


Historias anexas

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 1,318,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories which completed or explain part of the general stories</p><p>Historias que explican o completan parte de las tramas generales</p><p> En este trabajo, cada capítulo es una historia diferente e individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom y Roy conocen a las Ayakashis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué habría pasado si Tom y Roy hubieran conocido a las hermanas cuando éstas aun servían a Rubeus?.

Para mi buena amiga Claudia de allende los mares, diez años ya escribiéndonos y contándonos bonitas historias. Para mí has sido como el sagrado Cristal de Plata, me has hecho recobrar la ilusión por escribir y los recuerdos de una época maravillosa. Un beso muy grande.

 

Una soleada tarde Tom y Roy paseaban por el parque, mirando a las parejitas que estaban deambulando por allí, acarameladas, ambos sonrieron. No obstante, iban con paso rápido. Se dirigían hacia el apartamento de las chicas para recogerlas, habían quedado con ellas para salir.

\- ¿A dónde las llevaremos hoy, Roy? - Le preguntó Tom a su amigo que miraba distraídamente a las chicas guapas que se le cruzaban por la calle. - ¿Roy?...  
-Supongo que, a dar un paseo, -respondió éste al fin - tomarnos algo por ahí, cenar, y luego…  
\- ¿Luego?,- quiso saber su intrigado interlocutor. -  
-Luego nada, para casa. - Repuso su amigo entre jocosa y sarcásticamente. - ¡Que estas dos se hacen mucho las estrechas!

 

Su interlocutor movió la cabeza, afirmando entre divertido y resignado.

\- ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?…  
\- ¡Pues tú deberías pensar en eso alguna vez! - Se rio su amigo. -  
-Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta apresurar las cosas. Al menos así me educaron. - Arguyó su azorado contertulio. -  
-Una cosa es no apresurar y otra es ni tan siquiera intentarlo Tommy. Repuso su amigo con algo de sorna, para añadir ya más conciliador. - Pero bueno, tú mismo chico. Aunque debo admitir que Bertie también se hace de rogar…pero siempre cede al final. - Sonrió él. –  
-No es que Connie y yo nos dediquemos a mirarnos solamente. - Confesó su compañero con deseos de reivindicarse. -  
\- ¡Ah! pillín. - Se rio Roy. – 

 

Y sin querer dar más explicaciones al gamberro de su amigo, Tom cambió sutilmente de tema en tanto suspiraba.

-Bueno, sea como sea, por lo menos estamos con ellas, ¡qué ganas tengo de que podamos irnos a vivir juntos!  
\- Si, - admitió su interlocutor, ahora con talante más serio. - Bertie y yo hemos estado hablando de ello también. Vamos a esperar un par de meses a asentarnos. Yo aún tengo que hacer mis pruebas de baloncesto. Ella se está pensando el estudiar ese curso puente a la secundaria que Melanie le comentó.  
-Espero que tengas suerte - le deseó su compañero puntualizando. – Bueno, los dos.  
-Gracias amigo...la vamos a necesitar. - Repuso Roy consultando su reloj y añadiendo alarmado - ¡ya llegamos tarde! Y ya sabes cómo se ponen.  
\- ¡Oh no! - exclamó Tom que le dijo a su amigo con un suave toque de reproche - bueno, espero que no nos toque mucha bronca. Mira que te dije que dejaras de entrenar antes.  
-Lo sé, pero siempre se me va el santo al cielo cuando juego, lo siento.  
-Bueno, ya está hecho, ahora vamos a intentar solventar la papeleta - le animó su interlocutor. - 

 

Y así, entre ésta y otras conversaciones llegaron por fin ante la puerta, tocaron el timbre y Beruche abrió. El gesto de su cara reflejaba enfado en tanto punteaba con un dedo la esfera de su reloj de pulsera.

\- ¿Os parece bonito llegar tan tarde? hace más de media hora que os esperamos.

 

Los dos cruzaron miradas de culpabilidad en cuanto ella les soltó la reprimenda, fue Tom el que tomó la palabra para calmar a la muchacha.

-Lo sentimos, es que se nos ha ido el tiempo, estábamos ocupados…- se disculpó azorado, tratando de buscar una excusa creíble, pero Roy le cortó. -  
-Tommy muchacho - dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - gracias por intentar cubrirme, la verdad es que ha sido culpa mía. El entrenamiento se prolongó mucho y no me di cuenta.  
-Claro, debí haber supuesto que era culpa tuya. Nunca te preocupas por nada. - Le reprochó Beruche pasando a la ofensiva. - Deberías tomar ejemplo de Tom, él es un chico puntual y responsable y nunca le ha hecho esperar a mi hermana. Bueno, excepto claro está, cuando viene contigo.  
-Vale, vale, lo siento cubito - repuso Roy afirmando conciliatoriamente. - La próxima vez llegaré puntual ¿vale?...  
-Anda pasad - les dijo Bertie sonriendo ya de un modo más amable - no os quedéis en la puerta. 

 

Los dos asintieron, no se hicieron de rogar y entraron tras ella, Cooan que había terminado de arreglarse, salió a saludarles risueña, pese a todo.

\- ¿Que os ha pasado chicos? - inquirió la muchacha. - Ya creíamos que no ibais a venir.  
-Es culpa del señor entrenamientos – replicó Beruche señalando a Roy con un dedo acusador. - Siempre tiene que pasarse de la hora, ¡ojalá que para estudiar estuviese tan dispuesto!  
-Bueno mujer que tampoco es para tanto - se defendió el azorado aludido. – Ya me he disculpado. Te prometo que te lo compensaré, verás cómo nos divertimos.  
\- ¡Por suerte Bertie es una santa y te lo perdona todo! - rio Tom, tratando de quitarle algo de hierro al asunto. -   
-Pues tenías que haberla visto cuando trabajábamos para la Luna Negra, - terció Cooan moviendo la mano con expresión apurada. - Entonces más valía no hacerla enfadar.  
-Pues chica – replicó la aludida, ahora con una leve sonrisa - tú eras aun peor que yo, sí que tenías mal carácter. ¡Que se lo cuenten a Yuuichirou y a Rei!  
\- ¿Connie?, venga ya, no me lo creo - se rio Roy. -  
-Pues hombre- intervino Tom jocosamente. - Aquí donde la ves también tiene sus prontos.  
\- ¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - inquirió Cooan reprendiendo jocosamente a su novio en tanto simulaba algo de enojo. -  
-Yo, nada… nada, -sonrió éste con una mueca. -  
-Vaya, pues sí que...- susurró un divertido Roy a su amigo - tienen su genio, pero son inofensivas.  
-Ahora sí que somos dos santas comparadas con nuestras antiguas vidas. - Repuso Beruche mirando a su novio sonriente y añadiendo. - Pero entonces…a ti te habría dejado hecho un cubo de hielo por mucho menos que por hacerme esperar.  
-No lo creo nena - sonrió Roy dándole a Bertie un pellizco en el trasero a la par que exclamaba. - ¡Yo soy bastante fogoso!  
-Basta tonto, ¿qué haces? - rio ella tras darle un capón para sentenciar - ¡ay de ti si yo fuera como entonces!  
-Bueno, vámonos ya - les pidió Cooan mirando su bonito reloj de pulsera con forma de cara de osito - o llegaremos muy tarde a cenar.

 

Los chicos convinieron en ello y salieron rumbo a un restaurante en el que tenían reservada mesa. Durante la noche continuaron hablando sobre el tema, a Tom y sobre todo a Roy les picaba la curiosidad. Éste último comentó.

-La verdad es que las guerreras nos han comentado alguna vez que erais unas enemigas muy duras y se alegraron mucho de que os hicierais amigas suyas. Oye Connie, ¿de verdad erais tan malvadas?  
\- ¡Ja, ja!, ya lo creo. - Rio la interpelada de una forma muy graciosa, para inquirir a su vez de modo retórico. - ¿Por qué te crees que nos llamaban las Hermanas Malignas? Cómo te ha dicho Bertie. Pregúntaselo a Rei o a Yuuichirou, verás lo que te cuentan.  
-Por muy malas que fuerais nunca os habríais atrevido contra un tipo como yo. - Declaró Roy de forma muy ufana - …  
-Que te lo crees tú eso - sonrió Beruche maliciosamente sentenciando no sin regocijo - a ti te habríamos liquidado el primero.  
-A un tío con mis encantos le habría sido fácil ligarse a cualquiera de vosotras. - Aseguró él. -  
\- Además, no creo yo que fuerais tan malas - subrayó Tom. - Seguro que teníais vuestro corazoncito. - Él y Cooan se dieron un ligero beso para subrayar aquello. -   
\- No, en serio Roy, no nos habrías reconocido, entonces sólo pensábamos en cumplir con nuestra misión. No nos importaba quien o que se nos pusiera por delante. - Confesó Bertie entristeciendo un poco su expresión. -

 

El chico la observa sorprendido, parecía que a su novia no le gustaba recordar esa parte de su vida, lo que era natural. Él intentó desdramatizar replicando con su buen humor habitual.

\- ¡Pues yo siempre he pensado que el amor derriba todas las barreras, en especial si se trata de un tipo tan apuesto como yo!- se rio llevándose una de sus manos al cogote. -

 

Todos los demás rieron también. Incluso Beruche recuperó su semblante risueño y más animado, cosa que agradó al chico. Después pareció que ese tema quedó concluido y hablaron de otras cosas, como las expectativas que cada uno tenía sobre el cercano futuro que les aguardaba. Tras ello y al cabo de bailar un rato, los chicos las acompañaron de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿A qué hora quedaremos mañana?,- le inquirió Beruche a Roy. -  
-A las once. Si te parece bien, pasaré a recogerte- respondió éste. -  
-Pues nosotros quedamos a la misma hora si te parece, Connie - intervino Tom. -  
-De acuerdo - sonrió ella asintiendo con aprobación. -  
\- Pero que sea a las once ¿eh? - le recalcó Bertie de un modo entre jocoso y admonitorio. - Que ya nos conocemos.  
\- Sí, mi sargento – saludó cómicamente su novio provocando las risas del resto. -

 

Tras cruzar algunas palabras más y terminar de pasar un buen rato a costa de las ocurrencias de los muchachos, las dos parejas se despidieron con besos. Una vez solos Roy le dijo a Tom con una sonrisa.

-Pues habría sido divertido.  
\- ¿Divertido? ¿El qué? - le preguntó su sorprendido amigo. -  
-Conocerlas entonces, seguro que exageran y no eran tan fieras como se pintan. – Se sonrió de forma pícara. -  
-Chico, no sé qué decirte, casi me alegro de haberlas conocido como son ahora. ¡Menos mal que no podemos ir atrás en el tiempo!  
-Sí, que lástima - suspiró Roy, aunque en un segundo su expresión cambió. - ¡Oye!, espera un momento. - Añadió tras reflexionar unos instantes. - Podríamos hablar con Landar, él seguro que puede hacer algo.  
-No creo que sea una buena idea - objetó Tom dándose cuenta de que mejor le habría ido estando callado. -  
\- ¡Que sí, hombre que sí!,- sonrió su amigo en cuyo rostro parecía plasmarse que alguna trastada le rondaba por la cabeza. - Anda, vente conmigo. Ya verás que bien lo pasaremos.

 

Sin darle ocasión a Tom para protestar le agarró de un brazo y se transportó con él al Cielo. Una vez allí y haciendo bocina con las manos Roy comenzó a llamar al mago a grito pelado.

\- ¡Landar! ¿Dónde te has metido?... Ven, por favor, tenemos algo que pedirte…  
\- ¿Cómo que tenemos? - Pudo replicar Tom a quién aquello no le hacía demasiada gracia precisamente más cuando remachó.- ¡Oye!, habla por ti.

 

Aunque éste no aparecía por ningún sitio. Pero el chico era insistente y volvió a dar unas cuantas voces.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo? - Le recriminó el mago apareciendo finalmente como siempre, de ninguna parte. - Con lo tranquilo que es este sitio y tienes que venir tú para liarla.  
-No te pongas así, hombre - le dijo Roy de forma conciliadora. - Sólo venimos a pedirte un pequeño favor, después de salvar al Mundo y todo eso, creo que nos merecemos alguna cosita.  
\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Landar suspirando, temiéndose alguna de las descabelladas ideas de las que ese chico solía hacer gala. -

 

Roy le explicó en esencia la conversación con las chicas y lo que deseaba.

-Así que, si lo he comprendido bien, tú quieres que os transporte al pasado cuando ellas llegaron a la Tierra, ¿no es verdad? – repuso aquel anciano con tinte entre sarcástico y falsamente animado. -  
-Sí, más o menos - sonrió éste añadiendo convencido. - ¿A que es una buena idea?   
\- ¿Una buena idea? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? - le abroncó Landar enfadado para informarle. - ¡Quieres que cambie el continuo espacio temporal!  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso quiero? ¿Y eso es muy difícil?,- preguntó Roy con un tono de voz entre cándido y estúpido. -  
-Eso significa alterar todo el curso de los acontecimientos - repuso el mago que negó categóricamente. - No lo puedo hacer...  
-Pero hombre Landar, no seas aguafiestas -le dijo el muchacho con despreocupación. -  
-Oye Roy, si el mago dice que no puede, será mejor que lo dejemos estar. Seguro que tendrá muy buenas razones. No se deben jugar con estas cosas. Y además, creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa. - Intervino Tom, poco deseoso de tener problemas. -  
-Menos mal, tú por lo menos eres sensato, - declaró Landar aliviado. - Roy, deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo. Toma ejemplo de él. Es un hombre inteligente y que piensa antes de actuar.  
\- ¡Hay que fastidiarse! - refunfuñó éste - ya es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en lo que va de noche.  
\- ¡Qué se le va a hacer! - repuso el mago que estaba dispuesto a despedirlos. -

 

Entonces se quedó parado y en silencio, para decir al poco en tono entre reflexivo y con tintes de extrañeza. 

\- Vaya, parece que, después de todo, no es una idea tan inadecuada.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Landar?,- quiso saber Roy. -   
-Parece que desde arriba están interesados en tu petición, me han comunicado que se te podrá conceder. - Le respondió el aludido no sin un gesto de sorpresa. -  
\- ¡Estupendo viejo! - exclamó el chico visiblemente entusiasmado, sentimiento que le disminuyó enseguida cuando observó al mago mirándole con visible irritación. - Bueno, quiero decir Landar. - Rectificó apurado. -  
-Vuestro deseo os ha sido concedido - continuó éste mirando aun reprobatoriamente de reojo a Roy. Para explicar ahora a ambos con un tono más serio. - Cuando volváis a la Tierra estaréis en Tokio, en la época de llegada de las Cuatro Hermanas bajo el mando de la Luna Negra. No te preocupes, será real, pero en una dimensión paralela que no afectará a la vuestra. Cuando volváis todo estará como lo dejasteis.  
-Eso me tranquiliza - suspiró Tom. -  
\- Pero, debéis tener mucho cuidado - añadió el mago con un cierto tono de prevención. - Si se modifican las dimensiones para un viaje de esta clase podrían quedar pasillos abiertos…cuanto más tiempo estéis allí y más intervengáis, más podrían agrandarse estos…procurad minimizar vuestras actuaciones. Y que no os maten allí o en tal caso…  
-Espera - le inquirió Tom alarmado. - ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que...?...

 

No obstante, antes de poder terminar la pregunta tanto él como Roy desaparecieron viéndose transportados a un parque de las afueras, cerca de las orillas de un lago.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntó Tom mirando a su alrededor. -  
-Pues esto debe ser Tokio y estamos en un parque - le respondió su compañero. -  
-Muchas gracias por la información - repuso sarcásticamente su interlocutor - ya entiendo lo que hacen aquí todos estos árboles y los carteles en japonés. - No obstante, según terminaba de hablar miró hacia la zona del embarcadero del lago y le indicó a su amigo con tono atónito. - ¿Has visto eso Roy? A esa pareja de allí les acaba de caer una niña encima, ¡y ha salido de la nada!  
-Otra como nosotros que tendrá ganas de hacer visitas turísticas al pasado. - Contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros. -  
-Vamos a ver más de cerca - le propuso su colega. -

 

Los dos se acercaron escondiéndose entre los matorrales. Para su sorpresa descubrieron a la niña, una cría de pelo rosa, apuntando a la pareja aquella con una pistola.

\- ¿Esos no son Usagi y Mamoru? - se percató Roy apremiando a su amigo. - Vamos a ver qué pasa.  
-No, espera, - le pidió Tom - no debemos cambiar los acontecimientos. Al menos todavía.  
-Están hablando de algo, pero desde aquí no puedo oír lo que dicen - susurró su amigo. -

 

Los dos esperaron a que la pareja y la niña se marchasen. De hecho, la cría desapareció aparentemente sin que se dieran cuenta. Decidieron seguirles más de cerca. Tras despedirse de su novio descubrieron a Usagi que estaba quedando con sus amigas en algún sitio, al menos eso le dijo Tom pues hablaban en japonés y Roy no entendía nada.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de comprender lo que dicen, yo no me entero de nada?- Le inquirió Roy a su amigo bastante sorprendido. -   
-Bueno, no sé si te acordarás que, durante el último año en la Golden, Connie me dio unos cursillos acelerados de japonés. - Le desveló su amigo - algo he estudiado. Por si íbamos allí a ver a las guerreras o a sus hermanas.  
\- ¡Siempre me pasa igual! - refunfuñó Roy algo molesto consigo mismo ahora - nunca me preocupo de estudiar nada.  
-Le he entendido decir que quedaban en un santuario, debe de ser el de Rei. - Le informó Tom. -   
-Pues sigámosla- le indicó su compañero de aventuras. - 

 

Los dos recorrieron el camino de Usagi que de vez en cuando se detenía mirando hacia atrás como si percibiera que alguien la estuviese siguiendo, pero ellos se escondieron y al no verles, la muchacha debió de creer sin duda que se trataba de su imaginación. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de lo que parecía un templo sintoísta.

\- ¿Es éste el santuario?,- preguntó Roy admirando aquellas formas artísticas orientales tan peculiares para su gusto.   
-Y yo que sé tío, está escrito en japonés - le contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros. -  
\- ¿No decías que lo entendías? -le preguntó su desconcertado compañero. -   
-Sí, pero sólo el hablado, no me ha dado tiempo a estudiar demasiado, Roy -se defendió su amigo con cara de circunstancias. -  
\- ¡Maldita sea, me gustará poder entender esa jerga! – Deseó el muchacho. -

 

Y según dijo eso en voz alta ocurrió algo notable, aquellos caracteres de Kan jis e Hiragana tomaron sentido para ambos, y pudieron entender que ponía. “Santuario Shinto Hikawa. Bienvenidos”.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado? - Le inquirió Roy a su amigo que asintió tan sorprendido como él. - Pues ella ha entrado allí, y por lo que podemos leer ahora, debe de ser éste el santuario donde vive Rei – agregó, indicando a su interlocutor que le siguiera dentro. -

 

Los dos pasaron con cautela, descubrieron allí al grupo de las guerreras, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako y Makoto estaban todas reunidas en un corro. Parecían estar haciendo algo de ejercicio dado casi todas iban en ropa deportiva, mallas y calentadores. 

-Míralas, estarán entrenándose. - Comentó Tom. -

 

Roy asintió, aunque en ese instante se fijó que, a corta distancia y tras unos árboles, había una chica de pelo moreno tirando a violáceo con un peinado poco corriente y un estrafalario vestido, pero que le era muy familiar. Se lo advirtió a compañero.

-Oye, ¿no es esa Connie? Lleva un vestido muy hortera. - Se burló Roy. -   
\- Si, - reconoció éste visiblemente sorprendido -creo que se lo he visto llevar antes. No espera, era una diablesa que se disfrazó así. Fue cuando yo estaba en silla de ruedas, Connie luchó contra ella. Escuché entonces a la diablesa decirle si temía a su parte malvada. En aquella ocasión no entendí que podía significar. Creo que ahora lo comprendo. De todas maneras, iré y le preguntaré si viene a ver a las chicas.  
\- ¿Estás loco tío? - le inquirió Roy tratando de disuadirle. – Ten mucho cuidado, se supone que ahora no te conoce.  
-No me va a pasar nada - sonrió Tom, añadiendo con tono confiado. - Sé cómo es Connie en realidad. Además, esto no me cuadra, para mí que ha sido una broma del mago ese. Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Llegamos aquí, de pronto entendemos el idioma. Mira, creo que todo está bajo control de Landar. De modo que voy a hablar con ella y verás cómo me conoce.  
\- ¿Pero ¿cómo te va a conocer, so bobo? Esté esto bajo control de Landar o no, nos ha enviado de vuelta al pasado - objetó Roy. -   
-Estoy seguro que las chicas y el mago están de acuerdo. Y que esto es una representación montada por ellos. - Le explicó Tom agregando con total convicción, añadiendo incluso con retintín.  
-Y no me sorprendería nada que todo estuviera urdido por ti, para gastarme una de tus bromas.  
\- ¿Yo? - Se señaló Roy posando una mano sobre su propio pecho. - ¿Te has vuelto loco, paleto de Kansas? ¿Cómo iba a ocurrírseme algo así?

 

No obstante, su contertulio le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y pudo replicar casi convencido de ello.

-Cosas más extrañas has ideado. Aunque ya sabes que no soy fácil de engañar.   
-Oye, te doy mi palabra que no tengo nada que ver en esto, sea lo que sea. - Afirmó Roy más seriamente. –

Esa aseveración hizo reflexionar a su contertulio. Sabía lo que sus promesas significaban para Roy. Cuando las hacía era como si mentase lo más sagrado para él.

-Muy bien, sé que no das tu palabra a la ligera. - Admitió Tom, alegando eso sí, con confianza. - Puede que sea cosa de las chicas y de ese mago al que no conozco apenas.  
-No creo que Landar se dedique a gastar bromas de este estilo. - Repuso su amigo. - Le conozco y es un tipo muy serio.  
-Nunca se sabe. En cualquier caso. Ahora verás, fíjate bien, voy a jugar a su juego, haré que Connie se ría y se descubra. En cualquier caso, sabré qué decirle.  
\- Está bien, pero si ves que la cosa no va como has calculado sal corriendo y vente para acá. Recuerda lo que nos han advertido. – Le pidió su amigo que no estaba tan seguro. -

 

Tom asintió con despreocupación y se acercó confiadamente hacia ella, dando un pequeño rodeo para sorprenderla. La joven no se percató pues estaba observando a las guerreras escondida tras de un árbol.

-Éste debe de ser el sitio. Voy a llenarlo del poder de la oscuridad. El amo Rubeus se sentirá muy complacido. - Se decía la chica. -

 

Entonces ella sintió un suave toque en la espalda. Alguien estaba llamando su atención.

\- ¿Eh? - Musitó declarando con tono airado. - ¿Quién se atreve?  
-Hola Connie. Quiero decir Cooan, ¿Has venido a espiar a las chicas, ¿eh? - sonrió él de forma jovial a la muchacha. -

 

Ella se giró atónita, no conocía a ese hombre, aunque era atractivo y parecía agradable. Pero no debía confiarse, quizás fuera un observador de Rubeus que estaba allí para asegurarse de que cumplía con su trabajo, o un humano corriente, ¡pero no! Si sabía su nombre, aunque la hubiera llamado con el que utilizaba como pseudónimo y por ende tratándola con aquella insólita familiaridad, solo podía ser de la familia de la Luna Negra. De modo que mejor sería ser amable con él.

-Si claro - repuso ella con otra sonrisa matizándole para sorpresa del chico. – Pero mi verdadero nombre es Kermesite. El otro lo uso para pasar desapercibida entre los humanos. De todos modos, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto, no necesito ninguna ayuda.  
\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y de qué te tienes que encargar? - le preguntó Tom con semblante curioso. -  
\- Este tipo es muy astuto - pensó la chica, tratando de analizar la situación. – Se hace el tonto, pero quiere comprobar si conozco bien mi misión. – De modo que respondió enseguida y con resolución. – Operación infiltración. Localizaré los cristales punto. Mataré a esa chica y contaminaré este lugar con el poder de la oscuridad.

 

Tom se quedó sorprendido, pero pensó que se trataba de parte de la actuación. Sonrió y repuso despreocupadamente.

-Pues eso espero, hala, a cumplir bien con tu trabajo o se lo diré a Diamante.

 

Kermesite se quedó helada, ¡ese hombre no venía de parte de Rubeus sino del mismísimo príncipe! Y también hablaba de él con total familiaridad, incluso obviando el título. Debía de ser algún jerarca que ella y sus hermanas no conocieran. De modo que más le valía no fallar. Por supuesto, tendría que informar a Rubeus de ello. Pudiera ser que el príncipe quisiera probarlo a su vez. Y este individuo informase de él. De modo que se mostró realmente sumisa y conciliadora al replicar.

-Quedarás complacido amo, ya lo veras. Con tu permiso me retiro y voy a preparar mi plan, todo estará solucionado como mucho para esta tarde - le aseguró la joven que de inmediato desapareció de allí. - 

 

Tom se quedó de piedra al verla desvanecerse de repente, pero lo tomó por parte de la maniobra que habría orquestado ese mago. Finalmente se encogió de hombros llegándose hasta Roy. Éste le preguntó por lo ocurrido pues no había escuchado nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?  
-Se cree que soy uno de los jefes de la familia, ¡o al menos eso quiere que yo piense! - rio Tom- tiene gracia. Pero reconozco que es muy buena, si sigue con la comedia ya veremos quién de los dos es mejor actor.

 

Roy se sonrió también. Entre tanto, de vuelta a su nave, Kermesite buscó a su amo. Aunque no parecía hallarse por allí. A la que si vio fue a su hermana Bertierite. Ésta no tardó en saludar con su irónico y frio tono acostumbrado para preguntar.

\- ¿Qué tal, querida Kermie? ¿Algún problema?  
-Ninguno que no pueda solucionar. - Repuso ésta confiadamente. –   
-Entonces no necesitarás mi ayuda. - Valoró su interlocutora abanicándose con una gran pluma roja. –   
-Parecer ser que uno de los jefes ha venido. Contactó conmigo mientras vigilaba el objetivo. - Le contó Kermesite. -  
\- ¿Un jefe, dices? ¿Acaso el amo Zafiro o el príncipe Diamante están aquí? – Inquirió Bertierite, aunque fue ella misma la que se dio respuesta al deducir. – No, de haber sido alguno de ellos les habrías llamado por sus nombres. ¿Quién podrá ser? - Añadió a modo de cuestión casi retórica. -  
-Trataré de averiguarlo. Por si acaso estaba buscando al amo Rubeus para comentárselo. -   
-No le he visto en toda la mañana. - La informó su hermana que elucubró. - Quizás haya ido a recibir a ese mandamás.  
-Podría ser. - Convino Kermesite, quien quiso saber. - ¿Y nuestras hermanas?  
-Supongo que, en sus habitaciones, reposando. - Replicó indiferentemente Bertierite que ya parecía estar aburrida de tanta charla. – Debo dejarte, yo también me voy a descansar.

 

Desapareció atravesando un largo espejo de gran tamaño. Allí se quedó su hermana pensativa.

-Tengo que actuar de inmediato. Quizás haya sido un error comentarlo con Bertie. Ella nunca dice nada, pero siempre está tramando algo.

 

Y de inmediato desapareció para retornar a ese santuario. Al fin se coló por una ventana. No había nadie, pero al dar un vistazo hacia una puerta que estaba abierta vio a su objetivo. La niña salía del templo en ese momento y caminaba en dirección a la parada del autobús. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Kermesite se dijo.

-Ya te tengo, pequeña necia…

 

Por su parte Tom y Roy no andaban muy lejos. A su vez vieron a la niña aquella.

-Mira, esa cría me es muy familiar. Es la de antes. – Comentó Roy. -  
-Debe de ser Chibiusa. - Elucubró Tom. – Connie me ha enseñado algunas fotos de las dos juntas. – Pudo sonreír ahora al apuntar. - Se quieren mucho.  
-Sí, eso me ha dicho Bertie alguna vez. - Sonrió su amigo alegando. - Creo que ambas se hicieron maestras entre otras cosas, por esa niña. Anda que, ¡Mira que tener el pelo rosa! - Apuntó riendo en tanto comentaba. - Parece que lleva puesto un algodón de azúcar en la cabeza.

 

Su amigo también se rio, pero lo que no les causó ninguna hilaridad fue comprobar que Cooan se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Unos minutos después de que Tom hablase con ella sintieron una poderosa energía que venía de la casa del santuario. Al poco vieron a la muchacha salir y lanzarse contra la niña del pelo rosa. La pequeña huyó despavorida con la Ayakashi persiguiéndola. Finalmente, siendo mucho más rápida, Cooan logró derribar a su presa para espanto de ambos muchachos. 

\- ¡Pues a mí eso no me parece parte de ninguna comedia! - Exclamó Roy visiblemente preocupado. – Y está claro que mucho no creo que la quiera en estos momentos.  
-Una de dos, o es la mejor actriz del mundo o esto no me gusta nada. – Convino entonces Tom añadiendo. - Esto ha ido ya demasiado lejos, iré a hablar con ella.  
-No lo hagas. - Le pidió su amigo. - En todo caso déjame ir a mí. No podrá hacerme daño.  
-Me basto yo. - Insistió su compañero. - Recuerda que es Connie, la conozco bien. Esto no es normal, adora a Chibiusa, jamás le haría daño. Las dos deben estar actuando. 

 

Pero por si acaso no era así Tom intervino enseguida para acabar con esa situación. Corriendo hacia ella pudo llegar a tiempo para gritarle a Cooan que sostenía a la pequeña niña, sujetándola contra el suelo por el cuello pese a los lastimosos quejidos de ésta pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?   
-Cumplir con la misión, como te dije - repuso ella que sentenció con una malévola sonrisa. - La chica morirá.  
-Pero de verdad no pensarás en hacerle daño a una niña. Mira Connie, como broma es suficiente. Vale, me habéis engañado. Admito que me habéis tomado el pelo. ¡Pero dejadlo ya!

 

Kermesite entonces le miró desconcertada y respondió de forma perspicaz y desconfiada. En tanto la niña escapaba a todo correr.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Se fijó en ese tipo ahora más detenidamente. - No llevas la marca de nuestro clan, ¿no trabajas para nosotros? ¿Verdad?   
-No, pero...- Aunque el muchacho no pudo seguir, su interlocutora se levantó mirándole furibunda y le espetó. -  
\- ¡Entonces muere! - Y sin ningún miramiento la Ayakashi le atacó lanzándole un oscuro rayo incendiario. -

 

Por suerte Roy estaba atento y apartó a su amigo, el rayo se estrelló contra un árbol reduciéndole a cenizas. Tom se levantó del suelo atónito. Kermesite entre tanto, percibiendo más energías que correspondían a las guerreras, había desaparecido.

-No lo puedo creer. - Dijo casi susurrando entre jadeos - ¡ha intentado matarme!  
\- ¿Qué te esperabas, que te diera un beso? - le reprendió Roy - ya te lo advertí. - Le insistió en tanto él y Tom se quitaban de la vista de Usagi y el resto que, vestidas como Sailors, fueron a auxiliar a Chibiusa que estaba escondida tras unos setos cercanos. – Te lo dije paleto de Kansas, ya has visto que esto no es ninguna broma, tendremos que ir en serio y con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

 

Su amigo aun algo magullado y conmocionado asintió. Entonces escucharon ruidos provenientes del patio, Guerrero Luna y el Señor del Antifaz se estaban enfrentando a la que ahora se hacía llamar Kermesite que había reaparecido atacando por sorpresa con una droida. Sin embargo, ésta fue derrotada por el cetro relampagueante que esgrimió Usagi y la Ayakashi tras mascullar alguna que otra maldición, se retiró desapareciendo de allí. Roy y Tom decidieron marcharse también. No querían atraer la atención de las guerreras por si ellas también les juzgaban como enemigos…

-Pues sí que se peleaban en serio. - Admitió Roy, aseverando. - Bertie no me mentía cuando dijo que luchaban a muerte.  
-Sí, y eso me preocupa. Afirmó Tom ahora que con visible inquietud le comentó a su compañero. - Cuando la miré a los ojos, no sé… no me pareció Connie. Es como si fuera distinta. Otra persona que no tuviera que ver…  
-Nos lo dijeron muy en serio, pero no las hicimos caso. - Repuso su interlocutor, eso sí, añadiendo más esperanzado. - Aunque creo que, en el fondo, ellas están ahí, bajo toda esa energía negativa que las controla. Tendremos que hacerlas salir…

 

Su compañero convino en eso y anduvieron un buen rato por las calles de la ciudad. Tom pareció conocer el camino. Algo en él le iba indicando la ruta a seguir. Y de hecho paró señalándole a su amigo un lugar. La entrada de una tienda de cosméticos de nombre Otafukuya. El joven recordó algo al leer el cartel.

-Esta es la tienda que Connie y sus hermanas arrendaron - le explicó a Roy. – Connie me lo contó. Empezaron en el puesto ese de cremas. Pero lo hicieron en serio aquí tras adquirir este negocio.

 

Su contertulio le escuchó a la par que miraba por el escaparate. Dentro y ataviada con un elegante vestido amarillo de larga falda y con un pequeño parasol plegado en una de sus manos, reconoció a Bertie. Tenía su típica trenza y charlaba con la dependienta. Roy se asomó captando algunos retazos. Por alguna razón a parte de poder leer los rótulos el idioma le era ahora también comprensible a él además de a su amigo. Además, era su novia (o al menos eso pensaba) la que estaba hablando con voz melosa y algo perversa. 

-Quiero que vendas nuestros cosméticos en esta bonita tienda recién decorada, por favor y que contamines todo con el poder de la oscuridad para anular el Cristal Punto.  
-Esta bonita tienda recién decorada - sonrió Roy repitiéndolo con voz de falsete. - Me encanta, mi cubito sigue siendo tan cursi como siempre. Hay cosas que no cambian.

 

Tom prefirió quedarse a parte. Veía natural que su compañero se ocupase de Bertie igual que él hizo al abordar a Connie. Y desde luego que le deseó mejor suerte. Los chicos convinieron en reencontrarse al cabo de un rato cerca de un cercano restaurante. De modo que mientras su amigo se iba Roy decidió entrar en la tienda. Por su parte, Bertierite estaba pensativa.

-No dejaré que Kermie se lleve todo el mérito. Me ocuparé personalmente de cumplir las órdenes del amo Rubeus. 

 

Y es que le faltó tiempo para acudir a una llamada de su amo. Rubeus la convocó informándola de la existencia de un cristal punto que debía anular. Asimismo, su jefe parecía estar ajeno a la visita de aquella personalidad. Ella no le comentó nada de lo que Kermesite le contase. De este modo se aseguraba la ventaja.

-Lo lamento mucho, hermanita. Pero aquí se debe usar el cerebro. - Se sonrió con malicia dirigiéndose a la droida. – Espero que no me falles.   
-Por supuesto que no, señora. - Repuso servilmente su interlocutora. –   
-Sí, vendiendo mis cosméticos, todas las chicas parecerán hermosas por feas que sean, pero luego la cara se les llenará de granos y quedarán espantosas, ji, ji, ji. – Se regocijó sentenciando con sarcástica sorna. - Lo llamaré cosméticos sonrisa feliz.  
-Un nombre muy acertado. - La alabó su subalterna. - 

 

En ese momento un extraño entró en la tienda. Al verle Beruche y la dependienta guardaron un incómodo silencio. Ésta última, como saliendo de aquel envaramiento y de forma muy solícita, le preguntó al recién llegado.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?   
-Sólo soy un turista. Por favor atienda primero a la señorita - sonrió él con fingida cortesía - ella estaba antes.  
\- Yo ya he terminado, - sonrió también Bertie mirándole ahora detenidamente. - Se lo agradezco caballero. - Añadió guardando en su bolso lo que parecía un tarrito de crema. -  
\- Una chica tan bonita como usted no necesita ningún maquillaje - le soltó él de sopetón y ésta vez sin fingir en absoluto. -

 

La interpelada se sonrojó ligeramente. Agradeció el cumplido con otra sonrisa más amplia.

\- Es usted muy amable, ahora si me disculpa, tengo prisa. - Salió de la tienda sin más, abriendo su parasol. -  
\- Vaya - declaró Roy dirigiéndose a la dependienta en tanto la veía alejarse. - No lo entiendo, nunca me había fallado la técnica de ligue con piropo, por cierto, usted tampoco está nada mal.  
\- Pobre humano ignorante, querer ganarse el corazón de la señora del hielo. - Apuntilló la droida mofándose de él. -   
\- Oiga, no hace falta que se pase tanto - le recriminó éste - uno hace lo que puede...

 

Pero sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase y ante la sorpresa del chico, la dependienta se transformó en una especie de androide de color verde claro que portaba un gran bote de color verde. 

-Para estar más guapo. ¡Ponte maquillaje! - Gritó en tanto le atacaba. -

 

Al momento de esa especie de bote surgió una andanada de crema corrosiva que él esquivó con su gran velocidad para asombro de su oponente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas evitado?,- preguntó la droida atónita- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres aliado de las Guerreras?  
\- Podrías apostar a que sí. Cara rana. - Sentenció éste sonriendo levemente para preguntar a su vez. - Tu señora. ¿A dónde va?  
\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, porque ¡vas a morir ahora mismo! ¡Ponte el maquillaje! – Sentenció aquella criatura lanzando más dosis de aquella letal crema que Roy volvió a esquivar sin demasiada dificultad. De hecho, era más rápido de lo que ese engendro podía seguir con la vista. – ¡Ponte el maquillaje!  
\- ¿Es que eres retrasada o qué?... ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? – Se burló el muchacho. -  
\- Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? y ¿Quién eres tú? – Insistió una vez más aquella criatura. - Ni las guerreras tienen tanta velocidad. - Tuvo que admitir ese extraño ser cuyos ataques erraban el blanco una y otra vez. -  
\- ¡A ti que te importa!, ¡ya estoy harto de que se metan conmigo hoy! - Espetó lanzando un rayo de energía que convirtió a la droida en polvo, sólo quedó de ella una piedra azul que al instante se tornó negra. – ¡Chao!

 

No obstante, al destruir a ese extraño androide Roy sintió un hormigueo. Pudo escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Landar, el mago parecía comunicarse con él y le repetía su advertencia.

\- Recuerda, cuanto más intervengáis en esta realidad mayores cambios produciréis en su devenir y mayor caos provocaréis en los pasillos dimensionales que unen los universos. Y ya habéis comenzado a alterar la secuencia de los acontecimientos. Se suponía que a esa droida la destruiría Guerrero Luna.

 

Él asintió, aunque no juzgaba demasiado importante el haber acabado con ese extraño robot, o lo que fuera. Lo que si pensó al recoger esa especie de gema de color oscuro con una luna todavía más negra inscrita dentro fue en devolvérsela a Bertie, a ver cuál era su reacción. Concentrándose en la energía de la chica la localizó, aunque el aura que emanaba de ella parecía algo distinta a la que él estaba acostumbrado a sentir, era en cierto modo, más oscura. Pese a ello localizó a la muchacha que estaba subida en una azotea y tenía un montón de carteles de la tienda, de lejos aún la pudo escuchar decir en tanto ella ojeaba con aprobación uno de esos panfletos.

-Bueno, yo misma me encargaré de la publicidad.

 

Roy no pudo evitarlo, observando la larga falda del vestido de la chica tuvo una de sus ideas. Recordando divertido la clase de bromas que solía gastar a su compañera a la par que, esbozando una pícara sonrisa, elevó su nivel de energía provocando una fuerte brisa que dirigió hacia Beruche. Al ser golpeada por aquella ráfaga de viento sin previo aviso los papeles que ella sujetaba se le volaron de entre los brazos y la falda se le levantó de golpe casi hasta la altura del pecho, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. La cara de Bertie era un poema. Roja de vergüenza, y eso que debió de pensar que allí nadie la veía. En tanto Roy se reía a prudente distancia cuando la escuchó exclamar.

 

\- ¡Oh cielos!, esto. No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Menos mal que nadie me ha visto. 

 

El chico se apresuró a quitarse de en medio cuando vio que ella desaparecía para reaparecer paseando distraída por una de las calles, ojeando escaparates. Al menos en eso y en lo pudorosa parecía seguir siendo la misma. Era un comienzo. Algo más parecido a la chica que él había conocido, o, mejor dicho, conocería en el futuro. Así que decidió abordarla, se posó discretamente en otra calle adyacente y fue a su encuentro. Se llegó hasta ella llamando su atención con algunas voces.

\- ¡Señorita! - Bertie se giró hacia él sorprendida - espere un momento por favor.

 

Ella se detuvo y Roy llegó a su lado, mostrándole la piedra que la muchacha reconoció como los restos de su droida, quedó muy extrañada pero no dijo nada. Fue el chico quién le explicó.

\- Creo que esto es suyo, se le debió caer cuando se marchaba de la tienda.  
\- ¿Mío? - Dijo visiblemente atónita, aunque reaccionó enseguida. - Sí, es cierto, muchas gracias- repuso ya más mesuradamente guardando aquello en su bolso en tanto pensaba intrigada. - ¿Cómo es posible que éste humano tenga esta piedra?, no puede haber derrotado a mi droida. - Aunque enmascaró bien esos pensamientos luciendo una media sonrisa y dirigiéndose cortésmente a su interlocutor. - Ha sido usted muy amable, ahora debo marcharme. - Se dio media vuelta para irse pero Roy le dijo a su espalda. -   
\- Espere, se lo ruego. Supongo que esto le habrá parecido una excusa tonta para hablar con usted otra vez. Lo cierto es que me gustaría prolongar la conversación...si me lo permitiera…

 

Beruche se giró nuevamente hacia él haciendo bailar su parasol. Pensaba en rechazar aquella propuesta, pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Cómo habría llegado esa piedra a poder de aquel muchacho? Sería interesante averiguarlo.

\- ¿Y qué propone usted para alargar la charla?,- le inquirió con los ojos entornados. -   
-Por ejemplo, cenar esta noche - propuso Roy. - Si no le importa la tutearé.  
-No, no me importa - sonrió ella. -  
-Entonces, ¿aceptarás?

 

Bertie estaba fascinada por aquel extraño. Había que reconocer que era guapo, alto y bastante enigmático. Al menos para un humano. Incluso a ella que no se preocupaba demasiado por los hombres, le había llamado la atención. Lo que aún seguía sin comprender era como pudo conseguir la piedra de su droida. Quizás las guerreras habían derrotado a su servidora y él encontró la gema restante que se usaba para activarla por pura casualidad. Podría ser incluso que se tratase de algún aliado de las guerreras, o quizás algún miembro de su clan enviado secretamente allí para comprobar si estaban realizando bien su trabajo. Si no recordaba mal, su hermana Kermie le había dicho algo similar cuando la vio en la nave antes de salir. Así que ante la duda lo mejor sería investigarlo.

\- ¿Dónde sería y cuándo? Señor...  
-Malden, Roy Malden - se presentó él como si se tratara del mismo James Bond. - ¿Y tú te llamas?...  
-Ayakashi Bertierite… - contestó ella, sin añadir más. -...  
\- Vaya ésta presentación ha sido mucho más agradable de la que tuvimos en la universidad - pensó Roy agregando bastante más animado. - ¿Qué te parece a las ocho y media en ese sitio de allí? - Señaló un restaurante que parecía de buena categoría. - Y no te preocupes, seré puntual- sonrió. -  
-No veo por qué no ibas a serlo señor Malden – repuso la joven sin dar mucha importancia a ese comentario. - Entonces nos veremos allí, hasta las ocho y media, ji, ji, ji. - Rio de forma cantarina para remachar con voz más sedosa. - Adiós.

Roy la observó alejarse y sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sabía, la tengo en el bote y esta vez empezaremos como es debido. - Se dijo sin poder ocultar su satisfacción. – En fin, voy a dar un paseo hasta la hora de ver a Tommy.

 

Y se alejó de allí. No obstante, sin que ninguno se apercibiese de ello, sobre el cielo de la ciudad había comenzado a formarse un agujero de color negro que iba poco a poco ampliando su tamaño. De él, surgió una figura del mismo color, encapuchada y que portaba un libro de color granate entre sus manos. Lo abrió y pareció escrutarlo durante unos instantes, después lo cerró desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-En fin. - Se decía Tom entre tanto mientras caminaba por unas calles más abajo. - Aprovecharé para dar un paseo. Connie siempre me ha dicho que quiere enseñarme Tokio.

 

En ese instante la voz del mago sonó dentro de su cabeza. El atónito chico recibió un mensaje.

-Debes estar alerta, las cosas que conocieras respecto de las hermanas y esta época ya no servirán. El continuo espacio-temporal se está modificando. Quizás tengáis que enfrentaros a una situación muy complicada. Y tener que luchar.  
-No puedo enfrentarme a ellas, y menos con los poderes que tienen. - Objetó el muchacho de forma mental a su vez. – Y aunque pudiera no querría…  
-Tú has estudiado los arcanos, para ayudarte podrás emplear algo de magia. - Le respondió telepáticamente su interlocutor que pasó a indicarle algunos conjuros. - Ahora ve y contacta con las guerreras, pero sin desvelar lo que sabes…

 

Tom asintió y mientras hacía tiempo para reencontrarse con su amigo había entrado en ese mismo restaurante. Al parecer tenía un karaoke. Eso era muy popular en Japón, según les habían comentado las chicas. Al parecer en más de una ocasión habían ido a sitios como esos con sus hermanas o con las guerreras. De modo que a él se le ocurrió cantar un poco para entretenerse. El dueño del local y la clientela le escucharon y fue obsequiado con bastantes aplausos. El propietario incluso le propuso cantar allí por algunas noches. El joven se negó cortésmente, pero, cuando iba a salir, una voz que le era familiar le pidió.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?  
-Usted dirá. – Replicó el muchacho observándola con simpatía al reconocerla, se percataba de que Ami estaba mucho más joven que cuando él la había conocido, realmente era una niña. -

 

Y aquella muchacha de forma tímida, prácticamente enrojeciendo, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Por casualidad, no vendrá usted a cantar esta noche? Mis amigas y yo teníamos pensado venir. A ellas les encantaría escucharle.   
-Ja, ja no soy tan bueno como las Three Lights. - Replicó espontáneamente, rememorando alguna cosa que Rei les contara a Connie y a él. - Pero haré lo que pueda.  
\- ¿Las quién? - Se sorprendió Ami mirándole sin comprender. -

 

Tom sin saber que decir, sonrió. Aunque se dijo que debería ser más cuidadoso, para la Ami de esta época, eso no había sucedido todavía. De modo que no tardó en añadir.

-Estaré encantado de hacerlo, ¿señorita? - Pretendió querer saber él. –

Eso provocó el alborozo de la chica que a su vez sonrió ampliamente.

-Mizuno, Ami. – Replicó ella haciendo una leve reverencia muy al estilo nipón. - Se lo agradezco mucho. Espero que eso animará a una amiga nuestra que está pasando un mal momento. ¿Sabe?  
-Nada me complacería más que ayudarlas. - Aseguró Tom que también se presentó para inquirir acto seguido. - ¿A qué hora sería?  
-Por favor, si puede venir usted a eso de las seis y media, teníamos pensado cenar aquí a esa hora.   
-Claro, cuente conmigo - pudo replicar él, con una más amplia sonrisa. – Las veré a esa hora…

 

Pero Kermesite también estaba allí, con un vestido rosa oscuro y una pamela a juego. Se sentía intrigada por ese muchacho. Le había visto andando hacia aquel lugar y decidió seguirle. Era sin duda aquel que el día anterior había tratado de impedirla cumplir con su misión. A buen seguro sería un humano común y corriente que nada sabría de sus planes. Posiblemente la casualidad quiso que oyese algo. Pero valía más asegurarse. Ahora, estando ella vestida como una humana no pensaba que fuera a reconocerla, de modo que podía permitirse el lujo de observarle mejor. Era atractivo, aunque no del mismo modo que el amo Rubeus. Pero ¿a qué no reconocerlo? Era muy bueno cantando, conseguía transmitir sentimientos con su voz. Ella al escucharle incluso notó una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago y un calor que se le subía a las mejillas. ¿Sería la aclimatación del local? Sentía esto en tanto se preguntaba, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre civil? ¿Y cómo la reconoció pese a ir con su uniforme de faena? Se acercó para averiguarlo, quería estar segura de que no volviese a descubrirla. Pero cuando él miró en su dirección y la vio, no hizo ningún gesto. Parecía que el chico no sabía quién era ella. Tranquilizada por esto se aproximó más.

-Parece que ahora no me ha reconocido - pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia él. - Será interesante averiguar quién es y si es amigo de las guerreras. Hasta podría conducirme a la chica. - Sonrió satisfecha de su idea. - Rubeus se sentirá orgulloso de mí, esto es lo que él llamaría actuar con astucia. - Saludó al chico con la mano para atraer su atención, pues parecía que estaba presto a marcharse. – Hola, perdona que sea tan atrevida, pero le he estado escuchando y canta muy bien. - Le halagó sinceramente. -   
-Muchas gracias, - sonrió Tom –

 

El muchacho sabía perfectamente que era ella, no obstante, quiso hacerse el tonto para tener una segunda oportunidad de abordarla. De modo que agregó cortésmente.

– Pues si quiere venir esta noche, le acabo de prometer a una chica de aquí y al dueño que me pasaré a actuar a eso de las siete.  
\- Gracias, no me lo perdería por nada. - Afirmó la chica dispuesta a marcharse. –  
-De nada, señorita…  
-Kurozuki - Repuso ella esbozando una ladina sonrisa. -  
\- Hasta la noche pues. - Convino él viendo como esa muchacha salía del local. -

 

El chico dejó pasar unos minutos y salió a su vez. Al cabo de caminar un rato se topó con su amigo. Ambos se contaron sus respectivos encuentros. Decidieron que sería mejor que cada uno fuera a horas distintas para tener ocasión de sondear a las hermanas por separado. Afortunadamente habían quedado con sus respectivas citas con dos horas de diferencia. De modo que pasadas algunas horas Tom fue el primero en regresar. A las seis y media en punto se presentó en el local comprobando que Cooan y las chicas aún no habían llegado. De todos modos, le pareció mejor así. Pidió una guitarra al dueño que afortunadamente disponía de instrumentos musicales aparte del karaoke. Destacando de entre ellos un piano en la esquina del escenario.

 

Mientras Tom probaba la guitarra y rasgaba las cuerdas se apercibió de que llegaba Connie, ella se sentó en una mesa cercana dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al verle. Al poco, llegaron Usagi y las chicas. El muchacho entonces cambió de parecer, dejó la guitarra y decidió sentarse al piano. Tras calentar y afinarlo un poco se dirigió a Cooan diciendo

-Escucha, ésta te la dedico especialmente a ti.

La aludida sonrió sin poder ocultar un cierto rubor. El chico cantó una romántica canción mientas interpretaba la música con el piano.

Tú estás lejos  
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella  
Escuchaste a la gente que te asustó mortalmente de mí corazón  
Extraño que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte

Para incluso hacer un comienzo  
Pero nunca encontrarás  
Paz mental  
Hasta que no escuches a tu corazón

La gente  
No podrás cambiar nunca el modo en el que sienten  
Mejor dejarles hacer simplemente como deseén  
Por su voluntad  
SI les dejas  
Robarte el corazón

La gente  
Siempre hará a un amante sentirse un tonto  
Peros avías que te amaba  
Pudimos haberlo mostrado a todos  
Debimos ver a través del amor

Engáñame con esas lágrimas en tus ojos  
Cúbreme con besos y mentiras

Así que adiós  
Pero por favor, no te lleves mi corazón

Estás lejos  
Nunca sere tu estrella  
Recogeré los pedazos  
Y remendaré mi corazón

Quizás sere lo suficientemente fuerte  
No sé por donde empezar

Pero nunca encontraré paz mental  
Mientras escuche a mi corazón

La gente  
No podrás cambiar nunca el modo en el que sienten  
Mejor dejarles hacer simplemente como deseén  
Por su voluntad  
SI les dejas  
Robarte el corazón

La gente  
Siempre hará a un amante sentirse un tonto  
Peros avías que te amaba  
Pudimos haberlo mostrado a todos

Pero recuerda esto  
Cualquier otro beso  
Que llegues a dar

Hasta tanto vivamos  
Cuando necesites la mano de otro hombre  
Uno al que realmente puedas rendirte

Esperaré por ti  
Como siempre hago  
Hay algo ahí  
Que no puede compararse con otra cosa

Tú estás lejos  
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella  
Escuchaste a la gente que te asustó mortalmente de mí corazón  
Extraño que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte  
Para pensar que me amabas también  
Creo que estabas besando a un tonto  
Debiste haber estado besando a un tonto

(Kissing a fool, George Michael. Crédito al autor)

Al concluir hubo muchos aplausos, y Tom sonrió, esa canción era una de las de un afamado cantante al que admiraba mucho. Sin embargo, notó que una música de fondo había acompañado su interpretación. Y no fue solamente el piano que el tocó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. La canción no se había estrenado todavía. ¿Cómo la tenían? Se preguntó

Por su parte, al igual que las guerreras y el resto del auditorio Cooan escuchó sin perder detalle. Por unos momentos no pensó ni en quien podría ser aquel muchacho ni en lo que ella debería hacer. Solamente se dejó llevar por aquella melodía que lograba envolverla. La mirada profunda clavada en ella de los ojos azules de aquel chico que cantaba con intensidad y parecía que solo estaba dirigiéndose a ella y realmente la letra del tema parecía estar directamente escrita para la propia Kermesite, quien sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago al tiempo que notaba como su corazón latía más deprisa. Era como si esa canción le llegase a lo más íntimo de sí misma. Como si ese extraño quisiera invitarla a reflexionar sobre su vida…

\- ¿Por qué me sentiré tan rara? - Se preguntó a sí misma la chica en tanto escuchaba realmente absorta. -

 

Cuando finalizó la canción Tom recibió grandes aplausos, no sólo por parte de ella sino del resto del auditorio. Él se acercó sonriente hasta la chica para reiniciar la conversación.

\- ¿Sueles venir mucho? - La inquirió. -   
-No, es la primera vez que vengo. Pero de seguro volveré, ¿tú cantas aquí a menudo?,- preguntó Kermesite con visible interés. -  
-Si te digo la verdad, es la primera vez. - Le confesó él añadiendo con desenfado. - Pero si tú comienzas a venir con frecuencia te aseguro que estaré encantado de repetir...Aunque no soy de aquí.  
\- ¡Qué coincidencia! – replicó la muchacha admitiendo sin pensar. – Yo tampoco…

 

Se llevó las manos a la boca con una expresión entre atónita y temerosa. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso? Era como si al hablar con aquel chico fuera propensa a ser totalmente sincera, a bajar la guardia. Demasiado para poder mantener su incógnito. Y eso no era nada bueno. Por fortuna su interlocutor no tuvo tiempo de hacer comentario alguno. Rei se acercó entonces y Kermesite se apartó un poco. Tom vio llegar a la Guerrero Marte, él conocía por supuesto su identidad. No obstante, actuó muy convincentemente al dedicarle una mirada sorprendida cuando ella se presentó y tras felicitarle una y otra vez, alabando su maestría, le pidió al muchacho si podría actuar en el Santuario.

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta. Es para una obra benéfica de modo que no podremos pagarle mucho. Pero sería muy bonito si cantase algo para las personas que se acercan por allí a hacer sus donativos. Si rehúsa lo entenderé. -  
-Será un verdadero placer. - Le respondió Tom para alborozo de la chica esbozando una amable sonrisa, más cuando añadió. – Por favor, no es necesario que me pague en absoluto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver un santuario...  
-Muchas gracias. Estamos en el santuario Hikawa, está en la parte norte de la ciudad. - Le explicó dándole las señas concretas con el rostro iluminado de alegría. -

 

Tras despedirse con una inclinación fue a contárselo a sus amigas que cuchicheaban entre ellas sin cesar, suspirando y en ocasiones comentando de forma realmente audible cosas como.

-Mira Usagi, ¿ves cómo hay muchos chicos por ahí? ¿No me dirás que éste no es guapo? Además, me ha dicho que vendrá a actuar al santuario.  
-Sí, la verdad es que canta muy bien. - Se escuchó a la aludida con un tono sin embargo algo alicaído al añadir. - Aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en Mamoru. Además, ese chico se le parece bastante.  
-Pues debes recobrarte chica, venga, ¡alegra esa cara! - Replicó la voz de Ami, que convino con su compañera Rei. – Hay muchos chicos más. Aunque ese es muy guapo, sí.  
-Sí, es cierto que se le parece, - terció otra voz que Tom reconoció como la de Makoto, agregando con un largo suspiro. - A mí también me pasa como a ti Usagi. Me recuerda a un antiguo novio que tuve….  
\- ¡Oye! - ¡Replicó ésta que ahora parecía irritada! No hables de mí y de Mamoru como si la historia se hubiera terminado. Yo no pararé hasta saber qué le pasa y poder recuperarlo.  
-Lo siento Usagi. No quise decir eso. – Se excusó Makoto levantando ambas manos como si la estuvieran atracando. -  
\- ¡Así se habla!, no hay que rendirse nunca. - Rio Ami animando a su amiga. -  
-Bien dicho, el amor siempre debe triunfar. Además, ese joven se parece tanto a Alan - terció Minako obsequiando a aquel muchacho con unas cuantas miradas a cuál más de ternera degollada. –  
-Pero, ¿esa tal Alan no era rubio? - Intervino Rei no sin retintín. -  
-Bueno, pero a mí me lo recuerda. - Insistió su amiga. -  
-Y parece inteligente, seguro que además es buen estudiante - apostilló Ami -…

 

Tom sonrió divertido por aquello moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Esas chicas seguían siendo las mismas en esta dimensión y en la suya propia. Ingenuas y adorables a partes iguales. Se alegraba de ello. Finalmente volvió de nuevo con su cita, que le preguntó.

-Eres muy generoso. ¿Vas a ir allí a cantar sin más?  
-Sí, claro – Afirmó él. - Es una buena oportunidad para hacer algo por la gente.  
-Pero si no la conoces de nada. – Se sorprendió Kermesite. -  
-Es como la parábola del buen Samaritano – sonrió Tom que, ante la cara de extrañeza de su interlocutora le preguntó. - ¿La has escuchado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Tom le resumió.

-Digamos que, en esencia, hace muchos siglos, un hombre que era del pueblo judío fue robado por unos atracadores estando de viaje. Estos le dejaron malherido en una cuneta. Él gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pasó un sacerdote y le ignoró, pasó un levita, que era una especie de hombre justo para su pueblo y también le ignoró. Al rato un hombre que pertenecía al pueblo de los Samaritanos, que eran enemigos de los judíos, le oyó. Al verle en tan mal estado se compadeció de él, le subió a su montura y lo llevó a una posada para que le cuidasen. Incluso pagó al posadero para que le atendiera hasta que se recuperase.  
\- ¿Y se recuperó? - Quiso saber la chica con cierta curiosidad. -  
-Al parecer sí. - Contestó él admitiendo. - Aunque la historia no desvela nada más…  
-Me parece algo ilógico, por no decir estúpido. – Rio ella al explicar con gesto que expresaba obviedad. - ¿Si era su enemigo para qué ayudarle? Hubiera sido mejor haber acabado con él.  
-Bueno, la idea de esa parábola es que, todos podemos ayudar a nuestros semejantes, y los enemigos pueden dejar de serlo. Cuando se les conoce. Quizás uno puede darse cuenta de que ha estado luchando por algo que no merecía la pena después de todo. – Declaró él mirándola intensamente a los ojos. En tanto preguntaba. – ¿No lo crees así?...

 

Kermesite apartó la vista tras unos instantes. Algo en ella se estremecía cuando aquel chico la miraba de aquella manera. Y no podía dejar de pensar, ¿Qué hacía él ayer en el santuario Hikawa? Cuando esa chica le ofreció ir él aparentó no haber estado nunca en un santuario. Aquello era cada vez más raro. Como pudo salió de aquel desconcierto en el que él la había sumido y pudo pretextar que ya era tarde y debía marcharse. Tom asintió y se levantó con ella para irse. Según se dirigían hacia la salida él le pidió.

-Espero que tú vayas también al santuario. Me alegraría mucho verte allí. Siento que me inspiras.  
-Puedes estar seguro. - Afirmó ella que ruborizándose de nuevo se despidió de él besándole en la mejilla. Ni la misma Kermesite sabía por qué había hecho eso. - Este chico no está mal, además me será más útil de lo que suponía. Es la tapadera perfecta para acudir sin levantar sospechas y seguro que en el santuario podré encontrar a la chica. Y ¿quién sabe? Puede que averigüe que estaba haciendo él allí ayer cuando me sorprendió. - Pensó esbozando a su vez otra sonrisa, aunque ahora de naturaleza más maliciosa puesto que se había percatado de que aquel lugar era precisamente por el que aparecía a menudo aquella cría que debía eliminar. – Si, aprovecharé el momento y triunfaré…

 

Al poco de esta conversación Tom se marchó del restaurante dejando el campo libre a su amigo. Se despidió de Cooan que pretextó llamar un taxi. La chica lo hizo, aunque al marcharse en él solo recorrió un par de manzanas. Se bajó en una calle secundaria sin apenas gente.

-Son dos mil yenes. - Le dijo el conductor. -  
-Claro- se sonrió la joven que parecía ir a sacar la cartera. -

 

Y lo hizo en lugar de estar presta a usar su poder del fuego dispuesta a quemar a aquel infeliz. Podría haberlo hecho sin problemas, no vio a ningún testigo. No obstante, algo la detuvo. Sin saber por qué recordó la conversación con ese chico. Incluso imaginó su sonrisa en tanto le contaba aquella historia. Finalmente sacó el monedero que llevaba y pagó a la manera humana. Incluso dando algo de propina. Se alejó como si estuviera aturdida. En tanto se metía por un desierto callejón se decía, aun desconcertada.

-Quizás sea mejor hacer las cosas al modo humano por ahora, para no llamar la atención. Sí, mi querido amo Rubeus me dijo que no debíamos hacernos notar…

 

Caminó algo más y cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie, desapareció tele portándose a su nave. Roy por su parte llegó un poco antes, coincidió con su amigo que le esperaba sonriente. Los chicos intercambiaron unas pocas palabras sobre la cita de éste último y Tom le contó de paso que Usagi parecía algo deprimida.

-Creo que tuvo algún problemilla con su novio por esta época. – Comentó Roy sin estar del todo seguro, aunque enseguida remachó con seguridad. - No te preocupes, ya verás como la animo.  
-Seguro que sí - sonrió su amigo chocando una palma de su mano con la de su interlocutor y despidiéndose. - Te dejo el campo libre, supongo que Bertie estará al llegar.

 

Roy asintió y tras despedirse de su compañero se dirigió al restaurante donde se había citado con su chica. Antes de nada, se fijó en el escenario de karaoke. En él cantaba el sustituto de Tom, éste al parecer no cautivaba tanto a la clientela, pues su actuación en el aparato musical estaba siendo bastante discreta. El muchacho esperó entonces educadamente hasta que el tipo acabó y pidió permiso para actuar. Antes de eso se acercó hacia las guerreras que seguían sentadas en su mesa, terminando de cenar. Usagi parecía comer poco para lo que ella estilaba. Roy sonrió divertido y con su mejor acento americano se aproximó más con el pretexto de subir hacia el karaoke. Pretendiendo no comprender se dirigió a ellas en inglés.

-I am sorry my ladies. Is this the way to the karaoke?

 

Las chicas le miraron atónitas, la mayoría de ellas diríase que sin comprender. Solo Minako, merced a su dominio del inglés proveniente de su estancia en Londres, sonrió, respondiendo enseguida.

-Yes sir. Our apologies if we are in your way. – Pudo replicar ella, dándose cuenta de que estaban sentadas muy cerca de las escaleras.-

 

Roy le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía capaz de hacer derretirse a la joven sailor, aunque enseguida se fijó en Usagi que mantenía esa expresión triste y ausente, entonces le dijo con tono animoso.

-¡Don´t be sad young lady! I am sure the issue which troubles you is going to be fix. I´ll be honored if the song I going to sing gives back the joy to your pretty face. You’ll see, your dreams will come true. Everything is gonna be all right.

 

De nuevo todas le miraron con la boca abierta, otra vez Minako tradujo a la perpleja Usagi, que, desde luego se quedó entre atónita y gratamente impresionada como el resto, clavando su mirada en aquel pedazo de hombretón.

-Te ha dicho que animes esa cara, que tus problemas se van a arreglar, que tus sueños se cumplirán. Y que todo va a ir bien ¿No es adorable?   
\- ¡Desde luego, con un novio así mis problemas se arreglarían todos! - Exclamó Makoto, añadiendo incrédula. - ¡Vaya noche llevamos!, ¡que dos chicos tan guapos!  
-Oye Usagi, ¡vas a tener que deprimirte más a menudo! Nos estás trayendo suerte. - Rio Rei que, para su satisfacción consiguió que su amiga sonriera incluso casi contra su talante melancólico de esa noche, más cuando Marte agregó. – A este paso tendremos chicos para todas.

 

Roy entre tanto subió al escenario y al poco vio de reojo como Bertie entraba en el local, llevaba un precioso traje de noche azul celeste a juego con una cinta de ese color anudada muy sensualmente alrededor de su cuello. Ella también le vio y sonriendo tomó asiento en una mesa cercana al escenario. Él por su parte se preguntaba si la canción que deseaba cantar estaría en la memoria del karaoke, posiblemente aún no. De hecho, faltaban años para que saliera, aunque para su sorpresa con sólo pensar en esa melodía ésta comenzó a sonar. Aquella era una canción movidita. Sonriendo, se percató de que además de Bertie, las guerreras seguían mirándole embobadas. De modo que, aunque ellas no se dieran del todo por aludidas, dijo antes de comenzar ahora haciéndose comprender.

-Dedico esta canción, a unas muy buenas amigas mías y a otra persona que espero lo sea desde este momento. ¡Para mí, son todas unas estrellas! - Exclamó mirando ahora a Bertie que le sonrió de forma divertida. -

 

Ella prestó atención cuando aquel chico empezaba a cantar, y lo cierto es que lo hacía muy bien. Desde luego ese muchacho sabía cómo captar la atención de cualquiera. Como el resto de la gente escuchó fascinada y divertida, sonriendo al observar cómo se movía y siguiéndole con la vista. 

Personas Estrella  
Contando tu dinero hasta que tu alma se vuelva verde  
Personas estrella  
Contando el coste de tu deseo de ser visto

No me cuento a mí mismo entre ti  
Puedo estar viviendo un sueño  
Es solo que he visto a muchos como tú  
No puedo evitar sino desear  
Que haya una diferencia entre tú y yo

Eres una estrella  
Estoy hablando contigo

Eres una estrella

Puede que tu mama renunciara a ti, chico  
Es el mismo viejo…  
Quizás tu padre no te quería lo suficiente, chica.

Personas estrella  
Nunca olvides que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo  
Solo mira a toda esa maravillosa gente  
Tratando de olvidar que tuvieron que pagar por lo que tú ves

Es un sueño  
Con una pesadilla clavada en el medio  
Pero estás en serio  
Soy solo curioso  
Pero donde estarías  
Sin toda esa atención

Morirías  
Yo moriría  
Moriríamos, ¿Verdad?

El chico se contorneaba de una forma muy provocativa y tampoco bailaba nada mal. Dando palmas y con giros bastante rítmicos había contagiado al auditorio. Así que Roy decidió también darle algo más de ritmo a la canción, igual que hacía en la Golden para revolucionar el ambiente en las fiestas.

Puede que tu mama renunciara a ti, chico  
Es el mismo viejo…  
Quizás tu padre no te quería lo suficiente, chica.

¿Cuánto es suficiente?

¿Cuánto es suficiente?  
¿Estás en serio?  
¿Solo soy curioso?

Gran, gran Estrella  
Debe ir lejos

Habla sobre tu madre  
Habla sobre tu padre  
Habla sobre la gente  
Que te ha hecho lo que eres

Habla sobre tu profesor  
Del matón que te pegaba  
Habla sobre la gente que ha pagado  
Por tu nuevo coche deportivo

Bertierite, se fijaba atentamente en él al igual que el resto de las mujeres de la sala. Roy se acercó con intención a la mesa en la que se sentaban Usagi y sus amigas junto con Luna y Artemis que habían llegado al poco tiempo. Las chicas se quedaron embobadas cuando él se puso tras ellas y las pidió que le secundasen en esa danza improvisada. Incluso se animaron a bailar, y a cantar el estribillo que aparecía en la pantalla del karaoke. Todas, incluida la misma Usagi que por un momento parecía haber olvidado su tristeza.

¿Te levantaste con mal pie, cariño?  
¿Tienes un pequeño cuento que contar?  
¿Es porque eres una Estrella?  
¿Es eso lo que te hace una estrella?

Las chicas danzaban levantándose de sus asientos, en tanto Roy se paseaba alrededor de donde estaban moviéndose al compás con las jóvenes y arengando a todas a que repitieran con más contundencia el estribillo de la canción. Después volvió a subirse al escenario. Los ojos de Bertie y los de él se encontraron y ambos se cruzaban miradas muy significativas. A ella le gustaba, para que negar la evidencia. Y le pareció algo extraño, nunca se había fijado en los hombres. Al menos hasta ahora. Y es que un chico tan apuesto no se le cruzaba en el camino todos los días. Incluso parecía que la letra de la canción iba directamente dirigida a ella. ¿Querría significar algo? Por lo poco de inglés que había estudiado antes de ir al siglo XX creyó entender algo como que, “tú secreto está a salvo conmigo”. O. “¿Tienes alguna pequeña historia que contarme, nena?”. Parecía querer interrogarla con ese ritmo trepidante que se apoderaba de todo el local. ¡Pero no!, ella debía mantener la cabeza fría para encargarse de su misión, no se podía permitir ese tipo de distracciones. Aunque esto en cuestión era bastante divertido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se sorprendió a sí misma bailando y dando palmas al igual que los demás, ¡y eso que era la gélida de sus hermanas! Desde luego, ¡si ellas la vieran!, eso hasta la hizo ponerse colorada y reírse sola

Nada llega por nada, cariño  
Esa fama y fortuna que el Cielo envió

El muchacho a traca final hizo cantar a todos los espectadores y dio varias volteretas en el aire que dejaron pasmados a todos. Las mismas guerreras estaban alucinadas y no paraban de bailar dando palmas.

Cuéntame…  
¿Y quién da un pimiento sobre tus problemas, preciosa?  
Cuando puedes pagar el alquiler  
Puedes pagar  
pagar  
pagar

llora cariño  
llora cariño

 

¿Cuánto es suficiente?

(Star People, George Michael, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar Roy recibió grandes aplausos y bajó del escenario siendo felicitado por casi todos los clientes del local que se lo habían pasado en grande. Aun entre murmullos de admiración de todos los presentes Bertierite se acercó y él le saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Espero que te haya gustado, ¡esto es ritmo pop! ¿Eh? ¿Tenéis de esto en el sitio donde vives? - Inquirió sonriendo él apuntándola con un dedo mientras le daban una toalla para secarse. –

La joven se quedó atónita tras semejante pregunta. Ese chico tenía la virtud de desconcertarla y eso no le ocurría muy a menudo. Sin embargo, enseguida se recolocó para responder.

-Has estado muy bien. Eres un magnífico cantante. Te aseguro que nunca había escuchado nada igual- sonrió la muchacha francamente divertida. Desde luego en Némesis no se dedicaban a esa clase de distracciones, cualquiera imaginaba aquello en la corte del príncipe Diamante. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar y a moverte así?... Es muy difícil para un humano normal…

 

Aunque enseguida se percató de que esa frase era un desliz. Sin embargo, ese joven se rio afirmando con modestia.

-No es para tanto…Digamos que me entrené mucho en la universidad.  
\- ¿Eres estudiante? - Quiso saber ella. -  
-En realidad, terminé ya. - Contestó el joven. -

 

La conversación se vio interrumpida entonces. Varias chicas, entre ellas las guerreras, parecían cuchichear entre ellas. Incluso Rei le recalcaba algo a Usagi, mostrando el número dos con los dedos en una mano. Visiblemente coloradas, se acercaron a él pidiéndole otra. Roy no quería, pero Bertie le miró y asintió, ante el aplauso general él cedió y cantó una bastante más romántica que la anterior. Y aquella sí que iba dirigida directamente a su invitada, tanto que ésta notó como si algo, una especie de calor extraño, le llenase el corazón durante unos instantes. Aquella letra parecía querer resumir todo lo que ambos habrían de vivir en el futuro. Entonces él se acercó extendiendo una mano y ofreciéndole.

\- ¿Bailas?  
-Yo, no estoy acostumbrada a eso. - Opuso la muchacha. -  
-Yo te llevaré. - Le sonrió él-

 

No deseando negarse, sin saber realmente porqué, la chica tomó la mano de aquel hombre y se levantó. Bailaron agarrados al lado de otras parejas con la música de esa canción que el propietario había grabado en la memoria del karaoke. Bertierite no podía dejar de pensar en cuan contradictorio podía llegar a ser aquel chico. De desmelenarse haciendo bailar a todo el local, a tenerla sobre una nube de romanticismo en tan sólo unos momentos con aquellas palabras, que, de algún modo extraño, despertaban en ella una cálida y hermosa añoranza, sin comprender por qué. Apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de él y se dejaba llevar lentamente, disfrutaba experimentando una sensación que nunca había sentido o había creído olvidada, ese sentimiento cálido dentro de su corazón...

-Dime una cosa. - Le pidió él con un susurro. - ¿Tienes a alguien especial?  
\- ¿Especial? - Se sorprendió ella mirándole atónita. -  
-Bueno, ya me comprendes. Si sales con alguien- Le aclaró. -  
-No, bueno…estoy muy ocupada. - Pudo replicar la sorprendida joven que se ruborizaba sin poderlo evitar, ese chico era muy directo. - Mi trabajo me absorbe por completo.

 

No dijeron más por el momento. Cuando la música cesó también arrancó unos merecidos aplausos, aunque estos murieron un poco antes que los de la canción anterior. Estaba Roy dispuesto a sentarse con su cita para cenar cuando vio de refilón como Rei y Ami parecían conversar, pudo captar que Marte le decía a su amiga.

-Venga Ami, tú hablas inglés mucho mejor que yo…no quiero hacer el ridículo.  
-Vale, está bien, - convino la azorada jovencita. -

 

Finalmente observó cómo la guerrera Mercurio se acercaba hasta donde estaban. Sonrió de nuevo, la azorada muchacha le felicitó entusiásticamente y le pidió si le apetecería ir al día siguiente a participar en una fiesta en el santuario Hikawa en tanto Bertie se mantenía discretamente aparte.

-We don´t have money, it is...is only a charity party - se excusaba la pobre Ami añadiendo eso sí, con todo su poder de persuasión. – But we will have fun. Besides, one fellow of yours will come. I think he is American, like you… and he promised me this very afternoon.  
-¡Oh really! – exclamó Roy con pretendida sorpresa. - I won´t miss it. Thank you young lady. I´ll be there with great pleasure. – Remachó él sabiendo que Ami le comprendería perfectamente. -

 

Así fue, ella saludó cortésmente con una de aquellas graciosas inclinaciones japonesas, (que Roy algo jocosamente trató de imitar), y tras darle las gracias una y otra vez volvió con sus amigas que al escuchar la buena nueva parecían bastante contentas. Incluso Usagi sonreía ahora de forma más entusiasta. Eso alegró al chico que, finalmente si se dirigió a sentarse junto con Bertie. Ésta mientras había escuchado atentamente aquella conversación de su cita con esa muchachita. Estaba claro que era un hombre encantador. Había sido muy amable con aquellas niñas que ahora parecía que ya se marchaban despidiéndose a lo lejos con un saludo que Roy devolvió agitando una mano y sonriendo. Lo divertido fue que, tras Ami, apareció el propio dueño del local. El pobre chico no sabía ya donde meterse. Ese hombre al parecer le traía una proposición cuando le abordó.

-¡Oiga amigo!, le contrato, venga usted por las noches y le pagaré bien.  
-Gracias, es usted muy amable - le respondió él que, sin embargo, rehusó cortésmente. - Pero de momento estoy interesado en otras cosas, de todas formas, lo pensaré.  
-Hágalo, por favor- le pidió el dueño esperando que este otro muchacho si aceptase. - Mientras tanto la casa invita a champán. – Desde luego que quería persuadir a ese tipo e hizo traerles a ambos una de sus mejores botellas que les descorchó él mismo para añadir obsequiosamente. - Que disfruten de la cena.

 

Bertierite y Roy se lo agradecieron con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa cuando finalmente tomaron asiento. Ella se sentía aún más interesada y no pudo evitar preguntarle movida por la curiosidad.

-Eres un hombre muy misterioso. Apareces de la nada, me invitas a cenar y montas todo este espectáculo, ¿qué más cosas eres capaz de hacer? Además de alegrar a esas muchachitas. - Apostilló con un no disimulado y divertido retintín. -  
-Bueno, creo que alguna lo necesitaba. Me pareció ver triste al menos a una de ellas y si puedo ayudar a alguien a ser algo más feliz. ¿Por qué no? Preocuparse por los sentimientos de otras personas es importante, ¿no lo crees tú así?

 

Aunque la desconcertada Bertierite, que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta, no lo pensara, tuvo involuntariamente que asentir.

\- Pero si no las conoces de nada, lo mismo que a mí ¿Por qué ese interés? - Quiso saber ella, ahora más intrigada que irónica. - ¿Qué eres, una especie de Boy scout? – Preguntó recordando esa figura típica para el país de dónde parecía ser aquel muchacho. -  
\- No precisamente, ¡aunque eso no es algo que pueda explicarte aquí! - rio Roy que añadió algo más serio para proseguir negando suavemente con la cabeza. – Digamos que conocí a una buena chica que me enseñó a tomarme en serio a la gente y sus sentimientos. Como te he dicho antes, sólo soy un universitario recién licenciado que ha venido a Japón a pasar las vacaciones. Pero basta de hablar sobre mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti?  
\- ¿De mí? - preguntó ella pareciendo sorprendida. -   
\- Si, ¿a qué te dedicas? - Quiso saber él mirándola inquisitivamente. – Antes me dijiste que tu trabajo te absorbía por completo.  
-Soy vendedora de cosméticos –le recordó la chica a su vez -, cuando me conociste estaba vendiendo uno de mis productos.  
-Una vendedora muy bonita. - Alabó Roy -¿De dónde eres?  
-De aquí mismo, de Tokio. - Mintió rápidamente ella agradeciendo el cumplido, eso sí, con sincero y visible rubor. -   
-No pareces una japonesa muy convencional, ojos azules, pelo platino - repuso Roy de forma irónica. -   
\- Bueno, es que mi familia vino hace poco aquí - contestó Bertierite sin arredrarse y esta vez con la verdad. – Acabamos como quien dice, de mudarnos.

 

La chica trató de clavar sus ojos en los de él. Su poder hipnótico le haría revelarla algún que otro secreto que guardase en su mente. Pero, para asombro de Bertie, lo único que le dijo ese extraño individuo fue.

-Tienes unos ojos realmente muy bonitos. Azul índigo…

 

Algo sonrojada su interlocutora asintió esbozando una débil sonrisa. Por alguna causa desconocida su sugestión no funcionaba con ese muchacho. Fue entonces cuando él le preguntó.

-Por lo que he entendido tu familia acaba de instalarse en esta ciudad, ¿verdad? Me siento intrigado. ¿Tienes hermanos?  
-Si…hermanas en realidad - convino ella que quiso saber a su vez. - ¿Te parece interesante?

 

Roy asintió pidiendo que le contase algo acerca de ellas. La muchacha le dijo que tenía tres hermanas más, dos mayores y una más joven, que se dedicaban a lo mismo. Él pensó que al menos en eso era sincera. Lo cierto es que Bertie hablaba ahora con total desinhibición. Era curioso pero ese muchacho parecía anticiparse a ella, incluso abordando temas que le interesaban. Y a la chica también se le fue el tiempo sin darse apenas cuenta. La conversación se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche y la chica mirando su reloj exclamó sobresaltada.

\- ¡Cielos!, es muy tarde, no tenía idea de la hora que es.  
-El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte - declaró Roy sonriendo. -   
-Debo irme ya, lo siento. - Se excusó Bertierite levantándose como una centella de la mesa. -

 

Por fin se marcharon, con la agradable sorpresa de que habían sido invitados. Cortesía de la casa les dijo el dueño al despedirles. Al salir Roy quiso acompañarla un trecho, pero ella se negó con amabilidad, el muchacho que sabía hacia donde iría no insistió. La chica tomó rumbo opuesto al de él y al poco giró una esquina que daba acceso a una oscura y desierta calleja, de ese modo pudo desaparecer sin testigos…o al menos eso creyó…

 

Cuando Kermesite y Bertierite volvieron a la nave se contaron sus respectivas citas, las dos estaban muy contentas. 

-Pero ha sido muy raro. - Confesó la menor de las dos. - He tenido la impresión de que ese muchacho sabía de mí mucho más de lo que aparentaba.  
-Me ha sucedido lo mismo. - Admitió Bertierite afirmando. - No sé, quizás sean enviados del príncipe después de todo.  
-De todos modos, quiero seguir viéndole. Para tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre él. Sé que no es nuestra misión, pero quizás eso nos de datos útiles. - Añadió Kermesite. -

 

Bertie convino en ello y le propuso a su hermana que podrían ir al santuario juntas. 

-Uniendo nuestras fuerzas aumentaremos las posibilidades de éxito. - Le argumentó. -

 

Kermesite convino en ello. En eso recibieron la llamada de Rubeus que las convocó a ambas. Sus hermanas también aguardaban para enterarse de que iba aquella reunión. Pero su jefe tenía expresión de pocos amigos y las reprendió, sobre todo a Bertierite.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? Se supone que estamos aquí para cumplir una misión, no para hacer turismo. Bertie, ¿sabes qué hora es?  
-Si amo - musitó ella tímidamente para tratar de explicarse. - Pero es que he conocido a alguien que puede ser útil para nosotros.  
\- ¿A quién?,- le inquirió él con rostro interesado. -  
-Un chico que podría haber derrotado a una de mis droidas - le contó ella. -  
\- Un simple ser humano no es capaz de eso. - Replicó su jefe añadiendo divertido, ante la cara de desconcierto de Bertierite. - Claro, supongo que será guapo.  
-Pues sí, no está nada mal. - Admitió ella ruborizándose. -   
\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? - le chilló Rubeus visiblemente enfadado en tanto la azorada chica bajaba la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, sin querer enfrentar sus ojos a los de él. - ¡Vaya con la recatada que solo sabía jugar al ajedrez! ¿Que te has creído? No voy a permitirte coquetear con el pretexto de cumplir tu trabajo.  
-Pero amo- intervino la hermana de Bertie - yo también he conocido a un chico que además sabía mi nombre...  
\- ¿Tú también? - rezongó Rubeus cruzado de brazos y apartando de ella su mirada. - Eso sí que no lo esperaba de ti, me has decepcionado Kermesite

 

Ella se quedó abatida por las palabras de Rubeus. ¡Era terrible!, no deseaba perderle. Pero antes que pudiera añadir nada en su defensa terció su hermana Calaverite con la cabeza fría y las ideas más claras.

-Amo Rubeus, suponte que mis hermanas tienen razón. Imagínate que esos dos sean supervisores del príncipe o peor aún, aliados de las guerreras y estén a la espera de descubrir nuestros planes. Puede que sepan la identidad de nuestras enemigas o donde se esconden la chica y el Cristal de Plata. Si Kermesite y Bertierite actúan con inteligencia podríamos aprovecharnos de la situación.  
-Sí, creo que es una pista que podríamos investigar - añadió Petzite, la mayor de todas. – Mis hermanas pueden ocuparse de ellos si no nos son de utilidad.

 

Rubeus se quedó pensativo acariciándose la barbilla por unos instantes. Al fin pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Me parece una buena idea. Sonsacarles lo que podáis, pero cuidado con establecer cualquier tipo de relación que no nos sea útil para nuestros propósitos. ¿Entendido?  
-Si amo - respondieron las dos a la vez con voz trémula. -  
-Y recordar que quiero resultados, así que no me falléis - añadió él. -   
-Te lo prometo amo Rubeus - repuso Kermesite recuperando su confianza. -  
-Cuenta también con Bertie, amo - dijo ésta con una sonrisita. - 

 

Su superior se metió por un espejo que daba paso a su cuarto. Tanto Petzite como Calaverite interrogaron ahora a sus hermanas pequeñas queriendo saber más detalles sobre aquellos chicos tan extraños.

-Pues el mío parece buen muchacho - opinó Kermesite. - Y canta muy bien.  
\- ¡Por qué no has visto al mío en acción! - terció Bertierite sonriendo al recordarlo. -Teníais que haberlo escuchado en el restaurante. - Ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus hermanas les contó el número que montó aquel tipo. -  
\- ¡Vaya con el chico! - pudo resoplar Calaverite. - Ese a mí no se me escapa vivo. Bertie, si fuera tú me lo habría traído a la nave y ya sabes, en tu habitación tienes una cama bastante grande. Y nadie podría oíros…

Declaró maliciosamente poniendo colorada a su hermana pequeña que no sabía a donde mirar. 

-Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Un día de estos vas a tener una amarga experiencia. - Le reprochó Petzite con gesto severo. - 

 

La aludida respondió aprovechando la ocasión, como no podía ser de otra forma, para meterse con su hermana mayor.

-Y tú podrías pensar en ello alguna vez. ¡Si hasta las dos pequeñas encuentran novio antes que tú!  
\- ¡Cállate! - replicó ésta de malos modos, visiblemente irritada. - Siempre estás con la misma tontería, tú sí que estás celosa.  
\- ¿Yo?,- rio Calaverite con aparente despreocupación sentenciando. – Querida Petzite. Yo tengo todos los hombres que quiero en cuanto me lo propongo, no como otras.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Chilló su hermana fuera de sus casillas - ¡eres una presuntuosa!  
\- ¡Y tú una amargada! - repuso su polemista con desdén. -

 

Petzite estaba muy enfadada y eso obligó a que las hermanas menores mediaran en la discusión.

-Ya basta chicas, no empecéis otra vez a discutir, parecéis unas viejas solteronas. - Les pidió Bertie separando a Petz. -  
-Parece mentira que siempre estéis peleando, - añadió Kermesite apartando a su vez a Calaverite.-Un día el amo Rubeus se va a enfadar de verdad. No le gustan nada vuestras broncas.

 

Con la mención de su jefe los ánimos se calmaron por fin y las cuatro decidieron irse a dormir para afrontar con fuerzas el siguiente día. Los chicos a su vez hicieron lo mismo. Pudieron alquilar un par de cuartos en un hostal cercano. Por la mañana, Kermesite y Bertierite se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el santuario. Al llegar se reunieron junto a las demás personas que escucharon muy complacidas a Tom. Las dos hermanas por su parte, trataron de localizar a la chica, y lo hicieron, viéndola entre un grupo de adolescentes que estaban escuchando totalmente entusiasmadas.

-No podemos atacar ahora - le objetó Bertierite a su hermana valorando la situación - hay demasiada gente. El objetivo podría ocultarse y nos verían. Hay que evitar atraer a las guerreras.  
-Por lo menos podremos escuchar al chico ese, te aseguro que canta muy bien. Solo por eso merece la pena perder la tarde. - Le propuso Kermesite mirando hacia donde estaba Tom. -   
-Sí, el que yo he conocido también lo hace de maravilla y creo que va a actuar allí como el tuyo. - Sonrió Bertie que ahora tuvo que admitir más turbada. - La verdad, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que me ocurre cuando se acerca a mí.  
\- ¿Un escalofrío?, ¿Cómo algo cálido? - le inquirió su interlocutora. -   
-Sí, es eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó su hermana sorprendida. -  
-Por qué a mí me ocurrió lo mismo con ese chico de ahí. No me había pasado desde que conocí a Rubeus. Espero que no tenga que matarle. - Añadió más apesadumbrada. -   
-No tendrás que hacerlo, seguro- la animó su interlocutora. - No tiene nada que ver con la niña. Aquella tarde te vio por casualidad, seguro que estaba visitando el santuario. Nada más.

 

En ese momento Bertierite vio a Roy acercarse y charlar con el chico moreno que cantaba en una de las pausas de éste. Los dos chocaron las palmas y sonrieron ante los aplausos del resto del auditorio. La cita de Bertie tomó el relevo y también cantó, organizando otra algarada, sobre todo entre el público femenino. Después ambos chicos cantaron a dúo alguna que otra canción y parecían perfectamente compenetrados, como si llevaran haciendo aquello mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ese es el chico con el que cené yo ayer! - señaló Bertie atónita. -   
-Los dos se conocen, que extraño - dijo su hermana pensativa - ¿Tú crees que podrían ser amigos de las guerreras e intentar seducirnos para que olvidemos nuestra misión?  
-No, no lo creo- negó ésta afirmando con seguridad -, cuando le miré a los ojos, estos me decían la verdad. Él siente algo por mí, de eso estoy segura, pero no comprendo porqué, nunca le había visto antes.  
-A mí me pasa lo mismo con el otro muchacho - reconoció su contertulia. - No quería atacarme, sólo quería hablar conmigo, y sabía cosas de mí, como por ejemplo mi nombre. Pero lo decía de forma extraña. Tal y como les suena a los humanos de aquí. El que empleo cuando estoy de incognito. Pero, ¿cómo puede saberlo?  
-Nos habrá oído hablar alguna vez - conjeturó Bertie, aunque de forma insegura. -   
-Puede ser, - aceptó su hermana - pero será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Si Rubeus nos vuelve a sorprender llegando tarde no quiero ni pensar en la bronca que nos espera- le advirtió. -   
-Tienes razón -asintió Beruche. -

Ambas desaparecieron de allí, ya en la nave se decidieron por atacar al día siguiente....

N lo que a los muchachos respectó aguardaron y tras un buen rato suspiraron con cierto desencanto. Las chicas no habían venido.

-No sé. Quedó en que vendría. – Comentó Tom. –  
-Seguramente habrán recibido órdenes de ese capullo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Rubeus, ¿no?  
-Puede ser. – Replicó su amigo sin mucha convicción. –  
-Por una vez han sido ellas las que nos han plantado – se sonrió Roy. –  
\- ¿Cómo puede tomártelo así?- Le recriminó su interlocutor que parecía estar contrariado – A saber lo que pueden estar haciendo.  
-Anda Tommy. No te preocupes. Recuerda que esta realidad es diferente a la nuestra. Pero ellas siguen siendo buenas chicas.  
-Sí, si descontamos la vez que Cooan quiso quemarme vivo. Hasta ahora no se han portado mal. – Contestó Tom no sin irónico sentido del humor. –  
-Vamos a tener paciencia – Le animó su compañero. –

En ese instante el grupo de Rei y las demás se acercaron hasta ellos. La sacerdotisa les felicitó con mucha cordialidad.

-Muchas gracias. Han sido ustedes muy amables, Hemos recaudado mucho.  
-Me alegro señorita. – Le sonrió Tom –  
-Me llamo Hino Rei. - Pudo decir ella no sin rubor. –  
\- ¿Y cómo está nuestra amiga? - Se interesó Roy observando ahora a Usagi que le devolvió una mirada atónita en tanto se ponía colorada. Más cuando el chico agregaba con amabilidad. – Espero que más feliz que ayer.  
-Estoy bien, gracias. – Pudo decir ella con un tono dubitativo –  
-No la hagas caso, es una tonta – Intervino la pequeña niña de pelo ¿¡rosa!? Que tenía a su lado. 

Luego entonces era esa misma que vieron al llegar…

\- ¡Chibiusa! Ya me tienes harta con tu manía de meterte en mis asuntos. - La espetó Usagi –

La cría le sacó la lengua y su interlocutora hizo lo propio, al cabo de un momento ambas estaban en una guerra de gestos de burla la una contra la otra. El resto de las chicas se ruborizaron afectadas por un evidente sentido del ridículo, aunque los dos muchachos se rieron divertidos. Cuando mediaron entre ambas, Tom se aproximó a la pequeña y arrodillándose para estar a su altura le susurró.

-Eres un encanto. Dime, ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?  
\- ¿Ayudarme? - Repitió la cría que no parecía comprender. –  
-Si. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tú háznoslo saber. – Le sonrió cómplicemente el chico. –

 

Chibiusa se puso colorada. Ese chico además de guapo le recordaba mucho a su padre. Lo cierto es que era muy parecido a Mamoru en bastantes cosas. 

-Gracias...-Musitó con azoramiento. -

Roy entre tanto charlaba un poco con Ami y las demás después de que las chicas se presentasen también.

-No sabía que usted supiera japonés. - Comentó una atónita Ami con la misma cara de sorpresa de las demás. -  
-Tuteadme, por favor. - Les pidió Roy, alegando. - Bueno, unas amigas me enseñaron. Eran tan simpáticas como vosotras. Que también parecéis estar muy unidas.   
-Estudiamos segundo de secundaria. – Le contó Ami. – A mí me gustaría llegar a ser una buena doctora.  
-Seguro que lo serás – Convino él afirmando divertido. –Tienes aspecto de ser muy inteligente.  
-Yo quisiera llegar a ser una buena repostera o abrir mi propia tienda de flores. – Comentó Makoto a su vez. –  
-Pues si las tartas que hemos probado antes eran tuyas te auguro un gran éxito. – Declaró el chico haciendo que la pobre muchacha se pusiera colorada. –  
-Bueno Roy- intervino Tom. – Ya va siendo hora de irnos.  
-Sí, una pena – suspiró él en tanto se dirigía ahora a Minako. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has dicho que querías llegar a ser famosa, ¿verdad?

 

Aunque la muchacha le miró confundida, no recordaba haber dicho nada. Seguramente alguna de sus amigas lo habría comentado.

-Es verdad. Ojalá cantase tan bien como usted. – Pudo replicar visiblemente azorada. –  
-Eres una chica muy guapa y simpática, como tus compañeras. Seguro que lo conseguirás. – La halagó Roy para dejarla todavía más colorada, añadiendo. – Y además dominas el inglés muy bien… ¿Has vivido fuera de aquí?  
-Sí, un año en Inglaterra. - Le confirmó tímidamente la jovencita. -  
\- ¿Y usted señorita Hino? - Se interesó Tom. –  
-Por favor, llámeme Rei – Le pidió ella con una sonrisa vergonzosa para afirmar. – Yo tengo muchos sueños, uno de ellos es ser una gran sacerdotisa.  
-Ese ya puedes darlo por cumplido. – Afirmó su interlocutor. –  
-Muchas gracias- sonrió su contertulia, visiblemente halagada para oponer con modestia. – Sin embargo, todavía me queda mucho por aprender.

 

Estuvieron conversando unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron. Aunque tras irse los muchachos las caras de las chicas expresaban desconcierto.

-Son dos chicos estupendos. – Declaró Minako que se llevaba ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla, parecía además que sus ojos formasen corazones. –  
-Si. Desde luego. - Convino Makoto con idéntica postura. –  
-Pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. – Intervino Ami con tono reflexivo atrayendo las atónitas miradas de las otras, más cuando declaró. – Parecen saber cosas sobre nosotras. Cosas que solo nos contamos las unas a las otras. O a gente en la que de veras confiamos.  
-Si. Es verdad. – La secundó Rei afirmando con su inequívoco tono de sacerdotisa. – Y he percibido unas extrañas energías alrededor suyo.  
\- ¿Crees que podrían ser enemigos?- Quiso saber Usagi aprovechando que Chibiusa estaba con el abuelo de Rei, terminando de comerse unas empanadillas. –  
-No lo creo. Al menos no he percibido auras malignas en ellos. No, no parecen ser malas personas. – Afirmó Rei. – Todo lo contrario.  
-Tendremos que esperar acontecimientos – Dijo la gata Luna que apareció ahora tras de unos matorrales cercanos. – Artemis les ha seguido hasta un hostal, no parecen desde luego ser miembros del grupo que ha tratado de atacar a Chibiusa.  
-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, ya se ha hecho tarde…-Terció Ami. -  
-Bueno, ¡pero mañana es fiesta! – Exclamó Usagi con su típica jovialidad, afirmando – Y trataré de que Mamoru vuelva conmigo otra vez.  
\- ¡Uy! …la veo muy optimista. – Le susurró Minako a Rei que asintió. –

 

Pero su compañera lo percibió dedicándoles una furibunda mirada. Sus amigas sonrieron de forma tonta y no dijeron nada. Tras eso se separaron retornando cada una a sus hogares. Y al poco de irse las chicas, una vez más un extraño agujero negro se materializó en el Cielo sin que nadie lo advirtiera, por su parte ambos jóvenes habían entrado en el hotel que eligieron para pasar la noche…

-Bueno Tommy. - Le dijo Roy a su amigo. - Espero que mañana podamos ver a nuestras dos chicas.  
-Por desgracia aquí no son nuestras chicas. - Declaró el otro joven. -  
-Lo serán. - Afirmó confiadamente su compañero. - Dales un poco de tiempo…

 

Al día siguiente fueron de nuevo al templo. Allí, la pequeña Chibiusa recogía flores cerca del Santuario, era una bonita mañana. Nada hacía presagiar ningún problema, pero estos no tardarían en llegar. Bertierite y Kermesite aparecieron con sus uniformes de faena. Cooan localizó a la chica, al menos la que, según los datos que les proporcionase su jefe iba a estar allí aquel día. Recordó como Rubeus la llamó a su presencia y como ella, ilusionada, acudió. Tenía un bonito frasco de perfume que acababa de comprar para él. Menos mal que no se le había roto cuando tropezó con un estúpido al que reconoció luego en el santuario. Sea como fuere su jefe le explicó que la chica estaría allí esa tarde y le pidió que acabase con ella. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Luego, cuando su comandante iba a marcharse le ofreció el frasquito. Él lo aceptó, pero desafortunadamente lo sujetó demasiado fuerte rompiéndolo en pedazos. Rubeus parecía tener expresión de disgusto y desdén cuando lamentó lo sucedido asegurando que tendría más cuidado la próxima vez. Kermesite se quedó ahí, mirando los restos del frasco de cristal y del perfume derramado en la cubierta de la nave. Preguntándose si Rubeus estaría disgustado por la cita que ella tuvo con aquel otro chico o bien sería que pretendía ponerla celosa. El caso es que ahí estaba ella ahora. Esa niña efectivamente se había mostrado y aunque en el último momento su hermana se le había unido, pero no importaba, mejor aún, entre las dos podrían cumplir con su misión y el amo Rubeus se sentiría feliz. Entonces seguro que le declararía su amor.

-Ahí la tenemos. Debe de ser esa ¡Está en nuestro poder! - Exclamó exultante. -  
-Baja tú a encargarte de ella, yo vigilaré que esas molestas guerreras no aparezcan. - Le indicó Bertierite llamando a una droida. -

 

Rubeus supervisaba la operación desde su nave. De pronto, la proyección holográfica se activó y emergió la figura del Hombre Sabio. Éste se dirigió al muchacho.

-He detectado una fuerte presencia de energía. El cristal negro ha reaccionado repentinamente.  
\- ¿Podría ser la chica? - Inquirió el sorprendido chico. -  
-Los patrones energéticos no coinciden, esta fuerza podría ser incluso mayor. Debes averiguar de dónde procede.   
-Enviaré al resto de las hermanas para que la rastreen. - Replicó Rubeus, en tanto la figura de aquel individuo, totalmente cubierto por un negro sayal y encapuchado desaparecía. -

 

Ajenas a esto las dos hermanas estaban a punto de llevar a cabo su plan. Kermesite bajó a por la chica, debía acercarse con cautela para no ser descubierta. Bertierite vigilaba suspendida en el aire junto a su droida. Entonces algo se acercó volando hacia ella. Un extraño ser humanoide vestido con una especie de armadura y portando algo similar a un monóculo de color verde sobre su ojo derecho. Estaba claro que no era humano.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Quiso saber la joven. -

 

Aquel tipo hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, se tocó ese extraño visor y mirándola fijamente declaró con una sonrisita de desdén.

-Fuerza de combate novecientas cuarenta unidades…Eres un ser débil.  
\- ¿Eres una droida? - Inquirió Bertierite con visible desconcierto. - ¿Te envía el amo Rubeus para apoyarnos?...  
\- ¡Cállate! - Le espetó ese extraño. -  
\- ¡No me gusta que me hablen de ese modo! -Se sonrió ella con tintes maliciosos para ordenar a su droida. - Lipus. Ocúpate de este intruso.  
-Mi señora me manda. - Replicó esa especie de mujer de cara pálida, con una larga melena azul, que lucía una extraña y larga falda hasta los tobillos y una blusa bastante amplia. -

 

La droida se lanzó contra ese individuo que simplemente la observó llegar tratando de analizar su fuerza sin lograrlo.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres un androide… ¡bah!

 

Lipus lanzó una ráfaga de aire congelado por su boca, pero para su sorpresa y la de su ama, ese tipo desapareció a gran velocidad, apartándose de ahí…

\- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? - Pudo decir Bertierite que no le veía ahora por ningún sitio. -  
-Aquí- replicó la voz de ese tipo que estaba detrás de la droida. - Esto para ti. - Exclamó lanzando un rayo de energía contra ese androide al que destruyó reduciéndolo a polvo. -  
\- ¡Pero!… ¿Quién eres tú? - Quiso saber la atónita Ayakashi, ahora con tono teñido de temor. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?...

 

Por toda réplica ese individuo la atacó con otro rayo. Bertierite quiso cubrirse instintivamente con ambos brazos, aunque eso no le iba a servir de nada. Por fortuna una silueta de alguien cuyo pelo y cuerpo brillaba con destellos dorados apareció ante ella y desvió esa ráfaga de energía…

\- ¿Eh? - Exclamó aquel tipo ahora realmente impresionado cuando miró su visor. - Su potencia de combate es…- Apenas pudo decir algo más, ese aparato comenzó a echar humo y saltó en pedazos. ¡No puede ser! - Se dijo asombrado.  
-Tú, payaso. - Replicó el recién llegado que no era otro sino Roy. - ¿No sabes que no se debe atacar a una mujer?

 

Bertie miraba asombrada a ese hombre. Su extraño pelo brillaba dorado y ahora emitía un gran fulgor que casi la cegaba, se dirigió hacia ella sonriente. La joven, poniendo una mano entre su rostro y aquel resplandor le preguntó.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Te envía el amo Rubeus?   
-Quédate detrás de mí. Este tipo es peligroso. - Le indicó por toda réplica.-

 

El aludido atacó lanzando unos rayos de energía, pero Roy los apartó de un manotazo. Ante el sorprendido atacante, el guerrero dorado se acercó tranquila y pausadamente a él y se plantó a unos pocos palmos, diciendo con una voz grave.

-Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer. -

 

Acto seguido su enemigo le golpeó en el rostro con su puño echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. El hombre sangró por la nariz, pero se restañó la herida sonriendo ante el asombro de Bertierite. 

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¡Ahora me toca a mí!  
-De eso nada. - Replicó ese tipo que se alejó tratando de escapar. -

 

Volaba a toda velocidad pero aquel guerrero apareció súbitamente delante de él provocando que su expresión se deformase por el pánico.

\- ¿Tienes prisa amigo? - Le preguntó con sorna Roy, añadiendo con visible enfado.- Has tratado de hacerle daño a mi chica. Te voy a dar una buena paliza.  
\- ¡Muereeee! – Gritó su contrincante lanzando contra él una tremenda oleada de energía que provocó una gran explosión en el cielo. -

 

Bertierite pudo ver aquello desde la distancia. Estaba realmente anonadada. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? Si eran guerreros terrestres más les valdría regresar corriendo al futuro. Aunque todavía quedó más perpleja al observar que, tras despejarse el humo de aquella explosión, el hombre de brillo dorado seguía allí, imperturbable.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya resistido eso?- Se preguntaba la joven sin salir de su asombro.-

 

Aquel extraño sujeto se había limitado a esperar el ataque y a dejar que éste le alcanzase. Sabía que no iba a causarle daño. Entonces emitió aún más energía y sin mediar palabra golpeó a ese tipo en el estómago haciendo que se doblase.

\- ¡Mal…maldito! –Escupió ese extraño humanoide para declarar. - Cuando vengan mis refuerzos no te será tan sencillo.  
\- ¿Refuerzos? - Inquirió Roy sin comprender. -  
-Llegarán en poco tiempo. - Sonrió ese tipo. - Este planeta será nuestro…A mayor gloria del amo Gralas.  
\- ¿Quién? - Inquirió su interlocutor con desconcierto. -

 

Sin embargo, ese tipejo no parecía querer charlar más. Se recuperó entre tanto y quiso volver a huir. Aunque en esta ocasión fue un rayo congelado de Bertierite el que le alcanzó, petrificándole dentro de un bloque de hielo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- Quiso saber Roy que se plantó ante ella en menos de una fracción de segundo.-  
-Acabar con él…- Replicó la interpelada con una media sonrisita para sentenciar. - Eso es lo que le ocurre a cualquier que se atreva a interferir en mi misión. - Y la muchacha sin previo aviso desapareció de allí. -  
\- ¿Ah sí? - Repuso su contertulio sonriendo a su vez. - Vamos a verlo…

 

La joven reapareció a las puertas del santuario. Escondida tras unos árboles. Pero no salió de su asombro cuando ese tipo se materializó junto a ella. 

\- ¡Me rindo, por favor, no me hagas daño! - le pidió la muchacha con una mirada suplicante, aunque no era capaz de distinguir el rostro de su captor. Aquel resplandor dorado era demasiado fuerte y la obligaba a apartar la vista. -

 

Por toda respuesta el hombre la agarró por los hombros y la besó en la boca de forma pasional. Bertie al principio trató de resistirse, pero luego se dejó llevar. Fue un beso largo en el que la chica notó con la lengua de aquel hombre jugueteaba con la suya. Al terminar éste la miró fijamente con unos ojos verdes destellantes y simplemente desapareció. Ella se quedó sorprendida, temblando desconcertada y bastante asustada, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Al fin la chica trató de serenarse, tocándose los labios se abrazó a sí misma y descubrió que tenía un papel entre uno de los tirantes de su uniforme. - Lo sacó y leyó su contenido -.

 

-"Si deseas saber quién soy y cuales son mis intenciones acude al parque del oeste esta noche tú sola. Sabré si vienes con alguien, conozco cada paso que das, cada movimiento que haces y recuérdalo, te estaré observando”.

 

Al leer esto se sintió confusa y nuevamente asustada, pero se calmó recurriendo a su capacidad de raciocinio. Si ese extraño individuo dorado hubiera querido acabar con ella podría haberlo hecho allí mismo. Y aquel beso... ¿por qué? No fue desagradable, sino incluso, al contrario. Además, la había protegido de ese otro extraño ser. Desde luego, estaba desbordada por la curiosidad. Bertie no lo pensó demasiado, decidió acudir, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Entre tanto Roy sonrió, aterrizó cerca en una caseta y volvió a su estado normal. Esa noche presentía que algo importante iba a ocurrir. Había hecho bien en ir al santuario, tanto él como su amigo se levantaron temprano y volvieron, sabían que las hermanas atacarían tarde o temprano. Le alegró el haber evitado que su chica hiciera ninguna estupidez…En cuanto a ese individuo tan raro, quizás fuera alguien de la Luna Negra esa. Sin embargo, la propia Bertie pareció sorprenderse al verle. ¿Y eso de que esperaba refuerzos?... ¿Y quién era ese otro tipo al que mencionó? ...En fin, habría que ir paso a paso. Ya lo averiguaría.

 

Kermesite por su parte se acercaba a la chica, cuando la tenía a tiro escuchó una voz de hombre que reconoció. Era la de aquel chico cantante. En efecto Tom la esperaba y le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?...

 

Por toda respuesta ella le atacó tratando de acertarle con sus largas uñas como puñales, Tom las esquivó y le sujetó las manos con fuerza, sonrió y dijo...

-Eso sí que no... No te permitiré que lo hagas.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? Dime. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en impedirme cumplir con mi misión? - Espetó ella. -  
\- ¿Llamas cumplir con tú misión a tratar de asesinar a una niña? - Le recriminó él a su vez con tono indignado. - ¡Vamos, despierta! Os están utilizando a ti y a tus hermanas. Ese Hombre Sabio no es quién dice ser...  
\- ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotras? - Le preguntó su sorprendida interlocutora. - ¿Eres acaso amigo de las guerreras? ¡Morirás! - Escupió en tanto trataba de volver a acertarle con aquellas alargadas uñas. -

 

Tom había perdido la paciencia y tras esquivar el ataque sujetó a la chica con una llave de defensa personal que la impedía moverse en tanto le espetaba.  
.  
\- ¡Acaso no ves que yo no quiero hacerte daño! Me preocupo por ti Cooan, ¿es que no te das cuenta?...  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...? ¿Quién eres? - Quiso saber ella cada vez más agitada. -

 

De hecho, estaba tratando de revolverse para escapar y a punto de tele transportarse a la nave cuando escuchó a ese chico decir de forma más conciliatoria. 

-Podría explicártelo todo si dejases de intentar matarme. Sólo te suplico un momento de tregua. ¿Es que es tanto pedir? - Le reprochó él-

 

Kermesite se relajó y asintió, su corazón latía muy deprisa y el chico pudo notarlo. Aunque finalmente se fue calmando, ella también tenía curiosidad y Tom pudo soltarla. 

-Te escucho, pero procura ser convincente por que sino desde luego que te mataré – amenazó la joven con fuego en su mirada y visible desconfianza pese a todo. -

 

Pero el chico no tuvo ocasión de responder. A lo lejos oyeron gritos de socorro de la gente, incluso de algunos niños que estaban jugando en un parque cercano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? - Quiso saber él mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y reprobación. -  
-Yo no he hecho nada. - Se defendió la joven enfrentando su mirada a la del muchacho, aunque atónita también. - Quizás alguna de mis hermanas se me haya adelantado. - Dijo casi más para sí misma…

 

Desapareció para trasportarse a ese lugar, Tom la siguió, por suerte no quedaba lejos. La atónita chica vio correr a personas de un lado a otro. Al poco una explosión sacudió un terreno cercano. Había gente tirada por el suelo, algunas personas heridas de gravedad. Levantó la vista al cielo de dónde provenía aquello y vio a dos extraños seres con una especie de armadura y sendos visores acoplados a sus cabezas. Uno de ellos la vio a su vez y pareció sondearla…

-Fuerza de combate novecientas cincuenta y dos unidades, es un blanco relativamente fácil. - Declaró mirando a su compañero. -  
\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis? - Opuso Kermesite con expresión entre indignada y sorprendida. - Les dije claramente a mis hermanas que yo me iba a ocupar de esto. -  
\- ¿Defiendes tú este planeta? - Le preguntó a su vez una de esas extrañas criaturas que parecía ser un humanoide de tono rosado y gran cabeza abultada. -  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estúpido. Nosotros hemos venido a tomar este planeta. - Replicó la Ayakashi. -  
-Entonces también sois enemigos. - Sentenció esa aparición. -

 

Y sin mediar más palabra atacó lanzando un rayo de energía. La atónita Kermesite se apartó esquivándolo pero el otro ser hizo lo propio tomándola por sorpresa, Aunque en esta ocasión fue Tom quién se abalanzó hacia ella apartándola de la trayectoria de aquello. Ambos se cubrieron en el suelo de la explosión que atronó el lugar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Son amigos tuyos? - Quiso saber él. -  
\- ¿Cómo van a serlo si han intentado matarme? - Repuso la joven con tono entre furioso y sorprendido. -

 

No obstante, Kermesite contratacó con su dark fire…Elevándose en el aire empezó a arrojar una sucesión de rayos de energía oscura contra sus adversarios. Desde luego Tom quedó impresionado. No la imaginaba siendo capaz de desplegar tal poder. Pese a ello, esas dos criaturas no parecieron estar demasiado preocupadas. Esquivaron esas mortales ráfagas con celeridad.

-Tengo que hacer algo. - Se dijo él que entonces recordó las palabras de Landar. - ¡Levitación! - Exclamó elevándose en el aire junto a ella. -

 

La chica le miró sorprendida a su vez. Si ese joven era un humano corriente, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo como para preguntárselo. Sus enemigos atacaron de nuevo, en tanto analizaban a ese recién llegado.

-Fuerza de combate cuarenta y dos unidades, ¡basura! - Espetó uno de esos rosados tipos. -  
\- ¿Ah sí? - Replicó él con tono de desafío cuando invocó otro hechizo. - Analiza esto… ¡fénix!

 

Y una especie de pájaro de fuego surgió de sus manos volando a tal velocidad que sorprendió a esos dos seres estallando junto a ellos para lanzarles al suelo. Tras reponerse de su asombro Kermesite fue a rematarles.

-¡Dark Fire doble fuerza!- Invocó lanzando una llamarada oscura contra esos dos que al punto quedaron reducidos a cenizas.-

 

El chico la miró incrédulo y hasta espantado cuando descendió a su lado ella en cambio sostuvo su mirada y declaró sin parecer preocupada.

-Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo con nosotros de haber tenido la ocasión.  
-Sí, pero por malvados que fueran no me agrada mucho esto. - Contestó él. - No me gusta acabar con nadie. Aunque sean demonios.  
\- ¿Demonios? No te comprendo. - Pudo decir la joven observándole ahora con extrañeza. -  
-Es largo de contar. Quizás ahora que parece que te has dado cuenta de que estoy de tu lado, pueda explicártelo. - Suspiró él. -  
-No sé de qué lado estas. Pero admito que me has salvado de esos extraños seres. - Reconoció su contertulia condescendiendo. - Eso al menos te hace merecer una oportunidad de explicarte. 

 

En eso se dieron cuenta de que muchas personas habían visto ese combate desde lejos, algunas se aproximaban curiosas. Escucharon los ecos de las sirenas de las ambulancias que llegaban ya para atender a los heridos, junto a la policía. Tom le indicó a su acompañante que sería mejor que se alejasen. Ella asintió, tras caminar un poco tomaron asiento en un banco de un parque cercano.

-Dijiste que ibas a explicarme todo esto. - Le recordó ella, que quiso saber. - ¿Quiénes eran esos que nos atacaron?  
-No lo sé. - Admitió el chico. - Jamás les había visto. Creí que eran de los tuyos…  
-No que yo sepa. - Repuso su contertulia a su vez. Interesándose entonces para pedirle sin más rodeos. - Quiero que me digas quién eres y cómo sabes tanto sobre mí…

 

Tom asintió y le contó parte de la historia que él sabía, dijo muchas cosas que la misma Cooan le había desvelado, ella se quedó perpleja...

\- ¿Quién te ha contado todo eso?... - musitó asombrada -...  
\- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? - Ella asintió de inmediato. Tom la miró fijamente y respondió. -Tú... – y para apoyar su alegato del bolsillo de su camisa sacó su cartera y de esta extrajo una fotografía de ella junto con él. - 

 

Kermesite miró la fotografía con la boca abierta, desde luego no recordaba habérsela hecho nunca. De todos modos, o aquella chica que posaba sonriente y abrazada a ese muchacho era una hermana gemela suya o el parecido era tan claro que no podía ser ignorado. ¡Era ella misma! al cabo de unos segundos le preguntó a su contertulio sin poder dominar su asombro.

\- ¿De verdad que esa soy yo? - Tom asintió y repuso. -  
-Aunque estás muy cambiada, eres una chica muy dulce, al menos la Connie que yo conozco. Bueno te llamamos así. - Sonrió algo azorado ante la atónita mirada de ella, para agregar con tintes más entristecidos. - El caso es que no comprendo cómo te comportas de esta forma ahora.  
-Tengo una misión. Aunque parezca despiadado debo matar a esa chica o sino nuestro mundo estará condenado, eso le dijo el Sabio de mi mundo a nuestro príncipe. - Se justificó ella de forma nada entusiasta. -  
-Eso no es cierto, - le rebatió Tom - ese Sabio engañó a Diamante, todas vuestras desgracias son obra suya. Debes creerme. Y si no hacemos nada ese monstruo acabará por matarles a todos.   
-Pero, ¿qué pruebas tienes de eso? - Objetó Cooan cada vez más atónita para oponer. - El príncipe Diamante nunca lo creería. Ni yo tampoco puedo creerlo.  
\- ¿Y si te lo probase? - Le inquirió él con gesto esperanzado. –  
\- Ya veremos – replicó la chica que no parecía querer convencerse de aquello. -   
-Confía en mí, déjalo en mis manos y en las de mi amigo, él es lo bastante poderoso como para salvar a tu planeta, pero debes prometerme que dejarás en paz a esa niña...Por favor, al menos dame algo de tiempo.

 

El rostro de Kermesite mostró su lucha interna, después de lo sucedido y con aquellas revelaciones y esa fotografía sus convicciones de años parecían tambalearse. No estaba segura de lo que hacer. Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? De todos modos, podía esperar un poco para confirmarlo. De modo que suspirando largamente para relajar su tensión concedió tras meditar.

\- Te daré hasta esta noche para que demuestres que lo que me dices es verdad. Nos encontraremos en este parque a las nueve. Y por tu bien espero que todo lo que has dicho sea cierto. – Sin esperar respuesta desapareció reapareciendo en su nave sintiéndose muy confusa. -

 

Bertierite también volvió, estaba desconcertada, sus otras hermanas mayores regresaron al poco tiempo de la búsqueda a la que las enviara Rubeus sin resultados provocando el inevitable enfado de éste. También Kermesite había vuelto antes que ella, pero estuvo muy callada y reservada. La misma Bertie no quiso hablar con nadie. Meditaba sobre lo sucedido, no sabía quién podría ser ese hombre ni el extraño ser que la atacara destruyendo a una de sus mejores droidas. Esperó unas horas, deseando que llegase la noche. Al fin, con su uniforme de maligna, bajó al parque. Se aseguró de que estuviera vacío, sólo la luna iluminaba débilmente la noche. Al poco escuchó una voz familiar, aunque no podía ubicar de donde procedía, que le decía.

-Tú siempre tan puntual Bertie.  
\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué no sales para que te vea?,- preguntó ella mirando hacia todas direcciones sin poder ver a nadie. -   
-Ahora saldré, pero antes debes prometerme que desistirás en esa misión tuya...  
\- ¿Eres un aliado de las guerreras, verdad? - Repuso ella con indignación. - No conseguiréis que faltemos a nuestra promesa de cumplir con éxito la tarea que nos han asignado, puedes decírselo a ellas.

 

Entonces una figura alta se acercó a ella, al fin se dejó ver, iluminando el cielo nocturno con un resplandor dorado. Antes de que Bertie pudiera reaccionar la tenía a su lado y alargando un poderoso brazo con una mano que refulgía en ese mismo tono color oro añejo, acarició suavemente la barbilla de la muchacha. Al fin Bertierite le reconoció asombrada, sobre todo cuando él dejó de brillar y volvió a su estado normal...

\- ¡Tú, no es posible! ...- musitó y trató de ponerse en guardia, pero Roy la acarició nuevamente con suavidad y le susurró acercando sus labios a una de las orejas de la chica. -  
-Si eliges ser mi enemiga, tendré que luchar contra ti, porque estás en el bando del mal. Pero si me entregas tu corazón y cambias, no dudaría ni un segundo en dar mi vida por la tuya.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó ella asombrada. - ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera te conozco!  
-Sólo soy alguien que se preocupa por que no sufras daño. Esta misión que cumples no es lo que tú crees. Confía en mí. El odio es malo, te acaba destruyendo. Debes confiar en los demás.  
-Esas palabras son de las guerreras - repuso Beruche molesta y con tono desconfiado. -  
-Las guerreras no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ellas tampoco saben quién soy yo, al menos no aún. Y mi fuerza es muy superior a las suyas y a la de todo tu clan. Créeme, no estoy aquí por indicación de ellas.  
-Eso es muy difícil de creer- sonrió ella escéptica. –   
\- ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que no deseo hacerte daño? - Inquirió él a su vez. -  
\- ¿Y cómo sé qué ese extraño ser no era un subordinado tuyo? - Quiso saber la joven. -  
-Del mismo modo en el que yo no sé si era uno de tus robots. - Contestó él-  
\- Aun así, no me has dado una prueba de lo que dices. - Objetó La chica. -

 

Por toda réplica Roy aumentó su energía recobrando su nivel de súper guerrero y solo con las ondas de poder que de él emanaban arrasó una amplia extensión de hierba creando un agujero en torno suyo. Bertierite se quedó petrificada en el aire. Visiblemente intimidada por esa descarga de fuerza. El chico cesó entonces su emisión de energía y regresó otra vez a su estado normal. En ese momento en la nave Karaberasu y Petz detectaron esa fuente de poder y fueron nuevamente enviadas por Rubeus. Ajeno a esto Roy le explicaba a su interlocutora.

-Esto no es nada para lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero no quiero destruir la ciudad entera. Tú sólo llévame hasta ese maldito adivino de pacotilla que conocéis como el Hombre Sabio.  
\- ¿El amo Hombre Sabio?,- repitió Beruche atónita. - ¿Qué tiene él que ver…?   
-No le llames amo, - repuso Roy visiblemente molesto ahora - ese payaso no es tu amo ni el de nadie. Lo que pretende en realidad es exterminar a toda la vida que existe, tanto en la Tierra como en Némesis. Yo ajustaré cuentas con él.  
\- ¿Co, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? - pudo preguntar ella incrédula. - No, sencillamente no puedo creerlo…  
\- He luchado contra él y sus secuaces los demonios. Las guerreras lucharon conmigo y tú también junto a tus hermanas, y vuestro príncipe Diamante con su hermano Zafiro.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Bertierite riéndose. - ¡Vaya tontería! Nosotras nunca nos uniríamos a las guerreras.  
-Eso pasará en el futuro, yo vengo de allí- le confesó Roy. -   
\- ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea? - Repuso la muchacha moviendo la cabeza. - No, no es posible.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Si vosotras mismas lo habéis hecho? ¿Acaso no habéis venido desde del siglo XXX hasta aquí? ¿Es que no ves que es absurdo? ¡Habéis regresado al pasado para vengaros de algo que todavía no ha sucedido! Queréis cambiar las cosas antes de que ocurran. Yo sé que en el fondo no sois malas personas. En mi futuro he llegado a conoceros, a conocerte bien. Podríais ser buenos amigos de las guerreras. ¿Es que no lo veis? - Replicó él de forma tajante y tan convincente que Bertie quedó pensativa. -

 

En ese mismo instante Petzite y Calaverite aparecieron levitando a varios metros sobre ellos. Ambas adoptaron una posición de combate en tanto Petzite declaraba.

\- Así que aquí estás. Por fin te hemos descubierto. – Entonces interrumpió su perorata al ver a su hermana Bertierite y pudo añadir estupefacta. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí con ese extraño?  
-Otras dos más que han aparecido de repente al sentir mi energía. - Intervino rápidamente Roy sin dar posibilidad a la asombrada Bertie de contestar. - Como le dije a vuestra hermana cuando me sorprendió aquí. Os lo diré a vosotras también. Deponed vuestra actitud, no os lleva más que a la ruina y escuchad lo que tengo que deciros.

 

Por toda réplica recibió el ataque del látigo de Calaverite en tanto ésta exclamaba.

-No tenemos tiempo de charlar. Es muy tarde ya, y tengo que irme a la cama. Acabaremos contigo ahora mismo.  
-No Kalie, ¡por favor! -. Quiso mediar Bertierite -. Espera un momento.  
\- ¿Cómo? - le espetó Petz enfrentando una dura mirada a su hermana menor -. ¿Acaso estás de su parte? ¿Quieres estropear nuestras posibilidades de ascenso una vez más?  
-No, solamente dejad que os cuente lo que me ha dicho a mí-. Pidió su contertulia con preocupación. -  
-Está claro que eres una estúpida inexperta. Te dejas persuadir por primer tipo guapo que te habla- sentenció Calaverite atrapando a Roy del cuello con su látigo para afirmar. - Voy a acabar con él ahora mismo. Luego ya hablaremos contigo sobre esta traición. 

 

Roy ya estaba harto de todo aquello y simplemente agarró el látigo con una mano y tiró de él hacia sí atrayendo a la muchacha que no esperaba tal fuerza. El chico agarró a la sorprendida hermana y quitándose el arma en su cuello la enroscó en su propia poseedora, sujetándola como rehén al tiempo que decía.

-Mi paciencia tiene límites, aunque se trate de vosotras. Escuchad. No quiero haceros ningún daño. Pero no me estáis dejando otra elección.

 

Sin embargo, Petzite no pareció mostrarse impresionada, apuntó a Roy y a su asombrada hermana Calaverite y les lanzó un rayo energético oscuro que sacudió a ambos. Ella gritó de dolor, aunque Roy no pareció inmutarse en tanto Petz reía diciendo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que me detendré, aunque tengas a una de mis hermanas como rehén? Las Ayakashis debemos sacrificarnos si así es conveniente para la misión.  
\- ¡Pero Petz!, pudo sollozar Bertierite, incrédula ante lo que veía. Somos hermanas. No puedes…  
\- ¡Cállate traidora! - Le espetó ésta lanzando contra ella otra descarga que hizo que Bertierite cayera al suelo tras convulsionarse. -

 

Aquello fue demasiado para Roy, soltando a Calaverite se transformó de nuevo en súper guerrero emitiendo una intensísima aura dorada. Petz quedó anonadada al verle…

-¿Qué es eso?- Pudo apenas exclamar.-

 

En la nave Rubeus detectó aquella prodigiosa descarga energética y ordenó a Kermesite unirse a sus hermanas. Ella, que debía acudir a la cita con Tom de todas formas, fue sin rechistar. Además, eso le serviría de coartada. Por su parte éste último había llegado unos momentos antes, justo para asistir al espectáculo de su amigo emitiendo su poder. La atónita Petz trató de reaccionar, pero Roy fue más rápido. Apareció ante ella en un parpadeo y la golpeó con fuerza controlada en el estómago. La muchacha se dobló por el impacto que apenas si la dejaba respirar. Quedó sin sentido. No obstante, su atacante la sujetó al vuelo en brazos cuando la chica empezaba a caer al suelo. Para entonces tanto Bertierite como Calaverite estaban recuperadas del ataque anterior. 

-Pero Petzite, ¿por qué has hecho esto? - Pudo musitar su hermana Calaverite aún incrédula, mirando a su hermana mayor inconsciente sobre el suelo. -   
\- ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Esto es lo que provoca la manipulación del Sabio y toda esa maldita energía oscura que lleváis dentro. - Replicó amargamente Roy, que justo entonces vio a Tom llegar corriendo y a Kermesite aparecer a pocos metros sobre ellos. -

 

La sorprendida recién llegada miraba la escena sin saber que pensar. Viendo a aquel extraño hombre brillando de esa forma y con su hermana en brazos, creyó que había atacado a las otras. Aguardó a que ese extraño depositase a Petz en el suelo y estaba dispuesta a lanzar una ráfaga de sus rayos cuando Tom le gritó desde el suelo.

\- ¡Espera, no lo hagas! Ahora que estáis todas juntas os lo explicaremos. Por favor, confía en nosotros.  
-Si Kermie. - Añadió Beruche con tono suplicante. - Baja aquí, no temas, no quieren hacernos daño.

 

Pese a todo y tras unos segundos para meditarlo, la aludida descendió con prevención, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermana tendida en el suelo junto a ese hombre. Sin embargo, fue la propia Calaverite la que le dijo. 

-Fue ella la que nos atacó. Este hombre nos ha salvado. Y no ha herido a Petz, sólo está sin sentido.

 

Al poco la mayor de las hermanas efectivamente volvió en sí. Roy la levantó en brazos y la depositó con cuidado sobre un banco cercano. Cuando ésta vio a sus hermanas y a esos dos chicos allí, uno de ellos el tipo ese que brillaba en tono dorado, hizo un amago de escapar, pero sus hermanas extendieron las manos y le suplicaron.

-Todo está bien Petz. - No son enemigos nuestros. Podrían haberte matado si hubiesen querido.  
\- ¿Pues quiénes son entonces? - Rebatió ella aún con incredulidad. -

 

Tom se adelantó y poco a poco le fue contando la historia. Su interlocutora negaba con la cabeza refutando.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Nuestro príncipe sabe bien lo que hace.  
\- ¡Ese que va a saber! - se mezcló Roy volviendo a su estado normal y añadiendo para sorpresa de las chicas. - Es tan despistado que ni siquiera sabe lo que Esmeralda siente por él. Le pasa igual que a Zafiro contigo. - Añadió dirigiéndose a Petz que enrojeció visiblemente ante la sorpresa de sus dos hermanas menores que no entendieron esa alusión y el asentimiento cómplice de Calaverite que, sin embargo, no quiso decir nada. -¿A que si?...es un gran chico pero está embebido en su trabajo…  
-Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber tú?... quiso preguntar la aludida a su vez entre balbuceos…

 

Aunque Roy no estaba ahora para ese tipo de temas y sin darle a su interlocutora más tiempo a réplica prosiguió.

\- Es ese Sabio asqueroso que os tiene engañados a todos. Quizás las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así, no habríamos debido interferir. Pero no hemos podido permitir que siguierais adelante con esta locura. 

 

Aunque de nuevo, cuando Kermesite iba a interpelar algo fueron interrumpidos. El mismo Rubeus impaciente por la tardanza de las hermanas había bajado y escuchó la última parte de la conversación. Portaba en su mano un báculo rematado con una piedra preciosa engastada y sin dar tiempo a la reacción de nadie escupió.

-De modo que estáis conspirando contra nuestra familia. ¿Eh? Menos mal que el Sabio me previno que un enemigo poderoso estaba aquí. Pero con este báculo que me ha proporcionado no tengo nada que temer. Con él abriré una puerta que os arrojará a todos al vacío. A los enemigos y a las traidoras.  
\- ¡Pero amo Rubeus! - Pudo exclamar Kermesite acercándose a sus hermanas. - ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¡Nos matarías a todas!  
-Un precio pequeño, si con eso cumplo con mi misión. - Sonrió despectivamente él. -  
-No puedo creer lo que oigo. - Pudo replicar la atónita muchacha para exclamar -. ¡Te he amado durante todos estos años, y tú también a mí!  
\- ¿Amor? - Escupió despectivamente éste. - ¡Qué tontería! Tú solo eras un instrumento. ¡No te he amado ni un instante en toda mi vida!

 

Visiblemente impactada, llorosa y destrozada por aquella revelación, Kermesite bajó la cabeza y se quedó temblando sin poder reaccionar. Tom corrió a abrazarla observando a ese canalla con fuego en la mirada. Ojalá pudiera volar para ir a ajustarle las cuentas. De hecho, podría con un conjuro, pero ahora tenían algo más serio por lo que preocuparse. Rubeus elevó el báculo y cuando iba a cumplir su amenaza, otra interrupción vino a sumarse a la ya larga lista de aquella noche. Era la decidida voz de Guerrero Luna.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - Exclamó apuntando con su dedo al jefe de las Ayakashi mientras las demás sailors estaban en guardia. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero ni vosotras hermanas malignas ni tú Rubeus amenazaréis a personas inocentes.  
\- ¡Espera! - Intervino Tom para asombro de la aludida y sus compañeras. - Esto no es lo que creéis.  
-Esto se está poniendo interesante, - sonrió Rubeus que añadió, en tanto apuntaba con su báculo al suelo y lo arrojaba con violencia. – Pero es mejor así. Ha sido una suerte que os hayáis reunidos todas en el mismo sitio. Ahora mataré a las traidoras y a las guerreras todas juntas.

 

Y cuando ese báculo golpeó tierra hubo una gran explosión. La onda expansiva arrojó a todos al suelo salvo a Roy que permanecía clavado en él y con expresión de pocos amigos. Miró hacia Rubeus y sentenció. 

\- ¡Ahora sí que te la has buscado miserable! 

 

Sin dar tiempo a éste ni a reaccionar desapareció reapareciendo justo a su lado lanzando un puñetazo al estómago del asombrado Rubeus que se dobló por el impacto. Desgraciadamente eso no previno que tras la explosión se abriera una especie de agujero que empezó a succionar todo lo que tenía cerca. Al poco de recobrarse las guerreras, las hermanas y Tom se agarraban a los árboles y bancos cercanos para evitar ser atraídos. En tanto Roy agarraba a Rubeus y se posaba con él en tierra, la guerrera Mercurio tomó la palabra en tanto escaneaba aquel agujero creciente con su visor.

-Es una especie de portal dimensional. Nos arrastrará a todos si no lo cerramos.  
-No hay manera de conseguirlo. - Pudo exclamar guerrera Venus. -  
-Sí, ¡claro que la hay!, -terció Petz diciendo-. Voy a lanzar mi poder contra él y haré que se cierre.   
-Es muy peligroso, te arrastrará. - Le advirtió guerrero Júpiter -  
-No hay otro modo si quieres evitar una catástrofe para tu mundo. Ni para nosotros. - Replicó Petz emitiendo gran parte de su energía contra ese agujero. -

 

Desgraciadamente Júpiter tenía razón, la muchacha no logró su objetivo siendo arrastrada de inmediato hacia el vórtice de aquel agujero, por suerte algo la sujetó agarrándose a su muñeca. Era el látigo de su hermana Calaverite, que por su parte era sujetada por sus otras hermanas que a su vez se agarraban a un árbol cercano. Pese a lo comprometido de aquella situación Kalie exclamó casi con divertida sorna.

-No dejaré que seas tú la única heroína de esta historia.   
\- ¿Tú?, - preguntó asombrada su hermana, añadiendo de forma culpable. - Traté de matarte antes, ¿por qué me ayudas?  
-Nosotras siempre hemos discutido, Petz. - Contestó Kermesite que agarraba fuerte a Kalie. - Pero para algo somos hermanas.  
-Sin ti no seriamos las cuatro hermanas de la familia Ayakashi. - Añadió Beruche aferrando también a Calaverite con todas sus fuerzas. -

 

Las sailors presenciaban la escena tratando de pensar algo. Finalmente, Ami les indicó.

-Debemos unir nuestras energías para cerrar la brecha, hemos de saltar al vórtice y lanzar nuestro poder. Es la única manera.  
-Dejad que os eche una mano. - Les pidió Roy en tanto que Tom ayudaba a las hermanas a jalar del látigo para traer a Petz a la seguridad del refugio junto a ese gran árbol al que se agarraban. - 

 

Aunque al mismo Roy también le empezaba a pasar factura aquella fuerza que parecía crecer cada vez más. Pese a todo él se elevó brillando sobre aquel agujero y mientras las guerreras unían sus manos y formaban un círculo él acumuló energía. Una tras otras las guerreras luchadoras fueron invocando sus poderes creando un espectro de energía multicolor en tanto se tele portaban al interior de aquel abismo negro. Entonces descargaron su energía provocando una explosión que comenzó a cerrarlo. Por desgracia eso les costó perder sus reservas energéticas. Roy entonces usó su traslación concentrado en sus auras y metiéndose por aquel hueco ahora menguante pudo llegarse al círculo que formaban las chicas. Agarrando de la mano a una de ellas se transportó al exterior centrándose en la energía de su amigo Tom. 

\- ¡Lo logramos! - Exclamó una exultante Marte cuando salieron de allí, viendo como aquello iba cerrándose poco a poco y esa fuerza de succión remitía. -

 

A todo esto, Rubeus recuperó el sentido y viéndose en desventaja se transportó a su nave. Debía informar al Sabio de lo ocurrido. Ahora, calmadas las cosas, todos se reunieron y Roy pudo contar a las sailors lo que sucedía.

-Si eso es tal y como dices, entonces la historia ha cambiado de algún modo. - Indicó guerrero Venus. -  
-No en lo esencial. - Intervino Tom. - Por lo que recuerdo de lo que las hermanas nos contaron. Hubo una especie de torbellino que pudisteis cerrar.   
-Y todas ellas fueron purificadas con el Cristal de Plata. - Agregó Roy mirando a las confundidas hermanas. -  
\- ¿Tú crees que eso será posible? – Le preguntó Rei a Usagi a lo que ésta sencillamente se encogió de hombros. -  
-Por favor, tú puedes hacerlo. Ayuda a las chicas. - Le pidió Tom para sorpresa de las mismas y del resto.   
-Un momento. – Tercio Petzite afirmando al comprender. - Eso nos haría perder nuestros poderes.  
-Si. Lo haría. – Replicó Roy añadiendo también. - Pero eliminaríais esa energía oscura que os afecta a vosotras mismas.  
-No estoy muy segura de querer ser una humana normal. – Declaró Calaverite para sorpresa de los muchachos. –  
-Pero no podremos regresar a nuestro mundo ya. ¿Para qué queremos estos poderes? – Le dijo Bertierite que mirando a Roy sonrió declarando. – Confío en ti.  
-Y yo – la secundó Kermesite dirigiéndose a su vez a Tom para sentenciar. – Habéis sido nuestros buenos samaritanos. -

 

Sus hermanas mayores se miraron con visible confusión. Entonces Roy se aproximó a Petz y le susurró.

-Si realmente quieres a Zafiro debes demostrarle que este mundo no es malo. Créeme, podréis ser felices viviendo en él.  
-Zafiro está en Némesis en el siglo XXX, ya jamás podré volver con él. - Suspiró ella con patente desánimo y tristeza. -  
-Por eso no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano él vendrá aquí. Y podrás reunirte con él. Te lo prometo. - Le aseguró Roy. –

 

La muchacha le miró reconfortada. Si eso era así, estaba dispuesta a someterse a lo que hiciera falta. Sonrió agregando con reconocimiento en su voz.

-Pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste. Confiaré en vosotros, al igual que mis hermanas. 

 

Ahora todas dirigieron unas suplicantes miradas a Calaverite, ésta las mantuvo y aunque pareció estar seria e incluso enojada por aquello no tardó en sonreír admitiendo con su habitual ironía.

-No voy a dejaros solas chicas. ¿Qué ibais a hacer sin mí?  
-Pues todo arreglado. - Sonrió Roy que, dirigiéndose a Usagi exclamó con decisión e incluso tono divertido. - Siempre quise decir esto. ¡Adelante Guerrero Luna!

 

Usagi asintió elevando el cristal entre sus manos e invocando su poder. Las cuatro hermanas quedaron cubiertas por un baño de luz rosada y sufrieron una sorprendente transformación. Girando sobre sí mismas sus ropas de malignas desaparecieron y las medias lunas negras grabadas en sus frentes se borraron. Reaparecieron tras ese resplandor con atuendos normales. Beruche, Karaberasu, Petz y Cooan, que a sugerencia de los muchachos decidieron desde entonces llamarse así, se miraban asombradas. No tenían rastro de sus poderes, pero se sentían ligeras, como si estuvieran liberadas de un gran peso en sus almas. Roy y Tom se abrazaron a Bertie y Connie respectivamente.

-Siento algo cálido y hermoso dentro de mí. - Suspiró Beruche apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de aquel muchacho -.   
-Es cierto, siento lo mismo. - Convino Cooan abrazada a Tom, a lo que sus otras dos hermanas asintieron -.  
-Bueno, pues ya está. – Musitó Tom visiblemente contento y aliviado afirmando. – Era cierto. Son unas chicas estupendas en cualquier época y dimensión.

 

Roy sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando sintió una extraña energía que manaba de aquel agujero que aún se estaba cerrando.

-Qué extraño. - Dijo en voz alta para sorpresa de todos los presentes. - Noto una fuerza muy poderosa. Es como si algo se acercase. Pero no parece de una sola persona. Parecen muchas a la vez. Y me son familiares, es como si... No, no puede ser. No lo entiendo…Quizás sean más de esos tipos.  
-Sí, ¿Acaso sabes quiénes son? - Le preguntó ahora Cooan. -  
-No tengo ni idea, pensé que eran de vuestro mundo. - Replicó Roy. -  
\- ¿De quiénes estáis hablando? - Quiso saber Guerrero Luna. -

 

Tras contarle a ella y al resto sus respectivos encuentros todos se miraron confusos, nadie sabía quiénes podrían ser esos tipos. En ese momento Luna y Artemis, acompañados por Tuxedo Kamen llegaron allí a la carrera. Este último avisó a Usagi.

-Guerrero Luna. Rápido, necesitamos que tú y todas las guerreras vengáis.  
\- ¡Señor del Antifaz! -. Exclamó ésta encantada. -

Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando esté pareció corresponder con una fría indiferencia a su saludo. De todos modos, rehaciéndose, Usagi agregó con suavidad 

\- Menos mal que has llegado, pero no te preocupes, todo está arreglado. – Explicó señalando a las antiguas servidoras de la Luna Negra. -  
-No es eso. - Dijo entonces él de forma seria en cuanto se llegó hasta el grupo. - Veréis. Luna y Artemis han detectado extrañas fisuras en el espacio- tiempo.  
-Es como si la pared que separa las diferentes dimensiones se hubiera roto -. Añadió la gata de color negro que estaba junto a Tuxedo -. Y parece que algo está saliendo hacia nuestro mundo.  
\- ¿Sabéis algo de eso? - Les preguntó Roy a Bertie y sus hermanas. –  
-No, no tenemos ni idea de lo que estáis hablando – Pudo decir Karaberasu con genuino desconcierto pintado en su semblante, al igual que en el de sus hermanas. – Es como lo otro. Que supiéramos el príncipe Diamante no envió a esta época a nadie más…  
-Parece corresponder a una rotura del tejido interdimensional. - Terció Ami consultando su visor. –Puede que sean seres ajenos a este espacio…  
-Eso es como si una gran cantidad de energía hubiera abierto una brecha entonces. – Completó Bertie –  
-Si - Afirmó Ami, añadiendo preocupada. – Algo se está colando en nuestra dimensión…

 

A todo eso, el agujero finalmente se cerró, Roy dejó de sentir aquella extraña energía. Sin embargo, eso no hizo disminuir su inquietud. Miró a Tom preocupado y su amigo asintió, parecía que el otro muchacho pensaba lo mismo. Roy entonces les dijo a todos.

-Todo esto podría ser culpa nuestra. Al venir aquí quizás hayamos desajustado el balance interdimensional. Ya nos lo advirtieron. Cuanto más interviniéramos en los sucesos de esta dimensión mayores alteraciones habría. Pero no lo tomamos en serio. Y creo que hemos intervenido demasiado.  
\- ¿Cómo podría ser culpa tuya? -. Le sonrió Beruche. - Al contrario, habéis ayudado a evitar que el vórtice creado por Rubeus destruyera la Tierra.  
-Lo mejor será irnos a dormir. Ahora tendremos que buscar un hotel o algún sitio. - Completó Karaberasu de forma más animada para añadir. - Menos mal que tenemos aún unas pocas joyas que, aunque ya no tienen poder oscuro, siguen siendo valiosas.   
-Podéis pasar la noche en el santuario si queréis. - Les brindó Rei. Allí tengo varias camas y habitaciones libres.   
\- ¿Harías eso por alguien que ha luchado contra vosotras y ha tratado de mataros hace tan solo un instante? - Se asombró Petz –  
-Es cierto. ¿Cómo podéis confiar en nosotras? - Se extrañó Karaberasu a su vez. -  
-Ahora todos somos amigos. Y es bueno confiar en la gente. – Repuso Makoto con jovialidad. -  
\- ¿Recuerdas la parábola que te conté?- Le sonrió Tom a Cooan que, devolviendo esa sonrisa, asintió, ahora lo entendía. Igual que ella misma comentase antes. -  
-Pues no se hable más – decidió Rei. – Venid todas conmigo.

 

Las hermanas sonrieron agradecidas. Aunque Artemis intervino de nuevo para recordarles el problema que parecían seguir teniendo. 

\- No olvidéis que, según nos habéis contado, Rubeus aún sigue por ahí. Y debemos investigar a fondo eso de las brechas dimensionales.  
\- Estando yo por aquí, ese tipo se cuidará mucho de volver. - Afirmó Roy que, sin embargo convino con el gato. - Pero lo de las brechas sí que me preocupa. Os ayudaremos a investigar. ¿Verdad Tom?

 

Éste asintió con decisión. Aunque como ya era tarde el grupo decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse a descansar y retomar aquel asunto a la mañana siguiente. Por ahora con el escáner de Ami y la vigilancia de ambos gatos mantendrían observado ese fenómeno por si algo sucedía. Rubeus por su parte rumiaba su fracaso en la nave. No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello, repentinamente quedó deslumbrado por una ráfaga de energía de color verde claro que venía de todas partes, al tiempo que una risa femenina entre histérica y chillona se apoderaba de todo el lugar. Para su sorpresa y desagrado una mujer alta, de larga melena verde botella, un traje oscuro ajustado acabado en una falda bastante corta, largos guantes hasta los codos y botas de tacón alto que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, a juego, apareció justo en el centro del puente de mando.

\- ¡Esmeralda! Pudo exclamar él. 

 

Aquella mujer le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y despectiva en tanto sacaba un gran abanico rojo con el que se daba un poco de aire para replicar.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Rubeus, así que éste es el Tokio del Siglo XX. ¡Qué lugar tan pequeño y tan feo! Por cierto, el Hombre Sabio me ha dicho que estás en dificultades.   
\- ¡Déjame en paz! Me basto yo solo para cumplir mi misión. - Espetó éste al que obviamente no le hacía ninguna gracia que le recordaran su actual situación. -  
\- Yo no lo creo así. - Sonrió la chica agitando más su abanico para enumerar, no sin regocijo, recreándose en la expresión de rabia que veía en su contertulio en tanto le recitaba. - Has fallado en todos los cristales puntos, has perdido a las cuatro hermanas malignas. Has fracasado en acabar con las guerreras. ¡Eres un total incompetente! Nuestro noble príncipe Diamante está muy irritado con tus continuos fracasos y te ha relevado del mando. Desde ahora seré yo la que se encargue de todo.   
\- ¡No, no puede ser! El príncipe Diamante siempre ha confiado en mí. - Opuso Rubeus enfrentando una furiosa mirada de sus ojos color carmesí a la indiferente y despectiva de los ojos avellana de la chica. -  
\- Eso creías. Pero se acabó. Has debido de enfadarle mucho. Nuestro gentil príncipe tiene mucha paciencia, pero, al parecer, tú se la has agotado. Y reconozco que eso es difícil de lograr. ¡Mira tú, es tu único logro! Ahora Rubeus, déjame todo eso a mí. - Sonrió Esmeralda divertida. -

 

La sonrisa pasó a ser una carcajada incluso más estruendosa que la anterior. Rubeus hasta tuvo que taparse los oídos mientras trataba de responder con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz. 

\- No, yo me ocuparé de ellas. Dile al príncipe que mañana capturaré a la chica y eliminaré a las guerreras y a esos dos entrometidos.

Esmeralda se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a replicar en tanto desaparecía.

-Muy bien, tienes hasta mañana pues. 

 

Rubeus solo podía estremecerse de furia e impotencia. ¡Esa estúpida vanidosa se atrevía a humillarle en su propia nave! Pero él le demostrará a Esmeralda y sobre todo al príncipe que estaban equivocados. Preparó un plan cuidadosamente para ocuparse de todos sus enemigos…

 

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, una bella y soleada mañana presidía aquella jornada otoñal. Las cuatro hermanas se levantaron y, agradecidas se despidieron. Dedicaron la mañana a buscar un nuevo domicilio y finalmente lo encontraron en una torre de apartamentos. Tal y como dijo Karaberasu, con algunas gemas de la Luna Negra que aún conservaban pudieron ir a una joyería y obtener dinero, el resto lo depositaron en una cuenta de banco que abrieron con unas nuevas identidades que Artemis y Luna habían preparado para ellas. Ahora sería cuestión de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Roy y Tom las acompañaron y charlaron con ellas. Las chicas no podían creer cuanto sabían ellos de sus vidas. Al menos de las que tendrían en esa otra dimensión paralela de la que ellos venían. 

-Pues me parece una buena idea que alquilemos un local para vender productos de belleza. - Afirmó Petz -. En eso sí que tenemos muchos conocimientos. La moda y las técnicas y compuestos de maquillaje del siglo XXX causarán furor por aquí.  
-Pero eso de ser maestras no lo veo yo muy claro. - Musitó sin embargo Beruche. -  
-Tenéis que darle tiempo al tiempo. – Contestó Roy para añadir. - Tú siempre me decías, al menos en mi dimensión, que tardaste en decidirte y que fue Connie la que te animó.  
-Si, a mí me gustaban bastante los niños pequeños. - Sonrió ahora ésta, yendo de la mano con Tom, para agregar. - En Némesis no había muchos, y cuando empezamos a llenarnos del poder oscuro los fui ignorando, pero aquí. Cuando pienso en lo que traté de hacer con la pobre Chibiusa. Quisiera disculparme al menos con ella. Y quizás arreglar las cosas. – Sentenció arrepentida. -

 

Su pareja asintió con aprobación y que le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica enrojeció por momentos ante las risas del resto. 

-De todos modos, Rei nos dijo ayer que iban a hacer una barbacoa esta tarde en el santuario, que nos pasáramos por allí. – Comentó Tom. -

 

Todos convinieron en ello y llegó la ansiada tarde. Entre ayudar a Rei a barrer las hojas que tapizaban la entrada del templo y asar y comerse unos boniatos y algunos trozos de jamón pasaron un rato muy agradable. Rieron además con la pugna entre Usagi y Chibiusa para ver quién de las dos se comía el último. El detonante de la disputa vino cuando la chiquilla había desparramado un montón de hojas de las que la muchacha había amontonado no sin paciencia. Ésta la reprendió y la niña se limitó a responder indiferente que la propia Usagi no quería trabajar sino comer boniatos. Ésta se indignó aún más y arreció en su regañina. Chibiusa no parecía hacerle ningún caso, más cuando Cooan se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó una hoja de la cabeza aconsejando a la cría con mucha simpatía.

-Me gusta tu pelo, es el mejor adorno de una mujer, así que procura cuidarlo bien.  
-Gracias Cooan, eres muy amable. - Sonrió la niña en tanto de fondo podían oírse los improperios de Usagi. -

 

Un poco aparte del resto Beruche barría algunas hojas junto con Ami. La ex Ayakashi suspiraba observando la belleza del paisaje y así se lo comentó a la sailor.

-Yo no me daba cuenta de lo bello que era este mundo cuando luchaba contra vosotras. Ahora lo veo, estábamos equivocadas. A mí me gustaría ayudaros, pero me temo que no poseo ninguna información sobre los planes de la Luna Negra. A fin de cuentas, era solo un instrumento. - Se lamentó sentidamente la muchacha. -  
-No te preocupes más por eso. - Le sonrió animosamente Ami para añadir. - Nos alegra contaros como buenas amigas.  
\- ¿Somos amigas? - Repitió Bertie casi sin saber encajar aquel concepto. -  
-Las mejores. - Intervino Roy acercándose a las dos para aseverar. -Ami y tú casi parecéis hermanas. De hecho, tenéis aficiones comunes. Como os pongan delante un tablero de ajedrez no hay quien os distraiga.  
\- ¿Te gusta jugar al ajedrez? - Quiso saber Beruche observando a Ami con gran interés. -  
-Me encanta, quiero participar en el torneo nacional que va a celebrarse en breve. Lo aplazaron por aquellos misteriosos ataques. - Aseguró ésta. -  
-En ese caso me ofrezco para ayudarte a entrenar. - Se apresuró a responder Bertie a la que se le habían iluminado los ojos cuando afirmó. - A mí me encanta jugar, pero a mis hermanas no les gusta y al amo Rubeus. Bueno, no era buena idea ganarle. 

 

Roy sonrió al escuchar eso, aunque la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando recordó. Si su memoria no le fallaba la misma Bertie en su dimensión le explicó que Ami y ella llegaron a hacerse amigas en ese preciso campeonato jugando la una contra la otra. Pero entonces Beruche aún formaba parte de la Luna Negra y estaba en una misión. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Era otra vez esa extraña sensación, todo parecía discurrir hacia el mismo resultado, pero por cauces diferentes. Estaba claro que la presencia de Roy y Tom cada vez deformaba más los acontecimientos. Era como una reacción en cadena, como la caída de una ficha de dominó que arrastrase a las demás. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada más que ver como terminaría aquello.

-Es algo extraño. Como si todo estuviera destinado a suceder no importa la forma. - Meditaba el chico. - Parece que el destino quisiera reordenarse, aunque intervengamos…

 

Así, al cabo de un rato en el que comieron algo, rieron mucho y charlaron. Tom y Roy hicieron un aparte para conversar sobre la situación. Miraban a las hermanas que se entretenían de forma muy natural junto a las guerreras. Desde luego parecían amigas de toda la vida. Ami y Beruche, por supuesto, se habían enzarzado en una partida de ajedrez muy disputada. Cooan disfrutaba peinando el sedoso pelo de Chibiusa. Petz y Karaberasu charlaban animadamente con Rei, Minako y Makoto. Roy le contó a Tom sus temores y éste asintió. También recordó algo parecido. De hecho, le explicó a su amigo.

-Cooan me habló de este día. Pero hay algo que no está bien. Fueron atacadas por Petz y Karaberasu que aun pertenecían a la Luna Negra, pero míralas. – Indicó. -

 

Y ambos observaron a las hermanas mayores reír ahora con Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus con las que parecían haber congeniado bastante en tanto Cooan departía ahora con Rei y Chibiusa.

-Por lo menos esta alternativa es mejor que la otra. - Suspiró Roy afirmando. - Este día ha sido estupendo. Lo hemos pasado muy bien. Las chicas se lo merecen.

 

Pero la jornada no acabaría tan bien como parecía. De pronto Rubeus apareció, con un grupo de droidas que, sin apenas aviso, comenzaron a atacarles.

\- ¡Cubríos! - Les ordenó Roy convirtiéndose en súper guerrero. - Yo me ocuparé de todas en un momento, y de ese tipo también. Ya ha conseguido hartarme.

 

Pero parecía que Rubeus tenía un plan dado que, arrojando una especie de red translúcida, capturó a las cuatro hermanas transportándose con ellas a la seguridad de su nave. Tanto Cooan como Beruche trataron de proteger a Chibiusa cubriéndola con sus cuerpos y Petz y Karaberasu a su vez intentaron ayudar a sus hermanas. Pero todo fue tan rápido que en un instante fueron atrapadas las cuatro. De hecho, cuando las guerreras quisieron transformarse y Roy acabó con los androides. Habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldito sea!- Espetó Tom, muy furioso y asustado ahora. - ¿A dónde se ha llevado a las chicas?   
-Seguramente a la nave. - Indicó Roy que dijo más calmadamente. - Me concentraré en el aura de ellas y me transportaré allí. Usagi, tú y las otras venid conmigo.

 

Guerrero Luna asintió y todas se dieron las manos para unirse al muchacho que se transportó con todo el grupo tras concentrarse en la energía de Bertie. Tom por su parte fue a proteger a Chibiusa, creyendo que ésta había sido escondida en una habitación y no se habría enterado del final del combate. Pero, aquello no fue así, la niña había presenciado la transformación de Usagi y las otras en guerreras quedándose anonadada. Aquella sensación de asombro dio paso al enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que la tonta de Usagi fuera Guerrero Luna? pensó. Tenía el cristal de Plata que tanto necesitaba para salvar a su madre. De modo que para cuando Tom fue a sacarla, ella ya se había escapado por una ventana y corría hacia la casa de Usagi.

-Tengo que conseguir el cristal de Plata. - Se decía la pequeña. -

En la nave, Rubeus paladeaba su triunfo cuando de repente vio como de la nada aparecían aquel tipo brillando en tono dorado y las guerreras. 

-¡Esta vez te voy a dar una paliza tan grande que no te van a reconocer ni los de tu familia, cretino! - Aulló Roy elevando un puño al aire. -

 

Pero Rubeus sonrió, hizo un gesto hacia un panel de control cercano y al instante todos se sintieron muy pesados. Estaba aumentando la gravedad. Las chicas cayeron de rodillas incapaces de mantenerse de pie, excepto Usagi que tras ímprobos esfuerzos lo logró y Roy al que esa gravedad aumentada parecía no hacerle efecto. El súper guerrero sonrió con desdén agregando.

-He entrenado en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo. Esto para mí no es nada. - Y para remachar sus palabras lanzó un rayo contra el panel que quedó destruido provocando una serie de cortocircuitos que hicieron que la nave quedara fuera de control. Asustado ahora, Rubeus logró hacer que ésta volara fuera de la atmósfera y entonces el miembro de la Luna Negra rio con sensación de triunfo. -

\- ¡Ja, ja!… Ahora estamos en el espacio, no podréis escapar, si muero, moriréis conmigo.

 

Roy estaba furioso, de un golpe lanzó a ese estúpido contra una columna dejándole sin sentido. Aunque al momento reconoció con horror.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, desde aquí no capto energías de nuestros amigos. Y sin ellas no puedo usar la translación instantánea.  
-Pero nosotras sí que podemos usar el sailor teleport. -Le animó Ami indicándoles a todos. -Rápido, las hermanas y Roy al centro, os rodearemos y concentraremos nuestras energías para escapar de aquí.

 

Las hermanas, que habían sido liberadas de una especie de cruces de cristal en las que habían estado sujetas, corrieron a ocupar sus posiciones. Beruche se abrazó a Roy y él se brindó a añadir su energía a las de las otras chicas, a fin de mejorar sus posibilidades dado que eran muchos a transportarse. Afortunadamente aquello salió bien, desaparecieron cuando las llamas comenzaban a cubrir el puente de mando.

\- ¡Hemos dejado ahí a Rubeus! - Pudo decir Cooan, pese a todo visiblemente preocupada por su antiguo jefe. -  
-No pudimos hacer otra cosa. - Le respondió Petz con pesar. -  
-Además, él lo quiso así. - Convino su hermana Karaberasu. -  
-Volveré a por él sí puedo. - Dijo Roy una vez estaban en tierra firme, justo en aquel parque de días atrás. 

 

Pero el chico no pudo sentir la energía del miembro de la Luna Negra. Es más, se produjo un gran destello en la atmósfera. Aquella nave parecía haber estallado. Y así fue, cuando Rubeus despertó vio con horror que todos habían desaparecido. Al poco oyó de nuevo la estruendosa carcajada de Esmeralda. Ella había vuelto, y él se sintió aliviado. Trato de incorporarse para decirle.

-Me alegro de verte Esmeralda, devuélveme al futuro ¿Quieres? Esta nave va a explotar.  
-Sí, ¿de verdad? Se burló ella en tanto le golpeaba la mano que el muchacho extendía con su abanico. - Rubeus, mírate, eres una vergüenza, no tienes a la chica, ni a las hermanas, ni a las guerreras. ¿Salvarte? No, tú mereces morir con esta nave.

 

Y desapareció para horror del muchacho que sólo pudo gritar instantes antes de que la nave estallase.

-Esmeralda, sácame de aquí, ¡Esmeraldaaaa!…

 

Y eso es lo que el grupo pudo presenciar. Al fin, cuando todos se reunieron suspiraron aliviados, la única preocupación para Usagi fue ver que Chibiusa no aparecía. Ella volvió a su casa para ver si estaba allí y todos los demás se fueron también. Cuando Tom y Roy se despidieron de las chicas y de las hermanas iban caminando y Roy le dijo.

-Esto es muy extraño. Es lo que hablábamos antes. Las cosas se siguen pareciendo en lo fundamental. Pero se alteran las circunstancias. Esto no es como me lo contasteis. Pero ha terminado por suceder lo mismo. Además, noto algo raro, como si….

 

Y antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar ambos desaparecieron reapareciendo de nuevo en el mismo parque. Pero de nuevo era de día. Los dos se miraron sin comprender. Entonces, vieron que aquel lugar estaba desierto, pero lo más extraño de todo es que había ropa, diferentes tipos de prendas, faldas, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, etc., tirados por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Quiso saber Tom encogiéndose de hombros. -  
-No entiendo nada – replicó su amigo, aunque no pudo hablar más, justo a su lado apareció Landar que traía una expresión muy preocupada en su semblante cuando les dijo. -  
-Me temo que las cosas se han escapado por completo a nuestro control. Con vuestra llegada aquí y vuestras continuas intervenciones habéis manipulado demasiado el entretejido dimensional.   
\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Inquirió Tom con gesto atónito. -  
-Algo con lo que no contábamos se ha abierto paso hasta esta dimensión. Y lo mismo que vosotros no debería estar aquí. No me refiero a esos guerreros que os atacaron. Se trata de algo mucho peor. Ese ser es sumamente peligroso. Os quisimos devolver a vuestro espacio para cerrar todas las brechas y alejarlo, pero ya había entrado. Y no ha tardado en comenzar a hacer daño. Los únicos que podéis detenedlo sois vosotros. Por eso habéis vuelto aquí…  
\- ¿Y las chicas? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hemos desvanecido? - Quiso saber Tom con visible inquietud-  
-Unos días de esta dimensión. – Respondió el mago. - Pero ahora eso no debe preocuparos. Lo importante es que esto debe terminar. Debéis devolver a ese engendro a su lugar y luego salir de este plano de realidad lo antes posible. 

 

Ambos muchachos asintieron. Entre tanto. A poca distancia de allí apareció Esmeralda levitando a pocos metros del suelo junto a un centro comercial, presta para cumplir la misión que le había sido asignada. 

\- ¡Droida!, -invocó ésta llamando a uno de sus androides que apareció al instante flotando junto a ella, tenía la forma de una joven con brazos llenos de espinas y largos cabellos llenos de púas. - Necesito que te pongas a trabajar y llenes esto del poder de la oscuridad.-  
\- Como mi ama diga. – Replicó ésta que descendió bombardeando con su energía un punto del cual comenzó a surgir y crecer un cristal negro con forma de estatua de la propia Esmeralda. -

 

Aunque las guerreras detectaron enseguida las alteraciones de la energía oscura y se aprestaron a interceptar a la enviada de la Luna Negra y a su servidora. Como de costumbre Guerrero Luna intervino anunciando que las iba a castigar. Esmeralda por toda respuesta esbozó una sonrisa de desdén en tanto añadía.

\- ¡Droida, acaba con ellas! 

 

Y aquel androide comenzó a lanzar púas afiladas que salían de sus cabellos en tanto trataba de alcanzar con sus espinosos brazos a las sailors que rodaban y esquivaban esos ataques como buenamente podían. De pronto, una rosa voló rauda hacia aquel ingenio clavándose en el pecho. Al momento surgió la figura de Tuxedo Kamen subido en lo alto de una pared contigua declarando.

-No permitiré que un ser malvado como tú contamine con el poder oscuro un lugar de ocio y reunión para las parejas de enamorados…

 

Aunque realmente a esas horas debería haber bastante gente y no se veía a nadie, quizás fuera cosa de Esmeralda. De todos modos, nadie se preocupó de eso, era incluso mejor para evitar dañar a personas inocentes. Así pues, Guerrero Luna utilizó su cetro relampagueante para destruir a esa droida. Que, al grito de “desaparezcooo” fue barrida.

\- ¡Malditas seáis! - Siseó Esmeralda que ya estaba harta de las continuas intromisiones de esas guerreras. - Ahora ¡preparaos a perder la vida! - sentenció acumulando sendas bolas de energía oscura en cada mano.

 

Pero de pronto, tanto ella como las guerreras se quedaron clavadas en el sitio. Se escuchaban terribles gritos de pánico en el centro comercial y vieron como varias personas salían corriendo aterradas al grito de:

\- ¡Socorro, es un monstruo! ¡Nos va a matar a todos!  
-De modo que tienes a otra de tus droidas por ahí, ¿no es así Esmeralda? - Le gritó Rei a su enemiga. -

 

La aludida, mirando a la sailor con indiferencia replicó en tanto se posaba sobre la azotea del centro comercial para observar desde allí a sus adversarias desde la altura. 

-No sé de qué me hablas. Solo traje una droida. Debo admitir que no creí que fuera a necesitar más. Pero sois tan irritantes que la próxima vez seré más precavida…

 

Aunque lo curioso es que una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo volar hasta donde estaba la enviada de la Luna Negra un montón de prendas de vestir interrumpiendo aquella especie de discurso. Esmeralda se las quitó de encima criticando la mala calidad de alguna que otra falda, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño, ¿qué hacía toda esa ropa suelta por ahí? Pero lo que la hizo contener la respiración sobresaltada fue el grito de horror y agonía que surgió de dentro del local. Las Guerreras también lo escucharon, a la par que Júpiter preguntaba a las demás en voz alta.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando ahí dentro?  
\- ¡Esmeralda! – La acusó Guerrero Venus con visible indignación. - ¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!  
-Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando. - Volvió a negar ésta, ahora con un desconcierto genuino en su semblante. – Sea lo que sea yo no tengo nada que ver.

 

Justo entonces la puerta que tenía a escasos metros de la azotea en la que estaba se abrió y un aterrado hombre de mediana edad salió con expresión de terror ciego en tanto la gritaba.

\- ¡Huya señorita, por lo que más quiera, o ese horrible monstruo la atrapará!  
\- ¿Qué dice? - Le inquirió Esmeralda mirándole sin comprender. - Yo no veo a nadie…

 

No obstante, la réplica a su pregunta llegó al instante. Sin que ni tan siquiera pudiera parpadear, una larga cola verdosa de apariencia reptiliana salió agarrando a ese desgraciado de un tobillo y haciéndole caer. El marco de la puerta estalló y una horrenda forma de más de dos metros y medio de altura, unida a esa cola y con una especie de élitros a la espalda, surgió mirándola directamente y haciendo que incluso la enviada de la Luna Negra se estremeciera de pavor.

-Pero, pero. ¿Qué es eso? - Chilló Rei con el mismo gesto de horror de Esmeralda y del resto de las guerreras. - ¿Otro monstruo de la Luna Negra?  
\- Yo, yo no había visto a esa horrible cosa en mi vida. – Pudo balbucear su adversaria. -

 

Petrificada de terror vio como aquella criatura verdosa, con escamas, cabeza acabada en una especie de cuernos separados en forma de “v” y un par de ojos con pupilas reptilianas, la obsequiaban con una perversa mirada a la par que, con una de sus patas, terminada en una especie de garra de tres dedos, pisaba a aquel individuo que solo podía gemir de miedo y dolor. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que eres? - Se atrevió a musitar Esmeralda que se había quedado lívida. -

 

Por increíble que pareciera las Guerreras y Tuxedo saltaron a la azotea para unirse a su enemiga, pero no para atacarla. De hecho, la propia Esmeralda ni se movía, como si estuviera ajena a la presencia de sus adversarios. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de esa alucinante visión. Las sailors querían ayudar a ese desgraciado y también miraban con horror aquella escena, sin saber qué hacer. 

-Pero ¿qué es eso? - Inquirió Ami dirigiendo la pregunta hacia la enviada de la Luna Negra. –  
-Os repito que no lo sé. - Pudo balbucear Esmeralda moviendo la cabeza. -

 

Por la expresión de horror en sus ojos y el tono trémulo de su voz a las guerreras y a Tuxedo ahora les parecía claro que su adversaria no tenía el control sobre aquella cosa. Es más, les decía la verdad. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Pero entonces, ¿Quién enviaba a ese monstruo tan horrible? Si hasta las droidas parecían criaturas amables en comparación. 

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres de esas pobres gentes? - Pudo preguntarle Tuxedo a aquel engendro que simplemente le dirigió una torva mirada con aquellos terribles ojos. –  
-No sé quién eres tú ni qué pretendes, pero deja libre a ese inocente o en nombre de Luna te castigaré. – Anunció Sailor Moon haciendo su característica pose de combate. -

Pero aquel ser les ignoró completamente y lo siguiente que hizo sí que provocó que a todos se les helase la sangre en las venas…

 

Entre tanto ambos chicos seguían escuchando a Landar cuando de repente Roy se agitó.

\- ¡Vuelvo a sentir esa energía tan extraña, y también siento la de las guerreras, están juntas!  
-Esa es la criatura que se ha colado en esta dimensión. ¡Rápido!, ve a defender a tus amigas o acabará con ellas. - Le urgió el mago. -

Y alarmado él se concentró en la energía de las chicas y se transportó.

 

A una velocidad endiablada aquella criatura desplegó su cola, ahora podía verse que tenía una especie de aguijón en su punta que se clavó en la espalda de ese desgraciado haciéndole emitir un terrible aullido de dolor. Y por si el shock no fuera suficiente, para asombro y horror de todos los presentes, el cuerpo de ese hombre comenzó a menguar hasta que solo quedó su piel, parecía que aquella criatura estuviera absorbiendo todo emitiendo un extraño ruido de succión. En pocos instantes el cuerpo de su víctima desapareció dejando solo la ropa como muda evidencia de aquella atrocidad.

-Aggg!- bramó ese extraño ser con lo que semejaba un tono de satisfacción.-

 

Involuntariamente Esmeralda había retrocedido temblando y con la boca abierta por el horror sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Las mismas Guerreras y Tuxedo no podía dejar de mirar también con la expresión desencajada, enmudecidos de espanto. 

-Pero ¡qué! – pudo exclamar Makoto paralizada por el horror. –

 

También Minako, Rey y Ami miraban paralizadas por esa dantesca visión, ahora podían ver volar gran cantidad de ropas que debían de haber pertenecido a decenas de personas cuyo fin habría sido el mismo que el de ese pobre hombre. Y lo que era peor, aquel terrible monstruo elevaba su cola como si estuviese eligiendo ya a otra víctima. ¡Y ahora les tocaba el turno a ellos!

\- ¡Cetro relampagueante, aureola! - Exclamó Usagi atacando a aquella bestia sin pensarlo más. -

 

Esmeralda instintivamente se unió a ella para ayudarla con dos disparos de energía oscura. El poder combinado de ambas alcanzó a esa bestia que reculó un par de metros, pero por lo demás no se vio afectada en absoluto. Al ver aquello, el resto de las sailors se sumó a la ofensiva con sus respectivos poderes. No obstante, aquel monstruo encajó todos aquellos ataques sin inmutarse y aun para mayor asombro de todos avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante y abriendo una especie de boca picuda habló con una voz entre gorjeante y gutural.

\- ¡Ah, tenéis mucha energía! Me haréis mucho más fuerte una vez que os absorba.   
\- ¡Pero qué horror! - Chillo Esmeralda llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tapándose la boca. - Es un ser abominable. ¡No pienso quedarme aquí! - Y desapareció al instante dejando a las Guerreras que se miraban aterradas las unas a las otras. - 

 

Aquel monstruo ya levantaba su cola para atacar a otra víctima. Para horror de Minako ella parecía ser la elegida. Pero cuando el aguijón aquel silbaba rumbo a la sailor apareció Roy que agarró aquella cola para sorpresa de esa criatura.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres?- Pudo preguntar el chico atónito y asqueado ante semejante engendro. -

Y para sorpresa de todos, aquel ente respondió a la pregunta con total tranquilidad.

-Mi nombre es Cell, soy un androide, he venido hasta aquí para completarme. 

 

Antes de que Roy pudiera hacer nada, aquel ser soltó su cola de su agarre. Pero no atacó, parecía estar analizando a su nuevo oponente para después añadir.

-Tú tienes muchísima energía. Siento las células de un guerrero del espacio. ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres pariente de Trunks o de Vegeta? Percibo sus energías en ti.

Eso dejó perplejo a su interlocutor, quien no obstante se repuso enseguida.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Tú eres ese monstruo del que me hablaron? - Pudo replicar Roy que de inmediato se transformó en súper guerrero. -  
-Aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme con un súper saiyajin. - Replicó Cell que, colocando ambas manos extendidas y abiertas sobre su cara exclamó. - ¡Viento solaaar! -

 

Un terrible resplandor cegó a todo el grupo. Todos cerraron los ojos cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos. Cuando se recobraron pudieron mirar a duras penas, aun cegados y aturdidos, pero Cell ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué, qué demonios era eso? - Quiso saber Tuxedo con un balbuceo, con las miradas de todas las guerreras y la suya propia, puestas ahora en Roy. -  
-No lo sé con seguridad. - Repuso él tratando de localizar a su enemigo, aunque era tarea imposible, no percibía su energía por más que lo intentaba. - Pero si es lo que yo me temo, preparaos, es muchísimo más peligroso que la familia de la Luna Negra al completo. Y lo que es peor, no debería estar aquí. Este lugar no le corresponde. ¡Y es culpa mía! - Remachó apretando los puños con rabia. - Tengo que destruirle o devolverle a su dimensión. De lo contrario acabará con toda forma de vida que se cruce en su camino.  
-Te ayudaremos. - Se ofreció Tuxedo con el asentimiento enérgico de las sailors. -  
-No, - rechazó Roy. – Es demasiado poderoso para vosotros. Lo mejor será que os refugiéis en un lugar seguro con Chibiusa y las hermanas antes de que ese ser os atrape. 

 

Los demás a su pesar convinieron en eso, junto con Tom se fueron para avisar a las chicas que, ajenas a todo, estarían trabajando en su tienda de cosméticos. Roy por su parte peinó la zona, pero era incapaz de sentir la energía de ese monstruo. Cuando se dio momentáneamente por vencido fue raudo hacia la casa de las hermanas. Una vez allí, todos, ya en sus ropas civiles, celebraron una pequeña conferencia sobre el tema. Lo primero fue explicar el porqué de su repentina aparición al igual que de su desaparición y la del propio Tom días antes. Él les contó que era debido a esa alteración dimensional. Después pasaron a ocuparse de aquella amenaza.

-Ese monstruo es demasiado peligroso. - Les insistió Roy. - No podréis con él.   
-A lo mejor con el Cristal de Plata podríamos hacerle algo. - Comentó Usagi, aunque no sonaba muy convencida. -  
-Para empezar, ¡no me extraña que una tonta como tú no pueda manejar el cristal de Plata! - Intervino Chibiusa con visible enfado. -  
\- ¡Cállate Chibiusa!, esto es demasiado serio como para que una niña se entrometa. - Replicó Usagi, bastante enojada también. –  
\- ¡Tú eres la más niña de las dos! - Denunció la molesta cría. -  
-¡Cállate ya de una vez y deja de hablar de cosas de las que no sabes nada! - Contestó una exasperada Usagi. – 

 

Las perplejas hermanas se miraban unas a otras y fue Cooan la que susurró dirigiéndose a Rei, con la que había trabado amistad.

\- ¿Están siempre así?  
-No te haces una idea. - Suspiró la resignada Marte. - 

 

Y entre tanto las polemistas pasaron a sacarse la lengua mutuamente hasta que entre Ami y la propia Rei mediaron para cortar esa situación. Por su parte los demás seguían hablando sobre el particular.

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones entonces, Roy? - Quiso saber Mamoru. -  
-Por ahora, debéis buscar refugio en un lugar seguro. Yo vigilaré, aunque ese bicho no se deje detectar tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz para alimentarse y cometerá un error. Entonces iré a por él. – Le explicó el interpelado. -   
\- ¿Crees que podrás vencerle? - Quiso saber una preocupada Beruche. -  
-En su nivel actual sí. - Le aseguró Roy dejándola más tranquila, tanto a ella, como al resto que pareció suspirar de alivio, más al agregar. – Sé cómo hacerlo.  
-Por si acaso, dejad que nosotros os ayudemos. - Intervino envaradamente una voz que sonó a espaldas del grupo. – 

 

Cuando se giraron al unísono quedaron sorprendidos de ver allí a Esmeralda. Pero antes de que ninguna sailor invocara su poder la muchacha se apresuró a remachar, asegurando mientras hacía un gesto apaciguador con ambas manos. 

-No será necesario. Vengo en son de paz. Con una propuesta para vosotros.  
\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? - Quiso saber Makoto que no se fiaba en absoluto. -  
-Las traidoras son fáciles de rastrear. – Replicó la enviada de Némesis con esa dosis de altivez tan suya, aunque a la vista de las caras de sus interlocutores se apresuró a rebajar su tono e incluso a disculparse para matizar. - Perdón, quise decir las hermanas.   
-Duquesa Esmeralda. - Intervino Petz que también la miraba con reprobación, aunque no podía traicionar su interés al preguntar. - ¿Cómo están las cosas por Némesis?  
-Os contaré hasta donde yo sé. - Contestó la chica. -

 

Había vuelto atropelladamente al futuro sin todavía haber asimilado lo sucedido. Seguía aterrorizada por la impresión. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? No dejaba de preguntárselo según entraba en el salón del príncipe. En cuanto se presentó ante el trono de su soberano éste apenas la miró, pero preguntó de inmediato, con una voz teñida de indiferencia.

-Esmeralda, ¿ya has completado tu misión?  
-Príncipe Diamante… - pudo balbucear la muchacha visiblemente afectada, preguntando a su vez. - Yo, no… hay algo allí… ¿Has dado orden de enviar alguna droida especial...? para absorber energía humana.

 

Ahora sí que Diamante le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, percatándose del estado en el que se encontraba. A su vez le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he enviado a nadie salvo a ti. ¿Acaso has sido derrotada por las guerreras?  
-No mi señor, no han sido las guerreras. – Negó ella con un hilo de voz. -  
-Puede que sea cosa del Hombre Sabio. - Intervino Zafiro, el joven hermano del príncipe, que había entrado en el salón del trono a tiempo de escuchar aquella conversación. -  
\- ¡Sabio!- Invocó Diamante.-

Al punto de una especie de agujero dimensional surgió la figura de un encapuchado, parecía estar sentado y miraba una especie de bola de cristal. La imagen de aquel monstruo terrible aparecía en ella y la mostró al resto. 

-Eso es, ¡esa horrible… cosa! - Pudo decir Esmeralda con la voz entrecortada por el terror. -   
\- Qué es ese ser? - Quiso saber el príncipe realmente atónito al observarla. -  
-No lo sé Alteza, pero ni siquiera entre las guerreras y yo pudimos hacer nada por detenerla – Replicó la muchacha. -  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Luchaste del lado de nuestras enemigas? - Le espetó Diamante con visible irritación. - Espero que se trate de un error. Vuelve de inmediato y acaba con ellas. - Le ordenó de forma tajante. -   
-No mi príncipe. No luché de su lado. Sólo traté de defenderme. ¡Esa cosa iba a por mí! -Pudo sollozar ella con visible angustia. - ¡Te lo suplico, no me hagas volver allí! No hay necesidad. Creo que el reino de Cristal Tokio estará condenado después de todo, si eso sigue allí, no quedará nadie con vida.

 

El príncipe le dedicó una mirada de disgusto que la hizo estremecerse. Aunque el soberano de Némesis tampoco podía dejar de mirar a ese extraño ser, preguntándose realmente qué sería y quién le habría enviado. No obstante Zafiro terció en favor de su compañera.

-Hermano, quizás Esmeralda tenga razón. Yo jamás había visto algo semejante. Y parece tener mucho poder. ¿Por qué no dejamos que nos haga el trabajo?

 

Diamante lo meditó, aunque estaba indeciso, pero fue el Sabio quien tomó la palabra entonces:

-Puede que hayáis equivocado las cosas. No creo que haya nada que temer de él, Esmeralda. Al contrario. Esa criatura podría ser un valioso aliado para nuestros planes. Sería interesante tratar de ganarla para nuestra causa. Sí, Zafiro, tal y como has dicho, dejemos que se ocupe de las guerreras y de esos intrusos tan poderosos en nuestro lugar.  
-No creo que se pueda razonar con ese engendro. Nos destruirá a todos si nos alcanza. ¡No estuviste allí, no viste su mirada!, ni las cosas tan horribles que hace. - Opuso Esmeralda visiblemente aterrada ante la sola idea de ver a aquel ser de pesadilla otra vez. -

 

Zafiro la observó sorprendido, ella jamás se había comportado así, estaba temblando de miedo, aterrorizada por aquel monstruo. Quizás sería buena idea mantenerse alejados de aquello. Pero Diamante parecía estar interesado en saber más sobre aquella posibilidad a lo que replicó.

-Podríamos viajar hasta el pasado y ver qué es lo que pretende. Si nuestras metas son las mismas sería un poderoso aliado. Si. Podrías tener razón, Hombre Sabio.

 

Tanto Zafiro que no estaba de acuerdo, como Esmeralda, llena de horror, iban a oponer algo pero el príncipe no les dio opción, consideró terminada aquella reunión y desapareció. Entonces Zafiro se dirigió al Sabio y le dijo con cierto malestar.

\- No sé siquiera como has podido pensar que esa especie de monstruo pueda estar de nuestro lado, Hombre Sabio.  
\- Nunca se sabe joven Zafiro, - replicó el interpelado. - Pero siguiendo los deseos del príncipe haré averiguaciones.

 

Dicho lo cual también desapareció. El joven hermano del príncipe se quedó mirando a la todavía impactada Esmeralda para añadir reflexivo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me fío del Hombre Sabio. ¿Y si esa especie de monstruo fuera obra suya?  
\- ¿Y cómo haremos para averiguar eso? - Preguntó la desconcertada muchacha. -  
-Déjame eso a mí. – Le pidió Zafiro, indicándole. – Tú vuelve y habla con las guerreras. Debemos pactar una tregua. Al menos por el momento. Hasta que sepamos a qué atenernos.

Esmeralda pareció estar remisa a ello y opuso con patente temor.

-Pero el príncipe ha ordenado que debo acabar con ellas. Desobedecerle sería traición. Y yo no deseo traicionarle.  
\- De momento no tiene porqué enterarse, déjame a mi hermano a mí – le pidió Zafiro. –

 

La muchacha parecía dudar, pero finalmente asintió desapareciendo…

\- ¿Y tienes la cara de deciros que queréis una tregua hasta que sepáis como salir de ésta? ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego volver a vuestros estúpidos planes de conquista? - Le espetó Rei ante la aprobación del resto. -  
-Yo he sido totalmente sincera con vosotros. - Se defendió Esmeralda, que, irguiendo su cabeza con dignidad, añadió. - Y a vosotros también os afecta esta situación. Tanto o más que a nosotros.  
\- Es verdad - convino Roy. - Ella tiene razón, y, lo que, es más, yo me fio de su palabra. La conozco de mi dimensión. Es algo irritante a veces, pero es una mujer que lucha por lo que ama. Eso es algo que no se le puede negar. Y si está yendo en contra de los deseos de Diamante es que ha visto por sí misma lo peligrosa que esa criatura puede llegar a ser.

 

Eso descolocó por completo a Esmeralda que se atrevió a preguntar a aquel desconocido.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mí?  
-Pues…- Replicó el interpelado mesándose la barbilla en actitud pretendidamente descuidada cuando agregó. - Que te gusta la moda, la buena cocina, el arte algo caro y que estás colada por ese principito tan estirado que tienes. Aunque confía en mí cuando te digo que no es tan frío como pretende. De hecho, es un tipo divertido cuando se le conoce bien. Sin energía oscura y socializando más, es bastante simpático. Bueno, es muy malo contando chistes, pese a lo alto que es juega de pena al baloncesto y sigue siendo un poco estirado. Pero en resumidas cuentas es un buen tío.  
\- ¿Qué? - Pudo exclamar la aludida, con el atónito interés del resto por recibir una aclaración de aquellas palabras. -

 

Sin embargo, su interlocutor no matizó nada al grupo, solamente se dirigió hacia la recién llegada. Se acercó hasta ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo en ademán protector en tanto hacía con la chica un aparte del grupo. 

-Mira preciosa. Te voy a contar un par de cosillas privadas, de las que hablábamos tu príncipe y yo sobre mujeres. Que, a lo mejor, te vendría bien saber. – Le susurró Roy atrayendo la total atención de Esmeralda que boquiabierta escuchaba mientras éste la instruía. - Mira a Diamante le gustan las chicas que…

 

La sorprendida muchacha asintió sin decir nada y diríase que cuando él comenzó a explicarle ciertos asuntos ella empezó a enrojecer visiblemente hasta liberar aquel rubor en una de sus carcajadas incontrolables que, de inmediato, Roy se arrepintió de haber provocado. El muchacho entonces decidió contar a todos algo más convencional sobre el príncipe. Algo que al menos se pudiera decir en voz alta. Tanto Esmeralda como el resto escucharon muy interesados a ese muchacho contando algunas anécdotas que tenía con el príncipe de su dimensión. Cuando ambos entrenaron en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.

-Puede que eso valga para el Diamante de tu mundo. Pero no sé si servirá para el de éste. - Sentenció Mamoru. –  
-Sirvió para las chicas. - Replicó Tom ahora refiriéndose a las hermanas y tomando a una sonriente Cooan de la mano. - No creo que el resto sea tan diferente. En mi opinión todos eran buenas personas, pero manipuladas.  
\- He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. - Concedió Esmeralda que, aun así, remató. - Pero las volvería a hacer si con ello tuviera a Diamante junto a mí.  
-Pues ahora podrás hacer el bien para variar, y de paso atraerlo a tu lado. - La animó Roy. – Tiene que percatarse del peligro que corremos todos. Incluidos él y los suyos. Así que tienes que ayudarnos, Esmeralda.  
-Podríamos tratar de purificarla con el poder del Cristal de Plata -. Sugirió Usagi, aunque el mismo Roy le hizo un gesto en sentido contrario. -  
-Necesitamos los poderes que ella tiene. Cualquier ayuda será poca.  
-Creo que mis poderes no fueron muy efectivos contra esa bestia. - Tuvo que admitir ésta. -  
-Es preferible tener algo de poder que ninguno. - Terció Tom. -  
\- ¡Vaya!, ahora siento no conservar mis poderes. - Maldijo Petz. -  
-Sí, podríamos ayudaros. Entre todas algo más conseguiríamos. - Se mezcló Cooan. -  
\- Mejor que no.- Intervino Tom. Acariciando el mentón de la chica que se ruborizó en tanto le miraba. - Estaréis más seguras si os mantenéis al margen.  
-Por desgracia con esa bestia suelta en cualquier parte nadie está a salvo. - Dijo Ami con tono preocupado. -  
\- ¿Y si hacéis como en mi dimensión? - Intervino Roy, cayendo en la cuenta ahora, para explicar.- Guerrero Luna os concedió una serie de armas y poderes para transformaros en Justicieras.

 

Las hermanas se miraron atónitas, incluso animadas. Podría resultar bonito pasar a ser guerreras de la Justicia, como Guerrero Luna y las demás. Volver a tener poderes, pero esta vez usarlos para el bien. Aunque fue la misma Usagi quien se encargó de enfriar ese repentino entusiasmo cuando movió la cabeza y repuso cariacontecida.

\- No sé qué poder tendrá mi Cristal de Plata en tu dimensión, aquí solo es capaz de limpiar la energía maligna, y eso con esfuerzo, pero dudo muchísimo que pueda hacer más. Aún está muy débil.  
\- Una lástima. - Suspiró Beruche a la que también había empezado a gustarle aquella posibilidad. - Me habría encantado poder ayudaros.  
\- Lo mejor sería que fuéramos a un refugio, ahora que las cosas se han puesto tan serias. - Terció Karaberasu, que parecía la más realista de las hermanas. -  
\- Sí, - tuvo que convenir Roy. - Un lugar bien escondido y seguro. Al menos hasta que pueda localizar a ese monstruo y liquidarlo. O devolverle a su dimensión. Eso haremos, todos nos dedicaremos a buscarle. Si alguien lo ve, que eleve su energía o use sus poderes de forma que yo pueda captar su posición y transportarme de inmediato.

 

Pareció que Usagi iba a decirle algo a Mamoru, pero éste la ignoró visiblemente dejando a la pobre muchacha muy entristecida. Tom se percató de ello y antes de marcharse le pidió al otro muchacho hablar con él un instante a solas. Mamoru fue, creyendo que iba a darle algún tipo de instrucción, en su lugar le sorprendió escuchar a ese otro individuo preguntarle con cierto tono de reproche y extrañeza.

-Usagi es una buena chica. ¿Por qué la tratas así?  
-No es asunto tuyo. - Pudo replicar Mamoru ahora a la defensiva. -  
-Escucha – Insistió Tom con bastante dosis de paciencia pues no le había gustado nada aquel tono. - Sé que no lo es. Pero si me permites decirte algo, juego con ventaja, sé lo que pasó en mi dimensión.  
-Pero ahora no estamos en tu dimensión. - Rebatió su interlocutor que parecía muy incómodo con ese tema. -  
-No quiero que te enfades amigo, sólo dime una cosa. – Le pidió conciliatoriamente Tom. - ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla, o algo así que te advertía de no estar con ella?

Mamoru le miró con gesto de sorpresa, apenas si pudo replicar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Connie, digo Cooan. - Bueno, allí la llamamos así, - sonrió Tom que prosiguió. - Me lo contó. Según le explicasteis vosotros cuando todo pasó. Alguien te envió ese sueño para avisarte de que algo horrible le podría ocurrir a ella si estabais juntos.  
-Entonces ya sabes el motivo, te suplico que no le digas nada, por favor. Es por su propio bien. - Le pidió Mamoru.

 

No obstante Tom negó con la cabeza para afirmar con una patente lógica.

\- ¿Quieres protegerla de algo horrible? Lo comprendo, yo haría igual, pero dime una cosa. Algo horrible, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Como por ejemplo lo que ya está ocurriendo aquí y ahora? ¿Acaso se te ocurre algo peor? No amigo. No creo que debas preocuparte de eso. Es más, es un grave error. Piensa por un momento en lo que te digo. ¿Si ella está hundida por tu rechazo cómo crees que podría afectarle eso durante un combate?  
-Sí, podrías tener razón, pero entonces ese sueño, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces? - Preguntó el desconcertado joven. -   
-Las cosas han cambiado. –Le aseguró Tom a su desorientado interlocutor. - Confía en mí. Dale a esa pobre chica una oportunidad. Sabes muy bien que es más fuerte de lo que parece. Sin embargo, lo único que podría hacerla vulnerable es tu desamor.

 

Poco a poco Mamoru fue conviniendo en ello y asintió despacio. Quería creer a ese muchacho y parecía que tanto él como su amigo el guerrero dorado estaban al corriente de lo que iba a suceder. Sí, aclarar las cosas con Usagi podría ser lo mejor. Si ella sufriera algún daño por estar pendiente de su relación nunca podría perdonárselo.

-Hablaré con ella y le pediré perdón. Le explicaré mis motivos. - Prometió él –

 

Tom esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dio una amistosa palmada en un hombro. Después éste se fue a coordinar su actuación con el resto. Mamoru a su vez llamó un momento a Usagi, por su tono y su expresión, tanto ella como las otras chicas comprendieron que iba a ser algo importante. Las demás guerreras les dejaron solos deseando que todo pudiera arreglarse. Para su alegría vieron a su amiga sonreír, llorar y abrazarse a su novio que ahora sí la estrechó entre sus brazos. Pero no había ya más tiempo para concederlo a sus sentimientos, finalmente cada grupo se dirigió hacia los lugares que se asignaron. Mientras todo eso ocurría en el pasado. En el futuro, Zafiro se aprestó a buscar al Hombre Sabio. Sabía que aquel tipo tenía un lugar al que solía acudir donde nadie solía molestarlo. Cuando llegó miró tímidamente pero no estaba allí, decidió esconderse y tras unos instantes su paciencia dio fruto. Pudo ver al sabio hablando con alguien, al parecer era alguien importante pues escuchaba en el tono de aquel tipo un respeto reverencial como nunca le había oído.

-Señor de la Nada, ya es hora de cumplir mi misión. He encontrado a un aliado perfecto y ya no necesito a los patéticos humanos de Némesis. Por fin podremos sumir al mundo en la oscuridad y acabar con todas las formas de vida.

 

Zafiro se estremeció de horror en cuanto escuchó aquello, musitó entre dientes con una mezcla de temor e indignación.

\- Yo estaba seguro de esto. ¡Maldito bastardo traidor!, sabía que nos ocultaba algo, pero no pensé  
que fuera tan grave.

 

No quiso perder más tiempo y salió de allí. Pero sus pasos resonaban a través de las altas arcadas del cuarto y el Sabio giró su encapuchada cabeza en dirección a aquel sonido.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - Pudo decir, pero solo el silencio le dio réplica, aunque él sospechaba ya de quién podría tratarse.

 

El chico corrió desesperadamente a la sala del reactor, donde se ubicaba la caldera, fuente del poder del Planeta. Sin pensarlo sacó el chip que lo activaba y detuvo aquel ingenio.

-Bueno, - suspiró aliviado. - No podemos dejar que esto escape por completo a nuestro control -.

 

Aunque la voz del Sabio a sus espaldas le produjo un intenso escalofrío cuando le oyó sisear en tono de exigencia.

\- ¡Zafiro!, deja el chip en su lugar.  
\- ¿Y por qué debería de hacer eso? Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas. - Replicó el muchacho tratando de mantener una mirada desafiante para remachar. - Hablaré con mi hermano Diamante y decidiremos lo que debe hacerse.  
\- ¡Es del Fantasma de la Muerte, de quién tú recibes las órdenes! - Espetó el Sabio con un tono teñido de amenaza al sentenciar. - Obedece o perderás tu vida.  
\- ¿Quién es ese Fantasma de la Muerte? – Quiso saber Zafiro cada vez más alarmado. -  
-Es el Dios Supremo de la Nada, el que aniquilará todas las repugnantes formas de vida como la tuya. Y ahora que me ha enviado a uno de sus ángeles, ya no os necesito para nada. ¡Muere! - Exclamó al tiempo que sacando sus brazos emitía un potente chorro de energía.-

 

Zafiro recibió buena parte del impacto de aquel ataque, gritando de dolor, trato de protegerse con una barrera de energía y se tele transportó al mundo del pasado, en un desesperado intento de escapar.

 

Entre tanto las hermanas se dirigían al refugio más próximo. Roy y los otros se habían dispersado a la búsqueda de Cell. La ciudad estaba cada vez más desierta. Cooan suspiró mirando en derredor para afirmar.

\- ¿Habéis visto? Al parecer las cosas se han puesto muy serias. Ya no hay nadie por las calles.   
-Sí, lo mejor será darnos prisa por entrar al refugio. - Convino Karaberasu. –

 

Petz asintió descuidadamente cuando algo captó su atención, una figura conocida iba arrastrando los pies y apoyándose contra la esquina de la calle de enfrente. Creyó reconocer a…

\- ¡Zafiro! - Pudo decir entre asombrada e incrédula. -

 

Las demás no parecieron haberle visto, pero su hermana corrió repentinamente cruzando la calle. Tomadas por sorpresa la llamaron en vano, finalmente todas fueron tras de Petz. Cuando la alcanzaron ella estaba arrodillada sosteniendo la cabeza de un hombre que parecía estar herido. Para conmoción de todas reconocieron a Zafiro, el hermano menor del príncipe Diamante. Estaba sin sentido.

-Chicas ayudadme, tenemos que llevarle a casa. - Les pidió Petz. -  
-Pero, debemos ir al refugio, - opuso Beruche. - Roy nos dijo.  
\- ¡Por favor! - Les suplicó su hermana dejándolas atónitas, eso era algo que jamás le habían visto hacer. Sobre todo, cuando añadió con visible tono de sufrimiento. - Morirá si le dejamos aquí. Os lo ruego, ¡ayudadme!

 

Sin pensarlo ya dos veces Beruche asintió, tanto ella como Karaberasu y Cooan se aprestaron para tratar de transportar a Zafiro junto con Petz. Pesaba bastante, pero entre las cuatro lograron levantarlo y por suerte, meterlo en un coche cercano que estaba abierto y sin ocupante. Afortunadamente tenía las llaves puestas. Eso sí, tuvieron que reprimir un sentimiento de horror al retirar de allí una serie de prendas masculinas, desde pantalón a chaqueta camisa, zapatos y ropa interior. Imaginando el por qué estaban allí. Afortunadamente con la ayuda de ese vehículo, aunque a trompicones, porque ninguna dominaba mucho la forma de conducir esos primitivos ingenios, pudieron llegar a su casa y subirle al ascensor, para trasladarle al dormitorio de Petz. Entre todas le curaron las heridas de la mejor forma que pudieron dejando luego sola a su hermana mayor con el convaleciente.

-Ahora solo nos resta esperar a que se repongas. - Suspiró Petz, posando un trapo húmedo sobre la febril frente del muchacho. - 

 

Por su parte, escondido entre unas ruinas, Cell aguardaba. No quería correr riesgos, ese súper guerrero era demasiado poderoso, al menos todavía. Necesitaba absorber más energía para enfrentarse a él. Si pudiera hacerse con alguno de esos humanos con extraños poderes de seguro sus reservas subirían bastante. Pero no podía descuidarse y ser detectado. Lo mejor sería dejar pasar un par de días para que perdieran por completo su pista. Reflexionaba sobre ello cuando a unos pocos metros apareció de la nada una especie de agujero negro y de él surgió una figura encapuchada que manejaba una bola de cristal. Cell trató de acertarle con su cola, pero solo encontró aire.

\- ¡Es una proyección! - Siseó el monstruo preguntado acto seguido a aquella imagen. - ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?  
-Solo soy un humilde enviado. - Replicó el Sabio añadiendo con un tono enigmático. - Estás aquí debido a los deseos de mi Amo y Señor, el Fantasma de la Muerte. -  
-Yo no sé quién es tu amo ni me interesa. Sólo sé que ese maldito Trunks estaba a punto de destruirme y se abrió una especie de agujero, me metí en él y aparecí aquí. - Replicó Cell sin tomar aquello en serio. -  
-Digamos entonces que nuestros caminos se han cruzado por alguna razón. - Contestó su interlocutor, añadiendo. - Y eso ha sido una suerte dado que tenemos enemigos comunes.  
\- ¿Te refieres al súper guerrero y a esos extraños humanos? - Quiso saber Cell, recibiendo un profundo asentimiento de aquel ser, bajo esa capucha. - ¿Y qué me propones? ¿Una alianza?  
-Así es. Tú deseas absorber formas de vida para ganar poder. Yo deseo destruirlas. Tenemos mucho en común. Y ya sabes el dicho, el enemigo de mi enemigo es amigo mío.  
-Mi objetivo es completarme, para ello necesito a dos androides que no creo se hallen aquí. El absorber energía solo es un procedimiento para aumentar mi fuerza y posibilitar esa misión- explicó Cell desapasionadamente. -  
-Pero sería interesante para ti saber cómo escapar de esta dimensión para regresar a la tuya. ¿No es así? - Le inquirió el Sabio, siendo ahora el androide el que asintiera. - Bien, pues te propongo un trato. Tú destruye a las guerreras y a todos los humanos que puedas para mí y yo te guiaré hacia una abertura dimensional.  
-Suena bien. – Aprobó Cell -. Lo malo es que ese súper guerrero puede detectar mi presencia si uso mi poder. Y es capaz de aparecer repentinamente, tengo que esperar unos días hasta que baje la guardia.  
-Eso no será problema. – Replicó el Sabio que se despidió añadiendo. - Entre tanto tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Tú estate preparado, te avisaré cuando haya una ocasión propicia para que intervengas.

Desapareció igual que vino, dejando allí a un inmóvil y pensativo Cell… 

 

Zafiro recobró el conocimiento tras sufrir una pesadilla, se recordaba a sí mismo de niño, junto con Diamante, alegres ante la visión de unas pocas flores que crecían en su planeta. Su hermano se lamentaba de que crecían muy pocas en la aridez de su mundo natal, pero aseguraba que un día, él conquistaría la Tierra de la que expulsaron a sus ancestros y que todas las innumerables flores de ese mundo serían para ellos. Zafiro sonreía con entusiasmo infantil afirmando convencido que su hermano podría hacerlo. Pero de pronto escuchaba la voz del Sabio llamando a Diamante y le veía, ya como adulto alejarse de él. Un Zafiro también adulto trataba de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te digo, que no debes confiar en el Hombre Sabio, apártate de él. ¡Diamante, Diamaaaantee!

 

Se irguió de pronto aun agitado por esa pesadilla. Todo su empeño estaba ahora en avisar a su hermano. ¡Tenía que salvarlo! De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la Tierra, pero no tumbado en el suelo del parque en el que había caído, víctima de sus heridas y el agotamiento. Ahora estaba acostado en una cama, dentro de un cuarto desconocido. Estaba limpio y vendado con sumo cuidado. No sabía quién habría podido ayudarle así, pero lo agradecía. Su sorpresa fue manifiesta cuando una mujer joven abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró llevando una bandeja con un plato de sopa y algo más de comer.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? - Quiso saber ella con voz suave, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- ¡Petzite! - Pudo exclamar él con voz aun débil en cuanto la reconoció. 

 

Ella asintió, tomo asiento a su lado dejando la bandeja en una mesita próxima. Zafiro entonces pudo añadir, como si tratase de recordarlo con claridad.

-Has estado viviendo en la Tierra desde que nos traicionaste.  
-Si- convino ella. - Y estoy lista para ser castigada, pero te pido que perdones a mis hermanas, por favor. - Le suplicó la chica dejando translucir algo de su velada angustia. En tanto se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho. - Castígame solo a mí. Yo soy la mayor y la responsable.  
-No te preocupes. - Sonrió él. - No he venido a actuar de ejecutor. - Pero dime. - Quiso saber ahora con patente curiosidad - ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí?  
-Tengo a mis hermanas, y ellas me tienen a mí. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Lo cierto es que hemos descubierto que este mundo es maravilloso. Quizás la vida aquí comparada con Némesis y sus facilidades es mucho más difícil. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto valen el amor y la confianza. Es tal y como todo era en nuestro mundo cuando este todavía era libre de la influencia del mal.

 

Su interlocutor escuchó atentamente la historia que le contó aquella mujer que parecía totalmente cambiada y así se lo reconoció él con patente admiración.

-Estás tan diferente. Pareces otra mujer. Y debo decirte que me gusta mucho este cambio tuyo. - Halagó él en tanto Petz le acercaba la bandeja con la sopa, cosa que Zafiro agradeció. -  
-Gracias, - sonrió ampliamente la muchacha, ruborizándose incluso para añadir-. Fue gracias a Guerrero Luna y a unos amigos que hemos aprendido que se puede vivir plenamente y amar. Entregarse a los demás y confiar, sin temores y sin odios.  
-Entonces hemos estado equivocados desde el principio. - Dijo Zafiro con amargura. - Ese maldito Hombre Sabio nos llenó la mente de mentiras y quizás ya sea tarde. ¡Debo hacer algo y rápido! -

 

Viendo la cara de preocupación de Petz, Zafiro le contó lo sucedido, remachando a continuación.

-Tengo que ver a mi hermano y contarle lo que está sucediendo. ¡Está en peligro!  
-Tú eres el de siempre. - Se lamentó ella. - Sólo piensas en el príncipe Diamante.  
-Debo levantarme y salir. - Repuso él tratando de hacerlo, pero cayendo presa de la debilidad. Volvió a tratar de levantarse esta vez con éxito, pero Petz le sujetó abrazándose a él. -  
\- ¡No!, ¡debes seguir en la cama, estás muy débil! - Pudo oponer ella con creciente alarma. -  
-Tengo que advertir a Diamante… - Repetía obsesivamente él. -  
\- ¡No! – Chillo Petz entre lágrimas, cosa que dejó atónito a Zafiro, más cuando ella añadió llorosa. - Si vas a verle puedes morir, y yo no soportaría que algo te ocurriera. Si perdieses la vida, ahora que te he vuelto a ver.  
-Escúchame. – Le pidió cariñosamente él, realmente conmovido por los sentimientos de aquella muchacha, tomándola cariñosamente de los hombros. - Tengo que hacerlo. Si tú supieras que tus hermanas estuvieran en grave peligro, también tratarías de ayudarlas. ¿No es así?

 

La compungida chica no tuvo más remedio que asentir en tanto las lágrimas le caían profusamente, rodando por sus mejillas. Zafiro se enderezó añadiendo con sentimiento y dulzura.

-Diamante es mi único y querido hermano. No me lo perdonaría si le sucediera algo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

 

Petz trató de decir algo, pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios para añadir con tono de promesa.

-Y cuando haya hablado con él. Volveré aquí otra vez. Contigo. Te dejaré mi chaqueta hasta que vuelva. – Señaló hacia una pared donde su chaqueta de color azul marino reposaba colgada en una percha. -

 

Entre tanto las otras hermanas habían estado tratando de saber lo que sucedía. Bertie y Cooan trataron de espiar cuando su hermana mayor entró. Aunque enseguida cerraron la puerta juzgando esa conducta poco respetuosa. 

-Creo que lo mejor será que huyamos, antes de que acabe con nosotras. - Comentó Beruche, visiblemente preocupada. -  
-No creo que nos suceda nada malo. - Negó sin embargo Karaberasu indicándoles. - Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.  
\- ¿Eso nos aconsejas? - Intervino Cooan. – Pero Petz está ahí con él…  
-Petz siempre estuvo enamorada de Zafiro. - Les desveló una emocionada Karaberasu para sorpresa de sus hermanas más jóvenes incidiendo ahora en lo que Roy había adelantado. - Vosotras erais muy niñas y no lo recordáis. Pero él era inalcanzable. Petz sufría en muchas ocasiones por ello, le tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Yo muchas veces me metía con ella, lo sabéis, por cuestión de los hombres. Pero en el fondo trataba de hacerla reaccionar. A ver si olvidaba al hermano de Diamante y rehacía su vida. Pero Zafiro fue y será el único hombre en su corazón.  
-La misma historia que yo con Rubeus. - Se entristeció Cooan. -  
-Te aseguro que, en tu caso ha sido mejor así. Rubeus era muy mujeriego. – Le confesó su hermana añadiendo incluso con manifiesto pesar. - Antes que sucediera contigo jugó sus cartas conmigo. Pero a mí no me interesaba. El caso de Zafiro siempre fue distinto. Incluso en el clan de la Luna Negra nunca se preocupó del poder ni de la dominación. Más bien de cuidar a su hermano. Siempre fue sincero y bondadoso.   
-Pues… - Beruche no llegó a decir nada más cuando un súbito ruido llamó su atención. - 

 

De pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Zafiro salió andando a duras penas. Iba con una camisa, pero sin su chaqueta. El chico se detuvo un instante dirigiendo la mirada hacia las hermanas que no supieron que decir, y dedicándolas una amable sonrisa y un leve y agradecido asentimiento de cabeza, volvió a caminar abriendo la puerta y saliendo del piso. Al poco una llorosa Petz, abrazada a la chaqueta del muchacho, salió del cuarto y se encaminó a la terraza.

-Pero Petzite. - Pudo decir ahora Cooan con tono preocupado. - ¿Cómo le has dejado ir estando herido? ¡No podrá luchar!  
-Podríamos ir tras de él, y entre todas… - Propuso dubitativamente Beruche, pero Karaberasu la cortó. -  
\- ¿De qué forma podríamos ayudarle? -Inquirió de modo casi retórico para sentenciar. - Ya no somos las que éramos, sin nuestros antiguos poderes seríamos una carga para él. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar. -

 

Todas se miraron apesadumbradas, sabían que Kalie tenía razón, sin embargo, Cooan recordó a Guerrero Luna y descolgó decididamente el teléfono. Se puso en contacto con ella pidiendo ayuda y resumiéndole brevemente la situación.

-Por favor. ¡Ayúdanos! - Le suplicó tras contarle todo, colgando poco después. - 

 

Guerrero Luna y las otras habían estado descansando en casa de Usagi. Estaban agotadas tras buscar a ese monstruo sin resultados. Pero no lo dudaron ni un segundo y partieron prestas a socorrer a Zafiro. Éste vagaba casi sin rumbo por las calles cuando ante él apareció una figura enorme y realmente repulsiva. Era aquel ser. Cell, que, saliendo de las ruinas de un edificio cercano, le espetó con tono de burla.

-Bienvenido. El Sabio me dijo que vendrías por aquí. Pero creo que no vas a tener tiempo de hablar con tu queridísimo hermano.   
\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? - Replicó Zafiro apoyándose en una pared cercana y tratando de ponerse en guardia. -  
-El que va a absorberte sin pérdida de tiempo. - Siseó Cell lanzándose contra el agotado muchacho que no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos de forma instintiva. -  
\- ¡Alto ahí monstruo! – Se escuchó entonces la voz familiar de Usagi, que, transformada en Sailor Moon, había llegado a la carrera junto con sus compañeras y Tuxedo. Deteniendo a Cell en seco.   
-No te permitiremos llevar a cabo tus diabólicos planes. - Le espetó Minako. -  
-En nombre de la Justicia y de la Vida, te detendremos. - Sentenció Ami. -  
\- ¡No me molestéis estúpidas! - Escupió Cell que agitando uno de sus brazos emitió una potente onda de energía que dio con todas en el suelo tras hacerlas volar algunos metros. - Aquello hizo sonreír levemente a esa criatura, si es que la siniestra mueca de su boca picuda podía interpretarse de esa forma, al punto ese engendro añadió. - Me ocuparé de vosotras más tarde, pero primero debo cumplir mi parte del trato. - 

 

Y con sádica expresión volvió a lanzarse contra Zafiro que ahora estaba sentando contra la pared, inerme ante su suerte y cubriéndose lo mejor que podía. Pero en ese momento un rayo de energía impactó sobre Cell. No fue lo bastante fuerte como para dañarle, pero si como para desviarle de su trayectoria y hacerle impactar contra un muro cercano que derruyó quedando momentáneamente enterrado bajo los cascotes. Zafiro entonces elevó la mirada al cielo, siguiendo la trayectoria de aquel flash de luz que le había cegado incluso a pesar de tener los brazos en actitud protectora y para su sorpresa y alegría pudo exclamar.

-Di, Diamante. ¿Eres tú hermano?  
\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - Quiso saber el atónito príncipe que, de seguido se dirigió a su hermano menor. ¿Es esta la causa de que nos hayas traicionado Zafiro? ¿Acaso no crees que esta criatura pueda sernos de utilidad?  
-No es eso hermano. Verás… he escuchado al Sabio decir…

 

Pero no pudo añadir más. Desde detrás del sorprendido Diamante un rayo de energía oscura partió estrellándose contra su hermano que aulló de dolor cayendo al suelo en el que se había formado incluso un pequeño cráter debido a la potencia de esa energía. Ahora fue el príncipe quién espantado miró tras de sí, descubriendo la silueta flotante del Hombre Sabio que con un gesto de una de sus manos hizo levitar el chip que Zafiro guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos hasta él.

-Pero, pero… – Pudo balbucear sin llegar a asimilar lo sucedido. - ¡Hombre Sabio!

 

Usagi y las demás se habían recuperado y ya de pie observaron impotentes aquel ataque. Por desgracia Cell se había rehecho de igual modo, aunque ahora permanecía quieto, diríase que divertido, observando aquella escena con sus brazos cruzados en torno al pecho.

-Zafiro es un traidor. - Declaró el Sabio señalando ahora a Cell para agregar. - Este ser es un valioso aliado para nuestra causa. Hemos hecho un pacto y nos ayudará a vencer a las guerreras. Tu hermano se ha delatado al decir esas tonterías por sugerencia de nuestras enemigas.

 

Diamante estaba totalmente confundido. Miraba ahora alternativamente a esa especie de criatura, a su hermano caído en el suelo y a las guerreras sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-A ti te han engañado Diamante. - Terció Guerrero Luna con expresión suplicante. - No creas al Hombre Sabio. 

 

Éste pareció hacer un gesto con su capucha y Cell también asintió. Desplegando su cola se lanzó contra las guerreras que apenas si tuvieron tiempo de concentrar sus poderes y atacarle todas a un tiempo. Afortunadamente toda esa energía combinada frenó el primer ataque de su adversario, pero se recuperó enseguida y volvió a la carga. Ahora las chicas estaban débiles. Iban a caer a merced de su enemigo pero, cuando éste saboreaba ya su victoria, de la nada apareció Roy que, sin mediar palabra, golpeó al monstruo con un puñetazo tal que lo arrojó centenares de metros haciéndole atravesar un edificio cercano.

\- ¿Estáis todas bien? - Quiso saber el chico. -  
\- ¿Tú quién eres? - Le inquirió Diamante, que estaba cada vez más perdido en medio de aquello. - ¿Un aliado de las guerreras?  
-Y un aliado tuyo si eres lo bastante listo como para no hacer caso a ese encapuchado. - Replicó Roy añadiendo con sorna. - ¿A quién vas a creer? ¿A un tipo que no deja nunca ver su cara y a una lagartija súper desarrollada o a un grupo de chicas tan encantadoras como estas?

 

En ese instante Zafiro pareció reanimarse y con las escasas fuerzas que le restaban musitó con gran dificultad.

-Es cierto, Diamante, el Hombre Sabio quiere acabar también con el mundo del futuro…  
-¡Mueeereee! – Gritó el Sabio elevando los brazos y descargando de nuevo una oleada de energía contra el indefenso muchacho. - 

 

Por fortuna Roy pudo anticiparse agarrando a aquel chico y apartándole de allí al tiempo que exclamaba.

-Esta vez no. Petz me mataría si dejo que acaben contigo. - Sonrió a Zafiro en tanto le dejaba a salvo en una calle cercana. -  
\- ¿Qué haces Sabio? - Demandó el príncipe de Némesis con visible enfado. - Seré yo quien decida el castigo que mi hermano merece. Si es que no eres tú el que deba ser castigado.   
\- ¡Eres un estúpido mortal! – Replicó ahora el Sabio descubriendo su juego. - Tú también morirás. Ya no te necesito para nada. Los deseos del Fantasma de la Muerte se verán cumplidos.  
-Entonces, ¡eres tú el verdadero traidor! - Declaró Diamante visiblemente enfurecido para sentenciar -. ¿Te olvidas de que yo soy el jefe? Soy el príncipe de Némesis. ¡El príncipe Diamante! Bien, ¡ponme a prueba!

 

Y ambos comenzaron una reñida batalla, lanzándose mutuos ataques energéticos que se anulaban entre sí. Roy por su parte vio como Usagi y Mamoru se dirigían a auxiliar al débil Zafiro. Entonces, sacando una pequeña bolsa, extrajo de su interior una alubia que arrojó hacia ellos. Mamoru se percató agarrándola en el aire en tanto Roy les indicaba.

-Dádsela a Zafiro. Yo tengo algo que hacer. - Agregó sintiendo una ráfaga de energía que surgía a unos centenares de metros a su derecha. -

 

Cell se había recobrado y atacó con un poderoso rayo que Roy pudo presentir a tiempo y esquivar. El muchacho se convirtió en súper guerrero y se lanzó contra su oponente comenzando un reñido duelo a golpes. Ambos eran más rápidos de lo que Usagi y los demás podían seguir con la vista. Al menos pudieron hacerle comer aquella alubia a Zafiro que, tras masticarla trabajosamente, se recobró de forma milagrosa para asombro de todos. 

-Mi hermano, ¿dónde está? - Pudo decir el muchacho mientras se levantaba tan incrédulo como lo estaban Usagi y Mamoru a su lado. -   
-Luchando contra el Sabio. – Le indicó Tuxedo señalando hacia el cielo. -

 

Efectivamente, ahí seguían ambos arrojándose una interminable sucesión de ondas y bolas de energía. Aunque aquel Sabio no parecía cansarse, en tanto que Diamante comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento. Pero cuando parecía que el príncipe de Némesis no podría frenar el siguiente ataque otra energía oscura se unió a la de él.

\- ¡Os ayudaré mi príncipe! - Gritó una voz perteneciente a una mujer que había aparecido justo al lado de Diamante. -  
\- ¿Esmeralda, eres tú? - Se sorprendió él alegrándose de que la muchacha uniera sus fuerzas a las suyas. -

 

El Sabio pareció pensarlo mejor. Estaba claro que, entre la fuerza de ambos miembros de la Luna Negra y un posible ataque de las guerreras estaba en desventaja. Decidió desaparecer de allí para pensar en una nueva estrategia. Diamante y su ahora sonriente súbdita descendieron a tierra para reunirse con Zafiro y las guerreras. Entonces todos dedicaron atención al otro combate, tratando de seguirlo sin apenas hacer ruido ni para respirar. Sencillamente las fuerzas que desplegaban ese guerrero dorado y esa bestia les tenían anonadados.

\- ¡Es algo increíble! - Pudo musitar el príncipe, tan absorto como el resto. -

 

Entre tanto Roy había comenzado a tomar ventaja, los ataques de Cell empezaba a errar cada vez más en su blanco. Estaba claro que el muchacho era superior. Aquello empezó a degenerar en una sucesión de rápidos contrataques del chico que fueron haciendo mella en ese engendro que, tras recibir un certero puñetazo en el abdomen, cayó al suelo doblándose por el dolor. Su oponente entonces esbozando una media sonrisa de triunfo espetó.

\- ¡Bah!, el maestro Son Gohan tenía razón. ¡Eres un ser patético! Si hasta Nagashel era más fuerte que tú. ¡Escoria!

 

Aquello enfureció visiblemente a Cell que recobrándose a duras penas acumuló energía hasta provocar una onda de choque que abrió un profundo cráter bajo sus patas al tiempo que derribaba algún edificio cercano. Las sailors, pese a la distancia, estaban impresionadas por tal demostración de fuerza. Cell aullaba encolerizado de forma que todos podían oírle y estremecerse.

\- ¡Vas a morir maldito!

Aunque Roy era el único que no se inmutaba, brillando como un súper guerrero se reía abiertamente de su rival, declarando con sorna.

-Tendré que tener cuidado si, o me matarás de un ataque… ¡de risa! …-Y agregó con rictus ahora más serio, para espetar. - Cómo te gustaría completarte, ¿verdad? Pues has tenido mala suerte, en esta dimensión nunca podrás hacerlo. Y yo me ocuparé que no salgas vivo de aquí.  
-No, -siseó su enemigo, que parecía estar pensando algo cuando agregó. - Pero al menos podré robar la suficiente energía. -

 

Y sin que nadie lo esperase desapareció a gran velocidad reapareciendo junto a unas atónitas y espantadas guerreras. Cell lanzó su cola para ensartar con ella a guerrero Marte que era la más cercana, pero para su sorpresa Roy ya estaba allí sujetándola de nuevo y con otro puñetazo lanzó al monstruo otra vez contra una pared que volvió a ser pulverizada con el impacto. Ahora Cell trataba de levantarse en tanto se tocaba su extraña y picuda boca de la que parecía manar una especie de sangre de color violácea.

-Ni lo sueñes. - ¡Sentenció el chico brillando aun con una mayor intensidad dorada en tanto caminaba lentamente hacia él! No te lo permitiré…

 

Cell trató de levantarse visiblemente asustado. Estaba claro que de seguir por la vía del enfrentamiento ese supersaiyajin acabaría con él. Aun no podía enfrentarse cara a cara. Necesitaba más tiempo. Trató nuevamente de lanzar la técnica del viento solar, aunque ahora Roy se lo esperaba y cerró los ojos. Pese al resplandor que cegó al resto el chico pudo sentir la energía de su oponente cuando trataba de escapar y asestarle un tremendo golpe que volvió a enviarle a cientos de metros de distancia, pulverizando otro bloque de casas con su impacto. Roy no se lo pensó dos veces, se elevó al cielo y apuntó con sus manos hacia el lugar donde su enemigo había quedado sepultado. En unos instantes el super guerrero comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía que provocaron una enorme explosión, con un hongo similar al de una bomba atómica. La potencia de la onda expansiva arrojó al suelo a las guerreras y a los miembros de la Luna Negra que, anonadados, presenciaron aquella exhibición de poder. De hecho, aquel ataque provocó la apertura de un enorme cráter en el centro de la desierta ciudad. 

\- ¿Habéis visto eso? - Señaló Diamante levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ahora desgarrado traje. -  
-Y no debe de haber empleado todo su poder según mis lecturas. – Le contestó Mercurio que había desplegado su visor especial con el que trataba de escanear la zona en busca de rastros de Cell. – 

 

Roy volvió a posarse junto con sus amigos y para sorpresa del resto confirmó las palabras de Ami a la que había escuchado según se acercaba.

-Puede quedar gente todavía en la ciudad. Si empleo mayor poder estarían en peligro muchas vidas. Aunque no sé si con este ataque habré podido acabar con Cell.  
\- ¿Cómo qué no? - Terció Esmeralda también con patente asombro. - Con ese ataque habrías acabado con cualquiera.  
-Ojalá fuera tan fácil. - Replicó un Roy nada convencido, para añadir. - De todos modos, necesitaría poder luchar con ese monstruo en un lugar donde no tuviera problemas en usar toda mi energía.

 

El grupo quedó pensativo, aunque de pronto fue Zafiro quien intervino con una posible solución.

\- ¿Qué te parecería en el camino al futuro del Cristal Tokio del Siglo XXX? Existe una dimensión de tiempo - espacio donde estos ataques serían inofensivos. Al menos según mis cálculos.

 

Aquella idea parecía buena y el grupo se puso a tratar de llevarla a cabo. Tanto Roy como Mercurio mientras intentaban detectar la energía de Cell, pero allí no se movía nada. Ojalá que aquel monstruo estuviera muerto pero el chico lo dudaba seriamente. Le dijo al resto que iba a buscar a Tom para preguntarle su opinión, pero antes consultó algo con Usagi y Mamoru que asintieron. Luego de dar una serie de indicaciones a Diamante, su hermano, Esmeralda y las guerreras por si ese monstruo reaparecía, Roy se transportó hacia la energía de su amigo y apareció en el piso de las hermanas. Tom estaba charlando con ellas y entre todos confortaban a Petz. Aunque cuando Roy apareció con una gran sonrisa ésta también resplandeció en el rostro de la chica. Más cuando el recién llegado les informó para alegría de todos.

-No te preocupes por Zafiro. Le podrás devolver la chaqueta sin romper los platos esta vez.  
\- ¿Qué? - Inquirió la aludida sin comprender. -  
-Nada, olvídalo. Él está bien. Las guerreras, su hermano y Esmy, cuidan de él. Pero ahora debo contaros lo ocurrido. - Repuso el chico. -

 

Una vez las informó añadió dirigiéndose a las hermanas.

-Necesitaremos a alguien que cuide de Chibiusa, no me gustaría nada que el tipo de la capucha la apresara y le diera malas ideas respecto de su papá y su mamá. Todavía no tiene edad de volverse una adolescente problemática.

 

Como quiera que las hermanas le miraron con la extrañeza pintada en sus expresiones y Tom asintió de forma cómplice, Roy sonrió restándole importancia.

-Es una larga historia. Ahora no me da tiempo a contarla. Las guerreras y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en el futuro, hay que eliminar a ese monstruo y al Sabio. Por si acaso he hablado con Usagi y con Mamoru y están de acuerdo conmigo. Chibiusa estará más segura con vosotras que sola en el santuario. El enemigo ya conoce esa posición.  
-Cuenta con nosotras. - Afirmó Cooan con el asentimiento de todas sus hermanas. – La protegeremos.

 

Acordado aquello las hermanas se prepararon para ir a buscar a Chibiusa, aunque Tom pudo recordarle a su amigo con visible preocupación.

-Eso es alterar todavía más los acontecimientos.  
-Por desgracia no nos queda más remedio. ¿O es que prefieres que tengamos que enfrentarnos también a la Dama Negra?

 

Desde luego que a Tom esa era la última cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Roy le encargó que acompañase a las hermanas para protegerlas a lo que el chico estuvo más que dispuesto. Después volvió a transportarse con los demás. Al parecer entre las ruinas no había novedades. Ese maldito Cell se escondía muy bien. Si no utilizaba su energía Roy sería incapaz de percibirle. El súper guerrero comenzaba a sentirse frustrado de tener que jugar al gato y al ratón. Aunque sin que él lo supiera el monstruo había excavado un túnel que le conectó al alcantarillado de la ciudad y se alejó caminando a buen ritmo, con sumo cuidado de emitir la menor partícula de energía. Volvió a su refugio en donde le aguardaba el Sabio que le dijo.

-Necesitamos la energía de la chica del futuro. Si eres capaz de absorberla tu poder crecerá lo bastante como para vencer a tu oponente.  
\- ¿Y dónde está? - Quiso saber Cell. -  
-Aquí - repuso el Sabio mostrándole imágenes de Chibiusa en su bola, la niña estaba acompañada de las cuatro hermanas y de Tom que usando otro coche que habían encontrado se dirigían de vuelta al piso de las chicas. Y entonces el encapuchado le indicó. – Ve por ella sin dilación

 

Entre las ruinas pudo escucharse un siseo gutural, aquello era la carcajada de Cell. Solo tenía que dirigirse hacia las coordenadas que le diera el Sabio, absorber a esos indefensos humanos y después a esa niña. 

-Será muy fácil. - Se dijo con regocijo. -

 

Ajenos por completo a ello, los ocupantes del vehículo parecían más aliviados. Tom conducía por unas carreteras desiertas, esquivando algún coche o camión ocasional que estaba abandonado. Petz se sentaba junto a él en el asiento del copiloto, detrás Karaberasu a la derecha, Beruche a la izquierda y Cooan en el centro, y sobre el regazo de ésta iba sentada la pequeña que con tono alegre decía.

-Cuanto me alegro de ir con vosotras a casa, Cooan.

 

Ésta le sonrió animosamente a la niña, con la que había llegado a trabar una buena relación, casi era como la hermana pequeña que no tuvo. Así que le respondió.

-Todo va a estar bien. Nuestros amigos y las guerreras acabarán con ese monstruo y con el Sabio y la paz retornará aquí y al futuro. Ya lo verás Chibiusa.  
\- ¿Crees que podrán salvar también a mi mamá? - Quiso saber la cría con rostro expectante.   
-Seguro que Roy y el resto pueden. – La animó ahora Beruche con otra sonrisa. – Unidos serán invencibles.

 

De pronto Tom frenó horrorizado, ante ellos había aparecido ese ser de pesadilla. Con una expresión sádica se acercó al coche. Las chicas lo observaron espantadas. Cooan incluso tapó los ojos a Chibiusa para que no viera acercarse a ese engendro. El conductor trató de dar marcha atrás a toda potencia, pero fue inútil, de un salto prodigioso Cell se subió al techo aplastándolo con su peso, tanto que las chicas tuvieron que agacharse. Cooan protegió a la pequeña con su propio cuerpo. El monstruo entonces bajó al suelo y arrancó una de las puertas sin esfuerzo aparente. Las chicas rápidamente abrieron la otra y saltaron del vehículo. Desesperado Tom arrancó de nuevo y trató de embestir a Cell que, divertido ni hizo intención de apartarse. Cuando el coche se estrelló contra él la criatura lo sujetó firmemente con ambas manos impidiendo que avanzase ni un milímetro por más que su conductor pisara a fondo. Entonces el androide lanzó su cola contra el cristal delantero atravesándolo. Por fortuna Tom fue capaz de tirarse hacia un lado y eludió ese ataque. Lo que no pudo evitar es que Cell levantase el coche y lo arrojase varios metros haciéndole dar vueltas de campana hasta que éste se detuvo al chocar contra un guarda rail. El chico en el interior quedó inconsciente, pero afortunadamente para él Cell lo ignoró, tenía cosas más importantes para él en las que centrarse. Una mueca de alborozo apareció en las reptilianas facciones del monstruo cuando fijo nuevamente su atención en las cuatro chicas que corrían llevando a esa pequeña que era su objetivo. No le costó mucho dar un buen salto y cortarlas el paso.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Beruche horrorizada en tanto su hermana Cooan abrazaba protectoramente a la niña contra su pecho y tanto Petz como Karaberasu agarraban un par de piedras del camino exhibiéndolas amenazadoramente contra su oponente. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

Cell se regocijaba contemplando las caras de terror de sus inminentes víctimas. Eran tan débiles que no necesitaba emitir ninguna clase de energía para vencerlas. Solo tendría que absorberlas, era tan fácil que casi no tenía interés. Decidió jugar un poco. Avanzó a pasos lentos y confiados en tanto Karaberasu le gritaba, reuniendo todo su valor.

\- ¡Quédate donde estás monstruo! -  
-No te acerques. - Se unió Petz que volviéndose a sus hermanas las ordenó. - Corred, nosotras le detendremos.  
\- ¿Estás loca, os matará a las dos? - Replicó Cooan con horror. -  
-Haz caso a Petz, ¡vamos! - Le espetó Karaberasu que ya casi tenía a aquel enorme ser encima. -

 

La chica le arrojó una piedra golpeándole la cabeza, pero fue como si le hubieran rozado con una pluma. Igual suerte tuvo Petz cuando le arrojó otra. Las otras dos chicas miraban impotentes como ese engendro iba a asesinar a sus hermanas. Cooan soltó a Chibiusa dejándola en el suelo y pidiéndole con premura.

-Corre cariño y escóndete. No podrá encontrarte, nosotras le distraeremos. 

 

Al principio la niña no quería dejar a las mujeres, pero fue Bertie la que la instó también con vehemencia.

-Por lo que más quieras, ¡corre!, no podremos entretenerle por mucho tiempo.

 

Aunque aquello llegó a oídos de Cell, que moviendo la cabeza siseó con su voz gutural.

-De eso nada, no permitiré que la mocosa esa se me escape. Me ocuparé de vosotras después…

 

E ignorando a las mujeres, saltó por encima de ellas hasta interponerse en la ruta de huida de la pequeña que cayó al suelo aterrada ante semejante aparición. Las cuatro hermanas se miraban impotentes, ahora estaban a una decena de metros de Chibiusa y de aquel ser. Petz gritó con desesperación.

\- ¡Maldito cobarde!, al menos enfréntate a nosotras.

 

Pero Cell se limitó a ignorar esas palabras, esbozar una mueca de triunfo y a alargar su brazo para agarrar del cuello a la pequeña, iba a deleitarse absorbiéndola, con lo que no contaba fue con la reacción de ésta que viéndose perdida lanzó un desgarrador grito.

-¡Nooo, déjame en paaaaz!, ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!

 

De pronto, una media luna dorada emergió de su frente y Cell, totalmente tomado por sorpresa fue arrojado a varios metros de distancia por un estallido de energía luminosa que brotó de la niña….

 

Tanto Roy, como las guerreras y los miembros de la Luna Negra, sintieron aquella fuerza y miraron en su dirección. Esmeralda fue la primera en reaccionar diciendo.

\- ¡Es la energía de la chica!  
-Está en peligro. - Secundó Zafiro-  
\- ¡Vamos! – Les ordenó Diamante. -

 

Los tres se desvanecieron de inmediato, Roy quiso concentrarse en ese poder, pero ya se había extinguido, afortunadamente para él, Ami usó su visor para rastrear las partículas que quedaban. Entre tanto Cell se levantaba del suelo aún atónito ante semejante demostración de fuerza. Pero parecía que esa mocosa se había desmayado. Ahora ya no tendría problemas. O al menos creía él, cuando sin mediar aviso recibió un ataque combinado de Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda que le arrojó de nuevo al suelo. El príncipe tomó el mando y ordenó a su clan.

-Acordaros de lo que Roy nos dijo. Trataremos de contenerle. A mi señal, cuando se levante.

 

Zafiro y Esmeralda asintieron focalizando sus fuerzas junto a las de su príncipe en el objetivo común. Cell ya se recobraba y estaba visiblemente furioso ahora, trató de saltar hacia la niña que seguía tendida en el suelo. Pero nada más tensarse para hacerlo recibió otra descarga combinada de sus tres oponentes que volvió a tirarle al suelo, esta vez incluso abriendo un pequeño cráter.

\- ¡Malditos seáis, dejadme en paz! - Siseó aquella criatura de pesadilla irguiéndose nuevamente. -

 

Otra vez recibió idéntico tratamiento, el cráter que hizo con el nuevo impacto se agrandó. Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda comenzaban a agotarse y fue ésta última la que indicó a las hermanas.

\- ¡Rápido!, llevaos a la niña y escapad. No sé cuánto tiempo más podremos frenarle. 

 

Ahora fue Karaberasu la que tomó en brazos a la pequeña, junto con su hermana Petz se apresuraron a esconder a la niña entre el laberinto de calles y edificios derruidos en los que se había convertido buena parte de la ciudad. Cooan y Beruche corrieron mientras al coche en el que habían venido que estaba ahora boca abajo, rezando porque Tom estuviera vivo. Por fortuna el chico seguía sin sentido, sangraba por algunas heridas, pero respiraba de forma regular. Las hermanas trataban de sacarle de allí, pero era imposible, el cuerpo el muchacho estaba atrapado entre algunos hierros. Sus hermanas mayores corrían ya con la pequeña en tanto Cell, hirviendo de ira, volvió a levantarse. El monstruo no se atrevía, pese a todo, a emplear más a fondo su poder por miedo a ser detectado. Nuevamente pues fue abatido por una descarga conjunta desde el aire. Sus enemigos le estaban complicando mucho las cosas. El cráter seguía creciendo alimentado con los impactos del monstruo y esas descargas energéticas.

\- ¿Cómo estáis? - Jadeó un agotado Diamante a sus compañeros. -  
\- Tranquilo hermano- le replicó Zafiro en idéntica condición. - Aun puedo aguantar.  
\- Yo también mi príncipe. – Sonrió una agitada Esmeralda que sin embargo tenía que respirar inhalando profundamente para compensar ese cansancio agobiante que la invadía. -  
\- A mi señal. - Indicó nuevamente el príncipe en cuanto observó que aquella criatura volvía a levantarse. – Preparados para atacar…

 

Nuevamente se repitió la historia. Cell fue repelido cuando trataba de saltar, pero ahora tanto Diamante, como Zafiro y Esmeralda estaba muy debilitados. Jadeaban ostentosamente y sudaban de forma copiosa por el esfuerzo denodado que estaban realizando. Pero aquel ser de pesadilla no parecía más afectado que en su orgullo, se levantaba una y otra vez. Finalmente las fuerzas del trio de la Luna Negra no fueron suficientes y Cell logró incorporarse, de un salto atravesó la barrera de energía y subió hasta golpear a Diamante con un manotazo que arrojó al príncipe al suelo. Lleno de ira Cell descendió hasta donde se encontraba su enemigo caído.

-Empezaré absorbiéndote a ti. - Gorgoteó apuntando con su cola al indefenso príncipe. –  
-Maldito. - Pudo susurrar Diamante que sangraba por la nariz producto del golpe recibido y que merced a su suma debilidad, era además incapaz de moverse. -

 

Entre tanto Tom había recobrado el conocimiento. Viéndose atrapado entre los hierros deseó poder liberarse. Casi respondiendo a sus pensamientos notó que las barras de metal cedieron y pudo salir de allí. Por suerte para él guardaba aun algunas alubias en su bolsillo, realmente no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí. Se comió una de ellas y se recobró de inmediato, para asombro de Cooan y de Beruche que le urgieron a salir de allí. De todos modos, el muchacho miró hacia la posición de Cell, percatándose de la difícil situación de Diamante y ordenando a las chicas.

-Vosotras corred y escondeos. No os preocupéis, ese monstruo no me hará nada. Voy a aprovechar que está distraído.  
-Pero. - Pudo oponer Cooan, aunque la mirada del chico, mezcla a partes iguales de furia y determinación la hizo enmudecer. Ahora Tom dedicaba la atención a ese monstruo y añadió con más firmeza. - Idos, no puedo preocuparme de vosotras y de ese bicho a la vez. Por favor, confiad en mí.

 

Bertie tiró del brazo de su hermana pequeña y ésta finalmente aceptó obedecer, ambas corrieron a buscar refugio entre las ruinas tratando de reunirse con sus otras hermanas y Chibiusa.

-Rápido, debemos poner a salvo a la niña. - Le insistió a su hermana que convino en eso. -

 

Por su parte Diamante lo estaba pasando mal, aquel ser ya estaba encima suya, Cell lanzó hacia él su cola terminada en aquel terrible aguijón, pero cuando el príncipe se resignaba a su suerte, cerrando incluso los ojos para no ver su propio final, escuchó un grito de dolor justo delante suyo. Abrió los ojos y quedó enmudecido de asombro y horror cuando vio a Esmeralda atravesada por aquel aguijón, la muchacha había corrido a interponerse y ni siquiera Cell había esperado aquello.

-Salvaos mi príncipe. - Pudo jadear ella, con sangre cayendo desde la comisura de sus labios. –  
\- ¡Es, Esmeralda!… pudo decir él tratando de recobrar algo de fuerzas para ir en su ayuda. -  
-Me da igual empezar por uno que por otro. No hace falta que os peleéis por ese honor. - Terció Cell con una horrible mueca de satisfacción y sorna. -

 

Pero no le dio tiempo a añadir mucho más. Un torrente de energía oscura cayó sobre él distrayéndole por unos instantes de sus víctimas. Levitando en el aire Zafiro había atacado con sus últimas reservas de energía. Ahora cayó posándose junto a su hermano y Esmeralda. Aunque al momento ese monstruo estaba recuperado, fijándose ahora en sus inermes presas. No obstante, cuando iba a comenzar a absorber el cuerpo de la chica, sintió un terrible y agudo daño en su cola. De hecho, Cell aulló de dolor cuando movió la misma y pudo ver que se la habían cercenado, un poco antes del nacimiento de aquel aguijón. Ahora a unos pocos metros de él y junto a los tres miembros de Némesis, se erguía Tom esbozando una gran sonrisa, esgrimiendo una katana samurái y apuntando con ella a Cell para sentenciar.

-Parece que en esta dimensión mis deseos son órdenes. Mira lo que ha aparecido cuando pensé en ello. La katana que me compré. Y que bien sirve para cortar filetes de lagartija.  
-¡Malditooo! – Gritó Cell que parecía congestionar su rostro por momentos. -  
-Es una pena, ahora no podrás absorber a nadie más. - Afirmó Tom. -

 

Aunque su expresión de triunfo se desvaneció al mirar hacia la posición de los miembros de la Luna Negra. Diamante sostenía a una exánime Esmeralda que trataba de susurrar unas palabras, en medio de una débil sonrisa y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. 

-Yo, solo quería estar a tu lado… te amo mi gentil príncipe…siempre te amaré. Mi Diamante.  
\- ¡Esmeralda! - Pudo decir éste entre lágrimas también en tanto acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas de la muchacha. - Perdóname. 

 

La infortunada muchacha no pudo decir más, desolado, Tom se agachó junto a ella y la tomó el pulso, este había desaparecido. No tuvo ni tiempo de ofrecerla una alubia. El chico movió la cabeza en tanto Diamante haciendo un visible esfuerzo se levantó con ella en brazos. Mirando con odio a Cell puso musitar.

\- ¡Monstruo maldito, te mataré con mis propias manos!   
-Eso te será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. - Replicó su antagonista que mantenía aquella congestión en su cara. -

 

Parecía estar haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo porque aulló de dolor y para sorpresa y horror de los presentes del interior de su cola brotó otro aguijón idéntico al que se mantenía clavado en el vientre de la fallecida Esmeralda. Y esta vez era Cell quien se regocijaba de nuevo al sentenciar.

\- ¿Lo veis? Vuestros patéticos esfuerzos no han servido para nada… Ahora os mataré también a vosotros...

 

Por su parte las cuatro hermanas habían podido reunirse y corrían a través de las calles, poniendo toda la distancia que podían entre aquel monstruo y la pequeña. Aunque no habían deseado abandonar a sus compañeros entendieron que debían proteger a Chibiusa. Desgraciadamente Cell no era el único enemigo del que debían preocuparse, a pocos metros delante de ellas apareció la imagen de pesadilla del Sabio, que les exigió.

-Entregadme a la chica o morid.  
\- ¡Ven tú a por ella si te atreves! – Le gritó una desafiante Petz que agarró la primera barra de metal que vio en el suelo. -

 

Por toda replica el Sabio elevó sus sarmentosos brazos de colores junto con su bola de cristal que refulgió en tonos entre negros y carmesíes. Estaba presto a lanzar su ataque, pero fue detenido por unas andanadas de poder que venían de su izquierda.

-¡Venus Love me chain!  
-¡Silver sparks attack!  
-¡Burning Mandala, fire!

 

En tanto el Sabio maniobraba para defenderse de esos ataques, una densa niebla acuosa cubrió la zona, Ami, que era la responsable de ésta última, se llegó hasta las hermanas.

-Tenéis que salir de aquí, rápido. Nosotras nos encargaremos de él. 

 

Las muchachas obedecieron al momento, corrieron a refugiarse en una de las pocas casas que permanecía en pie. Justo ante la puerta estaba Guerrero Luna, lista para usar el cetro. El Sabio mientras, con patente ira, contratacó lanzando energía mortal que dispersó a las otras guerreras, éstas a duras penas pudieron cubrirse y rodar lejos de aquel ataque. Aunque ahora fue Usagi la que avanzó hacia él enarbolando el cetro relampagueante. Lanzó su ofensiva más potente y el cuerpo del Sabio se quebró en pedazos de colores en tanto lanzaba un terrible chillido. 

-Se acabó. – Sentenció Usagi que escuchó tras de sí la voz de Roy que le refutaba. -  
-No, debes destruir su bola, es la fuente de su poder. Yo debo ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos, presiento que están en grave peligro. ¡Destruye la bola Guerrero Luna!

 

El chico se transportó, había detectado al fin la energía de su amigo Tom. Para cuando apareció justo junto a él, Cell estaba presto a atacar de nuevo. Roy pudo dar un vistazo al cuerpo de Esmeralda en los brazos de Diamante y a Zafiro tendido en el suelo, agotado. Su furia no tuvo límites y acumuló gran cantidad de energía, listo para destruir a ese monstruo….

 

La bola refulgía de color carmesí, para horror de las guerreras el Sabio se había reconstruido y ahora levitaba desafiante en el cielo, elevó su bola en alto y aulló. 

-El Fantasma de la Muerte me ha concedido todo su poder. Ahora morid repugnantes formas de vida. ¡Es la hora del ataque final!

 

Arrojó una tromba enorme de energía oscura que Usagi trató de contrarrestar elevando el cristal de Plata en una mano. Al instante la chica sufrió una transformación, apareciendo envuelta en las sedosas ropas de la Reina Selene del Milenario de Plata y emitiendo a su vez una plateada y poderosa energía. Ambas fuentes de poder chocaron en el aire conteniéndose mutuamente. Las otras guerreras trataron de unir sus poderes a los de su reina, aunque parecía que el Sabio iba ganando terreno. De una andanada de poder derribó a todas las sailors que quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, a todas salvo a Usagi, que se defendía denodadamente, aunque ahora sí parecía perder terreno a ojos vistas…

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Aullaba triunfantemente el encapuchado. - Esta vez estáis perdidas. Tú y tu reino del futuro jamás existiréis.  
-Todavía no me has derrotado. - Pudo replicar una cada vez más agitada Usagi recurriendo a todas sus reservas. - 

 

Roy y los demás percibieron la batalla que había comenzado entre el Sabio y la Guerrera Luna. Sin embargo, el súper guerrero debía ocuparse a su vez de Cell. No lo pensó y en un instante se llegó hasta esa criatura a la que golpeó con un gancho a la mandíbula que levantó al monstruo a decenas de metros en el aire. Sin dar ni un instante a la tregua reapareció ante él golpeándole de nuevo en el estómago. Cell se dobló debido al castigo, solo entonces el súpersaiyajin vio que en el cielo habían comenzado a abrirse brechas de color oscuro. Aquella dimensión se estaba agrietando…

\- ¡Oh no! - Pudo exclamar. -

 

Entre tanto Chibiusa miraba con pánico aquella batalla y las oscuras rajas que se abrían en el cielo. Sin que ninguna de las hermanas pudiera evitarlo la niña escapó corriendo hacia la pelea.

\- ¡Vuelve Chibiusa! -. Gritó Cooan tratando de alcanzarla. -  
-Debo ayudar a Guerrera Luna. - Replicó ésta que enseguida alcanzó la posición donde la ahora futura soberana de Cristal Tokio y sus guardianas se enfrentaban al Sabio. - ¡No dejaré que nos hagas más daño! - Sollozó la niña mirando enfurecida hacia arriba. -

 

Pese a que lo intentaron las hermanas no pudieron ir tras de ella, ahora las ráfagas de viento desatado con el choque de esas energías las repelieron hacia atrás. Solo pudieron rezar por el bienestar de la pequeña. Pero ésta parecía estar bien, como si no se viese afectada por aquello, y para asombro de todos, su frente refulgió con una media luna dorada y de las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas se formó otro bello cristal. Al instante se obró en la niña la misma transformación que en Usagi. Vestía un traje de tules y de aquel nuevo cristal que refulgía en su mano partió un poderoso flujo que energía que se unió al de su compañera.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Un segundo cristal de Plata! - Aulló el Sabio. - 

 

Y aquello fue determinante, ambas energías de los cristales barrieron el flujo del Sabio y alcanzaron de pleno a éste que chilló horrorizado.

\- ¡El poder del fantasma de la Muerte, ¡el Señor de la Nada, se ha desvanecidoooo!

 

Al punto tanto él como su bola de cristal estallaron en mil pedazos y estos fueron desintegrados por el poder combinado de la energía de los Cristales. Tanto Chibiusa como Usagi cayeron al suelo agotadas. Tuxedo Kamen, los gatos y las hermanas corrieron a auxiliar a todas las guerreras y a la niña, aunque afortunadamente estaban vivas y a salvo… 

-Se acabó. - Suspiró una aliviada Minako, que estaba ayudando a Usagi a incorporarse. -  
-No, todavía no.- Le indicó Makoto señalando hacia la otra pelea. -  
-Es verdad. Deben terminar con ese monstruo. - Remachó Rei. -  
\- Y aún hay algo peor. - Les advirtió Ami, consultando su visor. – El tejido interdimensional se está volviendo cada vez más inestable…

 

Con visible temor, todos repararon en que esa brecha seguía creciendo. Entre tanto Roy continuaba castigando a ese bicho sin piedad. Deseaba destrozarlo con sus manos. Aunque su enemigo aún tenía algún truco en la manga. Sabiendo que estaba perdido lanzó un rayo de potente energía contra los que permanecían en el suelo, su rival al darse cuenta tuvo que descender para bloquear ese ataque. En ese instante Cell se elevó raudo hacia una de esas negras brechas por las que entró en tanto se despedía gritando con un tono exultante de triunfo.

\- ¡Algún día volveremos a vernos! Y estaré preparado entonces. Hasta la vista, súper saiyajin.

 

Y pese a sus esfuerzos su rival no pudo hacer nada por seguirle, de hecho, las brechas comenzaron a cerrarse una vez que el monstruo penetró en el interior de ellas. Ahora finalmente todo había terminado. En cuanto pudieron recobrarse un poco con sendas alubias Roy les agarró a todos y se transportó donde estaban las guerreras y las hermanas. 

\- Se acabó. ¡Hemos ganado!... – Pudo decir Guerrero Luna con gesto aliviado aunque enmudeció como todos al ver aparecer a Diamante portando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Esmeralda. - 

 

A los pocos instantes el cuerpo de la chica fue envuelto por unos bellos destellos de luz y simplemente desapareció. El desolado príncipe no dejaba de mirar sus manos, en donde hacía unos instantes había descansado aquella muchacha. Fue Roy quien se acercó hasta él y puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que se lamentaba ahora.

-Siempre la tuve ahí y no supe verlo. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía.  
-Ella te quería de verdad, y tú no debes perder la fe. - Replicó Roy tratando de insuflarle moral al agregar. - En mi dimensión pudiste recuperarla. Seguro que aquí también podrás.  
-Pero ahora está muerta. - Pudo replicar amargamente Diamante. -

Roy posó afectuosamente una mano sobre el hombro derecho del príncipe y le comentó con amabilidad.

-También lo estaba en mi mundo. Y fuiste literalmente hasta el Infierno para hacerla volver. Si eres la mitad de valiente y buen tipo que el Diamante de mi dimensión, lo conseguirás.

 

El príncipe entonces asintió. Ahora en sus ojos brilló la determinación. Entre tanto Zafiro se abrazó a Petz, Cooan hizo lo propio con Tom y Bertie también fue al encuentro de Roy. De pronto entre ellos brilló una luz blanca y ante la sorpresa del grupo apareció el mago blanco que se dirigió a Tom y Roy

-Es hora de que regreséis a vuestro plano existencial. Las brechas no podrán cerrarse del todo hasta que no volváis.

 

Roy asintió, aunque fue Bertie la que empezando a comprender lo que sucedía dijo con gesto demudado.

-No tendréis que marcharos. ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que no!…  
-Me temo que sí, cubito. – Sonrió débilmente él que acarició nuevamente la barbilla de la ahora temblorosa chica. - No pertenecemos a esta dimensión.  
-Pero, pero - ¿Qué haré yo? Si tú te vas – pudo sollozar ella, lo mismo que su hermana que se abrazaba también a Tom. -  
-No desesperéis. - Intervino éste último que acariciaba suavemente el rizado pelo de Cooan a la par que decía. - Aquí, en este mismo mundo, seguro que hay un Tom y un Roy que os estarán esperando. Aunque tardaréis algún tiempo en conocerles aún.   
-Al menos, todo ha terminado y los que quedamos aquí no os olvidaremos. - Trató de animarles Petz. -  
-En eso te equivocas – terció el mago para sorpresa de todos, más cuando añadió. - Para que todo vuelve a ser lo que debe ser, ellos deben irse de aquí. Pero cuando lo hagan esta dimensión se cerrará para siempre y las cosas retornarán al punto en el que ellos aparecieron por primera vez. Todo deberá volver a ocurrir en su forma natural.   
\- ¿Tendremos que vivir esta misma pesadilla otra vez? - Intervino un indignado Zafiro que se abrazaba ahora a Petz que totalmente abrumada negaba con la cabeza. -  
-Para vosotros será la primera vez. - Replicó el mago. - Puesto que esto jamás habrá sucedido. Creedme, si no fuera así el equilibrio de todos los universos estaría en riesgo y cosas mucho peores que Cell podrían surgir de esas brechas.  
\- ¡Pero no es justo! – Protestó Beruche entre lágrimas. -  
\- ¡Por favor! - Agregó Cooan. - No podrían ellos quedarse aquí. Y volver a ayudarnos de nuevo. Esta vez sabrán lo que ocurrirá.  
-Eso no es posible. - Replicó serenamente el mago que comentó a Roy. - Tú ya has comprobado lo que pasa cuando se altera el curso de las cosas. Era una lección que debías aprender. Algo que en tu espacio podría volver a repetirse. Y recordarás también lo que sucedió cuando derrotasteis a los demonios en tu dimensión, y el poder que sentiste cuando se cerró aquella brecha que comunicaba con el Averno. Ya sabes quién estaba al otro lado deseando salir…no debes permitírselo…

 

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el chico palideciera a ojos vistas. Al igual que Tom. Tanto fue así que hasta Ami se interesó por ambos.

\- ¿Estáis bien?  
\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Quiso saber Rei con patente intuición. - A algún demonio poderoso. -  
-No a algún demonio, sino al Demonio en mayúsculas. - Pudo replicar Roy dejándoles petrificados. - Una vez percibí parte de su terrible poder y no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer si llegase a este o cualquier otro mundo. No, debemos marcharnos.   
-Y cuanto antes. - Les apremió Landar señalando una grieta que todavía permanecía abierta cerca de los restos de un muro cercano. - Por ahí se llega a vuestra dimensión. Pero cuanto más permanezcáis aquí más riesgo de que esa abertura se deforme y aparezcan otros caminos a lo desconocido que pudieran usar criaturas mucho más horrendas que Cell…

 

Ambos muchachos asintieron besando largamente a cada una de sus chicas. Tom fue el que declaró.

-Te quiero y siempre te querré. En ésta y en todas las dimensiones posibles, Connie.

 

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y asintió componiendo una sonrisa. Los chicos se despidieron de todos sus amigos y finalmente Roy le dijo a una emocionada Bertie.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Y un día nuestros caminos se cruzarán y estaremos juntos también en esta dimensión. Hasta entonces cubito vive la vida con tus hermanas y tus amigas guerreras y se feliz. 

 

Y sin esperar a más réplicas ambos se introdujeron por aquella apertura, de la negrura inicial pasaron a ser deslumbrados por un cegador rayo de sol…

 

El sol cegaba y Roy abrió los ojos lentamente, tapándose con una de sus manos. Le tomó unos instantes volver a la realidad. Debía de estar de regreso, pero ¿a dónde? ¿Sería su dimensión? ¿Estaría todo como el mago le prometió? De la misma forma en que la dejaron cuando se le ocurrió aquella estúpida idea de revolver los tejidos espacio- temporales. En cuanto pudo moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su propia cama. Alrededor estaban las familiares paredes de su dormitorio. ¡Estaba en su piso!, eran las nueve de la mañana. Saltó rápidamente de la cama y se lavó, vistió y enseguida llamó a Tom. Éste se había despertado también en el apartamento que ahora ocupaba. Poco a poco la consciencia iba invadiendo la mente de Roy y él comenzó a preguntarse si aquello no habría sido alguno de sus sueños. Pero su amigo le dijo haber sentido algo similar. No obstante, tampoco se acordaba con claridad lo sucedido. Pese a todo si recordaba que habían quedado con Bertie y Connie a las once, en el piso que compartían las chicas. Pero esta vez Roy supo de algún modo que debía ser puntual y corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque antes paró a hacer algunas compras por el camino. Lo mismo podría decirse de Tom. Ambos jóvenes quedaron para acudir juntos a la cita, como era costumbre, y los dos tuvieron idéntica idea.

 

-Bueno, ya son casi las once. - Decía Cooan mirando su reloj. -  
-Seguro que Tommy estará al llegar, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de Roy. - Suspiró su hermana con resignada paciencia. -

 

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue Beruche la encargada de abrir, solía ser ella quién se impacientaba dado que Roy tenía por costumbre hacerla esperar. Aunque esta vez, eran las diez y cincuenta y ocho minutos y allí estaba. Casi no podía creerlo.

\- ¡Vaya! - Sonrió ella al abrir la puerta. - Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Roy Malden llegando puntual.

 

Tom saludó sonriente y entró como un rayo en busca de Cooan que justo entonces aparecía por el pasillo, ya lista. Tanto su novio como Roy las sorprendieron una vez más dándoles un cálido y prolongado beso en los labios que ellas encajaron estupefactas pero encantadas. Más cuando los muchachos exhibieron sendos ramos de rosas rojas atadas con un lazo cada uno, violeta para Cooan y azul celeste para Bertie.

\- ¿Se puede saber que celebramos, chicos? - Sonrió Cooan, que desde luego estaba alucinada con aquello. -  
\- ¡Si me dicen que os han suplantado dos droidas me lo creería! - Rio Beruche cuando miró a su novio. La chica incluso puso una fingida voz entre melosa y cantarina para preguntarle a Roy. - ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está mi chico? Aunque la sonrisa se le desvaneció contemplando la cara de él, tenía una expresión distinta, la miraba con una mezcla indeterminada de cariño y felicidad, y a la vez algo de tristeza. - ¿Ocurre algo malo, Roy? – 

 

Quiso saber ella que empezaba a preocuparse, esta vez con voz seria. Ahora recordó dónde había visto esa expresión, fue antes del combate en el que su novio fue muerto por aquel terrible demonio, antes de que resucitase. Cuando él debió de creer que sería la última vez para los dos. Pero éste negó con la cabeza y sonrió ahora con amplitud, tomó a la muchacha cuidadosamente por los hombros y le dijo.

-¡Al contrario!. Todo va de maravilla. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no doy gracias por tenerte. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás, cubito. Y no quiero olvidarlo ni que tú lo olvides.

 

La muchacha fue tomada del todo por sorpresa, estaba emocionada, no sabía que decir a eso. Estaba claro que no era ninguna broma. Las palabras se le habían quedado atascadas, al igual que a Cooan a la que Tom estaba susurrándole al oído.

-Cuando pienso lo feliz que soy contigo, y que quizás no hubiera podido ser así. De haber doblado una esquina distinta no nos habríamos conocido. Con que solo un pequeño suceso hubiera sido diferente. Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al estar en el mejor de los universos posibles. Junto a ti y nuestros amigos.  
-Si. - Añadió Roy abrazando fuertemente a Bertie que seguía sin poder reaccionar. Quedó más estupefacta si cabe cuando su alocado novio volvió a ser él mismo para proponer. - ¿Y por qué no les llamamos a todos y hacemos una gran fiesta? ¡Ya sabes Tommy!, con karaoke y todo eso. ¡Como las de la facultad! Me sé de un gran local que podríamos alquilar. Vamos a avisar a Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Petz, las guerreras, ¡a todos!  
-Me apunto a eso. - Convino su amigo con una gran sonrisa. -

 

Tanto Beruche como Cooan ahora tuvieron que reír. No sabían que les habría ocurrido a esos dos, pero no serían ellas las que lo estropeasen. Aun así, Bertie tuvo que actuar de forma más racional como ella solía para recordar a su impulsivo chico, eso sí, en medio de una de sus cantarinas risitas.

-Pero Roy, ten en cuenta que estarán trabajando, tendrán sus obligaciones. Así… de pronto.  
-Iré a por ellos con la translación instantánea. No te preocupes cubito.   
\- Y eso de transportarte. - Objetó Bertie, recordándole. - Solo debemos hacerlo en casos de emergencia.  
-Y te aseguro que éste lo es. - Le respondió el chico dándole un nuevo beso y dejándola sin palabras. -  
-Al menos avísales antes. - Intervino Cooan poniéndose algo colorada al remarcar. - No sea que les encuentres en alguna situación… ya sabes.

 

En eso los muchachos estuvieron conformes. Cuando empezaron a llamar la mayoría estuvo bien dispuesta, más cuando Roy les aseguró que él les transportaría, al menos a la ida. Como sería capaz de llevarles de vuelta si no conocía ninguna energía más que las de sus amigos era otra cuestión. Aunque cuando llamó a las guerreras Usagi le sacó del aprieto, las sailors podían usar el “teleport” sin conocer energías de nadie. Por supuesto todas estaban encantadas con la idea y asimismo los gatos y Mamoru. Aunque las sailors del exterior como siempre andaban a la suya haciendo Dios sabe qué y no pudieron asistir. La única que objetó algún problema serio, dudando de poder ir, fue Esmeralda que estaba liada con los diseños de una de sus colecciones. Aun así, Roy se transportó a su casa de París y tras dar un fuerte abrazo a Diamante, que lo miró con la misma expresión de asombro de Bertie y Cooan, le insistió a la también atónita diseñadora.

-A ti más que a nadie quiero ver yo en la fiesta. Y bailando con el soso éste. - Sentenció señalando a Diamante con un dedo acusador. -  
\- ¡Oye! - terció el aludido, eso sí, con aire jocoso. - ¿Cómo que soso?  
\- ¡Perdón mi príncipe! - Pudo replicar Roy haciendo una burlona reverencia y agregando. - Por cierto. Espero que te traigas algunas de esas botellitas que tienes en la bodega. ¡No seas tacaño!

 

Diamante y Esmeralda cruzaron unas desconcertadas miradas, aunque al punto ella estalló con sus características carcajadas y esta vez su pareja la secundó con su propia risa. Por supuesto que aceptaron y el citado príncipe efectivamente tuvo a bien llevar unas botellitas de su bodega privada para animar el evento. Finalmente estaban casi todos, a Karaberasu era imposible rastrearla, cierta vez Roy creía que alguien le había dicho que no deben de tratar de cambiarse las cosas de modo que desistió incluso de tratar de encontrar la energía de la chica. Cuando ella quisiera ya volvería. En cuanto a Ail y Ann estaban en el espacio, ilocalizables. Nephrite si pudo venir con Amanda.

-Así es como debe ser. - Se dijo el chico con gran satisfacción y alegría. - Todos los amigos reunidos…

 

Desde luego la fiesta no defraudó y fue de las memorables, tanto Roy como Tom ejercieron de anfitriones cantando y haciendo bailar y hasta secundarles en los coros a muchos de sus amigos. Los chicos sonreían viendo como estos se sentaban luego con sus respectivas parejas. Diamante y Esmeralda con las cabezas juntas y comentándose continuamente cosas sobre los avatares de aquella celebración. Nephrite y Amanda muy sociales y participativos, ella incluso demostrando cantar con bastante buena voz. Petz y Zafiro de risas continuas, sobre todo cuando Roy obligó a Diamante y al propio hermano menor de aquel a bailar un poco al ritmo de alguna de aquellas alocadas canciones suyas. 

Te amé una vez  
Pero mírate ahora

Estás en la cama de alguien más

Te amé una vez  
Y no sé como

Estás con un hombe como ese  
Estarías mejor muerta  
Él no se preocupa

No te trata bien  
No es justo  
Todavía te quiero de noche

No puedes ver que cometiste un error, chica  
Te trata como polvo y lo odio

Na, na, na, na, na señora, mira tus manos  
Tuviste dos niños gordos y un hombre borracho

Apuesto, que no, apuesto que no, te gusta tu vida  
Apuesto que no te gusta  
Ma, ma, ma cariño mira tus manos  
Debiste ser mi mujer cuando tuviste la oportunidad

Apuesto, que no, apuesto que no, te gusta tu vida  
Apuesto que no te gusta

Te pega una vez  
Te pega dos

No se preocupa por la sangre en sus manos  
Pero está bien  
Porque es su mujer

Es la única cosa que ella comprende, dice  
Di que vas a dejarle  
Di que vas a intentarlo

Pero estás solo hablando (solo estás hablando)

Oh, Sé que piensas que solo soy un chico joven  
Pero soy bueno y creo que podemos conseguirlo  
Na, na, na, na, na señora, mira tus manos  
Tuviste dos niños gordos y un hombre borracho

Apuesto, que no, apuesto que no, te gusta tu vida  
Apuesto que no te gusta  
Ma, ma, ma cariño mira tus manos  
Debiste ser mi mujer cuando tuviste la ocasión

Apuesto, que no, apuesto que no, te gusta tu vida  
Apuesto que no te gusta tu vida ahora

(No te gusta tu tipo ahora)  
Bien, disculpa, cariño, pero me está volviendo loco  
La única cosa que quieres es la única que nunca tendrás  
Es muy triste  
La única cosa que nunca tendrás  
Es muy malo

Solo la única que nunca tendrás

Na, na, na, na, na señora, mira tus manos  
Tuviste dos niños gordos y un hombre borracho

Apuesto, que no, apuesto que no, te gusta tu vida

(Look at your hands, George Michael. Crédito al autor)

 

Y entre tanto Mamoru y Usagi por supuesto pasándoselo en grande junto a las otras chicas que saltaban y bailaban las primeras. Y por supuesto, en algunos descansos entre canciones, Tom y Cooan entrelazando sus manos y dándose algún que otro beso y Beruche y Roy, sentados juntos mientras él dejaba que la muchacha apoyase la cabeza contra su pecho. En tanto él le susurraba.

-Dime cubito. ¿No es esto lo mejor del mundo? Estar en paz y celebrando con nuestros amigos.  
-Pues sí - concedió ella, aunque nuevamente se giró para observarle con aquellos ojos suyos, azul marino profundos y volver a preguntar, llena de curiosidad. - Pero aún no me has contado de que va esta celebración.  
-Es muy sencillo cariño – repuso él con el semblante iluminado para desvelar. - Como dirían Usagi y las chicas. Va de todos nosotros, va sobre el amor y la amistad. ¿Te parece poco motivo?

 

Beruche por supuesto tuvo que sonreír con calidez y darle la razón. Aunque todo lo bueno había de terminar alguna vez. Siendo ya bien tarde las sailors cumplieron su palabra y fueron transportándoles a todos de regreso a sus hogares. Después ellas mismas, Mamoru y los gatos se despidieron, tal y como hicieran los demás, agradeciendo esa fiesta y deseando repetirla. Al final solo quedaron las dos parejas. No fue problema para Roy, que increíblemente se ofreció a ello, el de recoger los vasos, platos y demás. Cosa que provocó que Beruche pensaba que definitivamente algo raro le sucedía. No obstante, todos decidieron regresar. Ellos acompañaron a las muchachas a sus apartamentos y tras despedirse con sendos besos quedaron en verse al día siguiente. De vuelta hacia sus propios pisos los chicos comentaban.

\- Has tenido una idea genial Roy, debo admitirlo. Lo malo es que ya habrás cubierto el cupo de este mes en cuanto a buenas ideas se refiere. ¡Ja, ja!  
-Muy gracioso. - Bromeó éste a su vez, para contraatacar. - Al menos yo tengo un cupo. Tú llegaste tarde al reparto de los cupones.  
-Tocado. - Admitió su amigo que ahora, ya más seriamente le comentó. - ¿No crees que es algo extraño? - Juraría que todo esto me pareció algo que teníamos que hacer. No sé, en cuanto que lo propusiste también tuve la misma necesidad de reunirnos. Pero no le ha sucedido a ninguno de los otros. Ni siquiera a Bertie y Cooan.  
-No lo sé amigo. - Reconoció Roy también con tono reflexivo. - Solo sé que tenía una sensación rara. Como de añorar algo. Debe ser por ese sueño que tuve, bueno, que tuvimos anoche. Aunque ahora trato de recordarlo y no puedo.  
-Y es muy extraño que tuviésemos el mismo sueño. - Le dijo Tom. -  
-Te confesaré algo. - Le respondió éste con gesto pensativo e incluso preocupado. - No creo que fuese un sueño, pero no me atrevo a indagar más. Es como si al pensar en ello pudiera abrir una puerta o algo así. Un acceso hacia lugares que mejor deben permanecer cerrados, ¿me comprendes?

 

Su amigo asintió, por alguna extraña circunstancia podía entenderlo muy bien. Aunque, por ello mismo decidió zanjar el tema y le comentó a Roy.

\- ¿Sabes?, creo que después de lo de esta noche me he decidido. Le pediré a Cooan que vivamos juntos. ¿Por qué no? Ella y yo lo hemos hablado en ocasiones y estábamos esperando a que volviera la paz, se asentasen las cosas. En fin. Puede que haya llegado el momento.

 

Roy asintió, él había pensado algo similar, aunque no lo había discutido aun con Bertie quizás fuera hora de hacerlo. Porque el tiempo no espera a nadie y nunca se sabe lo que el destino puede tener reservado. Con este pensamiento se despidió de Tom y cada uno fue hacia su casa. Y sin que ninguno lo percibiera una silueta negra encapuchada que había estado observando a los muchachos desde las alturas, cerró un gran libro de color granate y se desvaneció.

En el Cielo entre tanto, un Landar con gesto preocupado observaba a los muchachos y se decía.

-Por esta vez habéis superado la prueba, pero me temo que la Nada ha comenzado a hacer acto de presencia. Ya se comenzaron a deformar las líneas entre las distintas dimensiones. Seguramente vosotros no tengáis que enfrentaros a ella nunca más. Pero los que vendrán después, sí.   
-Entonces, todo esto ha sido inevitable – le preguntó la voz de una presencia desconocida. -  
-Si. Cuando les dije que las altas jerarquías les habían concedido su deseo no fui realmente sincero- admitió el mago agregando con voz queda. - Esas aperturas dimensionales estaban ahí y era el único modo de cerrarlas. Al menos la que conducía a esa dimensión en concreto.  
\- ¿Y las otras? - Quiso saber aquella voz, que ahora parecía ser la de un hombre joven.-   
-Esas os va a corresponder a vosotros cerrarlas, mi joven amigo. - Repuso Landar que le indicó. – Ahora debes regresar a tu momento y lugar. Las cosas aquí también deben seguir su camino…

 

No obtuvo contestación, esa presencia se había desvanecido y allí quedó el Mago sumido en aquellas reflexiones. Afortunadamente para él Roy era ajeno a las mismas, aunque si simplemente hubiera conocido lo que el destino a corto plazo les reservaba posiblemente se habría decidido aún más deprisa en hacerle su proposición a Beruche. Porque, en ese mismo momento, alguien muy poderoso desde un lugar cada vez más cercano en el espacio, le estaba buscando. Y ese alguien no tardaría en llegar a la Tierra. Pero esa será otra historia.


	2. la Amenaza del Cometa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un grave amenaza se cierne sobre la Tierra. El grupo deberá afrontarla con una inesperada ayuda.

A gran velocidad una cápsula circular se adentraba en el espacio de un sistema solar de ocho planetas y una sola estrella amarilla. Su ocupante viajaba raudo en dirección al tercer planeta. Acorde con sus datos ese era el objetivo. Entre tanto descansaba reclinado en su asiento y recibía por medio del sistema informático de su nave información acerca de aquel interesante mundo. Estaba bastante poblado y con mucha cantidad de recursos, era el planeta ideal para la conquista. Desde luego iba de camino al lugar apropiado. Y por lo que podía detectar en la distancia sus habitantes no parecía representar una grave amenaza. Al menos no todos. Por si acaso convenía ser cauto, buscaría una zona poco poblada. Acorde a sus datos los sectores polares ofrecían mucho más abrigo a ser detectado. Comenzaría por allí. De todas formas se le habían adelantado demasiado y posiblemente aquellos tipos tuvieran la misma información que él en sus respectivas cápsulas. Lo mejor sería seguir sus rastros y estos se desviaban algo más hacia latitudes más templadas. Paso entonces cerca de un gran planeta con una enorme mancha roja. Debía de ser el mayor de este sistema. Después, tras dejar atrás una ancha banda de meteoritos, un planeta pequeño y rocoso de tenue tonalidad rojiza le hizo ver que se encontraba muy cerca. Poco tiempo más tarde se aproximaba a otro mundo. Éste parecía de color blanquecino y orbitaba la meta del viaje, un hermoso planeta de color azul rodeado de nubes. La capsula entró en la densa atmósfera de ese planeta, la fricción calentó el exterior unos miles de grados pero aquello era lo normal. Enseguida atravesó esa fase y la temperatura decreció. Ahora los motores de la nave se encendieron para aminorar el aterrizaje. Éste se produjo con un gran estruendo cuando la cápsula chocó contra el suelo. En este caso una gruesa capa de hielo y algo de roca. Tras el impacto todos los sistemas parecían funcionar bien. Entonces la nave se giró para poder abrir la compuerta de acceso. El ocupante esperó pacientemente a que terminase la secuencia de apertura. Cuando por fin las luces del panel se encendieron en tonos verdes supo que era la hora. Con cierto esfuerzo, debido a aquel largo tiempo enclaustrado, el individuo salió. Era un placer poder estirar sus poderosos miembros, sus dos musculados brazos y sus dos poderosas piernas y pisar tierra firme. Aunque tuviera hielo. La temperatura parecía ser muy baja para la media del planeta, aunque eso no le preocupaba. Había estado en sitios bastante peores. Una vez se hubo estirado y hecho algún ejercicio de calentamiento se colocó su monóculo visor y escaneo los alrededores. Enseguida los valores de aquel aparato se dispararon. Pudo detectar una serie de fuerzas bastante notables en las proximidades. Él mismo mantuvo la suya baja para evitar ser asimismo detectado. De todos modos le daba la impresión de que los habitantes de este mundo poseían una tecnología muy primitiva. Enseguida iba a averiguarlo. Empuñó su gran espada y se la colgó a la espalda, después se elevó perezosamente en la atmósfera de ese planeta, aunque densa, bastante menos que aquellas en las que él solía moverse. Eso le daba aún más ventaja. 

-Esto será muy fácil.- Sonrió aquel tipo enorme, de largo pelo castaño oscuro. -

 

La alarma de la Masters Corporation se disparó. La joven empleada al cargo corrió a avisar a su jefe, tocando a la puerta de su despacho, éste salió a su encuentro y ella le informó.

-Perdone doctor, pero la alarma de Hokkaido se ha activado. Ha detectado varias colisiones de lo que podrían ser fragmentos de meteoros.  
-Que interesante Mimet, - pudo responder aquel hombre, alto y de pelo albino, con gafas redondas en tanto que ambos se acercaba al despacho donde trabajaba su subalterna y él le preguntaba. -¿Puedes concretar su posición?  
-Creo que en la isla de Rebun, cerca del estrecho de La Pérouse. - Replicó ella consultando sus datos en una pantalla de ordenador. -  
-Transmite en cuanto puedas esa información a Masters, supongo que él querrá saberlo en Nueva York. ¡Ah! y notifícalo también a las sailors. Ellas seguro que enviarán a alguien.  
-Si doctor.- Asintió aquella muchacha de pelo color oro añejo, ajustándose también sus gafas, tan redondas como las de su jefe, para acto seguido preguntar con amabilidad.- ¿Le apetecería un café? Voy a la máquina ahora.  
-Si gracias,- convino él que ya volvía a su despacho, a centrarse en algunos cálculos. -

 

La muchacha fue a la máquina de expresos en tanto usaba un teléfono cercano. Tras aguardar un par de tonos alguien descolgó.

-¿Dany?- Si cariño, soy yo. No, nada, tienes que enviar un mensaje al grupo de las guerreras. Si, ya sabes, la clave de siempre. No...No sé. Algo que deben comprobar. Sí, me lo ha dicho el doctor Tomoe. Bueno, debo dejarte, cielo. Ya nos vemos luego. Si… tengo muchas ganas de ir al karaoke. ¡Adiós guuapoo!

 

Colgó el teléfono y una vez provista de un par de vasos de humeante café regresó al despacho de su jefe…Nada más pasar le ofreció y el doctor, tomando uno de esos vasos, le dio un corto sobro.

-¡Vaya! Todavía está un poco caliente.- Comentó él, tras haberse quemado un poco.-  
-Mire que es usted impaciente.-Sonrió Mimet reprobándole casi con afecto maternal.- ¡Cuántas veces le tendrá que pasar para que sople un poco antes de beber!-  
-Sí, soy un caso. Lo reconozco. - Sonrió el aludido.-  
-¿Qué tal Hotaru?- Quiso saber ahora la joven ayudante.- ¿Va a venir a visitarle, doctor?...  
-No lo sé. Andaba por ahí con sus amigas Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru. Ya sabes que se pasa mucho tiempo con ellas. Apenas sí la veo.- Se lamentó ahora, si bien no directamente sí en su tono.-  
-Usted sabe que ella le quiere mucho. Siempre que puede viene.- Trató de animarle Mimet, dándose cuenta de aquello.- Seguro que no tardará.  
-Te confesaré que para mí a veces es difícil.- Declaró Tomoe.- Después del accidente y la muerte de mi esposa. Bueno, de mi primera mujer, pues perdí gran parte de mi memoria. Apenas si recuerdo más que retazos de los últimos diez años. A veces siento que me he perdido toda la infancia de mi hija, por no ser capaz de estar con ella.  
-No piense eso.- Le dijo su ayudante visiblemente entristecida para tratar de levantarle la moral con un tono más jovial.- No fue culpa de usted. Quédese con la parte buena. Ahora ella aprecia todos los momentos que pasan juntos…  
-Si tan solo se llevase un poco mejor con Kaori.- Suspiró el profesor.- Aunque tratan de ocultármelo noto que entre las dos hay tirantez, pero no comprendo el porqué.  
-Bueno, quizás sea debido a que Hotaru puede pensar que, de algún modo, ella está sustituyendo a su madre.- Especuló Mimet.-

 

Aunque ella de sobra sabía el motivo, claro que no podía decírselo al doctor. De todos modos éste sonrió ahora. Cambió de tema para preguntar a su vez.

-¿Y cómo os va a Daniel y a ti?  
-¡Oh! Estupendamente, gracias por preguntar. En cuanto acabemos el turno nos iremos por ahí.- Afirmó la alegre muchacha.-  
-Eso está muy bien. Los jóvenes tenéis que divertiros –convino el doctor que, tras poder tomarse al fin la bebida, volvió a centrarse en los asuntos del trabajo indicándole a su ayudante.- ¿Pasaste el mensaje a las guerreras?..  
-Si doctor.- Asintió la muchacha que, tras beber a su vez su café retornó a su puesto directa a comprobar sus cálculos.-

 

Las noticias en efecto llegaron al cuartel general de las sailors donde estaba Artemis que de inmediato informó a las chicas. Ellas decidieron enviar a un grupo para tratar de comprobar si aquello eran simplemente meteoritos o podrían tratarse de nuevos enemigos. Las sailors exteriores se ofrecieron voluntarias para investigarlo. Con gruesos abrigos y equipo para el frío partieron de inmediato al estar bastante más cerca que las otras de esa posición. La Guerrera Urano, una muchacha alta de corto pelo rubio ceniza y la Guerrera Neptuno, una elegante chica de media melena verdemar se adelantaron. Irían hacia la fuente de ese impacto. La Guerrera Plutón, una joven alta y de tez algo morena, con un oscuro pelo de reflejos verdosos iría con la Guerrera Saturno, una chica menuda que no aparentaba más de trece años, de pelo moreno y ojos violetas. Ellas dos rastrearían la parte sur de la isla Rebun, en tanto sus compañeras se ocupaban de la norte. Nada más llegaron a la zona en cuestión todas se transformaron en guerreras, aligerando sus ropas. Pese a esas minifaldas y esos corpiños no sentían apenas la gelidez ambiental. Urano y Neptuno recorrieron la zona a conciencia pero no encontraron nada anormal. A punto estaban de irse cuando la joven de verdosa melena si captó algo en la lejanía.

-Mira Haruka - le indicó a su compañera señalando con su brazo acabado en un dedo índice extendido hacia la lejanía. - Parece humo.  
-Vayamos a ver de qué se trata. - Replicó ésta -

 

Cuando ambas se acercaron pudieron descubrir un cráter abierto en el terreno, su profundidad era de al menos unos cinco metros. La Guerrera Urano decidió bajar a investigarlo aunque tuvo que escuchar la advertencia de su compañera.

-Ten cuidado, podría haber algo ahí abajo.  
-No te preocupes Michiru, lo tendré. – Aseguró en tanto se aprestaba a descender despacio por las lindes de aquella hondonada. – Pásame un piolet y una cuerda.

 

Su compañera así lo hizo. Tras perforar con la herramienta en el duro hielo, insertar unos clavos y pasar la cuerda por ellos Haruka descendió despacio y entre tanto iba escrutando bien los alrededores. Al parecer, a poca distancia había una forma circular semienterrada en la tierra y el hielo. En cuanto llegó hasta ella pudo percibir que estaba caliente. Aquella cosa había debido de caer desde una gran altura. Tenía toda la pinta de haber atravesado la atmósfera. A buen seguro provenía del espacio exterior.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- Se sorprendió la muchacha golpeando el casco de aquel aparato que produjo una clara reverberación metálica.  
-¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo?- Se interesó su compañera con cierta prevención, para insistir.- ¿Va todo bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes.- Replicó Urano que ahora trataba de ver si aquello podía abrirse de algún modo. -

 

Pese a sus esfuerzos no parecía tener acceso al interior de lo que fuese aquello, de modo que juzgando que ya había visto bastante quiso subir. No le fue fácil pero finalmente ayudada por los tirones de la cuerda que dio su compañera llegó a la parte de arriba de aquel cráter y tras salir le contó a Sailor Neptuno.

-Parece una especie de nave de algún tipo. Ha debido de ser lo que se estrelló hace poco. Me recuerda al aparato del intruso contra el que tuvimos que luchar hará algunos meses.

 

Su compañera lo recordaba perfectamente. En esa ocasión se trató de una especie de cápsula de unos tres metros de diámetro que se había estrellado justo cuando ellas llegaron. Lo cierto es que eso no sucedió lejos de su presente posición, era como si aquel lugar atrajese ese tipo de visitantes no deseados. Aquella vez les sorprendió una especie de humanoide que portaba en su brazo algo similar a un fusil láser. Les atacó con él conminándolas a rendirse en nombre de alguien, un nombre que ahora Neptuno no recordaba. No obstante ellas pudieron esquivar esas mortíferas ráfagas y con su contraataque, unido al de Plutón, acabaron ese individuo. Quizás no esperase que fueran tan poderosas. Ahora bien pudieran haber llegado refuerzos. Deberían andarse con cuidado. De hecho Haruka le insistió con lo propio.

-Deberíamos advertir a nuestras compañeras.  
-Llamaré a Setsuna y a Hotaru. - Replicó su interlocutora. - Ya que hemos encontrado el objeto, no tiene razón de ser que sigan buscando en otra parte.  
-No sé - le cortó Haruka con gesto pensativo. - Una cosa es que hayamos localizado este aparato, pero lo que realmente me inquieta es saber si algo o alguien iba dentro.  
-Podría ser una simple sonda. – Contestó Michiru aunque de forma insegura. -  
-No me lo parece, tiene una especie de ventana y por dentro aparenta ser espaciosa, al menos para que una forma de vida quepa en el interior. Es demasiado parecida a la otra vez.- Le rebatió su compañera. – No me da buena espina.

 

Pero ésta no parecía prestarle atención, en lugar de eso miraba al cielo sin moverse, cuando Haruka hizo ademán de imitarla también quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Flotando a varios metros sobre ellas aparecían tres criaturas humanoides que asimismo las observaban. Sailor Urano le susurró a su compañera.

-Al parecer ya hemos aclarado las dudas.  
-Pero estos son tres – le recordó Michiru que, por si acaso se puso en guardia, gesto que su compañera imitó al punto. -

 

Aquel trío de seres descendieron suavemente hasta posarse en el suelo. No parecían preocupados ante la vista de esas dos humanas. Incluso parecieron conversar entre ellos en un lenguaje que a las muchachas les resultó desconocido. Uno las apuntó con un extraño aparato que parecía una especie de tubo hueco. Ambas se tensaron a la espera de un ataque y Haruka pudo entonces exclamar.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?

 

Aunque para sorpresa de las sailors ninguno de esos seres replicó pero su aparato sí que emitió un extraño parpadeo verdoso. Esperándose lo peor retrocedieron unos pasos, previendo la descarga de algún tipo de energía, no obstante nada de eso sucedió. Al cabo de unos segundos, aquellos individuos se aproximaron. Al acercarse más ofrecieron una mejor perspectiva. Dos de ellos eran muy altos, quizás sobrepasaban los dos metros. Tenían una gran cabeza en forma de pera, con unas bocas diminutas y ojos grandes y saltones, sin ningún rasgo de expresividad, con un par de brazos más alargados de lo normal y piernas robustas. El otro era algo más bajo, muy fornido, de un tono tirando a rosado y bastante ancho de hombros. Su cabeza era más pequeña, su boca algo mayor y sus ojos de un tamaño más parecido al humano. Estaba claro que eran alienígenas. Los tres vestían una especie de peto blanco con hombreras alargadas y terminadas en pico y un protector que les cubría el abdomen y baja hasta su cintura, donde llevaban un curioso faldellín, que podía parecerse incluso a la falda del uniforme de las sailors, pero quizás estando compuesto por un material más rígido. Ambas chicas se miraron con expresión interrogativa en sus ojos y mantuvieron su posición de combate. Lo que quizás no esperaban era que el tipo más bajo se dirigiese a ellas hablando en su idioma.

-De modo que esto es el planeta llamado Tierra. Bien, bien. Espero que el traductor universal haya funcionado correctamente. -Remachó para sorpresa de sus oyentes.-

 

Y entre tanto extrajo una especie de monóculo de algún lugar del interior de su extraño peto. Ceremoniosamente se lo colocó ajustado contra su sien izquierda y pareció activarlo dado que inmediatamente emitió una especie de pitido y algunos extraños signos comenzaron a materializarse en su pantalla translúcida.

-Vamos a ver. - Añadió aquel ser ante los gestos de extrañeza de ambas mujeres, más cuando observó a Haruka, diciendo. - Fuerza de combate mil doscientas treinta unidades, no está mal. Veamos la otra criatura. - Giró su cabeza observando a una atónita Michiru. – Mil trescientas sesenta unidades. Deben de ser una especie de soldados.-Aseveró.-

 

Y tras unos instantes de silencio acompañó ese último comentario de lo que pareció una sonrisa dado que hasta ahora las chicas jurarían que no había movido los labios, incluso que carecía de ellos.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Quiso saber ahora Michiru, a la que aquello cada vez le gustaba menos. -  
\- Solo somos una patrulla. - Replicó aquel ser que parecía divertido, cuando quiso saber.- ¿Acaso protegéis este planeta?  
\- Así es – replicó Haruka. - Somos las Guerreras de la Justicia. Otro de vosotros ya estuvo por aquí y le dimos su merecido. Os lo advierto. Si no os largáis sufriréis la misma suerte que vuestro amigo.

 

Pero ese individuo, lejos de contrariarse pareció complacerse aún más con la respuesta. Cuando se aproximó unos cuantos pasos moviendo su cabeza para sentenciar.

-Pues tengo malas noticias para vosotros, terrestres. Ese otro era un simple soldado. Nosotros no. Este planeta nos pertenece desde ahora y no tenéis el suficiente poder como para detenernos.   
-Eso ya lo veremos. – Replicó Michiru que iba a invocar su ataque cuando aquellos otros dos aliens desaparecieron repentinamente de su vista. - ¿Dónde están?- Pudo preguntar realmente desconcertada. -  
-¡Detrás nuestra! – Replicó Haruka que lanzándose contra su compañera la apartó a tiempo de la descarga de sendos rayos de energía que habían hecho esas criaturas contra cada una de ellas. -

 

Las dos Sailors rodaron por el suelo y se apartaron observando incrédulas como esos rayos provocaban una tremenda explosión al impactar contra los árboles y las rocas que alcanzaron. La devastación que produjeron era evidente. Ahora ambas se miraron y asintieron, no estaban precisamente indefensas y les tocaba el turno de demostrarlo.

-¡World shaking attack! – Invocó Urano.-   
-¡Deep submerge attack! – Gritó a la vez su compañera. –

 

Dos portentosas bolas de energía, dorada una y verde mar otra, partieron rumbo a sus dos enemigos. Estos asimismo se apartaron de sus trayectorias dejando que explotasen a su vez arrasando parte del paisaje circundante.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó el otro alíen que seguían consultando su visor, al parecer con gesto de incredulidad. - Sus ataques han subido por encima de las diez mil unidades de fuerza cada uno. No son tan débiles como parecían. Ya comprendo cómo debieron de acabar con ese explorador. Aun así, sigue sin ser bastante para vencernos. Incluso mis subalternos podrán con vosotras. – Rio él, que no parecía tener intención de luchar. -  
-Haruka, ¡debemos avisar a las otras! ¡Necesitaremos sus fuerzas! - Le urgió Michiru a su compañera. -

 

Sailor Urano convino en ello activando un transmisor que llevaba oculto, después espalda contra espalda, se dispusieron a prepararse para un nuevo ataque de sus enemigos… 

Entre tanto. A varios kilómetros de allí, Setsuna estaba charlando con Hotaru.

-¿Qué tal con tu padre?  
-Muy bien…es una suerte que esté trabajando para la Masters Corporation. Le dan bastantes días libres y podemos vernos a menudo. Recuerdo que antes, cuando investigaba, apenas sí teníamos ocasión de ello.  
-Todo bien en casa entonces, me alegro.- Sonrió su compañera.-  
-No todo. Está esa insidiosa de Kaori.- Repuso ahora con evidente disgusto la muchacha.-  
-Vamos… ya no es esa persona, tienes que darle una oportunidad.-Le pidió su compañera con tinte conciliador.-  
\- Y se la estoy dando por ahora. Sigue viva, ¿no?- Contestó su interlocutora y era difícil precisar si de modo irónico o casi sentido.- No se podrá quejar.

 

Setsuna movió la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente. Su compañera, a pesar de su corta edad, era bastante inflexible en ocasiones. Comprendía el por qué de sus recelos en este caso, pero aquello no podía ser bueno. Y eso que ya lo había hablado antes con Hotaru. La misma Kaori le pidió que tratase de mediar con la que ahora era su hijastra. Setsuna le prometió que haría cuanto pudiera. Pero esa cría no daba fácilmente su brazo a torcer. Lo cierto es que era difícil para ella, su padre, el doctor Tomoe, había rehecho su vida con otra mujer tras años de estar viudo. Quizás la niña hubiese podido encajarlo de ser cualquier otra, ¡pero precisamente Kaori!, su antigua enemiga. La que tan malos ratos la hizo pasar. En fin, suspiró e iba a decirla algo a Hotaru al hilo de aquello cuando recibió una llamada, rápidamente reaccionó aparcando ese otro tema e indicándoselo a su compañera. 

-Urano y Neptuno deben de tener problemas.  
-Yo me encargaré. – Repuso la niña con expresión concentrada. -  
-Iremos las dos. – Agregó Plutón. -

Aunque Hotaru negó con la cabeza. Declarando.

-Me basto yo sola. Debes ir a buscar a las otras sailors. No te preocupes, estaré bien.  
-No sabemos cuántos enemigos podrán ser. - Insistió su interlocutora. - Voy contigo. No conviene que nos separemos.

 

Comprendiendo que su compañera tenía razón Saturno cedió a ello y las dos se dispusieron a darse prisa para recortar la distancia que las separaba de sus amigas. Por el camino captaban los ecos de la lucha. Al parecer Urano y Neptuno se las estaban viendo con poderosos enemigos. Sus compañeras en efecto ya jadeaban por el esfuerzo. Aquellos dos tipos eran duros y esquivaban bien sus ataques. Hasta el momento ellas habían podido hacer lo propio. De todos modos esos extraños seres no daban la impresión de agotarse.

-Si no vienen pronto Hotaru y Setsuna lo pasaremos mal. - Pudo decir Michiru que trataba de respirar de forma profunda y rápida, para tratar de oxigenar sus pulmones lo más deprisa posible.-  
-¿Es que esto te parecía un picnic?- se sonrió adustamente su compañera en tanto dedicaba su atención al adversario. Tratando a su vez de recobrar el resuello. – Pasarlo mal, dices…  
-Me refiero a mal de verdad. - Jadeó la aludida, tampoco sin apartar la vista de sus rivales.-  
-En eso tienes razón. No podremos resistir mucho más. - Convino Haruka ya más en serio.-  
-Bueno, bueno. - Intervino aquel otro tipo alienígena con tono entre divertido y condescendiente. - No ha estado nada mal. Debo reconocer que habéis luchado bien, para ser humanos, claro. Pero por desgracia debemos acabar con vosotros ya. No tenemos tiempo que perder.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta. - Le corrigió Michiru.- Somos mujeres. Humanas sería el término más apropiado.-  
-¿Mujeres?- Se sorprendió aquel extraterrestre que al poco añadió de forma burlesca. - ¡Ah!, olvidaba que vuestra especie es tan primitiva que aún tiene reproducción sexual.   
-¿Pero qué dice ese idiota?- Replicó Haruka con toda la intención de que su adversario la escuchara. -  
-Pues viene a decir que él no tiene sexo. - Le explicó Michiru. –  
-No me extraña nada con esa cara. - Sonrió más ampliamente Urano. –  
-No seas tan dura, para uno que no nos discrimina por eso.- Se sonrió a su vez Michiru.- No ha dicho nada de que seamos débiles mujercitas…o alguna estupidez así.  
-Está visto que a éste efectivamente no le podremos llamar machista. ¡Algo bueno tenía que tener!- Convino sarcásticamente su compañera.-

 

No había terminado casi de decir aquello cuando los dos compañeros de su rival comenzaron a acumular energía. Las sailors se temieron lo peor, aunque de pronto aquel tipo que parecía dirigir al grupo les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran indicando con algo de prevención en tanto consultaba su visor.

-Capto tres energías más, cerca de aquí. Una de ellas es bastante poderosa. Están muy cerca y se aproximan. Dos de ellas están a ciento veinte grados sureste de nuestra posición. Son las más próximas.

 

Los otros dos aliens se giraron también, consultando sus respectivos monóculos hacia la dirección en la que estos les señalaban. No tardaron en ver aparecer dos siluetas similares a las de las terrícolas. Por fortuna para las sailors eran sus compañeras que llegaban en actitud de lucha. Tanto Setsuna como Hotaru exhibieron respectivamente su Cetro Granate, un báculo alargado terminado en un orbe cuyo color daba nombre al arma y su Lanza del Silencio, una vara rematada por dos poderosas cuchillas con forma de pinza de cangrejo, apuntando a esos extraterrestres.

-Fuerza de combate mil doscientas cincuenta unidades – leyó aquel tipo consultando su visor mientras observaba a Setsuna. - ¡Tres mil cuatrocientas treinta unidades! Exclamó ahora al dedicar su atención a Hotaru. ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡es una hembra más pequeña!  
-No deberías dejarte engañar por las apariencias. - Terció Haruka añadiendo con patente alivio para dirigirse a las recién llegadas. - Ya os estábamos echando de menos chicas. Hemos tenido una tarde movidita.

 

No hubo tiempo de respuesta por parte de sus compañeras que se vieron atacadas por sendos rayos de energía de aquellas otras dos mudas criaturas. Al igual que habían hecho sus colegas, tanto Setsuna como Hotaru pudieron esquivar los rayos. Más bien hicieron girar sobre si mismos respectivamente al Cetro Granate y a la Lanza del Silencio creando un movimiento de hélice con el que los desviaron. La sorpresa de aquellos aliens debió ser grande aunque por su ausencia de expresiones faciales no la demostraron. 

-¡Dead Scream! – Replicó Setsuna pronunciando el nombre de su ataque con voz grave, para lanzar una enorme bola de energía. -  
-¡Veinte y dos mil doscientas cincuenta unidades!, ¡cuidado!- Advirtió el líder a sus subordinados que esquivaron la gran bola.-

 

Aunque al parecer eso era lo que las sailors esperaban, sonriendo con cierta malicia fue Hotaru la que ahora atacó con… 

-¡Death Revolution!  
-¿Quéee?- Pudo exclamar el líder extraterrestre consultando horrorizado su visor. – ¡Supera las cuarenta y cinco mil unidades! ¡No puede ser!

 

Una tremenda bola de energía dio de lleno esta vez a los aliens que fueron arrojados contra el suelo, quedando al parecer en un pésimo estado. Aquellos dos no estaban ya en condiciones de seguir combatiendo. Así se lo hicieron notar las sailors a su jefe, más cuando fue la propia Hotaru la que le conmino sin contemplaciones.

-¡Ríndete o serás destruido!  
-¡Ja!, ¡ja!- Pudo reír éste por toda contestación. - No te será tan fácil conmigo. Yo soy mucho más fuerte que esos dos inútiles. Soy el capitán de la patrulla exploradora del gran Gralas. No podréis vencerme.  
-¿Gralas?- Se dijo Michiru en voz alta mirando a Setsuna y a Haruka, para añadir. - Juraría que escuché ese nombre antes.  
-Sí, yo también lo creo. Pero ¿Cuándo? - Coincidió Plutón que, sin embargo, tampoco era capaz de recordarlo. -  
-Aquel explorador. ¡Ahora me acuerdo! Cito ese nombre.- Les comentó Haruka con gesto atónito.- Lo que el hijo del futuro de Roy y de Bertie nos contó…  
-¡Morid!- Exclamó entre tanto aquel tipo concentrando energía y lanzando un poderoso chorro contra las chicas.-  
-¡Cuidado! - Advirtió Hotaru que apartó con celeridad a Setsuna de la trayectoria de aquel ataque, aunque ambas no pudieron evitar ser afectadas por parte de la ráfaga.-

 

Haruka y Michiru apenas si pudieron echarse al suelo para eludir el resto de aquella energía que se estrelló a varios centenares de metros tras de ellas produciendo una explosión tal que hizo vibrar el suelo circundante, incluido el que las sailors ocupaban. 

-Chicas… ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Michiru a sus compañeras sin recibir respuesta.-

 

Aquel extraterrestre reía ahora apoyando sus manos en sus caderas en señal de triunfo. Dos de sus enemigas estaban heridas, sobre todo Hotaru que, pese a proyectar su Escudo del Silencio no pudo frenar toda la potencia de aquella ráfaga que de otro modo hubiera sido mortal. La joven sailor se sujetaba el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, parecía sangrar profusamente y trató de levantarse a duras penas. Setsuna por su parte tenía bastantes moratones y sangraba a su vez por alguna herida superficial, pero parecía estar más entera.

-¡Maldito! – Espetó Haruka contraatacando de inmediato con casi todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.- ¡World Shaking!

 

Pero he ahí que su rival no esquivó su bola energética, se limitó a pararla con ambas manos y a desviarla hacia arriba, hasta que ésta estalló inofensivamente en la atmósfera, iluminando el terreno circundante por unos instantes.

-¡Bah!, ridículo - Declaró aquel tipo con desdén.-

 

Setsuna mientras había alzado en brazos a Hotaru que parecía próxima a desmayarse y la dejó en una hondonada, protegida al menos de un ataque frontal. Su compañera tenía aspecto de estar grave. Deseaba atenderla de sus heridas aunque primero debían derrotar a su enemigo antes que pensar en otra cosa. Miró a Michiru y le hizo un gesto, la otra sailor pareció entenderla sin hablar. Plutón entonces elevó su báculo gritando.

-¡Ahora Michiru! -

 

Su compañera estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque contra el enemigo. Pero cuando éste iba a hacer amago de pararlo Setsuna gritó a su vez. Invocando su poder.

-¡Detente tiempo!

 

Todo quedó entonces inmóvil, salvo Plutón y su compañera. Michiru pudo avanzar hasta distancia de escasos metros de su oponente y allí descargar su ataque. Ella tuvo tiempo de apartarse rodando por el suelo y entonces Setsuna reanudó la corriente temporal. Para aquel alíen las cosas fueron muy distintas. Sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuándo fue arrollado por el ataque de su enemiga y quedó herido de consideración al recibirlo a aquella corta distancia y con la guardia baja. Ahora fue Haruka la que llena de rabia se aproximó en un intento de rematarle cuando aquel ser, pese a todo le escupió.

-¿Creéis acaso que habéis ganado?- ¡Pobres ingenuas! Por desgracia para vosotras no estamos solos. Otro guerrero más llegó y no tardará en volver en cuanto perciba lo que está sucediendo.  
-Acabaremos con él de la misma manera. - Replicó Urano sin arredrarse.- Ahora te va a tocar el turno a ti.

 

La guerrera era poco dada a esperar más. Por si un nuevo enemigo se presentaba. Ya estaba preparando su ataque otra vez cuando su oponente replicó casi divertido. 

-Él es mucho más fuerte que yo. Idiotas.   
-¡Mirad!- Señaló al cielo Michiru, en tanto ayudaba a incorporarse a Setsuna, visiblemente debilitada por su esfuerzo anterior para detener el tiempo. -  
-¡Oh, no!- Se estremeció Haruka al mirar en esa misma dirección. -

 

Efectivamente, aquel guerrero había llegado, vestía una armadura similar a la de los otros pero tenía una apariencia totalmente humana y normal. Bueno, si se descartaba aquella enorme estatura, cercana a los dos metros y ese pelo castaño oscuro que se elevaba desafiando la gravedad como si quisiera agruparse formando extremidades lanceoladas. Sus dos piernas y brazos estaban extremadamente musculados y su piel tenía un tono moreno, como si hubiera recibido una buena sesión de bronceado. Otro detalle que no escapó a las chicas fue que parecía llevar enrollado una especie de cinturón de la misma tonalidad a la de su cabello. Aquel tipo se posó en el suelo a pocos metros de ellas y las sailors podían apreciar que parecía incluso atractivo, de mentón cuadrado, ojos castaños y expresión severa. Hasta jurarían haber visto esa cara antes, en alguna parte. 

-Ahora estáis perdidas. – Sonrió con regocijo el alíen señalando a su compañero. – Su fuerza de combate es incalculable hasta para mi dispositivo.  
-No puedo ni alejarme a reconocer el terreno sin que os den una buena paliza. - Sonrió el recién llegado con gesto despreocupado. Hablaba el idioma de las chicas sin dificultad en tanto analizaba con su visor a sus enemigas para decir. - ¿Y por esto me has obligado a regresar? Entre todas no suman ni nueve mil unidades.   
-Casi habíamos acabado con ellas - pudo replicar su compañero, que trataba de arrastrarse hasta él para pedirle. - Ayúdame y entre los dos las barreremos del planeta.   
-¿Entre los dos?- Inquirió aquel guerrero con sorna para sentenciar. -¡No me hagas reír! ¡No os necesito para nada! ¡Adiós pandilla de inútiles!

 

Y ante la sorpresa y el horror de las sailors aquel tipo lanzó un rayo de energía contra su propio compañero reduciéndolo a cenizas. Extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados hizo lo mismo con los otros dos que estaban en el suelo. La Guerrera Urano fue la primera en recobrarse de aquello, dado que aquel rayo primero pasó muy cerca de ella y tuvo que arrojarse al suelo y dar varias volteretas para esquivar la explosión.

-¡Ha destruido a sus propios camaradas!- Exclamó sin poderlo creer. –  
-Imagina lo que hará con nosotras si le damos la oportunidad. - Terció Michiru atacando de seguido a aquel nuevo y terrible adversario. - ¡Vamos al ataque!

 

Haruka se unió a ella y ambas bolas de energía convergieron en su rival, que no parecía hacer ni amago de apartarse. Al contrario, las miró fijamente y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Para asombro de las guerreras detuvo ambas bolas con cada una de sus manos y las hizo estallar, recibiendo el impacto directo de ellas. La potencia de la explosión fue tal que todas salieron despedidas excepto Hotaru que se mantenía a cubierto donde Setsuna la dejó. Pero tanto Michiru como Haruka, extenuadas ya y que además recibieron parte de esta explosión como la propia Setsuna, debilitada todavía, apenas eran capaces de levantarse. Fue Plutón la que, algo mejor parada, apuntó a aquel lugar con su propio ataque y descargó el mismo contra el objetivo, cuando aún no se había disipado el polvo y los restos de cascotes de la explosión. De nuevo otro estallido de fuerza considerable resonó en aquel paraje, la joven cayó de rodillas apoyándose en su centro para tratar de levantarse. Aunque para su horror, una vez disipados los efectos de esta última explosión, observó a aquel individuo que, incólume, las contemplaba sin alterar la expresión de su semblante, entre divertido y escrutador. Setsuna miró a su alrededor, sus dos compañeras más próximas eran incapaces de levantarse ya. Hotaru parecía estar también cada vez más débil. No había tiempo que perder. No tuvo más remedio que ser ella la que incorporándose elevase su cetro y volviera a gritar entrecortadamente por el agotamiento.

-¡Dead… Scream!

 

Otra esfera de luz escarlata partió rauda hacia aquel guerrero que, una vez más la recibió sujetándola ahora con ambas manos. Setsuna, ya doblando una rodilla en tierra por el agotamiento, pudo observar aquello, incrédula de lo que veía. Aunque para su asombro Hotaru pese a todo se había levantado y lanzó una nueva andanada con su ataque especial. Aquello sin embargo no pareció pillar de sorpresa a ese tipo que al ver acercarse la otra bola de energía se limitó a arrojar la de Setsuna a su encuentro haciendo que ambas explotasen al encontrarse en el aire. Ahora fueron las sailors quienes resultaron más afectadas, todas cayeron al suelo. La guerrera Plutón sin embargo seguía consciente. Apenas si podía mirar impotente al resto de sus amigas que estaban tendidas, aparentemente sin sentido o pudiera ser que algo peor. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse por ellas. Aquel guerrero caminaba hacia su posición con pasos amplios y seguros. En un esfuerzo supremo de coraje y orgullo la muchacha se levantó una vez más usando su cetro y estaba a punto de invocar su poder especial de detener el tiempo. Aquello probablemente le costaría la vida en su estado, pero si alguna de sus compañeras pudiera atacar, al menos tendrían una oportunidad. O bien morirían luchando. Pero aquel hombre fue más rápido que ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su rival se limitó a agarrar el cetro de Setsuna y a arrebatárselo de sus debilitadas manos cuando con su voz grave y poderosa, ahora teñida de cierta preocupación e incluso diríase que respeto, la exhortó.

-¡Ya basta! Cómete esto. Te ayudará.

 

La sailor no pudo ni replicar, notaba como la vista se le nublaba, perdía más sangre ahora por alguna herida que se le había abierto de resultas de las anteriores explosiones y estaba muy débil. No fue capaz de impedir que ese individuo la tomara en brazos y la depositase encima de un peñasco. Impotente, ella notó como sujetaba su boca con una mano y le introducía algo con la otra. Quizás quería drogarla, o bien envenenarla. Intentó escupir aquello pero ese tipo le cerró los labios obligándola a mover la mandíbula en tanto la instaba con cierto tono entre resignado y algo molesto por su actitud.

-Mastica esto, no seas tan testaruda ¡maldita sea!

 

Setsuna no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, masticó aquello, aunque ese sabor le era familiar. Para su propio asombro notó al momento una plácida sensación, una nueva fuerza invadía su cuerpo y la vigorizaba, de repente se sentía totalmente recobrada y pudo levantarse aún incrédula. Pero incluso entonces su instinto defensivo y su carácter de guerrera la impulsaron a recoger su cetro con ambas manos y a ponerse en guardia frente a su enemigo. Aquel hombre le dedicó entonces una mirada que incluso parecía inquisitiva. Podía ver a aquella mujer, totalmente despeinada, con el uniforme ensangrentado y hecho jirones enfrentar sus ojos a los de él. Sus labios carmesí se curvaban en una expresión severa y desafiante y en esos ojos granates que ella tenía dirigidos directamente a los de él, brillaban la determinación y el espíritu de lucha a partes iguales. Al mismo tiempo el pecho de la chica se elevaba y descendía rápidamente con respiraciones profundas preparando a aquel cuerpo femenino con una buena dosis de adrenalina para otro inminente combate. Aquel tipo sonrió con manifiesta satisfacción, eso le gustaba. Aquella mujer y el resto desde luego no eran lo que le habían dicho. A él incluso le recordaban a las de su propio pueblo. Orgullosas guerreras que antes morirían que dar un paso atrás en una batalla. Acorde con sus datos los humanos no eran así de valientes ni poseían ese espíritu combativo. Fue en aquel instante cuando un flash le vino a su cabeza, contemplando los ojos de esa guerrera, su rostro y su determinación le recordaban… Movió la cabeza como queriendo salir de aquella especie de trance. Pudo recobrarse y asintió con respeto, pudiendo decir a su adversaria.

-No quiero luchar contra vosotras. No he venido para eso.  
-¡Eres uno de ellos! – Le acusó Plutón que no parecía creer en las palabras de su interlocutor.- ¿A qué has venido sino?  
-Será mejor que les des esto a tus amigas o morirán. - Replicó él ahora con mayor sequedad. – Y en tu lugar me daría prisa…por lo que percibo en sus auras de energía no les queda mucho tiempo.

 

Dicho esto, extrajo una pequeña bolsa de un material similar al cuero de entre los pliegues de su armadura y se la arrojó a Setsuna. Ésta la agarró al vuelo. Ahora la muchacha estaba desconcertada. Plutón tuvo que admitir que aquel hombre la había salvado, de haber querido matarla lo hubiera tenido muy fácil. Asintió entonces despacio, con total seguridad y portando su cetro ahora en una mano se encaminó hasta Hotaru. La chiquilla estaba muy mal, apenas semiinconsciente. Setsuna se las apañó para arrodillarse a su lado y elevarle amorosamente la cabeza con una mano, abrirle la boca con la otra e introducir dentro una alubia. Luego, tal y como hiciera ese hombre con ella, la ayudó a masticar aunque de forma más gentil. Después la dejó tendida lo más cómodamente que pudo y repitió la operación con Haruka y Michiru. Aquel tipo la observaba con visible interés cruzando sus poderosos brazos a la altura del pecho y con un pie sobre una peña. Parecía no poder creer el cambio que se había operado en esa mujer, de adoptar una pose tan combativa y rezumar fuerza y agresividad a ese modo tan dulce, maternal incluso, de tratar a sus compañeras caídas.

-Eres muy valiente. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Quiso saber él. –  
-Soy la guardiana del Portal del espacio- tiempo y protectora del Sistema Solar exterior, guerrera y princesa de Plutón. - Replicó serenamente ella que dedicaba más su atención a la recuperación de sus compañeras que a la charla con ese extraño. -

 

Afortunadamente aquellas alubias hicieron su deseado efecto, tanto Saturno, como Urano y Neptuno recobraron la consciencia y se levantaron, al principio despacio, pero luego con más celeridad según se percataron de que estaban totalmente recuperadas. Al momento descubrieron a su enemigo y se dispusieron a ponerse en guardia, pero fue la propia Setsuna quién las disuadió con un gesto de su mano derecha, en tanto empuñaba su cetro con la izquierda.

-¿Quién eres?- Le inquirió Haruka a aquel extraño, no con precisamente buenos modos. -¿Qué quieres?  
-De nada… – sonrió adustamente él. -  
-Por lo que a nosotras respecta sigues siendo un enemigo – declaró Michiru uniéndose a su compañera. – 

 

Aquel gigante pareció suspirar largamente como si tratase de reunir una buena dosis de paciencia para al fin replicar.

-Si fuera vuestro enemigo estarías reducidas a polvo en lugar de lanzando bravatas.  
-¿Quieres apostar? - Replicó Haruka esbozando una media sonrisa y poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, secundada por Michiru y Hotaru que incluso apuntó a aquel tipo con su recobrada Lanza del Silencio. –  
-¡Ya basta! - Terció enérgicamente Setsuna para sorpresa de sus propias compañeras. -

 

Aunque el grito de Plutón no llegó a tiempo para detener a Hotaru que ya se había abalanzado sobre ese individuo esgrimiendo su lanza. Eso sucedió a velocidad vertiginosa. Apenas si pudieron seguirlo con la vista. Sin embargo, para asombro de todas él la dejó llegar y con una velocidad inaudita desenfundó una gran espada que llevaba a su espalda. Cuando ambas armas chocaron se escuchó una especie de tañer y saltaron chispas. Hotaru se replegó dando una voltereta sobre sí misma para caer de pie a un par de metros apuntándole con la lanza y su oponente cruzó la espada que portaba sobre su pecho en posición defensiva en tanto sentenciaba.

-Ten cuidado con eso niña o te harás daño. He dicho que no quiero pelear contra vosotras. – Y para subrayar aquello volvió a envainar su espada. -  
-Soy la guerrera de la destrucción y del cambio, Sailor Saturno. - Replicó altivamente ella, enfrentando sin pudor sus ojos violetas a los de él. -

 

Sin embargo Hotaru relajó su guardia y pasó a usar su lanza como báculo. Tanto Haruka como Michiru también desistieron de su actitud ofensiva y se presentaron a su vez, en tanto Setsuna se encaraba con aquel hombre preguntando.

-¿Y quién eres tú? Nosotras ya nos hemos presentado. Y seas amigo o enemigo, no es de buena educación no hacerlo.

 

Aquel hombre pareció convenir en ello asintiendo para responder.

-Soy un guerrero del espacio. Me llamo Lornd, de la estirpe Deveget y soy el rey del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. 

 

Las sailors se miraron asombradas. ¡Ahora recordaban! Más, cuando ese hombre añadió.

-Vine con esos tipejos de Gralas porque estoy en una misión, pero no en la de conquistar este planeta, lo que deseo es encontrar a alguien.  
-¿A quién? – Quiso saber Michiru. -  
-A otro saiyajin, que, según mis averiguaciones debe de estar en este mundo. Si vosotras sois las protectoras de este planeta es casi imposible que no sepáis de su existencia.  
-¿Y quién no nos dice que vienes aquí para matar a ese otro guerrero y nos has perdonado la vida para que confiemos en ti y te digamos dónde está?- Argumentó Haruka con patente desconfianza. -  
-Es cierto. Nadie os puede decir lo contrario.- Concedió Lornd, que sin embargo rebatió. – Aunque para mí no sería difícil, tarde o temprano sentir su fuerza. Con o sin vuestra ayuda. Si lo conocéis sabréis que debe de tener una energía inmensa.   
-Posiblemente mucho mayor que la tuya. - Intervino Michiru casi a modo de pulla. -  
-Posiblemente. Si. - Asintió su interlocutor sin verse afectado por ello. - Pero me gustará comprobarlo, igual que hice antes con vosotras.

Eso provocó las miradas de asombro e incluso desaprobación de las guerreras.

-De modo que estabas pasando el rato con nosotras, por decirlo así.- Le recriminó Setsuna.-

Lornd sostuvo su mirada sin amilanarse y pacientemente explicó.

-Quería saber si realmente en este mundo había guerreros poderosos. Eso explicaría el por qué Gralas está tan obsesionado con destruir este planeta.  
-¿Quién es ese tal Gralas? Creemos haber escuchado ya ese nombre. - Quiso saber Plutón, ahora con visible curiosidad, al igual que sus compañeras. -  
-Supongo que hace poco debisteis de destruir una especie de fuerza expedicionaria suya.- Conjeturó el guerrero, que les dio una pista decisiva cuando agregó. - Una lluvia de meteoritos.  
-Roy y los demás nos contaron algo similar. - Concedió Haruka en tono reflexivo para añadir sorprendida, como si encajase las piezas. - Entonces, aquello fue un intento de invasión.  
-Y antes de eso acabamos con otro de esos tipos, que dijo ser un explorador.- Le contó Michiru.-  
-Sí, efectivamente. - Le confirmó Lornd que pasó a explicar, con toda la atención de las chicas puesta ahora en él. - Su plan era lanzar un grupo expedicionario transportado por naves que parecieran asteroides, una vez aquí desembarcarían y se apoderarían de este mundo. Según los informes que manejaba ese tirano la resistencia sería mínima, pero sorprendentemente sus tropas fueron derrotadas. Eso le enfadó bastante. Decidió enviar una avanzada, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro. Así que quiso mandar a esos tres tipos contra los que luchasteis y a mí – aclaró para remachar. - Debíamos de informarle para preparar el terreno, y quizás pedir refuerzos, ya no estoy al corriente de más.  
-¿Y cómo se explica que tú vinieras con ellos y luego les destruyeras?- Le inquirió Setsuna ahora con cierta severidad en el tono. -  
-Logré infiltrarme en sus filas haciéndome pasar por un mercenario de los muchos que esa sabandija contrata. Creedme, tengo muchas cuentas pendientes que saldar con él. Pero no sé exactamente dónde está. Hace sus operaciones recurriendo siempre a intermediarios. Además, al saber de la derrota de sus tropas supuse que sólo unos guerreros muy poderosos podrían haberles vencido. Por ello quise ver como luchabais. Podría tratarse de vosotras o bien de alguien más. Y dado que las fuerzas que envió Gralas eran mucho más poderosas que esos tres con los que combatisteis debo deducir que existen guerreros más fuertes que vosotras en este mundo. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, no te equivocas. - Tuvo que admitir Setsuna que ahora parecía satisfecha con aquella explicación. -  
-Entonces confiad en mí si os digo que es muy importante que localice a esos otros guerreros. Lo que tengo que decirles no puede esperar. – Remachó él.-

 

Tanto la guardiana del Tiempo como el resto se miraron sin saber qué hacer. ¿Y si le desvelaban a aquel tipo el paradero de Roy y era una trampa? Pero, ¿y si les había dicho la verdad y la suerte de la Tierra dependía de que ese saiyan estableciera contacto con ellos? Aunque Haruka y Michiru no las tenían todas consigo. La propia Setsuna dudaba tratando de decidirse, estaba pensando en una conversación que mantuvo con Usagi, mejor dicho, con la propia reina Serenity, pues en calidad de ella la habló. Aun así no sabía si su soberana se refería a esa situación. Tanto ella como las otras se miraban confusas, aunque sorprendentemente fue Hotaru la que clavando sus ojos en los de aquel hombre, que la sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, sonrió débilmente y declaró.

-Creo que podemos confiar en él.   
-¿Estás segura de eso, Hotaru? – La interrogó Urano con visible resquemor. -  
-Nunca se puede estar del todo segura. – Opuso enigmáticamente su interlocutora, aunque añadió. - Pero no creo que sus ojos me engañen. 

 

Lornd inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de gratitud. De tal modo que aún les reveló algo más.

-Lo único que sé es que si fracasaba ésta avanzada Gralas había dado órdenes de una acción más contundente contra este planeta. Cuando estos individuos no le informen supondrá que han sido eliminados y pondrá en marcha esa fase de su plan.  
-¿Qué plan? - Se interesó Michiru. -  
-No lo sé. Ese es el problema, hubiera querido que estos tipos me lo hubieran dicho.- Se lamentó Lornd pensando que quizás actuó de forma muy impulsiva al liquidarlos. – Debí sonsacarles…  
-Y quizás no matarles cuando no podían defenderse. Eso no parece muy honorable que digamos.- Le acusó Haruka.-

Su interlocutor no dijo nada, durante unos instantes guardó silencio. Aquella situación parecía tensarse por momentos. Aunque al fin, él admitió.

-No, no fue honorable. Tienes toda la razón. Pero créeme cuando te digo que esos miserables no merecían ser tratados con honor.  
-En eso seguro que estamos de acuerdo.- Concedió la guerrera Urano.-  
-Y en cuanto a mi pregunta. ¿Qué podríais decirme?- Insistió él.-  
-Nosotras podemos regresar a nuestra base, pero los que tú buscas viven mucho más lejos de aquí. - Le dijo Setsuna al fin. -  
-¿Podrías llevarme ante ellos?- Le inquirió el guerrero. -  
-Si- replicó ella- aunque tardaríamos bastante.  
-No lo creo si usamos mi cápsula - Dijo él metiendo una de sus manos y activando algo oculto bajo su armadura. -

 

Al instante aquella gran bola que Haruka había visto semienterrada vibró y se elevó de la hondonada hasta acercarse flotando a unos pocos metros del suelo. Entre tanto aquel guerrero parecía estar ajustándose su cinturón.

-Disculpadme un momento, llevo muchas jornadas entumecido.- Les pidió él. -

 

Para sorpresa de las chicas lo que antes habían tomado por un cinturón se desató solo y se elevó en el aire yendo a colocarse en la parte trasera de la espalda de aquel tipo. Fue Hotaru la primera en advertir con cierto asombro.

-¡Vaya, que cola tan grande!

 

La expresión de sus compañeras fue digna de verse, entre el rubor, la sorpresa y la incredulidad. La guerrera Urano como siempre hizo alarde de sus cáusticos comentarios sobre según qué materias cuando declaró divertida.

-Pensaba que cuando se hablaba de cola en los hombres la gente se refería a otra cosa.  
-¡Oh, cállate Haruka!, siempre estás con lo mismo. – La cortó Michiru que no parecía muy propensa a continuar por ahí. -  
-A mí me parece bonita – rio ésta, satisfecha del efecto de sus palabras. -

 

El saiyan las miró con extrañeza para preguntar a su vez.

-Veo que los humanos no tenéis cola. Al menos las hembras. ¿Me equivoco?  
-Bueno, los varones sí que tienen, pero no creo que sean como la tuya.- Añadió Urano a la que todo esto le parecía campo abonado para continuar con su chanza. -

 

Lo que la dejó pasmada fue la réplica de aquel hombre, que contestó de modo indiferente.

-En mi mundo tanto varones como hembras tenemos cola. Es una parte muy importante. La usamos a menudo.   
-Eso sí que me gustaría verlo. – Susurró Haruka a Michiru que ahora si se sonrió divertida. -  
.Es más – sonrió el saiyan desvelando. - Antiguamente era nuestro punto débil. Si a un guerrero del espacio le agarraban la cola perdía toda su fuerza.   
-¡Pues en eso sois igualitos a los hombres de aquí! – Rio Michiru. -  
-Ya superamos eso hace tiempo. – Afirmó orgullosamente Lornd que incluso les ofreció con total naturalidad para mayor rubor de todas. - Podéis agarrarme la mía y veréis como no pasa nada.  
-Mejor no, pero gracias. – Pudo replicar Haruka dándose la vuelta para no troncharse de risa allí mismo. -  
-Yo sí que quiero probar. – Intervino inocentemente Hotaru quién por mor de su edad no seguía aquella conversación del mismo modo que sus compañeras o quizás el mismo saiyan. -

 

Aunque fue Setsuna la que cortó el paso a la chiquilla para decir con un tono más serio, tratando de superar el rubor que ahora la embargaba. 

-Ya basta de tonterías. Tenemos una misión urgente que cumplir. Ya te he dicho que yo iré contigo, pero dime, saiyan, ¿Podremos irnos en esa bola? - Quiso saber ella apuntando a aquel artefacto que, para asombro de las chicas se había colocado sobre sus cabezas a pocos metros de altura.

 

Lornd, observando los gestos de sorpresa de sus interlocutoras, les explicó en tanto volvía a enroscar su cola.

-Es una cápsula interespacial, tiene capacidad de sobra para un ocupante, aunque en casos de emergencia pueden caber dos.   
-¿Y cómo?- Se interesó Haruka esbozando una sonrisa que parecía algo pícara, más cuando el saiyan replicó dirigiéndose en este caso a Plutón con tono resignado. -  
-Deberé llevarte sobre mis rodillas.  
-¡Oye!, ¡esa sí que es buena! – Rio de nuevo Urano agregando divertida. - Me gustaría ver como Setsuna se sube en las rodillas de un hombre. Sobre todo de uno con esa gran...cola.  
-¡Soy una guardiana del portal espacio temporal, de sus altezas el Rey Endimión, la Reina Serenity y la Pequeña Dama! ¡Soy la princesa Plutón! ¡No una niña pequeña!- Replicó envaradamente la interpelada que no parecía nada interesada en aquella forma de viajar. Aunque dirigiéndose hacia Saturno rebajó aquel cortante tono que había empleado por otro más suave al añadir. - Te suplico que no lo tomes por una ofensa Hotaru. 

 

Ésta negó con la cabeza de modo imperturbable no dándose por aludida, mientras Lornd replicaba también con tono orgulloso.

-¡Y yo soy el rey de los saiyajin!, ¡descendiente directo del gran rey Vegeta! No sirvo de sillón para cualquiera. De todos modos, el viaje será breve, este planeta es pequeño. Y lo que está en juego es más importante que tus reticencias o las mías. 

 

Aquello pareció convencer a Plutón que asintió. Lornd entonces sacó una especie de mando a distancia de su armadura y oprimiendo un botón hizo que una portezuela de la cápsula, hasta entonces oculta a la vista de todos, se abriera. Él levitó hasta arriba y antes de entrar le ofreció a su compañera de viaje.

-¿Necesitas que te suba hasta aquí?

 

Por toda réplica la aludida dio un salto tan elegante como felino y ascendió justo hasta la apertura. Quedando en equilibrio con un pie sobre el marco de la entrada y apoyando su cetro en el interior de aquella cápsula. El saiyajin asintió con aprobación en tanto la sailor se dirigía ahora a sus compañeras.

-Volved a la base e informad de esto a las otras. Deben saberlo. En cuanto podáis reuniros con nosotros.

 

Las demás asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse de allí sin mirar atrás. Lornd mientras le pidió a la guerrera.

-Con tu permiso. Debo entrar.

 

Setsuna pudo apartarse lo justo para que su compañero se introdujese en la pequeña nave y cuando él se sentó ella tuvo que hacer lo propio sobre sus rodillas. Al tomar contacto la muchacha sintió que aquellos muslos desde luego parecían de acero. Su peso no debía de significar para aquel guerrero lo más mínimo. Lornd desde luego la sentía ligera y suave al tacto y notaba asimismo el tibio calor que ella desprendía. Sin turbarse lo más mínimo por ello cerró la puerta de la cápsula y preguntó.

-¿Preparada? Vamos a acelerar.

 

Ella asintió y él puso en marcha aquella nave que, en pocos segundos aceleró a una enorme velocidad. De ese modo sería cuestión de pocos minutos el atravesar el océano rumbo a su destino. Ambos eso sí, iban guardando un incómodo silencio. Setsuna recordaba ahora las conversaciones que mantuvo con Usagi. Una de ellas fue en la fiesta de bodas de sus amigos…Ella charlaba con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, así como con el padre de ésta última, el doctor Tomoe. En ese momento Usagi las saludó de forma jovial. Tras alegrarse por ver al doctor se dirigió a Plutón y el comentó.

-¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo…  
-Claro.- Concedió ésta.-

 

Las dos se alejaron un poco del bullicio, fue Usagi la que comentó desenfadadamente.

-Esta fiesta es estupenda. Y me alegro mucho por nuestros amigos. Van a formar nuevas familias. Eso siempre es muy bonito.  
-Bueno, ya os debe de quedar poco a Mamoru y a ti para hacer lo propio.- Se sonrió Setsuna.-  
-No se.- Pudo replicar su interlocutora poniéndose algo colorada.- Depende todavía de muchas cosas. Pero sí que nos haría mucha ilusión. Cuando sea posible. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Chibiusa?  
-Sí, hace un rato. Me alegré mucho de verla, ha crecido bastante.- Afirmó Plutón.-

 

Usagi miró detenidamente a su contertulia y su rostro se puso algo más serio para comentar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de formar una familia?

 

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Setsuna. Usagi sabía de sobra el cometido que ella tenía como guardiana del sistema solar y del portal Espacio- temporal. Aun así negó con la cabeza y contestó.

-Mis funciones como guerrera no me dan la posibilidad de estar con nadie.  
-Pero algún chico te habrá gustado. Bueno, quiero decir…supongo que te gustan los hombres, ¿verdad?- Inquirió su contertulia con cierta prevención.- Si es que puedo preguntártelo…

 

La guerrera Plutón se sentía algo violenta. No sabía el porqué de esa especie de interrogatorio. Pero al oír hablar a su interlocutora percibía que no lo hacía de manera frívola. Ese no era el tono que Usagi emplearía para cotillear sobe chicos guapos ni nada parecido. Ahí tenía que haber algo más. Fijó la vista en esa rubia muchacha y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Entonces, de modo más grave, Setsuna preguntó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, majestad? Te aseguro que nada de eso se ha interpuesto o se interpondrá jamás en mi misión.  
-¿Y cuál es tu misión?- Le preguntó cándidamente la aludida como si no estuviera al corriente.-  
-Lo sabes muy bien. Protegerte a ti, al rey Endimión y a la pequeña Dama. Y vigilar el portal del espacio- tiempo. Aunque ahora esté sellado por el poder de Cronos, no se puede perder de vista.

 

Su contertulia suspiró, parecía que tuviera que decirle algo muy importante y que estuviera reuniendo valor para hacerlo. De ese modo finalmente Usagi declaró.

-Su majestad el rey Endimión, y yo, como reina Serenity, tenemos que pedirte un gran favor. Un grandísimo servicio si así lo prefieres. Es algo muy sacrificado, y que tampoco podrás comentar con absolutamente nadie, salvo con el rey y conmigo. Y repito, nadie más. Al menos hasta que cumplas el encargo que tenemos que asignarte. Y será algo que te llevará mucho, mucho tiempo.  
-El tiempo es algo que nunca me ha preocupado.- Sonrió débilmente la interpelada.- Y si es por el bien del futuro del Reino de Neo Cristal Tokio, de la Tierra y del Sistema Solar, haré cuanto me pidáis. Mi propia vida está a vuestra disposición, si de eso se trata. - Aseveró con rotundidad.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa, aquella muchacha parecía volver a hablar como Usagi ahora, puesto que se rio llevándose una mano al cogote y exclamó.

-Bueno mujer… ¡No es para tanto! Te aseguro que no será ningún drama…

 

Setsuna la miraba con la boca abierta, estaba realmente muy desconcertada. En eso que Mamoru se las unió. El joven saludó educadamente y una vez fue puesto al corriente de la conversación que las dos estaban manteniendo, declaró con tono exento de broma.

-Verás Setsuna, lo hemos meditado largamente y en nuestra opinión eres la única cualificada para llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito.  
\- Como le he dicho a su majestad la reina. Estoy a vuestra entera disposición.- Respondió la sailor.-  
-Bien, ahora no es el momento para informarte de ello ni darte detalles. Más adelante lo haremos.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-  
-¿Y cuándo deberé recibir instrucciones?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-Lo sabrás, no te quepa duda.- Le sonrió Usagi posando ahora una mano en el hombro derecho de su amiga con patente afecto.- A su debido tiempo…como a ti te gusta decir.

 

Después de aquello, efectivamente se reunieron de nuevo. Y esta vez Usagi lucía como la reina del futuro, adoptando aquellas galas del Milenario de Plata. Mamoru a su vez vestía como su encarnación pasada de Endimión. La hicieron sentarse en aquel extraño espacio del Cielo que ese mago blanco les dejaba usar. Una vez reunidos, fue Usagi, o mejor dicho, Serenity, la que habló.

-Sabemos que dentro de poco un poderoso guerrero llegará a este planeta. La fuente de esa información es altamente confidencial. Solo deberás creer en lo que te decimos.  
-¿Es amigo o enemigo?- Quiso saber Plutón.-

 

Entonces fue cuando sus contertulios intercambiaron unas miradas bastante significativas y fue Endimión quién le respondió.

-Bueno, eso en gran parte va a depender de ti. Serás la encargada de tomar contacto con él.   
-Debo iniciar relaciones diplomáticas entonces. ¿Es eso?- Preguntó la joven tratando de comprender aquello.-  
-Deberás hacer cualquier cosa que esté a tu alcance para asegurarnos su amistad. Es alguien de la máxima jerarquía. Nuestro igual.- Replicó Serenity haciendo extensivo el gesto a su pareja.- Y quisiéramos que tú estuvieras en disposición de garantizarnos una alianza con él y con su pueblo.  
-Pero mi reina. - Pudo replicar la atónita guerrera.- Lo mío no es la diplomacia. Mi misión es…  
-Tu misión es proteger la vida y garantizar la paz en este sistema solar. – La cortó Endimión añadiendo con tono hasta solemne.- Consigue ganarte a ese hombre y habrás dado un gran paso para lograr cumplir tu cometido.  
-De hecho, te eximiremos de cualquier otra responsabilidad y labor que no sea esa. Contarás con absoluta libertad. Te damos toda nuestra confianza Setsuna, eres la única capaz de conseguirlo. Y créenos cuando te decimos que nos jugamos mucho. Tu tarea será crucial para el devenir de las cosas y podría garantizar un futuro de paz para muchos mundos…

 

Plutón se levantó entonces con la boca abierta. ¡No esperaba que su tarea llegase a ser tan trascendental! Asintió despacio y pudo musitar.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no defraudaros. Tenéis mi palabra de Guardiana y de princesa Plutón…  
\- Lo comprendemos y ten en cuenta que, de ahora en adelante, de cara a las demás guerreras y al resto de la gente, esta conversación jamás se ha producido, tú no tienes ninguna misión encomendada por nosotros y de hecho negaremos ante cualquiera el encargo que te hemos hecho. Lo mismo que tú deberás hacer. Solo podrás hablar de esto con libertad cuando estemos a solas los tres. O cuando estés con uno de nosotros sin ningún testigo. Tendrás que ser muy discreta y controlar cualquier atisbo de emoción que pudiera traicionar tu cometido. ¿Lo comprendes?  
-Si majestad.- Afirmó ella con rotundidad.-

 

Después de eso se separaron y no habían vuelto a hablar sobre el tema. Ahora comprendía a quién se habían referido sus majestades. Meditaba sobre ello cuando se percató de que, quizás, no habían comenzado demasiado bien. Decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta que parecía hecha o bien con ánimo de obtener información o bien por pura cortesía.

-¿De modo que esos visores que lleváis sirven para calcular la energía de un oponente?  
-Sí, aunque no puedes fiarte a ciencia cierta.- Objetó él para explicar. - Hay seres, como por ejemplo, vosotras mismas o yo, que podemos regular a voluntad nuestra fuerza de combate o bien concentrarla. Eso es lo que esos idiotas desconocían. Por ejemplo. – Explicó en tanto ajustaba el visor. - Ahora estoy comenzando a detectar varias fuerzas importantes en la dirección en la que vamos.

 

Setsuna no pudo dejar de pensar en que debían de tratarse de Roy y los otros. Eran tan fuertes que aun estando en posición de descanso deberían emitir una potencia considerable. Y si ese aparato era capaz de captar la de ella y sus compañeras sailors, ¡qué no haría con la de aquellos guerreros! La muchacha entonces se atrevió a solicitar.

-Me dejas echar un vistazo.  
-Por supuesto - concedió el saiyan que le pasó el dispositivo instruyéndola a continuación. - Debes ajustarlo en tu sien, apóyalo con cuidado y cuando tengas el ojo en la parte central de la lente tocar el botón rojo que hay en el soporte. Así lo pondrás en modo escáner. Hará un barrido automático de cualquier fuerza destacable. Yo lo tengo programado para que detecte fuerzas por encima de las mil unidades. Aunque si te digo la verdad, no creí que las hubiera superiores en este planeta. No en tal abundancia, desde luego.  
-No debes subestimar a los habitantes de la Tierra. – Replicó ella con patente satisfacción siguiendo mientras sus indicaciones. -

 

Para asombro de Setsuna, una vez hizo lo que Lornd le decía, en un modo tridimensional aparecieron unos extraños caracteres en la pantalla que bailaban a gran velocidad hasta quedar inmóviles. Después estos se empequeñecieron y otros caracteres similares repitieron la misma operación reduciendo su tamaño a su vez y colocándose encima de los anteriores. Ambos grupos de extrañas formas, similares a runas, tenían sendos triángulos apuntando al frente con su vértice más alargado. Ella informó al guerrero de lo que había visto, él le pidió el aparato de vuelta. Setsuna se lo dio y Lornd le tradujo.

-Ha detectados dos grandes fuerzas. Veinte tres mil quinientas y treinta y dos mil setecientas unidades. ¡Vaya!. ¡Esto promete! Espera, otras tres más que superan las quince mil unidades han aparecido. No hay duda, deben de ser los que busco. Al menos mi objetivo debe de contarse entre ellos.

 

La cápsula recortaba los cientos de kilómetros de océano a gran velocidad, pronto éste quedó atrás y divisaron el continente americano. Viajando de oeste a este se aproximaban raudos hacia el objetivo. De pronto la nave se detuvo bruscamente cuando las fuentes del poder que les guiaba parecieron desaparecer.

-¡Qué extraño! – Se dijo el guerrero consultando su visor sin resultado. - Es como si se hubieran volatilizado.  
-Lo más seguro es que estén distendidos y sus fuerzas hayan bajado. – Apuntó Setsuna que aprovechó para pedirle a su interlocutor. - Cuando les localicemos espero que no quieras montar una batalla campal para ver si son tan fuertes como te imaginas. Recuerda que vamos hacia una ciudad con millones de habitantes, no a una estepa desierta.  
-No será necesario desplegar demasiado poder. – Fue la única y esquiva respuesta que recibió, aunque enseguida el visor se reactivó indicando un par de fuerzas que sobrepasaban las treinta mil unidades. - Las tengo – sonrió adustamente el saiyan para de inmediato reemprender la marcha de su cápsula hacia aquella señal.- Marco rumbo de intercepción…

 

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, el grupo de Diamante, Zafiro, Nephrite, Ail, Tom y Roy jugaban entre ellos lo más parecido a un partidillo de baloncesto dentro del jardín de la casa de Roy y Beruche. Las chicas estaban sentadas cómodamente en unas sillas bebiendo refrescos y charlando animadamente. Entre tanto disfrutaban del espectáculo de ver a sus respectivas parejas, desnudos de torso para arriba, con pantalones cortos y luchando por la posesión de un balón. Era Cooan la que conversaba con su hermana Petz.

-Veo que Zafiro está muy cambiado, no sé, le veo jugar con su hermano y parece divertirse mucho, recuerdo que en Némesis era muy serio.  
-¡Pues si vieras a Diamante ahora! – Terció Esmeralda con una gran sonrisa que traslucía lo feliz que parecía la muchacha. - Nunca le había escuchado hacer tantas bromas. Debió de pegárselo Roy.  
-Sí, - convino Petz asintiendo con la misma expresión risueña – ahora parecen totalmente distintos, lo cierto es que todo el grupo está muy unido - remachó observando a los muchachos.- ¡Parecen unos críos!

 

Más concretamente ahora a Ail y Nephrite que comportándose efectivamente como si de niños se trataran, intentaban quitarle el balón al príncipe de Némesis quién, riendo, se había puesto a emitir energía. 

-¡Oye Diamante! – Le amonestó Nephrite simulando contrariedad. – ¡No puedes usar la técnica “Kaio Ken” para evitar que te quitemos la pelota!  
-¿Y en qué parte del reglamento está prohibido usar esa técnica? – Quiso saber éste con expresión divertida.  
-En la misma en la que no dice nada de no poder convertirse en súper guerrero y yo no lo hago, ¡carota! – Le replicó Roy con la misma chanza. - Con tal de no pagar la cena, no puede ser que seas tan miserias.  
-¡Eh! Mi hermano no está haciendo trampas. - Terció Zafiro para tratar de explicar. - Le está dando a este juego un enfoque diferente.  
-Más como un entrenamiento. ¿Verdad?- le secundó Tom que iba en el mismo equipo de los hermanos. –  
-Ahí está. Parecido a cuando entrenábamos allí arriba. – Sonrió Diamante que ahora brillaba con un tono más rojizo cuando intentaba librarse del acoso de Ail que a su vez emitía una tenue aura entre azulada y verdosa. – Esto es lo que se llama un ejercicio de concentración y habilidad…

 

Las chicas atendían a esa conversación sin poder dejar de reír. Ann acunando a su bebé debió de susurrarle algo a Amanda, la pareja de Nephrite, porque ésta se rio con ganas. Esmeralda iba a decirle también algo a Bertie, aunque sonó el teléfono del interior de la casa y la anfitriona se levantó a contestar. Cuando la muchacha descolgó se alegró al reconocer la voz de Ami, pero su sonrisa pronto se apagó cuando la sailor le comunicó el motivo de su llamada. Desde el porche, Esmeralda fue la única en percatarse del súbito cambio de su expresión, cuando la vio colgar fue hacia ella.

-¿Va todo bien, Bertie?- Quiso saber con gesto extrañado. -  
-¡Rápido! Tenemos que decir a los chicos que dejen de jugar y se preparen. – La urgió su interlocutora para asombro de Esmeralda. -

 

Pero aquello ya no iba a ser necesario. El mismo Roy pasó de sonreír a quedarse quieto y con gesto serio. El resto de los muchachos también. Habían sentido algo. Como un solo hombre el grupo miró al cielo, allí vieron pararse una especie de esfera metalizada. No tardó en abrirse una portezuela de la misma y pudieron observar dos siluetas, sobre todo una, apreciablemente más grande, descender hacia su posición. Constataron que era un tipo enorme, tan alto como Diamante y más fornido que el propio Roy, con una larga melena de color castaño oscuro y una espada atada a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber Roy poniéndose en guardia, lo mismo que el resto de sus atónitos compañeros. –

Aquel tipo no respondió. Fue Diamante el que insistió aproximándose hacia ese extraño con tono entre prevenido y algo irónico.

-Oye amigo, estábamos disputando un partido. ¿Acaso quieres jugar con nosotros?

Aunque la respuesta le llegó de un alarmado Roy que le advirtió.

-Diamante, ¡Cuidado!

 

Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar ese extraño ya le había propinado un manotazo que lanzó al príncipe contra los setos más próximos. Para horror de todos los presentes el príncipe no daba muestras de reaccionar. Su hermano Zafiro y Esmeralda corrieron hacia él, en tanto Nephrite y Ail se prepararon aumentando rápidamente sus energías para responder a ese injustificado ataque. Entonces Lornd sí que declaró con una media sonrisa.

-Poseéis fuerzas de combate de más de doscientas mil unidades. Esto parece interesante.

 

Los dos amigos se arrojaron contra ese guerrero obsequiándole con sus mejores golpes, uno por cada lado. Para asombro de todos los presentes su enemigo les bloqueó con un brazo a cada uno y a mayor velocidad de lo que pudieran seguir les agarró haciéndoles chocar entre sí. El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos cayeron al suelo sin sentido. Ahora era Roy el que, atónito y furioso, concentraba sus energías. Aunque Tom estaba también dispuesto a ayudarle, pero su amigo le gritó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Tú no puedes hacer nada.

 

El saiyan ni se inmutó cuando aquel humano más bajo y sensiblemente menos poderoso se puso a unos pocos metros en actitud de lucha. Pero su visor sí que detectó a unos pocos metros otra energía que subía imparablemente. Era Zafiro que estaba preparando un ataque en tanto Esmeralda intentaba reanimar a Diamante.

-¡A ver qué te parece la técnica del “Kame ha me ha” del maestro Son Goku!- Sentenció colocando ambas manos giradas hacia su cadera derecha y produciendo una bola de energía azulada.-  
-Muy interesante. – Replicó aquel tipo que seguía observando bailar las cifras de su dispositivo en tanto las entonaba en voz alta. – Fuerza de combate de Trescientas mil… cuatrocientas mil unidades y aumentando…  
-¡Ya basta! – Le gritó Roy.-

 

Entre tanto la misma Petz había corrido hacia su novio gritándole con temor mientras posaba ambas manos sobre un hombro del chico.

-Zafiro- ¡No! Puedes destruir toda la manzana.

 

El muchacho, visiblemente furioso, tuvo sin embargo la contención necesaria para calmarse. Su novia tenía razón. No podía usar ese ataque allí. Demasiada gente inocente podría verse afectada. Aquel enorme individuo sonrió entonces dedicándole una mirada que parecía burlona, para acto seguido encararse con Roy que le miraba estupefacto y exigirle.

-¡A ver, tú!, enséñame que eres capaz de hacer.

 

Por toda réplica Roy se convirtió en súper guerrero. Aunque aquello no parecía intimidar a su rival que leyó una vez más los datos que obtenía de su visor.

-No está mal. Tu fuerza ha aumentado hasta los dos millones de unidades.   
-¡Si quieres luchar, luchemos! - le espetó el aludido levantando un amenazador puño. - Pero aquí no. 

 

En ese momento llegó la otra silueta que había tardado en bajar de aquella cápsula, todos la reconocieron como Setsuna.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - La abordó Cooan, que fue la primera en llegarse hasta ella. -  
-Es muy largo de explicar, pero no temáis. - Pudo decir la sailor, aunque ni ella misma parecía ahora muy convencida. -

 

Setsuna había quedado realmente impresionada, aquel tipo había puesto fuera de combate y sin esfuerzo aparente a tres de los muchachos más fuertes del grupo que luchara y venciera a aquellos terribles demonios y a los androides invasores. Aunque antes de que ella misma o Roy pudieran hacer o decir nada Zafiro se abalanzó contra aquel individuo y le golpeó en la cara con todas fuerzas. Pese a ese fenomenal puñetazo, su rival no se movió del suelo ni un milímetro, la única concesión que hizo a ese ataque fue ladear ligeramente la cara en la dirección contraria a la del impacto. Zafiro estaba anonadado. Al instante, ese tipo emitió una cantidad enorme de energía que lanzó a su atacante como si de un pelele se tratase a varios metros. El atónito chico aterrizó en el suelo, siendo socorrido de inmediato por su asustada novia.

-Estoy bien, - pudo decir pese a la agitación que le dominaba, miró a la preocupada Petz y declaró atónito e impresionado. - ¡Ese tipo es tremendamente fuerte! Le di con todas mis fuerzas y ni se ha inmutado. ¡Ni siquiera Roy es capaz de encajar un golpe como ese así!

 

Petz no dijo nada, ayudó a su pareja a levantarse mirando con temor reverencial a aquella especie de monstruo que seguía plantado allí, como si el ataque de su novio no hubiera significado para él nada más que el zumbido de un mosquito. Por fortuna también Diamante, ayudado por Esmeralda parecía recobrarse lo bastante como para ponerse en pie. Mirando a ese tipo con el mismo gesto de incredulidad. Asimismo Ail y Nephrite volvieron en sí, apartándose de allí, siendo atendidos por sus respectivas e inquietadas parejas. Ahora fue Beruche la que, aproximándose a Setsuna, le comentó.

-Ami ha llamado, tus compañeras llegaron a la base y le han contado todo, y ella me lo ha explicado a mí.- ¿Es cierto que ese hombre es quién dice ser?

 

Plutón dirigió una mirada de circunstancias a su interlocutora para replicar con voz queda.

-No estoy segura. Pero a juzgar por lo que he visto hasta ahora, bien pudiera serlo.

 

Ajeno a esa conversación fue Roy ahora el que aumentó su potencia pasando al segundo estado de súper guerrero, pese a ello se preocupó de no expandir su energía para no dañar su casa ni los alrededores. Aun así, el suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y su antagonista a todo eso sonreía con las cifras de su visor.

-Vaya, ¡muy bien! Más de cinco millones de unidades. –Declaró con aprobación.- Esto es cada vez más interesante.  
-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes al venir aquí y atacarnos?- Le demandó Roy que estaba visiblemente furioso. -

Por toda réplica ese tipo sonrió con amplitud diciendo divertido.

-Déjame que te enseñe como se hace. 

 

Y al instante una poderosa oleada de energía que agrietó aún más el suelo, resquebrajó los cristales e hizo tambalearse la estructura de la casa, salió de aquel hombre. Éste repentinamente hizo que sus cabellos comenzasen a brillar del mismo color dorado que los de Roy, con sus ojos adoptando también un tono esmeralda refulgente. Fue Tom el que, junto con Cooan y tan asombrado como el resto, pudo exclamar.

-¡También es un súper guerrero!  
-¡Lo vais a destruir todo!- Clamó una atónita Beruche que, de forma increíblemente valerosa se plantó entre ambos y les gritó ahora con enfado, brazos en jarras. - Creo que este estúpido duelo de testosterona machista ha durado ya bastante.

 

Observando a su enojada esposa Roy obedeció al punto volviendo a su estado normal, entonces aquel otro tipo hizo lo mismo. Lornd miró divertido a aquella chica. Había en ella algo que le resultada familiar. Más cuando obsequiándole con una furibunda mirada, Bertie le exigió con tono severo.

-Las sailors me han llamado y sé lo que sucedió en Hokkaido. ¿Nos quieres explicar de una vez a qué juegas y cuál es el motivo de todo esto?

 

Y con las expectantes miradas de todos en torno a sí, el saiyan hizo lo que menos podían esperar ninguno de ellos. Se echó a reír. Para proclamar al momento para mayor asombro del grupo, y más aún del propio Roy.

-¡Ha sido divertido! ¿No crees hermanito?  
-¿Qué?- Pudo responder éste visiblemente sorprendido, al igual que el resto. -  
-Te lo explicaré. – Comentó su contertulio con un talante más relajado, aunque mirando aun de reojo las expresiones agresivas de aquellos otros tipos a los que desde luego no podía culpar.- Verás. Tú eres mi hermano menor, Asthel Deveget, príncipe de Nuevo Vegeta. El planeta de los guerreros del espacio.  
-Yo soy Asthel, si- convino Roy, aunque agregando. – Pero era príncipe del planeta Alliance.   
-Eso fue después – le cortó Lornd que parecía tener prisa por seguir su explicación más cuando añadió señalando a la sorprendida Beruche. - Y por lo que veo ella debe de ser Lorein, la señora del invierno. Tu mujer.  
-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Preguntó Bertie con expresión sorprendida, encarándose ahora con aquel titán. -  
-Estuve en la ceremonia de vuestros esponsales. – Replicó él con total naturalidad. -

Roy y su esposa se miraron sin saber que decir. Ahora fue el extraño guerrero quién le dijo a sailor Plutón.

-Te di mi palabra y la he cumplido, no me matado a nadie ni destruido nada, como verás.

Ella asintió reconociendo aquello. Recordaba Setsuna como antes de bajar le hizo prometer al saiyajin. 

-Recuerda. Sean cuales sean tus motivaciones, aquí vive gente inocente y mi deber es el de asegurarme de que no sufran daños.  
-Creía que eras la guardiana de tu reina de la Luna, o lo que fuera. ¿Qué más te da este planeta? – Sonrió adustamente el guerrero. -  
-También he jurado proteger este planeta y aunque no hubiera sido así, eso no significa que no tenga una responsabilidad moral con la gente de este mundo.- Replicó Setsuna añadiendo con severidad.- Supongo que los guerreros del espacio no podéis comprender esas cosas.  
-Nosotros comprendemos quién es el más fuerte y que el que nos desafíe lo pagará. – Sentenció Lornd, aunque también se avino con tono más razonable. - Sin embargo, tú y tus compañeras os habéis ganado mi respeto y créeme, eso no es fácil. De modo que te doy mi palabra como rey de los saiyan. No causaré daños graves ni mataré a nadie. Además, no es ese mi objetivo. Este mundo no me ha hecho nada.

 

Y a Setsuna le bastó con eso, tuvo que servirle puesto que no podría haberlo impedido de todos modos. Se daba cuenta del profundo significado de las palabras de sus soberanos. Aquel individuo poseía un poder tremendo que podría usar para el bien o para el mal. Era mejor no tenerle por enemigo y desde luego muy recomendable contarle como aliado. Respiraba aliviada de que aquel hombre al menos tuviera palabra, y tras lo que había revelado ahora podía comprender el porqué de su interés. Pensaba en esto mientras vio aproximarse al príncipe de Némesis y a Esmeralda, él aún se frotaba el hombro que tenía dolorido por la caída.

-Sí, es un consuelo, lástima que nosotros no lo supiéramos - replicó sarcásticamente Diamante acercándose con prevención hasta el saiyan. -  
-Sin rencores amigo. Debía conocer vuestro auténtico potencial. Sois muy fuertes para ser humanos, sin embargo no podéis compararos a un guerrero del espacio. – Le respondió Lornd que pese a ello, agregó. - Pero me alegra ver que podéis ayudarme. Voy a necesitar toda vuestra cooperación. Si es que queréis salvar este mundo vuestro.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Nephrite que también se había aproximado. -

 

Lornd les refirió lo mismo que a las guerreras y los chicos no parecieron preocupados, habían destruido hacía poco un ataque de ese tal Gralas. Incluso Ail intervino informando al rey de los saiyan.

-Ese tipo me mató a mí y casi lo hizo con mi mujer y mi hijo. Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Yo también tengo cuentas que arreglar con él.  
-Entonces, si lo he comprendido bien, ese Gralas fue el responsable de la llegada de aquellos meteoros con esos androides. Lo que vuestro hijo del futuro vino a advertirnos.- Terció Zafiro –  
-Eso parece. – Replicó Roy cruzado de brazos ahora en actitud reflexiva. -  
-Un momento. – Intervino Lornd, quién era el sorprendido ahora. - ¿Tu hijo del futuro? ¿Insinúas que tu hijo viajó a través del continuo espacio- temporal para alterar los acontecimientos?  
-Vaya, no eres tan bruto como pareces – Sonrió Bertie tomándose así una ligera revancha por lo sucedido hasta el momento. -  
-Lo tomaré por un cumplido, cuñada. – Aseveró el saiyan con una leve sonrisa aunque a renglón seguido explicó. - Entonces todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas ha podido verse afectado por esa alteración. Si ese muchacho vino y os advirtió sería sin duda para cambiar lo sucedido.  
-En ese otro futuro, al parecer, nosotros habían sido aniquilados por esos seres y ellos dominaban este planeta.- Le comentó Diamante. -  
-Eso lo explicaría. – Musitó enigmáticamente Lornd que, de seguido, se giró a Setsuna dedicándole toda su atención a la muchacha para preguntar con visible interés. - ¿No dijiste que eras la guardiana de algo, además de proteger a esa reina tuya?  
-Soy la guardiana del portal espacio – tiempo. - Le recordó ella. -  
-¿Y no te diste cuenta de que mi futuro sobrino pasó por allí?- Le preguntó el saiyan con algo de retintín. - ¿O estabas muy ocupada jugando con tus compañeras?

Aquellos comentarios desde luego que no cayeron muy bien a Plutón que categóricamente replicó.

-Por allí no pasó nadie.

 

Aunque el saiyan sí que continuó, en una forma más sarcástica aun si cabía, agregando.

-Trata de recordar, porque debía de parecerse a mi hermano o a mí. Alto, fuerte, brillando en un tono dorado.  
-¿Quieres burlarte de mí?- Espetó Setsuna con visible contrariedad. –  
-¡Nunca me tomaría a broma algo que ha podido afectar el destino de mi planeta! – la cortó él con más dureza en el tono de la que había utilizado hasta entonces, cosa que sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Plutón. -¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de algo así?..  
-Escucha, - le pidió Tom tratando de serenar los ánimos. - Por lo que aquel muchacho me contó, fue mi yo futuro el que aprendió un conjuro para enviarle al pasado y un primo suyo quién lo hizo. Pero no habló de cruzar ninguna puerta y menos de encontrarse con Sailor Plutón.  
-Hay muchas formas de atravesar el espacio – tiempo.- Explicó ella agradecida de la defensa de Tom. - Mi portal solamente es una de ellas. Ahora además está sellado.  
-Entonces qué sentido tiene que te dediques a protegerlo. De hecho ahora mismo no estás allí. Por muy sellado que esté alguien podría forzar ese sello. - Opuso Lornd que parecía seguir bastante enfadado.- ¿Se puede saber qué clase de guardianes sois?

 

Setsuna también se encontraba molesta. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que aquel guerrero del espacio tenía parte de razón. Pero ella jamás había descuidado su puesto sin una causa justificada. No respondió, por fortuna fue Roy el que intervino ahora para serenar del todo los ánimos.

-Vamos a calmarnos. Esto ha sido muy repentino para todos. Y si hay otra amenaza para la Tierra nuestro deber es enfrentarnos a ella. Ya habrá tiempo para que aclaremos todo esto, hermano. De momento se bienvenido a este mundo. O al menos a nuestra casa.

 

Lornd hizo un amplio asentimiento agradeciendo aquellas palabras. Los demás parecieron pensar que aquello ya no les concernía, al menos por esa tarde. El sol había comenzado a ponerse y lo que iba a ser una divertida reunión de amigos se había tornado en el preludio de quizás otra batalla.

-Nosotros nos vamos. – Terció Nephrite dándole la mano a Amanda.- Creo que nos conviene descansar un poco para estar frescos. Mañana podemos quedar y evaluar este asunto con mejor disposición

 

El resto del grupo secundó aquello. Todos se fueron marchando a sus respectivos hoteles, dado que ninguno vivía cerca precisamente de Nueva York. De modo que el grupo se dirigió a sus residencias temporales. Excepto obviamente Lornd y Setsuna, que habían llegado en esa cápsula, aunque sailor Plutón, sintiéndose algo envarada, les comentó.

-Yo también debería irme ya. Mis compañeras se estarán preguntando qué ha sucedido.  
-Llámalas desde aquí. – Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a todos para agregar. - Si no te es muy urgente me gustaría que te quedases con nosotros, Setsuna. Te ruego que aceptes. Desearía que tú, mi hermano, Bertie y yo, hablásemos de esto con calma. Mientras tanto Lornd, no creo que lleves ropa de repuesto, puedo dejarte algo mío que me está grande. Si quieres ducharte un poco y cambiarte estarás más cómodo.  
-Yo no tengo nada de tu talla. – Se excusó Bertie con Plutón, añadiendo con su mejor voluntad. - Pero podemos ir a mirar algo a alguna tienda…todavía estarán abiertas…  
-No es necesario que te molestes. – Le sonrió ella, más relajada ahora. - Cuando revierta mi transformación tendré mi ropa civil.

 

Ahora fue el saiyan quién la observó con expresión extraña.

-¿Acaso no vestís siempre con vuestro uniforme?  
-Solo cuando estamos de servicio.- Replicó secamente ella, no se había olvidado desde luego del modo en que él la había acusado de no cumplir con su cometido en la puerta espacio – temporal. Añadiendo con sarcasmo. – Y nos dedicamos a jugar con los intrusos…

 

El saiyan se encogió de hombros y para sorpresa de todos se quitó su peto y una especie de camiseta que llevaba debajo, de color azul oscuro. Al dejarla caer ésta lo hizo con estruendo. Debía pesar bastante, su peto también daba esa impresión. Roy, más por no estropear el suelo que otra cosa, le pidió a su hermano que se lo prestase en vez de dejarlo caer. Éste se lo acercó descuidadamente con una mano pero cuando el muchacho trató de agarrarlo se vio sorprendido y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayese.

-¡Te mueves con esto durante todo el día! – Exclamó anonadado. –  
-Sí, claro. ¿Nunca te has entrenado con pesos?- Le comentó su hermano sin darle importancia. -  
-Con pesos sí. ¡Pero esto es inhumano! – Pudo decir Roy que con sumo cuidado dejó aquella armadura en el suelo. ¿De qué demonios está hecho?  
-Una aleación especial ultra resistente y pesada.- Comentó su contertulio sin darle importancia. -

 

La misma Beruche estaba pasmada cuando intentó examinar aquella especie de camiseta. ¡Era incapaz de levantarla del suelo! Y si incluso a su marido aquello le parecía increíble. ¡Qué podía pensar ella! Aunque enseguida olvidó aquello cuando incrédula observó como aquel individuo poseía una larga cola peluda que ahora estaba desenroscada y elevada en el aire.

-¿Pero qué?- Pudo decir Roy, agregando atónito. - ¿Tienes cola?  
-Por supuesto, como todos los saiyan. – Replicó Lornd que ahora advertía a su vez sorprendido. - ¿Qué pasó con la tuya? ¿Acaso la perdiste?  
-Que yo sepa no he tenido nunca. – Replicó su hermano, que recordando alguna cosa que Goku le contase en el cielo, añadió. - Creo que nuestros antepasados tenían pero la perdieron en algún momento.  
-Sí, supongo- comentó Lornd descuidadamente aunque añadiendo ahora con más inquietud. - ¿Cuándo será Luna llena?  
-Ni idea – repuso Roy sin dar importante al asunto, aunque tras unos instantes en los que pareció recordar algo su expresión se tornó bastante preocupada para balbucear. - No será por aquello… de…  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Beruche a quién toda esa extraña y críptica charla comenzaba ya a preocupar. -  
-No, nada cariño - sonrió estúpidamente su esposo dando toda la impresión de que mentía descaradamente. – Tonterías mías…  
-¡Roy Malden! – Le apremió ella brazos en jarras con severidad. - No trates de engañarme.   
-No temas Lorein, puedo controlar el cambio a Ozaru. – Sonrió Lornd.-

 

Aunque ni Beruche ni Setsuna le comprendieron, su hermano si suspiró con profundo alivio. Y como vieron que ni Roy ni el otro saiyan iban a decir nada más, Beruche decidió aparcar ese tema. Además, el guerrero del espacio ya estaba tratando de quitarse su faldellín y no parecía llevar gran cosa debajo…

-Oye, ¿no pensarás quitártelo todo aquí?- Le interrogó Bertie visiblemente azorada. -  
-Sí, claro.- Repuso él mirándola sin comprender. -¿Qué hay de malo?..  
-Mira – pudo decirle Roy con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz. - Aquí no es costumbre desnudarse delante de otros, bueno depende de quienes. Al menos no se hace entre extraños…  
-¿Acaso no somos familia? – Opuso Lornd dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza. -  
-No todos. – Pudo susurrar Roy haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza que aludía a Setsuna.-

 

La guerrera estaba tan atónita como el resto y ya miraba hacia otro lado temiendo que aquel tipo fuera a desnudarse realmente allí. Además todavía se sentía ofendida por esos irrespetuosos comentarios de aquel bruto. Tentada estaba de marcharse pero recordó una vez más las instrucciones de sus soberanos, suspiró resignadamente y se limitó a quedarse vuelta de espaldas para no ver nada indecoroso.

\- Si no te parece mal, te vienes conmigo a otra habitación, te llevo al baño, allí te refrescas un poco y te doy ropa para que te cambies.-Propuso Roy a su hermano.-  
-Si es la costumbre que tenéis aquí. - Repuso dócilmente aquel coloso encogiéndose de hombros a la par que recogía su peto y su camisa especial como si realmente no pesaran nada. – Tú dirás…

 

Y sin más siguió a su apurado anfitrión. Setsuna, una vez los hombres se hubieron marchado, revirtió su transformación. Al hacerlo, durante un par de segundos su cuerpo apareció desnudo, cosa que a Bertie no le preocupaba. Aunque la mujer de Roy le comentó de forma solícita una vez la vio en atuendo de calle.

-Tenemos otro servicio con bañera en esta planta, si quieres ducharte te daré toallas limpias y al menos podrás descansar. O mejor, puedes darte un buen baño.   
-Muchas gracias. – Sonrió agradecidamente Plutón que, desde luego, tras ese largo día era una cosa con la que ya soñaba admitiéndoselo a su interlocutora.- Después de pelear y de venir hasta aquí te confieso que me vendría de maravilla.

 

Bertie sonrió acompañando a su invitada al baño, allí le dejó todo dispuesto. Al poco Roy salió de la habitación de ambos, había dejado a su hermano bajo la ducha. Lornd también pareció tomarse un buen rato para lavarse y descansar.

-¡Vaya un panorama! – Suspiró el chico llegándose hasta su mujer. -  
-Y yo que pensaba que tú eras un caso. ¡Y resulta que eres el formal de la familia! – Rio ahora Beruche sin poderlo evitar, añadiendo aún más divertida si cabe-. ¿Pues no quería desnudarse en medio del salón?

 

Su pareja tuvo que asentir no sin esbozar otra sonrisa. Luego ambos no pudieron evitar el echarse a reír. Tras calmarse esperaron a que sus invitados aparecieran. Lornd fue el primero en salir. Ahora casi parecía irreconocible, con una camisa que a Roy le quedaba grande, pero que a él se le ajustaba de forma perfecta y unos pantalones deportivos también algo apretados a su cintura, donde también enroscaba su cola, podía pasar por un atleta o un jugador de cualquier deporte. Su pelo ahora iba recogido en una coleta.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Le preguntó su hermano.   
-No mucha, me tomé una alubia de camino. – Replicó el interpelado, cosa que sorprendió a su anfitrión, no pensaba que Lornd conociera la existencia de las mismas. Se llevó una sorpresa considerable al escuchar a éste contarle. - Se cultivaban en nuestro mundo natal. También en otros planetas. Yo tenía una buena provisión pero ya me van quedando pocas.

 

Su hermano asintió, pese a todo fue a la cocina a ver que podían tener para la cena. Menos mal que habían hecho compra para esa semana. Beruche por su parte se sentó junto a Lornd para tratar de darle un poco de conversación, aunque también estaba intrigada por conocer algo más sobre él. Le invitó a sentarse en una cómoda silla junto a la mesa del comedor. El saiyan aceptó y ella le dijo.

-Ese mundo vuestro. Bueno, el planeta de los saiyan…  
-Nuevo Vegeta – Le apuntó su interlocutor. -  
-Sí, ¿está muy lejos de aquí?  
-A bastante de vuestros años luz terrestres. – Afirmó él, que suspiró añadiendo. - Pero eso no sería problema de no ser porque desapareció hace ya tiempo.

 

Beruche quedó impactada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso había sido destruido?

-No, al menos no lo creo. – Respondió él cariacontecido cuando la muchacha le comentó esos pensamientos. - Fue absorbido por una especie de discontinuidad. Alguien debió de manipular el continuo espacio-tiempo y desapareció en otra dimensión. El problema es que no sé en cual ni cómo poder regresar hasta él. Yo no estaba, había acudido a una llamada de auxilio de vuestro planeta Alliance. Desde entonces he viajado por el universo en busca de un camino para poder volver.  
-Debe ser duro estar viajando durante tanto tiempo. Sobre todo si has hecho el camino solo. - Aseveró solidariamente Bertie. -  
-Sí, lo ha sido. – Admitió el guerrero que no obstante agregó con mejor moral. - Pero he tenido la oportunidad de divertirme a veces. Me topé con las avanzadas del tirano Gralas en más de una ocasión. No me gustó su estilo y liquidé a más de una.  
-¿Y cómo terminaste uniéndote a ellas?  
-No me uní a ellas, al menos no verdaderamente. – Replicó el saiyan. – Me di cuenta de que ese tipo y sus esbirros sabían muchas cosas y a juzgar por algunas de las que me enteré bien pudieron tener que ver con la desaparición de mi mundo. Es más. También supe que habían intentado conquistar este planeta pero que algunos guerreros y sobre todo uno muy poderoso, que brillaba con tonos dorados, se lo habían impedido. Entonces pensé si acaso no podía ser otro saiyan, incluso mi propio hermano. Quizás él pudo escapar del desastre de nuestro mundo como yo.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que supieras eso?- Inquirió Beruche, aclarando. - Bueno, nosotros descubrimos lo de nuestras antiguas vidas tras derrotar a los demonios.  
-¿Qué demonios?- Quiso saber Lornd con verdadero interés. -

 

Beruche le resumió las peripecias que ella, Roy y el resto tuvieron que pasar. Hizo más hincapié en la ayuda que Setsuna y las demás guerreras les prestaron. Aun así, se las arregló para explicarlo de la forma más concisa que pudo para remachar.

-Fue entonces cuando Landar nos dijo quienes habíamos sido en realidad.  
-Landar, ¿el mago blanco?- Preguntó el guerrero con un tono palpablemente excitado. –

 

Su contertulia asintió. También sorprendida de que lo conociera. Aunque ni se molestó ya en preguntarle por eso.

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad. – Sonrió el saiyan ahora de forma amplia. Para declarar esperanzado. - Si él pudiera ayudarme con sus poderes.  
\- Seguro que podrá. – Le animó Bertie posando una mano sobre las de él. – Debes tener esperanza.

 

El guerrero parecía resplandecer ahora, su gesto había adquirido una mayor jovialidad. Justo en ese momento apareció Roy con algo de comer. Había calentado un par de pizzas familiares y hecho un poco de ensalada. Su hermano acogió aquello con evidente alegría.

-¡Vaya!, te has molestado en hacer un aperitivo, es todo un detalle.  
-¿Aperitivo? - se sorprendió él. -

 

Casi ni había terminado la palabra cuando Lornd ya había agarrado una de esas pizzas y la había devorado dejando a la pareja con la boca abierta.

-Perdonad si he empezado, pero ya tenía algo de hambre.  
-No, no… - pudo decir el atónito Roy. - Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

 

El saiyan sonrió reconocido y ya iba a empezar la segunda. Bertie se rio de esa manera suya tan cantarina y declaró no sin algo de divertida sorna.

-Mientras tomáis el “aperitivo” voy a ver qué tal está nuestra otra invitada.

 

Los chicos asintieron y ella se fue rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes, tocando a la puerta se anunció y escuchó un “adelante”. Bertie pasó y se encontró con que Setsuna había terminado con su baño y ya estaba vestida y peinando su larga cabellera. También se había puesto en contacto con las otras sailors vía comunicador. Tras informarlas de lo sucedido convino con ellas en que sus presencias no serían necesarias, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Beruche llegó a tiempo de saludarlas antes de que se cortase la comunicación. Tras desconectar su transmisor la guerrera Plutón sonrió reconocidamente a su anfitriona.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. –  
-No las merecen – replicó Bertie que puso al corriente a la sailor de la conversación que había mantenido con el guerrero del espacio en tanto remachaba con tinte conciliador. – No parece mala persona.

 

Setsuna pareció quedarse callada reflexionando sobre aquello. Su contertulia entonces la sacó de sus pensamientos para preguntarle.

-¿Qué opinas tú de Lornd?  
-Es un guerrero muy fuerte. – Repuso ella que parecía algo incómoda con la cuestión y añadió como si quisiera ser diplomática. – Me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado.  
-No es tan bruto como parece. – Le dijo Beruche que añadió como si quisiera defender al saiyan. - Por lo que me ha comentado, ha debido de estar solo mucho tiempo.

Setsuna sonrió con cierto poso de tristeza y afirmó casi musitando sus palabras, teñidas de ironía.

-No puede enseñarme el significado de estar sola. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Igual que el del sacrificio.  
-¿Eh?- Inquirió Bertie que no había captado aquello. -¿Decías?  
-Nada. - Sonrió más ampliamente su interlocutora – solo pensaba en voz alta.

 

Beruche le dedicó otra animosa sonrisa a la par que le proponía.

-¿Vienes a cenar? Hace rato que nos esperan. ¡Bueno! - rio a su estilo cantarín. - Al menos es un privilegio que tenemos las damas. Pero conviene no abusar demasiado de él o el hermano de mi marido nos dejará sin cena. Ji, ji, ji. 

 

Plutón convino en ello sonriendo ahora de forma más genuina. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Al parecer los dos muchachos charlaban sobre algunos temas más intrascendentes. Pudieron oír a Roy decir algo así como.

-Mañana si nos da tiempo te enseño como se juega…

 

Cuando los hombres escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse guardaron silencio. Al girar sus cabezas hacia aquella dirección junto a Beruche vieron a Setsuna. Al menos eso pensó Lornd. La sailor desde luego iba ahora irreconocible para el saiyan. Su pelo, antes sucio de estar polvoriento y ensangrentado en el combate lucía ahora sedoso, peinado en forma de una larga y lisa melena y con más volumen. Su cara estaba ahora limpia y sus labios con un tono rojo más intenso. Vestía un elegante traje color lila con solapas blancas y con un lazo rojo sobre el pecho, combinado con una falda violeta a juego y zapatos de tacón. Lornd se sorprendió al verla. Ahora podría pasar por una mujer normal de la Tierra, aunque sumamente atractiva. Al menos aún más de lo que ya le había parecido. Aunque la mirada de esa chica seguía rezumando dignidad y energía, combinadas con un poso de sabiduría e incluso cierta dosis de dulzura. Sobre todo cuando miró con agradecimiento a su anfitriona. Aquella sensación volvía otra vez, era tan parecida a… Con un súbito impulso dejó lo que quedaba de aquella pizza en la mesa y al igual que Roy se levantó al verla. Pero para asombro de todos el saiyan incluso apartó una silla y ofreció a la recién llegada sentarse. Ella aceptó sin cumplidos al tiempo que el guerrero afirmaba tras inclinar la cabeza.

-Guerrera Plutón, creo que te debo una disculpa. Eres una princesa y no te he tratado como tal. Lamento mi rudeza.

 

Ella le miró francamente sorprendida aunque no esbozó la más mínima sonrisa. Solo cuando Bertie intervino el talante de la sailor mejoró, puesto que su interlocutora le comentó a Roy que también tomó asiento visiblemente interesado.

-Lornd me ha contado que su mundo desapareció tras una especie de discontinuidad dimensional. Lo lleva buscando desde entonces.

 

Cuando entre ella y el saiyan le relataron al chico lo que ya antes Lornd le había contado a Bertie y ésta hacía unos momentos a la propia Setsuna, la sailor comprendió al mirar a ese hombre a los ojos. Más cuando el guerrero del espacio aseveró.

-Tú has jurado defender a tu reina y proteger este mundo. Yo juré proteger el mío y a mis súbditos. Uno de los dos ha roto su palabra y no has sido tú. – Remató con tono decaído. – Perdona lo que dije antes. No pretendía ofenderte.  
-No te lo tomes así. – Le animó su hermano añadiendo con más optimismo. - Si es como dices podemos ver a Landar y pedirle ayuda. Además, tú mismo crees que Nuevo Vegeta no fue destruido.

 

Setsuna había estado escuchando todo aquello sin pronunciar palabra. No era lo mismo que cuando Beruche la puso al corriente. Ahora veía por sí misma en los ojos de aquel guerrero del espacio un sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad por la suerte de los suyos. Quizás le había juzgado demasiado duramente. Al parecer era hombre de honor. De hecho le dio su palabra y la había cumplido, cuando prometió no destruir nada ni matar a nadie, y fuerzas le sobraban para vencer a cualquiera en este planeta. Veía con claridad el tipo de persona que podría llegar a ser, si se le encaminaba por la senda adecuada. Así, finalmente la sailor habló con un tono más suave y amable para dirigirse a aquel hombre.

-Yo tampoco te mostré el respeto que merece un soberano. Lo lamento. Ni te he dado las gracias por salvarnos a mis amigas y a mí…

 

Lornd la miró atónito pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió débilmente y Plutón ahora sí, le devolvió la sonrisa. Tanto Roy como Beruche se miraron de forma cómplice y sin que sus dos acompañantes lo advirtieran Roy le guiñó un ojo a su pareja. Pero al momento el chico retomó la conversación.

-Mañana será otro día, al menos yo estoy cansado. ¿Verdad Bertie?  
-Si- convino ella- de día y descansados podréis reuniros con los demás y empezar a prepararos por si esos aliens se presentan de nuevo.  
-Les daremos una buena paliza si se atreven a volver. – Afirmó Roy que bostezaba ahora de forma algo exagerada para añadir. - Setsuna, tenemos la habitación de invitados, puedes dormir allí. Y tú, hermano, aquí tenemos un sofá…  
-No te preocupes, dormiré en mi cápsula, estoy acostumbrado. – Replicó él. -  
-Como tú quieras. - Acordó su contertulio que se levantó de su silla. – Nosotros nos vamos a la cama…

 

Beruche hizo lo propio y dejando que su esposo pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros le siguió hacia el dormitorio. No sin dar antes las oportunas buenas noches a sus huéspedes que correspondieron a su vez deseándoles un buen descanso. Una vez en su habitación, Bertie le preguntó a Roy.

-¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo? Juraría que entre esos dos parece que pueda haber algo.  
-Por la forma en que se miraban, creo que ellos comienzan a intuirlo – rio el chico que afirmó con pretendida pompa. - Como ya sabes soy un experto en estos temas y desde luego a mi hermano Setsuna no le es indiferente. Aunque claro, hay que reconocer que está como un tren la chica.  
-¡Oye!- Le espetó Beruche de forma que no se sabía si lo hacía en serio o en broma. -¿Se puede saber qué dices?  
-Bueno, cubito, no te pongas así. Tienes que reconocer que es una mujer muy atractiva.   
-Que lo reconozca yo no significa que puedas hacerlo tú, ¡zoquete! – Le espetó ella dándole un capón en la cabeza. -  
-¡Ay!, - protestó el chico de forma algo teatral. – Bueno, perdona. Pero no te preocupes – sonrió ahora tomándola de los hombros. - Para mí solo hay una chica y ya sabes quién es.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó ella con fingida candidez. -  
-¡Ahora verás quién! – exclamó él levantándola en vilo y colocándosela sin esfuerzo sobre un hombro. –

Bertie rio divertida y pataleó algo también, al parecer su esposo tenía hoy una de esas noches juguetonas, solo esperó que ambos no hicieran demasiado ruido…Fuera, en el salón, tanto Lornd como Setsuna captaron las risas de Beruche. Aquello resultaba algo embarazoso, pero el saiyan lo zanjó dando las buenas noches y levantándose para salir al jardín y subir a su cápsula que seguía en el aire a unas decenas de metros de altura.

-Espero que descanses guerrera Plutón. – Le deseó él dándose la vuelta para marcharse.-  
-Puedes llamarme Setsuna. Es mi auténtico nombre. – le dijo ella ahora con mayor dosis de amabilidad. –  
\- Pues yo me llamo Lornd. – Le recordó explicando acto seguido con orgullo. - Que en el lenguaje de los saiyajin significa gran señor. ¿Tiene algún significado tu nombre aquí en la Tierra? - se interesó él. –  
-Tristeza - sentenció simplemente ella con un tono que hacía honor a su nombre, clavando sus ojos en los de su interlocutor. -

 

El muchacho la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, pareció querer decir algo, pero solamente le salió un tono suave para decir en tanto hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Setsuna.

 

Ella le devolvió el saludo con otra leve inclinación que hizo balancearse grácilmente su melena verde botella y se dirigió hacia su habitación. El saiyan salió de la casa elevándose en el aire con dirección a su cápsula. No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer. Se sentía agitado como no lo había estado quizás en toda esta vida. Aunque finalmente entró en su nave y trató de descansar. Pudo dormir poco pero lo bastante como para recuperarse hasta que amaneció. En la mente de Setsuna entre tanto resonaban las palabras de sus soberanos. Musitaba diciéndose.

-Debo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, para tenerle de nuestro lado… ¡ya comprendo! Pero no sé si podré…perdonadme majestades. No deseo decepcionaros. Esta misión no va a depender tan solo de mí y de mi voluntad…sino de mis sentimientos…

 

Y sin dejar de darle vueltas a aquello, decidió acostarse puesto que estaba realmente agotada. Al día siguiente Lornd salió de la cápsula y la envió a otras coordenadas más remotas, donde nadie pudiera verla. Él descendió volviendo a la casa de su hermano y de Bertie. Se había cambiado y lucía otra armadura de combate, pero más elegante que la anterior. El peto y el faldellín eran blancos. En el peto, hacia el pectoral izquierdo, lucía el grabado de una corona en color granate y bajo éste una especie de camiseta del mismo color. Su pelo volvía a estar suelto y apuntando al cielo. Cuando llegó a la morada de su hermano se encontró con sorpresa que éste y Bertie estaban hablando con un grupo de chicas. Entre ellas reconoció a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru que parecían estar haciendo un aparte con Setsuna e intercambiando impresiones. Aunque se sorprendió cuando otra chica bajita de larga cabellera rubia peinada con dos coletas y un par de bolas sobre su cabeza, que llevaba una gata negra en su hombro, llegó corriendo ante el grupo. Tan apresurada iba que pasó sin verlo a él dirigiéndose a hablar con Beruche y su hermano.

-¡Siento llegar tarde!- Anunció Usagi puesto que de ella se trataba. Justificándose azorada. - Es que llamé a Mamoru-chan y nos entretuvimos hablando un poco.  
-¿Un poco?- la abroncó una muchacha de largo pelo moreno. - ¡Si llegamos con el sailor teleport hará ya más de una hora y nos dijiste que ibas a tardar cinco minutos!  
-Bueno Rei, no hace falta que seas tan quisquillosa. – Se defendió la aludida. – Además, eso no importa ahora, tenemos que avisar a nuestros amigos

 

Lornd vio como otra chica de pelo castaño algo más alta que el resto iba a decir algo pero Usagi se la adelantó. Llegándose directamente ante los objetos de su advertencia para decir casi sin detenerse a respirar.

\- ¡Bertie, tu marido y tú estáis en peligro!, bueno quizá no, pero nunca se sabe. Escuchad, al parecer ha llegado un tipo enorme y muy fuerte que está buscando a Roy – y sin que Usagi lo advirtiera, tras de ella, Lornd se señalaba a sí mismo con una leve sonrisa mientras oía a esa chiquilla hablar de él. -Si le veis seguro que le reconoceréis. Por las descripciones que tenemos es un guerrero del espacio muy poderoso y cruel - lo describió tal y le habían comentado para aseverar. - Debe ser inconfundible, seguro que lo reconocería a kilómetros. – 

Lornd se puso entonces justo detrás de ella mientras Roy se reía al igual que las otras guerreras en tanto que Usagi estaba soltando su perorata, habían sido tranquilizadas por Setsuna acerca de ese misterioso individuo.

\- Dis…discúlpame un momento, - pudo decir Roy que casi se caía de la risa. - Voy a avisar a Tom y al resto… para informarles de esto.

 

Usagi ajena a ello asintió y se concentró ahora en explicarle la situación a Beruche, ésta también debía hacer esfuerzos ímprobos para no reír en tanto la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, debe de ser un tipo terrible pues acabó con unos tipos muy fuertes en un momento. ¿Verdad?- Terció con sorna esa chica de cabellera azabache, más que dispuesta a pasarlo bien a costa de su amiga. –   
-Sí, es cierto Rei.- Convino su interlocutora afirmando con alivio.- Menos mal que por esta vez me haces caso en algo.  
-Claro, ¿cómo no iba a hacértelo? Es más. Debemos tener cuidado con él porque estará a punto de llegar.- Remachó Marte conteniendo una carcajada a duras penas, en tanto Makoto tenía que esconderse tras su compañera Minako para poder reír. – No podemos descuidarnos…  
\- Sí, eso, habrá que estar atentos. Pero seguro que con ese poder que tiene notaremos que se aproxima desde mucha distancia. – Afirmó categóricamente Usagi.-

 

Mientras, detrás de ella Lornd volvía a señalarse, enseñaba teatralmente los dientes y exhibía sus dos brazos sacando sus grandes bíceps para deleite de las chicas que ya no sabían dónde mirar para no troncharse. 

\- Carita de luna, escucha… – Quiso terciar Haruka que, a duras penas también, se dominaba para no llorar de risa. -  
\- Usagi… – trató de intervenir Luna que había visto a aquel tipo justo tras de ellas. -  
\- ¡Espera, no me interrumpáis ahora!- las cortó inflexiblemente la interpelada insistiendo una vez más, para deleite del auditorio. – No entiendo como os lo tomáis de esta manera, esto es importante, ese tipo es muy peligroso.  
-¿De verdad?- inquirió Lornd a sus espaldas queriendo saber con una voz teñida de fingido escepticismo. ¿Tan peligroso es?...  
\- Sí, de verdad y ten cuidado - le advirtió la muchacha tomándole por Roy. -Puede que sea más fuerte que tú ¡Ah y parece ser que también se convierte en un súper guerrero!  
-¿No me digas?- contestó su interlocutor divertido para preguntar -¿cómo yo? – Al instante se transformó en súper guerrero y ahora parecía casi idéntico a su hermano menor. Usagi al notar una oleada de energía a sus espaldas se volvió y le dijo. -  
\- Si, es verdad Roy, pero, ahora que te veo te noto más fuerte, quizás puedas vencerle - comentó mientras levantaba su mano para medir al que tomaba por su amigo. - Además, creo que hasta has crecido y todo...será por tus entrenamientos.  
\- Gracias - terció el auténtico que regresó tras hablar con sus amigos y se había colocado a un lado para seguir con la broma. 

 

Sin embargo, cuando Usagi reparó en él comenzó a temblar. 

-¡Ay!, si el tipo que está ahí no eres tú, ¿quién es?- Preguntó poniéndose pálida por momentos en tanto que Lornd dejó de ser un súper guerrero. -  
\- Hola, supongo que soy el saiyan peligroso y cruel del que hablabas.- Dijo con un bien entonado tono adusto. -

 

Usagi se quedó petrificada, con la boca abierta y los ojos de platos, tardó en poder gesticular y articular palabra. Miraba hacia arriba y sólo veía una montaña de músculos y un rostro que era poco visible pues el sol brillaba tras él y la deslumbraba. Pegó un bote y saltó a los brazos de Makoto en tanto trataba de excusarse a toda prisa.

\- Bu...bueno, lo decía en broma, claro, si ahora que te veo pareces un buen chico. Cruel, cruel, no creo que seas. Quizás un poco bruto... ¡Ay! ¿He dicho bruto? Quise decir fuerte. Pero no lo tomes a mal - adornó su expresión con una sonrisita estúpida mientras el saiyan la miraba de arriba a abajo y asentía con los brazos cruzados. - ¡Mamaíta, es enorme!,- le cuchicheó a Makoto que asintió con una sonrisita de circunstancias. -  
-¿Qué haré contigo?, ¿desintegrarte o pulverizarte? - inquirió Lornd aún con más seriedad. -  
-¡Ay!, soy demasiado bonita para morir joven. - Opuso Usagi inquiriendo esperanzada -¿verdad señor guerrero que no atacas a mujeres?  
-¡Rey de los saiyan! - Puntualizó Lornd fingiendo brusquedad, lo que no le costaba mucho. -  
\- Bueno, pues Majestad, Señor, rey de como sea que te llames...- tartamudeó la muchacha. -

 

Sin poder resistir la sensación de vergüenza ajena y en parte, deseando también pinchar a su compañera, Rei la abroncó.

\- ¿No ves que te está tomando el pelo, estúpida?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan miedosa?  
-¡Claro, tú no tienes frente a ti a la gran muralla china!- contestó la aludida entre molesta y aun asustada. -

 

La cara de Usagi era un poema, roja como un tomate, no se sabía si en mayor medida debido al miedo hacia el saiyan o a su enfado con Rei. Lornd por su parte, lo mismo que el resto, no pudo aguantar más. Las carcajadas de todos atronaron el lugar. Su interlocutora estaba perpleja y una vez que Makoto la dejó bajar de sus brazos el poderoso guerrero la tranquilizó, ahora amablemente.

\- Perdona si te he asustado, soy Lornd, el hermano mayor de Asthel, bueno, Roy, como le llamáis aquí. No te preocupes, no voy a haceros ningún daño, al contrario, os considero mis amigas, sobre todo a algunas - miró de soslayo a Setsuna que apartó la vista algo avergonzada en tanto aquel hombre afirmaba con tono distendido. - Vosotras sois las guerreras de la justicia, ¿no? Encantado de conoceros a todas, hasta ahora sólo conocía a la guerrera Plutón y su grupo. Supongo que estas son Urano, Neptuno y Saturno. - Explicó señalando respectivamente a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. -  
-¿Cómo nos has reconocido?- quiso saber Hotaru incrédula para oponer. - Ahora no venimos como guerreros, sino con nuestra identidad normal.  
\- ¡No me tomes el pelo! - río Lornd asegurando - ¡cualquiera se da cuenta de que sois las mismas con otros trajes, es que salta a la vista! Ja, ja, ja...  
-No, no es tan fácil de ver.- Rebatió Minako con un tinte de asombro en su voz.-  
-Solo para quienes conocen nuestras identidades.- Apuntó Makoto con tono lleno de sospecha.-

 

Y así era dado que para quienes ignoraban sus verdaderas personalidades las chicas tenían rasgos claramente orientales y sus colores de cabello distaban mucho de ser como en sus versiones de guerreras. Entonces. ¿Cómo es que ese saiyan había podido reconocerlas de un modo tan rápido? Pudiera ser que tras su combate contra las outer éstas le hubieran desvelado sus identidades. Así lo consideraron… 

\- ¿Entonces ya os conocíais todos? - Inquirió Usagi saliendo de su estupor. -  
\- Desde luego, ¡cómo eres! – La reprobó Ami suspirando. -  
\- Pues no sé de qué te extrañas, es la misma de siempre. – Indicó Rei con cierta malevolencia en el tono. -  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que os pasa conmigo?- Quiso saber la aludida con visible irritación.-  
\- Pues que ayer, cuando Setsuna contactó con nosotras, nos lo contó todo. – Suspiró pacientemente Ami para añadir. - Y tú estabas más pendiente de echar una partida con los videojuegos que de la llamada y no prestaste atención.  
\- Sí, es cierto - convino Makoto con idéntico tono admonitorio. - Y mira que te avisamos de que vinieras a escuchar.  
\- Hasta yo dejé la partida para enterarme y eso que te iba ganando - intervino Minako con retintín. -  
\- Bueno, tampoco es para ponerse así. – Replicó Usagi siéndose algo avergonzada.- Y además, íbamos empatadas Mina-chan…

 

Aunque su aludida amiga movió la cabeza para negar eso. Usagi estaba colorada y aún lo estuvo más cuando ese gigante se acercó a ella y tras hacer una leve inclinación le tomó una mano besándose con suavidad para declarar.

-Es un honor conocer a la Soberana del Milenario de Plata.- Y añadió dirigiéndose al grupo de Setsuna y las sailor del sistema solar exterior. - De modo que ella es la reina Serenity.  
-Si. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó a su vez Michiru con la sorpresa reflejada en sus facciones. -  
-Puedo sentirlo. Tiene una gran fuerza interior. – Sonrió lacónicamente él. En tanto la aludida le devolvió una mirada de aprobación que rezumaba majestad, fue solamente un destello pero el guerrero quedó realmente impresionado. – Si, puede percibirse…aunque te esfuerces por aparentar lo contrario.- Le susurró a la atónita aludida.-

 

Desde luego que Lornd no se había dejado embaucar por aquella especie de representación. Sentía en esa chica un poder realmente grande. Seguramente era ella. Cuando habló con el mago blanco, éste le dijo que buscase en la Tierra. Allí moraba una poderosa reina. Y él era muy veterano como para dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Posiblemente esa chica actuase así por algún motivo. Desde luego que estaba muy claro que no era tan despistada y tonta como quería pretender. No obstante, no sería él quien dijese nada sobre eso. 

-Si- terció Rei entonces con otra de sus dosis de ácido humor para volver a replicar. – Esa fuerza, ¡ja! Tan interior la tiene que casi nunca es capaz de sacarla. Y menos para atender a sus obligaciones en lugar de jugar a las maquinitas. Ahora, para atiborrarse de comida su poder es incalculable.  
-¿Pero, cómo te atreves? ¡Ya lo has oído listilla, más respeto que soy la reina!- La increpó Usagi a su vez-  
\- Pues como continúes así de despistada solamente serás reina por un día- se burló Rei. -  
-Eres odiosa. Además de una envidiosa, como a ti no te ha besado la mano. – Contratacó su polemista. - Pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Con clase se nace…y algunas no habéis tenido esa suerte.  
-Tienes razón, por eso creo que deberías reencarnarte de nuevo a ver si tienes suerte.- Replicó Marte con retintín.-

 

Por su puesto su compañera respondió a eso a su vez y como de costumbre entre réplicas y contrarréplicas ambas acabaron en el consabido duelo de sacarse la lengua a ver quién aguantaba más. Lornd y el resto observaron divertidos la escena. Al poco terminaron con aquel concurso de burlas. Tras serenar los ánimos hicieron varios corrillos para charlar. Fue el guerrero quién se acercó a esa chica rubia tan estrafalaria y la abordó.

-Si tienes un momento, quisiera hablar contigo. Majestad.

 

En esta ocasión Usagi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero lejos de hacerse la sorprendida asintió despacio. Ambos se alejaron caminando un trecho. Setsuna les observó con atención. Una de sus compañeras, Haruka, comentó entonces a su lado.

-Esta carita de Luna siempre sabe cómo ganarse el afecto de la gente.  
-Y no solo eso.- Replicó Plutón de modo enigmático.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Intervino Michiru, visiblemente intrigada al igual que su pareja la guerrera Urano.-  
-Quiero decir que Lornd no debe de ser fácil de impresionar.- Aseveró Setsuna.- Y que ella lo ha conseguido.  
-Pues creo que tú también lo has logrado.- Se sonrió Haruka.-

 

Sin embargo su compañera no rio aquel comentario, más bien mostró un gesto reflexivo y replicó.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero veo que él no se ha dejado engañar por la primera impresión. Os aseguro que no es tan bruto como quiere hacer creer, quizás juega a lo mismo que nuestra soberana. 

 

Sus amigas asintieron, ya con el gesto más serio. Por su parte Lornd caminaba junto a Usagi por la calle que estaba paralela a la casa de su hermano en tanto le decía.

-Me sorprende que una reina como tú actúe de este modo.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió ella con tono divertido para contestar.- Mis amigas esperan que haga esa clase de cosas.  
-¿Amigas? ¿Acaso no son vasallas tuyas?- Inquirió el guerrero.-  
-Podríamos decir que son ambas cosas. –Afirmó la interpelada.-  
-No es sencillo lograr eso. Debo felicitarte.- Admitió él.-  
-Hemos tenido mucho tiempo y pasado por muchas cosas juntas.- Le desveló su interlocutora.-Pero una cosa debo decirte, no siempre represento este papel, muchas veces soy realmente así. Al menos lo fui en otro tiempo. Y un aparte de mí todavía lo es. La que se resiste a madurar y dejar de vivir sin responsabilidades.  
-Ya veo. - Sonrió débilmente el saiyajin.- Ésta es otra vida diferente, pero al tiempo estás anclada en tu deber de otro tiempo.  
-Así es.- Admitió su contertulia, añadiendo con solemnidad.- Al igual que te sucede a ti. Hijo de Dronaos y Alisán.

 

El saiyan la observó ahora con gesto de sorpresa. Apenas si pudo decir.

-¿Sabes quién soy?...Realmente…  
-Lo sé. Y no ignoro qué es lo que tratas de encontrar. - Afirmó ella.-Y a su debido tiempo tendremos que hablar.   
-¿Podrías ayudarme?- Quiso saber el guerrero con visible interés.-  
-Quizás sí. Pero no depende únicamente de mí.- Dijo la muchacha que agregó con un tinte algo misterioso.- La cuestión es, ¿podrás ayudaros tú a nosotros?  
-Eso espero. Aunque depende de para qué solicites mi ayuda.- Repuso él.-  
-No tardarás en saberlo. A cambio, estoy segura de que podremos corresponder a tu amabilidad.- Afirmó la joven que añadió.- Mis guerreras me han contado tus proezas. Y estaban impresionadas. Confía en mí cuando te digo que no es fácil que eso suceda. Han visto muchas cosas y han luchado contra enemigos muy poderosos.  
-Me bastó con mirarlas a los ojos para darme cuenta.- Convino él, que añadió con tono lleno de respeto.- Sobre todo a los ojos de tu guardiana del Tiempo, la guerrera Plutón.  
-Setsuna es una leal amiga y guardiana. Tiene sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada. Y en el futuro seguramente que ésta aumentará…- Declaró la muchacha, suspirando para agregar.- Solo espero que no sea demasiado para ella.  
-Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ayudarla, si es que eso es posible.- Se ofreció el guerrero.-

 

Usagi sonrió y tras mirarle durante unos instantes con tintes de complicidad, pronunció unas, al menos para su contertulio, enigmáticas palabras.

-Quizás eso podría ser factible. En cierta manera…habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo, y en el caso de Setsuna nunca mejor dicho…bueno, ya se verá…

 

El aludido escuchaba con atención. Al observar a su contertulia fue como si una repentina inspiración le sacudiese y pudo exclamar clavando sus marrones ojos en los azul celeste de ella.

-¡Entonces tú… tú eres!...Vos Señora…  
-Soy tu amiga. Con eso es suficiente.- Le cortó la muchacha para sentenciar con tono enigmático.- No es necesario decir más.

 

Lornd quedó tan callado como atónito. No añadió nada más. La joven también guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Los dos habían girado para volver sobre sus pasos y reunirse con el resto. Ahora, al acercarse, Usagi se reía, dado que la conversación entre ellos varió al terreno culinario. Ella no dejaba de exclamar visiblemente divertida, cuando inopinadamente comentó ya siendo audible para el grupo.

-¿Así que te comiste dos pizzas familiares como si tal cosa?... Eso no puedo hacerlo ni yo. ¡Pero dame buñuelos y copas de helado y habría que ver si eres capaz de ganarme!, ¡ja, ja!  
-Para un saiyan eso no es nada. - Replicó Lornd entrando de lleno en ese nuevo tema.- De hecho ayer no estaba demasiado hambriento…

 

Aunque esa conversación terminó antes de que nadie más pudiera unirse a ella. Ocurrió en cuanto el saiyan detectó las energías de los cuatro amigos de su hermano. Estos llegaron volando y se posaron cerca del grupo, pero no traían un semblante feliz sino bastante preocupado. Fue Roy el que les interrogó en voz alta.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- Traéis alguna noticia. Por vuestras caras no parece que vengáis muy contentos.  
-No, no lo estamos, - tuvo que admitir Diamante que, haciendo una cortés inclinación con la cabeza, saludó al resto de los allí congregados añadiendo. – Venimos de la Masters Corporation. Mi hermano y yo fuimos avisados por Ian Masters.  
-Por lo que nos han contado allí, tenemos serios problemas. – Terció Nephrite –  
-Al parecer han descubierto un gran meteorito.- Completó Ail. -  
-¿Y qué quiere decir eso? Esas noticias suelen ser comunes. – Les preguntó Roy como si no lo relacionase en absoluto con su situación. -  
-Pues la verdad es que estas noticias no son nada halagüeñas,- afirmó Zafiro en plan poco optimista. - Acorde con los cálculos del doctor Tomoe y su equipo, el meteoro se dirige directamente hacia la Tierra y a una gran velocidad...

 

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir más, tanto Tom como Cooan y las chicas hicieron acto de presencia bajándose de un par de taxis. Una vez allí, fueron también puestos al corriente.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros frente a eso?- intervino Tom con visible inquietud. -  
\- Sólo veo la posibilidad de desviarlo - propuso Diamante que, sin embargo, objetó - pero no sé si tendremos la energía necesaria.  
-¿De qué tamaño es?, - preguntó Lornd bastante interesado. -  
\- Calculan que debe de tener casi dos veces el tamaño del meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios.- Repuso Zafiro – Más de quince kilómetros.  
-¡Qué horror!- exclamó Cooan preguntando alarmada -¿cómo vamos a poder pararlo?  
\- ¡Luego ese era el plan del maldito Gralas! - Escupió el guerrero con visible enfado. - Si sus tropas no podían vencer la resistencia de este mundo aniquilaría casi cualquier vestigio de vida para quedarse luego el planeta. O simplemente como venganza. ¡Cobarde miserable!  
\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer contra eso? – Intervino una angustiada Petz. -  
-Algo tendrá Ian en sus empresas que pueda frenarlo, ¿verdad cariño?- le preguntó esperanzadamente Esmeralda a su pareja. -  
\- No, desgraciadamente no tenemos nada lo suficientemente potente como para pararlo. - Admitió Diamante a su pesar -  
\- Pararlo quizás no...- sonrió Lornd que añadió - pero destruirlo sí... De hecho no sería problema. Nosotros podemos liquidar un planeta mucho más grande que éste.  
\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Tú sabes la energía que se necesitaría para hacer eso?- terció Roy con gesto y tono incrédulo. -  
\- Y los cálculos tan complejos - añadió Beruche con escéptica resignación. - No se podrá hacer así como así.  
\- Es verdad,- confirmó Zafiro -, lo comenté con Kaori y ella me dijo que si se intentaba destruir el asteroide demasiado cerca la Tierra podríamos sufrir también un cataclismo y si se hacía demasiado lejos quizás la energía enviada se disipase antes de alcanzarlo.  
\- Yo podría intentarlo - se ofreció Lornd matizando. - Si alguien hiciera los cálculos necesarios. Creo que tendría la fuerza suficiente. Porque si conozco a ese bastardo de Gralas él sabrá que un asteroide normal no es nada complicado para mí o para otro súper guerrero. Habría hecho algo para protegerlo. Y tenéis razón, no puedo disparar sin calcular correctamente o podría destruir también la Tierra. Tendré que reunir toda mi fuerza y debería concentrarla toda para controlarla bien, eso requeriría tiempo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- Le inquirió Setsuna con visible asombro. -  
\- Hasta que no lo pruebe, no - Respondió Lornd aunque añadió con un tinte de total confianza en sí mismo. - Pero un rey de los saiyan debe enfrentarse a cualquier reto, por difícil y peligroso que ese sea. Además, vuestro planeta no tiene otra opción.

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aquello era cierto. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía hacer sino? Al fin fue Haruka la que rompió el mutismo de todos, tomando la palabra con más optimismo y decisión.

\- Se lo diremos inmediatamente a Kaori y Tomoe. ¡Que empiecen con los cálculos!  
\- Avisaremos a toda la Master Corporation - apuntó Diamante- su ayuda nos será de seguro necesaria.  
\- ¡Entonces pongámonos ya a trabajar! Hermano debemos entrenar juntos, y vosotros también - arengó Lornd a los muchachos con tono verdaderamente regio. – Necesitaremos a todos los guerreros disponibles.

 

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo y se pusieron manos a la obra. Tanto el doctor Tomoe como su equipo comenzaron los cálculos. El impacto del meteorito se estimó para dentro de tres semanas. Tiempo suficiente para que los chicos se entrenasen. Ellos se fueron a una zona apartada para poder practicar. Entre las chicas decidieron que Setsuna se quedase como enlace para coordinar las operaciones con las guerreras, el laboratorio de Masters y los chicos. Al principio dio la impresión de que no estaba muy por la labor, pero se dejó convencer, junto con Hotaru que así podría visitar de paso a su padre. Tom fue por allí también acompañando a las guerreras Plutón y Saturno. Una vez en los laboratorios de la Master Corporation comprobaron cómo los científicos y técnicos se afanaban con los cálculos. Los tres se reunieron con el profesor Tomoe que estaba al frente.

-Debo decir que, según todos los informes éste es un asunto muy serio. - Objetaba el profesor. – La potencia de fuego que haría falta para desviar eso sería de muchos miles de megatones. No tenemos capacidad de lanzar tantos misiles.  
-Y además, tendríamos el problema de la radiación. – Intervino perspicazmente Hotaru. –  
-Si hija, así es. – Convino aprobatoriamente su padre. -  
-Tenemos otro sistema, creemos que puede funcionar. - Le explicó Setsuna poniéndole al corriente de la fuerza del recién llegado. - ¿Qué opina?  
-Esa sí podría ser una solución, si tienen la fuerza que decís, siempre y cuando hagamos los cálculos correctamente. Pero no creo que con un solo guerrero nos baste.- Valoró Tomoe.-  
\- No sólo tenemos a uno. – Intervino entonces Tom.- Nuestro grupo puede hacer un ataque combinado de varios guerreros a la vez. 

 

Eso pareció hacer que el rostro del doctor se iluminase, cuando añadió.

-En ese caso podría ser más factible. Nos tendríamos que poner ya a hacer los cálculos. Creo que Mimet estaba con los preliminares. La avisaré.  
-Podemos ir a verla, no es necesario que la interrumpamos, supongo que estará trabajando.- Replicó Tom, que añadió a renglón seguido con palpable interés. - De paso también veré a mi hermano. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él. Bueno, en realidad de ninguno de los dos.  
-¡Estos jóvenes!, se les va el santo al cielo enseguida. – Suspiró Tomoe moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para indicar al grupo. – Seguidme por favor, vamos a la sala de ordenadores, supongo que estarán allí.

 

El grupo siguió al doctor y entraron a través de varias puertas. Se detuvieron ante una en la que aparecía un cartel dibujado a mano y con lápiz a blanco y negro, con un gracioso rostro femenino de pelo ondulado y gafitas redondas con un ojo guiñado, en el que rezaba una inscripción “ Mimet´s disco room, do not disturb “.

-A ver lo que estará haciendo esa loca. – Musitó Hotaru con tono divertido, que solamente pareció ser oía por Setsuna que le dedicó una mirada reconviniendo a su compañera, aunque de seguido no pudo evitar sonreírse, en tanto su interlocutora remachaba.- ¡Pero me cae genial!

 

Nada más abrir se vieron sorprendidos por música disco a un nivel más que considerable, unido a la voz aguda y casi infantil de una chica de alrededor de veinte años, con ese pelo ondulado de color miel que se combinaba muy bien con sus grandes ojos tono melocotón tras aquellas gafitas redondas. Al parecer según cantaba y se movía bailando por el despacho iba supervisando cálculos matemáticos en varias pantallas de ordenadores. Ante este pintoresco cuadro Hotaru giró la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse. Setsuna sonrió más ampliamente tratando de que no se la viera demasiado y Tom se quedó con los ojos como platos moviendo desaprobatoriamente la cabeza. El único que al parecer no experimento reacción alguna, fruto probablemente de la costumbre, fue Tomoe que se dirigió a la muchacha.

-Hola Mimet. ¿Qué tal llevas los cálculos que te encargué?  
-¡Hoola doctoor! – Exclamó altisonante y melosamente ella sin dejar de bailar. - ¡Hola chicas, hola Tommy!- Agregó divertida mirando a los demás. - ¡Ya verás lo contento que se va a poner Dany cuando te vea! ¿Qué tal están Connie y los suegros? ¿Vais a hacer más sesiones de karaoke?- le ametralló a preguntas la muchacha, en tanto no paraba de moverse y comprobar consolas. -

 

Antes de que un rebasado Tom pudiera ni articular palabra, Tomoe le insistió gentilmente a su ayudante.

-Necesitamos que nos des un informe preliminar de la situación del asteroide si eres tan amable.  
-Sí, claro doctor – sonrió ella consultando una de sus pantallas y tecleando una serie de códigos para informar. - Es un tipo C, albedo menor de 0,04, concretamente tiene 0,0332. Su diámetro es de 17,3 kilómetros y su masa estimada de 34.500 millones de toneladas métricas. Mayormente compuesto por carbono, hielo y algo de hierro y níquel. Es un asteroide cercano de la categoría amor. ¡No es romántico!, ¡llamarlo amor! – Exclamó inopinadamente ella para continuar después con su anterior tono analítico. - Es curioso porque no debería de ser un PHA. No, al menos según los cálculos que hicimos con la escala de Palermo.  
-¿PHA? – Inquirió Tom que no estaba nada familiarizado con aquella jerga. –  
-“Potential hazardous asteorid”, Tommy. – Le explicó Mimet con su más que buena pronunciación del inglés, para continuar. - Viaja a una velocidad estimada de setenta mil kilómetros por hora. Como decís en tu país. ¡Va a ser difícil de batear!  
-Esperemos poder hacer un “home – run” o nos va a eliminar a todos. - Sonrió el chico continuando la ocurrencia. -

 

Tanto Setsuna como Hotaru cruzaron sendas miradas de sospecha. Más cuando Plutón comentó.

-¿Por qué dices que no debería ser peligroso?  
-Porque no habíamos detectado nada en ese cuadrante que supusiera ninguna amenaza seria, al menos a corto o medio plazo. – Replicó Mimet –  
-Lo que puede indicar una cosa. – Intervino Hotaru con un reflexivo tono de voz. - Que alguien lo haya desviado intencionadamente hacia aquí.  
-¡Cooorrecto! Chica. Has acertado. Y lo que es más. Ese asteroide lleva a su alrededor una especie de campo de fuerza que parece protegerlo. ¡Jamás vi nada igual! – Exclamó Mimet.-

 

Aquella histriónica jovencita tomaba por sorpresa con esas reacciones tanto a su interlocutora que suspiró armándose de paciencia como al resto que la miraban atónitos. Solo el doctor parecía no extrañarse cuando se limitó a decir con aprobación, dirigiéndose a su hija. 

-Muy bien, Hotaru, veo que eres muy perspicaz. Eso te ayudará en tus estudios.

 

Al fin parecía que la muchacha sonreía más ampliamente y que estaba dispuesta a decir algo más con mayor entusiasmo. Aunque de repente su expresión risueña se borró al ver abrirse la puerta por la que había pasado anteriormente y acercarse una mujer de larga melena pelirroja, ataviada con una bata de laboratorio. Venía sonriente y saludó a todo el grupo. Setsuna le hizo una leve y educada inclinación de cabeza y Tom le ofreció una mano que esa mujer estrechó. Tomoe en tanto les recordó.

-Es Kaori, mi esposa. También es mi asistente.  
-Perdonad si os interrumpo Souichi. – Comentó educadamente ella dirigiéndose al doctor por su nombre de pila.- Pero Masters quiere hablar contigo. Necesita que le informes de la situación. ¡Hola Hotaru! – Sonrió de nuevo al percatarse de la presencia de la chiquilla que se había casi escondido tras Setsuna. – Me alegra verte…

 

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada fría pero no contestó. Kaori extinguió su sonrisa, una atmosfera algo envarada flotaba en el ambiente cuando Tom oportunamente fue a romperla preguntando a la recién llegada.

-¿Sabe usted si Masters ha hablado ya con Roy y su grupo?  
-No sabría decirlo. - Contestó ella – Creo que Diamante estuvo en contacto con él. Mimet – Inquirió ahora Kaori a la activa muchacha que seguía yendo de acá para allá con sus cálculos. - ¿Tienes las estimaciones de la zona de impacto? Masters estaba interesado en ellas.  
-Sí, deben de estar por ahí, en mi mesa. – Replicó descuidadamente la interpelada en tanto escrutaba otra pantalla. -

 

Kaori se acercó a la mesa de la chica, allí apenas si podía distinguir nada entre un maremágnum de revistas con fotos de actores y cantantes famosos, algún que otro muñequito cabezón, una taza de café… Al fin dio con unos sobres y papeles sobre los que descansaban un plato con los restos de algunas pastas y un trozo de tarta. Tras armarse de paciencia y rebuscar encontró varios folios. La mujer movió la cabeza con visible gesto de reprobación en tanto pensaba.

-Será más fácil destruir este asteroide que conseguir que Mimet sea capaz de tener su mesa ordenada.

 

Finalmente pudo constatar que en esos folios estaba la información que precisaba, aunque con visible contrariedad Kaori hasta tuvo que limpiar de restos pegajosos de tarta alguna que otra hoja de papel. Hotaru la observó, esta vez incapaz de contener su gesto de regocijo. Cualquier cosa que molestase a esa estúpida contaba con su total aprobación. Mimet no era tan mala después de todo, al menos tenía una virtud que la muchacha adoraba, sacar de quicio a su madrastra.

-Bueno- intervino Setsuna terminando con ese momento tan embarazoso. – Yo debería ir a ver al grupo, debemos permanecer en contacto.  
-En cuanto completemos los cálculos te los enviaré. – Repuso Suoichi que ahora, en plan más familiar, le comentó a su hija. - ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? Al enterarnos de que venías Kaori ha preparado tu plato favorito. Fideos al estilo taiwanés.  
-¡Cuánto lo lamento, papá! Me gustaría pero debo ir con Setsuna, tengo que asistirla como enlace para ver a ese saiyan recién llegado. – Replicó la chica esforzándose por parecer jovial.-

 

Aunque su compañera no pudo evitar dedicarle una mira atónita que expresaba claramente que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Hotaru lo solucionó dándole un, para los demás, imperceptible codazo en la cadera.

-Sí, claro. Lo olvidaba. - Pudo añadir Setsuna visiblemente apurada. -  
-Es una pena. - Espero que en otra ocasión pues. - Suspiró su padre encogiéndose de hombros. - Bueno, yo debo seguir aquí. Para completar las observaciones. Mimet, creo que hace un buen rato que ya se ha terminado tu turno. No sería justo robarte más tiempo. Puedes irte si lo deseas.  
-No se preocupe doctor, trabajar con usted siempre es un placer. - Sonrió ella agregando entusiasmada. - ¡Aunque tengo ganas de reunirme con la familia!, - y agarrándose de un brazo de Tom que esbozaba una sonrisita algo tonta, ella añadió. – ¡Hala futuro cuñado! Vamos a buscar a Dany, él habrá terminado ya. Casi siempre quedamos fuera, en la cafetería.

 

Su interlocutor asintió aunque de camino pareció notar una mirada triste en los ojos de Kaori en tanto les acompañaba a la salida. Una vez fuera de la zona de laboratorios la asistente y esposa del doctor se despidió amablemente de ellos retornando a sus obligaciones. La única que no le devolvió el saludo fue Hotaru, que en cambio sí que sonrió al ver a Daniel. Éste se acercó y tras darle un beso a su novia y abrazar a su hermano, saludó a ambas sailors con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tommy? ¿Qué tal todo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.  
-Si- convino su hermano mayor para apuntillar un poco. - No será que no os hemos llamado veces.  
-Lo siento, hemos estado muy liados. Pero créeme, tenemos pensado tomarnos vacaciones pronto y viajar a casa de nuestros padres. Allí podríamos reunirnos si Connie y tú podéis. Ya sabes que mamá y papá estarán encantados.  
-Tus padres son un cielo, Tom. – Terció su cuñada en ciernes para decir a modo de confidencia a una ahora divertida Hotaru. - La tarta de manzana que hace la madre de Tommy es la mejor del mundo. ¡Me encanta! Tengo ganas de que me dé la receta.   
-¿Tú también haces tartas?- Se interesó ahora la chiquilla, todavía recordando con deleite las contrariada expresión de Kaori al rebuscar entre la anárquica mesa de Mimet. -  
-Tendrías que ver las que hacía para mis ídolos cuando era más jovencita. - Suspiró su interlocutora que le ofreció con simpatía. - Un día haré una y nos la comeremos, ¿vale? ¡Quedada de chicas!

 

Hotaru asintió entusiasmada con la idea. De alguna vez que pudo probarla la tarta que Mimet traía a veces la encantaba. Y si podía ser en algún lugar que molestase a Kaori, como en medio del laboratorio, mejor que mejor…

-Estaré encantada, muchas gracias.- Afirmó la niña sonriendo con amplitud.-

 

El grupo continuó charlando de temas más intrascendentes, no parecían tener muchas ganas de abordar el urgente problema que tenían entre manos. Aunque tras tomar un café y algunos dulces acordaron las líneas de actuación a seguir y terminaron por despedirse. Tom, Setsuna y Hotaru debían volver al lugar donde habían quedado los chicos para entrenar. Daniel y Mimet aún tenían trabajo que hacer allí, aunque esa tarde noche la dedicarían a velada de karaoke o a partida de video juegos, según les apeteciera, desvelaron. Así pues, las dos guerreras y Tom partieron en un vuelo chárter de la Masters Corporation que en cuestión de pocas horas les llevó a su destino. Durante el trayecto aprovecharon para dormir y descansar un poco. Tenían que paliar en lo posible las consecuencias del Jet-lag. Una vez llegaron y se asearon algo se dirigieron a un gran páramo en medio de la zona centro de Estados Unidos. Allí pudieron asistir anonadados a uno de los combates. Setsuna en particular miraba asombrada. Eran Lornd y Roy que parecían pelear ahora uno contra uno en tanto el resto descansaba. ¡No podía seguir la lucha con la vista hasta que no se detenían! Después cuando paraban un momento para observarse, diríase que con expresiones divertidas en sus semblantes y a recolocarse sus ropas hechas jirones les veía intercambiarse golpes y potentísimas ondas de energía. 

 

-No está nada mal, hermanito- Sonrió el rey de los saiyan con aprobación.-  
-Y eso que no he utilizado música como en mis entrenamientos del Rincón.- Replicó Roy con satisfacción tras recibir ese cumplido.- Entonces me motivo más.  
-¿Me vas a decir que el maestro Son Goku te dejaba entrenar con música?- Inquirió el atónito saiyan.-  
-Claro, y hasta el maestro Piccolo sama.- Replicó su contertulio despreocupadamente.-   
-Pues eso quiero verlo.- Afirmó Lornd.-  
-Entonces bajemos y que nos pongan el estéreo- Sonrió su hermano menor.-

 

Así lo hicieron y pese a lo raro de la petición las autoridades que dirigían aquel sitio accedieron. Fue Roy quién les indicó la canción. Alegando divertido.

-Este título es muy apropiado para ti, hermano…

 

Y la música comenzó a sonar, lo mismo que la letra, cantaba a pleno pulmón por un gran artista, viejo conocido de Roy… al menos en su etapa del Más Allá…

-¡Tiloriroreeee! - Exclamó el chico acompañando aquello, en tanto se transformaba en súper saiyan de segundo nivel.- Tiroriroriroreooooo…

 

Y acometió a su rival con renovado entusiasmo. El propio Lornd se sorprendió. Su hermanito parecía haber mejorado bastante. Enseguida estaba blocando sus golpes y devolviéndose transformándose a su vez a ese mismo novel de súper saiyajin…y entre tanto aparecían y reaparecían a velocidades increíbles, con ataques y contrataques realmente poderosos, la canción les marcaba un ritmo trepidante para deleite de los demás que observaban a distancia…

 

A veces siento que voy a quebrarme y llorar (tan solo)   
ningún sitio a donde ir, nada en que ocupar mi tiempo   
me siento solo tan solo, viviendo por mí mismo 

¡Vamos chico!

a veces siento que siempre camino demasiado rápido   
y todo se me viene encima, se me viene encima   
me vuelvo loco, oh, tan loco, viviendo por mí mismo 

de do de de, de do de de   
no tengo tiempo para tonterías   
de do de de, de do de de   
estoy tan solo, solo, solo, solo, ¡yeah!   
tienen que haber buenos momentos por delante 

a veces siento que nadie me avisa   
encuentro mi cabeza siempre arriba en las nubes en   
un mundo de sueños   
no es fácil vivir por mí mismo 

de do de de de do de de   
no tengo tiempo para tonterías   
de do de de de do de de   
me siento tan solo, solo, solo, solo, yeah   
tiene que haber buenos momentos por delante 

de do de de de do de de   
no tengo tiempo para tonterías   
de do de de de do de de   
me siento tan solo, solo, solo, solo, yeah   
tiene que haber buenos momentos por delante

(Living on my Own, Freddie Mercury, crédito al autor)

 

Así, al terminar de descargarse rayos de energía y golpes variados, Lornd volvía con el torso descubierto comentando a su hermano.

-Debo admitir que tu método de entrenamiento me gusta. Y que esa canción es perfecta para mí…- Sentenció tras reflexionar sobre la letra.-  
-Ya te lo dije. Y tengo muchas más. Ya te iré poniendo al día.- Le prometió un jadeante y extenuado, aunque muy contento Roy.- Te van a encantar.  
-¿Y dices que conoces al intérprete?...  
-Bueno si, le conocí…ya sabes. Allí arriba.- Comentó Roy señalando hacia el cielo.- Y hasta me hizo el honor de cantar una de sus canciones a dúo conmigo.  
-Lástima habérmelo perdido, Asthel.- Sonrió ahora su contertulio pasándole un amistoso brazo tras los hombros a su hermano.- Te tomo la palabra, ya me pondrás más de sus canciones…

 

Y en tanto los dos se aproximaban charlando de esa manera tan distendida, Plutón, al igual que el resto les observaba asombrada, no podía dejar de maravillarse de su forma física. Pero, pese al poder de esos dos saiyan tenía sus dudas, ¿bastaría eso para destruir un meteorito tan grande?...

-Hola - saludó Lornd dirigiéndose hacia los recién llegados. -  
-Parece que vais muy bien. – Le saludó Tom con gesto visiblemente impresionado. -  
-Progresamos bastante. – Intervino Roy que se había acercado a su vez. - Mi hermano es tremendamente fuerte. Entrenando con él yo también puedo avanzar. Y cuanta más fuerza acumulemos entre los dos, mayores probabilidades de éxito.  
-Masters ha pedido informes a Tomoe y su grupo. – Les indicó Tom que les contó someramente su reunión con el doctor y su equipo, para preguntarles. - ¿Ha hablado con vosotros?  
-Sí, yo estoy en contacto con él. La cosa está en coordinarnos para ver si, entre todos, podemos destruir ese cometa, asteroide o lo que sea. - Terció Diamante, que junto con su hermano, Nephrite y Ail, se aproximaron a ellos. -  
-Ya lo hemos estado ensayando, creo que podremos hacerlo bien. – Secundó Nephrite. –  
-¿Qué habéis estado ensayando?- Quiso saber Tom. -  
-Hemos estado calculando que deberemos atacar a ese asteroide desde diversos puntos de la Tierra y lanzar contra él al unísono nuestra energía. Tomoe y su grupo se ocupan de los cálculos y están obteniendo las coordenadas definitivas, pero debemos esperar a que esté más cerca para reducir el margen de error en lo posible, ya que ese cuerpo celeste tiene órbita irregular. – Le explicó Zafiro. -  
-Yo iré al espacio cuando queden unos días para observar desde allí y aportar datos para la telemetría. – Agregó Ail. -

 

Tom asintió, en tanto Lornd, aproximándose a Setsuna y Hotaru les decía.

-He ofrecido a Zafiro llevarse mi visor para que puedan copiar su sistema de conteo de energía y el de intercomunicación. Como veréis su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la terrestre. Incluso nos permitió aprender el idioma.  
-Yo creía que usabais una especie de tubo verde, como esos tipos que nos atacaron. - Le comentó Hotaru, dado que eso les contaron a ella y a Setsuna sus compañeras. -  
-Sí, cuando el modelo del visor era el antiguo. Pero yo conseguí que me dieran uno más moderno, cuando pensaron que venía a ocuparme de este planeta. - Se sonrió el saiyan. -  
-En cualquier caso será mejor que descansemos un poco.- Intervino Roy que ofreció al grupo de forma cordial. -¿queréis tomar alguna cosa? –   
-¡La mejor idea que has tenido en lo que va de mañana! – sonrió Nephrite con el asentimiento cómplice de los demás muchachos que estaban visiblemente fatigados de entrenar.-

 

Menos mal que a su disposición tenían un buen catering. Lo cierto es que ahora, tanto Setsuna como Hotaru se percataron de que había militares norteamericanos por casi todas partes. Una vez caminaron alejándose de la zona de entrenamiento, las chicas y el propio Tom pudieron constatar la existencia de perímetros vallados. Aquello era fácil de explicar y Diamante les comentó mientras tomaban algún tentempié, que en el caso de los saiyan venía a estar compuesto de una docena de platos.

-El gobierno de este país nos permite usar su campo de tiro y de pruebas de armamento. Es lo bastante grande como para que podamos luchar con mucha energía y no dañar a nadie.  
-Y pasar desapercibidos también, hermano. – Le recordó Zafiro. –  
-Sí, es fundamental que los habitantes de este planeta no entren en pánico. Si esto se supiera podría ser el caos. - Convino el aludido. -  
-Podremos resolver la situación, como hemos hecho antes. – Afirmó Roy con seguridad según terminaba de devorar otra bandeja de Nuggets de pollo.- No os preocupéis, amigos…

 

Setsuna y Hotaru se miraban atónitas. Aquellos dos comían como un ejército. Lornd se percató y sonriente les explicó.

-Lo saiyan tenemos un metabolismo altísimo. Producimos mucha energía pero debemos reponerla. No siempre tenemos que comer así, pero nunca viene mal aumentar nuestras reservas.  
-Espero que no tenga que invitaros a comer. – Pudo sonreír ahora Setsuna que parecía divertida por aquello dado que ella apenas sí había tocado una bebida. – Saldríais más caros que la propia Guerrera Luna.  
-Lo de Roy en el Rincón del Alma y el tiempo era un caso. - Les contó Zafiro riéndose para aseverar. - ¡Creíamos que no podía haber nadie más tragón hasta que hemos conocido a su hermano!  
-Cierto. – Convino Ail que en forma humana mostraba también un buen apetito, aunque nada comparable a lo de esos dos. -  
-Es verdad. ¡Cómo se juntasen con Usagi, la cosa sería digna de verse! – Completó Hotaru esbozando también una divertida sonrisa. -

 

Una vez que terminaron Roy les propuso que se transportasen a su casa. Por hoy el entrenamiento se daba por finalizado. Sus amigos Zafiro, Diamante, Ail y Nephrite declinaron la oferta comentando que preferían reunirse con sus respectivas parejas. Últimamente las veían poco. De modo que se despidieron y cada uno salió volando hacia sus correspondientes domicilios. Aunque Tom sí que iría con ellos puesto que Connie había ido a ver a su hermana Bertie. Roy ofreció transportarles a todos aunque, para su sorpresa su hermano le comentó.

-Vaya Asthel. ¿También tú dominas la técnica de la translación instantánea?  
-¿También?- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-   
-Sí, es una lástima que no pudiera recordar tu energía cuando llegué. Hubiese ido a tu encuentro de inmediato.- Declaró Lornd.-

 

Aunque hizo un significativo silencio y tras mirar de reojo a la guerrera Plutón, que estaba charlando en ese instante con su compañera, el saiyan rectificó con una leve sonrisa.

-De todos modos, ha sido mucho mejor así. Transportaros tú y Tom y me concentraré en vuestra energía. Yo llevaré a Hotaru y Setsuna.

 

Roy le miró sorprendido pero aceptó, junto a su amigo desapareció. Él podía sentir el aura de Bertie incluso a esa distancia. Su hermano entonces les dijo a ambas sailors.

Dadme la mano y no os preocupéis, vamos a estar allí enseguida.

 

Con Hotaru de enlace entre Setsuna y el saiyan los tres de la mano esperaron a que Lornd, que se colocó dos dedos sobre su frente, percibiera la energía de su hermano. En ese instante desaparecieron, reapareciendo en el jardín de la casa de éste.

-Vaya, así me gusta hermanito. – Alabó Roy que le propuso- ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a enseñarte a jugar al baloncesto? ¿Te apetece que probemos ahora?

 

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía mucho interés pero al parecer a Asthel le hacía ilusión explicarle a qué se dedicaba en la Tierra de modo que aceptó. Junto al resto, deseoso de presenciar aquel “partido” Roy condujo al saiyan a la pequeña cancha de baloncesto que tenía instalada en su gimnasio. Quiso enseñarle a jugar. Lornd sostenía algo pensativo un balón entre las manos y le preguntó a su hermano algo extrañado.

\- Así que a ti te pagan por jugar con esto y dices que les gusta mucho a los terrestres. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?  
\- Pues en esencia, se trata de usar ese balón que tienes en la mano y meterlo en ese aro que ves ahí.- Le explicó señalando a la canasta. -

 

Lornd se elevó hacia ella colocándose encima y dejó caer el balón dentro, después descendió junto a su hermano.

\- Pues no me parece tan difícil - repuso encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué tiene esto de divertido?  
\- No, no es así. Bueno, los terrestres no pueden hacer eso. – Rebatió su interlocutor meneando la cabeza según le explicaba – presta atención, debes hacer esto - comenzó a botar el balón - mira, ¿ves?- lanzó el balón encestando limpiamente. -

 

Roy tomó de nuevo el balón y lo botó, diciéndole a su hermano a manera de confiado desafío.

\- ¡Vamos, intenta quitarme la pelota!

 

Lornd no se hizo de rogar, desapareció y reapareció junto a él empujándole contra la otra punta del gimnasio y quitándole el balón sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Ya está, no tiene nada de particular.- Aseveró sonriendo con los brazos en jarras en medio de las risas de los espectadores. -  
\- No, ¡así no!, hombre - negó Roy volviendo hacia él explicándole. - Eso es falta, no me puedes tocar, tienes que defenderme así - se puso a brincar sobre sus piernas semiflexionadas y los brazos estirados -.  
-¿Pero qué haces?- le preguntó Lornd sorprendido, en tanto seguía a su hermano con la vista. -  
\- Esta es la posición correcta para la defensa - le informó el aludido de forma algo pedante. -  
\- Pues mira hermanito, donde esté una buena pelea que se quite esta tontería.- Se sonrió Lornd moviendo la cabeza para regocijo de Beruche que afirmó entre risas dirigiéndose a su esposo. -  
\- Cada vez me está cayendo mejor tu hermano. Parece que tiene mi misma opinión.  
\- Bueno, venga, vámonos para casa - suspiró Roy sintiéndose incomprendido -...  
\- No seas así hermanita. – Le pidió Cooan también con tono divertido para recordarle a Bertie. – Yo he sido animadora en la Golden. El baloncesto es un deporte muy bonito.- Y añadió al notar como su novio la miraba con cierto retintín. – ¡Ja, ja!, bueno, y el kárate también, claro. Todos los deportes están muy bien.  
\- Creo que el único deporte que los saiyan conocen es el de luchar. – Opinó Setsuna, aunque ahora no de forma tan desenfadada como el resto. -  
\- Lo cierto es que está en nuestra naturaleza. – Le contó Lornd que añadió casi de forma reflexiva. -Y por lo que veo también en la de muchos humanos.

 

A eso no hubo nada más que oponer. Al cabo de un rato más charlando se dirigieron para la casa. Tom y Cooan se despidieron, deseaban salir juntos y tener algo de tiempo para ellos, cosa que sus amigos entendieron. El resto se encontró ante la perspectiva de pasar aquella noche y fue Beruche la que propuso.

-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar por ahí? Así de paso os enseñamos la ciudad. Creo que ninguno de vosotros la conoce. - Indicó obviamente refiriéndose a Lornd y a las chicas. -  
-No queremos ser una molestia. – Opuso Setsuna.-

Aunque fue Roy quien apoyando a su novia las animó. 

-Tenemos muchas ganas de salir y de dar una vuelta. De modo que no podéis decir que no. Además hermano. – Añadió ahora dirigiendo al saiyan. - Quiero que veas bien el mundo que vas a ayudar a salvar.  
-Me parece una buena idea. – Convino él. – Y ya tengo hambre - sonrió él ahora de forma más amplia. -  
-Pues me tomé la libertad de encargar ropa de tu talla, ven conmigo a ver cómo te queda. - Sonrió Roy que, posando una mano sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor se lo llevó de camino a la habitación. -

 

Setsuna se excusó un momento, debía conectar con sus compañeras e informarles de todo. También deseaba ver si había alguna noticia, Hotaru iba a ir con ella pero Bertie la llamó un momento. La chica se acercó y algo sorprendida vio como ésta le hizo un gesto para alejarla de Plutón que, en ese preciso instante, estaba estableciendo comunicación.

-Escucha Hotaru. – Le preguntó Bertie en voz baja -. ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Crees que Setsuna y Lornd podrían congeniar?   
-¿Congeniar?- Repitió sin parecer entender.-  
-Si, ya sabes… ella y él… los dos juntos.- Le susurró su contertulia no sin cierta sensación de apuro.-

 

La atónita chica se la quedó mirando algo sorprendida, e incluso cohibida para poder replicar algo avergonzada.

-Es que yo…, no tengo todavía edad para saber mucho de esas cosas. Creo que te has equivocado de guerrera. Esto es mejor que se lo hubieras preguntado a Minako. Ella es la guerrera del Amor, yo soy la guerrera de la Destrucción.  
-Ya, ya lo sé. – Replicó sin embargo su interlocutora inasequible al desaliento cuando insistió. - Pero para esto no hace falta ser tan mayor ni ser la guerrera del Amor. - Sentenció sin casi poder evitar reírse aunque luego, algo más seria añadió. - Roy y yo creemos que los dos tienen muchas cosas en común. Para empezar son dos solitarios. 

Hotaru no supo que decir a eso, aunque Bertie le comentó, ahora más seriamente.

-Yo diría que Lornd siente algo por ella. No sé si Setsuna pensará igual. Y si tú pudieras enterarte, como pasáis mucho tiempo juntas. Seguro que confía en ti para hablar de esos temas.  
-No lo sé. No mantenemos ese tipo de conversaciones. Quizás fuera mejor que hablases con nuestras otras dos compañeras del sistema solar exterior. Ellas saben de estas cosas mucho más que yo. Si estuvieran aquí…- Pudo responder la apurada niña.-

 

La guerrera Saturno realmente estaba perdida en esos asuntos. Eso no era lo suyo. Aunque sí que había notado también que su compañera miraba a aquel saiyan de una manera algo extraña. 

-¡Pues avísalas! De todos modos trataré de que vengan mis hermanas y las chicas. Eso nos dará más perspectiva. – Se sonrió Beruche ante la expresión desconcertada de Hotaru. -

 

La charla entre ambas terminó en seco puesto que Setsuna se aproximó hacia donde estaban. Plutón había estado poniendo al corriente a sus compañeras acerca de todo lo que había visto y ellas a su vez le dieron nuevos datos. Se dispuso a compartirlos con Bertie y Hotaru a la espera de que salieran los chicos. Cuando estos al fin estuvieron listos aparecieron bastante elegantes al encuentro de ellas. A Lornd le habían comprado ropas de sport de su talla y con su tremenda percha le sentaban bastante bien. Setsuna y las otras se quedaron mirándole de una forma bastante evidente, parecía desde luego un humano más. Sobre todo porque había escondido la cola. Al menos eso le preguntó Hotaru.

-¿Cómo la has podido meter ahí?- Quiso saber no sin curiosidad algo infantil, para sonrojo de Setsuna y sonrisa divertida de Beruche. -

 

Pero la réplica del guerrero las dejó heladas cuando repuso despreocupadamente.

-Me la he cortado, ahora no me hace ninguna falta.  
-¿Tu cola?- Pudo decir Setsuna realmente atónita. - ¿Cortado?  
-No te preocupes, - sonrió él desdramatizando aquello en tanto aseguraba. - En poco tiempo volverá a crecer. Realmente ahora no la necesito.

 

Y Roy, mientras, como si el último comentario fuera lo más normal del mundo, les dijo a las chicas. 

-Cuando quieran señoritas.   
\- ¡Ya podemos irnos! – Replicó Beruche que añadió con animación. - He llamado a las chicas, así nos reuniremos todos.  
\- Cuando te pones así te temo, cubito – le susurró Roy que recibió un capón como respuesta y la instrucción siguiente de su mujer. -  
\- Anda, transpórtate y vete a buscarles – rio Bertie que recordaba un poco a su época más lianta como hermana maligna cuando iba a hacer alguna de sus travesuras sobre todo al remachar. – Y no tardes…

 

En realidad Roy solo tuvo que ir a buscar a los hermanos de Némesis y sus parejas. Nephrite y Amanda tenían cosas que hacer en Londres. Ail y Annie se disculparon sentidamente porque tenían que estar con su hijo. Lo cierto es que habían pasado bastante tiempo sin estar junto a él. Tampoco quisieron ir Cooan y Tom que dijeron estar ocupados en otros menesteres, aunque Bertie no quiso preguntar cuáles. De todos modos cuando Beruche puso al corriente a Petz y Esmeralda de la operación cupido que se estaba fraguando ellas sí que no se lo quisieron perder, arrastrando por supuesto a sus parejas que habían tenido otros planes en mente. La excusa oficial para esa improvisada reunión era que ambos trabajaban en la Masters Corporation y que podrían comentar en la cena los planes para la destrucción del asteroide. De modo que Roy se transportó a por ellos. Cuando él les trajo los demás les saludaron de modo muy efusivo, pero desde luego no tanto como lo hizo Lornd. El saiyan parecía estar de muy buen talante. Recibió a los recién llegados agarrando a Diamante y Zafiro y apretándoles el cuello a ambos con cada uno de sus brazos, la situación era cómica. Al menos para los que no sufrían aquel saludo. Los dos afectados, por su parte, trataban de respirar poniéndose morados por momentos, mientras Lornd les decía risueño.

\- ¡Hola chicos!, cuanto me alegro de volver a veros.  
\- Nos…, nosotros también - contestó Diamante con la voz afónica -…pero.  
-¿Te importaría dejarnos respirar?- añadió Zafiro con la misma voz. -

 

Lornd les observó percatándose de la situación y algo azorado les soltó inmediatamente.

\- Perdonadme, es que soy un poco bruto a veces.  
\- Menos mal que es sólo a veces - jadeó Diamante tratando de recuperarse. -  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Lornd que no le había escuchado bien. -  
\- No nada,- se apresuró a intervenir Zafiro que pensaba que a un tipo así no se le debía hacer enfadar. - Que se alegra mucho de verte, eso.  
\- Sí, eso - añadió el príncipe de Némesis con una estúpida sonrisita que no le pegaba nada. -  
-¡Sois muy divertidos! - exclamó su interlocutor que de una palmada lanzó a Zafiro contra las sillas de una terraza cercana, derribándolas con estrépito ante la sorprendida mirada de los transeúntes. - Perdona, no sé qué decir, se me ha escapado. – Se disculpó.-

 

El saiyan se encogió de hombros mientras Petz, anonadada, trataba de ayudar a su pareja a ponerse en pie dirigiéndose mientras a aquel tipo de modo condescendiente. 

\- Procura no hacerle eso más veces, es mi novio y quiero que me dure.  
\- Si, lo siento - volvió a disculparse Lornd bajando su cabeza avergonzado. -  
\- ¡Tiene una fuerza inmensa! - le susurró Diamante a Roy añadiendo con alivio - menos mal que está de nuestro lado.  
\- Y que lo digas - le contestó éste recordando aun el combate de entrenamiento de esa misma tarde. -  
\- Venga, que no ha sido nada - dijo más animadamente Zafiro aunque otra llevaba por dentro. - Vamos a tomarnos algo.

 

Se sentaron en las terrazas de un bar, allí pidieron unas bebidas cuando Setsuna vio llegar a sus dos compañeras, Haruka y Michiru, que se unieron a ellos. No sabía de dónde podrían haber salido hasta que Hotaru, enrojeciendo a ojos vistas, tuvo que admitir que las llamó. Sentadas junto a las demás chicas, se dedicaron a cuchichear de la materia que más les interesaba. Todas excepto Setsuna y Haruka que estaban más atentas a las historias que contaban Roy y los demás. Pero, al oír del posible interés que tenía su colega y amiga por Lornd, Haruka decidió unirse a la conversación del grupo femenino. Después llamó la atención de Plutón que se giró hacia ella, para escuchar sorprendida. 

\- Ante todo - le dijo a su compañera en tono de consejo - que no se te note demasiado. Aunque la verdad es que él no da la impresión de estar muy familiarizado con estas situaciones.  
\- ¿Qué no se me note, el qué?- Pudo preguntar Setsuna que realmente no sabía a qué podían referirse sus amigas. -  
\- Sí, parece algo ingenuo y bastante rudo, pero la verdad es que está como un tren, ¡qué músculos! y encima es guapo.- Añadió Michiru con una voz teñida en fingida libidinosidad. -  
-¿De verdad lo piensas?- le inquirió Haruka con retintín. -  
-¿Es que estás celosa?- le contestó Michiru con el mismo tono. -

 

Setsuna se llevaba las manos a la cabeza entre la cara de pasmo de las otras que asistían a esta peculiar y repetitiva conversación.

\- Podría ser- replicaba en tanto Haruka con una sonrisa. -  
-¡Oh venga! ¡No empecéis con lo mismo de siempre otra vez! Sabéis que es muy embarazoso. – Protestó su compañera Plutón visiblemente avergonzada. -  
\- ¡Es una broma, tonta! - replicó Michiru echándose a reír. -  
\- Creo que deberías hacer alguna cosa - intervino Esmeralda dirigiéndose a Setsuna. -  
-¿Hacer el qué?- quiso saber ésta extrañada. -  
\- Atacar ya, tienes que quedarte a solas con él.- Le explicó su contertulia afirmando con un gran poso de sabiduría en estos menesteres. - Éste no es el mejor momento ni el mejor sitio.  
\- Oye, ¿pero se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?- objetó la aludida bastante azorada. -  
\- Ya sabes – le dijo la modelo con una amplia sonrisa, para añadir. – Se nota que a ti, ese Lornd no te es indiferente.  
\- Creo que habéis interpretado mal las cosas. – Replicó Plutón que se notaba cada vez más envarada. – Mi cometido es simplemente el de servir de enlace…

 

Y tuvo que guardar silencio, no podía decir más. Aunque le pesara, de todos modos las otras no cejaron en su empeño.

\- Y yo creo que estarías mejor sola, querida. – Se sonrió pícaramente Esmeralda haciendo corro con las demás para exponerles su idea. -  
\- De eso nos encargaremos nosotras - terció Petz con una cómplice sonrisa. -

 

Los chicos entre tanto se contaban sus peripecias, informaron a Lornd de todas sus batallas mientras éste les escuchaba con mucho interés. Él también les contó cosas acerca de sus encuentros con las tropas del villano Gralas, un extraterrestre que aspiraba a dominar el universo. 

-Así que esos ciborgs o lo que fuera del futuro vinieron aquí enviados por él.- Dedujo Zafiro.-  
-Correcto.- Sentenció el saiyan pasando a aclararles.- Su plan era destruir la resistencia de este planeta y agregarlo a su vasto imperio. Pero gracias a vosotros eso se frustró.  
-Gracias a mi hijo del futuro.- Matizó Roy añadiendo con orgullo.- Era un gran chico, ¡SI le hubieras visto! llegó incluso a superarme en fuerza.  
-Ese es un gran orgullo para un padre saiyajin.- Convino Lornd.- Que sus hijos sean todavía más poderosos y llenen de honor a la familia.  
-¿Tú estás casado?- Quiso saber Diamante que de inmediato se apresuró a matizar.- SI no juzgas la pregunta como una intromisión.

 

Lornd le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué más daría eso? De modo que replicó con naturalidad.

-No, no lo estoy… hubo un tiempo en el que quizás me habría gustado.- Declaró con un poso de tristeza.-

 

Eso sorprendió a sus interlocutores. Fue su hermano quién agudamente observó.

-Tuviste a alguien especial, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, pero la perdí.- Afirmó el interpelado con pesar.-  
-No debes desanimarte amigo.- Quiso alentarle Zafiro.- Nosotros también perdimos el amor y después pudimos recuperarlo. Un día te contaré mi propia historia.  
-Y yo la mía.- Añadió Diamante.-

Percatándose de las intenciones de sus contertulios Lornd sonrió asintiendo.

-Gracias amigos. Sois buena gente. Y hombres de honor. Pero disculparme ahora. Prefiero dejar de lado ese tema. Al menos por el momento. Tenemos algo más urgente y trascendental de lo que ocuparnos.

 

El resto tuvo que convenir en eso. Aunque fuera Roy quién tratara de animarle una vez más al remachar.

-Pues cuando esto termine, ya iremos por ahí… y podrás conocer a un montón de atractivas terrícolas. Ya verás. Te va a merecer la pena ayudar a salvar este mundo.

 

Todos sonrieron ahora, incluso el saiyan. Al cabo de un rato Petz interrumpió la conversación llamando a su novio. Éste se acercó y ella susurró algo en su oído. Zafiro se levantó inmediatamente y les dijo al grupo.

\- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos, la verdad es que dejamos unas cosas a medio hacer...  
\- ¡Ya me imagino yo que cosas! - dijo su hermano riéndose. -  
\- Cariño- llamó Esmeralda a Diamante - nosotros también deberíamos ir a terminar de hacer ciertas cosas...- la verdad es que su voz no podía ser más insinuante. -  
\- ¡Cómo está el patio esta noche! - se carcajeó Roy añadiendo con gesto divertido. - Bueno, me pregunto quién será el siguiente.  
\- Creo que seremos nosotras - dijo Haruka tomando de la mano a Michiru. -  
\- Sintiéndolo mucho os tenemos que dejar, ciertos compromisos nos reclaman - añadió Neptuno también con acento pícaro. – Y son ineludibles…

 

El saiyan miraba sin comprender, su hermano y la esposa de éste se sonreían, y Setsuna ni se atrevía a mirar siquiera, roja de vergüenza. Finalmente entre Roy y Beruche también acordaron hacer mutis de forma discreta. El muchacho se acercó a su hermano y le dijo en voz baja.

\- Verás Lornd, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo entrenamos con intensidad y apenas he tenido tiempo de estar a solas con Bertie, tú ya me entiendes - se sonrió mirando hacia otro lado cuando las chicas les observaban. -  
\- No - respondió Lornd dejándole de piedra - ¿a qué te refieres? - Roy se volvió hacia su novia echándose las manos a la cabeza pero su interlocutor sonrió y le dijo. - ¡Que es broma, claro que te comprendo!, pero ¿qué quieres que haga yo?  
\- Pues, verás, sólo quedan aquí Setsuna y Hotaru, si fueras tan amable de llevarlas a dar una vuelta...  
\- Eso no será problema, estaré encantado - repuso Lornd sonriente. -  
\- Pero proponlo tú - le aconsejó Roy - si lo digo yo quedará mal.  
\- No sé por qué, pero si te quedas más tranquilo, por mí de acuerdo.- Le replicó amablemente su hermano. -  
\- Pero antes deja que se lo diga a Bertie - le pidió su interlocutor. -

 

Lornd asintió cruzado de brazos y su hermano habló con las chicas, le susurró algo a su mujer que sonrió y asintió.

\- Perdonad un momento, Hotaru, Setsuna - les pidió el chico excusándose, tengo que hablar con Bertie. -  
\- Claro,- asintió Plutón. –  
\- Si, no te preocupes – convino Hotaru que se sonreía sin que su compañera lo percibiese. -  
\- Cubito - le susurró su contertulio de forma cómplice - creo que es hora de que los dejemos solos, todo va según el plan.  
\- Muy bien. Vamos allá - concedió ella y Roy hizo una seña a Lornd que enseguida se adelantó y propuso dar un paseo a lo que su hermano respondió. -  
\- Veréis, es que Bertie y yo estamos cansados, disculpadnos por favor y dar ese paseo vosotros si queréis.  
\- Podríamos charlar un poco, - propuso el saiyan a Plutón que asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada a Hotaru para que les acompañase. -  
\- Si no os importa – terció entonces la niña que había sido convenientemente aleccionada por Bertie. – Yo también tengo sueño. Roy. ¿Podrías transportarme junto a mi padre?  
\- Claro - sonrió éste dejando a Setsuna de piedra.- Será un placer.

 

Ahora la sailor pareció entrever una encerrona en toda regla, pensó en que sobre todo Haruka y Michiru, a las que suponía en parte responsables, pagarían por ello a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo de ellas no le extrañaba nada. Pero ¡Hasta Hotaru! No obstante ya no podía volverse atrás una vez había aceptado. Sería algo muy descortés, además. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Se suponía que iban a hablar sobre la amenaza que pendía sobre el planeta. Y aquello podría ayudarla también a cumplir con su cometido.

\- Eso es una buena idea.- Añadió Beruche con aprobatoria jovialidad dirigiéndose ahora hacia Lornd y Plutón. - Hace una buena noche, podréis dar un paseo muy agradable.  
\- A mí me parece bien - asintió el saiyan que le preguntó a Setsuna con un menos convencido – ¿seguro que te apetece?  
\- Sí, gracias, de todas formas, al apartamento no puedo volver ahora. Haruka y Michiru querrán estar a solas.- Pudo replicar con la boca pequeña, volviéndose a acordar de sus “compañeras” y su jugarreta. – Al menos durante un buen rato…  
-¿Qué las tendrá tan ocupadas?, apenas las vemos, supongo que será algún entrenamiento.- Elucubró Lornd.-

 

Obtuvo el solidario asentimiento de Hotaru, a lo que todos miraban hacia otro lado con una gran gota de sudor.

\- Si, es algo de eso - se apresuró a apostillar Roy con una sonrisita ciertamente estúpida. -  
\- Bueno, es igual - dijo el saiyan con algo de desinterés. - No las molestaremos. Ya nos veremos luego - y junto con Setsuna se despidió de su hermano, de Beruche y Hotaru que llamaron un taxi, el vehículo les dejó a pocas calles de su casa. -

 

Roy aprovechó una zona desierta para transportar a la niña, que efectivamente si quería ir a ver a su padre que estaba en Japón, aprovechando la diferencia horaria. Al reaparecer, cerca de la casa de Tomoe, lucía el sol en una agradable mañana. 

-Bueno, aquí te dejo, si necesitas que retorne a buscarte llámame.- Le dijo él.- Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.  
-Muchas gracias- sonrió la muchacha.- Pero ahora estará en el trabajo. No creo que haya nadie en casa.

 

Aunque antes de irse su contertulio la miró con expresión de afecto y solidaridad y le dijo.

-Espero que todo vaya bien. Es bonito tener a un padre que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y a una madre también.  
-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña. - Replicó Hotaru con expresión más seria.-

 

Roy se aproximó agachándose para estar a la altura de la chica y le dijo con tono conciliador e incluso comprensivo.

-Sabes a lo que refiero. Yo perdí a los míos hace unos pocos años y ojalá pudiera dar marchar atrás en el tiempo y recuperarlos. No eran mis padres biológicos pero me quisieron y me criaron como si así hubiera sido. Hotaru…eres una guerrera, valiente y decidida. Y buena chica. Tienes muchos y estupendos amigos. Y un corazón lo bastante grande como para perdonar y dar una oportunidad a alguien que de veras se arrepiente del mal que hizo y quiere hacer bien las cosas. Sé que me comprendes, a todos nos ha sucedido. Y hemos tenido a alguien que creyó en nosotros y nos ayudó. Incluso nos salvó de lo que nos habíamos llegado a convertir.

 

La chica no replicó, aunque bajó la mirada y parecía estar meditando aquellas palabras. Su interlocutor la sujetó cariñosamente de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. Ahora la niña sí que le miró sorprendida y algo ruborizada. Él la sonrió afectuosamente, giñó un ojo y desapareció tras decir.

-¡Cuídate!

 

La muchacha se quedó allí, quieta durante unos instantes. Tras pensar en aquello se decidió a entrar en su casa. Tenía sus llaves. Quizás esperaría a su padre y a la mujer de éste. Por su parte Roy, al volver, se reunió con Bertie tras rastrear la energía de ésta. Por el camino, ambos charlaban.

-Aproveché para decirle a Hotaru un par de cosas.- Comentó explicándole en qué habían consistido estas.-  
-Has hecho bien.- Sonrió aprobatoriamente Bertie, para agregar.- Como ya te dije eso preocupa mucho a sus compañeras. Setsuna me contó hace unos días que estuvieron visitando al doctor en la Masters y que la niña y Kaori no parece que se lleven demasiado bien.  
-Lo que la dije no lo solucionaría, pero quizás la haga reflexionar. Es una chica muy lista.- Valoró su contertulio.- Y es buena persona además.  
\- Lo es. Pero aquí son los sentimientos los que mandan.- Suspiró Bertie.- Y la comprendo. Ella quiere evitar que estos la dominen, pero no es nada fácil. En el fondo, por muy guerrera que sea no deja de ser una chiquilla y Setsuna me ha dicho que está asustada. Teme que las cosas con su padre no sean iguales ahora.  
-Bueno.- Suspiró Roy a su vez pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su pareja.- Eso es algo que no nos concierne. Espero que pueda solucionarlo ella. Ahora vamos a desear que nuestra idea de resultado.  
\- Creo que hacen muy buena pareja los dos - valoró Beruche añadiendo esperanzada. - Me gustaría que la cosa saliera bien.  
\- Mi hermano es algo bruto pero sabrá comportarse. - Aseguró Roy que rio añadiendo divertid.- Me recuerda a una canción de mi grupo favorito. “¡When a red hot man, meets a white hot lady!” Ja, ja, ja... ¡Vaya una pareja que pueden llegar a hacer esos dos!

 

Su novia se rio a su vez de aquello. El chico tenía toda la razón. Aquellos dos juntos podrían ser como una bomba de relojería. Quizás eran demasiado parecidos en muchas cosas. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Al menos a ella le había sorprendido la galantería demostrada por el saiyan.

\- No me puedo creer que propusiera él dar un paseo,- sonrió Bertie queriendo saber - ¿Qué le dijiste?..  
\- Bueno.- Replicó incitadoramente Roy. - Le dije que hacía mucho que no podíamos estar solos tú y yo y...  
-¿Y? – Preguntó su interlocutora con voz melosa. -  
-¡Ya te lo explicaré en casa! - rio el chico. -  
-¿Tus progresos en los entrenamientos?- sonrió también Bertie. -  
\- ¡Ahora verás de lo que es capaz un súper guerrero de nivel dos!, nena.- Sonrió pícaramente el joven y ambos se besuquearon sumergiéndose en los preparativos preliminares para aquella interesante noche con una última sentencia del chico. – Ja, ja…voy a concentrar energía donde yo me sé… ¡Ya verás cómo me crece!...la energía, claro…

 

Y Bertie no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Entre tanto, ajenos a las celebraciones de sus amigos, el saiyan y Plutón caminaban despacio por un parque cercano. Hacía rato que el sol se había puesto y solamente la luz de la Luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba aquel paraje en unión a unas pocas farolas. Soplaba una fresca brisa de verano. Setsuna no pudo evitar respirar profundamente en tanto cerraba los ojos para suspirar después. Lornd la observó curioso. La muchacha se percató de ello y le dijo.

-Tengo pocos momentos en los que pueda estar tranquila, simplemente disfrutando de la paz. Sin obligaciones.  
-Lo comprendo. – Afirmó él para sorpresa de su interlocutora. – La mayor parte de la gente no lo entiende, pero lo que todo guerrero ansía es lograr la armonía. Por ello es por lo que luchamos.  
-Creía que los guerreros del espacio solo os ocupabais de la lucha en sí. – Replicó ella mirándole ahora perpleja. –  
-No de la forma en la que crees. – Pudo decirle él explicando. - Es cierto, nos encanta pelear pero es porque nuestra misma naturaleza nos exige una mejora continua. La lucha es para nosotros una forma de progresar y el encontrar rivales cada vez más fuertes, un desafío. Pero eso no es lo mismo a tener que combatir a muerte o para salvar tu planeta. Disfrutamos un buen combate como los humanos un buen partido de ese deporte que quería enseñarme Asthel. – Hizo una leve pausa, parecía meditar lo siguiente que iba a decir, ella estaba ahora muy pendiente de sus palabras y finalmente él añadió. – Cuando veo a mi hermano y lo feliz que es en este planeta con Lorein, bueno, quiero decir Bertie.- Sonrió corrigiéndose enseguida y continuando con tono introspectivo. - Entiendo que quiera y deba luchar por protegerlo. Irónicamente yo vine aquí para buscarle pensando que se encontraría perdido en un mundo extraño. Ahora veo que es su mundo.  
-Tu hermano y tú hacía mucho que no os veíais, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó ella. –  
-Lo cierto es que desde por lo menos otra vida - respondió Lornd contándole. - Nuestro padre reinaba sobre dos mundos. A mí, por ser el mayor, me dejó el planeta más poderoso, el de los saiyan, de donde éramos originarios. Sus habitantes eran bastante más difíciles de gobernar y había que imponerse muchas veces con la fuerza.   
\- ¿Y qué sucedió para que te fueras de allí? - Inquirió Setsuna con visible interés. -  
-Nosotros también fuimos atacados por los poderes de la oscuridad, pero la raza de los guerreros del espacio es tan fuerte que pudimos derrotarlos. Aunque pagamos un precio muy alto. – Pudo decir ahora con un tono bastante más entristecido, pero se rehízo lo suficiente como para continuar. - Luego acudí en ayuda del planeta de mi hermano y descubrí que había sido arrasado, ni él ni Bertie estaban allí. Cuando la vi ahora, la reconocí enseguida - sonrió afirmando complacido. - Ella es Lorein, tiene su misma elegancia y clase. – Carraspeó volviendo al tema y agregó. – Bueno, la cosa es que yo me perdí en el cosmos. Esos tipos manipularon el tejido dimensional del tiempo y el espacio y quedé aislado, separado por completo de mi mundo. No pude hallarlo y vagué a la deriva por el universo. Pero Landar me encontró y me encargó luchar contra las fuerzas del mal por todo el cosmos y eso hago. Aunque durante más tiempo del que pude recordar he debido hacerlo solo.

 

Setsuna le miró ahora con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora comprendía el enfado de él cuando supo lo de su sobrino del futuro. En ese momento podía ver a aquel hombre con mayor simpatía. Más allá de su enorme fuerza se notaba que sufría por la suerte de los suyos. Quizás esa coraza de rudo guerrero fuera precisamente eso. Una mera apariencia para proteger sus sentimientos. Solidariamente ella pudo añadir.

\- Eso es duro, lo sé bien, yo también he estado sola mucho tiempo - le confesó la muchacha.- Y conozco bien la frustración y el dolor que supone el ver como destruyen algo que amas y no ser capaz de protegerlo.

Ahora fue el saiyan quién la miró sorprendido. Ella sonrió trémulamente para relatarle.

-Cuando era la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo - espacio, hace tantos eones, no me estaba permitido ausentarme de mi puesto. Pero si podía ver lo que sucedía. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el reino del Milenario de Plata. Donde gobernaba la poderosa reina Serenity.  
-¿Quieres decir esa muchachita?... Usagi.- Creyó recordar él que se llamaba.-  
-Setsuna sonrió moviendo la cabeza para aclarar a su oyente.- No, no era ella. Sino su madre. La reina Serenity primera de la Luna. Una mujer tan poderosa como bondadosa y llena de Majestad, y no por ser la soberana. Su sola presencia irradiaba un aura de amor y de dignidad como jamás he sentido de nuevo.  
-Eso es mucho decir viniendo de ti.- Comentó él.- Eres toda una princesa.  
-Gracias.- Suspiró Setsuna para agregar con modestia.- Sin embargo no soy nada comparada con la reina, ni con la Serenity de entonces ni con la de ahora.  
-Sentí el aura que tiene vuestra soberana.- Le confió Lornd.- Te comprendo bien…Y dime. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le pasó al reino del Milenario de Plata?

 

Su interlocutora bajó la vista estaba claro que esos recuerdos despertaban en ella sentimientos muy dolorosos. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-El mal, manifestándose en forma de un demonio llamado Metalia, poseyó a los habitantes de la Tierra y atacó por sorpresa el reino de la Luna. La soberana no pudo hacer nada más que sellarlo. Liberó todo su poder a costa de su vida. Y yo tuve que presenciarlo sin poder intervenir.- Musitó ahora dejando rodar un par de lágrimas para sentenciar con voz quebrada.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando ves morir a tus seres queridos así, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?...

 

El aludido no respondió, bajó la vista a su vez y apenas asintió. Aunque enseguida tomó de una mano a su interlocutora y pudo decir.

\- Ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad. Y lo mucho que duele a veces. - Convino Lornd agregando con tono más animado -, yo me alegro mucho de haber vuelto a encontrar a mi hermano. También le buscaba pues Landar me dijo que se había reencarnado en un planeta lejano y que había vencido un ataque de las fuerzas del mal. Gracias a eso tuve la pista para llegar hasta aquí. Después, cuando trabé contacto con las fuerzas de Gralas y supe que tenían este mundo como objetivo, fingí unirme a ellos.  
\- Yo también me alegré mucho de reunirme con mis compañeras. Cuando me encomendaron la misión de defender el portal espacio temporal sabía que debía renunciar a tener una vida. Pero afortunadamente he podido unirme otra vez a ellas. Cuando el flujo del tiempo cambió, y se selló el portal.  
-Es difícil… tener que renunciar a querer a nadie, cuando estás solo y alejado de los tuyos. - Convino él.-  
-Hay muchas maneras de mostrar el amor. Y una de ellas es velar precisamente por los que amas desde la distancia.- Le respondió la muchacha.- Y yo siempre estuve dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio por ellos.

 

El saiyan la miró sorprendido, aparte de ser valerosa esa mujer tenía un corazón noble y seguramente que lleno de amor por sus amigos. Quizá incluso tuviese a alguien aguardándola en algún lugar. Pero en cierto modo era como él mismo. Debía ocultar todas esas emociones para cumplir con su tarea y pudiera ser que hasta renunciar a ellas.

\- Quizás nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo - le contestó Lornd mientras, saliendo de aquel parque, paseaban a la altura del muelle del puerto. -

 

Lo cierto es que en ese instante ambos se miraron comprendiéndose muy bien, eran dos solitarios, siempre lo habían sido, cada uno confinado en la defensa de sus propios ideales, deberes e incluso sueños. El saiyan sentía que, por fin, había conocido a alguien a quién poder contarle realmente como se sentía. Más allá de esa comedia que interpretaba a veces de bruto poco perspicaz. Pero ese no era el verdadero Lornd, en realidad era un príncipe de alto linaje que sabía comportarse como correspondía a alguien que tuvo una esmerada educación fruto mayormente de su parte más humana. Su contertulia por su parte podía ver en el fondo de los ojos de aquel guerrero un poso de tristeza y soledad, similar al que ella misma poseía. La guerrera de siempre fue una abnegada defensora de la puerta del tiempo, pero al precio de vivir sola y sin apenas contacto con el exterior. Setsuna también tuvo un riguroso adiestramiento y era de familia real, como todas las guardianas de la reina Serenity. Su familia era la segunda en el linaje de Cronos. Y por derecho el gobierno del reino le correspondió a la estirpe de Hotaru. Sin embargo ella y sus ancestros fueron elegidos para morar en Plutón, elevando ese mundo a la categoría de reino. Y para evitar disputas internas se les concedió la muy noble, pero onerosa tarea, de salvaguardar la puerta del tiempo- espacio. Así fue para ella. Desde que podía recordar se preparó para cumplir con su cometido y apenas si pensó alguna vez en otro tipo de vida, una vida compartida con alguien. Setsuna también profesó un amor imposible, puesto que el objeto de sus sentimientos no estaba a su alcance. Tuvo también que renunciar a eso por el deber. Más aún tras la tarea que la habían encomendado. Ahora, tras escuchar las palabras de Lornd le miró con gesto desconcertado. Ambos llegaron al final de aquel embarcadero y regresaron. Entonces el saiyan le dijo.

-Hotaru, mi hermano y Bertie han querido que pudiéramos charlar a solas.  
-Si- se sonrió la chica asintiendo.- Me he dado cuenta, no han sido demasiado sutiles. Sobre todo Hotaru.  
-Esa chiquilla te quiere mucho.- Aseveró él.- Solo hay que ver cómo te mira y como se preocupa por ti. Igual que tú la quieres a ella. No sé si quizás te importune con esta pregunta, pero. ¿Sois familia?  
-Lo somos.- Asintió la joven.- Aunque ella y yo estuvimos remotamente emparentadas en el pasado. Ahora somos una familia, pero no por sangre. La quiero mucho sí. A Hotaru y a todas mis compañeras. Y a la Pequeña Dama, a la que echo muchísimo de menos.  
-¿La Pequeña Dama?- Inquirió Lornd sin comprender.-  
-La hija de la reina Serenity. La que tú conoces por Usagi.- Le aclaró su contertulia.- Recuerdo que, durante mucho tiempo, era la única que venía a visitarme en mi puesto de guardiana y me hacía compañía. Eso fue en el futuro. Durante el advenimiento del reino de Cristal- Tokio, en el siglo treinta terrestre.  
-¿El siglo treinta?- Se sorprendió para querer saber.- Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que estéis ahora aquí?  
-Es una larga historia. Un día cuando tengamos más tiempo, te la contaré.- Le prometió ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa llena de misterio.-

 

El saiyan se quedó pensativo. Algo en todo aquello le era familiar, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta el qué. Quizás se daba cuenta de hasta donde llegaba la abnegación de esa mujer, tanto era así que con un tono pleno de respeto declaró.

-Veo que eres una persona de corazón noble. Del tipo de las que está presta a darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. De las que siempre se ponen detrás, guardando las espaldas y huye de reconocimientos o protagonismo. Realmente te admiro. Guerrera Plutón. Cree lo que te digo. Un rey de los saiyans no le dice esto a cualquiera. No sé si yo sería capaz de sacrificarme tanto por una causa como has hecho tú.  
-Mi causa es la defensa de mis reyes y de mis amigos. Y del mundo en el que ellos y otras muchas personas viven.- Replicó serenamente ella.- Por eso merece la pena dar la vida.  
-Por alguien como ellos y por alguien como tú, daría sin duda la mía.- Afirmó él mirándola con intensidad.- Ahora sé que he venido hasta aquí por una buena razón. Y ha sido el poder conocerte…

 

Ella le contestó algo azorada pero sobre todo reflexiva, desviando aquella embarazosa situación.

\- En este momento, no sé, lo principal es tener éxito y librar a la Tierra de esta amenaza...entre tanto nosotros no contamos…  
\- Lo tendremos - le aseguró Lornd mientras quizás por descuido iba rozando al caminar una mano de Setsuna con otra suya. Afirmando con un tinte anhelante.- Y después quizás tengamos más libertad para pensar un poco en nuestros propios deseos.

 

A ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, le recorrió un escalofrío y se ruborizó hasta las mejillas. El corazón le latía más deprisa. Tratando de serenarse anduvo un poco más al lado de su interlocutor observándole de reojo. Al poco se sentaron en un banco cercano. Entonces se produjo un impas de silencio mientras se miraban, como si cada uno quisiera penetrar en el interior de los secretos del otro, cuando un gritito infantil les sacó de esa especie de trance bruscamente.

-¡Eh señor, señora, por favor! ¿Me podrían ayudar? - Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de esa voz que pertenecía a una niña de escasamente siete años que junto a sus padres miraba impotente a lo alto de un robusto árbol, iluminado por las luces del parque. - Por favor- repitió compungida acercándose hasta ellos. - Mi globo se me ha soltado y se ha enganchado en ese árbol - les informó la desconsolada cría que apuntó hacia arriba con su manita derecha preguntando con expresión suplicante. -¿Me lo pueden alcanzar?  
\- Cariño, por favor – terció un hombre de mediana edad y estatura normal, visiblemente envarado. – No molestes a estos señores. El globo está muy alto para que nadie pueda alcanzarlo.

 

La cría estaba compungida y a punto de llorar. Eso para ella era una gran tragedia. Sin embargo al verla de ese modo Lornd se levantó enseguida. La niña, impresionada por su enorme estatura, le miraba de abajo hacia arriba con la boca abierta, pero él le sonrió jovialmente animándola.

\- ¡Tranquila, ahora mismo te lo bajo! - Iba a levitar pero no quiso hacerlo por no llamar la atención entre los humanos corrientes. Eso era un consejo de su hermano y decidió seguirlo para no crear problemas. Pareció pensar otra cosa y le dijo a Setsuna. –Espera un momento, por favor. Enseguida vuelvo.

 

Ella sonrió con aprobación. El globo estaría a unos seis metros o más, pero Lornd no tuvo ningún problema en trepar hasta allí. Para asombro de los padres de la cría y de otros transeúntes, subió en apenas unos instantes impulsándose sólo con sus brazos, agarró el globo y bajó con él devolviéndoselo a la niña que saltaba de contenta.

-¡Muchas gracias!- repetía encantada, lo mismo que sus padres visiblemente agradecidos. -  
\- De nada, señorita- sonreía el guerrero del espacio. -  
\- Por favor, agáchese, es usted muy alto - le pidió la niña. -

 

Lornd lo hizo enseguida doblando una rodilla y la sonriente pequeña le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tras volver a darle las gracias se alejó con su globo atado al brazo y junto a sus padres, despidiéndose con la mano del saiyan que, sonriente, le devolvió el saludo. Setsuna se acercó hasta él con gesto de simpatía y le alabó.

\- Has sido muy amable con esa niña, parece mentira que luego seas tan buen luchador....  
\- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra - respondió él. -  
\- Me refiero a ese ardor que pones en la batalla, no das cuartel - se explicó ella con un tinte de admiración y también de algo de temor. -  
\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Observé como ayudaste a tus compañeras, en especial a Hotaru. Y creo que tanto tú como yo sentimos lo mismo.  
\- ¿El qué?- quiso saber ella, que ahora le escuchaba visiblemente interesada. -  
\- Cuanto más amor tienes por la gente, más encarnizadamente eres capaz de luchar - le respondió - Si amas a alguien tienes mucha más capacidad para luchar por él. No es una contradicción, es algo natural. Al menos para nosotros los Guerreros del Espacio.- Sentenció no sin orgullo añadiendo con perspicacia y cierta inquietud. - Sé que quizás mi forma de luchar y eliminar a esos tipos te pareció excesivamente cruel, pero créeme. Podré ser brutal cuando la ocasión lo requiere pero jamás abusaría de los débiles. Eso no es honorable ni justo. Al menos así me educaron mis padres. En cambio, ese canalla de Gralas y sus secuaces no tienen ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Matarían sin pestañear por ejemplo a esa niña y a sus padres. Lo han hecho en muchos mundos y mientras yo tenga un ápice de fuerza no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo. Si eso me obliga a ser un monstruo para combatir a esa clase de canallas, así sea. Es parte de nuestro sacrificio.

 

Ella le miró fijamente y asintió despacio para responder tomando por sorpresa a su interlocutor.

\- Yo también soy una guerrera y he tenido que luchar por mi vida y acabar con muchos de mis enemigos, y no me detendría ante nada para salvar este planeta o a mis soberanos. He estado a punto de hacer cosas realmente imperdonables. Sé al igual que tú que eso a veces es inevitable. Pretender lo contrario es síntoma de no saber de lo que se está hablando.  
\- Así lo creo también. Y cómo te dije antes, a pesar de ser un guerrero del espacio, no me gusta la violencia tanto como crees. Quizás en el pasado mi raza fuese más cruel y animal, pero evolucionamos, nos mezclamos con otros linajes y no todos compartimos ese anhelo por destruir. Mi madre me inculcó eso también. Y mi padre me enseñó que la batalla es algo honorable, que se debe respetar a un buen adversario. Pero eso no quita que no deba tener que matar para no morir. - Replicó éste agregando con determinación. -  
\- Si, tienes toda la razón - convino Setsuna muy impresionada por las palabras de aquel orgulloso guerrero y de la forma en que se había mostrado ahora, dulce y solícito con aquella niña y así lo comentó. -¿Sabes? Me ha hecho gracia como esa pequeña te decía que te agacharas y como lo has hecho inmediatamente, doblando tu rodilla ante ella.- Apuntó ella divertida. – Debe de ser la única que ha conseguido doblegarte así…ja, ja...  
\- Sí, es curioso - repuso Lornd con una sonrisa llena sin embargo de reflexión cuando agregó - y sin embargo muchos me lo han exigido por la fuerza y por otros motivos y no han vivido para contarlo. Nunca me humillé ante nadie, en cambio con esa pequeña...cuando vi esa expresión de pena en su carita. Sólo tuvo que pedirlo, porque lo pedía inocentemente, de corazón y con buenos sentimientos. Y ante alguien puro y bondadoso hasta un rey de los saiyans debe inclinarse. Eso no es humillación sino muestra de respeto.  
\- Tú también tienes buen corazón, pese a tu apariencia y tus dotes de guerrero - le alabó Setsuna, para añadir esbozando una sonrisa divertida. – Puede acusarte de eso igual que lo has hecho tú conmigo.  
\- Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie o sino mi reputación se vendría abajo - le susurró él con pretendida complicidad y los dos se rieron. -

 

Setsuna le miró con una sonrisa incluso más amplia, desde luego su primera impresión no pudo estar más equivocada. Ahora comenzaba a comprender a sus soberanos. Alguien como ese saiyan debía permanecer del lado de las fuerzas del bien. Por fortuna era noble de por sí. Eso facilitaría las cosas, ahora aquella misión no parecía tan sacrificada después de todo. Quizás al principio los fuertes caracteres de ambos en la defensa de sus ideales y deberes habían chocado. Ahora, serenados los ánimos y tras esa conversación, se daba cuenta de que Serenity y Endimión, como de costumbre, se habían anticipado al resto en sus intuiciones cuando la designaron para este cometido. La cuestión era. ¿Sería ella capaz de cumplirlo hasta el final?

-Se hace tarde.- Suspiró la joven, añadiendo.- Debo regresar…  
-Si.- Convino él.- Te acompañaré.

 

Así lo hicieron. Tras unos minutos decidieron volverse a casa. Lornd paseó con la joven hasta la puerta de la suya, el apartamento que habían tomado sus compañeras para esa noche, y la despidió con un beso en la mano, de forma muy caballeresca. Ella se quedó como hipnotizada viéndole alejarse, sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Haruka, vestida con un batín, se llegó hasta ella saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué tal te fue? Bueno, por tu cara creo que muy bien - se sonrió añadiendo con tono cordial. -¡Anda mujer entra y cuéntanos!  
\- No es en absoluto como yo creía. – Pudo decir la muchacha en tono reflexivo. -

 

Sin más pasó con Haruka, la puerta se cerró tras ellas. 

-Bueno, pues cuenta, cuenta.- Le insistió su compañera que, haciendo un gesto con una mano la detuvo antes de que comenzara para decir.- Llamo a Michiru y somos todas oídos.

 

Su compañera sonrió, esas dos nunca cambiarían. Siempre tan pendientes de esos temas. Cuando de cotillear se trataba podían ser incluso peores que las otras sailors. Desde luego que Neptuno salió al rato siguiendo a su pareja, ataviada con un camisón de gasa realmente elegante. Las tres tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa y Haruka, ofreciendo un café a la recién llegada, la interrogó.

-¿Qué tal se ha portado ese guerrero del espacio?...  
-Solo dimos un paseo.- Replicó francamente Setsuna.-  
-¿Y de qué hablasteis? – Quiso saber Michiru.-  
-Un poco de todo, pero fue interesante…- Declaró.-  
-Me sorprende que ese tipo tenga temas de conversación.- Sonrió Haruka afirmando divertida.- ¿Te ha contado como entrena o como liquida a sus enemigos?...

 

Su interlocutora se limitó a sonreír moviendo levemente la cabeza. Michiru enseguida se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de su compañera. Incluso del leve rubor que la invadía de modo inconsciente. Entonces, para sorpresa de la guerrera Urano, comentó con tono más suave y considerado…

-Al parecer, ese saiyan debe de guardar muchas sorpresas. No creo que sea en absoluto lo que parece.  
-No.- Admitió Plutón con voz queda.- No lo es…

 

Ahora fue Haruka la que pareció comprender…asintió despacio y tras posar una mano sobre las de Setsuna se despidió.

-Me alegra que pasarais una velada agradable. Hasta mañana y que descanses.

 

Dicho esto se retiró a su habitación esperando a su pareja. Ésta se levantó para seguirla aunque cuando estaba ya dispuesta a alejarse la voz de Plutón la detuvo con una dubitativa pregunta.

-Michiru. Dime una cosa por favor… ¿Cuándo supiste que tú y Haruka?, bueno…cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías…

 

Su amiga se giró observándola con cierta sorpresa, aunque enseguida sonrió. Tras unos segundos repuso.

-Mi corazón lo supo…mucho antes que mi mente. Quizás podría decirte que, desde el primer momento que nos vimos, pero eso no sería real. ¡Al principio me daban más ganas de abofetearla que de besarla! Bueno, eso me sucede incluso ahora en no pocas ocasiones. - Rio y su compañera con ella. Al cabo de unos momentos la joven añadió con tono afectuoso.- Y tu corazón también lo sabe…solo debes dejarle hablar…y te lo dirá.

 

Su interlocutora asintió con una leve sonrisa, en tanto Michiru asentía a su vez y se giraba nuevamente dirigiéndose a su habitación…Ahora Setsuna meditaba sobre aquello, sentada en el comedor, a solas. Pero en esta ocasión no era una soledad teñida de tristeza, quizás, por primera vez en muchos años, unos sentimientos que creyó enterrados para siempre tras su desengaño y su renuncia volvían a brotar.

-Ahora más que nunca tengo que ser muy cuidadosa.- Se decía tratando de controlar aquello.- Ante todo hay un deber que cumplir…No me debo a mí misma sino a otros. Y ahora nos acucian otros problemas más graves que mis propias tribulaciones.

 

Y de este modo decidió que debía irse a dormir. La muchacha estaba cansada y al día siguiente a buen seguro habría muchas cosas que hacer. Lornd por su parte llegó a la casa de su hermano y Beruche, pero decidió que esa noche les dejaría solos. Se dirigió a un paraje solitario para dormir y esa noche no pensó en su entrenamiento, sólo el recuerdo de Setsuna le llenaba el pensamiento. Ahora sí que no podía evitar que sus recuerdos afluyesen. Estaba claro que aquella mujer era como si Ayaina se hubiera reencarnado. Quizás no en su rostro ni apariencia, pero sí en el fuego de su mirada, ese brillo en los ojos, esa serenidad y dulzura mezclada con determinación y coraje. Al tiempo capaz de ser infinitamente paciente y amorosa con sus seres queridos como implacable y llena de furia desatada contra sus enemigos. Suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Aquello no era buena idea. No quería revivir todo eso otra vez.

-Mi amor es peligroso. No debo dejarlo fluir. La puedo hacer sufrir. – Se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de zanjar ese tema, finalmente pudo dormir. – No quiero que sangre más por mí.

 

Pero el principal problema de todos era el cometa, y éste seguía ahí acercándose a cada minuto. Pasaron los días. Lornd volvió a centrarse en sus duros entrenamientos con su hermano, el gran meteorito era ya visible en el cielo como una gran luz suspendida en el horizonte, creciendo a cada hora. El rey de los saiyan, junto con Roy y los demás, fueron convocados por Masters a una reunión en la isla que éste poseía en el Pacífico. Allí tenían la intención de ultimar los detalles pero un descubrimiento del grupo de Tomoe, que había estaba coordinándose con las guerreras, les hizo alterar de forma sustancial todos los planes. Fue Ami, quien había hecho de enlace entre sus compañeras y el grupo de científicos, la que les puso al corriente.

\- Hemos descubierto que dos asteroides más de reducidas dimensiones se han estrellado en dos puntos del océano Pacífico. Podrían ser cápsulas de combate.  
-¡Maldición!- exclamó Lornd sorprendiendo a todos - ¡seguro que son ellos, han venido para asegurarse de cumplir con su objetivo!  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le inquirió Petz. -  
\- Ami - respondió el saiyan mirando a la sailor que estaba en los controles -¿podrías comprobar si la frecuencia que emitían al caer era igual a ésta? – Y prestó de entre su peto de combate sacó un papel con unos registros que dejó a la chica. –

 

Tras compararlos durante unos momentos ella respondió afirmativamente.

\- Si, concuerdan,- corroboró también sorprendida para preguntar. - Pero, ¿cómo lo sabías?  
\- Son los secuaces de Gralas, esa es la secuencia de sus naves de asalto.- Repuso Lornd visiblemente contrariado cuando tuvo que admitir. -Yo no podré encargarme de ellos, tengo que reservar todas mis energías y concentración para el meteorito.  
\- Déjanoslos a nosotros - le dijo Roy animosamente, deseoso de ayudar - yo me encargo del que tenga una fuerza potencial mayor, vosotros ocuparos del otro - les indicó a sus compañeros que acogieron de buena gana aquella idea. -  
\- Tú tampoco podrás.- Tienes que ayudarme con el asteroide. - Le recordó su hermano, para horror de todos. -  
\- Vale, suena bien, dejádnoslos a nosotros - respondió Diamante con tono animado - hacía tiempo que estábamos inactivos.  
\- Vamos a darles una buena paliza y así podremos resultaros útiles.- Añadió Nephrite, deseoso como el resto de colaborar más activamente en aquello. -  
\- Yo también lo estoy deseando,- intervino Ail que quiso saber. -Pero, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?  
\- Ahora nos darán las coordenadas- le contestó Zafiro. -

 

Así fue. Ami les dio las últimas posiciones conocidas de cada uno de esos meteoritos, Mimet había trabajado casi un turno extra, entre canción y canción, para hacer los últimos retoques en los cálculos de trayectoria. Ya tenían las coordenadas que Roy y Lornd deberían ocupar. Después intervino Tomoe para explicarles el plan de forma más concreta

\- Como sabéis, en tanto Diamante, Zafiro, Ail y Nephrite se ocupan del enemigo, Lornd y Roy deberéis colocaros en posiciones estratégicas del planeta para destruir el asteroide. Las guerreras tendrán que apoyaros y destruir los posibles fragmentos del gran meteorito cuando éste se haga pedazos.- Les entregó a cada uno un mapa con su posición, añadiendo - aquí tenéis, espero que no os de mucho trabajo...  
\- Gracias- le contestó Roy mientras arengaba al resto. -¡Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!..

 

Todos se alejaron volando hacia sus respectivos destinos, Lornd consultó la posición desde la que debería intentar el ataque contra el gran meteoro. Se trataba de una remota isla a cientos de kilómetros de su posición actual. Salió volando sin perder más tiempo.

\- Allá van - suspiró Rei al ver marchar al saiyan - espero que tengan éxito.  
\- Deben tenerlo, la Tierra entera depende de ello.- Contestó Beruche. -  
\- Lo conseguirán- terció Cooan con tinte optimista - ellos son capaces de eso y mucho más.  
-¡Qué rabia me da no poder ayudarles!- se lamentó Tom apretando los puños. -   
\- A todos nos ocurre eso - le respondió Haruka tratando de consolarle - pero sólo podemos esperar a que nos toque el turno de hacer bien nuestra parte.  
\- Lornd y Roy son los que tienen la tarea más importante - declaró Michiru. - Es una misión casi imposible pero viendo sus fuerzas estoy convencida de que lo conseguirán.  
\- Pero además de fuerza - intervino Esmeralda no sin inquietud - tendrán que lanzar su ataque en el momento justo para coordinarse de forma adecuada.  
\- ¡Oh, el tiempo! - saltó Ami visiblemente agitada - lo he olvidado... ¡qué estúpida he sido!

 

Todas las caras entre sorprendidas y alarmadas se volvieron hacia ella en tanto Makoto preguntaba con temor.

-¿El qué, qué has olvidado?  
\- ¡El indicador del tiempo!, el cronómetro especial de seguimiento, deben atacar cuando llegue a cero y no se lo he dado. Al menos a Lornd, a Roy se lo di nada más verle - respondió la muchacha con un tono realmente apurado.-   
\- Tranquila Ami. Lornd tiene su visor. – Recordó Beruche con alivio.–  
\- Me temo que no podrá utilizarlo. – Intervino entonces Tomoe, anunciando para sorpresa y preocupación del resto. - Hemos rastreado interferencias, son de una señal que proviene del espacio exterior. -  
\- Si.- Convino Daniel en tanto programaba algo en su ordenador. - Al parecer esos tipos le han estado vigilando a través de su visor desde que llegó a la Tierra. -  
\- ¿Pudiera ser que nos haya estado engañando todo este tiempo? – Quiso saber Mamoru, que, junto a los gatos había llegado recientemente. -  
\- No lo creo. Al menos eso espero. Ahora no tenemos más elección que continuar con el plan.- Comentó Ami con el asentimiento de Tomoe. -  
\- No todo está perdido aun - dijo Usagi dándoles ánimos para apremiar a sus compañeras. – Yo confío en él. Nosotras tele transportémonos y démosle el indicador de tiempo.  
\- No es tan sencillo, una tendrá que quedarse con él para llevar la cuenta. El resto deberemos replegarnos para destruir los fragmentos. Lornd debe concentrarse al máximo - explicó Minako - sino podría no tener la fuerza suficiente...  
-Sí, la más leve falta de concentración por su parte podría ser fatal para el planeta.- Secundó Tomoe añadiendo consternado.- Incluso en el mejor de los casos habrá consecuencias inevitables.

 

Ninguno quiso preguntar en qué consistirían esas consecuencias. La que tomó la palabra fue Rei para incidir en lo anterior.

\- En eso tampoco habíamos pensado, ¿cómo lo haremos? - Quiso saber la guerrera Marte. -¿Quién se ocupará de hacerle la cuenta regresiva a Lornd?...  
\- Yo lo haré - se ofreció Setsuna decidida para indicar al resto. - Tele portémonos y yo me quedaré a su lado para seguir la cuenta...  
\- Eso es muy peligroso. El doctor tiene razón, tanto si falla como si tiene éxito habrá cataclismos a escala planetaria. Estarás en serio peligro. - Le advirtió Ami con patente temor. -  
\- Entonces me da igual el sitio en donde esté,- contestó la aludida que no pudo evitar añadir con determinación. – Es mi deber al igual que el vuestro proteger este mundo y con Lornd me siento más segura...  
\- Está bien, ¡hay que hacerlo rápido! - las arengó Rei - no nos queda mucho tiempo, el medidor marca ya apenas quince minutos para el momento crítico.

 

Todas las sailors convinieron en ello. Se dieron las manos formando un círculo, invocaron al sailor teleport y desaparecieron del lugar.

\- Ruego a Dios que tengamos suerte - declaró Petz pensativa entre el tenso silencio de todos los demás que solamente asintieron con expresión grave. -

 

Por su parte Diamante, Zafiro, Ail y Nephrite, llegaron a su punto de destino, no tardaron mucho en ser interceptados por un ser anaranjado de dos metros y otro de casi tres de altura con una extraña cara entre rugosa y aristada, ambos parecían tener mucha fuerza y mostrar satisfacción.

\- Vaya- dijo el anaranjado de cabeza alargada y tres ojos dispuestos en triangulo, analizándoles a todos - unos humanos con fuerzas de combates excepcionalmente altas. Esta es la ocasión adecuada para entretenernos un poco.  
\- ¡Qué te lo crees tú eso! - le contestó Nephrite con tono desafiante. -  
\- Seremos nosotros los que nos divirtamos machacándoos - añadió Zafiro con el mismo aire. -  
\- Sois unos ingenuos. - Terció aquel ser enorme y de tono acerado mientras sentenciaba. - Conocemos bien vuestros ridículos planes. Os aniquilaremos sin pérdida de tiempo.  
-¿A si? - terció Ail-¿A qué esperamos chicos?- ¡a por ellos!...

 

Sin hacérselo repetir los cuatro se lanzaron contra aquellos aliens, el naranja se batía contra Nephrite y Zafiro y el otro, contra Diamante y Ail. El ser anaranjado paraba sus ataques de una forma bastante eficaz, se defendía con mucha tenacidad hiriendo incluso a Ail y Diamante. Estos se reagruparon para planear un nuevo ataque.

-¿Crees que podrías intentar el ataque que te enseñó el maestro Piccolo, Ail?- Le preguntó Diamante que parecía estar pensando en algo, en tanto su enemigo se les acercaba brillando ahora con un tono más potente. – Era muy potente.  
-Si, por eso mismo necesitaré tiempo para concentrar la energía. - Replicó su compañero. -  
-Muy bien, te daré todo el que pueda. – Afirmó el príncipe de Némesis que, a su vez, concentró su fuerza lanzándose contra su rival. -

 

Éste le recibió parando su ataque una vez más y aquello dio paso a una reñida lucha de puñetazos que finalmente el alien pareció ganar golpeando a Diamante que perdió altura. Su enemigo le obsequió con unas bolas de fuego que él tuvo que esquivar a duras penas, las mismas se estrellaron en el océano produciendo gigantescas explosiones y haciendo que chorros de agua y nubes de vapor ascendieran hasta la posición en la que estaban. El príncipe de Némesis entonces se sonrió.

-Ahora – se dijo a sí mismo según exclamaba. – ¡Triple Kaio ken!

 

El muchacho brilló con un tono rojizo en tanto aumentaba enormemente su fuerza y su velocidad. Su enemigo, con la visión velada por aquella enorme cantidad de vapor que él mismo había provocado no le vio llegar hasta que Diamante se plantó a su lado y le propinó un tremendo gancho que le hizo elevarse centenares de metros. El príncipe, no satisfecho con esto, volvió a acelerar golpeando de nuevo a ese ser en el abdomen. Aprovechando la ocasión propinó a su adversario una buena cantidad de golpes. Aunque al precio de quedar agotado. Había gastado mucha energía en eso y su rival parecía empezar a recobrarse cuando le espetó.

-No ha estado mal, pero no te servirá de nada. Ahora es mi turno 

 

Pero sin apenas acabar la frase un aumento enorme de energía le sorprendió desde su derecha. Ail había terminado de concentrar la energía en uno de sus dedos que apoyaba contra su frente. Cuando ese alien quiso reaccionar, descuidando por un instante a Diamante, éste le propinó otro puñetazo y gritó.

-¡Ail! ¡Ahora!.  
-¡Técnica “Makankōsappo” va por ti Piccolo Sama! – gritó Ail que separó su dedo de la frente apuntando a su rival y un potente rayo en espiral surgió atravesando a éste por el pecho. - 

 

Su enemigo escupió una especie de líquido también anaranjado, parecía herido de muerte y Diamante le remató lanzando contra él un buen chorro de energía que le hizo explotar. Jadeando, tanto él como Ail se reunieron. Éste último comentó.

-El tipo este ya está listo, vamos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

 

Y ambos se dirigieron en busca de Zafiro y Nephrite que también tenían un duro combate. Los dos se turnaban golpeando a ese enorme ser de tono acerado que parecía detener sus ataques y contragolpear bien. Nephrite atacó de nuevo, a bocajarro lanzó una bola de energía que su rival desvió con una especie de mano. Aquella potente descarga estalló en el cielo iluminando gran parte del mismo. Ahora fue ese extraño ser el que abriendo la boca lanzó un chorro de energía azulada que Zafiro pudo esquivar por poco. Tras unos segundos de espera en los que los contendientes parecieron retomar fuerzas, todo volvió a empezar. Atacándose otra vez se enzarzaron en una gran y pareja pelea. Aumentaban su energía cada vez más y trataban de agotar al otro o de forzar un error que pudiera ser decisivo para la suerte del combate...

\- ¡Acabaré con vosotros humanos miserables!,- pudo exclamar aquel ser con una especie de eco reverberante atacando ahora a Nephrite con una especie de misiles de luz. - 

 

Éste esquivó varios de esos proyectiles energéticos pero fue finalmente alcanzado por uno, que explotó sobre él provocando una gran nube de humo, para regocijo de su enemigo que proclamó.

-¡Todos los que tratan de oponerse al gran Gralas acaban así!

 

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más Nephrite había aparecido ante él y golpeado su estómago con un puñetazo al que completó con una descarga de energía mientras replicaba.

\- ¡Di más bien que todos los cretinos que tratan de destruir mi planeta terminan como tú! ¡Es tu turno, Zafiro!

 

El aludido entre tanto había concentrado energía sus manos dispuestas en forma de cuenco y apoyadas en su cadera derecha y esta vez sí que pudo lanzar su ataque favorito.

-Kame ha me ha… en tu honor Son Goku sensei - ¡Yaaa!

 

La tremenda onda de energía alcanzó de lleno a ese ser que estalló en múltiples pedazos, dejando a Zafiro y Nephrite jadeantes, con algunas heridas de consideración, pero satisfechos por su victoria. Al poco Diamante y Ail llegaron a reunirse con ellos.

-¿Qué tal vais?- Les preguntó el extraterrestre. –  
-Necesitáis una mano. – Completo Diamante. -  
-No os preocupéis amigos, la cosa está resuelta. – Pudo decir Nephrite aun recobrando la respiración. -  
-Ha sido duro de pelar - jadeó Zafiro tomándose una alubia mientras sus compañeros hacían lo propio. -  
-El nuestro también. Debían de ser guerreros de élite, como Lornd dijo. – Aseveró Ail. -  
-¡No perdamos más el tiempo chicos! - les arengó Diamante - cada uno tiene que ir a su puesto y esperar a que caigan los fragmentos.

 

Y tras tomarse unas alubias partieron hacia las posiciones que les habían calculado. Roy estaba ya en la suya, tenía junto a él a Haruka y Michiru. Ambas sailors decidieron acudir allí puesto que se habían detectado más pequeños aerolitos. Estos en realidad eran naves y algunas de las tropas de Gralas habían desembarcado con la misión de atacarles. Por lo que parecía, ese tirano debía de estar enterado de la estrategia que iban a llevar a cabo. Y lo que era aún más sorprendente, conocía las posiciones de los saiyan. 

-Al parecer las cosas han ido bien para los nuestros.- Les informó Daniel desde su consola.- Esas energías desconocidas han desaparecido, pero las de nuestros amigos, aunque debilitadas, se mantienen.

 

Tanto Petz como Esmeralda se abrazaron con visible alivio reflejado en sus caras, lo propio hicieron Amanda y Annie. Aquella tensa espera sin saber lo que podría pasarles a sus parejas era algo para volverse loco. Pero gracias al Cielo todo había salido bien. Sin embargo fue Mimet la que les comentó a todos, con un tinte más serio de lo habitual en su voz.

-El meteorito se está acercando, velocidad de treinta y cinco mil kilómetros por hora. Tiempo estimado de impacto, doce minutos y cuarenta segundos…Coordenadas, cincuenta grados, catorce minutos tres segundos, latitud norte. Noventa y cinco grados, siete minutos, doce segundos, longitud oeste. Va a caer en medio del océano Pacífico.

 

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a mirar a la pantalla principal de la sala, en donde se veía esa enorme luminaria aproximándose de modo inexorable… Entre tanto Lornd había llegado por fin a la isla, situándose sobre una loma que dominaba una interminable extensión del océano. Sin perder ni un instante se dispuso a comenzar su tarea de concentración de energía. Las chicas aparecieron entonces en la base de aquella montaña, Setsuna se despidió de sus compañeras las sailors del sistema solar interior y ellas le desearon suerte, volviendo a la Isla de Masters con su teleport. Una vez sola comenzó la ascensión de aquella pendiente dirigiéndose hacia el guerrero del espacio.

\- ¡Lornd, soy yo, Setsuna!- gritó ella haciendo bocina con las manos cuando estuvo más cerca - te traigo el cronómetro, a Ami se le olvidó dártelo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le respondió él entre sorprendido y preocupado. -  
\- Ya te lo he dicho… he venido. - Setsuna iba a explicárselo de nuevo pero él la interrumpió ordenándole de forma tajante. -  
\- ¡Es demasiado peligroso, vete de aquí ahora mismo!  
\- Pero sin este controlador no sabrás cuando lanzar el ataque - le objetó ella que replicó sin perder su aplomo ni su objetividad. - Necesitas a alguien que te cante la cuenta atrás.  
-¿Y no ha podido venir mi hermano ni ninguno de sus amigos?- respondió Lornd que parecía irritado por eso -  
\- Sabes que ellos ya tienen sus posiciones previstas y no pueden dejarlas. Sólo yo podía venir. - Le explicó ella de forma tan contundente como las palabras de él. -  
\- No me hace falta. Tengo mi visor, está sincronizado con… - Pero en ese momento se percató de que había perdido la señal con el cuartel general. - ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

 

Entonces de entre aquella interferencia pudo escuchar una voz. Sonaba como un tono distorsionado y agudo que parecía hablarle de forma burlona.

-Bueno, bueno, será digno de ver como tratas de parar mi regalito.   
-¿Quién está ahí?- Quiso saber Lornd realmente sorprendido ahora. -  
-Soy tu amo y señor, el Gran Gralas, conquistador de esta galaxia. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. Verás, no creí ni por un instante que un miserable guerrero del espacio como tú se hubiera unido a nosotros. De modo que cuando ordené que te dieran este visor último modelo le mandé también hacer algunos añadidos. He estado al corriente de todo lo que has hecho y de a dónde has ido. Te creíste muy listo ¿verdad? Pensando que eras capaz de engañarme. ¡Sólo eres un iluso y ahora lo pagarás!  
-¡Maldito!- Pudo escupir su interlocutor cada vez más enfadado. -  
-¡No te preocupes! – rio ahora aquella voz. - Vas a terminar tus días de forma muy parecida a tus antepasados saiyajin del planeta Vegeta. ¡Será un honor para ti! Deberías agradecérmelo. Por cierto, el asteroide, como seguramente habréis descubierto ya, va protegido por un campo de fuerza para que no os sea tan fácil destruirlo. Y para asegurarme de que no estés sin espectadores en el intento mandé a algunos de mis mejores guerreros y un batallón de androides a hacerte compañía. Deben de estar al llegar.  
-¡Te juro que cuando destruya el asteroide y salve este planeta iré a por ti! No tendrás sitio en todo el universo para esconderte, ¡sabandija! Replicó con tono realmente amenazador que hizo que Setsuna le mirase atónita. -

 

Aunque eso únicamente produjo una especie de carcajada en el otro lado de la comunicación. Y su interlocutor añadió con tinte entre incrédulo y divertido.

-¡Eso sí que me gustaría verlo! Por ahora disfrutaré del espectáculo de como la raza humana y algún que otro saiyan idiota son borrados de la faz de ese ridículo mundo. Ya venderé lo que quede de él, si es que alguien sigue interesado, ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Lornd ya no pudo escuchar más. Furioso se quitó el visor y lo estrujó en una de sus poderosas manos haciéndolo estallar. Setsuna se llegó hasta él, éste bajó el tono de voz para decirle bastante preocupado.

\- Ese maldito me ha estado espiando desde que llegué. Conocía nuestros planes.   
\- Lo sabemos – replicó serenamente ella ante el asombro de su interlocutor. –  
\- Te juro por mi honor que no he tenido nada que ver. – Se apresuró a asegurar él enfrentando sus ojos a los de la muchacha.-

 

Setsuna le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad, casi de forma amenazadora. El saiyan ya pensaba que ella le consideraría una especie de traidor y no podía soportar esa idea. Pero entonces la sailor dulcificó sus facciones con una leve sonrisa para lacónicamente añadir.

-Lo sé.

 

Su contertulio suspiró aliviado entonces y la relató todo lo que Gralas le había dicho para añadir visiblemente preocupado.

\- Tendré que reunir toda mi energía y quizás no pueda protegerte después, incluso yo mismo estaré en peligro.  
\- Seré yo la que te proteja si esos androides llegan hasta aquí. Lo importante es que te centres en tu misión. Si tú fallas moriremos todos - le respondió ella bastante serena para sentenciar - y fallarás a menos que yo te indique cuando lanzar tu energía. Ahora no somos tú y yo. Es la Tierra entera la que depende de nosotros.

 

Lornd guardó silencio quedándose pensativo unos instantes pero al fin, siguiendo un impulso que no pudo refrenar, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó de forma cálida en los labios. Para alegría del saiyan ella no rehuyó aquello. Al separarse, eso sí, Setsuna le interrogó con la mirada, mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto. Él se limitó a sonreír susurrando.

-Quizás no tenga otra oportunidad…  
-Eso ahora no viene al caso – pudo decir la guerrera de forma queda para añadir. – Los deseos o sentimientos que pudiéramos tener no importan. Solo cuenta nuestra misión.

 

Él reconoció que su interlocutora tenía razón y le explicó más formalmente.

\- Ahora empezaré a acumular energía, será algo peligroso para ti estar tan cerca. Tendré que rodearte de un escudo protector.-   
\- No te preocupes más por mí - le contestó ella con determinación. - Confío en ti, haz lo que debas hacer. Te lo repito, no debes refrenarte ni pensar en mí. Hay más de seis mil millones de vidas que dependen de tu éxito.  
\- En ese caso toma esto y guárdalo bien. Mi última alubia está ahí. – Le pidió él entregándole a la chica una pequeña bolsita de cuero. –

 

Ella la reconoció, en efecto era la misma en la que el saiyan guardaba aquellas alubias mágicas. Parecía totalmente vacía aunque Setsuna pudo palpar que realmente quedaba una en su interior.

\- Te la guardaré, para después. – Asintió la muchacha que pudo remachar con decisión. - Ahora, pongámonos a trabajar.

 

Lornd asintió y sonrió, el valor y la seguridad de Setsuna le daban nuevas fuerzas, no podía fallar de ninguna manera. No estando junto a ella. Pero mientras ellos hablaban el enorme meteoro ya era bien visible en el cielo, casi ocupaba una tercera parte de él, las aguas se agitaban y la tierra cercana comenzaba a temblar debido a su influencia gravitatoria, el mar lo acusaba también embraveciéndose por momentos y un viento cada vez más poderoso arreciaba. Guerrero Plutón miró su cronometro y le dijo a Lornd.

\- Sólo faltan siete minutos, debes darte prisa...  
\- Allá voy - replicó éste dándole la espalda en actitud de concentración. -

 

Entonces en el cielo se avistaron varias figuras que volaban hacia ellos, en rumbo de interceptación. La sailor se dispuso a recibirles preparando su báculo y llamando a la base en petición de refuerzos…

-Aquí Setsuna… ya vienen, necesitamos apoyo, chicas…

 

Aunque nadie respondió, quizás la proximidad de ese enorme asteroide estaba creando interferencias. La joven solo pudo desear que su llamada hubiera sido recibida…En ese mismo instante Roy estaba también acumulando poder lo más rápidamente que podía. Haruka y Michiru otearon al horizonte y descubrieron que tenían compañía, una serie de figuras se dirigían volando hacia ellas.

-Son demasiadas, me temo que no podremos contenerlas nosotras dos solas durante mucho tiempo – Declaró Neptuno.-  
-Comuniquemos con las chicas. – Le instó su compañera. -

 

En el refugio de la isla de Masters, los demás seguían con ansiedad los acontecimientos mirando el cronometro situado en la pantalla gigante del ordenador que estaba sincronizado con el que llevaba Setsuna.

\- Sólo faltan seis minutos para el momento del disparo coordinado - informó Makoto. -  
\- Esperemos que Lornd y Roy reúnan la suficiente energía - añadió Minako. -  
\- ¡Pues claro que lo harán! - respondió Usagi de forma optimista. -  
\- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente,- sonrió Rei posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amiga y compañera para declarar - estoy de acuerdo contigo y deseo que tengas razón.  
\- Todo depende de ellos - terció Cooan tratado de contener sus nervios. -

 

En ese instante les llegó la llamada de auxilio de Michiru, las chicas se miraron con decisión, era momento de transportarse hasta allí a reforzar a sus compañeras. Pero apenas si convinieron esto, otra llamaba en espera apareció en el visor de Ami, era Setsuna que les pedía lo mismo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, qué hacemos! No somos suficientes para cubrir los dos frentes a un tiempo – Exclamó Mercurio. -  
-Con nosotras, sí. – Intervino Beruche con el asentimiento de sus compañeras. - Las Justicieras iremos a apoyaros si sois capaces de llevarnos en el teleport. Podemos quedarnos con Roy y vosotras acudir a ayudar a Lornd y a Setsuna.  
-Haremos lo posible. – Afirmó Makoto con poca convicción, dado que eran muchas a transportar. -  
-Emitiremos nuestras energías para ayudaros. – Ofreció Cooan. –  
-Sí, a ver si un día nos enseñáis ese truco vuestro de la tele transportación. – Terció Esmeralda con una sonrisa. – Nos sería de lo más útil…

 

Las sailors asintieron devolviéndosela, pero ahora no había tiempo ya ni para comentarios que suavizaran la tensión. De modo que, sin perder ni un instante Cooan, Beruche, Petz y Esmeralda se transformaron en Justicieras. Tom quiso acompañarlas pero las guerreras lamentándolo mucho le dijeron que no era posible. Sería demasiado peso. De modo que, pese a las protestas del chico y el posterior beso de éste a su mujer, ellas se dieron las manos dentro del círculo que crearon las sailors y tras unos segundos para sincronizar sus respectivos poderes desaparecieron. Al reaparecer junto a Haruka y Michiru observaron cómo éstas lanzaban sus ataques contra un grupo de androides que aterrizaban allí. Las Justicieras rápidamente tomaron el relevo cubriendo a las sailors que explicaron lo sucedido a Urano y Neptuno. 

-Será mejor que nos llevéis a nosotras hasta Lornd, por el camino recogemos a Hotaru y luego vosotras volvéis aquí.- Les indicó Haruka. -

Usagi asintió. Preguntando a Beruche que acababa de congelar a dos de esos androides. 

-¿Podréis aguantar y proteger a Roy hasta que regresemos?  
-Sí, no te preocupes, pero no tardéis mucho. – Replicó la interpelada.-

 

Bertie cubría a su hermana Petz mientras ésta ensartaba con su jabalina a uno de aquellos engendros que se habían acercado demasiado al súper guerrero. Otros más iban aproximándose y fue el turno de Cooan para decir a sus amigas en tanto lanzaba una andanada de saetas de fuego a sus enemigos.

– Por favor…daos toda la prisa que podáis…  
-Un momento.- Les pidió Roy.- Cuando retornéis llevadle a mi hermano un transmisor. Estuvimos ensayando por si los cronos fallaban. Seguiremos una canción al unísono para lanzar el ataque…  
-Solo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido algo tan absurdo.- Le reprobó Bertie.-  
-Ya sabes como soy, cubito.- Sonrió él.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. Se lo llevaremos.- Le aseguró Ami.-

 

Las sailors, ahora con Haruka y Michiru asintieron y de inmediato volvieron a la Masters Corporation, allí se las unió Hotaru. Con celebridad la recogieron, sin olvidarse del transmisor para Lornd y viajaron hacia la posición del saiyan y Setsuna. Su compañera ya estaba lanzando su “Dead Scream” para desbaratar la primera oleada de atacantes, pero no era ni mucho menos suficiente. Haruka y Michiru ya preparaban sus ataques y Hotaru fue la única que, tras apartarse de sus colegas sailor que ya se daban las manos para ir hacia la posición de Roy, les deseó.

-Toma, de parte de tu hermano. ¡Buena suerte!

 

Sus compañeras replicaron deseándoles lo mismo y desaparecieron. Mientras Lornd se colocaba ese dispositivo Hotaru exhibió su larga lanza del silencio y golpeó a un androide que amenazaba la retaguardia de Plutón.

-Vamos, chicas formemos un perímetro defensivo.- Les indicó a las otras.-  
-¿Has oído que bien habla?- Se sonrió Urano que, incluso entonces quiso bromear un poco.- La hemos educado muy bien.  
-Sí, está claro que por eso saca tan buenas notas.- Replicó Neptuno, también tratando de mantener alta la moral.- Eso es por leer tanto…  
-Pues empleémonos a fondo para que todo salga bien. Todavía tengo muchos cursos que superar.- Aseveró Saturno provocando la sonrisa de sus compañeras. En tanto activaba su “Muro del Silencio” para repeler los ataques adversarios. - ¡Vamos, que no nos desborden!- Las arengó.-

 

Y las otras convinieron en eso, ya enfocando su atención por completo al enemigo. Lornd entre tanto concentraba energía de forma inusitadamente rápida. Estaba rabioso por no poder ayudar a las chicas pero no podía desconcentrarse. Setsuna también llevaba un medidor de poder que estaba igualmente sincronizado al ordenador central de la isla. Marcaba varios varemos de poder, el primero, nivel bajo, ya había sido sobrepasado con creces, rayando ya el medio.

\- Cuatro minutos - cantó Plutón en un momento que pudo liberarse de la presión de aquellas máquinas que ahora lanzaban rayos de energía que se estrellaban de momento en el escudo del silencio de la guerrera Saturno.-

 

Lornd añadió más poder transformándose en súper guerrero. Podía escuchar aquella canción con la que había practicado con su hermano para coordinar el nivel de energía que debían de alcanzar y hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-Este cantante era un tipo genial… Espero que nos ayudes amigo.- Deseó mientras escuchaba.-

Uno, dos, tres cuatro…  
Mientras el sol esté en el cielo   
y el desierto tenga arena   
Mientras las olas rompan en el mar   
y se encuentren con la tierra   
Mientras haya viento y las estrellas y el arco iris   
Hasta que las montañas se desmoronen en la llanura…

 

Estaba en el primer nivel y el marcador avanzó hasta más allá del grado medio, el aire comenzó a azotarles pero pese a ello permanecían impasibles, las olas se levantaban furiosas sobre un mar cada vez más embravecido la Tierra temblaba con una cadencia mayor y más frecuentemente. De modo inexorable el meteorito seguía su aproximación mostrando más y más a cada segundo su verdadero y aterrador tamaño...

\- Tres minutos - anunció Setsuna. -

¡Oh sí!, nos mantendremos intentando   
Pisar esa fina línea   
¡Oh nos mantendremos intentando! si   
Simplemente pasando nuestro tiempo   
Mientras vivamos de acuerdo a la raza,   
color o creencia 

 

El rey de los saiyan ya había sobrepasado el nivel de los súper guerreros ordinarios y estaba ya cerca del segundo nivel, el marcador se situó en la zona alta. En el cuartel general de la isla de Masters todos contenían casi la respiración, siguiendo esas evoluciones. Lo mismo que en la otra posición prevista para atacar al meteorito.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando destruyan al meteorito?- preguntó Esmeralda esquivando un rayo de energía. -  
\- Entonces la onda expansiva de la explosión afectará al planeta, eso es inevitable - respondió Ami cariacontecida según relataba disparando contra otro androide su Rapsodia Acuática. - Habrá cataclismos equivalentes a una grandísima explosión nuclear, maremotos y terremotos a gran escala. Morirá mucha gente, por desgracia.  
\- Espero que aguantemos hasta entonces. –Terció La Dama del Viento exclamando para contratacar.- ¡Que vuele el boomerang! 

 

Y al instante arrojó su arma que fue a golpear a otros dos ingenios mecánicos para apartarlos de su trayectoria hacia Roy, que ya brillaba como súper guerrero, concentrando más y más poder mientras oía asimismo esa canción…

Mientras nos gobernemos   
por la locura ciega y pura codicia   
Nuestras vidas dictadas por tradición,   
superstición, falsa religión   
A través de la eternidad una y otra vez…

\- Tranquilo cariño, yo te cubro – le aseguraba Bertie arrojando una y otra vez su ataque de cristales de hielo contra aquellos robots que parecían no tener fin. -  
\- ¡Entre las dos! – Agregó Cooan uniéndose a ellos tras disparar un par de saetas de fuego a otros dos androides. -  
\- Esto es duro - Admitió Petz que lanzaba ahora un chorro de energía contra dos enemigos más – Se me van acabando las fuerzas.  
\- ¡Aguanta! – La animó Júpiter usando su revolución de hojas de Roble para sentenciar. - Ya falta poco.  
\- Solo unos minutos más- convino Rei disparando su saeta de fuego al unísono con las ígneas flechas de Cooan. -  
\- Lo principal - completó Bertie con determinación - es que podamos destruir ese maldito meteorito antes de que él acabe con la Tierra.  
\- Si. ¡Venus Love me chain! – Exclamó Guerrero Venus destrozando a otros dos androides con su ataque. –  
\- ¡Animo chicas! Hay que darle tiempo a Roy para que concentre todo su poder. – Las arengó Guerrero Luna, lanzando su Rainbow Attack, para destruir a una nueva oleada de enemigos. -

 

El aludido ya estaba en el escalón para pasar al segundo nivel de súper guerrero. Sus cabellos se elevaban y él mismo refulgía de un tono dorado muy intenso. Había un ruido ensordecedor en medio de aquella batalla y la aproximación cada vez más rápida de aquel enorme meteorito. 

¡Oh sí!, nos mantendremos intentando   
Pisaremos esa fina línea   
¡Oh, oh!, nos mantendremos intentando   
Hasta el fin del tiempo   
Hasta el fin del tiempo 

 

Entre tanto, en el laboratorio fue, Kaori la que dijo con tono entre grave e inquieto.

 

-Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. El impacto es inminente, deben irse preparando para descargar su energía.  
-Aun así se van a producir cataclismos tremendos en la superficie de la Tierra. ¡Dios nos ayude! – auguró Mimet, y esta vez sin su tono jovial de costumbre. -  
\- Se ha hecho lo posible por evacuar todas las zonas costeras en un radio de más de mil kilómetros del punto previsto de impacto.- Les indicó Ian Masters, que estaba en ese momento aproximándose hacia ellas.- Espero que eso minimizará en lo posible las pérdidas de vidas humanas.

 

Todos asintieron en silencio conformes con sus palabras y mirando al cronometro y al medidor. En el enclave que ocupaba Lornd, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru seguían repeliendo los ataques enemigos como podían, sus fuerzas también estaban ya muy mermadas, su compañera Plutón había sido liberada momentáneamente de esa tarea dado que iba informando a Lornd sobre el tiempo que quedaba.

 

A través de la pena y a través de nuestro esplendor   
No tomes ofensa de mi insinuación 

-¡Dos minutos! - gritó Setsuna entre el ya ensordecedor mare magnum de ruidos producidos por el mar, el viento y los temblores que se sucedían. -

 

Entre los acordes de guitarra que escuchaba a través de su transmisor el rey de los saiyans estaba emitiendo un aura dorada que casi le eclipsaba, sus cabellos ondeaban erguidos en el aire, centelleando del mismo color. Sus ojos ya eran dos verdes esmeraldas y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones al sufrir el aumento de volumen de su cuerpo. Además, el sonido reverberante que producía al avanzar en su estado de súper saiyan era claramente audible pese el ruido ambiental. Por su parte el meteoro estaba cada vez más cerca y el medidor había alcanzado y sobrepasado el grado de “sensacional”, en su cantidad de energía, entonces súbitamente pareció estancarse y hubo un momento de tranquilidad…

 

Puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser   
Simplemente vuélvete tú mismo   
cualquier cosa que pienses   
Tú siempre podrías ser   
Ser libre con tu tiempo, ser libre, ser libre   
Rinde tu ego - se libre, se libre tú mismo 

 

Desde remotas zonas del mundo, tanto Roy que también elevaba su poder a una cota tremenda, como los otros, habían seguido ese portentoso aumento de poder en Lornd. Ahora permanecían en silencio, asombrados y deseando que fuera suficiente. Roy estaba impresionado, el poder de su hermano hacía tiempo que había rebasado el límite del suyo propio. Diamante, al sentir esa gran fuerza y ese repentino parón, musitó reflexivamente para sí mismo con el atento asombro de sus compañeros.

\- Es la calma que precede a la tormenta…

 

Entonces ocurrió, con un atronador grito que retumbó desafiando los ruidos que le rodeaban, Lornd brilló con gran intensidad. Setsuna, deslumbrada tuvo que taparse los ojos por unos instantes, cuando el cronómetro marcaba tan sólo un minuto para el ataque. La onda de energía del saiyan se multiplicó entonces haciendo estallar los medidores. Todos se quedaron anonadados por aquel increíble poder, incluso los firmes cimientos del laboratorio temblaron…

-Tiempo estimado de impacto tres minutos.- Cantó Mimet en tanto todos se sujetaban a algo.-

 

Y en la zona cero, las sailors del espacio exterior quedaron alucinadas…

-¡Dios mío!- Pudo musitar Haruka observando aquello.-  
-¡Es increíble! – Convino Michiru con el asombro reflejado en su semblante también.-

¡Oooh, ooh! -   
Si hay un Dios o cualquier clase de justicia   
bajo el cielo   
Si hay un punto,   
si hay una razón para vivir o morir   
Si hay una respuesta a las preguntas   
hemos nacido para preguntar 

 

Ante los atónitos ojos de Setsuna y sus compañeras, que le contemplaban con la boca abierta, aparecía un Lornd completamente distinto. Una vez acumulada toda su energía se mostraba con el pelo largo hasta el final de la espalda. Su cara también había cambiado, se había achatado su frente, su mentón estaba más cuadrado y prominente, las cejas habían casi desaparecido, emitía relámpagos de energía y ese extraño zumbido a incluso mayor cadencia. Parecía una especie de hombre de Nearthental que clavaba la vista fijamente en ese enorme meteorito que ocupaba ya más de la mitad del espacio celeste. Su ropa se había desintegrado casi totalmente y ahora podía verse el enorme volumen que habían adquirido todas las partes de su cuerpo. ¡Había roto la barrera del tercer nivel de Súper guerrero! 

Muéstrate a ti mismo -   
destruye nuestros miedos -   
libera tu máscara 

 

En ese instante Haruka y Michiru fueron derribadas por un ataque de los androides que quedaban, Hotaru se aprestó a cubrirlas. Setsuna sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial y debiendo refrenarse para ir en ayuda de sus amigas, desgranó los últimos segundos de la cuenta.

\- Diez, nueve, ocho...

Oh nos mantendremos intentando   
Hey prueba esa elegante línea   
Si, nos mantendremos sonrientes, si 

 

Roy se preparaba juntando sus manos y tensando sus músculos al máximo. Los robots enemigos lanzaban una gran cantidad de rayos de energía contra su oposición, las sailors y las justicieras tuvieron que unirse y formar un escudo de energía que solo las protegía a ellas. Ahora eran impotentes para cubrir a su compañero. Sin embargo el muchacho no precisaba ya de su ayuda, con la sola energía que podía emitir era capaz de frenar cualquier descarga que se estrellaba inofensivamente contra el campo de fuerza que se había formado a su alrededor. Además, ahora estaba en un estado de suma concentración y parecía por completo insensible a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera prepararse para liberar todo su poder.

Y lo que sea que pase, pasará   
Simplemente nos mantendremos intentando   
Simplemente nos mantendremos intentando   
Hasta el fin del tiempo 

-¡Ooondaa viiitaaal.- Comenzó a exclamar juntando sus manos.-

 

Entre tanto Lornd apuntó las suyas hacia el meteorito, las llevó hacia la izquierda de su cadera y apuntó mientras decía con voz gutural y reverberante.

\- ¡Kaaaa, meeee aaaaaa!..  
\- Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro - escuchaba la voz aun serena de Setsuna como fondo -...  
\- Meeee......- una gran bola de luz blanca apareció entre sus manos -...

Hasta el fin del tiempo   
Hasta el fin del tiempo…

(Innuendo. Queen. Crédito al autor)

-Tres, dos, uno. ¡Ahora Roy! – le indicó Ami chillando a pleno pulmón en tanto consultaba su dispositivo. -

 

En ese mismo instante el aludido disparaba una enorme onda vital contra el asteroide. Las guerreras y las Justicieras salieron despedidas por el retroceso de semejante poder y los pocos androides que quedaban fueron desintegrados por la poderosa energía producida. 

 

De manera sincronizada a la par, en la otra parte del mundo, Setsuna había desgranado a su vez la cuenta final.

\- Tres, dos, uno.... ¡ahora!- gritó Plutón con todas sus fuerzas -...

 

La potencia contenida hasta ese instante por Lornd se disparó entonces cuando él gritó por fin. Las piedras que le rodeaban saltaron en pedazos elevándose hacia el cielo por efecto de las inconmensurables fuerzas desatadas.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- de sus manos impulsadas hacia el cielo brotó un enorme chorro de energía que en una fracción de segundo alcanzó el meteoro. -

 

Ambos chorros de energía convergieron sobre el objetivo. Durante unos instantes éste no pareció verse afectado por ellos. Era como si ambas ráfagas fueran rechazadas por ese campo de fuerza. No obstante el meteorito comenzó a frenar su vertiginosa caída hacia la Tierra. Lornd y Roy emitían más energía recurriendo a todas sus reservas y, poco a poco, fueron impulsando la gran roca hacia arriba entre una enorme descarga de relámpagos y truenos que ensordecían el aire. En la base de la isla todo temblaba y cada cual se aferraba a lo que podía para no caer, grietas cada vez más grandes se abrían incluso en el sólido hormigón armado de la pared.

-¡Qué Dios nos asista!- chillaba Tom entre la conmoción general. -

 

En ese instante uno de los pocos androides que quedaban alcanzó a Guerrero Plutón con un rayo hiriendo a la muchacha que salió despedida a pocos metros. Pese a que Lornd se percató de ello no podía moverse de su sitio. Nada más pudo gritar impotente, pero a la vez incapaz de dejar de emitir su poder contra el meteorito.

-¡SETSUNAAAA!

 

Tan solo Haruka y Michiru junto con Hotaru fueron capaces de auxiliarla, pero ellas tuvieron que centrarse en destruir a los últimos androides. El meteoro por su parte comenzaba a acusar la fuerza del ataque. El campo de fuerza cedió finalmente y en la gran roca iban apareciendo enormes grietas que rezumaban magma. En la Tierra también se producían colosales erupciones volcánicas, enormes brechas se abrían surcando el suelo de todos los continentes. Lornd y Roy se vaciaban en mantener la fuerza de sus rayos. La montaña que sostenía a Lornd se derrumbaba a sus pies, Setsuna cayó rodando por ella aparentemente inconsciente, en tanto sus amigas corrían a su lado para auxiliarla…

-¡Vamos sujetadla! – Les indicó Haruka a sus compañeras.-  
-Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto.- Gritó Michiru sosteniendo la cabeza de su compañera caída sobre su regazo.-  
-Ya es tarde para eso.- Sentenció Hotaru aproximándose hacia sus compañeras para resguardarlas.-

 

En otra parte del planeta Roy lanzó toda la energía que tenía, a su alrededor la tierra se agrietaba y todo se movía. Las sailors y las justicieras pudieron reagruparse y unirse a su alrededor ahora desplegando una especie de campana de energía para proteger aquellos escasos metros cuadrados en los que estaban.

-Depende de mi hermano ahora. – Pudo jadear Roy tumbado en el suelo y al borde del agotamiento, en tanto Bertie era capaz de dejar el escudo para recostar la cabeza de su novio en su regazo y acariciarle la cara con suavidad. – Espero que pueda mantener esa intensidad…  
-Lo conseguirá. - Afirmó ella en tanto, junto a su chico y al resto miraban al cielo, observando como aquella enorme roca parecía estar desintegrándose. – Tiene que conseguirlo…

 

Con un último esfuerzo del saiyan finalmente su rayo de energía agrietó el meteorito de forma decisiva haciéndolo estallar. Entonces una gigantesca explosión sacudió la Tierra, hasta la atmósfera pareció temblar. Lornd pudo avanzar a duras penas hacia las chicas, y viendo el estado de Plutón, que parecía muy malherida, reaccionó elevando su rostro al cielo y lanzando un grito tal que aún podía escucharse en medio de todo aquel caos. Ante las caras atónitas del resto de las chicas él levantó una de sus manos y arrojó una esfera de energía de color azul intenso. Al poco todas le vieron congestionarse, por increíble que pareciera Hotaru fue la primera en observar, exclamando atónita.

-Su cola. ¡Ha vuelto a crecerle!  
-Esta vez ¡NOOOOOOO! ¿Me oyes? ¡No volveréis a quitármela!- Aulló él mirando desafiante hacia el cielo, desde donde llegaba una tremenda onda de choque. – No lo haréis…

 

Lo siguiente que presenciaron ni Hotaru, ni Haruka ni Michiru serían capaces de olvidarlo nunca. Aquel hombre comenzó a aullar de una forma cada vez más animal. Su rostro se desencajó a medida que su mandíbula aumentaba de tamaño y se alargaba. Todo su cuerpo crecía sin parar y se llenaba de un pelo marrón y denso, del mismo tipo que su cola. En pocos segundos Lornd se había convertido en una especie de simio gigantesco que se aporreaba el pecho y rugía contra aquel cataclismo que se les venía encima. De pronto se giró ante ellas que ahora estaban petrificadas de espanto y con dos poderosas manos, más grandes que automóviles, las envolvió a las cuatro. Las tres que permanecían conscientes comprendieron entonces sus intenciones y no se movieron, eso sí, manteniendo a Setsuna en la postura más confortable que pudieron. Después, aquel enorme simio puso sus manos juntas y contra su gigantesco pecho, girándose de espaldas para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba…

 

La onda de choque de la destrucción del meteorito alcanzó la Tierra provocando tremendas olas y hundimientos en su corteza. Enormes maremotos sepultaron ciudades enteras, una gigantesca ola arrasó la posición de Lornd que pese a ello aguantó firme estrechando a Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru entre sus manos y protegiéndolas con su propio cuerpo. Por su lado, Roy y las demás guerreras resistieron como pudieron en su territorio los temblores de tierra, protegiéndose con sus energías. Una vez pasado este envite, Zafiro, Ail, Diamante y Nephrite entraron en acción y se centraron en destruir todos los fragmentos de meteoritos que caían, lanzando contra ellos innumerables rayos de energía. Poco a poco la gran onda de choque fue menguando en poder hasta que una calma total se adueñó de todo el mundo, dejando ver, eso sí en muchos lugares, una faz totalmente cambiada y remodelada por las enormes fuerzas que se habían desatado. En el enclave del rey de los saiyan apenas si quedaba una lengua de tierra tras aquel enorme tsunami. El mono gigante, visiblemente agotado, se sacudió su pelaje de la humedad del agua. Después, mirando con unos enormes ojos que centelleaban de un tono rojo intenso, descubrió un promontorio que parecía estar a una altura y distancia seguras. Se aprestó a dirigirse hacia allí con sus últimas fuerzas. Aquella bola azul intensa que lanzara se estaba extinguiendo ya. Cuando finalmente desapareció, aquel enorme animal fue poco a poco reduciendo su tamaño. Justo a un par de metros de altura de la seguridad de ese promontorio las sailors saltaron agarrando a Setsuna y tomaron tierra en tanto Lornd volvía a estar en su forma humana normal, inconsciente sobre el suelo…

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo- Musitó Michiru.-  
-Ahora no tenemos tiempo ni para asombrarnos.- la recordó Haruka indicándole.- Vamos, hay que asegurar a Setsuna.-

 

Y junto con Hotaru se dispusieron a ello. En el refugio, una vez pasó el peligro, todos se fueron reponiendo y celebraron el éxito con gritos de júbilo y abrazos entre ellos. En su zona de operaciones, el otro saiyan y las chicas jadeaban agotados también pero estaban exultantes de júbilo.

-¡Alabado sea Dios, mi hermano lo ha logrado!- gritó Roy a los cuatro vientos convertido en súper guerrero, aunque enseguida retornó a su estado normal, incapaz de prolongar su transformación durante más tiempo. Bertie corrió solícitamente para servirle de apoyo ante de que se cayera. – Gracias cubito. Creo que debo tomar una alubia. Aunque no sé si me quedará alguna. – Pudo decir el exhausto chico.-  
-La buscaremos cariño.- Le sonrió dulcemente ella acariciándole el pelo en tanto le sostenía la cabeza sobre su regazo.- Seguro que alguna quedará.

 

Las sailor del sistema solar exterior mientras atendían a su compañera. Afortunadamente Hotaru pudo aplicar su poder curativo a su amiga Plutón y ella pareció mejorar, pero no lo suficiente. Había perdido mucha sangre por sus heridas. Lornd también recobró momentáneamente el conocimiento. Apenas pudo musitar a Haruka que corrió a interesarse por su estado.

-Dadle una alubia. En mi bolsa, ella la guarda… 

 

La sailor miró descubriendo el saquito que el saiyan le diera a Setsuna antes de que todo comenzara. Efectivamente había una sola alubia, Urano dudaba, también aquel tipo parecía estar en un estado muy precario. Al límite de sus propias fuerzas. Pero él la miró con una expresión inequívoca, antes de perder nuevamente el sentido. La guerrera entonces se dirigió con rapidez a Hotaru, entregándole aquello. Saturno no perdió ni un segundo y puso aquella judía en la boca de su compañera, que, si bien muy débil había recobrado el conocimiento lo suficiente como para masticarla y tragarla. Aquello fue, como de costumbre, milagroso. La muchacha se repuso enseguida. Ahora, aunque con sus uniformes de guerreras desgarrados, las cuatro estaban bien. Pero Setsuna se percató de inmediato de que el saiyan estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo e inconsciente. Antes de que Haruka pudiera decirle nada corrió hacia él y trató de reanimarle girándole con gran esfuerzo y levantando su cabeza para colocarla entre sus rodillas.

-¡Vamos aguanta!, lo hemos logrado. ¡Vamos! – Le pedía Plutón con visible preocupación en el rostro en tanto rebuscaba en aquella vacía bolsita con premura. – ¡Aguanta!….  
-Me pidió que te diera su última alubia. Pensaba en ti más que en él mismo. – Le desveló Haruka entre consternada y llena de admiración en tanto miraba al saiyan caído. -

 

Tanto Urano, como Michiru que llegaba ahora también recobrada de aquellos avatares, e incluso Hotaru, que se aproximó despacio hasta ellos, jurarían que los ojos de Plutón se habían humedecido. De inmediato Saturno puso en práctica sus poderes curativos con aquel formidable guerrero. Por suerte éste solo sufría un agotamiento extremo y la energía de la muchacha contribuyó a mejorar su estado. Pese a ello no lograron reanimarle. Fue Hotaru sin embargo la que, sonriendo animosamente, puso una mano sobre las de su amiga y le aseguró.

-Va a estar bien, solo tiene que descansar, lo que ha hecho ha sido excesivo, incluso para él.

 

Y para sorpresa de sus amigas dos lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Setsuna, aunque ella sonrió ahora pese a todo de forma luminosa. Aquello fue emotivo para todas aunque, en esta ocasión fue Michiru la que, mirando a aquel saiyan, rompió aquel dramático momento y exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh Dios mío! , ¡Vaya cosa tan larga!  
-Sí, es increíble que volviera a crecerle tan rápido. - Convino Hotaru que miraba abrazaba ahora a Setsuna dándole la espalda al guerrero. -  
-No, creo que en esta ocasión Michiru no se refiere a esa cola. – Pudo puntualizar Haruka que también había mirado en aquella dirección y ahora parecía estar visiblemente colorada, al igual que Neptuno. - Es algo realmente…No sé…como calificarlo.

 

Aunque fue Setsuna la que, levantándose con celeridad, recogió unas grandes ramas de palmeras caídas provistas de hojas que tenían a unos metros y las depositó encima de aquellas partes comprometedoras, suspirando, en tanto se dirigió a sus compañeras para declarar con severidad y cierta reprobación.

-Creo que se ha ganado al menos un poco de dignidad.  
-Es cierto, perdona. – Admitió Haruka dejando de lado las bromas. –No es el momento ni el lugar.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Hotaru, que apenas se dio cuenta de todo aquello.-  
-Nada, nada – le sonrió Michiru distrayendo la atención de la chiquilla para pedirle. - Espero que puedas comunicarte con las chicas para que vengan a sacarnos de aquí.

 

Por suerte a Roy sí que le quedaba una alubia. Una vez recuperadas sus fuerzas no le fue difícil transportarse con todas las sailors y las chicas de la mano al laboratorio. Allí se aprovisionó de una bolsita con alguna más que Tom previsoramente había llevado. Luego rastreó la posición de su hermano, pero estaba visiblemente preocupado puesto que no sentía su energía con claridad. Al fin, la voz de Hotaru vía transmisor les tranquilizó. Pidió a sus compañeras que se transportasen hasta donde estaban ellas y, que a ser posible, aparte de alubias llevasen un pantalón y alguna camisa talla extra grande. En cuanto éstas usaron el teleport, Roy a su vez fue hacia las chicas con aquellas prendas. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir para que las querían. Por supuesto él se ocupó de vestir algo a su hermano en tanto Setsuna, y Hotaru, Cetro Granate y Lanza del Silencio en mano, se interponían entre ambos y las más que curiosas Usagi, Minako, Makoto y Rei que clavaban unos ojos como platos en aquella escena.

-¡Chicas por favor! – Les pidió Ami visiblemente colorada, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos. - No está bien espiar así.  
-Sí, claro, por eso tú tienes los dedos de la mano entreabiertos. ¿Verdad rica?- Replicó Minako con cierta sorna. -

 

Mercurio aun enrojeció más esbozando una sonrisita de circunstancias. Finalmente Roy pudo acabar de vestir a su hermano para que aquella embarazosa situación terminase, aunque por supuesto, una vez superada la crisis, Haruka no iba a dejarlo estar tan fácilmente.

-No sabéis lo que os habéis perdido, chicas. – Les pudo decir con un tono entre confidencial y hasta meloso cuando agregó. - Si hasta a mí me ha llamado la atención.   
-Lo cierto es que, con algo así. – Sonrió ampliamente Michiru para continuar la broma. - Te podrían dar ganas de cambiar de gustos. ¿Eh?  
-Podría ser – se sonrió a su vez su amiga, para sentenciar como era su costumbre - ¿es que estás celosa?-  
-¡Hummm!- Replicó ésta visiblemente divertida para convenir. – Podría ser. Pero creo que habría suficiente para las dos.  
-¡Oh chicas!, por favor, ¡dejadlo ya! – Exclamó Setsuna cuyo rostro estaba visiblemente enrojecido por el pudor.-

 

Entre tanto las demás estaban tan coloradas que ni se atrevían a cruzar las miradas entre ellas. Hasta Hotaru, pese a su menor edad, parecía sentirse violenta con aquel tema. Fue Roy el que, cargando a su hermano sobre uno de sus hombros, les dijo tras sonreír divertido al presenciar aquellas escenas.

-Volvamos a la base, tenéis que contarles a todos lo ocurrido.

 

Aunque evidentemente el chico no se refería a esto último, ya se ocuparon, Usagi y Minako sobre todo, en propagar la noticia. Esmeralda que al igual que las demás chicas, escuchaba con ojos como platos le dijo a Diamante, que junto con los otros luchadores habían vuelto y también estaban atónitos.

\- Cariño, espero y deseo que, al menos, podrás igualar eso...  
\- Se hará lo que se pueda - repuso él entre la broma y el asombro -...

 

Tras estas palabras todos se rieron a carcajadas, Lornd por fin recobró el sentido. Su hermano le dio una alubia que rápidamente comió recuperándose de inmediato. No fue consciente de aquella chanza que se había montado a su costa, aunque le extrañó que las mujeres le mirasen de reojo y se ruborizaran apartando enseguida la vista. No obstante Masters, el millonario propietario de aquello, un tipo de mediana estatura y edad, pelo castaño claro y con gafas, distrajo pronto la atención de todos de aquel escabroso asunto para contribuir a la seriedad e incluso el pesar general, al traer las cifras de daños.

\- Por lo que hemos podido recibir muchas ciudades han quedado destruidas y a pesar de las medidas de evacuación han muerto millones de personas. Sin embargo, siendo como son lamentables noticias, lo bueno es que la Tierra se ha salvado y eso es lo que cuenta. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.  
\- Ojalá pudiese haberlo destruido sin provocar víctimas inocentes - se lamentó Lornd. -  
\- Lo hiciste de la única forma en que te era posible, estamos vivos gracias a ti - se apresuró a consolarle Setsuna con el asentimiento del resto. -

 

Agradecido, el guerrero le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada visiblemente ruborizada. Los otros mientras charlaban de los costes de las reconstrucciones. Masters les informó que los gobiernos de los respectivos países correrían con los gastos y que él ayudaría en lo que fuera posible. Así se separaron, pasaron varios días y Setsuna no tuvo noticias de Lornd, parecía que hubiese desaparecido del Planeta. Un día, paseando con sus compañeras del sistema solar exterior, camino de una reunión con el resto del grupo, ellas la notaron bastante decaída.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- le inquirió Michiru preocupada - no eres la misma desde hace días.  
\- Estás muy apagada, y eso no es nada bueno - añadió Haruka inquieta también. -  
\- Nada. - Replicó ella con voz apagada, casi musitando para sí – no ha sido capaz de despedirse.  
-Es un guerrero del espacio. - Le contestó inocentemente Hotaru que si captó estas últimas palabras. – Habrá tenido que ir a luchar contra algún otro enemigo.  
\- No te preocupes.- Le sonrió débilmente su amiga sentenciando.- Lo comprendo, es como yo. Una persona acostumbrada a la soledad. Quizás sea mejor así.

 

La joven no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quizás a pesar de todo había fracasado en su misión. Esa que Serenity la encomendase. O pudiera ser que no. La idea era que aquel prodigioso guerrero defendiese la Tierra, en lugar de ser una amenaza. Y eso se había logrado. Pero la veterana sailor podría haber jurado que las intenciones de su futura soberana habrían ido más allá. Puede que ya nunca averiguase hasta qué punto. Incluso ella misma no sabía que pensar, ni tan siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía. Por su parte tanto Michiru como Haruka cruzaron sendas miradas de pesar por su amiga, pero no dijeron nada. Aunque cuando al fin llegaron junto a las otras sailors se encontraron con que el grupo de las justicieras y sus parejas, Tomoe y su equipo e incluso el propio Lornd estaban allí. Para sorpresa de las recién llegadas el punto de encuentro era un gran local con karaoke incorporado y bastantes sillas, así como una mesa con comida y bebida. Aquello por supuesto se lo aclaró Usagi cuando las informó con su habitual tono despreocupado.

-Bueno, se nos ocurrió hacer una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el éxito. Aunque si os lo llegamos a decir quizás no hubieseis venido. Por eso os dijimos que era una reunión para discutir estrategias. Y avisamos también a Lornd, antes de que se marchase.

 

Haruka y Michiru optaron por encogerse de hombros. ¡Esta Usagi!, aunque debieron reconocer que la fiesta fue muy animada, casi todos cantaron en el karaoke liderados por Tom y Roy. Éste último dedicó a su complacido hermano y a la azorada Setsuna una canción muy especial. Esa que comentase con Bertie.

 

“Y te apresuras precipitadamente,  
Tienes un nuevo objetivo,  
Y te apresuras precipitadamente fuera de control,  
Piensas que eres muy fuerte,  
Pero no existe ninguna parada,  
Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.  
Nada que puedas hacer, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.  
No hay nada que puedas, nada que puedas, nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Y te apresuras precipitadamente,  
Tienes un nuevo objetivo,  
Y te apresuras precipitadamente fuera de control,  
Piensas que eres muy fuerte,  
Pero no existe ninguna parada,  
Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.  
(Sí!)

Eh, él solía ser un hombre con un palo en su mano,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.  
Ella solía ser una mujer con un puesto de perritos calientes,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.

Ahora tienes sopa en el cesto de la ropa sucia,  
Ahora tienes cuerdas, vas a perder tus trapos.  
Te estas metiendo en una pelea,  
Luego no es tan maravilloso cuando estas gritando en la noche,  
Déjame salir de esta película B barata.

De cabeza por la carretera,  
Te apresuras precipitadamente fuera de control,  
Piensas que eres muy fuerte,  
Pero no existe ninguna parada y tú no puedes dejar de rockear,  
Y no hay nada que puedas, nada que puedas, nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Cuando un hombre al rojo vivo conoce a una ardiente dama blanca,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.  
Pronto el fuego que comienza furioso te lleva medio a la locura,  
Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do.

Ahora empiezan enloqueciendo dondequiera que vayas,  
No pudiste comenzar a caminar porque tus pies se quemaron,  
No hay tiempo para pensar mal de lo correcto,  
Porque la razón está fuera de la ventana, mejor agárrate fuerte.

Te apresuras precipitadamente,  
De cabeza, fuera de control, (Sí)  
Y piensas que eres muy fuerte,  
Pero no existe ninguna parada,  
Y no hay nada, nada, nada, que puedas hacer al respecto, en absoluto.

Sí sí,  
Está bien - allá vamos.

Y te apresuras precipitadamente por la carretera,  
Te apresuras de cabeza, fuera de control,  
Y tú piensas que eres muy fuerte,  
Pero no existe ninguna parada,  
No hay nada nada nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Ah ha  
De cabeza.  
Sí sí sí.  
De cabeza.  
De cabeza.

De cabeza”

(Headlong QUEEN, crédito al autor)

 

También Mimet y Samantha junto a Daniel hicieron grandes aportaciones, incluso el doctor Tomoe se arrancó con algunas. Al final, tras comer y beber, algunos jugaron al twister y era gracioso ver a la alocada Mimet dando las instrucciones.

-Pie derecho, tres azul.- Le indicaba a un inspirado Nephrite que se colocaba en la postura requerida. – Mano izquierda rojo cuatro y pie izquierdo verde seis- le indicó a Zafiro que, visiblemente divertido fue a colocarse, aunque se trastabilló, pero cuando el equipo de Mimet iba a cantar victoria éste se mantuvo levitando. - ¡Eso no vale!- protestó la muchacha. - No es justo usar tus poderes.  
-Habló Mimet, la que nunca hacía trampas en Brujas Cinco. – Le susurró Kaori que estaba por ahí cerca, con una media sonrisa. -  
-Bueno, - se sonrojó ésta, oponiendo a aquello. - Al menos nunca hice trampas al twister.  
-¡Por que no podías! No te quitábamos el ojo de encima - rio su interlocutora y la aludida, lo cierto es que terminó reconociéndolo y riendo con ella. -  
-¡Ahí me has pillado!- Declaró la muchacha, que, una vez adoptó una de aquellas rocambolescas posturas y aguantó, pudo exclamar.- ¡Mimet lo ha conseguido!

 

Entre esas y otras celebraciones en medio de un muy buen ambiente pasó la tarde. Al final Lornd les comunicó su deseo de marcharse en unas horas. Tenía pendientes otros asuntos, según pudo decir. Le desearon buena suerte y se dividieron en corrillos, poco a poco se fueron despidiendo, hasta que solamente quedaron Roy, Beruche, Lornd y las guerreras del espacio exterior. 

-Espero que te vaya bien por ahí fuera.- Le deseó Haruka. -  
-Sí, cuídate amigo. – Añadió Michiru. –  
-Vaya, celebro que ya no me consideréis enemigo vuestro. – Se sonrió adustamente él haciendo que las otras le imitasen. -  
-Claro que no. Al contrario, ven a vernos pronto. – Pudo añadir Hotaru con incluso un tono afectuoso. –

 

El rey de los saiyan sonrió, ahora más ampliamente, acariciando el pelo de la niña con suavidad. Era algo sorprendente lo que cambiaba aquella cría cuando no estaba en su papel de guerrera, aunque lo mismo podía aplicársele a él y al resto de las personas que le rodeaban. Quizás hubiera sido hermoso quedarse a vivir en ese mundo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que le deparaba su destino. Miró de soslayo a Setsuna que parecía estar charlando ahora con Roy, aunque la muchacha debió de notarlo. También Haruka pareció verlo y le susurró algo a Michiru y a Hotaru, éstas se alejaron en dirección a Beruche y al hermano de Lornd. Una vez a su lado entablaron conversación. Roy parecía reírse ahora con Haruka de alguna especie de broma o comentario. Lo cierto es que el chico hacía como si estuviera acelerando los manillares de una moto invisible provocando a su vez las carcajadas de las sailors. El saiyan no les escuchaba aunque tampoco le interesaba demasiado, lo que si vio es a Plutón despidiéndose del grupo y acercándose hasta él.

-¿Te marcharás enseguida?- Le preguntó la muchacha entablando así conversación. -  
-Lo antes que pueda. Todavía debo recorrer mucho universo hasta ponerle las manos encima a ese tirano. Le juré que me ocuparía de él y yo…  
-Si - sonrió ella. - Mantienes tu palabra. Lo sé.  
-Ojalá que las cosas fueran distintas… - Pudo decir él mirando de soslayo al grupo de su hermano, Bertie y las guerreras que ahora parecían mantener una charla muy animada. – De veras que me gustaría no volver a vagar por ahí, en soledad…  
-No tienes que enséñame el significado de estar sola. – Le dijo ella a Lornd, que antes de que pudiera replicar se vio sorprendido por aquella chica. – Lo conozco muy bien.

 

Setsuna tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó hacia sí. Pese a ser una mujer alta y llevar tacones tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Él la observó sorprendido y ella simplemente sonrió sentenciando.

-Bueno, puede que no tenga otra ocasión después…

 

Ahora fue él quien la tomó por los hombros y la besó, esta vez aquel beso fue mucho más largo. Para decirle con pasión apenas contenida.

-Sé que mi capsula es pequeña, pero quién sabe. Para casos de emergencia caben dos personas. Y me gustaría contar con el apoyo de una experta en los confines de este sistema solar.

 

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un brillo de ilusión pareció relucir en ellos, aunque de inmediato se extinguió para dejar paso a una mirada melancólica. 

-Ya te dije una vez, los deseos y sentimientos personales en nuestro caso no son lo más importante.

 

Y él asintió con lentitud comprendiendo aquello demasiado bien. No obstante su beso no había pasado desapercibido. El grupo de sus amigos había cesado en sus comentarios y miraba anonadado hacia la pareja. Y fue Hotaru la que esbozó una sonrisa más amplia para comentar.

-Creo que tardaremos en ver a Setsuna - mamá.

 

Las mismas Haruka y Michiru la interrogaron con la mirada. ¿Había algo que esa mocosa sabía y de lo que ellas no tenían ni la menor idea? Aunque todos callaron cuando Lornd y Setsuna se acercaron para reunirse con ellos. Hotaru entonces, quizás adivinando lo que sucedía, sacó una carta de un bolsillo de su blusa y se la entregó a Plutón. Ésta le dedicó una mirada sorprendida aunque su compañera le hizo un ademán para que abriera la misiva. Setsuna lo hizo. Era una carta escrita por la mismísima soberana del Milenario de Plata. Aunque llevase la firma de Usagi y una cabecita de conejo mal dibujada al final. En ella la guerrera Plutón pudo leer y lo hizo en voz alta ante las curiosas miradas del resto del grupo.

-“Dado que esta crisis ha sido superada, espero que ahora tengamos un tiempo de paz y estabilidad. No creo necesitar a todas mis guerreras en la Tierra. Por el contrario sería muy conveniente que alguien patrullase los límites de nuestro sistema solar. Elegid de entre vosotras una “voluntaria”. ¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió a la pequeña que, sin reprimir una sonrisita algo pícara, le respondió. -  
-La reina Serenity quiso tener unas palabras conmigo tras la destrucción del asteroide. Quedó gratamente impresionada con Lornd y me pidió que hiciéramos lo posible para consolidar una alianza con el rey de los Guerreros del Espacio.  
-Puedes decirle a tu reina que siempre contará con mi amistad, y eso es extensible a todas vosotras. – Terció agradecidamente él llevándose el puño derecho a su pecho. -  
-La amistad es algo muy importante- convino Haruka que pudo decir ahora simulando desgana. - Pero no contéis conmigo. Yo no tengo ganas de irme tan lejos. Y el campeonato de motociclismo está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
-A mí no me mires. – Añadió Michiru que, con cierta sorna sentenció. - ¡Yo, ni loca! La temporada de conciertos comienza en pocos días. Y tengo muchos compromisos.  
-Yo soy muy joven y debo estudiar. – Intervino Hotaru que agregó también. - Y espero que Chibiusa venga a visitarme desde el futuro. Creo que estaba haciendo un equipo nuevo de sailors con el cuarteto de las amazonas. En su última carta me comentó que deseaba venir aquí con ellas para que practicásemos.

 

Setsuna suspiró sin poder evitar sonreír. ¡Vaya amigas que tenía! Aunque ahora, tratando de parecer solemne sin conseguirlo demasiado, declaró.

-Tratándose de una orden de la reina gustosamente me ofreceré voluntaria.  
-Que tengáis un buen viaje. Al menos no tendréis que temer a la soledad - les deseó Beruche guiñándoles un cómplice ojo. -  
-Buena suerte, hermano. – Le dijo Roy a Lornd tras estrecharle la mano y darle un abrazo para luego corregir mirando a la guerrera Plutón. - Os deseo buena suerte a los dos. 

 

Lornd le agradeció el gesto y usando su mando a distancia hizo venir a su cápsula. Esta vez el aparato descendió sin estruendo, suavemente se posó en el suelo y abrió la portezuela. En tanto el saiyan y Setsuna conversaban para regocijo del grupo.

-En esta ocasión el viaje durará un poco más, pero creo que sé dónde dejaron alguna que otra cápsula los esbirros de Gralas. No te será difícil aprender a manejarla.- Apuntó él.-  
-No te preocupes. No hace falta. De todos modos, la última vez no me pareció algo tan incómodo. – Replicó ella con tono divertido. -

 

Y ahora sí que ambos se dirigieron a sus amigos y se despidieron. Lornd entró en la nave y Setsuna lo hizo tras él. Sentándose sobre sus rodillas como la otra vez, pero ahora con mayor proximidad. Ambos saludaron con la mano. Sus amigos devolvieron el saludo y la cápsula se elevó rauda, tomando cada vez más velocidad, para desaparecer en la atmósfera, rumbo al espacio exterior a la búsqueda de más aventuras…

 

Aunque sin que ninguno lo percibiera cerca, a unas decenas de metros, elevada en el aire, una extraña figura oscura que portaba un libro de color burdeos asintió con aprobación, cerró ese tomo dejando marcada una página con un separador y desapareció…


	3. Historia de Daniel, Mimet y familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué ocurrió con Mimet? . ¿Acaso la miembro de Brujas Cinco murió realmente?.

Una soleada mañana Tom se despertó dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día. Cooan dormía junto a él, ella solía levantarse temprano, pero ayer trasnocharon y debía de estar cansada. El muchacho decidió levantarse en silencio para no despertarla, entonces sonó el teléfono. El sonido penetrante hizo salir de aquel plácido estado a Cooan, ésta medio abriendo un ojo, le susurró cansinamente a su esposo en tanto se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada...

-Cariño contesta el teléfono, por favor, me está volviendo loca....

 

El aludido descolgó el auricular y escuchó tras pronunciar el, dígame, de rigor. Con sorpresa y alegría descubrió que se trataba de su madre...

-Hola Tom, ¿qué tal estás hijo? Te llamo para decirte que os esperamos a Constance y a ti para la cena, tengo muchas cosas que contaros, espero que vengáis. A ver si tú y tu hermano podéis pasar algún tiempo juntos.

 

El muchacho recordó que había quedado en ir a visitar a sus padres con Cooan. Ellos apenas la conocían y estaban deseosos de verla, pero se le había olvidado. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, en fin. Le dijo que sí a su madre y le dio recuerdos, luego se lo contó a su mujer. A ella le pareció bien, de las pocas veces que había visto a los padres de su marido tenía una muy buena opinión de ambos. Además, los conoció en circunstancias bastante aciagas, cuando Tom quedó paralítico tras el ataque de un demonio. Entonces, a pesar de la gravedad de aquello y de la preocupación, los padres del muchacho la apoyaron a ella cuando más hundida por la culpa se sentía. La chica deseaba corresponder a esa amabilidad y era cierto. Le había comentado a su esposo que tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo con los padres de él y ahora flamantes suegros de ella. Pese a esto, aun desperezándose le comentó a Tom con cierto tono admonitorio.

-Bueno, mira que olvidarte de decirme eso…  
-Lo siento cariño.- Pudo disculparse él.- Sé que es algo precipitado y que quizás hubieras preferido hacer otra cosa.  
-Nada de eso. Ya te dije que tengo muchas ganas de conocer mejor a tu familia. Es solo que tendremos que ir sin siquiera poder llevarles algo. Por lo menos un detallito.  
-No te preocupes por eso. – Repuso él.- A mis padres no les van esa clase de cosas.  
-Pues entonces espera a que me espabile, luego desayunamos y preparamos el equipaje. Tenemos tiempo hasta la cena...-Afirmó su mujer.-  
-Sí, pero mi casa está muy lejos, el viaje es largo y no hay aeropuerto, tendremos que ir en coche. - Objetó el chico -.  
-Bueno, tranquilo Tom...llegaremos, no hay de qué preocuparse- sonrió Cooan con un gesto tranquilizador. -

 

Y como de costumbre ella tenía razón, el día pasó entre los preparativos y el viaje y ambos llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena. La familia de Tom, su madre Sarah, una mujer en apariencia frágil y algo más baja que Cooan, su padre William por el contrario de constitución recia, pelo cano y de estatura pareja a la de su hijo y su hermano Daniel, un chico moreno y de ojos azules como su hermano mayor, aunque algo más alto y delgado, les recibieron con entusiasmo a las puertas de una finca de apreciable tamaño. Cercana a la misma se extendían unos campos de cultivo de cereales propiedad de la familia. 

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- Quiso saber Sarah rompiendo así el hielo tras los saludos protocolarios.-  
-Ha sido muy bonito.- Declaró Cooan.- He visto paisajes muy hermosos.  
-Pues ahora a descansar, os dejaremos un rato para que os aseéis, os pongáis cómodos y deshagáis las maletas.- Terció William.-  
-Gracias papá.- Dijo el chico tomando en efecto una de ellas.-

Aunque cuando Cooan iba a hacer lo mismo el padre de su esposo miró significativamente a Daniel. Éste enseguida se apresuró a tomar esa maleta.

-Por favor, permíteme Connie.- Le pidió con amabilidad.-  
-Gracias, eres muy amable.- Sonrió ella, ante las miradas de aprobación de los padres del muchacho.-

 

Así entraron en casa y los recién llegados se prepararon. Después bajaron al comedor donde ya estaba puesta la mesa. Will la bendijo como era tradición en la familia. Cooan agachó la cabeza de forma respetuosa. Ella no era cristiana. Al menos hasta su llegada a los Estados Unidos y su lucha contra los demonios. Después, se lo planteó seriamente. Lo curioso es que había hablado de eso con Rei. Recordó algo de aquella charla, justo al poco de terminar la lucha. La sacerdotisa todavía estaba en Nueva York, al igual que ella, un poco después de aquella fiesta de la victoria que tuvieron. Las dos conversaban y Cooan le quiso pedir su opinión.

-Verás… lo cierto es que estoy algo confusa. No es que sea demasiado religiosa. Pero los padres de Tommy sí que lo son. Y después de lo que hemos vivido…  
-No te inquietes por eso.- La animó su amiga.- Ellos te aceptarán tal y como eres. De eso estoy segura. Por lo que me has contado, y lo que yo misma pude comprobar cuando vinieron a ver a Tom al hospital, les caíste muy bien.  
-Sí, pero sabes que yo soy…bueno, solo he ido a tu santuario Shinto cuando de veras he querido rezar…Ahora creo que los espíritus podrían ofenderse si yo…  
-Nada de eso.- Replicó su amiga alegando.- Como bien sabes soy sacerdotisa de Hikawa y pese a ello he estudiado en un colegio católico. Los practicantes del shinto no tenemos conflictos en ese terreno. Puedes profesar otra religión y venir a rezar al santuario sin ningún temor.  
-Me dejas mucho más tranquila.- Pudo sonreír Cooan, contándole a su amiga.- Sé que Bertie ha tenido un dilema similar. Roy es católico, pese a que muchas veces no lo parezca.- Ambas rieron por ese comentario, y al poco, tras recobrar la seriedad, la chica prosiguió.- Ella desea que cuando se casen y tengan hijos, estos sean educados en esa fe. A mí me parece bien, dado que pensamos quedarnos a vivir aquí. Más que por religión en realidad es por seguir las costumbres.

 

Rei suspiró entonces mirando a su amiga para tomar sus manos entre las de ella y sentenciar con tono amable.

-Mira Cooan, tanto tú como tu hermana sois dos personas estupendas. Desde hace mucho tiempo que habéis demostrado ser bondadosas y ayudar a los demás. Eso es una virtud en cualquier religión. Por eso te digo que no deberías hacer nada que no desees. En el caso de Bertie, por lo que me has contado ya está decidida. En el tuyo, si también es así, no dudes por mi causa. Si no dabas el paso por no ofenderme, no temas. Por mí no existe inconveniente alguno.

 

Eso hizo que su amiga respirase aliviada. Ahora lo rememoraba en tanto terminó aquella oración entonada por el padre de Tom. Sarah entonces comenzó a servir, ofreciéndole primero a ella. 

-Dame tu plato querida.- Le pidió la amable mujer, la joven obedeció al punto.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Declaró tras recibir la humeante sopa que componía el primer plato.-

 

Tras servir a todos empezaron. Mientras cenaban, charlaron de muchas cuestiones. La joven pareja les contó a sus anfitriones como lo habían pasado en su reciente viaje de novios. Aunque hubo ciertos asuntos de aquella Luna de Miel que por su particular naturaleza poco corriente decidieron obviar. Pese a todo tenían muchas vivencias que narrar y los familiares del chico escucharon muy interesados. Aunque según pasaba el rato parecía que Sarah estuviera ansiosa por algún motivo. Cuando finalmente hablaron un poco de otras cosas e incluso Tom les puso al corriente de cómo estaban Roy y Beruche, que acababan de terminar también su Luna de Miel por Europa, la madre de Tom no pudo aguantar más las ganas que tenía de contarles a su hijo y a Cooan lo sucedido. Afortunadamente se trataban de buenas noticias puesto que la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa les desveló.

-Verás hijo, ¿sabes que tu hermano Daniel ha hecho un cursillo de informática y ha quedado entre los mejores? Le han mandado una invitación para que vaya al Japón, a terminar allí de perfeccionar su curso y puede que le den trabajo. ¿No es maravilloso?...  
-¡Es algo estupendo, mama! - repuso Tom muy animado, dirigiéndose a su hermano con desenfado - y tú, Daniel, podrías haberlo dicho, hombre.  
-Verás Tom.- Intervino el aludido. -Mamá tenía tantas ganas de decírtelo que no se lo he querido chafar. Lo cierto es que fue una especie de iniciativa para la caza de talentos organizada por la Masters Corporation. Buscan gente con buen nivel de informática y habilidades en programación. Les envié uno de mis diseños y me llamaron.  
-¡Enhorabuena hermanito!- le felicitó Tom, añadiendo divertido. – Nuestros padres ya no podrán decir que sólo te dedicas a los videojuegos.  
\- No- negó William asintiendo como si reconociera aquello. - Debo admitir que estaba equivocado. El muchacho ha aprendido tanto con los ordenadores haciéndose sus propios juegos que hasta se está sacando la carrera de informática. Y si esos ricachones de la Masters se han fijado en él, supongo que es porque tiene talento. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.  
\- Gracias papá. – Terció Daniel visiblemente feliz por aquellas palabras, lo cierto es que para él suponían un gran resarcimiento.- Eso es muy importante para mí.  
-Así es hijo.- Declaró su padre asintiendo con una media sonrisa entre su frondoso bigote para sentenciar.- Cuando debo admitir que estaba equivocado lo hago, un hombre de verdad tiene que reconocer cuando no tenía razón. Y lo que más me gusta es que has trabajado duro para lograr tu sueño. ¿No lo crees así Tom?  
-Claro papá.- Convino él dirigiéndose a su hermano.- Todo lo bueno en esta vida hay que ganárselo con mucho esfuerzo.

 

El chico se sentía muy feliz ahora. Durante varios años siempre tuvo que escuchar a su madre que se dedicase a estudiar más y jugar menos. Su propio padre también le decía que tenía que hacer otras cosas en lugar de echar tantas partiditas de ordenador para convertirse en un hombre de provecho. Con mucha paciencia y resignación él intentó explicarles muchas veces que los videojuegos aparte de ser su pasión, también le ayudaban a aprender matemáticas e incluso lógica en el instituto. A él le gustaba jugar sí, y acabar todas las pantallas de los juegos, pero cuando lo lograba se sentía incompleto. Como si pensara claramente que podía llegar a hacer más y que esos juegos estaban demasiado limitados o simplificados. Con mucho tesón pasaba horas y horas tratando de analizar los programas que los componían, se metía incluso en ellos y los modificaba añadiendo pantallas o cambiando las variables. Así, tras acabar el instituto el año pasado, decidió matricularse en informática. Poco a poco llegó incluso a crear los suyos propios, y eso que el ordenador de su casa era muy poco potente, una antigualla. Sus padres no parecían muy dispuestos a comprarle uno nuevo. Él tuvo eso sí, que trabajar y ayudar mucho a su padre en la granja. Como William le decía en muchas ocasiones.

\- Hijo, si quieres un nuevo ordenador me parece muy bien, pero deberás ganártelo con tu esfuerzo. Trabaja duro este verano y, a cambio, tendrás el que quieras. Así son las cosas en esta familia.

 

Y él lo hizo y ahora lo agradecía, podía presumir que todo lo había logrado por sus propios medios. Ganó dinero para comprarse el mejor pc disponible e incluso un karaoke al que modificó para poder conectarlo al sistema operativo del ordenador. Lo cierto es que el chico poseía una habilidad innata para la informática e incluso en cierto grado, para la ingeniería. Así pues, cuando haría tres meses leyó en la página web de la Masters que se convocaba un concurso para jóvenes talentos no lo dudó. Envió uno de sus proyectos y para su sorpresa estuvo entre los mejores y fue seleccionado. Aquello cambió las cosas y sus padres le empezaron a valorar como él deseaba. Ahora estaba recogiendo los frutos de ese tesón. De hecho hasta su hermano mayor, al que siempre había admirado y quizás envidiado puesto que sus padres siempre le ponían de ejemplo para todo, le halagaba sin reservas. A decir verdad Tom siempre había sido justo con él y fue el único que le había animado desde el comienzo a llevar a cabo sus sueños. Pensaba en eso cuando su propio hermano preguntó.

\- ¿Y cuándo tendrás que ir para Japón, Danny?  
\- En cuestión de tres o cuatro semanas. – Repuso él. -  
-Pues, como ya sabéis yo soy japonesa- les dijo Cooan a Daniel y sus padres, aunque enseguida matizó.- Bueno, he vivido mucho tiempo allí y conozco el idioma. Me gustaría ayudarte. Además, mi hermana mayor Petz y muchas amigas siguen viviendo allí. Las llamaré diciendo que vas a ir para allá. Y espero que puedan hacerte de anfitrionas. Para cualquier carta o texto que necesites escribir en ese idioma aquí me tienes. – Se ofreció ella con una animada sonrisa. -  
-Eso es magnífico, muchas gracias Connie.- Terció William visiblemente satisfecho reconociendo. - Estábamos preocupados por mandar al chico a un país tan extraño para nosotros, pero si tiene alguien que le ayude allí se aclimatará enseguida.  
-Pues mañana mismo llamaré a mi hermana y la pondré al corriente, estará encantada de echarte una mano - convino afablemente Cooan. -  
-Daniel, has tenido mucha suerte, te gustará mucho Japón. Ya verás- le animó su hermano -...  
-Tú has estado allí, ¿verdad Tom?....- preguntó Daniel con interés -...  
-Sí, unos días con Connie, después de casarnos y de nuestra Luna de Miel.  
-Ya tengo ganas de llegar allí, dicen que en cuestión de video juegos van muchos años por delante de nosotros.- Comentó Daniel entusiasmado. -  
-Daniel- le recriminó su madre con suavidad y pareciendo no recordar nada de lo que el chico había rememorado -Vas allí para aprender cosas útiles, no para perder el tiempo con juegos de ordenador...  
-No te preocupes mamá.- La tranquilizó éste. – Ya te dije que con video juegos precisamente es como aprenderé y también tendré ocasión de divertirme...  
-¡Lo que tienes que hacer!- -rio Tom para pincharle un poquito- es buscarte ya una chica. Ya va siendo hora de que te eches novia. Y no estés todo el día metido en el cuarto con el ordenador.  
-Tu hermano mayor tiene toda la razón, hijo.- Convino afablemente Will.-  
-Bueno, una como Connie no estaría mal.- Rio su hermano, también queriendo saber ahora diríase que con autentico interés teñido de broma - ¿Tienes alguna hermana que quede libre?  
-¡Ja, ja! - Cooan se rio también a la par que respondía divertida. - No, lo siento Daniel, tendrás que buscártela tú solito, en eso no puedo ayudarte. Aunque no sé si mis amigas tendrán novio...  
-¡Pobres de ellas si tienen que soportar a este mendrugo! - Terció Tom jocosamente -...  
-¡Eh!, no te metas conmigo.- Protestó jocosamente Daniel.-

 

Comenzó entonces a tirarle migas de pan a su hermano hasta que su padre le llamó al orden, cosa que puntualmente el muchacho respetó, a todo eso Tom le decía.

-Luego si quieres te doy la oportunidad de pelear en el cobertizo. Veremos si has entrenado desde que me fui...  
-¿Estás loco tío?- exclamó Daniel. -Tú eres campeón interuniversitario, yo sólo soy cinturón azul.  
-Daniel no le llames loco a tu hermano - le regañó su madre -  
-Sólo era una forma de hablar, mamá- se defendió este algo cortado. -  
-Pues no me gusta, no lo vuelvas a decir, ya sabes que en esta casa se habla con respeto. - Le ordenó Sarah.-

 

Desde luego esa mujer, educada en forma muy cristiana y tradicional era muy estricta con esa forma de emplear el lenguaje. Tom mientras había ignorado estos últimos comentarios y le dijo a su hermano con gesto sorprendido.

-¿Todavía eres azul? Ya deberías ser marrón por lo menos...  
-Sí, es que bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo de entrenarme - se disculpó el interpelado -...  
-Hijo,- añadió William - me temo que tu hermano Daniel no comparte tu pasión por las artes marciales. Prefiere zumbar a sus oponentes en una pantalla de ordenador.  
-¡Qué se le va a hacer!,- suspiró Tom algo decepcionado para admitir - a cada uno le gusta una cosa, pero prométeme que antes de nos vayamos Connie y yo, algún día entrenaremos.  
\- Vale pero ya sabes que ahora no puedes pegarme en la cabeza porque tengo que estudiar.- Objetó Daniel con visible sentido del humor -

 

Su hermano se rio y los demás compartieron sus risas, la cena pasó de forma muy agradable y al terminar Cooan se ofreció a recoger la mesa para ayudar a Sarah. La mujer por supuesto le dijo que siendo una invitada no debía hacer eso y se ocupó de que sus dos hijos la ayudasen. Al terminar, ambos muchachos se fueron a hablar de sus cosas. William, se excusó diciendo que ya era tarde para él y que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano, cosa desde luego cierta puesto que la granja requería de mucha dedicación. Cooan pensaba también en irse a dormir pero fue Sarah la que le solicitó un momento.

-¿Te importaría que tú y yo charlásemos un poco en el porche, querida?- Le pidió la señora Rodney con su característico tono amable, Cooan asintió encantada. -

 

Las dos mujeres salieron y tomaron asiento en sendas mecedoras, a la luz de una noche estrellada y un pequeño farol. Por suerte la mosquitera evitaba que los bichos las molestasen. Sarah, suspirando largamente, miró a su interlocutora y tras una sonrisa le confesó.

-Eres una buena chica, Constance, estoy muy contenta de que seas la esposa de mi Tommy.  
-Muchas gracias señora.- Pudo decir Cooan algo ruborizada. –

 

En verdad, ella no se preocupaba de corregir a su anfitriona. Desde el principio la señora Rodney la había llamado así dando por sentado que Connie era el diminutivo de Constance. Realmente aquella forma de nombrarla se la debía al inefable Roy y sus ocurrencias. La primera vez que la conoció a ella y a Bertie en la Golden ese muchacho no se enteró bien de su nombre y fiel a su idiosincrasia decidió no complicarse la vida “bautizándola” con el apodo que más similar le pareció. Desde luego que eso coincidía con la madre de Tom, como la propia buena mujer a veces decía, ese era un nombre cristiano que sabía decir. Ahora, aquella buena mujer le respondió con amabilidad.

-Por favor, tutéame y llámame Sarah, querida. Ahora eres también mi hija.

 

Aquellas sinceras palabras, llenas de afecto, llegaron al corazón de la chica, casi le saltaron las lágrimas. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no había podido escuchar a nadie llamarla así.

-Eso significa mucho para mí, de veras.- Pudo decir tratando de no emocionarse. - Nosotras perdimos a nuestros padres hace ya mucho tiempo.

 

Sarah la observó con lástima, aunque Cooan sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, tanto ella como Tom había acordado no contar nada de sus orígenes ni los de sus hermanas. Tampoco de los poderes que poseían. La familia de su esposo eran personas normales y muy cristianas, y el chico le dijo que no creía que fueran a comprender aquello. La versión oficial que daban era que los padres de Connie murieron en un accidente de avión siendo ellas muy jóvenes y que Petz se había ocupado de todas. Del resto de sus vidas en Japón, de la tienda de cosméticos y demás asuntos cotidianos sí que podían hablar sin problemas. 

-Ahora que sois marido y mujer, supongo que tendréis planes de futuro.- Comentó su contertulia.-  
-Sí, bueno… queremos buscar algo en Portland. A mí me ofrecieron un puesto de maestra allí y Tom puede trabajar en un gimnasio de artes marciales.  
\- ¡Ah! mi Tommy… A él siempre le gustó correr de aquí para allá cuando era niño. Se subía a los árboles y trataba a veces de saltar haciendo acrobacias. Nos traía de cabeza a su padre y a mí.  
-¿Tom?- se sorprendió la chica con una sonrisa, afirmando.- Si es muy tranquilo.  
-Cuando creció sí, se fue calmando y encauzó sus energías en eso del kárate.- Le desveló su suegra.- Pero de pequeño era un diablillo revoltoso. – Suspiró la mujer recordando con nostalgia aquellos días.- ¡Parece que fuera ayer mismo!  
-Tuvo que ser muy gracioso.- Comentó Cooan.-  
-Ya ten enseñaré algunas fotos uno de estos días.- Le dijo su interlocutora para agregar, ya con un tinte algo más serio. - Pero la verdad es que ahora estoy preocupada por Danny. Aunque él piense que ya es mayor, para mí siempre será mi niño. – Se justificó algo envarada remachando.- Cuando seas madre ya lo comprenderás.  
\- A mi hermana Petz le sucede lo mismo con nosotras – admitió Cooan. - Puedo entenderlo.  
-Sí, supongo que a ella le pasará igual. Pero en mi caso, mira Connie.- Sarah hizo una breve pausa como si tratase de encontrar la forma de expresarse, al fin prosiguió ante la atenta mirada de su contertulia.- Tom es distinto, siempre fue más desenvuelto, le gustó relacionarse con la gente. Aunque luego, para según que cuestiones es algo tímido, sí. Al principio le cuesta trabar amistad. Pero ya lo ves. Salió al mundo, quiso ir a estudiar a Nueva York para ampliar sus horizontes.  
-¡De lo cual me alegro mucho! – Sonrió ahora Cooan, haciendo que Sarah sonriera con ella y le tomara una mano entre las suyas. -  
-Y yo hija. ¡Porque te ha conocido a ti!, y yo sé que mi hijo es muy feliz contigo. Pero veras - añadió ahora un poco más seria. - Daniel es distinto, siempre le gustó estar solo. Apenas si hizo amistades con otros críos de su edad y luego con esto de los ordenadores siempre ha estado muy aislado. No ha salido casi nada de casa. Comprenderás que ahora, debiendo ir a otro país. Estoy muy preocupada.  
-No tienes por qué estarlo, Sarah. – Le sonrió animosa Cooan para asegurarle con su mejor voluntad. - Ahora es mi hermano pequeño. Y eso me hace mucha ilusión puesto que yo siempre había sido la más joven de mi familia. Y te aseguro que Petz cuidará de él como si de cualquiera de nosotras se tratara.

 

La mujer sonrió, tocándose un poco su moreno pelo, ya algo canoso y asintió con aprobación replicando.

-Sé que será así. Por eso estoy contenta de poder confiároslo.

Aquello pareció concluir la conversación, las dos se levantaron y entraron a la casa dándose las buenas noches, Sarah incluso le dio un maternal beso en la mejilla a Cooan.

-Que duermas bien, cielo.- Le deseó la mujer recibiendo la agradecida sonrisa de su nuera.-

 

Entre tanto los dos muchachos habían salido al cobertizo. Allí, tras darse unos cuantos golpes amistosos y rodar un poco por el suelo Tom tenía dominado a su hermano con una contundente llave. Lo cierto es que desde toda la odisea contra los demonios las fuerzas del muchacho habían aumentado mucho y el pobre Daniel no era capaz ni de moverse. Finalmente el mayor le liberó y los dos se sentaron sobre una bala de paja cercana.

-Oye Tommy. – Pudo decir su hermano, aun entre jadeos por el esfuerzo y con patente admiración- Estás mucho más fuerte. Por lo menos antes era capaz de zafarme de ti.  
-Será que últimamente no has entrenado nada – rio éste quitándole importancia al asunto, para preguntarle ahora a su interlocutor con tono más serio y lleno de interés -. ¿Y tú, como te sientes ante todo esto?  
-Pues muy bien – replicó Daniel aunque admitiendo de seguido. - Aunque un poco asustado.  
-¿De qué?- Inquirió su sorprendido contertulio.-  
\- Son varias cosas. No quiero decepcionar a esos tipos de la Masters, ni tampoco a papá y a mamá. No sé cómo me adaptaré en un país tan diferente…  
\- Tranquilo, los de la Masters han visto que tienes madera. Pero seguro que sabrán que aun debes aprender bastante, para eso vas allí. Y en cuanto a papá y mamá no podrían estar más orgullosos, igual que yo, Danny. - Remató Tom dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda. -  
-Para mí, va a ser una prueba. – Le confesó su hermano menor. - Ya sabes que nunca he salido de Kansas. Bueno, cuando fuimos a verte a Nueva York y poco más.  
-Te va a encantar y confía en Connie, su familia y amigos de allá te van a acoger como a uno de los suyos.- Le aseguró su hermano. - Y tú, ya va siendo hora de que vueles, hermanito. Tienes que buscar tu propia vida. Yo sé que lo de la granja no fue nunca para ti. Ahora tienes la ocasión de expandir horizontes.

 

Aquellas palabras animaron a Danny, se daba cuenta de que Tom llevaba razón. Tenía que atreverse a dar el salto. Era la ocasión que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él, tal y como su hermano le había dicho, no deseaba quedarse en la granja, y no porque no le gustara. Simplemente tenía ganas de conocer otros lugares e incluso vivir nuevas experiencias, pero siempre había sentido inseguridad. Al menos las paredes de su habitación y su ordenador le permitían explorar sin arriesgarse, pero Tommy siempre le dijo que una cosa era ver y otra vivir las experiencias.

-Seguro que disfrutaré. Gracias Tom. – Pudo decir reconocidamente a su hermano. -

 

Éste sonrió nuevamente y se levantó. Ya se hacía tarde y los dos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Tom por supuesto la compartía ahora con su esposa. La familia al completo descansó para afrontar un nuevo día. Y así, pasó una semana en la que el joven matrimonio estuvo en casa de la familia de los Rodney. Pero por fin regresaron a Portland. Cooan cumplió su palabra y avisó a Petz de que un hermano de Tom iría a Japón y le pidió encarecidamente que le ayudase. Petz que apreciaba mucho a su cuñado y por supuesto quería muchísimo a su hermana, le aseguró que se ocuparía bien del chico. Ella le prometió ir a buscarle y enseñarle la ciudad. Cuando Daniel por fin fue a Japón y aterrizó en Narita, Petz y Zafiro estaban allí con una gran pancarta con su nombre. Él la vio al poco rato de desembarcar y fue hacia allí.

-Hola. Konnichi wa – Pudo decir él leyendo unas notas que Cooan le había escrito. -

 

Aunque Petz, sonriendo amablemente le respondió, en un bastante buen inglés.

\- No te preocupes, hablamos tu idioma, tanto yo como mi esposo.  
\- Si, además yo trabajo en la Master Corporation. Estaré encantado de ayudarte en cualquier cosa.  
-Muchas gracias, señor. – Pudo responder éste valorando a aquella pareja con la mirada.-

 

Lo cierto es que la mujer parecía muy agradable, era algo más alta que su hermana Connie, pero el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño que tenía sobre su cabeza. Era un tono extraño, el chico juraría que entre verde oscuro y moreno. Y el hombre era más o menos de la misma estatura que él, con un pelo azul oscuro. Aquello era bastante curioso, el chico supuso que eso sería normal en Japón. Pero lo bueno es que si el marido de la hermana de Connie trabajaba en la Masters eso para él sería una gran ventaja. Más aún cuando Zafiro, que así se llamaba al parecer, le contó que él era ingeniero y que su hermano mayor Diamante estaba encargado de la programación informática.

-¡Con esos nombres deberían haber abierto una joyería! – Pensó Daniel divertido aunque se guardó mucho de decirlo en voz alta, no fuera a ofender a aquella amable pareja.-

 

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Petz y Zafiro le llevaron hasta su alojamiento, una residencia de un prestigioso campus informático propiedad de la Masters Corporation. Daniel se lo agradeció y sus guías le invitaron a cenar para celebrar su llegada. En la conversación que tuvieron durante la cena la hermana de su cuñada le habló de las costumbres del país. Le prometió también al chico que lo presentaría a unas amigas en cuanto se hubiera instalado. Dicho y hecho, tras unos pocos días, una vez puesto al corriente de lo que tendría que hacer y de sus horarios en el curso, Petz le llevó a un bonito lugar, parecía un templo, como así le comentó su anfitriona.

-Éste es el santuario Hikawa. – Le explicó ella. – Te gustará, ya lo verás.

 

Ambos pasaron por una especie de puerta muy ornamentada y allí Petz le presentó a Rei Hino, la atractiva sacerdotisa encargada del lugar. De larga cabellera morena que le caía por la espalda y unos intensos ojos negros. Con ella estaban sus no menos bellas amigas Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno y Usagi Tsukino, muy amigas de Petz, sus hermanas y Zafiro. Eran las típicas muchachas orientales de cabellos entre oscuros y castaños, con ojos suavemente rasgados y piel tersa y pálida. Todas se presentaron con una educada reverencia, el chico las imitó algo más torpemente. Tras entablar conversación Daniel les dijo lo que iba a estudiar.

-Me han dicho que tengo que ir al planetario como parte de mis prácticas informáticas de realidad virtual. Por lo que dicen, él que tenéis aquí es de los más modernos del mundo.  
-Estuvimos una vez, hace ya algún tiempo, ¿verdad Usagi?- Comentó Ami, traduciendo a su amiga que no acababa de captar bien el acento y la rapidez con la que aquel extranjero se expresaba.-  
-Claro, - replicó ésta que muy animadamente exclamó – ¡Pues iremos contigo hombre!, todo sea por la ciencia.  
-Y porque es un chico muy guapo. ¿A que si? – le susurró la sacerdotisa al oído a su amiga haciendo que ésta enrojeciera. -  
-No empieces Rei. – Le replicó Usagi sentenciando con rotundidad – Yo ya tengo a Mamoru. No estoy tan necesitada como otras.  
-¿A quién te refieres, eh?- Inquirió su contertulia con gesto de pocos amigos.-  
-A buena entendedora, pocas palabras.- Se rio ahora su interlocutora con malicia.-  
-Yo me sé otro refrán. A cara partida cirugía plástica…- replicó Rei remangándose ya en tanto exhibía en un puño en plan amenazador.-

 

Sin embargo su polemista hizo lo propio y ambas intercambiaron unas miradas que parecían estar lanzándole rayos a la otra. Las demás enseguida sonrieron de forma estúpida ante la perplejidad de ese chico que observaba a ambas contendientes con la boca abierta. Makoto corrió a ponerse entre medias y Ami a tratar de apaciguar a la sacerdotisa.

-Vamos Rei, dejaos de tonterías, nos vais a avergonzar.- Le pidió su compañera.-  
-Si eso Usagi, calmaos un poco.  
-Que se calme ella, que es siempre quién empieza…-Repuso ésta con tono molesto.-  
-En cuanto te de dos buenas tortas ya verás cómo me calmo,- Le contestó ácidamente Rei.-  
-¿Tú y cuántas más?- Fue la respuesta entre escéptica y desafiante de su polemista.-

 

Y así prosiguieron durante un buen rato en tanto sus amigas trataban de mediar. Por su parte Minako se apartó un poco con ese joven y le preguntó, más que nada para distraer su atención de aquello.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Así que eres de Kansas, eh?  
-Si señorita. – Pudo replicar él recordando lo que su madre le había dicho sobre cómo hablar con extrañas, y más si eran extranjeras.-

Su interlocutora pareció ruborizarse cuando contestó esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme Minako.

 

Lo dijo de tal modo entre suave y seductor que sus dos amigas dejaron de lado su polémica, incluso Usagi llegó a cuchichearle a su hace unos pocos instantes antagonista con el asentimiento de ésta.

-¿Has visto que cara le ha puesto? Parece una ternera degollada.  
-Es que ese chico es un encanto – comentó mientras Makoto a Ami que asintió algo azorada, más cuando su compañera remachó. – Me recuerda mucho a un antiguo novio que yo tuve.

 

Petz y Zafiro captaron aquello y se miraron divertidos. ¡Esas chicas nunca cambiarían! Aunque les venía muy bien que su joven huésped fuera con las guerreras dado que ellos iban a estar muy ocupados los próximos días. Se lo confiaron pues a sus amigas que estuvieron más que dispuestas a ayudarle en lo que precisara. De hecho Daniel juraría que se entabló una amistosa disputa a su costa, dado que aquellas muchachas parecían discutir entre ellas en japonés y de vez en cuando le miraban de soslayo, eso sí, sonriéndole siempre. Finalmente, Minako, la que parecía más dotada para hablar en su lengua, le comentó que todas habían acordaron acompañarle. Al parecer la última vez que fueron tuvieron poco tiempo de admirar el espectáculo por razones ajenas a su voluntad. Quedaron para el día siguiente y muy solícitamente el grupo de las cinco chicas, y un muchacho alto y moreno, al que presentaron como Mamoru, el novio de Usagi, le recogieron de su residencia para llevarle. El coche del chico no tenía capacidad suficiente, de modo que tomaron el bus.

-Es la primera vez que vienes a Japón.- Le preguntó en un correcto inglés ese tipo que parecía muy amable.-  
-Sí, y estoy quedando deslumbrado.- Repuso el chico añadiendo.- Mi hermano y su mujer ya me dijeron que era un lugar precioso, y desde luego tenían razón. Y no solo el país es hermoso, también sus habitantes.- Sentenció ruborizando a más de una de las chicas.-  
-Éste sí que es un caballero.- Declaró Rei.-  
-Desde luego, educado es.- Convino Usagi con idéntica aprobación que su amiga para remachar.- Siendo hermano de Tom no me extraña…  
-Bueno, cuenta con nosotros para ayudarte en lo que sea.- Le ofreció Mamoru.-  
-Os lo agradezco mucho.- Sonrió él.-

En un aparte Minako le cuchicheó a Ami…

-Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, ¿verdad?...  
-Si. Es cierto. - Afirmó su compañera.-

 

Y de esta forma continuaron conversando sobre distintos temas. Al llegar, Daniel se sorprendió de la gran tecnología que le rodeaba, era algo magnífico. Tras ver un poco el espectáculo las chicas le dejaron porque él tenía que entrar en una sala de holografías digitales para hacer sus prácticas. El joven entró asombrado, eso era lo más, pensó. No obstante había que empezar a trabajar. Su tutor le explicó cómo debía de manejar los controles y se sorprendió de ver como Daniel lo hacía con muchísima soltura. El chico tenía talento de eso no cabía duda. Al acabar se reunió nuevamente con las chicas y ellas le acompañaron a tomar algo a su cafetería preferida, el Parlor Fruits Crown, y después de regreso a su residencia. De este modo pasaron así algunos días y una vez se familiarizó con el camino y la combinación de autobuses y metro seguía acudiendo allí para hacer sus prácticas. Al cabo de una semana iba como de costumbre. Esperaba el autobús cuando una voz conocida le saludó.

-Hola Daniel…

 

El chico miró en esa dirección, era Minako. La muchacha caminaba hacia él con su larga melena castaña atada por un lazo rojo, un jersey naranja y falda de color azul.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! – Comentó él explicándola.- Ahora me iba al planetario.  
-Yo había salido a comprar unas cosas. Si te parece puedo acompañarte. Me viene de camino.- Se ofreció ella.-  
-Claro.- Asintió el chico.- Será estupendo, me alegro mucho de verte. Dime. ¿Qué tal están las demás?- Se interesó el joven.-  
-Muy bien, luego he quedado con ellas en el Crown, si te apetece, puedes pasarte.- Le ofreció la chica.-  
-Me encantaría.- Sonrió su interlocutor.-

 

A Minako le encantaba verle sonreír. Era realmente atractivo. Bueno, mejor quitarse eso de la cabeza. Al fin llegó el autobús y lo abordaron. Fueron charlando de temas intrascendentes, ella le preguntó.

-Espero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?  
-Si. Estoy encantado. Aunque sí que echo en falta a mis padres y a Tommy.- Admitió su contertulio.- Pero ya quedan pocas semanas… Cuando termine este curso volveré a los Estados Unidos. Ya tengo ganas de verles.

 

Su acompañante le escuchaba con interés, aunque no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco al oír aquello. Entonces vio llegar su parada. Sonriendo se despidió.

-Me bajo en ésta, Daniel, que tengas un buen día.  
-Gracias, igualmente Minako.- Le deseó él.-

 

La muchacha descendió del bus y agitó la mano, el chico le devolvió el gesto. Al poco el vehículo arrancó perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad. La joven suspiró dirigiéndose hacia la calle en la que estaban las tiendas. Aunque había perdido las ganas de comprar nada. No obstante, para su sorpresa, tras andar un poco se encontró con Rei. La sacerdotisa lucía una blusa naranja y un pantalón de color blanco con un bolso a juego. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber Minako llegándose hasta ella.-  
-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú, ir de tiendas.- Repuso desenfadadamente su contertulia.-  
-Me alegra verte, así podremos ir juntas.- Afirmó la joven que añadió con tono más animado.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me encontré con Daniel en el autobús.

 

Rei la observó con esa inquisitiva mirada suya que daba entender que casi podía leer los pensamientos de su amiga. Entonces, con tono algo más suave e incluso algo cargado de pesar, le dijo.

-Ten cuidado…Sabes que eso no puede ser.  
-¿El qué?- Replicó su compañera aparentando no comprender.-  
-Tú me entiendes perfectamente.- Repuso no obstante su amiga con amabilidad y algo de consternación.- No debes, Minako…

 

El gesto de la aludida se ensombreció, asintió despacio y apenas si pudo musitar con un tono más entristecido en tanto ambas paseaban.

-Tienes razón, pero no es algo fácil…Yo…, bueno…no me sentía así desde que conocí a Alan.

Rei se detuvo delante de su amiga y le tomó una mano entre las suyas para pedirle con afecto y preocupación.

-Pues no te hagas volver a pasar por ello de nuevo. Sabes que ese deseo no tiene futuro. No quiero verte sufrir. Prométeme que lo evitarás.

 

Su amiga suspiró, ¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo!, al menos sí que pudo responder.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que vaya en contra de mis obligaciones. Además, si quiero convertirme en un ídolo, no tengo tiempo para tontear.- Pudo sonreír, aunque de un modo algo forzado.-  
-¡Anda, hablando de ser tonta!- La animó su amiga tomándola de un brazo.- ¡Vamos a mirar escaparates ahora que no está Usagi para dar la lata!

 

Su interlocutora se rio de la ocurrencia y las dos corrieron a buscar algunos complementos…Luego ya irían al Crown. Por su parte Daniel llegó al planetario y como de costumbre saludó al bedel y pasó dirigiéndose a la sala. Ya tenía adquirida la destreza suficiente y su tutor le había encargado que diseñara un programa de realidad virtual con los movimientos de los planetas. Daniel sonrió, eso le iba a resultar muy fácil. Se puso ante los teclados y comenzó a trabajar, programó varias órbitas y trayectorias. El trabajo era perfecto si no fuera por una fastidiosa interferencia, una especie de raya que no dejaba de parpadear. Disgustado, intentó quitarla del gráfico pero sin lograrlo. Decidió hacer un análisis de la misma, para tratar de determinar sus causas. Hizo una ampliación al máximo y se sorprendió de lo que entrevió...

-¿Pero se puede saber qué es esto?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-

 

Entre una imagen distorsionada adivinó los rasgos de una cara, no podía verla bien, entonces creyó escuchar algo, parecían palabras. Intentó ajustar la imagen lo máximo que pudo y eliminar interferencias. Introdujo varios algoritmos para limpiar eso. Después conectó un altavoz y escuchó atónito como una vocecilla apenas inaudible, gimiendo, decía.

-¡Socorro, socorro!...sacadme de aquí, por favor. Si alguien me escucha que me saque...

 

Daniel trató de comunicarse con esa voz. No sabía cómo hacerlo, tecleó en la pantalla. "¿Cómo te saco?". Al principio pensó que era un juego de ordenador archivado allí. Quizás si se lo comentase a Minako ella pudiera informarle. Lo cierto es que en esos días se había hecho muy amigo de esa chica. Al principio porque era la que mejor le entendía dado su dominio del inglés, pero luego vio que compartían aficiones. De hecho ella le había enseñado algunos juegos así. Eso recordaba cuando la voz respondió al momento, ese programa tenía que ser muy bueno. Desde luego él no conocía nada igual.

-Con el aparato simulador, conecta el aparato a la pantalla.- Pidió aquel programa con una especie de chillido apremiante-...

 

El aludido hizo lo que la voz le pedía, el aparato logró amplificar la imagen y en la pantalla del ordenador y en color, apareció el rostro de una chica bastante mona. Tenía el pelo rubio tirando a dorado, más exactamente de un bonito tono entre trigueño y anaranjado. Sus ojos parecían asimismo de color naranja miel. Llevaba una especie de diadema sobre la cabeza y un bastón. Ahora hablaba y se la entendía mucho mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas para sacarme de aquí? - Dijo de forma imperiosa y un tanto histriónica. -  
-Este programa es muy bueno, seguro que se trata de un videojuego. ¡Qué suerte!, debo de haber encontrado un canal de juegos de pago y me he colado dentro - se felicitó Daniel -.....

 

Aunque para su mayor asombro la imagen de aquella muchacha le replicó visiblemente irritada.

-¡Pero que canal de juegos ni que porras! Soy de verdad y muy de verdad.  
-¿Eh? – El chico miró perplejo a la imagen y preguntó sintiéndose algo idiota. - Oye, ¿estás hablando conmigo?....  
-Claro, ¿con quién iba a hablar?- Respondió aquella chica aparentemente algo molesta. -  
\- Esto es tremendo. Hay que reconocer que en este país hay una tecnología sorprendente. ¡Menuda simulación! – Aunque ahora, visiblemente divertido, el muchacho se encaró a esa imagen y replicó. - No me fío, a ver, ¿cómo soy? - Inquirió él que se puso de pie delante de la imagen para asegurarse de que le viese bien -, físicamente me refiero. Y no me valen tonterías estándar como eso de guapo, listo, etc.  
-La verdad no estás mal...y guapo si eres...- reconoció la imagen que se sonrojó y sonrió de forma algo estúpida. -  
-Claro, lo que yo suponía- rio divertido él. -Esa es una respuesta estándar de cualquier programa. Se lo dirás a todos, como no me digas algo más concreto no te creeré- repuso Daniel con sarcasmo. -  
-Vale,- replicó su interlocutora con voz algo cansina. - Eres moreno y tienes los ojos azules y muy azules. – Comentó aquella chica o lo que fuera, que le miró con interés preguntando a su vez -¿Eres famoso?...  
-¿Yo?- Danny estaba boquiabierto, como pudo respondió, en tanto buscaba alguna cámara, para ver si alguien podía estar observándole, de lo contrario ¿cómo habían podido saber su apariencia? -No, me llamo Daniel Rodney y tú ¿cómo te llamas?...  
-Mimet. Me llamo Mimet Hanyuu. Y ahora que nos conocemos formalmente, ¿podrías sacarme de aquí por favor? Esto no es muy cómodo...- Insistió ella con tono algo impaciente.-  
-¿Pero cómo lo hago?,- le preguntó el desconcertado joven sin dejar de repetir. -¡Esto es increíble! no me lo puedo creer. A quién se lo diga no me lo va a creer.  
-¡Pues entonces será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie y que me saques ya! - Le apremió la chica de la pantalla, para explicarle acto seguido. - Tienes que conectar el aparato amplificador al decodificador energético. Es una especie de impresora para tres dimensiones. Esa de allí - señaló a un extremo del cuarto, allí vio una especie de cabina telefónica cerrada, tenía un cable a su lado en tanto le indicaba a su oyente. - Conecta ese cable a la parte de arriba.

 

Al chico le pareció alucinante, ¡una impresora capaz de hacer copias en tres dimensiones!, desde luego en América aún estarían a años luz de aquello. Pero decidió seguir las instrucciones, programa informático o no se moría de curiosidad por ver funcionar eso.

-Un momento. - Le pidió él que conectó el cable y preguntó nervioso -.Y ¿ahora qué?...  
-Programa la orden de invertir proceso, corre, mi señal empieza a debilitarse - le indicó ella con voz premiosa.-   
-Invertir proceso, vale.- Daniel lo hizo.-

 

Cuando el ordenador le preguntó si estaba seguro tecleó un “yes”, la imagen de la chica desapareció. En ese momento las luces de todo el edificio se debilitaron. Aquello debía de estar consumiendo muchísima energía. Incluso al mirar por la ventana observó que fallaba el suministro en otros lugares próximos. Paralelamente a eso la cabina se inundó de una luz amarilla cegadora que fue desapareciendo poco a poco y dejando una silueta de mujer dentro. Cuando por fin se extinguió la luminosidad la muchacha de la imagen estaba en persona dentro de la cabina. Daniel no podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una especie de escultura tridimensional. O un holograma de ultimísima generación. Eso pensaba el chico al menos hasta que ella golpeó las paredes trasparentes de la misma con ambas manos. 

\- ¡Oye, ábreme! no pensarás dejarme aquí para siempre...  
-Pues no estoy muy seguro ¿no serás peligrosa? - Inquirió Daniel más en broma que pensándolo realmente -  
-Que va, soy la chica más simpática del mundo - sonrió ella de forma inocente y soltando una risita algo tonta. - Por favor- añadió pidiendo con voz suplicante y melosa -...  
-¿Por qué estabas ahí dentro? - Quiso saber él sin fiarse del todo -....  
-Te lo explicaré en cuanto me abras. Venga que casi no puedo respirar, antes no me hacía falta, pero ahora me ahogo…- le pidió la muchacha golpeando la puerta con los nudillos con expresión desesperada. – Date prisa…  
-Vale, te abro.- Concedió él que efectivamente abrió la puerta. La chica salió tratando de recuperar el aire, no era muy alta pero no estaba mal pensó. -Bueno, ahora siéntate,- le ofreció Danny cediéndole su silla de trabajo- y dime lo que ha ocurrido...  
-Me encerró aquí una de mis hermanas, ¡será sinvergüenza! Me vengaré, sí, ya lo creo que lo haré y después a por las Guerreras.- Exclamó levantando un puño.-   
-No entiendo nada, ¿qué guerreras? ¿Tú quién eres? - Quiso saber Daniel que estaba muy desconcertado.-   
-No te importa,- contestó ella, ahora de forma bastante desconsiderada añadiendo con tono malicioso - y como me has visto, lo siento, pero.- Sonrió de forma siniestra y levantó su mano pero se percató de que algo le faltaba. - ¡Oh no! ¡Me he dejado mi báculo dentro! - chilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -  
-¿Oye estás bien? Te noto nerviosa, quizá si me dices lo que te pasa podría ayudarte.- Se ofreció Daniel en tono amable. -  
-¡Maldita sea! - Exclamó Mimet que sin embargo se tomó unos segundos y reflexionó un momento. Su tono cambió de nuevo, ahora era de resignación al admitir. -Bueno...pensándolo bien no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir. ¿Sabes dónde está el colegio Mugen? Te agradecería que me llevaras, he de hablar con el director...  
-Pues no, lo siento, soy extranjero.- Se excusó el muchacho. –

 

Su interlocutora torció el morro en señal de decepción. Aunque ahora cayó en la cuenta de que había estado hablando en inglés todo el tiempo. Y eso que ella no lo dominaba demasiado bien. De todas formas, al estar dentro del circuito de la máquina y del espacio virtual pudiera ser que, como ese muchacho había programado los comandos en ese idioma, sus neuronas hubieran absorbido los conocimientos de aquella lengua por defecto. Así como un montón de saberes de informática y otras disciplinas. Eso le pareció estupendo. ¡Así se ahorraría la academia e incluso la universidad!, después de salir de Brujas cinco, pensó, tendría la ocasión de promocionar. E incluso lograr al fin su anhelado sueño de ser una estrella. A todo esto escuchó como aquel chico trataba de animarla. 

-Pero no te preocupes, tengo unas amigas que seguro que lo saben. Son todas de aquí. Ahora las llamaré.

 

Y descolgó el teléfono contactando con Minako. Ella ya había regresado de ver tiendas con Rei. Las dos iban de camino al Crown…

-¿Si?- ¡Daniel! – exclamó muy contenta. Dime, ¿Vas a poder venir?...

 

Sin embargo el chico le comentó lo sucedido. Por supuesto no le explicó nada de cómo había aparecido aquella muchacha, creyendo que le iba a tomar por loco. Simplemente se limitó a decirle que estaba perdida. 

-Bueno, no te preocupes Avisaré a las demás e iremos enseguida para allá.- Pudo reponer la joven algo decepcionada.-

 

Colgó al poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se interesó Rei.-

 

Minako le hizo un breve resumen. 

-¿A la escuela Mugen?- Se sorprendió su amiga.- ¿Para qué?  
\- No sé para que nadie querría ir hasta allí ahora.- Convino Minako tan extrañada como su interlocutora.-  
-Será mejor que nos reunamos con las otras y vayamos con Danny.- Le dijo Rei.- Aquí hay algo que no me gusta nada.

 

Minako asintió. Opinaba lo mismo, de modo que las dos se dirigieron deprisa al encuentro de sus compañeras para ponerlas al corriente. Entre tanto el muchacho le comentaba a Mimet.

-No te preocupes, ellas te ayudarán.

 

La joven asintió esperando que así fuera y ahora Daniel pudo fijarse en el atuendo que esa chica vestía. Era algo estrafalario, zapatos de tacón y una especie de leotardos entre anaranjados y amarillos. Una falda de color negro que se unía a un top del mismo color y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y un collar con una gran estrella de cinco puntas colgada al cuello.

\- Bonito vestido. – Comentó él, más que nada por darle un poco de conversación. -  
\- Gracias – se sonrió ella, que parecía halagada -¿Te gusta? Es mi traje de trabajo de la asociación.  
\- ¿En dónde trabajas? – Se interesó él. –

 

Aunque Mimet tuvo la sensación de haber hablado de más. No obstante fue el mismo chico el que la sacó del atolladero cuando recordó.

-Claro, debes de trabajar en el Mugen ese. – A lo que ella convino con un rápido asentimiento. - Por cierto, hablas muy bien mi idioma.  
-Sí, es que he estado estudiando mucho. – Mintió ella que pasó a contratacar preguntando -. ¿Y tú, trabajas aquí?

 

El muchacho le contestó que no, y le resumió un poco su historia, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron hablando de lo bonita que era América. Él a contarle que estaba allí por una especie de concurso y que provenía de Kansas. Cuando Mimet se encogió de hombros reconociendo no saber dónde estaba aquello el joven la puso al corriente. Así, sin darse cuenta, pasó casi media hora y llamaron a la puerta. Daniel entonces dijo.

-Deben ser ellas. Espera, voy a abrir.

 

El chico abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta a Minako y Makoto que le esperaban fuera, que entrasen.

 

Cuando Mimet miró y las reconoció se puso pálida arrinconándose en la pared opuesta antes de que la vieran y temblando de miedo pudiendo balbucear nerviosa...

-No, no, no, gracias, pero creo que podré ir yo sola.- Y sin que Daniel pudieran reaccionar. Abrió una puerta trasera de la sala y salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo tras decir un nervioso y fugaz.- Adiós…  
-¡Espera! - Le gritó el sorprendido muchacho.-

 

Pero ella ya se había ido, entonces llegó Minako que no había visto a aquella muchacha y le preguntó.

-Dime Daniel...Nos hemos adelantado nosotras por si tenía prisa. ¿Dónde está esa chica?...  
\- ¿Qué tal vas con tus prácticas?- Quiso saber Makoto entre tanto dándole un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador y observando las órbitas planetarias que ahora se trazaban en él para alabar. -Si señor, es un buen trabajo...  
-No entiendo nada, ¡que rara era esa chica!- afirmó él dejándolas sorprendidas en tanto agregaba con perplejidad pensando que le tomarían por loco – veréis...

 

Makoto y Minako se miraron entre ellas, pero no dijeron nada delante de Daniel cuando acabó de resumirles lo sucedido. Aunque finalmente Makoto restándole importancia y de forma cordial le aseguró.

\- Te habrás quedado dormido y lo habrás soñado. Desde luego aquí no hay nadie.  
-Por hoy ya has trabajado mucho, -dijo Minako que le sonrió de forma muy amable y añadió.-Vamos, te invito a unas partidas en la sala de juegos.  
-Es que os juro que parecía completamente real.- Pudo musitar el atónito joven.-

 

Las dos le dedicaron una amable sonrisa y llevaron a Daniel al salón de juegos. Las otras estaban allí, aguardando. Cuando Rei y Minako había llegado antes al Crown y pusieron al corriente a las otras decidieron que un par de ellas eran más que suficiente para ayudar a esa joven. Minako por supuesto quiso ir y en esta ocasión fue su compañera Júpiter la que la acompañó. Sin embargo al llegar a ese lugar y escuchar la descripción de esa extraña muchacha las piezas encajaron. De modo que ahora, mientras el joven jugaba una partida, las chicas hicieron corrillo con sus compañeras y se lo comentaron. Ami fue la primera en decir sorprendida.

-Me parece imposible, pero si es verdad, hay que encontrarla antes de que haga de las suyas.  
-La encontraremos y acabaremos con ella. No me gusta nada que haya una miembro de “Brujas Cinco” por ahí suelta.- Terció Makoto. -  
-Después de tanto tiempo y otros nuevos enemigos, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Aunque quien sabe, puede que se haya reformado.- Conjeturó Usagi, optimista como siempre. -  
-No te hagas ilusiones,- la cortó Rei con voz escéptica. - Lo mejor será que vayamos ahora mismo tras su pista. Si hace lo que Daniel nos ha dicho irá al Mugen, o a lo que quede de las ruinas...  
-Ahora han hecho un parque, ¡pobrecita! - rio Venus con patente regocijo al sentenciar- , lo tendrá difícil para encontrarlo.  
-Pues en marcha, chicas.- Urgió Makoto.-  
-Oye Daniel, tenemos que ir a un sitio. ¿Te importaría aguardarnos aquí?- Le pidió Minako.-  
-Claro, no hay problema. Este video juego es muy interesante.- Replicó él, absorto en la partida.-

 

Así pues las chicas dejaron a Daniel jugando y se fueron con rapidez. Mimet por su parte estaba perdida. Tras un rato recorriendo la ciudad dio con la pista. Ahora recordaba claramente el camino hacia el Mugen. Pero al llegar a la dirección, para su sorpresa, sólo vio un parque junto al mar. Ahí debía de haber estado el edificio.

-No lo comprendo. No me puedo haber equivocado. ¡Era aquí! - Se decía con estupor.-

Sin embargo atardecía y tendría que ir a pasar la noche a algún sitio. Ella vivía interna en el colegio, pero ahora ya no había colegio. Decidió preguntarle al primero que encontrase. Abordó a un señor mayor que paseaba con un chihuahua que se puso a olisquearla. Ella, mientras se quitaba al perro de encima con expresión de desagrado, preguntó...

-¿El colegió Mugen? Estaba aquí, ¿qué ha pasado?...  
-¿El Mugen?- El hombre la observó como si no supiera a lo que se refería. Además de quedarse atónito ante semejante vestuario, pero al fin pareció recordar- ¡Ah sí!, hubo una explosión hace tres años y se derrumbó, se construyó un parque en su lugar.  
-¡Tres años!- exclamó Mimet atónita. -   
-Si señorita- repitió el hombre que a duras penas parecía tratar de hacer memoria para añadir. - No se sabe exactamente qué ocurrió, sólo que este edificio saltó por los aires dejando un enorme cráter que se llenó del agua del puerto. Costó mucho rehabilitarlo y hacer ese parque.  
-¿He estado tres años encerrada ahí dentro?,- pensó horrorizada Mimet - ¡Pero si se han parecido tan sólo unas pocas horas! - Miró inquisitivamente a ese hombre y le preguntó más calmada - ¿No sabe si lo han reconstruido en otro sitio?,- el perro mientras le lamía las piernas. Ella con un gesto de asco susurró al animal mientras se apartaba - ¡Quita chucho!...  
-No lo sé, ni idea. Lo siento no puedo ayudarla señorita.- El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino con el perro que por fin dejó tranquila a Mimet. -

 

La desconcertada chica no sabía a donde ir, pero tras las miradas que ese tipo le dedicase decidió no llamar la atención. Llevaba el uniforme de campaña de las brujas pero, también en un departamento de éste, una gabardina de repuesto. Se la puso y al menos podría ir sin destacar. Sólo esperaba que las guerreras no diesen con ella, no tenía con qué defenderse. Por su parte, unos minutos después, sus enemigas convertidas en sailors se llegaron hasta el parque y buscaron por toda la zona sin resultados.

-Aquí no hay nadie. – Declaró Mercurio consultando su visor.- Ni se percibe nada anormal.  
-Puede que se haya dado cuenta y se marchara.- Especuló Júpiter.-  
-En cualquier caso no podemos consentir que ande por ahí suelta.- Afirmó la guerrera Marte.-  
-Desde luego que no.- Convino Venus.-  
-Volvamos a por Daniel.- Les indicó la Guerrera Luna a lo que todas asintieron.-

 

La miembro de Brujas cinco caminó sin rumbo y se adentró en la ciudad. Justamente entonces Daniel salía de la sala de juegos. Estuvo esperando un buen rato pero las chicas no regresaban. Se le hacía ya tarde de modo que se puso de camino a su internado. Mimet le vio, pero pensó que mejor no decirle nada, si conocía a las guerreras las llamaría. Daniel por su parte también la vio y él sí que se acercó. Ella salió corriendo y el chico la persiguió, cuando pudo atraparla por fin, Mimet se puso a gritar.

-Socorro, ayúdenme, me quiere robar o quizás algo peor.- Gritó tan sentidamente que atrajo a bastante multitud de curiosos. -

 

Él la soltó perplejo y enseguida dos policías le sujetaron. Mimet salió corriendo de nuevo, a él le llevaron a comisaría y tuvo que llamar a Petz y Zafiro que fueron a sacarle.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó asombrada Petz en cuanto le visitó en la celda - ¿Por qué atacaste a esa chica?  
-¡No la ataqué!- negó el todavía atónito Daniel que les contó lo sucedido asegurando - Yo sólo quería ayudarla. No entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así.  
-La verdad, nadie ha presentado denuncia de ningún tipo. La policía dice que por esta vez no habrá cargos pero que te andes con cuidado, en este país son muy estrictos y podrían expulsarte.- Le explicó su interlocutora con tintes entre concernidos y reprobatorios.- Aunque les hayamos asegurado que se trataba de un error.

A Daniel se le caía el mundo encima. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si eso llegara a pasar? Aunque él era inocente. Con gesto suplicante miró a Zafiro y Petz y les insistió con desesperación.

-Os juro que no le hice nada. De verdad.  
-Te creo – Le tranquilizó Zafiro mirándole a los ojos, y al no haber cargos puedes venirte ya con nosotros. Cuando volvamos llamaremos a las chicas. Espero que ellas nos expliquen esto.

 

Al día siguiente las cinco chicas se reunieron efectivamente en la tienda de Petz. Zafiro estaba allí también. Ellas estaban algo reacias al principio pero confiando en sus amigos les explicaron quién era Mimet. Dieron los detalles relativos a su lucha contra ella en japonés. Pero, delante de Daniel al traducirle al inglés no desvelaron sus identidades como sailors. Éste no salía de su asombro.

-No creo que sea tan mala, sólo está asustada. Si pudiese hablar con ella.- Alegó él tratando de defenderla -.  
-No te fíes, es muy peligrosa- le advirtió Minako. -  
-La buscaremos, no te preocupes,- añadió Makoto. -

 

Así fue y durante algunos días buscaron sin éxito. Pero paradójicamente fue la montaña quien llegó a Mahoma. Mimet, sin dinero ni sitio a donde ir, necesitaba buscar un trabajo y por casualidad acertó a pasar por Otafukuya. Había estado vagando por ahí, se refugió en un albergue e incluso tuvo que robar algunas ropas para cambiarse. Había podido comer en el refugio al que fue pero tras unos días tuvo que marcharse. Por suerte, cuando la muchacha ya rozaba la desesperación vio el escaparate de la tienda. Al parecer la dueña necesitaba una empleada y había puesto un anuncio. La muchacha entró tímidamente y saludó. Petz, que en ese momento no tenía clientes le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?...  
-Ve, ve, venía por el anuncio...- musitó Mimet de forma muy tímida. - El de la empleada...  
-Ah, muy bien,- replicó su interlocutora sin perder la sonrisa.-

 

De hecho no reconoció a Mimet pues, pese a lo que las guerreras le contaron no la había visto nunca y tras unos pocos días ni se acordaba de ese incidente. De modo que quiso saber, dirigiéndose a esa jovencita.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?...  
-Mi, Mimí...Mimí Hanyuu.  
-Muy bien, Mimí, ¿tienes experiencia?...  
-Esto…- Mimet parecía asustada cuando repitió -¿Experiencia?...  
-Sí, si has trabajado en esto antes - le aclaró Petz sin perder la sonrisa.-  
-No, no mucho, bueno no....- 

 

Petz la miraba con ojos inquisitivos y parecía menear con la cabeza, pero entonces entró una señora. Mimet se vio perdida le propuso a su evaluadora.

\- Déjeme a mí. Seguro que puedo atenderla.  
\- Muy bien.- Concedió su contertulia observándola con atención. – A ver cómo se te da.

 

Ante el asombro de la dueña que la dejó hacer, aquella muchacha logró venderle a esa mujer una colección de cremas para el cutis. La chica parecía tener don de palabra y era realmente simpática. La propietaria sonrió complacida y Mimet la miró con ojos suplicantes...

-El puesto es tuyo - concedió Petz.- Si quieres empezar mañana...  
-Gracias, no se arrepentirá,- le aseguró esa jovencita muy contenta. - Empezaré ahora mismo.  
-¡Por lo que he visto ya has empezado! - Rio su jefa aunque en ese momento entraron más clientas y ambas se pusieron a atenderlas dejando para más tarde la conversación. -

 

Cuando terminó la jornada Mimet estaba muy cansada, casi parecía a punto de desmayarse. Petz se apercibió de ello y se interesó por su estado...

-Te noto muy fatigada, dime, ¿estás bien?....  
-Sí, gracias, es sólo que no he comido desde ayer...- Repuso ésta que se notaba débil e incluso algo mareada. -  
-¿Que no has comido? - Pudo exclamar su jefa mirándola con asombro para preguntarle. -Eso no puede ser...dime ¿vives por aquí cerca?..  
-Me vine de viaje - mintió la chica con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- ...y aquí no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir...- musitó muy abatida y eso hizo que Petz sintiese lástima por ella. -

 

El recuerdo de Karaberasu asaltaba a Petz al escuchar a aquella chica. Su hermana bien podría estar pasando por aquella misma situación. Quizás esta pobre muchacha tuviese una historia similar. De forma que sentenció decidida.

-No hay más que hablar, vendrás a mi casa y te quedarás por esta noche....ya te buscaremos algo desde mañana. Además es fiesta, así que tendremos todo el día para hacerlo...  
-Es usted muy buena.- Pudo sollozar Mimet que sonrió agradecida. - Gracias, muchas gracias, me dan ganas de llorar, he estado tan sola....  
-No te preocupes querida – le musitó Petz que la abrazó con afectuosidad y le dijo para confortarla.- Pobrecita niña, no te preocupes...menos mal que el destino ha hecho que pasaras por aquí...

 

Petz llevó a Mimet, (Mimí para ella) a su casa y se la presentó a Zafiro. Éste también se interesó por su situación y durante la cena la joven les contó que había estudiado informática y que el director de su colegio era un famoso doctor. Zafiro le preguntó su nombre y ella se lo dijo. Al oírlo él y Petz se quedaron perplejos...

-Vaya, eso sí que es una casualidad.- Declaró él con una sonrisa desvelando - ¡El doctor Tomoe!, si trabaja con mi hermano y conmigo en la Masters Corporation...  
-¿De verdad? - El rostro de Mimet se iluminó cuando aseguró. -Él me conoce estoy segurísima...era una de sus alumnas favoritas. ¿Podría llevarme a verle?, por favor...  
-Bueno, está bien- concedió Zafiro con una sonrisa -...mañana podemos ir si quieres. Es fiesta pero su división de trabajo tiene tareas pendientes, supongo que estará allí.  
-Podéis ir y luego le buscaremos casa a Mimí - añadió Petz. -  
-Son tan buenos conmigo...muchas gracias...gracias por darme una oportunidad...- Pudo decir la pobre muchacha que se emocionó.- 

 

No obstante esta vez no como en ocasiones de antaño cuando sabía fingir bien las lágrimas. Ahora comenzó a llorar de verdad, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan buena. Seguramente estos dos tendrían un corazón puro. Aunque no quería pensar siquiera en tener que robárselo. Mientras tanto aquella pareja trataba de calmarla.

-¿Otra vez?- sonrió Petz que le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo añadiendo confortadoramente. - Déjalo, no llores más...no seas tonta mujer.  
-A todos nos han dado una nueva oportunidad alguna vez,- le dijo Zafiro con un tono de voz muy amable. -Siempre hay gente que cree en nosotros, no lo olvides. Por eso hay que estar dispuestos a ayudar a los demás algún día.

 

Mimet asintió muy contenta. Desde luego su vida no había sido así en absoluto. Más bien al contrario. Desde muy jovencita quiso destacar y se unió a Brujas Cinco en periodo en el que las chicas de su edad empezaban el instituto. Pero ella era diferente, huérfana de padres, creció en hospicios y destacó por su brillantez e inteligencia, aunque tachonada de arrebatos algo infantiles. Su expediente académico era tan bueno, sin embargo, que el Mugen se fijó en ella. Y a su vez, el grupo que el doctor formó, Brujas Cinco, la acogió junto a otras muchachas en parecida situación a la suya, tras ser capaz de superar unas pruebas bastante difíciles. Luego vino toda aquella misión del Grial, y ella quiso ascender deshaciéndose de alguna que otra competidora hasta que le hicieron lo mismo a ella. Pero ya ajustaría cuentas. Por ahora estaba muy cansada y se acostó en un sofá que le preparó Petz. Ésta se alegraba de tener a aquella muchacha en casa, le parecía igual que cuando cuidaba a sus hermanas pequeñas en Némesis. Antes de que todo el horror empezase, cuando aún no estaban en la corte y ayudaba a su madre. También recordaba otra vez a Karaberasu, Dios sabe dónde estaría y si necesitaría ayuda. Petz quiso ayudar a Mimí como si se tratase de hacerlo con su propia hermana. Pudiera ser que por karma alguien se comportase con ella de la misma manera. Eso al menos es lo que Rei le había dicho en alguna ocasión y Petz rezaba porque así fuera. Dejó a aquella muchacha tras desearle buenas noches, pero Mimí no le respondió, ya se había dormido con un semblante bastante más feliz y aliviado del que traía cuando entró a la tienda, casi a la carrera. Tras observarla por unos instantes, esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando suavemente ese pelo color oro viejo, Petz salió del comedor.

-Pobre muchacha. Estaba agotada. Ha debido de pasarlo muy mal.- Le comentó a su esposo.-  
-Sí, eso parece. Espero que mañana Souichi pueda ayudarla, si es como ella dice.  
-¿Y por qué no habría de serlo?- Comentó Petz.- Solo hay que ver lo desesperada que está la pobre. Ha sido el karma. Seguro que algo la trajo hasta nosotros.

 

Zafiro se encogió de hombros. No sería él quien discutiera aquello. Menos todavía tras lo que les sucedió a Roy a Bertie y a Ami con esa historia de sus abuelos conociéndose en la Segunda Guerra Mundial o algo así. Hacía apenas dos semanas que su amigo y la hermana de su esposa estuvieron allí y se lo contaron. Comentó eso con Petz y tras charlar un poco más la pareja también se fue dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Mimet se levantó muy animada y esperó a que Zafiro la llevase a su laboratorio. Cuando el doctor la viese seguro que podría continuar su misión, esperaba que éste le explicara qué había ocurrido. Y sobre todo estaba deseosa de echarle el guante a Tellu. Esa traidora se las iba a pagar. Mientras tanto Daniel estaba a punto de terminar su curso pero no dejaba de pensar en aquella extraña chica. Las guerreras por su parte la buscaron inútilmente, pensaron que quizá se habría escapado de la ciudad. Como era un día de fiesta decidieron llamar al hermano de Tom para ir a dar un paseo y también a Petz. Cuando llegaron hablaron con ella y ésta les contó lo que había ocurrido, las sailors no sospecharon porque de primeras no asociaron el nombre y Petz les terminó de contar.

-Pues ahora mismo Zafiro ha ido con ella a buscar a ese profesor Tomoe - entonces fue cuando cayeron todas. -  
-¡Oh no!, es ella...es Mimet....debemos detenerla.- Exclamó Usagi.-   
-Claro- terció también Minako recordando al fin- ¡Mimi, Hanyuu!, es el mismo nombre que usó para presentarse cuando fuimos al concurso de talentos.

 

Ante el asombro de Petz, que no comprendía nada, las chicas le contaron lo ocurrido.

-Pues a mí me parece una buena chica. – Trató de defenderla Petz. -  
-Tú no la conoces. Puede parecer angelical si se lo propone. ¡Pero en el fondo es una desalmada y hará lo que sea para cumplir con lo que debe creer todavía su misión!- Espetó Rei. -  
-Como una vez hicimos mis hermanas y yo. – Replicó Petz dejándolas a todas heladas añadiendo de forma más suave. - Y si nosotras cambiamos ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ella?

Las guerreras no supieron que decir. Aunque fue Daniel el que intervino debido a que ya le estaba molestando el que todas estuvieran hablando mayormente en japonés.

-Creo que me estáis ocultando algo. ¿Qué pasa con Mimet? ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa? ¿Seríais tan amables de hablar de ella en mi idioma?

 

Las chicas se miraron, finalmente Usagi asintió hacia las demás. Fue Minako la que le respondió al chico.

\- Daniel, eres un buen muchacho y creemos que podemos confiar en ti. ¿No es así Petz?- Ésta también convino en ello, el muchacho no dejaba de ser hermano de Tom. De modo que le confesó a su pesar.- Entonces escucha, verás. No somos unas chicas normales…

 

Y para asombro de Daniel ellas le revelaron quienes eran en realidad. Aunque no juzgaron necesario mezclar a Petz en ello. Aun así el chico él se quedó sorprendido y las miró con incredulidad. Aquello parecía una especie de broma. Pero cuando se transformaron delante de él quedó impactado. Ahora la que se presentó como la Guerrera Venus lucía una espléndida melena rubia y sus ojos eran profundamente azules. Rei conservaba su cabellera morena azabache pero ahora tenía los ojos de color violeta. Makoto el cabello castaño y las pupilas verdes y Ami azules. Pero lo curioso es que el pelo de la que se hacía llamar guerrera Mercurio era ahora azul oscuro. Y Usagi también había cambiado de modo radical, al igual que Minako lucía un pelo de color rubio aunque tirando más al oro viejo y unos bonitos ojos azules. Desde luego que el anonadado chico prometió guardar el secreto y todos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-¡Esto sí que es alucinante! Entonces sois una especie de súper heroínas guardianas.-Comentaba el chico en tanto se encaminaban hacia allí.-  
-Algo así.- Sonrió Usagi guiñándole un ojo.-  
-Tenéis que contarme alguna aventura vuestra.- Les pidió él.-  
-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Repuso Rei.-

 

Mientras tanto, Mimet y Zafiro llegaron al complejo científico. Él la llevó a la zona de investigación, ella enseguida vio al profesor Tomoe. Un hombre atractivo de pelo blanco corto y gafas redondas. Estaba hablando con una mujer alta y de larga cabellera pelirroja. Mimet también la reconoció, sin poderse contener y ante el estupor de Zafiro, fue corriendo y gritando de alegría.

-¡Doctor, doctor, soy yo!...

 

Pero Tomoe la miró con cara de extrañeza y le preguntó sin comprender.

-Perdone. ¿Quién es usted señorita?... ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

 

Mimet se quedó clavada y boquiabierta por la sorpresa repitiendo más suavemente.

-Soy Mimí - y le susurró al profesor al llegarse junto a él. - Soy Mimet, doctor. Brujas Cinco, ¿recuerda?  
-¿Brujas Cinco? ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó Tomoe sin comprender, dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba junto a él y que observaba a la chica con ojos muy abiertos. - Kaori ¿sabes tú a lo que se refiere?- 

 

Aunque la mujer no respondió enseguida miró nuevamente a Mimet y le hizo una leve seña, para alivio de ésta sí pareció conocerla. 

-Yo me ocupo de esto Suochi. -Repuso entonces Kaori.- Debe de ser alguna estudiante…

 

Y sin que su interlocutor pudiera replicar la mujer inmediatamente asió a Mimet por un brazo y la llevo hacia afuera ante la cara de perplejidad de ésta y la mirada de extrañeza del doctor que se quedó conversando con Zafiro, que parecía tan perplejo como él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- Protestó la joven.-  
-Ven conmigo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar....  
-¡Pero suéltame!, tengo que hablar con el doctor. -Replicó la chica.-

Aunque Kaori le indicó que se callase y la sacó bruscamente de allí para susurrarle. 

-Olvídate de eso. Se acabó, ahora llevamos una vida normal y no tengo ninguna gana de que las cosas cambien.  
-Pero. ¿Qué le pasa al doctor?- le preguntó Mimet visiblemente desconcertada.- ¿Es que no sabe quién soy?  
-El doctor estaba poseído por el Dimone Germanoid pero fue liberado y no recuerda nada de lo sucedido entonces. – Respondió Kaori ahora empleando un tono más duro para añadir - Haznos un favor y vete.  
-Es que no tengo a donde ir.- Objetó Mimet visiblemente desasosegada. -  
-¿No has venido con Zafiro?- le preguntó su interlocutora. -  
-Sí, bueno, estaba trabajando en la tienda de su mujer. Sólo temporalmente hasta que contactase de nuevo con el doctor y mis hermanas brujas.  
-Las brujas ya no existen- le contó Kaori dejándola impactada y añadió con visible inquietud. - Las Guerreras acabaron con ellas y harán lo mismo contigo si te encuentran aquí, debes irte.

 

La joven, aun temblando afectada por esas noticias, se alejó. Su interlocutora la miraba con lástima pero no dijo más volviendo a su trabajo. 

-No sé.- Comentaba Zafiro con el doctor.- Esa muchacha decía que te conocía. Souichi  
-Pues nunca la había visto.- Comentó un atónito Tomoe.- Quizás estuviera en algún curso de los que he dado.  
-Bueno, como trabaja con mi mujer luego la veré y le pregunto. Ahora debo irme. Ian me pedirá que le informe de mis progresos con, ya sabes…- Sonrió.-

 

El doctor asintió y vio cómo su compañero y amigo se alejaba. Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos su asistente regresó. Enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Quién era esa chica, Kaori? ¿La conocías?  
-Bueno, era lo que supuse, una antigua estudiante que venía a dar recuerdos.- Respondió ella con agilidad para zanjar aquella cuestión -...

 

Por su parte Mimet salió de allí totalmente perdida, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde iría? Por el momento esperaba poder quedarse junto a Petz y su marido, eran dos buenas personas. Después tendría que buscarse la vida sola. Otra vez, después de tantos años, la historia se repetía. Esa perspectiva la aterraba. Sin embargo ese era ahora el menor de sus problemas pues fuera de allí esperaban las guerreras, todas la miraban de forma amenazante y Mimet tuvo mucho miedo.

-¿Qué…qué queréis de mí? - Pudo decir con un hilo de voz. -  
-¡Hemos venido a castigar tu maldad! - Exclamó Guerrero Luna. -  
-No dejaremos que hagas de las tuyas de nuevo - añadió Marte -  
-No creas que te hemos olvidado - le dijo Venus con severidad -...  
-Tenemos cuentas que saldar.- Intervino Júpiter de forma amenazadora. -  
-No te servirá de nada intentar escapar- le advirtió Mercurio -...  
-Yo...- pudo balbucear Mimet que temblaba de miedo.- Yo...no…

 

Sabía que las guerreras debían de esperar la oportunidad de vengarse de ella y a buen seguro que no tendrían compasión. Sobre todo si habían acabado ya con toda la organización. Miró a su alrededor pero efectivamente se habían desplegado rodeándola y cortándole cualquier vía de escape. Entonces vio a Petz y a aquel chico que la sacó del ordenador, estaban junto a ellas mirándola con cara de sorpresa y pena. 

\- ¡Oh no!...¡Es una trampa!...¡pero no me entregaré- exclamó corriendo de vuelta al laboratorio.-   
-¡Espera! –Le pidió Daniel, sin resultado.-

 

Las guerreras y Petz corrieron tras ella. Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada la joven se hizo con una probeta con un cultivo bacteriológico.

\- ¡La soltaré y nos intoxicaremos todos! - amenazó desesperada, añadiendo ahora con un tono más amable y suplicante. -Petz, por favor, avisa a Zafiro y marchaos de aquí. Y tú también - agregó mirando a Daniel que la observaba boquiabierto. -Vosotros habéis sido muy buenos conmigo. Las únicas personas junto con el doctor que lo han sido alguna vez y no os merecéis esto.

Pero Petz sin demostrar temor alguno trató de calmarla.

\- Vamos, no seas niña - le pidió de forma condescendiente -...deja eso y nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.  
\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, ellas me odian, me quieren matar!...- chilló Mimet muy asustada, señalando a las cinco sailors que estaban dispuestas a intervenir al menor descuido de la chica -...  
-No, no te preocupes, son las Guerreras de la Justicia, no te harán daño,- trató de tranquilizarla Daniel. - Confía en nosotros, confía en mí, yo te saqué de la pantalla. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Tú no lo comprendes- repuso la chica sollozando de nuevo para decir. - Quizá habría sido mejor para mí el quedarme dentro. Todo lo que conocía ha desaparecido, mis hermanas Brujas, mi doctor…mi colegio...- lloró a mares sin poderlo evitar, soltando grandes lagrimones. -  
-Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad, créeme,- le dijo Petz sinceramente apenada. -  
-Recuerdas lo que yo te dije ayer.- Intervino Zafiro con amabilidad. -  
-No, ellas no me darán oportunidad.- Negó la joven con la cabeza. – Estoy condenada.  
-Eso no es verdad.- Rebatió Petz acercándose hacia ella muy despacio para revelarle -¿por qué no iban a hacerlo contigo Mimet? A mí y a mis hermanas nos la dieron. Y créeme que tú no serías peor que nosotras.

La muchacha al escuchar aquello dejó de llorar mirándola atónita.

-Es cierto. Son nuestras amigas y les estamos muy agradecidos.- Corroboró Zafiro que confesó, para desconcierto de Daniel dado que toda la charla se daba en japonés y él no entendía nada.- Pero hubo un tiempo en que luchamos contra ellas, igual que tú...  
-Deja esa probeta Mimet, te están diciendo la verdad,- confirmó también Kaori que había salido de su despacho atraída por aquel jaleo y sintiéndose arrepentida de haberla echado de aquella manera le insistió. - Yo también he tenido una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, y tú la tendrás, como el resto de nosotros. Perdóname, no debí ser tan brusca contigo.  
-Pero…- la interpelada dudó y estaba a punto de dejar la probeta, sobre todo viendo como ahora las sailor la miraban no con una expresión agresiva sino más bien con una mezcla de lástima y empatía en tanto preguntaba -.¿Es verdad eso? ¿Me dejarían volver a empezar?...  
-Sí, claro que sí, si es que tú lo deseas,- le aseguró amablemente Kaori que le repitió. - Confía en nosotros, vamos Mimet...nadie te va a hacer daño...  
-Pero ahora que se sabe la verdad acerca de mí, ya no me querrá nadie...- sollozó un vez más mirando a Petz mientras añadía apenada. -Lo siento, no quería engañarla pero estaba tan desesperada…y fue tan amable conmigo...  
-No te preocupes por eso- respondió ésta con visible piedad. – Mira Mimí, bueno, Mimet, - corrigió ahora para proponerla con un tono teñido de amabilidad e incluso afecto. -Podrás quedarte con nosotros si quieres, o si no, seguro que aquí una chica con tus habilidades podría tener trabajo... ¿qué opina usted doctor?

Preguntó a Tomoe que en ese momento, y también sorprendido por el ruido de esas conversaciones, había salido del laboratorio. 

-Bueno, necesito una chica como ayudante técnica y si Kaori la conoce y la recomienda, por mí encantado...- A lo que la aludida respondió con un visible asentimiento de cabeza. -  
-¿Si? - Preguntó Mimet esperanzada dejando la probeta sobre la mesa -¡Oh doctor!… ¿lo dice usted de verdad?..  
-Claro.- Sonrió Tomoe con genuina amabilidad. -Vamos, deja ya de tener miedo. No hay nada que temer....- 

Petz asintió, las Guerreras parecían haberse relajado del todo y ahora asentían a su vez. 

-Si estás dispuesta a cambiar, incluso hasta podríamos llegar a ser amigas.- Le dijo Usagi de forma más calmada. -  
-Y esta vez de verdad...sin trampas...ni concursos,- añadió Minako con mejor talante también. -  
-Claro, venga, seremos buenos amigos - le propuso Daniel que también se acercó.-  
-Estoy muy avergonzada, lo siento mucho.- Declaró la chica.- Lo siento de veras…

 

Petz la abrazó y la consoló cuando Mimet se puso a llorar derrumbándose por la tensión y aquellas emociones.

– Perdonadme por favor, casi acabo con todos nosotros.  
-¡Bueno!,- rio ahora Tomoe desvelando para pasmo de la muchacha y del resto. - La verdad es que sólo hubieras acabado con mi postre. Esa probeta tiene fermento de levadura para mi yogurt casero. Así que te agradezco que no la tirases. 

 

Superada aquella situación y la perplejidad por aquella revelación todos se rieron y al final hasta la misma Mimet se rio entre sus lágrimas.

-Vaya, ¡qué tonta he sido!- pudo aun balbucear la muchacha. -  
-Vamos, ahora tienes que empezar de nuevo.- Le dijo Zafiro -¡anímate!..  
-Tengo tantas cosas que hacer y que cambiar, que no sé ni por dónde empezar- repuso Mimet nerviosa -, me gustaría saber que ha pasado durante estos últimos años.  
-Eso no es problema- intervino Usagi ahora de forma muy cordial.- Nosotras te lo contaremos...  
-Gracias a todos - sonrió la chica que asintió deseosa de que sus nuevas amistades le pusieran al corriente. -

 

Entre tanto le tradujeron al atónito Daniel aquellas partes de la conversación que se desarrollaron en japonés. Volviendo a dejar al margen del relato a Petz y a sus hermanas. Entre tanto las sailor cumplieron su palabra y tras una larga charla pusieron al día a la joven. Mimet decidió trabajar con Petz hasta que ella encontrase una nueva ayudante. Era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarle su amabilidad y además dijo que trabajaría gratis. En eso su jefa se negó aduciendo que la chica necesitaría buscarse un piso de alquiler y empezar a organizar su nueva vida, y ella sabía por experiencia que hacía falta dinero. Tomoe, por su parte, le pidió a Masters que la contratase como ayudante de investigación, y el millonario no tuvo objeción. Aceptaba cualquier sugerencia del doctor o cualquier petición de éste para su investigación. Pasaron los días y Daniel por fin terminó el curso y debía volver a EEUU. Lo cierto es que él y Mimet había congeniado bastante en ese tiempo. Tenían una afición común por los videojuegos y las hamburguesas. Ella era bastante alocada y él, mucho más tranquilo desde luego, le hacía el contrapunto ideal. Mimet había conseguido incluso inculcarle al chico su afición por el patinaje. A ella siempre le había gustado. En las primeras semanas fue a practicar con Makoto que también era una entusiasta de ese deporte. El primer día que logró llevar a Daniel la sailor no pudo ir pues tenía trabajo urgente. De todas maneras eso no fue un impedimento para que lo pasaran muy bien. Mimet, ataviada con sus mallas, su jersey de medio punto y sus patines, se dejaba deslizar suavemente por la pista en tanto que Daniel se agarraba a todo lo que encontraba para evitar caerse. Ella le indicaba entre risas.

-No, ¡así no tonto!, debes dejarte llevar y mantener el equilibrio con las piernas, mira así - y para subrayar sus palabras hizo una pequeña demostración en el centro de la pista con pirueta incluida. -  
-Para ti es fácil decirlo- repuso Daniel tratando de mantener el equilibrio a duras penas -pero es muy complicado para mí.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!, si te vieras - se burló ella señalándole, para luego pedirle de forma más amable - anda, dame la mano y yo te llevaré...

 

Daniel se resistía a hacerlo, le daba vergüenza. Pero al fin, los ruegos de la chica lograron que soltase las barras del borde de la pista y le diera la mano. Mimet trazó unas suaves vueltas alrededor de la cancha y cuando creyó que el joven podría mantenerse por la inercia le anunció.

-Ahora tú sólo- y le soltó la mano de él ante la acobardada expresión del chico. -  
-¡No me sueltes me voy a caer!- le suplicó Daniel.- 

 

De inmediato comenzó a trastabillarse hasta aparecer en el suelo medio espatarrado. Mimet al verlo no pudo dejar de reír. Los siguientes minutos los emplearon en levantarle del resbaladizo suelo. La joven casi se cayó también al intentar incorporar a Danny que por fin ganó un lateral que le sirvió de apoyo.

-Está claro que el patinaje no es lo mío - reconoció suspirando tras el mal trago. -  
-No te preocupes yo te enseñaré, verás que pronto aprenderás- le animó Mimet. -  
-Que quieres que te diga, ¡donde esté una buena consola de videojuegos!- repuso él ahora con mayor entusiasmo - ¡que se quiten todas las pistas de patinaje!

 

Mimet meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y ayudó a su fallido discípulo a salir de la pista. Ella se dio unas cuantas vueltas más dejando que él admirase su buen estilo hasta que ambos se cansaron de estar allí y se volvieron a sus casas. Así transcurrieron varias semanas. La joven también había empezado a trabajar en el laboratorio pero Daniel debía irse ya de vuelta a EEUU al término del curso. La muchacha se lo contó a Petz cierto día en el que quedaron para tomar una taza de té.

-Verás.- Le comentó cariacontecida.- Lo cierto es que Danny va a tener que irse pronto a su casa. Y… sería una lástima…Me ha dicho que le encanta estar aquí.

 

Su contertulia miró a la muchacha y esbozó una sonrisa maternal para preguntarle con tono suave.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?...

La joven no tardó en ponerse colorada. Lo cierto es que no podía negar eso. No tuvo necesidad de responder, fue Petz la que se rio un poco y añadió de modo animoso.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Zafiro, seguro que algo podremos hacer…  
-Gracias.- Sonrió la jovencita con visible alegría.-

 

Tras eso charlaron un poco más. Petz ya había contratado a otra muchacha para la tienda, eso hizo que Mimet no se sintiese mal cuando finalmente pasó a trabajar con el doctor Tomoe y Kaori a jornada completa. Después se despidieron. Por otro lado Daniel pensaba en lo mismo. A pesar de desear ver otra vez a sus padres él no quería irse tan pronto de vuelta a su casa, tenía una buena preparación. Sobre todo después de la formación que había recibido y a su vez le pidió a Zafiro si podía hablar con Tomoe. Quizá podría convencerle de que le contratase también. El esposo de Petz no se hizo de rogar, sobre todo cuando su mujer le comentó lo mismo. No obstante el doctor no necesitaba a nadie en especial, pero le dijo al chico que si presentaba un buen proyecto que mereciese ser subvencionado...quizá le contratasen. Al saber esto Daniel se puso a trabajar con entusiasmo. Escribió a su familia contándoles la situación. Sus padres lo comprendieron, era una gran oportunidad. Le brindaron su apoyo deseando, eso sí, verle pronto. De esta manera el joven se dedicó con patente interés a su cometido. Con la ayuda de Zafiro y del propio Tomoe preparó un interesante proyecto de investigación. Contando también con el apoyo de Diamante, que aconsejaba a Masters, lograron que éste lo subvencionase y el muchacho pudo alquilar un piso en Tokio y seguir investigando. Así él y Mimet pudieron estar juntos. Cuando le llegó la noticia Daniel la invitó a salir para celebrarlo. Mimet aceptó encantada. Fueron como solían hacer a la sala de juegos y comenzaron una partida en la máquina de coches de carreras.

-¡Como corro!, ¡doscientos!, ¡doscientos cincuenta!, ji, ji. Esta vez voy a superar mi record.- Exclamó Mimet muy contenta -...  
-¡Cuidado con esa curva!,...- señaló Daniel -....  
-No te preocupes le tranquilizó la chica que, girando con rapidez, logró salir bien de ella - ¿Lo ves?, soy la mejor....  
-No olvides que luego me toca a mí....- Sonrió el chico bastante confiado. -  
-No serás capaz de ganarme, ya lo verás…- pero Mimet no pudo evitar a otro de los coches y chocó, se vio a un monigote salir despedido del coche y tocarse la cabeza mientras le salían un par de chorros a modo de lágrimas...la pantalla se iluminó con el Game Over - ¡Oh! vaya,- dijo contrariada. - Creía que esta vez lo iba a conseguir....  
-Ahora voy yo, fíjate y aprende...- le indicó Daniel que comenzó a jugar pasando sin problemas las pantallas iniciales y acercándose rápidamente a la puntuación de Mimet...- ¿Lo ves?, el secreto está en mantener el coche hacia el centro de la carretera...- le explicó él que sorteó sin problemas un par de bólidos que le llegaban a toda prisa. -  
-No lo haces nada mal.- Admitió la risueña chica con una pícara sonrisa y las manos atrás, pero cuando Daniel iba a sobrepasarla ella le tapó la pantalla con las manos.- ¡Se ha hecho de noche, ja, ja!  
-¿Pero qué haces?,- exclamó él sorprendido y algo enfadado -¡Me voy a chocar!- y efectivamente, se escuchó la musiquita característica del Game Over y Mimet retiró las manos. Daniel había quedado sólo 100 puntos por debajo de ella. -  
-Ya te dije que no me ibas a ganar…- rio la joven.-  
-Eso es trampa, no volveré a jugar contigo - declaró él bastante molesto. -  
-No te enfades,- le pidió ella con un tono conciliador- te invito a una hamburguesa...  
-Con una hamburguesa no harás que te perdone - aseveró Daniel con gesto severo para añadir. – No Mimet, en serio. No está bien hacer trampas. Ni en el juego ni en nada. Al menos así me han educado a mí.  
\- Lo siento mucho. – Repitió la chica con voz más seria ahora y bajando la mirada. No creía que Daniel se fuera a enfadar tanto por lo que ella consideró solo una pequeña broma, aun así pudo añadir a modo de consternada confesión. - Verás, desde que era pequeña me las tuve que apañar sola y luego en Brujas Cinco, pues, desgraciadamente allí la que no jugaba sucio no duraba mucho.

 

Daniel la miró con gesto atónito, quizás se hubiera pasado. Tampoco era una cosa tan grave y había herido a la pobre muchacha. Seguramente ella no había conocido otra cosa hasta ahora y durante el tiempo que la había estado tratando al parecer hacía visibles esfuerzos para cambiar. Al menos eso le dijeron Minako y las otras. El chico aún se quedó más preocupado cuando la observó mirar hacia el suelo con la cabeza gacha y suspirar casi con sollozos.

-Hice muchas cosas malas, algunas terribles. De esas que no dejan dormir por las noches. Lo único que quiero es olvidar. Danny, te suplico que me perdones.  
-Bueno.- Pudo decir él sintiéndose ahora bastante mal, pero recobrando un tono más jovial al agregar. - Me lo pensaré. Si te portas bien conmigo. Con que tengas un gesto bastará.

 

Ahora fue ella la que se le quedó mirando sin comprender, aunque al poco tiempo debió de ocurrírsele algo puesto que se aproximó al muchacho.

-¿Y con esto? - Inquirió Mimet besando a Daniel en la mejilla aunque acto seguido se puso colorada. -  
-¡Ejem!- pudo dijo el chico también algo sonrojado. - Bueno, eso sí que puede hacer que te perdone, a ver, repítelo...- 

 

Cuando obedientemente Mimet se dispuso a besarle de nuevo él se apartó para que el beso fuera a los labios, y se juntó hacia ella para hacerlo más profundo. Tras unos segundos la joven se apartó muy colorada. Daniel sonrió y la sujetó de una mano para susurrarle.

-Ahora sí que te perdono. ¿Lo ves? También puedo tomarte por sorpresa si quiero.  
-¡Ah! yo. - Mimet no sabía que decir, la gente que jugaba a su alrededor les miraban divertidos. - Yo, yo...esto no me lo esperaba, me da mucha vergüenza.

 

El chico la miraba con intensidad. No lo podía negar. Estaba totalmente enamorado de esa muchacha. Pensó en lo que hubieran hecho su padre y su hermano en una situación así. Y entonces se lanzó.

-Pues no deberías avergonzarte de eso. Te quiero tonta...y quiero preguntarte algo.- Le confesó Daniel que se volvió a aproximar hacia ella -  
-¿El qué?- quiso saber ella aún muy azorada. -  
-¿Tienes algo que hacer el resto de tu vida?..  
-¿Qué, qué quieres decir?- Le interrogó la chica, que estaba confusa para añadir. – Luego si quieres podemos ir al karaoke. Mañana tenemos el día libre y hoy podemos estar hasta tarde.

 

Pero aquel muchacho le sonreía de una forma algo extraña, diríase que él también estaba colorado.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo - le desveló él posando las manos en sus hombros con suavidad -...  
-¿Yo?....- exclamó Mimet señalándose a sí misma -... ¿Casarme… contigo?...  
-¡No veo a nadie más aquí a mi lado!- rio el chico insistiendo con tono entre meloso e impaciente. -Anda…dime que sí...  
-No sé si estoy preparada... ¿podría pensarlo? - Pidió ella sin salir de su asombro, -  
\- ¡Oh!, claro que sí. Es una decisión muy importante, así que te doy diez segundos...- repuso él sin inmutarse.  
-De acuerdo.- Asintió sonriendo -vale, ¡me casaré contigo!...- Exclamó sonriente.-

 

Daniel sin esperar ni un segundo la levantó en brazos y dio vueltas con ella ante las miradas de sorpresa y simpatía del resto de la gente del local.

-¡Vamos a celebrar la noticia!, - exclamó el muchacho – y esta vez invito yo a las hamburguesas...

 

Durante la comida Mimet miraba muy feliz a su prometido, pero enseguida dejó de sonreír, parecía que algún inconveniente había cruzado por su mente tras sopesar aquello con más calma.

-Daniel- le preguntó ella con la voz más seria - ¿Crees que estaremos preparados para casarnos tan jóvenes?  
-¿Y por qué no íbamos a estarlo, Mimet? Hay parejas que se han casado mucho antes que nosotros y han sido muy felices juntos. Yo te quiero y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que poder casarme contigo.  
-Tengo tantas cosas que recuperar...-objetó ella que parecía insegura - no sé si estoy lista, quizás si tuviésemos algo más de tiempo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarías?- le preguntó él inquisitivo y algo inquieto. -   
-No lo sé...puede que un año o quizás dos. Pero podemos seguir saliendo juntos como novios, incluso vivir juntos, sería una buena idea.   
-Tienes razón- convino el chico reconociendo que era algo precipitado -así estaremos seguros, esperaremos hasta que tú me digas.

 

Mimet se abrazó a él y le respondió muy emocionada.

-Gracias Daniel, eso es muy importante para mí...  
-Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz- repuso cariñosamente él. -  
-Feliz- repitió ella casi con un susurro para suspirar con tintes de pesar. -Ya creía que nunca podría serlo. He malgastado tanto tiempo de mi vida. Hice tantas cosas estúpidas.  
-No debes entristecerte por eso- dijo Daniel tratando de animarla. – Ahora has comenzado de nuevo.  
-Me refiero a mí y a las personas que me rodeaban, mis hermanas, mi vida. ¡Qué tonta he sido! - Se lamentó con un poso de amargura.-   
-¿Tus hermanas no viven ya aquí? - Le preguntó Daniel curioso.-   
-Por lo que me contaron las Guerreras todas murieron en la lucha - respondió Mimet cariacontecida. -Yo misma tengo remordimientos.  
-Pero, ¿por qué?- le inquirió Daniel sorprendido. -Tú no tuviste la culpa de eso.  
-No, eso no es verdad. Sí que la tuve. - Rebatió ella que movió la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. -Tú no sabes toda la historia Dany.  
-¿Qué tengo que saber? - le inquirió él muy llevado por la curiosidad. -  
-Mis hermanas en realidad no eran hermanas de sangre. Nos criamos juntas en un orfanato y como éramos buenas estudiantes obtuvimos una beca para el colegio Mugen.  
-Bueno, pero eso no es nada malo- declaró aliviado él. - Hay mucha gente que es huérfana, a mí no me importa eso.- Abrazó a Mimet que apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. -

 

La chica trataba de reunir el valor suficiente como para proseguir. Ya no quería ocultarle más cosas al que deseaba que fuese su esposo. Bastaba ya de mentiras y atajos en su vida. Pero tenía que arriesgarse con la verdad. Eso pensó y finalmente se decidió a añadir con pesar y voz trémula.

-Pero, eso no es todo y tengo miedo de que si te lo cuento dejes de quererme. Ya te lo dije antes. Son cosas malas, algunas terribles, de las que no me dejan dormir.  
-No temas, debes confiar en mí, te prometo que eso no ocurrirá.- Le aseguró el chico deseoso de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.- Y contárselo alguien seguro que te ayuda.  
-Yo confió en ti y te quiero mucho, por favor, créeme si te digo que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice.- Insistió la chica con visible desasosiego en cuanto se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada a los ojos de él. – Te lo juro…ahora pienso que ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.  
-Te creeré, cualquier en cosa que me digas, de verdad,- le aseguró Daniel estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerza.- ¡Vamos! Confía en mí.

Aunque la joven temblaba de inquietud, Mimet recibió así la confianza y el valor suficiente para contarle a Daniel la verdad.

-Verás- comenzó a decir con voz insegura. - Mi hermana mayor, Eudial, fue la que nos condujo al Mugen y nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos en nuestro trabajo. Pero, cuando empezó la misión, nos volvimos ambiciosas, yo quise ocupar el puesto de mi hermana y lo conseguí.  
-Pero eso puede ocurrir,- terció Daniel tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- la ambición no es buena si excede ciertos límites, pero al fin y al cabo...- Mimet no le dejó terminar y tapándole los labios con dos dedos prosiguió -...  
-¡Yo maté a mi hermana! - confesó ahora entre sollozos.- Saboteé los frenos de su coche. Y ocupé su lugar...

 

Daniel estaba incrédulo, era incapaz de hablar. Mimet siguió contándole su historia.

-Cuando el doctor quiso relevarme a mi vez traté de impedirlo pero mi hermana Tellu lo descubrió y fue ella la que me encerró en aquel ordenador. Vagué a través de circuitos informáticos y programas gimiendo en soledad y pidiendo ayuda. Tuve tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había hecho y en arrepentirme. Luego apareciste tú, después de salir tuve mucho miedo de que me castigasen, pero, al ver como todos me abristeis los brazos, entendí que podía comenzar de nuevo mi vida. Sobre todo gracias a ti.

 

Sin embargo el chico guardó un significativo silencio…ella le miraba con expresión suplicante en sus grandes pupilas anaranjadas. Su novio estaba manteniendo ahora una lucha interna. Los valores que de siempre le inculcaron sus padres chocaban frontalmente contra aquello. Por supuesto que él le había prometido a esa chica que la apoyaría fuera lo que fuera aquello que le iba a confesar. Sin embargo jamás se esperó algo con eso. Al fin, creyó recordar algo, al menos de las clases en la parroquia. Y tras aquellos tensos momentos dijo al fin.

 

-Eso es algo…realmente terrible, sí. No te voy a engañar. No lo esperaba. Pero sé que te arrepientes de verdad y yo te quiero mucho Mimet - declaró Daniel al fin suspirando y acariciando su pelo - y eso que me cuentas ya es cosa del pasado, debes olvidarlo. Mira el ejemplo de Zafiro y Petz. Ellos siempre dicen que les dieron una segunda oportunidad. Yo no sé exactamente a qué se refieren pero debes hacer como ellos. Además, si Minako y las otras te han perdonado es que han visto lo bueno que hay en ti. Ellas dicen que la mejor manera de salir adelante es cambiar de manera de ver la vida y ayudar a los demás. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo estaré a tu lado y lo haremos juntos.  
-Muchas veces tengo pesadillas - le confesó ella abrazándose a él en busca de ternura. -  
-Estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora no las tendrás nunca más, y si eso ocurre yo estaré junto a ti para despertarte - le susurró él acariciando de nuevo su pelo con dulzura. -  
-¡Cuanto te quiero Daniel!- balbuceó ella rompiendo a llorar y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.- Gracias por no renegar de mí.  
-Viviremos juntos y seremos muy felices, ¡ya lo verás!- le aseguró su contertulio con una sonrisa mientras enjugaba las lágrimas del gracioso rostro de su novia y ahora prometida. – Haremos las cosas bien, y podrás compensar lo que fuera que hiciste entonces.

 

Con esa promesa la muchacha sonrió realmente aliviada y feliz. Así lo hicieron, pasó un año. Las cosas les iban bien. Se adaptaron a vivir juntos, al compartir muchas aficiones y formas de ser. A lo único a lo que no llegaron aún fue a tener relaciones íntimas completas debido a la educación de Daniel, de todos modos Mimet lo agradeció. Nunca en su vida tuvo tiempo para eso y le asustaba un poco. Por lo demás, podía decirse que ambos eran optimistas y muy vitales. Cuando no estaban trabajando se divertían cantando en el karaoke. Había que reconocer que Daniel cantaba muy bien, aunque no tanto como su hermano pero se desinhibía mucho haciendo duetos con Mimet que le contó que cierta vez quiso ser una ídolo y que casi lo consiguió. La chica sí que tenía mucho rodaje en el karaoke y le encantaba la música disco. Su novio tenía un gusto similar y como a su hermano le gustaban bastantes de los clásicos de los ochenta y noventa. Durante ese tiempo además Mimet hizo buenas migas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Era divertido verles cantar en los karaokes o jugar al twister. También con las guerreras, en especial con Minako con la que también compartía algunas aficiones e intereses y con la que pareció congeniar. También se hizo muy amiga de Hotaru, la hija del doctor. La chica acudía muchas veces al laboratorio a ver a su padre y las veces en las que éste estaba ocupado pasaba ratos charlando con Mimet. A ésta no le pasó desapercibido el poco aprecio que esa sailor tenía por Kaori. Más si cabe cuando supo que el profesor y su ayudante estaban saliendo juntos. De hecho, una de esas veces, Hotaru llegó a visitar a su padre pero se encontró con Kaori que estaba en la sala de trabajo donde estaba ella con su novio.

-Buenos días.- Le saludó la asistente con amabilidad.-

 

Aunque la joven se limitó a ignorarla, sonriendo en cambio cuando vio a la joven pareja.

-¡Daniel, Mimet! Me alegro de veros… ¿Sabéis si mi padre está muy ocupado?...  
-Creo que estaba en su despacho, revisando unos informes.- Le respondió Daniel.- Aunque no estoy muy seguro.  
-Tu padre aún tiene para bastante rato.- Terció Kaori que parecía molesta por ese desplante pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo.-Quizás un par de horas.  
-Gracias, pero no te he preguntado a ti.- Repuso la niña con cara de pocos amigos.-

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada, se limitó a suspirar y a darse media vuelta alejándose de allí. Hotaru movió la cabeza con desaprobación y una vez se marchó Kaori, sentenció.

-¡Estúpida!…Siempre tiene que estar metiéndose en lo que no le importa…

 

Daniel y Mimet se miraron algo apurados. Aquella escena desde luego no había sido nada agradable. El muchacho entonces compuso una sonrisa y les preguntó a ambas.

-Voy a por algo de comer. ¿Os apetece que os traiga alguna cosa?  
-¡Ay si cariño! - Exclamó Mimet, con tintes entusiastas.- Trae unos batidos de fresa. Aquí tenemos pastas y un poco de tarta que hice. Podemos tomar algo. ¿Te apetece Hotaru?  
-Si gracias.- Sonrió ésta con un tono mucho más amable ahora.- Me encantan tus tartas.

 

Y en tanto el muchacho iba a por las bebidas su novia hizo un hueco en su abarrotada mesa y acercó un par de sillas invitando a su amiga a sentarse…

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Habéis tenido que enfrentaros a algún villano últimamente?- Inquirió Mimet.-  
-Bueno, tras lo del meteorito y esos ataques de los secuaces de Gralas, hemos estado tranquilas.- Se sonrió Hotaru.-  
-¡Si claro!- Rio su interlocutora, desde luego ella sabía perfectamente lo que fue aquello.- ¡Qué tonterías pregunto, ja, ja! No, me refería a vosotras, si todo os va bien.- Le preguntó ahora con un poco más de seriedad.-

 

Entre tanto Mimet se levantó haciéndose con un envase que abrió sacando un platito con algo de tarta, usando unos platos de plástico sirvió un trozo a su invitada y se puso otro ella.

-¡Qué buena pinta tiene!- Declaró Hotaru.- ¿No le dejamos algo a Danny?.  
-Él ya comió mucha hace un rato.- Contestó despreocupadamente Mimet ofreciéndole a su invitada.- ¡Anda, pruébala y dime qué te parece!

 

Esa tarta de tono amarillo y ribetes blancos parecía muy apetitosa. Enseguida aceptó un tenedor de plástico que su contertulia le acercó y probó una pequeña porción. Asintió con gesto iluminado para remachar.

-¡Está muy rica!..  
-Gracias- sonrió Mimet afirmando divertida.- Es muy tarta favorita, de limón con nata y jengibre. Creo que le tengo tomada la medida. Todavía recuerdo cuando hice una para alguna que otra estrella de cine a la que quería conocer.   
-Podrías dedicarte a la repostería. Habla con Makoto y seguro que te ficha para su negocio. - La halagó su interlocutora que recapituló sobre la pregunta anterior para responder.- Y en cuanto a nosotras estamos bien, ya sabes, Haruka y Michiru siempre están por ahí metiéndose en líos y en cuanto a Setsuna la echamos mucho de menos. Eso de irse con Lornd a su planeta. Pues bueno. Creo que él iba a pedirle que fuera su esposa y la reina de los saiyan.  
-Sí, eso sí que es un cambio de vida.- Repuso Mimet en tanto tomaba también algo de tarta.-

 

En eso que llegó Daniel con los batidos. Tras sentarse junto a las chicas y servirse unas pocas pastas, se unió a la conversación declarando.

-Lo cierto es que sois todos sorprendentes. Cuando mi hermano me contó algunas cosas de su mujer y del resto no lo podía creer.  
-Es verdad que todas las guerreras son impresionantes. Yo pude comprobarlo cuando me enfrentaba a ellas.- Afirmó Mimet que, sin embargo, añadió con un tinte de seriedad poco común en ella.- Pero, ¿Sabes lo más importante Danny? ¿Lo que de verdad hace que las admire tanto? A ellas y a nuestros amigos…

 

El chico la observó con interés, deseando que le diese la respuesta, lo mismo hizo Hotaru y la joven enseguida sentenció.

-Todos son buenas personas, todos se aprecian y se quieren y han sabido empezar de nuevo. Las guerreras les dieron una oportunidad a muchos de ellos, lo mismo que a mí. Y han sabido dejar atrás lo que sucedió en el pasado.  
-Sí, es cierto. – Convino el muchacho para decir con tinte reflexivo.- Tom me contó que Connie y sus hermanas lo pasaron muy mal y que lucharon mucho por adaptarse a una nueva vida y, sobre todo, redimirse. Eso no debe ser nada fácil.  
-Puedo comprenderlas muy bien.- Asintió Mimet, que ahora miró a Hotaru y tras sonreírla con afecto le dijo.- Todas nosotras…las cuatro hermanas, Esmeralda, y yo misma, e incluso Kaori, tenemos eso en común.

 

Hotaru no respondió, aunque al escuchar ese último nombre apartó la mirada, fue entonces cuando Mimet puso una mano sobre las de la jovencita y le pidió con tinte amable.

-Por favor, sé que es duro para ti, pero dale una oportunidad. Sé que te trató mal, pero ninguno somos ya lo que fuimos…

 

La muchacha no respondió, aunque ya había terminado la tarta y entonces miró su reloj. Sonriendo con un gesto algo forzado pudo decir al fin.

-¡Vaya!, se ha hecho tarde. Mi padre tiene que haber acabado ya. Muchas gracias por la tarta.  
-De nada, ven cuando quieras.- Contestó amablemente Mimet.-

 

La interpelada asintió y tras levantarse y hacer una leve inclinación a modo de despedida se marchó. Su contertulia suspiró mirando a su novio…

-Espero que no se haya molestado conmigo.- Le dijo.- Quizás me he metido en lo que no me importa. Es que da pena por Kaori.  
-No, que va.- Afirmó Daniel.- Creo que en el fondo Hotaru agradece tu consejo.   
-Se lo he dicho como lo siento. Es duro cambiar tanto, ser otra persona.- Comentó ella que, enseguida recobró su talente jovial de siempre para sentenciar.- Pero a mí me encanta ser quién soy ahora.  
-Y a mí me encantas tú.- Aseguró el chico dándole un sorpresivo beso en los labios.- Y quiero pedirte algo…

 

Y la muchacha le miró con extrañeza. Ya le pidió matrimonio y había aceptado, aunque quizás Daniel deseara que se casasen ya. De todos modos le interrogó con la mirada y él le desveló.

-Me gustaría mucho que vinieras a conocer a mis padres. Hasta ahora les he hablado de ti cuando fui de visita a casa. Les enseñé fotos, pero ya sabes cómo es la familia. Los dos están deseosos de verte en persona.  
-Bueno.- Pudo sonreír apuradamente ella.- En mi caso no tengo mucha idea. Ya sabes que no conocí a mis padres.

El chico maldijo su desliz, eso era cierto, enseguida se disculpó pero su novia movió la cabeza con gesto de buen humor.

-Tranquilo. Sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes. En cuanto tengamos unos días me gustaría ir contigo a conocerles.

 

Daniel sonrió visiblemente contento. De hecho también ella estaba entusiasmada, aunque se sentía nerviosa y deseaba gustarles a los padres de su chico. Se sabía muy alocada y quiso hacer un esfuerzo por serenar su carácter. Durante ese tiempo y tutelada por Tomoe había retomado sus estudios y quería convertirse en una valiosa miembro de la Masters Corporation. Tenía todavía en su mente las cosas que absorbió estando dentro del ordenador pero ahora deseaba aprobar realmente una carrera. Esperaba poder ascender y lograrlo de la forma correcta sin eliminar a nadie por el camino. Tras un tiempo al fin, tuvieron unas vacaciones y se decidieron a hacer ese viaje a América. Se pusieron en marcha y cuando tras un largo vuelo llegaron al aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York los padres de Daniel les aguardaban. Nada más verles llegar los señores Rodney corrieron a abrazar a su hijo. El viaje que el chico hiciera a Japón que se suponía solo para unas semanas se había alargado extraordinariamente y de ser un muchacho poco desenvuelto y que nunca había pisado más allá de su hogar había pasado a ser un hombre confiado y con una estupenda chica con la que ya compartía su vida. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos aunque ansiaban conocer a la joven que había obrado en su hijo tal transformación. Debía de ser una mujer fuera de lo común.

-Cariño, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!- exclamó Sarah pletórica de alegría.-  
-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver a veros, mamá. Hacía ya un par de meses desde mi última visita.- Repuso él visiblemente emocionado. -  
-¿Dónde está tu novia?- preguntó William a su hijo. - ¿Ha podido venir al fin?  
-Claro que sí. Está allí,- indicó éste señalando a Mimet que aguardaba con las manos entrelazadas a unos pocos metros atrás.- ¡Vamos para allá!

 

Los tres bajaron hasta donde estaba aquella muchacha, ella se presentó muy educadamente bajando con levedad su cabeza.

-Hola. Soy Mimet Hanyuu, la prometida de su hijo, encantada de conocerles. ¿Cómo están ustedes señores Rodney?  
-Lo mismo te decimos, querida. - Replicó la madre del muchacho.- Es una gran alegría para nosotros que hayas podido venir al fin.  
-Vaya, así que tú eres la famosa Mimet - declaró William complacido -nuestro hijo nos ha escrito mucho hablándonos de ti. Trabajas con él ¿verdad?  
-Sí, tengo un título de licenciada en informática y ahora estoy estudiando bioingeniería.- Respondió ella con timidez. -  
-¡Qué chica más lista!- dijo Sarah con aprobación aunque matizó algo más preocupada. - Pero dime una cosa. ¿No crees que eso de casarse ya es algo precipitado?  
-No mamá - intervino Daniel - ya lo hemos pensado todo, tenemos trabajo y casa.  
-No me refiero solamente a eso - explicó Sarah que quiso saber -¿Ya os conocéis bien?..- volvió a preguntarle a Mimet -¿Qué opinan tus padres de esto?...  
-Bueno, yo no tengo padres, señora - musitó la muchacha - soy huérfana, también perdí a mis hermanas.

 

Tanto William como Sarah la miraron apenados y la apurada madre de Daniel corrió a disculparse.

-Lo lamento muchísimo querida, no tenía ni idea, perdona si he sido poco oportuna.  
-Pareces buena chica- añadió el padre de Danny- seguro que cuidarás bien de nuestro hijo...  
-No se preocupe por eso- sonrió de nuevo Mimet- le cuidaré muy bien.  
-Papá, ¡que ya no soy un niño!- se defendió Daniel -  
-Ya lo creo que sí. Al menos para mí - le contradijo su madre poniéndole colorado. Eso hizo que todos se rieran. -  
-Bueno, ahora vámonos a casa. El viaje en coche es largo pero ya verás cómo te gustará- le aseguró Daniel a su novia. -

 

Efectivamente, tras unas tres horas de viaje llegaron al fin. Mimet se quedó absorta contemplando la inmensidad de los campos de trigo que rodeaban la región. Al llegar a la casa, aquella le pareció una autentica monada. Era muy grande y con una amplia superficie verde a su alrededor. Tras instalarse y asearse un poco fueron a cenar. Durante la velada charlaron con animación.

-Connie me habló de lo bonito que era este sitio. Pero creo que se quedó corta. – Dijo con admiración la joven invitada para satisfacción de sus anfitriones.-  
-De modo que conoces a nuestra nuera.- Inquirió Will.-  
-Claro, qué cosas tienes.- Repuso su esposa mirándole con divertida reprobación.- ¿No recuerdas que ellos se han visto varias veces ya?...  
-Sí, es verdad.- Pudo contestar el padre de Daniel.- ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Y además las dos sois japonesas, ¿Verdad?...  
-Sí señor. –Dijo ella con rapidez.-  
-Y dinos querida. ¿Cómo os conocisteis tú y nuestro chico? Él apenas nos ha contado nada sobre eso…

 

Mimet se sintió algo envarada. Tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, recurrió a tratar de ser natural y contestó con lo más parecido a la verdad que pudo.

-Bueno, nos conocimos en el planetario.  
-Yo estaba allí durante aquel curso que me dieron los de la Masters, haciendo unos diseños gráficos.- Terció enseguida su novio.-  
-Es que a mí siempre me interesaron mucho las estrellas.- Añadió Mimet, aunque desde luego no las estrellas que sus futuros suegros imaginaban, claro.- Fue el destino.- Remachó la chica esbozando una sonrisita algo nerviosa.- Estaba encerrada en un ordenador. 

 

Eso produjo perplejidad en sus anfitriones y expresión entre atónita e incrédula de su novio. Pese a que Daniel enseguida reaccionó afirmando.

-Sí, Mimet se pasaba la vida metida en los ordenadores, incluso más que yo... ¡Ja, ja!..  
-¡Claro!- Sonrió William creyendo entender.- Eso no es bueno, hay que salir, divertirse un poco, sois muy jóvenes para estar todo el día con esos aparatejos.  
-Lo cierto es que podría decir que era como vivir dentro de él.- Añadió la joven con tono jovial.- No saben cuánto le agradezco a su hijo que me sacara.

 

Los Rodney rieron interpretando aquello como una ocurrencia de la muchacha. Fue Sarah la que le dijo en tono de alabanza.

-Y hablas muy bien nuestra lengua.  
-Es que en el laboratorio de la Masters el idioma de trabajo es el inglés.- Repuso la interpelada.-  
-Realmente eres una joven muy preparada. Igual que Constance. - Intervino Will con un asentimiento de aprobación afirmando con orgullo.- Nuestros hijos han sabido elegir muy bien.

 

La muchacha agradeció esos halagos ruborizándose de forma marcada. Aquello todavía gustó más a sus anfitriones. De ese modo la joven pareja pasó allí una semana tras la que tuvieron que volver a Japón. En ese tiempo ella se esforzó de veras, logrando causar a los padres de Daniel una magnifica impresión. Y es que realmente su carácter había cambiado mucho. Ya no tenía nada que ver con la inmadura chica que trabajase para Brujas Cinco. Pese a mantener esos arranques de jovialidad e incluso alegría infantil en ocasiones. Sin embargo ahora era más juiciosa y sensata. Así, cuando estuvieron de vuelta decidieron que ya podrían casarse. Dieron la noticia a todos que la recibieron con mucha alegría y llamaron a la familia, al cabo de pocos meses todo estuvo dispuesto. Esta vez fueron los familiares de Daniel los que viajaron a Japón. Sus padres llegaron en avión. Estaban muy emocionados y contentos. Daniel y Mimet se ocuparon de recibirles de forma muy solícita.

-Espero que hayan tenido buen vuelo.- Les dijo la chica.-  
-Bastante largo. Estaba preocupado por si este cacharro se quedaba sin gasolina.- Declaró Will de un modo que hacía difícil discernir si lo decía en broma o en serio.-   
-Pues ya que habéis venido aprovecharemos también para enseñaros algunos sitios muy bonitos. Entre ellos en santuario Hikawa.- Terció Daniel.- Allí vive Rei, que es la sacerdotisa y una gran amiga. Sobre todo de Tommy y de Connie.

 

Una vez que encontraron hotel para sus padres, Daniel y Mimet aguardaron al día siguiente a que llegasen Tom y Cooan. Estos se presentaron pronto. Mimet se sorprendió de lo parecido que era Daniel a su hermano mayor al que no había podido ver en bastante tiempo. Pensaba en que ella y sus hermanas nunca se parecieron en nada, con eso de ser de distintos padres, en fin. También le hizo ilusión volver a ver a la hermana pequeña de Petz, que además era la mujer de Tom, ¡qué suerte!, serían cuñadas y tras haberla conocido en acción, luchando contra los invasores, aún se alegró más pues Connie, como la llamaban allí, fuera de la batalla era una chica muy agradable. A ésta también le cayó bien Mimet, unas noches antes de la boda ambas charlaron acerca del matrimonio y de cómo eran sus respectivos marido y prometido. Además Cooan conociendo el pasado de la chica no vio justo ocultarle por más tiempo el suyo y le había contado su experiencia contra las Guerreras. Mimet se quedó muy sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiesen tener tantas cosas en común. Ahora al recordar el comprensivo gesto de Petz cuando la defendió ante las guerreras pudo entender los motivos. Sobre todo cuando su benefactora le aseguró que ella también podía tener una segunda oportunidad.

-Luchamos encarnizadamente como enemigas, pero ellas me enseñaron lo que de verdad cuenta en el mundo. El amor y la amistad. Luego nos hicimos muy amigas y ellas me ayudaron mucho a mí y a Tom, así como a otros amigos a luchar contra el mal. Incluso antes de que las tropas de ese Gralas se presentasen aquí.  
-Vaya, ¡me he perdido tantas cosas! ,-suspiró Mimet, lamentándose de seguido. -Y ahora me arrepiento de haber hecho muchas otras. Tú por lo menos tenías contigo a tus hermanas cuando volviste a empezar. Yo hasta me deshice de una de las mías. Pese a que no fueran hermanas de verdad…  
-Pero nos tienes ahora a todos nosotros, y ya estás en la familia. ¡Verás cómo te gustará! - la animó Cooan. -  
-De eso estoy segura- sonrió la joven que, no obstante, pudo decir con tono algo inquieto. - Pero estoy tan nerviosa, ya deseo que llegue el momento. Sin embargo me da miedo…  
-Eso nos ocurre a todas, tranquila – la animó solidariamente su futura concuñada posando una de sus manos sobre las de la chica. -  
-¿Te gusta mi traje de novia? - Quiso saber Mimet que abrió uno de sus armarios y se lo enseñó. Era de un color blanco inmaculado, de manga corta y se adornaba con muchos borletes.-  
-Es muy bonito- opinó Cooan valorándoselo mientras se lo sobreponía a la muchacha -te estará muy bien, vas a ser una novia muy guapa...  
-Te lo agradezco.- Sonrió su contertulia. - Eres muy amable. Igual que tu hermana Petz, ¿sabes?- le confesó algo cariacontecida - me gustaría tener junto a mí a alguna de mis hermanas. No me porté bien con ellas y ahora lo lamento tanto. Pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. - Sentenció apenada. –

 

Su interlocutora la miró con algo de compasión. Podía entenderla muy bien. Al principio ella misma estuvo sola. Al menos hasta que las otras se fueron uniendo poco a poco a su nueva vida. Por ello quiso levantar la moral de esa pobre chica.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- la animó Cooan - a partir de ahora seremos como hermanas, y yo nunca tuve una hermana pequeña a la que ayudar, me gustará mucho la experiencia.  
-¿De verdad?- exclamó la muchacha, visiblemente contenta - ¡Qué alegría!,- y sin poderse refrenar se abrazó a su contertulia que se rio divertida. -

 

Tras hablar durante mucho rato Mimet se durmió presa del cansancio. Cooan la dejó descansar, los siguientes días serían muy intensos. Por fin, llegó el momento, la boda se celebró teniendo a Zafiro como padrino y a Petz como madrina. Mimet quería agradecer así a ambos la confianza que le dieron. Los dos aceptaron encantados. También asistieron el doctor y Kaolinite. Ésta, tras haberse casado a su vez con el científico, ahora se llamaba Kaori Tomoe. Las guerreras fueron invitadas aunque la mayoría no pudo ir, pero tanto Minako como Hotaru, sí que asistieron. 

-Enhorabuena.- Les felicitó la guerrera Venus una vez terminada la ceremonia.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Daniel afirmando con visible reconocimiento.- Es entre otras personas, gracias a ti, que Mimet y yo nos conocimos. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

 

Minako esbozó una leve sonrisa. Asintió despacio y saludó a la nueva señora Rodney. Por su parte Hotaru, que se estaba convirtiendo en una atractiva adolescente, se aproximó a su vez.

-Os deseo que seáis muy felices. Lo merecéis.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Mimet que se encontraba radiante.-  
-Enhorabuena.- Añadió Tomoe uniéndose a la conversación.-  
-Muchas gracias, doctor.- Repuso la emocionada joven.-  
-Me alegro mucho por ti y por Daniel.- Convino Kaori.-

 

En otro lado, Tom se aproximó a Minako y Daniel que también charlaban.

-¡Felicidades hermanito!, ya estás tan pillado como yo.- Le saludó haciéndole una afectuosa carantoña.-  
-Pues sí, Tommy, ¡y me siento el tipo más afortunado del mundo! - Afirmó él con patente alegría.-  
-Os dejo.- Sonrió nuevamente Venus.- Tendréis cosas de familia de las que hablar. Voy a saludar a tu flamante esposa, Danny.-  
-Muchas gracias por venir.- Le dijo el chico.-  
-A ti por invitarme.- Repuso la muchacha que se alejó de allí.-

 

Minako se apartó del bullicio para refugiarse en un apartado rincón y enjugar sus lágrimas. Pese a todo sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que ella no debía involucrarse. Bastantes problemas tenía con el otro asunto que la preocupaba. Enseguida se reintegró a la celebración y felicitó a su antigua enemiga. Ésta se lo agradeció como al resto. Al fin y tras la celebración Daniel y Mimet se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos y se marcharon rumbo a su viaje de novios. Eligieron visitar algunas de las islas de los mares del Sur aconsejados por Tom y Cooan que tenían un grato recuerdo. Pero antes había anochecido y ambos se disponían a acostarse. Tanto uno como otro no tenían experiencia en lo que venía después, aunque se lo imaginaran. Ella se sentó en la cama y bastante colorada se dispuso a quitarse su vestido. Daniel también comenzó a quitarse su traje de una forma más rápida e impulsiva, estaba con muchas ganas de acostarse con Mimet, pero también muy nervioso por hacerlo bien. La muchacha por su parte se desnudaba lo más despacio que podía, parecía costarle desprenderse de su vestido. Cuando por fin lo hizo, quedándose en ropa interior, al igual que su marido, le dijo a éste con un tímido susurro.

-Por favor Daniel, ¿podrías apagar la luz?...  
-¿Cómo?- replicó él algo aturdido, desde luego no se esperaba eso. Aunque viendo el gesto suplicante de su ya esposa concedió. - Vale, como quieras.- Se levantó y apagó la lámpara que pendía sobre ellos para preguntarle a ella lo más suavemente que pudo. - Ya está, ¿mejor así?..  
-Sí, gracias…es que soy muy vergonzosa - se disculpó la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.- 

 

Mimet terminó de desnudarse en la oscuridad, sintió como Daniel se acercaba a ella, el chico también despojado por completo de sus ropas estaba a punto de tocarla cuando ella le dijo

-Daniel, tengo que decirte algo....  
-Dime cariño.- Le susurró él al oído -  
-Es que yo....bueno...yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas. - Le confesó la cohibida chica. - Nunca lo he hecho y estoy muy nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes por eso Mimet. No pasa nada y, ¿sabes una cosa? - Le confesó con tono distendido. -Yo tampoco.  
-¿Tampoco?- replicó ella aturdida - entonces, ¿crees que sabremos hacerlo bien?..  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!, claro que sí- le dijo él riendo de su ocurrencia - eso es instintivo, vamos, creo yo.  
-Tengo un poco de miedo.- Admitió la joven acurrucándose en la cama para confesar algo desasosegada - no quiero defraudarte.  
-A mí me ocurre lo mismo, he oído que la primera vez os duele y no quiero hacerte daño.- Replicó él, ahora con cierta preocupación. -  
-Pero tendremos que hacerlo, todas las parejas lo hacen- le dijo ella que ahora suspiró esperanzada. - Además, tengo mucha curiosidad, pero quiero que sea algo bonito...  
-Lo va a ser, estoy seguro cariño....  
-¿Me abrazas?,- le pidió ella con la voz queda -

 

Daniel abrazó a su mujer con suavidad, ella se relajó lo bastante para dejar de acurrucarse y ambos notaron el calor del otro.

-Te quiero mucho Mimet- le susurró el chico al oído -  
-Yo también te quiero- fue la lógica respuesta de ella. -

 

Finalmente, ambos se dispusieron a pasar lo mejor posible su primera noche, dejándolo todo al instinto y al amor, la cosa no fue del todo mal y en las siguientes noches de su viaje de novios fueron perfeccionando la técnica. Tras la Luna de Miel, Masters les trasladó a EEUU para que trabajasen allí, junto con Tomoe y Kaori que habían sido trasladados antes. Así pasaron un par de años, Mimet y Daniel, aparte de informática estudiaron ingeniería genética y tuvieron una hija, Mimí. Cuando su esposa le dio la noticia el chico era el tipo más feliz del mundo.

 

-¡Vamos a ser padres! – Proclamaba a voz en grito.-  
-Tranquilo Danny- se reía su mujer algo azorada a su vez.- Te va a dar un infarto.  
-No lo creo.- Rebatió él besando a la chica en los labios con apasionamiento.-   
-Tenemos que ir a trabajar.- Le recordó ella, pese a todo encantada con la reacción de su esposo.-  
-Podríamos llamar al doctor y pedirle el día libre.- Le propuso él.- No todos los días se puede celebrar una noticia así.

 

Aunque Mimet movió levemente la cabeza y tras suspirar le contestó.

-Creo que es mejor que todo siga como siempre. Mi mayor deseo es que tengamos una vida totalmente normal. Y que todo transcurra con tranquilidad. Tendremos el fin de semana para celebrarlo. Además, estoy loca por darle la noticia al doctor y a Kaori.  
-Lo que tú quieras, cariño.- Repuso el entusiasmado chico.-

 

Así lo hicieron y desde luego que Tomoe y su mujer les dieron una cordial enhorabuena. Mimet charló durante un rato con la esposa del doctor, en una de las pausas para el almuerzo. 

-Estoy realmente ilusionada.- Le confesaba.-   
-Es algo realmente maravilloso.- Asintió su interlocutora añadiendo con un cierto poso de tristeza.- ¡Ojalá que Souichi y yo podamos imitaros pronto.  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no? - La animó Mimet.-  
-Ya sabes, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre.- Pudo sonreír su compañera que extinguió esa expresión al musitar.- Y luego… ya sabes… tengo un poco de miedo.   
-¿Miedo por qué? ¿Es al embarazo? Eso es natural.- Le dijo su contertulia, admitiendo eso si.- Bueno, un poco incómodo. Aunque todavía no he empezado a devolver por las mañanas ni me he hinchado como un globo. Pero todo llegará.

 

Kaori movió la cabeza, no era eso lo que la inquietaba. Al fin se decidió a confesar con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella?

 

Ahora fue Mimet quién le dedicó una mirada entre incrédula y sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a Hotaru? Por favor, Kaori, sé que no os lleváis bien, pero la conozco y ella ni siquiera pensaría en desearte el menor mal si eso ocurriera.  
-Tengo miedo de que no recibiese bien el tener un hermano o una hermana. Sobre todo siendo yo la madre.- Balbuceó una llorosa Kaori ahora.- A mí no me importa que me trate mal. Lo merezco, es justo que me devuelva todo lo que le hice…pero si tuviera un bebé...  
-No digas eso. No debería tratare así ya. Has demostrado con creces que has cambiado.- La apoyó Mimet tomándola delicadamente por los hombros para agregar.- Y estoy convencida de que sería todo lo contrario. Si tuviera un hermanito o una hermanita le quería de corazón. Hotaru no es mala.  
-No deja de ser la Guerrera de la Destrucción.- Suspiró una aun inquieta Kaori.-   
-Estoy convencida de que te equivocas en eso.- Insistió Mimet que enseguida se ofreció.- Y si algún día llegara el caso, cuenta conmigo.  
-Gracias.- Pudo sonreír su compañera.-

 

Así dejaron aquello. Y los meses pasaron, Mimet llevo un embarazo bastante tranquilo. Apenas si pidió la baja por maternidad cuando tan solo le restaban unas semanas para salir de cuentas. Al final todo fue bien. Tuvo una niña preciosa, morena de pelo y con los ojos entre ámbar y melocotón de su madre a la que llamaron Mimí. Lo cierto es que Mimet le había tomado cariño a ese nombre y quería que alguien en la familia lo llevase de verdad. Pasaron unos años y durante ese tiempo se esforzó realmente mucho en ser una buena madre y en ir ascendiendo en su carrera. Al fin también acertó en su vaticinio, cuando Kaori quedó embarazada y dio a luz una niña a la que pusieron de nombre Keiko. Hotaru enseguida se encariñó con su hermana. Aunque en un principio no le gustó la idea de que llevase el nombre de su difunta madre. Pese a todo era una ricura de cría y ni siquiera la temida Guerrera de la Destrucción, pudo resistirse a su encanto. Por su parte Mimet al igual que su esposo, se habían convertido en unas de las más valiosas piezas del equipo del doctor. La muchacha logró establecer muy buena relación con sus compañeros. Pese a sus quizás excesivas concesiones a la jovialidad. Lo único que quizás quedaba de la vieja Mimet era ese espíritu tan infantil a veces. Pero que templaba mucho ahora anteponiendo siempre a su pequeña. Daniel también demostró ser un padre implicado y en general se las arreglaban para ser felices. A medida que proseguían con su trabajo y sus estudios educaban a su hija lo mejor que podían. Les encantaba llevarla de paseo al parque y jugar con ella durante horas, aunque por razón de sus ocupaciones, lo hacían menos de lo que quisieran. Un momento maravilloso fue cuando la niña comenzó a caminar, al principio se levantaba de forma torpe, luego se tambaleaba. Mimet la sostenía lo bastante como para que intentase dar el primer paso. Animaba a su hija con mucha dulzura.

-Vamos cariño, un piececito aquí- la niña avanzó su pie derecho unos pocos centímetros mientras su madre la ayudaba a afianzarlo en tierra. - Ahora el otro - Mimí movió su otro pie y sonrió abriendo su boquita. -

 

Al fin su entusiasmada madre consiguió que la niña anduviese un pequeño trozo, cuando la cría se cansó la levantó en brazos y giró con ella.

-Muy bien tesoro… ¡ya has aprendido a andar! Verás cuando se lo diga a papá. ¡Mimí lo ha conseguiiiido! Exclamó Mimet con voz de falsete levantando en brazos a la pequeña y besuqueándola con pasión maternal.- ¡Sii!

 

Al volver a casa y contárselo a Daniel él también se alegró muchísimo, fue un día de celebración, e incluso Mimet improvisó una tarta. ¿Por qué no? Pasaron unos meses más y la niña ya era capaz de andar bastante bien. Todo transcurría de una forma plácida y feliz. Los años pasaban. Aunque la pareja no tuvo más hijos. El trabajo era muy absorbente y querían dedicarse a su pequeña de forma adecuada. Ambos habían ascendido en sus puestos y ya dirigían divisiones dentro de la Masters Corporation. Mimí tenía ya cinco años, pero pronto y cuando menos podían esperarlo ya, las sombras del pasado se les echarían encima. Sucedió que a casa de Daniel y Mimet comenzaron a llegar anónimos. No llevaban destinatario y podrían ir dirigidos a cualquiera de los dos, pero la muchacha creyó que iban dirigidos a ella. El primero ponía... ¿te gustan las sorpresas?....y el segundo, unos días después... ¿te gustan la incertidumbre y la desconfianza? Eso les preocupó, pero no demasiado pues creyeron que era simplemente una broma pesada. Pero lo que les dio miedo de verdad fueron los anónimos siguientes. Tienes una hija muy bonita, ¿te gustaría conservarla? "¿Tienes miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a la niña?...Mimet estaba muy asustada, incluso apenas comía. Mirando a su hija jugar ajena a todo no podía evitar preocuparse. Aquello podría ser sólo una broma de mal gusto, pero ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Pudiera ser que algún miembro de la competencia quisiera que ellos le entregasen secretos de la Masters? Y deseosa de desahogar esa ansiedad se lo dijo a Daniel, éste trató de tranquilizarla...

-No temas, esos anónimos llegan aquí porque alguien conoce nuestra dirección. Masters nos pondrá vigilancia y yo no dejaré que nadie os haga daño...  
-Tengo mucho miedo, me resulta todo muy familiar. No sé por qué, pero así es. – Replicó ella con voz temblorosa - Hay que vigilar a Mimí, no dejes que nadie se acerque a ella, ¡por favor Daniel!  
-No te preocupes...no le harán nada, ni a ti tampoco.  
-No me preocupo por mí. Es por nuestra hija.- Respondía la agitada joven.-  
\- Te prometo que nada malo le va a pasar a Mimí. Anda, tenemos que ir a trabajar, pero antes llevaremos a la niña al parvulario.- Afirmó Daniel tratando de calmar a su esposa.-  
-Sí, desde ahora iremos los dos con ella,- dijo Mimet con un tono bastante preocupado- -  
-No cariño, - le rebatió Daniel que solía ocuparse de aquello, arguyendo con tranquilidad- no podemos dejar que esto nos asuste de tal modo que nos haga estar tan nerviosos. La niña se daría cuenta y eso sería malo para ella. Mira, yo la llevaré...- Ella quiso replicar pero su marido no la dejó. - Hazme caso, será mejor. Tú ve a trabajar, el coche de Masters vendrá a recogerte, estarás segura....  
-Pero, no quiero que Mimí esté sola, ¿y si le hacen algo en la guardería? - Repuso Mimet muy asustada -  
-Confía en mí, yo me ocupo,- le insistió Daniel tratando de calmarla -cuando me vaya he pedido que la vigilen varios guardaespaldas.- Su interlocutora pareció tranquilizarse con esto y dejó el asunto en manos de su esposo -

 

Mimet asintió aunque en cuanto pudo telefoneó a su amiga Hotaru. Ésta pese a que era la hija del doctor Tomoe y estaba terminando su propia carrera de enfermería y medicina, además de ayudando a veces a su padre en el laboratorio, seguía siendo la mismísima guerrera Saturno, la poderosa guerrera de la destrucción. Pese a aquel nombre tan poco halagüeño, esa joven de casi veinte años ya conocía a Mimet desde niña. Había tenido relación con el pasado de ella y tras su rehabilitación e inclusión en el equipo de su padre, ambas habían hecho una buena amistad. Agradecía a su vez los esfuerzos de Mimet para acercarla con su madrastra. De modo que aprovechando que estaba de visita por el país Mimet trató de localizarla. Hotaru que apreciaba bastante a ésta y a Mimí no tardó en llegar a su casa. Cuando Mimet abrió se encontró con una joven de media melena morena y unos penetrantes ojos violetas, alta y esbelta. La hizo pasar enseguida y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte Hotaru!  
-Lo mismo digo - sonrió ésta que, sentándose junto a su anfitriona, trató de tranquilizarla al ver el gesto que tenía de visible ansiedad. - Ahora cuéntame con detalle lo que ha pasado y no te preocupes. Te ayudaré en lo que sea.

 

Mimet sonrió reconfortada. Para ella aquello significaba mucho. No desconocía lo poderosa que era esa muchacha, en apariencia tan normal. Incluso ahora que estaba por su cuenta. Las otras sailors del sistema exterior, por lo que ella sabía, no se encontraban cerca. De Haruka y Michiru no había tenido noticias en bastantes años. Seguramente estarían de vuelta en el futuro o yendo a su aire y Setsuna estaría con su esposo Lornd, cumpliendo su papel como reina de los Saiyan en Nuevo Vegeta y cuidando de sus propios hijos. En cualquier caso, Hotaru se bastaba sola para ayudarla. Mimet no quiso molestar a su cuñada Connie puesto que ésta, siendo como era la Dama del Fuego, tenía pese a todo unos hijos propios a los que cuidar y al parecer llevaba años sin luchar como Justiciera. De modo que se centró en explicar lo sucedido a Hotaru. En cuanto pudo puso al corriente a su interlocutora de todo y ella la observó sin decir una palabra hasta que Mimet concluyó. Entonces la Guerrera Saturno sí que dijo.

-En un principio creo que con la seguridad de la empresa debería ser suficiente. No obstante me quedaré por aquí unos días. Tengo vacaciones. No te preocupes.

 

Aquello pareció animar mucho a su contertulia. Mucho más relajadas pararon pues a abordar otros temas. La sailor recordaba divertida aquellos concursos de karaoke que Mimet, Daniel y su padre montaban tras el trabajo. Siendo ella niña le encantaba escucharles, aunque siempre fue muy tímida como para participar. Lo único que ensombrecía aquello, recordaba ahora Mimet, era la presencia de la esposa del doctor, Hotaru no la soportaba, al menos entonces. Con visible curiosidad se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué tal va tu relación con Kaori? Espero que las cosas sean más fáciles ahora.

 

Hotaru suspiró. Aquel tema no le era agradable todavía, además ella solía guardarse sus sentimientos para sí. No le gustaba expresarlos. De todos modos sabía que podía confiar en Mimet. Siempre que visitaba a su padre en el trabajo su amiga había contribuido a limar asperezas y eliminar parte de ese mal ambiente que la muchacha sufría cuando su madrastra estaba cerca. De modo que suspirando admitió.

-Nunca le he perdonado su comportamiento cuando yo estuve poseída por Mistress Nine. Aún recuerdo lo cruel que era conmigo. Pero también es verdad que Mistress Nine la eliminó y a veces pienso que no sólo fue ella la que lo hizo. Que parte mía también lo deseaba. En algunas ocasiones me siento culpable por ello. Pero cuando luego Diamante la rescató y ella se casó con mi padre, bueno. Mis viejos recuerdos afloraron y no podía soportar tenerla como madrastra. Pero debo de reconocer que, desde que volvió, fue una persona totalmente diferente. Admito que muchas veces la hice sufrir. Simplemente a modo de venganza. Sin embargo ella siempre quiso congraciarse y sé que quiere a mi padre. Después, cuando nació mi hermanastra y quiso llamarla como mi madre…  
-No lo encajaste bien, ¿verdad?- Comprendió Mimet -.  
-Yo era aún una niña y creí que lo hacía para que se olvidase el recuerdo de mi madre, y entonces la odié todavía más. Pero después comprendí que su intención era precisamente la contraria. No me interpretes mal, yo adoro a mi hermana Keiko. Siempre la he querido. Pero en ese momento estaba muy confusa. Aunque ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor.- Pudo remachar esbozando una sonrisa. -

 

Mimet sonrió también, se levantó y trajo un poco de tarta acompañada por dos tazas de té. Desde luego y con los años consiguió la receta de la madre de su esposo y ella la había perfeccionado incluso más. Ofreció un poco a su huésped que aceptó encantada. Charlaron más durante un buen rato. Daniel entre tanto llevó a la niña al parvulario, allí la dejó dándola un beso y asegurándose de que llevaba todas sus cosas en la mochilita. Pero, antes de irse vio como una mujer, morena y bastante atractiva, se acercaba a ella, se esperó a que ésta llegase y le preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Quién es usted?..¿Por qué se acerca a mi hija?..  
-No se preocupe, soy Melissa Prentis, la maestra de Mimí – replicó la mujer que acarició la cabeza de la niña.-

Ésta sonrió abrazándose a las rodillas de la recién llegada, lo corroboró sus palabras. 

-¡Hola!, señorita Melissa....- la saludó Mimí muy contenta, Daniel se tranquilizó visiblemente, incluso se sintió algo tonto y se apresuró a disculparse. -  
\- Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso. Disculpe mi tono. Me preocupa la seguridad de Mimí. - Le confesó con inquietud –

 

Ante el sorprendido gesto de la maestra él le contó en voz baja para que su hija no se apercibiera.

\- Verá, hemos recibido amenazas, ¿sabe? Anónimos....y uno de ellos se refería a nuestra hija, mi mujer y yo tenemos miedo. He contratado guardaespaldas, si ve por aquí a unos tipos trajeados vigilando no se preocupe, serán ellos. Le pido si es tan amable que le preste una atención especial a la niña por si ve a algún extraño acercársele.  
-No se preocupe, - se apresuró a contestar aquella mujer - vigilo a todos los niños y a ella la vigilaré estrechamente.  
-Gracias, me voy tranquilo - Repuso Daniel arrodillándose ahora con una gran sonrisa para desearle a su niña. – Qué tengas un buen día, cielo. Luego te vengo a buscar.  
\- Adiós papá – saludó la niña con su manita. -

 

Después la cría le dio la mano a Melissa, que se la llevó dentro del parvulario. Más tranquilo Daniel se fue al trabajo pero no sabía que toda su conversación era vigilada. Sin embargo pasaron varios días sin ningún problema, ya no llegaron más anónimos. Hotaru cumplió su palabra y estuvo por allí durante ese tiempo. Le encantaba pasar ratos con la niña.

-Hola cielo.- La saludaba con patente alegría y afecto cuando fue a recogerla de la guardería una vez.-  
-¡Hola tita Hota!- Replicaba la pequeña, para quién pronunciar el nombre completo de la sailor era tarea casi imposible.-Mira. ¿Te gusta? - Le enseñó un dibujo que había hecho en la guardería.-  
-Es muy bonito - alabó su interlocutora, al ver esos tres monigotes, en tanto la niña le explicaba.- -Papi, mami y yo…  
-Es una niña muy lista.- Terció una mujer bastante atractiva que se aproximó dando los buenos días en tanto se presentaba como la maestra de Mimí.- Soy Melissa Prentis…  
-Encantada. Me llamo Hotaru Tomoe, soy una amiga de la familia. Sus padres me encargaron de recogerla hoy.- Repuso la sailor.-  
-¿Tomoe?- Se sorprendió aquella mujer que la observó con gesto desconcertado para añadir.- Juraría que ese apellido me suena.  
-Bueno, mi padre es un científico bastante conocido. Quizás sea eso.- Replicó su interlocutora que también se extrañó un poco de esa reacción.- Puede ser que haya oído su nombre en las noticias.  
-Sí, eso debe de ser.- Sonrió su contertulia que, haciéndole un gesto a la joven le pidió.- ¿Podríamos charlar un momento a solas?..  
-Claro.- Concedió Hotaru dejando a Mimí durante unos instantes en el interior de la clase.-

 

Y siguiendo a la maestra fuera de la misma esperó a que Melissa hablara. Ésta lo hizo con tono de inquietud.

-Verá. No sé si debo dejar que usted se lleve a la niña., No me interprete mal, pero es cuestión de seguridad. Sus padres me dijeron que tenían miedo de que pudieran tratar de hacerla daño o de raptarla. Además, hoy no veo la escolta que suele estar cerca de aquí.  
-Hoy no eran necesarios al venir yo. Pero no tema, comprendo su posición. ¿Qué pruebas quiere usted?- Inquirió a su vez la sailor.-  
-Llamaré al padre de la niña y si usted es quién dice ser, me lo confirmará. Lo lamento, pero comprenda que no puedo arriesgarme, No la conozco de nada.  
-Lo comprendo y me alegro de que actúe de ese modo.- Sonrió Hotaru haciéndose cargo de eso para agregar con más jovialidad.- Llame usted y ya verá como le digo la verdad.

 

Melissa así lo hizo, con su teléfono móvil marcó el número de Daniel. Él tenía una reunión en la empresa pero pese a ello, al ver el número de la maestra enseguida atendió la llamada. Tras tranquilizarla al respecto de Hotaru la profesora se despidió y, con una sonrisa algo apurada le dijo a su interlocutora.

-Lamento haber dudado.   
-Ha hecho usted muy bien, como toda buena maestra que se precie, se ha preocupado de sus alumnos.- Declaró su contertulia con simpatía.-

 

Las dos entraron de nuevo a clase y allí Mimí sorprendió a la sailor y a su maestra con un dibujo de ellas dos, junto a la cría y un corazón.

-¡Para ti, tita Hota!- Exclamó muy contenta.-  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió la aludida tomándola en brazo y dándole un beso en esas mejillas redonditas y coloradas que la cría exhibía.- Bueno, ahora dile hasta mañana a tu señorita.  
-¡Adiós señorita Melissa! - Repuso la niña con tono alegre.-  
-Hasta mañana cielo.- La despidió jovialmente su profesora.-

 

Y Hotaru salió con la pequeña de la clase y del colegio. La llevó hasta el coche que había alquilado y tras ponerla atrás sujeta a la sillita especial se subió por el lado del conductor y arrancó en dirección a casa de los Rodney. Por el camino fue charlando un poco con la cría.

-Así que esa es tu señorita ¿eh? Parece que la quieres mucho.  
-Sí, la seño Melissa es muy buena.- Replicó la niña añadiendo con entusiasmo.- De mayor yo también quiero ser una seño, como ella y como mi primita Idina y la tita Connie…  
-¡Qué bien tesoro! – Declaró su contertulia.- Seguro que serás una seño estupenda.  
-No mandaré deberes, solo dibujos.- Afirmó la cría.-  
-¿Y no quieres ser como tus papás?- Quiso saber Hotaru, con tono entre divertido y curioso.-  
\- Bueno, también.- Afirmó la pequeña.-

 

Eso hizo reír a su interlocutora. Enseguida pensó en Keiko, su hermana tendría aproximadamente la edad de la hija de sus amigos quizás un año menos. Así se lo hizo saber a la niña, informándola también.

-¿Sabes que a mi hermanita le gustaría trabajar con sus papás de mayor? Le gusta mucho la bata blanca que se ponen.- Recordaba con una amplia sonrisa.-

 

Pensaba en que, en las pocas veces que había visto y hablado con su hermana, la cría le dijo aquello, lo que también le hizo mucha gracia. Suspiró ahora. ¡Ojalá pudiese ver más frecuentemente a Keiko! Y ahora ya no se trataba de que tuviera más o menos desavenencias con Kaori. De hecho siguió el consejo que tanto Mimet como sus amigas y compañeras guerreras le dieran hacía ya años. Poco a poco, dado que le costó incluso vencerse a sí misma, fue haciéndose más accesible a esa mujer, que se había convertido en su madrastra. Pero fue nacer la niña y causar en Hotaru una gran conmoción. ¡Era su hermana! Y descubrió que la quería muchísimo. Eso hizo más fáciles las cosas. Ahora eran más sus obligaciones de guerrera y sus estudios que otros motivos los que impedían que visitase regularmente a su familia. En ello meditaba cuando la vocecilla de Mimí la sacó de sus reflexiones.

-¿Tú también quieres ser como tus papás, tita Hota?  
-¡Eh! Sí, si claro, a mí también me gusta llevar bata blanca.- Rio.-

 

Así llegaron a la casa de la familia, la sailor detuvo el coche y liberó a la niña de su sillita, la sacó del vehículo y de la mano llegó hasta la puerta. Al llamar fue Mimet la que abrió. Acababa de llegar del trabajo. Daniel estaba en camino. Recibió a su hija con muchos besos, levantándola en brazos y preguntándole por el día. La niña le contó todo sobre los dibujos que hizo y la conversación que había mantenido con su tita. Eso hizo reír a las dos adultas.

-Vas a tener que estudiar mucho, mi amor.- Le dijo Mimet a su hija que asintió despreocupadamente.-

Y sin más pasaron dentro. Le dieron de merendar a la niña y la dejaron ir a su habitación a jugar. Al poco llegó Daniel y Hotaru les contó lo sucedido, alabando a la señorita de Mimí.

-Bueno, teniendo a alguien así al cuidado de vuestra hija estoy más tranquila, pese a ello no os descuidéis.  
-No lo haremos, puedes confiar en ello.- Aseguró Daniel.-

 

Su contertulia sonrió y pasaron a charlar de otros temas. Así, transcurridos unos días sin ningún tipo de incidentes Hotaru tuvo que marcharse despidiéndose de la pareja y de la pequeña Mimí a la que también quería mucho. Para la niña, su tita Hota era una especie de heroína, y eso que no sabía quién era en realidad. Pero ésta siempre que la veía le contaba historias muy entretenidas de hermosas chicas con trajes de minifalda que luchaban contra el mal. Mimet y Daniel por su parte se tranquilizaron pero, por si acaso, mantuvieron a los guardaespaldas para acompañarla a casa de todas formas. Aunque Daniel sentía que la niña estaba a salvo, la maestra era muy amable y siempre estaba junto a su pequeña que la había tomado mucho cariño. Desde luego, había cumplido su palabra, la vigilaba estrechamente y era muy cariñosa con la niña. Sin embargo, un día que la joven estaba ocupada con un niño que se había caído, un par de enmascarados penetraron en el parvulario y capturaron a Mimí dándose a la fuga con rapidez en un coche. Melissa se percató demasiado tarde y llamó corriendo a Daniel. Él llegó enseguida, luego cuando reunió el valor suficiente y se lo dijo a Mimet ésta rompió a llorar muy angustiada. Aquello había debido ser obra de profesionales dado que los dos guardaespaldas estaban en el suelo, adormecidos por sendos dardos tranquilizantes. Pero lo peor fue que Melissa les entregó un sobre cerrado con una nota que, al parecer, aquellos tipos dejaron sobre la mesita de Mimí en la clase. Un anónimo que rezaba lo siguiente. ¿Te gusta la emoción? "Tú vida por la suya, esta noche en el viejo puente, ven sola Mimet....llamaremos para decirte la hora." “Ah y tráete doscientos mil dólares”

 

Cuando leyeron la nota Daniel se empeñó en ir con su mujer...pero Mimet le dijo que no, se oponía categóricamente. No quería poner en peligro a su hija. El dinero no era problema, tenían ahorros y lo que les faltase podían pedirlo prestado. Al fin llamó el teléfono, lo descolgaron preocupados, Daniel se puso pero se tranquilizó, reconoció la voz de Melissa...

-¡Cuanto lo siento!, ¡ha sido culpa mía!, pero si nada más la dejé sola unos minutos y sólo estaba a diez metros - afirmó y su voz sonaba muy angustiada. -  
-No se preocupe, usted no ha podido hacer nada - le respondió Daniel para aliviarla. - Incluso dejaron fuera de combate a escoltas profesionales. ¿Qué podría haber hecho?- Se hizo cargo comprensivamente cuando escuchaba a la maestra llorar a través de la comunicación para sentenciar. - Nosotros nos ocuparemos....  
-Si puedo ayudar, lo que sea, dígamelo, ¡por favor! - Le pidió Melissa que hablaba con un profundo tono de desasosiego tras sus lágrimas -...  
-No gracias...de verdad- le aseguró Daniel.- No se preocupe, todo se arreglará.  
-Mañana iré a verles, no quiero que lo afronten solos.  
-Muchas gracias, eso sí que vendrá bien, aunque espero que mañana todo estará resuelto.- Contestó él -  
-Estoy segura de ello- dijo Melissa con un tono más calmado y deseándoles suerte, colgó -

 

A las doce de la noche llamaron por teléfono de nuevo. Fue Mimet quién lo atendió ahora. Entonces una fría voz de hombre le indicó...

-Venga sola, dentro de media hora, sabremos si alguien le sigue. Si es así, no volverá a ver a su hija....  
-Sí, está bien, pero ¿Cómo sé que no la han hecho daño? quiero que ella me diga algo- les pidió Mimet que no confiaba en absoluto en aquella fría y áspera voz -...  
-Muy bien, es razonable...- concedió su interlocutor que dejó que la niña hablase. -  
-¡Hola mami! - exclamó Mimí con despreocupación en su tono infantil agregando. - Me han dicho que vas a venir a jugar con nosotros, pero quiero volver a casa, prefiero estar con Typy.  
-Si cariño, enseguida iré a buscarte y volverás con tu osito. Pero dime, ¿estás bien?... ¿te han hecho daño? - Quiso saber Mimet tratando de ocultar en lo posible su preocupación -  
-No, estoy muy bien, además estoy con...- Mimí parecía seguir hablando pero repentinamente no se escuchó nada más de ella, la voz de hombre retomó la conversación.-   
-Ya lo ha oído, si quiere que las cosas sigan así de bien, venga a la dirección acordada y traiga el dinero, billetes usados y sin marcar, por supuesto.- Y ese tipo colgó de forma brusca sin darle tiempo a Mimet a decir nada más. -

 

La policía que estaba a la escucha, localizó la llamada....pero la misma se había producido desde un lugar ajeno a la cita. Es más, aquellos tipos debían de tener una tecnología muy avanzada para burlar el detector policial. Así que no solucionaban nada con eso. Mimet decidió cumplir con las condiciones. Aunque pensó en avisar a Hotaru al final no quiso hacerlo. La chica estaría ahora en el otro lado del planeta y aún en el caso de que pudiera llegar a tiempo si la descubrían podría significar un riesgo para la vida de Mimí. Mimet quería pensar que si cumplía con las condiciones su hija estaría a salvo. Daniel insistió en que él y la policía la seguirían a una distancia segura. Su esposa se resignó. Le pidió que fuera muy cuidadoso. Besó a su marido y fue al encuentro de los secuestradores. Llegó a la hora prevista y siguió unos letreros que la llevaron a un viejo almacén. Allí, entró y depositó la bolsa con el dinero. Enseguida fue sujetada por dos hombres encapuchados que la ataron. Mimet les dijo muy tranquila.

-Yo estoy aquí, ahora soltad a mi hija, eso es lo prometido...

 

Tras un breve silencio en el cual aquellos tipos enmascarados contaron el dinero y al parecer quedaron conformes, escuchó la misma voz del teléfono responderla.

-Un momento, nuestro jefe debe decidir eso. Ahora llegará...

 

Entre la oscuridad del fondo de ese cobertizo salió Mimí, iba de la mano de alguien. Trató de aguzar la vista, era una mujer, pero no lograba distinguir su cara. La niña se soltó sin problemas y fue al encuentro de su madre, los hombres soltaron las ligaduras a Mimet que pudo abrazar a su hija.

-¿Estás bien cariño?...- le preguntó muy preocupada mientras acariciaba suavemente su carita. - ¿Has tenido miedo?...  
-No mamá. He estado con la señorita…

 

Y según la niña pronunciaba estas palabras de las sombras salió una mujer morena que le resultó muy familiar a Mimet. Era Melissa, la señorita de Mimí, o al menos eso parecía...

-¿Es usted la maestra de mi hija? ¿También la han atrapado? ¡Oh no! Exclamó Mimet con preocupación. –  
\- Quise intervenir personalmente. – Pudo decir ella que, curiosamente se movía con mucha libertad entre aquellos tipos.- Asegurarme de que la niña estuviera bien.  
\- Siento mucho que la hayan involucrado en esto por tratar de ayudarnos. – Le agradeció la apurada madre. -  
\- Digamos que era una deuda que tenía pendiente. – Repuso algo fríamente la maestra, aunque enseguida varió ese tono para pedirle a la pequeña con dulzura y amabilidad.- Quédate aquí un momento cielo, y juega un poco con las muñecas.

 

Y con mucha delicadeza levantó a Mimí en brazos y la dejaba en una casita de juguete que se ve habían montado al otro lado del local expresamente para entretenerla. Mimet la observó ahora un poco mejor, al salir de la penumbra aquel rostro le era familiar. No llegaba a ubicarlo, pero debía admitir que aquella buena mujer se preocupaba mucho por su hija.

-Muchas gracias por todo. – Pudo decir con una amplia sonrisa, al menos no estaba sola en medio de aquello, aunque lamentaba que aquella pobre chica se hubiera visto envuelta en todo. – De verás siento mucho que…

No obstante la sonrisa de agradecimiento que mostraba a aquella maestra se le congeló. Al igual que la sangre en las venas cuando ésta, trocando su dulce tono hacia Mimí, por otro lleno de desprecio dirigido a ella, le espetó con sarcástico regocijo.

-¡Vaya!, con los años no has cambiado nada Mimet, sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre.

 

Y ante el pasmo de la aludida, Melissa se rio con una gran carcajada. Al punto se agarró el pelo con las manos sacándoselo a modo de peluca ante el asombro de su interlocutora que se quedó helada. Ahora esa mujer lucía una bella cabellera pelirroja con dos mechones traseros enlazados por unas gomitas que los hacían caer como unas coletas y la observaba mirándola con expresión de puro odio.

-¿Tú?, ¡no puede ser posible!...- Balbuceó Mimet señalándola entre incrédula y aterrada.- Pero ¿eres?...  
-Sí, soy yo, tu hermana Eudial, no te lo esperabas ¿verdad? - Replicó ella de modo triunfal, exhibiendo ahora una sonrisa maliciosa de complacencia al ver la cara aterrada de su contertulia. -  
-Pero si estabas...- 

 

Mimet trataba de seguir hablando pero no podía, la impresión desde luego era demasiada, ojala que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero desgraciadamente no era así. Más cuando Eudial completó con un tono, mezcla de odio y desprecio. 

-¿Muerta?...eso pensabas ¿eh? Te creíste muy lista cuando saboteaste mi coche. Pues no, te equivocaste Mimet. Y pagarás por ello. Ahora serás tú la que muera...  
-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Pudo decir ésta con la voz temblorosa.-   
\- Ya que te empeñas te lo contaré, hermanita. – Concedió su contertulia, plena de sarcasmo para relatar. - Me dejaste sin frenos y caí al mar desde gran altura, casi me ahogo, pero por suerte pude salir del coche. No sé cómo lo hice pero llegué a nado a la orilla. Me desmayé y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital. Debí de sufrir un golpe en la cabeza pues tuve una conmoción. Perdí la memoria y comencé una nueva vida. No recordaba nada ni de la asociación, ni de la misión, ni de ti. Pero mantenía mis conocimientos científicos. No fue para mí difícil el estudiar y me hacerme maestra. –Aunque ahora hizo una pausa y suspiró con una voz algo más suave e incluso nostálgica.- Debo reconocer que durante esos años fui feliz. Pero ¿qué te parece? Un buen día mis recuerdos volvieron, y de la manera más tonta. Yo daba matemáticas y en la clase, algunos críos habían traído animalitos para la hora de ciencias naturales. Y uno de ellos trajo caracoles. Yo no sabía por qué pero al verlos me dio mucho miedo. Y mira tú por donde uno de los críos me preguntó si me gustaban. ¿Recuerdas Mimet? ¿Te gustan los caracoles?- le repitió con sorna aquella frase que significaba tanto para ambas - Entonces fue como un flash. Mis recuerdos retornaron por sí mismos y recordé quién me había hecho esto. Hice averiguaciones y descubrí que el colegio Mugen estaba destruido, creí que habías muerto y durante un tiempo me olvidé de ti. Quería seguir con mi vida pero un sentimiento de rabia me carcomía por dentro. Por ello y pese a lo que pensaba continué buscándote y al investigar el paradero del profesor Tomoe te descubrí también a ti... Al parecer no estabas muerta, te habías casado, eras feliz y tenías familia. Y encima trabajabas con el profesor. ¡En el puesto que me robaste! Entonces me dije que eso no podía seguir así. ¡Tú no mereces vivir!, y ahora te juro que me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste.- Escupió estas últimas palabras de nuevo variando su tono, con un odio frio y profundo que dejó pálida a su oyente -...  
-Por favor, reconozco mi culpa. Te hice algo horrible, ¡lo sé, lo siento! Pero he cambiado, han pasado más de ocho años. Por lo menos, te suplico que no le hagas daño a mi niña. Ella es inocente…- Pudo sollozar en tanto la miraba a lo lejos, ajena a todo y jugando con unas muñecas.- No la castigues por mi culpa.

 

Sorprendentemente Eudial la miró como si estuviera loca y replicó, diríase que incluso indignada.

\- Un momento. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Quién ha hablado aquí de hacerle ningún daño a la niña? Solo la he usado como cebo para atraerte. En cuanto te investigué y supe dónde la llevabas a estudiar me las arreglé para conseguir trabajo. Al principio, claro está, como tapadera y para acceder a Mimí. Pero luego, luego fue diferente.- Admitió con un suspiro para añadir.- Tu hija es una niña maravillosa y claro está que no tiene ninguna culpa de tener una madre tan hipócrita y malvada como tú. Por supuesto que no le haré ningún daño - aseguró Eudial cambiando su tono de antes por otro mucho más amable para añadir con visible sorpresa de Mimet -es como si fuera mi sobrina. No te preocupes, puedo prometerte esto. Yo cuidaré de ella. Bueno - rio ahora de forma más inmisericorde y pérfida. – Daniel y yo lo haremos. Seguro que cuando sepa que la he rescatado me lo agradecerá, yo le ayudaré a superar tu trágica muerte.  
-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Mimet de forma un tanto ingenua, aunque en realidad lo sabía demasiado bien -¿qué trágica muerte?...  
-Sigues tan tonta como siempre. –Sonrió Eudial observándola ahora divertida para explicar. - Mira, he preparado tu coche. Los frenos estaban muy tensos. Les hemos hecho unos arreglos.   
\- Te lo suplico. ¿No te bastaría con el dinero? Puedo darte más.- Le imploró su interlocutora con desesperación. -

Aunque otra vez la réplica de Eudial la dejó sin aliento cuando le negó. Preguntando a su vez con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dinero? ¡Yo no quiero tu maldito dinero, perra! ¡Solo quiero tu vida!  
-Pero me pedisteis doscientos mil dólares.- Opuso Mimet señalando la bolsa que había traído. -  
-Eso no ha sido cosa mía. – Le respondió Eudial, que parecía ahora más insegura al añadir. – Será cuestión de estos caballeros que me ayudaron a prepararlo todo. Ellos son profesionales de estas cosas. Yo les pagué casi todo lo que había ahorrado en estos años, aunque supongo que su tarifa sería más alta y así habrán querido cobrársela. Bueno, no importa. - Remachó cambiando de tono y ordenando a su contertulia. -¡Ahora despídete de la niña!, dile que vas un momento a hacer un recado, súbete al coche y arranca, ¡vamos Mimet!- La espetó Eudial de forma premiosa. –

Aunque su contertulia, casi con sollozos pudo replicar con voz trémula.

-Te lo suplico, ¡perdóname!, ahora soy muy feliz, tengo a Mimí, y a mi marido. Hace mucho que no soy la clase de persona que fui cuando te hice aquello. ¡Te lo juro! Te daré lo quieras, haré lo que sea, pero no lo hagas...  
-Lo único que quiero es que mueras. ¡Es lo que mereces! - Respondió Eudial con un tono insensible -Vamos, no querrás que estos dos caballeros te metan en el coche por la fuerza y que tu hija lo vea. Si lo que dices es verdad, y has cambiado, al menos tendrás dignidad y pensarás en la niña.

 

Mimet tragó saliva, ¡eso sí que no! Podría crearle un terrible trauma a su hijita. Viendo a aquellos tipos enmascarados que seguramente eran criminales sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos lo juzgó muy posible. Aceptó resignada y cabizbaja.

-Está bien, me lo merezco supongo. Al final mi pasado me ha atrapado sin compasión. Pero al menos prométeme cuidar bien a mi hija...  
-Te repito que no tengo nada en contra de ella, es más, la tengo mucho cariño, no te preocupes por eso. La cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija...tienes mi palabra. Ahora dile adiós. Eso no voy a negártelo, como su madre tienes derecho a una despedida, y súbete al coche...

 

Suspirando y con lágrimas en los ojos Mimet se acercó a la pequeña, pero ésta ya había corrido hacia las dos mujeres con una muñeca en la mano. Llegando muy contenta se la mostró a su madre que trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas a toda prisa.

-Mira mami. ¿A qué es bonita? Melissa dice que es para mí porque he sido muy buena. ¡Anda seño Melissa! – Rio la pequeña señalando hacia el cabello de la que creía su maestra – te has cambiado el color del pelo.  
-¿Te gusta tesoro? - le sonrió ésta, mostrando visible ternura en su mirada en tanto la niña asentía para insistir. –  
\- Me gusta tanto como mi muñeca. ¿A qué es una muñeca muy guapa, mami?  
\- Si cielo. Es muy bonita. – Pudo decir Mimet luchando desesperadamente por mantenerse entera y componer una sonrisa, cuando agregó. - Ahora mamá tiene que ir un momento a hacer un recado. Quédate aquí con tu señorita Melissa y hazle caso en lo que te diga. ¿Eh?  
-¡Te quiero mucho mami, y a ti también señorita Melissa! – Exclamó la cría dándole una mano a cada una -

 

Al escuchar aquello a Eudial la invadió una desagradable sensación. Observando a Mimet con su hija no podía reconocerla, cierto era que no se parecía en absoluto a aquella chiquilla egoísta y ambiciosa que trató de matarla. Y la cría estaba tan unida a ella y la quería tanto como a ella a la que suponía amiga de su mamá. El destino tenía esas ironías. Por unos instantes Eudial incluso llegó a desear detener todo allí mismo ¡Pero no!, tenía que hacer justicia. ¡Darle su merecido! Por todo el sufrimiento y el daño que la había causado. No obstante estaba claro que Mimí adoraba a su madre, pero bueno. Los accidentes ocurren y con el tiempo la niña olvidaría. Ella se encargaría de quererla y de criarla. Entre tanto Mimet besó tiernamente a su pequeña y subió al coche. Iba a arrancar cuando uno de aquellos tipos intervino con sorna.

-No tan deprisa señorita. Vera, usted no va a ser la única en ir a hacer un recado. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó a su otro compañero que, con tono igual de cáustico convino para ordenarle. -  
-Llévese a la niña. ¿No la había venido a buscar?

 

Mimet les miró y se puso pálida, de inmediato interrogó a Eudial con la mirada. ¿Acaso no le había prometido respetar la vida de la pequeña? Pero lo que más la asustó es que su antigua compañera y ahora enemiga tenía el mismo gesto de sorpresa y horror. Más cuando intervino.

-Os dije muy claramente que la niña no debía ponerse en riesgo.  
-Verá señora. – Le respondió el otro tipo de forma desapasionada. - No es nada personal. Pero no queremos que queden testigos. ¿Sabe? Nosotros trabajamos siempre de forma segura. Ahora agarre a esa mocosa y entre usted también.

 

Y dicho esto sacó un revólver con el que apuntó a su “patrona” en tanto el otro tipo apuntaba con una pistola, también aparecida de la nada, por detrás a la desprevenida niña.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- Pudo exclamar Eudial ahora. Tan horrorizada como la propia Mimet –  
-¡Vamos, o le desparramo sus lindos sesitos aquí mismo! – Amenazó el otro tipo con un siseo bajo su máscara en tanto amartillaba el arma y apuntaba más de cerca a Mimí. -

Sin poder casi articular palabra Eudial trató de sonreír a la pequeña que seguía jugando absorta con su muñeca y le susurró.

-Mira, mejor vamos a ir tu mamá, tú y yo al recado y luego nos vamos a casa ¿eh?

 

La madre de la cría quiso ahogar un grito de desesperación. ¡No podían subir a Mimí a ese vehículo maldito!, pero no tenían otra opción. Ahora la suerte de las tres estaba echada. Aunque fue Eudial la que insistió en ponerse al volante en tanto le decía a Mimet de forma imperiosa.

-Tú ponte con la niña en el asiento de atrás y abre la ventanilla tan pronto arranquemos.

 

Aquellos sicarios no parecieron preocuparse mucho de quién condujese, en su regocijo pensaban que el resultado iba a ser el mismo y no pusieron objeción al cambio de asientos. Mimet obedeció, su hermana parecía estar pensando en algo. Se sentó detrás con Mimí en su regazo.

\- Buen viaje madame - rio uno de esos tipos cuando, apuntando su arma hacia el cristal urgió a Eudial a arrancar con un más que irónico. – Que lo disfruten… Y no corran demasiado, las carreteras de por aquí son peligrosas.

 

Ésta finalmente lo hizo, metió primera y el coche aceleró, demasiado rápido para lo que debía, aunque eso ella ya lo esperaba. En tanto se pusieron en marcha saliendo por la puerta de aquel local, abierta de par en par, le explicó a Mimet tratando de que la niña no se percatase.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, el coche irá acelerando cada vez más. Tarde o temprano tendré que embestir el guardar rail y hacer que caigamos al mar.  
-¡Dios mío! – Sollozó Mimet sin querer imaginarse aquello.- Mi niña…

 

No temía por su vida sino por la de su hija. Aunque su hermana la cortó con sequedad añadiendo. 

-Asegúrate de sujetar bien a la niña, protégela cuando caigamos al mar y trata de salir con ella por la ventanilla del coche. Cuando caigamos asegúrate de que esté por completo bajada antes de chocar contra el agua. ¿Me has oído?  
-¿Y qué harás tú?- Quiso saber la perpleja chica al escuchar aquello. -  
-No te preocupes por mí - sonrió irónicamente su interlocutora, más cuando afirmó - Ya tengo experiencia en estos casos. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?  
-Nunca, ni por un instante de mi vida lo olvidé. Te lo juro. Siempre tengo pesadillas.- Afirmó Mimet sujetando ahora bien a su hija.  
-Conmovedor. – Escupió Eudial, más concentrada ahora sin embargo en dirigir aquel vehículo que, efectivamente iba ganando velocidad a medida que ella trataba de encauzarlo por las curvas de esa carretera. –Bueno, al menos no puse caracoles. Con lo que odio a esos bichos, y ahora tampoco hay tiempo para más reproches, limítate a estar preparada.

 

El coche aceleraba de forma inexorable. Con desesperación Eudial trataba de dominarlo hasta llegar a la zona de la costa. Sabía que, de estrellarse en tierra, las tres de seguro morirían. Solo la posibilidad del agua les ofrecía alguna salvación. Finalmente el terrible momento llegó. Ya no podían controlar más el automóvil. Eudial entonces gritó a Mimet.

\- Ahora. ¡Agarra bien a Mimí y prepárate!

 

A toda velocidad el vehículo embistió la valla protectora, la atravesó y cayó a las profundidades del océano. Y desde las alturas del cielo nocturno, una enorme silueta que vestía un negro sayal consultaba un gran libro. Al poco lo cerró desapareciendo…

 

Mientras tanto aquellos dos tipos se habían guardado el dinero y montado en otro coche, se largaron antes de que la policía llegase.

-¡Qué tipa más pinche! – Reía uno quitándose ahora la máscara para alegar mientras conducía. - Tan inteligente para desviar las llamadas y que no nos localizaran y tan tonta para dejarse engañar.  
-Lo que pasa es que odiaba mucho a la otra. Yo siempre digo que el odio es malo. ¡Entorpece mucho, compañero! - rio también el otro que contaba el dinero con deleite. -  
\- Por eso nosotros ni queremos ni odiamos a nadie, ¡simplemente les eliminamos! No es nada personal.- Volvió a burlarse el que conducía.- Tampoco les deseamos ningún mal. Ja, ja…

 

Aunque de pronto su cara palideció, tuvo que frenar instintivamente puesto que algo apareció en medio de la carretera a unos metros por delante. A simple vista parecía una figura. Algo que empuñaba una especie de vara de grandes dimensiones. Afortunadamente no había nada cuando el coche alcanzó aquel punto.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?- Le preguntó el tipo del dinero, que no había estado observando la carretera, al otro.-  
-No sé. Creí ver algo en medio del camino.- Repuso en tanto proseguía la marcha.-  
-¿Qué iba a ver ahí? – Esto está desierto.  
\- Algún animal supongo.

 

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando los dos escucharon un golpe seco sobre sus cabezas. Algo había caído sobre el techo del coche y las luces del vehículo se apagaron repentinamente.

-¿Qué diantres? - Exclamó el del dinero diciéndole a su compañero urgiéndole con palpable temor-. ¡Para o nos estrellaremos!

 

Su compinche obedeció al punto, frenó y por suerte para ellos no había obstáculos en el camino. El vehículo se detuvo y ambos bajaron a ver. Aparentemente los faros no estaban rotos. El techo si tenía una leve abolladura. No comprendían nada, de pronto las luces retornaron al vehículo y la vieron. Parada a unos tres metros del coche se erguía la silueta de una joven de pelo moreno que vestía una especie de uniforme con minifalda y botas púrpura de cordones hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un gran lazo en su pecho adornado con una especie de extraño broche. En sus manos portaba una especie de lanza con dos hojas en forma de pinza. Les miraba fijamente con unos ojos de color violeta intenso y no hacía ningún movimiento. Aquello al principio les impactó, pero luego los dos se sonrieron. ¡Era su día de suerte! Una loca, pero con un cuerpo bastante escultural.

-Oye, ¿sabes que eres muy linda? - Le dijo uno palpándose la entrepierna para añadir. - Tenemos dinero. ¿Querrías montarte una fiestecita con los dos?  
\- Si anda. – Añadió el otro con visible excitación - ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en medio de la nada, sino?

Pero aquella extraña muchacha no parecía amedrentada, sonrió, pero su sonrisa era extraña, entre pérfida y llena de malicia cuando por fin les respondió.

-Yo soy la parca, he venido a llevaros a los dos.

En un primer momento ambos se rieron, más cuando el que había estado conduciendo sacó un revólver y le dijo.

-Primero quítate esas ropas. Luego lo pasaremos bien. Lo que te vas a llevar va a ser un buen recuerdo.

Aunque aquella chica ni se inmutó. Volvió a sonreír con desprecio sentenciando.

\- Tú ya estás muerto.  
\- Mira quién habló. – Replicó ese tipo que ya estaba poniéndose nervioso cuando amartilló el arma y la conminó. - Obedece o te disparo. Me da igual disponer de ti cuando estés muerta.

 

La muchacha avanzó hacia ellos a pasos cortos pero seguros. Aquello hizo que ese tipo perdiera la paciencia y disparase, pero para su asombro, tras dos tiros certeros aquella muchacha seguía de pie, impávida e ilesa, diríase que había hecho girar su lanza tan rápido que había repelido las balas. Ambos hombres, ahora visiblemente asustados, recularon hacia el vehículo. Pero su adversaria de un golpe rápido clavó la hoja de su arma en el capó, destrozando el motor.

-¿Pero quién demonios eres?- Pudo preguntar el otro en tanto disparaba también con su arma. –

 

Aquello fue tan ineficaz como la vez anterior. Esa extraña mujer emitió un aura de tonos entre rojizos y violetas y las balas parecieron estrellarse contra una barrera invisible. Entonces, a una velocidad sobrehumana saltó para colocarse entre ellos y el vehículo y apuntarles con la lanza en dirección a sus cabezas. Esos tipos temblaban ahora visiblemente aterrados, más cuando escucharon a su enemiga sentenciar.

-Yo soy la Guerrera de la Destrucción. Y estoy aquí para destruir el mal. Vosotros sois el mal y pagaréis por ello.  
-¡Es la Santa Muerte!- Pudo balbucear uno de ellos al otro, con visible estado de shock agregando. - Te dije que teníamos que haberle hecho una ofrenda, idiota.

 

Su compañero no pudo ni replicar. Con la hoja de aquella formidable arma recibió un golpe de canto que le derribo al suelo, dejándole sin sentido. El otro tipo trató de correr ciego por el pánico, creyendo que su compañero había muerto. Pero aquella aparición estaba de repente obstaculizándole el paso tras dar unos prodigiosos saltos. Ahora le apuntaba con su arma al corazón.

-Me, me rindo - Pudo balbucear el tipo cuando levantaba las manos. -  
-Confiesa tu culpa o muere. – Le espetó la guerrera que no era otra por supuesto que Hotaru mientras apretaba la punta de su lanza en el pecho de ese tipo produciéndole un corte del que manó sangre.- No podrás escapar de la condenación.

 

Aquel hombre apenas si podía hablar del terror que le embargaba pero obedeció y contó todo lo sucedido. Hotaru le dejó hablar, y cuando pareció darse por satisfecha elevó su lanza con ademán de ir a partirle en dos. Ese tipo chilló de terror y se arrodilló en busca de clemencia, aunque todo lo que obtuvo fue un empujón que dio con él en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta abrió los ojos y se encontró con que dos coches patrulla estaban allí. Unos agentes le pusieron las esposas y atónito pudo observar, entre el brillo de las luces de colores entre rojos y azules, como su compañero era también detenido. Ahora aquella muchacha era más visible y le observaba con una mirada terrible, aunque tan pronto le apresaron los agentes y le arrastraron hacia un coche patrulla ella perdió todo interés girándose hacia un muchacho que la llamó por su nombre. El gesto de la cara de Hotaru pasó de la severidad a la preocupación en tanto ella le preguntaba.

-Daniel. ¿Las habéis encontrado?  
-Aun no - Pudo replicar él, al borde del llanto. - Pero gracias por atrapar a estos canallas. ¡Aunque hubiera sido mejor que los destripases! - Escupió mirándoles furioso. -  
-La justicia se ocupará de ellos.- Le animó la sailor para remachar – Pude grabar su confesión. Hay pruebas para detenerles y la venganza no resolvería nada.

 

Pese a decir esto con toda la calma que pudo Hotaru sufría contemplando el rostro del pobre Daniel. Habían descubierto demasiado tarde el rastro de los secuestradores. Ella había sido llamada por el muchacho sin que Mimet lo supiera y le faltó tiempo para acudir con el jet privado de la Masters Corporation que el millonario dueño de la firma puso de inmediato a su disposición. Con los poderes que poseía pudo rastrear y seguir a esos tipos. Pero llegó tarde para evitar que el coche donde viajaban Mimet, la maestra y la niña se precipitase al vacío. Solo podía rezar porque todo hubiera salido bien.

-¡Oh Dios! Qué estén a salvo.- Se decía la joven con desasosiego.-

 

Pero el coche había caído al océano, en los primeros instantes Mimet cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo, no sin antes decirla que tomara todo el aire que pudiese. El golpe contra el agua pareció como darse contra un muro, aunque la estructura del vehículo las protegió. Al instante el mar comenzó a penetrar y el agua estaba fría, muy fría. Mimet reaccionó entonces con celeridad, gracias a que la ventanilla estaba abierta ella, que había mantenido una mano agarrando el tirador de la puerta, pudo abrirla. De este modo salió con su hija y nadó lo más deprisa que pudo, saliendo a flote con extrema dificultad. Ahora intentaba ver algo pero la oscuridad era total. Se había tragado el coche.

-¡Eudial! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie le respondió, al poco se interesó por su hija -¿Estás bien cariño?  
\- Si mami, pudo decir la cría que tiritaba visiblemente cuando balbuceó. - Tengo mucho frío. -  
-Enseguida salimos cielo- le prometió su madre que rezaba en silencio pidiendo porque alguien las encontrara. – Aguanta un poquito más. 

 

Tanto Hotaru como Daniel fueron llevados por sendos coches patrulla hacia la zona del accidente. Podían verse a la luz de los potentes focos de los coches de policía los destrozos ocasionados por el vehículo. Sailor Saturno se concentró. Podía percibir una débil aura que le llegaba del mar. Aunque no podía precisar el lugar exacto.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo localizarlas…No percibo apenas nada de sus energías.

 

Sin embargo, inasequible al desaliento trató de esforzarse más. Quizás pudiera sentir un mínimo rastro que la llevase hasta su amiga y la niña. Por su parte Mimet se sentía cansada. Ya llevaba un buen rato flotando a la deriva. El agua la entumecía aunque ella trataba por todos los medios de sostener a su hija para evitar que ésta se enfriase aún más. No obstante las fuerzas le fallaban. No podía rendirse o de lo contrario ambas morirían en esas aguas. Pero poco a poco la muchacha iba cediendo ante el frio y el agotamiento. Se sentía perdida cuando escuchó cerca de sí una voz.

-Mimet, ¡pásame a la niña!

 

Aquella era Eudial que había logrado también salir del coche del mismo modo que aconsejó a su “hermana”. Mimet pudo todavía acercarse a ella y se la entregó. La niña estaba semiinconsciente y Eudial, más descansada, la abrazó lo mejor que pudo, en tanto su compañera de infortunio le susurraba con la voz muy débil.

-Trata de mantenerla caliente. Yo no puedo más.  
-¡No te rindas! - Pudo pedirle su interlocutora ahora con un tono lleno de culpabilidad. - Nos rescatarán. Ya verás

 

Pero la muchacha aun pudo sonreír de forma débil, en tanto perdía sus últimas fuerzas para susurrar.

-Tu plan va a funcionar después de todo. Al menos sé que cuidarás de Mimí.  
-¡No, no! - exclamó su hermana con desesperación admitiendo. – Escucha Mimet, hice mal. Estoy arrepentida. Todo esto no tiene sentido. Ya has pagado por lo que me hiciste. Te he hecho lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí. Estamos en paz. ¡Ahora tienes que vivir!

 

Pero ésta no respondió, totalmente agotada incluso dejó de nadar y Eudial no pudo ni saber dónde estaba, parecía haberse hundido en las profundas aguas del océano. Pese a que la llamó a gritos no obtuvo respuesta. Ahora era ella la que lloraba amargamente sosteniendo a la niña contra su pecho y sufriendo también los primeros calambres en aquellas aguas frías y desoladas. Por fortuna para ella y la pequeña el ruido de un helicóptero de rescate inundó los alrededores. Un potente foco iluminó la zona y Eudial comenzó a gritar lo más alto que pudo. Afortunadamente el foco las descubrió en medio del mar. Al punto un par de hombres- rana saltaron cerca y con gran destreza las colocaron un chaleco salvavidas y las engancharon en una correa para izarlas a bordo. Eudial no dejaba de pedir de forma desconsolada.

-¡Mi hermana está ahí, en alguna parte! ¡Búsquenla por favor!

 

No pudo ver ni escuchar nada más, quedó inconsciente por la debilidad. Tanto ella como la pequeña fueron reanimadas ayudándolas a expulsar cuánta agua hubieran tragado, cambiadas de ropa y envueltas en mantas, así como atendidas con suero y otros elementos para combatir la hipotermia. Por suerte Mimí estaba bien, su madre y su maestra la habían protegido dándole cada una su propio calor. Saturno, que viajaba en ese helicóptero observaba con creciente desanimo las oscuras y desiertas aguas hasta que su lanza le hizo apuntar en una dirección concreta, frente a la trayectoria que la máquina seguía. Allí se dirigieron también los focos descubriendo el cuerpo de Mimet. Los buzos una vez más se lanzaron al agua y la rescataron. Se adoptaron las mismas medidas que con las otras dos naufragas y no tardaron en llegar a tierra, aterrizando cerca de una UVI móvil. Por desgracia la condición de ésta era bastante peor. No le detectaban el pulso y parecía no respirar. Uno de los enfermeros movió negativamente la cabeza. Al poco llegó Daniel que tuvo que ser sujetado por los agentes ante sus gritos de desesperación, cuando le comunicaron la noticia. Fue entonces cuando Eudial recobró la consciencia. Aunque de forma nebulosa pudo ver la figura de una mujer de pelo color oro y unos grandes ojos anaranjados sonreírla y pedirle casi con un susurro.

-Hermana. Cuida bien a mi niña.

 

Pero Saturno no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. A toda carrera se plantó ante el cuerpo de su amiga que había sido cubierto por una sábana y cuando los enfermeros y algún agente quisieron apartarla, ella plantó su lanza en el suelo e hizo brillar los alrededores de la misma de un tono rosado, para declarar.

-Soy la Guerrera de la Destrucción, pero también del renacimiento. ¡Apartaos!

 

Aquellos tipos que no habían visto nada igual en su vida se hicieron a un lado. Hotaru se acercó abriendo los ojos de Mimet que apuntaban al vacío y con ambas manos sujetó el cuerpo de su amiga por los hombros y comenzó a liberar una extraña energía con tonos rosas y malvas…

-Por favor, por favor…te lo suplico. Reacciona Mimet.- Le pedía entre dientes recurriendo al máximo de su poder.-

 

La interpelada vagaba sin rumbo por aquella dantesca escena. Vio a su hermana Eudial, arropada con mantas y conectada a una botella de suero. Su hija Mimí estaba en la misma situación pero parecía estar bien. Ahora dormía, a salvo de todo. Ella sonrió feliz. Luego miro hacia Daniel que lloraba impotente sentado en una piedra cercana. Aquello la entristeció. Trató de acariciar su rostro pero no podía tocarle. Entonces sintió algo. Una fuente de energía la atraía cada vez más. Junto a ella se había materializado una especie de túnel con una gran luz al fondo. Pero no era ésta la fuerza que ahora la llamaba. Al contrario, miró hacia donde reposaba su cuerpo y descubrió a Hotaru arrodillada junto a él. De pronto, a su lado apareció una proyección de Guerrero Saturno que le decía

\- Vuelve con nosotros Mimet.

La muchacha enfrentó su mirada a la de la guerrera y pudo decir con pesar.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo, aunque no sé si podre. Noto que debo entrar en ese túnel.  
\- Todavía no. – Opuso Saturno animándola.- Confía en mí y toma mi mano. Aún te quedan muchas cosas buenas por hacer en este mundo.

 

Mimet no se hizo de rogar, ansiaba estar otra vez con su esposo y con su hija. Obedeció a la guerrera y de su mano caminó hasta su propio cuerpo. Luego a indicaciones de la proyección de su amiga se tumbó sobre él. Hotaru seguía emitiendo energía al límite de su poder, estaba agotada, el sudor perlaba su frente aunque por fin notó un cambio, el color había vuelto al rostro de Mimet. Tomó el pulso de la chica que era débil pero perceptible. Enseguida hizo una seña a los enfermeros que corrieron a ocuparse de la paciente en tanto ella se apartaba cayendo al suelo, presa de la debilidad. A su vez fue atendida pero solo permitió que la ayudasen a levantarse y sentarse apoyada contra una roca.

\- Yo estoy bien – dijo señalando a Daniel que ahora corría junto a su esposa. - Ocúpense de ellos.

 

Las ambulancias que habían venido llevaron a las dos mujeres y la niña al hospital. Daniel montó junto a su esposa. Aunque nadie pudo volver a ver a esa extraña mujer vestida con el traje de marinero que llevaba esa larga lanza, parecía haber desaparecido. Perplejos, los agentes lo dejaron correr, sería mejor no mencionar eso en sus informes. Pasadas finalmente unas horas y para alegría de todos, las pacientes evolucionaron bien. Fue Mimí la que paradójicamente despertó antes. Tras dormir un buen rato se sentía perfectamente y lo primero que hizo Daniel fue abrazarse a su pequeña que le preguntó.

-Papi, ¿dónde está mami?  
-Durmiendo cariño, estaba muy cansada. – Pudo decir él, al borde de la emoción. -  
-¿Y la señorita Melissa?  
-También hija, también duerme.

 

Aunque tras dos horas la primera en despertar fue la que la cría conocía por Melissa. Tan pronto estuvo consciente la policía fue a tomarle declaración. Era fácil suponer que aquellos sicarios la habían incriminado. Inteligentemente ella no habló, pidiendo un abogado. Por suerte para la muchacha Mimet despertó una hora después. Al principio se sentía extraña, después cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba. Se encontraba muy débil pero pudo recibir visitas. Tras tranquilizarla diciéndole que Mimí estaba perfectamente su marido la abrazó llorando al borde de la extenuación, ella pudo confortarle con un susurro.

-Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Aquello sorprendió a Daniel que aún no tenía constancia de quién era Melissa en realidad, hasta que su esposa le dijo.

-Al final ella nos salvó, a mí y a Mimí.

Daniel le dijo que esa mujer estaba siendo interrogada por la policía y que había sido inculpada. Mimet en cambio movió la cabeza dijo.

-Eso está olvidado. Lo que realmente importa es que nos ayudó cuando lo necesitábamos. Quisiera verla.

 

Y aunque tuvieron que esperar casi un día entero hasta que ambas estuvieron con fuerzas, finalmente pudieron reunirse. Al principio Eudial no quiso mirarla, pero Mimet se acercó y la abrazó. Entonces ambas lloraron. Tanto Daniel como su esposa no quisieron presentar cargos, ésta incluso aseguró a la policía que Melissa era la maestra de la niña y se infiltró con esos tipos para protegerla. La policía, no queriendo complicarse la vida por lo que parecía un acto heroico, lo dejó estar. Si la propia madre de la pequeña decía aquello, no tenía sentido montar una acusación que consumiría tiempo y presupuesto ciudadano. Y por supuesto que preferían creer esa versión a la dada por aquellos malhechores sin escrúpulos. Así que una vez que al fin se serenaron las dos, y junto a Daniel, Mimet le dijo a su hermana.

-Una vez me dijeron que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todos y es cierto.  
-Quédate con nosotros, tenemos mucho que agradecerte - le pidió Daniel participando del mismo talante generoso. -  
-No gracias, no quiero mezclarme mucho en vuestras vidas...ya no - musitó Eudial que pese a todo seguía sintiéndose culpable. – Después de lo que he hecho.  
-Yo no sabía que Mimet tenía hermanas- dijo Daniel mirándolas a ambas, aunque recordó al poco -bueno una vez creí que lo dijiste pero como no has hablado nunca de ello, pues.  
-Ya te conté hace años que no éramos hermanas de verdad, en el sentido de la sangre - le explicó Mimet.- Pero como si lo fuéramos, crecimos juntas en un orfanato y cuando Eudial fue mayor encontró trabajo en el Mugen, y todas fuimos con ella.  
-Es verdad- asintió la aludida -también traje a otras chicas más, que habían estado con nosotras, lo malo fue que caímos en poder de la asociación de Brujas Impías.- Añadió con pesar.-   
-Pero todo eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo - las animó Daniel.- Ahora podremos ser felices y formar una estupenda familia.  
-No,- negó Eudial una vez más dominada por el pesar -yo debo encontrar mi camino. Tengo que saber quién soy en verdad, si Melissa o Eudial. Hasta que no lo sepa con seguridad no podré volver.  
-Buena suerte hermana, seguro que tú también encontrarás la felicidad como la he conseguido encontrar yo.- Le deseó Mimet con los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas añadiendo emocionada. - Y agradezco tanto a Dios que estés viva. No sabes los remordimientos que he tenido durante todos estos años.  
\- Ahora lo sé. – Pudo responder ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas para agregar. - Por favor. Despídeme de Mimí.

 

Mimet asintió llorando a su vez. Las dos se abrazaron nuevamente y Eudial les dejó despidiéndose de ellos para reemprender una nueva vida. El matrimonio al fin pudo volver a casa con su hija. Muy agradecidos a la fortuna y a Guerrera Saturno que parecía haberse esfumado misteriosamente. Pasaron algunos años, Mimí ya tenía diez, sus padres trabajaban en un proyecto de investigación algo complicado y no tenían mucho tiempo para ella. Aunque la muchacha era bastante inteligente y compartía con sus padres su gusto por los ordenadores. Era muy sociable con el resto de los otros niños y bastante dicharachera como su madre. Lo único que la entristecía era no poder pasar más tiempo junto a ella y a su padre. Aunque ellos le compraban todo lo que les pedía, generalmente programas de informática y juegos, la niña no era demasiado feliz. Las pocas veces que realmente estaba a gusto era cuando jugaba con su prima Idina. Pero las dos se veían muy infrecuentemente. Por suerte la reaparecida Hotaru que ya era doctora en medicina además de enfermera, se pasaba a menudo a ver a Mimí y la niña la adoraba. Pera ella era una especie de heroína. Y desde luego aquello era cierto. Hotaru les explicó que al poco de salvarles tuvo que ir a ayudar a sus compañeras sailor del sistema solar exterior en una misión. Pero que todo fue bien y al poco regresó a la Tierra. De todas formas Mimí se sentía sola en ocasiones. Saturno la comprendía bien, ella también era una solitaria, como sus compañeras. Aunque sabía que aquello no era bueno para la pequeña y habló los padres de ésta. Mimet también notaba que su hija estaba muy deprimida cuando tenían que dejarla y tras aquella conversación con Hotaru y su esposo decidió pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. Aunque tuviese que dejar de lado sus proyectos, lo mismo pensó Daniel. Pasaron así dos años más en los que estuvieron pendientes de su hija. Mimí cambió creciendo como una chica sana y extrovertida. Su padre la llevaba de viaje con frecuencia para que conociese otros sitios y su madre era para ella su mejor amiga. Las dos eran muy divertidas, o yendo de karaoke o haciendo fiestas, siempre que las ocupaciones lo permitían. Merced a su carácter, además Mimí estaba rodeada siempre por muchos amigos. Al terminar la secundaria decidió estudiar ingeniería y especializarse en robótica. Para entonces era una joven bastante atractiva de media melena morena, le gustaba desde siempre el estilo que su tita Hota, como la seguía llamando cariñosamente, lucía. Aunque también hizo una buena amistad con Keiko, la hija de Kaori y Tomoe. Esa joven también se decantó por la investigación, en este caso bilogía molecular. Era muy inteligente y prometedora. Y eso le dio a Mimet una idea. Cierto día que estaba charlando con Kaori al final del turno, le comentó.

-Oye, llevo un tiempo pensando en una cosa. Me gustaría saber qué opinas.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-Recuerdo cuando éramos el equipo de las Witches five, dedicándonos al mal y todo eso… y creo que podríamos hacer algo para enmendarlo.  
-Creo que llevamos años haciéndolo.- Repuso Kaori.-  
-Me refiero a algo… en fin… he pensado que, igual que formamos un grupo de genios y talentos dedicados al mal. ¿Por qué no hacemos ahora uno con los mismos ingredientes pero consagrado al bien? Ya no seríamos Witches sino Fairy. ¡Las Fairy five! – Exclamó llena de entusiasmo.

 

Su compañera sonrió divertida. ¡Ya estaba Mimet con alguna otra de sus alocadas ideas! Aunque cuando la escuchó comenzó a ver el sentido de la misma…

-Verás.- Le explicó la autora de esa idea.- Podríamos buscar talentos entre las jóvenes investigadoras, ayudarlas y enseñarlas. Formar un gran equipo de investigación. Uno que tratase de resolver problemas en lugar de crearlos.   
-Me parece una muy buena idea. Podrías comentársela a Souichi.- Opinó Kaori, que comenzaba a compartir el entusiasmo de su amiga y colega, más al añadir.- Y mi esposo podría hablar con Masters. Solo falta saber quiénes serías esas cinco chicas…  
-Pues dos de ellas seríamos tú y yo.- Afirmó añadiendo ahora con más tristeza.- Otra podría ser mi hermana Eudial, si lográsemos dar con ella. Y otras dos…por ejemplo ¿Qué te parecían como candidatas tu hija y la mía?...  
\- Sería genial. Y no olvides a la hija de Masters.- Comentó su contertulia.- Creo que es realmente muy inteligente.-  
-Bueno seríamos seis…- Opuso Mimet.- A fin de cuentas en las brujas teníamos a Cyprine y a su gemela desdoblada Petirol.  
-De todos modos ¿Qué importa eso? Podríamos hacer varios equipos.- Valoró Kaori dejándose llevar ya por aquel plan al proponer.- Creo que la Masters Corporation está preparando un plan muy ambicioso de descubrimiento y colonización de otros mundos. De hecho mi esposo está dirigiendo la tesis doctoral de una joven muy prometedora. Creo que se apellida Winters. Souichi la valora tanto que incluso está pensando en proponerla para jefa de esa misión.  
-Entonces ¿A qué esperamos?- Exclamó con júbilo su interlocutora.-

 

Dicho y hecho, hablaron con el doctor Tomoe que acogió esa idea con interés. Él hizo lo propio con Masters, el millonario, agradado con esa iniciativa, aprobó el plan. Les garantizó fondos y puso al profesor y a Mimet al frente del proyecto. Kaori dijo estar muy ocupada para preseleccionar candidatas. Aunque una idea le rondaba por la cabeza. Investigó a su vez y aunque pese a los recursos de su empresa fue incapaz de encontrar a esa esquiva Melissa Prentis. De hecho un día un anónimo sobre que alguien dejó en su despacho le indicó el paradero de aquella mujer. Pese a preguntarse quién pudo ser decidió dejar aquello por el momento e ir en su busca. Al cabo de unos días localizó efectivamente el paradero de la maestra. Nada más verla la reconoció, ahora lucía su larga cabellera rojiza sin ningún temor. Kaori la observó despidiendo a sus alumnos a la puerta de la clase. Enseguida se aproximó cuando comprobó que estaban a solas y la saludó con tono cordial.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Eudial.

La interpelada clavó sus ojos en aquella mujer, alta y pelirroja y pudo exclamar atónita.

-¡Kaorinite! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
-Tengo mis recursos.- Repuso ésta aproximando a su interlocutora para decir, obviando los rodeos. - Y quería proponerte que te unieras a nosotros.

 

Aunque la aludida movió la cabeza para declarar con tintes reflexivos e incluso melancólicos.

-No. Aquí he encontrado mi sitio. Soy Melissa, una maestra de guardería a la que sus alumnos quieren mucho. No Eudial, una fría y malvada científica de laboratorio que no conocía límites para su ambición. No podría revivir aquello otra vez.  
-Ahora sería muy distinto.- Rebatió su contertulia.- Las cosas han cambiado por completo. Es más, si tienes tiempo me gustaría contarte lo que estamos haciendo…y eso quizás te haga cambiar de idea.

 

La joven se encogió de hombros, aun le quedaban unos minutos, pondría en orden la clase mientras su antigua compañera le explicaba… Kaori de hecho lo hizo. Pese a lo que le había contestado sabía del interés de su interlocutora por la investigación y la tecnología. A pesar de que ella lo negase esa llama no se apagaba con facilidad. Remató la exposición centrándose en la idea de Mimet.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso supone? Un grupo de mujeres inteligentes, decididas y con un gran futuro. Con presupuesto prácticamente ilimitado y poniendo todo el saber y la innovación que sean capaces de crear al servicio de la humanidad, no en su contra. Piénsalo. Podrías hacer grandes cosas con nosotras. Todas juntas resarciríamos al mundo.   
-Mimet siempre fue una idealista. Incluso entonces. Confundía sus sueños con la realidad.- Sonrió Eudial.-  
-Sé que vuestras antiguas diferencias quedaron superadas. Y ella me contó lo mucho que quieres a su hija. Mimí ha crecido y ahora es una jovencita muy prometedora. Estará en nuestro grupo. Lo mismo que mi propia hija Keiko.  
-¿Mimí?- Se sorprendió su contertulia.- ¡Dios mío! Ya debe de estar hecha toda una mujer, ni se acordará de mí.  
-Quien sabe. Podrías volver y enseñarla mucho de lo que sabes.- La animó Kaori.- Además, le encanta todo lo relacionado con la cibernética…

 

Eso hizo meditar a su antigua compañera. De hecho sí que era tentador, y si las cosas eran tal cual se las esbozaba sería un reto apasionante. Y ¿por qué negarlo? Ella sentía aun ese deseo de diseñar e innovar.

-¿Podrías darme algo de tiempo para pensarlo?- Le pidió Eudial.-  
-Claro. - Sonrió su interlocutora entregándole una tarjeta en tanto le indicaba.- Es mi número del trabajo. Si deseas unirte a nosotras llámame.

 

Y tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza Kaori se marchó. Esperaba que su antigua colega aceptase. Por fortuna no hubo de aguardar demasiado. Eudial recibió una llamada telefónica. No conocía a la mujer que estaba al otro lado hasta que ésta se presentó.

-Verá, usted no sabe quién soy, pero lo cierto es que somos colegas. Y además de compartir profesión tenemos mucho más en común. Una hermana. O al menos a alguien a quién consideramos y queremos como a tal.  
-¿Hermana?- ¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber Eudial.-  
-Me llamo Cooan Rodney.- Fue la respuesta.- La localicé a petición de una amiga, Kaori Tomoe.   
-¿Y qué quiere de mí?- Inquirió Eudial algo a la defensiva.-  
-Yo nada, pero su hermana Mimet seguro que sería muy feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado. Ella es mi cuñada y la considero como si de una hermana menor se tratara.  
-Usted no sabe nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotras- Repuso su contertulia con tono entre culpable y reprochador.-  
-Sé lo que sucedió, y le puedo asegurar que mi vida tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas, y que hay muchas cosas que hice mal y de las que me arrepiento. Pero créame una cosa. Ambas tenemos amigas comunes que un día fueron nuestras peores enemigas. Y ellas siempre han creído en las segundas oportunidades. Usted tiene la suya delante. Por favor, al menos piénselo. No la deje escapar.

 

Tras un incómodo silencio durante el cual Eudial meditó aquellas palabras, la ex miembro de Brujas Cinco suspiró y repuso ya con mejor talante.

-Tiene razón. Se lo agradezco, quizás valga la pena probar.  
-La vale. De eso puede estar segura.- Afirmó su contertulia que amablemente se despidió.-

 

La interpelada colgó despacio. Lo pensó sí y a los dos días hizo acto de presencia en esa sede de la Masters Corporation. Llegó anunciándose tímidamente tras llamar al número que la habían dado. Estaba realmente nerviosa por aquel reencuentro.

-Bienvenida.- La saludó Kaori saliendo a recibirla.- Te enseñaré todo el complejo.

 

Eudial asintió. Guiada por su anfitriona pasó revista a aquellas modernísimas y complejas instalaciones.

-Desde luego no me engañabas. Esto es muy avanzado.- Admitió con auténtico asombro.-  
-Ahora vamos a la sala de juntas, he llamado a algunas de nuestras jóvenes más prometedoras.- Le comentó Kaori que, sin embargo añadió.- Pero antes, he de decirte un par de cosas.

 

Y puso al corriente a su contertulia de varias de ellas. La primera y fundamental, el doctor Tomoe había olvidado por completo su pasado en Witches Five. No debía hacer ninguna alusión a eso. Y tampoco en presencia de las jóvenes. Eso a Eudial le pareció perfecto. No podría estar más de acuerdo. Tras esas breves aclaraciones Kaori la condujo a esa sala, allí un par de muchachas estaban aguardando sentadas. Se levantaron al verlas entrar, una era de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, la otra pelirroja y con ojos color grisáceos. Kaori las presentó, sobre todo a la última, con visible orgullo.

-Éstas son Penélope Winters, una de nuestras licenciadas con más talento en química biológica, está haciendo su doctorado. Y la otra es mi hija Keiko, licenciada en informática y cibernética. Chicas, ella es…  
-Melissa.- Terció Eudial cortando su presentación al tiempo que estrechando las manos de ambas.- Soy Melissa Prentis. Ingeniera informática y doctorada en robótica. Es un placer.  
-Sí, se unirá a nosotras para ayudaros con los cursos de post grado y en proyecto Fairy five. - Les comentó Keiko a sus interlocutoras.-  
-Encantada.- Saludó Penélope con tono serio aunque educado.-  
-Mucho gusto.- Sonrió Keiko de forma más cordial.- Bienvenida al grupo de las Fairy...

 

Tras charlar un poco con esas dos jóvenes, Melissa, como quería ser llamada, pudo comprobar que la tal Penélope era bastante reservada aunque muy profesional y parecía estar bien preparada. Era una joven brillante y no le extrañó que el profesor Tomoe la tuviera en tan alta estima. Según le contó su anfitriona después él mismo supervisaba el doctorado de esa joven. En cuanto a Keiko, era una chica muy cordial. Aunque quizás tímida en algunos aspectos, pero asimismo inteligente y con capacitación. No estaba en ese grupo simplemente por ser la hija del doctor o de Kaori. Aunque, una vez se despidió de ellas, quedando para empezar al día siguiente, su guía le dijo con tono amable.

-Bueno, y ahora el momento que estabas esperando. Vamos a ver a Mimet y a Mimí.

 

Su interlocutora suspiró. Estaba nerviosa y así lo confesó. Kaori se hizo cargo de ello. Con un tono suave invitó a su contertulia a seguirla.

-Vamos, es en la otra parte del edificio.

 

Caminaron hacia allá y tras trasponer unas cuantas puertas y entregar a Eudial acreditaciones accedieron a un despacho. Allí se escuchaba música. Al poco también una voz femenina que decía.

-Ya voy…

 

Y Al momento la cara de Mimet, con su pelo color oro viejo y sus gafitas redondas aparecieron a los ojos de Eudial. Ésta enseguida sonrió emocionada. En tanto Kaori le comentaba a su compañera de trabajo.

-Bueno, te he traído a alguien más para tu grupo de élite.  
-¡Estupendo!- Exclamó Mimet que todavía no se había acercado lo suficiente a esa recién llegada para reconocerla, y en tanto lo hacía declaró.- Bienvenida a bordo. ¿Cómo te llamas?...  
-Melissa…- Sonrió ésta dejando a su interlocutora sin habla.- Encantada de volverte a ver…  
-¡Eudial!- Exclamó la aludida esbozando una gran sonrisa en tanto se abrazaba a ella.- ¡Hermana!..

 

Las dos se dieron un largo y prolongado abrazo. Tras unos momentos en los que los sollozos sustituyeron a las palabras, fue la recién llegada quién dijo.

-Llámame Melissa, al menos cuando estemos trabajando. Para todos soy Melissa Prentis y también para tu hija Mimí.  
-Cuando la veas no las vas a conocer. - Le aseguró una eufórica Mimet.-  
-Sí, y supongo que ella tampoco a mí.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-  
-Pues vamos a comprobarlo, ahora está en la cafetería con Daniel. Yo iba a ir en cuanto terminase unos cálculos.- Le contó su interlocutora.-  
-Te ayudaré.- Se ofreció su contertulia.-

 

Y entre las dos no tardaron apenas en terminar aquello. Kaori observaba dándose cuenta del buen equipo que formaban. Parecía que no hubieran pasado los años, se compenetraban a la perfección. Por fin dejaron el despacho y la sala de trabajo y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Allí Daniel y Mimí aguardaban.

-Espero que mamá venga pronto. Tengo ganas de volver a casa.- Suspiró la joven.-  
-¿Acaso has quedado con alguien?- Quiso saber su padre con tono divertido.-

 

No necesitó respuesta, la muchacha enrojeció visiblemente. Apenas si pudo decir.

-Quedé con Ken. Tenemos que comprobar unos datos…para un informe técnico.  
-Oye, Ken no será ese chico moreno que estudió contigo en la facultad. ¿Verdad? - Inquirió Daniel.-  
-Sí, es él.- Admitió Mimí visiblemente azorada.- Es que tenemos que reunirnos esta tarde. El trabajo es urgente.- Pudo pretextar.- Iremos a la biblioteca…  
-¿Y por qué no le invitas a cenar a casa?- Propuso su padre con tono jovial, alegando.- Allí podéis buscar datos y en caso de tener algún problema consultarnos a nosotros.-   
-¿A cenar? ¿A casa?- Pudo repetir la joven.-  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que le vamos a envenenar? Ja, ja…  
-No, no es eso… es solo que… bueno…no sé qué pensará él. – Opuso la muchacha.-

 

Justo en ese mismo momento se acercaron Mimet, Kaori y otra mujer que las seguía. Daniel se levantó al verlas llegar, su hija hizo lo propio. Fue el padre de la muchacha quién se percató de la identidad de aquella extraña quedándose con la boca abierta.

-Mirad quién ha venido.- Les dijo Mimet a su marido y a su hija.-

 

Mimí se quedó observando a esa señora. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar. Finalmente fue esa misma mujer quién sonriendo se aproximó a ella y la saludó con patente cariño en su tono, teñido a su vez con emotividad.

-¡Cuánto has crecido! Te has convertido en una joven realmente hermosa, Mimí. ¿No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?  
-No…lo siento.- Fue capa de replicar la atónita chica.-  
-Es la señorita Melissa, tu maestra de la guardería, la que te salvó cuando caímos al agua.- Le aclaró Mimet.-

 

La muchacha asintió despacio entonces, por fortuna muchos de esos recuerdos habían desaparecido de su mente, pero todavía podía rememorar algunos de esos terribles momentos.

-No puedo creerlo, no lo recuerdo mucho, pero sí me acuerdo de usted. ¡Me salvó! Cuando caía al agua.- Pudo decir la emocionada jovencita abrazándose a ella.- ¡Gracias!...

 

Eudial no supo que decir. ¿Cómo confesar a esa pobre chica que estuvo a punto de morir por la venganza que ella tenía inicialmente preparada contra su madre? Solo fue capaz de sollozar y mover la cabeza, al separarse del abrazo sonrió todavía emocionada y declaró.

-Cielo…olvida eso. Ya hace mucho que pasó. ¡Qué mayor estás y que guapa! Tu madre y Kaori me han dicho lo inteligente y buena estudiante que eres. Todos aquí están muy orgullosos de ti.   
-¿Y cómo nos has encontrado?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Verás Mimí. Melissa desde ahora se unirá a nuestro equipo.- La informó Kaori.-

 

La joven miró atónita a su antigua maestra. Pese a que la apreciaba muchísimo no llegaba a comprender qué podía tener que ver ella en ese lugar. Fue entonces la propia aludida quién le contó con voz trémula tratando de componer la historia.

-Yo…bueno, hace muchos años me doctoré en cibernética. Pero lo dejé. Tuve un accidente, uno muy malo… y perdí la memoria. Después me hice maestra. Entonces te conocí a ti, a tus padres…En fin. Al poco, tras ese secuestro, recordé. Cuando te saqué del agua todo vino a mi mente. Entonces no supe qué hacer. Me gustaba ser maestra y con ese nuevo trauma. Pues quise dejar pasar tiempo a ver si quizás algún día…

 

Ahí guardó un espeso silencio, no sabía qué más decir. Mirando a sus oyentes con gesto suplicante.

-Melissa es una gran científica.- Terció Mimet para salir en su ayuda, comentándole a su asombrada hija.- Cuando hace poco Kaori logró dar con ella y nos comentó algo de su trabajo supimos que era la mujer adecuada para completar el equipo de las Fairy. Te enseñará muchas cosas.  
-¡Es genial!- Afirmó la muchacha tras escuchar aquello.- Estoy encantada de que hayas venido. Seguirás siendo mi maestra. Bueno, ahora, tengo que irme.- Añadió algo apurada.- Es que…tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Sí, ¡con un chico muy guapo! - Rio su padre, haciendo que la joven se pusiera colorada.-

 

Las demás se rieron, aquello vino muy bien para deshacer la tensión que soportaban. Mimet reaccionó rápido y tras sonreírle a su hija dijo.

-Muy bien cariño, pero no llegues muy tarde…  
-Espera.- Comentó Daniel.- Le he propuesto a Mimí que traiga a ese chico a casa para cenar.-Así podremos conocerle. Y Melissa podría venir también…  
-No, no gracias.- Se apresuró a rechazar ésta alegando.- Mejor que estéis en familia y tranquilos para conocer a ese muchacho. Yo, bueno, ahora vamos a vernos todos los días en el trabajo, ya habrá mejor ocasión.

 

Mimet asintió, le parecía lo más prudente. Lo mismo que a Mimí…Daniel convino en eso a su vez percatándose de que su lanzada oferta había sido algo irreflexiva. Por su parte Kaori le dijo a la recién llegada.

-Será mejor que me acompañes ahora a ver a mi esposo. Querrá conocerte.

 

Su protegida convino en ello y tras despedirse de la familia de Mimet siguió a Kaori. Una vez se alejaron Mimí sonrió de nuevo afirmando.

-¡Es increíble! Qué coincidencias tiene la vida, ¿verdad?

 

Sus padres se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Aunque estaban aliviados de que todo hubiera ido bien. Ninguno deseaba que su hija averiguase jamás la verdad de aquello. Sin embargo la joven parecía estar más pendiente de otras cosas y preguntó.

-Entonces ¿A qué hora le digo a Ken que venga? Aunque no sé si lo hará. Quizás se asuste un poco.  
-Pero hija, ¡no nos lo vamos a cenar a él! - Se rio Mimet, respondiendo ya con más normalidad en su tono.- Dile que a las siete estaría bien, así podemos conversar un poco antes.

 

La muchacha asintió y tras despedirse de sus padres fue en busca de su compañero. De hecho sus padres tenían razón. La relación de ambos iba más allá de una simple amistad. En cuanto quedaron, Kenneth Trenton, así se llamaba el joven, le dio un beso en los labios que ella recibió encantada para contarle aquella especie de cita- trampa. Como esperaba su interlocutor reaccionó con gesto desconcertado.

-No sé. Bueno…no quisiera ser una molestia.  
-Hoy es un día estupendo. Además, mi antigua maestra la señorita Melissa, ha venido para trabajar con nosotros.- Le reveló la chica.- Será perfecto si además cenas con nosotros.  
-Entonces por eso mismo quizás no sea el día más adecuado para que vaya a cenar con tus padres. – Opuso él.-  
-Al contrario. Desean mucho conocerte, y cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien les haga desistir.- Replicó la risueña joven.- Y a mí me parece muy bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer oficial lo nuestro. Bueno, por ese aspecto es genial, pero debo advertirte que mi madre es una persona algo fuera de lo común.- Pudo añadir, algo más azorada ahora.-

 

De modo que tras dejar que su novio se adecentara y vistiera con un traje y corbata para la ocasión, Mimí le indicó la hora y quedaron en verse allí. Por supuesto que ella retornó a su casa y se arregló con un vestido tono violeta, regalo de su tia Hota. Cuando sus padres volvieron a casa quedaron gratamente sorprendidos.

-¡Vaya, pues sí que le vas a dar caché a esto! – Sonrió su madre al verla de esa guisa.-  
-Entonces la cosa va de presentación oficial.- Añadió Daniel.-  
-La idea fue tuya, papá.- Le recordó la joven.- Espero que os pongáis a tono conmigo.  
-Claro cielo.- Contestó Mimet.- Vamos a ponernos muy elegantes. ¿Verdad que sí, Danny?

 

Su sonriente esposo asintió. De modo que los dos trocaron sus cómodas ropas del trabajo por sendos trajes de noche y de corbata y aguardaron. A las siete, puntual por completo a su cita, llamaba Kenneth. Daniel acudió a abrir, al ver a ese chico, alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros, no pudo por menos que asentir. Al menos la niña no tenía mal gusto. Ahora faltaba por comprobar lo principal, si era de fiar…

-Buenas noches, señor Rodney.- Saludó él algo envaradamente.-  
-Pasa muchacho, no te quedes en la puerta.- Le ofreció su interlocutor.-

 

El azorado joven entró siguiendo a su anfitrión y al acceder al salón de la casa fue recibido por su novia y la madre de ésta. Mimet llevaba un vestido color dorado, que hacía juego aun con su pelo. Sonrió exclamando con patente alborozo.

-Así que tú eres Ken. ¡Qué chico más guapo!...Si no fuera porque estoy casada…

 

Tanto Mimí como el muchacho enrojecieron a ojos vistas. 

-Mamá, por favor.- Musitó la joven que no sabía dónde meterse.-  
-Es para romper el hielo.- Declaró jovialmente la aludida agarrándose a uno de los brazos del atónito y azorado joven en tanto le ofrecía.- Ken cielo, ven a sentarte a la mesa…

 

El aludido obedeció sin rechistar, una vez se sentaron, con él enfrentándose a Mimí y con los padres de estos a ambos lados comenzaron a charlar durante unos minutos hasta que Daniel se levantó yendo a por la cena. Era una gran pizza tamaño familiar que olía muy bien, secundada por una guarnición de ensalada. 

-Está delicioso- Pudo decir el invitado.-  
-Pues no veas lo que me costó meter la pizza congelada en el horno.- Se rio Mimet dejándole de piedra.-  
-¡Es una broma! - Se rio Daniel.- Ésta la hice yo mismo. Es de ingredientes totalmente naturales. Y mi esposa se ocupó del postre.  
-Si perdóname, pero me encanta hacer esa clase de bromas.- Se disculpó Mimet que, ya más en serio, le inquirió.- De modo que eres compañero de mi hija. ¿Estudias su especialidad?  
-Si señora Rodney.- Replicó él.- Cibernética y también biomecánica. Estamos con el proyecto de fin de carrera.  
-¿Y en qué consiste?- Se interesó Daniel.-  
-Pues básicamente en la creación de organismos bio cibernéticos que puedan combinar las ventajas de ambos tipos.- Le resumió su invitado.-  
-¡Vaya! Eso es muy interesante.- Terció Mimet.-

 

Durante unos minutos charlaron sobre eso. Y por una vez con total seriedad por parte de la madre de Mimí. Al rato pasaron a otros temas más triviales y al fin el joven se despidió. Desde luego a sus anfitriones les causó una buena impresión. Parecía ser serio, comedido y centrado en sus estudios. Mimet y Daniel le comentaron a su hija que parecía un gran muchacho. Y el tiempo les dio la razón. Pasaron meses. Tras la marcha de la SSP-1, en la que Penélope se embarcó como directora de proyecto, acompañada sin que lo supiera en un principio por la hija de Ian Masters, el resto de las chicas mantuvieron el equipo Fairy en la Tierra. Al final Kaori se unió a ella para ayudarlas, con su hija Keiko, Mimet, Mimí y Melissa. Investigaban sobre muchas cosas. Algunas de las que descubrieron se incorporaron a esa gran nave. Al poco de partir no obstante, el asteroide sufrió un ataque que causó, entre otras bajas, la trágica muerte de Granate, el hijo menor de Zafiro y de Petz.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Le decía Mimet a su esposo, llena de conmiseración por sus amigos, cuando ya estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio, tras las honras fúnebres.- Están destrozados. El funeral fue muy triste, no sabía que decirles.  
-Nada de lo que se diga puede aliviar ese dolor. Les entiendo bien. Cuando creí que tú y Mimí habíais muerto aquella vez…- Suspiró profundamente Daniel.- Solo puedo lamentarlo por ellos. Son dos grandes personas. Ellos, su pobre hijo Coraíon. Y también la pobre Makoto.  
-Sí, era su madrina, adoraba a ese crío. Hablé con Minako hace poco y me contó que su pobre amiga estaba hundida. En el entierro apenas si podía levantar la cabeza. Espero que lo vaya superando poco a poco. Es terrible.

 

Y por triste que fuera la vida seguía su curso. Sin embargo otra tragedia aconteció. Al poco tiempo el asteroide desapareció. Al igual que otros familiares y amigos ellos lo pasaron muy mal. Sobre todo cuando veían la expresión de su millonario jefe. De eso hablaban alguna vez en los descansos.

 

-No puedo creerlo.- Afirmaba Mimet.- La desgracia se ha cebado con esa nave.  
-Pobre Ian.- Suspiraba Kaori.- Mi marido dice que está siempre melancólico. Eso de que su hija se haya perdido en el espacio es terrible para él.  
-Sin olvidar a la pobre Penélope. - Terció Keiko, agregando.- Yo que estuve tentada de haber ido con ella.  
-Menos mal que tu padre y yo te quitamos esa idea de la cabeza.- Replicó su madre.-  
-¡Cómo sería la cosa que hasta hiciste causa común con Hotaru para disuadirme! - Se sonrió débilmente la joven, quien no obstante agregó con más optimismo.- Aunque creo que volverán.  
-Esperemos que así sea.- Convino Mimet.-  
\- Si, Ken y yo pensamos como tú, Keiko.- Terció Mimí.-  
-Por cierto. ¿Qué tal va vuestro proyecto?- Se interesó su amiga y compañera.-  
-Avanzamos, aunque no tan rápido como pensábamos. Es algo muy complejo.- Le refirió la interpelada.-  
-Si precisáis ayuda estaría encantada de echaros una mano.- Se ofreció Keiko. Añadiendo aventuradamente. - Y mi padre también. ¿Verdad mamá?  
-Bueno, sabes que tu padre anda muy atareado ahora. Pero si el proyecto es de su interés posiblemente pudiera hacer algo.- Declaró Kaori con tono algo dubitativo.-  
-Por ahora espero que no tengamos necesidad de molestar mucho a tu padre.- Sonrió Mimí algo apurada.-

 

Dejaron ese tema y tras un momento volvieron al trabajo. Al salir y tras despedirse de regreso a casa, Kaori le comentó a su hija con reprobación.

-No debiste meter a tu padre en eso.  
-¿Por qué?- Se extrañó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros, alegando.- Solo quería ayudar a Mimí…

 

Su madre suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Keiko era muy inteligente para algunas cosas pero bastante ingenua en lo relativo a otras. En cuanto llegaron a casa no pudieron por menos que reiniciar esa conversación. Aunque, en esta ocasión, la muchacha hizo partícipe a su padre. Éste la escuchó con detenimiento y replicó.

-Hija. Tu madre tiene razón. Verás. No es cuestión de que no pueda ayudarles. Es que es su proyecto. Para bien o para mal si implican a más gente eso dejaría en cierto modo de ser así. Y en mi caso es muy complicado…  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber ingenuamente su interlocutora.- Tú eres el mejor.  
-Precisamente por eso, Keiko. Tu padre es un científico muy reputado. Todos pensarían que el resultado de ese proyecto sería obra mayormente suya. - Le respondió Kaori cuando vio que su marido no tenía intención de decir aquello.- Les robaría el mérito aún sin pretenderlo.

 

La muchacha asintió entonces. Ahora lo veía…casi se sentía avergonzada cuando suspiró con tintes de disculpa.

-Lo comprendo. ¡Pobre Mimí! No quise ponerla en un aprieto. Ni a vosotros tampoco. Lo siento mucho.  
-Tú se lo ofreciste con la mejor intención y ella lo sabe.- La animó su padre posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.- No te culpes por eso.  
-En tu caso es diferente. Puedes echarles una mano, hija. - Le sonrió su madre ahora.-

 

La conversación quedó zanjada en ese punto. Pasó el tiempo y prosiguieron trabajando a buen ritmo. La alegría volvió al grupo cuando se supo que, efectivamente, la SSP-1 había retornado. Kaori por ejemplo, también se alegró mucho por sus amigos Esmeralda y Diamante, cuya hija viajaba a bordo de aquel gran asteroide habitado siendo parte del equipo de las Fairy Five del mismo. Tras algún tiempo se procedió a la terraformación del planeta Bios y, coincidiendo con eso, Ken propuso a Mimí matrimonio. La joven aceptó con visible contento y eso fue la guinda a un año maravilloso. De hecho su trabajo para la tesis iba mejor que nunca. La Masters Corporation incluso les financió más que generosamente. Pasaron algunos meses más y finalmente llegó la ceremonia. Aunque un poco entristecida por la marcha de Keiko y de Eudial quienes se decidieron a partir en la nueva nave de exploración. La nueva nave, la SSP-2, con rumbo a encontrar otro planeta terraformable. Uno que había sido marcado en unas cartas de navegación alienígenas que los tripulantes de la SSP-1 obtuvieron durante su periplo. Un mundo que iría a llamarse Nature. Tras los esponsales la pareja de recién casados dio una rápida vuelta al mundo y finalmente se establecieron en los Estados Unidos. Allí prosiguieron su trabajo. Incluso para gran alegría de todos, Mimí anunció su embarazo. Y hasta Keiko y la que se hacía llamar ya oficialmente Melissa retornaron tras el éxito de la terraformación de Nature. Se celebró una gran fiesta tras el reencuentro y entre otras cosas hablaron de lo acontecido.

-Ha sido un viaje lleno de vivencias y de aventuras.- Declaró Keiko remachando emocionada.- Sobre todo cuando ese gran resplandor nos libró de aquellos agujeros y nos mostró el camino.  
-El poder de las princesas planetarias y de la gran Reina Serenity al fin se ha manifestado.- Comentó su madre, añadiendo.- Ahora Hotaru es oficialmente la princesa de Saturno. Después de que Serenity y Endimión hayan sido reconocidos como soberanos de la Tierra por la ONU.  
-Espero que pese a su título, tenga algún rato para pasarlo con nosotras.- Dijo Mimí.-  
-Claro, mi hermana nos quiere mucho.- Sonrió Keiko con el asentimiento de su madre.-  
-Y por lo que tengo entendido, a ti te quiere mucho otra persona.- Se sonrió Mimí.-

 

Eso provocó que su amiga se ruborizase hasta las orejas. De por sí, siendo pelirroja llamaba la atención, aunque ahora casi parecía un semáforo. Las demás se rieron aunque tras un rato, la muchacha comentó con tono de duda e incluso de apuro.

-No estoy segura de lo que siento. Es algo complicado…  
-Bueno, el amor siempre lo es, querida.- Sonrió Mimet.-

 

Melissa optó por guardar silencio. Ella estaba más al corriente de lo que le sucedía a Keiko, pero prudentemente decidió que no era asunto suyo. Lo principal era que estaban de regreso y a salvo. No obstante Mimí aprovechó un momento en la fiesta para quedarse a solas con su amiga.

-Anda, cuéntame qué ha pasado…Quiero saber más detalles de esa expedición.  
-Verás.- Pudo responder su envarada amiga.- Durante el viaje he conocido a muchas personas. Una es mi compañera Caroline Drummont, la encargada de la programación de sistemas. Luego estaba Mei Ling Chang. La astrofísica. Junto con Penélope, Melissa y yo, formábamos el grupo de las Fairy de la nave. Y también conocí a Maggie. Bueno Margaret Kendall, que trabajaba de enfermera junto con el doctor Ginga.  
\- Bueno, ¿Y qué más?- Quiso saber Mimí que no comprendía a dónde quería ir a parar su amiga.-  
-También había muchos chicos guapos.- Sonrió ahora su interlocutora.- Sobre todo uno. El mayor Derail. Es un saiyajin.- Matizó.-  
-¿Uno de esos que brillan de color dorado?- Se sorprendió Mimí.- Vaya…aquí en la Tierra unos cuantos de ellos ayudaron a los soberanos a salvar el planeta. Pero dime.- Quiso saber con vívido interés.- Dijiste que no estabas segura de tus sentimientos, ¿hacia quién?...  
-La verdad, estoy hecha un verdadero lío. No sé cuál es mi identidad sexual.- Le confesó su amiga dejando a Mimí atónita.-  
-¿Qué?... bueno, te refieres a que…  
-No sé si me gustan los chicos o las chicas.- Completó su amiga.- Quizás me gustan los dos.

 

Y ante la cara de pasmo de su interlocutora Keiko le contó.

-Conocí a Mei Ling cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntas. Al principio todo era normal. Luego ella me contó que era homosexual, ya sabes… incluso me presentó a su novia de entonces., Maggie. El caso es que ésta última fue acercándose más a mí. No me pareció raro al comienzo, estábamos unidas en el grupo de amigos y compartíamos muchas cosas. Quedábamos para salir todas al terminar el trabajo. Penélope nos explicó que ella lo hacía con el grupo de la SPP-1 y que aquello las unió bastante. Un día, bueno. Era el día libre de Maggie y mío. Ella me pidió quedar. Acepté claro. Tomamos algo en una cafetería, una que tiene una chica muy maja que se llama Ginger. En fin. Luego fuimos a una discoteca de la nave, bailamos un poco, bebimos algo y Maggie me invitó a su casa… una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando quise darme cuenta nos estábamos besando. Desperté desnuda en su cama. Junto a ella. Ya sabes. Lo hicimos.  
-¿Lo hiciste con una chica? - Se sorprendió Mimí, añadiendo de seguido. Bueno, eso no es raro. Hotaru me contó que sus compañeras Haruka y Michiru siempre han tenido esa clase de relación.  
-Fue mi primera vez…con nadie.- Le confesó Keiko con voz queda.- Y bueno. No puedo decir que no me gustase. Pero pienso que a Maggie aquello le importó todavía más. Al principio las dos quisimos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego ella se declaró. Dijo que me amaba.- Suspiró la muchacha que apenas si pudo decir con emoción.- Y yo la quiero, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo de ese modo.  
-Bueno, pues date tiempo. Cuando estés segura habla con ella. Le sugirió su amiga pensando que aquello zanjaba el problema.-

 

Ojalá fuese así de simple. De hecho Keiko miraba a su amiga de la infancia y suspiraba. ¡Si ella hubiera llegado a sospechar que una de las razones por las que se fue era que esa misma! Keiko había estado enamorada de Mimí desde que eran adolescentes, pero para su desgracia pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello jamás podría tener futuro. Su amiga era totalmente heterosexual y tan pronto tuvo edad comenzó a fijarse en los chicos. No es que fuera una lanzada para ligar pero cada vez que le gustaba alguno acudía a la propia Keiko en busca de consejo y ella tenía que tragarse su amargura, sonreír y alentar a su amor imposible. Después cuando al fin conoció a Kenneth fue un flechado. Bueno, quizás no del todo, pero enseguida podía verse que entre ambos existía una conexión. La hija del doctor Tomoe tuvo que admitirlo. Era mejor no estar allí, en medio y cuando surgió la ocasión la aprovechó. Se embarcó en la SSP-2. Y cuando finalmente logró olvidarse de Mimí le surgió este nuevo dilema. Realmente ella se enamoraba de la persona y no de su sexo. Por eso se atrevió a decir.

 

-Es que no es tan sencillo. También está Kiros.   
-¿Kiros?- Repitió Mimí.- ¿Quién es ese?  
-El mayor Derail. – Le aclaró su interlocutora.- Se llama así, Kiros Derail. Es el hijo de un importante noble saiyan.   
-¿Y cómo es?- Se interesó la otra joven.-  
-Alto, fuerte, guapo, pelo moreno, ojos negros. Diría que en lo último es como Maggie pero en chico. Aunque ella sea de pelo y ojos castaños.- Suspiró Keiko.- Y me atrae, me atrae mucho. Aunque con él no llegué a…, ya me comprendes. Pero salimos alguna vez.  
-Los guerreros del espacio tiene fama de ser muy rudos.- Comentó Mimí.-  
-Éste al principio lo es. Al menos en el trato es alguien bastante serio, sí, pero cuando se le conoce también amable a su modo. Me dijo que sus padres le educaron en muchas de las costumbres terrestres pero que él siempre prefirió hacer las cosas al modo de su pueblo. Es primo además del embajador saiyan en la Luna.   
-¿Ese que está en la corte de la reina Neherenia?- Inquirió Mimí que, al más puro estilo del cotilleo, añadió.- Se comenta que él y la soberana de la Luna, bueno… son más que amigos.  
-Sí,- asintió descuidadamente Keiko para revelar a su amiga con tinte de voz algo angustiado.- El caso es que Maggie me pidió que saliéramos en serio, que fuéramos novias. Y casi a la vez, Kiros hizo lo mismo, quiere que seamos novios.

 

Mimí se llevó las manos a la boca. Apenas fue capaz de preguntar.

-Y ellos, bueno. ¿Cada uno sabe lo que el otro siente por ti?  
-Entre ellos se conocen y han tenido contacto. Me refiero a contacto como conocidos. Tenían amigos comunes en la nave. Y aunque nunca les he visto adoptar una mala actitud entre ellos sé que no son tontos. Desde luego que lo saben. Y es como si cada uno tratara de tirar de mí, de persuadirme para que le eligiera. La verdad. No sabía qué hacer. Y sigo sin saberlo. Solo pude hablar de esto con Melissa. La pobre tampoco pudo ayudarme demasiado. A fin de cuentas me dijo que es mi decisión.  
-Bueno, y así es.- Convino Mimí.- ¿Les sigues viendo?  
-Maggie permanece todavía en la SSP-2, está a la espera de su traslado al planeta. Yo pedí volver a la Tierra, más que nada por alejarme de ellos y poder pensar. En cuanto a Kiros me parece que retornó a su mundo para informar. Pero me aseguró que volvería.- Suspiró la joven.- Y cuando un saiyan te promete algo, no dudes que lo cumplirá.  
-Espero que puedas decidirte. - Le deseó su amiga.-  
-Sí, y luego también tengo el dilema de si centrarme en mi trabajo como científica o probar en el mundo de la canción.  
-Tú eres una estupenda cantante.- La alabó su amiga.- Dicen que en la SPP-2 te llamaban la nueva Amatista Lassart.  
-No creo que llegue a tanto.- Sonrió modestamente la muchacha al comentar.- Giaal llegó a contarme que él fue testigo de cómo esa mujer salvaba a un mundo entero con sus canciones. Y sé que también tuvo un gran papel animando a los miembros de la SSP-1 cuando se perdieron por aquel agujero. Les ayudó a creer y a levantar la moral. Modestamente traté de hacer lo mismo en mi nave.   
-Pues todos los que te han oído alguna vez coinciden. No tienes nada que envidiar a las Justices.   
-Lo más bonito que me ocurrió nunca fue siendo niña. Cuando por Navidad canté acompañada por Haruka y Michiru. Una al piano y la otra al violín. Recuerdo que mi hermana se emocionó tanto que hasta le caían las lágrimas. Entonces me asusté, creía que le pasaba algo. Pero Hotaru me sonrió y me dio un montón de besos.- Rememoró con nostalgia para suspirar.- No sé… es difícil saber que haré con mi vida. Hasta he pensado en irme a Nature a vivir. Puede que Maggie y Kiros se instalen allí.

 

Mimí la escuchaba con visible interés. Siempre nombraba antes a esa muchacha, lo que a su juicio podía significar algo. No obstante, marcaba mucho el nombre del saiyajin. Lo que a buen seguro podría ser significativo también. 

-¿Has hablado de esto con tus padres y tu hermana?- Le preguntó entonces.-  
-Sí, algo hemos comentado. Y en eso los tres son unánimes. Han dicho que, en lo que yo decida, me apoyarán. Sea lo que sea. En mi trabajo o en mis sentimientos. – Admitió la joven.-  
-Eso es lo principal.- Convino su amiga, aseverando.- Mis padres también me han querido y apoyado siempre. Y eso es algo por lo que les estoy muy agradecida.  
\- Y aunque tenga estos dilemas existenciales. Hay una cosa de la que estoy segura. Soy muy feliz por ti y por Kenneth.- Repuso su interlocutora variando de tema en tanto sonreía.- Y supongo que los dos lo estaréis también.

Y ahora podía decirlo de todo corazón. Sobre todo ante las perspectiva de la maternidad de su amiga que le corroboró.

-Si claro.- Sonrió ampliamente Mimí acariciándose el vientre.- Estoy de unos tres meses ya.   
-¿No pedirás la baja? - Le preguntó su amiga.- Ya sabes para estar tranquila…  
-No- se rio su contertulia.- Haré como mi madre hizo conmigo. Me contaba que casi se puso de parto en el laboratorio. ¡Ja, ja!… 

 

Y las dos se rieron de aquello. Era cierto, al menos Mimí era tan dedicada a su trabajo como lo eran sus padres. Al fin, ya más en serio, le comentó a Keiko.

-Trabajaré hasta que me quede poco para salir de cuentas. Esto es algo que me apasiona y no me imagino estando en casa sin hacer nada.  
-Bueno, pues me alegra oírte decir eso. Así tendré a una buena amiga haciéndome compañía.- Convino la pelirroja.-

 

Y así fue. Pasaron un par de meses. Mimí seguía rindiendo como en ella era habitual, junto a su esposo, sus padres, la familia Tomoe y Melissa. Hacían muchos progresos en sus investigaciones. De hecho las cosas iban muy bien hasta que llegó ese fatídico día.

-Vamos cariño, teneños que preparar la prueba.- Le indicaba Kenneth a su esposa.-  
-Sí, ya voy.- Repuso ella dándose prisa.-

 

Ambos estaban casi a punto de obtener una respuesta a sus problemas. El proyecto estaba muy avanzado aunque faltaba como dotarle de energía. Lo fácil hubiese sido una batería o alguna fuente externa, pero los dos deseaban que aquello pudiera en cierto modo auto sostenerse. Y tras mucho investigar, el prototipo estaba preparado.

-Tendremos que comprobar como sintetiza la energía.- Le recordó Mimí a su marido, en tanto se ponía unas gafas protectoras.-  
-Habrá que andarse con cuidado, es tecnología en fase totalmente experimental.- Le previno él.-

 

Su esposa asintió. ¡Ya lo sabía! Entre ella y Melissa habían dado los últimos retoques, junto con la ayuda de sus propios padres. Ahora tocaba probarlo. 

-Sería mejor que tú te alejaras, al menos hasta que concluya el test.- Le pidió Ken.-  
-No te preocupes. Tras la mampara estaremos seguros. – Sonrió ella acariciándose su vientre con suavidad.-

 

De modo que, tras observar todas las medidas de seguridad el matrimonio se aprestó a comenzar. A través de esa mampara blindada podían ver el prototipo, una especie de generador cilíndrico de un tono azul oscuro esmerilado. Aguardaban una cuenta atrás para encender un rayo que iba a cargar con energía aquello.

-En tres, dos, uno. ¡Ahora! – Indicó Mimí conectando el aparato.-

 

Y disparada por una especie de cañón que pendía en el techo un haz de luz de tono blanco se estrelló entonces contra ese objeto. Al principio no sucedió nada pero a los pocos segundos el cilindro comenzó a emitir una luminosidad que parpadeaba. Era un tono azul celeste que pasó al blanco…

-Bueno. Ahora solo falta saber cuánto tiempo aguantará con esa dosis de energía.- Comentó Ken que tomaba notas en un ordenador.-

 

Mimí asintió, el tiempo de proveer con energía a aquel aparato estaba pronto a agotarse. Enseguida tocaría desconcertar y observar los resultados…Entre tanto, Melissa y Mimet estaban trabajando en otra sala…

-Espero que la prueba resulte.- Decía la madre de la joven investigadora.-  
-Tal y como lo diseñamos debería ser una súper batería que absorbiera energía y pudiera conservarla por un tiempo mucho mayor que cualquier otra batería conocida. Y sin radiación perjudicial.  
-Eso sería magnífico y tendría muchísimos usos.- Afirmó Mimet.-  
-Sí, pero pese a lo estupendo de ese descubrimiento para ellos solo significaría un paso previo para su proyecto.- Le comentó su interlocutora.-

 

En ese instante el profesor Tomoe entró en la sala y ambas mujeres le saludaron.

-¡Hola doctor! – Exclamó jovialmente Mimet como casi siempre que le veía.-  
-Buenos días.- Replicó amablemente éste quien también se interesó, preguntando a su contertulia.- ¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Mi hija y mi yerno están con su prueba.- Le informó la interpelada.-  
-Bueno, estaremos algo justos hoy, mi mujer y mi hija tienen el día libre.- Comentó el doctor.-  
-Sí y hasta que ellos no acaben ese experimento estaremos los tres. Aunque si han comenzado a la hora ya deben de haberlo concluido. Espero que hayan calculado bien las especificaciones.- Terció Melissa.-

 

La científica estaba releyendo unos cálculos de ese mismo proyecto. Entonces, tecleó rápidamente unas órdenes en la computadora. Quiso programar una simulación alterando unos patrones. Casi a modo de intuición creyó haberse percatado de algo. Tras hacerlo, casi de improviso, dio una exclamación.

-¿Qué sucede? –Quiso saber Tomoe.-  
-Rápido, tenemos que decirles que interrumpan esa prueba- replicó su interlocutora con visible inquietud.-  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó una desconcertada Mimet.-

 

Por toda réplica Melissa salió a todo correr de la sala, Mimet y Tome la siguieron. Entonces la mujer les comentó.

-Esa poli aleación que hemos empleado para construir el cilindro acumulador. No es estable a más de mil grados.  
-Pero no alcanzará esa temperatura.- Repuso Mimet con menor inquietud ahora.-  
\- Sí que lo hará. ¡Mierda! No hemos tenido en cuenta un detalle. – Espetó Melissa tratando de llegar cuanto antes a la otra sala.- ¡Rápido!...Hay que detener esa prueba…

 

Sin embargo el protocolo de seguridad cerraba las puertas cuando una prueba comenzaba. La mujer trató de hacerse con el interfono para advertir al matrimonio pero tampoco funcionaba. Esa energía del experimento estaba interfiriendo con los sistemas.

-Creo que sé a dónde quieres ir a parar.- Repuso Tomoe.- Si esa aleación es la mitad de buena de lo que pensamos conservando la energía se seguirá calentando aunque corten la fuente de alimentación...y entonces…  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! Pudo decir Mimet dándose también cuenta del potencial peligro de aquello. -¡Tenemos que sacarles de ahí!

 

Ajenos a toda esa preocupación, la pareja dio por concluido ese ensayo. Apagando el rayo de energía. 

-Ahora vamos a ver cómo responde.- Comentó Ken.-

 

El cilindro mantenía ese brillo de tono blanquecino aunque al cabo de unos momentos éste comenzó a degradarse. Mimí y su marido salieron de la sala anexa y entraron en la cámara del experimento. Pese a todo manteniéndose a unos metros de distancia. La joven pudo decir.

-Parece que aguanta, aunque no como habíamos previsto. Tendría que brillar algo más.  
-Su temperatura parece estable a ochocientos grados.- Informó Kenneth que había consultado la información de la computadora del cuarto anexo.-  
-Mira a ver si la conserva o si ha descendido ya.- Le pidió su mujer.-

 

El joven asintió. Retornó tras la habitación blindada y consultó el monitor del ordenador a cargo de la prueba. Entones fue cuando, para su sorpresa, leyó.

-Ha subido a novecientos grados. No lo comprendo…novecientos cincuenta… Mimí.- Le gritó a su esposa.- ¡Sal de ahí!

 

Pero su interlocutora no escuchó eso último, una especie de pitido extraño surgió del aparato en tanto volvía a brillar, ahora de un tono blanquecino con matices anaranjados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pudo decir la chica, visiblemente sorprendida.-  
\- Mil cien grados… ¡Sal, corre! – Insistió su esposo con patente temor.-

 

Ahí fue cuando la aludida se dispuso a salir de la cámara pero fue demasiado tarde, ese cilindro estalló inopinadamente lanzándola con la onda expansiva contra una de las paredes. Para la muchacha aquello pareció ir a cámara lenta, incluso juraría haber visto una gran silueta encapuchada tras la explosión que consultaba un gran libro escribiendo algo en él. Pero eso duró tan solo unas décimas de segundo. Enseguida sintió un gran impacto y todo fue oscuridad para ella. Kenneth corrió a tratar de socorrerla. La muchacha sangraba abundantemente y él ni quiso imaginar de dónde provenía aquella hemorragia, puesto que solo tenía algunos pequeños cortes y heridas a la vista. Muy asustado la llamó en voz alta pero era en vano. Afortunadamente sintió que su esposa tenía pulso.

-¡Mimí! ¡Vamos cariño, aguanta! - Le pedía entre aterrado y muy desconcertado.-

 

La levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a la enfermería. Fue cuando Melissa y el resto pudieron a abrir las puertas y entrar. Mimet sufrió un ataque de nervios al ver a su hija en ese estado pero Tomoe la abrazó tratando de calmarla. A toda prisa llevaron a la joven a la zona médica. Por fortuna era la misma Hotaru quien estaba allí, junto con el personal de esa instalación. Nada más ver a la accidentada la tumbó en una camilla y el equipo médico la reconoció. La chica también sangraba por la nariz y tenía varios hematomas producto del golpe. Parecía que esa hemorragia tan aparatosa se había contenido, lo demás parecía estar bien. No obstante la sailor palideció al auscultarla.

-¡Oh Dios!- Pudo musitar.- El niño…  
-¿Qué ha pasado, qué ha sucedido?- Preguntaba Ken una y otra vez.- 

 

Ahora, entre Melissa y Tomoe trataban de tranquilizar al esposo y a la madre de la joven. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo y tras hacer unas pruebas y reconocer a la siniestrada, se les unió Hotaru con expresión demudada y muy malas noticias.

-¿Qué tal está mi hija?- Quiso saber Mimet con patente inquietud.-  
-Ella está bien. Son heridas superficiales, algún leve hematoma producto de las contusiones, pero se recuperará. Pero…su embarazo…  
-¿Qué?- Terció Kenneth abriendo los ojos como si de platos se tratasen al inquirir.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro hijo?  
-Lo siento.- Musitó una consternada Hotaru moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Nadie fue capaz de articular palabra, Melissa abrazó a la desolada madre de la paciente que tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el shock. Las dos lloraron, al igual que Ken. La propia Sailor Saturno tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando les aclaró.

-Lo ha perdido… ha recibido un impacto muy fuerte y el feto no lo ha soportado… Y, además...la ráfaga de energía ha dañado de manera irreversible su matriz.  
-¿Qui…quieres decir que, que mi niña no?- Pudo apenas balbucear Mimet.-  
-¿No podrá volver a tener hijos? - Completó una desolada Melissa.-  
-Desgraciadamente no.- Pudo afirmar Hotaru.- Aunque quizás, con alguna terapia muy avanzada.  
-No sé. Dejad que se recobre y lo estudiaremos.- Intervino Tomoe, tan afectado como el resto, para añadir en un intento de dar cabida a la esperanza.- A nivel genético veremos qué se pueda hacer. De momento lo principal es que se la trate. Debe de sentir unos terribles dolores.  
-Por ahora está inconsciente. Los médicos la han sedado.- Les informó Hotaru.-

 

Mimet no tardó en acudir al lado de su hija, no se apartó de ella y la sostuvo una mano sin dejar de llorar en tanto Mimí permanecía inconsciente. Al poco llegó Daniel que fue avisado de inmediato. Estaba en otra de las empresas de la Masters. El padre de la muchacha tampoco podía articular palabra por el pesar y el dolor. El mismo Tomoe tuvo que sentarse con él en la sala de espera que había en el complejo médico.

-No te inquietes Daniel. Los especialistas harán todo lo que esté en sus manos. Son los mejores del mundo. Y tenemos tratamientos para que tu hija se recobre.  
-Supongo que dentro de la desgracia ha tenido suerte de salir viva.- Pudo sollozar el destrozado padre de la chica.- Pero cuando se despierte y sepa lo de su hijo…

 

El doctor le pasó un brazo por los hombros y solo pudo mirarle con pesar. Él mejor que nadie comprendía lo que ese pobre hombre sentía. Para su desgracia no era ajeno al drama de haber perdido a un ser querido tras un accidente en un experimento. Al poco llegaron también Kaori y Keiko visiblemente impactadas y hundidas al conocer lo sucedido. Keiko no dejaba de llorar en tanto se abrazaba a su madre y repetía.

-¡Pobre Mimí! Deseaba tanto ese hijo…ella y Ken, estaban tan contentos…

 

Su madre lloraba también sin ser capaz de decir nada más, a su vez, Eudial trataba de consolar a Mimet sin lograrlo. Ésta incluso llegó a balbucear con patente dolor.

-Si hace años hubiera sabido esto habría preferido morir en ese coche y que tú criases a mi hija con tal de que ella no tuviera que pasar por algo así.  
-No digas eso, ¡por favor!- Le pidió su contertulia abrazándola y dándole un suave y cariñoso beso en la frente.- No lo digas…  
-Yo me hubiese merecido algo así. Pero mi niña no. Ella siempre fue una buena persona. Jamás hizo daño a nadie…-Sollozaba Mimet con impotencia y amargura.-  
-Entre todos la ayudaremos, saldrá adelante, ya lo verás.- Le aseguró la que ahora se hacía llamar Melissa.-

 

Y desde luego eso quería creer, pero ella también se sentía destrozada por aquella pobre chica a la que había conocido siendo esa encantadora niña. Así se turnaron en acompañar a la paciente. Pasaron varios días hasta que los doctores pudieron arreglar la mayor parte del daño para que el dolor desapareciera. Al menos el físico. El moral sería otra historia. Mimí pudo despertar y enseguida quiso saber que había sucedido. Su esposo pidió estar a solas con ella en tanto el resto aguardaba fuera. Al cabo de un rato, a todo el mundo se le heló la sangre al escuchar el desgarrador grito de ella.

-¡Mi hijo!- Fue lo único que pudieron entender.-

 

Nadie pudo escapar al llanto una vez más. Incluso Hotaru que era la dura y temible guerrera de la destrucción lloró como pocas veces lo había hecho antes. El resto de sus compañeras la habían dado ánimos y transmitido sus mejores deseos para la familia de Mimí. En especial Minako que también se había sentido muy afectada al conocer esa terrible noticia. Por su parte Ken, solo pudo estrechar a su esposa entre los brazos y dejarla llorar y gritar. Así pasaron unos días hasta que fue dada de alta. Pero no volvió al trabajo. Estaba deprimida y apenas si quería comer ni salir de su habitación. Ya no parecía importarle nada. Tanto era así que su esposo y sus padres comenzaban a estar muy asustados. Mimet llegó a llamar a Keiko y a Hotaru, las únicas a las que, al parecer, su hija aceptaba que fuesen a visitarla. Finalmente las dos juntas se acercaron a verla con algunas noticias que esperaban pudieran animarla. Aunque quizás, al principio eso pudiera significar todo lo contrario. 

-¿Podemos pasar?- inquirió tímidamente Keiko tocando a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga, secundada por Hotaru.-

 

No hubo respuesta, ambas se miraron y al fin se decidieron a entreabrir esa puerta. Dentro de la estancia todo era oscuridad. Apenas unas lucecitas de algunas pequeñas lámparas alumbraban.

-¿Es bonito verdad, tita Hota?- Escucharon el hilo de voz de Mimí, que casi le salía como un susurro cuando añadió.- Recuerdo que me contaste que, de pequeña, te gustaba iluminar así tu habitación.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió ésta con un tono lleno de afecto y de lástima, cuando le dijo.- Te echamos de menos.  
-Sí, amiga mía.- Terció Keiko quién cariñosamente a su vez le desveló.- Sobre todo ahora que voy a irme.  
-¿Te vas?- Quiso saber la aludida que se levantó entonces de la cama en la que había estado tendida.- ¿Al final lo harás?...  
-He aceptado una plaza de jefe de laboratorio en Nature. Al menos por un par de años. Dentro de unos meses debo ir allí.   
-¿Y ya tienes a la persona que ocupará tu corazón?- Musitó Mimí casi con tono ido.-  
-Los dos están allí, aguardándome.- Repuso con voz queda Keiko para admitir.- No me he decidido aún, quizás lo sabré cuando les vuelva a ver. Pero ahora eso no es importante, antes de marchar quería hacer una última cosa por ti.

 

Entre tanto Hotaru se sentó en la cama junto a su querida amiga. Lo mismo hizo Keiko, a tiempo para sostenerla en tanto Mimí se derrumbaba llorando. Sus compañeras a duras penas aguantaron el no hacer lo mismo hasta que la hija mayor de Tomoe pudo hablar y dirigirse a su deprimida amiga.

-Hemos hablado con tu esposo. Ken nos explicó en qué consistía vuestro proyecto y luego se lo explicamos a nuestro padre. Él ha prometido ayudaros. Y te aseguro que, cuando te cuente la forma en que va a hacerlo, te animarás.

 

La interpelada miró a su interlocutora con curiosidad, pero ninguna de sus amigas quiso aclararle nada. Tendría que salir de allí para averiguarlo. También contribuyó el hecho de que Melissa le confesara algo que la dejó impactada. Al poco de que llegasen al laboratorio, la muchacha entró en una sala de espera. Fue entonces cuando su antigua maestra se aproximó a ella. Con una mirada pareció comunicarse con Keiko y Hotaru que salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal estás, cariño?- Quiso saber Melissa.-  
\- No lo sé.- Suspiró ella mirándose hacia sus manos entrelazadas.- No sé siquiera si estoy viva.

 

Su interlocutora le acarició el pelo con suavidad y afecto para añadir con tono entre entristecido y nostálgico.

-Claro que lo estás. No debes renunciar a tu vida y a todas las personas que te queremos. Escucha Mimí, yo nunca tuve hijos, no me casé. Pero para mí tú fuiste esa hija que jamás tendré. Sé que lo que te ha ocurrido es muy duro, pero debes seguir adelante. Por tus padres, tu hermano y todos los demás para los que significas mucho.  
-Eso quisiera, pero me siento vacía.- Le confesó la joven entre lágrimas.-  
-Verás. Voy a confesarte algo.- Pudo replicar Melissa quién también parecía emocionarse, cuando añadió.- No sé si tus padres te contaron esto alguna vez, pero, antes, mucho antes de ser tu maestra, yo conocí a tu madre. De hecho trabajamos juntas. No es que ahora recuerde aquello con orgullo, porque nuestros motivos no eran tan honorables como los de ahora. Digamos que, tras una época de enfrentamientos, tu madre y yo hicimos las paces. Yo dejé atrás una etapa de mi vida que no quiero recordar. Incluso cambié mi nombre. Llegué a perder la memoria, me hice maestra y fui feliz eso es verdad. Pero cuando la recuperé quise vengarme de tu madre por cosas que me había hecho. Entonces yo era conocida por Eudial, de la asociación de las brujas impías. 

 

Su interlocutora la escuchaba asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. No llegaba a comprender aquello. Su antigua maestra le contó.

-Tu madre pertenecía a esa misma agrupación. Tuvimos nuestras pugnas internas por el poder y la cosa acabó para mí del peor modo. Al final para ella no fue mucho mejor. Pero lo único que cuenta es que las dos supimos volver a empezar. Aunque creímos haberlo perdido todo. Igual que tu tía Connie. 

 

Y Eudial invirtió un buen rato en resumirle aquellas historias de la mejor manera que pudo a su atónita oyente. Al fin la ex miembro de Brujas Cinco sentenció.

-Lo importante es que, en el caso de tu madre y mío fuiste tú quién obró el milagro de nuestra reconciliación. Ahora tienes que ser muy fuerte. Sigues teniendo personas que te quieren y te necesitan. Y quizás, con el tiempo, logres un día realizar tu sueño.  
-Eso es imposible.- Rebatió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, declarando con amargura.- He quedado estéril.  
-La ciencia avanza mucho. Nosotras somos grandes investigadoras. Tú misma lo eres. Aplícate en esto y utiliza tu inteligencia y la ayuda de todos para ello. No puedo prometerte certezas, pero sí probabilidades.

 

Eudial guardó silencio en tanto veía a su sobrina meditar. Le dolía encontrarla en ese estado. Incluso cuando fue decidida a hablar con ella y contarle todo eso no dudó en desvelar su propio secreto. De hecho, tras consultarlo con Mimet, ésta le pidió que hiciera lo que fuera y que revelase lo que hiciese falta sobre ella y su pasado con tal de recuperar a su pobre hija. Al fin, tras unos momentos que parecieron durar siglos, la joven suspiró musitando.

-Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a abandonaros, no es solo por mí. Tengo que luchar por Ken, por papá y mamá, por mis amigas y por ti, tía Melissa, o Eudial, ahora no sé.- Sonrió levemente y pudo continuar con emoción.- No sé cómo llamarte.  
-Llámame como tú quieras. Aunque me gusta más Melissa, ella siempre fue una buena persona que te quiso desde que te conoció. Eudial en cambio era ambiciosa y solo se quería a sí misma. Aunque no pueda renegar tan fácilmente de ella, dado que, para bien o para mal, sigue siendo una parte de mí.

 

Y su emocionada y atónita interlocutora asintió. Ahora ya con más decisión. Finalmente Mimí pudo sobreponerse. En cuanto ella y su esposo hablaron con el doctor y el resto del equipo la joven recobró también algo de su esperanza. Sus propios padres no se apartaron de su lado y la apoyaron constantemente. Logrando que recuperar parte de su jovialidad y alegría de antaño. Quizás no fuera como antes pero, tal y como le pronosticara Melissa, gracias a los avances de la ciencia y a sus propios descubrimientos y los de su esposo finalmente pudieron lograr su anhelado objetivo. Keiko efectivamente fue a Nature y volvió años después, tras decidir quién sería su pareja, para conocer a la hija que Mimí y Ken finalmente tuvieron. Era ésta una preciosa niña de pelo color platino y profundos ojos azules a la que llamaron Mimet como a su abuela. Realmente era un nombre de lo más adecuado, aunque no concordase para nada con el carácter de la antigua miembro de Brujas Cinco. De hecho esa niña era callada, observadora y de gran inteligencia. Pero, pese a lo extraño de su carácter y a lo despegada que parecía, sus padres la adoraban. Ellos sabían que no era así por su propio albedrío. Y sobre todo para Mimí fue el fin de aquel terrible calvario al que se vio sometida. Con su pequeña vio la luz y recobró del todo su alegría. Al fin pudo dar amor a alguien que dependía de ella. Iba a llevarla y traerla al colegio. Aunque durante los primeros años la niña asistió a clase en la escuela que existía para empleados de la Masters y fue Melissa quién se ocupó, junto a Ken y Mimí, de enseñarla en la temprana infancia. Y el tiempo pasó rápido, la cría creció y, al fin, cuando cumplió doce años, sus padres recibieron una muy buena oferta para trabajar en Bios. A eso se unió que la famosa periodista Katherine O ‘Brian hizo un reportaje sobre los avances de la Masters. La reportera quiso entrevistar a la pareja para que le contase a grandes rasgos algo sobre sus investigaciones pero estos prefirieron no hacerlo, alegando una muy apretada agenda. Pese a eso y haciendo honor a su reputación de contumacia en obtener lo que deseaba, al menos en el terreno periodístico, Kathy no se arredró y finalmente tuvieron que concederle una entrevista en las que apenas le contaron nada de demasiado interés. Pese a ello la periodista parecía seguir tratando de averiguar más cosas. Después de eso, la determinación de la familia por alejarse de allí se reforzó. También tenían parientes en Bios, como por ejemplo la prima de Mimí, Idina, que hacía tiempo ya vivía allí. Aquello les alegró, no porque desearan irse de la Tierra. Realmente junto a sus compañeros y familiares del laboratorio de la Masters vivían bien y felices. Aunque también tenían muchas ganas de conocer ese planeta, ampliar horizontes y sobre todo que su hija pudiera disfrutar de un buen grupo de amigos. Y es que, pese a su atractivo e inteligencia, por mor de su carácter en la Tierra, Mimet apenas si pudo relacionarse en su infancia. Todo eso iba a cambiar. Estaban a bordo del cohete y charlaban animados, al menos Mimí y Ken. Ella comentó.

-No veo el momento de llegar. Todavía parece que nos quede una eternidad.  
-Acorde a la velocidad de esta nave y considerando la distancia que falta calculo que habremos llegado a Bios aproximadamente en una hora y treinta y dos minutos. No es realmente demasiado tiempo, mamá.- Comentó la muchacha.-  
-Lo sé cariño. Pero me parece que fueran días.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-  
-Es como la Teoría de la Relatividad Especial. – Se rio Ken, mirando a su hija.-  
-Pero eso no se aplica lo suficientemente a estas velocidades que alcanzamos como para que nos marque una diferencia contrastada.- Repuso Mimet.-

 

Sus padres suspiraron, mirándose divertidos, la muchacha nunca captaba esa clase de bromas. Ellos lo habían intentado desde que era pequeña pero ella siempre fue demasiado lógica. Quizás era lo que cabía esperar. De todos modos desearon que cuando llegaran, con sus nuevos amigos, pudiera al fin comportarse de un modo más acorde a su edad. Y aquello en parte se cumplió. Cuando desembarcaron en ese nuevo mundo, Idina, y parte de su familia y amigos aguardaban a los recién llegados. Fueron muy amables con ellos recibiéndoles y prestándoles hospedaje y ayuda para buscar una casa. Sus nuevos vecinos y amigos les dejaron acomodarse y en poco tiempo la familia Trenton se asentó. Allí en Vitae, la capital de ese nuevo mundo, la joven Mimet conocería finalmente a los que sí serían sus amigos y a los que llegaría a sentirse muy unida, sobre todo a uno de ellos en particular. Pero todo ello formará parte de otra gran y compleja historia…


	4. Aventura de recién casados de Roy y Beruche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje de novios bastante entretenido para la pareja.

Después de la boda, Roy y Beruche habían decidido irse de a una larga Luna de Miel por Europa. Planearon estar un mes y visitaron varios países, los primeros días Inglaterra, donde tuvieron tiempo de recorrer Londres, en la parte este de la capital británica, a orillas del Támesis, ir a Tower Hill y entrar en la famosa Torre, viendo las joyas de la corona, que despertaron en la muchacha una profunda admiración.

-¡Vaya, son preciosas! - Exclamó en tanto las observaba.  
-Sí, la corona es bien bonita.- Observó Roy afirmando con su característico humor.- Se lo diré al principito, a ver si se pone una igual.

 

Su esposa se rio divertida. Imaginaba a Diamante con semejante ornamento en la testa y movió la cabeza.

-En Némesis no era costumbre llevar coronas.- Le explicó ella.-  
-Ya, con poneros el nombre de las joyas os bastaba, ¡ja, ja! - Se rio ahora él.-

 

Su mujer sonrió de forma más marcada. ¡Este Roy era un caso! ¡A todo le sacaba punta! Tras proseguir la visita y deleitarse con eso, no faltó el paseo por uno de los puentes que cruzaban el Támesis para ver el parlamento y el Big Ben. Beruche le explicaba a su atento esposo.

-En realidad se llama la Torre del Reloj. Big Ben es el nombre de la campana.  
-Vaya, no lo sabía.- Comentó despreocupadamente el joven.- ¡Menos mal que no es un tema de conversación!

 

Su esposa frunció el ceño como cuando quería hacerse la enfadada, pero le era imposible no sonreír. Se hicieron unas cuantas fotos, y no faltó la acostumbrada junto a los guardias del palacio de Buckingham, con Roy haciendo todo tipo de gestos, pero eso sí, sin faltar al respeto al tipo que estoicamente permanecía allí en pie y sin moverse.

-Ya tienen mérito estos tíos.- Comentó el admirado muchacho.- Mira que no moverse por nada. ¿Y si se les posa una mosca en la nariz?  
-Son muy disciplinados.- Convino Bertie con una sonrisa.-  
-Tengo que agradecerle todo esto a Nephrite. Por el ofrecimiento que nos hizo para venir a visitar Londres en nuestra Luna de Miel. Creo que le pega mucho vivir en esta ciudad. Tiene el mismo estilo entre tranquilo y elegante que él.- Afirmó Roy.-  
-Sí, en cuanto podamos espero que hablemos con él. Estaba tan ocupado con su tienda que no pudo venir con nosotros.- Se lamentó Bertie.-  
-Tranquila. Les veremos luego a Amanda y a él.- Comentó un desenfadado Roy.-  
-Ya tengo ganas de quedar con ellos y charlar. -Afirmó Bertie agarrándose de un brazo de su marido para suspirar.- ¡Les he echado de menos! Igual que al resto.  
-Pero cubito, ¡estamos de Luna de Miel! No te preocupes, ya montaremos una fiesta de las nuestras esta noche. Y con todos juntos más adelante, igual que en los buenos momentos tras las victorias contra algún enemigo.  
-Ya sabes que cada uno se va a ir a vivir a un extremo del mundo.- Dijo ella con algo de pesar ahora.- Será difícil vernos como antes.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, cariño.- La animó él rodeándola afectuosamente la cintura con un brazo.- Nos veremos más a menudo de lo que crees. Seguro. Para empezar, en dos días viajamos a Francia. Allí el principito y Esmy nos van a hacer de guías. ¡Ja, ja!...

 

La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse con él. ¡Vaya una forma de llamar a sus amigos! Pese a todo lo sucedido muchas veces no podía evitar recordarles como el príncipe y la duquesa de Némesis, que fueran sus superiores en el clan de la Luna Negra. 

-Me hubiese gustado visitar Italia y Alemania también. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas.- Declaró Beruche.-  
-Bueno cubito, ya sabes que cuando planificamos el viaje quisimos tener quince días y decidimos hacer la ruta de Europa occidental y sur atlántica.- Le recordó él.- Constaba de estancia en Londres por tres días, París por una semana y Madrid por cinco días. Más lo que podamos recorrer por nuestra cuenta en cada país.  
-Es cierto.- Admitió ella, afirmando no sin entusiasmo ahora.- La próxima vez que viajemos tendremos que ir a Lisboa, Roma, Berlín y Atenas. ¿Qué te parece? Así podríamos tener una buena visión de la mayor parte de Europa.  
-Por mí, si se come bien en todos esos sitios.- Sonrió afirmando.- Ya voy teniendo hambre.

 

Aunque su esposa no respondió, nuevamente movió la cabeza. ¡Este Roy siempre estaba igual! Entonces la joven dedicó su atención al edificio del Parlamento que tenían tan cercano y leyó en un folleto turístico que llevaba.

-Fíjate, la arquitectura es sobre todo del siglo diecinueve, pero en un estilo revival gótico. Dado que el edificio primitivo sufrió un incendio en el siglo dieciséis que hizo a Enrique Octavo trasladar su residencia a otro sitio.  
-¡Ey! Ahí pone exis palito exis…- Comentó jocosamente él prosiguiendo con la broma.- Y aquí exis uve palito, ¡ja, ja!…  
-Siglo Diecinueve, y siglo dieciséis, tonto.- Repuso Bertie moviendo la cabeza para alegar divertida.- ¡Eres todavía peor que los niños!

 

Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros asintiendo con una sonrisa. Después de ver aquel gran palacio se alejaron tomados de la mano en dirección a una parada de autobús. Abordaron el clásico de dos pisos para turistas, hicieron un buen recorrido por la ciudad y volvieron a su hotel. Allí Roy pudo comer al fin, dejando atónitos a los camareros y al resto de la clientela. Aparentemente ajena a ello, su mujer comentaba en modo pensativo.

-Mañana podremos visitar los alrededores de la ciudad, quizás ir a Oxford y Cambridge. Ver Stonehenge y poco más. Pasado mañana tenemos el vuelo a París.  
-Fi… efo.- Asintió su esposo que ya repetía por tercera vez el segundo plato.-  
-Por favor. No hables con la boca llena.- Le pidió Bertie mirando envarada a su alrededor.- No es de buena educación…  
-Fi, pefdon cufito…- Fue capaz de replicar el interpelado en tanto masticaba.-

 

Así lo hicieron, tras recorrer algunos de esos lugares. Desde luego, las ciudades sedes de las famosas universidades eran muy bonitas. Contaban con unas facultades y claustros deslumbrantes, pero donde quedaron paradójicamente más impresionados fue cuando visitaron el círculo de piedras cerca de la llanura de Salisbury. Allí fueron acompañados por sus amigos Nephrite y Amanda. La periodista destacó.

-En los últimos años se han hecho muchas excavaciones aquí. Y se han descubierto cosas muy interesantes. Está formado por piedras metamórficas distribuidas en cuatro círculos concéntricos.  
-¿Piedras meta…qué..?.- Inquirió Roy con expresión desconcertada.-  
-Son rocas que se forman a partir de otras, debido fundamentalmente a la compresión y al calor.- Le ilustró su amigo.-  
-Vale. Como Superman apretujando el carbón para hacer diamantes.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-No del todo, pero bueno.- Sonrió Nephrite.-  
-Éste lugar era parte de un complejo mucho mayor.- Terció Amanda.-  
-Estás muy puesta en ello.- La halagó Bertie.-  
-Sí, tuve un reportaje de investigación que incluyó este lugar.- Se sonrió la joven mirando de manera cómplice a su pareja. El señor Saint Join le devolvió ese guiño, lo que pasó desapercibido a sus amigos. A lo que Amanda agregó.- Una joven estudiante de pos grado de arqueología que me parece que era de por aquí, me explicó bastantes cosas. Por cierto, trabajaba con una chica japonesa que también estaba estudiando lo mismo, creo que en intercambio. Empezamos a charlar y surgió el tema. Me contó. Era la novia de un chico al que conocéis.  
-¿Un chico? ¿Quién?- La interrogó Beruche sin caer a quién podría referirse.-

 

La periodista se tomó unos instante para intentar hacer memoria, entonces sonrió al recordar.

-Me parece que su novio trabajaba en una cafetería a la que solíais ir mucho con tu amiga Ami.  
-¿No sería el Crown? - Quiso saber Bertie ahora con una sonrisa.-  
\- Ese chico… no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero su novia me dijo que tenía una hermana muy simpática. Unazuki…-Añadió Amanda.-  
-¡Si, claro!- Exclamó Beruche con visible alegría.- Ella nos atendía muchas veces. A él le veíamos menos. Pero Unazuki nos contaba que la novia de su hermano estaba estudiando en Europa.  
-Y esa chica que dijo ser su novia, me parece que se llamaba Raika, o Reika. Era algo así.- Comentó su contertulia.- Desde luego, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo a veces! Tanto ella como su compañera en la excavación, una tal Alannah, me dijeron que este lugar parecía poseer una especie de aureola mágica alrededor.

 

Los demás parecieron convenir en eso asintiendo. Fue Roy quien declaró en un tono más serio del suyo habitual.

-A veces tengo la impresión de que hemos estado en un lugar así.- Pudo decir pensativamente contemplando aquellos menhires y dólmenes.- Me parece familiar en algún modo.  
-Me sucede lo mismo.- Convino Beruche.- Debe de ser algún recuerdo de nuestras antiguas vidas…

 

Su marido asintió, y siguieron recorriendo ese lugar. Mientras tanto la rubia periodista les brindaba más explicaciones.

-El veintiuno de junio, cuando se produce el solsticio de verano, el sol sale atravesando justo el eje de la construcción. La parte más antigua del monumento ha sido fecha alrededor del tres mil cien antes de Cristo.  
-Sí, ¡ya decía yo que necesita una reforma! - Comentó jocosamente Roy haciendo reír a sus amigos, sobre todo a Nephrite cuando agregó.- Parece que los maestros Son Goku y Piccolo hubieran estado entrenando aquí, a la vista de cómo lo han dejado.  
-Pues es patrimonio de la humanidad desde mil novecientos ochenta y seis. Así que no lo estropees más de lo que ya está.- Le comentó jovialmente su compañero de entrenamientos.-

 

Y su amigo asintió divertido. El grupo prosiguió la visita durante una hora más. Al fin retornaron a la capital inglesa. Comieron con sus amigos y tras departir sobre sus proyectos y planes se despidieron.

-Dadles muchos recuerdos a Diamante y Esmeralda de nuestra parte.- Les pidió Nephrite que añadió con gesto divertido.- Y por supuesto, métete un poco con el principito por mí…  
-Eso está hecho, amigo. - Sonrió pícaramente Roy.- Sobre todo lo segundo…

 

Y así se dijeron adiós. Al día siguiente los recién casados partían rumbo a Francia. No tuvieron ninguna incidencia en el vuelo que llegó puntual al aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle. Allí, como habían quedado previamente, les aguardaban sus amigos. Al salir por la terminal del aeropuerto tras recoger las maletas pudieron ver un enorme cartel que ponía Malden. Sosteniéndolo estaba un sonriente Diamante y agarrada a uno de sus brazos, Esmeralda. La joven pareja de turistas enseguida se acercó hasta sus amigos y se fundieron en sendos abrazos.

-¡Qué tal el vuelo?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-Bien, Londres está muy cerca, apenas si nos dimos cuenta.- Replicó Bertie.- Por cierto, saludos de Nephrite y de Amanda.  
-Ese mal queda.- Sonrió Diamante moviendo la cabeza con desenfado para afirmar.- Lleva prometiéndome venir a vernos desde hace ya más de tres meses.  
-Sí, la última vez que nos vimos fue realmente interesante.- Convino Esmeralda con un tono algo misterioso.- Lo pasamos bastante bien.  
-Pues ya ves. Antes hemos venido nosotros.- Se rio Roy pasando un afectuoso brazo por la cintura de su esposa.-  
-Bienvenidos a la vieja Europa continental.- Declaró el príncipe.-  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal os va por aquí?- Quiso saber su contertulio palmeando la espalda de su amigo.-  
-No nos podemos quejar.- Replicó él.- Ahora hemos podido tomarnos unos días libres…  
-Sí, Madame Deveraux es una mujer realmente exigente.- Comentó Esmeralda.-  
-Esa es tu jefa, en la casa de modas. ¿No?- Inquirió Bertie.-  
-Así es… - Repuso su interlocutora en tanto comenzaban a caminar.- Y lo de Jefa no es solo su cargo sino también su apodo… ¡Menos mal que me dio permiso para venir a recibiros!

 

Y en tanto seguían conversando salieron del aeropuerto y tras cargar las maletas en un taxi partieron. Durante el trayecto hasta el hotel charlaron de temas intrascendentes. Luego, una vez llegaron y subieron el equipaje quedaron en verse en un par de horas. Bertie y Roy querían descansar y arreglarse un poco tras el viaje. Al fin, pasado ese tiempo. Sus anfitriones les aguardaban en recepción.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Paris.- Les propuso Esmeralda, añadiendo con entusiasmo.- Os haremos de guías.   
-Estupendo.- Convino Bertie, para declarar.- Estoy deseando ver los monumentos…  
-Y yo estoy deseando comer.- Le susurró Roy a Diamante que sonrió moviendo la cabeza.- ¡Tengo hambre, tío!…para monumentos ya están las modelos colegas de Esmy.

 

Por suerte para él las dos mujeres no se apercibieron del comentario. Subieron a un taxi, Diamante iba en el asiento del copiloto y Roy entre su esposa y Esmeralda. El chico, no pudiendo evitar otro de sus irreverentes comentarios sonrió afirmando divertido, sin perder detalle de los escotes de ambas damas.

-¡Tengo las mejores vistas de todo París! U la, la…

 

Ahora sí que todos se rieron, en cuanto pudieron bajaron para recorrer un poco de aquel lugar.

-Ya veréis, “La Cite de la lumière” os va a encantar.- Les comentó Esmeralda con visible entusiasmo.-  
-¿Qué ha dicho?- Se extrañó Roy.- ¿La Cite de qué?...  
-Se refiere a París, tonto. También se la llama así.- Repuso Bertie.-  
\- La Ciudad de la Luz - Apuntó Diamante.- Es cierto. De noche vais a comprender el porqué de ese apelativo.

 

Y anduvieron hacia el campo de Marte. Lo primero que pudieron observar fue la enorme silueta de la Torre Eiffel. Pasaron bajo ella viendo los distintos complejos de tiendas, los ascensores y la gran altura que tenía.

-Así que éste es el campo de Marte.- Observó jocosamente Roy para sentenciar.- Habrá que decirle a Rei que cobre entrada…

Todos se sonrieron por la penúltima ocurrencia de su amigo. Anduvieron por allí de la mano de sus respectivas parejas.

-Se parece un poco a la torre de Tokio.- Comentó Beruche.-  
-Sí, pero ésta es más alta y más bonita.- Replicó Esmeralda quién les contó.- Cuando es de noche las luces se ven preciosas desde los apartamentos que tenemos en la casa Deveraux.

 

Prosiguieron andando para cruzar los Campos Elíseos, pasar bajo el Arco de Triunfo, aunque tuvieran que cruzan una peligrosa y ancha rotonda con coches que circulaban de forma rapidísima.

-No, si lo que no lograron los demonios lo mismo lo consiguen los conductores de aquí.- Suspiró Roy, una vez estuvieron seguros al otro lado.-  
-París bien vale arriesgarse un poco, amigo mío.- Le sonrió Diamante con gesto divertido.- Ya lo dijo Enrique IV de Francia, “Paris vaut bien une messe”.  
-¿Qué has dicho, principito?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-París bien vale una misa.- Le tradujo Esmeralda.-  
-Sí, pero no una fúnebre.- Resopló Bertie tras respirar para recobrarse de esa carrera por atravesar la carretera.- ¿Verdad cariño?...  
-Ya te digo. Y ahora que lo pienso, me parezco a Jean Kelly, soy un americano en París, ¡Ja, ja! - se rio el esposo de la muchacha.- Falta que llueva para ponerme a cantar…

 

Aunque el resto se miraron desconcertados, sin saber a qué podría referirse.

-Siempre con tus bromas.- Le reprobó cariñosamente Bertie.- Es que no puedes parar, mira que eres tonto.

 

El grupo entre tanto se encaminó hacia el rio Sena, tras cruzar algunos bellos puentes y una larga caminata, pasaron por supuesto por la catedral de Notre Damme. Esmeralda se rio dejándoles un poco ensordecidos para declarar con humor.

-Se supone que ésta es mi casa. Aquí vivía otra Esmeralda. Al menos según el cuento del jorobado.  
-Es una catedral preciosa.- Comentó Bertie.- Empezaron a construirla en mil ciento sesenta y tres y tardaron casi dos siglos en terminarla.  
-En mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco, para ser exactos.- Añadió su anfitriona.- Es de estilo gótico. De lo más antiguo de París, aquí en la Île de la Cite. Durante muchos años fue la construcción más alta de la ciudad.

 

Las dos siguieron departiendo sobre ello y en esta ocasión, los chicos las escucharon con interés. Entre los conocimientos de Beruche, que estaba estudiando arte para dar clases en secundaria, junto con otras materias, y los de Esmeralda, que quería empezar esa carrera por puro interés, tanto Roy como Diamante aprendieron no pocas cosas de ese sagrado recinto. Las dos mujeres se adelantaron un poco para conversar en tanto añadían más cosas sobre la ciudad. Los chicos se las unieron de nuevo y finalmente, una vez concluyeron de ver la catedral, decidieron ir a un restaurante de la zona del boulevard de Haussmann.

-Vamos a visitar las galerías Lafayette.- Les propuso Esmeralda.- Os aseguro que merece la pena ver el interior.

 

Y en efecto, entraron quedando admirados de aquella maravillosa e inmensa cúpula de cristal, bajo la cual se disponía una arquitectura ricamente ornamentada.

-¡Es precioso!- Exclamó Bertie realmente admirada.- Parece que estuviéramos en una ópera gigante, rodeados de palcos.  
-Es impresionante si.- Convino Roy mirando asombrado en todas direcciones.-  
-Aquí hay restaurantes también. Podemos comer si lo deseáis.- Les sugirió Diamante.-

Su amigo asintió de inmediato, sonriente para afirmar.

-Creí que nunca ibais a decirlo…  
-Siempre estás pensando en comer. ¡Es increíble! - Pudo decir Beruche con tono de velado reproche, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la voracidad de su marido.-  
-Lo siento cubito. Un saiyan es lo que tiene.- Se encogió de hombros su esposo.-  
-Pues Diamante parece que descendiera de ellos a veces. ¡Tiene un apetito tremendo! - Declaró Esmeralda.-  
-Nos tendríais que haber visto en el rincón.- Afirmó jocosamente el príncipe.- ¡Esto no es nada!

 

Y tras unas risas se sentaron alrededor de una hermosa mesa de cristal. Allí pidieron el almuerzo. La conversación prosiguió animada.

-Es curioso.- Comentó Beruche.- Pero esta arquitectura y esa forma de cúpula me ha recordado a Némesis.  
-Sí, algunos de los palacios y casas se hacían de esta manera.- Convino Diamante.-  
\- Y yo recuerdo algunas historias que la reina me contaba.- Suspiró Esmeralda ahora con un toque de añoranza.- Creo que su abuela era de París. O algo así. Por eso tuve siempre mucho interés en conocer esta ciudad. Y cuando volvimos a empezar nuestras vidas. Tanto Diamante como yo lo tuvimos claro. Quisimos venir aquí.  
-Pues a mi mujer también le pega. Mirad lo que he visto.- Se sonrió Roy mostrando un cartel con un rifle que lucía como nombre Berthier.- Al parecer tu nombre también es algo francés…como la bisabuela del principito.

 

El resto sonrió con la penúltima ocurrencia de ese muchacho. No obstante Diamante contestó con gesto pensativo.

-Yo no recuerdo muy bien eso. Aunque sí me parece que mi bisabuela tenía algo que ver con esta ciudad. Mi madre me dijo alguna cosa, pero entonces yo no prestaba demasiada atención a eso.- Se lamentó.- ¡Ojalá lo hubiese hecho!  
-Yo apenas sí recuerdo a la mía. Cuando fuimos a la Corte perdimos el contacto. Al principio hablábamos vía pantalla, pero luego ella…bueno, creo que mi padre la recluyó. – Pudo decir Bertie bajando la vista y con lágrimas para remachar.- Mi pobre madre quedó trastornada cuando nos fuimos. Ahora puedo darme cuenta de lo duro que debió ser para ella.- Sollozó rememorando compungida.- Nunca nos volvimos a ver…  
-¡Eh cubito! – Trató de animarla su esposo con tono suave al tiempo que pasándola un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros.- Estamos de celebración. Con nuestros amigos. Alegra esa carita tan blanquita y linda que tienes.  
-Lo siento.- Pudo musitar ella enjugándose las lágrimas, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.- Tienes razón.

 

Sus anfitriones se miraban entre tanto con la lástima reflejada en sus semblantes. Ellos podían comprenderla muy bien. El recuerdo de sus padres y de todas aquellas personas a las que quisieron y que tuvieron que dejar atrás, víctimas de sus obsesiones de entonces, todavía estaba en sus corazones.

-Pagamos un altísimo precio, es cierto.- Comentó Diamante que añadió.- Y nunca podré perdonarme el haber estado tan ciego…  
-Todos lo estuvimos.- Se apresuró a decir su pareja, posando una mano sobre otra de él.- No te culpes tú solo.  
-Escuchadme chicos.- Terció entonces Roy.- Todo eso está más que superado, y si lo miráis con perspectiva incluso ni tan siquiera ha sucedido.

 

Entonces sus interlocutores le observaron no sin asombro. El joven enseguida se explicó.

-Se supone que eso sucedió en el siglo treinta, ¿verdad? Pues me alegra poder deciros que estamos en el siglo veinte. Vuestros padres no han nacido todavía, ni tan siquiera los abuelos de vuestros padres. No pueden estar sufriendo. Al menos ahora. Deberíais pensar en ello.

 

Nadie replicó, al menos durante unos momentos. Roy estaba acercando a su esposa hacia sí para confortarla y tanto Diamante como Esmeralda se miraron pensativos. Fue el príncipe quién finalmente contestó.

-Técnicamente tienes razón. Y quizás se nos ha dado una oportunidad de enmendar todo eso. Si es así, te aseguro que la vamos a aprovechar.  
-Pues claro.- Le animó su amigo.- Y dentro de poco vamos a llenar este mundo de pequeños Roys y Diamantitos, ¿verdad?

 

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que las dos mujeres se sonrojasen. Al final todos rieron de nuevo. Beruche, agradecida por los intentos de su esposo para levantarla el ánimo, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla declarando con alegría recobrada.

-A veces eres todo un filósofo.  
-Bueno, pero no te acostumbres, ¡que pensar tanto me da dolor de cabeza! - Rio él, haciendo que el resto le imitase de buena gana.-

 

Así terminaron la comida y pasaron el resto de los días visitando más lugares emblemáticos de Francia. Desde luego que no faltó un recorrido exhaustivo por el Louvre. Finalmente llegó la hora de tomar el vuelo en Orly. Rumbo a Barcelona. Sus amigos les despidieron en la terminal deseándoles un buen viaje.

-Ya vendréis a vernos a casa cuando estemos de vuelta.- Les comentó Roy.-  
-Descuida. Os visitaremos un día de estos.- Le prometió Diamante.-  
-Cuidaos mucho.- Les pidió Bertie.-  
-Lo haremos, vosotros también.- Replicó Esmeralda.-

 

Por fin tuvieron que embarcar. El viaje en avión apenas supuso un par de horas. Aterrizaron en el Prat y un guía que les aguardaba les llevó al hotel. Tras descansar un poco, en la ciudad Condal visitaron la Sagrada Familia y el puerto Olímpico, así como el estadio del club de fútbol más importante de esa región. Roy quiso probar su español y enseguida abordó a un paseante para preguntarle una dirección.

-Perdone señor, ¿por dónde quedan las Ramblas?- Pudo decir con un más que aceptable castellano.-

 

Sin embargo, ese hombre le miró como si hubiese cometido algún crimen y se alejó sin responder. El chico se quedó extrañado mirando a Bertie, que le devolvió la mirada atónita también en tanto se encogía de hombros. Al fin la joven pudo conjeturar.

-No sé. A lo mejor no lo has dicho bien…  
-No lo entiendo.- Repuso su marido visiblemente desconcertado.- Juraría que la expresión era la correcta. Espero no haber ofendido a ese tipo.  
-Bueno, pues yo quería ver esas Ramblas y el parque Güell.- Afirmó Bertie consultando un plano que le dieran en el hotel.-   
-Ya preguntaremos a otro.- Dijo más despreocupadamente él.-

 

Así lo hicieron y esta vez sí que les indicaron sin problemas. Pudieron ver esos dos sitios y sacar unas cuantas fotografías. Al día siguiente fueron al noroeste, recorriendo la llamada “Cornisa Cantábrica”. Después tomaron rumbo hacia la capital de España. Allí, Bertie insistió en que debían de ver cuantos museos pudieran y la pareja recorrió el museo del Prado, el museo Reina Sofía y el Thyssen entre otros. Algunas fotos de otros monumentos como la Puerta de Alcalá y, ni que decir tiene, Roy estuvo interesado en visitar los estadios de deportes, en este caso de lo que él llamaba soccer, más importantes. En una zona llamada la Castellana pudieron visitar la sala de trofeo del club que tenía la reputación de ser el más laureado del mundo en aquel deporte. En otra parte de la ciudad vieron también las instalaciones de otro club, cerca del río Manzanares, como les dijeron que se llamaba el que transcurría por la capital de España. Curiosamente ambos equipos, acérrimos rivales, tenían dos plazas en las que celebraban sus triunfos, dedicadas a sendos dioses de la mitología, Cibeles y Neptuno. Tampoco obviaron un paseo por la famosa Plaza Mayor. 

-¿No es estupendo? - le decía Bertie a su esposo tras consultar un folleto. - Ya hemos visto los mejores cuadros y los monumentos más hermosos. No pensaba que hubiera tantas maravillas en este país ¡Lo que podremos contarles a mi hermana y a Tom! Seguro que ellos vendrán también con cosas muy interesantes que decirnos de Hawái.  
-Sí, y lo bien que se come aquí. – Asintió entusiásticamente él que ya le indicaba la cercanía de un restaurante puesto que iban a ser las dos de la tarde.- Y lo mejor es que te atienden a cualquier hora…

 

Aunque su mujer le miró con cierto gesto reprobatorio para recordarle según entraban y se sentaban en una mesa en tanto la chica sacaba una agenda que consultó.

-Roy has querido probar, si no recuerdo mal, esa comida llamada fabada de Asturias, el pan tumaca en Cataluña, el cocido aquí, en Madrid, y otros muchos platos tradicionales de cada sitio en el que nos detenemos. Apunté la ternera de Ávila y las yemas mientras vimos las murallas, o el cochinillo de Segovia en tanto visitamos su acueducto romano. Te pasaste todo el día hablando sobre lo rico que estaba eso que aquí llaman lechal, delante de una construcción en piedra romana de hace más de mil novecientos años.- Remachó ella con cierto tonillo de reproche.- Es una obra tan imponente que según las leyendas la llegaban a atribuir al diablo. Y tú pensando solamente en comer…  
-Claro – Sonrió divertido él, que parecía estar deleitándose según ojeaba la carta, en tanto argumentaba. - Mira Bertie, el turismo gastronómico está muy de moda en nuestros días, y tal y como hice cuando visitamos los otros países quiero ponerme al corriente de las comidas típicas. Igual que haces tú con cuanto museo y monumento nos encontramos. Y esto también es cultura, no lo podrás negar.

 

La muchacha tuvo que encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Eso era innegable desde luego. Comieron por supuesto que muy bien y ya siendo tarde regresaron al hotel. Ahora querían proseguir viaje. Se acostaron y a la mañana siguiente temprano tras desayunar en la cafetería que había cerca de la recepción se prepararon. Aun deseaban seguir hacia la parte meridional del país. Roy, que hablaba español bastante bien, le comentó a Beruche el itinerario utilizando una especie de guía local.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos por carretera hasta el sur? Podemos alquilar un coche y recorrer la región.  
-¿Crees que eso será interesante?,- le preguntó ella bastante escéptica con esa posibilidad. -  
-¡Claro que sí!- la animó su marido - podemos cruzar la región por carretera y detenernos en algún parador.  
-¿Parador? - Repitió Beruche extrañada pues ese era un término en español que no entendía.-  
\- Son una especie de hoteles rurales que hay situados por el recorrido- explicó su esposo. - Ya lo verás, te gustará.  
\- De acuerdo- concedió ella sonriendo. - Si eso te hace ilusión. ¡Hagámoslo!

 

Roy asintió con entusiasmo, a su mujer le divertía verle tan contento, se comportaba como un crío al que le hubiesen concedido un capricho.

\- Llamaré para pedir un coche- dijo él que descolgó el teléfono para hablar con la conserjería. - Por favor envíennos un vehículo para las doce. Gracias - colgó dirigiéndose a Beruche de forma muy entusiasta. - ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que preparar las maletas!

 

Se pusieron manos a la obra e hicieron el equipaje. El coche les esperaba en la puerta a la hora convenida y Roy lo condujo hacia el sur, atravesando la ciudad y saliendo de la provincia de Madrid llegaron a la provincia de Toledo. Haciendo algunas paradas a petición de la muchacha que no quiso perderse la Sinagoga del Tránsito, la catedral primada y la mezquita del Cristo de la Luz, aunque había muchas construcciones y monumentos destacables más. Ella iba visiblemente entusiasmada en tanto ojeaba un folleto, leyendo la parte en inglés, e informaba a su esposo.

-¿Sabías que esta ciudad antiguamente fue capital de España? Bueno, pone que del reino visigodo.  
-Vaya, ¡qué interesante! – Comentó descuidadamente él a quién sus tripas ya comenzaban a darle una seria advertencia. -  
-Quisiera ver un cuadro que tiene Doménikos Theotokópoulos aquí. - Añadió ella recordando. - Cuando estuvimos en París, Esmeralda me dejó alguno de sus libros de arte para consultar y ese era uno de los pintores más destacados en España, junto a Goya, Velázquez, etc…  
-¿Estás segura de que era un pintor?- Inquirió su esposo agregando divertido.- Con ese nombre creía que jugaba en los Nets, ja, ja…  
\- Es más conocido por el Greco, o sea, el griego, porque era de origen heleno.- Le explicó Bertie moviendo la cabeza ante tamaño disparate.-  
-Bueno pues preguntemos a ver.- Convino Roy, deseoso de terminar cuanto antes y encaminarse a un buen restaurante. -

 

Tras preguntar un poco les indicaron la dirección de una iglesia donde pudieron entrar, tras un grupo de turistas que se apiñaban delante de ellos. Les costó un poco pero la joven suspiró encantada al ver “El Entierro del Señor de Orgaz” que era como les dijeron que realmente se llamaba ese gran cuadro. Representante célebre del tenebrismo manierista. 

-Mira lo que pone aquí.- Le comentó Bertie leyendo un libro de arte que llevaba consigo.- “Se relaciona mucho con Diego de Covarrubias, quien le comunica que Felipe II está buscando pintores y artistas para la decoración del Monasterio de El Escorial. También tiene un amigo en Toledo que le encarga un proyecto para un convento. Así, en mil quinientos setenta y siete, el Greco llega a Toledo”. Este cuadro, sin ir más lejos…

 

Su esposo asentía mecánicamente sin hacer demasiado caso, pero tratando de sacar la cámara de fotos de su estuche. Beruche, ajena a su falta de atención, prosiguió leyendo fragmentos de su libro en tanto observaba el cuadro.

-“Es un encargo para la Iglesia de Santo Tomé porque el retablo acababa de quemarse. El Greco, libre de la presión de tener que gustar a Felipe II, busca el tema en la historia local. Lo pintó entre mil quinientos ochenta y seis y mil quinientos ochenta y ocho.  
En la parte inferior representa el momento milagroso en que el Conde Orgaz iba a ser sepultado y aparecen San Esteban y San Agustín que lo sujetan para enterrarlo”. Está muy bien este libro de Arte España.- Concluyó en tanto lo cerraba para admirar con más calma la pintura.-   
-Sí, si cubito. Muy interesante.- Dijo desapasionadamente él, a quién ya le sonaban las tripas. Con todo fue capaz de añadir sin evidenciarlo en demasía.- Voy a hacer un par de fotos…

 

Aunque uno de los vigilantes obsequió a Roy con una mirada de pocos amigos cuando éste quiso acercarse demasiado a retratar la obra. Al fin, satisfecha la curiosidad artística de Bertie, los dos volvieron al coche y se dirigieron hacia el río Tajo.

\- Este lugar es precioso- alabó la joven describiéndolo admirada - el río pasa hundido rodeando ese castillo. Y tiene un puente enorme. Éste que está más cerca con una especie de placita redonda, se llama el “Puente de San Martín”. Y el otro es el “Puente de Alcántara”. - Pudo pronunciar a duras penas del español.- Y allí a lo lejos el castillo de “San Servando.” – Señaló una especie fortaleza sobre un promontorio en el centro de una especie de islita. -  
\- Ya son casi las tres. Busquemos uno de esos paradores y comamos algo. Luego podríamos seguir - le propuso Roy que ya realmente tenía ganas de dedicarse a actividades más prosaicas.- Tenemos tiempo y tengo hambre.

 

A Beruche le pareció bien, satisfecha su curiosidad histórica - artística ya iba siendo hora más que avanzada para el almuerzo, así que dejó que Roy siguiera hasta llegar casi hasta el límite de la provincia. Hicieron un alto en uno de esos paradores y allí comieron. Como de costumbre con buen apetito. Pidieron carne y para asombro de Bertie y regocijo de su marido les sirvieron dos enormes chuletas con abundante guarnición de verduras y patatas fritas. Roy por supuesto se comió la suya y parte de la de su esposa con expresión de plena felicidad. Pese a ese pantagruélico almuerzo no pasó por alto el postre consistente en un gran plato de natillas. Su esposa suspiraba viéndole comer. Por más que le observaba no dejaba de asombrarse. Incluso comentó entre divertida e impresionada.

-¡Mira que Usagi comía cuando quedábamos con las chicas de merienda! ¡Pero a tu lado casi me parece ahora que hacía ayuno!  
\- Ya sabes que los de mi raza comemos bien.- Sonrió el chico por toda réplica, dándole a la cuchara y acabando la segunda tarrina de natillas, dado que su mujer dijo no poder ya más con la suya.- Y encima esto está buenísimo…

 

Tras la copiosa comida decidieron descansar un poco paseando por algunas callejas y curioseando tiendas. Roy por supuesto quedó encantado con los múltiples comercios dedicados a la venta de artesanía de espadas y armas. Incluso las había hechas de encargo. Su apurada mujer tuvo que disculparse cuando él se puso a juguetear con una de las que estaban expuestas.

-¡Muereee Freezer! – Gritaba como un poseso enarbolando una espada con la que repartía mandobles al aire para pasmo del dependiente, chismorreos de algunos turistas y vergüenza de su mujer.- ¡Ja, ja! Ahora desintegro los pedacitos.- Remató elevando la palma de su mano y apuntando hacia ningún sitio en particular.- ¡Debió de estar genial!  
-¿Se poder saber que estás haciendo?- Le cuchicheó una colorada Bertie.-  
-Nada… recordaba una historia que me contó el maestro Trunks. De un yo suyo del futuro. Se deshizo del que entonces era uno de los villanos más poderosos del universo en cuestión de segundos. Es que era un súper saiyan…  
-Ya.- suspiró su esposa haciéndole notar como les estaban mirando.-  
-¡Oh, perdón! –Se apresuró a disculparse el chico dejando aquella espada.- 

 

La joven estaba pasando realmente un gran apuro. ¡Aquello era como sacar a pasear a un crio de guardería! Pero claro, un nene de casi dos metros por dos. 

-Me encanta esa espada.- Pudo decir él.- Se parece a la que el maestro Trunks me describió que tenía en esa otra dimensión.

 

No obstante su mujer por supuesto que no le dejó comprarla. Costaba bastante y ¿qué iban a hacer con ella para subir al avión?...

-Una pena. – Suspiró él dejándola a regañadientes en el expositor.- Le podría haber regalado una a mi hermano. Hace bastante que no le obsequio nada por su cumpleaños. A decir verdad. Una reencarnación entera.  
-Ya tenéis dos espadas bien grandes. – Le recordó su mujer pensando en las armas que habían exhibido en algunos combates, procedentes de sus anteriores vidas.- Con esas os sobra.  
-Es cierto, nena. ¡Je, je!…- se rio el muchacho susurrándole con tono pícaro.- Esta noche te voy a atacar con la mía…

 

Bertie se puso colorada y le arreó un buen coscorrón. Su marido se lo estuvo frotando durante un buen rato. Finalmente decidieron retornar a Madrid. Al día siguiente, repitieron la operación, ésta vez reservando un vehículo para las once y dirigiéndose hacia el norte. La razón fue algo peregrina. Iban a salir del hotel y conectando la radio el chico escuchó una canción de un grupo español que recomendaba visitar Soria. Él cantaba el estribillo muy animado de modo que Bertie, que no comprendía obviamente la letra, le pidió que se la tradujera. 

 

Todo el mundo sabe que es difícil encontrar   
En la vida un lugar   
Donde el tiempo pasa cadencioso y sin pensar   
Y el dolor es fugaz. 

A la ribera del Duero   
Existe una ciudad   
Si no sabes el sendero   
Escucha esto:

Lentamente caen las hojas secas al pasar   
Y el Cierzo empieza a hablar.   
En una tibia mañana el sol asoma ya   
No llega a calentar.   
Cuando divises el monte de las Ánimas   
No lo mires, sobreponte   
Y sigue el caminar.

Bécquer no era idiota ni Machado un ganapán   
Y por los dos sabrás   
Que el olvido del amor se cura en soledad,   
Se cura en soledad. 

A la ribera del Duero   
Existe una ciudad.   
A la ribera del Duero   
Mi amor te espero.

Voy camino Soria,   
¿Tú hacia dónde vas?   
Allí me encuentro en la gloria   
Que no sentí jamás.

Voy camino Soria   
Quiero descansar   
Borrando de mi memoria   
Traiciones y demás,   
Borrando de mi memoria   
Camino Soria.

A la ribera del Duero   
Existe una ciudad.   
A la ribera del Duero   
Mi amor te espero.

Voy camino Soria,   
¿Tú hacia dónde vas?   
Allí me encuentro en la gloria   
Que no sentí jamás.

Voy camino Soria   
Quiero descansar   
Borrando de mi memoria   
Traiciones y demás,   
Borrando de mi memoria   
Pasiones y demás.

Todo el mundo sabe que es difícil encontrar   
Lentamente caen las hojas secas al pasar,   
Bécquer no era idiota ni Machado un ganapán,   
Que el olvido del amor se cura en soledad.

Camino Soria  
Camino Soria…  
Camino, camino, camino…  
Camino, camino Soria…

(Camino Soria, Gabinete Caligari, crédito al autor)

 

Así, cuando su esposo lo hizo, le comentó a Beruche visiblemente intrigado.

-Dicen algo del Monte de las Ánimas. La verdad, me ha entrado curiosidad. Podríamos ir a comer algo por allí.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Se interesó ella.-  
-Podríamos traducirlo como la montaña de las Almas. ¡Uuuuh! – Le respondió Roy fingiendo un tono lúgubre. -  
-¿Está muy lejos?- Quiso saber la muchacha mirando su reloj, pues ya habían dado las doce del mediodía. – No me gustaría llegar muy tarde.  
-Creo que según el plano, desde Madrid tardaremos unas tres horitas. - Calculó él dejándola pasmada.-   
-¡Tanto! ¿Pero acaso no tendrás hambre antes? – Le preguntó su asombrada mujer.-  
-Sí, pero ya que estamos aquí, vamos a la aventura. ¿No crees? Anda cubito. Seguro que será divertido. - Le suplicó infantilmente él. -  
-Por mí no hay inconveniente – rio Beruche para recordarle -. El que se queja luego de que tiene ganas de comer siempre eres tú. Y hemos terminado de desayunar a las diez. Bastante tarde por cierto…

 

Su esposo se encogió de hombros, pero eso de comer, y más en este país, le encantaba. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso convenció finalmente a Bertie. Salieron del hotel a las doce y veinte más o menos. Tras aproximadamente esas tres horas habían entrado en los límites de la provincia de Soria. Pasaron incluso cerca de las ruinas de una antigua ciudad llamada Numancia. Beruche se lamentó de no tener tiempo de parar a verlas con calma, dado que se les iba a hacer muy tarde para comer. 

-Esa ciudad fue un bastión de resistencia anti romana.- Le contó a su marido.- Tardaron muchos años en someterla.  
-Esos tipos eran duros ¿verdad?- Inquirió Roy.- Porque los romanos no bromeaban a la hora de pelear.  
-Pues debieron serlo, si.- Convino Beruche al añadir.- Los Numantinos prefirieron morir a ser esclavizados.  
-Ese es el espíritu de un saiyajin. Al menos eso dice mi hermano.- Asintió Roy.- creo que en España tienen un dicho. Cuando alguien aguanta mucho, resistencia numantina…recuerdo que dicen…Ahora lo comprendo.

 

Beruche asintió escuchando eso con interés. Era apasionante como los dichos populares a veces reflejaban los hechos históricos. Sobre todo en países con tan largas tradiciones. Y al menos su esposo estaba al corriente de algunas de esas cosas. Así guardaron silencio durante un rato. Tras proseguir por la carretera unos pocos minutos después encontraron un letrero que pudieron leer ambos pues también figuraba en inglés. El nombre de un monasterio, de San Juan de Duero, podía leerse. Más allá se indicaba la existencia de un parador desviándose un par de kilómetros por una carretera del interior. Roy tomó esa dirección y pronto divisaron una gran casona muy bonita, edificada en piedra y rodeada por una parte de bosque mediterráneo y en otra de un extenso páramo castellano que le confería un aire añejo e incluso misterioso.

\- ¡Ahí está!, por fin hemos llegado - anunció Roy. -  
\- Es un sitio muy bonito- reconoció Beruche observando en derredor, a la par que suspiraba - espero que también se pueda comer. Ahora soy yo quien va teniendo hambre.- Confesó divertida.-  
\- ¡Claro que sí, yo estoy loco por pedir un buen asado! - Exclamó él con unas manifiestas ganas de devorar cuanto le pusieran por delante. - ¡Qué hambre tengo!

 

Su esposa movió ligeramente la cabeza sin poder evitar una media sonrisa. ¡Este Roy siempre estaba igual! Como buen saiyan, la comida para él era toda una pasión. La misma chica debía de admitir que, revisando su anterior lista de ciudades y platos típicos, en este país se comía muy bien, de modo que tampoco podía oponer nada y a decir verdad, también iba teniendo algo de hambre. Así que aparcaron el coche en la zona de parking en un cobertizo exterior y salieron, la tarde estaba fresca en esas recias latitudes y ella se echó por encima un chal.

\- Vamos Bertie, ¡es la hora de comer! - animaba Roy para apresurar el paso. -  
\- Es bastante tarde ya. No creo que den de comer a estas horas. – Opuso ella temerosa de que no hubiera servicio. -  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Para las costumbres de este país, no- sonrió él de modo triunfal cuando en efecto, vieron a través de unas ventanas esmeriladas, actividad en el comedor. -¡Oh! Me encanta España, cubito. ¡Sea cuando sea el momento en el que aparezcas, siempre llegas a tiempo de comer!…-Exclamó encantado ante la atónita mirada de su mujer.-

 

Llegaron a la entrada, decorada con un portal labrado en maderas nobles que llevaba grabado un escudo heráldico. Caballerosamente Roy dejó que Beruche entrase primero y ambos avanzaron por un largo pasillo cuyo suelo de madera crujía ligeramente bajo sus pisadas. Las paredes estaban adornadas por armaduras y todo tipo de armas medievales colgadas por sus muros.

\- Luego quisiera hacerle unas fotos a esto para nuestra colección - comentó ella admirándose de la riqueza ornamental que no podía imaginarse contemplando el espartano exterior. – Es sencillamente espléndido.  
-Pues nos hemos dejado la cámara en el coche - le respondió su esposo que, más despreocupado, añadió. - Bueno, no importa, después de comer iremos a por ella.

 

Llegaron al fin al comienzo de un gran salón poblado por numerosas mesas ocupadas por un nutrido grupo de comensales. Los dos miraron en derredor buscando alguna que estuviera libre, para su alivio pronto se les acercó un camarero que les indicó que le siguieran.

\- Mesa para dos ¿verdad?,- les preguntó aquel hombre delgado, de pelo moreno y estatura mediana, que rondaría la treintena. -  
\- Si, gracias- respondió Roy que era el único que le entendía. -

 

Tan pronto como tomaron asiento el camarero les acercó una carta para que eligieran. Beruche la ojeó algo perdida, estaba en español y no la entendía, eso cambió tras volver algunas de las plastificadas páginas que contenían los menús. Aliviada suspiró. Seguidamente aparecía una relación en inglés de aquellos platos.

\- Menos mal - le susurró a su esposo visiblemente aliviada - creía que no podría pedir nada.  
\- No te preocupes cubito- sonrió él - ya te lo hubiese traducido yo. Bueno. ¿Qué vas a querer?..

 

Bertie se decidió por asado de cochinillo y Roy decidió pedir lo mismo. El camarero se aproximó y él se lo dijo en un tono muy cortés.

-¿Y para beber, señores?- les inquirió acto seguido. -  
\- Pregunta que queremos beber- le tradujo Roy a Beruche. -  
\- Una de esas botellas de vino español tan bueno- sonrió ella. -  
\- Tendré que tener cuidado con la tasa de alcohol - se preocupó él, aunque bien pensado, siendo un saiyan, no creía que eso le fuera a afectar mucho. – ¡Bah!, un día es un día, como dicen aquí.  
-Sí, muchas gracias, señor. Traiga vino, por favor - Repuso la chica, en un dubitativo español, tratando de pronunciar bien.-

 

El camarero pareció comprenderla y le devolvió una breve sonrisa de cumplido. Se alejó reapareciendo con una botella de vino tinto. Abriéndola con presteza sirvió un poco a cada uno.

-Muy bien, cubito. Así me gusta. Aprendiendo idiomas. ¿Cuantos sabes ya?...  
-La verdad- Repuso ella.- Inglés me fue fácil porque en Némesis se hablaba algo muy parecido. Debió ser porque muchos de nuestros antepasados provenían de países anglosajones. Y el japonés fue simple, dado que parte de mi familia lo hablaba. El francés me gustaba y aprendí bastante en la Golden. El alemán, bueno, estudiaba con Ami… Y aunque no sé nada de español, con es similar al francés en muchas cosas, espero poder aprenderlo pronto. Lo mismo que el italiano.  
-¡Joer! – Exclamó Roy mirándola con los ojos como platos.- Pareces una computadora. Y yo que creía que, con saber el mío y español ya era un genio…. Bueno, y algo de la lengua de los saiyans.  
-Eso no tiene mérito. Tu hermano te la enseñó con el traductor.- Le recordó Beruche.- Lo mismo que a mí o a Setsuna.  
-Vale, pero cuenta como una igualmente.- Replicó él.-

 

Bertie sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza. Probó el vino asintiendo ahora con aprobación.

-Es muy bueno.- Comentó.-  
-¡Vaya! , como el que bebe Diamante - rio Roy afirmando - ahora comprendo por qué no se enteraba de nada en Némesis, el Hombre Sabio ese estaría dándole botellas de estas. ¡El principito debía de estar pimplado todo el día!  
-¡Qué cosas tienes!- rio Beruche - como Diamante te oyese.  
\- Pues reconocería que tengo razón, ¡ja, ja!- se carcajeó su esposo también alegando con jovialidad. –Mira, lo mismo le regalo un par de botellas de éstas. Así le damos las gracias a Esmy y a él por su acogida en París. Bueno, no sé yo si a ella le iba a hacer mucha gracia que el chico se quedase dormido tras beber esto, ja, ja…

 

Y entre esa y otras bromas y los recuerdos de su reciente estancia en la capital francesa, esperaron.

 

Bertie se acordaba de los paseos que dieron por la zona del “Quartier Latin”, en la zona vieja de París. Esmeralda y Diamante fueron muy amables al enseñarles las zonas más importantes. Luego las consabidas fotos en el campo de Marte, con la Torre Eiffel de fondo. A ella le recordó a la torre de Tokio.

-Me parece un sitio precioso.- Valoraba ella en tanto la modelo y diseñadora le decía cuando caminaban algo alejadas de los muchachos.-Dan ganas desde luego de vivir aquí.  
-La primera vez que vinimos a verlo también me encantó. De hecho fueron Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru las que me trajeron.- Le comentó su amiga añadiendo. – Además, los museos son una maravilla, tenemos que visitar el Louvre sobre todo. A mí me ha entrado la afición por el arte, de hecho quiero matricularme para estudiar esa carrera.  
-¡Vaya!- Sonrió Beruche animando su expresión.- Yo también tengo interés por estudiar eso. En mi curso puente para dar clases de secundaria quiero especializarme en historia e historia del arte.  
-Pues qué mejor que aproveches tu Luna de Miel para ver los mejores museos de Europa.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, en cuanto nos vayamos de Francia, vamos a ir a España.- Le contó su amiga.-  
-¡Olé!- Exclamó Roy que terció en la conversación para sentenciar.- Bailes, vino…siesta, fiesta. ¡Va a estar genial!  
-Bueno, ya nos contaréis. - Intervino también Diamante, añadiendo.- Por lo que yo sé, es un país muy bonito de visitar. Puede que el día en que Esmeralda y yo nos casemos quizás vayamos.

 

Su pareja sonrió algo ruborizada ante lo que había escuchado, no obstante Beruche le dijo animosa.

-Pues a ver si no tardáis demasiado. A este paso, hasta mi hermana Petz y tu hermano Zafiro se os van a adelantar…  
\- Creo que ellos están muy ilusionados con hacer prosperar la tienda que tenéis en Tokio. Luego pretenden que mi hermano se estabilice en su trabajo…- Les comentó Diamante.-  
-Nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo.- Le secundó Esmeralda agarrándose de un brazo de su novio.-  
\- En nuestro caso la cosa ya está encauzada. ¿No es verdad cubito? - Comentó Roy abrazando de la cintura a su esposa.-

 

Beruche sonrió, recordaba esas conversaciones tan agradables, desde luego el príncipe Diamante y la duquesa Esmeralda estaban muy cambiados, nada tenían que ver con esos orgullosos gobernantes que en Némesis ni tan siquiera se hubiesen dignado mirarla. Aunque ella también había cambiado mucho, claro. Se alegraba de que fuese así. Salió de esos recuerdos observando a su marido. Con irrefrenable entusiasmo el joven ya empuñaba el cuchillo y el tenedor. Por fortuna no tuvo que aguardar mucho más. Al cabo de poco rato llegó la comida. En dos sendas fuentes de barro guarnecidas con patatas cocidas en rodajas, verduras varias y una buena porción de salsa, vieron un cochinillo con el inconfundible tono cobrizo que delataba el punto justo del buen asado. A modo de improvisado homenaje al famoso perro de Paulov, a Roy le caía la baba de ganas de hincarle el diente, en tanto que su mujer se alarmaba por el tremendo tamaño de la bandeja.

-¡No voy a poder con todo esto!- exclamó ella impresionada. - ¡Es demasiado!  
\- Tú no te preocupes por esa cuestión- replicó Roy alegremente sentenciando jocoso. - ¡Que para eso estoy yo aquí!

 

Desde luego que su marido cumplió con su palabra y Beruche no tuvo que inquietarse por eso. El hambriento chico dio buena cuenta de su fuente y de la parte que ella dejó, tras quedarse completamente llena. Para los postres Roy pidió un plato de arroz con leche. La joven, que no lo conocía, se dejó convencer por su esposo y pidió otro tanto.

\- ¡Esto está riquísimo! - declaró ella comiendo a dos carrillos - nunca lo había probado. Es muy cremoso y con un saborcillo a limón realmente delicioso.  
\- Chica, no sabías lo que te perdías- respondió Roy que ya había devorado su plato. - ¡Qué bien me he quedado!,- añadió palpándose la barriga con satisfacción, (eso sin duda lo aprendió de su maestro en el más allá) para sentenciar. - Como se come aquí, no se come en ninguna otra parte.  
\- En Francia también se come muy bien- repuso Beruche. - Esmeralda y Diamante nos llevaron a restaurantes muy buenos...  
\- Y muy caros - puntualizó rápidamente Roy. - Pero ni punto de comparación con esto. Allí en París, mucho “la pomme de terre aux fines” lo que sea, pero te ponían un platito de nada y mucho perejil por encima para adornarlo. ¡Tanto que casi ni veías la comida! Tardabas más en decir el nombre del plato que en zampártelo. Y al bobalicón del principito le daba igual, con tal de que le pusieran buen vino. Pero aquí es otra cosa, yo prefiero las comidas con sustancia, recias y abundantes. Para eso soy un saiyan, y seguro que mi hermano disfrutaría tanto o más que yo. Claro que, ni aun aquí tendrían comida suficiente para él, ja, ja, ja...

 

Su interlocutora también se rio por la ocurrencia. ¡Cualquiera se imaginaba allí juntos a Roy y a Lornd! Aunque era innegable que habían comido muy bien y estaban charlando relajados en la sobremesa. No se habían percatado de que eran ya bastante más de las cuatro y media. La gente que les había rodeado comiendo también se había ido marchando sin que lo advirtieran siquiera, pero ellos no tenían ninguna prisa. Desde luego era un cambio muy agradable, tras todas sus luchas y sus aventuras, el poder pasar una tranquila velada de charla intrascendente era algo sencillamente maravilloso. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta en el comedor sólo quedaba una pareja, joven como ellos, que se disponía a marcharse. Roy miró entonces algo distraídamente por una ventana que le quedaba en la pared a su izquierda y se percató de que se había formado una tormenta. La lluvia había comenzado a caer torrencialmente aporreando los cristales con un rítmico golpeteo y las luminarias de los rayos con sus posteriores ecos de truenos retumbaban con bastante frecuencia.

\- Mal asunto Bertie - le dijo a su mujer - tendremos que esperar a que se pase este aguacero.  
-¡Qué lata!- respondió ella preguntando. - ¿Cuánto crees que durará?  
\- No lo sé, las tormentas de este tipo son imprevisibles, de todas maneras enseguida anochecerá y estas carreteras no son muy buenas sin luz diurna.- Le comentó él. -

 

La pareja que restaba salía ya por la puerta, Roy les abordó para pedirles algunas orientaciones pues le extrañó que se marchasen con aquel chaparrón que parecía empeorar por momentos.

\- Disculpen - les inquirió con tono sorprendido. - ¿Van a salir ustedes con este tiempo?  
-Sí,- respondió el hombre, sensiblemente más bajo que él, de pelo corto y castaño, y gafas mirándole a su vez con extrañeza -, no nos quedaríamos aquí de noche ni por un millón de pavos.  
\- Pero, la tormenta es muy fuerte.- Objetó Roy afirmando con sincera preocupación. -Les puede ocurrir algo en la carretera.  
\- Peor sería si nos quedamos, fíjese bien, ya no hay nadie aquí, hasta los camareros van a marcharse.  
-¿Pero, por qué?- les preguntó visiblemente sorprendido y curioso. -¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar por la noche?  
-¿No lo sabe?- le inquirió el hombre bastante más sorprendido aún que su interlocutor. -  
\- Mi mujer y yo somos extranjeros, norteamericanos - explicó Roy - estamos pasando nuestra Luna de Miel aquí y...-

Aquel hombre no le dejó acabar la frase advirtiéndole con tono temeroso…

-Les aconsejo que busque otro sitio más seguro…  
-¿Más seguro?- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.- Estamos hospedados en un hotel, en Madrid, que está bastante bien.  
\- Entonces no se queden ni un minuto más aquí - terció la mujer, rubia y de escasa estatura visiblemente asustada. - La “Compaña” merodea por estos lugares y esta noche es la noche de las Ánimas.  
-¿Noche de las Ánimas? - Inquirió su contertulio con una mueca de sorpresa - ¿qué es eso?  
\- Es una larga tradición de nuestra tierra, sobre todo en las regiones castellanas.- Le explicó el hombre - parecido al Halloween en su país. Durante esta noche, las almas en pena de todos los que murieron por estos parajes vagan por aquí tratando de apoderarse de las almas de los vivos para que ocupen su lugar...  
-¡Pero que tontería!- rio Roy. - Eso son sólo tradiciones y fiestas populares. Además, ¿qué les puede pasar si se quedan aquí?, tengo entendido que este lugar tiene alojamientos, con cerrar las puertas...  
\- Verá, nosotros somos de por aquí y desde niños hemos oído toda clase de historias. Este parador está construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo castillo - le contó la mujer. - Hace mucho que su señor, un Conde, fue muerto. Creo que en época medieval. Se rumorea que cayó en desgracia al ser asesinado mientras huía de la lucha contra los moros. Desde entonces su espíritu vaga por aquí en espera de alguien que le sustituya. Y se dice que solamente podrá conseguirlo en la noche de difuntos. Que es cuando estos pueden volver a contactar con los vivos. Por eso nadie se queda en este lugar cuando oscurece en este día. Algunos que se atrevieron a pasar por aquí y que pudieron escapar contaban cosas sobre apariciones terribles cuando se ponía el sol y en esta época del año oscurece pronto. Además, ya le digo que siendo hoy la noche que es, los poderes del más allá son más fuertes. ¡Hágannos caso y váyanse!  
\- A mí no me preocupa un fantasma - repuso Roy quitándole importancia a todo aquello para confesar con desenfado. - Me las he tenido que ver con cosas mucho peores, créanme.  
\- Ustedes sabrán- le respondió aquel hombre mirando con aprehensión su reloj. - Nosotros ya les hemos advertido, adiós, y que Dios les guarde.

 

Dicho esto la pareja se perdió por el pasillo. Al cabo de un instante se escuchó el ruido de un coche que arrancaba.

\- Pues vaya - se dijo Roy riendo con gesto incrédulo. - ¡Qué miedosos son por aquí!

 

Beruche se levantó de la mesa interesada por la larga conversación que su marido había mantenido con esa pareja. Aunque estuvo tratando de escuchar, al producirse en español evidentemente no se enteró de nada.

-¿De qué habéis estado hablando? Parece que era algo interesante.- Comentó ella.-  
-En cuanto te lo cuente te vas a reír.- Afirmó su esposo.- 

Y en efecto, hizo un breve resumen. Sin embargo su mujer lejos de reírse parecía inquieta cuando le dijo.

\- Quizás deberíamos hacerles caso e irnos.  
-¡Oh, venga ya! , no me digas que te vas a creer todo eso - le contestó Roy con un ligero tono de burla que la hizo sentir un poco tonta. - Alquilemos una habitación y pasemos aquí la noche. A mí me gustan este tipo de lugares. Además Bertie, cariño. Yo soy un descendiente de los guerreros del espacio y tú una justiciera, ¿qué nos va a pasar?- Rio confiado para sentenciar. - ¿Conoces a alguien lo suficientemente idiota en este mundo como para meterse con nosotros?  
-En este quizás no…- Suspiró su esposa.- Pero…

Roy se sonrió, ahora era él quién movía la cabeza con expresión incrédula. Y añadió con claro retintín provocador.

-No me puedo creer que la Dama del Hielo, que ha luchado contra los seres más poderosos y terribles, tenga miedo de unas historias de fantasmas. Vale cubito. ¿Quieres que te traiga el osito de peluche para que lo abraces?  
\- Tienes razón - sonrió Beruche a su vez recuperando su seguridad, e incluso picada por aquella especie de reto. - Pide que nos den un cuarto.

 

Su marido le guiñó un ojo y la indicó que fuera con él, llegaron hasta la recepción donde el empleado encargado de los alojamientos estaba también preparándose para irse. Se quedó bastante perplejo cuando le anunciaron que deseaban una habitación para pasar la noche. La sorpresa pasó a Roy y Bertie cuando el chico les comunicó que su estancia sería gratis.

\- No es cristiano cobrar dinero a quien pone en peligro su alma de esta manera- dijo tembloroso mientras recogía sus cosas a toda prisa.-  
\- Oiga, no será para tanto.- Sonrió incrédulamente Roy moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Aquí tienen ustedes este libro.- Les indicó el tipo aquel dándole un tomo no muy grueso escrito en español e inglés.- Mejor léanlo y ya verán.  
\- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, El Monte de las Ánimas. - Leyó él, en tanto Bertie se acercaba curiosa y le quitaba aquel ejemplar.- Vamos amigo… esto es solamente una novela…  
\- ¡Que la Virgen les ampare!- fue lo último que le contestó ese individuo antes de salir pitando de allí. - ¡Cuídense!

 

Cuando el muchacho se lo tradujo a Beruche ella comenzó a preocuparse seriamente esta vez.

\- Oye Roy, esto no me gusta, ¿has visto que cara tenía? ¡Estaba asustadísimo! Y eso de no querer ni cobrarnos.  
\- Y ni siquiera nos ha dado una habitación, pues bueno, la escogeremos nosotros… -Declaró él.-

 

Y ágilmente el chico pasó tras el mostrador que parapetaba la recepción y eligió una llave del compartimento de las habitaciones de matrimonio. 

\- Me leeré esto. Parece interesante.- Comentó su mujer observando con alegría que ese tomo también estaba traducido al inglés.-  
\- Me parece bien. Sube a la habitación y échale un vistazo al libro ese mientras yo recojo las cosas del coche. - Le pidió Roy. -  
\- Te vas a calar- le objetó ella - está lloviendo a cántaros.  
\- Con mi energía me secaré enseguida - contestó despreocupadamente él. -

 

Asintiendo Beruche hizo lo que su marido le decía aunque no de forma muy entusiasta. Aquel lugar, tan agradable y acogedor cuando llegaron, se había tornado siniestro con aquella tormenta de negros nubarrones que no dejaban ver el cielo. Además, la poca luminosidad que podría traspasar aquel oscuro telón había decaído ya. La joven conectó la luz del pasillo, debía subir unas largas escaleras que ascendían en caracol hasta el piso de arriba. Fue por el largo corredor al que éstas le dieron acceso hasta detenerse en el número de la habitación que tenía la llave que Roy había escogido. Abrió con un ligero chirrido que le puso los pelos de punta y entró tanteando la pared para buscar el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba bastante alejado. Lo encontró tras la cama y lo pulsó encendiendo una lamparita de noche que apenas iluminaba aquel cuarto dejándolo sumido en una penumbra algo inquietante…

Por su parte, su esposo llegó hasta el vehículo, abrió el maletero y sacó el equipaje. En efecto se empapó de arriba abajo. Retornó al parador y entró con las maletas, calado hasta los huesos.

-Bueno- se dijo tras suspirar.- Voy a subir con Bertie. Seguro que se impacienta.

 

Iba a hacerlo cuando un aparato radiocasete le llamó la atención. Tenía una cinta dentro. Curioso lo miró.

-¡Vaya! Aquí todavía usan esto, no sé, a ver que tienen…

 

Le dio a la tecla del play y pudo oír una canción en español que le gustó bastante, el intérprete tenía una magnífica voz. Apagó al cabo un minuto recordado que debía reunirse con su esposa. Entre tanto Beruche aguardaba efectivamente con cierta impaciencia. Al cabo de unos instantes que se le hicieron bastante largos, Roy reapareció chorreando y con las maletas. A ella ni le había dado tiempo a comenzar a leer.

\- Ya estoy aquí, ¡uf!, ¡como llueve!- reconoció él - me he empapado nada más salir – y de inmediato se quitó el jersey y la camisa que llevaba y emitió algo de energía, en pocos segundos estaba seco -¡Ya está listo el secado instantáneo de los súper guerreros!- rio quitándose el pantalón para querer saber. - ¿Qué hora tenemos?  
\- Todavía no son las seis, pero parece noche cerrada - le respondió Beruche. - Con un tiempo así, no me extraña que esto inspire tanto temor a la gente de por aquí.  
\- Vamos cubito, ¡no seas tan miedosa!- se burló Roy añadiendo -, si vas temblar de miedo te dejo agarrarme.  
-¡No seas tonto!- replicó ella algo contrariada. -  
\- Bueno, anda. No te enfades- sonrió él pues le encantaba hacerla rabiar. -¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y lo pasamos bien tú y yo?- le propuso con voz melosa - te aseguro que así se te olvidan todos los fantasmas del mundo.  
\- Eso suena bien- sonrió Beruche con el mismo tono. - Además, esta cama parece muy cómoda. - Añadió pasándose el jersey por la cabeza para quitárselo en tanto se sentaba sobre el colchón rebotando en él y haciendo resonar los muelles del somier. – Vamos a comprobarlo…

 

Su marido no respondió, para cuando la muchacha se había quitado el jersey ya no estaba allí, ella le buscó recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

\- Vamos Roy, deja de hacer el payaso - le pidió ella sin dirigirse a ningún punto en particular. - Si crees que me vas a asustar estás muy equivocado - añadió con una sonrisa de seguridad. -

 

Pero éste seguía sin dar señales. Suspirando, Beruche decidió dejarlo estar, seguro que su marido estaría escondido fuera, riéndose. Mejor no seguir hablando para darle más cancha, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia un recio y profundo ropero. Abrió la puerta y entonces algo acompañado de una luz anaranjada y mortecina saltó sobre ella.

-¡Auu!- chillaba aquella aparición haciendo que la chica se pusiera a gritar como una histérica saltando hacia atrás. – ¡Soooy el fantaasmaaa cataplaaasmaaa!

 

Una vez que se le pasó el susto inicial, Beruche miró con más detenimiento. Esa aparición no era otro sino Roy, enfocándose una linterna a la garganta haciendo que su cara tuviera un tono rojizo luminoso, además de llevar anudada al cuerpo una sábana. Las carcajadas de éste resonaron por la habitación mientras que su mujer se enrojecía cada vez más por el enfado.

-¡Roy, eres un estúpido, tonto, cretino!- le chilló tirándole todo tipo de cojines y utensilios que alcanzaba a agarrar. -  
\- ¡Era una broma, mujer! No te enfades tanto - se excusó él riéndose según soportaba la lluvia de objetos para pedir de forma conciliadora. – Anda, dame un besito.  
-¡No te acerques, bobo más que bobo! ¡Anata wa baka des! - le gritó indignadamente ella parapetándose con la almohada. -  
\- Pero no seas así,- le pidió melosamente el chico. - Vamos, ¿no te habrás asustado tanto por esto?- inquirió a la vez que se ponía la sábana en la cabeza y levantaba los brazos. -

 

Su esposa asomó media cara tras la almohada con la que se cubría, entornando el ojo y con gesto severo repuso sin saber ya si enfadarse o reírse.

\- Casi me matas del susto, ¡idiota!

 

Entonces Roy la sujetó por detrás levantándola en vilo pese a los pataleos de Bertie, enseguida se arrojó con ella sobre la cama y trató de quitarle la almohada. La joven se resistía chillando entre risas. Pero por fin su esposo logró su objetivo tumbándose sobre ella.

\- Ahora te compensaré por el mal trago- le aseguró él con una voz insinuadora. -

 

Al fin Beruche se dejó desvestir entregándose al juego y ambos hicieron el amor sobre la cama. Pasaron un largo rato acostados sin hablar hasta que la chica dijo.

\- Bueno, te perdono, pero prométeme que no me volverás a dar un susto como éste.  
\- Lo prometo- contestó Roy levantando la mano derecha como si lo jurase sobre la Biblia. - Y gracias por perdonarme al fin- rió animadamente el muchacho. -  
\- La verdad- admitió ella con una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción - es que te sabes hacer perdonar.

 

Él se acercó a la chica y la abrazó de nuevo. Tras unos instantes de besuqueos Roy se desperezó levantándose de la cama.

\- Pues me han entrado ganas de explorar todo este sitio, a ver a los fantasmas.  
\- Déjalo, mejor quédate aquí - le pidió su interlocutora. -  
-¡Ah, Bertie!,- rezongó Roy arguyendo - a ver, ¿qué nos ha pasado hasta ahora, eh? No son más que tonterías. Además, toda la noche aquí nos vamos a aburrir, ¿Qué hora es?..  
\- Las ocho- repuso ella consultando su reloj. -  
\- Pues vamos a dar una vuelta, anda vístete.

 

Ella no tenía demasiadas ganas pero se dejó convencer por su insistente esposo. A pesar de su promesa no quería que él le diera otro susto, así que lo mejor sería ir a su lado. La chica se llevó aquel libro pues tenía curiosidad por leerlo. Una vez vestidos salieron de la habitación recorriendo el pasillo. Los reflejos de los rayos aún les llegaban a través de alguna de las ventanas, llovía pero de una forma más tenue. El chico dio la luz de otra estancia indicándole a Beruche con un atónito susurro.

-¡Mira eso...no me lo puedo creer!  
-¿Qué has visto?,- inquirió ella esperándose cualquier tipo de aparición sobrenatural. -  
-¡Una tele!- exclamó Roy en voz alta levantando los brazos. - ¡Qué bien, espero que tenga canales satélite! - Y el chico la conectó enseguida dando una pasada por los canales nacionales. -  
-¡Desde luego!- le recriminó Beruche con los brazos en jarras. - Mira que lanzarte a por un televisor, ¿y es que no eres capaz de decirlo de una forma que no me sobresaltes?  
\- Perdona cubito, pero es que ha sido una suerte.- Pudo disculparse él.-

 

Roy se sentó en un sofá que había a un par de metros del aparato, Beruche hizo lo mismo pero decidió centrarse en la lectura. Aunque le fue algo difícil hacerlo. En la televisión aparecía un individuo que andaba de una forma muy rara, bamboleándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los brazos encogidos y haciendo algo así como jarl jarl..

-¿Qué dice ese hombre?- preguntó Beruche observándole atónita. -  
\- Está contando un chiste, espera que ahora te lo traduzco - le respondió su esposo con tono expectante. -

 

Aquel tipo debía de estar diciendo unas cosas bastante raras, Bertie no le comprendía pero su marido se caía de risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, el doctor Grijander more! - repetía Roy mientras su mujer le miraba extrañada. - ¡Nací después de los dolores...ja, ja, ja!... Y “diche”…ja,ja…  
-¿Quién es ese doctor?,- preguntó ella sin entender. -  
\- No lo sé, pero tiene gracia y eso que los chistes son malísimos.- Reconoció él que repetía algunas de las sentencias de ese tipo entre carcajadas. - ¡Cobarde, pecador de la pradera!  
\- Pues a mí no me hace mucha gracia que digamos- dijo Beruche cruzada de brazos. -  
\- Eso es porque no lo entiendes, espera que te lo traduzco- le contestó su risueño interlocutor. -

 

Aunque una vez traducidos los chistes su mujer seguía con la misma actitud.

\- Pues sigue sin hacerme gracia.- Opinó ella desapasionadamente. -  
\- Bueno, es un sentido del humor un poco particular- admitió Roy. - Si no eres de aquí o no estás un poco al tanto de las costumbres y modismos locales no te hará gracia.  
¿Y cómo es que te la hace a ti?,- le preguntó Beruche incrédula de que así fuera. -  
\- Bueno, a mí me va ese tipo de humor- repuso él encogiéndose de hombros. -

 

El programa terminó a eso de las diez, Bertie estaba aburrida y hambrienta. Roy también tenía ganas de cenar y decidieron ir a buscar la cocina. Dieron algunas vueltas hasta encontrarla. Por fin ante ellos aparecieron numerosas viandas.

-¡Tortilla de patatas!- exclamó Roy encantado - y pimientos...también hay jamón serrano, ¡qué bien vamos a cenar! - Afirmó con gesto radiante al tiempo que comenzaba a amontonar todo eso en una bandeja. -  
\- Creo que ya tenemos bastante. A estas horas comer demasiado nos sentará mal - opinó Beruche que se estaba comiendo a mordisquitos un trozo de jamón para reconocer gratamente sorprendida - ¡está muy bueno!  
\- Veamos ahora que hay de beber- le dijo Roy. - Espero que tengan algo rico,...

 

Dando una ojeada el joven descubrió una botella de cava y otra de mosto, con eso hubo suficiente para ambos. Entonces Roy recordó aquel aparato de música y le comentó a su esposa.

-Escucha esto cubito.  
-¿Alguna otra de esas tontadas que tanta gracia te hacen?- Inquirió ella con tono desconfiado y sus ojos entornados.-  
-No, te lo aseguro. Es una cinta de música. Pulsé el play por curiosidad y el cantante es muy bueno. No sé quién podrá ser pero tiene una gran voz.- Admitió con admiración.-  
-¿Canta en español?- Quiso saber ella con más interés.-  
-SI, pero tranquila, ya te lo traduciré.- Le comentó su esposo.-

 

Y tras rebobinar hacia atrás un poco y conectar el aparato ambos escucharon. Beruche tuvo que admitir que esa canción era muy bonita. Su marido, fiel a su promesa se la tradujo.

Hay una casa sola sin luz   
donde yo logré ocultarme   
y así poder mi tristeza llorar,   
de un ayer cruel e infame. 

Algunas horas allí pensando   
pero nada conseguí.   
De pronto en la cama estaba yo   
y llorando al fin me dormí. 

Y entre mis sueños yo me vi   
de pie   
en la nueva calle   
buscando la puerta del amor   
y yo ya no sufrí   
al ver   
que esa puerta se abre.   
Hoy siento dentro de mí   
el amor. 

Contento y sin dudas desperté   
recordando aquella calle   
de un pueblo llamado Libertad   
donde yo llegué a encontrarme. 

Salté de la cama, bajé al bar,   
tú te hallabas junto a mí.   
Perdona te dije, sonreí,   
me miraste y fui feliz. 

Y entre mis sueños yo me vi   
de pie   
en la nueva calle   
buscando la puerta del amor   
y yo ya no sufrí   
al ver   
que esa puerta se abre.   
Hoy siento dentro de mí   
el amor. 

Junto a la puerta del amor   
te hallé y logré besarte,   
mis sueños son ya realidad, amor. 

Junto a la puerta del amor   
te hallé y logré besarte,   
te siento dentro de mí. 

Junto a la puerta del amor   
te hallé y logré besarte,   
mis sueños son ya realidad, amor.

(La Puerta del Amor, Nino Bravo, crédito al autor)

-Es muy hermosa. Tiene una enorme fuerza. - Declaró Bertie con una sonrisa.- ¡Qué bien canta ese hombre!  
-Hay más, debe de ser un disco de este cantante.- Conjeturó su esposo añadiendo con visible interés.- Mañana cuando vuelva el tipo de la recepción le preguntaré. – Y dicho eso añadió de modo más desenfadado.- Bueno, creo que ahora será mejor que tomemos algo…

 

Su mujer asintió. Se volvieron hacia la habitación y cenaron dando buena cuenta de toda la comida. Ya eran más de las once cuando terminaron y llevaron la bandeja de nuevo a la cocina.

\- Creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya- propuso Bertie - así mañana nos levantaremos temprano y podremos seguir viaje.  
\- No es mala idea- convino Roy - podríamos acostarnos primero y ya nos dormiremos después. - Añadió tocando el trasero de su mujer que se sonrió. -  
-¡Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo!..  
-¡A lo mejor tú no! - rio animadamente él. -

 

Beruche tuvo que admitir que sí, entre las risas de ambos. Así que subieron de nuevo a la habitación donde comenzaron a dedicarse mutuas caricias.

\- Un momento,- le pidió ella - tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

 

El chico asintió mientras su mujer se dirigía hacia el servicio que estaba a tan sólo unos metros en un cuarto contiguo. Fue justo entonces cuando la luz se fue repentinamente. Beruche aporreó la puerta del cuarto para llamar a Roy, él se acercó rápidamente, brillando como un súper guerrero para alumbrarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bertie?- preguntó él no sin graciosa sorna. - Algún espíritu está usando el lavabo.  
\- Muy gracioso. Se ha ido la luz y no veo nada. ¿Puedes traerme una linterna? - Le solicitó ella tras la puerta. -

Roy se alejó trayendo la suya y regresó tocando la puerta.

\- Aquí la tienes.- Dijo él jugando con el haz de luz que esta emitía. -

 

Beruche abrió una rendija pasando una mano aferró la linterna y se metió dentro otra vez. Al cabo de unos minutos salió.

-¡Vaya una lata, ahora se va la luz! - Se quejaba ella. - Mira que pasarme justo en el baño.  
\- No te preocupes,- repuso Roy agregando divertido - para lo que la vamos a necesitar.  
\- ¡Por lo menos contigo no hacen falta linternas! - rio su esposa cuando al fin estuvo lista - con ese resplandor se ve muy bien el pasillo.

 

Y precisamente andando a la luz del resplandor de Roy pronto llegaron a la habitación. Beruche se echó sobre la cama invitando a su marido a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Vamos muchachote!- se rio ella incitándole. -

 

Roy estaba sonriente y dispuesto a lanzarse cuando escucharon unas graves campanadas, estaban dando las doce.

\- Qué extraño.- Comentó él, ahora con tono reflexivo - antes no he oído ningún reloj.

 

Su interlocutora no respondió, escuchaba igualmente sorprendida. Ambos aguardaron hasta que terminó el tañido de las doce que pareció quedar suspendido durante unos interminables instantes hasta que se extinguió.

-¿De dónde podrá venir eso?- Se preguntaba Roy en voz alta. – No recuerdo haber visto ninguna iglesia por aquí cerca.  
\- Quizás el sonido se propague a mucha distancia por aquí. Al ser esto zona de llanura. Mejor déjalo estar- le aconsejó Beruche a su pesar algo atemorizada. -  
\- Espérame un momento, voy a dar una vuelta.- Le indicó su esposo arreglándose la ropa que aun no se había quitado. – haber si logro saber de dónde procede…  
\- ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola! - le pidió su mujer visiblemente nerviosa. -

 

Él enseguida acarició el rostro de la chica para responder con voz tranquilizadora.

-No tengas miedo, además si ves u oyes algo raro grita y me transportaré contigo instantáneamente.- Encendió una palmatoria que había sobre una mesita para que su esposa tuviera luz y la animó. - Con esto no estás a oscuras. ¡Y vamos...mujer, que no eres una cría! ¿Con todo a lo que te has enfrentado y ahora te van a dar miedo las sombras?

 

Beruche no pudo replicar más, aquella última declaración de su marido la había avergonzado un poco. Lo cierto es que tenía toda la razón. Ya era mayorcita para asustarse de la oscuridad, y más con la cantidad de aventuras y de retos por los que había pasado. Asintió y su esposo salió alumbrándose sólo con la linterna. Nada más cerrar la puerta la muchacha se acurrucó en la cama al lado de la palmatoria. En el pasillo, Roy avanzaba sin encontrar nada extraño. Sin embargo algo raro flotaba en el ambiente, una extraña atmósfera, más densa de lo normal, como si alguien hubiera metido neblina dentro. Unos ruidos raros se empezaron a oír al otro lado de la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo. El joven corrió a doblarla puesto en guardia, pero era el aire que entraba a través de una rendija de la ventana y silbaba. Por su parte, en aquel cuarto de huéspedes, la joven seguía tratando de racionalizar aquello.

\- Este Roy, ¡que manía tiene de investigarlo todo!- se quejaba Beruche en voz alta, hablando consigo misma para quitarse un poco ese tonto temor que pese a todo la embargaba. – Seguro que habrá sido la campana de algún pueblo cercano. En este país son muy religiosos, o eso decían en la agencia de viajes. De todas formas es un caso. Como se le puede ocurrir dejarme aquí sola,...no es que tenga miedo, pero es desagradable.

 

La luz de la palmatoria parecía brillar ahora con más intensidad, entre tenue y neblinosa. Bertie pensó en tratar de leer algo a su luz, lo intentó pero apenas si pudo descifrar los primeros párrafos de ese libro con dificultad. Finalmente desistió, eso no era bueno para la vista. Aunque la tonalidad de la habitación estaba incrementándose. Miró hacia el fondo de la estancia y se quedó muda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver como desde la pared se materializaba una gran bola de luz, de un color apagado y ceniciento. Lentamente esa bola tomaba forma humana.

-¿Roy?- Preguntó balbuceando en la improbable esperanza de que fuera otra broma de él. -

 

Pero no parecía ser su esposo. La figura en cuestión apareció más nítida mostrando una armadura decorada con unos signos idénticos a los que vieron en la puerta del parador, una cota de malla y un colgante de oro, una cara de mediana edad con bigote y perilla. El rostro era agradable en general...pero claro, pertenecía a una aparición fantasmal y eso quitaba de la cabeza cualquier apreciación sobre la belleza...

 

El grito de Beruche retumbó por todo el parador, Roy por supuesto lo escuchó y se transportó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en posición de guardia mirando a su aterrada esposa que señalaba a la pared, con una mano, usando la otra para taparse con una manta, y sin ser capaz de poder articular palabra. -¿Qué pasa?...

 

El chico se giró descubriendo aquella fantasmal silueta que le sobresaltó. Enseguida se sobrepuso y le espetó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pretendes? Te advierto que soy muy fuerte. Si pretendes atacarnos lo lamentarás.- Afirmó en un español bastante claro. -

 

Aquella figura se había transfigurado en una forma más nítida y para sorpresa de Roy le contestó de inmediato con una voz grave y bastante seria.

-¿Cómo osas retarme, villano? Has de saber que soy el señor de este feudo. Un mancebo como vos no me llega ni a la altura de mis espuelas.

 

El aludido se quedó perplejo, había palabras que no entendía, pero más o menos comprendía lo fundamental.

-¿Pero qué dice?- se preguntó en voz alta.-   
\- Sois un piernas, señor y un malandrín...habéis sobresaltado a la doncella.- Respondió el fantasma señalando a Beruche que no comprendía nada, entre atónita y asustada. -  
-¿Pero qué es lo que dice?- le preguntó a su vez ella a Roy con un tenue balbuceo. -  
\- No lo sé exactamente, habla en castellano antiguo y hay palabras que no comprendo- repuso su esposo también confuso. -  
-¡Esas evasivas no os servirán conmigo canalla, villano, babieca!- Espetó el fantasma desenvainando su etérea espada.-  
\- Ya me estoy hartando, ¡deja de insultarme de una vez!- tronó Roy convirtiéndose nuevamente en súper guerrero y logrando sobresaltar al mismo fantasma sobre todo cuando agregó con enfado. - Espíritu o no te la estás buscando, ¡cretino!  
-¡Oh! , sin duda debéis ser un enviado del cielo con ese áureo resplandor - tartamudeó el fantasma asustado al presenciar tal cambio. - ¿Por ventura venís en nombre de San Miguel y sus ángeles para castigarme?, perdonad si os he ofendido, señor. Realmente sois un gigante…

 

Los esposos se miraron atónitos, cierto era que aquella aparición apenas era algo más alta que la propia Bertie. A buen seguro la estatura media de esa época había sido muy inferior a la actual. Y teniendo en cuenta que la altura de Roy sobrepasaba bastante el promedio del siglo veinte.

\- Pues si que era un cobarde el tipo, además de un tapón- le susurró Roy a Beruche. - Bueno, no exactamente - le contestó al fantasma añadiendo en tono más conciliador. - Pero deja ya de insultarme y quizás te pueda ayudar. Creo que te hace falta, por lo menos así no darás la lata a estas horas.  
-¿Lo haríais?- exclamó el esperanzado espectro. - ¡Albricias! ¡Eso sería magnífico!  
\- Usted es el famoso fantasma del Conde - se atrevió a preguntar Beruche por fin. -

 

El espectro hizo una larga y pausada reverencia. Para asombro de los mortales parecía entender el inglés.

\- Así es bella y angelical señora, a vuestras plantas se haya este humilde hidalgo que...  
\- Vale, vale- interrumpió Roy aburrido para rezongar - y éste es el fantasma ese que tanto miedo despierta, ¡joder! Será por lo palizas que es....se enrolla más que Mamoru cuando va de Tuxedo Kamen. Le llamaré el espíritu chapas.  
\- Roy, no digas palabrotas - le reprendió Beruche con un tono más maternal y condescendiente que otra cosa. -

 

Éste refunfuñó pero se calló, la muchacha entonces le inquirió al fantasma de una forma más amable.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudarle, señor?...  
\- Escuché la bella canción que pusisteis antes. Y me he visto atraído por ella, concuerda mucho con mis propias circunstancias.- Declaró el espectro.-  
-¿Qué circunstancias son esas?- Le preguntó Roy no sin desconfianza, para traducirle después aquella perorata a su mujer.-   
-Seguro que tenéis una historia muy interesante que contar.- Comentó ella.-  
-A fe mía que lo es. Pero se trata de una larga historia que merece la pena ser contada en circunstancias algo menos intempestivas, bella doncella. - Repuso el fantasma señalando a Beruche que pasado el inicial susto se había destapado y seguía en ropa interior. -  
\- ¡Oh sí, claro! - sonrió la joven que no había comprendido las palabras pero sí el gesto, lo solucionó poniéndose una bata. - Bueno, usted dirá.

 

El fantasma se tomó unos instantes para responder y por fin, comenzó su historia.

\- Yo soy, o mejor dicho fui el Conde Sancho de Villa Abril. Participé en las guerras contra los sarracenos y luché con gran valía. Logrando muchas victorias sobre las hordas del infiel...  
\- No es esa la historia que nos han contado - terció Roy con algo de sorna encubierta, tras explicarle a Bertie toda esa parrafada del espíritu. -  
-¡Lo demás son malintencionados embustes, fruto de engaños de seres perversos y envidiosos! ¡Mal haya al rufián que esparza tales infundios contra mi honor! - Repuso el Conde visiblemente irritado. -  
\- No se enfade por favor- le pidió Beruche con amabilidad al advertir aquel tono para añadir con visible interés - y cuéntenos.  
\- Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí, hermosa doncella de cabellos dorados como el sol que…- Pero el espectro se interrumpió al percatarse del albino color del pelo de Beruche – Son blancos, pardiez, que extraño color. No sois anciana sino joven. ¡Mágica criatura habéis de ser para poseer!...  
\- ¡No te enrolles tío! Deja de tirarle los tejos a mi mujer - le cortó Roy que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia - y dinos que pasó entonces.  
\- Extrañas palabras empleáis gigante luminoso pero creo que os comprendo- respondió el fantasma algo sorprendido para relatar. - Yo luche contra el infiel pero fue el amor quien me hizo retroceder. Amaba a la bella y sin par Blanca de Nava La Sierra y supe de trágicas nuevas que anunciaban una enfermedad que la consumía. Sin pérdida de tiempo corrí junto a ella pero eso supuso dejar a mis huestes a merced del caudillo moro. Al llegar a su lado, las noticias de mi huida y derrota me habían precedido y mi amada ya había muerto entonces. En mi desolación volví hacia el campo de batalla para redimirme pero una flecha enemiga me abatió antes de poder resarcir mi culpa. Fui maldito por mis antepasados y confinado a vagar por este castillo durante todas las Noches de Ánimas a la busca de alguien que pueda ayudarme a expiar mis culpas.  
\- Pues lo llevas claro, amigo - repuso Roy añadiendo. - Por aquí ya no quedan muchos moros, si exceptuamos a los que venden alfombras. Así que para ayudarte a vencerlos...  
\- Bueno, bastará con que alguien se enfrente por mí a la cuerda de las Ánimas.- Repuso el fantasma. -  
-¿La cuerda de las Ánimas?- inquirió Roy sorprendido. -  
-¿Qué estáis diciendo?- preguntó Beruche que no comprendía nada de la conversación ya que toda se desarrollaba en español. -  
\- Ahora mismo te lo traduciré- le dijo su marido - un momento.  
\- La gentil damisela desea entenderme- añadió el fantasma que esbozando algo similar a una sonrisa añadió. - Eso es algo que puedo conseguir si mis pensamientos le llegan al corazón. No os preocupéis, desde ahora podréis comprender nuestras palabras. Al menos tengo el poder de hacer que ocurra tal cosa.  
\- Pues sí que lo comprendo- sonrió la chica. -  
\- Pero cómo haremos para librarte de esos tipos o lo que sean.- Le preguntó Roy, más centrado en el problema, tras hacerle un somero resumen a su mujer de lo que habían comentado antes -  
\- La cuerda de Ánimas la forman espíritus errantes que están malditos como yo. Pero de una forma mucho más horrible, en sus vidas fueron malvados que atentaron contra Dios y los hombres. Están condenados a vagar eternamente por la Tierra hasta lograr capturar a alguien que les releve en su periplo.  
-¿Y qué tienen que ver contigo esos tipos?- Quiso saber su interlocutor que no veía la relación. -  
\- Ellos saben que yo vago por estos parajes y no me permiten salir de estas paredes. Yo debo eludirles y llegar a tierra sagrada donde reposa mi amada para poder unirme a ella, sería otra manera de poder implorar misericordia al Todopoderoso.   
-¿Y qué pasaría si sales y te atrapan?- preguntó Beruche. -  
\- Me encadenarían eternamente a su cuerda - respondió el fantasma que parecía temblar sólo de pensarlo. – Sería mi condenación eterna.  
\- Bueno, bueno, ya son más de las doce, casi la una - comprobó Roy - yo voy a dar un vistazo por ahí, si me encuentro con esos tíos, les desintegro y ya está.  
\- Nada podrás contra ellos si son espíritus - le advirtió Bertie asustada, deduciendo. - No creo que la fuerza física les haga el menor daño.  
\- La razón asiste a vuestra dama - intervino el fantasma que le explicó. - Para vencerles sólo podréis usar la fuerza que os dé nuestro Señor.  
\- Mira amigo, yo ya estuve en el Cielo y me entrené allí ¿Vale? Y he liquidado a demonios muy poderosos. - Contestó Roy armándose de paciencia. – Si aguanté además los chistes tan malos de Kaio Sama supongo que podré apañármelas con unos fantasmas de pacotilla. Tú espérate aquí que yo vuelvo enseguida.

 

Salió del cuarto pese a los ruegos de Beruche de que no lo hiciera, el fantasma se volvió hacia ella y declaró.

\- Vuestro hercúleo caballero es noble y valeroso sin duda, pero bastante necio y falto de seso si cree que podrá algo contra esos espíritus, exceptuando claro está, el caso de que sea un ángel.  
\- Me temo que no llega a tanto - suspiró Beruche con inquietud. -

 

Su marido en tanto había salido del parador y sobrevolaba la planicie que rodeaba a éste, su coche seguía aparcado allí, era lo único que podía ver. Descendió tomando tierra, hacía un frío húmedo y ráfagas de viento desapacible agitaban aquel lugar pero eso no le afectaba. Con su resplandor dorado iluminaba aquella tenebrosa oscuridad. Escuchaba y creyó identificar una apagada letanía de cánticos, aguardó en su posición. Lejos, a unos cien metros, distinguió lo que parecían unas tenues llamas de un color azulado fatuo. De entre la oscuridad surgían unas figuras que parecían encapuchados marchando en procesión. Los sonidos monocordes que había escuchado se apagaban según se acercaban hacia él. Entonces Roy notó frío, pero un frío mucho más intenso que el del ambiente. Diríase que su propia alma estuviera congelándose según sentía la presencia cada vez más cercana de esos entes.

\- Deben de ser esos tipos- se dijo tratando de mantener la calma. - Verás que pronto acabo con ellos.- Concentró energía y lanzó unas ráfagas de rayos contra su objetivo. - ¡Tomad eso payasos! , ya estoy harto de tenérmelas que ver con encapuchados.

 

Pero los rayos atravesaron aquella comitiva como si nada, aquellos entes eran completamente etéreos. Es más, desaparecieron como si nunca los hubiese lanzado. Roy al ver esto se quedó espantado…

-¡Mierda, mejor será que me vaya de aquí!- Se dijo notando como ese frio le invadía lentamente. -

 

Aunque era incapaz de moverse del sitio, aquellos fríos seres clavaron sobre él lo que parecían carbones encendidos sobre unas vacías cuencas situadas en sus cabezas. Ululaban con un sonido estridente que taladraba los oídos. Finalmente Roy logró reunir la escasa concentración que tenía y se transportó junto a Beruche. Apareció jadeando alteradamente y con el gesto desencajado por el temor.

-¿Estás bien?,- le inquirió ella abrazándole enseguida. -  
\- Si, pero creía que no iba a contarlo, ¡malditos monjes o lo que sean!- masculló - mis ataques no les hacían nada.  
\- Ya te lo advertí- le reprochó suavemente su mujer. - Pero eres un cabezota y nunca me haces caso.  
\- Lo único que se puede hacer frente a esas criaturas infernales es combatirles con los sagrados signos- terció el Conde añadiendo. - Yo conservo algunos en la cripta donde me enterraron, está en el sótano de este lugar.  
-¿Y dónde está el sótano?,- le preguntó el joven interesado en tener algo que emplear contra aquellos siniestros seres. -  
\- Seguidme y os lo mostraré - le repuso el fantasma atravesando la pared contigua. -

 

Roy se quedó con los brazos en jarras visiblemente molesto para declarar.

\- Este espíritu es idiota, ¿cómo pretende que haga eso yo?... ¿Acaso quiere que me cargue la pared?

Al cabo de unos segundos reapareció el fantasma disculpándose por su descuido.

\- Tantos siglos me han hecho olvidar que mi condición de alma en pena me permite hacer cosas imposibles para seres mortales. Salid por la puerta y rodead esta estancia. Os lo imploro. – 

Y tras esas palabras volvió a desaparecer tras la pared, Roy decidió hacerle caso. 

\- Espera - le pidió Beruche - voy contigo.  
\- Pero no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar- le objetó él - puede ser peligroso.  
\- Roy, sabes de sobra que me he enfrentado a situaciones parecidas y he salido de peligros mucho peores, así que no me trates como a una niña. - Contestó ella, devolviéndole su propio argumento de antes y ofendida en su amor propio. – Además, no quiero quedarme aquí sola….-Pudo agregar con cierta prevención.-  
\- Vale, pero te lo he advertido- declaró él de una forma cuasi solemne para sentenciar.- Si luego te asustas o tienes pesadillas no te quejes.

 

Bertie suspiró resignadamente y decidió transformarse en justiciera.

-¡Corazón Puro del Hielo, dame el poder!- gritó sujetando el collar con la piedra que siempre pendía en su cuello. -

Tras las luces y destellos de su transformación, la muchacha apareció vistiendo su uniforme de justiciera.

\- Ya estoy lista para todo- anunció con una sonrisa que extinguió en tanto matizaba. – Bueno, casi todo.  
\- Entonces vamos para allá- le indicó él abriendo la puerta. -

 

Beruche salió primero y su marido la siguió, llegaron ante una pared donde les aguardaba el fantasma que señalaba al suelo.

-Extraño y exótico atuendo, por los clavos de Cristo.- Afirmó el espíritu observando atónito la minifalda de Bertie.- Y bastante escaso de tela en verdad…  
-¡Oye tío!- Intervino Roy llamando la atención del fantasma.- Comprendo que llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a una mujer, pero deja ya de mirarle las piernas a mi chica de esa manera.

 

El espíritu miró hacia otro lado y cambiando de tema, le indicó a su interlocutor.

\- La entrada está sellada aquí, deberás abrirla. Yo bajaré y os estaré esperando.

 

El chico se adelantó y lanzando un haz de energía controlada con sus dedos fue haciendo un corte en el suelo. Cuando completó una figura de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado rompió un borde para meter las manos, asir la piedra y levantarla. Aquello pesaba bastante pero él pudo quitarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Mirando hacia abajo iluminado como súper guerrero trató de horadar esa lúgubre y húmeda oscuridad que les aguardaba.

\- Déjame mirar con la linterna - le pidió Beruche que tenía curiosidad por dar un vistazo. -  
\- Espérate - le aconsejó su esposo - mejor me aseguro yo primero.

 

Metió la cabeza sólo para descubrir unos pares de ojos rojos que le miraban, Roy se apartó enseguida chillando.

-¡Mierda, esos mamones están ahí!

 

De las profundidades de la cripta salieron unos chillidos que se dirigían hacia ellos, multitud de formas volaron a su encuentro mientras Bertie, que se había echado a un lado, le dijo al sobresaltado Roy...

\- Sólo son murciélagos. ¿No los ves?- señaló al grupo de animales que se habían colgado cabeza abajo en una viga del techo. – Son inofensivos.  
\- Ya lo sabía - sonrió el aludido de forma estúpida - era para probar tus reflejos, cubito.  
\- Ya - musitó Beruche con los ojos entornados. - ¡Hala mi héroe, bajemos de una vez!- le arengó irónicamente a Roy que no parecía tan decidido como antes. -  
\- Esta vez iluminaré mejor - dijo él brillando con más intensidad de forma que hacía visible aquel lugar a medida que descendían por unos pétreos escalones que habían aparecido a la luz. -

 

Cuidadosamente descendió y otro tanto hizo su esposa. Ambos se percataron de que estaban en una especie de caverna de piedra donde goteaba el agua discurriendo en forma de un débil hilo por el suelo. No había nada más destacable que mencionar excepto una variada fauna de insectos que se arrastraban en todas direcciones y numerosas telarañas que se les pegaban a la cara.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamó Beruche poniéndose de puntillas para no pisar ninguno de aquellos bichos y desprendiéndose a la vez de los pegajosos hilos con las manos y visible aprehensión. -  
\- Ya te lo advertí - canturreó su marido en forma jocosa, así se vengaba de lo de los murciélagos. -  
-¿Se puede saber a qué esperáis?, ¡Por el santo mártir San Ataúlfo!...- exclamó la voz del fantasma que precedió la aparición de éste. -La noche avanza y cada vez me queda menos tiempo hasta el alba.  
\- Ya vamos - le tranquilizó Roy para preguntar. -¿Por dónde ahora?..

 

El espectro les precedió desapareciendo tras una puerta de hierro forjado que estaba verde del óxido de tantos siglos como había soportado.

\- No me digas nada, tengo que abrir la puerta.- Intuyó Roy en voz alta. -

No hubo respuesta y el chico, harto de tanto misterio, volvió a preguntar con tono impaciente.

\- Tengo que abrir la puerta ¿No?..  
\- Si bien recuerdo vos me habéis pedido que no dijera nada. - Respondió la extrañada voz del fantasma desde el otro lado. -  
\- Es una forma de hablar, ¡pues claro que tienes que decírmelo! - Repuso el muchacho que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. - Será estúpido - musitó casi para sí mismo. -  
\- Romped la cerradura en buena hora. - Le indicó el fantasma. -

 

El interpelado saltó el cerrojo con un fino hilo de energía y trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba oxidada completamente en sus goznes y atacada en el contacto con el suelo, no era precisamente fácil de forzar. Logró por fin partir aquella resistencia y la puerta cedió chirriando de una forma ensordecedora con el eco del ruido multiplicado por las paredes de la estancia.

-¡Esto hace más ruido que mis tripas cuando tengo hambre!- exclamó Roy elevando el tono de su voz mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes tratando así de soportar mejor ese molesto estruendo. -  
-¡Date prisa y ábrela de una vez!- gritaba Beruche también, tapándose los oídos. -

 

Y tras unos agónicos e interminables instantes, la puerta quedó por fin lo bastante abierta como para que ambos pudieran entrar, Roy avanzó al interior y su mujer le siguió. Ante ellos reposaba una gran losa de piedra que cubría una tumba, en ella figuraban unas inscripciones en antiguo castellano que el muchacho descifró con esfuerzo.

\- Aquí yace Sancho, cuarto Conde de Villa Abril. Muerto en el año de nuestro Señor de mil doscientos noventa y siete ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! - sonrió Roy al percatarse -, hace justamente setecientos años.  
\- Eso me recuerda - intervino el espíritu que apareció junto a ellos sobresaltando a Beruche. - Algo que me profetizaron.  
-¡Pues a ver si le recuerda también que no debe aparecer de golpe! - le recriminó ella molesta - me ha dado un buen susto.  
\- Disculpad gentil doncella - respondió el fantasma con una sentida reverencia. – Os suplico mil perdones.  
\- Sigue - le pidió un impaciente Roy cruzado de brazos - ¿qué profecía era esa?  
\- Uno de mis antepasados me dijo que sufriría eterno tormento vagando como un fantasma hasta cien veces el periodo fatal de la ruptura de mi reflejo. Entonces, un príncipe y una princesa de lejanas tierras serían mis salvadores. ”Sólo ellos recompondrán el mal que hiciste, por tu afrenta en persona e imagen”. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.  
-¡Pues vaya un chorra de antepasado!- rezongó Roy. - ¿Que quería decir con eso?  
\- No lo sé- contestó el fantasma con semblante desconcertado. - Pero puede que tenga relación con lo que vos habéis dicho.  
\- Un momento - les interrumpió Beruche. - ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Para mí está muy claro.  
\- Pues explícate- le pidió Roy bastante intrigado. -¿Qué es lo que está tan claro?  
\- El periodo fatal de la ruptura de su reflejo… se debía referir a un espejo- conjeturó Bertie. - Un espejo roto son siete años de mala suerte y cien veces ese tiempo, setecientos años.  
-¡Qué mujercita más lista tengo! - Exclamó su marido besándola en la nariz. - ¿Y qué?..- añadió de nuevo con un tono desganado. -  
\- Bueno- dijo ella también confusa para dirigirse al espectro - pues, ¿es que no tenía ningún espejo roto?  
-¡Claro pardiez, por las barbas del infiel!- clamó el fantasma - ya lo recuerdo, albricias y mil alabanzas a vuestra sin par hermosura e inteligencia, bella señora.  
-¡Ve al grano de una puñetera vez!- le pidió Roy bastante irritado por la continua perorata del espíritu. - O se te va a hacer de día.  
\- Mi amada tenía un espejo de delicado trabajo en oro donde gustaba de contemplarse. Se lo trajeron directamente de las lejanas tierras de Katay. Cuando ella murió lo hice añicos por que no reflejase más la belleza de ninguna otra dama.  
\- Pues me parece muy bien pero, ¿qué demonios significa eso?,- preguntó Roy con sentida impaciencia. -  
\- Ese espejo debe tener la respuesta- intervino Beruche que tras reflexionar durante unos instantes declaró.- Si pudiéramos encontrarlo daríamos con la clave de todo el misterio y creo incluso que con la solución.  
-¡Oh, el espejo!- repitió el fantasma con un afectado tono - creo que lo sepultaron junto a ella. Pues mi amada lo apreciaba en gran medida como os podéis figurar.  
-¡Estupendo!- escupió Roy con manifiesto sarcasmo - así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es desenterrar a tu amada, sacar el espejo, o lo que quede si es que aun queda algo y mientras tanto evitar que esos tipos encapuchados, del club de fans del Hombre Sabio, nos agarren. ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Lo he entendido bien?...  
\- Habéis hecho una brillante composición de lugar, señor- le alabó el fantasma conviniendo con entusiasmo. -Eso debemos hacer. Aunque ignoro quién es ese Sabio al que os referís…  
-¡Tú te pinchas!- explotó su interlocutor. - Ni por todo el oro del mundo salgo yo ahí fuera para vérmelas otra vez con esos. ¡Vamos hombre, anda ya!...  
\- Venga Roy, debe de haber alguna solución,- intervino Beruche tratando de calmarle. -  
\- Si, claro que hay una solución, irnos a la cama, esperar a que se haga de día y largarnos de aquí.- Sentenció él. -  
-¡Os lo ruego, por todos los santos, no me abandonéis aquí!- suplicó quejumbrosamente el espíritu arrodillándose ante ellos para remachar con angustioso tono. - No podría soportar otra eternidad como la que llevo...

 

Bertie miró con lástima a aquel pobre desgraciado, en el fondo debía de estar sufriendo mucho y se apiadó de él. También había estado pensando en todas esas palabras de la maldición. Ahora creía comprenderlo. De modo que se dirigió a su esposo y le dijo con seguridad.

\- Claro Roy, ¿no ves que esa profecía se refiere a nosotros?, somos un príncipe y una princesa y de tierras muy lejanas. No debemos enfrentarnos a esto como Roy y Beruche sino como Asthel y Lorein.  
\- Vale, me parece muy bien- terció su marido incrédulo para querer saber. -¿Y cómo hacemos para conseguirlo?  
\- Primero tenemos que encontrar ese espejo- contestó Beruche. - Ya nos preocuparemos por eso después.  
\- Debéis protegeros con los sagrados símbolos - les recordó el fantasma añadiendo. - Yo rezo siempre por el perdón de mis pecados a esta cruz- señaló una esquina de la estancia donde se erguía un pie dorado con una cruz del mismo material y explicó con orgullo. - Es una santa cruz traída desde Constantinopla, regalo del Imperio de Bizancio. ¡Poderoso baluarte de la cristiandad contra el infiel, a fe mía!  
-¿De qué habla ahora?- le preguntó un desconcertado Roy a su mujer. -  
\- Del Imperio Bizantino,- repuso ella en voz baja para no interrumpir el circunloquio del fantasma. -  
-¿Y eso dónde está? ¿No será aquí al lado? - Se interesó el muchacho creyendo que se trataba de una información importante. -  
-¡Qué burro eres!, era el Imperio Romano de Oriente. – Exclamó su mujer para explicarle.- Cuando el emperador Constantino murió separó el Imperio entre sus hijos Arcadio y Honorio, el primero fundó el Imperio de Oriente.  
\- Gran poderío el de los Bizantinos.- Refrendó el fantasma - aunque haya ido palideciendo con el tiempo.  
\- Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer entonces?- preguntó el chico -¿ir al imperio ese?..  
\- Me temo que el imperio de Bizancio cayó en mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres, con la toma de Constantinopla por los Turcos.- Dijo Beruche con un tono bastante magistral agregando divertida. - Roy voy a tener que darte lecciones de historia.  
-¡Malditos sarracenos infieles!- escupió el fantasma con tono de incredulidad.- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?  
\- Bueno, eso no es nada, ahora nos venden todo su petróleo. – Suspiró el muchacho añadiendo algo molesto.- En fin. ¿Y exactamente a dónde nos lleva esta estúpida discusión? Esto es absurdo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo yéndonos por las ramas.  
\- ¡A eso se le llama precisamente una discusión Bizantina, Roy!- se rio Beruche divertida por aquella coincidencia, proclamando. - Y no me extraña nada, ¡nunca ha estado mejor dicho!  
\- El asunto es que no necesitamos llevar esa cruz para protegernos, en todo caso puedes usarla tú cubito. Yo tengo también ésta. - Replicó él que sacó un colgante con otra pequeña crucecita al cuello, que fuera de su madre y que él siempre llevaba. – Seguro que me protegerá.  
\- Id pues en buena hora y encontrad el espejo - les pidió el fantasma- yo esperaré aquí rogando al Señor por vuestro éxito.  
\- Gracias, es toda una ayuda - repuso el muchacho con tinte claramente irónico para dirigirse resignadamente a su mujer. - Vamos Bertie, y espero que este cacharro nos sirva de algo.  
\- Habéis de creer verdaderamente en Dios y en su misericordia, si no de nada os valdrá la cruz- les advirtió el fantasma. -

 

Roy asintió y sujetando la cruz en una mano y a Beruche con la otra salió de la cripta y se elevo por el agujero. Abriendo una ventana ayudado por su mujer, salieron volando hacia la gélida y desapacible noche para reconocer el terreno.

\- Desde aquí apenas se ve nada- le dijo ella indicándole. - Tendrás que bajar algo más.  
-¡Qué le vamos a hacer!- repuso él descendiendo bastante. -  
\- Mira - le señaló la muchacha con una mano. – Allí, en frente, hay un montículo con una cruz solitaria en lo alto.  
\- Vamos a ver, eso parece una cripta - respondió su marido - voy a aterrizar junto a su base.

 

Tomando tierra y dejando en el suelo a la Cruz y a Beruche. Roy miró en busca de algún indicio. Descubriendo una puerta semi enterrada por la grava y la vegetación.

-¿Has visto? Aquí está la entrada.- Le indicó él. -

 

Beruche se acercó enfocando la linterna y descubriendo una inscripción.

\- Y aquí pone algo, a ver si lo pues leer, no lo entiendo.- Le pidió ella. -

 

Roy se acercó para tratar de descifrar aquella leyenda. Trabajosamente pasó el dedo por las letras mientras leía.

\- Aquí dice, cripta de los Nava La Sierra, señores de la comarca baja. Supongo que esa tal Blanca estará aquí.  
\- Pues, ¿a qué esperamos para averiguarlo?,- le conminó su esposa con un insólito espíritu aventurero. -¡Vamos allá!

 

Pero Roy no dijo nada, oía nuevamente aquella letanía de cánticos amortiguados por la distancia. Mirando a lo lejos distinguía ese fatuo fuego de velas y aquellas figuras semi opacas que se acercaban.

-¡Mierda! , ya están aquí otra vez. Espero que podamos tener tiempo.- Trató de abrir la puerta pero necesitaba emplear bastante fuerza pues estaba sólidamente clavada al paso de los siglos. - Bertie, usa la cruz y trata de detenerles.  
\- Espero que eso resulte - dijo ella que comenzaba a sentir una gran sensación de frío en su interior. -

 

Roy iba haciendo ceder la puerta en tanto Beruche, que ya veía a pocos metros a aquella siniestra procesión, se escondía tras la cruz rezándoles a todos los santos, creyese o no en ellos. Los carbunclos encendidos de aquellos seres se fijaban en ella tratando de alcanzarla alargando unas manos fantasmales y huesudas. Pero cuando parecía que iban a capturarla la cruz brilló con un dorado resplandor haciéndoles retroceder a toda prisa.

-¡Atrás criaturas malvadas, debéis respetar lo que esta cruz representa! - les gritó la muchacha notando como si alguien le dictase las palabras a la vez que el frío iba desapareciendo lentamente de su interior. – ¡Vade retro, engendros de Satanás!….

 

Frustrados, esos espíritus malignos se alejaron de allí. Beruche suspiró aliviada, un sudor frío le recorría aun el cuerpo. A los pocos segundos Roy acabó con el mutismo que pesaba en el ambiente con una exclamación.

-¡Ya está! ¡La he abierto! - Mostró una oquedad por la que ambos podían pasar. -Venga Cubito, has estado genial, pero vamos a dentro antes de que esos tipos vuelvan.

 

Beruche no se hizo de rogar y siguió a su marido al interior. Para su desgracia de nuevo hubieron de sortear bichos y telarañas varias, humedad y raíces atravesadas sobre el techo de la cripta. Por fin accedieron a lo que parecía ser el santa sactorum de la misma. Roy pudo leer sobre una larga fila de pétreas tumbas los nombres de miembros de aquella dinastía y, por fin, se detuvo ante la tumba de Doña Blanca.

\- Aquí es - indicó él con un susurro como si temiese despertar a los que allí yacían. -  
\- Bueno, espero que el espejo esté cerca,- dijo Beruche. -  
\- Ojalá no lo enterrasen con ella porque si no habrá que abrir la tumba. - Respondió Roy medio en serio medio en broma, pero temiendo en el fondo que esa posibilidad se hiciera realidad. – Y no creo que la señora esté muy presentable.  
\- No digas eso, ¡qué horror!- se escandalizó Bertie que, de pronto, se quedó mirando hacia un lado del sepulcro. - Está aquí,- sonrió añadiendo como si de una inspiración se tratase al explicar. - Lo enterraron cerca de ella cuando el conde Sancho lo rompió.

 

Su marido excavó cuidadosamente durante unos minutos dejando al descubierto un arcón cerrado.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - Inquirió asombrado a Beruche. -  
\- No lo sé, lo sabía y ya está.- Se encogió de hombros ella. - Ahora tienes que abrir el arcón.  
-¡Eso será fácil para mi!- se jactó Roy. -  
\- Utilizando tu super fuerza - le repuso su mujer de forma suspicaz. -  
\- No, con la llave que dejaron al lado- contestó el interpelado agitando en su mano derecha un herrumbroso llavín de apreciable tamaño en tanto que con los dedos de la otra mano hacía la uve. – ¡Ja, ja!… esto estará chupado.

 

Sin embargo hubo de hacer un gran esfuerzo por introducir la llave en el cerrojo que estaba obstruido por el óxido, pero al fin ésta giró y pudo levantar la tapa del arcón. Ante sus maravillados ojos y los de Beruche, apareció brillando con el tono dorado de la energía que Roy reflejaba, un bello espejo segmentado en tres partes. Numerosas barras color oro se agrupaban junto a él.

\- Hay que montarlo - dijo la chica. - Y entonces podremos saber que secreto esconde.

 

No había terminado de hablar cuando una presencia luminosa llenó la estancia. Ante ellos se materializó la figura de una dama de rubios cabellos y tez pálida. Era de corta estatura y parecía muy delicada, flotaba sobre el suelo y les miraba con unos profundos ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Roy más admirado que sobresaltado. -  
-¿No lo adivinas Roy?- terció Beruche asegurando con una sonrisa. - Ella es Doña Blanca ¿quién si no?..

La voz del espíritu sonó con suavidad sin que pareciera despegar los labios.

\- En efecto, yo soy, y vosotros debéis ser los que la profecía anunciaba durante este largo tiempo.  
-¡Es ella! , su voz me guió hasta el espejo y me enseñó las palabras que debía emplear contra esos espíritus malignos.- Exclamó Bertie. -  
\- La maldición debe ser rota esta noche, yo que descanso en paz desde hace siglos sufro sin embargo por la suerte de mi amado - les dijo el espíritu. -Vosotros podéis romper el embrujo, llevad mi espejo que tan inteligentemente habéis identificado como la llave que abre la respuesta.  
\- Si, no estuvimos mal- respondió el muchacho que tuvo que escuchar el carraspeo de su esposa llamando su atención. - La verdad, es que fuiste tú la que estuvo fantástica, cubito mío. - Se corrigió de inmediato él. -  
\- Eso está mejor- sonrió Beruche con aprobación. -  
\- Entonces debéis usar el espejo,- les indicó aquel espíritu. -  
-¿Qué debemos hacer con él?,- le preguntó Roy con gran expectación. -  
\- Ante todo recomponerlo como era- le respondió aquella aparición. - Más tarde, él os abrirá la puerta hacia la dimensión de los espíritus. Por la puerta del amor. Mi amado Conde deberá llegar hasta ella para poder ir en paz. Pero tendréis que afrontar grandes peligros.  
-¿Qué peligros?- Intervino su interlocutora. -  
\- Aquellos que os asediaron en el mundo de los vivos tienen mucho más poder en el de los muertos. Tendréis que recurrir a toda vuestra magia y a la fuerza de vuestro mutuo amor para libraros de ellos pues tratarán de impediros el acceso. Les siento afuera, rodeando este lugar, saben que estáis aquí y esperan a que salgáis. Por desgracia yo no tengo gran fuerza ya y mi protección mengua con rapidez. Salid de aquí y llevaos el espejo cuanto antes y que los ángeles de Dios sean con vosotros.  
\- De acuerdo- respondió el muchacho levantando el arcón. - Vamos Bertie, debemos salir de aquí.  
\- Una cosa debo deciros aun - añadió la aparición. - Sancho debe hacer algo de valor para enmendar su falta o todo será inútil.  
\- Muy bien, ya se lo diremos - asintió Roy. -  
-Hasta siempre Doña Blanca y gracias - se despidió Beruche del espectro que parecía sonreír amigablemente. - Después siguió a su marido hasta la salida. 

 

En la profundidad de la noche ambos notaron mucho frío, de ese que entraba en el corazón, aquellas figuras estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de la cruz. Bertie, dubitativa al principio, se armó de valor y la tomó. Roy reuniendo energías se elevó agarrándola a ella con una mano y al arcón con la otra. Volaron remontándose a una altura suficiente para eludir a tan horrible compañía y regresaron a través de la ventana del parador para bajar nuevamente al sótano aquel donde estaba la tumba del Conde. Éste les salió al encuentro cuando entraron por el agujero.

-¿Lo traéis?- les interrogó con gran ansiedad. -  
\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué te creías? - respondió Roy con seguridad, aunque objetando no sin inquietud. - Pero nos ha costado, esos tipejos de los hábitos negros estaban pisándonos los talones.  
\- Nos ayudó vuestra amada Doña Blanca.- Terció Beruche que le refirió lo ocurrido así como los consejos de ésta. -  
-¡Oh mi adorada Blanca! ¿Sigue mi sin par señora tan bella cómo fue? - Inquirió el emocionado fantasma. -  
\- Era preciosa, eso es verdad. - Asintió Roy - rubia y de ojos muy azules. Con una voz muy suave y unas… 

Ahí se calló de inmediato porque se había percatado de que su mujer le miraba de reojo de una forma un tanto molesta por pasarse en demasía con los halagos.

\- Si es por animarle un poco al Conde. - Le sonrió él a la muchacha que ya movía la cabeza con reprobación.- Venga…que era una broma…  
\- Era ella sin duda, ¡maravilla de las maravillas!- suspiró el fantasma con gesto de romántica añoranza. - Cuanto quisiera reunirme con mi amada al fin.  
\- Pues nos ayudó mucho - intervino Beruche -, gracias a ella lo encontramos sin problemas y pudimos salir de allí. Ahora tenemos que arreglar el espejo.  
-¿Pero como lo haremos?- les inquirió el desasosegado espíritu. - Esa es arte de los maestros orfebres.  
\- Mira tío, no hay problema. Yo me he visto en la tele lo del bricolaje en casa. - Le respondió Roy dándose algo de bombo - esto estará chupado. Lo único que hay que hacer es unir los cachos, que sólo son tres así que…

 

Mientras lo decía sacaba los fragmentos del arcón, posteriormente también fue a sacar las barras que formaban el marco, pero con la mala fortuna de que una de ellas cayó sobre el pedazo de cristal mayor dividéndolo en otros cinco. Beruche y el fantasma miraron horrorizados aquel estropicio mientras Roy intentaba justificarse con una expresión algo idiota en el semblante.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, ¿ahora son siete, no? Pues pegaremos los siete.  
-¡Tened cuidado por la efigie de Santo Tomás!- aulló el fantasma - o acabaréis con todas mis esperanzas...  
\- “Tranquilo, tronco” - le calmó el chico usando las manos para hacer un espacio. - Que yo soy un manitas. ¿Vale?, lo otro ha sido un accidente.  
\- Debemos darnos prisa, son más de las cuatro - informó Beruche consultando su reloj con inquietud. -  
-¿A qué hora amanece aquí?- preguntó Roy al fantasma. -  
\- Por esta estación sobre las siete - les contestó - pero el gallo canta a las seis y media y ese es el momento en el que yo debo desaparecer.  
\- Pues tenemos más de dos horas para montar este espejo, no será tan difícil. - Aseveró el muchacho con un tono convencido. -  
\- El espejo debe quedar como antaño,- le recordó Beruche añadiendo con prevención y cierto desconfiado temor - así que no vayas a hacer ninguna chapuza ¿eh?  
-Mira que eres desconfiada, mujer- respondió Roy con desaprobación. - Anda, primero montaremos el marco.

 

El muchacho fue colocando las primeras barras y tratando de ensamblarlas, no se aclaraba demasiado, de no ser por las indicaciones del fantasma hubiera tardado una eternidad. Por fin, al cabo de una hora estaba montado aquel marco, que resultó ser un rectángulo bastante alto, hasta la barbilla de Roy, sujeto por un trípode.

\- Bueno, no ha quedado nada mal- se dijo éste en voz alta. -  
\- Sólo nos queda hora y media - le recordó Beruche sin darle mucho tiempo para el triunfalismo - y hay que poner los cristales.  
-¡Pues vamos allá! - sentenció Roy con el ánimo resuelto. - Esta vez será más fácil

 

Por suerte durante el tiempo que él y el espíritu habían empleado en montar el soporte Beruche se había entretenido haciendo casar las piezas de cristal. Su marido metió algunas por los bordes del marco que luego debía apretar. Sin embargo esta labor era mucho más difícil de lo que él o ninguno suponía y las piezas continuamente se soltaban obligándole a sujetarlas al vuelo, y produciéndole no pocos arañazos y cortes.

-¡Maldita sea!- mascullaba él secándose la sangre. - Como odio esto.  
-¿No decías que te gustaba tanto?- le recordó Beruche con un marcado retintín. - Señor manitas por televisión.  
\- Vale, vale, pues dime como unimos los pedazos porque yo no encuentro la manera de hacerlo.- Se quejó él ahora realmente contrariado. – Salvo que vendan pegamento o cola por aquí.  
\- Intenta soldarlos con tu energía.- Le sugirió su esposa. -  
\- Se derretirían- objetó Roy - ya lo había pensado.  
\- Vaya, pues si que es un problema - admitió Beruche llevándose una mano a la barbilla para tratar de pensar aunque al poco se le ocurrió. – ¿Y si los congelo?  
-Entonces el hielo tapará el espejo y no se reflejará bien.- Opuso su esposo con el asentimiento solidario del conde.-  
\- Ha de verse con total claridad, como en una despejada noche del estío.- Declaró el fantasma.-

 

El grupo quedó pensativo. Ninguno encontraba la solución, fue entonces la casualidad la que vino en su ayuda, Roy se volvió a rozar con un borde del cristal y lo manchó de la sangre que le produjo éste al cortarle. Maldijo enfadado y lo puso junto a otro de los fragmentos y he aquí que ambos ensamblaron perfectamente.

-¡La sangre!- exclamó el espectro declarando. -¡Claro! las afrentas se lavan con sangre, el espejo estaba afrentado por mi causa y tu sangre borrará mi deshonra.  
-¡Pues que bien!- repuso Roy con marcado sarcasmo. - Y tenía que ser la mía, ¡qué casualidad!  
\- Eres mi caballero vengador- le explicó el conde. –  
-Para vengadores ¿Por qué no llamas alm Capitán América?...

Aunque viendo la suplicante expresión en los ojos del fantasma y el deseo de ayudarle de su esposa, el chico suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues nada, llamad a la UVI móvil –les pidió Roy con su toque irónico habitual para añadir. -Me voy a desangrar un rato. Al menos espero que me den un carnet de donante y un sándwich cuando termine.

 

Dicho y hecho, el chico manchó los rebordes de los fragmentos restantes con un poco más de su sangre y estos encajaron a la perfección. Todos sonrieron entusiasmados. El espejo por fin estaba completo y brillaba como el sol devolviendo los tonos dorados de Roy, transformado en súper guerrero para comprobar el efecto de su arreglo. Estaban exultantes, ¡lo habían logrado!, pero en ese momento la alarma del reloj de Beruche dio las seis sacándoles de su euforia.

\- Debemos darnos prisa - urgió ella - sólo resta media hora.  
-¿Qué debemos hacer pues?,- inquirió el fantasma con todo su interés. -  
\- Entrar en el mundo de los espíritus- le respondió Roy. - Eso nos dijo tu amada. Y tú debes comportarte con valor una vez allí o todo esto no habrá servido para nada.  
\- Lo recordaré, ¡por San Jorge que lo haré!,- exclamó el aparecido echando mano de la empuñadura de su espada. -   
-¡Vaya! , creía que esa era una invocación galesa - intervino Beruche sorprendida. -  
\- Si, es que tenía un tío que se fue a guerrear allí- explicó el conde con tono más distendido. - Me contaba historias de los bretones y los gaélicos. Mitos de una espada clavada en una roca, ¡qué pamplinas!...  
\- Si, ya hemos visto Excalibur en el cine, no está nada mal. - Le cortó Roy. – Venga, ahora debemos entrar,- añadió con carácter de urgencia. -  
\- Pero ella no nos dijo como hacerlo- objetó Bertie mirando su reflejo en aquel espejo. - Sólo dijo entrad.  
\- Dejadme a mí tal labor- le respondió el fantasma acercándose al espejo, él era el único que no se reflejaba, a pesar de ello, se puso enfrente del objeto levantando los brazos y mirando hacia el espejo exclamó. - ¡Oh, Señor todopoderoso y sagrados profetas y santos! Vosotros que veláis por el reposo eterno de mis antepasados permitídme que yo, en buena hora pueda reunirme al fin con ellos y sea digno de reivindicarme a sus ojos y a los vuestros.

 

Entonces ocurrió algo más que notable, el resplandor dorado de Roy fue sustituido por uno azulado, tanto Beruche como él dejaron de reflejarse y fue el espíritu del fantasma quien se reflejó en una superficie que parecía ondular movida por una inexistente brisa. El espectro entonces se volvió hacia ellos y les indicó.

\- Ahora podemos pasar. Seguidme en buena hora - atravesó el espejo sin dudar desapareciendo tras aquella pulida superficie. -   
-¿Vamos?- preguntó Beruche nerviosa. -  
-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?,- le respondió Roy tratando de calmar las inquietudes de su esposa. -  
\- Dame la mano y pasemos juntos- le pidió ella con resquemor. -

 

Roy la sujetó de la mano y saltó a la de tres al interior del espejo llevando a Beruche tras de sí. Aterrizaron de un modo exento de brusquedad en una habitación muy amplia, iluminada por velas negras. El espectro de Don Sancho les aguardaba allí, pero era más denso a la vista y diríase que incluso podrían tocarlo si alargaban la mano.

\- Las cosas son distintas aquí- les informó el fantasma. - Ésta es la entrada al mundo de los espíritus. Más allá de esta sala está la puerta que lleva a la Eternidad, donde podré reunirme con mi amada.  
\- Pues ¿a qué esperamos?- le espetó Roy con impaciencia - ¡busquemos esa puerta, tío!...  
-Realmente os aprecio, y agradezco vuestra ayuda, pero me temo que no somos familia.- Declaró el espectro.- No soy vuestro tío, caballero.

 

Roy suspiró moviendo la cabeza, Bertie en cambio se sonrió divertida. Finalmente se centraron en lo que les ocupaba. Avanzaron los tres por aquel amplísimo salón que parecía bordeado por ataúdes de recia madera. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos se percataron de que estos crujían, el rechinar de unos goznes les puso en guardia, el fantasma advirtió con horror lo que pasaba.

\- No me digas que esto es lo que yo creo que es…- Pudo musitar Roy mirando de reojo.-  
-¡Son ellos!, ¡las ánimas!, montan guardia aquí en esta zona de espera, no quieren cruzar a la eternidad y tratarán de impedírmelo.  
\- Pues estamos listos- respondió su interlocutor colocándose en posición de combate. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, clavarles la tapa?  
\- Escapar de ellas o acabarán con mis esperanzas y con vosotros.- Les dijo el conde visiblemente aterrado. -  
-¿Qué pueden hacernos?- inquirió Beruche asustada - ¿matarnos? ¡Qué horror!  
\- No sólo eso - le rebatió el fantasma - además de quedarse con vuestros cuerpos para beber vuestra energía vital, se apoderarían de vuestras almas a las que darían tormento eternamente.  
\- No suena demasiado bien- terció Roy aumentando su energía e instando a sus compañeros -¡Vámonos!

 

Pero ya era tarde, aquellos ataúdes de madera se habían abierto y de ellos se alzaban figuras descarnadas ataviadas con unas oxidadas armaduras y jirones de capas, sus esqueléticas manos iban armadas por herrumbrosas espadas y de sus cuencas vacías brotaban dos refulgentes ojos rojos.

\- ¡Son los templarios malditos! - Exclamó el conde con horror.-   
-¡Joder! , esto parece una película de Bruce Campbell - exclamó Roy preguntándose en voz alta con patente temor. - A ver como luchamos contra esos capullos. Ya podría tener una motosierra y una escopeta de cañones recortados…

 

Beruche blandía su espada de hielo apoyada en la espalda de su esposo. Los esqueléticos seres les habían rodeado sin dejarles ninguna posibilidad de salir de allí, el olor a podredumbre y muerte que exhalaban saturaba el ambiente. Roy la emprendió con rayos de energía pero estos les atravesaban sin hacerles mella.

-¡Mierda, mierda, y más mierda!- aullaba el joven. - Es como si les enfocara con la luz de la linterna. No hay nada que hacer. Y encima a estos tipos les ha abandonado el desodorante. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se ducharán?,- inquirió con su típico tono de chanza pese a que la situación era cada vez más desesperada. -  
-¡Ahora no estamos para bromas, debemos luchar, ya te dije antes, no como Roy y Beruche- exclamó su esposa con decisión - sino como Asthel y Lorein! ¡Naturaleza sagrada del bosque de Rarel, dame tu fuerza y poder contra los seres de la muerte! - Invocó gritando al tiempo que levantaba los brazos. -

 

La espada de hielo de Beruche refulgió con un tono azul cielo intenso, con ella pudo parar el primer mandoble que uno de esos seres le había asestado con espasmódicos movimientos. Su marido entonces comprendió. Gritando a su vez.

-¡Inmemorial Sword de Aliance, ven en mi ayuda! - y al punto se materializó en su mano derecha una soberbia espada que brillaba en tonos dorados. Él vestía ahora una blanca armadura y ella un ligero manto blanco de gasas y luz, cuya aura repelía a los malignos seres que les acosaban. Roy contraatacó desarmando a uno de ellos con un mandoble. - ¡Ahora vais a ver payasos a dieta! Esto ya es otra cosa. Me he visto todas las películas de Errol Flynt. 

 

No obstante, aquellos terribles entes proseguían avanzando, saliendo de los ataúdes como si su número fuera inagotable. La pareja luchaba con bravura pero sus fuerzas decaían, notaban como si esos seres se las estuvieran arrebatando poco a poco y las ánimas descarnadas les empujaban cada vez más hacia la pared. Roy buscaba con la mirada al fantasma del Conde Sancho sin poder encontrarle. Éste se había apartado de aquellos zombis que parecían ignorarle por el momento, absortos en obtener la esencia vital de los mortales. El fantasma entonces se encontró con que una puerta, que hasta entonces no habían visto, estaba abierta y reconoció enseguida la entrada de la Eternidad.

-¡Por fin, tras siglos de penar lo he conseguido, ahora podré unirme a mi amada para siempre!- Exclamó lleno de júbilo. – Ésta es la puerta del amor…

 

Entonces escuchó los gritos de Roy que hasta en esa dramática situación estaban cargados de sarcasmo.

\- Eso, ¿tú no nos ayudarás, verdad? Te vas a quedar ahí tranquilamente esperando a que llegue el autobús del Cielo para montarte en él. Y vas a dejar que estos asquerosos nos hagan pinchos morunos.

 

El Conde dudó, aquellos mortales le habían ayudado arriesgando sus vidas por él. Pero el tiempo se agotaba, el gallo estaba a punto de cantar, si no cruzaba el umbral, pronto, muy pronto perdería para siempre la oportunidad. Meditó unos instantes, aquella puerta parecía cerrarse. Sin embargo escuchó el grito de auxilio de Beruche, a punto de ser desarmada por uno de esos esqueléticos templarios y supo cuál era su deber.

-¡Esperad, teneos ahí, villanos sin alma!- les gritó a aquellas criaturas desenvainando su espada. -Que es un caballero castellano el que va a vuestro encuentro, rufianes, malditos. Me dispongo a lidiar contra vosotros en desigual combate. ¡Por el apóstol Santiago y cierra las Españas!

 

El Conde acometió con gran fuerza despedazando a varios de los seres que rodeaban a Beruche y Roy. Los malignos se fijaron en su nuevo oponente y la pareja de esposos, aliviada por unos instantes en los que pudieron recobrar el aliento, contraatacaron eliminando a sus enemigos. Y ocurrió que sobre la cabeza del espectro del Conde comenzó a brillar un halo de luz que hizo que los restantes seres malignos se replegasen hacia sus túmulos.

-“¡Non fullades cobardes e viles criaturas que es sólo un caballero el que os acomete!”- 

 

Lanzó el fantasma de Don Sancho por grito de Guerra en tanto que desarbolaba cabezas de sus adversarios que seguían huyendo aun sin ellas. 

-¡Eso es lo que llamo yo olvidarse hasta de la cabeza!- rió Roy aliviado - y es que las prisas no son buenas... y el caso es que esa frase del Conde me resulta familiar- añadió pensativo -, ¿dónde la habré oído yo antes?  
\- Mira Roy…- le llamó Beruche sacándole de su concentración. - Esos seres se desvanecen...

 

En efecto, los restos de armaduras de aquellos entes malignos caían al suelo, la claridad del día parecía llenar esa estancia, el Conde se detuvo, sabía lo que ello significaba, entonces se oyó el canto del gallo. Bajando la espada y la cabeza con gesto alicaído, el espectro musitó.

\- He perdido la esperanza, finalmente y cuando lo tuve tan cerca. Deberé resignarme a mi maldición eterna.  
-¡Oh no!,- exclamó Bertie conmovida y entristecida. - ¡Cuanto lo siento!, pudo haberse ido pero volvió a ayudarnos.

 

El Conde dedicó una mirada hacia aquella puerta que ya se había clausurado por completo. Pese a ello sonrió y dijo dirigiéndose a sus interlocutores que le miraban apenados.

\- Era mi deber y habría faltado a mi honor de caballero de haberos dejado en ese peligroso trance sin auxiliaros señora y a vos, señor, noble adalid de mi causa. Arriesgasteis vuestras mortales vidas por mí y también vuestras almas inmortales. No podría haber sido feliz en la Eternidad sin acudir en ayuda de seres tan valerosos y de noble espíritu.  
\- Te has portado - asintió Roy agregando con pesar. - Debo reconocer que no eras ningún cobarde en el fondo, sino un verdadero caballero. Seguro que les darías una buena paliza a los moros aunque eso suene ahora políticamente incorrecto. Lo siento tío.  
\- Siempre te estaremos agradecidos por tu ayuda y seguro que tu amada Blanca se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti. - Le sonrió amablemente Beruche. -  
\- Esas palabras llenan mi espíritu de gozo- le respondió el Conde iluminando su semblante con otra sonrisa y añadiendo resignado. - En verdad que vuestros ánimos mi gentil señora serán un consuelo para mí en este eterno deambular que me espera...

 

No había terminado Sancho la frase cuando una luz blanca potentísima se hizo en la estancia a la par que esa puerta volvía a abrirse. Ante sus maravillados ojos apareció la figura etérea de Doña Blanca con un manto de tules ondeando con un maravilloso fulgor.

-¡Por fin, lo has hecho mi amado y noble conde! ¡Has logrado romper tu maldición!- declaró con un tono jovial y lleno de felicidad. -  
-¡Oh, mi adorada!- exclamó éste emocionado. - Después de tanto tiempo se me concede el volverte a ver, ¿qué es esto? ¿Otro castigo cruel para recordarme por los siglos venideros la felicidad que he perdido sin remisión?...  
\- Nada de eso, mi valeroso Don Sancho. - Sonrió ella rebatiéndole con dicha. -No es un castigo sino el premio a tu noble proceder, con la salvación a tan sólo un paso volviste para ayudar a tus amigos y ese era el acto de valor y sacrificio que tus mayores requerían de ti. Pues debes saber que, la causa principal de tu castigo no fue la cobardía, que llegado el caso se puede justificar, sino el egoísmo al dejar a tus vasallos desprotegidos frente al invasor al preocuparte sólo de tus propios sentimientos. Mas ahora tu gesto les ha conmovido y han levantado su maldición. Ya puedes reunirte con ellos como el noble descendiente de su linaje que nunca debiste dejar de ser. Ahora debes venir conmigo, camino a la Eternidad, pues tu penar en el mundo de los vivos ha terminado mi amor…

 

El espíritu no podía hablar por la emoción, Roy y Beruche también le miraban sonrientes, Bertie incluso dejó caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Lo has logrado- le comentó el muchacho al fin para desearle, ahora sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo. -Muchas felicidades y mucha suerte Sancho. Te lo mereces, amigo.  
-¡Claro!- Se sonrió Bertie que parecía haber tenido un golpe de inspiración, al preguntarle a su marido.- ¿Recuerdas la canción esa que me pusiste antes? ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
-La Puerta del Amor.- Repuso él que se acordaba bien. Repitiendo no sin emocionarse una de esas estrofas…más cuando vio al espectro del conde y al de doña Blanca darse un beso en los labios.-

Junto a la puerta del amor   
te hallé y logré besarte,   
mis sueños son ya realidad, amor. 

 

El Conde se volvió hacia ellos entonces arrodillándose ante los dos y replicó emocionadamente.

\- Gracias por todo cuanto habéis hecho por el alma de este humilde siervo del Señor. Mi gratitud será eterna y no dudéis que algún día os devolveré tan grande favor. Sed felices con vuestras vidas y el día de vuestra muerte espero veros en el Paraíso.  
\- Estáis destinados para hacer grandes cosas - añadió Doña Blanca con suma dulzura. - Vosotros y vuestros hijos y los hijos de vuestros hijos. Todos estáis benditos por la Luz. Ahora debemos dejaros.  
-¿Cómo volveremos a nuestro mundo?- le preguntó Beruche sintiéndose confusa. - No sabremos salir.  
\- Volveréis, podéis creerme- les aseguró aquella bella aparición. -  
-¿Y esos tipos tan desagradables?,- inquirió Roy preocupado al acordarse de ellos. - ¿Y si nos esperan ahí fuera?  
\- Su poder ha quedado roto por el gallo y el amanecer, nada podrán hasta el siguiente día de difuntos.- Les dijo el Conde levantándose para despedirse. – Ahora mis queridos amigos, debo dejaros ya...

 

Andando hacia su amada se fundió con ella en un abrazo largo y emotivo, así, juntos y agarrados por la cintura atravesaron aquella puerta que comenzó a cerrarse. Lo último que de ellos vieron Beruche y Roy fueron las sonrisas de sus rostros vueltos para despedirse. Aquel blanco resplandor desapareció con un último brillo de gran intensidad que obligó a ambos a cerrar los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir, se encontraron acostados en la cama de su habitación en el parador. Se miraron atónitos, incrédulos de encontrarse allí. El chico reaccionó incorporándose deprisa y mirando el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla.

\- Son las siete de la mañana- informó a su también atónita mujer. -  
-¿Cómo hemos vuelto aquí?- Le preguntó ella. - ¿Has utilizado la translación instantánea?  
\- No, no puedo usarla si no reconozco alguna energía familiar en el lugar a donde quiero ir. Nos han traído Bertie.- Respondió Roy igualmente sorprendido. -  
\- Ojalá que el conde Sancho y su dama doña Blanca sean felices- deseó ella con un suspiro. -  
\- Si, eso espero yo también. La verdad es que hacían muy buena pareja. - Convino él pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa para cambiar de tercio y agregar con una sonrisa.- Por lo menos nos hemos divertido. Y además, la comida, cena y pensión nos han salido sólo por cinco mil pelas.  
-¿Cuánto es eso en dólares?,- inquirió Beruche cuya cabeza siempre funcionaba para tratar de negocios y economía doméstica. -  
\- Unos 30 dólares más o menos- calculó Roy a bote pronto declarando satisfecho. - Ha sido una estancia muy económica.  
-¡Calla!,- rio su interlocutora abrazándose a él para asegurar con buen humor en esta ocasión. - Hubiera preferido pagar algo más y estar tranquila.  
-¿De verdad crees eso cubito?- le susurró Roy para afirmar convencido de ello. - Yo pienso que ha merecido la pena, seguro que Tommy y Connie no podrán contarnos nada tan emocionante como esto. Conociendo al paleto de Kansas llevará a tu hermana de Luna de Miel a ver trigales, ¡Ja, ja, ja!…  
\- Tienes toda la razón, ¡ji, ji, ji!...- Se rio su mujer solidariamente, tratando de imaginar a Cooan y a su amigo.-  
\- Anda, levantémonos y veamos como está todo.- Propuso jovialmente su esposo. -

 

Los dos se despabilaron y se vistieron saliendo a dar un paseo en aquella fresca mañana, el sol aún era una perla roja que besaba el horizonte y las nubes tenían aquel color sonrosado que anunciaba la claridad del nuevo día. Bien sujetos de la mano observaron aquel creciente resplandor. Roy llevó a su esposa hacia la cripta, allí, el agujero indicaba inequívocamente la realidad de su aventura. Separándose de su mujer, el chico levantó aquella parte del suelo que había arrancado para acceder a la tumba del conde.

\- Creo que le gustaría que le dejasen tranquilo - dijo en voz alta recibiendo la aprobación de Beruche. - Hasta siempre amigo. – Añadió con tono respetuoso y amable, tapando el agujero con ese gran pedazo de piedra que selló con rayos de energía dejándole como si nunca hubiera existido. -  
\- Salgamos a pasear, me apetece mucho- le pidió Bertie. -

 

Su marido la tomó en brazos y ambos salieron volando por la ventana, ¡qué diferente era aquel paraje al hostil páramo que les había envuelto en esa fría oscuridad la noche anterior! Ahora incluso la severidad de su vegetación rala se les antojaba hermosa. Y tras dar unas vueltas en círculo para ubicarse, descendieron ante la tumba de Doña Blanca. La puerta aún estaba entreabierta y él la cerró de nuevo soldándola también para evitar que nadie turbase el eterno descanso de la dama. Así, los dos recorrieron andando el camino que les separaba del parador, no había llegado nadie aun. Todo el lugar era para ellos solos, de modo que decidieron desayunar bien para recibir el nuevo día. Roy compuso un delicioso menú a base de miel y buñuelos que encontró en la cocina. Así dieron las nueve y al fin se escucharon los primeros ruidos de motores aparcando en el exterior. Al poco un preocupadísimo gerente corrió a comprobar que había pasado con aquella desventura pareja. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarles riendo y viendo los dibujos de la televisión, por cierto, de unas divertidas chicas de minifaldas que luchaban por el amor y la justicia.

-¿Te has fijado?- reía Roy preguntando con jocosidad -¿de qué me suena a mí ese ataque?..  
-¡Desde luego son muy graciosas! - admitió Beruche remachando. - ¡Nunca cambiarán!  
\- ¡Oye! - Y esa tía buena del traje de baño y las botas altas azules ¿quién será? - Exclamó jocosamente él para llevarse un capón de su sonriente esposa que le replicó divertida. -  
\- ¡Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!

 

Y en esas bromas estaban cuando el gerente, seguido por alguno de los empleados, se acercó a ellos con la ansiedad reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Están ustedes bien?- preguntó afectado, en un dubitativo inglés. -  
\- Si gracias- contestó Roy en un relajado y distendido español -, todo bien...  
\- Pero, ¿han pasado la noche aquí?- inquirió ese individuo sin poder creerlo. -  
\- Si, claro ¿dónde si no?,- sonrió Beruche en inglés. -Y muy cómodamente - añadió visiblemente divertida con la cara de asombro sus interlocutores. -  
\- Salvo por algún ruidillo no hemos tenido ninguna molestia - terció Roy afirmando con despreocupación -...pero no se preocupe ya por eso. Descubrimos las causas del ruido y las solucionamos…, definitivamente.  
\- Ya, ya, claro- tartamudeó el anonadado gerente. -  
\- Díganos ¿cuánto es el desayuno y la cena?- preguntó Beruche. -  
\- Nada, nada, la casa invita- sonrió su interlocutor que no daba crédito a lo que oía. -  
\- Muchas gracias, ahora tenemos que marcharnos,- dijo el chico levantándose junto con su mujer al término de los dibujos. - Los que vienen ahora ya me los conozco- añadió señalando a la televisión, donde un tipo que brillaba con el pelo dorado luchaba contra un bicho de larga cola en un planeta a punto de estallar. - ¡Dale caña amigo!- Animó a ese tipo dorado que tenía destrozada su ropa y sangraba con profusión. -

 

De esta forma tan particular la joven pareja de esposos dejaron atónito al gerente. Aunque entonces sucedió otra cosa más, algo extraña. El aparato de música se conectó aparentemente solo y reprodujo otra canción de aquel artista.

“Tiene casi veinte años y ya está   
cansado de soñar,   
pero tras la frontera está su hogar,   
su mundo, su ciudad. 

Piensa que la alambrada sólo es   
un trozo de metal,   
algo que nunca puede detener   
sus ansias de volar. 

Libre,   
como el sol cuando amanece,   
yo soy libre como el mar...   
libre...como el ave que escapó de su prisión   
y puede, al fin, volar...   
libre...como el viento que recoge mi lamento   
y mi pesar,   
camino sin cesar   
detrás de la verdad   
y sabré lo que es al fin, la libertad. 

 

Con su amor por bandera se marchó   
cantando una canción,   
marchaba tan feliz que no escuchó   
la voz que le llamó,   
y tendido en el suelo se quedó   
sonriendo y sin hablar,   
sobre su pecho flores carmesí,   
brotaban sin cesar... 

 

Libre,   
como el sol cuando amanece,   
yo soy libre como el mar...   
...como el ave que escapó de su prisión   
y puede, al fin, volar...   
...como el viento que recoge mi lamento   
y mi pesar,   
camino sin cesar   
detrás de la verdad   
y sabré lo que es al fin, la libertad”

(Nino Bravo. Libre, crédito al autor)

 

-Esa canción se la dedicó a una víctima del Muro de Berlín.- Les explicó el empleado.-  
-Es muy bonita.- Suspiró Bertie con una sonrisa cuando su esposo le tradujo lo que significaba.- Y triste a la vez.  
-Sí, aunque creo que, en ésta ocasión, sé por quién está sonando, cubito. Y ahora por algo alegre. - Sonrió cómplicemente él que se dirigió al gerente para pedirle con cordial amabilidad.- Oiga amigo. ¿Por cuánto me vendería esa cinta de casete?  
-Puede llevársela si quiere.- Afirmó el interpelado.- Es muy vieja…  
-El cantante es muy bueno.- Valoró el muchacho, preguntando.- ¿Ha sacado más discos?  
-No señor…- Repuso el gerente desvelándoles para pesar de ambos.- Murió en un accidente de coche hará más de veinte años.

Los dos se miraron no sin cierto pesar. ¡Era una lástima que alguien de semejante talento no siguiera en el mundo!

-Quizás haya querido ayudarnos de algún modo.- Susurró Bertie a su esposo que asintió despacio.-

 

Y tras dar las gracias a ese empleado volvieron a su cuarto. Tras hacer las maletas salieron con ellas entrando en el coche. Éste tardó algo en arrancar pues había tenido que soportar los rigores de la noche pero, por fin, el motor ronroneó y Roy pudo salir tomando la carretera de servicio para alejarse del parador.

-¡Oh vaya! , se me olvidó sacar fotos del lugar - se lamentó Bertie. -  
-¡Qué se le va a hacer!, no todo puede salir redondo- repuso Roy jovialmente - pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a la próxima escala harás todas las que quieras. Lo importante es que hayas disfrutado con la aventura ¡Estoy seguro de que no te podrás quejar!  
\- Ha sido una experiencia muy bonita. Y me llevo el libro de la Leyenda de las Ánimas de recuerdo. - Reconoció Beruche que, de inmediato quiso saber. - ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?  
\- A Sevilla cubito, vamos a bailar y a movernos, después del descanso nos vendrá bien- repuso jocosa e irónicamente él. -  
-¿Descanso? ¡Tú estás loco!- rió entre atónita y divertida su mujer. -

 

Roy secundó las risas y aceleró entrando en la autovía principal camino del sur. Dispuestos él y Beruche a seguir disfrutando, como le gustaba decir al muchacho, de nuevas experiencias. Pusieron aquella casete en el coche y la siguiente canción que oyeron parecía estar compuesta para ellos mismos. Tanto que, cuando su esposo se la tradujo algunas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Bertie, recordando episodios de su propia existencia. Su marcha de Némesis, su nuevo comienzo en la Tierra con sus hermanas, el viaje a los Estados Unidos con Cooan para estudiar y las aventuras que allí vivieron, culminadas con la boda con su marido y amor reencarnado de una anterior vida. 

 

“Dejaré mi tierra por ti dejare mis campos y me iré   
lejos de aquí   
cruzare llorando el jardín y con tus recuerdos partiré   
lejos de aquí… 

de día viviré pensando en tu sonrisa   
de noche las estrellas me acompañaran   
serás como un luz que alumbra en mi camino   
me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré 

al partir un beso y una flor un te quiero una caricia y un adiós   
es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje   
las penas pesan en el corazón

Más allá del mar habrá un lugar donde el sol   
cada mañana brille más   
forjara mi destino las piedras del camino   
lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás 

buscare un lugar para ti   
donde el cielo se une con el mar   
lejos de aquí 

Con mis manos y con tu amor   
explorare encontrar otra ilusión   
lejos de aquí 

 

De día viviré pensando en tu sonrisa   
de noche las estrellas me acompañaran   
serás como una luz que alumbra en mi camino   
me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré 

al partir un beso y una flor   
un te quiero una caricia y un adiós   
es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje   
las penas pesan en el corazón 

Más allá del mar habrá un lugar donde el sol   
cada mañana brille más   
forjará mi destino las piedras del camino   
lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás 

al partir un beso y una flor   
un te quiero una caricia y un adiós   
es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje   
las penas pesan en el corazón 

Más allá del mar habrá un lugar donde el sol   
cada mañana brille más   
forjara mi destino las piedras del camino   
lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrás”.

(Nino Bravo Un beso y una flor, crédito al autor)

 

Y Roy recordaba su propia peripecia vital. La lucha por ser libre de Ese demonio que le poseyó, su propia muerte y su adiestramiento en el Cielo, soñando con volver a reunirse con Bertie. Escuchando aquello estaba igualmente emocionado. Así, con los acordes de esas melodías llegaron a su nuevo destino. Una vez en el sur, en Andalucía, no faltó la visita a lugares con la Giralda de Sevilla, la Alhambra de Granada o la Mezquita de Córdoba. Tampoco se quisieron perder alguna que otra fiesta flamenca en la que Roy casi se cargó el tablao tratando de imitar uno de aquellos zapateados. Bertie no podía dejar de reír cuando tuvieron que ayudar a su esposo a sacar un pie de entre las tablas.

-¡Qué bien te lo pasas conmigo, cubito! – Sentenció él que también sonreía divertido. – No me lo negarás.  
-¡Eres un caso! – Pudo replicar la muchacha, entre carcajadas. – No se te puede llevar a ningún sitio…

 

Por toda respuesta Roy se hizo con una flor de un jarrón cercano y, cortando un poco el tallo se la colocó en el pelo a su esposa según le explicaba.

-Mira Bertie, esta flor es un clavel. Dicen que un emperador muy importante lo mandó traer de Persia hasta aquí. Las mujeres españolas suelen ponérsela en el pelo. Y la verdad es que a ti te queda muy bien.  
-Sí, fue Carlos Primero de España y Quinto de Alemania.- Le explicó ella a su vez.- Para su gran amor la emperatriz Isabel de Portugal.  
-Cuanto sabes cubito.- Sonrió él, realmente atónito por semejante despliegue de conocimientos.- Eres otra Ami Mizuno…  
-Leí algo antes de llegar, cuando me documenté sobre Sevilla y Granada.- Repuso la muchacha sonrojada por aquella comparación con su querida amiga.-  
-Anda, mírate. ¡Ya verás lo guapa que estás! - La animó su esposo.-

 

La chica pudo contemplarse en un espejo y efectivamente, aquella bonita flor de color rojo la alegraba bastante. Los dos continuaron allí disfrutando del espectáculo y ya de noche volvieron a su hotel. Allí Roy se había preocupado de organizar una rondalla nocturna y dio una buena propina a un grupo de cantantes universitarios, (tunos los llamaban en España) para que le dieran una serenata a su esposa. Por supuesto con él participando activamente y cantando y bailando con aquellos modernos juglares. Beruche salió al balcón encantada y divertida con todo aquello.

 

“Mocita dame el clavel,   
Dame el clavel de tu boca,   
Que pá eso no hay que tener   
Mucha vergüenza ni poca.   
Yo te daré el cascabel,   
Te lo prometo mocita,   
Si tú me das esa miel   
Que llevas en la boquita. 

(Estribillo):   
Clavelitos, clavelitos,   
Clavelitos de mi corazón.   
Hoy te traigo clavelitos   
Colorados igual que un fresón.   
Si algún día clavelitos   
No lograra poderte traer,   
No te creas que ya no te quiero,   
Es que no te los pude traer. 

Música 

La tarde que a media luz   
Vi tu boquita de guinda,   
Yo no he visto en Sta. Cruz   
Otra mocita más linda.   
Y luego al ver el clavel   
Que llevabas en el pelo,   
Mirándolo creí ver   
Un pedacito de cielo.”

(Clavelitos canción de Tuna crédito al autor)

 

Y tras este tema tan tradicional de su repertorio incluso cantaron una de las canciones que Roy había oído en la radio de un grupo del país que le gustó bastante. Hasta se atrevió a rasgar un poco una guitarra española acompañando a los músicos.

“Al final de la Rambla   
me encontré con la Negra Flor   
que creció tan hermosa   
de su tallo enfermizo 

Al final de la Rambla   
me encontré con la Negra Flor   
¿dónde vas negra rosa,   
me regalas tu amor? 

Que tu pena fuera sólo por mi culpa   
que mi culpa fuera sólo por amor   
que los besos, flores negras   
de la Rambla son 

O de un rincón… “

 

(La Negra Flor, Radio Futura, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar se ocupó de traducirle a su encantada esposa aquella tonada. Después se despidieron de esos tunos. Éstos, muy simpáticos y joviales, le regalaron a él una capa y una bota de vino y a ella un raño de flores, parecidas a la que describían en la canción, pero de colores rojos y blancos. El matrimonio correspondió invitándoles a cenar. Esa era una bonita forma de cerrar su estancia en aquel país y de terminar su viaje. Al día siguiente volvieron a Madrid y tomaron el avión de regreso a EE.UU. Desde luego tendrían muchas cosas que contar a su vuelta y ya estaban deseando ver a sus amigos para compartir con ellos estas experiencias que serían unos bonitos recuerdos para toda la vida.


	5. El viaje de novios de Tom y Cooan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Luna de Miel más que romántica, repleta de aventuras y misterio para la joven pareja

Unos días después de la boda, Tom y Cooan hablaban muy ilusionados sobre el viaje de novios. Roy y Beruche se habían ido a Europa, lo hicieron al día siguiente de la ceremonia y la celebración. Ail y Ann pasarían unos días en la Tierra y después viajarían a un prometedor planeta que habían detectado, a fin de establecerse. Por su parte la otra pareja de recién casados pensó que lo mejor sería aguardar un par de días a fin de preparar las cosas con más calma. Sentada en el sofá, la muchacha ojeaba encantada unos folletos de agencias de viajes con destinos exóticos.

\- Mira esto Tom...viaje a la India y conozca las maravillas de una civilización milenaria...el “Taj Mahal”, pasear por las orillas del Ganges…  
\- Suena bien,- dijo él acercándose -¿Y éste de China?..- señaló el viaje de la página de al lado. - Allí tienen muchas escuelas de Kung - Fu, ¡seguro que aprendo algo! Y podríamos ver la Gran Muralla. Al menos un cachito de ella.  
\- ¡Pero Tom! - replicó Cooan frunciendo el ceño para recordarle. - Será nuestra luna de miel, podrás estar unos días sin artes marciales, ¿verdad?..  
-Claro que sí- sonrió él tratando de evitar que Cooan se enfadase.- Era sólo una broma, cariño. Te aseguro que sólo estaré pendiente de ti – 

Y para subrayarlo le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su esposa que sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece Hawái?- señaló ella tras pasar unas páginas - Es un sitio tan romántico, con nativos, leyendas de piratas...playas paradisiacas…siempre he querido ir allí. Bueno, al menos desde que me instalé en la Tierra y charlaba con las chicas de vez en cuando.

 

Le venían recuerdos de algunas conversaciones en el santuario Hikawa. En particular cierto día, un año antes de ir a los Estados Unidos a estudiar, que ella y su hermana Bertie se pasaron por allí. Su amiga la sacerdotisa, ataviada con su kimono de faena estaba terminando de barrer un poco los aledaños del jardín plagado de hojarasca en el final del otoño. Fue Cooan la que, sonriente, la saludó.

-Hola Rei…  
-¡Ah, hola Cooan!, ¿Qué tal Bertie? ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí? - Replicó la muchacha con una sonrisa.-  
-Teníamos la tarde libre. Hoy les toca a nuestras hermanas abrir la tienda.- Le respondió Beruche.-  
-Sí, le pedí a mi hermana que me acompañase a dar una vuelta y venir a visitarte.- Añadió Cooan que preguntó.- ¿No está Yuuichirou?...  
-No- suspiró la sacerdotisa dejando la escoba apoyada en un árbol cercano para contar a sus amigas.- Resulta que sus padres celebraban su aniversario y han invitado a la familia a pasar unos días en Hawái.  
-¡Vaya! Sus padres deben de tener mucho dinero para permitirse un viaje así. - Comentó Bertie.-  
-Sí, su padre tiene un próspero negocio. Una gran empresa. Y son ricos desde hace generaciones.- Les contó la sacerdotisa.- Me enteré de ello cierta vez que se ofreció a prestarnos una cabaña en las montañas a las chicas y a mí.  
-¡Vaya! Pues con semejante partido me sorprende que no le hagas un poquito más de caso.- Se sonrió Bertie.-  
-Pues a mí, lo que me sorprende es que no te haya invitado a ir.- Sonrió Cooan haciendo que su amiga se ruborizase.-  
-¡Pero qué decís! - Trató de replicar Rei tapándose las mejillas con ambas manos.-

 

Sus interlocutoras sonrieron divertidas. Estaba claro que eso había afectado a la aparentemente severa sacerdotisa. No obstante cambiaron por un instante de tema. Fue Cooan la que le ofreció.

-Te quedan aún muchas hojas por barrer, Rei-Chan. Deja que te ayudemos.  
-No os preocupéis, no tardaré mucho.- Contestó la aludida haciéndose de nuevo con la escoba.-  
-Entre las tres acabaremos antes aún- Terció Bertie con todo el aire de una aseveración lógica e incuestionable.-

 

Su amiga sonrió, de modo que, entre las tres se pusieron acabando en apenas una hora. Luego, en agradecimiento, la inquilina del Santuario las invitó a un té. Pudieron charlar un poco más.

-De modo que Hawái, ¿Eh? - Comentó Cooan retomando aquel tema para expresar con un suspiro.- Algún día me gustaría conocerlo.  
-Sí, no estaría mal que fuésemos las cuatro.- Comentó su hermana agregando, eso sí, con un suspiro.- Aunque cualquier le propone eso a Petz.  
-Sería el lugar ideal para una Luna de Miel. - Convino Rei.-

 

Todas se ruborizaron un poco. Aunque fue Bertie la que pudo decir…

-Bueno, en cualquier ocasión sería un destino muy bonito para visitar. Quizás podamos ir juntas un día.  
-Sería estupendo.- Convino su hermana mirando a la sacerdotisa.- Un viaje de grupo…

 

En ese momento alguien más llegó. Era Ami, llevaba unos cuantos libros bajo el brazo. Todas se alegraron mucho de verla, en especial Bertie. La guerrera Mercurio sonrió y comentó.

-No sabía que fuerais a venir. Quedé ayer con Rei en ayudarla a barrer un poco y estudiar después.  
-¿Ibas a estudiar con Ami?- Quiso saber Cooan.-  
-No, ¡ni en sueños! - Sonrió su interlocutora aclarando.- Le iba a dejar la sala de meditación para que pudiera hacerlo ella tranquila.  
-Los vecinos están de obras y arman muchísimo escándalo.- Suspiró la recién llegada que les explicó.- La biblioteca está cerrada por reformas de modo que le pedí a Rei ese favor.  
-¿Y las demás?- Se interesó Beruche.-   
-No hay quién las haga venir, en cuanto mencioné la palabra estudiar todas me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo. - Se sonrió Ami, haciendo que sus amigas se rieran a su vez.-  
-Pues estaré encantada de estudiar contigo. Nosotras ya ayudamos a Rei a terminar de barrer las hojas. Y si tú y yo terminamos pronto podríamos echar una partidita…- Afirmó Beruche con visible ilusión.-

Su amiga convino en ello, entre tanto Cooan le comentó a Rei.

-Nosotras podemos charlar un rato mientras.

 

Y así fue, en tanto su hermana y Ami se metían a estudiar, ella y su amiga quedaron departiendo en la entrada del santuario.

-Dime una cosa Rei.- Le inquirió Cooan, ahora con más seriedad en el semblante.- Si no te parece una intromisión. ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por Yuuichirou? Todavía recuerdo cuando luchamos y cómo te arriesgaste por salvarle. Debo admitir que incluso entonces, siendo maligna, me dejaste impresionada por aquello.

Aunque su amiga bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, sus ojos parecían tristes y su interlocutora lo percibió…

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Inquirió la muchacha.- ¿Sucede algo malo?...  
-No, no es eso. - Pudo responder Rei, casi musitando las palabras.- Realmente no lo sé. Ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que siento. Y lo que es más. No quiero aceptar un compromiso que me sea imposible de cumplir.  
-No te entiendo.- Comentó su amiga observándola con extrañeza.- Si le quisieras no creo que eso fuese impedimento. Tú eres una mujer muy enérgica y cumplidora. Y con una determinación tal que si deseas algo no paras hasta lograrlo.

Aunque la aludida no respondió enseguida. Tomó aire despacio y finalmente afirmó.

-Tú y tus hermanas mejor que nadie podéis comprenderlo. Vinisteis del futuro, Cooan.- Le recordó la sacerdotisa.- Sabéis de sobra lo que allí pasó…

 

La interpelada la observaba sin comprender. Rei se dio cuenta de eso, y entonces la miró, esbozando una débil sonrisa para añadir.

-Soy una guerrera guardiana, una princesa planetaria. Tengo obligaciones de las que no puedo escapar.  
-Pero ahora vives de modo normal. Eso se acabó.- Opuso Cooan, alegando.- Ese futuro ha cambiado.  
-Querida amiga.- Repuso su contertulia.- Hay cosas de las que una no puede huir. Tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar mis deberes. Y no deseo dar falsas esperanzas a nadie…

 

En esta ocasión fue Cooan la que bajó la cabeza y musitó entristecida.

-Lo siento Rei. Ojalá que pudieras ser feliz con alguien algún día.  
-Yo ya soy feliz, tengo a las demás guerreras, estáis tus hermanas y tú, que también sois unas queridas amigas.  
-Lo mismo digo.- La sonrió animosamente su interlocutora para afirmar con afecto.-Y si algún día llegara a casarme y tener hijos no querría a otra persona para amadrinarlos que no fueses tú. ¿Harías eso por mí?

 

Eso hizo sonreír ampliamente a su amiga que contestó con emoción y felicidad.

-Para mí sería un gran honor. Y una gran alegría Cooan-chan. ..¡Ojalá que un día se haga realidad! Me alegraría muchísimo por ti.  
-Bueno. Después del desengaño que sufrí…no tengo demasiadas expectativas por ahora.  
-Todo llegará. Seguro que aún debes conocer al chico adecuado para ti.- Casi le profetizó su contertulia.-  
-Espero que tengas razón.- Convino su interlocutora.-

 

Las dos se tomaron de las manos con expresiones dichosas. Aquello desde luego se le quedó grabado a Cooan. Ahora la llamada de su esposo la sacó de esos recuerdos. 

-Me parece una buena idea. Será un viaje estupendo. ¿Verdad Connie? ¿Connie?- Insistió él pues la muchacha parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.-

Al fin la aludida reaccionó, casi mirándole con expresión ida…  
-Sí, será maravilloso. Lo pasaremos muy bien y tendremos muchas cosas que contar a la vuelta.- Sonrió llena de ilusión en cuanto se centró en las palabras de su esposo.-

 

El chico asintió. A él también le parecía una idea atractiva. Y así lo manifestó.

-Pues entonces vayamos, ya está decidido, mañana mismo iré a por los billetes de avión.  
-¿Tiene que ser en avión?- le objetó Cooan algo preocupada - es que siempre me mareo.

Su marido puso cara de circunstancias aunque enseguida logró componer una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Intentaré que nos den pasajes de barco, pero tardaremos más en llegar - advirtió el muchacho -   
-Eso no me importa- sonrió ella remachando con un tono bastante insinuador. - Así podremos estar más tiempo los dos juntos en el camarote.

 

Y para darle una muestra de lo que quería decir se abrazó a él, después ambos rodaron por el sofá. El resto del día pasó entre interesantes maniobras por ver quién quedaba encima del otro. A la mañana siguiente, los dos se dirigieron a la agencia de viajes más próxima, allí, una encantadora señorita les atendió. Quedaron en irse quince días a Hawái. Sin incluir el crucero. De vuelta a casa se les fue la tarde en preparar las maletas, se fueron a dormir pronto, pues el barco zarpaba a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. En sueños, a la mente de Cooan volvía aquella conversación que mantuviera con Rei hacía ya tanto tiempo, sobre el viaje a Hawái de Yuuichirou por el aniversario de sus padres…

-En serio Rei-chan. No creo que por conocer a sus padres hubiera ningún problema. Tienes que ser un poco más flexible contigo misma. Aunque al menos no te puso en ese compromiso.  
-Verás.- Le decía su amiga casi en tono de confesión.- Lo cierto es que en realidad Yuuichirou sí que me propuso acompañarle. Pero le dije que no.

 

Cooan la miró con la boca abierta, apenas si pudo replicar.

-¡Pero Rei! Habría sido una bonita experiencia.  
-Aparte de lo que te dije. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el santuario.- Opuso su interlocutora algo ruborizada ahora.-

 

Aunque con la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga puesta sobre ella, la sacerdotisa enseguida suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y añadió.

-Tampoco quería darle una impresión equivocada. Eso de ir a la celebración de sus padres, estos podrían haber supuesto que, ya sabes…éramos otra cosa más que amigos…  
-Ese chico te quiere mucho.- Declaró Cooan posando una mano sobre las de su amiga según le comentaba.- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Cuando luchamos y te ataqué recuerdo que no dudó ni un instante en interponerse entre mi “dark fire” y tú. Aquello fue lo primero que me hizo reflexionar. Realmente me sorprendió mucho, que alguien fuese capaz de hacer algo así por otra persona que, aparentemente le trataba tan mal.

 

Ahora su amiga bajó de nuevo la vista, diríase que algo apenada. Cooan enseguida se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso.  
-Lo sé...no te preocupes. Si le trato así es por una buena razón. Como te dije antes no es tan fácil.- Replicó Rei a su vez.- Incluso sin hablar del futuro tú sabes perfectamente que ahora sigo teniendo obligaciones como guerrera, además de como sacerdotisa, y también quisiera labrarme un porvenir, quizás en el mundo de la canción. De momento no tengo tiempo para romances. Me gusta ser independiente y a Yuuichirou le considero como un buen amigo….nada más.  
-¿Estás segura de eso?- Insistió su interlocutora.-  
-Recuerdo una vez que el muy tonto hasta se quiso pelear con una de mis compañeras sailors porque en su identidad civil, vestía como un chico. ¡La tomó un pretendiente mío! - Sonrió ahora la sacerdotisa moviendo la cabeza.- Es un muchacho demasiado celoso.  
-Comprendo…- Pudo decir Cooan que se daba cuenta de que ese tema era algo incómodo para su amiga, de modo que afirmó.- Pues ojalá que alguien me propusiera a mí algún día ir a Hawái.   
-Bueno, ya lo ha propuesto tu hermana- le recordó su contertulia.-  
-Me refiero a un chico apuesto y que me quiera de veras.- Le confesó ahora ella a su interlocutora.-  
-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que eso algún día ocurrirá.- Afirmó Rei.-  
-¿De verdad lo crees? - Inquirió la joven visiblemente esperanzada.-  
-Claro, no soy sacerdotisa y tengo el don de la videncia para nada- se sonrió divertida Rei.-  
-Tú sabes algo que no me cuentas.- Sospechó Cooan con otra sonrisita añadiendo.- ¿Has visto algo en tus llamas sobre eso?..  
-No puedo decirte nada.- Replicó su amiga haciéndose la misteriosa.-  
-¿Cómo que no?- rio ahora Cooan abalanzándose sobre ella para tratar de hacerle cosquillas en tanto preguntaba nuevamente.- Anda dímelo… ¿Me has visto de viaje a Hawái con algún chico guapo?...  
-Vas a tener que esperar a ver qué sucede.- Decía la aludida zafándose como podía de aquel amistoso ataque.-

 

Las dos rodaron entre risas por el césped del Santuario, colocándose alternativamente la una sobre la otra. Al final se separaron quedando tumbadas cada una sobre la hierba y sin dejar de reír. Debieron de hacer tanto escándalo que hasta Ami y Bertie salieron del cuarto de estudio atraídas por el ruido. Dormida, la muchacha sonreía rememorando todos esos acontecimientos, ¡qué distintos eran de la anterior batalla a muerte que mantuvieron ambas!

-Mi querida Rei-chan…mi amiga.- Musitaba sumida en ese mundo onírico.-

 

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, arrancándola de ese recuerdo. Cooan abrió un ojo y bostezó. Estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando se percató de que tenían que marcharse de viaje. Se incorporó de un salto y despertó a Tom moviéndole de un hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? - murmuró el chico todavía entre sueños.-  
-¡Vamos Tom!, tenemos que levantarnos, el barco zarpa a las nueve - le recordó su alarmada esposa. -

 

Al oír esto el chico también se incorporó de un salto. Él y Cooan se levantaron y prepararon a toda prisa. Por fortuna tenían el equipaje hecho, sólo tuvieron que llamar un taxi y dirigirse al puerto. El viaje hasta allí duró dos horas, la tarifa no fue barata pero llegaron a tiempo. El barco zarparía en diez minutos, ambos embarcaron y ella suspiró aliviada.

-¡Creía que lo perderíamos!...  
-Hubiese sido un viaje de novios muy corto - rio Tom- pero ya estamos en marcha. Vamos a tomar algo al restaurante....  
-Sí, tengo hambre, ¡qué bien!, esto de no ir en avión es magnífico, así no me marearé.- Se alegró su esposa.-

 

Se tomaron un ligero almuerzo, más tarde fueron a su camarote, era espacioso y bastante lujoso, estaba dotado de una amplia cama con sábanas azules que armonizaban con las paredes. Un baño incorporado provisto de ducha, grandes roperos de buena madera, una mesilla con televisión, un coqueto sofá de dos plazas y una gran ventana de ojo de buey al exterior para poder admirar las vistas. Cooan se asomó a curiosear y sólo pudo divisar una interminable extensión de agua.

-Estamos rodeados de mar por todas partes- le dijo a su marido que estaba colocando sus cosas en el armario.- Espero que esto no se hunda.  
-¡Vamos Cooan!- rio Tom- menuda ocurrencia, ni que fuéramos en el Titanic. Anda, vamos a dar un paseo por la cubierta....

 

La muchacha estuvo de acuerdo y tras colocar sus cosas en orden y vestidos de corto, aunque con una chaqueta por encima de los hombros, pues comenzaba a atardecer y refrescaba, salieron a cubierta. Había bastante gente y numerosas parejas que también paseaban de la mano como ellos.

-Fíjate- le dijo Tom en tono confidencial - debe de haber muchos matrimonios jóvenes como nosotros.  
-No me extraña, es tan romántico ir en barco - afirmó ella agarrándose ahora a un brazo de su marido. -

 

Recorrieron el buque de proa a popa, allí se fijaron en la gran piscina. Cerca de ella se disponía una larga hilera de tumbonas con sus sombrillas.

-Mañana vendremos a darnos un baño- propuso Cooan. - No creí que en un barco cupiese una piscina tan grande.  
-Es un transatlántico - explicó el muchacho - al menos tiene trescientos metros de eslora y muchas cubiertas de altura. Cabe perfectamente una piscina olímpica, aunque ésta sea la mitad aproximadamente...  
-Deberíamos volver al camarote, está anocheciendo y dentro de una hora el capitán da la cena de bienvenida- recordó la joven -tenemos que cambiarnos.  
-Tienes razón, - convino él, deseoso de tomar algo - volvamos.

 

Tomados de la mano volvieron a su camarote y se arreglaron para la cena. Cooan con un espléndido traje de noche violeta a tono con sus ojos y una flor blanca prendida en el pelo y Tom con un smoking muy elegante.

-¡Cómo te pareces ahora a Tuxedo Kamen!- sonrió la chica mirando a su esposo con detenimiento, para añadir. - Si llevases un antifaz y un ramo de rosas le darías el pego incluso a Usagi-chan. ¡Ja, ja!  
-Pues tú no te pareces a ninguna otra. No la hay tan bonita como tú. ¡Estás preciosa con ese vestido! - Se admiró él, haciendo sonrojar de paso a la muchacha. -

 

Y sin dedicar más comentarios a sus atuendos salieron del camarote cerrando la puerta. Al cabo de recorrer los pasillos y algunas cubiertas llegaron al comedor del barco y ocuparon su mesa. Al principio de la cena el capitán se dirigió a los pasajeros expresándoles su deseo de que tuvieran una travesía agradable y comentándoles las diversas escalas que realizarían por las islas de Hawái, la propia isla grande, Maui, Kauai, Malokai y Lanai con destino final en Oahu, donde atracarían en la ciudad de Honolulu, la capital del Estado. Después, la cena transcurrió entre actuaciones de humoristas, magos y canciones que les entretuvieron mucho a ambos. Luego un baile, la pareja danzó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, despertando la admiración de muchos pasajeros por su estilo y después, muy cansados pero contentos de la velada, se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente los deseos de Cooan de ir a la piscina se frustraron a causa de una tempestad. Para desgracia suya el barco se movía tanto o más que un avión y eso le produjo un fuerte mareo. La pobre tuvo que estar en la cama durante todo el día mientras Tom se preocupaba de cuidarla...

-¿Estás mejor, cariño?- se interesaba solícitamente él mientras le ponía una compresa fría en la cabeza.-  
-Ay, sí, un poco mejor- susurró la joven para lamentarse de seguido. - ¡Qué mala suerte! Y yo que creí que en un barco tan grande no me podría marear...  
-Lo tuyo tampoco es la navegación - sonrió su esposo preguntando, eso sí, con curiosidad. - Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo estabas en tu nave espacial de la Luna Negra acaso no te mareabas?  
-No, - negó la chica, explicando. – Entonces, aparte de mis poderes, la nave no se movía de esta forma. Lo que siento es que mañana voy a estar hecha unos zorros, se va a terminar la travesía y yo voy a estar en la cama...- dijo apenada. -  
-No te preocupes cariño - respondió Tom tomándola de una mano para prometer - yo estaré aquí contigo. Y seguro que te pondrás bien en cuanto esta tormenta se calme, ya no debe de quedarle mucho...

 

Pero la naturaleza parecía tener otros planes. De hecho cuando el muchacho miró a través de su ojo de buey el panorama daba miedo, la mar estaba picada y llovía intensamente. Menos mal que ese barco era enorme y seguramente esta tormenta no sería nada para él. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que el chico esperaba. Sería mejor no decirle nada a su mujer, sólo eso la faltaba a la pobre. Al fin y tras unas horas la atribulada joven se durmió. Tom para no molestarla se acostó en el sofá. Al día siguiente las cosas parecían haber mejorado bastante. La tormenta había cesado y un cielo azul como las aguas y sin rastro de nubes, les recibió al despertarse.

-Buenos días cariño - saludó Cooan despertando a su marido que dormía encogido en el sofá arropado con una simple sábana. -  
-Dime - susurró él abriendo los ojos e interesándose por ella. - ¿Ya estás mejor?...  
\- Sí, estoy como nueva, siento que hayas tenido que pasar tan mala noche por mi culpa...  
-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien. - Afirmó él que levantó del sofá y se estiró, proponiendo con desenfado - vamos a desayunar.  
-Sí, quiero bajar a una de las islas…-Afirmó ella con entusiasmo casi infantil.-

 

Cooan se dio una ducha para terminar de despejarse. Ahora estaba perfectamente, el barco no se movía y eso era lo que más le importaba. Se vistió y junto con Tom fue al comedor. Una vez desayunados se prepararon para desembarcar en una de las escalas que el barco hizo en las islas cercanas al archipiélago de Hawái. Tom, tras ojear un librito que habla sobre aquel archipiélago le comentó a su esposa.

-¿Sabías que las islas son simplemente los picos que sobresalen del mar de una gran cadena montañosa?  
-¿Si? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Quiso saber ella con cara de sorpresa.-  
-Verás. Aquí pone que antes eran conocidas como las islas Sándwich. Y que son parte de la cadena montañosa llamada Hawái-emperador. Todo el archipiélago toma el nombre de la isla más grande, Hawái.   
-Es muy interesante.- Valoró Cooan, añadiendo divertida.- A mi hermana Bertie le encantan esta clase de cosas. Me dijo que iba a tratar de aprender todo lo posible sobre Europa en su viaje de novios.  
-Sí, seguramente. - Se rio Tom afirmando casi como si pudiera verlo.- Y mientras tanto apuesto cualquier cosa a que Roy tratará de averiguar dónde se puede comer bien y divertirse un poco. ¡Ja, ja!…

Su mujer rio también. Podía imaginarse fácilmente a la pareja de su hermana haciendo exactamente eso. Entre tanto Tom le comentaba.

-Vamos a desembarcar en Kauai. Que es la más antigua de las islas. Aquí dice que es un lugar muy húmedo. Iremos a la ciudad de Lihue.

 

Y así fue. Compraron algunos recuerdos, se hicieron unas fotos y volvieron al barco, éste zarpó dirigiéndose por fin hacia su destino final. Hilo, en la isla grande. Atardecía y ambos contemplaban la puesta de sol sobre la mar en calma. Tom dijo algo pensativo y con tintes de broma.

-Nos estamos acercando a la zona del Triángulo de las Bermudas, espero que no vayamos a desaparecer.  
-Desde luego ¡cómo eres! - le reprobó Cooan con una sonrisa - ¿Es que quieres meterme miedo?...  
-¡Claro! - repuso él entre divertido y pícaro para desvelar- así te abrazarás a mí...  
-Para eso no hace falta que me asustes.- Le susurró Cooan que efectivamente se abrazó a su marido dándole un ligero beso.- Con que seas cariñoso me basta.  
-Bueno, de todos modos no tienes que preocuparte.- Sonrió él comentando.- Ese triángulo no está por aquí. Aunque de todas formas, siempre he tenido curiosidad por estas cosas, desde que era pequeño y escuchaba historias de aviones desaparecidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial - le confesó él ahora de forma seria.-   
-Algo he oído yo también - admitió ella recordando algún programa de televisión. - Es extraño que las guerreras no se hayan ocupado de este tema...  
-¡Ja, ja!- Tom se rio con ganas dejando a su esposa algo sorprendida para añadir con humor - son sólo historias Cooan, ¡es una broma!...si las guerreras tuviesen que ocuparse de todas las leyendas que se cuentan, las pobres no tendrían ni un minuto libre.  
\- Tal vez sí. Pero la experiencia me ha enseñado- respondió la aludida en un tono más serio de lo que el muchacho se habría imaginado - que nunca se deben ignorar las historias que se cuentan. Siempre hay algo de verdad...  
-Claro que la hay- contestó Tom de forma condescendiente según explicaba. - El polo magnético de la Tierra y algunos fenómenos climáticos. Eso es lo que provoca algunos accidentes y le da mala fama a estos lugares. Pero, no te preocupes. Este barco y otros muchos pasan frecuentemente por aquí y nunca les ha sucedido nada extraño. Bueno, al menos espero que no haya ningún Tsunami.  
-¿Tsunamis?- Se sobresaltó la joven al escuchar aquello.-  
-Leí que la ciudad de Hilo ha sufrido algunos terribles en los últimos cincuenta años.- La informó Tom.-  
-Y me lo dices ahora.- Suspiró la muchacha sonriendo en tanto movía la cabeza para agregar en lo que parecía un reproche.- Casi creo que tienes ganas de que pase alguna cosa extraña para divertirte en nuestra Luna de Miel.  
-No digas eso cariño. Simplemente era un comentario. - Se apresuró a replicar Tom, afirmando.- A tu lado no necesito ninguna otra emoción.   
-Ya va haciendo frio - cambió de tema la chica mientras se arrebujaba en una ligera chaqueta que llevaba sobre los hombros - podríamos entrar.  
-Sí,- convino Tom sujetándola por la cintura.- Vamos, no sea que nos abduzcan aquí fuera, o venga una ola. ¡Ja, ja!...

 

Cooan le sostuvo la mirada con expresión seria y cuando el muchacho pensó que quizás había metido la pata de algún modo y ella se había ofendido, la joven no pudo aguantar y se rio divertida. También sabía tomarle el pelo cuando se lo proponía. 

-¡Te pillé! - Exclamó divertida.-  
-¡Vaya susto me habías dado! – Suspiró él.-  
-Pues que no se te olvide. Que puedo ser temible a veces.- Sonrió ella pasando sus manos tras el cuello de su esposo y atrayéndole hacia si hasta poder besarle.-  
-Si…tienes mucho carácter cuando te enfadas. Ja, ja…-Convino el chico.-

 

De esta forma los dos entraron al camarote esperando la hora de la cena de despedida y la llegada a la isla grande al día siguiente. Vestidos con elegantes trajes ella esta vez un vestido corto de color azafrán y él un traje de chaqueta y corbata, entraron en el comedor. Allí, todos los pasajeros estaban congregados para cenar. Tras escuchar el mensaje del capitán en el que les deseaba que hubiesen disfrutado con el viaje comenzó la cena y una fiesta que se prolongó hasta tarde. Tom y Cooan bailaron y se divirtieron hasta caer rendidos, de vuelta a su camarote, sin energías para más, se acostaron y enseguida se durmieron profundamente. La muchacha soñaba con algunos de sus recuerdos. Su infancia en Némesis, junto a sus padres. A su madre, Idina, que parecía hablarle…Cooan podía verla sentada en aquella especie de mecedora que tenía en su dormitorio.

-Mamá.- Le preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Cuándo has venido?...  
-Siempre estoy contigo hija mía.- Le sonrió tiernamente ella, añadiendo.- Igual que junto a tus otras hermanas.   
-Quisiera que pudiésemos estar juntos toda la familia, contigo y con papá.- Deseó la muchacha.-  
-Ahora tienes otra vida mi niña. Una que te auguro será venturosa. Debes seguir adelante. – La animó su madre para ensombrecer su semblante al agregar.- Pero nunca olvides que la amenaza del mal está presente. No te descuides. Las fuerzas diabólicas siempre ansían recobrar lo que una vez les perteneciera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Debes tener mucho cuidado mi amor.- Susurró su madre.-

 

De repente ya no estaba allí. Ahora Cooan se encontró dentro del comedor de la casa de los padres de Tom. Oyó la voz de Sarah, la madre de su esposo, llamarla.

-¿Constance? ¿Eres tú?...  
-Señora Rodney.- Pudo replicar la chica.- Si, soy yo…

 

Allí estaba esa mujer, con su pelo moreno algo encanecido ya y su sonrisa, que marcaba levemente unas arrugas en su rostro de edad próxima a la sesentena. Asintió. Se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por aquel nombre que no era el suyo, pero como esa mujer siempre decía, el auténtico de Cooan le sonaba muy extraño, y hechos todos a llamarla Connie, la madre de su esposo no podía evitar utilizar la versión formal de aquel cariñoso apelativo. Siempre decía que Constance era un auténtico nombre cristiano. Y que describía muy bien además el carácter de su nuera. Una chica constante y trabajadora a la hora de alcanzar sus metas. Aunque ahora se limitó a preguntar a la muchacha.

-¿Te he asustado, hija?...  
-No, solamente estaba pensando, recordaba a mi madre.- Le confesó sin saber bien por qué.-  
-Comprendo.- Afirmó Sarah, que, le hizo una indicación a la muchacha para que se sentase junto a ella en el sofá del salón.- Debió de ser muy duro para ti perder a tus padres.  
-Sí,- admitió su contertulia que declaró de manera sentida.- Todavía les echo mucho de menos. Sobre todo a mi madre. Y ahora que soy tan feliz, estando con Tom y formando parte de su familia, a veces creo que pueda perderle y esa sensación me aterra. No quiero estar sola.

 

La señora Rodney la observó con simpatía y tras posar una mano sobre las de la chica le aseguró con tono maternal.

-No temas por eso querida. Mi hijo te ama tanto como tú a él. Nada podrá romper ese lazo. Incluso en los momentos más duros o con las pruebas más terribles, prevalecerá. Confía en ello.

 

Cooan asintió con una sonrisa. Esa mujer era muy agradable y la apreciaba de veras. 

-Muchas gracias.-Pudo replicar, aunque de pronto se encontró diciendo eso en medio de un espacio vacío.- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?...  
-Querida Kermesite.- Escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.- 

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se giró con rapidez para exclamar.

-¡Ru! Rubeus… ¿Eres tú?...  
-Quién iba a ser sino.- Se sonrió pícaramente él.- Te estaba esperando, linda Kermesite…  
-A, ¿a mí?...  
-Claro ¿A quién iba yo a esperar?- Replicó aquel tipo sujetándola de ambos brazos y atrayéndola hacia él.-  
-No, no… esto no está bien.- Pudo decir ella visiblemente envarada.-  
-¿Qué no está bien?- Repuso su interlocutor mirándola sorprendido.- ¿El qué?... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

 

La chica logró zafarse de ese abrazo a duras penas y le miró moviendo la cabeza…

-Esto no está sucediendo.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber su comandante observándola con extrañeza para añadir.- Iba a encomendarte una misión, pero puedo pedírselo a otra de tus hermanas….  
-¿Qué clase de misión?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Ir al santuario Hikawa a matar a la chica.

 

Su interlocutora abrió la boca con horror, negó con la cabeza aunque en ese preciso instante se percató de que estaba dentro de esa nave en la que viniera desde el futuro. Al verse reflejada en uno de los espejos soltó una exclamación. ¡Vestía su antiguo uniforme!

-No, no puedo hacer eso.- Pudo contestar a duras penas, agregando con tono entre implorante y asustado.- Ya no soy así…  
-¿Así como?- Preguntó Rubeus que seguía mirándola entre sorprendido y contrariado para exclamar a su vez.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Hermanas…venid aquí.- Ordenó.-

 

La muchacha suspiró aliviada. Sus hermanas vendrían y la ayudarían a escapar de aquello. Enseguida las otras tres atravesaron sus respectivos espejos. Cada una llevando su uniforme de faena. Fue Petz la que intervino para querer saber.

-¿Sucede algo amo Rubeus?  
-¿Le has llamado amo?- Terció Cooan con sorpresa.-  
-Claro, Kermesite. ¿Cómo le iba a llamar nuestra hermana sino?- Replicó Bertie observándola con incredulidad.-  
-Vuestra hermana se encuentra mal. No actúa como de costumbre en ella.- Les contó su jefe.-  
-Vaya, ¡cuánto lo siento! – Declaró Calaverite con su tinte de sorna y sarcasmo habituales.- ¿Estás enferma querida hermanita?...  
-No, no…yo… no sé lo que sucede, pero esto no está bien. Vosotras no deberíais estar aquí. Yo no debería estar aquí.- Apenas si balbuceó.-

 

Petzite miró a su hermana con una mezcla de asombro e inquietud. Luego dirigió la mirada a Calaverite que se encogió de hombros. Tras unos instantes, la mayor de las hermanas le comentó a Rubeus.

-Nosotras nos ocuparemos de esto, amo…  
-Espero que no sea algo de familia.- Le dijo éste, afirmando no sin cierto tono de preocupación.- Y que no le pase igual que a vuestra madre.  
-¿Nuestra madre?- terció Beruche con gesto atónito.- Ella no estaba bien.- Agregó con pesar.- Creo que perder a nuestro padre y que nos fuéramos a la corte terminó de volverla loca.  
-Pobre Kermesite.- Dijo Petz con tono algo meloso y compasivo.- No temas hermanita, nos ocuparemos de ti. El amo Hombre Sabio te curará…

 

Eso hizo estremecer de horror a la aludida que ahora negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza a la par que gritaba.

-¡No! El Sabio no. Él es el culpable de todo… ¡Tenéis que creerme! Bertie, Kalie, Petz…Hay que avisar a las chicas…  
-¿Qué chicas?- Se sorprendió Calaverite que ahora la miraba no sin preocupación.-  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Quiso saber Bertierite con gesto atónito.-  
-Ha enloquecido.- Suspiró Petz.- Debe de ser cosa hereditaria. Nuestra pobre madre terminó muy mal. Nuestra abuela Kim tampoco estaba muy bien cuando envejeció. E incluso la bisabuela Kurozuki…ella vino de otro mundo con el bisabuelo Crimson, y no llegó a vivir mucho…  
-La energía oscura de nuestro planeta Némesis entonces era muy dañina, pero gracias a los avances de la ciencia y al Amo Hombre Sabio eso se solucionó.- Comentó Bertierite.-  
-Desgraciadamente parece que nuestra pobre hermana pequeña ha heredado algunos trastornos.- Comentó Calaverite.- Es una pena.  
-Ocupaos de ella. Tenemos una misión por cumplir.- Sentenció Rubeus de forma desabrida, saliendo a través de su espejo.-

Tras la marcha de su jefe hubo un espeso e incómodo silencio. Cooan observaba a sus tres hermanas con gesto entre incrédulo y atemorizado.

-No, esto… no pude estar sucediendo. Se acabó…-Apenas pudo balbucear.-  
-Vamos, te hará bien descansar un poco.- Le dijo Petz a la asustada muchacha.-  
-No lo comprendéis. Nosotras ya pasamos por esto y salimos de ello.- Replicó la muchacha.-  
-Lo que no comprendo es lo que estás diciendo.- Le contestó Bertierite, que usando un tono más frio, y habitual en ella al menos en su época de Ayakashi añadió.- Debes calmarte, solo queremos ayudarte.  
-Dejamos esta vida. Yo estoy casada con Tom, tú con Roy, nos hemos ido de viaje de novios.- Le explicó a su hermana dejándola tan asombrada como a las otras dos.-  
-¿Roy? ¿Quién es Roy?- Pudo preguntar Bertie visiblemente confusa para añadir con cierto tinte de malestar.- Si es una broma no tiene gracia.  
-No, no lo es... ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?- Le imploró la interpelada.-  
-Estás trastornada Kermesite.- Concluyó Calaverite ya con tono más serio.- Será mejor que te metas en tu habitación y nos dejes la misión a nosotras.  
-¡No! - Se opuso ésta afirmando.-No podéis hacerle daño a esa niña.  
-No vamos a hacerla daño. La mataremos de forma rápida.- Se sonrió sarcásticamente Bertierite para horror de su hermana menor.- Te aseguro que no sufrirá…mucho.  
-Pero eso está mal. –Opuso la angustiada joven a la par que agregaba.- Y además están las guerreras.  
-En eso tienes toda la razón.- Terció Calaverite.- No podemos hacerlo…

Cooan la miró esperanzada. Quizás su hermana había empezado a darse cuenta.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que estés otra vez con nosotras! - Exclamó abrazándose a ella.-

 

Aunque el objeto de esa espontánea muestra de afecto la apartó mirándola con estupor. Lo mismo que hacían las otras. Al fin Calaverite añadió dejándola helada.

-Iba a decir que primero tendremos que deshacernos de ellas. Habrá que trazar un buen plan. No quiero volver a fracasar por vuestra culpa.  
-¿Cómo que por nuestra culpa?- La recriminó Petz echándola en cara a su vez.- Me gustaría ver cuando has hecho tú algo por tu cuenta.  
-No discutáis- Les pidió Bertie tratando de mediar.-  
-Esto es una locura. ¿Es que no o veis?- Exclamó Cooan atrayendo de nuevo la atención del resto.- Las guerreras son nuestras amigas. Ellas nos salvaron…

 

Eso hizo que sus otras hermanas dejasen de discutir y la observaran con creciente inquietud.

-Se ha vuelto completamente loca.- Valoró Petzite.- Chicas, ayúdame a meterla en su cuarto. A ver si logramos que recobre la cordura.

 

Y pese a sus ruegos y sus forcejeos sus otras hermanas la agarraron metiéndola en su estancia. Una vez allí salieron dejándola sola. Cooan quería salir pero no veía ahora ningún lugar por el que escapar. Entonces una alta y negra figura, cubierta por un sayal apareció flotando ante ella. Estremecida de espanto apenas pudo musitar.

-Sabio…  
-Tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir.- Replicó el interpelado con tono grave y profundo.-  
-No, no lo haré, ¿me oyes? No mataré a Chibiusa…- Exclamó ella rebelándose.- Liberaré a mis hermanas de tu control.

 

Su contertulio no dijo nada, sencillamente abrió un gran libro de color burdeos que portaba bajo su brazo derecho. Y finalmente declaró con enigmático tono.

-No soy quién tú crees. Pero te lo advierto. El mal sigue dentro de ti, en realidad todos llevamos algo en nuestro interior. Cuida de que no te domine.

 

Y mostró una imagen a la espantada muchacha. Justo en un espejo de la habitación. Cooan pudo ver a Tom durmiendo en la cama de su camarote. Ella misma se observó, dormida a su lado. Entonces su otro yo se despertó. Al menos abrió los ojos, pero estos brillaban de un tono rojizo. Su semblante esta deformado por una sádica mueca y se irguió de la cama. Miraba a su esposo allí tendido e indefenso y levantando una de sus manos hizo que las uñas de la misma crecieran para adoptar forma de terribles garras. Con un rictus de locura y una carcajada se dispuso a clavarlas en la garganta de su indefensa víctima.

-¡No, Tom! - Chilló Cooan al ver eso.- 

 

Sin pensar se abalanzó hacia ese espejo para tratar de impedir aquello. Ahora jadeó con un largo suspiro incorporándose de la cama. Le tomó unos instante centrarse en dónde estaba. Acostada en esa habitación, en el camarote del barco. Junto a ella su marido dormía al parecer ajeno a todo aquello, pero afortunadamente indemne. Tras respirar de forma agitada la chica tomó aire de forma lenta y profunda para calmarse. Todavía no había amanecido. Una vez estuvo más tranquila sonrió observando a Tom. El chico respiraba de forma acompasada y suave en medio de su sueño. Ella le acarició la barbilla y la mejilla derecha. Luego mesó sus cabellos y terminó por darle un amoroso beso en la frente. 

-Menos mal que solo fue una pesadilla.- Se dijo aliviada.- Mi amor, no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara, y menos ser yo la culpable de ello.

 

Tras unos momentos para recomponer su ánimo se tumbó nuevamente abrazándose a él. Al fin se durmió. Olvidando aquel mal sueño…

 

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron cuando el barco ya había anclado. Tras desperezarse admiraron la bella vista del puerto natural en el que estaban. Sin pérdida de tiempo hicieron su equipaje y desembarcaron. 

-¡Ya estamos en Hawái, propiamente dicho! - Exclamó él, para contento de su pareja.-

 

La muchacha se sentía algo atontada. Recordaba vagamente haber tenido una pesadilla pero no podía aclararse en su mente. Es más, no se acordaba de nada en concreto. Suspiró dejándolo estar. No era momento para preocuparse por eso. Sobre todo cuando veía la alegría que llenaba a su marido, entonces sonrió.

-Sí,- dijo con jovialidad ella.- Al fin hemos llegado…Tengo muchas ganas de disfrutar de este lugar.

 

Tom asintió. Él se había encargado de reservar uno de los bungalós pertenecientes a un hotel. Tras llevar hasta allí su equipaje y darle una buena propina al botones ambos ordenaron sus cosas. El bungaló se dividía en amplias estancias. Una cocina moderna, un baño con unos bellos azulejos de color verdemar y una gran bañera para dos dotada de yacusi. El comedor tenía unas excelentes vistas desde donde se podía disfrutar de una inmejorable perspectiva de la blanca y arenosa costa. Se comunicaba además con una gran terraza por medio de una ancha puerta de caña. Y por fin, el dormitorio, que era con mucho la mejor habitación. Presidiéndola, una gran cama con forma de corazón, dos mesitas de noche y un larguísimo armario empotrado. Todo hecho a la manera nativa, con ramas de juncos entrelazados que, pese a parecer frágil, tenían una gran resistencia. Cooan se maravilló de la magnífica vista que ofrecía también esa habitación. A través de una gran ventana y una puerta que comunicaba con la gran terraza en el exterior. Una vez deshecho el equipaje y más cómodos Tom le pidió a su esposa pasear por la playa, ella aceptó con mucho gusto. Al salir, él le hizo una indicación al mozo que se encargaba de atender a los turistas. Era una señal convenida con anterioridad. Tom tomando del brazo a su mujer se dirigió hacia la costa, quedaba poco tiempo para que se pusiera el sol. Ambos, de la mano, pasearon sin prisa por aquella interminable playa desierta, con la única compañía de algún surfista en la lejanía.

-No te parece algo precioso- dijo Cooan evidentemente entusiasmada. - ¡El sol, el mar, todo para nosotros!  
-Si cariño- respondió Tom con una amplia sonrisa afirmando -, parece que estuviésemos en el principio de los tiempos. ¡Espero que no salga un monstruo prehistórico del agua! - se rio. -

 

Cooan le miró algo molesta de que hubiese roto el maravilloso hechizo que ese momento la había inspirado, pero enseguida se le pasó y rio también abrazándose a él.

-¡Eres un tonto!, cada vez te pareces más a Roy.  
-¡Eh! - protestó Tom mientras se reía. - No te pases - dicho lo cual agarró a su mujer por la cintura y la levantó en vilo girando con ella mientras pataleaba. -  
-¡Suéltame tonto!- reía la muchacha alocadamente -...

 

Su marido la soltó y ella le salpicó con el agua marina que lamía la costa, después corrió perseguida por él que no tardó demasiado en alcanzarla. El chico la derribó con suavidad en la arena y ambos rodaron abrazados, besándose entre el agua espumosa. Cuando terminaron él le comentó, también con tono divertido.

-Otra cosa en la que no habíamos pensado. Ya te lo dije en el barco. ¿Sabías que a Hawái se le llama la capital mundial de los tsunamis?  
-Cariño- sonrió su interlocutora mirándole también con ganas de bromear.- Vengo de Japón. De otras cosas podrás darme lecciones, pero de tsunamis precisamente, no, ¡ja, ja!…De hecho es una palabra japonesa. La ola gigante que rompe en el puerto. -Le tradujo.-  
-Tocado.- Admitió él que entonces se puso en pie para comentar según observaban a algunos tipos con sus tablas de surf.- Creo que ésta es la costa de Kona. En el folleto se aconseja visitar el pueblo de Kailua. Tiene edificios y zonas históricas muy interesantes.  
-¡Ya hablas como mi hermana! - Se rio su interlocutora asintiendo para añadir jovial.- Claro. Mañana podríamos ir. Aunque ahora se hace tarde.  
-Bueno, quizás nos vendría bien volver para cenar. ¿No lo crees?- La propuso el chico.-

 

La joven asintió con visibles deseos de ello. Desde luego tanto juguetear y la emoción del viaje le había dado hambre. Sin esperar ni un segundo más su solícito marido la levantó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta al bungaló. Una vez en la entrada, Tom dijo con fingida solemnidad.

-Señora Rodney, ¿me haría el honor de dejarse conducir dentro?....- ella asintió divertida y el chico cruzó el umbral con Cooan en brazos y la dejó en la cama. -

 

La muchacha vio sobre una mesa situada en el centro del dormitorio unas copas con platos y dos velas dispuestas para iluminar una exquisita cena. Cerca de la cama observó también un biombo sobre el que había una falda de caña y una guirnalda de flores que formaba un collar, el típico de esas islas.

\- ¿Quieres que cenemos ya, cariño? - le propuso Tom -.  
-Pero antes veamos esa bella puesta de sol- le pidió su contertulia. -

 

Él convino en ello con un leve asentimiento. Tras estar contemplando el atardecer sobre el horizonte, en las bellas aguas que bañaban la costa, Cooan se tumbó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba completamente feliz. En ese momento, deseaba que el tiempo no transcurriese. Tom la dejó por unos instantes sabiendo que la chica se sentía pletórica. Entonces le pidió de nuevo que se levantase y le acompañase a cenar.

-Vamos cariño, te prometo que te gustará.- Aseguró él dándole un suave beso en la frente.-

 

Su esposa le sonrió y se levantó, ambos cenaron y así fue, todo estaba delicioso. Después ella se dirigió tras el biombo, se quitó su bañador y se puso la falda y el collar. Sólo con esto tapando su cuerpo salió del biombo y se acercó bailando a la manera de las Hawaianas a Tom. Cooan se sentó sobre sus rodillas y ambos se besaron, luego él le quitó su pintoresco atuendo y ambos se tumbaron en la cama. El chico se despojó a su vez de la ropa. Al fin, una vez terminaron, ella le confesó a su esposo con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Soy tan feliz ahora que no desearía que pasase el tiempo!...  
-Te comprendo muy bien - respondió él mientras la acariciaba -...todo lo que hemos pasado parece ahora tan lejano. Pero hay que seguir adelante, seguro que la vida nos reserva aún muchas cosas estupendas...  
-Tienes razón - admitió Cooan - cuando volvamos tenemos nuestro trabajo y con el tiempo, quien sabe, puede que un montón de niños.  
-Bueno,- rio él - en ese aspecto estamos ya trabajando mucho, ¿no crees? – Su interlocutora convino en eso, ¡desde luego que lo hacían! y también se rio. -

 

La fresca noche ya se había echado encima, decidieron tratar de dormir para comenzar a conocer la isla al día siguiente. Cuando amaneció los tibios rayos del sol les despertaron enseguida. Ambos se levantaron renovados, sin ninguna pereza, se lavaron y salieron a desayunar a una cercana cantina. Pidieron un abundante desayuno a base de leche, cocos y otras frutas tropicales acompañado de tostadas y el famoso “loco moco”. 

-¡Esto es muchísimo! – Exclamó la muchacha.-

Observaba ese exótico plato de arroz, con carne de hamburguesa, de cerdo y un huevo frito encima, entre otros alimentos.

-Es un plato muy típico de aquí.- Le informó su esposo añadiendo.- Si no puedes yo me lo comeré.  
-Te va a sentar mal.- Le previno su mujer.-  
-Bueno, quizás no me lo termine, aunque pienso en Roy y en su hermano. ¡Ja, ja!... ellos sí que disfrutarían de lo lindo con esto.

 

Su esposa convino en ello. De hecho estaban comiendo con gran apetito, dando buena cuenta de casi todo, cuando Tom le propuso a Cooan.

-¿Te gustaría alquilar un velero y dar una vuelta por la isla?...  
-¡Claro!- dijo ella bastante ilusionada - debe ser apasionante.  
-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Tom entusiasmado para confesar a renglón seguido. - Desde niño siempre quise navegar por los mares del sur. Bueno, aunque fuera sólo navegar un poquito cerca de la costa y estemos en Hawái, no en Java. - Cooan se reía en tanto le escuchaba. - Si, si, es verdad- le aseguró él tratando de ponerse serio aunque sin conseguirlo- es que me gustaban mucho las películas de piratas, de veras.  
-¡Te imagino como un pirata y me da la risa! - contestó la chica sin poder evitar las carcajadas.-   
-¿Ah sí?- repuso el joven que sonrió de forma algo maliciosa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su mujer -pues ahora sí que te vas a reír, ya verás cómo saque mi pata de palo.  
-¡Para Tom! - protestó ella llorando de risa - que nos mira todo el mundo...  
-Que nos miren - respondió despreocupadamente él mientras trataba de morderla una oreja. -

 

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin se calmaron y con las miradas divertidas de todos los clientes puestas en ellos salieron de la cantina. Se encaminaron hacia el puerto deportivo que estaba sólo a unos doscientos metros. Por el camino Tom le contaba a su mujer bastante entusiasmado.

-Alquilaremos uno con tres mástiles, con velas muy grandes y blancas y con una sirena en la proa...  
-¿No pides demasiado?- preguntó ella bastante divertida por las ocurrencias de su marido. - Quizá sólo tengan algunos barquitos pequeños para rodear la playa.  
-Venga Cooan, no me chafes la ilusión. – Protestó jocosamente él simulando algo de decepción. -

 

Ella negó sonriente. Pues si eso era lo que el chico quería. Ahora iban de nuevo de la mano y estaban a punto de llegar al puerto cuando alguien se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía huir de algo porque constantemente miraba hacia atrás. Llevaba una de sus manos bajo su oscura camisa como si sujetase algo bajo ella. En su atropellada carrera no pudo evitar chocarse contra Tom y Cooan. Estos, aun aturdidos, no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra. El extraño, un hombre joven, de rasgos isleños, les miraba con verdadero terror reflejado en sus ojos. Se levantó y salió corriendo sin siquiera una disculpa. Cuando ambos se pusieron en pie, Tom fue el primero que pudo reaccionar, y lo hizo con enfado.

-¡Hay que ver!, siempre tiene que haber algún idiota que no mira por donde va... ¿estás bien cariño?,- le preguntó a Cooan que se limpiaba su pantalón corto. -  
-Sí, no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada. Sólo me he manchado un poco de arena. - Replico la muchacha -

Aunque de lejos observó, a un hombre también con rasgos característicos de los habitantes de Hawái, pero de edad mediana. Estaba entre unas palmeras y les miraba con severidad…

-¡Connie!, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Tom.-

 

La joven se distrajo mirando por inercia a su esposo y al volver a dirigir la vista hacia ese otro individuo éste ya no estaba allí. A decir verdad no podía verle. No dijo nada y decidió que mejor sería limpiarse, sin embargo según terminaba de sacudirse la arenilla restante ella se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo. Era una forma mayormente rectangular del tamaño de un puño, con un color marrón oscuro tirando a ébano que lo hacía fácil de distinguir del blanco suelo arenoso. Al acercarse a ello y levantarlo se percató de que era una figura, parecía una representación artesanal de esos ídolos nativos que habían visto en las postales.

-Mira Tom. Debe de ser de ese hombre, lo habrá perdido al chocarse contra nosotros.  
-Podemos ir a devolvérselo, aunque, a la velocidad a la que corría nos sería difícil alcanzarle. ¡Bah!- exclamó él despreocupándose del asunto - debe de ser una de esas figuras que les venden a los turistas, no valdrá mucho.  
-¿Y si te equivocas?- le preguntó Cooan algo preocupada - ese hombre parecía estar muy asustado. En cuanto nos vio me fijé en sus ojos. Huía de alguien, estoy segura, por eso miraba hacia atrás y no nos evitó. Deberíamos buscarle y devolverle esto- gesticuló con el ídolo que tenía en su mano derecha. -  
\- O pudiera ser que lo haya robado y estuviese huyendo de la policía o del dueño- reflexionó Tom.- Lo mejor será que busquemos una comisaría y lo entreguemos allí. Si es suyo, ya lo buscará, si es un ladrón, así no se lo llevará.  
-Me parece lo mejor- convino ella que parecía ansiosa por resolver aquello.- Hagámoslo cuanto antes, no sea que se crean que lo hemos robado nosotros...además, creo que alguien nos estaba observando.- Se atrevió entonces a confesar no sin algo de inquietud la joven.-  
-¿Quién?- Quiso saber su esposo, mirando en todas direcciones.- ¿Está aquí?...  
-No sé, parecía un hombre algo mayor que nosotros. Nos estuvo mirando desde esas palmeras.- Le indicó señalando hacia aquella formación vegetal.-   
-Yo no vi a nadie.- Comentó su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros.- De todos modos podía ser un curioso. Aunque lo mejor será que hagamos lo que has dicho. No quiero que nos busquemos complicaciones, y menos en nuestra Luna de Miel.

 

Así pues los dos corrieron hacia el puesto de policía más cercano que estaba al interior de la isla. Cuando estaban de camino sintieron una vez más como si alguien les estuviese observando. Tom estaba en guardia, su prevención resultó acertada, un hombre saltó sobre él al pasar junto a unas palmeras, el chico le evitó fácilmente y le golpeó con una patada que lo lanzó al suelo. Era el individuo de antes.

-¿Por qué nos atacas?- le gritó Tom furioso- ¿qué es lo que quieres?..

 

El hombre le miraba perplejo mientras sangraba por la nariz, sólo acertó a decir con la voz temblorosa.

-El ídolo, devolvédmelo...  
-No sé de qué hablas- mintió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos. -  
-Sé que lo tenéis, me tropecé con vosotros hace un momento y lo perdí...- señaló a Cooan que le devolvió la mirada entre preocupada y confusa - tú lo tienes ¡devuélvemelo! –Insistió aquel tipo que trató de levantarse hacia ella pero su esposo se interpuso con cara de pocos amigos -...  
-¡Trata de tocar a mi mujer y te parto la cara! - Amenazó a aquel extraño haciéndole retroceder. -  
-Vosotros no lo entendéis, es muy importante que me lo deis. No sabéis lo que tenéis entre las manos.- Seguía insistiendo aquel hombre con un tono cada vez más desesperado. -  
-Yo sólo veo a un tipo que debe ser un ladrón y que ha vuelto a por su botín- replicó Tom - vamos a la policía y allí lo aclararemos todo.  
-¡Dámelo!- chilló el hombre próximo a perder los nervios- tú eres haole, no sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí.  
-Tom- intervino Cooan algo nerviosa, pero tratando de sobreponerse y de calmar aquella tensa situación -será mejor que se lo des y se vaya. No quiero meterme en líos.  
-¿Y si lo ha robado y nos acusan de cómplices? Alguien podría vernos dárselo... ¡ni hablar!...  
-¿Por qué es tan importante? - le interrogó la joven volviéndose ahora hacia ese tipo que casi diríase que temblaba. - ¿Qué significa ese ídolo que le da tanto miedo?..

 

El hombre parecía confuso, como si quisiera responder a la pregunta pero algo le impidiese hacerlo. Al fin dio una contestación a la expectante Cooan.

-Quien tenga ese ídolo pone su alma en peligro pues los demonios vendrán por él.  
-Mira amigo, no nos vengas con cuentos para niños - terció Tom con una sonrisa de incredulidad.- Además, no te preocupes por eso. Nosotros sabemos cómo tratar a los demonios, te lo puedo asegurar. Y si tan peligroso es, ¿por qué quieres tenerlo tú?  
-Yo soy un sacerdote- explicó el hombre que parecía más calmado - sólo yo y los de mi casta podemos llevarlo sin problemas. Pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor, devuélveme el ídolo.- Insistió nuevamente ahora de un modo más calmado -.

 

La muchacha parecía dudar, estaba a punto de sacar la estatuilla de su bolso cuando escucharon unas voces que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Me han encontrado, maldición!...- aulló el hombre ante el asombro de Tom y Cooan – ¡por favor, os lo suplico, debéis devolvérmelo, esta noche, en la playa, cerca del rompeolas! - Y sin darles tiempo ni tan siquiera a replicar aquel hombre huyó corriendo dejándoles a ambos atónitos.- 

 

Nada más salir corriendo ese tipo, el murmullo de esas voces se fue extinguiendo lentamente hasta no escucharse nada. Tom miró con precaución desde el parapeto que le proporcionaba un pequeño murete pero no pudo ver a nadie.

-No entiendo de que o de quién ha huido, ahí no hay nadie - dijo a su mujer encogiéndose de hombros. -  
-Volvamos al bungaló, no quiero quedarme aquí para averiguarlo- le pidió Cooan visiblemente intranquila. -

 

Él también estaba deseoso de regresar, de modo que ambos volvieron a su reserva y allí la muchacha sacó el ídolo dejándole sobre una mesa.

-¿Qué hacemos Tom?- preguntó ella indecisa. -  
-No tengo ni idea - respondió él con la misma sensación. - Lo único que sé es que ya tengo ganas de librarme de este trasto. En cuanto descansemos un poco vamos a la policía…  
-Es que esto me parece algo muy raro.- Declaró Cooan.- No sé, hay algo en esta estatuilla que no me gusta.

 

Y para subrayar sus palabras miró aprehensivamente aquella figura como si fuese una bomba de relojería.

-A este paso habrá que llamar a los del cinco cero.- Se permitió decir Tom con una media sonrisa, tratando de animar a su mujer.- Seguro que ellos lo resuelven.  
-¿Cinco cero? ¿Qué es eso? - Inquirió la chica.-  
-Un grupo de policías especiales.- Afirmó Tom que enseguida sonrió admitiendo.- Bueno, en realidad era una serie antigua de televisión. La veía cuando era pequeño.   
-No sé cómo puedes bromear en un momento así.- Le recriminó ella.-  
-Vamos cariño…Tampoco ha pasado nada tan grave.- Trató de justificarse él posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa para susurrarla con tintes conciliadores.- Si tanto te preocupa nos desharemos de la figurita.  
-Entonces vayamos esta noche al sitio donde nos ha dicho,- le pidió Cooan - le damos ese objeto y en paz...  
-Vale, esperaremos aquí hasta la noche, no me gustaría que lo que sea de lo que ese tipo huya se nos echase encima...

 

Su esposa convino en eso. Esperaron de forma algo tensa a que fuese la hora convenida, entonces se dirigieron hacia allí. Cooan tomó la estatuilla guardándola en su bolso. Al llegar sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa, ambos se acercaron con mucha cautela.

-Debemos ir sin hacer ruido- le indicó Tom a su mujer - podrían estar acechando.  
-¿Quién?- le contestó ella mirando hacia todos lados sin conseguir ver a nadie.-   
-Pues no lo sé, pero alguien- susurró el chico. - Nunca se sabe.  
-Es verdad, bueno, entonces mejor me transformo en justiciera por si acaso.  
-No, con la transformación provocarías luz y te verían a mucha distancia.- La previno su marido. -

 

Cooan entonces cayó en la cuenta de ello. La transformación era muy vistosa y eso le solía gustar mucho, pero en este caso no era algo demasiado útil. Así pues decidieron acercarse más despacio y escudándose en las palmeras y demás tipos de vegetación capaces de brindarles protección. Al llegar no había nadie, esperaron durante un rato y el desconocido no aparecía.

-Ese tipo nos la ha jugado- se temió Tom comenzando a enfadarse. -  
-Démosle un poco más de tiempo- le pidió ella tratando de calmarle- quizás le han seguido y ha tratado de despistarlos.  
-Puede ser, esperaremos quince minutos más y si no viene iremos a la policía.  
-Me parece bien, ya empiezo a estar harta- convino Cooan.- 

 

Los quince minutos pasaron y decidieron irse. Al hacer el camino de regreso ella se fijó en algo que había entre unos matorrales. Se acercaron y vieron con horror que se trataba del hombre con el que habían quedado, parecía que estaba muerto, como si lo hubieran estrangulado.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- exclamó Cooan asustada. -  
-Tendremos que decírselo a la policía - le respondió Tom asustado también. -¡Vamos!...

 

Salieron corriendo de allí y enseguida llegaron al puesto de la policía. Tom entró como una exhalación y denunció lo que ocurría.

-¡Hay un hombre muerto en la playa!, ¡por favor!, ¡vengan rápido!...

 

Enseguida salieron dos agentes de la policía local que acompañaron a la pareja en un Jeep hasta la playa. Al llegar iluminaron la zona que les señaló la mujer.

-Allí, allí, miren- los dos agentes salieron del vehículo empuñando sus armas con prevención.-

 

No obstante. Tras un rato de asegurarse de que no había nada ni nadie sospechoso las enfundaron y registraron el lugar, pero no encontraron nada.

-Oiga señora - le dijo a Cooan uno de los policías, bastante molesto. - No estamos para este tipo de bromas.  
-Pero les aseguro que le vimos, estaba ahí mismo- les insistió Tom. -  
-¿No será que han confundido el lugar?- les inquirió el otro policía que parecía más comprensivo, siendo de noche, en un lugar que no conocían al no ser de allí, podría ser la explicación. -   
-Es aquí, estoy segura.- Afirmó la joven convencida pese a todo. - Deben de habérselo llevado...  
-Si claro- replicó el otro policía con sarcasmo - esto será una conspiración.  
-Oiga amigo- le dijo Tom que ya empezaba a estar enfadado -¡no le hable así a mi mujer! Ese hombre estaba muerto aquí mismo, yo también lo vi. Y si no está ahora será porque se lo han llevado.  
-No, escuche usted.- le contestó el policía malhumoradamente también.- Esto es algo muy serio, primero nos llaman diciendo que se ha cometido un asesinato, tardamos diez minutos en volver y ahora no hay cadáver. Podríamos detenerles por esto. Están comprometiendo a unos agentes de policía y nos han apartado de nuestra vigilancia habitual.  
-Nosotros lo vimos, de verdad- terció Cooan tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.- ¿Por qué les íbamos a mentir? Estábamos de Luna de Miel. ¿Qué ganamos nosotros con esto? Verán, todo empezó con una especie de ídolo que ese hombre perdió al tropezar con nosotros.  
\- ¿Con ustedes?- Se extrañó el policía más colaborador, para añadir sorprendido. - Luego ustedes ya se habían encontrado con el presunto asesinado.  
\- Sí, bueno – pudo contestar ella que ahora se sentía confusa. –

 

Ahora Cooan se arrepintió de haber hablado tanto. Parecía que, cuanto más quería aclarar las cosas más las embrollaba, pero ya era tarde para volverse atrás de modo que les contó lo sucedido.

\- ¡Señora!- Clamó el otro agente. – Lo que debían haber hecho era ir a la policía desde el comienzo, se hubieran ahorrado problemas, y a nosotros también. A ver ¿tiene usted aquí esa estatuilla?

 

Ella asintió abriendo el bolso, pero para su sorpresa y horror la figurita no estaba allí. Cooan juraría que la guardó dentro al salir del bungaló, pero quizás con las prisas no cerró bien la cremallera o bien se le cayó en el apartamento. También Tom la observó extrañado.

-No sé qué ha podido ocurrir – Pudo pretextar la azorada muchacha, ante la desaprobación de ambos agentes - 

 

Los dos policías se miraron incrédulos, no parecía convencerles ese argumento, el más hostil de ellos estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tom se percató de unas marcas en el suelo.

-Miren ahí, eso son huellas de pisadas y parece que además hubieran arrastrado algo. ¿Lo ven?- Señaló al suelo iluminado parcialmente por la débil luz que llegaba de refilón procedente de las linternas de los agentes. -  
-Es verdad- reconoció el policía más amable que acto seguido le pidió a su arisco compañero. -Mira, enfoca hacia allí- ambos agentes dirigieron sus linternas hacia donde les señalaba Tom y pudieron comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras -  
-¡Eso no quiere decir nada, Mc Garrett!- espetó el policía más duro. - Esas huellas pueden estar ahí desde hace tiempo.  
-Nada pierden por seguirlas- aseveró Tom. -  
-Perdemos el tiempo- replicó este policía, irritado- y eso ya es bastante.  
-Pero si es cierto que han asesinado a alguien y no lo comprobamos bien - interrumpió su compañero con un tono de prevención- ...estaríamos incurriendo en una falta muy grave. Puede que finalmente no haya nada, pero es nuestro deber asegurarnos.  
-Está bien - contestó el otro de mala gana- vamos a seguir esas huellas. Esperemos no hacer el idiota.

 

Los dos policías junto a Tom y Cooan subieron al jeep y lentamente avanzaron por la playa. Las huellas seguían por la arena hasta que esta terminaba con los primeros brotes de hierba que marcaban la frontera con la costa. El vehículo se detuvo y el policía impaciente les dijo.

-Bueno ¿y ahora qué?...ya no hay huellas que seguir y desde aquí comienza la maleza, no podremos pasar con el jeep.  
-Entonces podemos seguir a pie- sugirió Tom. -  
-¡Oiga amigo! - replicó el policía bastante irritado- ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, no dejaremos aquí el vehículo para adentrarnos entre esa vegetación en busca de quién sabe qué. Les recomiendo que vuelvan a su hotel y dejen este asunto.  
-¿Y si se han llevado el cadáver a través del bosque?- le insistió Cooan.- Por favor, deben ustedes comprobarlo.  
-Lo haremos, pero si no encontramos nada tendremos que dejarlo, somos la única patrulla de por aquí y debemos inspeccionar otras partes de la isla.- Le explicó el policía más dispuesto. -  
-Muy bien- convino Tom más conciliatoriamente ahora- les ayudaremos a buscar...vamos Cooan...

 

Los cuatro se adentraron en aquella espesura de matorral, estuvieron recorriéndola durante quince minutos sin ver nada anormal. Por fin los policías decidieron suspender la búsqueda.

-Si quieren les acercaremos a su hotel...- les propuso el más amable. -  
-Muchas gracias- le respondió Cooan - , la verdad es que no nos apetece volver solos.  
-Y la próxima vez que llamen a la policía procuren que sea por algo justificado- gruñó el otro agente bastante irritado. -

 

Tom estaba bastante molesto por el tono de aquel policía pero decidió callarse para no complicar las cosas. Como era tarde y ninguno estaba ya muy por la labor de pasear, más valía no hacer enfadar más al agente. Así tras unos minutos el jeep les dejó a las puertas del hotel. Ambos estaban muy cansados y se fueron a su apartamento. Allí, efectivamente estaba aquella estatuita. Cooan se disculpó con su esposo en tanto la sujetaba en una de sus manos con expresión pensativa.

-Habría jurado que la metí en mi bolso antes de salir.  
-Bueno Connie. Déjalo estar, con los nervios posiblemente lo olvidases. - La disculpó Tom, añadiendo ahora algo fastidiado, sobre todo por no haber podido alquilar el barco. - Espero que mañana podamos disfrutar por fin de nuestro viaje. Como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido.  
-¡Vamos cariño! - le animó su esposa tratando de desdramatizar - yo creí que esto te estaba resultando apasionante.  
-Ya he tenido bastantes emociones para el resto de mi vida antes de venir aquí, en el fondo sólo soy un granjero tranquilo.- Pudo decir él al que se le escapó ahora una ligera sonrisa. -  
-Bueno, ¡pero eres mi granjero! - rio Cooan mientras dejaba el ídolo en la mesita y recuperando el buen humor abrazaba a su esposo. - Ahora, si te apetece, vamos a fabricar pequeños granjeritos. 

 

Ambos se tiraron sobre la cama riéndose y tratando de desvestirse mientras olvidaban la tensión del día, entonces notaron una leve vibración que fue en aumento. En un momento toda la estancia tembló, ambos se abrazaron asustados, Tom se levantó y le dijo a su mujer.

-¡Un terremoto! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡vamos Connie! - La agarró de la mano y salieron corriendo.-

 

Ella dio una última mirada a la habitación y creyó ver al ídolo brillar con un tono verdoso. Pero no pudo fijarse más puesto que Tom la arrastró fuera del cuarto. Al salir el temblor pareció detenerse. Cuando se aseguraron de que no parecía existir peligro volvieron a entrar y Cooan le preguntó a su esposo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...  
-Creo que habrá sido un temblor sísmico...es normal, estas islas están en lugares con actividad volcánica. Puede que alguna erupción submarina lo haya provocado. Deberíamos preguntar. Puede que haya alarma de tsunamis

 

La joven asintió. Aunque tras llamar a la puerta de encargado de la recepción y ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí no hemos notado nada. Y ningún huésped ha venido a decir que le haya sucedido algo similar.

 

De modo que tras dejar pasar unos minutos para cerciorarse de que nada ocurría la pareja retornó a su bungaló. Una vez entraron Cooan miró a ese ídolo y creyó recordar.

-Al salir me pareció que la estatuilla brillaba- confesó ella que señaló a la figurita que ahora no parecía tener nada anormal, seguía puesta sobre la mesita tal y como la dejaron. – En un color verde.  
-Habrá sido tu imaginación…las luces se movían y se habrán reflejado en él- repuso Tom con su clásico tono aclaratorio que esta vez sí convenció a su contertulia. - Anda vamos a dormir, con todo este lio se me han quitado hasta las ganas de…, ya sabes - añadió bastante fastidiado. -

 

A ella le sucedía lo mismo de modo que se durmieron al fin y al amanecer del día siguiente se despertaron dispuestos a resolver ese enigma.

-Vamos Connie, es hora de levantarse- la espabiló Tom mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.-   
-Con lo a gusto que se está en la cama- bostezó la muchacha. - Pero tienes razón.- Concedió y al levantarse lo primero que hizo la chica fue mirar a su mesita de noche, tenía cierto miedo a que el ídolo hubiera desaparecido pero allí seguía, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior. - Menos mal, sigue ahí- suspiró visiblemente aliviada -...  
-Pues claro que sigue ahí- repuso su marido con un ligero tono burlesco -¿quién te crees que se lo iba a llevar?  
-No me fio de nada, desde lo de ayer, creo que cualquier cosa es posible. - Replicó ella, aunque ahora se sentía un poco tonta de haber albergado esos temores. -  
-Vamos a solucionar todo esto, ya verás cómo tendrá una explicación racional.- Argumentó Tom con su pragmatismo habitual. - Hala cariño, vamos a desayunar.

 

Los dos salieron de su apartamento. Esta vez Cooan se aseguró de llevarse la estatuilla. Tras llegar a una cafetería cercana pidieron un abundante desayuno. Estaban a punto de comenzarlo cuando tres tipos con aspecto de lugareños se acercaron a ellos, uno se hizo con el plato de Tom y dijo con un tono bastante desconsiderado.

-Esto es mucho para ti. Haole. Creo que tendré que ayudarte...  
-No es necesario, mahalo…-Replicó él en el idioma nativo, aclarando luego.- Muchas gracias, en realidad tengo bastante apetito - respondió Tom conservando su calma y empleando el tono irónico. -  
-Yo creo que sí es mucho - terció otro que le quitó el zumo de naranja a Cooan.- Estáis mordiendo más de lo que podéis tragar.  
-Oiga, por favor, déjenos desayunar en paz- pidió ella con toda su educación. -   
-No te preocupes nena,- terció otro con socarronería - no tienes por qué continuar con ese perdedor, nos tienes a nosotros que somos hombres de verdad.  
-Eres un bocazas, tío - le respondió el muchacho con una media sonrisa que no le gustó nada a su esposa pues ésta presagiaba que su marido comenzaba a enfadarse de veras.- ¿Nunca te enseñaron modales en tu casa?  
-Tranquilo Tom déjalos- le dijo ella bastante inquieta -  
-¡Huy qué miedo!- intervino otro de los individuos añadiendo con sorna - el nene se va a enfadar...  
-Voy a tener que partiros la cara- respondió el aludido haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo -a no ser que os larguéis de aquí, payasos, y nos dejéis desayunar en paz.  
-Eso no lo dirás hay afuera…haole - le amenazó el tercer individuo -  
-No, os lo estoy advirtiendo aquí. Ahí fuera os daré una paliza - rio el interpelado, sentenciando - sólo sois tres paquetes, enormes sí, pero sin cerebro.  
-¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar, estúpido!- replicó furioso uno de ellos que lanzó a Tom un puñetazo - 

 

Éste lo bloqueó el ataque y replicó con un codazo a la cara de su contrario que logró aturdirle, después pasó al ataque dando sendas patadas a las rodillas de los otros dos. Aprovechando que todos estaban doliéndose de los golpes él y Cooan salieron a toda prisa de allí, perseguidos por esos individuos una vez que se recuperaron. Para su desgracia llegaron a un callejón sin salida merced a un alto murete de piedra y aquellos tipos les bloquearon el paso acercándose con unas mal encaradas sonrisas.

-Ahora vais a ver - les amenazó uno de los individuos. - ¡Os vamos a machacar!  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro- replicó Tom que luego le susurró a su esposa -¿estás preparada?  
\- Sí, estoy lista, te cubro la espalda.- Asintió ella con decisión. -

 

Los individuos comenzaron su ataque pero entre Tom y Cooan pudieron con ellos fácilmente. El muchacho bloqueó sin problemas la torpe patada de uno de esos individuos usando la pierna de éste para impulsarse y derribar de un puñetazo a otro. Ella a su vez lanzó una patada al pecho del restante que le derribó. Pese a que esos tipos trataron de contra atacar no eran lo bastante rápidos como para acertarles. Estaba claro que el entrenamiento de ambos en la lucha les hacía muy superiores. Al final, sus atacantes se dieron a la fuga no sin advertir antes de escapar.

-Ese ídolo no es para que lo tengan los profanos, lo pagaréis muy caro.

 

Una vez se perdieron sus agresores en la distancia Tom dijo entre jadeos para recuperar el aire. 

\- Bueno, al menos estamos bien, pero si seguimos así todos los lugareños fanáticos de la isla se nos echarán encima. Ya no sé qué pensar de ese maldito ídolo. Empiezo a creer que debe ser en verdad importante.  
-Tenemos que averiguar porque todos quieren llevárselo - convino Cooan. - Antes de que nos ocurra algo, pero ¿a quién podríamos preguntar?...No me atrevo a ir a la policía otra vez.  
-No tengo ni idea Connie, lo único que sé es que deberíamos dejar esa estatuilla antes de que nos cree más problemas.  
-No, no es una buena idea - repuso sorprendentemente ella aferrándose entonces al ídolo. - No, no debemos entregarlo. Seguro que seguirían tras nosotros de todas formas.  
-Pero, ¿a qué viene tanto interés ahora por eso?- Se extrañó su marido alargando la mano para tratar de agarrar esa estatuita pero le sorprendió que su esposa lo apartase de él. -  
-Yo lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes - repuso ella de forma algo brusca. - 

 

Tom estaba perplejo, le pareció una reacción algo extraña, de todos modos Cooan le sonrió de inmediato como si quisiera disculparse por aquel arrebato tonto y él decidió no insistir más cambiando de tema para pedirle a su mujer.

-Vámonos al bungaló cariño, a ver si podemos pasar un rato en la playa.

 

La chica pareció acoger la propuesta más calmada pero a Tom le extrañó algo en la mirada de su esposa. Sus ojos parecieron desprender un extraño brillo. El muchacho lo achacó al reflejo del sol. Lo dejó estar y al fin llegaron a la playa sin ningún contratiempo, allí Cooan parecía estar como siempre. Incluso más cariñosa de lo normal, cuando le recordó su deseo de alquilar un barco.

-Es verdad cielo, es que ya con todo este embrollo ni me acordaba – confesó él que, sintiéndose más animado, añadió. - Vamos a ir ahora mismo al puerto, y esta vez espero que no nos topemos con nadie raro.

 

Y su deseo se cumplió, por esta vez no hubo incidentes. Una vez estuvieron en el puerto, Tom le preguntó al propietario de los botes de alquiler, un individuo isleño y rechoncho por un barco. Éste se tomó unos instantes para responder.

-Le puedo alquilar ese de ahí, espero que le guste - señaló un magnífico velero de tres mástiles. -  
-Es perfecto,- contestó el muchacho entusiasmado- me gusta, ¿cuánto pide por él?..  
-Unos quinientos dólares por hora. - Replicó con cierta desgana dejando a Tom boquiabierto. -  
-Es demasiado para nosotros, me temo que no puedo pagar tanto - reconoció el muchacho bastante impresionado. -  
-Puedo alquilarle otro más barato.- Respondió de nuevo el hombre con la misma desgana. -  
-Sí,- Tom estaba bastante decepcionado pero no había otra solución.- A ver cuales tiene…

 

Entonces intervino Cooan que se dirigió hacia ese hombre en un tono muy confiado. 

-Podría dejárnoslo más barato. A mi marido y a mí nos gustaría mucho navegar en ese barco. Por favor.- Le pidió con una voz, a juicio de Tom, excesivamente melosa. -  
-No puedo señorita, lo siento, es un barco muy caro y debo sacarle partido. - Opuso aquel tipo. -  
\- Quizás sea mejor que mire otros barcos que tenga por aquí. - Insistió el chico queriendo acabar con ese asunto cuanto antes.-

 

Y mientras su marido se alejaba unos metros para examinar otros veleros Cooan se acercó más al dueño de los barcos. La muchacha tocaba el ídolo con una mano y parecía que éste le diese una fuerza desconocida que le impulsó a decir.

-Estoy segura de que si se lo pido no podrá negarse.- Y dicho esto miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre que empezó a tartamudear. -  
-Bueno...quizás me he precipitado un poco, podría hacerles un descuento. ¿Qué les parecen cuatrocientos cincuenta por hora?  
-No sea usted tan avaro - respondió ella con seguridad declarando con tono convencido - ese barco no cuesta más de cien...  
-¿Está loca?- respondió el hombre casi fuera de sí- eso no da ni para subirse en él.  
-¿Está seguro?- le cuestionó ésta y al hacerlo ahora el tono de la muchacha sonaba bastante amenazador, mostró una parte del ídolo al hombre, éste brillaba con un tono verdoso -...

 

Al verlo aquel tipo palideció de terror, temblando y con la voz entrecortada pudo decir mientras se alejaba de Cooan tropezando con el muelle gritando.

-¡Llévenselo, hagan lo que quieran con él pero aléjense de mí!

 

Tom, extrañado por aquel grito, regreso de dar un vistazo a las otras embarcaciones. Trató de hablar con el hombre pero éste salió corriendo de allí. Cooan sonrió de espaldas a su marido guardándose el ídolo, pero esa era una sonrisa maliciosa. De todos modos el chico no pudo vérsela. Tampoco había podido presenciar de cerca lo que ocurrió entre aquel hombre y su esposa que, al volverse hacia él, ya estaba completamente normal y le dijo con alegre tono.

-Todo arreglado cariño, ese hombre ha sido muy amable, podemos irnos.  
-No lo entiendo- contestó Tom mirando a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿qué le ha pasado? Estaba asustado, ¿qué es lo que le has hecho para que se ponga así?  
-¿Yo?...nada- el rostro de Cooan expresaba sorpresa cuando contestaba- sólo le he pedido que nos rebajase el precio. Pero deja ya de preocuparte Tom, ¿no querías navegar en este barco? Pues ya lo tenemos, deberías alegrarte - sonrió con expresión satisfecha a su marido como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo – Vamos, se pensaba que por ser turistas nos podía hinchar el precio pero le dije que hablaría con las autoridades.  
\- Si debe de ser eso. Tienes razón- suspiró este, sin comprender pero contento en el fondo por aquella ganga - vamos a salir ya...

 

Ambos subieron al barco y soltaron amarras, el mar estaba en calma, el sol del atardecer se reflejaba en unas aguas bastante tranquilas. El muchacho manejaba el timón con soltura, parecía un consumado navegante. Ella se sentó sobre la cubierta dejando sus piernas colgar para que el agua las refrescase.

-Ten cuidado Cooan, en estas aguas hay muchos tiburones - le advirtió Tom casi más en broma que otra cosa -  
-No te preocupes - repuso ella sin parecer asustada afirmando con plena seguridad - no me pasará nada.

 

Su esposo se sorprendió de esa confianza pero no le dio más trascendencia al asunto. Navegaron durante una hora entera recorriendo las aguas, llegaron a un punto en el que no podía verse la costa. Tom decidió que ya era la hora de volver, pero Cooan le pidió navegar hacia mar adentro durante unos minutos más.

-Déjame el timón, me gustaría llevarlo un poco.- Le pidió ella con un entusiasmo casi de niña pequeña. -  
-Claro,- concedió su marido divertido por aquella expresión de deseo infantil en el semblante de ella, aunque añadió algo más serio - pero sólo por un ratito ¿eh? Tenemos que volver.  
-Descuida cariño, sólo será un momento - sonrió Cooan con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras se hacía cargo del timón con gran pericia, cosa que también sorprendió al muchacho, que, desde luego, no esperaba eso. – Enseguida llegaremos…-Musitó sin ser oída.-

 

Tras unos minutos, en los que se deleitó observando a su esposa a los mandos de la embarcación Tom decidió que ya era bastante tarde y se acercó a la joven para pedirle que le devolviese el timón, pero ella se negó con una sonrisa mientras le decía.

-No hace falta cariño. Mira, allí mismo está la isla, yo puedo llevar el barco hasta el puerto.

 

En efecto, se divisaba tierra a no mucha distancia de su posición. Tom no lograba entenderlo, tendrían que haber tardado al menos una hora en regresar, quizá él hubiese equivocado el rumbo o navegado en círculos. Lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que Cooan era bastante mejor patrona que él. Al fin parecieron acercarse hacia una gran playa. Era una parte de la isla que desde luego el chico no reconocía y puso ese recelo en conocimiento de su mujer.

-Creo que esta zona no es la del puerto. Deberíamos hacer cabotaje hasta encontrarla, Connie.  
-Yo sé bien lo que hago,- fue la ahora seca respuesta de ella que ni se inmutó al timón. – Es aquí.  
-Pero ¿qué pretendes? – Se extrañó él, cada vez más alarmado por esos bruscos cambios de carácter. - Aquí no podemos estar, si seguimos acercándonos encallaremos, no seas niña ¡dame el timón! - Le pidió ahora de forma más enérgica. -

 

Ella le ignoró por completo y el chico entonces, con su paciencia agotada, trató de hacerse con el timón pero la muchacha le apartó con un empujón bastante fuerte. Cuando él se rehízo y quiso acercarse a preguntarle por qué había hecho eso la mirada de ella le asustó, no se parecía en nada a la Cooan que él conocía.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? - Le inquirió Tom anonadado y bastante preocupado. - ¿Es por ese ídolo, verdad? –Pareció adivinar urgiendo a su mujer. - Debes tirarlo por la borda.

 

Y como ella parecía casi en trance y continuaba sin prestarle la más mínima atención, Tom trató de quitarle el ídolo a Cooan pero ella, sin pensarlo dos veces le hirió con un rayo de energía mientras refulgía con un intenso resplandor verdoso. El joven cayó al suelo de la embarcación entre sorprendido, asustado y confuso. Entonces vio acercarse hacia ellos a una piragua con varios indígenas. Remaban coordinadamente en un extremo y otro de aquella primitiva embarcación, que en un momento llegó hasta el barco. Esos individuos lo abordaron y apresaron al chico. Hablaban entre ellos en una lengua desconocida y después se dirigieron a Cooan en el mismo idioma. Tom no salía de su asombro cuando ella pareció comprenderles y sacó el ídolo de entre sus ropas, exhibiéndolo ante ellos. De pronto todos los indígenas, incluso los que sujetaban al muchacho, que le soltaron, se arrodillaron ante ella mirando al suelo para postrarse después. Se levantaron y sosteniendo nuevamente a su cautivo, que estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y la incredulidad, o quizás algo ajeno a eso que desconocía, le subieron a la piragua. Cooan subió por ella misma y los indígenas les llevaron a la orilla. Nada más llegar esperaba una tribu entera, al parecer engalanada para una celebración. La misma escena de sumisión se repitió cuando la joven mostró el ídolo. Luego, ella se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia una especie de altar, donde depositó la pequeña estatua para ser rodeada por un grupo de mujeres. La desnudaron y vistieron con ropajes nativos mientras dos fornidos indígenas arrastraron a Tom al interior de una jaula de madera. Ignoraron sus gritos de protesta y amenaza y le dejaron allí.

-¿Qué vais a hacernos? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi mujer? ¿Es que no habláis mi idioma? ¡Malditos hijos de perra! 

 

Gritaba encolerizado en tanto trataba de romper los barrotes pero estos eran más resistentes de lo que parecían. Cuando Tom se calmó, ante la inutilidad de sus gritos, escuchó una voz, miró hacia atrás y vio otra jaula. Allí estaba un hombre de edad mediana.

-Mi discípulo os lo advirtió, os dijo que devolvieseis el ídolo. Esto era inevitable. - Sentenció él. -  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Tom sin salir de su asombro. –  
-Solo un sacerdote. Eso no importa ahora…-Sentenció su interlocutor.-  
-¿Y ese individuo que nos salió al paso?..  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Mi aprendiz.- Repitió aquel hombre.-

Como veía que por ese lado no iba a sacar mucha información, el preocupado chico cambió de tema y preguntó.

¿Por qué actúa así mi mujer?  
-Está dominada por el poder maléfico de la estatuilla. Es algo diabólico como ya os dijo mi discípulo. Despierta el lado más oscuro de cada uno de nosotros.  
-Pero a mí no me ha ocurrido nada, no lo entiendo.  
-La estatuilla elije a la persona más débil o a la que haya tenido mala conducta o mayor relación con las fuerzas de la oscuridad en el pasado. Si en algún momento has servido a las fuerzas del mal te es imposible resistir a su poder.  
-Es como si te poseyese - dedujo el ahora horrorizado Tom.-   
-Algo así, si tu esposa fue servidora del poder del mal se sentirá atraída de forma inconsciente por el ídolo, éste despertará esa parte que creía extinguida.  
-¿Cómo podremos liberarla? Quitándole la estatuilla ¿verdad?  
-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte por eso, ella ya ha servido a sus intereses, el mismo poder maligno que la controla la liberará.  
-¡Menos mal! - suspiró el chico mucho más aliviado.- 

 

Pero aquel hombre negó con la cabeza y puso expresión muy preocupada para responder con tono grave.

-No te alegres, pues eso es mucho peor. Ella aun es útil, cuando sea liberada del poder de la estatua recuperará su conciencia y será la mujer que tú conoces, pero entonces será sacrificada.

 

Aquello hizo que Tom abriera la boca dominado por el horror. Apenas si pudo exclamar.

-¡No, eso no puede ser! , tenemos que impedirlo. Hay que salir de aquí.  
-Eso no será nada fácil, debemos esperar a que anochezca.  
-¿Y si la sacrifican mientras tanto?- Se temió el chico. -  
-No pueden hacerlo hasta despuntar el nuevo día. Tranquilízate, mientras llega ese momento la tratarán como a una princesa. Además, no será aquí donde lo hagan sino en la cima del volcán.- Señaló hacia lo lejos, allí, a lo alto se divisaba una gran cumbre que terminaba en un enorme cráter.-   
-Pero ¿cómo nos liberaremos?- intervino Tom - estos barrotes son muy resistentes.  
-Eso déjamelo a mí. – Le sonrió aquel hombre por primera vez para añadir con voz más confiada. -Tú no te preocupes por más y descansa hasta la noche.  
-Me gustaría que me contases que demonios está pasando aquí y quién eres tú.- Le inquirió su interlocutor que no se avenía a calmarse con tanta facilidad. -  
-Ya te lo dije, un sacerdote...- Fue la esquiva respuesta que recibió. -  
-No sé por qué amigo, pero creo que puedes contarme mucho más- respondió Tom escrutando a ese tipo con una mirada inquisitiva. -  
-Veo que eres inteligente, está bien. Te lo contaré. Yo soy uno de los sacerdotes custodios del gran dios del fuego. Ese ídolo maligno estaba guardado en una cámara sagrada, así no podía hacer daño a nadie, pero, una noche, un sacerdote ambicioso que pretendía ser el rey de la aldea lo robó para sus fines. Logró corromper los corazones de bastantes personas que le seguían. Fuimos capaces de expulsarles de nuestra isla apelando a nuestros dioses y logramos recuperar ese ídolo. Ellos huyeron aquí, pero pronto se reorganizaron y trataron de recuperar esa maldita estatuilla. Junto con uno de mis discípulos tuve que huir con ella para ponerla fuera de su alcance. Para asegurar nuestras posibilidades se la entregué a mi aprendiz y nos separamos. Pero a él le localizaron y le persiguieron. Cuando se encontró por primera vez con vosotros os advirtió que se la devolvierais. Debisteis escucharle.  
-¡Qué iba a saber yo!- se defendió Tom justificándose - creí que era un ladrón.  
-Por desgracia él perdió la vida cuando quiso reunirse con vosotros para recobrarla. A mí me atraparon y me trajeron aquí. Les era más útil vivo. Y ahora estamos en minoría, sería un milagro que pudiéramos salir de aquí con vida.- Declaró su contertulio con un tono poco optimista.-  
-¡Maldita sea!- mascullo el muchacho temblando de rabia. - Si alguno de mis amigos estuviera aquí acabaría con todos esos tipos en un momento. Tienen una fuerza enorme, pero yo sólo soy un humano corriente.  
-Pues no tienes a ninguno de tus amigos aquí - le replicó el sacerdote con tranquilidad para arengarle - así que deberás sacar lo mejor de ti mismo si quieres salvarte tú y rescatar a la persona a la que amas. Recuerda tienes una gran fuerza latente en tu interior. Debes saber aprovecharla. Confía en ti.  
-Lo haré, yo también sé luchar, aunque no sea un súper guerrero ni tenga una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero, si por lo menos tuviera aquí mi espada.- Se lamentó recordando su magnífica katana. -  
-No necesitarás ninguna. De hecho las únicas armas que precisas las llevas ya contigo. El amor que sientes por tu esposa y el propio poder que posees dentro de ti.  
-¿Poder?- Inquirió el atónito chico.-  
-Tú ya te has enfrentado antes a las fuerzas del mal ¿Me equivoco?- Le preguntó ese individuo a su vez.-  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?...  
-Tengo algunas habilidades para ver en los corazones de las personas. Y tú tienes uno virtuoso.- Le desveló el sacerdote tratando de animarle. -Vamos, ten paciencia, pronto anochecerá.

 

En efecto, el sol se iba poniendo por el horizonte y las sombras de la gran montaña comenzaban a alargarse. En pocos minutos la penumbra cubriría toda la isla. A unos pocos metros de ellos, un grupo de nativos armados con lanzas y largos cuchillos curvos encendieron una hoguera, al parecer iban a montar guardia allí. Tom esperaba ansiosamente a la puesta de sol. Por fin los últimos reflejos del atardecer se fueron perdiendo. La oscuridad, sólo rota por el resplandor de la hoguera, se les había echado encima.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó el muchacho entre ansioso y preocupado. - Ya es de noche pero esos tipos están pegados a nosotros y no nos quitan los ojos de encima.  
-Tú espera y veras- le indicó confiadamente su compañero de cautiverio. - 

 

El sacerdote sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsita y se dirigió hacia los guardianes con gritos e interpelaciones en su lengua materna con lo que atrajo su atención. Eran cuatro que se acercaron a ellos, entonces lanzó la bolsa a la hoguera, al contacto con las llamas se produjo una explosión y ráfagas de luz surgieron de allí como si de fuegos de artificio se tratasen. Los nativos, visiblemente desconcertados, corrieron para ponerse a cubierto.

-Es el momento de escapar - le indicó el sacerdote a un sorprendido Tom – ¡vamos!- Con asombrosa facilidad manipuló en el cierre de su jaula abriéndola. ¡Salgamos de aquí! - Arengó en tanto abría también la del atónito muchacho. -

 

Tanto el joven como el misterioso individuo corrieron fuera de sus jaulas amparados por la confusión de esos fuegos de artificio. Se pusieron a cubierto entre la espesura poco antes de que estos cesaran y el fuego crepitase de forma normal.

-Muy bien. Hemos salido de las jaulas, pero ahora esos tipos nos buscarán, y no creo que por aquí encontremos muchos sitios donde escondernos.- Declaró el chico con un tinte de voz marcadamente pesimista.-   
-Déjame eso a mí - le tranquilizó el sacerdote con un tono de gran seguridad -, yo atraeré su atención, tú debes rescatar a tu mujer y recuperar el ídolo. Vamos, ¡apresúrate!, no nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-Pero si acaba de anochecer- rebatió el sorprendido muchacho alegando más confiadamente - , tenemos aún varias horas.  
-Me temo joven amigo que aquí el tiempo no transcurre igual que en tu mundo.- Declaró enigmáticamente ese hombre.-  
-¿De qué habla?, esto no es Marte,- repuso Tom que consultó su reloj de pulsera y vio con asombro como eran ya más de las cuatro de la mañana. - Esto no es posible. – Negó incrédulamente con la cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-No hagas preguntas y haz lo que te he dicho, - le instó aquel misterioso tipo. - Vamos, ten valor y mucha suerte.

 

El aludido decidió hacer lo que ese hombre le decía, si estaba en esa situación era por no haber confiado antes en él, así que no iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error. Salió a cubierto de la vegetación mientras el sacerdote gritaba en su lengua para atraer a los guardias. El improvisado plan funcionó y Tom pudo avanzar por un camino que conducía a la aldea, aparentemente no había nadie. Llegó a una choza iluminada débilmente en su interior, con precaución se asomó por una ventana y vio a su mujer sentada en una silla e inmóvil, la muchacha casi parecía una estatua. Tras percatarse de que no había nadie en los alrededores entró en la choza y trató de hablar con Cooan.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

 

Ella no se movía, parecía hipnotizada, sus ojos miraban hacia ninguna parte y carecían de brillo.

-¡Vamos Connie, despierta!- espetó un desesperado Tom que la zarandeó pero eso no sirvió de nada, entonces escuchó un ruido tras de él. Rápidamente se escondió, efectivamente, alguien entró en la choza, eran dos mujeres que se acercaron a su esposa.

 

Para sorpresa del chico al llegar estas extrañas junto a ella Cooan se levantó, las mujeres la desvistieron y bañaron su cuerpo con aceites que traían en unas palanganas. Después la pusieron una falda de caña y una guirnalda de flores blancas sobre los pechos. También le quitaron su colgante de justiciera que dejaron sobre una mesita. Ella seguía de pie pero inmóvil, dejándose hacer, entonces las mujeres salieron de la habitación y ella las siguió. Tom decidió ir tras ellas a distancia para ver a donde llevarían a su mujer no sin antes llevarse la piedra de la justicia de ésta…

-Vamos allá. Espero que todo salga bien.- Se decía tratando de darse ánimos.-

 

Tras seguirlas durante unos minutos ocultándose entre la vegetación, las vio ascender por un tortuoso sendero que conducía hacia el cráter de aquella montaña. Miró de nuevo su reloj, ya eran casi las seis. Tom no entendía que ocurría allí con el tiempo, pero no era momento de preguntárselo. Apretando el paso escaló por el sendero hasta poder ocultarse tras unas rocas a sólo unos pocos metros, parecía que nadie le había visto, pero se equivocaba. De pronto escuchó unos gritos en el idioma de los nativos y vio dirigirse a un par de ellos, armados con lanzas, hacia él.

-¡Mierda! – Masculló - no queda más remedio que defenderse.- 

 

Salió de su escondite con decisión y atacó a esos dos hombres. Al tomarles por sorpresa pudo dejar fuera de combate a uno de ellos de un golpe certero mientras esquivaba los ataques del otro. El muchacho consiguió hacerse con la lanza del otro individuo y pudo luchar. Con su dominio de técnicas marciales enseguida se deshizo de su adversario con una sucesión de golpes a puntos clave para dejarlo inconsciente. Así, armado con esa lanza se apresuró en ir hacia Cooan que estaba tendida en una especie de lecho ritual. Su mujer seguía aparentemente en trance. Estaba rodeada de flores y con esas dos mujeres que se mostraban impasibles ante la presencia de Tom. Más allá y junto al borde del cráter, se levantaba una especie de altar construido en caña y madera y sobre él, estaba una versión mucho mayor de aquel ídolo, presidiendo la escena. Dos hombres ataviados con máscaras rituales y plumas y una multitud de nativos agolpados en una pequeña superficie lisa, presenciaban la escena también sin una voluntad aparente de intervenir.

-Connie, ¿puedes oírme?- gritó Tom mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la lucha. - Tienes que despertarte.

 

Entonces ella pareció entenderle y se levantó, pero de una forma muy rígida, avanzó lentamente hacia él y se paró a un par de metros. Tom sintió que algo no iba bien. La cara de ella parecía ausente. Sin mediar palabra levantó una de sus manos y lanzó una especie de rayo negro contra él que enviándole al suelo en tanto le decía.

\- `A ` ole. Aloha…haole.  
-¡Soy yo Cooan!! ¡Connie cariño soy Tom! , debes liberarte del poder maléfico de ese ídolo - gritó éste mientras se incorporaba dolido por el golpe. -

 

Pero la chica se acercaba a él sonriendo de forma divertida, era esa una sonrisa maligna, sus ojos estaban opacos. Parecía una marioneta a merced de las fuerzas del mal. Entonces materializó sendas bolas de fuego en ambas manos y apuntó a su esposo. Él logró lanzarse al suelo antes de que las bolas de energía le alcanzaran y tuvo suerte, estas esferas flamígeras impactaron en la montaña produciendo un gran destrozo en la roca viva.

-Si me das me desintegras, ¿es que te has vuelto loca?- le chilló Tom visiblemente agitado. -

 

Pero estaba claro que esa mujer no era Cooan, al menos no la que él conocía. Su consciencia estaba enterrada por aquella influencia que había tomado el control de su cuerpo. Aun lamentándolo mucho no tenía más solución que dejarla sin sentido antes de que ella terminase con él. Se levantó dispuesto a atacar cuando vio que su esposa parecía tambalearse. Entonces escuchó al sacerdote junto a él, había llegado sin que lo advirtiese.

-El efecto del ídolo comienza a desaparecer. Eso significa que van a sacrificarla enseguida, ¡debemos actuar ya!- Le instó con vehemencia. -

 

Cooan trastabillándose se volvió a tumbar en el altar y cerró los ojos, entonces los dos hombres y los nativos se movieron, la rodearon comenzando a entonar cánticos. El sacerdote les interrumpió entonando otra letanía de lo que parecían oraciones, eso enfureció bastante al grupo. De forma inmediata un par de nativos se lanzaron contra él pero los repelió con una especie de energía que les lanzó al suelo.

-¡Vamos muchacho!- le espetó a Tom – saca de ahí a tu mujer...

 

Sin dudarlo ni un instante él se lanzó abriéndose paso entre un grupo de indígenas que estaban en un estado próximo al trance. Uno de los individuos enmascarados levantó un cuchillo apuntando al vientre de Cooan que, entonces abrió los ojos, mostrando por su mirada que ahora si se trataba de la muchacha de siempre.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?,- fue lo primero que dijo. Pero al ver el panorama que le aguardaba enseguida gritó presa del miedo.- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué hace? ¡Socorro!, que alguien me ayude, Tom, ¿dónde estás?  
-Aquí estoy cariño- gritó éste mientras seguía abriéndose camino entre aquella turba de indígenas que trataban de agarrarle- ¡sal de ahí!  
-Qué más quisiera pero no puedo moverme,- chilló desesperadamente ella mientras el indígena a su lado se disponía a clavarle el cuchillo elevando su vista al cielo y mirando después al cráter del volcán. -  
-¡El ídolo, debes derribar el ídolo! - gritó el sacerdote a Tom - de él emana todo el poder.

 

El chico no se lo pensó, sólo tenía unos segundos, agarró una piedra cercana y la lanzó contra un indígena que le bloqueaba el paso. Acto seguido saltó hacia el ídolo propinándole una patada de kárate que lo derribó de su pedestal. Aquella figura estaba próxima al cráter. El indígena del cuchillo y sus compañeros parecieron salir también de una especie de trance y miraron aterrados hacia allí. Entonces Cooan notó que podía moverse, con una agilidad felina se levantó de esa losa y corrió hacia su marido. Los indígenas, que ahora parecían recobrados de la sorpresa, les miraban con una expresión de odio e ira, les rodeaban y parecía que iban a atacar a la pareja de un momento a otro.

-Transfórmate Connie - le urgió Tom lanzándole el collar con la piedra que guardaba a su esposa.- De lo contrario estamos perdidos.

 

Ella lo agarró al vuelo y se lo puso de inmediato invocando su transformación sin perder ni un segundo.

-¡Corazón puro del fuego, dame el poder!...

 

Ante el asombro de todos los nativos Cooan se transformó en la Dama de Fuego. Después con su arco en la mano, lanzó un par de flechas incendiarias contra el altar. Para asombro del matrimonio todos los indígenas se arrodillaron ante ella al instante.

-Han debido de creer que eres la reencarnación del Dios del volcán- supuso Tom mirando la escena anonadado. -  
-Sí - confirmó el sacerdote que de inmediato les urgió y esta vez con preocupación - ahora debes arrojar la figurita del ídolo maligno al corazón del mismo y escapar de aquí.  
-¡Nunca lo permitiré! - escucharon una lúgubre voz a sus espaldas.-

 

Pertenecía a un hombre ataviado con collares de oro y guirnaldas de flores negras. Llevaba una vara en su mano derecha y su mirada parecía desprender fuego cuando les amenazó. Con odio e ira.

\- ¡Moriréis si os atrevéis a profanar esta ceremonia sagrada!  
-Eres tú el que va a morir. Tu tiempo y el mío ya se han agotado y es inútil que te aferres al pasado. Si debo acabar contigo para que lo comprendas, lo haré.- Replicó aquel sacerdote enfrentándose a él. -  
-¡Ja, ja!,- rio ese individuo con un tono de locura - no estás a la altura de mi poder...  
-Eso ya lo veremos- repuso su rival con tono desafiante a la vez que repetía a la atónita pareja. - Lanzad ese ídolo al volcán y marchaos, ¡pronto!

 

Entonces aquel hombre lanzó contra él un oscuro rayo de energía que el sacerdote repelió con uno de color dorado. Comenzó una gran pelea entre poderes mágicos. Tom mientras le repitió a su mujer en tanto ambos miraban asombrados aquel combate místico.

-¡Venga Connie!, haz lo que él ha dicho, arroja ese ídolo al volcán. Antes de que sea tarde.  
-Será un placer- repuso ella que apuntó con su arco a la pequeña estatuilla que reposaba en aquel altar, junto a los restos de la otra más grande que su marido derribó.- Hasta nunca…

 

Los indígenas estaban a punto de recuperarla pero la saeta que ella disparó logró alcanzarla precipitándola al interior de aquel cráter.

\- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Por fin, se ha terminado!- exclamó ella con un grito de júbilo saltando con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.-  
-¡Nooo malditos! - aulló aquel hechicero que pareció perder de inmediato todo su poder. Así fue fácil para el sacerdote derrotarle y arrojarle con uno de sus rayos dorados también al interior del volcán.-   
-Hemos ganado,- exclamó Tom también exultante de júbilo- ¡lo hemos conseguido!...

 

Pero aquello no fue tan simple, al cabo de unos segundos la tierra comenzó a temblar, cada vez con más violencia y desde la profundidad del cráter les llegó un rugido ensordecedor. Tom comprendió lo que ocurriría en unos instantes. Gritando con patente horror.

-¡El volcán va a estallar, debemos huir de aquí!  
-Idos con rapidez, el dios de la montaña va a dar rienda suelta a su ira ¡Corred! - Les ordenó el sacerdote. –   
-No nos dará tiempo- gritó el espantado muchacho.-  
-Ahora es cuando deberás confiar en tu fuerza interior. Búscala dentro de ti.- Le respondió ese hombre.-

 

La joven pareja no se lo hizo repetir. A todo correr se apresuraron a bajar del volcán por aquel camino. Las gentes que hace tan solo unos instantes parecían sus mortales enemigos les ignoraban ahora dispersándose presas del pánico en todas direcciones. Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos habían llegado al pie de la montaña que de pronto liberó su furia. La erupción dio comienzo lanzando hacia la atmósfera multitud de toneladas de roca. La pareja de esposos corrió a toda prisa hacia la playa.

-No lo comprendo. – Pudo decir Cooan entre jadeos por la carrera.-Por lo que leí sobre estas islas se supone que los volcanes de tipo Hawaiano no explotan, la lava sale en plan viscoso.  
-Ya lo comprobarás luego. ¡Ahora corre! – le urgió su marido dándole un buen pellizco en el trasero al que su atónita esposa respondió con un… –  
-¡Auu! Tom. Eso me ha hecho daño.  
-¡Eso por lo de los rayitos y las bolas! – Replicó él también entre jadeos, pese a que su esposa le mirase con expresión de desconcierto, sin comprender a qué podría referirse. – Luego te lo explicaré…

 

Ella volvió a interrogarle con la mirada aunque no estaba la cosa como para preguntar. Ambos se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron. Sin embargo el torrente de lava que brotó del cráter se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Tom entonces creyó saber a qué se había referido ese individuo. Se detuvo unos instantes ante la sorpresa mezclada con horror de su mujer.

-¡Vamos Tom! No te pares ahora.  
-Tengo que detener esa lava o no tendremos tiempo de huir.- Replicó él.-  
-¿Pero cómo vas a frenar eso? - Exclamó su asustada contertulia.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?...

 

El muchacho recordó. Hacía unos meses cuando junto a Roy y el resto entrenó un poco. Desde luego él no estaba a la altura de los demás, pero sí que podía presumir de sobrepasar las habilidades de un humano corriente. Su amigo un día, hablando de los poderes que tenía, le comentó.

-Según mi maestro Son Goku, un humano con capacidad mental y disciplina marcial podría dominar la Onda Vital.  
-¿La Onda vital?...Se sorprendió el chico, afirmando.- Esa ráfaga de energía que usáis Zafiro y tú.  
-Si- Repuso Roy comentándole jovialmente.- Todos somos capaces de utilizarla. Nuestro maestro nos enseñó muy bien. Y creo que también tú serías capaz si te concentras. El secreto es que tu fuerza interior fluya. 

 

Tom asintió, entonces no logró hacerlo, pero ahora sentía algo. Escuchó la voz de ese sacerdote que resonaba en su cabeza…

-Piensa en nuestro mítico rey. Él te dará el poder. Estás en sus dominios, encomiéndate a él…

 

Y tras cerrar los ojos, dejando de escuchar las angustiadas llamadas de Cooan para que corriera, el muchacho puso ambas manos sobre su cadera derecha y repitió en tanto se concentraba…

-Kame ha me haaaaa.. ¡Yaa!...

 

Para su propia sorpresa y el asombro de su mujer, una ráfaga de azulada energía brotó de sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la lava del volcán. En cuestión de décimas de segundo la alcanzó y la detuvo, incluso la hizo retroceder algunos metros. No obstante, el chico se agotó a los pocos segundos dejando de emitir esa fuerza. Aquel torrente de fuego prosiguió entonces su avance de modo ya inexorable.

-¡Vámonos Tom! – Le impelió Cooan tirando de uno de sus brazos.-

 

Ahora sí que no se hizo de rogar y junto a su esposa corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, para su asombro, al llegar a la playa el sacerdote estaba delante de ellos. No sabían cómo lo había hecho para llegar antes pero lo cierto es que estaba allí, levantando sus brazos al cielo parecía repeler los innumerables pedruscos que caían desde las alturas. Entonces les sonrió pidiéndoles con premura.

-Daos prisa. Debéis escapar de aquí. Yo os protegeré todo lo posible. Pero no aguantaré mucho tiempo.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?- le preguntó Tom en voz alta tratando de hacerse entender entre el rugido de la explosión. -  
-Yo pertenezco a este lugar, no os preocupéis por mí.- Sonrió enigmáticamente el sacerdote que les urgió. - Salvaos deprisa...  
\- Pero. ¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber una atónita Cooan.- 

 

Aunque su marido, observando como ahora sí más acorde con las tesis de los vulcanólogos, un torrente de lava comenzaba a descender de forma fluida por la ladera del volcán, no esperó a la réplica de aquel hombre. El sacerdote ahora se volvía dándoles la espalda y elevando los brazos al cielo como si de esta manera pudiera frenar la furia de la erupción.

-Mahalo nui.- Le dijo el joven.-  
\- He mea iki.- Respondió el aludido.-  
-`O wai kou inoa? ¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber la muchacha, que para su propia sorpresa, recordaba aun retazos de esa lengua.-  
\- Aloha – Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de aquel extraño individuo.-

 

Y sin más ceremonias Tom tiró de un brazo de su mujer haciéndola correr con él hacia una piragua cercana de las que habían usado para traerles.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¡Rema Connie! - Le ordenó él que a su vez se hizo con otro remo.-

 

Ella asintió. El matrimonio tras subir rápidamente a esa embarcación no perdió ni un segundo. Ambos remaron como posesos. Al principio descoordinadamente por los nervios con lo que la piragua no se movía mucho de la orilla. El sacerdote desde la distancia les apremiaba a alejarse. La lluvia de piedras ardientes había remitido pero en su lugar, del cráter del volcán brotaba ya un mucho más denso manto de lava que avanzaba con gran rapidez hacia la costa, precedido ahora por una nube de lo que parecía humo , gas y ceniza.

-¡Eso es un flujo piro clástico! -. Gritó él horrorizado, sentenciando. - Si nos alcanza nos incinerará. - Déjame remar a mí Cooan. –

 

Ella obedeció de inmediato, con el terror reflejado en el rostro al presenciar como aquello se abría camino desde la isla devastando cualquier cosa, árboles, u otra vegetación que encontraba a su paso. Finalmente tan pronto Tom pudo remar con ambos remos y su esposa, todavía como justiciera lanzó un rayo de energía a modo de propulsión extra. Por suerte eso les hizo adquirir velocidad y la piragua se adentró en el mar rumbo al barco que alquilaran. Afortunadamente seguía por allí flotando a la deriva a unos quinientos metros de la playa. Por fortuna el viento alejaba aquel humo mortal lejos de la trayectoria de la piragua. A lo lejos podían distinguir los resplandores del incendio provocado por la lava que seguía su avance. Comenzó a escucharse entonces un ruido cada vez mayor. La isla que habían dejado atrás parecía próxima a hundirse. El chico se daba toda la prisa que podía pero no parecía avanzar lo suficiente. Cooan sujetándose a la embarcación le ayudó lanzando otro rayos de energía que les impulsó más aprisa. Por fin llegaron al barco y subieron, Tom levó el ancla y su mujer desplegó las velas. Desde la lejanía aún pudieron ver al sacerdote sobre un risco rodeado de un mar de lava. Él pareció mirarles y sonreír, pero no podían asegurarlo por la distancia. En ese momento, un viento surgido de la nada hinchó sus velas y el barco se alejó rápidamente de allí. Entre las luces del amanecer podían escuchar el fragor de la lava entrando en contacto con el agua del océano que se evaporaba al instante. Al poco una densa niebla originada por el vapor fue cubriendo la isla que despareció a sus ojos. Por fin escucharon una atronadora explosión. La onda de choque zarandeó el barco que milagrosamente capeó unas tremendas olas que venían desde donde había estado aquella isla. Poco a poco el mar pareció tranquilizarse y ambos pudieron respirar aliviados aunque empapados y sin resuello.

-Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera me he acordado de marearme,- declaró Cooan entre una nerviosa risa de alivio. -  
\- Mi amor. ¡Gracias a Dios! Cuanto me alegra ver que eres tú otra vez- le dijo Tom sosteniendo las manos de la chica entre las de él. -  
-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber ella visiblemente sorprendida. -  
-¿Es que no te acuerdas?- le preguntó su marido con cara de sorpresa para contarle aun con tono de cierto reproche. - ¡Casi me matas!  
-¿Quién yo?- Inquirió Cooan asombrada a su vez, negando con la cabeza para replicar visiblemente confundida. - Sólo recuerdo que salimos en este barco y después que me vi tumbada en un altar con un tipo que quería matarme con un cuchillo. ¿Y quién era ese otro hombre que nos ha ayudado?   
-Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre- admitió su marido apenado- y eso que se sacrificó por nosotros.  
-Debemos informar de lo que ha pasado, - dijo la joven - aunque esa explosión se debe de haber sentido a muchos kilómetros.  
-Mira- señaló él hacia el horizonte interrumpiendo a su mujer-, es un barco.

 

A poca distancia de ellos vieron a un buque de búsqueda marítima. Parecía uno de los guardacostas, llevaba bandera norteamericana. Tom les hizo señales agitando los brazos y ambos gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron. La fortuna les sonrió pues el barco dio señales de luces con un foco que llevaba sobre su cubierta y puso rumbo hacia ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos les abordó y un grupo de oficiales subió a su embarcación.

-El dueño de este yate estaba preocupado- les dijo uno de ellos. - Les alquiló el barco por un par de horas y hace cinco que se fueron.  
-Es una historia muy larga- respondió Tom tratando de urdir algo. – Nos desorientamos y hemos estado en una isla cercana.  
-¿Una isla?- intervino otro de los sorprendidos oficiales negando de forma incrédula. - Aquí no hay ninguna isla, excepto de la que salieron, en un radio de trescientas millas.  
-¡No puede ser!- le objetó Cooan- si hace apenas una hora que salimos de allí. Un volcán estalló y escapamos de milagro, han tenido que oírlo.  
-¿Pero, qué dice señorita?- le respondió otro oficial con acento de sorpresa en su voz. - Por aquí no hay ninguna actividad volcánica. Al menos desde hace doscientos años.  
-Oiga, mi mujer les dice la verdad- intervino el chico. - Si no es por un sacerdote que nos protegió no lo habríamos contado. - De seguido, ante la extrañeza de esos oficiales, el muchacho les narró lo mejor que pudo la historia para concluir. - Les aseguro que no estamos locos ni tratamos de tomarles el pelo.

 

Los oficiales se miraban unos a otros incrédulos, Tom pensó que ellos no le creerían, pero, para su asombro uno de ellos les confesó

 

-Hay una historia de hace más de dos siglos. Habla de una erupción volcánica que destruyó por completo una isla santuario. Allí se practicaban rituales malignos. Se dice que un sacerdote experto en magia blanca acabó con aquellos ritos invocando al espíritu del volcán y derrotó al malvado hechicero que trataba de sembrar el mal. Los nativos cuentan que recibió la ayuda de una noble y valerosa pareja de extranjeros. Según ellos eso fue lo que hizo estallar la isla y la sepultó para siempre en el océano. Pero sólo es una leyenda. De todos modos, no son ustedes los primeros que dicen haber visto u oído cosas extrañas al pasar por esta zona. Aunque nunca nadie dijo haber visto ninguna isla.

 

Tras escuchar esa narración los dos esposos se miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡Doscientos años ha dicho!- repitió ella sin poder creérselo. - Pero eso no puede ser posible.  
-Señorita- contestó otro de los guarda costas con tono algo resignado. - Ustedes entraron en aguas del triángulo. Como ya les hemos dicho. No se imaginan la cantidad de historias extrañas que nos han contado las personas que han atravesado este lugar. Incluso algunas desaparecieron y jamás han vuelto a ser vistas, son de los pocos afortunados que han salido de aquí.  
-Ahora hemos salido ya de esas aguas- terció otro guardacostas- si desean que les remolquemos hasta el puerto podemos hacerlo, así llegarán antes.

 

Tom y Cooan se miraron y éste dijo a los sorprendidos oficiales.

-No, muchas gracias, volveremos nosotros mismos. Quizá sea la única oportunidad de navegar tranquilos.  
-Muy bien- convino un oficial que mirando al cielo les aconsejó - pero mejor dense prisa porque parece que se prepara una tormenta.

 

El cielo en efecto había tomado un color gris plomizo que filtraba algunos rayos de sol que daban al agua marina una tonalidad acero opaca, como el color de camuflaje de los buques de guerra. Las nubes poco a poco habían cubierto el cielo y eso presagiaba la inminente tormenta, así como la fresca brisa que mecía las velas. Los jóvenes recién casados despidieron a los oficiales que volvieron a su barco. Tras una rápida maniobra la patrullera se separó dejándoles en medio del mar.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Tom - le sugirió Cooan algo intranquila - sólo nos faltaría sufrir una tormenta  
-No te preocupes cariño- le tranquilizó él. - Tendremos tiempo, ya lo verás.

 

El muchacho puso rumbo tras la estela del guardacostas, la brisa que ahora era un ligero viento hinchaba las velas y el barco avanzó surcando las aguas con velocidad. Como si de una cuchilla se tratase hendía las olas poniendo rumbo hacia los pocos claros que quedaban en el cielo. Algunos rayos del atardecer se colaban por ellos dándole una amplia gama de tonalidades al agua del mar. El sol parecía querer librar una batalla perdida de antemano contra aquella concentración de nubes que amenazaba con taparlo, pero Tom y Cooan ya no se preocupaban por esto. Abrazándose mutuamente sólo disfrutaban de la gran belleza de esa vasta extensión de mar y cielo que tomaban contacto mutuo lejos, en un remoto horizonte. El muchacho conectó la radio para poder localizar su posición, aunque en vez de oír la voz del práctico del puerto ambos escucharon una hermosa canción en lengua desconocida. Que por alguna extraña razón podían entender. Al menos en su intención. Era como si alguien les diera las gracias…

 

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  
A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a  
Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua  
A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la........  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la.....  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  
****  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la........  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la.....  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  
\---  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus da  
a-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.  
A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a.  
A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la........  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la.....  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye  
ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya----ka--ma me--ah  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya----ka--ma me--ah

(Adiemus, Karl Jenkins, crédito al autor)

 

Escucharon embelesados aquella tonada, con la hermosa voz de una mujer y coros infantiles, que quizás pertenecieran a los habitantes de aquella misteriosa isla, quien sabe. Al terminar, los dos abrazados miraron hacia el horizonte…

\- Al final no ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad Connie?- le susurró su marido al oído. - Ha sido una Luna de Miel muy divertida.  
-Espera a que se lo contemos a los demás- sonrió ella. -  
-Creo que esto podría ser nuestro secreto- le propuso él, añadiendo con pose algo reflexiva –y quizás algún día podríamos contárselo a nuestros nietos.  
-Vaya, ¿no estás corriendo demasiado?- respondió la chica divertida, sin demorarse en recordarle con una gran y pícara sonrisa. - Para tener nietos, primero debemos ir a por nuestros hijos.  
-Y de eso nos encargaremos cuando volvamos a casa, ya lo verás- sonrió a su vez Tom. -  
-¿Y por qué esperar tanto, si podemos comenzar ahora?..- Le sugirió Cooan con voz melosa. -  
-No nos queda mucho para llegar a puerto- objetó el chico un tanto azorado ahora. - Sería algo embarazoso que el barco chocase contra el muelle porque tú y yo....ya me entiendes...  
-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, si tú lo estás, claro que si tanto te asusta la idea...- Repuso ella fingiendo cierta decepción. -

 

Entonces su esposo la miró atónito, luego en cuestión de instantes su expresión cambió y sonrió con picardía. ¡Qué demonios! 

-Hemos salido de cosas peores - Declaró resueltamente él que rodeó a Cooan con los brazos mientras la besaba. -

 

Los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cubierta del barco mientras éste se acercaba cada vez más a la costa dejando tras él aquella incipiente tormenta y el misterio de esas aguas. Por fortuna Tom y Cooan terminaron antes de encallar y pudieron volver sin más novedades a su casa. El resto de la Luna de Miel transcurrió sin incidentes. Con una visita a los padres del chico en Kansas para que Cooan conociese mejor a su nueva familia. Al poco volverían a su casa y a sus vidas. Y así, después de muchos, muchos años, pudieron efectivamente contar a sus hijos y nietos aquellos sorprendentes sucesos en los que se vieron envueltos en aquella inolvidable aventura, una más en su ya larga lista.


	6. La historia de  Karaberasu y su nueva familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Karaberasu cuando deja a sus hermanas, aparecerán también las visicitudes de Sailor Venus tratando de velar por su amiga. Es mejor leer antes la historia larga de GWA

En el apartamento de las cuatro hermanas todos celebraban el reencuentro y la victoria sobre el enemigo. Al menos casi todos, entre los brindis y las bromas Karaberasu se sentía sola, era una sensación de profunda soledad, un abandono similar a estar en medio de un extenso desierto, pese a verse rodeada de sus hermanas y amigos nada podía animarla. De vez en cuando sonreía débilmente a quien le dirigiera cualquier comentario para no llamar la atención. No deseaba empañar aquellos momentos de alegría con sus reencontrados amigos. Sabía que ellos si tenían motivos para sentirse felices. Ahora, vencido el enemigo, todos podrían vivir sus vidas con las personas que amaban. Solamente ella estaba sin nadie, pero eso sí, con aquella tremenda responsabilidad con la que ese despiadado demonio la cargó. En su mente había una lucha de emociones entre el miedo y la esperanza. Miedo a las palabras del malvado Sabio quién, antes de ser destruido le profetizó que de su vientre surgiría el mal. Esperanza cuando oyó decir a Roy que ese bebé se uniría con el tiempo a las fuerzas que luchaban por el bien.

-Es como tirar una moneda al aire- meditaba al margen del resto.- No sé de qué lado caerá. Y no puedo arriesgarme a que lo haga del equivocado…  
-¿Un poco más de agua?- Le ofreció Bertie que se sentaba en la mesa a su lado.-  
-No, no gracias. – Replicó saliendo de sus pensamientos.-

 

Escuchaba ahora a Roy, quién estaba al lado de Beruche, comentando algo al parecer gracioso, porque todos se reían…

-Sí, sí. Os juro que ese tipo tenía un sentido del humor más ridículo que el mío. - Aseguraba.-  
-¡Venga ya!- replicaba su amigo Tom, moviendo la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de Cooan.-  
-Os dice la verdad.- Terció Zafiro, que estaba sentado junto a Petz.- Era el individuo más extraño que jamás haya conocido. ¡Quería que le hiciéramos reír para entrenarnos!  
-Seguro que con Roy lo tuvo muy fácil.- Exclamó Bertie haciendo que el resto prorrumpiera en carcajadas.-  
-Vaya cubito, pues tú también lo habrías logrado.- Se sonrió de oreja a oreja él.- Tu sentido del humor ha mejorado mucho.  
-Por eso no me rio con tus chistes.- Replicó impávidamente ella, haciendo que las risas arreciaran de nuevo.-

 

Kalie tan solo podía sonreír. Ojalá pudiera dejarse llevar por ese ambiente de euforia y buen humor, sin embargo le bastaba con palparse su abultado vientre para no hacerlo. Aunque continuó viendo al resto hablar y reír y pasárselo en grande. Se lo merecían. Luego cada uno fue contando sus peripecias e incluso ella participó relatando ese combate contra los demonios en la escuela y como fueron a aquella iglesia buscando protección para los críos.

-Por fin, tras tantos sacrificios, se abre un nuevo comienzo.- Remachó Zafiro, con la embelesada mirada de Petz puesta sobre él.- Y seremos dignos de él.  
-Si amigo.- Convino Roy.- Queda mucho por hacer, pero la ciudad ya comienza a estar como nueva.  
-Ahora tenemos más trabajo que nunca- Terció Petz.- Nos han contratado en unos grandes almacenes para distribuir ayudas. Eso es bonito. Podemos seguir haciendo algo por la gente. ¿Verdad Kalie?  
-Sí, claro… está muy bien.- Afirmó ella sonriendo débilmente.-

 

Y así continuaron hasta que casi de madrugada los muchachos se despidieron. Al salir, ella estaba cerca de la puerta, Petz y Zafiro aún permanecían dentro dedicándose mutas miradas y caricias. Cooan y Tom habían salido ya, Bertie y su novio iban a hacerlo. Seguramente que a darse algunos besos. Al fin, las hermanas entraron en el apartamento y Kalie fue a cerrar la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Roy esperando todavía en el pasillo. La muchacha le comentó algo sorprendida.

-¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Quieres que avise a mi hermana?

 

Sin embargo él negó con la cabeza y esbozó un gesto serio para responder.

-No quiero hablar con Bertie, quiero hacerlo contigo, Kalie.   
-Tú dirás.- Pudo replicar la joven con tono suave.-

Y tras mirarla fijamente el muchacho quiso saber con voz preocupada.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

 

La aludida sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería, asintió despacio, se cruzó de brazos sobre su tripa y declaró.

-No quiero ser una carga. Mis hermanas merecen disfrutar de su felicidad.  
-No eres ninguna carga.- Contestó su interlocutor mirándola con tristeza.- Cree lo que te dije.  
-Eso quisiera, pero no puedo arriesgarme. –Musitó la muchacha tratando de no llorar para sentenciar.- Sé lo que debo hacer…Y tú también…

 

Su interlocutor no respondió a eso. Se limitó a tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas y a susurrar con gran afecto.

-Cuídate mucho. ¿Lo harás?...Y si tienes algún problema, solo aumenta tu energía. Podré sentirte…  
-No Roy - sonrió ella moviendo la cabeza.- Debo ir sola y salir adelante por mis propios medios. Necesito tiempo. Algún día quizás pueda regresar. Pero solamente cuando esté segura de que no represente ninguna amenaza.  
-Un bebé no es ninguna amenaza.- Opuso el muchacho.-  
-Sabes perfectamente de quién es hijo. Y es un riesgo que no nos podemos permitir correr. Además, puede que hayan sobrevivido algunos de esos sectarios. No deben ni sospechar de su verdadera naturaleza. Nadie…-Sentenció.- 

 

El joven suspiró, pudo decir consternado…

-Eso le romperá el corazón a tus hermanas. ¿Eres consciente de eso, no es así?  
-Yo ya tengo roto el mío.- Musitó la muchacha cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.- Por favor, solo te pido que me des tiempo…  
-Si eso es lo que tú deseas.- Suspiró resignadamente Roy quien agregó con afectuoso tinte de voz.- Así será. Buena suerte Kalie.

 

Y tras darla un cariñoso beso en la frente se marchó. La muchacha suspiró largamente también, tratando de frenas las lágrimas. Justo entonces sus hermanas la llamaban.

-Kalie.- Escuchó la voz de Cooan.- ¿Qué haces ahí fuera?...  
Nada – sonrió ella disimulando como pudo.- Estaba charlando un poco con Roy, se olvidaba algo y… ya sabes como es. Siempre tiene ocurrencias.  
-¡Si! En el Cielo no solo no le han quitado esa costumbre. Encima hasta le han entrenado más por lo que nos ha contado – rio su hermana añadiendo ya con más premura.- Anda, que ya es muy tarde. Habrá que irse a dormir…

 

Ella entró dócilmente y cerró la puerta. Quiso dar una apariencia más jovial. Es más, cuando Bertie y Cooan se acostaron se ofreció para ordenarlo todo. Incluso recurrió a algún ácido comentario como los que solía hacer antaño a su hermana Petz, para que ni ella no sospechase nada. Y lo consiguió. Insistió en ocuparse de las tareas domésticas pues no tenía mucho sueño según dijo. 

-¿Estás bien Kalie? - Le inquirió Petz aun sin irse a dormir como Bertie y Cooan habían hecho hacía unos minutos, agotadas por tantas emociones. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

 

El motivo era que vio a Karaberasu dirigirse a la cocina y preocupada la siguió, pues notaba gran tristeza en su semblante, pasados los primeros momentos de felicidad. Además de haberla visto muy callada durante la cena.

\- No te preocupes,- le sonrió ésta esforzándose por hacer una broma. - No es tan raro que quiera fregar, Petz. Para que luego digas que soy una vaga. ¡Anda vete a dormir!, no haré ninguna tontería, sólo fregar los platos y quizás romper alguno más para terminar tu trabajo.  
\- Muy bien,- añadió su interlocutora más tranquila, incluso animada por esa pulla amistosa. -

 

Y es que la mayor de las Malinde estaba de un inmejorable buen humor y tras lo ocurrido cualquier cosa la hacía sonreír. Se alejó obedientemente hacia su habitación tras desearle buenas noches a su hermana con un cariñoso beso en la frente y un ilusionado...

\- ¡Hasta mañana!  
\- Hasta siempre, querida hermana mayor. - Pudo musitar Karaberasu con la visión nublada por las lágrimas, de modo que Petz no llegara a escucharlo. – Adiós, sé muy feliz.

 

Allí se quedó Karaberasu fregando los platos, pero las intenciones de ella eran bien distintas. Según transcurrían las horas de la noche los pensamientos de ésta la invadían cada vez más y la idea que había comenzado a fraguar durante días cobraba al fin, cuerpo de decisión.

\- No sé qué hago aquí. No tengo un sitio junto a mis hermanas, ante ellas se abre ahora un maravilloso futuro al lado de los hombres que aman, pero ¿qué es lo que tengo yo? No puedo seguir aquí, amenazando su felicidad ni estorbando sus vidas con mi problema. No, eso no puede ser...tengo que marcharme.

 

Esos eran los pensamientos que torturaban a Karaberasu que ya lo tenía decidido. Más aún tras su conversación con Roy. Terminó de fregar los platos y se dirigió a su habitación, echando mano de los pocos ahorros que tenía y de sus mejores trajes, objetos de más valor y necesidad, hizo un par de maletas. Pesaban bastante y más en su avanzado estado de gestación, pero no quería dejar nada de lo que había guardado, probablemente lo necesitaría. Se introdujo silenciosamente en los dormitorios de sus hermanas y les dedicó una última mirada de despedida. Todas ellas dormían con un semblante feliz y relajado, ajenas por completo al sufrimiento que embargaba a la joven que se despidió de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos. No se atrevió a besarlas por no despertarlas. En el salón dejó una nota de adiós, explicando los motivos que la inducían a marcharse. La escribió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sin poder contener un silencioso llanto. 

 

"Mis queridas hermanas, he decidido marcharme a buscar mi propia felicidad. Como vosotras ya la habéis encontrado, no deseo ser una carga para nadie. Aquí me siento desplazada, ¡no es por vuestra culpa! , pero sé que no debo interferir en vuestras vidas, ahora que tenéis una nueva oportunidad para vivirlas. ¡Tendré a mi hijo!, no temáis y ¡afrontaré la vida con él! ¡Saldré adelante! porque soy parte de una familia de luchadoras. ¡No me busquéis, por favor! , respetad este deseo. Por lo menos hasta que esté preparada. Cuando eso suceda, ojalá que sea pronto, yo os encontraré. ¡Sed muy felices y cuidaos mucho! Y no me olvidéis como yo nunca podré olvidaros a vosotras. Os quiere como siempre lo hizo, con toda su alma, vuestra hermana”.

Kalie.

 

Firmó tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayesen sobre la hoja. Una vez terminada la puso con cuidado apoyada sobre un jarrón y salió de la casa con las maletas cerrando con la máxima suavidad que pudo la puerta. Era muy tarde y se acercó hasta la cabina más próxima, desde allí llamó a un radio taxi. Éste llegó en quince minutos que a ella le resultaron eternos. Pidió al taxista que la llevase hasta la terminal de autobuses y desde allí, aguardando hasta casi el amanecer, tomó uno que iba dirección al oeste. Su embarazo era ya más que evidente y le resultaba muy fatigoso subir las maletas, por suerte, algunos viajeros al verla en ese estado la ayudaron de forma muy amable. Él viaje se le hizo largo, largo y melancólico, pensaba en los momentos de felicidad y los proyectos de futuro que había compartido con sus hermanas. Cuando fueron sanadas por la Guerrera Luna con el Cristal de Plata y emprendieron una vida normal. Después, al abrir la tienda y trabajar todas juntas y en armonía. Recordaba también a sus hermanas pequeñas yendo a estudiar al extranjero y cómo ella y Petz acudieron muy preocupadas cuando les llegaron noticias del grave estado de Bertie. Una vez allí supieron que existía otra amenaza y fueron ellas, las que, transformadas una vez más por Sailor Moon, pudieron enfrentarse a ellas como Justicieras. Karaberasu entonces fue feliz, aun en medio de todo ese caos. Se sentía alguien útil que luchaba por el bien y rodeada del cariño de sus hermanas y amigos, eso la ayudaba a terminar de enmendar su pasado de la Luna Negra. Pero después vino aquello. Aquel terrible momento en el que fue capturada y forzada por ese horrible demonio. Pese a que se vengó de él aniquilándolo, muchas noches seguía teniendo pesadillas y se despertaba gritando en la oscuridad. Aunque lo peor fue cuando descubrió su estado. Aquel monstruo además la había dejado encinta de algo que bien pudiera ser otro horrible demonio. Fue entonces cuando se derrumbó cayendo en el pozo más hondo en el que jamás había estado. Ni siquiera como hermana maligna. Trató incluso de poner fin a su vida y de abortar a toda costa pero algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué, se lo impedía una y otra vez. Después, tras la pérdida de Roy y la aciaga situación de Tom trató de sobreponerse para ayudar a sus desconsoladas hermanas. Al menos y aunque fuera egoísta por su parte, se sentía unida a ellas más que nunca en sus respectivas desgracias. Pero luego todo cambió. Milagrosamente sus amigos se recuperaron y resucitaron volviendo para luchar y vencer el mal definitivamente. Karaberasu quiso entrever un rayo de esperanza también para ella. Rezaba entonces todas las noches de rodillas, suplicando por un milagro al igual que estos se habían producido para sus hermanas. Tom recobrado de forma increíble de su parálisis, Roy y Zafiro resucitados y volviendo a los brazos de Beruche y Petz. Pero su embarazo seguía allí y nadie humano o divino, parecía querer borrarle eso. Al final entendió que solo existía un camino para ella. No podía comprometer el futuro de sus hermanas y amigos a los que estaba dejando atrás. Al hilo de esos pensamientos tardó en dormirse y tuvo que ser despertada por el conductor. Ya era mediodía y habían llegado a la primera escala, alojándose en un motel en una ciudad llamada San Andreas. Curiosamente en un condado de nombre Calaveras.

-Esto debe de ser una señal.- Se dijo la joven al ver ese letrero.- Se llama igual que mi propio nombre cuando vivía en Némesis.

 

Ahora esbozó una leve sonrisa. Mientras se acostaba recordó una vez, siendo una niña de apenas cinco años, una conversación que mantuvo con su madre. La cría había estado discutiendo como de costumbre con su hermana. Esta vez tras reñir por cual nombre era más bonito. Su progenitora llegó a poner paz.

-El mío es más bonito.- Repetía Petzite.-  
-No, el tuyo es muy feo. El mío es mejor.- Rebatía ella.-  
-Ya basta niñas. Las dos tenéis unos nombre preciosos.- Las cortó su madre, añadiendo.- Y que significan cosas importantes.  
-¿Cómo qué?- Inquirió la pequeña Petzite.-  
-Pues, por ejemplo, son nombres derivados de minerales muy valiosos, algunos existen en nuestro mundo. El tuyo sin ir más lejos, se asocia con el oro y la plata. Y toma su nombre del científico que lo descubrió.  
-¡Cuánto sabes, mamá! – Exclamó la cría muy contenta.-  
-La abuela Kim me lo contó siendo yo tan pequeñita como vosotras.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Era geóloga y sabía mucho de esas cosas.  
-¿Y el mío?- Quiso saber Calaverite.-  
-También es un mineral valioso. Y además de eso, tu abuela me contó que hay un condado en el planeta Tierra que se llama así…de hecho allí lo descubrieron y tomó su nombre de aquel lugar.  
-¿Lo ves?- Se sonrió la cría mirando a su hermana con regocijo al agregar.- ¡El mío es mejor!…

 

Obviamente Petzite no estuvo de acuerdo y resurgió la polémica. Aunque su madre enseguida las hizo callar alegando

\- Vuestras hermanitas también tienen nombres de minerales valiosos. Como la abuela Kim, que viene de Kimberley. Que deriva del mineral Kimberlita.   
-¿Y el tuyo?- Quiso saber Calaverite con curiosidad.- ¿Idina es el nombre de otro mineral?

 

Aquí su madre sonrió para comentar divertida.

-No, mi caso es distinto. Vuestra abuela me lo puso porque su propia abuela se llamaba así. Esa otra Idina fue la madre de mi madre.  
-Entonces fue la mamá de tu abuela.- Dedujo Petzite.-  
-Si cariño. Se dice bisabuela.- Asintió su interlocutora sentenciando con voz queda.- ¿Lo veis? Todos los nombres son hermosos y todos tienen su significado…

 

Calaverite sonrió más animada. Lo mismo que su hermana y por esa vez hicieron las paces. Ahora era Kalie la que sonreía en sueños. Aunque enseguida un incómodo rayo de sol la despertó. Durante unos mágicos instantes creyó que estaba allí, en Némesis, con sus hermanas y su madre.

-¡Mamá, Petz, Bertie, Cooan! - Pensó tratando de evitar que las lágrimas surgieran.- ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Y pensar que de niña decía que me gustaría conocer el sitio de donde venía mi nombre. Bueno, no podré quejarme porque ese deseo no se haya cumplido. Ojalá tenga la misma suerte con los demás…

 

Aunque lo que no le hizo mucha gracia fue descubrir que su nombre en español significaba cráneo. Y eso le hacía pensar en ese maldito Sabio. 

-Pudiera ser una señal, si.- Musitó ahora con zozobra.- Quizás de mi propio destino. Por eso debo alejarme lo más posible de las personas que quiero.

 

Así, entre recuerdos, temores y reflexiones descansó algo más. Tomó algo para desayunar en una cafetería cercana y tras unas horas llegó el momento de abordar otro autobús que la condujo a su meta definitiva en los Ángeles. Un día y medio después de salir de su casa. Volvió a quedarse dormida pues el trayecto transcurrió de noche y de madrugada, las primeras luces del alba iluminaban la terminal de llegada cuando el bus arribó....

\- ¡Vamos señora! - la zarandeó suavemente de un hombro el conductor, un hombre de mediana edad que parecía tener prisa. - Ya hemos llegado y debo encerrar el autobús en la cochera.

 

Poco a poco Kalie fue volviendo a la realidad, al principio creía que se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas que la despertaba como últimamente era habitual, pero enseguida recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y musitó una disculpa.

\- Muchas gracias, perdone pero estaba muy cansada y…  
\- No se preocupe - le respondió de forma amable el conductor que añadió, dándose cuenta la situación de aquella mujer. - Tiene usted dos maletas se las sacaré...

 

Karaberasu se levantó y siguió a aquel hombre que tuvo la deferencia de dejarle las maletas al pie de una cafetería cercana que afortunadamente ya estaba abierta. A ella le pareció bien, tenía hambre y entró junto con su equipaje. Tomando asiento en una de las mesas que había libres esperó a que una chica se acercase a tomarle nota.

-¿Que desea usted?- le inquirió ésta con una sonrisa. -  
\- Un par de huevos y bacón, por favor, con un zumo de naranja.- Le pidió mientras trataba de adecentarse un poco el maquillaje. -

 

La chica desapareció y al cabo de quince minutos reapareció con el pedido. Karaberasu comió con ganas y después preguntó por un lugar para poder instalarse. De la cafetería le indicaron que tomase un taxi hacia la zona sur de la ciudad, así lo hizo y buscó un alojamiento que no excediera sus posibilidades económicas. Pero, por desgracia para ella, todos los lugares eran demasiado caros. No tenía más remedio que ahorrar hasta que encontrase un trabajo y en su estado actual le sería muy difícil conseguirlo. Finalmente, anocheciendo y cuando ya estaba extenuada de acarrear su pesado equipaje por toda la ciudad, llegó a una modesta pensión de las afueras. Tocó a la puerta suspirando. Ya casi no había luz y le aterraba la idea de no encontrar un techo donde cobijarse. Esperó unos agónicos instantes a que alguien respondiera y al cabo de estos, escuchó unos pasos arrastrarse tras la puerta y la voz algo cascada de una mujer preguntar desde el otro lado.

-¿Quién es?, ¿qué quiere a estas horas?..  
\- Buenas noches - reconoció Karaberasu que, al consultar su reloj y percatarse de que ya eran más de las nueve, añadió, no sin cierto sentido de culpabilidad. - Deseaba una habitación para pasar la noche. Verá, es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad...

 

La puerta se abrió, revelando tras ella a una mujer ya mayor, de pelo entre rubio y cano, regordeta y sonriente, que lucía un sencillo vestido verde con un delantal blanco.

\- Ha venido usted al sitio adecuado señorita, son veinte dólares por noche, el dinero por adelantado.- Dijo sin perder aquella expresión risueña. -

 

La muchacha sacó el monedero y le pagó, la mujer guardó los billetes en un bolsillo de su delantal y asintió con aprobación.

\- Muy bien, pase.- Le indicó con un gesto de su mano. -

 

Kalie entró las maletas con un evidente esfuerzo, la casera se percató de su embarazo y corrió a ayudarla.

\- En su estado no debería usted llevar tanto peso - le aconsejó con amabilidad para ofrecerse de inmediato –traiga, yo le ayudaré.  
\- Muchas gracias- sonrió Karaberasu. - A propósito, no me he presentado, Ka... – 

 

Casi estuvo a punto de decir su verdadero nombre pero rectificó dando otro nuevo, el que usaría en lo sucesivo, como si de este modo pudiese borrar las huellas de su doloroso pasado.

-Me llamo Karla Smith.- Discurrió pensando que, por ese apellido tan común, sería muy difícil de rastrear.-  
-¿Es extranjera no?- le dijo aquella mujer al notar su acento y escuchar aquel nombre, a lo que su contertulia asintió. - Yo me llamo Dorothy Howard, y llevo más de veinte años alquilando habitaciones. No son muy lujosas pero si confortables y limpias. No se preocupe, usted y su bebé estarán bien.- Afirmó dirigiendo una simpática mirada al vientre de la muchacha. -  
\- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy algo asustada, ya me queda muy poco - reconoció Karaberasu sonriendo con timidez y visible temor. -  
-¿Es usted primeriza, no?- su interlocutora asintió - ¡Que diantres!, voy a tutearte pues tienes edad para ser mi hija. Yo traje al mundo a tres hijos, dos chicos y una chica - suspiró con tintes de nostalgia al decir esto último pero enseguida se rehízo con el tono desenfadado que estaba utilizando hasta entonces y agregó. - No es tan terrible - se palpó los contornos de sus anchas caderas. - Lo malo es que si una no se cuida pierde la silueta.

 

Eso hizo reír a su interlocutora, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con ganas, la señora Howard se unió a las risas, indicándole a su clienta que la siguiera.

\- Deja ahí las maletas, luego las subiremos.

 

Subiendo unas empinadas escaleras la señora Howard condujo a la muchacha hasta el piso superior, allí, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta más cercana al rellano, dando la luz dijo.

\- Ésta será tu habitación. Espero que te guste.

 

Y la mujer invitó a la muchacha a que la viese, se trataba de un cuarto pequeño que contenía una sencilla cama con sábanas y mantas de un tono azul pálido, un armarito para la ropa y una mesilla de noche con una lamparita. Había otra mesa, algo más grande, enfrente de la cama que servía de escritorio. Sobre ella un gran ventanal desde donde había una buena vista del exterior de la ciudad. En conjunto a Karaberasu le pareció un cuarto sencillo, pero coqueto y acogedor. La señora Howard deslizó un poco las cortinas y bajó la persiana.

\- Si te parece bien, te subiré las maletas ahora - le propuso la casera. -  
\- La ayudaré, son mucho peso para una persona sola.- Respondió la agradecida joven. -

 

Esa mujer asintió y entre ambas bajaron y realizaron aquella fastidiosa tarea. Tan pronto las hubieron dejado arrinconadas junto a la cama la chica sufrió un mareo y se derrumbó. Apenas si pudo sentarse en la cama. Se sentía muy débil y la visión se le nublaba. La señora Howard trató de ayudarla a recuperarse presa de la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien muchacha?, ¿qué te ha pasado?...- preguntaba sin cesar de palmearla suavemente en una mano. -  
\- Es que estoy muy cansada- repuso Karaberasu con los ojos cerrados y un hilo de voz. - He estado buscando alojamiento durante todo el día y no he comido nada desde por la mañana.  
\- Pero eso en tu estado es una temeridad- le recriminó la anciana visiblemente preocupada para sentenciar. - Nada, en cuanto descanses bajas conmigo y te daré de cenar. Tienes que reponer fuerzas o tú y el bebé os resentiréis.  
\- Pero, es que no sé si tendré suficiente para pagarle la cena - musitó su interlocutora con preocupación. - Tengo poco dinero y debo economizarlo hasta que pueda trabajar.  
\- ¡Que tonterías son esas!- refunfuñó la señora Howard quitándole importancia. - No te preocupes de eso y ven conmigo.  
\- No sé cómo podré pagárselo, señora - sollozó Karaberasu emocionada por ese gesto. -  
\- Olvídalo y llámame Dorothy. – Le sonrió alentadoramente ella que la animó con un jovial - ¡Vamos niña, tienes que comer!...

 

Tras unos instantes en los que la muchacha pudo reunir fuerzas, la señora Howard, o mejor dicho, Dorothy, como insistió en hacerse llamar por su clienta desde entonces, la ayudó a bajar y a sentarse ante una mesa en el comedor de la casa. La vajilla de porcelana estaba ya dispuesta. La anfitriona se dirigió a la cocina trayendo de allí una sopera, sirvió a Karaberasu una generosa ración de sopa y luego se echó ella misma. Apenas comenzó a comer se quedó atónita viendo como la joven devoraba el primer plato, le sirvió un poco más y luego le trajo algo de pollo con verduras. La casera no podía dejarla de mirar y sonreír mientras la chica, con gran apetito, daba cuenta del último manjar. La anciana acercó algo de fruta y unos dulces que ella misma hacía y terminaron de cenar.

\- Estaba todo muy bueno, es usted una estupenda cocinera - dijo Karaberasu muy agradecida, aunque añadiendo con énfasis. - Cuando pueda se lo pagaré. Sólo debo encontrar trabajo.  
\- Pero, ¿otra vez con eso, muchacha?- exclamó Dorothy fingiendo incredulidad - ¡Déjate de trabajos y preocúpate por tu hijo!  
\- El caso es que, precisamente por el bebé, lo voy a tener difícil- repuso la chica apesadumbrada. -No quiero ser una carga, en cuanto se me termine el dinero me marcharé.  
-¡De eso nada! - negó su interlocutora enérgicamente para exponer con toda la razón. - En tu estado no puedes estar deambulando por ahí. A propósito, no es que quiera ser indiscreta, pero. ¿Dónde está el padre del bebé? ¿Cómo te deja ir así?

 

La interpelada no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando a la mesa con una expresión tan triste que asustó a Dorothy.

-¡Oh perdóname si he dicho algo inconveniente! Siempre meto la pata, lo siento.- Se disculpó la anciana. -  
\- No, usted no tiene la culpa. No me gusta hablar de ello, es muy duro para mí.- Susurró la chica que con un tono lleno de pesar y vergüenza se atrevió a confesar. - Me forzaron sabe...  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - saltó Dorothy llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar sus propias exclamaciones, y mirando a la chica con una expresión de pena y asombro.- ¡Pobrecilla! el tipo que hizo eso debió de ser un malvado. Espero que esté entre rejas.  
\- Era un demonio - musitó Karaberasu - pero ya está muerto, de todas formas es mejor así.  
\- Vamos niña, deja de pensar en eso, tienes que tratar de olvidarte - le animó la buena mujer. -  
\- Eso intento, pero vaya a donde vaya ese recuerdo me persigue siempre.- Replicó ésta con amargura. -

 

Karaberasu le contó que había estado viviendo con sus hermanas en Nueva York y que se había marchado no deseando ser un obstáculo para su felicidad.

\- Quiero tener este bebé y sacarle adelante yo misma - afirmó convencida mientras le rodaban las lágrimas. – No deseo ser una carga para ellas.  
-Pero son tu familia. - Objetó la mujer.-  
-Es muy largo de explicar, pero tuve que marcharme. Y ahora… bueno, no sé qué puedo hacer.- Susurró entre sollozos sintiéndose totalmente perdida.-

 

Su contertulia la dedicó una mirada compasiva, aunque enseguida reaccionó con ese deje animoso suyo y tras posar una mano sobre otra de la muchacha afirmó.

\- Tranquila, todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás, yo te ayudaré. Dios ha hecho que llegases a esta casa por alguna buena razón. Así que vamos a hacer una cosa. Te quedarás aquí hasta que tengas al bebé y un trabajo que te haga ganar bastante dinero para manteneros a los dos y no me pagarás nada.  
\- Es usted muy buena- pudo balbucear Karaberasu emocionada aunque se apresuró a negar - pero no puedo aceptar, usted tiene un negocio que mantener y no deseo ser una molestia.  
-¿Un negocio?- sonrió Dorothy que le confesó. - Eres la primera que viene desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y yo me siento muy sola. Mis hijos apenas vienen a verme y tengo dinero bastante para vivir. Esto lo hago porque me gustaría tener compañía, por eso alquilo alguna vez las habitaciones, así que no se hable más.

 

Dorothy le contó que sus dos hijos varones habían hecho carrera y que vivían bien. Muchas veces le habían pedido que vendiera aquella pensión y se fuera con ellos, aunque la anciana nunca quiso hacerlo. Para ella, según le contó a la muchacha, que ahora la escuchaba con mucho interés. Lo más bonito del mundo era conocer personas como las que tenía por huéspedes. Y si podía hacer algo por ayudarlas, pues mejor. Lo había hecho toda su vida aunque últimamente la gente era más fría que antaño e iba y venía tan deprisa que apenas si podía conocer a nadie. Además, pocos clientes paraban por allí ya y en eso la mujer remachó.

-Y ahora te han puesto a ti aquí. Al fin Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias. ¿No crees?

 

Karaberasu sonrió emocionada y se abrazó a la anciana. Ésta parecía conmovida cuando se separó de aquella repentina muestra de afecto. Aunque enseguida retomó su semblante risueño y ayudó a la muchacha a subir a su habitación. Allí, Dorothy la arropó. Mirándola y acariciándole el pelo con ternura maternal le susurró.

\- Eres tan parecida a mi pobre hijita, ahora tendríais la misma edad.  
¿Qué edad tiene?- preguntó su contertulia por curiosidad. -  
\- Murió hace dos años,- respondió Dorothy bajando la vista y añadiendo con tristeza - tuvo un accidente, iba a tener un niño también.

 

Su interlocutora, afectada por aquellas palabras, se apresuró a replicar.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. No quería hacer que...- Pero la anciana no la dejó acabar y le dijo con renovado optimismo. -  
\- No lo dudes pequeña, ¡esto es cosa del destino! Dios te ha puesto aquí y yo te cuidaré como si fueras mi hija. Ahora debes descansar,- besó en la frente a su ya más que huésped, invitada y apagó la luz, salió arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta. -

 

Karaberasu se quedó pensativa durante un rato, puede que aquella buena mujer llevase razón, ¿sería cosa del destino el haber ido a parar allí? No lo sabía. Se había estado torturando a la búsqueda de una señal. De algo que la guiara. Ahora estaba más animada, al menos tendría una casa y a una persona que la ayudaría. Pensaba en esto y se sintió más segura y protegida. Al fin parecía que sus oraciones comenzaban a ser escuchadas. Se alegró tanto que progresivamente fue deslizándose hacia la cálida oscuridad del sueño que la acogió esta vez sin pesadillas.

 

Los días pasaron rápido. A estos sucedieron las semanas, Karaberasu ayudaba en lo que podía a Dorothy, limpiando, cocinando o con cualquier otra cosa que pudiese hacer aun. Además, en la medida de sus posibilidades, se movió por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrar trabajo. Sin embargo en todas partes obtenía la misma descorazonadora respuesta. No admitían a nadie en su estado. Paulatinamente perdía las esperanzas y se deprimía, pero su casera siempre estaba allí para animarla. Las dos se habían hecho ya muy buenas amigas. Era más una relación materno - filial, cosa que Karaberasu apreciaba mucho. Apenas sí tuvo tiempo de tener infancia en su mundo natal ni de estar junto a su propia madre. La anciana incluso le dijo que podía llamarla Dotty, como hacían casi todos en la comunidad. Y los días pasaban. Una noche Kalie tuvo un extraño sueño. Viéndose a sí misma y a sus hermanas vestidas con ropajes de luz, cada una de colores distintos, el de ella era de un color naranja muy cálido. La joven en sueños musitó.

-Elisan, la Dama del Otoño… esa fui yo…mi otra vida…

 

Sin embargo, olvidó casi esa especie de ensoñación al día siguiente inmersa en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Lo cierto es que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse a esa nueva vida. Pensando que quizás el resto se hubiera olvidado ya de ella.

-Sí, puede ser que haya encontrado mi lugar en el mundo después de todo.- Pensaba ahora con más alivio y optimismo.- En cuanto a ti.- Meditó acariciándose la barriga.- Tengo fe en que todo irá bien…

 

Sin embargo había gente que se preocupaba por el paradero de la muchacha. Tanto sus hermanas como los respectivos novios y amigos de estas trataron de localizarla. Pero su nombre no aparecía. Roy, pese a lo que prometió, incluso trató de detectar la energía de la chica. No obstante nunca lograba concentrarse. Quizás fuera por eso mismo. Había dado su palabra y el inconsciente no le permitía traicionarla. Finalmente decidieron respetar la voluntad de Kalie. En su nota ponía que ella sería quien les buscara cuando se sintiese preparada. Pero había alguien más, otra persona que deseaba ayudarla por encima incluso de las órdenes que había recibido. En Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, Minako Aino estaba sentada en su cama, junto a ella su inseparable amigo Artemis.

-¿Has conseguido alguna pista?- Le inquirió la muchacha en tanto peinaba su largo y sedoso pelo rubio libre por una vez de su característico lazo rojo.-  
-Todavía no…pero estoy haciendo averiguaciones. Por lo que sé se marchó del apartamento que compartía con sus hermanas.- Repuso el gato.-  
-Va a ser muy difícil el poder localizarla. Dios sabe a dónde habrá ido.- Se lamentó la joven.-

 

El felino la observó con gesto de pesar y parecía dudar en responder, al final, viendo la consternación en el rostro de su amiga se atrevió a decir de forma algo apurada.

-Bueno, podría haber una forma…

 

Su interlocutora pasó a mirarle con suma atención y el gato le contó.

-Las piedras de la justicia que llevan las hermanas y Esmeralda son rastreables si se activan. Pero tendría que utilizar tecnología del siglo treinta. Luna podría darse cuenta. Y si ella lo averiguara…  
-Lo sé Artemis, te estoy pidiendo algo muy peligroso. Estamos yendo contra una orden directa.- Suspiró la muchacha.- No te pediré que te arriesgues a tanto por mí.  
-¡No seas ridícula! Eres mi amiga. Sé que todo saldrá bien. - Afirmó el felino con determinación.-

 

Aquello la hizo sonreír agradecida. Ahora, a la mente de la joven sailor acudió el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con su inseparable compañero tiempo atrás, durante la celebración que hicieron todos de la victoria y el reencuentro en tanto Roy hacía un brindis…

-¡Chicos y chicas, escuchad!- Reclamó la atención el muchacho, poniéndose en pie y levantando su copa - , ¡brindo por todos nosotros y por Kalie! , que no está aquí presente en persona. ¡Pero sí en nuestros corazones! Estoy convencido de que muy pronto la volveremos a ver. ¡Porque seamos felices y podamos reunirnos siempre! O acudir en ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros o de las personas que nos necesiten. Y por supuesto, por que hagamos estas fiestas a menudo, o al menos quedar de vez en cuando.  
-¡Si, salud! - Corearon todos al unísono, levantando y entrechocando sus copas. – 

 

Las sailor al unísono brindaron también por ella, aunque en un aparte, fue Artemis quién le comentó a Minako.

-¿Realmente estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
-Si…lo estoy.- Declaró la sailor con rotundidad.-  
-Sabes que nos han prohibido cualquier contacto directo con ella. Al menos de momento.- Le recordó el gato.-

 

Su contertulia suspiró como si tratase de armarse de valor para replicar.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Sé lo que Usagi y Mamoru nos dijeron. Que esa chica tiene que vivir su vida apartada del resto. Que eso será muy importante para el futuro. No ignoro que son órdenes directas de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata. Sé que nos hablaron como Serenity y Endimión y conozco las consecuencias de desobedecer…pero, aun así…entiéndelo Artemis. No puedo.- Susurró con evidente consternación.- Fui incapaz de protegerla cuando ese malvado monstruo la violó. Eso no me lo perdonaré jamás. De modo que no la abandonaré ahora. Al menos trataré de prestarle algún apoyo, aunque sea desde la distancia. ¿Me ayudarás?- Inquirió con tono y gesto suplicante.-

 

El gato la miró con pesar y compadecido asintió para declarar.

-Sabes muy bien que eres mi amiga y que nunca te dejaré sola. Haremos lo posible por ayudar a esa pobre chica. Me ocuparé de localizarla tan pronto como pueda.

 

Minako sonrió entonces acariciando en la cabeza al felino, enseguida los dos se reintegraron a la corriente de risas y animación general…

-No he olvidado mi promesa.- Declaró Artemis como si pudiese leer aquellos pensamientos en la mente de su amiga.- Te lo aseguro.  
-Muchas gracias.- Le sonrió la chica terminando de cepillarse el pelo y colocándose su gran y rojo lazo.- Ella también recordaba lo que la propia Usagi le dijo, ese mismo día…

 

La joven Sailor Venus se sintió muy mal cuando toda la trama fue desvelada. Las cosas habían sucedido así por una razón. Todo el sufrimiento de sus amigos fue necesario para su adiestramiento y que sus auténticas personalidades salieran a la luz. Se disculpó sentidamente con Usagi por no haber confiado en ella.

\- Debí haber tenido fe en ti. Cosa que no hice.- Se lamentó Minako para pedir perdón acto seguido.- Siento mucho todas las cosas tan horribles que te dije…  
-Era lo natural.- La disculpó su interlocutora, agregando de un modo bastante revelador, al menos para su contertulia.- Eres buena persona y querías ayudar a nuestros amigos.  
-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi situación?- Le preguntó la apurada chica.-

 

Su compañera asintió suspirando para admitir sin paliativos.

-Sin duda lo mismo. Siempre he creído que tenemos que seguir los dictados de nuestro corazón y de nuestra conciencia, frente a todo lo demás. Sin embargo a veces no podemos o causaríamos un perjuicio todavía mayor del que queremos arreglar. No lo olvides.

 

Y aquí quiso ver un rayo de esperanza. Aunque también una advertencia. En eso Usagi, o mejor dicho, Serenity, podía llegar a ser muy críptica. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo realmente? No podía estar segura de ello, de modo que mejor no arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Por el momento… 

 

Y en California llegó al fin el tan temido y a la vez esperado día. Karaberasu comenzó a sufrir unas contracciones que herían su vientre de forma aguda y lacerante. Dorothy, que sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, la sentó en una butaca y llamó a una ambulancia. Cuando ésta llegó el tiempo de la frecuencia entre las contracciones se había hecho mucho menor. Los enfermeros llevaron a toda prisa una camilla que recogió a la muchacha y la transportó hasta el vehículo. Dorothy marchó junto a ella dándole la mano. Llegaron al hospital y la instalaron en una de las camas.

\- Dotty. ¡Tengo mucho miedo! No sé qué podrá pasar - le confesó Karaberasu visiblemente nerviosa y temblando de temor. -  
\- No te preocupes, aun te queda dilatar un poco más, como eres primeriza te llevará algo de tiempo.- Trató de calmarla su amiga. -  
\- No sé si esto saldrá bien, si me ocurriera algo, ¡por favor cuida del bebé! Él no tiene la culpa. - Le pidió la chica angustiada. -  
\- No digas bobadas- le sonrió dulcemente Dorothy para asegurar. - No te va a pasar nada malo. Y cuando lo tengas en tus brazos te aseguro que habrá valido la pena, ya lo verás.

 

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas aun para que Karaberasu rompiera aguas definitivamente. La llevaron a la sala de partos y le ofrecieron anestesia, pero ella no la quiso. Deseaba estar presente cuando el bebé naciera. Ahora en su mente se daban cita dos sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, deseaba que el niño viniese al mundo pero por otra, tenía un miedo atroz a que pudiera ser un monstruo, como había soñado en sus pesadillas. A todo esto, las contracciones se hicieron ya más violentas y los médicos le pidieron que empujase respirando hondo y con ritmo. Ella obedeció lo mejor que pudo. El sudor perlaba su frente y le caía por el rostro mientras una enfermera se lo secaba de forma solícita. Entonces el médico dijo ver algo y le indicó.

\- Ya sale, le veo la cabeza, empuje sólo un poco más.

 

Sobreponiéndose al dolor Kalie rezaba mentalmente pidiéndole a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un bebé sano y normal. No sabía lo que podría ocurrir si diera a luz un engendro como contra los que habían peleado. Quizás hasta la investigasen como un fenómeno paranormal. Por suerte, el médico disipó sus temores.

\- Todo va muy bien, siga así, ya sale y está en perfecto estado, ¡por fin!- exclamó el doctor cuando declaró - es un niño y muy robusto, ¡enhorabuena!

 

La parturienta se relajó tras el esfuerzo, sonriendo y llorando sin parar por la emoción. Levantando al bebé por una pierna el médico le palmeó en el trasero hasta que comenzó a llorar. Desde luego tenía unos buenos pulmones. En un momento le cortaron el cordón umbilical y le mostraron el niño a su madre. Cuando ella vio por primera vez a su hijo experimentó una sensación difícil de explicar de total felicidad. Ahora sus temores parecían disiparse como si de un mal sueño se trataran a la vista de aquel bebé. Era un niño precioso, sonrosadito, con algún que otro pelito castaño tirando a rubio adornando su cabecita y unos grandes ojos color miel.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! - sonrió Karaberasu que pudo musitar mirando tiernamente a su hijo - es un niño normal.

 

Las enfermeras se llevaron al bebé para lavarlo y ponerle una mantita. Después de hacerlo se lo trajeron metido en una cunita donde el crío dormía plácidamente. Una de ellas se lo puso en brazos a su madre, entonces entró Dorothy que había estado esperando con gran interés.

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan terrible, tonta?,- le dijo a Karaberasu aproximándose hasta ella para añadir con tono desenfadado. - Además tiene pinta de ser un niño muy fuertote.  
\- Es verdad- admitió ésta orgullosa- ¡es algo tan maravilloso, tener un hijo!

 

Recordó entonces aquella misteriosa fuerza que le había impedido tanto abortar como suicidarse en más de una ocasión. Puede que fuera el mismo niño que deseara nacer, ahora realmente se alegraba de que todo hubiera resultado así, de no haber abortado.

\- Los médicos me han dicho que dentro de pocos días ya podrás volver a casa- le sonrió Dorothy acariciando suavemente la cabecita del niño. – Dime ¿Cómo le llamarás?  
-Aun no lo tengo decidido.- Repuso la muchacha.-   
-Bueno, pues no tengas prisa. Un nombre es para toda la vida.- Sentenció su contertulia.-  
-No, al menos en mi caso.- Musitó casi pensado en voz alta.-  
-¿Decías?- Quiso saber Dorothy.-  
-Nada, que tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa con él.  
-Claro que sí, querida. Y en cuando volváis haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo.- Sonrió la anciana.- ¿Te parece?

 

Kalie asintió muy contenta y así fue. Pasados unos pocos días fue dada de alta junto con su bebé. Aun tendría que pasar unos días más en casa pues estaba débil a causa del parto. Unas semanas después, una tarde como cualquier otra, ella estaba casi restablecida y el niño lloraba reclamando su comida. Karaberasu le tomó en brazos sentada sobre una mecedora y comenzó a darle el pecho. El bebé succionaba con ganas, parecía estar muy hambriento. Sin embargo, sin que la joven lo advirtiera, su piedra de justiciera que tenía sobre una cercana mesita, comenzó a brillar con leves destellos de tono ambarino. Ajena a eso la madre primeriza sonreía contemplando la cabecita de su retoño y sentía una maravillosa sensación. Fue entonces cuando observó ese extraño resplandor. No obstante antes de que pudiera acercarse a verlo notó un dolor agudo en el pezón, le goteaban unos débiles hilillos de sangre. Elevó al niño que parecía aferrado a ella para ver si había sufrido algún daño pero al hacerlo el horror casi hizo que se le cayese de los brazos. La cara del bebé estaba llena de sangre de la propia Karaberasu, pero eso no era lo que la aterrorizó. Sus ojillos destellaban de un color rojizo y de su boca sobresalían dos diminutos colmillos teñidos de rojo. La muchacha gritó horrorizada y casi dejando caer al niño en su cuna salió corriendo de la habitación. Dorothy oyó sus gritos y la interceptó mientras la aterrada chica bajaba a la carrera las escaleras.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó asustada. -  
-¡El niño, el niño!- gritaba Karaberasu sin poder parar -¡es horrible, es uno de ellos!  
\- Tranquilízate- le pidió Dorothy - estás histérica. ¿Qué le ocurre al niño?- Quiso saber visiblemente preocupada por el estado de aquella chica. -

 

Pero la joven seguía fuera de sí y Dorothy tuvo que zarandearla e incluso abofetearla para que se dominase.

\- Estás desquiciada, dime, ¿qué le ha pasado al niño?- le insistió ya muy alarmada. -  
\- Sabía que no podía ser normal- gimió Karaberasu echándose a llorar - es uno de ellos.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Uno de quién?...- preguntó Dorothy que no comprendía nada. -  
\- Ven arriba, ven y te lo enseñaré- la apremió la histérica muchacha tomándola de una mano y tirando de ella hacia su habitación. -

 

Dorothy totalmente atónita y muy inquietada se dejó llevar y ambas entraron en el cuarto. El niño lloraba, Karaberasu le mostró las marcas de las heridas en su pezón y la sangre en la boca del bebé. No obstante éste ahora tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. La piedra de Kalie no emitía ya destello alguno. La anciana movió la cabeza y levantó al niño en brazos acunándole para que dejase de llorar.

\- Querida- le explicó serenamente a la nerviosa madre - los bebés en ocasiones nacen con unos colmillos de leche y sin querer muerden a sus madres al tratar de mamar. Es algo muy normal. Te ha hecho algo de sangre, no debes preocuparte por eso.  
\- Pero, ¿y lo demás?- le inquirió Karaberasu relatando aun horrorizada - ¡Tenía los ojos rojos! ¡Si le hubieras visto, parecía una fiera!  
\- Te has sugestionado- sonrió su contertulia tratando de calmarla - entre las manchas de sangre, el susto y que al bebé puede que se le hayan irritado los ojos, te lo has imaginado. A ver, ¿dónde están esos ojos rojos, eh? - Preguntó mostrándole el crío a la muchacha. Éste tenía abiertos sus grandes ojos color miel. - Si es un niño adorable, ¿verdad chiquitín? - Añadió Dorothy con ternura mirando al ya calmado bebé que incluso hacía gorgoritos. -  
\- Lo siento mucho- suspiró su interlocutora relajándose al fin - me he portado como una idiota. Estoy paranoica y mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas a veces. Gracias.  
\- No debes temer nada, si hay algún otro problema dímelo, pero sobre todo por tu bien y el de tu hijo, tranquilízate. –Le aconsejó aquella mujer observándola con algo de preocupación.-

 

Karaberasu suspiró largamente, ahora se sentía como una estúpida. No podía cargar a su hijo con sus propios temores. Seguramente Dotty llevaba razón, tenía que calmarse, ella le prometió que así sería. La anciana la sonrió animosamente y la dejó acunando al niño. Pasaron más días y ella pudo disfrutar de darle el pecho a su hijo sin sufrir ningún otro sobresalto. Por fin llegó el día en que su anfitriona le preguntó si deseaba bautizar al bebé. A Karaberasu no le pareció nada mal la idea, así podría introducir al niño en la comunidad. Además Dorothy era bastante religiosa y católica para más señas, y eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- Ve a la iglesia del padre O’ Brian- le indicó a la joven - está muy cerca de aquí y él es muy amigo mío desde hace muchos años, bautizó a mis hijos.  
\- Muy bien- sonrió ella - iré a verlo esta tarde para concertar el día.

 

Y así lo hizo, se acercó hasta la iglesia y fue recibida por un sacerdote entrado en años, de pelo canoso y mediana estatura que le preguntó al verla ir hacia donde él estaba.

\- Dime hija, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti ?..  
\- Verá, tengo un niño pequeño y me gustaría bautizarlo en su iglesia. Me envía Dorothy Howard, la casera de aquí al lado.  
\- Así que vienes de parte de Dotty - sonrió amablemente el sacerdote. - Estupendo.  
\- ¿Podría usted bautizar al niño? Verá, es que no voy a poder pagarle apenas…- Fue capaz de decir avergonzada.- 

 

Karaberasu le contó más o menos su situación, ella estaba sola y sin trabajo y con unos ya muy menguados ahorros, no tenía demasiado dinero para ceremonias. 

\- Pues naturalmente que sí, para eso estoy aquí, hija.- Rio el sacerdote añadiendo con amabilidad. -Tráetelo mañana mismo después de la misa o ven a ella si te apetece y no te preocupes por el dinero. El sacramento del bautismo es gratis.  
\- Muchas gracias, mañana estaré aquí- sonrió Kalie muy animada por la amabilidad del cura.- Pero mejor me acercaré después, no quiero que el niño se ponga nervioso entre tanta gente.  
\- Como tú prefieras, entonces mañana te espero - convino él que se despidió de ella y volvió a su despacho. -

 

Una vez volvió a casa y le dio la noticia a Dorothy ésta se alegró muchísimo. Después de cenar y acostar al bebé, Karaberasu se fue a dormir. Le rondaba en la cabeza el nombre que tendría que ponerle al niño. Al fin y tras no encontrar ninguno adecuado, al menos para su gusto, se durmió. En sueños, creyó percibir una especie de figura encapuchada que vestía un sayal negro y portaba un gran libro abierto, que le hablaba.

\- Dios siempre escribe derecho, hasta en el renglón más torcido, tú deberás llamar a tu hijo Mazoui, pues ese es el nombre del enviado, que debe anteceder a su mensajero.

 

Karaberasu despertó inquieta, aunque no asustada. Por alguna razón esa aparición no despertaba en ella el mismo temor que el Sabio. Pese a que se parecían muchísimo en la apariencia de algún modo sabía que no eran lo mismo. Al poco el sueño se disipó de su cabeza con una nube de humo, pero el nombre le quedó grabado, aunque sin saber por qué llamaría a su hijo Mazoui.

-Sí, ese será tu nombre, mi amor.- Dijo dirigiéndose al bebé que, ajeno a todo eso dormía plácidamente en su cunita.- Mazoui Smith.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Dorothy le mostró con satisfacción el trajecito que había servido para bautizar a todos sus hijos. Era de un tono blanco, aunque algo amarilleado por el tiempo, pero estaba aún en buen estado, con unos gracioso volantitos y faldones que cubrirían el cuerpo del bebé. Muy bonito para llevar al niño a la iglesia. La joven madre le dio las gracias y vistió al pequeño. Dorothy le explicó que había llegado un cliente para pasar el día y que ella se retrasaría. Así que Karaberasu fue sola a la iglesia con el pequeño. Éste iba tranquilo hasta que ella divisó la parroquia. Al instante el bebé comenzó a llorar y su madre trató de calmarle acunándole, pero según se acercaba el llanto se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en un chillido insoportable. Casi era ya un siseo. La chica quedó aterrada al ver que su hijo volvía a tener los ojos inyectados en sangre y los colmillos, pateaba frenético. De nuevo su piedra de justiciera parpadeaba, ahora con un tono incluso más potente. Sin volverle a mirar corrió de vuelta a casa. El bebé se calmó inmediatamente una vez que la iglesia se perdió de vista y la piedra dejó de brillar. Como quiera que el padre O’ Brian estaba esperándola y ella no llegaba él decidió llamarla. Para entonces, una descompuesta Karaberasu le había contado a Dorothy lo ocurrido, la anciana se lo dijo al cura que se dirigió enseguida hacia la casa.

\- Pase- le indicó Dorothy visiblemente asustada.- Ella está en el comedor, me tiene muy preocupada, padre. Espero que usted pueda hacerla razonar.  
\- No te preocupes- dijo el cura con un ademán tranquilizador. - Yo hablaré con ella.

 

Según entraba por el comedor y antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Karaberasu que estaba sentada en una silla, se levantó rápidamente y le inquirió.

\- Padre. ¿Sabe usted hacer exorcismos?  
\- Pero hija ¿para qué quieres tú que yo haga un exorcismo?- preguntó el cura atónito. -  
\- Es para mi hijo, sé que está poseído- respondió ella dejando helados tanto al padre O ´Brian como a Dorothy que entraba tras él. -  
\- Vamos a ver, tranquilízate hija- le pidió el cura de forma sosegada - ¿En qué te basas para decirme eso?..

 

Ella al principio se resistió a hablar, pero luego pensó que no tenía otra alternativa. Poco a poco les contó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces y al ver las caras de incredulidad de ambos. Relató la forma en que fue forzada, dejando a sus contertulios sorprendidos y horrorizados.

-A mí me violó un demonio, ¡se lo juro!, fue cuando yo luchaba contra ellos y el niño ha salido a él ¡se lo suplico padre! Ya me lo advirtieron. Debe eliminar esa influencia antes de que sea peor.

 

El padre O’ Brian y Dorothy se miraron espantados, al fin, el sacerdote se recobró de la impresión que le habían causado estas declaraciones y pudo decir.

\- Eso no puede ser, debes calmarte. No se puede pensar en una posesión así como así  
\- Le aseguro que es verdad - sollozó Karaberasu que temblando, estaba a punto de llorar. -  
\- Pequeña, estás muy nerviosa- intervino Dorothy con el semblante muy preocupado. - Lo mejor será que te prepare una tila y te acuestes. Padre por favor, trate de razonar con ella y de calmarla.  
\- Se lo suplico, no estoy loca, ¡ayúdeme!- balbuceaba la atormentada chica sin poder controlar su desesperación. -  
\- Tranquilízate - le respondió el sacerdote dándole las manos. - Nadie dice que estés loca, sólo nerviosa, eso es todo. Mira - le dio una tarjeta que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos según le comentaba con tono conciliador. - Aquí están las señas de una buena amiga mía. La doctora Julie Conrad, es una psicoanalista muy buena y de absoluta confianza, seguro que te podrá ayudar. Dile que vas de mi parte.  
\- Comprendo- musitó Karaberasu resignada mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.- Usted cree que estoy desquiciada.  
\- ¡No, no! Hija mía. - Se apresuró a responder el sacerdote- sólo que estás muy confusa, eso es todo, pero si te han violado es normal. Yo mismo te acompañaré si lo deseas.

 

Dorothy entró de nuevo en el comedor con una taza de tila.

\- Ya he acostado al bebé- informó con tono de lástima - se ha dormido enseguida el pobre...si es un angelito.  
\- Vamos a hacer una cosa padre- dijo la muchacha con un tono más irascible al escuchar a Dorothy hablar así del niño. - Yo iré a ver a esa doctora amiga suya pero después le llevaré a mi hijo a la iglesia, así se convencerá de que le digo la verdad. Y usted le exorcizará, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Muy bien- concedió el sacerdote deseando calmarla. - Ve a ver a Julie y luego yo le haré a tu hijo todos los exorcismos que quieras, te lo prometo.

 

Karaberasu asintió aliviada y se quedó más tranquila. Dorothy consiguió que bebiese la tila. Más tarde dio las buenas noches y subió a su cuarto a dormir.

\- Pobre chica- dijo el Padre O ´Brian muy preocupado- está muy traumatizada, debió ser una experiencia horrible para ella. Pero Julie la ayudará. Lleva los casos de asistencia psicológica a víctimas de violación en este distrito.  
-¡Qué pena! , es tan buena chica, ¡ojalá se cure pronto la pobrecilla!- repuso Dorothy sinceramente consternada. -

 

Al día siguiente Kalie, cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo, fue a la dirección que el padre la había dado. No tuvo que pedir hora pues el cura había telefoneado a la doctora para informarle del caso y pedirle su intervención urgente. La muchacha sólo tuvo que aguardar tras un par de pacientes para poder ser recibida. La propia doctora le abrió la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa. Era una mujer joven, probablemente de su misma edad, morena y de largo pelo rizado que le caía más abajo de los hombros. Lo cierto es que a Karaberasu le recordó un poco a su hermana Cooan. Aunque esa mujer tenía unos inquisitivos ojos azules con los que la observaba atentamente bajo unas ligeras gafas. Extendió la mano a la recién llegada que dubitativamente se la estrechó.

\- Hola, soy la doctora Julie Conrad, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?  
\- Vengo de parte del padre O’ Brian, soy Karla Smith.- Se presentó ella con tono inexpresivo. -  
-¡Ah claro!, pase y siéntese- la invitó la doctora que señaló un sillón colocado frente a la mesa de su despacho, pulcro y muy aséptico, sólo decorado por alguna planta de interior. -¿Le apetece algo de beber?- Le ofreció su anfitriona.-  
-No muchas gracias. ¿No debería tumbarme allí y contarle mi vida?- inquirió Karaberasu de forma sarcástica señalando un diván que estaba a un lado de la mesa del despacho. -  
\- Eso no será necesario- repuso afablemente la doctora obviando el tono de ese comentario. - Sólo quiero que charlemos como dos buenas amigas, nada más, porque eso es lo que vamos a ser. A propósito, te tutearé si lo permites, creo que somos de la misma edad.- Sonrió de forma muy amable aunque a su interlocutora le pareció una expresión forzada. - Ahora, cuéntame que es lo que ha ocurrido. El padre O ‘Brian me ha adelantado algo,- admitió aunque de seguido agregó mirándola con aparente simpatía - pero deseo escuchar tu versión.

 

La paciente aceptó y contó su historia que no se diferenciaba nada de la versión que Julie había escuchado del sacerdote. Pese a que ahora hablase de forma desapasionada.

\- Lo que yo necesito es un cura y no un médico- apostilló terminando la narración. -

 

Julie había estado tomando notas según escuchaba la conversación. Por fin las repasó brevemente y declaró mirando a Karaberasu con los ojos entornados.

\- Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió ¿y decías que luchaste contra unos demonios y que uno de ellos?...  
\- Si quiere puedo contarle los detalles más escabrosos- la interrumpió Karaberasu - pero le aseguro que no serán de su agrado- sonrió de forma irónica. -  
\- No será necesario que me digas detalles, pero cuéntame eso también.- Le pidió Julie aparentemente muy interesada. – Si eres tan amable…

 

Armándose de paciencia Karaberasu le contó toda la historia, de como ella y sus hermanas lucharon contra los demonios junto a Roy, Tom y los demás. No quiso explicar mucho de los poderes de ninguno pues creía que la doctora terminaría por considerarla loca del todo. Ni tampoco mostrar los suyos a fin de no ser localizada. Al terminar, su contertulia repasó nuevamente sus notas y volvió a intervenir.

\- Lo que te ocurre es algo perfectamente normal y está muy claro - declaró con un tono muy catedrático. -Te has creado una barrera psicológica, frente al rechazo y la repulsa que te ha provocado esa violación. Has eliminado de tu mente la imagen de ese violador como persona y la has sustituido por la del ser más despreciable y maligno que eres capaz de imaginar, un demonio. Luego, para no sentirte sola e incomprendida has creado esa historia, metiendo a tus familiares y seres queridos en la lucha contra esas fuerzas del mal. Inconscientemente necesitas el apoyo y el afecto de tu familia para ayudarte a superar este trance tan amargo. En cuanto a tu hijo, es algo muy natural, tienes dos sentimientos encontrados respecto a él. Por un lado le quieres como cualquier madre querría a su bebé, pero por otro no le deseas, al ser fruto de esa violación. Entonces apareció el padre O’ Brian y todo cobró sentido. Él es la figura que representa el perdón, que puede exorcizar al niño y así tu subconsciente podría aceptarle sin problemas, borrarías tu rechazo hacia el bebé, que es lo que en el fondo tú deseas. Y eso es todo, ni más ni menos - sentenció categóricamente con una amplia sonrisa que a su atónita oyente le pareció realmente estúpida. -

 

Karaberasu se había sentido confundida durante toda aquella exposición, la doctora, como cualquier loquero que se preciase, sabía cómo hacerle dudar a uno de todo lo que era evidente.

\- Estás tú lista, no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que hablas - musitó entre dientes cuando recuperó su sentido de la realidad. -  
-¿Decías?,- le preguntó Julie con una expresión muy agradable, tanto que a Karaberasu le dieron ganas de estrellarla contra la pared. –  
\- No nada, que puede que tenga razón. – Replicó ella saliendo al paso como pudo. -  
\- Bueno, entonces esto será lo que haremos. Ahora te mandaré unos ejercicios de test para que me los rellenes, no es nada importante, sólo para establecer unas pautas que,...  
\- No se preocupe por eso, muchas gracias por todo, me ha ayudado usted mucho.- La cortó súbitamente su paciente.- 

 

Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a su interlocutora se levantó y estrechó con rapidez la mano de la doctora que se quedó sorprendida.

\- Si no quieres hacerlos ahora no hay prisa, quizás otro día, pero pásate por aquí y hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Julie una vez se recobró de su desconcierto. -  
\- Si, si claro - repuso su paciente sin tener ninguna intención de ello en realidad. – Como usted diga…adiós.

 

Y se marchó de inmediato dejando plantada a la doctora que apenas si pudo mirarla salir por la puerta.

-Vaya una idiota.- Se decía con enfado y amargura.- No tienen ni idea de nada. Supongo que esos demonios no llegarían hasta aquí. Ya pueden dar gracias a que les detuviéramos…

 

Suspiró tratando de serenarse. Tampoco podía culpar a la gente por no creerla. Si no le hubiera sucedido a ella misma tampoco se tragaría algo así. ¡Pero era duro haber sacrificado tanto por proteger a unas personas que la miraban como si fuera una demente!

-Ahora Mina-chan, puedo empezar a comprender el alcance de todo lo que habéis hecho por el mundo…

 

Recordaba a su amiga y a las demás guerreras. Y a su memoria acudió una de esas tardes en Tokio en las que paseaba junto con la que fue su gran enemiga y posteriormente magnífica amiga, la guerrera Venus. Tras curiosear en algunas tiendas ambas tomaron asiento en una cafetería.

-Estoy reventada.- Suspiraba Minako tras quitarse los zapatos y frotarse un pie contra el otro.- ¡Hemos recorrido casi todo el barrio de Yuban!…  
-Pero hemos visto cosas muy bonitas.- La animó Kalie.-  
-Sí, y ninguna a nuestro alcance.- Repuso su interlocutora que de inmediato trató de animarse para añadir.- ¡Pero cuando sea una ídolo famosa podré compararme un montón de vestidos y de complementos!

 

Karaberasu la observó con una media sonrisa y entonces pensó sobre algo. Se atrevió a exteriorizarlo y preguntó a su amiga.

 

-Disculpa Mina-chan. Una cosa me ha rondado a veces por la cabeza…Espero que no te moleste si te lo pregunto.  
-Bueno, no lo sé. Depende de que pregunta sea esa.- Repuso su contertulia con extrañeza.-

Y tras tomarse unos instantes para plantearla Kalie dijo.

-Tanto tú como las demás sois guerreras de la justicia. Y princesas en otra vida. Tenéis grandes poderes y el mundo os admira como heroínas…Incluso me contaste que antes de unirte al grupo de la Guerrera Luna fuiste Guerrera V. ¡Hay hasta video juegos con tu personaje! ¿Cómo es que tú y las demás…?

 

Guardó un momento de silencio, deseando ser lo más delicada posible. Sin embargo su amiga sonrió y se adelantó para terminar esa enojosa cuestión por sí misma al remachar.

-¿Por qué no le sacamos partido y nos aprovechamos de nuestra fama? ¿Eso quieres saber, verdad?...  
-Bueno, si.- Admitió Karaberasu.- Podríais tener todo eso por lo que suspiras…tanto tú como las otras… y os lo mereceríais con creces.

 

Aunque Minako movió la cabeza y replicó ya más seria.

-Estás confundiendo a Sailor Venus y a Sailor V conmigo. Yo soy Minako Aino, una estudiante de secundaria que sueña con ser un ídolo juvenil. Una chica que disfruta mirando escaparates, pasando el tiempo con sus amigas, jugando al voleibol y tratando de estudiar lo menos posible. ¿Y sabes Kalie? No debe ser de otra forma. Todo lo que logre en mi vida como Minako tendré que ganármelo siendo Minako. Y las demás son de la misma opinión. Nuestra misión como guerreras es una cosa y nuestras vidas privadas otra muy distinta.  
-Entiendo.- Asintió su contertulia sintiéndose algo avergonzada.- Perdona si te ofendí…  
-No, nada de eso.- Se apresuró a sentenciar su amiga.- Comprendo que pueda parecer absurdo. No obstante, nuestros dones son un medio para cumplir con nuestra tarea, no para realizar nuestros proyectos particulares.  
-Tienes razón. Esa era la diferencia que existía entre nosotras antes.- Suspiró Kalie sintiéndose culpable todavía al pensar en aquello.- Nosotras solo deseábamos cumplir la tarea que nos encomendaron y de paso sacar ventaja de nuestros poderes. ¡Menos mal que nos librasteis de aquello!  
-Vosotras tenéis mucho mérito. Fuisteis capaces de renunciar al mal y al espejismo del poder. Para tener unas vidas normales.   
-Sí, mi hermana Petz siempre lo dice.- Comentó su contertulia.- La vida en el siglo veinte es mucho más difícil que en Némesis en el siglo Treinta, sin embrago somos mucho más felices. Porque vivimos dándonos afecto y con unas amigas tan maravillosas como vosotras.

 

Minako asintió con una gran sonrisa y tras un rato más y tomarse unos tés, las dos retomaron su largo periplo por los escaparates del barrio…Ahora, en tanto caminaba de regreso a casa Kalie suspiraba pensando con tristeza que fue siendo reemplazada por una creciente resolución.

-Es duro querida amiga. ¡Ojalá te tuviera aquí, a ti y a mis hermanas! Pero no puedo…tengo que luchar y arreglar mi vida por mí misma. ¡Y lo haré! No permitiré que mi hijo sea uno de ellos.

 

Cuando al fin llegó, Dorothy y el sacerdote la aguardaban con impaciencia. El bebé dormía con un dedo metido en la boca. Karaberasu entró rauda y espetó tajante sin dar tiempo a pronunciar palabra a nadie más.

-¡Padre nos vamos a la iglesia, ahora mismo!

 

Y sin decir más agarró el capazo del bebé y colocó dentro al niño, le puso una mantita encima pues en la calle hacía frío. El padre O’ Brian y Dorothy se miraron, él tuvo que aceptar para tranquilizar a Karaberasu.

\- Yo iré preparando la cena para cuando vuelvas - dijo Dorothy intentando disminuir la tensión. -

 

Kalie y el padre O ´Brian salieron de la casa, durante el camino el sacerdote se interesó por la conversación que ésta había mantenido con la doctora.

\- Es una buena chica, pero no puede ayudarme- le explicó ella.- Nunca comprendería lo que verdaderamente está pasando. Esto no es de su mundo.

 

El cura escuchaba con una expresión de circunstancias, no deseaba rebatir a la muchacha para no irritarla. Se acercaban a la iglesia y como ya ocurriese con anterioridad el bebé comenzó a llorar. La joven madre dirigió al cura una mirada con la expresión "ya se lo decía yo" pero el padre O ´Brian le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad.

\- El bebé tendrá hambre, eso es muy normal.

 

El llanto del bebé se hacía cada vez más insoportable, la piedra que la chica llevaba al cuello comenzó nuevamente a parpadear. Karaberasu ignorándolo por completo esta vez, le dijo al padre con brusquedad.

-¡Abra la puerta y entremos!

 

El sacerdote obedeció preocupado por los berridos de aquella criatura que casi no parecían humanos. La muchacha se dirigió rauda hacia la pila bautismal, los aullidos del niño eran ya insoportables. Ella lo dejó sobre el altar quitándole el abrigo. Entonces ocurrió algo increíble. El bebé comenzó a elevarse en el aire levitando a la par que irradiaba una aureola rojiza, pataleaba y sus ojos refulgían rojos, de su boca sobresalían aquellos colmillitos que tanto asustaron a Karaberasu, acompañados de espumarajos de color verdoso, el Padre O ‘Brian estaba paralizado por el horror y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Dios Mío! - exclamó al fin entre balbuceos - ¿pero qué es eso?...  
-¿Me cree ahora padre?,- le espetó ella sin parecer afectada por aquella escena -¿o también va a mandar a mi hijo al psiquiatra?  
\- Perdóname hija, tenías razón...- reconoció el cura visiblemente horrorizado y santiguándose repetidas veces para confesar. - La verdad, no tengo idea de cómo empezar. Consultaré mi libro...

 

Se dirigió hacia su despacho, el bebé parecía perder fuerza y descendió sobre el altar. Su pequeño rostro infantil se desfiguraba con muecas grotescas, parecía sufrir mucho. Ahora sí que Karaberasu no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Por horrible que pareciese era su hijo y el bebé no tenía ninguna culpa de su situación, por el contrario, ¡era la víctima! ¡Ojalá el Padre O’ Brian lograse convertirle en un niño normal!

\- Padre,- le advirtió ella recordando algo importante. - Otro cura me aconsejó que debía mantener al niño en sitio sagrado durante el mayor tiempo posible. Dijo que eso le beneficiaría y que anularía parte de su influencia demoniaca.  
\- Estar en suelo sagrado es mortal para un diablo- le contestó el sacerdote. - Pero este niño, al ser un híbrido y tener parte humana puede que lo soporte. Ahora, que Dios nos ayude. Yo no soy exorcista, trataré de hacer lo que buenamente pueda, hija. - Dicho esto, sacó una petaquita con agua bendita y roció al niño que empezó a echar humo verdoso y a llorar con renovadas fuerzas. La piedra de Kalie brillaba ahora de un tono dorado intenso. Después, el padre entonó unas letanías en latín.

 

Tras unas cuantas horas el bebé perdió fuerza y comenzó a llorar como un niño normal, el cura le bendijo en varias ocasiones y procedió a bautizarlo.

\- Yo te bautizo...- hizo una pausa dirigiéndose a la madre para preguntar.- ¿Que nombre deseas ponerle?..  
\- Mazoui- repuso Karaberasu rápidamente. -

 

El sacerdote se sorprendió, no conocía ese nombre pero no objetó nada al respecto. Después de lo que había visto decidió hacer lo que esa joven le pidiera.

\- Yo te bautizo Mazoui Smith en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo....Amén…

 

El niño pareció calmarse, ahora balbuceaba como cualquier otro bebé. Los rasgos demoniacos habían desaparecido y el cura se lo entregó a Karaberasu que lloraba y sonreía feliz viendo asimismo que su piedra había cesado de brillar.

\- Gracias a Dios, todo ha terminado - decía ella con patente emotividad, abrazando a su hijo. – Ya eres un niño como los demás. No, ¡para mí eres el más maravilloso del mundo, eres mi hijo!

 

Cuando concluyeron era muy tarde y el agotado sacerdote se ofreció a llevar a Karaberasu a casa. Al llegar narró a Dorothy lo ocurrido, la cara de ella era un poema. Si no hubiera sido por que conocía al padre desde hacía muchos años y sabía que era una persona seria que jamás inventaría o bromearía sobre algo así, nunca lo hubiese creído. Una y otra vez pidió perdón a la muchacha que llorando se abrazó a ella. Dotty, entre lágrimas también, prometió no revelar jamás lo que había pasado. Karaberasu al fin feliz, se fue a dormir, acostando primero al bebé que parecía extenuado. Los días pasaron y el niño no dio muestras de ningún comportamiento anormal. 

 

Por otra parte, en Tokio, retornando del instituto, Minako mantenía una animada conversación con Ami y Makoto.

-Esta Usagi siempre con prisas.- Declaró Makoto.-  
-Bueno, en este caso está justificado. Mamoru la invitaba a ir al parque de atracciones. Ya sabes, una cita.- Sonreía Ami.- Lo cierto es que, tras los ataques de esos extraños seres, se merecían algo de intimidad.  
-Sí, menos mal que el hijo de Roy y Bertie pudo venir desde el futuro para advertirnos. Y eso me hace pensar que nuestros soberanos del porvenir tienen que pasar más tiempo juntos o nuestra Chibiusa lo tendrá difícil para nacer.- Se rio Minako provocando que sus compañeras se ruborizasen.-

 

No obstante, antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada más vieron llegar a Artemis. Tras saludar a las chicas con un maullido, dado que estaban en una calle concurrida, el gato, fiel a su costumbre, se situó caminando al lado de la joven Venus. 

-Bueno. Me voy a mi academia.- Les comentó Ami mirando su reloj.- Se está haciendo tarde.  
-¿Qué tal vas con la preparatoria?- Quiso saber Makoto.-  
-Espero poder presentarme a esos exámenes para la beca de estudios en los Estados Unidos.- Le respondió su compañera.-  
-¡Claro que podrás!- Afirmó Minako con entusiasmo, sentenciando.- Con lo lista y estudiosa que tú eres los aprobarás sin problemas.  
-Gracias. Bueno chicas. Mañana nos vemos.- Se despidió Mercurio desviándose por otra calle.-

 

Sus compañeras agitaron la mano para despedirla, en eso que Artemis, viendo que sus amigas caminaban ya por una zona desierta de gente, llamó la atención de Venus.

-Tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes de qué…

 

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Júpiter que les dedicó una mirada llena de extrañeza. No obstante su amiga se detuvo, estaban cerca del banco de un parque y le pidió al gato y a Makoto que se sentasen con ella. Entonces declaró.

-Verás Artemis, confío plenamente en Mako -chan.  
-¿Estás segura?- Insistió el felino que parecía estar incomodado por la presencia de la otra chica.-  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Artemis?- Quiso saber Júpiter.-  
-Sería mejor para ti no saberlo.- Replicó el gato de un modo más seco de lo que solía.-  
-Necesitamos ayuda en esto.- Le respondió Minako entonces.- Lo he estado pensando y no puedo hacerlo yo sola. Alguien tiene que cubrirme.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Quiso saber ahora su compañera con evidente inquietud.- De veras, me estáis comenzando a asustar…

 

Artemis y Venus se miraron y finalmente la muchacha asintió, el gato le contó a Makoto lo que sucedía, remachando.

-La piedra de justiciera de Karaberasu se ha activado en varias ocasiones y he podido rastrearla. Sé dónde está.

 

Entonces fue Sailor Júpiter la que se levantó mirando incrédula a sus amigos para exclamar.

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?... ¿Acaso no nos advirtieron claramente que no debíamos intervenir?...  
-Sé muy bien lo que nos dijeron.- Contestó Minako con voz queda, añadiendo con un tono de súplica.- Por favor Mako-chan. A ti te sucede algo similar. Y yo te he escuchado…Eres la única que me puede comprender. No estoy hablando de entrar en contacto directo con ella, solo de ayudarla en lo que pueda. Sin que Kalie lo sepa. Eso no es contravenir las órdenes.  
-¡Y un cuerno que no lo es!- Rebatió su agitada amiga, recordándole.- Nos ordenaron tajantemente no involucrarnos, dejar que ella saliese adelante por sus propios medios.  
-¡Es mi amiga!...y la fallé cuando más me necesitaba. - Sollozó Venus ahora apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.- ¡Tienes que entenderlo! Te lo pido por favor.

 

Makoto la observó con pesar, puso una afectuosa mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga y le susurró con más suavidad.

-Sé por lo que estás pasando. Si, tienes razón, me ha sucedido algo similar con él…pero al final me he atenido a las normas. Minako, sabes que somos amigas. Recuerda que te di la razón entonces. Pero luego nos explicaron el porqué de todo. Ahora no podemos alegar ignorancia.  
\- No te estoy pidiendo que desobedezcas tú también. Pero, por favor, no le digas nada a Usagi ni a las demás.- Le imploró su interlocutora.-  
-Si me preguntasen directamente no podría mentir.- Suspiró la interpelada bajando la cabeza.- Eso sería traicionarles.  
-Ni quiero que lo hagas.- Sentenció su compañera afirmando.- Mira, como sabes tengo algunas audiciones para cantar. Quiero llegar a ser un ídolo y no es de extrañar que haya conseguido una prueba en los Estados Unidos. ¿No es cierto Artemis?- Le inquirió al gato con tinte de complicidad.-  
-Más concretamente en los Ángeles.- Afirmó el felino.-  
\- En cuanto pueda haré un viaje a América. Ya sabes…una chica tiene que perseguir sus sueños.- Le sonrió trémulamente a su compañera.-  
-Por favor Minako, ten mucho cuidado. Si Usagi…bueno, si Serenity llegase a descubrir que estás mintiendo…  
-No lo hará, porque no será mentira.- Replicó su compañera con seguridad, afirmando.- De hecho Artemis ha movido algunos contactos y en efecto, lograré esas pruebas. 

Ahora fue Makoto la que suspiró moviendo la cabeza…

-Es un asunto muy peligroso. Pero sea lo que sea te apoyaré.- Pudo decir al final, para alegría de sus contertulios.- Sin embargo prométeme que actuarás con muchísima cautela.  
-Eso dalo por hecho.- Sentenció su amiga.- Gracias Mako-chan.

 

Y así quedó decidido, unos días más tarde, cuando el gato hubo concluido los preparativos Minako dio la noticia a sus compañeras. Ni que decir tiene que todas la felicitaron con efusividad. La única que se mantuvo más moderada fue precisamente Makoto. Usagi parecía creer aquello por completo y se alegró como la que más. Incluso deseó mucha suerte a su amiga y le pidió que le trajese algún autógrafo de los famosos de allí. No obstante la gata Luna se mantuvo muy callada durante todo aquel día. Sin embargo Minako y Artemis pudieron poner rumbo a los EE.UU. sin ninguna oposición.

-¡Rumbo a América! - Exclamó la joven guerrera con los brazos elevados al aire.-  
-Espero que todo salga bien- Suspiró el felino en tanto ella le guardaba en una cestita especial para mascotas.-  
-No seas tan agorero. Todo va viento en popa.- Sentenció la chica.- Y seguro que también gano algún premio…

 

Y abordaron ese avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Por su parte Karaberasu pudo comenzar a dejar a su hijo al cuidado de Dorothy y empezó a buscar trabajo. Tras algunos intentos fallidos por fin lo encontró. Tuvo suerte, el Padre O’ Brian conocía a una abogada que trabajaba para un bufete que demandaba secretaria. Karaberasu, merced a sus estudios, logró la plaza. Se alegraba de haber hecho un curso tras convertirse en una mujer común y corriente. Fue al poco de arrendar Otafukuya. Sus hermanas menores comenzaron a estudiar magisterio y cierta tarde, cuando ella y Petz estaban solas recogiendo en la tienda, Kalie le comentó.

-Creo que nuestras hermanitas hacen bien en estudiar. Nunca viene mal diversificarse laboralmente hablando. Si logran ser maestras siempre podrán disponer de un trabajo alternativo.  
-Si, en eso coincido plenamente contigo.- Afirmó Petz.- Aunque lo principal para mí es que logren alcanzar sus sueños.  
-Así es. Por eso yo también quisiera estudiar algo.- Declaró Karaberasu dejando atónita a su hermana.-  
-¿Tú?- La señaló Petz para decir entre incrédula y divertida.- Si cada vez que teníamos clases tratabas de escaparte.  
-Tenía diez años.- Se defendió su interlocutora.- Y ahora sí que haría algo que me gustase…  
-¿Comer y dormir?- Se burló su hermana.-  
-No…- Sonrió Kalie sin verse afectada por esa pulla.- Contabilidad administrativa y secretariado. Ya he estado mirando en algunas academias.  
-¿Y serás capaz de estudiar y atender el negocio al mismo tiempo?- Quiso saber su desconfiada interlocutora.-  
-Totalmente.- Aseguró la joven que agregó.- Escucha Petz. No solo soy hermosa, además soy inteligente…Ya me lo decía la abuela Kim…  
-Nos lo decía a todas.- Se sonrió Petz.-  
-Bueno, y era verdad. ¿O no?- Se rio ahora Kalie.-  
-¡Sí!- convino su hermana compartiendo esas risas.- En eso no puedo estar en desacuerdo.  
-Y sabes tan bien como yo que en Némesis nos dieron una buena preparación. Las materias del siglo veinte son muy fáciles.- Afirmó Karaberasu, ya con seriedad, añadiendo.- Afortunadamente toda la información que nos implantaron vía cibertelepática en nuestro mundo en el futuro no desapareció cuando nos purificaron.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Reconoció su contertulia con gesto pensativo.- Es una ventaja…  
-Así que decidido.- Aseveró Kalie con entusiasmo.- Estudiaré eso en cuanto pueda. Y tú deberías hacer algo así.

 

Y por una vez parecía ella la hermana mayor. Hasta Petz se dejó convencer. Ahora se alegraba enormemente de su decisión y no solo eso. Algo más sucedió que vino a auxiliarla. Al inscribirse en la seguridad social y dar su nombre tuvo problemas al no hallarse en las bases de datos, pero dos misteriosos individuos que se identificaron como agentes federales contactaron con ella haciéndole saber que conocían su verdadera identidad. Al principio aquello la asustó. Recordó estar retenida en una sala de un edifico oficial cuando aquella pareja, una mujer pelirroja de escasa estatura y un tipo de pelo castaño que rondaría el metro ochenta, ambos elegantemente vestidos, la abordaron, tras identificarse mostrando sus placas.

-Señorita Karla Smith. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó él.- Somos del FBI.  
-Si soy yo.- Pudo replicar con voz trémula.-  
-Al menos eso dice usted. Nosotros tenemos otros datos.- Terció la mujer.-  
-Por favor. No quiero problemas, tengo un hijo pequeño.- Les imploró ella.-  
-No tema.- Pudo decir el tipo aquel.- Estamos aquí para ofrecerla ayuda…  
-¿Ayuda?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-Si.- Comentó la pelirroja que llevaba un maletín que abrió sacando de él una serie de papeles y carnets en tanto comentaba con tono afable.- Hasta ahora estuvo usted trabajando en la economía sumergida. Desde este momento aquí tiene todo lo necesario para vivir una nueva vida.  
-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió la atónita joven.-   
-Es como si estuviera en un programa de protección de testigos.- Le explicó el agente.-  
-¿Pero, por qué?- Pudo preguntar ella que no salía de su estupor.-  
-Digamos que es un modo de nuestro gobierno de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por este país y por el mundo.- Sonrió levemente aquel tipo.-   
-Y ¿ya está?- Inquirió tímidamente Kalie, aunque sintiéndose aliviada.-  
-Salvo que desee usted alguna cosa más.- Sonrió ahora esa mujer.-  
-Solo un trabajo digno para poder cuidar de mi niño.- Comentó la muchacha.- Y que me dejen en paz para criarle con tranquilidad.  
-No se preocupe por eso.- Afirmó su interlocutor, sentenciando.- Lo tendrá. Ahora debemos irnos. Que le vaya bien señorita Smith. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

 

La otra mujer se despidió a su vez dejándola atónita pero feliz. Al parecer esos agentes federales no estaban interesados en indagar más sobre ella. Lo que sí hicieron fue reunirse con aquella joven japonesa que había llegado hacía pocos días. Tras seguir sus pasos desde que aterrizase en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles (LAX) y fuera a varias casas discográficas con maquetas de canciones. Al fin, cuando la joven estaba retornando a la habitación de su hotel, ambos agentes la abordaron y tras mostrarle sus credenciales, preguntaron a modo de confirmación.

-¿La señorita Minako Aino?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió ella que llevaba un bolso en el que iba metido Artemis.-  
-Bonito gato. ¿De qué raza es?- Se interesó la mujer pelirroja.-  
-De una muy antigua. – Repuso la joven que sin más preámbulos quiso saber.- ¿Qué desean de mí?  
-No nos andaremos con rodeos. Sabemos quién es usted.- Afirmó ese individuo, agregando.- Lo que no sabemos es para qué ha venido.  
-Tengo unas pruebas para cantar.- Replicó ella sin inmutarse.-  
-Nos consta que usted ha puesto mucho interés en triunfar en el mundo de la música y de la interpretación. No se preocupe, se le harán las promociones adecuadas para que así sea. Aunque creamos que su principal misión era otra.  
-Es cierto, y no deseo ayuda de esa clase para lograr mis metas. Eso es algo estrictamente personal. Además, no entra en conflicto con mi misión principal.- Comentó Minako agregando ya sin tapujos.- Es más, puede ayudarme a cumplirla. Siendo famosa tendré una influencia que, en caso de necesidad, podrá emplear para la defensa de este mundo. ¿No creen?

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron, parecieron convenir en que eso era posiblemente así. Finalmente la pelirroja sonrió y con un tono bastante más amable declaró.

-Le deseamos mucha suerte con su prueba pues. Y si podemos hacer algo para ayudarla.

 

Ahora fue Minako la que les miró inquisitivamente a ambos y comentó.

-Quizás puedan hacer una cosa. Pero no por mí. Una de mis amigas creo que reside en California, pero no he sido capaz de dar con su paradero. No tengo intención de visitarla. Simplemente desearía saber si está bien.   
-¿De quién se trata?- Inquirió el hombre sacando un pequeño computador para consultar datos.-  
-Se llama Karaberasu Malinde, aunque quizás haya cambiado de nombre.

 

Tras comprobar la identidad de esa mujer, el tipo aquel hizo unas consultas y declaró.

-Si… tiene una nueva identidad. Está en un programa similar al de protección de testigos y no desea ser encontrada. Pero siendo usted quién es…creo que podremos darle esa información.  
-Se lo agradezco.- Sonrió Minako.-

 

Una vez la pusieron al corriente los federales se marcharon y ella le comentó a Artemis.

-Bueno, ahora es cuestión de tiempo, trataremos de verla sin que nos descubra. Quiero asegurarme de que de verdad esté bien…

 

Y así lo hizo, tras hacer sus pruebas, que salieron bastante bien sin precisar de ayudas extras, la joven sailor y su gato buscaron en la dirección de la que ahora era conocida como Karla Smith. Tardaron un poco pero dieron con ella. Provista de unos binoculares Minako observó la entrada de aquella casa en la que se suponía que vivía. Sonrió al ver salir a su amiga empujando un cochecito de bebé. Kalie parecía estar razonablemente bien. A su lado, una mujer mayor que hablaba con ella y la hacía sonreír.

-Bueno Artemis.- Suspiró la chica visiblemente aliviada.- Parece que le van bien las cosas. Eso es cuanto deseaba saber.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Quiso saber el gato.-  
-Volver a Japón, y terminar el instituto. Espero que allí también me salgan las pruebas como aquí. Y en cuanto a Kalie…  
-¿Deberíamos decírselo a sus hermanas?  
-No.- Negó la sailor con la cabeza.- Si es la voluntad de nuestra amiga tenemos que respetarla. Deseo que pueda llegar a ser muy feliz con su hijo, lejos de las luchas y los problemas que tenemos que afrontar nosotros.

 

Artemis convino en eso. Después de aquello la joven retornó a Japón, aunque allí le esperaban las consecuencias de sus actuaciones. Para Karaberasu por el contrario la vida transcurrió normal. Hasta de forma agradable, viendo crecer a su bebé y trabajando, ayudada siempre por esa gentil mujer. Así pasaron tres años. Durante ese tiempo la Tierra sufrió amenazas graves, aunque ella optó por no intervenir, deseaba proteger a su hijo y a Dorothy. Para ello no dudó en recurrir a su identidad de justiciera sin que esa mujer lo descubriera. Logró salvaguardar a los suyos, incluso cuando la amenaza de un terrible cometa se cernió sobre la Tierra. En esa ocasión lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a un refugio junto con la casera y el bebé. 

-No sé qué estará pasando.- Decía la angustiada Dorothy.- Las autoridades apenas dicen nada. Solo que saliésemos a meternos en estas estaciones de metro.

 

Y allí estaban ellas junto a algunas docenas de personas, protegidas o custodiadas según opiniones, por miembros de la Guardia Nacional. Todos aquellos soldados con uniforme de camuflaje, cascos y m-16 portados en bandolera. Aunque también había servicios médicos, tiendas de campaña y otra serie de pertrechos por si esa parte de la ciudad era atacada o sufría algún daño.

-Han dicho que un gran meteorito se aproxima. ¡Es el fin del mundo! - Gritaba uno aterrado individuo.- ¡No tendremos escapatoria, arrasará el planeta!…

 

Dorothy se persignó de inmediato con temor. Los soldados mientras acallaron a ese tipo tratando de calmarle con buenas palabras. El resto de la gente no hablaba. Apenas podía mirarse unos a otros llenos de pánico. Entonces fue Karaberasu la que, dejando al pequeño Mazoui en brazos de Dotty elevó la voz dirigiéndose a todos.

-Señoras y señores, no teman nada. La Tierra estará a salvo…  
-¿Qué sabrá usted?- Gritó un hombre que parecía desquiciado.-

 

Hubo murmullos, unos a favor, otros en contra de aquella réplica hasta que Kalie retomó la palabra con tintes llenos de seguridad y apasionamiento.

-Lo sé. No hay nada que temer. Conocí a algunas personas realmente extraordinarias que no nos abandonarán cuando más les necesitamos. ¿Acaso han olvidado a ese guerrero dorado que tanto ha hecho por nuestro mundo?  
-¿Quién es ese?- Inquirió una mujer sin comprender.-  
-A mí me suena de algo.- Admitió otro tipo, un hombre joven y trajeado.- Cuando estuve en Nueva York… Se hablaba de él…y alguna vez salió en las noticias volando a gran altura.  
-Sí, y hay más como él.- Les comentó una animada Kalie.- Existen poderosos luchadores que no permitirán que nada malo nos suceda.  
-¿Pero qué iban a poder hacer contra un meteorito?- Exclamó otra mujer rebatiendo con horror.- Por fuertes que sean eso es imparable…

 

Eso provocó una vez más murmullos de temor, no obstante Karaberasu los acalló con su voz sonando potente ante la atenta mirada de todos, incluidos los sorprendidos soldados…

-Esos guerreros son tan poderosos que ningún pedazo de roca, por grande que sea, podrá destruir la Tierra. Yo les he visto en acción.- Pudo decir.- Y creo firmemente en ellos.

 

Pese a que ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que decía sentía como si una enorme convicción se hubiese adueñado de su voluntad. Ni ella ni su hijo estaban destinados a terminar sus días de ese modo. Además ella confiaba en sus hermanas. Logró calmar a esa gente y el oficial al mando del contingente militar se lo agradeció. Incluso llegó más adelante a aparecer como Justiciera solo para tratar de alentar a algunos grupos de personas. No obstante se cuidó de que las cámaras pudieran filmarla. No deseaba que la descubrieran. De todos modos, mucho pensaron que sería una simple actriz así disfrazada para dar moral y el hecho no trascendió fuera de la costa oeste.

-Bueno.- Suspiraba una tarde en las que retornó tras salir de ronda.- Ahora os toca a vosotros, hermanas, Guerreras, Tom, Roy…Confío en que os haréis cargo de todo…

 

Los aludidos por supuesto lograron salvar al planeta de ese meteorito, así como de otras situaciones realmente peligrosas. Pese a todo hubo muertes y devastación. Incluso un tsunami provocado por la destrucción de ese enorme cometa arrasó buna parte de San Francisco. Por fortuna Karaberasu y Dorothy vivían al interior y no se vieron afectadas. Por suerte con la gran determinación de las gentes se reconstruyó y se fue retornando poco a poco a la normalidad. Finalmente llegó una época de paz más prolongada. Durante ese tiempo el bebé se había convertido en un niño muy despierto y dulce, era bastante inteligente para su edad, incluso había comenzado a leer los cuentos que su madre le contaba. Kalie recordaba cuando el niño apenas si tenía tres años y medio. Ella le miraba con una tierna sonrisa sosteniéndole entre su regazo cuando el pequeño se afanaba por sujetar un pequeño libro de narraciones infantiles con sus manitas…

-En…to...ces.- Pudo descifrar con dificultad ante la orgullosa mirada de su madre.- El osi...to dijo… ¿Quién…se… ha…do?…  
-Dormido.- Le apuntó cariñosamente Kalie señalándole la palabra.-   
-Dormido en mi… cami…ta.- Concluyó el crío con satisfacción.-  
-Muy bien, cariño.- Le alabó ella.-   
-Mami.- Comentó el crío con bastante perspicacia.- ¿Esa niña era la abuela Dotty?.. Se llama igual.  
-¡Ja, ja! - Se rio su madre visiblemente divertida por esa ocurrencia.- No lo sé, mi amor. No creo…Aunque nunca se sabe. Se lo podrías preguntar tú.- Sonrió imaginándose aquello.-

El niño asintió mirando a su madre con una sonrisita de entusiasmo infantil. Ella le dio un gran abrazo y tras ponerle el pijama, acostarle y arroparle, le susurró amorosamente.

-Ahora hay que dormir…  
-Hasta mañana mami…- Susurró él que ya estaba cerrando los ojos.-  
-Felices sueños, mi amor.- Le deseó ella besándole en la frente.-

 

Karaberasu salió y apagó la luz dejándole dormir. Adoraba a su hijo, junto con Dorothy que era como una abuela para el pequeño, le sacaba adelante de una forma admirable. Incluso aparte de en los momentos de gran crisis, había tenido tiempo de actuar como Justiciera en unas cuantas ocasiones a nivel más doméstico. Eso sí, siempre con la preocupación de que no trascendiera demasiado. Aquello también la tenía inquieta. Al principio con todos los problemas que tuvo con el niño por supuesto que no se transformó nunca para luchar contra ningún delincuente. Pero cierta vez, estando de compras ella sola, observó cómo unos tipos entraban en un comercio y sacaban unas navajas amenazando al aterrado dueño, un hombre ya anciano. La muchacha miraba aquello con horror, agarrando su colgante con la piedra de la Justicia que llevaba en el cuello. Había una calle apartada donde podría transformarse, pero tenía miedo de que si actuaba como justiciera pudieran localizarla o peor aún, verse implicada en alguna batalla. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser herida o descubierta. Antes era ella sola, pero ahora estaba su hijo. Así pues no se atrevió a mediar. Sin embargo se sentía culpaba y angustiada. No podía dejar de mirar aquel pobre hombre, siendo empujado y amenazado mientras aquellos desalmados le robaban. Al fin no pudo soportarlo más. De forma rauda entró en ese callejón desértico gritando.

-Corazón puro del Trueno. ¡Dame el poder!

 

Y tras transformarse llegó a la carrera, para entonces aquellos dos individuos habían huido de la tienda dejando al anciano malherido. Lo poco que ella pudo hacer fue llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia tras revertir su transformación y tratar de ayudar en lo posible a aquel desgraciado que se desangraba con una puñalada. Afortunadamente su intervención, no como la Dama del Trueno, sino como una persona normal, salvó la vida a aquel hombre. Pero ella se juró no permitir que eso volviera a ocurrirle jamás. De hecho los años siguientes intervino, siempre de la forma más discreta que pudo, para no ser detectada. Aunque pasado ya más tiempo cada vez lo hacía con menor frecuencia y llegó el momento en que decidió dejarlo al menos una temporada para atender únicamente a su hijo que crecía normalmente y había empezado a andar y hablar a su debido tiempo, sin ningún tipo de problema especial. Pero un día llegó el primer susto, de aquellos la llevaron a cuestionarse definitivamente su actividad de justiciera y centrarse del todo en su pequeño. Mazoui, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, contrajo el sarampión. Tenía los síntomas normales ¡pero su temperatura se elevaba a los 44 grados! Karaberasu y Dorothy estaban muy asustadas. Menos mal que la anciana llamó al padre O ´Brian y éste la tranquilizó. Cuando la mujer volvió su rostro estaba más relajada, le contó a la preocupada madre su conversación con el sacerdote.

\- El padre O’ Brian me ha dicho que un sobrino suyo, recién licenciado en medicina, ha llegado a la ciudad para trabajar en un hospital, dice que nos lo enviará. Enseguida viene pues por ahora está viviendo en la casa del propio padre.  
\- No quiero ser una molestia- objetó Karaberasu algo incómoda- ese chico no me conoce de nada y yo no tengo demasiado dinero para pagarle.  
\- No te preocupes por eso- la tranquilizó Dorothy con una sonrisa- es un chico muy agradable, ya lo verás. No te va a cobrar nada. Además, en cuanto sepa que eres amiga de su tío se volcará con Mazoui.

 

La muchacha sonrió más aliviada, en su fuero interno tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo podía soportar esa temperatura pero prefería no arriesgarse. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y llamaron a la puerta. Dorothy fue a abrir, hizo pasar a un alto y fornido chico de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos azules, que llevaba unas gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto de intelectual. Joven y atractivo, probablemente de la misma edad de Karaberasu. Se presentó dando las buenas noches a ambas.

\- Me llamo Mathew O´ Brian, encantado de conocerla. – Dijo a la chica que se había arreglado un poco luciendo un aspecto inmejorable.-

 

El doctor desde luego que se percató de ello. No era desde luego insensible a la vista de la belleza de esa mujer. Aunque ella al verle pareció sorprenderse y musitó.

-Ru…Rubeus…  
-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dice?- Inquirió el joven.-  
-No. Nada, que mucho gusto en conocerle.  
\- Es un placer.- Sonrió ahora él, para pasar a preocuparse por el motivo de aquella visita.- ¿Dónde está el pequeño?..  
\- Gracias por venir. – Pudo añadir la aturullada Kalie.- Yo soy Karla Smith y mi hijo está arriba acostado, ahora le llevaré con él, doctor.  
\- Llámeme Mathew - sonrió él mientras colocaba un maletín que traía consigo encima de una mesa.- Vamos a ver....- sacó un estetoscopio y un termómetro. - Sólo llevaré esto, no quiero que se asuste al ver el maletín.  
\- No se preocupe, es un chico valiente,- rio Karaberasu que le pidió con tono amable y agradecido -....venga por favor. Y perdone por las molestias.  
\- No hay por qué- sonrió el chico. -

 

Ella estaba atónita, Aquel muchacho tenía unos rasgos tan parecidos a los de su antiguo jefe que en su primera impresión casi podría haber jurado que era él. No obstante ni su pelo pese a ser castaño tirando a rojizo, ni sobre todo su amabilidad y expresión sincera, parecían tener nada que ver. No pensó en eso más, le devolvió la sonrisa y le indicó que la siguiera, el joven fue detrás por las escaleras y Karaberasu abrió la puerta del cuarto del niño.

\- Mazoui, ¿estás despierto cariño?,- preguntó su madre con suavidad. -  
\- Si mami- replicó el pequeño que tenía la cara con aquellas pintas rojizas tan características de la enfermedad. - Estoy jugando con mi avión- mostró un pequeño avioncito en su mano derecha con el que describía piruetas sobre la cama. -  
-¡Vaya!- intervino Mathew sonriendo al pequeño a la par que tomaba asiento en un borde de la cama- así que te gustan los aviones...  
-¿Quién eres?,- preguntó el niño estudiando al desconocido con curiosidad. -  
\- Me llamo Mathew y soy doctor, vengo a ayudar a que te pongas bueno, Mazoui.  
\- ¡No quiero que me pongan inyecciones! - declaró a la defensiva con gesto de visible temor.-  
\- De momento no hará falta- sonrió su interlocutor. - Ahora te voy a reconocer- le contó y colocó el estetoscopio sobre el pecho del niño que se rio. -  
-¡Está frío!- exclamó Mazoui -...me hace cosquillas.  
\- Claro- repuso Mathew divertido para pedirle - a ver...tose un poquito.- El crío lo hizo y el doctor escuchó un momento y se quitó el estetoscopio. - Muy bien, ahora la temperatura – sacó el termómetro ante la cara de susto del crio. -  
-¡Inyecciones no!- pataleó ahora visiblemente asustado. -  
\- Mazoui, pórtate bien- intervino pacientemente Karaberasu. -  
\- No tengas miedo- dijo el médico con un tono tranquilizador. - Esto no es para pincharte. Es un termómetro que se coloca en la boca,- y como demostración se lo puso al niño y el termómetro, que era digital e instantáneo, enseguida se disparó a los 44 grados.- ¡Esto no puede ser!- le susurró Mathew a Karaberasu que le miraba con inquieta expectación. - Debe de estar estropeado- añadió quitándole importancia - estos termómetros modernos no son de fiar. ¿Tiene usted alguno de mercurio?  
\- Si, ahora mismo se lo traigo- respondió su interlocutora rebuscando en un cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama. -  
\- Bueno Mazoui- terció Mathew para entretener al niño. - Así que te gustan los aviones.   
\- De mayor quiero ser piloto- respondió el niño con decisión. -  
\- Pues para eso hay que estudiar mucho- le advirtió el joven médico. -  
-¿Tú estudiaste mucho para ser doctor?- preguntó el niño muy interesado. -  
\- Si, ¡muchísimo!- rio el aludido solo de recordarlo. – Ahora por favor, abre la boca - le pidió al niño, ayudándose a escrutarle con un palito que también se había traído y declarando tranquilizador. - La garganta está bien.  
\- Tome. - Karaberasu le alargó el termómetro y Mathew se lo puso al niño en la boca advirtiéndole que debía estar callado sin abrir la boca unos minutos. -  
\- Vamos a hacer un juego, cerramos la boca durante un momento a ver quién aguanta más- le propuso el médico que, para hacérselo más llevadero, cerró la boca con él. -

 

Al cabo de unos tres minutos le quitó el termómetro y comprobó que marcaba la misma temperatura. El joven médico estaba desconcertado.

\- No lo entiendo, en un estado como éste debería estar abrasándose por la fiebre y sin embargo no parece acusarla en absoluto...  
\- Mi hijo es algo especial- sonrió Karaberasu de forma nerviosa. -  
\- Lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de bajarle la temperatura con hielo. Le suministraré un antibiótico y veremos cómo pasa la noche. Mañana temprano volveré a verle, pero si ocurriera algo de madrugada no dude en llamarme.- Anotó en un papel una receta que dejó a la madre. - Es un jarabe, déselo antes de cada comida.  
\- No quiero ser tanta molestia- le respondió ella visiblemente envarada. -  
\- No se preocupe, este caso me interesa mucho. Lo importante es hacerle un buen seguimiento médico. Y si es necesario puedo arreglar que lo ingresen en un hospital.- Replicó cordialmente él. -

 

Aquello sí que puso nerviosa a su interlocutora, que apenas pudo replicar.

\- Preferiría que no. Si no es algo de verdad grave. Es que no me gustan los hospitales

 

Aunque lejos de extrañarse el joven se sonrió admitiendo.

\- Parece que tenemos eso en común. A mí no me gusta nada ir como paciente. Y a mi tío ni puedo nombrárselos cuando se pone enfermo. Como buen irlandés dice que lo que sea que tenga se lo cura con un remedio casero y una oración.  
\- No sé cómo darle las gracias- repuso ella que sonrió aliviada ante la amabilidad de aquel joven, aunque enseguida añadió algo turbada. - Lo cierto es que no tengo demasiado dinero para pagarle sus visitas.  
\- Con que me invite a un café bastará- repuso Mathew con una sonrisa. - Tengo interés en que me cuente si Mazoui había estado enfermo antes.  
\- Será un placer, mañana haré mi tarta favorita para acompañar el café- sonrió ella agradecida. -  
\- Bueno- dijo el joven levantándose de la cama. - Entonces hasta mañana.  
-¿Podré ir a la guardería?,- preguntó Mazoui entre bostezos. -  
\- No cariño- le contestó Karaberasu que explicó orgullosamente a Mathew. - Le encanta ir a la guardería, es un chico muy inteligente y disfruta mucho allí. -   
\- Eso está muy bien, pero por el momento todavía no puedes regresar - le dijo jovialmente Mathew al crío. - Espera a ponerte bueno del todo, aquí tampoco te aburrirás. Cuando yo era pequeño y estaba enfermo también me tenía que quedar en la cama y me entretenía leyendo tebeos y haciendo recortables.  
\- A mí me gustan mucho los tebeos y los cuentos - respondió Mazoui encantado con la idea. - Mi mamá me los lee pero yo ya casi he aprendido a leerlos solo.  
\- Eso está muy bien, eres un chico inteligente- contestó Mathew con aprobación. -  
\- Y a ti te gusta ayudar a la gente, lo noto cuando te acercas. - Contestó el niño clavando en él sus inquisitivos y grandes ojos color miel. -  
\- Para eso soy doctor- sonrió el interpelado visiblemente divertido para despedirse. -¡Bueno!, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar, hasta mañana, Mazoui.  
\- Hasta mañana- susurró el pequeño ya cansado. -

 

El médico se marchó acompañado por la muchacha que no dejó de agradecerle sus atenciones. Luego, ella subió nuevamente a desearle buenas noches al niño.

\- Ahora debes dormirte- le pidió afectuosamente Karaberasu a su hijo. - Seguro que mañana ya estarás mejor cariño.  
\- Mami- repuso agudamente el pequeño - el doctor es muy simpático y muy guapo. ¿A qué te gusta?

 

Ella se quedó perpleja, no sabía que contestar.

\- Bueno, sí, es muy simpático, y me cae muy bien, hijo.- Admitió con una tímida sonrisa para cambiar de tema antes de ponerse colorada, con un jovial - ¡Hala deja ya de hablar y duérmete!  
\- Pues yo creo que tú también le gustas - afirmó Mazoui riéndose no sin poner una pícara carita. -  
\- No seas malo - le amonestó cariñosamente su madre al tiempo que le hacía unas ligeras cosquillas que produjeron la risa en el pequeño. - Ahora a dormir, hasta mañana mi amor. 

 

Karaberasu le acercó a su hijo su oso de peluche favorito y le besó en la frente. La temperatura parecía haber descendido, más tranquila apagó la luz y se marchó a su cuarto. Ya en su habitación se sonrió, para ser tan pequeño Mazoui tenía mucha psicología, ¡ojalá que no se equivocase en los pensamientos del joven médico!, pues Karaberasu debía reconocerse a sí misma que le había gustado bastante ese doctor. En verdad físicamente le recordaba bastante a Rubeus, alto, fuerte y apuesto. Sin embargo, su carácter parecía ser diametralmente opuesto. Era agradable y simpático, pero no de esa manera artificial que caracterizaba a su antiguo jefe. Así lo dejó correr y se fue a descansar. Al día siguiente Mazoui se encontraba mucho mejor, la temperatura había descendido a unos más familiares 38 grados. Por si acaso su madre fue a la farmacia a comprar el medicamento que le había recetado el médico. Éste, incluso había tenido el detalle de escribir que era para una paciente de su hospital con lo que el importe le salió a mitad de precio. La muchacha le administró al niño una cucharada antes del desayuno, como Mathew le había indicado.

-Parece que estás mejor, cariño…

 

El pequeño asintió, entretenido como estaba en mirar algunos tebeos…su madre le preguntó.

-¿Tienes hambre?  
-Si- repuso el crío, añadiendo.- Quiero tortitas…  
-Bueno, a ver si puedo hacértelas, ¿eh?- sonrió Kalie más animada al verle tan recobrado, añadiendo entonces con picardía.- Pero si esperas un poquito tendré tarta, de la que más te gusta.  
-¡Si mami! Tarta, tarta - Exclamó entusiasmado.-

 

Karaberasu sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, que ahora notaba menos caliente ya. De inmediato telefoneó al doctor para informarle de que el niño evolucionaba muy bien. A la hora de la comida la temperatura estaba ya en 37.5º.Mathew se pasó por allí para reconocerle y se quedó impresionado de esa rapidísima recuperación. Fiel a su palabra ella había horneado una tarta. Tal y como prometió invitó al facultativo a tomar un trozo. Tras servirle otro al pequeño. Charlaron durante un par de horas y después de despedirse de ella y el niño, él se marchó. Tenía que ir a hablar con el director del hospital para comenzar su trabajo al día siguiente. Unos días después Mazoui ya estaba completamente recuperado y el médico, con la excusa de verle para hacer un chequeo, se acercó a visitarle en casa, aunque en realidad la intuición del crío era acertada y estaba más interesado en ver a la madre. Llamó a la puerta y fue precisamente ella la que la abrió.

\- Hola Mathew, ¡qué sorpresa!- sonrió Kalie. -  
\- Venía a comprobar si Mazoui estaba bien del todo- le dijo con algo de azoramiento él. -  
\- Sí, está tan bien que ya va a la guardería. Todavía está allí, tengo que ir a buscarle dentro de media hora.- Repuso la animada muchacha. -  
\- Vaya, no lo sabía,- replicó él algo nervioso, aunque pareció reunir valor al añadir - de todas formas tenía un poco de tiempo y...  
\- Si quieres puedes acompañarme, a él le gustará verte. No para de hablar de ti, te ha tomado mucho cariño- rio su interlocutora visiblemente complacida por ello. -  
-¿De veras?- rio también Mathew contento de oír eso a su vez - ¡Estaré encantado! , además me pilla de camino hacia el hospital.  
\- Pues vamos,- le propuso ella - podemos dar un paseo...si me esperas unos minutos...

 

El joven asintió y ella le pidió que se sentase. Mientras, Dorothy salía de la cocina y al ver correr a la muchacha hacia su habitación sonrió. Estaba claro que Mathew no le era indiferente a la chica y eso la alegraba. La mujer pensaba que hacían muy buena pareja y ella no solía equivocarse en esas cuestiones. Además, esa pobre muchacha llevaba mucho tiempo sola, únicamente cuidado de su hijo y trabajando, se merecía un poco de vida social, y por qué no decirlo, el tener alguna relación. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Karaberasu, mucho más arreglada y vestida con un elegante conjunto de color crema, bajó las escaleras más pausadamente y se reunió con el joven doctor en el comedor.

\- ¡Estás de maravilla!- declaró tímidamente él. -  
\- Sólo me he adecentado un poco - mintió ella descaradamente, casi ruborizándose, complacida por aquel halago, pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta de eso. -Vamos.

 

Dorothy salió a saludarles y Kalie le dijo que se iban a buscar a Mazoui. La anciana sonrió y les despidió con la mano. La joven pareja se perdió tras la puerta que Karaberasu cerró suavemente al salir.

-¿Y qué tal por el hospital?,- le preguntó ella tratando de romper el hielo. -  
\- Muy bien gracias, estoy muy contento, me han admitido con mucha cordialidad, no creas que eso es muy corriente.  
\- ¡Es estupendo! , un hombre tan joven y médico titular de un hospital- alabó ella. -  
\- Ha sido duro llegar pero merece la pena- convino él, no sin evidente satisfacción. -  
\- Seguramente habrás estado estudiando mucho tiempo...  
\- Si, no he tenido ocasión de hacer nada más.- Admitió Mathew. -   
\- Ni salir con amigos, ni ninguna novia- le inquirió Karaberasu de una forma bastante interesada. -  
-¡Oh no, que va! , nada de eso- repuso él con toda naturalidad explicando. - Los estudios y las prácticas me han absorbido por completo. Bueno, jugar al rugby un poco.   
-¿Eres deportista?- Se sorprendió ella, o al menos eso quiso hacer pensar.-  
-Me crie entre América e Irlanda. Mis padres son de allí.- Comentó él.- En ese país el rugby es un deporte muy popular. Jugué incluso en alguna liguilla de verano. Y me llevé unos cuantos golpes.- Suspiró acariciándose el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda.-  
-¡Vaya! Es un deporte peligroso por lo que parece…  
-No tanto.- Sonrió el joven quién a su vez preguntó.- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes otros planes más que el trabajo?  
\- No por ahora- repuso ella de forma algo decaída aunque enseguida añadió con mayor jovialidad. - Pero nunca se sabe, estoy abierta a cualquier posibilidad...  
\- Supongo que entre el niño y el trabajo estarás muy ocupada - conjeturó él que, más alentado, quiso averiguar. - No sé si pecaré de indiscreto, pero, ¿estás casada?  
\- No- contestó Karaberasu. - Soy soltera.  
\- Lo decía por el padre de Mazoui, creí que podías estar separada...

 

Karaberasu guardó un incómodo silencio, Mathew supo que se había adentrado en un terreno prohibido en la vida de ella.

\- Lo siento- dijo reaccionando rápidamente con el sentimiento de haber estropeado algo. - Si me he entrometido en tu vida privada te pido perdón.  
\- No, no hay porque - dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias para añadir con voz queda. - El padre de Mazoui murió, a mí no me gusta hablar de eso.  
-¡Cuanto lo lamento, no sabía nada!- Afirmó el médico realmente avergonzado de aquella metedura de pata. -  
\- Creí que quizás tu tío te habría contado algo - le dijo Karaberasu de forma dubitativa y algo envarada. -  
\- No, él…sólo me dijo que eras una mujer muy trabajadora e inteligente además de una buena madre y veo que es verdad.- Respondió el muchacho ya con un tono más distendido. -

 

Su interlocutora se ruborizó sonriendo ahora con más naturalidad, Mathew no dejaba de mirarla, era muy bonita cuando sonreía. Ella también se sentía cada vez más atraída por él. Comenzaba a coquetear instintivamente sacando sus mejores armas de mujer. Por fin, llegaron a la guardería, el tiempo y la distancia se les había antojado a ambos demasiado breves. Mazoui ya esperaba con su pequeña cartera la llegada de su madre y en su rostro infantil apareció una gran sonrisa al verla junto a Mathew. Sin aguardar ni un instante corrió a abrazarla y Karaberasu le recibió con una rodilla en tierra para levantarle en brazos acto seguido.

\- Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el día?  
\- ¡Bien mami! - Respondió el crio saludando de seguido con entusiasmo - ¡hola Mathew!  
\- Hola Mazoui- le saludó a su vez el médico con la mano -¿qué tal estás?  
\- Muy bien- respondió el niño enseguida para añadir. - Oye Mathew ¿Sabes que dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños?  
\- Dentro de dos semanas- matizó la orgullosa madre con una sonrisa. - Cumple cuatro años.  
\- ¡Vaya, cuatro! , ya eres todo un hombrecito - sonrió el doctor. -  
\- Te invito.- Repuso el niño con mucha ilusión. -  
\- Pues - dudó el aludido asaltado por el compromiso de la situación y la realidad al explicar – no sé si podré ir, quizás me toque guardia...

 

El niño puso cara de decepción y Karaberasu se apresuró a intervenir, tenía la justificación perfecta.

-¡Ojalá que puedas venir! , a los dos nos gustaría mucho.- Le pidió ella. -  
\- Bueno- concedió Mathew asegurando con una amplia sonrisa - para ese día cambiaré mi turno. No me perderé tu cumpleaños por nada, te lo prometo.

 

Mazoui sonrió feliz. Dando la mano a su madre y a Mathew volvieron para casa. El doctor se disculpó a medio camino y despidiéndose de ellos se marchó al hospital. Tanto Karaberasu como su hijo regresaron a casa muy ilusionados… 

-¡Qué bien, mami! Mathew va a venir.  
-Si cariño.- le sonrió afectuosamente ella, añadiendo.- Tendremos que preparar una bonita fiesta para ti y para que él lo pase bien, ¿verdad?

 

El niño asintió. Por su parte el médico llegó a su turno, pasó las consultas y en un descanso telefoneó a su familia en Irlanda.

-Hola mamá.- Pudo saludar con voz alegre.- ¿Qué tal?.. Yo muy bien, si, ya os contaré. Bueno… lo cierto es que he conocido a una chica. Aún es pronto para decir eso… ¿católica? No lo sé, no creo… ¡Mamá!- Agregó ahora con tono entre paciente y algo molesto.- Es una mujer muy agradable y responsable. Bueno, ya te contaré dentro de un tiempo. ¿Qué tal papá? ¿Sigue con ese reuma? Dale un abrazo de mi parte. Un beso para ti. Adiós…

 

Tras colgar suspiró. Sus padres eran los típicos devotos católicos irlandeses. No era mucho de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que su tío era sacerdote. Lo malo era que no les hacía demasiada gracia que intimase con mujeres que no practicaran su misma religión.

-Y eso que no le he contado aun que tiene un hijo.- Suspiró pensando en cómo diría aquello.- Aunque todavía es muy pronto. Tendremos que conocernos mejor. Ya tengo ganas de asistir al cumpleaños de Mazoui.- Se dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-

 

En Japón durante aquellos años la situación se puso difícil para Minako. No en cuanto a su vida profesional. Ya era un ídolo juvenil famoso. Logró esa fama y éxito que tanto anhelaba. Y lo hizo por su propio esfuerzo. Ahora, sentada en su camerino en uno de sus descansos entre actuación y actuación, recordaba lo que pasó. Su gato estaba echado en su rincón, sobre el cajón de arena. Como cualquier minino corriente, que es lo que desde hacía algún tiempo era. La joven suspiraba con tristeza observándole. Echaba mucho de menos el poder charlar con él. Tras las últimas batallas que tuvieron las cosas parecían haberse calmado y ella logró efectivamente triunfar en su país como cantante e incluso actriz. Pero eso ahora no le importaba ya tanto. Lo cierto es que tal y como temía, Mamoru y Usagi (o mejor dicho, el rey Endimión y la reina Serenity) descubrieron todo lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Fue al poco de derrotar a las tropas de ese tal Gralas por enésima vez. Y tras la partida de Setsuna y su boda con aquel rey de los saiyan a la que asistieron en ese mundo, cuando fue llamada a presencia de sus soberanos. Estos utilizaban un lugar que el mago Landar les dejase en el Cielo.

-¿Me mandasteis llamar?- Pudo decir la muchacha que apareció con su ropa de sport y acompañada de Artemis.-

 

Sin embargo le sorprendió observar que todas sus compañeras iban ataviadas como princesas planetarias, con largos vestidos de protocolo y sus diademas. Además, sus compañeras del sistema solar interior, mostraban unos semblantes serios e incluso preocupados cuando la miraban. También Usagi y Mamoru lucían las galas reales Serenity y Endimión.

-Minako Aino, princesa de Venus y sailor guardiana del Sistema Solar Interior.- Replicó la soberana con gesto adusto y tono severo.- Creo que tienes algo que decirnos.

 

En ese primer momento la muchacha observó a su interlocutora y a las demás con desconcierto, realmente no le venía a la cabeza lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue cuando miró a Júpiter y ésta bajó la cabeza con desolación, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeras del sistema solar interior. Parecía que ni Haruka, ni Michiru, ni Hotaru tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun así se mostraban preocupadas. Fue Artemis quién, al mirar a Luna, que también lucía un gesto muy apurado, pudo susurrarle a su amiga.

-Lo saben…  
-Muy bien. -Repuso la joven, con un tono similar en gravedad, mirando directamente a los soberanos y preguntando a su vez.- ¿Qué deseáis saber?

 

Fue Endimión quién se levantó descendiendo del trono que ocupaba y acercándose a una mesita de la que tomó un portafolio que entregó a Minako, en tanto le decía.

-Agentes federales de EE.UU informaron de tu presencia en California.  
-Si claro.- Sonrió la chica replicando sin dudar en tanto revisaba aquellos informes que dieron cuenta de su presencia allí. - Fui a realizar unas grabaciones para mi maqueta. Cuando deseaba llegar a ser una ídolo. Y aquel fue el primer paso para lograrlo. Eso no es ningún delito.- Afirmó con cierta jovialidad.-  
-Pero allí hiciste algo más.- Terció Serenity escrutándola con la mirada y sin alterar su semblante serio.- ¿No es así?  
-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió la interpelada declarando sin pudor.- Me interesé por el estado de Kalie y quise ver como estaba.  
-Se os dieron órdenes muy claras a ese respecto. Venus.- Afirmó Endimión con tono calmado pero aun así con tintes de reproche en tanto volvía a sentarse en su trono.-  
-Nos ordenasteis no interferir con ella ni ayudarla. Lo único que hice fue ir a verla, sin que ella me descubriese y comprobar que era feliz. Preocuparse por una amiga no pienso que sea ningún crimen.- Se defendió la muchacha ya con tintes de más gravedad en su voz.-  
-No, eso no lo es.- Aceptó Serenity quién fue ahora la que se levantó para acercarse hasta su contertulia y Artemis, al que se dirigió también para inquirir.- ¿Y tú la ayudaste, verdad?

 

El gato bajó la cabeza y pudo replicar no sin pesar pero con total sinceridad.

-Si majestad. Y volvería a hacerlo si me lo pidiera…os suplico perdón.  
-Sé que lo harías. Lo comprendo. Como Usagi Tsukino lo comprendo. – Sonrió la soberana en una concesión quizás a sus sentimientos.-  
-Gracias.- Repuso Minako visiblemente aliviada.- Sabía que lo entenderías.

 

Sin embargo su contertulia enseguida endureció su expresión otra vez para sentenciar.

-Pero como la soberana de Neo Cristal Tokio, la reina Serenity, no puedo tolerar una falta como esa. Por eso mismo me veo en la obligación de tomar medidas. Para que algo así no se repita. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Lo lamento mucho Artemis. Desobedeciste un mandato real directo. - Remachó apuntando al gato con su cetro. Éste no hizo amago de moverse, parecía aceptar sumisamente aquello, cuando la reina suspiró casi con la voz quebrada por la consternación.- No me has dejado otra elección.

 

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, del cetro de la soberana partió un rayo plateado que iluminó la media luna dorada que el gato tenía en su frente, a los pocos instantes ésta desapareció, para horror de Luna, que exclamó.

-Majestad, os lo suplico, ¡tened compasión de él!  
-¿Qué le has hecho a Artemis?- Pudo preguntar la atónita Venus.-

 

La joven se quedó perpleja, observando al felino con expresión preocupada, más cuando éste se paseó por todo el recinto sin al parecer conocer a nadie de los presentes. Con horror Minako constató que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, ¡ahora era como cualquier animal!

-He anulado su capacidad de habla y sus recuerdos. Desde ahora será un gato común y corriente.- Le confirmó Serenity con pesar.-

 

Las demás princesas se miraron entre atónitas e impactadas. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así al pobre Artemis? Venus lloraba ahora sin poder detener las lágrimas. Quiso tomar al gato en brazos, pero éste se escapó subiendo a un cercano asiento.

-¡Artemis!- Pudo musitar la muchacha entre sollozos.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así?- Se indignó dirigiéndose hacia Serenity que la observaba con expresión apenada aunque imperturbable.- Él solo quería ayudarme porque era mi amigo. Fue quién me despertó como guerrera y siempre estuvo a mi lado. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Espetó furiosa.- ¡Maldita seas!  
-¡Venus! - Terció entonces severamente Haruka.- Muestra respeto.  
-Si.- Convino Michiru con sequedad.- No olvides con quién estás hablando.  
-¡Vosotras dos, callaos!- Les exigió Minako enfrentándose a ellas con rabia.- No es asunto vuestro.  
-¿Acaso nos vas a obligar tú?- Le desafió la princesa Urano.-  
-Si es necesario…no dudes que lo haré. - Replicó la enfurecida aludida sin apartar sus ojos de los de sus compañeras.-  
-¡Ya basta! - Terció Endimión con tono frio pero cortante.-  
-Venus, cálmate.- Le pidió con voz suave la princesa de Marte que, sin importarle romper el protocolo, fue a abrazar a su compañera.- Te lo pido por favor…

 

Ésta al principio rechazó aquel gesto, aunque después se lo pensó mejor y se dejó hacer. Las princesas Júpiter y Mercurio se aproximaron asimismo para brindarle su apoyo. Aunque la reina todavía no había terminado.

-Princesa de Venus. Has sido suspendida de todas tus funciones como guerrera y guardiana por tiempo indefinido. Entrega tu transformador.- Le exigió con tono templado pero firme.-  
-Por favor Usagi, no lleves las cosas tan lejos.- Le pidió Makoto a la soberana.-  
-Sí, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección. Lo de Artemis es castigo más que suficiente.- Le imploró a su vez la princesa Mercurio.- Usagi-chan, onegay.  
-No soy Usagi Tsukino en estos momentos y no necesito que me digáis como debo llevar a cabo mis obligaciones como reina.- Las cortó Serenity con tono firme, aunque suave pero realmente intimidatorio.- Además, no os corresponde interferir en esto.

 

Ninguna osó ya a replicar. Pero fue Venus la que, visiblemente abatida y enfadada, sacó su transformador y su pulsera y se las entregó en mano a la soberana de forma brusca a la par que enfrentaba su mirada a la de ella y espetaba.

-Puedes quedarte con esto. Lo merezco después de todo. Sabía a lo que me exponía. ¡Pero lo que le has hecho a Artemis no te lo perdonaré nunca!… ¿Me oyes? Hemos terminado como amigas.

 

Hubo un tenso silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta la reina miraba al suelo con expresión entristecida, quizás luchando por no llorar. Al cabo de unos interminables instantes fue la propia Minako quién tomó la palabra…con un tono aparentemente respetuoso, pero irónico, que trataba de disimular su rabia y su amargura sin lograrlo.

-¿Me dais permiso para retirarme, Serenísima Majestad?…

 

Serenity asintió con el semblante entristecido. Su interlocutora se giró y salió de allí con pasos rápidos y decididos una vez pudo hacerse con el ahora esquivo Artemis. La muchacha recordaba todo eso con pesar. Su amigo estaba con ella pero no era ni mucho menos lo mismo. Pese a todo le cuidaba lo mejor que podía.

-Bueno.- Suspiró repasándose el maquillaje.- Me toca actuar…deséame suerte, Artemis…- Le pidió al felino.-

 

Aunque infructuosamente dado que ajeno a esas palabras el gato se entretenía jugueteando con una bola de lana de color amarillo… 

 

En los Ángeles transcurrieron las dos semanas, Mathew y Karaberasu se vieron varias veces en aquellos días, decían que para prepararle una sorpresa al niño, pero en realidad ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. La chica en su trabajo estaba esperando ilusionada el momento de su cita.

-Karla. ¿Has terminado ya la lista del pedido para la empresa Trust?- Le preguntó su jefe sacándola de sus pensamientos.-  
-Sí señor Oleson.- Repuso la muchacha mostrándole la pantalla de su ordenador.- Ahora iba a enviarla por e- mail.  
-Muy bien. Cuando acabes con eso y con la factura de gastos de este mes puedes marcharte.- Declaró su orondo jefe alejándose de allí.-

 

Y es que ese hombre no era mala persona. Quizás algo puntilloso, pero ella siempre se esforzaba en hacer bien las cosas. De hecho, desde que la contrataron demostró un buen hacer realmente muy apreciado por Oleson que era su superior directo, e incluso por algunos directivos. Además, su dominio del japonés la hacía muy útil en cuanto surgía algún problema en el departamento de comercio para el Pacífico. En esos años había ascendido de simple administrativa a secretaria de Oleson y se rumoreaba que quizás pudieran enviarla al despacho de algún gerifalte de la división de intercambios con Asia. De todos modos eso no le preocupaba demasiado, estaba bien así, ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerse a ella y a su hijo y ayudar a Dorothy con las facturas. Eso meditaba mientras terminó en media hora el repaso de lo que le había pedido su jefe. Al fin dio las buenas tardes y salió de la oficina…

-Hola Karla.- La saludó uno de sus compañeros.-  
-Buenas tardes Norman.- Repuso ella suspirando.-

 

Se tipo era de mediana estatura, algo calvo y con gafas. Un individuo agradable en general aunque algo pesado a veces. Kalie notaba como la rondaba. Al menos en el sentido romántico. O es que fuera un acosador ni nada parecido. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de que tratara de aventurarse más en sus intentos por ligar con ella.

-¿Ya has terminado?- Pudo decir con poco acierto, dado que era algo obvio.-  
-Sí, me voy a casa.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Si esperas un poco puedo acompañarte. Acabo en apenas diez minutos.- Se apresuró a decir él.-  
-Te lo agradezco. Pero ya he quedado y voy a llegar tarde.- Se excusó amablemente ella.-  
-¡Vaya! Quizás con algunos amigos.- Aventuró el tipo sin querer ser más preciso.-  
-Eso es. Estamos preparando el cumpleaños de mi hijo.- Le informó Kalie.-  
-Pues no quiero entretenerte.- Sonrió trémulamente él. Eso es algo muy importante, dime. ¿Cuántos cumple… era Mazoui, no?  
-Sí, eso es. Cumple cuatro años.- Sonrió ella, ahora agradecida de que su compañero recordase hasta el nombre del niño.- Le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa…  
-Bueno, ya me contarás como va.- Añadió dubitativamente aquel muchacho.-

 

Kalie asintió esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias, pese a todo no quería ser descortés. Ese chico tampoco lo merecía. A fin de cuentas si estaba interesado en ella y no era mutuo tampoco era culpa suya. ¡Si supiese con quién se iba a reunir! Al fin salió de allí a la calle paseando rumbo a su lugar de encuentro con Mathew. Se sentó en un sillón de la cafetería en cuestión. Una camarera pasó a tomarla nota. Ella pidió un té y aguardó. Mathew parecía retrasarse aunque mientras esperaba la televisión del local llamó su atención, estaban transmitiendo un partido de baloncesto. Era el equipo de los Golden State contra los Knicks de Nueva York. Sonrió ampliamente cuando observando algunas jugadas vio a un conocido suyo al tanto que escuchaba al comentarista.

 

-¡Malden!, bang… triple… buen partido del base de los Knicks, en esta primera parte ya lleva diez puntos ocho asistencias y dos rebotes. Además, el invisible Malden ha robado tres balones. Su equipo gana por siete.

 

Ella recordó a ese muchacho y por supuesto a su hermana Bertie y a las demás. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Estaba claro que ese chico triunfaba en su deporte favorito. De hecho, tentada estaba de intentar contactar con él para reunirse con toda su familia. Sin embargo algo se lo impedía. Era una sensación rara.

-Quizás dentro de poco, cuando Mazoui sea un poquito mayor. – Se decía la joven.-  
-¡Hola! ¿Viendo el baloncesto?- Escuchó la afable voz de Mathew que justo acababa de hacer acto de presencia.- No sabía que te gustase.  
-No especialmente. – Afirmó la chica volviendo de sus pensamientos.- Solo mataba el tiempo.  
-Discúlpame.- Repuso el muchacho tomándolo por un velado reproche a su tardanza.- En el hospital tuvimos mucho trabajo de última hora.  
-¡Oh, no… no quise decir eso! - Se apresuró a contestar ella dándose cuenta de cómo lo había interpretado su interlocutor.- Te estoy muy agradecida por venir. Te estás tomando muchas molestias.  
-En absoluto.- Declaró él guiñándole un ojo a la par que agregaba.- Mazoui y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y quiero que tenga un gran día de cumpleaños.

 

Kalie le observó nuevamente con una rara sensación. Esos gestos eran tan similares a los de Rubeus. Pero estaba muy claro que ese chico no tenía nada que ver con él. Así las cosas, Mathew se percató de lo perdida en sus reflexiones que parecía estar esa muchacha al mirarle y comentó divertido.

-¿He dicho algo raro o es que vengo despeinado?...  
-No.- Sonrió ella ruborizándose un poco y bajando la mirada.- Perdona, estaba pensando…  
-Pues sigue haciéndolo, se te ve muy bonita.- Sonrió él con algo más de descaro, que enseguida trató de corregir.- Lo siento. Mi vena irlandesa de lanzar cumplidos…  
-Por mí no la reprimas.- Afirmó Kalie realmente divertida dado que era ahora el doctor quién parecía ponerse algo colorado.- Una chica no se cansa de recibirlos…

 

Sin embargo él pareció volver a comportarse de un modo más mesurado eso sí, sin perder su cordialidad y cambió de tema, volviendo al asunto que presuntamente iban a tratar.

-¿Te parece que compre globos?  
-Sí, es una buena idea.- Asintió ella recomponiéndose a su vez para centrarse en esa fiesta.- Le encantan los globos de colores.  
-Pues no te preocupes, de eso y de traer a algún malabarista o mago ya me encargó yo.   
-Muchas gracias. Dorothy me va a echar una mano con las tartas y la decoración de la casa.- Afirmó ella a su vez.- Vendrán también unos cuantos amiguitos suyos de la guardería… Me hará falta algo de ayuda para controlar a tanto crío.- Suspiró solo de pensarlo.-

 

El médico convino en ello y posó casi sin querer una mano sobre otra de Kalie que estaba sobre la mesa cuando respondía.

-Valdrá la pena. Será una fiesta inolvidable para tu hijo. Eso seguro.

 

Karaberasu sonrió ligeramente mirando por inercia a la mano de aquel joven, quien enseguida se dio cuenta y la apartó declarando algo azorado.

-Lo siento…

 

Aunque ella negó con la cabeza, después hablaron un rato más y al final se despidieron quedando ya para el día de la celebración. Y por fin éste llegó. En la fiesta de cumpleaños se dieron cita los amiguitos de Mazoui. Karaberasu era muy feliz, tenía a su hijo contento y a ese estupendo muchacho a su lado. Los adultos charlaban apartados del jolgorio que organizaban los críos.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta de verle con sus amigos! - declaró ella con un complacido suspiro. -  
\- Me alegro de que todo vaya tan bien, sobre todo después de lo que has tenido que trabajar para prepararle la fiesta.  
\- Con tu ayuda y la de Dotty lo he tenido muy fácil.- Repuso la muchacha visiblemente agradecida. -  
\- Nosotros hemos hecho poco, tú has tenido casi todo el trabajo.- Contestó Mathew mirándola a los ojos no sin ocultar su admiración. -  
\- Merece la pena con tal de ver a mi hijo tan feliz.- Suspiró ella, con voz suave mirando ahora hacia el techo y reflexionando a un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que su contertulio pudiera imaginar cuando añadió. – Rodeado de sus amigos, y de tanto cariño. Con esa carita tan sonriente… todo ha merecido la pena…

 

Mathew no pudo evitar que una especie de calambre le recorriera. Veía a esa joven tan atractiva y sobre todo tan dedicada a ser una buena madre. De carácter optimista y luchador. Con esa expresión tan dulce en tanto observaba jugar y reír al pequeño que no pudo evitar susurrar rendido de admiración.

\- Eres una mujer estupenda…  
-Gracias.- Sonrió la chica de forma luminosa, mirándole a los ojos.- Y tú eres un hombre magnífico.

 

Karaberasu se acercó más a él y le besó ligeramente en los labios. Lo cierto es que no pudo reprimirse. El médico le dedicó una mirada de asombro mientras ella trataba de disculparse torpemente.

\- Lo siento mucho, no sé cómo he podido.

 

Pero Mathew sonrió con amplitud y le devolvió el beso haciéndolo más prolongado...

\- Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase este momento - le confesó él. -Los dos lo queríamos, pero a mí me faltaba el valor que tú has tenido. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero lo único que importa es que te quiero...  
\- Yo también te quiero - admitió ella. -Desde el primer día que te vi. No sé explicarlo.  
\- Me sucedió lo mismo. Sentí un flechazo. Sé que es muy precipitado, que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo?,- le pidió él casi con un balbuceo. -

 

Ella se quedó perpleja. Aquello le sonaba tan extraño. De hecho jamás en su vida quiso comprometerse, nunca había encontrado un hombre que le resultase lo suficientemente atractivo e interesante, excepción de Rubeus siendo ella muy joven y cuando todavía estaban en Némesis, corrompidos por la energía oscura. Con él con quién primero llegó a tener relaciones de todo tipo. Aunque luego ese tipo le demostró lo canalla que era. Cuando ya tuvo lo que quiso de ella flirteó con otras mujeres, incluyendo a Cooan. Desde entonces Kalie hizo lo mismo y salió simplemente para divertirse. Sin ver a ningún hombre que juzgase adecuado. Quizás el novio de Bertie había sido el único que le causó esa impresión. ¡Aunque estaba claro que su hermana lo vio primero! Sonrió. Siempre se llevó muy bien con ese muchacho. Tenían muchos guiños de complicidad y una forma de divertirse similar. De hecho fue el único que adivinó su intención de marcharse. Tom también era un chico maravilloso, aunque no le veía como su tipo. Se alegró mucho por Cooan cuando los dos sellaron su relación. Y sobre todo, fue muy feliz por Petz, cuando ésta recuperó a su único amor. La vuelta de Zafiro fue tan milagrosa como necesaria para su hermana mayor. Se lo merecía tras toda una vida de cuidar al resto. Pero en su propio caso siempre creyó que estaría destinada a estar soltera. Luego sucedió aquel terrible episodio de su violación, su embarazo…ahora con su hijo las cosas eran muy distintas. No podía mirar únicamente por sí misma. Y Mathew, además de ser un buen hombre, atractivo, y encantador, tenía todo lo necesario para ser un magnífico padre para Mazoui. Lo que sí estaba claro era que ella había madurado y no estaba dispuesta a comportarse como en los viejos tiempos. Ya no quería nada frívolo ni irresponsable. Todo lo contrario. La vida le había demostrado ser muy dura y solamente deseaba el sincero amor de alguien, que estuviera dispuesto a cuidarla y dejarse amar a su vez. Aunque Kalie también tenía sus dudas y sus reparos. Realmente no sabía si sus sentimientos venían inspirados por la mera atracción hacia aquel joven médico o si eran dictados en parte por la necesidad de darle una referencia paterna a su pequeño. De cualquier manera, ¡Qué importaba! asintió y ambos se abrazaron, la joven quería reír y llorar de alegría.

\- No sé cómo reaccionará Mazoui, ¿y tu tío? ¿Y tus padres?  
\- Deberíamos preguntárselo enseguida - le contestó su interlocutor más serio. -  
\- ¿Llamar a tu tío y a tus padres?- repuso Karaberasu algo sorprendida. -¿Ahora?  
\- ¡No, decírselo a Mazoui!- rio ahora Mathew. - Creo que debe saberlo. Hay que tener valor y ya que tú has dado el primer paso, ahora me toca a mí.

 

Justo decía esto cuando el chaval se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Llevaba en una mano una pistola, regalo de uno de sus amigos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mathew!- chillaba como loco de contento enseñando su juguete. - ¡Mirad que pistola tan chula me ha regalado Jerrie!  
\- Es muy bonita hijo - le dijo Karaberasu con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. -  
\- Luego nos la enseñas, ¿vale?- añadió Mathew algo más serio para declarar. - Tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte algo.

 

El interpelado les miró a ambos con sus ojos color miel muy abiertos.

\- Le he pedido a tu madre que se case conmigo, para que estemos lo tres juntos, ¿qué te parece a ti? - Le inquirió a Mazoui con solemnidad. -

 

El niño guardaba silencio, los dos adultos aguardaban expectantes su respuesta y su madre insistió. Quizás el pequeño no comprendiese del todo lo que aquello significaba.

\- Dime cariño, ¿qué te parece? Mathew me ha pedido que sea su mujer, ¿sabes lo que es eso verdad? Él sería tu papá.  
-¿De verdad?- exclamó Mazoui al fin. -¿Me lo prometes?- añadió ilusionado agarrándose a una mano de ese hombre. -  
\- Bueno, claro que si - respondió él realmente sorprendido por aquella reacción que ni en sus mejores pensamientos se había esperado. - Si a ti te parece bien. No hay problema.  
-¡Qué bien! , voy a tener un papá como mis amigos. Es mejor que la pistola de Jerrie!, se lo voy a decir a ellos.

 

Y con el entusiasmo propio de su edad, salió corriendo sin decir nada más, dejando a su madre y a Mathew mudos de la sorpresa. Tras unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra ambos rieron al fin. Se abrazaron llenos de felicidad. En cuanto Dorothy pasó por allí, llevando una bandeja con bocadillos para los niños les vio y se aproximó curiosa por ese comportamiento, en cuanto le comunicaron la noticia la anciana se iluminó de felicidad.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! -Les propuso jovialmente la buena mujer - En cuanto se lo digamos a tu tío se pondrá muy contento. Ya me decía que estaba ansioso por que te echases novia formal. ¡Pero casarte, eso le va a encantar!, y sobre todo contigo, hija - afirmó acariciando a Karaberasu en una mejilla y ésta sonrió muy emocionada. – Y luego tus padres seguro que también se alegrarán.  
\- Le pediremos al Padre O´ Brian que nos case - dijo la joven.-  
\- Pues en cuanto pueda iré a decírselo- intervino Mathew muy feliz también. – Y después llamaré a mis padres a Irlanda.  
-¿Se lo habéis dicho ya a Mazoui?,- les preguntó Dorothy con mucho interés pues sólo le preocupaba la reacción del pequeño. -  
\- Si, y no veas lo bien que ha reaccionado - le respondió Karaberasu contándole lo que había ocurrido. – Casi no podemos creerlo.  
-¡Ese pillastre! Apuesto a que también estaría dándole vueltas a eso en su cabecita. – Afirmó Dorothy que no pudo evitar reír. -  
\- Pues entonces iba más adelantado que nosotros. De hecho todo ha sido tan repentino que ni siquiera tengo anillo de pedida.- Se disculpó el azorado Mathew llevándose una mano al cogote.-

 

Volvieron a reírse, esta vez todos juntos. En cuanto terminó la fiesta decidieron dejar pasar esa noche y al día siguiente Dorothy llamó al sacerdote para comunicarle la buena noticia. Tal y como pensaban todos, el padre O´ Brian se alegró muchísimo y rezó agradeciendo a Dios tan estupendo acontecimiento. Aunque primero tocaba llamar a su familia. El muchacho estaba ilusionado aunque también pensaba que quizás sus padres no se lo tomasen tan bien. Decidió avisarles sin pérdida de tiempo.

-Espero que lo aprueben. Papá seguro que sí, aunque mamá quizás sea algo más complicada.- Se decía no sin cierta inquietud.-

 

En Irlanda, en la casa de los O’ Brian sonó el teléfono. Jack se levantó a atenderlo. Con su voz algo ronca, tras quitarse la pipa que solía fumar, inquirió.

-¿Si?  
-Hola papá.- Sonó la animada voz de su hijo.-   
-¿Qué te cuentas?- Replicó aquel irlandés bonachón y afable que era su padre.- ¿Alguna novedad por las américas?  
-Y de las grandes. ¡Me voy a casar, papa! - Exclamó él, soltando la nueva de improviso.-

 

Su padre se quedó atónito, se mesó sus cortos cabellos ya tirando a grises y tardó en replicar.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?  
-Con una chica preciosa y muy buena.- Afirmó el joven.-  
-Apenas si nos habías contado que salías con ella.- Objetó Jack.- ¿No es muy repentino?  
-Tienes razón, puede que de esa impresión.- Admitió el muchacho que sin embargo le confesó.- Pero ha sido un flechazo. No sé. Siento que es la mujer de mi vida. Tú siempre me has contado que cuando viste a mamá te sucedió lo mismo.  
-Si hijo.- Reconoció su interlocutor quien no obstante matizó.- Pero fuimos novios durante más de cinco años.  
-Eran otros tiempos. Ahora las cosas suceden más deprisa.- Arguyó el muchacho.-  
-Escucha Mathew. - Replicó su padre con afabilidad.- Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Si tú la quieres a mí me parece perfecto. Me gustaría poder conocerla. Eso sí. Y ya sabes que tu madre no coincide mucho con mi carácter. No da su aprobación tan deprisa.  
-Por eso quiero que tengáis la oportunidad de venir un poco antes de la boda. – Comentó el joven.- Debo decirte dos cosas más.- Añadió ahora con un tinte algo más preocupado.-  
-¿Cuáles?- Quiso saber su contertulio.-  
-La primera, el tío Hugh la considera una chica estupenda. Fue gracias a él que nos conocimos.  
-Vaya, si ese viejo bribón te la recomienda es un punto a favor de esa joven.- Dijo su padre, queriendo saber.- ¿Y cómo la conociste? ¿En misa?  
-Esa es la segunda cosa que debo decirte.- Contestó el muchacho con más prevención ahora al afirmar.- Ella tiene un hijo, se puso enfermo y el tío me llamó para que le visitara.  
-¿Qué tiene un hijo? ¿Es que está divorciada?- Pudo decir su contertulio con patente alarma.-  
-No papá. El padre del niño murió.- Contestó sinceramente él.-  
-Entiendo. Es una desgracia pero desde el punto de vista católico no es ninguna falta. Bueno…   
-¿Y mamá? ¿No está?- Quiso saber Mathew.-   
-Salió con Rossie O’Leary y con Molly Flanders al mercado. Seguro que chismorreando con ellas de tu hermana. Otra que emigró y a la que apenas vemos. Aún tardará. Pero le diré que has llamado y trataré de…bueno, prepararla.- Suspiró él con tono resignado.- Dame un par de días para ir trabajando el terreno…  
-Lo que necesites. Muchas gracias papá.- Dijo el joven con patente reconocimiento.- Por cierto, espero poder hablar con Alannah y su esposo para que vengan.  
-Ya nos contarás. Vive en Francia y no hay forma de que venga a visitarnos. En fin.- Suspiró aquel hombre.- Ya sabes lo tozuda que puede llegar a ser tu madre. Y tu hermana mayor es exactamente igual. Un abrazo hijo. -Se despidió su interlocutor.-

 

Mathew convino en eso y colgó. Sabía que su pobre padre lo iba a tener muy complicado. Su madre vio mal que Ally, (como cariñosamente llamaba él a su hermana) se marchase de Irlanda siendo bastante joven a estudiar arqueología y eso provocó una discusión cuyas heridas no estaban del todo cerradas. Y eso que después, su hermana conoció a ese tal Pierre en París y se casó con él. Ahora tenían dos niñas, Bridget la mayor y Suzanne la más pequeña, sus dos sobrinas. Gracias a eso la madre de ambos suavizó las asperezas porque en el fondo le perdían los críos. Aun así, se veía poco con la familia de su hija mayor. El chico suspiró. Si pasó eso con Alannah y se trató simplemente de ir a vivir fuera. Con esa repentina noticia de la boda de él su madre seguro que no estaría nada de acuerdo. ¡Pero contarla además que ya iba a ser abuela antes casi que suegra! Al menos su hermana se casó tras un noviazgo de un par de años y con un tipo soltero y sin hijos. 

-No será nada fácil, no.- Se decía el atribulado muchacho.- Espero que Ally me eche una mano con mamá.-

 

Y trató de contactar con su hermana. Ella era difícil de localizar. Trabajaba en su carrera de arqueóloga y se pasaba la vida yendo y viniendo de una excavación a otra. Pero al fin pudo localizarla aprovechando que había ido a Inglaterra a investigar en Stonehenge y tras los saludos le contó lo que sucedía.

-Pues que Dios te ayude, porque nuestra madre es muy terca.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Si, ¡como cierta hermana mayor que conozco!- Se rio Mathew, agregando ya más en serio.- Espero que puedas venir con Pierre y las niñas.  
-No te lo puedo asegurar.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Y me gustaría Mat, me gustaría muchísimo.- Afirmó no sin pesar.-  
-Lo comprendo Ally.- Fue capaz de responder él, aunque sin ocultar cierta dosis de decepción.-  
-¿Por qué no hacéis una cosa? Veniros de Luna de Miel a Irlanda y ya nos veremos allí. De paso podríamos juntar a toda la familia. Eso sí que le gustaría a nuestra tradicional madre.  
-Se lo consultaré a mi prometida.- Comentó el chico, animándose más por aquello.- Espero que sea posible.

 

Así quedaron y se despidieron. Por su parte Kalie estaba muy contenta y deseosa de ir haciendo preparativos. Echaba de menos a sus hermanas más que nunca. Quizás podría intentar contactarlas. Ahora que Mazoui parecía ser un niño completamente normal. Habló con su prometido y acordaron fijar la fecha de la boda para dentro de tres meses. No tenían muchos invitados sería una celebración muy íntima. Por supuesto que el chico subsanó aquel error de la falta de anillo y regaló a su prometida uno magnífico con una piedra de topacio engastada. Pese a excusarse por no poder gastar mucho. Sin embargo Kalie le dio un abrazo y un sentido beso. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. El valor de esa joya estaba muy por encima del material, lo mismo que el de su piedra de la justicia. Aquel colgante suyo le recordaba a su familia de continuo., Por eso, un día junto con Mathew le comentó a él la posibilidad de llamar a sus hermanas.

\- Desde que me fui hace ya casi cinco años, no he sabido nada de ellas.- Le explicó. -  
\- Pues avísalas, sería estupendo que viniesen a nuestra boda - la animó el muchacho. – Igual que mis padres.

 

Karaberasu sonrió decidida, movida por un impulso descolgó el teléfono y marcó. Esperó unos instantes hasta que una voz desconocida se puso al aparato.

-¿Quién es usted?,- le inquirió aquella extraña. -  
\- Perdone, quizás me he equivocado.- Comentó ella que le repitió el número que tenía.-

 

Sin embargo la voz, que pertenecía a una mujer se lo confirmó, Kalie le explicó que llamaba para hablar con sus hermanas.

\- Debe de referirse usted a las chicas que alquilaron este piso antes que yo - le dijo aquella mujer. -Eso fue hace ya más de tres años. Creo que se fueron a otro Estado.  
-¿Y no sabe usted a dónde?,- le inquirió Karaberasu afligida por aquella noticia. -  
\- No, lo siento...  
\- Bueno, gracias y disculpe - repuso Kalie que colgó el teléfono de forma suave y consternada. -  
-¿Qué te han dicho?- quiso saber Mathew algo preocupado por el cambio de expresión de ella. -  
\- Que no sabe dónde están mis hermanas - musitó la consternada chica. -  
\- Las buscaremos, no te preocupes- la consoló Mathew animosamente. -  
\- No,- respondió ella negando con la cabeza. – Lo más seguro es que estén enfadadas conmigo por marcharme así. O puede que ni siquiera estén ya en el país. Quizás algún día vuelva a verlas. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en preparar nuestra boda.- Añadió tratando de animarse también. – Ya habrá tiempo para intentar buscarlas. Sobre todo lo que quiero ahora es conocer a tus padres y causarles una buena impresión.   
-Sí, aunque te aseguro que eso te resultará muy fácil. Al menos con mi padre.- Sonrió el muchacho.-

 

Y precisamente fue Jack quién, pasados no dos sino cuatro días, le llamó. Su tono era de circunstancias.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Inquirió Mathew con patente interés.-  
-Cómo te podías imaginar. Tu madre muchas veces no atiende a razones, pero la he convencido de que al menos le debe dar una oportunidad a tu prometida. De modo que viajaremos a los Estados Unidos en aproximadamente unos diez días.  
-Os aguardaremos con mucha impaciencia.- Le aseguró el joven.- 

 

Y así quedaron. Él se lo comentó a Karaberasu que, ayudada por Dotty, se afanó en tener la casa muy presentable. Ella misma se compró algo de ropa. Elegante pero sin caer en la pretenciosidad. También le explicaron al niño que los papás de Mathew venían a conocerle. Mazoui prometió portarse muy bien. Siempre lo hacía pero el crío parecía darse cuenta de lo importante que iba a ser esa visita.

-No te preocupes.- Comentó el niño con un semblante tan serio que hizo sonreír a los adultos, cuando aseveró dirigiéndose a Mathew con un cómplice susurro.- Conseguiré que tus papás te dejen casarte con mami. 

 

Eso llenó desde luego de ternura al médico e hizo que Karaberasu se sintiera muy orgullosa de su pequeño. Mazoui desde luego parecía ser muy intuitivo y curioso. Siempre jugaba por la casa y se pasaba mucho tiempo escuchando las historias que Dotty le contaba. No obstante un día que la mujer estaba yendo y viniendo con algo de ropa entre las manos el niño se la quedó mirando con gesto atónito.

-¿Qué te pasa Mazoui?- Quiso saber ella con afabilidad.-  
-Tienes una sombra rara. Va detrás de ti.- Le comentó el niño señalando hacia una pared.-

 

La mujer miró sin ver nada. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza…

-Debes de haber visto alguna sombra de las cortinas.- Declaró restándole importancia en tanto se alejaba con unas toallas.-

 

Pero Mazoui miraba sorprendido. Aquello era como si una especie de nube negra persiguiera a la abuela Dotty. Aunque si ella decía que no pasaba nada pues sería así. Se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando con su avión. Y sin más novedades en ese aspecto los días pasaron y llegaron los padres de su prometido. El joven médico fue a buscarles al aeropuerto de los Ángeles. Tras un rato los vio surgir de la puerta de salida.

-¡Aquí! Les indicó…

 

Jack enseguida divisó a su hijo y junto con su esposa Megan fue para allá. Ella tenía unos cabellos ya tirando a grises que tiempo atrás fueron pelirrojos y era de estatura mediana. Su marido si era alto, aunque no tanto como Mathew. Los dos abrazaron al joven y la primera e ineludible pregunta fue.

-¿No ha venido tu prometida?- Se sorprendió Jack.-  
-Tenía que trabajar.- Replicó el muchacho.-  
-Podría haber pedido el día.- Objetó Megan, que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.- Sabiendo que íbamos a venir.

 

Padre e hijo se miraron casi suspirando con resignación… ¡mal empezaban ya! Esa pobre chica ya estaba decepcionando a su exigente mujer y madre respectivamente. ¡Y ni tan siquiera estaba allí! Aunque su joven novio enseguida quiso defenderla.

-Mamá. No podía, tienen mucho que hacer. Primero, en el centro de exportación donde trabaja. Además, debía llevar al niño al colegio. Luego tiene que recogerle. Créeme. Pese a todo quiso venir, pero fui yo quien la disuadió de ello.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué hiciste tal cosa?- Quiso saber ahora su padre con gesto sorprendido.-  
-Tenía ganas de hablar con vosotros antes y de explicaros un poco más detenidamente la situación.  
-Eso habría venido muy bien que lo hubieses hecho tiempo atrás.- Le reprochó su madre.-  
-Meggy. - Musitó su esposo llamándola a la calma.- Deja que el chico se explique.  
-Está bien.- Concedió la mujer, en tanto se marchaban de la terminal y tomaban un taxi.- Cuéntanos cosas sobre ella. ¿Es de tu edad?- Inquirió con visible interés.-  
-Bueno, sí, es más joven que yo.- Afirmó Mathew comentando.- Tengo treinta y tres años,   
-Sé perfectamente la edad que tienes, yo te traje al mundo.- Opuso su madre con una mueca.-  
-Me refería a que ella tiene veintiséis años si no recuerdo mal.- Añadió el apurado muchacho.-  
-Tan joven y ya con un niño.- Rezongó su interlocutora.-  
-Eso no es tan raro. Y tampoco es tan joven para eso.- Rebatió su esposo, afirmando.- Quizás lo tuviera con…no sé. ¿Cuántos años tiene ese crío?- Quiso saber Jack.-  
-Cuatro años, hace poco que fue su cumpleaños. Me declaré precisamente en la fiesta que hizo Karla para celebrarlo.- Les aclaró Mathew.-  
-Pues debió tenerle con veintiuno o veintidós. Megan, tú te quedaste en estado con veinticinco. Tampoco es muy diferente.  
-Sí, pero yo estaba casada por la iglesia desde hacía un año antes. Y tú y yo, viejo bribón, ya salíamos juntos desde que teníamos dieciocho años. Bueno, tú tenías los veinte.- Le recordó casi con tono amonestador, para interrogar nuevamente a su hijo.- ¿Qué le pasó a su marido?  
-No estaba casada.- Repuso el muchacho con cierto apuro.-  
-Entonces tuvo ese hijo en una relación ilícita ¡Válgame Dios! – Suspiró Megan.-  
-Supongo que estarían pensado en casarse pero su novio murió.- Comentó Mathew.- Eso fue una desgracia. Desde luego que cuando hablamos del tema la noto muy afectada. Mamá, no debes ser tan mal pensada.  
-Claro. – Terció Jack aliándose con su hijo.- Y por lo que Hugh me ha dicho desde que tuvo al niño se ha desvivido por criarle en condiciones, incluso le bautizó en la iglesia de él.   
-¿Pero es que esa muchacha es católica? Me dijiste que no.- Objetó Megan.-   
-No sé si será católica o no. Pero el tío Hugh la tiene en mucha estima y si llevó a Mazoui a bautizar es que debe de tener fe en Dios. Vamos, digo yo.- Replicó Mathew que ya empezaba a molestarse por semejante interrogatorio.-  
-¿Mazoui? ¿Ese es el nombre de su hijo? ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?..  
-¿Qué clase de nombre es Sheamus? ¿O Morrigan? Seguro que aquí sonarán extraños a mucha gente. - Respondió el ya irritado muchacho, alegando a su vez.- Pues son tradicionales, como seguramente lo será el del niño. Típico de aquí, o quizás de su familia. Lo que importa es que tanto ella como Mazoui son estupendos.- Remachó con mejor talante.-

 

Entre estas disquisiciones el taxi estaba llegando a su destino. La casa de Dorothy. Era tarde ya. Seguramente que Karla habría salido del trabajo y a buscar a su hijo. Mathew esperaba que les hubiese dado tiempo a estar en casa. De hecho así fue. Ambos aguardaban bien vestidos.

-¡Ya vienen, mami! - Advirtió el crío antes incluso de oírse el ruido del vehículo.-

 

Y a los pocos segundos apareció un taxi que aparcó a pocos metros. De él descendieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer entrados en la madurez, y Mathew. Kalie enseguida se adelantó con su hijo de la mano y haciendo una ligera inclinación quiso presentarse.

-Soy Karla Smith, encantada de conocerles, señor y señora O´ Brian…  
-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió Megan con poco convencimiento en su voz.-  
-Sí, igualmente, aunque no somos de la familia real.- Se rio Jack, bastante más campechano que su esposa, para añadir.- No tienes que hacernos reverencias.

 

La muchacha pareció sonrojarse un poco. Los O´ Brian no le dieron más importancia Aunque el patriarca enseguida reparó en el niño y, con una apreciable dosis de simpatía, quiso dirigirse a él…

-¿Y este joven caballero?...  
-Me llamo Mazoui, señor.- Se presentó él.- ¿Cómo están?  
-Un crío muy bien educado.- Alabó Jack.- Muy bien. Y espero que tú también, jovencito.  
-Si. Estoy muy contento de conocer a los papás de Mathew.- Afirmó haciendo sonreír al aludido y a Kalie.- Él va a ser mi papá…  
-¡Vaya! Así que eso te hace ilusión.- Intervino Megan observando al pequeño con simpatía.-  
-Mucha.- Sonrió el niño.-  
-Será mejor que pasemos dentro.- Comentó Karaberasu, satisfecha por la primera impresión que había dado su hijo.- Por favor…

 

Los O´ Brian aceptaron y todos se metieron en la casa. Dotty les saludó saliendo desde la cocina. Jack no tardó en corresponder de modo cordial.

-De modo que usted es otra madre más para nuestro hijo.- Aseveró con jovialidad.-  
-No es para tanto, ¡Por Dios! – Se sonrojó la buena mujer.-

 

Aunque aquello no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia a Megan. Sin embargo asintió saludando amablemente.

-Sabemos que usted ha sido muy atenta con Mathew y que es buena amiga de Hugh, el hermano de mi esposo.  
-El padre O´ Brian es un hombre encantador y un magnífico sacerdote.- Alabó Dorothy.- Me considero muy afortunada siendo una de sus feligresas. – Y tras sentenciar eso, la mujer añadió dirigiéndose al crío.- Anda Mazoui, cariño, ven conmigo. Te voy a preparar algo de merendar…  
-¿Un pastel, abuela Dotty?- Quiso saber el niño con mirada esperanzada.-  
-Vamos a ver qué tengo por aquí.- Le sonrió la mujer tomándole de una mano.-

 

Se alejaron en tanto los padres de Mathew les veían marchar.

-Vaya, abuela Dotty.- Se sonrió Jack.-  
-Para mi hijo Dorothy es como su abuela. Ella le ha visto nacer y me ha ayudado a criarle.- Admitió Kalie, no sin agradecimiento en su voz.-  
-Siempre ha sido una buena cristiana. El tío Hugh lo dice a menudo.- Comentó Mathew.-   
-Y ¿usted, querida?- Inquirió entonces Megan, dirigiendo la cuestión a Kalie.- ¿Es también una de los miembros de la parroquia de mi cuñado?

 

Hubo un silencio algo embarazoso. Aunque enseguida la aludida supo responder…

-El padre O´ Brian bautizó a mi hijo. Y espero que algún día pueda bautizar a alguno más.- Sonrió mirando ahora a Mathew que se ruborizó ligeramente.-  
-Pero creo recordar que no eras católica.- Comentó la madre del muchacho, sin dejarse ganar por esas palabras.-  
-Mamá.- Quiso mediar suavemente Mathew.-   
-No, está bien.- Contestó Karaberasu que, tras sonreír trémulamente, añadió.- No voy a engañarla, señora O´ Brian, no soy católica. Al menos no nací siéndolo ni fui demasiado creyente. Digamos que la vida no me dio mucha oportunidad de creer que los milagros existían. Bueno, hasta que nació mi hijo y conocí después al suyo. Y desde luego, que agradezco muchísimo a Dios que me los haya dado. Ahora solo deseo ser una buena madre y una buena esposa.

 

Ante esa réplica su interlocutora no supo cómo reaccionar. Fue Jack quién más desenfadadamente intervino.

-A mí me sirve. Si a mi hermano le ha bastado. ¿No crees Meggy?

 

Pese a todo, la mujer no replicó directamente. Aunque asintió declarando al fin.

-Eres una chica sincera. Eso está bien. Y tienes un niño encantador.- Admitió ya con mejor disposición.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso Kalie que se permitió sonreír más ampliamente ahora.-

 

Así se dispusieron a pasar esa tarde. Junto a los padres del chico. Kalie se esforzó cuanto pudo por dar una buena imagen. Realmente solo tenía que comportarse como solía hacerlo. Incluso Mazoui demostró ser muy intuitivo para su corta edad. La propia Megan tuvo que admitir que era un niño realmente encantador. Así entre preparativos y demás preocupaciones cotidianas llegó el día de la boda. Karaberasu aceptó incluso bautizarse en la fe católica y comulgar dado que técnicamente no pertenecía a esa confesión. De este modo podría celebrarse la boda religiosa. El mismo día en el que tomó aquella decisión y estuvo en la iglesia, Mathew y sus padres asistieron como testigos. Al igual que el pequeño Mazoui. Tras la ceremonia, ella ingresó en un confesionario. Deseaba hablar con el sacerdote.

-Verá padre.- Comenzó por decir de un modo algo dubitativo.- Esto es nuevo para mí. Usted ya sabe quién soy y lo que pasó con mi hijo. Y bueno, tengo miedo.  
-¿Miedo de qué, hija? - Inquirió el cura.-  
-De engañar a mí futuro marido. Él no sabe nada sobre el verdadero origen de Mazoui. Cree que su padre murió en un accidente. Eso es lo que le conté. Y no sé qué debo hacer. ¿Sería honrado casarme con él sin que supiera toda la verdad?  
-Bueno, esa cuestión eres tú quién debe decidirla. Dependerá mucho de la confianza que tengas en él.- Aseveró su interlocutor.-  
-Tengo mucho miedo de que no lo entienda. De que no me crea y me tome por una loca. Como pensaron usted y Dorothy.- Le recordó no sin un ligero tono de reproche. Agregando incluso con mayor temor.- O peor aún, de que me crea y cambie su opinión sobre mí y sobre todo, sobre mi hijo. Mazoui es inocente…  
-Si hija, lo comprendo. Te pido perdón por aquello. Y dices bien. Mi sobrino, aunque creyente es científico. Posiblemente no creería nada acerca del origen de tu hijo. Y si lo hiciera se atendría a los hechos, no a lo sobrenatural. Pero si lo consideras con detenimiento no le has engañado. Cuando dijiste que el padre de la criatura murió.  
-Yo...yo...- Suspiró la joven, entre lágrimas, para confesar llena de angustia.- Es que esa no es toda la historia. Fui yo quién lo mató, padre.

 

El cura se quedó perplejo. Estaba con la boca abierta tras el confesionario. Apenas si pudo exclamar.

-Pero hija mía. ¡Ese es un pecado capital! Mataste a un hombre.  
-No era un hombre. Sino un demonio.- Le recordó la muchacha.-  
-Reconozco que jamás en la vida he tenido que verme en una situación así. – Admitió el sacerdote.- Pero…al no ser humano y ser una criatura de las tinieblas no tenía alma. Supongo que eso lo cambia todo. No obraste mal si destruiste a un emisario del maligno. Y que tengas remordimientos sobre ello, prueba que tú eres una buena persona.  
-Gracias padre.- Musitó la joven, para agregar.- Pero es que hay más…  
-Te escucho.- Pudo decir su contertulio.-   
-Verá, ese monstruo me forzó de una manera tan horrible que, todavía me despierto con pesadillas. Aun me levanto llorando y chillando a veces.- Suspiró la chica.- Y no he tenido relaciones con ningún hombre desde entonces. No sé cómo podré cuando Mathew y yo nos casemos.  
-Estoy seguro de que podrás.- La animó el cura.- Porque eso será amor verdadero bendecido por Dios. No un ataque de un ente lujurioso. Encontrarás la fuerza, eres muy valiente. Lo has demostrado.  
-Muchas gracias padre.- Dijo ella con patente tono de emoción.- No sabe cuánto me ayuda oírle decir eso.  
-Ego te absolvo pecatis tuis.- Declaró el párroco.- Ahora, tras la absolución, la única penitencia que te impongo es que reces para encontrar alivio a tu miedo y tu dolor.  
-No hago otra cosa.- Musitó ella.-

 

Y tras estas palabras se retiró. Hugh la miró marchar con lástima. ¡Pobre muchacha! Realmente era una buena chica que había sufrido mucho y se merecía ser feliz.

-Rezaré por ti, hija. Te lo mereces.- Pensó compadecido.-

 

Y así, al fin, llego el esperado día. Karaberasu estaba preciosa, vestida con un traje de tono crema, (no quiso lucir un vestido de novia normal en color blanco por respeto a la madre de su prometido) y un peinado que recogía su pelo graciosamente en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, y sobre este, una flor blanca. El vestido tenía una corta cola que Mazoui se encargaba de llevar. Dorothy fue la madrina, el padrino fue uno de los amigos de Mathew y otros dos de ellos fueron los testigos. Junto con los padres del chico. El padre O’ Brian, como ya estaba decidido, ofició la ceremonia. Una vez ante el altar el cura esperó a la pareja. Mathew llegó del brazo de su madre y fue Jack quien hizo de padrino para llevar a Kalie, en tanto una canción pedida por ella y por su novio que sonaba…

El amor no pregunta por qué   
Se habla desde el corazón   
Y nunca se explica 

¿No sabes que   
Amor no se lo piensa dos veces?   
Viene de golpe   
Como un susurro desde la distancia 

No me pregunte si este sentimiento bueno o malo   
Sé que no tiene mucho sentido   
Simplemente tiene que ser tan fuerte 

Porque cuando estás en mis brazos yo lo entiendo   
Nosotros no tratamos de tener una voz   
Cuando nuestros corazones a tomar las decisiones   
No hay un plan   
Está en nuestras manos 

El amor no se pregunta por qué   
Se habla desde el corazón   
Y nunca se explica 

¿No sabes que   
Amor no se piensa dos veces?   
Viene de golpe  
Como un susurro desde la distancia 

Ahora puedo sentir lo que tienes miedo de decir   
Si das tu alma a mí   
¿Va a renunciar a demasiado?

No podemos dejar pasar este momento  
No puedo cuestionar esta posibilidad   
O esperar ninguna respuesta   
Podemos tratar de   
Pero el amor no se pregunta por qué 

(Instrumental) 

Así que vamos a tomar lo que encontramos   
Y envuélvalo alrededor de nosotros 

El amor no se pregunta por qué   
Se habla desde el corazón   
Y nunca se explica   
¿No sabes que   
el amor no se lo piensa dos veces?  
Viene de golpe  
Como un susurro desde la distancia 

El amor no se pregunta por qué…

(Love doesn´t ask why. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Y cuando esa hermosa canción terminó el sacerdote se dirigió a la pareja pronunciando las consabidas fórmulas.

-Estamos aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de este enlace ante Dios y ante los hombres, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

 

Y tras aguardar unos instantes, en los que el corazón de la novia latía con intensidad, el sacerdote prosiguió…

-Mathew Conner O´ Brian. ¿Aceptas como legítima esposa a Karla Smith, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte os separe?   
-Sí, acepto.- Respondió rápidamente él, mirando a su novia con una amplia sonrisa que ella correspondió.-

 

El padre O´ Brian se dirigió entonces a la joven….

-Karla Smith. ¿Aceptas como legítimo esposo a Mathew Conner O´ Brian para amarle, honrarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte os separe? 

 

Y tras oír aquello fue como si su vida desfilase delante de ella en un instante, su infancia en Némesis, su marcha a la Corte junto con sus hermanas. La forma que tuvo de crecer entre aquella maligna influencia del Sabio. Su viaje al pasado a cumplir con esa terrible misión, su lucha contra las guerreras y su derrota y purificación. Después aquella nueva vida y su viaje a los Estados Unidos. Esa terrible violación que sufrió y su huida para afrontar a solas su destino. El nacimiento de Mazoui y cómo conoció a Mathew hasta que ahora…cuando finalmente replicó, con la voz tomada por la emoción.

-Si…quiero…

 

El sacerdote pidió a los padrinos que acercaran los anillos. Estos lo hicieron y Mathew colocó uno en el dedo de su novia.

-Con este anillo yo te desposo.- Declaró solemnemente.-

 

Ella repitió lo mismo a su vez. Después de aquello, el padre O´ Brian elevó el tono de voz para sentenciar.

-Aquí, ante Dios todopoderoso y en nombre de la autoridad que me ha sido dada por la iglesia, yo os declaro marido y mujer.

 

Y antes incluso de la licencia de rigor, Mathew ya estaba besando a su flamante esposa. Kalie se sentía muy feliz. En ese instante era como si todos sus miedos y dudas hubieran desaparecido. Aunque quizás la euforia del momento obró tan milagro. Toda la familia, fue a celebrarlo en un banquete pagado por los padres del novio. Durante el mismo hablaron entre todos y decidieron que la pareja iría a Irlanda de Luna de Miel. Para conocer el país natal de los O´ Brian. Por supuesto que Mazoui iba incluido en el lote. Aunque Dorothy se ofreció a cuidarle dado que era un viaje muy largo y quizás a su corta edad no le conviniese. Por otro lado los nuevos esposos podrían querer algo de intimidad. Kalie pensaba en eso y llegó a hablarlo con Mathew.

-No sé qué hacer. No quiero dejar a mi hijo aunque sea por unos días, pero tampoco quiero imponérselo a tus padres.  
-No te inquietes por eso. Mis padres ya le adoran.- Afirmó el muchacho.- Confía en mí. Podremos estar juntos, viajar, y tener nuestros momentos y al tiempo que Mazoui esté cerca.

 

Kalie sonrió más aliviada. Tras aquella conversación le aseguró a Dotty que no habría problema. La anciana asintió, aunque le daba algo de pena separarse del crio. 

-Tendrás que portarte muy bien.- Le comentaba dulcemente la anciana.-

 

El niño asintió, aunque entonces se quedó callado y muy quieto. Casi palideció.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber Dorothy.-

 

Aunque el pequeño no respondía y eso llegó a inquietar a la mujer…

-Mazoui, tesoro. ¿Te encuentras mal?...

El crío movió la cabeza, y con sus ojos expresando gran temor fue apenas capaz de cuchichearle a la anciana.

-Ti, tienes una sombra muy rara detrás… Es como una forma.- Le dijo.-  
-¿Una forma?- Repitió incrédulamente Dorothy.-

Miró tras de sí y por todas las partes del salón, pero no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal.

-No deberías leer esos tebeos de miedo.- Le amonestó suavemente la mujer sin darle a eso más importancia.-

 

Y se alejó a continuar con sus faenas domésticas. Sin embargo el pequeño pudo ver con claridad aquella especie de sombra que cada vez iba tomando una forma más humana. Por suerte al cabo de unos instantes se desvaneció…Como no quería que su madre le regañase Mazoui optó por no decir nada. Así pasaron más días sin ningún hecho anormal y llegó el momento del viaje. De este modo, la familia O´ Brian casi al completo partió rumbo a Irlanda. Una vez en el avión, el crío le comentaba a su madre.

-Mami. ¿Y cómo es esa Irlanda?  
-Muy verde, cariño.- Sonrió ella.-  
-¿Cómo una manzana?  
-¡Sí, algo así! - se rio Karaberasu.-  
-Te gustará. Ya lo verás.- Terció Mathew, sentado al otro lado del niño.- Es una tierra llena de magia y de encanto.

 

Los padres del joven doctor asintieron. Y el crio sonrió. Le gustaban los magos. Entre tanto, y años después de su castigo, en Japón Minako era toda una celebridad. Incluso viajó a los Estados Unidos puesto que su fama alcanzaba ya allí también. Visitó a sus amigos y no cejó en su empeño de saber cómo estaba Karaberasu. En esta ocasión no quiso recurrir a los canales oficiales. Por sus propios medios retornó a aquella casa donde sabía que la muchacha vivía. No obstante pese a que esperó no la vio por los alrededores. Estaba pensando en acercarse a llamar y darse a conocer. A fin de cuentas eso ya no importaba, al haber sido apartada de sus funciones no tendría ya porqué obedecer ningún mandato. Pese a ello algo le impedía ir. Entonces fue cuando una voz conocida y amable le dijo a su espalda.

-Kalie se ha casado, está de Luna de Miel. No la encontrarás aquí ahora.

 

Cuando Minako se giró no pudo creerlo. Allí, de pie, y con una sonrisa estaba Usagi junto con Luna. Al verla no se le ocurrió otra cosa que suspirar y responder.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!...  
-Si.- Convino su interlocutora que quiso saber.- ¿Dónde está Artemis?  
-En el hotel. Le he dejado entretenido con una bola de lana, de esas que tanto le gustan.- Pudo replicar la muchacha.-

 

Realmente no se sentía ya tan enfadada, aunque sí dolida. Por una parte se alegraba de ver a su amiga, la que era su futura reina y desgraciadamente tuvo que ejercer como tal hacía unos años. Pero de otra no olvidaba. Incluso llegó a confesar con voz queda.

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso, no he tenido el valor de acercarme a llamar. Ni siquiera ahora que no me ata nada que lo impida.- Remató con cierto tono de reproche.-  
-Minako.- Replicó serenamente su contertulia.- Nada es para siempre. Sin embargo todavía no es el momento para Karaberasu de reencontrarse con los demás.  
-¿Y cuando has decidido que sea el momento, majestad?- Inquirió Minako ahora con un no disimulado retintín.-  
-No, no me interpretes mal. Yo no decido eso.- Le contestó su antigua compañera con tono suave pese a todo.- Escúchame. Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo. Pero no tuve más remedio que actuar como lo hice. Y ha llegado el momento de que te explique las razones.  
-Sinceramente, eso ya no me importa en absoluto. Puedes quedarte con tus razones secretas. Tus sueños, revelaciones o lo que quiera que sean, pero ¡déjanos en paz! - Rechazó la muchacha expresando ya sin tapujos lo dolida que todavía se sentía.-

 

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza entristecida, pero no podía alegar nada más. Fue la gata que la acompañaba la que intervino entonces.

-Por favor Venus.- Le pidió Luna.- Concédenos aunque solo sean cinco minutos.  
-Yo ya no me llamo así.- Le rebatió a la felina.- Soy Minako Aino, una ídolo juvenil y cantante de éxito. Y nada más…  
-La reina ha venido para devolverle a Artemis sus recuerdos y su capacidad de hablar.- Le informó Luna, quién con un tono suplicante y cargado de angustia, insistió.- ¡Por favor! También yo le he echado mucho de menos. ¿Acaso crees que fue menos duro para mí de lo que lo ha sido para ti? ¡Es el padre de nuestra futura hija Diana!

 

La interpelada se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, bajó la cabeza y entonces asintió despacio.

-Lo siento Luna. Perdóname. Tienes razón. Mi hotel no está demasiado lejos. Vine en taxi escapando de mi escolta y de los periodistas.- Les comentó.-

 

Llamaron a un taxi y en efecto, al llegar tuvieron que bajar ocultas por unas gafas de sol y protegidas por la seguridad de la cantante. Cuando finalmente entraron en la habitación de Minako, ella les mostró al minino que ahora dormía sobre su cajón de arena, cerca de una deshilachada bola de lana amarilla. Usagi le observó sin poder evitar que sus ojos hicieran aguas. Musitó con el tono afectado por la emoción en tanto se aproximaba y le acariciaba afectuosamente la cabeza.

-Perdóname Artemis.

 

Al instante se transformó en la reina Serenity, con su largo y algodonoso vestido y su cetro. De éste partió un rayo plateado que se centró en la frente del animal. Al poco tiempo esa media luna dorada que lucía antaño reapareció. El gato pudo despertarse a los pocos minutos, abrió los ojos y entonces miró sorprendido a sus visitantes.

-Luna.- Pudo decir aun aturdido.- Majestad… ¿Qué ha pasado?...  
-Has dormido mucho.- Le sonrió la soberana sentenciando.- Ahora te toca despertar, amigo mío.

 

Luna se aproximó enseguida a él y juntó su cabeza a la de su compañero. Minako sonrió. Su viejo amigo estaba de vuelta. Y le dijo con profunda emoción en el tono.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos!  
-No recuerdo muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Quiso saber el aun desconcertado gato.-  
-Es largo de contar.- Respondió Luna para añadir.- Vamos y te lo explicaré. La reina y Minako tienen cosas de que hablar.

 

Aunque por unos instantes tras la salida de los felinos las dos guardaron un espeso silencio, finalmente fue Minako la que suspiró queriendo saber.

-¿Por qué ahora?...  
-Echaba de menos a mi amiga.- Respondió la interpelada.-  
-Yo te he echado de menos durante mucho tiempo.- Le recriminó la cantante.- A ti y a las demás. Desde que alcancé la fama no ha sido lo mismo. Pude ver un poco a las otras, A Rei, a Ami y a Makoto. Todas tienen también unas vidas muy ocupadas. Pero tú eres la única a la que no pude llegar. Aunque dijera que había terminado contigo como amigas…eso, no era verdad…al menos luego no. Porque cuando eso pasó, sí que lo pensaba.  
-Lo siento mucho. Y lo entiendo perfectamente. Estabas en tu derecho. En cuanto a nosotros. También Mamoru y yo estuvimos muy ocupados.- Se excusó Usagi.-  
-Hay algo que no he podido comprender nunca.- Replicó su contertulia con tono dolido y creciente indignación.- Aprecio mucho a Setsuna, hemos compartido momentos muy difíciles en la batalla, sin ir más lejos recuerdo cuando peleamos codo con codo contra Neherenia. Pero ella se enamoró del rey de los saiyan y vosotros lo aprobasteis. Incluso cuando eso significó conculcar sus votos de obediencia y lealtad. Yo no llegué a cometer tal transgresión y sin embargo a mí me arrebataste mi condición de guerrera y de princesa de Venus. ¡Me apartaste de tu lado! ¡Me quitaste a Artemis, mi único amigo entonces! ¿Y crees que ahora con volver todo será como antes? ¿Sabes la angustia que pasaba cada vez que él se ponía enfermo? ¿O que salía corriendo y se perdía por la calle? ¡Podía haber muerto! Y aun con todo, su vida se habrá reducido mucho. Un simple gato no es como un habitante del Milenio de Plata. ¿Te crees que voy a perdonarte todo eso sin más?

 

La otra muchacha escuchaba en silencio, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Sería difícil para las dos, pero costase lo que costase, trataría de hacérselo comprender a su amiga. 

-Sé que tienes sobrados motivos para estar así. Si hay algo más que quieras decir o hacer…  
-¿Algo que yo quiera? ¡Claro que lo hay! He deseado hacer esto desde aquel día.- Estalló Minako propinándole una tremenda bofetada, llena de rabia, a su interlocutora.-

 

Usagi cayó al suelo tapándose con las manos la marca de ese golpe. Tenía la mejilla enrojecida y se levantó con dificultad. Su contertulia respiraba ahora con agitación y lloraba tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Escúchame Minako.- Le pidió con tono calmado pese a todo.- Las cosas no fueron así. Setsuna se casó por amor, sí. Pero hubo de renunciar a muchas cosas que también le eran queridas. Dejó su puesto de guardiana y de guerrera. Pasó a ser una aliada y nunca ha dejado de ser nuestra amiga. Sin embargo, jamás volverá a ser una sailor en esta vida. Tu caso fue distinto. Nunca te quité tu dignidad como princesa de Venus. Simplemente te suspendí de tus funciones como guardiana. Y ahora puedes retornar a ellas si lo deseas.- Remachó sacando de un bolso que llevaba el transformador y la pulsera de la chica y ofreciéndoselas con la mano extendida.-

 

Su contertulia la observó durante unos instantes sin hablar. Dejó que su compañera se mantuviese durante un rato más con aquel brazo alargado, ofrendando en vano esos artefactos. Finalmente movió la cabeza y musitó.

-¿Y para que quiero eso yo ahora? ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás soy más feliz sin tener esa responsabilidad? Tú tenías el derecho a quitármelo, sí. Pero soy yo quién decide si aceptarlo o no otra vez. Y mi respuesta ahora mismo es no.- Sentenció.-

 

Usagi bajó el brazo con pesar. No dijo nada, simplemente dejó aquello sobre una mesita.

-Estás en tu derecho.- Declaró finalmente para sostener la mirada de Minako y decir.- Pero eso es lo menos importante. Lo que más deseo es recuperar a mi amiga. Verás…cuando hice lo que hice no tuve otra opción. Actuaba como Serenity. La reina del Milenio de Plata y de Neo Cristal Tokio de la Tierra. Como Usagi jamás lo habría hecho. Pero ese era un lujo que ya entonces no me podía permitir. Y por desgracia para mí, las veces en las que puedo actuar y vivir como Usagi Tsukino son cada vez más escasas. Dentro de poco solamente podré ser Serenity. Llegará el momento de la verdad… y quisiera tenerte a mi lado con las demás, cuando eso suceda.

 

Su contertulia la observó ahora con gesto atónito. Aquello la dejó realmente impactada. ¿A qué podría referirse su amiga? Amiga si, tal y como había confesado anteriormente ella nunca dejó de considerarla de ese modo. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Por favor, cuéntamelo todo y por una vez no me digas que es algo que aún no puedo saber.  
-Te prometo que esta vez, te lo contaré todo. Tal cual me ha sido revelado a mí.- Afirmó su contertulia posando sus manos sobre las de su amiga, en tanto ambas se sentaban sobre la cama.-

 

Así charlaron durante un buen rato, cuando los gatos retornaron al fin, vieron como las dos chicas se abrazaban, lloraban y sonreían al tiempo. Minako al fin se limpió algunas lágrimas y le comentó a su amigo felino.

-Artemis. Cuando terminemos la gira volveremos por fin a casa. Tengo que regresar a mi puesto.- Anunció pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga que sonreía feliz a su vez.-  
-Me alegra de que sea así.- Afirmó éste visiblemente satisfecho, al igual que Luna.-  
-Pero eso será después del concierto que daré aquí.- Comentó la joven.-  
\- A mí me encantaría verte actuar, pero es que no pude comprar entradas, estaban todas agotadas.- Se lamentó Usagi que parecía volver a ser aquella muchachita infantil y alocada de siempre.-  
-¡Alguna ventaja tenías que tener siendo amiga de la estrella! - Rio Minako que, guiñándole un ojo le aseguró.- No te preocupes. Ya te daré un pase VIP.

 

La aludida no tardó en saltar tomada de las manos con su compañera. Las dos gritaron, siguieron saltando e hicieron un poco el loco hasta que Usagi y Luna se despidieron, deseando disfrutar de la actuación del día siguiente. Al quedarse nuevamente a solas con su gato, la cantante suspiró, tumbada en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y haciéndose con su transformador le comentó…

-Bueno Artemis. Ahora he podido comprenderlo todo…nos aguarda una dura tarea. Y me alegro de tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

El felino asintió con evidente contento y dejó a la muchacha para que descansase…

 

Por su parte los recién casados llegaron a Irlanda aquel mismo día. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto e Dublín. Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath

-¿Qué dice?- Quiso saber Mazoui.- Está en letras muy raras.  
-Aeropuerto de Dublín.- Leyó Jack.- Es gaélico.   
-En realidad está en Collinstown. A unos diez kilómetros de la capital.- Aclaró Mathew.  
-Y nuestra casa en Kildare. - Añadió Megan.- 

 

Aunque una voz de mujer les llamó la atención a todos saludándoles con afecto.

-¡Hermanito y familia! – Exclamó.-

 

Mathew se giró de inmediato hacia ese sonido. A pocos metros una mujer de largo pelo pelirrojo y alguna peca, enfundada en una camisa y un pantalón caqui, con botas de exploradora, les hacía señas.

-¡Alannah! – Replicó él que corrió a abrazarla.-

 

Esa mujer era de estatura apreciable, aunque no tanto como su hermano. Éste la tomó en volandas haciéndola girar entre las risas de ambos. Kalie sonrió y Mazoui se rio divertido. También Jack esbozó una sonrisa. La que parecía no inmutar su gesto fue Megan.

-Te voy a presentar a mi esposa y a mi hijo.- Afirmó él con entusiasmo.-  
-¡Vaya! Pues sí que os habéis dado prisa.- Replicó jovialmente su interlocutora.-

 

Aunque su hermano no contestó a eso pero si repuso algo más serio.

-Te eché en falta en mi boda.  
-Lo sé. Lo siento. No pude ir a tiempo. Estaba metida en medio de una excavación. Después de Stonehenge tuve que dejar a mi amiga Reika allí e ir de urgencia a las ruinas de Mejido.- Le contó ahora con un tinte de cierto pesar.- Mi esposo y mis hijas siguen en Francia. Espero que vengan dentro de poco…

 

No dijo más, dado que llegaron junto al resto de la familia que les observaba. Mathew hizo las presentaciones. Alannah miró entonces a ese niño con gesto algo sorprendido.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño Mazoui, vaya. Juraría haberte visto antes.

El crio la miró con una sonrisa. Era como si pudiera ver una luz en esa señora. Le pareció ser una mujer agradable y buena. 

-Lo dudo mucho, hija.- Terció un risueño Jack.-  
-Puede que te enviase alguna fotografía al móvil.- Conjeturó su hermano.-  
-Sí, eso debe ser- Asintió la joven dirigiéndose a Kalie.- Y tú eres mi nueva hermana… ¿Karla, verdad?  
-Si- sonrió la aludida ofreciendo su mano.- Encantada de conocerte.

 

Aunque su cuñada ignoró aquello y directamente la abrazó. Eso hizo sonreír a Mathew mientras su hermana mayor añadía.

-Aquí hacemos las cosas así cuando se trata de la familia. Bienvenida a los O’ Brian…

 

Karaberasu agradeció aquel gesto. Esa muchacha parecía acogerla con instinto protector. Quizás tuviera mucho que ver con lo siguiente que sucedió. Alannah enseguida cambió de tercio en incluso de humor para saludar algo más envaradamente a su progenitora.

\- Hola mamá. Me alegra verte bien.

 

Megan hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero no replicó. El resto pretendió pasar por alto aquello. Al fin se digirieron a la casa de los padres de Mathew. Era ésta una apreciable construcción con cimientos de piedra y buen tamaño. Sus nuevos abuelos enseñaron a Mazoui los alrededores, incluyendo unas cuadras con caballos que tenían. Aunque al entrar el crío estos parecieron inquietarse.

-No están acostumbrados a los desconocidos.- Le comentó Jack al niño.- No tengas miedo.

 

Sin embargo el pequeño no lo tenía, pero esos animales sí. Se aproximó un poco más y uno de esos caballos incluso relinchó poniéndose en pie sobre sus patas traseras.

-No lo comprendo.- Pensó en voz alta el padre de Mathew.- Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. Quizás hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera y eso les ha desconcertado.

 

Y salió llevando al niño de la mano. Mazoui por su parte miraba a esos animales con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender por qué estarían tan nerviosos. Apenas si musitó.

-Son bonitos.

 

Entre tanto Alannah charló un poco con su nueva cuñada. Le contó de forma resumida su propia historia…

-Verás, has tenido suerte, con mi padre no hay problema, es muy abierto y comprensivo. Pero mi madre es diferente. Cabezota y muy cerrada en sus costumbres y en lo que diga la gente. No vio con buenos ojos que me marchase a vivir fuera del pueblo. ¡Y no digamos de Irlanda! Y que me casara fuera.   
-A mí me parece una buena mujer. Tendrá sus defectos como todos los tenemos.- Pudo replicar su interlocutora con prevención.-  
-Ya la irás conociendo.- Contestó la cuñada moviendo la cabeza, aunque enseguida alegó.- Eso no significa que no la quiera. Al contrario. Sencillamente chocamos mucho. Pero he de admitir que adora a mis hijas. Al fin y al cabo son sus nietas. Aunque tengo pocas ocasiones de traerlas. Si te soy sincera quiero que crezcan en un ambiente más cosmopolita.   
-Bueno, tú eres su madre, debes decidir qué es lo mejor para ellas.- Respondió diplomáticamente Kalie.-   
-¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?- Quiso saber su contertulia, variando de tema con celeridad.-  
-Yo hace mucho que perdí a mis padres.- Pudo musitar.- También dejé muchas cosas atrás. Y soy realmente feliz de haber encontrado a tu hermano y poder formar parte de una familia tan extensa como la vuestra.

 

Alannah se dio cuenta de que su cuñada no deseaba contar mucho de su propia vida. Podía comprender que acabasen de conocerse y que no tuviera todavía suficiente confianza. Asintió para sonreír asegurando.

-Los O´ Brian somos típicos irlandeses. Nos encanta la familia. Bueno, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones.- Matizó con humor.-

 

Ambas se rieron de aquello. Kalie sentía que esa chica era buena persona, como Mathew, quizás algo más extrovertida incluso y sobre todo, con más carácter. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba un poco a Petz. Así pasaron la tarde, charlando en corrillos e incluso conociendo a algunos vecinos al acudir a un pub próximo. Allí, Alannah sorprendió a Kalie con su buena voz. Entonando una de las canciones que se oían por esos lares.

 

Ya en mis años escolares, actuando los días tonto   
Uno y uno y uno es tres   
Y el hombre dijo: 'Oye, ven y te cortas un pedazo de el gran momento "   
Vestidos de armadura-fuerzas, centro de equitación caballos de Troya   
Nunca tuvo sentido para mí   
Yo no quería ser parte del gran debate sobre la luz de la luna 

Estribillo:   
'Stop, pagar el precio ", dijeron a mí   
"Toma este consejo, estás fuera de tu cabeza '   
Le dije: 'Stop, mantenga el teléfono   
Esto tiene que ser cortado en el hueso   
Lástima, me enfurezco, me enfurezco, me enfurezco " 

Hombre astuto, tropieza, cae y se tuerce   
Él siempre cae de pie   
Y él pone su rostro hacia el horizonte lejano   
¿No vas a venir por aquí? ¿No puedes ir por ese camino?   
Sin embargo, su ritmo no te pierdas nada   
Porque él está haciendo todo lo posible para seguir sobreviviendo 

'Stop, pagar el precio ", dijeron a mí   
"Toma este consejo, estás fuera de tu cabeza ' 

(Estribillo) 

Entonces, ¿quién quiere un disturbio? La gente debe estar tranquila   
¿No les damos buena televisión?   
Usted puede aprender a amar a su vida de distracción   
Nada en el interior, nada en el exterior   
Todo el camino desde A, a la Z   
Puedo vivir sin ese tipo de satisfacción 

(I see red. Clannad crédito al autor)

 

Tras los aplausos de todos los allí congregados Alannah se sentó en la barra junto a su nueva cuñada. Karaberasu enseguida alabó su talento.

 

-Bueno, esto aquí es muy habitual. Nos gusta cantar mucho en Irlanda.- Le dijo su interlocutora.-  
-Lo haces muy bien, yo tengo una amiga.- Se sonrió recordando a Minako y sus deseos de triunfar en la música y el espectáculo, Creyó haber oído algo sobre ella aunque hacía años que no hablaban, de modo que, con voz queda rectificó.- Tenía una amiga que era buena cantante también. Su sueño ser famosa…  
-¿Lo consiguió? - Quiso saber Alannah.-  
-Hace mucho que no sé de su vida.- Confeso Kalie con tono más apagado.- Cuando me marché a California dejé muchas cosas atrás…

 

Su interlocutora no juzgó apropiado profundizar más. Estaba claro que la vida de esa chica no había sido un camino de rosas. En eso podía comprenderla. De modo que deseando acercarse más a ella decidió ser la primera en abrirse mientras les servían dos pintas…

-Cuando era casi una cría deseaba ver mundo. Irlanda es muy hermosa y amo mi tierra, pero quería saber qué más había. Además, desde niña me apasionaban las ruinas y las cosas antiguas. Me quise hacer arqueóloga desde que tenía diez años.- Sonrió moviendo la cabeza y refiriendo divertida.- Empecé a excavar por el jardín y después por otros sitios a ver que encontraba. Mis padres se enfadaban mucho cuando entraba llena de barro y con algún cacharro viejo que había sacado por ahí. O bien me iba a lo que quedase de alguna granja derruida a explorar.  
-Eras toda una aventurera.- Sonrió Kalie.-  
-Sí, y al menos mi padre me animaba, aunque siempre diciendo que sin quería investigar esas cosas debía de estudiarlas primero. Me compraba libros sobre leyendas de Irlanda o sobre antiguas culturas. Roma, Grecia, los celtas, los bretones, en fin…Eso, me acabó por enganchar. Cuando terminé el instituto estaba deseando ir a estudiar fuera. Pero mi madre se oponía. Nunca le gustó que me dedicase a esto. Siempre decía. Ally, una señorita como es debido no se llena de barro hasta las orejas cavando agujeros. Quería que me dedicase a estudiar algo más útil según ella.  
-Y entonces tú decidiste hacerlo pese a todo.- Dedujo su contertulia.-  
-Si, en cuanto tuve la edad me matriculé en la Sorbona… y obtuve una beca. Lo tuve difícil porque al principio me costó adquirir u buen nivel de francés.- Se rio añadiendo a más en serio.- Pero me esforcé mucho por aprender ese idioma y otras lenguas muertas como latín y griego…

 

Kalie sonreía mientras escuchaba hablar a su cuñada. Esa chica le recordaba ahora a sus hermanas pequeñas. Llenas de sueños por estudiar y dedicarse a su vocación de maestras. No lo tuvieron nada fácil teniendo que cursar tantas asignaturas de dos cursos de la carrera comprimidos mientras trabajaban en la tienda. Sin embargo lo consiguieron. Alannah parecía estar hecha de una pasta similar. 

-Y lo lograste.- La alabó.- Eso es tener espíritu de lucha.  
-Sí, lo hice, pero pagué un precio muy alto. Durante un tiempo mi madre se negó a hablarme siquiera. Pasé un par de años sin volver a casa. Vivía en Paris, de la beca que obtuve y de algunos trabajos como camarera e incluso modelo ocasional de retratos. ¡Hasta de desnudos! - Se sonrió algo ruborizada ahora.- Entonces conocí a Pierre, que es empleado de banca. Bueno, ahora ya director de sucursal.- Aclaró.- También le gustaba mucho la cultura clásica. Y la primera vez que nos vimos fue en el museo del Louvre. Miraba el relieve del código de Hammurabi y yo me puse a comentarle lo que significaba. De ahí nos fuimos a tomar algo…y el resto. Ya ves. Por eso entiendo a mi hermano. Fue amor a primera vista.  
\- ¿Y os casasteis enseguida, verdad?- Quiso saber su interlocutora con patente interés.-  
-La verdad es que si, apenas tras unos meses. Muy pronto me quedé embarazada. Mi hija mayor Bridget nació apenas al año y medio de conocernos Pierre y yo. Eso cambió las cosas. Nos casamos en París. Mi madre todavía estaba enfadada conmigo y se negó a venir. Mi padre tampoco pudo. Solo Mat apareció. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Por eso lamenté mucho no poder estar presente en vuestra boda.  
-No te preocupes. Él dijo que si no podías tendrías tus razones.- La animó Kalie.-  
-Gracias. Mi hermano siempre tan comprensivo. – Sonrió débilmente la joven, que entonces quiso ser del todo sincera y le contó a su cuñada.- Verás. Lo cierto es que no tuve que ir a Mejido. Al menos no en ese momento. El hecho es que estaba en París, las cosas con mi marido no van demasiado bien. Es irónico pero le pasa como a mi madre. Como tengo que viajar continuamente le molesta que no pasemos más tiempo todos juntos y que deje tanto a las niñas.

 

Karaberasu la miró solidariamente. Podía comprender que la distancia era algo muy duro cuando por ella debías renunciar a ver a tus seres queridos. No obstante dejó que su contertulia prosiguiera su explicación.

-Mi otra hija Suzanne nació hace un año y medio. Bridget ya tiene cuatro, como tu hijo. Apenas las he visto en el último año. Casi desde que pude dejar a Suzanne en la guardería junto a su hermana comencé a viajar otra vez. Y muchas veces me siento culpable.- Suspiró.- Pierre no me lo ha dicho así, pero sé que piensa que soy una egoísta que persigue sus metas laborales y no se preocupa por sus hijas.  
-No creo que eso sea cierto, o no me estarías contando esto.- Declaró Kalie.- Y también sé lo que es tener que velar por un hijo. Además de trabajar y otras muchas cosas. Necesitamos ayuda.  
-Veo que nos entendemos bastante bien.- Sonrió su cuñada.-  
-En mi caso, he tenido que pasar por mucho. Y si te contara lo que me ha ocurrido no lo creerías.- Afirmó Karaberasu.-  
-No infravalores a una irlandesa y te sorprenderás.- Se ofreció Alannah.- Aunque no lo parezca también yo he visto cosas muy extrañas. 

 

Su contertulia convino en eso asintiendo despacio. Pese a todo era una historia demasiado increíble y optó por decir con tono conciliador.

-Dame un poco de tiempo. Todavía no estoy lista y antes que a nadie me gustaría contárselo todo a Mathew…

Y como quiera que Su interlocutora la observó ahora con sorpresa, Kalie se apresuró a añadir.

-No es que él no sepa todo que es importante sobre mí. No le he engañado en nada si eso lo que temes. Digamos que son las cosas que me han sucedido las que le serán muy difíciles de asimilar.  
-En todo caso es vuestra vida y la decisión la debes tomar tú.- Concedió Alannah que decidió cerrar aquel asunto tras mirar el reloj que tenían colgado frente a la barra del pub.- Es tarde, enseguida van a cerrar, será mejor que volvamos. Mi hermano va a creer que te he raptado.

 

Volvieron a casa y tras unos días más en Irlanda dieron por concluida la Luna de Miel. Durante ese tiempo no mantuvieron relaciones puesto que Kalie alegó tener mucha vergüenza de hacerlo en la casa de los padres de Mathew. A decir verdad, tampoco se sentía demasiado cómodo con eso en su casa paterna. El chico de modo comprensivo lo aceptó. Por su parte Mazoui lo pasó muy bien con sus nuevos abuelos adoptivos. En especial con Jack que le daba largos paseos por la campiña y le contaba leyendas de la tierra. Pero una vez que retornaron a América la vida cotidiana comenzó. Llegó la tan esperada noche de bodas que hasta ese momento Karaberasu había evitado de un modo u otro. Pero ya no le era posible. Estaba nerviosa y algo asustada pero se forzó por dejar esos miedos atrás. Antes de aquel trauma había mantenido relaciones y disfrutado de ellas. De modo que tras acostar a Mazoui y dejarle durmiendo los esposos pasaron a la habitación nupcial. Los dos se desnudaron pausadamente, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, pero una vez sobre la cama a Karaberasu le comenzó a entrar aprehensión, temblaba visiblemente y se apartaba del chico.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó él desconcertado y algo molesto. - Nunca te habías comportado así.  
\- No es nada, lo siento- se disculpó la avergonzada chica tratando de sobreponerse - volvamos a intentarlo.

 

Se abrazaron de nuevo, Mathew no le dio mayor importancia pero otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Karaberasu comenzó a sufrir un ataque de angustia que no era capaz de soportar. Cuando su esposo se colocó sobre ella, se desprendió de él bruscamente y saltó de la cama chillando.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- gritó él enfadado y sobre todo sintiéndose humillado por aquella reacción que no entendía. -  
-¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo!- sollozaba la joven abrazándose en un rincón. -  
-¿Acaso soy yo?- dijo él señalándose a sí mismo - ¿Esperabas otra cosa?, ¿es que no soy lo bastante bueno para ti? - Estalló frustrado. -

 

Ella rompió a llorar y Mathew se calmó comenzando a preocuparse seriamente y maldiciéndose por haber perdido los nervios de esa manera. Desde luego a su esposa le ocurría algo grave y él no se había mostrado nada comprensivo, trató de arreglarlo disculpándose con la mayor suavidad que pudo.

\- Perdóname, soy un estúpido, es que me he puesto nervioso, tenía muchas ganas de que llegase este momento. Si no estás preparada aun, esperaré.- Se percató de que el rostro de ella estaba muy pálido y que su cuerpo sufría unas leves convulsiones. -¿Qué te ocurre? Estás temblando de miedo- le inquirió visiblemente preocupado. -  
-¿No te lo ha contado tu tío?,- le preguntó ella a su vez con un tono de voz ahogado por las lágrimas y la vergüenza. -  
-¿Contarme, el qué?- Quiso saber Mathew sorprendido - ¿qué me tenía que contar?  
-¡Dios mío! , creí que lo sabías, por eso no te lo dije antes. – Se lamentó la hundida muchacha. -  
\- ¡Por favor, dime lo que sea!...- le pidió él tratando de no angustiarse también.- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta así?  
\- Perdóname, creí que después del tiempo lo superaría- sollozó ella abrazándose a Mathew que la estrechó en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla. – Pero…, pero no ha sido así.  
\- Karla, confía en mí. Por favor. ¡Dímelo!- Le pidió afectuosamente él. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te angustia?

 

Ella pareció dudar, el miedo se adivinaba en sus ojos, miedo a la reacción de él, a revivir sus recuerdos una vez más, pero sabía que era algo inevitable. Armándose de valor le confesó a Mathew lo que le había ocurrido.

\- Me violaron y quedé embarazada de Mazoui.  
\- No lo sabía, comprendo que es duro, pero hay psicólogos, especialistas que te pueden ayudar.- Le dijo su marido con un tono suave y afectuoso. -  
\- Tú no lo comprendes - respondió ella secándose las lágrimas y mirándole a los ojos con profundo pesar. – No fue una violación normal.  
-¿Qué no fue una violación normal?- Se sorprendió el joven ante aquello.-

¡Como si eso pudiera calificarse de normal! Aunque enseguida su interlocutora adivinó ese pensamiento, respiró hondo y se decidió a confesar.

\- Escúchame. Para empezar mi verdadero nombre no es Karla Smith sino Karaberasu Malinde…yo era la Dama del Trueno. Una de las Justicieras.

 

Y ante el gesto atónito de su esposo, ella decidió revelarle toda la verdad, la cara de Mathew pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad.

\- ¡Debes creerme! ¡No me tomes por loca, te lo suplico! - le pidió ella con gesto desesperado. -  
\- Pero, ¿tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo que crea?,- le espetó él con un tono de completo asombro e escepticismo. -Demonios, sectas satánicas, ¡por el amor de Dios! , soy un científico, no puedo creer en tales cosas.  
\- También dices que crees en Dios- le reprochó ella que ahora pasaba de la angustia a la contrariedad. - ¿Por qué no puedes creer lo que yo te digo?  
\- No es lo mismo- trató de responder Mathew. - No tiene que ver...  
\- ¿Qué no? Pregúntaselo a tu tío, él te lo podrá confirmar- repuso secamente ella que se había enfadado ya visiblemente por la actitud de su esposo.-  
\- Lo haré, no te preocupes, - Repuso él tratando de mostrarse más conciliador al añadir con un tono sereno - eso de que Mazoui es medio demonio, o que lo era, porque según me has dicho ya es completamente normal. Entiende que, como poco, me resulte muy difícil de creer. Pero te prometo que telefonearé a mi tío y aclararemos todo esto. Anda, vamos a dormir…estamos cansados tras el viaje…todo se verá mejor mañana.

 

Karaberasu asintió y su marido logró hacerse perdonar con algunas caricias, ella deseaba ser abrazada y confortada así que cedió en su enfado y ambos se durmieron. Al día siguiente él telefoneó a su tío y éste, para asombro de su sobrino, le aseguró que todo lo que la muchacha le había dicho era cierto. Mathew creía en la palabra de su tío y no salía de su perplejidad. Recordó entonces aquella fiebre tan anormal que había tenido el niño cuando le conoció.

-¿Te has convencido ya?,- le preguntó Karaberasu con el tono de un velado reproche. -  
\- Lo siento, no quise dudar de ti, pero comprende que era muy difícil creerlo.- Se excusó él que aun así mantuvo. - Sea lo que sea que le ocurriera a Mazoui no creo que se trate de nada sobrenatural. Sencillamente puede tener una genética algo diferente a la nuestra. Cuando podamos le tomaré muestras de sangre y las analizaré.  
\- Quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida normal, por favor, no le cuentes nunca la verdad, Mathew.- Le pidió Karaberasu con una mirada implorante y angustiada. - No soportaría que quisieran analizarle como a un fenómeno de feria. Y te suplico que, de momento, no les digas nada a tus padres.  
\- Tranquilízate, no se lo diré, ni a él ni a nadie. Sólo serán unas muestras y en un futuro podrían serle de mucha utilidad.- Le aseguró su marido, consciente de lo que eso podría representar para el niño. -

 

Ella asintió convencida y más tranquila, confiaba en el que era ahora su esposo y sabía que quería ayudar al niño que ahora era también su hijo. Sin embargo el chico sí que llamó a su hermana. Alannah había estado de viaje ora vez, al poco despedirse de ellos retornó a Francia y de allí a Mejido. La arqueóloga estaba excavando un yacimiento de época romana y allí volver a ver un mosaico que comenzase a desenterrar antes de su viaje a Irlanda. Sin embargo ahora al contemplarlo con detenimiento se quedó perpleja.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Se dijo visiblemente asombrada.-

 

Por fortuna su colega y amiga Reika Furuhata estaba allí. Esa joven japonesa recientemente casada estuvo con ella excavando en Stonehenge donde las dos conocieron a esa periodista. Una chica rubia llamada Amanda Thomson, que estaba muy interesada en cualquier artefacto o resto antiguo. Según les contó, además de hacer una crónica para el periódico en el que trabajaba, su novio era anticuario. Sin embargo, aquella mujer enigmática era algo más. Tenía una responsabilidad que solo le desveló a la propia Alannah, indicándola que, de ser testigo de alguna cosa anormal o extraña, se pusiera enseguida en contacto con ella.

-Esto podría ser algo de su interés.- Pensaba Alannah que enseguida corrió a buscar a su colega, gritando casi como una posesa.- Reika, tienes que ver esto…

 

Su compañera acudió de inmediato y enseguida fueron a ver ese mosaico. Aunque a Reika no le pareció nada extraño, no obstante ratificó la época y el estilo, que fue lo que su amiga le pidió, puesto que aparte de un retrato que allí aparecía había una inscripción en latín y en arameo galalaíco. Ambas tradujeron aquello viendo que decía lo mismo. Tras terminar ese día Alannah regresó al hotel. Allí descubrió que tenía varias llamadas. Una de su esposo, preguntándola que cuando volvería. Las niñas iban a celebrar la función de fin de curso y Bridget preguntaba por su mamá. La muchacha suspiró. ¡Ojalá pudiera retornar a tiempo peor lo veía complicado! Pero el mensaje que más la sorprendió fue el de su hermano. Le pedía que le llamase tan pronto pudiera. Su tono de voz parecía agitado. Algo serio debía de estar pasando. Así que le devolvió la llamada al número de móvil privado que le dio. Pese a estar a medio mundo de distancia pudieron establecer contacto. El chico saludó y sin más rodeos le narró aquella increíble historia que Karaberasu le contase. Alannah le dejó terminar sin interrumpirle, quedándose pálida. 

-¿Y bien? - Quiso saber Mathew al terminar.- Dime Ally, ¿no crees que estemos locos?  
-Quizás de haberme llamado ayer te hubiera dicho que si.- Suspiró la arqueóloga para añadir con enigmática inquietud.- Pero ahora podría creerte sin ninguna duda. Además, si el tío Hugh lo corrobora será verdad al cien por cien.  
-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- Inquirió el agobiado chico.-  
-Cuidar muchísimo a tu mujer y a tu hijo.- Repuso ella con solemnidad.- Y quiéreles…

 

Mathew asintió incluso aunque no pudiera ser visto. Aquello le dejó realmente más sorprendido si cabía. Su propia hermana no solo creía aquello sino que parecía saber más de lo que le contaba. Tras desear verse de nuevo y enviarse sus mejores deseos para ellos y sus respectivas familias terminó la comunicación.

-Voy a seguir tu consejo Ally- Se dijo él con determinación.-

 

En los días siguientes por fin, con mucha paciencia y amor pudieron tener relaciones. Pasó el tiempo. Entonces, a los pocos meses, Karaberasu descubrió que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Aunque en esta ocasión eso, lejos de horrorizarla, la hizo muy feliz, tanto a ella como a Mathew que estaban exultantes. Mazoui también se alegró mucho de pensar que iba a tener un hermanito. Pasados unos meses se mudaron a una casa más grande que habían comprado en la ciudad de San Diego. La despedida de Dorothy fue muy emotiva, ni ésta ni Karaberasu pudieron evitar las lágrimas, prometiéndose una y otra vez que se visitarían a menudo. La buena mujer se despidió de Mazoui con un largo abrazo.

\- Cuídate mucho cariño y ven a verme - le pidió la anciana. – No te olvides de mí.

 

El niño asintió emocionado también y rodeando el cuello de Dorothy con sus bracitos para asegurar.

-Si abuela Dotty, vendremos mi hermanita y yo…  
-¿Hermanita? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Sonrió la mujer mirando de reojo a Kalie.-

 

Sin embargo ella se encogió de hombros, era aún demasiado pronto como para conocer el sexo de bebé. Lo tomaron por una de las ocurrencias del crío…Mazoui entonces volvió a fijarse en esa especie de sombra que se pegaba tanto a Dorothy, sin embargo aquello estaba cambiando. Esa oscura silueta que parecía de mujer se aproximaba más a la madre del niño. Éste se quedó perplejo al principio y asustado después. Más aun cuando aquella negra forma se deshizo en una especie de vapores oscuros…el crío entonces cerró los ojos y apretó los puños como si quisiera evitar que aquello se acercase a su madre…

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Inquirió Kalie mirándole inquieta.-

 

Mazoui abrió los ojos despacio, aliviado vio que esa especie de sombra era rechazada…

-Si mamá.- Pudo decir.- Ahora estoy bien…

 

Sus padres lo tomaron por alguna cosa de críos y no le dieron mayor importancia. Al poco se despidieron de Dorothy rumbo a su nueva casa. Por su parte, Alannah reflexionaba ahora lo visto cuando estuvo de vuelta en las excavaciones de Mejido. 

 

-Sí, es lo que esa mujer me comentó. Amanda me dijo que debía estar alerta…-Pensaba al recordar.-

 

Estaba excavando una especie de sepulcro ricamente decorado. Para su entusiasmo y el de sus colegas, aquello tenía inscripciones que recordaban a algunos pasajes bíblicos. No obstante no fue aquello lo que llamó su atención. Al terminar de limpiar un mosaico de una pared cercana. Uno que había visto brevemente cuando fue hallado antes de volver a Irlanda para ver a su hermano. En él, aparecía un rostro infantil. La arqueóloga casi se cayó del andamio en el que estaba subida.

-¡Cielo Santo!- Exclamó.- ¡No puede ser posible!

 

Pero lo era, esa cara era la del hijo de su cuñada. Y junto a ella una inscripción en arameo galalaíco y latín que rezaba.

-“El enviado que antecederá al mensajero. Antes de la venida del caos y del olvido”.

 

Tuvo que bajar con cuidado tratando de dominar su agitación. No sabía lo que hacer. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y llamó a Reika. Mientras ésta llegaba quería pensar.

-Esto es una coincidencia. Se parece y ya está… ¡Vaya una tontería! – Sonrió finalmente tratando de olvidarse de aquello.-

 

Después su amiga vino y entre las dos dataron y estudiaron eso más a fondo. Alannah deseaba pensar que eso no era más que una siniestra casualidad. Más aún cuando salió de esa gruta a la luz del sol. Esas ideas le parecieron tan absurdas e irreales que dejó aquel tema. Si dijese algo de eso la tomarían por loca sin lugar a dudas. Prefirió acabar con su trabajo y regresar a París con sus hijas y su esposo.

-Esto se me está haciendo tan largo que imagino muchas bobadas.- Pensó en tanto proseguía su labor.-

 

Sin embargo luego, cuando vio la llamada de su hermano y él le contó lo ocurrido, supo que no era ninguna casualidad.

-Ese niño es alguien muy importante y especial. Y llegará a ser un instrumento muy valioso. Tanto para el bien como para el mal. De sus padres y familiares dependerá el lado del que se incline…-Meditó ahora deseando que Mathew y Karla (O Karaberasu como confesó a su hermano que realmente se llamaba) supieran orientar al niño por la senda correcta.- Pero yo no puedo hacer más…

 

Por su parte Mazoui pasó algunas noches sufriendo pesadillas, sobre todo una, se repetía sin cesar. Estaba en la casa de la abuela Dotty, aunque ella era mucho más joven y discutía con una chica de pelo largo castaño. Muchas de las cosas que se decían no podía comprenderlas, pero se daba cuenta de que las dos estaban enfadadas.

-Escúchame mamá.- Le rogaba aquella joven.-  
-No, escúchame tú a mí.- Replicaba Dorothy con visible indignación.- Una hija mía no será una mujerzuela…  
-¡Quiero ser actriz, no una mujerzuela! - Contestaba la muchacha con enfado a su vez.-  
-Tienes que estudiar, que dedicarte a algo decente…  
-¿Desde cuándo actuar no es algo decente? A ti te encantan esas películas antiguas.- Pudo decirla chica.-  
-Eres muy joven, aún no lo entiendes. Para llegar a algo en ese mundo, y sobre todo aquí, en California, las chicas tienen que hacer muchas cosas…  
-Trabajaré lo que haga falta.- Aseguraba la muchacha.-  
-¡Me refiero a cosas indecentes, Kathy!- Estalló Dorothy.- ¿Acaso te crees que para que te den un papel en alguna serie del tres al cuarto no hay cientos y cientos de chicas?... ¿Cómo te piensas que las eligen los productores?  
-Tengo ya dieciocho años. No soy ninguna niña.- Replicaba la interpelada con visible malestar.- Y no me dejaría manipular así. Lo que pasa es que no tienes fe en mí…En cambio papá…  
-No metas en esto a tu padre. ¿Me oyes?- Chillo Dotty presa de la ira.- Sabes que está enfermo del corazón y lo último que necesita es que le des este disgusto.

 

Ahora la muchacha lloraba con frustración e impotencia. Tardó en replicar…

-Él sí que me comprende…tú solo quieres que haga lo que mis hermanos, dedicarme a una vida que no me gusta. Y en el mejor de los casos acabar trabajando como secretaria.  
-Eso es mucho mejor que terminar como una corista o una mujerzuela.- Sentenció su madre para rematar con tono inflexible.- Y esto se acabó, mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que yo te diga…

 

Mazoui oía todo esto asustado, era como si lo viera todo desde un sitio donde nadie reparase en él. Así fue durante varias noches, hasta que una de ellas algo cambió…Como de costumbre presenció aquella misma discusión solo que esta vez, él estaba delante de las dos. Aunque no le veían. Cuando la muchacha se alejaba rumbo a su cuarto el pequeño, lleno de tristeza, le preguntó.

-¿Por qué la abuela Dotty está enfadada contigo?...

 

La atónita joven pareció verle entonces…observando a ese crio sin saber de dónde podría haber salido…

-¿Qui...quién eres tú?..- Le preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.-  
-Me llamo Mazoui. Vivo aquí con mi mamá y con la abuela Dotty… ¿por qué ella está enfadada contigo? Nunca se enfada…bueno, solo si me como demasiados dulces.-Declaró el niño.-

Esa joven se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos pudo sonreír y susurrar…

-Quiero hacer realidad un sueño, pero no me deja…  
-¿Y por eso vas detrás de ella?- Inquirió con agudeza el crío.-  
-¿Detrás de ella?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-Si.- Le comentó Mazoui.- Eres esa sombra negra que la sigue siempre….  
-Espera.- Le pidió la chica.- ¿Qué sombra?...

El niño recordaba alguna vez haber visto la cara de esa joven… Sin que Dotty se percate la había sorprendido a veces contemplando viejos álbumes de fotos y allí salía. Entonces, dejando atónita a esa muchacha una vez más, él inquirió.

-¿Tú te llamas Kathy?...  
-Si- Admitió esa mujer.-  
-Dotty no dice nada, pero a veces la he visto mirando tus fotos y está triste. Creo que te fuiste al Cielo. Una vez me dijo eso cuando le pregunté.  
-¿Al Cielo?.. No lo entiendo… Yo estoy aquí, en casa…- Declaró esa confusa muchacha.- ¿Y quién eres tú? Insistió cada vez más desconcertada.-  
-Ya te lo he dicho… Me llamo Mazoui, y te he visto detrás de Dotty, y el otro día ibas detrás de mi mami. ¿Sabes que ella va a tener una hermanita para mí?

 

Esa chica miraba ahora a su alrededor sintiéndose confusa. Era como si las palabras de aquel crío la estuvieran haciendo ver… pero veía algo que no podía comprender.

-Ahora recuerdo…- Empezó a musitar tomada por el pesar y el temor.- Iba muy deprisa… conduciendo…luego ya no me acuerdo de más…  
-Entonces te fuiste al Cielo… pero luego volviste.- Comentó el crío.-  
-¡Oh! - Pudo exclamar la joven con gesto de horror.- Entonces es que estoy… ¿Dónde estoy ahora?...  
-Creo que en mi sueño.- Le desveló Mazoui.- 

 

Esas palabras fueron para Katherine como una revelación, entonces apenas siendo capaz der hablar por la emoción todo cobró sentido para ella.

-Debí de morir en ese accidente…Y pensé que seguía viva…y es que ahora recuerdo un largo y negro túnel, y una voz diciendo que no era el momento… pero que, por un trágico error, ya no podía retornar. Y que solo había una solución. Me dijeron que cuando una nueva vida fuese concebida, antes de que desarrollase una alma propia yo podría volver en ella. Al principio me negué y quise recuperar mi existencia anterior de todos modos…Sin embargo mi madre no me hacía caso. Mis hermanos tampoco. ¡Ahora lo comprendo, Oh Dios! Ellos no podían verme ni oírme. ¿Es eso? Solo era un fantasma.  
-No lo sé.- Contestó Mazoui.- Pero creo que estabas enfadada…eras de color oscuro…me daba miedo.  
-Si. Lo estaba. Siento haberte asustado. - Admitió la muchacha.- Pensaba que ninguno de ellos me quería… Ahora lo entiendo. Quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de lograr lo que no pude hacer…

 

Algo se iluminó en la mente del niño que sonrió para exclamar…

-¡Quieres nacer otra vez!… Y quieres ser mi hermanita. ¿A que sí?...Por eso ibas detrás de mi mamá…  
-Si…si, eso creo.- Musitó la joven mirando ahora al niño con ternura para suplicar.- ¿Me dejarías?.. ¡Por favor!, sentí tu fuerza protegiendo a tu madre cuando quise entrar en ella.  
-Si…claro que te dejaré. Así serás mi hermana pequeña.- Sonrió el niño.-   
-Gracias tesoro.-Le susurró la chica acariciándole cariñosamente aquel pelo castaño para decir.- También me acuerdo ahora de algo más. Me dijeron que si volvía de esa manera todos los recuerdos de mi pasada vida desaparecerían… así podría comenzar de nuevo. Sin ninguna carga… Por favor, ¿me ayudarás?...

 

Mazoui asintió rápido con su cabecita y sentenció.

-Prometido, te querré mucho…

 

Esa joven sonrió emocionada aunque el niño ya no pudo ver nada más, todo se hizo oscuro y después una ráfaga de luz le cegó. Cerró sus ojos y tras abrirlos vio a su madre que le sonreía acariciándole el pelo con mucho afecto para susurrarle.

-Vamos mi amor. Tienes que ir a la guardería…

 

El niño se desperezó como pudo, y guiado por su solicita madre fue a lavarse la cara. Aunque tras terminar comentó para sorpresa de ésta, una vez que puso una de sus manitas sobre el vientre de Kalie.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que Kathy esté aquí… es una chica muy simpática.  
-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Karaberasu mirándole atónita.-

 

Kalie no salía de su asombro. Estaba de cinco meses y comenzaba a notársele algo de tripa, Sin embargo su hijo no solamente había acertado el sexo del bebé sino que hasta le había puesto un nombre…y no uno cualquier sino el de la difunta hija de Dorothy… En fin. A buen seguro que habría escuchado a la buena mujer hablar de ella. No le quiso dar más importancia y tras llevar al niño a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno le acercó a la guardería y ella misma se marchó a trabajar. Así, pasados unos meses, Karaberasu salió de cuentas y dio a luz una niña a la que en efecto llamaron Katherine. La madre estaba acostada con la niña entre sus brazos. Mazoui pidió ver a su hermana y Mathew entró con él.

-¿Puedo tenerla yo?,- preguntó el niño en un momento en el que la pequeña se había puesto a llorar.- Por favor- insistió el crío. -

 

Su madre estaba remisa a dejarle hacerlo ahora que la niña lloraba. Por fin cedió a ello, Mazoui la sujetó tímidamente y le sonrió. La niña, de forma extraña y sorprendente, dejó enseguida de llorar y comenzó a hacer graciosas muecas. Karaberasu y Mathew se miraron y sonrieron entre asombrados y encantados por aquella situación.

-Vaya, parece que tu hermanita, nada más nacer, ya te quiere mucho.- Sonrió el médico.-  
-Si…yo también la quiero a ella.- Afirmó el niño.- Se lo prometí…

 

Finalmente fue su padre quien se hizo cargo de la recién nacida dejándola en la cuna. Al día siguiente, antes de ser dada de alta, la muchacha recibió una inesperada visita. Apenas si pudo creerlo. En un principio no se dio cuenta, la tomó por una de las enfermeras que entraban a comprobar si todo estaba bien y a revisar el estado de la recién nacida. Pero esa joven se aproximó y Kalie pudo reconocerla. Abrió los ojos y apenas pudo exclamar con emoción.

-¡Minako-chan!

La aludida puso un dedo extendido sobre su propia boca y le susurró.

-Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí. Y no lo digo solamente por los fans.  
-¡Hacía tanto que no te veía! - Pudo decir Kalie con patente emoción.-

 

Su amiga le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, en la cama. Ambas se abrazaron y la recién llegada comentó.

-Es una niña preciosa. Hace años te vi con tu otro hijo.  
-Su nombre es Mazoui. Es un niño estupendo.- Afirmó la aludida.-  
-Lamento mucho no haber podido estar junto a ti. No podía hacerlo. De hecho ahora mismo estoy desobedeciendo órdenes de la reina Serenity.- Le desveló.-  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-No es algo fácil de explicar. Pero ya no me importa. Verás. Durante un tiempo me suspendieron de mis funciones por tratar de encontrarte. Las cosas deben ir por ciertos caminos y quise cambiarlas. Tú no debes reencontrarte con tus hermanas todavía. No me preguntes el porqué. Solo sé que debe ser así. Sin embargo, y eso se lo dije a Serenity en persona, eres mi amiga. Haré lo posible por ayudarte a ti y a tus hijos. Sin importarme ningún tipo de orden o instrucciones.

 

Kalie le tomó de las manos y sonrió agradecida, no obstante negó con la cabeza y declaró.

-No deseo causarte ningún problema. No temas, mi vida fue dura al principio. Sin embargo, los últimos años gracias al Cielo que todo me fue bien. Conocí a un hombre maravilloso, me casé, tengo dos hijos preciosos. Ahora soy muy feliz.  
-Me alegro. No puedes imaginarte cuánto. De todas formas. Quisiera hacer algo por ti.- Sollozó Minako afirmando ahora realmente compungida.- Cuando ese monstruo te hizo aquello, yo… no pude hacer nada por salvarte.  
-No fue tu culpa.- La animó Karaberasu que sin embargo le comentó.- Lo único que te pido es que veles por mis hijos. Si alguna cosa llegara a sucederme. O si alguna vez lo necesitasen.   
-Te doy mi palabra.- Se apresuró a responder su contertulia.- Les ayudaré si alguna vez me necesitan.  
-¿Sabes? Aunque no haya podido hacerlo hasta ahora me habría gustado pedirte que fueses la madrina de Mazoui y que lo seas de Katherine.- Le propuso la convaleciente.-

 

La joven artista si sonrió ahora de forma mucho más amplia. Mirando a la cuna donde dormía el bebé. Su contertulia adivinó sus deseos y asintió. Minako tomó a la niña en brazos con suma delicadeza y cariño, declarando incluso con cierto aire de emotiva gravedad.

-Pequeña. Siempre estaré ahí para tu hermano y para ti. Y si alguna vez me necesitaseis podréis contar conmigo. Esa es una promesa solemne que os hace vuestra madrina Minako, en nombre de mi planeta guardián Venus. 

 

Y tras esas palabras cedió a la recién nacida a su madre que la acunó con dulzura. La joven nipona sonrió de nuevo y tras darle un ligero beso en la coronilla a la cría suspiró diciéndole a su amiga.

-Tengo que marcharme. No deseo que el pobre Artemis vuelva a tener problemas por mi causa. Se quedó vigilando por el pasillo, escondido, para llamarme por si alguien venía. –Suspiró moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para comentar casi a modo de reflexión.- Es curioso, tanto tiempo deseando ser un ídolo mundial y cuando lo consigo eso es un impedimento. ¡Hasta he tenido que disfrazarme de enfermera para entrar!  
-Me alegro por ti. La final lograste cumplir tu sueño.- Afirmó Karaberasu.-  
-Y yo soy muy dichosa de verte contenta y con esta maravillosa familia. ¡Ojalá que algún día pueda volver a ver a tus hijos sin trabas! - Deseó la muchacha.-

 

Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga se despidió. Kalie la vio marchar con una sonrisa emocionada. Su fiel amiga no la había abandonado después de todo. Así aguardó hasta que Mathew volvió para hacerla compañía, pero no le contó nada de aquello. Al día siguiente todos juntos volvieron a casa. Así, tanto Mazoui como Katherine fueron creciendo. El niño ya estaba en primaria, su hermana, se iba convirtiendo en una preciosa niñita de pelo cobrizo y grandes ojos azules, iba a primer año de preescolar. Alguna que otra vez viajó sobre todo con su padre a Irlanda, conoció a sus abuelos y a su tía Alannah que la contagió a su vez la afición por los caballos y las canciones tradicionales de su patria. También jugaba con sus primas Suzanne y Bridget. Una de las veces, su tía las llevó a pasear en pony.

-Me gusta mucho montar.- Comentaba la niña con deleite en tanto avanzaban por unos prados muy verdes.-   
-Sí, es muy divertido, prima. - Comentó Bridget, que ya era una niña casi de doce años.-   
-En Francia también tenemos ponys.- Añadió Suzanne que tenía casi los diez para preguntar.- ¿Tienes tú en América?  
-No, pero papá me lleva a veces.- Comentó la cría.-  
-¿El primo Mazoui va contigo?- Se interesó Suzanne.-  
-No, no le gustan mucho los caballos.- Dijo Kathy que enseguida cambió de tema.- Oye tía Alannah. ¿Luego me cantarás alguna canción irlandesa?  
-Claro tesoro.- Sonrió la mujer.-   
-Y la abuela Megan ha hecho pastel de queso.- Añadió una más que encantada Bridget que estaba adquiriendo peso quizás en demasía, dada su afición a la comida.- Tengo ganas de probarlo.

 

Y eso hizo al retornar. Las niñas llevaron a los animales a la cuadra y tras ser instruidas por Alannah les cepillaron y dieron agua y unas zanahorias como premio. Después tocaba merendar. Las crías charlaron animadamente con sus abuelas. Megan sobre todo estaba muy contenta de tener a todas sus nietas allí. Por fortuna su relación con su hija se había suavizado mucho tras esos años. Aunque una sombra planeaba todavía. Ella apreciaba a Mazoui si, pero, entre las pocas ocasiones que ese niño veía a verles a ella y a Jack, y que no era hijo de Mathew, no le quería tanto como a Katherine, Bridget o Suzanne. Sus propias primas tampoco le tenían demasiada simpatía. El chico siempre sobreprotegía a su hermana pequeña o bien se apartaba de las niñas. Quizás eso era natural dado que como niño, le gustaría jugar a otras cosas. Aunque enseguida olvidó eso cuando su hija y Jack comenzaron con las canciones tradicionales. Él con su violín y ella con su bonita voz, haciendo que las niñas, y sobre todo Kathy, escucharan embelesadas…

 

Rann Na MónaLá brea aoibhinn samhraidh` gus mé go tuirseach tlath-lag  
Ni raibh a fhios dá laghadh ag duine ar bith an scéal deas  
A tharla dom  
`Smé dul sios an cosán beag gan smaoineamh ar mo bhealach  
Le boladh féir, tháinig dralocht san aer

Is thosaigh mo chroi a dhamhsa  
Rachad go Rann Na Móna  
Rachad go Rann Na Móna  
An alt atá galánta, thios chois na fairrge

Rachad go Rann Na Móna  
I dtosach tá crann beithe, ar chúl tá crann rua  
I lár tá fraoch corcra, is fuiseóg beag faol cheilt  
`Stá amhrán ag an éan seo, go luath sa trathnóna  
Maoidheamh!

Boladh féir is dralocht san aer, is ach an gcroi a dhamhsa  
Taim cinnte beidh mo shaidh le f__háil  
Sa tobar bhfhuighidh mé ulsce  
Goidfidh mé bradán ó`n Fhairrge Mhór in aice liom

`Sma fhaghann sibh cuirt ar an alt seo go luath insan oiche  
Geallaim, buladh féir is dralocht san aer  
Is dhéanigh bhur gcroi dhamhsa

(Capercaille Rann Na Móna. Crédito al autor)

 

Al concluir las pequeñas aplaudieron y rápidamente la pequeña Kat quiso saber.

-¿Qué significa esa canción? No he comprendido nada.  
-Está en gaélico, cielo.- Sonrió su tía para resumirla.- Una lengua tradicional de por aquí. Habla del amor, de la naturaleza y de la alegría y las cosas hermosas que hay en esta tierra.

 

Y la niña no olvidó eso. Cada vez estaba más convencida de querer dedicarse a cantar de mayor. Cuando retornó a casa tras esas vacaciones le contó a Mazoui todo lo vivido. Él siempre la escuchaba muy atentamente. Tanto ella como su hermano mayor eran muy inteligentes, bastante despiertos para su edad. Pero, sobre todo, el niño sorprendía a sus profesores. Todo lo aprendía a la primera. No obstante poco tiempo después, la felicidad que disfrutaban se vio cortada por el comienzo de unas extrañas crisis que afectaban al muchacho. Los compañeros que estaban presentes cuando estas sucedían se asustaban mucho, decían que gruñía de forma rara y que sus ojos parecían brillar de color rojo. Los profesores no daban crédito a esto al pensar que sólo se trataba de fantasías infantiles. Por contra tanto Mathew como sobre todo Karaberasu se asustaron. Su hijo nunca recordaba nada pero comenzó a sufrir la marginación de sus compañeros. Se puso bastante triste y su madre trataba de animarlo. No obstante cuando ella se quedaba a solas con su marido se mostraba muy deprimida.

\- No sé qué voy a decirle Mathew. Ya no sé qué me puedo inventar, está tan triste que me rompe el corazón.  
\- Debes decirle lo que ocurre,- le respondió éste. -  
-¿Y qué le voy a decir?- Contestó Karaberasu visiblemente desasosegada por ese consejo -¿Que es hijo de un demonio?  
\- No, no hace falta que le digas eso - la tranquilizó Mathew con voz suave para matizar. - Sólo cuéntale que es un niño especial en algunas cosas pero que eso no es malo. No temas, a partir de sus análisis de sangre estoy preparando un suero para él que le ayudará.  
-¡Ojalá que eso de resultado! , si empeorase no sé qué podríamos hacer- dijo ella muy preocupada por aquella terrible situación. – ¡Dios mío!, no podría soportar si esa parte de su ser se apoderase de él. Cuando creía que había desaparecido para siempre.

 

A su mente acudían aquellas funestas palabras del Sabio, antes de que lo destruyesen. Con regocijo aquel malvado le aseguró que un día, su hijo, sería otro demonio más. Kalie se estremecía de horror con solo pensar en ello. Ella que había deseado durante esos años reencontrarse al fin con sus hermanas y los demás volvía a tener miedo. ¿Y si su hijo se convertía ahora en una especie de monstruo? Solo podía desear que su marido pudiera hacer algo. Por su parte Mathew puso a punto un suero y comenzó a probarlo con el niño. El chico experimentó una clara mejoría, durante unos años los ataques dejaron de producirse. Por espacio de ese tiempo Mazoui fue creciendo y terminó la primaria. Katherine también entró en el colegio, se había convertido en una niña muy bonita y extrovertida. Su sueño era convertirse en una actriz famosa. Con sus nueve años ya participaba en alguna que otra obra del colegio. Admiraba mucho a las cantantes y estrellas de cine y eran una gran fan de Minako Aino. Aunque esta artista no se prodigase tanto como antes. Aunque sí que visitó a Kalie regalándola unos pases para que la vieran actuar en Navidad, en un concierto que dio en Estados Unidos. Todos quedaron muy contentos. Los niños hasta recibieron sendos autógrafos. Eso hizo que aumentase su admiración por esa simpática y talentosa cantante. Sobre todo por parte de Katherine. Desde entonces cada vez que la veían en la televisión, la cría siempre decía con entusiasmo en su vocecilla infantil.

-Mira mamá. ¡Cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan famosa y tan guapa como ella!  
-Claro que lo serás, tesoro. Si trabajas duro y te esfuerzas como Minako, lo conseguirás.- Le sonreía su madre con afecto.-

 

Kalie veía a su antigua amiga, ahí, cantando o interpretando papeles en películas y se alegraba mucho por ella. ¡Ojalá que hubieran podido mantener más el contacto! Tras su visita al hospital, estando Katherine recién nacida, habían vuelto a verse solo en esa ocasión. Todavía se acordaba. Las dos tomaron algo en un restaurante de los Ángeles. Al abrigo de prensa u otros medios de comunicación.

-¿Qué tal estáis?- Se interesó la sailor.-  
-Muy bien, Mathew trabaja como jefe de planta en el hospital. Mi hijo está cada día más grande y guapo y Kathy se está haciendo una señorita…

 

Dicho esto enseñó a Minako unas fotos de su familia y miró a su amiga esperando una réplica. La aludida sabía perfectamente lo que su interlocutora deseaba que dijese, pero tuvo que mover la cabeza despacio y musitar llena de consternación.

-Lo siento. Solo puedo decirte que están todas bien y que son felices…  
-Bueno, eso me basta.- Fue capaz de sonreír Karaberasu no sin algo de amargura.-  
-Ojalá pudiera decirte más.- Suspiró su interlocutora con una mirada que imploraba perdón.-

 

Sin embargo su contertulia cambió enseguida de tema para evitar ensombrecer aquella velada y le contó a su amiga con renovada animación.

\- Mazoui ha sacado unas notas buenísimas y Kathy también. ¡Los dos son estupendos! Estamos muy orgullosos de ellos. Como premio les vamos a llevar a Disney World estas fiestas…  
-Me alegro mucho.- Pudo sonreír a su vez su interlocutora que ahora extrajo varios tickets de su bolso para añadir.- Para todos vosotros, daré un concierto aquí en unos días. Si es que podéis asistir antes de marcharos…  
-No sé. Aunque puedo hablar con Mathew y que retrase el viaje. Si es que sus obligaciones se lo permiten.- Contestó Kalie tratando de pensar.- A mis hijos les encantan tus canciones. Sobre todo a Kathy. No me lo perdonará si no vamos a verte actuar. Le gustas más que el pato Donald. ¡Ja, ja!  
-¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido!- rio al fin Minako.- Querida amiga. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ti.- Agregó extinguiendo su sonrisa casi musitando con patente consternación.- Te aseguro que no depende de mí.

 

Kalie puso una mano sobre las de la princesa Venus y sonrió animosamente para aseverar.

-Tú nunca me olvidaste. Sé que si no puedes hacer más tendrás una muy poderosa razón. No temas, no haré nada que pueda perjudicaros ni a ti, ni a las demás. Quizás algún día mis hermanas y yo podamos volver a reunirnos y las presente a mis hijos. Y supongo que ellas me presentarán a mí a los suyos.  
-Estoy convencida de que así será.- Manifestó Minako tratando de sonar cordial y optimista.- Ese día llegará.

 

Al rato se despidieron puesto que Kalie iba a buscar a sus hijos. Ahora rememoraba también aquellos días en los que esa alocada jovencita la arrastraba a las pruebas de aspirantes a ídolos. Luego salían e iban de tiendas o se tomaban algún refresco y hablaban de chicos. Por lo menos Minako había conseguido realizar su sueño. Y cuando meditaba sobre eso, se daba cuenta de que, paradójicamente, ella misma también. Tenía dos hijos maravillosos y un marido estupendo que la quería. Estaba Dotty, a la que los niños consideraban como a su abuela. E incluso la familia de Irlanda con la que se mantenían en contacto. Quizás no visitándoles en demasía pero sabiendo que podían contar los unos con los otros. Viéndolo así, la vida al final no había sido tan cruel para Kalie después de todo. Pero siempre le lastraba aquel sentimiento. ¿Cómo estarían sus hermanas? De hecho sabía de Roy por las veces que el chico aparecía en la televisión cuando jugaba su equipo. Pensó muchas veces en contactar con él y con Bertie, esperando que ambos continuasen juntos. Pero algo se lo impedía. Esas palabras dichas por su amiga, todavía no era el momento de que se encontrase con ellas. Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo sería? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando, desde la distancia observó a Kathy viendo a su admirada cantante en la televisión.

-La...la… c’est la vie...- canturreaba la cría tratando de imitar a su artista favorita en uno de sus más famosos temas.-

 

Mazoui la observaba divertido y cuando su hermana terminaba de cantar siempre aplaudía. La niña sonreía con visible ilusión.

-¿Crees que canto bien, Mazzi?- Quería saber muy esperanzada. Usando el apodo que le puso desde muy pequeña -  
-Si… cantas muy bien, Kat.- Respondía el niño.-   
-¿Tan bien como Minako?- Preguntó la niña.-  
-Bueno, tan bien como ella no...- Declaró el chico con tono sincero.-

 

Kathy frunció un poco el ceño, pero su hermano enseguida se aproximó a la niña para animarla.

-Pero es que eres muy pequeña todavía. Cuando seas mayor, si practicas mucho, seguro que cantarás incluso mejor que ella.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió feliz otra vez. Eso era cierto. Todavía tenía que hacerse mucho más mayor. Para ella esas palabras eran muy importantes. Admiraba mucho a Minako y su sueño era llegar a ser alguien así de popular y buen artista. Además de querer parecerse a Mazoui. Para ella era su modelo, le adoraba, él siempre se preocupaba de ayudarla. Eran una pareja de hermanos muy unida. Lo fueron al menos hasta que el chico comenzó a llegar a la pubertad. Poco a poco iba descuidando más a Katherine y cambiaba de carácter haciéndose más reservado. En un principio Mathew y Karaberasu lo achacaron a que se encontraba en la edad típica del inicio del cambio. El chico había ido olvidando paulatinamente todos esos dones que poseía siendo más pequeño. Su inquietud comenzaba a centrarse en las chicas de su edad o incluso algo mayores. De hecho se estaba convirtiendo en un jovencito muy guapo que a su vez empezaba a atraer miradas del sexo opuesto. Eso no sería nada malo ni extraño. Hasta que una noche se sintió mal, no podía dormir, era como su cuerpo le quemase. Se levantó afectado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trató de no quejarse, al día siguiente había clase y sus padres trabajaban, no quería molestarlos. Salió al baño para refrescarse con un poco con agua fría. Cuando entró y se miró al espejo se quedó mudo de espanto. Sus ojos brillaban en un intenso color rojo y sintió un dolor agudo en las encías. Mirándose la boca vio como le habían brotado unos grandes colmillos. Un sentimiento entre el desasosiego, el miedo y la ira se hacía dueño de su mente. Trastabillándose tiró al suelo el contenido de un armarito produciendo un estrépito ahogado tras la puerta del baño.

-¿Que me pasa?, ¿qué me está ocurriendo? - Se preguntaba en voz alta con una voz cada vez más grave y gutural. -

 

Su hermana que era la más próxima se despertó por el estrépito, salió soñolienta de la habitación agarrada a su osito de trapo y se dirigió hacia el baño atraída por el ruido pegando la cabeza a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo y tocando con los nudillos.

-¿Eres tú Mazzi? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó tímidamente -.Ábreme…  
\- ¡Déjame sólo Kathy y vete a dormir!- le pidió éste con un tono gutural que asustó mucho a su hermana. -

 

La niña entró en la habitación de sus padres y los zarandeó presa de la preocupación y del miedo, al poco su madre despertó.

-¿Que te ocurre cielo?- le preguntó a su hija, aun medio dormida - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?, anda, ven con mamá.  
\- Mami,- respondió la cría con un tono lleno de temor. - Mazzi está metido en el baño y no me quiere abrir, tiene una voz muy rara.

 

Al oír esto, Karaberasu se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, Mathew también se despertó.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- dijo él con algo de irritada desgana. -  
\- Algo le ocurre a Mazoui- le comentó Karaberasu preocupada. - Kathy me ha dicho que está metido en el baño y que su voz suena extraña.  
-¿Está enfermo Mazzi?- preguntó la cría a su padre. -  
\- No cariño- repuso Mathew levantándose y conjeturando para tratar de tranquilizar a la niña. - Será que algo le habrá sentado mal. Anda quédate aquí con mamá mientras yo voy a ver qué le pasa.

 

En ese momento se escuchó un grito terrible en el cuarto de baño. Mathew corrió hacia allí en tanto Karaberasu, también muy asustada, abrazaba a su hija impidiendo que fuera tras su padre. Éste tocó en la puerta y llamó al chico.

\- Vamos Mazoui, ábreme, sólo quiero ayudarte.  
-¡Vete!, ¡Déjame sólo!- le espetó él con una especie de siseo que dejó anonadado a Mathew. -

 

Kathy preguntaba a su madre por Mazoui de forma continua, ésta deseaba y rogaba por que no se tratase de aquella maldición que le perseguía desde que nació.

\- Mamá, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Mazzi?- seguía inquiriendo la niña con insistentes sollozos de temor. -  
\- Está malo cariño, sólo eso, mañana estará mejor. Ven, vamos a tu habitación, tienes que dormir que mañana hay colegio - respondió Karaberasu de la forma más calmada que pudo en tanto acariciaba el largo pelo color cobrizo de su hija. Vamos cielo.- Tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. -

 

Mathew por su parte seguía tratando de abrir la puerta, escuchaba jadeos y una especie de rugidos guturales al otro extremo y se asustó. Al fin logró forzar la cerradura y abrió, pero no imaginaba lo que se iba a encontrar. Mazoui se giró hacia él, estaba más alto, casi tanto como el propio Mathew, ¡debía de haber crecido al menos diez centímetros en un momento! Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, el rostro del chico estaba desencajado, sus ojos brillaban rojos y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos que le daban un aspecto terrible. Sin mediar palabra, apartó a su padre de un manotazo lanzándole fuera del cuarto de baño con una fuerza sobrehumana. Éste cayó al suelo levantándose lo más deprisa que pudo. Pese a estar horrorizado aún mantenía su calma y su curiosidad de científico. Mazoui en tanto, cayó de rodillas tapándose la cabeza con las manos, aullaba de dolor. Karaberasu salió atraída por los gritos, cerrando antes la puerta de la habitación de Katherine para que la niña no saliera. Al ver a su hijo en ese estado trató de ir hacia él, pero su marido la sujetó tratando de disuadirla.

\- ¡No, es demasiado peligroso, está fuera de sí, no te reconocería!, voy a por el suero. No te le acerques hasta que yo venga.

 

Mathew corrió a por la medicina. Karaberasu observaba entre impotente, aterrada y desesperada, como su hijo se debatía en el suelo entre chillidos de dolor. Ignoró los consejos de Mathew y llorando le preguntó a su hijo mientras se aproximaba a él.

-¿Que te ocurre cariño?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?  
-¡Ayúdame mamá! - le pidió éste con la voz entrecortada. - Me duele todo, el cuerpo me arde.

 

Ella le abrazó tratando de confortarle, aunque repentinamente, el chico se libró de ella de un empujón levantándose como un resorte. Aullaba fuera de sí. Karaberasu estaba paralizada por el terror y la incredulidad, ¡su hijo parecía un monstruo! Había crecido enormemente y tenía esa mirada horrible, de color rojo brillante en los ojos que aun recordaba en sus pesadillas. Horrorizaba no podía dejar de pensar que aquellas terribles palabras de ese malévolo sabio parecían cumplirse a modo de siniestra profecía. Entonces llegó Mathew con el suero y se lo entregó a su esposa.

\- Házselo beber mientras yo lo sujeto.- Le pidió él. -

Pero ella no se movía, no podía hacerlo, su marido percatándose de ello, le insistió.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Esto es lo único que puede ayudarle! ¡Tienes que hacerlo por él! - Le recalcó su esposo con un grito. -

 

La traumatizada madre reaccionó al fin, destapando el frasco del antídoto esperó a que Mathew sujetase a Mazoui por detrás. El chico se removía con una fuerza terrible que levantaba a su atónito padrastro del suelo. Karaberasu se acercó a él y le introdujo el suero aprovechando que el chico abría la boca para gritar. Durante unos instantes pareció no hacerle efecto pero al cabo de unos momentos su estado fue remitiendo. Por fin el chico cayó al suelo y Mathew le soltó. Mazoui quedó tendido inconsciente. Karaberasu exhausta y con los nervios rotos, corrió sin embargo a reanimar a su hijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado mama?,- le preguntó éste cuando volvió en sí.- No recuerdo nada, pero me duele mucho la cabeza.  
\- Ya estás bien hijo - le dijo ella abrazándole entre sollozos ahogados - eso es todo lo que importa.  
\- Casi no me puedo levantar- musitó Mazoui que estaba agotado. -  
\- Apóyate en mí, hijo - le ofreció solícitamente Mathew que le ayudó a levantarse. -  
\- Soy casi tan alto como tú, papá - descubrió el atónito muchacho al incorporarse, para preguntar -¿Cuando he crecido tanto?  
\- Luego te lo explico - le replicó su interlocutor con un tono más calmado que el mantenido por su deshecha mujer. – No te preocupes, ahora debes descansar.

 

Mathew se llevó a Mazoui a su habitación para que se acostase. Karaberasu se encargó de abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hija que golpeaba desesperadamente para salir, presa del llanto. Katherine se precipitó a los brazos de su madre cuando ésta la abrió.

\- Ya está todo arreglado cariño- le susurró Kalie - no te preocupes, Mazoui está bien.  
\- ¡Quiero verle! - pidió la pequeña con balbuceos de angustia. -

 

Ella asintió llevando a su hija a la habitación de su hermano. Mazoui se había quedado dormido casi al momento debido al agotamiento. Su hermana le acarició la frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su madre se la llevó a su habitación y la niña por fin se quedó dormida. Karaberasu se reunió con su esposo y su tono de voz estaba muy decaído cuando le inquirió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Mathew? Yo que creía que ya estaba curado cuando tu tío le bautizó o cuando le dabas el suero.  
\- Esto es también algo genético, va más allá de lo meramente religioso. Incluso podría ser normal en su proceso de desarrollo - le explicó su contertulio tratando de calmarla. - Por fortuna, la dosis aumentada del suero le ha hecho efecto. No te preocupes, yo trabajaré día y noche para mejorarlo, estoy seguro de que le curaré. Debemos confiar y estar junto a él más que nunca.

 

Ella asintió abrazándose a su esposo, se dejó llevar por las lágrimas hasta que la venció el cansancio. Pasaron dos largas semanas en las que Mathew sometió al muchacho a tomas controladas de un suero más potente que le mantuvieron en la normalidad. Gracias al apoyo de su familia se fue sobreponiendo. Lo único que le quedaba de sus ataques eran rescoldos que se avivaban cuando Mazoui se enfadaba mucho. Eso le costó perder a dos chicas que le gustaban y a las que quería de verdad en los siguientes años. En una ocasión de las pocas veces que viajó a Irlanda. Estaba con un grupo de chicos en una granja abandonada sobre una colina. Allí, una tal Fiona, una muchachita de corto pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se había fijado en él. Era del grupo de amigas de sus primas. Mazoui ya tenía dieciséis años y era realmente un muchacho imponente. Muy alto y guapo. Para esa chica que contaría apenas catorce años era realmente un galán.

-¿Sabes si tiene novia?- Le cuchicheó a Suzanne que también había crecido hasta convertirse en una linda jovencita a punto de cumplir asimismo los catorce.-  
-No lo sé. El primo Mazoui apenas si viene por aquí. Hacía unos cuantos años que no nos veíamos.- Le confesó a su interesada amiguita.-

 

Sin embargo él no parecía reparar mucho en esa chica ni en ninguna de por allí. Estaba más preocupado de su hermana. Kathy tenía solamente once años y aún era pequeña como para estar con esa pandilla. Por desgracia, Suzanne que era con quién mejor se llevaba, estaba en pleno cambio a la adolescencia y no jugaban ni compartían cosas como antes. Por supuesto que Bridget era aún más reacia. Siendo mayor y más desapegada. En lo único en lo que coincidía con Mazoui era en sus pocas ganas de estar en Irlanda. Prefería vivir en su Francia natal con su grupo de amigos de allá. Y con su apariencia algo rechoncha unida a su frialdad, no era demasiado popular con el grupo de amigas de su hermana, quien sí se mostraba más abierta. De hecho ahora su prima cuchicheaba con aquella admiradora de él.

-Oye Mazoui.- Le llamó Suzanne entonces.- ¿Te acuerdas de Fiona?

 

El chico se aproximó luciendo desconcertado sin embargo saludó amablemente. De todos modos empezaba a no encontrarse bien. Eran esos dichosos ataques que a veces le daban. Menos mal que tenía sus pastillas. Aunque ahora no pudo echar mano de ellas dado que esa niña estaba junto a él esbozando una boba sonrisita y pidiéndole con tono entre nervioso y lleno de interés…

-¿Damos un paseo?...

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tenía demasiadas ganas pero asintió. Deseaba volver a casa de su abuela, de hecho había venido porque el abuelo Jack desgraciadamente había fallecido de un infarto la semana anterior. Llegaron a tiempo para el sepelio y él estaba deseando volver a casa. No se sentía cómodo allí. Y además, esos brotes que le daban…

-Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo.- Le decía precisamente Fiona.- En tanto salían de la granja abandonada donde el resto del grupo se reunía…  
-Sí, le queríamos mucho, mi hermana y yo.- Repuso el aludido aprovechando para tratar de excusarse.- Por cierto. No sé dónde estará Kathy.  
-Seguro que con su amiguita Erin y otras niñas de su edad.- Afirmó despreocupadamente Fiona pasando a sujetarse del brazo del chico.- Anda Mazoui, vamos a dar una vuelta. El paisaje es muy bonito por aquí…

 

El joven empezaba a notarse raro. Aquello le era desagradablemente familiar. Tendría que tomar sus pastillas de suero sintetizado pero para su horror comenzó a palparse los bolsillos y no las encontraba.

-¿Has perdido algo?- Quiso saber la muchacha observándole con extrañeza.-  
-Si…si…tengo que encontrarlo…y rápido.- Pudo decir con visible inquietud.-

 

A desgana Fiona aceptó retornar a esa destartalada granja. Sin embargo el resto se había marchado ya. Quizás decidieron dejarla a solas con Mazoui. Entraron y el joven miró enseguida por todas direcciones…

-¿Qué es?- Inquirió la chica que no comprendía semejante premura.- ¿Es algo importante?  
-Sí, mucho.- Fue capaz de decir él con una voz más ronca.- Tiene que estar por aquí…  
-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tímidamente Fiona.-

 

Aunque Mazoui le daba la espalda ahora sin querer mirarla. Apenas pudo decir con un tono gutural.

-Vete…  
-¿Qué me vaya?... ¿Por qué? - Quiso saber la desconcertada muchacha insistiendo.- En serio, ¿te encuentras mal?

 

Y trató de mirarle pero el chico se apartaba una y otra vez…Aunque ella era insistente, entonces sucedió algo que la petrificó de espanto. Mazoui la miró al fin, pero sus ojos brillaban rojizos, casi como el fuego, y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos cuando el aulló.

-¡Déjame solo!

 

La horrorizada muchacha apenas si pudo abrir la boca paralizada de espanto. Solo tardó un segundo en salir corriendo y chillar presa del pánico…Así la vieron llegar Suzanne y el resto que estaba colina abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó uno de los muchachos.-  
-¡Es un monstruo! – Pudo decir Fiona sin poder controlar sus temblores y su llanto.-  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te ha hecho?- Inquirió Suzanne con expresión atónita.-

Su interlocutora estaba realmente asustada. Tuvo que respirar hondo y tomarse unos instantes para serenarse. A punto estaba de contar lo sucedido cuando en ese preciso instante llegaron Kathy y su amiga Erin, otra cría del pueblo que se hizo inseparable de la pequeña de los O’ Brian.

-¡Tu hermano es un monstruo!- Chilló Fiona señalando a la sorprendida Katherine.- ¡Llévatelo de aquí!  
-¿Qué le pasa a Flannagan?- Preguntó al sorprendida Erin.-

 

Esa cría pelirroja que tenía unas cuantas pequitas en ambos mofletes. Miraba con sus ojos verdes a aquella muchacha y la señalaba a su vez con estupor…

-¿Ha intentado propasarse contigo?- Le preguntó Andrew, otro chico del grupo.-  
-Mi hermano nunca haría eso.- Le defendió Kathy.-

 

La que era el centro de todas las miradas tardó unos instantes en recobrarse y negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero sus ojos eran rojos y parecía un animal. - Pudo musitar llena de pavor.-  
-Eso no tiene sentido, vamos a buscarle.- Indicó otro chico de nombre John.-

 

Fiona se negaba a subir pero el resto terminó por convencerla.

-Te habrás imaginado eso. Y además, ahora somos un grupo de muchos. No tengas miedo.- La animó otra amiga llamada Sheila.- 

 

Al fin, pese a mostrarse muy remisa la persuadieron. Kathy fue también junto con ¡Erin, al llegar llamaron a Mazoui, le buscaron, pero el chico no estaba allí. Pese a lo extraño de aquello John comentó divertido, levantando alguna sonrisa del resto.

-Está claro que Mazoui deseaba irse a su casa y te habrá dado un susto para que le dejases tranquilo.

 

Sin embargo Fiona lloraba abrazada a Sheila y otra muchacha de nombre Mary le recriminó enfadada.

-No tiene ninguna gracia. Fiona no estaría así de no haber sucedido algo. No sé qué habrá pasado pero desde luego que ese tipo es muy raro. Siempre anda al margen de nosotros.  
-Mi hermano no es raro.- Intervino una molesta Kathy.-  
-Tú vete con Erin y dedicaros a jugar.- La amonestó Sheila a su vez.-  
-Bueno, mejor será que nos calmemos.- Intercedió Suzanne quien más afablemente le dijo a Katherine.- Anda prima, volvamos a casa de la abuela. Puede que Mazoui esté ya allí.  
-Será mejor que ese chico no vuelva mucho por aquí.- Terció Andrew que se ocupaba ahora de animar a Fiona.-

 

Haciendo oídos sordos Kathy, Erin y Suzanne se fueron a casa de los O’ Brian. En efecto Mazoui estaba allí y era como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico al verse solo bajó corriendo por la otra ladera de la colina y no tardó en llegar. Por suerte Mathew le vio antes que nadie más pudiera hacerlo y pudo darle unas pastillas. Mazoui las había olvidado en casa. Tras unos minutos el chico había retornado a la normalidad. Ahora, ante las caras de pasmo de su hermana y el resto, relató algo avergonzado una vez que ellas le contaron lo sucedido.

-Me dio un ataque de alergia y se me pusieron los ojos rojos. Lo otro, no sé a qué se refiere Fiona. Lamento haberla asustado.  
-No la hagas caso, siempre ha sido una exagerada y una quejica.- Replicó Suzanne restando importancia al tema.-  
-Sería lo que dijo John. Tendrás ganas de quitarte de encima a esa pesada, ¿verdad Mazzi?...- Añadió Kathy.-

 

Su apurado hermano asintió, aunque otra llevaba por dentro. No le gustaba mentir pero no tenía otra opción. Así al menos los días pasaron y aunque ya no se juntó con ese grupo de muchachos pudo estar tranquilo. Regresaron a los Estados Unidos y las cosas fueron relativamente normales. Al menos hasta que Mazoui comenzó a salir con otra chica, de nombre Aston. Era guapa y le gustaba. Sin embargo por tratar de protegerla de unos asaltantes adoptó esa apariencia demoniaca que aterrorizó tanto a los ladrones como a su novia. Ella huyó despavorida negándose a verle más. Por suerte para el muchacho nadie la creyó pues pensaron que sólo era producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo él cayó en una profunda depresión a causa de esto pero entre todos lograron animarle para que la superase. Pasaron otro par de años sin novedades importantes, para cuando Mazoui había cumplido ya los dieciocho, tras superar el instituto con unas brillantes calificaciones, sólo pensaba en una cosa. Aquel sueño de su temprana infancia de ser piloto e ingresar en la academia militar que seguía siendo el ídolo de su hermana que ya contaba catorce años recién cumplidos y era ya una atractiva jovencita muy parecida a su madre. Pero con esos dos preciosos ojos azules y un pelo cobrizo tirando ya más a castaño, herencia de su padre.

-Bueno Kat.- Le decía el chico divertido, una vez que su hermana llegó de su debut en el instituto.- ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase con los mayores?  
-No me puedo quejar… Hay hasta un taller de teatro. Me apuntaré.  
-¿Y de chicos que tal? - Le comentó él con tono algo provocador.-  
-Bueno, ¡de esos también hay! - Se rio la muchacha que añadió divertida.- Pero el más guapo no está allí.  
-¿Y dónde está?- Quiso saber su interlocutor con genuino tono de extrañeza.-  
-¡Aquí, tonto! - rio la muchacha que le dio una palmada en el trasero y salió corriendo.-

 

Mazoui no dudó en perseguirla y cuando la agarró no se privó de hacerle cosquillas por todas partes. En tanto su hermana se tronchaba de risa. Lo malo es que, enfrascados en esa dinámica al chico se le fue la mano y contactó con uno de los pechos de la chica que ya estaban bastante desarrollados. Enseguida la soltó poniéndose bastante colorado. Lo mismo le sucedió a ella.

-Mejor será que vaya a decirle a mamá que hemos venido.- Comentó él todavía azorado, más por quitarse de en medio que otra cosa.-

 

A Katherine se le habían subido también los colores, pero estaba claro que aquello fue un accidente. Lo cierto es que ya no era como antes, pese a que se adoraban como hermanos había ciertas cosas que ya no podían hacer…sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su madre que también regresaba de trabajar.

-Hola cielo.- Sonrió Kalie dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.-  
-Hola, ¿qué tal te fue el día, mamá? - Quiso saber la muchacha para dejar de lado el espinoso asunto anterior.-  
-¡Oh, como siempre!, mi jefe lo quiere todo para ayer. Desde que hace un par de años me hicieron jefa de intercambios con Asia todo es ajetreo.- Comentó su madre.- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?- Quiso saber ésta a su vez suspirando.- ¡Es increíble!, parece que fue ayer cuando te acunaba y te paseaba en el cochecito y ya eres una señorita.  
-Bien… le estaba contando a Mazzi que hay un grupo de teatro.- Comentó la chica.- Me gustaría apuntarme. Así podré llegar a ser una actriz famosa como Minako Aino.

 

Su madre la escuchaba sonriente. ¡Si Katherine supiera que esa célebre artista además de ser una guerrera de la Justicia y una princesa era su madrina! En tales pensamientos estaba cuando Mazoui hizo acto de presencia, el chico saludó comentando.

-Creía que estabas en la cocina, mamá-  
-No, acabo de llegar.- Repuso la aludida.-

 

Iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando sonó su móvil. Era el número de Dorothy. Hacía poco estuvieron visitando a la anciana, Kalie contestó y su gesto relajado se tornó en grave.

-Dígame... ¿Es grave?...no, claro, enseguida voy para allá.  
-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Quiso saber Katherine.-  
-Es la abuela Dotty, la han ingresado en el hospital. Me han llamado desde allí con su móvil. Avisaré a nuestro padre.- Pudo decir la interpelada con visible angustia.-

 

Kathy también se asustó, Mazoui enseguida abrazó a su hermana. En cuanto pudieron se lo dijeron a Mathew y todos acudieron a verla. Dorothy, que ya era muy mayor, cayó enferma. La en otros tiempos tan dinámica mujer, ya no podía valerse por sí misma. Eran muchos años de duro trabajo a sus castigadas espaldas y ahora, vencida por el agotamiento, y los achaques de la edad, amén de esa afección, sólo tenía fuerzas para estar en la cama. El Padre O´ Brian ya se había jubilado y había regresado a Irlanda los últimos años de su vida para pasarlos junto con sus parientes, pero Dorothy estaba sola. Su familia parecía haberse desentendido de ella. De modo que, tras ser dada de alta, Karaberasu se encargó de cuidarla. La anciana se sentía mucho mejor cuando ella venía a casa. Sus cuidados le proporcionaban mucho alivio y sobre todo cariño. También Mazoui y Katherine iban a visitar a la que para ellos era su abuela Dotty. Muchas veces pasaban tardes enteras allí, o los dos al mismo tiempo o turnándose. Después dejaban a su madre o a Mathew el relevo de vigilar la salud de la pobre mujer. Todos juntos fueron a verla antes de comenzar sus vacaciones. Mazoui, después del instituto había obtenido plaza en la Academia Militar tras superar los exámenes de ingreso. Kalie se lo contaba a Dorothy haciéndola sonreír.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de él- afirmaba Karaberasu con una amplia sonrisa. - Es muy difícil entrar en esa academia.  
\- Así que el pequeño Mazoui por fin va a poder ser piloto ¿eh? - Susurró la anciana, sin fuerzas ya para hablar de otra manera. – Lo que siempre has querido… ¿no es verdad, cariño?  
\- Si abuela Dotty- respondió él dándole la mano con cariño para preguntarle con suavidad. - ¿Te acuerdas que lo decía?  
\- Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros- dijo Dorothy. - Sois una familia estupenda.  
\- Gracias abuela Dotty - le susurró Katherine dándole un beso en la frente y asegurando de corazón. - Te queremos mucho.  
\- Lo sé pequeña y yo también a vosotros...- repuso la anciana emocionada por aquellas palabras. -  
\- Vamos chicos, dejad a la abuela descansar - les pidió Karaberasu. - Papá y yo iremos enseguida.

 

Mazoui y su hermana esperaron fuera, en el salón por el que los dos corretearon tanto de chiquillos. Kalie en tanto, secó la frente de la anciana del sudor que comenzaba a empaparla.

\- Ya me queda poco tiempo- suspiró débilmente Dorothy - pero me alegro tanto de haberos visto llegar a ser tan felices. Superando todas las dificultades.  
\- Y aun te queda mucho por ver - la animó Mathew tratando de sonar desenfadado al sentenciar. - ¡Vamos Dorothy, has salido de cosas peores!   
\- Aunque no haya estado con mis hijos os he tenido a vosotros a cambio y eso me ha hecho muy feliz.- Susurró la anciana. -  
\- Claro, siempre estaremos contigo - la animó Karaberasu tomándola de la mano mientras luchaba por no llorar. – Eres parte de la familia…

 

La anciana sonrió para volver a musitar. Sintiéndose cada vez más debilitada y perdiendo poco a poco el sentido de la realidad.

\- Kathy. ¿Eres tú hija?

 

Su interlocutora asintió, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas que ya le caían por las mejillas. Más aún cuando esa pobre mujer le pidió de forma suplicante.

-¡Cuánto me alegro mi vida! Creía que te había pasado algo.  
\- Estoy bien, mamá - susurró Kalie con la voz tomada por los sollozos. -  
\- Lo siento, no debimos discutir....mi niña te quiero mucho, menos mal que ese accidente no fue nada. No tenías que haberte llevado el coche después de lo que nos dijimos...  
\- No, tienes razón, es verdad. - Repuso su consternada interlocutora aferrando la mano de la anciana -  
\- Pero, ¿Me perdonas verdad? Di que perdonas a tu madre. Yo no quería decirte esas cosas, si quieres ser actriz me parece bien. Cariño, por favor, perdona a mamá.  
\- Claro que sí, claro que te perdono. - Lloraba ahora Kalie sin poder soportar aquello. -

 

Aunque la anciana pareció no reparar en sus lágrimas y sí en sus palabras, esbozando una agradecida sonrisa y suspirando.

\- Gracias mi amor, te quiero mucho...  
\- Y yo a ti. Te quiero… mamá - acertó a responder su fingida hija, cuyas palabras sin embargo proveían del fondo del corazón, pues así lo sentía. -  
-¿Y David y Jeff?- Quiso saber aludiendo a sus hijos. - ¿Y mi esposo?  
\- Ahora vienen - le dijo la muchacha con visible pesar en el rostro. -  
\- Estoy tan cansada...sólo quiero dormir…  
\- Duerme mamá, cuando despiertes estaremos todos aquí.- Le aseguró Karaberasu sin ya poder controlar su llanto ni su tristeza. -

 

Mathew dándose cuenta de que su esposa no podía soportar más la emoción, la sacó de allí llevándola a una habitación apartada. En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos, ella liberó sus sentimientos entre lloros y palabras entrecortadas por la tristeza.

\- ¡Le debo tanto, Mathew! Todavía recuerdo cuando me recibió en su casa, yo estaba recién llegada a la ciudad y embarazada de Mazoui. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí de no ser por su ayuda. Gracias a ella también te conocí a ti cuando te llamó para curar al niño ¡Para mí ha sido como la madre que deje de tener siendo niña! ¡Ha sido mi familia!  
\- Han pasado ya tantos años de eso - reconoció su marido consternado también, aunque tratando de alentar a su esposa - pero no llores por Dorothy, ella ha vivido mucho y ha sido feliz.  
\- Lo único que lamento es que su propia familia no se haya preocupado de ella - repuso Karaberasu con tono y expresión dolida. - Sé que eso la entristece tanto...  
\- Traté de contactar con ellos pero nunca estaban - le contestó Mathew que suspiró proponiéndola con mejor talante. -Anda, vamos con los chicos.

 

Los dos salieron de la habitación, en el comedor, Mazoui y Katherine hablaban sobre los recuerdos que tenían de la casa, cuando eran niños. Las interminables tardes jugando al escondite o con sus muñecos, de cómo la abuela Dotty siempre les preparaba alguna tarta que ellos devoraban encantados, o cómo les contaba cuentos y les cantaba nanas antes de que se durmiesen la siesta. Mazoui sonrió al recordar aquello. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos. Entonces sintió una rara sensación, como si alguien invisible le hubiera besado en la mejilla. Guardó un repentino silencio y elevó la vista hacia el techo dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Mazoui?,- le inquirió Katherine sorprendida por ese brusco enmudecimiento. -  
\- La abuela Dotty se ha ido - afirmó él con la voz queda. -

 

Su hermana le miro sorprendida, sin acertar a entender a lo que se refería. Karaberasu y Mathew entraron entonces en el comedor. Mazoui les dijo lo mismo y su madre sí que lo comprendió. Sin perder ni un segundo, corrió a la habitación de la anciana seguida por el resto de la familia. Cuando entró no parecía haber cambiado nada allí. Dorothy seguía dormida. Karaberasu se acercó a ella y se percató de que no se movía, no había indicio de respiración. Mathew se ocupó de buscarla el pulso pero no pudo encontrárselo.

\- Ha muerto- concluyó consternadamente él. -Mientras dormía.

 

Katherine y su madre rompieron a llorar mientras eran consoladas respectivamente por Mazoui y Mathew. Éste último telefoneó al hospital del que mandaron una ambulancia que confirmó la defunción. Se llevaron a la anciana y el entierro se produjo al día siguiente. Mathew trató de localizar a algún familiar y esta vez sí que respondieron a la llamada. Dos días después se presentaban los dos hijos de la difunta dispuestos a ocuparse de su herencia. Una indignada Karaberasu insistió en hablar con ellos y no se privó de recriminarles su comportamiento. Fue junto con su marido y les encontró en la casa de Dorothy, con un equipo de peritos inventariando todo lo que pudiera ser de algún valor.

-¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí con esa gente?- les chilló Kalie inquiriéndoles realmente furiosa. - ¿Dónde estaban cuando su madre se moría?  
\- Por favor cariño- le pidió Mathew tratando de calmar las cosas - tranquilízate.  
\- Si eso señora- le dijo uno de los dos. - Ésta era la casa de nuestra madre y tenemos más derecho que usted a estar aquí.  
\- Si no vinimos antes fue porque nuestras obligaciones nos lo han impedido- añadió el otro a modo de excusa que no sonó en absoluto convincente. -  
-¿Qué puede haber más importante que una madre?,- les recriminó Karaberasu visiblemente indignada. -  
\- No quiero ser descortés - le replicó el mayor de los dos sentenciando con prepotencia - pero usted no tiene por qué estar aquí. Mi madre no dejó testamento y eso quiere decir que esta casa es ahora de mi hermano y mía. Así que tengan la bondad de marcharse.  
-¡Canallas, buitres!- gritó Karaberasu fuera de sí. - Habéis dejado morir sola a vuestra madre y ahora venís a reclamar los pocos bienes que tenía.  
\- ¡Si no se van de aquí ahora mismo tendremos que avisar a la policía! - amenazó el otro hermano con un gesto ofendido. -  
\- Si, ya nos vamos- respondió Mathew que también se había enfadado, fracasando en su intento por permanecer tranquilo y no se contuvo en replicar - ¡Menos mal que Dorothy no vio de cerca que clase de hijos tenía!  
\- ¡Oiga, no le consiento que nos insulte!- le espetó uno de ellos. - Ustedes no saben nada de nuestra familia. Si no hemos venido antes es porque tuvimos nuestros motivos.  
\- Déjalo- le pidió el otro hermano moviendo la cabeza. –  
\- ¡No, ya estoy harto! – Explotó el menor, de nombre Jeff, dirigiéndose a los atónitos Mathew y Kalie, para espetarles. – Nuestra madre puede que para ustedes fuera un dechado de virtudes, pero tenía también sus defectos. Su cerrazón y sus principios… por eso discutió con Kathy, casi la echó de casa por querer ser actriz. Nuestra hermana tuvo un accidente de coche mortal y al poco nuestro padre murió de un infarto. Todo por la actitud de nuestra madre. ¿Qué dicen a eso?, ¡eh!  
\- Ella estaba muy arrepentida, eso es lo único que les puedo decir – explicó Karaberasu aún emocionada para agregar llena de dolor. – Si hubieran estado a su lado cuando murió lo sabrían. Me tomó por su hija, y me pidió perdón. Se acordó de todos ustedes y les quería mucho…

 

Los dos hermanos se miraron, aunque David, que era el mayor, entonces declaró con tono entre dolido e indignado.

\- Es fácil decir eso ahora, pero tuvo toda la vida para pedirnos perdón y no lo hizo. Así que no vengan ahora a darnos lecciones de moralidad ni de compasión.  
\- No merece la pena ni hacerlo - repuso Mathew con sequedad, tomando a una hundida Karaberasu de los hombros añadió con tono suave y confortador. - Vámonos cariño. Ya no hacemos nada aquí.

 

Ella tuvo que convenir en eso, a pesar de la enorme tristeza que la embargaba. Y así los dos salieron para siempre de la casa que fuera la de Dorothy y la suya y Mazoui por espacio de unos estupendos años. Ya en el coche puso una canción, una que había escuchado al poco de llegar allí y que casi resumía sus propias peripecias y que había escuchado junto con Mathew cuando se conocieron y se casaron…desde luego que, para ambos tenía un significado muy especial y más en esa situación tan triste.

 

Me acuerdo de Los Ángeles   
Parece hace un vida   
Estábamos en el boulevard Sunset   
Que película que hicimos 

Había días en el sol   
Que nos quedamos por siempre jóvenes   
Noches en que la pasión se involucraba   
Pensamos que el amor nunca moriría 

Había momentos en esa vida   
Que mi corazón todavía recuerda   
Había minutos, había horas, había días   
Hay momentos que todavía te amo igual   
Cuando me acuerdo de Los Ángeles 

Me acuerdo la despedida   
Miraba tu avión de vista   
El amor se terminó, tiempo de cerrar el libro   
Todavía vuelvo para una mirada más 

Había momentos en esa vida   
Que mi corazón todavía recuerda   
Había minutos, había horas, había días   
Hay momentos que todavía te amo igual   
Cuando me acuerdo de Los Ángeles

(Celine Dion I remember LA .Crédito al autor)

 

Más tarde se enteraron de que los dos hijos de aquella magnífica mujer habían vendido la casa a una empresa constructora que se encargaría de demolerla para construir apartamentos. No queriendo ahondar más en la tristeza que eso les producía decidieron tomar unas vacaciones. Mathew se marchó a Irlanda con Katherine. Allí estaba la madre de él que hacía mucho que no veía a su nieta. Sin embargo Mazoui no pudo acompañarlos, él debía presentarse en Nueva York para una entrevista de acceso a la Academia Militar, único formalismo que le restaba para ser admitido. Como era un viaje largo Karaberasu insistió en acompañarle. Además de la preocupación por su hijo a ella le atenazaba el recuerdo de sus hermanas ¿Seguirían aun allí? Habían pasado casi veinte largos años desde que ella se marchara, hundida y embarazada, sin saber a dónde ir. Volvía ahora con su hijo adulto y teniendo una familia de la que sentirse muy orgullosa. Cuando se habían despedido de Katherine y de Mathew en el aeropuerto, había tomado plena conciencia de lo mucho que había cambiado la vida para ella. Kathy se despedía de Mazoui en ese instante.

\- ¡Buena suerte Mazzi!, estoy segura de que te admitirán en cuanto te vean. Y felicidades anticipadas por tu ingreso.  
\- Eso espero, gracias Kathy- sonrió él dándola un beso en la mejilla. -

 

La chica, que ya cantaba muy bien, le tarareó la canción favorita de ambos, una nana que les cantaran su madre y la abuela Dotty cuando eran pequeños.

\- Suerte hijo - le deseó también Mathew - y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te llamaremos para felicitarte y a la vuelta lo celebraremos todos juntos.  
\- No os defraudaré, os lo prometo - repuso Mazoui abrazando a Mathew y a su hermana. Karaberasu hizo lo propio y se despidieron de ellos dejándoles abordar el avión. -

 

Madre e hijo tuvieron que tomar otro vuelo hacia Nueva York. El muchacho llegó a tiempo de instalarse en un hotel y acudió a la entrevista donde fue admitido definitivamente. Karaberasu y él estaban pletóricos de alegría.

-¡Te propongo que lo celebremos mamá! - le dijo Mazoui mientras la levantaba en vilo dando vueltas con ella -.  
-¡Claro que sí!- reía la aludida que no obstante le pidió - ¡pero bájame que me voy a marear! Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Te preparé una buena comida para celebrar tu ingreso en la Academia. ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti, cariño!  
\- Pero mamá - objetó Mazoui explorando el vacío frigorífico del hotel - No tenemos nada en la nevera, acabamos de llegar. Podríamos ir a comer a algún sitio.  
\- ¡De eso nada, estoy deseando prepararte algo yo misma! - Rebatió la entusiasta Karaberasu agregando. - Dentro de poco, cuando estés en tu academia, no podré hacerlo. Y no te inquietes por la comida. Eso no es ningún problema hijo, aquí hay muchos supermercados, iremos a comprar algo.

 

El chico asintió y los dos se fueron a comprar a un establecimiento cercano a su hotel, poco sabían ninguno de ellos, en especial Mazoui, que allí sucedería algo que daría un importante giro a sus vidas y a sus peripecias futuras...


	7. Historia del reino de Némesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo llegaron los miembros de la Luna Negra a Némesis? ¿Cúal fue el origen de sus antepasados y como llegaron a enemistarse y a atacar al Reino de la Tierra?...

En el espacio interior, en los confines de nuestro Sistema Solar, próximo a la nube de Oort, se encuentra el mundo más alejado de la estrella que rige su destino, el planeta Némesis, en órbita como el décimo del sistema. Realmente es un mundo muy pequeño e inhóspito del mismo nombre que una enana roja que gira alrededor del sol. Cuando sus primeros moradores llegaron allí, usando un pequeño asteroide como nave espacial, no existía más que un mundo árido y sin recursos. Los pioneros fueron algunos fugitivos y renegados de la Tierra que no aceptaron la promesa de purificación de sus soberanos. Sin embargo, durante siglos algo terrible ocurrió, no solo en su mundo madre sino en todo el universo. Permanecieron congelados, en una especie de estado de animación suspendida del que despertaron mucho tiempo después. Tras ello la población de aquel planetoide se afanó en mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Estaban tan lejos de la Tierra y su órbita era tan irregular que pasarían años antes del perihelio. El momento de mayor acercamiento entre ambos mundos. Cuando éste finalmente llegó pudieron volver a comunicarse e iniciar un tímido acercamiento, no solo sideral, sino en materia de confianza y ayuda mutua. Pese a todo, los habitantes de Némesis no veían con buenos ojos a los soberanos terrestres. El príncipe Corindón, el líder del pequeño planeta, quería impedir la pérdida de su independencia, que tanto les costase adquirir. De todas formas por eso no tendrían que preocuparse en un futuro cercano ya que el perihelio estaba a punto de pasar. Tras él llegaría un largo afelio de casi treinta años.

 

-Nos costó una generación, tras el despertar, poder estar a la suficiente distancia como para contactar de nuevo con la Tierra.- Le decía uno de sus consejeros, de nombre Karst.-  
-Lo sé. Y ahora nuestro pueblo está ante la tesitura de salir adelante por sus medios o retornar. – Asintió su interlocutor, añadiendo con tono resignado.- Lo propondremos en la asamblea de notables. La mayor parte de ellos supongo que opinarán como nosotros.  
-Si.- Afirmó el consejero.- Tras tantos años casi todos piensan que no somos ya terrestres. Y que no les necesitamos. En estos últimos veinticinco años tras el despertar, hemos sido capaces de usar las pocas naves que teníamos para explotar asteroides cercanos a fin de obtener minerales y cometas para procurarnos agua. Nuestras zonas cultivables han aumentado. Tenemos la energía que drenamos de este mundo. Las cosas van mejorando.  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen otros. Que este planeta es venenoso. No pocos de los nuestros murieron en este tiempo por causa de esa misma energía que nos permite sobrevivir.- Se lamentó el príncipe.- La energía oscura de la que el núcleo de este mundo parece estar lleno.  
-Es cuestión de tiempo. Nuestros científicos están poniendo a punto sistemas para absorberla y reconducirla. Así no dañará a las personas.  
-Esperemos que lo logren pronto. Solo por eso hay muchos que desearían volver a la Tierra.  
-Que vuelvan, mejor no tener descontentos infiltrados entre nosotros.-Replicó Karst.-  
-Lo malo amigo mío.- Repuso Corindón posando una mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutor.- Es que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder moradores. Aquí nacen muy pocos niños. Quizás también esa extraña energía sea responsable de eso.  
-Sí, lo sé. Y por si fuera poco somos muy escasos. Hay muchas parejas que tienen lazos de sangre. Primos, incluso tíos y sobrinos. Lo sé, hasta hermanos en algunos casos. No es algo que nos guste pero estamos obligados a ello. - Admitió Karst, aseverando sin embargo.- Quizás en la Tierra haya personas descontentas también. Invitémoslas a venir. Y también sería deseable que os proclamásemos rey, para subrayar todavía más la independencia de nuestro mundo. Y sobre todo estar en pie de igualdad con la Tierra y sus llamados soberanos.

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Podría ser una solución. Pero para ello deberían retomar el contacto con la Tierra. Y eso podría ser peligroso. Era una decisión muy complicada y requería de una votación de los notables. Al igual que su ascenso al trono. De modo que al día siguiente se reunieron en asamblea. Muchos de los miembros de las familias más relevantes se dieron cita allí. Para entronizar a su nuevo soberano hubo unanimidad. Sin embargo en el tema del acercamiento a la Tierra si existía una clara división. Uno de los que tomó la palabra, partidario del aislamiento, se presentó declarando.

-Hermanos de Némesis. Yo, Crimson Rubí, del clan Kurozuki, no estoy dispuesto a volver a la Tierra. Todos sabemos el motivo que trajo a nuestros padres aquí. Al menos a los míos.  
\- A muchos les sucedió lo mismo.- Terció una mujer.- Vinieron aquí víctimas de la intolerancia. Su amor en ese planeta estaba proscrito. No quiero que nadie sufra lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar.  
-Sí, tienes razón, - convino otro, dándose a su vez a conocer.- Los del clan Green tenemos la misma opinión.- Serenity y Endimión gobiernan con mano de hierro la Tierra y la Luna. Apoyados por su reina títere, Neherenia. Esa loca del espejo…  
\- Si, está claro que en la Tierra no nos quieren.- Remachó el miembro del clan Kurozuki.- Y nosotros tampoco a ellos.  
-Y sin embargo. Quizás podría existir una posibilidad de comprendernos.- Intervino entonces otra mujer, de larga cabellera entre morena y violeta.-  
-Kim, ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces.- Repuso Rubí dirigiéndose a ella con tono entre irritado y condescendiente.-

 

Ambos compartían color azul de ojos también, si bien el pelo del joven era casi pelirrojo. Al momento su interlocutora replicó.

-Nuestros padres sufrieron sí. Pero no deseaban lo mismo para nosotros. –Declaró dirigiéndose ahora al resto de la asamblea.- Mi difunto padre siempre quiso que pudiéramos retornar un día. Y mi madre desearía que hubiéramos podido conocer a los parientes que tenemos allí.  
-Sí, nuestro padre, en honor de quién fui llamado y nuestra madre eran habitantes de ese mundo del que ni recuerdo el nombre. Que está incluso más lejos.- Replicó Crimson Rubí para añadir con escepticismo.- Recuerdo escuchar aquellos relatos siendo niño. Pero la mayor parte de esas historias son precisamente eso. Aquí nadie recuerda ya como llegar a ese mundo. Ese legendario agujero de gusano que nos comunicaba con él desapareció durante “el gran sueño”  
-No debemos salirnos de la cuestión.- Terció otro hombre de pelo castaño, presentándose como componente del clan Gneis.- Es la Tierra la que nos ocupa ahora. Yo también voto por mantenernos apartados de ella. Nada bueno podemos esperar de sus reyes.  
-Son inmortales a la par que poderosos.- Afirmó el componente del clan Green.- Según nuestras cuentas la Tierra está ahora en el siglo veintinueve de su era. Esos reyes ya la gobernaban en el siglo veintiuno.  
-Todos, incluso ellos, debimos de quedar congelados de algún modo.- Terció Kim, cuya sólida formación científica le permitió afirmar.- Hay estudios que lo demuestran. Al menos hemos permanecido en estado de animación suspendida durante ocho siglos. A juzgar por el decaimiento de los isótopos radioactivos.  
-Esos monarcas ya eran viejos entonces.- Replicó Rubí, recordando.- Nuestros abuelos llegaron a conocerles. E incluso nuestros bisabuelos. Extendieron por una Tierra ya superpoblada, esa maldita inmortalidad. No quiero ni imaginar cómo estará ese mundo ahora. Deben de estar luchando por cada brizna de hierba que les quede para comer. Yo digo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos fuera de su alcance. O nos invadirán a la búsqueda de espacio para alojar a sus excedentes.  
-Quizás algunos habitantes más nos vendrían muy bien.- Terció el ahora rey.-Tenemos demasiada endogamia. Hasta ha habido que recurrir a la ingeniería genética para evitar malformaciones. Como ya sabéis.  
-Señor, no creo que nos enviaran unos pocos.- Declaró Rubí, añadiendo al hilo de lo expuesto por su majestad.- Además, con esas técnicas de ingeniería genética que hemos ido desarrollando en estos años podemos tener hijos entre miembros de nuestras propias familias sin caer en la endogamia.  
-A costa de alterar el código genético.- Le recordó Kim, tomando su propio cabello entre sus dedos para ilustrar sus palabras.- Eso tuve que hacer yo para evitar problemas. Incluso la menstruación se ve afectada por estas condiciones. La única solución hasta ahora para estos y otros problemas ha sido la de modificar nuestro ADN. Debido a los pocos habitantes que somos. Pero eso tiene riesgos. Nuestros métodos no eran demasiado avanzados. Así, mi hijo Grafito por ejemplo, podría sufrir las consecuencias.  
-¿Te quejas porque tu pelo o el suyo hayan cambiado de color?- Sonrió Crimson, agregando.- El mío es pelirrojo. Y el de mi hijo rojo por completo. ¿Y qué?...eso no es ningún problema.  
-Lo digo por la alteración de nuestros genes. Aún no sabemos qué consecuencias podría tener, en unión a la energía oscura.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Desde que nuestros padres llegaron aquí y comenzaron a tratar de terraformar este mundo se percataron de ello.

 

La mujer recordaba siendo una adolescente. Cuando iba a aprender con su padre. ¡Cómo le añoraba! Él le enseñó muchas cosas. Una vez, estando en el centro geológico de su mundo, tras retornar de un pase del exterior protegidos por trajes espaciales y un vehículo, la chica, tras ducharse y descontaminarse. Fue a verle a la sala y le dijo.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?  
-Claro Kimberly.- Asintió su padre al que le había vuelto a dar un ataque de tos.-  
-¿Estás bien, papá?- Se preocupó ella.-  
-Si cariño. Tranquila.- Pudo decir él en cuanto aquello cesó.-

 

Lo cierto es que Crimson estaba cada vez más débil. Su hija no desconocía la causa. Lo comentó con algún médico y también con su propia madre. Ahora que volvían a casa no dijo nada al respecto. Fue al llegar y saludar a Kurozuki, que había retornado del trabajo también.

-Hola mamá- Sonrió la joven.-  
-Hola Kim. ¿Qué tal van las clases prácticas?- Se interesó ésta.-  
-Estupendamente.- Afirmó la interpelada, fijándose ahora en su progenitora.- Hemos avanzado mucho.

 

Y es que Kurozuki ya mostraba a su vez esos primeros síntomas de decaimiento. Pese a ser bastante más joven que su marido. No obstante aquel pelo prematuramente encanecido, quizás más arrugas de las que debiera y fases de debilidad que se hacían crónicas, le daban una apariencia que evidenciaba casi la misma edad que él. Pese a todo parecía llevarlo bien. Al menos nunca daba la impresión de resentirse y siempre intentaba parecer animosa y optimista ante su hija, La muchacha entonces quiso sacar el tema de un modo indirecto al comentar, al hilo de la pregunta que le había hecho antes su madre.

\- Todavía no puedo creer la cantidad de minerales que debe de tener el núcleo de nuestro planeta. ¡Cuánto hierro, plomo y níquel deben de existir ahí abajo para que nuestra gravedad sea prácticamente como la terrestre!  
-Si cariño.- Repuso Crimson, con pelo canoso y sus cansados ojos violetas, mirándola con afecto para añadir.- Némesis es el planetoide con más recursos minerales que pudimos encontrar.  
-Me gustaría que, algún día pudiéramos desentrañar el origen de esa misteriosa energía oscura.- Comentó la muchacha.- Es sumamente poderosa, pero no somos capaces de controlarla debidamente, y eso me preocupa.  
-Si.- Admitió su madre ahora.- Baña todo lo que hay en este mundo. Desde el suelo hasta el agua que tanto nos ha costado ir trayendo de los cometas cercanos. Y es imposible eliminarla. Pero es lo que hay…  
-A la larga eso será malo para nosotros.- Repuso su hija.- Si tan solo pudiéramos usar su poder sin vernos afectados.  
-Tu madre tiene razón. Debemos aceptar lo que tenemos, Kim.- Le sonrió su padre.- Todos sabemos los peligros y el coste a medio y largo plazo. Pero hicimos nuestra elección cuando vinimos aquí.- Añadió tomando de una mano a su esposa.-  
-Debió de ser terrible para vosotros tener que huir dejándolo todo atrás.- Suspiró Kimberly.-  
-Fue duro y muy triste, no te vamos a negar la evidencia. Renunciamos a nuestras familias y la belleza y comodidades de nuestro planeta. - Le respondió su madre, quién, sin embargo, animó su gesto con una sonrisa para añadir.- Sin embargo, tu padre y yo hemos sido muy felices aquí. Y más cuando nacisteis tú y tu hermano.  
-Por cierto.- Terció Crimson.- ¿Dónde está Crimson junior?  
-Supongo que jugando por ahí.- Declaró Kurozuki moviendo la cabeza.- Este chico siempre está tratando de pasarlo bien.  
-Es un niño todavía.- Le defendió el orgulloso padre.- Deja que juegue y sea feliz. Todo lo que pueda serlo. Igual que tú, hija.  
-Ya tengo casi los dieciocho años, papá.- Afirmó ella.- Mamá tenía esa misma edad cuando llegó según me contasteis. Y además tengo que trabajar muy duro para cursar mis estudios de geología y ayudaros.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Intervino su madre acariciándola en una mejilla.- Pero que eso no te haga renunciar a la felicidad. Conoce a algún buen chico y forma un hogar. Porque tanto tú como tu hermano sois lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestro legado. Y un día vosotros y los de vuestra generación, proseguiréis la labor que nosotros comenzamos.

 

La chica asintió. Eso deseaba, no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Pasaron años, recordó. Su padre finalmente murió por aquella enfermedad que a buen seguro estaba provocada por esa maldita energía oscura. Su madre, pese a seguir viva, cada vez estaba más delicada de salud. Al menos su hermano Crimson Rubí creció y si se convirtió en un hombre responsable. Quizás demasiado. Y ella misma pudo cumplir con ese deseo de sus padres, conoció a un buen chico, se casó y era razonablemente feliz. Entonces salió de aquellas reflexiones, la reunión del consejo proseguía. Otro miembro tomó la palabra ante la atenta mirada de su propio hermano y de ella misma.

-Desgraciadamente no nos quedan otras opciones más que proseguir con nuestro modo de vida.- Terció Gneis.- Es un alto precio el que tenemos que pagar, solo por vivir aquí. Pero tenemos que ser valerosos y luchar por nuestro mundo y nuestros conciudadanos.  
-Exactamente. - Intervino Corindón.- El grupo científico me ha dicho que trabajan sin descanso. Y no todo será malo. Puede que tengamos que sufrir aún durante unos años más, pero al final, seguro que saldremos adelante.  
-Por ahora, lo que menos debe preocuparnos es si el color del pelo o de los ojos es raro. Dentro de poco para nuestros hijos y los de ellos, será algo normal.- Sentenció Crimson con mejor talante.-  
-Sin ir más lejos mi nuera Topacita luce un tono acorde con el nombre de nuestro clan.- Intervino Green.- Y mi nieta Maray en cambio, es de cabello castaño claro. Por cierto, le gustó mucho ese nombre. Aunque no sea habitual entre nosotros.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Kim.- Gracias por tu inspirada sugerencia.

 

La mujer sonrió, de hecho ella se lo sugirió a su amiga. Recordaba como de pequeña, su propia madre le hablaba de una chica que conoció cuando era niña y vivía en ese mundo lejano. Una hermosa joven, alta y amable que tuvo que irse a un largo viaje. Cuando Topacita y ella charlaban, al poco de que ésta quedase embarazada, Kimberly se lo sugirió. Fue lo único agradable de esa reunión. La joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Corindón estuviera en lo cierto. Pero, pese a que él animó a tratar de acercarse al mundo madre tanto Gneis como otros importantes notables tenían muchos recelos e incluso temor de hacerlo. De modo que tras la votación y posterior recuento, tal y como ella se temía, ganó el no. La gente de Némesis estaría condenada a no comunicarse con la Tierra. Por más que le pesara ya no se podía hacer más. La joven salió de la sala y aguardó fuera. No tenía demasiado interés en el resto de asuntos del día. En eso desde luego que no coincidía con su hermano quién expresó su satisfacción cuando el pleno finalmente terminó y se reunió con ella. Lo comentaron en tanto se marchaban.

-Celebro que haya primado la sensatez.- Declaró con alivio.-  
-No creo que sea muy sensato dar la espalda al hogar de nuestros padres.- le recriminó Kim.-  
-Mi hermana la idealista.- Repuso el joven moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que de la Tierra solo pueden venirnos problemas?  
-Yo solo sé que un día ese mundo fue el planeta natal de nuestros antepasados. Y que es mucho más rico y saludable que este planetucho.- Se molestó ella.-  
-Este planetucho como tú lo llamas es la obra y el resultado de una vida entera de sacrificio de nuestros padres y de otros pioneros como ellos.- Contestó un irritado Crimson Rubí a su vez. Añadiendo con amargura.- Nuestro padre murió tratando de legarnos un mundo mejor.  
-Eso es algo que siempre admiraré.- Afirmó su interlocutora enfadada también cuando remachó.- Y te recuerdo que yo viví eso más de cerca que tú. Precisamente por ello sería estupendo poder contar con los habitantes de la Tierra como amigos y aliados para que nos ayudasen a purificar y limpiar este mundo.  
-Si esos habitantes terrestres no hubiesen sido tan mezquinos y sus soberanos tan intransigentes nuestros propios padres no hubiesen tenido la necesidad de venir a vivir aquí en primer lugar.- Argumentó su hermano casi con tono de desesperación.- Sé que eres la mayor pero también yo he visto a nuestra madre a veces, en silencio, acariciando esas pocas posesiones que trajo de su planeta de origen. Añorando a su familia y sufriendo en silencio por eso. No me subestimes. No soy un monstruo. Si no creyese que el contacto con la Tierra es perjudicial para nosotros hubiera sido el primero en votar a favor de él. Aunque solamente fuera para poder ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mamá y más desde que papá murió. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?...

 

Kimberly suspiró con resignación y tras unos segundos de silencio tomó la palabra con un tinte más conciliador.

-Sé que estamos separados por muchas cosas y que no pensamos igual. Pero sigues siendo mi hermano y te quiero. No discutamos otra vez. Y sobre todo enfrente de mamá. Sé muy bien que no deseas verla sufrir.  
-En eso estaré siempre de acuerdo contigo.- Admitió su contertulio más calmado ya.-

 

Al fin, Crimson Rubí se despidió, se iba a su propio hogar pues se emancipó de casa al poco de entrar en el consejo. Por su parte Kim ya estaba casada y tampoco vivía con su madre. No obstante, nada más volver de esa reunión fue a verla. La mujer estaba pintando en el salón. Aquello le encantaba. Lo cierto es que Kurozuki quiso ser artista de niña pero luego las circunstancias de la vida cambiaron dramáticamente su sueño. Cuando llegó al duro e inhóspito planeta Némesis tuvo que aprender otro oficio. Durante años se afanó en contribuir a crear estructuras que protegieran a sus habitantes de los peligros del espacio exterior. Trabajó mucho tiempo junto a su amado esposo. Él murió hacía ya cinco años. Pudiera ser que por esa extraña energía que provenía del interior del planeta. O quizás por culpa de las radiaciones cósmicas a las que se expusieron por mor de su trabajo. Ahora pensaba en él, en tanto daba unos retoques a ese cuadro inspirado en los paisajes de su niñez. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de su hija.

-Hola mamá. Ya hemos terminado…  
-Supongo que tendré que resignarme a seguir mirando mis cuadros para ver este paisaje, ¿verdad?- Suspiró ésta con tristeza.-  
-Lo siento.- Pudo decir su interlocutora.- Ya sabes que eran mayoría. No podíamos hacernos ilusiones.  
-Hasta tu propio hermano estaba en contra.- Dijo Kurozuki con pesar para declarar.- ¿Sabes una cosa, hija?...muchas veces sueño con los bosques y los parques de mi mundo. Con los que tenían mis abuelos en la Tierra. Y hubiera deseado que tú, tu hermano, tu esposo y vuestro hijo, los conocierais…  
-Bueno, puede que la próxima vez, cuando venga el próximo perihelio.- Repuso la muchacha tratando de animar a su contertulia.- No pierdas la esperanza, mamá.

 

Pero ésta movió la cabeza, apesadumbrada para decir.

-Seré una anciana para entonces. Y pese a la larga vida de los habitantes de la Tierra, no creo que quede ya nadie de mi familia…  
-¡No te desanimes! La tecnología avanza. Hacemos grandes progresos. Dentro de poco se reducirá el tiempo del viaje.- Afirmó la chica en un vano intento de transmitir optimismo a su madre.-

 

Kurozuki pese a todo sonrió llena de nostalgia al ver esa expresión…Apenas si pudo decir, tratando de no emocionarse.

-Cada vez que pones esa cara me la recuerdas…eres igual a mi abuela. Todavía veo su rostro cuando me contaba alguna historia y me sonreía. Recuerdo igualmente a mi abuelo…tantas cosas que dejé atrás. A mis padres y a mi hermano. Aunque nunca me arrepentí, en cuanto te tuve a ti y luego te casaste. Durante todos estos años tu padre y yo fuimos muy felices. A pesar de que nuestro amor naciera de algo vedado. Lo triste es que él ya no está aquí para conocer a nuestro nieto… y que vosotros no podréis conocer a vuestros parientes.

 

Su hija la escuchaba apenada. La pobre Kurozuki era cada vez más propensa a esas fases de melancolía que parecían guardar una estrecha relación con su deterioro físico. Cada vez se cansaba más y enfermaba muy a menudo. Pese a todo, la muchacha esbozó una leve sonrisa y replicó animosa.

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas. Somos felices aquí. A pesar de todos sus inconvenientes Némesis es un mundo hermoso. Puede que no como lo que tú recuerdas, pero un día lo será. Ya lo verás. Continuaremos trabajando y algún día te prometo que iremos a ver ese planeta Tierra que tanto añoras.

 

Y tras darla un cariñoso beso y un abrazo Kimberly dejó a su madre sumida en esos pensamientos. La envejecida mujer recordaba ahora aquel día en el que su vida cambió para siempre, cuando tomó la decisión de seguir a su amado hasta Némesis y logró finalmente reunirse con él. Le aguardó con una sonrisa en tanto algunos de los dirigentes del planeta iban a buscarle y le traían. En cuando él la vio su rostro fue el total reflejo del asombro.

-¡Loren! – Exclamó sin poderlo creer.-

 

La chica corrió a abrazarle, él la envolvió entre sus brazos y se besaron, larga y apasionadamente. Tanto Gneis, ese tipo de pelo cano y mediana estatura, como el príncipe Corindón, un hombre alto y rubio, de apenas quizás cuarenta años, sonrieron. Fue el líder quién, simuló presentarles.

-Señor…- Se detuvo antes de proseguir, rectificando.- Bueno, ahora señor Crimson en nuestro mundo. Tengo el placer de presentarle a la señorita Kurozuki. Ha venido a compartir su vida con nosotros.  
-Bueno, supongo que, sobre todo con usted - Sonrió Gneis.-

 

Ahora la pareja de enamorados se abrazó escuchando declarar a su líder.

-Como las rocas es nuestra determinación, por ello nos hemos puesto estos nombres. Para que nunca se nos olvide el propósito que nos une. Algún día retornaremos a la Tierra y aboliremos la tiranía de Endimión y Serenity. Hasta entonces viviremos en paz y luchando por hacer prosperar nuestro nuevo hogar.  
-Quisiera pedirles algo.- Pudo decir él, mirando a la chica con patente amor para declarar.- Que sean testigos de mi solicitud.

 

Y arrodillándose ante la atónita joven le preguntó.

-¿Por qué Loren?... ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu familia y venir aquí?  
-Porque mi vida no valía nada estando lejos de ti.- Repuso con dulzura la chica que le recordó.- Y ya no soy esa niña. Ahora soy una mujer adulta, oficialmente he cumplido la mayoría de edad y me llamo Kurozuki.  
-¿Has hecho eso por mí? Has renunciado a casa y a todo lo que habías conocido. Para reunirte conmigo aquí. - Musitó él con visible asombro.- No sé qué decir…

 

La muchacha sonrió con algunas lágrimas y pudo responder con tono entrecortado y emotivo.

-Solo di que me quieres…y todo habrá merecido la pena.

 

Él se levantó tomándola en brazos y tras dejarla suavemente en el suelo y volver a arrodillarse se sacó un anillo de rubíes que le regalaron cuando llegó y, ofreciéndoselo a la chica, le pidió.

-Antes estos testigos te pido que seas mi esposa. Quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo.

 

La joven le miró llena de sorpresa aunque enseguida sonrió de forma luminosa. No tardó en asentir emocionada. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Su prometido se levantó y volvieron a besarse. El propio príncipe declaró con satisfacción.

-Así se escribe la historia. En este mundo perdido y diminuto, donde todos deberemos trabajar con tesón. Aquí vuestro amor no está prohibido. Es más, celebraremos cualquier unión que pueda traerle a Némesis hijos e hijas que formen una nueva generación. Por el poder que me han concedido sus ciudadanos, mis súbditos, os declaro marido y mujer.  
-Aunque no es necesario que le ordenes al novio que bese a su novia, Alteza.- Sonrió Gneis, puesto que ambos contrayentes llevaban haciéndolo de forma continuada durante toda esa improvisada ceremonia.-

 

Todos los presentes felicitaron a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Él entonces recordó una antigua y hermosa canción que parecía ajustarse perfectamente a ellos. La improvisada comitiva le ayudó con la música. Así se la dedicó a su nueva esposa, que se sonrió emocionada…

 

Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones  
para justificar todo el dolor interno  
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos  
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento 

Ellos dicen “Mamá nunca la amo demasiado”  
y, “Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto”  
Por eso ella se aleja del afecto humano  
Pero en algún reservado lugar 

Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior  
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto  
Y ella le dirá a él: 

”Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tú fueras...  
Si tú fueras mi chico  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo  
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? “ 

No puede recordar algún tiempo  
en el que se haya sentido necesitada  
Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica 

Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándola  
Y culpándola de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos  
Ella dice, “El amor es como un lugar desértico”  
Alcanzado por la fe humana 

Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para él  
Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua y  
Cambia tu decisión, guíate 

Manda una señal que ella está desesperada  
Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas  
Que placentero sueño 

Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tú fueras...  
Si tú fueras mi chico  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo  
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico?

(To the Moon and Back, Savage Garden, crédito al autor)

 

No hubo más banquete que un almuerzo improvisado a base de sencillas viandas y un poco de fruta, pero eso a ellos no les importó. Al contrario, deseosos como estaban de tener intimidad. Al fin, su recién declarado esposo la llevó hasta su apartamento. Allí la entró en brazos, se desnudaron y consumaron su unión. Kurozuki gimió de dolor en un principio cuando fue penetrada por vez primera. Después aquello pasó y pudo disfrutar del amor en toda su extensión. Así comenzaron juntos su nueva vida…dispuestos a crear un nuevo futuro…

-Y lo único que lamento tras todos estos años es que tú te hayas ido, mi amor.- Suspiró la anciana llena de melancolía.- Te fuiste hace ya tanto tiempo…A un lugar en el que en esta ocasión no puedo alcanzarte. Al menos todavía. Solo yo fui capaz de conocerte de verdad. Lo mucho que sacrificaste por todos.

 

Por su parte Kim estuvo observando durante unos instantes a su madre, escondida tras la puerta de salida. La verdad, estaba algo preocupada. De un tiempo a esta parte la pobre mujer no dejaba de recordar a su fallecido esposo y su pasada juventud. Movió la cabeza y volvió a su casa. Allí estaban su marido y su hermano Crimson aguardando, en tanto daban de cenar al pequeño Grafito de tan solo un año de edad.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Quiso saber el hermano de la joven que era precisamente el encargado de tratar que el niño aceptara una cuchara llena de papilla.-  
-De ver a nuestra madre. Quizás deberías ir alguna vez.- Le reprochó con tono algo molesto.-  
-He estado muy ocupado.- Se defendió él. Dándole otra cucharada al crío.- Sin ir más lejos con la votación.  
-Lo mismo que yo. Haberme acompañado.  
-Tuve que pasar primero por casa.- Argumentó el joven.- También tengo mi propia familia.

 

Kim movió la cabeza pero no quiso replicar. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano no tenía valor para mirar a la cara a la madre de ambos, sobre todo porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que él había votado. Decidió dejarlo estar. No quería mezclar asuntos familiares con política.

-Bueno…déjame a mí, anda. – Le pidió tratando de sonar conciliadora en tanto tomaba la cuchara para terminar de darle la cena a su hijo.-  
-Vamos, no hace falta que discutáis.- Le pidió Roger, el esposo de Kim, tratando de sonar con desenfado.- Se supone que sois del mismo clan. ¡Si hasta me adoptasteis a mí!

 

El marido de Kimberly provenía de una familia que llegó de las primeras pero que quiso mantener sus nombres terráqueos. En aquellos días eso no estaba bien visto entre los pioneros. Sin embargo el chico se casó con ella, miembro del prestigioso clan Kurozuki, y aceptó cambiar sus apellidos. Así lo recordaban todos. Y tras unos instantes en los que ninguno habló, mirando al niño terminar la papilla, fue la muchacha la que finalmente suspiró.

-Mamá está triste. Tenía la remota esperanza de que el consejo aprobara el acercamiento.  
-Ya sabes lo que opino de eso. No repitamos lo de antes. Nada bueno nos vendría de la Tierra.- Declaró su hermano.-  
-Echa mucho de menos sus orígenes.- Repuso ella con pesar.- Eso lo debes comprender.  
-Lo entiendo y es normal. – Contestó su contertulio esta vez con tono más considerado e incluso compasivo.- Mamá se va haciendo mayor, papá murió, nosotros somos ya adultos y con una familia propia. A ella le quedan solo sus recuerdos. Y se aferra a ellos. Las ilusiones de un pasado que en su memoria tan gastada seguramente es mejor de lo que seguramente fue. No lo pienses más. 

 

Su hermana movió la cabeza. Estaba claro que Crimson no tenía el más mínimo interés por sus raíces. De todas formas fue él quien, de modo más animado, le comentó.

-Te fuiste muy rápido tras la votación sobre la Tierra, te perdiste la mejor parte mientras estabas esperándome fuera.  
-¿Cuál?- Le preguntó su interlocutora, con visible curiosidad ahora.-  
-Ya se han decidido los territorios a repartir.- Le contó su hermano ésta vez con visible contento.- Y… ¡tachan! Tienes delante al flamante Marqués de Crimson.

 

Eso hizo animarse a Kim. Durante el último año la superficie de Némesis se había parcelado y dividido en regiones administrativas. Ellos aceptaron ocuparse de una parte para construir nuevas zonas de cultivos y habitables. A tal fin, se denominaron como marquesados, condados o ducados. Los primeros serían espacios totalmente nuevos y sin nada construido. Las fronteras en expansión del planeta. Los segundos se concedían a aquellos que iban a poblarlos con un grupo reducido de familias bajo la misma consanguineidad. Algunos estaban en lugares algo comprometidos por la afluencia de energía descontrolada. Y los últimos eran para familiares de los primeros habitantes y líderes de ese pequeño mundo. Zonas extensas y privilegiadas. Rubí le explicó.

-A fin tenemos nuestro marquesado. Mi esposa Agatha y yo trabajamos mucho para conseguirlo. Con suerte nuestro hijo Lamproite será un hombre poderoso y respetado el día de mañana.  
-Me alegro por vosotros.- Afirmó su hermana sin demasiado entusiasmo en realidad.-  
-Podríais hacer lo mismo si quisierais.- La animó Crimson, que ahora se dirigió a su cuñado para aseverar.- Hay muchas zonas todavía que pueden poblarse. Quizás seas las más duras, pero…  
-No me seduce mucho la idea de vivir en sitios tan inestables.- Replicó el aludido.-  
-Es una pena. Mira Kim. Sin ir más lejos, por ejemplo, tu amiga Topacita será duquesa al estar casada con Topace, el hijo de Gneis. Y su hija heredará eso. Corindón ha quedado confirmado como príncipe gobernante y soberano y su consejero Karst también ha sido hecho duque. ¡Ahí es dónde está el poder, y yo voy a formar parte de él!  
-Yo no quiero el poder. Solo espero que podamos crear un hermoso planeta para nuestros hijos y los descendientes que ellos tendrán.- Suspiró Kimberly, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño, que lucía un tono de pelo azul oscuro intenso.- Que disfruten de paz y de felicidad. La que intentamos construir a costa de tantas penalidades.

 

Su marido asintió. Y su hermano lo dejó correr. Los años pasaron, prosiguieron trabajando duramente. Pese a los problemas derivados de esa extraña energía oscura la siguieron empleando para abastecer al planeta. Los cambios genéticos también dañaron seriamente algunos órganos y funciones vitales y la esperanza de vida para los habitantes de ese pequeño mundo se redujo a veces de forma dramática. A pesar de todo ello cada vez más y más extensión de Némesis se iba colonizando y la población aumentaba despacio. Parecía mentira pero el siguiente perihelio se acercaba. Grafito ya era un hombre, miembro del consejo y primo de Lamproite, el heredero del marquesado de Crimson, que, como su padre deseó antes de morir a una temprana edad, se había afanado por engrandecerlo. Además, tenía mucha influencia sobre Coraíon, el hijo del rey, al que le unía una gran amistad. Y para remachar su importancia el marqués se casó con una joven del clan Gneis. Su hermano menor Berilo, no fue tan afortunado y se lamentaba de que no fuera a heredar el título, aunque recibió un condado menor, en uno de los lugares más inhóspitos del ya de por sí duro planeta. Por su parte, Kim y Roger tuvieron otra hija, de nombre Idina, que era muy graciosa y pizpireta. Realmente la alegría de su abuela. Kimberly la dejaba muchas veces al cuidado de Kurozuki. La anciana que dormitaba ahora, recordaba años atrás, siendo su nieta pequeña.

-Dime abuela. ¿Es verdad que te recuerdo a tu madre? - Quiso saber la niña una de aquellas veces.-  
-Si mi amor. Tienes un color de pelo castaño claro que es la única gran diferencia.- Pero tus gestos y tu mirada… ¡Ay cariño!… a veces cuando cierro los ojos me parece estar en mi casa, con mis padres…y mis abuelos.  
-¿Si? ¿Y cómo eran?- Le preguntó la cría.-

 

Kurozuki sonrió. Le enternecía ver aquella carita con esos grandes ojos azules preguntarle de ese modo tan cándido y lleno de interés. Le contó muchas historias, al menos de las que todavía recordaba. Le habló de un gran libro que las contenía y de muchas personas.

-¿Entonces ella era tu abuela, como tú eres mi abuela?- Inquirió la cría.-  
-Si cariño. Ella habría sido tu tatarabuela.- Le aclaró a la pequeña.- Y ojalá hubieran podido conocerte. Y tú a ellos…-Suspiró ahora más apenada.-  
-Mamá dice que dentro de poco estaremos cerca de la Tierra.- Le contó la niña.- A lo mejor podemos ir a verles.  
-La Tierra…y también mi mundo natal. - Musitó la anciana.- Hace ya tanto tiempo…me parece un sueño…

 

Kurozuki abrió los ojos, su pelo, encanecido ya hasta ser casi totalmente blanco, estaba revuelto. Se había quedado traspuesta en el sofá. Ahora oía una voz de mujer joven. Le costó volver a la realidad. Era su nieta, sí, pero ya adulta, la que le decía con afecto.

-Abuela, te has quedado dormida.  
-Cariño.- Sonrió débilmente ella añadiendo con un susurro.- No sé ni qué hora es.  
-Las catorce horas estándar.- Le respondió la muchacha.- Tienes que comer algo.  
-No tengo hambre.- Repuso con tono apagado su interlocutora.-  
-Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico. - La riñó afectuosamente su nieta.- Y papá y mamá se enfadarán conmigo si no me haces caso.

 

Al final la mujer condescendió y se tomó una sopa y un poco de queso. Idina la miraba no sin pesar. Su abuela ya estaba delicada de salud, pese a no ser tan mayor. Al menos no lo hubiese sido en la Tierra. Sin embargo, en Némesis, como ya se temieron sus primeros moradores, pese a los avances de la tecnología, aquella energía de ese planeta que tanto les ayudó para dar luz, calor, e incluso comenzar a crear una atmósfera artificial, fue también muy dañina para sus primeros habitantes. Muchos de los órganos de personas como Kurozuki y los de su generación habían envejecido prematuramente. La joven no podía dejar de entristecerse, viendo a su abuela en ese estado de postración. Ya apenas si era capaz de levantarse de la cama…

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo tratando de animarla.- El consejo se reunirá dentro de poco. Votarán sobre tomar contacto con la Tierra en el próximo perihelio. Y esta vez hay una mayoría que dirá que sí. Mi hermano es entusiasta. Y algunos otros miembros importantes de la nobleza, también.

 

Su interlocutora pudo sonreír, aquello la llenó de felicidad. Tomó una mano de su nieta entre las suyas, ya arrugadas, y le pidió entre unas cuantas toses…

-Si vas algún día a la Tierra, visita a la reina de la Luna Nueva… seguro que mi amiga, la princesa… ¡oh, Dios mío! ya ni recuerdo su nombre. Ésta memoria mía…-Se lamentó para proseguir.- Bueno, tuvo que suceder a su madre hace ya mucho tiempo. Y dile…dile que Loren le envía recuerdos…ese era mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre…  
-Claro abuela.- Sonrió tiernamente la muchacha.- Bueno, ahora tienes que descansar.  
-Estoy cansada.- Admitió la anciana, no sin antes tratar de animarse y preguntar.- Pero cuéntame cariño. ¿Sigues viendo a ese chico?...  
-¿A Ópalo?- Si.- Reconoció la joven que ahora se sonrojó un poco.- Nos queremos abuela. Espero que a nuestros padres no les parezca mal.  
-No sé por qué iba a tener que parecerles mal.- Sonrió su contertulia para sentenciar.- Estar enamorado y ser correspondido es lo más bonito del mundo, cielo.

 

La chica sonrió más animada, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuela, declaró con tintes de complicidad.

-De hecho te voy a decir un secreto. Me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado…Además es mi primo, el hijo del conde Berilo de la región de Ayakashi. Pero todavía somos muy jóvenes. Él me ha pedido que antes le dé tiempo para engrandecer sus dominios. A mí eso no me importa, pero…es que eso de que seamos primos…

 

Y viendo la expresión de felicidad que translucía su nieta, combinada con esa última de ligera inquietud, la anciana sonrió más ampliamente para declarar.

-Se nota que eres feliz, mi niña. No lo dudes. Seguro que sea hijo de conde o no, sea primo tuyo o no, debe de quererte. O no tendrías esa mirada tan luminosa. Procura no perderla nunca…Y si lo que quiere es tiempo antes de la boda, dáselo. Pero mantente junto a él. La ceremonia es lo de menos.

 

La aludida sonrió afectuosamente y tras besar nuevamente a su abuela y acomodarla en la cama se despidió. Tenía mucho que hacer, sobre todo, ver a su prometido para que él la acompañara a casa de sus padres a pedir su mano. Era esta una vieja tradición terrestre que algunos sectores en Némesis estaban popularizando. Otras modas también recorrían a los jóvenes, como algunos tipos de atuendos realmente llamativos. Trajes de baño, largos vestidos o cortísimas faldas para ellas o pantalones de camuflaje, o trajes de etiqueta para ellos. Era de lo más variado. La razón estaba en que desde algunos sectores se animaba a la población a desempolvar los viejos recuerdos de sus ancestros sobre la Tierra. Las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de los años y las nuevas generaciones tenían curiosidad y deseos de viajar hasta allí y conocer ese mítico mundo. De poco valían ya los cada vez más escasos miembros de la vida social o política de Némesis que predicaban la desconfianza hacia los monarcas de la Tierra y la Luna.

-¡Cariño! – Llegó la joven visiblemente contenta, al encuentro de su prometido.-

 

El futuro conde de Ayakashi la aguardaba en uno de aquellos parques que ya existían en Némesis. Si bien eran reducidos y con muy poca vegetación, a los habitantes de ese mundo les parecían un auténtico vergel. El joven, alto, moreno y de ojos azules. Sonrió al verla.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a tus padres?- Se interesó tras abrazarla y darla un largo beso.-  
-Solo a mi abuela. Fui a visitarla, la pobre está muy delicada de salud. -Le informó su prometida, algo apenada ahora.-  
-Tu abuela es una gran mujer. Una de las primeras grandes damas de Némesis. Gracias a ella y a otros de su generación, estamos todos aquí.- Declaró su primo.-  
-Su anhelo siempre fue volver a su mundo, visitar la Tierra y que nosotros pudiéramos conocerla.- Le comentó su interlocutora.-  
-Algún día eso será posible. Creo que dentro de poco saldrá finalmente una nave. Y por lo que sé, el propio príncipe Coraíon va a ir en misión diplomática. Quizás pueda incluso acompañarle.

 

La muchacha se entristeció al escuchar aquello. Ir a la Tierra llevaría muchísimo tiempo. Miró a su prometido de una forma tal que él sonrió, tomándola por los hombros y tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Es difícil que pueda acompañarle. De todos modos si me eligiera para nutrir su séquito no tardaríamos en retornar. ¡E imagina las ventajas! Eso nos daría mucha consideración en la corte.

 

Idina suspiró. Eso no le preocupaba. Solamente quería estar junto al que era el amor de su vida. Pero comprendía el deseo de él de engrandecer su clan. Dejando eso al margen por el momento los dos fueron a visitar a los padres de ella. Ambos aceptaron muy agradados ese compromiso. De hecho incluso dio tiempo a que Ópalo acompañase al príncipe Coraíon a la Tierra aprovechando el perihelio. Tras un viaje de varios meses al regresar todo eran buenas noticias, el heredero al trono incluso volvió comprometido con las bendiciones de su padre. De hecho se rumoreaba que una de las finalidades de su viaje había sido esa. Su novia, una princesa terrestre, llegó a Némesis un par de meses después. Se casaron al poco tiempo tras haberlo hecho anteriormente en la corte de la Luna, teniendo como padrinos a los propios Endimión y Serenity. Apenas al año siguiente tuvieron un hijo, le llamaron Diamante. Solo la muerte del rey Corindón empañó aquellos momentos de celebración. Su hijo Coraíon fue coronado rey firmando un acuerdo de paz y cooperación con la Tierra y la Luna. Por su parte Idina y su prometido se casaron al fin, tras el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe heredero. La dama Kurozuki pudo acudir pese a su precaria salud. 

-Muchas felicidades cariño.- Le dijo su abuela a la recién casada.-  
-Gracias.- Sonrió ella visiblemente emocionada.-  
-Te deseo que seas muy dichosa, y que tu marido te ame siempre.- Dijo la anciana.-

La muchacha asintió, realmente contenta, y entonces le dijo a su contertulia.

-Mi esposo te trajo un regalo de la Tierra.

 

Y Ópalo se aproximó mostrando un pequeño aparato. Era una especie de visor en tres dimensiones que proyectaba imágenes. El joven le explicó.

-Verá señora Kurozuki. Cuando el príncipe, bueno, su majestad ahora, y yo fuimos recibidos en palacio, la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión fueron muy amables. Nos preguntaron por nuestro mundo y por los que aquí vivían. Su alteza charló con ellos y entre tanto una de las princesas y guardianas de sus majestades se aproximó a mí…

 

Ópalo recordó en efecto como en tanto su príncipe entonces charlaba con la pareja real terrestre y la reina de la Luna Nueva…

-Celebramos vuestra llegada, Alteza. Y la de usted, conde.- Les saludó amablemente el rey Endimión, que lucía imponente con su traje de ceremonias blanco y su capa del mismo color.-  
-Os lo agradecemos profundamente, Majestades.- Repuso Coraíon haciendo una gentil inclinación.-  
-Sois la promesa del reencuentro de nuestros dos mundos.- Le sonrió Serenity, la hermosa y rubia soberana.- Será maravilloso que os unierais a nuestra confederación de reinos aliados de la Tierra y la Luna.  
-Nada me complacería más, mi Señora.- Convino el interpelado.-  
-Lo cierto es que la Tierra y la Luna somos unos reinos amigos y muy bien avenidos desde los tiempos de mi abuela la bella y gentil reina Neherenia.- Comentó la soberana Selene de la Luna Nueva, una mujer ya entrada en años, quizás en la cincuentena.-  
-¿Y qué fue de vuestros padres?- Quiso saber el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-Despertaron del gran sueño y vivieron una larga y feliz vida. Ellos no fueron tan afectados por el cristal de Plata como los reyes de la Tierra y la Luna Blanca, pero aun así reinaron largos años. Yo tuve que esperar bastante para ascender al trono y creedme, no lo deseaba.- Suspiró ahora con tristeza, para añadir.- Mi hijo Granate se casará algún día, espero que con una mujer buena y que le ame, como yo amo a mi esposo… y mi hija Amatista Nairía, pues bueno…Aquí está.- Sonrió mirando con orgullo a una joven rubia y alta, realmente hermosa, de ojos violetas profundos, que se acercó.

 

Ópalo la observó pasmado, admirando esa serena belleza, aunque todavía más que él, fue el príncipe Coraíon quién pareció quedarse prendado nada más verla. La besó en la mano con aire muy caballeresco. Pero el heredero del condado de Ayakashi fue a su vez saludado. Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azabache se le aproximó, junto con otras compañeras igualmente atractivas.

-Señor.- Le dijo ella con tono amable.- Soy la guerrera guardiana de los soberanos de Cristal Tokio y princesa de Marte. ¿Acaso vos sois Ópalo Ayakashi?  
-Si Alteza.- Repuso enseguida él, haciendo una marcada reverencia.- Para mí es un honor conocer a las legendarias princesas planetarias.

 

La mujer sonrió, entonces tomó una cajita que tenía sobre una cercana mesita de cristal y le dijo.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo, una gran amiga mía me dio esto. Apenas si la recuerdo vagamente. Fue antes del gran sueño. Quisiera que, si no os es mucha molestia y sabéis de alguien de su familia que viva en vuestro mundo, hicierais lo posible por entregársela.  
-Por supuesto Alteza, y decidme si sois tan amable. Princesa guerrera guardiana. ¿A qué familia debo dirigirme?  
-Bueno, creo que cuando se marchó allí se hizo llamar Kurozuki…  
-¡Kurozuki! No puede ser.- Exclamó él con asombro.- ¡Qué casualidad!…Veréis, mi prometida es de esa familia.  
¿Quién es vuestra prometida, señor?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Es Idina Kurozuki… Hija de Kimberly Kurozuki… Su abuela fue una de las primeras habitantes de nuestro mundo.  
-¡Loren!- Suspiró la princesa, añadiendo con voz queda y hasta emocionada.- Entonces ella y mi ahijado…¡él era!…

 

Marte trataba de recordar. Algo en su memoria no iba del todo bien. No se acordaba de muchas cosas. Quizás tras despertar de ese gran sueño hubiese olvidado gran parte de lo sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo tenía el recuerdo de aquellos nombres que le evocaban un gran cariño. Por su parte, Ópalo juraría que los ojos de esa mujer se empañaron y sus labios se contrajeron como si estuviera resistiendo a duras penas el deseo de romper a llorar. Preocupado le inquirió.

-¿Os sentís bien, Alteza?  
-Sí, muy bien.- Sonrió ella, sobreponiéndose a aquello.- No pasa nada. Solo os pido que le digáis a esa dama Kurozuki que, por lo que puedo recordar, su familia jamás la olvidó. Que vivieron felices hasta que les llegó la hora. Que siempre la quisieron y que se fueron en paz. Éste es el último testimonio que queda de su memoria. Entregádselo con todo mi afecto. ¿Haréis eso por mí?  
-Por supuesto. – Asintió el joven.- Será para mí un placer y un inmenso honor.

 

La princesa le devolvió el gesto y se retiró, reuniéndose con sus compañeras que, al parecer, le preguntaron de inmediato por aquella conversación. Así se lo refirió a la anciana que ahora lloraba sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Estás bien abuela?- Se preocupó Idina.-  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien.- Sonrió la aludida qué con tono entre impaciente y suplicante le pidió a Ópalo.- Hijo, por favor. ¿Podrías hacer funcionar eso?

 

Y el joven así lo hizo. Para sorpresa de todos aparecieron unas imágenes de personas que guardaban mucho parecido a los miembros de la familia. Algunas eran antiguas imágenes congeladas en el tiempo, fotografías las llamaban. Otras eran vídeos donde se veía a una joven de largo pelo moreno rizado. La emocionada anciana, apenas pudo musitar.

-¡Mi madre!…Cariño.- Le dijo a Idina tomando una de sus manos.- Se llamaba como tú…

 

La muchacha aferró la mano de su abuela con gran afecto. La sonrió emocionada también. Más cuando la anciana pudo decir.

-Ya puedo morir en paz. Después de haber visto esto…después de volver a verles…  
-No digas eso. Tienes que vivir muchos años más.- La animó Kimberly, junto a su propia hija, vestida ésta última de radiante novia.-  
-Si abuela, tendrás que acunar a tus bisnietos algún día.- Terció cariñosamente Idina.-  
-Anda mamá. No debes emocionarte tanto.- Le pidió Kim con una afectuosa prevención.-  
-Mira - le susurró su interlocutora sin hacer caso de eso, en tanto le señalaba imágenes.- Ahí están tus abuelos…tu padre…y hasta tus bisabuelos…  
-Sí, siempre me hablaste de ellos pero no teníamos ninguna imagen.- Afirmó su admirada hija.- Ahora puedo ver lo maravillosos que debieron ser…

 

La anciana asintió, estaba muy cansada pero inmensamente feliz. Tras ver aquello se despidió de todos y la llevaron a su casa. Allí se acostó, suspirando y recordando en sus sueños. Era joven otra vez. Volvía a ser aquella chiquilla de largos cabellos morenos, en vez de los blancos que lucía. Y no estaba sola. Su amado esposo se aproximaba hacia ella, y venía con compañía.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado mi amor. Ahora venimos a buscarte.

 

Y la ahora jovencita miró con expresión de asombro. Además de su marido vio a su otro tío, a su hermano, y a sus padres. También sus abuelos estaban allí. Tan jóvenes como en aquellas imágenes, tan maravillosos como les recordaba.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanita.- Comentó su hermano mayor, que quedase viviendo en otro mundo asimismo lejano de la Tierra, también perdido en el espacio y olvidado.-  
-Si cariño.- Añadió su padre.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estamos juntos otra vez.  
-Y esta vez sin volver a separarnos.- La sonrió su madre abrazándose a ella para añadir.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora todo está perdonado, siempre lo estuvo porque siempre te amamos. Ven con nosotros en paz. Has sido la madre de una gran estirpe…y la hija de tu hija lo será también.  
-Así es.- Convino su abuela.- Y todo volverá a su principio…  
-Ahora ven con nosotros, mi querida nieta. - La invitó su abuelo.- Ha llegado el momento para ti de ser por siempre feliz, Loren…

 

Sonó entonces una canción. La muchacha la recordaba, siendo niña, su abuelo la había cantado a veces. Ahora eran éste y su esposo quienes lo hacían. Con los coros de su otro tío y de sus padres y su hermano, que se unieron a ellos. Y la chica sonrió entre lágrimas. En tanto su marido alargaba su mano para tomar la de ella…

-Vamos, mi amor…es la hora…

“Nos vemos en la esquina del centro  
Te estaré esperando en un viejo taxi amarillo  
No lleves una maleta  
No necesitarás nada  
No habrá preocupaciones  
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Tengo mi boleto en la mano  
Oh, el precio pagado en su totalidad  
Nadie me puede detener  
Sus palabras no me herirán  
No hay sueños que me obsesionen  
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Me siento tan cansado en este problemático camino  
Desbloquear estas cadenas y gentilmente anclarme a casa  
Más allá de las nubes y la lluvia 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde las mentiras no pueden hacerme daño  
La carne deserta de mí  
No hay dentro o fuera  
No hay pérdida o duda  
No vida con o sin hacer  
Donde el dinero no es el rey del poder  
Y la bondad es una cosa más preciosa 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde el tiempo no significa nada  
No hay prisa  
Nadie corriendo  
No hay oscuridad de la noche  
No odio o rencor  
No hay bien o mal  
No hay día o noche  
No hay pueblos y ciudades no  
No hay dolor y la pena no  
Donde el hambre ya no existe  
Y un buen hombre sólo se hace más fuerte 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan ...

(Meat loaf “Where angels sing” crédito al autor)

 

Y Kurozuki lo hizo, dando la mano a su esposo y sonriendo dichosa, siguió a sus familiares hacia el interior de una gran luz inmaculada…

 

A la mañana siguiente Kimberly fue la primera en encontrar a su madre. Desesperada llamó a los servicios médicos pero éstos nada pudieron hacer.

-Murió mientras dormía. Si le sirve de algo le aseguro que no sufrió.- Le comentó el facultativo.-

 

Es más, el semblante de la difunta anciana aparecía relajado con una amplia sonrisa. Pero su interlocutora lloraba con desconsuelo, abrazada a su marido que lo hacía de igual modo. Él también quiso mucho a esa buena mujer. Tras un buen rato así, Kimberlita finalmente pudo reunir la suficiente entereza y llamar a su hija. La muchacha no tardó en venir, acompañada de su esposo, pese a haber comenzado el viaje de novios. Lloró también muy compungida. Siempre adoró a su abuela que le contaba historias de la Tierra y de su mundo natal. Pero la vida debía continuar. Tras el funeral la pareja de recién casados retomó su Luna de Miel y viajó por Némesis. Visitaron entre otros a Maray, la amiga cercana de Idina. Ella también se había casado hacía poco tiempo con el duque Cuarzo de Émeraude. Tuvieron una hija, la pequeña estaba en su cuna.

-¡Qué niña tan preciosa!- Sonreía Idina en tanto observaba al bebé.-  
-Es mi hijita Esmeralda.- Pudo decir su amiga, que permanecía acostada en la cama, aquejada todavía del esfuerzo del parto.- Mi bebé…nació en el mismo salón esmeralda. Durante una recepción de sus majestades. Por eso la he llamado así. ¿Y sabes una cosa? La propia reina Amatista me ayudó en el parto.

 

Desde luego aquello fue muy nombrado en némesis. Aunque eso a Kim no le interesaba en absoluto, solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amiga, a la que no veía demasiado saludable.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- Quiso saber su concernida interlocutora.-  
-Mejor.- Replicó débilmente la muchacha.- Creo que las condiciones de esta región de Némesis no eran las más idóneas. Pero afortunadamente los expertos han podido contener la energía oscura y reconducirla.  
-Si. Eso ya se ha conseguido hace años en muchas partes del planeta. Incluida ésta. Por eso no creo que tenga nada que ver con tu estado.- Comentó Idina.-  
-Mi esposa tiene razón. Es algo distinto.- Convino Ópalo preguntando.- ¿Dónde está tu marido?  
-Tuvo que ir a la corte. El rey Coraíon iba a tratar algunos asuntos con él. No sé mucho más.  
-Cuarzo debería estar contigo, aquí.- Se molestó su amiga moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Tienes muchas ocupaciones, ser el Señor de la región de Émeraude, duque consorte de Green y principal consejero del monarca, junto al marqués de Crimson, es un gran honor.- Pudo contestar su débil interlocutora.-  
-Mi hermano debería decirle a tu esposo que volviese contigo.- Comentó Idina.- Ya hablaré con él en cuanto pasemos a presentar nuestros respetos a los soberanos. La reina Amatista Nairía es una mujer muy bondadosa e inteligente. Seguro que convencerá a su Majestad para dispense a tu marido.  
-No te preocupes por mí. La reina en persona asistió a mi alumbramiento. ¿No te lo conté?

 

Y ante el asentimiento de Idina su amiga le refirió lo que ya había oído por mor de los chismes…

-Mi esposo y yo habíamos ido a felicitar a los monarcas por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Se celebraba una fiesta de gala…

 

Maray recordaba haber ido ya cuando estaba fuera de cuentas. Pese a que su esposo quiso disuadirla. La joven insistió. Al final y aunque su salud no era todo lo buena que hubiese sido deseable pudo disfrutar de esa recepción, bailaba con su marido. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad. Su pareja entonces la sostuvo entre sus brazos preguntándole con temor.

-¡Maray! ¿Estás bien?…  
-Si.- Pudo apenas jadear ésta tratando de reunir fuerzas para añadir.- Creo que ya está aquí…  
-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?- Exclamó su acompañante agregando alarmado.- Te dije que era más prudente no haber venido.

 

Entre el dolor que estaba soportando esa joven replicó a duras penas mientras otros asistentes al baile se acercaban atónitos.

-Era el segundo cumpleaños del príncipe heredero. No podíamos faltar…

 

Atraída por el revuelo otra mujer de pelo rubio rizado se acercó. Al instante el resto de los presentes se apartaron haciendo una reverencia. 

-¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber con gesto demudado.-  
-Majestad.- Dijo aquel hombre con preocupación.- Mi esposa se ha puesto de parto.  
-¡Rápido!, llevadla a mis estancias privadas. Llamad al médico de palacio.- Ordenó con rapidez.-

 

Varios individuos obedecieron al instante y llevaron a la parturienta a las habitaciones privadas de la reina. Allí el médico llegó enseguida junto al rey que llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño de unos dos años, de corto pelo platino y unos curiosos ojos grandes y violetas.

-¿Qué sucede?...-Quiso saber el rey.-  
-Majestad. Esta mujer va a dar a luz.- Le informó uno de sus cortesanos.-

 

El médico pidió un poco de espacio. Allí, tendida en un sofá, esa pobre chica jadeaba y gritaba. La mancha de humedad en la verde tapicería indicaba que ya había roto aguas.

-Traigan agua caliente y sábanas limpias.- Pidió el doctor.-  
-Yo lo haré.- Declaró la soberana dejando a todos atónitos.- Hace poco que he tenido otro hijo.  
-Te ayudaré.- Sonrió su esposo.-

 

Entre tanto aquel tipo de pelo castaño sujetaba la mano de la parturienta.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño…-Animaba a la apurada joven.- ¡Vamos Maray!…

 

La chica estaba lívida. Sin embargo sintió como si una presencia la animase. Por unos instantes experimentó un extraño sentimiento de emoción y alegría. No supo el tiempo que transcurrió. Al fin gritó de modo agónico cuando comenzó a empujar.

-Le veo la cabeza.- Anunció el doctor.-  
-Todo va bien, mi amor… empuja solo un poco más.- Le pedía entre afectuosa y concernidamente ese joven.-  
-Vas muy bien.- La animó la soberana sonriéndole alentadoramente proponiendo a la agradecida chica.- Cuando nazca tu bebé le podremos una cuna al lado de la de mi Zafiro. Si es que su hermano mayor Diamante no se enfada…

 

Entre tanto, casi inadvertidamente, ese crio se aproximó hasta la cabecera del sofá. Miraba a aquella mujer que gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y aquello pareció obrar un pequeño milagro. Esa chica dejó de chillar y sonrió mirando al niño, él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces el médico exclamó.

-¡Ya está!

 

Y levantando una pequeña forma la mostró en alto. Sujetándola de un pequeño tobillo y con la cabeza abajo pudo verse un pequeño bebé. El doctor enseguida la palmeó en el trasero haciendo que llorase.

-¡Es una niña!- Declaró.-  
-Una niña nacida en el salón esmeralda.- Sonrió la reina puesto que así se llamaba esa habitación de sus estancias privadas.-  
-Esmeralda.- Susurró la flamante madre con una sonrisa.- Me gusta mucho ese nombre…Esmeralda de Green Émeraude…Es perfecto.

 

La aludida seguía llorando a pleno pulmón entre tanto el doctor cortaba el cordón umbilical y la envolvía en una sabanita tras limpiar restos de sangre y de placenta.

\- Así fue. Pudo decir Maray esbozando una débil sonrisa tras rememorar aquello.- Ahora tengo a mi niña a mi lado y con eso me basta.

 

Su amiga y el esposo de ésta asintieron, sin embargo estaban muy inquietos. Esa joven nunca tuvo una salud demasiado buena. Esa era una consecuencia de aquellas alteraciones genéticas para poder cruzarse con miembros de sus propias familias. Era eficaz en prevenir otras complicaciones pero, pese a los avances en la ciencia, todavía debían pagar un alto precio. Maray siempre fue una muchacha animosa pero frágil y desde su embarazo y el parto se había debilitado aún más si cabía. 

-Ahora te toca a ti, mi querida amiga.- Sonrió la convaleciente, remachando.- Ya verás lo bonito que es ser madre.  
-Sí, supongo que no tardaré mucho en averiguarlo.- Sonrió Idina con el cómplice asentimiento de su esposo.-

 

Y la pareja de recién casados estuvo con su anfitriona durante unas horas más. Los dos alegres al menos de ver que la pequeña de pelo verde y ojos castaños, disfrutaba del bienestar y la lozanía que a su madre parecían faltarle. Luego retornaron al fin a su hogar. El condado de Ayakashi. Idina no parecía estar demasiado animada al conocer su nueva casa. No por las comodidades que sí las tenían, sino por lo desolado del lugar. Apenas si existían unos pocos árboles y matorrales ralos. Cerca, un lago más siniestro que otra cosa. Y tampoco los llamados jardines eran algo digno de destacar. No tenían más que un puñado de flores y el ambiente en líneas generales, era brumoso y a veces hasta opresivo, con un aire fantasmal que lo impregnaba todo. Desde luego su nombre estuvo bien elegido. Su marido se lo confirmó contándole lo que ella ya sabía.

-Se llama precisamente Ayakashi por lo tenebroso del lugar. Por eso tengo tanto interés en mejorarlo. Creo que, con años de trabajo, lograremos hacerlo hermoso y agradable. Cuando los paneles solares capten más energía de nuestra estrella y mejoren la luminosidad, por ejemplo. Pero para ello preciso de influencias. Así nuestros futuros hijos tendrán una gran heredad.  
-Sí, claro.- Repuso su esposa sin demasiado convencimiento.-

 

Pero ella le amaba, y suponía que él compartía ese sentimiento. Pasaron así los años. Y efectivamente Idina fue madre. La pareja fue bendecida con cuatro hijas, algo bastante inusual en Némesis. Sin embargo Ópalo viajaba muy a menudo yendo a la corte, tratando de establecer alianzas con otros nobles. En suma, intentando mejorar su estatus y mantenerse al servicio del rey Coraíon y también, aunque esto quizás fuera producto de las malas lenguas, relacionándose de forma poco ortodoxa con algunas mujeres en la capital. Su esposa no quería prestar oídos a semejantes chismes. Al menos sus hijas le reportaban la felicidad que por otro lado le faltaba. Al poco de su boda, solo unos cinco meses después, quedó embarazada. Por desgracia, esa alegría quedó empañada por un doble motivo. Su mejor amiga, Maray, murió de una enfermedad larga que la había ido consumiendo poco a poco, dejando a la pequeña Esmeralda huérfana de madre y al cuidado de sus nodrizas. Y, por si fuera poco, Ópalo no asistió al parto de su esposa dado que estaba muy ocupado rindiendo pleitesía a los monarcas tras el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el infante Zafiro. Ella se sintió muy mal por esto y otros desplantes, aunque finalmente llegó a resignarse a las prolongadas ausencias de su marido. El tiempo se le pasaba al cuidado de sus hijas y de su condado que si había prosperado algo en esos años…

-Vosotras al menos estáis conmigo.- Sonreía débilmente en tanto contemplaba a sus pequeñas.-

 

La mayor, Petzite, se aproximó a su madre. Era una niña de más de nueve años ya, pelo verde oscuro de media melena, con agudos ojos del mismo color. Y además de la mayor, la más seria y responsable, aunque algo mandona. Siempre discutía con la siguiente de las hermanas. De hecho vino a decir con tono enfadado dirigiéndose hacia su progenitora.

-Mamá. Calaverite ha roto un jarrón. Le dije que no jugara con su látigo pero no me hizo caso… ¡nunca me hace caso!

 

Idina suspiró. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de su hija y le sonrió, para responder con ternura.

-Mi mujercita tan responsable. Seguro que tu hermana no lo hizo con mala intención.

 

Tras esas palabras, otra niña, de unos ocho años, se aproximó. Era de ojos y pelo castaños. Llevaba un gracioso lazo de color amarillo sujetando sus cabellos tras la cabeza y empuñaba una cuerda que hacía oscilar…

-No la hagas caso mamá.- Le pidió acusando a su vez.- Petzite siempre me está regañando por todo.  
-Lo hago porque nunca te portas bien.- Contraatacó la aludida torciendo el morro.- ¿A qué te dije que no jugaras con tu látigo al lado del jarrón?...Era un regalo de la abuela Kim.

 

Por toda réplica Calaverite la sacó la lengua de forma burlona. Petzite se enfadó más arreciando en sus descalificaciones.

-¡Eres una maleducada y una tonta!…  
-¡Tú sí que eres tonta! - Contestó la aludida.-  
-Niñas. No discutáis.- Les pidió amablemente su madre, haciendo que ambas la mirasen entonces no sin sorpresa. Más cuando, con un tono que parecía emocionado, Idina añadió.- Recordad que os tenéis las unas a las otras. Debéis prometerme que cuidareis de vuestras otras hermanas y de vosotras mismas. Vuestro padre y yo no estaremos siempre a vuestro lado.

 

Las niñas se miraron, ahora sin decir nada y con inquietud…fue Calaverite la primera en admitir, en tanto bajaba la cabeza.

-Perdona mamá. No te enfades, no quise romper el jarrón de la abuela.  
-Lo sé tesoro. -Sonrió su interlocutora acariciándola el pelo.-  
-Y tampoco quise insultar a Petzite.- Pudo añadir la cría que estaba a punto de llorar, más cuando remachó.- Ni mancharle su falda favorita cuando me la puse…

 

Ahora fue su hermana la que la observó entre atónita y furiosa. Esa trastada no la conocía. Aunque mirando de reojo a su madre suspiró diciendo con resignación…

-Bueno…te perdono por eso también. Pero no te enfades, mamá.- Pudo añadir también con gesto de temor, sentenciando.- No nos dejes solas.  
-No, claro que no cariño.- Respondió ésta abrazando a ambas niñas.- Decidme. ¿Y vuestras hermanas pequeñas?  
-Bertierite estaba leyendo un cuento.- La informó Calaverite.- Creo que Kermesite estaba también en su habitación.  
-Sí, Bertie es muy rara. Casi no habla con nosotras. Se pasa el día leyendo y jugando con las piezas de ajedrez.- Valoró Petzite.-  
-Venid conmigo.- Les pidió su madre dando una mano a cada una.-

 

Las crías se dejaron guiar hasta el cuarto en el que estaban sus hermanas. De hecho, Bertierite, la tercera en edad, de unos siete años, estaba efectivamente leyendo una historia de princesas. Era la más introvertida de las cuatro. Callada y reflexiva. Tenía mucha afición por la lectura desde muy temprana edad. La verdad es que era muy inteligente y despierta. Su cabello tenía un color casi albino y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy bonitos. Su padre en un principio se alegró porque su pelo coincidía con el tono del príncipe heredero Diamante. Quizás fuera una señal. Aunque a Idina aquello no le importaba. La quería igual que al resto.

-Aquí está mi niña… ¡Qué!, ¿Es un libro interesante, cielo?- Quiso saber tras soltar a sus hermanas y acariciar el cabello de Bertie peinado en forma de trenza.-  
-Si mami, es de princesas de lejanos planetas.- Le contó la cría.- Se lo iba a leer a Kermesite, pero se ha ido a jugar a los disfraces…-Remachó con desaprobación.-

 

Idina se rio. La benjamina de la familia, apenas cumplidos los seis años, tenía predilección por cambiar de vestuario y por el maquillaje. De hecho, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con una falda demasiado grande y tratando de ponerse un jersey a modo de sombrero. Eso sí, sin estropear ese peinado tan particular que lucía, con unas especies de mechones de su pelo de un tono morado casi negro, que semejaban orejitas puntiagudas a cada lado de su cabeza. Se lo hizo su abuela Kim, diciendo que a ella se lo había enseñado su propia abuela. La cría estaba encantada con aquel estilismo de pelo y sus preciosos ojos violetas miraban ahora hacia su madre.

-¡Mami! ¿Estoy guapa?- Quiso saber con patente interés.-

 

Su progenitora se acercó observándola divertida. La cría era muy vivaracha y siempre estaba tratando de jugar con el resto de sus hermanas. Aunque Petzite y Calaverite no la hacían mucho caso al ser mayores y Bertierite se entretenía mayormente por su cuenta ya que solo se sentía interesada en esos momentos en los que le contaba cuentos a su hermana menor. Aun así quería mucho a Kermesite. Era la única que parecía interesarse un poco por lo que leía.

-Estás preciosa mi amor.- Le dijo con dulzura su madre, añadiendo.- Todas sois una hermosas señoritas. Mis niñas. Venid a mi lado. Quiero contaros una pequeña historia.

 

Y llenas de curiosidad se aproximaron. Incluso Bertie dejó su libro digital sobre apuestos príncipes y hermosas princesas de lugares muy lejanos. Idina las habló entonces de su propia abuela Loren, y de las historias que ella le contara siendo pequeña. De su mundo y de la Tierra. Apenas sí recordaba detalles, pero concluyó comentando con la atención de todas sus hijas sentadas en la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo a su alrededor.

-Y seguro que tendremos parientes en la Tierra.  
-Si algún día vamos allí. Podríamos buscarlos.- Propuso Bertierite.-  
-No vamos a ir nunca allí.- Replicó escépticamente Calaverite.-  
-Bueno, el rey Coraíon fue una vez, papá le acompañó. A mí me lo dijo.- Terció Petzite.-  
-Papá nunca ha dicho eso.- Rebatió su interlocutora.-  
-Sí que lo hizo, lo que pasa es que tú eras muy pequeña y no te acuerdas.- Replicó su hermana mayor cruzándose de brazos, molesta por aquello.- Pero yo sí.  
-Es cierto. Vuestro padre estuvo en la Tierra, si.- Concedió Idina.-

 

Esta vez fue Petzite quién le sacó la lengua a su hermana Calaverite. La cría adoptó una postura de enfado girándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

-Niñas, no os peleéis más, por favor.- les pidió su madre con tono entre paciente y resignado.-  
-Oye mami.- Intervino Bertierite.- ¿Papi nos llevará algún día a la Tierra cuando vuelva?

 

Y la mujer suspiró algo entristecida ahora, sobre todo cuando Kermesite preguntó.

-¿Se ha ido allí otra vez? Hace mucho que no viene a vernos.  
-Papá tiene mucho trabajo, cariño.- Respondió su madre, tratando de imprimir un tono de orgullo que realmente no sentía al sentenciar.- Es uno de los nobles más importantes de nuestro mundo y muy apreciado por el rey. Tiene grandes obligaciones que atender allí.  
-Si. Pero me gustaría verle más a menudo.- Comentó Calaverite, con un tinte más triste del suyo habitual.-  
-Y a mí.- Convino Petzite con su hermana por una vez.-  
-Sí, papá casi nunca viene.- Se lamentó asimismo Bertierite.-  
-Yo casi no me acuerdo de cómo es.- Suspiró Kermesite.-

 

Su madre las miró apenada, pero ¿qué podía decirles a sus pequeñas? Después de los años ese amor que Ópalo y ella se profesaron se había ido enfriando. Si bien él se alegró mucho por el nacimiento de todas y cada una de sus hijas también se le notaba algo frustrado por no tener un heredero varón. Idina pensaba que quizás él la culpaba de eso. Aunque fuese de modo inconsciente. Casi habían tenido una hija por año. Como si ella tratase de hacer todo cuando estuviera en su mano por satisfacer ese anhelo de su esposo. Pero no lo logró y llegó un momento en el que su propia salud desaconsejó seguir teniendo más hijos. Por ello las ausencias de su marido se fueron haciendo cada vez más prolongadas. Cierto es que cada vez que venía colmaba de regalos y cariño a sus hijas y era amable con ella misma, pero eso no era suficiente. Las crías a este paso iban a crecer sin un padre. Trató de no pensar más en eso y compuso un gesto jovial. Animando a las pequeñas.

-Seguro que vuestro padre vendrá pronto y os traerá muchas cosas si sois buenas.- Dijo con simulado entusiasmo.- ¡Ya lo veréis!

 

Eso alegró a las niñas. De hecho, antes de que se marchase, le habían dado a su padre una lista de cosas que querían y él prometió traérselas. Petzite enseguida pensó en algo de maquillaje. Ya iba siendo una pequeña señorita después de todo. Calaverite estaba más interesada en un látigo de verdad. Bertierite por su parte tenía ilusión en un bonito juego de ajedrez que vio en un escaparate y Kermesite deseaba un traje de bailarina, con un gran tutú. Así, pensando en la promesa de esos presentes, cada una se separó de su madre y volvió a sus cosas. Los días pasaron y en efecto Ópalo retornó al fin y fiel a su palabra traía regalos para todas, incluida su mujer. No obstante era asimismo portador de una noticia que no iba a ser precisamente del agrado de ella. De hecho, en tanto las pequeñas jugaban con los obsequios de su padre, tras darle unos besos y abrazos para agradecérselos, él tomó de una mano a su esposa y la llevó a otra habitación.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Declaró él con gesto serio.-  
-¿Sucede algo malo en la Corte?- Inquirió Idina con inquietud.-  
-No, en la Corte todo va bien. Los príncipes están de maravilla. Incluso hemos establecido contacto con una extraña civilización que pronto ha de enviar a un embajador.- Le informó Ópalo para agregar.- Pero tanto el Duque de Green Émeraude como el Marqués de Crimson me han tomado la delantera.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Los dos me han dicho que enviarán a sus primogénitos a la Corte. Para que terminen su educación allí y entren al servicio de nuestro soberano.  
-Me parece muy bien por ellos, eso es lo que siempre han querido.- Repuso Idina de modo indiferente.-  
-Creo que sería buena idea que hiciéramos lo mismo.- Afirmó su esposo dejándola helada.-  
-¡No, de ningún modo! No separarás a mis hijas de mi lado.- Se negó ella con visible malestar y temor.-  
-Escúchame.- Le pidió él tratando de sonar conciliador.- Es una gran oportunidad. Las mejores familias de Némesis llevan a sus hijos e hijas allí, para que puedan tener la oportunidad de hacer méritos. El futuro heredero es un muchacho tan solo un poco mayor de la edad de Petzite. ¿Y si ambos se conocieran y se enamorasen? Piénsalo. ¡Nuestra hija podría ser reina de nuestro mundo! O si no es ella tenemos otras tres hijas más. Dentro de unos pocos años Calaverite, Bertierite y hasta Kermesite serán casaderas. Si no puede ser con Diamante, quizás con Zafiro. Y teniendo muchísima suerte, dos de ellas podrían desposarse con ambos príncipes, y otra con el hijo del marqués de Crimson. La que quedase heredaría nuestros dominios. ¡Sería perfecto!, pero, para eso. Tienen que estar allí.

 

Idina movió la cabeza enfurecida. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso su marido solamente pensaba en las niñas como en unas posibles mercancías? No pudo evitarlo y chilló histérica.

-¡Jamás te lo permitiré! ¿Me oyes? Mis hijas no van a ser subastadas ni vendidas como monedas de cambio para ningún maldito matrimonio a cambio de prebendas o de títulos.  
-Son mis hijas también.- Replicó él comenzando también a irritarse.- Y por el bien de la familia harán lo que yo les ordene que hagan. ¡Igual que tú!

 

Idina, intimidada por aquella reacción de su habitualmente calmado esposo, pasó del enfado a la súplica, contrayendo su gesto y comenzando a sollozar.

-Por favor...no me quites a mis hijas, ¡son todo lo que me queda! Mi padre murió, mi madre está ya mayor y delicada. Apenas si la veo…las niñas son mi única alegría en este desolado y lejano páramo en el que vivimos.  
-¡Oh vamos! No te pongas a dramatizar. No te las estoy quitando.- Replicó su esposo, tratando de respirar hondo y sonar más tranquilizador.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la importancia que tendría eso para su futuro? Nuestra obligación es la mirar por su futuro bienestar, no solo por nuestros deseos.

 

Pero su mujer se negaba ya a escucharle, tapándose la cara para ahogar sus gemidos. Ópalo solo pudo decir con un tinte de ligera contrariedad.

-Vamos, domínate. No querrás que las niñas te oigan. Comprende que esto tampoco es agradable para mí. Pero si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo sí que tengo que mirar por nuestra casa y nuestro condado.  
-¡Por mí nuestra casa y el condado se pueden ir al infierno! - Le espetó ella entre lágrimas.-  
-¡Ya está bien!- Replicó él con tono airado tomándola de los brazos a la altura de ambos hombros, sin demasiada delicadeza.- Te guste o no, eres la condesa de Ayakashi, ¡compórtate como tal! – La ordenó zarandeándola con brusquedad.-

 

Tras soltarla ella solo se dio media vuelta y salió llorando de allí. No quiso cruzarse con sus hijas para que no la viesen con ese lamentable aspecto y se refugió en su habitación. Ópalo suspiró tratando de calmarse y retornó a la estancia donde estaban las niñas. Éstas, ajenas por completo a la discusión de sus padres, seguían jugando con sus regalos.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Quiso saber Kermesite, que se había puesto ese traje de bailarina que tanto había pedido a su padre.-  
-Está cansada, cariño.- Respondió el interpelado con dulzura, mirando a su benjamina sin poder evitar sonreír.- Se ha ido a su cuarto.  
-Papá, mira que bien me queda este lazo.- Le reclamó Calaverite.-

 

El requerido se aproximó asintiendo. Su hija ya se había puesto un lazo rojo tras el pelo y ondeaba un látigo de cuero con empuñadura dorada. Petzite por su parte estaba muy contenta con el set de maquillaje que le habían regalado. Y Bertierite colocaba con entusiasmo esas piezas de ajedrez del nuevo juego que su padre le había traído.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Le propuso la cría, a lo que Ópalo asintió divertido.-

 

Él había enseñado a Bertie desde que la niña era muy pequeña. Su hija era realmente muy inteligente y despabilada. Comenzaron la partida, e incluso lograron que el resto de las hermanas les observasen con interés. En voz baja, Kermesite le preguntó a Petzite.

-¿Crees que Bertie le podrá ganar a papá?...  
-Es imposible. Es muy pequeña.- Repuso su hermana.-  
-¡Chiis!- Les indicó Calaverite.- Le toca mover a ella.

 

Bertierite se concentraba frunciendo el ceño con una graciosa expresión. Su padre se sonreía al verla. La niña entonces le comió una torre, y, cuando estaba visiblemente contenta por lo que juzgó un descuido de su adversario, éste movió un alfil y sentenció.

-Jaque mate.  
-¡No lo he visto! - Se lamentó la niña desinflando su entusiasmo.-  
-En el juego, como en la vida, hay que estar atentos a todo, Bertie. Nunca te confíes cuando las cosas parezcan demasiado fáciles. Y eso vale para vosotras también, hijas.- Les explicó su padre, haciendo el consejo extensivo al resto y añadiendo.- Lo malo es que aquí, rodeadas de atenciones y siempre pegadas a vuestra madre, nunca podréis aprender eso.  
-¿Y dónde podríamos aprender?- Quiso saber Kermesite.-  
-En la corte.- Le respondió Ópalo, esbozando ahora una sonrisa para añadir con animación.- Allí tienen a los mejores profesores de Némesis. De danza, de ajedrez y de cualquier otra cosa. La moda de todo el planeta también se dicta desde allí.  
-¡Cómo me gustaría ir! – Exclamó Calaverite.-  
-Podré mejorar mucho al ajedrez.- Afirmó Bertierite con gran interés.-  
-¡Sí, estaría genial! Aprendería a bailar muy bien. - Convino Kermesite con visible ilusión.-  
-¿Nos llevarías, papá?- Le preguntó Petzite con el mismo deseo.-  
-Claro.- Asintió el interpelado, sonriendo.- Por supuesto hijas…yo quiero lo mejor para todas vosotras. De modo que si os portáis bien…  
-Voy a decírselo a mamá, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta.- Exclamó Kermesite, añadiendo.- Y así verá lo bien que me queda mi traje de bailarina.

 

La pequeña corrió hacia el cuarto de su madre, allí, Idina había estado llorando pero, al oír los gritos de su hija sonando cada vez más próximos en tanto la llamaba, enseguida se enjugó las lágrimas y se adecentó. No quería que la viese en aquel lamentable estado. Forzó una sonrisa cuando la cría entró preguntándole con entusiasmo.

-Mami, ¿te gusta mi traje de bailarina?... 

 

La interpelada observó ese vestido de tonos púrpuras y lilas a rayas verticales y un tutú de color morado oscuro. Lo cierto es que la cría estaba muy graciosa así vestida y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, pero ahora de forma genuina, y replicar.

-Estás preciosa, mi niña.  
-¡Y papá nos ha dicho que nos va a llevar a la Corte! - Le contó su pequeña interlocutora con tono alegre.- ¡Es genial!

 

Para su madre aquello fue como si la hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. Apenas pudo controlarse para abrazar a su hijita y decir.

-¿Eso os gustaría, cielo?  
-Si.- Afirmó la cría con rotundidad.- Todas queremos ir…papá ha dicho que si somos buenas nos llevará.

 

Idina suspiró sintiéndose derrotada. Ópalo siempre fue muy hábil a la hora de manipular a cualquiera. Lo hizo con ella cuando la conoció. Fue quizás muy ingenua pero siempre creyó que el amor entre ambos era lo más importante. Sin embargo luego se fue percatando de que su esposo deseaba más que nada medrar y llegar a ser una figura importante en Némesis. Para ello, entroncar con la familia Kurozuki, una de las más importantes entre los pioneros, siempre era una garantía. Pese a que él mismo pertenecía a una rama de la misma. Luego fue capaz de hacerse un hueco en la Corte junto al rey. Y ahora tenía en el bolsillo a las niñas. Ella no podría ni tratar de oponerse dado que sus hijas estarían visiblemente ilusionadas y llenas de interés. Y cuando tomó de la mano a Kermesite y fue a ver al resto, confirmó esa impresión. Su esposo había conseguido que fueran las crías las que le pidieran de modo insistente que las llevase allí. Había jugado con su inocencia infantil. No podría evitarlo. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Así pues sonrió a sus hijas pero al mismo tiempo dedicó una fría y torva mirada a su marido. ¡Jamás le perdonaría aquello! Así, pasadas unas semanas, Ópalo decidió que el momento de partir había llegado… Idina apenas si quiso acompañar a las chicas hasta la salida de su casa. No podría soportar el separarse de ellas y no deseaba romper a llorar. Sin embargo su esposo se acercó a ella y le dijo, pese a que la mujer no quería ni mirarle.

-Tranquilízate. No voy a llevármelas para siempre. En esta ocasión solo serán unos días para que conozcan la capital. Después volverán.

 

Idina pudo mirarle ahora, con una expresión entre sorprendida y aliviada. Entonces sí pudo decir con tono suplicante.

-Por favor…no me las quites. No podría vivir sin ellas.  
-No soy un monstruo, querida.- Replicó él agregando con tono que parecía hasta dolido.- ¿Acaso te crees que no tengo corazón? Escucha. Te propongo una cosa. Si cuando vuelvan te ocupas de que sean bien educadas y que aprendan las destrezas adecuadas para la vida cortesana no será necesario que me las lleve todavía. Por lo menos durante unos años.  
-Sí, haré lo que quieras.- Musitó suplicantemente esposa.- Lo haré…

 

Quiso tomar la mano de su marido pero éste se la negó. Ahora fue él quien la miraba con expresión indignada. Idina quedó allí, viéndole marchar con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Estaba muy claro que su matrimonio había naufragado, pero al menos tendría de regreso a sus queridas hijas. Por su parte Ópalo se alejó para unirse a las niñas y partir hacia la capital. Allí mostró a las crías lo más bonito y espectacular. Los altos edificios, el palacio del rey, las muchas tiendas y parques que allí existían. Las compró más regalos y tras unos días estupendos cumplió su palabra y las trajo de vuelta. Enseguida retornó a la Corte no sin antes decirles a las niñas.

-Ya habéis visto lo hermosa que es la capital de nuestro mundo. Si queréis ir allí algún día tendréis que preparaos mucho, aprender un montón de cosas para así servir a nuestros soberanos y que el nombre de nuestra familia sea respetado.  
-Lo haremos, papá.- Le prometió Petzite.-

 

Y tuvo el asentimiento unánime del resto de sus hermanas. Esta vez, hasta el de Calaverite, que incluso añadió llena de entusiasmo.

-Estarás muy orgulloso de nosotras…  
-Sí, estudiaremos mucho.- Afirmó Bertierite.-  
-¡Las hermanas Ayakashi seremos las mejores!- Exclamó Kermesite elevando sus dos pequeños brazos con euforia.-

 

Ópalo se permitió sonreír ahora de forma sincera y amplia. Tras acariciar a todas sus hijas sentenció.

-Estoy seguro de que así será. Ahora debo irme. Tengo mucho que hacer allí para que, un día, podáis ir y ser recibidas con la consideración que merecéis.

Y así sucedió. Las chicas, bajo la supervisión de su madre, se aprestaron a prepararse bien durante los siguientes años…

 

En la capital entre tanto, los príncipes habían ido creciendo de modo muy saludable. La educación de ambos muchachos estuvo al principio a cargo de su madre. Amatista les contó muchas cosas sobre la Tierra, el lugar de donde ella misma procedía. Desde pequeños ambos la escucharon hablar sobre las maravillas y bellezas de ese mundo. Sobre todo de la gran cantidad de flores y vegetación que tenía. Aquello era algo que en Némesis escaseaba. Al cabo de muchos años y con enorme esfuerzo, los habitantes de ese planeta, aparte de los necesarios cultivos apenas si habían logrado construir invernaderos que alojaban unas pocas variedades de flores y plantas que pudieron traer de la Tierra. Las favoritas de Amatista siempre fueron las flores del jazmín, sobre todo las blancas. A su hijo mayor le inculcó esa misma preferencia cuando ambos visitaban el jardín de palacio. Diamante era un muchacho despierto, noble y que no soportaba las injusticias, aunque demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones. Zafiro era algo más tímido y retraído, pero de mente más analítica, pese a todo idolatraba a su hermano mayor. No gustaba tanto de ir al jardín, no obstante siempre le interesaron todos los sistemas mecánicos y electrónicos que permitían regular el clima y proveer a ese desolado planeta de una atmósfera que imitaba a la terrestre. Al menos en algo los hermanos sí coincidían, se tenían un mutuo cariño, adoraban a su madre y respetaban y admiraban mucho a su padre, el rey. En esto último sobre todo Diamante, llamado a sucederle algún día, siempre trataba de obtener su aprobación y demostrarle su valía. En general la vida para ambos fue casi idílica en su infancia. Incluso aquella vieja enemistad o desconfianza con la Tierra que parecía haber preocupado a todos sus antepasados hasta la época de Coraíon había desaparecido. No en vano él casó con esa muchacha terrestre, con el apoyo de la misma Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio. La soberana del Milenio de Plata, Serenity. Todo iba bien encaminado a terminar con las diferencias entre ambos mundos y fue diez años después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo cuando el monarca de Némesis recibió una extraña visita en su corte. En este tiempo el reino había seguido prosperando y Coraíon se disponía a celebrar junto con su pueblo el cumpleaños de Zafiro en un ambiente de optimismo y alegría. Fue entonces cuando una misteriosa embajada hizo acto de presencia en el planeta. Uno de sus nobles servidores corrió a informar al Rey.

\- Majestad, han llegado visitantes del espacio exterior...  
-¿Con qué intenciones vienen?..- inquirió el monarca mientras se levantaba de su trono. -  
\- Vienen en son de paz. Piden una audiencia con vos....  
-¿Representan a alguien?... ¿Son enviados de la Tierra tal vez? - Quiso saber Coraíon con visible interés -...  
\- No lo sé señor.- Repuso el noble encogiéndose de hombros. –Creo que son esos que contactaron con nuestro planeta hará unos meses.  
\- Está bien, hazles entrar y llama a mi hijo Diamante, quiero que esté presente para que vaya adquiriendo experiencia.- El noble se inclinó con un ademán reverencial y salió al punto de la sala. -

 

El príncipe heredero estaba con su preceptor estudiando matemáticas, una asignatura que no le apasionaba precisamente. Así que cuando un noble importante del gabinete de su padre le informó de que éste le requería fue al punto. Se alegró sobremanera de olvidar las ecuaciones y las incógnitas por ese día. Era ya un chiquillo de unos doce años, bastante alto para su edad, de pelo albino y unos brillantes ojos violetas. Al llegar, se inclinó respetuosamente y dijo.

\- Padre, ¿me mandaste llamar?..  
\- Sí Diamante...voy a recibir en audiencia a unos visitantes. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Siéntate junto a mí...  
-¿Y madre? ¿No estará sentada con nosotros?...- preguntó curioso. -  
\- Tu madre se encuentra indispuesta, no creo que pueda estar aquí, pero no temas, es sólo una dolencia leve. Pronto estará bien...- repuso Coraíon para tranquilizar a su hijo. -

 

El chico suspiró aliviado, últimamente el estado de su madre no era todo lo bueno que debiera. Padecía algunas crisis de debilidad que no solían prolongarse demasiado. Algunos decían que el motivo era la energía oscura que alimentaba al planeta. Otros lo achacaban simplemente a una salud frágil de origen. De todos modos por hoy, sin ir más lejos, no podría asistir, aunque el muchacho se alegraba de que él pudiera sustituirla para permitirla descansar. En eso el Chambelán Real anunció la entrada de esos invitados.....

-Los muy nobles visitantes, solicitan audiencia.- Declaró ante el asentimiento del rey.-

 

Entonces una comitiva de varios soldados o al menos eso parecían, enmascarados con unos yelmos metálicos, se llegaron a pocos metros del trono y allí se arrodillaron. Tras ellos llegó un misterioso personaje que iba ataviado con un hábito que le cubría por completo el cuerpo y no dejaba ver su rostro. Parecía estar flotando sobre un invisible soporte, como si fuera sentado en él. Aquel encapuchado se dirigió en tono muy respetuoso al rey Coraíon, cuando el monarca se lo indicó con un gesto.

\- Os traigo saludos de mis gobernantes, Majestad. Ha llegado a sus oídos la reputación de monarca pacífico y poderoso que tenéis. Sois muy respetado y admirado en mi planeta. Estoy aquí en prueba de ese respeto y de la voluntad de mis superiores de entablar relaciones diplomáticas con vuestro magnífico reino.  
-¿Quiénes son tus gobernantes? - Le inquirió el rey al que le invadía la curiosidad. - ¿Y por qué no muestras tu rostro ante mí?  
\- Ellos, Majestad, son los reyes de un planeta lejano llamado Chaos, más allá de la nube de Oort. En cuanto a mi humilde persona, no puedo mostrar mi rostro excepto a mis hermanos, es un voto sagrado de la orden a la que pertenezco. Vuestro entorno no es adecuado tampoco para mí. Debo protegerme. Confió en que con vuestra benevolencia sepáis disculparme...  
\- Si es un sagrado voto y además es por salvaguardar vuestro bienestar, por mí no hay inconveniente. Acepto de muy buena gana la proposición de tus soberanos y quiero expresarte las gracias en mi nombre y en el de mi pueblo.  
\- Estoy aquí en calidad de embajador...señor,- le informó el encapuchado. - Si vos dais vuestro placed, traigo mis credenciales.

 

Coraíon dio una indicación a uno de sus nobles que recogió las acreditaciones de una bandeja dorada que uno de los soldados del encapuchado portaba, el noble se las entregó y el rey las ojeó con cierto detenimiento.

\- Muy bien, están en una lengua que no entiendo, pero supongo que deben estar en regla. Mis expertos se ocuparán de traducirlas con la ayuda de los vuestros. ¿Cómo os llamáis embajador…?  
\- En mi orden no llevamos nombres.- Replicó éste de una forma algo misteriosa. - Pero yo era consejero de mis soberanos que se referían a mí como su Hombre Sabio...  
\- Bien, así te llamaré yo, Hombre Sabio. Espero que tú y tu gente estéis cómodos entre nosotros.- Le deseó Coraíon, algo sorprendido sin embargo por lo extraño de aquel visitante. -  
\- Majestad...nunca podré agradeceros lo bastante vuestra generosidad y buena acogida, os traigo unos modestos presentes para intentar hacer patente mi gratitud y la de mis soberanos.

 

El Sabio movió levemente una manga de su hábito y al punto varios de esos soldados trajeron varios cofres, los abrieron y depositaron su contenido a los pies del rey. Éste, su hijo y el resto de los cortesanos, miraron anonadados un despliegue de riquezas impresionante, oro, plata y joyas de gran belleza que, sin embargo, no eran lo más valioso. Un montón de metales rarísimos y aleaciones de gran extrañeza completaban los tesoros. Y sobre todo aquello destacaba un raro y hermoso cristal negro que refulgía con destellos de ese mismo tono.

\- Son unos presentes muy valiosos, te estamos muy agradecidos. - Dijo Coraíon con estudiado tono cortés, mientras los examinaba atentamente con la mirada no dejando translucir su asombro. – Ha sido un detalle que tendremos muy en cuenta.

Pero Diamante no pudo refrenar su entusiasmo infantil y exclamó.

-¡Vaya, son metales que no tenemos por aquí...es fantástico! , debéis ser muy poderosos en vuestro mundo.- 

Coraíon miró al niño con reprobación, y se dirigió hacia el Hombre Sabio con tono neutro y condescendiente. 

\- Tienes que disculpar a mi hijo, es muy joven e impresionable por cualquier cosa...  
\- Para mí es un honor, señor, recibir los elogios del joven príncipe. Vienen de un corazón noble y sincero. Eso se agradece – manifestó el Sabio que hizo lo que parecía una leve inclinación de su capucha hacia el chico. -  
\- Estaréis fatigado- repuso el rey cambiando de tema -, os ruego que no os sacrifiquéis más por mor de la diplomacia y os retiréis a descansar. Haré que os alojen en la mejor parte del palacio.  
\- Tanta amabilidad me abruma, señor...Así lo haré con vuestro permiso.- Declaró su contertulio que volvió a inclinar su cubierta cabeza y después se retiró, toda su comitiva le imitó. -

 

Coraíon terminó la sesión de audiencias y esperó a estar a solas con su hijo para explicarle el porqué de su reproche, el joven Diamante escuchó con atención los consejos de su padre.

\- Hijo...cuando estés ante alguien que no conozcas jamás le des pistas de nuestra fuerza o debilidad. Podría volverse en contra tuya, recuérdalo bien. En política hay que pensar lo que se dice, nunca decir lo que se piensa, ¿me has entendido?  
\- Si padre, lo siento...- susurró el niño que bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero Coraíon se la acarició y sonrió animosamente en tanto el crío remachaba.- Os pido perdón. No lo volveré a hacer…  
\- No hay nada que perdonar. –Contestó su progenitor para añadir con tono más amable.- Por eso quiero que estés en este tipo de acontecimientos, forman parte de tu educación. Has de aprender a ser un príncipe inteligente, además de bueno, para un día ser un gran rey. Como seguro que serás. Anda. Ahora ve a ver a tu hermano y a tu madre y diviértete. Yo iré en cuanto termine con unos asuntos.

 

Diamante sonrió contento por aquellas palabras. Obedeció y salió a la carrera. Cuando llegó a ver a su madre, la reina estaba acostada. El niño se preocupó por su estado pero ella le consoló.

\- Hijo, no te preocupes, sólo estoy fatigada,- le dijo con voz dulce - pero pronto estaré bien. Vete a felicitar a tu hermano, hoy es su cumpleaños.  
\- Lo sé madre...- contestó él con un tono más animado, salió tras dar un beso a su interlocutora en la mejilla.-

 

La soberana vio alejarse a su hijo y esbozó una sonrisa. Sus pequeños eran lo mejor de su vida. Por ellos merecía la pena soportar la vida en Némesis. Aunque también amaba profundamente a Coraíon. Nunca pudo decir que hubiera sido un mal esposo o que la descuidase. Por desgracia tenía muchas obligaciones y los problemas de salud de ella no ayudaban a que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos. Suspiró, aun recordaba la vez en la que fueron presentados. Su propia madre, acompañada de los soberanos de Neo Cristal- Tokio fue quién lo hizo. Dirigiéndose al entonces príncipe de Némesis.

-Ésta es mi hija… Amatista –Nairía Lassart. Princesa heredera al trono de la Luna Nueva…

 

Ella entonces observó a ese alto muchacho de pelo castaño claro. Era realmente atractivo. Entre tanto Selene y los soberanos de la Tierra se apartaron un poco para hablar entre ellos. Coraíon, ajeno a eso, devolvió la mirada a esa hermosa joven y sonriendo besó su mano.

-Para mí es un placer, Alteza.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Repuso ella de forma amable.- Es un honor conocer al heredero del reino de Némesis.  
-Vos también sois heredera de vuestro reino según me comentaron. Sin embargo creo que vuestra madre me dijo que tenías un hermano.  
-Sí, mi hermano Granate. Aunque es menor que yo.  
-Granate.- Comentó su interlocutor a quién le sonaba aquel nombre, en tanto añadió.- Creo que alguien de mi familia se llamaba así. Pero no recuerdo con claridad quién, debió de ser un remoto antepasado.  
-En mi caso, mi abuelo se llamaba de esa manera.- Le contó la joven.- Todos tenemos nombres que honran el recuerdo de nuestros ancestros.  
-El vuestro es muy hermoso.- Alabó él.-  
-Era el nombre de la madre de una vieja amiga de mi abuela.- Sonrió la muchacha.- A mi madre le gustaba mucho. Pero mi otra abuela insistió en que su familia también se viera representada y me llamaron Nairía por la abuela de su padre. Era de un planeta muy lejano. ¡Como podéis ver mi árbol genealógico es un auténtico embrollo! – Se rio la joven.-  
-Parece que vuestro padre no tuvo mucho que opinar al respecto.- Comentó Coraíon divertido.-

 

Aunque el joven príncipe guardó al punto un culpable silencio. Se temió que aquello hubiera estado fuera de lugar, quizás podría haber ofendido sin pretenderlo a su interlocutora. Sin embargo ella, lejos de molestarse se rio francamente divertida y replicó.

-Desde luego. Mi padre el rey Charles siempre me decía lo mismo. Aunque su familia era de Francia y mi apellido, al menos, es el suyo. Su madre incluso fue modelo. Llegó a ser la directora de la más prestigiosa casa de modas de la Tierra. Alguna vez, siendo muy pequeña, me contó que mi nombre era precioso, le recordaba al de la madre de una querida amiga suya. La hija de su mentora en el mundo de la moda. Por eso, cuando además vieron el color de mis ojos, le encantó la idea de que me llamasen así.  
-Vuestro nombre no podría ser más perfecto y ajustado para mi mundo. Y hace honor a vuestra belleza. Me recordáis al amanecer en mi planeta, cuando el lejano sol y nuestra estrella se combinan y tiñen los cielos de púrpura y oro.- Declaró Coraíon observando esos ojos malvas tan hermosos y deseando perderse en ellos, amén de esos cabellos dorados con rizos, para sentenciar con sinceridad.- Sois más bella que la amatista de la mañana, Alteza.

 

La chica se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. De hecho ambos prosiguieron la conversación, ajenos prácticamente al resto de los presentes. Parecía no existir nadie más hasta que la reina Selene se aproximó una vez más acompañada de Serenity y Endimión.

-Celebro ver que dos jóvenes príncipes tan espléndidos hayan congeniado tan bien.- Les sonrió Serenity.-  
-Estoy muy interesado en las historias familiares de la princesa Amatista.- Declaró Coraíon en un vano intento por refrenar su patente entusiasmo.- Me recuerdan muchísimo a las mías…  
-Su alteza desciende de unos honorables antepasados que fueron grandes amigos nuestros.- Intervino Endimión, agregando cordialmente. - Al igual que vos, príncipe. Queremos que desde ahora nuestros reinos se unan en la concordia y la amistad.

 

Y en tanto el rey le decía esto a ese joven tan atractivo y amable Amatista no pudo evitar fijarse en Serenity que, a su vez, estaba ahora en un aparte con su propia madre diciéndola algo en confianza. Selene asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo su cara no parecía demasiado feliz…

 

Entre tanto, mientras su madre seguía sumida en aquellos recuerdos, Diamante entró en el jardín y encontró a su hermano jugando. En realidad era de las pocas veces que el infante paseaba por aquel lugar. También había estado visitando a su madre que le felicitó por su cumpleaños. Su hermano mayor hizo lo propio caminando hacia su encuentro para preguntarle. 

-¿Qué hacías Zafiro? ¿Jugabas?...  
\- Estaba mirando las flores del jardín.- Respondió su interlocutor señalando con ilusión. - Mira, aquí ha salido una y es muy bonita.  
\- Aquí tenemos muy pocas flores,- se lamentó Diamante algo apenado. -Némesis es un planeta muy árido. ¡Pero un día conquistaré la Tierra de donde fuimos expulsados y tendremos todas las flores que queramos!..- añadió ahora con determinación. -  
-¡Sí, tú podrás hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro! - Replicó el entusiasmado crío, mirando a su hermano mayor con mucha admiración. -  
\- No sé Zafiro - replicó el heredero sonriendo a su hermano menor. - Padre cree que podremos hacer las paces con la Tierra definitivamente. Entonces quizá podríamos traer aquí muchas flores. Seguro que nos las regalarían. Eso sería mejor que luchar.  
\- Si padre lo dice estará bien.- Convino Zafiro que no obstante inquirió con visible interés. - ¿Tú que crees Diamante?  
\- Padre sabe lo que hay que hacer....- contestó éste con voz muy convencida. – Además, nuestra madre es una princesa de la Tierra. Bueno, de la Luna terrestre.  
-Siempre nos ha contado lo hermoso que es ese mundo… Y no solo tiene flores, sino unos hermosísimos paisajes, grandes océanos.- Enumeró su entusiasmado contertulio.- Por eso a la Tierra también se la llama el planeta azul. Que es mi color favorito  
-Si. Lástima que nuestros antepasados tuvieran que marcharse por culpa de sus soberanos.- Repuso Diamante con pesar e incluso algo de malestar.-  
-Padre dice que sus soberanos son personas honorables, que todo fue sin duda un malentendido.- Matizó Zafiro.-  
-Puede ser, pero nuestro planeta está tan lejos que, cuando nuestros ancestros quisieron darse cuenta ya no pudieron regresar. Al menos hasta ahora. Y eso fue posible cuando nuestro padre encabezó la primera legación diplomática de Némesis.- Declaró el joven heredero.- Fue un día histórico sin duda. Aunque ahora éste es nuestro planeta, y tenemos que seguir trabajando con tesón para engrandecerlo y mejorarlo.

 

Su hermano menor asintió con decisión a eso. Y tras aquella charla retornaron para estar junto a su madre. La visión de sus hijos pareció obrar maravillas en Amatista. A los pocos días se levantó y pudo compartir con ellos el desayuno y un paseo. Comentaban las mejoras que se estaban planificando en su planeta. Diamante les explicó que aquel extraño recién llegado estaba aportando ideas muy novedosas…

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, he escuchado al Hombre Sabio decir que él nos ayudará a embellecer nuestro mundo. ¡Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que sabe!- Afirmó Zafiro con admiración.-  
-¡Claro! –rio su hermano para señalar divertido esa obviedad.- Por eso precisamente le llaman Hombre Sabio.

 

Su interlocutor se rio también. Ambos lo hicieron de buena gana. Su madre hizo lo propio, se sentía muy feliz de poder pasar un rato con ellos. Llena de afecto les posó sus manos en un hombro de cada uno y pasándoles después cada brazo tras ellos declaró.

-Mis apuestos príncipes.- Sonrió ella con patente orgullo.- ¡Qué rápido crecéis!  
-¿Te encuentras mejor, madre?- Quiso saber Zafiro observándola con preocupación.-  
-Si cariño.- Repuso la aludida, añadiendo.- Lamento mucho no haber estado bien hace unos días. Espero que tu cumpleaños fuese un día bonito para ti.  
-¡Oh sí! No te preocupes, madre. - Afirmó el muchacho para relatar.- Padre me ha prometido que, si me aplico, me dejará entrar en la zona reservada a los ingenieros. Están terminando una gran caldera que por fin ha logrado controlar toda la energía oscura de Némesis y dirigirla a nuestro antojo.  
-Sí, es cierto. - Convino Diamante.- Mi preceptor de informática me lo ha comentado. Dentro de poco tendremos una enorme cantidad de energía para transformar nuestro mundo. Y eso gracias a las indicaciones que les dio el Sabio. Tal y como señalaste antes, ¡Ese hombre es realmente inteligente!…  
-Bueno, no sabemos si es un hombre, siempre va cubierto.- Opuso Zafiro.-  
-No seas tonto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Dijo que tenía un sagrado voto y que no podía mostrarse.- Le contestó su hermano.-

 

Su madre les escuchaba ahora sin poder ocultar el gesto de malestar en su rostro. Aquel extraño individuo nunca le había gustado. Desde que llegó y en las escasas dos veces que le había visto en persona le causó una extraña y recelosa impresión. Aquello le trajo un recuerdo en concreto a su mente. Siendo todavía soltera fue a ver a la reina Serenity a la Tierra y habló con ella sobre un tema muy particular.

-Es un honor que me hayáis recibido, Majestad.- Le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.-  
-Por favor, eso no es necesario, Amatista.- Sonrió afectuosamente la soberana que de inmediato la invitó añadiendo.- Ven, pasemos a mi cámara privada.

 

La reina guió a su invitada a una estancia adornada en tonos burdeos, con un confortable sofá. Con un ademán la indicó que tomase asiento y ella misma hizo lo propio a su lado. Tras posar una mano sobre las de la joven le dijo con tono cómplice y casi maternal.

-He hablado con tu madre, y ha visto lo mismo que yo. Está muy claro cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia el príncipe Coraíon.  
-Yo…bueno... –Pudo decir la chica visiblemente azorada.- No creí que se notase tanto.  
-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. El amor no es algo malo.- Le sonrió cariñosamente Serenity.- Se han hecho grandes cosas por amor. De hecho, muchos de los habitantes de Némesis fueron allí por eso.  
-Algo me ha contado el príncipe.- Admitió la chica, añadiendo tras atreverse a preguntar.- Pero ¿Acaso no huyeron de aquí por temor a vosotros?

 

Por un instante el jovial semblante de Serenity se endureció, aunque enseguida recobró un talente más suave cuando declaró eso sí, con tono reflexivo.

-Por desgracia, a veces las gentes no conocen la verdad o son engañadas. Se las atemoriza para que desconfíen, y de ahí al odio solamente hay un pequeño paso. Por ello quiero darte un pequeño consejo. Guárdate siempre de los aduladores o de los que traten de volcar sobre otros las culpas. Esos son muy peligrosos. En especial los que prometan arreglar todos los problemas con soluciones mágicas. Eso es algo que muchas veces no se puede hacer y otras, aun pudiendo, no se debe.  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró la muchacha.-

 

Aunque su contertulia la tomó suavemente de ambos brazos y le dijo con una sonrisa llena de afecto.

-No, aun no lo entiendes, pero créeme que un día lo harás… Y a buen seguro que tendrás que estar dispuesta a asumir un gran sacrificio por defender a los que amas.

 

Y Amatista asintió. Recordaba aquellas sabias palabras de la reina y se daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, tuvo toda la razón. Era ahora cuando comenzaba a comprender…recordó después aquella conversación que tuvo con su madre al día siguiente, en cuanto retornó a la Luna. Selene la aguardaba en su habitación, tras preguntarle por su viaje y tomar asiento con ella, encima de la cama de la princesa, la soberana la miró directamente a los ojos y declaró.

-Hija mía…Como bien sabes Serenity y yo hemos hablado de lo tuyo con Coraíon.  
-Si madre. Ella misma me lo dijo.- Admitió la joven.-  
-Ha llegado el momento pues de que te muestres a la altura de tus responsabilidades. Sé que es duro pero tengo que exigirte que sepas renunciar…-Replicó su interlocutora.-

 

La joven casi contuvo la respiración. Apenas fue capaz de musitar bajando la vista.

-Comprendo que, como princesa heredera tengo una gran responsabilidad. Sin embargo yo…no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, madre.  
-Lo sé mi niña. - Le sonrió su progenitora de una forma más tierna ahora, en tanto agregaba levantando cuidadosamente el mentón de su abatida hija con una mano.- Pero tienes que hacer un sacrificio. Aunque quizás no te resulte tan penoso después de todo… Sin embargo te aseguro que sí lo será para tu padre y para mí.- Remachó ahora con lágrimas.-

 

Amatista miró a su madre con sorpresa. Quizás fuera a pedirle algo tan duro y doloroso que ya estaba sufriendo de antemano por ella. De modo que, tratando de sonreír animosamente contestó.

-Mamá. Si es por vosotros y por el reino haré lo que sea. Si debo renunciar, renunciaré a él…Sé quién soy y sé lo que debo hacer. Mis deseos personales no pueden estar por encima de mi mundo.

 

Su interlocutora asintió despacio y tras devolverle la sonrisa y posar una mano sobre las de la chica, declaró.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Y nunca he dudado de que harás lo que debes. Como lo hicieron tu bisabuela y tu abuela antes que tú. Y como tengo que hacer yo ahora. -Concluyó ahogando un sollozo, para aseverar.- Las dos fueron unas grandes reinas de la Luna. Yo espero ser digna de su legado, pero tú, tú mi niña...serás reina…pero no lo serás aquí.  
-Madre, no te comprendo.- Acertó a responder la desconcertada muchacha.- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Los soberanos de la Tierra hablaron conmigo y con tu padre. Ellos tienen una hija, La pequeña Dama, que realmente tiene muchos años, pero a causa del gran sueño recibió una gran dosis del cristal de Plata. Sigue siendo una cría de apenas seis años, al menos en apariencia y en mentalidad. Su crecimiento se ha retardado de una manera increíble. Y no sirve para el propósito que tenían en mente cuando supimos de la visita de Coraíon. De modo que como amigos y aliados nos han pedido un gran favor. Y comprendiendo la importancia del asunto no pudimos negárselo. Nos han solicitado que les demos algo muy valioso. Lo más valioso que tu padre y yo poseemos.

 

Amatista quedó sobrecogida. ¿Y si los soberanos terrestres les hubiesen pedido a sus padres su reino? Quizás deseaban unificar la Luna. Tal y como lo estuviera en el pasado, antes de que cedieran parte del satélite a Neherenia. La bisabuela de la joven. Aunque, cuando expresó este temor, su madre negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Replicando para asombro de la chica.

-No hija, ¡Ojalá se hubiese tratado de eso! Lo habríamos entregado gustosos cien veces. No mi amor. Lo que Endimión y Serenity nos han demandado, a quién quieren… es a ti…Nos han propuesto que seas la esposa del príncipe Coraíon. Ellos saben lo que ambos sentís. Es por eso que, si de veras la amas, te damos nuestra bendición. Sin embargo deberás renunciar a tus derechos de heredera del reino de la Luna Nueva y cedérselos a tu hermano Granate. Tú serás reina si…pero reina de Némesis. En la promesa de que con tu enlace nos traerás la paz permanente y la amistad con ese mundo.

 

La joven no salía de su asombro y movió la cabeza. Su madre entonces le dijo apesadumbrada.

-Lo siento hija…  
-No.- Pudo decir ella, presa de la emoción.- No madre…te aseguro que es una noticia que me hace muy feliz. Estoy enamorada de Coraíon y él de mí. Creía que tendría que renunciar a él por ser la heredera. Peo gracias al Cielo mi hermano podrá cumplir con ese papel. Será el primer rey de la Luna Nueva que no sea consorte.  
-Mi amor. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.- Le advirtió su interlocutora acariciando las mejillas de la chica, en tanto remachaba.- No podremos volverte a ver. El afelio de Némesis pronto llegará, es por eso que todo es tan precipitado. ¡Perdóname mi niña! Pero nuestra intención al saber que el príncipe heredero de Némesis vendría siempre fue ésta. No contábamos con que los dos ibais a enamoraros, eso fue una bendita casualidad. Desde luego que así las cosas son mucho más fáciles. Sobre todo si en lugar de sacrificarte lo aceptas gustosa. Aunque quizás ahora soy yo la que se arrepiente. - Concluyó por confesar visiblemente abatida.-

 

Amatista la contempló durante un largo instante y luego se abrazó a su madre. Así estuvieron largo rato… Ahora aquello le venía a la mente comprendiendo plenamente al fin lo que esas palabras significaron. Tras la boda en la Luna llegaría el viaje a Némesis y la ceremonia que tuvo lugar allí. Desde entonces siempre supo que su esposo la amaba. Luego llegarían sus dos hijos y por desgracia, esos problemas de salud, achacables seguramente al insano ambiente de este planeta.

-Pero no me arrepiento.- Musitó para sí.- Por Coraíon, mis hijos, y la paz y amistad entre nuestros mundos. Todo ha merecido la pena. Pero sobre todo por mis queridos niños…para que puedan vivir siempre felices y con un hermoso futuro…si es que ese Sabio les deja…

 

Y quiso apartar de sí esas funestas reflexiones. Así pasó el tiempo. Pareció que los deseos de la reina se cumplían y sus temores eran infundados. Los jóvenes príncipes fueron educándose y con la cada vez más creciente influencia del Hombre Sabio, que ayudó con sus presagios a que el reino prosperase, Diamante y Zafiro fueron creciendo. Lo cierto es que aquel extraño individuo les proporcionó mucha ayuda para que Némesis ampliase su superficie arbolada y mejorase su producción energética. Al parecer, el misterioso cristal negro que trajo a su llegada, jugaba algún papel que solo los ayudantes más cercanos de aquel extraño consejero parecían comprender. De todos modos a nadie le parecía mal que las condiciones de vida mejorasen y nunca hubo ninguna persona de la Corte que se interesase mucho por aquello. Excepción hecha de Zafiro que si tenía mucho deseo de aprender. A lo que aquel Sabio también contribuyó enseñando al joven los rudimentos de aquella tecnología que era la única capaz de encauzar de forma totalmente exitosa la energía oscura del planeta. Y así, algunos años más tarde, un día, cuando no hacía mucho que Diamante cumplió los dieciséis años, su padre, el Rey, recibió a las familias de muchos nobles. Era costumbre que estas fueran invitadas en audiencia para presentar en sociedad a sus miembros más jóvenes. Aunque esto le aburría bastante, el heredero no tenía otra opción que comenzar a cumplir también con esas obligaciones reales. De modo que de pie junto al trono de su padre, Diamante recibió a los invitados. Los más destacados eran el Duque Cuarzo de Green Émeraude, una de las regiones más importantes de Némesis y el Marqués Lamproite de Crimson, un leal y valioso servidor de Coraíon desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes. Ambos presentaron a sus hijos. El Marqués a su primogénito de nombre Rubeus. El joven se arrodilló ante el monarca y besó su mano.

\- Me alegro de recibirte en mi casa joven Rubeus - declaró el rey. - Tu padre es uno de mis más leales súbditos y amigos.  
\- Majestad, mi mayor deseo es ser para vos un súbdito tan leal y buen servidor como lo es mi padre - respondió el chico de forma bastante firme y respetuosa. -

 

Coraíon sonrió y asintió con complacencia, Rubeus era un muchacho alto y fornido, quizás un par de años más joven que Diamante, y de un vivo pelo color rojizo. Se retiró respetuosamente junto a su padre que expresaba gran orgullo en su mirada. El siguiente fue el Señor de Green Émeraude, otro leal amigo de juventud. Éste presentó a su hija en sociedad. La joven aún era una niña, pero ya aparentaba ser toda una mujer. Era bastante alta, incluso para la media de Némesis, de una larga melena verde y ojos castaños, dobló sus rodillas ante el rey con mucha gracia y le besó la mano, no pudo evitar mirar al joven príncipe Diamante y ruborizar ligeramente sus mejillas. El heredero también le dedicó una fugaz mirada, al reparar en la belleza de esa chica. El duque entre tanto habló con el placed del rey.

\- Mi señor, ésta es mi unigénita Esmeralda. Deseaba tanto entrar a vuestro servicio en la Corte que me he permitido traérosla.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacha?- preguntó el rey con mucha amabilidad. -  
\- Cumpliré quince en pocas semanas, mi señor.- Respondió ella de forma tímida. -  
-¿Deseas entrar a mi servicio? - Sonrió Coraíon que propuso. -¿Qué te parecería como dama de la reina?..  
\- Si a vos os place Majestad, para mí sería un gran honor...y un privilegio serviros a vos, a la reina y a toda la familia Real.- Respondió la chica mirando a Diamante de soslayo, aunque él ahora la observaba con la misma atención que había dedicado a los demás invitados. -  
\- Bien, preséntate luego ante la reina, que ella te tome a su servicio.- Le indicó el rey.-

 

Esmeralda se inclinó de nuevo retirándose con el permiso del monarca al que había agradado mucho. Cuando ambos nobles se retiraron con sus hijos les dieron sus últimos consejos. El marqués hablaba con Rubeus y el muchacho le escuchaba con toda su atención.

-Nuestra familia es una de las más grandes de este planeta, con gran influencia en el pasado aunque últimamente hemos decaído. Espero que con tus servicios a la corona nuestro linaje remonte al lugar que le corresponde. Nada más tengo que decirte. Sé que sabrás cumplir con tu obligación.  
-Si padre. Confía en mí. No te defraudaré. – Afirmó el muchacho, bien concienciado de ello. – haré lo que sea por cumplir con mi obligación.

 

Y es que desde que nació Rubeus fue instruido en la larga tradición familiar. Sus orígenes se remontaban a los de los primeros habitantes de Némesis. Por décadas habían jugado un papel muy importante en la Corte, aconsejando a los monarcas. Ahora Lamproite se sentía cansado. Estaba ya harto de tanta política, más tras la llegada de aquel Sabio que casi monopolizaba la atención del rey. El marqués se dio cuenta enseguida de que no convenía enfrentarse a ese encapuchado. Algo le hacía recelar y además deseaba retirarse a su marquesado y aprovechar los años que le quedasen para engrandecerlo aun más. Pero estaba decidido a dejar a su vástago bien colocado junto al soberano. Le indicó a su hijo que buscara el favor de ese enigmático consejero. Seguro que, si le tenía como aliado podría ayudarle a medrar. Y quizás, ¿quién sabe?, influir para conseguirle algún compromiso matrimonial con una buena familia… Desde luego el joven, al que le gustaban mucho las mujeres, no había puesto nunca ninguna objeción a la idea de desposarse con alguna atractiva chica de noble cuna. Y ya le había dedicado alguna que otra interesada mirada a esa jovencita de larga cabellera verde oscura que se había presentado ante el monarca justo después que él.

-Desde luego que es muy hermosa. Sería un magnífico añadido a mi tarea si debo conquistarla.- Se dijo con patente interés.- Y un trofeo realmente valioso.

 

Por el contrario el duque parecía tener otras palabras con su hija, Esmeralda le miraba llorosa. Siendo ella la que le decía.

-Padre, entiendo que es mi deber servir a su Majestad y a nuestra familia. Pero me duele separarme de vuestro lado.  
-Hija mía – replicó él con pesar. - No tenemos otro remedio. El rey Coríaon es un monarca justo y generoso y no me cabe duda de que te tratará como si fueras su hija. Además, sabes que nuestros dominios han empobrecido en los últimos años. Necesitamos más inversiones allí. Si sabes cumplir bien con tus deberes posiblemente el rey se muestre receptivo a nuestras peticiones. Y ¿quién sabe? El príncipe Diamante es un joven muy agradable y tú eres muy hermosa.  
-Si padre. El príncipe es muy apuesto – tuvo que admitir la muchacha a la que ese detalle desde luego no se le había pasado desapercibido. – Y parece muy gentil.  
-Se inteligente. Haz bien las cosas, sirve a la Familia Real con empeño y recuerda tus orígenes. - Le aconsejó su progenitor a modo de despedida besándole en la frente. – Sé que no me defraudarás.

 

La joven asintió, casi a punto de llorar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Ahora había dejado de ser una niña. Toda su vida la habían educado para ser una servidora de la Casa Real y con suerte, hacer un buen matrimonio. Tenía buena formación, talento y belleza. Eran unos importantes dones y su padre le dijo antes de llegar a la corte que una vez allí debía empezar a usarlos.

-No conocí a mi madre. – Se decía la muchacha.- Aunque al menos mi padre siempre estuvo ahí. Y mis damas…aunque no sé si valdré para servir a otros, soy una duquesa.

 

Y así pensaba, no sin inquietud. No obstante tampoco demandaron tanto de ella. De hecho los nuevos recién llegados se adaptaron bien a sus obligaciones pese a todo. Corrió el tiempo, casi un año había pasado y tras una audiencia de rigor llegaron noticias inquietantes, al parecer alguna nave de Némesis que se había adentrado en el sistema solar en busca de recursos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El joven Zafiro se asombró debido a que él mismo había estado presenciando la construcción y lanzamiento de aquel vehículo espacial y lo juzgaba muy resistente y avanzado como para perderse sin causa que aparentemente lo justificase. Entre tanto en el salón del trono. Terminada la audiencia, el Hombre Sabio que había estado escuchando en silencio aquellas noticias, le dijo en confidencia al Rey Coraíon.

\- Mi señor. Debo deciros que presiento algo que podría amenazar a vuestro planeta.- Declaró con un susurro. -  
-¿De qué se trata? - Le interrogó el monarca preocupado. -  
\- Una amenaza exterior, viene de otro mundo. Del tercer planeta de éste sistema.- Repuso reflexivamente su interlocutor como si tratase de confirmarlo a medida que hablaba. -  
-¿De la Tierra? - Preguntó Coraíon sorprendido para negar. - No puede ser. Debes estar cometiendo un error.  
\- Eso desearía. No obstante llevo sintiendo malas vibraciones desde hace ya tiempo – le confesó el Sabio para agregar con prevención. – No me he atrevido a deciros nada hasta ahora puesto que quería ir confirmando algunas de ellas. Y no sé. Me han llegado informes de que algo se prepara. Quizás lo de esa nave perdida pudiese tener alguna relación. La Tierra posee puestos avanzados en satélites de otros planetas. Desde allí pueden perfectamente tenernos controlados.  
\- ¿No podrías ser más explícito? – Le inquirió el rey. -  
\- Por desgracia Majestad, ese mundo está demasiado lejos. Habría que enviar a alguien de confianza a que investigara. Yo desearía ir pero mi sitio está aquí, con vos.  
\- Me parece muy extraño que desde la Tierra quieran hacernos algún mal. Nuestras relaciones en los últimos años han ido mejorando. – No obstante el soberano guardó unos instantes de silencio para agregar, ya con más cautela. - Aunque en cinco años nunca equivocaste una predicción. Quizá tengas razón y deba enviar una embajada para asegurarme...  
\- Me permitiría sugerir que fuese vuestro heredero el que encabezase esa legación. Si lo estimáis oportuno, señor.- Repuso el Sabio de forma sumisa. -  
\- Sí, ya tiene edad de empezar a representar el papel para el que ha sido educado. Se lo diré cuando lo estime oportuno. Pero - objetó dudando. -¿No crees que es aún demasiado joven e inexperto para una misión de tan gran importancia? Quizás sea mucha responsabilidad para él.  
\- Confiad en el Príncipe, señor.- Le pidió el interpelado afirmando. - Es un joven muy inteligente y capaz. Lo hará muy bien, eso lo veo con claridad.  
\- Tú nunca te equivocas, fiaré en ti.- Convino el rey añadiendo con más disposición y satisfecho de los elogios que aquel hombre, siempre tan leal, prodigaba a su hijo. - Se lo diré enseguida...- El consejero hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para retirarse, el rey se lo concedió sin demora. – Ve y gracias como de costumbre por tus acertadas palabras.

 

El hombre Sabio buscó por su parte al Príncipe Diamante. Gozaba de gran influencia con él. Al encontrarle le comentó lo que su padre le propondría. Le dijo que se lo contaba para que estuviese preparado para afrontar esa gran responsabilidad y dar una buena imagen. Asimismo le pidió que no le revelase al Rey que él le había avisado. Además, le regaló una especie de bola sonrosada con la que, vía imagen tres D, podría comunicarse con el propio Sabio para que éste le mantuviera al tanto de la situación en Némesis y brindarle los consejos que requiriese.

-Y como regalo especial mi príncipe. – Le dijo de forma muy considerada. - Estos pendientes de cristal negro que os protegerán y darán energía en la Tierra. - Usadlos cuando lleguéis.  
-Gracias Hombre Sabio. Aprecio mucho tu generosidad. – Pudo decir el muchacho sobrepasado por tanta amabilidad. – Eres muy considerado.  
-No es sino una humilde muestra de mi aprecio y mi lealtad hacia vuestro padre y hacia vos…- replicó éste con tono de marcada modestia.- Deseo ayudaros en todo lo que en mi mano esté para que culminéis con éxito vuestra tarea.

 

El muchacho observó esos regalos con interés. La bola era similar a la que su interlocutor solía usar para consultar el provenir. Y a decir verdad esos pendientes eran muy bonitos. Tenían forma de prisma y refulgían con ese color negro tan intenso y hermoso que él recordaba de años atrás, cuando el Sabio les trajo ese tipo de piedra como presente a su llegada a Némesis. Así pues Diamante le agradeció mucho tanto su advertencia como su obsequio y le prometió que nada diría a su padre. Mientras tanto, Zafiro, que había crecido mucho también y estaba algo más apartado de las obligaciones reales, fue llamado por su padre. Éste le comentó que su hermano mayor se iría de embajador y que a él le correspondería sustituirle mientras estuviese ausente. El muchacho, cuyo interés era para la ingeniería, y últimamente los diseños de naves espaciales, aceptó no con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque sabedor de que era su deber.

-No me alegra demasiado la idea, pero qué le voy a hacer.- Se decía en tanto caminaba por un largo corredor de palacio.-  
-Buenos días alteza.- Le saludó una voz femenina.-  
-Buenos días Esmeralda.- Replicó él al verla.-  
-Me dirigía hacia las estancias de vuestra madre. ¿Deseáis que le transmita algún mensaje?- Le preguntó la joven.-  
-Solo mi afecto y consideración.- Pudo responder el interpelado, afirmando con un suspiro.- Me temo que voy a estar muy ocupado para pasarme a verla en un tiempo. Dale mis excusas también.  
-Así lo haré.- Sonrió la muchacha que, tras inclinarse ligeramente prosiguió su camino con unos andares más que sugerentes.-

 

Zafiro sonrió. Esa chica era muy guapa y realmente imponente, pero a él eso no le decía demasiado. Y no porque no le gustasen las mujeres, no obstante para él tenían que poseer algunas cualidades que las hicieran especiales. En el caso de la duquesa saltaba a la vista que trataba de ser más amable de lo debido. El muchacho no era ajeno al interés que Esmeralda tenía por Diamante. Siempre trataba de encontrar una ocasión para coincidir con él. Sin embargo el heredero no parecía prestarla demasiada atención. Solo esperó que si se daba por vencida con su hermano no cambiara de objetivo eligiéndole a él. Pese a su belleza era más bien una chica algo superficial. Aparte de charlar sobre modas, vestidos y ese tipo de cosas, no le conocía más intereses. Y para un chico que era tan aficionado a la ingeniería eso no dejaba de ser aburrido. Por su parte la muchacha tenía una buena opinión del hermano de Diamante, aunque era demasiado serio y poco comunicativo para su gusto. Se pasaba el día metido en esas sucias cámaras interiores del reactor. Poniendo a punto o trabajando en a saber qué proyectos. Como ese de las droidas. Unos extraños androides que realmente podrían ahorrar mucho trabajo y exponerse a ambientes hostiles. Desde luego que el infante era inteligente y su tesón y espíritu emprendedor encomiables. Sin embargo la chica juzgaba que no debía de ser muy divertido que digamos. Por suerte para ella, Esmeralda apuntaba sus miras a un sitio mucho más alto.

-Mi gentil príncipe Diamante.- Se decía.- Espero tener oportunidad de verte un día, sin tanto cortesano alrededor.

 

Y entre tanto llegó a la estancia de la reina. Tocando a la puerta…

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, Majestad?- Preguntó con suavidad.-  
-Pasa Esmeralda. Por favor.- Escuchó la réplica.-

 

La joven entró. Hacía ya casi un año que fuese tomada por la reina a su servicio. Al principio la soberana estaba delicada de salud y agradeció tener a su lado a una jovencita tan vital. La pobre muchacha también quería cumplir con su cometido con la mejor voluntad. Sin embargo, no estando acostumbrada a esa responsabilidad, cometía errores en numerosas ocasiones. No obstante la reina, lejos de reprenderla, siempre la animaba con palabras dulces. Pasaron los meses y comenzó a estimarla como a una hija, la que nunca tuvo. La joven por su parte sentía lo mismo hacia su soberana. Desgraciadamente la madre de Esmeralda murió al poco de nacer ella víctima de una enfermedad común en Némesis, pero que en la Tierra hacía tiempo que se había erradicado desde que la reina Serenity había proporcionado a sus habitantes una extraordinaria longevidad y salud merced al poder de su cristal de Plata. Y luego estaba que la muchacha cada día se sentía más atraída por el joven príncipe Diamante. No era ya cuestión de seguir las instrucciones que le diese su padre. Además, ese joven era tan alto y atractivo. Con ese rostro tan hermoso y al tiempo grave y unos ojos violetas tan profundos y penetrantes como los de su madre. Lo cierto es no hablaban mucho pero cuando lo hacían él era siempre muy cortés con ella, hasta animado en ocasiones. Y siempre agradecía los cuidados que la muchacha procuraba a su madre. De modo que, Esmeralda, tras saludar a la reina y armándose de valor, le pidió consejo.

\- Señora, perdonad mi atrevimiento pero, ¿vos sabéis de algo que le guste al príncipe Diamante? Algo que aprecie especialmente.- Quiso saber de forma tímida. -

Amatista sonrió al percatarse del rubor de la joven y le respondió risueñamente.

\- Parece que tú sí que aprecias mucho a mi hijo, ¿verdad Esmeralda?  
\- Sé que su onomástica será muy pronto y él es siempre tan amable conmigo, pese a su rango - repuso ella bajando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de vergüenza en tanto ruborizaba su juvenil semblante. – Nunca le falta tiempo para saludarme y querer saber…de vuestro estado…  
\- Él también te tiene en bastante estima, querida - le confesó la reina añadiendo con amabilidad. - Mira, las flores de jazmín son algo que le gustan mucho, yo se lo inculqué desde que era muy pequeño.  
\- Gracias señora, creo que mi padre las cultiva en nuestras tierras. Le pediré algunas para regalar al príncipe.- Sonrió Esmeralda, esta vez muy contenta. Podría obsequiarle con algo que él apreciara. – Me gustaría llamarle ya con vuestro permiso.  
\- Ve niña, encárgate de eso. Estoy convencida de que a mi hijo le hará mucha ilusión.- Le dijo la soberana.-

 

Iba a despedirla cuando le dio un acceso de tos y cayó a la cama, la muchacha se apresuró a ir hacia ella de forma muy solícita.

\- ¡Señora!, ¿estáis bien, os traigo un poco de agua?

 

La reina asintió y la chica le trajo una copa llena. Amatista bebió y se encontró mejor Esmeralda le dijo preocupada.

\- No puedo dejaros en este estado, ¡podría pasaros algo!- añadió muy asustada. -  
\- No temas...estoy bien, vete, vete niña,- le insistió la reina. – Yo…ya se me ha pasado…

 

Esmeralda a su pesar obedeció, asintió tras hacer una reverencia y se fue pero estaba preocupada. Aquellos accesos de tos que castigaban a la reina eran cada vez más frecuentes y la notaba muy pálida. Cierto es que la soberana de siempre había tenido una constitución enfermiza. Quizás acusaba la sutil diferencia de la atmósfera en Némesis respecto a la terrestre, o de su Luna, su lugar de origen, pero tras tantos años eso ya debería estar superado. No, estaba claro que, la energía que alimentaba al planeta también dañaba gravemente a sus habitantes. Aunque ella y los de su generación tuvieron suerte. Desde que el Sabio llegó, junto con los expertos del planeta, había encontrado la forma para que esos perniciosos efectos no dañasen tanto a los jóvenes. Desgraciadamente la soberana llevaba muchos años ya allí. Y quizás esas nuevas medidas no dieran ya resultado en ella. Sin embargo y pese a todo, la chica podría haber jurado que esos episodios de recaídas se reproducían en algunos momentos concretos. Pero no era capaz de precisarlos con claridad. De todos modos, le alarmaba bastante el precario estado de la reina que, no obstante, se esforzaba en no hacerlo notar, ya fuera en cada vez más escasas apariciones públicas o sobre todo, ante sus hijos, los príncipes. Además, Esmeralda se daba cuenta de que el rostro de su reina siempre resplandecía con un orgullo y alegría especial al estar junto a ellos. Parecía que con Diamante Zafiro a su lado se le pasaran todos los dolores o molestias. Desde luego que ella lo comprendía bien y se olvidó rápidamente de sus inquietudes cuando conectó con su padre por el vídeo transmisor y le pidió las flores. Éste no tenía en ese momento, pero sabiendo para quién iba destinadas y ante el desconsuelo de su hija, le ofreció mandarle de inmediato unas semillas de la misma planta.

-Gracias padre.- Agradeció la muchacha.-  
-No tienes por qué dármelas. Siendo para su Alteza todo lo que haga falta, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.- Afirmó él.-  
-Pues ya que lo dices, me gustaría verte.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Y a mí verte a ti, querida hija, pero tengo mucho que hacer en mis dominios. He sido encargado por el Hombre Sabio para probar una serie de prototipos.  
-¿Qué prototipos?- Se interesó la muchacha.-  
-No puedo decirte nada de eso, lo lamento, secreto oficial.- Replicó su padre que ahora parecía ansioso por terminar la conversación y así lo hizo constar.- Ahora estoy muy ocupado, hija. Sigue así, me haces sentir muy orgulloso. Adiós…  
-Adiós, padre.- Pudo decir ella en tanto la comunicación se cortaba.- Un beso…

 

A la joven no le gustó esa forma que tuvo su progenitor de terminar con esa conversación. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no le veía y él no parecía echarla demasiado de menos. Realmente nunca convivieron mucho juntos. Esmeralda se crió entre solícitas niñeras, damas de compañía y severas institutrices que no paraban de decirle lo importante que era su familia y que un día tendría que estar lista para cumplir con sus deberes. A ser posible desposando a un noble de alto linaje, incluso al mismísimo heredero si fuera posible. Pero ella también tenía sus sueños. Siempre le gustaron los vestidos y todo tipo de vestuario y complementos. Le encantaba dibujarlos y diseñarlos desde que era niña. Sin embargo, sus educadoras no juzgaban eso como propio de una dama de la nobleza. Suspiró, ahora esos sueños infantiles no tenían cabida. Al menos esperaba poder recibir pronto las semillas. En eso, desde luego, su padre fue fiel a su palabra. Apenas tardó un día en tenerlas en sus manos. Diamante estaba ya preparando su partida. De hecho había sido llamado el mismo día que Esmeralda charlaba con su propio padre. Durante ese tiempo el joven acudió a las estancias privadas del rey, y tras hacer una reverencia le preguntó, con patente respeto.

-Aquí estoy padre. ¿Me hiciste llamar?  
-Si Diamante.- Repuso él que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón.- ¡Ah!- Suspiró con tono cansado.- La fatiga de tantos deberes que cumplir me desborda, hijo.- Se permitió confesar, para añadir.- Son muchas cosas. Los continuos trabajos para la mejora de nuestro mundo, moderar las ambiciones de los nobles, los consejos y advertencias del Hombre Sabio… en fin…Algún día lo verás cuando seas rey.  
-Si puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa, por favor. Te suplico que me lo hagas saber.- Repuso su solícito vástago.-  
-Precisamente por eso te he convocado.- Contestó su padre, adoptando ya un tono más regio y ceremonioso, para comentarle.- Verás. Tenemos algunos informes que nos hacen creer que no todo va bien en nuestras relaciones con la Tierra. Seguramente serán malentendidos. No obstante deseo enviar una legación diplomática para que indague si hay alguna causa de conflicto. Y tras meditar creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para viajar allí y contactar con los soberanos terrestres.  
-Es un gran honor.- Pudo decir el chico, tratando de simular sorpresa.- No sé qué decir.  
-No tienes que decir nada. Es el honor que mereces acorde con tu rango. Eres mi hijo y heredero. Algún día te sentarás en el trono y tienes que comenzar a saber lo que es negociar al más alto nivel. Por ese motivo y porque confío plenamente en ti. Te he elegido para esta misión. Piensa que la reputación de nuestro planeta dependerá de cómo te conduzcas. Llevarás algún noble experimentado contigo. Procura escuchar sus consejos con atención. Confía en su criterio. Pero que seas tú el que decida lo que es más adecuado. Recuerda esto siempre. Debes tener la última palabra ante tus consejeros. Ahora ve a prepararte.  
-Así lo haré.- Aseguró el muchacho que, tras hacer una nueva reverencia, besó la mano de su progenitor.- Gracias padre.

 

El muchacho salió presto para efectuar todos los preparativos. Efectivamente, el rey le había encomendado la misión de ir en viaje diplomático en la Tierra y él no deseaba dejar nada al azar. Quería demostrarle a su padre que era un digno príncipe heredero. Esmeralda, ajena a ello, trataba de encontrarle y cuando por fin lo hizo, su entusiasmo se refrenó un poco y le saludó de forma muy tímida...

\- Espero no molestaros mi príncipe – le comentó acercándose hacia él a pasos cortos y dubitativos tras hacer una leve reverencia. -  
\- Claro que no, tú nunca me molestas - sonrió Diamante de forma que a la chica le parecía cautivadora, preguntándola con jovialidad. - Dime ¿qué deseas?..  
\- Felicitaros por vuestra onomástica y daros esto - repuso la ilusionada chica ofreciéndole una bella bolsita que el joven tomó entre sus manos intrigado. -  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó él curioso mientras miraba a la bolsita y al radiante rostro de aquella chica alternativamente. – Parecen granitos de arena.  
\- Son...unas semillas de jazmín, para que podáis plantarlas en vuestro jardín.- Pudo responder ella con un susurro de voz muy tímida. -  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho - sonrió él desvelando lo que ella conocía. - Son mis flores favoritas ¿Cómo lo sabías? - Esmeralda bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Diamante enseguida sonrió para aseverar. -Ya entiendo, mi madre. Muchas gracias, es un bonito detalle. Pero deberán esperar hasta que pueda plantarlas. He de ir a la Tierra en misión diplomática.  
-¿Una misión?,- inquirió Esmeralda sin poder ocultar su desilusión -¿Y os iréis enseguida? ¿Cuándo volveréis?...  
\- Parto mañana,- respondió él explicándole ahora con voz preocupada. - Mi hermano me sustituirá aquí...no sé lo que tardaré, he de tratar temas importantes. La distancia de nuestro mundo con la Tierra no está aún en el afelio y con los nuevos sistemas de propulsión seguro que el viaje será más rápido. Aun así podrían pasar años hasta que retornemos.  
-¿Años?- Repitió la muchacha demudando su expresión.- Pero…eso os alejaría de Némesis durante mucho tiempo…  
-Mi padre estuvo en la Tierra siendo joven. Y conoció a mi madre allí.- La sonrió él declarando con jovialidad.- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que también yo conozca a una hermosa princesa terrestre.  
-Sí, claro.- Musitó la joven, apartando la mirada.- Si eso os hace feliz.

 

Aunque Diamante la observó no sin extrañeza. Esa chica estaba rara. Quizás le sucediese algo. Entonces añadió con algo de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Si Alteza. Es solo que…bueno, vuestra madre y todos os vamos a echar mucho de menos.- Se atrevió a replicar con voz trémula.-  
-No temas. Volveré. Aunque tienes razón. A mí me sucederá lo mismo.- Admitió extinguiendo su entusiasmo para sentenciar.- Pero es mi obligación. Tengo que ir allí y saber qué pasa. Espero que el rey Endimión y la reina Serenity de Cristal Tokio, se avengan a razones y me ayuden a entender que sucede. El Hombre Sabio cree que traman algo contra nosotros.  
\- Tened mucho cuidado, ¡por favor!,- le pidió Esmeralda al oír esto - la gente de la Tierra nunca nos ha inspirado confianza. Mi padre siempre dijo que, aunque parezca que han cambiado, sólo nos trajeron desgracias en el pasado.  
\- No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora las relaciones con ese mundo son cordiales, al menos desde que mi padre llegó al trono. Además, voy en son de paz. - La tranquilizó Diamante que se despidió de Esmeralda y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse. – Seguro que todo irá bien.  
-Mucha suerte mi príncipe…no os olvidéis de mí.- Susurró la chica cuando él ya se perdía por el largo paseo del jardín.- Por favor…yo no os olvidaré.

 

Mientras tanto, el Rey Coraíon, en compañía de Zafiro, se dispuso a recibir a los hijos de otro destacado y leal servidor. Era un miembro de la nobleza de inferior rango a la de sus protegidos directos Esmeralda o Rubeus. El Conde Ópalo de Ayakashi (una provincia del sur del planeta).Llevó finalmente a sus cuatro jóvenes hijas a presencia del Rey. Éste observó con sorpresa que aún eran muy niñas, pero no quería desairar al Conde que siempre le fue fiel. Además, deseaba encargarle un importante cometido. Éste, entre tanto, las presentó orgullosamente por orden de edad.

-Ésta es mi hija mayor, Petzite - una atractiva chica quinceañera de pelo color verde oscuro y ojos del mismo tono - Calaverite.- La muchacha rondaría los catorce años, era de pelo castaño también largo, (aunque recogido atrás por un vistoso lazo amarillo) y ojos del mismo color - Bertierite – aún era muy niña, estaría en los doce años de edad y tenía el pelo azul celeste, casi tirando a blanco, graciosamente recogido en una trenza y miraba absorta a su majestad con dos bonitos ojos azul marino - y Kermesite.- Era la benjamina, de casi once años, pelo largo con dos piquitos a los lados que sobresalían hacia arriba y ojos violetas. - Como si lo hubiesen ensayado varias veces todas a un tiempo se inclinaron con una profunda reverencia -...  
\- Es un placer conocer a tus hijas,- sonrió Coraíon, que muy políticamente añadió - aunque ahora no tengo plazas a mi servicio personal. Pero pueden servir bajo la supervisión de Rubeus, el hijo del Marqués de Crimson. Y como damas de cámara de su majestad la reina en tanto completen su formación ¿Qué os parece?...  
\- Para mí y para ellas será un gran honor serviros, sea donde sea y en lo que vos ordenéis, Majestad. Además, conozco y estimo mucho al marqués. Somos familia, aunque algo lejana. Es una gran suerte el que puedan servir al mando de su noble heredero.

 

El Rey asintió con satisfacción. Las hermanas mientras miraban admiradas la magnificencia del Rey y su séquito. La mayor, Petzite, enseguida reparó en el príncipe Zafiro, pero su hermana Calaverite le susurró.

\- Deja de mirarle así, él es un príncipe, está muy por encima de nosotras.  
\- Ya lo sé, pero no deja de ser guapo - confesó Petzite en voz baja con una sonrisita que su hermana compartió. -

 

Bertie, como sus hermanas cariñosamente la llamaban a veces, las observó curiosa y trató de participar en la conversación.

-¿De qué habláis?... yo también quiero saberlo.  
\- ¡Chis!,- musito Petz – calla...no te importa, son cosas de mayores - le replicó con algo de brusquedad -...

 

Bertierite se calló algo molesta, su hermana pequeña Kermesite le repitió la misma pregunta y ella dio la misma contestación que había recibido, dejando a la pobre cría algo amedrentada. De este modo permanecieron en pie y aparte hasta que se dirigiesen a ellas. Por fin, las chicas fueron presentadas a Rubeus y a todas, menos a Petzite que ya estaba pensando en Zafiro, les pareció un chico muy apuesto y simpático.

-De modo que recién llegadas a la corte. ¿Eh?- inquirió el muchacho con tono desenfadado.-  
-¡Sii!- exclamaron al unísono las entusiasmadas muchachas. -  
-Nuestro padre nos dijo que la corte de Némesis era un lugar magnífico y es verdad. – Comentó la pequeña Kermesite observándolo todo en derredor con candor infantil. -¡Cuantas construcciones y cuanta gente importante!  
-Sí que lo es – le sonrió amablemente su interlocutor haciendo que la cría se sonrojase, más al añadir con tinte entre enigmático y afable.- Y todavía no has visto nada.  
-Bueno, amo Rubeus. – Terció Petz usando la fórmula de sometimiento a la autoridad que se solía emplear en Némesis. - Aguardamos tus órdenes.  
-¿Qué debemos hacer?- secundó Calaverite sin privarse de mirar bien a su apuesto jefe. -  
-Ahora las cosas parecen tranquilas, de todos modos el príncipe Diamante deberá irse dentro de poco y llevará a algunos miembros de la guardia como escolta.  
-¿Podremos ir nosotras también, amo Rubeus? – Quiso saber Kermesite que ya se figuraba viajando a la Tierra para conocer a la legendaria soberana de ese mundo y quizás a algunos de sus familiares perdidos – ¡Sería estupendo!

 

El muchacho sonrió divertido. Era bastante gracioso ver el entusiasmo de esa pequeña y la cara de reprobación de su hermana mayor que parecía sentirse avergonzada por lo directa que era aquella niña. No obstante fue Bertierite, la tercera en edad, la que con mucha lógica le respondió a su hermana menor.

-Kermie, acabamos de llegar y somos demasiado jóvenes para una misión de tal importancia. Supongo que antes tendremos muchas cosas que aprender.  
-Así es – convino Rubeus para agregar. – Lo primero será que conozcáis no solo la corte sino todo el palacio. Debéis ir al Chambelán y que os remita hacia su Ayuda de Cámara para que os asignen habitaciones. De momento, como dijo su Majestad, acompañaréis al séquito de la reina y después, ya veremos.  
-Si amo. – Repuso obedientemente Petzite que enseguida le hizo una reverencia, las demás hermanas la imitaron. – Como tú dispongas.

 

Rubeus se giró perdiéndose por el corredor, de todos modos a él no le interesaba demasiado tener que hacer de niñera. Pero siendo orden del rey no podía hacer otra cosa. Al menos esperaba que esas cuatro aprendieran pronto sus obligaciones y no le dieran muchas molestias. Cuando se quedaron solas Petzite las indicó que se acercasen y se dirigió al resto de sus hermanas.

-Escuchad todas – declaró tomando la palabra con la autoridad que le daba ser la mayor. - Nuestro padre nos explicó que debemos ser muy obedientes y dejar en buen lugar el nombre de nuestra familia. Ahora somos servidoras del mismísimo rey y eso es un gran privilegio. Espero que todas trabajéis mucho y de la mejor manera a fin de que en casa puedan sentirse orgullosos de nosotras.  
-¿Podremos ir a ver a mamá?- Quiso saber Kermesite que parecía poco preocupada por lo anterior. –  
-No durante un tiempo. – Le respondió su hermana, que, siendo la de más edad, había recibido instrucciones precisas de sus padres antes de partir. -  
-Ahora ya no estamos en casa.- Suspiró Calaverite añadiendo sin embargo con desenfado. - Nuestro nuevo hogar es éste y estamos las cuatro juntas. La capital es un sitio enorme y lleno de atracciones. ¡Seguro que lo pasaremos bien!  
-Kalie. ¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho?- le reprobó su hermana mayor con cierto malestar en el tono. -  
-Todo y perfectamente – respondió la aludida sin arredrarse. - Pero no está reñido el trabajar con disfrutar mientras se pueda. – Declaró divertida. -  
-Supongo que podremos seguir estudiando. - Terció Bertie a la que los asuntos de palacio no interesaban tanto como las ciencias, historia y algunas otras disciplinas en las que era una aventajada estudiante. – Aquí deben de tener muchísimos archivos.  
-Ya nos lo dirán. De momento hagamos lo que el amo Rubeus nos ha ordenado. - Replicó Petzite.-

 

Y la mayor comenzó a caminar por el corredor a la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera orientarlas. Dócilmente sus tres hermanas la siguieron. Finalmente encontraron a ese Ayuda de Cámara de la Reina que las dijo que, dada su temprana edad, alternarían su formación y estudios (lo que alegró a Bertie más que a ninguna) con sus nuevas obligaciones que ya irían aprendiendo. De hechos las jóvenes tuvieron que prepararse muy bien en su casa. Durante los años previos a su llegada a la corte su madre pasó a ser una estricta profesora. Perdió mucha de esa dulzura que tenía volviéndose cada vez más fría con las chicas y exigiéndolas esforzarse al máximo en todo lo que las demandaba hacer. Idina hizo traer a los mejores instructores e institutrices para que sus hijas aprendieran todo tipo de disciplinas. Desde las consabidas asignaturas que debían de estudiar pasando por baile, ceremonial cortesano, idiomas y protocolo. Petzite destacó en la cocina. Su propia madre y algunas de las empleadas domésticas de su casa la enseñaron bastante bien. Tampoco se le daban mal las ocupaciones de dirección de sus sirvientes. Sabía coordinar muy bien el trabajo de sus otras hermanas. Era la más fuerte y decidida. Calaverite era más creativa y extrovertida, destacó en labores de comunicación y festejos. A su corta edad, era una consumada experta en el arte de las relaciones públicas y en llevar a cualquiera a su terreno. Algo muy útil en palacio. Aprendió asimismo a manejar el látigo con soltura. Bertierite demostró su gran inteligencia y a parte del ajedrez era muy buena en los estudios. También practicaba la natación como deporte, era muy aficionada a llevar su traje de baño de competición. Por otra parte el vestuario le fascinaba, siendo proclive a probarse muchos vestidos y no gustando tanto de pelear como el resto de sus hermanas. En cuanto a Kermesite, desarrolló un gran interés por los cosméticos y la danza. Era una estupenda bailarina, como soñó desde que era muy pequeña. Aunque también aunaba una buena disposición para la lucha. Por su parte la reina estaba cada vez más delicada de salud, su estado se agravaba, ocurrió poco después de la partida de Diamante. Esmeralda estaba cada vez más preocupada. Por un lado agradeció la presencia de aquellas cuatro hermanas que habían venido hacía poco. Aunque estaban bajo la supervisión directa de Rubeus, a él no parecía importarle que ayudasen a la doncella de la reina en labores y quehaceres habituales al servicio de ésta. La propia soberana se alegró, tantas niñas y tan alegres, sobre todo las más jovencitas, la ayudaban a soslayar su estado, cada vez más enfermizo. Y sobre todo, a no pensar tanto en la marcha de su hijo y en lo poco que veía a su otro vástago o a su esposo. Un día casualmente era Petz, que así era llamada muchas veces para abreviar su nombre, la que se ocupaba de atender a la reina por indicaciones de Esmeralda, cuando Zafiro pasó a ver a su madre. Amatista Nairía dormía y el muchacho decidió esperar un poco a que se despertase. Observando un rato le llamó la atención aquella jovencita que estaba trabajando duro llevando de aquí para allá sábanas y otros ornamentos al tiempo que daba indicaciones precisas al resto de las camareras reales. Se decidió a preguntarle.

-Disculpa ¿estás tú a cargo de la habitación de mi madre?

 

Cuando Petz vio al joven príncipe Zafiro dirigirse hacia ella le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se había recogido su largo pelo en un moño, puesto que le era más cómodo para efectuar sus tareas y maldijo el no estar con su larga melena habitual, tan mal vestida y poco presentable, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tampoco sabía dónde mirar, el príncipe le parecía muy apuesto y agradable, aunque era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a ella.

-Si mi príncipe. – Pudo casi balbucear poniéndose colorada por momentos. -  
-¿Sabes si despertará pronto?  
-Lo lamento Señor, no lo sé- replicó sintiéndose tan culpable como si hubiera cometido un crimen al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. –

 

Zafiro suspiró, no tenía mucho tiempo y debía volver a sus prácticas en la zona de reactores de palacio. Estaba cada vez más interesado en como la energía de ese negro cristal que les diera el Sabio potenciaba el poder de las máquinas. Tenía incluso algunas ideas para mejorar aún más su eficacia. Pero por unos instantes aparcó aquello. Miró a esa muchacha y sonrió. Tampoco es que la pregunta que él había hecho fuera muy adecuada. La pobre chica no podría saber eso. Se limitó a decirle con una sonrisa y mucha amabilidad.

-Te agradezco enormemente tu dedicación. Sé que mi madre os aprecia mucho. Con vuestra presencia la alegráis y eso la alivia en sus padecimientos. Me gustaría quedarme pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme. Cuando despierte, por favor, ¿querrás decirle que pregunté por ella?  
-Será un honor mi príncipe. – Contestó ella más relajada ahora y esbozando una ligera sonrisa a su vez que la embelleció mucho a ojos de su interlocutor. –  
-Muchas gracias. – Contestó él que ya se marchaba, absorto nuevamente en sus cálculos de ingeniería y pensando además en cómo le iría a su hermano mayor en su misión. -

 

Y la joven le vio marchar sin ser capaz de refrenar los latidos de su corazón. Aquel era un muchacho amable además de apuesto. Pese a que en los cotilleos de la Corte se decía de él que solo se interesaba por sus estudios en ingeniería. Sin embargo a Petz le pareció muy considerado.

-Espero volveros a ver muy pronto. Príncipe Zafiro. - Pudo decir para sí.-

 

Entre tanto, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en su mundo, Diamante se encaminaba a la Tierra. Cuando llegó tras meses de viaje y presentó su acreditación fue recibido con todos los honores que requería su posición, pero de una forma un tanto fría. El príncipe fue conducido a una gran sala junto con su séquito que encabezaba el propio Conde de Ayakashi. Éste se alegró mucho cuando el soberano le encargó la misión de asesorar al príncipe. 

-Espero que no tengamos que estar aquí mucho rato.- Comentó Diamante que era de natural impaciente.-  
-No os inquietéis Alteza, es normal. En las recepciones palaciegas siempre hay un ritual.- Le respondió Ópalo.-

 

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría. Tras un par de horas que se le hicieron larguísimas al joven heredero y llegaron a enojarle, un enviado de los reyes del Milenio de Plata salió a preguntarle el motivo de su visita.

\- ¡Ya iba siendo hora! - Declaró bastante irritado, pero conteniendo su enfado para preguntar no sin una apreciable dosis de ironía mezclada con un falso tono de ruego. -¿Seríais tan amable de decirles a vuestros Soberanos que....Diamante, Príncipe heredero al Trono de Némesis, hijo del rey Coraíon y la reina Amatista-Nairía y embajador plenipotenciario de éste, desea verles?...  
\- Enseguida comunicaré vuestra solicitud...haced el favor de esperar - fue la seca respuesta del enviado. -  
\- Si claro- sentenció el aludido con sarcasmo - en eso ya tengo práctica aquí... 

 

Aquel tipo le miró de forma poco amistosa, pero no replicó y se fue. 

-Alteza, si puedo sugeriros algo…- Le susurró el conde.-  
-Decid.- Le pidió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.-  
-No les deis la impresión de que pueden ofenderos tan fácilmente. – Le aconsejó su interlocutor.-

 

El joven asintió. Al cabo de un rato ese emisario reapareció y las noticias que traía no eran nada buenas para el chico.

\- El rey Endimión no se encuentra aquí en este momento. La reina Serenity está ocupada...Volved en otra ocasión...  
-¡Esto es inaudito! - estalló Diamante que esta vez no pudo contener su ira. - ¿Con quién os creéis que estáis hablando? He hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí y si la reina no me recibe lo tomaré como un insulto, no sólo hacia mí, sino hacia mi planeta y mi padre. Decídselo a vuestra soberana...

 

El enviado, lejos de preocuparse replicó de forma hostil.

\- La reina Serenity ya ha hablado. Es inútil que insistáis príncipe. Además, no juzga que vuestras intenciones sean amistosas...  
-¿Cómo os atrevéis? , vosotros que preparáis una conspiración contra mi mundo.- Le reprochó Diamante tan indignado como el resto de su séquito. –  
-¡Esto es un ultraje! - Convino ahora el conde de Ayakashi.- Jamás vi semejante falta de respeto a un embajador. Y aun menos a un príncipe heredero.

 

La situación estaba muy tensa cuando la puerta se abrió. Aparecieron por ella dos chicas jóvenes con extraños trajes de minifaldas y con unos grandes lazos que les cubrían todo el pecho. Una de ellas, muy atractiva y de larga melena rubia, con un traje de tonos entre amarillos y anaranjados, se dirigió al joven príncipe con extrañeza y algo de reprobación.

-¿Qué deseáis que armáis tanto escándalo?...  
-¿Sois vos la reina Serenity?..- preguntó Diamante expectante, puesto que por su porte y belleza bien podría serlo. -  
\- No,- negó categóricamente ésta para aclarar, tratando de evitar una sonrisa divertida al escuchar aquello - yo soy la princesa guerrera de Venus, una de las nobles guardianas de su majestad la reina...  
\- Yo soy la princesa guerrera de Júpiter, otra de sus guardianas. - Terció la otra chica que lucía una coleta de color castaño. De traje como el de su compañera pero en tonos verdes, era asimismo hermosa, pero bastante más alta y robusta. Esbozaba una expresión contrariada y añadió con tono severo. - Estáis incomodando a la corte con vuestro tono de voz, señor. Será mejor que desistáis de vuestro empeño y os marchéis. Nuestra soberana no puede veros...  
\- Yo no hablaré con meros súbditos,- contestó Diamante de forma despectiva - soy Príncipe de Némesis y exijo hablar con la reina de igual a igual...  
-¿Que exigís…? - repuso Venus, ahora con irritación para remachar. – Teneos príncipe. Aquí no sois nadie, sólo uno más de los que vienen a pedir audiencia y no sé qué le habréis hecho a nuestra noble soberana porque ella no suele negarse a recibir a nadie. – 

 

Júpiter la miró entonces con reprobación cuando terminó su frase, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía...

-¡Así que es eso! - gritó Diamante ahora mucho más furioso. – Con que se niega a recibirme...muy bien, lo tomaremos como la confirmación de la hostilidad de vuestro mundo hacia el nuestro y os juro que esto no quedará así, ya tendréis noticias nuestras. 

 

Ante las miradas impasibles de sus interlocutoras se giró y con un gesto indicó a su séquito que se marchaban. 

-Alteza, debéis calmaros.- Le pidió Ópalo más que preocupado por aquella terrible situación.- Señor, os lo ruego…  
-¡No he viajado tanto para ser insultado! - Replicó el furioso joven.- Nos vamos.

 

Y prosiguió su marcha. El apurado conde de Ayakashi no tuvo más opción que seguirle. No obstante cuando todos los componentes de la legación caminaban en dirección a la salida, una voz suave pero firme les detuvo llamando al joven heredero. 

\- Príncipe, por favor, esperad un momento.- Diamante se volvió al oír aquello y lo que vio se le grabó profundamente en su mente y en su corazón, sobre todo al escuchar un conciliatorio. - Os lo ruego…

 

De pie y entre las altivas guardianas que ahora estaban sumisamente arrodilladas, se alzaba la figura de una mujer hermosísima, de largos cabellos dorados que le caían en forma de dos trenzas hasta prácticamente el suelo. Poseía unos enormes, bellos y azules ojos que le miraban con una mezcla de dulzura y majestad. Su piel era blanca como la leche y en su frente, a modo de un tatuaje, resplandecía una media luna dorada con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba. Diamante se la quedó mirando sin poder articular palabra. La mujer habló ahora de forma más pausada sin perder ni ápice de su regia dignidad ni de su suave tono.

\- Yo soy la reina Serenity. Soberana del Milenario de Plata y Reina consorte de la Tierra ¿Quién sois vos que osáis enfrentaros con mis guardianas y levantáis el tono de este modo en mi palacio?..  
\- Os pido perdón si os he molestado, Majestad. Yo soy Diamante. Príncipe de Némesis y enviado plenipotenciario de mi padre, el rey Coraíon. He venido porque mi padre desea preguntaros algo a vos y a vuestro esposo. Aunque ya comenzaba a pensar que este planeta no tenía soberanos. Celebro ver que vos si estáis aquí. En cuanto a vuestro rey. ¿No está o acaso tampoco desea verme? - Añadió recobrando su tono de sarcasmo.-

 

Desde luego que le costó unos instantes tras su primera impresión al ver a su interlocutora, que tanto le había deslumbrado. Mientras dirigía una poco amistosa mirada a la guerrera Venus que no parecía muy preocupada cuando enfrentó sus ojos a los de él. De hecho tanto Venus como Júpiter creían haber visto antes a ese muchacho, o algo en él les resultaba familiar, pero no podían ubicar exactamente que era.

-El rey Endimión no se halla en palacio.- Repitió Júpiter tratando de sonar paciente.- Se lo hemos dicho.  
-Asuntos realmente importantes le requieren.- Secundó Venus dejando caer aquello a modo de indirecta.-  
-Supongo que un pequeño mundo en el extremo del sistema solar no debe ser importante para él. Por suerte vuestra reina parece pensar de otro modo distinto al que vosotras creíais.- Replicó el príncipe de Némesis sin ocultar su sarcasmo.- O quizás haya cambiado de opinión…

 

Las dos guardianas le dedicaron ahora unas torvas miradas a ese presuntuoso. Sin embargo su soberana no pareció mostrarse afectada por aquello y con una cordialidad que volvió a descolocar al joven, le indicó.

\- Antes de seguir hablando aquí, en el pasillo, por favor entrad. Y comencemos como corresponde.

 

Serenity se giró hacia las puertas y éstas se abrieron de par en par ante ella. Diamante, esta vez de forma sumisa, la siguió y junto a su séquito penetró en una gran sala de Palacio. Era el salón del trono, de columnas blancas de mármol que se elevaban a una enorme altura. Todo allí era diáfano y muy bello. En el centro de la sala había una urna y dentro de la misma se guardaba una joya de gran belleza que reflejaba con unos maravillosos destellos de colores la blanca luz que recibía, el chico reparó enseguida en eso. La reina se sentó en su trono flanqueada por varias de esas guardianas que se arrodillaron ante ella, al igual que el resto de los presentes, excepto Diamante y su séquito. Una de las guardianas, atractiva también, de larga cabellera morena y penetrantes pupilas violetas con un uniforme en tonos rojos, la princesa guerrera de Marte dijo llamarse, le espetó al príncipe.

\- ¡Arrodillaos inmediatamente ante la presencia de nuestra soberana!

 

Los acompañantes del príncipe se arrodillaron al instante pero él permaneció en pie y declaró con orgullo.

\- Yo sólo doblo mi rodilla ante mis padres y soberanos, nunca ante nadie más...- y enfrentó su mirada desafiante con la de la guerrera Marte. -  
\- En ese caso vuestra audiencia ha terminado antes de empezar.- Replicó otra princesa guardiana de nombre Mercurio.-

 

Ésta era de pelo corto y azulado, vestuario en tones celestes y con ojos azules oscuros y gesto serio. Tras esto, todas las guardianas se levantaron y avanzaron amenazadoras ante Diamante que no se arredró. Junto al conde Ópalo que se le unió.

\- Si osáis atacarme acabaré con todas vosotras y lo consideraré una declaración de guerra.- Amenazó el príncipe y en tanto sus acompañantes se levantaban en posición de guardia para protegerle, los centinelas del palacio se dispusieron a su vez para apoyar a las Guerreras. – Meditad bien lo que vais a hacer.

 

Ópalo observaba al enemigo con inquietud. Desde luego estaban rebasados en número, pero su obligación era mantenerse firme junto a su príncipe. Todavía recordaba las palabras del Sabio cuando le despidió. Momentos antes había recibido el encargo del rey Coraíon para acompañar al heredero. Aquello lleno de orgullo y satisfacción al conde. Era sin duda un gran honor y una enorme responsabilidad. A buen seguro la posición de su familia se enaltecería a consecuencia de ello. Apenas si pudo contactar con su esposa para comunicárselo. De hecho ella parecía estar ausente cuando le escuchaba. Él juraría que estaba perdiendo la razón. Sin embargo aplazó esas disquisiciones cuando en la cámara de palacio en la que estaba apareció el Sabio.

-Señor de Ayakashi.- Le saludó con tono monocorde y formal.- Os felicito por vuestra encomienda.  
-Muchas gracias, Hombre Sabio.- Respondió él.-  
-Aconsejé al monarca que designase a un hombre experimentado, inteligente y leal, y veo que ha hecho una sabia elección. – Repuso el encapuchado.- En mi opinión sois el mejor candidato para guiar a nuestro príncipe en su difícil cometido diplomático.  
-Me honráis con vuestros halagos. - Repuso Ópalo inclinando la cabeza.- Espero ser digno de ellos.  
-No me cabe duda de que lo seréis. Y por ello os pediré un pequeño favor.- Le comentó su interlocutor.-  
-Decidme, si en algo puedo ayudaros será para mí un placer.- Repuso de inmediato el aludido.-  
-Nuestro príncipe es gentil y noble, pero inexperto. Y esta misión no puede basarse en su inexperiencia ni en la bondad de su corazón. Sé que los soberanos de la Tierra no tardarán en envolverle con sus hermosas palabras y sus buenos deseos. Pero tanto vos como yo sabemos que esa no es su verdadera cara. Es más, de un tiempo a esta parte han sucedido cosas y tengo mis sospechas…  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Explicaos, por favor.- Le pidió Ópalo con cara sorpresa.-  
-Algunos incidentes en territorios de nuestro mundo e incluso asteroides desviados de sus rutas naturales que podrían amenazar con colisionar contra nosotros.- Le aclaró el Sabio, añadiendo.- Hace poco tuve ocasión de hacer partícipe al duque de Green Émeraude de estas preocupaciones. Él se brindó a ayudarme. En sus dominios algunos de mis ayudantes han instalado un complejo sistema de defensa. La función del mismo es la de destruir cualquier meteoro o cometa que pudiera aproximarse en demasía.

 

Ópalo abrió la boca perplejo. ¡Luego por eso Cuarzo había desaparecido de la corte! Estaría supervisando aquello. En cuanto a Lamproite, estaba claro que había dejado a su hijo Rubeus a cargo de sus asuntos en la capital… Y ese Sabio pareció leerle el pensamiento cuando añadió.

-Asimismo el marqués de Crimson está en disposición de hacer lo mismo en sus tierras. Es por eso que marchó allí. Nuestro escudo de defensa debe estar completado cuanto antes. Mucho me temo que, mientras estéis en la Tierra, recibiendo las lisonjas de sus soberanos, nuestro mundo pudiera estar en gravísimo peligro. Es por ello que deseo que instaléis esto en el salón del trono de Endimión y Serenity.

 

Y alargando uno de sus extraños brazos multicolores el Sabio entregó a su interlocutor un pequeño cristal negro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pudo preguntar el todavía atónito conde.-  
-Un sistema para que podamos conocer cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de los terrestres.- Fue la réplica.- Debéis ser vos quién lo coloque, no podemos dejarle esa misión al príncipe, su equivocado sentido de la caballerosidad impediría que lo hiciera. Y por supuesto, en caso de ser descubierto originaría un grave incidente. En cambio de ser vos…  
-Comprendo.- Asintió Ópalo declarando.- Tanto Diamante como el rey Coraíon podrían aducir desconocimiento y sería una negación plausible.  
-Veo que sois muy inteligente conde, no me equivoqué confiando en vos.- Le halagó nuevamente el Sabio.-  
-Pero eso me pondría a mí y a mi familia en una mala situación.- Objetó el conde, añadiendo no sin prevención.- Soy un servidor leal del rey…  
-Por eso no debéis preocuparos.- Repuso su contertulio afirmando.- Yo en persona me cuidaré de que vuestras hijas y vuestra esposa gocen de la más alta estima y consideración por parte de nuestros monarcas. Pensad que puedo justificar ante el rey lo que suceda en caso de que os descubriesen portando el aparato. Oficialmente, por supuesto, él negaría saber nada. Extraoficialmente todos sabrán que actuasteis movido por el interés de Némesis. Sin embargo, os creo lo bastante hábil como para no ser descubierto.

 

Ahora Ópalo recordaba aquello en tanto la situación parecía irremediablemente condenada a desembocar en una batalla. Pudo agacharse pretextando ponerse en guardia e incrustar ese cristal bajo una mesita próxima. Luego se apartó despacio volviendo a flanquear a su príncipe. Al menos nadie pareció percatarse de su maniobra. Aunque ahora estaba concentrado en las guardianas de la reina. El conde creyó que el momento de luchar estaba cercano pero Serenity interrumpió enérgicamente, aunque sin cambiar su voz aterciopelada, ese desenlace. Ordenó a las guardianas que volviesen a sus sitios y ellas obedecieron al momento del mismo modo que los centinelas. También Diamante indicó a los suyos que se calmasen en tanto la reina se dirigió a él esta vez de forma severa aunque todavía condescendiente.

\- Debéis entender príncipe, que estamos en mi reino y que aquí estáis pidiéndome una audiencia como embajador. No os engañéis, no se os pide esto para humillaros. El protocolo del Milenario de Plata y de Neo Cristal Tokio exige que os inclinéis ante mí. No lo toméis como un agravio, por favor, os aseguro que no es esa nuestra intención.

 

El muchacho estaba furioso pero a la vez se sintió embargado por esa voz cautivadora y tan conciliatoria que parecía maternal pero sin renunciar en ningún momento a su autoridad. El mismo conde le miró asintiendo. Finalmente cedió, aunque a desgana, a arrodillarse de forma muy fugaz. No obstante esto pareció suficiente, la reina Serenity esbozó una leve sonrisa que a Diamante le pareció de una belleza superior al débil pero hermoso amanecer de su propio mundo natal. Después, ella le dijo de forma más amable.

\- Bien, exponed ahora los motivos de vuestra visita, príncipe.  
\- Como deseéis - accedió Diamante de forma más calmada, contándole a la reina los rumores de un complot en la Tierra contra su mundo tras lo que inquirió suspicaz. -¿Sabéis vos algo de eso o lo sabe vuestro marido tal vez?  
\- Mi reino es un reino de paz, no atacamos a nadie, ni deseamos ningún mal a vuestro mundo.- Repuso serenamente ella. – Os lo puedo asegurar.  
\- Sin embargo, vuestros antepasados expulsaron a los míos de la Tierra,- replicó su interlocutor a la defensiva. -  
\- Vuestros antepasados se rebelaron contra nosotros, rechazaron todos los bienes que podíamos ofrecerles y no quisieron ser redimidos, algunos fueron desterrados con toda justicia. Otros se marcharon porque ese fue su deseo. - Rebatió Serenity. – Contra eso nada pudimos hacer. No somos unos carceleros ni retuvimos a nadie en la Tierra contra su voluntad.  
\- Eso decís vos, Señora... pero mi padre me cuenta una historia diferente.- Arguyó Diamante a su vez afirmando con rotundidad. -Y él no miente.  
\- ¿Cómo osáis insinuar que nuestra soberana sí lo hace?- Espetó Marte visiblemente enojada avanzando un par de pasos. -

 

Pero Serenity extendió una de sus manos en dirección a la guerrera que calló de inmediato y se replegó a su posición. La reina entonces añadió de forma más conciliadora.

\- Cada uno tendrá su versión. A menudo las cosas pueden parecer distintas dependiendo del ángulo en el que se vean. Me consta que vuestro padre no miente, como tampoco lo hacemos nosotros. Además, han pasado muchos siglos ya desde entonces, creo que ambos mundos lo hemos olvidado. Podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero, estad tranquilo. Nada se trama aquí contra vuestro mundo. Os doy mi palabra. Volved sin temor a vuestro planeta. Id en paz joven príncipe.

 

Tras esta declaración la reina dio por terminada la audiencia dejando a un confuso Diamante en el centro del salón del trono. Éste por fin fue "invitado" a salir por las guerreras guardianas y con poca deferencia por parte de las mismas se le indicó un alojamiento donde instalarse hasta su partida. El muchacho incluso llegó a escuchar como Júpiter le susurraba a Mercurio de forma sarcástica para sonrisa y asentimiento de su compañera.

-La mazmorra real sería el mejor alojamiento para ese jovenzuelo presuntuoso 

 

El chico tentado estuvo de encararse con ellas y pedirles cuentas de ese insulto, pero en bien de las relaciones de su mundo con la Tierra se contuvo. De todos modos ya había visto bastante. Aquellos habitantes de la Tierra no eran de fiar, sin embargo la reina del Milenario de Plata parecía totalmente distinta y sí creía en su palabra. Ahora tocaba retornar a su mundo y dar su informe para que su padre decidiera. Pero antes quiso contactar con el Hombre Sabio para que él pudiera darle algún consejo. Cuando logró establecer comunicación el encapuchado escuchó detenidamente al príncipe en tanto le narraba todo lo sucedido. Al fin, cuando el chico terminó, repuso de forma reflexiva.

-Vaya, de modo que os han tratado de esa forma tan poco respetuosa, Alteza.  
-Sí, así es. – Intervino Diamante que añadió con indignación. - En cuanto se lo cuente a mi padre ya verán.  
-Joven príncipe – le aconsejó entonces el Sabio de forma conciliadora. - No es prudente decirle eso a vuestro padre. Nuestro buen rey ya se haya turbado por otros problemas. Hacedme caso. No sería bueno añadir ahora el de la Tierra. A veces en diplomacia debemos ocultar ciertas verdades en beneficio del bienestar común.

 

El joven escuchaba sorprendido, pero debía admitir razonando aquello con más calma que el Sabio llevaba razón. Más cuando le oyó agregar.

-Pero en lo que decís de la reina Serenity estoy de acuerdo con vos. Creo que es honesta. Al menos ella no debe de saber nada del asunto. Posiblemente por ello el rey Endimión estaba ausente. El rostro y las palabras de ella si transmiten la verdad.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le interrogó Diamante con estupor. – ¿Insinúas que el rey Endimión está detrás de un plan contra nosotros sin que su esposa lo sepa?  
-Aún es pronto para hacer una afirmación de tal calibre, mi príncipe. – Pudo replicar el Sabio con tono cuidadoso. - Por el momento lo mejor será que regreséis cuanto antes. Vuestra familia os necesita.

 

El muchacho preguntó entonces que sucedía y el Sabio le resumió la situación. En Némesis, mientras tanto, la madre del heredero estaba grave, tenía una misteriosa enfermedad que la minaba lentamente. Coraíon estaba cada vez más preocupado por su mujer y progresivamente dejaba los asuntos de estado en manos de su principal consejero que no era otro sino él. Aquello desde luego decidió a Diamante a retornar lo antes posible. Ahora la Tierra era algo secundario. Lo que omitió el Sabio era que Zafiro estaba a disgusto con esta actuación de su padre. Pero, como el estado de salud de su madre le preocupaba también, no se ocupó mucho de ello. Además, el Hombre Sabio siempre le trataba con respeto y cortesía alabándole continuamente delante del monarca. Esmeralda también estaba muy triste y preocupada. Atendía a la débil reina lo mejor que podía y esperaba la vuelta del príncipe Diamante, pero éste se retrasaba. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su partida, el viaje era muy largo y ella contaba los días esperando verle llegar. La reina deseaba tanto volver a ver a su hijo que eso era lo único que le daba fuerzas. Ya postrada en su cama y atendida por Esmeralda deliraba presa de la fiebre. La joven trataba de bajársela con todo tipo de curas incluso el antiguo remedio de la compresa de agua fría que parecía el más efectivo.

-¿Qué tenéis mi señora? - le preguntaba Esmeralda a la reina muy asustada. - ¿Cómo podría curaros?..  
\- Hija, tú haces lo que puedes,- susurró la débil Amatista Nairía con voz agradecida añadiendo - lo único que puede aliviarme es volver a ver a mi hijo. Lleva tanto tiempo fuera... ¿Harías algo por mí?- Esmeralda asintió con los ojos húmedos por la preocupación. - Si algo me pasase, cuídate de él...como lo has estado haciendo conmigo...en el fondo es buen chico, fuerte y valiente, pero muy confiado y orgulloso. Y fácil de provocar. Necesita a alguien que le quiera de verdad y no le engañe.  
\- No os va a pasar nada, Señora - respondió la chica tratando de no llorar - llamaremos al príncipe Diamante y volverá a vuestro lado, entonces todo se arreglará, ya lo veréis.  
\- Dame agua, tengo sed,- le pidió la Reina con la voz muy apagada. La muchacha asintió y corrió solícita a por una jarra que había en una cercana mesa. -

 

Cuando le estaba dando de beber llegó uno de los criados, Esmeralda le preguntó que deseaba.

\- Traigo la medicina para la reina. Debe tomársela ahora, eso la ayudará.  
\- Un momento - le pidió la chica, luego se lo dijo a la reina – Señora, vuestra medicina...  
\- No, no quiero tomarme eso, me hace mal...por favor querida no dejes que me lo den.- Le pidió Amatista que estaba visiblemente nerviosa. -  
\- Pero señora - rebatió Esmeralda tratando de calmarla. - Es por vuestro bien... - se volvió al criado y le preguntó - ¿quién envía esta medicina?  
\- El Sabio, dice que es un remedio muy eficaz, aunque sabe muy amargo, quizás por eso a la reina no le guste.  
\- Será por eso - pensó la muchacha que recostó a la reina con suavidad sobre una almohada. - No os preocupéis, Señora - dijo con el tono más amable que pudo. - Os la daré con algún zumo para mejorar su sabor.  
\- No,- se resistía la soberana - no quiero beber eso, es algo malo.  
\- Pero es el propio Hombre Sabio el que os la manda para que os curéis.- Replicó la atónita chica con toda su simpatía. -  
\- ¡No dejes que se me acerque!, Esmeralda hija mía. Escúchame bien, no confíes en el Hombre Sabio...pero no dejes que él lo descubra. - Le advirtió la agitada reina mientras sudaba recorrida por múltiples escalofríos - yo nunca confié en él y lo sabe, por eso me está matando.  
-¡Por favor, Señora! - le pidió la asustada muchacha sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - debéis descansar, es la fiebre la que os hace decir eso. Pero cuando toméis la medicina estaréis mucho mejor, confiad en mí. Yo nunca os daría nada que pudiese dañaros.  
\- Mi querida niña - sonrió la reina ya resignadamente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su doncella. - Por favor, sólo te pido que avises a mi hijo...Protégele.  
\- Así se hará, Majestad,- prometió la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas para insistir de forma amable pero firme. - Ahora tomaos la medicina.  
\- Se que no me queda mucho en este mundo. – Susurró la soberana haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar algo que tenía en una mesita cercana. – Y sólo puedo confiar en ti…

 

Su solícita cuidadora se percató enseguida y la ayudó a hacerse con una especie de abanico hecho de plumas rojas. La reina, agradecida, esbozó una débil sonrisa y le dijo a la chica.

\- Este abanico siempre me trajo buena suerte, fue de las pocas cosas que conservo de cuando era una joven princesa en la Luna. Me gustaría que lo tuvieras.  
\- Pero Majestad. - Pudo decir Esmeralda totalmente tomada por sorpresa y emocionada. - Yo... no creo merecer...

 

La soberana la cortó con un gesto de sus manos y le insistió con voz apagada pero cariñosa.

\- Acéptalo por favor, y recuérdame siempre que lo lleves a tu lado.  
\- Muchas gracias, mi Señora, para mí es un gran honor.- Pudo sonreír la chica añadiendo en un intento por parecer más jovial. - Ya veréis como os recuperáis muy pronto. Cuando el príncipe Diamante esté aquí os verá otra vez paseando por el jardín y podréis contemplar las flores los dos juntos. Pero debéis ayudar a que así sea para volver a brillar como una joya.  
\- La amatista de la mañana me llamaba el rey cuando me conoció. Hace ya tanto tiempo. - Sonrió débilmente la reina, con sus hermosos ojos violetas haciendo aguas por la melancolía.  
\- Vamos mi Señora, animaos y tomaros esto, os ayudará a sentiros mejor. - Le pidió Esmeralda con amable dulzura. - Hacedlo por el príncipe…

 

La atormentada mujer pareció asentir con expresión resignada, como si aceptase su destino. Esmeralda la acomodó lo mejor posible sobre unos almohadones y al fin logró convencer a la reina de que se bebiese el brebaje entre un zumo de frutas. Efectivamente al hacerlo, el estado de la soberana pareció mejorar, quedándose profundamente dormida. Su dama de confianza la arropó con cariño y salió de la habitación sin poder evitar pensar en lo triste y desmejorada que la pobre reina estaba. Aquello la apenaba como si de su propia madre se tratara, pues, en efecto, en los años que llevaba allí había sido más eso que una reina para ella. Ocupando gran parte de ese vacío que quedó en el corazón de la joven que no conoció a su madre, cuando se despidió de su propio padre al que hacía ya tiempo que no veía. Aunque sus reflexiones se interrumpieron y la muchacha retrocedió sobresaltada al toparse con el Hombre Sabio que estaba levitando en el pasillo.

-¿Se ha tomado ya la reina su medicina?- preguntó éste a Esmeralda con un tono preocupado. -  
\- Si… Hombre Sabio – respondió a trompicones la muchacha aun recuperándose de la impresión. -  
\- Excelente - dijo él con un tono de satisfacción, aseverando - eso la mejorará.  
\- Pero ella está asustada,- objetó la joven informando a su interlocutor de sus temores - cree que esa medicina le hace daño, ¿y si te hubieses equivocado?  
\- No me he equivocado,- le aseguró el Sabio de modo tajante para suavizar después su tono añadiendo de forma casi didáctica al explicar. - Los compuestos especiales de esa medicina es lo que necesita para su grave enfermedad. La ayudarán, pero debe seguir el tratamiento puntualmente, si no podría morir.

 

Al escuchar esto la joven se asustó mucho, pero el Hombre Sabio la tranquilizó.

\- No temas Esmeralda, la reina se curará si sigues mis instrucciones...pero depende de ti el que eso pueda llevarse a cabo. No olvides que es una mujer enferma y que su mente a veces no está todo lo bien que debiera a resultas de su debilidad.  
\- Confío en ti, Hombre Sabio - dijo la muchacha que, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una cierta desazón cada vez que estaba en presencia de aquel misterioso encapuchado. Más todavía recordando las palabras de su soberana. Aun así, compuso una educada sonrisa y añadió - ahora, si me disculpas debo mandarle un mensaje al príncipe Diamante, la reina desea verle.  
\- Me parece una buena idea, le vendrá bien para su recuperación. Yo ya le he informado y pedido que adelante su regreso, pero le gustará ver tu imagen y hablar contigo. Envía ese mensaje a través de mi canal de urgencia - Le indicó su interlocutor.- 

 

Esmeralda asintió más animada, era un bonito detalle por parte del Sabio decir aquello. Tras darle las gracias salió corriendo hacia la sala de comunicaciones. De camino por el desierto corredor se topó con el hijo del marqués de Crimson.

-Hola Esmeralda. - Le sonrió él.- ¿A dónde vas tan aprisa?  
-Nuestra reina está enferma. Voy a notificárselo al príncipe.- Le contestó trasluciendo su inquietud.-  
-Bueno, la reina lleva enferma mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso no le has dado sus medicinas?  
-Si – admitió al joven.- Y ahora parece que se encuentra un poco mejor…Sin embargo…

 

La chica dudaba sobre si contarle a su interlocutor o no lo que la soberana la había confiado. Rubeus era un chico bastante desconcertante, siempre la trataba con amabilidad desde luego, pero ella podía sentir como se la comía con la vista. Al menos, siempre había sido respetuoso… 

-Estás muy nerviosa, te vendría bien relajarte un poco.- Le susurró el chico al oído.-

 

Aunque ella se apartó instintivamente pero Rubeus la sujetó por detrás de los brazos sin dejarla moverse. Era muy fuerte y la trató de arrastrar hacia una habitación cercana que estaba vacía.

-¡Suéltame! – Chilló la joven tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves?

 

Él la arrinconó en el interior de ese cuarto colocándola contra la pared. Esmeralda jadeaba asustada y furiosa. No obstante era impotente ante el poderío físico de ese muchacho. Éste se detuvo un momento para acercar su rostro al de ella y susurrar de modo libidinoso.

-¡Vamos!, lo estás deseando…

Y trató de besarla en la boca, la chica logró apartarse en el último momento y los labios de él solo alcanzaron la mejilla izquierda. Por fortuna, Rubeus se descuidó lo bastante como para que la joven le golpease con la rodilla en sus partes. Eso le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso! – Escupió ella con desprecio.- Nunca me acostaría contigo, ni por todo el poder de este mundo.  
-Ya- Pudo decir él en tanto se recobraba.- Estás esperando a tu príncipe Diamante. Pues desengáñate Esmeralda. Eres muy poco para él.

 

Aquello le sentó a la muchacha peor que el intento de agresión anterior. Apenas Rubeus se irguió le dio una bofetada llena de rabia. Pero enseguida comprendió su error, le había dado tiempo a recuperarse. Ese bestia podría fácilmente dominarla si quisiera, por suerte para la chica él pareció olvidar esa idea. Era como si disfrutase todavía más con lo que añadió.

-Seguramente habrá ido a la Tierra a concertar un matrimonio. Con una princesa terrestre o de la Luna…no con la hija de un noble de aquí. Aunque sea un duque. Y su hermano Zafiro creo que está más interesado en esas máquinas que diseña que en las mujeres. Así que, cariño…piénsatelo…yo soy lo mejor que vas a encontrar…  
-¡Antes muerta!- Replicó llena de indignación y pesar.-  
-¡Bueno!- se rio Rubeus cruzándose de brazos.- No te lo tomes así. Debo reconocer que al menos tienes carácter. Quería cerciorarme de eso. Ahora que lo he comprobado creo que será estupendo domarte en la noche de bodas. Seguro que nuestros padres encontrarían esa idea alentadora. Imagínate la unión de nuestras casas. Nuestros herederos serían los nobles más poderosos de Némesis tras el rey. Podría ser que incluso más. ¿Quién se negaría a una alianza semejante?  
-¡Jamás!… ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás me casaría contigo!- Le gritó su interlocutora realmente fuera de sus casillas.- No me importa si mi padre me deshereda o el rey me manda ejecutar. Lo preferiría mil veces. ¡Eres un maldito niñato engreído!

 

Pero lejos de ofender a su contertulio éste se rio divertido. Salió de la estancia con aire de suficiencia en tanto decía.

-No pasa nada, tengo a todas las mujeres que quiero. Y la mayoría están deseando que las haga proposiciones. Tú sigue soñando con tu principito mientras tanto…

 

Y se marchó entre risas, dejando a una agitada y furiosa Esmeralda. Aunque la joven enseguida se dispuso a volver a su cometido. Tenía que contactar con Diamante. Entre tanto Rubeus aun pensaba en ella. ¡Esa maldita estúpida! Aunque pretendiese habérselo tomado a chanza y desde luego que había disfrutado con el enfado de ella, su rechazo le había molestado. Y esa zorra estaba realmente bien y él se había excitado. Incluso tras ese golpe en sus partes bajas. Ahora estaba deseoso de desfogarse. Y sabía bien hacia dónde dirigirse y a quién buscar. Las habitaciones de las cuatro hermanas no quedaban lejos de allí…

-Sé de una que no pondrá tantos reparos.- Se decía esbozando una sonrisa de lujuriosa satisfacción.-

 

Entre tanto Esmeralda envió ese mensaje y Diamante por su parte lo recibió a la velocidad de la luz gracias a esa especie de bola transmisora que el Sabio le proporcionara, era referente al estado de su madre. Al escucharlo y sobre todo, ver la preocupada expresión de la muchacha y su agitación, se dispuso a partir sin más demora. Según los informes de la doncella de la reina, que coincidían con los del Sabio, la situación parecía muy preocupante. No obstante la chica se esforzó por sonreír siempre y asegurar que cuidaban de su Majestad lo mejor posible, pero su juvenil rostro translucía su inquietud. Y dada la duración de su viaje Diamante temía llegar tarde, aunque se esforzó por desterrar esos temores, si esa muchacha estaba al cuidado de su madre seguro que ella mejoraría. De cualquier manera quería volver lo antes posible, ya estaba harto del Milenio de Plata o Neo Cristal Tokio o lo que fuese y de la altanería y soberbia que demostraban aquellas estúpidas gentes, que siempre le miraban por encima del hombro. Bueno, no todos eran así, sólo por la Reina Serenity merecía la pena el viaje. Aunque ahora, su misión estaba cumplida y nada más le retenía allí. De hecho sólo el esplendor y la belleza de aquella mujer contribuyeron a retrasar su vuelta y, tras las noticias recibidas, ni siquiera eso era ya una excusa para permanecer soportando los desplantes del resto de la corte. Decidido estaba pues a marchar pero su partida fue impedida por una fuerza de combate de la Tierra. Las guerreras guardianas fueron a verle a sus aposentos y le dijeron las siguientes palabras.

-¡Príncipe, tenemos informes de que habéis estado planeando una conspiración contra la seguridad de nuestro soberano! - le acusó Venus con bastante enfado. -  
-¡Hasta que no nos deis explicaciones de vuestros movimientos aquí no seréis libre para iros.- Añadió Marte con idéntico tono! -

 

¡Aquello era el colmo! Ahora esas deslenguadas se permitían el lujo de amenazarle.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?- bramó Diamante furioso. - Debo irme, me reclaman con urgencia desde mi mundo y vosotras no sois quienes para retenerme.  
\- Es orden del rey Endimión – replicó firmemente Mercurio. Aunque con voz algo más considerada que sus otras compañeras al añadir. - Tanto vos como vuestros acompañantes seréis sometidos a un registro de vuestras personas y vuestros equipajes.  
-¡Eso es un ultraje!- estalló el interpelado sentenciando. - Cualquiera que ose tocarme lo pagará muy caro. Decidle a vuestro rey que se atreva a registrarme él en persona. Cara a cara.  
\- Nuestro rey no puede perder el tiempo con vos, debe atender otros asuntos más urgentes- intervino Júpiter con dureza para remachar. - Elegid príncipe, o nos dejáis cumplimentar la orden o vos y vuestro séquito no saldréis jamás de aquí.

 

A pesar de hervir de ira, Diamante tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Esas noticias sobre el estado de salud de su madre eran muy preocupantes, tanto que le condicionaban por entero. Lo que él deseaba era volver a su lado cuanto antes. El Sabio tenía razón. Debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser diplomático, nada solucionaría oponiéndose. Lo mismo le aconsejó el Conde de Ayakashi que estaba tan indignado como él cuando se enteró. Al fin permitió el registro lo cual fue para él una gran humillación. Al no encontrársele nada las guerreras le dieron permiso para abandonar el planeta pero antes el joven les hizo una petición teñida de enfado.

\- Esto no va a quedar así. ¡Exijo una disculpa formal por parte de vuestros soberanos!...  
\- Pues para eso pedid audiencia- respondió Marte con un tono que rayaba en la burla. -  
-¡Os juro que os arrepentiréis de esto!,- les espetó Diamante señalándolas - si mi madre ha empeorado en mi ausencia, os haré responsables a todos vosotros, terrestres. Y pagaréis las consecuencias.

 

Dicho esto el ofendido príncipe se alejó y las guerreras charlaron entre ellas. Mercurio fue la que tomó la palabra y parecía dudar al exponer.

\- No sé, pero a mí no me parece que sea él quien ha tratado de atentar contra nuestros soberanos. Es muy orgulloso y arrogante, precisamente por eso no creo que sea capaz de un intento tan sibilino.  
\- No es eso lo que decía nuestro informador anónimo- rebatió Júpiter - y gracias a él, hemos podido evitar dichos complots.  
\- Puede que en eso se equivocase - intervino Venus también con dudas. - Estoy de acuerdo con Mercurio. Al príncipe se le pueden leer las emociones con facilidad. Es arrogante y no está acostumbrado a que nadie le contradiga. Pierde la calma con rapidez. Se le ve venir enseguida. No es para nada el perfil de un conspirador.  
\- Pues por eso. Salta a la vista que ese príncipe es muy violento, sólo hay que verle - observó Marte aseverando en tanto se cruzaba de brazos - yo no me fío de él. Podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa en un momento de ofuscación.  
\- Tal vez tengas razón - convino Mercurio – es un chico muy irascible, en verdad no comprendo el porqué de sus enfados. Aunque convengo con Venus en que sería el típico que se lanzase a atacar a alguien sin pensar, por mor de la ofensa recibida. No es de los que aguardarían para trazar un plan o un complot.  
\- Está claro, es un niño mimado con muchos aires de grandeza. – Repuso Júpiter de modo inflexible a la par que añadía. - No ha debido de recibir un desaire en su vida y si darlos. Pero, aun así, no comprendo como los de Némesis pueden enviarnos semejante embajador. Salvo, claro está, que pretendan tensar más las cosas.

 

Las otras se miraron entre si sin disimular su extrañeza. Aquello era cierto. Desde el primer día ese chico entró con un tono arrogante e impetuoso, exigiendo de continuo. Todavía recordaban el primer día de audiencia nada más llegar. Fue Venus la que rememorando, comentó.

\- Si, uno de nuestros nuevos chambelanes vino a verme asustado. Decía que aquel príncipe parecía estar dispuesto a iniciar una guerra, ¡sólo por llevar esperando diez minutos! Tuve que salir a tratar de calmarle explicándole que los soberanos se hallaban ocupados. ¿Recuerdas Júpiter? Tú saliste conmigo.  
\- Incluso te confundió con la reina. - Sonrió la aludida para agregar divertida. - Debe de ser muy inexperto en relaciones diplomáticas.  
\- ¡Qué graciosa!- Replicó Venus dándole un ligero empujón a su compañera que se reía, para añadir ahora de forma más seria. - Fue extraño. Parecía ido, cuando le estaba hablando me daba la impresión de no entender bien lo que le decía.  
\- Y el caso es que, no sé muy bien porqué, pero su rostro me resultaba familiar. Y no creo haberle visto nunca antes.- Afirmó Júpiter ya sin reír.-  
-A mí me sucede lo mismo.- Convino Mercurio.- Pero no puedo recordar…  
-Quizá sea porque se parece a su padre el rey Coraíon a su edad. Al menos en la apariencia, no en el buen juicio. Y menos aún ha heredado la amabilidad de su madre, Amatista. - Suspiró Venus sentenciando en tanto se encogía de hombros.- No sé cómo de tales padres ha podido surgir un hijo así.  
\- Y que lo digas. Lo que más me molestó a mí de todo - terció Marte, añadiendo con visible malestar. - Es que nuestra propia soberana tuvo que salir dejando sola a la Pequeña Dama, para calmar a ese presuntuoso ¡Con el poco tiempo que puede pasar con ella!  
\- Si, yo no se lo dije abiertamente, pero le di a entender que nuestra soberana estaba ocupada. – Afirmó Venus declarando. - ¡La pobre Usagi!, - Se calló repentinamente y esbozó una cálida sonrisa con tintes de nostalgia según rectificaba – Nuestra reina Serenity, no dispone de muchos momentos para estar junto a su hija. Con tantas responsabilidades y con el viaje del Rey para estrechar lazos con las colonias lunares. Y saludar a nuestros aliados de la Luna Nueva.  
\- El proyecto de repoblar el antiguo reino de la Luna Blanca es algo de mucha importancia y nuestro soberano debe ocuparse de ello en persona. Necesitaremos muchos y esforzados pioneros- Intervino Marte. -  
\- Pero entre lo difícil de proyecto y la creciente hostilidad del reino de Némesis, las cosas se están complicando -. Añadió Júpiter. -  
\- Siempre pensé que el rey Coraíon era diferente a otros de sus predecesores. – Opinó Venus que parecía desencantada al agregar. - Una de dos, o ha delegado en exceso en su arrogante hijo o trama algo y todos estos años han sido una cortina de humo. Recordar los incidentes que algunas de nuestras naves han tenido con las suyas en el exterior del sistema solar.  
\- Nuestro servicio de inteligencia nos ha informado desde hace tiempo que tiene una especie de consejero misterioso del que se desconoce todo. No me gusta.- Dijo Marte cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque hasta ahora, no hayamos tenido pruebas de ninguna actuación hostil por su parte, las acusaciones que traía Diamante desde luego que sonaban a rumores e infundios de la peor clase. ¿Verdad Ami?  
-Así es.- Asintió Mercurio con tintes reflexivos combinados con inquietud.- Los servicios secretos y las fuerzas que tenemos desplegadas en el sistema solar exterior, coordinados por Saturno, Urano y Neptuno me han comentado más de una vez las extrañas maniobras que se están llevando a cabo por esas partes del espacio. Incluso en algunas regiones de Némesis al parecer están construyendo máquinas de guerra, cañones de superficie planetarios. No me da buena espina, no.  
-Es como si buscasen un pretexto para enfriar nuestras relaciones en vez de mejorarlas - Declaró ofendidamente Júpiter. – Parece que ese Diamante lo tuviera todo calculado. Actuando como lo ha hecho a sabiendas de que nos ofendería. Y que tendríamos que tomar medidas, para luego hacerse la víctima,  
\- No creo que el príncipe de Némesis sea tan buen actor. En mi opinión él se cree a pies juntillas lo que dice. Para mí que es simplemente un peón. Por eso lo mejor será que abandone el planeta. No me agradaría la posibilidad de que esto degenerase en un conflicto más grave o incluso en una declaración de guerra.- Sentenció Mercurio. -

 

Las demás convinieron en eso con expresiones preocupadas. Todavía recordaban lo amable de la expresión de Serenity cuando en persona hizo pasar a ese jovenzuelo a la sala de audiencias del trono. Pero el príncipe de Némesis, no sólo no se apaciguó sino que se negó en rotundo a efectuar el saludo protocolario de los embajadores. ¡Incluso fue la propia reina la que tuvo que pedírselo! Y cuando ese mocoso se dignó hacer un leve saludo y expuso los argumentos, aquellos de una posible trama contra su mundo gestada en el Milenio de Plata, apenas sí aceptó la palabra de la soberana. ¡Insinuando incluso que mentía! A pesar de todo, Serenity se mostró como siempre comprensiva y cuando pudo hablar con sus guardianas a solas les dijo.

\- No juzguéis con dureza al príncipe Diamante, a la vista está que es joven e inexperto, sus motivos son justos, aunque tanto sus sospechas como sus maneras no sean apropiadas. Confiemos en que aprenderá y madurará con el tiempo.

 

Todas las sailors expusieron sus temores a la reina, los mismos que habían recordado ahora, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír y a tranquilizarlas. No creía aquello, aunque claro, a las pocas horas se recibió un comunicado que alertaba de un intento frustrado de sabotaje contra la nave del rey Endimión que retornaba hacia la Tierra. Afortunadamente pudo ser evitado y los saboteadores detenidos y tras el interrogatorio al que fueron sometidos, ambos apuntaron hacia la legación de Némesis como posible instigadora de sus actos. Pese a no tener pruebas seguras de eso, desde entonces, las sailors habían recelado aun más de Diamante y su comitiva. Lo bastante como para solicitar un registro que, si bien era algo muy comprometido para la diplomacia, y eso era algo que a la reina no complacía en absoluto, se convirtió en algo de apremiante necesidad. Esos dos terroristas declararon que tenían cómplices integrados en la comitiva del príncipe, dispuestos a actuar contra la reina y la Pequeña Dama si el sabotaje era impedido. De ese modo, el rey Endimión había cursado una orden directa, esperando que todo se resolviera sin necesidad de producirse un conflicto más grave.

\- Y eso que fuimos lo más amables posibles. - Recordó Venus para añadir. - Pero este jovenzuelo es terriblemente orgulloso e irascible. Solamente le pedimos colaboración para que nos permitiera investigar por si alguien había introducido algo en su comitiva y ya veis como se ha puesto.  
\- No me gusta ser grosera, pero ha sido un caso de fuerza mayor.- Se lamentó Júpiter justificándose de inmediato. - Por mucha inmunidad diplomática que tenga, eso no está por encima de la seguridad de nuestros monarcas.  
\- Y si hubiera sido inocente del todo, ¿por qué esa negativa tan tajante?- Comentó Mercurio que añadió no obstante de forma más comprensiva. - Todos sentimos que el estado de su madre haya empeorado, Amatista nunca tuvo muy buena salud, sobre todo al aceptar casarse e ir a ese lugar tan terrible como Némesis. Pero eso es una razón de más para ayudarnos a aclarar las dudas cuanto antes y poder marcharse para reunirse con ella.  
\- Ni siquiera aceptó la posibilidad de otra audiencia para hablar con la reina, y eso que se lo dije con la mejor intención. - Remachó Marte agregando en tanto negaba con la cabeza. - Nuestra soberana es a veces demasiado generosa. Aun a costa de no poder pasar tanto tiempo como le gustaría con su hija.  
-Por cierto.- Comentó Mercurio al hilo de eso.- ¿Dónde está la Pequeña Dama?  
-Supongo que en sus habitaciones, con su madre.- Repuso Júpiter.-  
-Será mejor que vayamos y estemos cerca. Hasta que esos tipos de Némesis no se marchen no estaré tranquila.- Afirmó Marte.-

 

Sus compañeras y amigas asintieron reforzando esa impresión y volvieron a sus tareas. Enseguida buscaron a la niña. Ésta estaba efectivamente con su madre. Eso las tranquilizó. La cría por su parte las escuchaba hablar sobre esos extraños visitantes y recordaba cuando escuchó esas voces que veían desde el salón de audiencias. Su madre tuvo que dejarla sola, cosa que no le gustaba nada. Aburrida y aguardando a que volviese se entretuvo recorriendo algunas habitaciones. Fue al llegar junto a una extraña puerta cuando se detuvo. Era un portal con forma de media luna. Estaba cerrado pero cuando ella puso la mano sobre una de las hojas esa puerta se abrió. Sorprendida en un primer instante reculó. Después la curiosidad la hizo avanzar. Dentro había una neblina espesa. 

-¡Qué habitación tan rara! – Se dijo la pequeña con patente intriga.-

 

Echó para atrás parte de su rosado cabello y caminó despacio. Al poco de andar escuchó una voz de mujer que, con severidad preguntó.

-¡Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifíquese!  
-Soy yo...- Pudo decir con un hilo de voz, totalmente intimidada.-

 

En apenas un instante, una alta y esbelta silueta se aproximó. No era visible con detalle a causa de esa niebla hasta que se aproximó justo al lado de la cría. Ahora la niña pudo ver a una mujer alta, vestida como guerrera, con un atuendo de tonos verdes oscuros en su falda, en la que colgaban varias llavecitas doradas y botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla. Poseía un bonito y largo pelo verde oscuro y su piel era más morena que la del resto de las guardianas. Esa extraña portaba una especie de gran llave rematada en un hermoso adorno de color bermellón. A juego con los ojos de su dueña.

-¡Espera!… - le dijo a la todavía asustada niña. Para preguntar no sin sorpresa en su tono.- ¿Eres la Pequeña Dama?...  
-Si...- Fue capaz de replicar la niña con voz trémula.- ¿Y quién eres tú?... ¿Vas a hacerme daño?

 

La hasta entonces severa expresión de esa mujer se dulcificó al instante y tras sonreír, se agachó para poder estar a la altura de su interlocutora, respondiendo con mucha más cordialidad.

-Os ruego me perdonéis, princesa. No quería asustaros. Soy la princesa guerrera Plutón. Guardo esta parte del palacio.  
-¿Tú vives aquí?- Quiso saber la niña, ya más calmada.-  
-Éste es mi puesto. No puedo abandonarlo salvo por orden directa de los soberanos o causa de fuerza mayor.- Le explicó la joven centinela que ahora quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Cómo es que habéis entrado aquí?  
-Estaba dando un paseo y me perdí.- Replicó la niña, añadiendo.- ¿Qué lugar es éste?  
-Es la puerta del tiempo- espacio.- Le contestó su contertulia.- Está prohibido cruzarla. Mi deber es impedir que nadie lo haga. Tengo esa misión desde que puedo recordar.  
-¿Y siempre estás sola? - Le preguntó la cría con sentimiento de lástima por esa pobre mujer.- ¿Sin nadie aquí contigo?

 

Su interlocutora se sentó entonces en el suelo, la niña hizo lo propio y la guerrera Plutón la miró con una expresión que parecía triste para replicar con tono suave y resignado.

-Mi deber es montar guardia aquí…  
-Pues debe de ser muy aburrido.- Suspiró la pequeña preguntando sin reparos.- ¿A qué puedes jugar aquí tú sola?

 

La guerrera la miró atónita, aunque enseguida sonrió con ternura. Desde luego que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas, y menos las de una niña. Pero esa cría era la heredera al trono. Y, pese a que le gustaba charlar con ella y agradecía muchísimo su compañía, se vio en la obligación de sugerirle.

-Alteza, deberíais regresar de inmediato a palacio. Vuestros padres se preocuparán mucho si no os ven…  
-Bueno, pero vendré a verte otro día si quieres.- Le contestó la pequeña tras levantarse.- Oye…- trató de recordar el nombre de esa guerrera, creyó saber porque letra empezaba y sin más quiso saber.- Oye P… ¿Querrás que te visite? Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.  
-Claro, claro que si.- Sonrió más ampliamente la aludida en tanto se levantaba a su vez y llevaba de la mano a la niña rumbo a la salida.- Pero primero debéis pedir permiso a vuestros padres.- Precisó con inquietud.-

 

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una figura alta y vestida de modo elegante se aproximó. Enseguida fue visible. Un hombre ataviado con un smoking blanco con capa a juego. Al verlo la guardiana se arrodilló de inmediato. Él, sonriendo, declaró.

-Vaya, Pequeña Dama, nos tenías preocupados. Acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y apenas si he tenido tiempo de ver a la reina. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?... No es un sitio al que debas acercarte.  
-Lo lamento mucho, Majestad.- Se disculpó Plutón.- Ahora iba a llevarla de vuelta.  
-Está bien Setsuna, no es culpa tuya. – Sonrió él afirmando.- He llegado tarde para atender a los enviados de Némesis, por lo que alguna de tus compañeras me han contado. Fui a saludar a mi hija pero no estaba. Menos mal que vi la puerta de este lugar abierta y me lo imaginé.  
-Es que estaba aburrida. - Pretextó la niña.- Mamá se tuvo que ir a hablar con un señor que no paraba de gritar…  
-Si cielo. No pasa nada. - Sonrió él tomándola en brazos para añadir de modo cortés.- Despídete de la guardiana del espacio- tiempo.  
-Adiós P… espero volver a verte pronto.- Declaró la cría con todo su entusiasmo infantil para agregar dirigiéndose a su padre.- Por favor, déjame visitar a P, la pobre estará muy sola aquí dentro.  
-Ya hablaremos hija.- Replicó suavemente él.-  
-Como siempre, es un placer veros, rey Endimión. – Afirmó la joven en tanto se levantaba mirándole de modo intenso.-  
-Lo mismo digo. – Convino él observándola del mismo modo, para remachar.- Hasta pronto.

 

Y se alejó con su hija en tanto la mirada de Setsuna le seguía. Aquella mujer admiraba desde la distancia a su soberano. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era a lo más que podría aspirar. Echaba de menos a sus compañeras de la defensa exterior. A las que tampoco podía ver. Alejadas en los confines del sistema solar. Velando por la seguridad del mismo ante amenazas interestelares. Creía asimismo recordar un antiguo amor, perdido en su memoria, como si alguien lo hubiera borrado. A veces cuando dormía soñaba con eso y con una familia de la que ella pudo formar parte. Pero seguramente eran sus propios deseos inconscientes. 

-Debo dejar de lado esos pensamientos y centrarme en mi cometido.- Se decía a sí misma con inflexibilidad.- Solo eso.

 

Y se alejó, con el eco resonante de sus pasos, para retornar a su guardia sin final…

 

Por su parte Endimión llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija y, antes de llegar a sus aposentos, él comentó con algo de preocupación.

-Mejor será que no le cuentes a mamá dónde has estado. Se disgustaría. Esa sala está prohibida...  
-Pero es que me da mucha pena la pobre P, allí sola.- Objetó al compungida cría.-  
-Bueno.- Le sonrió animosamente su padre en tanto la acariciaba el pelo.- Haremos una cosa. De vez en cuando te doy permiso para que vayas a visitarla. Pero siempre a condición de no alejarte mucho de la entrada. ¿Entendido?

 

La niña asintió visiblemente contenta. Después su padre la dejó acostada en su cuarto y fue a ver a su esposa. Ella le esperaba en la alcoba. Allí, tras besarse largamente, la soberana le contó lo sucedido.

-No me gusta nada.- Declaró Endimión.- Ese príncipe parece estar predispuesto en contra nuestra.  
-Sí, y no comprendo la razón. - Musitó Serenity.- Su propia madre era alguien muy querida para nosotros. Ha tenido que decírselo antes de venir.

 

Entonces Endimión adoptó un serio semblante y le explicó a su mujer.

-Corre el rumor de que Amatista está muy enferma. Y de que Némesis está recibiendo malas influencias…  
-¿De quién?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Tengo a algunos de los nuestros investigando desde las bases de los planetas exteriores, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. – Repuso su esposo.- A ver que pueden averiguar…  
-No sé…- Musitó la soberana.- Tengo una extraña sensación. Como si supiera algo que no soy capaz de recordar…A veces incluso en sueños, veo a personas…creo que las conocía antes del gran sueño…  
-Sí, es curioso. Me sucede algo similar.- Comentó su marido.- Parece que hubiese algo en el pasado que haya olvidado y que podría ser importante…

 

Serenity asintió. Tampoco era capaz de explicar eso con palabras. Pero creía que tenía mucho que ver con aquel momento en el que se vio obligada a congelarlo todo para escapar a un terrible mal. Algo tan peligroso que tuvo que utilizar el máximo de su poder para conjurarlo. Sin embargo lo más extraño es que ni recordaba que hubiese podido ser. No se trataba de la reina Beryl ni del reino de la Oscuridad que ésta dirigió. De eso si tenía memoria. También estaba relacionado de algún modo con lo que le sucedía a la Pequeña Dama. Aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta en qué consistía esa conexión… Como ya era tarde decidió dejarlo, al menos por esa noche, y disfrutar de la compañía de su marido…Ahora, en todo caso, le preocupaba la visita de ese joven príncipe.

-Espero que podamos reconducir las cosas.- Suspiraba la joven, dejándose abrazar por su esposo.-

 

Por su parte Diamante, indignado, lo reconsideró y, tras un par de días, decidió finalmente pedir audiencia para ver a la reina Serenity. Pero esta vez los guardianes se la negaron. Al parecer su soberana tenía llena su agenda. Furioso por ese nuevo desdén llamó al Sabio con aquella bola mágica pidiéndole hablar con el rey, pero el encapuchado le respondió una vez más que su majestad no debía ser puesto al corriente de aquellas lamentables noticias. Que sería mejor si él, como emisario, era paciente y solucionaba la crisis. Eso le daría un gran prestigio y aliviaría el sufrimiento de su padre, cuando el joven oyó esto no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué y el Sabio, con acusado tono de pesar, le informó de que la reina Amatista Nairía realmente había empeorado mucho. Después, pidió al joven príncipe un último esfuerzo para aclarar las cosas con la Tierra y se despidió de él deseándole un pronto y feliz viaje de regreso. Así pues y armándose de paciencia Diamante pidió audiencia de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta favorable. Ni siquiera las sailors salieron a recibirle, sólo aquel chambelán con aspecto despótico, el Rey Endimión había vuelto a marcharse nada más llegar y no quería saber nada de Némesis. Es más, exhortaron a Diamante para que abandonase la Tierra inmediatamente. 

-Ya lo creo que lo haré, atajo de miserables.- Masculló entre dientes tragándose una vez más su orgullo y su indignación pensando con rabia.- Y ay de vosotros si tengo que volver algún día. No seré tan paciente, os lo aseguro.

 

Y entre tanto en el mundo natal del príncipe pasaron las semanas. Las cuatro hermanas junto a Esmeralda, se turnaban en la vigilancia de la reina. El estado de la soberana era cada vez más preocupante. El rey pasaba a verla a menudo, casi sin ocuparse de otra cosa. El príncipe Zafiro también hizo acto de presencia en varias ocasiones. Aunque la reina no dejaba de preguntar por su hijo mayor. A estas alturas de su enfermedad la pobre mujer no parecía recordar que Diamante estaba de viaje en la Tierra. Ni siquiera Esmeralda se atrevía ya a informarla de ello y siempre le decía que su hijo la quería mucho y que enseguida vendría a lo que la enferma sonreía pareciendo encontrarse más aliviada. La joven tuvo que lidiar con más problemas, tan embarazosos como inesperados. Fue hacía un par de días. Caminaba hacia las estancias de la soberana cuando el Sabio se aproximó, levitando como siempre, sin que le hubiese sentido ni tan siquiera llegar.

-¿Qué tal sigue la reina, Esmeralda? - Quiso saber él.-  
-Voy ahora a relevar a las hermanas.- Le respondió su interlocutora.-

 

Pero no pudo decir más. Se escuchaban ruidos de peleas e insultos. Para asombro de la muchacha e incluso de su acompañante, Petzite y Calaverite rodaban por el suelo agarrándose de los pelos y propinándose sendas bofetadas. Apenas repuesta de esa impresión, Esmeralda gritó para hacerse oír.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?...

 

Aunque le costó, ambas hermanas detuvieron la pelea y se levantaron, apenas si se atrevían a enfrentar la mirada con la duquesa y menos con su acompañante. Éste no dijo nada. Fue la joven hija del duque de Green Émeraude la que les inquirió.

-Tendréis una buena explicación para esto… ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que las estancias de la reina están a unos pasos de aquí?...  
-Lo sentimos profundamente, señora.- Pudo replicar Petz bajando la cabeza en tanto respiraba todavía agitada.-  
-Sí, no volverá a repetirse.- Convino Calaverite del mismo modo.-  
-Eso espero.- Terció entonces el Sabio, para declarar en lo que parecía un tono teñido por la decepción.- Vuestro padre el conde Ayakashi ha viajado con el príncipe Diamante en una importantísima misión. Me dejó encargado de velar por vuestra seguridad. No quisiera tener que darle cuenta de este desagradable incidente que le avergonzaría profundamente. Además de deshonrar a vuestra familia que tan lealmente y durante tantos años ha servido a la corona.  
-Te suplicamos que no se lo digas a nuestro padre.- Musitó Petzite con evidente temor.- Por favor. Amo Hombre Sabio.  
-Solo ha sido una simple pelea entre hermanas.- Convino Calaverite de la misma manera.- Nada importante.

 

El Sabio las dedicó unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales ambas se sintieron como si las estuvieran atravesando con la mirada. Al fin, el encapuchado declaró con desaprobación…

-Tengo importantes asuntos que atender. Dejo esta lamentable situación en tus manos, Esmeralda…  
-Sí, confía en mí.- Repuso ésta con tono y expresión severa.-

 

Una vez el Sabio se alejó, fue la menor de ambas hermanas quién se atrevió a tratar de quitar hierro al asunto.

-No es la primera vez que tenemos nuestras diferencias.- Pudo sonreír Calaverite, requiriendo ahora a su hermana mayor.- ¿Verdad Petzite?

 

La aludida no pudo replicar, Esmeralda se adelantó para reprenderlas de nuevo.

-No sé a qué clase de cosas estaríais acostumbradas en vuestra casa, pero este es el Palacio Real. Y sois nobles camareras de su Majestad…Conviene que nunca lo olvidéis. Si algo así vuelve a suceder daré parte de vosotras. ¡Ahora marchaos! 

 

Las dos hermanas ni siquiera se atrevieron a replicar, salieron con paso presuroso. Ahora Petzite recordaba aquel incidente. Horas antes había estado dirigiéndose hacia las estancias de la soberana. Pasó por una de las habitaciones anexas de un largo corredor que estaba desierto y escuchó unos jadeos. Apenas pudo asomarse a la entrada de esa estancia y quedar perpleja. Su hermana Calaverite estaba allí, desnuda y bajo un Rubeus en las mismas condiciones. Quedaba muy claro lo que hacían. Con presteza se apartó de la puerta. Esos dos no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia, o si fue así no les importó en absoluto. Petzite esperó durante unos largos minutos. Al fin, fue su amo el que salió de allí ya vestido. Pese a que ella se había movido para no estar cerca él la vio y aproximándose sonriente le susurró.

-Vaya, querida Petzite… cuando quieras sabes dónde encontrarme. No es justo que sea solo tu hermana la que disfrute de mis atenciones.  
-Yo… no sé a qué te refieres, amo Rubeus.- Pudo tratar de mentir realmente envarada y muy violenta.-  
-¡Oh! - Se sonrió ladinamente él moviendo la cabeza.- ¡Pobrecita Petzite! Esperando a su príncipe azul… y nunca mejor dicho… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Créeme. En vista de cómo es no deberías perder el tiempo aguardando…

 

Y sin darla ocasión a tratar de replicar ese tipo se perdió silbando por el corredor. A Petz le faltó tiempo para entrar en ese cuarto y ver a su hermana, que ya estaba vestida, colocándose su lazo amarillo tras el pelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con él?- Le inquirió indignada.-  
-¡Imagínatelo! - Sonrió descaradamente su interlocutora, para añadir con voz melosa.- Es un hombre realmente formidable. 

 

Y salió de allí, siendo seguida por su hermana. Iban de camino a las estancias reales. Entre tanto proseguían con aquella discusión.

-¿Cómo has podido manchar el nombre de nuestra familia de ese modo?- Quiso saber Petzite con visible ira.-  
-Vamos, no seas tan puritana. – Replicó la joven con tono despreocupado.- No soy la única… Bueno, lo cierto es que Bertierite y Kermesite todavía no han empezado, pero no creo que tarden. Al menos el amo Rubeus sabe cómo iniciar a una chica, te lo puedo asegurar… Y sé que siente algo especial por mí. Eso está claro…no me importa compartirle un poco con vosotras.  
-¡Eres una golfa además de una estúpida!, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que no eres sino otra zorra más de su harén?- Exclamó su contertulia.-

 

Pero su hermana, ahora con patente malestar le contestó a su vez…

-Al menos yo soy algo para alguien. ¡Ya quisieras tú ser tan zorra como yo!… pero con el príncipe Zafiro. Lo siento mucho hermanita, me da a mí que ese no comparte tus deseos. ¡Con sus droidas debe de tener más que suficiente!…

 

Una airada Petz replicó dándole una sonora bofetada a su interlocutora. Pero ésta no se arredró devolviéndosela. Su hermana mayor reaccionó lanzándose contra ella, derribándola en el suelo y cayendo a su lado. Se enzarzaron en aquella pelea y justo al poco rato aparecieron Esmeralda y el Hombre Sabio. Ahora las dos se separaron sin dirigirse la palabra en cuanto encontraron una bifurcación. Calaverite pensaba también en eso. Como Rubeus fue aquel otro día, de hacía ya tiempo, a buscarla a su habitación. Ella estaba entretenida con su traje de faena, ese corpiño dorado y esa falda corta roja que tanto le gustaban. Iba a prepararse para salir cuando su superior abrió la puerta.

\- Amo Rubeus.- Exclamó ella, atónita.- ¿Qué haces aquí?..  
-¿Estás sola, Calaverite?- Quiso saber él, clavando sus ávidos ojos en ella.-  
-Si amo, mis hermanas están de turno. Ahora entraré yo.- Sonrió.-

 

De hecho no podía dejar de fijarse en él, tan varonil y robusto. Con esa mirada encendida. No hubo muchas más palabras. Su jefe se aproximó despacio y alargó su mano acariciándola el mentón, después le plantó un beso en uno de sus hombros. Ella se quedó clavada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Después él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Al principio de modo suave, luego con pasión, en la boca. Cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta se estaban quitando la ropa y rodando sobre la cama de ella.

-¡Por favor! - Jadeo la joven con creciente excitación.- Yo nunca…  
-Seré cuidadoso. - Le prometió él.- 

 

Y así fue, al menos las primeras veces. Luego pasó a montarla con evidente vigor, cosa que a ella no la disgustaba. Rubeus le enseñó a hacer bastantes más cosas. Y eso sí, siempre con la protección adecuada. Salvo aquella primera vez en la que tras acabar él le aconsejó que tomase pastillas anticonceptivas. Consejo que Calaverite siguió de inmediato. La muchacha no podía evitar sentirse muy atraída por él, pensando que estaba enamorada. A fin de cuentas ese apuesto chico le dedicaba ahora toda su atención. Pensaba ahora en su hermana Petzite, estaba claro que era una amargada que había apuntado demasiado alto. Seguro que no la dirigiría la palabra en una buena temporada. Hasta que esa boba remilgada aceptase aquello. Bueno… le daba igual. Incluso sería mejor. Así no tendría que aguantar sus constantes regañinas. Y por otro lado estaba convencida de que dentro de poco Rubeus le propondría matrimonio y sería la marquesa de Crimson.

-¡Allá con la idiota de mi hermana! Bueno, tendré que volver a mis obligaciones.- Se dijo suspirando en tanto se recomponía la ropa.-

 

Aunque pasaron unos días y las aguas parecieron volver a su cauce. Tristemente llegaron malas noticias desde el condado de Ayakashi que las reconciliaron. Al parecer Idina Kurozuki estaba enferma. Al menos esa era la versión oficial. Eso preocupó a las hermanas. Sobre todo a la mayor, que tenía muchos deseos de ver a su madre. Lo malo era que las cuatro no podían ausentarse a la vez. Petzite, siendo la de más edad, fue asimismo la encargada de pedir permiso a la camarera mayor, Esmeralda. La joven estaba sentada en un butacón de la sala de espera, que custodiaba el camino hacia las dependencias de la reina. De modo protocolario y casi sumiso, la mayor de las Ayakashi hizo una leve reverencia y pudo hablar.

-Disculpad, Lady Esmeralda. Quisiera hablar con vos un momento, si me lo permitís.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Petzite?- Quiso saber ésta, observándola con esos penetrantes ojos avellana que tenía.-  
-Veréis. Me han llegado noticias de mi madre. No está bien de salud y quisiera ir a verla.

Su interlocutora la observó con gesto muy atento y enseguida respondió algo apurada.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que vayáis todas. Os debéis al servicio de la soberana…  
-Sería yo la única que fuese.- Le comentó la joven.- Mis hermanas quedarían aquí. Por favor, Señora.- Imploró con tono angustiado.- Hace años que no la vemos.  
-No sé. No estoy segura de que lo aprueben en la corte. Además, estáis sujetas a la jurisdicción del hijo del marqués de Crimson. No puedo darte permiso sin hablarlo con él…-Musitó de mala gana.-

 

Su contertulia se sentía desfallecer. Su amo Rubeus no le daría ese permiso. Al menos desde que ella no se recatara en mirarle de esa forma despectiva, tras lo que descubrió que había entre Calaverite y él. Pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a suplicarle. Temblaba solo de pensar en qué podría pedirla a cambio. Sin embargo una voz de hombre la sacó entonces de esos pensamientos tan inquietantes. Enseguida la reconoció. Tanto ella como Esmeralda hicieron una inclinación. Era el infante Zafiro que, con una media sonrisa, declaró dirigiéndose a la atónita Petzite.

-Perdona, no he podido evitar escucharos cuando venía hacia aquí. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Rubeus y se lo diré a mi madre. No habrá problema. Puedes ir bajo mi responsabilidad.

La chica apenas pudo sino despegar los labios para musitar emocionada incluso.

-Muchísimas gracias Alteza, no sé cómo agradecéroslo.

 

El muchacho sonrió, aunque con un deje de amargura para replicar.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes. Mi madre está enferma, mi hermano en esa condenada misión diplomática en la Tierra. Mi padre tan ocupado con los asuntos del reino que apenas sí hablamos. Conozco perfectamente lo que es estar solo. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿No es así Esmeralda?  
-Sí. - Pudo susurrar ésta asintiendo despacio y bajando la vista para admitirlo.- Lo sé muy bien.

 

Y Petzite pudo sonreír contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tras solicitar permiso para retirarse tuvo el tiempo justo para ver a su hermana Calaverite e informarla. Ésta se enfadó bastante y no pudo dejar de reprocharla.

-¡Claro! Así que eres tú la única que tiene derecho a ver a nuestra madre.  
-Escúchame. No era posible hacer otra cosa. No podemos ir las cuatro. Ni tan siquiera dos. Soy la mayor…  
-¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! – Estalló su interlocutora.- Ya estoy harta. Eres la mayor… pero para trabajar todas somos iguales…  
-¡Si no te gusta haber sido tú la que hubiera ido a pedírselo a Lady Esmeralda! - Se enojó su hermana a su vez.- También yo estoy harta de ver tus devaneos con Rubeus. ¡Y de que vayas a tu aire continuamente! Nada te importamos nosotras ni nuestra familia. Ni siquiera en estos momentos.

 

Su contertulia no replicó, simplemente frunció el ceño, la miró con enfado y se alejó. Petzite suspiró. No tenía tiempo para ir tras de ella y solucionar aquello. Por el contrario, aprovechó a hacer un mínimo equipaje y salir deprisa para tomar un transporte. El viaje duró varias horas. De camino tenía una mezcla de ansiedad, alegría y preocupación. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo estaría su madre. Pero las noticias no parecían muy halagüeñas. Al fin llegó a su casa. Unas droidas de servicio la abrieron. Pasó preguntando con tono dubitativo.

-¿Mamá?... Soy Petzite… ¿Estás aquí?...

 

Entonces una figura bastante demacrada y con el cabello lacio salió de una habitación. Para su horror la chica pudo reconocer a su madre. Ésta venía casi trastabillándose y al ver a la joven se detuvo en seco, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Tú… eres…  
-Soy Petzite, mamá.- Replicó la chica tratando pese a aquella impresión de sonreír.-  
-¡Eres una de ellos! - Exclamó la mujer.- ¡Apártate de mí!, no eres mi hija.  
-Pero mamá.- Contestó la asustada muchacha.- Soy yo…he venido a verte.

 

Pero aquella enloquecida mujer movía la cabeza con un rictus de temor y casi desesperación, musitando de forma inconexa…

-Todos corrompidos. ¡La Luna Negra!…mis hijas, mis niñas… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?..- Chilló ahora.-  
-¡Pero mamá! - Pudo sollozar Petzite realmente impactada por aquella dantesca escena.- Soy yo, de veras que lo soy…

 

Aunque esa mujer pareció reaccionar mirándola entones con otra expresión, lloraba ahora y se lanzó a abrazar a la asustada chica.

-Petzite cariño… no dejes que te capturen a ti también. No les creas…  
-¿Capturarme? ¿Quién?.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está papá?- Quiso saber la muchacha que estaba totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-  
-¿Papá?-Gimió nuevamente su madre, que agregó con tono desvalido y lloroso.- Abuela…cuéntame más cosas de la Tierra…

 

La muchacha no podía evitar llorar viendo el lamentable estado de su pobre madre. Por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla ya de esas ensoñaciones que la poseían. Finalmente se marchó, musitando entre sollozos.

-Adiós, mamá…te quiero.

 

Recordó al volver, como su hermana Calaverite parecía estar de mejor talante cuando la interrogó.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal está mamá?..

 

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Petzite no pudo evitar derrumbarse al oír esa pregunta y romper a llorar ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de su hermana.

-¡Petzite! – Pudo exclamar con visible inquietud.- ¿Qué ha pasado?....

 

Tras una seria pugna por dominarse la interpelada le contó lo sucedido. Calaverite tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas. Entonces la mayor le ordenó recobrando su tono más serio y autoritario.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Bertierite y a Kermesite. Les diremos que estaba bien y que nos echa mucho en falta. Que al menos ellas recuerden a mamá tal y como fue. 

 

Y en este caso su contertulia asintió con celeridad. Después las dos se abrazaron llorando para zanjar aquel desencuentro que habían mantenido. Por su parte y ajena al drama personal de las hermanas, Esmeralda fue a ver como estaba la reina. Esperaba que aquellas algaradas de días atrás no hubiesen llegado a sus oídos. Por fortuna no fue así. La soberana parecía estar algo mejor, más despejada. Incluso se había levantado de la cama. La muchacha le dijo que sus camareras estaban indispuestas y que iba a buscar a otras. Tras el asentimiento de Amatista, la joven salió a toda prisa para localizar a las dos menores de las cuatro hermanas. Pero cuando creía que eran las chicas de servicio quienes venían la soberana recibió una desagradable sorpresa. Era el Sabio que acertó a pasar justo en ese momento a “saludar” a su Majestad.

-Celebro veros mejor, Señora.- Afirmó el encapuchado, al entrar en los aposentos reales.- He rogado mucho por vos.

 

Amatista clavó sus ojos en esa nefasta visión, endureció su expresión y con tono lleno de contrariedad le espetó.

-¡No quiero que entres aquí, Sabio!  
-Vine solo a interesarme por vuestro estado.- Pudo decir él con su tono monocorde y pausado tan habitual.-  
-Pues lamento desilusionarte, hoy estoy mejor…- Replicó ella con sarcástico desprecio.- De hecho mucho mejor desde que no tomo tus malditos mejunjes. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no conozco tu juego?

 

Aquel ser extraño pareció clavar en ella un par de ojos que refulgieron como carbunclos desde el fondo de su capucha, aun así, la soberana le sostuvo la mirada sin arredrarse y añadió con decisión.

-No te tengo ningún miedo.  
-Quizás eso no sea necesario en vuestro caso.- Replicó imperturbablemente él. Extinguiendo ese brillo.- No, sois una mujer decidida y valiente…  
-Así es. De modo que. ¡Ven por mí!, si te atreves.- Le desafió ella apretando los puños.- Soy una Lassart, desde hace mucho que mi familia ha luchado contra villanos como tú…  
-Señora. No voy a por vos…- Rebatió el encapuchado. Agregando en lo que parecía un conciliador tono.- Lo único que deseo es que este planeta prospere. El enemigo está en la Tierra. Ese mismo que conspiró para enviaros aquí…- Añadió haciendo que esas especies de ojos volviesen a brillar.-

 

Ahora Amatista trató de sustraerse sin lograrlo a esa mirada que parecía hipnotizarla. Era como si su mente se poblase de imágenes y recordara cosas que ni siquiera hubiese vivido. Veía a Serenity y Endimión conversando con su propia madre. Amenazándola con quitarle su reino si no se deshacía de ella.

-¿Me oyes Selene?- Resonaba la voz de Endimión, que mostraba un taimado gesto.- Este reino de la Luna siempre ha sido nuestro. Solo os permitimos vivir en él porque estábamos muy ocupados en otras cosas.  
-Ahora lo queremos de vuelta. Todo entero.- Añadía Serenity con expresión despiadada.-Será para nuestra hija, la Pequeña Dama. Cuando al fin logremos que crezca.  
-Pero…yo he sido la reina, desde tiempos de mi bisabuela…la reina Neherenia.- Podía oponer la soberana.-  
\- ¡Tu bisabuela era una loca! Obsesionada con su imagen. Yo la saqué de ese infierno y a cambio me sirvió bien.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Le di juventud y belleza, otra oportunidad. Y entonces cumplió con mis deseos. Ser la guardiana y protectora de mi hacienda. Como una vulgar guardesa. Nada más. Además, le conseguimos un ventajoso matrimonio.  
-Sí, hubo que eliminar a otro pretendiente que tenía. Se enamoró del tipo equivocado. - Sonreía Endimión con sádica expresión.- Pero mereció la pena. Forjamos grandes alianzas…  
-No… ¡eso no es cierto! – Protestaba Amatista moviendo la cabeza entre lágrimas.- ¡No es verdad!  
-Si es cierto.- Replicó el Sabio con tono divertido, añadiendo.- Hicieron lo mismo con tu abuela Alice, y con tu madre la reina Selene. Y tú les molestabas…Por eso te casaron con Coraíon. Y te hicieron creer que le amabas. Tú nunca le quisiste, siempre estuviste prisionera en este planeta, en este palacio… en este cuarto. Solo para dar a luz a los herederos…- Remachó con tintes crueles.- Solo para perpetuar la semilla de su odio hacia la Tierra. Y en eso debo admitir que has cumplido bien.

 

La soberana temblaba. Apenas si pudo sentarse en la cama. Se negaba a creer aquello, pero las visiones eran demasiado claras. Demasiado si… En un acto reflejo rompió un vaso de cristal y se cortó en un brazo con él. Entonces aquello desapareció. Agotada pudo decir en tanto sujetaba su sangrante brazo.

-¡Maldito seas Hombre Sabio, no me creo ninguna de tus mentiras y nunca las creeré! Vas a necesitar mucho más que esa persuasión tan endeble para subyugarme. 

 

Pero su interlocutor no estaba allí. En su lugar, una droida y la joven Bertierite la vendaban el brazo. La niña la observaba con visible preocupación y apenas se atrevió a preguntar con voz temerosa.

-Señora. ¿Estáis bien?...

 

La muchacha, muy asustada, había entrado en la habitación justo a tiempo de ver como la reina rompía un vaso, gritaba y se cortaba con él cerca de la muñeca de su brazo derecho. Rápidamente salió de la cámara y avisó a la guardia. Una droida acudió al llamado…Con un equipo de primeros auxilios enseguida vendó a la monarca. Nairía, repuesta de aquello, se centró entonces…

-¿Le has visto, mi niña?- Quiso saber.- ¿Estaba aquí, verdad?  
-¿A quién, señora?- Preguntó la confusa Bertierite a su vez.- No había nadie con vos cuando llegué.

 

Pero Amatista guardó silencio, no tenía caso decir más. La tomarían por loca. Ese era el juego de aquel malnacido y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Movió la cabeza y pudo decir, tratando de sonreír mientras recobraba poco a poco la calma.

-A nadie cariño…debí de tener una pesadilla.  
-Si mi Señora. Mirad. Os he traído esto del jardín.- Repuso la cría mostrándole un gran ramo de flores amarillas que había puesto en agua dentro de un jarrón.- ¿Os gustan?  
-Son flores de la Kerria.- Comentó su interlocutora.- Me gustan mucho, tienen un bonito nombre.  
-Si- Sonrió la chica declarando.- Es un nombre precioso. Si algún día tengo una hija me gustaría llamarla así.  
-Seguro que acertarías con el nombre. Aunque mis flores favoritas son las de jazmín, igual que son las preferidas de mi hijo- recordó la soberana, ahora tiñendo su voz con palpable tristeza y añoranza.- Mi hijo…que sigue tan lejos de aquí.  
-Perdonadme, la próxima vez os traeré de esas.- Se apresuró a decir la apurada joven.-  
-No niña.- Repuso Amatista Nairía acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica para comentar.- Son muy bonitas y sé que lo has hecho con todo tu cariño. Pero te pido que no arranques ya más flores para mí. Es mejor dejarlas vivir…-Aseveró la reina para añadir tras un instante de reflexión.- Dime una cosa… ¿Sabes tú cuál es la diferencia entre que simplemente te guste algo y amarlo?

 

La interpelada negó confusa con la cabeza, observando muy atentamente a su interlocutora que, algo debilitada trató de ponerse en pie, en tanto le explicaba con voz queda…

-Cuando te gustan las flores, por ejemplo, las arrancas para traerlas a casa y contemplarlas en un jarrón. Pero si de veras las amas, las dejas vivir tal y como son, en su medio natural y eres tú quién se molesta en ir a verlas. Nunca lo olvides Bertierite, si de veras amas a alguien serás tú quién se sacrificará por esa persona, nunca harás que ella se sacrifique por ti…y yo sé muy bien que debo sacrificarme…por… todos aquellos a quienes… amo…

 

No obstante la reina no pudo decir más, la vista se le nubló, luego todo se volvió negro y cayó al suelo. Bertie, aterrada, trató de reanimarla y al no lograrlo corrió en busca de ayuda…

-¡Socorro! Su Majestad la reina se ha desmayado. – Chillaba por los pasillos, presa de la angustia.-

 

Al punto y atraídos por el revuelo de esos gritos, todos se presentaron allí. Coraíon fue el primero en tomar la mano de su esposa y Zafiro estuvo presto a arrodillarse ante la cama de su madre. Algo más apartada estaba Esmeralda que lloraba desconsolada y a la puerta las cuatro hermanas que hacían lo propio. Ellas también habían llegado a estimar mucho a su reina que las había tratado con mucho cariño y dulzura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba Amatista que casi no parecía reconocer nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor. -  
-En palacio mi amor.- Pudo susurrarle el rey –  
-¡La fiesta va a empezar! – Replicaba la soberana esbozando una débil sonrisa para decir mirando al vacío. - Padre, ¿crees que al príncipe Coraíon le gustará mi vestido nuevo?  
-Claro que sí. – Sollozaba él apretando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas. - Eres la chica más guapa del baile del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio. Ni la mismísima Reina Serenity puede competir con tu belleza.  
-¿Y mi niño? ¿Dónde está?- Replicó ella, cuyos pensamientos divagaban ya sin control. -  
-Madre estoy aquí. – Le dijo éste, también tratando de dominar su dolor. -

 

Ahora Amatista pareció reconocer a su hijo puesto que le acarició la cara con suavidad y sonriendo añadió.

-Zafiro, mi amor. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- ¿No ha podido venir?  
-Enseguida viene – Fue la invariable respuesta que pudo darle él. – Ya llega.

 

La reina respiraba ya con mayor dificultad. El rey hizo un gesto a Esmeralda que, llorosa, fue a buscar al Sabio. Le encontró a pocos metros fuera de la habitación.

-Por favor – le suplicó la chica con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. - Trata de hacer algo por la reina.

 

Aunque el interpelado respondió con su voz teñida de lúgubre pesar.

-Desgraciadamente esto supera ya los límites de mis conocimientos. Contra el mal que le han enviado soy impotente, querida niña. 

 

Esmeralda le dedicó una mirada atónita entre sus lágrimas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de “le han enviado”?. Aunque rápidamente se olvidó de ello cuando Calaverite salió a buscarla con gesto triste y preocupado.

-¡Ama Esmeralda, deprisa, la reina te llama!

 

La muchacha se apresuró a ir, arrodillada también junto a la soberana, en tanto Zafiro le cedía su sitio tratando de que sus lágrimas no fueran evidentes a su madre. Petzite pudo acercarse entonces al príncipe, llena también de conmiseración. Quería decirle algo, algunas palabras que fueran de consuelo al verle tan deprimido, pero sus labios eran incapaces de pronunciar nada. Esmeralda en tanto se acercó a la soberana que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acarició su largo y sedoso pelo y musitó.

-Mi niña, trata de cuidarle bien. Yo no he podido hacerlo.  
-Os pondréis bien, Señora. – Replicó la pobre muchacha sin poder evitar llorar. -  
-Quise ser una buena reina para mi pueblo. Quise traer la paz y la alegría a Némesis y a la Tierra. - Suspiró aquella mujer con sus últimas reservas de energía. -  
-Y lo hiciste. Siempre has sido la luz de mi vida y de este reino. ¡La esperanza de todos! – Le aseguró amorosamente el rey que seguía sin soltarle la mano. – Eres mi amor, te quiero…

 

Amatista Nairía recordaba ahora con sus últimas energías cuando siendo una joven dama casadera conoció al entonces príncipe Coraíon en esa audiencia. Después celebraron un baile de gala del Milenio de Plata en Cristal Tokio. Ambos se miraron embelesados desde el primer momento. Bailaron juntos toda la noche y, poco tiempo después el príncipe volvió y fueron conociéndose mejor. En esa época las relaciones pasaban por un momento de distensión y que aquellos dos jóvenes se enamorasen fue algo muy celebrado en la Corte de la Tierra. Asimismo debió serlo en Némesis porque tras el mensaje de Coraíon para consultar a su padre el rey Corindón, llegó la petición de oficial de mano. Luego fue su madre la que habló con ella. Diciéndole con pesar que debería renunciar al trono de la Luna para celebrar ese enlace. Pero la muchacha, lejos de lamentar aquello, fue inmensamente feliz. Al poco la princesa fue llamada a presencia de su soberana la reina Serenity y del rey Endimión. Ambos la recibieron sentados en sus tronos. Ella, vestida con ropas sedosas e inmaculadas, él, con un traje negro tachonado de ribetes dorados y una capa a juego. La joven doncella hizo una gran reverencia en tanto el rey le decía.

-Mucho nos complacen las nuevas que hemos recibido de Némesis. Desean firmar una paz duradera y a cambio proponen vuestro matrimonio con el príncipe heredero.  
-Aunque sabemos que ese mundo es duro y hostil. Por ello solamente vos, princesa Amatista, debéis decidir si aceptáis o no la propuesta. Como suponemos que vuestra madre os habrá informado, será mucho a lo que tendréis que renunciar. – Agregó Serenity mirándola con simpatía y algo de pesar. –

 

Nairía sabía que su linaje era uno de los pocos que conservaba sangre real. Al margen de las guardianas personales de la reina, cada una princesa de su propio planeta, ella era la única que tenía un rango capaz de permitirla emparentar con la realeza. Siendo además la heredera al trono de la Luna Nueva y sabiendo que tenía que renunciar a ese derecho. Pero a ella eso no la importaba tanto como sus propios sentimientos. Y estaba enamorada de ese gentil príncipe de Némesis. No tardó por ello en replicar con respeto e ilusión en su tono y semblante.

-Para mí será un placer y un honor. Además de una gran felicidad, majestades. Amo al príncipe Coraíon como sé que él me quiere a mí. Y con nuestra boda sellaremos la amistad y la reconciliación permanente entre nuestros mundos.

 

Serenity sonrió de forma luminosa, se levantó del trono y cuando aquella joven dobló la rodilla ella la hizo erguirse ayudándola personalmente a ello para declarar con dulzura.

-Vuestros bisabuelos, abuelos y padres fueron aliados y, sobre todo, amigos leales. Vos lo habéis sido también. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que aceptéis este matrimonio por amor. Siempre os tendremos en alta consideración princesa Amatista. Recordad que, por encima de todo, la paz es la meta y la bondad el camino para conseguirla.  
-Gracias mi reina…Reina Serenity…rey Endimión, es todo por vos…

 

Aquello fue casi lo único que la pobre mujer pudo musitar al borde del desfallecimiento. Ahora regresaba de nuevo a la realidad de su agonía, postrada en su lecho. Con toda su familia allí, excepto su primogénito al que tanto amaba. Como pudo se esforzó por añadir.

-Recordad siempre que… por encima de todo,… la paz es la meta y la bondad…el camino… – Pudo susurrar la agotada reina que ya no volvió a hablar.-

 

La cabeza de Amatista cayó suavemente hacia un lado y tanto el rey como su joven doncella parecieron aguardar unos instantes como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Fue el monarca quién, sobreponiéndose al dolor, cerró los ojos de su esposa. Esmeralda no pudo dejar de llorar sobre el pecho de la soberana y tanto Zafiro como las hermanas lo hicieron también en silencio. Ellas bajando las cabezas, apesadumbradas junto a su príncipe.

-¡Oh, Señora!- Sollozaba Kermesite abrazada a su hermana Bertie.-

 

La pequeña de las Ayakashi recordaba a aquella estupenda mujer, que hizo también el papel de madre para ellas, desde que estuvieran alejadas de la suya propia. La chica pensaba en aquellos días en los que, estando mejor de salud, la reina Nairía la observaba dando clases a los más pequeños.

-A ver.- Preguntaba la muchacha a un grupo de niños que no debían de pasar de los ocho o nueve años y que la escuchaban atónitos.- ¿Quién sabe dónde está la Tierra?  
-Pues bajo el suelo.- Respondió uno de los niños, de color verde de pelo y regordete, como si tal cosa.-  
-¿Qué Tierra?- Quiso saber una niña rubita a su vez.-  
-Pues el planeta.- La aclaró Kermesite.-  
-¿Qué es un planeta?- Preguntó un crío de apenas cuatro años.-  
-Un planeta es…- su improvisada maestra se llevó la mano a la barbilla y entonces pudo decir.- Es una bola muy grande en la que hay cosas…por ejemplo gente.  
-¿Entonces en la Tierra hay gente?- Inquirió la niña rubia de antes.-  
-Claro, mucha.- Sonrió Kermesite.-  
-¿Y qué aspecto tienen? ¿Son feos? –Preguntó el crío regordete.-

 

Su interlocutora iba a decir algo cuando tras de ella escuchó la voz de la soberana, que, risueña, respondió en su lugar.

-Pues son más o menos como yo.

 

Pese a los años de enfermedades y desgaste la reina seguía siendo una bella mujer, quizás no tan vigorosa, con el pelo algo encanecido y ligeras arrugas en su semblante. Sin embargo aún mantenía esa figura esbelta y ese porte señorial. Nada más ser conscientes de su presencia tanto Kermesite como los niños de más edad enseguida hicieron una reverencia. La muchacha incluso se disculpó con azoramiento.

-Lo siento Majestad… Es que estaba cuidando a estos niños y quise entretenerles…  
-Me parece muy bien. Y hasta has montado tu propia clase.- Se sonrió divertida, para preguntar de modo jovial.- ¿Te gustaría ser maestra, Kermesite?  
-Me gusta contar cosas.- Pudo replicar la aludida, no sin rubor.- Y enseñar a los pequeños, sí.  
-Claro tú eres la pequeña de tus hermanas, por eso te gusta tener a niños y niñas a los que poder enseñar lo que has aprendido. Lo comprendo y es algo muy bonito. Ojalá puedas hacerlo realidad algún día.  
-También me gustan los cosméticos, Majestad…-Se atrevió a añadir la chica.-

 

Amatista sonrió y con un ademán invitó a la joven a sentarse junto a los niños, ella ocupó una sencilla banqueta y mirando a todos con amoroso gesto les dijo.

-¿Queréis que os cuente cosas de la Tierra? Yo nací allí… Bueno, realmente fue en la Luna, pero visite la Tierra muchas veces, incluso viví en ella.  
-¡Si, si! – Corearon los críos, que no eran aún muy duchos en seguir los rituales cortesanos.-

 

Pero la soberana se rio divertida y refrescada por aquello. Esa inocencia podía sentirse y eso la animaba mucho. Entonces comenzó a referir, entre las atentas miradas de los niños y de Kermesite…

-La Tierra es un mundo muy hermoso, de cielos y océanos azules, con muchas nubes flotando. Con enormes bosques y muchísimos animales…

 

Y habló y les narró relatos sobre muchas cosas, de la vida, de las costumbres, incluso de sus propios antepasados…Al final, algunos niños levantaron la mano, la cría rubita le preguntó.

-¿Y está muy lejos?  
-Sí, lo está.- Afirmó la reina.-  
-¿Algún día podremos ir?- Inquirió el niño regordete.-

 

Por un momento el rostro de la soberana se ensombreció. Aunque enseguida recuperó una sonrisa declarando.

-No veo porqué no.- En origen todos erais terrestres, los padres de vuestros padres vinieron aquí hace mucho, mucho tiempo…  
-Mi mamá me ha dicho que tuvieron que venir porque los terrícolas nos odian.- Terció una pequeña morena de apenas cinco años.-  
\- ¡Oh cielo…no nos odian! Quizás lo que pasó es que hubieron muchos malos entendidos.- Replicó afablemente Amatista, para sentenciar.- Pero estoy convencida de que, un día… podremos ir a visitar la Tierra e incluso a vivir allí si queremos. ¿Quién sabe?- Le sonrió animosamente ahora a Kermesite para remachar.- ¡Puede que los chicos de tu generación sean los primeros en retornar!

 

Ahora la joven aludida volvía de esos recuerdos, observando el cuerpo sin vida de la reina, tumbada en el lecho. La pequeña de las hermanas no podía parar de llorar. Su hermana Bertierite sufría de igual modo. La muchacha también recordó esas palabras que la reina le dijera, sobre las flores…Lo mismo les sucedía a Petzite y a Calaverite, quienes estaban visiblemente compungidas. Tanto que olvidaron incluso sus diferencias. Las dos tuvieron ocasión de conocer a esa mujer que siempre las trató de forma muy amable e incluso afectuosa…

 

Petzite estaba arreglando la habitación de la soberana, era su primera semana allí. Apenas si había visto a la reina hasta entonces. Fue ésta la que entró en ese momento y la muchacha hizo una prolongada reverencia.

-¡Majestad!- Pudo decir algo cohibida.- Perdonadme, no he tenido tiempo de terminar…

 

Y para sorpresa de la joven, la reina la ayudó a doblar una manta y a colocar algunas cosas en tanto le decía sonriente.

-No te apures por eso. ¿Eres Petzite, verdad?- Le preguntó con amabilidad.-  
-Sí, mi Señora.- Acertó a responder bajando la cabeza.-  
-Eres una jovencita muy hermosa y trabajadora. Sé que eres la mayor y que, además de atender a tus obligaciones, cuidas a tus hermanas pequeñas. ¿No es así?..  
-Hago lo que debo hacer, Majestad.- Replicó tímidamente.- Mi madre así me lo pidió…  
-Tu madre seguramente os echará muchísimo de menos.- Dijo la soberana.-Lo comprendo, también tengo hijos…

 

La muchacha no supo que contestar a eso, o si debía o no hacerlo. Permaneció en silencio y oyó a la reina añadir.

-Algún día, seguramente que te casarás y tendrás a tus propios hijos. Entonces ellos serán para ti lo más valioso.  
-Si Señora.- Repuso al fin la joven.- Será sin duda como vos decís.  
-¿Y tienes a algún muchacho especial?- Le inquirió la reina con un tono de complicidad que la sorprendió.- ¿Alguno que haga saltar tu corazón cuando piensas en él?

 

Desde luego no iba a decir de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer. Amatista se dio cuenta de eso y la sonrió cariñosamente. Para desearla.

-¡Ojalá que sea quien sea, te quiera igual que tú a él! Y que podáis ser felices un día los dos juntos. Yo deseo eso mismo para mis dos hijos. Que encuentren a personas buenas y que de veras les amen, no por su posición, sino por como son ellos realmente.  
-Seguro Señora.- Se atrevió a responder ahora la chica.- El príncipe Zafiro y el príncipe Diamante son unos jóvenes muy apuestos y amables.

 

Amatista la observó con detenimiento, sonrió y Petzite podría jurar que leyó en ella como en una pantalla de ordenador. Sobre todo cuando la reina se permitió acariciarla en una mejilla y suspirar con patente afecto.

-Mi niña… Yo sería muy dichosa si los dos tuvieran la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú…

 

Ahora esa pobre mujer ya no podría ver a sus hijos felizmente emparejados. Y ella misma pensaba que su amor era imposible. No podía dejar de llorar pensando en ambas cosas. La soberana era la única que la había tratado como a una hija y la había escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

-Mi señora…Némesis no será lo mismo sin vos.- Pensaba realmente apenada.- Ni yo tampoco.

 

Calaverite también lo sintió muchísimo. Ella siempre había sido mucho más desapegada que sus hermanas en según qué cosas y desde luego más lanzada, sobre todo a la hora de entablar relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Pero siempre apreció mucho a su reina. Incluso cuando ésta la reconvenía a veces…recordaba aquella ocasión en la que llegó tarde…

-Siento el retraso mi Señora.- Se disculpaba bajando la cabeza y haciendo una inclinación ante la reina, que estaba sentada en un sofá.-  
-Calaverite.- Le dijo ésta con tono entre paciente y reprobatorio.- Es la tercera vez esta semana…  
-Lo lamento muchísimo, de veras.- Se apresuró a repetir inclinándose de nuevo.- No volverá a ocurrir.

 

La soberana se levantó entonces y pudo aproximarse a ella, la chica no se atrevía a mirarla esperando a buen seguro una buena y merecida reprimenda. Y es que sus ganas de fiesta y sus salidas de palacio le pasaban factura. Simplemente quería divertirse un poco. Aunque si su hermana Petzite se enterase sería incluso peor todavía. Entonces, para sorpresa suya, escuchó la reina decirla con tono amable.

-No te preocupes. También he sido joven. Aunque te parezca imposible me encantaban las fiestas, los bailes y estar rodeada de chicos guapos. Bueno, al menos hasta que conocí a su Majestad el Rey. Te comprendo bien. Y sé que debes echar muchísimo de menos a tus padres. Es duro separarse de los tuyos y dejar atrás tu hogar.  
-Si señora.- Musitó la muchacha.- Lo es.  
-Por eso, acepta este pequeño consejo que te doy. Apóyate siempre en los que te quieren, tú tienes a tus hermanas. Sé que Petzite y tú discutís muchas veces. Pero tampoco ignoro que, en el fondo, os queréis. Tú eres la segunda en edad. Y sé que posees mucho talento e inteligencia. Tienes que saber usarlos para hacer el bien porque, mi niña, luego es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ahora querida…debes empezar con tus obligaciones. 

 

Y Calaverite así lo hizo. Esa mujer había sido una magnífica reina y buena persona. Y pese a la diferencia en rango notó en ella el cariño que echaba en falta en numerosas ocasiones. Ahora sollozaba también, sin poder evitarlo.

-Trataré de mejorar por vos, Señora.- Se decía.- Os lo prometo.

 

Y Esmeralda no era menos que el resto. La desconsolada joven sí que había tenido una madre en esa mujer. Ambas se consolaban respectivamente por sus carencias. Amatista, por las prolongadas ausencias de su esposo e hijos, siempre al cuidado del reino y la propia joven por la falta de una madre y la no presencia de su padre. Un día recordaba cómo la reina daba un paseo y la llamó. La muchacha vino ataviada con un vestido ajustado de color negro, botas altas y de tacón a juego y un ornamento compuesto de tres grandes gemas verdes que se repartían sobre su pecho. Aquello sorprendió a la reina.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese vestuario? Hay que reconocer que es bonito…  
-¿Os gusta mi Señora?- Peguntó la chica esperanzada, al desvelar.- Yo misma lo diseñé y una de las droidas me ayudó a fabricarlo.  
-Eres realmente muy talentosa.- Afirmó Amatista con satisfacción.- Me recuerdas mucho a las historias que mi propia abuela me contaba.  
-¿Vuestra abuela la reina Alice de la Luna?- Quiso recordar su interlocutora.-  
-No, mi abuela materna, Crista. – Repuso la soberana, sonriendo para relatar.- Ella fue modelo y llegó a ser la directora de una gran casa de modas terrestre, en París. Eso fue hace mucho…creo que antes del gran sueño. Ya no me acuerdo de los detalles. Pero creo que su mentora fue una gran diseñadora. Y mi abuela siempre me contaba que la nieta de su maestra era su mejor amiga. Y que esa amiga tan querida tuvo que irse a un largo viaje. Yo llevo el nombre de la madre de su amiga, que era la hija de esa legendaria diseñadora.  
-Es un nombre muy bonito, Amatista.- Declaró Esmeralda, afirmando.- Si algún día tuviera una hija, me gustaría que me honraseis permitiéndome llamarla como vos.  
-Mi niña.- Sonrió la soberana.- El honor sería mío. ¿Sabes una cosa? Los nombres transmiten muchas cosas. Y una de ellas son los recuerdos y el legado de los que nos precedieron. Yo estoy muy orgullosa del mío, puesto que mi abuela siempre me dijo que la madre de su querida amiga fue una gran mujer. Que hizo muchísimas cosas buenas y valerosas.  
-Lo que no comprendo es por qué no os llamaron como a esa amiga.- Se extrañó la joven.- ¿sabéis cuál era su nombre?  
-Sí, creo recordar que se llamaba Maray…-Repuso la soberana.-

Esmeralda sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, se estremeció y la reina lo vio enseguida.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó con inquietud.-  
-Mi madre se llamaba así.- Pudo decir con emotividad.-

 

Nairía la observó no sin sorpresa. No se acordaba del nombre de la madre de esa muchacha, aunque sí sabía que murió siendo ésta muy niña. De hecho pensó en eso y recordó algo, que ella misma ayudó a aquella desventurada mujer en el parto de la jovencita que ahora tenía ante sí. Acarició el rostro demudado de la chica e incluso sacó un pañuelo para secarle algunas lágrimas, al tiempo que le decía con afecto.

-A veces el destino nos tiene planes reservados. Y seguro que no es una casualidad. No me cabe duda de que tendrás un importante papel que jugar en tu vida. Solo intenta que sea para bien.  
-Sí, Señora, así lo haré.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Os doy mi palabra.

 

Y ahora solo veía el cuerpo sin vida de esa gran soberana y magnífica persona, que parecía estar durmiendo, como otras tantas veces. Esmeralda movía la cabeza apretando los labios y llorando sin consuelo.

-Solo decidme, Señora. ¿Qué podré hacer yo para confortar al príncipe cuando vuelva?...Si no soy capaz de lograrlo conmigo misma.

 

Y su pregunta tardó un tiempo en poder ser contestada. Pero finalmente al cabo de pocas semanas regresó Diamante para encontrase esa luctuosa situación. Cuando decidió volver a su mundo sin más tardanza sabía que por mucho que se apresurara el viaje duraría varios meses y lo principal era el estado de su madre. Al fin, cuando llegó a Némesis, el panorama no podía ser más trágico. La reina había muerto sin poder verle. Su padre estaba profundamente trastornado por su pérdida, pasándose largas horas en sus estancias sin recibir a nadie. Zafiro y Esmeralda estaban desconsolados aunque tratando de mantenerse enteros y sostener la corte y los trabajos esenciales de palacio y del gran generador de energía. Ante eso el joven heredero se enfrentó a todo esto lo mejor que pudo. Trató de animar a los suyos y agradeció las muestras de cariño y de lealtad hacia su madre. Pero en su interior hervía de ira contra el reino de la Tierra. Trató de comunicarle lo ocurrido allí a su padre con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz. Le contó lo menos posible para no agravar su estado y pidió consejo al Hombre Sabio tras narrarle detalladamente lo sucedido justo antes de retornar. Éste escuchó con gran interés y le replicó de forma algo enigmática, con el tono del que ve confirmadas sus sospechas.

\- Así que, el Rey Endimión no estaba y luego se negó a veros y os humillaron acusándoos falsamente. Era justo lo que yo imaginaba. Está muy claro a lo que juegan.  
-¿Qué queréis decir? - Preguntó Diamante cada vez más alterado según le escuchaba. -  
\- De seguro que los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en nuestra luna meridional tienen que ver con sus manejos.- Repuso su interlocutor.-

 

Y ante la extrañada mirada del joven su consejero le contó que habían ocurrido bastantes cataclismos en esa luna sin ninguna justificación aparente. Se habían capturado a varios sospechosos de sabotaje que habían confesado actuar bajo órdenes del rey Endimión. Diamante consultó con su hermano y con Rubeus que se lo confirmaron. De hecho el joven pelirrojo estuvo por allí, comisionado por el Sabio, y pudo obtener gran parte de aquella información. Sucedió unos días antes de la vuelta del príncipe. El hijo del marqués de Crimson salía de uno de sus típicos devaneos cuando el encapuchado se aproximó.

-Joven Rubeus. - Le llamó con tono monocorde.-  
-Si Hombre Sabio.- Repuso éste.-  
-Te buscaba. Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención y uno en particular que me gustaría discutir contigo.  
-Tú dirás... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 

El Sabio sacó entonces unos pendientes de color negro y le comentó.

-Estos pendientes poseen mucho poder. Te ayudarán en tu carrera. Y también en un trabajo que deseo encomendarte.

 

Y con la total atención de ese joven en él, el encapuchado le refirió noticias sobre algunas explosiones en la luna meridional y otros extraños sucesos en partes lejanas del planeta. Entre ellas, el territorio del ducado de Green.

-¿Estáis totalmente seguro de eso?- Inquirió Rubeus con gesto y tono de sorpresa.- ¿Se sabe algo del duque?...  
-Nada por ahora. Pero mucho me temo que el enemigo ha logrado golpearnos de algún modo.- Le comentó el Sabio, añadiendo.- Confío en que podrás hacer averiguaciones.  
-Sí, os aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto.- Afirmó el chico.- Me llevaré a las hermanas conmigo.  
-En esta ocasión, es preferible que vayas solo. No me fio mucho de ellas, son muy jóvenes todavía y quizás les falte discreción.- Opuso su contertulio.-  
-Bien, en ese caso yo solo me las apañaré.- Afirmó el muchacho.-  
-Me complace ver que eres un leal servidor de su Majestad. Me ocuparé de informarle personalmente de tu devoción.- Le aseguró su interlocutor.- Cuando todo se solucione.

 

Rubeus se marchó visiblemente satisfecho. Seguro que descubriría lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido…Por su parte, en referencia al triste fallecimiento de la soberana, el Hombre Sabio había dejado caer la idea de que alguien había sustituido su medicina por un compuesto mortal y que los ingredientes de éste provenían de la Tierra. Un examen de algunos restos le dio la razón. Diamante por su parte se dirigió a visitar la tumba de su madre compungido y tragándose su pena. No podía exteriorizarla, además, estaba demasiado furioso hasta para llorar. Se dirigió hacia allí y cuando se acercó vio a Esmeralda arrodillada con un gran ramo de flores. Él se acercó en silencio para no interrumpirla pues la oía hablar entre sollozos.

\- Lo siento Señora...no pude hacer nada por vos. Fuisteis una madre para mí y yo no pude ayudaros,- lloraba desconsolada sobre la lápida cuando Diamante muy conmovido se acercó y le dijo. – Perdonadme. ¡Por favor!…  
\- No tendría nada que perdonarte, Esmeralda. Mi madre no pudo tener a nadie mejor que tú para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos.- Le aseguró con amabilidad ayudándola mientras a levantarse con mucha delicadeza. - Gracias por ocuparte de ella hasta el final...  
-¡Mi príncipe, habéis vuelto!- pudo responder emocionadamente ella que, olvidando por unos instantes el protocolo, se le abrazó para seguir llorando. -  
\- Tranquilízate- le pidió él de forma suave - no pudiste hacer más. Dime una cosa, ¿qué fue lo que mató a mi madre?- inquirió el príncipe.-

 

Éste, pese al dolor que le producía hacer tal pregunta, deseaba escuchar la versión de la joven. Confiaba plenamente en ella pues desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado encargándose de la reina.

\- Una enfermedad desconocida.- Le contestó Esmeralda tratando de calmar el llanto en tanto se separada, avergonzada ahora de su impulso y recomponía su voz. -Nadie sabía qué hacer para aliviarla, sólo el Hombre Sabio pudo darle una medicina que parecía hacerla mejorar, pero...fue por poco tiempo. La reina se puso peor, no quería tomarla, decía que le hacía daño, pero yo creí que eso era porque la medicina sabía muy mal. El Sabio dijo después que alguien había sustituido la medicación por un veneno ¡Un veneno con compuestos de la Tierra!  
\- Si- respondió Diamante temblando de furia pero sin querer asustar a Esmeralda.- Me lo dijo, es ese maldito Rey Endimión que nos odia.  
\- El rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity- convino Esmeralda con indignación para sentenciar - ¡seguro que fueron ellos, habrán mandado algún asesino!..  
\- No, ella no- replicó el joven convencido - he visto sus ojos y no son capaces de tal maldad, debe de ser él. Y sus malditas sirvientas, esas princesas guerreras…  
\- Tengo miedo por vos príncipe, y por el resto de la familia Real.- Le confesó Esmeralda sorprendida no obstante de la actitud de Diamante respecto de la reina Terrestre. - Ellos podrían volver a intentarlo.  
\- No temas, nada malo nos ocurrirá, a ninguno. Eso te lo juro como príncipe de Némesis.- Repuso él tomándola por los hombros con firmeza, aunque al momento la soltó y más relajado dijo. - Ven... vámonos de aquí, hace mucho frío.

 

La chica asintió despacio, y en tanto ambos salían del panteón real, atravesando los macizos de flores del jardín que tanto le habían gustado a la reina.

\- A mi madre, después del jazmín, siempre le encantaron las rosas y las kerrias. - Suspiró él cuando dirigió una mirada hacia esas flores. -  
\- Tras las blancas, las flores rojas y las amarillas eran sus favoritas. – Añadió Esmeralda también con pesar. – Le encantaba contemplarlas desde la ventana. Y salir al jardín cuando podía.

 

El muchacho asintió despacio y arrodillándose junto a las flores cortó dos de ellas, una de cada color, besando suavemente ambas se las entregó a la chica declarando con serena emoción.

\- Nunca lo olvides, las rosas son hermosas pero frágiles. Cuídalas bien y pon estas en la tumba de mi madre.

 

Esmeralda asintió besándolas también con devoción, aunque en su caso, hubiera preferido besar directamente a Diamante. Pero ahora veía como si un abismo enorme, aun mayor que el que anteriormente les separaba, se hubiese abierto entre los dos. Y sin poder evitar la tristeza, ella le preguntó con expresión desangelada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora mi príncipe?  
\- Saldremos adelante, ya lo verás,- trató de animarla él indicándole con amabilidad. - Ahora ve a descansar...

 

Esmeralda sonrió débilmente. La joven se sentía más reconfortada por sus palabras. Sin embargo, en su alma se había clavado una extraña sensación de malestar cuando le escuchó defender a la reina terrestre. Todavía recordaba como la moribunda soberana la había mencionado en sus últimas palabras. ¿Acaso lo hizo para denunciarla como instigadora de su envenenamiento? No lo sabía y eso la angustiaba. De todos modos se fue a sus aposentos deseando poder descansar un poco. Diamante entre tanto fue a charlar con su hermano Zafiro. Éste también estaba muy abatido pero se había repuesto con el trabajo, casi no hacía otra cosa para evitar pensar en lo sucedido. Su hermano mayor le sorprendió estudiando en la pantalla del ordenador central del cuarto de calderas.

-¿Qué haces Zafiro?- le preguntó Diamante según se acercaba a él. -  
\- Estaba tratando de mejorar el rendimiento de nuestra caldera. Puede que consigamos más calor y así podríamos cultivar mucha más superficie de nuestro planeta.  
\- Eso está bien.- Asintió su interlocutor con aprobación afirmando - veo que te has convertido en alguien muy responsable durante mi ausencia.  
\- No he tenido otro remedio - replicó el chico bastante alicaído para sincerarse con pesar - desde que mamá murió, padre cada vez está peor, le noto ausente, sin capacidad de decidir nada. Hasta ahora ha sido el Hombre Sabio quien se ha ocupado de nosotros.  
\- Y lo ha hecho bien por lo que veo, Némesis parece haber prosperado. Y seguro que también ha sido gracias a ti. - Quiso animarle su hermano. – No le demos a él todo el mérito.  
\- Sólo me he limitado a trabajar duro...- replicó Zafiro algo desconcertado. - Pero gracias por tu cumplido - añadió el chico que al fin sonrió más reconfortado. -  
\- Voy a hablar con el Sabio para ponerme al corriente, debemos trazar un plan de acción. ¡La Tierra tendrá que pagar por lo que nos ha hecho! - Declaró Diamante sin poder evitar mostrar la rabia que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo a duras penas. -  
\- Quizás deberíamos investigar si verdaderamente son los terrestres los responsables - replicó su interlocutor algo inseguro. - Hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran.  
\- No me cabe duda de que son los terrestres - contestó Diamante de forma más seca, indicándole a su hermano con autoridad. - Tú deja este asunto en mis manos.  
\- Como tú digas - respondió Zafiro que confiaba ciegamente en su hermano mayor. -

 

El príncipe dejó a su hermano pequeño y se reunió con el Hombre Sabio. Como imaginaba éste le dio la razón en cuanto a sus sospechas hacia el rey Endimión, confirmándoselas con las suyas propias, amén de calificar al soberano terrestre como un monarca ambicioso y déspota. El joven príncipe creyó ver corroboradas así sus opiniones acerca del rey de la Tierra. Aunque el Sabio nada malo dijo acerca de la reina terrestre a la que definió como una prisionera en su propio palacio, sometida a los veleidosos caprichos de Endimión.

-Es una lástima que tan noble soberana deba estar sufriendo así. Seguramente quiso ayudaros pero su esposo tiene unos brazos muy largos.- Remató el encapuchado.- No pudo hacer nada salvo tratar de advertiros.

 

Diamante escuchaba eso con creciente ira. Cada vez estaba más predispuesto contra Endimión y la Tierra, pero en su corazón permanecía el recuerdo de la reina Serenity. Y conforme pasaban los días y las semanas, una loca idea comenzó a dominarle. Acabaría con el rey Endimión, conquistaría la Tierra. Así podría hacer que sus súbditos volvieran al planeta del que fueran injustamente desterrados. Es más, para reunir a ambos pueblos de nuevo en uno tomaría por esposa a Serenity, así también la liberaría a ella. Aunque en un principio no contó sus planes a nadie. Pero poco a poco fue hablando con el Sabio de aquellos proyectos. Era el único al que le podía confiar esa clase de cosas puesto que siempre tenía alguna palabra de consejo, sugerencias o incluso le corregía sobre algunos puntos débiles en su plan. Finalmente el Sabio se dirigió a él cierto día en sus estancias privadas y le comentó.

-Príncipe Diamante. Sabiendo la pureza de vuestras intenciones me gustaría poder ayudaros más.  
-Ya lo haces con tu apoyo y tus valiosos consejos. – Admitió el interpelado muy reconocido. –  
-Pero eso no bastará para doblegar a la orgullosa Tierra – Objetó su interlocutor que, dejando transcurrir una breve pausa dramática le desveló. - Aunque eso podría cambiar si el proyecto que tengo en mente funcionara.  
-¿Qué proyecto?- Quiso saber el joven con patente curiosidad. -  
-Supongo que recordaréis aquellos cristales negros que traje de mi mundo. – Le contestó el Sabio que explicó ante el asombro del chico. - A parte de ser eficaces catalizadores de energía pueden utilizarse para dar a los mortales grandes poderes.  
-¿Parecidos quizás al cristal de Plata de la Tierra?- Terció Diamante. -  
-Algo similar - admitió el Sabio. -  
-Pero mi padre y sus antepasados siempre dijeron que esos poderes eran antinaturales, fue una de las causas por las que se rebelaron y fueron expulsados de allí. –Objetó el príncipe. –  
-Y tenían razón, pero mi cristal no funciona de ese modo. – Le comentó su interlocutor. - Además, desgraciadamente, en tanto no tengamos algún tipo de arma que contrarreste el poder de su cristal estaremos indefensos ante ellos. Y no dudo que, si algo malo le sucediera al rey, Endimión pensaría que había llegado el momento de acabar con nuestro planeta para siempre.

 

Eso asustó a Diamante. Él desde luego odiaba a ese presuntuoso rey terrestre, pero de ahí a pensar que éste quisiera aniquilar su mundo. No obstante, para su conmoción, el Sabio le contó.

-Tras muchos años investigando he descubierto verdades alarmantes y terribles. Veréis Alteza. Cuando vuestros antepasados fueron expulsados, se debió a la generosidad de la Reina Serenity.  
-Si llamas a eso generosidad. – Pudo sonreír sarcásticamente Diamante. -  
-Vos no sabéis, que, en un principio, el castigo para los traidores, como ellos llamaron a vuestros ancestros, era la ejecución. Fue el rey Endimión quién lo ordenó. Pero su esposa le pidió clemencia y fue cuando él aceptó que pudieran exiliarse. No dudo que durante siglos ese malvado ha estado deseando nuestro exterminio. Y quizás ahora haya llegado el momento para que lleve a cabo sus planes.  
-¡Jamás se lo permitiré! – Exclamó un enfurecido Diamante elevando un puño al aire en señal de desafío. – Nunca lo hará mientras yo viva.  
-Por desgracia a día de hoy estaríamos inermes ante un ataque de la Tierra. Sus guerreras son muy poderosas y sus fuerzas militares también. Tienen puestos avanzados en los planetas exteriores y de ese modo nos superan estratégicamente.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber el muchacho, ahora con tono desvalido. -  
-Si aceptáis mi plan os iría sometiendo a vos y a vuestros leales a tomas paulatinas de energía oscura. De este modo podríais ir aumentando vuestras fuerzas gradualmente. Sería lo más seguro para vuestros cuerpos, lo irían tolerando poco a poco y cuando os quisierais dar cuenta tendríais un poder capaz de anular al terrestre. Es fundamental mi querido príncipe que toméis la iniciativa. De lo contrario será Endimión quien lo hará.

 

Diamante escuchó con gran interés sopesando aquellas palabras. Seguramente era lo único que cabía hacer. Aceptó y comenzó a ponerse a disposición del Sabio. Posteriormente ordenó a su propio hermano, a Esmeralda, Rubeus y las cuatro hermanas que hicieran lo mismo. Poco a poco el príncipe se volvió más frío, secundado por Rubeus que tenía grandes deseos de vengarse de la Tierra también merced a las cosas que el Hombre Sabio le había contado y a lo que él mismo vio cuando estuvo en el ducado de Green. El joven pelirrojo acudía asiduamente a ver a ese consejero. Una de tantas veces el Sabio le comentó.

-Rubeus. He estado hablando con el príncipe Diamante acerca de ti.  
-¿De verdad?- se interesó el chico observando a su interlocutor con ojos bien abiertos. -  
-Le he comentado cosas acerca de tu trabajo con las cuatro hermanas y el empeño que pones en cumplir con tu cometido. Está muy satisfecho. Y me ha dicho que cuentas con su total confianza.

 

Aquello hizo sonreír al complacido joven. Esa era una magnífica noticia, aunque enseguida el Sabio ensombreció su tono para desvelarle.

-Y te necesitará antes de lo que crees. Puesto negros nubarrones se ciernen sobre nuestro planeta.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber el chico ahora con gesto inquieto –  
-Aún es pronto. No puedo decirte más por ahora, pero sigue adiestrando a tu equipo con el mismo tesón que hasta ahora. Necesitaremos gente capaz para los retos que están por venir. Sé que eres un muchacho sano, que gusta de relacionarse con jovencitas. Sin embargo debo pedirte que, al menos con las cuatro hermanas, te centres únicamente en su preparación. Otra cosa podría muy peligrosa para vosotros en las actuales circunstancias. De hecho, es arriesgado pero necesario, Tanto tú como tus subordinadas deberéis aumentar la dosis de energía oscura que recibís.

 

Rubeus asintió, aquello de los riesgos no le preocupaba demasiado, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de lo que él consideraba una inmejorable ocasión para ascender. Desde luego que cumpliría con su cometido y seguiría el consejo del Sabio. Tanto él como las cuatro hermanas comenzaron a someterse con mayor regularidad a esa toma de energía. Esmeralda por su parte veía como Diamante cada vez la ignoraba más. El consejero de la corte le dijo que se debía a todo lo malo que había tenido que soportar por parte de la Tierra y al embrujo de Serenity. También tuvo ocasión de charlar amistosamente con ella. Cierto día, en unas estancias del palacio, el Sabio la hizo llamar.

-¿Deseabas verme?- le preguntó ella –  
-Pasa Esmeralda.- Le pidió él con amabilidad ofreciéndole una silla que señaló con la manga de uno de sus brazos para que la chica se sentase. –Por favor…

 

La muchacha obedeció con gesto expectante. Sin mayor dilación el Sabio le dijo con tono grave.

-Tengo noticias terribles. Y he pensado que tú, como la más leal servidora de nuestra difunta reina, debes ser la primera en saberlas.  
-¿Antes aún que el príncipe y el rey?- Se sorprendió la muchacha. –  
-Sería demasiado doloroso para ellos conocer lo que te voy a revelar. Confío en ti puesto que eres noble y amas a nuestro soberano y a nuestro gentil príncipe.- Remató el Sabio –

Y de entre los pliegues de su hábito extrajo una bola de cristal en tanto le explicaba a la chica.

-Cuando el príncipe fue a la Tierra grabamos estas imágenes de sus audiencias.

 

Esmeralda pudo ver e incluso escuchar algunas de las groserías que Diamante tuvo que sufrir. Las guerreras guardianas no se recataron de insultarle y humillarle. El Sabio le mostró además unas imágenes de la propia Serenity donde la soberana le calificaba como inexperto embajador ante las sonrisas de sus cortesanas. 

-¡Malditas rameras! – Pudo escupir la muchacha llena de ira. - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a insultar así a nuestro gentil príncipe?  
-Y eso no es todo. – Agregó consternadamente el Sabio. - Por suerte tenemos informadores que obtuvieron más datos.

 

Para horror de la chica algunos retazos de conversaciones de las guardianas terrestres se referían a conspiraciones. La palabra Némesis salió a relucir e igualmente el nombre de Amatista, su difunta soberana. Y por si fuera poco, pudo ver al propio Diamante mirando a esa maldita reina terrestre de un modo que parecía embrujado. Al concluir, Esmeralda hervía de indignación y rabia. El Sabio por su parte le comentó.

-Desde que os estáis exponiendo al cristal negro vuestras percepciones y poderes han aumentado, pero todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. Seguimos siendo vulnerables. Solo te pido que vigiles bien a Diamante para que los ardides de esa malvada reina no le alcancen. Te confesaré que estoy muy preocupado. Si ella lograse hechizar a nuestro joven heredero sería terrible. Y creo que ya lo ha intentado cuando él estuvo allí.

 

¡Claro!, pensó ella, ahora todo encajaba. Por qué sino ese deseo tan antinatural de Diamante por aquella mujer. Su pobre príncipe estaría siendo víctima de un embrujo. La muchacha se sentía impotente y le preguntó al Sabio con tono desesperado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? No soy rival para los poderes que tiene esa mujer.  
-Lo serás cuando aumentes tu exposición al cristal negro. No temas. Dentro de poco podrás ser capaz de anular su maligna influencia sobre Diamante. Pero debo advertirte, podrías correr riesgos.  
-No me importa – afirmó ella con determinación. – Por nuestro amado príncipe haría cualquier cosa.

 

El Sabio asintió con aprobación para declarar ahora con tono de satisfacción.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Esmeralda. Ahora eres tú la única que puede ocupar el lugar de nuestra reina y proteger a su hijo. Así cumplirás la palabra que le diste a nuestra amada soberana antes de que ella fuese tan vilmente asesinada.

 

Ella asintió y aceptó someterse a mayores dosis de energía oscura. Y con cada sesión de las mismas la que fuera una chica de nobles intenciones y carácter fue albergando cada vez más odio hacia la reina Serenity y lo que representaba. Traición, manipulación y engaño, que llevase a la muerte a la reina de Némesis. Y sobre todo, la muchacha tuvo cada vez más deseos de ocupar el corazón del príncipe a toda costa.

-No os preocupéis mi gentil príncipe Diamante.- Pensaba ella con más rabia y obsesión, llegando a ser algo enfermizo. - Yo os libraré de ese embrujo de esa asesina, y honraré la memoria de vuestra madre. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

 

Zafiro pese a ser menos pasional, también comenzaba a querer venganza. El Sabio se ocupaba a su vez de proporcionarle cada vez más herramientas para sus inventos e ideas. Y un día ocurrió la gota que colmó el vaso. El Rey Coraíon fue envenenado, el envenenador fue capturado y antes de poder interrogarle el Hombre Sabio ordenó a uno de sus guardias acabar con su vida. Cuando Diamante le preguntó la razón el consejero le replicó.

\- Lo siento príncipe, me he dejado llevar por el aprecio que profeso a vuestro padre...sé que no he sido práctico pero todos los enemigos de Némesis deben morir. Además, hemos encontrado en el lugar donde se escondían útiles terrestres. Para mí no hay ya ninguna duda. Recordad que os lo advertí.  
\- Si, es verdad. Tienes razón. Me lo dijiste pero no quise creerlo. No pensé que esos malditos terrestres osaran llegar tan lejos. ¡Atreverse a asesinar a mi padre! Esto no va a quedar así. ¡Ya es momento de nuestra venganza! – Espetó. -

 

Y dicho esto con tono furioso, trató no obstante de tranquilizarse y fue a ver a su padre. En su lecho de muerte el rey Coraíon trató de decirle algo, pero no pudo. Murió aferrado a la mano de su hijo y Diamante lloró de rabia, dolor y de odio abrazando el cuerpo del rey.

-¡Juro que lo pagarán, pagarán con sangre y fuego todo esto!..- Escupía entre dientes. -

 

Sin pérdida de tiempo convocó a la asamblea de nobles del reino que a su vez clamaba venganza, entonces el joven se erigió delante de todos ellos, subido en la tarima del trono y gritó.

-¡La tendréis y no seré coronado como rey hasta que lo logre, os juro que destruiré Cristal Tokio hasta los cimientos y mataré a todos sus habitantes! Ordenaré construir la mayor flota espacial que se haya visto jamás. ¡Acabaremos con esos asesinos de la Tierra para siempre! - y la asamblea eufórica aclamó a su nuevo soberano que ahora se sentía completamente embriagado por sus deseos de venganza, sentenció. - Al fin, la hora del triunfo de Némesis ha llegado.

 

Así el hombre Sabio le sugirió llevar una señal de duelo por su padre. Diamante eligió una luna negra, pues recordó la luna dorada que la Reina Serenity llevaba en su frente con las puntas hacia arriba, él decidió poner las suyas en sentido contrario. Y eso le pareció realmente muy acertado. Si no recordaba mal, aquel emblema fue usado hacía muchísimo tiempo por algunos de los primeros moradores de su mundo.

\- Escuchad- declaró el joven dirigiéndose a todos. - Ésta será desde ahora nuestra marca. La marca del clan de la Luna Negra. Yo obligaré a la reina Serenity a cambiar su marca por la nuestra y será mi esposa, como botín para nuestro mundo.  
\- Pero príncipe ¿Os casaríais con una enemiga? - Objetó Esmeralda sin poder creer lo que oía. -  
\- Sí, - afirmó Diamante explicando algo que el propio Sabio le había sugerido a su vez en sus frecuentes charlas privadas, cuando escuchaba en confidencia los deseos del joven. - Porque de ese modo gobernaría de derecho ambos reinos. Además, quiero que sus bellos ojos me miren con amor. 

 

Y aunque esto último era una idea exclusivamente suya, para él era otro razonamiento de tanto o mayor peso que el anterior. Pese a ello, todos los allegados al príncipe se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero les pareció muy bien, excepto, claro está a Esmeralda que para su horror confirmaba así lo que el Sabio le desvelara. Entonces terció éste que se apresuró a vitorear a Diamante.

\- ¡Larga vida y prosperidad a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey, y a la Luna Negra!, nueva marca de su dinastía.

 

Esmeralda no quiso oír más, se giró lentamente alejándose del salón del trono mientras el resto de la corte se sumía en una especie de celebración. Pero ella no tenía ganas de celebrar nada. Estaba muy dolida por los planes del príncipe, ¡casarse con esa reina que tanto daño les había hecho y a la que culpaba de la muerte de la madre de Diamante! ¡Cómo extrañaba ahora a su padre! Pero él vivía muy alejado ya de la corte y apenas si hablaba con ella. En un instante de debilidad quiso llamarle y confesar todo lo que sentía, su amor no correspondido, su tristeza y su amarga desesperación por lo que juzgaba una locura para Diamante y Némesis. Pero al final se resistió a hacerlo. Si le decía todo eso su padre posiblemente le pediría que volviera a su casa o bien que acatase sin rechistar las decisiones del ahora, soberano de Némesis. Pero Esmeralda no podía marcharse y dejarle solo precisamente en esos terribles momentos. Aunque siempre supo que su rango no era el suficiente como para poder disfrutar del amor del príncipe. Sin embargo antes tenía una esperanza, leve al menos, de que éste no encontrase ninguna princesa casadera. Realmente no las había ya exceptuando algunas de linajes terrestres casi olvidados, como el de la propia madre de Diamante que fueron absorbidos por el Milenio de Plata. Eso le había dado una posibilidad, siendo duquesa de Némesis, una importante noble de dicho planeta, las leyes le hubiesen permitido desposarse con un infante o incluso un príncipe, si éste no encontraba otra pretendiente más elevada. Aunque bien podía jurar Esmeralda que a ella nunca le interesó el trono, sólo deseaba que su amor por el príncipe fuera correspondido. Ahora se daba perfecta cuenta de que eso no sería posible. Serenity, tal y como decía Diamante, sería una reina consorte ideal para unir a ambos mundos y sellar así una alianza que elevaría el poderío de Némesis amén de reparar la injusticia del destierro secular que sufrían los nativos de este planeta. Con la unión de ambos linajes y un posible heredero común todos saldrían ganando. Política, militar y económicamente sería lo más adecuado. Quería pensar así con la cabeza pero su corazón se revolvía una y otra vez, eso no podía ser bueno para su planeta ni para Diamante. ¡No podía ser, ella no lo permitiría! Se lo juró a la reina Amatista- Nairía en su lecho de muerte, cuidaría de su príncipe. Aunque también se debatía entre el juramento de fidelidad que había hecho y pretender ir contra los deseos de éste era traición. No sabía que hacer. Pero encontraría una manera. Esa ramera terrestre jamás se quedaría con su príncipe. Ella moriría antes que permitirlo. Estaba pensativa cuando Rubeus se acercó a ella y se apoyó en una columna próxima con los brazos cruzados, mientras le decía con bastante sorna.

\- No parece que el anuncio de nuestro amado príncipe te haya hecho mucha gracia Esmeralda, ¿es que estás haciendo cábalas sobre tu futuro en la Corte?...  
\- No sé de qué me estás hablando - contestó ella visiblemente molesta tratando inútilmente de evitar que se le notara. -  
\- Yo creo que sí- respondió Rubeus mientras se sonreía con regocijo del gesto de contrariedad de su interlocutora, sobre todo cuando añadió. – Recuerda que hace tiempo ya te lo advertí. Si Diamante se casa con Serenity me temo que tus días de protagonismo en la Corte estarán contados. Eso claro está, de no ser que la nueva reina te ofrezca ser también su dama de compañía. Seguro que sabrías prepararle bien la alcoba para cuando tuviese que recibir en ella a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey.  
-¡Eso jamás! - escupió Esmeralda entre dientes bastante enojada ahora. – Rubeus, eres un miserable. Tú serías capaz de servir como reina a la mujer que mandó envenenar a nuestra legítima soberana.  
\- Yo serviré a la persona que nuestro príncipe elija para ser su reina. Tengo un juramento de lealtad hacia él,- le recordó el muchacho añadiendo con retintín - y tú también lo tienes, procura no olvidarte de eso. O alguien te lo tendrá que recordar.

 

Rubeus se deleitaba en contemplar como Esmeralda temblaba de furia a pesar de que la joven tratara a toda costa de controlarse. Ella nunca le había caído bien, la consideraba una niña mimada que había tenido la suerte de estar sirviendo a la reina por recomendación y por su linaje distinguido. Demasiado altanera y orgullosa y con mucha ambición para haberse fijado en él. A decir verdad, Rubeus se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer día, pero al cabo de múltiples desprecios, sobre todo de aquel que le hiciera cuando llegó a hacer esa velada propuesta de matrimonio, había llegado a profesarla una auténtica animadversión. Esto era mutuo, Esmeralda le había considerado como un oportunista que se había refugiado al lado del príncipe. Siempre adulándole e incitando a Diamante a todo tipo de excesos y siempre tratando de apartarla a ella de su lado. Además de haber intentado hacer de ella misma una más de sus conquistas, de someterla como a las cuatro hermanas que le servían o a cualquier otra mujer de la corte que le llamase la atención. En opinión de la chica, Rubeus era sólo un niño mal criado pero muy peligroso por su gran influencia con el príncipe. Hasta ese momento los dos se trataban lo menos posible y siempre con una helada indiferencia, con una falsa cortesía. A medida que fueron experimentando mayor exposición a la energía oscura su mutua antipatía fue creciendo. Rubeus por ejemplo, pasó de ser un muchacho vital y espontaneo a alguien más frio y calculador. Con una clara ambición de ascenso y de poder. En Némesis parecía ahora que quien estuviera más cerca del príncipe podría llegar a ser la persona más influyente de la corte. Ahora que las cartas se ponían boca arriba Esmeralda sabía que él estaba disfrutando con su enfado y que eso era lo que ese estúpido engreído quería. Decidió cambiar de táctica y le dijo con la voz más calmada y fría.

\- Rubeus, yo también acataré mi juramento, serviré al príncipe en lo que me pida. Y seguro que tú con lo valiente que eres, serás el primero en marchar contra la Tierra si ésta nos amenaza. Aunque claro, eso podría ser peligroso y quizás prefieras quedarte en retaguardia aconsejando a su Alteza. - Dijo ahora de forma bastante irónica. -  
\- Puedes estar segura de que no temo a nada ni a nadie - contestó él enojándose a su vez con ese comentario. - Me ofreceré voluntario para cualquier misión contra la Tierra que el príncipe disponga.  
\- No esperaba menos de ti - replicó Esmeralda de nuevo utilizando la ironía para despedirse de la forma más fría que pudo. - Ahora discúlpame, debo atender otros asuntos.

 

Sin esperar la réplica de Rubeus, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras, en la sala, el resto de los presentes seguían proclamando su adhesión al todavía príncipe. Así, en pocos días, comenzaron los preparativos para la invasión. Tal como Diamante prometió se construyó una gran flota de naves de combate que se dirigieron hacia la Tierra. Él se sentaba en su trono y con una copa de vino en las manos observaba complacido la gran flota que había logrado tener. Su hermano Zafiro sin embargo era un poco más realista y siempre le recordaba.

\- Diamante ¿Crees que este gran esfuerzo merecerá la pena? No olvides que lo principal es mantener la reacción de la caldera para poder dominar la energía oscura que es lo que le da calor y luz a nuestro planeta.  
\- Es por vengar a nuestros padres y a nuestro mundo - replicó él con brusquedad. - Cualquier sacrificio será poco…  
\- Lo sé,- convino Zafiro que no obstante objetó - pero me he estado encargando de la caldera durante años y quizá no soporte tanta presión. Necesitaremos aumentar mucho su energía y eso nos llevará tiempo.- Añadió algo preocupado por el tono de su hermano. -  
\- Claro y de eso te encargarás tú.- Contestó Diamante ahora conciliador para añadir. - Ya sé que lo llevabas haciendo hasta ahora de forma extraoficial. Pero el Hombre Sabio me ha contado como te has esforzado y deseo premiarte hermano. Tú serás el jefe oficial de la caldera. Eres el mejor ingeniero de Némesis.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!,- exclamó Zafiro que sonrió muy contento. Diamante le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que el más joven de los hermanos repuso con renovado entusiasmo - ¡No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo, lo conseguiremos!

 

El Hombre Sabio apareció en ese momento, su voz sonó triunfal cuando reportó.

-Los preparativos están listos. Nuestra flota puede partir hacia la Tierra en cuanto lo dispongáis, Alteza.  
-Entonces no perdamos ni un segundo más. – Ordenó el príncipe. -  
-Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Señor – Replicó humildemente el Sabio. -  
-Y recuerda - le indicó el príncipe – Serenity debe ser respetada. No quiero que sufra ningún daño. Atacad y destruid todo excepto el palacio donde ella habita.  
-Se cumplirán tus órdenes mi Señor.- Replicó éste haciendo una sentida reverencia bajo su sayal. -

 

Así, tras la orden dada por Diamante la gran flota se puso en marcha y por fin llegó el momento del gran ataque. Las naves llegaron a la Tierra amparadas por el poder del Cristal Negro que las alcanzó desde Némesis a la velocidad de la luz creando una pantalla que las protegía de la detección de las naves del Milenio de Plata. Estas fueron fácilmente destruidas. Incluso las de sus puestos avanzados en los planetas exteriores. Todo se logró mucho más sencillamente de lo que nadie en Némesis, ni tan siquiera el más optimista de sus generales, podría haber previsto. Lo cierto es que los terrestres parecían contar con muchas menos fuerzas de las que se había pensado. En Neo Cristal Tokio, entre tanto, Endimión y Serenity estaban en su alcoba. Era de esas pocas ocasiones en las que podían estar juntos y a solas, descansando. Se acercaba a demás el cumpleaños de la Pequeña Dama. La niña estaba muy ilusionada. Aunque oficialmente cumplía seis años, todos sabían que su edad podía medirse por décadas e incluso siglos. Pero nadie se acordaba de eso cuando la veían. Era como cualquier cría de su edad, inocente y curiosa. Tanto que aprovechando que no había nadie en el gran salón de audiencias decidió dar un paseo por allí. No pudo evitar acercarse a esa urna que brillaba tanto. En ella estaba guardado el legendario Cristal de Plata. Esa joya que su madre utilizó muchas veces para derrotar al mal, según le contaron. Su padre también le había relatado muchas batallas de la mítica heroína Guerrero Luna. La guardiana del Milenario de Plata. La Pequeña Dama ignoraba dónde podría estar. Tenía ganas de preguntarles a las princesas que la protegían. Había buscado a Ami, pero estaba ocupada. Al parecer daba clases a un grupo de chicos y chicas de mucho talento. En cuanto a Minako, tampoco pudo localizarla, se estaba encargando de supervisar unas reparaciones. Makoto y Rei estaban a su vez ocupadas en vete a saber qué y no fue capaz de verlas. De modo que aburrida, se aproximó hacia esa urna.

-¡Qué bonito brillo tiene! – Decía admirada en tanto pegaba su naricilla contra el cristal.-

 

Casi sin darse cuenta tocó la tapa con las manos, en ese momento ésta se abrió. La niña, sorprendida, vio entonces ante sí ese hermoso diamante de multitud de caras poliédricas, refulgiendo en muchos colores. Cuando estos se unían formaban esa luz inmaculada tan hermosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó entre sus manos. Era como si se hubiese sentido atraída por él sin poder evitarlo. Entonces salió de esa especie de embrujo. Escuchó la voz de una de las guardianas llamándola.

-¡Pequeña Dama! ¿Dónde estás?...

 

La cría se giró viendo a lo lejos la silueta de la guerrera Marte. Ésta, junto a la guerrera Venus, estaban andando hacia ella. Entonces quiso guardar enseguida el Cristal de Plata en la urna. Seguro que la reñirían si se daban cuenta de lo que había sacado. Pero para su horror esa joya ¡había desaparecido! 

-Nos habías dado un buen susto.-Comentó Venus sonriendo en tanto se aproximaba.-

 

La niña tuvo miedo. Se darían cuenta de que el Cristal no estaba y la culparían. Salió corriendo hacia el exterior del palacio.

-¿Pequeña Dama, dónde vas? - Quiso saber Ami, que se cruzó con ella entonces.-  
-¿Pequeña Dama? Hija. ¿Dónde te has metido, cariño? - Oyó la voz de su madre haciendo que el corazón se le encogiese.-

 

La niña estaba preocupada. Y para mayor horror, escuchó la voz de Júpiter informar a las otras.

-¡El Cristal de Plata no está! Alguien ha debido de llevárselo.  
-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede tocarlo si no es de la familia Real.- Argumentó Rei.- Ni tan siquiera nosotras, las princesas planetarias.

 

Serenity dejó eso de momento y salió. Entonces vio a su hija. Temiéndose alguna trastada de la pequeña la llamó. Aunque la niña parecía reacia a aproximarse. Las guardianas salieron también, extrañadas de que su soberana pareciese haber ignorado lo sucedido. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vieron…

-¡Al suelo! – Exclamó Venus.- 

 

Un poderoso rayo de energía oscura se estrelló a pocos metros de allí. Serenity tuvo el tiempo justo para proteger a su hija apartándola aunque quedó expuesta a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Sus guardianas actuaron rápidamente. Con sus poderes combinados la protegieron encerrándola en una especie de sarcófago de cristal, pero también fueron a su vez alcanzadas, cayendo inconscientes. Solo la Pequeña Dama había quedado lo bastante al margen como para evitar ser afectada. Al poco otro gran rayo impactó contra una parte del palacio. El propio rey Endimión salió corriendo. Cuando pudo ver a su hija la tomó en brazos y sin mirar atrás, la puso a salvo dentro de la parte más segura.

-¡Pronto! Ve con la guerrera Plutón. Ella te protegerá. Yo voy a buscar a mamá.- Le dijo él.-

 

La cría obedeció a toda prisa. Su padre entre tanto corrió al exterior para buscar a su esposa. Entre tanto los informes del ataque llegaban a Némesis. La victoria era total. El enemigo ni se había defendido. Su supuesta superioridad en naves de guerra no había existido. De hecho ningún ingenio hostil había tratado ni tan siquiera de atacar a las naves de la Luna Negra. Aunque eso, lejos de hacer meditar produjo una gran alegría a todos. Diamante, satisfecho por éste primer triunfo, ordenó dar comienzo al ataque y esperó las noticias del resultado, estas llegaron en la voz del Almirante de la flota varias horas después.

\- Mi señor y Príncipe tengo buenas y malas noticias, empezaré por las buenas. Hemos arrasado el Reino de la Tierra y desbaratado sus defensas sin ningún problema. Ha sido muy fácil, las malas noticias son que sólo se nos ha resistido el palacio de Cristal Tokio. Cumpliendo vuestras órdenes no hemos usado toda nuestra potencia de fuego. No obstante una fortísima barrera de energía hace inútiles nuestros esfuerzos. Pero lo seguimos intentando.  
\- Habrá pues que buscar una manera más sutil de burlar esas defensas sin destruir el palacio. – Afirmó el Sabio – Tal y como es vuestro deseo, mi Señor.

 

Diamante no replicó. Recibió con una expresión gélida aquellas noticias. Tras tanta exposición al Cristal oscuro todos habían perdido gran parte de su humanidad y eran mucho más fríos. Los mejores sentimientos parecían haber sido reemplazados por la ambición y el deseo de venganza, sólo persistían en parte, de una manera casi enfermiza, deformados completamente respecto a lo que originalmente fueron. En el alma del joven residían la ambición de poder y el deseo de tener a Serenity. Zafiro había cegado su buen juicio en pro de la admiración por su hermano mayor y el trabajo en la caldera que lo absorbía por entero. Rubeus estaba dominado por el ansia de ascender en la escala y demostrar sus habilidades al servicio de su soberano. Esmeralda había sepultado sus mejores cualidades bajo la desazón y los celos. Respondía a estos con una cada vez mayor vanidad e insoportable arrogancia frente a todos aquellos que no fuesen, por una parte el hombre Sabio, al que desde luego respetaba y del que recibía los únicos consejos a los que hacía caso y, por otra, el propio Diamante, de quién trataba de llamar la atención en vano. Todos ellos lucían por supuesto los negros pendientes que condensaban la energía oscura inundándoles con su poder. Precisamente el joven príncipe se tocaba uno de ellos en tanto atendía ahora a esas noticias y le preguntaba al Hombre Sabio entre indiferente e irritado.

-¿Esa energía es la del Cristal de Plata?..  
\- No lo sé mi príncipe,- repuso el Sabio - sería bueno enviar una expedición a investigar las causas de esa resistencia. Si es el Cristal de Plata lo anularé con el Cristal Oscuro, que ya tiene un gran poder. Si no lo es, que se descubra de donde proviene para eliminar su fuente. No os preocupéis, nuestra victoria total sólo es cuestión de poco tiempo y podréis cumplir vuestro deseo.  
\- Bien, pediré un voluntario para emprender la misión que me has propuesto.- Replicó Diamante que convocó a su Corte y preguntó a sus súbditos, al oírle Rubeus se ofreció con entusiasmo. -  
-¡Dejadme a mí, mi señor...ya verás como os doy la completa victoria!...  
\- No esperaba menos de ti Rubeus - repuso Diamante que sonrió muy complacido. - Muy bien, tuya es la misión, ¿necesitas ayuda para llevarla a cabo?..  
\- Me llevaré a las cuatro hermanas a mi servicio.- Señaló hacia las cuatro chicas que se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el príncipe. -  
\- Muy bien,- declaró Diamante en tono solemne – Hermanas de la familia Ayakashi...hermanas malignas para nuestros enemigos. Baronesas todas de Némesis. Acompañad a Rubeus y cuidad de servirle bien para cumplir esta misión.- Las cuatro se inclinaron de nuevo agradeciendo al unísono al Príncipe su confianza y el título concedido. -

 

Tras esto se retiraron dispuestas a cumplir con su misión. Desde que llegaron a la Corte habían ido poco a poco ganándose la confianza de Rubeus. La más pequeña, Kermesite, incluso había empezado a flirtear con su amo y señor, feliz de ver que a éste parecía que no le era indiferente. Todas, tras su exposición al Cristal y el uso de esos pendientes, habían obtenido diversos poderes. Petzite el del rayo, Karaberasu el del trueno, Beruche el poder sobre el hielo y el agua y Kermesite sobre el fuego. Y aunque sus personalidades se habían ensombrecido mucho tras todo el tiempo que llevaba bajo la influencia del cristal negro, cada una de ellas recordaba aun con cariño y nostalgia el momento hacía ya años en el que habían llegado a la corte. Antes de salir de su casa su madre les dio a todas un gran beso y las despidió emocionada...

-¡Mis niñas, vais a servir al Rey, sed buenas y diligentes!..  
\- Sí mamá, lo seremos - prometió Petz asegurando. - Podrás estar orgullosa de nosotras.  
\- Mamá, seremos las mejores servidoras del rey- añadió Calaverite con su innato entusiasmo. -  
\- Cuidaos mucho- les pidió su madre con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. -  
\- Pronto volveremos a verte mamá, no llores.- Creía candorosamente Bertierite mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su madre con su manita. -  
\- No lo sé mi niña. Solo espero que os acordéis mucho de mí igual que yo pensaré en vosotras. - Le rebatió ésta agregando con pesar. - La corte está muy lejos y estaréis tan ocupadas que os visitaré cuando ya seáis unas mujercitas y hasta puede que os caséis y todo antes de que os vuelva a ver...  
\- Pues si yo tengo una niña, la llamaré como tú. Te lo prometo mami. Idina es un nombre muy bonito- le dijo su hija menor y la emocionada mujer abrazó a Kermesite y lloró, mientras el padre les recordaba con suavidad. -  
\- Idina, ya es la hora, las niñas y yo debemos irnos. 

 

Las hermanas se separaron de su madre también con alguna lágrima, le dijeron adiós con sus manos mientras su padre tomaba el vehículo transportador. Lo último que vieron de ella fue la estampa de esta saludándolas con la mano y sonriendo entre las lágrimas. Todo aquello sucedió hacía mucho tiempo. Una vez se instalaron en la capital las comunicaciones con su madre o las visitas de su padre fueron disminuyendo. El Sabio les dijo en alguna ocasión que eso era un sacrificio que las haría más fuertes para poder servir mejor a su soberano. Todas le creyeron asintiendo con energía y decididas a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no defraudar la confianza que ese alto consejero y los monarcas tenían puesta en ellas. Después, cuando el cristal negro las afectó casi ni pensaron ya en su familia. Su madre languidecía en su retiro. Algunos decían que enloquecida por la soledad. Otros comentaban que la llevaron a una de las lunas más distantes del planeta. Sea como fuere no volvió a contactar con ellas. Y su padre tampoco. De hecho Ópalo fue enviado por el Sabio a destruir las guarniciones enemigas en Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. Tardaría mucho en retornar. Y ahora sus hijas debían partir mucho más lejos aun y mientras aguardaban Petzite miraba a Zafiro con un sentimiento de gran pesar por tener que irse. Estaba enamorada de él desde el primer día que le vio, pero había una gran distancia entre ellos. A pesar de eso él siempre había sido muy amable con ella. El joven, no obstante, era un infante de Némesis y seguramente se casaría con alguna noble de superior rango al de Petzite. Esto la había carcomido por dentro durante años haciendo que a medida que iba creciendo y en combinación a la energía del cristal negro, su carácter fuera cada vez más amargado. Pese a todo recordaba alguna vez en la que, por encargo de la reina Amatista Nairía fue a visitar al joven infante Zafiro.

-Aquella vez…lo que pudo ser.- Se decía no sin pesar y amargura.-

Rememoró una ocasión en la que la soberana la llamase a sus estancias. Ella acudió enseguida y tras hacer una inclinación acompañada de reverencia quiso saber.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Señora?  
-Si Petzite.- Sonrió la soberana para exponer.- Me preocupa mi hijo Zafiro. Se pasa la vida metido en ese lúgubre sótano en el que trabaja con sus robots. Seguro que ni ha parado para comer. ¿Serías tan amable de llevarle algo?  
-¿Yo?- Exclamó sin pretenderlo la muchacha que al darse cuenta de aquella salida de tono enseguida se excusó.- Os ruego que me disculpéis, Señora.  
-No te preocupes. Sé que pareceré una madre demasiado protectora y que mis hijos son ya mayores. Pero aun así. Conozco A Zafiro, tiende a enfrascarse en sus cosas y no se da cuenta de nada más. Te estaría muy reconocida y vas y te aseguras de que esté bien.  
-Para mí será un honor, Majestad. Haré lo que sea que me demandéis. Estoy para serviros.- Se apresuró a replicar la ruborizada jovencita.- Con vuestra venia, voy a buscarle al infante algo para comer. Me aseguraré en persona de que le llegue.  
-Muchas gracias, querida.- La despidió la soberana dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa.-

 

Petzite iba con el corazón desbocado. Por supuesto que eligió los mejores manjares que sabía le gustaban al infante. Una vez los tuvo y auxiliada por una droida de servicio, se dirigió hacia ese sector. No podía pasar al interior del cuarto de calderas pero sí que llamó a uno de los guardias y le informó que iba de parte de la reina. Al poco éste se retiró a informar tras hacerla pasar a una sala de espera. La muchacha no supo el tiempo que aguardó, pero al fin vio acercarse a Zafiro. El chico iba algo tiznado de grasa y con un atuendo de trabajo que no le favorecía demasiado. Pese a todo ella le encontraba muy apuesto. Todavía más cuando le joven se dirigió a ella aunque con tono inquieto

-¿Qué sucede? El guardia me ha dicho que vienes de parte de mi madre. ¿No estará peor, verdad?  
-No Alteza. Ella está bien.- Replicó algo atropelladamente la muchacha que casi ni podía enfrentar su mirada a la de él, cuando agregó.- Solo me ha enviado para ver si habíais comido. Os he traído algunas cosas.

 

Zafiro sonrió entonces. Movió la cabeza hasta diríase que divertido para admitir.

-No sé el tiempo que llevo ahí dentro. No he tomado nada desde el desayuno.  
-Pues es muy tarde ya, Alteza. Tendréis hambre. Por favor. La reina me encomendó que me ocupase de que comierais algo. Permitidme que os sirva…  
-Sí, mi madre cree que sigo teniendo cinco años.- Suspiró el interpelado que añadió con buen talente.- Deja que me lave un poco antes.

 

La envarada chica asintió enseguida. Luego ordenó a la droida que adoptase la forma de una mesa, cosa que hizo. Se ocupó de pedir una silla a uno de los guardias. Cuando Zafiro retornó la mesa estaba puesta. Incluso con un jarrón adornado por algunas flores.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy amable.- Sonrió el chico ofreciéndola.- Siéntate conmigo, por favor. No quiero comer solo.

 

Y pese a que ella sí que había comido por supuesto que aceptó. Tras hacerse con otra silla le acompañó tomando un par de canapés por pura cortesía. Zafiro por su parte devoró enseguida el primer plano. Un puré de calabacín, el segundo, un filete y el postre, unas crepes, regado todo con vino. Al acabar el saciado chico comentó.

-Esto estaba muy bueno. La verdad tenía más hambre de la que yo creía. Y el postre sobre todo estaba delicioso. No sabía que ninguna de mis droidas cocineras fuera capaz de tal refinamiento.  
-Hice el postre yo misma.- Se atrevió a musitar su interlocutora.-  
-Pues te felicito.- Declaró sinceramente él.- Tienes mucho talento.  
-No, que va.- Sonrió la ruborizada muchacha.- Vos sí que sois un genio.  
-Me encanta lo que hago. Diseñar y construir ingenios es mi pasión. Aunque a veces estoy bastante solo ahí abajo. - Le confesó él.-  
-Si lo deseáis podría pedir permiso a la reina, vuestra madre, para venir a traeros la comida todos los días.- Se ofreció ella con la voz queda.-  
-Eres muy amable.- Sonrió el joven.- Pero no quiero añadir más trabajo al que de por sí ya tendrás. 

Petzite quedó algo descolocada. Quería contestar que eso no sería ningún trabajo. ¡Que estaría encantada! Sin embargo por algún motivo no se atrevió a hacerlo y a los pocos instantes fue Zafiro quién levantándose, suspiró para declarar.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por tu amabilidad. Ya hablaré con mi madre para que no te cargue con la obligación de hacerme de niñera…  
-En absoluto Alteza…quiero decir...- Se aturulló la muchacha tratando a duras penas de reformular sus palabras para remachar.- Estoy para serviros.

 

Zafiro asintió despacio a modo de reconocimiento y tras brindarla una sonrisa se marchó a proseguir con su trabajo. Petzite se acordaba de aquello. Del momento en el que le faltó valor para ser más directa. Aunque, ¿qué podría haberle dicho? En cualquier cosa eso ya no tenía remedio. Así, tras mirar ahora por última vez a su amor imposible, les dijo a sus hermanas con un tono firme.

\- No debemos fracasar, como vuestra hermana mayor y cabeza de familia en esta misión, espero lo mejor de todas vosotras.- Arengó -  
\- Claro que no vamos a fracasar, confía en nosotras. Ya somos adultas. - Replicó Calaverite con suficiencia. -  
\- Es cierto Petzite, ya no somos unas niñas- añadió Bertierite con un átono entusiasmo, bastante matizado por la frialdad.- Ahora somos poderosas y junto al amo Rubeus nadie podrá enfrentarse a nosotras.  
\- Es verdad, Rubeus es el noble más guapo y más fuerte que tiene a su servicio el príncipe Diamante- aseguró Kermesite suspirando. – Seremos invencibles junto a él.

 

El temperamento de las tres hermanas menores de Petz, desde luego que había cambiado al igual que el de su hermana mayor. Calaverite, una niña siempre optimista y vital, se había transformado en una joven altanera y bastante despreocupada. Confiaba ciegamente en sus encantos y habilidades para solucionar cualquier cosa y no se paraba a pensar en nadie que no fuera ella y su belleza. Siempre que podía trataba de solucionar cualquier situación con el mínimo esfuerzo posible y no aguantaba la rígida disciplina que intentaba imponer su hermana mayor. Bertierite, de siempre tímida y reflexiva, se convirtió en una muchacha desapasionada y aunque con ciertos toques de simpatía infantil, era no obstante la más cerebral y quizás la que más podía cuestionarse las cosas. Sin embargo acataba las órdenes sin protestar, deseando causar una buena impresión a sus superiores, pero mantenía recelo y desconfianza ante cualquiera y no gustaba de complicarse personalmente con los problemas derivados de sus obligaciones. Kermesite, la más joven de todas, pasó de ser una cría ingenua y cariñosa a preocuparse casi únicamente por su belleza y el coqueteo. Se transformó en una joven orgullosa y agresiva contra quién tratase de interponerse en su camino. Para ella Rubeus era como un dios amable y cercano. Su hombre ideal y no se detendría ante nada para que él se fijara exclusivamente en ella.

-Pobre estúpida.- Pensaba Calaverite al mirar a su hermana menor.- Hará contigo como ha hecho con todas…

 

Y es que recordaba como su jefe pasó de colmarla con sus visitas y atenciones a olvidarse de ella cuando se encaprichó de otras cortesanas. La joven tuvo que sufrir las burlas de su hermana mayor que le devolvía la pullas que ella misma le lanzase a costa de Zafiro. Desde entonces ambas se dedicaban a discutir y a intercambiarse ofensas. Aunque ya no le importaba. Rubeus era su superior y tenía que obedecerle, pero desde luego que haría el menor esfuerzo posible. Su jefe por su parte recibía instrucciones del Hombre Sabio que, en esa ocasión, estaba flanqueado por dos enormes individuos con un armadura negra y dos tridentes cruzados dibujados en los hombros. El extrañado muchacho preguntó al encapuchado por ellos pero éste se limitó a decirle que eran simples escoltas que había traído para vigilar la seguridad del príncipe ante un posible atentado de la Tierra. Rubeus no preguntó más y el Hombre Sabio le dio las últimas consignas.

\- Si te encuentras ante algún problema llámame.- Y mientras hablaba le entregó al chico una especie de aparato que Rubeus desconocía, en tanto le explicaba. -Es un proyector holográfico, pulsando esto - señaló un botón que tenía bajo su base. - Saldrá un holograma mío con el que te podrás comunicar, te hablaré a través de él para guiarte cuando lo precises. Ahora tengo una última información. Acorde con nuestros servicios secretos y la cámara espía que Ópalo dejó, la pequeña Dama, la hija de los soberanos terrestres, ha escapado. Posiblemente haya huido hacia el pasado. Podría tener en su poder la clave para nuestra victoria. Es crucial lograrlo para que nuestro mundo tenga futuro. En cuanto lleguéis reconoced la zona para confirmar si estamos en lo cierto. De ser así. Tendréis que retroceder en el tiempo y matadla.  
-¿Retroceder en el tiempo?- Se sorprendió el joven.- ¿Acaso es eso posible Hombre Sabio?  
-Lo es. Con la energía del Cristal Negro no hay nada que no podamos realizar.- Aseveró éste que agregó.- Ya sabes cómo funciona tu nave. Es un crucero de guerra modificado para que pueda ser usado por una mínima tripulación. Y su núcleo de poder está alimentado por algunos de los mejores cristales que hemos producido. No tendréis ningún problema para dar el salto temporal. Espero que no defraudes las altas expectativas que el príncipe ha depositado en ti y que cumplas con tu misión.  
\- Así se hará. Gracias Hombre Sabio. Con mi fuerza, mi equipo y tus sabios consejos todo saldrá perfecto.- Repuso el complacido Rubeus que miró al príncipe y solicitó permiso para partir, Diamante asintió y el joven salió de la estancia seguido por las cuatro hermanas tras efectuar todos la correspondiente reverencia. -

 

Mientras tanto Esmeralda se mantenía cerca del príncipe esperando de él aunque sólo fuera una mirada pero para Diamante ella ni siquiera existía. La chica estaba muy frustrada y furiosa, celosa de la reina Serenity. Esperó pacientemente sin embargo y cuando la audiencia terminó volvió a intentar hablar con él acercándose de forma dubitativa para pedirle.

\- Mi Príncipe ¿Podría hablar con vos unos instantes?..  
\- Ahora no puedo Esmeralda - replicó él de forma fría - debo ocuparme de los planes de invasión. Mientras Rubeus marcha a cumplir su misión debemos culminar los preparativos para cuando caiga la defensa del palacio de Cristal Tokio.  
\- Pero yo…- musitó ella perdiendo el valor inicial para susurrar - sólo quería...  
-¿Si? - Inquirió él que por un instante la miró pero en sus ojos no podía leerse emoción alguna, parecía estar en otra parte. Sintiéndose derrotada la chica bajó la cabeza y él preguntó con sequedad. - ¿Qué es lo que querías Esmeralda? ¿Se trata de algo relacionado con nuestros planes?  
\- No es nada, solo desearos buena suerte. Disculpadme por molestaros, Señor - se atrevió a responder con un débil hilo de voz. Diamante enseguida perdió todo interés, le dio la espalda y desapareció por la entrada del salón del trono, en tanto la joven musitaba.- Solo eso…

 

Esmeralda se fue a su estancia cabizbaja y carcomiéndose por dentro, ¡siempre le sucedía lo mismo!, deseaba confesarle lo que sentía pero llegado el momento todas las barreras que existían entre ambos se alzaban como farallones infranqueables y la hacían retroceder. Diamante estaba demasiado absorto en sus planes de invasión y lo que era peor, en el recuerdo de aquella maldita reina de la Tierra. Ya no tenía ningún sentido decirle nada. En el mejor de los casos la ignoraría. En el peor…no quería ni pensarlo. Lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse lo más próxima posible a su Alteza era servirle lealmente y cumplir bien con su cometido. Pensando así la chica se dirigió hacia el jardín, era el aniversario de la muerte de la reina Amatista, pero el príncipe parecía haber olvidado incluso eso. Ella, a pesar de todo, cumplió con su promesa, cortó una de las rosas que ahora eran negras (una nueva variedad importada por el Sabio y a la que Diamante había alabado como símbolo de la Luna Negra). Aunque la muchacha se rozó con una de las espinas que crecían en los tallos y su dedo índice comenzó a sangrar. Soltando la rosa, Esmeralda se llevó el dedo a la boca y chupó la sangre en tanto pensaba.

\- Las rosas son bellas pero también tienen espinas ¡Como esa maldita reina Serenity! Nunca permitiré que ella hiera a Diamante, él no besará ni será besado por esa rosa envenenada ¡Seré yo la que algún día le bese! 

 

Y recogió la flor depositándola sobre el mausoleo de los monarcas. Después se alejó de allí.

-Señora.- Suspiraba ahora rememorando una ocasión junto a la reina y a su amado príncipe.- Os echo tanto de menos…Mi príncipe Diamante…¡ojalá todo volviera a ser como aquella vez!

 

Era una tarde agradable de estío. Un mes antes de la partida de Diamante hacia la Tierra. Amatista Nairía estaba algo mejor. Tanto que insistió en salir a tomar el té al jardín. Con entusiasmo Esmeralda lo dispuso todo. La soberana escuchaba algo de música en tanto su camarera real traía las pastas para acompañar aquello. 

-Ven querida, siéntate conmigo y acompáñame.- Le pidió la reina.-  
-¿Yo, Majestad? - Se señaló incrédulamente la joven.-  
-Claro niña - sonrió la mujer asintiendo para añadir hasta divertida.- ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

 

Muy contenta y honrada por esa invitación la muchacha trajo otra taza para sí. Se disponían a comenzar cuando alguien se acercó. Fue Amatista quien sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a su hijo mayor.

-¡Diamante!  
-Hola madre, Esmeralda.- Sonrió él a su vez saludando con una inclinación de cabeza.-

 

La azorada joven enseguida se levantó inclinándose ante el príncipe y le cedió su silla.

-Por favor, Alteza, os ruego que os sentéis.

 

No obstante el chico movió ligeramente la cabeza. Traía en sus manos un ramillete de flores blancas de jazmín y una rosa roja. Dio el primero a su madre…

-Gracias, pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho siempre, hijo.- Pudo comentar su madre con voz queda.- No necesitas traérmelas. Disfruto viendo como brotan en el jardín.  
-Entonces le daré esta rosa a Esmeralda. Espero que ella no me reñirá.- Se sonrió el joven.-

 

La muchacha tomó esa flor con sumo cuidado, invadida por un repentino rubor. Apenas fue capaz de balbucear.

-Sois… muy gentil, mi príncipe. Os lo agradezco mucho.  
-Iré a por otra silla.- Declaró Diamante tras sonreír una vez más.- Si me permitís que me una a vosotras.  
-Claro.- Convino su madre, visiblemente feliz por tenerle allí.- Será estupendo, hijo.

 

El muchacho así lo hizo y cuando se sentaban los tres a la mesa, Esmeralda se levantó para ir a por otra taza y más cubiertos. Diamante se levantó a la vez que ella.

-Permite que te ayude.  
-¡Por favor, Señor! No es necesario.- Pudo musitar la avergonzada jovencita.-  
-Así no haces dos viajes. - Comentó Diamante afirmando entre divertido y extrañado.- Desde luego, no entiendo por qué mi madre no quiere tener droidas a su servicio.  
-Porque prefiero la compañía de las personas.- Respondió la aludida.- Es mucho más agradable que un robot.  
-En eso mi hermano Zafiro no ha salido a ti.- Pudo decir el joven.- He ido a buscarle y estaba perfeccionando no sé qué modelo nuevo. Dentro de poco se va a quedar a vivir en su taller o en el cuarto de la caldera. Pero en tu caso… ¿No me dirás que las droidas no son útiles?  
-No he dicho eso. Pero, ¿acaso preferirías tú un androide a la compañía de Esmeralda?- Le preguntó agudamente la reina a su hijo.-  
-¡Claro que no!- Repuso jovialmente él.-

 

Por un lado la pobre aludida deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Más si cabe cuando la soberana le guiñó un cómplice ojo sin que Diamante lo advirtiera. Esmeralda bajó la mirada y hundió la barbilla en su pecho visiblemente ruborizada en tanto juntaba las piernas y entrelazaba nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Junto a ella estaba aquel gallardo y apuesto joven del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Parecía su sueño hecho realidad. Y quizás si alguien pasara por allí y les viera podría pensar que eran en efecto una pareja de novios. Por desgracia no debía dejarse llevar por la fantasía ni olvidar ni tan siquiera por un instante quienes eran los que compartían mesa con ella. Así tomó la palabra para ofrecerse.

-Mi Señora. Voy por un poco de agua para vuestras medicinas. Alteza, ¿queréis alguna cosa más?  
-No gracias.- Rehusó Diamante.- Yo mismo me serviré.  
-Ve a mi cámara privada. Allí guardo algunos dulces de esos de la Tierra.- Le indicó Amatista a su hijo.- Los mandé hacer con una receta que tenía mi abuela Crista. 

Tras comentar eso el príncipe obedeció enseguida y se hizo con una tarta que había en una gran cámara refrigeradora del interior de las estancias reales. También conectó la música en tanto se dirigía a Amatista…

-Me gusta mucho esta canción que tienes aquí, madre. ¿Es de la Tierra, verdad? Debe de ser muy antigua…

 

Parara pararara pararara

Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar  
Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro  
El amor continua, una droga que es lo máximo y no la píldora  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva  
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes  
Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver? 

 

Escuchando esta tonada Esmeralda llegó con el agua y las medicinas de la soberana y se sentó junto a ella y al príncipe…

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo  
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí  
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo  
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte  
Tanto que puede decir  
Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor  
Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente  
Adicción que no se puede negar 

 

¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva  
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes  
¿Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver? 

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo  
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí  
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo  
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

He sido besado por una rosa en el campo  
He sido besado por una rosa en el campo  
Y si tuviera que caer ¿Todo se acabaría? 

 

Esmeralda miraba la rosa que Diamante le había dado y que reposaba sobre la mesa. Al hacerlo todavía se ruborizaba más. Sobre todo al oír las siguientes estrofas. Deseando que su gentil príncipe se las pudiera dedicar a ella algún día.

Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte  
Tanto que puede decir  
Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor  
Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente  
Adicción que no se puede negar 

¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva  
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes  
Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver? 

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo  
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí  
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo  
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

Si, te comparo con un beso de una rosa…

(Kiss from a rose. Seal. Crédito al autor)

 

También la soberana parecía escuchar con aire soñador. Apenas concluyó les contó a sus dos interlocutores.

-Esta canción es muy antigua, sí. Tengo muchas de la Tierra. Se remontan a los tiempos de mi bisabuela.  
-¿Tan antiguas, Majestad?- Pudo intervenir Esmeralda, añadiendo enseguida.- Son muy bonitas. Es una pena que ya no se compongan canciones como éstas.-  
-Quizás para eso hay que tener la inspiración que surge del amor, querida.- Suspiró Amatista Nairía agregando.- Por lo que mi abuela la reina Alice me contaba hasta el propio rey Endimión le ponía esta melodía a la reina Serenity. A él también le gustaban mucho las rosas. Son sus flores favoritas por lo que yo sé.  
-Quizás deberíamos ir a verle y llevarle algunas.- Se rio Diamante.-

 

Eso hizo reír algo estruendosamente a Esmeralda. Sin pretenderlo había imaginado a su adorado príncipe llevándole un ramo de esas flores al rey de la Tierra. Aunque ahora, al darse cuenta del escándalo que había provocado, miró a sus atónitos acompañantes y enseguida se disculpó realmente avergonzada.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, Majestad, Alteza. Soy muy escandalosa cuando me río. Os ruego que me perdonéis…

 

Y aunque Diamante estaba todavía con la boca abierta su madre enseguida sonrió para sentenciar afectuosamente.

-Querida niña, no te disculpes nunca por ser feliz…

 

Y de hecho la chica lo era y mucho en ese momento. Aquella se convirtió en una de las mejores tardes que recordaba. Mientras degustaron aquellas deliciosas cosas llamadas tartas, otra comida típica del pasado, hablaron más. La soberana les refirió muchos de sus recuerdos de juventud y algunas historias que sus propias abuelas le contasen a ella. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al saber cómo era el mundo antes del gran sueño. En esos siglos veinte y veintiuno tan aparentemente primitivos. Terminaron de tomar aquella improvisada merienda para tres y Diamante hasta la ayudó a despejar la mesa. Esa fue una de las ocasiones en las que le tuvo más cercano, e incluso compartiendo algunas miradas que ambos cruzaban ante la sonrisa de la soberana. Esmeralda estaba absorta en sus meditaciones sonriendo sin poderlo evitar. Pero repentinamente aquel ensueño terminó. El Hombre Sabio se apareció ante ella y le dijo con una voz preocupada.

\- Esmeralda, ¿has hablado con el príncipe Diamante?..  
\- No. - Contestó ella entre abatida y frustrada - parecía que ni siquiera me escuchase, no he tenido valor para decirle…  
-¿Lo que sientes por él?,- adivinó el Sabio dejando a Esmeralda atónita. - No, claro que no, pobre muchacha,- añadió con un tono compasivo exponiendo - ¿No ves que para el príncipe Diamante sólo existe en su pensamiento la reina Serenity? Hace tiempo que te lo dije. Ella es la culpable de que esté en ese estado. Le tiene manipulado. Algo tuvo que hacerle cuando estuvo en la Tierra. Esa mujer tiene grandes poderes y se sirve de ellos para controlar a todo el que se le acerca. No me extrañaría incluso de que le quisiera para sí y toda esta guerra hubiera estado planeada por ella desde el comienzo…  
\- ¿Sería capaz de sacrificar su propio mundo para lograr tal cosa? – Inquirió la muchacha de forma incrédula. - ¿Podría haber planeado esto a propósito?...  
\- Siendo por Diamante… – Replicó el Sabio que dejó ahí colgada la frase, hasta que añadió. - ¡Qué conveniente sería para ella que nuestro príncipe acabase con el rey Endimión y la desposara! Y si nuestro soberano es derrotado y perdiera la vida, ella no saldría afectada pues sería la vencedora. Aunque quizás esto solo sean especulaciones mías. No tengo ninguna prueba sólida de sus intenciones.  
-¡La reina Serenity! - repitió Esmeralda escupiendo las palabras furiosa para remachar. - ¡Si pudiera librar a mi príncipe de su embrujo y hacerle ver lo que le está haciendo esa ramera!  
\- Te comprendo muy bien- convino el Sabio con complicidad para sin embargo, advertirla -, pero debes dejar eso por ahora. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa y que solamente tú puedes evitar.  
-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Esmeralda deseosa de poder ayudar. -  
\- No dudo que Rubeus triunfará en su misión,- le explicó el Hombre Sabio – pero, por si acaso eso no sucediera, deberás ser tú la que tome su lugar, eres la única capaz y Diamante lo agradecerá.  
\- Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi príncipe. Pero no deseo que él se case con Serenity.- Objetó bajando la cabeza. –

 

El Sabio mantuvo unos instantes de silencio hasta que repuso con tono sereno y hasta amable.

\- Eso puede arreglarse, la reina Serenity podría sufrir un accidente. Por lo que sé, nuestro ataque ha producido que ella quedara congelada en el interior de su palacio. Si lograse salir de allí, no temas. Habrá alguna forma de evitar que emponzoñe el corazón de nuestro reino con su maldad. Llegado el momento me ocuparé de ello. Además, es la única manera de salvar nuestro mundo.  
-¿Lo harías por mí? - Exclamó Esmeralda sorprendida para avisarle, o al menos eso creía - Si Diamante lo supiera sería tu ruina.  
\- No lo sabrá...tú no se lo dirás ¿verdad? - Inquirió el Sabio con un cómplice tono de voz. Esmeralda negó con la cabeza y su interlocutor añadió. - Además, la reina Serenity no sería nada buena ni para él ni para Némesis. Necesitamos una soberana que sea de aquí, que quiera al príncipe, que haya conocido y amado a la reina anterior y que disfrutase de su cariño ¿Quién podría ser mejor reina para Némesis que tú? Créeme Esmeralda, tú lo reúnes todo y en bien de este planeta me arriesgaré gustoso por ti a sufrir la ira de nuestro amado príncipe si llegara el caso. Por el bien mayor.  
\- Tienes razón.- Contestó ella y un rubor iluminó su rostro juvenil haciéndola sonreír feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - Gracias por tu confianza y tu lealtad Hombre Sabio. Te juro que haré cualquier cosa que tú me digas para poder servir mejor al príncipe Diamante y a nuestra causa.

 

Y la joven se rio de forma estruendosa. Aquella era una molesta costumbre que había ido adquiriendo cuando deseaba desahogar su tensión y su rabia. Su interlocutor pareció asentir complacido bajo su capuchón, se despidió de Esmeralda y se retiró a sus estancias. Allí, los dos guerreros de negra armadura le aguardaban. Uno de ellos se dirigió a él en un tono poco educado.

-¡Ya era hora Sabio!, Armagedón y yo estábamos hartos de esperarte.  
\- Las cosas requieren su tiempo, Valnak,- le respondió el aludido reprochándole acto seguido - eres demasiado impaciente, mira como Armagedón no dice nada.

 

El otro Guerrero enmascarado con un gran casco afirmó mientras se quitaba éste, revelando un atractivo rostro de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos.

\- El Sabio tiene razón Valnak, no podemos dejar que todo se nos escape ahora después de tantos años de preparación.

 

Su compañero también se quitó el casco, era a su vez igualmente bien parecido, de pelo rubio y con unos ojos que centelleaban en el mismo tono que los de su colega, respondió acordando con él.

\- Tienes razón Armagedón, perdona Hombre Sabio. Sólo quiero saber cuándo podremos intervenir, estoy impaciente.  
\- Mil años antes,- les contó éste - las guardianas de Serenity y ella misma frustraron los planes de otro de nuestros enviados, el demonio Metalia. Ésta vez utilizaremos a estos estúpidos al mando de ese niñato de príncipe para nuestros fines. Me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzos ganarme sus voluntades. Que sean ellos los que acaben con la resistencia, nosotros les exterminaremos más tarde. Sin riesgos.  
\- Pero nosotros somos más poderosos que estos seres humanos, ¿no podríamos intervenir ahora y acabar con esto de una vez? Recuerda que en este cuerpo tengo latente un poder enorme - le dijo Armagedón. -  
\- Ahora eres tú el impaciente. Aguarda, son órdenes de círculos superiores. Además, tu fuerza latente aun no se ha despertado. - Le replicó el Hombre Sabio. –  
\- Tienes razón. No conozco el motivo, pero para los demonios es imposible ir a la Tierra. Una especie de barrera nos lo impide. Quizás sea debido al poder de esa reina.  
-La razón es otra.- Le comentó el encapuchado para agregar.- No podéis ir ahora, pero si podríais ir al pasado, cuando esa barrera no existía. Es por ello que os he allanado el camino enviando a algunos miembros de la Luna Negra.  
\- Pero ¿y si estos cretinos fallasen? - Preguntó Valnak con una leve sonrisa. -  
\- Ya tengo elaborado un plan - contestó su interlocutor sin parecer preocupado - Al enviar a estos expedicionarios al pasado distraeremos a los soberanos de la Tierra y a sus guardianas. Si tenemos suerte incluso podrían vencer y acabar con las guerreras mil años antes, cuando todavía ellas no eran tan poderosas. Además, sé que la energía que les impide tomar la ciudad proviene de las guardianas de Neo Cristal Tokio. Se ubican en unos puntos de poder que debemos anular.  
-¡Claro! Será más fácil hacerlo en el pasado, cuando eran más débiles y estaban desprevenidas.- Sonrió Valnak añadiendo no sin extrañeza. Pero… viajar en el tiempo exige mucho poder de concentración y energía. Además, creo que tienen una guardiana que protege esa puerta.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Está todo previsto. Esa guardiana estará demasiado ocupada con la invasión de Diamante y los demás.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Es un buen plan. Se nota que lo llevas perfilando mucho tiempo.- Sonrió Valnak.- 

 

El Sabio asintió y como era su costumbre guardó un enigmático silencio antes de remachar con tono reflexivo 

\- Y si eso no resultase…  
\- Entonces sería mi turno, ¿verdad? - Intervino Armagedón exultante. - Me enviaríais a un pasado anterior con mis recuerdos y poderes en estado latente para reencarnarme allí. A fin de poder sortear esa barrera.  
\- Exacto,- confirmó el Sabio añadiendo - y serías tú el que alcanzada la edad adulta recobrarías tus recuerdos y aniquilarías toda oposición abriéndole las puertas a nuestro verdadero señor, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.  
-¡Sí!- exclamó Armagedón con visible entusiasmo dirigiéndose a su compañero ahora con un tono más dubitativo. - Valnak. Si yo no despertase a mis recuerdos, tú vendrías a buscarme... ¿podré contar contigo?..  
\- Por supuesto camarada, cuenta con ello.- Respondió su compañero palmeándole la espalda. -  
\- No temas, de todos modos alguno de mis hermanos iría contigo, pero no nos preocupemos de eso, puede que estos idiotas tengan éxito.- Terció el Sabio. -  
\- Por una parte espero que no, quiero divertirme, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!,- declaró Armagedón que se rio con grandes carcajadas para celebrar su comentario. -  
\- Tú siempre estás igual... - le dijo Valnak que rio también ante la complacencia del Hombre Sabio, para agregar.- Aunque ya hemos tenido tiempo de entretenernos aquí.  
-Sí, ese duque de Green. Nos descubrió en sus dominios. Una lástima que tuviéramos que desintegrarle. Ja, ja.- Reía Armagedón.-  
-Ese tal Rubeus se encontró con uno de los nuestros a los que invocamos para suplantarle. Ese jovenzuelo idiota ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta.- Añadió Valnak.- Está demasiado creído de su propia importancia.

 

Entonces una hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos color fuego se aproximó. Vestía un uniforme compuesto por una especie de traje de baño negro de una pieza, capa y botas rojas. Saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Valnak, Armagedón, Hombre Sabio…  
-Hola Mireya.- Replicó Valnak observándola divertido para preguntar.- Qué, ¿estás lista?...  
-En cuanto me deis la orden partiré hacia el pasado. Yo seré tu enlace, Armagedón. Para cuando te dispongas a reencarnarte.  
-Vaya. Con una súcubos del conocimiento y la ciencia no tendré de que preocuparme. Tendrás que enseñármelo todo. Cuando vuelva a nacer no tendré conciencia de quién soy hasta que no me despiertes apropiadamente.- Le comentó.-  
-Ten por seguro de que me ocuparé de eso.- Sonrió pérfidamente ella.-  
-Cuando retrocedas en el tiempo contactarás con algún hermano mío que está latente allí.- Le explicó el encapuchado.- Él se ocupará de que todo salga según lo previsto.  
-Muy bien, Señor.- Asintió ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose.-

 

La vieron marchar y entonces fue Valnak quien dijo.

-Por cierto. ¿La princesa también estaba aquí, verdad?...  
-Si.- Convino el Sabio. Para desvelarles.- Es una de las que partirán, las demás ya no son lo que fueron. Pero vosotros no debéis intervenir en eso. Al menos no por ahora.  
-Será divertido encontrarla allá.- Se sonrió Armagedón, agregando.- Me gustaría saber si me reconocería al verme.  
-Mejor no nos arriesguemos a eso. Por ahora.- Le dijo su compañero.-

 

El interpelado asintió. El Sabio les dijo que se fueran ya, ambos lo hicieron y en su camino se cruzaron con Rubeus y las hermanas. Iban de nuevo con el casco puesto. Armagedón miró de refilón a una de ellas. Entonces sonrió, no creía equivocarse, le pareció conocerla de algo en su interior pero la impresión pasó deprisa y siguió su camino. Bertierite por su parte al cruzarse con el gran soldado enmascarado sintió algo similar, una especie de pálpito, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención. La chica prosiguió junto a sus hermanas y el amo Rubeus para embarcar en una gran nave. Un gigantesco objeto con forma de cristal de varias puntas se remontó en el espacio y viajó hacia la Tierra. Era una nave espaciosa y muy veloz, con un gran cuarto para cada uno. Los meses a los que se había reducido ahora el viaje pasaron entre las instrucciones de su jefe y los esporádicos consejos del Hombre Sabio vía Holo proyección. Rubeus había instalado el comunicador que éste le diera en la nave. Al fin llegaron y descubrieron un paisaje devastado. El joven pelirrojo filmó los alrededores del palacio y el escáner de la nave detectó cuatro puntos de energía que protegían otro más atenuado, era energía de seres humanos. Sin dilación se lo comunicó al Hombre Sabio que le explicó, de una forma más conveniente para sus fines, lo mismo que había dicho a sus dos siniestros acompañantes, para sentenciar.

\- Vuestros informes confirman mis sospechas. Por lo que veo no hay rastro del Cristal de Plata. Ya sabéis lo que hacer. Debéis encontrarlo y apoderaros de él, si sumamos su poder al del Cristal Negro seremos invencibles.  
\- Pero ¿entonces debo buscarlo en el pasado como me indicaste? - Le preguntó Rubeus bastante desconcertado -.  
\- Si. Deberás viajar al pasado, mil años atrás. Ya te expliqué que tú nave está preparada para el salto temporal. Hemos confirmado que tampoco está la pequeña heredera del Milenario de Plata. Luego debe de ser ella la que ha huido con el cristal. Ya conocéis las órdenes. Perseguidla, matadla y recobrar el Cristal. No debéis tener compasión aunque parezca una niña. No lo es. Su edad es muy diferente a lo que aparenta. Y es muy peligrosa. Ella pretende destruirnos y para eso ha vuelto al pasado, para pedir ayuda ¿Lo habéis entendido? De vosotros depende el futuro de nuestro Reino.

 

Las hermanas y su jefe respondieron al unísono de forma afirmativa. El Hombre Sabio desapareció deseándoles éxito. Rubeus repitió arengando a sus subordinadas.

-¡Ya sabéis, sin piedad, matad a la chica y a todo el que se os interponga y obtener el Cristal de Plata! Hemos de regresar triunfantes de esta misión para que el príncipe Diamante y el Hombre Sabio se sientan orgullosos de nosotros. Recordad que las guerreras del pasado son las mismas que se oponen a nosotros aquí. Tendremos que acabar también con ellas que fueron las causantes de la humillación de nuestro Príncipe en la Tierra.

 

Las hermanas asintieron con convencimiento ante la arenga de Rubeus. Él entonces programó la nave para el viaje temporal.

\- Ahora voy a mis estancias a descansar, luego que alguna de vosotras me traiga algo de comer.  
\- Yo lo haré mi amo - se ofreció Kermesite de forma solícita. -  
\- Pobrecita - murmuró Petz con algo de sorna a su hermana Calaverite que la escuchaba impasible, incluso cuando oyó a su interlocutora preguntarla. - ¿No sabe que tú y Rubeus os entendéis, verdad?..  
\- Eso fue hace algún tiempo,- repuso la aludida con indiferencia para añadir con su más que corriente y ácido sarcasmo.- Ahora me ignora como a cualquiera de vosotras.  
\- Ni a mí, ni a Bertierite nos ha interesado nunca Rubeus - sonrió Petzite sin preocuparse por esa afirmación. - Así que no nos importa si nos ignora o no. Simplemente obedecemos las órdenes que nos da. Si él medra nosotras también lo haremos.  
\- Bertie aun se comporta como una niña para muchas cosas y tú tienes puesta la vista demasiado alto querida hermana,- replicó Calaverite con una sonrisa de triunfo para añadir con regocijo - sólo yo he sabido aprovecharme de la situación. La pobre Kermesite todavía es una cría.

 

Petzite no respondió esta vez, bastante molesta por el comentario de su hermana, se limitó a marcharse a su habitación. Lo mismo hizo ésta. Sólo quedaron en la sala de mandos Bertierite, que contemplaba los múltiples fulgores caleidoscópicos de color que rodeaban a la nave mientras daban el salto temporal, y su hermana menor, que se afanaba en preparar algo con la máquina de comida de la nave.

\- Estoy segurísima de que al amo Rubeus le gustará esto - decía Kermesite bastante ilusionada. -  
\- Termina de prepararle la comida y ven- le pidió su interlocutora con un tono más científico que otra cosa al afirmar -…esto es muy interesante.

 

La requerida se acercó y ambas contemplaron el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo crees que será la Tierra? - Le preguntó a su hermana. – Ahora que por fin vamos a conocerla, tengo mucha más curiosidad.  
\- Supongo que diferente a nuestro mundo - contestó Beruche razonadamente añadiendo sin embargo. - Aunque también a mí me intriga. Pero como dice el amo Rubeus, sólo hay que pensar en cumplir con nuestra misión.  
\- Yo haré todo cuanto él me pida,- afirmó Kermesite muy entusiasmada - ¡le demostraré que ya soy toda una mujer!  
\- Me temo que para eso hay más de una manera- se sonrió su hermana. -  
-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió su interlocutora mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. -  
\- Ya lo verás, ji, ji, ji.- Se burló su contertulia con un tinte misterioso para remachar antes de recibir alguna otra pregunta. - Bueno, me voy, debo comprobar la dotación de droidas antes de que lleguemos.  
-¿Droidas?- inquirió Kermesite - ¡Ah ya! - Añadió pareciendo recordar - los androides que ha preparado el infante Zafiro, seguro que con ellas lograremos la victoria.  
\- De eso estoy segura. Somos muy poderosas, estamos adiestradas en el combate y nuestra tecnología es mil años más avanzada. No tendrán ni la menor posibilidad- convino con suficiencia Bertierite que dejó sola a su hermana pequeña y se marchó a su habitación.-  
-Seguro que así será.- Sonrió Kermesite colocándose bien el tutú de su vestido.- Pero ahora vamos a lo que realmente importa.

 

Después llenó una bandeja con la comida y le pidió permiso a Rubeus para llevársela, éste la hizo pasar.

\- Perdón mi amo si te molesto, pero aquí está la comida que querías.  
\- Muy bien, déjala ahí y retírate - ordenó su comandante de forma algo seca mientras ojeaba una especie de mapas con puntos luminosos - tengo que terminar esto.  
\- Si mi amo,- repuso la joven que iba a marcharse cuando le dijo a Rubeus con la voz trémula por sus emociones. - Cualquier otra cosa que desees, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para complacerte...

 

El chico le dedicó una mirada de asombro y luego la recorrió con ella. En efecto, la antaño pequeña Kermesite había crecido bastante y se había vuelto una joven muy atractiva, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso. El Sabio le aconsejó que dejase al margen a las hermanas de cualquier devaneo en pro del éxito y para lograrlo su inminente misión le absorbía por completo.

\- Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por tu lealtad.- Contestó él sonriéndola de una forma que a la chica le pareció maravillosa para añadir. - Pero ahora estoy ocupado, déjame solo para que termine mi tarea y ya nos veremos.

 

La muchacha se inclinó muy respetuosamente y salió de la estancia. Fue a su habitación pensando, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡Ya sabía yo que le gustaba al amo Rubeus! ¡Estoy segura de que me ama tanto como yo a él! - Y creyendo esto se tumbó en la cama llena de felicidad mientras la nave concluyó el salto temporal. -

 

Al rato el líder de la expedición se aburría y vio a Bertierite con su tablero de ajedrez durante su turno de guardia en el puente de mando. La muchacha estaba moviendo algunas piezas en él. No se recató en desafiarla a una partida. La joven sonrió débilmente.

-Será un honor para mí, amo.- Repuso en tanto colocaba las piezas.-

 

El hijo del marqués no era mal jugador, algunas veces había echado alguna partida contra el príncipe Zafiro y otros cortesanos. Se ufanaba previendo un triunfo fácil contra esa chiquilla. De hecho el resto de las hermanas acudieron a presenciar esa partida. Su jefe comenzó realmente confiado y tomando la iniciativa con las blancas pero enseguida descubrió que esa muchacha era realmente buena. Al cabo de media hora le tenía totalmente desarbolado. 

-Jaque mate.- Pudo sonreír la chica en tanto colocaba su reina para sellar el destino del rey rival.-

 

Su contrincante observó el tablero con incredulidad. Se levantó molesto derribando las piezas que quedaban ante la atónita y preocupada expresión de Bertie para declarar.

-¡Bah!, este juego es estúpido. El verdadero ajedrez se disputa con fichas reales. Además, ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Preparaos, ya nos queda poco.- Les ordenó desapareciendo a través de unos grandes espejos que tenían en el puente de mando.-

 

Las demás miraron a su hermana con inquietud. 

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de fichas reales?- Se preguntó en voz alta Kermesite.-  
-Vete tú a saber.- Repuso Petzite moviendo la cabeza para remachar.- Al amo Rubeus le encanta hacer declaraciones dramáticas y enigmáticas.  
-No sé por qué se ha puesto así.- Suspiró Bertierite recogiendo las piezas del suelo.- La partida estuvo disputada.

 

Fue Calaverite la que, tras sonreír con sardónica expresión, le dijo a la jugadora.

-Has cometido un grave error, hermanita.  
-No lo creo así. He ganado.- Opuso ella.-  
-Pues ahí está precisamente el error.- Le desveló su hermana aclarándola a ella y al resto.- Parece mentira que no le conozcas, Rubeus no soporta perder, y menos contra cualquiera de nosotras. Debiste dejarle ganar, o al menos hacer tablas.  
-Yo nunca juego para no ganar. Sino el juego es una pérdida de tiempo.- Rebatió su hermana sentenciando.- Hay que jugar para ganar.  
-Puede ser.- Terció Petzite, aunque en esta ocasión se puso del lado de Calaverite en tanto remachaba.- Pero no siempre. Y menos con el amo Rubeus. A veces las victorias se pueden convertir muy fácilmente en derrotas o al revés. Trata de recordarlo Bertierite.

 

Y las dos mayores se alejaron traspasando sus respectivos espejos, rumbo a sus habitaciones. Fue Kermesite la que, animosamente, le comentó a su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Al amo Rubeus se le olvidará eso muy pronto. No es como nuestras hermanas mayores creen. Lo que ocurre es que estará preocupado por cumplir con éxito nuestra misión.  
-Bueno, eso espero. No me gustaría que me tomara manía por esto.- Suspiró Bertie, añadiendo resignada.- Quizás Petzite y Calaverite tengan razón y no debiese haberle ganado.

 

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras recogió el tablero y las piezas y se fue a su habitación. Lo cierto es que a ella no le interesaba nada Rubeus, no en la manera en la que sus otras hermanas le veían. Para ellas era un hombre atractivo. Sobre todo para Kermie. Ella debía admitir que su superior era un gran atleta, con un cuerpo realmente formidable y sabía ser gentil en ocasiones. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hermana pequeña no se sentía cómoda en su compañía.

-No sé. –Reflexionaba tumbada en su lecho.- Ahora lo único que importa es que cumplamos la misión. Rubeus es mi jefe y me mostraré lo más dispuesta posible a cumplir sus órdenes…solamente eso…

 

Por su parte Kermesite, tras mirar un poco a las pantallas de la nave, hizo lo propio. Si en algo tenía razón su jefe era en que les quedaba muy poco para comenzar su misión, y ella estaba impaciente por hacerlo.

-Sí, lo lograremos y Rubeus verá lo mucho que valgo.- Se dijo esperanzada en tanto se retiraba a su cuarto.- Entonces ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

 

Tiempo antes de que las hermanas y Rubeus partieran rumbo a la Tierra para llevar a cabo su misión las cosas se habían sucedido de modo vertiginoso en Neo cristal Tokio. Tras los primeros momentos de caos y confusión, con gritos y carreras de los habitantes de la ciudad que huían sin rumbo fijo, se reestableció una momentánea calma. Las guerreras despertaron. Apenas si salieron de su aturdimiento se percataron de lo ocurrido, con celeridad buscaron a la pequeña Dama. Venus les dijo al resto.

-Tiene que haber entrado en palacio. ¡Deprisa!…Tenemos que meter dentro a la reina.

 

Sus compañeras asintieron, entre todas movieron ese sarcófago de cristal en dónde la soberana había quedado aprisionada. Entonces el rey Endimión salió uniéndose a ellas al tiempo que, desde el cielo, llegaban nuevos ataques.

-¡Oh, no! Lo destruirán todo.- Exclamó Marte con expresión de horror.-  
-Deprisa. Volved dentro y formar una barrera protectora.- Les ordenó el rey.-  
-Pero, su Majestad la reina.- Replicó Ami.-  
-Yo me encargo de eso. ¡Vamos! – Las apremió Endimión afirmando de modo contundente.- La seguridad del palacio y de todos los que habitan en él, está en vuestra manos. Incluyendo a la Pequeña Dama.

 

Las guardianas obedecieron entonces. Corrieron hacia unos puntos prefijados en los que se situaron. Concentrando sus auras emitieron cuatro rayos de energía, verde, azul, rojo y amarillo, que protegieron el palacio. Entre tanto, el rey movió ese extraño crisol de cristal en donde reposaba su esposa. Le costaba hacerlo pero logró empujarlo hacia la entrada. Desgraciadamente otro rayo cayó cerca de él antes de que las sailors levantaran ese escudo, hiriéndole de gravedad, con sus últimas fuerzas fue capaz de meter el sarcófago dentro del palacio.

-Se…Serenity.- Fue capaz de balbucir, sujetándose su brazo ensangrentado.- Mi amor…tienes que…resistir…te salvaremos…

 

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo se arrastró hasta una de las salas donde se ubicaba una enfermería de urgencia. Se conectó a los sistemas de soporte vital encerrándose en una cámara hiperbárica antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Papá, Mamá! - Lloraba la Pequeña Dama, abriendo aquella puerta de esa extraña habitación.- 

 

La guerrera Plutón enseguida acudió al oír esos lamentos. Atónita escuchó los estruendos de las explosiones. 

-Pequeña Dama, ¿estás bien?...

La niña solo podía llorar abrazada a su amiga. Setsuna se arrodilló tratando de confortarla pero lo que pudo ver al conjurar unas imágenes en su cetro granate la hizo estremecer…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó sin poder contenerse.- ¡Otra vez, no!

 

Todo lo que veía era desolación. Los hasta hacía unos pocos minutos bellos paisajes de las afueras del palacio no eran sino cráteres humeantes. Restos de edificios quemados y multitud de escombros se divisaban por todas partes. No quedaba nadie en pie. El mismo palacio estaba muy dañado, aunque ahora resistía protegido por la energía combinada de sus guardianas. Plutón lloró sin poderlo evitar. Ella se sentía impotente. No podía abandonar su puesto. Sin embargo se esforzó por mantenerse serena y animosa en tanto la cría se separaba de su abrazo y le decía entre gemidos.

-No he visto a Luna, ni a Artemis ni a Diana. ¿Y si las han matado?  
-Tranquilízate, Pequeña Dama.- Le pidió la guerrera haciendo acopio de toda su entereza.- Aquí estarás segura. Yo te protegeré…

 

Entonces hizo aparecer una gran cabeza de gato de color negro, con una especie de antena. La niña enseguida se abrazó a ella, pues era su juguete favorito, en tanto Setsuna le decía.

-¿Ves? Aquí tengo a Luna - P… te la he guardado como me pediste…  
-Dime una cosa P- Quiso saber la cría que ahora parecía estar más calmada.- ¿Podrías avisar a la gran Guerrero Luna? Está en el pasado…Mi papá me contaba que era la guerrera más fuerte del universo. Ella podría vencer a los que nos han atacado y salvar a mi mamá.

 

No obstante, la sailor movió la cabeza apenada y mirando fijamente a la niña le respondió.

-Lo siento, sin mandato directo de los reyes no me está permitido ir atrás en el tiempo. Sabes que las llaves que poseo no deben emplearse sino es por una causa de fuerza mayor.  
-Y ésta lo es…- Proclamó la niña.- ¡Por favor, P!…- Le pidió suplicante.-

 

Setsuna no sabía qué hacer. Siempre tuvo muy claras sus directrices. No debía alterar el curso de la historia de ningún modo. Pero… ¿y si en esta ocasión alguien lo hubiese hecho ya? Creyó haber sentido algo. Como una alteración en la corriente del tiempo. Y eso había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos. Aun así, pudo responderle a la cría con voz queda.

-No puedo moverme de aquí. Por más que lo deseara…  
-Pues yo iré. - Afirmó la niña con determinación.- Buscaré a la Guerrera Luna en el pasado y la pediré que nos salve. Y encontraré el Cristal de Plata que tengan allí. Con eso seguro que mamá volverá a estar bien.

 

Su interlocutora estaba librando una lucha interna. Todo su adiestramiento como guardiana y sus juramentos de fidelidad le prohibían aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, su instinto y todas las fibras de su ser la impelían a ello. Finalmente se quitó una de las llaves de su cinturón que comenzó a emitir leves destellos apuntando hacia una dirección concreta. Entregándosela a la pequeña le explicó…

-Invoca al padre Cronos cuando quieras volver. Ahora sigue el fulgor de la llave y cruza la siguiente puerta que veas. Te llevará al momento al que deseas ir. Pero no la pierdas o te quedarás atrapada en el pasado para siempre y llévate a Luna- P. Con ella podremos comunicarnos y te ayudará cuando lo necesites.  
-¡Gracias P!- Le sonrió la chiquilla abrazándose al cuello de su amiga.- Te prometo que salvaré a mamá y a todos.

 

Tras un largo rato en el que la guardiana rodeó también con los brazos a esa niña, expresándole así todo su cariño, se separaron. La cría corrió hacia lo desconocido, siguiendo las indicaciones recibidas. Setsuna la vio alejarse hasta que se perdió entre la neblina y solo pudo suspirar, deseando de corazón que tuviera éxito…

 

Entre tanto en Némesis el príncipe fue informado de lo sucedido por su consejero y dio su aprobación, quería tener prontas noticias del desenlace de la misión. El Hombre Sabio le prometió tenerle puntualmente informado de lo que hicieran Rubeus y su equipo. Pero eso sí, Diamante ordenó tajantemente no matar a la princesa Serenity del pasado si la encontraban. Pensó que capturándola entonces, ella se rendiría a su amor. Él sólo sabía que la princesa Serenity era conocida también por otra identidad. Ordenó descubrir de cual se trataba y no matar a ésta. Zafiro y Esmeralda también estaban impacientes. La joven deseaba que Rubeus ignorase esa orden, o la matase por accidente, sino sería el fin para Némesis y para ella misma. Por su parte el Hombre Sabio se recluyó en su estancia y procedió a invocar a su auténtico amo y señor, contándole sus verdaderos planes.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tanto Diamante y sus estúpidos sueños de poder como Valnak y Armagedon y el resto de los demonios son unos idiotas. Lo que cuenta verdaderamente es el poder del Fantasma de la Muerte y el Caos absoluto de la Nada. Mi señor, yo haré que triunfes sobre todos ellos y que el silencio del olvido se adueñe en su día de todo el Cosmos...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- se reía regodeándose de sus intrigas y añadía. - Si esos idiotas supieran quién lo ha organizado todo... ¡yo! - Se dijo a sí mismo con un tono de autosuficiencia. – Incluso tuve que ocuparme primero de los padres de estas estúpidas hermanas.

 

Recordaba hacía años, cuando Idina Kurozuki trataba de comunicarse desesperadamente con sus hijas. Quería decirlas algo, algo que la mujer consideraba de una tremenda importancia. El propio Sabio tuvo que ocuparse personalmente de ir al condado de Ayakashi y descubrir lo que pasaba…

-Sí, menos mal que puse remedio a eso.- Se decía el encapuchado al recordar.-

 

Idina se consolaba en su soledad. Tanto tiempo alejada de sus hijas y su esposo miraba las viejas imágenes familiares. Aquellas que su entonces prometido le trajo como regalo a su abuela Kurozuki. Podía ver a ésta siendo una jovencita, a la madre que tuvo, de la que ella misma tomaba su nombre e incluso más allá. Y, un día, observando las fotografías congeladas en el haz que emitía aquel aparato casi quedó sin respiración. Hacía poco que sus propias hijas la habían mandado unas imágenes tridimensionales de ellas mismas en la Corte. Ya estaban muy crecidas y su madre se estremeció cuando, casualmente, proyectó ambos a un tiempo…

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! – Se dijo balbuceando.- 

 

Y pese a la diferencia de edad miraba alternativamente a una y a otra, el parecido era increíble. Esa mujer, su bisabuela, allí sentada con ese chico de pelo moreno, a las puertas de una especie de facultad o centro de estudios. 

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mi hija! No… no puede ser posible…-Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.-

 

Desde aquel día, miraba eso una y otra vez e hizo averiguaciones. Le costó bucear en los archivos históricos que su abuela y su abuelo tenían. Y aunque le supuso meses, logró reunir evidencias suficientes. No solo de Némesis sino de los archivos terrestres que la soberana Amatista Nairía se trajo de su mundo, y que dejó en la gran biblioteca para que todos los habitantes de Némesis pudieran indagar sobre sus antepasados terrícolas. 

-¡Tengo que decírselo, debo contárselo todo a ellas y a mi esposo! - Se decía la atribulada mujer una de esas noches, tras intentar infructuosamente el contactar con su familia.- Debo evitar esto…

 

Pero fue entonces cuando una voz entre grave y pérfida atronó en la estancia. Al volverse hacia la fuente descubrió a ese tipo encapuchado que flotaba en el aire.

-Idina Kurozuki. ¿Qué intentas hacer?...  
-¿Quién eres?...  
-Soy el consejero del rey.- Replicó aquel extraño.-  
-No, tú no lo entiendes.- Repuso ella con visible horror.- ¡Esto está mal!…mis hijas, mis hijas son… en el futuro… no, en el pasado…  
-Tus hijas son leales servidoras de su Majestad y de Némesis. Harán lo que deban hacer. Acabarán con el reino de la Tierra…  
-¡Jamás harán tal cosa! - Negó Idina con rotundidad.- Les contaré la historia de mi familia y entonces comprenderán. Todos lo harán…  
-Pobrecita Idina.- Replicó el Sabio con tintes de burla.- La pobre mujer que se volvió loca. No dejaré que trastornes a tus hijas con esos disparates.- Sentenció con tono ahora amenazador.-  
-No estoy loca, maldito. Y no me lo podrás impedir. Cuando mi marido vuelva.- Trató de responder ella con valentía.- Entonces…  
-Tu marido… ¿ese que te abandonó hace ya tantos años? Descuida, no volverá. Ha sido destruido por las guerreras del espacio exterior. Si, pobre Idina. Y tus hijas viajarán al pasado…Lo harán dentro de unos años, y esta vez terminarán lo que empezamos. ¡Míralas! Podrás sentirte orgullosa de ellas. Las educaste muy bien…

 

De entre la capucha de aquel individuo refulgieron dos ascuas rojizas a modo de ojos. Idina no podía sustraerse a esa mirada que la impregnaba de miedo y odio. Podía ver a sus niñas crecer y convertirse en bellas mujeres, pero con la mirada cargada de iniquidad y medias lunas oscuras con los picos hacia abajo dibujadas sobre sus frentes. Atacaban y mataban sin piedad. Luchando contra unas chicas vestidas de trajes cortos y minifaldas. Estas extrañas guerreras finalmente vencían, matando sin contemplaciones una a una a sus hijas.

-¡Noo! Eso no pasó.- Gritaba Idina llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Ellas no son así! Nunca lo fueron.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Sí que sucedió.- Fue lo otro lo que jamás ocurrió. ¡Lo que nunca pasará!…La Luna Negra triunfará, y ellas se sacrificarán como vulgares fichas de ajedrez de una partida mucho mayor… Entonces la nada y la muerte prevalecerán…eternamente…

 

Idina no sabía qué hacer, la sugestión de ese ente era terrible, chillaba en agonía tratando de no ver aquello en su mente. Pero era incapaz de evitarlo, incluso cuando cerraba los ojos. Al fin se desmayó…

-¡Pobre loca!- Se rio el Sabio para sentenciar burlón.- Nadie creerá ni una palabra de lo que digas. Ni tan siquiera tus propias hijas…

 

Ahora se regocijaba en ese recuerdo. La madre de las Ayakashi acabó totalmente trastornada. Su propio esposo había puesto tierra de por medio. Siendo poco después aniquilado por el mismo Sabio que hizo sabotear su nave para culpar a las guerreras del espacio exterior. Al hilo de eso se jactaba…en voz alta, pese a que, o precisamente porque no había nadie más para escucharle…

-Y además ordené atentar contra Némesis y sus lunas y contra el Rey Endimión de la Tierra. Luego usé a mis agentes para crear la necesaria confusión entre ellos y mandé un anónimo advirtiendo de que un individuo que obedecía a Diamante intentaría matarle. Pero lo más divertido fue envenenar tanto al rey como a la reina de Némesis y que, aunque Coraíon lo descubriese, no pudiera alertar al estúpido de su hijo. Mis sicarios lo han hecho todo según mis planes y el poder del Cristal Negro que también corrompe sus almas y el influjo de todos mis artilugios que han deformado sus sentidos de la realidad, les impedirán darse cuenta de nada que no sea lo que yo deseé. La única que es capaz de escapar a mi sugestión es esa maldita Serenity. Pero también caerá. Si no es ahora, en el pasado ¡Si, Gran Fantasma de la Muerte! Señor de la nada y del olvido eterno. - Exclamó triunfante - ¡Ya está todo listo para preparar tu ansiada llegada!

 

Así, ajenos a todo esto, los expedicionarios aparecieron sobre los cielos de Tokio de fines del siglo veinte. Rubeus se materializó en el puente de control de la nave y tras él lo hicieron una tras otra las cuatro hermanas, dedicando curiosas miradas a la ciudad por las ventanillas de la nave. Estaban expectantes, deseosos y dispuestos a comenzar su misión. Poco sabían ninguno de ellos lo que el destino iba a depararles...pero eso pertenece a otra larga historia que a su tiempo será contada.


	8. Del descenso a los infiernos a unas nuevas vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la batalla final contra los demonios el príncipe Diamante quiere recuperar a Esmeralda y darle otra oportunidad. ¿Podrá conseguirlo?.

Roy miró hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos se veían algunos de los edificios de la periferia de la ciudad, humeantes todavía. Desde luego habría mucho trabajo para reconstruirlo todo. Seguramente muchas vidas se habrían perdido y pese a todos los esfuerzos de él, sus compañeros, las guerreras y los que Tom y las chicas hubieran hecho, no se habría podido impedir que esos malditos demonios y sus secuaces sembrasen el pánico entre las personas inocentes. Pero eso no era culpa de los que lucharon para destruir el mal. Y lo que contaba es que, finalmente, aunque fuera a costa de gran sufrimiento y dolor, habían triunfado. La Tierra se había salvado.

\- Ahora sólo espero que entre todos seamos capaces de volver a levantar la ciudad.- Suspiró pensando en voz alta. -  
\- Si, todos unidos seguro que lo logramos. Pero ahora estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Petz. Y seguro que tú querrás ir junto a Bertie.- Le respondió Zafiro queriendo quitar de la cabeza de su amigo el agridulce sabor que le producían aquellas reflexiones. -¿No es cierto amigo?  
\- Si- convino su compañero con una sonrisa y dejando aparte los demás pensamientos. - ¡Vamos a buscarlas muchachos! ¡Seguro que se quedarán de piedra al vernos!

 

Zafiro asintió con ganas y se dispuso a volar, él iba a hacer lo propio pero por el contrario Diamante no se movió. Había estado muy callado durante ese rato, sumido en sus propias reflexiones y fue Roy el que le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

\- Id vosotros. - Les dijo el príncipe saliendo de su mutismo al fin - , yo no voy a acompañaros.  
-¿Por qué no amigo? - Le inquirió Roy sorprendido. - ¿No deseas venirte con nosotros?  
\- Hay una persona a la que debo buscar.- Respondió con aire pensativo - alguien que me quiso una vez y a quien no supe corresponder...  
\- Se trata de Esmeralda, ¿verdad hermano? - Afirmó Zafiro, a lo que el aludido asintió lentamente. - Pero ella murió - objetó su hermano menor con pesar al añadir - y según nos explicó el mago cuando llegamos al Cielo fue sumida en el abismo de los que deben purgar sus culpas.  
\- Landar me dijo que si hay alguien dispuesto a dar amor a los que allí sufren, estos pueden salvarse.- Repuso Diamante con voz queda. - Vosotros tenéis dos chicas maravillosas que os esperan, yo no tenía a nadie. Ahora que sé lo que ella sentía por mí, haré todo lo posible por rescatarla de ese horrible lugar. Se lo debo y si lo consigo quizás podamos comenzar de nuevo. No sé si la amaré de veras o solo será un intenso afecto. Pero por lo menos sé que ella sí me quiso sinceramente y solo por ello merece la pena intentarlo. Y sobre todo, quiero decirle que lo siento.

Roy sonrió entonces, posando una afectuosa mano sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero.

\- Entiendo que gané la apuesta.

 

Su amigo sonrió y tuvo que asentir despacio para confesar.

-Y desde luego que no me gusta reconocerlo.- Admitió.-  
-¿Qué apuesta?- Quiso saber Zafiro.-  
-Es una larga historia. Si Dios quiere cuando regrese ya te la contaré, hermano.- Replicó el interpelado.-  
-Iremos contigo para ayudarte.- Se brindó Roy, con el asentimiento inmediato de Zafiro. Ninguno pensaba dejar a su compañero y hermano respectivamente en la estacada de aquella difícil prueba. - Déjanos ver a las chicas y te acompañaremos a donde haga falta.  
\- No amigo. Sé que los dos lo decís de corazón.- Sonrió Diamante agradecido y sin embargo objetando. - Pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sólo.- Y sin más fue él quien se elevó en el aire despidiéndose. - Hasta pronto y gracias por todo. Cuando la rescate os buscaré y celebraremos el triunfo todos juntos. Os lo prometo.   
\- ¡Diamante, ten cuidado! – Pudo decir su emocionado hermano con un susurro.- 

 

Sin embargo el interpelado captó aquellas palabras para añadir instantes antes de irse. 

\- Lo tendré.- Le aseguró éste esbozando ahora una gran sonrisa y declarando. - Debí hacerlo antes, pero te pido disculpas por todas mis equivocaciones pasadas. Zafiro… perdóname por no haber sido siempre el hermano mayor que debí ser. Yo os arrastré a todos a esto y lamento que tuvieseis que pagarlo por mí. Buena suerte y sé feliz con Petz. Lo mereces.  
\- No fue solo culpa tuya… - Le rebatió su hermano aunque el príncipe no le dejó terminar. -  
\- Me alegro mucho de haber encontrado un buen amigo además de un hermano. Cuídate tú también. - Y antes de que los otros pudieran tratar de replicar Diamante concluyó con un tono más jovial. -Y no se os ocurra montar ninguna de esas fiestas de las que tanto habla Roy sin mí ni Esmeralda.  
\- Descuida principito, os estaremos esperando para probar el karaoke. - Le aseguró el interpelado elevando un pulgar. – ¡Y te va a tocar cantar!…

 

Diamante sonrió por última vez y se elevó rápidamente entre las nubes. Voló hacia el cielo de nuevo, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Recordando con amargura algunos episodios pasados. Como la última conversación en grupo que tuviera con sus amigos antes de esa gran batalla. En ella, todos confesaron al resto lo que realmente les lastraba. Pensaba en cuando intervino él…

-Ahora me toca a mí.- Declaró.- Y mi hermano tiene razón. No es nada fácil. Nunca lo ha sido para mí reconocer que estaba totalmente equivocado.- Añadió con pesar en su tono.- Siempre he sido muy orgulloso. Soberbio incluso. Y eso hizo que arrastrase a todos mis súbditos a la ruina…

 

Zafiro quiso decir algo para rebatir aquello, sin embargo Roy posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico para que no lo hiciera. Éste comprendió. Su hermano debía sacar todo eso fuera…Así Diamante prosiguió.

-No pasa ni un solo instante sin que deje de lamentarlo. Y lo que es peor. Y coincido con Ail. Traté de robarle el corazón a Serenity por la fuerza. Intenté incluso abusar de ella, bueno, de la Guerrera Luna, cuando la capturé en mi palacio.

 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Pero no dijeron nada. El príncipe prosiguió.

-Afortunadamente alguien me lo impidió…No sé quién sería pero ojalá pudiera darle las gracias.  
-Yo sé quién fue.- Afirmó Zafiro interviniendo esta vez.-   
-¿Fuiste tú?- Se asombró Diamante.-  
-No hermano. Fue ella. Esmeralda…  
-¿Esmeralda?- Repitió su interlocutor con mayor sorpresa todavía.- Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Claro!, esa energía oscura que me cegó.- Musitó atónito.-  
-Ella te amaba. Te quiso siempre. Y aunque corrompido, su amor todavía era lo bastante fuerte como para no quererte ver en brazos de otra mujer.- Le comentó Zafiro confesando a su vez.- Yo le dije que también odiaba a la Guerrera Luna, porque pensaba entonces que, por culpa de tu obsesión hacia ella, nuestros planes se habían malogrado. De haberla matado en el pasado habríamos triunfado de inmediato. Sin embargo, Esmeralda estaba celosa de tu amor hacia la reina Serenity. Solo eso le importaba.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó su contertulio bajando la mirada.- Era una muchacha alegre y tímida cuando llegó a la corte. Mamá la quería como a una hija y ella adoraba a nuestra madre. Yo fui lo bastante estúpido como para no llegar a darme cuenta. Mamá siempre me hablaba muy bien de Esmeralda. Ella sí que lo sabía. La pobre muchacha incluso me regaló las semillas de mis flores favoritas. Antes de mi viaje a la Tierra.- Remató con voz queda.- Luego todo cambió.  
-Cuando triunfemos podrás darle las gracias y enmendar aquello.- Quiso animarle Roy.- Nunca es tarde amigo. Seguro que te sigue queriendo.

 

No obstante su compañero movió la cabeza con tristeza en la mirada y repuso.

-Por desgracia para mí eso es imposible. Ella murió. –Suspiró tratando de dominar su pesar y continuar, en tanto confesaba.- Vosotros me dais envidia amigos. Vuestras chicas están ahí, aguardándoos. Pero yo solo podré lamentar mi ceguera. Y no la que me apartó de la Serenity del pasado. Fui un canalla entonces. Un fatuo totalmente lleno de mí mismo. Y por supuesto empeñado únicamente en cumplir con mi ridícula venganza. Tan estúpida como injusta.  
-No seas tan duro contigo hermano. Por favor.- Le pidió Zafiro sintiendo lástima por él.- Deja de castigarte así.

 

Ahora su interlocutor le sonrió débilmente posando una mano sobre la barba de su contertulio y diciendo con consternación.

-Siempre fuiste la voz de la razón. Nunca te tomé lo suficientemente en serio. Me creía infalible y cargado de verdad en todo lo que hacía. Y ya ves… a dónde nos he conducido.   
-Escucha hermano.- Le respondió su interlocutor con tono firme y decidido ahora.- Puede que quizás esto no haga regresar a Esmeralda. Ni a nadie de nuestra familia. Pero podrás compensar con creces todos tus errores. Por lo que dijiste una vez, te sacrificaste por salvar a la Guerrera Luna. Ahora volverás con nosotros y salvaremos la misma Tierra que un día quisimos destruir. El hogar de nuestros antepasados.  
-Si.- Convino Diamante.- Y yo me he dejado esta perilla como símbolo de una madurez que he tardado en alcanzar. Que imbécil fui… ¡Qué imbécil!- Sollozó de pronto tapándose los ojos con una mano, tratando de detener las lágrimas sin lograrlo.-

 

Los demás le brindaron miradas de apoyo y tristeza. En esta ocasión fue Nephrite quien le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tratar de alentarle.

-Todos lo fuimos. Cada uno de una forma. Tu hermano tiene razón. No te castigues más, amigo.  
-Te comprendemos muy bien.- Añadió Ail.- Ninguno hemos sido precisamente unos santos.  
-Somos un equipo, somos compañeros.- Intervino asimismo Roy.- Y nos hemos ganado la redención.  
-Aun no.- Pudo decir el príncipe ya recobrado.- Todavía tenemos que patearles el culo a esos desgraciados…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Roy quién no tardó en replicar.

-Así me gusta. Ya empiezas a hablar como una persona normal. Y no como un principito estirado.

 

Diamante le miró y sonrió sintiéndose agradecido. Lo mismo hizo después hacia el resto de sus amigos. No tardó en extender su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta. Enseguida Roy puso la suya encima, y después Nephrite, Ail y Zafiro.

-Sea lo que sea lo que nos deba suceder, pase lo que pase. Siempre unidos.- Sentenció el alien.-  
-Y si alguno no lograse sobrevivir el resto continuará y realizará sus sueños y los de los camaradas caídos. – Añadió Zafiro.-  
-Así sea.- Convino su hermano.-  
-Mantened la fe. ¡Ya lo sabéis!- Les recordó Roy aportando algo de desenfado a ese emotivo momento.- ¡Vamos a vencer! Unbend, unbreakable, unbroken, o como el cabo Jones decía, los elegidos, los orgullosos, los capullos.  
-No lo dudes compañero.- Repuso Nephrite con una sonrisa y el asentimiento de todos.-

 

Sonrió de nuevo al rememorar eso. Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a unos grandes amigos, además de compañeros. Ahora deseaba hacer lo que pudiera por enmendarse por entero. Quizás fuera una esperanza absurda. O algo imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo. De modo que llegó nuevamente al Cielo allí volvió a pedirle consejo al mago. 

-¡Landar! ¿Estás ahí?- Quiso saber.- ¿Podría verte, por favor?

 

Por suerte no tuvo que aguardar demasiado. A su lado apareció el anciano acercándose hacia Diamante, vestido con una túnica blanca y empuñando un largo bastón.

\- Celebro ver que tú y tus compañeros habéis salido triunfantes. Me alegro de volver a verte.- Le saludó Landar visiblemente satisfecho. -  
\- He venido por aquello que me dijiste antes de la batalla, ¿era verdad? - Le inquirió éste con visible interés. – Mi hermano Zafiro me contó algo parecido.  
\- Si, lo era, deseas saber más ¿verdad? - Adivinó el mago. -  
-¿Es cierto que ella me amaba? ¿Es cierto que murió por mí? - Preguntó Diamante muy inquieto y atónito al tiempo. -

 

El mago asintió lentamente y le explicó:

\- Ella estaba enamorada de ti desde que era una niña, cuando su padre la presentó al tuyo en la corte de Némesis. Luego tú la ignoraste cuando conociste a la Reina Serenity. Esmeralda lo soportó con abnegación mientras cuidaba de tu madre, pero después apareció el enviado del mal.  
\- El hombre Sabio - repuso Diamante entre reflexivo y conteniendo su ira. - ¡Maldito!  
\- Si, el fue el causante de vuestro maléfico comportamiento. Indujo a vuestras almas al odio contra la Reina Serenity y la Tierra. Y ella cambió.  
\- Ahora recuerdo cuando conocí a Esmeralda.- Repuso Diamante cabizbajo y con un gran sentimiento de culpa. -Ella era una jovencita alegre y su padre uno de los hombres más nobles de mi mundo, tanto por su cargo y título, como por su personalidad. Mi padre le tenía en alta estima.  
\- Así es, pero la pureza de alma de esa pobre chica fue corrompida por el mal, cayó en la trampa del hombre Sabio y no supo salir...  
\- Pero ¿por qué no está aquí? Nosotros pudimos redimirnos, ¿por qué ella no? - Quiso saber él, extrañado. -  
\- Verás, - le explicó el mago tras un breve silencio - cuando vosotros moristeis fuisteis a un plano astral inferior a purgar vuestras culpas, de eso ya no te acuerdas pues se borró de tu memoria. Por fortuna, al morir tanto tú, como tu hermano Zafiro, Nephrite y Ail, lo hicisteis de forma noble. Llegasteis a ver que estabais equivocados y os arrepentisteis de vuestro proceder anterior. Vuestras almas pudieron ser reclamadas aquí. Cuando Roy murió y llegó hasta mí, fuisteis elegidos para terminar de redimiros luchando por el bien. Pero – y ahora fue Landar el que miró cabizbajo al revelar a su interlocutor. - Esmeralda para su desgracia murió con mucho odio e ira, su alma fue corrompida por las maldades que provocó el Hombre Sabio. No pudo alcanzar ese mismo purgatorio, como vosotros lo llamáis. Su alma descendió por un pozo eterno de negrura y sufrimiento. Allí estará hasta que se purifique, después trascenderá a la Eternidad.  
\- Y. ¿No podré recuperarla? Quiero darle una nueva oportunidad, como vosotros me la disteis a mí. Sé que se lo debo - Declaró Diamante resuelto a ello. -

 

Landar parecía estar poco seguro, pero, tras meditar unos instantes comentó de forma algo dubitativa.

\- Podría existir una posibilidad, si ella continúa en las profundidades del abismo. Pero si ya se ha purificado y ha trascendido su alma, no podrás lograrlo.  
-¿Lo ha hecho ya? ¿Ha trascendido?- preguntó Diamante aún más inquieto. -  
\- Espera un momento.- Landar pareció concentrarse, mirando hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, al fin contestó. - No, aún no. Todavía le queda mucho que purgar, eliminó todo el odio que la poseía, pero ahora está empezando a comprender todo lo malo que hizo. Es una carga muy pesada para su espíritu y de seguro que estará sufriendo mucho.  
-¡Tengo que sacarla de allí como sea!- dijo Diamante todavía más decididamente. -Tienes que decirme cómo puedo hacerlo. ¡Por favor!  
\- Todo pasará por la capacidad de tu amor. Eso es lo único que puede salvarla.  
-¿Mi amor?...yo siempre la he querido, quizás nunca supe demostrárselo, pero quiero salvarla. Ya te he dicho que se lo debo. Iré enseguida a donde haga falta.- Afirmó el joven. -  
\- Ten en cuenta que una deuda de gratitud y el amor no son la misma cosa joven príncipe. – Le advirtió el mago sentenciando. – De nada te serviría el llegar hasta ella si de verdad no la amas.

 

Diamante quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Quizás el mago tenía razón en eso. Él apreciaba mucho a Esmeralda, al menos en aquella época en la que ambos eran unos muchachos y ella cuidaba de su madre, la reina Amatista. Pero no podía asegurar que aquello fuera realmente amor. Aunque alguna vez, cuando estuvo con ella a solas si llegó a sentir algo especial. Recordó eso también…Una tarde en palacio. Él había terminado sus clases y se dirigía a visitar a su madre. La reina estaba sentada en un banco del jardín, aprovechando la escasa claridad de su mundo.

-Madre.- Saludó él.-

 

La aludida sonrió enseguida. Se alegró sin duda de que su hijo fuera a visitarla. Su delicada salud no la permitía abandonar su habitación más que en contadas ocasiones. Esa tarde se sentía mejor.

-¿Qué tal tus clases, hijo?  
-Aburridas.- Suspiró él haciéndola reír.-

 

Aunque enseguida aquello le provocó a la soberana un acceso de tos. Diamante corrió a buscar agua y se la llevó a su madre. Ella bebió sintiéndose mejor.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el chico.-

Aunque Amatista enseguida le tomó de una mano para afirmar con una sonrisa.

-No tienes porqué. Soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo o con tu hermano. ¡Mis joyas más preciadas! un Diamante y un Zafiro que son realmente valiosos, no como las piedras que llevan esos nombres.

 

El chico sonrió a su vez, halagado y contento por ver así a su madre. Sin embargo ella, se percató antes que el joven de otra presencia, para añadir con jovialidad.

-Sin olvidar otra joya que aprecio mucho.   
-Majestad, Alteza. - Saludó entonces una voz femenina.- Buenas tardes.

 

El chico se giró hacia la fuente de la misma y vio a Esmeralda. La camarera mayor de su madre e hija del Duque de Green. Enseguida esa muchacha hizo una marcada inclinación. Entre sus manos traía además algo que acercó a la soberana, añadiendo con alegría.

-Las he encontrado, majestad. Las flores de jazmín que me pedisteis. Las trasplanté a esta maceta. No quise arrancarlas…  
-Hiciste muy bien.- Sonrió su interlocutora, declarando.- Las flores han de estar vivas para que podamos admirar toda su belleza.  
-¿Son las que yo planté?- Quiso saber Diamante.-

 

Aunque eso hizo ruborizar a esa chica, que se apresuró a decir apurada.

-Perdonadme Alteza, es que quise traérselas a vuestra madre para que pudiera tenerlas más cerca…

 

No obstante el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa asintiendo con aprobación. Enseguida repuso con amabilidad.

-Ha sido un detalle muy bonito. Y una buena idea. Te lo agradezco mucho.

 

La aludida, visiblemente colorada, no respondió, bajando la mirada hacia esa maceta.

-¿Por qué no vais los jóvenes a buscar algo de comer? La tarde está muy agradable y me gustaría compartir una taza de té y algunos sándwiches con vosotros.  
-Enseguida lo dispongo todo Señora.- Repuso Esmeralda.-  
-Espera, te ayudaré.- Afirmó Diamante.-

 

La chica le miró con sorpresa incluso parecía sentirse cohibida y algo azorada al añadir.

-Pero Alteza, vos sois el príncipe. No os corresponden esos trabajos.   
-Me corresponde hacer feliz a mi madre. Y ayudar a una chica tan bonita y tan amable como tú.- Contestó él con naturalidad.-

 

Ahora sí que esa pobre muchacha estaba totalmente roja. Sonreía entre nerviosa y entusiasmada. Sin atrever a cruzar su mirada con la de él. Diamante enseguida se hizo con una mesa y unas sillas. Esmeralda se ocupó de traer el té y algo de comer y así los tres disfrutaron de una tarde muy agradable…

-Aquellos fueron buenos momentos.- Rememoraba el chico.- Y creo que entonces, algo en ella me atraía…y no solo su belleza física. Tenía bondad en su corazón.

 

Por desgracia, la corrupción a la que le expuso el Hombre Sabio y su posterior obsesión por la Reina Serenity, impidieron que el joven comprobase si aquello era verdadero amor.

-Si al menos tuviera una oportunidad de estar junto a ella una vez más para saberlo. – Se dijo el príncipe en modo reflexivo. - Creo que sería capaz de sentir amor por ella, sí. Estoy seguro. Podría salvarla. – Agregó ahora con más seguridad. -  
-No es tan sencillo Diamante. No puedes llegar allí por tu cuenta. Para empezar, no sabrías como ir. También necesitas fortalecer tu poder espiritual, sólo podrás usar la fuerza del espíritu una vez estés dentro.- Objetó su interlocutor.-  
-¿Me enseñarás Landar para que yo pueda hacerlo?  
-No- repuso el mago que negó con la cabeza. - Yo no...Pero hay en la Tierra un hombre que pertenece a la clase de lo que llamáis chamanes, está en Norteamérica.- Le dio a Diamante un rumbo a seguir en tanto le comentaba. - Así llegarás a él. Mira en la punta de la roca más alta. Sigue sus enseñanzas, yo le avisaré por sueños de quién eres y lo que te lleva hasta su presencia. Te deseo toda la suerte y te doy mi bendición. Deberás tener mucho valor pues lo que te espera será aun mucho peor que los peligros a los que has tenido que enfrentarte. Espero que triunfes en tu empeño.  
-Gracias Landar, te aseguro que no volveré sin ella.- Prometió Diamante. -

 

Se despidió de su mentor y voló sin descanso hasta llegar a una alineación de grandes picachos graníticos, en una región desértica. Siguiendo las instrucciones del mago se dirigió hacia el más elevado, en él distinguió la cumbre y allí, en una diminuta luz que era, supuso él, una hoguera. Bajó y confirmó su impresión. Junto a un gran fuego, sentado con las piernas cruzadas un hombre de avanzada edad meditaba. Era de piel tostada por el sol y arrugada. Con lacios cabellos que le llegaban hasta los hombros, entre grises y blancos.

\- Oiga señor- le dijo Diamante tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Podría usted ayudarme?- no hubo respuesta. - Por favor, - insistió con más rotundidad.- ¿Me está oyendo?

 

Pese a elevar su tono de voz el hombre seguía sin responder. Aparentemente Diamante no existía para él, el muchacho comenzó a impacientarse.

-Oiga amigo, no he venido aquí para observar como se echa la siesta.- Se giró dispuesto para marcharse diciéndose en voz alta. - Puede que me haya equivocado al venir aquí.  
\- La juventud es impaciente- respondió al fin el anciano, saliendo de su mutismo para sentenciar. - Deberás tener más templanza, mi joven amigo.

 

El muchacho suspiró aliviado y pasando por alto esa especie de reproche se apresuró a matizar con educada amabilidad.

-Lamento importunarle. Vengo de parte de… - No obstante, ese hombre alargó un delgado y tostado brazo sarmentoso y le interrumpió afirmando. -  
\- Lo sé, quién eres y el porqué de tú venida, me fue revelado en sueños. Te lo diré solamente una vez. La labor que tendrás ante ti será dura y peligrosa, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?...  
\- Si, lo estoy, de otro modo no habría llegado hasta aquí- replicó el interpelado realmente convencido para presentarse. - Soy Diamante, príncipe de Némesis, ¿cuál es su nombre, anciano?  
\- Me llamo Nube Alta, soy un chamán y un hombre santo entre los míos. Conozco los caminos del Más Allá y puedo guiarte por la senda de lo desconocido, pero antes de hacerlo deberás aprender a tomar el camino del Espíritu.  
\- Sí, eso ya me lo han dicho- contestó Diamante que inquirió de seguido con tono algo impaciente. -¿Tardaré mucho en conseguirlo?..  
\- Eso sólo dependerá de ti, de como seas capaz de controlar a tu propio espíritu.- Fue la respuesta del viejo. -  
\- No creo que me resulte muy difícil, observe.- Le pidió el joven que se concentró levantando esquirlas de piedra con su energía. -¿Ha visto? Tengo mucha fuerza, he vencido a un demonio muy poderoso y ya sé lo que es entrenarme duramente.- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia. -

 

Nube Alta no parecía en absoluto impresionado. Se limitó a mirarle y movió la cabeza con desaprobación. El muchacho quedó desconcertado, entonces el anciano Chamán le dijo con tinte resignado.

\- Te va a costar bastante, tú sólo utilizas tu fuerza material, pero nada tiene que ver la fortaleza física, ni siquiera la mental, con la espiritual. Estás demasiado atado al mundo físico...deberás aprender a verlo todo con los ojos de tu espíritu.  
\- Muy bien - convino Diamante resuelto a ello. - Dígame lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.  
\- Por lo pronto debes bajar de aquí, ya hace frío- repuso el anciano con una tenue sonrisa aflorando entre sus pétreas facciones. -  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué bajemos? Pero, ¡tengo prisa por empezar!, puede que no me quede mucho tiempo.- Objetó Diamante cada vez más impaciente. -  
\- Yo no he dicho que bajemos- le corrigió estoicamente aquel viejo para repetir con tono monocorde- he dicho que tú vas a bajar. Yo iré algo más tarde, debo preparar algunas cosas...  
\- Esta bien- contestó Diamante de mala gana para añadir - ¿Pero no tarde mucho, eh?..

 

El anciano no respondió, su contertulio se elevó en el aire y descendió junto al picacho. Al pie de éste, en un verde valle, se levantaban bastantes tiendas con forma cónica, supuso que era el poblado del mago. Para su sorpresa, unos cuantos hombres y mujeres ataviados con el típico atuendo de indios le estaban esperando. Dos jóvenes muchachas le tomaron de las manos y entre sonrisas le llevaron al interior de una de las tiendas donde le dieron de cenar carne y bastante leche.

\- Son ustedes muy gentiles. Esto está muy bueno - admitió Diamante mientras masticaba un trozo, dado que además se moría de hambre. - ¿Qué carne es?  
\- De búfalo, mezclada con serpiente- respondió una de las mujeres para añadir con entusiasmo. -Deliciosa ¿verdad?

 

El invitado siguió masticando más despacio, su propio entusiasmo por la cena se había disipado. Sin desear ofender a aquellas amables gentes tragó como pudo lo que le quedaba y al terminar preguntó a sus anfitriones por el Chamán. Pero ninguno supo responderle, nadie le había visto. Por fin, cansado tras la jornada, el muchacho se acostó y se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, le despertó un suave zarandeo, abrió los ojos y vio a Nube Alta.

\- Vamos joven, debemos comenzar con tu preparación...  
-¿Dónde se metió ayer?,- le preguntó Diamante mientras se desperezaba. - En fin,- se respondió a sí mismo pues el viejo no despegó los labios. - Debió de estar bajando por ese picacho durante toda la noche, tendría que haberle bajado yo. Bueno, vamos para allá otra vez.

 

Diamante salió de la tienda, junto a él estaba Nube Alta, empequeñecido sobremanera ante la gran estatura del príncipe. Sin embargo, indiferente a eso, el chamán miraba hacia arriba en dirección a la cima de la colina.

\- Deje que le suba y ahorraremos tiempo, abuelo - se ofreció el chico con tono condescendiente -...  
\- No te preocupes por mí, sube tú, todo está ya dispuesto para comenzar- replicó el anciano con serena sobriedad. – Allí te aguardaré…  
\- ¡Qué me aguardará! ¡Oiga, va usted a tardar una eternidad en subir ahí otra vez! - objetó Diamante que parecía perder la paciencia por segundos. -  
\- La Eternidad a veces puede estar contenida en un instante, joven, y un sólo segundo puede ser a veces eterno. - Replicó el Chaman con su ya característico tono monocorde. -  
\- Vale, luego nos vemos, subiré hasta arriba y me dormiré un rato mientras le espero.- Repuso Diamante con un tono de resignada ironía.- 

 

Después subió volando hacia la cumbre con gran velocidad, tan sólo tardó unos segundos en alcanzar su destino, pero al llegar no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía

-Pero ¿qué demonios?

 

El chamán estaba allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, avivando el fuego. Diamante se acercó despacio como si fuera una visión que se desvanecería de un momento a otro, pero el anciano le dijo con reposada tranquilidad.

\- Te dije que debes dejarte guiar por el camino del espíritu. Ésta era la primera lección de todas. Ahora, ¿prestarás atención a lo que te enseñe?  
\- Sí, claro- asintió su interlocutor auténticamente asombrado, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar. -¿Cómo lo ha hecho?...  
\- Tú lo harás también- sonrió de nuevo el anciano. - Ahora veamos.

 

Y sin más sacó una gran perola que puso al fuego, de una pequeña bolsita extrajo unas hierbas que introdujo en ella, añadió agua de una cazuela de barro cercana y comenzó a entonar unos cánticos en su lengua. Diamante se sentó junto a él imitando su postura y tras unos momentos de escucharle dijo con un tono de profunda reflexión.

\- Va a mostrarme un conjuro ritual para atravesar las dimensiones espirituales ¿verdad? Por favor, cante más despacio para que pueda aprenderme las palabras...

 

El chaman seguía imperturbable, al mismo ritmo machacón y su improvisado aprendiz se esforzó tratando de repetir las mismas sílabas que el viejo. De todos modos pasó un buen rato y no parecía ocurrir nada anormal. Entonces el anciano se hizo con una bolsa que vertió en la cazuela, levantándose una gran nube de vapor.

\- Ya hemos conjurado a los espíritus ¿verdad?- afirmó Diamante esperanzado. -  
-¿Qué espíritus?- le inquirió el anciano mirándolo como si el chico estuviese loco. -  
\- Pues esos que salen del cazo- señaló el chico hacia aquella nube vaporosa. - Los veo, ¿a que no se esperaba que pudiese hacerlo tan pronto, eh?- sonrió con gesto triunfal. -

 

Pero el viejo movió la cabeza y rebatió con un tinte más jovial del empleado hasta entonces.

\- Esto es el vapor de los macarrones, yo tengo mucha hambre. Ayer no cené preparando los ingredientes, ahora voy a comer, ¿te apetece acompañarme? Creo que a ti el hambre te produce alucinaciones, muchacho.

 

Diamante se cayó de culo al suelo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Pero, pero - pudo decir el atónito príncipe mientras se recuperaba de aquel patinazo. - Entonces... ¿A qué venían esos cánticos? ¿Eh?..  
\- Tenía ganas de cantar, antigua canción que aprendí de muchacho. Habla de lo bellas que son las chicas bañándose en el río ¿De verdad quieres aprenderla?..- Inquirió divertido el chaman a lo que Diamante se volvió a caer otra vez. – Te la enseñaré…  
\- No gracias- repuso mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la arena para preguntar con desconfiada contrariedad. - Oiga ¿me está tomando el pelo?...  
\- Nada de eso, eres tú el que te engañas porque quieres engañarte. Debes ver la realidad como es, ese es el primer paso para poder utilizar el camino del espíritu. Olvida tu imaginación o la opinión que tengas de las cosas...ellas son lo que son, no lo que tú deseas o creas que sean- y la expresión pétrea del anciano se relajó mientras ofrecía a su joven discípulo un plato de macarrones. - ¿Quieres probar? Ya están listos.  
\- Bueno, por lo menos comeré algo, gracias...- Probó un poco y exclamó bastante complacido -¡Oiga, están muy buenos!...  
\- También te enseñaré la receta si tenemos tiempo- replicó Nube Alta. -  
-¿No tendrá parmesano?,- inquirió Diamante con tono esperanzado pero el chamán ignoró ese comentario. -

 

Al fin dieron buena cuenta de los macarrones, tras limpiar los platos y lo demás, y dormir la siesta, el Chaman le dijo al chico que aguardaba sentado sus indicaciones.

\- Ahora quítate la camisa- su pupilo pareció dudar pero se levantó y lo hizo. Acto seguido recibió una nueva instrucción. - Siéntate como yo.- Diamante volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. -

 

El anciano tomó algunas pinturas y con ellas dibujó unas marcas esotéricas sobre el pecho y los brazos del joven, éste trató de oponerse mientras objetaba no sin algo de sorna.

\- Oiga, ¿se puede saber que está haciendo?, no creo que decorarme como a un jarrón vaya a abrir mi espíritu, ¿o es que ahora se trata de una crema bronceadora para el sol?  
\- Debes dejarme hacer o de lo contrario no podré ayudarte.- Le respondió pacientemente el anciano continuando con sus dibujos. -  
\- Está bien, ¿que he de hacer ahora? - Preguntó Diamante resignado. -  
\- Debes dejarme terminar, aún tardaremos unas horas....  
-¿Qué? – El muchacho trató de protestar pero decidió armarse de paciencia, aunque algo le inquietaba. -Oiga ¿no tendré que llenarme el cuerpo de pinchos y colgarme de un árbol sostenido por ellos para entrar en trance, verdad?..  
-¡Qué tontería!- le replicó el anciano perdiendo por unos instantes su hieratismo para inquirirle con voz sorprendida -... ¿quién te ha dicho que tengas que hacer eso?  
\- Nada, nada, cosas mías- pudo responder Diamante azorado. -

 

Y es que había recordado cuando Roy, en sus entrenamientos, le había contado algunas de las películas de indios que había visto en la Tierra.

-Si principito, había una que era genial, “El Triunfo de un Hombre llamado Caballo”. El protagonista entraba en trance por medio del dolor o algo así…  
\- ¡Menos mal que ese payaso de Roy sólo bromeaba!- pensó aliviado. -

 

Al fin, al atardecer, Nube Alta terminó de pintar a Diamante. Se dirigió a él, esta vez en un tono más solemne.

\- Ahora debes cerrar los ojos, deja fluir a tu espíritu y dime lo que veas.

 

El muchacho obedeció y se concentró, tras un buen rato seguía estando a oscuras, comenzaba a impacientarse. Nube Alta, que pareció leerle el pensamiento, le dijo a modo de ánimo.

\- No es fácil llegar hasta el propio espíritu. Debes perseverar...  
\- Lo haré.- Diamante cerró los ojos con más fuerza pero nuevamente escuchó la voz del Chaman. -  
\- No fuerces tu naturaleza, relájate, deja que fluya. Debes estar sereno y ser uno con lo que te rodea. No pienses, ni desees conseguirlo, tampoco trates de sentir nada especial...sólo déjate ir.

 

Y aunque le costó mucho al fin Diamante se relajó y dejó que su mente se pusiera en blanco. Pronto comenzó a percibir sensaciones que le eran extrañas. Luces y fulgores de un resplandor blanco, entre una brumosa neblina podían verse unas imágenes de sí mismo que parecían ir marcha atrás. Hasta llegar a su infancia. Se sintió entonces ligero y libre de preocupaciones y continuaba retrocediendo hasta volver al seno de su madre. Después, tras percibirse rodeado de una cálida oscuridad se encontró flotando en los cielos. Mirando hacia abajo vio a un gran halcón que pugnaba por salir de una especie de fangal. Movía sus alas aprisionadas en el barro y, al fin lograba librarse y remontar el vuelo. Entre aquellas nubes blancas que se dibujaban en la mente sintió una gran sensación de libertad. En su mente resonaban incluso unas voces que le cantaban a coro con los cánticos tribales de Nube Blanca.…

 

Amor devoción  
Sentir emoción

No te tengas miedo de ser débil  
No te sientas demasiado orgulloso de ser fuerte  
Solo mira en tu corazón, amigo mío.  
Será el retorno a ti mismo  
El retorno a la inocencia

Si quieres empieza a reír  
Si debes, comienza a llorar  
Sé tú mismo, no te escondas  
Solo cree en el destino

No te preocupes por lo que la gente diga  
Solo sigue tu propio camino  
No te rindas y usa la oportunidad  
De volver a la inocencia

Esto no es el principio del fin  
Es el retorno a ti mismo  
El retorno a la inocencia

(Return To Innocence, Enigma, crédito al autor)

 

Entonces el anciano le tocó un hombro y la visión se desvaneció. El hasta ese instante maravillado muchacho abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad de mala gana y lleno de curiosidad le preguntó al chamán.

-¿Qué significa eso que he visto?  
-¿Qué has visto?- respondió Nube Alta con amabilidad. -  
-¿No lo sabe?- le inquirió éste sorprendido. - Usted es el hechicero.  
\- Esa era tu visión, no la mía, cuéntame lo que has visto.- Le pidió nuevamente el anciano.-

 

Y lo hizo con tono lleno de condescendiente cordialidad. Diamante se lo contó y entonces Nube Alta le explicó.

-Eso era tu propio espíritu, volviendo a la niñez. Al momento en el que todos somos inocentes. Escapando de la oscuridad. Una vez estuvo atrapado por sentimientos negativos como la ira y el odio, pero logró liberarse y te ha elevado a una consciencia mejor.  
\- Es verdad- admitió su interlocutor - una vez estuve dominado por la maldad, pero logré redimirla.  
\- Mis antepasados lo saben. Ellos están complacidos de que tu corazón y tu espíritu vuelvan a ser nobles, te ayudarán.- Le aseguró el indio. –   
-¿Eran ellos los que me cantaban esa canción?- Inquirió el chico.-  
-Esos eran ellos y también los tuyos. Todos aquellos que te han precedido. Aunque en tu caso es algo raro. Es como si no estuvieran aquí aun. Y a la vez están a tu lado.- Musitó el chamán.-  
-Quizás se deba a que yo mismo he viajado en el tiempo.- Comentó Diamante.-   
-Puede ser.- Concedió su contertulio.-  
-¿Y ese ave? ¿Soy yo?- Se interesó el muchacho.-  
-Es tu animal totémico, el Halcón. En él se concentran las virtudes de la clarividencia y los mensajes del espíritu. También puedes tener el recuerdo de vidas pasadas. Todo eso te ayudará a superar esta prueba.

 

Esto animó a su pupilo que decidió confiar ya por completo en ese extraño viejo. De este modo, pasaron unos pocos días. Diamante aprendió a meditar y a relajarse siguiendo las enseñanzas del Chaman que ahora sí que se sorprendía de lo rápidos progresos de su discípulo. El joven era cada vez más consciente de aquella otra realidad. Y su espíritu guardián parecía darle más entendimiento cada día. Una tarde, tras terminar los ejercicios, maestro y discípulo conversaban y el aprendiz le confesó con lamentación.

\- Me siento culpable de lo que le pasó a ella. Fui engañando por ese maldito Hombre Sabio y no le vi tal cual era, si hubiese podido descubrirle antes nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.  
\- Puedes verle ahora, con su verdadera esencia- declaró Nube Alta que se levantó e hizo un fuego, tras avivarlo de una palmada entonó un cántico que no era aquel que Diamante había escuchado en su primera sesión. El fuego cambió su color y se tornó como una llama azulada mientras su maestro le indicaba. - Concéntrate en él y observa su imagen.

 

El interpelado se concentró y pudo ver la imagen del Hombre Sabio, con su bola de cristal. Trató de sentir su energía, supuso que sería algo maligno, pero para su sorpresa no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

\- No me habré concentrado lo suficiente o habré cometido algún error - dijo algo extrañado. -  
\- Te has concentrado bien.- Le aseguró Nube Alta. -

 

El chico sintió entonces una poderosísima fuerza que trataba de atraparlo. Intentó resistirse forcejeó pero no podía evitar ser arrastrado. Parecía ir hacia la hoguera, entrar en ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Nube Alta le tocó y perdió la concentración. Cuando se dio cuenta y se rehízo algo de aquel shock estaba sentado ante el fuego que ahora ardía con normalidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Quiso saber Diamante con la voz entrecortada, no saliendo aun del todo de aquella impresión y esfuerzo. -  
\- Has conocido la autentica esencia de aquel que fuera tu enemigo. Por lo que he visto era muy fuerte y malvada. Con el adiestramiento que has tenido hasta ahora estás preparado para sentirla pero todavía te falta poder para enfrentarte a ella. Nunca pierdas la tranquilidad. Cuando entres en la dimensión del Más Allá, habrá muchos seres oscuros que tratarán de robarte el alma para aprovecharse de tu luz. No debes perder tu calma interior ni tu fuerza espiritual, eso es lo único que te protegerá...  
\- Entonces debo entrenar...aumentaré mis fuerzas espirituales...pero, ¿cómo lo haré?- Comentó el chicho con patente desasosiego.-   
\- Yo te ayudaré. Deberás meditar y tratar siempre de encontrar la autentica naturaleza de las cosas. Éstas no siempre son lo que parecen o lo que te quieren hacer creer. No fíes en lo aparente. Solo en lo que tu espíritu pueda sentir. Tampoco confíes en las promesas que te hagan. Seguramente harán lo imposible para que flaquee tu determinación. Y recuerda. Las cosas que fueron ya han sido. Ni tan siquiera las que en su momento llegarán a ser, no se pueden cambiar. El destino las ha trazado así por alguna razón.- Le advirtió el hechicero -...  
\- Si, es una lección que aprendí cuando fracasé en conquistar Cristal Tokio – Admitió él. -  
\- Hay muchos mundos, todos interconectados, muchos caminos que llevan a múltiples realidades. No se debe alterar el fino equilibrio que existe entre ambas. Debes ser consciente de eso y recordarlo siempre. No fíes en las promesas de algo sencillo. – Le aconsejó su mentor con tono grave y sereno.-

 

Diamante asintió, creía comprender a lo que el sabio anciano se refería. Se afanó en seguir las indicaciones del Chaman. Había dejado de lado su carácter algo altanero y en lugar de abordar el entrenamiento con suficiencia lo hizo cada vez con mayor humildad. Su maestro lo percibió enseguida y cada vez le sonreía con mayor frecuencia, mostrándole su aprobación. Pasaron varios días más entrenando su cuerpo y su espíritu. Meditaciones, cánticos y todo tipo de introspecciones para conocerse mejor a sí mismo. El chico pudo sentir como si todo un nuevo mundo de matices y realidades se le abriera. Ahora le daba la impresión de haber estado ciego y sordo a muchas cosas. Así continuó con crecientes avances y por fin, una noche, el anciano le preguntó a su discípulo con tono de moderada satisfacción.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti rescatar a esa muchacha?

 

Su pupilo le miró extrañado. Ahora de pronto no entendía a que venía esa pregunta. Fue a contestar del mismo modo que lo hizo con Landar, pero por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de ello calló pensativo durante unos instantes. Su maestro no le perturbó ni le volvió a insistir, y finalmente el chico pudo decir, casi sin ser él mismo quién pensara que estaba pronunciando esas palabras.

\- En realidad, creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser ayudado. Ella merece una segunda oportunidad de vivir. No creo que su espíritu estuviera destinado a este final. De alguna forma algo está mal. No debería haber sido así. Al principio no era malvada ni egoísta. Tenía mucho amor dentro de ella para ofrecer. Quiero darla la ocasión de que ilumine con él al mundo.- Sentenció de forma reflexiva, casi como si saliera de un trance. – Si, eso es. La Luz del Mundo…

 

El maestro asintió con aprobación, incluso su gesto parecía reflejar una gran dosis de respeto hacia esas palabras. De modo que le explicó al muchacho.

\- Ha sido tu espíritu el que ha hablado. Tu esencia ha sentido la suya. Has sido capaz de ver más allá de los lazos terrenales que os unían y has podido mirar dentro del alma de esa mujer.  
\- ¿Pero, cómo es posible? - Inquirió él visiblemente sorprendido. -  
\- Ya te lo dije. Cuando has sido capaz de mirar con los ojos del espíritu, has visto más allá de la apariencia. Al fin creo que ya estás preparado...te he enseñado todo lo que podía, de ahora en adelante el resto dependerá de ti. Debes partir enseguida.

 

El hechicero dispuso una gran hoguera, bastante mayor que las que había hecho hasta entonces. Después esparció unas bolsas a su alrededor y vació su contenido, huesos rituales de búfalo y otros animales, semillas de plantas y pinturas.

\- Me temo que esta vez no va a hacer macarrones - afirmó Diamante tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía al intentar concentrarse para el momento que había estado aguardando desde su llegada. – Lástima, estaban muy buenos.  
\- Ahora debes disponerte para el viaje,- le anunció el indio con solemnidad. -

 

Su alumno asintió y se despojó de su chaqueta. Nube Alta le pintó. Tardó casi un par de horas, después le dio una bolsita que colgó de su cuello, ya siendo media noche, el anciano chaman declaró.

\- Es el momento preciso. Ahora no deberás vacilar, haz lo que yo te diga... 

 

Dio una palmada y el fuego adquirió esa tonalidad azulada con llamaradas color platino, la señal de su carácter sobrenatural. Diamante vio como unas nubecillas de vapor salían de él y bailoteaban a su alrededor, se puso en guardia pero Nube Alta le tranquilizó...

\- No debes temer, son los espíritus protectores de mis antepasados que han venido para ayudarte a pasar. Recuerda esto, una vez que te introduzcas en la dimensión espiritual, será la fuerza de tu alma la que te proteja, a ti y a la mujer que quieres rescatar. También te ayudará el amuleto que te he entregado. Ten presente en todo momento que no debes fiarte de tus sentidos terrenales, sólo en lo que tu espíritu vea, y mira las cosas bajo el aspecto de su auténtica esencia. Cuando veas que la pintura sagrada que recubre tu pecho comienza a borrarse sal inmediatamente, o de lo contrario quedarás atrapado para siempre entre esas dimensiones. Ahora comienza a proyectar tu aura para pasar a través del fuego...

-¿A través del fuego?...- repitió Diamante casi como un idiota. - ¡Me quemaré!, siento el calor.  
\- Trata de ver a través de tu aura...- fue el consejo de Nube Alta que había encendido su pipa ceremonial. – Recuerda, no fíes en lo aparente.

 

El muchacho se concentró en la forma en que el chaman le había enseñado, una potente aura blanca y plateada le envolvió y pudo ver un gran agujero en lugar de la hoguera. Daba a un lugar iluminado por una luz cenital. Nube Alta azuzó las llamas.

\- Debes pasar ahora, pronto desaparecerá el efecto del hechizo...cuando tengas sujeta a tu amada yo os traeré de vuelta. Pero tú tendrás que volver a este mismo lugar, tu alma te guiará. Suerte y que los espíritus del bien y de tus ancestros te acompañen.  
\- Gracias de todo corazón por todo lo que me has enseñado, maestro. Hasta la vista.- Y el muchacho, esta vez sin dudar, se arrojó contra las llamas atravesándolas. -

 

Flotando en una vasta extensión débilmente iluminada por esa luz cenital Diamante trataba de orientarse. No sabía hacia dónde ir, todo le parecía igual, no tenía noción ni de arriba ni de abajo tampoco de derecha o izquierda. Se sentía perdido, recordando las palabras del anciano, dejó que su aura le mostrase el camino. Se dirigió hacia una especie de espiral que bajaba vertiginosamente. Parecía no tener ni rumbo ni final. A su alrededor comenzaron a condensarse formas similares a las que vio entorno a la hoguera pero estas no eran blancas y vaporosas, su tonalidad variaba ente el gris oscuro e incluso el negro.

\- ¡Son las almas sin descanso!- recordó aterrado -¡cuanto más negras más cargadas de pecado!, debo mantener mi campo energético fuerte o se apoderarán de la mía.

 

Aumentó la fuerza de su aura y recitó algunos conjuros que el anciano le había enseñado. Pudo ver como aquellas nubecillas semejaban grotescos rostros que gemían sin parar. Pese a que se le ponía la piel de gallina y un continuo escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo Diamante no desfalleció. Algunas incluso le hablaban con estridentes chillidos o con tonos guturales, poniendo a prueba su determinación.

-¡Fracasarás! ¡Vete!  
-¡Vas a morir! ¡Huye!  
-Esmeralda solo cayó en el mal por culpa de tu desamor…  
-Ella ya está condenada y te arrastrará al infierno… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Hizo oídos sordos y mantuvo su concentración. Por fin logró que esas nubes se alejasen de él. Tras un tiempo que no fue capaz de precisar, aterrizó suavemente sobre una especie de suelo fangoso llegando ante una enorme puerta cerrada que parecía imposible de abrir o derribar...

-Bueno, ya he superado la primera prueba- se dijo dándose ánimos - ahora tengo que pasar.

 

Concentró su espíritu en la puerta y pudo ver unos enormes batientes y un pomo que parecía forjado en hierro. Trató de agarrarlo para abrir, pero su mano lo atravesaba como un reflejo.

-¡Maldita sea! , debo concentrarme más.- 

 

Y lo hizo. Tras unos minutos por fin logró hacerlo tangible y pudo girarlo con suavidad, entonces los batientes de la puerta chirriaron y ésta se abrió. Cuando penetró en la siguiente estancia la puerta se cerró tras él y desapareció. Se vio rodeado de un resplandor verdoso que inundaba toda la sala. Avanzó con precaución a la espera de nuevas sorpresas, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz muy familiar.

-¿Esmeralda? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con un susurro de sorpresa e incredulidad. -  
\- Diamante, estoy aquí, acércate más y me verás.

 

El muchacho avanzó lentamente y de entre unas brumas tomó forma una silueta de mujer, al fin se hizo bien visible, ¡era Esmeralda!...vestía como él la recordaba y estaba muy hermosa. Ella se dirigía hacia él abriendo los brazos para abrazarle.

\- Diamante, has venido a buscarme, ¡que feliz soy!  
\- Esmeralda ¡por fin!...- exclamó él, bastante contento de haberla encontrado tan pronto -...  
-¡Sácame de aquí, cariño! - Le pidió ella con un gemido - a cambio haré lo que tú quieras. 

 

Llegó junto a él y ambos se abrazaron. Diamante la notó muy fría, pero pensó que ello se debía a que estaba muerta.

\- Cuando te lleve a la Tierra volverás a estar como antes- la animó él. -  
\- Si y seremos muy felices. Tendremos placer sin límites. Yo te haré gozar mi amor, como nunca lo hayas hecho.- Afirmó la chica mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Diamante.-

 

El príncipe sin embargo, notaba una desagradable sensación y la forma que ella tenía de hablarle le pareció muy rara. Era curioso pero recordaba que la joven nunca se había apartado de la rigurosa etiqueta de palacio y de su tratamiento para dirigirse a él.

\- No lo entiendo. - Pensaba sumamente desconcertado -¿Qué me ocurre? La he encontrado pero no me siento bien. - Entonces recordó las palabras del anciano.- Ellos tratarán de engañarte. No confíes en tus sentidos terrenales.

 

Y en ese momento una voz femenina que no supo identificar resonó en su cabeza con un tono de advertencia.

\- ¡Cuidado! Esa no es la chica a la que buscas.  
\- ¿Quién eres? - pensó él.-

Y lo hizo como si así pudiera establecer una especie de dialogo telepático, cosa que sorprendentemente funcionó, cuando aquella anónima voz repuso. 

\- Una amiga suya.   
-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Esmeralda con gesto de preocupación. -  
\- Tenemos que pensar en escapar de aquí- repuso Diamante tras haber asimilado ese consejo mental, separándose discretamente de ella. – Lo antes posible.  
\- No hay problema, yo conozco el camino, es por aquí- le comentó la chica que señaló a un rincón. Al instante y de la nada surgió una puerta ricamente decorada con filigranas de oro, Esmeralda la abrió. – Sígueme mi amor…acompáñame hacia la libertad…

 

Otra vez, aquella misteriosa voz de mujer en su mente. Que le decía también con tintes de advertencia.

-¡No dejes que las apariencias te engañen! No veas lo que quieres ver, sino lo que es…

 

Entonces él se concentró para ver con los ojos de su espíritu, y lo que éste le mostró no le gustó nada. La puerta que le mostraba abierta Esmeralda daba a una inmensa hoguera, y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia ella vio como su bello rostro se deformaba y retorcía hasta adquirir unos rasgos repulsivos. Sus cabellos semejaban ahora un nido de víboras, sus brazos parecían sarmientos retorcidos. Diamante se alejó de un salto mientras le gritaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? No eres Esmeralda...  
-¡Pues claro que lo soy!- rio ésta de forma histérica -, soy lo único parecido a ella que vas a tener aquí, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Mientras se reía adoptó la forma física que él había visualizado y con una velocidad asombrosa le agarró por detrás apretándole el cuello para sisear. - Me temo que tendrás que quedarte en el Infierno para siempre...  
\- No te lo pondré tan fácil- afirmó su oponente.-

 

Aunque trataba de soltarse de ese agarre que casi le impedía respirar, pero era inútil, comenzó a perder las fuerzas.

-¡Muere humano miserable!- aullaba el monstruo con evidente placer. -

 

El muchacho trató de pensar en alguna solución. La fuerza bruta no servía para nada, entonces se concentró en su aura espiritual y un fulgor rojizo con destellos plateados le iluminó...

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó sorprendida aquella horrible criatura. -

 

Aprovechando su confusión, Diamante se liberó propinándola un codazo, después se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¡Voy a terminar contigo! - le gritó él, furioso - vas a lamentar el haber intentado engañarme...  
\- ¡Nada podrás contra mí, sólo eres un miserable mortal! - Le espetó la criatura - ¡Muere ahora!...- 

 

Y se lanzó de una forma rapidísima para atacarle, pero su oponente esta vez le esquivó. 

\- Ahora es mi turno- replicó él que desplazándose a una velocidad asombrosa, bloqueó el ataque de su rival y le agarró de uno de sus brazos lanzándole contra aquella puerta que había dejado abierta. – ¡Hasta la vista, engendro!…

 

El monstruo trató de asirse a ella para no caer en las llamas, pero Diamante le lanzó un rayo de energía mística que le precipitó dentro de ellas. Dando horribles alaridos la criatura cayó abrasándose entre el fuego al instante. El chico vio como quedaba reducida a cenizas y cerró aquella puerta que desapareció.

-¡Menos mal, de buena me he librado!,- suspiró - Nube Alta tenías razón, debo ser más prudente. Ahora tengo que salir de aquí...

 

Orientándose a través de aquel verdoso resplandor, Diamante se concentró buscando una salida. Al final de aquella estancia, divisó una abertura y se dirigió hacia ella. Penetró en el siguiente lugar, una zona de oscuridad con resplandores fosforescentes. Sintiendo presencias malignas, se rodeó de un escudo místico que le permitió avanzar eludiendo decenas de tentáculos provenientes de la negrura...ese estrecho pasillo moría en otra puerta que él vio abrirse por sí sola. De la mano de sus percepciones entró sin dudar, se encontró en una gran sala que estaba muy bien iluminada pero allí le esperaba un enorme demonio que, cruzado de brazos, parecía custodiar el recinto.

\- Tú eres un mortal, no sé qué haces aquí y cómo has podido llegar, pero no te está permitido continuar más allá.-Sentenció.- 

 

Hablaba al unísono con sus tres cabezas, de sapo, gato y humano que miraban fijamente a Diamante quién no se amedrentó a pesar de aquel terrible aspecto. 

\- He liquidado a demonios más terribles que tú- replicó él con una arrogante sonrisa - no sabes con quien te metes.- Repuso el chico que acumuló energía de combate. Pero su interlocutor no parecía sorprenderse ni impresionarse en absoluto. - ¡Prepárate!  
\- Tú no comprendes nada de nuestro mundo, humano. - Declaró el demonio que con un sólo gesto de sus dedos lanzó a su oponente contra una pared. -  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- inquirió el sorprendido Diamante - no he sentido ningún cambio en tu energía ¿Quién eres?..  
\- Soy Bael...guardo esta parte del infierno, no soy como los demonios que tú has conocido en tu mundo. Pertenezco al octavo círculo infernal. Tú no podrás tocarme.  
\- ¡Eso lo veremos! - Exclamó Diamante.-

 

No tardó en lanzarse hacia él tratando de golpearle repetidas veces pero aquel ser le esquivaba casi sin parecer moverse. Al cabo de unos segundos y con manifiesto agotamiento, el chico se detuvo jadeando.

-Así no conseguiré nada - se dijo y acumuló una bola de energía que lanzó contra el demonio. -

 

Pero la misma se extinguió antes de poder rozar siquiera su objetivo. Bael, sin apenas esforzarse agarró a su oponente por el cuello, levantándole antes de que éste se diera cuenta.

\- No te canses, podría reducirte a cenizas y quedarme tu alma, ya que has osado invadir mis dominios. Pero solo por esta vez te permitiré volver por donde has venido.- Y dicho esto, soltó al atónito humano que trató de recobrar su respiración entre jadeos. – ¡Vete!  
\- No sé como lo has hecho, desde luego no eres como los otros demonios que he conocido- confesó Diamante muy impresionado en tanto se recobraba lo bastante como para ponerse en pie.- ¡Tu poder es tremendo!

 

Aquel demonio le observó cómo quién mirase a un niño pequeño incapaz de comprender algo complicado y le explicó, incluso con tintes pacientes y desapasionados en su voz.

\- Tus cálculos basados en la fuerza terrenal son inútiles aquí. Esos demonios que te parecían tan terribles sólo son meros esclavos para mí y mis iguales. Pertenezco a las más altas jerarquías infernales y mi poder y el de mis hermanos es incomparablemente superior. Además, ahora estás en nuestro terreno y aquí el poder de cualquier demonio es mucho mayor que en la Tierra.- Declaró la cabeza de gato mientras las otras dos sonreían. -  
\- A pesar de eso, tengo que seguir, no he venido aquí a luchar ni contra ti, ni contra ningún otro demonio. Sólo a llevarme de vuelta a mi mundo a alguien muy preciado para mí, no puedes oponerte a eso. Me dijeron que si la amaba podría salvarla.- Argumentó el príncipe que se iluminó con su aura espiritual. -  
\- Está bien,- concedió Bael que pareció adoptar un tono mucho más amable al añadir. - Eso es verdad. Tu espíritu es fuerte, tienes lo que hace falta para intentarlo, no solo no me opondré sino que te indicaré el camino.- De la nada hizo aparecer una estrecha puerta con batientes de oro que abrió con un gesto indicándole al chico. -Sigue adelante sin temor… 

 

Al fondo se veía un dorado resplandor que desde luego, invitaba a proseguir aunque su interlocutor ya había aprendido la lección. 

\- Perdona,- le interrumpió Diamante con un tono de sarcasmo recordando a su vez aquella canción. - No es que no me fíe de ti, pero seré yo el que elija mi propio camino.

 

Así pues, concentrando su espíritu, abrió también aparentemente de la nada otra puerta, herrumbrosa y llena de moho. Parecía no haber sido usada en muchos siglos, al otro lado sólo se veía oscuridad.

\- Te equivocas de puerta- le replicó el demonio - esa que has abierto a nada conduce.  
-¿Quieres apostar?..- repuso el joven sonriendo con total seguridad en su elección. -

 

El demonio se vio superado e hizo desaparecer su puerta.

\- Eres astuto, humano,- reconoció la cabeza de sapo con aprobación. -Te han instruido bien, no me extraña que lograses vencer a los demonios que enviamos a la Tierra. Pero, he de decirte algo, y esta vez es la verdad. Peligros mucho mayores te aguardan tras de esa puerta. Si la traspasas no podrás ya volverte atrás, ahora tienes la oportunidad de irte por donde viniste...

 

Y con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer otra puerta, esta vez era un modesto marco de madera que dejaba pasar una luz cenital tras de él.

\- Esta es la puerta de retorno a tu mundo. Ahora no hay engaños. – Le aseguró aquel ser. – Te doy mi palabra en nombre de mi Señor Satán.

 

El joven podía percibir que ahora le decía la verdad. Más tras ese juramento. Aunque con convicción insistió de nuevo para replicar.

\- No vine hasta aquí para una fiesta y no pienso regresar si no es con la persona a la que he venido a buscar. Seguiré mi camino y...- Sin embargo, su contertulio ya había desaparecido sin dejarte terminar la frase. -¡Desde luego, estos demonios son todos unos maleducados! - Se dijo Diamante en voz alta aunque no podía evitar el maravillarse del poder de aquella criatura que se esfumó sin que él ni tan siquiera lo notase. – Aunque mejor eso que tener que luchar contra él…

 

Pero no debía distraerse en esas consideraciones. El tiempo jugaba en su contra. De modo que sin pararse a pensar más entró y al otro lado se encontró entre un bosque de árboles. Todos ellos semejaban imponentes robles centenarios. Deambulando por allí, metido en una espesa niebla, Diamante trataba de orientarse buscando una salida. Entonces sintió que no estaba solo. Algo, unas presencias malignas o mejor dicho muchas de ellas, se aproximaban a él. Se concentró formando un escudo defensivo con su fuerza espiritual...pero se notó bastante débil. Sin casi darse cuenta a su alrededor se congregaban ya numerosas figuras encapuchadas. Parecían casi unas réplicas del Hombre Sabio. No mostraban ningún rostro ni decían nada. Diamante sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban por momentos. Debía resistir, aquellas criaturas se arremolinaban entorno a él y parecían alimentarse de su energía.

\- ¡Si no salgo de aquí estaré perdido!- pensaba con creciente alarma mientras se esforzaba por seguir avanzando. - Mi escudo cederá dentro de muy poco, debo escapar y rápido ¡Valor, debo continuar! - se animaba a sí mismo. -

 

Aquellos seres cada vez le robaban más energía, entonces recordó el amuleto que le diera el Chamán, asiéndolo con una mano lo levantó e invocó.

\- ¡Recurro a tu poder, amuleto, sácame de aquí!- declaró apremiado por la debilidad. -

 

La bolsa comenzó a brillar...aquellos entes parecieron verse repelidos de alguna forma, Diamante notó como parte de sus energías volvían a él. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo para alejarse de esos seres. Paró al creer que ya estaba lo bastante lejos,...

\- Ahora debo concentrarme para lograr encontrar la salida de este sitio. - Buscó con su espíritu el camino que le sacase de allí. -

 

Nuevamente notó que perdía fuerzas, esos entes estaban de nuevo acercándose hacia él. La bolsita ya no brillaba, el amuleto parecía haber perdido su poder.

-¡Vamos, vamos, maldita sea!...- Musitaba entre dientes Diamante que no encontraba nada y esos seres estaban cada vez más cerca. Aunque, supo tranquilizarse lo bastante y se dijo -Si me pongo nervioso no lo lograré. No debo pensar en nada.

 

Probó tratando de relajarse, al fin esa táctica dio sus frutos y vio una salida, una especie de portal se materializó de entre los árboles. Las criaturas se le echaban encima. Sin dudar saltó hacia lo que hubiera tras aquel portal, no tenía elección. Logró cruzar y cayó sobre un duro y liso suelo. Al levantarse y mirar a su alrededor se quedó petrificado de la sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!...- exclamó en tanto miraba sorprendido. - ¡Es mi palacio!

 

Estaba en el salón de su trono de Némesis...no podía creerlo. Absorto en la contemplación de todo aquello oyó una voz familiar dirigirse a él.

\- Diamante... ¿Has vuelto por fin?...  
\- Padre, ¿eres tú?...

 

Junto al joven apareció su padre, el rey Coraíon que le miraba de forma severa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que el Hombre Sabio nos asesinara a todos? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de descubrirlo antes? - Le recriminaba apuntándole con un dedo acusador - ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de la caída de nuestro reino!  
\- Eso no es verdad - se defendió Diamante alegando. - Padre, el Hombre Sabio nos engañó a todos, también a ti, no pudimos hacer nada....  
\- Me has decepcionado…- Sentenció Coraíon añadiendo de modo inflexible. - No eres digno de ser hijo mío...  
-¡No me digas eso padre!- replicó su hijo dominado por la emoción - te lo suplico...no pude hacer más de lo que hice, ¡te lo juro!  
-¿Por qué no viniste a verme?,- inquirió la voz de una mujer envuelta en blancos ropajes que hacían juego con su mórbido semblante. - ¿No te importaba nada que yo muriese, verdad? Por ti estoy aquí, sufriendo eternamente...  
-¿Madre? ¡Madre! - musitó el así acusado sin poder creerlo para replicar con desesperación. - No me dejaron hacerlo, fue culpa del Hombre Sabio....  
\- Debiste quedarte junto a mí...no sabes lo que me hizo sufrir tu ausencia- replicó su madre sin parar de llorar.- Mírame, el estado en que me encuentro, ¡es todo por tu culpa!  
\- Condenaste a todos los que te amaban. – Agregó la figura de su padre con un tono lleno de ira y reproche. - Nos llevaste a todos a la muerte y a la condenación eternas.  
-¡No, no, nooo! - .Aullaba Diamante llevándose las manos a la cabeza, esto no puede ser verdad...no lo es...- y como una tabla de salvación en medio de la nada, las palabras de Nube Alta sonaron en nuevo en su mente -."Tratarán de engañarte y de manipularte de cualquier forma, puede que incluso usando tus miedos y reproches más profundos. ¡No les escuches!, sólo fía en tu espíritu". Nada de esto es verdad- rebatió ahora con una voz enérgica - mis padres nunca habrían ido al infierno. Esto solo son las proyecciones de mis remordimientos y mi sentido de culpa. No dejaré que me engañéis. Vosotros no sois mis padres... ¿quiénes sois?

 

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Poco a poco ambas siluetas desaparecieron al igual que el decorado del palacio. En su lugar, se vio rodeado de una caverna tallada en roca, junto a él, otro ser de apariencia humana y tez broncínea, vestido con una túnica de color ocre que le miraba con un gesto extrañamente sereno desde su imponente altura.

\- Felicidades humano, eres muy hábil, no es nada fácil pero tú has logrado burlar mi sugestión...- le elogió el demonio con una media sonrisa de diversión. -  
-¿Quién eres?,- le preguntó Diamante con un tono de temor reverencial - ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?  
\- Soy Mirión, pertenezco a lo más alto de la octava jerarquía infernal y soy un emisario del gran círculo. He tenido que hacer esto para probar tu determinación.  
-¿Emisario?... ¿Entonces has venido a decirme algo?- el demonio no respondió. - Bueno, supongo que no merece la pena que trate de luchar contra ti, no tendría nada que hacer. Pero al menos di lo que quieres de mí.  
\- Estoy aquí con poder para ofrecerte grandes bienes- declaró aquel ser. -  
\- Lo único que me interesa es que me digas donde está la mujer que he venido a buscar.- Repuso el muchacho. -  
\- ¿Para que quieres a una simple mujer, cuando puedes tenerlas a todas? Yo puedo llevarte ante los poderosos de la novena jerarquía. Los nueve grandes pueden darte cualquier cosa que tú pidas. Te concederán tus más ocultos deseos. ¿Acaso no deseas ser de nuevo un gran príncipe? Diamante, Príncipe de Némesis. Podemos concederte reinos y riquezas sin igual. Todas las mujeres que quieras. Los secretos y misterios más ocultos te serán revelados. Serías el príncipe más poderoso que jamás haya existido. Incluso podrías convertirte en Emperador del Sistema Solar.

 

Y como muestra generó otra vez la imagen del palacio que Diamante acababa de ver, el lugar de su Némesis natal. Argumentando mientras tanto con patente cordialidad.

-Y ahora si sería de verdad. Tengo el poder de enviarte atrás en el tiempo, o adelante, como prefieras. Para que vuelvas a ser el soberano de tu mundo. Puedo mandarte tan lejos como quieras. ¿Acaso no te gustaría regresar a tu mundo y evitar las muertes de tus padres? ¿Poder conquistar el Milenario de Plata anticipándote a las tácticas de la Reina Serenity y del rey Endimión? Piénsalo. No tendrías que rescatar a Esmeralda. Ella estaría viva y en palacio, aguardándote, junto con tus padres, tu hermano y el resto de tu clan. Todos vivos, todos a tu servicio una vez más.

 

Diamante se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos después de que el demonio terminase su oferta, parecía librar una lucha interna. Pensaba en aquello. Si realmente fuera posible, cambiar el destino tan cruel que sufrió su familia y…entonces, como si de un flash se tratase, recordó las palabras de Nube Alta. Al instante esbozó una sonrisa de desdén y replicó.

\- Todo eso está muy bien, pero no me interesa.  
\- Lo digo en serio,- insistió Mirión - podemos darte todo eso y cualquier otra cosa que nos pidas. Mereces una recompensa por tu valor y tu entrega. Pocos se atreverían a llegar hasta aquí. Es más, nadie ha llegado nunca hasta donde tú estás. Mira bien lo que te ofrezco y piénsatelo mejor.

 

Aquel demonio levantó uno de sus brazos y al instante Diamante se vio rodeado de montañas de oro y joyas que refulgían con un brillo cegador, como nunca había visto. Telas de las más ricas se esparcían a su alrededor, el demonio tomó algunas y se envolvió con ellas, luego las hizo ondear para que Diamante apreciase toda su belleza. Empuñó una espada enjoyada con una hoja negra que blandió contra una roca dividiendo la piedra en dos como si de mantequilla se tratara.

\- Es acero infernal- explicó Mirión - forjada por nuestros mejores armeros en el principio de los tiempos. ¡Tómala! es un regalo, si no aceptas la gloria o recuperar tu reino al menos escoge lo que quieras y vuélvete en paz a tu mundo.  
\- Mira, te agradezco los cumplidos y los regalos y todo eso.- Respondió Diamante con voz cansada. - Pero sé que lo que ya ha sucedido no se debe cambiar. El equilibrio es muy delicado y todo esto obedece a un principio. Yo solamente quiero liberar a aquella que aún tiene una oportunidad. Porque creo que su destino fue vilmente manipulado. Así que no te molestes pero te agradecería más que me dijeras donde puedo encontrar a Esmeralda. Deseo sacarla de aquí y poder empezar juntos una vida en la que nos ganemos nuestro futuro con esfuerzo. El resto de dones, riquezas y demás puedes quedártelos tú.

 

Con otro gesto de sus brazos, el demonio hizo desaparecer todo aquello...sonrió, en lo que parecía un gesto de cortesía e incluso de carácter amistoso.

\- Ya entiendo el porqué te eligieron. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres - abrió sus brazos formando un gran agujero negro que creció envolviéndoles a ambos. -

 

Diamante y su anfitrión estaban ahora rodeados de una espesa negrura en la que se oían lamentos en todas direcciones.

\- Recuerda bien todo lo que te he ofrecido- le advirtió Mirión - eso es lo que has despreciado y esto lo que has elegido, yo no tengo nada más que decirte...  
\- Espera un momento. - Le pidió el chico al comprender que el demonio iba a desaparecer - una sola pregunta... ¿por qué tanta generosidad? Podrías haberme destruido sólo con mover un dedo, tanto tú como el otro demonio. ¿Por que me ofrecéis regalos para que me vaya en lugar de eliminarme?  
\- Eso es algo que está por encima de tu entendimiento e incluso del mío – le replicó aquel ser con sorprendente sinceridad para sentenciar. - Yo sólo acato las órdenes que recibo. Y aquí no tenemos por costumbre desobedecer las que nos dan nuestros superiores, ahora debo dejarte.- Y el demonio desapareció antes de que Diamante pudiese responder. -

 

Ahora el muchacho estaba sólo en medio de todo aquel oscuro vacío solo llenado por infinidad de desesperación. Sentía además un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho, se miró y descubrió con horror que la pintura comenzaba a borrarse, ¡le quedaba muy poco tiempo, tendría que darse prisa o quedaría allí atrapado para siempre! 

\- ¿Cómo lo haré?- pensaba al borde de la desesperación - ¿Cómo podré llamarla para que me escuche? – Y como un vital balón de oxígeno, las palabras del Chamán resonaron una vez más en su cabeza -."Cuando llegues al lugar de los condenados deberás ofrecerla tu luz, y atraerla hacia ti con el recuerdo de algún momento especial que vivierais juntos.".- 

 

Diamante se esforzó por recordar algún momento especial con Esmeralda. La verdad es que no se le ocurría ninguno. Se estrujaba la mente intentándolo hasta que comprendió que no debía sino dejar fluir su memoria, al fin recordó una vez en Némesis...

-Si… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?... Aquella vez.- Se sonrió con nostalgia.-

 

El joven preparaba su equipaje para un viaje a la Tierra, estaba ultimando sus cosas. Al fin decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despedirse de su lugar de nacimiento. Paseaba por los jardines cuando sintió llegar a alguien, al volverse sonrió reconociendo a esa muchacha, ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma radiante y azorada a la vez.

\- Hola Esmeralda ¿Qué deseas?...  
\- Buenos días mi príncipe- saludó ella algo tímidamente haciendo una ligera reverencia en tanto balanceaba con gracia su larga y ondulada melena verde- venía a felicitaros por vuestra onomástica.  
\- Eres muy amable y de las pocas personas que se han acordado hoy - sonrió él agradecido por el gesto. -  
\- También quería daros esto.- Afirmó Esmeralda sacando una pequeña bolsita muy ricamente decorada. Se la entregó al príncipe que la miró con curiosidad. - Son semillas de jazmín,- explicó tímidamente la chica - para que las plantéis en vuestro jardín.  
\- Muchas gracias, son mis flores favoritas ¿Cómo lo sabías?...- pensó un momento y adivinó con una sonrisa. - Claro, mi madre.- La muchacha se ruborizó apartando ligeramente la mirada. -  
\- Espero que os crezcan unas bonitas flores de jazmín para que podáis aspirar su aroma y así os acordéis un poco de mí.  
\- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Ha sido un bonito detalle, le diré al jardinero real que las plante enseguida. Justo en mi ventana, así podré aspirar su aroma cada mañana al levantarme y pensaré en ti. - Sonrió él. -  
\- Para mí sería un gran honor, me hacéis muy feliz mi príncipe.- Balbuceó ella casi sin poder hablar por la emoción. -  
\- Esto es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.- Confesó Diamante que añadió algo deprimido. - Mi madre está enferma, mi padre muy inquieto y me ha ordenado que vaya como embajador a la Tierra, debo hablar con la Reina Serenity.  
\- No os preocupéis, yo cuidaré de vuestra madre y ella se pondrá bien otra vez. Os lo prometo - le aseguró Esmeralda convencida. –No me apartaré de su lado hasta que retornéis de esa gran responsabilidad que el rey os encomienda.   
\- La verdad- suspiró Diamante. - Es que esas órdenes me las ha transmitido el Hombre Sabio. Él dice que todas nuestras desgracias vienen de la Tierra, que debemos exigir que nos permitan volver, no sé. Quizá ese planeta tenga la culpa de todos nuestros males. Espero que no, y que pueda convencer al Rey Endimión y a la Reina Serenity de que depongan esa actitud de animadversión hacia nuestro mundo.  
\- Estoy segura que lo conseguiréis...yo confío plenamente en vos - le animó su contertulia. -  
\- Eso es muy importante para mí, gracias.- Repuso el chico mostrándose muy reconocido por aquel aliento. -

 

Esmeralda sonrió muy contenta, Diamante grabó esa sonrisa en sus recuerdos, ahora volvía a mirar a su alrededor entre aquel negro fondo de dolor. Seguía escuchando aquellas desalentadoras voces, pero, entre ellas escuchó una que le era familiar. Esa voz le llamaba. Creyó reconocer la de ella entre aquel mar de voces altisonantes. Se dirigió hacia la fuente de donde aquella llamada provenía. Con todos sus sentidos y su percepción alerta para no caer en otra trampa, avanzó. No obstante, al llegar a donde había creído oír la voz no vio a nadie. Se esforzó una vez más en mirar con su alma. Poco a poco se fue dibujando ante él una silueta espectral, ésta tomó forma hasta ser un cuerpo nítido, al igual que las facciones de su rostro. Era Esmeralda, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba un gran sufrimiento que ahora parecía estar aliviado al mirar a los ojos a Diamante. Le miraba con una mezcla de alegría, incredulidad y profunda pena. Vestía una túnica de color casi blanco, eso significaba que estaba próxima a trascender hacia la Eternidad. Ella pronunció su nombre una vez más y Diamante sintió la misma sensación de despedida que experimentase en Némesis, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en el mismo instante de la muerte de la chica. Cuando lo escuchó dentro de sí como un susurro.

\- Esmeralda, ¿eres tú?- y mirándola con el alma se dio cuenta de que esta vez sí que era ella. Observó el rostro juvenil de aquella chiquilla que le regaló las semillas de jazmín. - Si, lo eres,- afirmó con alegría aunque no el entusiasmo que había imaginado para la ocasión. - Por fin te he encontrado.  
-¡Oh príncipe Diamante! , también habéis caído en el abismo.- Se lamentó ella agregando llena de consternación - ¡Cuanto lo siento, que vida tan equivocada tuvimos! Y ahora nos toca pagar por ello.  
\- No, no.- Sonrió él tranquilizador para desvelarle con tono alentador - he venido aquí a llevarte conmigo. ¡Estoy vivo! , el Sabio me mató, pero resucité y luché contra las fuerzas del mal junto a Zafiro y otros valientes amigos, combatimos del lado de las guerreras y vencimos.  
-¡Es maravilloso!- sonrió ella de forma tímida pero enseguida volvió a su semblante sombrío al rememorar con sentimiento de patente culpabilidad. - Yo morí luchando contra las guerreras, tenía tanto odio dentro de mí que caí en este pozo ¡Mi alma ha sufrido tanto!...se ha lavado en torrentes de fuego y ahora que sé lo que hice el remordimiento y la pena me anclan. Estoy en este nivel de consciencia, perdida junto a otras almas en mi misma situación. Conocí el alma de otra chica en un caso parecido al mío. Murió con grandes culpas sobre ella y amaba a un hombre que no la correspondía. Cayó también luchando contra las guerreras aunque, al igual que yo, fue asesinada por uno de los suyos.  
-¿Como se llama la chica?...  
\- Kaori…

 

Diamante entonces recordó, aquella voz de mujer que le ayudase al principio de su aventura y así se lo hizo saber a su interlocutora.

\- Trataba de ayudarte, nos prometimos que la una ayudaría a la otra si era posible. Ella llegó después, aún tiene más tiempo que yo para estar aquí y está más cercana al inframundo.   
\- Se lo diré a las Guerreras en cuanto las vea. No, mejor se lo diremos los dos juntos.- Corrigió Diamante tratando de animarla. -  
-¿Lo decís de verdad?- preguntó Esmeralda en tanto una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, pero tampoco le duró mucho pues objetó. - Pero mi príncipe, no podréis hacerlo. Ya es un milagro que estéis aquí. Sólo el amor que me dais ahora podría salvarme, pero ya me queda tan poco tiempo.  
\- Te quiero, ahora lo sé, he tardado en darme cuenta pero estuve ciego, y ahora te recuerdo como la jovencita inocente y encantadora que llegó a la Corte de mi padre.- Le declaró Diamante. -  
\- He percibido vuestros recuerdos y por eso os llamé, sois la primera luz que he sentido tras tanto tiempo entre tinieblas.- Le confesó ella con visible agradecimiento y tristeza a la vez. -

 

Diamante trató de sujetarla pero sus manos atravesaban a Esmeralda, se quedó mirándola con cara de gran sorpresa y confusión.

\- Es lógico- le explicó ésta - tan sólo soy un espíritu. Vos sois aun un ser material.  
\- No me daré por vencido- afirmó él que lo intentó de nuevo sin suerte. -  
\- Es inútil mi príncipe, demasiado tarde para mí. Volved al mundo y encontrad a alguna chica que merezca vuestro amor. Sólo pido que recéis por mi alma - Musitó ella que se alejaba mientras su túnica se iba volviendo progresivamente más blanca haciéndola sentenciar. - Dentro de poco tendré que irme...  
-¡No, no he venido hasta aquí superando toda clase de dificultades para perderte ahora! , si de verdad me quieres o me has querido alguna vez haz un esfuerzo, ¡por favor!- suplicó Diamante que le indicó. -Concéntrate como lo hago yo y podrás tocarme ¡sólo depende de ti! Yo no puedo hacer más.  
-¡Yo no soy digna de vos! - sollozaba Esmeralda - ni de vuestro amor, hice cosas terribles. Sois un hombre de buen corazón. Merecéis a alguien mucho mejor que yo. 

 

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, era extraño ver llorar a un espíritu, Diamante no lo había creído posible.

\- Yo sólo te quiero a ti, por ti he cruzado los infiernos. He tenido que superar pruebas terribles y me he enfrentado cara a cara con demonios muy poderosos. Muchísimo más que los que trataron de conquistar la Tierra. Y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Por favor!, no hagas que todo eso haya sido en vano. ¡No te rindas!...- le pidió con mucho énfasis en tanto alargaba su mano hacia ella. – Debes retornar a la inocencia…, conmigo. ¡Debemos hacerlo juntos!…  
\- Lo intentaré- repuso la chica que alargó una mano temblorosa aunque no conseguía tocar a Diamante- ¡no puedo, es imposible!...- lloraba desesperada. -  
\- Si algo he significado para ti en todos estos años, ¡inténtalo otra vez!..- gritó él tratando de infundirla ánimos, él se daba cuenta de que la pintura de su pecho se borraba con rapidez, les quedaba muy poco tiempo. – ¡Por favor!…

 

Esmeralda se esforzaba por concentrarse. Diamante la animaba con todo su corazón, pero parecía inútil, al fin cuando ya estaban a punto de perder toda esperanza, sintieron el leve roce de los dedos del otro.

-¡Lo vamos a conseguir, vamos amor mío!- gritó Diamante eufórico. -

 

Ella sonreía de nuevo esperanzada, esto hizo que pudiera ser tangible, al fin el muchacho pudo sostenerla en sus brazos, fue algo muy emotivo. Pero él enseguida se repuso volviendo a la realidad.

\- Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Vamos allá! - Concentró su aura sobre él y Esmeralda envolviendo a ambos con ella, gracias a eso pudo desplazarse. - ¡Volveremos juntos, no hay tiempo que perder! Vamos Nube Alta, muéstrame el camino. Pensó en su mentor y proyectó su energía.-

 

El chamán seguía en trance las evoluciones de su pupilo, al recibir su señal, abrió un pasillo entre las llamas. Entonces Diamante pudo ver un torbellino, esta vez ascendente, era el camino de salida. Junto a Esmeralda comenzó a subir por él. La pintura seguía borrándose y la túnica de ella era ya prácticamente inmaculada. El chico trató de acelerar. Ascendían sin cesar y podían ver el progresivo cambio de color de su entorno, de la más absoluta oscuridad pasaron al plano cenital que Diamante vio al cruzar las llamas. Él supo que era el umbral, la región fronteriza, zona divisoria entre las dimensiones de la Tierra, el Infierno, el Purgatorio y la región celeste superior. A su alrededor circulaban esferas de luz de mayor o menor brillo, era ese el único lugar en donde podían coincidir almas más y menos evolucionadas. Las más brillantes subían hacia planos superiores, las otras aguardaban su oportunidad. Había formas oscuras que caían hacia los infiernos para ser purificadas. Entonces Esmeralda notó que algo comenzaba a tirar de ella.

\- Príncipe Diamante, noto que me llaman- le dijo preocupada. -  
\- Tienes que aguantar, me comunicaré con Nube Alta de nuevo y él nos hará regresar.- Le pidió el chico intentando ir lo más deprisa que le era posible. -  
\- Es cada vez más fuerte, ¡me arrastra y no logro resistirme! - Añadió ella angustiada.-

El muchacho empezó a notar como unas manos invisibles tiraban de Esmeralda, cada vez lo hacían con más fuerza, pese al aura de protección que él emitía.

-Trata de ignorar esa sensación.- Le pidió el chico.-

 

El chamán escuchó de nuevo a su pupilo y comenzó a entonar cánticos rituales. El muchacho pudo ver en el horizonte crepuscular una débil luz, era la guía hacia el mundo mortal.

\- Ya está - sonrió Diamante - dentro de poco saldremos de aquí.  
\- Yo...no creo que pueda conseguirlo- musitó ella con voz queda al declarar - algo muy poderoso tira de mí.

Lo cierto es que cada vez estaba menos compacta, su salvador apenas podía agarrarla...

-¡Lucha, tienes que luchar Esmeralda, vamos! - le apremió él. -

 

Pero ella volvía a ser intangible por momentos. Sus lágrimas rodaban de nuevo por su rostro. Pese a ello trataba de sonreír agradecidamente a Diamante. A muy poca distancia apareció una fuerte luz frente a ellos. Era mucho más potente que la débil luminaria a la que se dirigían. Ya resignada a su suerte, Esmeralda cuyo cabello se había vuelto blanco, le dijo al muchacho con el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar.

\- Mi señor y mi amor, volved a la vida, lo habéis intentado y os lo agradeceré por toda la eternidad. Pero esto es mucho más poderoso que nosotros, me llama y debo ir con él. Os quiero, siempre os amaré y velaré por vos desde el otro mundo.  
-¡No, no lo permitiré!- tartamudeó Diamante añadiendo decidido. - ¡Lucharé contra todos los demonios del infierno si hace falta, pero no te dejaré ir!

 

En ese instante una voz suave y dulce como nunca había escuchado sonó tras de él. Cuando el joven miró quedó sobrecogido, un gran ser de luz que batía unas alas etéreas y con un gran halo flamígero sobre la cabeza. De pronto mutó su apariencia. Estaba enfundado en una túnica oscura. Era algo realmente impresionante. Emanaba un poder tal que al chico le entraban escalofríos. Era incapaz de enfrentar su mirada a la de aquella aparición.

\- Qui. ¿Quién eres? - Pudo decir el chico con un hilo de voz. -

 

Aquel ser parecía mirarle con una mezcla de severidad y ternura. Habló pero los labios de su pétrea cara no se movieron, sin embargo Diamante y Esmeralda pudieron oírle muy bien.

\- Soy Azraél, el Mensajero del Uno. No debes tenerme miedo, ya que tú vendrás también algún día conmigo.  
\- ¡Eres el Ángel de la Muerte! - balbuceó Diamante con la voz temblorosa, llena de un temor sobrenatural que iba más allá de su propia comprensión. – En el Cielo… me hablaron de ti…  
\- Así me llamáis los humanos, pero tranquilízate. No he venido a por ti, sino a por ella. Tiene que acompañarme.  
\- ¡Te lo suplico, dale otra oportunidad! He venido hasta aquí por ella, no me marcharé sin llevármela conmigo.- Repuso el chico reuniendo todo su valor. -  
\- Eso no está en mi mano- replicó Azraél negando con la cabeza para añadir. -Yo sólo soy un mensajero, ya te lo he dicho.  
-¿En qué te diferencias tú de esos demonios entonces? Sois igual de crueles y no os importan para nada nuestros sentimientos- dijo él lleno de ira y frustración. -¡Responde!  
\- No te enfurezcas conmigo- le respondió el ángel con mucha suavidad en tanto le explicaba de forma paternal. -Tú no comprendes hasta donde llega nuestro amor por vosotros, es algo mucho mayor que el amor humano. El nuestro trasciende la carne y la mente. Os hemos amado por muchas vidas y reencarnaciones. No te enojes pues joven príncipe, sólo cumplo con mi deber. Has sido muy valiente al llegar aquí y eso prueba un gran amor humano. Sin embargo eso no puede compararse al Amor con mayúsculas. Respóndeme a esto. ¿Acaso puedes darle tú a Esmeralda un amor eterno e imperecedero junto al Creador?...  
\- No, no puedo. – Admitió él con la cabeza gacha y lleno de consternación.-  
\- Entonces sabes que justo es que así sea. – Aseveró el ángel. -  
\- Pues llévame contigo a mí también- declaró él resueltamente mirándose su pecho, la pintura ya había desaparecido y así lo comentó. - De todas maneras nunca podré volver a mi mundo...Al menos estaremos juntos.  
-No mi príncipe. No hagáis eso por mí.- Le pidió ella.-  
-Ahora que me he dado cuenta de cuan estúpido fui no quiero perderte.- Fue capaz de decir el joven, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.- No por segunda vez…

 

Azrael miró entonces a Diamante que nuevamente sintió no poder soportar esa mirada. El ángel, sabiendo esto, bajó su vista hacia el pecho del humano que notó un cosquilleo. Al mirárselo de nuevo vio otra vez la pintura.

\- Eso no puede ser. No ha llegado tu momento aun...- repuso el ángel sin inmutarse -...debes irte ya...  
\- Pero quiero estar con ella- suplicó Diamante que sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón - ¡por favor!...  
\- Mi príncipe - intervino Esmeralda con una gran dosis de ternura. - Os amo tanto que no soporto que os hagáis más daño, debéis iros. A mí también me gustaría quedarme a vuestro lado, pero no puede ser. El ángel tiene razón. - Azraél atrajo hacia sí a Esmeralda sin que Diamante pudiese hacer nada y la envolvió entre sus brazos luminosos.- Debo dejaros amor mío. Siento la Eternidad tan cerca y es algo tan maravilloso, pero a pesar de ello ¡ojalá pudiera posponerla un poco para vivir una vida entera junto a vos!...  
\- Pronto volveréis a veros,- terció el ángel que sonrió a Diamante de tal forma que éste quedó embargado por una cálida sensación. Aun sin mirarle directamente al rostro sintió aquella muestra de amor divino y quedó sin capacidad de replicar cuando le escuchó decir a Azrael. - Ve y vuelve a tu vida, olvida esto hasta que llegue tu momento.

Y el ángel se alejó con Esmeralda pero Diamante logró gritar. 

-¡Por favor, espera sólo un momento más...sólo déjame tocarla por última vez!

 

Azraél se acercó de nuevo y permitió un último roce de sus manos, ambos se miraron de una forma intensa y después, el ángel se alejó con Esmeralda hacia la brillante luz de la Eternidad con el eco del último adiós de ella resonando en la mente del muchacho.

-Adiós mi querido príncipe Diamante. Siempre os amaré…

 

El joven estaba en estado de shock. Le costaba irse recuperando de todas aquellas sensaciones que pugnaban dentro de él intentando dominarle. El éxtasis por estar tan cerca de la Eternidad, dolor y rabia por la pérdida de Esmeralda cuando la tenía tan cerca. Tristeza y alegría a la vez por ella que se adentraría en el Paraíso. Por fin se reaccionó dirigiéndose hacia la débil luz que Nube Alta había mandado para él. Se adentró en ella y antes de atravesarla dio un último vistazo observando a una figura encapuchada con un largo sayal negro que sostenía un gran libro. Parecía tomar notas de algo. Seguramente sería aquel ángel anotándole de nuevo entre los vivos. No pudo percibir más, de forma brusca sintió una especie de reentrada cayendo al suelo. Apareció junto al Chamán al lado del fuego azulado que ardía de forma poderosa. Una vez recobrado en parte de la impresión y al verse allí de nuevo, cayó en la cuenta de todo lo ocurrido.

-¡La he perdido! - sollozaba amargamente. - La tuve abrazada a mí, estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo, ¡pero la perdí! ¡Maldita sea!

 

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y rabia haciéndolo temblar, pero el cansancio físico, psíquico y sobre todo, espiritual que llevaba arrastrando consigo, pudo con él.

-Debes descansar ahora.- Declaró el chamán al muchacho que se derrumbó perdiendo el conocimiento.- Lo hiciste bien…

 

Sin embargo Diamante no pudo percatarse de que una silueta femenina, desnuda, yacía a su lado. Aunque la misma se desvaneció a los pocos instantes, dejando aún durante unos momentos el recuerdo de su pelo rojizo tras musitar un monosílabo que el indio pudo escuchar…

-Tau…

 

Aunque sorprendido por aquella aparición Nube Alta contempló aquello sin decir nada...sólo cruzó las piernas y miró al cielo pidiendo la guía de sus antepasados. Después azuzó las llamas...

 

Un instante antes de que en el mundo de los vivos sucediese todo aquello, en la zona cenital Esmeralda abrazada a Azrael, se sentía cada vez más ligera. El ángel la llevaba a través de un pasillo que iba iluminándose con una inmaculada luz. Un sentimiento de creciente felicidad la abordaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en Diamante. Azraél se detuvo y la miró con mucha dulzura en tanto su apariencia volvía a ser la de aquel ser flamígero y brillante con varios pares de alas.

\- Noto que tu alma aun no es totalmente dichosa, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Algo te oprime? No debes tenerme miedo.  
\- No, no es por eso, yo creía que el Ángel de la Muerte sería la imagen del terror. Algo como el Hombre Sabio, él dijo venir de parte del Fantasma de la Muerte. Pero tú no te pareces en nada a él.- Replicó Esmeralda sorprendida. – Aunque hubieras adoptado antes una forma similar.  
\- Dices bien. No tenemos nada que ver, él es un enviado de la Nada, yo represento al Creador. La muerte que él representa es en verdad la Muerte, el olvido, el desamor. Yo en cambio, represento al Amor y la Verdad. Mi misión es acompañar a las almas en su trascendencia hacia la Luz y el conocimiento...- Le explicó el interpelado.-  
\- Sé que me llevas a un lugar maravilloso, lleno de paz y de amor, pero aun así, hubiese deseado tanto haber conocido el amor mortal, ser una mujer y formar una familia con el hombre al que amaba- suspiró ella. Añadiendo también de forma triste.- Como la chica que he conocido aquí. La pobre Kaori no tuvo tampoco esa oportunidad. Incluso Rubeus murió por mi culpa. Lo siento tanto.

 

Como si de una película se tratara a la mente de la joven retornaron sus pasadas peripecias. Concluyendo con su transformación en aquel dragón monstruoso que fue destruido por la Guerrera Luna. Recordó entonces gritar en tanto caía a un pozo sin fondo lleno de negrura.

-¡Socorro! ¡Príncipe Diamante, salvadme! …

 

A medida que caía ya con su forma de mujer una nebulosa la iba cubriendo, apenas si pudo musitar por última vez…

-Diamante…

 

Entonces se encontró en un pedregal fangoso, su hermoso vestido había sido sustituido por una túnica de color gris oscura que estaba manchada y rota. Sus botas habían desaparecido y se encontraba descalza. Pero lo peor para ella fue advertir que su larga y pulcra cabellera verde clara había encanecido en un tinte grisáceo y estaba lacia. Y por si esto fuera poco, sin tiempo para reponerse de ese shock, a su alrededor solo escuchaba lamentos y aullidos de dolor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo en voz alta en tanto se abrazaba a sí misma como si quisiera auto protegerse.-

 

Y esos gritos se tornaron en carcajadas. Algunas se acercaban hasta ella y parecían golpearla. Eran sonidos de risas estridentes y de burlas. Esmeralda traba de salir de allí, corrió sin detenerse pero esos ecos no cesaban. Incluso fueron a peor con la aparición de algunas voces que se regocijaban acosándola.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Maldita ramera…  
-Je, je… muchachita fatua y estúpida…  
-Nunca tuviste lo necesario para enamorar a un príncipe…y menos a uno como Diamante…  
-Solo te arrastrabas como un gusano…ante él…Ja, ja…  
-¡Qué vergüenza para tus padres!  
-Hasta tu madre murió por culpa tuya…tras haberte engendrado…

Ella se revolvió entonces mirando en todas direcciones con ira y escupiendo con furia.

-¡Basta, callaos! Dejadme en paz…

 

Sin embargo las risas arreciaban y además ella sintió un bofetón tremendo en la mejilla derecha que casi la derribó.

-Esto es lo que mereces, ¡zorra! - Exclamó una voz gutural y burlona.-  
-Vas a comenzar a pagar por tus iniquidades…- Resonó otra con sorna.-

 

La chica trataba de cubrirse desesperadamente pero ahora era golpeada sin piedad por todas partes. Incluso gritó dolorida sintiendo como si unas invisibles garras la arañaran. Se tocó el rostro con temor notando como la sangre le manaba por algunos cortes…

-¡Basta, por favor!…- Suplicó llena de angustia.-  
-Solo acabamos de comenzar.- Siseó otra voz entre amenazadora y llena de regocijo.- Prepárate para sufrir tu castigo eterno…

 

Horrorizada, la muchacha corrió una vez más sin rumbo fijo. No sabía que más podría hacer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al fin divisó una luz que le ofrecía esperanza. Entró en un parque, era como cualquier lugar corriente de la Tierra, e incluso de Némesis. Algunas farolas iluminaban la noche. Árboles se alineaban a los lados del terroso camino que ahora transitaba andando tras dejar de correr. Jadeante vio un banco de madera…

-No puedo más.- Se decía tratando de recobrar el aliento.- Tengo que descansar…

 

Se sentó entonces intentando recapitular… Todo lo sucedido había sido culpa de ese maldito Hombre Sabio. Antes de perder la consciencia y despertar en este terrible lugar descubrió que él la había engañado. Es más, siempre lo supo pero quiso utilizarle para ganar el corazón del príncipe…

-Fui una estúpida.- Se lamentó ahora.- Jamás debí confiar en él. Nunca debimos hacerlo…Fue él quien se sirvió de nosotros. Y ahora Diamante está en peligro.

 

Pero no pudo terminar sus disquisiciones. De los laterales de aquel banco surgieron dos brazos rematados en garras que la aferraron de la cintura. Pese a intentar levantarse y huir aquello tenía una fuerza tremenda. Ella se debatía tratando de soltarse pero era inútil. Y de nuevo aquellas voces de pesadilla la asediaron afirmando con irónico regocijo…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Disfruta de tu descanso…  
-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí?- Chillo la joven intentando nuevamente liberarse de forma infructuosa.-   
-Somos las voces de todos aquellos inocentes a los que has dañado.- Le respondieron con sorna.- Ahora pagarás por toda la eternidad…

 

Y esas garras la recorrían llegando incluso a sus partes íntimas, ella chillaba y lloraba pero era como sentirse ultrajada del modo más lacerante sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Multitud de cortes se abrían en su cuerpo e impotente y solo podía ver brotar su propia sangre…

-¡Por favor!- Gemía y sollozaba presa del dolor y del horror más absoluto.- Lo siento, lamento todo lo que hice…  
-Eso no es suficiente.- Jadeaban a su alrededor aquellas voces que casi parecían respirar junto a sus oídos y su nuca.- Nunca lo será para ti…

 

Desesperada y concentrando lo que quedaban de sus mermadas fuerzas la chica sujetó esas garras y trató de separarlas de su cuerpo. Tras proferir un grito de rabia lo logró. Salió despedida cayendo al suelo una vez más. Ahora podía ver con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y llenos de pánico como esos árboles adoptaban el aspecto de seres de pesadilla, formas antropomórficas con enormes miembros erectos que la rodeaban.

-Basta, ¡alejaos de mí! - Espetó mirando en todas direcciones.- 

 

Y con la única arma de su desesperación embistió a uno de ellos derribándole. Pudo correr una vez más aunque ahora el suelo comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies y brotaban manos esqueléticas que trataban de aferrarse a sus tobillos. Obligándose a no mirar Esmeralda corrió hasta que finalmente salió de ese lugar. Para su asombro y sin transición alguna ahora estaba en medio de un gran salón…

-¿Qué es esto? - Se dijo atónita en tanto jadeaba con frenesí, tratando de recobrarse.-

 

Al fin lo reconoció. Era el gran hall del palacio de Némesis. Allí aparecieron multitud de figuras elegantemente vestidas, apuestos chicos y chicas que danzaban a su alrededor. Pudo observar asombrada como una joven de largo pelo rubio bailaba con un apuesto muchacho de pelo castaño rojizo.

-Les conozco.- Musitó sin dejar de mirarles.- De algún modo sé quiénes son…papá.- Pudo decir.-

 

Sin embargo esas parejas y otras muchas discurrían por la pista sin parecer verla. Es más algunos la atravesaban como si de fantasmas se tratasen…Y pudo darse cuenta de otro detalle. Aquella joven rubia tenía un abultado vientre. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad. Su pareja entonces la sostuvo entre sus brazos preguntándole con temor.

-¡Maray! ¿Estás bien?…  
-Si.- Pudo apenas jadear ésta tratando de reunir fuerzas para añadir.- Creo que viene…  
-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?- Exclamó su acompañante agregando alarmado.- Te advertí que era más prudente no haber venido.

 

Entre el dolor que estaba soportando esa joven replicó a duras penas mientras otros asistentes al baile se acercaban atónitos.

-Era el cumpleaños del infante Zafiro. No podíamos faltar…

 

Atraída por el revuelo otra mujer de pelo rubio rizado se acercó. Al instante el resto de los presentes se apartaron haciendo una reverencia. 

-¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber con gesto demudado.-  
-Majestad.- Dijo aquel hombre con preocupación.- Mi esposa se ha puesto de parto.  
-¡Rápido!, llevadla a mis estancias privadas. Llamad al médico de palacio.- Ordenó con rapidez.-

 

Esmeralda abría la boca ahora con asombro. ¡Esa mujer, era la soberana de Némesis! Estaba bastante más joven y mucho más hermosa. 

-¡Es la reina Amatista Nairía! – Exclamó atónita.- Esto es…

 

En tanto recordaba aquello fue testigo de cómo varios individuos llevaron a la parturienta a las habitaciones privadas de la reina. Allí el médico llegó enseguida junto al rey que llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño de unos tres años, de corto pelo platino y unos curiosos ojos grandes y violetas.

-¿Qué sucede?...-Quiso saber el soberano.-  
-Majestad. Esta mujer va a dar a luz.- Le informó uno de sus cortesanos.-

 

El médico pidió un poco de espacio. Allí, tendida en un sofá, esa pobre chica jadeaba y gritaba. La mancha de humedad en la verde tapicería indicaba que ya había roto aguas.

-Traigan agua caliente y sábanas limpias.- Pidió el doctor.-  
-Yo lo haré.- Declaró la soberana dejando a todos atónitos.- Recordad que hace poco que he tenido otro hijo.   
-Sí, justo estábamos festejando su primer cumpleaños. - Sonrió su esposo agregando.- Tranquila cariño, te ayudaré.-

 

Entre tanto aquel tipo de pelo castaño rojizo sujetaba la mano de la parturienta.

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor…-Animaba a la apurada joven.- ¡Vamos Maray!…

 

La chica estaba lívida. Esmeralda se aproximó mirando con atención y al tiempo con un extraño sentimiento de emoción y alegría. No supo el tiempo que transcurrió. Ahora era como si todo se moviera a cámara rápida. Al fin la muchacha gritó de modo agónico cuando comenzó a empujar.

-Le veo la cabeza.- Anunció el doctor.-   
-Todo va bien, mi amor… empuja solo un poco más.- Le pedía ese joven.-  
-Vas muy bien.- La animó la soberana sonriéndole alentadoramente y proponiendo a la agradecida chica.- Cuando nazca tu bebé le podremos en una cuna al lado de la de mi Zafiro. Si es que su hermano mayor Diamante no se enfada…

 

Entre tanto, casi inadvertidamente, ese crio se aproximó hasta la cabecera del sofá. Miraba a aquella mujer que gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y aquello pareció obrar un pequeño milagro. Esa chica dejó de chillar y sonrió mirando al niño, él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces el médico exclamó.

-¡Ya está!

 

Y levantando una pequeña forma la mostró en alto. Sujetándola de un diminuto tobillo y con la cabeza abajo pudo verse un bebé. El doctor enseguida la palmeó en el trasero haciendo que llorase.

-¡Es una niña!- Declaró.-  
-Una niña nacida en el salón esmeralda.- Sonrió la reina puesto que así se llamaba esa habitación de sus estancias privadas.-  
-Esmeralda.- Susurró la flamante y agotada madre con una sonrisa.- Me gusta mucho ese nombre…Esmeralda de Green…Es perfecto.

 

La aludida seguía llorando a pleno pulmón y su otro yo lo hacía a lágrima viva viendo su propio nacimiento y como el doctor cortaba el cordón umbilical y la envolvía en una sabanita tras limpiar restos de sangre y de placenta. Ahora la atormentada Esmeralda, ya adulta solo podía llorar con emoción.

-¡Soy yo!... Dios mío. Mis padres… y la reina Amatista… y Diamante estaban ahí…él siempre estuvo ahí…

 

Aunque de nuevo se pudieron escuchar esas risas malignas llenando la sala. Para horror de la muchacha todo aquel bonito cuadro desapareció…

-¡Sí!- Reían y recriminaban a su vez.- Tu madre murió al poco tiempo, víctima de la debilidad que le supuso traerte al mundo…  
-¿Y para qué?- Se burlaba otra de las voces.- No supiste cuidar a la reina que ayudó en tu nacimiento. Ni supiste protegerla a ella, ni al príncipe Diamante…

 

Esmeralda se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos sollozando en tanto gritaba a su vez.

-Eso no es verdad. ¡Hice cuanto pude! No tuve culpa de eso…No lo acepto. ¿Me oís?...-Se revolvió furiosa e indignada entre la negrura que la rodeaba ahora.- Sé que merezco ser castigada por muchas cosas, pero no por esto. Yo ya me he mortificado muchas veces pensando en ello… y no puedo más. ¿Lo oís? - Lloraba ahora realmente hundida al rememorar el trágico final de su familia y de sus soberanos.- No puedo más…- Gemía de rodillas en el suelo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.- No puedo…quisiera poder cambiarlo todo…pero no puedo…

 

Esperaba alguna réplica o más comentarios hirientes que la rematasen pero todo era silencio. Una luz rojiza tenue mal iluminaba ahora una especie de corredor. Al fondo de éste aparecía una puerta blanca marcada con una estrella negra de cinco puntas…

-Supongo que es inútil que no trate de abrir la puerta. Haga lo que haga seguramente que volverán a atormentarme.- Suspiró resignadamente mientras se calmaba.- ¡Qué más da ya! No tengo nada que perder…

 

De modo que estoicamente avanzó hasta el pomo de la misma y lo giró. Al abrir penetró en una amplia sala de color blanco y que parecía una especie de laboratorio. Multitud de probetas se alineaban en filas interminables. 

-¿Qué es esto?...- Se preguntó sin comprender.- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?...

 

Aunque un grito de mujer la sacó de esos pensamientos, venía del fondo de la estancia. Nuevamente unas macabras risas retumbaron por esa gran sala.

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Malditos!- Exclamaba una joven que parecía estar en apuros.-

 

Esmeralda la vio correr hacia ella, era de su estatura, con una túnica similar a la suya. O quizás más oscura. Aquella chica de larga cabellera enredada entre pelirroja y gris se detuvo en su huida al verla.

-¿Quién eres?- Espetó.- ¿Otro de esos malditos Daimon que quiere atormentarme?...  
-No…no sé de qué me hablas.- Pudo responder la aludida.-

 

La otra mujer adoptó una pose hostil, Iba a atacarla cuando las probetas que las rodeaban comenzaron a borbotar. 

-¿Qué está pasando?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – La instó esa muchacha comprendiendo que esa mujer de pelo gris estaba tan asustada como ella.- ¡Vamos!

 

Su contertulia la miró perpleja, de esos tubos de ensayo borboteaba un líquido rosado y al instante comenzaron a brotar unas formas grotescas parecidas a la plastilina que crecían para conformar figuras antropomorfas. Reían con un tono agudo y chillón y se estiraban tratando de agarrarlas…Una de ellas sujetó del pelo a esa joven que emitió un grito de dolor.

-Tranquila.- Afirmó entonces Esmeralda.- Te ayudaré…

 

Y tomando una de las probetas rotas golpeó a esa extraña criatura. Ésta emitió un estridente chillido soltando su presa. Aprovechando ese instante ambas mujeres corrieron hacia la puerta de entrada…

-¡Salgamos!- Dijo la chica del pelo gris rojizo.-  
-Eso intento, pero la puerta está bloqueada.- Contestó su interlocutora que trataba a abrir frenéticamente sin lograrlo.- ¡Maldita sea!

 

Un grupo cada vez más numeroso de esos extraños seres se aproximaba arrastrando sus piernas. En sus cabezas se formaba un único ojo y una apertura a modo de grotesca boca esbozaba una cruel y sádica sonrisa.

-¡Nos aniquilarán!- Exclamó esa espantada joven.-  
-¡Ojalá fuera así! – Replicó Esmeralda ahora con un tono más controlado.- Ya estoy harta de huir y de vagar por este infierno siendo castigada una y otra vez…

 

Su contertulia suspiró y enfrentó la mirada de sus profundos ojos grisáceos a los color café de esa recién llegada. Finalmente asintió. Dando la espalda a la puerta esbozó una leve sonrisa y se presentó.

-Kaorinite.  
-Esmeralda.- Repuso ésta afirmando no sin sarcasmo pese a lo complicado de la situación.- Me gustaría decir que es un placer.  
-No te preocupes…me hago cargo.- La disculpó su contertulia con pareja ironía.- 

 

Aquellos seres de pesadilla se aproximaban y ambas chicas se apoyaron mutuamente para recibirles. Los primeros de esos monstruos en llegar hasta ellas recibieron sendas patadas en sus vientres. Sin embargo estos se doblaban y cedían como la goma…Las dos tuvieron problemas en poder sacar los pies, atrapados por aquellos pliegues informes de sus adversarios, sin perder el equilibrio. Al fin lo lograron siendo impulsadas hacia atrás. Por fortuna cayeron sobre la puerta…

-Si tuviera mis poderes, al menos por una sola vez más.- Se lamentaba Esmeralda.-  
-¿Poderes?- Repitió su interlocutora.-  
-Es una larga historia.- Contestó la ex miembro de la Luna Negra.-  
-Puedes ahorrártela, creo que te entiendo.- Afirmó su contertulia.- 

 

Otros dos más de aquellos engendros se aproximaban riendo con estrépito. Fue la propia muchacha de Némesis la que sonrió ahora musitando no sin irónico sentido del humor.

-Y decían que mi risa era horrible…

 

Por su parte Kaorinite se hizo con otra probeta que arrojó contra esos seres. Éstos parecieron verse afectados y retrocedieron entre chillidos. Una gota de líquido que quedaba en ellas saltó entonces contra la puerta. Para sorpresa de ambas comenzó a salir humo de ésta…

-Tengo una idea.- Dijo Esmeralda.- Necesito otra probeta.

 

Su compañera logró hacerse con otra de las que todavía quedaban sin haber sido destruidas. Sin dudar arrojó su contenido contra la puerta que empezó a soltar una apreciable humareda. Las dos mujeres se miraron y…

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- Inquirió Kaorinite.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió y con una coordinación más que notable ambas se giraron dando una patada a la puerta. Al fin, ésta saltó abriéndose. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron escapando de allí. Ahora un largo e interminable pasillo se abría ante ellas. Tras recorrer varios metros se detuvieron al fin. Nada parecía seguirlas.

-Menos mal.- Suspiró aliviada Esmeralda apoyándose en la pared.- 

 

Sin embargo su recién adquirida compañera la agarró de un brazo apartándola de ahí…

-¡Cuidado! – ¡Exclamó!

Y por fortuna fue rápida. Una especie de tentáculos había brotado intentado aprisionar a su incauta víctima. Las dos volvieron a huir. Por fin, tras lo que parecía una eternidad, fueron capaces de salir de ese corredor. De pronto se encontraron en medio de un extenso desierto arenoso.

-Este lugar es terrible.- Dijo Esmeralda.- Mucho me temo que tendremos que estar escapando de un peligro tras otro eternamente.  
-Quizás ese sea nuestro castigo.- Conjeturó su contertulia.-

 

Ahora comenzaron a caminar bajo un sol abrasador. Ninguna supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que habría transcurrido. Estaban exhaustas y sedientas. Con sus gargantas rasposas y a punto de desfallecer….

-No podemos pararnos.- Aseveró Kaorinite.-  
-¿O qué?- Replicó Esmeralda con un tono que rayaba el desafío al gritar hacia ese cielo azul y ese ardiente sol.- ¿O estaremos muertas?... ¡Yo ya estoy muerta, malditos!…y de no ser así lo prefiero a esto.

 

Y sin más tomó asiento en una roca que afloraba a pocos metros. Su compañera, encogiéndose de hombros, la imitó en tanto decía.

-Pensándolo bien tienes razón.

 

Y transcurrieron unos instantes en los que ninguna habló. Fue finalmente Esmeralda la que quiso saber…

-¿De dónde vienes tú?  
-Del sistema estelar Tau Ceti.- Replicó su interlocutora.- ¿Y tú?  
-Del planeta Némesis.  
-Supongo que las dos somos forasteras y morimos en un mundo extraño.- Dedujo su compañera de infortunio.-  
-Quizás por eso nos hemos encontrado.- Conjeturó Esmeralda.-

 

Pasaron un rato contándose sus respectivas historias. Entonces fue Kaorinite la que comentó.

-Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Amores no correspondidos, muertes prematuras a manos de los de nuestro propio bando.  
-Sí, es curioso. Al final las guerreras que se suponía que eran nuestras enemigas no nos mataron.- Comentó Esmeralda que agregó.- Es más, creo que incluso acogieron a algunas de mis compañeras cuando éstas abandonaron la lucha.  
-Entonces fuimos unas tontas.- Sonrió amargamente su compañera.-  
-Lo fuimos Kaorinite…  
-Llámame Kaori.- Le ofreció ésta alegando no sin humor.- Presiento que vas a ser la única amiga que tenga por aquí…

 

Esmeralda sonrió, eso la divertía. La ironía del asunto tenía gracia. Asintió despacio con las manos entrelazadas. Su compañera entonces comentó.

-Tenías razón, no nos ha pasado nada.  
-Ya estamos en el Infierno. No nos podría suceder nada peor.- Argumentó su contertulia.-  
-Y lo merezco.- Declaró la chica del pelo gris rojizo.- Hice cosas terribles. De lo único de lo que no me arrepiento fue de enamorarme del doctor. Fue poco tiempo pero ¿sabes una cosa? Hubo unos breves instantes, cuando estaba con él en su casa o le traía el café, en los que experimenté lo más parecido a la felicidad.   
-Te comprendo perfectamente.- Convino Esmeralda con tono reflexivo.- Me sucedía igual, siempre que estaba cerca de Diamante. ¡Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y cambiar todo aquello!  
-Sí, eso mismo desearía yo también.- Afirmó Kaori para declarar.- Sé que no pasará pero si pudiera escapar de aquí y tener otra oportunidad…Actuaría de un modo totalmente distinto. No sería una harpía sin corazón.  
-Lo mismo digo. – Convino su compañera que estiró un poco las piernas.- 

 

Entonces se fijó en esa túnica que llevaba. Juraría que se había aclarado bastante. De hecho su tono de gris era mucho menos oscuro que el de Kaorinite.

-Esto debe de significar algo.- Le comentó a su interlocutora.-  
-Me sucede igual. Al venir la túnica que traía era negra. Ahora va cambiando de color…  
-Ojalá que sea una buena señal. En todo caso no me conjunta nada.- Suspiró Esmeralda.-

 

Kaorinite se rio de aquello, Fue una risa que empezó casi como un amago y terminó siendo realmente una gran carcajada. Al verla su compañera de infortunios se unió a ella. Casi sin darse cuenta estaban abrazadas y riendo.

-¡Quién me ha visto y quién me ve! – Decía Esmeralda con esas risotadas suyas que asombraron a su interlocutora.-  
-Si… puedo decir lo mismo.- Convino su contertulia.- Al menos mi vestido de combate era más elegante que estos harapos.  
-Debe de ser la moda de por aquí.- Trataba de decir su interlocutora entre risas sentenciando.- Necesitan consejo urgentemente sobre el vestuario.

 

Al fin fueron amainando las carcajadas, ahora ambas se miraban a los ojos felices al menos de haber encontrado a alguien que compartía su misma situación. Pero no porque se solazasen en el sufrimiento de la otra sino porque precisamente eso las ayudaba a soportarlo en la seguridad de que se apoyarían mutuamente. Fue la muchacha de Tau quién comentó ya sin reír…

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que es sufrir. Supongo que ese es el propósito del Infierno. Hacerte pagar eternamente por tus malos actos. Y que comprendas el daño que has causado a otros. Pero al menos ahora te tengo a ti.  
-Si- convino su compañera.- Yo también me sentía sola y desesperada. No es que las cosas hayan mejorado mucho pero es agradable tener compañía.

 

Su nueva amiga asentía aunque tuvieron poco tiempo más para seguir charlando, a lo lejos se estaba levantando una feroz tormenta de arena que se aproximaba.

-Tendremos que movernos y buscar algún sitio a cubierto de esto.- Declaró Kaorinite.-   
-Deprisa. Esa tormenta se acerca.- Urgió su contertulia que casi con humor, remachó.- Y puedo soportar todas las torturas de este maldito sitio excepto la de tener el pelo sucio.

 

Así que se levantaron y anduvieron deprisa, sin embargo aquel vendaval que arrastraba grandes cantidades de arena enseguida las dio alcance. Ahora debía taparse la cara y caminar con enorme dificultad siendo azotadas por esos granos arenosos que las impactaban por todo el cuerpo a gran velocidad. Tampoco eran capaces de hablar. Agachando la cabeza y tapándose como podían con los brazos llegaron finalmente a la entrada de una gruta. Entraron tratando de recobrarse. Esmeralda apenas si podía respirar. Se notaba exhausta y las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-¡Esto es insoportable! ¿Y tendremos que estar así durante toda la Eternidad?... No cometimos faltas tan graves…por favor…tened piedad…  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió suavemente su contertulia.- No te dejes vencer…

 

Elevó con gentileza el mentón de su amiga con una de sus manos y se acercó tratando de enjugar esas lágrimas. Esmeralda la miró agradecida y sonrió tímidamente. Sin saber ni tan siquiera porque Kaorinite la besó suavemente en los labios. Su atónita compañera se sobresaltó en un principio aunque tras unos instantes de duda le devolvió un beso más profundo. Se dejaron caer al suelo las dos abrazadas, unidas sus bocas en tanto sus lenguas jugueteaban. ¿Era aquello tan extraño? Quizás antes ninguna se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad de experimentar con otra mujer, pero ahora el simple hecho de poder compartir algo de afecto humano en ese terrible y desolado lugar las empujó en brazos de la otra. Siguieron besándose y recorriendo el cuerpo de su pareja con deseo usando sus manos además de sus labios. Al finalizar se abrazaban desnudas y permanecieron largo rato sin hablar. Esmeralda al fin suspiró confesando…

-No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo jamás me había sentido atraída por otra mujer.  
-Yo tampoco.- Admitió Kaori quien apenas si pudo decir entre avergonzada y llena de apuro.- Y no me interpretes mal. Ha sido algo hermoso. Sin embargo yo pensaba en alguien más…  
-Igual que hacía yo.- Sonrió Esmeralda aseverando con una mezcla de melancolía y otra de agradecimiento.- Quizás no podamos tenerles a ellos. Pero nos tenemos la una a la otra.

 

Afuera había amainado la tormenta. Kaorinite se levantó la primera poniéndose la túnica, aunque enseguida se disculpó.

-Creo que me he confundido. Ésta es la tuya.- Declaró al ver el tono gris claro de la misma.-

 

No obstante Esmeralda se había puesto la otra que era de un tono aún más claro. La joven entonces pareció tener una inspiración al comentar.

-No te confundiste Kaori. Lo que sucede es que poco a poco se van clareando. No sé, es como si su color simbolizase el estado de nuestras almas. Cuando más negras mayor porcentaje de oscuridad albergan. Ahora al menos me siento mejor. Parece que me hubieran quitado un peso enorme de encima.  
-Es verdad. Noto la misma sensación.- Le desveló su amiga.- Eso de dar y recibir amor…aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias…

 

Las dos se ruborizaron, o eso creyó ver cada una en la otra. No pudieron evitar sonreír como si fueran un par de adolescentes. Todavía comentando aquello las dos salieron. Sin embargo no estaban ya en medio de un desierto. Aquello parecía ahora una especie de pradera. Altas hierbas crecían por doquiera que mirasen…

-Veamos que sorpresas nos aguardan por aquí.- Dijo la joven del pelo gris rojizo, que, curiosamente se le había comenzado también a aclarar.-

 

El mismo pelo de Esmeralda era ahora blanco en su mayor parte. Pero no era un color que indicara vejez…La misma chica se sorprendió de ello.

-Nunca fui una rubia platino. ¡Quizás no sea un mal cambio de look! – Dijo con humor.-

 

Su amiga rio con ella y prosiguieron la marcha. La luz cenital que las envolvía fue apagándose. Ahora, prácticamente a oscuras, llegaron a un claro en donde soplaba un viento bastante fuerte…

-Al menos ahora no hay arena.- Afirmó Kaori. –  
-¡Menos mal! - Suspiró Esmeralda.-

 

Aunque entonces ella creyó escuchar algo. Una voz… Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Diamante…  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Se interesó su interlocutora.-  
-Juraría haber oído la voz de mi príncipe.- Respondió la interpelada.- 

 

El viento arreciaba. Para su sorpresa y temor incluso Esmeralda notó como su túnica, ahora de una tonalidad casi inmaculada, se hinchaba por aquel aire y tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Sin darse cuenta se elevó casi un par de metros. Por fortuna su amiga pudo sujetarla de una mano.

-¡Qué sucede!- Exclamó la antigua miembro de la Luna Negra.-  
-Trataré de bajarte.- Dijo Kaorinite con tono que trataba de sonar tranquilo pese a sentirse bastante desconcertada.- Vamos, sujétate a mi mano.  
-No quiero que me separen de ti, ¡eres lo único bueno que me queda! - Gimió Esmeralda.-  
-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, eres la única amiga que he tenido nunca.- Sollozó Kaorinite a su vez afirmando con visible dolor.- Éste es un lugar muy cruel, te hace alimentar esperanzas para luego arrancártelas. Pero no te soltaré…

 

Sin embargo y pese a todo su esfuerzo de pronto fue incapaz de sujetar a su compañera. Las manos de ambas se hicieron intangibles y Esmeralda comenzó a elevarse entre la oscuridad. La muchacha gritó mientras subía…

-Te buscaré… Volveremos a estar juntas…no te olvidaré Kaorinite… Si logro escapar no faltaré a nuestra promesa. Te ayudaré y no te abandonaré.  
-Tampoco yo a ti…- Le aseguró ésta que ahora miraba hacia arriba sin ser capaz de ver nada.- Espero que tengas suerte y puedas salir de aquí.  
-Amiga mía… - Sollozó Esmeralda adentrándose en esa tétrica oscuridad.- Hasta pronto, cuídate…Kaori.

 

No obstante la voz de Diamante resonó una vez más. Fue cuando a lo lejos distinguió una luz blanca intensa y trató de aproximarse a ella. Ese resplandor la atraía y entonces le vio…

-¡Diamante!- Suspiró emocionada…

 

Y al aproximarse vio que en efecto se trataba de él. No podía creerlo. Quizás hubiera muerto y le condenasen al mismo infierno que ella…pero después hablaron y el chico le explicó todo. Ahora mientras se alejaba rumbo a la Eternidad con Azrael regresó de aquellos recuerdos afirmando con pesar.

\- ¡Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo! Y mis compañeros hubiesen tenido una posibilidad. Lamento mucho lo que hice con Rubeus. Hubiera merecido otra oportunidad. Igual que para mi amiga Kaori.  
\- Has de saber que las cosas han sido como debían ser. – La confortó el ángel agregando. - Y puede que para algunos de los que dices haya todavía una posibilidad. Kaori fue destruida cuando como tú, había cometido actos malvados y no los había expiado, pero al menos tenía un sentimiento de amor que podrá ayudarla. No es el mismo caso de tu compañero Rubeus que para ti murió malvado y sin amar a nadie más que a él mismo.  
\- Si no es para mí, al menos te suplico por esa chica. ¿No podría salvarla a ella Diamante? Quizás ambos podrían encontrar juntos el amor. Tenerse el uno al otro y compartir su cariño…-Sollozó la joven.-

 

El ángel sonrió nuevamente haciendo que la muchacha sintiera una gran calidez. Y pudo responderla entonces con dulzura.

\- Veo que, al final, tu amor te ha purificado completamente, dado que eres capaz de hacer ese sacrificio por el mortal al que amabas. Le quieres hasta el punto de renunciar a él y deseas dar a otra la oportunidad que no pudiste gozar tú para hacerle dichoso. Sea pues.

 

Y para asombro de Esmeralda una bola de luz de color gris cenicienta se acercó hasta ellos. El color de la misma fue aclarándose, si no era totalmente inmaculado si se acercaba bastante y entonces fue cuando esa luz tomó forma de mujer. Y esa figura le habló, ahora sus rasgos eran bien visibles, tenía unos ojos y un largo pelo color rojizo. 

-Esmeralda – Pudo decir aquella aparición. - Gracias por ayudarme. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de él. Aunque para serte sincera yo siempre amaré a otro hombre.  
-No importa- le respondió ésta esbozando una tenue sonrisa para afirmar. - Trata de ser feliz. Aprovecha la segunda oportunidad que yo no he podido tener, y solo prométeme que le dirás a Diamante que siempre le querré.   
-Así lo haré.- Aseguró Kaori devolviendo una gran sonrisa a su nueva amiga para decir. - Ahora debo ir tras su aura o no podré salir. Se feliz en la Eternidad.

 

Y aquella silueta se alejó, siguiendo al muchacho que ya tan solo era un puntito en aquel vasto horizonte entre luminoso y cenital. Kaori recordó que, al poco de que su amiga desapareciera en aquella negrura ella misma comenzó a flotar. Su túnica gris estaba casi inmaculada y la hizo elevarse hasta donde la aguardaban aquel ángel y su compañera de padecimientos…

-Y ahora quizás pueda conseguirlo. Pero yo… - Suspiraba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.- No amo a ese hombre. Lo lamento amiga mía. Ojalá hubieras podido ser tú…

 

Por su parte Esmeralda, al ver como se alejaba Kaori tampoco pudo reprimir que las lágrimas le cayesen. Y esas lágrimas comenzaron a brillar. Tenían el color y el destello de un diamante puro. El ángel de la Muerte se detuvo entonces observando aquello.

\- Espera un momento.- Azrael pareció hablar con alguien, esperando una respuesta, al fin se dirigió a la chica - No es algo muy normal, pero por tu buen corazón y tu generosidad me han autorizado a desvelarte algo. ¿Te gustaría saber como habría sido tu vida junto a él?...  
\- No lo sé.- Pudo balbucear ella. - Es cruel mostrarme algo que jamás podré tener. - Aunque la chica guardó silencio y pareció reflexionar, al menos podría llevarse ese recuerdo y cambiando de parecer suplicó.- Si de verdad puedes hacerlo, me gustaría tanto, ¡por favor!- le rogó la chica visiblemente emocionada. -  
\- Mira ante ti.- Le indicó el Angel con una sonrisa muy jovial, extraña en su pétreo rostro. -

 

Azraél señaló hacia un lugar entre aquella luz. Esmeralda miró y pudo ver la imagen de un bebé que se convertía en una preciosa chiquilla de pelo dorado y unos ojos color violeta intenso, iguales a los de Diamante. La niña cambiaba y un bello rostro de mujer la sustituía. Aparecía sentada en una mecedora, en el interior de una habitación, cerca de una ventana que dejaba ver un bello paisaje y un cielo lleno de estrellas. Acunaba a un bebé que tenía una intensa aura blanca a su alrededor. De repente, ella pareció mirar directamente a Esmeralda con un gesto de asombro, fue algo muy fugaz, la imagen enseguida desapareció. La muchacha, maravillada, le preguntó al ángel.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? No soy yo ¿verdad?...  
\- No, no eres tú, Esmeralda. Pero lo que has visto es parte de ti. – Respondió su interlocutor de forma enigmática. Ella intentó comprender las palabras de Azraél y al fin lo logró, entonces el ángel le confirmó lo que había sospechado.- Si, esa mujer es la hija que tú y Diamante habríais tenido. Y ese niño que acunaba tu nieto, él sería un niño muy especial, con una importante misión que cumplir. Me conocería en sus sueños y viajaría conmigo, ante él se someterían los más poderosos y se revelarían los secretos mejor guardados.  
\- Hablas de algo que nunca podrá suceder- dijo ella abatida para querer saber con el dolor volviendo a martirizarla. – Ya basta, no quiero ver más. ¡Te suplico que no me aflijas mostrándome un sueño imposible!....  
\- Quizás si o quizás no, puede que, después de todo, tu ciclo no se haya cerrado aún- respondió enigmáticamente Azrael. -  
\- Pero ¿cómo sería posible eso? , yo he perdido a Diamante,- objetó Esmeralda - ¡Es imposible que vuelva al mundo de los vivos!  
\- Para ti y para él es imposible, pero nada lo es para el Creador. Él es Camino y la Resurrección, la Vida misma. A ti sólo te pareció perder a tu amado, yo mismo creí que debía llevarte, pero Él quería probar hasta que punto llegaría tu amor y que demostrases que en verdad te habías purificado. Ambos debíais retornar a la Inocencia que perdisteis y efectivamente, tú sólo pensaste en su felicidad, le pediste que se fuera aun dejándote aquí, entregaste a esa otra alma tu propia oportunidad. Ese sentimiento de amor verdadero y de generosidad te ha redimido por completo. No, tú aun no debes venir conmigo. Tu lugar está en el mundo de los mortales.

 

La muchacha sonrió llena de alegría, aunque enseguida remitió su optimismo y quiso saber con un tono de objeción.

\- Pero ¿cómo podré volver sin él?  
\- Yo mismo te guiaré- la tranquilizó el Ángel, y en tanto decía esto ante ellos la luz de la Eternidad se fue alejando progresivamente. - De mi mano estarás segura.

 

El poderoso ser la condujo de nuevo hasta la frontera, aun se vislumbraba una débil llama. Azraél volvió a esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa. Esmeralda sintió un sinfín de cálidas sensaciones y un cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo su mente y su espíritu.

\- Elévate y pasa a través de la luz- le indicó el ángel. - Al hacerlo olvidarás las cosas que has visto. Casi será como volver a nacer. Atravesando ese portal de plata por el que todos accedéis al mundo material.   
-Pero. ¿Lo olvidaré todo? - Quiso saber la chica con cierto temor.- ¿Incluso a él?...  
-Tus padecimientos en el Infierno se borrarán aunque sabrás que de algún modo sufriste para purgar tus culpas. Y en lo relativo a vuestro futuro. Cuando llegue el momento lo recordarás, acudirá a ti en forma de sueños y visiones. Pero solamente a su debido tiempo, pues eso es algo que os deberéis labrar entre los dos. Ahora comienza tu vida y se feliz con tu amado y cuando llegue en verdad tu hora yo vendré a buscarte. Hasta entonces vive con rectitud y pureza y ama mucho.  
-Lo hare, eso te lo puedo prometer. He aprendido la lección. Seré otra persona muy distinta de la que fui cuando caí aquí.- Declaró la emocionada muchacha.- Gracias…

 

El ángel la impulsó suavemente hacia la luz. Esmeralda sonreía radiante de felicidad y muy agradecida. Ahora veía hasta que punto era poderoso y bello aquel ángel inmenso, pero al fin Azraél se fue empequeñeciendo a su vista por la distancia hasta que desapareció…Tras unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, Esmeralda atravesó la luz y salió de las llamas, Nube Alta se sorprendió al verla. Ella cayó al suelo jadeando y dominada por la impresión de su vuelta a la vida terrenal no se dio cuenta en un principio que iba desnuda. Al percatarse de esto y de la presencia del anciano indio se cubrió las partes íntimas de su cuerpo y los pechos instintivamente con las manos. Su pelo volvía a ser verdoso, aunque casi tirando más a rubio. Nube Alta solo sonrió de forma débil y le lanzó una manta que ella usó para taparse, el Chamán esperó a que esa recién llegada se cubriese para mirarla inquisitivamente y preguntar.

\- Tú eres la joven que él fue a buscar. ¿No es así?  
-Sí señor.- Admitió la interpelada.-  
-Veo que después de todo él lo hizo bien. Ambos habéis vuelto a la inocencia.- Sonrió el chamán.-

 

Y esas palabras hicieron recordar a la joven precisamente eso. Que estaba allí como si acabase de llegar al mundo. Cosa que por otro lado era exactamente lo que había pasado…

\- No lo entiendo - dijo ella ahora algo avergonzada - yo llevaba una túnica cuando salí de allí.  
\- Esa era tu envoltura espiritual, el símbolo de tu redención,- le explicó Nube Alta que acto seguido preguntó. -Dime ¿Eres tú la mujer que amaba a ese muchacho, verdad?  
\- Si, soy yo y usted. ¿Es el hombre que le ayudó? - Quiso saber ella a su vez. -  
\- Sólo hice lo que mi corazón y mi espíritu me ordenaron hacer. Escuché la voz de mis antepasados. Y la otra mujer que apareció junto a él. Al principio creía que esa otra eras tú. Dime, ¿acaso te ligaba algo a ella? - La interrogó el indio, ahora con un gesto más sorprendido. –

 

Esmeralda entonces le contó lo que había sucedido. El viejo Chamán comprendió. Ahora sabía el porqué de lo ocurrido. Y a su vez le dijo a su interlocutora.

-En ese caso, aquella muchacha sigue perdida. Su cuerpo no recibió plenamente su alma de vuelta. Debe estar atrapada puesto que ella no fue reclamada por su verdadero amor. No podrá regresar plenamente hasta que el que está destinado a ella esté a su lado. Su forma humana era una ilusión, desapareció de nuevo, ahora estará en un lugar distinto. Solo pudo mirarme y decir una palabra, Tau. Pero por el momento, eso no debe preocuparte.  
-¿Y el príncipe Diamante? ¿Está bien? - Preguntó ella con preocupación. -  
-No temas por él. Duerme en el poblado, está al cuidado de mi gente – repuso el chamán que señaló hacia abajo con una de sus manos en tanto le contaba a la muchacha. - Llegó agotado, es normal, después de usar su poder espiritual durante tanto tiempo y tan a fondo. Forzó sus capacidades más allá de su límite. Lleva inconsciente tres días.  
-¿Tanto tiempo?, pero, no puede ser, si hace muy poco que hablé con él...- repuso Esmeralda asombrada -  
-Has de saber, que el tiempo no transcurre de igual modo en este mundo que en el de los espíritus – Le explicó el chamán añadiendo. - Una cosa más, ahora que vuelves a ser humana irás olvidando algunas cosas que has experimentado en el otro plano de existencia. Asuntos que no deben ser revelados a los mortales.  
-Sí, creo que algo así me dijo ese ángel…- Musitó como si tratase de hacer memoria.-

 

La chica observó a aquel hombre con visible desconcierto, era verdad, ya no se acordaba de casi nada de su conversación con el ángel. El recuerdo de su hija del futuro se había borrado de su memoria. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado tras soñar, sin casi darse cuenta aquellos recuerdos se diluían. Pensó que aquel hechicero o lo que fuera debía de tener razón. De seguro que en aquella dimensión no debía de existir el tiempo, al menos no igual que en la Tierra. Enseguida dejó de pensar en eso, yendo a preocuparse por la suerte de su amado y le pidió al anciano.

\- ¡Lléveme con él, por favor! , quiero estar a su lado y cuidarle, ¡se lo debo! Le debo estar de nuevo en esta vida y no consentiré que sufra más por causa mía. Le quiero y ya es hora de empezar a demostrarlo con actos nobles, no egoístas como hice en el pasado.  
\- Dices bien- aprobó Nube Alta - eso es lo correcto, sígueme. 

 

El anciano hechicero se envolvió junto a Esmeralda en una burbuja de energía y ambos bajaron lentamente desde el picacho hasta la aldea al tocar tierra. Siguieron entonces caminando por un intrincado sendero. Una vez que llegaron ella miró a su alrededor, pudo ver una sucesión de cabañas e incluso de tiendas de piel que recordaban un pasado de apego a las antiguas tradiciones. Nube Alta le indicó con su mano la aldea y dijo a modo de despedida.

\- Yo debo dejaros ya. Os deseo una larga y próspera vida y que siempre marchéis por el sendero del bien. Muchos hijos sanos y felicidad.  
\- Muchas gracias, noble anciano. Nunca olvidaremos lo que has hecho…- Sonrió la joven que, cuando se dirigió a mirarle, ya no le encontró. - ¿Anciano?

 

Quedó sorprendida, ¿dónde se habría metido? No podía verle en bastantes metros a la redonda...

\- No es momento de pensar en eso- se dijo Esmeralda - Diamante me necesita.

 

Corrió hacia la aldea, empezó a mirar por todas las cabañas ante el asombro de sus habitantes. En ninguna estaba. La muchacha se sentía desolada y llena de angustia. ¡Ahora que estaba en el mundo de los vivos, era incapaz de encontrar al que trató de sacarla del más allá! Por suerte, el desasosiego duró poco, llegaron a ella dos ancianas que la hicieron señas. Esmeralda las siguió y éstas la llevaron a la tienda donde Diamante descansaba. Allí, en torno suyo, se arremolinaban bastantes vetustas mujeres y hechiceros tratando de aliviarle con pociones y vapores y entonando toda clase de cánticos. La joven se acercó hacia él y tanto las ancianas como los curanderos se apartaron. El príncipe deliraba presa de la fiebre agitándose en un sueño intranquilo. La muchacha puso una mano sobre su frente y notó que ardía, le trajeron un cuenco con agua y un paño, ella lo mojó y se lo puso, después sostuvo una mano de él entre las suyas.

\- Descansad mi amor,- le susurró con voz dulce. - Estoy a vuestro lado, me han concedido otra oportunidad gracias a vuestro valor y no dejaré que seáis vos el que ahora se vaya.

 

Pasaron varias horas en las que no se movió de allí, las ancianas y algunas muchachas de la tribu le trajeron ropas para que pudiera desprenderse de aquella rústica manta. Ella se puso aquellos vestidos de piel y siguió al cuidado de Diamante. Pasó despierta toda la noche a su lado, él parecía haberse sumido en un sueño más tranquilo y la fiebre había comenzado a ceder. Esmeralda había estado acostumbrada a una vigilia eterna, pero ahora notaba como volvía a ser mortal, el cansancio y el sueño poco a poco se iban apoderando de ella, también la sensación de hambre. Cayó rendida por todo aquello y se durmió, despertó con las primeras luces del atardecer. Su príncipe seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La fiebre había cedido por completo al fin. La muchacha se levantó un momento y las mujeres de la tribu le trajeron algo para comer, pan y leche de cabra que ella devoró con muchas ganas. Se sorprendió del hambre que tenía, casi se había olvidado de lo que era comer. Al terminar, volvió junto a Diamante que parecía despertar, de nuevo le sujetó de las manos y él, por fin, abrió los ojos. Para el muchacho despertar y ver su sonrisa fue la visión más bella de este mundo. Al principio creyó soñar, volvió a cerrar los ojos y al reabrirlos pensó que ella desaparecería o que se trataría de alguna joven india a la que, en su delirio, habría tomado por su amada. Pero Esmeralda seguía allí y le habló con mucho amor, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

\- Soy yo mi príncipe, soy real, ¡lo conseguisteis! Gracias a vos me han dado otra oportunidad de vivir. Desde ahora seré otra mujer, ¡lo juro! Seré digna de vos, de este nuevo comienzo. Quiero estar a vuestro lado y amaros siempre

 

Esmeralda no pudo evitar llorar y ambos se abrazaron, Diamante aun con la voz un poco débil, pero llena de júbilo, dijo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, gracias a Dios y a Azrael!, no era tan terrible después de todo.  
-¿Aun recordáis lo que ocurrió? - Preguntó la perpleja chica para comentarle a su vez - yo no me acuerdo de casi nada, es más, sé que el Ángel de la Muerte me dijo algo importante pero no logro recordar que fue...

 

Y efectivamente, ya no recordaba nada de las revelaciones hechas por aquel ser de luz, incluso el recuerdo de Kaori se había desvanecido de su mente por entero. 

\- Eso no importa ya,- intervino Diamante rebosante de felicidad aunque también había perdido la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, conservando únicamente retazos en su memoria. - ¡Lo principal es que nos tenemos el uno al otro! ¡Ahora por fin podremos dedicarnos a nosotros, sin luchas y sin sufrir los engaños de nadie!  
\- Podremos empezar una nueva vida, seguro que seremos muy felices, mi príncipe.- Afirmó ella. -  
\- Si, junto a mi hermano, las hermanas Ayakashi y muchos amigos más. No estaremos solos, ¡ya lo verás! - Añadió con algo de comicidad para disipar la profunda emoción que les rodeaba. - Lo único problemático será buscar trabajo, esto no es como en Némesis, ¡ja, ja!  
-¡Oh, mi amado príncipe!,- sonrió ella - no importa lo que tengamos que hacer, de ahora en adelante lo superaremos juntos. Ya hemos salido de lo más difícil.  
\- Tienes razón. - Convino él, que sin embargo matizó. - Pero ya no vuelvas a llamarme príncipe. Olvida la etiqueta de palacio. Todo eso se acabó, para ti solo soy Diamante. ¿Sabes Esmeralda? Recuerdo que uno de aquellos demonios me ofreció multitud de riquezas y de reinos. Incluso cambiar el pasado, pero que el precio que me pedía era que renunciase a ti y a esta vida. Y yo tomé mi decisión. ¡Basta de sueños de poder!, ¡no más venganzas estúpidas! No deseo hacer sufrir a nadie más. No volveré a cometer dos veces el mismo error.  
\- Para mí siempre serás mi príncipe...gentil y valiente. Vuestros deseos…. - la muchacha se detuvo y sonriendo entre lágrimas corrigió. – Perdóname, me va a ser algo difícil. Tus deseos serán los míos.- Remachó visiblemente emocionada - 

 

Diamante, recuperando poco a poco sus fuerzas se incorporó devolviéndole la sonrisa en tanto la tomaba del mentón suavemente con una de sus manos para decir...

\- Pues sabes lo que deseo ahora más que nada.- Esmeralda le miró inquisitiva negando con la cabeza y él le desveló divertido. - Comer algo, me muero de hambre. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Ambos se rieron con muchas ganas, era una sensación maravillosa. Se sentían libres de todo y muy felices por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y por una vez la estruendosa risa de ella quedó casi silenciada por las carcajadas de él. Al poco Diamante fue servido por las chicas del poblado que le trajeron lo mismo que a antes para Esmeralda. Él comió con el mismo voraz apetito dejándolas asombradas.

\- Como deseo- decía entre bocado y bocado- volver a reunirme con todos mis amigos y mi hermano, ¡ya verás cuando te vean!... ¡la cara que van a poner!, sobre todo las guerreras.  
-¿Las Guerreras? - Repitió su interlocutora asombrada preguntando no sin prevención. - ¿Cómo crees que me recibirán? En el pasado fui muy malvada con ellas.  
\- No temas- la tranquilizó jovialmente Diamante tras beberse de un sorbo un gran cuenco de leche. -Ellas te recibirán como a una amiga. Estoy seguro, igual que hicieron con las hermanas...  
\- Así que ellas también rehicieron sus vidas- sonrió Esmeralda entusiasmada -¡es maravilloso! Ese es ahora mi mayor deseo.

 

Diamante asintió y le contó a ella lo que había sucedido desde que conociera a Roy y a los otros, le habló de como se habían entrenado, hecho amigos y luchado contra los demonios invasores y después, como él decidió partir en su busca y finalmente las peripecias de su entrenamiento con el chamán. La joven le escuchó con muchísima atención.

-¿De veras hiciste todo eso? ¡Es algo increíble!  
-Sí y en muchas ocasiones el pensar que podría tener una oportunidad de recuperarte me ayudó más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar.

 

La joven sonrió abrazándose a él. Solo el escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras la colmaba de felicidad. Había esperado por oírle decir algo como eso desde que le conociera en Némesis.

-Ahora que por fin estamos juntos será maravilloso.- Suspiró llena de alegría.-  
-Sin embargo lo mejor de todo y lo más difícil será empezar de cero. Pero lo conseguiremos.- Declaró él.-  
\- Esto es como un sueño para mí.- Afirmó la joven.-  
\- Sí, es mi sueño también, y ahora todos juntos comenzaremos a hacerlo realidad- le dijo Diamante con una amplia sonrisa. - Junto con los demás, mis amigos, mi hermano Zafiro y las hermanas Ayakashi. Bueno ahora ya no se llaman así. Se cambiaron el nombre por Malinde, creo.   
\- Me gustaría saber como lo lograron, tendré que pedirles ayuda para adaptarme.  
\- No es tan difícil, ¡ya lo verás! Es más, te diré que yo cambié cuando supe por Guerrero Luna que ellas eran felices viviendo en la Tierra, fue como si me abriesen los ojos. Será estupendo, cuando nos recuperemos del todo nos reuniremos con ellos.

 

La joven asintió llena de esperanza y entusiasmo. Efectivamente, a los pocos días los dos estuvieron repuestos. En ese tiempo ella demostró el gran talento que tenía para diseñar trajes e incluso arreglarlos. Diamante se sorprendió mucho, la muchacha le explicó que desde niña era algo que la apasionaba. Ahí tendría una buena oportunidad para ganarse la vida. Por fin se dispusieron a partir. Tras dar las gracias a los componentes de la tribu por sus cuidados, Diamante tomó en brazos a Esmeralda y voló rumbo a las nubes.

\- Vamos a despedirnos de Nube Alta, quiero volver a darle las gracias- dijo Esmeralda. -  
\- Si, yo también- convino Diamante añadiendo con visible reconocimiento. - Estamos juntos en buena parte gracias a él. Al contrario que ese maldito nigromante que nos empujó a la perdición él sí que es un hombre muy sabio. Me ha hecho ver que todavía tengo muchísimo que aprender.

 

Llegaron entre tanto hasta el picacho pero Nube Alta no estaba, a ambos les dio pena no poder despedirse. Diamante pese a ello, dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírsele a distancia.

\- Estoy seguro de que, estés donde estés, me escuchas. ¡Gracias amigo mío y maestro, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, muchas gracias!  
\- Si,- añadió Esmeralda de igual forma - te prometo que un día vendremos a visitarte con nuestros hijos.

 

El joven asintió a las palabras de ella con expresión complacida. ¡Por supuesto que ambos lo harían! y tras mirar hacia el picacho en silencio durante unos segundos, le sonrió a su compañera y voló a toda velocidad. Tras unas horas de viaje haciendo algunas escalas pudieron ver la ciudad de Nueva York. Diamante aterrizó en un pequeño parque donde sabía que sus amigos iban a reunirse. Anduvieron un corto trecho hasta encontrarlos a todos. El recibimiento fue estupendo y así, entre la alegría que presidía aquella celebración, se dispusieron a comenzar una nueva vida. Esmeralda pidió perdón una y otra vez a las guerreras, en especial a la guerrera Luna, o mejor dicho, a la que sería la Neo Queen Serenity del Milenario del Plata. Sin embargo, tal y como Diamante pronosticó, lejos de guardarle ningún rencor la recibieron como amiga. Es más, la propia Usagi le dijo a la muchacha que ahora podría imitar si quería a las cuatro hermanas. 

-Hemos escuchado el deseo que tienes de enmendarte y somos muy felices por ello. Ahora además que tienes el corazón purificado y renovado. Si tú quieres podrías convertirte en otra justiciera como las hermanas.  
-¡Si! - Terció Petz con evidente agrado. - Hasta que vuelva Kalie sólo somos tres y cuantas más seamos mejor.  
-¡Y cuando ella regrese seremos cinco! ¡Como el primer grupo de las guerreras! – Afirmó Cooan con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana. -

 

Esmeralda sonrió agradecida por esa proposición y replicó con timidez.

-Si ello fuera posible, si soy merecedora de ese honor, sería un placer para mí.  
-¡No se hable más!- Declaró tajantemente Usagi que, después de mirar de reojo y convencerse de que no quedaba gente extraña a su alrededor, añadió. -Invocaré tu semilla estelar. Algo me dice que la tuya brillará con fuerza…

 

Todos, excepto las hermanas y las otras sailors se sorprendieron, aunque nadie tuvo ocasión de preguntar. Usagi se transformó en Eterna Guerrero Luna y, tal y como hiciera con las hermanas, hizo brotar una luz verde del corazón de Esmeralda que se transformó en una joya. Era del color del nombre de la propia chica que, emocionada, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de aquello. Tenía un tono más claro que la piedra de Petz, que era verde mar. A los pocos instantes la de Esmeralda se transmutó en un boomerang. Entonces Usagi le explicó.

-Es el símbolo de tu regreso. Como el boomerang vuelve a su lanzador, pues creo que es el arma más propicia para definir tu vuelta al camino del bien.

 

La asombrada muchacha lo tomó en las manos y sollozó emocionada en cuanto aquella arma volvió a convertirse en esa bella joya, que ahora estaba engarzada en un colgante.

-No puedo creer que algo tan bonito estuviera dentro de mí. ¡Es tan hermoso! Muchas gracias mi Reina.  
-Usagi, llámame Usagi- Chan. - Le corrigió ésta entre cansina, amable y divertidamente. -  
-Deberás gritar ¡Corazón puro del Viento dame el poder! , para transformarte. - Pues tu elemento ha sido consagrado al aire.- Le informó la gata Luna. -

 

Todos la animaron a probar, ella accedió gustosa y en efecto, pudo invocar su nuevo poder transformando sus ropas de piel en un uniforme similar al de las hermanas, con su particular tonalidad. Altas botas verde oscuras a juego con un gran lazo sobre el pecho y una minifalda, y un corpiño de color blanco. Prendido en él, llevaba las tres joyas que había lucido en su antiguo traje de la Luna Negra. Grandes esmeraldas que eran el símbolo de su familia. Y un antifaz del mismo color que las joyas. Aunque la chica, una vez retornó a su apariencia anterior, declaró a pregunta de Makoto sobre a que tenía pensado dedicarse.

-Quisiera dejar mi pasado atrás y establecerme en París. Los antepasados de la madre de Diamante eran de allí. Y además he descubierto que tengo pasión por la moda.  
-Eso es muy interesante. – Afirmó la Guerrera Plutón que desveló a todos. - A mí también me gusta mucho, si necesitas alguna ayuda ponte en contacto conmigo o con las demás.- Le ofreció con amabilidad. -

 

Esmeralda sonrió agradecida y como no podía ser de otro modo, todas tratarían de ayudarla. Sobre todo Michiru y Haruka, pese a no haberla conocido como enemiga, o quizás precisamente por ello, se tomaron mucho interés en su caso. Las dos se sabían desenvolver bien por el mundo del arte y la música. En virtud de eso conocían a personas relacionadas con la moda y tratarían de hablar con ellas. A ello se ofrecieron ambas con mucha gentileza. Y cuando aquella celebración terminó en un primer momento las sailors y ellos retornaron a Japón. Allí se habían establecido Petz y el hermano de Diamante. Los cuatro cenaron en la casa que había sido de las hermanas y en la que ahora vivía la mayor de éstas con su pareja.

-Me parece un sueño estar aquí. –Sonreía Esmeralda.- Y nos vendrá bien pasar unos días en un lugar más conocido antes de viajar a Europa.  
-Creo que nuestra abuela materna nació allí. ¿Verdad hermano?- Inquirió Zafiro.-  
-No lo recuerdo demasiado bien por desgracia.- Se lamentó éste.- Es una pena que las pocas veces que pudimos estar con nuestra madre no prestáramos toda nuestra atención cuando nos contaba esas cosas…  
-En mi caso me acuerdo de cosas que ella me refirió alguna vez. Como que su abuela llegó a ser una famosa modelo y directora de una prestigiosa firma de diseños. - Sonrió Esmeralda, afirmando.- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podría dedicarme a eso.  
-Claro, ¿por qué no? Ya en Némesis hacías diseños de modas.- Recordó Petz.-

 

Aunque eso había sido desde luego mucho antes de que el mal les corrompiera a todos. Fue inevitable recordar aquello. Así pues, Esmeralda tomó la palabra ahora con más pesar.

-Quisiera pediros perdón a vosotros también.- Musitó apuradamente ella dejándoles sorprendidos.-  
-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Repuso de inmediato la mayor de las cuatro hermanas.-  
-Sí, debo hacerlo. Me comporté de forma muy estúpida y altanera.- Afirmó la joven.- Estaba tan pagada de mí misma y tan obsesionada…que…yo…

 

Apenas podía continuar, tratando de enjugarse algunas lágrimas. Diamante acudió enseguida en su ayuda posando una mano sobre las de la muchacha.

-Todos cometimos errores. Hicimos mal las cosas. Pero pagamos por ello. Ahora es una vida nueva. Recuerda, la misma Usagi te lo dijo.  
-Si.- Convino Petz.- Y confía en mí cuando te digo que podrás compensar al mundo. Y además ser muy feliz.

 

Entre tanto ambos hermanos se habían levantado de la mesa, Zafiro le cuchicheó algo a Diamante, él asintió sonriendo. Entonces su hermano menor fue a poner una canción… Petz se marchó discretamente. El príncipe entre tanto se aproximó a Esmeralda y doblando una rodilla tomó una de sus manos para declarar en tanto sonaba una hermosa música.

-Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón. Y tal y como nuestro amigo Roy nos aconsejó, lo mejor es hacerlo con elegancia. Cuando hablamos en el Cielo me recomendó esta canción. De hecho hicimos una apuesta.   
-¿Un apuesta?- Se sorprendió la chica.- ¿Sobre qué?...  
-Luego te lo diré. Ahora baila conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Y escucha la letra, es como si alguien la hubiese escrito para mí. Me sucede como dicen en el estribillo. ¡Ojalá tuviera palabras!...mi hermosa princesa Esmeralda.

 

La muchacha estaba entre sorprendida y emocionada. Más cuando su príncipe la tomó de la cintura y de una mano colocándose con ella para bailar. Lo hicieron con esa hermosa canción, que primero la hizo sonreír y más tarde la hizo llorar en tanto danzaban en el salón al compás de la música. Más todavía cuando él finalmente la levantó en brazos y sonriendo le repitió en voz baja alguna de las estrofas en tanto giraba lentamente por la estancia…

 

Si pudiera encontrar palabras  
para decirte que lo siento  
Hacerte entender  
que quiero decir tan solo lo que digo

Después de todo lo que he escuchado  
Por qué debería preocuparme  
Cuando nos movemos por la fina línea  
entre el amor y el odio

Si hubiera sido sabio  
Cómo podría haber dudado de ti  
Ahora estoy solo  
Mi vida patas arriba

Pero hago lo que puedo  
No puedo vivir sin ti  
Así que me aferro a la esperanza  
de un día más brillante

¡Oh!, sé que hemos pasado por todo esto antes  
Cómo puedo probar que mi amor por ti es real  
No, no puedo hacerlo más  
Si al menos pudiera encontrar palabras

Y él aún tiene sueños  
Y aún debo aprender a arreglármelas  
Absurdo como parece  
Todavía tengo esperanza

Si tuviese sentido común  
y prestase atención a todos los avisos  
Lo dejaría estar  
y dejaría todo en paz

Pero no hay recompensa  
en subir el camino las mañanas  
Sintiéndome seguro, soy yo  
el que es tonto

Sí, sé que he pasado por todo esto antes  
Cómo puedo probar que mi amor por ti es real  
No, no puedo hacerlo más

Si no puedo al menos encontrar  
Si al menos no puedo encontrar  
Si no puedo al menos encontrar palabras

Te veo   
Te veo  
Quiero estar contigo  
Lo sé en mi corazón…

 

(Words. The Christians, crédito al autor)

-¡Es, es una canción preciosa!… ¡no! - Pudo decir ella moviendo la cabeza entre lágrimas.- ¡No merezco tanto!…No te merezco, mi príncipe…

 

Sin embargo ahora fue Diamante quien la abrazó tras secarse algunas lágrimas a su vez, en tanto rebatía.

-Yo sí que no me merecía que alguien como tú me amase. Y ser tan idiota como para no reparar siquiera en ello.

 

La joven se sujetó con fuerza a él, en tanto lloraba, pero de felicidad. Apenas pudo enjugarse esas lágrimas emocionadas para preguntar casi entre balbuceos.

-¿Y cuál….cuál fue esa apuesta?  
-Verás… Roy es un buen cocinero. Me propuso que, si yo ganaba, él me prepararía la comida durante un año entero…- Ahora el muchacho sonrió para repetir tras hacer memoria.- A cambio me dijo exactamente, principito, voy a ponerte una canción. Cuando la escuches tienes que pensar en esa chica de Némesis. Esa tal Esmeralda. Y…si cuando la música y la canción terminen has sido capaz de no llorar, entonces, además de ser el tipo con el corazón más frío y más duro que jamás haya conocido te cocinaré lo que quieras durante todo un año…porque sé que ganaré. Esta canción es como si estuviese escrita precisamente para ti y para ella.  
-¿Y qué te pidió a cambio si perdías? - Quiso saber con curiosidad su contertulia.-

 

Ahora el muchacho sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de modo más emotivo, posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de ella con suavidad y le susurró con ternura.

-En tal caso yo debería encontrarte, rescatarte y bailar contigo mientras escuchásemos ésta misma canción…repetirte sus estrofas una por una porque me las tendría que aprender de memoria. Y hacerte feliz. - Suspiró con los ojos haciendo aguas para remachar.- ¡Ya puedes imaginar quién perdió!...A pesar de que traté con todas mis fuerzas de no ceder, porque quería tenerle preparándome la comida. Pero ese sinvergüenza supo conocerme bien. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía.

 

En esta ocasión fue la chica la que trató de sonreír pero no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Ambos se abrazaron durante un buen rato. Por su parte Zafiro y Petz sonrieron conmovidos a su vez. Habían escuchado aquella tonada desde otra habitación, dado que juzgaron mejor dejar solos a sus invitados para que disfrutaran de ese momento con intimidad. 

-Entonces ya has pagado la apuesta. Se lo diré en cuanto le vea.- Afirmó Esmeralda cuando por fin se rehízo lo bastante.-  
-No, aun no. Me dijo que tendría que hacerte feliz toda la vida. Y como príncipe que soy, cumpliré mi palabra. Al menos me empeñaré en ello.

 

Y para subrayar esas declaraciones la besó en los labios. Ella se dejó hacer devolviendo aquel beso. Así transcurrió esa inolvidable velada. Durante los días que siguieron sus futuros cuñados pusieron a Esmeralda al corriente de la vida en ese siglo. Sobre todo Petz mantuvo muchas conversaciones con la que fuera su superiora y ahora amiga. Cierto día quedaron para tomarse algo en un sitio conocido de sus amigas las guerras, el Fruit Parlor Crown. Habían quedado con Makoto.

-Éste es un lugar muy agradable. Suelo venir bastante con Mako-chan.- Le contó Petz.-  
-¿Aquí?- Dijo su interlocutora mirando a derecha e izquierda parapetada tras unas gafas de sol.-  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber su contertulia algo preocupada.- Cualquiera diría que temes que nos estén vigilando.  
-Bueno, algo así.- Pudo comentar algo ruborizada para confesar.- Verás. Es que, la primera vez que vine a la Tierra a cumplir con nuestra misión, pues...no recuerdo si fue aquí o en otro lugar muy parecido. El hecho es que me puse a comer tartas sin parar. ¡Perdí todo mi control! Es que estaban deliciosas. –Trató de justificarse susurrando ahora a su atónita amiga.- Me da vergüenza que alguien me reconozca.

 

Petz se rio francamente divertida. No recordaba haber visto tan colorada a Esmeralda. Apenas si pudieron añadir nada más dado que la propia Makoto llegó en ese mismo instante.

-¡Hola chicas! – Saludó con visible desenfado.-  
-¿Qué tal estás?- Respondió su amiga.-  
-Muy liada, entre terminar mis exámenes y poner en marcha el proyecto.- Replicó.-  
-¿Proyecto?- Inquirió Esmeralda.-  
-Sí, quiero montar mi propia cafetería y floristería.- Reveló la recién llegada.-  
-Mako-chan es una excelente cocinera, y mejor repostera aun. Te lo aseguro. Me ha enseñado muchas recetas.- Le comentó Petz a su futura cuñada.- Tendrá un gran éxito.  
-¡Ojalá pueda probar un día alguna de tus tartas! - Sonrió ésta.-  
-¡Claro! Antes de que te vayas os invito a casa y merendamos.- Propuso jovialmente la sailor.-

 

Las otras mujeres asintieron. Fue Esmeralda quién reflexivamente musitó.

-Aun no comprendo como pude ser tan necia. Sois unas chicas estupendas. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado el haberos conocido en Némesis antes de que el Sabio nos manipulase!  
-Bueno. Eso se arregla fácilmente.- Afirmó Makoto con amabilidad.- Ahora estamos aquí, podrás conocernos y podremos ser buenas amigas…  
-Si. Me haría mucha ilusión.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Contad siempre conmigo.

 

La joven guerrera asintió con aprobación y prosiguieron con su conversación. Por otro lado Diamante se afanaba en ponerse al día de los usos y costumbre terrestres. Ahora agradecía mucho los meses pasados en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo con su hermano y el resto. Aquello le facilitó las cosas. Zafiro, que ya conocía a personas importantes, logró que su propio hermano entrase a trabajar con él en un centro de investigación, asociado con la agencia espacial europea. Fue una gran noticia. Los cuatro quedaron a cenar para celebrarlo. Y Diamante, a los postres, añadió para darle una alegría aun mayor a su pareja…

-Y me han ofrecido una vacante que mi hermano no quiso.  
-¿Si?- Repuso la joven con patente curiosidad.- ¿Dónde?  
-Veréis.- Les comentó Zafiro.- Es que yo deseaba vivir aquí con Petz. Nos gusta Japón. Querríamos establecernos y un día, criar a los hijos que tengamos en este país.  
-Es cierto. Cerca de Mako-chan y del resto de las guerreras.- Convino la aludida.-  
-Y como la Agencia Espacial Europea y tienen contactos y expertos en otras partes del mundo aceptaron dejarme aquí. Pero inicialmente la vacante estaba en Francia….  
-Más concretamente en París.- Desveló finalmente Diamante con una media sonrisa.-  
-¡Es maravilloso! – Exclamó Esmeralda.- 

 

Medio restaurante se les quedó mirando. El cuarteto estaba algo envarado y la autora de ese escándalo se ruborizó aún más tapándose con una servilleta y musitando.

-Lo siento…

 

Aunque enseguida todos rieron por aquello. Ni que decir tiene que las carcajadas de Esmeralda dejaron atónitos a más de uno de los comensales que allí se daban cita. Pasaron los días y al fin se despidieron de Zafiro y Petz. Quedaron en verse en unos meses para contarse sus respectivas nuevas vidas. Así Esmeralda y Diamante viajaron a Francia. Amigos poderosos y personas al corriente de las batallas que el príncipe de Némesis y los otros habían librado para salvar a la humanidad, les ayudaron. La pareja obtuvo de inmediato papeles e identidades. Curiosamente Diamante eligió el apellido Lassart, que según le contara a su pareja, era el que su madre, la reina Amatista Nairía, tenía de soltera. Esmeralda a su vez pudo tratar de meterse en el mundillo de la moda. Por ahora adoptando el mismo apellido que tuvo en Némesis. Green. Los primeros días fueron muy atareados. Contactaron con muchas personas pese a sus dificultades con el idioma dado que ninguno hablaba francés. Y sobre todo en cuanto al alojamiento eligieron una casita modesta pero acogedora en un pueblo de las afueras de París. Ella quiso ocuparse de todo lo relativo a la decoración y por supuesto él estuvo más que aliviado por dejar aquello en sus manos. A las dos semanas de haberse instalado, tal y como le prometieron a la joven, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna la acompañaron cierto día a una casa de modas muy prestigiosa. Al taller de madame Annette Alexandra Deveraux. Ésta sentía gran admiración por el talento de Michiru al violín y había diseñado ropa para ella y otras celebridades. También Setsuna había tenido ocasión de hacer algún boceto de modas que contó con la aprobación de esa señora. Lo cierto es que, en opinión de las sailors, esa mujer era muy excéntrica. No recibía a cualquiera desde luego, pero con las tres muchachas siempre hacía una excepción. Le contaron a Esmeralda que la habían salvado de cierto ataque maligno en una ocasión. Y eso, unido a las grandes habilidades de ese trio, fascinaba a aquella gran dama, que no era ni mucho menos fácilmente impresionable. 

-Pero a mí no me conoce. No sé si se dignará siquiera recibirme.- Opuso la recién llegada.-  
-No te preocupes. Déjanos eso a nosotras- la tranquilizó Haruka.-

 

Y así fue. En esta ocasión Setsuna se ocupó de idear un plan. De hecho era ésta última a la que apasionaba aquel mundillo, la que presentó a una dubitativa y nerviosa Esmeralda ante la gran señora parisina. La Guerrera Plutón le explicó a su protegida que no era fácil conocer así como así a esa mujer, de modo que prepararon aquello. La muchacha había hecho algún diseño basándose en los trajes que recordaba de Némesis. Cuando todas fueron a visitar a esa anciana Setsuna se los llevó e indicándole a Esmeralda que esperase un momento se adelantó para entrar junto con Michiru y Haruka. Las tres pasaron al despacho de la anciana en cuanto la secretaria de ésta se lo autorizó. Accedieron a un lugar amplio y luminoso, de paredes forradas con hermosas telas con grabados artísticos de paisajes. El resto de la decoración era sobria pero al tiempo elegante. Como escritorio una mesa de roble de apreciables proporciones, conjuntado con un sillón de oreja hecho de cuero. Cerca, unas sillas tapizadas de tela en tonos pastel con una mesita redonda de cristal en las que se disponían una tetera, varias tazas, platitos y unas pastas. Sentada en una de aquellas sillas les aguardaba su anfitriona. Madame Deveraux era una mujer que ya superaba la setentena, de pelo gris que una vez fuera seguramente castaño y pálidos ojos azules que observaban muy inquisitivamente a aquellas jóvenes muchachas tras sus gafitas estrechas de montura plateada.

-Madame Deveraux – Sonrió Setsuna haciendo una leve reverencia.- ¿Cómo está usted?, me alegro de verla.  
-Bien hijita – le sonrió la señora que invitó a las chicas tomar asiento en tanto las saludaba con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, preguntando con gran afabilidad. - ¿A qué se debe el honor de vuestra visita?  
-¡Oh! - sonrió Haruka despreocupadamente. - Tan solo queríamos ver cómo estaba usted.  
-Si. – Y de paso invitarla a un concierto que voy a dar dentro de poco en París. – Secundó Michiru. -  
-Eres muy amable – sonrió la anciana visiblemente complacida para prometer. – No me lo perdería por nada, tocas como los ángeles, querida.   
-¡Es verdad que tocas de maravilla! – Suspiró maliciosamente Haruka que, ante las miradas acusatorias de sus compañeras, se apresuró a añadir con tono algo apurado. – ¿Por qué me miráis así? Estaba hablando del violín, claro, ¡del violín!

 

Y tras aquello fue cuando terció Setsuna con una media sonrisa esperanzada, en tanto la misma madame Deveraux les servía algo de té.

-Me he permitido traerle unos diseños que acabo de terminar, para que me diera su opinión si no es molestia.  
-Con mucho gusto – replicó la mujer que, alargando uno de sus brazos le pidió. - Déjame ver.

 

Sin hacerse de rogar Plutón le cedió un portafolio en donde llevaba todos los dibujos. La señora Deveraux abrió aquello y comenzó a ojearlos con bastante detenimiento. Todas las chicas estaban ansiosas por conocer su experto parecer. Aunque esa mujer solo emitía algún que otro sonido que no daba mucha pista sobre si eso le gustaba o no. Por fin, y sacando un par de diseños, le comentó a Setsuna.

-Vaya querida. Esto es muy interesante. Si, te has superado últimamente. De veras, te tengo dicho que tendrías que trabajar para mí. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mi oferta?  
-Se lo agradezco mucho. – Pudo sonreír ahora su interlocutora con gesto alegre para desvelar. – Pero verá usted. Tengo que confesarle algo. Esos diseños no son míos.  
-¿Ah no?- Se extrañó la señora.-

 

Y la observaba de forma inquisitiva como esperando una aclaración, a lo que Plutón enseguida replicó. 

-Son de una buena amiga que está esperando fuera. Al verlos creí que tenía talento y quise mostrárselos a usted. Lo de decir que eran míos solo ha sido una pequeña broma, perdóneme. Nunca me apropiaría del trabajo de otra persona.

 

Madame Deveraux suspiró de forma larga, las chicas se preocuparon un poco, quizás no le hubiera sentado bien aquello. Como ellas mismas le contaron a Esmeralda esa mujer tenía fama de ser muy excéntrica y nunca se sabía por dónde podía salir. Aunque, para su alivio, en esta ocasión sonrió ligeramente y replicó.

-Jovencita. Ya sabes que a ti y a Haruka y Michiru os lo perdono todo. Además, tráeme bocetos como estos todos los días y puedes gastarme las bromas que quieras ¿Dónde decís que está esa muchacha que los ha dibujado?  
-Aguardando fuera. – Le recordó Haruka. – En cuanto la veas seguro que te encantará.  
-Va a recordarte a alguien.- Le prometió Michiru.- A alguien a quien llevas esperando muchos años.

 

La señora Deveraux les dedicó una mirada entre inquisitiva y cómplice. Asintió despacio y musitó.

-¿Estáis seguras?  
-Absolutamente.- Sentenció Setsuna.-   
-Pues hacedla pasar, ¡por Dios! Tengo que conocerla. – Les pidió la anciana que parecía contener a duras penas su impaciencia. –

 

Fue Michiru la que se levantó, salió del despacho y fue al encuentro de Esmeralda que aguardaba sentada y muy nerviosa en una de las sillas de la sala de espera que tenían un tono rosado, a juego con la alfombra y en contraposición al color marfil de las paredes. En cuanto vio aparecer a Neptuno se levantó como un resorte. No obstante la sonrisa que observó en el rostro de esa muchacha la tranquilizó, más cuando ésta le pidió que la acompañase.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Quiso saber Esmeralda, llena de inquietud. -  
-Me parece que le han gustado. Aunque ahora tendrás que someterte a su interrogatorio. Y no te fíes de las apariencias. Es una mujer muy dura y exigente en lo que respecta a su trabajo. Y al de los demás. – Le advirtió su compañera. – Procura hablar solamente cuando ella te pregunte. Y no quieras tratar de impresionarla. No es de esas. Te lo aseguro.

 

La joven recibió aquellos consejos y asintió. Así tocaron a la puerta y les autorizaron el paso. Esmeralda entró posando sus ojos enseguida en aquella anciana que estaba flaqueada por Setsuna y Haruka. Madame Deveraux también se fijó enseguida en ella, más bien posó una escrutadora mirada e incluso dio la impresión de sonreír levemente mostrando su aprobación, y entonces, sin más rodeos, le preguntó en francés.

-Vous êtes qui a fait les dessins ?

 

Aunque viendo el gesto atónito de la pobre chica, fue rápidamente Haruka la que le explicó a la prestigiosa diseñadora.

-Nuestra amiga no habla francés todavía, pero si inglés.

 

Aquella anciana sonrió una vez más para repetir su pregunta y entablar conversación en un correcto inglés que curiosamente Esmeralda sí que hablaba y entendía desde su vuelta al mundo de los vivos, al igual que el japonés. Seguramente sería así dado que ambos fueron sus idiomas de unión a este mundo y que en Némesis la mayor parte de sus ancestros hablaban esa lengua.

-De modo que eres tú la autora de esos bocetos, niña. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Sí, si señora. Son míos. Me llamo Esmeralda Green – Pudo casi musitar ella, visiblemente nerviosa. -  
-Esmeralda.- Casi susurró su interlocutora asintiendo despacio y musitando un. - Si, ya veo. Muy bien, nunca olvido un nombre. Y el tuyo menos que ninguno, es muy… distintivo. - Aunque enseguida dejó ese tono casi nostálgico para cambiar a otro más dinámico y neutro al añadir.- Por lo que veo te gusta diseñar. También eres bastante alta.- Valoró la diseñadora que, con interés profesional, le preguntó. - ¿Cuánto mides?  
-Metro setenta y seis. Creo. - Pudo replicar Esmeralda que mantenía la cabeza un poco gacha, sintiéndose algo amedrentada. – Más o menos como mi amiga Setsuna.  
-¡No, no, no! - sonrió divertida la señora Deveraux que le dijo a aquella tímida joven, en tanto se levantaba y con suavidad empujaba con un dedo el mentón de la chica ligeramente hacia arriba. - La cabeza siempre alta, muchacha. ¡Nunca lo olvides! Y pase lo que pase, camina siempre con pasos firmes. Esa será tu primera lección. 

 

Esmeralda no sabía que replicar. Sus amigas entre tanto observaban divertidas. Esa a veces poco ortodoxa gurú de la moda también dio un repaso al traje que la joven lucía, era un modelo que la misma chica se había hecho. Aprovechó cuando tuvo unos días tras la llegada de ella y Diamante a París. Recordaba bastante al vestido que ella llevaba cuando formaba parte del clan de la Luna Negra, pero en colores verdes algo más brillantes y claros y sin esos largos guantes.

-¿Dónde compraste este vestido? - Quiso saber la anciana, que valoró casi a bocajarro. - La tela es burda, pero el diseño es bueno.  
-Me lo hice yo misma – confesó la azorada muchacha casi disculpándose. - No tenía mucho dinero para comprar tela.  
-Ma cherie, eso no será problema desde ahora – sonrió ampliamente esa mujer que parecía estar visiblemente, satisfecha sentenciando para alborozo de su interlocutora y alegría compartida de sus amigas. - Te quiero aquí mañana a las ocho en punto. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender todavía pero veo que talento no te falta. Y no voy a dejar que ese rastrero de Goldpier te abduzca.- Concluyó usando un tono de disgusto en clara alusión a su más encarnizado rival. -

 

A la muchacha le dio un vuelco al corazón. Sonreía de forma luminosa. 

-¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo, señora! – Fue capaz de decir, casi con las lágrimas a punto de saltársele. -  
-Agradécemelo haciendo más como estos. – Le replicó la anciana sujetando con una mano los bocetos en tanto que añadía - Además, creo que tienes madera de modelo. Cuando te he visto entrar, tu forma de andar es muy. ¿Cómo lo diría? Aristocrática. Es curioso. Me gustaría que aparte de diseñar fueras modelo de tus propias creaciones. Créeme, si tú te las pruebas podrás sentir si son buenas o no. Recuerda siempre esto. La moda existe para que la mujer se sienta siempre bella y feliz. Y para que pueda soñar.  
-Haré todo lo que usted me diga. Estoy deseando aprender. – Afirmó la chica visiblemente emocionada. -  
-Muy bien, arreglado pues. Ahora niña, siéntate con nosotras y toma un poco de té. A partir de mañana a trabajar duro y a estudiar francés. C´est le langage de la mode! - Exclamó aquella mujer con gesto desenfadado. -

 

Y el resto de la velada transcurrió de forma muy agradable. Se despidieron de la anciana aunque Setsuna aún se quedó charlando con ella unos minutos en tanto las otras la esperaban. Cuando la guerrera salió, las chicas retornaron a la casa de Esmeralda. Al llegar, Diamante aún no había vuelto de su trabajo como técnico informático. A él sus conocimientos del siglo treinta también le estaban siendo más que útiles en esa nueva vida. Fue la nueva empleada de Madame Deveraux la que quiso invitar a sus amigas a cenar para darles unas efusivas gracias. Estaban charlando animadamente del mundo de la moda y del porvenir que se abría para ella cuando Esmeralda sufrió una especie de agudo dolor en la cabeza, a ella vino una imagen y un nombre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se interesó Haruka observándola con preocupación. –  
-Será la emoción del día.- Terció Michiru mirando también a esa muchacha con cierta inquietud.- Debes serenarte. Ya lo has logrado.  
-Si gracias, aunque no creo que sea por eso - repuso ella que, de pronto había recordado – Tau, musitó con tono de sorpresa, para repetir. - La nebulosa Tau. ¿Os dice algo ese nombre?

 

Sus tres invitadas se miraron con gesto de sorpresa y preocupación. Fue Setsuna la que pudo preguntar a su vez.

-¿De dónde te suena a ti eso?  
-Me ha vuelto ahora a la cabeza. Y lo he recordado. – Les informó su interlocutora explicando. - Cuando estaba en el Infierno, conocí a una muchacha allí. Nos hicimos amigas puesto que nuestras almas soportaban un tormento parecido. Se llamaba Kaori.  
-¿Kaori? ¿No sería Kaorinite? - Quiso saber Michiru visiblemente turbada. -  
-Sí, ese era su nombre completo. Pero prefería que la llamase Kaori. ¿La conocíais?- Inquirió Esmeralda a su vez.  
-Una dura enemiga- reconoció Haruka. - Pero Mistress Nine, bueno, la encarnación de ésta en Hotaru, acabó con ella.  
-Amaba a un hombre, como yo a Diamante - les desveló su interlocutora. - Prometimos que nos apoyaríamos para soportar nuestros respectivos tormentos. Y que una echaría una mano a la otra si tenía alguna posibilidad de redimirse. Y ella cumplió su palabra. Ayudó a Diamante cuando él fue a rescatarme. Quise que se salvara cuando pensé que yo no podía regresar. Y de alguna manera creo que volvió, pero quedó atrapada entre su dimensión y la nuestra. Al menos eso me contó el chamán que instruyó a Diamante para traerme a mí. Ahora quiero honrar mi promesa y hacer algo por ella. Merece una oportunidad.

Aunque tras un denso silencio de sus oyentes Michiru movió la cabeza, para replicar con tono serio.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo malvada que era. Le estuvo bien empleado lo que le sucedió. Yo no la volvería a traer aquí por nada del mundo.  
-Yo también era malvada, podéis preguntárselo a vuestras compañeras guerreras - argumentó su interlocutora para añadir. - Pero si algo he aprendido de mi terrible experiencia en el inframundo es que el arrepentimiento existe, todos podemos cambiar. Yo sé que ella también estaba arrepentida de corazón. Os lo suplico. ¡Ayudadme a salvarla, por favor!

 

Las tres guerreras se miraron sin saber que decir. Justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Era Diamante que volvía. 

-¡Hola cariño!- saludó desenfadadamente él, un poco antes de comprobar que tenían visitas. - Hola a todas – rectificó entonces con una sonrisa. - Me alegra veros por aquí.

 

No obstante enseguida se percató del gesto serio de las cuatro cuando las interrumpió en mitad de aquella conversación. En pocas palabras le pusieron al corriente del asunto y Diamante pensativo, señaló.

-En mi opinión Esmeralda tiene razón. Es cierto, recuerdo que gracias a ella evité una trampa. Aunque si no sabemos a qué hombre quería no creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades.  
-Creo imaginar quien podría ser – Replicó Michiru. - Por lo que pudimos averiguar luchando contra ellos tendría que ser el doctor Tomoe.  
-¿Tomoe?- se sorprendió Setsuna – Pero ese hombre ha perdido la memoria. Y aunque se ha recuperado de sus secuelas físicas no recuerda nada de cuando fue poseído por el dimone Germatoid.  
-Según me explicó Landar, solo el amor puede redimir a esas almas lastradas por la culpa.- Terció Diamante que agregó. – Como ya sabéis mi hermano vive en Tokio y creo que debe de conocer al doctor. Es más, podrían estar trabajando juntos. En cuanto pueda contactaré con él.  
-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea devolver a Kaori al mundo de los vivos. – Insistió Haruka con tono inflexible. -  
-Confiad en ella. Por favor – les pidió Esmeralda.- Podemos ayudarla, si regresa y somos sus amigos, seguro que elegirá el camino del bien. Tenemos que intentarlo.  
-¡Empiezas a hablar como Usagi! Y recuerdo como eso mismo nos sacaba de quicio con el asunto del Grial – rio ahora Michiru con cierta añoranza. De hecho parecía más dispuesta que su compañera guerrera a ayudarles, cuando sentenció. - No se hable más. Nosotras volveremos pronto a Japón. Hablaremos con tu hermano y mientras vosotros os adaptáis aquí, iremos pensando qué se podría hacer.  
-Lo que no sé yo. En caso de que tengamos éxito, es cómo se lo tomará Hotaru. – Intervino reflexivamente Plutón con un sesgo de preocupación para explicar a sus amigos. - Ella y Kaori no se llevaban precisamente bien, y aunque ahora sea la guerrera Saturno reencarnada lo recuerda perfectamente.  
-De todos modos, la chica ahora vive a caballo entre nuestra casa y la de su padre. – Comentó Haruka. - Es muy independiente y han pasado ya varios años desde entonces.  
-Sí, pero comprendo lo que Setsuna quiere decir. - Remachó Michiru que, algo más desenfadadamente, añadió. - Bueno, cada cosa en su momento. Por ahora centrémonos en salvarla y recuperarla para el bien, como Esmeralda ha propuesto.

 

El resto asintió con aprobación. Continuaron conversando un poco más sobre aquello y finalmente Urano dio su brazo a torcer. Seguía sin parecer muy convencida pero entre los demás la persuadieron de que, al menos, ahora Kaori no podría ser muy peligrosa. Transcurrieron un par de horas más en las que contaron a Diamante y a Esmeralda las aventuras que tuvieron frente a ésta y a la asociación de las Brujas Cinco. Las guerreras les comentaron lo que sabían sobre Kaorinite y el doctor. Más tarde la conversación derivó hacia los pormenores sobre la entrevista de Esmeralda con Madame Deveraux y de cómo aquella anciana dama había contratado a su pareja. Al fin las guerreras se marcharon y los dos jóvenes quedaron a solas en casa.

-Cariño, me alegro mucho por ti. – La felicitó Diamante dándole un beso en los labios. -  
-Bueno- suspiró Esmeralda sonriendo. – Ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar francés y a prepararme para ser una buena modelo y diseñadora.   
-¡Lo harás de maravilla! – la animó él aseverando convencido. - Para alguien que dominaba la etiqueta de palacio de Némesis como tú, eso será un juego de niños.

 

Y entre esto y otras conversaciones sobre el día de él los dos cenaron y se acostaron. Cierto es que ya habían tenido relaciones a los pocos días de estar juntos pero no por eso dejaba Esmeralda de sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él la abrazaba y los dos se entregaban a las caricias y besos previos. Tras terminar, y sintiéndose cansados por el largo día, se durmieron enseguida.

-Hasta mañana mi amor.- Le susurró ella al oído.-  
-Que descanses, sueña con algún diseño bonito.- Repuso el joven.-

 

La muchacha sonrió cerrando los ojos. Pero desgraciadamente para ella no fueron precisamente diseños los que aparecieron en su mundo onírico. Sin saber cómo se vio transportada a un lugar oscuro, denso y frio. Por unos terribles momentos el pánico la invadió. Temió que seguía estando en el Infierno y que los días pasados junto a Diamante solo hubiesen sido un sueño fugaz, en medio de su tortura eterna. Una clase de alucinación con la que aquellos demonios se regocijaban en atormentarla. Recordó una frase de Kaori cuando se separaron. Ese maldito lugar te hacía concebir esperanzas para luego arrancártelas. Pero en cierta manera aquel lugar no era el infierno que ella había experimentado. A lo lejos, mirando en derredor, veía los brillos titilantes de lo que parecían estrellas. Entonces escuchó una voz muy familiar que le decía.

-Tau. Estás en la nebulosa Tau.

 

Se giró hacia la fuente de ese sonido y allí la vio. De pie, vestida con una especie de traje oscuro con largos faldones y un escote generoso sobre el que reposaba un curioso colgante que llevaba engarzado un gran broche, estaba su amiga Kaori. Ahora era una mujer de piel blanca, casi tirando a cenicienta, con ojos y cabello rojizo. Observaba a Esmeralda con un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos, pese a todo le sonrió al decir.

-Estoy contenta por ti. Has alcanzado tu mayor deseo. Y te agradezco mucho que pensaras en mí.  
-Kaori, quisiera ayudarte. Como hiciste tú conmigo. Pero no sé qué debo hacer. – Se lamentó Esmeralda. –Quiero cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos, pero no sé de qué modo…  
-Ya hiciste mucho por mí. Fuiste una amiga. Me diste fuerzas como yo te las di a ti. Por lo menos me sacaste de ese terrible averno. Ahora debo encontrar un modo de salir de esta dimensión. – Replicó ella que explicó. - Verás, ahora no estamos en el Infierno, no es el mismo en el que antes padecíamos. Gracias a tu bondad se me permitió salir de allí. Pero en una cosa al menos tú y yo somos diferentes, amiga mía.  
-¿Diferentes? ¿En qué?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Yo no era humana. Ocupé este cuerpo que ves. Ya te lo dije. Provengo de la Nebulosa Tau, desde aquí, nuestro maestro Faraón Noventa intentó invadir la dimensión terrestre. Cómo cometí actos terribles, estoy encerrada en este infierno especial, el de Tau. Necesito que alguien con mucho poder me ayude a escapar. Por fortuna puedo comunicarme contigo a través de tus sueños.  
-¿Quién era el hombre al que amabas? No lo recuerdo. ¿No sería un tal Tomoe?- Le preguntó su interlocutora recordando la conversación que mantuvo con sus amigas. -

 

Kaori esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió. Para confesar refrescando la memoria de su amiga.

-Quizás lo olvidaste cuando pudiste salir del Infierno. Pero te lo conté. Nunca había sentido nada parecido hasta que le conocí. A su lado fui feliz. Él ya me salvó de la muerte una vez. Los momentos que pasé en su casa cuidando de él y de su hija fueron los mejores de mi vida. Por primera vez pude saber lo que era una familia. Aunque yo fui muy cruel con la pobre niña. Solo me interesaba ganar el corazón del doctor. Si hubiera sido más bondadosa con Hotaru quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Aunque el doctor entonces estuviera poseído por ese Germatoid. Y ahora temo que el espectro de ese ser terrible ronde por aquí y quiera capturarme.  
-Te salvaremos. – Le prometió Esmeralda cuando fue cegada de repente por una luz diáfana que la hizo cerrar los ojos. – No temas…

 

Sin embargo, al abrirlos musitando esas palabras constató que era de día. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de su dormitorio. Diamante ya se había levantado. Ella hizo lo propio, tras darse una ducha miró el reloj. ¡Eran más de las nueve! ¡Se había dormido en su primer día! Con horror se vistió de prisa y pidió un taxi para ir directamente al salón de modas Deveraux, no sin antes llevar más bocetos de los que tenía. Finalmente llegó a eso de las diez de la mañana, ¡casi dos horas tarde! Cuando subió las escaleras y se plató en recepción la aguardaba una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños, treinta y tantos años, más o menos de su estatura y con una expresión de disgusto que no se molestaba en ocultar, más cuando le dijo en francés.

-Excuse-moi, ma chérie. Vous devez être à l'heure !  
-Oui, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je ne parle pas française. – Pudo responder ella, con un tono dubitativo. Tras hacer un esfuerzo por recordar y pronunciar correctamente las pocas palabras que conocía.- Je suis très mal…pour être en retard…  
-Espero que esto no se repita o me veré obligada a informar a la señora Deveraux.- Le contestó esa mujer, ahora en un fluido inglés. -  
-Lo siento mucho, de veras.- Pudo excusarse nuevamente Esmeralda que improvisó una justificación mostrando su carpeta de diseños. - Pero me di cuenta de que me dejaba esto en casa y quise ir a por ellos para enseñárselos a Madame Deveraux.   
-Me llamo Monique Lacrosse – Se presentó secamente aquella mujer informando a la muchacha. – También fui modelo y ahora soy la secretaria personal de Madame Deveraux y me ocupo de las nuevas chicas. Hoy la Señora no está. De todos modos tengo instrucciones de prepararte para ver como caminas por la pasarela. Sígueme.

 

Esmeralda obedeció y dócilmente fue detrás de aquella mujer. Desde luego no empezaba con muy buen pie que digamos. Las siguientes tres horas no fueron mucho mejor, se pasó casi todo el tiempo de pie caminando de aquí para allá entre las constantes órdenes de aquella individua tales como. ¡No arquees la espalda, cabeza erguida, los pasos más largos! Aquello le pareció aun peor que cuando era niña y le enseñaban a saludar y hacer reverencias en su educación palaciega. Y esa mujer era incluso más hosca que cualquiera de las institutrices que le pusiera su padre. Pero ella estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien y sin quejarse en ningún momento se afanó por seguir todas las instrucciones que recibía.

-Esto de ser humana a veces es muy cansado. – Suspiraba aunque enseguida se dijo con mejor talante.- Pero comparado con los tormentos que he tenido que sufrir, no es nada.

Y tras un buen rato, en una de las pausas que la concedieron, aprovechó para llamar a Diamante… 

 

Paralelamente a las peripecias de su recién estrenada novia, el muchacho estaba terminando su jornada laboral. Diseñaba un complejo sistema para los satélites espaciales de la ESA. Aunque para él aquello era muy sencillo. De hecho había introducido un par de modificaciones para mejorar la efectividad de los programas. Con sus conocimientos del futuro eso era muy fácil. Lo peor era tener que obedecer a un jefe. Pese a todo lo aprendido ese orgullo principesco era difícil de domar. Pensaba en eso y al tiempo estaba terminando una de las líneas de comandos del programa cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Esmeralda. Se alegró de escucharla. Hizo un breve receso en tanto ella le contaba cómo le había ido el día. Incluso le hizo reír cuando confesó que había llegado tarde y que ya se había llevado la primera bronca. Ambos bromearon con lo ventajoso que era aparecer y trasladarse a voluntad como antes hacían. Después la conversación derivó hacia tonos más serios cuando la joven le contó el sueño que tuvo. Diamante reflexionó. Si eso era así el tema entonces podía enfocarse de un modo científico. Tras charlar unos minutos más se despidió de la muchacha hasta la tarde. Prosiguió su trabajo y cuando llegó la hora de acabar, fichó de salida y antes de marcharse a casa se puso en contacto con su hermano Zafiro a través de video conferencia en uno de los despachos. En Japón era de noche pero su interlocutor parecía haber estado esperando la llamada. Diamante le explicó el sueño que había tenido Esmeralda a lo que su hermano replicó.

-Las guerreras me han explicado lo que sucede. Y con eso que me has dicho creo que tengo la solución. De hecho hablé con Tomoe sin decirle nada de los sentimientos de esa muchacha. Solo le planteé el problema desde una perspectiva científica. Tanto él como yo hemos acordado que es algo factible. Y esto que me cuentas ahora viene a confirmarlo.  
-Esa chica entonces está atrapada en otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra – secundó Diamante para decir. – Sería cuestión de establecer una especie de corredor que nos comunicase y poder sacarla de allí.  
-Para eso tenemos un aparato que hemos diseñado para el planetario de Tokio. – Le contó Zafiro dándole más detalles. – Se trata de una impresora en tres dimensiones. Es capaz de convertir energía en materia. Realmente he aportado algún conocimiento del siglo treinta y es altamente secreto. En el planetario desconocen su verdadero potencial. Piensan que solo puede mostrar evoluciones del sistema solar en tres dimensiones. Pero ese sitio es base de operaciones de nuestra agencia. Ya sabes, los gobiernos mundiales. Y está subvencionada por un tipo con muchísimo dinero. Del que ya te hablaré…  
-Lo importante hermano es cómo lo vamos a hacer. – Repuso Diamante que no tenía ganas de que su interlocutor le diera tantos detalles superfluos. -  
-Dame unos días para disponerlo todo y en cuanto podáis veniros a Japón.  
-En una semana tendré unos días de vacaciones, supongo que Esmeralda podrá pedir también un breve permiso.  
-¿Es que ya encontró trabajo?- Se interesó Zafiro. -¿Tuvo suerte con eso de la moda?

 

Su hermano mayor le puso al corriente y cuando mencionó que la muchacha había llegado tarde el primer día Zafiro no pudo evitar reírse para sentenciar divertido.

-¡Muy propio de ella!  
-Te aseguro que ha cambiado mucho – le respondió Diamante con una sonrisa.-  
-Sí, lo vimos cuando estuvisteis aquí. Os deseo que seáis muy felices hermano, tanto como lo soy yo con Petz. - Contestó éste agregando divertido. – También puse en práctica el consejo de Roy. Ya sabes, el uso inteligente de las buenas canciones del Rincón…

 

Diamante se rio al oír eso. Le preguntó a su hermano menor por su vida y Zafiro le dijo que tanto él como su novia estaban muy contentos. Ella trabajaba duro en la tienda y él en su labor de ingeniero. Aun así tenían tiempo para pasarlo juntos y de vez en cuando quedaban con algunas de las guerreras. Sobre todo con Makoto, que era la amiga más cercana de Petz, como ya pudieron comprobar. Tras un poco más de conversación recordando vivencias pasadas con sus amigos y alguna que otra batallita, se despidieron. Los siguientes días Diamante y Esmeralda estuvieron muy liados. De hecho se veían menos cada vez, hasta que llegó el momento de viajar a Japón. Por suerte madame Deveraux le concedió a la muchacha unos días. Lo más extraño es que la anciana no le hizo apenas preguntas de porqué tenía que marcharse. Eso sí, le pidió que a la vuelta recuperase el tiempo y esbozase algún que otro diseño más, a lo que su pupila se comprometió. Y es que aquellos diseños que Esmeralda trajo el día que llegó con retraso parecían haberse traspapelado. Por suerte la muchacha tenía copias. De todos modos no pensó en ello cuando hizo las maletas y junto a su novio llegó a Tokio. Se alegró de ver a Usagi y a la gata Luna allí, junto a Petz y Zafiro habían venido a recibirles.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal por Francia? ¿Ya os habéis comido muchos croissants?- Inquirió la rubia muchachita a modo de saludo.-  
-¡Ay, qué cruz, qué cruz, qué cruz! – Suspiró la gata moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Sin prestar atención a eso Esmeralda sonrió asintiendo con divertida complicidad…

-Pues confieso que sí. Son casi tan adictivos como las tartas. Pero debo tener cuidado, engordan bastante…  
-Hola y muchas gracias por venir a recibirnos.- Terció Diamante que enseguida abrazó a su hermano y a Petz y besó una mano de Usagi con gran deferencia añadiendo.- Es un honor para nosotros que te hayas dignado acompañar a mi hermano y a Petz.  
-¡Me haces poner colorada!- Sonrió esa chica.- No hace falta que seas tan protocolario.- Le pidió ahora ya con tono algo más sereno.-  
-Eres la reina de la Tierra.- Replicó Diamante.- Es el mínimo respeto que mereces.  
-Aun no.- Sonrió Usagi corrigiéndole con humor e incluso afecto.- Ahora solo soy vuestra amiga. Ese es el título que más me importa.  
-Y nos sentimos muy honrados de que nos llames así.- Afirmó Esmeralda.- Te aseguro que es mutuo.

 

Y la recién llegada no perdió ocasión para contarle a aquella muchacha lo sucedido, en tanto iban hacia casa le consultó.

\- ¿Crees que será posible? Dar a Kaori una segunda oportunidad, como la he tenido yo.  
-No veo por qué no podría serlo.- Repuso la interpelada.- Si de veras lucha por ganársela.  
-Sí, no es una idea descabellada.- Convino Luna por una vez.- 

 

Hablaron un buen rato sobre eso y también acerca de cómo les iban las cosas. Esmeralda le prometió a Usagi que ya diseñaría algún vestido para ella. Eso produjo el consecuente entusiasmo de la muchacha. Después ésta se despidió alegando que había quedado con las chicas. De modo que los dos hermanos y sus respectivas novias se dirigieron a la casa de Petz y Zafiro. Desde allí, una vez el grupo dejó sus equipajes, se encaminaron al planetario. Estaba cerrado al público oficialmente por reformas. No obstante, una vez dentro la situación era bien distinta. Allí esperaba el profesor Tomoe, un hombre alto, casi tanto como Diamante, de pelo blanco casi platino, aunque ese hombre era joven todavía. De hecho era muy parecido al propio príncipe de Némesis. Ambos parecían hermanos cuando estaban juntos. También aguardaban las guerreras Urano y Neptuno con sus identidades civiles.

-Todo está dispuesto. – Les anunció el científico. -  
-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Quiso saber Diamante.-

 

El joven estaba observando con curiosidad una especie de cabina conectada a unos ordenadores que era lo que más llamaba la atención en aquella estancia. Supuso que tendría alguna utilidad, quizás fuera una especie de medio de transporte.

-En primer lugar comprobar si podemos establecer conexión – le explicó su hermano menor indicándole. - Eres el único que se ha metido en un espacio similar. Debes ser tú quién se conecte a esa máquina y trate de comunicarse.

 

Como Diamante le contase algo a su hermano sobre el adiestramiento al que fuera sometido por Nube Alta, Zafiro a su vez le aclaró. 

-Verás. La clave está en que puedas introducir tu consciencia en esa máquina de modo que sirvas de enlace entre nuestra dimensión y esa. Eres el único con la suficiente energía y entrenamiento como para conseguirlo. Pero te advierto una cosa. Podría ser muy peligroso, si algo fallase tu espíritu correría el riesgo de quedarse allí y tu cuerpo sería una cáscara vacía para siempre.

 

Al escuchar estas palabras todos se estremecieron, sobre todo Esmeralda que ahora no creía tan buena idea el que su novio se lanzase a esa aventura.

-¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte así por una completa extraña?- Le preguntó Petz mirándole sorprendida. -

 

El príncipe le devolvió la mirada y respondió con tintes de reflexión.

-En el pasado, o no sé si decir en el futuro, fui yo quien permitió que un montón de personas, vosotros incluidos, os sacrificaseis por mí. Ahora sé que se debe de hacer lo posible para socorrer a otros. El bienestar de mis súbditos y su felicidad. Ese era mi verdadero sueño, antes de ser corrompido por la perfidia del Sabio. Y ahora podré terminar de pagar esa deuda moral.  
-¡Diamante, cariño!- Pudo decir Esmeralda visiblemente preocupada. - Tengo miedo. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera insistido…  
-No te preocupes, iré con cuidado. – Repuso él acariciando el mentón de la chica con suavidad. - Y cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos otra vez.

 

A Petz le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello. Eran casi las mismas palabras que Zafiro le dijese a ella cuando, mal herido, salió de su apartamento aquella aciaga tarde, rumbo a tratar de hablar con su hermano y obtuvo la muerte a manos del Sabio a cambio. Movió la cabeza con temor pero no se atrevió a decir nada al resto del grupo. Solo pidió en silencio que Diamante tuviera más suerte en esta ocasión que su entonces infortunado hermano menor.

-En ese caso, cuando estés preparado te explicaremos lo que debes hacer. – Intervino Tomoe. -  
-Cuando quiera, doctor. – Convino Diamante con un asentimiento enérgico de cabeza. -  
-Te conectaremos una especie de casco con electrodos a tu cerebro. – Le explicó el científico con más detalle. - Entonces la máquina y tú os ajustaréis. Para ti se abrirá el campo virtual que te llevará hasta ese espacio de Tau, o como se llame. Tu hermano y yo estaremos monitorizando tu estado físico y el estado del aparato continuamente. Tenemos una especie de comando de emergencia para abortar la misión en caso de que creamos que tu vida o tu espíritu corren peligro.  
-Entonces no hay más que hablar – sentenció su interlocutor en tanto Zafiro le ayudaba a ajustarse el casco. -  
-¡Noo! –Gritó Esmeralda corriendo a interponerse, en tanto suplicaba abriendo los brazos como si quisiera proteger a su novio del resto.- Os lo imploro. Diamante, por favor… no quiero perderte. Lo siento. Que Kaori me perdone… Pero…

 

Sin embargo fue su novio el que la abrazó tratando de calmarla para después acariciarle la barbilla y declarar en tanto la chica derramaba unas lágrimas llenas de miedo y ansiedad.

-No debes temer nada por mí. Estoy seguro de que lo lograré. Cosas más difíciles he enfrentado. Y creo firmemente que merece la pena.  
-Prométeme que al menor riesgo para ti volverás.- Le pidió ella con patente congoja.-  
-Te prometo que regresaré junto a ti. Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Sonrió el muchacho.-

 

Esmeralda pareció calmarse y asintió despacio. Petz colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y gentilmente la apartó. Tras hacer esto y conectar los electrodos en las sienes del príncipe, Tomoe encendió el dispositivo. Zafiro comenzó a programar una serie de comandos y Diamante empezó con sus ejercicios de relajación y concentración. Las ondas alfa de su cerebro pasaron a beta en tanto Zafiro les pedía a Esmeralda y Petz.

-Debéis apartaros y dejarle espacio. No sería bueno que vuestro campo electromagnético interfiriese con el de él.

 

Las dos obedecieron enseguida, aunque Esmeralda con ciertas reticencias. La joven seguía sin querer separarse de él. Ahora tenía mucho miedo. ¿Y si algo salía mal y ahora que había vuelto a la vida lo perdía? Pero se forzó a tratar de ser optimista tras escuchar las palabras de su novio. Si alguien podía hacerlo ese era Diamante. Pudo rescatarla a ella, seguro que podría repetir la hazaña con Kaori. Y esto parecía estar más controlado que la experiencia mística que tuvieron ambos en aquella agreste montaña con el chamán. 

-Lo siento.- Musitó dirigiéndose a Petz.- He hecho una escena. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?  
-No querida.- Sonrió su interlocutora, confesando sin tapujos.- Nada que no hiciese yo cuando Zafiro se apartó de mi lado aquella vez que quiso advertir a Diamante acerca del Sabio. Es normal, Tú quieres a tu novio lo mismo que yo al mío. Pero ten fe en él.- Concluyó de un modo más animoso.- Ahora no está solo en esto, ninguno lo estamos.

 

En ello quería confiar Esmeralda. Lo deseaba y rezaba con toda su alma para que las cosas fueran bien. En eso pensaba cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y pasaron Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru. Ellas también habían sido puestas al corriente aunque lamentaron el retraso. Las dos sailor habían ido a buscar a su compañera Plutón que venía de estar con Hotaru. Setsuna traía colgando de su brazo derecho lo que parecían ropas. Sobre todo algunas blusas y faldas. Michiru portaba una maleta que su compañera había traído también, que dejó sobre una mesa de esa estancia. Abriéndola todos vieron que contenía ropa interior y otros elementos de vestir y complementos femeninos. La sailor sonriendo aclaró al resto.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos narraste de tu experiencia Esmeralda, hemos considerado más decoroso traer esto. Supongo que cuando Diamante tenga éxito los caballeros serán tan amables de retirarse.  
-¡Ejem! Por supuesto – pudo carraspear Tomoe que parecía haberse ruborizado ligeramente en tanto aparentaba observar únicamente las mediciones del encefalograma de Diamante en la pantalla del ordenador. – Les cederemos la sala entera…  
-Su talla, si no recuerdo mal, vendría a ser la de Setsuna o la tuya, Esmeralda. – Añadió Haruka que sonrió ufana para afirmar. - Soy bastante buena en lo de calcular tallas de mujer a ojo se refiere.

 

Las chicas se miraron divertidas ahora, aunque Esmeralda enseguida borró esa tímida sonrisa que le asomaba centrándose en contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil y el rostro de su novio que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados…Consciente de ello, Petz le ofreció una mano que su antigua jefa y ahora amiga, aferró.

-Protégele por favor.- Musitó Esmeralda, recordando a aquel ángel que la sacase a ella del otro mundo.- Tráeles de vuelta a los dos.

 

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, Diamante se movía ahora por una especie de nebulosa. A su alrededor todo era negro, lo único que podía servirle de guía era el titilante brillo de algunas lucecitas que parecían estrellas. Concentrando su aura y su esencia espiritual él reconocía que aquel sitio era otro plano existencial. No obstante distinto desde luego al infierno en el que había entrado anteriormente. De pronto curiosamente se topó con una puerta que parecía muy similar a la de un laboratorio. Trataba de detectar alguna trampa o engaño pero no parecía haberlo. Finalmente abrió aquella puerta. Tras la misma un largo pasillo apenas si iluminado por un resplandor rosáceo. Caminó por él hasta llegar a otra puerta que tenía grabada una estrella negra de cinco puntas. La abrió sin ceremonias para encontrar una amplia sala con iluminación cenital llena de tubos de ensayo y probetas y, a unos pocos metros, la figura en penumbra de un hombre que parecía estar llevando a cabo un experimento. A Diamante aquel tipo le resultaba familiar, podía ver bien su bata blanca pero a la altura de su rostro sólo había oscuridad. Destacaban eso sí, el brillo de dos redondas lentes a modo de ojos y una boca alargada y curvada hacia arriba. Ese hombre desde luego parecía de buen humor, reía en tanto musitaba con voz algo ronca y gutural.

-¡Ah! Las estrellas lo saben todo, sí señor.   
-¿Doctor Tomoe?- Quiso adivinar Diamante no sin sorpresa, dirigiéndose a ese extraño. -  
-¿Quién es?- Le respondió éste que giraba ahora hacia él ese curioso rostro. -  
-No quiero molestarle con sus experimentos.- Declaró su interlocutor dándose cuenta de que aquel tipo distaría mucho de ser el auténtico Tomoe. - Venía preguntando por su ayudante.  
-¡Ah! Esta Kaori, ¡ya es la hora del té! – Exclamó elevando los brazos hacia el cielo para agregar ante un atónito Diamante. – Cómo están las ayudantes hoy en día. Hágame caso, infórmese bien y pida referencias antes de contratar a nadie. Por cierto, ¿Quién es usted?  
-¡Oh!, nadie de importancia. – Pudo decir el príncipe que, decidió tratar de ganar algo de tiempo y discurrió. – Bueno, un tal Faraón Noventa me ha enviado un mensaje. Era para usted, pregunta que tal van sus investigaciones.  
-¡Vaya!- replicó aquel tipo con tono reflexivo. - Eso significa que no me queda mucho tiempo. El Maestro exigirá resultados. No sabe usted el mal genio que tiene cuando no cumplimos los plazos. ¡Kaori! – volvió a gritar como un poseso. - ¡Quiero mi taza de té!  
-No se preocupe. Siga aquí trabajando que yo voy a buscarla. – Le tranquilizó su contertulio. – No queremos que el Maestro se disguste. ¿Verdad?  
-Gracias. Es muy amable de su parte. – Replicó aquel individuo que ya estaba otra vez volcado en sus experimentos. – Pídale un café para usted también.

 

Diamante suspiró, al menos aquel ser estaba completamente loco. O por lo menos eso parecía. Había sido muy útil la información que las guerreras le dieron antes de embarcarse en esa aventura. Así pus salió presuroso de aquel laboratorio solo para encontrarse en una gran sala con infinidad de cuerpos fofos tirados en derredor. Todos tenían un rostro igual al que había visto en la cara del tipo aquel, y una estrella de cinco puntas negra dibujada sobre sus frentes. Para su sorpresa y horror, aquel chalado reapareció al otro extremo de la habitación y derramando una probeta que contenía una especie de líquido rosáceo gritó.

-¡Aquí va mi último descubrimiento!

 

Y una oleada de vapor del mismo tono se elevó en el aire inflando aquellos guiñapos que estaban en el suelo. De inmediato todos se levantaron aullando enloquecidos y atacando a Diamante, éste apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos. Incluso lanzó rayos de energía mística que los destruían, pero por cada uno que eliminaba otro reaparecía. Así le sería imposible salir…

 

En el cuarto de control, Tomoe observó que las constantes vitales de Diamante comenzaban a ser irregulares. 

-Debe de tener algún problema – comentó el científico a Zafiro que asintió.-  
-Le vigilaremos, si la cosa se agravase lo sacamos rápidamente de ahí. – Convino éste. -

 

Diamante logró apartar a aquellos engendros el tiempo suficiente como para ganar una puerta que también llevaba grabada esa extraña estrella y entró. Resopló aliviado aunque de repente, una voz femenina le dijo llena de alivio.

-Menos mal que ha llegado usted, doctor. ¡Nos faltaba uno para jugar al twister!

 

Al mirar con atención el atónito muchacho observó las siluetas de cuatro mujeres, aunque sus rostros no eran visibles. Solo podía percibir que llevaban una especie de batas de laboratorio y que en el suelo, y eso sí le era perfectamente discernible, incluso con colores, aparecía una especie de mantel lleno de dibujos de círculos de tonos verde, azul, rojo, amarillo, etc. Una de aquellas chicas estaba tumbada, posando un pie en un círculo rojo y la mano contraria sobre un círculo amarillo. Entonces escuchó a otra cantar.

-Pie derecho sobre círculo verde, mano izquierda sobre círculo rojo. Le toca a usted, doctor.

 

Al parecer se estaban refiriendo a él. El chico se forzó a mirar más detenidamente ese mantel con sus percepciones espirituales, pero lo que pudo ver le horrorizó. Ahora en lugar de círculos de colores podía observar agujeros de los que surgían insectos repulsivos, o bien zarzas con espinas afiladas. Dudó un poco y entonces, como una inspiración que le hubiera venido a la mente gritó, imitando al tipo chalado de antes.

-Es la hora del té. ¡Nadie ha traído las pastas!

 

Eso pareció sembrar la confusión. Una de esas chicas, de peinado extraño, con una larga trenza que parecía ahora brillar en un tono azulado a un lado de la cabeza, se apresuró a disculparse diciendo.

-¡Lo siento, era mi turno! ¡Me olvidé, la partida estaba tan interesante!

 

Las otras figuras colocaban con celeridad una mesita con cinco sillas, dispuestas en forma de pentáculo. Una de ellas, la que hacía el vértice orientado hacia abajo, le fue ofrecida a Diamante por la silueta de una chica de corta melena cuyo tono parecía de un color similar al propio pelo del príncipe, aunque algo más azulado. Él declinó amablemente arguyendo que tenía que ir a por el té. Se las ingenió para salir por otra puerta que también tenía grabada una negra estrella de cinco puntas. Ahora penetró en una sala amplia y de blancas paredes bien iluminada. Pudo ver a una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja con un vestido violeta que se afanaba en preparar café en una máquina de expresos. La chica no paraba de repetir en voz alta y tono de tribulación.

-¡Tengo que preparar café para el doctor! El doctor me ha pedido que haga café para las visitas.

 

Diamante se acercó a ella. No podía estar del todo seguro pero se atrevió a decir en voz baja tocando un hombro de aquella muchacha.

-¿Kaori?  
-¿Sí?- pudo replicar ella que le observaba como si le conociera, añadiendo de inmediato. - Ya casi está doctor. Ahora mismo le llevo el café a Hotaru.

 

Tomoe y Zafiro se sintieron aliviados cuando las constantes de Diamante volvieron a regularizarse. Las mujeres también. Esmeralda se paseaba visiblemente intranquila. Fue Petz la que, tomándola de una mano otra vez le susurró con tinte animoso.

-Lo está haciendo bien. No te preocupes, lo conseguirá.   
-Eso espero. – Pudo responder su interlocutora tratando de relajar su tensión. -

 

Entre tanto el objeto de su preocupación reconoció a aquella voz como la anónima que tanto le ayudase, había tomado de los hombros a aquella chica y atrayéndola hacia sí y le dijo con tono amable, casi paternal.

-Todo está bien Kaori, tienes que venir conmigo.  
-Pero doctor. Aún queda mucho por hacer, debo hornear unas galletas y…  
-Mírame bien a los ojos y solamente concéntrate en mi voz. Piensa en lo que sucede y céntrate en tu voluntad de salir de aquí. – Le ordenó Diamante ahora con un tono más persuasivo, empleando algunas de las técnicas que Nube Alta le enseñara. – Recuerda quién eres y lo que realmente deseas.

 

La muchacha obedeció. Al cabo de unos instantes en las que ambas miradas se enfrentaron ella parpadeó, ahora parecía aturdida, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño. Entonces volvió a hablar pero con un tono diferente. Más temeroso, para advertir a su interlocutor.

-¿Eres tú? Aquel que el ángel prometió que me salvaría. 

 

Y es que la chica recordó de pronto. Como un flash a su memoria acudieron los instantes posteriores a separarse de Esmeralda. En medio de aquella oscuridad una gran forma que brillaba con un resplandor malva se apareció. Era un alto encapuchado con rostro pétreo. Kaori no pudo mirarle a los ojos, dado que estos refulgían como carbones encendidos. La aterrada chica se arrojó de rodillas al suelo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te lo suplico. Ten misericordia de mí…- Le pidió con un gemido.-  
-No temas nada por mi parte.- Fue la réplica de ese ser con una dulzura que en nada cuadraba a su siniestra apariencia.- Vengo a darte una buena noticia. Tu amiga ha ofrecido su puesto para que tú seas libre…  
-¿Cómo?- Pudo replicar la atónita muchacha poniéndose lentamente en pie.- ¿Esmeralda?…  
-Debes dejar que tu amor verdadero te guíe.- Le explicó aquel ente.- Así te liberarás…

 

Kaorinite asintió. Eso es lo que deseaba. Pudo ver como su túnica también se había vuelto blanca. Ahora se sentía ascender hacia aquella negrura por la que su amiga despareció anteriormente. Llegó incluso a verla, abrazada a aquel enorme ser. Hablaron y Esmeralda le encargó hacer feliz a su amor, ese tal príncipe Diamante. Ella fue sincera. No podría amar a otro que no fuera el doctor. Pese a ello se elevó con rumbo a una luz cenital que dejó paso a un inmaculado resplandor. Entonces, sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró desnuda sobre un suelo arenoso. Apenas abrió los ojos y vio a un anciano que la observaba sorprendido. Sin embargo notó como su cuerpo se desvanecía. Se sentía nuevamente transportada…rápidamente tuvo la intuición de adonde. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de musitar…

-¡Tau!

 

Reapareció en aquella sala del laboratorio, donde había trabajado tan cerca del doctor. Pero ahora no era él. Se trataba de ese Germanoid. Desesperada comprendió que había retornado a ese infierno. Pero al de su dimensión de origen. Allí estaban las esencias de los guerreros de su nebulosa, con la forma de los humanos que habían poseído. Ella misma no recordaba ya como fue su aspecto original. De hecho se sentía como si siempre hubiese sido Kaori. La ayudante de laboratorio y asistente de aquel eminente científico. Trató de contactar con Esmeralda sin lograrlo. Solo tras algún tiempo de paciente práctica pudo dominar su aura para poder hablar con ella en los sueños de su amiga. Después no recordó nada de lo ocurrido hasta ese mismo instante. Entonces quiso advertir a su salvador.

-Debes tener cuidado, estamos en lo profundo de este infierno.  
-¿Sabes salir de él? - Quiso saber el muchacho que la miraba con interés y preocupación. -  
-Necesito una luz que me guíe.- Pudo responder la chica que parecía estar muy confusa. -

 

Diamante se quedó pensativo, algo le decía que tenía que comunicarse con el doctor y su hermano, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces pareció tener una intuición. Se concentró…

-A ver si esto resulta.- Le dijo a su interlocutora.-

 

Los signos vitales del chico comenzaron a volverse irregulares nuevamente. Aquello era muy extraño, una especie de taquicardia que preocupó seriamente a Tomoe. 

-¡Tenemos que sacarle de ahí! – Urgió el profesor. -

 

Zafiro mismo iba a disponer el protocolo de reanimación cuando se quedó mirando durante uno segundos más ese cuadro tan peculiar. Entonces algo le dijo que debía prestar un poco más de atención y exclamó dirigiéndose al grupo.

-¡Mirad!- ¿es que no notáis una especie de patrones aquí?  
-Si- convino Setsuna aproximándose a la pantalla. - Son como secuencias, parece obra de algo inteligente. No es como una arritmia normal.  
-¡Es código morse! – Exclamó Haruka leyendo aquello con atención. - Nos está diciendo algo.  
-¡Bien por mi hermano! Realmente aprendió mucho en el Rincón con Roy y los demás. –Sonrió Zafiro, que, junto a Urano interpretó rápidamente aquello. –  
-¡Que el doctor me dé la mano!- Corearon ambos casi al alimón.-

 

Tomoe se sorprendió, pero obedeció enseguida, agarrando la mano derecha de Diamante con la izquierda suya.

-¿Así está bien?- Inquirió el estupefacto científico.-

 

El príncipe de Némesis estaba sudando copiosamente, aquel esfuerzo físico parecía pasarle factura en esa otra dimensión. Entonces un resplandor brilló en el fondo de aquella sala. Tanto él como Kaori miraron hacia allí y la chica sonrió con amplitud en tanto reconocía de entre esa luz.

-¡Es el doctor! Es su rostro.   
-Tenemos que ir hacia allí. - Le indicó Diamante a la muchacha que se aprestó a ello. -

 

Pero justamente entonces, en el lado opuesto, aquel loco con bata penetró en la sala acompañado de las siluetas femeninas de antes y de varios de esos seres de pesadilla, al grito de.

-Kaori. ¡Te has olvidado de la hora del té! Eso es imperdonable. Tendrás que sufrir…ja, ja, ja…  
Eternamente…

 

La muchacha dilató sus pupilas observando a aquellas apariciones con terror. Diamante no se lo pensó dos veces. Agarrándola de la mano corrió arrastrándola hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. Entre tanto eran perseguidos por aquellos monstruos que aullaban y ululaban salvajemente coreando.

-¡El té, el té!...Es la hora del té.

 

El chico no se lo pensó, miró fijamente a Kaori y le espetó.

-Cruza. ¡Ahora!  
-¿Y tú?- Le preguntó ella con visible preocupación. -  
-Detrás de ti, tengo que detenerles. Si no… Dile a Esmeralda que la quiero.- Pudo sentenciar empujando a Kaori hacia ese resplandor. - ¡Vamos!

 

Aquellos extraños seres se le echaban encima. Diamante recurrió a sus reservas místicas y emitió una poderosa onda de energía que destruyó a varios de ellos, pero enseguida aparecían más y más… Él veía como aquel resplandor comenzaba a debilitarse y aquella era su única puerta de salida. La última oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Maldita sea! Debo encontrar una solución.- Pensaba con cada vez mayor premura.-

 

En la sala del planetario aquella cabina conectada a la impresora se iluminó con un fulgor plateado. Era tan intenso que les cegó a todos por unos momentos. A los pocos segundos, Esmeralda creyó distinguir una silueta que estaba siendo esculpida a gran velocidad por aquella máquina. Era como si ese resplandor se fuera condensando en una forma cada vez más definida. 

-¡Algo está saliendo de ahí! – Exclamó la muchacha en tanto Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se acercaban a esa máquina. -  
-El pulso de Diamante se acelera, ¡está demasiado alto! – gritó Zafiro dando la voz de alarma. - Doctor, rápido, hay que sacarle.

 

Pero aunque el chico activó los protocolos, estos no parecían funcionar. La presión arterial del muchacho subía y las ondas de su cerebro se debilitaban. Estaba casi al límite de su resistencia.

-¡Maldita sea, hermano!- Exclamó Zafiro ante el horror de Esmeralda y Petz, y la manifiesta preocupación del resto.- ¡Tienes que reaccionar!

 

Diamante sostenía un fiero combate en aquella dimensión. No obstante, por más que emitía poder y aniquilaba a esos engendros, muchos más los reemplazaban. De pronto una palabra iluminó su mente, y siguiendo el procedimiento anterior la transmitió al mundo real. Zafiro cantó aquella palabra en voz alta. De inmediato las tres guerreras se miraron repitiéndola al unísono.

-¡Talismán!  
-Ocupaos de esto – les indicó Haruka a Petz y a Esmeralda en alusión a la máquina que proseguía con su frenética actividad de modelar una forma femenina en su interior. – Nosotras le sacaremos.

 

Todas a una las tres sailor se transformaron. Entonces cada guerrera hizo salir una especie de objeto luminoso invocándolo de la nada. Un espejo, una espada y un orbe flotaron ante ellas. Sin dudarlo posaron una mano cada una sobre la mano izquierda de Diamante. El muchacho entonces pudo percibir una gran fuerza. Ante él se materializó un espejo con el que podía ir eliminando a esos seres según los hacia reflejarse en él. Y finalmente con una espada que apareció ante sí, remató a aquel loco de la bata clavándosela en la cabeza. Éste, con un aullido horrísono, estalló. El agotado príncipe recuperó esa arma y entonces un orbe de color granate apareció ante él, Diamante lo agarró y aquello refulgió en un tono escarlata propulsándole hacia aquella luz brillante por la que él había empujado a Kaori tan solo unos momentos antes…

-¡Vamos! –Se dijo tratando de concentrar al máximo su aura en tanto cerraba los ojos.- Debo conseguirlo…

 

El príncipe abrió los ojos y ahogó un jadeo entrecortado. Apenas podía mirar a un punto fijo puesto que se sentía mareado. Su hermano y Tomoe le sostuvieron durante unos instantes. Por fortuna, esa sensación fue remitiendo y se encontró con que tanto Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka le daban ahora la mano. Zafiro también estaba con él y el propio doctor parecía estar auscultándole con dos dedos sobre la arteria carótida en tanto declaraba con visible satisfacción y alivio.

-El pulso vuelve a ser normal.  
-¡Vaya un viajecito te has pegado, amigo! - le sonrió su hermano con visible alivio. -  
-Si- admitió Diamante que, de inmediato preguntó. - ¿Y Kaori?

 

Esmeralda corrió a abrazarle y suspiró casi entre sollozos.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! No podría haber soportado perderte.  
-Te lo prometí.- Repuso él acariciando el largo y sedoso pelo de tono verde botella de la chica para remachar.- Y ya sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

 

La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa ahora. En ese instante la máquina del laboratorio dejó de funcionar, el resplandor fue extinguiéndose lentamente. Repuesta ya de la zozobra sufrida por el bienestar de su novio Esmeralda fue hacia allí y con cautela abrió la puerta. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de sostener el desnudo cuerpo de aquella chica pelirroja quien, inconsciente, cayó laxamente sobre sus brazos. Petz corrió a ayudarla. Entre las dos la tumbaron en el suelo y rápidamente la cubrieron con ropas. Setsuna se unió a ellas y aunando sus fuerzas las tres subieron a esa joven a una camilla que previsoramente se había emplazado allí. 

-¿Kaori, puedes oírme?- Le preguntaba una asustada Esmeralda a aquella chica que parecía seguir inconsciente. - Responde, por favor. Amiga mía… ¡vamos! Tienes que reaccionar.

 

Tomoe se aproximó a ella y también le tomó el pulso sujetando con suavidad una de las pálidas muñecas de la muchacha. Aunque apenas lo hizo ella pareció revivir a su contacto, abrió los ojos y pudo musitar con un tono teñido de un afecto y emotividad que su interlocutor no captó.

\- Gracias doctor.  
-¡Oh!, no tiene por qué dármelas – sonrió ligeramente él que explicó con su tono científico habitual.- Yo no he hecho nada de particular señorita, me limitaba a tomar sus constantes vitales.

 

No obstante la mirada llena de agradecimiento y la sonrisa de aquella mujer hicieron que se ruborizase ligeramente. También ayudó la circunstancia de que los generosos senos de aquella desconocida se marcaban claramente debajo de una blusa que las chicas le habían colocado apresuradamente por encima. Consciente de ello Tomoe apartó la mirada y se alejó para tratar de ocuparse de desconectar el sistema. O al menos pretender que hacía algo hasta que le pasase aquella sensación. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Se interesó Esmeralda corriendo una vez más al lado de su novio. – ¿Ya se te ha pasado ese mareo?  
-Nunca estuve mejor. – Repuso él con convencimiento en tanto le guiñaba un ojo.-

 

Aunque quizás a ella no le bastaba esa aseveración porque le besó ardientemente en los labios para comprobarlo. Diamante respondió a aquello y el resto simplemente miró para otra parte como si no estuviera pasando nada. Entre tanto, con un Zafiro y un Tomoe jugando a quién aguantaba más con los ojos cerrados, las demás chicas vistieron a Kaori.

-Creo que esto se ajusta bien a tu tipo y tu talla. – Le dijo Michiru pasando una blusa de color amarillo y una falda roja a la chica. –

 

Ésta asintió y tras ponerse algo de ropa interior que le proporcionó Setsuna completó su vestuario con esas prendas y un par de zapatos de tacón rojos que le había traído Petz. Por fortuna el número parecía irle bien.

-Muchas gracias a todas. No sé cómo podré agradecéroslo.- Musitó llorosa.-  
-Dales las gracias a ellos. – Le indicó Haruka señalando hacia la pareja de novios. –

 

Los aludidos todavía no habían terminado con su exhibición de afecto, aunque por suerte la naturaleza del mismo había bajado ya sensiblemente el tono, quedándose en el terreno de las mutuas caricias en el rostro y el pelo. Por fin ambos se percataron de que ahora eran el centro de las miradas y ciertamente ruborizados se unieron al resto del grupo. Kaori entonces se abrazó a Esmeralda y con sollozos pudo decir de forma entrecortada.

-¡Gracias amiga mía! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!  
-Soy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Nos lo prometimos y lo hemos cumplido. – Replicó ésta esforzándose también por no emocionarse demasiado.- ¡Lo hemos conseguido, las dos lo hemos logrado!…

 

Kaori también se dirigió a Zafiro y a Diamante y les sonrió para agregar del mismo modo.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que habéis hecho por mí. Os lo agradezco de corazón. Sobre todo a ti, Diamante.  
-Ha sido un placer. Espero que puedas empezar una nueva vida y que seas muy feliz. – Añadió mirando de soslayo al doctor que, aun atareado con las últimas desconexiones del equipo, no se había percatado de ello. – Suerte.

 

Setsuna se dirigió entonces a Kaori e hizo un aparte con ella para explicarle.

-Tomoe perdió la memoria. No se acuerda de ti cómo has podido ver. No sería aconsejable que tratases de despertar en él ningún tipo de recuerdo sobre las brujas ni lo que pasó entonces. ¿Lo comprendes?

 

La muchacha asintió despacio para confesarle a su interlocutora.

-Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo yo también. Le envidio. Mi mayor deseo sería estar junto a él como dos personas normales. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni de carga por las fechorías que hicimos en el pasado.   
-Debes tener paciencia, y perdonarte.- Le aconsejó su interlocutora, para agregar.- Ya has pagado por todo eso. Y ahora tienes la oportunidad que tanto habías deseado. Esmeralda nos contó que igual que hizo ella pensando en Diamante, tú te aferraste al recuerdo de tus sentimientos por el doctor para soportar todo aquello. Pues bien. Él ahora está aquí. Y tú también.  
-Si.- Convino su contertulia declarando con voz queda.- Cuando el Germanoid no le poseía era un buen hombre, gentil y considerado, que me dio afecto y comprensión. Eso es lo que realmente hizo que me enamorase de él. Eso me mantuvo en pie en medio de tanto horror. Y fue lo que me mostró que, incluso el corazón de un ser tan abyecto como yo, podía sentir algo bueno. Ser capaz de iluminarse con una luz, aunque fuera muy pequeña, de esperanza.

 

Aquello hizo sonreír a Setsuna que dio a su contertulia una amistosa palmada en un hombro. A la par que admitía satisfecha.

-Esmeralda no se equivocaba contigo. Realmente has cambiado.  
-Me noto rara. – Comentó la chica que en verdad se notaba muy débil y cansada y así lo manifestó.- No sé lo que me ocurre.  
-Ahora eres humana- le explicó Plutón. – Y por lo tanto tienes que adaptarte, supongo que tendrás que comer y dormir. Tu organismo es ahora de nuevo mortal y te lo está recordando.  
-Necesita poder descansar en alguna parte.- Terció Michiru.-  
-Ocupémonos de eso.- Añadió Haruka.-

 

Efectivamente, las chicas quedaron en llevarse a Kaori a algún lugar para que pudiera instalarse, al menos durante los primeros días. Petz y Zafiro le ofrecieron su apartamento y la muchacha se quedó con la pareja. Esmeralda y Diamante, que aun disponían de algunos días, iban regularmente a verla. Sobre todo su antigua compañera en el averno acudía a veces acompañada de Setsuna. La sailor trataba de ayudarla con su trabajo dado que, fiel a la promesa que hiciera a su jefa, Esmeralda estaba tratando de diseñar algunos bocetos nuevos. Curiosamente Kaori le habló de cómo se vestía en Tau y le dio tan buenas descripciones que su amiga pudo esbozar varios trajes. Una tarde, junto con Petz y Setsuna, (dado que Haruka y Michiru no estaban localizables), se reunieron las cuatro en el apartamento de Petz. Esmeralda había diseñado algunos vestidos y sin perder ni un instante los había enviado por fax a su jefa. La anciana dio el visto bueno y le comentó a la muchacha que le gustaría que hiciese algunos patrones y telas para coserlos. La chica, con visible entusiasmo, le pidió que le dejase intentarlo antes de regresar a ver que podía hacer en Japón con la joven (de la que no quiso desvelar mucho) que le había dado muchas de esas ideas. De modo que, tan pronto como pudo, Esmeralda le mostró los bocetos a su amiga.

-Si. Eran muy parecidos a estos. - Asintió Kaori con aprobación. -  
-Tenemos una buena tienda de telas por ésta zona. – Le comentó Petz que se conocía ya bien el barrio. - Podríamos comprar algunas y coser un par de vestidos.  
-¡Sería estupendo! – convino una entusiasmada Setsuna que pocas veces tenía tiempo y amigas para dedicarse a su hobbie favorito. – Me apunto encantada.

 

Y así lo hicieron. En aquella tarde y merced a la pericia demostrada por Plutón y Esmeralda cosieron un traje que ambas insistieron en que debía ser estrenado por Kaori. La chica estuvo algo remisa, pero la persuadieron con argumentos de peso como.

-Mira, lo hemos confeccionado para tu talla, además eres tú la que me dio la idea – la insistía Esmeralda. -  
-Te va a quedar muy bien, el color azafrán hace muy bonito con tu pelo. - Aseveró Setsuna. –  
-Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo te queda – remachó Petz, no dejándole lugar ya para la negativa. –  
-Está bien.- Aceptó la joven.- Me siento un poco tonta… ¿De verdad creéis que me quedará?…  
-¡Te sentará de maravilla! - La animó Esmeralda sin dejarla terminar la frase.-

 

Obedientemente Kaori se lo puso y lo cierto es que estaba preciosa, recogió su larga cabellera en una trenza que Petz le hizo al estilo de su hermana Beruche. Esmeralda ni corta ni perezosa había traído una cámara como si tuviera esa idea ya premeditada y le pidió a su amiga que se dejase sacar unas fotos. De este modo, completando el conjunto con unos zapatos rojos. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga Kaori posó como modelo y ciertamente no lo hizo mal. Sonriendo fue Setsuna la que comentó.

-Creo que Kaorinite podría ir a trabajar contigo Esmeralda. Hacéis un buen tándem.   
-Sí, es verdad querida. – Convino la modelo dirigiéndose a su amiga. - Tienes madera como diría la jefa.  
-No creo que eso sea lo mío. – Replicó la muchacha con algo de rubor. - A mí me gustaría trabajar en algo relativo a la investigación. Pero no niego que sería una bonita experiencia.- Completó con una sonrisa afable. -

 

A todo esto Petz salió un momento de la habitación. Zafiro había regresado y se entretuvo unos momentos hablando con él. Parecía que el chico le estuviera contando grandes noticias pues su novia lanzó una exclamación visiblemente contenta y se abrazó a él. El muchacho la levantó incluso en brazos. Tras besarse un poco, al margen de sus curiosas compañeras, que, claro está habían escuchado el ruido y las exclamaciones, Petz regresó de la mano con su novio. Entonces, tras un asentimiento sonriente de él, ella les guiñó un ojo a todas y reclamó su atención para desvelar.

-Guardadme el secreto por ahora. Pero Zafiro me acaba de decir que esta mañana ha recibido una oferta fabulosa de un millonario americano para que trabaje en sus empresas. También le ha dado carta blanca para llevar a su propio equipo de científicos.   
-He hablado con Tomoe, le he contado la propuesta y él ha aceptado. – Afirmó el joven.-

 

Fue escuchar la referencia al científico y el pulso de Kaorinite se aceleró. No había vuelto a verle desde aquel día en el que fue rescatada. Y no sabía cómo hacer para acercarse. No obstante había preferido esperar hasta adaptarse a su nueva vida y disfrutar de la amistad de Esmeralda y las demás. Sin embargo ahora su corazón latía rápido. Más todavía cuando Petz comentó.

-Y eso no es todo. ¿Verdad cariño?  
-Tienes razón.- Convino Zafiro que agregó visiblemente divertido. - También le he solicitado a mi nuevo jefe, el señor Masters, que contrate a cierta chica pelirroja que todos conocemos.  
-¡De veras! – Exclamó Kaori deduciendo lógicamente que era ella la muchacha a la que se aludía. -  
-Eso si acepta, - remachó el chico preguntando a bocajarro a la aun sorprendida muchacha. - ¿Y bien señorita Kaori Night? ¿Qué me dice usted?- Remachó de modo jovial.-  
-¡Kaori Night!- Se sorprendió ella mirándole sin comprender.-  
-Algún nombre y apellido tenía que darte, y no se me ocurrió ninguno. Pero al decir tu nombre completo debieron de pensar que eran ambos y que se escribían así. – Rio el chico, haciendo que el resto riese con él según remachaba. – Un error mío en la pronunciación quizás.  
-Estaré encantada – sonrió ella abrazándose al muchacho con alegría ante el azoramiento de Zafiro, las caras divertidas de Esmeralda y Setsuna y la no tan divertida de Petz que pensó que ese abrazo era demasiado apretado y ya duraba en exceso. – ¡Muchas gracias!…

 

Pero finalmente Kaori se soltó del chico. Esa era una gran noticia que tendrían que celebrar. Por lo pronto trabajarían todavía en Japón, aquel magnate tenía allí una de sus filiales. Decidieron salir de cena, aunque Setsuna lamentándolo mucho les dijo que ya tenía un compromiso previo. Así pues salieron los cuatro y tras llamar a Diamante aquello se convirtió en una velada de cinco. Desgraciadamente también era una despedida, aunque momentánea. Esmeralda y su novio volvían ya a París. Eso sí, ella se llevaba el traje y alguna que otra foto de Kaori luciéndolo. 

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos.- Suspiró una emocionada Kaorinite con lágrimas en los ojos.-  
-Pero ahora no estarás sola en un tétrico lugar. Vas a iniciar una nueva vida. Y será un reto apasionante. Ya lo verás.- La animó Esmeralda.-   
-Ante todo ten confianza en el futuro.- Añadió Diamante.-  
-La tendré. Gracias a vosotros.- Asintió la aludida.- Os lo debo todo…  
-No, que va.- Negó el príncipe.- Te lo debes a ti misma. Ahora, te daré el mismo consejo que nos dieron a nosotros las guerreras. Usa tus dones para ayudar a los demás. Construye algo hermoso con tus habilidades.

 

Kaori convino en eso con una gran sonrisa. Dio unos sentidos abrazos a Zafiro y a Petz, lo mismo que a Diamante al que además obsequió con un leve beso en los labios para pasmo del chico y una media sonrisa cómplice de Esmeralda que dijo con tono algo meloso.

-¿Debo ponerme celosa, cariño?...

 

Diamante iba a replicar pero para mayor asombro suyo y de los demás testigos fue Kaori la que se le anticipó abrazando a Esmeralda y susurrando en un indeterminado tono de seductora jovialidad.

-No me he olvidado de ti…mi amor.

 

Y para pasmo de los demás, ambas se fundieron en un apasionado beso, apresando los labios de una en los de la otra. Tras separarse y darse un abrazo lleno de cariño, fue el príncipe de Némesis el que sonrió parafraseando a su novia.

-¿Debo ser yo el que se ponga celoso, cariño?  
-Vuestra relación está a salvo.- Sonrió Kaori tras separarse de su amiga.- Después de lo que he pasado nunca me interpondría entre dos personas que se aman…  
-Sobre todo porque también tú tienes a alguien muy especial a quien amar.- Completó Esmeralda.-  
-¡Ojalá pudiera lograr que me correspondiese! - Suspiró la joven pelirroja.-  
-Ten fe. Seguro que una chica como tú no le dejará indiferente.- Terció Petz.-  
-Aunque el doctor es muy distraído, eso sí.- Sonrió Zafiro agregando divertido.- No te puedes desanimar si al principio ni se entera.

 

Su novia le dio un codazo y éste protestó con jocosidad. Aquello arrastró a los demás que rieron. De este modo se despidieron y al día siguiente Diamante y Esmeralda volaron de vuelta a Francia. En cuanto llegaron y ella acudió al trabajo, Madame Deveraux la citó en su despacho. Nada más ver esas fotos aquella anciana insistió a Esmeralda para que trajera a esa chica a París.

-Lo siento mucho señora.- Se disculpó ésta. - Pero mi amiga no es modelo ni está interesada en serlo. Es científica. Vive en Tokio y trabaja allí.   
-Bueno, pues no descartes que cuando vaya por allá yo misma le haga una oferta. – Aseveró aquella anciana con un tono bastante afable para lo que solía. – Y ya sabes que soy muy difícil de rechazar…

 

Esmeralda asintió sonriente, aunque al poco la expresión de madame Deveraux cambió para volverse más severa. La muchacha lo percibió y hasta se alarmó, esperaba que no tuviera que recibir alguna regañina por algo que hubiese hecho mal o dejado de hacer. No obstante sus temores, al menos en eso, eran infundados y la anciana le contó.

-Escucha niña. ¿Recuerdas esos bocetos que me dijiste habías traído aquí y se traspapelaron?  
-Si señora. Los dejé solo por un momento.- Pudo replicar ella, aunque su contertulia la interrumpió con un gesto de una de sus manos y le contó. -  
-Pues los he visto, mejor dicho. Reconocí tu estilo. ¿Y a que no adivinas dónde los he podido ver?

 

Su desconcertada interlocutora negó con la cabeza, a la espera de una respuesta que llegó como un jarro de agua fría.

-En un desfile de Goldpier. Esta misma mañana por el canal de moda.  
-¿Cómo?- exclamó la muchacha visiblemente indignada. – ¡Me está diciendo que han robado mis diseños!

Aquella anciana la observó inquisitivamente, como si ahora pareciera aliviada de descartar algo que hubiera sospechado, pero finalmente le sonrió animosamente a la muchacha para decir.

-No te preocupes. No es nada raro viniendo de un canalla como ese. Y te diré la verdad. Yo no me fio de nadie y sospeché que tú podrías habérselos vendido o tener un trato con él para informarles desde dentro.  
-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo puede usted creer?- Pudo replicar ella realmente conmocionada e incluso ofendida en tanto se llevaba una mano al pecho sentenciando. - Yo jamás haría eso. Usted ha sido muy buena conmigo y no quiero actuar así, ya no - agregó musitando para sí. -  
-No te inquietes jovencita, te creo. Solo con ver el brillo de tu mirada. Eso es lo que quería comprobar. – Afirmó Madame Deveraux que le confió. - Porque en esta profesión no te puedes fiar de nada ni de nadie. Es otro consejo que te doy. Recuérdalo bien siempre porque he puesto muchas esperanzas en ti. Solo confía en aquellos que te demuestren su lealtad y aun así, permanece vigilante siempre. Y nunca, nunca perdones una traición. Eso es lo único en lo que deberás mostrarte inflexible.

Su pupila asintió asimilando aquellos consejos. Una vez lo hizo tomó la palabra.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber la atribulada Esmeralda. -  
-De momento nada, pero descuida, ya llegará el momento de ajustar las cuentas con ese gusano. – Respondió la señora Deveraux que volvió a cambiar de tercio con mayor desenfado para advertir a su interlocutora. – Y jamás dejes que el enfado o la ira te nuble la mente ni la expresión delante de tus enemigos. Ten presente que este mundo versa sobre las apariencias. Mantén las formas siempre. Ya habrá ocasión de variar el fondo. ¿Lo has entendido, niña?  
-Si señora. – Contestó ella que para su desgracia lo comprendía demasiado bien, aquello era como en la corte de Némesis.- No lo olvidaré.  
-Dejaremos esto de momento. Vuelve al trabajo y hazlo bien. Y en cuanto tengas oportunidad saluda a esa científica amiga tuya de mi parte. – Le encargó su jefa en tanto Esmeralda se despedía saliendo de su despacho. -

 

La joven así lo hizo. Entre tanto, en Japón, Kaori afrontaba su primer día de trabajo. Fue presentada al equipo del laboratorio y para su alegría Zafiro le indicó que formaría parte de la división del doctor. Éste se sorprendió al reconocer en ella a la muchacha que habían rescatado.

-Encantado de volverla a ver – Pudo decir Tomoe estrechando la mano de la chica que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. – Ignoraba que fuera usted técnica de laboratorio.  
-Es un gran honor poder trabajar para usted, doctor.- Le respondió ella mirándole con una amplia sonrisa. -  
-¡Oh! No diga eso. El honor y el placer es mío al contar con un gran grupo de compañeros. Tenemos mucho que hacer y lo cierto es que aún estamos aterrizando.- Le confesó él para añadir con más desenfado. - Ahora ya es casi la hora del break. Si desea acompañarnos.  
-Yo misma le puedo preparar un té earl- grey con pastas de chocolate.- Se ofreció la chica.-  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?- sonrió el doctor mirándola incrédula. - Es mi bebida favorita. Y las pastas también.  
-Hago mis deberes, doctor – sonrió nuevamente ella de forma luminosa. -  
-Bueno, intervino Zafiro entonces. – Pues vamos a la pausa y después al trabajo. Si no me equivoco vamos a tener mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello. ¡Masters paga muy bien pero exige mejor todavía!

 

Todos convinieron en ello tras reírse de la ocurrencia. Los días pasaron y Kaori comenzó a demostrar que sus conocimientos de Tau eran de una gran ayuda. Hizo asimismo un buen equipo con el doctor. Él estaba asombrado, cada vez que necesitaba algo o quería alguna cosa, aquella mujer parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Siempre se anticipaba. Realmente era una cualificada profesional. Así, una tarde, ya casi terminando, Tomoe se resintió de una vieja dolencia en el hombro. Como pudo se sentó tratando de frotarse el lugar que le dolía con la otra mano. En cuanto Kaori lo vio se apresuró llegar hasta él.

-Espere doctor, le daré un masaje.  
-¡Oh!, no por favor. – Pudo replicar él con cierta vergüenza. - No es nada.

Aunque la muchacha no le hizo caso y posó sus manos suavemente en el hombro para frotar con delicadeza. Tomoe notó enseguida un gran alivio y pudo suspirar.

-Gracias. Es este maldito hombro, no recuerdo si fue por mi accidente, desde entonces me duele y en ocasiones es bastante molesto.   
-Para mí es un placer poder ayudarle, doctor. – Musitó ella que estaba visiblemente colorada, aunque agradeció que, al estar de espaldas, el doctor no pudiera verla cuando agregó. – En lo que precise.  
-Por favor. Llámame Souichi. Es mi nombre. Oye Kaori, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero ¿qué te sucedió?  
-¿A mí?- Repuso la chica.-  
-Si…fue algo muy extraño, estabas en esa especie de dimensión paralela. Supuse que fue a causa de algún accidente mientras experimentabas. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, algo así.- Musitó al joven con patente apuro.- Fue un accidente. Al menos solo yo resulté afectada.  
-Comprendo.- Repuso el doctor quién con tinte más animoso, afirmó.- Pero ha sido una gran suerte el que pudiéramos sacarte de ahí. Sobre todo de cara a tu familia.  
-No, no tengo a nadie.- Le confesó la azorada joven.- Mis padres hace tiempo que desaparecieron…  
-Cuanto lo lamento.- Comentó el doctor ahora con genuino pesar, para querer saber.- ¿Tampoco estás casada ni tienes pareja?  
-No doctor. – Replicó ella con la voz trémula, notaba como si una especie de hormigueo le recorriera el estómago ahora. - Estoy soltera.  
-Me sorprende que una mujer como tú no haya tenido tiempo para elegir un pretendiente.  
-Mi vida es mi trabajo.- Pudo contestar ella, que cada vez se sentía más cohibida. -  
-Te entiendo. Nos parecemos bastante. Aunque yo sí que estuve casado.- Le reveló él, al menos eso creía Souichi. - Desgraciadamente mi esposa murió en el accidente que tuve.  
-¡Cuanto lo siento!- Repuso apuradamente ella.-  
-Gracias, ya ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora vivo con mi hijita. Bueno, Hotaru ya se va haciendo mayor. Lo cierto es que por mis ocupaciones la veo bastante poco. Nuestras amigas Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru suelen pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Casi son como sus madres y padres oficiosas. – Sonrió él. -¿Tú aun no la conoces, verdad?  
-¿A su hija? No. Aún no. – Mintió ella sintiéndose ahora bastante incómoda. –

 

Aunque su interlocutor no se percató de eso. Al contrario, pareció animarse y propuso de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha.

-Creo que os llevaríais bien. Se me está ocurriendo que si no tienes planes este fin de semana podrías venir a mi casa y cenar con nosotros. Así podréis conoceros.   
-¿Yo? ¿Ir a su casa?- Balbuceó ella, que no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar. –No sé, es que…  
-Si te he parecido demasiado atrevido te pido perdón. – Se apresuró a decir él. - Me gusta que mis compañeros de trabajo más próximos le sean familiares. Con Zafiro y Petz hemos cenado en ocasiones y con Setsuna y las demás también. Aunque ellas no trabajen aquí. Ya te digo que son como de la familia.  
-Me sentiría muy honrada. – Sonrió ella al fin venciendo su recelo. – Acepto encantada.  
-Pues decidido, este sábado si te parece bien – Concretó el doctor, en tanto le indicaba a la muchacha que ya era suficiente con aquel masaje. – Bueno, prosigamos…

 

Volvieron al trabajo dejando ya aparcado aquel tema. Al terminar Kaori se despidió y regresó a su casa. Con su primer sueldo había alquilado un pequeño estudio cerca del apartamento de Petz y Zafiro. La chica se sentía desde luego muy feliz y esto la colmaba aun de más alegría. ¿Pudiera ser que el doctor comenzase a sentir algo hacia ella? Ojalá fuera así. Todas aquellas preguntas que le había hecho, sobre si tenía pareja o estaba casada. Quizás podría deberse a una simple y genuina curiosidad. Lo cierto es que ella había reafirmado sus sentimientos hacia él. Ahora Tomoe era incluso más amable y encantador. No tenía esos episodios de ser dominado por aquella terrible criatura. Por ello, siempre se comportaba con un caballero, gentil y considerado. Hasta a veces, cuando no usaba sus gafas, era mucho más apuesto. En eso pensaba la joven con creciente rubor y su corazón palpitándole fuerte. Aunque no todo era tan ideal y el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Hotaru la preocupaba. Setsuna, en alguna conversación mantenida días atrás, se lo había dejado entrever. Hasta el momento no había tenido problemas dado que solo veía al doctor en el trabajo. De hecho ella se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí. En su estudio apenas si paraba a dormir. Lo cierto es que no le tenía muy tomada la medida todavía a su vida como una humana corriente. Casi más por guía de Petz hacía la compra y mantenía su casa como se suponía debía de hacerse. Salvo por uno o dos peluches que le habían regalado y algunos objetos de decoración tampoco tenían un claro estilo propio en lo que técnicamente era su hogar. Podría decirse que los nexos sentimentales y de vivencias más intensas estaban en su mismo lugar de trabajo. Aunque esa noche apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en la invitación del doctor. No quiso sacar el tema durante la semana y se dedicó a centrarse en sus tareas. Por fortuna los días pasaron rápidos y llegó el sábado. Ella se presentó en la casa de Tomoe luciendo un hermoso y algo más recatado para lo que en su vestuario había sido habitual, vestido rojo. Los zapatos evidentemente iban a juego y su pelo estaba suelto en una larga melena bermellón. Tras bajar del taxi que la llevó a la dirección se acercó hacia la puerta. Aquel era un bonito chalet con una apreciable parcela de jardín. Lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue llamar a un teléfono cámara automático que se hallaba en la pared junto a la verja que protegía el acceso. Enseguida le respondió la voz del doctor.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Pasa - Le invitó al tiempo que se escuchaba un zumbido que daba apertura a la verja. -

 

Kaori penetró en aquella parcelita deteniéndose únicamente para contemplar algunas matas de flores de color blanco. Tras sacar un pequeño espejito de mano se repasó el maquillaje y su aspecto quedando satisfecha. Su amiga Petz le había regalado un par de cremas con las que le aseguraba que iba a estar aún más bella. Sonrió, ojalá fuera belleza lo único que necesitase para enamorar al doctor. Pero, por supuesto, el motivo principal de haberse detenido durante unos segundos era el temor a iniciar aquello. Finalmente se decidió y llamó a la puerta de la casa. Cuando ya esbozaba una cálida sonrisa esperando que fuera Tomoe el encargado de recibirla la puerta se abrió y la muchacha quedó perpleja. ¡No había nadie delante de ella! Aunque esa impresión acaso duró un instante puesto que enseguida bajó la mirada descubriendo el rostro severo de Hotaru, tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- Le espetó la niña con ningún tipo de consideración. -  
-Yo… tu padre me ha invitado. – Pudo responder apuradamente ella.-

 

Desde luego que se sentía entre sorprendida y violenta y por qué no decirlo, temerosa de aquella cría de la que conocía su auténtica identidad. Más aún cuando, con una sonrisa sardónica y hasta algo macabra, su interlocutora comentó.

-Mi padre es demasiado bueno. No merece pasarlo mal ni sufrir. No quiero disgustarle contándole la verdad acerca de ti. No sé cómo es posible que hayan podido traerte de nuevo a la vida, ni me importa. Tampoco entiendo cómo has tenido la osadía de venir aquí. Pero si te atreves a causarle el menor problema te juro que te las verás conmigo. Y pensarás que Mistress Nine fue amable cuando te mató en comparación a lo que yo te haré. ¿Lo has entendido? Estarás de regreso en el Infierno del que nunca debiste haber salido antes de que puedas pestañear.

 

La atemorizada Kaori observaba a aquella chiquilla y sus piernas le temblaban. La mirada que sus ojos le devolvían rayaba en el puro odio. En apariencia no era más que una niña de doce años, pero podía sentir claramente su ira y el poder que la recorría. Y su última amenaza hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Aun recordaba como la evolución maligna de ella, Mistress Nine, la había asesinado con un solo gesto, y al parecer la encarnación de la Guerrera Saturno era aún más poderosa. Por suerte para ella, al poco tiempo se escuchó la afable voz de Tomoe que debía provenir del fondo del pasillo que tenían tras la entrada.

-Hija. ¿Ha llegado ya nuestra visita?  
-Si papá- replicó la chiquilla que ahora usaba un tono alegre y despreocupado, el que realmente tendría que corresponder a una pequeña de su edad, dejando aún más trastornada a Kaori. – Ya está aquí, nos estábamos saludando…  
-Hazla pasar, enseguida estoy con vosotras. – Le indicó su padre.-

 

Hotaru se limitó a observar a su interlocutora con desdén y con un ademán de brusca invitación de su mano le franqueó el paso.

-Estás en tu casa. – Sentenció con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. -

 

Kaori cruzó el umbral aunque casi parecía que se dirigiera hacia el lugar de su ejecución. Tímidamente tomó asiento en una silla que se hallaba junto a una gran mesa de cristal en la que se disponían vasos, cubiertos y demás artículos para la cena. Al punto Tomoe apareció vestido informalmente, con un jersey de color blanco que conjuntaba con sus cabellos y un pantalón de pana gris. El doctor le dedicó una amable sonrisa que alivió sobremanera a la muchacha en tanto se disculpaba.

-Perdóname, no suelo vestir muy elegantemente en casa, con Hotaru prefiero estar cómodo.   
-¡Oh!, no se preocupe por eso, está usted muy bien. – Afirmó ella pensándolo de veras.-  
-No, que va. Soy un desastre para estas cosas. No me suelo prodigar mucho en acontecimientos sociales. Tú en cambio estás muy elegante. – La cumplimentó Tomoe haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.-  
-Muchas gracias.-Pudo musitar la chica.-  
-Veo que ya has conocido a mi hijita. – Añadió él en tanto la niña se acercaba sumisamente a su lado y se dejaba rodear por un brazo que su padre pasó amorosamente tras sus hombros. - Hotaru, esta señorita es mi compañera Kaori Night. Una magnífica técnica de laboratorio y mi asistente personal.  
-Mucho gusto – sonrió ella que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambas. – Señorita Kaori… Night.   
-Encantada de conocerte. – Pudo replicar la atónita Kaori a la que casi se le atragantaban las palabras.- Hotaru…

 

La niña le obsequió con una ladina sonrisa en tanto la miraba de forma fría. Aunque enseguida se dispusieron a sentarse junto su invitada y cambió radicalmente de expresión al mirar a su padre, al que dirigiendo un semblante amable, preguntó.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en el trabajo, papá?  
-¡Oh!, muy bien cielo.- Sonrió él – Kaori te lo puede decir. Estamos muy atareados pero merece la pena. Vamos obteniendo grandes avances. Y en el futuro ayudaremos a muchas personas.  
-Mi padre es un hombre muy bueno. Investiga para ayudar a los demás.- Afirmó la niña con velada ironía.- ¿Y usted, hace lo mismo?  
-Lo intento, de veras.- Pudo replicar la invitada tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.-  
-Kaori es una magnífica científica.- La alabó el doctor.- Muy competente y siempre deseosa de ayudar. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó el propio Tomoe a su ayudante con simpatía, en tanto sentenciaba.- Todos allí compartimos las mismas metas.

 

La aludida solo pudo asentir nerviosamente, más cuando la niña se levantó sonriente para pedirle permiso a su padre.

-¿Puedo ir trayendo la cena? Así vais hablando de vuestras cosas.  
-Si claro, cariño. Gracias 

 

La chiquilla se alejó rumbo a la cocina dejando solos a los adultos, aunque Kaori no estaba muy centrada precisamente en la conversación. Por fortuna para ella fue el doctor quién abrió fuego.

-¿Sabes? Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hija. Desde que era muy pequeña tuvo que criarse sin una madre y aunque antes era algo enfermiza, por lo poco que puedo recordar, ahora está de maravilla.  
-Se la ve muy saludable, si- repuso su interlocutora, agregando.- Y parece muy inteligente.  
-Va muy bien en el colegio, es muy responsable. -Repuso con orgullo el doctor para añadir.- Y tiene muy buenos amigos aquí. Espero que dentro de poco tú seas una más de ellos.  
-Sí, me gustaría mucho. – Afirmó la chica deseando realmente que así fuera. –Muchísimo, de veras.

 

Al poco Hotaru regresó con una gran perola en la que humeaba una sopa que olía deliciosamente. 

-Es de marisco - afirmó la cría añadiendo orgullosamente. - He ayudado a mi padre a prepararla. 

 

La dejó reposar sobre un salva manteles en tanto empuñaba un gran cucharón, aunque antes de empezar a repartir en los platos, su padre le recordó con simpatía.

-Cariño, acuérdate de servir primero a nuestra invitada.  
-¡Claro papá! – Convino alegremente la niña que pasó a mirar de reojo a su huésped para sonreír de forma más aviesa aunque casi imperceptible salvo para Kaori y remachar con una fingida melosidad. – Espero que te guste. La hicimos especialmente para ti.

 

Aunque la invitada apenas si podía ahora tragar saliva. ¿Y si aquella niña hubiera envenenado la cena? Capaz la creía con ese odio con el que la miraba. Aunque no, de esa misma sopera estaba sirviéndole ahora a su padre e incluso echándose ella misma. Por fortuna aquel temor era del tono infundado, la sopa efectivamente estuvo deliciosa y el segundo plato, unos medallones de merluza, no se quedaron atrás. Kaori sí pudo disfrutar de la cena mientras comían dado que, delante del doctor, aquella niña era un prodigio de dulzura y amabilidad. Otra cosa fue cuando escucharon el sonido de un teléfono y Tomoe, disculpándose, fue a atenderlo. En ese instante Kaori decidió pasar a la ofensiva. Ya estaba harta de dejarse intimidar y fue directa al grano con aquella chiquilla.

-Escucha Hotaru, sé que en el pasado me porté muy mal contigo. Pero créeme. Lo lamento de veras. Aprendí la lección. Ya no soy la mujer que era. Te suplico que me des una oportunidad.  
-Eso es lo que tú dices - Replicó la niña con gesto hosco para sentenciar. - ¡Las oportunidades no se dan, se ganan!  
-Pero la Guerrera Luna siempre dice que…

 

Y ahí no pudo continuar, la chiquilla la cortó de un puñetazo sobre la mesa para espetar.

-¡No te atrevas a nombrar a la Guerrera Luna! Tú la habrías matado de tener ocasión. Lo que pasa es que ella es demasiado buena, pero yo soy la Guerrera de la Destrucción. ¡No te olvides de eso!

 

Kaori estaba pálida. Aquella chica no parecía querer escucharla. Es más, le estaba diciendo claramente quién era y lo que podía hacerle. Tuvo que luchar para que las lágrimas no le aflorasen. Al menos no le daría a esa mocosa aquella satisfacción. 

-También eres muy buena actriz. – Pudo echarle en cara a la cría – delante de tu padre eres otra persona.  
-Aprendí muy bien de ti.- Replicó ella de forma sarcástica. -

 

Aunque, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, ahora la cría dulcificó su gesto y agregó dándole una tregua.

-Yo no soy malvada y no te odio….mucho, pero desde luego que no me fio de ti. Si de verdad demuestras que has cambiado entonces tendrás esa oportunidad que pides. Te vigilaré y espero que no le causes problemas a mi padre. Él ya ha sufrido bastante y si te aprecia yo no haré nada que pueda entristecerle. Al contrario, solo deseo que sea feliz, se lo merece.  
-Hotaru, yo quiero mucho a tu padre. – Se atrevió a decir ella asegurando con vehemente convicción. - ¡Jamás le haría daño!

 

Aunque eso no gustó demasiado a la cría que repuso con tintes claros de advertencia.

-Mi padre tiene derecho a vivir su vida con tranquilidad. Procura alejarte de él.   
-No eres justa. Los dos trabajamos juntos y eso es él quien debe decidirlo. – Opuso la muchacha que ahora si se sentía enfadada. -  
-Eso te lo puedo conceder. – Admitió la niña que aun así le advirtió con un siseo que trataba de mantener su airada voz en un tono audible solo para su interlocutora. - Pero hazle daño a mi padre de cualquier manera y me ocuparé de ti. Y como eso suceda te juro que cualquier tortura que padecieras en ese infierno te iba a resultar un día de campo comparada con lo que te haré.

 

Su interlocutora no tuvo tiempo ni de responder. Sus ojos hacían aguas y justo entonces reapareció el doctor. Tomoe no pudo dejar de fijarse en ese detalle en tanto se disculpaba.

-Lo siento, era del laboratorio, ya sabes Kaori, esas comprobaciones de protocolos. No nos dejan en paz ni en casa. Por cierto, ¿te sucede algo?  
-No…no es nada.- Pudo replicar ella tratando de no sollozar sin lograrlo. – Estoy bien…

 

Pese a tratar de impedirlo le rodaron dos lágrimas por las mejillas. Souichi la observó con preocupación. No entendía nada. Kaori tampoco supo que decir. Paradójicamente ahora fue Hotaru la que acudió presta a echarle un cable a su invitada cuando con tono melancólico le explicó a su padre.

-Ha sido culpa mía, perdóname. ¡Pobre Kaori!, le he contado algo del accidente y de mi enfermedad. También le he dicho que apenas si recuerdo a mamá.

 

Tomoe asintió, ahora él también parecía emocionado cuando subrayó.

-Mi pobre Keiko - suspiró largamente para tratar de animarse y proseguir más jovial. - Eso ya es pasado. Nunca podremos olvidarla, eso está claro. Sin embargo tenemos que esforzarnos por ser felices, tesoro.  
-Si papá – convino la niña con otra deslumbrante sonrisa. – Yo soy feliz si lo eres tú…  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió a su vez Suochi.-   
-¿Y tú Kaori?- Se interesó la niña ahora disparando la pregunta como si utilizara un cañón.- ¿Estás casada?...  
-No, no…soy soltera…- Replicó ahora algo descolocada.-  
-¡Qué raro! Una mujer tan guapa y tan inteligente…- Valoró Hotaru haciéndolo sonar como un piropo.- Seguro que tendrás a los hombres que quieras… ¿Por qué te gustan los hombres, verdad?  
-¡Pero hija! – Se sonrió Tomoe, algo envarado por su invitada.- Eso forma parte de la vida privada de nuestra invitada. No debes preguntarle esas cosas.  
-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Kaori. ¿Me perdonas?- Le pidió con un tinte de voz tan meloso como impostado.- Es que estoy acostumbrada a charlar con mis amigas…y ellas… tienen gustos muy variados.  
-No hay nada que perdonar.- Pudo sonreír nerviosamente la interpelada que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para declarar.- Eres muy joven todavía para entender algunas cosas.  
-Claro. No tengo tu experiencia en la vida. Me sacas tantos años que hasta parece que hubieras vivido dos veces más que yo.- Contestó la cría disimulando a duras penas su inquina.-

 

El doctor miraba a ambas con extrañeza. No era tan ingenuo como para no comenzar a sospechar que ahí estaba sucediendo algo. La atmosfera parecía que se congelase por momentos. Quizás su hija se percató, el caso es que sonrió ampliamente y añadió dirigiéndose a su ahora atónita contertulia con un tinte mucho más jovial y amable.

-Por eso me vendría muy bien que me aconsejases cuando me guste algún chico o cuando quiera ir de tiendas…tengo amigas mayores pero muchas veces están muy ocupadas, seguro que una más no me vendría mal.  
-Claro que si hija.- Sonrió a su vez Tomoe ahora con visible alivio. Al parecer había interpretado mal la situación. Por ello convino.- Eso estaría muy bien, que seáis amigas. Seguro que Kaori podría aconsejarte en muchas cosas.  
-Estará encantada de hacerlo.- Convino ésta relajando su semblante.-  
-Sí, hasta puede que tengas tiempo algún día para ir de compras.- Añadió la niña.- Con mis amigas y conmigo. Por ejemplo, a comprar algún buen par de zapatos… ¿Te gustan los zapatos, Kaori?  
-Claro.- Afirmó ella permitiéndose incluso sonreír al tratar de bromear.- Siendo una mujer. ¿A quién de entre nosotras no le gustan?   
\- Es verdad.- Afirmó Hotaru que remachó con un tinte algo más malévolo.- Recuerdo que a una de mis amigas le gustaba mucho un par que había en una tienda, eran de cristal…- Aclaró dejando helada a su invitada.- Es algo tan curioso que no se me ha olvidado…y creo que jamás se me olvidará. Ni a ella tampoco…hasta se acuerda muy bien de quién se los vendió…  
-Así me gusta.- Afirmó el padre de la joven, ajeno al significado de todo aquello, cuando sentenció.- Es estupendo que comencéis a congeniar…  
-Si. Eso pienso también yo.- Añadió la cría que añadió de modo solícito.- ¿Un poco más de vino, Kaori?...  
-No, muchas gracias.- Fue capaz de musitar la aludida cuya mano casi temblaba cuando por instinto tapó su copa y se excusaba añadiendo. - Ya he bebido bastante.

 

Después vino el postre. Un sorbete de helado de fresa que estaba delicioso, aunque a Kaori casi no le supo a nada según recordaba las palabras de esa jovencita. Al menos la velada transcurrió ya sin más incidentes. La invitada se despidió al rato agradeciendo mucho aquella magnífica acogida, al menos de cara al doctor. Hotaru no salió a despedirla pretextando que debía irse a dormir. Su padre la excusó y fue él quien acompañó a la joven hasta la puerta.

-Creo que le has caído muy bien a mi hija. No suele hablar mucho con personas que no conoce. - Valoró él.- Es curioso, parecía que las dos os comprendierais muy bien.  
-Me alegro.- Pudo decir la apurada muchacha.- Es una niña estupenda…  
-Sí, de veras que lo es. A veces me siento culpable porque la veo muy poco.- Se lamentó el doctor.- Dentro de nada se hará una mujer y apenas habremos compartido unos breves momentos los dos juntos.  
-Pues deberías estar más tiempo junto a ella.- Se atrevió a aconsejarle su interlocutora, declarando con sinceridad.- Una niña de su edad estando sola puede sufrir mucho.  
-Como Hotaru misma ha dicho, tiene muchas y buenas amigas.- Afirmó entonces Tomoe.- Y casi han hecho las labores de madre con ella. Nunca la han dejado sola. Sin embargo, me gustaría mucho que tú también la aconsejaras.  
-Hare lo que pueda.- Sonrió débilmente la aludida.- Lo que sea por ganarme su confianza.

 

El doctor asintió sonriendo agradecido. Al fin, un taxi que habían llamado llegó y se despidieron hasta el lunes. Kaori se fue a su piso con una agridulce sensación. Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar por teléfono a París. Aunque era algo tarde allí su amiga Esmeralda se alegró de saludarla y Kaori, deseando desahogarse, pudo referirle algo de aquella velada.

-No sé qué decirte. – Repuso su amiga. - Quizás debas darle tiempo a esa niña. Yo te comprendo muy bien, y muchas veces me siento como tú. Lo cierto es que hicimos tanto daño que ahora es difícil tratar de borrarlo de golpe, pero seguro que lo conseguirás.  
-Gracias Esmeralda. - Pudo sollozar su interlocutora. – Te juro que eso es lo que más desearía. Pero si la hubieses visto. ¡Me dio mucho miedo! Era peor que cualquier tormento del Infierno.

 

Su interlocutora la escuchó no sin preocupación. Esperaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera sucedido entre su amiga y esa chiquilla pudiera remediarse. Así que respondió tratando de alentarla.

-No te preocupes. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Y si quieres un consejo yo que tú hablaría con Setsuna, creo que ella se entiende muy bien con esa cría.  
-Lo haré muchas gracias. Lamento el haberte llamado tan tarde.  
-No seas tonta. Llama cuando quieras. Suerte y no te desanimes. – La animó su amiga para despedirse. -

 

Esmeralda colgó algo preocupada. La pobre Kaori estaba pagando ahora incluso tras haber salido de los infiernos en los que estuvo. 

-¿Quién era cariño?- Le preguntó Diamante que estaba medio dormido ya. -  
-Kaori- le contó ella refiriéndole un breve resumen de la conversación. – ¡Pobrecilla! Hotaru se lo está haciendo pasar muy mal. Pero puedo comprenderlo. Al menos hasta cierto punto.- Matizó.-  
-No es fácil comenzar de nuevo. – Afirmó él pasando un brazo por el hombro de su novia.- Y menos con esa carga del pasado.  
-No es justo, ella ya pagó por lo que hizo.- Repuso su novia.-  
-Si. Tienes razón. –Convino Diamante.- Aunque no está sola. Zafiro, Petz y las guerreras la ayudarán.  
-Seguro que así será y que ella lo superará. – Declaró Esmeralda que, cambiando de tema, le susurró a su novio de forma melosa, sacando a colación un tema del que habían estado hablando. - ¿Qué te parece mi idea?- Tengo un pequeño estudio en París que me han prestado en la agencia. Lo usamos para alojarnos cuando hay desfile. Este fin de semana va a estar vacío. Tengo las llaves….tú, yo, cena…  
-¿Y alguna otra cosa más?- Sonrió el chico. –  
-Siempre hay otras posibilidades. – Convino ella esbozando una sonrisa igualmente pícara. –

 

Aunque todavía quedaba una semana, los dos ya se imaginaban aquella velada romántica en un pisito que, según Esmeralda, tenía vistas a la Torre Eiffel. De todos modos eso ya llegaría. La muchacha tenía que madrugar al día siguiente y se fue a la cama sin pensarlo mucho. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. Al día siguiente ella acudió al trabajo. Era temprano, abordó un taxi que la dejó a unos pocos cientos de metros de los salones Deveraux. A la joven modelo le gustaba pasear de mañana. Aunque esta vez unos ruidos de sirenas de policía y un cordón de agentes armados le impedía el paso. Como pudo quiso enterarse de lo que pasaba. Su francés no era demasiado bueno pero con una mezcla de éste y del inglés logró averiguar que unos malhechores habían atracado un banco y que mantenían rehenes. La chica miró hacia una desierta calleja adyacente por la que a esas horas no pasaba nadie y acarició su piedra de Justiciera diciéndose animosa y no sin algo de ansiedad.

-Bueno, creo que es la hora de mi debut. 

 

Sin pensarlo se metió allí y llena de expectación y algo nerviosa invocó el poder de su piedra. 

-¡Corazón puro del Viento! ¡Dame el poder!

 

Tras transformarse saltó logrando subirse al tejado de una de las casas que tenía cerca y comenzó a aproximarse hasta el banco de techumbre en techumbre. Aquella era una agradable sensación. Con sus poderes de antaño podía incluso volar. Pero tras su retorno a la vida como un ser humano corriente perdió aquellas facultades. Ahora, con las propiedades de esa piedra, aunque no fueran capaces de tanto, tenía la capacidad de ser muy ágil. Subida pues desde su atalaya podía observar bien la acción. La policía francesa había formado un buen cordón de seguridad impidiendo que el creciente número de curiosos se aproximase e incluso los tiradores de élite se apostaban ya en algunas ventanas cubriendo el edificio. No obstante, si nadie lo evitaba aquello podría acabar en alguna tragedia. Debería ser rápida y certera. La joven aguzó pues sus sentidos. Para su sorpresa, su capacidad de comprender el idioma había aumentado, dado que escuchaba hablar a los agentes y a las personas y podía comprender del todo lo que decían. Y todo era debido al sofisticado uniforme de justiciera que los gatos de la Luna le confeccionasen.

\- Vaya, Luna y Artemis son unos genios con el diseño, me convendría tomar notas. - Se sonrió en tanto lo pensaba. –

 

Pero no había lugar para perder el tiempo. Para su sorpresa un par de atracadores salieron hasta la puerta del banco llevando como rehenes a dos mujeres. La policía no se atrevía a disparar ni a acercarse. Aquellos tipos cubiertos por pasamontañas amenazaron con usar las armas que apuntaban a la sien de sus cautivas si las autoridades hacían el menor movimiento. Y para evitar a los francotiradores se envolvieron ellos y a las rehenes con una gruesa manta de campaña que impedía verles con claridad. Exigieron un coche rápido. En tanto los negociadores de la policía trataban de hablar con ellos, esos tipos volvieron al interior.

-Vaya, esto está muy complicado. - Se dijo la Justiciera.- ¿Qué debería hacer? A ver… ¿Cómo podría acercarme sin que me vieran?

 

Esmeralda captó desde su posición que el banco disponía de un piso superior con una balconada. Sin pensarlo saltó hacia allí con gran velocidad. Aunque posiblemente la hubieran visto. De hecho dos atónitos policías señalaron en su dirección y hasta los tiradores llegaron a apuntarla en un acto reflejo. Por suerte para ella desapareció al instante entrando por la puerta de servicio de esa azotea. Ahora solo tenía que descender los escalones. Pero antes de actuar debería saber a ciencia cierta cuantos atracadores había. Bajó lo que pudo y agachada pudo descubrir a tres individuos que tenían bajo la mira de sus pistolas a una docena de aterrados rehenes. La muchacha trató de pensar qué hacer. Si atacaba rápidamente no podía estar segura de dejarles fuera de combate antes de que disparasen contra alguien. Pensó tratando de recordar hasta donde llegarían las propiedades de aquel uniforme con la que la habían dotado las guerreras. Al menos materializó su boomerang. Éste era rápido y silencioso y se le ocurrió una idea. Pudo arrojarlo contra uno de esos tipos con trayectoria semicircular de modo que cuando su arma impactó en él le derribó de forma que el objeto continuó su marcha hacia el siguiente atracador. Ella por su parte había saltado de forma felina golpeando al otro con una patada en la espalda que logró tirarle al suelo. Cuando el atracador restante se giraba hacia ella sorprendido apuntándola con el revolver el boomerang le golpeó dejándole inconsciente como a su compañero. Aquello debió de suceder en apenas tres o cuatro segundos. Todos los atracadores estaban en el suelo y desarmados. Los rehenes la observaban con una mezcla de estupor y alborozo. Más cuando ella, ahora en un perfecto francés, les dijo.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera bien. 

 

Un guardia de seguridad que había estado tirado sobre el suelo fue quien primero se recobró de la sorpresa tras presenciar tan extraordinaria actuación. Sin dilación procedió a esposar a los atracadores y se comunicó con la policía. Esmeralda se disponía a irse ya por las mismas escaleras por las que había bajado cuando una mujer aun tan sorprendida como agradecida le preguntó.

-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis une de las Justicières. Je m´appelle la Dame du Vente - Sonrió ella por toda respuesta corriendo escaleras arriba y saliendo de allí. -

 

Por fortuna cuando la noticia alcanzó a la policía estos se ocuparon de entrar para detener a aquellos delincuentes. Ella pudo ganar el tejado del edificio e ir saltando hacia un lugar más apartado. Recobró allí su identidad normal. Aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo y el subidón de adrenalina pero sonreía radiante. ¡Al fin había hecho algo bueno por la gente! Ahora ya podía compartir y sobre todo comprender, la alegría y la satisfacción de sus compañeras y de las Guerreras cuando salvaban a inocentes. Finalmente y tras serenarse un poco optó por recuperar su itinerario y acudir al trabajo. Seguía siendo tan temprano que casi no había llegado nadie. Apareció con media hora de adelanto esta vez. Al entrar fue directamente a su despacho y allí, abriendo la caja fuerte que los contenía, desplegó sus bocetos. Los estudiaba tratando de hacer alguna modificación cuando oyó ruidos en el exterior. Se asomó prudentemente por la ventana y en una pared contigua descubrió una especie de cuerda y un gancho. Era como si alguien los hubiera usado para subir. Cuando quiso darse cuenta apenas si podía ver, una humareda extraña inundaba su despacho.

-¡Es gas! - se dijo tratando de escapar a sus efectos. –

 

Como pudo se tapó la boca y la nariz y salió corriendo del despacho, ya en el baño contiguo pudo toser y tratar de expulsar de sus pulmones aquello. Tras lavarse la cara decidió volver a transformarse en Justiciera. Lo hizo allí, aprovechando que esa parte estaba desierta. Al parecer la densidad de aquel gas estaba disminuyendo dado que escapaba a través de la ventana abierta. Cuando la muchacha pudo ver con cierta claridad observó con horror que sus diseños habían desaparecido.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Pensó indignada.- Me los han robado en mis narices, pero no lo consentiré. Ésta vez no se saldrán con la suya.

 

A toda prisa miró por la ventana y sin pensar saltó hacia arriba agarrándose a esa especie de cable de la habitación contigua. Pudo subir al tejado de la casa y entonces la vio. Una figura totalmente vestida de negro que al parecer llevaba un portafolio en la mano. Esmeralda reconoció sus bocetos y se apresuró a perseguir a ese ladrón. Aquel tipo debió de verla llegar puesto que ágilmente corrió hacia el final del tejado. No obstante la Dama del Viento era de una agilidad superior y logró interceptar a su oponente que parecía ser algo más bajo que ella. Quizás baja sería la palabra apropiada dado que a través de ese negro traje de licra parecían adivinarse formas femeninas. Entonces la muchacha, en un arrebato, exclamó.

-¡No voy a perdonar a quién roba el trabajo de otros! Yo, la Dama del Viento, en nombre de la Justicia y de la propiedad intelectual ¡Te castigaré!

 

Quizás a su oponente aquello no le importó demasiado, lo cierto es que le respondió con una pata de kárate muy flexible hacia la cabeza que ella apenas pudo bloquear. Montando el contraataque Esmeralda lanzó su propia pierna contra su rival que a su vez la esquivó. Parecía ser una diestra luchadora y el intercambio de golpes entre ambas estaba muy reñido, finalmente su adversaria optó por la retirada. La Dama del Viento recurrió a su boomerang que, de un certero lanzamiento, logró arrebatar el portafolio de las manos de aquella ladrona haciendo caer al tejado. Allí su legítima propietaria lo recuperó. Con una especie de exclamación que parecía maldecir su mala suerte aquella intrusa se lanzó desde el tejado y cayó dando volteretas a un techo de una vivienda más baja. Esmeralda empleó unos segundos para asegurarse de que el portafolio estaba cerrado y después quiso perseguirla. Pero para cuando saltó a su vez esa escurridiza ladrona se había esfumado.

-¡Maldita sea! – Pudo escupir presa de la contrariedad.- Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Al menos he recuperado mi trabajo – suspiró volviendo a su despacho. -

 

Por suerte pudo revertir su transformación sin ser vista bajando a la calle e ingresando por la puerta principal. Cuando retornó Madame Deveraux estaba ya allí informándose de lo sucedido. Enseguida vio a Esmeralda y la abordó.

-Creo que han tratado de robarnos -. Le dijo la anciana con visible intranquilidad. -  
-Eso parece, pero no tema, no han logrado lo que querían. Esta vez no me dejé sorprender.- Pudo decir la chica que, comprobó efectivamente que sus bocetos estaban todos ahí. -  
-Eres lista y decidida, eso me gusta – sonrió la anciana que sin embargo sentenció con más inquietud.- Sin embargo, mucho me temo que no van a renunciar tan fácilmente.

 

Esmeralda quedó pensativa. ¿Quién estaría detrás de aquello? Posiblemente el mayor rival de su jefa. Goldpier. Aunque sin pruebas no podrían acusarle. En fin, ya lo descubriría. Por el momento decidió dejarlo estar. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y deseaba que llegase su ansiado fin de semana.

-Bueno…estaré alerta.- Se dijo acariciando la piedra de su colgante.- Y les detendré…

 

Entre tanto Diamante también se afanaba en su cometido cuando vía e –mail le llegó un mensaje de alguien que no lograba identificar. En él le prometían mucho dinero y un magnifico cargo ejecutivo si dejaba su actual puesto y se unía al remitente misterioso. Lo extraño era que aquella oferta no viniera firmada. Aunque en el mismo mensaje se le indicaba que, en breve, aquel misterioso oferente se daría a conocer. No le dio más importancia y continuó con su trabajo. Los siguientes días volvió a recibir alguna que otra carta vía mail y esta vez sí que aquellas misivas dieron a conocer su procedencia. Venían nada menos que de la Masters Corporation. Si Diamante no se equivocaba, su propio hermano le había contado días atrás que había comenzado a trabajar con ellos, junto con Tomoe y la propia Kaori.

-Este tipo es realmente insistente.- Pensaba con irritación.- Ya le he dado un no…

 

Y cuando se reunió con su novia él y Esmeralda desde luego comentaron sus respectivas peripecias, ya aguardaban con alegría su fin de semana para relajarse de tanta actividad. Aunque justamente el viernes recibieron una llamada que les hizo cambiar de planes. Al menos de momento. Un antiguo compañero de Diamante se puso en contacto con él. Era ni más ni menos que Nephrite. Príncipe de los Cuatro cielos. Aparte por supuesto de recordar viejos tiempos y aventuras en la lucha contra los demonios, éste, que ahora se hacía llamar Masato Saint Join y vivía en Londres, tenía una cosa bastante interesante que contarles…y de ahí surgieron una serie de peripecias que deberán ser narradas en otro momento…

 

En Tokio entre tanto los días transcurrieron en la rutina del trabajo. Kaori quedó con Petz y Zafiro en algunas ocasiones. Y también pudo hablar con Setsuna para ponerla al corriente de su situación con Hotaru. Plutón la escuchó con simpatía y le prometió que trataría de mediar. Con esa esperanza Kaori se mantenía siempre cerca del doctor que cada vez parecía tratarla con más confianza. Desde luego no hacían un mal equipo. Al menos era un comienzo. Y daba la impresión de que su sólida relación profesional iba extendiéndose de modo casi imperceptible a la personal. Pasaron unos meses más. Un día Souichi le propuso ir a cenar a su casa. Daba la casualidad de que su hija se iba a pasar unos días con sus amigas Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka. Ella aceptó encantada. Aun recordaba aquella vez en la que, con la niña delante, se sintió tan incómoda, pero ahora el ambiente era totalmente distinto. La mesa estaba dispuesta solo para dos, con velas en ambos extremos y una sugerente penumbra. Tomoe la hizo pasar y le apartó la silla de forma muy galante. Apenas estuvo sentada cuando él le dijo.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte toda tu ayuda y tu amabilidad en estos meses.  
-Soy yo quién le está muy agradecida. – Pudo decir ella con cierto rubor que amenazaba por extendérsele en las mejillas. -Nunca ha dejado de confiar en mí.  
-Por favor. Ahora no estamos en el trabajo. Tutéame. Me llamo Souichi. – Le recordó él. -  
-Se me hace difícil, siempre te he llamado doctor. – Sonrió ella con cierta vergüenza. -

 

Él se levantó devolviéndole la sonrisa y se alejó hasta la cocina. Le sirvió el primer plato, un cóctel de gambas y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Aunque un poco más cerca esta vez, para decidirse a confesar con cierta turbación.

-A mí también se me hace difícil. Desde que mi esposa murió no he sentido nada parecido por nadie. Al menos hasta ahora.

 

A la chica casi se le cayó la cuchara de las manos cuando escuchó aquello. Posó su mirada en los ojos del profesor que se la devolvieron y casi sin darse cuenta él la besó en los labios con suavidad. Los dos se entregaron de nuevo a la experiencia, esta vez con más apasionamiento y el doctor, que desde luego no parecía el mismo, la tomó en brazos. Después no hubo necesidad de hablar. Souichi tomó rumbo a su dormitorio. Kaori sentía el corazón a punto de estallar. Incluso por unos fugaces instantes le apenó no terminar aquella cena que casi ni había comenzado a probar. Pero tras ser depositada sobre la cama dejó de pensar en ello y junto con su pareja se afanó en despojarse de sus ropas. Ninguno supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que tardaron en consumar aquello. La chica pudo sentir lo que era el amor humano en toda su dimensión y al terminar reposaron abrazados. Fue cuando él pudo retomar la palabra para suspirar.

-Kaori. Desde que te conocí te quiero en mi vida. Me gustaría que te unieras a nuestra familia, si me aceptas.

 

La muchacha sintió como las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Aquello era algo que no había podido ni soñar tan solo unos meses antes. Apenas si pudo responder.

-Yo también te quiero. Quiero estar junto a ti y que nada pueda separarnos otra vez.  
-¿Otra vez?- le preguntó él, sin comprender –

 

Kaori supo que había hablado de más, aunque rápidamente arregló aquel desliz.

-Quiero decir que. He deseado esto en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre he sentido que quizás, a Hotaru no le pareciera bien.  
-Lo sé- admitió él que le desveló. – Para serte franco antes de esta noche pude hablar con mi hija. No era capaz de hacer nada de esto a sus espaldas.

 

Para sorpresa de Kaori que creía que su ahora amante y futuro prometido ignoraba la situación, Tomoe le contó lo sucedido el día anterior. Efectivamente él había tenido una conversación muy importante con la niña. Aunque ni el propio doctor pudiera saber cómo se sentía del todo su hija.

-Verás. – Le refirió a la joven en tanto seguían tumbados en la cama y abrazados el uno al otro.- Estuvimos conversando y…

 

Hotaru había vuelto del colegio. Era una tarde más. Aunque para su padre no había pasado desapercibido el tenso ambiente que se generaba cada vez que su hija y su ayudante coincidían. Durante ese tiempo trabajando juntos había comenzado a sentir algo por Kaori, al final no pudo negarse que se había enamorado de aquella muchacha que siempre estaba ahí para él y parecía anticiparse a sus mismos deseos antes de que tuviera casi consciencia de ellos. Amable y dulce, animosa y dedicada. Por su parte él estaba indeciso, nervioso, no sabía si ella correspondería a sus sentimientos o era simple amabilidad. Quería creer que sí, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de su hija. Quizás era normal, podría ver a Kaori como alguien que intentase borrar la memoria de su madre y él debía hacerla comprender que eso jamás ocurriría. De modo que, cuando la cría llegó, saludando de forma jovial como de costumbre, él no quiso posponerlo más. La llamó y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- Preguntó la niña algo inquieta de ver esa expresión en el rostro de su padre. –Te noto preocupado.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante. – Pudo replicar él, que armándose de valor, le pidió sin más rodeos. – Se sincera conmigo Hotaru. ¿Cómo te cae Kaori?  
-Es una mujer agradable. Sabe hacer su trabajo. - Replicó ella de forma esquiva, sin querer enfrentar sus ojos a los de él. -  
-Hotaru mírame – le pidió dulcemente su padre que añadió. - Sé que hay algo. No sé qué es, pero me entristece. Cada vez que ha venido a casa o tú has venido al laboratorio me he ido dando cuenta, algo entre vosotras no está bien. Y no comprendo que es lo que pueda ser.

 

Ahora la niña no pudo contestar, miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos humedecidos. En tanto su padre tomaba delicadamente sus manos entre las suyas y declaraba.

-Sé que eres muy inteligente y perceptiva para tu edad. Y sabes que yo siento algo por Kaori. ¿Verdad hija? Por eso quisiera pedirte perdón, si eso te hace daño. Pero no es lo que tú crees. Ella no me hará nunca olvidar a tu madre.  
-Papá. – Fue capaz de decir la cría levantando la mirada con dificultad y mostrando lágrimas en sus ojos. Aunque pese a todo esforzándose por sonreír. - Si a ti te hace feliz estar con ella, yo también soy feliz por ti.  
-¡Mi niña!- Pudo replicar él, también emocionado, pues se daba cuenta de que su hija sufría al decir aquello. - Me gustaría tanto que llegaseis a ser buenas amigas. Ella te aprecia mucho, de veras. Y no quiere sustituir a mamá. De verdad que no. Esto son cosas de adultos. Algún día podrás entenderlo. Cuando seas mayor y te enamores de alguien….

 

Kaori escuchó aquello con estupor. La que lo rememoraba a su vez, en casa de sus amigas era Hotaru. Recordó como no dejó continuar con su declaración a su progenitor y se abrazó a él llorando. Aquello que tanto temía había sucedido. Esa harpía se había ganado el corazón de su padre, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que soportarlo de la manera más digna posible. Y hasta ahora tenía que admitir que Kaori se había portado muy bien con los dos. Y viendo la expresión de su padre no podía negar la evidencia. Era cierto que esa mujer le hacía feliz. Él siempre iluminaba su rostro cuando la veía. ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante eso? Por una parte deseaba gritarle y contarle quién había sido Kaori y las terribles cosas que había hecho. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible. Tampoco podía tomar represalias contra ella. Eso solo haría sufrir a su padre quien lo vería como algo injusto y cruel. Y para la niña él era la mejor persona del mundo y no podría soportar la mera idea de hacerle daño. De modo que solo le quedaba aceptarlo. Al fin se separó del abrazo de su padre y con una manga se enjugó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Aun improvisando una sonrisa forzada dijo.

-Tengo que ir a hacer los deberes, papá. Mañana me gustaría irme con las chicas. – Completó refiriéndose a sus compañeras guerreras. – Si te parece bien.  
-Claro que me parece bien. Te sientes muy unida a ellas. Me alegra mucho que sean tan buenas amigas tuyas. Aunque no alcanzo a comprender qué podéis hacer tanto tiempo las cuatro juntas. ¡Son tan mayores para ti!- Comentó su padre que nunca había comprendido el alcance de esa relación, aunque él mismo se replicó al añadir. - Desde luego, nunca les podré agradecer lo bastante el haberte cuidado cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Quizás ellas saben cómo yo que eres una chica muy especial y puede que estén más capacitadas para comprenderte que el tonto de tu padre. ¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí durante más tiempo para ti! – Sonrió con melancolía e incluso algo de tristeza. - ¡Perdóname hija!  
-No digas eso, por favor. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Al contrario. Yo siempre te querré más que a nadie, papá. – Le prometió la niña abrazándose a su cuello ahora para darle un sentido beso en las mejillas, y mojarle de paso con sus lágrimas.- ¡Perdóname tú a mí, si no he sido justa! ¡Te quiero mucho, papá!  
-Y yo a ti, mi cielo - replicó él, con lágrimas también. – Por eso es muy importante para mí que lo entiendas y que quieras participar de ello. De veras que eres una chica muy madura. Con tu comprensión me haces muy feliz.

 

La niña asintió separándose de él, sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo se marchó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. 

-Sé que esto la ha afectado, pero no puedo suprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti.- Le confesó el doctor a su ahora pareja sentimental.-

Y es que Tomoe recordó cómo se quedó viendo como su pequeña en tanto ella se alejaba. Él sufría por Hotaru pero creyó que, con el tiempo, todo se solucionaría. Ahora Kaori escuchaba también con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando él terminó se apresuró a decir.

-No quiero ser más que una buena amiga para ella. Que me cuente sus problemas y ayudarla. La compensaré, ¡te lo prometo! Me esforzaré en ser como una hermana mayor. No pretendo usurpar el papel de madre.  
-Démosle tiempo.- Musitó Tomoe entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los de su amante. - Acabará viendo que eres una buena persona y te querrá. Estoy seguro.

 

Su interlocutora deseó que aquello fuera cierto, y lo anhelaba de veras. Olvidar la terrible relación que tuvieron en esa antigua vida llena de maldad. Pero incluso entonces ella se preocupaba por la salud de la niña. Aunque fuera de un modo egoísta, para llevar a cabo su cometido. No lo quiso pensar más. Ella y Souichi se relajaron hablando de otras cosas y fue cuando el doctor, sonriendo ahora, recordó casi con técnica precisión.

-Espero que aun podamos tomarnos la cena. ¡Menos mal que era buffet frío!

 

Aquello pilló desprevenida a Kaori y la hizo reír. Desde luego eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo hacía. Convino en ello con su ahora prometido en ciernes y ambos dieron buena cuenta de lo que quedaba de la cena que seguía estando delicioso, al menos eso le pareció a ella. De hecho hubiera podido comer papel de lija y le habría encantado de igual forma. Así de feliz se sentía.

-Iremos paso a paso, con calma y disfrutando del momento.- Le propuso la joven.-   
-Sí, eso es muy razonable.- Convino él.-

 

Y efectivamente, los meses pasaron y ambos se comprometieron. Celebraron la boda en Tokio, acudieron como invitados muchos de sus amigos. Por ejemplo Zafiro y Petz y por supuesto Diamante y Esmeralda. Él ahora iba a trabajar para la Masters Corporation y les refirió a Tomoe y Kaori sus aventuras en la isla del millonario, dueño de la firma. También y junto con Esmeralda les contó alguna que otra peripecia que tuvieron en Gran Bretaña cuando fueron a visitar a su amigo Nephrite y conocieron a su novia Amanda Thompson. Y por supuesto sugirieron a los recién casados que pasaran algunos días de su Luna de Miel en París. Ellos les harían de anfitriones encantados. Tanto Souichi como Kaori estuvieron de acuerdo con esa genial idea. A ese enlace también asistieron las Guerreras que desearon lo mejor a la pareja. Aunque las que más interés tenían en aquello eran las componentes del sistema solar exterior. Hotaru por su parte hubiera deseado enfrentarse a Galaxia de nuevo antes que pasar por aquello, pero entre todas sus amigas la convencieron y sabía que para la felicidad de su padre hubiera sido un duro golpe si ella no hubiese asistido. Con todo felicitó cordialmente a la pareja e hizo después un discreto aparte con Kaori. La radiante novia que lucía preciosa con su vestido blanco y su ramo de rosas a tono con su cabello, le dirigió unas esperanzadas palabras.

-Hotaru, te agradezco mucho que estés aquí. Y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo. De verdad. Seremos buenas amigas…

 

Aunque la cría negó para replicar, con un tono frío, que trataba de ocultar su tristeza e impotencia.

-¡Quítate eso de la cabeza! El hecho de que mi padre te quiera no significa que tú y yo vayamos a ser amigas. Yo elijo a las personas en quienes confío. Sin embargo no te preocupes, a mi padre no le haré sufrir. Por eso deseo que sea feliz contigo. Aunque te daré un consejo, no olvides nunca quién soy. Porque yo nunca olvidaré quién eres tú y lo que fuiste. Pero no temas, no me interpondré.

 

Al escuchar aquello Kaori bajó la cabeza con pesar y aun así, pudo musitar resignada.

-Quizás con el tiempo puedas ver las cosas de otra manera.  
-Nunca se sabe. – Tuvo que convenir la niña sin ningún entusiasmo. - Pero lo que sí te diré es esto. Y es la mejor proposición que puedo hacerte. Mantente al margen de mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya con mi padre.  
-Me parece justo. – Suspiró su interlocutora. – Gracias, de verdad.

 

Hotaru la miró sorprendida, quizás no esperaba esa reacción. De modo que, tratando de ser un poco más amable, sobre todo porque vio que su padre se acercaba sonriente, añadió.

-Entonces acordado. Te deseo de corazón que los dos seáis muy felices. Si de verdad quieres a mi padre y logras hacerle dichoso puede que mi opinión sobre ti cambie. En eso tienes razón, como suele decir Setsuna, el tiempo lo dirá.  
-Sí, el tiempo lo hará…Hotaru…- Convino su interlocutora.- 

 

Al fin Kaori pudo permitirse sonreír, aunque fuera de forma fugaz. La llegada hasta ella de un Souichi elegantemente vestido con su smoking de novio hizo que ambas chicas animaran su expresión, sobre todo cuando él les comentó.

-Cuanto me alegra veros hablar a las dos. Mis preciosas jovencitas. Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí compartiendo este momento con nosotros, hija.  
-Yo también me alegro mucho por vosotros – afirmó Hotaru, que en esta ocasión no mentía cuando declaró. - Se lo acabo de decir a Kaori.  
-Así es.- Convino la aludida sonriendo a su vez al rematar con la misma franqueza.- Las dos nos entendemos.

 

Souichi iluminó su expresión aún más. Para él eso era estupendo. Ojalá que poco a poco ambas fuesen congeniando. Volvió a dedicarlas otra sonrisa tras rodear a cada una con un brazo y se alejó para atender al resto de invitados. Entonces Hotaru le dirigió un último comentario a su interlocutora que ahora la escuchaba con atención cuando la chica sentenció.

-Solo por ver así de feliz a mi padre sería capaz de dar mi vida. Cuida bien de él. Quiérelo de veras y tendrás en mí una amiga. Hazle el menor daño y no habrá sitio en el Cosmos donde puedas ocultarte.  
-No tendrías que molestarte en matarme. Antes de hacerle daño yo misma moriría. – Afirmó su contertulia con el mismo decidido tono que esta vez sí que caló en la niña y aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto en ésta añadió tratando de anticiparse. – Verás Hotaru…si me lo permitieras me gustaría contarte una historia sobre mí. Una que desconoces…y antes de decirme que no te interesa saber de mi vida, créeme. Esto sí que te gustará conocerlo.

 

Eso picó la curiosidad de su contertulia. De modo que optó por no replicar con sarcasmo y sí con auténtico interés al invitar a Kaori con un.

-Te escucho…

 

La interpelada sonrió débilmente, suspiró y comenzó a relatar con voz queda.

-Había una vez una muchachita recién licenciada en bioquímica. Una joven con muchos sueños por cumplir, poco amiga de salir o de relacionarse demasiado. Que se esforzó muchísimo por obtener una beca y poder hacer un doctorado con el mejor especialista. Ese especialista era tu padre…En aquellos días tú eras muy pequeña. Tu madre era la asistente del doctor. Y yo… yo solo era esa entusiasta jovencita que deseaba más que nada que él la apreciase. Que se fijara en ella. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Tu padre amaba mucho a tu madre.

 

Hotaru la miró entre atónita y emocionada, pero supo aguardar en tanto Kaorinite proseguía con tono entristecido.

-Entonces llegó ese fatídico día. Aquel malhadado experimento, no sé qué pudo salir mal. Pero esa cámara de contención reventó. Desgraciadamente lo hizo cuando tú estabas de visita. Tu propia madre te protegió con su cuerpo de la explosión. Y ella pagó ese gesto de amor hacia ti con la vida. Los demás quedamos gravemente heridos. En medio de mi agonía fui capaz de ver a tu padre abrazado al cuerpo de Keiko y después al tuyo, tratando de reanimarte inútilmente. Le oí llorar gritando de impotencia y de dolor. Y fue entonces cuando escuché esa voz tenebrosa. Esa voz de otra dimensión que le ofreció a Suochi salvar tu vida y la suya. A cambio de que él le sirviera.

 

La niña atendía con muestras de estar realmente impactada. Ahora le cuadraban muchísimas cosas. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Esa voz era la de Faraón Noventa. ¿No es así?  
-Así era…y yo, que estaba a punto de morir, fui testigo de cómo os poseyó a ti y a tu padre.- Musitó su interlocutora.- Y de como aquello os salvó la vida. Por mi parte apenas si fui capaz de susurrar…en ese instante solo deseaba salvar también la mía. No quería terminar así. Era tan joven y tenía tantas ilusiones por realizar…Supliqué por vivir y ese ente me escuchó… Entonces me ofreció el mismo trato y acepté. ¡Acepté porque solo quería vivir!… ¿Acaso eso era un crimen? - Sollozó la mujer tratando de contener las lágrimas sin lograrlo, aunque siendo al fin capaz de continuar.- Una especie de huevo descendió sobre mi cabeza y entró en ella. Ese huevo era yo… Kaorinite de Tau Ceti, me fundí con esa muchacha, Yuka se llamaba… - Suspiró de nuevo enjugándose las lágrimas.- Y ella se fue…se fue para siempre…  
-Entonces ese monstruo no la salvó. Permitió sencillamente que tú ocupases el cuerpo de esa pobre desgraciada.- Declaró Hotaru con más dureza.- ¿Acaso no la engañó después de todo?

 

Sin embargo su contertulia movió la cabeza y pudo rebatir.

-Quizás eso fue lo que él y yo creímos al principio. Pero de algún modo la consciencia, los recuerdos y las ilusiones de esa jovencita permanecieron en mí. Y poco a poco las fui interiorizando. Me enamoré del doctor igual que ella. A ti quise cuidarte y protegerte. Al principio por mandato de Faraón Noventa, dado que eras el recipiente de la Ama Nueve. Aunque tras mi batalla y mi derrota contra las guerreras tu padre me rescató. Como sabes durante un tiempo permanecí en casa, cuidándote y siendo su asistente, sin recurrir a mis poderes. Fue entonces cuando comencé a darme cuenta. ¡Le quería y deseaba vivir a su lado de un modo normal! Ya ni siquiera sabía quién era yo en realidad. ¿Era Yuka, la joven y entusiasta becaria? ¿Era Kaorinite la guerrera de Tau Ceti? ¿O me había convertido en la asistente Kaori?…quizás nunca fui ya ninguna de las tres sino alguien nuevo. Pero Germanoid, el malvado ente que controlaba a tu padre, me obligó a volver. Hasta que Mistress Nine despertó…y el resto…  
-Sí, sé bien lo que pasó.- Pudo musitar su atónita oyente, para admitir a su vez con un tinte de arrepentimiento. - Y si te soy sincera, cuando ella despertó al principio no me controlaba del todo. Traté de detenerla cuanto pude. Pero no fue así cuando quiso destruirte. Podría decirte que intenté evitarlo, pero mentiría…porque te odiaba...y quería verte muerta. Sé que suena terrible, pero fue la única cosa en la que ambas estuvimos de acuerdo.  
-Lo entiendo.- Afirmó su contertulia bajando la cabeza para sentenciar con tono emocionado.- Lo único que lamento es que todavía me odies. Porque ahora solo aspiro ser esa chica que fui una vez…una jovencita que solo deseaba llegar a ser feliz encontrando el amor y dedicándose a su pasión por la investigación. ¡Te lo suplico!…ese es mi único anhelo.- Exclamó entre sollozos.- Tras morir al menos dos veces y pagar mis culpas en el Infierno, ser dichosa en esta nueva vida y contribuir a que tu padre también lo sea… ¿Es pedir demasiado quizás?....

 

Hotaru ahora si le dedicó una mirada de piedad, e incluso respeto. Por lo menos si parecía que Kaori quería a su padre. Quizás a su manera pero al fin y al cabo le amaba tanto como ella misma. Tras observar la torturada expresión de aquella mujer por unos instantes y negar con la cabeza musitó para admitir.

-No, no puedo negarte eso. Es algo justo…si hay algo que la Guerrera Luna nos enseñó es que todos tenemos derecho a perseguir la felicidad. Cuando no dañamos a nadie. Y ahora creo que tú solo deseas hacer feliz a mi padre.  
-Gracias.- Sollozó la mujer con patente reconocimiento en su voz.-

 

La niña no respondió, se limitó a asentir alejándose de allí para reunirse junto al resto de las guerreras que departían animadamente. 

-Para mí no es tan fácil Kaori, necesitaré bastante tiempo.- Meditaba mientras exteriormente sonreía charlando con Haruka y Michiru.- 

 

Así cuando la celebración terminó todos volvieron a sus vidas habituales. Tomoe y Kaori aceptaron por supuesto pasar unos días con sus amigos en París. Luego visitaron algunos otros lugares de Europa y finalmente retornaron a Tokio dispuestos a reemprender sus trabajos. Hotaru estuvo más tiempo con sus compañeras y al igual que el resto del grupo vivió otra serie de aventuras dignas de mención. Al cabo de no mucho tiempo, su ahora madrastra le haría el mejor regalo que ella pudiera imaginar. Pero lo que sucedió entonces deberá ser contado en otra ocasión.


	9. Peripecias de Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sucedió con Nephrite tras la batalla final de GWA? ¿Cómo rehizo su vida?..

En una soleada mañana Londinense, un lujoso deportivo rojo se detuvo cerca de la concurrida calle del Sojo, la puerta del conductor se abrió y de ella emergieron unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón blanco que armonizaba con una chaqueta y unos zapatos del mismo tono, subiendo la mirada por el cuerpo, un pecho ancho y robusto y unos hombros fornidos servían como percha ideal a una chaqueta de corte deportivo e igualmente blanca. Un pañuelo de seda negro ocultaba el cuello y se reunía con unos largos cabellos de color castaño. Más arriba dos ojos azules como el cielo de aquella mañana escrutaban la calle mientras el hombre avanzaba dando largos y seguros pasos que acompañaba con un largo bastón de madera noble rematado por una empuñadura dorada. No lo portaba con fines prácticos sino más bien como un elemento de distinción ornamental más. El hombre penetró por una calleja anexa al bullicio general flanqueada por elegantes boutiques y tiendas de todo tipo, las escasas personas que se cruzaban con él inmediatamente le saludaban de forma muy amable.

-Buenos días, señor Saint Join...  
-Encantados de verle señor Saint Join, espero que tenga usted un buen día.

 

El señor Saint Join expresaba a su vez a todas aquellas personas los mismos deseos o saludaba educadamente con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y una sonrisa. La calleja se prolongaba hasta una zona algo más ancha y luego torcía de nuevo. Aquel hombre siguió andando hasta llegar frente a una tienda obviamente de un nivel elegante y exclusivo, a tono con las restantes de esa calle. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y escuchó el familiar repiqueteo de las campanillas que anunciaban la llegada de algún cliente, pero en este caso la dependienta, una mujer madura de color algo regordeta, reconoció en él al propietario y le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Saint Join, ¿cómo está usted esta mañana?...  
-Bien, gracias Peggy.- Replicó él con una voz suave y bastante amable para preguntar - ¿Algún mensaje para mí?...  
-Sí, llamó el señor Edgar para recordarle que desea que le encuentre su mesita estilo Luis XV...y la señora Heard que quiere consejo sobre algún candelabro de tres brazos del siglo XVIII para adornar su piano de cola...  
-Un candelabro del siglo XVIII sobre un piano de cola,- repitió con un ligero tono entre incrédulo y reprobatorio.- ¡Que supina ordinariez! Pero allá ella... ¿ha llamado Amanda?,- preguntó de forma que podía entenderse que era lo que más le interesaba saber -...  
-No- replicó Peggy con otra sonrisa. - Pero supongo que lo hará...  
-Esto de que esté cubriendo esa reunión en Europa es algo bastante fastidioso, pero a fin de cuentas es su trabajo.- Declaró él resignadamente -...  
-Y le gusta hacerlo bien- subrayó Peggy -  
-Como nuestro trabajo a nosotros, pese a lo zafios que puedan resultar algunos clientes...pero, qué le vamos a hacer...- suspiró él -

 

Saint Join tomó asiento en un butacón de cuero situado en una esquina del local. A su alrededor se apelmazaban numerosos objetos de todas clases. Todas antigüedades de mayor o menor valor, pero en general de bastante buen gusto. Grandes arañas de bronce y cristal colgaban del techo y multitud de alfombras se esparcían por el suelo de la tienda. Algunas bien estiradas y dispuestas a la vista otras enrolladas y apiladas a un lado. Mesitas de todo tipo de material y tamaño y complementos de cualquier clase podían contemplarse dispuestos en un cierto orden. En un estante cerrado por un grueso cristal a prueba de balas se encontraban los objetos más valiosos, relojes de oro y brillantes con cadena, gemelos, alfileres de corbatas, abrecartas y demás. Todos hechos en metales preciosos y con adornos de pedrería en muchos casos o exquisitos dibujos. Muchos con caprichosos diseños que les hacían costar ya de por sí una fortuna, sin tener en cuenta el material. El señor Saint Join jugueteaba con un abrecartas que había sacado cuando sonó el teléfono. Con cuidado, devolvió el objeto a su lugar en la vitrina y antes de que Peggy atendiera la llamada él se adelantó.

-Sí, tienda de antigüedades Classic Style, Nephrite Saint Join al habla...

Una aterciopelada voz de mujer replicó de una forma muy familiar.

-Nephrite cariño, espero que estés bien, te llamo desde Bruselas. Parece que la conferencia terminará en unos dos días, yo estaré aquí hasta entonces...  
-Me alegra oírte Amanda. - Sonrió él como si su interlocutora pudiera verle. - Has tardado en llamar, supongo que habrás tenido mucho trabajo...  
-No te lo imaginas...para acercarte hasta los ministros hay que hacer juegos malabares. Conseguir pases de prensa, recomendaciones y un sin fin de cosas...  
-Pero seguro que tú lo has conseguido, eres bastante tenaz- aseguró él -...  
-Es cierto, pero ya me conoces...me gusta lograr todo lo que quiero...  
-En eso te pareces a mí y ahora quiero que vuelvas pronto - le pidió él con voz melosa -...  
-Ten paciencia y te prometo que te traeré algo que te gustará.- Replicó ella con un interesante tono de voz. -  
-Lo que más me gustaría es que te traigas tú misma envuelta en un gran lazo y sin nada más- sonrió Nephrite mientras lo decía. -

Como si le hubiera visto, Amanda sonrió a su vez al responder.

-Ya veremos, aunque yo pensaba en algo más convencional...  
-Me parece muy bien, pero no me conformaré sin lo otro - insistió él -...  
-Tengo que colgar, la rueda de prensa va a comenzar en unos minutos y hay que encontrar un buen lugar para obtener declaraciones. Hasta pronto Nephrite.- Se despidió ella -.  
-Hasta pronto...- replicó éste mientras escuchó el ruido del auricular al cortarse la comunicación, con suavidad dejó el teléfono, una góndola de intrincada decoración y hecha en plata con adornos en oro. - Bueno, bueno, bueno. -Musitó de forma pausada y suspiró resignadamente para decir. - Habrá que ponerse a trabajar....  
-Se nota que echa de menos a Amanda y eso que sólo han pasado tres días desde que se fue.- Intervino Peggy mirándole con una sonrisa de complicidad. -  
-Me han parecido tres siglos, desde que la conocí no me hago a la idea de estar separado de ella.- Admitió Nephrite -.  
-Si no es indiscreción, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?...  
-Unos dos años, si no recuerdo mal. La conocí cuando me vine a vivir a Londres, aquellos sí que eran unos días movidos.  
-¿Lo del robo de los diamantes?... ¿la conoció por eso?- adivinó Peggy con cara de sorpresa. -  
-Así es...es una historia larga, bueno siempre se suele decir eso de las historias. Pero, en este caso desde luego que es verdad. Comienza algún tiempo antes, cuando yo vivía en Japón.

 

Miró a la puerta atraído por el repiqueteo de la campanilla. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de aspecto distinguido y algo mayores. Se levantó y les atendió, una vez se fueron, entró un hombre joven al que despachó Peggy. Durante los siguientes minutos otras personas fueron entrando, unas a mirar, otras a preguntar precios. Nephrite no se ocupó personalmente de ellos, dejó que su empleada se hiciera cargo. Ella era muy buena en su trabajo y podía ocuparse sin ninguna dificultad en asesorar a los clientes o en vender cualquier cosa. Había aprendido muy eficazmente desde que entró a trabajar a su servicio. Él mientras tanto pensaba. Aquellas preguntas de Peggy le habían hecho retrotraerse un poco. Recordaba los primeros días de su vuelta a Japón. Justo tras derrotar a los demonios…

-Sí, fueron unos días realmente entretenidos.- Pensaba.-

 

Nephrite celebró la fiesta de la victoria con sus amigos, estos tenían ya sus planes hechos y la fortuna de contar con unas estupendas mujeres que les aguardaban. Roy había podido reunirse con Bertie. Zafiro estaba abrazando nuevamente a Petz, su amor de siempre. Incluso Diamante les dijo que él no pararía hasta rescatar a Esmeralda, una muchacha que le sirviera en sus tiempos de príncipe de Némesis. Según le confió alguna vez cuando ambos entrenaban en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, Landar le había asegurado que quizás podría rescatarla de donde se hallaba. De hecho los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Como solía decir Roy cuando bromeaba con ellos o bien quería tomarles directamente el pelo. Sus altezas los principitos. Aún recordaba divertido la vez en la que se presentaron, cuando Diamante de forma algo rimbombante dijo ser el príncipe de Némesis y Roy, con sorna le respondió que él era príncipe de Bel- air. Diamante lo era desde luego de aquel oscuro mundo exterior, pero Nephrite lo fue de la Tierra, vasallo directo del príncipe Endimión. Uno de los príncipes de los Cuatro Cielos. Aunque ya no pudiera usar ese título, al menos oficialmente. Solo lo utilizaba para firmar en cosas relativas a amigos de mucha confianza. Pero lo de su estrambótico amigo…Desde luego que tanto él como Diamante se quedaron atónitos y el propio príncipe de Némesis se interesó por aquel lugar llamado Bel Air. Después, cuando todo pasó, Roy se ocupó, entre las risotadas de otros amigos suyos como Tom, en poner un televisor y desvelarles de dónde veía aquello. Ahora se sonreía rememorando aquellas payasadas. Lo cierto es que junto con Diamante, el hermano menor de éste, Zafiro, Ail, un extraterrestre bastante peculiar y Roy había entrenado y luchado, desarrollando una excelente amistad y camaradería. Tristemente sus caminos debían separarse y cada uno de ellos afrontar una nueva vida. Al menos sus compañeros tenían a sus chicas o la promesa de una esperándoles. Eso le llevaba a su reflexión original. Cuando todo terminó y pudo volver a hablar con las guerreras lo primero que hizo fue preguntarles por Naru. Seguramente ella sería ahora mayor. De hecho era una niña cuando se conocieron, pero él se enamoró igualmente. Gracias a esa muchacha y su bondad él desertó de las filas del mal, aunque pagando un alto precio. Fue muerto tratando de protegerla. Esperaba haber ido al infierno por su vida llena de actos malvados, pero para su sorpresa llegó al Cielo. Allí conoció a aquel mago, Landar, que le desveló que, precisamente el amor era lo que le había redimido. Entonces le ofreció la posibilidad de entrenarse y de luchar contra el mal. Podría volver a vivir. Él aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. No obstante las cosas no salieron como había imaginado. Cuando la Guerrera Luna le contó la situación de Naru se lo dejó bien claro Todavía recordaba aquellas palabras de las guerreras…

 

En aquel campo de batalla todos estaban muy intrigados pero parecía que aun deberían aguardar, no obstante Nephrite optó por preguntar algo más personal.

\- Debéis contadme todo lo que ocurrió en el mundo desde que fui asesinado. ¿Qué tal está Naru? - Quiso saber con mucho interés. -  
\- Bueno, ahora sale con un chico.- Le contó Guerrera Júpiter un poco envarada para explicar - tras la batalla final contra el Reino de la Oscuridad. Es largo de explicar. Todos perdimos la memoria, como te digo es una larga historia .Yo la verdad es que ni te conozco. Aunque – suspiró reflexiva – Me recuerdas mucho a un antiguo…  
\- ¿Novio que tuviste?- se sonrió su compañera Minako para afirmar divertida. – Chica, ¡siempre estás con lo mismo!

Aunque esta vez la Guerrera Júpiter no se rio con las demás y si insistió con gesto sorprendido y confuso.

\- No sé. En este caso hay algo, pero no recuerdo…

Lo cierto es que él también dedicó una mirada curiosa a esa joven. Makoto como le dijeron que se llamaba en su identidad civil. Sentía alguna extraña familiaridad, pero enseguida olvidó aquello cuando otra de las sailors intervino.

\- Bueno. – Terció Ami dirigiéndose ahora a Nephrite que observaba todavía a Júpiter con algo de desconcierto. – La verdad es que desde que tú moriste sucedieron muchas cosas.  
\- Si, es largo de contar - asintió Rei agregando apenada. - Y algunas de mis compañeras ni tan siquiera saben bien quién eres tú. Todavía no habían emergido como guerreras entonces. O no te recuerdan de sus pasadas vidas. De hecho la propia Naru ignora quién eres. Para que lo supiera, deberíamos devolverle los recuerdos que perdió cuando Usagi purificó la Tierra al destruir a Metalia y eso podría ser muy doloroso para ella.  
\- Ahora tiene una vida hecha y estable y sería muy duro cambiársela. - Afirmó Ami con el mismo pesar. -  
\- Comprendo - repuso apagadamente Nephrite bajando la cabeza y añadiendo con resignación. - Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas como están. De todas maneras, iré con vosotros. Quiero saber todo lo ocurrido y comenzar una nueva vida allí, en Japón.  
-Sí, te garantizo que eso es lo mejor. Me alera que lo comprendas.- Afirmó Usagi posando una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del chico que asintió.-

 

A su pesar Nephrite lo entendió. Pese a que la amaba o precisamente por ello, no quiso hacerle algo semejante. Decidió sacrificarse. La vida comenzaría verdaderamente de cero para él. Volvió a Japón con las guerreras y abrió una tienda de antigüedades. Tuvo suerte. Algunos representantes de los distintos gobiernos del mundo le dieron a él y sus amigos toda clase de facilidades en recompensa a su labor. Sin apenas darse cuenta comenzó con el negocio y las cosas le iban muy bien. Siempre tuvo mucho talento para negociar y elegir objetos valiosos y antiguos. Aunque había una cosa, al menos una, que no renunciaba a llevar a cabo. Era aquella vieja promesa que le hizo a Naru. Si bien no podía recobrarla a ella sí que podría tratar de honrar su palabra, aunque la muchacha ni lo recordase siquiera. Él aún tenía presentes las palabras de aquella chica cuando tras rescatarla de los esbirros de Zoisite, que la secuestraron para chantajearle, fue herido. La llevaba en brazos cuando ella suspiró agradecida.

-Ha venido a salvarme, muchas gracias.  
-No me las des. Ni yo mismo sé bien porqué lo he hecho…

Pudo replicar él, que ciertamente se hallaba desconcertado por su propio proceder y más cuando, a pesar de su propio asombro le confesó.

-Te estuve engañando todo el tiempo. En el fondo soy un villano, lo he sido siempre y eso es algo que no va a cambiar.  
-No me importa – le sonrió la muchacha dejándole aún más sorprendido cuando ella añadió de forma dulce. - Mientras esté a mi lado no me importa ser engañada.

 

Él la dejó de pie en el suelo mirándola con estupor. La chica le seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan especial, que a él le llegaba dentro de su corazón, barriendo cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento, incluso los negativos que tenía como general de Metalia. Entonces Naru miró en varias direcciones con gesto preocupado, Cerca había un parque y ella le tomó de una mano guiándole dentro. Tomaron asiento apoyándose en un árbol. La chica rasgándose parte de la chaqueta de su propio pijama le decía con inquietud cuando vio rastros de su verdosa sangre.

-Le han herido por mi culpa. ¡Cuánto lo siento! Y esos malvados pueden volver.  
-No te preocupes – sonrió él quitándole importancia. – No es nada.

Como luchador estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. Aunque ella se dio buena maña en vendar aquel rasguño y él pudo mover el brazo con soltura.

-Muchas gracias. – Pudo decir el chico, en verdad tan reconocido como sorprendido por aquel grado de atención y de cariño que había puesto ella en aquella cura de emergencia. -  
-Señor Saint Join - repuso la chica de forma tímida, casi vergonzosa - Cerca de aquí hacen un delicioso postre de chocolate. Y yo me estaba preguntando. ¿Le gusta a usted el chocolate?  
-Si me gusta – pudo decir él dubitativamente, en realidad ni sabía lo que era eso. -

 

Aunque la chica lo notó enseguida puesto que replicó con suavidad pero a la vez contundencia.

-Miente. Pero lo hace por amabilidad y con elegancia.  
-Lo siento mucho. – Pudo decir él.-

 

Realmente Nephrite no sabía casi hablar con otros sin mentir. Aquello era tan consustancial en su reino, dónde siempre había que desconfiar de los demás y cubrirse las espaldas, que a su pesar era difícil a veces para él decir la verdad, incluso en temas tan triviales.

-No se preocupe, no me importa- sonrió tímidamente ella que añadió. – Verá. Había pensado que, si alguna vez pudiéramos ir usted y yo a comer ese postre de chocolate sería muy bonito. ¿No cree?  
-Si - contestó entonces él de forma firme. – Iremos alguna vez.  
-¿Lo dice de verdad? – Afirmó ella esperanzada. -  
-¿Crees que te miento? – Pudo replicar él y esta vez siendo capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía. -  
-No, sé que ahora lo dice de veras. ¡Soy tan feliz! 

 

El chico la miró sorprendido. Esa jovencita podía leer en él como si de un libro abierto se tratase, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría ser capaz de engañarla. Además, tampoco deseaba hacerlo ya. Y lo cierto es que entonces él pensó que por qué no cumplir con su palabra. Después de lo que había sucedido lo mejor sería dejar el reino de la oscuridad. Abandonar a esos malvados de los que ahora renegaba e incluso unirse a la Guerrera Luna para combatirles. Él podría ser de gran ayuda. Conocía su emplazamiento y sus planes y ya no le parecía tan adecuado lo que querían hacer con ese mundo. Sobre todo si eso amenazaba a personas buenas como Naru. Lo irónico de todo es que él mismo quiso emplear aquello como una argucia. Desertar para unirse al enemigo era una mentira que él mismo le había contado a esa muchachita en la esperanza de que ella le revelara quién se escondía tras Guerrero Luna. Ahora en cambio deseaba que llegase a ser posible. Meditaba aquello cuando la chiquilla le miró con gesto candoroso y le preguntó curiosa.

-¿En su mundo hay algún día en el que ustedes no tengan que trabajar porque sea fiesta?

 

Nephrite se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había oído tal cosa. Tuvo que reírse sin poderlo evitar para contento de la muchacha que se lo hizo notar.

\- ¡Se ha reído! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Yo rio y lloro al mismo tiempo!

 

Entonces fue cuando los esbirros de Zoisite le sorprendieron desprevenido y le hirieron mortalmente. No tuvieron piedad y se burlaron cruelmente de él. Pese a todo lucho para proteger a esa muchacha salvándola incluso de un posterior ataque en el que terminó perdiendo sus últimas reservas de energía. Al final la Guerrera Luna llegó a tiempo junto con sus aliadas y le vengó. Nephrite agonizó en los brazos de Naru que lloraba desconsolada. Mientras él se dirigía a su antigua enemiga… 

-Vaya, guerrera Luna… al parecer tu identidad seguirá siendo un misterio después de todo…  
-No te mueras, hombre.- Pudo replicar ella con el asentimiento de sus otras dos compañeras.-   
-Lo siento… - pudo decir ahora a la angustiada Naru, en tanto sentía como la vida le abandonaba por momentos.- No podré…ir contigo… a esa cita…  
-¡No!- Sollozaba ella tratando de sostenerle entre sus brazos.- Prometió ir a comer postre de chocolate conmigo… ¡No me deje…por favor…Nephrite!…

 

Y para él ya todo fue oscuridad. Después reaparecería en el Cielo y cuando todo pasó. Tras la victoria contra los demonios las sailors le pusieron al tanto de todo. Recordó aquello con cierto poso de amargura. Pensaba también cuando estando ya en Tokio e instalado fue a visitar a Usagi Tsukino, mejor dicho, a quién antes de su muerte él pudo descubrir que era la identidad civil de la Guerrera Luna. Y le pidió un favor. Cuando ella le escuchó se quedó sorprendida, e incluso se emocionó. 

-¿Harías eso por mí?- Preguntó él sin tener la certeza de ello.-

Por fortuna, alguna lágrima caía por el rostro de la muchacha cuando asintió afirmando.

-¡Claro que sí! Es algo muy hermoso…

 

Y sin perder apenas ni un instante esa chica llamó a su amiga Naru. Adoptando su característico tono jovial le dijo que quedaban en el parque, cerca del kiosco de los postres de chocolate. Por suerte ese día Umino estaba de actividades extraescolares en una clase de informática. Por supuesto como parte del plan Usagi no se presentó. Su amiga lo achacó a que siempre llegaba tarde. Resignada esperó sentada en un banco próximo. Allí la vio Nephrite. Al acercarse a ella se sorprendió. La muchacha estaba bastante más mayor, incluso más bella de lo que la recordaba. Aguardando con un vestido color verde claro y un bonito lazo a juego en el pelo. Eso hizo que aún le doliese más el tener que renunciar. Pero tratando de dominar aquella sensación y reuniendo valor se acercó hasta la chica. Ella no reparó en su presencia hasta tenerle justo al lado y se sobresaltó.

-Perdóneme si la he asustado. - Se excusó él -. Verá, quisiera pedirle un favor, señorita.  
-¿A mí?... - Se señaló ella con gesto sorprendido.-

La joven se quedó mirando a ese apuesto tipo de largo pelo castaño hasta los hombros no sin cierta desconfianza, dado que estaba escarmentada de situaciones similares. Por su parte Nephrite decidió ir rápidamente al grano, no quería asustarla sin necesidad. De modo que, tal y como lo fue aquella última vez que se vieron, habló con sinceridad, apelando al corazón.

-Perdón, ni me he presentado. Me llamo Nephrite Saint- Join.  
-Naru Osaka, encantada. – Replicó ella de forma algo dubitativa pero educada. -  
-Pensará que es una tontería pero verá. Hace algunos años le hice una promesa a una señorita tan joven y bella como usted. Ella me propuso que comiéramos aquí un postre de chocolate. Yo acepté. Desgraciadamente no pude cumplir mi palabra y la perdí. Lo cierto es que al verla aquí sentada, junto a ese quiosco…- Guardó silencio entonces durante unos instantes para reunir el valor suficiente y algo apurado confesó.- Usted me la recuerda mucho y he creído, bueno. Que si aceptase que la invitara a uno de esos postres sería muy bonito.  
-Es que, yo…bueno, había quedado con una amiga – pudo replicar la desconcertada chica. –  
-Se lo ruego. Sería muy importante para mí- le pidió él con tono de súplica. -

 

Naru le miró atónita, aunque siendo de tan buen corazón no pudo evitar emocionarse. Quizás ese fuese un truco para intentar ligársela, no sería la primera vez que algún apuesto chico intentaba una cosa así con fines poco decorosos. Pero mirando a aquel desconocido a esos ojos tan azules, algo dentro de ella, quizás un sexto sentido, o una extraña sensación que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, le dijo que era sincero. Posiblemente ese pobre hombre perdió a su amada de forma trágica. Y si eso que le pedía podía ayudarle, lo cierto es que no era ningún sacrificio en absoluto.

-Estaré encantada de aceptar. – Sonrió ella ahora de forma más amplia. -

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, algo en su interior parecía haberse iluminado y le proporcionaba una sensación de gran felicidad. La muchacha se levantó y juntos se sentaron a una mesa. Pidieron aquel postre y cuando lo probó, la chica le observó algo preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

En un principio Nephrite no supo a qué se refería, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba llorando y las lágrimas le caían empapando la mesa.

-Sí, gracias, lo siento.- Pudo decir en tanto saboreaba aquello para añadir con emoción. - Es cierto, está delicioso. Ella tenía razón.  
-Debo confesarle que es mi postre favorito, precisamente había quedado con una amiga para tomarlo aquí. Pero es muy impuntual. ¡Siempre se retrasa! – Sonrió ella aparentando cierto enfado jovial hacia aquella amiga suya, más que nada tratando de animarle. -  
-La vida está llena de casualidades. Gracias a eso he podido encontrarla aquí. Lo mismo que a aquella joven le gustaba venir a este parque. Ya le dije que me la recordaba usted mucho. ¡Se parecen tanto! Ella era encantadora y estaba llena de bondad. Me salvó en todos los sentidos en los que uno puede serlo - Declaró él que ya se había rehecho lo bastante. –   
-Debió de ser una gran chica. – Comentó Naru llevada también por la emoción, replicando ahora con modestia. - No creo que yo sea digna de compararme.  
-Usted es igual de maravillosa y le deseo toda la felicidad. Para mí ha sido un privilegio poder sustituir hoy a su amiga. Y créame cuando le digo que me ha hecho muy feliz. Le aseguro que nunca lo olvidaré. – Sonreía ampliamente él que sentenció añadiendo entre lágrimas. – Ahora comprendo lo que ella sintió en aquella ocasión. Es curioso, me sucede igual. ¡Rio y lloro al mismo tiempo!

 

Naru le miró conmovida, sus propios ojos estaban húmedos ahora. Aquel pobre muchacho tuvo que querer mucho a aquella chica para afectarle así. Ella quiso saber algo más de su vida y le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, él respondió que era anticuario. Hablaron un poco más y al rato Nephrite se despidió. Tomando suavemente una de las manos de ella entre las suyas se la besó de forma aristocrática y tras sacar una tarjeta de visita se la entregó a la muchacha afirmando.

-Si alguna vez necesita algo. Algún objeto de arte o cualquier otro particular, no dude en llamarme. Cuando quiera y esté donde esté. Ha sido un placer haberla conocido señorita Osaka.  
-Llámeme Naru, por favor y muchas gracias por el postre. -Le contestó amablemente ella. -  
-Gracias a usted, por su amabilidad y su buen corazón. Adiós querida Naru, le deseo toda la felicidad, la merece. – Sonrió él pleno de afecto y alegría, enjugándose al fin las lágrimas -

 

Y Nephrite se alejó de allí tras inclinar la cabeza con deferencia hacia la muchacha. Después se giró y ya no quiso volver la vista atrás. Acorde con lo que la guerrera Luna y las otras le contaron después, la joven permaneció sentada siguiéndole con la mirada en tanto se perdía entre el gentío que paseaba por allí. Cuando él estuvo lo bastante lejos acudió a un punto que había convenido con Usagi. Ella le esperaba junto con sus amigas guerreras aunque todas vestían sus ropas civiles. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue acercarse y de forma sentida y muy reconocida decir.

-Guerrero Luna, guerreras, gracias. Muchas gracias por todo.  
-¿Qué tal fue?- Se interesó Rei -.  
-He podido cumplir mi promesa – sonrió luminosamente él -.  
-¡Cuánto me alegro por los dos!- terció Ami ante el gesto extrañado de Minako y Makoto que no habían conocido a Nephrite ni sabían de lo que iba aquello. -  
-Ahora creo que debes ir con ella. – Añadió el muchacho tratando de recuperar la jovialidad entre tanto emoción cuando comentó. - Debe de estar muy enfadada por esperarte tanto.  
-¡No te preocupes! – Rio Usagi afirmando sin pudor. – Siempre le hago lo mismo a la pobre, aunque esta vez ha sido por una buena causa.  
-¿Sabéis?- Declaró él suspirando con optimismo. – Ahora creo que si estoy listo para comenzar mi nueva vida. 

 

Y las muchachas asintieron con aprobación, contentas por él. Nephrite recordaba aquello con nostalgia. Realmente vino a Londres no solamente por ampliar negocios ni para mejorar sus productos. Aunque se decía eso a sí mismo lo que de verdad quiso fue apartarse del recuerdo de Naru. Sabía que allí, en Japón, le sería mucho más difícil hacerlo. Ahora por suerte las cosas habían cambiado y él superó aquello. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta pero por fin, se hizo la hora del almuerzo y se concedieron un pequeño descanso. Mientras sacaba un sándwich con un termo de té Peggy retomó el tema que Nephrite había dejado aparcado.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué se vino aquí a Londres?  
-Para ampliar mi negocio- contestó él al tiempo que desenvolvía un emparedado. - Las cosas en Japón me fueron bien, pero yo quería venir a Europa. Las mejores antigüedades y los mejores expertos están aquí. Tenía capital y decidí venirme a probar suerte...  
-Pero, Amanda, ¿cómo la conoció? - Quiso saber Peggy mirándole muy interesada -  
-Verás....llegué a Londres y me entrevisté con el anterior propietario del local, que me presentó a algunos colegas muy importantes, fue entonces cuando...

 

Nephrite aguardaba en un espacioso salón la llegada del dueño de un local que estaba interesado en comprar. Tenía la intención de abrir una tienda de antigüedades, no estaba solo, varias personas esperaban también. Por fin el propietario entró por una puerta contigua.

-Lamento haberles hecho esperar- dijo al grupo de congregados -, por favor vayan pasando por orden de cita a mi despacho y trataremos sus asuntos.

 

Hubo un ligero murmullo entre los asistentes, al fin el que parecía ser el primero se dirigió hacia el propietario y entró con él en la habitación contigua. Nephrite se sentó en un sofá de cuero marrón que crujió al notar su peso, junto a él una joven y atractiva mujer rubia de pelo corto y ojos intensamente azules se dispuso a sentarse también.

-¿Está libre verdad?- inquirió ella dirigiéndose a Nephrite.-   
-Por supuesto- respondió él haciéndose a un lado para dejarla más sitio y ofreciendo con cortesía. -Siéntese por favor.  
-Disculpe la molesta. Me llamo Amanda Thompson...señor...  
-No es ninguna molestia señorita.- Sonrió él tendiéndole la mano. - Soy Nephrite Saint Join, encantado de conocerla.  
-No quiero pecar de indiscreta, pero ¿qué le trae por aquí? - Le inquirió aquella joven con un tono no disimulado de curiosidad.-   
-Verá, soy anticuario y voy a abrir una tienda aquí en Londres. Quiero comprarle el local al señor Collins. ¿Y usted?, ¿a qué se debe su visita? Si puedo preguntar.  
-Soy periodista, deseo hacerle una entrevista al señor Collins. Es un reputado joyero y ahora que es el aniversario de las joyas de la Corona, le hemos pedido que haga una valoración pericial de ellas en cuanto a su sentido artístico.  
-Es un tema muy interesante - afirmó Nephrite de forma muy cortés, aunque también pensándolo realmente. -

 

Al cabo de unos momentos un individuo bien trajeado apareció por la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos. Nombró a Amanda, ella se despidió de Nephrite con un nuevo apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos el joven la vio salir. El mismo hombre que la había llamado a ella le avisó acto seguido a él. Se levantó y siguió al individuo hacia la puerta. Éste le indicó que entrase, Nephrite pasó a un espacioso despacho que estaba decorado de una forma muy tradicional, con maderas nobles y dos butacones de cuero que se enfrentaban separados por una gran mesa de roble. Allí le esperaba un individuo alto y elegantemente vestido, de pelo moreno y un tenue bigote. Saludó al recién llegado dándole la mano y le invitó a sentarse con un gesto a la par que declaraba.

 

-Me alegro de verle señor Saint Join, le esperaba con mucho interés.  
-Bueno, si me lo permite me gustaría ir al grano- repuso Nephrite - estoy interesado en adquirir uno de sus locales cercanos al Sojo.  
-Muy bien. Estoy seguro de que nos pondremos de acuerdo en el precio. Ya supondrá usted que el lugar donde está emplazado el local es uno de los más elegantes y caros de Londres.  
-Me hago cargo de ello- replicó su interlocutor con una amplia sonrisa.-   
-Por otra parte,- añadió el señor Collins -estoy dispuesto a rebajar el precio...  
-Se lo agradezco, pero… ¿a qué viene ese gesto tan generoso?..  
-Sé que usted es un reputado anticuario y que además es un experto en joyas. Me gustaría contar con su opinión sobre unos diamantes que he adquirido. Para decir verdad me preocupa su seguridad y quiero saber si son merecedores de las máximas precauciones...  
-Estaré encantado, cuando usted quiera- se ofreció Nephrite. -  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo - sentenció aquel tipo que tras darle un apretón de manos –

Pactaron el precio del pago por el local en una suma bastante más baja de la que el afortunado comprador esperaba. Su interlocutor entonces le pidió.

-Por favor. Venga usted mañana por la tarde, a eso de las seis, los diamantes ya estarán aquí.

Nephrite convino en ello y se despidió del señor Collins. Era ya de noche y pensó en dirigirse a un restaurante cercano para cenar. Cuando salía se encontró de nuevo con Amanda.

-Vaya, que agradable sorpresa- dijo él -creía que usted ya se habría ido...  
-Y lo hice- repuso ella con una encantadora sonrisa -, pero olvidé mi block y tuve que regresar. Ahora iba a cenar algo.  
-Hemos tenido la misma idea, permítame invitarla a cenar, así hablaremos un poco más...  
-No sé si es muy correcto señor Saint Join. Acabamos de conocernos.- Objetó Amanda con fingida precaución. -  
-Razón de más para conocernos mejor cenando...- repuso él con otra cautivadora sonrisa. -

 

Ella aceptó sin más reticencias y ambos se dirigieron al restaurante cenando en una agradable velada. Durante la conversación Nephrite le contó a Amanda lo que el señor Collins le había pedido.

-Entonces usted también es un experto en joyas, ¡tiene usted muchas habilidades! - declaró ella con tono de admiración. -  
-Cuénteme algo de usted...- le pidió Nephrite. - Yo he hablado demasiado y dicho ya muchas cosas y debe de aburrirse con mi conversación.  
-En absoluto, la encuentro muy interesante. Me alegra conocer a un hombre de mundo.- Repuso ella. -  
-Por favor- la inquirió el joven nuevamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules puesto que también tenía curiosidad. – Yo estoy en desventaja. Ahora le toca a usted...  
-Es lo justo.- Concedió Amanda. -Verá, como ya le dije soy periodista. Trabajo para la sección de cultura del “Times” y me interesaría mucho poder hacer un reportaje sobre el señor Collins y los valiosos objetos que colecciona...  
-¿Es coleccionista de arte?- preguntó Nephrite algo sorprendido, pues no le constaba aquello -  
-De arte y de cualquier cosa valiosa- replicó ella.- Le encanta alardear de sus colecciones en las reuniones de sociedad...  
-Estoy impaciente porque llegue mañana. Quiero ver esos diamantes, han logrado despertar mi curiosidad.  
-Le entiendo muy bien...cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con Collins merece ser tenida en cuenta. ¿Me contará usted algo de ellos en cuanto los vea? - Pidió Amanda obviamente muy interesada -   
-No sé si al señor Collins le gustaría eso...- replicó su contertulio sopesando esa circunstancia con poco optimismo -  
-Se lo ruego.... – insistió ella clavando sus ojos en los de él con mucho interés -puede ser un estupendo reportaje.  
-Me pone usted en un compromiso- objetó Nephrite -.No creo que sea correcto sin autorización expresa del señor Collins.

 

Amanda sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y se la entregó a su interlocutor mientras le informaba.

-Es mi dirección y mi número de teléfono en la ciudad...por favor, llámeme si puede decirme algo.  
-La llamaré, de eso estoy seguro...aunque no sé si será sólo por lo de los diamantes...  
-Hágalo cuando quiera. Haya diamantes o no - le reafirmó ella con una pícara sonrisa. -

 

Él correspondió anotando su número a la chica. Terminaron la cena y tras mantener una breve conversación en tanto traían la cuenta se marcharon. Nephrite y Amanda pasearon por una de las calles alejadas de la multitud, charlaron durante un rato más y después él la acompañó hasta su coche. Cuando Amanda se subió se asomó por la ventanilla y le dijo.

-Espero que no se olvide de llamar, creo que usted es más interesante incluso que un diamante.

A Nephrite aquello le hizo gracia y no pudo por menos que contestar.

-Tengo un amigo que sin duda, disentiría con usted.  
-Su amigo no le hace a usted justicia. – Sonrió la chica que arrancó el coche y se alejó. 

El joven esbozó una leve sonrisa acordándose del príncipe de Némesis y se dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre las calles rumbo a su apartamento. Al día siguiente, puntual a su cita se dirigió a la residencia del señor Collins. Se anunció y el mayordomo le hizo pasar apresuradamente. Dentro de la casa reinaba la confusión, numerosos policías precintaban la zona. El señor Collins deambulaba presa del nerviosismo, parecía fuera de sí. En cuanto vio llegar a Nephrite exclamó.

-¡Señor Saint Join, los han robado, han robado los diamantes!....

El interpelado se acercó con rápidos pasos y trato de calmar al histérico individuo.

-Bueno, intente tranquilizarse y cuénteme lo que ha ocurrido, despacio...  
-Verá- respondió Collins que trataba a duras penas de dominar su nerviosismo. - Esta mañana esperaba el envío. Era temprano, antes del amanecer, cuando debían de llegar los diamantes....- hizo una larga pausa y no parecía que fuera a seguir hablando. -  
-¿Y no llegaron?- preguntó Nephrite tratando de sacarle las palabras. -  
-No, los diamantes llegaron a la hora en punto, los comprobé y estaban todos. En la entrega no hubo ningún problema.  
-¿Entonces cuando pasó?  
-Yo los deposité en la cámara acorazada, marqué la clave con el cierre y me fui a la cama. Sólo me dormí durante un par de horas pero al despertar, cuando bajé a verlos por la mañana, la cámara estaba abierta de forma limpia y los diamantes no estaban allí. Me puse muy nervioso como comprenderá y llamé a la policía.  
-Esto debe de ser obra de algún desvalijador profesional o de alguien que conociera la combinación de su cámara.- Declaró Nephrite llevándose una mano a la barbilla en ademán reflexivo. -  
-Nadie conoce la combinación, sólo la conozco yo. Y la cambio a diario. La escribo cada noche en una agenda que guardo junto a mí.- Opuso Collins.-  
\- ¿Echó en falta la agenda?  
\- A eso voy, nadie sabía que yo tengo esa costumbre. – Replicó el hombre cada vez con mayor desasosiego -.  
-Pues entonces está claro que ha sido obra de un profesional.- Sentenció el muchacho. -  
-La policía no tiene pistas, no sé qué puedo hacer...- aulló su desesperado interlocutor. - Quizás dar una recompensa.  
\- No se precipite todavía. Intentaré ayudarle. Me parece algo muy interesante - Repuso Nephrite tratando de animar al nervioso propietario de los diamantes. -  
\- ¿Lo haría?- sería magnífico, ojalá pudiera recuperarlos antes de que se enterase la prensa. Si se hiciera público sería un duro golpe para mi prestigio. Por el momento Scotland Yard me ha asegurado que el robo será un tema confidencial.  
\- No le prometo nada. – Afirmó Nephrite que le explicó. - Tengo algo de práctica en investigar casos como estos. Lo primero es ver la zona donde tenía los diamantes guardados.  
-Me temo que eso va a ser imposible por ahora- respondió Collins cabizbajo- está precintado por la policía como lugar de los hechos...  
-Es verdad, eso nos va a entorpecer bastante pero, pese a ello, confío en poder hacer alguna cosa. Tengo que pensar, usted no se preocupe, le llamaré cuando se me haya ocurrido algo para ayudarle.

 

El desasosegado dueño asintió con la esperanza de que así fuera. Nephrite se marchó del lugar, había demasiada confusión como para poder sacar nada en claro. Volvió a su apartamento y puso el contestador. Entre algunas llamadas intrascendentes tenía una de Amanda.

-"Hola señor Saint Join, llamaba para preguntarle por los diamantes. Llámeme, podríamos comer juntos."- Se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono colgando y concluyó el mensaje. - 

Enseguida marcó el número de Amanda, tras unos momentos en los que el teléfono dio la señal, ella contestó.

-Sí...Amanda Thompson al habla. ¿Quién es?..  
-Soy Nephrite Saint Join, acabo de escuchar su mensaje...  
-¿Qué tal ?.... ¿ha visto usted ya los diamantes?..  
-Me temo que no, pero tengo algo que contarle, ¿nos vemos en el restaurante de la calle diez a las dos?..

Parecía que la joven dudaba pero al fin aceptó sin reservas.

-Muy bien, a las dos estaré ahí, pero ¿de qué se trata?..  
-Mejor se lo digo en persona, es algo delicado para hablarlo por teléfono. Hasta las dos.- Se despidió Nephrite que colgó. -

 

Amanda estaba picada en su curiosidad, no creía que Saint Join quisiera verla si no sucediera nada fuera de lo normal. Parecía un hombre serio, poco amigo de las informalidades y de perder el tiempo. Si quería verla para hablar, a buen seguro que le diría algo destacable. Quizá para un buen artículo. Sería interesante averiguar lo que Saint Join sabía. Se arregló especialmente bien para la ocasión. A las dos en punto coincidieron en la puerta del restaurante.

-Encantado de verla otra vez- saludó Nephrite enfundado en un elegante traje azul marino con corbata roja, dando la mano a Amanda que se la estrechó con suavidad. -  
-El gusto es mío. - Replicó ella que estaba muy atractiva, con su corto pelo recogido en un moño y un vestido de color rojo muy elegante que se ajustaba como un guante a su cuerpo. -  
-Pase por favor- le pidió Nephrite a la par que le abría la puerta a la muchacha. -

 

Tras entrar y tomar asiento en una mesa la curiosidad de Amanda se desbocó, con sus inquisitivos ojos azules estudió a Nephrite a la vez que le preguntaba.

-Usted dirá ¿qué es aquello tan delicado que no puede decirse por teléfono?..  
-Antes de contárselo debe prometerme que, por el momento, no lo hará público ni se lo dirá a nadie...  
-Bueno, eso es algo que me gustaría decidir después de conocer lo que tenga que decirme - replicó ella algo perpleja. -  
-Confíe usted en mí, le aseguro que vale la pena aguardar. ¿Me lo promete?...yo a cambio estaré dispuesto a tenerla al corriente en el futuro.  
-Está bien - respondió Amanda tras pensarlo durante unos segundos -...se lo prometo, esto será confidencial....  
-Los diamantes- le desveló Nephrite tragando algo de saliva - han sido robados hoy mismo. He prometido al señor Collins que le ayudaría a recuperarlos...  
-¡Eso sí que es una noticia de impacto!...- exclamó ella con una gran expresión de sorpresa. -  
-Mañana mismo voy a comenzar con las averiguaciones...por el momento no puedo investigar en el lugar del robo pues está precintado por la policía.  
-¿Sabe usted si ellos tienen alguna pista? - Inquirió Amanda bastante interesada. -  
-No, el señor Collins dice que no saben por dónde empezar. La cámara ha sido abierta sin violencia y no hay huellas. Yo pienso que debe ser obra de un profesional y de los mejores, no cabe duda.  
-Parece algo muy serio, si necesita mi ayuda estoy a su disposición...- se ofreció la chica que esbozó una amplia sonrisa bebiendo a continuación un sorbo de su copa de vino. -

 

Y así tras una larga e interesante velada, que esta vez ella se empeñó en pagar, Nephrite acompañó a Amanda hasta el taxi. Después se dirigió hacia el local que había adquirido al señor Collins. Paseando por las calles adyacentes al Sojo llegó pronto hasta el lugar. Sonrió satisfecho, era grande y estaba en un magnifico enclave. A buen seguro podría poner un próspero negocio. Entonces un ruido de cascotes le distrajo. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a un jovencito de color que salía del local por una abertura entres las tablas de madera que tapaban la puerta, el chico, adolescente, al ver a ese tipo tan elegante salió corriendo.

-Espera- le gritó éste - no voy a hacerte nada.

 

Aquel muchacho no hizo ningún caso a sus avisos y siguió su atropellada huida. El dueño prefirió dejarlo estar, lo primero que le interesaba era llamar a un grupo de obreros para que le arreglasen el local y después traer mercancía. Entre tanto se decidió a comenzar sus pesquisas, lo primero fue llamar a Collins. Cuando éste se puso al teléfono le pidió que fuera al local, allí mientras los obreros lo remozaban y preparaban le hizo algunas preguntas.

-Entonces- quiso saber Nephrite según abría un block y se disponía a apuntar las respuestas -¿quién sabía algo respecto a esos diamantes?..  
-Pues que yo sepa, usted y los encargados de traerlos hasta aquí...  
-¿Y no ha podido decírselo a alguien más?...quizá lo comentó sin darse cuenta o pudieron oírle mientras me lo decía a mí. Haga memoria.

 

Tras una pausa Collins negó con la cabeza. Nephrite tuvo que admitirse perdido, pero no se lo dijo al propietario. Trató de llevar la conversación a otros derroteros.

-¿Cómo se llama la compañía que le trajo los diamantes?  
-La Starlight asociatet- contestó con rapidez. - Pero son una empresa de gran prestigio internacional. Han trasportado cantidades mucho más importantes en diamantes que la mía. No tendrían por qué ensuciar su reputación por esta digamos pequeñez. Al menos desde su punto de vista.  
-Puede ser que alguien de la compañía pensase que llegó el momento de retirarse - Conjeturó el chico -  
-Podría ser, - concedió Collins aunque enseguida objetó - pero eso no explicaría como han podido abrir mi cámara tan limpiamente. ¿Y por qué no llevárselos antes de entregármelos a mí?  
-Es cierto, hubiera sido más fácil - admitió Nephrite - debe de haber alguna explicación- entonces se le ocurrió una idea -.... ¿Podría ver su habitación?...  
-Claro, pero, ¿qué espera encontrar allí?...  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé- sonrió el joven - al menos todavía. Lo mejor será que no perdamos más tiempo, como dicen aquí, es oro.

 

Collins accedió, llevó a Nephrite a su casa y le enseñó su habitación. Éste se puso a registrarla de forma metódica. Buscaba sin saber el qué, pero presentía que algo encontraría. Y en efecto, así fue, detrás de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama notó algo con el dedo, parecía metálico. Con sumo cuidado apartó la mesa y pudo ver que se trataba de un pequeño transmisor.

-Menuda sorpresa- dijo con voz pausada - por lo que parece alguien ha estado escuchándole muy de cerca durante este tiempo.  
-¡Maldita sea!- espetó el señor Collins poniéndose rojo y golpeando repetidas veces la mesilla con sus puños -... ¡maldita sea!...  
-Tranquilícese- intervino Nephrite apartándole de la mesa. - Este transmisor sólo puede captar el sonido. No me explico entonces como ha podido averiguar la combinación de su cámara, a no ser que...- pero fue interrumpido por Collins que se apresuró a explicarle con un tono de reproche hacia sí mismo -.  
-Cuando escribo una combinación suelo repetirle en voz alta para memorizarla. Por si perdiese mi libreta, son manías mías…  
-Así que el que estuviera al otro extremo de ese micrófono sólo tenía que ir apuntando los números según los decía usted.- Dedujo Nephrite ,con una mano mesándose la barbilla -,¿cómo es que la policía no ha descubierto este micrófono?. Está en un sitio muy accesible.  
-Ellos no miraron allí - replicó Collins bastante disgustado todavía - mi habitación no formaba parte de la escena del robo.  
-Es un fallo incomprensible en Scottland Yard,- repuso Nephrite convencido de eso y a la vez extrañado de ello. - Tenemos que poner este hallazgo en su conocimiento, pero, antes de eso, me gustaría que un experto en electrónica lo viese. Quizá pueda darnos alguna pista sobre su origen y sus posibles usuarios.

 

Collins asintió con energía, después de este inesperado hallazgo aun confiaba más en la capacidad del señor Saint Join para resolver el caso. Llamaron a ese técnico y éste no tardó demasiado. Aquel coleccionista era un buen cliente para la empresa en la que ese experto trabajaba y querían estar atentos a su más mínima petición. Cuando Nephrite le mostró el micrófono lo examinó con algún murmullo de aprobación y declaró.

-El que le haya colocado esto sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Es un modelo muy sofisticado, con gran capacidad de audición. Pero no teman, ya lo he desconectado.  
-Pero eso hará que su dueño sepa que le hemos descubierto - dijo Nephrite algo contrariado. -  
-Desde el momento en que lo arrancó de su sitio hizo sonar una alarma dirigida a su lugar de recepción, el que lo pusiera ya lo sabía- le explicó el técnico. -  
-¿Y qué puede decirnos de él que nos sirva para localizar al posible ladrón?,- preguntó Collins visiblemente impaciente. -  
-Bueno,- el técnico se tomó unos instantes para contestar y les comentó - este micrófono es muy avanzado y no se vende en las tiendas, el que lo haya conseguido debe de ser un auténtico profesional y estar muy al corriente de las nuevas tecnologías...  
-¿Dónde podríamos buscar a alguien así?- quiso saber Nephrite. -  
-En alguna compañía de diseño de componentes electrónicos que trabaje para el gobierno. Pero dudo que les permitan investigar por las buenas.  
-Entonces estamos como antes- suspiró Collins - ¿Qué haremos ahora?..  
-Un poco de paciencia, ya se me ocurrirá algo- le aseguró Nephrite que aún sopesaba aquella información. - Bueno,- añadió dirigiéndose al técnico. - Ahora me gustaría que me consiguiese uno igual que éste, el original hay que dárselo a la policía.  
-Lo tendrá, no se preocupe, pero es caro. Ya le he dicho que es difícil de conseguir.  
-No importa - respondió de inmediato Saint Join mirando a Collins con la seguridad de encontrar su aprobación -...  
-Sí,- corroboró decididamente el aludido- yo le pagaré lo que sea necesario...

 

El técnico se fue prometiendo que lo tendría lo antes posible. Nephrite también se marchó, quería terminar de arreglar su tienda. Al llegar vio al mismo muchacho de la otra vez, pero ahora se acercó a él en silencio. El chico salía de nuevo por una abertura en la provisional puerta de madera, estaba seguro de que nadie le había visto, pero no era así desgraciadamente para él. De pronto se encontró con el hombre de la otra vez. Trató de escapar de nuevo pero el dueño del local le agarró de su chaqueta y le sujetó de un brazo.

-¡Déjeme marchar!- chilló el muchacho - no estaba haciendo nada malo...  
-Tranquilízate chico,- le pidió Nephrite con calma. - No te voy a hacer ningún daño...  
-No me denuncie por favor...- le imploró el muchacho con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos -, me meterían en un internado...  
-No voy a denunciarte si te calmas un poco y respondes a mis preguntas - contestó su interlocutor armándose de paciencia. -¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirme cómo te llamas, y porqué vienes aquí?...- la cara del chico reflejaba sus dudas entre salir corriendo o aceptar. Nephrite le hizo decidirse con una tranquilizadora sonrisa- venga, te invito a una hamburguesa y me lo cuentas...

 

Soltó al muchacho que por fin confió en él, o posiblemente tenía más hambre todavía de lo que imagen desarrapada transmitía. Era un chico de color vestido con una cazadora marrón desgastada, unos pantalones pitillo color rojo y unas zapatillas deportivas ciertamente en mal estado. Nephrite le hizo un ademán invitador con una mano para que le acompañase y aquel chico le siguió, esta vez de forma dócil. Ambos se fueron a un Burger cercano. Pidieron unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y un helado. El chico comía a dos carrillos y su acompañante le dejó que terminase. Después, le miró de forma inquisitiva, el muchacho contestó a sus preguntas empezando por irónicamente planteada de si tenía nombre.

-Me llamo Travis, Travis Tucker...me gusta ir a ese edificio para estar sólo, es mi rincón. Cuando le vi a usted creí que sería un policía de la brigada de menores...  
-¿Has hecho algo para que te busque la policía?..- inquirió Nephrite. -  
-No, no señor, pero como ese local es propiedad privada tuve miedo, ¿es usted el dueño?..  
-Sí, lo compré hace poco. Soy anticuario y voy a poner una tienda, pásate cuando quieras y charlaremos...

 

El chico esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus rasgos oscuros. Saint Join le dijo ahora en un tono algo más serio.

-Supongo que no te gustará mucho el colegio para andar por aquí ahora,- declaró para añadir enseguida con un tono más indiferente- pero eso no es asunto mío  
-Mi madre se fue al extranjero a trabajar, yo vivo con mi tía. Ella también busca trabajo, es una secretaria muy buena, por eso yo la ayudo como puedo.  
-Yo necesitaría a alguien para ayudarme con la tienda. Dile a tu tía que se pase por aquí dentro de un par de días, cuando lo tenga todo listo...  
-No se arrepentirá señor,- volvió a sonreír Travis que ahora de manera más atropellada prorrumpió a relatar - yo también soy muy mañoso, se me dan bien los aparatos eléctricos, incluso puse luz en el local, también me hice una radio...

Nephrite escuchaba con atención, estaba muy interesado en lo que el chico decía. Quizás pudiera serle útil si todo eso era verdad. En ese instante se le ocurrió una idea...

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso? - Le inquirió primeramente. -  
-En clase de trabajos prácticos y leyendo algunos manuales, me gusta mucho- sonrió el chico. -  
-¿Sabrías hacer un micrófono?...- le preguntó Nephrite bastante pendiente de él.-   
-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió éste con seguridad.- Con las piezas adecuadas no es difícil.  
-Creo que podrás ayudarme, muchacho. Ahora vete a tu casa y dile a tu tía que se pase dentro de dos días, a las tres de la tarde, si puede- y para confirmar aquello aunque no fuese necesario le dio una tarjeta.- Aquí tienes mi número, por si le surge alguna duda, soy Nephrite Saint Join...  
-Gracias señor Saint Join.- Pudo decir Travis que sonrió de nuevo y corrió de vuelta a casa. -

 

Su benefactor volvió a la tienda, allí el local estaba dispuesto y sólo restaba llenarlo de mercancía con la que hacer negocio. Una vez allí, inspeccionó satisfecho el resultado de las obras. Sintió ganas de llamar a Amanda y se dirigió a una cabina cercana. Tenía el teléfono del periódico y la llamó allí. Al cabo de unos momentos ella contestó al teléfono.

-Sí, Dígame, Amanda Thompson al aparato.  
-Hola otra vez - dijo Nephrite con voz jovial - tengo noticias sobre mi investigación. ¿Puedes comer conmigo hoy?..  
-Claro- replicó dijo ella animada también -salgo a comer a las dos. Suelo ir al restaurante que hace esquina con mi periódico, pero pásate a recogerme si quieres en mi despacho.  
-Conforme, allí estaré...hasta luego- y convenido aquello colgó. -

 

Nephrite pidió un taxi y se plantó en las oficinas del periódico. Preguntó por Amanda y uno de los conserjes le indicó el lugar donde la chica trabajaba. Subió un par de plantas y llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de ella. Allí estaba, parecía atareada escribiendo en un ordenador. Él tocó a la puerta y ella levantó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, con un gesto le indicó que entrase.

-Hola,- saludó ella de forma jovial - perdona si te hago esperar unos instantes, pero tengo que terminar un artículo.  
-No te preocupes,- replicó él- tengo tiempo, termina lo que tengas que hacer.

 

Amanda tecleó durante unos minutos más, después, guardó aquello en un disquete, apagó su ordenador y declaró.

-Ya está, vamos a comer...

En un momento estaban sentados frente a frente a una mesa del restaurante. Amanda con las manos entrelazadas para apoyar su cabeza miraba a Nephrite de forma inquisitiva.

-Bueno, dime de que se trata ¿Qué has descubierto?

 

Nephrite le contó lo del micrófono, ella pareció sorprenderse mientras él terminaba de explicarle lo que pensaba.

-Entonces, creo que el ladrón sabía perfectamente la combinación gracias a ese aparato. Lo difícil será saber quién pudo tener acceso a esa habitación para poder poner ese micrófono.  
-Claro,- acordó ella pareciendo un poco pálida -¿tienes alguna pista?...  
-No, en ese sentido sólo Collins podría ayudarme. Pero él no me ha comentado nada al respecto. Quizás quiera decir que el ladrón entró sin que él se diera cuenta. Es algo difícil de resolver, estoy en un callejón sin salida.- Admitió él.-  
-Ya se te ocurrirá algo- le animó Amanda sonriente de nuevo para aconsejarle.- Creo que deberías preguntar a la empresa que los trajo hasta aquí.  
-¿La empresa que trajo los diamantes? - Inquirió él a lo que Amanda asintió. - Pero ellos no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo. Ese cargamento es una nimiedad comparado con otros muchos que transportan.  
-Puede que no hayan sido ellos, pero quizás les ocurriera algo raro, algún suceso que les pareciese extraño cuando traían los diamantes- conjeturó ella. -   
-Tienes razón, podría intentarlo por ese camino. Les llamaré cuando vuelva a la tienda. Gracias Amanda, me has ayudado mucho.  
-No hay de que,- sonrió ésta mirando su reloj para declarar con tono desilusionado - la hora de comer se me ha pasado volando. Es una lástima pero debo volver al trabajo... ¿me llamarás otra vez si descubres algo nuevo, verdad?...  
-Si, por supuesto...- Le aseguró él que sonrió con sus dotes de seductor y añadió - y si no averiguo nada, ¿te importaría si te llamo?..  
-Claro que no- rio ella enfatizando su réplica - y es más, espero que lo hagas.

 

Amanda se levantó de la mesa y Nephrite hizo lo propio, tras pedir la cuenta y pagar la acompañó de nuevo al periódico. Él volvió a la tienda y llamó a la empresa como la joven le había dicho. Se enteró de que el día que llegaron los diamantes a Londres hubo un apagón en la manzana donde se sitúa la casa de Collins. Los operarios de la empresa tuvieron problemas al entrar los diamantes pues, sin luz no sabían si los sistemas de alarma estaban desactivados. Al volver esta, efectivamente algunos de ellos seguían funcionando y se llevaron un pequeño susto. Nephrite empezó a pensar...quizás el ladrón pudo esperar a que se fuesen los operarios y abrir la cámara que no tenía luz sin ninguna dificultad. Pero el apagón según le informaron, sólo duró unos pocos minutos y ellos seguían allí cuando volvió la corriente. No, tenía que descartar esa vía. Estaba como al principio. También le comentaron que uno de los guardias de seguridad que acompañó al envió creyó ver una sombra cerca de ellos. No fueron más de dos segundos. El muchacho pensó que podría ser el posible ladrón. Decidió preguntar a Collins pero éste le dijo no saber nada de ese asunto. Conocía el apagón, pero no sabía de nadie que hubiera podido llegar hasta su habitación. Nephrite decidió ponerse a pensar en un plan que le permitiese aclarar las cosas. Estuvo pensando ese día y los dos siguientes, Así, estando en la tienda, una mujer de color se le presentó.

-Esa era yo- intervino Peggy interrumpiendo el relato y esbozando una amplia sonrisa para afirmar -esa parte ya me la conozco. Le dije que Travis me había dicho lo del puesto para trabajar en su tienda y hablamos un par de horas, por cierto, le noté ausente entonces.  
-Eso era porque estaba pensando en un plan, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Pero gracias a eso logré discurrir algo que me ayudó a resolver el problema. Por fin di con la clave del asunto. Había estado delante de mí y no la había visto hasta ese momento.  
-¿Y qué fue?- Preguntó Peggy bastante azuzada por la curiosidad. -  
-Ahora voy a ello, escucha...- le pidió él que continuó narrando la historia -

 

En vista de que la situación no parecía tener visos de resolverse pensó que podrían ponerle un cebo al ladrón. Habló con Collins y éste le dijo que no habría problemas. Acordaron con la policía pedir otro cargamento de diamantes que estaba asegurado. Nephrite llamó a Amanda y se lo dijo, estaban hablando por teléfono y él le sugirió.

-Sería interesante que pusierais un anuncio en el periódico, contando que el señor Collins ha comprado una colección de diamantes aún más valiosa, para sustituir a la que le han robado. Aunque claro, publicaréis que es para ampliar la que ya tiene.  
-Bueno,- dijo ella valorando la idea – Eso no estaría mal, nadie sabe que esa colección haya sido robada salvo el ladrón. Pero sólo será una tapadera, una farsa para capturar al autor del robo. Si es que este intenta robársela de nuevo, lo que creo improbable. No será tan estúpido, supondrá que se ha aumentado la seguridad.  
-No será una farsa,- contestó Nephrite, dejándola atónita para revelarle -serán diamantes auténticos y esta vez tallados y no en bruto, su valor será aún mayor.  
-Entiendo- respondió ella. - El riesgo valdría la pena... ¿Y qué ocurriría si el ladrón burlase las medidas policiales y robase los diamantes?  
-Eso no ocurrirá,- rio Nephrite -...habrá un seguimiento continuo y yo también vigilaré.  
-Pondré ese anuncio, creo que nos vamos a divertir ¿Cuándo vendrán los diamantes?..- Quiso saber Amanda -.  
-Dentro de tres días...  
-¿Y qué pasaría si el ladrón no intentase robarlos?..  
-Pues entonces puede que Collins decidiera quedárselos y los comprase de veras. Como ya te he dicho los diamantes son auténticos, así que, podría verdaderamente suplir su colección.  
-Avísame de la hora exacta en que lleguen, yo también quiero estar allí para tener la exclusiva. – Le pidió ella con patente interés -.  
-Lo haré, pero todavía no la hemos fijado. Bueno, ahora debo dejarte. Asuntos en la tienda me reclaman. Hasta luego Amanda- colgó y sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo. - Bueno, el cebo ya está lanzado, ahora sólo habrá que esperar

 

Efectivamente pasaron los tres días, la hora de llegada de los diamantes se fijó para las nueve de la noche. Nephrite se lo dijo a esa joven reportera que fue con él para asegurarse de captar la noticia. El anuncio había sido puesto y confiaron en que el ladrón lo hubiese leído. ¡Por qué no!, la otra vez debió de hacerlo, pues sólo en el periódico de Amada se hablaba de la llegada del primer cargamento. Un nutrido grupo de policías y otras medidas de seguridad rodeaban la casa de Collins en varios círculos concéntricos que abarcaban un par de manzanas. Aunque solamente unos pocos eran visibles y, una vez se hizo la entrega se fueron. Dejando eso sí a las unidades camufladas por allí. Los diamantes llegaron, fueron descargados y llevados a la cámara, todo sin novedad. Esta vez no hubo apagón como en la ocasión anterior. Nephrite pensaba en que el ladrón podría intentarlo esa noche. Se hicieron turnos las veinticuatro horas del día pero no ocurrió nada. Amanda medio dormida, le dijo a su compañero de vigilia algo decepcionada.

-Me temo que ese tipo es más listo de lo que pensábamos. Ha debido saber que era una trampa.  
-Eso creo, pero, ¿cómo ha podido saberlo? Todo el dispositivo policial estaba oculto, no lo sabíamos más que tú, yo y Collins. Aparte de la propia compañía.  
-Pues estamos como al principio...- respondió ella -  
-Puede que sí, puede que no- replicó Nephrite enigmáticamente -  
-¿A qué te refieres? - Inquirió ella extrañada -.Yo no veo que nada haya cambiado...  
-Quizás sean cosas mías- suspiró él. - Lo cierto es que trato de buscar una solución y no la encuentro, muy a mi pesar tendré que decirle a Collins que abandono la investigación.

 

De nuevo Peggy interrumpió a Nephrite, mirándole con un gesto de incredulidad le dijo.

-Pero no la abandonó, ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto que no- respondió él con su característica sonrisa de triunfo. - Tenía la situación donde yo quería. Se me olvidaba contarte que había hablado con Travis y después de comprarle lo que él me pidió, me había fabricado un micrófono camuflado en una pluma estilográfica. Desde luego tu sobrino tiene talento para eso. Y la pluma se la regalé...  
-Se la regaló a Amanda... ¿sospechaba de ella, verdad? - Se anticipó Peggy con una sonrisita maliciosa. -  
-No,- negó él para sorpresa de su interlocutora - se la regalé a Collins como disculpa por dejar el caso y desde luego que mereció la pena. Descubrí algo muy interesante...  
-Que él lo había preparado todo, se había robado a sí mismo para cobrar el seguro.- Dedujo Peggy con otra sonrisa, orgullosa de su habilidad. Esta vez no podía equivocarse, pero Nephrite se ocupó de quitarle ese entusiasmo. -  
-Espera un poco, no fue exactamente así. Verás, Collins no tenía ningún seguro en el primer envío que cubriese un robo dentro de su propia casa.  
-Entonces ¿quién?- pudo preguntar Peggy completamente perdida. -  
-Ahora te lo cuento...- Sonrió él observando divertido el gesto de desconcierto de su oyente. –

Travis entró a la tienda en ese mismo instante interrumpiendo la historia.

-Hola tía Peggy, hola señor Saint Join- saludó sonriente -  
-Hola Travis- respondió amablemente Nephrite. -  
-¿No deberías estar en la escuela estas horas?- preguntó la mujer algo enfadada -  
-No tía, hoy no hemos tenido clase. Nuestro profesor estaba enfermo y no han mandado sustituto.  
-Espero que no me mientas Travis, sabes que puedo llamar a tu colegio para enterarme - amenazó Peggy. -  
-Claro que lo sé, ¿crees que vendría aquí si no fuera cierto? Me habría ido a cualquier otro sitio para que no me vieses.- Su tía parecía dudar y Travis añadió dirigiéndose a Nephrite - ¿A qué es evidente señor Saint Join? Usted me cree, ¿no es cierto?..  
-Esa es la palabra, evidente- subrayó entonces el anticuario sonriendo con amplitud para desconcierto ahora de sus dos interlocutores. -  
-Bueno, está bien,- admitió Peggy convencida - quédate y escucha. El señor Saint Join me estaba contando como resolvió el robo de los diamantes.  
-Yo le ayudé bastante- presumió Travis -...  
-Es verdad- concedió Nephrite que prosiguió su relato - como iba diciendo, Collins no tenía seguro. No podía haber sido él, o quizás sí...las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. A decir verdad estaba hecho un lío. Tenía dos posibles soluciones, pero ambas eran igual de convincentes. Decidí que tenía que tomar una de ellas y desenrollar la madeja hasta el final.  
-Cuente, cuente-. Le pidió Peggy más que impaciente.-  
-Muy bien, esto es lo que sucedió.- Comentó él que retomó su historia con Peggy y Travis escuchándole con suma atención. -

Nephrite fue a ver a su cliente y le entregó un pequeño paquete en forma rectangular a la vez que le decía en un tono bastante abatido.

-Lo siento señor Collins pero no me siento capaz de averiguar quién ha podido robarle esos diamantes. No me suelo rendir muy a menudo, pero confieso que este caso va más allá de mi habilidad. Confío en compensarle mínimamente por su tiempo con este pequeño obsequio.

 

El atónito individuo miró el paquete y lo desenvolvió, contempló una lujosa pluma estilográfica que le gustó bastante.

-No se preocupe señor Saint Join. Esto no era necesario, usted ha hecho todo lo posible. Ni siquiera la policía ha podido resolverlo aun y eso que cuentan con muchísimos más medios que usted. Soy yo el que debería pedirle disculpas por su tiempo. Pero no se preocupe, si es por el local, mantendré mi palabra.  
-No, no es por eso- respondió Nephrite algo molesto por admitir.- Es que no me gusta fallar, sobre todo cuando comprometo mi palabra. Cuestión de principios, supongo.  
-Olvídelo, ha hecho todo lo posible y se lo agradezco - sonrió su interlocutor que volvió a observar la pluma con interés. - Es muy bonita, la llevaré conmigo para mis firmas más importantes.-

Y dicho esto la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta con evidente satisfacción.

-Se lo agradezco- sonrió el anticuario. - Mucho más de lo que cree, y ahora me voy, no quiero robarle más tiempo. - Se despidió muy educadamente como él solía hacer y salió de la casa. -Ahora veremos si mi hipótesis A, es la correcta - se dijo con expectación. -

 

Nephrite ajustó un pequeño auricular que estaba conectado al micrófono de la pluma. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Collins llamó por teléfono. Pudo escucharle hablar.

-Sí, Saint Join se ha rendido, sabía que no podría descubrir nada. Es una lástima pero, por un lado me alegro. Se estaba acercando demasiado. Incluso descubrió el micrófono señuelo que puse en mi mesilla, ni siquiera a la policía se le ocurrió mirar allí. Es un tipo listo, no cabe duda.  
-Gracias por el cumplido,- pensó Nephrite con una media sonrisa. -Usted tampoco lo hace mal como actor-... Aunque Collins seguía hablando y eso le hizo centrarse y prestar atención. -  
-Lo malo del asunto es que el ladrón sigue suelto, y eso es lo malo. No puedo deshacerme de los diamantes que tengo ahora. Despertaría demasiadas sospechas. También fue una maldita casualidad que alguien se nos adelantase.

 

Nephrite estaba sorprendido, había acertado en parte, estaba claro que ese tipejo había querido robarse a sí mismo los diamantes. Aunque aún no sabía porque. Si no tenía seguro, era algo absurdo, pero, seguramente habría otra causa. El mismo Collins le sacó de dudas cuando le escuchó decir.

-Mis clientes en EE.UU me habrían pagado muy bien por ellos. No sé de qué clase son pero ellos los valoran especialmente. Además de poder blanquear el dinero de las apuestas. Hasta teníamos el tallista holandés dispuesto. Ahora con estos diamantes ya tallados no podemos repetir el negocio. Aparte de lo que ya te he dicho antes, sería demasiado sospechoso.  
-Así que era por eso - pensó Nephrite feliz de que las piezas comenzaran a encajar -, ganaría dinero al tallar los diamantes y sacarlos del país sin pagar impuestos. Además de blanquear dinero ilegal. Una maniobra muy hábil. Pero entonces ¿quién demonios los habría robado? Estaba claro que la hipótesis A, era cierta en parte. Pero faltaba la más importante. Y pese a que eso le desagradase tendría que plantearse de nuevo la hipótesis B

 

Aquel tipo colgó el teléfono, de momento ya no le daría más información. Era hora de moverse para averiguar la verdad. Nephrite decidió esperar a la noche y se fue a la mansión de Collins. Utilizando sus poderes para burlar los sistemas de alarma esperó hasta obtener la respuesta que buscaba. Tuvo que estar tres noches en vela y dormir por las tardes, pero finalmente su perseverancia obtuvo su recompensa. A la tercera noche escuchó el ruido de unos pasos amortiguados que se dirigían hacia la casa. Suspendido en el aire esperó. Una esbelta figura vestida por completo de negro y con un pasamontañas del mismo color andaba sigilosamente evitando las medidas de seguridad. Con la ayuda de unos cables se subió a la pared que daba a la cámara acorazada y tanteó hasta descolgarse por una ventana cercana. En ese momento se notó una bajada de la luz, no sólo en la casa sino también en el alumbrado colindante.

-El famoso apagón- pensó Nephrite sintiendo que todo le encajaba -...

 

La figura aprovechó para cortar con un cristal de diamante la ventana. Acto seguido y de forma muy hábil con una ventosa separó un amplio círculo y se coló dentro. Cerró de nuevo la ventana y tras un par de minutos volvió a salir de la misma manera pero esta vez con una bolsa que parecía repleta y que debía de pesar bastante, a juzgar por los esfuerzos que hacía en sostenerla. Se subió a las cuerdas y salió de la parcela que rodeaba la casa. Nephrite la siguió volando. La figura se dirigió a una calle adyacente donde un había un coche aparcado. Él se colocó justo encima. No podía distinguir bien su altura pues estaba oscuro y ese traje no se permitía ver al sujeto con claridad pero ya sabía de quién se trataba. Cuando esa figura abrió el coche y lanzó la bolsa dentro, se quitó el pasamontañas. Fue entonces cuando Nephrite sin hacer el menor ruido aterrizó junto a ella a su espalda y sujetándole de un brazo saludó con su educado y sereno tono habitual.

-Buenas noches Amanda...me has hecho esperar bastante, pero sabría que vendrías.

 

La joven se giró obviamente sorprendida, su rubia melena liberada del pasamontañas se agitaba acompañando a los esfuerzos de ella por soltarse. Cuando vio que eso no era posible se rindió y relajándose preguntó a Nephrite con tono sorprendido.

 

-¿Pero cómo pudiste saberlo?..  
-Bueno, en un principio no lo supe con seguridad. Tenía dos opciones. Una, que fuera Collins por alguna razón. Dos, que fueras tú, eras la única que estaba al corriente de mis movimientos. Además de haber estado con él el día en que fui a comprarle el local.  
-Eres muy listo. He de admitirlo. Pero...esto no es lo que parece - se defendió ella. -   
-¿Qué no?...- sonrió Nephrite inquiriendo de forma sarcástica para replicar.- ¿Entonces qué es Amanda? A mí me parece que eres tú disfrazada de “Cat´s eye” robándole los diamantes a Collins. No me digas que te has equivocado de casa y que has entrado así porque no tenías llaves.  
-Quizás no eres tan listo como yo pensaba... después de todo - replicó ella ahora extrañamente más tranquila y con una sonrisa de burla. - Sí, me has sorprendido robándole los diamantes, pero no sabes el porqué.  
-Supongo que porque te gustan las joyas caras o porque ganarás un montón de dinero vendiéndolas. O puede que sea tu pasatiempo para relajarte tras un duro día de trabajo. - Conjeturó Nephrite con sorna. -  
-No es por eso. -Opuso la chica que fue interrumpida en su respuesta cuando se escuchó el ruido de un par de coches acercándose. Al llegar junto a ellos pararon y un grupo de personas vestidas como Amanda se bajaron de ellos. -  
-Policía, no se mueva- ordenaron mostrando unas placas y apuntándoles con sus armas. -  
-Tendrás que explicárselo a ellos- repuso Nephrite que realmente se lamentó al sentenciar. - Lo siento, eres una mujer realmente fascinante además de bonita e inteligente. No me gusta que las cosas terminen así...

 

Amanda se rio a carcajadas, cuando agradeció el cumplido y le indicó a su interlocutor que observase a los agentes. Ante la atónita mirada de Nephrite ¡los policías le apuntaban a él!, uno de ellos le dijo a la joven.

 

-¿Se puede saber quién es este tipo? Si no intervenimos nos hunde la operación.  
-¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamó el atónito chico mientras trataron de ponerle unas esposas. - No, eso sí que no- se revolvió furioso desembarazándose de dos de esos tipos con sendos empujones, lanzándoles contra uno de los coches. Los demás le apuntaron de nuevo, pero Amanda intervino ordenándoles que bajasen las armas.  
-Está de nuestra parte, aunque él no lo sabe aún. No os preocupéis...- vio que Nephrite seguía anonadado y le explicó sonriendo.- Soy Amanda Thompson, periodista y además agente especial del Foreing Office. Lo que tú crees que es un simple robo, en realidad es una operación secreta del gobierno de su majestad.

 

El resto de los agentes bajaron sus armas. La chica les ordenó que se retirasen. Nephrite se recuperó lo bastante de su sorpresa como para preguntar.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Desde cuándo el Foreing office se dedica a robar joyas? ¿Tan mal está de presupuesto? - Inquirió él recuperando su característico sarcasmo. -  
-Te he dicho que no es lo que parece...- replicó pacientemente Amanda. - Es parte de una operación para obtener pruebas contra Collins.  
\- Si, ya me he dado cuenta de que ese tipo no es de fiar, él era mi primer sospechoso. Pensé que quizá se robaría esos diamantes a sí mismo para cobrar un seguro, pero luego descubrí que no tenía. Eso me desconcertó hasta que averigüé que los quería revender ilegalmente sin pasar por la aduana y de paso blanquear dinero de apuestas.  
-De apuestas, tráfico internacional de armas, drogas, etc. - añadió Amanda que le explicó. -Llevamos tras su pista desde hace ya tres años. Pero lo tiene todo tan bien atado que es imposible demostrar nada. Ni siquiera la Interpol ha podido atraparle. Pero teníamos contactos en Ámsterdam que sabían lo de los diamantes. Entonces urdimos un plan, robárselos y evitar así que él pudiese venderlos. También pensábamos que eso le llevaría a cometer un error. Pero no fue así.  
-Entonces aparecí yo... -completó Nephrite y Amanda asintió. -  
-Sí, en un principio fuiste una molestia para nuestros planes, pero yo pensé que podrías sernos muy útil y efectivamente así fue. Para ser sincera te conocí por pura casualidad, ese día había ido a pedirle a Collins una entrevista, quería sonsacarle alguna información.  
-Vaya,- intervino su interlocutor - eso encajaría si tú hubieses puesto ese micrófono en su habitación. Pero yo le oí decir que lo puso él mismo.  
-Y así fue,- corroboró ella- pero ese micrófono en cuestión estaba desconectado. Era una pista falsa que puso por si la policía registraba su habitación, así tendría una coartada. Lo que él no imaginaba es que yo lo descubrí. Como tú dices, entré en esa habitación, tuve que hacerle ver mi interés por sus colecciones de arte, algunas de las cuales guarda allí. Hasta le pedí permiso para hacer unas fotos. Él, claro está, insistió en acompañarme allí, yo hice mis fotos y luego salimos.  
-Entonces, ¿cómo viste el micrófono?- preguntó Nephrite algo desconcertado. -  
-Gracias a ti, cuando terminamos y salimos de su habitación su secretario le dijo que tú le esperabas. Tenía mucho interés en hablar contigo y se excusó conmigo dejándome en el pasillo. Yo rápidamente urdí algo, le dije que me había dejado el block de notas en su habitación. Le pedí a su secretario que me permitiese recogerlo. Él no tuvo inconveniente en acompañarme de nuevo hasta allí. Los dos nos pusimos a buscar. Al no encontrarlo le dije al secretario que, quizá me lo dejase en el baño, pues había entrado por unos momentos. Él fue a mirar yo aproveché a registrar rápidamente la habitación y vi ese micrófono que estaba allí precisamente para ser descubierto con facilidad cuando mirase la policía.  
-Pero claro al no ser parte de la escena del robo los de Scotland Yard no registraron aquello.- Sonrió Nephrite.-   
-No fue por eso, ellos sabían lo que hice yo, no debían registrar nada, veras. Collins me ahorró la molestia de poner el mío, lo que hice fue cambiarle la frecuencia y adaptarla a una de las nuestras. Así de paso no sospecharía al ser su mismo micrófono el que trabajase para nosotros.  
-¿Y el block?- preguntó él con incredulidad. – Tal y como has dicho supongo que lo pondrías como excusa, porque me cuesta creer que una periodista de verdad se lo deje olvidado. Entonces no reparé en ello pues no tenía por qué, pero ahora me extraña. Y menos mal que Collins no pensó lo mismo. Además, se vería enseguida.  
-Y por eso precisamente no lo olvidé. - Contestó ella. - Lo tenía todo el tiempo en el bolso. Cuando el secretario salió del baño diciendo que no lo había visto, yo lo había tirado descuidadamente bajo la cama, cuidando de que sólo se viese una esquina, como ese hombre miraba atentamente para ver si lo localizaba se percató de donde estaba y se apresuró en dármelo. Yo, como es natural, se lo agradecí una y otra vez y me marché. Menos mal que ese tipo no era tan inteligente como tú.- Se rio de nuevo. -  
-Ahora entiendo por qué volví a verte al salir,- añadió Nephrite -acababas de volver de su cuarto de nuevo. Bueno, entonces dime, ¿por qué te tomaste tanto interés conmigo? Eso de que te mantuviese informada no me parece suficiente razón…  
-Eres un tipo muy misterioso, señor Saint Join...- repuso ella sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.- Tanto para una periodista como para una agente del servicio secreto. Después de conocerte pedí un informe sobre ti. No debes extrañarte pues lo hice de todos los que estaban alrededor de Collins. Supuse que alguno podría ser un enlace de su operación. Lo curioso fue descubrir que no teníamos nada, parece que hace unos tres años ni siquiera existías. Pensamos que serías de la CIA o algo así. O puede que un agente secreto de más rango que yo. Pero la misma CIA negaba conocerte ni tener vinculación alguna contigo. Aunque claro, suelen decirnos eso muy a menudo y no siempre es verdad.

-Pues en esta ocasión puedes creerles porque no la tienen - sonrió Nephrite, que de modo esquivo cambió de tema - pero no me gusta hablar de mi vida. Dime una cosa... ¿realmente eres periodista o sólo lo has fingido?...  
-Soy periodista. - Afirmó ella. - Ese Collins tiene una buena red de información y no estábamos seguros de que una agente infiltrada la burlase. Yo soy periodista de verdad, llevo casi cinco años ejerciendo, desde que me licencié. Podrían comprobarlo, sólo con tirar de hemerotecas leerían artículos míos. El Foreing Office me eligió para esta misión y yo acepté. Siempre me ha gustado la aventura.  
-Los apagones entonces, ¿eran cosa vuestra, verdad? - Adivinó él y Amanda asintió. -  
-Era la única manera de evitar las alarmas. Cortábamos la red general del distrito- afirmó ella.- Por suerte, Collins no se había instalado electricidad auxiliar. No fue tan detallista, ¡como pensaba robarse a sí mismo! ¡Supongo que no querría ponerse demasiadas trabas!- se sonrió ella divertida por su propia ocurrencia. -  
-Sigues sin decirme por qué estabas tan interesada en mis averiguaciones...- le insistió Nephrite. -  
-Está muy claro,- contestó ella de forma algo cansina ahora - no sabíamos por qué ayudabas a ese tipo. Ni si eras un agente o un cómplice, creo que ni Collins lo sabía. Tampoco habría encontrado nada sobre ti que se remontase a más de tres años. Pero como sabía de tus tiendas de antigüedades y de que habías destacado como un prestigioso especialista en ese tiempo, supongo que se fiaría. O al menos te tendría razonablemente en su punto de mira. De paso me tapabas a mí. Y demostraste ser muy buen detective, pensé que incluso podrías hacernos el trabajo.  
-Pero en vez de eso, te he descubierto a ti- sonrió Nephrite con algo de autosuficiencia -... ¿por qué te has arriesgado a volver a robar los diamantes? Estos no podía venderlos.  
-No, no podría, pero así puede que logremos que dé un paso en falso y se delate. A él mismo no le interesaba que esto sucediera otra vez. La policía podría sospechar pero, por otra parte, le proporciona la coartada de lo evidente. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de intentar robarse sus diamantes por segunda vez habiendo saltado ya la liebre antes?...  
-No me convence demasiado- replicó Nephrite afirmando pensativo. - Collins es muy listo, sólo tiene que denunciar el robo. Estos diamantes sí que están asegurados y él ganará dinero sin mover un dedo. No es una jugada inteligente.  
-¿Lo crees así?- Contestó Amanda algo desconcertada. - Nosotros creemos que ahora podrá volver a comprar diamantes falsos con ese dinero y tratar de llevar a cabo la operación.  
-Yo le oí hablando por teléfono, no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por segunda vez, así que de una tercera ni hablar.  
-¿Entonces que nos sugieres que hagamos? ¿Que se los devolvamos?- Le inquirió Amanda que tenía una expresión de desconcierto total -....  
-Es un poco tarde para eso.- Repuso Nephrite, en efecto comenzaba a notarse la claridad del amanecer -...habrá que pensar en algo que nos permita sacarle partido a esta situación.- Adoptando un gesto reflexivo y dijo. -Tengo un plan, puede que sea un poco alocado, pero quizás resulte. Antes de nada deberías llevarme a presencia de tus superiores, yo podría ayudarles.  
-Es algo irregular, pero creo que merece la pena- convino ella - sube al coche y te llevaré.- Nephrite subió y Amanda hizo lo propio en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia su cuartel general. -

Peggy estaba anonadada, repitió con una exclamación.

-¿Amanda es una agente del Foreing office?...  
-No lo digas muy alto- sonrió Nephrite - a ella no le haría gracia que se supiera, debéis callaros y no contárselo a nadie.  
-Descuide señor Saint Join - aseguró Travis despreocupado- siga contando la historia por favor- sonrió mientras le invitaba a continuar.- 

 

Nephrite no se hizo de rogar, reanudó la historia cuando el coche llegó a una de las sedes del servicio de Inteligencia Británico. Amanda bajó e indicó a su acompañante que la siguiera. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada salieron dos tipos aparentemente de ningún sitio para darles el alto. Ella les enseñó su acreditación y habló por Nephrite.

-Viene conmigo- le señaló a la par que hacía señas al muchacho para que continuasen, los dos tipos les franquearon el paso sin preguntar nada más. -

 

Entraron por varios controles de seguridad, a Nephrite le dieron una tarjeta de visitante y ambos llegaron a una gran sala donde, enfrentados en una larga mesa de caoba, se sentaban numerosos individuos, algunos con uniforme militar. El que presidía la mesa, un anciano de pelo cano y con un bien cuidado bigote, les escrutaba con unos inquisitivos ojos azules. Amanda se dirigió a él, aparentemente ignorando a todos los demás.

-Sir Charles, este caballero es el señor Nephrite Saint Join. Puede ayudarnos con el caso de Collins.  
-¿Le ha contado usted información sobre ese caso señorita Thompson?- preguntó Sir Charles incrédulo de ver a ese hombre allí. -  
-No señor, casi todo lo ha descubierto él, debo decir que es muy inteligente. Por eso mismo puede ayudarnos.  
-Muy bien- aceptó Sir Charles examinando ahora a Nephrite con su aguda mirada.- ¿No será usted el famoso señor Saint Join del que nadie ha oído hablar antes de estos últimos tres años?..  
-El mismo- sonrió Nephrite replicando a su modo irónico – me alegra que no hayan oído hablar de mi...y no les haré perder el tiempo con asunto relativos a mi persona. Sólo he venido aquí porque Amanda me ha dicho que podría ayudarles.  
-Primero nos gustaría que nos contara lo que cree saber y lo que no- terció uno de los que vestían uniforme militar, en concreto una larga chaqueta que parecía de aviador vintage de los años cuarenta-.. 

 

Nephrite, dedicó una mirada indolente a aquel tipo moreno de ojos azules y que debería estar en la cuarentena.

-No se preocupe capitán. – Terció Sir Charles – Nosotros nos encargamos de esto. – Y volviéndose hacia su invitado le pidió de forma más cordial -. Sería usted tan amable de contarnos lo que sepa.  
-Esa es la educación británica que tanto me gusta. – Sonrió Nephrite –

Y pasó a relatar lo que él sabía. Todos los miembros de la reunión escucharon muy atentamente. Tras una pequeña pausa, después de terminar, añadió.

-Tengo un plan, lo he ido pensando sobre la marcha, pero necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes.

Sir Charles asentía según le escuchaba hablar. Por fin tomó la palabra y le dijo a Amanda con aprobación.

-Ha hecho usted muy bien en traerle aquí. Nos va a resultar bastante útil. - Se dirigió ahora a Nephrite para querer saber con patente interés -y díganos señor Saint Join ¿cuál es su plan?..

 

Esbozando una sonrisa algo pícara él les puso al corriente, no sin antes preguntarle a Amanda si ella aceptaría. Ésta estuvo conforme, una vez perfilados los últimos detalles, él y la chica salieron de allí y volvieron al escenario de los hechos. Nephrite llamó a la casa de Collins sujetando con un brazo a la muchacha y con el otro las joyas.

-Aquí le traigo sus diamantes señor Collins- declaró el anticuario con un tono triunfalista ante la cara de asombro de su interlocutor - con un regalo...  
-¿La señorita Thompson?..¿Qué significa esto?..- preguntó confuso -...  
-¿Se acuerda que le dije que abandonaba? Era mentira, pero esta señorita me había puesto una escucha. Yo lo advertí y no queriendo descubrirlo, pensé en utilizarlo a mi favor. Ella escuchó nuestra conversación y pensó que tendría el campo libre. Es periodista pero también una ladrona de guante blanco.  
-¡Es usted magnífico!- exclamó Collins -...llamaré a la policía ahora mismo. Ya no me atrevía a hacerlo, pensé que no me creerían.  
-Le ruego que no lo haga, de momento - le pidió su interlocutor que pasó a desvelarle -...ella no trabaja sola y esto alertaría al resto de su banda. A cambio de cierto trato de favor, nos podría decir dónde están los otros diamantes. Creo que no han podido sacarlos del país...

El pensamiento de Collins parecía estar en otra parte, tras unos momentos estuvo de acuerdo con Nephrite.

-Sí, haré lo que usted diga, ha sabido resolver el misterio y estoy convencido de que su plan tendrá éxito.  
-Eso espero- sonrió su interlocutor, pero pensando en otro plan diferente al que Collins se refería. -  
-Entonces vamos – le espetó Nephrite a Amanda con fingida dureza agarrándola de un brazo. -Señorita Thompson, ¿quiénes son sus amigos?...

La chica sonrió de forma maliciosa y besó a Nephrite en los labios por toda respuesta...

-No prefiere que hablemos menos y hagamos algo más interesante.- Respondió con fingida voz melosa -.  
-No gracias, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.- Insistió él con indiferencia o al menos eso intentó transmitir para insistir nuevamente - ¿Quiénes son sus contactos?..  
-Me reservo a contestar eso...  
-Pues tendremos que llamar a la policía. - Amenazó Collins. -  
-Eso no nos conviene - le susurró Nephrite. - Mejor será que la convenzamos para que nos devuelva los diamantes. Tendremos que ofrecerle inmunidad.- Collins trató de replicar pero su contertulio prosiguió- Créame, es lo mejor, podría recuperar los diamantes...y hacer que capturasen a su banda.  
-Sí, tiene usted razón...dejo este asunto en sus manos...

Nephrite se dirigió de nuevo hacia Amanda y le dijo con un tono más conciliador.

-Verá señorita, no nos interesa usted, sólo los diamantes que fueron robados la anterior vez. Si nos dice dónde podemos localizarlos le doy mi palabra de que tendrá inmunidad.  
-¿Qué garantía tengo yo de eso?- preguntó ella con un tinte de desconfianza. -  
-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- aseguró Nephrite en un tono serio -.Le prometo que usted podrá librarse, pero queremos la información. ¿Dónde están esos diamantes? - Inquirió con más dureza -

Amanda se tomó unos segundos para responder, al fin, fingiendo sentirse intimidada, dijo casi dictando la información.

-En Bristol, en el muelle de carga diez, almacén doce, eso es todo lo que sé. Desconozco si seguirán allí todavía.  
-Es más de lo que necesitábamos saber- sonrió Nephrite. - Muchas gracias.  
-Podemos ir enseguida- se apresuró a intervenir Collins- , puedo fletar un avión que nos lleve allí en poco tiempo.  
-Hágalo, yo me encargaré de ella hasta que nos vayamos.- Replicó el chico tomando de nuevo a Amanda por un brazo -...  
-Dijo que yo quedaría fuera de esto si le contaba donde estaban esos condenados diamantes - replicó ella furiosa -  
-Primero hay que ver si es verdad lo que nos ha contado, no es que desconfíe, pero. Usted me comprenderá.  
-Puedo darle mi palabra - sonrió Amanda acariciando el pecho del chico con uno de sus dedos en actitud melosa- ... ¿le bastaría?- añadió con algo de sorna. -  
-A mí no- intervino Collins de forma brusca. - No me fio de una ladrona. Llévesela y enciérrela hasta que nos vayamos- sacó las llaves de su casa y se las dio a Nephrite indicándole - métala en una de las habitaciones.  
-Vamos señorita Thompson- dijo el aludido con sorna -.Acompáñeme hasta su "suite".- Y nuevamente tiró del brazo de ella. -

 

Amanda hizo una ligera resistencia pero al fin se dejó llevar. Una vez que entraron en la casa Nephrite examinó los techos en busca de alguna cámara. Ella entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en actitud melosa pero él la detuvo con suavidad y le susurró al oído.

-Tenemos que seguir con la representación, puede tener micrófonos ocultos.- Después añadió en voz alta. - Quédese quieta y no intente hacer nada raro...estaré vigilándola...- salió dejando encerrada a Amanda, Collins que, efectivamente estaba a la escucha, sonrió complacido -...

 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que confirmaron la llegada del vuelo. El dueño de la casa volvió a llamar esta vez a sus contactos.

-Sí, ya sé dónde están los diamantes. La ladrona nos ha dado la dirección. Iremos allí, los recuperaremos y eliminaremos a los testigos, a ella y a ese tal Saint Join. Aunque en el caso de él es una pena. Es un tipo realmente brillante. ¡Lástima no pudiéramos contratarle! - rio de su propia ocurrencia -

 

Nephrite sonrió satisfecho, tenía un equipo de grabación y escucha que le habían proporcionado en el Foreing Office. Ese idiota de Collins les había dado una buena acusación en bandeja. También le agradecía el cumplido que le había dedicado. Pero, había que rematar la faena, guardó su mini equipo y escuchó como ese tipo se acercaba. Sonrió de nuevo y le saludó.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó simulando impaciencia - esa mujer es muy astuta y podría intentar fugarse, me pone nervioso.  
-Ya podemos irnos, usaremos mi coche... He pensado que mejor tráigala. Así la mantendremos vigilada.

 

Él obedeció, fue a por Amanda y la sacó del brazo. Los dos entraron en la parte trasera del coche de Collins y éste arrancó. Enseguida llegaron al aeropuerto, tomaron un jet que estaba esperando y en una hora se plantaron en Bristol, de nuevo en un coche de alquiler hasta llegar al muelle convenido. Nephrite bajó llevando junto a él a la muchacha, ahora sin sujetarla. Collins iba tras ellos.

-Llévenos hasta ese almacén...- le exigió Nephrite con algo de premura. -

 

Amanda caminó a pasos cortos y rápidos llevándoles hasta el sitio justo. La puerta estaba cerrada, todo parecía en calma. Nephrite le pidió que abriera la puerta pero ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo las llaves, sólo les dije que les llevaría hasta aquí.  
-No se preocupe. Mis amigos se encargarán de eso- aseguró Collins a la vez que sacaba un teléfono portátil y marcaba un par de números. -

 

Salidos de ninguna parte aparecieron tres coches. Encendiendo sus faros en la brumosa noche del puerto, se acercaron hasta ellos y frenaron. Unos ocho individuos armados descendieron. Collins les hizo una seña y dispararon contra la puerta volando el oxidado candado. Dos de ellos empujaron la puerta que chirrió de forma agónica abriéndose lentamente

-¡Que alguien ilumine esto!- urgió Collins impaciente -

 

Uno de sus esbirros trajo una linterna y apuntó con ella al interior. Dentro podían verse innumerables lonas que tapaban bultos de un tamaño considerable...

-Está debajo de alguna de esas lonas- señaló Amanda. -  
-Muy bien, empezad a buscar, - ordenó Collins a sus hombres. -...

Esos tipos comenzaron a levantar las lonas y a examinar los sacos que había bajo ellas, su jefe miró a Amanda con un gesto amenazador.

-Si nos has mentido, vas a desear que te hubiera detenido la policía...  
-Señor,- interrumpió uno de los esbirros - ¡están aquí! - Le mostró a Collins un saco lleno de diamantes en bruto.- 

 

Éste sonrió para después reír de satisfacción. Miró a Nephrite y a Amanda mientras indicaba a uno de sus hombres que cerrase la puerta.

-Bien, bien, bien. Muchas gracias por todo señorita...y a usted también señor Saint Join.  
-No te apartes de mí- le susurró Nephrite a Amanda cuando había visto los diamantes. -Ya hemos resuelto el misterio- comentó ahora él en voz alta satisfecho, dirigiéndose a Collins -...  
-Sí, y ha sido usted de mucha ayuda. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, ya no me es útil. Y ha visto demasiado - Repuso éste haciendo una señal a sus hombres que apuntaron al anticuario y a la periodista con sus armas -...  
-¿Qué significa esto? - Inquirió el muchacho fingiendo sorpresa. -  
-Significa que no queremos testigos. Verá, estos diamantes van a salir del país como estaba previsto. Los ladrones se los van a llevar, ustedes les sorprendieron y ellos les mataron. ¿Les suena bien?- miró las caras de ambos y se respondió - no, no lo creo.  
-Pues a usted le va a sonar aún peor esto. Soy agente del Servicio Secreto - desveló Amanda.- Ustedes quedan arrestados por robo, contrabando ilegal e intento de asesinato. Están rodeados, nuestros hombre vigilan la zona. Ríndanse…

 

Collins se rio a carcajadas mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Eso ha estado bien, pero no va a resultar. Debo reconocer que tiene mucha imaginación señorita, será una lástima matarla.  
-Es verdad- intervino Nephrite con una sonrisa para comentar. - Podemos hacerlo fácil o difícil. Yo le recomendaría que se rindieran o sino los del SAS no van a encontrar a nadie capaz de hacerlo cuando entren.  
\- ¿Los del SAS son la parte difícil?- Se burló Collins mirándole con desprecio. –  
\- No, esos son la parte fácil.- Afirmó su interlocutor remachando con visible regocijo. - Yo soy la parte difícil.

 

Risas de todos los hombres de Collins, él también se reía mientras miraba a Nephrite incrédulo. Finalmente reaccionó señalándoles a sus hombres los blancos que debían ejecutar.

-Matadlos ya y vámonos de aquí...  
-¿Debo entender eso como una negativa por su parte?- Inquirió el anticuario con patente sarcasmo.-

Collins rio de nuevo y movió la cabeza divertido. Suspiró para sentenciar.

-Debo admitir que es usted un hombre fuera de lo corriente. Le admiro, de verdad que sí. Sabe estar a la altura de las circunstancias hasta el último momento. Es una lástima. Adiós señor Saint Join. Señorita Thompson, ha sido un placer…

 

E hizo una señal a sus hombres, estos apuntaron ya sin vacilar a sus objetivos. Nephrite entonces reaccionó con tremenda velocidad. Cuando los esbirros comenzaron a dispararles él se interpuso entre Amanda y las balas y las rechazó con una barrera de energía. Protegió a la chica con una cúpula impenetrable y entonces puso fuera de combate en un par de segundos a seis de ellos. Apresando a Collins. Amanda boquiabierta no podía creerlo. Nephrite sonrió, los dos que quedaban trataron de atacarla pero ella les propinó varios golpes y llaves de karate. Luchaba bastante bien, pensó él. Al oír los disparos los S.A.S, entraron inmediatamente apuntando con sus rifles de asalto y desplegándose en guerrilla. Para asombro de aquellos miembros del comando de operaciones especiales que ahora se miraban unos a otros sin poder creer lo que presenciaban todos los malhechores estaban fuera de combate y Nephrite sujetando a Collins del cuello y elevándole medio metro del suelo con un solo brazo. En cuanto la policía entró, le soltó dejando que cayera de golpe al suelo. Los agentes le apresaron y fue inmediatamente esposado y mientras le arrastraban fuera gritaba.

-¡Quiero un abogado, tengo mis derechos, no diré nada hasta que vea a mi abogado!...

 

Cuando le hubieron sacado entró Sir Charles que felicitó a ambos muy cordialmente.

-Han prestado un gran servicio a la nación. Me ocuparé de que sean recompensados. ¿Desean alguna cosa en particular?...  
-¡Por el momento que nos lleven de vuela a casa! - rio Nephrite- Luego, si no les importa, una cena para dos, si la señorita no tiene inconveniente, claro.

Miró a Amanda que asentía con aprobación y al tiempo le devolvía una mirada de asombro para susurrarle. 

\- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme señor Saint Join. Para empezar me gustaría saber quién eres en realidad.  
\- Bueno, eso solamente te lo diré, si sabes cómo convencerme. – Le respondió él con una media sonrisa pícara-

Entonces Amanda se volvió hacia su jefe y le matizó, refiriéndose a la cena

-Que sea muy romántica, con un par de velas y en un sitio elegante y a ser posible muy íntimo y muy caro. - Añadió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa a Nephrite -.  
-Muy bien.- Rio Sir Charles con evidente satisfacción - déjenlo en nuestras manos. Creo que tras el servicio que ambos le han prestado esta noche el gobierno de su majestad podrá permitírselo.- Y sin decir nada más salió de allí y dejó solos a ambos jóvenes -

 

Nephrite se acercó a ella y la abrazó con suavidad, la muchacha se juntó más hacia él y el chico, en tanto acercaba su rostro de ella le susurraba.

-Me gustaría saber si ese beso de antes fue sólo parte de la actuación.  
-No me hacía falta ningún beso para la actuación, debes creerte mi palabra. - Repuso ella. -  
-No es que desconfíe pero. - Sonrió él acercando sus labios a los de la chica. -  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vale más asegurarse - convino Amanda y ambos se besaron de forma larga y suave -...

 

Tras aquella velada intima en la que Nephrite le contó algunas cosas y la muchacha correspondió con otras historias no menos interesantes volvieron a Londres. Pasaron unas semanas. Amanda se reincorporó a su trabajo normal y el joven anticuario montó su tienda por completo. No tuvo ningún problema en encontrar un buen número de clientes. Sir Charles le ayudó bastante en eso. El tiempo transcurrió y ya habían pasado dos años. Amanda fue destinada a Europa para cubrir una cumbre de la U.E. Al menos eso le dijo ella. Así concluyó su historia...

-Es una historia muy emocionante, pero, creo que ha exagerado usted un poco señor Saint Join- rio divertido Travis -¡una barrera de energía! ¡Qué pasada! ¡Eso no hay quién se lo crea! -  
\- Si. Le echa usted mucha imaginación - convino Peggy en eso.-

Desde luego que la mujer había ido tornando su expresión en cada vez más escéptica a medida que su jefe relataba todos aquellos disparates dignos de tebeo.

-Bueno- sonrió él- así la cosa es más entretenida. Pero ocurrió así, al menos la mayor parte de las cosas - No quería insistir con lo de sus poderes, prefirió dejarlo así y repuso divertido. - Realmente llevaba un chaleco antibalas y una granada de humo. Bueno, en realidad pillaron a ese tipo por evasión de impuestos y Amanda cubrió la noticia. La conocí cuando nos juntamos en la casa de Collins – rio ahora en tanto sus interlocutores movían la cabeza divertidos. -  
\- ¿Y lo de la señorita Amanda como agente del Foreing Office?- Preguntó Travis. -  
\- Tan real como que yo soy un súper héroe. – Sonrió Nephrite argumentando. - Al menos dime que la historia es buena.   
-Bueno, bueno.- Intervino Peggy que miró su reloj suspirando. - ¡Cómo es usted con sus historias!, Por un momento he llegado hasta a creerle. En fin, ya casi es la hora de cerrar. Debo admitir, eso sí, que con sus invenciones se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando.  
-Sí, y a mí también. Creo que me iré a casa- dijo Nephrite. -  
-No se preocupe, yo cerraré - le dijo Peggy sonriendo - hasta mañana señor Saint Join.

 

El muchacho aun sonriente por aquella sarta de invenciones, al menos eso creía él, también se marchó junto a Nephrite. No obstante éste, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la tienda, le dijo con un tono de reprobación.

-Travis, no vuelvas a saltarte las clases, ni a engañar a tu tía, no está nada bien.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- le inquirió el muchacho con cara de sorpresa para repetir. -Ya le he dicho que si me hubiera saltado la clase… -Pero su interlocutor le interrumpió con el gesto de levantar una de sus manos para replicar con escepticismo. -  
-Ya me sé ese cuento, no habrías venido aquí. Como ya dije antes, es tan evidente que no puede ser verdad. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que si vamos a tu clase y preguntamos, seguro que ningún profesor ha faltado hoy. No quieras utilizar el mismo truco que Collins, él tenía más mundo que tú y era mucho mejor actor y tampoco le resultó con los de hacienda, claro.- Sonrió su contertulio sentenciando. - Para tirarse un buen farol hay que saber hacerlo, muchacho.

 

Travis no supo que contestar, al fin tuvo que reconocer su engaño, le pidió encarecidamente a Nephrite que no se lo contase a su tía, pero éste con una media sonrisa le tranquilizó.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo o entonces sí que se lo contaré. Ahora tengo que irme, hasta mañana. - Se despidió palmeando suavemente un hombro de Travis. -  
-Hasta mañana señor Saint Join- contestó el sorprendido muchacho que cada vez admiraba más a ese curioso individuo. -

 

Nephrite volvió por donde había venido, se montó en su coche y salió hacia su casa. Llegó pronto, cenó y no tardó en irse a dormir. Al día siguiente debía declarar en las diligencias del juicio contra Collins y su banda que iban a celebrase tras dos años de espera, después de hacerlo decidió tomarse el día libre. Pasó éste y al día siguiente fue al aeropuerto a esperar a Amanda. El vuelo llegó con media hora de retraso pero ella fue de las primeras que bajó. Se abrazaron y besaron con efusión, ella le preguntó mientras Nephrite le llevaba las maletas.

-¿Me has echado mucho de menos?...  
-Desde luego, pero para entretenerme les conté a Peggy y a Travis la historia de cómo nos conocimos...  
-¡Eres un caso!, no debes ir contando eso por ahí. Alguien se lo podría creer - le reprobó ella con una divertida sonrisa. -  
-No debes preocuparte demasiado. No hay nada como contar toda la verdad con el tono adecuado para que no te crean en absoluto. Pero desde luego es una buena historia.- Repuso él divertido. Aunque enseguida cambió de conversación para preguntar con interés. - Por cierto ¿qué me traes?...

 

Como respuesta Amanda sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó. Nephrite lo abrió con curiosidad pero sin prisa y descubrió que se trataba de un bonito prendedor de corbata. Esbozó un gesto de ligera decepción pero ella al ver su cara rio divertida.

-Tengo otro regalo más, pero es una sorpresa- le susurró - te lo diré después de la cena...  
-Espero poder soportar la incertidumbre- replicó Nephrite con su clásica sorna.-  
-Te aseguro que valdrá la pena- prometió Amanda para querer saber a su vez. - A propósito, tú también tendrías que hacer algo por mí a cambio.  
-¿Qué te gustaría?,- preguntó Nephrite. -  
-Que me contases algo de esa vida tan misteriosa que has tenido antes de conocernos. -Repuso ella con visible interés añadiendo. – Me adelantaste alguna cosa, pero en estos dos años apenas si te he podido sacar nada. Claro exceptuando que tú y tus amigos súper poderosos habéis salvado este planeta en más de una ocasión.-  
-Bueno- replicó él mesándose la barbilla con suavidad- un día de estos lo haré. Si ese capitán tuyo como se llame de la segunda guerra mundial no vuelve a intentar ficharme para su equipo.  
\- Ya te he dicho que ellos cumplen una misión muy importante. Son un grupo de élite tan elevada que ni el mismo gobierno está plenamente enterado de cómo operan. Es un honor que quisieran contar contigo. – Le replicó la muchacha. -

 

Nephrite hacía alusión a ese militar que le interrumpiera cuando con Amanda fue a la sede del Foreing Office. Al parecer ese tipo tampoco era de la Tierra. Y junto con otros agentes de un grupo cuyo nombre él nunca podía recordar, empezaba por Torch .. y luego algo más. Defendían este mundo de ataques aliens. En un principio al saber de él y de sus amigos les investigaron. La misma Amanda había sido reclutada por ellos poco antes de conocer a Nephrite y luego ella le desveló que, además del asunto de Collins, ella tenía orden de vigilarle. Esos diamantes en bruto tan importantes no lo eran por mero valor económico. En realidad debían de ser minerales extraterrestres con un alto poder. Pero lo importante era que, cuando vieron que el grupo de amigos de Nephrite estaban del lado de la humanidad, trataron de que al menos el muchacho se uniera a sus filas. Él les agradeció la oferta pero dejó bien claro que trabajaba mejor solo o con sus amigos. Pero prometió cooperar y echar una mano si venía el caso. Lo mismo le aseguró a aquel extraño capitán. De hecho Nephrite hizo venir a Londres a sus amigos Diamante y Esmeralda, que ya vivían en París, para comentarles aquello y estos resolvieron hacer lo mismo que él. Se llegó al acuerdo de que Amanda sirviera como enlace. Ahora el chico sonreía para remachar.

\- Espero que ese pesado y su grupo no nos molesten con alguna de sus crisis de andar por casa. Por cierto, vaya unas miradas que me echaba.- Suspiró con cara de circunstancias.-  
\- No te preocupes ahora por él. Ya le he dicho que en esos asuntos también eres todo mío. Y además soy yo la que quiere saber más cosas. – Insistió la chica. –  
\- Me temo que todavía te tendrás que quedar con las ganas – Aseveró él eso sí, de forma distendida. -

 

Y de hecho él era muy reservado sobre su vida personal. Paradójicamente le había contado a Amanda cómo él y su grupo de amigos habían luchado contra demonios y como entrenaron. Ella de hecho había tenido ocasión de conocerles y de hasta de compartir alguna aventura en ese tiempo, y desde luego estaba asombrada con sus poderes. Pero lo que por ejemplo Nephrite nunca le había contado, y posiblemente quizás nunca lo hiciera. Fue su historia con Naru. Aquello era para él un tesoro que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, y aunque ahora estaba enamorado de esa joven periodista aún debería pasar más tiempo como para que él pudiera abrirse a hablar de aquello y de su pasado como general de la oscuridad. Suspiró tratando de dejar aparcadas esas reflexiones en tanto animaba su expresión con un gesto jovial en tanto escuchaba a la muchacha.

-¡Eres un cabezota! - Le reprochó ella riendo - pero en eso tendré más paciencia que tú con el regalo.  
-Te lo compensaré de momento con algo que te gustará - propuso él. -   
-¡Ya era hora de que dijeras algo interesante! - Exclamó Amanda tomándole de un brazo, así ambos salieron del aeropuerto.-

 

Fueron a la casa de él, Nephrite la invitó a una cena romántica de esas que tanto les gustaban a ambos. Tras los postres, el muchacho le volvió a recordar con una no disimulada impaciencia...

-¿Y tu regalo Amanda?...ya es la hora...  
-Tienes razón,- admitió la muchacha - espera un momento por favor...

 

Ella se levantó y sacó de una bolsa un paquete que había traído desde el aeropuerto, se escondió tras un biombo decorado con motivos de arte chino que él tenía en su comedor. Sin perder un instante se despojó de su escotado traje de noche y lo dejó sobre el biombo. Luego Nephrite escuchó el sonido del paquete abriéndose. Al fin y tras unos segundos, Amanda salió de detrás del biombo y se mostró ante él. La débil luz de las velas iluminaba en parte su magnífico cuerpo desnudo. Sólo un gran lazo rojo tapaba sus pechos y partes íntimas. Nephrite se sonrió mientras la escrutaba con atención.

-¿No es esto lo que me pediste?,- le dijo ella sonriente a su vez, mientras se acercaba hacia él de forma provocativa, contoneándose de forma que hacía peligrar la sujeción del lazo. -  
-Es el mejor regalo que me has podido hacer. Desde luego es lo que más me gusta. Y estoy impaciente por abrirlo. - Respondió él mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su traje. –

 

Y cuando Nephrite ya estaba casi desnudo sólo tuvo que tirar del lazo para desatarlo y apagar con un soplido la trémula luz de las velas.


	10. La Historia secreta de Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los orígenes de Roy Malden y de como llegó a ser parte esencial de GWA

Una calurosa noche a finales de julio, en unos apartados locales de las afueras de la ciudad, se congregaban numerosos individuos vestidos con túnicas negras que parecían escuchar absortos a otro de sus compañeros que vestía una túnica similar pero adornada con ribetes rojizos. Éste les hablaba en voz alta, arengándoles de la siguiente manera.

\- ¡Hermanos, por fin va ha llegar el elegido! Como se nos prometió desde hace tanto tiempo, él caerá de los cielos tal y como hizo nuestro supremo maestro.  
-¿Y cuando aparecerá?,- preguntó uno de los acólitos con un tinte de desesperación. -  
-¿Como le reconoceremos?,- inquirió otro con marcado fanatismo. -

Su jefe hizo espacio con las manos tratando de calmarles y respondió.

\- La señal se verá en el cielo, él será enviado como un humano más y crecerá entre nosotros hasta alcanzar su madurez, entonces y sólo entonces, se revelará tal y como es. Hasta ese momento tendremos la responsabilidad de criarle y educarle para su misión futura.  
-¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? - Preguntó otro de aquellos individuos. -  
\- Una pareja de hermanos que se han ofrecido por el triunfo de nuestra misión. Ellos le criarán.- Señaló a dos figuras encapuchadas que se descubrieron mostrando los rostros de un hombre y una mujer maduros con aspecto de respetable matrimonio prosiguiendo con su explicación. - Lo adoptarán como si de su propio hijo se tratase. Así despertarán en él al emisario de nuestro maestro que abrirá la dimensión de la oscuridad en la Tierra.

 

Todos los congregados lanzaron vítores a esta proclama y el jefe dio por disuelta la asamblea. Finalmente se marcharon y uno de ellos, tratando de aparentar serenidad y no ser visto, apagó el botón de una oculta cámara que escondía entre sus ropajes, quitándose la capucha que cubría su pelo rubio y también envolviendo la cámara con su sayal, dejando a la vista su porte delgado y esbelto, mientras abordaba su coche para marcharse de allí deseando poder grabar también la llegada de aquel enviado. Hubieron de esperar no obstante unos días a que en el cielo nocturno apareciera una destelleante estrella fugaz que cayó a la Tierra. En un páramo alejado de la civilización. Tal estrella era en realidad una cápsula espacial que transportaba un pequeño bebé. Allí, lo esperaban un grupo de sectarios que le rescataron de su interior, pese a lo violento del choque y el cráter de varios metros que había abierto aquella cápsula tenía un sistema de protección tal que no solo no estaba intacta, además, el niño que estaba en ella, seguía apaciblemente dormido. Tras rescatar a su ocupante del interior, uno de aquellos hombres con el bebé en brazos le preguntó a su jefe.

-¿Por que debemos dejar que lo adopten? .Podríamos criarle nosotros mismos en nuestra Secta.  
\- Si claro - respondió su jefe algo irritado por semejante ocurrencia -¿Y cuando disolvamos las reuniones quien se haría cargo de él? ¿Cómo justificará su vida, papeles y documentos que precisa para pasar como un hombre corriente cuando crezca? No, debe ser criado como cualquier niño para no infundir sospechas, tendrá una vida normal hasta que llegue el momento de su despertar- Tomó al niño de los brazos de otro sujeto y declaró. - Ahora le llevaré al centro institucional para huérfanos, nuestros encargados irán mañana mismo para adoptarlo.  
-¿Pero no llegará alguien antes?,- temió otro de los hombres para inquirir no sin inquietud -¿Qué ocurriría si lo adoptasen otros?..  
\- Eso no pasará- replicó el jefe con seguridad. -Todo está calculado, el centro cierra a las diez y lo llevaré de madrugada, no dará tiempo a gestionar ninguna adopción y mañana, nuestros padres adoptivos serán los primeros en llegar.

 

Dicho esto se dirigió hasta un coche aparcado entre unas peñas y desapareció por el terroso camino de aquel solitario paraje. Llegó a las tres de la mañana, dejó al niño abandonado en la puerta. Llamando al timbre, se ocultó antes de que los encargados de vigilancia abrieran y aguardó hasta que entraron al bebé que se había despertado y lloraba.

-¿Has visto? - Le dijo uno de los guardianes que sostenía al niño a un compañero que miraba asombrado -¿Quién habrá podido dejarlo?, yo no vi a nadie.  
\- Adivínalo- sonrió éste tratando de juguetear con el pequeño para que se callase.- El caso es que habrá que ponerle junto a los demás. Mañana daremos parte de su ingreso. Esta noche no me apetece rellenar papeleo.  
\- Bueno, nadie va a venir ahora a buscarle.- Convino el otro bostezando de cansancio. -

 

Dejaron al niño, por fin dormido, en una cuna de las que estaban libres y se fueron a dar la ronda de vigilancia.

 

A la mañana siguiente, muy pronto, tal y como estaba planeado, los sectarios se dirigieron a la clínica de adopción y llegaron justo a la hora de apertura, efectivamente eran los primeros. Sonrieron satisfechos con que todo iba sobre ruedas, pasaron a la recepción y allí fueron atendidos ya por el personal de turno de día.

-¿Qué desean?- les preguntó una simpática enfermera. -  
\- Veníamos a adoptar un niño,- explicó la mujer con gesto adusto. - Traemos aquí los papeles y queremos llevárnosle hoy mismo.  
\- Muy bien, están en regla - sonrió la enfermera consultando los papeles y dando su visto bueno. -Ahora vengan conmigo y les mostraré a su futuro hijo.

 

Los dos sectarios siguieron a la chica hasta la sala de bebés, estaban muy contentos de cumplir su tarea a la perfección. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que la enfermera les entregaba un bebé y les decía con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Enhorabuena, es una niña guapísima! Les felicito.

 

Las caras de ambos se torcieron en unas desagradables muecas de contrariedad, la enfermera que lo advirtió les preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre, algo no va bien?..  
\- Nosotros queríamos un niño,- respondió secamente el hombre. -  
\- Pero según nuestros registros, les toca esta niña.- Repuso amablemente su interlocutora. -   
-¿Está segura?, creíamos que era un niño- le indicó la sectaria sin perder su aplomo. -  
\- ¿No habrán tenido algún niño nuevo que nos podamos llevar? - Le preguntó el hombre con un gesto inquisitivo -.  
\- No, aquí no consta que haya ingresado ningún niño,- repuso la sorprendida enfermera que especuló. - Quizás se han equivocado de centro.  
\- Nos dijeron que era este - explicó la mujer que daba la sensación de estar molesta y confusa -...  
\- Quizás es que no ha llegado aquí - repuso el hombre fríamente - tenemos que irnos para preguntar a nuestros asesores de adopción - le dijo a la enfermera tratando de disimular su enfado - volveremos cuando se haya aclarado este asunto.

 

Sin más despedidas la extraña pareja se marchó dejando a la enfermera atónita con la pequeña en sus brazos, ésta se limitó a encogerse de brazos y a salir llevando a la cría de regreso a la sala de neonatos. El bebé requerido, mientras tanto, seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, apartado de allí. Estaba solo, en la zona ahora vacía de los críos que habían sido adoptados y a nadie se le había ocurrido reparar en su presencia. Los del turno de noche, cansados y deseosos de irse a sus casas, habían pasado por alto informar de él, esperando que se darían cuenta por la mañana. Fue entonces, cuando la jefa de enfermeras entró en aquella sala y advirtió los primeros lloros del bebé.

\- Vaya ¿quién eres tú chiquitín?- le susurró con dulzura - no te recuerdo de ayer.

 

Levantó al niño en brazos y le meció hasta que éste pareció calmarse pero eso sólo fue una impresión momentánea pues volvió a la carga con sus lloros, estaba claro que tenía hambre. La enfermera jefe le llevó consigo para darle un biberón y de paso informarse sobre su hora de llegada.

\- Escuchad- les inquirió a las enfermeras de guardia que atendían la recepción en ese momento -¿De dónde ha salido este niño?, no estaba ayer a las ocho cuando acabé mi turno.  
\- Pues no lo sabemos- le respondió una enfermera morena que escrutaba una hoja de entradas en el centro para afirmar. - Aquí no se registra ninguna llegada.  
\- De alguien debe de ser- le dijo la jefa de enfermeras preguntando -, ¿quién lo recibió?  
\- No consta en los registros,- le respondió la otra mujer que elucubró. - Debe de ser cosa de los enfermeros de noche. ¿Qué hacemos, les avisamos?  
\- Déjalo. Si no está registrado sería un lío. Yo misma le inscribiré como llegado esta mañana de padres desconocidos. Vamos a ver.- 

Se hizo con un cuadernillo de notas y apuntó la hora y el sexo del bebé. Luego se alejó a largos pasos por el corredor. Estaba ansiosa de llamar a su amiga Marsha. Llegándose hasta una cabina y cerciorándose de que nadie les escuchaba marcó el número y aguardó los tonos de la línea telefónica.

-Vamos, teneís que descolgar.- Musitaba entre dientes en tanto esperaba.-

 

En el hogar de los Malden sonó el teléfono. John Malden, hombre de mediana edad, pelo castaño y unos inquisitivos ojos azules, estaba tumbado en el sofá y seguía muy entusiasmado las evoluciones de los Knicks, aquel año la temporada se prometía muy interesante. Ni siquiera se enteró del insistente timbre de la señal de llamada. Fue Marsha, su esposa, la que tuvo que salir de la cocina con el delantal.

\- Oye John ¿es que no escuchas el teléfono? - Le reprendió de firma cansina, aburrida de tener que salir siempre a atender ella las llamadas. -  
-¿Qué teléfono?,- le preguntó él sin percatarse aún. -  
\- Déjalo- dijo ella resignada y descolgando el auricular contestó.- Dígame.  
\- ¡Hola Marsha! - escuchó decir a una voz femenina muy familiar. -  
\- ¡Ah!, hola Ruby - respondió esta visiblemente animada.- Dime, ¿tienes noticias?, ¿sabes si nos ha llegado el turno?..  
-¡Mejor que eso! ¡Os puedo asegurar que aquí tengo un niño esperándoos! Pero debéis venir rápidamente a por él.  
-¿De verdad?,- chilló Marsha entusiasmada dirigiéndose a su esposo. - No puedo creérmelo. ¿Lo has oído John?..  
-¿El qué?,- repuso éste de mala gana mientras trataba de seguir los comentarios de una nueva canasta de su equipo. -  
-¡Que ya tenemos un niño!- le gritó su mujer eufórica -.  
-¿Cómo dices?,- exclamó él saltando del sofá acercándose hasta el teléfono que Marsha tapaba ahora con una mano. - ¿Te he oído bien?  
\- Ruby dice que tiene uno esperándonos. Pero que debemos ir lo antes posible.- Añadió su mujer urgiéndole con impaciencia. -  
\- Pues me pongo la chaqueta y unos pantalones y salimos.- Sentenció John olvidando completamente el partido. -

 

Y dicho y hecho, tras colgar el teléfono diciéndole a Ruby que ambos iban para allá, se vistieron adecuadamente y salieron al punto. En coche se tardaban casi tres cuartos de hora en llegar. El hospital estaba lejos, y a los dos se les hizo incluso más largo aquel camino, las ganas de tener al niño, la emoción y el miedo a que otra pareja se les adelantase, se mezclaban en ambos que casi ni se atrevían a cruzar palabra. Habían estado casi dos años esperando. Desde que supieran que ella no podía tener hijos habían decidido adoptar uno, pero los trámites eran interminables y la lista de espera muy larga. Además, casi todas las parejas deseaban un bebé, ellos también en un principio, pero con el tiempo ya casi les daba lo mismo y ahora, en un golpe de suerte lo tenían ahí, a su alcance. John aceleró cuidando de no rebasar el límite de velocidad, una simple multa podría estropearlo todo. Los tribunales de concesión de adopciones eran muy severos hasta con el más ínfimo detalle. Por fin, llegaron al centro. Aparcando en el primer sitio que encontraron se precipitaron fuera del coche y corrieron hasta el hospital. Entraron a la sala principal donde ya les esperaba Ruby.

\- Habéis corrido- dijo ella mirando su reloj con visible asombro. - Hace apenas una hora y cuarto que os llamé.  
-¿Y el bebé?- le preguntó Marsha entre expectante y angustiada - ¿Sigue aquí verdad?..  
\- No temas por eso- sonrió Ruby para quitarle toda preocupación respondiendo. - Por si acaso le aparté de la sala de descanso hasta que llegaseis, venid.- Les pidió con algo de premura y disimulo. -

 

Les condujo a través de ese intrincado laberinto de asépticos pasillos hasta una pequeña habitación casi oculta al final de un ramal de servicio. Abrió la puerta y les indicó que entrasen.

\- Ahí le tenéis.- Señaló una cunita en la que se podía ver sobresaliendo de las sábanas, la calva cabecita de un bebé que dormía. -

 

La pareja se quedó embelesada mirando al niño, el bebé por el que tanto habían suspirado. Era un sueño hecho realidad y a Marsha le dieron ganas de llorar, no podía contenerse y tuvo que pedirle a John el pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, ¿traéis los papeles?,- les inquirió Ruby. -  
\- Si, de eso me he ocupado yo.- Intervino John que se mantenía algo más sereno en aquellos instantes -.Aquí están- sacó una carpeta de cartón que abrió con desenvoltura, allí, guardaba todos los certificados relativos a la petición de adopción y los correspondientes permisos. 

 

Tenían la aprobación de la junta desde hacía más de seis meses. Les habían considerado como una familia apta, aunque el inconveniente era encontrar un niño o niña que darles. Existían demasiadas parejas por delante. Durante mucho tiempo habían aguardado y pese a que ya casi llegaba su turno la desesperanza y la frustración habían hecho presa sobre todo en Marsha. John trató de animarla en lo posible pero su esposa estaba cada vez más deprimida. Y ahora al fin ese problema se había resuelto, aunque de un modo algo irregular. Era una gran suerte que ese pequeñín hubiese hecho su aparición precisamente ahora, por lista de espera estaban allí a la cabeza, detrás tan solo de una pareja, que según les dijo Ruby, llegaron cuando el bebé no estaba oficialmente inscrito y en su lugar les fue ofrecida una niña, a la que renunciaron. Así, la enfermera añadió.

\- Sólo tengo que firmároslos yo y el médico encargado de guardia, como os corresponde el turno y este niño oficialmente está admitido desde esta mañana os lo podré adjudicar. Vamos,- les pidió con cierta intranquilidad - debemos cumplimentar los formularios.  
-¿No podría quedarme junto al bebé? - Le pidió Marsha obviamente deseosa de no separarse del que ya consideraba como su pequeño. -  
\- Si claro. Podemos ir John y yo.- Le respondió Ruby comprensiva. - No tardaremos mucho.

 

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Marsha se quedó mirando al niño, éste abría su boquita tratando de despertarse. Después pareció entornar sus ojos y comenzó a moverse de una forma más espasmódica. Marsha le dejó uno de sus dedos para que se aferrase con la manita. Ella sonreía a la par que el bebé jugueteaba con su mano.

\- Desde ahora ya verás que bien vamos a llevarnos tú y yo,- le susurró ella con una voz muy cariñosa. - No sabes cuánto te he estado esperando, pequeñín. Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. Mi niño.

 

Y absorta en la contemplación de aquella criaturita ni se percató del tiempo transcurrido hasta que al fin Ruby y John reaparecieron con los papeles en orden.

\- Bueno ya está- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa dejando escapar al fin sus emociones. - Podemos llevárnoslo.  
-¿Ya está?,- repitió Marsha incrédula, insistiendo para cerciorarse - ¿Así, sin más?...  
\- Si, puedes creerlo - sonrió también Ruby instándoles de modo jovial - ¡Anda! , lleváoslo ya…

 

Llenos de felicidad los dos esposos sacaron al niño de la cuna y le envolvieron en una manta. Despidiéndose con un abrazo de Ruby subieron al coche y Marsha le llevó en su regazo sentada en el asiento trasero. El bebé no lloró en todo el viaje, mas justo llegaron a casa comenzó a berrear a pleno pulmón.

\- Debe tener hambre, pobrecito- dijo ella depositándole en una cuna que tenía preparada desde hacía ya casi dos años. - Ahora mismo le pongo un biberón.  
\- Lávalo primero- le recordó John - ¡Hace tanto tiempo que lo guardamos que debe estar hasta mohoso! - Comentó en tono de broma. -  
\- ¡No seas tonto! - le reprendió ella de forma cariñosa pues estaba tan feliz que nada podía hacerla enfadar -  
\- Ojalá que mis padres vivieran para ver esto - sonrió John con un toque de nostalgia -.  
\- En eso somos iguales que él- convino Marsha -.Tu padre y el mío murieron en la guerra.  
\- Y mi madre cuando yo tenía sólo veinte años.- Añadió John con un poso de tristeza. -  
\- La mía deseaba tanto poder ser abuela. Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido el niño un año antes habría conocido un nieto.- Se lamentó Marsha acunando al bebé. -  
\- Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes- repuso él con un tono de voz mucho más animado afirmando. - Seguro que nuestros padres nos contemplan desde el cielo y que esto les hará muy felices.  
\- Si, es verdad.- Asintió Marsha recobrando su semblante alegre. -

 

El bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo y los dos rieron, ¡casi se les olvidaba!, tenían que alimentarle como era debido así que prepararon el biberón.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Es una buena cuestión. Vamos a pensarlo porque tendremos que inscribirle en el registro.- Repuso John.-

Y mientras la nueva mamá le dio el biberón al crío. Éste se lo bebió todo, ¡realmente tenía hambre el pobre!, de esta forma se quedó mucho mejor y se durmió nuevamente. La pareja le contempló llena de felicidad. 

 

Ambos eran ajenos totalmente al revuelo organizado en la sede de la secta, que buscaba al niño de forma desesperada. Uno de los jefes increpaba a todos los acólitos que tenía cerca, estaba furioso y temía el castigo de sus superiores.

-¡Vamos, buscadlo, removed cielo y tierra pero le quiero en nuestras manos antes de dos días! ¡De lo contrario nadie escapará del castigo!

 

Los sectarios, muy asustados de aquellas amenazas, que sabían no eran infundadas, se dispersaron por todos los hospitales de la ciudad tratando de dar con el paradero del bebé. Pero para su desgracia no lograron sino conjeturar pues varios niños habían sido inscritos por los centros de toda la ciudad entre la noche de ayer y esa mañana. Nada más se lo notificaron a su jefe este parecía querer estallar de enfado pero lo único que hizo fue callar aterrado cuando llegaron ante él tres hombres cubiertos por una especie de hábitos de monje que ocultaban sus caras.

\- Maldición, los maestres- pensó sin poder ocultar su temor -¿Como voy a decirles que hemos perdido al niño?

 

Pensaba en esto con visible temor cuando aquellos siniestros individuos se llegaron lenta pero inexorablemente hasta él.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el primero de ellos - ¿Dónde está el enviado?..  
\- No hemos recibido el informe de su llegada y ya deberíamos tenerlo. - Añadió otro de estos con un tono irritado en la voz. -  
\- Yo, bueno, los padres adoptivos no supieron dar con él. El niño no constaba en los registros y estamos buscándole por toda la ciudad.- Respondió el aludido con voz trémula. -  
-¡Eres un inútil!- le gritó el tercero de los maestres para interrogarle. - ¿Sabes lo que significa perder al enviado? - Sin darle tiempo a su interlocutor ni a farfullar una contestación añadió. - Significa el fracaso, y el fracaso conlleva el castigo y el castigo es la muerte.  
\- No, por favor,- gimoteó el líder realmente aterrado. -Os lo ruego, dadme tan sólo unos días más. Le encontraremos, os lo aseguro, aunque tengamos que ir casa por casa...  
\- ¡Más te vale que así sea!,- le espetó el primero de los maestres añadiendo con tono malévolo y casi de regocijo. - En caso contrario serás castigado como mereces y seremos nosotros los que se ocupen del tema.  
\- No os fallaré. Os doy mi palabra- les aseguró el líder temblando de miedo. -  
\- Eso espero, por tu bien. – Agregó el segundo de los maestres asegurando con tono cortante.- Porque nosotros sí que no fallaremos para darte tu merecido.

 

Y los maestres se marcharon dejando transcurrir tres días, pero en este tiempo y pese a todos sus esfuerzos el líder del grupo sectario no logró encontrar al bebé. Al cabo del plazo, pagó su error apareciendo ahogado bajo las aguas del puerto, atado a una roca. Los Malden mientras tanto cuidaron al niño a salvo de las maquinaciones de aquellos perversos maestres que ya se afanaban en su busca, pero gracias a que Ruby había tramitado la adopción a mano olvidándose de cursarla a máquina en los archivos, no localizaron el paradero del niño. Entre tanto, Marsha y John decidieron bautizar al pequeño y ponerle por nombre Robert. En honor al padre de ella. Pasaron dos años, se mudaron desde los Angeles a Nueva York por motivos de trabajo y el bebé se convirtió en un niño que había pasado ya de dar sus dubitativos primeros pasos y de balbucear sus primeras palabras a ser un auténtico torbellino de actividad. Con unos grandes ojos verdes muy observadores y un bonito pelo castaño claro, era el auténtico rey de la casa.

\- Este Roy - pues así le llamaban cariñosamente Marsha y John a su hijo ya que solo era capaz de balbucear su propio nombre de este modo. - Crece casi por días, dentro de poco ya no le valdrá la ropita del mes pasado.  
\- Cuando le llevé al médico a que le reconociera me dijo que iba a ser bastante alto.- Sonrió John lleno de satisfacción añadiendo - ¡ya le estoy viendo jugando en los Knicks!  
\- No empieces de nuevo con el dichoso baloncesto- le regañó Marsha aunque en un tono muy suave para declarar. - Ante todo el niño debe estudiar y hacerse un hombre de provecho.  
\- ¡Y estudiará! - rio John -¿quién ha dicho lo contrario? En una buena universidad donde juegue en un equipo campeón, y luego a la NBA a ser rico y famoso. E invitará a su padre a la primera fila para verle jugar.  
-¡No tienes arreglo! - rio Marsha también indicándole jovial. -Anda vete a buscar a tu campeón y traerle aquí, antes de ganar anillos tiene que cenar…

 

John asintió y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Roy que andaba entretenido con sus juguetes, entre los que se contaba la pequeña pelotita de baloncesto que su padre le había comprado.

\- Vamos hijo a cenar- le dijo John agachándose para levantarlo. -  
\- ¡Tero jugá! - le respondió Roy sujetando un osito de peluche. -  
\- Vamos, o te quedarás sin ver los “Teleñecos” - le advirtió su padre. -

 

Al oír eso el pequeño se levantó lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernecillas, pese a perder casi el equilibrio se las arregló para correr hacia el salón, donde su madre le aguardaba con una mesita que sujetaba una silla especial para darle de comer. Una vez puesta la tele y mientras la rana Kermit, Miss Peggy y compañía hacían de las suyas era sencillo meterle la papilla en la boca. Roy contemplaba embelesado las aventuras de aquellos simpáticos muñecos. Media hora más tarde tocaba acostarle y Marsha, siempre solícita, le leía un cuento o le contaba cualquiera que inventase. Así, lejos de sospechar que el niño seguía siendo buscado pasaron dos años más. Roy entró en la guardería y más adelante en preescolar, tenía una innata habilidad para todo lo que significara ejercicio físico y además era un chico muy despierto. Para premiar su buen comportamiento, y el día de su cuarto cumpleaños (en realidad el aniversario de la fecha en la que le adoptaron, pues desconocían la de su nacimiento real).Sus padres le llevaron por vez primera al cine. Roy estaba entusiasmado, aquella era una televisión gigante, pensaba, además todo estaba a oscuras y había mucha gente. John quiso llevarle al estreno de “Superman” Esa era una película estupenda según había oído, él mismo era un fan del personaje, había leído tebeos desde niño y visto todas las series de televisión. El protagonista era desconocido, aunque rodeado de un excelente reparto, y supo estar a la altura con una estupenda interpretación. Se puede decir que los tres disfrutaron mucho. Roy estaba anonadado y no despegó los labios en toda la película, ni tan siquiera para pedir palomitas o refresco. ¡Ese hombre que volaba era increíble! Decidió que de mayor él sería así también. De todas formas aun no sabía volar, pero eso no importaba, seguro que su padre le enseñaría.

-Yo quiero ser como Superman.- Declaró convencido, alegando eso sí, con alguna duda.- Pero no tengo capa…  
-¡Ja, ja!- Rio su padre francamente divertido por esa ocurrencia.- No te inquietes hijo. Eso se puede conseguir…

 

Al volver a casa, Roy se quedó rendido, había sido un día muy largo y su padre le llevó en brazos a su cama y le acostó. John sonreía abrazado a Marsha y ambos contemplaban al niño dormir con un gesto de felicidad infantil en su carita.

\- Quisiera saber qué estará soñando- decía en voz baja ella. -  
\- Supongo que con la película- conjeturó su marido. -  
\- No sé- respondió Marsha - ¡Ojalá que sea algo bonito y que se haga realidad! por mi parte ya tengo todo lo que siempre había deseado. ¿Sabes John?, muchas veces creo ser yo la que sueña todavía. ¡Tuvimos tanta suerte!  
\- Si, y debemos estarle agradecidos a Ruby.- Reconoció él. -  
\- Desde que la trasladaron de hospital no la hemos vuelto a ver- recordó Marsha añadiendo con el deseo de que así fuera. - Espero que esté bien.  
\- Seguro que sí- respondió John - ten en cuenta de que se fue al sudoeste. Eso está en la otra parte del país. Apostaría dos contra uno a que recibiremos alguna carta suya no tardando mucho.  
\- Ojalá- dijo Marsha, recostándose en el pecho de su marido. -  
\- Ha sido un día largo- suspiró John añadiendo con tono cansado. - Lo mejor será que vayamos a acostarnos nosotros también.  
\- Si, concedió ella- ambos se retiraron a descansar cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Roy.-

 

Entre tanto, en un despacho situado en un edificio de la ciudad dos hombres mantenían una importante discusión, uno de ellos moreno y no muy alto les decía a los otros dos.

\- Logré trasladar a la enfermera que lo recogió, el niño está a salvo entre una familia normal.  
-¡Gracias a Dios!- repuso otro de más edad a juzgar por su barba y cabellos grises que agregó. - Quiera el Señor que esos malvados no lo encuentren nunca.  
\- Debemos impedirlo- sentenció el otro, un individuo rubio y espigado afirmando con determinación. -Aunque nos cueste la vida. Para eso somos el grupo de los guardianes.   
\- Descubrimos sus planes a tiempo- terció el moreno -y pudimos interceptarles. Durante estos cuatro años hemos logrado que no localicen al niño, yo mismo tuve hacer desaparecer los informes de su adopción. Lo de trasladar a la enfermera jefe del hospital me fue más difícil, pero aun así no debemos cantar victoria.  
\- Tengamos en cuenta que no alcanzará su verdadero potencial hasta que termine su desarrollo - advirtió el rubio. -No tendremos por qué preocuparnos hasta entonces.  
\- No debemos confiarnos- le dijo el más viejo.- Mientras más tiempo permanezcan lejos del niño tanto mejor. Lo malo sería que cayese en sus garras y le pervirtieran con sus macabros ideales. Yo mismo velaré tan cerca de esa familia como me sea posible.  
\- Contamos con usted- suspiró el moreno aliviado - ¡Ojalá que, con la ayuda de nuestro Señor logremos mantener a ese niño fuera del alcance de esa secta para siempre!

 

El hombre de pelo cano asintió y dio por cancelada la reunión, más tarde se puso una gabardina tapando su alzacuello y salió del despacho tras percatarse de que no le habían seguido. Sus precauciones estaban justificadas pues tuvo que despistar a dos individuos de aspecto sospechoso. Por suerte, nunca se reunían dos veces en el mismo sitio. Cuando estuvo seguro de haberlos perdido se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad, allí le esperaba su nueva casa. Colindante a la de los Malden. Se presentó a ellos como su nuevo vecino, el recién llegado sacerdote de la parroquia, lo que alegró mucho a Marsha que era una católica practicante. El sonriente cura, que se hacía llamar padre James, enseguida se interesó por el pequeño Roy. Marsha le invitó a tomar el té ante las reticencias de John que no era demasiado entusiasta de la iglesia. El padre llegó puntual y charló de forma distendida con la familia, hasta John tuvo que reconocer que era un tipo agradable. Roy por su parte, le preguntó por los ángeles, papá Noel y demás cosas que pueden interesar a un niño de su edad. El padre le contó fábulas de la Biblia que el niño escuchó muy interesado. Cuando el cura se fue, John le dijo a su mujer.

\- Si, bueno, no es mal tipo pero no me gusta la forma de apostolar que tienen los curas, siempre están hablando de lo suyo.  
\- Pero John, es un hombre muy educado y simpático y fíjate como ha estado con Roy, el niño no se despegaba de él.- Opuso ella con tono conciliador. -  
\- Sí, y eso no me parece mal, pero tiene la habilidad de arrimar el ascua a su sardina y lo que no quiero es que trate de meter al niño en cosas de curas.- Contestó John desconfiadamente. -  
-¿Pero de que cosas hablas?,- rió Marsha -.  
\- Monaguillos o catequesis o esas cosas.- Repuso su marido con poco entusiasmo. -  
\- No es esa su intención, además aunque fuese así. ¿Qué tendría eso de malo? - Le inquirió Marsha sin comprender aquella aprehensión, incluso denotando su agrado por tal posibilidad. -  
-¡Oh Marsha! , que te veo venir, a ti te gustaría meter al chico en esas cosas.- Aseveró John que conocía de sobra a su esposa. -  
\- No seas ridículo. Roy es todavía muy pequeño, pero, cuando crezca un poco más no le vendría mal una buena educación cristiana.- Replicó ella con total convicción. -  
\- Será mejor que dejemos el tema- dijo John algo molesto. -

 

Marsha sabía que su marido no era nada amigo de esas cosas así que lo dejó pasar. John no hablaba mucho sobre ello, pero Ethel, su madre, sí que fue muy devota. Lo mismo que Harold, el padre de su esposo, que murió en la guerra.

-No debería echarle la culpa a Dios de aquello.- Suspiró la mujer.- Fue su voluntad. Y no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Como también ha querido darnos a nuestro hijo…

 

Y no le comentó nada más a su esposo pero ella sí que fue puntualmente a escuchar misa desde entonces. Pasaron así dos años más. Roy entró en la primaria y pronto destacó en las actividades físicas. Era un rayo corriendo y tenía mucha fuerza para su edad. Su padre le llevó al estreno de más películas y le enseñó a jugar al baloncesto montando una pequeña canasta en el jardín. El padre James, siempre en su labor de buen vecino e incluso amigo de la familia, seguía con su vigilancia al pequeño y por fortuna en esos años no había tenido ningún indicio de actividades de los sectarios. Al menos sí que logró que el crío participara en el coro de la iglesia. Y demostró tener una buena voz. Le gustaba la música y cantar. Hasta aprendió a tocar algo la guitarra en las reuniones de la parroquia, cuando iban a ensayar. Tuvieron que pasar otros dos años más para que el hombre moreno, que era director de la red de hospitales de la costa este, avisara al padre James de que los secuaces del maligno habían dado con una pista para localizar el paradero del niño. El propio señor moreno (pues se denominaba así para no dar su verdadero nombre), debía esconderse pues los ojos de sus enemigos se habían puesto en él. El cura, preocupado, decidió intensificar la vigilancia, y un día habló con el pequeño Roy, que ya contaba ocho años. Le encontró tirando a canasta en el jardín, el chico le vio y le saludó enseguida.

\- Hola padre James- saludó el chaval dejando el balón bajo la canasta. -  
\- Hola Roy- sonrió el padre que le preguntó animadamente – que ¿dándole al baloncesto? A este paso llegarás pronto a la NBA.  
\- Eso dice mi padre- contestó el niño con una amplia sonrisa añadiendo con entusiasmo.- Yo rezo mucho para que Dios me ayude a conseguirlo.  
\- Seguro que te ayudará- le contestó el sacerdote con aprobación eso sí, matizando también. - Pero para eso debes seguir el camino recto. Ya sabes, portarte bien y no cometer travesuras.  
\- Eso me lo dice mi madre también, ¡dice que el diablo no descansa y siempre me quiere tentar para hacer trastadas! - Se rio, ya que era muy aficionado a cometer alguna que otra de estas. -  
\- Y es verdad, debes tener mucho cuidado con el diablo y con sus enviados,- le recomendó el padre esta vez más serio sobre todo cuando agregó. - Nunca confíes en nadie que no conozcas, hijo, pues el demonio siempre esta listo para enredar.  
\- Si padre- contestó Roy sin darle mucha importancia. - Voy a seguir entrenando un rato, hasta luego- saludó con la mano y se fue a tirar otra vez. -

 

El padre James suspiró y se alejó de allí observando como el niño hacía entradas a canasta. Por su parte los sectarios seguían buscando, no se habían rendido en ocho años y por fin, comenzaban a obtener el fruto de tanta dedicación. Uno de ellos había obtenido la dirección de los Malden de quienes, tras años de indagaciones, tenían serias sospechas de que pudieran ser los padres adoptivos del enviado. Por suerte, el hombre moreno estaba enterado de sus pesquisas y se las arregló para desorientarles durante al menos un par de años pero al fin, los maestres habían dado con la dirección correcta. No les llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que era ese hombre el que les había retrasado y decidieron acabar con él. Sólo quedaba aquel espigado chico rubio, que por el paso de los años era ya más corpulento. El padre James decidió entrevistarse con él, ambos quedaron en un solitario parque varios días después.

\- Bueno- le dijo el rubio que simulaba leer distraídamente un periódico sentado en un banco junto al cura. - Hasta ahora pudimos despistarles pero ya han encontrado a la familia ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
\- Por el momento nada- repuso el padre comentándole de seguido - el próximo año le daré la comunión. También le haré un bloqueo hipnótico especial para que su personalidad oculta no salga a la luz.  
-¡Ojalá lo consiga padre!- le animó el rubio. - Si hay alguien que pueda ese es usted. Tiene los contactos y los conocimientos necesarios y además, ahora estamos solos, Anthony también ha debido irse por seguridad después de esto. - Agregó con abatimiento sacando una hoja de periódico que llevaba doblada en un bolsillo de su pantalón, el padre James leyó quedando impactado. -  
\- Director Sanitario de la costa oeste se suicida en su cabaña de campo, tras descubrirse su complicidad en adopciones irregulares". Eso quiere decir que le encontraron, ¡pobre hombre! , sólo podemos rezar por él.  
\- Tengo miedo padre- le confesó el rubio con un susurro. – Cuando comenzamos esta misión creía que con alejar de ellos al niño bastaría, pero son implacables. Y lo peor es que si esa familia no se marcha de aquí, les encontrarán muy pronto.  
\- Yo me encargaré de velar por su seguridad- le aseguró el párroco. - No debes temer nada, tú puedes irte si quieres, ya has hecho bastante amigo mío. De todas maneras, voy a recurrir a la solución más extrema.  
-¿Harás la invocación?- preguntó el rubio oponiendo alarmado - ¡eso es muy arriesgado!  
\- En esta ocasión, no queda otro remedio que combatir el fuego con el fuego- respondió el cura con determinación para agregar de un modo más afable. - Tú vete tranquilo y cuídate.

 

Le dio ambas manos que el rubio estrechó rápidamente volviendo a la simulada lectura de su diario. El Padre se levantó y se alejó paseando del parque. Pasados unos minutos, el rubio guardó el periódico y se alejó caminando a través de la arboleda. Pronto pudo percatarse de que no estaba sólo, a lo lejos, vio a un par de individuos que caminaban tras él con las manos en los bolsillos. Eso hizo que se le acelerase el corazón. Lleno de temor, apretó el paso deseoso de alcanzar alguna zona frecuentada, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar surgió de entre los árboles otro individuo que, esgrimiendo una larga navaja le apuñaló repetidas veces. El rubio cayó al suelo en medio de una gran charco de sangre muriendo casi al momento.

\- Ya está hecho- sentenció uno de los hombres que le seguían con una macabra sonrisa - solo queda uno.  
\- Sí,- convino el otro hombre que le acompañaba - y ese es el más molesto y peligroso de los tres.  
\- Será pan comido- sonrió el asesino limpiando su navaja con una de las hojas del desierto parque para indicarles. - Ahora vámonos, los Maestres deben ser informados.

 

Los tres individuos desaparecieron cada uno por su lado entre los árboles. Pasado un mes entre tanto, Roy, ajeno a todos los acontecimientos que se desencadenaban a su alrededor, había entrado en un equipo de infantiles. Su padre estaba muy contento y orgulloso de él. Comenzó a llevarle al “Madison Square Garden” a seguir los encuentros de la temporada. Marsha le insistía a su marido en que el niño debía de hacer también otras cosas, pero a John le bastaba con que aprobase sus estudios. El padre James también se preocupaba cada vez más y esa preocupación se acentuó cuando leyó en el periódico la noticia del asesinato del rubio en un lugar apartado del parque. Eso le decidió, debía hablar con la familia, contarles la verdad de lo que ocurría. Pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y menos con el padre de Roy. De modo que esperó a que él se marchara para poder hablar con Marsha. Una tarde que John estaba en el trabajo el padre acudió a la casa de sus vecinos. Llamando a la puerta fue recibido enseguida por Marsha con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal padre?,- le preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa. - ¿A qué se debe su visita?  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo- le confesó el cura con gesto serio. -  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?- dijo Marsha ahora con tono y expresión preocupada creyendo deducir. - ¿Ha sido cosa de Roy, verdad? Se ha vuelto a meter en su jardín.  
\- No, ojalá fuera eso- repuso el cura esbozando una fugaz sonrisa que desapareció tras un grave semblante al agregar. - No, es algo muy serio y que os afecta a todos. Y efectivamente se trata de tu hijo, pero no es culpa suya.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, padre? ¿No estaré enfermo? ¡Dígamelo por favor! - le pidió Marsha que comenzaba a preocuparse. -  
\- Es una historia muy larga e increíble, para contártela toda debes prometerme dejarme terminar.- Le pidió él -...  
\- Como usted quiera, pero pase y siéntese padre. Roy y John no están ahora en casa, podemos hablar tranquilos.

 

El padre James cruzó la puerta tras Marsha, ésta le trajo una taza de café y el sacerdote procedió a contarle la historia con la consiguiente cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de ella.

\- Y eso es lo que ocurre. Mis otros dos compañeros y yo, formábamos parte de un grupo especial, destinado a combatir el mal en cualquiera de sus formas. Fuimos destacados para proteger al niño, evitar que cayese en las manos de esos desalmados que le consideran una especie de elegido.  
\- Pero, por el amor de Dios, padre. ¿Cómo pueden creer que mi hijo sea una especie de demonio? ¡Eso no es posible! - Negó ella presa del asombro y la desesperación. -  
\- Lo sé, pero esa gente son fanáticos y no se detienen ante nada, mira.- Le mostró los recortes de periódicos con las noticias del asesinato de sus dos compañeros y le dijo con voz queda. - Sólo quedo yo, y después vendrán a por vosotros ¡Debéis iros de aquí! Les hemos engañado durante más de ocho años pero ya no nos es posible hacerlo.  
\- Pero John no me creerá- objetó ella desasosegada -¿Cómo podría convencerle de dejar nuestra casa, nuestra vida y todo lo que nos rodea?  
\- Si no lo hacéis ellos vendrán aquí. A por el niño - Le advirtió el cura con tono grave y mirada preocupada. – Y entonces será demasiado tarde. Son muy poderosos, yo solo no podré frenarles.

 

Marsha se quedó pensativa sin saber que hacer ni que decir, justo en ese instante Roy entró corriendo en la casa. Ella se levantó al verle y lo abrazó tratando de ocultarle el miedo de su semblante. Al niño le extrañó que su madre no le regañase por entrar corriendo, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la vio acercarse a él. Pero, en vez de eso se calló y no dijo nada, el sacerdote se despidió de ellos.

\- Piensa en lo que te he dicho Marsha y por favor, decídete pronto, cada segundo cuenta - remarcó estas últimas palabras y salió de la casa no sin antes acariciar el pelo del crío y pese a todo dedicarle una sonrisa – Adiós Roy, pórtate bien…

 

El niño se quedó extrañado, miraba a su madre sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Marsha se sobrepuso al miedo y trató de aparentar naturalidad.

\- Dime hijo ¿Tienes hambre?,- le preguntó intentando sonreír para olvidar el mal trago. -  
\- Mamá- preguntó Roy con prevención.- ¿Le pasaba algo al padre? se iba muy serio.  
\- No hijo, no pasa nada- mintió ella. - Ha venido a visitarme, al principio creía que se trataba de alguna travesura de las tuyas.

 

A Roy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esperaba que el padre James no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había metido en su jardín para buscar el balón. Por accidente le había pisoteado las lilas. Por suerte su madre no parecía enfadada así que esperó a que terminase de hablar, no era tonto y no quería decir nada que pudiera comprometerle, como en las películas de detectives.

\- Sólo se trataba de una reunión parroquial para el domingo, hijo,- continuaba Marsha tratando de quitarle preocupación a su tono de voz. -  
\- ¡Ah! - repuso Roy aliviado para cambiar rápidamente de tema. - Tengo mucha hambre ¿Me das la merienda?  
\- Enseguida estará.- Le aseguró Marsha alejándose rumbo a la cocina, aliviada de que su hijo no sospechase ni tan siquiera las terribles cosas que el padre James le había contado sobre él y esos sectarios que le perseguían. – Anda lávate las manos, cielo.

 

Cuando llegó John, Marsha dudó en si debía contarle lo que el cura le había dicho, al fin se decidió. Su marido escuchó perplejo y su cara iba pasando de la sorpresa a la burla.

\- Así que el cura te ha estado metiendo esas tonterías en la cabeza ¿y pretendes que me lo crea?..  
\- Es una persona muy seria y me ha enseñado los recortes. ¿Para que me iba a engañar con algo así?- arguyó Marsha preocupada. -  
-¡No seas ridícula!- repuso John que comenzaba a enfadarse. -Es alguna treta para que te metas en una de esas estúpidas asociaciones eclesiásticas.  
\- ¡No digas eso! ya sabes que no soporto que te metas con esas cosas- replicó Marsha indignada a su vez para confesar. - Estoy muy asustada y no quiero correr riesgos.

Su marido respiró hondo, quería calmarse y tratar de analizar aquello, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más ridículo le parecía. Finalmente pudo decir intentando dominar su enfado.

\- A ver si lo he comprendido bien. Según ese cura, tenemos que dejar nuestra vida, el trabajo y todo lo que conocemos y huir de aquí porque piensa que el diablo viene a por nuestro hijo ¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida! - Contestó John levantando la voz, también en un estado de bastante enfado -.  
\- No grites por favor- le pidió Marsha visiblemente nerviosa. - Vas a despertar al niño. -

 

John bajó la voz, era tarde y Roy hacía bastante rato que se había acostado, por suerte ya estaba dormido y no se enteró de lo que ocurría.

\- Está bien,- concedió más sosegadamente él pidiendo como condición - pero no quiero oír hablar más de este asunto. Mañana mismo aclararé las cosas con el sacerdote.  
\- No seas descortés con él- le pidió Marsha preocupada. - Siempre se ha portado con la mejor intención para con nosotros.  
\- No te preocupes- la tranquilizó John deseoso de zanjar ese tema – anda, vamos a dormir.

 

Marsha aceptó intranquila y los dos se acostaron, al día siguiente despertó a Roy y le dio el desayuno. Después de llevarle a la escuela acompañó a su esposo que se había levantado un poco antes, camino de la iglesia para charlar con el cura. 

-Déjame esto a mí.- Le pidió su marido.- Te prometo que no montaré un escándalo si es lo que te asusta.

La mujer no tuvo valor de responder nada. Suspiró inquieta. John era un buen hombre pero cuando se alteraba no atendía a demasiadas razones. Sin embargo no tuvo otro remedio que confiar en su palabra. John entró en la iglesia encontrando al padre James rezando ante el altar, por respeto esperó a que terminase y una vez lo hizo llamó su atención.

\- Padre James- le dijo elevando el tono lo bastante para ser oído. -

 

El cura se giró al escucharle y se acercó dando largos pasos que resonaban por la desierta iglesia.

\- Tengo que hablar seriamente con usted- le indicó severamente John una vez que el cura llegó a su altura. -  
\- Lo imagino, supongo que Marsha le habrá hablado de lo que le conté. Pero le aseguro que lo que le dije a su mujer es la verdad. Además, aquí tengo pruebas que lo demuestran.

 

John se sorprendió, estaba listo para responder al cura reprendiéndole por su actitud pero eso de las pruebas le desconcertaba. Optó por asentir y seguir al cura a su sacristía. El padre James le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Luego haciéndole a John un ademán para que acercase le dijo casi con un susurro.

\- Lo que le voy a decir y a mostrar es algo que no debe divulgar. Pero le convencerá de la verdad de mis palabras. Mis amigos y yo nos hemos jugado la vida y algunos la han perdido ya por obtenerlo y defender a su hijo.

 

Sacó de un sobre del cajón de su mesa y lo puso ante John, abriéndolo con celeridad le enseñó unas fotos. En ellas aparecían varios individuos encapuchados celebrando lo que parecía una reunión.

-¿Quienes son?- le preguntó John atónito por lo que veía. -  
\- Los miembros de la Secta del Caos, preconizan el fin del mundo con la llegada de un enviado. Su nombre en clave será Armagedón, y profetizaban que sería encarnado en un niño que llegaría del cielo. Pues ese niño llegó y es su hijo Roy.  
-¡Eso es una estupidez! - sentenció John tratando a duras penas de mantener la calma. -  
\- Mire usted esto- añadió el, cura que sacó otras fotografías que mostraban los restos de lo que parecía una nave espacial según desvelaba.- Roy llegó en esta nave. Tengo pruebas documentales e incluso una filmación de vídeo de una de sus reuniones. Está escondida en una taquilla de la terminal de autobuses del este.- Sacó una llave que entregó a John. -  
-¿De dónde ha sacado todo esto?,- le inquirió éste aún más sorprendido. -  
\- Teníamos gente infiltrada en la secta pero los descubrieron y les asesinaron.- Le respondió el padre James dejándole estupefacto.- Yo soy el único que queda. Y ahora es usted quien deberá proteger a su hijo. Sé que no me creerá, pero si ve esa película se convencerá. Al principio yo tampoco lo creí pero cambié de opinión. ¡Por favor! le ruego que se haga con esa cinta y la vea.  
\- Está bien.- Aceptó John entre intrigado y deseoso de acabar con esa conversación. - Haré lo que me pide.  
\- Gracias- suspiró el cura. -Entonces ya puedo quedarme tranquilo.

 

John se despidió del sacerdote tratando de dominarse, cuando salió se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Ese tipo está loco, unas fotos de varios encapuchados y vaya una historia que se ha montado, claro que nos iremos, pero de vacaciones durante un mes para perderlo de vista.

Al poco vio a Marsha que le había estado aguardando nerviosa un par de calles más adelante. Enseguida le resumió lo que el cura le había contado.

-Me parece que ese hombre tiene que ir a un psiquiatra. Será mejor que no se acerca más a nuestro hijo. - Concluyó con evidente malestar e incredulidad.-  
-Pero cariño… ¿no habrás?

 

Su esposo no la dejó terminar, simplemente esbozó una adusta sonrisa para sentenciar.

-Te di mi palabra y un Malden nunca rompe sus promesas. Eso es algo que mi padre siempre decía. Al menos, eso es lo que le escribía a mi madre en las cartas que la enviaba desde Iwo-Jima. Antes de morir.

Así regresaron a casa. Esperando a que volviera el niño de sus entrenamientos. Cuando el crío retornó, le contaron que habían decidido que irían de vacaciones la próxima semana.

\- ¡Papá! - le preguntó Roy llenó de entusiasmo -, ¿me llevarás a Disneylandia?  
-¿Por que no?- rio John más relajado al escuchar aquello. Un demonio no pediría tales cosas y añadió con tono jovial. - Será divertido.  
\- ¿De verdad?- exclamó el niño realmente encantado.-  
\- Tienes mi palabra – afirmó su padre añadiendo para referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona. – Y John Malden siempre cumple su palabra, hijo.  
\- Pues tengo amigos que a veces prometen cosas y no las cumplen. – Objetó el niño –

 

Oído esto John se arrodilló para estar justo cara a cara con su hijo, y tomándole suavemente por los hombros le dijo con voz clara y afable.

-Cumple siempre tu palabra Roy. La palabra de un hombre debe ser sagrada. Si la respetas tendrás algo que nunca nadie te podrá quitar. Tu propia estima y el respeto de los demás. Si la incumples serás tú el único que pierda todo eso. Y la dignidad de uno mismo es más valiosa que el oro. Nunca lo olvides hijo. No hay fuerza lo bastante poderosa en el universo que pueda quitarte eso, salvo tú mismo.

 

El niño asintió reteniendo aquellas palabras, en tanto Marsha sonrió aliviada. 

-Cuando volvamos seguro que todo se habrá solucionado, y el padre James nos aclarará esto.

Pero John enseguida se encargó de sacarle esa idea en cuanto Roy corrió a su cuarto a tratar de hacer su maleta.

-Cuando volvamos no quiero volver a ver a ese cura.- Sentenció él, dejando atónita a su mujer.-  
-Pero, ¿Y si hubiera una posibilidad de que lo que te ha dicho fuera cierta?- Inquirió Marsha con patente preocupación-  
-Cariño.- Suspiró él armándose de paciencia.- Jamás he visto o sentido nada extraño en nuestro hijo. Nunca ha venido nadie a tratar de llevárselo. Es más, la única persona que ha estado cerca de él desde pequeño es precisamente el padre jame. ¿Y si fuera él quien no estuviera en sus cabales y viera cosas que no existen? ¿No te has parado a pensarlo? Podría ser un paranoico.  
-Nunca me dio esa impresión.- Le defendió su interlocutora.-  
-Pudiera ser que haya sufrido una afección en el cerebro, ¡qué sé yo!- Arguyó John.- De lo que sí que estoy seguro es de que nadie nos está acechando…

 

Marsha no se atrevió a replicar a eso. Realmente nunca había visto o notado nada raro. Ahora dudaba. Quizás John tuviera razón y les convendría cambiar de aires durante unos días para calmar las cosas y pensar con mayor claridad. Sea como fuere, la familia se marchó transcurrida una semana. La suerte les acompañó pues el mismo día de su partida una furgoneta con dos siniestros individuos velados a la vista por la penumbra de la noche, aparcó en frente de su residencia.

\- Hemos localizado la casa- informó uno de ellos hablando a través de un Walkie - esperamos instrucciones.  
\- Traten de averiguar discretamente cuantas personas hay en el interior - fue la respuesta que le llegó vía auricular -.  
\- Muy bien- repuso el otro individuo que iba al volante. -

 

Bajando de la furgoneta los dos recorrieron la casa por fuera. No había luces, como tampoco era demasiado tarde, los dos tipos concluyeron que no había nadie.

\- ¡Maldición, se han mudado!- escupió uno de estos individuos rabioso. - Se nos han escabullido otra vez. Incluso han quitado ya sus nombres del buzón.  
\- Llamaré otra vez al mando para pedir instrucciones,- repuso el otro que retomo el walkie y tecleó, cuando le respondieron informó de la situación. - Se han ido de aquí, les hemos perdido.  
\- Encargaros de ese maldito cura, seguro que ha sido él. Después volved a la base- fue la orden que recibieron -  
\- Muy bien señor- respondió el esbirro colgando el teléfono. -

 

El padre James estaba descansando en su casa, rezaba por que Roy y sus padres no fueran descubiertos aunque por suerte, ya se había encargado de hacer lo necesario para que alguien más velase por ellos. De todas maneras mejor sería que esa persona no tuviera que intervenir. Pensaba esto cuando un ruido en la parte de atrás de la vivienda le alarmó, sonaba como si alguien intentase forzar la cerradura.

\- ¡Me han encontrado al fin! - Pensó con horror - debo salir de aquí!

 

El sacerdote se dirigió hacia la salida principal para eludir a sus asaltantes, abrió en silencio y se deslizó por la puerta adentrándose en la penumbra nocturna. Sintió una presencia cernirse detrás de él pero era ya demasiado tarde. Antes de poder reaccionar ya le habían golpeado en la cabeza. Dejándole inconsciente.

\- Ya está,- sentenció uno de aquellos tipos que había aguardado su salida por la puerta principal -¡Te veremos en el infierno cura!- añadió mientras le remataba con otro golpe mortal en el cuello. -

 

A la mañana siguiente el cadáver del padre James fue encontrado por un vecino que alertó inmediatamente a la policía. Marsha y John vieron atónitos y asustados la noticia por televisión. Roy al enterarse quedó traumatizado. Sus padres tuvieron que estar junto a él hasta que pudo superarlo mínimamente.

-¿Lo ves John?,- le dijo la ahora aterrada Marsha. - ¿Te convences ahora de que el padre tenía razón?...  
\- ¡Ha sido horrible, pero estoy convencido de que no tiene nada que ver! Deben de haber sido ladrones que no respetan a nadie.- Decía esto pero comenzaba a dudar, tenía la llave de aquella taquilla aun en su poder y decidió ir a averiguar lo que contenía sin decirle nada a Marsha. – SI, eso debe de ser…una condena casualidad.

 

Los sectarios por su parte se felicitaron de la muerte de su enemigo, ya nadie les impediría atacar a la familia, pero el revuelo que se había originado les llevó a mantenerse quietos durante una temporada. Ahora que pensaban que el niño se había marchado de la ciudad decidieron reemprender la búsqueda con más calma pasado un tiempo.

 

Por supuesto que John cumplió la promesa hecha a su hijo y el pequeño Roy pudo disfrutar de aquel parque de la Disney en Florida. De ese modo al menos el mal trago se le hizo más llevadero. Y aunque la familia tuvo que adelantar el final de sus vacaciones para asistir al funeral del padre James, pasado el mismo John se dirigió hacia aquella terminal de autobuses donde se ubicaba la taquilla. Tras asegurarse de que nadie le seguía abrió ésta encontrando un pequeño maletín de cuero negro. Corrió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa, aprovechando que Roy ya estaba en la escuela y de que él tenía el día libre abrió aquel maletín, por suerte Marsha tampoco estaba, había salido a comprar. John encontró una nota y una cinta de vídeo. Leyó lo que ponía en aquel pedazo de papel desplegándolo con rapidez. 

 

"Esta información es confidencial y sólo puede ser conocida por aquellos que se han consagrado en la lucha contra el mal. Si alguna vez llega a otras manos rogamos que no se haga público para no alertar a nuestros enemigos de que estamos al corriente de su existencia. Por favor, si ve esta cinta y no sabe a quién acudir entréguela al padre James o al director de salubridad de la costa oeste use la palabra clave, guardianes en la prensa y ellos le contactarán".

 

John puso la cinta en el vídeo y le dio al “play” con expectación. La imagen aparecía borrosa y con interferencias, se fue aclarando a la par que comenzaba a escucharse voces. En la pantalla aparecieron varios individuos encapuchados sacrificando animales sobre una especie de altar, musitaban unas inteligibles letanías de cánticos hasta que uno de ellos elevado sobre el resto en un pedestal se dirigió a sus acólitos.

\- Hermanos, la llegada del elegido está cerca, el gran demonio Armagedón nos visitará oculto en el inocente cuerpo de un bebé que deberemos criar y adiestrar para nuestros propósitos.  
\- ¡Estamos dispuestos!- corearon todos aquellos enfervorecidos individuos. -  
\- Pero, ¿que es esto?- se preguntó John espantado y atónito. - No puede ser posible.

 

Pero la fecha de grabación que sobre impresionaban los rodillos de la cinta no dejaba lugar a dudas, coincidía un día antes del que adoptaran a Roy. Entonces vio algo aún más increíble, un encapuchado de negros ropajes levitaba sobre el suelo. No parecía ningún truco, acariciaba una bola de cristal que refulgía con un tono sanguinolento. Se dirigió a la multitud allí congregada que había enmudecido con un profundo respeto y expectación.

\- Hermanos- habló éste con una voz opaca y fría. - La hora ha llegado, debéis estar dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio porque el premio será mucho. El enviado llega hoy a este mundo. Será criado como uno de nosotros y educado en nuestros ideales y llegado su momento someterá a toda la Tierra. Nada ni nadie deberán interponerse en esta misión, ¡matad a todo aquel que ose interrumpirnos u oponerse a nosotros!  
-¡Si maestro!- gritaron todos a la vez. -  
\- Nuestro gran Señor del Caos sabrá agradeceros vuestra colaboración.- Afirmó complacido aquel encapuchado para arengar. - ¡Brindémosle un sacrificio!

 

Se escucharon unos gritos de mujer, dos encapuchados vestidos de blanco traían a una pobre desgraciada de rubio pelo a rastras. Sin dejarla moverse la sujetaron entre cuatro y la elevaron al altar, otro de los hermanos levantó sobre ella un largo cuchillo dispuesto a hundírselo en el cuerpo, entonces la cinta terminó. John estaba helado, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Eso que había visto no parecía ser un truco ni una actuación, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que no, y que aquel pobre sacerdote le había dicho la verdad. Ahora tendría que ser él quien protegiera a su familia. Pero, ¿a dónde podrían ir? Estaba agobiándose por momentos tratando de pensar una solución cuando descubrió otro papel oculto en el fondo del maletín. Lo sacó y desplegó con avidez leyendo.

"Si has tenido acceso a este documento es señal de que la situación se ha tornado grave y de que yo ya no estoy vivo para ayudarte, recurre pues a esta dirección, se trata de la única persona que puede intervenir para protegeros" .Firmado James Monroe. Sacerdote siervo de Dios.

 

John leyó la dirección y decidió ponerse en marcha, por fortuna la casa de ese individuo no quedaba lejos de allí. Coincidía con una tienda de ocultismo situada en el anexo de una calle poco frecuentada. Con una obvia precaución por la posible presencia de ladrones o pandilleros, John se llegó hasta la puerta y tocó una campanilla que titiló durante un breve instante. Una joven mujer de pelo trigueño y unos penetrantes ojos verdes le abrió la puerta. Era alta y vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa informalmente anudada a la cintura.

\- Perdóneme- le dijo John - esperaba ver al dueño.  
\- Yo soy la dueña- le respondió amablemente aquella chica con una sonrisa para presentarse. - Me llamo Kelly Madison ¿que desea?  
\- He venido por esto,- le enseñó la nota que le había dirigido hasta allí y el relajado semblante de la chica dio paso a otro más concentrado. -  
\- Sígame. Deprisa. - Le indicó lacónicamente abriendo la puerta. -

 

John la acompañó al interior, recorría aquella estancia con prevención, multitud de objetos diversos se hacinaban sobre unas oxidadas estanterías. Cada cual más extraño que el anterior, la chica pasó entre ellos sin dedicarles atención rumbo hacia un estrecho pasillo que se iluminaba malamente por el resplandor de una desgastada bombilla. John se sacudió el polvo y el yeso que le caía de las aquellas paredes desencaladas mientras se esforzaba por mantener el rápido paso de la joven.

\- Es por aquí- le indicó Kelly que avanzaba rauda, esquivando sin dificultad la multitud de cachivaches desparramados por aquel sucio y tenebroso suelo. – Vaya con cuidado.

 

Llegó ante una trampilla que parecía dar a un lóbrego sótano, John temía lo angustioso que podría ser aquel nuevo recoveco. Pero, por esa vez sus temores fueron totalmente infundados. Nada más abrir esta compuerta vio una escalera de madera que descendía en espiral, bastante mejor conservada que todo lo demás. La chica descendió por ella y él la siguió. Según bajaba podía ver altas estanterías abarrotadas de toda clase de libros, pero en un excelente estado de conservación. Una habitación esmeradamente decorada con todo tipo de tapices y valiosos objetos, en su mayor parte de naturaleza esotérica, le recibió al terminar su descenso.

\- Aquí estaremos más tranquilos- le explicó esa chica que le invitó a sentarse en lo que parecía un confortable sillón de oreja enfundado en cuero preguntándole con visible interés. - Dígame, ¿qué es lo que sabe usted exactamente?  
\- He conocido a un sacerdote que me puso al tanto de esto, me contó que unos fanáticos sectarios buscaban a mi hijo para convertirle en un demonio o algo así. No le creí hasta que le asesinaron y recogí esto de una taquilla que él me indicó,- enseñó a la chica el maletín que había traído consigo y le inquirió con ansiosa curiosidad - ¿Qué puede usted decirme de todo esto?  
\- Hay fuerzas en el universo que las personas normales como usted difícilmente pueden comprender.- Repuso serenamente Kelly acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas en otro sillón similar que se enfrentaba con el que ocupaba John para agregar. - Pero existen y pugnan por dominar éste y otros mundos. Nos enfrentamos a fuerzas infernales que desean arrasar la Tierra y su hijo es el vehículo que han concebido para ello.  
\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? El padre James me contó que ellos ya estaban tras nuestra pista y que nos habían encontrado, dijo que nos mudásemos, pero, ¿a dónde podríamos ir? - Le preguntaba John visiblemente desasosegado. -  
\- Tranquilícese- le pidió sosegadamente Kelly que añadió. - Por el momento quédense en su casa Yo he seguido a esos tipos de la secta y tengo informadores que me han dicho que han dado su búsqueda por interrumpida. Al menos hasta que el revuelo causado por el asesinato del cura se calme. No les buscarán aquí, al ir a su casa y ver que no había nadie, creyeron que se habrían escapado a toda prisa. Me encargué de quitarle sus nombres a los buzones y reponerlos cuando ustedes llegaron. Ahora les buscarán en cualquier parte menos en su propio domicilio, al menos durante un tiempo.  
\- Si, ¿pero durante cuanto tiempo?,- inquirió John muy preocupado por esa precaria seguridad. -  
\- Eso no puedo saberlo- repuso su interlocutora que no obstante intentó calmarle en tanto le indicaba. - Pero por ahora pueden estar tranquilos, de todas formas debe traerme a su hijo. Yo haré que su mente se bloqueé para que no le queden rastros de la presencia de ese demonio.  
-¿Me está usted diciendo que mi hijo es un demonio? - Inquirió John negándose a creer tal posibilidad. -  
\- Su hijo lleva en su interior el espíritu de un demonio muy poderoso, pero éste no podrá actuar hasta que el niño alcance cuando menos la pubertad. Yo puedo bloquearle para que no se manifieste jamás. Con un conjuro de protección que tendría que ser anulado mediante sortilegios muy potentes. De lo contrario les sería fácil apropiarse de su alma.  
-¡Haré lo que sea!- aceptó John muy asustado de aquellas palabras aunque poniendo como condición. - Pero el niño no debe ser consciente de eso.  
\- No tema, yo puedo borrar todos los recuerdos que tenga de esta vida, pero sólo bloquear las instrucciones que lleva programadas. Él no recordará nada de lo que le haga. Si hace falta, ni siquiera me recordará a mí.  
\- Muy bien, lo haremos así, ¿cuándo debo traerlo? - Quiso saber John expectante. -  
\- Por el momento no se preocupe, aun no corre prisa. Contactaré con usted a su debido tiempo. Ahora debe usted marcharse y no se preocupe por nada, yo vigilaré.

 

Su interlocutor se dejó tranquilizar, era lo que más necesitaba. Kelly le acompañó amablemente a la salida cruzando nuevamente aquel tortuoso pasillo hasta dejarle fuera del local. Él se volvió a su coche y se alejó lo antes que pudo de allí. Una vez se hubo marchado John, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Emitiendo un aura rojiza que envolvió su cuerpo, transformó su vestuario en un corto bañador ajustado de color negro, una capa roja y unas altas botas del mismo color. Su pelo se tornó rubio rojizo y sus ojos resplandecieron de un color sangre. Dos tridentes se cruzaban sobre un par de hombreras que sujetaban la capa.

\- Ahora es mi turno- se dijo sin dejar de sonreír esbozando dos delgados y puntiagudos colmillos. -Yo Mireya, diablesa del cuarto círculo, haciéndome pasar por dueña de este sitio, cumpliré la misión que tengo asignada y me encargaré de todo- sentenciando con estas últimas palabras se desvaneció de allí. -

 

Ajeno a eso John llegó a casa y se encontró a Marsha preparando la cena, la saludó efusivamente, sin rastro de aquella preocupación que arrastraba desde la muerte del sacerdote. Roy estaba también en la cocina y también le dedicó un afectuoso saludo.

-¿Cómo estás campeón?- le dijo su padre quién quiso saber - ¿Qué tal las clases?  
\- No han ido mal- respondió Roy sonriente al declarar - hoy tocaba educación física.  
\- Ya sabes que debes esforzarte también en las demás asignaturas- le recordó John. -  
\- Si papá- repuso el niño acercándose a Marsha que estaba acabando de freír unas empanadillas. -  
\- Están muy calientes aun- le advirtió ella que sabía de sobra las intenciones del niño -.  
-¡Au!- se quejó Roy soltando una de ellas. -  
\- Está visto que nunca me has de hacer caso,- sonrió su madre de forma condescendiente y añadiendo divertida - te está bien empleado.  
\- Es que tengo hambre- se quejó el crío. -  
\- ¡Ay! , hambre, hambre- repitió Marsha cansina pero jovialmente al sentenciar. - ¡Tienes un agujero en el estómago! Me gustará saber cómo puedes comer tanto, hijo.  
-¡Déjale que coma, mujer!- intervino John de forma jocosa. - Está en la edad, así crecerá fuerte   
\- Anda Roy ve a poner la mesa en el comedor.- Le pidió su madre. -

 

El chaval se apresuró a obedecer llevándose los cubiertos en tanto que Marsha, que había notado que John deseaba hablarle sobre aquel tema que les inquietaba, se había deshecho así del chico.

-¿Que ha pasado? - Inquirió ella. -

John le contó lo que había ocurrido y Marsha pareció tranquilizarse. Sólo hizo una pregunta más.

-¿Esa mujer es de fiar?  
\- El padre James me envió a ella, estoy seguro de que podemos contar con su ayuda,- afirmó John convenciendo así a su esposa. -

 

Roy reclamaba la cena desde el salón y Marsha se dispuso a llevarla. Los tres cenaron en paz y armonía y esa tranquilidad se prolongó durante años. En ese tiempo, Kelly o Mireya, como en verdad se llamaba, no volvió a dar señales de vida pero debió de arreglárselas para que los sectarios tampoco lo hicieran. Roy fue creciendo más y más y llegó a la pubertad, convirtiéndose en un alto y apuesto muchacho con bastante éxito con las chicas. Sus estudios no iban mal, pese a que Marsha, que ya había olvidado aquel inquietante asunto, como si hubiera sido un mal sueño, pensase que podía dar mucho más de sí. El muchacho demostraba una fuerza y una capacidad atlética poco común que le hacía descollar en todos los deportes, sobre todo en el baloncesto, y eso entusiasmaba a su padre. Durante este tiempo le dieron a conocer que había sido adoptado. Fue a causa de unas pruebas médicas de RH para el equipo de baloncesto, el grupo del chico era totalmente distinto al de cualquiera de sus padres. Cuando él se enteró enseguida les preguntó. No era tan tonto como para darse cuenta de que eso no era normal. De modo que tanto Marsha como John le pidieron que se sentase en el sofá del salón y le contaron como le había adoptado. A lo que afortunadamente él no reaccionó demasiado mal. 

-Para nosotros eres nuestro hijo. Y te considero una parte de mí. No importa si te traje al mundo o no.- Le dijo Marsha con los ojos llorosos de emoción.- No quiero que pienses que no te amamos y que no eres nuestro de verdad…  
-Mamá, no sufras por eso. De veras. A mí no me importa. Vosotros sois mis padres.- Afirmó el muchacho qué de forma inevitable quiso saber.- ¿Y mis otros padres? Ya sabéis, los otros…  
-Tus padres biológicos.- Terció John.- No, no lo sabemos. Cuando te recogimos no nos dieron esa información. Es algo confidencial.  
-Quizás algún día lo sepa.- Suspiró el muchacho que agregó para alivio y alegría de sus interlocutores.- Pero no es algo importante. Mis padres de verdad sois vosotros.

 

Su madre se abrazó a él llena de alegría y llorando de emoción. Roy la estrechó entre sus brazos derramando algunas lágrimas también.

-Hijo. Comprendemos perfectamente lo que puedas sentir. Tanto tu madre como yo fuimos huérfanos desde muy jóvenes. De hecho yo mismo no llegué a conocer a mi padre.- Le contó John.-  
-Sí, me lo contaste de pequeño. Murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- Recordaba el chico.-   
-Algún día te enseñaré algo que guardo de él. No sé dónde lo habré metido.- Sonrió su interlocutor.- Bueno, eso puede esperar…

 

Roy asintió. Tenía curiosidad por conocer algo más de sus abuelos, aunque ahora supiera que eran adoptivos. Todos fallecieron antes de que él naciera. Lo que era realmente triste. Le habría gustado mucho poder haber hablado con ellos. Así lo expresó cuando dijo.

-Lo lamento. Seguro que fueron maravillosos.   
-Lo fueron, cariño. Mis padres me quisieron muchísimo y yo a ellos.- Le respondió Marsha.-  
-Y mi madre fue una mujer maravillosa que me sacó adelante. Yo solamente tenía un año cuando mi padre murió. Ella se volvió a casar pero eso no salió bien.- Recordaba John.- Acabó por divorciarse cuando yo tenía quince años. Y realmente mi padrastro Hugh, fue para mí como un padre. Aunque también falleció un par de años antes de que tú llegases. Y me dio su apellido. Malden. Por eso te digo que no se es hijo solamente de la persona que te concibe, sino sobre todo de la que te cría.  
-Sí, lo sé papá, mamá. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ser vuestro hijo.- Declaró el muchacho.-

Sus padres sonrieron, también lo estaban de su chico y le adoraban. Aunque incluso más que ellos lo hacían las chicas con las que se prodigaba en salir. No obstante éstas le querían de otra manera. Y así, una de esas noches con ya dieciséis años, paseaba de la mano con una compañera del instituto.

\- Has estado estupendo en el partido de hoy- le halagaba la chica mirándole con ojos arrobados. -  
\- Bueno, hice lo que pude- sonrió Roy. -  
\- Pues a ver como te portas esta noche- le susurró melosamente ella. - Espero que te queden fuerzas.  
\- Es que hoy había prometido estar en casa a las once, Cinthia - se disculpó él lamentándolo de veras. -  
\- Sólo son las diez y media, tenemos tiempo.- Le respondió ella haciéndole carantoñas. -  
\- Pero aquí,- objetó el muchacho que desde luego, no tenía intención de pasar a cosas mayores en medio de un parque. –No me parece el lugar más apropiado.  
\- ¡Que vergonzoso eres chico! - le recriminó aquella muchacha de forma melosa. - Nadie nos va a ver aquí ¿Llevas condones?   
\- No, no contaba con hacerlo esta noche- se disculpó él torpemente. -  
\- ¡Menos mal que yo voy preparada!- rio la chica sacando tres tipos de ellos diferentes según le proponía. -Elige, de colores, extra suave o comestible.  
-¿Comestible? ¿Para qué quiero yo que sea comestible?- inquirió Roy extrañado. -  
-¿Quién te dice que vaya a ser para ti?- Se sonrió pícaramente ella.- 

Y la muchacha sacó la lengua mientras empujaba a Roy hacia el suelo, éste se dejó hacer y al cabo de unos minutos completaron la tarea entregados el uno al otro.

\- No lo haces nada mal.- Admitió ella limpiándose la comisura de los labios según valoraba - ha sido excitante pero aun te falta un poco de rodaje.

 

Su pareja asintió completamente embargado por el placer y agotado a la vez, ¡caray con Cinthia! de cara a los demás se las daba de mosquita muerta y chica recatada. Pero con los chicos que le gustaban era bien distinta. Y es que Roy había crecido bastante desde luego, ya superaba los seis pies de estatura con holgura. Al tiempo que su cuerpo se fortalecía cada vez más por el entrenamiento y su rostro adquiría rasgos muy atractivos y varoniles. Y esa chica tampoco se quedaba atrás. Morena, guapa y esbelta, desde luego que no estaba nada mal. Y encima era inteligente. Hasta su madre vería con buenos ojos que saliera con una chica así. Pensando en eso miró la hora. Eran las once menos diez cuando se vistieron dando por concluido el paseo. Roy acompañó a la muchacha a su casa y él se volvió paseando a la suya. Había tenido citas similares pero pocas chicas eran tan lanzadas, de todas formas él era más formal que todo eso, pero aun no tenía novia seria. ¡Que diablos!, era joven para eso, pero a su madre le gustaría sin duda. Seguro que lo preferiría más que verle ir cada semana con una chica distinta. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, Roy no sintió que le observaban desde el aire dos refulgentes ojos rojizos.

\- Ha llegado el momento- se dijo Mireya que era la que le vigilaba atentamente. -

 

Roy llegó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta despacio, pero esa precaución no le sirvió de mucho, ya eran las once y veinte y Marsha le esperaba en la entrada.

\- Lo siento mamá, sé que me he retrasado pero tenía que llevar a Cinthia a su casa - arguyó en su defensa. -  
\- Quedaste en venir a las once, Roy- le recriminó su madre con ligera contrariedad -.  
\- Pero es que el tiempo se me va volando cuando estoy con las chicas, mamá. Y solo han sido veinte minutos.- Se disculpó él con una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras. -  
\- Vamos a dejarlo estar,- suspiró su madre resignada para preguntarle - ¿Has cenado ya?  
\- No, ¿queda algo? - Inquirió él con avidez afirmando como siempre - me muero de hambre.  
\- En la cocina tienes los restos de la cena, los metí en el horno. No te acuestes muy tarde ¿eh?,- le advirtió Marsha que se fue a la cama tras hacerle bajar la cabeza y darle un beso en la frente. -

 

Roy se fue para la cocina y se calentó la cena en el microondas. Pronto dio buena cuenta de ésta y se fue a dormir, estaba cansado, lo que se dice agotado por el día que había tenido. Aquella noche sufrió alguna que otra difusa pesadilla, fuego y destrucción de lugares indeterminados, amaneció con la cabeza algo embotada. Se dio una ducha y se dispuso a salir rumbo a clase. Iba a marcharse tras dar los buenos días a sus padres cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Yo abro- se ofreció el muchacho con los libros bajo el brazo. -

 

Y desde luego abrir la puerta le brindó una estupenda visión para empezar el día, la de una mujer de largo pelo trigueño y bellos ojos verdes, rondaría la treintena de años e iba vestida con una ajustada falda beige y una blusa azul. Con largas piernas terminadas en zapatos de fino tacón de aguja negros y un pequeño bolso a juego con los mismos. Roy se permitió recorrerla con la mirada de forma algo descarada. Hasta que la mujer le devolvió una mirada serena tomando la palabra.

-¿Está el señor John Malden?...- preguntó sacando una tarjeta del bolso. -  
\- Kelly Madison, anticuaria esotérica- leyó Roy atónito para contestar. - Pues sí, es mi padre y está en casa, pero no creo que desee comprar nada.  
\- Te aseguro que espera mi visita, ¿podrías llamarle, por favor? - Le pidió con una sonrisa bastante amable. -

 

Roy, para el que una sonrisa de una bella fémina era uno de los más poderosos incentivos, fue de inmediato a llamar a su padre. John llegó hasta la puerta quedándose sorprendido de ver a aquella chica después de tanto tiempo. Recordó que ella le había dicho que volvería a contactar con él llegado el momento. Por supuesto, evitó decir nada en presencia del chico al que amonestó suavemente para evitar el tenso momento que se había producido.

-¿No has invitado a la señorita a pasar?  
\- Perdón, pase, - se apresuró a decir Roy realmente fastidiado por aquel desliz imperdonable, sobre todo con una chica tan guapa. -  
-¡A buenas horas!- rio John dirigiéndose a su azorado hijo y dándole un capón para sonrisa de esa extraña que les observaba a ambos con patente interés - ¡Anda cabeza hueca!, vete al instituto que vas a llegar tarde…

 

Roy tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de la visita de esta bella mujer, pero su padre tenía razón y salió a escape de allí, además hoy le tocaba quedar con Alice que tampoco estaba nada mal. John entre tanto, hizo pasar a Kelly al salón y sentarse, Marsha acudió también.

-¿Quién nos visita, John? - Preguntó con interés -.

 

La recién llegada se presentó y entre ella y John informaron a Marsha de lo que ocurría. Ésta volvió a asustarse como hacía años, pero la tranquilizaron.

\- Kelly está aquí para asegurarse de que eso no ocurra.- Le explicó John. -  
\- En cuanto Roy vuelva de clase- intervino la aludida para indicarle. - Llévelo a mi tienda.

 

Cuando el chico regresó su padre le dijo que tenía un regalo sorpresa para su madre en la tienda de aquella mujer pero que necesitaba su ayuda para llevárselo. Roy estaba dándole volumen al "A Kind of Magic" y cantando a pleno pulmón la letra.

 

Es cosa de magia 

(Es cosa de magia   
es cosa de magia   
cosa de magia) 

Un sueño,   
un alma, un premio,   
una meta, una mirada dorada   
podría ser   
cosa de magia   
una mirada dorada,   
es cosa de magia. 

Un rayo de luz   
que te muestra el camino   
ningún hombre mortal   
puede ganar éste día,   
es cosa de magia. 

La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
está desafiando   
de las puertas del tiempo   
es cosa de magia. 

La espera parece eterna aquí   
el día empezará con cordura   
Es cosa de magia (es esto cosa de magia)   
Solo puede quedar uno   
esta rabia que duró mil años   
pronto desaparecerá. 

Esta llama   
que arde  
dentro de mí   
estoy oyendo secretas armonías.   
(Es cosa de magia)   
La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
está desafiando   
las puertas del tiempo. 

(Es cosa de magia,   
es cosa de magia) 

Esta rabia   
que duró   
mil años   
pronto se, pronto se   
Pronto se irán   
Esto es cosa de magia   
Sólo puede haber uno   
Esta rabia   
que duró mil años   
pronto se irá (se irá)   
(Magia)   
es cosa de magia   
es cosa de magia   
magia, magia,   
magia, magia   
es magia   
es cosa de magia)

 

Y su resignado padre tuvo que repetírselo otra vez. Cuando escuchaba música y particularmente la de ese grupo, no había quien le hiciera volver a la realidad. Pero finalmente su hijo se levantó del sofá en el que estaba aplastado, se puso las zapatillas y la acompañó al garaje. Subieron al coche y se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¿Qué le has comprado a mamá?,- preguntó Roy sin poder evitar la curiosidad -  
\- Lo sabrás al llegar, quiero ver tu cara - sonrió John que realmente no sabía que inventarse. -

 

Y es que la excusa para que le acompañase fue precisamente esa. Un regalo sorpresa para Marsha por su próximo aniversario de bodas. De modo que sin más preguntas por parte del muchacho llegaron al fin, Kelly les esperaba impaciente. El chico la saludó muy alegre de verla. Pero la mujer le ignoró, dirigiéndose a su padre.

\- Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo, pasen- abrió la puerta y les guió por aquella destartalada estancia que seguía igual que John la recordaba. -  
-¡El negocio no parece que marche mucho! - bromeó el muchacho en tono algo jocoso. -

 

Nadie le hizo mucho caso. La mujer le abrió la trampilla y ambos la siguieron. Roy se sorprendió del cambio tan radical de la decoración. Kelly una vez que bajaron, tomó la palabra.

\- Roy, siéntate en ese sillón.- Le ordenó secamente. -  
\- Papá, ¿le has comprado a mamá un sillón?- rio alegando entre sorprendido y divertido - ¡pero si ya tenemos dos!  
\- Siéntate hijo, por favor- le pidió su padre y el muchacho obedeció algo sorprendido. -  
\- Ahora, mírame a los ojos- le indicó Kelly. -  
\- Con mucho gusto - sonrió Roy que, aunque sorprendido, no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo, al contrario. -

 

Clavó su mirada en los verdes ojos de ella que tras unos instantes le parecieron cambiar a un tono rojizo, no podía apartar la mirada, noto un aturdimiento que le invadía, una soñolencia que unida a la comodidad del salón amenazaba con hacerle dormir. Era no obstante una sensación agradable.

\- Ahora te pesan los ojos y tienes sueño, vamos duérmete - le ordenó Kelly con voz profunda y suave al tiempo. -

 

El muchacho no tardó en obedecer y se quedó dormido. Ella le puso en trance sin dificultad, pronunciando palabras pertenecientes a un lenguaje tosco, gutural y desconocido para él. El cuerpo de Roy se vio envuelto entonces en un resplandor azul que éste fue absorbiendo.

-¿Ya está?,- le preguntó tímidamente John. -  
\- Esto bastará para sellar al demonio de su interior- le contestó Kelly agregando. - Le he hecho también un conjuro de protección y olvido. Solo algo muy poderoso sería capaz de romperlo. Esperemos que no se dé el caso nunca. Ahora le despertaré y no tendrá conciencia de lo que ha sucedido, usted sígale la corriente y luego llévense algo de la tienda, lo que quiera – Le comentó la muchacha a John y al instante chasqueó los dedos y Roy abrió los ojos. -  
\- Pues este sillón es cómodo- comentó el chaval como si nada hubiera pasado. -  
\- Pues ya lo sabes- terció John que le indicó - así que levántate de él.  
-¿Tengo que llevarlo arriba?- protestó el muchacho a desgana pensando que sería imposible subirlo por esa estrecha escalera. -  
\- No es el sillón, se trata de esta lámpara,- le corrigió su padre señalando a una delicada y bella lampara de pie -  
-¡Menos mal, que susto! - Rio Roy que en esta ocasión si consiguió arrancar las sonrisas de Kelly y de su padre, mucho más distendidos tras haber cumplido con su tarea -.  
\- Eres algo perezoso- le pinchó Kelly divertida. -

 

Roy se sonrió aunque no dijo nada, apenas era capaz de mirar a los ojos a esa mujer tan excitante ni tan siquiera de poder recrearse en ella con la vista y menos en presencia de su padre.

\- Bueno, voy a acercar el coche, vete llevando la lámpara hijo,- le pidió su padre que desapareció por las escaleras. -

Y el chico decidió lanzarse, era su oportunidad ahora estaba a solas con aquella guapa mujer pasó a tutearla sin reparos.

-¿Haces algo el viernes por la noche?,- le preguntó a bote pronto. -  
\- Tengo trabajo- repuso Kelly sin dejar de sonreír. -  
-¿Y el sábado?- insistió él deseoso de tener más suerte. -  
-¿No te rindes nunca, verdad? - Rio Kelly moviendo la cabeza para pararle en seco con un tono casi maternal. - Déjalo muchacho, no soy tu tipo.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sonrió él adoptando un tono que trataba de ser al tiempo tentador y desafiante.-

Sin embargo su interlocutora distaba mucho de parecer impresionada y replicó casi con tintes admonitorios, aunque matizados por un tono divertido.

\- Lo mismo que sé que cuando Cinthia se entere de que quieres quedar mañana con Alice se enfadará. Eso no es muy caballeroso que digamos…  
-¡Eh! ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?- Se sorprendió su contertulio.- Si ni siquiera le he dicho nada a Alice todavía…

Y Kelly se limitó a sonreír y repuso, con una voz realmente musical que dejó prendado al chico. Cantó.

-Es cosa de magia…  
Esta llama   
que arde  
dentro de mí   
estoy oyendo secretas armonías.   
(Es cosa de magia)   
La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
está desafiando   
las puertas del tiempo.   
-Desde luego te pega esa canción.- Remachó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa que terminó por desarmar a su asombrado contertulio.- Aunque no creo que tus amigas lo comprendan. De hecho ni tú mismo llegas a entender lo que significa. No aún…  
-Pero… ¡Cómo sabes que!...- Pudo apenas balbucir.-

Y es que había planeado ponerle esa canción a Alice cuando quedaran a modo de preludio para llegar a cosas más serias. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido Kelly? Estaba realmente impactado y asombrado con esa mujer. Además de guapa e imponente era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos con dedicarle una mirada…

-Dime una cosa. ¿Eres bruja o algo así?- Pudo preguntar a su anfitriona sin salir de su estupor.-  
\- Algo así.- Concedió vagamente ella sin dejar de sonreír.- Anda, apresúrate. Tu padre te espera, toma la lámpara y súbetela. - Añadió serenamente. - 

 

Resignado ante su evidente fracaso, algo a lo que desde luego no estaba habituado con las chicas, Roy levantó la lampara con bastante facilidad aunque era de plomo macizo y pesaba muchísimo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, estaba a medio camino cuando Kelly añadió.

\- Aunque puede que me pase por tu casa un día de estos de la semana que viene, pero no te lo aseguro. Si quieres tomar algo por la tarde.- Recalcó de forma prometedora - no tengo inconveniente.  
\- ¡Claro! - asintió entusiásticamente él haciendo peligrar su estabilidad al girarse de improviso haciendo equilibrios con la lámpara a cuestas. - Cuando quieras.

 

La anticuaria le siguió. John aguardaba algo impaciente ya.

-Vamos Roy, no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Sí, lo siento papá.- Fue capaz de musitar.-  
-Muchas gracias señorita Madison.- Declaró entonces su padre para despedirse de esa señorita.-  
-A usted.- Repuso ésta.- Que la disfruten…- Remachó en tanto el chico salía con la lámpara.-

 

Y en la puerta del comercio Kelly esbozó una leve sonrisa despidiéndose de ambos. Por fin entre Roy y su padre metieron la lámpara en el maletero volviendo a casa. Marsha fingió llevarse una sorpresa, en realidad sabía que le iban a traer algo pero no el qué y pudo asombrarse de verdad. Kelly, por su parte, les había seguido en otro coche. Estaba preocupada y su sexto sentido no la engañaba. Efectivamente otro vehículo seguía al de John y Roy.

\- Les han encontrado al fin- pensó ella aunque sintiéndose más aliviada - menos mal que mi trabajo principal está hecho.- Sin embargo en ese momento, se quedó bloqueada al sentir otra energía, de naturaleza maligna - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Han enviado a un demonio!

 

Ella aparcó a distancia esperando la caída de la noche, llegada la misma pudo moverse con mayor libertad. Los siniestros enviados de la secta habían puesto cerco a la casa. Eran dos humanos más aquella presencia que Kelly, convertida ya en diablesa, había identificado como un demonio del tercer círculo. Por fortuna ella era más poderosa. Los sectarios se movían sigilosamente buscando la ocasión de entrar. Mireya les puso fuera de combate con facilidad, no quiso matarlos por no dejar allí sus cadáveres. Buscó al demonio, pero éste había desaparecido.

-Maldita sea- Siseó con frustración.- Espero que no me viese…

 

Entre tanto en la casa. Roy había salido como siempre a quedar con una de sus citas, llegaría tarde. Marsha leía un libro a la luz de su nueva lámpara, la puerta de la terraza se movía, era abierta desde el exterior sin que ella se percatase. John estaba en el comedor, desde allí escuchó el grito de su esposa. Corrió a la habitación y descubrió horrorizado a un individuo de fulgurantes ojos rojos que trataba de atacarla, él trató de hacerle frente pero fue rechazado de un manotazo. Entonces, más rápido de lo que pudo seguir, otra figura entró por la ventana, era una mujer, sus ojos brillaban del mismo tono rubí que los de su agresor.

 

-¡Oh no, son dos! Dios mío. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Se preguntaba él, en voz alta, visiblemente aterrado. -

 

Por fortuna no tuvo que preocuparse de eso porque la mujer atacó a aquel ser con un rayo de energía que brotó de su mano. El demonio, sorprendido, aulló de dolor siendo atravesado, la diablesa se interpuso entre Marsha y el agonizante diablo y empujó a John telequinéticamente alejándole de allí. Entonces el demonio estalló. Pasado el estruendo ayudó a Marsha a incorporarse.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- le preguntó ésta, bastante asustada por su apariencia. -

 

John se rehízo y levantándose retornó corriendo a la habitación, en ese mismo momento la intrusa se explicaba con voz serena.

\- Me llamo Mireya y soy una diablesa. Estoy aquí para protegerles, no me teman.  
\- No lo comprendo- pudo decir John desconcertado. - Si eres uno de ellos ¿por qué nos ayudas?...  
\- Por un pacto- repuso ésta explicándole. - Me invocó el padre James hace ahora ocho años.  
\- ¡No puedo creer que un sacerdote hiciera tal cosa! - Se horrorizó Marsha. – Pactar con un demonio.  
\- Estamos del mismo bando. – Replicó Mireya tratando de adoptar un tono más suave y tranquilizador para la humana. -  
-¿Y luchas contra tus compañeros sólo por eso?,- le inquirió John incrédulo. –

Su interlocutora decidió tomarse unos segundos para responder, aunque cuando lo hizo no fue parca en palabras.

\- Así es. Aparte de mi deber de obedecer a quien me invoque con la fórmula adecuada tengo mis razones. Verán, sus enemigos son realmente poderosos y terribles. Y no les desean nada bueno. De hecho, el destino que esa facción infernal tiene previsto para la Tierra no es compartido por muchos de mis camaradas. Nosotros hemos venido a este mundo desde hace miles de años y nos hemos relacionado con sus habitantes. Os hemos tentado e incluso hemos tenido tratos carnales con los de vuestra especie. Pero no todos deseamos vuestra destrucción.- Les desveló. -  
\- ¡Pero los demonios sois malvados!- rebatió Marsha con la voz entrecortada. - Eso dicen los evangelios.  
\- Los demonios en su mayoría hacemos lo que nos conviene.- Respondió la diablesa alegando. -Puede que para vosotros seamos malvados pero en realidad vivimos en otra dimensión, como vosotros lo hacéis aquí. Los demonios de los que hablas pertenecen a las más altas jerarquías del Infierno y ni yo misma les he visto jamás. Nos gobiernan y se comunican con nosotros por clases intermedias. Pero nunca nos han ordenado destruir este mundo. Otros muchos entre los que me cuento no acatamos los designios de ese tipo encapuchado que se dice portavoz de nuestro maestro. Nos oponemos a él y a esa estupidez de la destrucción del planeta. El padre James lo sabía y por eso me invocó. Estoy aquí para protegeros a vosotros y a vuestro hijo.  
\- No le harás nada a Roy, ¿verdad?- susurró Marsha con gesto y voz preocupados. - He leído en la Biblia que las diablesas gustáis de relacionaros con humanos. ¡Y mi hijo es muy guapo!,- añadió y casi sonrió a pesar de la tensión del momento. –Por favor, te pido que no le lastimes.  
\- Las súcubos si, pero yo no pertenezco a ese orden- rebatió Mireya moviendo la cabeza para tranquilizar a su interlocutora asegurándoles a ambos padres mientras respondía a la angustiada Marsha. -No te preocupes, no tocaré a vuestro hijo. Pero reconozco que si es guapo - sonrió a su vez. -  
-¿Conoces a Kelly Madison?- le preguntó John pensando si no trabajaría con ella. - Es una mujer que nos está ayudando también ¿es acaso quién te ha enviado ahora?  
\- Yo soy Kelly Madison,- les reveló Mireya tomando el aspecto de ésta aunque manteniendo su uniforme demoniaco. – Nosotros podemos adoptar apariencia humana si así lo creemos conveniente.  
-¡Como es posible que una hija de las tinieblas, capaz de engañar y matar, luche por el bien! –

Le inquirió Marsha una vez más, utilizando un lenguaje que había oído muchas veces en boca del difunto padre James

\- Sería muy largo de explicar, pero no debes llamarte a error. - Comentó Mireya añadiendo no sin razón. - Vosotros los humanos engañáis y matáis como el peor de los demonios y muchos de los que consideráis como héroes han tenido que acabar con vidas de sus semejantes también o mentirles. Cuando uno lucha a vida o muerte no tiene elección, en especial teniendo en cuenta los poderes contra los que luchamos.  
\- Es cierto, aunque no deja de ser asombroso que hayamos conocido a una diablesa buena. - Convino John que, no obstante estaba picado por la curiosidad y le preguntó su contertulia. - Pero en tu caso. ¿Como te pasaste al bando del bien?

 

Mireya suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, iba a responder cuando intervino Marsha que le pidió amablemente.

\- Por favor, siéntate, incluso con una diablesa debemos respetar las normas de cortesía y más con una que nos ha salvado.- Declaró a renglón seguido para preguntar tímidamente después. -¿Quieres tomar algo, no sé, de lo que toméis vosotros? 

 

Mireya sonrió, sentándose en una de las sillas del desvencijado dormitorio, parecía divertida con aquel comentario, y respondió

\- Cualquier cosa que toméis vosotros estará bien. Por mi parte te agradecería un vaso de leche.

Eso dejó atónitos a ambos esposos y la diablesa, consciente de ello, añadió con desenfado.

\- ¿Qué pensabais que iba a pedir, azufre?

 

Marsha esbozó una media sonrisa de circunstancias, lo cierto es que su interlocutora no iba muy desencaminada. Solo pudo seguir sonriendo en tanto se fue a la cocina a traer un vaso para su peculiar invitada. John entre tanto le comentó a la ahora Kelly con visible inquietud.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo?  
\- Realmente no lo sé. - Contestó sinceramente la interpelada para agregar. - Lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene una gran fuerza en su interior. Si podemos evitar que el mal se apodere de él, podría ser alguien que ayudara a muchas personas en el futuro. Y te aseguro que yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que así sea.  
\- Teniéndote a ti a su lado, estoy convencido de que Roy podrá llegar a ser un buen hombre.- Afirmó John más animado ahora por la garantía de tan poderosa aliada. -  
\- Pero él jamás debe descubrir quién soy. - Les previno Mireya añadiendo -, eso no le haría bien. Tendré que desaparecer de su vida un día u otro. Debemos evitar que se meta en este mundo sobrenatural que es tan peligroso para él.

 

John asintió firmemente convencido de eso. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Kelly o Mireya, o como quisiera llamarse. En ese momento regresó Marsha, traía una bandeja con tres vasos de leche y una tarta de las que ella hacía. Sonriendo ahora con más jovialidad la puso sobre una mesita y comentó.

\- Espero que te guste esto. Es casera.  
\- Gracias- pudo sonreír su invitada empuñando un tenedor a la par de daba un trago a la leche para afirmar. - Os puedo asegurar que en el Infierno no hay cosas como estas. Al menos que estén hechas con tanto cariño.  
\- Es la tarta favorita de Roy, de jengibre y chocolate. - Explicó la mujer sin disimular la satisfacción que producían en ella los cumplidos de una autentica diablesa. –  
\- Bueno, - intervino John retomando el tema principal para recordarle a Mireya. – Ibas a contarnos como te pasaste a nuestro bando. –

 

Ésta asintió en tanto saboreaba la tarta y una vez tragado ese bocado y felicitado a Marsha respondió.

\- Como ya os he dicho es una larga historia, al menos de dos milenios, pero podría resumirse en un momento concreto de mi existencia, en una de las veces que vine a este mundo.

 

Ella recordó como fue convocada haría casi unos dos mil años humanos en el pasado. Con la apariencia de una joven mortal atravesaba tierras de la región llamada Palestina. Concretamente en Jerusalén, la capital de la provincia, entonces romana, de la Judea, tenía una misión muy concreta. Acabar con la vida de un niño en particular.

-Me costó localizarle al principio. Pero luego… no sé explicarlo. Me sentí atraída, era una presencia muy fuerte.- Pudo decir en tanto proseguía con el relato.-

 

Anduvo largo rato por aquellas arenosas calles llenas de tenderetes del mercado en fiestas. Aquí y allá, se elevaban voces llamando a los posibles clientes para que admirasen todo tipo de objetos, adornos, viandas etc. Pero Mireya no se fijaba en nada de eso. Su mente estaba puesta en un único objetivo. Buscar y eliminar. Su presa había sido vista por esta zona y la enviaron para hacer el trabajo, con sus rasgos humanos embozados tras una túnica ya había recorrido gran parte de esa ciudad. Ahora se acercaba al templo, un lugar al que no podía aproximarse demasiado. Pero contaba con que, según sus informes, ese mocoso iría hacía allí. Aunque algo había que no llegaba a entender. ¿Por qué debía encargase ella, una diablesa, de matar a un mero niño mortal? ¿Qué interés podía tener eso para sus superiores? De todos modos, no debía hacerse preguntas, solo obedecer las órdenes. Así que estaba aguardando en un callejón vacío, oculta a las miradas, cuando descubrió al objetivo. Era un crío de aproximadamente doce años, alto para su edad, de pelo castaño y ojos azules que caminaba hacia ella. Vestía una túnica de color marfil. No le cabía duda, su instinto le decía que esa era su presa. Se disponía a atacarle sin más cuando los ojos de ese chiquillo se fijaron en los suyos. Él solo sonrió y saludó para asombro de la diablesa.

\- La paz sea contigo, enviada de la oscuridad.

 

En un primer momento, Mireya se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. No supo que hacer. Algo en su interior le hizo replicar, aplazando por un momento su ataque.

\- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

Y sin dejar de sonreír con un gesto lleno de algo indeterminado entre la dulzura y la picardía infantil, el chico le contestó.

\- ¿Por qué tú, un ser que podría disfrutar de la luz, desea vivir en un oscuro callejón peor que éste?  
-¿Acaso sabes quién soy?- Sonrió ahora Mireya despojándose del velo para mostrar su belleza humana de ojos azules y cabello rubio trigueño. -

Pero su joven contertulio volvió a sorprenderla con su siguiente frase.

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes quién eres? Mireya...

 

La diablesa no supo que replicar. ¿Cómo podía ese crío humano saber quién era? Miró hacia atrás y luego a los lados, para, por último hacerlo hacia delante y entonces, convencida de que nadie más estaba con ellos se aproximó a un escaso metro del niño y respondió.

\- Siento que tengas que morir, eres un pequeño muy listo. Pero no tienes idea de con quién te estás enfrentando. – Y para subrayar su aseveración, adoptó su apariencia real. -  
\- ¿Y el niño se asustó?- .Quiso saber Marsha.-

 

Se tapaba la boca por el horror de pensar en lo que una visión así podría afectar a un niño. Pero para su sorpresa, la diablesa negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad replicando.

\- No, fui yo la que me asusté. De los dos, era yo la que tuvo miedo. Porque era yo la que no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

 

Y así fue, Mireya entonces esperaba que aquel crío huyera aterrado o bien quedase paralizado para poder acabar con él sin más palabrería. Pero se equivocaba, el muchacho no hizo nada de eso, solo adelantó una mano acariciando en una mejilla a la atónita diablesa para afirmar con una media sonrisa.

\- En verdad te digo, que yo saldré con bien de este lugar de tinieblas, ya que mi padre aun no me ha llamado a su lado. Y que tú si lo deseas, también podrás salir.

 

Y la mirada de esos ojos celestes tan profundos se quedó clavada en el interior de la diablesa que no podía reaccionar, apenas si pudo intentar avanzar una de sus manos hacia él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

\- ¡No puedo moverme! - Balbuceó entre atónita y espantada para preguntarle con temor - ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Quién eres?  
\- Mira en tu corazón, pues todos tenemos un alma que sabe lo que es bueno. Tú solo has olvidado el mensaje de que todos somos hermanos.  
-¿Cómo vamos a ser hermanos nosotros? Yo soy una...

Aquel niño no le dejó proseguir con esa sonrisa suya tan llena de afecto y transparencia sentenció.

\- Todos tenemos el mismo Padre, que está en los cielos. Todos, incluidos los hijos que se niegan a sí mismos su amor. En verdad te digo que sois unos hijos pródigos… pues un día retornaréis…

 

Mireya no podía pronunciar palabra. Ahora solo un pensamiento asaltaba su incrédula mente. ¿Quién era ese niño capaz de paralizarla de esa manera y de llegar a hacerla sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado? ¿Por qué notaba aquella calidez dentro de sí, como si hubiera vuelto a un hogar largamente anhelado? Pero aun fue mayor su asombro cuando aquel muchacho volvió a acariciar sus mejillas agregando con suavidad.

\- Eso que sientes ahora, es la cercanía con el Padre. Guárdalo en tu corazón y llévalo siempre.

 

Temblando de asombro y emoción, la diablesa se dio cuenta de que la imagen de ese niño se le nublaba. Mireya no se percató de que su rostro estaba humedecido hasta que él que tras acariciar sus mejillas puso sus manos en forma de cuenco y se las enseñó llenas de agua, aunque ella enseguida supo que aquello eran sus propias lágrimas.

-¡He llorado! - Pudo musitar conmovida con aquella visión. -  
\- Son lágrimas de dicha, y con ellas puedes renacer a la alegría y el amor que tienes dentro de ti. No importa en donde estés, y hacer que otros vean, como has visto tú.

 

Y sin saber lo que hacía, Mireya se puso de rodillas y sintió verter aquella lluvia de líquido sobre su cabeza....

\- ¡Y fue como si me hubiese bautizado con mis propias lágrimas! En ese mismo instante algo en mi interior se despertó. – Sonrió entonces la diablesa ante el asombro de los Malden para agregar. -Y yo, ¡tonta de mi!, no supe entonces quién era ese niño.  
\- ¿No te lo dijo? - Quiso saber Marsha visiblemente intrigada. -

 

Mireya negó con una sonrisa y añadió.

\- Cuando levanté la vista sencillamente no estaba allí. Ni siquiera yo, una diablesa del Cuarto Círculo del Conocimiento y la Ciencia, pude entender como lo hizo. Pero aquello no terminó allí.

 

Y ante la impaciencia reflejada en los rostros de ambos humanos, ella continuó.

\- Salí caminando aun a trompicones, todavía no asimilaba del todo aquellas palabras, dichas de esa manera. Me había transmitido amor y cariño. ¡A mí! Que tenía la intención de matarle. A mí, un ser despreciable que solo sabía de la lucha por el poder y la promoción personal, del tormento contra los débiles y la sumisión a los fuertes. Pero para él no era nada de eso. Y entonces volví a oírle, estaba sentado en las escalinatas de ese templo y hablaba para una multitud de ancianos sacerdotes que le escuchaban pasmados al igual que lo hice yo. No sé el tiempo que pasó, al menos varias horas, hasta que llegaron un hombre y una mujer a buscarle. Recuerdo que le riñeron, diciéndole, “Jeshua, tenemos que irnos, donde has estado, ¿acaso no sabes que nos tenías preocupados? Pero aquel muchacho se limitó a encajar la reprimenda y solo replicó con serenidad.

\- Me estaba ocupando de los asuntos de mi padre.

 

John y Marsha estaban petrificados del asombro. Fue la señora Malden la que se dio cuenta antes y exclamó, con la voz teñida de respeto y emoción.

\- ¡Aquel niño era Jesús! ¡Tú le viste a él!

 

Mireya, ahora como Kelly, tanto en apariencia como en ropas, asintió admitiendo con suavidad.

\- Cambió toda mi alma. No pude volver a hacer el mal. Años después, vi como los propios humanos a los que vino a transmitir ese mensaje le torturaron y le mataron si piedad. Con una crueldad mucho mayor que la de los propios demonios. Desde luego de haber sido capaz de matarle no le hubiera hecho sufrir así. Y aun entonces Él les perdonó. – Declaró más abatida y al tiempo transmitiendo admiración en su voz para añadir. - Solo pude regresar al Infierno y desde allí, intentar que otros diablos y diablesas pudieran experimentar lo mismo que yo. Y aunque sé que mis métodos no son los que Él usaría, espero que me perdone, pues muchas veces sigo siendo hija de mis instintos.

 

La diablesa recordaba para sí como volvió al Averno y allí, pasados unos siglos, logró hacer que ese mensaje penetrara en algunos de sus congéneres. Tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa pues de haber sido descubierta la habrían eliminado de inmediato. Pero logró convencer entre otros, a un demonio llamado Ruwoard y a una diablesa, de nombre Daila, que acogieron aquellas nuevas ideas tan esperanzadoras. A su vez, Daila llevaba siglos tratando de influir en una compañera suya, una tal ILaya, pero esa joven súcubos solo estaba interesada en medrar y no comprendía. De modo que no se atrevió a revelarle lo mismo que a su compañera, algo tan sencillo como que los demonios y los humanos podrían vivir juntos y en paz. Y no era aconsejable hacerlo ahora. Pues con los planes para despertar a ese demonio latente en el cuerpo de Roy, las jerarquías superiores habían estrechado el cerco porque sospechaban de la existencia de esa facción de disidentes.

-Sí, ahora más que nunca, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.- Meditaba Mireya.-

Fue John el que la sacó de sus pensamientos con una cuestión que sonaba a sugerencia esperanzada en tanto se terminaban la tarta y la leche.

\- ¿Y no podrías hacer que eso que está en el interior de mi hijo también comprendiera?  
\- Me temo que no, no es tan sencillo hacer que los que se empecinan en estar a oscuras vean. –Rebatió consternadamente ella. – Además, yo no soy Él.  
\- ¿Cómo es que nuestro hijo puede estar poseído por algo tan horrible?,- le preguntó Marsha aterrada por esa sola idea. – Siendo tan maravilloso como él es.

Su contertulia guardó unos instantes de silencio, como si lo que fuera a contar resultase todavía más asombroso que su anterior relato. Al fin se decidió, declarando.

\- En otro tiempo, por lo poco que yo sé, vuestro hijo fue un hombre valeroso, con una gran fuerza interior. Cayó asesinado por los ejércitos oscuros y su cuerpo, fue vuelto a la vida y a la niñez por poderosas artes mágicas arcanas, muy por encima de mis conocimientos. Ese demonio fue alojado dentro de su alma, en letargo, esperando a que madurase nuevamente en su nueva vida para poder controlarle, despertar toda su fuerza y dominar este mundo. Esto que os he contado es algo considerado alto secreto en el Infierno, lo sé gracias a que uno de los miembros de mi círculo era camarada del demonio que duerme en vuestro hijo. Me costó pero pude sacarle la información durante unas misiones que llevamos a cabo en otro lugar y en otra época. 

 

Mireya recordó que había tenido que dejarse seducir por aquel tipo, ¡valiente presuntuoso! había creído que su atractivo infernal era el que lo había logrado. En ese momento la diablesa sintió algo y se quedó pensativa.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó de pronto.-  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber John alarmándose al igual que su esposa, tras ver esa reacción.-

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Kelly de que los sectarios que había dejado inconscientes se habían recuperado y huido, maldijo ese descuido. Y añadió.

\- Ahora si que debéis iros de aquí. Esta vez no pararán hasta acabar con vosotros y no podré protegeros si os quedáis.  
\- Haremos las maletas- indicó John que entonces objetó con preocupación. - Pero Roy estará al llegar, debemos esperarle y explicárselo todo.  
-¿Crees que debemos decírselo?- intervino Marsha. -  
\- No todo, sólo que unos indeseables han intentado atracarnos- le dijo su marido. -  
\- Haced lo que sea, pero hacedlo pronto, ya no queda mucho tiempo,- terció Mireya que había recuperado sus rasgos de diablesa para agregar. -Yo vigilaré por si vuelven- y apenas si terminó de decir eso desapareció por arte de magia de la habitación dejando a ambos atónitos. -

 

Entre tanto Roy, volvía de estar con la chica de turno, en esta ocasión sólo habían salido a darse unos besitos, ya la había dejado en casa y regresaba tranquilamente. De hecho, el muchacho estaba aturdido. Pese a que su acompañante, la rubia y muy bien dotada de atributos femeninos Alice, era un volcán cuando se apasionaba, él solo podía pensar en Kelly. Esa muchacha entonces se enfadó al notarle tan distante. Roy solo pudo excusarse alegando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Cuando se despidió de ella respiró aliviado. Y encima era bastante tarde, las dos y media y llegaba preocupado por eso. Entró como siempre haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero se encontró con las luces dadas.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- pensó tomándolo por una muestra de preocupación de sus padres hacia su retraso - esta vez me van a regañar bien...

 

Pero no ocurrió así, John salió a su encuentro y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a disculparse.

\- Roy, haz la maleta y mete lo indispensable, nos vamos de aquí.  
\- Pero ¿qué pasa?,- preguntó este realmente asombrado. -  
\- No hay tiempo de explicártelo ahora, ¡vamos!- le ordenó su padre con una brusquedad nada habitual en él. -

 

El chico se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al pasar vio a Marsha con una expresión muy preocupada.

\- Mamá. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con inquietud. -  
\- Hijo, han intentado asaltarnos esta noche...- repuso ella muy cariacontecida. -

 

El muchacho se quedó mudo de la sorpresa pero reaccionó al cabo de unos minutos pudiendo argumentar.

\- Pero esa no es razón para escaparse de aquí, llamemos a la policía y ya está. Y si vuelven antes de que llegue una patrulla les partiré la cara - declaró decidido. -  
\- No hijo, debemos irnos,- le insistió su padre con un tono serio y preocupado. – Tú solo limítate a hacernos caso. Por favor…

 

El interpelado solo pudo asentir todavía desconcertado. Marsha acompañó a su hijo a la habitación de éste y le ayudó a hacer la maleta. Él no salía de su asombro. Cuando estuvieron listos subieron al coche y se dirigieron a un motel para dormir allí. Roy estaba cansado y concilió el sueño enseguida pero sus padres no pudieron hacerlo.

\- Mañana nos preguntará de nuevo por qué hemos tenido que salir de casa y no sé que podremos decirle- le susurró Marsha a John. -  
\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- respondió su esposo tratando de tranquilizarla para pedirle con suavidad – Anda cariño, intenta dormir.

 

Amaneció y se hizo casi mediodía cuando Roy se despertó. En un principio creyó haber soñado lo de la noche anterior. Bueno, ahora estaba en su cuarto, listo para comenzar el día. Sin embargo, tras despabilarse tardó poco en darse cuenta de que no era así. Se reunió con sus padres en la salita del motel y John quiso explicarle algo de lo sucedido.

\- Tu madre y yo teníamos miedo por lo de anoche, dos tipos entraron en casa. Intentaron robarnos pero les hicimos huir, no se esperaban encontrar a nadie o creyeron que era la policía no lo sé, pero estabamos asustados, no queríamos que volvieran.  
-¡Pero que tontería!- objetó Roy añadiendo convencido - con llamar a la policía se hubiera resuelto.  
\- No hijo, la policía está muy ocupada para llegar rápido y no va a estar siempre vigilando. Aunque reconozco que nos hemos pasado. - Reconoció John aunque lo cierto es que no sabía que poder inventarse, así que decidió ganar tiempo al agregar. - Hoy por la mañana veo las cosas de otra forma, volveremos a casa.  
\- Sí, eso haremos.- Musitó Marsha con semblante y tono bastante intranquilo.-

 

El chico asintió y aunque pensaba que sus padres le ocultaban algo no quiso seguir preguntando, era mejor volver a casa. Por fortuna el día transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Parecía que sólo había sido un susto. Pero en la sede de los sectarios ya estaban al corriente del paradero de la familia del enviado. Su líder ordenó a sus acólitos que se preparasen para capturar al chico a la primera ocasión propicia. Mireya estaba al corriente pues gracias a su condición de diablesa pudo espiar esa conversación. Los padres de Roy, pese a todo habían decidido mudarse de casa y en los días siguientes comenzaron a buscar vivienda en otra parte de la ciudad. Encontraron un apartamento en una zona no muy lejana con vistas al puente de Manhattan. Tardaron pocos días en mudarse y, durante ese tiempo Mireya se encargó de eliminar con disimulo a todos los acólitos que intentaron atacarlos. Un día, cuando por fin los sectarios habían vuelto a perder el rastro de la familia, la diablesa llamó a John y le citó en un parque para hablar con él en privado. El hombre la esperó por espacio de unos minutos hasta que ella apareció como Kelly, informalmente vestida con sus acostumbrados vaqueros y una camisa de rayas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?,- le preguntó éste temeroso - ¿Han vuelto a encontrarnos?  
\- No es eso- respondió ella que añadió diríase que con expresión abatida. - Se trata de mí, ya no os podré seguir protegiendo por más tiempo.

 

John guardó silencio mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque. Él la imitó y Kelly le explicó los motivos de esta declaración.

\- En el Infierno ha surgido una facción que deseo alimentar, recuerda que os hablé de que una parte de los míos no consideraba inteligente destruir vuestro mundo. Pero además, algunos de nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que se puede vivir aquí, sin ningún tipo de problemas y en paz. Cada vez hay más demonios que parecen sostener esa idea, pero somos aún muy pocos. Hay otros que piensan igual y junto con ellos debo volver y difundir esta idea, me han llamado de vuelta y no me puedo negar a regresar.  
-¿No puedes decirle que aquí te necesitan?- le planteó John. -  
\- No, han hecho una retro invocación, igual que cuando se nos invoca desde este mundo con el poder suficiente no nos podemos negar a venir, tampoco podemos ignorar la orden de volver.  
-¿Cuándo te marcharás? - Le inquirió John, dando por hecho que sería inevitable por las palabras de la diablesa. -  
\- Mañana, a la media noche. Pero no te preocupes. Hice un buen trabajo con tu hijo y no recordará nada a no ser que anulen mi magia con algún poder superior.- Quiso tranquilizarle ella. -  
\- Debo darte las gracias por todo, por mí y por mi familia.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa. -  
\- No temáis y sed prudentes. Sólo una cosa más, los bienes terrenales de los que dispongo los puse a nombre de Roy. No es una fortuna pero le bastarán para estudiar en la Universidad.  
-¿La universidad?- repitió John sorprendido al ver que la diablesa se ocupara hasta de eso aunque objetó con visible apuro. - Todavía le quedan casi dos años y su madre y yo ya hemos ahorrado…  
\- He estudiado algunas cartas astrales- explicó Mireya que le indicó. -Tengo algunos dones como el de la visión del futuro. Y aunque sea cara debéis llevarle a ésta universidad, pues encontrará su destino allí.

 

Le dio a John un sobre lacrado que lucía el matasellos de la Golden State College. Éste lo abrió descubriendo que contenía una solicitud de reserva de plaza.

\- ¡Pero esta universidad es muy cara, de lo mejor del país, no sé si pese a todo tendremos dinero para ella! - Objetó él anonadado. -  
\- Debéis matricularle allí, no puedo deciros más. Con lo que poseo en este mundo tendréis de sobra para pagarle toda la carrera - insistió Mireya. – Hacedlo, os lo ruego, puesto que será fundamental para su vida y su futuro.  
\- Está bien, si tú lo dices será por algo.- Concedió John afirmando. - Lo haremos, cueste lo que cueste.

La diablesa asintió complacida para remachar.

\- Esta noche pasaré a despedirme de todos vosotros. Pero, como ya te dije hace unas semanas, Roy no debe saber nunca quien soy yo, ¿comprendido? Puede que algún día esté preparado para descubrirlo pero ese momento aun no ha llegado.  
\- Muy bien, no le diremos nada, te lo prometo - le aseguró John sentenciando. – Y un Malden nunca rompe una promesa.

 

Mireya sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento, John oyó a unos niños corretear cerca de él jugando a la pelota, los miró de soslayo apenas unos segundos, recordando a su propio hijo con esa edad. Al volver la vista hacia Kelly, ésta había desaparecido y no se veía hacia donde habría podido ir. Él se quedó sorprendido pero no tardó en reaccionar volviendo a casa. Marsha ya preparaba la comida y su hijo estaba de vuelta de las clases. En cuanto pudo le contó a su esposa lo que la diablesa le había dicho. Ésta se entristeció por su marcha, aunque en su corazón le agradeció que diese a su hijo la oportunidad de estudiar en aquel lugar tan importante

-Lo difícil será arreglárnoslas sin ti.- Suspiró la mujer, regresando a sus quehaceres.-

 

Al llegar la noche, Roy como siempre volvió tarde de su cita con una chica. Estaba cerca de su nueva casa cuando escuchó una voz familiar, se volvió descubriendo a Kelly, ella le miraba vestida con un traje de noche negro muy escotado.

-¡Guau!- exclamó él sin poderlo evitar. - ¡Estas preciosa!

 

Kelly sonrió sin responder. Roy se acercó a ella y trató de iniciar una conversación. Sólo aquella vez que ella le propuso tomar un café habían podido hablar algo. Pero después esa mujer tan cautivadora y misteriosa, no apareció jamás para poder invitarla de nuevo.

-Desde luego, qué mala suerte tengo.- Se lamentaba.- Quizás es que después de todo, solo soy un crío para ella.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otra oportunidad, Roy pensaba en llevar la conversación a algún tema adecuado para lanzarla otro intento de cita, o quizás atreverse a besarla. Podría ser arriesgado pero seguro que merecería la pena. No obstante, para su sorpresa, fue Kelly la que tomó la iniciativa dándole un largo beso en los labios que le dejó atónito. Incluso bloqueado…

\- Cuídate mucho- le pidió afectuosamente ella al despegar sus labios de los suyos. -  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- logró preguntar Roy casi sin poder salir de su asombro. -  
\- Debo marcharme- repuso la muchacha con voz suave. -  
-¿Muy lejos?- preguntó él - ¿Volverás pronto?  
\- Si, muy lejos - admitió ella contestando a la primera cuestión para añadir con voz queda. – En realidad tanto que no creo que volvamos a vernos. Es una lástima, eres un buen chico, cuídate.  
\- Pero…

Roy quiso decir algo pero ella no le dejó hablar agregando diríase que hasta con emoción en su voz.   
\- Recuerda siempre que eres un gran muchacho. Bueno y noble. Tienes un enorme potencial, úsalo bien, siempre para ayudar a los demás y sobre todo, no te dejes vencer nunca por las fuerzas del mal.  
\- No te vayas, pudo pedirle él atreviéndose a confesar. - Eres una mujer estupenda y creo que me he enamorado de ti. Eres como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

 

Mireya sonrió, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a ese chico, ¡cuántas veces en la sombra había velado por él! Y afectuosamente le respondió.

\- Yo no soy la que ha de estar destinada para ti Roy. Algún día llegará tu princesa, la verdadera. Ya lo verás.  
\- Pero he salido con muchas chicas y nunca he sentido lo mismo que siento cuando te veo.- Objetó él, afirmando convencido.- Y no lo sentiré jamás por ninguna otra mujer.  
\- Lo sentirás, cuando ella aparezca lo sabrás.- Le aseguró la conmovida diablesa acariciando el rostro de aquel perplejo chico para susurrarle un cariñoso. - Hasta siempre mi príncipe Azul. Nunca te olvidaré. Jamás pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a tu princesa.

 

Mireya incluso se emocionó, lo cual para alguien de su especie era harto difícil, hasta creyó sentir el correr de alguna lágrima. Pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos y debía de partir. Roy, ajeno a todo eso, no podía sustraerse a su mirada como le ocurriera aquella vez en la tienda. Pero cuando logró apartar la vista y volver a mirar Kelly al instante siguiente, ya no estaba allí, aunque él estaba acostado en su cama. Se encogió de hombros, debía de estar muy cansado y lo habría soñado, tampoco recordaba exactamente que le habían dicho en el sueño. Algo de una princesa quizás ¡Bah! , decidió seguir durmiendo y no pensar más en ello aunque algo en él le decía que aquello sucedió de veras.

-Espero volver a verla muy pronto.- Musitó en tanto se adormecía.-

 

La diablesa reapareció en el cuarto de los padres del chico. Con las luces apagadas escuchó la voz de John.

\- Hola Mireya ¿Has venido a despedirte, verdad?  
\- Si,- admitió ella girándose para descubrir a los Malden, débilmente iluminados por el resplandor indirecto de las luces nocturnas callejeras. -  
\- Tenías razón, pese a tu apariencia y lo que eres has demostrado ser buena.- Intervino Marsha con afecto y reconocimiento en su voz para añadir. - No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo, ¡Dios te bendiga!

 

Mireya sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Pese a todo no era precisamente habitual que un miembro de sus especie las oyera, y además en un contexto amistoso.

\- Supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido - pudo decir con una amable sonrisa e incluso humor. - ¡Aunque para una diablesa no suele ser el mejor de todos! - y añadió con voz más queda. Como os conté, creo que ya me bendijo hace muchos siglos y ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo al permitirme conocer vuestro amor de familia por Roy. Cuidad mucho de él y algún día la humanidad entera os lo agradecerá, estoy segura de eso.  
\- Lo haremos, te lo prometo - aseguró John tomando por los hombros a su emocionada mujer. -  
-¿Qué será de ti, allí en el Infierno? - Quiso saber Marsha con un tono dominado por la preocupación. -  
\- No temas por mí - la tranquilizó Mireya comentándole. - Volveré a mi círculo y desde allí me cuidaré de continuar con mi tarea. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Estaré bien, tengo contactos en el Averno. Como decís los humanos, ¡hay que tener amigos hasta en el Infierno!, y esa os lo aseguro, es una gran verdad.

 

John miró su reloj, faltaba tan sólo un minuto para la media noche. La diablesa lo sabía y declaró.

\- Tengo que marcharme ya, un último consejo de amiga. Debéis permanecer siempre atentos a todo lo que os rodea, nunca desesperéis y no dejéis que vuestro hijo se aparte de la senda de la paz, ni del camino de la luz.

 

Y estas fueron sus últimas palabras, sonriendo y con la mano levantada en un gesto de despedida, la diablesa desapareció entre una nube de humo. Marsha le devolvió el saludo de idéntica manera y suspiró dirigiéndose a su marido con un tono teñido de inquietud.

\- Ahora estamos solos, querido.  
\- ¡No, eso no!,- rebatió él añadiendo con renovado optimismo. - Tenemos a Roy y nos tenemos a nosotros. Haremos lo que Mireya nos ha dicho y de seguro que nuestro hijo siempre será feliz.

 

El muchacho desde luego dormía profundamente sin saber nada de todo aquello. A la mañana siguiente su padre le dijo que tenían una sorpresa para él. Roy, dominado por la curiosidad quiso saber el qué, pero le dijeron que debía esperarse hasta que ellos volvieran. Tuvo que aguardar unas tres horas pero al fin sus padres retornaron con una reserva de plaza.

\- Hijo- le anunció John muy satisfecha y orgullosamente. - Ésta es una reserva de plaza para una de las mejores universidades del país.  
-¿Universidad?- preguntó Roy atónito rebatiendo con estupor -¡pero si no iré a la universidad hasta finales del curso que viene!  
\- Si, lo sabemos pero no podíamos esperar la ocasión. Veras hijo, gané algún dinero en la bolsa- mintió John sin decir que era lo que Mireya le había dejado -y quise asegurarte una plaza allí.

 

Roy leyó la matrícula y se quedó pasmado.

\- ¡Pero, este sitio cuesta una fortuna, además hay que obtener notas muy altas para entrar!- objetó visiblemente preocupado, pues últimamente había descuidado sus estudios. -  
\- Nosotros confiamos en ti- le respondió Marsha con una encantadora sonrisa añadiendo con verdadera pasión de madre. - Eres lo más preciado que tenemos y queremos que tengas las mejores oportunidades, hijo.  
\- Papá, mamá, yo no sé que decir, sólo que trataré de no defraudaros.- Afirmó el emocionado chico, abrazándose a sus padres con fuerza haciendo firme propósito de entrar en aquella universidad. –Os lo prometo, lo conseguiré…

 

El plazo pasó volando, él estudió de nuevo con muchas ganas y logró elevar sus calificaciones. Durante ese tiempo no fueron molestados por los sectarios que no les habían vuelto a encontrar la pista aun. El día del ingreso oficial, Roy fue admitido por unas pocas décimas de margen y sus padres le montaron una fiesta. El chico estaba entusiasmado y sus padres muy orgullosos. Roy entró en la universidad y comenzó su curso. 

-Vaya.- Se dijo el muchacho al entrar en esa universidad acompañado de sus padres.- Así que, aquí estoy…  
-Me hace mucha ilusión que te hayas decidido por estudiar magisterio- Le dijo su madre agarrada al brazo derecho del chico.-  
-SI, los críos me encantan. Son divertidos. Puedes jugar con ellos y todo les parece interesante.- Comentó él.-  
-Pero también debes saber educarles y ser estricto cuando llegue el caso.- Terció John.-  
-Sí, eso es verdad. Aunque me cuesta un poco ponerme serio.- Se rio el aludido.-

 

Sus padres lo hicieron con él. Roy era bastante extrovertido y amigo de las bromas. Aunque le habían enseñado a guardar la compostura y portarse bien cuando era necesario. Y hablando de eso tenían que llegar puntuales a su cita con la jefa de estudios de esa facultad y vicerrectora, que les iba a recibir para comentarles cómo funcionaba aquel lugar.

-No debemos llegar tarde, eso sería crearte una mala imagen, hijo.- Comentó su padre.-  
-Está aquí mismo, al final de este pasillo.- Declaró él.- Al menos eso me han indicado unas chicas de por aquí…  
-¡Cómo no! – Sonrió Marsha mirándole entre divertida y maternalmente.- Tenías que preguntárselo a unas jovencitas de por aquí…  
-Así de paso hago amistades.- Rio el chico llevándose una mano al cogote.-

Sus padres se miraron con una sonrisa. Su hijo era desde luego un Don Juan, pero no era malo. Solo deseaban que, un día, conociese a una muchacha que de verdad lograra tener su amor de verdad.

-Vamos entonces.- Indicó John.-

Siguieron ese camino y en efecto. Al final del corredor había una puerta con la leyenda de Principal. Allí era. Tras tocar a la puerta escucharon una voz de mujer indicar.

-Pase…

 

Lo hicieron y vieron que allí, sentada tras una mesa de madera con un fichero sobre la misma y algunos bolígrafos, marcos de fotografías y una lámpara flexo se sentaba, en efecto una mujer. Tendría más de cuarenta años, llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro en un moño pulcramente recogido y unas gafas redondas. No iba demasiado maquillada, diríase que lo imprescindible y su expresión era algo indefinido entre la atención y la severidad. Pese a ello, su voz sonó al menos educada al preguntar.

-Soy la señorita Jane Parker, la jefa de estudios y vicerrectora. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?  
-Buenos días. - Saludó educadamente John. - Hemos venido a matricular a nuestro hijo.  
-Muy bien. ¿En qué carrera va a cursar estudios? - Quiso saber la vicerrectora.-  
-Magisterio.- Replicó Roy.- Desearía la especialidad en deportes.  
-Muy bien. Sea tan amable de rellenar este formulario.- Le pidió Parker.-

El chico lo hizo consultando a sus padres por algún detalle relativo a la familia, como ingresos o ciertos tecnicismos relativos a la unidad familiar. Al concluir Marsha comentó.

-Esperamos que nuestro hijo sea feliz n esta universidad. Nos la han recomendado con mucho énfasis.  
-La Golden State College es una de las universidades más prestigiosas en esta área de estudios. Tiene un nivel académico muy elevado y un campus excelente para todo tipo de actividades extraacadémicas.- Les resumió Parker.-  
-Bueno, más que nada, queremos que esté rodeado de buenas personas que le sirvan de inspiración.- Añadió la madre del chico.-  
-No quedarán decepcionados. Tenemos un magnífico claustro de profesores.- Les aseguró su interlocutora.-

John asintió, aunque entonces se dirigió cordialmente a su hijo para pedirle.

-Oye Roy, ve al coche y mira si me he dejado mis gafas de ver de cerca…-  
-Si papá.- Asintió él levantándose para decir.- Con permiso.

 

La jefa de estudios asintió y el chico salió del despacho. Ahora el gesto de John se puso más serio. Así como el de Marsha. Fue el padre del nuevo alumno quién declaró.

-Verá. Queríamos que Roy no estuviera presente. Es que tenemos que hablarle de algo en confidencia.-Ustedes dirán.- Replicó Parker ahora con gesto sorprendido.-  
-Una amiga vino a verla hará un tiempo.- Le contó John.- Alta, rubia…  
-Sí, la recuerdo bien.- Intervino su interlocutora.- Me mostró su interés en reservar plaza para este curso. Pero eso fue, hará más de un año.- Quiso recordar.- 

 

Parker hizo memoria, acordándose perfectamente de esa mujer que le pidió una cita. La recibió en ese mismo despacho y tras pedirle que se sentase le preguntó.

-Usted dirá, señorita…  
-Madison, Kelly Madison.- Se presentó ésta.- Verá Miss Parker, dentro de un año aproximadamente unos amigos tienen la intención de matricular a su hijo aquí. Cuando termine sus estudios de la High School…  
-Bueno, tendrá que superar las pruebas.- Comentó la Jefa de estudios.-  
-Estaría dispuesta a pagar por adelantado el coste de su matrícula…  
-Bien, pero, como ya le dije, tenemos un baremo muy estricto. Para cursar el primer año primero…

Aunque su interlocutora adelantó una de sus manos para interrumpir a Parker. Enseguida sonrió afirmando.

-Me refiero a pagar todos los años de matriculación que precise para terminar sus estudios. Por adelantado…además de hacer una donación a esta facultad…

Aquello era una suma realmente considerable. La Jefa de estudios la miró perpleja. Es más apenas si podía creerlo. 

-No estoy autorizada a eso. –Fue capaz de responder con tino dubitativo.- Debería hablar con el rector. El señor Selby.  
-Él lo aprueba. Ya contacté con su superior y me envió aquí. Sé que a él le da lo mismo, pero no ignoro que usted le tiene particular afecto a esta institución. ¿Estudió aquí, verdad?  
-Sí, ¿Cómo sabe eso?- Inquirió Parker.-  
-Porque sé el dolor que supone perder a alguien a quién se ama. Y sé que, a pesar de todo, cuando el hijo de mis amigos necesite sentirse arropado usted se ocupará de ello. ¿Sabe de lo que hablo, no es cierto?

 

La jefa de estudios estaba perpleja. Esa mujer hablaba como si pudiera leer en ella. Hubiera querido contestar que su vida privada nada tenía que ver con ese trámite o que lo que pedía esa descarada no era posible. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de esa chica se lo impedía. Entonces esa extraña sonrió amablemente y le dijo para mayor asombro de su contertulia.

-Jane. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?...Un día comprenderás el porqué de todo esto. Pero ahora, solo te pido como un gran favor personal que ayudes a ese chico cuando llegue. Sé con él todo lo estricta que debas. Es más, me temo que te verás obligada a serlo. Sin embargo nunca olvides que no es malo. Y una cosa más, no le hables de mí…  
-No comprendo nada... ¿Quién es usted?- Inquirió Parker realmente sorprendida.-  
-Alguien que sabe lo que has sufrido en la vida y que no ignora por desgracia que el camino de ese muchacho estará también lleno de dolor. Y no podré estar a su lado para ayudarle. Ahora debo marcharme…Dentro de un año, unas personas vendrán y te hablarán de mí…entonces sabrás lo que hacer. Adiós.

Y dejándola perpleja esa joven se fue. Ahora volvía al momento presente y pudo decir…

-Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que su hijo tenga una estancia lo más agradable y provechosa posible aquí.  
-Muchas gracias señorita.- Sonrió ampliamente Marsha, aseverando con rotundidad.- No sabe el peso que nos quita de encima…

 

Entre tanto Roy retornaba del coche de su padre. No encontró las gafas que le había pedido y eso que se pasó un buen rato buscándolas. De hecho no recordara que las llevase.

-Quizás se las acaba de hacer.- Supuso.- 

 

Volvía al interior del campus cuando se topó casi de bruces con una chica rubia, alta y realmente voluptuosa. Iba algo distraída ojeando un folleto del College. 

-Perdona. - Pudo decir la joven sonriendo de manera realmente sensual.- Iba sin prestar atención.  
-Perdonada- Replicó el muchacho con otra sonrisa de las suyas.- ¿Estudias aquí?  
-Acabo de matricularme.- Le contó esa muchacha.-  
-Igual que yo. – Comentó él con visible contento de ello.- En magisterio.  
-¡Magisterio un chico tan grande!- Repuso ella casi con tono de incredulidad.-   
-Si… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que los tipos grandes no podemos ser sensibles?- Se rio.-

 

Su interlocutora rio con él. Le miraba con sumo interés. Aunque aquello era mutuo. Y cuando habló a Roy todavía le gustó más aquello.

-Yo también voy a estudiar magisterio. Me llamo Melanie Sanders.  
-Roy Malden… - Volvió a sonreír, en tanto se daban la mano remachando.- Espero verte mucho por aquí…  
-No lo dudes. Además quiero hacer las pruebas para entrar en las animadoras de la Golden. Tiene mucho prestigio.- Le explicó la muchacha.-  
-Y yo voy a probar para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto.- Desveló a su vez él.- Bueno, ahora debo ir al despacho de la señorita Parker.  
-¡La bruja! Como la llaman por aquí- Se sonrió Melanie.-  
-Si, parece una tía bastante seria.- Valoró él, proponiéndose a esa atractiva chica.- ¿Después de la presentación te apetecería ir a conocer el bar? Aunque no creo que sirvan nada con alcohol…  
-Eso no será problema.- Afirmó la chica mirándole con auténtico interés.-

 

Y volvieron juntos a la facultad, para dirigirse cada uno a sus asuntos esperando verse después. Roy enseguida retornó junto a sus padres. Aunque estos ya salían tras despedirse de la Jefa de estudios…

-No las encontré papá.- Le dijo el chico nada más ver a John.-  
-No pasa nada, quizás las dejé en casa.- Replicó éste.-  
-Bueno, pues te dejamos instalarte.- Sonrió su madre.-

El muchacho les acompañó hasta el coche despidiéndoles con sendos besos y abrazos. Cuando sus padres se alejaban suspiró diciendo en voz alta.

-Bueno, y aquí comienza otra etapa…espero que sea emocionante…  
Y vaya si lo fue. El muchacho comenzó estudiando el primer año de carrera e hizo bastantes amigos. Sobre todo trabó una buena relación con esa tal Melanie que fue aumentando. Al cabo de un par de meses los dos salían juntos y hasta compartían cama a veces, cuando podía burlar las estrictas normas del campus. Cierta noche, acostados y tras hacer el amor. Él le comentó.

-Mis padres vendrán mañana. Hace ya varios meses que no les he visto. Es extraño, apenas si me han llamado en todo este tiempo.  
-¿Les echas de menos, verdad?- Le preguntó al chica, recostada sobre el pecho de él.-  
-Mucho si… ¿Qué tal tú con los tuyos? – Quiso saber el joven.-   
-¡Oh!, bastante bien.- Replicó la muchacha.- Mi padre es militar, siempre anda por ahí de un destino al siguiente. Mi madre es abogada y vive cerca de aquí, en Filadelfia. Podemos vernos cada dos semanas más o menos. Aunque no me gusta cada vez que me insiste en que debería haber estudiado derecho como ella.- Suspiró con patente hastío.-  
-Sí, ¡ja, ja! - También yo me alegro de que no lo hicieras.- Sonrió Roy.- No hubieras venido a la Golden.  
-Bueno, ¿por qué no? aquí también se puede estudiar derecho y otras cosas aparte de magisterio.- Le recordó su compañera.-  
-Habrías estado en otra facultad y quizás no nos hubiésemos conocido…- Arguyó él.-  
-Creo que estábamos destinados a conocernos, cariño.- Rio ella acariciándole el mentón.-

 

El chico se dejó hacer. Tras esas caricias vinieron otras y terminaron nuevamente desembocando en más artes amatorias. Al concluir fue él quien miró el reloj…

-Tengo que irme a mi cuarto. Mañana quiero levantarme pronto para esperar a mis padres.  
-Muy bien. Te dejaré bien tranquilo. Mañana tengo que ir animar a los del equipo de rugby. Tiene partido de clasificación.  
-¡Oh, por Dios!...otra vez el pesado ese de Malcolm Roberts.- Suspiró el muchacho con resignación.- Ese bruto no te quita ojo de encima…  
-¿Estás celoso?- Se sonrió pícaramente la muchacha.-  
-¿De un patán como ese?- Inquirió él a su vez en forma retórica.- ¡Anda, no me hagas reír!…

Se levantó tras besarla en los labios y se vistió. Tras eso salió con sigilo encaminándose a su cuarto. Afortunadamente para él nadie le vio. Al entrar su compañero dormía. Él se dispuso a hacer lo propio deseando que llegase el día siguiente para ver otra vez a sus padres. Por su parte, Marsha y John habían estado mudándose regularmente, siguiendo los consejos que les dieran sus aliados en la lucha contra el mal. Por suerte el paradero de su hijo era ignorado. Se había preocupado de atraer la atención de esos tipos y cambiaban de residencia para que les persiguieran a ellos. Parecía que el truco estaba resultado. Desgraciadamente esos siniestros individuos se cansaron de esperar.

-Ya es suficiente.- Declaró uno de los cabecillas dirigiéndose a algunos acólitos.- Los Malden deben desaparecer.   
-Pero tenemos que aguardar hasta que nos lleven al paradero del enviado.- Opuso uno.-  
-Han ido y venido por el país, matriculando a su hijo en varias universidades.- Terció otro con patente disgusto.- Estamos comprobándolas una por una. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que demos con él…  
-Si. Y seguro que si ellos son suprimidos, nuestra presa se mostrará.- Aseveró el líder con tintes llenos de regocijo.-

 

Y así lo decidieron. Los sectarios dieron otra vez con el paradero de los Malden. Aunque decidieron obrar con cautela. No podían permitirse matarles de modo que la policía o sus otros enemigos se alertasen. Así que una noche se colaron en el garaje de la casa que la pareja alquilaba. Al día siguiente, Marsha y John iban a visitar a su hijo en la universidad que estaba apartada unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad. Subieron al coche y salieron hacia allí recorriendo los parajes de ensueño que precedían la llegada. Pero estaban lejos de sospechar que ese plácido paseo iba a convertirse en una pesadilla. Una que significaría su final.

 

John iba deprisa, no había tráfico y eso le permitió acelerar deseando llegar lo antes posible para ver a su hijo. No obstante, la carretera comenzaba a tener curvas, pisó el freno para aminorar pero éste no respondía, el coche seguía ganando velocidad.

\- Ve más despacio, cariño - le pidió Marsha que comenzaba a asustarse. - Esta carretera es peligrosa.  
\- Lo intento, pero los frenos no me responden- le confesó él preocupado. -  
-¡Frena por el amor de Dios!- chillaba ella viendo pasar en rápida sucesión los árboles del camino. -  
\- ¡Maldita sea, no lo consigo! - gritaba él pisando hasta el fondo el pedal que se quedaba abajo. -¡Sujétate!  
-¡Oh, Dios mío, protege a nuestro hijo, por favor! - Pudo exclamar Marsha con horror.-

 

El coche era cada vez más difícil de controlar, la carretera cambiaba con múltiples recovecos y recodos haciéndose cada vez más dificultosa. Al final, y pese a sus denodados esfuerzos, John perdió el control del coche a la salida de una curva. Por unos instantes ambos debieron de tener la misma intuición pues se miraron profundamente dándose la mano, el vehículo se precipitó por la cuneta estrellándose contra un árbol. Ambos murieron en el acto a consecuencia del choque.

 

En la Universidad, Roy esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus padres, comenzaba a preocuparse, hacía ya más de dos horas que debían haber llegado. Por desgracia para él quien vino preguntando fue la policía. Dos agentes se llegaron hasta su habitación que aun no compartía con nadie.

-¿Robert Malden?- le inquirió uno de los policías vestido con el uniforme de patrulla de carretera. -  
\- Sí, soy yo ¿Qué desean? Les aseguro que no me he metido en líos.- Se apresuró a asegurar casi con tono de humor.-

 

Ambos agentes cruzaron miradas de pesar y uno de ellos, tomando la palabra le anunció con tono consternado.

\- Sentimos comunicarle que sus padres han fallecido en accidente de tráfico hará unas tres horas.

 

Roy se quedó petrificado por el espanto, en un principio no pudo articular palabra ni moverse siquiera. Después sólo negaba con la cabeza con una expresión descompuesta.

-¡No, no puede ser, ellos iban a venir a verme, querían ver mi habitación! Íbamos a dar una vuelta por el campus.... ¡No, nooo! - comenzó a chillar fuera de sí llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante las atónitas y consternadas miradas de algunos compañeros. -  
\- Tranquilízate por favor- le pidió el otro agente con un tono más suave. -  
\- ¡No!, ¡no puede ser!- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, dejando escapar las lágrimas. -  
\- Lo que hemos de pedirte es difícil, pero tienes que acompañarnos para identificar los cuerpos, si es que no tienes ningún pariente.  
\- No, sólo estoy yo- repuso dominándose como pudo para estar algo más tranquilo. - Iré con ustedes.

 

La idea de que probablemente se tratase de un error, de que no podían ser sus padres le tranquilizaba. Entre tanto la señorita Parker llegó hasta allí, una vez puesta al corriente de lo sucedido.

-Señor Malden, me he enterado. Si puedo hacer algo por usted.- Le dijo con tono suave.-  
-No, gracias. Tengo que ir con estos agentes. Puede que sea un error.- Repuso el chico tratando e convencerse de que así fuera.-   
-Claro, vaya usted… y ojalá que sea una equivocación.- Fue lo único que esa mujer pudo decir.-

Jack Cooper, uno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercó junto con otros compañeros a desearle lo mismo.

-Suerte amigo. Espero que se hayan equivocado…- Remachó posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Roy.-

 

Éste asintió esperanzado de que así fuera. Sin embargo lo más duro fue llegar al depósito y confirmar sus peores temores. Los cuerpos de estos yacían allí, tendidos y sin señales aparentes de heridas graves. Roy no lo soportó y se derrumbó en la sala teniendo que ser sacado de allí por los agentes y el forense. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo le explicaron que ninguno de ellos había sufrido, el golpe les había aplastado y matado en el acto. Pero eso no pudo aliviar la desolación que sentía el muchacho. De vuelta a la facultad andaba casi en estado de trance. Sin mediar palabra con nadie se dirigió a su habitación…Ajena a aquel drama, Melanie que ya había terminado de actuar como animadora, quiso ir a verle. La chica caminaba aun ataviada con el uniforme de las cheerleaders de la Golden. Aunque en su camino se topó con Jack…por desgracia éste había visto volver a Roy…

-¡Melanie! – La llamó con evidente consternación.-  
-Hola Jack- Sonrió ella antes de percatarse de eso.- ¡Ganamos! – Exclamó divertida.-

 

Aunque viendo el gesto de su compañero enseguida se inquietó. Cooper solía ser un tipo extrovertido y bromista, casi tanto como el propio Roy….

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-A mí no, pero a Roy si.- Le desveló contándole lo sucedido.-  
-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la boca.- Tengo que ir a verle…De hecho iba hacia allí…-Pudo decir ella con lágrimas en los ojos.-

 

Jack asintió dejándola continuar con su camino. La chica llegó enseguida al cuarto del muchacho y tocó con suavidad en la puerta susurrando…

-Roy… soy yo, soy Melanie… ¿Puedo pasar?...

Nadie respondió, la puerta no obstante estaba abierta… la muchacha se atrevió a pasar asomándose tímidamente. Allí pudo verle sentado sobre la cama sin hablar y con la mirada perdida. La muchacha apenas si pudo musitar.

-Lo, lo siento mucho…

 

Se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a él. El chico no pudo evitar romper a llorar entonces. Ambos lo hicieron…allí durante un periodo de tiempo que apenas supieron precisar…Dos días más tarde ambos fueron enterrados. Al funeral asistieron algunos compañeros con los que mejor relación tenía. Incluida por su puesto Melanie. Roy permanecía con ese gesto ausente. No sabía tampoco que iba a ser de él. Era aún menor de edad. No tenía otros parientes conocidos pero al estar ya en la Universidad los servicios sociales le dejaron allí para que estudiase. Dado el prestigio del centro era el mejor sitio posible. Asimismo, un notario le entregó una carta que era el testamento de sus padres en el que le dejaban todos sus bienes y los años de su estancia en la Golden pagados. Además había una nota dirigida a él, estaba dentro de un sobre lacrado. Cuando el chico estuvo en la soledad de su habitación abrió aquella carta y leyó.

 

"Querido hijo, en el caso de que leas esto seguramente no estaremos ya contigo, ¡ojalá que ese momento tarde muchos años en llegar!, pero cuando ocurra, debes saber que te queremos más que a nada en el mundo y que siempre estuvimos muy orgullosos de ti, desde el día en que te recogimos. Sé tan buen chico como lo has sido siempre y hazte un camino honrado en la vida. Estudia con empeño, es muy importante para nosotros que logres todos tus sueños, para ello debes graduarte. Y sobre todo, trata de ser feliz. Sabemos que, algún día, conocerás a una chica estupenda que llenará tu corazón de amor y formarás tu propia familia con ella. Nosotros estaremos ahí siempre, no nos olvides”. 

Firmaban con todo su amor, sus padres.

 

Leyendo la nota no pudo evitar llorar de forma muy amarga ¿Por qué tenía que haberles ocurrido a sus padres? Roy estaba totalmente hundido, no se sentía capaz de concentrarse en nada. El psicólogo de la facultad le dio unos días para que intentase superarlo en lo posible. El muchacho estuvo tentado incluso de abandonar la universidad, ¡pero no! Se lo habían dejado escrito muy claramente, el sueño de sus padres era que terminase la carrera. Le costó dos largos años reponerse de la trágica pérdida de sus padres, aunque todos los aniversarios de ésta, llevaba flores a aquella maldita curva que acabó con sus vidas. También acabó primero con gran esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de ser expulsado pero logró mantenerse. Sobre todo debió tener cuidado con la jefa de estudios, la señorita Jane Parker, que no le pasaba una y a la que realmente sacaba muy a menudo de sus casillas. Por fortuna le ayudó mucho un tipo del segundo curso que fue su compañero de habitación, simpático, gamberro y alocado, que sin embargo también sabía ver la vida con optimismo y dar consejos llenos de sensatez y perspectiva cuando Roy los necesitaba. En suma, ese chico no era tan veleta como parecía y le ayudó mucho a superar su depresión aunque por el camino, Roy adquiriese bastantes de sus costumbres más festivas. Todavía recordaba el primer momento en el que se conocieron. Fue al poco de empezar su estancia allí. Roy regresaba de un entrenamiento y se encontró la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Al abrirla del todo le cayó colgando un esqueleto de plástico que le dio un susto de muerte, en tanto escuchaba una voz desde el interior que, entre jocosa y altisonante le decía.

-Hola, soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación, novato. ¡Mira como me he quedado de tanto esperarte, amigo!

El muchacho entró ahora con más cuidado y replicando con tono de reprobación.

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué vas, tío?

 

Ahí estaba ese curioso individuo, de pelo rubio, ojos azules y bastante espigado, era algo más bajo que Roy y se encontraba vestido, si es que podía decirse así, con una bata de color rosa, tumbado por cierto en la litera de Roy. Éste enseguida se lo hizo notar.

-Esa es mi litera. –Afirmó convencido –  
-Muy bien – replicó su interlocutor con aprobación – Te ha quedado muy digno.  
-¿Quieres levantarte ya de ahí, tío?- Le pidió su contertulio, cuya paciencia estaba próxima a agotarse –  
-Tenías que haberlo dejado en la frase de antes, has perdido algo de empaque – declaró ese tipo moviendo la cabeza. -  
-Y tú vas a perder los dientes si no te quitas de mi cama – Le advirtió Roy con cara de pocos amigos –  
-¿Lo ves? – Sonrió divertido su compañero. – Basta pedirlo adecuadamente.

Y sin más se levantó mostrando los calzoncillos de color arcoíris que lucía bajo su bata.

-¡Tú estás como una cabra! – Pudo decir Roy visiblemente alucinado – Oye, ¿no serás?  
-Soy un espíritu libre. Me llamo Jake – le sonrió aquel tipo ofreciéndole una mano –para completar – Jake Grant. Y no, no eres mi tipo…Las tías es lo que me va. Por cierto. He oído que te has ligado a la nueva animadora. Felicidades…  
-Robert Malden. – Replicó éste para matizar. – Pero todos me llaman Roy. Y Melanie es mi amiga…  
-Sí, y yo el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.- Se sonrió pícaramente ese joven que agregó divertido.- Encantado, seguro que pasaremos un buen año.

 

Y realmente lo pasaron bien. Dejando a un lado el amargo y duro trance de la muerte de sus padres. Tras eso, Roy comenzó a salir más de fiesta y a beber. Se construyó una especie de fachada llena de sarcasmo y despreocupación. Al poco fue aceptado en el club de los Golden, una organización que había creado su propio compañero. Realmente eran dos miembros. Él y Jack, y se dedicaban a gastar bromas a cualquiera lo bastante despistado como para ser su víctima. Aunque algo más tarde Roy se decidió a fundar el club Landa con algún integrante del equipo de baloncesto y su propio colega de habitación. Y después, junto con algunos compañeros, Jack, Malcolm Roberts el rugbista o Melanie entre otros, ingresaron en la Golden Eagle, la Hermandad de la Universidad. 

-Bueno, esto ha sido un triunfo.- Le comentaba Roy a Melanie en tanto paseaban por el campus con un brazo de él rodeando la cintura de la chica.- Ya somos parte de la Hermandad.  
-Espero que ascendamos rápido. Ya sabes. Nos han dado las cintas amarillas de miembros a prueba.- Le recordó ella.-  
-Eso será pan comido.- Sonrió él.-

 

Y desde luego que hizo méritos más que sobrados. Algunas gamberradas celebradas por sus colegas, muchas victorias al frente del equipo de baloncesto. Incluso varios ligues que no gustaron precisamente a la animadora con la que estaba tan unido. De modo que ella empezó a flirtear con otros chicos. En espera de que Roy se pusiera celoso y volviese a dedicarla toda su atención. Aunque para su decepción la cosa no funcionó del todo. De hecho no eran novios, aunque la chica lo hubiera deseado. Sin embargo ese chico tras la muerte de sus padres había cambiado. Antes era más idealista y soñador. Ahora derivaba hacia una vertiente lúdica y del carpe diem. Él mismo le dijo en una conversación que mantuvieron. 

-Mira Mel, la vida es corta. Quiero vivirla. No me interpretes mal. Eres una tía genial. Pero no podemos atarnos. Hay mucho que experimentar y hay otras personas…  
-No, claro que no.- Pudo sonreír ella para ocultar el mazazo que le produjo oírle decir eso.- Tienes razón, hay más personas…

 

Y acordaron verse solamente cuando lo desearan y relacionarse también con otros estudiantes. La propia Melanie tenía muchísimo éxito con los chicos y no se privaba de exhibir a alguno delante de su anterior pareja. Aunque Roy no le iba a la zaga en eso, conquistando a multitud de muchachas del campus. Sobre todo a las nuevas. AL poco además, fueron ascendidos a cintas verdes. 

 

Entre tanto, los secuaces de la secta se habían felicitado de su éxito al sabotear los frenos del coche de los padres de Roy. Ya sólo les restaba apoderarse del muchacho pero, una oportuna redada policial, propiciada por un documento anónimo que daba información detallada sobre lugares y actividades que hacían, desarticuló sus operaciones durante bastante tiempo. Fue cosa de Mireya, el último acto de protección que pudo llevar a cabo, con un escrito ante notario que debía ser entregado a la policía en el caso de la muerte de los padres de Roy. La diablesa, a su pesar, había intuido que ésta sin duda se produciría pero no tuvo valor de decírselo a ellos. Desgraciadamente la secta no fue del todo destruida, aunque tardó en reorganizarse. Para entonces, Roy iba a comenzar ya su segundo curso, siendo el chico más popular de su universidad y saliendo ocasionalmente con Melanie. Ascendido a cinta azul, que iba a ser roja a buen seguro cuando se renovase la dirección de la Hermandad y teniendo un nuevo compañero de cuarto que venía por el licenciado Jake, al que echaba ya de menos. Al final se habían hecho inseparables. Todavía recordaba el momento de la despedida. Su compañero estaba acabando de guardar sus pertenencias en una caja y de llenar su maleta, como siempre colocando las cosas más dispares y extravagantes.

-Bueno muchacho. – Pudo decirle Jack con un suspiro – ¡Lo que te vas a aburrir sin mí aquí!  
-Si- rio Roy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero y amigo para afirmar. – No creo que haya nadie que pueda estar a tu altura. Seguro que me tocará algún muermo de compañero.

Su amigo adoptó un tono pretendidamente serio y trascendente para declarar.

-Tienes una misión fundamental. Deberás enseñar a ese pardillo los valores de nuestra Universidad y de la Hermandad. Si es que es digno de entrar en ella.  
-Lo hare. – Afirmó el muchacho levantando con jocosidad su mano derecha como si prometiera el cargo de Presidente. -  
-Lástima, me gustaría ver las gamberradas que le harás – Sonrió su amigo ahora de forma más seria sobre todo al dar un abrazo a Roy cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto – Cuídate mucho amigo. Y no lo olvides. Triunfarás.  
-Gracias Jack. Que tengas mucha suerte. – Le deseó Roy que quiso preguntar antes de que su compañero su marchase – ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Un viajecito al extranjero, en plan año sabático – Le respondió éste haciendo la uve con los dedos y sin poder evitar añadir en tanto se alejaba. – Cuando esté en Honolulú tomando el sol me acordaré de ti.

 

Su ya ex compañero de cuarto y de estudios sonrió en tanto le veía alejarse. Después se encerró en su habitación. Aquel último día de curso lo empleó en recoger su cuarto a conciencia. 

-Vale. Ahora ha descansar. Un poco de juerga no vendrá mal.- Se decía prometiéndoselas muy felices.-

Aunque no podía evitar que aquel poso de amargura que trataba de ocultar aflorase cuando estaba a solas. Echaba mucho de menos a sus padres y no quería sufrir rememorando su trágico accidente. Solo era capaz de quitarse aquello de la cabeza yendo de fiesta o pasándoselo bien con sus amigos. Eso le recordó a Melanie…

-Tendré que despedirme.- Se dijo.-

 

Salió del cuarto y fue a buscarla. Al fin la encontró tomándose algo en la cafetería. Pero no estaba sola. Ese tipo cachas del rugby estaba a su lado…Roy se sonrió divertido cuando oyó a ese patán hablando con la muchacha…

-Este verano podríamos ir juntos algún sitio. Tengo un amigo que tiene una casa en las orillas del lago Tahoe.  
-Lo siento.- Pretextaba ella.- Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.   
-Bueno…pues podríamos vernos alguna vez, quizás si me dices dónde está destinado…  
-tendré que llamarle o hablar con mi madre.- Suspiró la muchacha, tratando de eludir aquello al declarar.- Debe de ser alto secreto militar o cosas así…para que no me lo comenten siquiera…

 

Ahí fue cuando Roy intervino aproximándose para saludar y de paso apartar a ese moscón de la chica. Con visible regocijo se apercibió del gesto de circunstancias y desagrado de Roberts al verle llegar. Ese tipejo tampoco le era muy simpático. Y desde luego que el sentimiento era mutuo. Fue el rugbista quién le saludó a su manera.

-¡Vaya con Malden! Creí que te habrías ido ya a celebrar el final del curso al bar…  
-Antes de nada venía a despedirme de mi princesa.- Repuso él sin inmutarse por aquella puya.- Perdona Roberts, pero no me refería a ti.- Agregó divertido.-

 

Melanie no pudo evitar reírse. Algo que molestó al rugbista sobremanera. ¡Ese estúpido de Malden encima se burlaba de él delante de la muchacha!

-¿Te vienes a tomar algo? – Le ofertó Roy.-

La joven se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces…Eso sí, ante el patente gesto de contrariedad de Malcolm que no pudo ni replicar. 

-Espero verte pronto.- Fue capaz de decir Roberts al fin, alejándose de allí.-  
-Bueno, una vez más el caballero salva a la dama del dragón.- Se rio Roy.-  
-Un día vas a tener un problema con él.- Le avisó Melanie.-  
-No me dirás que no te he salvado.- Repuso el chico sin parecer preocupado por eso.-

 

Su interlocutora se limitó a sonreír moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación fingida. Enseguida añadió.

-Lo que le estaba diciendo cuando llegaste era la verdad. Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres. Su relación no pasa por un buen momento…  
-Entonces ve.- La animó Roy, poniéndose serio ahora para musitar con un tinte de dolor.- Los padres son algo muy importante.   
-Lo haré…- Le agradeció la chica mirándole algo preocupada ahora para añadir.- ¿Y tú, estarás bien?...  
-De maravilla.- Repuso él recobrando aquel tono entre socarrón y desenfadado que solía utilizar.- Fiestas a tope, sin exámenes…bueno, quizás alguno en septiembre…

 

Melanie asintió. Ella sabía que ese muchacho en el fondo sufría. Y hubiera querido estar a su lado pero por alguna extraña causa él se empeñaba en apartarla. De momento se resignaba aunque ya volvería a la carga el próximo curso. Quizás entonces el dolor de ese chico por la pérdida de sus padres se fuera atenuando. Así tomaron algo en el bar y se desearon unas buenas vacaciones antes de separarse. Roy se despidió de otros compañeros y fue al piso que sus padres tenían en la ciudad. En ese lugar tuvo que hacer frente a sus recuerdos y ocuparse de administrar el patrimonio que le dejaron en un fideo comiso del que podía retirar cierta cantidad de dinero para su manutención, cuando no estuviera interno en la Universidad.

-No me han dejado mucho para montar juergas.- Suspiró al ver la cantidad.- En fin, se hará lo que se pueda…

 

Y fiel a su empeño supo apañárselas bien para divertirse. De este modo el verano transcurrió sin novedades. Roy viajó un poco por el país, tuvo algún lio de faldas y finalmente retornó tras trabajar un poco para pagarse esas vacaciones. Al comienzo del nuevo curso, en su segundo año de carrera, descubrió quién iba a ser su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Y al principio lo recibió con cierta decepción. Se trataba de un chico tímido y callado, llamado Thomas Alan Rodney. Al principio le costó adaptarse a ese “paleto” como burlonamente Roy le apodaba, dado que le contó que venía de Kansas. Pero después Tom o Tommy como cariñosamente comenzó a llamarle, demostró ser un gran tipo. Pasaron un año bastante interesante y se hicieron muy amigos. Al terminar el curso, que fue bastante duro académicamente hablando para Roy, incluso se fueron unos días por ahí. Pero ese muchacho era bastante más formal que él y si bien conocieron a algunas chicas Roy no tuvo oportunidad de pasar a situaciones de mayor calado. Además, retomó su relación con Melanie que demostró empezar a ser bastante posesiva y eso llegó a cansarle. Al retornar por fin, se aprestó a iniciar su último año en la Universidad con la novedad de dos nuevas compañeras que venían del extranjero. Él aún no lo sabía pero ambas irían a jugar un papel muy importante en su vida y la de su amigo Tom. Ese nuevo año desde luego que se revelaría para él como el más apasionante en todos los conceptos. Le llegaría el momento de poner a prueba la educación recibida de sus padres y todas las ayudas que había tenido hasta entonces. Incluidas las de Tom y de sus nuevas compañeras, que, pasados los primeros días, demostraron ser muy buenas amigas, sobre todo la que se sentaba junto a él, pese a que en un principio el muchacho la hiciera blanco de alguna de sus bromas pesadas. Por cierto, los nombres de las chicas, hermanas ellas, eran Beruche y Cooan...


	11. El preludio de Tom y Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos amigos se conocen un curso antes de la llegada de Cooan y Beruche y del principio de GWA

Las vacaciones de verano tocaban ya a su fin. Era el momento tan denostado por la mayoría de reincorporarse a clase. En la Golden State College, los primeros estudiantes que regresaban de sus casa ya estaban instalándose. Algunos eran nuevos, como el caso de Thomas Alan Rodney. Thomas o Tom, como prefería que le llamasen, era un chico no muy alto para lo que estilaba por allí, de pelo moreno y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Venía de una región del medio oeste de Kansas. Había cursado sus estudios en el instituto y sus buenas notas le permitieron ingresar en esta Universidad, tras una estancia de un año. Allí, Tom obtuvo unas magníficas calificaciones, pero las asignaturas que se le ofrecían para el siguiente curso no eran muy de su agrado, así que decidió probar suerte en el Golden State y la fortuna le sonrió. Recordaba cuando le llegó la noticia, estaba en casa con sus padres y su hermano pequeño.

-¡Tommy! Ha llegado una carta para ti.- Le avisó su hermano.-

 

Aunque el interpelado no le escuchó. Permanecía sentado en la cama de su habitación, había estado paseando, leyendo, cortando leña y un sinfín de cosas para tratar de quitarse esos traicioneros nervios, ¿le habrían admitido? se decía una y otra vez, esa era una de las mejores escuelas universitarias del país, con fama a nivel internacional y no aceptaban a cualquiera. Pese a que sus notas eran buenas, de seguro que habría muchos candidatos con calificaciones mejores aun, eso no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Se limitaba a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador tratando de escribir algo cuando su hermano Daniel entró corriendo.

-¿Donde vas con tanta prisa Dany? - Le inquirió Tom sorprendido de que el muchacho entrase así en su habitación -.  
\- Tom, ¡tienes una carta!- le contestó éste exhibiéndola ante los ojos de su indiferente hermano.- te llevo llamando desde hace un rato.  
\- No te había oído. Dámela y la leeré - le pidió éste aunque sin demasiado interés. -  
\- Es de la Universidad esa a la que habías escrito solicitando plaza- añadió Daniel. -

 

Eso sí que logró despertar el interés de Tom que alargó el brazo para hacerse con ella. Pero Daniel se rio y apartó la carta de forma juguetona.

\- Nada, ¡si la quieres me la tendrás que quitar!  
\- ¡Mira que te la cargas!- le amenazó Tom sonriendo para amenazar - ¿No querrás que te haga una llave? ¿Verdad?

 

Y era perfectamente capaz de ello. Desde niño había asistido a clases de kárate y de judo. Comenzó en el colegio como actividad extraescolar. Su propio padre le animó. Según le dijo ya entonces, un antiguo profesor suyo había combatido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y vivido después en Japón. Allí aparte de practicar algunas disciplinas religiosas como el sintoísmo aprendió artes marciales, y al volver a Kansas abrió un gimnasio. El señor Rodney no era demasiado propenso a practicar ese tipo de deportes ni disciplinas. Pensaba que bastante ejercicio hacía con el trabajo del campo. No obstante respetaba mucho a aquel hombre, en su opinión muy sabio y cabal. Y decidió seguir su consejo de apuntar a sus dos hijos en su gimnasio. Además, aquel maestro no les cobraba. Él tenía una generosa pensión y había ganado dinero en el país del Sol Naciente. Todo eso se lo había narrado aquel hombre en persona. Aunque desgraciadamente muriese haría ya un año. No sin haber enseñado a Tom casi todo lo que sabía. El chico era realmente un gran karateca y un hábil judoca. Así que Daniel, menos diestro que su hermano, amenazó medio en broma.

\- Si lo haces se lo diré a mamá  
\- No me importa porque sería por tu culpa- repuso Tom sin inmutarse y levantándose para interponerse entre su asustado hermano y la puerta, a la vez que volvía a estirar el brazo en demanda de la carta en tanto le repetía - dámela Daniel.

 

El chico cedió por fin, sabiendo que su hermano tenía verdadero interés en leerla y que no tenía ganas de bromas en ese momento. Tom le arrebató el sobre y lo abrió con rapidez sacando la carta y desplegándola para leer su contenido lo más rápidamente posible.

\- ¡Es estupendo! - exclamó saltando de la cama y levantando al otro chico en vilo- ¡me han admitido enano, me han admitido!  
\- ¡Es genial Tommy!- respondió Daniel también muy contento de la alegría de su hermano. - ¡Vamos hay que decírselo a papá y mamá!

 

La señora Rodney estaba fregando los platos en la cocina cuando su hijos entraron como una flecha y gritando como locos, ella, atónita y con gesto reprobatorio, pues no gustaba de semejantes comportamientos en su casa, les pidió un poco de silencio.

\- Tranquilizáos hijos ¿que os ocurre? parecéis una estampida de búfalos.  
-¡Mamá, me han admitido!- exclamó Tom exultante – ¡voy a ir a la Golden State!  
\- Hijo, ¿de verdad?- le inquirió su madre emocionada y atónita. - ¿Estás seguro?

 

Tom le mostró la carta y su madre la leyó con avidez sonriendo muy ilusionada. Enseguida salió de la cocina y llamó con un alto tono de voz.

\- William, ven, tu hijo tiene algo importante que decirte.

 

El señor Rodney, robusto y de pelo y bigote cano, se acercó andando despacio y secándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente, remangado de su camisa de leñador y llevando un hacha en su mano derecha.

-¿Que ocurre Sarah? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?  
-¡Papá!- le llamó Daniel comentándole. - Tom tiene una noticia estupenda.  
-¡Vaya, pues qué bien! - contestó William Rodney sonriente dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor. -Vamos Tom, dime ya eso que tanto ha alterado a tu madre y a tu hermano.  
\- Me han admitido papá- fue la respuesta del sonriente y emocionado muchacho al que sólo le salió un susurro. Repitiendo por fin con mayor volumen al tiempo que subía su entusiasmo. – Lo conseguí…

 

Will abrazó a su hijo y le palmeó la espalda mientras reía satisfecho.

\- ¡Un hijo mío en esa universidad, ya verás cuando se enteren nuestros vecinos!, Thomas, estoy muy orgulloso muchacho, ya sabía yo que lo conseguirías…- 

 

Y en tanto le felicitaba, apretaba tan fuerte que a su hijo casi le costaba respirar, lo cierto es que su padre era muy corpulento y tenía mucha fuerza, producto de muchos años de intensas labores en el campo y en el bosque como leñador, además de su robusta constitución.

Por fin, William le soltó y les dijo a todos muy contento.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!, así que nos iremos a cenar fuera. Sarah, deja lo que estés haciendo y arréglate, yo voy a ducharme y vosotros chicos id a cambiaros.  
\- Si papá- respondieron al unísono ambos chicos que corrieron por las escaleras que daban al piso superior donde tenían sus habitaciones. -

 

Una vez listos se fueron a cenar, su padre que estaba aun más contento que cuando fue admitido en la universidad de Kansas. Incluso pidió una botella de champán para celebrar tan importante acontecimiento y Tom que nunca lo había probado antes, casi se emborracha ante la mirada orgullosa y divertida de sus padres. Ellos se sentían muy satisfechos. Toda la vida fueron unos trabajadores infatigables. Educaron a sus hijos para que creyeran en la bondad del esfuerzo y que fuesen honrados y cabales. Según Will solo con laboriosidad y convicciones morales se salía adelante. Esa fue la herencia que él mismo recibiera de sus propios padres, nunca fue a la universidad dado que según terminó el instituto comenzó a trabajar como granjero. Y después, ayudado por sus progenitores y sus suegros, invirtió para comprar los terrenos en los que edificio su casa y fundó su propia familia. Tardó pero devolvió a sus mayores hasta el último centavo. Cosa que le llenaba de orgullo. Y ahora había visto otro de sus sueños hecho realidad. Un hijo suyo en una prestigiosa universidad del este. Lo mismo podría aplicarse a Sarah. Una mujer con buena formación, de hecho había estudiado música, piano, violín y guitarra además de poseer una melodiosa y suave voz. De niña cantó en el coro y llegó incluso a dar clases hasta que se casó y tuvo a su primer hijo. Después asumió la crianza de ambos y ayudó a su esposo en las tareas de su granja. Ahora poseían unas buenas plantaciones de trigo y cebada. Pero la mujer siempre deseó proseguir con su gran pasión, la música. Enseñó a sus hijos a tocar y técnicas de canto. Ellos parecieron heredar el talento de su madre. Y ahora el primogénito iba a estudiar magisterio. De algún modo seguiría sus pasos. No podía sentirse más contenta por ello.

-Bueno, Daniel. Ya has visto a tu hermano. Confiamos que sea un ejemplo para ti.- Declaró Will afirmando.- Cuando acabe su carrera de seguro que podrá encontrar un buen trabajo como maestro por estos lares.  
-Claro papá.- Asintió el interpelado sin demasiado entusiasmo en realidad.-

 

Daniel era menos serio y disciplinado que su hermano mayor, Aunque igualmente buen muchacho. Le gustaba mucho la informática y era realmente bueno en eso. Pero su padre se empeñaba en verle estudiar algo más serio. Para William eso de los ordenadores era casi igual a pasarse el día con jueguecitos. Cosa que su hijo hacía a menudo.

-Bueno, de momento celebremos.- Intervino Sarah para evitar que de aquello surgiera una discusión entre padre e hijo tan habitual en lo relativo a ese tema.-  
-Lo único que me preocupa es que esa Universidad es cara.- Suspiró Tom, declarando con rotundidad.- papá, mamá. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, Podré pagar casi todo el semestre. Y lo que me falte ya trabajaré para…

 

Sin embargo su padre no le dejó continuar. Enseguida le dijo tras esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Hijo. De ningún modo. Puede que no seamos ricos pero podemos permitirnos pagar tus gastos. Lo que hayas ahorrado guárdalo. Sé que eres un muchacho responsable y muy trabajador. Y te has ganado esta oportunidad. No temas por el dinero.  
-Pero os costará mucho esfuerzo. Hay muchos gastos aparte de esto.- Insistió el joven no sin cierta inquietud.-  
-Hazle caso a tu padre.- Sonrió Sarah afirmando con tintes llenos de afecto y orgullo en su voz.- Somos tus padres. Es nuestro deber. Y lo hacemos llenos de alegría.  
-Si Thomas.- Añadió Will más serio pero igualmente satisfecho al oír hablar así a su hijo.- Daniel y tú sabéis que siempre os he dicho lo mismo. Si trabajáis duro y os lo ganáis, haremos cualquier cosa por ayudaros. Esa ha sido siempre nuestra promesa. Y en lo que a tu educación respecta tu madre y yo cumpliremos igual que has hecho tú. Solo dedícate a sacar buenas notas…  
-Sí, pero diviértete un poco también.- Sonrió Daniel de forma algo más pícara.-

Su madre le miró con cierta reprobación, pero más llena de cariño que otra cosa. Fue William quien para variar, convino con su hijo menor.

-Es cierto. Siempre que cumplas con tus obligaciones y te portes con corrección tienes que hacer amigos y pasarlo bien. Eres joven y eso no dura eternamente.  
-Y Hay muchas chicas guapas por ahí.- Añadió Daniel que quizás empezaba a tentar mucho su suerte es anoche.-

 

Aunque en ese ambiente de celebración hasta sus padres se rieron. El propio Will asintió declarando con nostalgia incluso.

-En efecto. Nunca se sabe dónde puede estar la mujer de tu vida. Por ejemplo yo conocí a vuestra madre cuando estuve trabajando para vuestro abuelo durante un verano. Tenía solo quince años y ella catorce. Y fuimos novios durante diez antes de casarnos.

Los chicos Rodney se miraron divertidos. Allí estaba su padre dispuesto a contarles por enésima vez la historia de cómo conoció a su madre y todo lo que trabajaron juntos para levantar la granja…Pero lo dieron por bien empleado. Estaban contentos con ese ambiente de celebración. Pese a ello Tom o podía evitar suspirar a cuenta de eso. Él ya tenía un amor, al menos platónico por allí. Sin embargo esa chica no parecía considerarle más que un buen vecino. Al menos trataría de despedirse de ella, quizás entonces se atrevería a decírselo. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Esa era una velada para estar feliz y no melancólico. Al fin, tras aquella improvisada fiesta y pasados unos días, preparó sus cosas y se dirigió a la terminal de autobuses. Toda su familia le despidió deseándole buena suerte.

\- Escríbenos tan pronto llegues a la universidad- le pidió su madre. -  
\- Y ten cuidado con las chicas del este - le advirtió su padre - tienen fama de pelantruscas.  
\- ¡Lo tendré papá! - rio Tom divertido por ese comentario - no te preocupes.  
-¡Tommy, tráeme una gorra de los Knicks de Nueva York!- le chilló su hermano cuando el autobús arrancaba. -  
\- Descuida Dany, te la traeré- replicó éste mientras el autobús se alejaba tomando velocidad y Tom devolvió el saludo de despedida de sus padres y su hermano agitando uno de sus brazos por la ventanilla.-

 

El viaje se le hizo un poco largo y pesado hasta llegar por fin a aquella prestigiosa universidad ya que no dejaba de imaginar como sería aquello y a quienes conocería allí. Tom aun sonreía recordando todo lo sucedido. Ahora con su petate y plantado en medio de un largo corredor se preguntaba a donde tendría que ir. Eso era un hervidero de chicos y chicas en su misma situación. Se decidió a preguntarle al primero que viese. Eligió a un chico de pelo rubio y bastante alto que parecía familiarizado con el lugar.

\- Perdona que te moleste...- ese chico se giró sorprendido por Tom, pero enseguida se rehízo y le escuchó con amabilidad en tanto este añadía -. Verás, no sé hacia donde tengo que ir, soy nuevo. Me llamo Thomas Alan Rodney...- Se presentó ofreciéndole la mano. -  
\- Si dime- repuso el muchacho que se la estrechó con mucha amabilidad según agregaba. - Soy Jack Cooper, no te preocupes, es fácil. Mira, sigue este pasillo hasta el final, allí hay varias puertas...en la del fondo está el despacho de la señorita Parker, ella es la encargada de alojar a los estudiantes nuevos. Pero te prevengo que tiene muy mal carácter.  
\- Gracias, no te preocupes por eso...- le comentó Tom que se despidió del chico. -

 

Sin pérdida de tiempo fue hacia donde ese muchacho le había indicado, no tardó en ver la puerta con el apellido de la profesora, tocó y esperó respuesta, se oyó una voz de mujer que, tal y como le advirtiese ese compañero, parecía estar de mal humor.

\- Sí...adelante- respondió una seca voz al otro lado de la puerta. -

 

Tom entró despacio y procurando no hacer mucho ruido con la puerta, frente a donde él estaba vio una mesa de caoba y a una mujer madura sentada tras de ella, parecía bastante severa, con unas gafas redondas y el pelo recogido en un moño. Miraba a Tom de forma inquisitiva.

-Buenos días… ¿La señorita Parker, verdad?  
-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Inquirió ésta con tono entre severo e interrogador-  
\- Verá soy un alumno nuevo…

Le dijo su nombre y la mujer no se inmutó. Cuando él hubo concluido de hablar se limitó a teclear en un ordenador que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Un momento, veamos- respondió la señorita Parker tras escrutar unos momentos su ordenador. -Vaya, muy bien, es usted el señor Rodney Thomas Alan.- Tom asintió. - Está usted matriculado para el segundo curso, muy bien, ¿magisterio verdad?  
\- Sí señora eso es- contestó el chico, contento de aparecer por fin en los datos. -  
\- ¡Señorita si no le importa!, joven.- Espetó la directora de estudios con cara de pocos amigos -Bien, no importa, tiene usted cuarto reservado. Es el 69. Yo misma le acompañaré hasta allí- se levantó y le indicó a Tom que la siguiera. -

 

Después de andar un buen rato por los pasillos sorteando estudiantes que iban y venían la señorita Parker se detuvo ante una puerta de madera de roble, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió. Tom echó una ojeada al interior, parecía confortable. Una litera en un lado, una mesa de estudio cerca de la ventana, una puerta que según vio daba a un cuarto de baño y un armario para la ropa. Por lo que parecía ya había alguien ocupando la habitación, a juzgar por el desbarajuste que presidía la misma no debía de ser una persona muy ordenada. El chico suspiró resignado, si había algo que no soportaba era el desorden. Preguntó a la señorita Parker quién era su compañero de habitación.

\- No ha tenido usted mucha suerte, la verdad.- Comentó ella que meneó su pulcra cabeza en señal de contrariedad para proseguir con un largo y enojado monólogo. - Creo que es un tal Robert Malden. Sí, no puede ser otro. Instálese lo mejor que pueda y arrégleselas con él. Si puede soportarlo ¡Yo ya renuncio!, pero tenga cuidado, no se deje influenciar por sus hábitos.  
\- No se preocupe, no lo haré ¿Y relativo a las clases me podría usted informar, por favor? - Le pidió Tom no tomando demasiado en consideración aquella advertencia. -  
\- Así da gusto, por lo menos es usted educado. Verá. – La señorita Parker le informó de los horarios y los turnos para remachar. - Además, aquí tenemos unas normas muy estrictas, creo que usted no nos dará problemas pero por si acaso sepa que está prohibido traer personas del sexo opuesto a la habitación, ni bebidas alcohólicas ni drogas, ni armar ruido después de las diez, ¿está claro?.  
\- Sí señorita, muy claro.- Asintió Tom no queriendo dejarla ningún lugar a la duda. -

 

En ese momento alguien llegó, abrió la puerta y entró, la señorita Parker puso un gesto claro de reprobación en su cara. El individuo en cuestión era bastante alto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Vestía una camiseta corta y pantalones de deporte, llevaba un balón de baloncesto bajo el brazo, cuando vio a la jefa de estudios la saludó de forma muy particular.

\- ¡No puede vivir sin mí! ¿Eh, señorita?..- rio el muchacho con evidente despreocupación. -  
-¡Menos bromas señor Malden! - Replicó ella con visible enfado para agregar -. ¿Acaso se cree usted que me he olvidado de las gamberradas del pasado curso? ¡Pues no, ni hablar! Este año será mejor que se ande usted con más cuidado.- Le espetó la señorita Parker con uno de sus dedos que oscilaba según soltaba aquella reprimenda, una vez terminó cambió su iracundo tono por otro más moderado y añadió. - A propósito, tiene un compañero nuevo, el señor Grant se graduó el año pasado y ha dejado el cuarto libre.  
\- Supongo que sí...no creo que quiera quedarse a vivir aquí- dijo el chico sarcásticamente. - Y llámeme Roy, tenemos confianza- sonrió de forma burlona mientras dejaba el balón. -  
\- Guárdese sus sarcasmos... - le ladró Parker que miró a Tom de soslayo y esto hizo que ese muchacho reparase en él, mientras ella añadía bastante irritada por las palabras de éste. -Usted y yo somos profesora y alumno, la única confianza que tengo con usted es la de que mejore su actitud y su aptitud y créame ya no me queda mucha. - Recalcó mucho esta última palabra. -  
\- Bueno, no se ponga usted así- replicó Roy encogiéndose de hombros. -Ya sabe usted que soy un poco inquieto, pero no soy malo. Bueno, quién es ese de ahí- preguntó mientras señalaba indolentemente a su nuevo compañero. -

 

Cuando Tom iba a contestar para presentarse la señorita Parker se le adelantó replicándole con un tinte de manifiesta crítica.

\- Ese, como usted dice, es un alumno nuevo, con un expediente académico que no tendrá usted ni en un millón de años. Se llama Thomas Alan Rodney y va a ser su nuevo compañero de habitación. Así que por lo menos téngale un mínimo respeto.  
\- ¡Vale, vale! Oye chico perdona...- pudo disculparse el reprendido chico en tono conciliador. -  
\- No.- Respondió Tom sonriendo sin dar importancia al asunto. -No pasa nada. Encantado de conocerte.  
\- Bueno, les dejo para que se arreglen...- terció Parker que salió del cuarto mirando a Roy con un gesto de manifiesto enfado. -

 

El muchacho se puso a imitar a la señorita Parker con voz de falsete y haciendo sus mismas poses de una forma exagerada.

\- Pórtese bien señor Malden. ¡Bruja! ¡Esa lo mismo tiene aparcada la escoba ahí fuera!...Seguro que habrá venido montada en ella.  
\- Oye.- Intervino Tom con un tono suave de reprobación -.No deberías hablar así de una profesora.  
-¿Como dices?- respondió Roy con gesto divertido añadiendo -¿Y tú de dónde has salido, tío?  
\- Vengo de Kansas. Voy a estudiar segundo de magisterio…  
\- ¡Hombre! , igual que yo. Ya veras, hasta iremos a la misma clase y todo... ¡Qué bien!...- dijo Roy con patente ironía. -

 

Su interlocutor no respondió, se quedó mirando a su alrededor para hacerle notar a su compañero el desorden en el que tenía sumido el cuarto. Esperaba que éste le dijera algo al percatarse pero Roy miraba a su vez extrañado. No comprendía que podía estar observando aquel chico. Al fin tuvo que ser él mismo Tom el que le preguntase.

\- Oye, ¿estás trasladándote, verdad? He notado que tienes esto un poco revuelto. En cuanto me instale te ayudaré a ordenarlo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ordenarlo? - Preguntó el aludido con un ligero tono desconfiado para sentenciar. - Yo siempre lo tengo todo así...  
\- Perdona si te digo esto pero...- Tom levantó unas camisetas de Roy que estaban sobre su litera. -Es que a mí no me gusta el desorden. Te agradecería que pusieras esto en tu parte.  
-¿Desorden?-. Roy pronunció la palabra como si no conociera su significado y miró a Tom de arriba a abajo sin que éste comprendiese el por qué - ¡Oye tío! ¿De dónde decías que eras tú?  
\- De Kansas.... ¿Por qué? - Inquirió Tom a su vez sin entender que podía eso tener que ver con el tema del que hablaban -...  
\- Pues mira, imagínate que esto es un establo…- Le comentó Roy que canturreó con divertida sorna - ¡En la Vieja factoría ia, ia oh!...Seguro que te la sabes.- Afirmó en tanto se tumbaba en la litera de abajo. – Y yo soy el toro… muuu.  
\- Creo que no eres muy sociable...- observó Tom sin parecer ofenderse mientras deshacía su equipaje. -  
\- Mira tío, yo soy el tipo más sociable del campus, si no te lo crees, pregúntale a las nenas- sonrió Roy con suficiencia -...  
-Si tú lo dices. Entonces no lo pongo en duda. Bueno, dime ¿Cuándo empezaremos las clases?- preguntó su compañero cambiando de tema. -  
\- Mañana muchacho, mañana. Pero esta noche toca fiesta de bienvenida - le respondió Roy frotándose las manos -...  
-¿Fiesta? Pero si mañana hay que levantarse temprano, no se puede estar fuera del cuarto a partir de las diez.- Objetó su atónito compañero. -

 

Roy se levantó de la litera y miró a Tom de una forma rara. Después le espetó con voz incrédula.

\- ¡No me fastidies hombre!...- y sin más se volvió a tumbar. -

 

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Roy se echó a dormir. Tom mientras tanto las ocupó en escribirles a sus padres y en tratar de ordenar un poco el cuarto. Cuando su compañero despertó soltó una exclamación.

-¡Qué horror...esto está tan!.....- quería decir alguna barbaridad pero sólo le salió. - Limpio...  
\- Mejor así ¿verdad?- . Le respondió Tom esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que a Roy le pareció completamente estúpida. - Bueno, creo que repasaré un poco para las clases de mañana.

 

Y es que no podía creerlo, ¿por qué a él? ¡Le había tocado un empollón! ¿Por qué ese capullo de Jake había terminado la carrera? Le había enseñado todo lo que Roy sabía haber, bueno casi todo, en cuestión de gamberradas. Ahora el año que se le avecinaba iba a ser insoportable. Miró a Tom fijamente mientras pensaba en esto. Este, ajeno a tales pensamientos, sonrió otra vez y abrió sus libros.

 

-¡La leche!-pensó Roy entre atónito y espantado - ¡Y lo decía en serio el tío!, se pone a repasar y encima se ríe ¡Está como una cabra! Si ni siquiera hemos empezado con las clases.  
\- Oye, ya que vamos a ser compañeros todo el año... ¿qué te parece si comenzáramos a llevarnos bien? Vamos a ser buenos vecinos.- Propuso cordialmente Tom ofreciéndole su mano con el sincero deseo de que así fuera -.  
\- Claro, no te preocupes, ¡mis ovejas no saltarán tu valla!- rio Roy estrechándosela de una forma poco habitual, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma con los dedos. -  
-¿Eso quiere decir que sí..?. ¿Vas a ordenar tus cosas de ahora en adelante?- preguntó Tom con esperanzada candidez. -

 

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Se acercó a ese tipo y con voz gangosa le contestó.

\- Pero vamos a ver tío.- ¿Eres siempre así o te estás esforzando para caerme todo lo mal que puedas? – Su atónito interlocutor se quedó callado sin entender nada, un gotón de sudor le cayó por la frente. – ¡Joer, no me lo puedo creer!

 

Roy dejó a su nuevo compañero por imposible y se arregló, luego salió del cuarto, no sin antes proponerle a Tom, (más que nada por compromiso), si quería acompañarle. Cuando éste se negó con amabilidad y le agradeció su ofrecimiento su compañero sentenció.

\- No te comerás un rosco aquí si no eres algo más sociable, chico. Bueno allá tú, más titis para mí.- Y dicho esto salió del cuarto. -

 

Tom se encogió de hombros y siguió estudiando. Cuando llegó la noche se acostó, Roy no había vuelto. El caso es que a la mañana siguiente tampoco le vio, quizá ya se habría levantado, pensó. Él se aseó, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Cuando por fin fue a clase le sentaron por orden alfabético. Miró hacia el lugar que debería de ocupar Roy pero su compañero no estaba. Cuando acabó la primera clase, Tom salió al pasillo y vio llegar a ese muchacho dando tumbos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Le inquirió con preocupación.- No tienes buen aspecto.- Roy en efecto llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior y lucía una apariencia bastante desarreglada. -  
\- ¡Joer!, no hables tan alto que me estalla la cabeza…- le susurró a Tom que se sorprendió pues su tono había sido normal - ¡Menuda fiesta te has perdido! - Añadió con regocijo enumerando de seguido - Estaban Melanie, Serena, Karen y etc, etc ¡Lo mejor de la Universidad! y yo me he enrollado con las tres. Pero no pienses mal, fue por riguroso orden. Es una pena pero no quisieron hacer un cuarteto.  
\- Las clases han empezado ya y te han puesto falta en la primera- dijo su compañero preocupado y bastante indiferente por esta confidencia que Roy le había dedicado. -  
-¡Genial! , así batiré mi récord del año pasado- sonrió el aludido de una forma un tanto boba mientras trataba de ganar el marco de la puerta para sujetarse a la par que decía con teatralidad. - ¡Oye! ¿Hay un terremoto? Se mueve mucho todo esto…

Tom se limitó a mover la cabeza. Dejó pasar aquello y sí que se refirió a lo que había dicho antes con tono verdaderamente preocupado.

\- Pero dicen que si faltas mucho te abren expediente y luego te expulsan  
-¡Eso es mentira!- le ladró Roy deseoso de que aquel pesado se callase.- Te meten mucho miedo pero luego no hacen nada, esto se mueve por “Money” muchacho. Sólo te echan si no apruebas nada y siempre hay alguna asignatura flojilla o la típica empollona que te ayuda si la sacas por ahí una noche. Además, ya tengo pagada toda la carrera… Si es que la termino, claro…  
\- Las clases van a reanudarse, entrarás supongo. – Le comentó su compañero visiblemente desencantado con esa forma de pensar. -  
\- No me lo recuerdes.- Suspiró Roy trastabillándose, aunque finalmente entró junto con Tom y ocupó su sitio. -

 

El siguiente profesor era un tal Foller, daba literatura, la clase fue de presentación, el profesor preguntó a cada uno por sus aficiones literarias. Tom dijo que le gustaban mucho Milton, Wells y Mark Twain, Roy dijo que Superman, los Cuatro fantásticos y Spiderman, ante la risotada general. Una vez avanzada la clase, Roy le susurró a Tom desde su banco...

\- Señor Foller... que le Foller un pez... ¿a qué es buena?...- Tom simplemente no entendió nada, así se pasaron los últimos minutos. -

 

El señor Foller suspiró y terminó la clase, en el descanso una rubia voluptuosa se acercó a Roy y le dio un beso pasional. Toda la clase se miraba y los chicos se lamentaban de no ser él. Tom pensó que su compañero de cuarto no se tiraba faroles, al menos en eso. La rubia, de nombre Melanie, se insinuó al chico con voz seductora.

\- Oye tío bueno, ¿no podríamos esta noche celebrar tú y yo una fiesta particular?  
\- Me encantaría, pero no sé donde vamos a poder hacerlo.- Objetó él. -  
\- Mi compañera de cuarto no está. Tiene una fiesta en otra parte.- Repuso ella guiñándole un ojo de forma muy insinuadora. -  
\- Si es así...espérame a las once.- Contestó él guiñándole un ojo a su vez. -

 

Melanie sonrió alejándose hacia su lugar y en tanto, Tom, que se había aproximado y escuchó estas últimas palabras, advirtió a su compañero.

\- Roy. Pero si te pillan ahí sí que te echan...eso está prohibido. La señorita Parker me dijo…  
-¡Tío! , por una chica como Melanie vale la pena arriesgarse- sonrió éste añadiendo con sorna.- Lo que le pasa a esa vieja bruja es que nadie se metió nunca en su habitación… ¡Ja, ja! O puede que sí y se lo comió después de cocinarlo en su caldero…Si, eso debe de ser. Es como las brujas esas de Furia de Titanes…- Se tronchó divertido con su propia chanza.-

 

Su compañero se limitó a mover la cabeza dejándole por imposible. Cuando acabaron las clases los dos volvieron a su habitación. Después de descansar un rato Roy se arreglaba canturreando con muy buen humor y declarando.

\- Listo, ahora sólo me faltan mis gomas mágicas,- se sonrió de su propia ocurrencia y rebuscó sin encontrarlas, le preguntó a Tom mientras miraba por todos lados. -Oye, ¿no las habrás visto?  
-¿Visto el que? - Contestó éste que no sabía a lo que su compañero se podía referirse –  
-Mis gomas.- Insistió el interpelado.-  
-¿Las de borrar?- Quiso saber su compañero de cuarto.-

Roy le dedicó una mirada entre atónita y divertida…

-¡Oye! Si resulta que vas a resultar ser un cachondo mental… Las de borrar. Sí, esas mismas, las de borrar evidencias…  
-Pues no sé a qué gomas te refieres.- Confesó su perplejo interlocutor.-  
\- Esto no me puede estar sucediendo a mí. Mis gomitas... ¡mis condones!, ¡capullo!- Le insistió Roy visiblemente contrariado para indicarle -... ¿te crees que Melanie me va a dejar entrar en ella sin llevar la capucha?..  
-¿Pero, quieres condones para hacértelo con Melanie?- exclamó Tom realmente sorprendido. -  
-¡Oh, milagro!- clamó Roy con los brazos en alto de forma artificiosamente teatral. -Me has entendido- y añadió de forma acusadora. - Dilo más alto que en California aún no se han enterado,- y de manera irónica concluyó - ¡Pues claro que es para eso! No pensarías que era para hacer globos.  
\- ¿No estarían en una caja vieja junto a la papelera? - Aventuró Tom. -  
\- Si.- A Roy se le iluminaron los ojos parecía que por fin ese idiota le iba a servir de algo y asintió -Si, ahí estaban ¿la has visto?  
\- Es que tiré esa caja, cuando hice limpieza ayer, como estaba junto a la papelera pensé...-

Paró de explicarse al ver la cara de circunstancias de Roy que pasó a la contrariedad comenzando a dar puñetazos sobre la mesa.

-¡Joer, joer, joer! ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿sabes tío? Es que no me lo creo. ¿Cómo eres tan capullo eh? ¿Cómo podré tener tan mala suerte? ¿Ahora qué hago? Sin mis condoncitos Melanie pasará de mí como de Hank Williams.  
\- Creo que aquí se dice como de comer estiércol ¿verdad?- Repuso Tom tratando de expresarse en su jerga local. -  
-¿Estiércol?- repitió un cabreado Roy para corregir -¡Mierda! …se dice comer mierda y Melanie comería mierda antes de hacérselo con Hank Williams ¡La leche!...iré a la habitación de Jack, espero que él tenga alguna sin utilizar por ahí...  
\- Lo siento,- farfulló Tom sinceramente envarado -, no quería estropearte el plan.  
\- Mira tío, punto en boca ¡eh!- le respondió Roy con voz aflautada y llevándose un dedo a los labios -Tú cállate, vale...cállate...- y sin más salió raudo hacia la habitación de su amigo, dejando a Tom anonadado. -

 

Cuando Roy llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de Jack pasó por alto un cartelito que este tenía colgado y abrió, entró sin dejar de hablar...

\- Oye Jack necesito que me dejes unas...- Se cortó al ver a éste en la cama abrazado a una chica sin ningún tipo de ropa encima, la cara de ambos era un poema. -  
-¡Maldita sea Roy! , eres tan idiota que ya ni sabes leer. ¡Mira por fuera de la puerta! - le gritó su compañero visiblemente envarado. -

 

El chico se asomó y leyó el cartelito....se trataba de un monigote con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa que tenía una inscripción que rezaba "Ahora estamos ocupados, ven a vernos luego".

\- Lo siento...es que es una urgencia- se disculpó apuradamente éste pasando a explicar con tono dubitativo. -Verás tío, el idiota de mi compañero ha tirado todas mis gomitas- explicó en tanto sonreía de forma estúpida -.  
-¿Y de quién se trata esta vez?- .Rezongó Jack soltando a la avergonzada chica.-

 

El caso es que Roy no la conocía, parecía de primer curso. ¡Y encima estaba buena!, pero ahora no era momento de pensar de quien podría tratarse sino de responder con rapidez, se apresuró a decir.

\- De Melanie...y ya sabes que con ella no hay más narices que llevar capucha.  
\- Mira en mi mesilla ¡y date prisa capullo! - le exigió su compañero. Roy asintió y comenzó a revolver los cajones. La chica que estaba con Jack se tapaba avergonzada bajo las sábanas- ¿Las ves o no?- le apremió el inquilino de la habitación con nerviosismo y mal humor creciente. -  
-¡Ya está!- Roy lanzó una exclamación de triunfo mientras se hacía con un par de ellas. -Gracias tío, te debo la vida....  
\- Si no te largas ya de aquí, te vas a quedar sin ella. ¡Mendrugo!- Amenazó Jack exhibiendo uno de sus puños. -

 

Roy asintió nervioso y salió de allí casi a trompicones. La verdad fuera dicha, Jack era único para ligarse a los bombones de primer curso. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que llegar a su propia cita. Aliviado al fin, volvió a su cuarto y se terminó de arreglar, marchándose acto seguido a la habitación de Melanie. Andaba por los pasillos con sigilo, esperaba que el vigilante o el profesor de turno no fuera a estar por allí. No se atrevió a dar la luz por si acaso. De modo que contó las puertas. Además, ya sabía donde estaba el cuarto de su compañera. Tras hacer sus cálculos tocó una de ellas, la abrió con cuidado mientras susurraba.

\- Cariño...ya estoy aquí...- susurró en tanto encendía la luz del cuarto y oyó un grito, a la vez que un par de chicas desconocidas y no tan agraciadas como Melanie que estaban acostadas y con una mascarilla de belleza en la cara comenzaron a tirarle todo lo que tenían a mano . Roy cerró la puerta con rapidez- ¡Mierda!...me he equivocado de cuarto, es el de al lado.-

 

Esta vez no tocó, para mayor seguridad se asomó por una rendija. Había una tenue luz en la habitación y ¡hummm, esa sí que era Melanie! Roy abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró en la habitación.

\- Ya era hora...creía que no vendrías...- le susurró ella con un tono algo impaciente y contrariado. -  
\- Y casi no lo hago, no te imaginas los problemas que he tenido- se explicó él que iba a relatárselos cuando ella le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra le aflojaba el cinturón de sus vaqueros -...  
-¡Oh, pobrecito!...- susurró ella esta vez con voz melosa, en ese momento, le soltó la boca y le acarició con suavidad añadiendo. - No te preocupes ya me encargo yo de consolarte – y acto seguido comenzó a besarle con verdadera buena maña por todas partes. -  
-¡Menos mal!- pensó Roy cada vez más puesto a tono - lo que yo decía, todo vale la pena por llegar a este momento.

 

Mientras Melanie ya le había quitado el pantalón, también le sacó la camisa y ella misma se desprendió de su camisón, ambos abrazados cayeron sobre la litera de ella y joven, tras unos ardientes preliminares, procedió a encapucharse como es debido, antes de comenzar….

 

Al día siguiente Tom se levantó pensando que su compañero no estaría, pero esta vez se equivocaba, Roy dormía en su litera. Le despertó pues sino llegaría tarde. De todos modos, el chico no parecía muy por la labor de levantarse pues se abrazaba a la almohada mientras musitaba en sueños.

\- No Melanie, no me hagas eso...tengo cosquillas. - Se reía y Tom meneó la cabeza con gesto resignado. -  
-¡Vamos despiértate ya! Llegaremos tarde...- le indicó sacudiendo a Roy que se despertó abriendo un ojo y musitando entre bostezos -.  
\- ¡Oh!...estoy cansado, ¿qué hora es?..  
\- Casi las siete y media.- Respondió Tom dándole una ojeada rápida a su reloj de pulsera como confirmando lo que ya sabía para urgir de nuevo a su interlocutor - ¡Venga, levántate de una vez!

 

Roy se levantó como un resorte al escuchar la hora, tenía clase con el señor Plummer y ese sí que no toleraba retrasos. Por fortuna se espabiló de inmediato, apenas si pasaron por la cantina para tomar un café y corrieron raudos al aula. Él y Tom llegaron a tiempo. Cuando la clase terminó Roy sonrió aliviado. Su compañero le preguntó qué tal había pasado la noche.

\- No veas...Esa Melanie, ¡lo que ella no sepa hacer...je, je! Bueno...ya te lo contaré cuando seas mayor.- Replicó con regocijo. -  
\- Bueno.- Dijo Tom cambiando de conversación, cosa que exasperaba verdaderamente a Roy, sobre todo cuando la anterior le interesaba a él - .Ahora debo acercarme hasta la sección de deporte. Quiero enterarme de las actividades deportivas.  
\- Oye, yo puedo acompañarte- se ofreció su compañero intentando reconducir el diálogo a su lucimiento personal -.Soy el mejor deportista de por aquí.  
-¿Y qué deporte haces?,- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Drinking?...- añadió ahora Tom con una sorna impropia de él. -  
\- Muy gracioso- le replicó Roy encajando estoicamente aquel reproche para aclarar acto seguido. - No, soy del equipo de baloncesto, el año pasado no hicimos gran cosa es verdad, pero este seguro que quedamos bien clasificados ¿Tú que deporte haces?  
\- Hago algunos, pero sobre todo me gustan el Karate y el judo.  
\- Vaya...eres Bruce Lee...ya no me meto contigo ¿Qué cinturón eres? ¿Negro quizá?-

Lo dijo con un poco de sorna, tratando de devolver el comentario anterior, pero se sorprendió al ver que Tom asentía.

\- Sí y este año quisiera participar en la competición entre universidades.  
\- Pues venga, vamos para allá –

 

Su compañero le tomó la palabra y ambos se dirigieron a la sección de deportes. Allí Tom se apuntó a las clases de Karate. Una vez inscrito sacó su kimono y se fue al vestuario, deseaba practicar algo pues estaba un poco desentrenado, Roy le siguió en chandal pitorreándose del aspecto que tenía.

\- Parece que sales de la ducha con el albornoz- rio -¡vaya pinta que llevas!  
\- Es el kimono de combate tradicional- le explicó Tom sin inmutarse por sus comentarios. -  
\- De combate- repuso Roy despectivamente- ¡Bah! ¡Eso del karate es una chorrada! si te dan un buen par de puñetazos te tumban y se acabó el rollo.  
-¿Eso te crees?- le inquirió Tom mirándole fijamente. -  
\- Pues claro- repuso Roy muy confiado según se vanagloriaba. - En el barrio donde crecí si que sabíamos zurrarnos, nadie conocía esa tontería del karate y ni falta que le hacia para sacudir a quien fuera.  
-¿Y tú también sacudías a cualquiera?- le preguntó Tom incrédulo. -  
\- Yo era el “number one”- sonrió su interlocutor asegurando - conmigo no se metía nadie ¡Pues sí!, menudas palizas les daba a los que se ponían chulos con el menda. A ti o a cualquiera de esos payasos con ese traje tan ridículo les despacharía yo en un minuto.  
\- No creo que fueras capaz de ganarme en un combate- le rebatió su compañero con tono objetivo mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos. -  
-¿Que no? ¡Vamos anda!- espetó Roy visiblemente incrédulo y divertido para agregar. - Lo que ocurre es que no quiero hacerte daño, me castigarían.  
-¿Por que no probamos?- le animó su compañero que le propuso. - Hagamos un combate de entrenamiento, prometo no pegarte fuerte.  
-¿Que tú me prometes qué?,- rio su interlocutor señalándole con mofa - ¡Anda ya tío! , si me quieres noquear de risa seguro que lo consigues, porque de otra manera lo veo difícil.  
\- Pues vamos allá, si eres tan duro a ver si lo demuestras – replicó el otro muchacho de modo aparentemente indiferente. Aunque enseguida añadió con una media sonrisita - ¿O es que me tienes miedo?  
-¿Miedo yo?,- replicó Roy que se acercó colocándose a sólo un metro de Tom y adoptando una pose boxística con los puños listos para golpear le ordenó. - ¡Tú lo has querido chico, venga defiéndete!  
\- Así no- le interrumpió su ahora adversario con tono tranquilo indicándole. – Primero debes quitarte los zapatos y entrar en el tatami.  
\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.- Concedió algo a desgana.-

Y dicho esto, Roy se descalzó y se puso dentro del tatami, Tom le indicó que debía colocarse sobre una línea roja paralela a otra en donde se encontraba él.

\- Muy bien, ahora ya estamos listos- afirmó el karateca mientras una multitud de alumnos curiosos se acercaban a presenciar aquel singular combate. -  
\- ¡Entonces venga, déjate ya de mamarrachadas y ataca ya!- le urgió Roy moviendo los puños añadiendo con sorna - te voy a dar yo a ti karate. - Levantó una de sus piernas adoptando una de las posturas que había visto en una película de la tele. - ¡Con mi grulla voladora sobre el tejado de cinc te voy a aniquilar, paleto!- rio con mofa. -

 

Tom meneó la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a comenzar cuando se acordó de otra cosa y de nuevo detuvo a Roy con un gesto de sus manos.

\- Se nos olvida saludarnos- le dijo pegando las manos a sus muslos. -  
-¿Pero, tú es que estás colgáo o qué?- le inquirió Roy atónito para exclamar - ¿Cómo vas a saludar a alguien que te quiere partir la cara?  
\- El karate es un deporte- le explicó pacientemente su compañero - rigen ciertas reglas y la cortesía es una de ellas, saludar es signo de respeto hacia tu oponente.  
\- Vale tío, pues dame la mano y empecemos ya - repuso el muchacho, algo cansado ya de tanta parafernalia. -  
\- No, así no- repuso tranquilamente Tom según le indicaba - debes inclinarte como yo – y como demostración se agachó ligeramente. -  
-¡Pues vaya una chorrada! - escupió Roy que hizo lo mismo de una forma más rápida y sin siquiera juntar las manos. - ¿Vale ya, no?- Tom asintió y se puso en guardia en tanto su oponente exclamaba. - ¡Pues toma esto para empezar!- Roy lanzó uno de sus puños contra él, pero su oponente lo bloqueó con un brazo. -

 

Roy sorprendido atacó con el otro puño, pero volvió a errar el golpe, Tom los paraba sin dificultad. Decidiendo cambiar de táctica intentó agarrarle a ver si lo derribaba, pero, antes de darse cuenta, Tom le había sujetado de un brazo y aplicándole una llave le había hecho rodar al suelo.

\- La madre que le…- farfulló Roy contrariado - ¡Ya verás ahora! – Sentenció levantándose como un resorte, lanzó una patada baja que Tom se limitó a esquivar apartándose a un lado, luego contraatacó con una ligera patada al pecho de Roy que bastó para tirarle al suelo. -  
\- Ya me has enfadado, ¡ahora verás lo que es bueno! - dijo su rival efectivamente furioso.-

Trató de agarrar del cuello de su compañero pero Tom, sin inmutarse, apartó sus brazos y le retorció uno de ellos hasta que Roy vio las estrellas.

\- No te defiendes nada bien- le susurró su compañero al oído mientras le sujetaba. - Además pierdes la calma enseguida.- Le soltó y retrocedió un par de metros. -  
-¡Joder, no juegas limpio!- le recriminó Roy - sólo me esquivas y me agarras de forma rara.  
\- Son técnicas de Karate y Jiu Jitsu - respondió Tom que declaró - muchas veces lo que importa es aprovechar la energía del contrario en beneficio propio.  
\- Vale, vale- admitió su contrincante que había perdido su confianza de hacía sólo unos minutos y así reconoció. - Puede que eso del karate no sea tan chorrada como parece. Pero es porque eres muy bueno que sino te habría dado una paliza.  
\- Puede ser - admitió Tom que confesó de forma modesta - de todas formas no soy tan bueno como te crees. Recuerdo que a mi maestro no podía ni tocarlo, antes de hacerlo ya estaba en el suelo.  
-¡Joer!- Exclamó Roy - ¿quién es tu maestro, el viejo ese del karate Kid? ¿También te hacía pintar vallas?

 

Tom se rio de la ocurrencia y palmeó la espalda de su compañero. Aunque añadió con algo de pesar.

-Desgraciadamente hace poco que falleció. Le echo bastante de menos. Aprendí mucho de él, y no solamente artes marciales.  
-Vaya tío, lo siento.- Repuso Roy, esta vez con sincero pesar.-  
-Es la vida. Él vivió mucho y con plenitud.- Contestó serenamente su compañero.-

 

En tanto ellos charlaban los chicos que le habían visto estaban perplejos. Uno de ellos que también hacía karate le pidió a Tom un combate de entrenamiento, éste aceptó y Roy cedió su sitio en el tatami observando con curiosidad. Los dos se enfrentaron y aunque el nuevo contrincante de Tom no lo hacía mal, éste le venció sin excesivas dificultades, al terminar se saludaron y el chico le alabó con admiración.

-¡Eres muy bueno, realmente magnífico!, ¡qué suerte contar contigo en el equipo desde ahora!  
\- Gracias, tú tampoco lo haces nada mal- le dijo Tom devolviéndole el cumplido. -  
-¡Oye tío!- intervino Roy acercándose a su compañero tras el combate- ¿Y esto es lo que haces en los campeonatos? ¿Luchas de esta manera?..  
\- Bueno,- repuso Tom sin concederle ninguna importancia - ahora estabamos entrenando, en los campeonatos tendré que pelear en serio, sino acabarían conmigo en un momento y aun así es muy difícil.  
\- Pues avísame cuando se celebren- le pidió Roy afirmando entusiasmado - ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! .Esta chorrada me empieza a molar. Y enséñame alguna de esas llaves tan raras.- Sentenció haciendo extraños movimientos con los brazos.-  
\- Lo haré- sonrió Tom comentando a su vez - y yo también quiero verte a ti jugando al baloncesto.  
\- Eso está hecho- repuso su compañero con gesto sonriente. - Ahora vamos, que tengo cosas que hacer.

 

En esta ocasión fue Roy el que se dirigió a apuntarse a un festival de canciones que se celebraba todos los años en la Universidad. Desde que estaba allí había ganado todos los certámenes, las chicas en especial estaban encantadas con él. Aunque Tom volvió a sorprenderle apuntándose él también. El novato le explicó ante la cara de asombro de este.

\- Verás, a mí siempre me ha gustado componer y cantar canciones. Además, el año pasado hice una asignatura en mi universidad en la que tocaba instrumentos.  
\- Bueno, pero te advierto que en esto si que no me ganarás, aquí solo podrás ser el segundo, el mejor será el menda, como siempre.  
\- Eres muy confiado ¿no?... ¿cómo estás tan seguro? - Le preguntó Tom que no podía creer que su compañero fuese tan poco humilde -.  
-¿Bromeas tío? - Respondió Roy auto afirmándose de forma muy vanidosa. - No me preguntes eso, en jugar al baloncesto, ligarme a las tías y cantar, soy una verdadera autoridad. Nací para ligar y me criaron para ganar en todo y lo hicieron muy, pero que muy bien.

 

Tom se sonrió y no dijo nada. Su compañero por su parte se sonreía confiado, pensaba que con contrarios como ese, el premio era suyo una vez más. Tras darse una vuelta por el campus y al volverse a su habitación se encontraron con Randy y Peter. Estos le dijeron a Roy que se preparaba una fiesta enorme para el fin de semana. Éste asintió con ojos como platos.

\- Y quienes van a ir. - Preguntó Roy esperanzado con una buena asistencia. -  
\- Pues Candy, Marian, Estella, Maryorie, y Melanie...entre otras tías buenas.- Respondió Randy con evidente gesto de satisfacción. -  
-¿Candy la culo prieto y Maryory tetas de piedra? - Preguntó Roy entre emocionado y admirado a lo que sus dos compañeros asintieron para confirmarle que, efectivamente esas chicas acudirían. -¡Guau! , me parece que nos vamos a divertir. Y ¿dónde va a ser? - Les inquirió muy animado por estas revelaciones -....  
\- En el gimnasio.- Respondió Randy que le desveló -...nos meteremos allí el viernes por la noche, lo preparamos todo y el sábado es la fiesta, luego tenemos todo el domingo para ordenarlo...  
\- Escuchadme chicos.- Intervino con prevención Tom ante la sorpresa y el desagrado de los demás -¿Pero eso no estará prohibido?...  
\- Oye, ese tío quién es.- Le preguntó Peter a Roy desentendiéndose completamente de la posible respuesta del aludido -...  
\- Es nuevo, mi nuevo compañero de habitación.- Les explicó Roy con voz condescendiente. - No le hagáis mucho caso, es que no sabe cómo va esto. Ya le enseñaré las normas.  
\- Pues que no hable mucho por ahí...- contestó Randy contrariado, los dos se fueron y Roy miró a Tom con un gesto poco amistoso -.  
-¿He dicho algo inconveniente?...- preguntó el chico con tono teñido de ingenuidad y extrañeza. -  
-¿Que si has dicho algo inconveniente? - Le inquirió con esa misma mirada de alucinado y la voz que ponía cuando recriminaba algo a Tom. - Oye, ¿por qué has venido a mi planeta, eh? ¿Eres un marciano o algo así? Aquí nadie estudia antes de empezar las clases, nadie pregunta- puso voz de tonto a propósito y añadió parodiando a su interlocutor. - Oíd chicos, ¿eso no estará prohibido?– Hizo una leve pausa ante la atónita mirada de Tom y exclamó - ¡Claro que lo está! Pero no nos pillarán, nunca nos pillan. Yo que tú cerraría el pico, me vendría a la fiesta y dejaría de actuar como un ultracuerpo.  
\- Bueno, creo que iré a esa fiesta, lo siento, no quería meter la pata- se excusó Tom.-

El muchacho se quedó pensativo, lamentando el haber incurrido en alguna grave falta social. Al menos para lo que se estilaba por aquellos contornos.

\- Venga, olvídalo,- repuso su compañero de cuarto, ahora de forma jovial y conciliatoria, restándole importancia -no es culpa tuya, tendré que educarte un poco sobre las costumbres locales...

 

Y en eso desde luego daba ejemplo. Roy se afanó en ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta. El gran día llegó pronto, cuando terminaron las clases, los chicos ya tenían preparado el gimnasio. Su compañero llevó a Tom que no parecía muy convencido. El ambiente era increíble, un montón de chicas guapas que se disputaban a Roy y al resto de los chicos más populares. A éste se le ocurrió una idea genial, (al menos eso creyó él). Se subió a un improvisado escenario y llamó la atención a gritos.

-¡Eh tías! ¿Por qué no hacéis un desfile de modelitos cachondos? .La vencedora podrá enrollarse con el chico que más le guste. Los chicos seremos el jurado. Luego lo haremos al revés, ¿qué os parece la idea?..- Coro de aplausos y gritos apoyando la propuesta y el muchacho arengó - ¡Pues vamos allá!

 

Al instante, se montó un improvisado pase de modelos en el cual todas las chicas se exhibieron de la forma más provocativa que sabían. Roy y sus amigotes babeaban y hacían el tonto al lado de ellas. Éste se subió al escenario y comenzó a desparramar sobremanera. 

-¡Eh, Tom!… ¿No decías que sabías tocar?- Le preguntó a su amigo que miraba todo aquello con ojos como platos.- Pues ahí tienes un teclado…- Le señaló.-

 

Y dos tipos invitaron al perplejo chico a tocar…Él conocía la canción. Era precisamente de uno de sus cantantes favoritos. Aunque le iban más las melódica y ésta era todo lo contrario. No obstante más que nada por no hacer un feo a sus compañeros, asintió comenzando a tocar con realmente buen estilo aquel organillo electrónico…

-¡Vaya! Tocas realmente bien.- Le comentó una rubia escultural que se presentó como Candy.-  
-Gracias… mi madre me enseñó.- Musitó él visiblemente colorado.-  
-¡Su madre… éste chico es un amor! - Se sonrió otra morenaza realmente despampanante de nombre Bettie.-

 

Y de este modo, tratando de rehuir las incitadoras caricias de esas dos, comenzó a tocar la música de aquel tema. Fue la propia Melanie, la que, tomando un micrófono le antecedió preguntando a Roy con una voz entre musical y melosa.

-No estoy tratando de seducirte. ¿Querrías que te seduzca, eso es lo que intentas decirme?

 

Y mientras algunos de sus colegas, Ozzy, Jack y otros miembros del equipo de baloncesto coreaban. Algunas chicas jadeaban tocándose lascivamente ciertas partes de su anatomía. Los amigos de Roy exclamaban a coro.

-¡Un, dos, tres, joer, hazlo!…  
-¡Un, dos, tres, joer, hazlo!…

Otra chica exclamaba…

-¿Te gustaría volver a estar conmigo una vez? – Y Roy asentía con una sonrisita realmente pícara.-

Y otra replicaba

-¿Estás preparado?- Y el chico por supuesto, volvía a decir sí con la cabeza.-

 

Tom a todo esto tocaba ya realmente concentrado en la música. Se lo estaba empezando a pasar bien. Sin embargo trataba de mantener una prudente distancia con esas dos. Por su parte, Roy respondió a su novia. Tomando otro micrófono del karaoke y cantando, en tanto abrazaba a Melanie con patente libidinosidad…

Hey tú eres demasiado sexy   
para mí.  
Tengo que entrar en   
tu interior y te mostraré el   
cielo si me dejas.

Hey tú eres   
demasiado sexy para mí, tengo   
que entrar en tu interior   
tengo que entrar en tu interior…

 

Roy se quitó entonces la camiseta y se puso a marcar músculos de bíceps y abdominal ante el delirio de las nenas. Comenzó a juguetear con ellas y a beber cerveza, con esa cancioncilla marchosa y obscena de fondo…

 

¿Cuándo será? veo dedos trabajando   
horas extras tengo que pensar   
que podrían ser míos.

Me gustaría ver tu cuerpo desnudo, nena  
me gustaría pensar que alguna vez   
quizás esta noche si todo va bien yeah

¡Hey! tú eres demasiado   
sexy para mí no te dejaré marchar, no, no…

¡Hey! tú eres demasiado sexy para mí  
Tengo que entrar en tu interior.

Te veo beber y me tomo mi tiempo,  
Te veo beber todo ese barato vino rojo oh 

 

Tengo que verte desnuda, baby me gustaría pensar que alguna vez  
Quizás esta noche mi meta está a la vista.

Yeah, nena, nena, nena

¿Por qué me haces esto?   
No te dejaré marchar  
No te dejaré marchar  
Tú eres, tú eres una muñeca   
tengo que saberlo  
Tengo que saberlo

Te voy a dar la clase de   
amor que nunca te dieron 

¡Hey! tú eres demasiado sexy   
para mí, nunca tendrás otro   
amante en tu cama.

Tú eres   
demasiado sexy para mí 

 

-¿Quieres que te seduzca? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?- Repitió Melanie.-

 

La muchacha estaba realmente arrebatadora con un bikini azul cielo que realzaba muchísimo sus encantos. Y Roy por supuesto que asentía besuqueándola el cuello para cantar como réplica. Señalándose a sí mismo…

 

Todo el mundo   
quiere un amante como éste   
nena todo el mundo quiere   
un amante como éste.

 

Yeah, yeah   
todo el mundo quiere un   
amante como éste todo el   
mundo todo el mundo todo   
el mundo quiere un amante   
como éste,

Todo el mundo quiere un amante, todo el mundo quiere un amante como éste,  
Todo el mundo quiere un amante, todo el mundo quiere un amante como éste   
Todo el mundo quiere un amante, todo el mundo quiere un amante como éste,  
Todo el mundo quiere un amante, todo el mundo quiere un amante como éste 

¿Quieres que te seduzca? yeah yeah  
¿Quiéres que te seduzca? Yeah yeah 

 

Y para colofón, al llegar a estar parte de la canción, se escuchó una voz de mujer mayor. Jack mostró una foto de la señorita Parker y todos rieron en tanto se escuchaba…

-¿Te importaría parar de jugar con esa radio tuya? estoy intentando dormirme.

(Too Funky. George Michael, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar con ese detalle, en su opinión tan poco respetuoso, Tom meneaba la cabeza incrédulo y algo avergonzado, aunque, le parecía increíble cómo se lo montaban sus compañeros. En espacial Roy. Y de hecho no se había tirado un farol en eso. Talento tenía para cantar. Lo malo es que lo emplease para esas cosas, al menos eso pensó el chico de Kansas. Su compañero de cuarto mientras no perdió el tiempo y ya se estaba revolcando con dos o tres de las chicas entre unas colchonetas. Melanie llegó presta para tirarle de la oreja y atraerle hacia ella, entre el coro de risas de sus amigos. Mientras Tom trataba de no ser arrollado por otro grupo de compañeros con irrefrenables deseos festivos. Tuvo que arreglárselas incluso para evitar la molesta presencia de una chica borracha como una cuba. Incluso algo más tarde escapó a todo correr de dos o tres chicas que con gritos tales como.

-¡Tío bueno!, ¡ven que te vamos a enseñar a pasarlo bien! – Exclamaba una rubia bastante atractiva que se unió a las otras. –  
-Tommy cariño, ¡hazme madre ya!- chillaba una pelirroja que le miraba con patente lascivia -  
-Un momento zorras. Nosotras le vimos primero.- Replicó Candy señalándose a ella misma y a Betty entre risas.-

 

No sin dificultad el muchacho pudo zafarse de sus perseguidoras y tras un rato logró despistarlas escondiéndose por los pasillos. Así, la fiesta llegó a su fin. Melanie que también levantó pasiones y Roy ganaron los respectivos concursos y como ambos se eligieron hubo que darles el mismo privilegio a los segundos para que hubiese alguna emoción. El recién llegado pudo fijarse, eso sí, en que un enorme tipo, realmente fornido y pelirrojo miraba a su compañero de cuarto con inquina. Más cuando éste se fue abrazado con Melanie.

-Maldito idiota.- Mascullaba ese gigante.-  
-No creo que Roy deba provocar a un tipo como ese.- Pensó Tom preocupado por su compañero.-

 

No obstante ese tipo no hizo nada y terminó por irse. AL rato Melanie, Roy y otros chicos y chicas más reaparecieron. Ahora sí, tras una juerga movida tocó recogerlo todo. Todos ayudaron a restaurar el deteriorado gimnasio. Una vez concluido el trabajo, agotados, se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente por suerte era domingo y no necesitaban madrugar. Se despertaron a las dos de la tarde. Tom estaba como si un autobús le hubiese pasado por encima. Y eso que no había bebido. Roy que sí lo había hecho, más o menos igual, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!...- se quejó Tom tratando de calmárselo con agua fría. – La música estaba demasiado alta y nos acostamos tardísimo.  
\- Bienvenido al mundo de los seres humanos. Ja, ja.- Le replicó Roy palmeándole la espalda mientras se tapaba la frente - ¡Au! a mí también me duele, ¿qué demonios me bebería anoche?...  
\- Por lo que a mí respecta no vuelvo a ir a otra de esas fiestas- declaró su compañero con la sinceridad que le daba a uno la resaca del día anterior -.  
\- Ya verás, pronto le pillarás el gusto- le animó su amigo que hablaba por experiencia propia y añadiendo divertido. – Y hablando de pillar, pillín. ¿Con cuál de esas pibonas te enrrollaste ayer? Ya me di cuenta de que tenías a Betty, a Candy, a Naomi y a Hillary rondándote…  
-¿Con cual?- Se sorprendió su amigo.-

 

Roy entonces se aproximó cuchicheándole al oído como si no estuviesen solos en su habitación.-

-Escucha paleto de Kansas. Te voy a decir un secreto que vale su peso en oro. Candy y Betty son bi…  
-¿Son qué?  
-¡Bi…bisexuales!, leche.- Rio Roy explicando al anonadado muchacho.- Lo mismo se lo montan entre ellas que con un tío. ¡Y hacen unos tríos que ni te cuento!  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó Tom.- Me estás diciendo…  
-Que si estaban tan pegadas ayer a ti era tu noche de suerte. Seguro que les gustas. Un chico recién llegado y con esa apariencia de niño perdido que tienes. Ja, ja. -Se carcajeó palmeando a su escandalizado compañero.- Eso a las tías les despierta su lado maternal y también las pone mucho…Yo que tú quedaba con ellas en su cuarto.  
-¿En su cuarto?- Pudo decir el atónito oyente.-  
-Si tío. Esas dos comparten cuarto. No quiero ni pensar lo que harán. Bueno, sí que quiero.- Se rio agitando una mano.-  
-No, no creo que eso sea correcto.- Dijo el interpelado.-

 

Roy se separó de él observándole como quién viera a una aparición y repuso entre incrédulo y casi indignado.

-¡Vamos tío! ¿Me vas a decir que esas dos te propusieron algo y les dijiste que no?...  
-Por supuesto, no es algo propio de un hombre el aprovecharse de dos chicas ebrias.- Afirmó éste con tono digno y hasta teñido de obviedad.-  
-¡La leche! – Sentenció Roy sentándose sobre su litera en tanto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- No, no lo puedo creer. Es que es imposible que esto esté sucediendo…- Añadió para exclamar en tanto se levantaba agitando los brazos con teatralidad.- ¿Pero es que no has visto lo buenas que están?  
-Son chicas, no comida.- Repuso Tom con tono paciente.- Yo con una chica jamás…

 

Ahora fue Roy el que le cortó, observándole de modo suspicaz para preguntar no sin cierta prevención.

-Oye paleto de Kansas. No quiero vulnerar tu intimidad y esas cosas pero… ¿No serás?...  
-¿Ser qué?- Inquirió el aludido sin parecer comprender.-  
-Que si entiendes.- Pudo decir Roy casi con un susurro.-  
-¿Entender el qué?- Le preguntó su compañero mirándole con gesto desconcertado.-  
-Mira tío.- Declaró su contertulio tras suspirar.- Yo respeto todo. De verdad. Igual que hay tías que…ya sabes. Solo van con tías. Por eso no me las puedo ligar ni tan siquiera yo. Pues hay tíos que solo van con tíos.  
-¿Me estás preguntando si soy homosexual?- Comprendió entonces Tom.-

 

Su compañero asintió, aunque enseguida se apresuró a matizar.

-Vale…que yo te respeto y todo eso…pero mejor que no… no sé…

No obstante su interlocutor no le dejó acabar y tras mirarle a los ojos se rio y movió la cabeza.

-No, no lo soy.- Remachó con rotundidad.- Es que sencillamente no puedo pensar del mismo modo que tú, cuando salen estos temas.

 

Eso hizo que paradójicamente su compañero le mirase con respeto y asintiera.

-Vaya, amigo.- Pudo decir con una seriedad no muy habitual en él.- Perdona si te he molestado. Eres realmente un buen tipo. Y seguro que ya tendrás a alguien.- Comentó con tono perspicaz explicándose.- Cuando alguien está enamorado no se suele fijar en otras personas. Aunque tenga dos bombones como Cindy y Betty delante.- Sentenció.-  
-Bueno.- Admitió su interlocutor.- Allá en mi pueblo sí que hay una chica que me gusta.  
-¿Y qué tal?... Ella y tú…  
-Por desgracia creo que no es algo mutuo. – Se lamentó el joven.-  
-Entonces no seas tonto. Ve a por alguna de las de aquí. Además, te lo dice una autoridad en la psicología femenina. Si te relacionas con chicas de aquí, esa tía de tu pueblo lo notará. Y eso es como un imán para las mujeres. Basta que piensen que has encontrado a otras para que de repente vengan a ti…  
-No quiero hacer eso.- Se negó el muchacho alegando.- Cuando tenga vacaciones y vaya a casa hablaré con ella y le diré lo que siento. Pero ahora no sería capaz de hacer nada con otra chica. Sería como si mis sentimientos fueran mentira.

Roy abrió unos ojos como platos, aunque algo dentro de él podía comprender a ese muchacho. Asintió despacio y le palmeó amistosamente la espalda para decir.

-Si es así, entonces no seré yo quien se meta en eso. Tú sabrás…Ahora vamos, que ya es condenadamente tarde.  
\- Y hoy que quería haberme levantado pronto para estudiar.- Suspiró Tom dejándose caer en la litera de su compañero -...

Ahora su contertulio movió la cabeza y retomó su habitual tono sarcástico para responder.

-¡Corta el rollo! Siempre estás con lo mismo y levántate de mi litera que me la chafas. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Su amigo asintió. Al salir al pasillo ambos escucharon el grito del profesor de turno, llamaba a Roy con clara pinta de no estar de muy buen humor...

\- Maaalldennn .Venga aquí inmediatamenteeeeee-....  
-¡La leche... es Phillips! - musitó Roy. - Espero que no se haya enterado de lo de anoche o sino se me caerá el pelo.- Se acercó con paso lento y la cabeza gacha para que el profesor no le viera en el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba y contestó con voz sumisa. - Usted dirá señor Phillips.  
-¿Que le diré?...- respondió el profesor con gesto muy disgustado- ¡Se va a enterar de lo que es bueno! , acompáñeme ahora mismo al despacho del rector. Esta vez se ha pasado usted demasiado.  
-¿Del rector?- Se sorprendió el joven, pensando que, en todo caso, iría a soportar la enésima bronca de la bruja Parker.- Creía que íbamos a la jefatura de estudios. Pero al señor Selby…  
-¡Ya me ha oído!- Espetó su interlocutor.-

 

Roy que pensó que todo ese jaleo se refería a la fiesta de la noche pasada no respondió y se limitó a seguir al profesor. Tom observó alejarse a ambos con gesto preocupado, fue hacia el comedor y allí preguntó a los chicos por si sabían algo. Una chica le dijo muy sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿No lo sabes?, han encontrado drogas en la fiesta, alguien dijo que era cosa de Malden. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!, es un gamberro pero no creí que fuera capaz de eso.  
-¿Cómo? Respondió Tom sorprendido mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡Eso no puede ser! yo estuve anoche con él casi todo el tiempo y estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con eso...  
\- Pues ya puedes ayudarle o sino le expulsarán e incluso puede ir a la cárcel.- Le advirtió la chica.-  
\- Si, iré al despacho del rector enseguida...- Asintió éste que corrió hacia allí no sin antes avisar a algunos amigos de su compañero y ponerles al tanto. -

 

Cuando a Roy le acusaron de introducir drogas en la universidad no podía creerlo. Él nunca se había acercado a eso, proclamó que no tenía nada que ver. Tom y sus amigos llegaron inmediatamente. Su compañero de habitación declaró a su favor y fue interrogado. El rector le acosó a preguntas.

\- Muy bien señor Rodney, usted dice que estuvo con el señor Malden en una fiesta. Que dicho sea de paso estaba prohibida. ¿Sabe usted que eso conlleva una sanción grave?...  
\- Si señor, lo sé- repuso Tom mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado. -  
\- Es usted un estudiante modelo,- continúo el rector de la facultad apenado. -Me duele que se haya usted dejado llevar, pero, si lo hace por compañerismo, sepa que el señor Malden no necesita que mientan por él. Si usted se desdice que estuvo anoche en esa fiesta todo quedará olvidado y no habrá mancha en su historial. Ahora, lamentándolo mucho. Tendremos que formar un consejo disciplinario contra él.

 

El rector, dio órdenes de que todos fueran al salón de juntas de la facultad. Allí convocó a otros alumnos y llamó a la jefa de estudios. Ésta acudió de inmediato y fue informada de lo sucedido.

-¿Pero es posible que haya sido capaz de algo semejante?- Se escandalizó la mujer.-  
-Le aseguro que yo jamás haría algo como eso.- Se defendió el chico.-  
-Señor.- Le dijo entonces la señorita Parker al rector.- Conozco al señor Malden desde hace un par de años ya. Es un gamberro, un irresponsable y un juerguista.

Roy suspiró resignado, lo llevaba claro con el apoyo de aquella bruja. Aunque lo que escuchó a continuación sí que le sorprendió cuando ésta matizó.

-A pesar de todo eso, y de que a veces me encantaría estrangularle no le creo capaz de llegar a hacer algo así.  
-Su compañero, el señor Rodney. Sostiene la misma opinión.- Repuso el rector, inquiriendo al aludido de nuevo.- ¿No es así?

 

Ahora todos los profesores y alumnos presentes aguardaban la respuesta de Tom. Roy no obstante intervino con seriedad.

-Con su permiso, rector Selby. ¿Puedo dirigirme a mi compañero?  
-Hágalo, si ese es su deseo.- Concedió su interlocutor.-  
\- Tom. No es necesario que me defiendas...tú tienes una carrera intachable y no quiero que por mi culpa tengas una mancha como esa...  
\- Tranquilo, nadie me obligó a ir, fui porque yo quise. Además, mis padres me enseñaron a decir siempre la verdad y a asumir mis errores. Aunque eso conlleve consecuencias. – Replicó dignamente el chico, añadiendo con determinación y franqueza. - Señor, le vuelvo a decir que estuve con Roy Malden anoche y que él no tiene nada que ver con esas drogas. Sé que eso es merecedor de un castigo, pero no cargue a Roy algo tan grave y que él no ha hecho, sería una injusticia irreparable y arruinaría su vida.  
\- Si usted insiste- concedió el rector que parecía complacido al añadir -y dado que tiene usted muy buena fama haremos una investigación exhaustiva. Pero esto constará en su expediente, así como en el de sus compañeros, muy a nuestro pesar.  
\- Nosotros también estuvimos. - Se apresuró a declarar Jack Cooper que asimismo estaba allí -.  
\- Si, es cierto.- Convino Randy que había llegado con él. -  
\- Así es, señor rector- Confirmó Roy que alegó. - Tuvimos una fiesta, nos lo pasamos bien, pero jamás hubo drogas al menos en lo que a nosotros respecta.  
-Es cierto señor.- Añadió Melanie con un tinte de humildad y respeto poco habitual en ella.-  
-¿También usted, señorita Sanders?- Se sorprendió la señorita Parker.-  
-Sí, lo lamento mucho.- Pudo replicar la joven con expresión realmente sumisa.- Creímos que una fiesta para celebrar el final de los parciales no sería nada malo.  
-Eso no le va a gustar nada a su padre.- Replicó severamente su contertulia.- El general Sanders confiaba plenamente en usted y en el prestigio de esta universidad…

 

La muchacha bajó la cabeza sin replicar. Una cosa eran sus devaneos con Roy, y otra que sus padres se enterasen de que frecuentaba esas compañías y que participaba en ese tipo de fiestas. Hasta la fecha desde luego que a ojos de sus progenitores era una chica ejemplar. Buena estudiante y bien educada. Aunque no les terminaba de gustar demasiado que fuera animadora del equipo de baloncesto. Sin embargo ella se las arregló para convencerles de que era una actividad que combinaba deporte y baile. Pero esto era muy distinto. Si llegaba a sus oídos no sería nada bueno. Sin embargo no pudo dejar que todos los demás asumieran sus culpas por Roy no hacer lo propio.

-Nosotras también asistimos.- Agregó Betty, secundada por Candy y otras muchachas sacando a Melanie de esas reflexiones.-

Tras lo cual hubo un espeso silencio que Selby se encargó finalmente de romper.

-Muy bien.- Asintió el rector que ahora volvió a dirigirse nuevamente a Tom y al resto.- Entiendo que son jóvenes pero ustedes deben comprender que hay unas normas. Aunque les honra ser tan sinceros y eso se tendrá en cuenta, sobre todo en lo referente a usted señor Rodney. Ha tenido el valor y la honradez de admitirlo en primer lugar cuando lo sencillo habría sido negarlo.  
\- Si señor, pero como ya le he dicho, en mi casa no nos enseñan ni a mentir, ni a dejar a un compañero en la estacada, sobre todo cuando es inocente. Si debo ser castigado por mi falta que así sea…  
-Tiene razón, señor.- Se le unió Jack Cooper.- lo mismo vale para mí.  
-Y para mí.- Convino Malcolm Roberts, que era ese tipo enorme y con gesto furioso que Tom viese observando a su amigo.-Yo también estuve.  
-Y para mí también.- Añadió Candy.-

 

De este modo bastantes chicos y chicas más admitieron su presencia en la fiesta. En lo respectivo a las drogas no existían pruebas. De modo que se abriría una investigación. Cuando el director y los profesores les dieron permiso para marcharse al salir todos felicitaron a Tom, el mismo Roy le dijo muy agradecido estrechándole la mano.

\- ¡Eres un gran tipo, he sido muy injusto contigo! , perdóname amigo. Si alguna vez me necesitas puedes contar conmigo siempre, para lo que quieras...  
\- Gracias, pero sólo he dicho la verdad.- Respondió Tom de forma muy natural. -Tú no eres un traficante de drogas.  
\- Sé que soy indisciplinado, vago, gamberro, sinvergüenza y todo eso,- reconoció él que añadió enérgicamente con una seriedad que no había mostrado hasta entonces. - Pero jamás me he acercado a las drogas y ten por seguro que nunca lo haré. A partir de ahora me portaré mejor y descuida, pienso descubrir al verdadero culpable. Porque eso sí que es un peligro para todos.- Dijo muy resuelto. -  
\- Te ayudaremos,- se ofreció Jack por el grupo de amigos que les escuchaban sugiriendo - una trampa es lo que debemos tenderle a ese o esos tipos.  
\- Sí y se me ocurre una idea.- Terció Tom que cautelosamente les indicó.- Pero esperad un poco. Primero convendría hablar con el rector, aguardad aquí.- Les pidió dirigiéndose enseguida al despacho de este. –

 

Selby estaba allí, reunido con la señorita Parker. El rector le comentaba a la mujer que escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Sabe que confío en usted plenamente. Es una magnífica jefa de estudios y vicerrectora…  
-Gracias señor.- Dijo ella con satisfacción.- Eso intento.

 

Sin embargo el gesto de su superior se tensó un poco al añadir, ahora con tinte más severo.

-Es por eso que no me explico cómo ha podido permitir una cosa semejante en la facultad. Seguramente esto va a llegar rápidamente a oídos del Decano Paine y de la comisión educativa. Incluso de las autoridades. Y teníamos al culpable…  
-Disculpe señor Selby.- Contestó la mujer ahora con evidente consternación.- El señor Malden será muchas cosas, pero no es un traficante. Respondo de él en eso.

 

Ahora su interlocutor movió la cabeza, aunque más que con reprobación resignadamente y añadió, de modo más conciliador y amable.

-Escúcheme Jane. Sé por lo que pasó ese chico. Sé que sus padres pagaron el coste de todos los años de la carrera. Y no ignoro tampoco que les prometió ocuparse de él, incluso antes del accidente. Pero se le ha ido de las manos. No debería seguir tratando de protegerle.  
-Tarde o temprano madurará.- Insistió Parker.- Me costará mucho trabajo pero le enderezaré.  
-Sea como sea. Tenemos que hallar al culpable. O de lo contrario esto será un grave perjuicio no solo para la facultad que dirijo sino para toda la Universidad.- Sentenció el rector.- Espero que haga usted las oportunas indagaciones.  
-SI señor.- Asintió su contertulia que se levantó saliendo de allí.-

Tom vio salir a la Jefa de estudios en tanto se aproximaba. Educadamente preguntó al cruzarse con ella.

-Disculpe señorita Parker. ¿Está el señor Selby en su despacho?  
-Si- repuso la interpelada de modo seco prosiguiendo su camino.-

 

El muchacho asintió. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó.

-¿Sí?...  
-Soy Thomas Rodney, señor. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Adelante.- Le indicó el rector.-

El chico entró en el despacho y tras cerrar la puerta fue Selby quién le preguntó.

-¿Qué deseaba?  
-Verá. Tenemos una idea para atrapar al verdadero culpable…  
-¿Y de qué se trata?- Quiso saber el rector.-

 

Tom se lo explicó. Entre tanto todos esperaron con mucha curiosidad a que regresara, no sabían si el Selby estaría dispuesto a escucharle, pero hubo suerte y una vez de vuelta les contó a sus amigos el plan a seguir. Roy se encargaría de hacer de cebo. Todo esto, por supuesto, tras avisar a las autoridades y ponerlas al corriente. El rector tuvo que poner en juego sus influencias y al fin el inspector de la zona accedió a colaborar.

-Debes llevarte esto.- Le indicó un inspector llamado Higgins a Roy.- Y hacer lo siguiente…

 

El muchacho metió un par de paquetes de droga que la misma policía le suministró en su taquilla y dejó correr el rumor de que él tenía el alijo que se había encontrado y que la vendería a buen precio. Esperaban contactar con el camello que la hubiera perdido o con quién la comprase en la universidad. Pronto recibió un anónimo que le citaba para verse con él, en el pabellón de baloncesto, por la noche. Roy acudió no sin antes decírselo a Tom que avisó al rector y éste a la policía. Tuvo que esperar pocos minutos, una voz le preguntó a sus espaldas desde la oscuridad.

-¿No te han seguido, verdad?...  
\- Claro que no...Yo quiero la pasta. Me he asegurado bien - respondió Roy simulando tranquilidad e indiferencia. -  
\- De acuerdo, vamos al grano, ¿cuánto pides por ella?  
\- Como debe de pesar un kilo, por lo menos cinco mil – replicó él.-

 

El caso es que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía costar eso en realidad, sin embargo había sido asesorado por la policía para que su tapadera como un chico que había encontrado eso por coincidencia fuera verosímil.

-¡Tú estás loco amigo!- repuso la voz poco propensa a aceptar ese precio. -  
\- Bueno, entonces tendré que deshacerme de esto.- Replicó Roy haciéndose el duro -o quizá vendérselo a alguien más dispuesto.  
\- Vamos a ver - propuso aquella voz con algún tinte de nerviosismo - ¿Qué te parecen tres mil? Es una generosa oferta...  
\- No me convence, cuatro mil quinientos.- Contra ofertó el joven creyendo utilizar el mejor estilo de zoco damasquino. -  
\- Cuatro mil y no subiré más...- dijo decidida aquella voz. -  
\- De acuerdo... ¡venga el dinero! - Aceptó Roy elevando algo el tono de su voz, esa era la señal. Una figura salió de la oscuridad, manejaba bastantes billetes de cien dólares. -  
\- Aquí tienes, ahora dame la droga- le pidió al muchacho tendiéndole el fajo de billetes con una mano -  
\- Claro que sí.- Sonrió éste tomando el dinero y entregándole la bolsa. Aquella figura se dispuso a abrirla para probar su contenido. -  
\- Veamos la calidad- dijo aquel tipo que probó un poco para añadir después. - Esto es muy bueno...  
\- ¿Verdad que sí?- Replicó Roy con un convincente tono de satisfacción. – O eso ceo al menos. Hay más de donde lo encontré.  
\- Muy bien, pues si puedes conseguir algo más, estaré encantado de seguir haciendo negocios contigo. - Le comentó aquel tipo con tintes igualmente satisfechos en su voz. -

 

Pero antes de poder decir nada más las luces del pabellón se encendieron y un montón de policías se echaron sobre el individuo. En tanto Roy no resistía la tentación de gritar al estilo peliculero. Apuntando a ese atónito tipo con una pistola imaginaria formada con la unión de sus manos y ambos dedos anulares e índices.

-¡Brigada anti vicio, quedas detenido!

 

Tras esa proclama se levantó y recibió la felicitación del inspector a cargo del caso. Los policías se llevaron a ese individuo que debía de ser un alumno nuevo, infiltrado allí. Roy dirigiéndose a uno de los inspectores, le pidió un favor.

-¿Podría decirle a nuestro Decano que esa fiesta era parte del plan? Así no sancionarán a un buen amigo mío - le contó lo que había pasado y el inspector sonrió forma benigna y comprensiva, asegurándole que no habría problema. -

 

Se lo expusieron a Selby que lo consideró una buena idea. Si eso se dejaba como una operación conjunta con las autoridades para atrapar a un traficante infiltrado, y esa fiesta se considerase como un señuelo, el decano no se molestaría en indagar más. Así todo se arregló y ni Tom ni los demás, en consideración a la ayuda prestada a la policía, fueron sancionados en su expediente. Además de ello, en cuanto Roy pudo reunirse con sus colegas de la hermandad de la Golden Eagle les comentó en referencia a su compañero de habitación.

-Me gustará introducir a Tom en la hermandad. Méritos ha hecho de sobra. Creo que todos le apreciamos. Bueno- carraspeó para matizar con tono de humor. – Es algo tonto a veces, como si se creyera un boy scout, pero buen chico. Ha demostrado apreciar a la Universidad y a sus compañeros, destaca en los estudios y los deportes y muchas nenas gustosas se lo llevarían a mimí.- Rio según remachaba aquella frase –  
-Muy bien – Replicó Jack que se sentaba en una especie de trono luciendo su cinta púrpura atada alrededor de la frente para declarar de forma pomposa. - Señores cintas rojas. Sometamos la petición del hermano Roy a votación.

 

Todos se mostraron unánimes. No había problema ninguno, se aceptaba la candidatura de Tom. Encomendaron a Roy el entregarle una cinta amarilla y llevarle a la sede de la hermandad para ser cuestionado. De modo que, en cuanto encontró a su amigo el “hermano” le puso al corriente.

-No sé- Pudo decir el chico con gesto pensativo. – A mí, esas cosas de hermandades no me parecen muy recomendables.  
-Mira tío. Te aseguro que es el mayor honor que se le puede hacer a alguien aquí. – Le explicó su interlocutor añadiendo – No nos dedicamos únicamente a las gamberradas. La Hermandad representa la unión de los alumnos de la Golden. Yo soy cinta roja y presidente del club de bromas Lambda. – Agregó en tanto mostraba aquella cinta de ese color anudada en su brazo derecho. - Tú comenzarías de amarilla, como aspirante pero te aseguro que te daremos la verde de miembro a prueba tan pronto vengas a la reunión. Después será cuestión de poco tiempo que te ganes la azul de miembro de pleno derecho. ¡Ya lo verás! Eres muy valorado aquí. Te lo digo yo.

 

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía que su compañero y ahora amigo efectivamente hablaba de corazón. Eso no parecía ser ninguna de sus bromas. Aun así, elevó un puño para replicar de forma jocosa.

-¡Como sea una jugada que me estás preparando ya verás!  
-No amigo, tienes mi palabra- respondió Roy bastante más seriamente de lo que su interlocutor se esperaba sobre todo cuando su amigo sentenció. - Podré ser muchas cosas y tener muchos defectos pero jamás doy mi palabra en vano. Eso te lo garantizo. Fue algo que mi padre me enseñó.- Remachó con tono más entristecido.-  
-Confío en ti- asintió el chico realmente convencido ahora. – Me presentaré.

 

De modo que, al cabo de un par de días, Tom fue recibido oficialmente en la sede de la Hermandad. Jack, muy en su papel de líder le interrogó, estando todas las cintas rojas sentados y el aspirante en pie frente a aquel carismático líder.

 

-¿Por qué quieres ingresar en la hermandad? ¿Cuáles son tus méritos?  
-Bueno. – Suspiró el interpelado, que replico de forma realmente humilde. - No soy quién para decir cuáles son mis méritos. Vosotros sois mis compañeros y me conocéis. Si pensáis que soy merecedor de ser admitido o no solo vosotros podéis decidirlo. En cuanto al porqué quiero entrar. En fin, tengo un buen amigo que me lo ha ofrecido. Al principio pensé que era una especie de broma, pero me ha explicado los lazos de unión que tenéis, lo importante que es esta Hermandad. Ahora pienso que es algo hermoso el tener un grupo de amigos que te apoyen y a los que puedas ayudar. Supongo que vuestras cintas simbolizan eso. La unión.

 

Todos se miraron perplejos, realmente a ninguno se le había ocurrido eso. El mismo Roy miró a Jack que se encogió de hombros para improvisar con fingida solemnidad.

-Dices muy bien. Pero ahora tengo otra pregunta.

Y tras una dramática pausa de algunos segundos Jack, en su mejor tono bromista, aunque por supuesto simulando una voz grave y trascendental le disparó.

-¿Cuál es el secreto del Cáliz? ¿A quién sirve?

 

Roy se tapó la boca con una mano ahogando una carcajada. Sus compañeros cintas rojas realmente no tenían ni idea de qué clase de chorrada era esa. Aunque como se acostumbraba a veces a gastar alguna broma supusieron que de eso se trataba. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que el interrogado esbozase una leve sonrisa y replicara con tono seguro y firme.

-A vos.  
-¡Coño! Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Exclamó Jack atónito, aunque ahora fue Roy, el que más interesado le tomó el relevo al líder y preguntó a su vez de la misma manera que su compañero. –  
-¿Quién soy yo?  
-Vos mi señor, sois el rey Arturo.- Replicó Tom sin asomo de duda. –

 

El resto continuaba mirándose sin articular palabra. No tenían ni la menor idea de lo que iba aquello y Roy, realmente encantado con esa improvisada actuación, quiso saber.

-¿Habéis hallado el secreto que perdí?  
-Si mi señor- repuso Tom en el mismo tono cuasi solemne. – Vuestra Tierra y vos sois uno.  
-¿Pero cómo leche te sabías la respuesta?- Inquirió Jack –  
-¡Excalibur! Me encanta esa peli – Afirmó Tom ahora con gesto risueño –  
-Esto merece consulta – Terció su compañero de cuarto, con el asentimiento del resto. -

 

Las cintas rojas se apartaron al fondo del cuarto. Tanto Jack como Roy estaban alucinando, y no podía decirse otra cosa del resto. Fue Melanie la que afirmó para acuerdo general.

-Se merece la cinta verde ya. Este chico además de guapo y buen deportista es un encanto. De hecho tengo que sujetar a algunas de las animadoras para que no se lancen encima de él.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo – la secundó Roberts el jugador de futbol americano, que, desde luego, siempre estaba conforme a lo que esa muchacha decía. -  
-Por unanimidad pues. – Afirmó Ozzie Lane, base del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. -

 

Todos asintieron y retornaron a sus sitios, el mismo Roy se levantó tomando una cajita que reposaba en una mesita cercana, abriéndola extrajo un trozo verde de tela que anudó en el brazo derecho de su compañero para sentenciar.

-Desde ahora eres miembro a prueba de esta Hermandad. Felicidades.  
-Muchas gracias a todos.- Pudo replicar el chico – Es un honor para mí.

 

Y tras unos minutos más de conversación la reunión se disolvió. Entonces, de vuelta a su cuarto Roy se reía comentando a su amigo.

-¡Joer!, ¡les has dejado flipados a todos!¡ Hasta te has visto la misma película que vimos hará una semana en el club de cine clásico.  
-A mí también me gustan esa clase de películas – Afirmó su contertulio. -  
-Puede que no seas tan capullo como pensaba – sonrió su compañero. – Si hasta te gustan las cosas de magia y brujería…Ja, ja, ja  
-¡Oye! – le amenazó jocosamente su amigo elevando un puño. -

 

Sin embargo a la mente de Tom acudió el recuerdo de hacía un par de años atrás. Cuando aquel hombre que, un día, estando él solo en casa porque sus padres y Daniel habían salido a llevarle al médico, apareció a las puertas de su casa. Le ayudó a entrar. Era un tipo de pelo encanecido y que estaba maltrecho, cargaba con una mochila en la que llevaba un gran libro de tono burdeos que enseguida protegió cerrando a cremallera de su bolsa. Sin prestar demasiada atención a eso el chico le ayudó y vendó aquellas heridas que ese individuo tenía.

-¿Cómo es que me ayudas, muchacho? Podría ser un criminal.  
-Sí, podría serlo.- Comentó el joven Tom.- Pero ante todo es una persona que necesita ayuda. Como el buen samaritano hizo…

 

Y para subrayar aquello, incluso le sirvió algo de cenar. Ese hombre comió con apetito y se presentó.

-Me llamo Anthony. Nada más te puedo desvelar de mí. No soy un criminal pero mi nombre debe permanecer en el anonimato.  
-Eso es algo muy extraño.- Repuso el sorprendido muchacho.-  
-Lo es. Y no me gusta hablar con nadie. Sin embargo percibo que tú eres un chico especial. Tienes dones.  
-¿Dones?- Se sonrió el incrédulo joven.-  
-Soy psíquico y estudio artes arcanas. Lo que algunos llamarían magia. Aunque es algo más que eso.- Le desveló su interlocutor.-  
-Ya, claro.- Se sonrió Tom no queriendo ser maleducado pero pensando que ese hombre estaba como una cabra.- Si usted lo dice.

 

Aquel tipo sonrió a su vez, y le comentó.

-Es natural que no me creas. Y no te pediré que lo hagas. Simplemente escucha. Tu camino tarde o temprano se cruzará con lo sobrenatural. Cuando eso suceda y necesites mi ayuda, usa esto.

 

Y le entregó una misteriosa tarjeta con un número anotado en ella.

-¿Su teléfono?- Quiso saber el joven.-  
-Algo así.- Asintió su contertulio.- Utilízalo si te es preciso hacerlo. Rezo porque no lo sea…

 

Tom no respondió a eso. Algo en su interior le decía que aquel tipo no estaba loco después de todo. No obstante tan pronto terminó de comer algo y se notó mejor se despidió de él y se marchó agradeciéndole al muchacho su bondad. Nunca les contó nada a sus padres porque quizás se asustarían.

-¿Qué pasa paleto? ¿En qué piensas tan concentrado?- Quiso saber Roy sacándole de aquellos recuerdos.-  
-¡Oh!, en Kansas.- Pudo contestar con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.- En mi casa…  
-No hay nada como el hogar ¡Ese es mi paleto de Kansas! Así te voy a llamar.- Se rio su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros de modo cordial.-

 

Los dos se rieron y retornaron a sus obligaciones. De este modo los días pasaron rápidos, después los meses y el curso, los dos muchachos hicieron una buena amistad, llegó el concurso de canciones y ante el asombro de Roy, Tom le empató con canciones románticas, frente a las suyas que eran más marchosas. El vigente campeón protestó ante eso y declaró micrófono en mano.

\- Las canciones ñoñas no valen. Tienes asegurado el voto de casi todas las chicas, así no se demuestra quién es el mejor.  
-¿Qué propones tú?,- le inquirió Tom. -  
\- Una canción himno, esas son las buenas- le respondió Roy. -Yo ya he cantado tanto romanticonas como canciones más cañeras, pero tú siempre estás con la guitarrita y la voz melosa. Si eres capaz de cantar una de las que exigen fuerza sin hacerme reír, reconoceré que me has ganado de verdad.  
-¿Cuál quieres que cante? - Quiso saber su compañero y rival. -  
\- Que te parece ¿Some body to Love de Queen? - Le retó Roy. -  
\- Por mí perfecto, es una de mis favoritas - declaró Tom que quiso precisar – Versión GM o FM- añadió en alusión a las iniciales de dos grandes y famosos intérpretes. -  
\- Te dejo elegir. En cualquier caso. Anda que no es difícil.- Se sonrió Roy que, delante de todos proclamó - ¡Hala valiente, si lo haces bien yo mismo te declararé vencedor!

 

Su compañero convino en eso y se preparó.

-Mi estilo es más el de GM.- Declaró listo para empezar dirigiéndose al público.- Damas y caballeros, voy a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas…  
Todos los asistentes al concurso estaban enmudecidos por el interés que se había despertado y desde luego Tom demostró también que podía con canciones más fuertes. Lo hizo tan bien que realmente parecía uno de aquellos míticos cantantes. Comenzó desde luego de modo impresionante y la cosa fue a más según desgranaba la letra.

 

¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar?   
Cada mañana que me levanto me muero un poco,   
Apenas puedo quedarme de pie, 

Pega una mirada (pégate una mirada) en el espejo,   
y llora, yeah, yeah.   
Señor, ¿qué me está haciendo?, 

Pasé todos mis años creyendo en ti,   
Pero simplemente no obtengo ayuda, ¡Señor!   
Alguien, alguien,   
¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar? 

Trabajo duro (él trabaja duro) cada día de mi vida,   
Trabajo hasta que los huesos me duelen.   
Al final (al final del día)   
llevo a mi casa mi paga duramente conseguida, toda para mí, 

Me pongo de rodillas,   
Y comienzo a rezar   
Hasta que me salen lágrimas de los ojos,   
Señor - alguien - ooh, alguien,   
¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar? 

(Él trabaja duro)   
Todos los días - intento e intento e intento -   
Pero todos quieren humillarme, 

Dicen que me estoy volviendo loco,   
Dicen que tengo un montón de agua en el cerebro,   
Que no tengo sentido común,   
(Él tiene) no tengo a nadie en quién creer.   
Yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah. 

 

El auditorio se entregó coreando cuando él se lo pedía, la estrofa de la canción. Entre aplausos y gritos de las animadoras que, desde luego, debían ser sujetadas tal y como hace tiempo advirtiera Melanie, para no abalanzarse sobre aquel intérprete. Hasta ésta misma abría la boca asombrada y encantada…

Oh, Señor.   
Alguien - alguien,   
¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar? 

 

-¡Este chico es magnífico!- Pudo musitar la muchacha.-

Y desde luego Tom cantaba con mucho sentimiento, dado que se aplicaba muchas estrofas de esa canción. También deseaba que la chica a la que quería le correspondiera… así continuaba declamando…

No tengo tacto, no tengo ritmo,   
Todo el tiempo pierdo el compás.   
Estoy OK, Estoy bien, 

No voy a enfrentar una derrota.   
Tengo que salir de esta jaula de la prisión,   
Algún día seré libre, ¡Señor! 

Encuéntrenme alguien a quién amar,   
¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quien amar?

 

(Somebody to Love, QUEEN, George Michael Version, Crédito a ambos)

 

Cuando la música acabó todos pidieron un bis. Tom había ganado claramente el desafío de su compañero y rival. Roy tuvo que admitir su derrota porque aquella actuación le dejó sinceramente impresionado. Estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Y cumpliendo su palabra fue el primero en aplaudir entusiasmado. Tras postrarse ante el atónito intérprete y hacerle reverencias al más puro estilo de orante musulmán, subir a cantar con él y alabar a su amigo dándole por triunfador.

-¡Increíble! - le felicitó confesándole entre los aplausos. - Nunca en mi vida había oído algo igual ¡estás casi al mismo nivel que los originales!  
\- No será para tanto- sonrió Tom con su modestia y rubor habitual. -  
\- Te lo digo yo tío, que Freddie ha sido siempre mi héroe, también he escuchado la versión de G.M y esta me la recuerda muchísimo. ¡Es fantástica!  
\- Siempre me gustó G.M.- Admitió Tom. -He aprendido mucho de su estilo. Ya te dije que era mi favorito.  
\- ¡El próximo año la competencia va a ser dura! - rio Roy. -Así que practicaré…menos mal que habrán grabado esto. Quedará para la posteridad…

 

Su amigo asintió dándole la mano y ambos se retiraron del escenario entre aplausos. Melanie, y las demás chicas estaban más que impresionadas, no esperaban que aquel chico en apariencia tan tranquilo y que hasta ahora sólo había hecho gala de canciones tan románticas fuese capaz de aquello. Desde ahora a buen seguro que su número de fans femeninas iba aumentar aún más, pues ya tenía muchas ya que su estilo de chaval callado y cortés levantaba bastante interés. Realmente eso era nuevo por allí. Aunque ni Tom ni su compañero de cuarto tendrían mucho tiempo ya para eso. El tiempo volaba y poco después del concurso llegaron los exámenes finales. Roy, como siempre no había estudiado mucho. Tom en cambio no tuvo problemas para aprobar con buenas notas, pero su amigo debía apretar en literatura y francés. Aunque, como siempre, ya tenía la solución. Pidió ayuda a las chicas del club de idiomas, a cambio salió con algunas de sus integrantes. Se divirtió con ellas y alguna que otra cosa más. Cuando llegaron los exámenes se había pertrechado de toda suerte de chuletas y mañas para aprobar. Nervioso, aguardaba la ocasión para sacar sus chuletas en literatura. El profesor Palmer, un auténtico hueso se paseaba entre las filas de pupitres y Roy le observaba con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Palmer fue hacia la mesa del profesor el muchacho vio su oportunidad, con su amplísimo muestrario de chuletas dio enseguida con las respuestas a tres de las cuatro preguntas de que constaba el examen, no las puso perfectas para no descubrirse. Al terminar su prueba y salir del aula suspiró aliviado.

\- Quizás no me vendría mal cambiar un poco - pensó Roy en uno de sus escasos momentos en los que aparecía su conciencia - Debería estudiar como Tom...seguro que no estaría en esta situación tan apurada si lo hubiese hecho.

 

Entre tanto Melanie le vio y se acercó a él sonriente. A ella no le había quedado nada, pero quería estar cerca de Roy. Éste al verla sonrió y le contó sus peripecias. La muchacha se reía sin parar en tanto le escuchaba.

\- Si Palmer te hubiese pillado ¡Eres un cara dura con mucha suerte! - le palmeó afectuosamente una mejilla como intentando demostrar que aquella afirmación era también una cualidad física. -  
\- Si...pero seguro que aprobaré- declaró él con convicción. - Y, ¿ya sabes lo que dicen?- se sonrió pícaramente -a cara dura....otra cosa aún mucho más dura. ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?...- le preguntó él acercándose meloso. -

 

Melanie se sonrió asintiendo y consciente de la veracidad de ese dicho, al menos para el caso de Roy, sin embargo, se apartó un poco y se puso seria enseguida. El chico se sorprendió de ese repentino cambio y ella se apresuró a contarle la razón.

-A propósito.- Le anunció la muchacha con pesar en la voz y el semblante. -Tendré que estar unos días sin poder verte, mi padre va a venir a visitarme.  
-¡El general ese de dos estrellas que según tú fusila a todo chico que se te queda mirando! - Dijo su contertulio, preocupadísimo con esa posibilidad. -  
\- El mismo,- confirmó Melanie esbozando una pícara sonrisa -.El pobre se cree que soy una formal y modosa jefa de animadoras. Y soy la jefa, pero...ya sabes cómo me las gasto yo de modosa...- susurró acariciando a Roy el trasero. -  
\- Bueno, espero que no le digas nada de mí.- Le pidió el chico casi en actitud de súplica. - Soy muy joven para morir.

 

Rio un poco en broma pero en el fondo tenía su prevención. A juzgar por lo que la muchacha y otros que decían conocerle le contaron, ese tipo estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

\- No tengas miedo cariño- le calmó ella. - No me interesa quedarme sin ti, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a un amante mejor?...- se rio no sin algo de cómico sarcasmo, añadiendo. - Bueno, que tengas suerte con el examen que te queda.- Y con ese amistoso y casto deseo la muchacha se alejó por los pasillos. -

 

Roy suspiró y con las mismas tácticas hizo su examen de francés. Después de eso sólo quedaba aguardar por las notas. Pasaron dos días y cuando se dirigía a verlas Robins, un compañero suyo, le vino al encuentro corriendo y le llamó con un susurro.

\- Malden. Ya puedes esconderte donde sea, el padre de Melanie está preguntando por ti ¡y se ha traído su fusil de reglamento! Alguien ha debido de correr la voz de que has estado con su hija.  
\- ¡Venga ya!- Espetó el chico que creyó que aquello era una broma. Aunque la cara de su compañero era un auténtico poema, al insistir. -  
\- Allá tú, es tu pellejo, yo me voy, creo que está cerca y no me apetece quedarme en medio.

Y el muchacho se alejó a toda prisa dejando a Roy atónito.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - Se dijo, y para corroborar las palabras de Robins escuchó una furibunda voz masculina que gritaba por los pasillos. -  
-¿Dónde estás Malden...?.Como le hayas puesto la mano encima a mi hija vas a ver lo que es bueno...  
-¡Oh mierda! ¡Es verdad! ¡Joer!, sólo esto me faltaba - exclamó Roy saliendo a la carrera y casi atropellando a Robins al que alcanzó por el pasillo. -

 

Sin discurrir nada mejor se ocultó en la biblioteca, tras el mostrador, esperó un rato y vio acercarse la silueta de un hombre. Al mirar con detenimiento vio a un tipo, de edad madura uniformado y con un fusil...

-¡Joer!- pensó Roy bastante asustado y sudando incluso de miedo. -¡Ese tío está como una regadera! No volveré a acercarme a Melanie ni para preguntarle qué hora es...cuando este tipo ande cerca, claro.

 

Vio aparecer a la chica que entonces se puso a charlar con su furibundo padre, no podía oírles bien pero parecía que ella trataba de calmarle. El furioso general parecía ahora un perrito a merced de su hija, ésta le manejaba muy bien. El tipo se calmó y se fue. Melanie le besó en la mejilla y le despidió con la mano, cuando se hubo ido Roy salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a tu padre? ¿Le bombardearon demasiado en Vietnam o qué? - Inquirió aun pasmado. -  
\- Oye, no te metas con mi padre, él no es malo, sólo se preocupa por mí…- respondió ella de forma seria. -  
\- Sí, pero si me llega a encontrar, ahora mismo tendría más agujeros que un colador.- Le repuso él completamente convencido de eso -.

 

Melanie se rio y tomando a Roy del brazo le dijo tranquilizadora.

\- No seas bobo, mi padre hace mucho teatro pero a la hora de la verdad es muy bueno, no le haría daño a una mosca...  
\- Quizá a una mosca no. Pero a mí me quería llenar de balazos y seguro que no se ha traído el tanque por que no habrá encontrado donde aparcar.- Rebatió él con visible incomodidad. -

 

Melanie se rio a carcajadas, cuando se dominó lo bastante se despidió de Roy. Éste se alejó y suspiró creyéndose a salvo, pero enseguida comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina allí estaba el padre de ella. El chico dio un respingo hacia atrás por el susto que se metió. El militar se quedó estático recorriéndole con la vista de arriba abajo, con expresión iracunda e incluso sádica. Aquel individuo parecía un verdugo dispuesto a ejecutar sentencia, con una escopeta de reglamento bajo el brazo y su gorra de plato bajo el otro. El muchacho sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisita estúpida y aguardar las palabras de aquel hombre que no se hicieron esperar.

\- Con que tú eres ese tal Malden ¿eh? - Tronó la voz del furibundo general que apuntó a Roy con su escopeta espetando - ¡Te voy a enseñar a mancillar la honra de mi hija, desgraciado!  
\- No, no - negó Roy aterrado meneando las manos. - Se equivoca, yo me llamo Jakie...Jakie Chun,- dijo el primer nombre de actor de películas de kung - fu que se le pasó por la cabeza. –Eso, no sé quién es ese tal Malden, señor.  
-¡No mientas miserable! - replicó el general erizando su bigote y agregando para horror del muchacho. - Me he informado sobre ti, eres un vulgar casanova, le haces lo mismo a todas las chicas, pero con mi hija te has equivocado. Ella no es de ese estilo y tú te has aprovechado de su inocencia, gusano pervertido.  
\- Oiga, no sé lo que le habrán dicho por ahí,- balbuceó Roy cada vez más blanco por el miedo - pero es todo mentira ¿vale? Con Melanie es diferente, le aseguro a usted que no ha pasado nada, yo la quiero y la respeto sabe, no sería capaz de nada indecoroso...- repuso con todo su poder de convicción y la mejor de sus angelicales sonrisas, pero para su desgracia no pareció bastar. -  
-¡Mientes bellaco!- tronó el general quitándole el seguro al fusil. -Ahora mismo me vas a dar una satisfacción o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos y los esparzo por este pasillo.  
\- ¡Papá por favor! No hagas una locura. –Le pidió Melanie con tono suplicante en tanto se llegaba corriendo hasta donde estaban el chico y su padre. -  
\- Ni papá, ni nada.- Escupió éste sentenciando con la voz tomada por la ira. - Éste canalla te ha deshonrado y deberá reparar su afrenta. Y en mi tierra solo conocemos una manera.  
-¿Que,...que quiere que haga, señor?,- le preguntó Roy poniéndose casi de rodillas para asegurar. - Haré lo que quiera, de verdad, ¿quiere que no la vea? pues no la veré. ¡Se lo juro! –

Levantó su mano derecha como si fuese a jurar sobre una pila de biblias.

-¡A buenas horas, lo que quiero es que repares tu pecado, que te cases con mi hija! - Le exigió el general que no estaba para chanzas. -  
-¿Ca, casarme? - Roy le miró entre incrédulo y más asustado todavía por aquella posibilidad así que se atrevió a oponer con un balbuceo. - Pero soy muy joven para casarme.  
\- Pero nunca se es joven para morir- le repuso el general apuntándole a la cabeza - así que ya lo sabes.  
-¿Puedo pensármelo un momento?- pidió el chico que no sabía si pedirle que abriese fuego ante esa perspectiva. -  
\- Tienes tres segundos- repuso inflexiblemente el colérico general que comenzó a desgranar impenitentemente la cuenta. -Uno, dos....y....  
\- Vale, vale, acepto - respondió atropelladamente el chico. -  
\- Muy bien- sonrió el general bajando su fusil. - Sabía que serías razonable, bienvenido a la familia hijo.  
\- Oh cariño, ¡qué feliz soy!- Exclamó Melanie sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -  
\- Así me gusta muchacho, que te comportes como un hombre y seas el padre que mi nieto necesita.- Declaró aquel militar. -  
\- ¿Nieto?- Exclamó Roy con una cara a medio camino entre el pasmo, el horror y la incredulidad, añadiendo casi sin voz. - ¿Eso quiere decir que Melanie está?  
\- De un mes. –Repuso ella en tanto le besaba en una mejilla y afirmaba llena de alegría. - ¡Vamos a ser padres, mi amor!  
\- ¡Menos mal que ese bendito bebé no será huérfano! - Terció el general que sentenció lleno de orgullo. - Y tú te alistarás en el ejército. ¿Qué sitio mejor? Con mi influencia hasta podrás llegar a oficial y luchar en alguna guerra para que tu hijo se sienta orgulloso, así mantendrás a tu familia! Y si mueres en glorioso combate serás un ejemplo para él cuando sea mayor.

 

Entonces aquel hombre abrazó a Roy que estaba anonadado, ¡ese tipo era un chiflado! , si el país estaba en manos de esa clase de hombres era para echarse a temblar. Pero eso no era lo peor- ¡Encima iba a ser padre! ¿Tan pronto? Pero si él siempre se había puesto la capucha. Su máxima era, intentarlo siempre, conseguirlo nunca. ¡Ojalá que alguno de esos idiotas no le hubiera gastado la broma de pincharle el globito! Lo malo es que por lo que fuese ¡Ahora debería renunciar a su despreocupada vida! ¡Pero eso de alistarse! ¡Ni loco! Tenía un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo y eso impidió corresponder al abrazo con decisión, entonces el general le inquirió con gesto serio y extrañado.

\- ¿Algo va mal muchacho?  
\- No, nada, nada, es la emoción del momento, señor. - Pudo replicar éste con un hilo de voz. -  
\- Es comprensible- convino el padre de Melanie volviéndole a abrazar.-

Ahora Roy sí que se aferró más a ese hombre tratando de disimular aunque entonces, escuchó un coro de carcajadas a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? - Se preguntó el joven en voz alta.-

 

El severo general al separase del abrazo había tornado completamente su furibunda expresión en otra muy cómica y también se reía. Roy se percató de que allí mismo, mirándole y sin poder dejar de reír estaba Tom. Se sorprendió de verle allí, pero la verdad es que estaba junto con Melanie, Jack, Roberts, Ozzie y los demás. Eso terminó por hacer caer al chico en lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Enseguida se lo contaron en cuanto pudieron dominar las carcajadas que hasta amenazaban con tirarles al suelo. Muchos de ellos, hartos de algunas bromas que él les gastara decidieron tomarse la revancha. Entre Jack y Melanie habían discurrido la cosa. Pidiendo a los demás que les ayudasen. Habían pedido a un actor que Ozzie conocía que hiciera ese papel para gastarle una broma a su compañero. Cuando todos los demás que estaban escondidos en una esquina cercana se enteraron de como se había asustado se troncharon.

-¿Sois muy graciosos, verdad? - les recriminó éste a todos que sin embargo seguían riendo de forma incontenible. -  
-¡No te lo tomes a mal chico, que sólo es una broma! - respondió su amigo Jack sujetándose a una barandilla para no caer de risa al suelo en tanto repetía algunas de las frases de Roy. - “Soy demasiado joven, que va, la respeto “. ¡Ja, ja!  
\- Como te gustan tanto las bromas pensamos que te encantaría ésta - añadió Will, otro de sus compañeros, sujetándose las abdominales que le dolían de tanto reír recordando a su vez para mayor vergüenza de Roy. - “La emoción del momento dice y los tenía de corbata”. ¡Júa, júa!...  
\- Ésta me la pagareis - les prometió el blanco de su chanza sonriendo también, una vez superados el susto y la sorpresa iniciales. – Aunque tarde todo el curso que viene…  
\- Así que estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo y a criar a nuestro bebé. ¿Eh cariño?- intervino Melanie con sorna. -No sabía que me quisieras tanto.  
\- Cuando te crees que un loco te va a volar la cabeza haces lo que sea - contestó él dando un largo suspiro con el que descargaba la adrenalina. -  
-¡Oh vamos! , no pienso que fuera tan desagradable- rio la chica para añadir. - Imagínate la noche de bodas que podríamos tener tú y yo.  
\- El día que yo me case las ranas criarán pelo- repuso Roy con una sonrisa llena de convicción. –

 

Aunque esa afirmación pareció no gustarle mucho a su interlocutora que dejó de sonreír. Pese a ello no quiso evidenciarlo retomando su semblante jocoso en cuestión de un par de segundos.

\- He de reconocer que estabas gracioso- terció Tom que aun se tronchaba casi sin poder terminar de decir - .Cuando lo preparamos no creíamos que te ibas a asustar tanto.  
-¡Ya te pillaré a ti. Paleto de Kansas! – Amenazó su compañero de forma jocosa, aunque quizás no tanto, para sentenciar - ¡Nadie le gasta una broma así a Roy Malden y se queda tan ancho!  
\- Oye gamberro, que tú ya nos habías gastado otras bromas antes con tu compañero Jake. -Le recordó su amigo Jack. - Como esa de untarme jabón con pica, pica en los calzoncillos.  
\- No me lo recuerdes que todavía me troncho- repuso Roy pugnando por evitar la risa. -  
\- Si, y a mí me mandaste a cambiarle el teléfono a la señorita Parker diciendo que como era un manitas y lo tenía estropeado ella me lo agradecería y lo único que hizo fue castigarme durante dos semanas sin salir cuando le corté la línea. - Le reprochó Will -.  
\- La verdad, me pasé un poco, lo reconozco- admitió el aludido que sin embargo opuso. - Pero lo vuestro de ahora ha sido mucho peor, ¡casi me matáis del susto!  
\- Tú sí que casi me mataste aquella vez- intervino Melanie con tintes de jovial reproche. -  
-¿Cuando?- quiso saber Tom curioso. -

 

Melanie recordó cuando por Halloween Roy se escondió en su armario vestido con un saco y una cabeza de calabaza iluminada por una linterna, le había dado un susto de muerte, sonrió y añadió recordando alguna nueva afrenta.

\- Y no sólo eso, también me molestó mucho ese día que te quedaste en mi habitación solo para ver el partido de los Knicks.- Añadió ella frunciendo el ceño. -  
\- Mujer, eso fue una causa de fuerza mayor- se disculpó Roy de la forma más suave que pudo- Eran los play offs, finales. Y mi televisión estaba estropeada, tú eras la única que conocía con canal por cable.  
\- Pero no me hiciste ningún caso- le recriminó Melanie con una vocecilla entre quejumbrosa y acaramelada. - Sólo chillabas cada vez que tu equipo metía una canasta.  
-¡Jo tío, estás para que te encierren!- exclamó jocosamente Jack para agregar. - Ignorar a una preciosidad como ésta por un partido.  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? , era el séptimo encuentro y en el Madison - se justificó Roy aunque admitió. –Pero, tienes razón...  
\- De todas formas, con esto me considero vengada- rio Melanie ante el asentimiento aprobatorio de todos los demás. -  
\- Bueno, creo que volveré a mi cuarto- dijo Tom -¿vienes Roy?,- preguntó a su compañero con una sonrisa. -  
\- No gracias, creo que esperaré un poco a calmarme del todo.  
\- Pues nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Jack que se fue junto a William riéndose ambos por el camino. -

 

Roy y Melanie se quedaron solos junto a la habitación de ella, el actor que habían contratado se marchó justo después de Jack, dándole la mano a Roy que le felicitó muy deportivamente por su magnífica actuación.

-Amigo, deberían darle el Óscar. Me lo tragué del todo.- Admitió.-  
-Gracias y no deje escapar a esta muchacha, o la próxima vez puede que sea su padre del verdad el que aparezca.- Replicó el actor que tras sonreír, se marchó.-  
-Bueno.- Suspiró la joven.- Yo sí que iré con mis padres cuando empiecen las vacaciones.  
-Pues espero que no sea como el personaje de este tipo.- Suspiró el chico.-  
-No tonto, ni siquiera sabe lo nuestro.- Sonrió ella que entonces, algo más en serio, le comentó.- Quizás sería un buen momento para que se lo contase…  
-No sé.- Replicó el chico con aire más desenfadado.- Mel, lo nuestro está bien, ya sabes… No tenemos obligaciones. Me gustas claro…pero ahora no quiero comprometerme en serio.  
-Sí, claro, lo comprendo.- Musitó ella que perdió aquella jovialidad, pese a que trató de sonar despreocupada cuando se despidió.- Estoy algo cansada. Ya nos vemos mañana.

 

Él asintió y se fue a su habitación suspirando aliviado. Cuando se alejaba la muchacha le dedicó una mirada de malestar. Se sentía herida y contrariada. Musitó entre dientes…

-Yo no soy una diversión para nadie, cariño. Ya te lo haré comprender…Sé que me quieres…

 

Y sin más entró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta con estruendo. Roy entre tanto llegó al suyo. Allí tuvo que soportar de nuevo el escuchar todos los pormenores de la broma, pues su compañero de habitación y más amigos le esperaban y lloraban de risa. Por supuesto que no les dará la satisfacción de molestarse por eso. Rio también pero pensó en cómo se iba a vengar de Tom y los otros. Pasaron algunos días y por fin las clases y los exámenes habían acabado. Su compañero se marcharía también con sus padres pero Roy no quería que se fuese sin antes poderle gastar una broma sonada.

\- Seguro - pensaba divertido mientras preparaba su venganza. -Que el truco de la araña disecada no fallará, le voy a dar tal susto que el próximo año tendrá que mirar cada rincón de su cuarto antes de acostarse… ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Y sonriendo solo de imaginar la cara de su compañero, puso una araña muerta bastante grande debajo de la almohada. Sabía que Tom siempre la ahuecaba antes de dormir. Habiendo preparado la broma salió un rato a despedirse de manera similar de sus otros compañeros y aguardó a que la víctima” llegase a la habitación. Cuando por fin estaban los dos a punto de acostarse Roy, tumbado en su litera, miraba inquisitivamente a la almohada de su compañero y no quitándole tampoco a él un ojo de encima...

\- Bueno, espero que el próximo año nos divirtamos también. Tengo que decir que eres un buen chico después de todo - le dijo Tom a modo de cumplido. -  
\- Si y la verdad es que tal y como te dije tú no eres tan capullo.- Replicó Roy de forma bastante irónica, en tanto pensaba - Espera a levantar la almohada, capullo. - Tras lo que continuó diciendo con tinte despreocupado. - Bueno, voy al cuarto de baño. - Antes de entrar miró a Tom de reojo, éste levantó la almohada pero no dijo ni hizo nada anormal. Ni tan siquiera varió su expresión. Roy se extrañó. -¿Dónde estaría la araña? – Se preguntó mientras fue a entrar al cuarto de baño. En ese instante, al abrir la puerta, algo peludo le cayó desde arriba. Roy dio un salto quitándoselo de encima con un respingo y un grito. - ¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

 

Para su sorpresa y repelús pudo comprobar que era la misma araña que él le había puesto a Tom. Pero éste la había colgado de la puerta del baño con un cable. Su compañero se rio mientras le contaba al aun taquicárdico Roy...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! , así está más en su medio natural. De pequeño yo cazaba arañas más gordas que esa y las metía en tarros de cristal, recuerdo una vez que se me escaparon por toda la casa. Si quieres el próximo año te traigo algunas.  
-¿Qué?...no, no, no hace falta gracias...- exclamó su compañero espantado en tanto pensaba. - La madre que le...- Estaba algo enfadado por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera pero al fin también se rio y admitió. - Eres el único que ha logrado tomarme el pelo aquí muchacho. Bueno, aparte claro está de mi antiguo compañero de habitación. Admito que eres su digno sucesor, aunque con otro estilo. Y presiento que vamos a llevarnos muy bien...seguro que el próximo curso nos divertiremos.- Lo dijo ahora sinceramente convencido de ello. -  
\- Estoy seguro, pero yo soy más tranquilo que tú, no me gustan las bromas tanto como a ti.- Le advirtió Tom. -  
-¡Menos mal, sino iba a pasarlo mal contigo! – Reconoció su interlocutor suspirando. Ambos se rieron con la ocurrencia y se fueron a dormir. -

 

Al día siguiente, Tom hizo su equipaje y se despidió de su amigo.

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones Roy? ¿Te quedarás por aquí?- Le preguntó despreocupadamente. -  
\- Sí, tengo un apartamento en la ciudad. Me iré allí un par de meses. Hay muchas nenas esperando en la Gran Manzana. ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar conmigo una temporada? - Le propuso a su amigo afirmando convencido. -Arrasaríamos los dos.  
\- No gracias- sonrió Tom que negó con la cabeza para confesar -.Hace mucho que no veo a mi familia. Les echo de menos... Bueno y a una chica en particular.  
\- ¿Una chica? ¿Tú? - Se sorprendió Roy mirándole de arriba a abajo como si le estuviera hablando otra persona – ¡Ah, claro! - Recordó.- Esa que me comentaste…Por cierto. Ni me dijiste como se llama.  
\- Bueno, se llama Mary Jane, nos conocemos desde críos.  
\- Pues espero que logres conquistarla. - Replicó su amigo.-

 

Eso explicaba por qué Tommy no se había enrollado con ninguna muchacha del campus. Cuando Roy recordando lo sucedido en su habitación tras la fiesta le preguntó sobre aquel particular. Al saber que rechazó a beldades como Candy o Betty incluso había llegado a pensar con creciente preocupación si su compañero no sería de la acera de enfrente. Pero tras las explicaciones de éste y de convivir con él durante ese año podía jurar que no. Así pues, ahora suspiraba aliviado, ahí estaba la explicación.

-No es que sea mi novia, pero cuando vuelva supongo que le pediré salir – Reconoció el muchacho que parecía ruborizarse. –  
-¿Y cómo es?- Quiso saber su interlocutor con patente curiosidad –  
-Morena, de ojos azules muy oscuros, casi violetas, y con un largo pelo rizado.  
-Tienes que ser especial para que te hayas fijado en ella. – Comentó Roy que decidió que, en esta ocasión su amigo no merecía que hiciese ninguno de sus chabacanos comentarios habituales, dado que aquella muchacha le importaba de veras.- Te deseo mucha suerte. Ya me contarás- sentenció dándole una animosa palmada en el hombro. –  
-¿Y tú?... ¿no vas a ver a tus padres?- Le inquirió Tom a su vez para cambiar de tema. –  
-No. Ojalá pudiera amigo - Contestó Roy, ahora con el gesto entre triste y nostálgico y reflexivo. Tom se sorprendió, en todo el curso nunca le había visto de esa manera pero enseguida comprendió el motivo cuando su compañero le contó. - Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace tres años. No tengo más familia.  
\- Perdona - repuso su compañero serio también y pesándole de veras haber sacado el tema.- Lo siento, no lo sabía... he vuelto a meter la pata otra vez...  
\- ¡No te preocupes!- sonrió Roy dándole la mano con recobrada jovialidad - no tenías por qué saberlo. Es que a mí no me gusta hablar de mi vida. Venga socio. ¡Qué te lo pases bien en casa, aprovecha las vacaciones!- Añadió más animadamente cambiando de tercio -y procura que el año próximo nos den el mismo cuarto, te prometo que seré más ordenado...  
\- Gracias, disfruta del verano y cuídate...- se despidió Tom listo para marcharse con su petate al hombro –  
Por cierto.- Le detuvo su amigo que casi lo había olvidado - Tengo un regalo para ti que me dio Jack antes de irse. – Le comentó Roy -.  
-¿Alguna broma de última hora? – Se sonrió Tom no sin un justificado recelo. –  
-No, ni hablar… – Replicó su compañero que extrajo del cajón de su mesita de noche una bolsa de cuero y se la pasó a Tom que la agarró al vuelo y como éste le seguía observando con algo de desconfianza, añadió. – Palabra.  
-¿Qué es esto?- Quiso saber el chico-  
-Ábrelo, es para ti, Tommy. – Afirmó Roy con amabilidad.-

 

Tom obedeció, con cuidado, puesto que pese a todo no se fiaba aún, desató unos cordones que cerraban aquella bolsa y la abrió, pudo meter dos dedos y tocó algo, lo sujetó extrayéndolo despacio, era una cinta de tela azul. Nada más verla esbozó una sonrisa mayor y su amigo entonces declaró con satisfacción.

-Bienvenido a la Hermandad como socio de pleno derecho, colega. Lo votamos ayer, antes de que se fueran los demás cintas rojas. ¡Ya somos iguales Mac Claud! - Exclamó elevando los brazos de forma teatral, rememorando otra de sus películas favoritas –  
-Sí, ya somos hermanos. – Afirmó su compañero que también la había visto, demostrándolo cuando agregó – Highlanders. ¡Otra peli que me encanta! Aunque todavía sigues siendo cinta roja, un escalón por encima.  
-Me refiero a que ya eres socio de pleno derecho, aunque no seas directivo. Y, sobre todo. Que eres un amigo de verdad.- Sonrió su interlocutor con patente reconocimiento.-

 

Ambos se abrazaron, finalmente Tom salió de la habitación tras dejar que su compañero le anudase la cinta azul al brazo derecho. Roy se quedó mirando como aquel estupendo muchacho se alejaba, sonrió y pensó.

-¡Si señor!, ahí va un gran chico, ¡un poco más y le convertiré en el universitario perfecto!, pero bueno, ¡menos pensar y más diversión! - Se dijo recobrando su desenvoltura habitual disponiéndose a irse también. -...

 

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido. Tom volvió a la universidad tras pasar unos agradables meses en compañía de su familia. Por desgracia para él, su amiga de la infancia y objeto de sus inquietudes amorosas estaba saliendo con otro chico que había conocido en su respectiva universidad. Lo descubrió una tarde que iba hacia su casa.

-¡Qué guapo te has puesto, hijo!- Le sonrió Sarah viéndole lucir un traje con corbata y todo.-  
-Quiero invitar a Mary Jane al baile de ésta noche en el pueblo.- Comentó con animación.-  
-Espero que tengas mucha suerte.- Sonrió su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

 

Sin embargo su hermano Daniel estaba por ahí. Últimamente había trabajado mucho para que su padre le comprase un ordenador nuevo. Y aunque vio salir a su hermano no se atrevió a decirle nada. En cambio sí que habló con su madre.

-Me temo que Tommy se llevará una decepción.- Le desveló a la sorprendida mujer.-  
-¿Qué sucede hijo?..

 

Y el muchacho le explicó. Ajeno a eso Tom llegaba con un ramo de azucenas y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se aproximaba a la casa de Mary cuando vio llegar a otro chico.

-¿Quién será ese?- Se dijo entre sorprendido y molesto.- No me suena de por aquí…

 

El extraño llamó a la puerta. Fue la madre de la joven quién le abrió. Al cabo de un rato decidió acercarse a su vez. Con nervios tocó el timbre.

-¡Hola Tommy!- Le saludó esa mujer.-  
-Buenas tardes señora Lee. Venía a ver a su hija.- Pudo decir él algo colorado.-

 

Su interlocutora le miró algo sorprendida, aunque no sonrió como solía ser su costumbre cada vez que ese muchacho llamaba a Mary Jane.

-Tiene una visita.- Le comentó la mujer algo envaradamente.- Un chico de su universidad ha venido a verla.  
-Claro, será un compañero. Supongo que habrá hecho amistades por allá igual que yo. Aunque ella ha ido al oeste. – Sonrió el chico, sin ver aquel matiz de lástima en la expresión de su contertulia.-  
-Pasa si quieres.- Le ofreció su anfitriona.-

 

Tom asintió agradecido. Entró al salón de la casa y tomó asiento. Allí estaba él, con sus flores aguardando. Entonces la vio. Iba preciosa, con un vestido blanco vaporoso y una guirnalda de flores azules en el pelo. El muchacho iba a levantarse sonriente para saludarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le dejó petrificado. Junto a Mary Jane entró un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. Bastante atractivo y que iba sujeto de la mano de ella.

-¡Tommy! – Saludó la chica con visible alegría.- ¡Has venido del este!...  
-Hola Mary Jane.- Pudo decir él observando aquello con sorpresa.-  
-Mira Mark, éste es mi amigo Tom. Somos vecinos y nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos.- Le comentó al muchacho, añadiendo para pasmo y consternación del recién llegado.- Tommy, él es Mark, mi novio. Nos conocimos este curso en la facultad.  
-Mucho gusto. Mary me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Eres como un hermano.- Dijo ese tipo.-  
-Sí, claro.- Pudo sonreír tenuemente el aludido.-

 

La chica entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano. Enseguida preguntó esperanzada en tanto alargaba una mano hacia ellas.

-¿Son para mí?

 

Tom no respondió enseguida, en su interior se sentía herido y desconcertado. Siempre creyó que tenía una posibilidad con Mary Jane. Quizás no se había atrevido nunca a decírselo pero le gustaba desde hacía al menos un par de años. Cuando se dio cuenta que esa niña pecosa y llena de vida se había convertido en una atractiva joven. Era simpática y tenían muchas cosas en común. A los dos les gustaba la música y querían expandir horizontes conociendo lugares y personas nuevas. Desgraciadamente para él, su antigua compañera de juegos había conocido a aquel tipo que era la personificación de la elegancia con ese traje de ejecutivo color oscuro y un polo blanco bajo la chaqueta. Ahora, pese a sentir como si su corazón se rompiese trataba de no salir corriendo de allí para no ver mermada su dignidad y entonces replicó algo que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió cuando apartó las flores del alcance de su interlocutora.

-No…no, lo siento. Es que tengo una cita, con una chica…

 

Ahora fue la joven quién le observó sorprendida, sin embargo no tardó en sonreír asintiendo.

-Perdona, soy una tonta…  
-Es que quise pasar a saludaros antes de irme.- Pretextó Tom.-  
-¿Vendréis al baile de esta noche?- Inquirió ella.-  
-No, teníamos pensado ir a otra parte.- Replicó tímidamente él.-

 

Aquello se le hacía muy incómodo, hasta el extremo de no ser capaz de soportarlo más. Incluso fue peor cuando ese otro tipo atrajo a Mary Jane hacia sí con uno de sus brazos. Fue cuando Tom se despidió precipitadamente.

-Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde… que lo paséis bien…  
-Adiós amigo.- Replicó aquel otro joven observándole no sin extrañeza.- Encantado de conocerte…

 

Pero su interlocutor ya se alejaba andando con cierta prisa. No quería pese a todo salir corriendo y arruinar del todo su imagen. No pudo impedir sin embargo que unas lágrimas le cayeran por el rostro. ¿Cómo pudo Mary Jane salir con un tipo como ese? ¡Con todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos!, charlando de sus anhelos y de lo que les gustaría hacer cuando crecieran. Imaginando el futuro con tanta ilusión y haciéndose confidencias. La chica siempre había confiado en él y le había contado todo. Quizás ese fuera realmente el problema. ¡Claro! Para ella Tom no había pasado nunca de ser un compañero de juegos y le veía más como a una especie de primo. Pese a que él hasta le cantaba esas canciones que a ella tanto le gustaban, de amor romántico. Tom hasta había aprendido algunas por esa razón. No olvidaba la favorita de esa muchacha, en cuanto retornó a casa, tiró esas flores a la basura y se encerró en su cuarto. Allí puso esa melodía que musitaba entre sollozos.

 

Mi corazón empieza a romperse  
Cuando pienso en preparar  
Un plan para dejarte ir  
Continuo pensando que quizás mañana  
Te lo haré saber

 

Pero cuando pienso sobre irme  
Pienso sobre perder  
Al único amor que he conocido  
Cada vez que pienso en ti

Mi corazón empieza a doler  
Mis manos siguen temblando  
Y tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes…

Que haría falta un hombre fuerte, fuerte.  
Para dejarte ir alguna vez, para dejarte ir alguna vez…

 

Mi corazón ha sido herido  
Cuando te veo flirteando  
Cada noche fuera en el piso  
Sigo pensando que quizás mañana  
Crecerás para amarme más.

Pero cuando estamos juntos  
Nunca podría dejarte  
Incluso si me tratas cruelmente  
Cada vez que te miro

Mi corazón empieza a doler  
Mis manos siguen temblando  
Y tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes…

Que haría falta un hombre fuerte, fuerte.  
Para dejarte ir alguna vez, para dejarte ir alguna vez…

Intenté resistirte  
Cuando te has ido todo lo que hago es echarte de menos  
Cualquiera enamorado sabría  
Cualquier con una mitad de corazón  
Nunca podría dejarte ir

Pero cuando pienso en dejarte  
Pienso en perderte  
La única chica que nunca he amado  
No puedes decirme porqué me hieres  
Creo que algunas personas nunca ven  
Especialmente un tonto como yo

 

Mi corazón empieza a doler  
Mis manos siguen temblando  
Y tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes…

Que haría falta un hombre fuerte, fuerte.  
Para dejarte ir alguna vez, para dejarte ir alguna vez…

Para nunca dejarte ir  
Nunca te dejaré ir  
Para nunca dejarte ir

 

(It would take a strong man. Rick Astley. Crédito al autor)

 

Tras oír esa canción que tanto creía que expresaba sus sentimientos el muchacho seguía sufriendo y entonces le vino a la cabeza una conversación que mantuviera con Roy poco antes de las vacaciones. Su incombustible amigo se estaba arreglando un poco Iba a salir con una chica.

-No te comprendo.- Le comentaba Tom observándole con incredulidad.- Tienes a Melanie que es como tu novia. ¿Para qué vas con otras?  
-¡Pero tío! - Se rio el aludido moviendo la cabeza.- A ver si te enteras de una vez. Mel no es mi novia. Me gusta, claro. Está buenísima y en la cama es un cañón. Además es buena chica. Pero yo no me ato a nadie. Ni ella tampoco. Al menos todavía. ¡Somos jóvenes!, hay que disfrutar del momento…  
-Si Mary Jane saliera conmigo desde luego que no miraría a otra.- Se atrevió a decir él.-  
-Me lo creo. ¡Es sin salir con esa chica y no miras a ninguna! - Se sonrió Roy recordando divertido.- Por cierto, se llama como la primera novia de Spiderman.

 

Aunque observando el gesto algo melancólico de su compañero optó por ser algo más cuidadoso, poso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo y añadió más consideradamente.

-Mira, eres un tipo estupendo. Y encima de amable, educado y todo eso, hasta haces deporte y eres guapete… No me interpretes mal.- Se apresuró a matizar con algo de sorna.- Que no soy de la acera del frente. Quiero decir que si de verdad quisieras las chicas se pondrían a la cola por salir contigo. Y ahí es donde tienes un pequeño problema.  
-¿Qué problema?- Quiso saber éste con patente interés.-

 

De hecho vista la capacidad de su compañero de cuarto para ligar con cualquier chica valoraba mucho sus consejos en ese tema. Y éste no se hizo de rogar para responderle con cierta prevención.

-Tommy tío. Eres demasiado…no sé cómo decirlo. No quiero que te molestes.  
-Adelante, no lo haré.- Le prometió Tom que desde luego deseaba saberlo.-  
-Verás. Eres demasiado caballeroso, no es que eso sea malo de por sí. Es que eres un buenazo. Chico, las tías quieren algo de… no sé cómo explicarlo… ¡Un poco de pimienta! Que seas capaz de enfadarlas a veces y otras de dejarlas plantadas. Hay que ser un poco caradura y hasta mamonazo a veces. Al menos en mi caso, cuanto más hago eso, más me persiguen. La clave está en no dejarse domesticar. No pueden considerarte algo seguro ni de su propiedad.

 

Tras escuchar atentamente ese consejo su compañero movió la cabeza y pudo responder.

-Yo no soy así y no me educaron para serlo. Quizás tarde, pero espero que un día conoceré a una chica que quiera estar conmigo por como soy. Y no únicamente para una aventura. Y los dos estaremos juntos y seremos el uno del otro…  
-Bueno.- Replicó su interlocutor sorprendido de escuchar aquello.- Tú mismo…no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que vaya en contra de tus costumbres, socio. Desde luego admiro tu integridad…  
-Dime una cosa. ¿Acaso a ti no te ha gustado nunca una chica en serio?-Le preguntó a su vez.-

 

Roy no contestó de inmediato. Y eso que Tom habría esperado que su contertulio respondiera con un rotundo no a esa cuestión. Sin embargo, el aludido suspiró y sonrió levemente. Apenas si musitó para sí mismo…

-La única que no se fijó en mí…de esa manera…  
-¿Decías?- Inquirió su compañero sin comprender.-  
\- No, nada… tengo que irme ya….Luego te cuento…- Contestó más desenfadadamente su interlocutor.-

 

Y sin más Roy salió del cuarto camino de su cita. Ahora tras recordar aquello salió de su cuarto y se sentó en la entrada del granero de la casa de sus padres. Tras enjugarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, caballerosamente le deseó a su amor imposible toda la felicidad. Después de unos días se decidió entonces a retornar con buen ánimo a la universidad. Sus padres y su hermano le despidieron deseando verle muy pronto.

-Tommy, anímate.- Le pidió Daniel que comprendía por lo que su hermano estaba pasando.-  
-Gracias. Lo haré. Ahora toca disfrutar en la Gran Manzana.- Sonrió algo forzadamente éste.-  
-Muy bien hijo. Dentro de poco lo habrás logrado. Te graduarás.- Afirmó orgullosamente Sarah.-  
-Ya iremos a verte entonces.- Le prometió su padre del mismo modo.- Cuídate y sigue haciéndolo tan bien como hasta ahora…  
-Gracias mamá, papá. Dany. Os echaré de menos.- Repuso él.-

 

Y tomó el autobús rumbo a Nueva York. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ese nuevo curso en la Golden conociera a alguna buena muchacha. Y además, sería el último año. Tendría que aprovechar para conocer a más gente. De modo que tras el viaje de regreso lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue instalarse en su cuarto. Roy aún no estaba por allí pero vio sus ropas y demás pertenencias desparramadas como de costumbre. Sonrió, las cosas seguían igual y ya tenía ganas de verle. Pero las clases empezarían al día siguiente. Decidió acostarse pronto para estar fresco por la mañana. Roy por su parte también había pensado en cambiar un poco su rumbo. Este año quizás estudiaría más ya que era el último. Y no le apetecía mucho continuar con Melanie. Aquella farsa del matrimonio, aunque una broma, le hizo reflexionar y no se sentía preparado. Y esa chica realmente parecía translucir un interés más profundo que el de una mera relación superficial. Y aunque no fuese así, solo de pensar en que su padre pudiese ser igual a la réplica que de él hizo aquel actor contratado por ella y el resto de sus compañeros le ponía malo. Pese a todo, como le comentase a Tom, no habían sido nunca realmente novios. Hasta la fecha ambos habían tonteado con otras personas pero últimamente la chica parecía querer aferrase más a él.... En fin, resolvió sus reflexiones estando de juerga incluso la noche antes de volver a la universidad. Se reunió con algunos amigos. Entre risas y algunas canciones lo pasaron en grande…y entre copa y copa él mismo se ocupó de interpretar alguna…

 

Otro verano, otras vacaciones se terminan  
Es septiembre ahora con el sol y el olor del trébol  
Bajo la puerta nos sentamos viendo a todos nuestros amigos pasar  
Y fingiendo que no escuchamos la campana que suena en el cielo de verano

Yo estaba feliz con los besos que ella me dio  
Era feliz solo con todo lo que ella me hizo  
Era feliz hasta que te vi

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿qué me llevan ahora?  
Oh Me haces daño, me abandonas en mi hora más oscura

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿Por qué me mantienen aquí?  
¿Cómo podía dejar de admirar su belleza?

Estando en la línea entre el deseo y el deber  
Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, que terminará en lágrimas

Necesito una amante cuando el amor es un lugar tan peligroso para estar  
¡Oh! Si estuviéramos hecho el uno para el otro ¿por qué no me contestas?  
No me hagas esperar, sabes que deseo estar a tu lado  
Podríamos incluso estar juntos esta noche.

Yo estaba feliz con los besos que me diste  
Pero ahora no hay nada en la tierra me puede salvar  
¿Qué me importa que no se puede tener?

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿qué me llevan ahora?  
Oh Me haces daño, me abandonas en mi hora más oscura

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿Por qué me mantienen aquí?  
¿Cómo podía dejar de admirar su belleza?

Estando en la línea entre el deseo y el deber  
Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, que terminará en lágrimas

 

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿qué me llevan ahora?  
Oh Me haces daño, me abandonas en mi hora más oscura

Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, ¿Por qué me mantienen aquí?  
¿Cómo podía dejar de admirar su belleza?

Estando en la línea entre el deseo y el deber  
Latido del corazón  
Latidos del corazón, que terminará en lágrimas

 

(Heartbeat. Wham. Crédito al autor)

 

Al día siguiente amaneció en el sofá de su apartamento medio vestido. Miró el reloj...eran las cinco y media...iba a llegar tarde como siempre. Se duchó, se puso su ropa de deporte y tomó el autobús de las siete. Al cabo de una hora llegó al campus. Miró nuevamente su reloj, ¡tenía la charla de pre temporada del equipo y ni se había acordado! A todo correr iba esquivando a todos los estudiantes que le salían al paso en dirección al pabellón de deportes, el pasillo por el que solía ir habitualmente estaba bloqueado por un mueble. ¡Esas malditas mudanzas de última hora le sacaban de quicio!, siempre ocurría igual cada nuevo curso. Tuvo que cambiar de dirección. Logró por fin llegar hasta la puerta del gimnasio pero. ¡Estaba cerrada!

-¡Maldita sea! – Se dijo con irritación.- ¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil?...

 

Se vio obligado a regresar sobre sus pasos y tomar otro camino si no quería estar dando vueltas al gimnasio durante una hora. Iba a llegar tarde a clase pero bueno, se disculparía como siempre. Total, ni había mirado el horario, no tenía idea de que profesor le tocaría para después. Estaba pensando en eso cuando entró por el pasillo de las clases, al doblar una esquina se encontró casi encima de una chica de largo pelo de tonos entre morenos y casi morados que esquivó como pudo, pese a gritar cuidado. Al instante, un poco más adelante, se topó con otra muchacha a la que no pudo evitar y con la fuerza del choque la tiró al suelo. Ella llevaba unos cuantos libros que cayeron desparramados. Roy se detuvo, la chica no estaba mal. Debía de ser una recién llegada. Tenía un bonito cabello de extraños reflejos entre azulados celestes y platino y unos grandes y profundos ojos azul marino que le miraban sorprendidos. El primer impulso de Roy fue el de ayudarla, pero recordó que no llegaba, sólo pudo decir de forma conciliatoria y despreocupada.

\- Lo siento, para otra vez estate más atenta al pasillo, nena - y sin más tiempo que perder salió corriendo sin siquiera mirarla. -

 

Al fin llegó por pelos a la charla del entrenador que fue tan aburrida como de costumbre. Tras decirles lo mismo de otros años, que esperaba que todos jugasen al máximo y quedar bien clasificados, etc, etc. Después se dirigió a clase, tras preguntar por su horario se enteró de que aula le correspondía. ¡Mala suerte! a esa hora estaba Palmer y ya había empezado, tocó a la puerta y entró. El adusto profesor le miró con cara de pocos amigos y le indicó que se sentase en un sitio vacío al lado de una chica. Roy pensó que había tenido suerte, la nena era mona, se presentó a ella con su típica sonrisa, pero ella no tenía cara amistosa. Él se percató de que era la joven a la que involuntariamente había arrollado en los pasillos.

-¡Qué casualidad!- pensó mientras se le helaba la sonrisa en los labios. -Vaya, esto sí que tiene gracia. A esta tía no le voy a caer nada bien, presiento que va a ser un curso muy aburrido sentado aquí con ella.

 

De todos modos trató de presentarse con la mejor de sus técnicas de seducción, al dirigirse a esa muchacha y declarar.

\- Hola otra vez, ¿qué tal? - sonrió, pero al ver la expresión de la cara de esa chica se le heló la sonrisa en los labios, aunque inasequible al desaliento se presentó. -Soy Robert Malden, pero todos me llaman Roy y tú ¿eres?.. - esperó una respuesta rápida como casi siempre le sucedía al tratarse de chicas. -  
\- Malinde Beruche, yo soy la chica a la que antes atropellaste en el pasillo. ¡Ah!- dio un respingo y se giró hacia él denunciando sarcásticamente...-.Y...muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis libros- sonrisa irónica al agregar. -Eres un chico muy galante señor Malden....  
\- Eso ya ha pasado - replicó Roy conciliador tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. - Lo siento de veras, vamos a olvidarlo. ¿Eh? Tú y yo vamos a ser compañeros durante todo el año - se puso la mano en el cogote y se inclinó con la silla. - Así que mejor llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

 

La muchacha se giró hacia otro lado ignorándole. Roy suspiró dándola por imposible. La clase terminó y mientras estaba discutiendo con ella por motivo de aquel incidente llegó Melanie.

-¡La que me faltaba!- Suspiró el chico.-  
\- Si quieres te lo cambio, ya verás como con él yo no me aburro, monina. - Declaró aquella provocativa chica. -  
-¡Oye! - Replicó Beruche sorprendida y molesta por el tono de esa desconocida. Aunque sin terminar de comprender bien. - ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Soy Melanie Sanders, jefa de animadoras y la única que se puede acercar tanto a Roy.- Se presentó obsequiándola con una mirada plena de desdén y agregando con prepotencia. - Espero que lo entiendas nena, te lo diré más despacito por si tu comprensión de nuestra lengua es limitada. Yo - se señaló así misma con una mano abierta sobre sus generosos pechos. - Roy. – Señaló ahora al aturdido chico que parecía incluso algo envarado. - Él y yo. Él mío. ¿Entiendes? así que no trates de pasarte.  
\- Espera un segundo - contestó Bertie frunciendo el ceño con expresión de enfado -, ¿tú qué te has creído? Yo he venido aquí a estudiar, no a perder el tiempo.  
\- Eso es lo que dicen todas y más las que tenéis cara de mosquita muerta. - Replicó Melanie en un tono bastante despectivo. -

 

Esa joven japonesa se levantó enfadada, Al parecer pese a su corta estatura poseía una fuerte personalidad. ¡Ya podría tenerla para plantarle cara a Melanie! Ésta tal y como anunció. Había sido elegida como la nueva jefa de animadoras. Era de largo la muchacha más popular y dominante de la facultad. Pero a la recién llegada eso no parecía impresionarla. De hecho ambas se sostuvieron la mirada. La animadora era bastante más alta pero esto no amedrentó a su oponente.

\- Calma, calma - les pidió Roy entre preocupado y divertido ahora, mediando entre ambas y separándolas teatralmente con las manos. -Tranquilas chicas por favor...-

Melanie se permitió una leve sonrisa de desdén hacia su rival y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho.  
\- Eres un pillo, no sabes cómo darme celos ¿eh? Descuida, no creo que lo consigas con esta sosa.- Remató divertida. -

 

La chica se sonrió con perfidia, antes de que su compañero pudiese replicar le besó en la barbilla y le palmeó el trasero marchándose con andares de vampiresa mientras le decía.

\- Nos veremos luego querido...  
\- No es lo que parece.- Trató de justificarse él encogiéndose de hombros con una risita de circunstancias. - Ya no estamos comprometidos ni nada, son cosas de Melanie. No hace falta que te pelees con ella por mí, ja, ja.  
-¿Quéeee?- exclamó Beruche bastante furiosa y plena de incredulidad. - ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?..  
\- Qué no te preocupes, sé que las chicas estáis locas por mí. No sé por qué me encontrareis todas tan irresistible.- Replicó su interlocutor bastante pagado de sí mismo. -  
-¡Tú, eres un presuntuoso y un arrogante niñato! ¿Quién te crees que está loca por ti, cretino?- Le insultó ella acorralándole contra el pupitre. -  
\- No está bien que yo lo diga, pero soy bastante popular. - Se rio él visiblemente divertido por aquella actitud de su compañera, (a su modo de ver tan exótica)- Pregunta a las chicas del campus, todas se mueren por salir conmigo.  
-¡No, señor listillo! - repuso su interlocutora casi a punto de estallar de enfado. -Todas no...Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Por lo menos aquí hay una que ni en sueños. ¡Anata wa shitsureidesu! ¡Watashi wa gaman shite inai riyū!  
\- ¿Quée?- Pudo exclamar su compañero abriendo los ojos como platos.-

 

El chico se había quedado de piedra. Por supuesto, no entendió nada de toda esa última perorata dicha en sabía Dios que lengua, pero desde luego no le sonó nada bien.

\- Lo que oyes, pero puedo repetirlo más despacio si quieres. - Se sonrió Bertie con expresión maliciosa. –

 

Y tras sentenciar esto último se marchó del aula dejando plantado al sorprendido Roy que la observó alejarse sin saber que replicar a eso…Aunque el joven sí que se quedó pensativo

-Esa tía es de lo más rara. Y tiene mala leche además. ¿Y en qué clase de idioma me ha hablado? Aunque no la puedo culpar. Primero la atropello y luego llega Melanie y le monta ese numerito. Desde que la han elegido como jefa de animadoras está insoportable. Tendré que dejarle las cosas claras. No soy de su propiedad. Y en cuanto a mi nueva compañera de pupitre… -Suspiró con visible decepción.- ¡Joer, vaya año me espera! La verdad es que es guapa pero no creo que pueda aguantarla…

 

Sin embargo no podía ni imaginar que acababa de conocer a la persona que sería fundamental en su vida y pese a lo que había supuesto en un principio ese curso desde luego no iba a ser nada aburrido ni para él ni para Tom. Al contrario. Sería el más interesante y decisivo para su futuro. Pero él aun no lo sabía. Solo pensaba en que no había comenzado con su nueva compañera con buen pie. Esa Beruque o Berute ¿cómo diablos se llamaba? Era uno de esos nombres extranjeros raros. Lo cierto es que le daba igual, ya se ocuparía de llamarla Bertie o Birdie, e incluso, viendo lo fría y distante que era, y su escasa estatura, sobre todo comparada con él, decidió llamarla cubito. Si, era fría y canija, decidió con regocijo. Pero, con su simpatía natural y su irresistible atractivo ya se encargaría él de ponerla a su merced como hacía con todas. ¡Qué poco sabía Roy todas las peripecias que le aguardaban en compañía de esa muchacha!, de su hermana, una tal Cooan, que él enseguida apodó Connie al no enterarse bien del nombre, y del propio Tom. Peripecias que tanto les cambiarían a todos ellos y que decidirían el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.


	12. El desafio del Hero Game y otros recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamante y Esmeralda tienen algunas aventuras en el contexto de la tecnología y el dinero. Por culpa de un excentrico millonario.

En cuanto terminó Esmeralda sonrió, dio un repaso a sus bocetos y asintió con aprobación. ¡Por fin estaban listos! Aquellos diseños para su nueva colección tenían muy buena pinta. Madame Deveraux estaría encantada. Lástima que aquella mujer se hubiera puesto enferma otra vez. Dada su edad cada vez tenía más achaques y problemas de salud. Eso sí, delegaba en su discípula con total confianza y eso era muy meritorio. De hecho Esmeralda había comenzado a trabajar para ella hacía pocos años, aunque en ese tiempo demostró su talento y su capacidad. Sabía perfectamente que muchas de sus “compañeras” estaban celosas, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?, en fin. Tendría que seguir trabajando sin preocuparse de eso. Suspirando decidió dejar de pensar en ello. El viaje a Nueva York la había agotado, y eso que viajaba en clase business. Fue aterrizar y tener que trasladarse a la sede de las boutiques Deveraux en la Quinta Avenida. Sin poder ni recobrarse del jet- lag tuvo que supervisar la llegada de las nuevas prendas para la colección de primavera. Ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de llamar a Beruche y a Roy y hacerles saber que estaba allí. Lástima, le hubiera gustado verles. Pero en cuanto supo que Jennifer había dado a luz hacía tan solo unos días no quiso pasar sin saludarla y, por supuesto, conocer al bebé. Pudo hablar por teléfono con la joven madre y con Ian. El millonario estuvo con su esposa y a juzgar por su tono de voz se sentía radiante y emocionado, tanto o incluso más que la joven mamá. Esmeralda estaba desde luego muy feliz por los dos. Una pena que su marido no pudiera acompañarla para conocer a la recién nacida. Una cría a la que habían puesto por nombre Satory. De hecho Diamante, junto con su hermano Zafiro y Suoichi se ocupaban de bastantes cosas que Ian y su mujer habían tenido que delegar tras el parto de Jenny. A todo eso Esmeralda miró su reloj de pulsera y se percató de que se le había hecho tarde. ¡Había prometido a su amiga ir a verla al hospital! La diseñadora no tardó en arreglarse y salir disparada. Un taxi le puso en el hospital en poco más de media hora. Por el camino recordó como había conocido a Jenny.

 

Habían transcurrido apenas un par de meses desde aquella prueba a la que les sometió Masters. El millonario trató de contactar con ambos después pero Diamante se negaba en rotundo a tener que ver nada con él. Esmeralda lo comprendía, su novio era orgulloso y no perdonaría aquello tan fácilmente. Lo había hablado en varias ocasiones y él siempre daba la misma respuesta. Ese tipo, por muchos millones que tuviera, jamás podría convencerle. De hecho ambos habían viajado por trabajo a Nueva York, pudieron saludar brevemente a Roy y Bertie, aunque con la vorágine de sus ocupaciones fue un encuentro muy corto. Tanto que ni pudieron cenar juntos. De modo que la modelo y su pareja fueron a un conocido restaurante de la ciudad. Allí mantuvieron la siguiente conversación.

\- ¡Pero cariño! – Podía decir Esmeralda tratando de desdramatizar. – No creo que sea tan mala persona después de todo…  
\- Tuvo una extraña forma de demostrarlo. – Replicó Diamante de modo inflexible para añadir. – Te secuestró y lo que es peor, te puso en grave peligro. No se lo perdonaré.

 

La muchacha no sabía que contestar a eso, aunque tampoco tuvo ocasión. Hacia ellos se aproximó una joven de estatura mediana tirando a baja, al menos si se la comparaba con ellos mismos. Esa chica tenía el pelo de color castaño claro y lucía unas graciosas gafitas redondas, llevaba un vestido de color azul celeste que Esmeralda reconoció como uno de su propia colección. Aunque era de “pret a porter”, no de alta costura. Aun así, no era barato. Cuando quiso terminar de reparar en eso esa chica se paró junto a su mesa y para sorpresa de la pareja les saludó.

\- Muy buenas noches, espero que estén disfrutando de la cena.  
\- Si, muchas gracias – replicó educadamente Diamante tomándola por la gerente del restaurante. –  
\- ¡Cuánto me alegro – sonrió luminosamente la chica, que dirigiendo su atención ahora hacia Esmeralda afirmó con admiración. – ¡Es usted la señora Deveraux!, ¡la diseñadora!  
\- ¡No, por Dios!- sonrió la aludida, para aclarar. – La señora Deveraux es la fundadora y la Jefa de la firma. Yo solo soy una de sus discípulas.   
\- Llevo un traje suyo. ¡Es usted increíble!, tiene muchísimo talento.  
\- Muchas gracias.- Pudo replicar Esmeralda que se sentía algo avergonzada de aquellos halagos dichos tan a bocajarro. –  
\- Si no le parece mal. ¿Podría darme su autógrafo?- Le pidió aquella chica, que se presentó de inmediato. – Me llamo Jennifer Scott.  
\- Claro, será un placer – sonrió ella ante la atónita mirada de su novio –

 

La tal Jennifer sacó una carpeta con algunos folios en los que podía leerse el logotipo de la Masters Corporation. Entonces fue cuando Diamante intervino, con visible malestar.

\- No, no señorita. Espere un momento. No sé cuál es su juego pero no nos interesa.  
\- ¿Juego?- preguntó la muchacha con gesto aparentemente de sorpresa. - ¿A qué se refiere?  
\- Trabaja usted para la Masters Corporation, ¿no es así?- Le inquirió Diamante casi como si la acusara de ello. -  
\- ¡Qué más quisiera! - sonrió ella para aclarar. – Estos folios son de una visita que hice a una de sus empresas con la universidad. Estudié marketing y económicas.  
\- Me parece muy bien – suspiró Diamante tratando de armarse de paciencia para pedirle a esa chica. – Pero mi novia y yo estábamos cenando, si no le importa, nos gustaría disfrutar del resto de la velada a solas.  
\- Claro. No se preocupe. Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Deveraux. – Replicó Jennifer volviéndose ahora hacia la diseñadora que había asistido algo envarada a esa pequeña discusión. – Para mí es un gran honor haberla conocido. Y si necesitan ustedes alguien en su departamento de economía, sería un placer darle mi currículum vitae.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a sus dos interlocutores. Esmeralda incluso se tapó la boca para no reír. Esa chica le había caído simpática. ¡Desde luego tenía iniciativa! Así lo reconoció.

\- Si eres tan buena en tu profesión como abordando gente, te aseguro que siempre tendremos algún puesto para ti.  
\- Casualmente llevo uno aquí.- Comentó la muchacha que extrajo efectivamente unas hojas de ese portafolios. –

Esmeralda se permitió el lujo de ojearlo, incluso comentó realmente impresionada.

\- ¡Vaya!, pone que hablas cuatro idiomas.  
\- Si señorita. Inglés, francés, alemán y japonés.- Le citó la muchacha que añadió con rebajado por la modestia – no domino bien el español, por eso no lo incluyo.  
\- ¿Has visto Diamante?- Le comentó la diseñadora a su pareja, que, desde luego no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.- 

 

Pero lo que le dejaba perplejo no era el dominio de idiomas de esa chica sino su audacia y por qué no decirlo, caradura. Aunque esa muchacha pareció percibir el enfado en el semblante de aquel hombre y se apresuró a añadir, ahora con un tono más apagado.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quería estropearles la cena. Parece usted un hombre noble y caballeroso, le ruego que perdone a una chica que solo trata de buscar un futuro para ella y su familia.  
\- ¿Familia?- Inquirió Esmeralda que ahora parecía tener curiosidad. –  
\- Si, vivo con mis padres y mi hermana. – Contestó la chica que parecía tener problemas en seguir hablando ahora, puesto que cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. –

 

Tanto Diamante como Esmeralda la observaron con sorpresa e incluso algo de preocupación. El muchacho pensando que quizás había sido demasiado duro con esa chica se apresuró a preguntar, ahora con mayor inquietud, en tanto se levantaba y le ofrecía su silla que aquella chica aceptó sentándose mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se enjugaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
\- Sí, gracias, lo lamento. Les estoy estropeando la cena, yo… Verán, creo que son dos buenas personas y no puedo seguir con esto.

Ahora sí que los dos cruzaron sendas miradas de desconcierto. Luego volvieron su atención a la muchacha que les confesó.

\- Realmente sí que trabajo para la Masters Corporation…  
\- ¿Y te envía Ian Masters, no es así?- Le inquirió Diamante endureciendo nuevamente su expresión. –  
\- No - se apresuró a negar la chica moviendo la cabeza. – Él ni sabe que estoy aquí. Me contrató hará un par de semanas. Como secretaria. Me contó que unas personas que conocía le sugirieron que necesitaba una. Me ocupo de organizarle todas sus citas y documentos. No pude evitar ver un informe que hablaba sobre ustedes. Realmente les tiene en muy alta estima.  
\- No te haces idea de cuánto.- Replicó Diamante haciendo uso del sarcasmo, aunque después relajó su tono para preguntar a la muchacha. – Eres muy joven, ¿te importa si te tuteo?

La chica movió negativamente la cabeza dándole un explícito permiso al replicar sonando bastante sincera.

\- Por favor, para mí será un honor.  
\- ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber ahora Esmeralda que se temió lo peor cuando elucubró. – No me digas que Masters ha amenazado con despedirte si no logras hablar con nosotros o algo así.   
\- Sería muy propio de ese tipo. Mandarte a hacer su trabajo sucio y obligarte a ello bajo presión. Le encanta poner a prueba a la gente. Simplemente ha cambiado de táctica. – Sentenció su pareja, compadeciéndose de aquella pobre muchacha –  
\- No, no es eso, de verdad. Se lo prometo. – Replicó de inmediato Jenny para declarar. – No sé qué habrá ocurrido entre ustedes, pero les aseguro que no es mala persona. Es un hombre muy amable que trata de ayudar a los demás. Hace muchas obras benéficas.  
\- Ya puede hacerlas con todo el dinero que tiene. – Repuso Diamante sin dejarse ganar por aquel argumento. -  
\- En realidad todo esto ha sido cosa mía. No piensen mal de él, ¡por favor!, no quisiera perjudicarle. Pero creí que si podía hablarles y contarles algún que otro proyecto que tiene el señor Masters quizás usted cambiaría de opinión. ¡Le suplico que me conceda solo un par de minutos!

 

Ante la atónita cara de sus interlocutores Jennifer sacó un par de documentos que lucían el membrete de secretos y les dijo en voz baja, con cierto tono de temor.

\- Si él averigua que he sacado esto y se lo he mostrado estaré despedida. 

Con patente curiosidad sus dos contertulios ojearon aquellos papeles. Desde luego muchas de esas cosas eran loables, inventos y fórmulas que pretendían acabar con el hambre en el mundo, luchar contra terribles enfermedades y, en suma, mejorar la calidad de vida. Y todo indicaba que a coste cero para la gente. 

\- ¿Pero, por qué nos enseñas esto a nosotros?- Quiso saber Esmeralda visiblemente impresionada. –  
\- Porque conozco quienes son ustedes. Eso también está en los papeles secretos que he podido descubrir, - afirmó la chica que jugándose su última carta exclamó con apasionamiento. – Son personas magníficas, luchan por el bien del mundo, igual que sus amigos, y muchos de ellos ya están en la Masters. Incluido su hermano Zafiro. ¿Por qué no se unen a ellos? Podrían ayudar a conseguir la paz y el bienestar para todos los ciudadanos del planeta. ¿Qué podría haber mejor que eso?

 

Diamante la observaba atónito, al cabo de unos instantes declaró de forma resignada. Impresionado por el coraje de aquella chica.

\- Si Masters hubiera venido a mí de esta manera y con estos argumentos, a estas alturas ya estaría trabajando para él.  
\- Se lo suplico. – Le pidió la chica entrelazando sus manos. - El señor Masters no solo me ha contratado, ¡además accedió a pagarle a mi madre un tratamiento contra su cáncer! Gracias a él tengo esperanzas de que siga viva. Y lo hizo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Yo sólo quería pagarle lo que ha hecho. Hacerlo con alguna cosa que el dinero no pueda comprar. Porque para mí, la vida de mi madre o del resto de mi familia es lo más preciado que tengo. Y no poseo nada tan valioso como para compensar a mi jefe.

 

Ahora tanto Esmeralda como Diamante se miraron sin saber que decir. El príncipe incluso parecía emocionado, recordaba demasiado bien como su propia madre murió por una misteriosa enfermedad que la fue minando poco a poco, de modo que sentenció.

\- Te equivocas. Lo que posees es muy valioso. Tienes un buen corazón. Eso vale más que cualquier riqueza. Cree lo que te digo. Puedes decirle a tu jefe que estoy dispuesto a hablar con él cuando quiera.   
\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, ¡no sabe lo que esto significa para mí! – Sollozó la muchacha –

 

Esmeralda le prestó un pañuelo suyo en tanto la miraba conmovida. Tras un rato más la chica se despidió de ellos y efectivamente, Diamante cumplió su palabra. Masters no salía de su asombro cuando su secretaria le informó. Sin querer perder la ocasión le citó a los tres días y la relación entre ellos comenzó a mejorar, tanto que finalmente el orgulloso príncipe aceptó unirse a la empresa. La modelo recordaba eso con una sonrisa en tanto entraba en el hospital. En cuanto subió a la planta de maternidad se topó con Ian que retornaba a la habitación con un ramo de flores.

\- ¡Esmeralda!- Sonrió luminosamente él en tanto abría los brazos. –  
\- ¡Ian!, ¡enhorabuena! – Exclamó ella, visiblemente contenta, dejándose abrazar. –

 

Tras permanecer un rato de aquella guisa, con cuidado eso sí, de no aplastar las flores, ambos se separaron. El millonario mostró el camino de la habitación a su amiga. Estaban a pocos pasos de ella, Ian tocó a la puerta y se escuchó la animada voz de su esposa.

\- ¡Adelante! 

Pasaron ambos sin hacerse de rogar, Esmeralda sonrió al ver la luminosa habitación plagada de peluches y ramos de flores. A un lado de la cama estaba la cuna. La modelo se acercó y pudo ver una minúscula carita con los ojos cerrados parecía respirar acompasadamente puesto que su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba levemente.

\- Es una preciosidad - pudo musitar la recién llegada para no despertar a la cría. –  
\- De momento no ha dado mucha guerra – afirmó Ian cuyo rostro era la imagen misma de la felicidad cuando contemplaba a su hija y a su esposa. –  
\- Ya tengo ganas de salir y volver a la rutina. – Comentó Jennifer que pareció pensar en algo cuando agregó de forma desenfadada mirando hacia la cuna en tanto se ponía unas gafitas redondas que cogió de una mesita próxima su cama. – Bueno, todo lo que me lo permita esta personita.  
\- Lo cierto es que te envidio. - Confesó Esmeralda suspirando. – Algún día me gustaría ser madre.  
\- ¿Y por qué no os animáis Diamante y tú?- le propuso Jenny con una pícara sonrisa. –  
\- Me gustaría pero los dos estamos muy volcados en nuestras profesiones. – Pareció lamentarse su interlocutora que, sin embargo añadió con un tinte más esperanzado en su voz. – Pero somos muy jóvenes todavía. Tenemos tiempo y desde luego, cuando llegue el momento, espero que seamos tan felices como vosotros dos ahora.  
\- Claro que lo seréis. – La animó Jenny que trató de incorporarse para abrazar a su amiga que ahora se había sentado junto a ella en la cama.-

 

Aunque la muchacha debió resentirse porque lanzó un tímido quejido. Tanto su esposo como Esmeralda la observaron con algo de inquietud, ella se apresuró a sonreír moviendo la cabeza.

\- No es nada. Todavía estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.  
\- Pues no hagas esfuerzos, cariño. Por ahora no debes cansarte. – Le pidió su marido con un leve gesto de preocupación. –  
\- Solo me canso de estar en la cama. – Replicó Jennifer que era una muchacha realmente activa para remachar. – ¡Si supieras lo aburrido que es!  
\- ¡Se pasa el día dándome ideas y queriendo cambiar cosas! Casi no paraba de recordarme cosas incluso durante el parto. – Se rio su esposo. -  
\- Enseguida volverás a estar en la brecha. – sonrió Esmeralda que, para animarla le propuso. – Si quieres puedo contarte algunas de las aventuras que tuvimos. Por ejemplo cuando Diamante y yo conocimos a Ian.  
\- ¡Oh!, ¡el Hero Game otra vez, no!- Exclamó éste llevándose teatralmente las manos a la cabeza. -  
\- ¿El Hero Game?- Se sorprendió Jennifer que parecía no haber oído hablar nunca de aquello. –  
\- Un jueguecito que se le ocurrió a tu esposo. Y que no acabó como a él le hubiera gustado. – Le explicó Esmeralda con una malévola sonrisita de regocijo. –  
\- Está bien. – Aceptó Ian, concediendo. – Cuéntale la historia, pero yo también añadiré cosas, al menos deseo dar mi versión de los hechos como defensa.   
\- Mejo empieza tú, para que veas que soy justa – pudo decir la modelo tapándose la boca para no soltar una de sus típicas carcajadas. Desde luego que no deseaba asustar a la cría que dormía tan plácidamente. -

 

Y entre el millonario y ella misma comenzaron a narrarle a la interesadísima Jenny aquella aventura.

 

En una enorme estancia decorada majestuosamente se apilaban cantidad de revistas. Numerosas publicaciones de alta costura con portadas y portadas en las que aparecía Esmeralda como única protagonista. Justo en el centro de aquella habitación había un enorme sillón de cuero viejo que se situaba ante una enorme pantalla de televisión. Columnillas de humo se elevaban tras de él, pertenecientes a una persona sin identificar. Un hombre alto, de pelo engominado hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta, sirvió una copa de Brandy a la mano de aquel desconocido que contemplaba embobado el desfile en el centro mundial de la moda, la pasarela de París. Las cámaras enfocaban en ese preciso instante las evoluciones de Esmeralda luciendo sus propios diseños sobre la pasarela...

 

-Quiero esos trajes y sobre todo quiero a esa mujer.- Declaró la voz perteneciente a ese desconocido -...  
-Lo que usted ordene señor, dispondré los preparativos según me ha ordenado.- Repuso aquel tipo engominado de forma servil. -.

 

La flor y nata de la aristocracia y la alta sociedad parisina aplaudió el pase de Esmeralda y sus compañeras, la línea de trajes que había diseñado logró un gran éxito. Ante la atronadora ovación que recibió la joven diseñadora se vio obligada a saludar repetidas veces de la mano de las demás modelos. El presentador del desfile aguardó unos largos instantes a que cesasen los aplausos y se dirigió a los presentes.

 

-Mesdames et messieurs. Damas y Caballeros, muy buenas tardes. Vamos a comenzar la subasta de estos magníficos modelos, creaciones todos ellos de la señorita Esmeralda Deveraux. La mejor discípula de la gran Annette Alexandra Deveraux. Abrirá la puja este bello traje de noche de satén blanco.

 

La modelo que lucía el traje dio una vuelta más para animar a que los presentes comenzaran a pujar. El vestido estaba adornado con ribetes de oro y una media luna también dorada, con las crestas hacia arriba, a modo de firma de la diseñadora.

 

-Abriremos la puja con veinte mil francos - dijo el locutor - ¿Quién da veinte mil?..

 

Una mano se alzó desde la parte delantera de la sala, pertenecía a una señora madura elegantemente vestida.

-Veinte mil francos la señora ¿alguien da treinta mil?,- cantó el subastador.- 

 

Un señor gordo con bigote elevó su brazo de modo inmediato. El subastador volvió a la carga, esta vez para pedir cuarenta mil, que fueron ofrecidos por esa señora. Esmeralda estaba entusiasmada, sus modelos se cotizaban cada vez más. Aun recordaba cuando entró en la tienda de madame Deveraux, la mejor diseñadora hasta entonces y fue contratada como modelo. Sucedió poco tiempo después de que Diamante la rescatase de los infiernos, ambos tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar. Esmeralda leyó en un periódico que en París estaba la capital de la moda y le pidió a Diamante ir hasta allí. Él, que tenía un contrato con la agencia espacial europea aceptó de buena gana, pues no les quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían. La joven fue acompañada por Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, que también eran aficionadas al mundo de la moda y tenían contactos en París. Esmeralda llevó algunos de los bocetos que pudo hacer antes de llegar a Francia. Tuvo la suerte de ser recibida por madame Deveraux en persona. La anciana gurú de la moda dio su visto bueno a sus diseños, y no solamente eso, además le ofreció trabajar con ella. Advirtiendo a la muchacha, eso sí, que aquel era un duro y agotador trabajo, lleno de competitividad y exigencia. Por si fuera poco le indicó que, además de diseñar sería buena idea que hiciera de modelo para algunas de sus propias creaciones. La chica aceptó el reto decidida a triunfar. Tras unas semanas de insistencia su tenacidad dio fruto y pudo terminar su primera colección mostrándosela a la señora Deveraux que quedó muy satisfecha. Para alegría de su joven discípula le prometió que, en el plazo de pocos meses los comercializaría, pero eso sí, bajo su firma. Entonces y como Esmeralda dijo no tener apellidos artísticos le ofreció adoptar los suyos. La señora Deveraux no tenía familia así que acogió a esa muchacha como a una hija y quiso enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre modas. Al principio lo hizo influida por las recomendaciones de las tres sailors del sistema solar exterior a las que conocía y respetaba desde hacía tiempo, por mor de ciertas ayudas que la prestaron. Después, observando el talento innato que esa joven poseía quiso ser su mentora. La maestra de Esmeralda estaba ya anciana y delicada de salud, así que le pidió a ésta que la representase por todo el mundo y la muchacha aceptó encantada. Incluyendo su línea de trajes en el desfile de la casa para esa temporada. El éxito fue inmediato, ahora, al año siguiente, presentaba esta segunda colección que también estaba resultando muy exitosa.

 

\- Cincuenta mil Francos- ofreció una señorita levantando su mano.-   
\- Sesenta mil- respondió la mujer madura de inmediato.

 

Hubo un incómodo silencio, nadie dijo nada más, parecía que se había alcanzado los límites de la puja para ese vestido. Creyéndolo así el subastador miró a todos los lados de la sala y declaró en voz alta.

\- Sesenta mil francos a la una, a las dos y...  
-¡Sesenta mil! - se oyó gritar a una voz masculina desde el fondo de la sala. -  
-Perdone Monsieur - le explicó el subastador algo sorprendido. - Ya se ha dicho esa cantidad, tiene usted que superar los sesenta mil francos que es la máxima puja.  
-Dólares -repuso esta voz concierta arrogancia. - Me refiero claro está sesenta mil dólares americanos.

 

Todos se quedaron perplejos, era una cantidad bastante alta para un sólo modelo. Esmeralda aún no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Por fin, tras extinguirse algunos murmullos de admiración por semejante oferta, el subastador reaccionó demostrando su gran profesionalidad.

-Sesenta mil dólares a la una a las dos, ¿alguien da más?

 

Ni siquiera la señora madura que tenía tanto interés se atrevió a aumentar la puja, miraba visiblemente incomodada y molesta hacia el traje en cuestión sabiendo que lo había perdido.

-¡A las tres! - cantó el subastador martillando en la mesa con un mazo - adjudicado al caballero del fondo por sesenta mil dólares americanos.

 

La subasta prosiguió y la misma escena se repetía constantemente. Ese misterioso individuo permitía que la puja llegase a una buena cantidad y después contra ofertaba alguna suma inigualable para el resto. De este modo se adjudicó todos los diseños y acabó por llevarse toda la colección. Era un tipo elegantemente vestido con un smoking blanco y repeinado hacia atrás con una coleta engominada. Parecía estar hablando con alguien pues continuamente se le veía con un teléfono portátil en la mano. Finalizada la subasta Esmeralda se acercó hasta él para agradecerle todas sus compras.

 

-Debo darle las gracias señor, por el interés que ha demostrado en mi trabajo. Aunque si he de ser sincera, no creo que mis vestidos valgan tanto.- Declaró con mucha modestia y sinceridad. -   
-No me agradezca a mí,- le respondió ese tipo de forma un tanto distante incluso indiferente, sobre todo cuando le reveló. - No soy yo el que ha comprado sus vestidos. Ha sido mi jefe, yo sólo soy un mero intermediario, señorita.  
-Y, si no es indiscreción, ¿quién es su jefe? - Le inquirió Esmeralda llena de curiosidad. -  
-Mi jefe es un gran admirador suyo, aunque, por el momento, su deseo es el de conservar el anonimato. Pero no dudo en que podrá usted conocerle pronto, muy pronto. Ahora si me disculpa, debo marcharme.

 

La atónita joven observó cómo ese hombre se alejaba. Dejó de pensar en la identidad de su millonario admirador, pues debía ser inmensamente rico para permitirse tal desembolso y telefoneó a la señora Deveraux para contarle lo ocurrido. Tuvo que aguardar varios tonos hasta que la secretaria particular de la anciana descolgase el teléfono y le pasara con ésta.

-¡Señora Deveraux! - exclamó la muchacha dejándose llevar por el alborozo en cuando su mentora por fin se puso al teléfono. - ¡Los hemos vendido todos!, y no vea usted el precio que hemos alcanzado- le explicó lo ocurrido ante el asombro de la anciana. -  
-¿Cómo es posible niña?- le preguntó ésta. - Es un dineral por una sola colección. Incluso para una de haute couture. ¿Y no sabes de quién se trata?  
-No señora, desea permanecer anónimo, pero su intermediario me dijo que pronto le conocería.  
-Ten mucho cuidado hijita,- le advirtió Madame Deveraux. - Tengo mucha experiencia en este mundillo y esa clase de tipos siempre buscan algo más que un mero guardarropa, y si es para mujer, me parece mucho más raro todavía.  
-¿Quizás podría ser una mujer? - Conjeturó Esmeralda. - Como dice usted, en este mundillo todo es posible.  
-También es cierto- le concedió la anciana que varió su tono algo preocupado por otro más distendido al añadir. - Anda niña, olvida estos tontos miedos de vieja y llama a tu novio para celebrarlo.  
-Sí, iba a llamarle ahora- corroboró Esmeralda dejando translucir su alegría. -  
-Pues dale recuerdos a ¿cómo se llama? - Se preguntó la anciana en voz alta para añadir. – Era un nombre de joya, ¿no?...creo que me contaste que tenía un hermano que se llamaba como otra piedra preciosa de esas.  
-Se llama Diamante - rio Esmeralda corrigiendo a su mentora recordándole. - Zafiro es su hermano pequeño.  
-¡Parecéis una joyería! - rio la anciana que parecía divertirse tomándole un poco el pelo a su discípula -pues dale recuerdos de mi parte y pasarlo bien. Puedes tomarte unos días libres, te los has ganado.  
-Muchas gracias. A propósito. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted de salud? - Se interesó Esmeralda ahora más seria. -  
-Ya sabes lo que ocurre a mi edad, los achaques son continuos, pero ahora estoy mejor, y con la noticia que me has dado he rejuvenecido varios años.  
-Me alegro mucho- dijo la muchacha muy contenta.-   
-Anda, llámame cuando regreses - le pidió la anciana -.  
-Así lo haré señora.- Repuso Esmeralda que la escuchó colgar, ella hizo lo propio. –

 

La chica sonrió, recordaba perfectamente sus inicios y desde el comienzo ella y la anciana diseñadora se habían llevado muy bien. Para Esmeralda esa mujer más que recordarle a una madre le parecía una abuela que la cuidaba e incluso la mimaba en ocasiones, pero sin renunciar por ello a exigirle en todos los terrenos. Lo malo era que, últimamente su salud parecía haberse deteriorado. Ya era una mujer mayor pero aun así, no demasiado. Ni siquiera para los cánones de la Tierra a finales del siglo XX. Lo cierto es que ella se preocupaba por la señora Deveraux, o la Jefa, como todos la llamaban. Realmente tenía una historia personal digna de ser contada. Durante el último año, aprovechando alguna cena o reunión de las dos para perfilar diseños la anciana le había ido contando algunas anécdotas. Había sido discípula del legendario modisto Partagez a mediados de los años cuarenta de ese siglo, siendo entonces tan joven como podía serlo ahora la propia Esmeralda. Incluso hizo de enlace y espía para la Resistencia durante la ocupación alemana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De hecho le narró a la muchacha muchas historias de cómo llegó a convertirse en una mujer tan respetable en ese difícil mundillo. La joven recordaba en particular una lluviosa tarde de otoñó en la que acababan de repasar algunos bocetos y estaban tomando el té.

 

\- Tienes apetito, eso está bien. – Sonrió aprobatoriamente la anciana viendo como Esmeralda atacaba sin consideración las pastas que acompañaban la bebida. –  
\- Lo siento- se disculpó ella, creyendo que quizás, una modelo en su caso no debía permitirse semejante homenaje. -  
\- No debes disculparte por eso. Ahora no hay testigos de tu crimen – se sonrió aquella mujer, aunque sí que agregó de forma más seria. - Pero ya sabes lo que siempre te he dicho. En público debes tener muchísimo cuidado. Por desgracia aquí todo es apariencia. Debes controlar ese impulso tuyo cada vez que ves una bandeja con dulces, hijita. Y cuidar también tu línea.   
\- Tiene razón. – Pudo decir la chica abochornada. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. - Lo siento señora Deveraux.

 

Por la mente de la muchacha desfilaron multitud de recuerdos sobre su glotonería. Incluso se acordó de la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra, entonces bajo los designios de la Luna Negra y entró en una gran cafetería donde servían muchas y estupendas tartas. En vez de cumplir con su misión comenzó atiborrándose de ellas. ¡Incluso todavía sin conocerla, entró en competencia directa con Usagi para ver quién de las dos comía más! Aunque la señora Deveraux pareció no dedicarle más tiempo a eso y le dijo.

 

\- Eres una muchacha con mucho talento potencial. Enseguida lo vi cuando tus amigas te trajeron. Llegarás lejos si te esfuerzas y sabes dominarte.- La anciana aclaró su garganta y tras una breve pausa añadió con tono reflexivo. - Te diré una cosa hijita, es un consejo. El más importante quizás de todos los que pueda llegar a darte.  
\- ¿Cuál es?- Quiso saber Esmeralda con patente curiosidad. –  
\- Ante todo ten siempre dignidad. Pero nunca la confundas con la soberbia. Son cosas muy distintas. – Le matizó su mentora para añadir. - Pase lo que pase en tu vida mantén siempre la cabeza erguida y no te rebajes. El respeto de los demás has de ganártelo y para ello el respeto que tengas por ti misma es esencial.  
\- Lo recordaré, muchas gracias. – Le prometió la chica asintiendo con decisión. -

 

La anciana asintió aprobatoriamente a su vez dando por concluida esa lección y pasando a temas más triviales. Ahora, tras aquel gran éxito la muchacha pensaba que aquello era una gran verdad. Pero dejó por unos momentos de centrarse en esos temas. Era un día para celebrar el éxito y recordando a su novio corrió a llamarle.

 

Cuando el teléfono sonó Diamante estaba tecleando ante su consola del ordenador. Debía hacer algunos complicados cálculos pues trabajaba en un novedoso programa. Lo cierto es que esas computadoras eran muy anticuadas. ¡Ojalá pudiera haber dispuesto de su tecnología del siglo XXX, pero tenía que adaptarse! En eso pensaba cuando el ruido de la llamada le distrajo. Con una mueca de contrariedad descolgó el teléfono. Creyó que debía tratarse de algún pesado de la agencia metiéndole prisa para que terminase ya. La expresión se le tornó en una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Esmeralda que como casi siempre que se excitaba por algo, hablaba deprisa y muy atropelladamente.

 

-Diamante cariño ¡ha sido maravilloso!- le decía sin poder reprimir su júbilo. - Lo he vendido todo y por mucho más de lo que esperaba, que digo mucho, ¡muchísimo más! Tienes que venir pronto esta noche a cenar a casa, así podremos celebrarlo.  
-No sabes cuánto me alegro, te felicito, pero aún me quedan datos por introducir y cálculos por hacer. Además, tengo que abrir el correo. Por lo menos tardaré tres horas - calculó él mirando su reloj que marcaba casi las siete de la tarde. -   
-Pues te espero a las diez en el apartamento de mi firma en París, no tardes mucho ¿eh? A parte de la cena seguro que podemos celebrarlo de otra manera.- Le insinuó ella con voz melosa. -  
-Allí estaré - le aseguró él y Esmeralda colgó el teléfono. -

 

El chico también colgó y suspiró. Terminó el programa y se dispuso a abrir el correo. Una carta le llamó la atención, llevaba un membrete de una poderosa empresa. Ya había recibido alguna más antes, con una mueca de contrariedad la abrió y leyó desapasionadamente.

 

"Estimado señor. Es un placer dirigirme a usted para ofrecerle un puesto en nuestra empresa como programador jefe. Deseando que aplique sus conocimientos en nuestros programas de investigación. Triplicaríamos su salario actual, al margen, claro está, de todo tipo de dietas y primas. Como única condición deberá usted dirigir su investigación por los cauces que fije nuestra junta directiva. Sin más que añadir y rogándole una respuesta se despide de usted, el presidente de la reseñada junta".

 

Jennifer interrumpió el relato para preguntarle a Esmeralda con visible extrañeza.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que tu marido, bueno, tu novio entonces, hizo eso? No estabas allí.  
\- No, pero él me lo contó después. Al menos la versión que me dio fue ésta. - Repuso despreocupadamente ella que prosiguió con la narración. -

 

El muchacho se limitó a hacer un ovillo con la carta y arrojarla a la papelera. Era la tercera en lo que iba de mes y en todas ponía lo mismo, aunque aumentando las cuantías salariales. Ese tipo era muy insistente. Llevaba ya meses con aquellas interminables ofertas. Diamante creyó que, cuando al fin se reunieron para enfrentarse a la amenaza de los androides que les desvelase el futuro hijo de Roy, ese millonario habría entendido que él no estaba interesado. Al parecer poco le duró y había vuelto a la carga una vez más. No quiso pensar más en ello y se aprestó a terminar sus tareas pendientes. Cuando por fin acabó todo lo que le quedaba por hacer vio con horror que las agujas del reloj ya marcaban las diez menos veinte.

-¡Vaya!, que tarde se me ha hecho,- exclamó de forma involuntaria en voz alta. - Esmeralda me matará si llego con retraso.

 

Se duchó en el mismo baño de la oficina, por suerte tenían vestuario y duchas en el edificio, así como un pequeño gimnasio que apenas si utilizaba al quedársele muy corto para su fuerza. Tras terminar de secarse se cambió con un smoking para ceremonias que tenía en su taquilla. Se hizo con una botella de su mejor champán y salió volando por la ventana. A juzgar por el intenso tráfico eso era mucho más rápido. Recorrió raudo la distancia que le separaba del apartamento de Esmeralda en París y a las diez en punto tocaba el timbre de la puerta. En tanto aguardaba pensaba que ambos podrían vivir juntos durante más tiempo. De hecho tenían esa casita tan acogedora en las afueras. Pero, merced a sus trabajos debían estar separados con mucha frecuencia y también habían decidido darse un periodo de tiempo como novios más independientes para asegurarse de que ambos querían ese tipo de relación y por lo que parecía, las cosas hasta entonces iban bastante bien. Acababa de pensar en esto cuando Esmeralda le abrió la puerta. Estaba radiante con su blanco traje de noche, bellos pendientes de finísimo oro y collar de diamantes y esmeraldas dispuestos de forma alterna (como no podía ser de otro modo) a juego. Unos blancos zapatos de tacón de aguja al final de sus largas piernas completaban el conjunto.

 

-Así me gusta, que seas puntual- le dijo ella recibiéndole con un beso para invitarle acto seguido. -Pasa no te quedes en la puerta.  
\- ¡Estás preciosa! – Pudo decir él observándola con deleite. –  
\- Y tú podrías hacerle la competencia a mismísimo Tuxedo Kamen – replicó la chica admirándose de lo bien que le quedaba a su novio el traje de etiqueta. –  
\- No sería mala idea. Quizás eso fue lo que fallo. Si Usagi me viera con esto… – Se dijo él en voz baja aunque cuidando de que su interlocutora lo escuchase. –  
\- Mira que llegas a ser tonto a veces. - Replicó la chica frunciendo el ceño. -

 

Diamante se rio con ganas, sabía que ese tipo de cosas todavía hacían saltar a Esmeralda. Por su puesto se disculpó, ella que conocía perfectamente la intención de él, jugó un poco más haciéndose la inasequible. El chico insistió en sus disculpas con voz más melosa y comenzó a acariciarla. Aquello si dio sus frutos y la muchacha le tomó de una mano haciéndole pasar. Cuando su pareja entró y volvió a darla la enhorabuena ella le invitó a sentarse alrededor de una redonda de fino cristal sobre la cual lucía un precioso mantel de bordados de plata, una vajilla de porcelana y dos titilantes velitas. Tras unos breves instantes Esmeralda se fue a traer la cena. Había preparado un delicioso coctel de gambas y como segundo brocheta de merluza. Ambos platos fruto de un cursillo de cocina francesa que había seguido en sus ratos libres. Como punto final, sirvió una mousse de chocolate adornada con hebras de limón. Diamante lo probó abriendo los ojos como platos y exclamó.

 

-Esto está muy bueno, ¡ni en Némesis comía mejor! Hay que reconocer que ya no soy un príncipe pero que tú me tratas como un rey.  
\- Tú siempre serás mi príncipe, cariño.- Replicó ella. –  
\- Y tú no serás menos que mi princesa. – Pudo replicar el chico obsequiándola con un beso en los labios. -  
-Muchas gracias- se sonrojó la muchacha que agregó con tono misterioso - pero aún tengo algo más para el final.  
-.Ya no me cabe nada, estoy lleno- aseguró él. -  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que tenga que caberte algo a ti? - Rio ella guiñándole un ojo y le insinuó con esa voz melosa que siempre provocaba en Diamante un hormigueo de estómago. - No nos vendría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio después de la cena, ¿no crees?..  
-Pues ahora que lo dices- repuso el chico comenzando a comprender. -

Aunque aquella parte del relato se la guardó Esmeralda para sí. La omitió a sus contertulios pero ella sí que la recordaba bien.

 

La muchacha se levantó hacia él andando con un contorneo muy provocativo de caderas. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas comenzó a besarle. Diamante respondió a los besos y las caricias y la levantó en brazos llevándola hasta la cama. Con vehemencia se despojaron de sus ropas e hicieron el amor. Al terminar, pasaron un buen rato tumbados uno junto a otro, Esmeralda le dijo mientras se acurrucaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del chico.

 

-Me parece imposible haber conseguido tanta felicidad, no sé cómo pudimos vivir sin conocer el amor verdadero. Nuestra vida pasada fue un tremendo error.- Suspiró en tanto reconocía aquello con pesar. -  
-Eso debemos olvidarlo ya, es cosa del pasado. Ahora debemos vivir pensando sólo en el presente y teniendo esperanzas en el futuro. Intentemos hacer un mundo mejor mientras disfrutamos de él.- La animó Diamante. -  
-Sí, lo sé, pero a veces quisiera poder reparar todo el daño que hice a los demás. - Se lamentó Esmeralda mientras lo recordaba. -  
-Seguro que hallarás la manera de conseguirlo y ya lo estás haciendo. - Afirmó él animosamente mientras le acariciaba en una mejilla. - Ahora vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado, no me queda ni una gota de energía y mañana toca un día muy duro - se miró bajo las sábanas y Esmeralda se rio -  
-Sí, yo también estoy agotada, además dormir es bueno para el cutis- sonrió ella. - Buenas noches mi amor.

 

Ambos se durmieron tras un rato, Esmeralda comenzó a soñar. Atravesaba un oscuro pasillo muy frío e inhóspito. Parecía no tener fin, lo reconoció, ¡Era el largo corredor que llevaba a la cámara real en Némesis. La muchacha temblaba de frío. Se miró, descubriendo con sorpresa que vestía sus antiguos ropas de la Luna Negra. A sus espaldas escuchó una voz fría y cavernosa que la llamaba por su nombre con tono sepulcral. Comenzaba a oler a podrido, un olor sofocante. Esmeralda se giró y quedó horrorizada. Ante ella se erguía una esquelética figura que vestía girones de ropas también de la Luna Negra. En su cráneo lucía el emblema de la media luna oscura apuntando hacia abajo. Reconoció en los restos de aquellos ropajes a Rubeus. Aterrorizada retrocedió. Pero mientras lo hacía el zombi avanzaba espasmódicamente hacia ella con los brazos levantados. Le hablaba con frio tono acusatorio, lleno de rencor.

 

-Esmeralda, ¡maldita seas!, tú fuiste responsable de mi muerte. Hiciste que me consumiera en los infiernos, debes pagar tus culpas y unirte a mí en mi tormento eterno.

 

Ella no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, sólo negaba con la cabeza presa del pánico.

-No, ¡por favor!, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Sé que debía ayudarte y no lo hice, pero estoy arrepentida. ¡Te lo juro! , he cambiado. Me gustaría reparar lo que hice si pudiese, pero no puedo. Te suplico que me perdones.  
-¿Lo sientes Esmeralda?- Le replicó el zombi con sorna. - ¡Mírame bien zorra!, eres tú quien me ha hecho esto. Ya no hay tiempo para remordimientos. Es demasiado tarde para que supliques por tu vida. ¡Cuando acabe contigo hasta tu alma será mía! - rio con sadismo acercándose a ella aún más. Era una horrible risa de ultratumba. -

 

Presa del pánico Esmeralda se trastabilló, intentó correr pero ese pasillo seguía siendo inacabable. Al fin se topó con una pared que sujetó sus brazos con garras invisibles. El zombi se acercaba a ella sin prisa, seguro de tenerla ya en su poder. La chica lloraba de angustia y horror al sentir cada vez más próximo a ella el pestilente hálito de aquella respiración sibilante y entrecortada.

 

-Te lo suplico Rubeus, yo también lloré y sufrí mucho, caí a un negro abismo sin fondo. Pero me concedieron una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y de veras lo siento, siento que tú no pudieras hacer lo mismo.  
-Vendrás conmigo al infierno. Ese es tu sitio, de donde nunca tuviste que haber salido. - Le amenazó él impasible a sus súplicas. - Pagarás por lo que hiciste. Si no es hoy, será mañana, te lo aseguro.- Ya alargaba sus huesudos brazos tratando de rodear el cuello de ella para estrangularla a la par que sentenciaba. - Recuérdalo Esmeralda, un día volveré y cuando más segura y tranquila te creas, iré por ti.

 

Ella gritó, de pronto se encontró a sí misma incorporada en la cama. Aferrándose las manos a su propia garganta como queriendo evitar que ese ser de pesadilla la ahogase. Diamante, despertado por sus gritos, le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Esmeralda, que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?..

 

La muchacha lanzó unas miradas escrutadoras a su alrededor a la par que se abrazaba a Diamante. Todo estaba tranquilo y oscuro, sólo se reflejaban en las ventanas los destellos discontinuos de las luces de la ciudad.

 

-Supongo que fue un mal sueño, ¡pero era tan real!, fue una horrible pesadilla. Lamento haberte despertado, cariño.- Se disculpó ella que le contó al chico lo que había experimentado. -  
-Estás temblando.- Le dijo Diamante percatándose de que Esmeralda tenía la piel de gallina. -Cálmate.

 

La muchacha estaba a punto de llorar, él la tumbó en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla y trató de confortarla, le dijo con tono reflexivo y tranquilizador.

-Tienes remordimientos por tu antigua vida, es normal, a mí muchas veces me ocurre lo mismo. Debes tratar de superarlos ayudando a la gente y tratando de hacer felices a los que te rodean. Como nos dijo Guerrero Luna. Creo que es la única forma que existe de lograrlo.  
-Tienes razón. - Pudo decir ella más tranquila y recobrada de esa mala experiencia - y empezaré por hacerte feliz a ti.

 

Se besaron y Diamante le hizo el amor de la manera más suave y dulce que pudo, al rato volvieron a dormirse. Esmeralda, esta vez sin malos sueños, despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer. Bostezando se levantó y sobre su cuerpo desnudo se puso una bata. Su pareja aun dormía, ella sonrió al mirarle, le acarició aquel sedoso y blanco pelo y se metió en la ducha. Tras relajarse con el agua caliente se vistió dirigiéndose a la cocina. 

 

\- ¿Qué sucedió a día siguiente?- Quiso saber Jennifer que, habían quedado al igual que su esposo, al final de la cena, ajena a esos recuerdos nocturnos. -  
\- Quería preparar un buen desayuno para los dos.- Replicó Esmeralda que retomó el hilo del relato ahí. –

 

Pensaba en que su novio sobre todo, después de lo de anoche, se lo merecía. Siempre se comportaba con ella como aquel príncipe tan gentil que conoció en Némesis, mucho tiempo antes de que las intrigas del Hombre Sabio les cambiasen a todos. Suspiró en tanto buscaba en la despensa. 

\- ¿Dónde habrán dejado el pan integral?- se preguntó a sí misma tratando de localizarlo.

 

Había sido una suerte que le dejasen usar el piso que la empresa Deveraux poseía en esa parte de la ciudad. Se utilizaba siempre que las modelos tenían que hacer algún desfile por allí a fin de que pudieran alojarse cerca. Lo malo es que a veces no estaba demasiado bien provisto. La muchacha sonrió ahora para sí cuando pensó aquella tontería. Eso desde luego, era lo de menos. En cambio era feliz al ver que todo el duro trabajo que había hecho le estaba dando fruto mucho antes de lo que ella se había atrevido a imaginar. Y era muy importante contar con la confianza de Madame Deveraux. Aunque sabía bien que otras chicas en la marca la observaban con celos y no demasiada simpatía. Sobre todo, Monique Lacrosse, la Delfina, como la llamaban todas, con la que nunca había mantenido una buena relación. A fin de cuentas Esmeralda era una recién llegada a ese mundillo y había logrado en ese corto plazo lo que otras muchas llevaban tratando de conseguir años. Y todavía pensaba en aquel robo de sus diseños y como ella misma, convertida en la Dama del Viento, trató de capturar a aquel merodeador o mejor dicho, merodeadora, sin lograrlo.

 

Abrió el bote de azúcar en tanto recordaba aquello y vio con desagrado que estaba vacío. Tenía todo lo necesario para hacer el café excepto eso y también le faltaba algún buen croissant. Movió la cabeza algo decepcionada. ¡Qué remedio! Se decidió a bajar a una tienda cercana a su casa. Contrariada vio que todavía no estaba abierta, apenas había gente por la calle. No obstante un desconocido ataviado con un elegante traje blanco se acercaba hasta ella con rápidos pasos. Recelosa, Esmeralda retrocedió. Al mismo tiempo una gran limusina negra aparcaba a pocos metros de ella. El desconocido se acercó aún más dirigiéndole una pregunta.

-¿Tiene usted hora, por favor?..  
-Son las siete en punto - repuso la chica consultando su reloj en un acto reflejo.

 

Aprovechando ese instante de descuido, dos hombres salieron de la limusina y la agarraron. Entre ellos y ese extraño, la arrastraron hacia el vehículo. Todos llevaban gafas negras que impedían ser reconocidos. Esmeralda tomada por sorpresa en un primer instante no tardó en reaccionar. Forcejeó sacudiéndose a uno de ellos, pataleó y estaba a punto de usar sus poderes cuando sintió que tapaban su boca y nariz con un trapo impregnado en cloroformo. Sin poderlo evitar perdió el conocimiento y los tipos la introdujeron en el coche que arrancó perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad.

\- Y supongo que ahora vendrá la parte que te contó tu esposo. – Terció Jennifer ante el asentimiento de su amiga que prosiguió. -

 

Diamante despertó una hora después, la alarma del reloj sonó a las ocho. Se levantó a desgana y dándose cuenta de que Esmeralda no estaba fue a la cocina. Al encontrar el bote de azúcar abierto y vacío supuso que ella habría ido a comprar. Se vistió mientras esperaba, pensaba que ella no tardaría en volver. Al cabo de un momento escuchó que tocaban en la puerta. Salió para ver si era ella que necesitara ayuda pero allí no había nadie. Sólo se percató de que habían dejado una nota a sus pies. Se agachó y la recogió leyendo su contenido.

 

"Si desea volver a ver a su novia a salvo acuda presto al muelle del puerto viejo. Para demostrarle que no mentimos aquí tiene una prueba”

 

Para mayor preocupación encontró un pendiente que había llevado Esmeralda la noche anterior junto al papel que concluía con la hora, a las doce en punto. El chico, furioso, estrujó la nota. A la hora convenida estaba esperando en el muelle. De una limusina blanca que llegó instantes después que él se bajó un tipo vestido de Armani, con traje blanco y corbata negra, gafas de espejo y de pelo moreno engominado hacia atrás con una coleta. Diamante fue hacia él con una expresión poco amistosa, pero el misterioso individuo le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se detuviese a la vez que decía.

-Si me ocurriera algo tu novia lo pagaría, será mejor que te lo pienses antes. - Sonrió con suficiencia viendo la cara de enfado e impotencia de ese muchacho. -  
-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué es lo que queréis, y qué le habéis hecho?,- gritó éste apretando los dientes y conteniendo la ira para amenazar a su vez. - Si le ha pasado algo os...

 

No obstante aquel tipo, sin parecer en absoluto intimidado, levantó una mano para interrumpir aquella amenaza y declaró de forma más conciliadora.

-Tranquilo, está perfectamente, sólo la hemos invitado a una pequeña fiesta con objeto de llamar su atención, pero sobre todo, nos interesa más llamar la tuya, Diamante.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quiénes sois? - Inquirió éste visiblemente sorprendido. -

Aquel tipo se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa de superioridad para agregar con tono calmado.

 

\- Ya lo sabrás. Y no temas, no queremos de ti nada en particular, sólo tu colaboración para, digamos, ciertas investigaciones y tu participación en un evento que vamos a celebrar.  
-Entiendo - repuso Diamante tratando de calmarse y analizar la situación. -Vosotros sois los de las misteriosas cartas. Bien, dime de que se trata.  
-La primera cosa en la que estamos interesados es en tus planos y tu nuevo programa. Queremos que nos los entregues. Lo segundo.- El tipo hizo una breve pausa para ajustarse las gafas y prosiguió. -También nos interesan en gran medida tus prodigiosas facultades como guerrero.  
-¿Cómo guerrero?,- le inquirió su interlocutor sorprendido de que supiese esto. -  
-Sabemos que tú, en compañía de otros, habéis salvado a la Tierra de más de un desastre. No me equivoco ¿verdad? Diamante, Príncipe de Némesis.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?,- le preguntó él con una mirada de sorpresa. -  
-Nosotros lo sabemos todo acerca de ti, de Esmeralda y de los demás. También estamos muy interesados en los conocimientos de ingeniería de tu hermano Zafiro.  
-¡No metáis a mi hermano en esto u os haré tantos pedazos que no encontrarán ninguno lo bastante grande para recomponeros! - gritó el chico visiblemente furioso. -  
-Tú no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie,- se burló el tipo con otra sonrisita de superioridad.-Será mejor que hagas lo que te pedimos o tu amiga Esmeralda lo pagará.- Y sin más entregó un sobre a su indignado interlocutor indicándole.- Debes ir a las coordenadas que se indican aquí dentro trayendo lo que te pedimos a las nueve horas en punto. Y ahora, adiós, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo. Hasta mañana príncipe Diamante – se despidió con sorna. -

 

Éste furioso salió volando hacia su casa. Una vez llegó, abrió el sobre del que extrajo un plano con unas coordenadas en medio del Océano Pacífico, en el papel se le advertía que fuera solo.

-No tenéis que advertírmelo- se decía alterado. -Yo solo me basto para haceros pedazos, como se os haya ocurrido tocarla un sólo pelo - sentenció, incendiando el papel con la mirada. -

Ahora fue Ian el que interrumpió la narración, tratando de justificarse.

\- Visto así, parece que soy el tipo más perverso del mundo, pero en realidad no pretendía haceros daño a ninguno de los dos.  
\- Conociéndote cariño, ¡seguro que creíste que ambos iban a quedar deslumbrados con tu maravillosa islita! – se rio Jenny. - 

 

Su esposo asintió esbozando una fugaz sonrisa, aunque entonces los llantos de la cría les interrumpieron. De forma solícita la mamá pudo levantarse, eso sí, ayudada por su esposo, tomar a la niña en brazos y darle el pecho. Entre tanto le rogó a su amiga, que miraba embelesada aquel cuadro, que continuase contando. La modelo aceptó y prosiguió de inmediato. 

 

Esmeralda despertó. Estaba tendida en una gran cama con sábanas de seda y un cabezal de fino tafetán rojo. A su alrededor una enorme habitación que asemejaba una suite de un gran hotel de lujo. Se incorporó y observó que iba vestida como cuando salió a la calle, sólo le faltaban los zapatos. En su lugar, junto a la cama había dos graciosas zapatillas con forma de gatitos. Se levantó y se las puso. Le iban perfectas y eran muy cómodas. Aturdida todavía examinó la habitación. Abrió un enorme armario de caoba, era un ropero que contenía gran cantidad de trajes. Al mirarlos más detenidamente comprobó para su sorpresa que se trataba de toda su colección. ¡Incluso estaban vestidos correspondientes a los bocetos que le habían robado hacía un par de años! Al abrir más cajones descubrió todo tipo de complementos a juego, tanto abrigos, como zapatos etc. En una mesilla cercana al armario descubrió gran variedad de ropa interior femenina, ¡toda ella de su talla! Esmeralda estaba anonadada. Vio incluso un lujoso abanico rojo que se asemejaba al suyo de Némesis. Su perplejidad fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de un punto indefinido de la habitación. Parecía amplificada por un altavoz.

-Espero que esté todo a su gusto, señorita Deveraux.

Ella miró en todas direcciones, pero sin conseguir identificar la fuente de la voz.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí y como sabe mi nombre? - Preguntó ella atónita, si bien hacía poco que decidió adoptar el apellido de su mentora, quién muy amablemente se lo había ofrecido apenas unos meses antes. -  
-Eso no tienen nada de extraño - rio la voz replicando entre tanto.- Es usted una modelo muy cotizada y una excelente diseñadora. Además, claro está, de haber sido una de los jefes de la familia de la Luna Negra. ¿Me equivoco quizás?

Esmeralda estaba muy sorprendida pero trató de no aparentar asombro. Y negó aquello.

\- No sé de qué me habla.  
\- ¡Vamos!. No se preocupe – replicó aquel extraño con tintes incluso cordiales para añadir de manera más seria. - Estoy al corriente de todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes. Al igual que sé perfectamente quién es su amigo Diamante. El príncipe de Némesis.

 

La muchacha suspiró sobrepasada por aquello. Estaba claro que no valía la pena tratar de engañar a quién quiera que fuese su misterioso interlocutor, de modo que admitió.

 

-Pues sí, es cierto, pero ¿cómo lo sabe?  
-Verá, soy un hombre bien informado. Me gusta serlo, cuando se refiere a personas interesantes, tengo una gran curiosidad y dispongo de todo el dinero que necesito para satisfacerla.  
-Bueno, pero yo estoy en desventaja - sonrió Esmeralda tratando de nivelar un poco esa incómoda situación cuando con su tono más persuasivo y encantador, objetó. - No sé dónde me encuentro ni quién es usted. Y no es de caballeros retener a una dama sin ni siquiera presentarse.  
-Tiene razón, lo admito, es hora de que me presente ya. Mi nombre es Ian Masters y usted está en una de mis islas privadas del océano Pacífico.  
-¿Y se puede saber a qué debo este honor, señor Masters?- pudo contestar la muchacha de forma irónica. -  
-¡Oh! No tema nada de mí, soy un gran admirador de sus diseños y aún mucho más de su belleza y su talento. Si ha visto usted los vestidos que hay en el armario lo comprobará.  
-Vaya, siempre llena de satisfacción ver que el trabajo de una es tan apreciado. Pero no cree usted que ha ido demasiado lejos en su admiración. Podría habérmela expresado en persona en cualquiera de mis desfiles.  
-Digamos que soy un hombre acaparador, y no deseo compartir mi admiración por usted con nadie más- fue la ingeniosa respuesta que recibió. -   
-Quizás. Pero eso no le da derecho a secuestrarme señor Masters, yo podría haber venido igualmente si usted me hubiese invitado.- Replicó ella tratando de sonar convincente aunque quizás sin lograrlo demasiado. -  
-Por favor señorita, llámeme Ian, le ruego me disculpe en mis formas. Se lo explicaré todo si tiene la bondad de aceptar mi invitación a cenar esta noche y por supuesto le suplico que acepte mis excusas por esta forma tan original de haberla traído hasta aquí.  
-Eso es muy halagador señor Masters, digo Ian. Pero, de todas maneras, ¿es que tengo otra elección quizás? - Contestó Esmeralda con marcado sarcasmo que trataba de ocultar su malestar al saberse rehén de aquel tipo. -  
-Digamos que, si no, su estancia aquí en este cuarto sería bastante aburrida y además estoy seguro de que aparte de mi admiración hacia usted, desea conocer los motivos de su presencia aquí.- Le contestó el millonario que a buen seguro estaría dirigiéndola una inquisitiva mirada tras algún falso espejo o cámara oculta. -  
-He de confesar.- Admitió Esmeralda que centró su atención en un espejo delante del que sostuvo la mirada con determinación como si pensase que fuera a ser observada a través del mismo- que a mí también me produce mucha curiosidad la naturaleza de sus razones y que también deseo conocerle en persona. De acuerdo, ahí estaré pero no sé ni cómo salir ni a donde debo ir. – Argumentó ahora sí que de forma convincente en tanto miró a la puerta del cuarto, parecía de sólido acero y estaba dotada de un código numérico. -   
-No debe usted preocuparse por eso, el camino se le indicará en el momento oportuno. A propósito y si no lo juzga impertinente, lo consideraría como un favor personal que luciera su fantástico vestido rojo del último desfile. ¿Si no es mucho pedir, sería usted tan amable de complacer esta pequeña petición?   
-No tengo ningún inconveniente en ello, pero ese vestido pierde mucho sin las joyas adecuadas- objetó Esmeralda. -  
-Si abre usted el cajón la cómoda que está a su derecha. - La chica centró su atención en un mueble de madera de ébano con apliques de oro y marfil en tanto su interlocutor le decía -podrá solucionar ese pequeño problema. Creo que todo lo necesario se haya dispuesto ahí. Y ahora, si me disculpa, mis múltiples ocupaciones requieren mi presencia. No se preocupe, podrá usted cambiarse con tranquilidad, pese a mi modo de traerla hasta aquí, soy un caballero. No hay más cámaras ocultas que esa que tiene sobre su cama. - Esmeralda observó descubriendo un pequeño objetivo y adivinando su intención Masters concedió. - Que usted puede tapar si lo desea.  
-Confiaré en su palabra - sonrió ella. - No creo que sea necesario...  
-Se lo agradezco, y no se apresure. Tómese su tiempo ya que la cena es a las diez en punto. La espero con impaciencia.- Al fin la voz de Masters calló y la habitación quedó en silencio. –

 

Esmeralda abrió el cajón de la cómoda y quedó deslumbrada, había todo tipo de joyas cada una con un valor incalculable. Eligió una diadema y un collar de rubíes para hacer juego con el traje, desde luego, era previsor el tipo aquel. Lo acompañó de un reloj de oro y un colgante del mismo metal. Eran las nueve cincuenta cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió deslizándose a un lado, en el pasillo, unas flechas luminosas marcaban una dirección. Intrigada las siguió.

 

-A esto se refería al decir que me indicaría el camino, desde luego este tipo tiene mucha clase. - Pensó realmente impresionada. -

 

Jennifer terminó de darle el pecho a su hija y se la pasó a Ian que, colocándola contra su hombro la palmeó ligeramente en la espalda hasta que la niña soltó el aire retenido. Después, la dejó nuevamente en la cuna y ésta al poco se quedó dormida. Mientras tanto la joven madre dirigía a su esposo un tono pretendidamente acusador, pero en el fondo divertido, para reprobarle.

 

\- Con que querías que se pusiera un vestido rojo ¿eh? ¡Menudo golfo estabas hecho!   
\- Mujer. Era uno de los modelos más elegantes del ropero.- Pudo pretextar él para regocijo de ambas mujeres que tenían que taparse la boca para no reír y despertar a Satory que volvía a estar dormida. –  
\- Bueno, y tu marido, bueno, tu novio entonces, ¿qué hizo?- Quiso saber Jenny. -

 

La aludida les contó que ajeno a todo esto, Diamante había reunido su equipo. Se había vestido con su uniforme de combate y atado una bolsita de alubias mágicas a su cinturón. En un maletín, metió sus trabajos informáticos. Tras una frugal comida trató de dormir para acumular energías, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por fin lo logró, pensando en volver a ver a novia. Aunque soñó con algo bien distinto. 

\- Al menos eso me dijo él. Se ve que Ian ya le había tentado antes. – Afirmó la modelo. - 

 

Esmeralda les comentó que su entonces novio había recordado la conversación que mantuvo con su hermano hacía algunas semanas, cuando viajó a Tokio. Para su estupor Zafiro le había anunciado que cambiaba de trabajo.

 

\- No lo comprendo. – Le decía el sorprendido Diamante a su hermano menor, inquiriéndole. - ¿No estás contento en la ESA?  
\- No es por eso. - Replicó Zafiro que quiso tratar de hacerle entender cuando agregó con un paciente tono. – Verás, ese tipo es inmensamente rico. Me ha prometido una gran cantidad de recursos y que podré reclutar en persona a mi equipo de colaboradores. Ya tenemos a varios científicos de mucha categoría. ¡Y tienen grandes proyectos!  
\- No sé, no lo veo nada claro. – Opuso Diamante que añadió. - Un particular siempre irá a sus propios intereses.  
\- Pero las inversiones que hará serán enormes, y podríamos ayudar a muchísima gente. Piénsalo. Con nuestros conocimientos del siglo XXX seremos capaces de solucionar muchísimos problemas en la Tierra ahora.  
\- Para que ese tipo engorde aún más su cuenta corriente. - Le contestó su interlocutor no sin patente sorna. -  
\- Hermano. Tendrá que gastarse muchísimo dinero antes de ver un céntimo de beneficios.- Sentenció Zafiro que añadió. – Al menos piénsalo. Para mí sería estupendo tenerte a mi lado, trabajando juntos. Si es por recibir órdenes mías, no te preocupes. Tendrías tu propia división de informática independiente, con grandes talentos que la empresa quiere reclutar con un programa de becas que ha creado.

Diamante suspiró, quizás su hermano pudiera tener razón. Aunque él no quería comprometerse y solo pudo responder.

\- Bueno, lo pensaré, eso sí que puedo prometértelo.

 

Zafiro sonrió, finalmente ambos dejaron ese tema y volvieron a una charla más amena. Se preguntaron por sus respectivas novias y por el resto de los amigos. Ahora Diamante sí sonreía en sueños rememorando esos momentos. Las fiestas y las juergas con sus compañeros de batalla, en especial las bromas y ocurrencias de su amigo Roy…

 

Por su parte Esmeralda seguía caminando, tras un par de minutos llegó al final del largo pasillo. Una puerta dorada se abrió de par en par invitándola a pasar a una estancia contigua. Era una habitación de estilo victoriano, con una gran mesa de caoba y mármol de aproximadamente unos seis metros de largo. En sus extremos habían dispuestas dos juegos de mesa completos con cubiertos de plata, una fina vajilla de porcelana (Gracias a sus estudios de arte en la universidad a distancia donde se había matriculado hacía poco creyó reconocerlo como de la dinastía Ming) y copas de agua y de vino de cristal de Bohemia. Cuando se disponía a sentarse, una voz familiar, salida de ninguna parte, la detuvo.

 

-Por favor, permítame - era la voz de Masters apartando la silla para que ella se sentara. -

 

La muchacha giró la cabeza y pudo ver al fin el rostro de su anfitrión frente a ella. Con un smoking negro, alrededor de metro setenta y cinco y unos ochenta kilos, calculó ella. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones y rasgos de hombre de mediana edad. Quizás rondaría los cuarenta. Incluso le pareció atractivo, impresión que confirmó cuando Masters esbozó una sonrisa.

 

-Es un placer conocerla en persona, señorita Deveraux espero que me permita llamarla Esmeralda.- Añadió besándole la mano. -  
-No sé si puedo decir lo mismo señor Masters.- Respondió ella con cara de circunstancias. - Confío que ahora tendrá usted la delicadeza de explicarme el motivo de su atípica invitación, si es que puedo llamarla así.

 

Masters se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, justo enfrente de ella y tocó una campanilla de oro que emitió un gorjeo muy agradable. Al momento varios hombres uniformados como camareros de un restaurante de lujo les sirvieron un consomé y unos langostinos junto a unos platitos de caviar.

 

-Verá. - Le explicó Masters. - Digamos que, al margen de mi confesada admiración por usted y su trabajo necesito de su presencia para. ¿Cómo lo diría?,- buscó las palabras y prosiguió. - Convencer a su amigo…llamémosle así, el príncipe Diamante, para que nos preste su ayuda, tanto física como intelectual.  
-¿Y por qué no se lo ha pedido directamente a él?- Le inquirió Esmeralda con los ojos entornados. -  
-Le hemos ofrecido reiteradas veces un excelente trabajo, mucho mejor pagado que el que ahora tiene, pero siempre se ha negado a aceptar.  
-Diamante no suele hacer las cosas sin pensar.- Respondió ella reflexivamente. - Supongo que tendrá sus razones.  
-Su amigo el príncipe es un hombre muy idealista - repuso Masters. - No tiene los pies en la tierra y me temo que es demasiado orgulloso para someter sus proyectos a la aprobación de nadie.  
-Diamante es orgulloso sí, pero también tiene mucha dignidad y no le gusta que le manipulen. Ya tuvo bastante de eso, créame. Él nunca se dejaría comprar por dinero, ¡por mucho que le ofrezcan! - aseguró Esmeralda que ahora se sentía molesta. -  
-No se enfade se lo ruego - le pidió Masters tratando de aliviar la tensión. - No pretendía ofenderla. Estoy de acuerdo en lo que usted me dice. Pero, como ya le he dicho, nuestro interés por su persona no sólo abarca su nivel intelectual, que me consta es muy amplio.  
-El interés por su intelecto lo comprendo - admitió Esmeralda -pero, ¿qué es lo demás?,- inquirió sin acertar a entender. -  
-¡Su gran fuerza!- le explicó su interlocutor. - Queremos saber cómo ha adquirido semejante poder.  
-Es muy simple- sonrió ella. - Ha entrenado mucho y ha sufrido mucho también para poder llegar hasta donde está.  
-No lo creo yo del todo así - rebatió Masters alegando a su vez. - En mi modesta opinión creo que Diamante posee unas cualidades fuera por completo de lo normal, al igual que le ocurre a su hermano o los otros que estuvieron con él luchando contra los demonios para salvar la Tierra…  
-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿De la misma manera que conocía mi identidad?,- le preguntó Esmeralda con mucha curiosidad. -  
-Ya le dije que tengo todo el dinero que necesito para averiguar todo cuanto me interesa- sonrió el millonario afirmando sin pudor - y el dinero abre muchas puertas, tanto oficiales, como extraoficiales. Mis fuentes son muy fidedignas como habrá podido comprobar, pero secretas.  
-Bueno, sus fuentes no me importan demasiado - repuso Esmeralda. - Pero si los planes que tenga en mente para mi novio.  
-¿Eso de novio es definitivo?- Le preguntó Masters con un tono entre incrédulo, jocoso y desencantado. -  
-Me temo que sí- sonrió ella de forma muy coqueta añadiendo a continuación de forma irónica. - O quizás no del todo. Al menos hasta que pueda llamarle marido. Pero dígame que tiene pensado hacerle. Confío en que sea usted un hombre civilizado.  
-No debe usted asustarse, lo soy - le sonrió Masters tranquilizador para explicar. - Es una prueba de fuerza y habilidad que yo denomino "The Masters Hero Game".- Añadió él con un tono de entusiasmada suficiencia que a Esmeralda le pareció ridículo. - Es algo sólo al alcance de héroes y personas como su novio. Pienso celebrarla mañana mismo en esta isla. Por supuesto, está usted invitada a presenciarla.

 

La joven se rio al oír aquello. ¡Ese tipo no conocía a su pareja tanto como creía! Aunque su carcajada no resultó de la forma tan cautivadora que Masters esperaba. El millonario no se tapó los oídos por cortesía pero bien que lo lamentaba. Cuando por fin ella cesó de reírse le dijo con incredulidad.

 

-Si cree que va a poder detenerle con algún truco barato, rectifico - dijo ella mirando a su alrededor - extremadamente caro, o con algún trasto que haya fabricado, se equivoca. Ni tampoco le servirá contratar a un grupo de mercenarios. Diamante les pasará por encima y no desearía nada estar en su lugar cuando le ponga las manos encima.  
-Le ruego que no infravalore usted mis recursos, querida - sonrió Masters al tiempo que apuraba su copa de vino. -  
-No dudo de sus recursos, pero tampoco infravalore a Diamante, no sería nada sensato y usted parece un hombre inteligente.  
-Gracias- repuso Masters que remachó con tono que parecía bastante seguro - no se preocupe, no le infravaloro nada. Ya lo verá.

 

Tras tomar una exquisita langosta de segundo plato junto con paté, se sirvió el postre. Ella entonces reparó en los camareros y descubrió que eran androides. Su expresión de asombro lo decía todo. Incluso le recordaban a sus droidas de Némesis.

-¿Impresionante verdad?- le dijo Masters cuando observó con regocijo la expresión de la muchacha. - Son producto de mis empresas de tecnología punta en cibernética e informática.  
-Espero que no mandará a los camareros a atacar a Diamante - comentó ella con sorna. -  
-No, por supuesto que no, hoy día no se podría encontrar mejor servicio.- Respondió él utilizando el mismo tono de chanza. -

 

Muy a su pesar Masters hizo reír a Esmeralda con ese comentario. Después ella centró nuevamente su atención en el menú, más concretamente en el postre y lo rechazó con una mano dando muestras de bastante fastidio por hacerlo.

 

-No dudo que estará delicioso.- Declaró la joven que miraba con pena la tarta de trufa y nata que tenía delante -pero como usted sabe perfectamente soy modelo y eso también conlleva algunas desventajas. Tengo que vigilar mi figura y eso debe tener un montón de calorías.  
-Puede usted comerlo sin ninguna preocupación, es otro de mis productos de tecnología punta.- Le reveló Masters con satisfacción. -  
-¿Una tarta cibernética?- le preguntó Esmeralda más con guasa que otra cosa. -  
-No, ¡qué va!- sonrió el millonario que enseguida le aclaró. - Este corresponde al ámbito de la dietética. Tiene cero calorías, confíe en mi palabra. Le aseguro que soy el primer interesado en no atentar contra su escultural figura.  
-Bien, acepto su palabra - respondió ella, deseosa de hacerlo a la vista de tal exquisitez. Sin más cató aquel delicioso postre y quedó encantada, se lo tomó sin más cumplidos. -

 

Al concluir la cena. Masters se levantó y le retiró la silla. La muchacha se levantó algo aturdida por el vino, que era de una cosecha muy antigua. Y declaró.

-He de confesar que ha sido una cena excelente, ni siquiera en las altas recepciones he probado banquetes así.  
-Me hace usted muy feliz,- le contestó el millonario sonriendo con satisfacción. - Siempre me esfuerzo para tener lo mejor, en todos los órdenes de la vida. Mañana podrá usted comprobarlo. Ahora si me disculpa, es tarde y he de retirarme, pero usted puede recorrer las instalaciones a su gusto- le indicó un plano de todos los lugares interesantes de la isla y de cómo regresar a su habitación. - Dispone de piscina, playa privada, yacusi, cancha de tenis, biblioteca completa e incluso un terreno de golf y un campo de equitación, con su propia cuadra de pura sangres. Por supuesto, en su habitación tiene televisión por cable de pantalla gigante y video. Confío en que, de aquí para mañana, no se aburrirá.  
-Gracias- sonrió Esmeralda impresionada por tan bien dotado complejo –pero ha sido un largo día, estoy cansada, creo que iré a acostarme ya.  
-Entonces que descanse,- sonrió él volviéndola a besar en la mano. - Buenas noches, la veré mañana.  
-Seguro, puede usted contar con ello - replicó ella con humor y marcada ironía. -

\- ¿Y seguro que todo quedó ahí?- Quiso saber Jenny con un caustico tono. –  
\- Palabra – Replicó Masters levantando la palma de su mano derecha como si estuviese jurando ante un tribunal. – Nunca haría algo como propasarme de esa manera.  
\- Así es – convino Esmeralda.- Te puedo asegurar Jennifer que, pese a las circunstancias, Ian siempre se portó como un caballero.

 

Y la diseñadora prosiguió contando que se marchó a su habitación y se acostó. A la mañana siguiente se despertó y miró a un reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche que marcaba las ocho en punto. Se preparó un baño abundante de burbujas en ese monumental cuarto de baño, se vistió y salió por un pasillo. Tenía un sirviente robotizado que le dio a elegir entre una amplia gama de desayunos. Todavía sorprendida por semejante abundancia se decidió a pedir fruta con leche y tostadas con mermelada integral.

 

Paralelamente Diamante se despertó y tras comer cereales y abundante leche y zumo se vistió con su armadura, recogió sus planos y salió volando rumbo a la isla a gran velocidad. Llegó a la isla a las ocho cincuenta y cinco. La voz de Masters le invitó a aterrizar en un helipuerto. El muchacho así lo hizo. Los alrededores estaban desiertos, no se veía a nadie y eso no le acababa de gustar demasiado. Al fin pudo escuchar una voz a través de los altavoces de la pista.

 

-Señor Diamante Lassart, o mejor dicho, Diamante príncipe de Némesis. Bienvenido, confío que haya traído aquello que le solicitaron.  
-Sí, aquí está- replicó él que con visible desgana él mostró una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo en tanto decía. - Pero antes quiero saber quién es usted y si es el dueño de esto.  
-Si, por supuesto- repuso la voz - mi nombre es Masters, Ian Masters. Y ahora que nos conocemos, ¿sería tan amable de depositarla en esta deslizadora?- Al eco de esas palabras una especie de plataforma voladora se acercó hasta él quedándose a la altura de su cintura. -   
-¿Dónde está Esmeralda?- inquirió Diamante que sentenció con firmeza. - Hasta que no sepa que está bien, no pienso darle nada.  
-Por supuesto, me parece lo más lógico.- Y de improviso apareció un holograma de la muchacha paseando por una sala, parecía estar admirando una colección de obras de arte. -  
-¿Cómo sé que eso no es un truco de ordenador? - Quiso saber el chico, desconfiando por supuesto de esa imagen. -  
-Pues hable usted con ella- le propuso Masters. - Así se convencerá.  
-¿Puedo hacerlo desde aquí? - Inquirió incrédulo su interlocutor. -  
-Por supuesto, hay micrófonos que le llevarán el sonido tanto a ella como a usted. Se lo aseguro.

El príncipe no se hizo de rogar, de inmediato quiso cerciorarse.

-¿Esmeralda?- llamó él con tono algo inquieto. - ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?..

La chica escuchó la voz de su novio cuando, tras salir de una especie de museo lleno de esculturas y pinturas a cual más valiosa, iba hacia la sala que le habían indicado.

 

-¿Eres tú Diamante? ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?,- preguntó en voz alta. Por inmediata respuesta se encendió una pantalla de televisión de grandes dimensiones que daba a la parte exterior y pudo ver a su pareja. -  
-Pregúntense algo que sólo sepan ustedes dos. No se preocupen, les prometo no escuchar - rio Masters haciendo gala de un cínico sentido del humor. -  
-No se moleste, puede escucharlo si quiere, faltaría más.- Repuso Diamante con sorna y añadió, ahora preguntándole a su novia. - ¿Con quién soñaste ayer Esmeralda? ¿Con las guerreras verdad?  
-Yo no soñé con las guerreras ayer, tonto - replicó ella de forma pretendidamente enojada cuando le corrigió - te dije que fue con Rubeus ¿es que ya no te acuerdas?  
-Sí, es ella- sonrió Diamante complacido al poder cerciorarse. - Está bien amigo, un trato es un trato, aquí tiene lo que quería,- puso la carpeta sobre la bandeja y ésta desapareció como una exhalación. Al verlo el joven pasó a exigir su contra partida. - Ahora suéltela.  
-Me temo que no es tan sencillo- repuso Masters. - Primero comprobaremos si lo que nos ha entregado es lo que le pedimos, no es que desconfíe de su palabra pero…  
-Claro, claro, compruebe usted lo que quiera - replicó Diamante con despreocupación. -

 

Tras unos momentos que al chico se le hicieron eternos, aunque se cuidó mucho de evidenciar su impaciencia, la respuesta de Masters fue satisfactoria.

 

-Muy bien, es correcto.  
-Pues si ya tiene lo que quería, suéltela- le espetó su interlocutor, ahora sí con una no disimulada impaciencia. -   
-Me temo que no voy a poder complacerle, al menos de momento - fue la enigmática réplica de Masters. -  
-¡Hicimos un trato! - le reprochó Diamante visiblemente enfadado. - ¿O es que no tiene usted palabra?  
-Por supuesto, me ha pedido que la suelte y ella está libre. Pero reunirse con la señorita es cosa bien distinta. No le prometí nada al respecto. Para eso el trato incluye que usted participe en un pequeño juego y le aseguro que si lo supera llegará hasta Esmeralda sin problemas, pero debe arriesgarse a jugar.  
-De acuerdo, acepto,- convino Diamante que pasó a agregar con tono desafiante - si quiere jugar, jugaremos. Pero le aseguro que se va a arrepentir.  
-¡No lo creo!,- rio la voz de Masters declarando con suficiencia. - No sabe usted con lo que se va a enfrentar, no debería estar tan seguro de sí mismo.  
-Usted tampoco sabe contra quien se enfrenta. - Sonrió su interlocutor con actitud plena de confianza. - Pero, enseguida lo sabrá, se lo prometo...

 

En ese momento Esmeralda deambulaba por un pasillo buscando una salida para reunirse con Diamante. Unas flechas se iluminaron en el suelo y ellas las siguió. Le condujeron a un pequeño cuarto con dos asientos. Uno de ellos estaba ocupado por Masters, él la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un gesto.

 

-¿Qué pretende usted hacer?,- le preguntó la muchacha visiblemente preocupada. -  
-Sólo divertirme un poco. No tema nada serio. - Sonrió el millonario tecleando unos botones en el ordenador. -

 

En ese momento el príncipe se vio rodeado por aerodeslizadores armados con rayos laser que comenzaron a atacarle. Esquivaba los rayos sin dificultad y contratacó destruyéndoles en pocos minutos, sin apenas usar su fuerza. Su novia que podía seguir sus evoluciones junto al millonario en una gran pantalla de televisión, sonreía y exclamó.

-¡Bieen! Tendrá que hacerlo mucho mejor si quieren inquietar a Diamante.  
-Descuide, lo haré - respondió Masters sin inmutarse y tecleando otra orden en la consola. - 

 

Una apertura apareció en una de las paredes dando acceso a la fortaleza. El muchacho entró y el agujero se cerró tras él. Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo débilmente iluminado. Ahora que lo pensaba creyó reconocer el lugar. Estuvo allí durante la crisis de los androides del futuro. ¡Ese lugar le era familiar! De todos modos no lograba acordarse de por dónde había pasado. Maldijo el no haberle prestado atención entonces. En ese instante dos puntitos de un fulgor azul acerado aparecieron frente a su posición. Al acercarse vio que pertenecían a una especie de robot de unos tres metros de altura que le golpeó sorpresivamente dándole de lleno y lanzándole contra la pared del fondo. Diamante se recobró aunque sangrando por la nariz y aumentó su fuerza para contratacar, pero ese ingenio era bastante ágil, más de lo que parecía para su tamaño y detuvo sus golpes.

\- Se han cambiado las tornas. ¡Ahora es mi androide el que lleva las de ganar! - Exclamó Masters dejándose llevar por el triunfalismo. -

 

Esmeralda miró ahora la pantalla con preocupación. Oía sonidos de golpes pero no podía ver casi nada por la penumbra del cuarto. Diamante peleaba utilizando casi todas sus fuerzas. Por fin, su tenacidad tuvo fruto, logrando golpear al androide que atravesó la pared. La lucha prosiguió en una sala iluminada. Ahora podía verse al ingenio mecánico con graves daños en la zona del pecho y el costado izquierdo. Diamante, acumulando energía en una bola, atacó al su oponente lanzándosela y logrando despedazarlo. Masters se quedó atónito, tras unos segundos de incredulidad, dio un golpe de frustración en la consola.

 

-¡Ha destruido un prototipo de la serie G-22, no lo puedo creer!- exclamó a medio camino entre el asombro y el enfado. -  
-¡Ya le dije que Diamante no era fácil de vencer! - clamó Esmeralda dando palmas de forma entusiasta. -  
-Aún tengo más sorpresas para él. – Contestó el millonario que parecía molesto. Tecleando la consola, programó una nueva orden, aunque ésta sin que él ni su “invitada” lo advirtiesen, soltaba algunas chispas eléctricas y un tenue humillo. -

 

El príncipe cruzó a la sala siguiente sin ninguna oposición. Al llegar al final de una estancia, en la pared y tras una puerta metálica que se elevó hacia el techo apareció otro androide metálico, color cobalto. Masters sonriendo con confianza, lo señaló con el dedo en la pantalla para atraer la atención de Esmeralda.

-Aquí tiene usted nuestra última y más avanzada creación. Basada en la tecnología de los androides del futuro. El Regenerador 3000.

 

Ese robot salió a la búsqueda de su oponente al que interceptó en el centro de otra sala contigua. Le atacó con rayos laser de alta potencia a los que su rival respondió con ráfagas de energía. Pero los láseres del robot tenían mayor densidad y atravesaron los ataques de Diamante hiriéndole en un hombro. Malherido, tuvo que retroceder. El androide, con una rapidez enorme, le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta con uno de sus brazos metálicos. El chico chocó contra la pared quedando sin sentido.

 

-¡Oh no!,- exclamó Esmeralda horrorizada.- Pare esto, por favor- le suplicó a Masters, con patente preocupación. -Ya tiene lo que quería, ha vencido, déjelo ya.  
-No se alarme, Diamante no debe de haber sufrido demasiado daño. Pero hicimos un trato. Lo detendré y ambos quedarán libres - le contestó el millonario sin demostrar preocupación. - 

 

El muchacho efectivamente se recobró y poniéndose en pie golpeó al androide que encajó el ataque sin sufrir ningún daño. Su oponente en cambio le propinó una rápida sucesión de demoledores golpes haciéndole escupir sangre. Esmeralda miraba con una mezcla de angustia y terror en su cara.

 

-¡Ha dicho que lo detendría!- le chillo entre indignada y llena de temor - se lo suplico, esa máquina va a matarle si no la para.

 

Pero el millonario le devolvió una mirada plena en esta ocasión de desconcierto. Al parecer trataba de programar órdenes para su robot, pero éste no las atendía. Así lo confesó con patente inquietud para horror de la chica.

 

-No lo entiendo. No obedece a mis órdenes, ¡está fuera de control!

 

El androide hizo atravesar la pared a su rival. Sus ojos verdes refulgían, su rival se levantó trabajosamente y lanzó un rayo de energía contra el robot que le impactó en el hombro izquierdo destrozándoselo. Pero, casi inmediatamente el brazo que logró seccionar se reunió con el hombro. Diamante y Esmeralda quedaron boquiabiertos, ella miró a Masters entre atónita y aterrada.

 

-Es un regenerador- le explicó Masters estaba vez muy preocupado, - Se auto repara en instantes. Ordenaré que evacuen la isla inmediatamente y que la pongan a salvo a usted. Enviaré a alguno de mis hombres a sacar de ahí a su amigo.

 

Pero la chica le devolvió una mirada dura y plena de determinación cuando se levantó elevando una de sus manos hacia el techo a la par que exclamaba.

-No, esta vez me toca a mí. ¡Corazón puro del viento, dame el poder! 

Ante el asombro de su interlocutor se transformó en medio de una zarabanda de luz. Reapareciendo de esta con su uniforme de justiciera.

-Yo también soy una buena guerrera. La Dama del Viento. - Para corroborar su declaración, con un rayo de energía destrozó la puerta de la sala dejando boquiabierto a Masters. Esmeralda se giró hacia él sonriendo y añadió. - ¿Esto no lo tenía en su informe, verdad?

 

Y salió corriendo a toda prisa sin esperar contestación de su asombrado interlocutor…

-Debieron de ser unos momentos terribles. - Pudo decir Jennifer visiblemente impresionada por la narración. –  
-Llegue a pasar mucho miedo – le confesó Esmeralda, aunque añadió con más decisión - Pero siendo una justiciera debía comportarme como tal. Y sobre todo ir a ayudar a Diamante.  
-Por muchas veces que lo diga jamás me disculparé lo bastante. Que conste que fue cierto, un fallo del sistema me impedía controlar a ese robot. – Terció Ian que ponía un gesto de circunstancias. –  
\- Eso ya está olvidado, tonto – sonrió su amiga.-  
-Pero sigue contando- le pidió Jennifer a su interlocutora –  
-Bueno, según mi marido me explicó a mí, sucedió lo siguiente….

Diamante trataba de sobreponerse, reuniendo sus energías peleaba a golpes contra el androide. Decidió emplear uno de sus trucos para tratar de confundirle.

-Vamos a ver qué te parece esto, ¡maldito cacharro! - le espetó al robot mientras se concentraba emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía. -

 

El androide pareció confundido y escaneó a su enemigo. Aunque de pronto, en vez de un sólo adversario, el robot tuvo que vérselas con tres. Diamante había logrado mejorar su técnica de desdoblamiento y atacó al robot desde varios ángulos. Pero aquella máquina no resultaba afectada pese a ser castigada por triplicado. Sus desperfectos se regeneraban al momento. Su contrincante estaba agotado de tanto pegar y sus golpes perdían fuerza. El Androide sin embargo, seguía combatiendo sin acusar fatiga. El príncipe le lanzó varias bolas de fuego pero éste dio un manotazo y le lanzó varios metros para atrás, haciéndole reintegrarse en uno sólo al perder casi toda su energía. Aprovechando esa pausa momentánea el muchacho alcanzó a tentarse el uniforme y de un bolsillo extrajo una alubia. Al tomársela sus fuerzas se recobraron y se lanzó contra el robot sacudiéndole en la cabeza y logrando abollársela. No obstante ésta enseguida volvió a su forma original. Diamante ya no sabía cómo atacarle y optó por retirarse, antes de que aquel ciborg le agotase las fuerzas de nuevo. A gran velocidad se puso fuera de su alcance para idear un plan de ataque. El androide escaneó la zona en su búsqueda. El muchacho anduvo por el pasillo y descubrió el cuarto donde Masters tecleaba la consola desesperadamente, sin pensar atravesó la pared y con visible furia, aferró al millonario por el cuello levantándole en vilo.

 

-Vale, ahora esto es entre usted y yo, ¡cara a cara!, sin cacharros que le protejan. Veamos de lo que es capaz.- Le espetó Diamante con una expresión de manifiesta hostilidad. -  
-Es…estoy tratando… de… detenerle,- repuso Masters con dificultad pues estaba asustado y su enfurecido interlocutor casi le ahogaba. - Pero los controles no responden.  
-¿Y Esmeralda? ¿Dónde está?- le interrogó su interlocutor a punto de perder los estribos. -  
-Sa…, salió a buscarle, está en peligro y si se encuentra con el androide...- Tartamudeó el intimidado millonario. -  
-¡Cómo le ocurra algo por su culpa le despedazaré!- amenazó Diamante con visible furia. -  
-El androide tiene un punto débil, algo en su estructura, pero no recuerdo bien el qué. Estará en sus planos.- Pudo decir Masters que estaba pálido por el miedo. -

 

-Ahí pase miedo yo – admitió Ian para sonrisa de las dos chicas cuando agregó. – Si hubierais visto la expresión de Diamante. ¡Creía que me iba a desintegrar!  
-Pues te lo hubieras merecido por tonto. – Le regañó su esposa, aunque con claros tintes de cariñosa burla. -

 

Ahora sí que Esmeralda no pudo contenerse y lanzó una de sus carcajadas. Para horror de ella y de sus amigos los llantos del bebé no se hicieron esperar. Visiblemente azorada la modelo se levantó y tomó en brazos a la niña, tratando de mecerla.

-¡Cuánto lo siento chiquitina! Es esta horrible risa mía. Hala duérmete, cuchi, cuchi… le susurraba con voz melosa. - 

 

La pequeña entre tanto apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos berreando de forma notoria, incluso se ponía roja. Aunque tras unos instantes y con mucha paciencia la modelo continuó acunándola entre sus brazos hasta que el llanto cesó, la cría finalmente volvió a dormir para alivio de todos.

-¡Vaya! – Afirmó una impresionada Jenny. – No se te da nada mal.

 

Esmeralda sonrió, apenas sabía lo que era tener una cosita tan pequeña y frágil entre los brazos. Solamente había acunado antes a otro bebé, y ese era Giaal, el hijo de sus amigos Ail y Ann. Pero sentía una dulce y cálida sensación al abrazar a la pequeña Satory. Y si era así con la hija de sus amigos, ¡Qué podría ser si Diamante y ella llegasen a tener un bebé propio! Suspiró de nuevo en tanto devolvía a la cría a su cuna con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. Ian por su parte sonrió al ver a su amiga y decidió proseguir él ahora con el relato…

-Pues cuando recordamos esto años después, tu marido me contó lo que pensaba entonces…

 

Diamante, tomó aire inspirando hondamente y se relajó, no tenía sentido encolerizarse. Le parecía que ese tipo le estaba diciendo la verdad y no lograría nada por la fuerza. Era momento de usar la astucia. De modo que sentó al millonario en el asiento y le inquirió recobrando algo de calma.

-¿Tiene aquí los informes de ese androide y su plan de construcción?  
-Sí, aquí los tiene - repuso el millonario sacando una carpeta de debajo del mueble. - Ahora hay que marcar los códigos de acceso.

 

Su interlocutor le hizo una seña con la cabeza y el magnate tecleó en su consola la clave de acceso, sobre la pantalla apareció la configuración del androide.

-Este robot está especialmente diseñado para regenerar su estructura - le explicó Masters a la vez que Diamante ojeaba la carpeta en donde venían detalladas esa y otras informaciones. - Su estructura molecular es especial para permitir a todos sus elementos el recobrarse en cuestión de segundos. Pero puede ser anulada con un compuesto químico que está en el laboratorio central.

 

-¿Está muy lejos ese laboratorio?,- inquirió el chico que parecía sopesar las posibilidades de un plan de acción. -  
-En la sección cuatro - le reveló el millonario que ahora con pesar informó a su contertulio. – Pero mucho me temo que tendrá que pasar por donde está el androide.  
\- ¡Oh!, estupendo. – Exclamó irónicamente Diamante elevando los brazos al aire. -  
-Yo trataré de distraer la atención de sus programas, si es que responde aun mínimamente a los controles.  
-¿Y si no responde? - Inquirió agudamente el muchacho. - Masters guardó un incómodo silencio, lo cual movió a su contertulio a deducir no sin irónica chanza. - Ya veo, mucha tecnología pero al final tendré que arreglármelas yo mismo. Dígame ¿Cómo es ese compuesto?...  
-Está en un bote grande de color naranja- le describió Masters. - En la etiqueta pone 3000.101.  
-Voy para allá y rece porque Esmeralda esté bien, sino y aunque ese engendro mecánico me mate por intentarlo volveré a por usted. - Amenazó el príncipe a un intimidado millonario. -  
-Espere un momento - le pidió Masters ofreciéndole una especie de llavín de color plateado – tome, es la llave del laboratorio.  
-¿Para qué?- repuso despectivamente Diamante añadiendo con suficiencia - puedo hacer saltar esa puerta en pedazos por blindada que esté, no necesito ninguna llave.  
-Sí que la necesita- le rebatió Masters -.El blindaje es sólo una de sus medidas de protección. De no abrir con ella el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio interpretará que está siendo asaltado y se autodestruirá.  
-Bien, pues entonces démela. - Le pidió Diamante a desgana alargando la mano. Masters le entregó la llave que él guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y acto seguido salió volando a conseguir ese neutralizador. -

 

Esmeralda por su parte recorría las salas en busca de su novio, muchas de ellas estaban destrozadas y ya no sabía por dónde ir. Entrando en una de tantas se topó repentinamente con el androide. Ahogando una exclamación trató de esconderse pero ese robot ya la había visto. Sus ojos parpadeaban intermitentemente con un resplandor verdoso. La muchacha le atacó con varios rayos de energía. Para su desesperación pudo constatar que estos no le afectaron lo más mínimo. Ese robot contratacó en cambio con rayos de alta potencia que la justiciera esquivó como pudo. Uno de ellos le pasó rozando levemente el hombro y fue suficiente como para hacerla sangrar y destruir parte de su traje. Con horror la chica giró la cabeza observando el agujero que esa descarga había hecho en una gruesa pared. Sin perder ni un segundo huyó encerrándose en un cuarto tras una puerta reforzada con plomo. Suspiró aliviada puesto que pensó haber dejado atrás a su enemigo pero éste fijó el blanco en aquella gruesa puerta y disparó sus láseres. Trazando círculos con ellos el androide fue derritiendo la puerta. La aleación de plomo de no aguantó mucho, en tanto que Masters lo veía con impotencia a través de las cámaras.

-Espero que Diamante llegue a tiempo para salvarla - pensaba muy preocupado por la suerte de aquella joven. -  
-Si- convino Esmeralda siendo ahora ella la que pasó a relatar. – Fueron unos momentos angustiosos si os digo la verdad. – Y les contó cómo se sintió de asustada cuando vio a ese engendro aparecer a través de la destruida entrada -

 

El androide se abrió paso a través de los restos de la puerta acercándose hasta ella. Esmeralda concentró sus energías atacándole con una ráfaga más de rayos. Logró hacerle algunos rasguños superficiales, pero en escasos segundos se cerraron inmediatamente. Como repuesta el robot contra atacó. De un manotazo arrojó a la chica al otro lado de la sala. Levantándose como pudo invocó.

\- ¡Vuela boomerang!

 

El arma de la justiciera apareció describiendo un semicírculo para estrellarse contra la máquina, pero desgraciadamente no le produjo el menor daño. Salió rebotado contra la dura aleación de ese androide y quedó en el suelo. No obstante la muchacha aprovechó que su enemigo se había ocupado de aquel ataque y se refugió tras una gruesa mesa de mármol. Desafortunadamente el ingenio mecánico la rastreó. Enseguida la detectó y destrozó de un puñetazo esa mesa reduciéndola a esquirlas de piedra. Ese robot avanzaba inexorablemente hasta Esmeralda que estaba estremecida de miedo, pero aun así, se irguió con dignidad para hacerle frente.

-Si tengo que morir, al menos lo haré en pie. Ante todo dignidad. - Se dijo con voz temblorosa y tal y como su mentora en el mundo de la moda le había inculcado elevó el mentón manteniendo la cabeza alta. -

 

El androide clavó sus fríos ojos verdes en ella y la escaneó, entonces una voz metálica surgió de él decidiendo.

-Potencia de combate 300 kits, la amenaza es irrelevante. Retirada técnica.

 

Y sin más se dio media vuelta saliendo del cuarto e ignorando completamente a Esmeralda. Cuando la chica se recuperó de la impresión y el susto, se quedó con los brazos en jarras e inclusos e permitió exclamar con fingida o quizás no tan simulada después de todo, indignación.

-Amenaza irrelevante. ¡Será posible!, ¿cómo se atreve ese pedazo de lata? Me ha ignorado por completo. 

 

Aunque una vez superada la tensión del momento sus miembros se relajaron. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas suspirando aliviada y echándose hacia atrás, en tanto remachaba con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Menos mal!...Nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de que me llamasen algo así.

 

Eso hizo reír ahora a Ian y a Jennifer. Esmeralda esta vez se dominó. No quería volver a asustar a Satory.

-O sea que, por una vez, eso de no ser apreciada no te vino mal. - Comentó la joven madre con tono divertido. –  
-Parece mentira, pero a veces es mejor que no te reconozcan por tus méritos. – Bromeó su interlocutora a su vez retomando la historia. Al menos tal y como su esposo se la refirió… -

 

Por su parte Diamante había llegado al laboratorio y tras abrir con la llave entró buscando el compuesto. Tal y como le dijo Masters estaba sobre una repisa, protegido tras un grueso cristal. Sin cumplidos lo hizo pedazos y alargó la mano para llevárselo. Una vez lo tuvo se percató que las luces del laboratorio parpadeaban rojizas.

 

-Mierda, se va a auto destruir, tengo que salir de aquí.- Se dijo instándose a ello con rapidez. -

 

Se dio prisa en abandonar el laboratorio que estalló a los pocos segundos. Con manifiesta preocupación por su novia se abrió camino por las salas buscándola. Finalmente pudo llegar a la que ocupaba Esmeralda que seguía de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Le preguntó él preocupado al verla en un estado de ensimismamiento. -

 

La joven se levantó al escucharle y sonrió feliz, tras los besos y abrazos del reencuentro ella le explicó lo sucedido.

-¿Hacia dónde ha ido?,- le preguntó Diamante con premura pero sin querer presionarla. -  
-No lo sé - repuso ella - sólo sé que estaba aquí hace un momento. Me miró fijamente y dijo que yo era una amenaza irrelevante, después se marchó.  
-¡Ahora lo entiendo! - exclamó Diamante dándose cuenta de algo. -¡Claro!, es parecido a los robots del futuro contra los que luchamos. Si bajo mi nivel de energía al mínimo no me atacará o por lo menos se desconcertará y podré tirarle esto.  
-¿Que llevas en ese bote? - Quiso saber Esmeralda con expresión curiosa. -  
-Algo que le impedirá regenerarse. Quédate aquí quieta,- le indicó él. -Volveré a buscarte en cuanto me encargue de él...

 

Sin darle tiempo a su interlocutora a responder Diamante salió veloz a la búsqueda del robot. Tras unos momentos de mirar por las estancias contiguas le encontró al final del pasillo. El androide le descubrió escaneando otra vez su fuerza. Pero el muchacho había disminuido al nivel mínimo y la metálica voz del robot no le juzgó un peligro sentenciando con su metálico tono.

-350 kits, la amenaza es irrelevante…ignorar.

 

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, lo que el príncipe aprovechó para colocarse sobre él y rociarle con ese compuesto que lentamente comenzó a filtrarse por su estructura. A través de la megafonía escuchó entonces la voz de Masters.

 

-Ya puede atacarle. Su estructura según el análisis espectro gráfico de mis sistemas, se ha hecho vulnerable.  
-Muy bien- declaró el muchacho haciéndose crujir los dedos de sus puños sin ocultar su satisfacción. - Ahora es mi turno... ¡te voy a enseñar a ignorarme, payaso!

 

Ahora sí que aumentó súbitamente su energía y el androide al sentirla se volvió hacia él, repitiendo se análisis. En esta ocasión el veredicto que dictó fue muy diferente.

 

-Potencia de combate 60000 kits, amenaza peligrosa, eliminación.  
-Y que lo digas, ¡soy peligroso! pero vas a ser tú el que se vaya al otro barrio, ¡maldito montón de chatarra! - Exclamó Diamante sonriendo con malicia. -

 

El chico le golpeó en la cara con velocidad y ésta no se regeneró quedándose abollada, con un grito de júbilo salvaje siguió golpeando al androide hasta lanzarle contra la pared.

 

-¡Esto es por lo de antes!- le espetó, para sentenciar confiado - y aún nos quedan cuentas que saldar.

 

Pero pese a eliminar su capacidad regenerativa el robot no estaba tan mal como parecía y se recuperó golpeando a su vez a Diamante que sangró por el labio. Los momentos siguientes fueron una dura lucha con un constante intercambio de golpes. El androide no se regeneraba ya pero sus fuerzas no se agotaban, por contra el muchacho necesitaba un mínimo respiro. La suerte estuvo a su favor y en uno de los golpes que recibió del robot, fue lanzado contra otra sala donde aprovechó para intentar comerse una alubia. Pero cuando rebuscó en su bolsita para extraerla advirtió con horror que ésta se encontraba vacía.

 

-¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta. -

 

Al ver que no salía, el androide se dirigió hacia él. Diamante entonces se percató de que estaba rodeado por gran cantidad de botellas debía de haber entrado en un almacén. Con alegría descubrió un montón de latas de bebidas isotónicas.

\- Como decía Goku Sensei. ¡La bebida de los deportistas!- exclamó. - No es como una alubia pero algo hará.

 

Con celeridad se bebió un par de ellas, eran nuevos compuestos reforzados según los avances de los laboratorios de Masters. El asombrado muchacho notó como sus fuerzas volvían. Al menos lo bastante como para levantarse y esquivar un nuevo ataque del androide. Pudo revolverse entonces y con un rayo de energía lo derribó al suelo, partido por la mitad.

-Ya no te ves tan terrible- se burló Diamante preguntando con sorna a esa máquina-¿Se te han quitado las ganas de pelear?..

Como respuesta pudo ver incrédulo como el tronco del androide se arrastraba hacia él.

-Vaya, parece que no, pero eso vamos a solucionarlo enseguida,- añadió rematándolo con otro rayo de energía que atravesó el cuerpo de su rival. - 

Y tras unos agónicos instantes en los que parecía que aquello no había surtido el efecto deseado el androide se detuvo llenó de cortocircuitos y el fulgor de sus ojos verdes se apagó.

 

-Por fin-suspiró el agotado muchacho dejándose caer al suelo para sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la pared. - Creí que no iba a acabar con él nunca.  
-Diamante cariño, ¿estás bien? - Gritó Esmeralda que corría a su encuentro desde el otro lado del pasillo. - 

 

Su pareja se levantó al oírla y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella enjugó la sangre en los labios de él, con un beso de los suyos. Tras unos largos momentos en los que compartieron más caricias y besos terminaron y salieron al exterior. Diamante se recogió varias de esas latas y compartiéndolas con Esmeralda las vaciaron con avidez. Una vez repuestos ganaron la salida de aquel laberintico complejo. Allí les aguardaba el millonario que exclamó aliviado al verlos.

 

-¡Cuanto me alegro de que ambos estén bien!

 

Diamante le fulminó con la mirada y tomando a Esmeralda del brazo comenzó a andar con ella ignorando al tipo aquel que empezó a gritarles tratando de disculparse.

-Yo no quería que esto terminara así. ¡Les pagaré!, les compensaré a ambos. Puedo extenderles un cheque en blanco, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto quieren? Pidan y se lo escribiré.

 

Ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso. Por fin, ante la insistencia de Masters que les seguía acercándose cada vez más. Diamante se giró perdiendo la paciencia y le espetó en un tono de muy pocos amigos.

\- Escúcheme con atención, sólo se lo diré una vez Masters. No queremos su dinero, no queremos verle más y, por favor, ¡déjenos en paz de una vez!  
\- Lo lamento - pudo replicar aquel hombre que ahora bajaba la cabeza y declaraba sinceramente. - Nunca creí que esto pudiera írseme de las manos. Solo iba a ser una especie de competición.

 

Su interlocutor tentado estaba de romperle la cabeza a ese idiota. No obstante Esmeralda detuvo a su novio con un gesto y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre para preguntarle con interés.

\- Cuando desperté en esa habitación y miré en el armario vi todos mis trajes, pero también noté como ya le dije, que tenía usted algunos que pertenecían a unos bocetos que nunca llegué a llevar al atelier. 

Ahora el millonario le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa cuando alegó.

\- ¡Los compré porque pensaba que eran suyos! Al menos eso me dijeron. Aunque eran de la casa Goldpier.  
\- Esos bocetos me fueron sustraídos. Yo nunca he trabajado para esa casa. - Le reveló Esmeralda que lucía bastante interés en su semblante cuando interrogó a ese tipo. – Me gustaría saber si usted recuerda a quién se los compró.  
\- Ahora mismo no. Pero lo averiguaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

Aquí se detuvo una vez más el relato. De hecho fue el millonario quien lo hizo.

\- Es cierto.- Afirmó ahora Masters dirigiéndose tanto a Esmeralda como a su joven esposa.- No sé quién estaría detrás de eso. Es más, sigo sin saberlo pese a que intenté averiguarlo. Empleé bastantes recursos y no saqué nada en claro. Debe de tratarse de alguien muy poderoso.  
\- Bueno Ian, ya no importa, no te preocupes. Después de aquello no he vuelto a tener más incidentes de ese estilo. – Admitió Esmeralda, especulando aunque sin demasiada convicción. – Quizás se asustaron cuando trataste de indagar.  
\- Pudiera ser – repuso Masters que añadió ahora. - De todos modos tu marido y yo hablamos de aquello tiempo después, cuando hicimos las paces, por así decirlo. Me contó lo que él pensó entonces sobre el tema, incluso en la isla me comentó…

 

Y ahora fue Diamante el que parecía haber caído en algo, quizás durante la lucha contra esos robots no tuvo ocasión de reflexionar sobre ello, pero había ciertos detalles que le eran familiares cuando preguntó.

 

\- Esos robots tenían ciertos componentes que son demasiado avanzados para la tecnología terrestre. ¿También le compró esa información a alguien sin identificar?- Remachó con tono de irónica incredulidad. –  
\- Esa información, como usted dice, en parte se la debo a su hermano Zafiro, que ya trabaja para mí. Pero antes de que saque conclusiones le diré que él nada sabía de mi plan de traerles aquí. Es más, pensé que, si ustedes veían el grado de desarrollo de mis prototipos y lo que he conseguido, se unirían a mi equipo. Esto iba a ser una prueba sin mayor trascendencia.

 

El atónito príncipe apenas sí podía creerlo. Desde luego su hermano era un brillante ingeniero. ¡Ahora caía en donde vio algo similar! En Némesis, en pleno siglo XXX, diseñó un tipo de androides llamados droidas que las cuatro hermanas, Rubeus, y la misma Esmeralda habían utilizado en sus misiones contra las guerreras. En cuanto compartió sus pensamientos su novia enseguida convino con él.

\- Sí, es cierto. A mí me sucedió lo mismo nada más verlos. Pero esos robots de Masters son todavía más poderosos.  
\- Esto es algo serio. Usted dijo que parte de la tecnología provenía de mi hermano. ¿Qué sucede con la otra parte?- Le interrogó clavando unos agudos ojos violetas en los del millonario. –  
\- La adquirí a un grupo de investigación. Tampoco dieron muchos datos, solo me ofrecieron unas muestras de una tecnología muy elevada y se la compré. – Afirmó éste encogiéndose de hombros -.  
\- Es usted un irresponsable – le riñó el príncipe para agregar. – Ni tan siquiera se molestó en determinar el origen de aquello.  
\- Es verdad. - Admitió el tipo que ahora parecía visiblemente arrepentido. – En mi deseo de lograr un progreso para el bienestar del mundo no reparé en las fuentes del mismo.  
\- Si quiere un consejo primero ocúpese de contratar una buena secretaria que le lleve los asuntos, amigo. – Replicó Diamante que no se sabía si hablaba de forma sarcástica o realmente le daba un sincero consejo a su interlocutor. –  
\- Creo que el señor Masters no tenía mala intención, cariño- terció entonces Esmeralda para sorpresa de los dos hombres que la escuchaban, más cuando agregó dirigiéndose al millonario. - Verá usted, no todo en esta vida puede comprarse con dinero. Nosotros hemos aprendido que la confianza y la amistad verdaderas no tienen precio.  
\- Me gustará mucho ganarme las suyas. - Pudo responder aquel hombre de una forma mucho más humilde de la que había hablado hasta ese momento. –  
\- Lo va a tener muy difícil. Amigo. - Sentenció Diamante cruzándose de brazos. -

Aunque de nuevo fue Esmeralda la que sonrió de forma más amplia y les dijo, ahora dirigiéndose más hacia su novio que hacia aquel tipo.

\- Unas buenas amigas nos enseñaron que deben darse oportunidades a las personas para cambiar.

Su pareja encajó aquella frase como si de una leve reprimenda se tratase. Diamante en efecto suavizó un poco su gesto y suspiró declarando eso sí, con cierta brusquedad.

-Quizás con el tiempo y si hace las cosas de la forma adecuada, pueda conseguir que reconsidere mi postura y mi opinión acerca de usted, Masters.   
-No dude de que me esforzaré por hacer las cosas de un mejor modo. - Le aseguró ese tipo que realmente parecía dispuesto a ello. -  
-Si usted desea algo de mí pase por alguno de mis desfiles.- Añadió más amablemente Esmeralda que sonrió ligeramente para tratar de aliviar la rudeza de su novio. - Lo cierto es que tiene usted mucho estilo, debo reconocerlo.

-Ahora sé quién te recomendó que contratases secretaria – rio Jennifer –  
-Si - admitió su esposo, sonriente a su vez – Y fue el mejor consejo que jamás me hayan dado. Además de la mejor secretaria del mundo obtuve a mi esposa y a la madre de mi hija.

Ambos se dieron un beso en los labios ante la sonrisa de Esmeralda. Ésta entonces continuó con el relato.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Masters, pero debemos irnos ya. Que tenga una buena tarde – Sonrió la modelo. -

 

Y dicho esto ambos prosiguieron su camino, mientras Masters les observaba alejarse con la boca abierta, se había quedado sin palabras. Diamante tomó a Esmeralda en brazos y se elevó al cielo, dejando la isla. El millonario se dijo en voz alta según les veía alejarse.

 

-Quizás no lo planteé bien, si ese androide no se hubiese descontrolado. O quizás con algo más de dinero. Al menos tengo el proyecto de Diamante. Podría comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien. - Suspiró, pero dejó de hacerlo tan pronto se dio cuenta de que había guardado esto en el laboratorio que había quedado destruido. - ¡Maldita sea!- gritó enrabietado para aseverar - hay días en los que vale más no levantarse de la cama.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! siempre que te enfadas dices lo mismo – terció Jennifer con visible regocijo. –

Su esposo no pudo por menos que sonreír. Esmeralda por su parte recordaba ya para sí la última parte de aquella aventura.

 

En tanto Masters se hacía esas consideraciones, retornando a su lujoso cuartel, Diamante y Esmeralda sobrevolaban el océano cuando ella cayó en la cuenta.

-Ahora que lo pienso cariño, si le has dado a ese tipo todos tus proyectos de trabajo. ¿Cómo vas a poder avanzar tú ahora?  
-No te preocupes- sonrió su pareja que añadió con un tono tranquilizador. - Le he dado unas copias que, además, no estaban concluidas. No le servirán de mucho pues faltan algunos puntos clave que tengo yo en los originales.  
-Bueno, quizás en una próxima visita - repuso la chica sonriendo divertida. -  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le inquirió el muchacho con un gesto reprobatorio. -  
-Bueno, nada, sólo que puede que volvamos a verle - respondió ella. -  
-Sí, claro- repuso Diamante con retintín, aflautando la voz con falsa melosidad para imitar la de su novia, en tanto le recordaba. - Cómo eso de… que pásese por alguno de mis desfiles.- Y entre las risas de ella el muchacho sin darle tregua agregó. ¿Y qué es eso de que tiene mucho estilo? ¡Es más zafio que un burro en la ópera!  
-Tú no cenaste anoche con él - sonrió Esmeralda regocijándose con las caras que ponía su pareja. - Te habrías sorprendido.  
-¿En qué sentido? - Inquirió el chico nada satisfecho por ese comentario. -   
-¿Estás celoso Diamante?,- quiso saber ella acurrucándose en el hombro de él para añadir con voz melosa. - ¿O es que Masters ha logrado inquietarte?  
\- Ese tipo. ¡Venga ya! – rechazó de plano él. -  
\- Claro, es tan rico y tan misterioso. - Suspiró la muchacha con pretendida voz insinuante. -  
-Podría ser, tú y él a solas durante toda la noche.- Admitió Diamante quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella trataba de picarle de modo que contratacó. - Quizás seas vulnerable a las dotes de seducción de ese tipo. Si te dio tan bien de cenar.- Por toda réplica Esmeralda le dio un capón.- ¡Au! No te pongas así mujer. En realidad con que hagas un poco más de ejercicio.- Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago y su novio lanzó un quejido fingido para declarar con sorna. -¡Ahora eres tú la que está molesta!  
-Escúchame, no te permito que me digas que no estoy en forma, ¡eso ni en broma!,- le respondió la joven fingiéndose enfurruñada. -  
-Claro que no cariño, y estoy seguro de que me lo vas a demostrar esta noche en cuanto lleguemos a casa- le susurró él de forma muy reveladora. -

 

La chica sonrió de forma amplia y le besó largamente en los labios para susurrarle de forma seductora.

\- No te lo puedes ni imaginar. – Pero entonces pareció recordar algo y exclamó alarmada. -¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Me dejé el desayuno a medio preparar, tenemos que comprar azúcar, pan integral y alguna que otra cosa. Y el apartamento estará a medio arreglar. ¡Madame Deveraux me matará!  
\- No pasa nada, volvemos y lo ordenamos todo enseguida. Aunque para las compras habrá que conseguir dinero, yo salí sin blanca de casa.- Respondió su novio. -  
-Espero que tú lleves las llaves, yo me las debí dejar en la isla - le dijo Esmeralda con cara de circunstancias. -

 

Diamante se puso la mano en el cogote y una gota de sudor apareció sobre su cabeza, con expresión de atontado, repuso.

-¡Oh!, ¡oh! Creo que se me olvidó llevármelas, como tenía prisa salí volando por la ventana. Ahora habrá que llamar a los bomberos porque es muy tarde para entrar volando, todo el mundo nos vería.  
-¡Oh Diamante!,- le reprendió Esmeralda con fingida severidad para sentenciar. - Eres un despistado y un tonto.- Comenzó a reírse con sus típicas carcajadas que el chico soportaba con estoicismo aunque enseguida sonrió divertido al escucharla añadir. -Pero un tonto despistado del que estoy muy enamorada.  
\- Pues ese tonto tendrá que invitarte a comer fuera me temo. Y serán unas hamburguesas porque no lleva mucho dinero suelto.

 

Ella volvió a reír y el muchacho se unió a las carcajadas. Ambos siguieron volando sobre el inmenso océano, hacia la puesta de sol que les regalaba el atardecer. Las siluetas de sus cuerpos abrazados se recortaron contra ésta en tanto ellos fueron perdiéndose en la lejanía del horizonte.

 

-Lo cierto es. – Comentó Masters sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Que Diamante me dio sus diseños a medio terminar. ¡Me la jugó bien! Pero creo que me lo merecía después de todo - Remachó con deportividad –  
-Al menos ahora ya los tienes terminados. En cuanto aceptó trabajar en tu empresa – terció Jennifer. –  
-Y gracias a ti.- Afirmó el millonario que sin embargo añadió a modo de cariñoso reproche. – Pero tentado estuve de despedirte cuando me enteré de cómo lo habías conseguido.  
-Sí, antes de llegar recordé por el camino como te conocimos, Jenny - sonrió Esmeralda que, llena de curiosidad, quiso saber. – Pero nunca nos contaste la reacción de Ian cuando se enteró.  
-Verás…- le explicó Ian, rememorando a su vez. –

 

El millonario estaba en su despacho consultando algunos informes. Llamó a su secretaria. Aquella jovencita desde luego era bastante eficiente, en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él las cosas se habían simplificado tremendamente. Incluso con su dominio de cuatro idiomas Masters podía tener una traductora para entablar negociaciones en casi todas partes del mundo. Además era muy agradable, transmitía mucho optimismo y determinación. Podía decirse que iluminaba cualquier estancia cuando entraba en ella. Y, como no podía ser de otro modo al ser requerida, la muchacha entró como de costumbre con su agenda en mano.

 

-Buenos días señor Masters. – Saludó jovialmente ella que pasó a enumerar. – Hoy a las diez tiene sesión con la junta de accionistas de Petrolab, después a las once y media entrevista con el ministro de Economía para el asunto de las inversiones en I+D+i, y a la una viene el señor Lassart.  
-¿Lassart?- se extrañó el millonario, repitiendo para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien– ¿Zafiro Lassart va a venir aquí? No recuerdo haber quedado con él. ¿Es que tiene algún problema?  
-No señor. No se trata de Zafiro Lassart. Sino de su hermano.  
-¿Diamante?- se sorprendió Ian observando a la chica con ojos como platos. -  
-Sí señor, he podido ponerme en contacto con él y ha aceptado entrevistarse con usted.- Pudo decir la chica con un tono de lo más natural. –  
-¿Se puede saber cómo lo has conseguido?- Quiso saber Masters con visible desconcierto.-

 

Lo cierto es que estaba anonadado. Ese hombre le había dado larga y eludido desde hacía meses. Y no digamos tras el fallido Hero Game. Ian prácticamente había abandonado toda esperanza incluso de hablar con él tras aquello. Y ahora esa muchacha le anunciaba que tenían un encuentro. Esperaba que Jenny no hubiera usado ningún tipo de artimaña femenina. Aunque lo creía poco probable teniendo en cuenta que los sentimientos de Diamante hacia Esmeralda, pero nunca se sabe. Su secretaria era muy simpática y a que no admitirlo, también atractiva.

 

-Bueno- repuso la muchacha, ahora ya con un tono algo más dubitativo. – Traté de explicarle todo lo que usted desea hacer…  
-¿Pero y cómo demonios?...- el millonario guardó un reflexivo silencio y suspiró, aquello le sonaba todavía peor que sus otras sospechas y fue directo al grano. - No le habrás revelado información clasificada, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que la chica se sentía nerviosa y apenas pudo musitar.

-Creí que de ese modo podría convencerle, parece ser un buen hombre, como usted. Es una lástima que los dos no puedan trabajar juntos.- Se lamentó sin querer enfrentar su mirada con la de su jefe. -  
-¿Sabes que has hecho?- exclamó el millonario levantándose del sillón. - ¡Algunos de esos papeles son del ministerio de Defensa! Nos podría costar una acusación de traición al revelar secretos oficiales.

 

Jennifer bajó la cabeza consternada. Sabía lo que eso significaba, lo había sabido antes de llevarlo a cabo y no desconocía las posibles consecuencias. Pero no deseaba que su jefe tuviera esa clase de problemas por su culpa. Apena si pudo balbucear en tanto trataba de no llorar.

-Entiendo que he faltado a su confianza. No se preocupe, recogeré mi mesa enseguida…

Para ella eso era terrible, no por su trabajo. Seguro que algo encontraría. Sobre todo por la suerte de su madre. ¿Quién le daría ese tratamiento ahora? De todos modos la muchacha estaba decidida a darse la vuelta y salir de allí, quizás suplicaría a su jefe para que se apiadase de su madre, cuando Ian la detuvo respondiendo.

-Un momento. Todavía no te he dado permiso para que hagas los despidos de la empresa por mí.

La chica estaba ahora dándole la espalda y su jefe le pidió con tono condescendiente.

\- Jenny, date la vuelta y mírame.

Ella obedeció despacio, esforzándose por levantan la barbilla y devolverle la mirada. Aunque un par de lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Masters con gesto imperturbable le dirigió una suave regañina.

-No dudo que has hecho esto con toda tu buena intención. Y puede que esta vez haya salido bien. Pero en el futuro no vuelvas a hacer nada por el estilo sin consultarme. ¿Entendido? Y deja ya de llorar. Mi secretaria tiene que estar presentable en toda ocasión.  
-Sí, sí señor - pudo responder ahora ella, siendo capaz de sonreír agradecida tras enjugarse esas lágrimas. –  
-Anda, tómate un descanso y arréglate un poco- le pidió el millonario. –

 

La muchacha se marchó para recomponerse el maquillaje. Masters sonrió de modo más amplio ahora. Esa era una buena muchacha y había demostrado ser leal. Espero que retornara y Jenny lo hizo. A los pocos minutos regresó radiante. Olvidaron ese incidente y reanudaron el trabajo. Tras pasar revista a la agenda del día efectivamente llegó Diamante. Ambos hombres conversaron y el príncipe, fiel a su costumbre, fue directo al meollo de la cuestión, más cuando vio a Jennifer junto a su jefe.

 

-Desde luego su secretaria es la mejor actriz del mundo. Nos convenció por completo a mi novia y a mí con su historia.  
-Le aseguro que no sé de qué me habla. - Pudo decir Masters, aunque al poco dio marcha atrás en ese argumento y admitió. - Bueno, al menos no lo he sabido hasta hará un par de horas, cuando la señorita Scott me lo contó. Créame si le digo que no tuve nada que ver con eso.  
-Por favor señor Lassart – le pidió la muchacha – le juro que todo lo que le he contado es verdad. Y si quiere usted incluso le presentaré a mis padres, para que vea que no le miento. – Remachó de forma muy sentida. –  
-¿Qué tienen que ver tus padres en esto?- Quiso saber Ian visiblemente sorprendido. –  
\- Verá señor, le conté lo bueno que usted ha sido con nosotros… por ayudar a mi madre…- Pudo decir la pobre chica tratando de no emocionarse. -

 

Diamante la escuchaba con atención y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de aprobación. Era tal y como él se imaginaba. Lo que sus dos interlocutores no sabían era que su hermano Zafiro, por petición suya, le había dejado un pequeño dron. Un aparato robótico que cuando se diera a conocer en la Tierra de seguro causaría sensación. Era un pequeño ingenio volador provisto de un micrófono muy potente. El muchacho solo tuvo que hacerlo volar hacia la oficina de Masters y escuchar toda la conversación que éste había mantenido con Jenny. Aquella aseveración del príncipe acusando a la muchacha de actuar había sido hecha adrede para estudiar las reacciones de ambos. Pensaba así cuando la apurada chica le confesó del todo a su jefe lo que les contara a Esmeralda y al propio Diamante en la cena que les interrumpió.

 

-¡Pero Jenny! – Pudo decir Masters realmente atónito e incluso algo conmovido. – No hacía falta que hicieras eso.  
-¡Le estoy tan agradecida, señor! Y no puedo comprarle nada. Solo, solo era capaz de ayudarle de esta manera.- Replicó ella emocionada para suspirar. – Si viese a mi madre ahora, está tan recuperada. Y se lo debemos todo a usted.

 

El magnate no sabía que responder, aquel era un detalle de genuina gratitud, tan raro en el mundo en el que él se movía que no dejaba de conmoverle. El mismo Diamante intervino para decir.

-Hablemos señor Masters. Quizás le haya juzgado mal. Creo que teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto se merece al menos una oportunidad.

Ahora Ian sonreía cuando remachaba la historia para sentenciar…

-Y hablamos largo y tendido aquella tarde. Le puse al corriente de muchos de mis proyectos. En especial del más ambicioso de todos ellos y Diamante aceptó unirse a nosotros. Luego recordarás Esmeralda la cena que tuvimos los cuatro.  
-Si- afirmó ella. – Estuvo bien para conocernos. ¡Y nos sorprendió de veras!  
-Fue idea de Jenny. - Admitió él que aseveró convencido.- La mejor cena que he tenido nunca. Ni en el mejor de los hoteles o restaurantes he disfrutado tanto.

 

Lo cierto es que aquella velada se celebró en el apartamento de la propia chica con ella misma cocinando algunas de las recetas caseras de su madre. Jennifer logró persuadir a su jefe y a Diamante y Esmeralda para que fueran allí. Con buen criterio la joven esgrimió la idea de que un ambiente hogareño sería más distendido que un lujoso restaurante lleno de gente importante y etiquetas. Todos acudieron además vestidos de manera informal. Esmeralda lo recordaba con cariño…

\- Vaya, debe de ser aquí. – Comentó Diamante al llegarse a una zona de pisos de la parte exterior de la ciudad. –  
\- Si. Eso creo a juzgar por las señas.- Convino Esmeralda. –

La pareja llamó al teléfono del portal. Al cabo de unos segundos la voz de Jennifer les respondió y escucharon un sonido que abría la puerta. Abrieron y tomaron el ascensor. Llegaron enseguida a la sexta plata. La más alta del edificio. La chica les abrió enseguida la puerta.

\- Pasen, por favor- Les pidió con una gran sonrisa. -

 

Ambos obedecieron entrando sin cumplidos. El apartamento era pequeño, Con un salón mediano, dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, la cocina y la terraza al exterior que sin tenía unas respetables dimensiones. En conjunto Diamante calculó que andaría por los ochenta metros cuadrados. La muchacha les mostró su piso y exclamó divertida.

\- Bueno, esta es mi mansión. No es gran cosa pero al menos es mi hogar.  
\- Está muy bien querida. – Le sonrió Esmeralda afirmando. – Por lo que veo la has decorado con buen gusto. Todo es cálido y acogedor.

 

Así era, podían verse cortinas, manteles y otros enseres a juego. Los tonos de los muebles estaban entre castaños y blancos. Las paredes transmitían una sensación de luminosidad. Los colores se alternaban entre el blanco y el amarillo. Sobre una de las mesitas pudieron ver bastantes fotos, debían de ser los padres y la hermana de Jenny. En una de ellas se veía a la chica abrazada a esa mujer, que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, posiblemente para tapar la ausencia de cabello, que estaba vestida además con un camisón de hospital. Diamante permaneció unos instantes contemplando la foto. Eso le traía recuerdos agridulces, de su propia madre la reina Amatista. Cuando ambos podían estar juntos. Pese a la enfermedad de ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus hijos. Tanto él como Zafiro recordaban aquello muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre?- Quiso saber el príncipe con tono amable.-   
\- ¡Oh, mucho mejor, gracias por su interés.-  
\- No nos llames más de usted – terció Esmeralda dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa con el asentimiento de su novio. –  
\- De acuerdo, gracias. – Repuso Jennifer. –

En ese momento sonó el portero automático. Era Masters. Al parecer eso de conducir él mismo no se le daba muy bien, dado que había dicho que vendría prescindiendo de su chófer. Cuando le abrieron y subió, tras los saludos lo confesó declarando.

\- Me ha costado dar con esto. No estoy acostumbrado.  
\- El caso es que ya estamos todos – Afirmó jovialmente Esmeralda. –  
\- Si. Pues en ese caso, tomen asiento, por favor. Espero que les guste.- Afirmó con cierto nerviosismo.- 

Sus huéspedes no se hicieron de rogar. Ocuparon sus asientos alrededor de una mesa redonda. Era lo bastante grande como para que cupiesen todos con cierta holgura. La misma Jennifer sirvió los platos e incluso rechazó amablemente los ofrecimientos de los demás en ayudarla. La modelo sonrió, se acordaba bien. Al poco de aquello la amistad comenzó a florecer entre ellos. Luego el trabajo en equipo de su novio y más tarde marido con Ian y Jenny cimentó esos lazos. Y al cabo de pocos meses tanto ella como Diamante se alegraron al ver que Masters le pidió matrimonio a esa joven tan impulsiva como alegre y pura de corazón. Ambos fueron por supuesto invitados a la boda junto con Zafiro y Petz, Tomoe y su mujer Kaori e incluso Mimet y su novio Daniel, el hermano de Tom. Todos los miembros del staff científico de la empresa habían llegado a apreciar a esa chica joven, talentosa y muy perseverante, que casi siempre estaba sonriente. Y cuando finalmente Jenny se quedó encinta Esmeralda se puso muy contenta. Entre desfiles y viajes no se perdía el progreso de aquel embarazo. Y fue tan solo hacía un par de días que supo que su amiga había dado a luz. Y allí que fue a visitarla.

 

Y tras esos momentos de revivir historias y viejos recuerdos la modelo finalmente se despidió de Jennifer y de Ian, así como de la pequeña Satory que continuaba dormidita. Esmeralda suspiró. Volvió a París esa misma noche. Diamante tampoco estaba en casa. Precisamente se había ido a la isla de Masters a trabajar en aquel proyecto estrella que tenían. Pero no tardaría en retornar y ella le contaría los pormenores de aquella tarde tan agradable. De hecho, tanto ella como él eran los padrinos de la cría, a petición expresa del millonario y su mujer. Cuando Diamante volvió desde luego sonrió rememorando aquellas historias. Y al igual que su esposa no estaba nada en desacuerdo con la idea de ser padre algún día no muy lejano. Como así fue, transcurridos menos de un par de años. Desgraciadamente Jennifer no pudo conocer a la preciosa niña que ambos tuvieron. Un trágico accidente de tráfico la apartó del lado de sus seres queridos que, pese al dolor por su pérdida, siempre la tendrían en sus corazones. Esmeralda lo sintió terriblemente y lloró mucho. Prometiendo cuidar de Satory, cosa que cumplió. La niña y su propia hija crecieron siendo casi como hermanas. Diamante, que tuvo que sacar al destrozado Ian del depósito cuando fue a reconocer el cuerpo de su esposa, derramó más lágrimas incluso que cuando sus padres murieron. El príncipe había legado a querer mucho a esa chica tan animosa y dulce, que le recordaba a la propia reina Serenity en muchos aspectos. Pero para Masters fue todavía más terrible. De hecho significó el golpe más duro de toda su vida. Por fortuna el tener que cuidar a su hija y el cariño de sus amigos le ayudó a sobreponerse poco a poco. Desde entonces vivió volcado en procurar la felicidad de Satory y deseando que, cuando su hora le llegase, muchos años después, su esposa estuviera ahí para él, esperándole para organizarle su último viaje, como hizo siempre. Pero eso es otra historia…


	13. La fusión de los Guerreros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva amenaza contra la Tierra, todo el grupo deberá unirse otra vez para afrontarla.

Como cada tarde en su jornada de trabajo, Setsuna se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el observatorio. Antes de salir Haruka y Michiru la despidieron con una pregunta sobre el paradero de Lornd.

-¿Has tenido noticias suyas?,- le inquirió Michiru con un tono amable y muy cuidadoso. -  
\- No, ninguna desde que nos despedimos hace una semana. Me dijo que volvería pronto, que quería aprender una técnica nueva pero que era difícil, así que le costaría tiempo dominarla.- Repuso su compañera con un tono resignado. -  
\- Chica, con lo complicadas que son esas técnicas, ¡no sé ni cómo puede dominarlas! - Intervino Haruka para aliviar ese momento añadiendo en un tono más animoso. - Pero seguro que pronto regresará.  
\- De todas maneras, no sé cómo es capaz de dejarte sola - comentó la joven de melena verdemar que se encontraba junto a ellas, con un ligero tono de reprobación. -  
\- Michiru...- le cortó Haruka al advertir el gesto alicaído de Setsuna que ésta trató enseguida de borrar en su expresión. -  
\- Lo siento,- repuso Neptuno dirigiéndose hacia su amiga. - Es que estos guerreros del espacio son tan activos,… pero no creo que él se haya olvidado de ti. Será que ha encontrado alguna batalla importante a la que atender. Volverá en cuanto termine con quién sea. - Añadió tratando de arreglar esa embarazosa situación. –

 

Sin embargo su compañera y pareja Urano la miró moviendo la cabeza. Eso lejos de solucionar nada ¡casi que lo empeoraba! La propia Michiru pareció percatarse de ello cuando musitó algo apurada.

\- Lo siento, no quería decir…  
\- No te preocupes- le dijo Setsuna sonriendo trémulamente. - Sé que él no se ha olvidado de mí, pero tengo que aceptar que es un guerrero y que la lucha es algo muy importante para él. Nosotras también lo somos.  
-Es verdad, pero no nos encanta serlo.- Matizó Haruka.-  
\- Pues yo que tú haría lo mismo que Bertie con su hermano Roy, le tendría bien atado - respondió Neptuno sonriendo ahora con expresión divertida. -  
\- Lo cierto es que él no se ha metido nunca con mi cometido de Guerrera de la Justicia, ni con mi trabajo. Yo tampoco debo hacerlo con sus ocupaciones.- Argumentó su compañera. -  
-¡Pues chica, si él fuera mi novio le vigilaría más de cerca!- declaró Haruka con cierta despreocupación. -  
\- No es mi novio - se defendió Plutón ruborizándose de forma evidente. –  
\- ¿Ah no?- se sonrió su interlocutora con una pícara expresión.- Entonces, ¿está libre de compromiso?…  
\- Oye Haruka ¿qué quieres decir con eso?,- le interrogó Michiru frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -  
-¿Con qué?- preguntó la aludida pretendiendo no terminar de comprender. -  
\- Ya lo sabes- replicó su pareja con un tono ligeramente entre molesto y susceptible. -  
\- Me refería a que, si estuviese en el lugar de Setsuna yo estaría más cerca de Lornd, eso es todo. Pero como dice que no es su novio. ¿Pues quién sabe? A lo mejor me interesa… ¿es que estás celosa? - Inquirió Urano con gesto divertido. -  
\- Podría ser…- sonrió Michiru de forma ladina, remachando. – En una cosa coincido contigo. Lornd es un hombre que podría hacer variar de gustos a cualquiera. Es tan... varonil, tan fuerte, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-¿Qué insinúas?,- le inquirió Haruka entornando los ojos. -  
\- Ahora eres tú la que está celosa ¿eh?- repuso su interlocutora sonriendo con malicia. -  
-¡Qué tontería!,- negó Urano con premiosidad para agregar con evidente curiosidad - sólo tengo ganas de saber a que te has querido referir con eso.  
\- A nada, sólo era un comentario, nada más.- Añadió Michiru sin darle mayor importancia. – No sé por qué te interesa tanto…

 

Setsuna se limitaba a escuchar y a sonreír, sus amigas se deleitaban en mantener ese tipo de conversaciones rozando siempre la mutua provocación pero derivando invariablemente hacia el terreno de la broma. Les daba igual comenzar a discutir sobre lo que fuera, un jarrón, una casa, una nube o el mismo Lornd. De modo que casi pasando inadvertida entre el interminable intercambio de chanzas entre ambas se despidió. No obstante al marcharse sus dos amigas dejaron de lanzarse aquellas pullas amistosas. De hecho ahora Haruka mostró una expresión seria al decir.

-No sé. Por más que ella insista en que está bien no me lo parece.  
-Sí, es cierto. – Convino su compañera alegando sin embargo.- Pero no podemos hacer más. Es su vida privada después de todo.  
-En cierto modo me preocupa – le desveló Haruka.- Por una parte le deseo que sea feliz, pero de otra tengo la impresión de que si su relación con Lornd prospera podría tener problemas. Ya me comprendes.

 

Su amiga asintió para suspirar, declarando acto seguido.

-Sé a qué te refieres. Tenemos una obligación que está por encima de todo. Incluso de nosotras y nuestros sentimientos. Pero no te preocupes, sé que Setsuna sabe cuál es su deber.  
-Tienes razón – admitió su compañera para sonreír más relajada, volviendo a la carga una vez más para añadir entre risas ahora.- Pero cuando está con ese hombretón entiendo que pueda olvidarse de todo lo demás.  
-¿Cómo que lo entiendes?- Replicó Michiru obsequiándola con una acusatoria mirada.- ¿Desde cuándo te parece a ti atractiva la idea de estar con un hombre?

 

Haruka se levantó ambas manos mostrando las palmas hacia arriba y luego se encogió de hombros para tratar de explicarse de un modo informal.

-Chica. Quiero decir en su caso. Solo tienes que fijarte en su cara. ¡Se pone colorada! Por mucho que lo quiera ocultar. Se ha dado cuenta hasta Hotaru.  
-Sí, es verdad - tuvo que conceder su amiga para reírse sentenciando.- La pobre ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo.   
-Lo que más gracia me hace y al mismo tiempo más ternura me inspira, es que nuestra amiga cree que lo disimula bien. – Sonrió Haruka moviendo levemente la cabeza.-  
-Sí, es una chica realmente bondadosa, pero que ha tenido siempre una existencia muy sacrificada. Me alegra ver que, al menos ahora, se siente feliz y hasta enamorada de alguien que sí la puede corresponder…Ya me comprendes…

 

Y con el asentimiento de Urano fue suficiente. Ambas sabían perfectamente a qué se refería aquella declaración. Tras esas palabras las dos dejaron ese tema y se dedicaron a preparar sus cosas. Tenían mucho que hacer en lo relativo a sus vidas civiles. Poner a punto la moto una y afinar y ensayar con el violín la otra. Por su parte y ajena a esas conversaciones Setsuna conducía sumida en sus propias reflexiones. Dirigió su coche hacia el observatorio. Al llegar sus compañeros le pasaron el turno, le tocaba estar de guardia casi toda la noche. Por fortuna era previsora y se había llevado una bolsa con bocadillos y un termo de café. En esa época del año cercana a su cumpleaños ya refrescaba y la muchacha detestaba el café aguado de la máquina. Así que una vez instalada dedicó las horas siguientes para hacer cálculos y observar el cielo. La noche estaba apacible, el cielo despejado y podía verse bastante de la región norte. La constelación de Aquila y su estrella Altaír eran bien visibles. También pudo contemplar durante un rato Delta Cephei. Aunque su mente volvía una y otra vez al mismo pensamiento. ¡Quién sabe dónde estaría Lornd! En estos últimos días no había tenido ni rastro de él, aunque la semana anterior si que pudieron emplearla en conocerse mejor, ¡vaya si lo hicieron!, de forma tan profunda que si sus dos compañeras llegaran a enterarse de seguro que esas bromitas suyas quedarían en nada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mal pensadas que eran Setsuna no se molestaría en tratar de convencerlas de que todo fue, en su mayor parte, algo muy platónico e incluso espiritual. Lornd desmentía aquella imagen de hombretón rudo cuando se decidía a pensar en voz alta junto a ella y bajo un cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas. Era cuando el saiyan recordaba su pasado, su familia y a su pueblo con autentica nostalgia y ella le escuchaba muy interesada, interviniendo poco pero siempre de forma intuitivamente acertada, como si ambos convergieran en sus puntos en común. La sailor pensaba en esto y también, porque no, en sus diferencias. Cuando Lornd daba rienda suelta a su parte de guerrero más violenta era en verdad una fuerza desatada de la naturaleza y llegaba a parecer que disfrutaba en los combates. La propia Setsuna se quedó impresionada cuando le vio por primera vez desintegrando sin piedad a esos aliens que la atacasen a ella, y al resto de las guerreras del sistema solar exterior, en el polo norte. Él no quiso pelear contra ellas y dijo estar de su lado, pero la muchacha tuvo entonces más miedo a su repentino aliado que a sus enemigos. No obstante, debía admitirse a sí misma que ella también era capaz de luchar con todas sus consecuencias y de emplear la violencia más extrema si fuera necesario. Como guardiana del sistema solar exterior había peleado sin tener tampoco asomo de clemencia, caso de que el adversario o la situación lo requirieran, pero jamás disfrutaría o ni tan siquiera se sentiría cómoda. A su memoria llegaba ahora, como si de un resucitado remordimiento se tratara, la vez en la que estuvo buscando a Hotaru. Cuando la niña estaba poseída por las fuerzas del mal y aun no había renacido como sailor Saturno, para matarla antes de que lo hiciera. Ni tan siquiera las súplicas de la pequeña Dama pudieron apartarla de ese camino, y eso que se le rompía el corazón cuando Chibiusa la culpó de la desaparición de la que creía su amiga.

-¡Te odio! - Rememoró con cierto amargor, pensando en la mirada de esa niña por entonces.- Pequeña Dama, Chibiusa, entonces me rompiste el corazón.- Suspiró.- Menos mal que luego todo se arregló. Y ahora Hotaru es una persona muy querida para mí. Como lo sois todas… 

 

En efecto, pocas veces unas palabras le habían hecho tanto daño, venían de una de las pocas personas a las que quería con toda su alma. Realmente esa cría era muy importante para ella. No solamente por el deber de protegerla sino, porque desde que nació, fue una compañía y un consuelo constante cuando la visitaba en la puerta del espacio - tiempo, desde el día en el que sus padres la condujeron allí para presentársela como la futura heredera del reino. ¡Qué difícil y penoso le resultó tener que apartarla de Hotaru! Pero lo volvería a hacer cien veces aunque, de resultas de ello, esa niña la hubiese odiado para siempre. Afortunadamente todo terminó bien, no hubo necesidad de elegir. La propia Hotaru era ahora una compañera más. De hecho la guerrera Saturno y ella se apreciaban muchísimo. Hablaban a menudo y se contaban sus mutuas aspiraciones. Plutón sentía que incluso podía hacerle confidencias. A pesar de su edad, bastante menor que la suya propia o la del resto de sus compañeras del espacio solar exterior. Aunque esto era al menos en apariencia, puesto que muchas veces la miraba a los ojos y podía percibir una profunda sabiduría encerrada en ellos. Pero con Haruka y Michiru era más difícil. No es que no fuesen a escucharla pero veía que esas dos tenían una complicidad y un tipo de relación muy absorbente. Tendían a estar bastante apartadas del resto. Por ello Setsuna había congeniado muy bien con Hotaru desde el principio. La echaba mucho de menos puesto que estaba ahora junto a su padre. Aquello le vendría bien, debía tener contacto con su familia. Aunque Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru muchas veces hicieran las veces de madres y padre. No obstante, Plutón comprendía que su compañera Saturno, pese a sus poderes y su espíritu antiguo no dejaba asimismo de ser muy joven. Que su padre, el doctor Tomoe se hubiese vuelto a casar, y encima con Kaori, era algo que la niña no asimilaba todavía. Pero ahí era poco lo que podía hacer, salvo charlar con ella y tratar de hacerle entender que los adultos tenían esas cosas. Pese a todo Setsuna sabía que siempre podría contar con esa pequeña y con sus amigas. Todas habían hecho un juramento igual. Algo que estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Ante todo proteger a los reyes y a la Pequeña Dama y sobre todo, defender el Sistema Solar y la Tierra a cualquier costa. Pasando por encima de otros sentimientos y consideraciones. Ella misma sabía bien que quizás algún día una situación similar a la de entonces, cuando lucharon contra el Mesías del Silencio o contra Galaxia se presentase y tuviera que hacerlo. Sacrificar amigos, e incluso amor, por su deber. Quizás por eso sabía en el fondo el dolor que Lornd ocultaba a veces en su gesto y sus miradas, cuando ella le preguntaba sobre el porqué arremetía con tanta saña contra los secuaces de ese Gralas. Esa vida errante, sin un lugar fijo al que regresar, toda esa carga del deber, ella la había compartido igualmente. Pero ahora era distinto, ese guerrero podía retornar a la Tierra y ella estaría allí, aguardando. Por el momento las cosas estaban tranquilas y la reina le había dado permiso para vivir en el siglo veinte, incluso, ¡porqué no!, para crear una familia si así lo deseara. Usagi, bueno Serenity en realidad, siempre fue muy dulce y comprensiva. Sobre todo cuando tuvo con ella esa conversación. Casi exhortándola a ganarse como fuera a ese poderoso guerrero del espacio. Pero Setsuna era realista y analítica, su carácter serio y prudente no le permitía bajar la guardia. La soberana se mostró muy interesada en que pusiera de su lado a ese recio guerrero por todos los medios a su alcance. ¡Y dijo todos!... En un principio ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta. Sobre todo porque aun guardaba algunos sentimientos hacia sus reyes, más bien mantenía esa sensación entre la admiración y el cariño hacia su reina Serenity, y ese sentimiento con respecto al rey Endimión que se manifestaba con aquella calidez que inundaba su pecho poco a poco y la hacía enrojecer muy a su pesar cuando cruzaban las miradas.

-No debo seguir pensando en eso.- Se amonestaba sin dejar de repetirse.- Tengo un deber que cumplir y un sitio del que no debo moverme. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Nunca fue posible!

 

Y no se refería a esas largas estancias en soledad custodiando la puerta del Tiempo- Espacio que pudo finalmente abandonar, dado que fue sellada. Era el lugar que ocupaba en cuanto a su estatus. Ella misma era una princesa sí. Pero nominalmente vasalla de los soberanos de la Luna y de neo Cristal Tokio. Durante muchísimo tiempo no tuvo contacto con nadie. Siendo descendiente del linaje de Cronos, aunque de una rama menor respecto de su compañera Saturno, sus ancestros fueron elevados a la dignidad de príncipes de Plutón y encargados del cometido de guardar ese acceso. Cuando le tocó el turno a ella su sentido del deber la hizo cumplir con su misión de modo abnegado. Incluso resistiendo la tentación de cambar el cruel destino del Milenario de Plata. Después, en el futuro, el rey y la Pequeña Dama la visitaron con cierta frecuencia. Y si bien no sucedió nada de lo que debiera avergonzarse tampoco se atrevía a tentar más a la suerte.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden tocar. Y personas que deben estar juntas porque así es su destino y es fundamental para el bien de todos.- Insistía en tratar de auto convencerse.-

 

Y aquello la llevaba a Lornd. Quizás al principio no vio en él más que a un patán muy musculado. Impulsivo y amante de la lucha. No obstante fue el irle conociendo y percatarse de que no era así en absoluto. Ese hombre era una fuerza de la naturaleza pero también poseía un gran sentido del honor y del deber. Como todo buen saiyan, según le reveló la soberana cierto día que ambas daban un corto paseo.

-Ese guerrero del espacio es muy poderoso. Debemos hacerle nuestro amigo a toda costa.- Le dijo Serenity estando a solas.-  
-Haré lo que pueda por convencerle.- Aseguró Setsuna.-

 

Y su reina se detuvo entonces, la miró directamente a los ojos y con un brillo intenso en sus azules pupilas sentenció.

-Haz todo, absolutamente todo, cuanto sea preciso. Tienes nuestro permiso para que así sea. Pero no olvides esto. De cara a las demás no sabremos nada. Ninguna excepción puede ser hecha por ti respecto a las otras. Al menos ante sus ojos. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?  
-Si majestad.- Pudo decir algo aturdida e impresionada por esa mirada, para finalmente ser capaz de remachar con más seguridad.- Podéis confiar en mí.  
-Lo sé. Por esa razón te elegimos.- Declaró su interlocutora.-

 

Tras aquello continuaron caminando hasta volver a unirse al resto del grupo con el que estaban. Ahora la joven se sentía muy desconcertada. No estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos, o quizás si lo estuviera, y eso la asustaba. No obstante, eso no solamente dependía de su propia disposición, habría que ver cuáles serían los sentimientos de Lornd. La chica creía que los mismos que ella tenía. No obstante, se preguntaba. ¿Podrían vivir realmente juntos, al margen de batallas y peligros? Tanto para ella como para el guerrero del espacio siempre podría existir algo que les impidiera cumplir ese deseo. Hablando por ella misma desde luego que temía esa posibilidad, y suponía que aquel solitario saiyan opinaría de igual modo. Por eso le preocupaba que él tardase en regresar. ¿Y si había estado pensando al igual que la propia Plutón, en los posibles peligros que traería si se instalaba en la Tierra? En alguna ocasión, cuando ambos charlaron acerca de temas más íntimos, él le había llegado a decir una frase que se clavó en el corazón de Setsuna como un anzuelo. “Mi amor es peligroso, y te hará llorar”, fueron las palabras. Pero ella sabía en su interior, aunque muchas veces lo negase ante sus compañeras, que estaba más que dispuesta a correr el riesgo, la cuestión que la inquietaba era, ¿lo estaría él? 

-¡Ojalá pudiera saber qué es lo que debo hacer! – Se decía la joven.- O quizás sí que lo sé pero tengo miedo de llevarlo a cabo.

 

Pensando en todo aquello recordó una de las conversaciones que ambos mantuvieron, poco antes de que él se fuese. Contemplaban un cielo nocturno, al igual que hacía ella en su puesto de trabajo. Sin embargo estaban en un descampado, alumbrados solo por las llamas de una hoguera que el saiyan había prendido en unos maderos utilizando un leve destello de su energía. Con sus ojos bermellón dilatados de entusiasmo y también por la escasa luz de las llamas, la chica observaba las estrellas y le decía.

-Las conozco casi todas. Llevo mucho tiempo observándolas.  
-Sí, puedo decir lo mismo.- Convino él pasándola un brazo tras los hombros en ademán protector.-

 

Pese a que no estaba acostumbrada a ello, a Setsuna no le era desagradable. Pocos hombres podrían decirse capaces de haberla podido acoger de esa manera. La muchacha dedicó ahora su atención al saiyajin y le comentó.

-Durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Una de las pocas distracciones que tuve fue el de mirar al cielo. Y preguntarme quién más estaría allí. Quizás observándome a mí…

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Ella le había contado muchas cosas en esos días. El tipo de relación que mantenía con sus amigas y compañeras, sus deberes como guerrera. El profundo cariño que sentía por todas las demás. Al hilo de aquello, él le preguntó.

-¿La Pequeña Dama, como tú la llamas, es muy importante para ti, no es cierto? Igual que Hotaru.

 

Ella se tomó unos instantes para responder. Casi la traicionaba la emoción, sin embargo pudo controlarse para responder con tono sosegado y suave.

-Las considero como si fueran las hijas que no podré nunca tener.  
-¿Nunca?- Le preguntó el guerrero observándola ahora con perplejidad.-

 

Su contertulia se separó de su abrazo para poder enfrentar su mirada a la de él. Y tras unos segundos inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire para explicar.

-Has de saber que, como guardianas de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata y del Reino de Neo Cristal Tokio, no se nos permite desposarnos con varón alguno, ni tener descendencia. Es un sagrado voto que no podemos conculcar.

 

Aquello pareció descolocar a su contertulio que no dejaba de mirarla con gesto de sorpresa. Aunque al poco tiempo pareció rehacerse y preguntó.

-Quizás el desposarse con alguien o tener hijos no es el único modo de mostrar amor.  
-No, no lo es.- Convino la joven, afirmando con voz queda.- A veces, velar por quien amas desde la distancia es la mayor prueba de amor que pueda existir. Pues conlleva mucho sacrificio.

 

Y ese hombre la tomó de los hombros con ambas manos y apenas si pudo decir, tratando a su vez de dominar sus propias emociones.

-No puedo creer que una persona como tú no pueda expresar lo que sienta. Es una carga muy pesada. Solo con mirarte a los ojos puedo darme cuenta. Tú no naciste para vivir sin amor. ¿Qué clase de soberanos obligarían a alguien a un sacrificio tan cruel?  
-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Respondió ella alegando a su vez.- Vagas de un lado a otro del universo a la búsqueda de un fantasma.  
-De un fantasma que no me deja dormir. Sabiendo que fue en gran parte responsable de separarme de mi pueblo.- Contestó él de modo sombrío.- Y más ahora que sabe que estoy aquí. Dispuesto a atraparle. Es cuestión de tiempo que intente atacar otra vez. Y no quisiera poner este mundo en peligro. Por eso, debo irme…

 

Al pronunciar esas palabras se alejó unos pasos dándola la espalda. La joven le miró entre atónita y consternada. Pero él enseguida se giró nuevamente para esbozar una leve sonrisa y agregar de modo más optimista.

-Será por poco tiempo. Quiero ser yo quién le sorprenda. Tras el recorrido que hicimos por este sistema solar sé que sus espías nos detectaron y que a buen seguro esa sabandija ya estará tramando algo. Debo anticiparme cuando menos se lo espere.  
-Podremos derrotarle de nuevo.- Afirmó ella.- Deja que te ayudemos.  
-No quiero poner vuestra seguridad ni la de nadie de este mundo en peligro.- Declinó el guerrero.- Ya te lo dije una vez. Mi amor es peligroso.

 

Y ahora fue la muchacha quién le sonrió cálidamente pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de él, para ponerse de puntillas y susurrarle.

-Creo que puedo correr el riesgo. Estoy habituada al peligro.

 

No tardaron en besarse a la luz de la hoguera. Aunque no pasaron a más. Setsuna sabía que él lo deseaba pero las palabras que le dijera sobre sus votos obraban el efecto de lograr disuadirle. Al menos de momento. Ella misma debía luchar contra sus propias emociones y deseos. Todavía no era el momento. Ahora volvía de esos pensamientos, suspirando y pensando…

-He tenido miedo a pocas cosas en mi larga vida. Pero ésta es una de ellas…no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer…o quizás sí que lo sé, y eso es lo que más me asusta. Una vez más, el sacrificio.

 

Y trató de apartar esa cuestión de su mente. Durante un buen rato dirigió el telescopio hacia una zona donde últimamente se habían avistado numerosas estrellas fugaces. Después de la amenaza de aquel enorme meteorito que casi destruye la Tierra siempre estaba vigilante y escrutaba los cielos con mucho interés. Y si volvía a localizar otro gran asteroide podría contar con Lornd para destruirlo. Al pensar en él nuevamente suspiró. Ahora otra cuestión a su juicio no menos relevante, acudía a su cabeza. En el caso de que, pese a todo lo que había pensado antes ambos pudieran vivir juntos, ¿a dónde les llevaría eso? Su relación había comenzado hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Setsuna sabía que él la quería, o al menos creía estar convencida de ello, pero desconocía hasta qué punto podrían llevar una existencia en común. Los dos tenían sus vidas organizadas y eran muy independientes. Ella no se había planteado nunca hasta entonces la posibilidad de casarse. Bueno, quizás con alguien al que amó, aunque solo en sus sueños, más allá de cualquier esperanza de ser correspondida. Y pese a lo que le explicase al saiyan, algo le decía que sus soberanos le darían carta blanca si llegado el momento ella se decantase por esa opción. Serenity fue muy clara en lo concerniente a eso. Al menos en aquella conversación. De cara a las demás sería otra historia. Posiblemente tendría que renunciar a algo muy preciado para ella. Sin embargo, antes de pensar en esa posibilidad, debía tener en cuenta a ese guerrero. Ella tampoco conocía las costumbres de Lornd a ese respecto. Dejó volar su mente sopesando esa posibilidad, no se imaginaba como esposa y madre, al menos no todavía. Sonrió al recordar las bromas de sus compañeras cuando se ofrecía siempre a cuidar de la Pequeña Dama o de Hotaru. Frases tales como." Qué madraza eres Setsuna" o, "ya vas teniendo edad para encontrar novio, muchacha". Así como otras parecidas, las había tenido que escuchar siempre. A fin de cuentas era la guerrera más solitaria y la más adulta de todas. Su puesto al frente de la puerta de tiempo espacio era muy sacrificado y sólo le dejó tiempo para entretenerse estudiando y pensando. Por fortuna cuando tuvo que ir al pasado para afrontar la amenaza del Mesías de la Destrucción, pudo ser relevada de su cargo. Una vez aquí ya le fue imposible marcharse. La compañía de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru le ayudó a dejar de ser tan solitaria. Claro que, Hotaru era muy niña y como en ese mismo momento iba y venía, entre las sailors y su padre, las otras adultas formaban un dúo aparte. Pero a Setsuna no le importaba la clase de relación que pudieran mantener entre ellas, eran sus amigas y se respetaban y apreciaban mutuamente, ¡aunque a ella le tocase siempre trabajar mucho en casa! Sus compañeras tenían la costumbre de escurrir el bulto a menudo tratándose de faenas domésticas. ¡Eso la hizo reír! No habría lucha en la que no se atrevieran a meterse ni rival que las achantase. Pero era decirle por ejemplo a Haruka que tocaba pasar la aspiradora y ya se estaba escapando con alguna que otra excusa. ¡O cualquiera le recordaba a Michiru que tenía que fregar los platos! De inmediato alegaba tener que afinar el violín de cara a su próximo recital. ¡De mencionarles el cocinar a cualquiera de esas dos ni hablar, claro! Setsuna suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa. Y entretenida de este modo el tiempo le pasó volando. Casi sin darse cuenta la oscuridad cedía su lugar al preludio del alba y terminó su turno sin novedad. Cerró la cúpula de observación y salió del recinto para subir al coche. Arrancó trabajosamente, la batería se resistía a marchar, seguramente por el frío acumulado durante toda la noche. Por fin, se puso en movimiento rumbo a casa. Condujo algunos kilómetros sin novedad y tomó la desviación hacia la carretera de servicio que llevaba a su urbanización cuando escuchó un ruido sobre ella. Le pareció ver una sombra que la sobrevoló. Extrañada, aminoró para tratar de averiguar de qué podría tratarse pero no logró distinguir nada. Aceleraba de nuevo cuando de improviso sintió el contacto de una fría mano sobre su boca y nariz. Trató de resistirse y mantener el control del coche pero pronto se vio sumida en una densa oscuridad…

 

Al día siguiente Haruka fue despertada por un insistente ruido de nudillos en la puerta. Se llegó hasta ella y miró por la rendija ¡Casi no pudo creerlo, era Lornd que traía un gran ramo de flores! Seguía el consejo que ella misma le dio para cuando viniera a ver a Plutón después de un largo viaje. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Setsuna? Haruka había creído que ella y el guerrero del espacio seguramente se habían encontrado ayer noche y por eso ella no había regresado, pero al estar Lornd allí... pensó que quizás su compañera llegó muy tarde y ellas ya estuviesen dormidas. El continuado repiqueteo de los nudillos la sacó de esas conjeturas.

 

\- Si, ya voy - le dijo al saiyan a través de la puerta. Había caído en la cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda y corrió a ponerse un batín de seda roja que tenía en la habitación. Michiru seguía dormida, decidió no despertarla y salió por fin a abrir la puerta. - Hola Lornd - le saludó dejándole pasar con un ademán. - Ya iba siendo hora de que te dejases ver por aquí. Aunque no nos hubiera venido mal que te retrasases unos minutos.   
\- Lo siento,- se disculpó éste explicándose - he vuelto hace poco y no quise llegar con la transmisión instantánea por no molestaros.   
-Me gustan esas flores, es un detalle.- Comentó la chica con humor.-  
-Puedes comerte alguna si quieres.- Declaró el saiyan como si tal cosa.-

 

Ahora fue la joven quien le miró perpleja. El mismo Lornd mantenía un gesto adusto hasta que finalmente una leve sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios y afirmó divertido.

-Era broma. Dime. ¿No está despierta Setsuna?..  
\- No, no creo- sonrió Haruka que añadió - pero se alegrará de verte. Aguarda, que voy a avisarla…  
\- No te preocupes ya iré yo.- Repuso despreocupadamente el guerrero. -

 

Pero su interlocutora sonrió moviendo la cabeza con suavidad para rebatirle de modo condescendiente.

\- Tienes poca idea de la coquetería femenina. Deberías saber que a las mujeres no les gusta que los hombres las vean recién levantadas. Tú espera en el salón, ¿quieres tomar un café mientras?..  
\- No gracias- contestó educadamente él sin comprender aquello, puesto que ya había visto despertarse a Setsuna en ocasiones, pero si su amiga lo decía… - esperaré aquí.  
-Por cierto, habrás pensando en algún buen regalo para su cumpleaños.- Le comentó la sailor.-  
-¿Regalo? ¿Cumpleaños?- Repitió el saiyan que no parecía entender.  
-Su cumpleaños es el veintinueve de octubre. Quedan muy pocos días.- Le desveló Haruka.-  
-No lo sabía, no me dijo nada sobre eso.- Afirmó Lornd.-  
-¿De veras que ni te molestaste en averiguarlo? - Inquirió irónicamente su interlocutora-.  
-¿Y por qué se supone que debía de hacerlo?- Preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.-

Haruka suspiró moviendo la cabeza. 

-¿Es alguna falta grave en vuestro protocolo?- Quiso saber el saiyan ahora con más inquietud.-  
-Podrías definirlo así.- Musitó la sailor, eso sí, con un leve tinte de sorna que su oyente no captó.-  
-Muy bien. Entonces díem que tengo que hacer.- Interrogó el guerrero con gesto serio.-  
-Para empezar espérate aquí hasta que ella esté lista.- Se sonrió Haruka visiblemente divertida con la cara que ponía su contertulio.-  
-De acuerdo…- Repuso sumisamente él.-

 

Todavía tratando de no reírse Haruka se alejó hacia el cuarto de su compañera, tocó y la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aguardó unos instantes, repitió la llamada con el mismo resultado. Abrió despacio y echó un vistazo descubriendo sorprendida que no estaba. Volvió para decírselo a Lornd.

-¡Que no está aquí!- repuso atónito. - ¿Y dónde puede estar?  
\- Quizás se quedase dormida en el observatorio - conjeturó Urano añadiendo con más calma y conocimiento de causa. - No sería la primera vez que le ocurriera, le encanta su trabajo. De todas maneras voy a despertar a Michiru y llamaremos allí.  
\- No, no te molestes, - replicó el saiyan - yo mismo iré, me concentraré en su energía y… - efectivamente se concentró pero no lograba detectar nada. Probó de nuevo y dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a su interlocutora. - ¡Qué raro, no siento su fuerza, debería notarla sin problemas, si es que sigue allí!  
\- Me estás preocupando - pudo decir Haruka que ahora si que comenzaba a inquietarse. -  
\- Iré a ver a mi hermano, ojalá que él pueda ayudarme a localizarla. - Repuso Lornd desapareciendo de allí. -

 

Urano a su vez fue a despertar a su compañera, zarandeándola suavemente en un hombro hasta que Michiru abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa para que me despiertes a estas horas?- musitó tratando de incorporarse. -  
\- Es Setsuna, no está aquí, y Lornd no consigue dar con ella. Ni siquiera utilizando su técnica de translación.  
-¿Lornd está aquí? ya era hora de que apareciera, y Setsuna supongo que estará con él…- susurró Michiru entre bostezos, como si no se hubiese enterado de nada. -  
-¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho?- repuso una inquieta Haruka levantando por los hombros a su amiga para enfatizar con tintes de preocupación. - ¡Setsuna ha desaparecido!

 

Michiru se dio cuenta al fin de lo que sucedía, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño se despabiló lo suficiente como para preguntarse en voz alta.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿No habrá vuelto al futuro?..  
\- No, no lo creo, no tendría ningún sentido - respondió Haruka a la que se le ocurrió una idea. -Vamos a llamar a Usagi y su grupo, quizás ellas sepan algo.

 

Una vez vestidas las dos se disponían a salir cuando escucharon un ruido de cristales rotos proveniente de su habitación. Corrieron hacia allí y nada más abrir la puerta ambas se toparon con un individuo alto y moreno, vestido con una armadura de combate, que les sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué quieres? - Quiso saber Haruka entre sorprendida y llena de desconfianza. -  
\- Me llamo Zaedón - repuso aquel tipo cruzándose de brazos para añadir -y soy miembro de la guardia especial del Gran Gralas. ¿Sois vosotras las compañeras de una tal Guerrera Plutón?..  
-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?,- le inquirió Michiru poniéndose en guardia. -  
\- Está en nuestro poder.- Sonrió malévolamente éste para sentenciar - y si queréis recuperarla tendréis que hacer lo que os digamos.

 

Por toda respuesta Haruka y Michiru se transformaron en sailors. De forma amenazante Urano le preguntó.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué la habéis secuestrado? ¡Habla o será peor para ti!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, no me hagáis reír!- repuso él, ignorando su amenaza con abierto desdén. -  
-¡Lo vas a lamentar!- respondió Haruka lanzándose al ataque secundada por Michiru. -...

 

Lornd entre tanto apareció en casa de Roy y Beruche cuando ambos desayunaban. Tras ofrecer sus disculpas por presentarse de improviso y después de los saludos de rigor, él les preguntó si sabían algo sobre el paradero de Setsuna.

\- No, yo creía que estaba con Haruka y Michiru. O si no contigo.- Comentó su sorprendido hermano menor. -  
-¿Es que ha ocurrido algo malo?,- le preguntó Bertie con preocupación. -  
\- Todavía no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo - contestó Lornd con talante meditabundo - gracias por todo chicos. No quería molestaros.  
\- Nada de eso, sólo siento no saber nada - le respondió Roy que enseguida se ofreció solícitamente. - Si podemos hacer algo por ti, no dudes en avisarnos ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla? Puedo tratar de concentrarme en su energía vital.  
-Ya lo probé yo. Pero no logro localizarla.- Le informó su hermano no sin un tono que delataba su inquietud.-

 

Roy se percató enseguida de ello y tratando de sonar más animado le comentó.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede que esté durmiendo o que se encuentre en algún lugar aislado. Estoy convencido de que, si recorremos el planeta los dos…  
\- No, gracias, creo que podré encontrarla yo mismo. Ahora voy a volver a casa de Setsuna, quizás sus compañeras hayan averiguado algo.- Le cortó su hermano.- 

 

Y dicho esto se concentró en las energías de Haruka y Michiru, pero algo no iba bien, las notaba demasiado débiles. Posiblemente a esas horas de la mañana estaban aún poco activas tras acabarse de levantar, por fin logró captarlas lo bastante y desapareció. Reapareció junto a ellas quedándose atónito, el apartamento estaba destrozado y ambas tendidas en el suelo y malheridas, con síntomas de haber encajado una brutal paliza. Lornd se apresuró a darle una alubia a cada una. Mientras ambas las masticaban trabajosamente él ayudó a Michiru, la que parecía estar peor, a incorporarse queriendo saber.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?  
\- Un tal Zaedón- respondió entre tanto Haruka recobrándose por fin. - Nos dijo que la tenían en su poder.  
-¿Quiénes? - inquirió Lornd con tono apremiante. -  
\- Dijo ser de la guardia personal de un tipo llamado Gralas - susurró Michiru agregando con visible inquietud. - Era muy fuerte, casi ni pudimos tocarle y él a nosotras, ya lo ves.  
-¡Gralas!- repitió el saiyajin enfureciéndose por momentos para escupir - ¡maldito bastardo! ¡No podía ser otro más que él!  
\- Setsuna nos ha comentado algo de ese individuo alguna vez, pero no ha sido muy explícita ¿Quién es ese tal Gralas?- preguntó Michiru. -  
\- Un maldito loco que aspira a dominar la galaxia - repuso el irritado Lornd - me he cruzado en sus planes muchas veces y ahora querrá vengarse. Pero si se atreve a tocar a Setsuna le destrozaré con mis propias manos. Y ese maldito Zaedón es uno de sus guerreros de elite.   
\- Nos dejó esto. Comentó que no quería matarnos para que te diéramos el mensaje - le indicó Haruka pasándole una especie de pergamino - está en un idioma extraño.

 

Lornd lo leyó, era el idioma ínter especies usado a nivel galáctico. Contenía unas coordenadas y un mensaje del tirano Gralas que instaba al guerrero del espacio a acudir hasta allí si deseaba volver a ver a esa humana con vida. De modo que, sin pensarlo dos veces y reuniendo energía, salió disparado por la ventana pese a los gritos de Haruka.

-¡Espera!- le pidió ella, pero él ya se había perdido en el cielo. -  
-¡Tenemos que avisar a las demás! - urgió Michiru a su compañera - creo que van a necesitar ayuda.  
\- Eso me huele a trampa- añadió su compañera visiblemente preocupada. - Ese tipo debe odiar a Lornd a juzgar por lo que ha hecho para atraerle.  
-¿Has visto al cara de él cuando le dije el nombre de ese Gralas? Nunca le había visto tan furioso. - Comentó Michiru con evidente temor. -

 

Su compañera asintió y llamó a Usagi y a las otras guerreras por su comunicador, después telefoneó a Roy para ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido. Lornd por su parte llegó raudo al punto que se indicaba. Allí le esperaba Zaedón y otro guerrero de apariencia alienígena que conectaba una pantalla gigante de televisión. Según aterrizó el saiyan les increpó furioso, apenas conteniendo sus deseos de aplastar a esos dos tipos.

-¿Dónde está Setsuna? ¡Perros! ¡Si le habéis hecho algo os voy a destrozar!

 

Pero los esbirros de Gralas no parecían en absoluto preocupados, por el contrario sonrieron con aires de suficiencia.

\- Tranquilo, no debes enfadarte todavía, espera y verás - le indicó Zaedón al tiempo que la pantalla se iluminaba con imágenes… -

 

Algún tiempo atrás, Setsuna se había despertado en una pequeña habitación, sobre un incómodo camastro. Una puerta de grueso acero, a juzgar por su resonancia en cuanto se levantó a tantearla, la encerraba. A su alrededor todo era blanco luminoso. No tenía ventanas ni nada que le diese idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí o de donde estaba. Permanecía sumida en el pensamiento de escapar cuando la puerta se abrió. Una criatura alienígena alta, de color azulado y con gran cabeza en forma de pera, entró conminándola a levantarse de forma ruda.

-¡Vamos, andando humana, el gran Gralas te está esperando!  
-¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me expliquen por qué me han secuestrado! - Le espetó Setsuna en tono desafiante. -  
\- Si no vienes por las buenas te llevaré a rastras,- le respondió aquel ser con indiferente brusquedad. -  
\- Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Planeta Plutón dame el poder!- invocó ella transformándose en guerrera. -  
\- Eso no te va a servir de nada- declaró desapasionadamente el alien acercándose a la muchacha sin mostrarse en absoluto preocupado. -  
\- ¡Quieto o te arrepentirás! - le advirtió Setsuna exhibiendo su cetro. -  
\- Vamos, deja de hacer tonterías, no hay tiempo que perder - contestó aquel tipo. -

 

Plutón atacó con su Dead Scream a unos pocos metros. Pero el alien encajó el ataque sin inmutarse siquiera. Aquella bola de energía estalló retumbando en esa sala, de tal forma que incluso ella misma tuvo que lanzarse al suelo parapetándose tras la cama, a fin de esquivar la onda de choque. Al levantarse tras aquello observó a su enemigo, mirarla incólume.

-¡No puede ser - exclamó ella agregando atónita - a esa distancia nadie podría!...  
-¡Basta ya de trucos estúpidos!- espetó el alien aferrándola de un brazo y arrebatándola el cetro de un manotazo para después, de forma indiferente cargársela al hombro pese a los pataleos y protestas de ella. – Ahora acudirás a presencia de nuestro señor.

 

El alien la transportó por un largo y estrecho pasillo que desembocaba en la puerta abierta de otra estancia. Allí la dejó sobre una especie de sillón con correas. Pese a la resistencia de la mujer la ató enseguida de las muñecas y de los tobillos. Aun estaba tratando de soltarse cuando Setsuna escuchó una extraña voz a su espalda.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu estancia aquí, terrícola...  
-¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó la muchacha que no era capaz ni de volverse a mirar hacia la fuente de aquellas palabras. -

 

Aunque no le hizo falta, fue el extraño quién se dio a ver, era un ser verdoso y no muy grande, con una abultada cabeza nudosa, dos pares de malignos ojillos y varios brazos.

\- Me llamo Gralas y soy el amo de la galaxia.- Se presentó éste para añadir. - Sólo quiero que me traigas hasta aquí a tu. ¿Se llama pareja?, supongo que sí. Pero para eso, él tiene que verte.- Y a la par que concluía la frase conectó una pantalla frente a Setsuna y en ella apareció Lornd, flanqueado por dos individuos más. – Dile hola…

 

El saiyan pudo ver los rasgos de Gralas que le eran desagradablemente familiares. Éste hizo una mueca semejando una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro de volver a verte Lornd! - exclamó el extraterrestre con una fingida cortesía. - Hacía mucho que me privabas de ese placer.  
\- No puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Qué has hecho con Setsuna?- le inquirió hoscamente su interlocutor dejando de lado todo tipo de fingida amabilidad. -

 

Como respuesta la cámara enfocó a la sailor atada al sillón. Lornd se afanaba en descubrir el rastro de su energía pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Como si leyese su pensamiento, Gralas rio y le dijo con patente regocijo.

-¡No trates de localizar su aura, no podrás hacerlo, estamos en un lugar especial!

 

En efecto, para desgracia del guerrero su interlocutor no mentía. Al menos en eso. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, le era imposible detectarla.

-¿Te has cansado ya?- repuso burlónamente Gralas exhibiendo un gesto de superioridad. - Bien ahora pasemos a cosas más serias. Verás, no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias, esta hembra humana que tanto te interesa está en mi poder, pero solamente hasta que te avengas a realizar por mí cierta tarea.  
-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer algo por ti, salvo mandarte al infierno!- espetó Lornd. -  
\- Lamento oír eso - repuso Gralas con una mueca de disgusto, añadiendo con irónica sorna. - Pero creo que tu hembra lo va a lamentar todavía muchísimo más.

 

El tirano hizo una señal a uno de sus esbirros que abofeteó a Setsuna haciéndola sangrar por el labio.

-¡Maldito cobarde! - gritó Lornd furioso e impotente amenazando a su interlocutor - ¡Si vuelves a tocarla te destrozaré!  
\- Eso no sería buena idea- rebatió Gralas sin ningún tipo de emoción para sentenciar después con tono de regodeo apenas encubierto - y cuanto más te niegues a colaborar, más sufrirá ella.  
-¡Di lo quieres de una vez!- espetó Lornd tratando de contenerse. -  
\- Ante todo, que me demuestres el respeto que merezco- sonrió el alien. -  
\- Eso es fácil, sabandija- declaró despectivamente su interlocutor que, a modo de contestación, escupió al suelo. -  
\- Mal, muy mal.- Canturreó Gralas que meneó la cabeza. A una señal suya Setsuna se llevó otro golpe que casi la dejó inconsciente, a lo que el tirano, sonriendo divertido, agregó con fingida cordialidad - ¿Quieres que le den otra? Sólo tienes que pedirlo o cometer alguna otra imprudencia.  
\- No, ya basta...no vuelvas a pegarla más,- gritó Lornd visiblemente preocupado - ella es humana, no resistirá esos golpes.  
-¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de desafiarme, estúpido saiyajin!- rio Gralas. - Ahora, ponte de rodillas, ¿o quieres probar hasta que punto resistirá tu amiga el precio de tu terquedad?

 

A regañadientes el interpelado se arrodilló, para él esa era una de las mayores humillaciones posibles pero no quería arriesgar más la vida de Setsuna. Su antagonista prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada y para rematar aquello Zaedón dio un puntapié a Lornd haciéndole caer.

\- Eso te pasa por contrariar al amo Gralas, ¡cretino!, y quédate en el suelo que es donde debes estar.

 

Lornd se levantó deprisa, dispuesto a destrozar a ese bastardo, pero Zaedón sin inmutarse le señaló la pantalla y le aconsejó con suficiencia.

\- Yo que tú lo pensaría.

 

El saiyan no tuvo más remedio que contenerse, pese a que no le era nada fácil. Temblaba de ira y deseoso de hacérselo pagar a ese individuo. Pero observaba a la semiinconsciente Setsuna sangrando por el labio y a merced de esos malnacidos, que no dudarían en golpearla de nuevo si él les daba una excusa…

\- ¡Maldito canalla!, ya te ajustaré las cuentas - le amenazó Lornd apretando los dientes y los puños con manifiesta frustración. -  
\- Bueno Zaedón. Vayamos al grano. - Intervino Gralas visiblemente divertido con aquella situación. - Deja de distraerte ya con él y explícale la segunda de mis peticiones.  
\- Si mi señor- repuso éste con una reverencia. -Verás esclavo,- añadió con un tono de fanfarronería mirando al enfurecido guerrero - sólo queremos que conquistes este ridículo planeta para nosotros y que mates a todo el que se interponga. ¿Es fácil, no?...Hasta un idiota como tú, miembro de una especie de bárbaros, puede comprender eso.

 

La sailor entre tanto se había ido recobrando a duras penas. Pudo llegar a escuchar aquello y no se arredró.

\- No, no lo hagas. - Intervino Setsuna tratando de elevar su voz hasta que fue acallada con un nuevo golpe que la dejó aturdida una vez más. –  
\- ¡Cállate perra humana!- le ordenó Gralas al tiempo que insistía. - Ya sabes saiyajin, espero que cumplas mis órdenes.   
\- Eso nunca.- Repuso Lornd apretando de nuevo los puños. - Jamás haré algo así.  
\- Entonces y sintiéndolo mucho- terció el tirano en tanto que uno de sus soldados asía a la prisionera por el cuello impidiéndola respirar. –

La sailor se debatía impotente, tratando de hinchar sus pulmones pero era inútil y el saiyan asistía a ello con horror y total frustración.

-Mira qué curioso, se está poniendo azul- Rio Gralas.-  
-¡Espera!- gritó Lornd apresurándose a afirmar - lo haré, pero no le hagas daño.  
\- Bien, bien- repuso su antagonista satisfecho mientras su soldado soltaba a Setsuna que ahora tosía y jadeaba tratando de recobrar la respiración. - Celebro que seas tan comprensivo. ¿Quién ha dicho que los guerreros del espacio no entienden razones? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!  
-¿Empezamos con el plan, señor? - Terció Zaedón obteniendo el asentimiento de aprobación de su amo - ¡entonces vamos! Le ordenó bruscamente al saiyan recordándole. - Y al menor movimiento sospechoso por tu parte esa humana morirá.

 

Muy a su pesar éste tuvo que acompañar a Zaedón y al otro guerrero que no tardaron en sembrar el pánico por diversas ciudades de la Tierra. En el cuartel del tirano éste se reía a carcajadas ante la impotencia de la apenas consciente Setsuna.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Vaya un idiota. Con un cuerpo tan fuerte y un espíritu tan débil.  
-¿Qué sabrás tú?- Balbuceó la guerrera tratando de erguir su cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de aquel inicuo ser.- ¡Maldito cobarde!…

 

Recibió otra bofetada de uno de los secuaces de ese individuo como recompensa a sus palabras. Setsuna sentía un dolor lacerante en el labio, que le sangraba y en el pómulo derecho que estaba comenzando a hinchársele. Pese a ello no lo evidenció. No le daría a ese cerdo la satisfacción de quejarse. Pese a todo, su enemigo la observó con regocijo y replicó con taimada sorna.

-Será eso que los humanos llamáis amor…ese payaso siempre tan sentimental. Así nunca podrá vencerme.  
-No te confundas. Si le provocas demasiado te arrepentirás.- Contestó ella sin arredrarse.-  
-¡Oh!, puede ser.- Admitió Gralas para espetar ahora con sádico tono de burla.- Pero te aseguro que tú ibas a arrepentirte más todavía, humana.   
-Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por mi mundo y por los míos.- Le desafió ella.- Es más de lo que puede decir tú, gusano repugnante.

 

Su antagonista no respondió a eso, simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza bulbosa. Al instante Setsuna sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar. Aquello sacudió todo su cuerpo inundándola de dolor. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus extremidades parecía que iban a arder. Apenas si duró unos pocos segundos, pero a ella se le hicieron siglos. Sin poder evitarlo le caía saliva por las comisuras de los labios y trataba de respirar profundamente para calmar esa agitación. Cuando pudo rehacerse mínimamente su captor la sujetó del mentón elevando su caída cabeza con brusquedad para decir, ahora con un falso tono meloso.

-Querida mía. No voy a matarte, eres mi instrumento de control. Si sigues viva eso garantiza que ese idiota no se vuelva en mi contra. Aunque ya ves. Puedo hacerte otras muchas cosas que no te van a gustar nada. Esto solo fue una pequeña caricia. Lo he calculado cuidadosamente para una criatura humana. Y no estaba ni mucho menos en el máximo umbral del dolor…pero si continuas siendo tan insolente te aseguro que podría hacer que suplicases por morir…

 

Ante eso la joven no se atrevió a contestar. Creía a ese monstruo perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza. Debía reservar fuerzas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has quedado sin lengua?... Espero que no te la hayas mordido, je, je…- Rio cínicamente aquel tipejo.- No queremos que pierdas esa belleza que, según Lornd, te adorna. Aunque personalmente considero que los humanos sois realmente repugnantes.

 

Y Setsuna se permitió el lujo de sonreír levemente para declarar con tono sarcástico y desafiante una vez más…

-Recuérdame que te regale un espejo algún día…

 

Eso fue un error, la recompensa no tardó en llegar en forma de nuevo calambre. La chica gritaba y se retorcía entre espasmos de dolor. Esas descargas eran como cuchillas que la reventasen las venas. Tras aullar realmente fuera de sí, gracias al cielo eso remitió. Ahora Setsuna solo era capaz de emitir gemidos y su cabeza estaba caída, pegada a su pecho.

-Debes guardarme respeto…- La amonestó el alíen con fingido paternalismo en su voz.- No te lo volveré a repetir. Desde ahora me llamarás Majestad. O Señor, si lo prefieres. Tienes que ir ensayando…

 

Su prisionera pugnaba por poder hablar, pero su mandíbula apenas si respondía. Tantos voltios se la habían adormecido…Quizás fue mejor así. Porque la réplica que estaba pensando dar a ese cerdo no le iba a gustar demasiado. Finalmente el propio Gralas pareció cansarse de ese juego y ordenó a uno de los suyos que llevasen a la humana de vuelta a su celda. Dos de sus esbirros, entre ellos el mismo que antes la sacase de aquella celda, la devolvieron a ella sin muchas cortesías. Se limitaron a elevarla sujeta de los brazos y a arrastrarla por el camino. Setsuna llevaba dobladas las piernas y apenas si podía mantener sus rodillas elevadas del suelo merced a las punteras de sus botas. Finalmente sus guardianes la arrojaron dentro de ese calabozo. Por fortuna cayó sobre el camastro.

-No… tenéis… ni idea de… como tratar….a…una dama…- Fue capaz de musitar antes de perder el sentido.-

 

Por su parte el guerrero del espacio seguía sumisamente a sus guardianes. Éstos se reían a su costa. Aunque entre burlas le explicaron que sólo intervendría en el caso de ser atacados por rivales más fuertes que la fútil resistencia que les oponía cualquier ejército terrestre. 

-El placer de destruir a esos patéticos humanos será todo nuestro. Aunque no te inquietes, tú podrás mirar. Tendrás la mejor localidad, ja, ja, ja.- Se regocijaba Zaedón.-  
-Es verdad- Convino el otro individuo del mismo modo.- Sin embargo seguro que cuando tus amigos hagan acto de presencia podrás divertirte un poco.

 

El saiyan no dijo nada aunque deseaba no tener que llegar a eso. No obstante y desgraciadamente se temía que su hermano y el resto no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Así pues, pronto le llegaría el turno. Los hechos le dieron la razón al poco tiempo ya que Roy y los demás fueron alertados de esa situación y se dirigieron a interceptar a los invasores. Su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que Lornd estaba con ellos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Roy preguntándose en voz alta con visible incredulidad. - ¿Qué hace mi hermano con semejante basura?...  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Diamante visiblemente preocupado. - Yo no quiero atacarle y además es mucho más fuerte que nosotros.  
\- No podríamos derrotarlo ni todos juntos - sentenció Zafiro. -  
\- Tendré que hablar con él, seguro que me escuchará - dijo Roy convencido de ello. -

 

Pero en cuanto se acercó hacia Lornd éste reaccionó atacándole con una ráfaga de violentos rayos que el atónito agredido esquivó con dificultades.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que tú?,- le gritó su hermano menor mientras se zafaba de aquellos rayos de energía - ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-¡Cállate y pelea!- le contestó el interpelado lanzándose contra él. -

 

Con una enorme rapidez, Lornd estrelló a su hermano contra el suelo entre las carcajadas de Zaedón y de Luas, que era el otro guerrero que les acompañaba. Aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo al ser atacados al unísono por Diamante, Nephrite, Zafiro y Ail.

-Ahora veréis lo que es bueno.- Espetó el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-¡Bah!, solo sois escoria humana. Ningún problema.- Se rio Zaedón.-  
-Ya veremos quienes quedan reducidos a escoria cuando terminemos con vosotros.- Replicó Nephrite.-

 

Y sin más cumplidos se enzarzaron en una disputada pelea. Entre tanto Roy, pese a estar sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que los golpes de éste no llevaban demasiada fuerza. Lornd aprovechó que ambos salieron del campo de visión de los guerreros de Gralas, centrados ahora en su propia batalla, para contarle lo que sucedía.

\- Esos tipos tienen a Setsuna y la matarán sin dudarlo de no hacer lo que me ordenan.  
\- Pero por mucho que la quieras eso no justifica la destrucción del planeta entero. Y ella misma lo reprobaría. - Le objetó su contertulio en tanto le lanzaba un rayo para disimular. – No creo que pudiera soportar eso sobre su conciencia…  
\- Ya lo sé, yo no quiero destruir la Tierra ni hacer daño a personas inocentes, y tengo un plan para evitarlo, pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga,...  
\- Te escucho - le susurró Roy esquivando ahora otra ráfaga de energía de su fingido oponente. -

 

Entre tanto los demás continuaban la lucha, estaban bastante igualados contra los guerreros de Gralas pese a ser dos contra cuatro. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo tras ellos que les hizo mirar a todos. Lornd había golpeado a su hermano sepultándole entre un montón de rocas, acto seguido concentró energías para rematarlo con un potente rayo.

-¡Oh no! - Gritó Nephrite alarmado - ¿Qué va a hacer?...  
\- Tenemos que impedírselo- intervino Zafiro. -  
-¿Pero cómo?- aulló Ail - ni entre los cuatro tenemos fuerza como para hacerle frente.  
\- Pues yo voy a intentarlo. ¡Kaio ken triple intensidad! - Exclamó Diamante que sin dudar se lanzó contra el rayo de energía que Lornd había disparado contra Roy usando aquella técnica para multiplicar sus fuerzas. – ¡Vamos!

 

El príncipe logró desviarlo e hizo que se estrellase a varios kilómetros de allí produciendo una terrible explosión. Lornd se colocó junto a él en menos de un segundo gritándole.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, imbécil?..  
\- No iba a dejar que matases a tu propio hermano - le respondió su interlocutor enfrentando su mirada con un tono de desafío. -

 

El rey de los saiyans le agradeció en silencio que fuera tan buen amigo, tanto de su hermano como de él mismo. Pero no podía entretenerse con cortesías. Antes de que Diamante reaccionase ya le había lanzado al suelo de un golpe, aunque tuvo cuidado de hacerlo lejos de donde había caído Roy. Después, lanzó otro rayo sobre su propio hermano provocando idéntica explosión a la anterior.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- terció Nephrite a Zafiro y Ail que volaron hacia sus camaradas caídos aunque Lornd seguía allí mirando hacia el suelo. -  
-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer esto?, ¡lo vas a pagar!- gritó Zafiro furioso, lanzándole una gran andanada de rayos. -

 

Nephrite y Ail se sumaron al ataque bombardeando a Lornd que ni siquiera hizo amago de defenderse, tras unos segundos de intenso ataque, el humo provocado por las explosiones se disipó pero el saiyan seguía allí indemne.

-¡No puede ser!- balbuceó Ail. -

 

Su rival contraatacó sin darles tiempo siquiera a pensar en nada más, golpeó uno tras otro a sus contendientes haciéndoles caer al suelo sin sentido. Al poco, de vencerles a todos Luas se acercó a Lornd preguntándole divertido.

-¿Porqué no acabas con ellos de una vez?  
\- No me preocupan- respondió con tono monocorde - no están a mi nivel, vosotros podréis con ellos así que no perderé el tiempo. Lo mejor será dirigirnos a las capitales de los países más poderosos para que se rindan sin demorarnos más por tonterías. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes y que liberéis a la prisionera.  
\- Por una vez tienes razón.- Convino Zaedón añadiendo con confiado regocijo - a esos payasos ya los mataremos más tarde, primero que sufran viendo impotentes como acabamos con la civilización de su planeta.

 

Los tres se alejaron volando. En cuanto se perdieron por el horizonte, Diamante y Zafiro, junto con sus compañeros que ya estaban recuperados, buscaban desesperadamente a Roy excavando entre las piedras. Entonces su amigo salió de entre ellas, algo magullado pero en buenas condiciones.

-¡Menos mal!- suspiró Ail al verle - creíamos que tu hermano te había matado a juzgar por la fuerza de sus ataques.  
\- No os preocupéis por eso, sólo era comedia, mi hermano me ha pegado más fuerte cuando entrenamos.- Todos pusieron cara de asombro, Roy advirtiéndolo les contó lo que ocurría. -Debemos buscar a Setsuna, yo me encargaré de hacerlo pues les hemos hecho creer que he muerto, vosotros advertid a los demás.

 

Todos convinieron en ponerse en marcha, se desplegaron en busca de las Guerreras y las Justicieras para avisarlas de la situación. Roy por su parte fue al cielo en busca del mago Landar, para conseguir alguna pista sobre el paradero de Plutón…Los demás se habían reunido con carácter de urgencia en la isla de Ian Masters y debatían sobre lo que se debía hacer.

\- No podemos hacer nada por detenerles - intervino Haruka añadiendo con irritación y pesar - si opusiéramos resistencia pondríamos a Lornd en un aprieto. Le obligarían a atacarnos y se darían cuenta cuando fingiera.  
\- Si es cierto- corroboró Michiru visiblemente preocupada - si se tratase de Roy y los demás sería más fácil para él lanzar un ataque más convincente. Además, la mínima sospecha haría que matasen a Setsuna.  
\- Es verdad. Ha fingido pelear contra nosotros y por ahora logró engañar a quienes lo acompañan - intervino Diamante - pero necesitamos ganar tiempo hasta que Roy encuentre a vuestra compañera.  
\- Desde luego si intentásemos intervenir acabarían con nosotras con un simple rayito, será mejor no meterse - suspiró Minako mirando impotente a sus compañeras. Pese a que enseguida matizó. – Al menos de forma directa.  
\- Espero que Masters tenga alguna solución de esas suyas que cuestan una millonada - terció Tom especulando más con el deseo de que así fuera que con la certeza. - Quizás con su tecnología podamos localizar a Setsuna.  
\- Yo puedo intentarlo con mi fuego sagrado- se ofreció Rei - ¿Podéis darme algo suyo?,- les preguntó a Haruka y Michiru. -  
\- Uno de sus bolsos- repuso Neptuno - espero que te sirva.  
\- Me valdrá, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a por él.- Afirmó su compañera.-  
\- Yo pondré a todos mis científicos a trabajar- terció Masters convocando a dos de ellos. - Mimet Daniel, ¿podéis venir un momento, por favor?  
\- Enseguida jefe- contestó el chico levantándose de una consola de ordenador. -  
\- Ya estamos aquí- anunció Mimet agarrada del brazo de ese muchacho. -  
\- Mirad si podéis conseguir alguna pista que nos permita localizar el rastro de Setsuna.- Les pidió el millonario. -  
\- Haremos lo posible- respondió Daniel llevándose a Mimet de la mano. -  
\- ¡Que parejita más graciosa!- sonrió Haruka permitiéndose un ligero interludio de humor. -  
\- Si, tienen su encanto, los dos no se separan ni a sol ni a sombra- aseveró Michiru. -  
\- Bueno, tenemos que ocuparnos de cosas más importantes – dijo su compañera recobrando su semblante serio. -  
\- Me temo que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar - intervino Tom logrando el asentimiento del resto. -

 

El millonario por su parte recibió la llamada de otra persona a la que se refirió en voz alta.

\- Jenny por favor, ahora estoy algo liado ¿puedes venir un momento?

 

Al cabo de unos minutos una jovencita ataviada con una blusa y falda hasta la rodillas, de pelo castaño y que llevaba unas gafas parecidas a las de Mimet, compareció en la sala. Portaba una agenda y saludó educadamente a todos los presentes para informar a su jefe.

-Señor Masters, tiene una cita con los inversores en quince minutos.  
-Anúlala. – Espetó él con patente énfasis. –  
-Pero señor. ¿Qué les digo?- Le inquirió la muchacha que parecía estar desconcertada. –  
-Confío en ti. Invéntate cualquier cosa, estamos en medio de una crisis.  
-Pues eso me parece un motivo perfecto. – Sonrió la muchacha, que percatándose de la presencia de alguien que le era conocido enseguida saludó. – Hola Esmeralda, ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!  
-Hola Jenny - sonrió la aludida, ante las sorprendidas miradas del resto, agregando. – Una pena que sea en estas circunstancias.

 

Ante la mirada atónita de aquella muchacha, fue Nephrite el que pasó a referir con su refinado sarcasmo habitual.

-Tenemos una invasión extraterrestre que no estaba programada. Como a tu jefe, nos han trastocado a todos la agenda. Y debo decir que me viene muy mal. Tenía otros planes para el fin de semana.  
-Entonces – replicó la chica que parecía no arredrarse al escuchar aquello, más cuando preguntó. - ¿Quiere que anule todas sus citas para hoy, señor Masters?  
-Buena idea Jenny- lo dejo en tus manos. – Replicó el millonario con total convicción. –

 

La muchacha asintió y tras despedirse del grupo se marchó, seguramente a hacer algunas llamadas para cancelar cualquier tipo de compromiso de su jefe. Los demás esperaron por lo menos dos horas tratando de concebir algún plan, hasta que escucharon el gritito de Mimet que se levantaba eufórica tras haber completado una serie de cálculos.

-¡Ya está! ¡Mimet lo ha conseguido! Juraría que esa frase ya la he dicho antes – musitó algo pensativa - pero no importa.

 

Todos la miraban ansiosos, esperando a ver a qué se refería esa estrafalaria muchacha.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que has conseguido?,- le inquirió Esmeralda con una no disimulada impaciencia. -  
\- He localizado el rastro de esos guerreros. Lornd va con ellos, pero además he descubierto algo muy interesante.  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Beruche. -  
\- Ya lo veo, mi mujer ha detectado el rastro de una comunicación hacia el espacio exterior.- Añadió Daniel consultando su pantalla. – No ha sido fácil pero creo que hemos desencriptado su señal.  
\- Se estarán comunicando con su base, allí deben tener a Setsuna.- Conjeturó Diamante. –

 

En eso que Ami intervino también, había estado recibiendo información de su visor y les comentó.

-Nos han llegado informes de un gran objeto estacionario en la órbita de…

Pero no pudo concluir la frase, Roy apareció en ese momento preguntando...

\- Landar me ha dicho que vosotros habéis localizado su base. ¿Es eso cierto?..  
\- ¡Juhu guapetón he sido yo!- le reclamó Mimet que le indicó que se aproximase junto con los demás. -Acercaros todos y mirad aquí.

 

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a la pantalla que señalaba la muchacha, incluso el profesor Tomoe, Kaori y Masters se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba.

\- Vaya Mimet, has encontrado una buena pista, te felicito - declaró Tomoe. -  
\- Gracias doctor- sonrió esta con las mejillas coloradas. -

 

La alocada muchacha tecleó algo en su consola y Daniel procedió a explicar de que se trataba señalando un rastro de color escarlata.

\- Como podéis ver Mimet ha conseguido filtrar las ondas de comunicación y hacer un espectro visible con ellas.  
\- Si, pero ¿hacia dónde van esas ondas?- Quiso saber Zafiro que era de los pocos que comprendía toda aquella parafernalia técnica. -  
\- Esos tipos deben de estar bastante cerca - conjeturó Ail - sino cómo llega la comunicación tan rápido.  
\- Es verdad- corroboró Roy - mi hermano me dijo que casi era instantáneo. No más de tres segundos.  
\- Lo que implica – terció Beruche que parecía estar calculando algo de memoria - que a la velocidad de la luz su radio de alcance debe de estar en…  
\- La Luna – completó Ami que finalmente pudo añadir el resto de lo que quería haber dicho justo cuando Roy apareció. – Eso concordaría. Nuestras estaciones en la cara oculta acaban de informar que han detectado un gran ovni orbitando allí.   
\- Claro- convino Masters - nuestros ordenadores han detectado la fuente de emisión. Por eso, la comunicación es casi instantánea.  
\- Debéis ir para allá inmediatamente- le indicó Daniel a Roy añadiendo confiadamente - con la translación instantánea te será fácil.   
\- No es tan sencillo, - le rebatió éste explicándole. - Debo detectar una energía conocida, de lo contrario no puedo utilizarla.  
\- Además, no podrías soportar las condiciones del espacio exterior ¿verdad? - Le dijo Cooan. -  
\- Eso es un problema - opinó Tomoe desvelando con mayor optimismo - pero quizás no insoluble. Verás, tenemos un cohete espacial casi a punto.  
\- Si, ya hicimos las pruebas y está en condiciones de volar - añadió Zafiro.- Incluso hasta Marte.  
\- Espera un momento hermano - le cortó Diamante con preocupación. - No es tan sencillo, aún necesita algunos ajustes. No tiene capacidad de regreso.  
\- Eso no es problema - contestó Roy, por el contrario despreocupadamente - conozco vuestra energía y puedo volver desde allí con Setsuna.  
\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder - intervino Nephrite, que parecía mantener una conversación con alguien por un comunicador en tanto preguntaba. – Aunque la cuestión es. ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar?  
\- Con la velocidad que logra alcanzar ese cohete, un sólo día.- Respondió Masters. - Pero su empuje gravitatorio es de varios Ges en el despegue.  
\- Eso no es ningún problema para mí tras pasar una temporadita en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo - repuso Roy instando con visible impaciencia. - ¡Adelante! Preparadlo lo antes posible.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos mientras con esos tipos que van con Lornd? - Quiso saber Ail –  
\- Tratemos de distraerles si es posible. - Intervino Tom –  
\- No sería buena idea. – Le rebatió Petz, recordándole a su amigo. – Pondríamos en un aprieto al hermano de Roy.  
\- ¡Maldita sea!, es cierto – masculló éste apretando los puños. -  
\- Por lo que respecta a las autoridades, Amanda me dice que han caído varios países y que las tropas nada pueden hacer. – Les informó Nephrite pues era esa muchacha con la que estaba en comunicación, la que le daba cuenta puntualmente de la marcha de los acontecimientos. –  
\- Será mejor que sigan la corriente a esos tipos y se rindan. Al menos por ahora. – Comentó Diamante ante el asentimiento del resto. – Hemos de ganar tiempo.  
\- Y eso quiere decir que tengo que irme y rápido. – Urgió Roy. Cada segundo cuenta.-  
-Vamos contigo.- Se ofreció Zafiro.-  
-Si- Convino su hermano.- Por si tienes resistencia…te vendrá bien ayuda.

 

Pero su amigo se negó alegando que él sólo tendría menores posibilidades de ser descubierto. Así que tras despedirse de todo el grupo que le deseó suerte y de besar prolongadamente a Beruche, montó en el cohete que pudo despegar al cabo de un par de horas, tras las comprobaciones y el inicio de la cuenta atrás.

\- Ya sólo nos queda confiar en la suerte - reflexionó Kaori en voz alta, con el asentimiento de los demás. -

 

Entre tanto los guerreros de Gralas continuaban su paseo triunfal por la Tierra derrotando a cualquier ejército que trataba de oponérseles. Ya tenían dominados la mayor parte de los países. Lornd no podía ocultar su disgusto y deseaba que su hermano tuviera éxito y lograse encontrar a Setsuna. Por fortuna él no había tenido que intervenir.

-¡Ja, ja! Estos terrestres son realmente patéticos. Apenas tiene energía propia. Y sus armas son de chiste.- Se reía Luas.-  
-Sin el grupo de las guerreras y de esos idiotas para protegerles no valen nada.- Desdeñó Zaedón quien dirigiéndose a su “aliado” le comentó con sorna.- Lamento mucho que te hayamos hecho venir en balde. Seguro que hubieras preferido algo mucho más emocionante.  
-No deberíais menospreciar a los terrestres.- Les sugirió Lornd con un tono neutro que se esforzaba por mantener.- Podrían daros alguna sorpresa.  
-¿Acaso poseen algún arma secreta que no hayan usado hasta ahora?- Le interrogó Luas.-  
-No que yo sepa, salvo misiles nucleares.- Comentó su interlocutor.-  
-¡Bah!- No pueden usar eso contra nosotros. Somos demasiado rápidos y los destruiríamos nada más verlos aproximarse.- Se burló su interlocutor, sentenciando.- ¡Vaya planeta tan primitivo y miserable! No comprendo el porqué del interés de nuestro señor.  
-Supongo que habrás tenido que ofenderle bastante, no suele tomarse tantas molestias por nadie.- Declaró Zaedón, dirigiéndose ahora al saiyan con un tono más considerado que anteriormente.-  
-Es un honor para mí el haber sido capaz de provocar esa clase de reacción.- Pudo decir Lornd ahora, siendo sincero, al menos en parte.- De modo que Gralas está molesto conmigo.  
-No tolera interrupciones ni le gustan los insolentes.- Replicó Luas que parecía más dado a hablar.- De modo que lo lamento mucho por tu planeta.  
-No es mi planeta.- Afirmó el saiyan de modo categórico, agregando casi con tinte despreocupado.- Solo me importa que la Guerrera Plutón no sufra daño. Por lo demás, si Gralas quiere este pedazo de roca, que se lo quede.

 

Ante aquellas palabras sus acompañantes se miraron con sorpresa. Fue Zaedón quién dijo con tono entre reflexivo y más conciliatorio.

-Vaya, eso podría interesarle a nuestro jefe. Aunque, ¿qué pasa con tu hermano y los demás?  
-Si consiguiera que tanto él como los otros dejasen de ser un problema. ¿Estaría Gralas dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo? - Quiso saber Lornd.-

Una vez más los alien intercambiaron sendas miradas entre atónitas y reflexivas.

-Eso es algo que podría discutirse.- Asintió Zaedón.- Contactaré con el amo Gralas tan pronto tenga oportunidad.

 

Su interlocutor asintió cruzándose de brazos. Ahora adoptaba una postura hierática y casi impenetrable. Eso sorprendió a sus enemigos. Por su parte Plutón despertó aun con dolor en las sienes y casi en todo el resto de su cuerpo. La mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada, su ojo derecho también. Se notaba bastante débil pero ese sueño le había hecho bien pese a todo.

-No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado.- Se decía aun aturdida.- Si al menos tuviera mi cetro…

 

Y es que esos tipos se lo habían confiscado. Ignoraba dónde podrían haberlo guardado. Al menos ella podría sentirlo cuando invocase su poder, de momento era mejor no jugar esa carta. En cuanto pudo hacer acopio de fuerzas se levantó para explorar su entorno. Seguía encerrada en su calabozo, trataba de encontrar algo que sirviese para ser localizada. Pero ese cuarto parecía no tener fisuras. Plutón sólo podía dar vueltas y rezar porque la encontraran...recordaba otra conversación que mantuviera con sus soberanos, poco después de separarse de Lornd. La muchacha se había reunido con ellos en la casa de Mamoru. De modo informal, al menos aparentemente, dado que el tema era algo de lo más serio. Estando sentados en un sofá del salón, ella escuchaba atentamente a sus soberanos.

-Entonces Setsuna. ¿Sabes el alcance de lo que te estamos pidiendo, no es cierto?- La inquirió Mamoru.-  
-Si...Majestad.- Pudo replicar ella.-  
-No es necesario que me llames Majestad aquí. Deja eso para la etiqueta de palacio.- Replicó él de modo más jovial, aunque enseguida volvió a la seriedad en su expresión y agregó.- No te elegimos al azar. De todas nuestras guardianas, solamente tú podrás ser capaz de tener éxito.  
-Nos jugamos mucho en esto.- Terció Usagi observándola a su vez con gravedad, incluso diríase que con algo de pesar. Sobre todo al añadir - Cree que no te lo habríamos pedido de no ser estrictamente necesario y fundamental.  
-Comprendo perfectamente la importancia de lo que hay en juego.- Asintió la interpelada.- Y no os mentiré. Al principio me invadió una sensación de angustia por tener que renunciar a tanto y por desconocer qué me iba a encontrar. Pero tras unos días las cosas han sido muchísimo mejores de como pude haberlas imaginado.

 

Eso hizo sonreír a sus interlocutores. Usagi posó una mano sobre las de su compañera y amiga para afirmar más aliviada.

-No sabes lo que eso nos alegra. Aunque, aun así, no ignoras que vendrán momentos muy difíciles.   
\- Si…- musitó Plutón.-  
-Y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlos. Tendrá que ser así.- Afirmó Mamoru.-  
-Lo sé. Y estoy dispuesta porque el bienestar de todos está por encima del mío propio. Estoy aquí para serviros y para hacer lo necesario a fin de mantener la paz.- Sentenció la joven con decisión.- Incluso mentir si hace falta… Aunque espero que eso no sea necesario.- Suspiró ahora elevando la vista hacia el techo.-  
-Ojalá que no precises del engaño o de la ocultación.- Convino Usagi que, no obstante matizó.- Pero a veces nos vemos obligados a llevar a cabo cosas que no nos gustan en absoluto… todo por el bien superior…

 

Su oyente asintió despacio, ahora volvía de sus pensamientos sentada en ese camastro, en aquella celda que la mantenía prisionera…

-Bueno, las cosas están en marcha.- Pensaba.- Espero que todo salga bien…

 

Por su parte, Usagi y Mamoru estaban aparte del resto. Intercambiaban miradas y asimismo observaban a alguna de sus amigas. Fue la muchacha quién le dijo a su novio.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto. No podemos arriesgar nuestro operativo en la Cara Oculta de la Luna.  
-No, no están preparados aun.- Convino él.- Espero que Roy tenga éxito y pueda liberar a Setsuna sin descubrir aquello.  
-Estarán ocultos.- Le comentó Usagi.- Les advertimos antes de que nuestro amigo partiera. No se darán a conocer. Salvo en caso de extrema necesidad.  
-Esperemos que eso no suceda. Ella no está lista.- Sentenció Mamoru con el cómplice y preocupado asentimiento de su contertulia.- Le falta demasiado aún para estarlo.

 

Pasaron las horas y transcurrió un día entero, por fin Roy visualizó la Luna. Pertrechado con un traje espacial desembarcó y usando un radar de seguimiento localizó el foco de transmisión de las ondas, una gran cúpula. El muchacho descubrió una puerta de acceso y a vehículos entrando. Gracias a su velocidad entró raudo antes de que las grandes compuertas se cerraran. Una vez se aseguró de que había presión y atmósferas adecuadas, se quitó el traje y lo escondió. Deambuló por la base haciéndose pasar por un mercenario más. Logró enterarse de donde estaban los calabozos escuchando algunas conversaciones, merced al traductor que le facilitaron en la Masters Corporation, y se dirigió hacia allí. Entre tanto Gralas, sentado sobre una especie de trono, escuchaba a uno de sus lugartenientes.

\- Mi señor, la Tierra ya está bajo nuestro control ¿nos desharemos ya de la mujer humana y del saiyan?  
-¡No seas tan impaciente!…- rio el tirano - para ese fin he solicitado la presencia del poderoso Trihar. Para que se encargue de él. Pero primero le haré sufrir matando a esa hembra delante de sus narices sin que pueda evitarlo.  
-¿El poderoso Trihar?,- balbuceó aquel oficial poniéndose blanco por momentos. - ¿Está usted seguro amo Gralas?  
\- Déjalo todo de mi cuenta.- Repuso éste con tono confiado para indicarle. - Ahora ve a por la prisionera, ya es la hora de empezar la diversión.  
\- Pero si la matamos el guerrero del espacio destrozará a Lúas y Zaedón.  
-¿Y qué importa? - Replicó el tirano sin ningún rastro de preocupación. - Son reemplazables. ¡Vamos!, ve de una vez.  
\- Si amo - repuso el esbirro inclinándose para después alejarse de allí rumbo a los cuartos de prisioneros. -

 

Justamente entonces Zaedón se comunicó con su amo. Gralas le dio paso en su pantalla con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Algo va mal?  
-No amo Gralas. Al contrario. Diríase que tengo unas interesantes noticias.- Comentó ese tipo.-  
-¿Qué noticias son esas?- Quiso saber su jefe.- ¡Habla!

 

El guerrero le explicó esa conversación que mantuviera con el saiyajin. Al principio Gralas se mostró escéptico aunque luego pareció interesarse y habló con tono pensativo.

-Así que te ha dicho eso. Quizás no sea una mala idea después de todo.  
-Según él, si perdonamos a su hermano y al resto de sus amigos, la Tierra podría ser nuestra sin luchar. Solo le preocupan ellos y la guerrera Plutón.- Le repitió su subordinado.-  
-Muy bien, dile que lo pensaré.- Repuso Gralas, que de seguido ordenó a su enviado.- Ahora terminad ya de conquistar ese ridículo planeta. Luego ya veremos.

 

Zaedón hizo una inclinación justo antes de que su imagen desapareciera de la pantalla. Gralas entonces esbozó lo que podría parecer una cínica sonrisa moviendo su bulbosa cabeza y sentenciando.

-¡Será idiota! Se ha creído las patrañas de ese saiyajin. Enseguida comprobarás Zaedón cuál es la realidad. Aunque si ese memo de Lornd piensa poder engañarme por un instante se equivoca. Enseguida llegará el poderoso Trihar para ajustarle las cuentas.- Y entonces repitió en voz más alta a sus esbirros más cercanos.- Traed a esa miserable humana.

 

Entre tanto Roy se llegó a su vez hasta la zona de los calabozos, ocultándose tras unas escaleras. El sitio era muy grande y no tenía idea de donde podría estar Setsuna, no lograba detectar su aura ni con su técnica de translación. Decidió esperar y al cabo de media hora la paciencia le dio fruto. Un guerrero apareció allí y llamó a los guardianes.

\- Traedme a la prisionera, Gralas desea que la lleve a su presencia.

 

Los vigilantes obedecieron y al cabo de unos momentos reaparecieron con Setsuna encadenada.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?,- les espetó ella con un tono hostil. -  
\- Es el momento de que te reúnas con tu amiguito.- Rio el oficial. -

 

Entonces salió Roy, de dos rapidísimos puñetazos eliminó a los guardias en tanto que el lugarteniente de Gralas se encaraba contra él.

\- ¡Un intruso!- gritó - ¡alarma general!..  
\- No seas tan bocazas - le respondió el chico lanzándole una serie de golpes que dieron con ese tipo en el suelo completamente fuera de combate. -  
\- ¡Roy, gracias a Dios!- exclamó Setsuna jubilosa. –  
-Malditos cabrones, ¡cómo te han dejado!  
-No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien.- Fue capaz de decir ella.-  
\- Es hora de volver a casa - declaró éste agarrando a la chica y desapareciendo con ella concentrándose en la energía de sus amigos. - ¡Sujétate!

 

Reaparecieron en la isla de Masters donde todos les recibieron con júbilo. Roy destrozó las cadenas que la aprisionaban y después añadió con una sonrisa tras darle una alubia a la chica.

\- Ahora avisaré a mi hermano, seguro que querrá saber esto.

 

Setsuna la comió al principio trabajosamente luego enseguida sintió aquel cosquilleo reparador notándose como nueva en apenas unos instantes.

-Me alegra mucho ver que estás bien.- La sonrió Usagi dándole un sentido abrazo.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Replicó la aludida.-

 

Después el resto de sus amigas la saludaron efusivamente también. Roy sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Usagi que asintió. Entonces y sin perder ni un segundo se transportó concentrándose en la energía de Lornd. Justo apareció junto a él vio que había conectada una gran pantalla. Los sicarios de Gralas reían, obviamente no sabían que Setsuna había sido rescatada pero, en cuanto Lornd sintió la energía de su hermano y le vio lo supuso. Roy asintió elevando un pulgar para confirmárselo. Zaedón y Luas también le vieron aunque evidentemente ajenos a las nuevas que traía.

-¿Todavía estás vivo?,- gritó Zaedón contrariado ordenando al rey de los saiyan. - Lornd mátale.  
\- Me temo que ya no vas a poder darme más órdenes payaso, lo siento mucho por ti - repuso éste haciendo crujir sus nudillos con deleite. –  
-Pero ¿qué dices? Estabas hablando de hacer un trato hace un momento.- Se sorprendió Luas.-  
-Mucho me temo que ya no me interesa.- Se sonrió pérfidamente el saiyan.- Las condiciones han cambiado.  
-¿Me dejarás uno a mí?- Le pidió Roy con tono divertido. -  
\- No, esta vez no. ¡Son míos, todos míos!,- rechinó Lornd que en un visto y no visto desintegró a Luas de una descarga de energía. -  
-¿Qué es lo que has hecho insensato? - Le grito Zaedón alarmado para amenazar cada vez con mayor expresión de terror. - Tu hembra morirá.  
\- Yo no lo creo. - Canturreó Roy cruzado de brazos. -  
-¡Ahora te ajustaré las cuentas!,- tronó Lornd atacando a ese alien que no pudo ni reaccionar cuando el saiyan desenvainó su espada y le dividió en varios cachos que desintegró acto seguido con un potente rayo de energía para remachar complacido. – ¡Hasta nunca bastardo!

 

La imagen de Gralas que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido les llamó desde la pantalla. Aunque no parecía en absoluto preocupado, ni tan siquiera contrariado cuando comentó.

\- Muy bien, sabía que eras un mentiroso, Saiyan. Como todos los de tu miserable raza.  
\- Tenía que decir algo para ganar tiempo con tus esbirros.- Replicó el aludido esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo, más al añadir.- Ahora te va a tocar a ti el turno de ser suprimido.

 

Sin embargo su interlocutor le observaba con una siniestra mirada en aquellos ojillos. Parecía regocijarse al oír aquello y replicó entre divertido y sarcástico.

-Ha sido un buen espectáculo, os servirá de calentamiento para enfrentaros con mi próximo enviado.  
\- Ahora que Setsuna es libre puedes mandarme a todos los payasos que quieras, les haré lo mismo que a estos y cuando te ponga las manos encima ya no te hará tanta gracia - amenazó Lornd. -  
\- Bueno, no seas tan egoísta, déjanos alguno a los demás - le pidió Roy con divertida sorna. -  
\- Reíros ahora que podéis, dentro de poco se os quitarán las ganas - repuso Gralas sin alterar su cruel y cínico semblante. -  
-¿Ah si?- contestó Lornd desafiantemente al asegurar. - Ya verás cómo nos reímos cuando te aplaste con mis propias manos mientras me supliques piedad.  
\- No lo creo- rebatió el tirano que le desveló no sin satisfacción - no lo vas a tener tan fácil pues antes tendrás que enfrentarte a Trihar.  
-¿Trihar?- repitió Lornd palideciendo, cosa que sorprendió a su hermano. – No puedes hablar en serio.  
\- Ya no estás tan convencido, ¿verdad?- rio Gralas. - Veremos si puedes vencerle, cosa que dudo mucho.  
-¿Quién es ese Trihar?,- inquirió Roy que estaba desconcertado ante la cara de temor que su hermano exhibía. -  
\- Es uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la galaxia.- Respondió Lornd. - Su fuerza, según he oído, es prodigiosa, ni con mi tercer nivel de superguerrero estoy seguro de poder vencerlo.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?,- sonrió su interlocutor incrédulamente. - Eso no puede ser. Además, los otros y yo estamos aquí.  
-¡Eso es! - se burló Gralas - idos preparando. Trihar llegará en el plazo de dos días terrestres. Aprovechad para despediros de vuestros amigos y de vuestro miserable mundo, no creo que tras su paso quede mucho planeta para estar de pie sobre él. ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
\- ¡Cállate maldito bicho asqueroso! - espetó Roy destrozando la pantalla con un rayo. - Cambio y cierro, capullo. - Remachó irónicamente. -  
\- Si quieres ayudar en algo tendrás que entrenarte en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo conmigo,- le sugirió su contertulio - para que alcances el tercer nivel y puedas aprender una técnica nueva de lucha.  
\- No hay tiempo que perder,- repuso su hermano. - Avisaré a los demás, cuantos más seamos mejor, si ese tipo es tan duro como dices. Pero no creo que sea para tanto.  
\- Tú no conoces su reputación.- Aseveró Lornd. -

 

Su contertulio le dedicó una inquieta mirada. Si su hermano aseveraba aquello desde luego que no sería para menos. El rey de los Saiyans no se achantaba con facilidad. De modo que volvieron rápidamente para contarles a los demás lo ocurrido. Lo primero fue que todos se alegraron al saber que el ataque contra la Tierra había sido repelido y que Setsuna estaba libre y a salvo. Lornd le dio un significativo abrazo que hizo que el resto hasta mirase para otro lado entre divertidos y algo azorados. No obstante, al conocer las noticias de ese formidable guerrero que enviaba Gralas, la preocupación se extendió nuevamente entre ellos.

-¿Y tan fuerte es ese tal Trihar?,- preguntó Diamante llevándose una mano a la barbilla. -  
\- Según mi hermano sí,- respondió Roy agregando decidido. - Por eso vamos a entrenar duro. Así que acompañadnos, toda la ayuda puede ser poca.  
\- Vale, al cuarto de entrenamiento, ¿no?- supuso Nephrite. -  
\- No podríamos entrenar lo suficiente fuera, sólo restan dos días para que llegue. - Les recordó Lornd. -  
\- Tened mucho cuidado - les pidió Petz - esos tipos no se andan con bromas.  
\- Y llamadnos cuando terminéis - añadió Esmeralda. -

 

Todos convinieron en ello y entre Roy y Lornd los transportaron al Cielo, allí pidieron permiso para utilizar el lugar. Landar apareció y les autorizó a ello, aunque no por un día entero.

\- Ya os queda poco tiempo de uso- les recordó. - Y creo que con tan sólo tres horas os sobrará.  
-¿No están por aquí los maestros Son Goku, o Piccolo?- Quiso saber Diamante.-  
-No, mucho me temo que compromisos propios les reclaman.- Replicó el mago.-  
-Sea como sea, tendremos que apañárnoslas sin ellos.- Afirmó Nephrite.-  
-Sí, y el tiempo apremia.- Les recordó Ail.-  
\- Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Lornd. - Vamos muchachos, tenemos trabajo - les arengó abriendo la puerta del cuarto. -

 

Entrenaron duramente y el rey de los saiyajin les enseñó la técnica que dijo que había aprendido en sus últimos viajes. Agotados salieron a las tres horas, que para ellos habían sido un mes y medio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?,- inquirió Zafiro. -  
\- Pues descansar.- Repuso Ail afirmando convencido - ya hemos entrenado bastante.  
-Día de descanso - declaró Roy plenamente de acuerdo con esa idea para proponer. - Vamos a llamar a nuestras mujeres.

 

La idea fue acogida con general aprobación y entusiasmo. Aunque volviendo un poco a la próxima lucha Diamante comentó con visible confianza.

\- Esa técnica es impresionante, estoy convencido de que venceréis a ese tipo sin ayuda de nadie.  
\- Eso espero- contestó Lornd. - Ahora vámonos de vuelta.

 

Regresaron a la isla de Masters ya que las chicas no se habían movido de allí. Fueron recibidos con curiosidad por conocer el tipo de técnica que habían estado aprendiendo, pero, para los muchachos y después de mes y medio sin verlas, sólo contaba una cosa.

-¡Vamos a la cama y después te lo explico! - fue el ansioso tono general. -

Y las muchachas convinieron en ello, no sin satisfacción, deseando que sus parejas fueran a entrenar en más ocasiones. Así pasó ese día y al siguiente, ninguno se marchó de la isla, ya que era el cuartel general de operaciones. Mucho más relajados tras pasar el tiempo con sus compañeras sentimentales, repasaron la técnica para conseguir que todo saliera a la perfección. Se fueron a la cama, (esta vez para dormir) con el convencimiento de que así sería. Y amanecieron despertados por Daniel y Mimet que informaron de un gran punto de energía que se aproximaba con enorme rapidez a la Tierra.

\- Estará aquí dentro de unos cinco minutos- avisó la científica añadiendo impresionada. – ¡Lleva una velocidad increíble!  
\- Ya tenemos visualización en pantalla- intervino su pareja al cabo de ese tiempo. -

 

En el gran monitor central, las cámaras recogieron levitando a gran altura sobre ellos a poderoso alien que Lornd reconoció como Trihar. De color cobalto, con seis brazos y un gran tamaño, tenía un rostro humanoide que parecía esculpido en aristas y sus ojos oblicuos y amarillos reflejaban una gran crueldad. Parecía comunicarse con alguien con una especie de transmisor que llevaba en su cabeza.

\- Bueno- dijo Trihar con una voz semejante a un reverberante zumbido. - ¿Dónde están esos insectos que debo despedazar? Espero que esas patéticas criaturas me duren lo suficiente como para divertirme un poco. No me gustaría haber malgastado mi tiempo en este largo viaje para nada.  
\- Descuida, eso te lo aseguro - fue la respuesta de Gralas, obviamente complacido por los deseos de su aliado por lo que añadió. - Después eres libre de destruir este planeta si te place hacerlo.  
\- Por supuesto que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera - respondió su interlocutor con brusquedad. -Recuerda que no estoy a tu servicio. Sólo he aceptado venir hasta este mísero mundo porque me prometiste una lucha interesante. Alguien capaz de medirse conmigo.  
\- Y lo tendrás, lo tendrás- convino Gralas muy conciliatoriamente dándose cuenta de su desliz anterior. - No te he mentido, lo podrás comprobar cuando aparezcan, si es que se atreven, claro.  
\- Deben de haber huido al saber que vendría yo,- se ufanó el alien - no debiste decirles de quien se trataba, mi reputación es bien conocida en toda la galaxia.

 

No obstante, los hermanos que junto a los otros habían escuchado las palabras de Trihar se transportaron cerca de él.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees- le interpeló Lornd asegurando - nos enfrentaremos a ti y te derrotaremos.  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó el alienígena mirándoles divertido para escupir con desdén. – No me irás a decir que solamente son dos miserables saiyajin. ¿Y a esto le llamas una pelea interesante, Gralas?

 

No obtuvo respuesta de su interlocutor, pero sí de Roy.

\- Tú no sabes quienes somos nosotros, payaso. Pero te lo vamos a demostrar inmediatamente.- Y dicho esto se transformó en superguerrero de tercer nivel, y Lornd le secundó. - Además somos dos contra uno.- Añadió bastante confiadamente. -  
\- Podemos luchar por separado- le propuso Lornd. - Para que veas que somos justos.  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Eso ha tenido gracia - respondió Trihar sentenciando con suficiencia. - Ni cien de vosotros juntos me haríais ni cosquillas. Os lo demostraré.

 

Apareció y reapareció junto a ellos golpeándoles en un visto y no visto. Tanto Roy como Lornd cayeron desde gran altura hasta que lograron recuperarse. Volvieron nuevamente hacia su adversario atacándole conjuntamente con una lluvia de golpes. Pero Trihar los paraba y esquivaba sin dificultad aparente. Desde el centro de comunicaciones de la isla, el combate era seguido por los demás. Diamante entre tanto les comentó a las guerreros en que había consistido el entrenamiento.

\- Lornd nos enseño una técnica llamada fusión. Él la aprendió de sus antepasados saiyan en el Cielo.  
-¿En qué consiste esa técnica?, - se interesó Ami. -  
\- En que dos personas se unan en una sola que tiene muchísima más fuerza que la simple suma de ambas - explicó Diamante. -  
-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó Usagi aunque enseguida objetó - pero no veo que lo hayan probado todavía.  
\- Deben tener cuidado. - Le aclaró Nephrite - se deben igualar las energías de los que se fusionan, así que sus fuerzas potenciales deben ser lo más parecidas posibles. Además, sólo se puede estar así media hora. Luego se tarda otra media en volver a hacerla.  
\- Si, primero querían ver si eran capaces de vencer a ese monstruo por separado, ya sabéis como son de orgullosos los guerreros de su estirpe. Si pueden hacerlo de forma convencional desean un combate interesante antes que una victoria fácil - añadió Ail. –  
\- Pues deberían dejarse de pensar en esas tonterías. Más cuando el destino de la Tierra está en juego. – Declaró una molesta Bertie cruzándose de brazos para añadir.- Ya hablaré con Roy sobre las prioridades cuando venzan al bicho ese.  
\- ¡Es inútil! – Suspiró Setsuna afirmando con resignación.- Los guerreros del espacio son así.   
\- Pero me temo que en este caso no es que ganen de manera fácil o difícil. Es que no lo están logrando,- comentó un preocupado Tom mientras todos seguían la batalla por la pantalla. -  
\- Iremos nosotros- intervino Zafiro - les ayudaremos a derrotarlo.  
\- A nosotras también nos gustará intervenir- añadió Urano. -  
\- No es un enemigo al que os podáis enfrentar. No quiero ofenderlos pero no estáis a su altura,- le indicó Diamante para señalar incluso con inquietud. - Fíjate como están luchando Roy y Lornd, a su máximo nivel y no son capaces de dominarlo entre los dos juntos.  
-¡Maldita sea!- escupió Haruka apretando los puños.-

 

Pero aunque no le gustase tuvo que reconocer que las palabras de Diamante eran ciertas. Lo mismo que sus compañeras que atónitas presenciaban aquella pelea de proporciones colosales. Las auras de los contendientes chocaban al igual que sus puñetazos y patadas. Lo súper saiyajin estaban peleando con toda la fuerza y destreza que poseían no obstante su adversario se mantenía firme sin perder terreno.

\- Lo mejor será que vayáis a refugiaros a un sitio seguro- intervino Ail al ver aquello. -  
\- Por la potencia que tiene ese monstruo, no creo que lo haya- objetó Zafiro. -  
\- Tienes razón, cariño - asintió Petz agarrándose a un brazo de su novio. -

 

En las alturas la lucha continuaba pero ni Roy, ni Lornd conseguían superar al terrible Trihar. Pese a luchar los dos a la vez contra él. Le bombardearon con rayos de energía cuya onda expansiva llegó al suelo haciendo tambalear la isla y obligando a todos a sujetarse a donde pudieron para no caer. Pero en cuanto la explosión se disipó su enemigo seguía incólume, se reía burlonamente mientras los dos súper guerreros jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-¿Y esto ha sido todo? ¿No sabéis hacer nada más?,- les espetó el alien con desprecio. -

 

Y sin que sus rivales casi pudieran ni reaccionar golpeó a Roy tan rápido y fuerte que lo lanzó contra el suelo. Éste dejó de ser un súper guerrero quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Habéis visto eso!- exclamó Diamante desde la isla urgiendo a los demás - tenemos que ir a ayudarles, ¡ya!..

 

Todos salieron como un resorte para auxiliar a Roy, Beruche iba muy preocupada, pero Tom la tranquilizó. En cuanto llegaron junto a su amigo lo reanimaron y le dieron una alubia que recuperó al muchacho inmediatamente.

\- Lo tenemos muy mal. Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros - les informó éste con gesto inquieto levantándose del suelo aun tambaleándose - habrá que intentar la fusión.

 

En el Cielo Landar seguía la pelea con inquietud. A su lado dos viejos conocidos comentaban aquello.

-Esos idiotas. ¡Se están dejando vencer por un bicho de pacotilla! - Espetó el más bajo, de pelo moreno elevado en punta.-  
-No seas así Vegeta. Ese tipo es fuerte.- Argumentó su compañero, de cabello similar y más estatura.-  
-Y tú no seas ridículo, Kakaroto. Cualquiera de nosotros acabaría con ese cretino en un segundo. Hasta mi hijo Trunks y tu hijo Goten cuando eran pequeños habrían podido con él. - Sentenció cruzándose de brazos para añadir con tintes de decepción.- ¿Y esos dos son nuestros descendientes y los príncipes de los saiyan?...  
-Dales tiempo. Tiene que progresar. - Insistió su contertulio con más paciencia.-  
-De un plumazo barrería a ese mequetrefe.- Insistió Vegeta.-  
-Sabes muy bien que vuestro tiempo se ha terminado. Al menos en ese universo.- Les recordó Landar.-  
-Es cierto. No podemos intervenir directamente, pero tranquilo. Les enseñamos la fusión muy bien… y alguna que otra cosa más que hemos ido perfeccionando.- Afirmó Goku fiel a su talente optimista.-

 

Su irritado interlocutor movió la cabeza aunque siguió viendo ese combate de modo imperturbable. Las cosas no iban demasiado bien. Lornd por su parte atacaba al alien sin lograr hacerle mella. Trihar en cambio se divertía golpeándole con sus seis brazos a placer, hasta que lo mandó al suelo también tras propinarle un duro castigo. El rey de los saiyan pudo resistir para pedir una alubia, en cuanto se la dieron y se recobró Diamante declaró.

\- Ahora nos toca atacar a nosotros.  
\- Ni se te ocurra, no es un enemigo al que os podáis enfrentar. - Le frenó Lornd. -  
\- ¡Maldición! - repuso el príncipe de Némesis contrariado. - ¿Cómo no vamos a poder luchar contra él?  
\- Me temo que tiene razón, hermano. Si Roy y Lornd no han podido con él, nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. – Tuvo que admitir Zafiro, con el asentimiento de los otros. -  
-¿A que fastidia mucho?- le inquirió Haruka con un marcado retintín agregando ya más seriamente. - Ahora comprenderás lo que sentimos nosotras cuando nos dices eso de que no podemos intervenir.  
\- Me la tenías guardada- sonrió Diamante admitiéndolo con deportividad. - Tienes razón, lo siento.  
\- No pasa nada - sonrió la sailor a su vez. -  
\- Pero nosotros también podemos fusionarnos - intervino Nephrite. -  
\- Esperad a que lo hagamos nosotros. Si fallásemos seríais la única esperanza. - Repuso Roy dirigiéndose a su hermano. - ¿Listo Lornd?

 

Éste asintió, los dos se colocaron a un par de metros y procedieron a ejecutar unos extraños pasos parecidos a un baile, acabaron inclinándose hacia un lado hasta unir sus dedos a la par que gritaban a la vez.

-¡Fusión!

 

Hubo un resplandor entre dorado y blanquecino que cegó momentáneamente a todos. Cuando recobraron la visión, ante ellos se erguía un sólo individuo, convertido en superguerrero de nivel tres. Era vagamente parecido a ambos.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó la atónita Beruche - no sé distinguir cual de los dos es…  
-¿Quien eres?- le preguntó Setsuna con el mismo gesto de sorpresa. -  
\- Me llamo Loroy.- Respondió el guerrero con una extraña voz resonante para afirmar casi a modo de jactancia. - Y soy el guerrero más potente de la galaxia.

 

Para refrendar sus palabras en un instante se elevó hasta la posición de Trihar que había estado contemplando la escena con curiosidad. Loroy le asestó un potentísimo golpe que lanzó a su enemigo contra una lejana montaña que se desintegró con el impacto.

\- ¡Ahora sí que le va a machacar!- exclamó Ail elevando un puño afirmando. - Su fuerza es increíble. No nos hará ninguna falta intervenir.  
\- Por un lado es una lástima- suspiró Nephrite agregando con su inconfundible toque irónico. - Tanto entrenamiento para nada y yo que tenía cita con mi asesor de finanzas y la cancelé por ir al Rincón...

 

Pero las cosas no estaban ni mucho menos decididas. Su enemigo se recuperó con bastante rapidez y contraatacó golpeando a Loroy que nuevamente se fue a parar al suelo, aunque esta vez se frenó en la caída aterrizando bien. El alien descendió hasta solamente unas decenas de metros por encima de él.

-¡Parece que sabes pelear mejor ahora! - exclamó Trihar esbozando lo que parecía una sonrisa, pues no poseía dientes, sentenciando después - pero de nada te servirá.  
\- Bueno, quizás sea el segundo mejor luchador de la galaxia - repuso Loroy encogiéndose de hombros, dejando a sus amigos de piedra. -  
\- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo jod…!- le gritó Diamante esforzándose, pese a lo tenso del momento, por ser políticamente correcto y no terminar aquella palabra. - ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

 

Loroy se elevó nuevamente a la par que respondía sonriendo.

\- Era una broma, ahora voy a luchar en serio.

Los de abajo suspiraron aliviados.

\- Menos mal- comentó Minako - ¡vaya susto me había dado!  
\- Si, yo lo veía bastante negro – confesó Rei. –  
\- Y es que si él no puede… -Añadió Makoto resoplando con inquietud. –  
\- Si, imagínate nosotros. – Completó Usagi cuyo gesto acusaba también la preocupación. -

 

La Guerrera Luna miraba hacia el Cielo como si de esta forma quisiera dar algo a entender. En las alturas Landar asintió despacio musitando.

-Ten paciencia Serenity…deben hacerlo ellos.

 

Loroy volvió a la carga y atacó a su adversario. Ambos se enzarzaron en una espiral de golpes cada vez más violentos en los que la fusión de los saiyan parecía llevar ventaja.

-¡Es estupendo, seguro que Loroy va a ganar! - Exclamó Rei que añadió más pausadamente y con algo de fastidio. - Me siento un poco inútil, ni he tenido oportunidad de localizar a Setsuna ni tampoco voy a tener que luchar.  
\- Pues chica, yo me alegro. Mejor dejarle ese bicho a la fusión de Lornd y Roy - terció Usagi suspirando con alivio. -  
\- Eso es por que eres una cobardica - sonrió su compañera con clara mala intención. -  
-¿Pero qué dices?- le recriminó su interlocutora asegurando de seguido. - Yo puedo enfrentarme a quien haga falta.  
\- Ya, ya...- respondió Guerrero Marte irónicamente. -  
-¿Quieres que te de en la nariz para que lo compruebes?,- le preguntó Usagi picándose por momentos. -  
\- Eso me gustaría verlo- respondió su interlocutora sacándole la lengua. -  
\- Te la vas a buscar, Rei- amenazó Guerrero Luna poniéndose colorada de enfado. –  
\- Vale ya- medió Ami colocándose entre ellas y amonestándolas. - Debería daros vergüenza, la única pelea que nos debe preocupar está ahí arriba. 

 

Señaló al cielo y todos se quedaron mirando la suerte de la batalla, lo que calmó los ánimos entre Usagi y Rei que de mirar hacia otro lado avergonzadas pasaron a quedarse achantadas por la fuerza de los golpes entre ambos contendientes. Entre tanto Loroy había herido a Trihar haciéndole manar una especie de fluido añil parecido a la sangre. El alien, lejos de su condescendencia inicial, estaba ahora muy furioso.

-¿Te has atrevido a herirme maldito insecto?...- gritó fuera de sí - ¡Ahora vas a ver!  
-¿Qué pasa?- se burló Loroy parafraseando ahora a su rival. -¿Ya estás cansado? ¿O es que no sabes hacer nada más?  
\- ¡Ahora te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!- tronó su enemigo que aumentó sensiblemente su potencia. - Me has obligado a transformarme, es algo que me molesta pero una vez que lo haga te arrepentirás.  
-¿Transformarte?,- inquirió Loroy atónito. -

 

Por toda respuesta su enemigo emitió una gran luz añil brillante. Envuelto por un aura de ese tono Trihar sacó dos brazos más y un par de cuernos en su cabeza, en tanto que el color de su cuerpo pasó a ser beige claro.

\- Ahora, terminaré contigo y con esos insectos de ahí abajo.- Sentenció con clara intención de cumplir su amenaza. -

Y materializó una enrome bola de energía que lanzó contra el planeta ante las caras de horror de todos. Loroy reaccionó con rapidez concentrando sus fuerzas…

-Kamehamehaaa- Gritó atacando a aquella esfera que logró impulsar lejos del planeta.-

 

Al cabo de unos segundos aquello estalló iluminando por completo el Cielo. El grupo tuvo que taparse los ojos. La atónita Ami enseguida hizo algunos cálculos preliminares, auxiliada por Daniel y Mimet.

-La explosión ha tenido lugar a una distancia de más de dos millones de kilómetros. Aun así, el resplandor ha sido cegador.- Afirmó la sailor.- A juzgar por la cantidad de energía, eso podría haber destruido varias veces la Tierra.  
-Sí, esa bola y la onda vital de Loroy eran más potentes que todo el arsenal nuclear de nuestro planeta multiplicado por diez.- Añadió una perpleja Mimet.-

 

Un sudor frío recorría los cuerpos de todos los oyentes. La misma Setsuna calibraba ahora hasta qué punto su tarea era vital, no solo para la Tierra sino quizás para la Galaxia entera. Sus soberanos no habían exagerado lo más mínimo.

 

-Y todo esto en parte ha ocurrido por mi causa.- Se decía.- Él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por mí…

 

Entre tanto el alien atacó a Loroy con una lluvia de puñetazos que éste acusó. Trihar era ahora mucho más rápido y potente que antes. La fusión de los guerreros, herido de gravedad, tuvo que aterrizar en el suelo, en tanto que los demás se aprestaron a intervenir.

-¡Mirad!- exclamó Zafiro entre atónito y horrorizado. - Se ha vuelto aun mucho más fuerte.  
\- Toma Loroy - terció Tom lanzándole una alubia que éste se comió en el acto, aunque no pareció ayudarle mucho. -  
-¿Por qué no le hace efecto? - Preguntó Ail tan sorprendido como el resto. -  
\- Al parecer el efecto de las alubias es proporcional- respondió Nephrite de forma perspicaz. - Ahora son dos personas en una. Y necesitan mucha más energía para recuperarse.  
\- Por poco tiempo- terció Diamante consultando su reloj con visible inquietud - sólo les quedan diez minutos de fusión. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si pasa el plazo y no han logrado vencerle?  
\- Entonces lo tendremos muy negro- respondió Ail con un marcado tono pesimista. -  
\- Fusionémonos nosotros- propuso Zafiro. - No somos tan poderosos como ellos pero si luchamos a su lado algo conseguiremos.

 

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y procedieron a fusionarse. Nephrite con Diamante y Ail con Zafiro. Formaron dos guerreros llamados respectivamente Zafil y Diaphrite, las chicas las miraban incrédulas.

\- Vaya, ahora no podremos amarles por separado.- Pudo decir Esmeralda. -  
\- Es cierto- sonrió Petz maliciosamente para proponer - habrá que compartirlos.  
\- Pues como su vigor se acreciente también creo que podrían darnos muchas satisfacciones ¿Verdad Amanda? - Le inquirió Esmeralda divertida a la muchacha que acababa de llegar de Europa. -  
\- Bueno,- sonrió tímidamente la interpelada que añadió atónita - la verdad es que a mí no me van los tríos. Aunque, si fueran dos hombres por separado….- remató con tono entre meloso y burlón. -  
\- Pero vamos ¿cómo podéis poneos a hablar de eso ahora? - Les recriminó Bertie observándolas atónita. - En un momento como éste y os da por dedicaros a pensar en esas cosas.

 

Todas convinieron en eso no sin cierta vergüenza, con un gran gotón de sudor perlando sus cabezas.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento.- Se disculpó la periodista.-  
-Es por rebajar la tensión.- Arguyó la también azorada Esmeralda.-  
-Esperemos que nuestros chicos tengan más suerte.- Suspiró Petz.-

 

Mientras, los dos guerreros se elevaron atacando a la vez, pero resultó inútil. Trihar golpeó a Zafil separándoles de la fuerza del impacto. Pero como quiera que se habían fusionado sólo por unos momentos pudieron volver a hacerlo enseguida. Diaprhite bajó en su ayuda en tanto que los fusionados saiyan trataban de contener a Trihar con poco éxito.

 

\- ¡No aguantaré mucho más!- gritó Loroy duramente castigado por su enemigo. -Tenéis que ayudarme.  
\- Así no nos servirá de nada, debemos dar el siguiente paso – indicó Zafil. -  
-¿Intentar la polifusión?..- repuso Diaprhite alegando - durará menos y nos llevará algunos minutos pero es la única solución que tenemos.

Ambos asintieron y se concentraron, cuando elevaron sus fuerzas al unísono gritaron.

-¡Fusión!....

Todos se quedaron impresionados. Tom dijo anonadado.

\- ¡Ahora se han unido los cuatro!  
\- Yo no entiendo nada - musitó Usagi con los ojos de puntitos. -  
\- Está muy claro tonta, ahora los cuatro forman un sólo guerrero - le contestó Rei. -  
\- Pero eso hará que su tiempo de unión disminuya de forma exponencial.- Dedujo Ami - su estructura molecular se hará más inestable.- Como se percató de que todos la miraban extrañados de sus palabras repuso en un modo más coloquial. - Quiero decir que permanecerán menos tiempo todos juntos.  
\- Pues el de los demás no sé, pero el tiempo de Loroy se acaba. - Señaló Mamoru alarmado. -

 

Efectivamente, el tiempo concluyó y repentinamente ese fabuloso guerrero se separó en sus dos componentes originales. Trihar se rió sentenciando.

-¡Ahora si que no me duraréis ni dos segundos, este combate ha perdido todo el interés!

 

Se disponía a rematarles cuando sufrió un golpe por parte del nuevo guerrero Diazafitel. Que lanzando al alien a varios cientos de metros lo bombardeó a continuación con potentísimos rayos de energía.

\- Si tuviéramos una hora más acabaríamos con él - repuso Lornd intentando recobrarse del agotamiento que la había producido la fusión. -

 

Pero Trihar había salido de la nube de explosiones provocadas por los rayos de Diazafitel. Y le contestó a Lornd en tono de burla.

\- ¡Mira lo que dices imbécil, el miedo te hace delirar! Pero me gustaría que me dieseis un combate más interesante.- Según terminaba de decir la frase la emprendía a golpes con Diazafitel que, pese a tener un poder muy elevado apenas podía defenderse. 

 

El tiempo de fusión además era muy corto, como había pronosticado Ami y en mitad de la lucha se dividió en dos Diaprhite y Zafil 

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Tom con el mismo gesto alarmado del resto. –

Aunque fue Trihar quién parecía divertirse al comentar.

-No habéis aguantado mucho que digamos, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

 

Agarró a ambos con dos de sus brazos y los estrelló contra el suelo. Dejándolos fuera de combate.

\- Esto está ya terminado... ¿no tenéis más truquitos en la manga para que me pueda divertir?,- rio el alien suspirando con tono cansino. - Lo cierto es que por lo menos he debido esforzarme algo. Hacía diez mil años terrestres que no me veía obligado a transformarme.

 

Y en tanto el extraterrestre soltaba su perorata, desde abajo Mimet había pensado en echarles una mano a sus amigos. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacerse con un lanzador de cohetes portátil y apuntar contra Trihar disparándole un proyectil. Éste se estrelló contra el alien que no pareció advertirlo. Pero el humo de la explosión le cubrió por completo y la muchacha chilló dando saltos de alegría y haciendo una uve con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡Mimet lo ha conseguido, Mimet lo ha conseguido! - Gritaba eufórica - ¡lo he vuelto a conseguir!

 

Pero en cuanto el humo se disipó Trihar permanecía suspendido en el aire sin acusar para nada el impacto. La chica al verle nuevamente se acurrucó tras de Guerrero Júpiter.

\- Glup, ¡qué bruto es ese tipo! - Musitó con la voz entrecortada por el miedo. -  
\- Quítate de ahí Mimet - le pidió Makoto casi más envarada que asustada. - Que nos va a ver.

 

Pero Trihar no hacía el menor caso de los humanos que le miraban desde el suelo.

-¿De qué estabamos hablando antes de que nos interrumpieran?...- hubo un denso silencio y el alien se respondió a sí mismo. -Ya lo recuerdo,- se dirigió a Lornd y agregó incluso con un tinte de voz que parecía cordial. -¿Decías que necesitabais una hora? Pues bien, esperaré una hora terrestre para ver el patético intento que deseáis preparar contra mí y luego os mataré a todos. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Y dicho esto se elevó en el aire perdiéndose entre las nubes. -  
\- Me parece justo- sonrió Lornd diciéndoles a sus compañeros - al menos nos ha dejado tiempo para prepararnos.  
\- Pues vamos a darnos prisa- añadió Roy. - Hay que despabilar a esos.

 

Se dirigieron hacia los dos guerreros fusionados que estaban aun sin sentido, en cuanto les reanimaron esperaron veinte minutos para que terminasen la fusión de ambos. Transcurrido el tiempo debían de esperar otra media hora todavía para pasar a la siguiente fase del plan. Aprovechando esos minutos Lornd les explicó a todos su idea.

\- No es nada sencillo,- advirtió el saiyan - se trata de hacer una fusión de todos los guerreros. Lograríamos un guerrero de fuerza increíble y podríamos vencerle.  
\- Pero lo malo es que el tiempo de fusión será cortísimo - objetó Diamante. - Somos demasiados y si fallamos...

 

Todos asintieron con gesto grave, estaba muy claro que no tendrían otra oportunidad. Se lo jugarían todo a una carta.

\- Eso será mejor que luchar por separado y es lo único que tenemos- replicó Roy. - Así por lo menos habrá una oportunidad de vencerle.  
-¿Y si manipulo el Espacio Tiempo?, quizás podría daros algo más de plazo- propuso Setsuna. -  
-¡Eso sería estupendo!- exclamó Michiru.-  
\- Si, podrías darles una ventaja, pero tú podrías morir. – Comentó Haruka con preocupación.-

 

Eso hizo que todo mirase a Setsuna con temor. Lornd incluso le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! Encontraremos la manera de vencerle.  
-Escucha.- Replicó serenamente Plutón.- Si debo sacrificarme por todo este planeta y vosotros, sea. Soy una Guerrera. Es mi deber.- Aunque viendo el rostro preocupado de su interlocutor enseguida sonrió y dijo matizando aquello.- Además, si detengo el tiempo solamente unos instantes no estaré en peligro. Lo malo es que tan sólo serán unos segundos. No sé si eso os bastaría.   
\- Cualquier ayuda en esta batalla nos vendrá bien, por pequeña que sea. Tú tienes un gran poder. Pero mejor reserva esa posibilidad en caso de que nos hiciera falta. Como último recurso. - Le sugirió prudentemente el rey de los saiyan. -  
\- Ya nos queda poco tiempo ¿de veras que podréis hacerlo?- preguntó Minako visiblemente nerviosa como el resto. -  
\- Si, no os preocupéis- la tranquilizó Zafiro. -  
\- Nosotras le entretendremos si hace falta- se ofreció valerosamente Makoto. -  
\- Si, si no hay otro remedio – Suspiró Minako colocándose bien el lazo que sujetaba sus largos cabellos rubios. -   
\- Espero que no haga falta- musitó Rei visiblemente acongojada. -  
\- Ahora sí que estoy de acuerdo contigo- susurró Usagi a su compañera y amiga, no tan convencida como en su anterior afirmación. -

Y volvió a mirar hacia lo alto. Ahora el mago suspiró comentando con voz queda…

-Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles allí abajo…Ojalá que todo salga bien…  
-¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasará?- Inquirió Son Goku, afirmando sorprendido.- Siempre pareces tan tranquilo que pensaba que todo estaba controlado.  
-No amigo, al menos no por mi parte. - Le contestó enigmáticamente el anciano.-

 

Mientras tanto, Roy y Lornd por un lado y los demás por el otro se dispusieron a fusionarse. Formados Loroy y Diazafitel ambos se unieron en la fusión definitiva, formando un guerrero de imponente aspecto. Era poderosísimo, y su energía impresionante.

-¿Cómo te llamas?,- le inquirió la asombrada Beruche pensando en un larguísimo nombre impronunciable. -

 

Todos especularon con el posible nombre que tendría, a cual más extraño y largo. Fueron interrumpidos por el guerrero que dijo con una voz que parecía rebotar en un eco sin fin.

\- Fusión. Unir los nombres de todos lo que me forman sería muy complicado. Así que me llamaré solamente Fusión. Ahora debo ir a luchar pues mi tiempo termina muy pronto.

 

Y sin dilatarlo más se elevó en el aire y emitió un poderosísimo vendaval de energía, Trihar apareció atraído por ello.

\- Aun te quedan unos minutos de plazo - dijo el alien que preguntó con tono de chanza. - ¿No quieres vivir un poco más?..  
-No me preocupa eso, voy a vencerte ahora mismo - repuso su interlocutor golpeando a Trihar que acusó el golpe doblándose por la fuerza del impacto. - 

 

Fusión le remató con varios rayos de enorme poder energético que le dejaron muy tocado. Su enemigo contraatacó con violencia golpeando a su rival que también resultó afectado. Comenzó una pelea de golpes muy nivelada. Trihar se apartó y aumentó nuevamente su energía creciendo de tamaño. Sus brazos tan sólo se redujeron a dos pero su cuerpo se recubrió de púas.

 

\- ¡Ahora estoy en mi máximo nivel de fuerza!- exclamó el alien- ¡te aniquilaré! - Tronó agarrando a Fusión y tratando de aplastarlo entre sus brazos contra su espinoso cuerpo. - Es inútil que te resistas, ¡te voy a machacar!

 

Fusión recurrió a todas sus energías para conseguir soltarse. Les gritó a sus compañeros.

\- Debéis atacarle con todas vuestras fuerzas y todos a la vez. ¡Setsuna, prepara una pausa temporal, no hay otra salida!...

 

Todas las guerreras y las justicieras con los demás se concentraron, el tiempo de Fusión se estaba agotando.

\- ¡Ahora te reduciré a moléculas!- Exclamó Trihar.-

 

El monstruo golpeó varias veces a su enemigo lanzándole al suelo. Éste se levantó rápidamente lanzando un potentísimo chorro de energía contra su rival. Trihar estaba cegado y fue empujado contra una pared de rocas.

-¡No voy a dejar que me venzas! - aulló el alien. -  
-¡Ahora Setsuna!- gritó Fusión. -  
-¡Detente tiempo, yo te invoco!- Ordenó ella a su vez en voz alta, agitando su cetro. -

 

El tiempo se detuvo, sólo podían moverse Fusión y los compañeros de la Guerrera Plutón que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo. El guerrero poli fusionado aprovechó para concentrar todas sus energías en un ataque final. El tiempo volvió a correr y Setsuna se unió a las guerreras a Tom, Mamoru y a las justicieras que lanzaron todas sus energías contra el alien. Fusión hizo lo propio y los dos rayos convergieron rumbo a su enemigo en tanto el grupo los observaba con expresiones entre suplicantes y esperanzadas.

-¡Tiene que resultar! – Exclamó Michiru. –  
-¡Vamos compañeras!, con todo lo que tenemos. – Las animaba Makoto usando toda su energía para lanzar su ataque. –  
-Es ahora o nunca. – Sentenció Marte tras hacer lo propio. –   
-Hemos dado todo nuestro poder. – Afirmó Mercurio que consultaba la medición del mismo en su aparato escáner. -  
-Todo a una carta. – Declaró Venus que también jadeaba por el esfuerzo. –  
-Lo lograremos. – Terció Urano agotada también, como el resto. –  
-No lo dudes.- Afirmó Saturno.-  
-¡Claro que sí! – Convino Usagi que se sujetaba a Mamoru que tampoco estaba mucho mejor. –  
-Por el futuro de este mundo más nos vale no fallar. – Afirmó Esmeralda.-  
-No fallaremos- replicó una convencida Cooan.-  
-Así se habla hermanita – la apoyó Petz.-  
-Vamos, tenemos que conseguirlo.- Deseó Bertie entrelazando sus manos como si rezara.-

 

Hubo entonces una potente explosión que lanzó a Trihar al espacio mientras éste gritaba enloquecido al comprobar que estaba resquebrajándose ¡Había sido vencido!, cuando quiso reaccionar para devolver el ataque estalló. La tremenda onda expansiva lanzó a todos contra el suelo. Hubo un enorme caos que derrumbó algunas colinas circundantes aplastando bajo las rocas a la suma de todos los guerreros. En ese momento el tiempo de Fusión se agotó. El resto entre tanto se levantaba tratando de recobrarse a duras penas. Tras tomar algunas alubias. La que más acusaba el agotamiento era la propia Setsuna que fue inmediatamente auxiliada por sus compañeras.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber Haruka con patente inquietud en el semblante.-

Su amiga asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Entonces fue Usagi la que se acercó, con un gesto más serio del suyo habitual.

-Ha sido un encomiable esfuerzo. Pero no vuelvas a repetirlo.- Le susurró con preocupación, para sentenciar.- Hay mucho en juego y depende en gran parte de ti.  
-Descuida.- Fue capaz de musitar su interlocutora.- No lo haré..  
-¿Qué pasa, de qué estáis hablando?- Inquirió Haruka sin comprender.-  
-¡Oh, de nada!- Exclamó la Guerrera Luna recobrando un tono más despreocupado.- Que tendremos que pasar por la peluquería. El cabello se nos ha quedado horrible con tanto polvo.

 

Urano se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Junto a Neptuno y Saturno ayudaron a su amiga y compañera a ponerse en pie. Aunque enseguida se percataron del caos de cascotes y piedras desmenuzadas.

-¿Dónde están?- Quiso saber Petz mirando en todas direcciones.-  
-No veo nada.- Añadió una también preocupada Bertie.-  
-Han debido de ser enterrados por todo eso.- Dijo Cooan con palpable temor.-  
-Les encontraremos aunque haya que apartar cada piedra con las manos.- Afirmó Tom decidido ya a hacerlo.-

Y Fue entonces cuando Daniel y Mimet aparecieron con sendos sonares…la rubita comentó ante la incredulidad del resto.

-Con esto les detectaremos de inmediato…

 

Por fortuna no hizo falta. Algunas de esas piedras comenzaron a salir volando y poco a poco los chicos fueron emergiendo…Estaban agotados, no podían ni moverse, tumbados en el suelo los chicos solo pudieron suspirar aliviados.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- exclamó Roy pese a todo, con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio. -  
\- Lo difícil ahora será levantarse - musitó Zafiro. -  
\- No tengo fuerzas ni para respirar. – Pudo apenas musitar la Dama del Fuego. –  
\- Ni yo – convino la Dama del Viento. –  
\- Lo hicimos – sonrió la Dama del Rayo, también tumbada en el suelo, sin ser capaz casi ni de moverse. –  
\- Una vez más - afirmó la Dama del Hielo, tan exhausta como el resto. –  
\- Que nos las apunten en la cuenta – Sonrió débilmente Nephrite, que como el resto, estaba tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos.-

 

Las sailors tampoco estaban mucho mejor y los muchachos, que habían protagonizado esa intrincada fusión, junto a Tom y Mamoru estaban agotados. Sólo Daniel y Mimet permanecían frescos aun. Ella se acercó bailando y canturreando con una bolsa repleta.

-¡A la rica alubia!- cantaba la muchacha agitando la bolsa cual vendedora de palomitas en un cine preguntando, ¿quién quiere una alubia?..  
\- ¡Dame una y cállate ya! - le pidió Lornd de forma seca, pues no estaba para bromas. -  
\- Tendrías que ser un poco más amable grandullón- repuso Mimet torciendo el morro. - Pero bueno…-añadió esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.- Por esta vez te la has ganado.

 

Y dicho eso le metió una en la boca al saiyan que la masticó recuperándose casi enseguida, se tomó otra más para recobrarse del todo. Daniel por su parte había ido dando alubias a casi todos y Mimet repartió a los que faltaban. Enseguida además, puso una de esas canciones que tanto él como su pareja escuchaban en el trabajo. Cuando todos estuvieron recuperados al fin, comenzaron los gritos y los vítores de júbilo.

-¡Por fin hemos acabado con él!- sentenció Tom exultante. –  
-Sí, y tenéis buen gusto para la música. Y esta canción nos viene que ni pintada - Comentó un divertido Roy que junto a su amigo de Kansas, comenzó a cantar acompañando la letra.- Vivos y coleando…

 

Tú me has girado, tú me has despertado  
Y como la taza más dulce, quiero compartirla contigo  
Me has despertado, no me dejes nunca, estoy aquí contigo  
Ahora es todo o nada  
porque dices que me seguirás  
Tú me sigues, y yo te sigo a ti. 

Y mientras las recuperaciones se extendían y los chicos abrazaban a sus respectivas parejas escucharon aquella canción con creciente buen ánimo…

¿Qué harían si las cosas van mal?  
¿Qué harían si te vas hundiendo?  
¿Qué harían si el amor despierta?  
¿Qué harían cuando las llamas te consumen?  
¿Quién corregirá la situación?  
¿Qué harían para que la ilusión de la vida sobreviva?  
¿Quién traerá calma a mi tormenta?  
¿Quién te salvará?  
Vivo y coleando.

Al final, todos los muchachos del Rincón, unidos a Tom, se pasaban los brazos tras los hombros y bailaban levantando alternativamente una pierna y otra.

Permanece junto al amor, vivo y apasionado  
Permanece junto al amor, tu amor verdadero, vivo

Tú me llevas hasta la cima y me has hecho ver,  
Tú me despertaste, los sentimientos llegan  
Y las luces se encienden  
Pero es difícil de creer  
Como si algo tan maravilloso no pudiese durar  
Me llevas al hogar de la magia  
Y allí estaremos juntos los dos.

Las chicas se reían en tanto Usagi miraba hacia el Cielo una vez más, pero ahora con expresión aliviada y sonriente…

-Esta vez fue por poco, amigo. Pero ahora toca celebrar. – Pensaba reflexionando divertida.- Y Daniel y Mimet no podrían haber estado más acertados con esta canción…

¿Qué harían si las cosas van mal?  
¿Qué harían si te vas hundiendo?  
¿Qué harían si el amor despierta?  
¿Qué harían cuando las llamas te consumen?  
¿Quién corregirá la situación?  
¿Qué harían para que la ilusión de la vida sobreviva?  
¿Quién traerá calma a mi tormenta?

No digas adiós  
No digas adiós  
¿En los últimos instantes, quién te salvará?

¡Oh!, vivo y coleando  
Permanece junto al amor, tu amor verdadero, vivo y coleando  
¡Oh!, vivo y coleando  
Permanece junto al amor, tu amor verdadero, vivo y coleando

(Alive and Kicking. Simple Minds. Crédito al autor)

 

Al acabar la canción todos se fundieron en un abrazo y chocaron las manos, para reunirse luego con sus respectivas parejas. No obstante había uno que no se unía a la celebración. El rey de los saiyajin permanecía estático mirando hacia el Cielo, pero con gesto de frustración.

-Vamos,- Le quiso animar Mamoru.- Todo ha salido bien. La amenaza ha sido destruida. Una vez más, gracias entre otros a ti…  
\- Aun no he terminado, debo ajustar cuantas con ese maldito Gralas. ¡Le voy a machacar con mis propias manos!  
\- Dudo que lo encuentres ahora- opuso Roy cuando terminaron esa improvisada celebración. - Debe de haberse largado. Ese tipo será un tirano asqueroso pero no es tonto. Déjalo estar por esta vez y celebra la victoria con nosotros, hermano.

 

Efectivamente, en cuanto Gralas escuchó a través de su transmisor con Trihar que éste estaba derrotado ordenó a sus soldados que pusieran rumbo al espacio exterior. Jurando que volvería a vengarse se alejó rápidamente del sistema solar. Dentro de su nave, sin embargo, penetró en su cuarto privado. Allí comentó con un inédito tono lleno de pesar y humildad en él, como si se dirigiera a alguien.

-Otra vez han vuelto a desbaratar mis planes. Lamento este nuevo fracaso.  
-No te inquietes - le respondió una voz grave, salida de ninguna parte que sentenció. – Todo va exactamente como debe ser.  
-Pero. Incluso han podido derrotar a Trihar. Pese a ser el mejor luchador de la galaxia. – Pudo replicar el atónito extraterrestre que añadió con tintes incluso de sorpresa y admiración. – ¡Todavía no sé cómo pudiste hacer que viniera!  
-Eso no es ningún problema para mí. Y la pérdida de Trihar no tiene importancia. El propósito de esta historia no era el que tú creías, Gralas. Ahora espera acontecimientos. Cuando debas volver ya lo sabrás.

 

El extraterrestre no replicó, simplemente hizo una leve inclinación de su bulbosa cabeza y todo quedó en silencio…

 

En la Tierra no tardaron en montar una fiesta de las típicas del grupo. Esas que Roy denominaba fiestas de la victoria. Con karaoke, comida y diversión aseguradas. Lornd dejó finalmente de pensar en vengarse de ese maldito tirano y se relajó disfrutando con su hermano y el resto de sus amigos. Incluso se permitió tener unos momentos de mayor intimidad con Setsuna, apartados los dos un poco del resto.

-Bueno- suspiraba ella – Una vez más lo logramos. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos.

 

Y en tanto remataba la frase contemplaba divertida como Haruka al piano y Michiru al violín, tocaban para que Tom y Roy cantasen alguna de sus canciones, para solaz del resto que aplaudía o bailoteaba con gran animación. Su contertulio sonreía también al verlos y pudo decir.

-Es difícil no tomar afecto a este mundo cuando veo a mi hermano y al resto. Merece la pena luchar por salvarlo.  
-Si- convino la muchacha en tanto dirigía ahora su atención al saiya para querer saber.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-De momento descansar un par de días. Luego seguramente volveré al espacio. Tengo que estar en guardia por si a ese miserable se le ocurre un nuevo plan.  
-Escucha- comentó ella ahora con voz queda.- Sé que ese individuo te ha hecho mucho daño, pero créeme. No es bueno que vivas únicamente para vengarte de él.  
-Y no lo hago – le aseguró Lornd que a su vez declaró.- Pero por desgracia es él quien está empeñado en atacarme a mí y a todos aquellos a los que quiero. Hasta que no acabe con la amenaza que representa nunca tendré paz. Por ahora quisiera reflexionar un poco a solas. Lejos de todo y pensar…  
-¿Y cuándo lo hayas hecho?- Inquirió la muchacha.- ¿Desearás seguir estando solo?  
-¿Lo desearías tú?- Le preguntó el guerrero a su vez, clavando en ella su mirada para sentenciar.- Sabes perfectamente lo que deseo. Quizás eres la única que realmente me puede comprender…y cuando regrese de mi retiro serás la primera en conocer mi decisión. 

 

Setsuna asintió con una sonrisa. Después derivaron su conversación hacia temas menos serios y al fin se unieron al resto. Al cabo de un rato Usagi y Mamoru se aproximaron con jovial gesto hacia la guerrera Plutón. Sin embargo sus expresiones se tornaron serias cuando se aseguraron de que ninguno de sus amigos les prestaba atención.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Quiso saber Mamoru.-  
-No sabría deciros, majestad.- Suspiró Setsuna con voz queda.-  
-Sabemos cuán difícil es esto para ti.- Afirmó Usagi con tinte de preocupación y algo de pesar, combinados con un tono más determinado cuando sentenció.- Pero es de vital importancia para el futuro de millones de personas.

 

Su contertulia la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con la soberana del futuro Cristal Tokio. Esa muchacha no era la atolondrada Usagi Tsukino sino la reina Serenity. De la misma forma que aquel apuesto hombre moreno que las escuchaba ahora en lugar de Mamoru representaba al rey Endimión. De modo que, con tono humilde y sincero les contestó.

-Me ha pedido algo de tiempo. Es curioso. –Sonrió ella ahora.- Siendo la Sailor guardiana de eso mismo me cuesta la sola idea de poder otorgárselo. Porque yo misma lo necesito y no puedo concedérmelo.

 

La reina posó una de sus manos en un brazo de Setsuna y observándola ahora con preocupación le preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por él exactamente? Si es que te lo puedo preguntar.  
-No sabría deciros, Majestad.- Contestó la aludida.-

 

Pareció que Endimión iba a decir algo, pero la cercanía de Hotaru, y las otras exteriores le disuadieron de eso. La muchacha se aproximó junto a las otras saludando.

-¡Cuanto me alegra que estés sana y salva con nosotras otra vez!

Plutón abrazó sentidamente a esa chica a la que tanto quería. 

-Creía que estabas con tu padre.  
-Lo estaba sí, pero me las arreglé para venir a verte. En cuanto supe que te habían secuestrado.- Dijo la emocionada muchacha.-  
-No debes preocuparte por mí, soy una guerrera. Sé que corro riesgos, igual que tú, y que el resto de nuestras compañeras.  
-Eso no quita para que no estuviera asustada. Eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho.- Sollozó Hotaru.-

 

Las dos volvieron a abrazarse. Setsuna estaba emocionada a su vez. Aquello le hacía todavía más difícil el cumplir con su cometido. Entre tanto Michiru y Haruka estaban con sus comentarios sarcásticos y traviesos habituales. 

-Parece que Lornd y nuestra amiga Setsuna están realmente muy unidos.- Declaró Haruka.-  
-Espero que no tanto como Lornd y su hermano al hacer esa fusión. ¿Qué te crees que se sentirá? - Comentó Michiru.-  
-No lo sé. Podríamos pedirles que nos enseñasen esa técnica para averiguarlo.- Le propuso su compañera con su ironía habitual.-  
-No estoy segura de querer unirme a ti hasta tal punto, ¡ja, ja! - Se rio Neptuno.-

 

Aunque pronto dejaron de lado esas bromas para centrarse en sus dos amigas y compañeras del sistema solar exterior. Viendo el gesto de Setsuna casi parecía que las cosas hubieran ido mal en lugar de haber resultado victoriosos una vez más contra aquellos invasores. Fue Michiru la que le susurró a su pareja.

-¿No la notas algo extraña?  
-Ha pasado por mucho. Es normal. Tendremos que darla tiempo.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-No sé, no me parece que se trata únicamente de eso.- Dudó Neptuno con gesto y tono reflexivo.- Me parece que aquí está pasando algo más. Algo que no nos cuenta. Es como si estuviera soportando una carga muy pesada y quisiera hacerlo sola.

 

Haruka asintió, comenzaba a percatarse de eso a su vez. Sin embargo ninguna dijo nada dejando que Setsuna y Hotaru pudieran saludarse. Finalmente la fiesta terminó y se despidieron. Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones habituales tras celebrar la victoria. Lornd esperó un par de días en los que se retiró a meditar. Volvió para ver a Plutón. Llegándose hasta su casa llamó a la puerta y Haruka abrió.

\- Hola Lornd, me alegro mucho de verte. Llegas a tiempo. - Sonrió ella preguntando - ¿Vienes a ver a Setsuna, verdad?..  
\- Si - Admitió él que traía un ramo de flores mayor aun que el de la otra vez. - Espero que ahora sí que esté.  
\- Si claro - se rió Haruka que le invitó con un ademán. – Pasa por favor.  
-¿No está Hotaru?- Se interesó él.-  
-No, tras la lucha volvió de nuevo a ver a su padre. Ahora pasa mucho tiempo con él.- Le contó su interlocutora.-

 

Entre tanto Michiru le vio entrar en el comedor y le invitó a sentarse. Lornd aceptó aguardando expectante. 

-Hoy es un día muy especial.- Le susurró Michiru al recién llegado.-  
-Por eso he venido.- Afirmó él.- Al menos entre otras cosas.  
-¿No has localizado a ese tal Gralas?- Se interesó Neptuno.-  
-No.- Suspiró el saiyan que pareció ensombrecer su semblante solo con pensar en ello, aunque enseguida quiso sonreír para declarar con más desenfado.- pero hoy no dejaré que ese bastardo estropee el día.  
-Esa es una sabia decisión.- Convino Haruka.- Nosotras también hemos planeado algo…

 

Aunque no pudo ser más concisa dado que al fin salió Setsuna, estaba preciosa luciendo un vestido azul celeste bordado con encajes. El saiyan se levantó y fue hacia ella, ambos se besaron ligeramente en los labios ante las sonrientes, pícaras y cómplices miradas de Haruka y Michiru.

\- Ya tenía ganas de estar contigo sin ningún enemigo interestelar por en medio,- dijo el saiyan mirando a Plutón que sonrió ligeramente para replicar. -  
\- Es estupendo, hoy es mi día libre y he preparado mucha comida. ¿Te apetecería hacer un picnic?  
\- Realmente me encantaría - sonrió él que por supuesto tras su retiro, ya tenía hambre y deseos de compañía. -  
\- Y vosotras- añadió Setsuna dirigiéndose jovialmente a sus amigas. - ¿Os apuntáis?..  
\- No gracias - rehusó Haruka replicando con humor -, no creo que Lornd nos deje mucho que comer. De todas maneras tendréis ganas de estar solos y Michiru y yo ya teníamos planes para la tarde y la noche...  
\- Es verdad- corroboró su compañera tomando también a Haruka del brazo y por la cintura para sentenciar con voz melosa - y me lo has prometido...  
\- ¡Ya lo sé tonta!- rio la aludida agregando con el mismo tono en tanto acariciaba la barbilla de su pareja - y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.  
-¿Qué le habrá prometido para Michiru la mire así?- preguntó Lornd a Setsuna en voz baja. -

 

Plutón se sonrojó y sonrió disimuladamente para responder.

\- Será mejor no tratar de saberlo. Bueno pues entonces nos vamos. Adiós chicas.

 

Setsuna y Lornd se despidieron saludando con la mano. Él cargó con las cestas del picnic y Plutón le indicó que las metiese en el coche. El saiyan objetó.

\- Pero yo podría llevarte a ti y a las cestas volando, llegaríamos antes.  
\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuéramos para allá como personas normales - le pidió ella. -  
\- Bueno, vale.- Concedió Lornd que subió al coche. – Si es tu gusto…

 

Aunque a él en el fondo también le resultaba una idea divertida. Actuar como lo haría cualquier humano normal. Así pues, Setsuna arrancó y condujo hasta llegar a un alto desde el que se divisaba toda la ciudad. Allí descendieron y caminaron durante unos instantes con Lornd cargando con todo. El paraje no podía ser más hermoso, la colina verde y frondosa, con bellos árboles y una amplia visión del atardecer. 

-¿Sabes una cosa? - Le confesó el saiyan a la joven.- Cuando estaba con los secuaces de Gralas llegué a decirles que este mundo no me importaba, que podían hacer lo que quisiera con él. 

 

Ella le dedicó una atónita mirada, aunque enseguida su interlocutor sonrió para añadir.

-No del todo era cierto. Solo con admirar toda la belleza que alberga me dan ganas de protegerlo.  
-Era normal, intentabas ganar tiempo.- Le justificó ella.-  
-Si te soy sincero, lo principal para mí era que tú no sufrieras daño. Y si realmente hubiese tenido que escoger entre tu vida…  
-¡Por favor! – Le rogó la muchacha con visible envaramiento en tanto posaba una mano sobre los labios de él.- No lo digas. No quiero escucharlo.

 

En esta ocasión fue el saiyan quién la miró perplejo. Sonrió entonces de modo más marcado y finalmente fue capaz de remachar.

-Iba a decir que habría conseguido engañarles. Les hubiese dicho que nadie merecía la pena por un planeta y que si te tocaban les destrozaría a todos. Créeme. Eres muy importante para mí, pero sé de sobra que no aceptarías un sacrificio tan grande en tu nombre.

 

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió más ampliamente. Aquel hombre desde luego no era ningún bruto ignorante. Al contrario, era muy consciente de todo lo que significaba para ella su labor como guerrera guardiana. Se sentaron entonces en un prado verde con unas magníficas vistas y el saiyan añadió, ahora de un modo más reflexivo.

-Y eso me hace pensar a veces, si te estarás sacrificando en demasía.  
-Es mi labor. Nunca renunciaré a proteger a los míos.- Aseveró la muchacha.-  
-Ya lo veo.- Convino él que tomando una mano de la chica le susurró.- Harías cualquier cosa por tus soberanos y por tu planeta, ¿no es así?...

 

Setsuna enrojeció, en ese momento se sintió aturdida y sin palabras. ¿Acaso Lornd era mucho más inteligente y perceptivo de lo que ella había pensado? Meditó eso observando esos ojos castaños y profundos del saiyan que le devolvían una inquisitiva mirada. Así, tras unos momentos en silencio, fue él quien añadió con voz queda…

-Realmente te admiro por eso. Tu determinación y tu valor son dignos de un guerrero del espacio. Y ahora… espero que tu talento en la cocina lo sea también.- Cambió radicalmente de tono empleando otro mucho más jovial, según sentenciaba.- ¡Me muero de hambre!

 

Setsuna soltó una carcajada tan espontánea como inesperada. Aquel tipo era único elevando la tensión para luego rebajarla de golpe. Los soberanos tenían razón. Era todo un reto en más de un sentido. Y merecía mucho la pena llegar a conocerle mejor. Quizás, pese a no pretenderlo en un principio e incluso llegar a juzgar descabellada la idea, empezaba a sentir algo muy especial cuando estaban los dos juntos. Por primera vez Setsuna parecía ser el centro de atención y el bien más preciado para alguien. No es que pensara que no la quisieran. Al contrario, sabía que contaba con el cariño y la amistad de sus compañeras, de la Pequeña Dama y de sus demás amigos. Sin embargo esto era muy distinto. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la prioridad, sino una sacrificada guardiana que debía proteger algo más valioso que ella misma. Sin embargo junto a Lornd esa concepción de ella misma variaba por completo. Y aquello se acrecentó cuando ese tipo la miró divertido y sacó un pequeño paquete para desearla con afectuoso tono de voz.

-Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños.-  
-Ni me acordaba.- Sonrió ella.-

 

No era cierto, su día terrestre asociado a su nacimiento era precisamente aquel. Sin embargo sus compañeras podían haberlo olvidado… no deseaba hacérselo notar. Aquellas cosas no iban con su carácter y se había pasado eones sin que nadie la felicitase. Excepción hecha de los soberanos de Neo Cristal Tokio y la Pequeña Dama. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que ni tan siquiera ellos estaban allí para hacerlo. Y ahora era este saiyajin tan bruto en apariencia, quién tenía ese hermoso detalle. Estaba conmovida y atónita a partes iguales…

-¿No vas a abrirlo?- Se interesó Lornd al verla tan ensimismada, afirmando.- Tus amigas me dijeron que esta es la costumbre de la Tierra.-  
-¡Estas chicas!- Suspiró Setsuna moviendo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.- Las muy sinvergüenzas fingieron haberse olvidado.  
-Nadie que te conozca podría olvidarte.- Aseguró él.-

 

La guerrera escuchó esas palabras tan directas y sinceras y sus mejillas se encendieron con un súbito calor. Al fin, tratando de eludir ese envarado momento abrió ese paquete…vio un collar de oro con algo engarzado en él de color granate.

-¡Esto es!  
-Una piedra semipreciosa de tu mundo. Plutón.- Me pasé por allí a recogerla.- Le contó Lornd observándola con algo más que amabilidad.- Ahora póntela…si me permites.

 

Y puestos en píe él apartó con delicadeza esa larga y sedosa cabellera de ella y la rodeó el cuello con sus manos para colocarla el colgante. Pese al gran cuidado que puso Lornd, sus manos rozaron el cuello y los hombros de la chica. La joven reaccionó ruborizándose. No podía evitarlo cuando aquel hombre la tocaba de esa manera. Y aquello solo le había pasado antes con otra persona. Hacía mucho tiempo…Ese sentimiento que creyó olvidado volvía a aparecer en su vida. Incluso llegó a desviar un poco la mirada notándose turbada.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad…- Musitó ella con un matiz de emoción tiñendo su voz que casi se entrecortaba.- No lo esperaba.  
-Bueno.- Declaró él, ya con un tinte más desenfadado.- Ahora ¡a comer! Seguro que eres una gran cocinera…

 

Setsuna, nuevamente tomada por sorpresa tras ese cambio de tono, tras reírse divertida, pudo responder.

-Eso espero. Mis compañeras al menos no han tenido queja de mi forma de cocinar. Ahora vamos a ver qué opinas tú…

 

Y decidida la muchacha colocó la manta y las cestas y sacó la comida. No se hicieron de rogar y enseguida empezaron a dar buena cuenta de ella. Lornd con su apetito habitual hacía desaparecer las viandas a una velocidad vertiginosa. 

-¡Qué bueno está todo!- La alabó él en tanto devoraba aquello.-

 

Setsuna reía una vez más comiendo con tranquilidad al ver ese espectáculo y declaró contando los platos vacíos con la mirada.

-¡Es increíble, nunca me acostumbraré a ver comer a un guerrero del espacio!  
\- Todavía tengo hambre del combate del otro día - repuso Lornd engullendo un plato entero de macarrones de una vez. – Ese tipo nos hizo esforzarnos de verdad…y debo reconocer que en esto eres igualmente excepcional, tan buena guerrera como cocinera. En esto eres sin duda mejor que yo…

 

Su interlocutora volvió a ponerse colorada. Quizás los saiyan fueran capaces de comerse hasta un saco de piedras y pudieran opinar que eran deliciosas, sin embargo, Lornd parecía hablar con total sinceridad. Esa era una de las cualidades de él que más le gustaban a la joven. Realmente estaba pasando un rato muy agradable y se sentía feliz a su lado. Pero la dicha duró poco. En ese instante gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre el mantel. Densos nubarrones cubrían rápidamente el cielo.

-¡Oh, vaya chasco!- se lamentó Setsuna - con la ilusión que me hacía que viéramos la puesta de sol los dos juntos. Desde aquí es un espectáculo maravilloso.  
\- Si es sólo eso está hecho, ven conmigo. La verás, te doy mi palabra - le respondió animosamente él levantándose a la par que observaba el cielo. – Ese será mi segundo regalo para ti.

 

Ella se levantó sin comprender, había comenzado un auténtico diluvio que los empapó rápidamente pero Lornd emitió energía creando una barrera que actuaba como paraguas. Se elevó tomando a Setsuna en brazos y utilizando más intensidad de poder se transformó en súper guerrero abriendo un gran hueco entre las nubes. La muchacha contemplaba maravillada los rayos del rojo sol del atardecer filtrarse entre aquellos huecos y el arco iris surgiendo en infinidad de espejos formados por el agua que caía y en la lluvia que chocaba contra ellos. En aquel instante deseaba que ese momento de cercanía entre los dos, ajenos a todo lo demás, durase para siempre.

-¡Hecho en el Cielo! - Proclamó Lornd, sonriendo a la chica para rematar.- Como tú.

 

Y sin pensarlo cantó una de las tonadas que su hermano le había enseñado durante sus entrenamientos. Era de un cantante al que había admirado mucho y que tuvo la deferencia de amenizarles esas horas de combates en el Rincón del Alma y del tiempo con su música y sus canciones. Y ésta era efectivamente muy apropiada para ese momento. Quizás muchísimo más de lo que el propio saiyan pudiera imaginar. Al menos así lo pensó su acompañante que escuchó realmente encantada.

 

Me voy de paseo con el destino,   
Preparado para hacer mi parte,   
Viviendo con recuerdos dolorosos,   
Amando con todo mi corazón. 

Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo.   
Todo fue destinado para eso, sí.   
Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo. 

Eso es lo que dicen,   
¿No puedes ver?   
Eso es lo que todos me dicen.   
¿No puedes ver?   
Es lo que todos dicen que es…  
¿No lo puedes ver?

Oh, lo sé, lo sé, sé que es verdad.   
Sí, realmente fue para ser   
Dentro de mi corazón. 

Estoy teniendo que aprender a pagar el precio.   
Me están dando la vuelta,   
Esperando posibilidades.   
No veo muchas por aquí. 

Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo.   
Es para que todos vean.   
Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo. 

Eso es lo que todos dicen.   
Todos me lo dicen.   
Realmente fue destinado para eso, sí. 

¿Oh, no puedes ver?  
Sí, todos, todos dicen   
Sí, fue destinado para eso.   
Sí, sí. 

Cuando el clima tormentoso se acerca   
Fue hecho en el Cielo.   
Cuando el cielo con sol se asoma detrás de las nubes,   
Deseo que pudiera durar para siempre, sí.   
Deseo que pudiera durar para siempre, para siempre. 

 

Estoy cumpliendo mi rol en la historia,   
Esperando cumplir mi objetivo,   
Absorbiendo todo este desconsuelo,   
Pero dándole toda mi alma. 

 

Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo.   
Todo fue destinado para eso.   
Hecho en el cielo, hecho en el cielo. 

Eso es lo que todos dicen.   
Espera y verás, realmente fue para eso,   
Tan simple de ver. 

Sí, todos, todos, todos me lo dicen.   
Sí, fue simple de ver, sí, fue para estar   
Escrito en las estrellas...   
Escrito en las estrellas...

(Made in Heaven, QUEEN, crédito al autor)

 

Poco a poco las nubes fueron cerrándose pero Lornd se elevó sin problemas sobre ellas. Abrazó con fuerza a Setsuna pues hacía frío. Y tal y como él le prometió, vieron el atardecer y al sol ponerse tras las colinas y más tarde asistieron a la salida de las primeras estrellas que titilando acompañaron con su débil brillo la luz de la Luna llena que les iluminaba.

 

Y en otro lugar Serenity y Endimión se reunían con Landar, Goku y Vegeta. El mago blanco les permitía ver aquellas escenas en su mágica bola. Ambos monarcas sonrieron reconfortados por aquello.

-Gracias a Dios que todo va según lo previsto.- Dijo Endimión.-  
-Es más que eso.- Añadió su pareja.- Setsuna está empezando a enamorarse. Al menos eso creo.  
-No sueles equivocarte en tus apreciaciones.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- Y debo decir que me agrada y me alivia sobremanera que así sea.  
\- Y a mí también. Dado que es una misión que exigirá lo mejor de ella y el sacrificio de su propia vida.- Remachó la futura soberana de Cristal Tokio.-   
-¿Un sacrificio unirse a un rey de los saiyajin?- Intervino Vegeta con escepticismo, para matizar.- Más bien es un honor para vuestra guardiana.  
-No hay honor que valga lo que el amor verdadero.- Respondió Serenity con tinte grave e incluso algo apenado.- Eso lo sabemos bien.  
\- Lo que digáis. Señora.- Concedió a desgana el legendario rey de los guerreros del espacio.-  
-Sí, es verdad, Vegeta.- Intervino Goku con más jovialidad.- Si hasta tú estás coladito por tu mujer. Solo había que ver cómo te ponías cuando algo la amenazaba...  
-Cierra la boca Kakaroto, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- Le instó su contertulio que se ruborizó a su pesar.-

 

Éste se rio para cuchichearle a una ahora risueña Serenity.

 

-Se las da de tipo duro pero en el fondo es una buena persona…  
-¿Qué andas susurrando?- Exclamó Vegeta con irritación.-

 

El interpelado hizo un espacio con ambas manos y se limitó a sonreír, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Nada!, que espero que todo esto salga bien… es una unión muy importante…  
-Lo mejor de nuestros dos mundos.- Valoró Endimión ya con más seriedad.-  
-Sí, eso es verdad. Y pese a todo quizás no sea suficiente en el futuro para afrontar lo que nos aguarda.- Declaró Serenity, retomando su grave expresión.- ¿Verdad Landar?

 

El aludido no dijo nada, miró a los demás y asintió. El resto permaneció en silencio esta vez observando la bola del mago. En ella todavía podían verse las imágenes de aquella pareja flotando entre las nubes y admirando aquel resplandor de la Luna…


	14. El reino de los súper guerreros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna deberá elegir entre sus deberes como guardiana del MIlenio de Plata y otra nueva y gran responsabilidad.

Como cada mañana, en un bosque colindante a su casa de campo, Haruka y Michiru entrenaban para mantenerse en forma. Últimamente no habían tenido que luchar contra ningún enemigo y eso, pese a parecerles algo estupendo, tenía también sus desventajas. Estaban inactivas y bastante acomodadas a esta etapa que no les exigía la tensión y el esfuerzo de las batallas, pero no podían permitirse descuidar su forma física ya que nunca se podía estar seguro de cuando deberían volver a combatir. Así, ambas utilizaban rápidas sucesiones de golpes y se atacaban con sus respectivos poderes. Estos chocaban en el aire anulándose mutuamente, después se observaban tratando de adelantarse a los movimientos de la otra. Estaban bastante igualadas y era difícil presagiar una ganadora, pero esto era lo que menos les importaba. Continuaron a buen ritmo y al cabo de un rato más de descargar golpe tras golpe y de esquivarse recíprocamente, agotadas, decidieron que ya era suficiente, se sentaron a descansar y entablaron conversación.

-¿Crees que Setsuna volverá pronto?- preguntó Haruka entre jadeos. -  
\- No lo sé, la verdad es que se fue con Lornd por unos días y ya han pasado tres semanas, espero que no les haya ocurrido nada malo…- replicó Michiru jadeante a su vez, mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración normal con la máxima rapidez. – No se han comunicado con nadie desde que se fueron.   
\- Podemos seguir entrenando un rato más en cuanto estemos recuperadas.- Propuso Urano al darse cuenta de que quizás, su forma física había bajado más de lo que pensaban. -  
\- No me apetece mucho seguir Haruka, estoy agotada y no me quedan fuerzas,- respondió su compañera confirmando esa impresión en tanto añadía - será mejor que volvamos a casa, además Hotaru debe estar a punto de volver del colegio...  
\- Te olvidas que pasaba esta semana con su padre. – Sonrió su interlocutora, divertida ante ese lapsus de su compañera –  
\- ¡Es verdad, qué cabeza la mía!- rio ahora Michiru, aunque enseguida añadió. – Pero de todas maneras, ya es hora de que regresemos.

 

Y a su pesar su pareja tuvo que convenir en ello, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que alguien se le adelantó.

\- Es una lástima que no os quedéis un poco más, ahora me apetecía a mí entrenar con vosotras,- les dijo una voz familiar y salida aparentemente de ningún sitio. -

 

Las dos guerreras se volvieron hacia donde creían podría estar la fuente de esa voz pero no vieron nada, no obstante al cabo de unos pocos segundos y a la derecha de su posición volvieron a escuchar.

\- Estoy aquí, mirad ahora...

 

Obedeciendo por impulso, ambas clavaron sus ojos en esa dirección y se quedaron mudas de sorpresa. A pocos metros de ellas levitaba una mujer de larga melena verde oscura, tez ligeramente bronceada y ataviada con unas extrañas ropas. Pese a ello pudieron reconocerla con facilidad, ¿Setsuna?, ¿qué demonios hacía ella vestida así? Desde luego no era su estilo, de los pies a la cabeza, unas botas sin tacones que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, desde estas arrancaba una especie de cota de malla púrpura sobre la que lucía un peto blanco con unas amplias hombreras en las cuales se dibujaban unas coronas reales de color rojo. A su espalda sujeta a las hombreras, una corta capa del mismo color y lo que más llamó la atención de Haruka y Michiru, una especie de monóculo también de color rojo, aunque traslúcido en el que podían apreciarse unos pequeños números que parecían bailar cambiando continuamente. Recordaban aquel aparato bien de experiencias pasadas. Estaban tan sorprendidas que antes de que ninguna pudiese pronunciar palabra fue la propia Setsuna la que les propuso.

-¡Pelead conmigo, vamos animaos! por lo que veo vuestra fuerza ha disminuido mucho tras vuestro entrenamiento, pero eso es algo que puede arreglarse.

 

Metió una mano bajo su peto y de él sacó una pequeña bolsa que estaba cerrada merced a unas cuerdecitas que descorrió con presteza. Sacó dos judías o al menos eso parecía y volvió a cerrar la bolsita. 

-¡Eso son alubias mágicas!- reconoció Haruka cuando por fin pudo reponerse de la sorpresa inicial para preguntar con evidente acierto - ¿qué pretendes que hagamos Setsuna? , comérnoslas para recuperar nuestras energías.....

 

Su compañera asintió con una media sonrisa y le lanzó una a cada chica.

\- Y deprisa, no tenemos todo el día, quiero saber hasta donde he logrado mejorar con mi entrenamiento....  
\- Ese Lornd está como una cabra y te ha contagiado a ti, ¿a qué viene esa pinta que llevas?, ¿dónde está tu uniforme de guerrera de la justicia?,- la inquirió Urano casi más molesta que curiosa. -  
\- Si os coméis rápido las alubias y entrenamos os lo contaré, os aseguro que es una buena historia. Quizás una que no os gustará demasiado en algunas partes. - Repuso Setsuna cuyo semblante pareció ensombrecerse un poco. -  
\- Tengo tanta curiosidad que me comería un caballo para poder escucharte - replicó Haruka de una forma bastante maliciosa.-

 

Acto seguido la sailor engulló la alubia y Michiru no tuvo más remedio que imitarla, en breves segundos ambas se sentían plenamente recuperadas y en forma. Urano sonrió para querer saber, urgiendo a su compañera. 

\- Ahora decide contra cuál de las dos quieres luchar primero.  
\- Contra las dos a la vez - contestó su interlocutora bastante segura de sí. - De esta forma ahorraremos tiempo...  
-¿Crees que podrás contra las dos a un tiempo? - Le preguntó Michiru que adoptó una expresión de incredulidad mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo que se resistía a volver a su posición natural mientras agregaba. - Para que pudieras hacer algo, sería mejor que luchemos por turnos.  
\- No te preocupes, espero no tener ningún problema, ¡vamos atacadme ya!, de la forma que queráis...- les pidió Setsuna sin parecer en absoluto inquietada. -  
\- Como quieras, basta ya de cumplidos y vamos al grano.- Declaró Haruka.-

 

Urano lanzó entonces su Temblor de Tierra sorprendiendo a Michiru que aún se resistía a esa sugerencia, pero su ahora oponente lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, eso acabó por convencerla. 

-¡Ataque profundo sumergido!...- Exclamó Neptuno que invocó su poder para atacar a renglón seguido -...

 

Su rival esta vez no lo esquivó, sin aparentar esfuerzo, lanzó un rayo de energía que anuló esa bola que se le acercaba. Haruka y Michiru no podían creérselo, pero reaccionaron rápidamente esta vez y trataron de alcanzar a su adversaria con patadas y puñetazos que no tenían ningún miramiento. Pese a estar en desventaja numérica. Plutón se las arreglaba para detener uno tras otro todos los intentos de sus compañeras por golpearla, luego decidió pasar al contraataque. Con una velocidad muy superior a la de sus adversarias conectó una sucesión de golpes que repartía alternativamente sobre ellas, al cabo de pocos segundos ambas estaban en el suelo, algo magulladas y completamente derrotadas. Volvían a jadear sin aliento y miraban a Setsuna sin poder creerse todavía la exhibición que acababa de realizar a su costa.

-¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo lo has hecho para mejorar tanto en tres semanas? - Reconoció Haruka no podía ocultar su asombro. -

 

La aludida estaba ahora de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tras esbozar una débil sonrisa confesó.

\- Si te soy sincera me he entrenado muy duramente y durante bastante más tiempo...  
\- ¡No puede ser!, hace sólo tres semanas que te fuiste con Lornd, antes no estabas así. Incluso la expresión de tu cara y la mirada de tus ojos han cambiado. - Refutó Michiru con cara de absoluta seguridad. -

 

Haruka convino en eso, realmente su compañera lucía ahora una expresión mucho más severa e incluso llena de una pasión apenas contenida cuando estaba combatiendo. Antes Setsuna siempre había reflejado una dignidad casi melancólica y un gesto serio y reposado, con tintes misteriosos. Ahora eso estaba fundido con un toque más salvaje, como si hubiera liberado una parte de su alma mantenida en letargo durante mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma, sus dos compañeras estaban llenas de perplejidad y atacadas por la curiosidad. Plutón lo sabía y no quiso aún liberarlas de la intriga al añadir de una forma más distendida.

\- Por cierto. ¿No está por aquí Hotaru?- Quiso saber antes de continuar contando nada, dado que extrañaba mucho a su compañera y amiga. –  
\- Está pasando unos días con su padre. – La informó Michiru –  
\- Bueno. Pero ¿vas a contarnos lo que te ha pasado? ¿Sí o no?- La inquirió Urano que ya comenzaba a impacientarse -

 

Su amiga sailor sonrió para replicar ahora con un tono más serio.

\- Como os había prometido antes, os lo explicaré. Es algo muy importante y he tenido que tomar una decisión sumamente difícil, pero mejor será que comience por el principio.  
\- Eso es lo natural- añadió Haruka con algo de sarcasmo. -  
\- ¿A qué decisión te refieres?- Quiso saber Michiru que sí había reparado en esas palabras con más atención -

 

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, no respondió a esa última cuestión y tras ayudar a sus compañeras a levantarse y darles otro par de alubias esperó a que estuvieran recobradas y sentadas en un par de rocas. Entonces fue cuando comenzó su historia.

\- Veréis, como ya sabéis, tras la crisis del meteorito y después de que me liberaseis de mi secuestro volvimos a patrullar por los confines del Sistema Solar por si ese maldito Gralas retornaba. Estábamos algo cansados al volver a la Tierra y tanto Lornd como yo decidimos irnos de vacaciones por unos días, al menos esa era nuestra intención y...

 

Rememorando aquello Setsuna se acordaba de como contemplaba divertida la forma en la que el saiyan, vestido sólo con un traje de baño y sumergido hasta la cintura en las aguas cristalinas de un pequeño remanso, trataba de pescar el almuerzo. Llevaban algunos días juntos, perdidos en esos parajes calmos y hermosos. Lornd incluso parecía un hombre totalmente distinto a esa apariencia de severo guerrero o de bruto jovial que solía mantener según las circunstancias. Allí, los dos juntos, él le había abierto una puerta a sus pensamientos más profundos, y realmente el guerrero tenía dentro de sí mucho más de lo que a primera vista podía detectarse, no en vano era un rey formado e instruido como tal. Setsuna y él habían charlando bajo el cielo nocturno, habían visto algunos amaneceres y él siempre le comentaba con nostalgia los lejanos recuerdos que mantenía de Nueva Vegeta, sensaciones casi olvidadas por él de belleza y paz que perdió tras la lucha que mantuvo contra los poderes oscuros y en su posterior periplo por el Cosmos, en pugna contra los siervos del tirano Gralas. Setsuna podía entender bien que un hombre como él con la sangre de los Guerreros del Espacio se sentía irremisiblemente atraído por la lucha, y más siendo de noble carácter como el que de veras tenía, si era por defender la justicia y la libertad contra los ataques de seres despiadados. Aun así, eso conllevaba muchas veces el perder los valores más humanos, relegando el amor y la sensibilidad en beneficio del instinto e incluso muchas veces la crueldad. La guerrera se acordaba bien de cuando le conoció. Entonces él le salvó la vida, pero a costa de masacrar a esos aliens que las atacaron a ella y a sus compañeras y les destruyó sin inmutarse, de tal forma que casi provocó en la muchacha más terror que sus propios agresores. Más tarde logró despedazar ese asteroide convertido en súper guerrero, con esa inmensa fuerza que avivaba aún más la sed de lucha. Pero después de eso y de salvarla a ella misma de ese secuestro y de derrotar junto con Roy y los demás a ese monstruo llamado Trihar habían pasado algunos meses. Lornd tuvo ocasión de descansar con ella, incluso vigilaron juntos las fronteras del sistema solar en prevención de otra ofensiva, pero por fortuna, todo estaba tranquilo. Gralas seguro que se lo pensaría mejor en adelante. Aunque nunca se podía bajar la guardia. Sea como fuere tuvieron ese tiempo para pasarlo juntos y él pareció recobrar sentimientos y actitudes más humanas y distendidas. Su agresividad y su severo rostro estaban ahora mucho más dulcificado, mostrando un corazón bondadoso y un talante más divertido de lo que ella pudo imaginar. Incluso demostró tener aptitudes para la música, tocando la flauta. Y sobre todo, de pensar en alguna cena que tuvieron con Roy y Beruche, ella no podía dejar de reír. Ambos hermanos parecían niños a veces. Peleando por la posesión de la última empanada o pidiendo más de modo continuo, para horror de la pobre Bertie. Y ahora, sin ir más lejos, él le había asegurado que era capaz de pescar sin recurrir a su fuerza de saiyan. Setsuna casi le había retado a ello, y eso sí, el orgullo de Lornd le obligaba a aceptar cualquier desafío, ¡incluso uno tan cómico como ese! Ella lo sabía y de modo premeditado le pinchó para que lo intentase. Así que ahora no podía evitar una sonrisita de puro regocijo ante los repetidos e infructuosos intentos de él por atrapar uno de esos jugosos y escurridizos peces que nadaban entre sus piernas.

-¡Menos mal que he traído una cesta llena de comida! - Exclamó Setsuna no sin intención de pincharle todavía más para añadir. - Oye Lornd, ¿cómo hacías para comer en tus viajes?...no me tenías a mí para prepararte los emparedados....  
\- Te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad?..- replicó de forma divertida él, mientras se afanaba en cerrar sus brazos bajo el agua intentando sujetar a uno de esos malditos peces, añadiendo sin dar su brazo a torcer - ¡Ya verás cuando pesque un par de ellos!...  
\- Eso, me gustaría verlo....y probarlo,- se burló ella sentenciando, esta vez con sinceridad - porque tengo mucha hambre. ¡Ja, ja!...   
-Muy bien, listilla.- En cuanto los atrape te tocará cocinarlos.- Afirmó él.-  
-Lo haré encantada, si es que tengo algo que cocinar.- Se sonrió la joven.-

 

El saiyajin no pareció escucharla, suspiró armándose de paciencia, que era lo que más le costaba reunir, se agachó con celeridad y... ¡por fin había atrapado uno! Sonrió con cierta complacencia, lo sacó del agua y lo mostró orgulloso. El pez, que era bastante grande, se agitaba convulso al sentirse fuera de su medio de vida natural. Lornd trataba de impedir que se le resbalase mientras le decía a Setsuna, que ahora le miraba bastante sorprendida de que hubiese cumplido con su palabra.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te convences ya de que soy un consumado pescador?...

 

Aunque en tanto se entretenía con su perorata relajó el agarre tan solo por unos instantes, el pez logró escurrirse lo bastante de sus manos y Lornd trató de sujetarlo a la desesperada 

\- ¡Maldito bicho!... - masculló según perdió pie cayendo al agua junto al pez.- ¡Quieto!

 

Al salir, suspirando resignado, escuchaba las risas de Setsuna que amenazaban con hacerla saltar las lágrimas

\- Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera- dijo a la vez que soportaba con estoicismo las risotadas de su acompañante. -  
\- ¡Tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto!, ja, ja, ja,- repuso ésta señalándole con uno de sus dedos mientras se tapaba el estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle de la fuerza de sus carcajadas. – Desde Usagi comiendo dulces no he visto nada igual…  
\- La cara que he puesto ¿eh?- sonrió él de forma algo ladina sentenciando -, prefiero ver la cara que tú vas a poner ahora,- dicho esto salió levitando del agua y andando se llegó hasta su interlocutora asegurando.- Verás que divertido va a ser…

 

Ella seguía riendo mientras él, inmóvil como una estatua, la observaba, pensando que nadie en todo el universo se habría reído así ante sus narices. Sonrió, eso no dejaba tampoco de tener gracia, desde luego no se lo permitiría a nadie que no fuese Setsuna. Pero incluso a ella le iba a costar un precio, no dramático pero sí bastante divertido, al menos para lo que a él le vino a la mente. Sin pensarlo mucho más, en menos de un segundo la levantó en brazos y se la cargó a un hombro, la chica comenzó a patalear y le preguntaba aún entre risas.

-¿Qué te propones?- exclamó pidiéndole casi a modo de orden -...déjame en el suelo...  
\- Sólo quiero ver si tú eres capaz de pescar algo.- Replicó él con regocijo. -  
\- ¡Oye, no se te ocurra tirarme al agua! ¿Eh?, ¡ni se te ocurra! - protestó la chica de forma jocosa pero al tiempo algo alarmada pues le creía perfectamente capaz. -  
-¡Demasiado tarde!,- sentenció él con una amplia sonrisa para afirmar. - Ya se me ha ocurrido...  
\- ¡No, no!...- repuso Setsuna con un ligero chillido aun dominado por sus ganas de reír mientras se veía transportada por aquellos musculosos y colosales brazos a los que no costaba el menor esfuerzo portar aquella carga.- ¡Que no llevo traje de baño!

 

Y eso era lo único que discurría aunque no tenía trazas de valerle de mucho. Parecía que Lornd iba a arrojarla sin compasión a las frías aguas cuando se detuvo, la tenía levantada sobre su cabeza. Ella estaba callada, quizás él se lo estuviese pensando y no quería decir nada ni hacer un ruido que le decidiese a tirarla, pero entonces el saiyan la dejó en el suelo con suavidad, su rostro estaba ahora serio, concentrado. Setsuna no le había visto de ese modo desde que la liberasen de su cautiverio, recobró también la seriedad y le preguntó sorprendida de su radical cambio.

-¿Qué ocurre Lornd? Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma...  
\- Quizás los haya escuchado - repuso él de forma enigmática, para acto seguido aclarar. - He recibido un mensaje telepático de Landar. Asegura haber localizado mi mundo, el planeta de los saiyans, y eso no es todo, ahora mismo está con uno. Me ha pedido que vaya al Cielo a verlo.  
\- Quiero ir contigo...- le pidió Setsuna con bastante interés. -  
\- Está bien,- concedió él que la abrazó y se concentró en la energía que le brindaba el mago transportándose. -

 

Aparecieron sobre una blanca superficie, desde luego todo era inmaculado allí. El mago estaba esperándoles y junto a él un hombre bastante alto, aunque no tanto como Lornd. Musculoso, vestido con un peto que le cubría todo el torso hasta la cintura y unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus poderosas piernas. Su pelo era negro, largo e hirsuto, se elevaba hacia las alturas desafiando la gravedad, su rostro tostado y con las huellas de múltiples cicatrices atestiguaban su carácter de guerrero. Sus ojos azules escrutaban con interés y al tiempo aparente indiferencia el fondo blanco que se perpetuaba en la lejanía. Al aparecer Lornd y Setsuna desvió la mirada hacia ellos y pareció analizarles. Una vez hecho esto su rictus se contrajo mostrando sorpresa. Parecía difícil de imaginar por su aspecto, pero estaba asombrado. Landar saludó a los recién llegados y realizó las presentaciones.

\- Éste es Blinz, hijo de Rion y Lebra, - miró al guerrero al que le indicó a su vez - Ellos son Lornd y Setsuna...  
\- Tú eres un saiyan de muy elevado linaje- le dijo este guerrero a Lornd remarcando sus palabras con un hondo respeto. - ¿Puedo saber de dónde vienes? No te conozco de nuestro planeta.  
\- Antes de eso quiero que me digas donde está nuestro mundo, yo perdí su rastro hace mucho tiempo...- Quiso saber su interlocutor. -  
\- Él no lo sabe, Lornd,- intervino Landar -...yo le traje hasta aquí...  
\- Es cierto- confirmó Blinz explicando - mi cápsula iba a la deriva y yo estaba malherido, salí de mi mundo en un viaje de exploración y me encontré con seres muy poderosos, algunos de los cuales eran hostiles, tuve que luchar y casi me aniquilaron, pero pude escapar...  
\- Yo le traje hasta aquí y él me contó que buscaba a un saiyan de gran poder. Enseguida pensé en ti, Lornd. - Comentó el mago. -  
\- Pero, ¿de qué me sirve saber eso si no sabe dónde está mi planeta?, en tu mensaje me habías dicho que lo habías localizado- respondió éste sin ocultar su tono molesto. -

 

Pero Landar le apaciguó con un suave gesto de sus manos, respondiendo con voz más animada.

\- Y lo he hecho, gracias a mis poderes, tu mundo está en otra dimensión. Verás, hay que atravesar un largo agujero cósmico de gusano para llegar hasta él. No podrías lograrlo viajando por el espacio con una de vuestras cápsulas. Yo, sin embargo, puedo enviaros allá...

 

Blinz seguía observando a Lornd con bastante atención, parecía no poder creerse la cantidad de poder que sentía en él y le preguntó.

\- Ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías decirme quién eres?...  
\- Soy Lornd, de la estirpe Deveget....hijo de Dronaos. ¡Rey de los guerreros del espacio! - proclamó con orgullo para remachar con total convicción - , y debo volver a recuperar mi trono.....

 

Oído esto Blinz se arrodilló de inmediato mirando a Lornd con una expresión de asombro reverencial, casi no le salían las palabras. Setsuna se sorprendió, no había entendido nada hasta entonces y también escuchaba atónita ahora cuando ese saiyajin habló. Aunque al principio seguía sin comprender su lenguaje, pero el mago, suponiendo eso, le hizo una traducción simultánea con su telepatía que permitió a la muchacha entender a ese guerrero del espacio exclamar.

\- Mi Señor y Rey,...pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible esto? ¡Desapareciste hace generaciones!, tu reinado y tu marcha para combatir al mal en defensa de tu hermano, se pierden en las leyendas sobre la era anterior a nuestro periplo...  
\- Si – convino Lornd matizando - eso fue porque quise ayudar a mi hermano, el príncipe Asthel y fui muerto por las fuerzas del mal, pero Landar me resucitó y yo vagué por el Universo luchando contra los poderes de la Oscuridad. Dime- inquirió intrigado -¿quién gobierna en nuestro mundo ahora?...  
\- Nuestro planeta actualmente no tiene rey, señor, la causa arranca desde la leyenda de tu marcha. Como no existía un heredero se acordó proclamar un consejo de regencia integrado por los ancianos, a cuya cabeza se situó un canciller del reino. Después, como varias de las familias más poderosas aspiraban al trono, se instauró una prueba, el desafío del poder. El aspirante a ser rey debía luchar contra los mejores campeones y si los derrotaba sería coronado. Nadie lo consiguió nunca, pues los mejores estaban bastante igualados entre ellos y no podían contra el resto cuando combinaban sus fuerzas.  
\- Yo volveré contigo y lograré superar esa prueba - contestó Lornd con tono resuelto. -  
\- No te será nada fácil,- objetó el saiyan conjeturando con prevención -, quizá nuestras costumbres hayan cambiado mucho respecto a tu época, señor...  
\- No lo creo, nuestro pueblo tiene una larga tradición y no suele ser proclive al cambio, si todo depende de luchar entonces casi nada ha variado.- Afirmó su interlocutor. -  
\- Entonces introduciros en la cápsula y yo os enviaré a través de las dimensiones a una zona próxima al planeta.- Terció Landar. -

 

Lornd observó a su pareja, hasta el momento no se había percatado, pero posiblemente ella no comprendía nada de lo que hablaron. Aunque el mago le tranquilizó explicándole lo de su traducción telepática. Setsuna por su parte, miró la cápsula incrédula, sin duda era de una sola plaza, y esta vez no iría sentada en las rodillas de nadie. Así que objetó al mago de forma inmediata.

\- No podemos ir todos ahí...no hay espacio más que para una sola persona.

 

El mago se limitó a sonreír de modo condescendiente a la par que respondía.

\- No te preocupes, deja eso de mi cuenta- y con un sólo movimiento de sus manos hizo crecer la cápsula a ojos vista, triplicando su tamaño y sus asientos para afirmar. - Ahora podéis entrar. Yo haré un conjuro que os llevará al momento, de lo contrario los tres tardaríais mucho en llegar. Si es que tú también deseas ir, guardiana del Tiempo. Pero debes pensarlo bien. Podrías tener que enfrentarte a una difícil decisión. - Remachó con cierto tono de advertencia. -  
\- Es cierto, podría ser duro para ti. Las costumbres y los modos de mi pueblo quizás te resulten de una naturaleza algo brusca y su idioma incomprensible cuando no haya conexión telepática - Avisó igualmente Lornd. -  
\- Si tú vas, yo deseo estar contigo, no me menosprecies, he luchado mucho y conozco diferentes mundos.- Le contestó resueltamente ella. –Sabré apañármelas.  
\- No os preocupéis,- terció Blinz que amablemente la explicó.- Mi nave cuenta con un aparato que podrá ayudaros a aprender nuestra lengua, los saiyans lo usamos mucho cuando vamos a otros mundos, para podernos comunicar con sus habitantes.

 

La muchacha asintió, deseando aprender el idioma de Lornd. Éste no tuvo nada más que objetar. Blinz les rogó entonces a ambos que entrasen primero....él pasó a continuación. El mago les despidió con un saludo de su mano y la cápsula se cerró, luego Landar recitó unas palabras que el grupo no pudo entender y todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció ante sus ojos. Al instante se vieron rodeados de la negrura del espacio y resplandeciendo como una perla de color azul verdoso advirtieron la presencia de un mundo cercano.

\- Ese es nuestro planeta- indicó Blinz con orgullo. -  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien.- Contestó Lornd embelesado por esa visión.-

 

La joven también miraba con curiosidad. Ese mago habría empleado algún sortilegio que incluía un viaje temporal. Ella podía sentirlo. Quizás habría resumido todo el tiempo necesario para llegar en apenas un instante. Ahora observaba aquel planeta sin dejar de preguntarse ¿cómo sería ese mundo? -¿Qué encontraría allí?

-Majestades.- Pensaba ahora.- Es el momento que estábamos aguardando…

 

La nave se acercó rápidamente, Setsuna se conectó a la máquina, un ordenador de muy elevada tecnología que quizás durante ese periplo comprimido habría suministrado a su cerebro las bases de ese extraño idioma. Las palabras le venían a la mente y pudo pronunciar algunas. En tanto se aproximaban practicó con sus acompañantes y en pocas horas ya se defendía en él. Así la cápsula entró en la atmósfera del planeta. Blinz también invirtió el tiempo del viaje para poner un poco al día a Lornd y a su compañera de la actualidad de aquel mundo. Aunque sólo de lo que él recordaba, tampoco sabía con seguridad el tiempo que había pasado desde su marcha. La cápsula se precipitó en un rápido descenso atmosférico que la puso al rojo, pero su material aislante la protegía a la perfección. Automáticamente buscó una especie de colchoneta sobre la que cayó, amortiguando su impacto. Cuando se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y los tres pudieron salir al exterior.

-Hemos llegado, sed bienvenidos.- Les anunció ese guerrero.-

 

El panorama era bastante distinto a como Lornd lo recordaba, a unos cientos de metros se alzaban unos imponentes edificios que se le parecían más a una ciudad del futuro de la Tierra que a su antiguo planeta. A su alrededor se agrupaban multitud de colchonetas, algunas de ellas también ocupadas con cápsulas. Y a lo lejos edificaciones mucho más modestas, bajas y que parecían viviendas unifamiliares. Sin embargo lo que más les llamó la atención fue la multitud congregada en torno suyo. Blinz se dirigió en tono muy respetuoso, aunque sin arrodillarse como había hecho con Lornd, a un anciano de pelo canoso y vestido con una túnica de color azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En una de sus manos llevaba un largo báculo rematado por una gran piedra dorada. A su alrededor otros saiyan de parecida edad y vestidos de forma similar, pero sin ningún báculo y algo más apartados guerreros del espacio más jóvenes, en su mayor parte vestidos como Blinz, tanto hombres como mujeres. Ninguno hablaba, esperaban en silencio a que el anciano que parecía ser el personaje de mayor autoridad lo hiciera, éste no tardó en aproximarse a los tres recién llegados.

\- Sed bienvenidos a nuestro mundo,- declaró de forma imperturbable, parecía conocer a Blinz pues le preguntó refiriéndose a él. - Saliste a por dos renegados pero en su lugar. ¿A quiénes has traído?..  
\- ¡Es él, señor, es el rey...el legendario rey Lornd, lo he traído para terminar con nuestra situación de desconcierto! - Respondió el saiyan con un no disimulado entusiasmo. -

 

Todos los presentes le miraron incrédulos, el anciano replicó al momento sin parecer ni sorprendido ni impresionado

\- Eso tendrá que demostrarlo,....no creo que un rey de una era anterior pueda seguir vivo hoy día.  
\- Te aseguro que es verdad- repuso Lornd que añadió con palpable resolución - y he venido a ocupar el puesto que tuve que dejar vacante entonces...  
\- Tendrás que pasar la prueba para que podamos aceptarte como nuestro rey,- le contestó una voz surgida tras el anciano. -  
\- Lo sé. - Asintió el recién llegado. – Y eso no me preocupa.

 

Un hombre casi de la misma estatura que Lornd y de pelo negro corto se aproximó caminando pausadamente, Blinz le susurró.

\- Ese es Dariel, hijo de Torix y Nairía, es el guerrero más poderoso del planeta, pero ni siquiera él logró superar la prueba. Ahora es el luchador principal de los que tendrían por misión enfrentarse a un posible retador.- El aludido se aproximó junto a ellos y confirmó por sus palabras las indicaciones de Blinz que justo había susurrado a modo de advertencia. – Ten cuidado con él.  
\- No te será fácil vencerme a mí, ni al resto de los luchadores, extranjero - aseguró clavando sus negros ojos, en los de color castaño del recién llegado. -

 

En su tono no podía detectarse especial hostilidad, y aunque parecía tener una mirada templada, no ocultaba una gran fuerza y orgullo en ella. Estaba claro que ese guerrero poseía una voluntad poderosa y una enorme fuerza potencial, con actitud confiada en sus posibilidades y debía ser alguien de temer, aunque su interlocutor no se arredró.

-Soy un saiyan oriundo de este planeta.- Afirmó Lornd.-  
-Para nosotros eres un extraño. Jamás te vinos por aquí.- Replicó su contertulio sentenciando con rotundidad.- Y los que vienen de fuera solo pueden tener motivos hostiles. Te demostraremos que no es sencillo enfrentarse a nosotros.  
\- No pienso que sea fácil, pero os venceré...- contestó el aludido sosteniendo sin vacilar la mirada altiva de Dariel. -  
\- Eso se verá en poco tiempo, mientras tanto nuestro deber es asegurarnos de que estés cómodo y en condiciones de afrontar el reto.- Respondió su interlocutor sonriendo con incredulidad y cortesía combinadas, ante la afirmación de aquel extraño. -  
\- Es verdad- convino el anciano que no obstante matizó - pero antes de seguir debemos presentarnos. Yo soy Luarque, Canciller Real y regente del planeta. Él es Dariel, principal protector de la prueba. Tú dices llamarte Lornd, bien, aceptaremos tu nombre aunque no el rango que dices poseer, al menos hasta que no lo demuestres...  
\- Me parece razonable que no os fieis de alguien que acaba de llegar...- aceptó éste juzgándolo natural. –Nuestro pueblo nunca fue ingenuo. O al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-Por lo menos desde los tiempos del rey Vegeta Primero.- Recordó Luarque que explicó.- Tras la traición de ese tal Freezer, el destructor de nuestro mundo de origen.

 

Aquellas eran narraciones realmente antiquísimas. Ninguno de los jóvenes saiyan imaginaba de dónde provenían siquiera. Solamente los ancianos y más sabios tenían una ligera idea. Pero ahora aquello carecía de relevancia. Sin embargo Setsuna creyó recordar algo que alguna vez oyese a la madre de su actual soberana.

-¡Freezer! - Pensó con expresión reflexiva.- Ahora no recuerdo, pero estoy segura de saber quién fue ese individuo…  
\- Me ofrezco a guiar al aspirante hasta su zona de descanso...- intervino Blinz que añadió con seguridad - y apoyar su desafío...  
\- Entonces sólo necesita otro padrino más.... ¿quién quiere serlo? - Inquirió el anciano obteniendo el silencio por respuesta. -  
\- Yo lo seré...- declaró entonces una voz que pertenecía a un guerrero joven de cabellos y ojos castaño oscuro, añadiendo - me ofrezco a ser el segundo padrino....  
-¿Quién eres tú que tan resuelto te ofreces a ello?..- quiso saber el canciller. -  
\- Calix, hijo de Rion y de Lebra, hermano menor de Blinz...- Contestó, y la mayoría de los saiyan jóvenes se sonrieron, algunos incluso rieron sin tapujos. -  
\- Muy bien, acompañad a vuestro apadrinado a su lugar de descanso y aseguraos de atender a su comodidad...- les ordenó el canciller sin inmutarse por esas risas. -  
-¿Qué pasa con mi compañera?,- preguntó Lornd señalando a Setsuna que hasta ese momento había sido ignorada. -

 

Los saiyajin se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto. Una vez más, su vetusto líder habló por todos.

\- No es de nuestra raza, pero si es tu acompañante se la tendrá en consideración como a un huésped. La ley de la hospitalidad obliga, que siga a una de las mujeres, ¿alguna de vosotras se ofrece para ocuparse de la extranjera? - Preguntó Luarque.- 

 

Nuevamente se extendió un incómodo silencio que tardó en ser roto, una chica alta, bastante joven y de pelo claro, se ofreció, presentándose como Nilia.

\- Acompáñame extranjera - le pidió a Setsuna con tono neutro -...

 

Plutón miró a su compañero con gesto indeciso, no estaba segura de querer separarse de él de esa forma pero éste la tranquilizó. Estaría bien, según le había contado Lornd los guerreros del espacio eran muy respetuosos con las leyes de hospitalidad, así que decidió seguir a su anfitriona y el aspirante se fue por su lado con sus padrinos. El gentío se disgregó volviendo cada cual a sus ocupaciones.

-Van a ser unas vacaciones interesantes.- Se dijo la guerrera guardiana del tiempo cuando siguió a esa mujer.-

 

En su estancia, Lornd cenó de forma abundante siendo fiel a las costumbres de los saiyan. Terminada la cena, interrogó a ambos padrinos sobre lo que debía hacer en la prueba, Calix, el más joven, fue el encargado de responderle.

\- Deberás enfrentarte contra Dariel y otros dos campeones a la vez y dentro de un círculo. El llamado círculo del Honor. No podrás salir de él, eso significaría tu derrota. Por tanto, si consigues expulsar a algún contrincante le habrás eliminado. El combate será arbitrado por el canciller Luarque, él dará las instrucciones sobre el grado de poder que deberéis desplegar...  
\- No comprendo eso muy bien- le replicó Lornd algo confuso para oponer -, se supone que es un combate en el que habrá que luchar a fondo desde un principio, ¿no?..  
\- No es exactamente así- terció Blinz que explicó - empezaréis luchando con vuestro estado normal, y corresponde a los protectores aumentar el grado de fuerza. Por ejemplo, tú no puedes transformarte en súper guerrero hasta que ellos no lo hagan....  
\- Pero eso me pone en desventaja...podrían atacarme los tres convertidos en súper guerreros y no darme tiempo a transformarme a mi vez- arguyó -  
\- Por eso la prueba es tan difícil,- respondió Calix – el aspirante ha de demostrar que es más fuerte que nadie sin ningún género de duda, de ahí tanta desventaja. Tú tendrás que tratar de evitar que eso ocurra. Si en verdad eres tan poderoso como aseguras aguantarás bien hasta poder desplegar toda tu fuerza cuando ellos alcancen su límite...  
\- Ya me las arreglaré.- Replicó más despreocupadamente Lornd confiando en sus fuerzas para querer saber a continuación... ¿Están permitidas las armas?....  
\- Sí, también corresponde a los protectores tomar la iniciativa, pero sólo con el permiso del canciller - le informó Blinz a lo que Calix añadió intentando animar a su apadrinado. -  
\- No es todo tan negro como parece, normalmente, el más fuerte de los retadores deja que el aspirante luche primero contra los otros dos y no interviene en la batalla hasta comprobar si es un rival apropiado para él. La mayoría de las veces los otros dos protectores del reto suelen vencer al aspirante sin que el más poderoso intervenga...  
\- Me gustaría enfrentarme con Dariel, por lo que he podido sentir su fuerza es bastante grande aunque pienso que aún soy muy superior a él...- Les confesó Lornd -  
\- No debes fiarte,- le advirtió Blinz. -Es un poderoso guerrero y muy experimentado en el campo de batalla...  
\- Descuida, no lo haré... ¿cuándo será el combate? - Quiso saber su contertulio. -  
\- Según las normas, pasadas dos semanas del reto, el aspirante debe entrenarse y prepararse, así como los protectores.- Declaró Blinz. -  
\- Entonces será mejor dormir- propuso Lornd avanzando sus intenciones. - Quiero empezar el entrenamiento mañana temprano. Y que me contéis todo lo que sepáis sobre mis adversarios. Una cosa más. ¿Podré ver a mi compañera?  
\- No está prohibido pero no es muy aconsejable, debes centrarte en tu entreno, pero sí que puedes verla. Aunque no visitarla en sus aposentos, según nuestras costumbres...Eso significaría que…- Le informó Calix que se dirigió a él como si fuese ajeno a su raza. -  
\- Conozco bien nuestras costumbres- le cortó Lornd con una sonrisa para relatar ahora con cierta prevención reflexiva. - Si es una prometida o simplemente acompañante, sólo podemos vernos en la calle, nunca en sus aposentos o en los míos. Eso supondría que estamos ya emparejados y no es posible hacerlo antes de una lucha que decida rango, sobre todo si es un título importante o ella tendría dificultades. – Aunque añadió algo más aliviado. -Pero si puedo verla en cualquier otro lugar...bueno eso me tranquiliza,- dicho eso se echó sobre un recio camastro y se cubrió con una gruesa manta.- Por cierto.- Quiso saber también.- ¿Aún existe el mausoleo de los héroes?  
\- Por supuesto.- Aseveró Blinz. –  
-Quizás mañana le haga una visita antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Hasta mañana entonces....- los otros dos saiyan le imitaron y apagaron las luces. -

 

Para Setsuna aquello era más difícil de asumir, era una extranjera y desconocía los modos locales, se encontraba en una habitación bastante espartana donde la única concesión decorativa la constituían unos tapices de vivos colores en las paredes y el suelo. Una mesa, más bien un largo tablón con patas y unas rústicas sillas se disponían en el centro y un par de camastros se alineaban en una esquina. Nilia y otra chica saiyan llamada Moena, de menor altura, pelo corto y oscuro, con ojos color avellana, le ofrecieron una frugal cena y después de presentarse la interrogaron sobre las costumbres de la Tierra, de donde Setsuna les dijo que provenía. Algunas de las cosas despertaban su curiosidad, sobre todo cuando esas mujeres le preguntaron sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Lornd.

\- Bueno, estamos juntos, aunque no puedo decir todavía que seamos novios. – Les contestó Plutón, que realmente se hacía a sí misma esa pregunta. -  
-¿Qué es un novio?- preguntó Nilia. -  
\- Es la persona a la que quieres y con la que estás compartiendo tu vida antes de casarte.- Informó Setsuna. -  
\- Un prometido...- aventuró Moena, mirando con sus curiosos ojos a la humana, tratando de buscar su confirmación. -  
\- Habitualmente sí,- respondió ésta queriendo saber a su vez de manera cordial -... ¿vosotras no tenéis?...  
\- No, aquí nos emparejamos en función de la fuerza del otro, normalmente las mujeres de alto rango eligen a guerreros poderosos para concebir hijos fuertes...- respondió Moena. -  
-¿Y el amor?- inquirió Setsuna atónita - ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?...  
\- Sólo cuenta la fuerza potencial de la pareja, tú debes ser muy fuerte si eres la prometida de un aspirante al trono.- Declaró Nilia con admiración, al darlo por supuesto. -

 

Setsuna iba a sacarla de su error. Aunque no tuvo tiempo, dado que alguien se la adelantó.

\- Yo no lo creo así,- sentenció tajante una voz que provenía de la entrada, las otras dos saiyan al oírla, retrocedieron con expresión de temor sumiso. -  
\- Ho, hola Seira - saludó Nilia con un susurro apenas pudiendo añadir - me sorprende verte por aquí...

 

La recién llegada ignoró el saludo y entró resueltamente en la habitación. Se aproximó a Setsuna apartando con desdén a Moena que, involuntariamente, se había situado en el camino que la recién llegada había decidido seguir para acercarse a la extranjera. A Plutón le sorprendió la actitud de temor que tenían sus dos anfitrionas, aunque, reparando algo más en la nueva saiyan podía deducir fácilmente el por qué. Ésta la observaba de manera fría y parecía analizarla, no le preocupaba en absoluto mirar directamente a los ojos de Setsuna con los suyos negro azabache de los que parecía surgir una fuerza enorme. Le relampagueaban con una intensidad y pasión que traicionaba el hieratismo de su pose y su aparente fría actitud, parecía un volcán a punto de explotar. Su cuerpo, bastante bien formado, estaba tenso, presto a reaccionar a cualquier impulso. Parecía la clase de persona a la que no se debía hacer irritar, ni siquiera con el más intrascendente comentario. Setsuna sintió que sólo con la fuerza de esa mirada podría bastar para despedazarla, pero la sostuvo, ella era una Guerrera de la Justicia y se había enfrentado a enemigos tan terribles o incluso más de lo que esta mujer pudiera realmente ser. Se levantó para mirarla cara a cara y descubrió con desagrado que la saiyan era bastante más alta que ella. Incluso con sus zapatos de tacón la sailor debía de ser unos centímetros más baja. Se fijó en las piernas robustas como columnas de esa mujer que calzaba unas botas sin ningún tipo de tacón. En ella parecían estar de más las condiciones a la feminidad, y eso que no era de apariencia desagradable, todo lo contrario, su corto y negro pelo desafiaba la fuerza de la gravedad elevándose hacia el techo. La única excepción la constituía un mechón que le caía cerca del ojo derecho. El cabello parecía separarse desde el centro hacia los lados partido por una tenue raya. Setsuna tuvo que reconocer que era bastante atractiva. La saiyan por su parte se atusó descuidadamente un ligero peto que parecía más de gala que de combate y sin apartar sus ojos de los de la extraña declaró con desprecio.

\- No siento apenas energía, tú no eres de nuestra raza, eres un ser inferior, no sé cómo se te permite estar aquí.  
\- Soy la acompañante del aspirante al trono - replicó la aludida bastante molesta por esa observación - y una invitada de Nilia ¿quién eres tú y porqué eres tan grosera?...

 

No obstante las otras dos saiyan al oír esto se miraron bastante asustadas. Setsuna intuyó que con su comentario se había puesto en el extremo de un precipicio. Aunque aquella mujer se limitó a mirarla por encima del hombro y sonriendo desdeñosamente, le contestó con una mezcla a partes iguales de orgullo y suficiencia.

\- Soy Seira, hija de Torix y de Nairía, de la estirpe Saiyanto. Guerrera del más alto nivel y miembro de una de las principales familias de este mundo. Nilia y Moena son mis subordinadas. Y tú, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices- amenazó a la extraña de una manera aparentemente desapasionada incluso cuando matizó. – Y con el tono en el que lo haces.

 

Nilia se apresuró en salir en defensa de su huésped y manteniendo las distancias intervino con un tono bastante respetuoso.

\- No te enfades con ella Seira, te lo ruego. Es extranjera y desconoce nuestras costumbres...  
\- Si me hubiera enfadado con ella ya no estaría viva - replicó ésta de forma bastante seca. -  
\- ¡No sé quién te creerás que eres pero a mí nadie me habla así! - terció Setsuna de forma tajante.-

 

Al oírla, tanto Nilia como Moena temblaron visiblemente. Plutón tuvo entonces la sensación de haber tentado a la suerte quizá en exceso.

-¡Vaya! , así que tienes más valor del que aparenta tu cara - sonrió Seira añadiendo con tono provocador. -Muy bien valiente, vamos a ver si eres capaz de mantener el tono de tus palabras...- y con gran celeridad empujó a su interlocutora haciéndola caer sentada sobre una silla. - Yo – continuó altivamente mientras señalaba a su rival hundiendo uno de sus dedos en el pecho de ésta - te hablaré como me plazca y tú te callarás a no ser que te pregunte y entonces responderás con respeto, o lo pasarás mal...

 

Se apartó a un par de metros mientras observaba a Setsuna esperando su próxima reacción, ésta, indignada, la miraba desde la silla pero sin atreverse a levantar. Seira no alteró su gesto hasta unos segundos después, entonces volvió a sonreír, como si hubiera confirmado aquello que sospechaba desde el principio y añadió con aire de desdén y regocijo.

\- ¡Eres basura! hasta Nilia y Moena tienen una fuerza muy superior a la tuya, incluso un niño tendría más poder... ¿y tú pretendes ser la prometida de un aspirante al trono? El saiyan que te aceptase debería estar mal de la cabeza...- escupía sus palabras con desprecio sobre todo al sentenciar. - De ese cuerpo tan débil no puede nacer nada que merezca la pena criar. De todos modos, dudo mucho que tu hombre tenga la más mínima oportunidad... Y tras un incomodísimo silencio por parte del resto sonrió de forma cínica sentenciando. - Ya nos veremos...

 

Y sin esperar réplica se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia y de la casa. Las otras dos respiraron aliviadas, antes de que Setsuna pudiera preguntarles nada Nilia le advirtió muy preocupada.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con Seira, es hermana de Dariel y la mujer más poderosa de nuestro mundo. Es una de las pocas que puede transformarse en súper guerrera y le encanta pelear, cualquier pretexto le vale. La mayoría de los que se han enfrentado con ella han salido muy mal parados...  
\- No importa lo fuerte que pueda ser, no tiene porqué comportarse así. Cuando Lornd gane esa prueba ya ajustaremos cuentas...- dijo Plutón resuelta.-

 

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras las dos saiyan se miraron con expresión de temor y asombro ante lo que consideraban una tremenda osadía.

\- Si tu prometido gana, espero que en verdad seas muy fuerte, porque si no lo eres, vale más que reces a tus dioses, si es que tienes, porque pierda.- Le comentó Moena con voz trémula. -  
-¿Por qué?,- preguntó Setsuna muy extrañada. - Si fuera mi prometido y nos casáramos. Sería el rey y yo la reina ¿qué problema habría?....  
\- No necesariamente.- Rebatió Nilia explicando - según nuestra tradición el puesto de reina no tiene por qué ser de la prometida real. Antes de tu reconocimiento como tal cualquier mujer saiyan que se crea más fuerte que tú, está en su derecho de disputártelo en combate y Seira está esperando a que algún guerrero sea capaz de superar el reto para ser su reina...  
\- Es muy ambiciosa entonces - aventuró la sailor. – Quizás necesite una lección de humildad.  
\- No lo creas, lo que ocurre es que para ella es una cuestión de honor, es una valiente guerrera y más noble de lo que parece. Sólo lucha contra los que cree que pueden ser enemigos. A quien juzga como más débil sólo le ignora o trata con desprecio, eso ya lo has visto. Nosotras somos unas saiyan de nivel muy bajo, y le servimos como sus asistentes personales. Y a ti, no te ha considerado de momento una rival digna de enfrentarse a ella, pero la cosa cambiaría si tu pretendiente resultase vencedor. Entonces no dudará en disputártelo y que tus dioses, si como ha dicho Moena rindes culto a alguno, te ayuden si es así...- le contó Nilia dominada por la preocupación. -  
\- No la tengo miedo, si debo luchar, lucharé.- Declaró Setsuna resueltamente. – Me he enfrentado a enemigos muy poderosos en el pasado.  
\- Eres valiente, de ello no cabe la menor duda, aunque creo que si hubieses visto pelear a Seira no estarías tan tranquila...- Le advirtió Moena con un tono de temor. - Lo que ella más desea es tener un rey poderoso y ser su reina para darle herederos fuertes que hagan prosperar a nuestro planeta...y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo. Eso lo juró siendo todavía una niña.  
-¿Y vosotras dos? ¿También habéis jurado algo semejante?- Quiso saber.-  
-No, nosotras, bueno.- Suspiró Nilia tomando la mano de Moena.- Al ser de bajo nivel no estamos requeridas por ningún saiyan. Y en parte eso nos alegra.  
-Sí, es bastante responsabilidad el ser digna de un buen guerrero.- Añadió su compañera.- Y concebir hijos poderosos. Todavía no nos sentimos preparadas.

 

Setsuna las observó con perspicacia. La forma de esas dos de darse la mano le recordaba bastante a la de sus compañeras y amigas Haruka y Michiru. Quizás esas chicas compartieran esas inclinaciones y estuvieran unidas de ese modo.

-Claro, lo comprendo.- Repuso la sailor sin querer ser más precisa.-  
\- Será mejor que durmamos - terció Nilia deseando también aparcar el tema para añadir con más ánimo. - Mañana te enseñaremos un poco de la ciudad...

 

Setsuna tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero decidió dejarlas para el día siguiente. Se acostó en uno de los camastros y deseó que Lornd arreglase las cosas cuanto antes. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido hasta allí.

-Creo que esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.- Se dijo tratando de conciliar el sueño.-

 

A la mañana siguiente Lornd se levantó temprano. Quiso dirigirse hacia aquel gran cementerio conmemorativo donde reposaban los héroes de su pueblo. Tras prestar homenaje a la tumba que debía ser la de su padre, dado que la herrumbre y el deterioro de siglos parecían haberla dejado irreconocible, el muchacho se acercó hacia otra que para él despertaba recuerdos tanto o más dolorosos. Rodilla en tierra trató de limpiar la suciedad de la enmohecida lápida pudiendo susurrar.

-Al fin he vuelto Ayaina. Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitaste.

 

Tras un momento allí, arrodillado y sin pronunciar palabra, acarició con suavidad el borde de la lápida y se levantó. Unos segundos más tarde voló en dirección a la cita que tenía con sus dos padrinos. Una vez que se encontraron pudieron entrenar. La fuerza del aspirante les dejó sorprendidos. Quizás tuviera una oportunidad después de todo. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a uno de los baños públicos para refrescarse, allí un hombre calvo y de una estatura gigantesca, se cruzó en el camino de Lornd con muy malos modos...

-¡Oye tú!,- le espetó ese hosco coloso. -Este es mi baño, aquí no entra nadie sin mi permiso...  
-¿Quieres apostar?- contestó el interpelado con un tono nada intimidado. -  
\- Ya basta Urels,- intervino Blinz tratando de mediar según le informaba. - Éste es el aspirante al Trono...- 

 

No hubo acabado de escuchar eso y el gigante estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Éste!....- señaló al aludido con una mueca de burla e incredulidad mientras se jactaba. - Para eso no necesitamos ninguna prueba, yo mismo le despacharía en unos momentos....  
\- No estés tan seguro de eso- contestó Lornd con voz amenazante puesto que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. –Podrían darme una moneda por cada idiota que dijo eso mismo y sería rico a estas alturas.  
-¡Ah sí!...- replicó ese guerrero del espacio con el mismo tono - ¿Quieres que lo resolvamos ahora mismo?...- Espetó encarándose con el aspirante al que sacaba al menos un palmo de estatura - ¡Vamos atrévete!

 

Pero cuando parecía dispuesto a iniciar una lucha la autoritaria y tajante voz de Dariel, sonando con cortante serenidad, le paró en seco. Iba acompañado de otro joven saiyajin de largo cabello negro y algo más bajo que él.

-¡Basta Urels! , resérvate para el reto...sabes que ahora no puedes luchar...  
\- Sólo pretendía asustarle un poco - se defendió el interpelado con un tono más relajado. –   
-Ja, ja, ja. Deberías dejarnos algo a los demás. También tenemos derecho a divertirnos.- Afirmó ese joven saiyan que estaba junto a Dariel.-  
No creo que este tipo tenga derecho a enfrentarse a nosotros.- Exclamó Urels.- Es más, ¡quiero acabar con él ahora mismo!- Agregó con intenciones hostiles.-

 

El guerrero incluso llegó a enarbolar su puño. No obstante, antes de que su objetivo se preparase para defenderse, Dariel congeló el gesto de su compañero espetándole con dureza.

-¡Te he dicho que ya basta! Apártate y déjale pasar, ¡no me hagas repetirlo!...

 

Lornd se sorprendió de este tono y más aún de que Urels obedeciera al instante. Dariel añadió esta vez con una voz más tranquila e incluso aparentemente amistosa, dirigiéndose a su futuro rival...

\- Más vale que te entrenes bien, te has ganado un duro enemigo y no tendrá piedad contigo.  
\- Pues parece que tú le has manejado muy bien, no debe de ser gran cosa después de todo. - Sonrió su interlocutor con suficiencia. –  
-No nos subestimes.- Intervino aquel muchacho.-  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- Inquirió Lornd esbozando una divertida sonrisa.- ¿El hermano pequeño de alguno de ellos?...  
-Me llamo Yailr, hijo de Brons y Yura. –Soy el tercer defensor.- Declaró éste con tono aparentemente afable apoyándose en un brazo de Dariel que le dedicó una mirada algo incómoda.- Y será un placer enfrentarme contigo.  
-Sí, puede que tú seas más que suficiente para ocuparte de este iluso.- Terció Urels dirigiéndose a su recién presentado compañero.- Creo que ni merece la pena mancharse las manos con él.  
-Cuanto más os oigo hablar, más me convenzo de que esto no me será difícil.- Se burló Lornd sosteniendo la mirada de aquel coloso.-

Dariel le devolvió una fría sonrisa y replicó del mismo modo amenazador.

\- Recuerda mi advertencia, ninguno de nosotros será clemente...

 

Y tanto él como Yailr y Urels, se alejaron de allí. El aspirante les observó marcharse según escuchaba el suspiró aliviado de Calix que le dijo.

\- No me gustaría estar en tu lugar. El menos poderoso de ellos es tan fuerte como mi hermano.  
\- Gracias, es todo un consuelo- replicó sarcásticamente Lornd que para relajar la tensión añadió con desenfado. - ¡Anda, vamos a bañarnos y olvidémonos de ellos!...

 

Setsuna por su parte paseaba sola por las calles, sus dos anfitrionas la habían dejado por unos momentos ya que tenían asuntos que atender. Con visible curiosidad se dedicó a observar algunos lugares que parecían dedicados al ocio. Cerca de uno de ellos, en realidad una amplia explanada llena de gente, le llamó la atención un griterío y ruidos que parecían de tambor. Algunas voces cantaban una tonada que la sorprendió. Juraría haberla escuchado antes. Y además, ¡estaba en inglés!...

-¡No puedo creerlo! - Se dijo en tanto atendía a la letra.-

Cabeza rapada, cabeza hueca,   
todo el mundo se ha estropeado  
La situación, se agrava, lo que alega todo el mundo.  
En la habitación del hotel, en las noticias,   
todo el mundo metido en la droga 

Bang, bang, muerto, todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco.  
Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.

Pégame, ódiame, nunca podrás doblegarme,  
guárdame rencor, hazme estremecer, nunca podrás matarme,  
házmelo, demándame, todo el mundo lo hace,  
pégame, trátame como a un judío   
no me (preguntes) si soy negro o blanco.

Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.

Dime en qué se ha convertido mi vida,  
tengo una esposa y dos hijos que me quieren,  
y soy víctima de la brutalidad policial.

Estoy cansado de ser la víctima del odio,  
me estás arrancando mi orgullo, oh, por amor de Dios,  
miro al cielo para que cumpla su profecía, libérame.

Cabeza rapada, cabeza hueca,  
todo el mundo se ha estropeado.

Agitación, especulación, lo que alega todo el mundo.  
En la habitación del hotel, en las noticias,   
todo el mundo metido en la droga.

Hombre negro, chantaje,   
tira a tu hermano a la cárcel   
Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.  
Dime en qué se han convertido mis derechos,  
¿soy invisible? porque me estás ignorando.

Tu proclama me prometió libertad,  
estoy cansado de ser la víctima del pudor   
me están metiendo dentro de una clase social con un insulto,  
no puedo creer que esta sea la tierra de la que vine,  
sabes que de verdad que odio decirlo,  
el gobierno no quiere verlo,  
pero si Roosevelt estuviera vivo, no permitiría esto, no, no.

Cabeza rapada, cabeza hueca,  
todo el mundo se ha estropeado.  
La situación, la especulación, todo el mundo en demandas,  
pégame, aporréame, nunca podrás destrozarme 

Golpéame, pégame una patada, nunca me tendrás.  
Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.  
Algunas cosas en la vida, simplemente no quieren verlas,  
pero si Martin Luther estuviera vivo, no permitiría esto.

Cabeza rapada, cabeza hueca,  
todo el mundo se ha estropeado.

La situación, segregación, lo que alega todo el mundo.  
En la habitación del hotel, en las noticias,   
todo el mundo metido en la droga.

Pégame, trátame como a un judío,  
no me (preguntes/ me digas) si está bien o mal.

Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.  
Todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos,  
todo lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no les importamos.

(They don´t care about us) Michael Jackson. Crédito al autor.

-Pero, esa canción…seguro que es terrestre. Cita incluso a personajes históricos de la Tierra.- Se dijo con manifiesta sorpresa.- ¿Cuándo la habrán aprendido?...en cuanto pueda le preguntaré a Tom y a Roy. A ellos les gusta mucho ese tipo de música.

 

Todavía extrañada como estaba se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido y descubrió a un nutrido grupo de niños que formaban un círculo, todos con tambores. En el centro dos de ellos peleaban. Uno de los contendientes era bastante más pequeño que el otro. Como era natural fue derrotado, el luchador mayor, con una patada bastante dura, le sacó del círculo. El maltrecho niño trataba de ponerse en pie, sangraba abundantemente y parecía haber perdido un par de dientes. Setsuna, compadecida de él, se dirigió a tratar de socorrerle cuando la cortante voz de Seira la detuvo.

-¡Déjale, no necesita tu ayuda!....- masculló cruzada de brazos, apoyada en una columna de madera, mientras el resto de los niños ya centraban su atención en un nuevo combate desentendiéndose por completo de su infortunado compañero -... ¡Vamos, arriba! - Le ordenó al crío sin contemplaciones.-

 

El pequeño se levantó como pudo, sus ojos enrojecidos dejaban escapar alguna lágrima por el dolor, pero se resistían a llorar, pese a todo y haciendo pucheros se acercó a Seira.

\- Lo siento - musitó con voz débil y consternada - no he podido vencerle...

 

La saiyan le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, torció su gesto en una mueca de contrariedad y apartó de sí al niño con un despectivo empujón que le mandó al suelo. Setsuna corrió hacia él, esta vez sin importarle lo que esa mujer pudiera decirle y ayudó al crío a ponerse en pie. El rostro ensangrentado de éste y su lloro silencioso le rompían el corazón. Era algo que no podía soportar y se encaró de nuevo con Seira reprochándole su actitud...

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerle eso? Sólo es un niño ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?...

 

Seira negó con la cabeza y se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa sarcástica, para acto seguido replicar.

\- Es débil, nada progresará si se esconde entre tus faldas, será un cobarde y una deshonra para su pueblo. Además, era uno de mis alumnos y me ha fallado...  
\- Pero se ha peleado contra un niño mucho mayor que él, es natural que haya perdido...- repuso Setsuna que incrédula por aquello que escuchaba, quiso añadir con tintes más conciliadores. -Es solo un niño, necesita cariño, ¿no lo entiendes?

 

Aunque su interlocutora negó con la cabeza y replicó irritada.

\- Eres tú la que no lo entiende, eres una extranjera que llega aquí, desconociendo nuestras costumbres, por las que nos regimos desde hace cientos de generaciones…- Hizo una leve pausa y escupió a bocajarro con enojo -¿y te crees con derecho a opinar? ¿Qué sabrás tú de nuestro pueblo?...  
\- ¡Sois un atajo de bárbaros, eso es lo que me parece que sé!, sólo os regís por la fuerza bruta y la sinrazón ¡qué pérdida de tiempo!...- contestó Plutón, indignada a su vez. -  
-¿Conoces un método mejor?...- inquirió Seira de forma irónica. -  
-¡Claro que sí! El amor, la compasión, la caridad y la solidaridad, ayudar y proteger a los más débiles, eso está por encima de la mera fuerza bruta - argumentó Setsuna con todo su afán de convicción. -  
-¿Quee? – Inquirió su polemista que, negando con la cabeza, comenzó a reírse para añadir con fingido pesar. - ¡Pobrecita, eres digna de lástima! ¡Menos mal que tu pretendiente no ganará, sería una deshonra para mí tener que enfrentarme con alguien tan patético como tú en el campo de batalla! No me durarías más que unos segundos - presumió afirmando con plena seguridad. - Incluso ese niño al que crees haber protegido tiene más potencia de combate que tú. Has de saber que nuestros ancestros enviaban a los bebés menos dotados de entre sus hijos a conquistar mundos poblados con seres débiles. Y lo hacían sin ninguna compasión, seguro que no les hubiera costado nada haber barrido por completo a una raza tan ridícula como la tuya.

 

Plutón escuchó este último comentario con el rostro desencajado por el asombro y el horror. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Entre tanto, el crío objeto de esa discusión parecía haberse recuperado y se soltó de los brazos de Setsuna. Seira se dirigió a él y le interrogó.

-Dime Jarix, ¿qué has aprendido de la derrota?

 

El niño pareció pensar durante unos instantes hasta que respondió con patente respeto y mirando hacia el suelo con vergüenza….

-Que soy débil, maestra Seira.  
-¡No bajes la cabeza! Es signo de debilidad. Un saiyajin no se humilla nunca ante nadie que no sea su rey o su reina. U otro saiyan o ser manifiestamente superior. Y aun así conserva su dignidad. - Le instruyó la guerrera.- ¿Lo has entendido?  
-Si maestra. – Repuso el crio ahora sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-  
-¿Y qué debes hacer, pues?- Preguntó severamente su mentora.-  
-Entrenar mucho más…y más duramente. – Fue la resuelta respuesta.-

 

La saiyan asintió, ahora pareció que con aprobación. Entonces le espetó al chiquillo.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué estás esperando? ¡Toma!

 

Y para sorpresa de la sailor le lanzó a ese pequeño una alubia. Él la comió al punto y ya recuperado por completo y antes de que Plutón pudiera darse cuenta siquiera salió corriendo, volviendo junto con los demás niños...

-¿Lo ves?,- apuntó Seira señalándole con un dedo al tiempo que relataba ahora con un tinte menos severo. - Regresa a donde debe estar y volverá a luchar. Ahora da igual que gane o pierda porque está en proceso de aprendizaje, pero un día eso decidirá su posición social, más vale ser ahora duros con él y que despabile. O de lo contrario se verá condenado a una vida miserable de servilismo y humillación. Estaría mejor muerto. - Sentenció y sin esperar una réplica de la asombrada y horrorizada sailor se dio media vuelta y se alejó andando despacio, no sin antes remachar diríase que con regocijo.- Por tu propio bien más vale que no lo olvides…

 

Estaba claro que las costumbres de ese mundo eran demasiado diferentes. Setsuna volvió a sus aposentos y quiso saber más, les preguntó a Nilia y Moena. Entre otras cosas quiso saber.

-La canción que estaban interpretando en ese círculo…juraría que es de la Tierra.  
-No lo sabemos.- Repuso Nilia encogiéndose de hombros.- Para nosotros es una canción muy antigua.  
-Ignoramos su significado, aunque creemos que dice que debes aprender a ser fuerte y valerte por ti mismo dado que nadie se ocupará de ti si no lo haces.- Comentó Moena.-

 

Setsuna asintió, básicamente se podía inferir eso de esa letra, aunque ya algo deformada quizás por las generaciones que la habían cantado transmitiéndosela así a sus descendientes. Aquello era sin embargo un enigma. Esa canción no tenía más de unos pocos años en su línea temporal…

-Contadme más, por favor. Desearía familiarizarme con vuestra cultura.- Les pidió a sus anfitrionas.-

 

Y entre ambas saiyan se dispusieron a explicarle muchas cosas más sobre las tradiciones y usos de su pueblo. 

-Verás, este planeta se llama Nuevo Vegeta, en honor a un legendario rey de nuestro pueblo. Originariamente existió el planeta Vegeta, pero fue destruido por un tirano espacial muy poderoso que utilizó a nuestra raza para sus planes.- Le contó Nilia.-  
-Sí, fue mucho después cuando ese rey de la leyenda y sus descendientes poblaron este mundo. Pasaron muchas generaciones y los nuestros prosperaron. Éramos muy pocos y nos mezclamos con otras razas. Incluso nos aliamos con otros mundos para progresar. En esos tiempos un gran soberano desposó con una princesa extranjera. Su hijo mayor apenas fue nombrado soberano tuvo que acudir a defender a su hermano, que era rey de otro mundo.- Explicó Moena.-  
-¿Cómo se llamaban esos reyes?-. Quiso saber su invitada.-  
-Eso solo lo saben los más ancianos y sabios de entre los nuestros.- Contestó Nilia.-

 

Setsuna escuchaba con mucha atención, le parecía ir juntado las piezas poco a poco. Sin saberlo esas dos le estaban refiriendo la historia de Lornd y de Asthel. Ella sabía que la encarnación pasada de Roy conoció a la reina Serenity, la madre de la soberana actual. Y que hubo una alianza entre los reinos de la Tierra y de la Luna, con Alliance, el planeta en el que Asthel gobernó después. A tal fin, la mano de Lorein, una de las guardianas de Serenity, le fue otorgada.

-Claro.- Se dijo reflexiva.- Ahora entiendo el propósito de Endimión y de Serenity. - Yo debo ser la nueva Lorein. Aunque ese plan salió mal. Los poderes oscuros se adelantaron. Atacaron simultáneamente a todos esos mundos.

 

Y justamente era Nilia quién le refería…

-Nuestro planeta fue atacado por enemigos del espacio exterior. Algunos muy poderosos, pero luchamos con valor y les rechazamos. Sin embargo poseían grandes poderes y sumieron a nuestro planeta en una especie de agujero. Perdimos contacto con nuestros aliados. Y a nuestro rey que fue en su auxilio…desde entonces pasaron muchos años. El canciller a cargo de la regencia gobernó y pasado el tiempo instauró la prueba para coronar a un nuevo rey al ver que nuestro soberano no retornaba. Volvimos a las tradiciones de antaño. Era fundamental poblar este mundo y ser más fuertes por si el mal regresaba.   
-Y hace unos años… una amenaza volvió a cernirse sobre nosotros. Un gran meteorito estuvo a punto de destruirnos, pero lo evitamos.- Concluyó Moena.- Más concretamente fueron los padres de Dariel y Seira. Los guerreros más poderosos entonces. Los que se sacrificaron…

 

Eso dejó atónita a su huésped. Quiso saber bastante más e invitó a esas dos chicas a proseguir con sus relatos. En ese momento Calix, acompañaba a Lornd también en un paseo por la ciudad de los saiyajin. Habían terminado de entrenar por esa mañana y decidieron distraerse un poco hasta la hora de comer. Tras un rato de andar conversando distraídos se encontraron con Seira. La expresión del rostro del joven guerrero del espacio cambió, de tener un gesto despreocupado y alegre pasó a demudársele. Lornd se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada. La mujer se acercó hacia ellos con una expresión de perdonavidas.

-¡Vaya! , así que tú eres el pretendiente al trono.- Exclamó examinando a Lornd, recorriéndole con la vista de arriba abajo y preguntándole desdeñosamente. - ¿De veras crees que podrás conseguirlo? ¡Ja!,- se sonrió con sorna y suficiencia. -  
\- Él es muy fuerte, Seira - intervino tímidamente Calix para añadir de forma algo más segura pero al mismo tiempo con tinte preventivo -...no deberías menospreciarle...  
\- Espero por su bien que al menos sea más fuerte que tú...- replicó con un tinte de marcado desprecio, más profundo incluso del que había usado contra la extranjera. – Inútil.

 

Calix guardó un incómodo silencio y pareció costarle el volver a pronunciar palabra.

\- Seira, yo…

Ella le cortó con un descortés gesto de sus manos y dijo a su vez.

\- Es gracioso que tú, un saiyan de un nivel tan bajo, seas el padrino y entrenador de un aspirante al trono,- miró ahora nuevamente a Lornd agregando convencida. - Eso mermará mucho tus ya escasas posibilidades.  
\- Quizás haya cosas mucho más importantes que la fuerza... ¿nunca te has parado a pensarlo?,- contestó el aludido sin perder su actitud de calma y añadir. - Calix es una valiosa ayuda para mí y no deberías hablarle de ese modo.  
\- A esa escoria le hablaré como me venga en gana, si no está conforme que me obligue a callarme - contestó la saiyan de forma muy altiva y al tiempo despreocupada. -  
\- Déjalo Señor. No importa, vámonos.- Le pidió Calix que parecía nervioso, avergonzado e impaciente por alejarse de esa mujer.- 

 

Lornd, comprendiendo que aquello no conduciría a nada bueno, decidió dejarlo estar y seguir esa recomendación.

-¿Lo ves?- añadió Seira con hiriente resignación - no lo hará, ¡me tiene miedo!, sabe que soy mucho más poderosa que él. Nunca se atrevería a retarme.

 

El rostro de Calix reflejaba un profundo sufrimiento interior que no se atrevía a exteriorizar, la saiyan le dedicó a él y a Lornd una última mirada de desdén y se alejó.

\- Jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, fuimos muy amigos...pero ella cambió al crecer – dijo con amargura, sin que su interlocutor le preguntase - su deseo de ser más fuerte cada vez, la alejó de mí...  
\- Tú sientes algo por esa mujer, Calix - adivinó Lornd. - Eso no puedes negarlo, - afirmó añadiendo perplejo -¿por eso te dejas tratar así?....  
\- Tú no lo entiendes,- repuso éste muy abatido - tiene razón, soy muy inferior a ella en fuerza y una mujer saiyan siempre busca un pretendiente lo más poderoso posible para engendrar hijos fuertes. Está destinada a ser la esposa de un guerrero de alto linaje, incluso de un rey. Yo no soy nada para ella... nunca he tenido ese ansia para el combate. Sí, lucho como todos los de nuestra raza, pero no encuentro tanto placer en ello.  
\- Tranquilo – le animó Lornd - no es alguien que merezca la pena. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres que estarían encantadas de ser tu prometida...además, aún eres joven...

 

Aunque para más asombro de su interlocutor, Calix se apresuró a salir en defensa de Seira, aseverando.

\- Ella no es mala, lo que ocurre es que se toma muy en serio su deber de velar por la sucesión al trono de este mundo. Se juró que sería la mujer más fuerte del planeta y que se casaría algún día con el saiyan más poderoso, el que lograse ser rey...  
\- Me dijisteis que su hermano, el que luchará contra mí, fue una vez aspirante...de haber ganado él tendría que haberse conformado con otro – sonrió divertido.

 

Sin embargo la respuesta de Calix le dejó perplejo cuando éste dijo con tono y expresión envaradas.

\- En tal caso, se consideraría una dispensa y el incesto estaría permitido,....  
-¿Quieres decir que se casaría con su propio hermano? ¡No lo puedo creer!..- respondió anonadado su contertulio, al menos que recordara, en su tiempo eso nunca se habría tolerado. – ¡Eso es una locura!  
\- No se le pondría nada por delante, sacrificaría su vida y su felicidad por el futuro de nuestro planeta. Y si tú ganas a buen seguro querrá ser tu esposa, no importa si te ama o te odia, para ella el sucesor es lo más importante.  
\- Te olvidas de un detalle,- rebatió Lornd agregando - yo debo querer casarme con ella y no estoy dispuesto, ya tengo a alguien que me importa. Y a quién quisiera pedirle eso algún día.  
\- Eso no sería relevante, si Seira reclamase el derecho a disputarte con tu prometida en combate tendrías la obligación de aceptar el resultado, esa es la ley de aquí.  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer.- Completó Lornd en lo que era un dicho tradicional de los guerreros del espacio, basado en otra de sus leyendas.-

 

Aunque pensando bien en eso se quedó petrificado, si esa mujer luchaba contra Setsuna a buen seguro la mataría. No se podía comparar la fuerza de una guerrera del espacio y además de ese nivel, con la de una débil humana, aunque fuera una Guerrera de la Justicia, ¡eso no podía ser! Confió en que esa ley pudiese ser cambiada, no quiso darle más vueltas al tema y tanto Calix como él siguieron paseando....

 

Cuando pudo Lornd fue a charlar con Setsuna a las puertas de la residencia de ésta, (asegurándose de no traspasarlas) le contó lo que había averiguado y ella le dijo que ya lo sabía, él estaba muy preocupado pero la muchacha le tranquilizó.

\- Si debo luchar por ti, lo haré, no tengo miedo.  
\- Pero esa mujer es muy fuerte, no podrías con ella...- objeto él bastante preocupado. -  
\- Hay más cosas aparte de la fuerza bruta, confía en mí,- repuso ella que besó suavemente a Lornd en los labios.

 

Entonces él la abrazó y prolongó el beso. Nilia y Moena que estaban observando de cerca se miraron extrañadas. Cuando el saiyan se marchó, interrogaron a Setsuna.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo antes? Habéis juntado vuestras bocas, ¿para qué? ¿Es un intercambio de energía?..  
\- Algo así- repuso la muchacha sonriendo. -  
-¿Y es efectivo?- Inquirió la asombrada Moena.-  
-Podíais probarlo.- Les sugirió pícaramente su huésped.-

Las dos chicas se miraron atónitas aunque fue Nilia quien tomó la iniciativa y de un modo algo torpe rozó los labios de su compañera.

-Sí, he sentido algo, como una especie de descarga.- Sonrió Moena.-  
-Es una técnicas más efectiva cuanto más se quiere a la persona con quién se practica.- Les informó Setsuna que las observaba divertida.-

Y sus anfitrionas repitieron el gesto tras dejarse asesorar por esa terrestre. Lo cierto es que ahora les salió mejor…

-Pues es algo placentero. No sé si hará aumentar el poder pero me gusta hacerlo contigo, Nilia.- Declaró su compañera.-  
-Me pasa lo mismo.- Comentó ésta volviendo a besar a su pareja, esta vez con más intensidad.- 

Setsuna se rio moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Ante esa reacción suya, las saiyan se separaron y fue Moena quien quiso saber.

-¿Quizás no lo estamos haciendo correctamente? ¿Deberíamos sentir otra cosa?  
-No- sonrió tiernamente la aludida.- Lo estáis haciendo muy bien y sentís lo que debe sentirse.

 

Ahora fueron las saiyan quienes sonrieron. No preguntaron más, después de comer salieron a dar un paseo dejando a su invitada descansar y se toparon con Seira que les interrogó sobre la extranjera. Ellas le contaron lo del beso y hasta le hicieron una demostración dejándola observar como lo practicaban. La saiyan se quedó pensativa...luego se marchó, quería decírselo a su hermano, era algo que quizá podría afectar al combate. Encontró a éste bañándose en su estancia, el agua salpicaba su poderoso pecho y le caía formando perlas hacia el torso y las piernas. Seira entró despacio y dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente sumiso en ella.

\- Discúlpame Dariel, tengo que hablar contigo...

 

Su hermano se volvió despacio y la miró a los ojos de forma fugaz, luego, indiferente siguió lavándose para preguntar.

\- Habla pues, ¿qué es eso que te parece tan importante como para venir a mi cuarto?....  
\- Creo que tu rival debe de tener algún truco escondido, Nilia y Moena me han contado que llevaba a cabo un proceso de trasferencia de energía con esa humana.- Narró ella con cierta intranquilidad aflorando en su tono. -  
-¿Y qué puede importarme a mí eso?...- repuso despreocupadamente su hermano, añadiendo. -Esa humana no tiene energía suficiente como para serle de ninguna utilidad....  
\- Pero, ¿y sí usara la energía de otros, Dariel?...- Objetó su contertulia para argumentar.- Podría aumentar mucho su fuerza, eso sí que me preocupa...  
-¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso, Seira?...- quiso saber éste y por toda réplica ella se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos -  
\- Así, al menos eso me han dicho. - Repuso besando a su hermano en los labios aunque de forma algo torpe. Dariel la separó bastante sorprendido y después se echó a reír. Se hizo con una toalla para secarse y se envolvió con ella anudándosela en la cintura - ¡Seira! - dijo con una voz entre divertida e incrédula -, ¿tú crees que así se puede transmitir energía? ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído!  
\- Yo he sentido algo extraño cuando toqué tus labios - musitó la aturdida chica mientras rozaba los suyos con la mano-...  
\- ¡Claro, es algo absurdo! habrás sentido que estabas haciendo el ridículo. Anda, ahora déjame, tengo que volver al entrenamiento y no te inquietes, ese tipo no logrará vencernos a los tres. Ni siquiera podría conmigo en un combate singular. 

 

Seira asintió despacio y se marchó, creyendo que, efectivamente, su hermano tenía razón. Dariel entre tanto, la observó alejarse y se sonrió de nuevo, meneando la cabeza mientras se vestía. A veces su hermana se extralimitaba en su celo.

-Esta muchacha no debería ser tan suspicaz.- Se decía casi divertido.-  
-¿Qué es lo que quería tu hermana?- Oyó tras de sí la voz de Yailr.-

 

El saiyan estaba desnudo, solo envuelto con una toalla. Su interlocutor le explicó aquello.

-Es la cosa más tonta que haya oído nunca.- Se rio el muchacho.- En mi opinión Seira está demasiado obsesionada con esa mujer terrestre.  
-Mi hermana me dijo que se hacía así.- Le comentó Dariel, atrayendo a su compañero hacia él y uniendo sus labios a los suyos.-

 

Tras unos instantes se separaron, y fue Yailr quién más confuso pudo musitar.

-Lo cierto es que he sentido algo, como una especie de calambre.  
\- Me ha sucedido algo similar. Aunque no me noto más poderoso.- Declaró Dariel llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.- Puede que después de todo, Seira no esté tan errada. Si es una técnica de absorción energética no sabemos cómo debe practicarse de modo correcto. Vigilaremos al aspirante y a su pareja humana por si lo repiten.

 

Su interlocutor asintió y tras vestirse salió de allí dejando a Dariel sumido en sus reflexiones. Olvidaron pronto ese incidente y los días pasaron con rapidez. Tanto Lornd, como sus adversarios, ultimaron sus respectivos entrenamientos. Blinz, y Calix le dieron al aspirante los últimos consejos. Setsuna también había aprendido bastantes de las costumbres y leyes del planeta. Entre ellas que los saiyajin tenían una especie de dios llamado el Guerrero Legendario. Para ellos simbolizaba el máximo de la fuerza. No rendían culto a nada más. Salvo muy escasas excepciones, despreciaban cualquier otra cosa que no fuera progresar en su poder. Su estructura social estaba por supuesto basada en eso. Cuanto más fuerte se era, más alto se estaba en la jerarquía. Los pocos capaces de transformarse en súper guerreros estaban en la cúspide. Y de ellos se iba bajando hasta los de nivel inferior y carácter menos violento. Como por ejemplo Nilia y Moena, realmente mucho menos agresivas que sus congéneres. Las dos saiyan, se habían convertido en dos buenas amigas de Plutón ya que también escuchaban lo que ésta les contaba sobre la Tierra, atendiendo con visible interés. 

-Entonces, ¿tus dos amigas también tienen una relación parecida a la nuestra?- Quiso saber Nilia.-  
\- Sí, ellas se aman y además de compañeras de lucha quieren compartir sus vidas.  
-Pero, eso es algo ilógico. No podrán tener descendencia.- Objetó Moena.-

 

La sailor dedicó una amable sonrisa a sus amigas y repuso con afecto.

-En el amor no se emplea la lógica. Si vosotras sentís eso la una por la otra no debéis dejar que otra cosa os impida ser felices.  
-Sería bonito tener esa posibilidad. Quizás si estuviéramos en tu mundo.- Suspiró Nilia.-  
-Lo cierto es que estamos en el nuestro, y se espera de nosotras que nos comportemos como saiyajin.- Añadió Moena con expresión consternada agregando.- Un día algún guerrero, aunque no sea de alto nivel, querrá desposarnos. Y si no hay nadie mejor que quiera disputarnos en combate con él, tendremos que aceptar.   
-Será eso o ser marginadas.- Completó su compañera dándole la mano a su más que evidente pareja.- Y atraer la vergüenza sobre nuestras familias. No sería aceptable para ningún saiyan.

 

Su oyente las escuchó con una mezcla de pesar y simpatía. Eso era realmente triste. No poder ser capaces de expresar libremente su amor. Suspiró. En la misma Tierra había lugares en los que todavía tampoco era posible. De todos modos, Nilia sonrió y dijo con reconocimiento.

-Gracias, extranjera. Eres de las pocas que nos ha comprendido.  
\- Eso es esperanzador.- Afirmó entonces Setsuna deduciendo al hilo de esas palabras.- Si soy de las pocas quiere decir que no soy la única. Eso significa que hay algunos de vuestro pueblo que también os entienden.  
-Sí, hay más.- Comentó Moena.- Tanto hombres como mujeres. Aunque se hayan en nuestra misma situación. Y para los hombres es incluso peor…  
-Ellos deben ser fuertes y unirse a mujeres que también tengan una elevada fuerza potencial para concebir guerreros y guerreras poderosos. Siempre fue así. En nuestro mundo no somos demasiados habitantes y la obligación de todos nosotros es la de asegurar el futuro. ¿Lo comprendes? Nadie puede negarse a eso...por ningún motivo. Salvo obligaciones de Estado.-Afirmó Nilia.-   
-Eso que tu llamas amor se consideraría un egoísmo injustificable.- Remachó su compañera.-  
-El verdadero amor nunca es egoísta. No permitáis que os hagan creer eso.- Les respondió la sailor.-

 

Aunque sus anfitrionas no replicaron a esas palabras aumentaron bastante su estima hacia ella. Un día, para agradecerle a Setsuna sus historias y su apoyo la llevaron incluso al lugar donde Seira solía entrenarse, al verla la humana quedó bastante impresionada...

-No hagas ruido. Que no se dé cuenta de que estás aquí.- La indicó Moena con mucha prevención.-  
-No le iba a gustar la idea de que la observases.- Susurró Nilia con patente temor.- Y menos de que nosotras te hayamos traído.

 

Las tres se ocultaron tras unas formaciones rocosas que las brindaban abrigo a cualquier mirada observando con ayuda de una especie de binoculares. Más allá, en un páramo bastante alejado de las afueras de la ciudad, la guerrera del espacio se enfrentaba a otras mujeres saiyajin que la atacaban sin contemplaciones. Eran tres contra una pero no podían vencerla. Pese a que sus adversarias eran poderosas, Seira, esquivando y parando una lluvia de golpes, contraatacaba con mucha dureza. Golpeó a una de sus opositoras lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Las otras dos lanzaron contra ella ondas de energía que su oponente evitó o anuló con otras suyas, luego materializó en una de sus manos una esfera que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un balón, lo lanzó contra sus rivales y produjo una explosión que hizo temblar la tierra de bastantes cientos de metros de alrededor. Cuando se disipó el polvo que se había originado por la explosión sus contrincantes yacían en el suelo sin sentido. Sin prestarlas la más mínima atención la guerrera sonrió con suficiencia y se secó el sudor que le recorría la frente, se elevó en el aire y se perdió en el horizonte.

\- ¡Es fuerte, muy fuerte! - exclamó Setsuna dominada por el asombro. -  
\- Y no ha tenido necesidad de transformarse en súper saiyan - añadió Nilia con su tono lleno de respeto e inquietud. - Sus contrincantes no eran rivales para ella.

 

El rostro de la humana se ensombreció, cualquiera de esas otras tres se habría bastado para darla una paliza a ella misma. Moena, dándose cuenta de su expresión, trató de animarla. O al menos eso creyó al declarar.

\- Seguramente tu pretendiente no ganará, pero si es fuerte podrá convertirse en uno de los retadores, entonces Seira ya no estaría interesada en él. No te preocupes...

 

Setsuna asintió, aunque la verdad es que no estaba ya segura de nada. Y había otra cosa que le preocupaba, aunque por el momento, vistas las circunstancias la relegó al juzgarla bastante improbable.

-Todo a su tiempo. No sé si podré hacerlo cuando llegue el momento.- Pensaba.-

 

Y pasaron los días. Por fin llegó el gran día, el anciano canciller convocó a los saiyan al gran descampado donde Setsuna había observado a Seira luchar. Había una gran multitud, todos vestidos con lo que parecían unas armaduras de gala. Formaban un amplio círculo dentro del cual se inscribía otro dibujado en tiza que tenía un diámetro bastante grande. Setsuna calculó que en torno a trescientos metros. Lornd, junto a sus padrinos, aguardaba en el centro, también estaban allí los protectores con Dariel. Urels le flanqueaba por la izquierda Yailr. Entonces el canciller se sentó en una especie de sillón elevado mientras el resto de los saiyans permanecían de pie. A Setsuna le ofrecieron un sillón algo más bajo.

-¿No se sientan los demás?..- le preguntó al anciano sintiéndose algo incómoda por aquella situación. -  
\- Tú eres la prometida del aspirante al trono y nuestra invitada, tienes ese privilegio, además de mí, que soy el Canciller. Los demás se quedaran en pie mientras dure el combate, es la tradición.

 

Aunque ella había tratado anteriormente de comentar que no tenía un compromiso serio con Lornd parecía que esos individuos no pensasen en otra cosa salvo en que ella era la pretendiente real. Por ello, pese a ser extranjera, muchos la miraron con deferencia cuando tomó asiento. Asumían que su fuerza sería grande al ostentar tal honor. Por su parte Luarque levantó un brazo y al punto un nutrido grupo de saiyan, que portaban tambores de gran tamaño e iban a pecho descubierto, rodeó a los contendientes desde las lindes del círculo. Al mismo tiempo un gran gong que iba enganchado en dos colosales columnas fue transportado a unas decenas de metros de la posición del canciller y Setsuna. Tanto Lornd como sus rivales se despojaron de sus petos de combate y del resto de sus ropas, quedando sólo con unos pequeños y ajustados pantalones cortos. Sin que la sailor lo advirtiese, Seira se había colocado a su lado desplazando a Nilia y Moena.

\- Ha llegado la hora de la verdad- sentenció la saiyan de forma sarcástica - veremos de lo que es capaz tu pretendiente...Espero que al menos nos brinde un combate entretenido.

 

Setsuna no respondió, se sentía incómoda, notaba como Seira la atravesaba con su penetrante mirada. No podía desvelar los sentimientos que la altiva guerrera la estuviese dirigiendo en esos momentos, pero sospechaba que no serían nada buenos. Entonces el anciano dio dos palmadas, tanto el aspirante, como Dariel y los otros protectores se acercaron a él e hicieron una leve reverencia. Lornd guiñó un ojo a Setsuna y sonrió fugazmente para, de forma inmediata, prestar atención al canciller. Luarque les dijo entonces levantándose y elevando la voz para que todos pudiesen oírlo.

-¡Luchad con valor y que la fortuna del triunfo sonría al que más lo merezca! - Los luchadores se dirigieron de nuevo al centro del círculo y escucharon la postrera orden del canciller -¡Comenzad!

 

El gong sonó y los cuatro se pusieron en guardia. Los saiyans que les rodeaban comenzaron a tocar el tambor al unísono creando un estruendo casi ensordecedor. Y se trataba de aquella misma música que Setsuna escuchase cuando lucharon los niños.

\- Estaba esperando este momento con impaciencia - declaró Urels que, con un gesto despiadado, se lanzó contra su adversario en ese mismo instante.-

 

Éste paró el choque y ambos comenzaron un duro intercambio de golpes, parecían igualados y ninguno lograba ganar terreno al otro, entonces Yailr atacó también asestando al aspirante un potente puñetazo que le hizo sangrar por la nariz. Lornd se apartó con una sucesión de volteretas para poder cubrirse de ambos que le atacaron a un tiempo. Urels se le echó encima con una sádica sonrisa y le dio un cabezazo que aturdió a su rival. Yailr le remató con una patada que casi saca a su oponente fuera del círculo. Setsuna ahogó un grito y trató de levantarse instintivamente, pero la mano de Seira sobre uno de sus hombros lo impidió.

\- No creo que les dure mucho, lo siento por mi hermano, no va a poder estrenarse...- afirmó divertida, dedicando a la humana una mirada de hondo desprecio que ésta correspondió con un gesto de furia contenida. Más cuando la saiyan remachó. – Era de esperar.  
\- Esto aún no ha terminado- replicó Setsuna sosteniendo su mirada con mucho coraje, cosa que sorprendió a su interlocutora -...

 

Haciendo buenas las palabras de su compañera Lornd contraatacó derribando a Yailr de un puñetazo, después se quitó de encima a Urels. El canciller levantó un brazo y el gigante atacó con bolas de energía que su adversario apartó. Las mismas salieron fuera del círculo y se estrellaron contra el suelo a varios kilómetros produciendo una gran explosión que hizo temblar la tierra. Dariel observaba el combate algo apartado, parecía dudar en intervenir. Entre tanto, Lornd aprovechó para atacar. Lanzó una bola de energía contra Urels que la apartó de sí sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras, el aspirante golpeó a Yailr mandándole al límite del círculo, Dariel entonces salió de su inacción y se interpuso de inmediato blocando un rayo de Lornd dirigido a su compañero. El joven saiyan tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar salir, furioso se levantó. Él y Urels se miraron y después hicieron lo propio con Dariel que asintió cruzado de brazos. Lornd imaginó que tramaban algo. Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, los tres protectores miraron al Canciller que hizo un gesto con una mano. Al momento las caras de estos enrojecieron, parecían estar llevando a cabo un profundo esfuerzo. Después, sonrientes, recuperaron su aspecto normal y se encararon con su rival, éste les observó no muy sorprendido. Setsuna no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que miró a los tres con más atención. ¡Del final de sus espaldas sobresalía una especie de cola que atravesaba el pequeño pantalón! ¡Era peluda y se movía balanceándose! La chica no podía creérselo. ¡Era igual a la que tenía Lornd cuando le conoció! En ese momento los tres abrieron sus manos hacia el cielo y materializaron tres esferas de color azulado que lanzaron a las alturas, su adversario se puso en guardia pero no iban dirigidas contra él. Las tres bolas se unieron en una más grande y quedaron sobre el cielo, emitiendo un potente resplandor...

\- Ahora vamos a empezar a luchar en serio, veremos de lo que estás hecho...- sonrió Dariel. -

 

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Lornd observó cómo los ojos de sus rivales enrojecían y como sus bocas se abrían de forma desmesurada exhibiendo unas poderosas fauces que parecían de animal. Al momento comenzó a brotarles vello por todo el cuerpo que se convirtió en un denso pelo de color marrón. Los cuerpos de todos ellos crecieron con rapidez y sus facciones cambiaron adquiriendo rasgos animales. Setsuna contempló horrorizada como los saiyan se habían transformado en gigantescos monos...

\- Lo va a tener mal- apuntó con cierta inquietud Calix cerca de ella - si no es capaz de transformarse.....  
-¿Qué?....- exclamó Setsuna mirando a éste con una expresión de pasmo ya que a su interlocutor, por el tono de sus palabras, aquellos monstruos le parecían algo bastante normal -¿Te refieres a convertirse en eso?....  
-Sí, son Ozarus. Nuestros ancestros multiplicaban su fuerza convirtiéndose en ellos gracias al influjo de la Luna llena de los mundos que iban a conquistar. O bien podían hacerlo con esa cantidad de energía concentrada.

 

Durante esas explicaciones los enormes tres monos atacaron a su enemigo, lanzándole bolas de energía desde sus enormes fauces e intentando golpearle. Lornd esquivó como pudo pero fue atrapado entre las manos de uno de ellos. La ronca voz que provenía de la garganta de su captor era aún inteligible, aunque muy grave y gutural, era la de Urels.

\- Voy a aplastarte como a un insecto, ¡ja, ja, ja! - reía sádicamente apretando a su enemigo entre sus manos, éste notó como sus huesos crujían -....

 

Setsuna estaba horrorizada y muy asustada por lo que le pudiese ocurrir a su novio. Seira por el contrario esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Lornd concentraba sus fuerzas intentando librarse de ese agarre. No pudo reprimir un desgarrador grito de dolor que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando Urels reforzó su presión. Sentía que además del tormento que experimentaba su cuerpo, comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Recurriendo a sus últimas reservas concentró un rayo de energía sobre uno de los enormes dedos que le apresaban. Urels sintió el calor y aflojó el agarre. Sin perder ni un instante, su presa aprovechó para sacar un brazo y lanzar otro rayo de energía, ahora a uno de sus ojos. El gigantesco mono bramó de dolor y soltó a su prisionero, entonces Lornd se apartó, tratando de recuperarse, casi había estado al borde del final y eso le puso furioso. Aunque también le ayudó. Su rostro también se congestionó y asimismo le brotó una cola ante el asombro de Setsuna que pudo observar en él la misma transformación. Ya convertido así en otro enorme animal atacó con furia. Asestó un tremendo puñetazo a uno de sus enemigos sacándole del círculo, entonces el canciller gritó, sobreponiendo su voz al rugido de los enormes simios...

\- Está eliminado...- y por asombroso que pudiera resultar ese gran mono se relajó y sumisamente se sentó fuera del círculo dispuesto a presenciar el resto del combate.-

 

Mientras, los tres contendientes restantes se enzarzaban en una colosal pelea. Urels, tuerto de uno de sus ojos, fue alcanzado por una bola de energía de su rival. Cuando ya estaba a punto de ser eliminado, Dariel acudió en su ayuda, éste y Lornd se golpearon sucesivas veces con enorme violencia profiriéndose gran número de heridas. La sangre les manaba de forma abundante tiñendo de rojo y malva sus pelajes. Se separaron al fin, jadeando en busca de oxígeno para recuperarse, pero en ese momento la gran bola de energía en el cielo comenzó a extinguirse de forma lenta pero constante, hasta desaparecer. A los pocos instantes, todos los simios recobraron su apariencia humana. Los guerreros seguían sangrando, ¡pero ahora estaban completamente desnudos! sus pantalones se habían pulverizado con la transformación. Setsuna se tapó los ojos con los dedos en un gesto reflejo y enrojeció. Al percatarse de ello, Seira la miró sorprendida. Preguntándole.

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de sus cuerpos? No creo que haya razón, dado que todos son excepcionalmente fuertes y están muy bien dotados. A cualquier hembra le produciría mucho regocijo este espectáculo.

 

Setsuna no supo que responder, pero miraba a través de una rendija que había dejado entre los dedos. Yailr entre tanto se acercó a ellas, desnudo y aun tratando de recuperarse de la lucha, dijo entre sorprendido y admirado.

\- ¡Es muy fuerte, por lo menos como Dariel! Entre Urels y yo no hemos podido vencerle....  
\- Ahora será mi hermano el que luche contra él, su suerte se ha terminado.- Replicó Seira completamente segura de sus palabras. -

 

El anciano se levantó del sillón y elevó su báculo, la piedra dorada de este comenzó a brillar y él declaró con solemnidad...

\- Podéis pasar al siguiente estado...

 

Tanto Dariel como Urels se transformaron al instante en súper guerreros, despidiendo una gran cantidad de dorada energía. Lornd les imitó antes de que se decidieran a atacarle, y sucedió que entre todos los saiyan que presenciaban la pelea pareció desatarse la locura colectiva, se escuchó un grito...."Súper saiyajin"....y todos reaccionaron a un tiempo. Los que golpeaban los tambores también se transformaron, los espectadores que eran capaces de hacerlo les imitaron. Setsuna sintió una tremenda oleada de energía que se liberaba de forma salvaje por todas partes. Yailr y Seira, también transformados, parecían aullar de placer henchidos de gozo por su poder, los saiyan estaban fuera de sí. La normalmente serena Plutón ahora estaba aterrada presenciando el increíble espectáculo. Sólo el anciano mantenía la compostura y observaba sin parecer alterarse, eso sí, sonriendo, al parecer orgulloso de su pueblo. Setsuna tuvo que sujetarse a su sillón de roca firmemente anclada en el suelo para no salir despedida por las ondas de energía. Centró su mirada en Seira, su pelo antes negro como el tizón ahora resplandecía de un color rubio dorado y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo intenso, pero su expresión fue lo que más asustó a la humana. Parecía una fiera salvaje sedienta de sangre, un ser fuera por completo de cualquier capacidad de raciocinio. Nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera a Lornd. Él controlaba esa transformación al menos en su apariencia de brutalidad. Aunque hubiera aniquilado a sus enemigos lo había hecho siempre sin manifestar aquella especie de orgía de salvajismo. Y lo peor era que todos sus compatriotas saiyan parecían estar igual que esa mujer. Incluso Calix parecía otro ser completamente distinto. En su fuero interno la horrorizada Setsuna rezó para que Lornd lograse vencer. En caso contrario ¿qué ocurriría si esos locos lograsen salir algún día de su mundo y llegasen tan descontrolados como lo estaban ahora a la Tierra? ¿Quién podría detenerles? Destruirían el planeta en un instante. Un sudor frío le recorría la nuca y erizaba sus cabellos. Ahora comprendía lo peligrosos que en realidad eran... ¿cómo podía haber sido Lornd el rey de ese pueblo de salvajes?... Y entonces entendió la auténtica importancia de su cometido…

-¡Oh Dios mío! Majestades…no sé qué podré hacer…no sé si seré capaz…-Pensaba totalmente embargada por el temor y la responsabilidad.- ¿Cómo no fallaros?

 

La conmoción general fue extinguiéndose lentamente, la mayoría de los saiyan recobraron su apariencia normal. Seira, ahora más calmada, seguía aún siendo una súper guerrera hasta que a los pocos segundos recuperó su estado normal. Ella y todos los demás se centraron ya solamente en el combate. Los luchadores, lejos de haberse detenido, peleaban con más ferocidad. La atónita Setsuna no podía seguir con la vista lo que ocurría. Los tres aparecían y desaparecían con una velocidad tremenda, reaparecían golpeándose en un lado del círculo y al segundo en el contrario. La batalla parecía ahora centrarse entre Dariel y Lornd que mantenían una gran igualdad. Urels relevaba a su compañero con gran furia, pareció hacerle una seña a Dariel que se apartó...

-¡Es mío, mío! - Gritó Urels afirmando lleno de violento regocijo - ¡le despedazaré con mis manos!....

 

Atacó hundiendo dos puñetazos en el vientre de Lornd que fue arrastrado hacia atrás por el impacto, pese a estar firmemente plantado en el suelo. Como pudo, éste eludió un codazo de su enemigo que pretendía rematarle y contraatacó no con menos dureza. Estaba igual de rabioso que su oponente. Con dos directos a la mandíbula hizo tambalearse a su adversario y después le dio una patada que lanzó a éste hasta casi los límites del círculo. Urels se levantó como un resorte y lanzó un gran rayo de energía, pero Lornd desapareció, reapareció al instante frente a su adversario y fue él quien en esta ocasión hundió su puño en el vientre de su rival que escupió sangre en abundancia. Lornd también la escupía. Urels bramando de furia atacó intentando golpearle, pero su enemigo le esquivó, entonces el Canciller volvió a gritar.

\- ¡Podéis usar las armas!....

 

Urels no lo dudó ni un instante, del corro de guerreros le llegó una tremenda hacha de doble hoja que blandió sobre su cabeza como si fuera una pluma. Trató de alcanzar a su oponente y Lornd pudo esquivarle a duras penas. Entonces el aspirante elevó su brazo al cielo y gritó...

\- ¡Inmortal Sword! Acude a mi llamada.

 

Para asombro del público y perplejidad del propio Luarque, una gran espada que refulgía con el reflejo de la propia aura del aspirante apareció instantáneamente en su mano. Ambas armas chocaron con un estridente sonido metálico. Lornd separó su acero y atacó con furiosos mandobles que hicieron retroceder a Urels. Luchaba como un poseso y el otro saiyan estaba desconcertado por aquella exhibición de poder tan repentino. Se acercó peligrosamente al borde del círculo y entonces el aspirante le propinó un puntapié que le derribó fuera de éste. El canciller volvió a declarar ante el clamor de la multitud.

\- Está eliminado, ahora podéis pasar a la fase final...

 

En aludido no podía creerlo, observaba realmente sorprendido a su rival. Incluso con un tinte de respeto y asintió. Fue a sentarse junto al otro guerrero que había quedado descalificado anteriormente. En tanto el aspirante se plantaba ante su rival con pose desafiante.

-¡Vamos! – le retó Lornd haciendo un gesto con una mano para que le atacase.-

 

Dariel sonrió. Miraba a su contrincante con la ilusión y el deseo del que había estado aguardando impacientemente por algo muy especial. Aumentó la intensidad de su energía pasando al segundo nivel de súper guerrero, Lornd no se quedó atrás. Lo que provocó una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción de su enemigo que declaró como si ya lo esperase.

\- Estupendo, no me has decepcionado. Sabía que al final quedaríamos solos tú y yo...  
\- Yo también. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo - replicó su contrincante devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. -

 

El ataque de Dariel no se hizo esperar. Se enzarzó con su adversario en un durísimo combate. Ambos rivales estaban muy igualados y sus fuerzas se iban mermando a la vez. El aspirante miraba a su contrincante mientras se restañaba la sangre que le caía de un pómulo. Dariel a su vez, enjugaba la que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Lornd había dejado su espada clavada en el suelo y Dariel al darse cuenta de ello le ofreció llegar al final del combate con un duelo. Seira, que escuchó a su hermano, le lanzó prestamente una espada que éste aferró al vuelo y Lornd desclavó la suya. Sin más preámbulos ambos comenzaron a luchar entrechocando sus armas, el combate era intenso. Debían esquivar las estocadas del otro casi al límite, se infringieron heridas y cortes en el pecho y las piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban agotados, todos los saiyan les contemplaban enmudecidos por el interés. Incluso Seira observaba con el rostro tenso de preocupación, confiaba en su hermano pero el pretendiente era muy fuerte, demasiado para lo que ella había pensado. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su aventurada valoración y de haberlo menospreciado. Entre tanto y tras unos instantes en los que se habían detenido para recobrar algo de resuello, ocurrió que Lornd, señalando a Dariel con la punta de su espada, exclamó.

-¡Esto ya se ha terminado! Si no eres capaz de superar este nivel. Más vale que te rindas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?,- replicó su atónito rival mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento y preguntar -¿Qué otro nivel?...  
\- Está claro, ¡reconóceme como tu rey!...- ordenó Lornd de forma contundente y sin esperar la respuesta de Dariel súbitamente aumentó su potencia y emitió una gran aura. Cuando ésta se despejó, todos excepto Setsuna que ya le había visto así, le miraron asombrados. -  
-¿Qué es eso?..- aulló Seira boquiabierta. -

 

Lornd había cambiado su aspecto de nuevo. Su frente se había achatado, sus pestañas casi habían desaparecido, su masa muscular era ahora prácticamente el doble de la normal. Dariel le observaba sin poder creérselo. El aspirante entonces declaró con una voz gutural.

\- Éste es el tercer estado...de súper saiyan. 

 

Dicho esto desapareció y reapareció ante Dariel atacándole con su espada. Éste, desbordado por la rapidez de su enemigo, paró como pudo la embestida. Lornd siguió golpeando con fuerza y gritando a pleno pulmón, hasta que partió en dos la espada de su contrincante y le hizo caer al suelo apuntándole con el filo de la suya. Entonces el aspirante del duelo le ordenó una vez más mirándole fijamente.

\- ¡Reconóceme como tu rey!....- sus ojos desprendían chispas y el asombrado Dariel comprendió que estaba derrotado. -  
\- Eres mi rey- reconoció gritando a pleno pulmón - ¡Rey Lornd!....- éste apartó su espada y Dariel se levantó elevando uno de los brazos de su hacía tan solo unos instantes mortal enemigo y volviendo a gritar - ¡Rey Lornd!...- después se arrodilló y el vencedor elevó su espada en el aire en señal de triunfo aullando a modo de celebración -...

-¡AAHHH!

 

El grito de triunfo salvaje de Lornd retumbó por todo el planeta al igual que los gritos de los demás saiyan. Sólo Seira estaba enmudecida, no podía creer que ese hombre hubiera vencido a los protectores, derrotado de una forma tan clara a su hermano, al que ella consideraba el más fuerte, al que idolatraba desde que era una niña...y ahora le veía arrodillado reconociendo su derrota. Entonces era cierto que ese saiyan que le había derrotado era un legendario rey, sólo así se lo explicaba.

-¡Es increíble…es imposible!…si no lo estuviese viendo yo misma jamás lo creería.- Musitó.-

 

El vencedor avanzó hacia el Canciller que se puso también en pie. Cuando llegó a él, el anciano se arrodilló respetuoso y le proclamó rey del planeta de los saiyan. Un griterío ensordecedor volvió a elevarse hacia el cielo y Lornd gritó con ellos. Setsuna estaba estremecida, nunca había visto a su pareja tan fuera de sí. Cuando le conoció, él acabó con unos seres que iban a matarla a ella, pero lo hizo sin esfuerzo. Cuando destruyó al gran cometa que amenazó la Tierra, usó todas sus fuerzas, pero de una forma calculada y sin apasionamiento. Incluso al rescatarla supo contenerse para obrar con astucia. Ahora su sangre hervía, sus genes de guerrero del espacio se habían adueñado de él, ¡ojalá no hubiese cambiado!

-Espero que realmente sea dueño de sí. O no podré hacerlo…-Se dijo con patente temor.- No podré hacer nada ni por él, ni por todos nosotros. Y habré fracasado.

 

Todos los saiyan estaban arrodillados, junto a Dariel, Urels y Yailr, los protectores mantenían ahora una actitud reverente como si nada hubiese pasado. Para ellos, había sido una prueba a la que debían someter al aspirante, como éste la había superado le reconocieron sin problemas como a su rey y juraron fidelidad.

\- Majestad, estoy a vuestro servicio- declaró Urels de forma muy sumisa, como si sus rencillas con Lornd nunca hubiesen existido. -  
\- ¡Puedes estar orgulloso de tu poder y de tu fuerza! ¡Levántate noble Urels! - le ordenó Lornd y luego repitió la misma orden a todos los presentes que se pusieron en pie en el acto en tanto su nuevo soberano proclamaba. - Ahora comenzará una nueva Era. Este planeta ya tiene un rey y os juro protegerlo y reinar con la máxima justicia y amor por mi pueblo...  
\- Sabias palabras son...propias de alguien con linaje real...- comentó el anciano canciller añadiendo lleno de respeto y devoción. – Lo vi claro cuando apareció tu espada. Solo los reyes de antiguo podían invocar esa clase der armas. Y tú como verdadero rey de los saiyajin has querido probárnoslo. Lo has hecho. Somos tus humildes súbditos. Pronto serás coronado, mi misión está cumplida. Serás tú ahora el que deba gobernarnos....  
\- Muy bien,- convino Lornd con una sonrisa mientras buscaba a Setsuna con la mirada y decía. -Lo primero que haré es prometerme. Contraeré nupcias y este mundo tendrá un heredero que un día lo gobernará.

 

Todos los saiyan aclamaron sus palabras. La atónita muchacha se acercó a él y ambos se abrazaron. El recién reconocido monarca arrodillado ante ella se declaró de forma muy emotiva. 

-Ahora que he cumplido al fin con mi destino. Si tú me aceptas. Si sientes por mí el mismo amor que yo por ti. Entonces te lo preguntaré. ¿Quieres ser mi reina? ¿Te desposarás conmigo?

 

Y la muchacha sonrió, esto era el sueño de Lornd, el que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo y quería hacerla partícipe, y sobre todo, le oía hablar como siempre. Ella era feliz, sobre todo porque el chico no había cedido a sus impulsos salvajes, ahora estaba segura de que él no había cambiado. Y lo que era más importante, durante el combate se sintió realmente preocupada y angustiada por él. Aunque quiso decirse a sí misma que era un sentimiento natural por cualquiera de sus amigos y compañeras de lucha. Que tendría que ver con su cometido. No obstante tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Ella sentía algo más por ese hombre. Lo comprendió tras viajar juntos y compartir tantas cosas, cuando la rescató y sobre todo cuando llegaron a ese planeta y los saiyan la identificaron como la prometida del aspirante. Aunque ella lo negase ante ellos, y ante sí misma, lo había percibido claramente en su corazón. Le amaba y quería compartir su vida. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que la pudo comprender. No dejaban de ser dos guerreros solitarios que se habían encontrado. Ojalá que pudieran ser felices, aunque por otro lado su mente le recordaba su deber como guerrera y protectora de la Reina Serenity. Comprendía, tal y como le advirtiesen sus soberanos, todos los sacrificios e implicaciones que aquello conllevaría. Pero por esta vez fueron sus sentimientos los que desbordados, tomaron el control, imponiéndose sobre su razón. De modo que asintió y después confirmó con sus palabras.

\- Sí, quiero serlo.- Pudo contestar ella que estaba dominada por la emoción. –Deseo ser tu esposa.

 

Pero antes de que él pudiese ni tan siquiera sonreír alguien interrumpió aquel momento tan romántico, dispuesta a que las cosas no fuesen de aquella manera.

-¡Un momento, yo no estoy conforme con eso!- la voz de Seira se elevó entre el júbilo general y tanto Lornd como Setsuna palidecieron cuando la escucharon agregar. - Yo digo que esa mujer no tiene condiciones para ser nuestra reina ni la madre del futuro heredero al trono...- avanzando a pasos cortos y rápidos la saiyan se plantó entre ambos prometidos y proclamó. - Reclamo mi derecho a disputar el matrimonio real en combate singular contra la prometida - señaló a la extranjera con un acusatorio dedo que cortó el aire como un cuchillo. -  
-¡No!,- intervino Lornd aseverando con rotundidad - ya tengo decidido quién será mi esposa y no aceptaré a otra si no es ella...  
\- Con todos mis respetos. No te corresponde a ti decidir eso, majestad - rebatió Seira visiblemente furiosa al argumentar. - Me amparo en la ley de nuestro pueblo, nadie puede negarme ese derecho, ni siquiera el rey. Canciller, apelo a ti, hasta que no sea coronado tú sigues estando a cargo del gobierno...  
\- Es cierto - contestó Luarque con un tono resignado - tienes ese derecho...  
-¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo? ¡No pienso aceptarlo! - repitió Lornd con visible indignación. -  
\- Señor, es la tradición y la ley, no tenéis otro remedio que aceptarlo...- terció respetuosa pero firmemente Dariel -  
-¡Yo soy el rey ahora! - replicó Lornd furioso, asegurando. - Puedo cambiar las leyes, ¡y voy a cambiar ésta!....  
\- ¡No, no lo harás, escúchame maldito egoísta!- aulló Seira con manifiesta indignación. - ¿Quién te crees que eres para anteponer tus intereses personales a los de nuestro planeta? ¡Eres su rey! Empieza a comportarte como tal.

 

Al momento, Dariel se acercó hacia su hermana andando deprisa y con el rostro inexpresivo, ella le inquirió esperanzada. 

\- Hermano, ¿verdad que tengo razón? ¡Ayúdame!, no podemos dejar que pase por encima de nuestras leyes...

 

Sin responder el saiyan se paró junto a su interlocutora y la abofeteó con tal fuerza que Seira cayó al suelo. Temblando de furia e incredulidad, miró a su hermano que se encaró con ella y la increpó.

-¡A tu Rey le debes obediencia y respeto!, nunca vuelvas a hablarle de ese modo o yo mismo te mataré, ¿está claro?...- rugió con tal furia que hizo temblar el suelo a su alrededor.- 

 

Todos los saiyan incluidos Lornd y Setsuna miraban atónitos la escena. Seira, tapándose la cara enrojecida por los golpes y la vergüenza, se restañó la sangre que le corría por el labio y sólo pudo musitar atónita.

-¿Por qué Dariel?... ¿por qué te pones de su lado? Yo siempre te he admirado, he querido parecerme a ti, ¡somos hermanos!...

 

Parecía que incluso iba a llorar puesto que sus ojos hacían aguas, aunque esta impresión desapareció al instante de su cara mientras se ponía en pie, adoptando una máscara de templada y contenida rabia. Dariel más calmado ya, le respondió entonces de forma más suave y templada.

\- Tienes razón al amparo de nuestras leyes y tu petición es justa. Pero no en esos términos, diga lo que diga sigue siendo el rey. Debes ser respetuosa, eso también está en la ley. Hermana, yo apoyo tu petición, pero debes disculparte ante nuestro soberano y solicitar humildemente su perdón por tu insolencia.

 

La mujer le observó atónita aunque enseguida bajó la cabeza. Tras unos segundos de meditación asintió convencida de las razones de su hermano. Entonces Seira se arrodilló ante Lornd que aún no podía pronunciar palabra por la sorpresa.

\- Os suplico perdón mi señor, castigadme después por mi insolencia si así lo queréis. Pero reclamo mi derecho.

 

Y según hablaba, Seira miraba a Lornd y en su gesto se adivinaba que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir perdón. El sufrimiento y la humillación debían de castigarla de una forma intensísima en esos momentos. No obstante su aparente sumisión y sus ahora suaves modos no podían disimular su apasionamiento y su fuerza.

\- Levántate,- le dijo él con voz tranquila y conciliadora. - No tengo nada en tu contra. No me he considerado ofendido. Al contrario. Eres una saiyan leal con la ley y las tradiciones. Admirable en todos esos aspectos, pero yo no sería capaz de compartir mi vida contigo...  
\- Señor,- intervino Luarque tratando de aliviar ese momento de tensión. - Ella tiene todo el derecho según nuestra ley. Vos seréis rey cuando seáis coronado y entonces podréis modificar esa ley o la que os plazca con el beneplácito del consejo, pero aun no tenéis esa autoridad, la tradición debe ser respetada......  
\- Entonces no me dejáis más opción - contestó lapidariamente Lornd agregando. - No me queda otro remedio que renunciar al trono- un murmullo de asombro e incredulidad se extendió por todos los saiyans cuando él remachó - no lo aceptaré a este precio.  
-¡Pero señor, no podéis renunciar! - exclamó Luarque bastante agitado - Ahora que sois el rey, que por fin hemos encontrado a alguien...  
\- Podéis seguir como hasta ahora...os las habéis arreglado muy bien sin ningún rey.- Respondió Lornd con ironía. -  
-¡No, no podemos! - intervino tajantemente Dariel. - Ahora que has ganado ese derecho a ser rey el desafío no tiene sentido, pues ya se sabe que hay un guerrero que lo ha superado y aunque no estéis todavía coronado, según la tradición un heredero no puede negarse a dirigir a su pueblo de no ser por incapacidad o por voluntad o beneplácito de su padre el rey o del consejo. Vos no tenéis padre a quién preguntar y no estáis incapacitado. Nosotros jamás daremos el consentimiento pues sois un guerrero demasiado fuerte como para perderos y además, sin la promesa de un soberano que nos agrupe, muchos de los nuestros se irán de aquí a conquistar nuevos mundos. Ya no les retiene nada en el nuestro. En el preciso instante en el que renuncies ni la creencia en un futuro glorioso ni el temor de que se castiguen sus malos actos existirá para muchos de nosotros.  
\- Si renuncias - amenazó Seira sin apenas contener su ira - muchos irán a tu mundo para vengarse incluida yo misma, no dejaremos piedra sobre piedra en él. - Respiró agitada unas cuantas veces para añadir con un tinte más calmado. - Pero si aceptas la prueba y yo venzo seré tu fiel servidora y podrás hacer de mí lo que quieras. Cuando te de hijos ejecútame si ese es tu deseo. Es más, si de forma improbable yo fuera derrotada por tu pretendiente, ella podría disponer como quisiera de mi vida si es que no me mata en la lucha.

 

Lornd les miró anonadado, casi había llegado a olvidar lo tercos que podían ser sus congéneres. Pero ahora la furia y la impotencia se abrían paso en él, arrastrando el asombro y gritó fuera de sí.

\- ¡No quiero disponer de la vida de nadie! ¿Es que tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Estoy harto de eso. – Contuvo su furia un instante y volviéndose hacia su prometida añadió con más serenidad, pero también con un poso de evidente advertencia dirigiéndose a los saiyan. - Nos volveremos a la Tierra y por vuestro propio bien espero que no os atreváis a intentar nada...No soy el único súper guerrero del espacio de nivel tres que hay…

 

Setsuna temblaba, eso era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, por fuerte que fuera Lornd y aunque entre él, Roy y los demás, lograsen vencer a todos los guerreros del espacio que les atacasen, cosa a su juicio muy improbable, llevarían el desastre a su mundo. Estaría garantizada la muerte de miles o incluso de millones de inocentes en los combates, no podía permitirlo de ningún modo...

\- ¡Basta, ya he oído suficiente! - intervino de una forma muy enérgica que sorprendió a todos dirigiéndose a la saiyan. -Seira, acepto tu desafío... ¿quieres luchar por el rey? ¡Lucharemos pues!..

 

Bastante sorprendida por esas palabras, la interpelada centró su atención en la humana y por primera vez la dirigió una mirada de respeto. Lornd en cambio la recriminó de forma desesperada.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te matará en un instante! No puedo permitir una cosa así. Sería un suicidio, ¡no tienes oportunidad!..  
\- Soy una guerrera de la justicia y no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos escuchando como pueden sufrir por mi culpa millones de inocentes....- repuso ésta con voz firme. -  
\- No, no te dejaré hacerlo - insistió él agregando lleno de convicción - a mí ahora sólo me importas tú. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que vengan a la Tierra si se atreven! La defenderemos como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

 

Para sorpresa de todos incluido el propio Lornd, Setsuna le miró furiosa y le abofeteó también con rabia. El saiyan nunca había visto esa expresión así de furia y desprecio en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron, e incluso sintió miedo. En tanto se tapaba la marca del golpe con una mano. La miró con incredulidad. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a otra ocasión pasada. Él que no temía enfrentarse contra nada ni nadie, se dio cuenta de que quizá su prometida se había enfurecido de verdad, sintiéndose ofendida en lo más profundo de su honor y que no le perdonaría...aunque no entendía el porqué, pero Setsuna se lo aclaró enseguida declarando con indignación.

\- ¡Después de todo Seira tiene razón, solo eres un cobarde y un egoísta! ¿Acaso no te importa ya el pueblo que tanto tiempo has estado buscando?, ¿no te importan la vida de tu hermano y de tus amigos? ¿De la gente inocente de la Tierra que tú mismo salvaste? ¿De mis compañeras guerreras, o de los niños que viven en ella y de los que están por nacer? ¡Contéstame!- le chilló lanzando fuego por su mirada según agregaba -¿nada te importa de todo eso? ¿Sólo te importo yo?... ¿y crees que yo podría vivir con eso sobre mi conciencia? No, no podría, mi deber es defender a mis soberanos y a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza y dar mi vida si es preciso y lo haré sin retroceder ante nada o ante nadie ¡eso te lo juro! 

 

Lornd estaba petrificado, era incapaz de hablar. De hechos todos los saiyajin se miraban unos a otros realmente atónitos por el coraje de esa terrestre. Fue la propia Seira la que se aproximó a Setsuna interviniendo con un tono mucho más considerado del que había empleado con ella hasta entonces.

\- Debo admitir que me equivoqué contigo, y te pido perdón por ello. Eres muy valiente mujer terrestre, tienes un alto sentido del honor y del deber hacia tu pueblo, yo comparto eso. No quiero matarte pues tu valor me ha impresionado, es digno de un saiyan. Así pues, si renuncias a él no será necesario que luchemos, te ofrezco esa posibilidad...- todos aguardaron expectantes la respuesta de la extranjera. Nadie se atrevía a respirar. Seira volvió a repetir impaciente - ¿y bien...qué decides?...  
\- No podría hacerlo - sonrió ella ahora con su habitual voz serena, añadiéndole un poso de reflexión queda en tanto sostenía la mirada de su contertulia. - Lo que me pides no es posible, ni traicionaría nunca mi deber de guerrera ni tampoco a mis sentimientos. Los que he descubierto en mi interior. Ya no podría vivir sabiendo que él está con otra mujer. No creo que lo entiendas pero lucharé contra ti. Tengo que hacerlo por mi mundo y por él, por mi honor y por mi amor, ambas cosas son irrenunciables para mí. ¿Acaso renunciarías tú?...

 

Seira la miró a su vez, quizá no comprendía los sentimientos de la terrestre, pero sí su sentido del deber y su valentía y respetaba eso por encima de todo, de tal forma que le aseguró con suavidad y gran consideración que asombró a todos los presentes...

\- No. Tampoco lo haría. Pero de una guerrera a otra, sí que te hago esta promesa. Haré que tu derrota sea digna y tu muerte rápida y sin dolor, no te preocupes...Y después, pese a que no pertenezcas a nuestra raza, yo misma te sepultaré en el Mausoleo de los héroes de nuestro mundo. Lo mereces por tu honor y tu valor. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo con lo que digo?- Exclamó.-

 

Ningún saiyan se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

-Sea así pues.- Sentenció Setsuna con todo su coraje.-  
\- Formad de nuevo el círculo...- ordenó entonces Luarque a los tamborileros que obedecieron en el acto.-

 

El círculo era ahora mucho más pequeño, no tendría más de cincuenta metros de diámetro. Lornd tomó a su prometida de las manos y le dijo con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, pesar y temor.

\- Perdóname Setsuna, tú tienes razón. Siento lo que te dije, pero ahora soy yo el que tiene miedo. Nunca lo tuve por mí, pero lo tengo por ti. Si te ves perdida, ríndete. Vale más que vivas.  
-¿Cómo podría?,- replicó ésta con una media sonrisa mientras soltaba suavemente una de sus manos de las de él y le acariciaba la mejilla que le abofetease para sentenciar.- Rendirme sería perderte. Confía en mí, como yo lo hago en ti, sólo te pido eso...- y sin mirarle ya se alejó de él y se situó en el centro del ring. -  
-¿Estás dispuesta?,- preguntó Seira mientras se quitaba su peto de combate lanzándolo fuera del círculo en tanto afirmaba. - Esto no me será necesario...- 

 

Y se quedó con una ligera especie de corsé que más parecía de gala. Observando a su rival.

\- Un momento por favor.- Pidió la humana que sacó su transformador invocando. -¡Planeta Plutón...dame el poder! - Todos los saiyan contemplaron atónitos la coreografía de luz y color que inundó el centro del círculo. Tras unos instantes Setsuna reapareció de él ya convertida en Sailor Plutón, con su cetro en una mano y una mirada de gran concentración. - Ya estoy lista. Cuando quieras podemos comenzar...

 

Seira se aproximó hacia ella, con un andar lento y muy seguro de sí...su mirada se enfrentó con la de su rival. Ambas se la sostuvieron sin ningún tipo de vacilación. El tenso silencio reinante fue interrumpido por el Canciller.

\- Un momento, no puedes usar armas sin mi consentimiento- le dijo a Setsuna - deberás dejar ese bastón.  
-Señor- intervino Seira agregando conciliatoriamente. - Por mí no hay inconveniente, puede usarlo si lo desea. Ella no es saiyajin y no creo que eso altere el resultado final.  
\- Si tú no tienes ninguna objeción, está bien. - Concedió Luarque levantando los brazos y los tamborileros se aprestaron a preparase. Luego, al igual que en la ocasión anterior el Canciller declaró.- ¡Que empiece el combate!..- y los tamborileros comenzaron a tocar. -  
\- ¡Acabaremos enseguida! - exclamó Seira y desapareció de la vista de Setsuna.-

 

A las pocas décimas de segundo ya estaba atacándola a su lado. Pero ésta, que la había observado en sus entrenamientos y se esperaba algo similar, se apartó instintivamente y logró evitar el ataque por muy poco.

-Te defiendes mejor de lo que creía...pero no te valdrá de nada.- Alabó la saiyan que lanzó dos rápidos puñetazos contra su enemiga que pudo apenas si pudo desviar con su cetro. -

 

Seira acrecentaba su presión, Setsuna no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. Contraatacó con su “Dead Scream”, la saiyan lo anuló al punto con una de sus bolas de energía...

\- Tienes recursos. No espera eso. – Admitió la guerrera del espacio que preguntó con cierto retintín. - Bien ¿qué te parece esto?

 

Concentrando poder en una de sus manos Seira lanzó una bola energética contra su oponente. A la desesperada Setsuna creó una barrera con su cetro que la protegió, pero a costa de que éste se le saliera disparado de las manos. Trató de recuperarlo consciente de que era su única oportunidad, pero su enemiga, mucho más rápida, se lo arrebató...

\- Lo siento, pero ya no vas a poder usar esto.- Aseguró con suficiencia -

 

En tanto afirmaba aquello sus músculos se marcaban bien definidos en su cuerpo y sus bíceps aumentaron de tamaño cuando intentó doblar el cetro. Éste al principio resistió, pero al fin cedió y Seira lo dobló para después tirarlo al suelo.

-Se acabó.- Remachó la guerrera del espacio tras darle una patada a esa larga vara alejándola de allí.- Tu tiempo se ha terminado…

 

Setsuna aun así intentó recuperarlo. Le era imprescindible si deseaba que su plan tuviera alguna oportunidad de éxito. Golpeó a su rival en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas pero ésta ni se inmutó. Lo intentó de nuevo con una patada pero la saiyan se limitó a bloquearla con un brazo. Plutón lo intentó otra vez pero su contrincante la apartó de un empujón que la lanzó casi contra el borde del círculo. La guerrera del espacio le dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírlo...

\- No me hace ninguna falta, pero quiero que sepas que tu valor me ha impresionado mucho y que te mereces que luche contra ti con mi máximo poder. Ésta es la mejor manera que tenemos de demostrar nuestro respeto por un enemigo valeroso y digno en un combate. ¡Luchando contra él con toda nuestra fuerza! 

 

Y se convirtió en súper saiyan, su pelo rubio dorado se elevaba hacia el cielo y su cuerpo emitía un aura del mismo tono, su poder era tan enorme que incluso hacía temblar la tierra a su alrededor. Entre los saiyan se sucedieron murmullos de respeto y asentimientos de cabeza. Lornd por su parte estaba encogido por el horror. Presentía que la suerte de la mujer a la que amaba estaba echada. Pero no podía intervenir. Aquello le recordaba demasiado bien otra situación de su pasado. No podía creer que la historia se volviera a repetir. Por su parte Seira agregó.

\- Antes de que te ataque te doy una nueva oportunidad, tú no eres de nuestro pueblo. No te deshonrarás si renuncias. Y para mí no habrá ningún honor en matarte. ¡Ríndete ahora y dejémoslo así! O si lo prefieres sal del círculo. Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido, tendrás un buen lugar entre nosotros, te doy mi palabra... ¿qué contestas?

 

Todos contenían la respiración, Lornd el primero. En su fuero interno suplicaba porque la chica aceptase. Al menos ella viviría. Setsuna por su parte llegó a dudar por unos leves momentos. Quizás sus soberanos no deseasen que llegara tan lejos. Si renunciaba esa mujer se convertiría en la reina de los saiyan y más que posiblemente podría ser su aliada. Lo mismo que Lornd. Pero aquello casi le producía más zozobra que su situación actual. Entre tanto el nuevo soberano aguardaba la contestación de la sailor. Ahora solo importaba su vida. Sin embargo y para su horror y consternación la réplica de Guerrero Plutón no dejó posibilidad a ese deseo.

\- No puedo aceptar. Lo siento, lo que haya de ocurrir que ocurra.  
\- Si te ataco ahora te mataré sin duda... ¿lo sabes, verdad?..- declaró Seira aunque su tono era de admirada advertencia, no de amenaza. -  
\- Si ese es mi destino, que así sea - repuso su rival con valor e invocó. - ¡Cetro Granate ven a mis manos, te pido que me ayudes en este trance!- y aquel arma pese a estar doblada, voló a las manos de su dueña.- Estoy dispuesta…

 

Seira miraba incrédula la escena, pero sólo durante algunos segundos, transcurridos los cuales se rehízo adoptando una expresión grave y concentrada.

\- Entonces basta de hablar y terminemos de una vez...- sentenció la saiyan que tensó sus músculos para atacar. Setsuna lo intuyó. -  
-No tengo otra salida. ¡Ojalá resulte, si no adiós amigas, adiós mi amor! - pensó la sailor mientras se concentraba- espero hacerlo en el momento preciso - entonces en el mismo instante en que Seira desapareció de su vista, Plutón gritó - ¡Detente Tiempo!...

 

Todo quedó paralizado como en una fotografía. Junto a Setsuna, flotando en el aire estaba Seira, con uno de sus puños listo para golpearla. La sailor estaba al borde mismo del círculo, con su doblado cetro en la mano que emitía una pálida luz verdosa. Ella sabía que su poder no resistiría mucho más, se apartó de allí. Por veloz que fuera su adversaria no tendría tiempo de reaccionar. Plutón se colocó lo más deprisa que pudo al otro extremo del círculo, entonces todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¡Padre Cronos, te lo ruego, restaura el flujo temporal! - Exclamó justo en ese momento.-

 

Seira lanzó su ataque contra su enemiga, pero ésta sencillamente se desvaneció ante sus ojos. No podía creerlo y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, fuera del círculo. Sólo en décimas de segundo comprendió entre atónita y horrorizada que había perdido. La voz del Canciller, que tenía tintes de asombro, declaró oficial lo evidente para todos...

-¡Ha salido del círculo, ha perdido....la terrestre es la ganadora! 

 

Lornd tan asombrado como el resto no fue capaz de aguardar. Saltó gritando de alegría y corrió sin poderse contener, apartando a los asombrados tamborileros que habían dejado de tocar, para abrazar a Setsuna. Cuando lo hizo elevándola entre sus brazos y girando con ella, los enmudecidos saiyan volvieron a chillar de júbilo a su vez.

-¡Lo has conseguido, alabado sea el Dios de todo lo que existe!- proclamó entre sollozos de emoción. – ¡Lo has conseguido!

 

La mantuvo aferrada entre sus manos, elevándola sobre su cabeza para después bajarla al nivel de sus labios y besarla con pasión. Setsuna le abrazó también y fundidos en ese largo beso, escucharon gritar a todos los saiyans espoleado por Nilia, Moena, Blinz y Calix.

-¡Reina Meioh, reina Meioh!..- gritaban mientras los tamborileros aporreaban sus bombos con los mazos de forma rítmica. -

 

Setsuna y Lornd, ahora abrazados, contemplaban sonrientes la escena, pero pronto la voz solemne de Dariel les sacó de su alegría...

\- Has vencido, eres nuestra reina. Ahora y según nuestras leyes tienes el derecho de disponer de la vida de Seira...  
\- Pero, ¡es tu hermana! - objetó la atónita chica. - ¿No vas a interceder por ella?..  
\- No puedo,- negó Dariel que bajó la cabeza para añadir diríase que por primera vez con la voz tomada por la emoción, aunque pese a todo sonó tajante al afirmar. - Y ella tampoco lo querría. Mi deber es callar, ella ofreció su vida si perdía y debe cumplir su palabra.

 

Seira, que ya se había levantado, se acercó hasta la pareja y se arrodilló sumisamente delante de Setsuna para declarar.

\- Mi vida es tuya, tómala pues he perdido...mi acto puede considerarse como una rebelión contra la futura reina y eso está castigado con la muerte.- Agachó la cabeza esperando su destino, sin una queja ni una súplica. – Soy esclava de mi palabra…y de mi deber.

 

La sailor se miró con Lornd en busca de alguna ayuda, ambos estaban perplejos. Entonces ella reaccionó recordando algunas de las cosas que le habían explicado sus amigas saiyans acerca de sus usos y costumbres.

\- Nilia, Moena, venid aquí...- ordenó con templanza –

 

Ambas acudieron con premura y se arrodillaron en tanto la nueva reina les decía con tono amable.

\- Vosotras habéis sido fieles amigas desde el principio y deseo que seáis mis primeras damas.  
-¡Es un honor muy grande majestad!- respondió Moena emocionada. -  
\- No lo merecemos, no tenemos tanto nivel.- Objetó Nilia de forma muy modesta y asombrada al tiempo. -  
\- Yo creo que sí, y como parte de ese deber y a fin de servirme con total disponibilidad, estaréis eximidas de emparejaros con ningún saiyan. A menos que vosotras mismas así lo queráis. Ese es mi deseo como nueva soberana. Nadie se opondrá a ello ¿verdad?- dijo Setsuna en voz alta y ninguno de los presentes replicó. -  
\- Calix, Blinz venid aquí - fue Lornd el que ordenó ahora. Los dos llegaron y se arrodillaron con la misma celeridad que las mujeres y él les indicó. - Tú Calix, serás mi consejero personal, con el título de Duque y tú Blinz, el encargado de gobernar el ejército de los saiyan, general en jefe y Gran Conde. Ahora en pie - los dos se levantaron e inclinados besaron cada uno una mano de su rey que llamó a su vez. - Dariel, ven aquí....  
\- Aquí estoy mi señor- contestó de inmediato éste que se arrodilló ante él también. -  
\- Tú serás mi nuevo Canciller- un murmullo de aprobación se elevó entre el gentío en tanto su rey añadía. - Tras la coronación sustituirás al anciano Luarque que ya se merece un descanso y el homenaje de todos por sus años de sabio y justo gobierno.  
-Tarea importante me encargas, la cumpliré con lealtad y orgullo, mi señor...- afirmó quedamente el guerrero que también besó una mano de Lornd, retirándose de inmediato con el permiso de su soberano. -

 

Seira continuaba arrodillada y mirando al suelo, entonces Setsuna la miró y le preguntó con una voz bastante suave y cálida...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?....  
\- Mi señora, podéis matarme si así lo deseáis, es vuestro derecho - replicó con un hilo de voz, agregando sin embargo con mayor decisión y sinceridad. - Yo lo habría hecho sin dudar y vos tenéis ahora esa autoridad, nadie os lo censurará. 

 

No obstante, en tanto oía esas palabras, Setsuna se percató del gesto de dolor de Calix y de Dariel, aunque ninguno hablase.

\- Por lealtad hacia tus leyes y tu pueblo has luchado contra mí - replicó la nueva reina con una no disimulada admiración.- Eres valiente y honorable, pese a tus maneras algo rudas. Pero sé que eres así por qué piensas en el bienestar de todos por encima del tuyo propio. Dices que puedo disponer de tu vida y eso haré…  
-Estoy dispuesta.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Así debe ser…

 

Y sumisamente ofreció el cuello en tanto uno de los saiyan acercaba una espada a su nueva soberana. Sin embargo ésta le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apartase y declaró.

-¿Matarte?, no... ¡Qué tontería! Tú eres muy valiosa Seira y no vamos a permitir que un corazón noble como el tuyo se extinga. Puedes prestarle grandes servicios a tu pueblo y se los prestarás. Porque voy a disponer de tu vida, pero no para arrebatártela. Durante este tiempo me he informado acerca de vuestras leyes y costumbres de modo que, aquí, ante la presencia del rey y de todos los notables del reino, te pido que seas mi Protectora Personal, mi Guardiana y Primera Dama consejera. Con dignidad equiparable a la del Canciller. No mereces menos.

 

Hubo enormes murmullos de sorpresa e incredulidad entre los saiyan. La misma Seira observó perpleja a su contertulia, apenas si pudo musitar.

-Traté de matarte y te insulté…lo haría de nuevo si las circunstancias se repitiesen

Setsuna sonriendo ahora con más amplitud, agregó.

 

-Y yo respondería igual. Sé que tu forma de actuar no fue por nada personal. Además, ¡te necesito!, tu gente te necesita, para velar por mí y aconsejarme de acuerdo a las leyes y tradiciones de este pueblo. Pues nadie será tan capaz y tan leal como tú. – Ahora todos enmudecieron de asombro. Lornd sonrió, lo mismo que Calix y Dariel en tanto Setsuna agregaba con más firmeza. - Levanta y deja de mirar al suelo. Una mujer de éste que es ahora mi pueblo, dijo que eso era signo de debilidad. Y a la muy noble Primera Dama y Guardiana Personal de la Reina no le corresponde humillarse de esa manera. - Seira obedeció, su gesto de sorpresa era evidente y parecía emocionada al mirar a su soberana aunque tratase de controlar sus sentimientos. - Dime - añadió Setsuna con amabilidad casi maternal - ¿qué me respondes Seira?.... ¿Aceptarás?

La aludida dejó pasar unos dramáticos segundos sin pronunciar palabra…

\- Para mí será un gran honor mi señora y mi reina...- pudo replicar al fin cayendo de rodillas y besando la mano de Setsuna para añadir con reconocimiento y devoción. - Por vuestra generosa bondad y vuestro valor yo, Seira, hija de Torix y Nairía, de la estirpe Saiyanto, juro solemnemente obedeceros, serviros y protegeros en todos vuestros deseos, necesidades y mandatos a costa de mi vida, que es vuestra ahora y siempre...

 

Todos los presentes apenas si podían recobrarse de su sorpresa y observaban maravillados la escena, pero pronto prorrumpieron en una gran ovación y, cuando se levantó, Seira miró a su nueva reina con mucha admiración. Sólo había mirado así antes a sus difuntos padres y a su hermano, no pudo por menos que preguntar...

-¿Qué poder es ese que has usado que ha logrado derrotarme?, yo no lo he sentido mi señora...  
\- Ese es el poder del amor- repuso Setsuna sonriendo feliz para afirmar. - Mi amor es tan fuerte que obra esas maravillas.  
-¡Qué gran suerte, tener un poder así! Vos debéis ser alguna guerrera legendaria en vuestro pueblo. - Dijo Seira con una voz reverencial -.  
\- No soy más que una mujer que ama. Este sentimiento está dentro de mí. Tú lo llevas dentro de ti también, todos lo llevamos, Seira. Depende de cada uno de nosotros el hacerlo florecer... 

 

Y tras afirmar aquello se dio la vuelta y se alejó junto a Lornd. La guerrera del espacio se quedó mirándoles marchar hacia sus estancias sin ser capaz de moverse, pensando en las palabras de la que ahora era su soberana en tanto musitaba.

-Os pediré que me entrenéis para ser capaz de conseguirlo…

 

Una vez zanjado aquello los nuevos soberanos fueron a las habitaciones de la joven. 

 

-Ahora ya puedo entrar aquí.- Repuso él entre feliz y aliviado.-  
-Sí, ahora es cierto que soy tu prometida.- Sonrió la muchacha.-

Sin embargo Lornd tenía un rostro más serio. Entonces, dirigiéndose a su nueva reina consorte, le confesó.

-Setsuna, creo que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que vi tus ojos, cuando nos encontramos en tu mundo. Y deseo que sepas lo que siento. Quiero que seas mi única esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Tal y como decimos en mi pueblo. Sin embargo debo confesarte que no fuiste la primera mujer a la que amé.

 

Su interlocutora le observó asombrada, no obstante, en su corazón había sospechado algo así. Lornd se había comportado en ocasiones de forma extraña cuando habían hablado de sus vidas en el pasado. Ella se sorprendió porque el saiyan a veces guardaba silencios misteriosos al referirse a temas de su pasado u observaba las estrellas con gesto melancólico. De todos modos le respondió de forma comprensiva.

-Quiero que sepas que yo a mi vez amé a otro hombre antes, pero mi amor era imposible. Hace mucho tiempo ya que olvidé aquello. Y ahora te amo solamente a ti.  
-Es justo que así sea. – Sentenció él que agregó sin embargo. – Aunque me gustaría contarte mi historia.   
-Y a mí me gustaría mucho oírla.- Suspiró ella.-

 

Entonces su prometido, tras tomar algo de aire, le relató.

-Verás, siendo yo muy joven, una saiyan algo mayor se hizo cargo de mi adiestramiento. En muchas cosas se parecía a Seira, aunque no era tan extrema – se sonrió ligeramente y añadió. – Es más, tú me la recordaste desde el primer instante. Fue al ver la expresión de tus ojos. Era como ver los de ella. Decididos, valerosos, pero con un brillo de amor hacia los suyos. Ayaina era su nombre. Me enseñó a luchar y me entrenó siendo yo un muchacho. Y me enamoré de ella porque sabía ser severa y tierna a un tiempo, dulce y fuerte cuando hacía falta. Exactamente como tú.

 

Su interlocutora escuchaba con visible asombro y aunque por un lado no le gustó aquello de ser el reflejo de otra mujer, por otro pudo comprender. Más cuando Lornd añadió, casi como una disculpa.

-Te suplico que me perdones. No deseo ofenderte. No pienses que solo me fijé en ti por eso. A decir verdad, puede que al principio llamaras mi atención de ese modo pero tras irnos conociendo y viéndote, tienes tantas virtudes y eres tan maravillosa, que ya no podría pensar en nadie más que se te pudiera comparar.

 

Su prometida asintió, acariciándole las mejillas. Nada había que perdonar y ella así se lo manifestó.

-¿Y qué le sucedió a ella?- Quiso saber Setsuna, ahora realmente intrigada –

 

El saiyan inspiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Parecía querer calmarse antes de proseguir, le tomó un par de minutos volver a hablar y cuando lo hizo tenía un tono teñido de dolor e incluso de culpabilidad.

-Al enterarme que el mundo de mi hermano estaba bajo ataque quise salir inmediatamente en su ayuda. Pero fui atacado a mi vez. Ayaina iba conmigo. Yo todavía no era capaz de convertirme en súper guerrero, pero ella sí. Cuando una horda de enemigos se abalanzó contra nosotros tuvo que contenerles. Mató a muchos pero no parecían tener fin. La ayudé durante unos momentos pero finalmente el túnel dimensional que comunicaba mi planeta con el de Asthel comenzó a cerrarse. Tuve que elegir. O ir a salvar a mi hermano o quedarme junto a ella.  
-Y elegiste ir a salvar a tu hermano. – Quiso intuir Plutón con tono solidario y lleno de pesar. –

 

Aunque para su sorpresa él negó con la cabeza y sentenció.

-Le dije a Ayaina que jamás la dejaría, que la quería. Pero lejos de sonreírme o de aprobar aquello me miró de una forma tan dura como tú cuando dije que deseaba renunciar al trono y marcharme a la Tierra contigo. Y me espetó casi las mismas palabras. Me recordó mi deber como rey y mi pacto con mi hermano. Entonces, sin darme tiempo ni a replicar, me empujó hacia el pasaje dimensional. Cuando me colé por él y estaba siendo absorbido, aun pude mirarla por última vez. Entonces si se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Mientras agotaba sus fuerzas lanzando rayos para cubrirme y desbaratando las filas de nuestros enemigos. Pero finalmente resultó alcanzada por una ráfaga tras otra de energía. Aquellos seres que nos atacaron eran también poderosos y muy numerosos. Ayaina se interpuso en la trayectoria de esos rayos para evitar que me diesen a mí. Lo último que vi fue como era literalmente acribillada desde todas direcciones. ¡Y no pude hacer nada!

 

La voz del poderoso guerrero, normalmente grave y desafiante se quebraba ahora por los sollozos. Setsuna posó sobre sus hombros sus manos en actitud confortadora y le atrajo hasta abrazar su cabeza enterrándola en su pecho. Lornd gemía ahora dejando caer amargas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no fui capaz de ayudarla? ¿Por qué no fui más fuerte? ¿Por qué no pude estar donde ella estaba? Y cuando te alcanzaron a ti, en tanto yo trataba de destruir ese maldito meteoro o al verte en poder de Gralas, sentí aquello otra vez. Después, viendo como luchaste en el desafío pensé que ibas a morir. ¡Esa sensación regresó una vez más! Estaba fuera del círculo, impotente, viendo como Seira iba a matarte. Y todo por mi causa.  
-Pero no fue así. – Respondió dulcemente la chica, que también estaba emocionada ahora, al agregar. – Ayaina cumplió con su deber. Yo la comprendo bien como guardiana que soy, que he sido al menos hasta ahora de mi soberanos y de la Pequeña Dama. Mi vida nunca fue lo importante, sino la de mis protegidos. Como tu vida fue para ella lo principal. Estamos destinadas al sacrificio si es necesario. Estoy convencida de que te amó con todo su corazón y que cumplió con su deber sin arrepentirse de nada. Y esté donde esté ahora, se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti.

 

El rey de los saiyan pudo al fin elevar su rostro y enjugarse las lágrimas. Para admitir casi aun entre sollozos.

-Ella está ahora sepultada en el panteón de los héroes. Antes del reto fui a verla. Quise despedirme. Ya no puedo cobijarla en mi corazón. Ahora para mí solo importas tú. Créeme cuando te digo que tienes una fuerza interior tan grande como la suya. Es algo que siempre me superará. Soy feliz por tenerte a mi lado. Y espero que transmitas a mi pueblo tus valores y tu fe en el amor. Harás entonces de éste un gran pueblo.  
-Nada me haría más dichosa.- Le comentó ella, ahora con un guiño de complicidad para indicarle. – Y quiero empezar desde ahora mismo. Por cierto.- Añadió ella observándole con un gesto amoroso y conciliador.- No tienes porqué desterrarla de tu corazón para hacerme sitio a mí. Con lo grande que lo tienes hay espacio de sobra para las dos.   
-Gracias Setsuna.- Musitó él abrazándola.-  
-Yo te comprendo muy bien. – Añadió ella llegado su momento de sincerarse.- Pasé incontables edades yo sola. Sin compañía ni amigos. Solo la propia reina Serenity me visitaba…tuve que presenciar la destrucción de su reino sin poder hacer nada.- Añadió con un sollozo, siendo ahora quién se emocionaba.- Y después su sucesora, la que conoces por Usagi. Ella me dio su cariño y permitió que su hija, La Pequeña Dama, me hiciese compañía en ocasiones, aliviando así mi soledad. También el rey Endimión venía a visitarme…

 

Aquí la joven guardó un espeso y quizás hasta culpable silencio. Lornd asintió despacio y pudo terciar con voz queda.

-Comprendo…  
-No, no es lo que crees.- Se apresuró a replicar su interlocutora.- Todo aquello fue totalmente platónico. Y si te digo la verdad, yo misma estoy hecha un lío. Es cierto que les amaba. Pero a todos de una forma diferente. Chibiusa era para mí la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido. Casi una hija si lo prefieres. Serenity era como otra hermana o incluso la imagen de una madre bondadosa y una mujer hermosa y femenina. Y Endimión, bueno…la única figura masculina que conocí en muchísimo tiempo…  
-Entiendo que eres una mujer después de todo. Y que tienes deseos y emociones como cualquiera.- Afirmó Lornd.-  
-Por eso puedo ponerme en el lugar de otros y trato de no juzgarles.- Suspiró la chica afirmando.- Y quisiera que ambos nos diésemos una oportunidad. Lo mismo que otras personas de este mundo se merecen.

 

Y Setsuna susurró algo más a su prometido y él, atónito en un principio, asintió después tras sonreír. Tras enjugar por completo sus lágrimas y recomponerse el rey llamó a Calix a su presencia. Le ordenó que junto al resto de los notables les siguieran hasta el Mausoleo de los Héroes. Al punto el chico obedeció. Tras unos minutos todos los saiyan requeridos caminaban tras sus soberanos. Lornd, entrando el primero en aquel lugar, fue a arrodillarse ante la lápida de su antigua mentora. Allí sacó dos dagas de oro que depositó entrecruzadas sobre la tumba. En tanto Seira le susurraba a su nueva reina con tono lleno de respeto.

-Mirad bien mi señora. Ese es el mayor honor que se le puede rendir a un caído por nuestro pueblo. Y recordadlo. Pues nunca veréis a un rey de los saiyajin arrodillarse salvo para ser proclamado o haceros su soberana tras los esponsales. Lo mismo que vos. Pues vuestro rango solo hace que debáis arrodillaros ante el rey y nuestros ancestros. 

 

Al momento en tanto Lornd se levantaba todos los demás doblaron la rodilla a su vez, como muestra de respeto a su soberano y a los héroes que allí yacían. Ahora fue Dariel quien informó a Setsuna con el mismo tono empleado por su hermana.

-También nuestros padres están aquí. Y un día nuestro deseo sería ser dignos de recibir sepultura a su lado.  
-Estoy convencida de que ya os habéis ganado con creces ese derecho. – Le respondió Setsuna. – Sois dignos hijos de vuestros padres.

 

El canciller inclinó la cabeza con agradecimiento. Mientras Plutón había observado también al resto de los guerreros del espacio y reparó sobre todo en Calix. Aquel joven no podía evitar dirigir miradas hacia donde estaba ella, pero no era la reina quién era el objeto de su atención. Cuando esa ceremonia terminó y Setsuna, tras ordenar a su guardiana que esperase fuera se reunió con Lornd, se lo comentó. Él le confesó que también había adivinado los sentimientos del joven. Ambos decidieron llamarle para una audiencia privada al salón del trono donde ahora se sentaban. Cuando éste llegó se arrodilló ante ellos pero le hicieron levantar con rápidas señas de las manos.

-¿Qué deseáis de mí? Mandadme y obedeceré, majestades.  
-Calix.- Inquirió Lornd con voz pausada -¿qué sientes tú por Seira?...  
-¿Sentir señor? - Repitió el saiyan sorprendido para tratar de contestar -, para mí ha sido como una hermana y lo que siento es que no me aprecie...  
-¿Estás enamorado de ella, verdad? - Intervino Setsuna. –

 

Más que una pregunta era una cálida afirmación, ella miraba fijamente a ese muchacho. Éste parecía nervioso y no comprender ese término.

-¿Qué significa enamorarse, Señora? - Quiso saber él con gesto atónito. -  
\- Significa lo que Lornd y yo sentimos el uno por el otro, el estar dispuesto a renunciar a todo por la persona amada, incluso a dar tu vida por ella, sin que te lo pida o sin tener obligación ni deber de hacerlo. ¿Tú lo harías por ella, verdad Calix? - Le preguntó su soberana con tono maternal. -  
\- Si mi reina...lo haría, pero para ella no existo.- Objetó ensombrecido. - Soy muy inferior en fuerza, no soy digno de estar a su lado.  
\- Puedo ordenarla que te acepte como prometido - propuso despreocupadamente Lornd. - Ella lo hará...  
\- Pero no por su voluntad.- Repuso tristemente Calix afirmando con categórico pesar. - Yo no la querría de esa manera.  
-¡Claro que no!,- acordó Setsuna, - ¡no seas tan bruto Lornd!- le reprendió con suavidad moviendo la cabeza para añadir, ahora con un toque de misterio. - Lo haremos de otro modo.   
\- ¿Cómo?- Quiso saber su prometido, observándola con desconcierto. -  
\- Antes de nada volveremos a la Tierra- replicó la muchacha - quiero contarles a mis compañeras lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Y debo hablar con Usagi y Mamoru, bueno, con la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión. Podemos llevarnos a Calix como tu consejero y a Seira como mi escolta, ¿qué te parece? Mientras Seira y yo visitamos a nuestras amigas en mi mundo, tú podrías ayudar a Calix a mejorar en cierto sitio…  
\- Ya te comprendo- sonrió Lornd declarando con animación. - ¡Decidido! , le diré a Dariel que comience su labor y me sustituya por unos días. Todavía queda bastante para disponer la ceremonia de entronización. Me llevaré a Calix al Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo y entrenaremos. Estaremos de vuelta para la coronación y traeremos a nuestros amigos con nosotros.  
\- Señor- intervino entonces el muchacho sin comprender, oponiendo. - En tan sólo unos días no podría superarla en poder, es inútil...  
\- Tú confía en mí. Y no te preocupes, ahora vete e informa a Dariel y a Seira de lo que hemos decidido. Pero no digas nada de tu entrenamiento, eso queda entre nosotros.  
\- Y dile también a Seira que quiero verla en mis estancias a la mayor brevedad - agregó Setsuna. -  
\- Por mi parte deseo reunirme con Dariel, para darle unas cuantas instrucciones.- Le indicó Lornd.- 

 

Calix se inclinó y obedeció al punto saliendo deprisa. Lornd le comentó a su prometida.

-Estar a tu lado me ha hecho mucho más perceptivo en materia de amores. Y creo que hay algo que debo tratar con nuestro canciller, en tanto tú hablas con su hermana.

Setsuna asintió, tras esbozar una leve sonrisa. Entonces se despidió besándole ligeramente en los labios para ir a sus estancias privadas tras eso, el rey ordenó a los demás saiyan que salieran del salón de audiencias…

-Lo que he de hablar con el Canciller son asuntos de Estado.- Alegó.-

 

Por su parte Calix se lo dijo a Dariel que aceptó complacido este primer encargo. El nuevo canciller debería además disponerlo todo para el día de la coronación, ayudando al canciller todavía en funciones. Sin tardanza se personó ante su soberano.

-¿Me mandasteis llamar, mi Señor?- Preguntó inclinándose de modo bastante marcado.-  
-Así es… ante todo quería felicitarte por el combate. Eres realmente poderoso, después de mí, el saiyan más fuerte sin duda alguna...- Le alabó.-  
-Me honráis mi Señor.- Pudo decir el joven.-  
-De hecho- añadió el monarca con tono algo enigmático.- Aunque sé que soy superior a ti en fuerza, no lo soy tanto como se evidenció en el reto.  
-Sois demasiado generoso. No merezco tantas alabanzas.- Pudo decir el sorprendido Dariel con tono de visible desconcierto.-

 

Sin embargo su rey se giró mirándole fijamente y fiel al estilo saiyan se dejó de rodeos.

-Urels y Yailr son fuertes, pero ninguno lo bastante como para inquietarme seriamente. Ni tampoco a ti. Dime. ¿Quién era el tercer defensor cuando tú perdiste el reto?- Le inquirió a bocajarro.-

 

Dariel bajó levemente la mirada y pudo responder…

-Blinz, mi señor, el hermano de Calix. Un poderoso guerrero. Fui incapaz de superarles a los tres…Yo le sustituí cuando fracasé en la prueba y él partió a buscar a unos renegados.  
-Ya veo.- Suspiró Lornd colocando sus manos tras la espalda y paseando por aquel salón.- También he comprobado la fuerza de Blinz, es incluso superior a Urels, sin embargo, pese a ello. No creo que tú te esforzases seriamente.

 

Ahora el asombro dominó la cara de Dariel, enseguida el saiyan trató de defenderse protestando.

-¿Cómo podéis pensar siquiera que no iba a darlo todo por convertirme en rey de nuestro pueblo?

 

Y Lornd, sin apenas alterar su hierático semblante replicó…

-Al menos por dos motivos. El primero, no querías hacer a tu hermana desgraciada. Sabes bien a quién ama ella. Y que si hubieses vencido habría pedido ser tu consorte real y la madre de tus hijos…pese a que en el fondo no deseara tal cosa en absoluto.  
-Si Majestad.- Pudo admitir el joven bajando la cabeza.- Así habría sido sin duda.  
-Y la segunda razón…- Añadió el soberano con voz queda.- Es que también tú amas a alguien. A alguien a quién hubiera sido imposible seguir haciéndolo como rey…

 

El saiyan miraba ahora a su soberano con la boca abierta. ¡No solo era muy poderoso! Parecía además leerle el pensamiento con suma facilidad…Y la cosa fue a peor cuando sagazmente Lornd señaló…

-Es muy extraño que el saiyan más fuerte de este planeta no se haya emparejado hace tiempo. Con su propia hermana estaba claro que no, puesto que Seira aspiraba a ser reina. Y cuando su hermano no logró convertirse en rey, esa exigencia por ser la madre de los posibles herederos al trono se desvaneció. Pero hay otras mujeres muy atractivas y poderosas aparte de ella. Y a falta de un monarca, alguien como tú debería haber formado una familia que habría sido la más fuerte de este mundo…

El joven quiso tomar la palabra y apenas si pudo decir….

-Señor, en mi calidad de defensor del reto, yo…  
-Nada te lo impedía, no hay ley alguna que prohíba a un defensor del reto el emparejarse. De hecho Urels está casado y tiene dos hijos. Me informé cuidadosamente sobre mis rivales.- Le explicó Lornd.- En cambio Yailr y tú, no… Llama mucho la atención siendo los saiyan defensores, los más fuertes de todos. ¿No lo crees?  
-¿Qué, qué estas tratando de decir, Señor?- Inquirió Dariel con nerviosismo en su tono de voz.-  
-Que me fije en la forma en la que protegiste a Yailr durante la lucha. Solo se hace eso por alguien a quién se ama.- Remachó el rey.-  
-Se protege a los compañeros de armas. Eso es básico en un combate.- Opuso el joven.-  
-Pues no vi que hicieras lo mismo por Urels.- Rebatió Lornd, que ahora con más seriedad en su voz ordenó a su Canciller.- Dile la verdad a tu rey.

 

Dariel bajó la mirada y apenas si fue capaz de musitar, ahogando incluso unos sollozos de vergüenza…

-Mi Señor, tenéis razón… nuestra relación es algo que para nuestro pueblo no es aceptable. El deber tiene que estar por encima de nuestros deseos personales. Yo inculqué eso a mi propia hermana y sin embargo no he sido capaz de cumplirlo. No merezco ser vuestro Canciller. Sería vuestra prerrogativa y obligación el desposeerme de este cargo y desterrarme sino ejecutarme…- Afirmó sentenciando.- No quiero ser motivo de vergüenza para mi linaje.

 

Lornd le miró de forma inexpresiva y entonces con gran celeridad le lanzó una bofetada que lo derribó en el suelo para al fin espetar...

-¿Ahora te atreves a decirme lo qué tengo que hacer? ¿Tú que golpeaste a tu hermana por hacer lo mismo?

 

Sin embargo, cuando se restañó la sangre de los labios y pudo reponerse lo bastante como para permanecer de rodillas ante su soberano, el chico se atrevió a replicar con tintes eso sí, llenos de respeto…

-No mi Señor. Yo la golpeé por no mostraros el debido respeto. Pero lo que ella dio era cierto. Estaba cumpliendo con su deber…  
-Igual que tú con el tuyo ahora. ¿No es así?- Inquirió Lornd.-  
-Así es, Majestad.- Pudo replicar el aturdido saiyan.-  
\- ¿Piensas que tu relación con Yailr enturbia tu capacidad para cumplir con tus obligaciones?- Quiso saber Lornd.-  
-En algunas cosas sí, Señor.- Admitió el interpelado.-

 

Entonces el soberano se paseó una vez más por la estancia y tras sonreír afirmó lapidariamente…

-Muy bien, pues ese problema de tu relación se ha terminado…  
-Como vos digáis. Dejaremos de frecuentar nuestra mutua compañía y nos desposaremos con las mujeres saiyan que nos ordenéis.- Suspiró Dariel añadiendo en un intento por parecer convencido.- Tras los sacrificios y gestos de valor que he presenciado por vuestra parte y por la de la soberana y mi propia hermana, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Y os ruego vuestro perdón…

 

Una vez más Lornd no le dejó terminar. Con un gesto de una mano le hizo levantarse y declaró fingiendo algo de irritación en su voz…

-No he querido decir eso. Y deja ya de completar mis frases. Sé hacerlo solo. Mi decisión es la siguiente. Como tu rey no hallo ninguna falta en tu proceder. Ni a ti ni a Yailr se os exigirá que hagáis ese sacrificio. No es necesario. Tu honor y el suyo están a salvo porque sois leales. Y como a buen seguro tendré que ausentarme mucho de nuestro amado planeta tus obligaciones como regente harán que el matrimonio te sea algo difícil de compatibilizar con las mismas. Yailr podrá estar a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que consideres oportuno. A tu criterio dejo también el darle explicaciones a Seira sobre esto. Si piensas que ella merece conocer o no la verdad, será tu decisión. 

 

El saiyan no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No pudo refrenar el impulso de arrodillarse y besar la mano que le había golpeado. Finalmente pudo casi balbucear.

-¡Mi Señor, sois en verdad un legendario rey! Vos y la reina Meioh habéis conseguido no solo nuestra lealtad por ley sino por amor a vuestras personas. Pedidme cualquier cosa y solo desearé no defraudaros…  
-Muy bien, en ese caso levanta y escucha. Necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos mucho que hacer.- Le ordenó su soberano con tono más afable.-

 

Dariel así lo hizo. Presto a servir a su rey de la mejor forma posible. Por su parte, una vez avisó al hermano de Seira, Calix partió a la búsqueda de esa mujer guerrera a la que encontró aguardando a ser llamada. Al ver llegar a ese saiyan le ignoró hasta que éste se dirigió a ella con un tono forzadamente neutro.

\- Seira, tenemos orden de acompañar al Rey y la Reina a la Tierra, como sus escoltas personales. Antes de eso nuestra soberana me ha ordenado decirte que quiere verte en sus estancias privadas.  
-¿Tú? ¿Escolta? El rey no te necesita... más bien tendría que protegerte él a ti - replicó ella con una incrédula sonrisa de desprecio.-

 

Calix ignoró este comentario aunque le dolía mucho y respondió con serenidad. 

\- Bueno, más bien yo voy como su consejero, es mi cargo y así se me ha ordenado...

 

Ante esto su interlocutora no tuvo más remedio que asentir y conceder, aunque haciéndolo con un tono exento de cortesía, más bien casi a la defensiva.

\- Muy bien. Tienes ese rango y como tal te respeto, pero nada más que eso. Acepto que te lo has ganado al ser fiel al rey desde el principio como su padrino durante el desafío, pero mi actitud hacia ti no va a cambiar...  
-¿Por qué Seira?- preguntó Calix que ya no pudo disimular su dolor -¿por qué me desprecias tanto? Antes éramos muy amigos. Y yo te qui...- se contuvo para no pronunciar esa palabra, casi vedada para los de su pueblo y la sustituyó agregando con un tono más apagado - apreciaba mucho...  
\- ¡De sobra lo sabes! - replicó la chica con un tono indignado que también parecía teñido por el dolor. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no fuiste un guerrero como todos? Huyes de la lucha, no te atreves a enfrentarte con otros saiyan...- le recriminó y ahora su tono sonaba furioso, parecía incapaz de mantener su habitual indiferencia -...ese comportamiento es indigno de nuestro pueblo…  
\- Seira, lo que hice o lo que no hice en el pasado ya no lo puedo cambiar, piensa lo que quieras, pero no me odies, por favor.- Le pidió él con una mirada suplicante. -  
\- No te odio Calix- contestó ahora con una voz fría. - No te mereces ni siquiera eso....ahora déjame sola. Debo acudir con la reina.- Le dio la espalda y el abatido saiyajin se marchó cabizbajo. Seira mientras también miraba al suelo con una expresión de gran tristeza -...

 

No obstante la saiyan se sobrepuso enseguida y compareció presta a la llamada de su soberana. Setsuna la esperaba luciendo ahora un vestido largo de tonos entre verdes y negros que había recibido como regalo de sus damas. Su guardiana enseguida hizo una marcada reverencia y declaró.

-Aquí estoy mi señora. ¿Me mandaste llamar?

 

Plutón suspiró de forma larga. Ahora tenía que preguntarle a esa mujer algo muy importante. Paradójicamente fue su enfrentamiento con ella, su lucha por el hombre que amaba y por su propia vida, la que había postergado esta cuestión. No obstante ahora la nueva reina de los saiyan se veía ante un gran dilema personal y quiso servirse de su guardiana que, además, ostentaba el cargo de consejera. Así pues le preguntó, no sin antes pedirle.

-Seira, quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad.   
-Lo que tú ordenes, mi señora. – Afirmó tajantemente ésta. –  
-Dime. ¿A qué obliga el título de soberana del mundo de los saiyan y cuál es el juramento de lealtad que deberé hacer? - Quiso saber ella. –

 

Su guardiana pareció desconcertada, aunque supuso que esa pregunta era normal, a fin de cuentas su nueva reina era extranjera. De modo que se plegó a su demanda y contestó.

-Mi señora, como soberana del reino vuestro deber es servir a nuestro mundo y a nuestro rey. Deberéis ser leal y jurar fidelidad eterna y exclusiva a su majestad y a las leyes y tradiciones de nuestro pueblo.  
-Supongo claro, que eso choca contra otras lealtades. – Comentó Setsuna con el gesto demudado –  
-Así es mi señora. No podréis tener más lealtad que la que corresponda a los intereses del reino, de nuestro planeta y de su majestad.- Sentenció tajantemente Seira que completó.- Como yo por ejemplo debo seros leal a vos. –  
-Pero tú también has jurado servir a este mundo y al rey. – Pudo decirle su interlocutora, que quiso saber con palpable interés. - ¿En caso de conflicto de lealtades, es decir, si tuvieras que elegir entre la obediencia que me debes a mí y a este planeta o al rey? ¿Qué harías?  
-Mi señora, no habría tal. Mi juramento de fidelidad a nuestro monarca y al planeta Nuevo Vegeta estaría siempre por encima del que os presté a vos.- Afirmó la saiyan sin el menor atisbo de duda. –  
-Entiendo. – Musitó Plutón que se giró para que su interlocutora no pudiera ver su entristecido rostro. – Muchas gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda. Ahora puedes retirarte.

 

Seira no respondió, únicamente hizo otra marcada reverencia y dándose media vuelta salió de las estancias. Setsuna lo había sospechado, es más, ella lo había sabido desde el principio. Ahora se debatía en una terrible encrucijada. Su juramento de lealtad a la reina Serenity y a su labor de proteger el Portal del Espacio Tiempo colisionaba de manera directa con sus nuevos deberes y obligaciones reales. ¿Acaso una reina de los Guerreros del Espacio podría ser vasalla de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata y la Tierra? No lo creía posible. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de doblar la rodilla ante otra reina? Los saiyan jamás se lo perdonarían. Ella supuso que esto podría llegar a ocurrir, pero los acontecimientos se desarrollaron tan vertiginosamente que no se vio capaz de detenerse a reflexionar. Es más, ni siquiera a plantearse en serio esa posibilidad y menos a informar de ella a Lornd. Ahora no le quedaba otra salida. Cuando viajase a la Tierra tendría que hablar con Usagi y contarle lo sucedido y, si no había otro remedio, renunciar a su puesto como guardiana y a sus poderes como Guerrera Plutón. Caso de que la reina Serenity se lo permitiera. De no ser así, tendría que romper un juramento u otro. Y desde luego conocía perfectamente cuál de los dos le traería peores consecuencias para la Tierra y sus seres queridos, en caso de incumplirlo.

-¡Oh padre Cronos!, ¡ayúdame! – Suspiró pensando consternada.- Haga lo que haga heriré a muchas personas honorables y buenas.

 

Y la muchacha, tras meditar sobre eso, decidió no dejar translucir su angustia. No deseaba amargar a Lornd, quizás aquello pudiera resolverse de mejor modo. Así pasaron un par de días, los preparativos se ultimaron y efectivamente la coronación se fijó para la vuelta de los Reyes. En una nave de cuatro plazas Lornd, Setsuna, Seira y Calix, llegaron a la Tierra. Setsuna vestida como sailor le pidió a su guardiana que la entrenase, ambas fueron también al Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, sólo estuvieron dentro unas seis horas del exterior que para ellas fueron tres meses. Seira enseñó a su soberana a luchar al modo saiyan, a cambio de que ésta le explicara la fuerza del amor...y como poder utilizarla. Así, las dos mujeres aprendieron mucho la una de la otra, cuando comenzaban su entrenamiento y Setsuna se transformó en Sailor, Seira meneó la cabeza y le dijo.

\- Mi señora, podrías luchar mucho mejor si no llevases esas ropas, no son nada prácticas...  
\- Pero siempre he luchado con ellas y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas,- objetó su interlocutora algo perpleja -.  
\- Si queréis que os enseñe a luchar a la manera de los saiyan deberéis hacerme caso. Yo prometo a mi vez seguir vuestros consejos para dominar el poder del amor- respondió la guerrera del espacio con tono paciente. -  
\- No, Seira, el poder del amor no se controla. Ahí radica precisamente su poder - le rebatió Plutón y la saiyan la miró confusa ante lo que su soberana sonrió ligeramente quitándole importancia para agregar. - Bueno, ya te lo explicaré. ¿Qué crees que debería de cambiar en mi atuendo?...- Quiso saber para cambiar de tema. -  
\- No os ofendáis, pero todo....por ejemplo, ese calzado - señaló acusatoriamente a las botas altas de Setsuna que las miró sin entender en tanto la saiyan le explicaba. - Con ese tacón tan alto perdéis velocidad y equilibro. Además, vuestra columna vertebral se resentirá cuando saltéis - y sin más palabras apareció junto a su reina a gran velocidad y la tomó de una pierna en tanto le pedía con tono humilde. – Con vuestra venia, majestad – y arrodillándose le levantó un pie arrancando un tacón, repitiendo la operación con el otro.- Así tendréis más estabilidad ¿a qué está mejor así?- inquirió la saiyan que esbozó una leve sonrisa de circunstancias. -  
\- Bueno, sí, aunque me noto algo rara...más baja quizás - pudo decir su interlocutora tratando de habituarse a andar. -  
-¿Es por eso?...no sois tan baja señora, ¿acaso vuestra estatura no es normal para las mujeres de nuestro pueblo? ¿Quizás es que las terrestres son más altas? - Quiso saber Seira sorprendida. -  
\- No, al contrario, normalmente son un poco más bajitas.- Sonrió su contertulia pensando que su metro setenta y siete no estaba al alcance de la mayoría de mujeres aunque no se privó de admitir.- Tú sí que eres realmente alta. ¿Cuánto mides?  
\- A decir verdad, no lo sé. Nunca me preocupó.- Repuso su contertulia que retornó a lo que les ocupaba.- Bueno, eso no importa, ahora vuestro traje.- Declaró la guerrera del espacio que la recorrió con la vista en actitud crítica, añadiendo. - Esa falda, es muy corta y no os protege las piernas, ni tampoco usáis un peto, tomad.- Sacó uno que llevaba en su bolsa de viaje pidiéndole respetuosamente a su reina. - Poneos este mío, os lo suplico, a mí ya me queda algo pequeño, a vos os estará bien.  
\- Gracias Seira,- contestó Setsuna ojeando el peto con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien cómo ponérselo aunque dejando un poco de lado eso agregó con desenfado -a propósito tutéame. Creo que podemos tener más confianza.  
\- Lo que tú digas señora, entonces comencemos a entrenar. Lo primero es que aprendas a moverte rápido y esquivar los golpes, para eso - sacó lo que parecían dos grandes tobilleras y se las entregó afirmando. - Cuando puedas moverte con esto, a la misma velocidad que ahora lo haces sin ello, habrás ganado mucha rapidez.

 

Setsuna asintió y trató de moverse aunque casi no podía hacerlo, pero gradualmente se fue habituando y entre el peso y la severidad de las condiciones del cuarto progresó mucho en esos meses. Hasta había desarrollado un poco de masa muscular para horror de la chica. En fin, todo fuera por quedar bien ante sus nuevos súbditos. A su vez, cuando las dos se permitían un descanso hablaban. Plutón estaba muy interesada en saber cosas de la vida de su guardiana. Seira le contó algo que ya escuchase por boca de Nilia y Moena..

-Mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestros padres a corta edad. Ambos murieron tratando de repeler un ataque que vino del cielo, unos proyectiles que iban a estrellarse contra nuestro planeta.

 

La sailor quedó impactada, a parte del trágico fin de esos guerreros aquello era demasiada casualidad. ¡Casi lo mismo había sucedido en la Tierra con ese gigantesco meteorito! Aunque afortunadamente Lornd y los demás salieron airosos de aquel trance sin perder a ningún guerrero. Así se lo comentó a su guardiana.

-Eso significa que tus amigos y nuestro rey son aún más excepcionales de lo que yo imaginaba. Deseo mucho conocerles, con tu venia. Y quisiera saber más cosas sobre ese amor que poseéis, capaz de tantas maravillas.

 

La soberana sonrió tiernamente a esa muchacha. Pese a todo su poder y su valentía Seira parecía una niña cuando se tocaban estos temas. Quizás no comprendiera debido a esa vida llena de deber y de exigencia, únicamente centrada en la lucha, que había llevado. Aunque la sailor dudaba. En su opinión esa chica tenía un corazón noble y eso significaba que era capaz de amar. De modo que le dijo con tono amigable y casi de complicidad.

-Por mucho que te lo quiera describir es algo que debes sentir dentro de ti. Y estoy convencida de que ese día llegará, Y entonces comprenderás sin necesidad de palabras. Confía en mí.  
-Si tú lo dices mi Señora. Tu palabra para mí es ley.- Sentenció la saiyan – Y deseo confiar en ella ahora más que nunca.- Suspiró con semblante abatido ahora.-  
-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- Quiso saber la soberana.-  
-Señora, no estoy aquí para crearos más complicaciones sino para ayudaros a resolver las vuestras.- Declaró la muchacha.-  
Es mi deseo compartir tus penas y tus alegrías. No quiero a nadie en mi reino que sufra sin poder recurrir a mí. – Replicó Setsuna.- Y menos que nadie mi Guardiana Personal, de la que depende mi seguridad.

 

La saiyan asintió comprendiendo la lógica de aquello, plegándose pues a la orden de su reina le relató con voz queda…

-Fue un poco antes de partir hacia este planeta. Mi hermano Dariel me mandó llamar a sus aposentos.

 

La joven recordaba como acudió, llena de orgullo y alegría. Enseguida se plantó allí y tras hacer una inclinación quiso saber con tintes de satisfacción.

-¿El muy Noble Canciller me mandó llamar?  
-Tengo que decirte algo, Seira.- Replicó él con tono grave.-  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿He cometido alguna falta?- Quiso saber la muchacha no sin inquietud ahora.-

 

No obstante su hermano movió la cabeza y se paseó nervioso por sus aposentos para tratar de reunir el valor suficiente. Al fin, se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos, declaró.

-Tú no. Yo... y espero que logres perdonarme.  
-¿Tú? Tú no has hecho nada más que dar gloria a nuestro mundo y a nuestra familia. Los mismos reyes lo han afirmado así.- Repuso la desconcertada chica.- ¡Es un honor para mí ser tu hermana!

 

Dariel volvió a negar con la cabeza y se atrevió al fin a confesar todo lo que había hablado con su rey. El gesto de su contertulia pasó de la incredulidad al pesar y después incluso a la ira. Sin poderse contener apenas pudo decir.

-¿Pudiste vencer en el desafío y no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?...  
-Por amor.- Fue la réplica tan rápida como firme de Dariel.- Hacia ti y hacia otra persona más.  
-¡No! - Negó ella moviendo la cabeza visiblemente alterada ahora.- No me hables de amor… De ese poder tan sombrío y extraño. Me antepusiste al deber…y eso es imperdonable. La misma reina Meioh estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a eso por su obligación. ¡Y es una terrícola! Una terrestre ha demostrado más apego al honor y a la lealtad que mi propio hermano…  
-Sabía que no podrías comprenderlo Seira.- Musitó apenadamente él, admitiendo sin reparos.- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero es la verdad…

 

Su hermana le cruzó la cara con sendas bofetadas. Apenas si pudo escupir temblando de indignación…

-¡Te idolatraba! Para mí eras el saiyajin perfecto. Lo más parecido al guerrero legendario hasta el retorno de nuestro rey…  
-Nadie es perfecto, Seira.- Suspiró él mirándola con tristeza.- Nadie lo es…  
-Está muy claro que tú no.- Espetó la joven.- No…ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Y no sé cómo es posible que permanezcas en el puesto que ocupas. No entiendo a los reyes.  
-¿Es que no lo ves?- Le inquirió Dariel ahora recobrando su tono de voz más tajante y lleno de convencimiento.- ¡Ellos ven en nosotros fortaleza, no debilidad! Son capaces de convertir los defectos en virtudes…Por eso son tan excepcionales. Nos han enseñado que lo que juzgábamos como debilidades no lo son…Creí que tras tu combate contra la reina habías aprendido esa lección.  
-¿Qué lección, dime?- Exclamó ella entre sollozos de rabia.- ¿Qué lección es esa? Que se puede faltar al honor y a la palabra. ¿Que quién creía que era mi modelo y mi maestro en el fondo no es más un despreciable cobarde?

 

Esta vez el furioso Dariel replicó a eso con una bofetada que derribó a su hermana. No obstante ella reaccionó transformándose en súper saiyan y atacándole a su vez. El joven hizo lo propio y tras desencadenarse un corto combate pudo blocar todos los golpes de Seira y derribarla de un puñetazo en el suelo…

-Sigo siendo mucho más fuerte que tú, hermanita.- Declaró él.-  
-No me importa. Aunque me derrotaras cien veces ciento una te atacaría.- Escupió la guerrera mirándole desde el suelo para agregar incrédula de sus propias palabras.- Jamás llegué a pensar que alguien tan fuerte pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan débil.  
-Te equivocas. Ya te lo he dicho, eso no es debilidad. Y solo deseo que algún día lo comprendas.- Suspiró Dariel volviendo a su estado normal de saiyan.-

 

Seira dejó de brillar también y se incorporó. Tras obsequiar a su hermano con una mirada de desprecio apenas si pudo espetar.

-¡Eres aún peor que Calix! Al menos él nació siendo cobarde y con una fuerza de combate inferior a la mía. No podía hacer nada por superarme. Eso es algo de lo que ni siquiera él tiene culpa. ¡Pero tú!…eres un traidor a tu estirpe…  
-¡Ya es suficiente! - La cortó abruptamente su interlocutor.- Si no deseas ser llamada mi hermana, así sea. Pero no te consentiré que te insubordines. Ódiame cuanto quieras pero ten presente que ahora soy el Canciller. 

 

La interpelada guardó unos instantes de silencio y tras restañarse algo de sangre de su pómulo derecho pudo rechinar tratando a duras penas de contenerse.

-Con la venia del Canciller me retiro. Mis deberes como Guardiana Personal de la Reina me reclaman… ¡Esa es ahora mi única lealtad!  
-Pues ve a cumplir con tu deber.- Le ordenó Dariel dándole la espalda.-

 

Llena de rabia la muchacha salió de allí. Ahora recordaba aquello con profundo pesar. Setsuna posó una mano sobre las de su guardiana y animosamente le dijo…

-Por favor, no seas tan dura con tu hermano. Lo que hizo demuestra el amor que te tiene a ti y a esa otra persona.  
-Lo lamento mucho mi Señora. Yo no puedo verlo de esa manera. Solo obró tratando de evitar su propia infelicidad, o la mía, o la de Yailr. Sí, sé perfectamente quién es ese guerrero. Y me da igual que sea de su mismo sexo o no. Esa no es la cuestión. Lo supe desde siempre. Como siempre he sabido lo que había entre Nilia y Moena. Sin embargo ellas eran de bajo nivel. Su comportamiento no acarreaba consecuencias para Nuevo Vegeta. Pero el de mi hermano sí.  
-Supongo que lamentas no ser la reina y que yo lo sea.- Conjeturó Setsuna con tinte entristecido y compasivo a la vez.-  
-No del modo en que pensáis.- Se atrevió a admitir Seira.- Sois una gran soberana, y el rey Lornd un magnífico monarca. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Señora, nada tiene que ver contigo ni con su Majestad. Lo fundamental es que lo que mi hermano hizo no tiene justificación. No cumplió lo que entonces habría sido su deber. Vencer en el reto cuando pudo haberlo hecho.  
-Entiendo tu punto de vista. – Afirmó su interlocutora.- Aunque me apena que tú no comprendas el de tu hermano…  
-Jamás podré llegar a entender eso.- Sentenció su interlocutora que remachó con tintes llenos de dolor en su voz.- No se entiende la traición…y menos la de tu propia sangre.

 

Setsuna movió negativamente la cabeza suspirando pero sonrió. El momento llegaría y su guardiana lo llegaría a entender, de eso estaba segura. Aunque por el momento mejor sería dejarlo estar. Esas cosas no pueden tratar de apresurarse. Finalmente cuando ambas mujeres salieron les tocó el turno a Lornd y Calix pero sin que Seira se enterase. Su soberana la encargó acompañarla para buscar a sus compañeras y por su parte, Lornd se dirigió a su consejero con aire algo severo.

\- Bien Calix, ahora lucharemos sin parar, vamos a estar aquí un año entero...  
-¿Un año?- replicó alarmado inquiriendo asombrado -... ¿cómo voy a poder luchar un año contra vos, señor? La reina y Seira…  
\- No te preocupes, en el exterior sólo transcurrirá un día...ni se darán cuenta. Anda, vamos a empezar - le indicó su soberano que se preparó despojándose de su chaqueta. -  
\- No sé si podré hacerlo, sois muy superior a mí - objetó Calix que parecía temblar solo con pensar en ello. –

 

Lornd suspiró, aquello iba a ser complicado, él no poseía la facilidad de palabra de Setsuna para persuadir ni para explicar la cosas. No obstante tendría que intentarlo, no tenía idea de lo que ella diría en un momento como este, pero decidió imitar, al menos, su templanza, así que repuso pacientemente.

\- Calix, esto es un entrenamiento...no voy a pelear en serio, pero tú sí que debes trabajar a fondo ¡Vamos!- le espetó de forma brusca, pues su paciencia desde luego no era tan grande como la de su prometida. - ¡Adelante!  
\- No sé si podré luchar.- Dudaba él y su expresión mostraba miedo y bastante indecisión. -  
\- Tú amas a Seira y quieres que te corresponda. No somos tontos, tanto Setsuna como yo creemos que no le caes tan mal como hace ver. Lo único que no soporta es que seas débil, ten valor y lucha pensando en ella, ¿acaso no darías tu vida por Seira?...  
\- Si señor, lo haría…- contestó ahora más enérgico y decidido. -  
-¡Pues lucha!- le arengó Lornd con un grito tratando de animarle - lucha con todas tus fuerzas. Cada golpe que des, cada uno que recibas piensa en ella, imagina que te acerca un poco más a su amor. No te importe lo que ocurra, ¡vamos hazlo por Seira!

 

Calix se lanzó contra él transformado en súper guerrero y Lornd sonriente ante el éxito de su perorata, paró el ataque sin problemas. Luego, el combate pasó a ser una sucesión de golpes que se prolongó varias horas. Tras unos meses la actitud del muchacho había ido cambiando y su cuerpo y mente se fortalecieron, al cabo de ese año dentro, ambos salieron reforzados y aquel chico estaba muy cambiado. Su fuerza había aumentado mucho y sobre todo su carácter se había transformado, ya no dudaba y ponía verdadera pasión en la lucha, pues comprendió que debería ser así cuando peleara por sus seres queridos…

 

Mientras tanto durante ese día y ajenas por completo, al menos la saiyan, a lo que estaban haciendo Lornd y Calix, ambas mujeres volaban sobre la Tierra. Seira había enseñado a su soberana a hacerlo. Con un buscador Setsuna rastreó las energías de sus amigas y al cabo de unas horas las localizó en acción. Estaban entrenándose en una campiña apartada. Le dijo a su guardiana que la esperase y que no interviniese hasta ser requerida y ella bajó, cuando sus compañeras dejaron de entrenar las abordó...

\- El resto ya lo sabéis- declaró Setsuna dando por terminada su historia. -

 

Sus compañeras estaban atónitas, aunque también muy preocupadas y la miraban de modo serio. Fue Haruka la que la interrogó con tono incluso duro.

-¿De veras estás pensando en abandonarnos, Setsuna?  
-Todas nosotras hicimos un solemne juramento. – Le recordó Michiru –  
-Lo sé.- Convino ella con voz queda para preguntar a sus compañeras. – Pero, ¿qué podría hacer sino? De verdad que en cuanto conozcáis a Seira comprenderéis mis motivos.  
-¡Para empezar, nunca debiste aceptar ese compromiso! – Espetó Haruka cuya voz sonó ahora bastante más cortante –  
-Vosotras sabéis que el amor es inevitable. Sin ir más lejos, lo que sentís la una por la otra. – Quiso defenderse Plutón –  
-No es la misma situación. En eso estoy de acuerdo con tu guardiana. Hemos jurado muchas veces que si una de nosotras muriera o estuviera en peligro la otra debería continuar defendiendo a nuestra princesa y cumpliendo su misión, en el caso de tener que elegir. – Declaró Michiru también de un modo inmisericorde. –  
-De todos modos- terció Urano, ahora de mejor talante. – La decisión final no es nuestra. Tendrás que hablarlo con la Reina. Bueno, con Usagi – se corrigió con un gesto más desenfadado –  
-Si- sonrió a su vez Michiru haciendo que su compañera se sintiera mejor. – Seguramente ella dará con una solución, ya la conoces.  
-Os agradezco vuestra franqueza.- Repuso Setsuna que, pese a todo, seguía alicaída. –  
-Dinos- intervino Michiru para cambiar de tema, tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amiga. Aunque también pensativa e incluso atónita para preguntar - ¿Entonces esa tal Seira está por aquí?.....  
-Me gustaría conocerla- terció la voz de Haruka que sonó entre curiosa y desafiante. -Quiero comprobar si es tan imponente.  
-En ese caso os la presentaré.- les dijo más animadamente Setsuna que se tocó esa especie de monóculo. Parecía estar emitiendo un mensaje y antes de que sus amigas pudiesen preguntar nada, su curiosidad fue satisfecha. – No tardará - comentó precisamente su compañera.-

 

Y así fue. Como un relámpago apareció ante ellas una mujer bastante alta, de apariencia muy robusta, morena, de pelo corto y mirada altiva. Lucía unas ropas similares a las de Setsuna, pero con un pantalón corto y sin distintivos, tampoco llevaba capa. Plutón la presentó de modo cordial.

\- Chicas, Ésta es Seira Sayanto, hija de Torix y Nairía, mi guardiana personal y consejera. Seira, ellas son Haruka y Michiru, dos de mis compañeras y amigas sailors, princesas también de sus respectivos planetas...

 

Aunque durante unos segundos, ambas estaban sorprendidas y no supieron cómo reaccionar, enseguida se rehicieron. Haruka le tendió la mano y enfrentó su mirada con la de Seira, ambas parecieron analizarse. La saiyan se la estrechó e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza a modo de cortesía.

-¡Eres altísima! - Exclamó Michiru sin poder evitarlo para querer saber -... ¿Todas las saiyan son como tú?...  
\- No,- contestó Seira - yo estoy algo por encima de la media, igual que tu compañera - miró a Urano que efectivamente a pesar de su buena estatura era bastante más baja que ella. -  
\- Y también parece que eres muy fuerte,- observó Haruka mientras la recorría con la vista. - Has enseñado bien a Setsuna, no hemos podido vencerla, ¿nos enseñarás también a nosotras?- Le preguntó con ese retintín meloso que ella era capaz de fingir cuando estaba interesada en algo o alguien -...  
\- Si mi reina me da permiso lo haré con gusto - replicó la saiyan con una media sonrisa sin captar ese tono. Aunque sí que añadió como condición. - A cambio, vosotras podríais mostrarme algo de vuestras costumbres.  
\- Eso lo haremos a su debido tiempo. Ahora ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? no tengo más alubias mágicas y me está entrando hambre - propuso Setsuna. -  
\- Nosotras ya estamos alimentadas con las alubias, pero os prepararemos algo de comer- se ofreció Michiru. -  
\- Acompañadnos a nuestra cabaña. Es por aquí.- Declaró Haruka que les indicó el camino y las cuatro recorrieron andando el trecho que las separaba de la misma. -

 

La cabaña era pequeña aunque acogedora, con un salón, una habitación de dormitorio baño y cocina. Todo con una monocroma decoración marrón. El baño en cambio lucía un blanco inmaculado merced a sus baldosines. Haruka les ofreció dos sencillas sillas de madera. A Seira pareció gustarle el sitio, se asemejaba bastante a sus propias estancias, espartano, sobrio y bastante funcional. Sentadas alrededor de una mesita esperaron a que Michiru trajese algo. La joven apareció tras unos instantes de la cocina con unos paquetes que estaban llenos de comestibles, queso, jamón, algo de pollo, etc. Acompañados de una botella de vino y pan. Haruka se levantó para ayudarla y trajo algunas patatas fritas, carne ahumada, leche y miel...

\- Sin cumplidos- les sonrió Michiru mientras extendía los brazos en dirección a las viandas animándolas - ¡Comed todo lo que queráis! no sé si os bastará, pero como no solemos quedarnos mucho por aquí, no tenemos demasiada comida....  
\- Está bien, gracias - dijo Seira.- Con vuestro permiso, mi Reina.

 

Setsuna asintió también y se hizo un pequeño bocadillo con carne ahumada y queso. 

\- Con esto comeré de sobra, luego un poco de leche y miel y ya está. Hay que vigilar la línea.- Declaró Plutón más para sí misma que para las demás. -

 

Seira por su parte sí que necesitaba algo más. Comenzó a devorar la comida de una forma que dejó perplejas a Haruka y Michiru. Setsuna ya estaba algo más acostumbrada. Cuando se quedó satisfecha, la saiyan casi había acabado con todas las existencias, sonriente dijo a las dos sorprendidas chicas.

\- Muchas gracias por vuestra comida, lo cierto es que estaba hambrienta...  
\- Ya, ya lo veo- musitó Haruka observando -, los saiyan coméis mucho, ¡es increíble!, por más que lo vea siempre me sorprende.  
\- Hemos visto comer a Lornd y a su hermano, pero nunca a una mujer de su raza. Es que no me explico donde lo echáis.- Remató Michiru aún sin podérselo creer, incluso dejando translucir cierto tonillo de envidia. – Y no se os acumula…  
\- Será por el ejercicio que hacen - contestó Setsuna que aventuró. - Queman muchas calorías con esas bolas de energía que lanzan.  
\- Nosotros tenemos un metabolismo muy avanzado- replicó Seira explicándoles efectivamente a sus interlocutoras. - Necesitamos consumir mucha energía...  
\- Muchas mujeres de la Tierra envidiarían tu figura, sobre todo a la vista de lo que comes...- señaló Michiru con una sonrisa -  
\- Las mujeres terrestres dais mucha importancia a esas cosas.- Replicó Seira mostrándose sorprendida al tiempo que añadía. - No lo comprendo, el cuerpo es importante cuidarlo y fortalecerlo, es verdad, pero para el combate y la procreación, no para cuestiones estéticas...  
\- Bueno- objetó Haruka -...hablando de la procreación. Al menos en algunos casos. A las mujeres les gusta arreglarse para gustar a los hombres, o a otras mujeres o incluso a sí mismas, y el cuerpo es importante,...  
\- Tú también eres mujer y no le das tanta importancia.- Declaró perspicazmente Seira observando a su interlocutora.-

 

Ahora que no estaba ataviada como sailor, llevaba un pantalón largo, una chaqueta vaquera y una camisa sin ningún tipo de maquillaje ni adornos. Contrastaba con Michiru, que vestía una falda corta y una blusa de seda y se adornaba con un collar de perlas y unos pendientes a juego, sus labios estaban pintados con un ligero tono sonrosado. La saiyan declaró dirigiéndose a Urano con aprobación.

\- Eres como yo, sólo te preocupa la eficiencia.  
\- Bueno- terció Setsuna divertida. -Haruka no es una mujer corriente, no le convencen esas cosas...  
\- Cada una tenemos nuestros gustos,- añadió está declarando ahora en referencia a Seira. -Pero tú eres muy bonita, estoy segura de que los hombres se volverían locos por ti.  
\- Es verdad, reúnes una mezcla muy interesante - Aseveró Michiru que jugueteó con sus dedos con el peto de Seira que la miraba sin entender cuando la sailor añadía con tono teñida de melosidad. - Eres tan fuerte y segura, y a la vez tan hermosa, gustarás tanto a hombres como a mujeres...  
\- Michiru, ¿no estás llegando demasiado lejos?...- intervino Haruka con un tono entre divertido y reprobatorio. -  
-¿Es que estás celosa?- añadió su compañera con una sonrisita algo pícara. -  
\- Podría ser,- contestó Haruka devolviéndole la misma sonrisa- 

 

Setsuna, colorada trataba de mirar para otro lado y se decidió a cortar la situación proponiendo.

\- ¿Y si llevara a Seira para que la conociera Esmeralda?, ella cambiaría su imagen...- 

Haruka y Michiru asintieron con una sonrisa, ¡eso tendrían que verlo! ...

-¡Sería una idea magnífica! - Aseguró la guerrera Neptuno.-

 

Seira estaba desconcertada, no entendía la conversación de las compañeras de su reina pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo hacían las mujeres de la Tierra para emparejarse. Su soberana le había dicho que no se basaban en la fuerza, entonces, ¿en qué? Quizá en la vestimenta, eso era algo ridículo, un vestido se podía cambiar con facilidad, pero la potencia de combate no, había que trabajar mucho y entrenar con tesón para mejorarse.

\- Si, me gustaría saber a qué os referís...- dijo mostrándose curiosa. -  
\- Entonces vámonos, luego nos reuniremos con Lornd y Calix.- Se levantó y Seira hizo lo propio –en tanto su reina se despedía. - Hasta luego chicas...  
\- Volved cuando Seira esté lista, no me la perdería por nada.- Comentó Urano con bastante interés. -  
\- Haruka.- Intervino Michiru con resignada paciencia. - Seira no es tu tipo....no empieces...  
-¿Por qué no?..- replicó ésta con una voz bastante aterciopelada agregando.- Me gustaría conocer a una mujer más fuerte que yo para variar, así me sentiría protegida entre sus brazos. Ja, ja, podría ser toda una experiencia....  
-¡No tienes arreglo!- repuso Michiru riendo a la par que movía la cabeza. -  
-¿A qué se refieren, mi reina? - Quiso saber Seira mirando extrañada a Setsuna, buscando en ella alguna explicación. -  
\- Son bromas suyas, no les hagas caso,- replicó ésta visiblemente avergonzada. - Adiós - y sin más salió de la cabaña y su guardiana la siguió, las dos se fueron volando. -

 

Durante el recorrido, su soberana le explicó a Seira algo sobre las relaciones entre los hombres y las mujeres en la Tierra. La saiyan escuchaba bastante atónita para preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿tus compañeras son como Nilia y Moena?, ¿tienen esa clase de relación?..  
-Si- Admitió Setsuna.- Además de camaradas de armas son pareja.  
-Luego han renunciado a procrear.- Afirmó la saiyan.-  
-Eso nunca se sabe.- Replicó enigmáticamente su interlocutora.-  
-Si no tienen atracción por un hombre no serán capaces de hacerlo.- Afirmó convencida Seira.-  
-Eso se puede lograr de otros modos.- Le respondió su soberana.-

Ante la asombrada mirada de su guardiana, Setsuna le comentó que en la Tierra existía la posibilidad de inseminar a las mujeres para que tuvieran hijos sin necesitar practicar sexo con un varón. 

-No me gustaría un método así. Preferiría saber quién va a ser el padre de mis hijos. ¿Cómo evitar que te fecunden con una semilla débil sino?

 

Su interlocutora suspiró resignada. Era difícil tratar de explicarle eso a la rígida saiyajin. Aunque entre esas conversaciones se les pasó el viaje rápidamente. Aterrizaron al fin en un espacioso porche perteneciente a una gran mansión y Setsuna llamó al timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos una mujer de verde melena y vestida de forma muy elegante les abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Esmeralda! - saludó la sailor con una agradable sonrisa. -  
-¿Setsuna?- replicó ésta visiblemente sorprendida.-

Tanto que la observó de arriba abajo, al igual que a Seira, obviamente extrañada por sus ropas y tras ese análisis finalmente contestó con un cordial.

-Me alegro de verte,...   
-Seguro que te preguntarás porqué vamos vestidas así, ¡ah perdona, ésta es Seira!- 

 

Setsuna la presentó con una indicación y la saiyan inclinó de nuevo la cabeza de una forma muy deferente. 

\- Las amigas de mi reina son mis amigas,- añadió con tajante decisión. -  
-¿Reina?...- Esmeralda no podía ocultar su cara de sorpresa, plantada delante de la puerta, al fin reaccionó - ¡Oh, qué descuidada soy! ¡Pasad, por favor, no os quedéis en la puerta! Diamante no está. Se encuentra en la Masters Corporation. 

 

Según hablaba las condujo a un amplio salón que estaba decorado profusamente con todo tipo de detalles a cual más lujoso. Seira lo escrutaba todo con una mirada muy sorprendida. Era un lugar tan rico y lujoso como el palacio del rey. Incluso pudiera ser que más. Quizá esta mujer fuese la reina de la Tierra, pensó. Sería lo normal al ver que ella y su soberana se trataban de igual a igual.

\- Permíteme que te ponga al corriente, Esmeralda.- Le comentó Setsuna que pasó a referirle de forma muy resumida toda la historia, su interlocutora estaba perpleja en tanto la sailor remachaba. - Y ahora venimos a ver si tú puedes poner a mi guardiana a la moda terrestre...  
-¡Oh, bueno, claro! - Aseguró la diseñadora aun atónita -...ven querida,- invitó a Seira para que se acercase con un gesto de su mano según conjeturaba. - Debes tener una talla más que yo, al menos por tu altura....seguro que pasas del metro ochenta. Vamos a ver, ¿qué podría sentarte mejor?....ropa de sport quizá, o algo más serio, no sé...- se tocó la barbilla con aire pensativo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de una inmóvil y atónita saiyan -...  
\- Ponle algo elegante, pero que sea cómodo. Seira está acostumbrada a poder moverse con mucha libertad.- Le sugirió una divertida Setsuna. -  
\- Haré lo que pueda- repuso Esmeralda que se desplazó hacia un gran armario de caoba y sacó de él algunos trajes. - ¡Menos mal que me gusta tener ropa de varias tallas! Anda, pruébate esto...- 

Le acercó a Seira un vestido compuesto por una falda beige y una blusa de un suave tono asalmonado. 

\- Pruébatelo,- le pidió Plutón también con curiosidad - así verás cómo te queda.

 

Al requerimiento de su reina Seira se despojó inmediatamente de su peto y del resto de su uniforme quedándose desnuda. Esmeralda la observaba impresionada, su cuerpo era bastante robusto y musculoso, pero a la vez, esbelto y muy bien torneado. Sus piernas eran largas y fuertes como columnas y su estómago marcaba claramente las abdominales cuando lo contraía de forma involuntaria para moverse. Sus pechos eran de buen tamaño pero no excesivos y sus hombros y brazos le daban un aspecto fornido pero a la vez muy atractivo, sus espaldas casi parecían las de un hombre, pero su piel en cambio era muy tersa.

\- ¡Eres un monumento! - exclamó la diseñadora comentando admirada - podrías ser una estupenda modelo...  
-¿Modelo?...- repitió Seira que tenía cara de no comprender nada.-

 

Setsuna tras sonreír divertida por aquello, le explicó.

\- Las modelos son mujeres muy bellas y de un cuerpo perfecto, suelen mostrar cómo quedan en ellas las ropas para que todo el mundo lo vea. Esmeralda se dedica a eso, ella es modelo y diseña trajes...  
\- Además eres preciosa,-. Añadió la citada ensalzando entusiasmada las mejores cualidades de la chica - tienes los ojos muy grandes y profundos, con chispa. Evidencias un fuerte carácter, tus pómulos están muy marcados y tus labios son bastante carnosos. Querida, cuando acabe contigo los hombres se pegarán por ti...  
-¡Vaya! , aquí ocurre entonces lo mismo que en mi mundo...- comentó Seira con expresión aliviada de haber escuchado por fin algo normal. -  
\- No Seira,- le aclaró una divertida Setsuna. - Lo dice de forma figurada. Es una forma de hablar...  
\- No comprendo, Señora - replicó ésta, perdida de nuevo.-  
\- Si mira,- repuso Plutón tratando de ejemplificar - como cuando tú me decías que acabarías conmigo en un segundo...  
\- Yo lo decía en serio, os subestimé, lo siento Majestad. - Se disculpó la saiyan bajando la cabeza.-

 

Setsuna se encogió de hombros y suspiró ante la sonrisa de Esmeralda, ya no sabía cómo explicárselo.

\- No, no eso, bueno, no importa, ponte la ropa - le pidió queriendo aparcar el tema. -  
\- Espera- interrumpió la diseñadora algo alarmada para preguntarle - ¿No tienes ropa interior?...no puedes ponerte eso así...  
-¿Ropa interior?... ¿qué es eso?...- Quiso saber Seira que se miró sin comprender. -...  
\- Ahora te lo explico.- Contestó Esmeralda que tras buscar en los cajones de sus armarios le trajo medias, sujetador y algunas prendas íntimas según decía. - Estas seguro que te van, póntelas. -  
\- Esto es un protector.- Creyó descubrir Seira haciéndose con un sujetador -...para el pecho claro.  
\- Bueno algo así- replicó la diseñadora que quiso matizar. - Te hace estar mejor, realza tus encantos. Y las protege… ya sabes… de la gravedad…  
-¿Te refieres a los pechos? Bueno,- convino Seira que se lo puso ayudada por Esmeralda al igual que todo lo demás.- ¡Qué curioso peto!

 

Al fin se probó la ropa, tenía un aspecto bastante elegante y estaba muy atractiva. Esmeralda la miró con aprobación.

\- Muy bien, ahora faltan algunos complementos.- Afirmó yendo a buscar varios pendientes y unos collares. 

 

Tras probarle algunos, decidió que estaría mejor con una cadena de oro y pendientes a juego pero Seira no tenía agujeros en las orejas, así que Esmeralda tuvo que contentarse con unos pendientes de rubí que eran prensiles. Luego la hizo sentarse y la maquilló, los labios de color rojo a tono con sus pendientes. Al terminar, Seira tenía el aspecto de una mujer sofisticada de alto nivel. 

-¿Estoy acorde con los usos de las hembras humanas?- Inquirió la guardiana.-  
-¡Estás perfecta! , desde luego hay que reconocer que he hecho un buen trabajo ¿no? - Declaró orgullosa y Setsuna asintió convencida de ello en tanto su amiga añadía. - Ahora vamos a dar un paseo, pero antes, pruébate esto...- de un cajón del armario sacó un par de zapatos de tacón de color también beige. - Espero que sea tu número. Son algo grandes para mí, como son nuevos seguro que te aprietan, pero no te preocupes, se te pasará en cuanto antes un poco.

 

Cuando se los hubo calzado Seira notó que efectivamente le apretaban, pero lo peor fue levantarse, cuando trató de andar casi se cayó.

-¿Cómo podéis moveros con esto?...- inquirió incrédula. - Ahora que lo intento aun creo que tenías más mérito al luchar contra mí con ellos.- Afirmó la saiyan que fue sujetada por sus acompañantes para que no tropezase. -  
\- Piensa que es un entrenamiento para el equilibrio.- Sonrió Setsuna. -  
\- Si, seguro que me vendrá bien...- confirmó Seira más entusiasmada con esa idea. – Es más difícil de lo que parecía. – Admitió con estupor.-  
-¡Pues hala! , vamos a pasear para que los hombres nos admiren - declaró Esmeralda añadiendo con afabilidad.- Pero antes, Setsuna, tú también tienes que cambiarte y como usas mi talla puedo dejarte algo mío. Vas a estar muy bien, ya verás...

 

Una vez vestida con un traje azul claro con zapatos a juego y un collar de esmeraldas que le prestase su amiga, Setsuna salió con las dos. Se pasearon por las tiendas de la ciudad y todos los hombres giraban la cabeza a su paso, mirándolas embobados. Pudieron escuchar algún que otro piropo y alguna que otra observación más subida de tono e incluso grosera, pero no hicieron mucho caso. Al volver del paseo se despidieron de Esmeralda, ésta las dejó para ir a buscar a Diamante tras decirlas que dispusieran de su casa. Tras agradecerle el gesto a la diseñadora ésta se fue. Tras entrar en el domicilio de su anfitriona Setsuna le preguntó a Seira que le había parecido la experiencia, ésta respondió que diferente pero divertida.

\- Ya verás cuando Calix y Lornd te vean...  
\- No me preocupa que Calix me vea...- repuso la guerrera mostrándose ahora más seria. -  
\- Dime una cosa ¿qué sientes tú por él, Seira, si es que me lo puedes decir? - Le inquirió Setsuna con suavidad y diplomacia en su voz -  
\- Nada, no merece consideración, es débil.- Escupió ésta aparentemente irritada. -  
\- No..., por un momento no pienses en su fuerza, háblame de él, antes de que te enfadases por eso. Creo que erais muy amigos de niños- trató de sonsacarla su reina. -  
\- Si, de niños sí, jugábamos juntos. Sus padres nos criaron a mi hermano y a mi tras la muerte de los míos. - Admitió ella que, sin embargo enseguida objetó - pero los niños crecen y deben afrontar sus responsabilidades y él no supo o no quiso hacerlo.  
\- Yo no lo creo así- rebatió Setsuna agregando en defensa del saiyan - tuvo el valor de apoyar a Lornd y ser su padrino, le ayudó...y le fue fiel creyendo en él cuando las cosas estaban más difíciles.  
\- Y le respeto por eso, pero no tiene que ver con lo otro,- replicó Seira ahora sin ningún rastro de enojo, sino más bien de tristeza. -  
\- Él te quiere, eso se le nota, deberías darle una oportunidad,- le sugirió Setsuna añadiendo con un enigmático acento - puede que haya cambiado...  
\- La cobardía no se pierde en poco tiempo.- Suspiró resignadamente la saiyan que todavía objetó –diríase que incluso con pesar- Pero aun así, no sería capaz de vencerme y no podría desposarme con un guerrero más débil que yo.  
\- ¿Y si él te demostrase que ha cambiado y que incluso puede vencerte? - La interrogó Setsuna con patente interés. - ¿Qué pensarías?  
\- Entonces podría ser distinto.- Concedió Seira con voz algo dubitativa para reafirmarse enseguida en su anterior opinión.- Pero eso no es posible.  
\- Ya veo. En fin, vamos a reunirnos con el rey- repuso bruscamente Setsuna cambiando de tema. -  
\- Les localizaré con el buscador y volaremos hacia allí, señora.- Dijo la saiyan que se puso su monóculo detector. -  
\- Espera, eso no será necesario...- terció su reina. -

 

En efecto, Lornd y Calix aparecieron junto a ellas, Seira se sorprendió mucho, pero Lornd le explicó que él podía trasladarse sintiendo sus energías. El joven guerrero también había aprendido. Su apariencia a los sorprendidos ojos de Seira era bastante diferente, incluso parecía otro. Emitía energía de una forma que ella no había sentido antes y al verla Calix también quedó atónito. No pudo evitar decirla con una sonrisa utilizando algunos consejos que su rey le había brindado.

\- Estás muy guapa Seira, las ropas humanas te sientan muy bien.

 

Ella ignoró su comentario, Calix borró su sonrisa y Lornd también le hizo el mismo cumplido a la saiyan que ahora sí que sonrió respondiendo respetuosamente.

\- Gracias mi Señor...ha sido idea de la reina.  
\- Bueno, creo que estás vestida para la ocasión. Calix tiene algo que decirte, escúchale...- aquello sonó como una orden y Seira se dio cuenta de ello. -  
\- Si es vuestro deseo Señor, lo haré. Bien Calix, ¿qué tienes que decirme?...- repuso la chica a desgana. -  
\- Creo que es mejor que te lo diga en privado... ¿por qué no pasáis a otra habitación?,- sugirió Lornd. - 

 

Aunque su propuesta sonaba otra vez a una clara orden, de modo que ambos obedecieron al punto y mientras les veían pasar a la otra estancia, silenciosamente, Setsuna y Lornd desearon suerte a Calix. Aunque Plutón le comentó entre tanto a su prometido.

-Yo debo ver a Usagi cuanto antes. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirle.  
-Muy bien- afirmó su interlocutor para preguntar.- ¿Puedes esperar a que esos dos resuelvan su situación?

 

Setsuna asintió. También estaba deseosa de ver aquello. Entre tanto en la otra habitación, una incómoda saiyan se resistía a mirar a los ojos a Calix, pero él, sin importarle eso, decidió ir directo al grano.

-Seira, te quiero, te he querido desde que éramos niños, desde que mi madre os acogió a ti y a tu hermano. Y tú me has querido a mí, lo sé. Pero esa tontería de la lucha nos ha separado. Y no es justo.  
-¿Que no es justo?..- replicó ella visiblemente enfadada para oponer. - Es el pilar de nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, el modo de vivir en lo que se basa nuestro pueblo, ¿y tú te atreves a decir que es una tontería? Deberías haber sido menos cobarde...precisamente por lo que tu madre Lebra significó para mí me avergüenza recordar tu comportamiento desde que ella murió. Por suerte pudo ahorrarse esa humillación y no ver en lo que te has convertido...

 

Calix miró al suelo y tragó saliva. Aquello sí que era un duro reproche. Aunque fiel a sus intenciones se rehízo.

\- No puedo cambiar como era entonces, pero ahora es diferente.- Replicó más resueltamente él. Seira por su lado, miraba a los objetos de la sala para distraer su atención, pero su contertulio la tomó de forma ruda por los hombros e hizo que le mirase espetando - ¡Vas a escucharme y a mirarme a la cara, ya estoy harto de tu desprecio!...  
\- Es lo que te mereces,- escupió ella furiosa para advertirle. - Suéltame si no quieres salir herido...te lo advierto, no te dejes engañar por estas ropas, sigo siendo la misma....  
\- Pero yo no... Y te lo demostraré - aseveró él también bastante alterado, para añadir. - Te quiero y deseo que seas mi mujer, y si no lo deseas por tu voluntad, me conformaré con ello. Pero si todo lo que te lo impide es ese ridículo asunto del reto, te desafío ahora mismo a un combate...

 

El rostro de Seira expresó una gran sorpresa, su voz se calmó y dijo ahora con un tono más suave e incluso teñido de preocupación.

\- Pero Calix, si lucho eres consciente de que lo haré en serio, podría herirte o incluso matarte ¿lo sabes, verdad?...  
\- No me preocupa,- declaró él con tono de hastío.- Ya he tenido miedo durante mucho tiempo y estoy cansado, cansado de verte todos los días y de que me desprecies como si fuera basura. Harto de querer decirte lo que siento y no poder hacerlo ¡pero ahora se acabó! Prefiero morir si llega el caso a seguir así. Sólo te pido que si venzo, me dirás de verdad lo que sientes por mí...

 

Seira se quedó callada observándole fijamente, parecía sorprendida e incluso dubitativa. Por fin pareció decidirse y asintió ya con un tono más grave y duro.

\- Esta bien, pero lo vas a lamentar Calix. Espera a que me cambie,- le pidió ella justificándose - no puedo luchar con este aspecto.- 

 

Él salió de la habitación, aunque a Seira le daba igual, no existía esa clase de vergüenza para los de su raza. El muchacho aprovechó de todas maneras para contarles a sus reyes lo sucedido. 

\- Id al Cielo, Setsuna y yo os esperamos allí,- le indicó Lornd. 

 

Calix asintió y sus soberanos se transportaron, entonces salió Seira, de nuevo vestida con su armadura de guerrero.

\- ¡Vamos a donde sea y acabemos con esto de una vez! - Declaró con brusquedad. -  
\- Entonces agárrame,- le pidió él. Seira esbozó una expresión de desconfianza. - Es sólo para transportarnos- la convenció su interlocutor. -

 

Ella aceptó de forma remisa sujetándose a uno de sus brazos. El chico sintió un escalofrío. Aquella era la situación en la que más cerca habían estado después de dejar de ser niños. Dejando aquello de lado se concentró en la energía de su soberano y ambos aparecieron en el cielo, junto a Lornd y Setsuna. Así, sin más preámbulos, se pusieron en guardia. Seira volvió a preguntarle a Calix si deseaba volverse atrás, éste negó con la cabeza y ella atacó, con una velocidad enorme le golpeó en la cara derribándolo.

-¿Lo ves? No eres rival para mí, basta de tonterías - afirmó ella entre resignada y dolida. -

 

Pero Calix se levantó sin estar aparentemente dañado, aunque el chico dudaba, no quería hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba. No obstante su indecisión podría costarle cara. Seira volvió a golpearle sin miramientos lanzándole a varias decenas de metros. Algo aturdido él volvió a erguirse aunque esta vez escuchó los gritos de Lornd.

\- Calix, recuerda todo lo que hemos aprendido. Pelea por ella, aunque sea contra ella. Le dolerá mucho más perderte que tus golpes.

 

Él asintió, no deseaba dañar a Seira pero si era por obtener su amor que así fuera. Además, su soberano tenía razón, a buen seguro ella preferiría sufrir algunas heridas físicas, que no otras morales y sobre todo, él no podía permitirse perder. De modo que, cuando su oponente volvió a la carga tras recobrarse de la sorpresa que le produjo escuchar las palabras de su rey, Calix la recibió preparado. Ahora la guerrera erró el ataque pues su contrincante la esquivó de una forma muy veloz. Y por respuesta golpeó a Seira en el estómago lanzándola a varios metros. Luego reapareció ante ella y ambos intercambiaron golpes con mucha velocidad. Seira se transformó en súper saiyan y Calix hizo lo propio. Tras un rato de pelea vertiginosa en la que estaban muy igualados ella comenzaba a agotarse, pero su rival parecía seguir entero. La chica le lanzó una ráfaga de energía que él anuló con una suya. Calix, más rápido de lo que ella pudo seguir, la sujetó por las muñecas y la derribó en el suelo. Su atónita rival pese a esforzarse al máximo, no podía moverse.

-¡Reconoce que has perdido!,- exclamó él afirmando con júbilo -¡te he derrotado Seira! Soy más fuerte que tú ¡Vamos admítelo! No te soltaré hasta que lo hagas...

 

La muchacha trataba frenéticamente de soltarse pero Calix tenía una fuerza enorme, ¿de dónde la habría sacado? ¡Apenas sí podía creerlo, la había derrotado!, es más, incluso pese a no querer admitirlo, una parte de ella deseaba que así fuera. Quizás comenzaba a comprender a su propio hermano. Pero no podía dejarse vencer sin más, su orgullo saiyan no lo soportaría. De modo que, tras unos momentos de resistencia inútil, más que nada para probarse a sí misma sin ninguna duda que no sería capaz de remontar la lucha, al fin se rindió. Desistió en sus forcejeos y más calmada pese a su agitada respiración, dijo, musitando con pesar.

\- Me has vencido si, ¿y qué cambia eso? Ahora eres más fuerte que yo, si...pero ¿por qué no lo demostraste antes?...

 

Calix la soltó, no obstante siguió sobre ella respondiendo con suavidad.

\- Ha sido porque hasta ahora no he tenido las fuerzas necesarias. Ahora comprendo bien a nuestros soberanos, es el amor lo que me ha dado la fuerza...  
-¿Qué poder tan grande es ese? - Replicó Seira asombrada - ¿Cómo puede hacer cambiar tanto a las personas?...No lo entiendo.

 

Calix no respondió, sólo sonrió de forma amplia, se limitó a aproximarse a Seira y besarla en los labios durante unos segundos. Ella sintió de nuevo aquella misma sensación que tuvo cuando besó a su hermano pero ahora mucho más cálida y que la embargaba por completo electrizándola y haciendo que su corazón latiese mucho más rápido. Así cuando su oponente se irguió, ayudándola a levantarse, él le preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Dímelo Seira ¿Qué respondes?, ¿soy ahora digno de ti? Si no me aceptas te dejaré, pero si me quieres, sé mi esposa. He probado merecerte según nuestras costumbres y lucharé a muerte contra cualquiera que diga lo contrario, ¡me da igual si gano o pierdo!...

 

Seira confusa miró a sus soberanos sintiéndose completamente perdida, estaba buscando algo, una orden, un consejo, pero Setsuna le dijo con una voz muy amable y comprensiva.

\- Debes decidir por ti misma, en el amor no se puede mandar ni recibir órdenes, Seira. Está en tu corazón. Por eso luché contra ti aun sabiendo las escasas posibilidades que tenía. Por eso tu hermano hizo lo que hizo. Calix también lo ha entendido porque siente lo mismo dentro del suyo y tú asimismo lo harás...

 

La saiyan, asintió y sonrió de forma leve, después besó nuevamente a Calix, ahora lo hizo mejor que en su primer intento. Después dijo con una voz muy suave para lo que ella acostumbraba.

\- Creo que ya empiezo a entenderlo. Sí, te acepto, ahora puedo decírtelo, yo sentía eso que tú sientes, pero no podía hacer nada. Siempre te he querido Calix, al principio como a un hermano. Luego me gustabas como hombre, pero me hizo mucho daño que te negases a luchar. Fuiste contra nuestras tradiciones y ante todo, soy una mujer leal a nuestro pueblo - Confesó ella que parecía emocionada. -  
\- Ahora que he cambiado, cambia tú, por favor. La lucha no es lo más importante, solo sirve para proteger lo que más amas o para defender lo que crees justo. Es por lo único por lo que merece la pena entrenar y ser más fuerte - declaró Calix que se rio añadiendo con un toque de aguda ironía - ¡y pensar que he tenido que derrotarte para que lo comprendieras!- La abrazó y Seira se dejó estrechar por aquellos brazos por los que nunca pensó que podría dejarse envolver.

 

Ahora era libre de permitirlo. En verdad Calix le había dado la mejor prueba de sus sentimientos hacia ella, se había esforzado y vencido su antigua cobardía y debilidad. El saiyan que tenía ahora a su lado era alguien fuerte y de coraje, pero a la vez mantenía las ideas que antes le habían hecho débil. Incluso las había reafirmado. Y recordó las palabras de Dariel. Algún día lo comprenderás…Ahora se sentía culpable de haberle vuelto la espalda a su hermano. Él siempre la cuidó y la ayudó a superarse. Luchó y sufrió para llegar a ser el hombre más fuerte de Nuevo Vegeta. Y aunque no llegara a ser el rey siempre estuvo ahí para defender y proteger su mundo. Pese a exponerse a la deshonra ante ella al admitir sus propios sentimientos. Para la saiyan eso era muy difícil de entender, solo podía pensar en el gran poder del amor del que le habían hablado sus soberanos, Dariel y su ahora prometido. Y quiso obtenerlo también, pero no solamente por aumentar su fuerza, es más, ahora no quería pensar en ello. Solamente estar junto a Calix y compartirlo todo con él. ¡Acaso sería eso a lo que su reina y su hermano se habían referido! Sin embargo no podía estar del todo segura. De todos modos, una cosa sí que sabía, le encantaba ese ritual del beso, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con una transferencia de energía para la lucha. Así que lo repitió con Calix que aceptó gustoso, mientras Lornd y Setsuna sonreían complacidos observando la escena.

\- Bueno, ahora cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo podréis dar la noticia, por lo que a mí respecta tenéis nuestros mejores deseos.- Les dijo Lornd que añadió con jovialidad.-  
-Muchas gracias Mi Señor.- Repuso Calix tomando de una mano a Seira.-

 

La propia Guardiana sonrió débilmente y dijo con tono reflexivo e incluso algo consternado.

-Y a mí vez desearía recuperar a mi hermano. Ahora lo comprendo. Le juzgué con mucha dureza. Puede que no venciera en el reto, pero se sacrificó siempre por el bienestar de nuestro planeta y por el mío.  
-Así es.- Convino Lornd.- Celebro que lo hayas entendido al fin. ¡Volvamos ahora a despedirnos de nuestros amigos!  
\- Aunque antes debo hablar con alguien. – Le recordó Setsuna a su prometido.-

 

Él asintió con una sonrisa, aunque esta enseguida se extinguió al mirar a su compañera, dado que ésta tenía una expresión seria.

¿Vamos contigo?- Le preguntó Lornd. –  
-En esta ocasión debo ir yo sola. – Sentenció Plutón que dirigiéndose a Seira le ordenó. -Quédate aquí con Calix y su majestad. Si te necesito te lo haré saber.  
\- Como digas mi señora. – Replicó obedientemente la guerrera haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, con Calix imitándola -

 

Al poco de decir esto, el mago Landar apareció de improviso. Tanto Seira como Calix se pusieron en guardia aunque Lornd enseguida les indicó que se tranquilizasen con un gesto de su mano derecha. De este modo el anciano se dirigió a Setsuna.

-Te dije que deberías tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Estás lista para hacerlo?  
-Si- convino ella con tono grave para pedirle al mago. - ¿Podrías trasladarme hasta donde están la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión?

 

Landar asintió. De pronto y sin apenas transición Plutón se halló en presencia de sus compañeras dentro de una sala bastante amplia. Allí se sentaban Mamoru y Usagi, flanqueados por las demás guerreras. Incluidas Hotaru y Chibiusa. Aunque en esta ocasión la expresión de los rostros de todos no era de alegría por volver a verla, más bien denotaban preocupación y seriedad. Incluso Usagi, que siempre solía estar alegre y risueña mostraba ahora una expresión severa. Además, vestía las ropas del Milenio de Plata, al igual que Mamoru que aparecía ahora como el rey Endimión. El resto de las guerreras a su vez lucían vestidos largos correspondientes a su posición de princesas de sus respectivos mundos. Incluso Luna, con Artemis y Diana, estaban allí en su forma humana. Setsuna, que mutó sus ropas para lucir un largo vestido de terciopelo negro, les dedicó una mirada de pesar y aguardó. Nadie hablaba hasta que fue la propia Usagi, actuando como Serenity, la que declaró con gravedad en su voz.

-He sido informada de todo por Urano y Neptuno. También Landar me puso al corriente. Bien, ahora quiero oírlo de ti, Plutón. ¿Es cierto que has roto tu juramento como Guerrera y como Guardiana?  
-Mi señora.- Pudo decir ella, casi con un hilo de voz. – Nunca he roto mi juramento. Éste fue el de servirte y protegerte a ti y a toda la familia Real y custodiar la Puerta del Espacio Tiempo cuando se me requiriera.  
-Sin embargo.- Terció ahora Endimión.- Al prometerte con el rey de los saiyan y aceptar ser coronada como su reina, tu lealtad ha entrado en un conflicto de intereses.  
-Si Majestad. Me temo que así es.- Admitió la muchacha bajando la cabeza. –  
-Tendrás que decidir pues el camino que deseas seguir. – Sentenció Serenity. –  
-Lo he pensado mucho.- Replicó Setsuna que aclaró su voz para pedir a su soberana - Quisiera poder contaros la historia de como ha ocurrido antes de comunicaros mi decisión.

 

Sus interlocutores asintieron. De modo que Plutón les contó todo lo sucedido, incluso aquella situación que habían protagonizado Calix y Seira. Al concluir los dos soberanos del Milenario de Plata y la Tierra se miraron. Fue Serenity la que, con voz suave, más amable y conciliatoria, habló.

-Setsuna, si pudiera mostrarme como Usagi Tsukino y hablase contigo de esto, te apoyaría y estaría muy feliz por ti. Pero desgraciadamente en este asunto es la reina Serenity la que tiene que pronunciarse. Comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos y sé lo que es amar a alguien. – Afirmó en tanto le daba una mano a Endimión que se la estrechó. - No obstante, a veces hay cosas más importantes que nuestros sentimientos, y tú lo sabes. ¿No es cierto?  
-Si Majestad. – Admitió Plutón con desolación en su voz. - Lo sé muy bien.

 

Luna se acercó a la soberana del milenario de Plata y pareció susúrrale algo, ella asintió. Entonces le preguntó a Plutón.

-Por lo que nos has contado según las leyes de los guerreros del espacio, su reina no puede ser vasalla de nadie que no sea su rey ni servir otros intereses que los de su pueblo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
-Si Majestad. Lo estáis – Afirmó la interpelada. –  
-Bien, siendo así. ¿Qué dice la ley de los saiyan sobre sus alianzas con otros pueblos?- Quiso saber Serenity. –

 

Setsuna se tomó unos instantes para meditar y pudo responder.

-Hacen honor a ellas. Siempre estarán prestos a ayudar a sus amigos y aliados. Y si yo soy su reina podéis contar con que eso será siempre así.

 

La soberana del Milenario de Plata suspiró largamente y sentenció con voz queda.

-Muy bien, ya he oído bastante. Como comprenderás y por mucho que a todos nos pese, no puedes seguir manteniendo tu estatus actual, Plutón. Deberás renunciar a tus poderes y a tu condición de Guerrera Guardiana del Portal Espacio Temporal.

 

Unos murmullos de consternación se extendieron por las filas de las demás sailors. Todas bajaron la cabeza apenadas. Hotaru incluso tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Haruka y Michiru se esforzaban también por no llorar. Setsuna las observó a todas y pese a estar compungida se obligó a sonreír afirmando.

-Suceda lo que suceda nunca dejaréis de ser mis amigas. Os querré a todas siempre. Y a vosotros más que a nadie rey Endimión, reina Serenity. Entiendo bien la gravedad de lo que he hecho y estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier veredicto. Pero antes de que os pronuncies, para ser honesta debo deciros que, si todo volviese a suceder del mismo modo, actuaría exactamente igual…

 

Y tras un denso y atronador silencio fue esta vez Endimión el que tomó la palabra para declarar con tintes de pesar.

-Meioh Setsuna. Princesa y guerrera guardiana de Plutón. Ante todas las princesas guerreras del Sistema Solar, interior y exterior como testigos, y ante los muy honorables Luna, Artemis y Diana, como notarios del reino. Su majestad Serenity, Reina de la Luna y yo, Endimión, Rey de la Tierra, ambos monarcas del futuro Neo Cristal Tokio, declaramos que tu juramento de fidelidad hacia nosotros queda sin efecto a partir de este mismo instante.  
-Se te retiran tus atribuciones como escolta personal de los reyes y como protectora de la princesa, la Pequeña Dama.- Añadió Serenity con rotundidad. –

 

Plutón pudo sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se había prometido no llorar pero fue escuchar aquello último y sintió que se le partía el corazón. Ella había querido a la princesa, la Pequeña Dama, como todos cariñosamente la llamaban, desde el día en que nació, como si de una hija se tratara. Durante mucho tiempo fue la única que mitigó su soledad y con la que pudo charlar. Ahora esta sentencia la apartaba de su lado. Pudiera ser que para siempre…

-Así sea- suspiró al fin, adelantándose hacia sus ya ex monarcas para entregarles su cetro. –

 

Pero para su sorpresa ninguno hizo ademán de aceptarlo. Setsuna se limitó entonces a dejarlo a sus pies. Aunque cuando ella se daba ya la vuelta para alejarse escuchó la voz de Endimión que sonaba algo más conciliatoria al añadir.

-¡Espera! Todavía no hemos acabado.

 

Setsuna se giró y para su asombro vio sonreír a Serenity que añadió con un tono mucho más alegre.

-No hemos dicho nada sobre tu condición de Sailor. Princesa Plutón.  
-Entiendo que también debo renunciar a eso, Majestad. – Replicó ésta dándolo por sentado. –  
-Entiendes mal. – Le rebatió la reina Serenity, diríase que incluso de forma divertida para añadir. -Vamos Setsuna, acércate.

 

Y para estupor de Plutón y del resto de las sailors, Serenity se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta la joven abrazándola para desvelarle a ella y al resto de los presentes, con la sonrisa cómplice de Luna, Artemis y Endimión.

-Sin un juramento de lealtad hacia nosotros ya no hay conflicto ninguno para ti. Pero nadie te impide pedirle a Lornd que formalicemos una alianza y un tratado de eterna amistad entre ambos reinos. ¿Verdad amiga mía?  
-No Majestad. – Sonrió Plutón que entonces comprendió. - Yo podría seguir protegiéndoos.  
-Como aliada, no como vasalla.- Puntualizó Serenity que ahora hablaba más como Usagi al afirmar. - ¡No veas los quebraderos de cabeza que tuvimos Artemis, Luna, Mamoru y yo para pensar en esta solución!  
-¿Qué tuvimos?- intervino Luna moviendo su humana cabeza para suspirar. - ¡Qué cruz!

 

Actuando ahora como Usagi, la soberana se limitó a llevarse la mano al cogote y ponerse colorada. Ante las atónitas miradas del resto.

-Si- intervino Endimión dejando pasar aquello y hablando ya más como Mamoru al explicar. - Siendo aliados nos asistiremos mutuamente. No deberás inclinarte ni servirnos porque seremos iguales en dignidad. Y aunque no te esté permitido utilizar esos poderes, nominalmente podrás seguir siendo Guerrera Plutón y princesa de tu planeta. Quizás algún día, si tienes una hija que no sea heredera al trono de tu pueblo, podrás pasarla ese cargo. En cuanto a tu puesto de guardiana del portal espacio tiempo podrá ser cubierto como hasta ahora. Y el hecho de que no tengas la responsabilidad oficial de protegernos ni a nosotros ni a la Pequeña Dama, no significa que no puedas venir a vernos cuando quieras. Continúas siendo nuestra amiga.  
-Los reyes han hablado. - Sentenció ahora Serenity que había vuelto a adoptar las ropas de Usagi, para agregar ya al modo alocado de ésta.- Ahora lo harán tus amigos. Y creo que ya es hora de que nos presentes a esos guerreros del espacio tan impresionantes.

 

Setsuna sonrió muy feliz, abrazó de nuevo a su amiga con gran emotividad. Al punto el resto de las chicas se unieron a ellas en una piña. Efectivamente, al poco tiempo, tanto Lornd, como Calix y Seira aparecieron allí llevados por Landar que había estado esperando una señal de los soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna que Usagi le dio con un gesto. Por supuesto Setsuna hizo las presentaciones. Cuando Seira se plantó ante las sailors, una muy impresionada Usagi la observó atónita en tanto Setsuna ejercía de anfitriona presentando orgullosa.

-Esta es mi querida amiga, la Reina del Milenario de Plata.   
-Las amigas de mi señora son mis amigas también.- Proclamó Seira como ya hiciera al conocer a Urano y Neptuno –  
-Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro. – Pudo decir Usagi todavía atónita ante la planta de aquella mujer. –  
-Y firmaremos un pacto de eterna amistad con el reino de la Luna. – Les comentó Setsuna a los saiyan.- Serán por siempre aliados nuestros.

 

Lornd que asintió con una divertida sonrisa para pedirle a Landar que acaba de aparecer…

-¿Podrías poner la música?

 

Y el mago asintió divertido. Una melodía con una canción comenzó a sonar y el saiyan la acompañó para sorpresa y regocijo del resto, en especial de su prometida.

Hola amiguito  
Obtén tu espectáculo junto  
Yo estaba escuchando antes   
Ahora no importa más

Mira a tu alrededor ahora  
Es lo que siempre te va a hundir  
Solo acaba de comenzar

Un mirada es todo lo que hizo falta  
Recuerdo que la dulce rendición   
Recuerdo, sí, ¿recuerdas tú?  
Esa dulce rendición

Mi determinación. Venia arrasando en toda la Nación  
Un error seguro para cualquiera  
Que no pude llevar a casa a todos  
Solo acaba de comenzar

Una mirada fue suficiente  
Que lo llevó a Recordar esa dulce rendición, te recuerdo  
Esa dulce rendición

No lo sé  
No me importa  
Estoy viviendo sin ti, cariño  
Aun cuando sé lo que está sucediendo  
Sólo tomo una mirada, un vistazo  
Para definir mi corazón para el romance  
¿Crees tú en mi dulce rendición?

Mi dulce rendición

Hola amiguito  
Ahora tu espectáculo es juntos  
Nunca quise que escucharas antes   
¿Por qué no he de salir por la puerta?  
Quédate ahora  
Y así va la historia a través de la noche  
Es más que empezar

Una mirada fue todo lo que llevó   
al Recuerdo de la dulce rendición   
Ustedes recordaran  
Mi dulce rendición

No sé, no me importa   
Porque yo estoy viviendo sin ti bebé   
Aun cuando sé lo que está pasando   
Sólo se necesita   
Una mirada, una mirada   
Para configurar mi corazón para el romance   
Un vistazo es todo lo que se 

Mi dulce rendición  
Mi dulce rendición  
una mirada es todo llevó a recordar  
(No sé, no me importa)

(Sweet Surrender, Wet, Wet, Wet. Crédito al autor)

 

-¿Lo comprendes ahora Seira?- Sonrió Calix para afirmar.- Es tal y como dice esta canción terrestre. A veces para vencer hay primero que rendirse.

Y la hasta entonces altanera y fiera saiyan pudo asentir con emoción suspirando.

-Ahora sí que lo entiendo…no es una derrota…

 

Entre tanto Lornd no tardó en desvelarle a la sorprendida Plutón. 

– Lo cierto es que ya lo teníamos todo hablado.  
-¿Cuándo?- Quiso saber su prometida con el desconcierto reflejado en su cara. –  
-Verás- Le explicó Lornd.- Al poco de irte con Seira a ver a Esmeralda, Usagi se puso en contacto con mi hermano. Le pidió que me localizara. Asthel, quiero decir, Roy, la transportó al Cielo y me puso al corriente de todo. Junto a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión rubricamos el acuerdo. Y de paso mi hermanito me sugirió esta canción…  
-Es cierto.- Terció Usagi con gesto divertido.- Es una canción que explica muy bien las cosas. Y en cuanto a nosotros, nos honra poder llamar amigos al pueblo de los saiyan.  
-Lo mismo digo Majestad, si alguna vez tenéis problemas llamadnos y acudiremos siempre a socorreros.- Convino Calix –  
-Defenderemos vuestro reino y vuestro mundo como si del nuestro se tratase. Tenéis mi palabra. – Secundó Seira. –  
-Y la palabra de un saiyan es sagrada. – Sentenció Lornd dirigiéndose a sus súbditos para inquirir con tono jovial.- ¿Verdad?

 

Ambos guerreros del espacio asintieron con sus semblantes relajados en sendas sonrisas. Entonces, tras despedirse de las sailors, Mamoru, Usagi y el resto, Lornd abrazó a Setsuna y Calix hizo lo mismo con Seira. Desaparecieron y reaparecieron junto a la energía de Roy, con su hermano y la esposa de éste.

-¡Hermano! – Saludó Lornd abrazándose a Roy –  
-Vaya, ¡Cuánto me alegro de veros! - afirmó éste ante la sonrisa de Bertie, que se había quedado estupefacta cuando el rey de los saiyan, Setsuna y sus acompañantes aparecieron –  
-Bienvenidos – saludó ella al fin dándose a su vez un abrazo con Plutón. –

 

Fue Setsuna la que se ocupó de hacer las presentaciones una vez Lornd saludó a Beruche y ella misma lo hiciera con Roy.

-Estos son Seira, mi guardiana personal y consejera, y Calix, el consejero del rey. Calix, Seira. El príncipe Asthel, hermano de su majestad y la princesa Lorein, su esposa.

 

Ambos saiyan hicieron una marcada inclinación, aunque Roy enseguida les ofreció la mano diciendo con jovialidad.

-¡Anda!, dejaos de chorradas palaciegas. 

 

Sorprendidos, los dos guerreros del espacio se miraron sin entender, pero su interlocutor ya les estaba dando la mano y ellos se la estrecharon con visible desconcierto.

-Es un honor para nosotros, Alteza – Pudo decir Calix que percibía claramente la fuerza de aquel hombre. –  
-Lo mismo digo, mi Señor. – Pudo añadir Seira con patente respeto. –  
-Bueno.- Replicó el aludido en tanto les ofrecía sentarse a todos. - ¿Nos vais a contar qué tal os ha ido por ahí, o no?  
\- Por su puesto y, por cierto. Buena elección de la música. Como de costumbre. Espero verte en mi coronación para que también te encargues de ese particular.- Intervino Lornd. –  
-Espero que no solo sea por eso por lo que me invitas, bribón. ¡Ja, ja! Aunque descuida. Si montas una buena fiesta allí estaré – rio su hermano que insistió con patente interés. – Ahora contadnos…  
-Si- convino Beruche. – Por lo que parece habéis tenido alguna que otra aventura.  
-¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar, futura cuñada! – Sonrió Setsuna dejando a su contertulia boquiabierta por aquella última alusión.-

 

Finalmente, tras sonreír con amplitud y volver a abrazar a su interlocutora, Bertie exclamó.

-¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Cuánto me alegro por los dos! Pero, ¿Cómo fue?...  
-Verás- comenzó Plutón que suspiró entre resignada y divertida para volver a contar por enésima vez su historia. – Fue tras la destrucción del meteorito y después de que me rescataseis. Lornd y yo decidimos tener unos días libres…

 

Y por supuesto que la sailor, ayudada por su prometido, les contó todas sus peripecias. Tras ello todos tuvieron mucho de qué hablar. Sus amigos escucharon con mucha atención. Después les tocó a ellos ponerles al día. Tanto Seira como Calix, junto a sus soberanos pudieron escuchar otros impresionantes relatos de los príncipes Asthel y Lorein, que probaban el poder del amor. Al cabo de un rato, Setsuna entonces recordó algo. Le pidió incluso confirmación a su guardiana y comentó.

-Esa canción del desafío. Era la misma que cantaban y tocaban cuando peleaban esos niños. Dime Seira, Nilia y Moena me contaron que se llevaba cantando por generaciones en tu mundo.  
-Así es señora.- Asintió la saiyan.-  
-Podrías cantar un fragmento junto con Calix?- Le pidió su interlocutora.-

 

Algo sorprendida ante tal requerimiento la guerrera se aprestó no obstante a obedecer, junto con su ahora prometido entonaron varias estrofas, hasta golpeando rítmicamente la mesa. Al terminar Roy sonrió moviendo la cabeza para exclamar.

-¿Estáis de coña, no? Esa canción es de la Tierra y no tendrá más de unos dos o tres años. Es más, tengo por aquí el cd.- Les informó.-

 

Y así era, puso la música de ese compact y ante el asombro de los saiyan pudieron escuchar precisamente esa melodía. Ahora fue Calix quien quiso saber con visible intriga, dirigiendo a su anfitrión.

-¿Acaso trajisteis vos esta canción, mi señor? ¿De igual manera que la que sonó en el palacio de los soberanos terrestres?  
-¿Yo? ¡Qué más quisiera! Podré ser un príncipe saiyan reencarnado pero no el rey del pop. ¡Ja, ja!..  
-¿Rey del Pop?- Será quizás otro poderoso guerrero.- Musitó Seira con tintes reflexivos.-

 

Los demás, salvo Calix se rieron de aquella ocurrencia. Aunque desde luego aquello era demasiado extraño como para dejarlo pasar. El mismo Roy comentó algo más seriamente además de con patente intriga.

-Ya le preguntaremos a Landar. Seguro que él sabrá algo al respecto.

 

Así quedó esa cuestión. Tras charlar sobre más cosas, los nuevos reyes de Nuevo Vegeta y sus escoltas se despidieron de sus anfitriones y fueron a ver a los demás. También les contaron la historia completa y les invitaron a la coronación en Nueva Vegeta, pero eso ya será otra historia…


	15. La gran ceremonia

Quedaba ya poco para que se celebrase la ceremonia. El grupo había llegado a Nuevo Vegeta. Eran los invitados de honor. Curiosamente el pueblo de los guerreros del espacio, generalmente belicoso y reacio a tratar con extranjeros, cuando no directamente hostil, les recibió con grandes muestras de amabilidad. Desde luego ayudó el que Lornd y Setsuna le indicaran al canciller Dariel que diera órdenes de que se honraran a esos recién llegados como si de príncipes del planeta se tratasen. También Seria y Calix se mostraban muy amables con ellos y eso no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los saiyan. Cualquiera que fuese objeto de semejantes muestras de respeto por parte de la hermana del Canciller debía de ser, a buen seguro, alguien muy poderoso. Y a Seira se la encomendó la tarea de escoltar y guiar por la ciudad a los invitados. De modo que, paseando por las calles de la ciudad principal y capital, Nueva Vegeta, la guardiana de la futura reina de los saiyan, les comentaba al grupo de mujeres a las que guiaba hacia el palacio para que viesen a su compañera antes de la boda y la coronación.

-Nuestro mundo es austero, pero tiene lugares hermosos. Os gustará.  
-Sí, estoy deseando poder pintar algunos paisajes.- Dijo Michiru, que, junto con Haruka, no perdían detalle de aquellas sobrias construcciones.- Algunos son realmente muy bonitos.

 

Pudieron ver algunas extensiones de bosques cuando aterrizaban con las cápsulas. Ahora recorrían la capital, era la Ciudad del Atardecer, como sus anfitriones la llamaban. Aunque no demasiado grande desde luego para los estándares terrestres. Tanto era así que la mayor parte de los edificios eran de poca altura, cuando no casas unifamiliares. Más parecían unas chozas hechas de ladrillo y piedra que auténticas construcciones. Aunque los saiyan no concedían demasiada importancia a sus moradas. De hecho los guerreros del espacio no solían permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de las mismas. Les encantaba moverse y hacer ejercicio físico, sobre todo entrenar para la lucha. Seira les contó que en sus casas poco menos que dormían, comían o se reunían de vez en cuando con sus familias. No obstante las apariencias engañaban, no eran hogares tan frágiles como pudiera parecer. Incluso les brindó la oportunidad de entrar en una de esas casas y no estaba tan mal por dentro. Un salón algo más amplio que el resto de los cuartos, un par de habitaciones, un baño y una cocina. La decoración era, eso sí, muy sobria. No obstante podría pasar por un domicilio promedio de cualquier país de la Tierra.

-¡Si hasta es más grande que mi piso! - Comentó divertida Ami.-  
\- Es una vivienda para tres, dos saiyan y su hijo pequeño.- Les desveló Seira que asintió en agradecimiento a la joven pareja que esperaba fuera, y que eran los propietarios para decirles. – Gracias por permitirnos pasar.  
-El honor es nuestro, Noble Guardiana Real. - Pudo decir el joven visiblemente impresionado tras hacer una reverencia.-

 

La mujer saiyan sostenía a un pequeño de aproximadamente un año y medio en brazos. Todas las chicas les hicieron una leve inclinación en agradecimiento por haber podido visitar aquella morada. Después continuaron caminando.

-Sois un pueblo austero, de eso no cabe duda. Pero no vivís tan mal como pensaba.- Comentó Petz.-  
-Además, los niños y niñas saiyajin sí que precisan dormir y pasar más tiempo siendo cuidados, al menos hasta que cumplían los seis o siete años. Que es cuando su adiestramiento básico debe comenzar.- Les contó la guardiana de Setsuna.-  
-Es algo que jamás comprenderé. – Pudo decir Ami en tanto observaba ahora en la calle a unos cuantos de esos críos correteando y jugando ya a imitar los combates de los adultos.-  
-¿El qué, Señora? - Le preguntó la saiyan que las guiaba.-  
-Tanta violencia, en especial me preocupan los niños. - Replicó la guerrera Mercurio.-  
-Si.- Convino Minako.- A mí aún se me hace más raro, siendo la guerrera del Amor.  
-Seréis muy poderosa entonces, alteza. -Concluyó Seira afirmando no sin admiración.- La reina siempre dice que el amor es un poder enorme. El mayor que existe.  
-Bueno, no me puedo quejar – se sonrió Sailor Venus algo colorada.-  
-Lo que no entendemos es porqué hacéis que estos niños deban luchar desde tan corta edad.- Le comentó Makoto, volviendo al tema anterior.-  
-Es la costumbre en nuestro pueblo. Al principio nuestra soberana pensaba igual que vosotras pero luego lo comprendió. Nosotros somos una raza de guerreros. Somos educados para eso casi desde que nacemos.  
-¿Y no os parece algo un poco exagerado? - Intervino Cooan.-  
-No, ¡qué va! Ahora incluso nos hemos suavizado bastante. – Sonrió adustamente Seira para contarles.- En los tiempos antiguos, antes incluso de nuestro gran Rey Vegeta, a los más débiles de los saiyan se les enviaba siendo bebés a conquistar otros planetas.

Aquello las dejó perplejas a todas. Fue Bertie la que pudo decir, casi sin poderlo creer.

 

-Pero...si estáis hablando de recién nacidos. ¡No puede ser!  
-Eso sucedía en los tiempos antiguos, ahora no. - Le recordó su interlocutora agregando.- Dime una cosa, Alteza ¿acaso el príncipe Asthel no llegó a la Tierra de ese modo?

 

Beruche le dedicó un sorprendido gesto y movió la cabeza para responder.

-No, al menos que yo sepa. Y Seira. - Añadió ahora de forma más jovial.- Puedes llamarme Bertie.

 

Su interlocutora asintió y prosiguieron con el paseo. Fue Hotaru la que, tras meditar por unos instantes, comentó.

-¡Vaya!, vuestros ancestros debían de ser terriblemente poderosos, si eran capaces de eso al nacer, no quiero ni pensar en que podrían hacer cuando crecieran.  
-Algún día os lo contaré con más detalle. Ahora no tenemos demasiado tiempo.- Le contestó la saiyan, remachando.- Por eso os digo que nos gusta la acción. La lucha y la batalla están en nuestra naturaleza.  
-Lleváis una vida muy activa, eso no se puede negar.- Declaró Haruka impresionada también pero tratando de que no se le notase demasiado. -  
-¿Y no tenéis tiendas por aquí?- Se interesó Minako.-  
-No demasiadas. – Replicó Seira añadiendo.- Lo básico para comer, y otras necesidades primordiales.  
-Bueno, para mí los zapatos y los vestidos pertenecen a ese tipo de necesidades.- Terció Esmeralda en un tono más desenfadado.-  
-Seguro que Setsuna hará los cambios oportunos cuando la coronen.- Comentó Makoto de idéntica forma. -  
-Sí, y espero que tengáis muchas pastelerías. ¡Voy a comer muchísimo!- Dijo Usagi, que hasta ese instante se había mantenido muy callada, con patente entusiasmo en su voz.-  
-Pues te pondrás como una vaca…- Se sonrió maliciosamente Rei, interviniendo por vez primera también.-  
-No estaba hablando contigo, así que no sé para qué tienes que meterte en las cosas ajenas. ¡Como siempre! Está visto que si no sacas tu bífida lengua a pasear no te quedas contenta. - Denunció la aludida.-  
\- Si….mira…mira como la saco… -le replicó la interpelada haciéndolo literalmente en la cara de su interlocutora.- Blurlrlrlrl…

 

Usagi respondió de idéntica manera. Aquello por supuesto causó visible apuro al resto de las chicas. Salvo a Seira y a alguna que otra saiyan que observaban la escena con extrañeza.

-¿Es alguna clase de ritual?...- Quiso saber la guardiana de Setsuna.-  
-Si…-replicó resignadamente Ami para añadir en tanto bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.- Uno que practican de continuo….  
-Muy curioso. Ya me explicaréis su significado. - Valoró Seira que siguió caminando sin prestar más atención a aquello.-  
-Chicas, ¡por favor!- Les pidió Makoto visiblemente sonrojada.- Estáis haciéndonos quedar como unas tontas…  
-Si…ya sois mayorcitas, ¿es que no os da vergüenza? –Las regañó Minako.- 

 

Por fortuna las aludidas se percataron de las miradas de los saiyan y enrojecieron a su vez dejando aparcada su enésima disputa. Ya más calmadas prosiguieron con el paseo.

-Esta ciudad está más avanzada de lo que creía.- Comentó Bertie en tanto observaba algunas amplias avenidas y otros edificios de mayor porte, mientras se aproximaban al palacio.-  
-Nuestro pueblo no es muy experto en construcciones como los terrestres, pero sabemos cómo hacer algunas cosas.- Replicó Seira no sin satisfacción.-  
-Podríais incorporar algunas técnicas de la Tierra.- Le propuso Cooan.-  
-Lo mío no es ocuparme de tales asuntos. Aunque supongo que cuando sus majestades el rey y la reina sean coronados y comiencen oficialmente su gobierno, podréis comentarles esos temas.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás Zafiro podría ayudaros, él es ingeniero y muy bueno.- Sonrió Petz.-

 

La saiyan asintió agradeciendo la sugerencia con una inclinación de cabeza. Prosiguieron con el recorrido y Seira las dejó al cuidado de otras mujeres saiyan que las ayudaron a instalarse. Una vez dejaron sus equipajes y se pusieron cómodas fueron al encuentro de sus parejas que no habían ido con ellas. Los hombres, por su parte, habían estado entrenando algo. Lornd y su hermano practicaron un poco de combate con sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando las chicas llegaron al gran campo de adiestramiento. Allí, unos cuantos guerreros del espacio observaban las evoluciones del grupo e incluso peleaban de forma “amistosa” con los invitados.

-No sé qué pensarán de nosotros.- Pudo decir un agotado Diamante cuando terminó su ronda y se reunió con su pareja.- Algunos son mucho más fuertes que yo o cualquiera de nuestro equipo. Exceptuando a Roy.  
-Bueno...la fuerza bruta no lo es todo.- Replicó Esmeralda pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su interlocutor.-  
-No sé si los saiyan pensarán lo mismo.- Valoró un también exhausto Zafiro que, a su vez, se reunió con Petz.-

 

No obstante ahora el resto de los allí presentes, además de los hermanos de Némesis y sus parejas, se fijaron en que Dariel. El canciller real había desafiado a Roy nada menos que a un combate, aunque de índole amistosa.

-Siendo el hermano de nuestro rey, tu fuerza debe ser muy grande. Sería un honor para mí el medirme contigo.- Le pidió con suma cortesía.-  
-Claro.- Asintió el aludido retornando la amabilidad según declaraba.- Creo que eres el hermano de Seira, a la que respeto mucho. Es una mujer increíble y una gran luchadora. Si además eres el canciller debes de ser muy poderoso. El honor será mío.

 

Su rival replicó con un reconocido asentimiento. Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Fue Blinz, el hermano de Calix, quién arbitró la lucha. A su señal, ambos guerreros comenzaron a acumular energía. El nivel de los dos subía de forma enorme. Muy pronto la mayoría de los saiyan atraídos por aquello, formaron un gran círculo a su alrededor. La propia Seira se aproximó al detectar tal cantidad de fuerza. Enseguida se sentó junto a Beruche y le dijo con tono lleno de respeto.

-Tu esposo posee una fuerza de combate tremenda. Es casi tan fuerte como nuestro soberano.  
-Sí, no está nada mal. - Sonrió Bertie sin disimular su orgullo.-

 

Y mientras los contendientes comenzaban a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad imposible de seguir para la mayoría de los presentes, la saiyan adoptó una expresión seria y declaró dejando heladas a las chicas y a Bertie en particular.

-Estoy pensando en desafiarte por él.

 

La aludida puso unos ojos como platos. Tanto Cooan como Petz que estaban junto a ella palidecieron. Aunque fue la propia Beruche la que se rehízo, y aseveró decididamente, jugueteando con su piedra de justiciera.

-Desde luego que no te lo iba a entregar sin lucha…

 

Ahora fue la saiyajin quién miró fijamente a su rival con expresión adusta que, a los pocos instantes, suavizó con una leve sonrisa para responder.

-Era una broma, Señora. Yo ya tengo a mi pretendiente que me venció en combate.  
-¡Pues menos mal para tu hermana que fue así!- Suspiró una aliviada Esmeralda cuchicheándoselo a Petz que asintió solidariamente.- No me gustaría tener que vérmelas contra Seira…

 

Desde luego, ¡cualquier se atrevía a retar a esa mujer! Habían tenido ocasión de verla pelear en la Tierra y no tenía nada que envidiar a sus colegas masculinos. Incluso parecía ser más fuerte que Diamante, Zafiro, Ail o Nephrite. En ese momento, aquellos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos. La propia Setsuna se personó allí. Seira enseguida dobló una rodilla saludando…

-Mi señora. Bienvenida. Llegáis a tiempo de disfrutar de un buen combate.  
-¿Ha ido todo bien?- Quiso saber ésta dirigiéndose a su guardiana.-  
-Mostré a las invitadas algunos lugares de la ciudad tal y como me ordenasteis.- Replicó la aludida.-

 

Setsuna asintió con aprobación en tanto Seira se ponía en pie de nuevo. La ahora futura reina de los saiyan lucía un traje similar al de su guardiana, un peto ceremonial con una corona marcada en su parte derecha. Una larga capa verde y un faldellín. Bajo él unas mallas y unas botas oscuras por encima de las rodillas. Saludó a todas sonriente y declarando con tintes de disculpa.

-Lamento mucho no haber estado para recibiros. Tenía cosas que preparar de cara a la ceremonia de mañana. Por eso le indiqué a Seira que os acompañase.  
-¡Ha estado genial! La ciudad nos ha gustado mucho. - Afirmó Usagi.-  
-Sí, es un sitio mucho más tranquilo de lo que parece. Lo único que le faltaría sería un santuario.- Convino en esta ocasión Rei.-

 

Las otras vinieron a expresar observaciones muy similares. Aunque fue Haruka la que dedicando una buena mirada de arriba abajo a su amiga la halagó, tanto que la hizo ruborizarse.

-Vaya, estás muy guapa…  
-Gracias…- Pudo decir ésta.-  
-Te queda muy bien la ropa de los saiyan. - Convino Michiru con una media sonrisa.-  
-Si… esos trajes de los guerreros del espacio tienen su encanto.- Valoró Esmeralda que ya parecía estar tomando notas mentales para algunos diseños.- Algo primario y salvaje…  
-No están mal, pero prefiero nuestros uniformes. - Afirmó Minako.-  
-Lo cierto es que aquí, la moda no parece demasiado exigente. Pero me gusta porque es muy funcional. - Afirmó Amanda no queriendo parecer descortés. -  
\- Bueno, para una vez que vengo dispuesta a variar de vestuario. Lo cierto es que no me importaría probarme una de esas armaduras. Parecen cómodas y funcionales. – Valoró una risueña Haruka, haciendo que las demás la imitasen divertidas.-

 

Y para hacer más explícito su comentario la guerrera Urano estaba quitándose la chaqueta de sport que llevaba cuando se interrumpió al ver a un saiyan alto y moreno que se aproximaba hasta ellas. Justo tras haber intercambiado unos amistosos golpes con Nephrite. Éste también se acercó saludando a las chicas y abrazando a Amanda.

-Mis señoras.- Las saludó el saiyan que no era otro sino Blinz. Que había dejado por unos momentos de arbitrar el combate. - Sed bienvenidas a Nuevo Vegeta. Ahora vendrá su majestad. Me ruega que os transmita sus saludos.

 

Remachó aquellas palabras dedicando una mirada respetuosa a todas ellas, particularmente a Haruka, que chaqueta en mano, ahora marcaba sus atributos femeninos tras esa camiseta que le había quedado por toda prenda, junto a sus pantalones y zapatos.

-Muchas gracias.- Le respondió Setsuna.-

 

Por respuesta el saiyan le hizo una sentida inclinación a su soberana y volvió a ocuparse de ver cómo iban los contendientes. Después le encargó a otro guerrero que se ocupase de arbitrar en la lucha. Por su parte las mujeres se alejaron y Urano le devolvió la mirada a ese tipo, pero no de modo desafiante como solía cuando alguien se paraba a observarla, más bien fue con un tinte de sorpresa. Lo cierto es que no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la mirase de esa forma. Ahora además tenía el pelo un poco más largo y eso contribuía a feminizarla. Fue Michiru, la que, cuando estaban ya a una prudencial distancia, le comentó con sorna.

-¡Vaya!, como te miraba.  
-¿Es que estás celosa?- se sonrió su compañera ante los resignados suspiros de las demás, que ya sabían cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.-  
-Podría ser.- Replicó Michiru haciendo buenos sus vaticinios.-

 

Por su parte Blinz las observó alejarse y le hizo un gesto a Seira, la aludida se acercó a él y el saiyan le preguntó.

-Dime. Sabes si esa dama tiene algún compromiso.  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

 

Cuando el hermano de su prometido le indicó desde lejos a esa mujer alta y rubia, Seira movió la cabeza declarando.

-No me consta que tenga ningún hombre tras de ella. Pero mantiene una extraña relación con su compañera.- Completó mirando a Michiru.-  
-Bueno, eso no sería ningún impedimento.- Repuso el muchacho.-  
-No me irás a decir…- la saiyan se sonrió divertida moviendo la cabeza para agregar.- Es una princesa de su mundo. Buena guerrera. Al menos para los cánones humanos. Debo decir que ella y sus compañeras se han ganado mis respetos, son valerosas y leales.  
\- Tratándose de ti, eso significa mucho. Eso es justo lo que estoy buscando. Quizás te pida que me hagas el favor de hablar con ella. - Aseveró su interlocutor.-  
-¿Hablar con ella? - Repitió la guardiana con estupor.- ¿Yo?

 

Y sin mediar más palabras Blinz se alejó de allí para retomar sus ocupaciones dejando a Seira visiblemente sorprendida.

-¡Vaya!, hay que reconocer que estas humanas tiene una poderosa aura.- Se dijo la saiyan.- Son capaces de atraer a nuestros hombres con tremenda facilidad…

 

En eso que Roy y Dariel estaban intercambiando más golpes, se esquivaban mutuamente y desaparecían reapareciendo a gran velocidad. Ambos luchaban ahora convertidos en súper guerreros de segundo nivel y el combate estaba muy equilibrado. Tras unos minutos más, los dos se detuvieron y volvieron a su estado normal. Hubo bastantes aplausos y aclamaciones de los espectadores. El Canciller sonrió de forma amplia y su contrincante hizo lo mismo. Luego se dieron la mano.

-Ha sido una buena pelea. - Valoró Dariel que parecía muy satisfecho.-  
-¡Desde luego, amigo!- Convino Roy.-

 

Tras eso, se dirigieron hacia los miembros del grupo de invitados. Lornd en persona hizo su aparición, besó en los labios a su prometida y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Amigos, nos honra teneros aquí. Enseguida celebraremos un banquete de bienvenida.  
-Esa es la parte que más nos gusta.- Replicó Nephrite haciendo que casi todos se sonrieran.-

 

El rey de los saiyan hizo lo propio. Los amigos de su hermano eran unos tipos estupendos. Honorables y leales. Personas en las que se podía confiar. Sin embargo fue Mamoru el que se aproximó a él y le comentó, haciendo un aparte.

-Si tienes un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo.

 

Lornd le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. Aunque asintió pareciendo comprender. De inmediato le ordenó a Dariel.

-Ocúpate de guiar a nuestros huéspedes al gran salón, una vez los que han participado en los combates se hayan refrescado y cambiado.  
-Si Majestad. – Replicó éste con una reverencia.-

 

Al momento siguió a su invitado. Una vez al margen del resto el saiyan le miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Ha llegado la hora.- Afirmó Endimión sonriendo.- Espero que Setsuna y tú seáis muy felices.  
-Ese es mi mayor deseo.- Replicó su interlocutor, que, tras una breve pausa, agregó.- Sé que ella te tiene en una gran estima, y tampoco ignoro que, en el pasado, existió algo más entre vosotros.  
-Créeme. No por mi parte.- Le rebatió el aludido añadiendo con tono pesaroso.- Verás. Ella siempre fue una guardiana leal y valiente. Como digna heredera de su estirpe protegió la puerta espacio- tiempo sucediendo a sus mayores en esa tarea. Ahora bien. Antes de eso fue una de mis guardianas personales. Junto a mis generales. Uno de ellos, le tienes aquí…Nephrite. El príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos.  
-¿Y qué pasó exactamente?, Setsuna nunca me ha hablado demasiado sobre eso.- Quiso saber el rey de los saiyan con patente interés.-  
-Por eso he querido tener estas palabras contigo. Dado que cuando viniste a visitarnos a nuestra corte, para solicitar nuestra venia para liberar a Setsuna de sus votos, no pudimos hablar a solas tú y yo. – Respondió su interlocutor.- Deseaba tranquilizarte a ese respecto. Tu prometida es y ha sido siempre una mujer de honor. Nunca me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Aunque pude notarlo. No te mentiré. Siempre ha sido muy hermosa y tiene grandes cualidades, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ella. Pero entonces conocí a la princesa Selene, la que ahora es mi prometida…  
-¿Selene?- Se sorprendió Lornd, desde luego juraría que su nombre no era ese.-  
-Si- sonrió su contertulio explicándole.- En la Luna había una tradición, la princesa heredera era llamada Selene. Y la reina era Serenity… Cuando el reino del Milenario de Plata fue destruido Usagi, bueno, su encarnación, pasó a ser la legítima soberana. Su nombre por tanto, cambió.  
-Extraña costumbre. – Valoró su interlocutor.-

 

Aunque eso realmente le traía sin cuidado, de modo que puso interés en retornar al tema de la conversación. Endimión se dio cuenta de ello y prosiguió con su explicación.

-El caso es que Serenity y yo nos enamoramos, incluso cuando ella era todavía Selene. Después volvimos a reencarnarnos en la Tierra, como Usagi y Mamoru. Entonces nuestro amor resurgió. Setsuna lo sabía y nunca hizo nada por tratar de meterse entre nosotros. Era y es muy consciente del destino que tenemos cada uno. Y por esa misma razón, estará muy feliz de ser tu esposa.  
-Pero solo nos casaremos si realmente me ama tanto como yo a ella. - Objetó Lornd, sentenciando.- No quisiera obligarla a algo que no deseé. Y mi propio orgullo no lo soportaría.- Confesó con visible desasosiego. –

 

Por respuesta Mamoru posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del saiyan y al instante sonrió declarando…

-Tú sabes bien cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ti. Y creo que te ha dado sobradas pruebas de su amor.

 

Endimión recordaba ahora su llegada al planeta. Junto con Usagi había venido hacía un par de días. Después de una semana para recuperarse de la última (al menos de momento) batalla para defender la Tierra. Cuando al fin alcanzaron su destino fueron recibidos con todos los honores. Los saiyan les dispensaron una cálida acogida, como aliados y amigos. Las princesas planetarias, como se titulaban el resto de las guerreras, fueron alojadas en los mejores aposentos del palacio Real. Y por supuesto, tanto a él como a Usagi les dieron los más lujosos. Pese a que los saiyajin eran bastante sobrios en general, las habitaciones eran cómodas. Aunque eso a ellos no les importase demasiado. Lo que sí quisieron fue ir a ver a la pareja Real. Lornd y Setsuna les recibieron y departieron con ellos. Al poco tiempo el rey de los saiyan se excusó alegando que debía supervisar unos preparativos de la ceremonia. Eso les dejó a él, a Usagi y a Setsuna, tiempo para conversar. Junto a ellos un par de damas saiyans Nilia y Moena, que atendían a su futura soberana, y por supuesto Seira. Esa alta y escultural guerrera morena, de corto pelo y salvajes ojos azabache. Escoltada por ella, la ex guerrera Plutón, se estaba probando su traje de novia. Un hermoso vestido blanco, que iba rematado por un cinturón de rubíes con pequeñas llaves colgando. Homenaje sin duda, a su antigua labor de guardiana del portal temporal.

-Estás preciosa, Setsuna. - La halagó Usagi quién inquirió a su novio.- ¿No lo crees tú Mamo-chan?  
-Claro, vas a ser una novia hermosísima - pudo decir éste haciendo que la portadora de tal vestido se sonrojase.-  
-Siento mucha responsabilidad y algo de miedo.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-¿Miedo Señora?- Se sorprendió Seira asegurándole.- No debéis temer nada. Estaré a vuestro lado en todo momento para protegeros. Y os aseguro que nadie se atrevería a atacaros…

 

Los demás se sonrieron. Fue Usagi la que le comentó a la guardiana.

-No creo que se refiera a ese tipo de miedo…  
-¿Cuántos tipos de miedo hay?- Quiso saber Seira que no parecía comprender.-  
\- Éste no es un temor producido por una batalla. - Le comentó Setsuna con una media sonrisa. Para agregar.- Mi zozobra es debida a que deseo estar a la altura de mi esposo. Amarle y serle siempre fiel y leal. Y procurar la felicidad de mis súbditos. Quiero ser digna de la labor que voy a desempeñar.  
-En ese caso no debéis temer nada. – Afirmó la saiyan con rotundidad, declarando.- Por lo que he visto estoy convencida de que lo haréis muy bien, Señora.  
-Gracias. – Le respondió con voz queda la aludida, que, dirigiéndose ahora a su guardiana y a las damas les pidió.- Si nos excusáis por un momento, desearía tener unas palabras con mis amigos en privado.

 

Seira asintió, y tras hacer un gesto con las manos a las damas las tres salieron tras inclinarse ante su soberana. Setsuna entonces suspiró largamente mirando a sus amigos.

-Me pregunto.- Pudo decir con tintes llenos de melancolía.- Si este es mi destino… ¿por qué me siento así?

 

Entonces notó sobre su hombro la mano de Usagi. No, era Serenity en esta ocasión la que hablaba. Su rostro estaba más serio y al tiempo mostraba una expresión dulce cuando le respondió.

-Seira tiene razón. No debes temer. Serás una magnífica reina, y una valiosísima aliada. Mucho de lo que suceda en el futuro dependerá de ti. ¡Setsuna, te necesitamos! ¡Lornd te necesita! Y además, sé que tú le quieres, tanto como él a ti.  
-Muchas gracias Majestad.- Replicó la aludida.-

 

Serenity la observaba ahora casi de forma maternal y con una mirada que dejaba translucir cierta preocupación. Al fin le dijo a su amiga.

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que te costó dar el paso. Y no ignoramos que tu abnegación y tu sentido del deber a la hora de cumplir con tus tareas siempre fueron intachables. Pero Setsuna, esto no es un deber… solo te pedimos una alianza. Esta unión tiene que ser algo que tú libremente hayas elegido.

 

La novia le devolvió una mirada profunda desde sus ojos bermellón y tardó unos instantes en responder. Con un tono que trataba de sonar resuelto.

-Estoy aquí por mi libre albedrío. Deseando ser digna de esta responsabilidad y también ser dichosa en mi nueva vida…  
-Vas a ser muy feliz. Tu futuro esposo es un hombre valiente, honorable y de buen corazón. Te ama y será un gran rey con tu ayuda. Te lo aseguro. - Terció Mamoru, ahora hablando también como Endimión, en tanto le ofrecía una rosa roja.-

 

Entonces Serenity, o quizás ahora Usagi, sacó un teléfono móvil y les pidió a ambos con un tinte de voz mucho más desenfadado.

-Mirad hacia aquí. Voy a haceros una foto. Chibiusa me trajo este aparato del futuro.  
-¿Del Siglo treinta? - Se sorprendió Setsuna, mirando aquel artefacto.-  
-¡No desde tan lejos!…- Se rio su interlocutora que matizó.- De dos mil quince, creo que me dijo. ¡Tiene una cámara buenísima!…Ahora sonreír y estaos quietos…Venga Mamo-chan…acércate a P- Remachó jovialmente, pues así la llamaban a Plutón a veces en la intimidad. Con ese apelativo que le pusiera Chibiusa.-

 

El muchacho asintió, de pie, tras la novia que estaba sentada y sostenía aquella rosa roja tan bonita entre sus manos. Él lucía también un inmaculado traje con una chaqueta que tenía los bordes en ribetes dorados. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella y así quedaron en la fotografía. Usagi se la mostró complacida, añadiendo…

-Bueno, voy a enseñársela a las demás. Les va a encantar…  
-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.- Objetó Setsuna con algo de envaramiento, para justificarse de inmediato.- Me gustaría que no vieran el vestido hasta la ceremonia.  
-¡Claro!, ¡Qué tonta soy!- Sonrió su contertulia llevándose una mano al cogote.- Bueno, voy a enseñársela a Seira. ¿A esa sí que puedo, verdad?...

 

Su interlocutora asintió sonriendo divertida. ¡Esta Usagi!, lo cierto es que a veces Setsuna no sabía con quién estaba hablando, si con esa alocada muchachita, o con la futura soberana de Cristal Tokio. Ahora debía de ser Usagi dado que la vio salir de la habitación deseosa de encontrar a la guardiana y mostrarle aquella imagen. Era algo digno de verse, la ruda Seira y la cándida y divertida chiquilla del colegio…Usagi hablaba y hablaba gesticulando en tanto le mostraba aquella imagen y alguna que otra más y la recia guardiana se limitaba a sonreír levemente asintiendo. Plutón suspiró nuevamente y entonces se percató de que era observada con atención por Mamoru, él le sonrió tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas y afirmando.

-Sé lo que esto significa para ti. Y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.  
-No os preocupéis, Señor. Soy muy feliz. De veras. - Aseguró la joven, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo.-  
\- Pues acostúmbrate a no llamarme Señor. Como reina de los saiyan solo tu rey estará por encima de ti en dignidad. – Le recordó su interlocutor.-

 

La muchacha asintió, lo sabía demasiado bien. Tras esas palabras Seira y Usagi entraron. La guardiana expresó su admiración por la elegante fotografía. En eso que los invitados se disculparon dejando ya a la novia que debía ultimar algunas cosas más…

 

Ahora Endimión miraba a los ojos a su contertulio. Éste le devolvía la mirada y asintió…

-Sé que ella me quiere, pero también sé que su corazón no ha olvidado tan fácilmente. Puedes creerme amigo. No todos los guerreros del espacio somos tan insensibles y brutos como parecemos.

 

Y dicho esto Lornd se alejó para retornar con los otros invitados…dejando a un pensativo Endimión…

 

El soberano de los guerreros del espacio recordaba aquel comentario que hiciera a Serenity. Fue a los pocos días de que retornasen de Nuevo Vegeta a la Tierra y de que Setsuna renunciase a su puesto como guardiana de los soberanos terrestres. Pese a todo lo ocurrido y el ejemplo de valor y de amor que su prometida le ofreciera él no era tonto y no estaba ciego. Había sospechado algo extraño desde que comenzase a estrechar lazos con su ahora futura esposa. Ella le contó cosas de su vida lo mismo que hiciera él con la suya. Tras eso, tuvo ocasión de ver a la soberana de la Tierra y la Luna. Es más, pudieron departir un día, estando de visita en el santuario Hikawa, junto a todas las guerreras, su hermano Asthel y Lorein, la mujer de éste. Como era costumbre la guerrera Mercurio estaba jugando con su amiga Bertie al ajedrez. Era una disputada partida. El resto estaba hablando de temas intrascendentes y ellas dos se mantenían algo apartadas. Lornd se paseaba entonces por la zona y se acercó. La propia Usagi se unió a él, y viendo a ambas muchachas enfrascadas en ese juego le confesó divertida.

-¡La verdad es que son dos genios! Yo soy malísima jugando al ajedrez, casi ni sé mover las piezas. ¡Si hasta me ganaba Chibiusa cuando solo era una cría!

 

Su contertulio la escuchaba en silencio. Y no dejó de hacerlo cuando la muchacha agregó…

-Supongo que para un guerrero del espacio como tú, lo más sencillo sería desintegrar las piezas enemigas, ja, ja…

 

Pero su oyente se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa, y para estupor de las jóvenes se aproximó a Bertie y comentó…

-Lorein, tienes jaque mate en unos cuatro o cinco movimientos…  
-¿Qué? - Se sorprendió la interpelada confesando sin pudor.- No sé dónde ves eso…  
-Yo creo que sí lo sé.- Comentó Ami con tintes algo enigmáticos.-  
-Sería digno de ver a alguien capaz de ganar a Ami-chan al ajedrez.- Terció Usagi con patente interés.-  
-Por favor, Lornd.- Le ofreció entonces Beruche levantándose del sitio.- Continúa tú.  
-No, no quisiera interrumpir- Repuso el saiyan, que se disculpó de inmediato.- No he debido molestaros.   
-No es ninguna molestia.- Insistió Bertie, que estaba genuinamente picada en la curiosidad.- Vamos, no creo que a Ami-chan le importe.- Remachó observando a su amiga que sonrió.-  
-Todo lo contrario. Será un placer para mí.- Confirmó la muchacha.-

 

Finalmente Lornd aceptó. Quedaron los dos cara a cara ante el tablero. Ami movió colocando al saiyan en una posición incómoda. Sin embargo él supo defenderse y contraatacar. Tanto Usagi, como sobre todo Bertie, estaban impresionadas. Y fue tras seis movimientos cuando el guerrero del espacio movió pieza y declaró.

-¡Jaque mate!

 

La misma Ami no lo podía creer, ese tipo era realmente inteligente y muy bueno jugando. 

-Ya echaremos una partida desde el principio.- Dijo ella.-  
-Será un honor para mí. Alteza. - Afirmó su interlocutor que se levantó e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para alejarse.-

 

Usagi le siguió en tanto sus amigas recolocaban las piezas, listas para empezar un nuevo reto.

-¡Vaya!, me has dejado realmente impresionada. Espero que perdones mi comentario de antes… pero no parecía que supieras jugar tan bien al ajedrez….  
-Las apariencias engañan, Majestad. Lo sabéis muy bien. - Sonrió el guerrero, que afirmó sin recato.- Aunque sigo sin ser un jugador tan diestro como vos.  
-¿Yo?- se rio la chica señalándose a sí misma con una mano al pecho.- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea…  
-Será por eso entonces que me ofrecéis una reina a cambio aparentemente de nada.- Replicó Lornd dejándola atónita. Para explicar.- Solamente hay dos tipos de jugadores que harían algo así. Los que de veras desconocen por completo como se juega. O los que son unos consumados jugadores y tienen calculada una estrategia a largo plazo para dominar la partida. Y vos, majestad, perdonadme, pero no me parece que pertenezcáis al primer grupo.

 

Ahora su interlocutora le dedicó una mirada grave. Esa ya no era Usagi. Estaba claro que la joven había captado el mensaje. Durante unos momentos ninguno habló, hasta que fue finalmente ella quien musitó.

-Entiendo…crees que estamos sacrificando a una de las nuestras como si fuera un peón en algún tipo de partida.  
-No dije un peón.- La corrigió él recalcando.- Sino una reina…una que podríais mover a vuestro antojo en el tablero contrario.  
-Comprendo tus recelos.- Suspiró resignadamente Serenity para agregar.- Aunque te aseguro que no es lo que tú crees.  
-¿Y qué es lo que piensas que yo creo?- Inquirió agudamente el saiyan.-

 

La muchacha no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a caminar un poco más en tanto él paseaba a su lado. Al fin Serenity se detuvo observando a cierta distancia a sus amigos, entre ellos, al grupo que formaban Setsuna, con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Parecían conversar animadamente de algo. Fue cuando la joven declaró.

-Posiblemente imaginas que estamos jugando algún tipo de partida contigo. Y piensas que todo esto ha sido una especie de añagaza para atraerte. ¿Voy bien hasta ahí?...-Le preguntó no sin un tinte de absoluta confianza en que así era.-  
-No te lo puedo negar.- Admitió su interlocutor enfrentando su intensa mirada de color castaño con la profunda y celeste de ella.-  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió Serenity para seguir mirándole directamente a los ojos y afirmar.- En parte tienes razón. Queríamos atraerte… pero te equivocas en lo otro. No se trata de jugar una partida contra ti. Al contrario, tanto tú como nosotros estamos en el mismo lado del tablero. Jugando con las piezas blancas.  
-¿Y quién maneja las negras entonces?- Inquirió el saiyan.-  
-¡Ojalá lo supiéramos! – Suspiró su interlocutora que ahora incluso endureció algo su tono para sentenciar con autoridad.- Y otra cosa Lornd. Yo jamás sacrificaría a una de mis amigas de ese modo. Por ningún motivo. Si así lo crees entonces no me conoces tanto como imaginas. ¡Jamás olvides eso!

 

Ahora fue él quien tardó unos instantes en pronunciar palabra. Cuando lo hizo aseveró con patente tono de respeto.

-Eres una gran reina en verdad. Te ruego que me disculpes si te he ofendido, no fue mi intención.

 

Y dicho esto se alejó, dejándola allí, sumida en sus reflexiones. El resto del día transcurrió de modo normal. Cuando Serenity se reunió nuevamente con los demás actuaba otra vez como aquella alocada Usagi. El propio Lornd no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de esos cambios de personalidad. ¿Qué pretendía fingiendo ser una jovencita ingenua?... Volvía a recordar y a meditar sobre eso en tanto caminaba por el corredor de su palacio. Presto a reunirse con su hermano y los otros…

 

Por otro lado Setsuna estaba charlando con sus amigos tras el combate protagonizado por Roy y Dariel. Formaba un animado corrillo junto con Seira, Beruche, Esmeralda, Cooan y Petz. Estaban recordando algunas vivencias. En eso que Haruka y Michiru se unieron a ellas.

-Bueno. Os veo muy entretenidas. ¿De qué estabais hablado? Si no es indiscreción. – Quiso saber la Guerrera Urano, que lucía su clásico traje de pantalón y chaqueta blanco con florituras en la pechera.-  
-Recordábamos la última vez que Setsuna se pasó a visitarnos.- Respondió Bertie.-  
-Eso suena interesante…- Comentó Neptuno, con un vaporoso vestido de falda larga color azul turquesa.-  
-Si. Sobre todo cuando fuimos a ese restaurante.- Les comentó su antigua compañera mirando de reojo a Seira y sonriendo.-

 

Y como las recién llegadas y el resto parecían ansiosas por saber de qué iba aquello Setsuna les relató…

 

Paseaba con su futura cuñada y la guardiana de ésta, Seira, por una concurrida calle de Nueva York, se disponían a ir de tiendas. Ya le habían dicho a Bertie que ella y Roy estaban invitados a la ceremonia de coronación. Lornd había ido a ver a su hermano y se lo había contado. Para celebrarlo, Beruche las quiso llevar a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Entre ella y Setsuna eligieron para Seira un completo vestuario. La saiyan no salía de su asombro al observar esas extrañas costumbres humanas. Cuando por fin terminaron, pertrechadas con bastantes bolsas y paquetes, se fueron a un restaurante bastante caro. Al llegar el maître las sonrió de forma muy educada, conocía a Beruche que, al ser cliente habitual, había hecho la reserva.

-¡Oh bienvenue! Pasen Madame - saludó a Bertie con un marcado acento francés besándole una mano - madeimoselle - inclinó la cabeza de forma muy educada a Setsuna y Seira al tiempo que les informaba. - Su mesa está dispuesta,- hizo una leve inclinación más y señaló con una de sus manos a una mesa situada en una esquina. -  
-¿Qué ha dicho?- Preguntó Seira con expresión de sorpresa a su soberana. - Madmoa… ¿qué?...  
-Madeimoselle, significa señoritas, es en francés, en estos sitios se usan esas expresiones porque son más refinadas...- le explicó Setsuna mientras unos camareros les apartaban las sillas para que se sentaran. -  
-¡Ya puedo hacerlo yo! - les dijo la saiyan de una forma algo ruda a los atónitos camareros -, estos se han creído que no tenemos fuerzas para mover estas sillas, es absurdo...  
-No Seira, - sonrió Beruche divertida - es una muestra de cortesía hacia los clientes...no te enfades, tú déjales hacer y no te preocupes por nada...  
-Vale, sólo me interesa que traigan ya la comida, ¡me muero de hambre!...- replicó la saiyan cruzada de brazos y mirando con impaciencia su plato vacío. -  
-Ahora mismo la traen, no te preocupes- contestó Setsuna tratando a duras penas de no reírse -...

 

Efectivamente el solícito maître se acercó a ellas con tres ejemplares de la carta del restaurante, los distribuyó en la mesa y les dijo...

-¿Puedo permitirme recomendarles una Creme du Orange, Paté de Crevillón o ensalada Cesar?...Eso como primer plato, como segundo. Cabeza de jabalí con salsa verde, pato a la naranja o besugo al horno...  
-Gracias, ahora lo pensamos y se lo decimos...- contestó Bertie sonriendo ante la expresión de Seira al escuchar a ese tipo. -  
-Como guste usted, Madame....mientras tanto permita que las obsequiemos con unos aperitivos de la casa…- batió palmas y dos camareros se llegaron a la mesa con unas fuentes de canapés variados. – Garçon s´il vous plait…  
-¡Oye tú!,- espetó Seira al Maître que la observó algo perplejo. - Trae ya la comida, eso que has dicho antes...  
-Si mademoiselle, pero antes debe usted decidir el primer plato...- objetó algo confuso -…  
-¿Qué más cual sea el primero? Tráelos todos, que tenemos hambre.- Le urgió, el maître la observaba con los ojos como platos, Setsuna y Beruche no podían reprimirse ya la risa. - ¡Vamos…que no disponemos de todo el día!  
-Descuide, tráigalos,- le indicó Bertie sin poder parar de reír - ji, ji, ji,..

 

El atónito maître asintió y así se lo ordenó a los camareros, estos se dirigieron prestos hacia la cocina. Seira mientras tanto daba buena cuenta de los canapés...

-Señora esto está muy bueno,- dijo mientras masticaba a dos carrillos - come alguno...

 

Y sin ceremonias le pasó una bandeja a la interpelada que se desternillaba de la risa mientras otros clientes miraban a la mujer saiyan asombrados.

-Seira, come más despacio que aún quedan por llegar los platos principales - aconsejó Setsuna cuando pudo controlarse un poco de su hilaridad -...  
-No os preocupéis…esto no es nada.- Aseguró la guardiana.-

 

Cuando los susodichos platos llegaron la saiyan hizo honor a sus palabras y se trasegó, uno detrás de otro, la ensalada, el pate, y la crema. Los camareros la miraban con la boca abierta mientras ella repetía de forma constante.

-Más, por favor, más por favor, de esto que está muy bueno y eso otro, que no sé cómo se llama...- señalaba a los restos de las fuentes casi de forma compulsiva mientras parecía hacer un esfuerzo por masticar más deprisa atizándose golpes en el pecho para bajar la comida. -  
-Oui...madeimoselle. - Pudo musitar el atónito maître que estaba pálido al verla.-

 

Los segundos platos corrieron igual suerte. Beruche ahora había dejado de reír y observaba completamente alucinada, y eso que conocía el apetito de Lornd y Roy, pero no creía que una mujer saiyan pudiese tragar así. Ella y Setsuna comieron más discretamente mientras contemplaban el espectáculo. Cuando el maître, absolutamente anonadado, se acercó a la mesa Seira se colocó las manos tras la nuca y repantigándose lo más posible en la silla esbozó una amplia sonrisa para sonrojo de sus compañeras.

-Esto está muy bueno, aunque tenga esos nombres tan raros, ¡qué bien me he quedado!...- declaró la saiyan en tanto se palpaba la tripa con satisfacción.-  
-Lo celebro señorita- repuso el maître olvidando su pretendido acento francés para atreverse a preguntar - entonces, ¿no desea usted postre? claro.  
-¿Postre?- Repitió Seira queriendo saber con súbito interés. - ¿Te refieres a frutas y demás cosas dulces que saben aún mejor que esto?

 

Ya sabía lo que eran postres, lo había aprendido el día anterior que había comido en casa de Esmeralda que todavía estaba haciendo cuentas con el servicio de catering. ¡Y eso que allí dijo no tener demasiada hambre! Así que, con patente interés y expectación, preguntó.

-¿Cuántos tienes de esos?  
-Pu, pues… - acertó a decir el desconcertado individuo.- Arroz con leche, flan, helado de tres gustos, mousse de chocolate, natillas, frutas variadas, escarchadas...  
-Tráelos...- le pidió Seira sonriente en tanto se palpaba su ahora abultado vientre para afirmar.- Creo que aún me queda un hueco en el estómago.  
-¿Todos?...- Gimió el maître con voz alarmada y atónita. –  
-Pues claro,- repuso ella de modo apremiante. - ¡Vamos!, antes de que se me pasen las ganas....

 

Aquel tipo solo pudo asentir saliendo raudo para encargarlos. Tanto Setsuna como Bertie miraban ahora a su compañera de mesa con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos…

-¿No te irán a sentar mal, Seira?,- le advirtió su soberana algo preocupada- ....supongo que hasta un guerrero del espacio se empachará si come tanto...  
-Es cierto, Señora, recuerdo que cuando era niña me comí varias raciones seguidas de Gual. Parecidas a eso que llaman aquí natillas, aunque son mucho más espesas. Bueno, comí tanto que estuve un par de días casi sin poder moverme, ¡ja, ja!…

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron con gestos evidentes de asombro. Finalmente los postres llegaron y la saiyan se los fue comiendo uno tras otro entre muestras de deleite.

-¡Uuhh que rico!... éste tampoco está nada mal… ¡Ah! qué bueno… ¡Oh! éste me encanta…  
-Desde luego, parece que estuviera haciendo otra cosa que comer. - Le susurró Bertie a su futura cuñada, haciendo que ésta no pudiera para de reírse.- Gime como…ya sabes…  
-¡No me la quiero imaginar en ese otro momento! - Le cuchicheó la divertida Setsuna.-

 

Al oír eso a Bertie también le dio por desternillarse mientras Seira seguía engullendo. Al fin terminaron de comer y tras pagar una astronómica cuenta salieron del restaurante. Ahora Beruche estaba mirando la factura con los ojos hechos puntitos, sin reírse. Sin embargo Setsuna la animó, al darle un vistazo a aquella prueba del dispendio.

-No te preocupes, te pagaremos lo que hayamos comido...  
-No por favor,- replicó ésta algo envarada- yo os invito, es lo justo, ya que habéis venido a invitarnos a Roy y a mí a la coronación...  
-Os lo agradezco princesa. Sois muy gentil. Ahora sólo necesito hacer algo de ejercicio - dijo Seira que seguía palpándose el estómago - así digeriré esto mejor...

 

Caminaban por una calle estrecha y algo apartada del jolgorio, Beruche algo preocupada se percató de que sin apenas darse cuenta habían salido de la zona más elegante y concurrida de la ciudad y se habían internado en el territorio de las bandas callejeras. El radical cambio en la decoración lo confirmaba, el mobiliario urbano estaba bastante deteriorado y podían verse pintadas y basura esparcidas por todas partes. Sus acompañantes se dieron cuenta de eso y su guía les advirtió con apuro.

-Me he distraído y os he sacado de la zona segura, será mejor que nos volvamos, por estos sitios se debe tener cuidado.

 

Tanto Seira como Setsuna se sonrieron, Beruche enseguida se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su prevención. Para hacer buenas sus palabras, un grupo de tipos vestidos con camisetas cortas que llevaban un dibujo de la cara de un diablo cornudo y rojo en el pecho, pronto rodearon a las tres y el que parecía su líder les dijo de una forma bastante chulesca.

-¡Hey!, Santa Klaus se debe haber equivocado, mirad que tres nenas nos ha dejado, ¡guau!…  
-Si - Secundó otro de ellos. - Podemos repartírnoslas...

 

El que parecía el líder se acercó hacia Seira que le miraba indiferente sin demostrar ningún temor, el tipo en cuestión era bastante más bajo que ella, pero eso no parecía importarle al matón aquel. Más cuando ese individuo le dijo con expresión sonriente.

-Eres muy alta muñeca, pero eso no tiene importancia cuando se está tumbado. Además, yo tengo algo muy grande...  
-¿La estupidez?- Inquirió desapasionadamente la interpelada haciendo que tanto Bertie como Setsuna se sonrieran con visible regocijo.-  
-Vaya... tienes carácter. Eso me gusta – Replicó aquel tipo añadiendo con tono lascivo.- Pero cuando veas mi herramienta te quedarás impresionada.  
-Lo dudo mucho - rebatió la aludida mirándole de arriba a abajo divertida.- Aunque me gustaría comprobar si eso es verdad…  
-Pues enseguida lo verás- dijo sonriéndose el líder -...  
-Oye Seira - intervino Setsuna en voz baja- si te intentan hacer algo defiéndete flojito eh, sólo empújale. No quiero que mates a nadie ni manches nuestras ropas de sangre ni nada parecido. Ten en cuenta que son modelos de Esmeralda.  
-Como tú digas, Señora,...- asintió ésta.-

 

Entre tanto y, ajeno a esas palabras, el líder de la banda se acercó y le tocó una pierna a Seira, subiendo con la mano hasta más arriba del muslo, la saiyan no se inmutó.

-Parece que te gusta... ¡ja, ja! – Jadeó el tipo que miró al resto de su pandilla con satisfacción añadiendo de forma presuntuosa.- Chicos sigo teniendo mi toque mágico con las mujeres...

 

Animado por aquella demostración de su jefe otro de los pandilleros se acercó hacia Setsuna y trató de tocarla con idénticos fines. Entonces sí que reaccionó Seira. Agarrando el brazo de éste y partiéndoselo sin esfuerzo ante el asombro de los demás pandilleros.

-A la reina no se la toca - advirtió mientras soltaba al individuo que aullaba de dolor sujetándose el brazo.-  
-Vaya. ¿Habéis oído chicos?- terció el jefe. - La otra es una reina, deben ser de esas tías masoquistas que les va hacérselo entre ellas. ¡Pues vamos a destronarla!, así seremos nosotros los reyes.

 

Y a su señal todos se acercaron con muy siniestras intenciones, pero Setsuna no se inmutó, sólo les avisó con un tono indiferente e incluso algo resignado en su voz.

-Me parece que os vais a buscar problemas, yo de vosotros me iría ahora que aun podéis andar.

 

Ignorando aquella advertencia uno de ellos trató de agarrar a Beruche que le arreó una rápida y contundente patada en sus partes por toda respuesta. Lo que enfureció al resto de aquellos tipejos.

-Venga, ¡a por ellas! - ordenó el líder indicando a sus hombres.- Hacer lo que queráis con las otras dos, pero la más alta es para mí...

 

Todos atacaron a las chicas con la intención de abusar de ellas, pero más bien fue al revés. Según se acercaban Setsuna y Beruche les esquivaban y rechazaban con potentes patadas y puñetazos que derribaban a los agresores. Sin tener que recurrir ni tan siquiera a invocar sus poderes. Los pandilleros no podían creérselo. Entonces Seira intervino de forma indolente, lanzando por el aire a varios metros a todo el que agarraba. En pocos segundos todos estaban inconscientes excepto el líder. Éste miraba con ojos como platos la increíble escena. Estaba ya bastante amedrentado y esas sensación aumentó cuando la guerrera del espacio se acercó hacia él con pasos lentos y cierta apariencia de desgana.

-Oye tranquila tía, era una broma... ¿no iras a molestarte por una tontería como ésta, verdad?...- balbuceó completamente paralizado por el miedo.-

 

Setsuna le indicó a su guardiana cuando la saiyan llegó junto al asustado individuo y le levantó por el cuello con una sola mano.

-Recuérdalo, flojito...

Asintiendo con una maliciosa sonrisa Seira repuso.

-Si Señora, pero no sé si podré controlarme lo suficiente. Los humanos son muy débiles…  
-¡Por favor, por favor!, déjame en el suelo, me largaré y no os volveré a molestar- suplicó el líder de los diezmados pandilleros, temblando y sudando visiblemente. -  
-Menudo cobarde.- Respondió Seira a desgana - no mereces ni que me manche las manos contigo...- el gamberro asintió aliviado aunque quizás eso fue prematuro, dado que su interlocutora declaró con indiferencia.- Así que ahí vas.- Y sin más ceremonial le lanzó contra unos cubos de basura que debían de estar a unos veinte metros haciéndole aterrizar de cabeza dentro de uno de ellos.- Bueno, ya podemos irnos si lo deseáis, Señoras - declaró sacudiéndose las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-  
-Sí, será mejor que nos volvamos ya- intervino Beruche divertida por la escena que había presenciado.-

 

Las tres se alejaron de allí, con los quejidos de fondo de aquellos tipos y el sonido de una voz ahogada dentro del cubo, que reclamaba que le sacaran de éste…

 

Los chicos mientras tanto tampoco habían perdido el tiempo. Calix, acompañando a Lornd había ido junto con Roy y Diamante a un bar y allí tomaban un ligero aperitivo. Bueno, para unos saiyan era ligero, para el resto de los que estaban en la barra contemplándoles era algo increíble. Entre los tres guerreros del espacio casi habían terminado con las existencias. Diamante tampoco podía creerlo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando a él y a Roy les presentaron la cuenta. Al terminar se volvieron para la casa de los Malden, allí charlaron un rato mientras veían la televisión.

-Así que tú y Seira os habéis prometido,- dijo Roy dirigiéndose a Calix - me alegro mucho, chico…  
-Gracias Alteza - replicó este sin poder ocultar su alegría para contarles. -El rey me sometió a un duro entrenamiento pero ha merecido la pena.  
-Ya te lo dije - intervino Lornd con tono de satisfacción -, sólo hacía falta un pequeño esfuerzo por tu parte.  
-Esa Seira es de armas tomar- terció Diamante - para dominar a una mujer como esa se debe de ser muy fuerte.  
-Ella no es como parece - replicó Calix, que por su tono evidenciaba estar muy enamorado al relatar. - Sólo actúa así para defender sus principios y a su pueblo. En el fondo es muy buena chica y tiene sentimientos como cualquiera, lo que ocurre es que no le gusta demostrarlos.  
-Eso es verdad, las mujeres saiyan sólo muestran lo que sienten en la intimidad. Pero muy raramente en público, al igual que los hombres, estos con mayor motivo y solo en ocasiones importantes o especiales. - Añadió Lornd. -  
-Pues yo también soy un saiyan y en cambio me gusta demostrar mis sentimientos, sobre todo agarrar a Bertie y...- se sonrió y los demás le miraron con complicidad haciendo lo propio. -  
-Aquí lleváis una vida muy relajada. Os podéis permitir esos lujos. - Repuso Lornd entre sonrisas-...  
-No te creas hermanito, también nos las hemos visto moradas en muchas ocasiones…

 

Lornd tuvo que concederle eso a su hermano menor y todos sonrieron. Cuando escucharon un pitido que provenía de Diamante. Éste se disculpó y sacó un teléfono portátil…

-¿Si?...

 

Paralelamente a todos estos acontecimientos, en uno de los observatorios de la Masters Corporation se habían detectado numerosos puntos en la pantalla del radar. Por su distancia debían de situarse más allá de la órbita de la Luna. Pero se acercaban de forma muy rápida y en formación regular, eso descartaba la hipótesis de que fueran meteoritos. Mimet y Daniel estaban de guardia en la estación meteorológica. Ella se apercibió de algo muy extraño, un grupo de esos presuntos meteoros se separó del resto y se dirigió con rumbo directo hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Inmediatamente llamaron por teléfono a los chicos…

-Sí, dígame, Diamante Lassart al aparato.- Su cara se relajó y sonrió.- Hola Mimet, dime ¿qué ocurre? - No obstante al escuchar durante unos momentos su expresión se tornó ahora muy seria. - Comprendido, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de investigarlo.- 

Al ver la cara de curiosidad del resto, les explicó lo que ésta le había contado.

-Ya decía yo que la tranquilidad no nos iba a durar mucho - suspiró Roy resignado.- Es que no falla…  
-Habrá que comprobar eso- intervino Lornd.- Por desgracia me parece bastante familiar…

 

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sede de la Masters Corporation, desde donde se seguían las evoluciones de esos puntos. Allí, Mimet trataba de establecer el número de objetos que se dirigían hacia la ciudad. En su calidad de experta en tecnología, se acercó hasta la posición de Kaori.

-Parece que son muchos, ¿tienes idea de lo que puedan ser?...  
-Ni idea- contestó la interpelada suspirando.- Desde aquí sólo se pueden ver puntitos. Podrías poner en funcionamiento ese invento tuyo, la cámara digitalizada.  
-Sí, creo que podría ser de gran ayuda- sonrió Mimet - espera, voy a pedirle a Daniel que nos ayude,- corrió a buscarle mientras Kaori se esforzada en depurar la señal de interferencias. -

 

Roy se transportó junto a ella en ese momento, con él aparecieron Diamante y Zafiro, al que los muchachos habían ido antes a buscar. Lornd y Calix reaparecieron poco después. Por su parte habían ido a por Seira y Setsuna. Transportándose junto a ellas, las habían localizado en casa de Beruche y Roy, tras explicarles lo que pasaba accedieron a acompañarles.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?,- preguntó Setsuna bastante interesada. -  
-Por lo que veo objetos extraños están invadiendo el espacio aéreo - contestó Zafiro.-  
-Un momento, ahora mismo lo sabremos - les respondió Mimet que había vuelto con Kaori. - Enseguida conecto mi cámara…

 

Tras hacer unos ajustes con una especie de cuadrado que tenía unos paneles que se iluminaban en varios colores y conectarlo a la pantalla del radar, los puntos de ésta se hicieron mayores y comenzaron a dibujar unas siluetas. Parecían seres vivos que avanzaban a gran velocidad. Al verlos Lornd soltó una exclamación de disgusto.

-¡Maldita sea!, lo imaginaba. Son mercenarios de Gralas, me temo que vamos a tener problemas...  
-¿Qué buscarán aquí?,- preguntó Diamante de forma bastante ingenua.-  
-Nada bueno,- replicó Roy aseverando.- Esos sólo pueden buscar pelea.  
-Muy bien, entonces han venido al lugar apropiado. Mi señor. ¡Con tu permiso vamos a darles una paliza! - Arengó Seira dirigiéndose a su soberano con una media sonrisa.-  
-Debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma- sugirió Calix.-  
-Es cierto.- Acordó Setsuna que objetó de modo más analítico. -No sabemos cuántos puedan ser ni su potencial de combate.

 

De hecho ya hablaba como una saiyan más, todos excepto Seira, Lornd y Calix la miraban sorprendidos. Al fin la prometida del soberano de los guerreros del espacio les comentó.

-Creo que debemos llamar a mis compañeras, querrán saber lo que está pasando.  
-Me ocuparé de ello- respondió Kaori. -

 

Una vez que la asistente del doctor Tomoe avisó a las guerreras Roy, Lornd, Calix y Seira se dirigieron a interceptar a esos individuos. Tras volar sólo unos minutos descubrieron que estos habían dejado un rastro de destrucción, casas incendiadas, demolidas y pánico de la población. Roy se transportó de nuevo a la base para darles cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Hay que pedir ayuda, la cosa es grave, esos bastardos arrasan cualquier lugar al que llegan.

 

En ese momento aparecieron las sailors todas unidas de las manos y formando un círculo.

-Aquí estamos chicos, ¡listas para entrar en acción! - proclamó Usagi.-  
-Menos mal que habéis llegado- respondió su antigua compañera con expresión aliviada.- Ahora pongámonos en marcha...  
-Oye Setsuna,- dijo Rei observando el atuendo que lucía ésta, que se había cambiado ya con sus ropas de reina saiyan. - Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste cuando renunciaste…  
-¡Eres la reina de los guerreros del Espacio! - añadió Minako con cara de sorpresa.-  
-Oficialmente todavía no me han coronado. Por eso he venido. Es una larga historia - replicó la aludida - pero ahora no hay tiempo, ya os la contaré más tarde. Daos la mano conmigo, ¡vamos!, hay prisa…- les indicó Setsuna y las sailors formaron de nuevo un círculo, pero esta vez con su amiga dentro de él. – ¡Vámonos! - Así, usando su sailor teleport reaparecieron junto a Lornd y los demás. –

Roy a su vez retornó con su translación instantánea junto a ellos.

-Esto no me gusta nada - declaró Calix mientras trataba de buscar el camino que podían haber seguido los esbirros de Gralas.-  
-Calix, tú y Seira dirigiros hacia la parte norte. Con Setsuna, yo iré hacia el este,- ordenó Lornd. –  
-Con todos los respetos, mi Señor.- Terció la saiyan alegando.- Como guardiana de la reina mi deber es estar con ella.-  
-Ahora no será necesario. Yo en persona la protejo.- Le respondió su rey.-  
-Si. No te preocupes. Estoy segura.- Convino su soberana.-

 

Seira se inclinó respetuosamente. Si era una orden directa de sus monarcas no había más que decir. Se aprestó a obedecer junto a su compañero.

-Nosotras podemos ir al oeste- sugirió Makoto.-  
-Vale, yo os acompaño- se ofreció Roy.- Espero que Diamante, Zafiro y Bertie localicen a las demás Justicieras…

 

Los demás ya se habían marchado cada uno por sus respectivos caminos. Roy y las sailors decidieron hacer lo propio. Los que primero tomaron contacto con el enemigo fueron Calix y Seira. Sobrevolando unos edificios que parecían intactos de pronto fueron atacados con ráfagas de energía que pudieron desviar sin problemas, al punto volaron hacia ellos multitud de seres vestidos con unas especies de armaduras de combate.

-Estos estúpidos creen que con esos ataques tan patéticos van a poder vencernos,- espetó Seira furiosa. - ¡Ahora verán! - Lanzó varios rayos de energía que eliminaron a unos cuantos adversarios.-  
-Deshagámonos pronto de ellos y regresemos lo antes posible con sus majestades - convino Calix mientras hacía lo propio.-

 

Un invisible puñetazo alcanzó entonces el rostro del guerrero, éste fue lanzado contra el suelo estrellándose. El cráter que abrió con su impacto destrozó por completo una calle. Seira trató de descubrir de dónde provenía ese ataque pero no lograba ver nada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había encajado un golpe en el estómago que la lanzó contra un edificio, pero ella logró evitar el choque. Al mirar hacia un lado descubrió una especie de silueta camaleónica que se confundía con las paredes de las casas o el mismo aire.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué es eso?- escupió la frase con enfado. En ese momento Calix ya se había recuperado y estaba junto a ella.- ¿Dónde se ha metido?  
-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le inquirió preocupado y Seira le miró con cara extrañada preguntando a su vez.-  
-¿Qué si estoy bien, qué?...  
-He dicho que si estabas bien, cariño…- repitió él algo preocupado.-  
-Me llamo Seira- replicó confundida para preguntar por su parte no sin cierta inquietud.- ¿Es que te han dañado la cabeza o qué?...  
-No,- pudo decir el muchacho sorprendido a su vez para explicar a su interlocutora. - Sólo es una expresión que usan aquí, para referirse a la pareja. Roy llama así a su esposa y nuestro rey...  
-¡Ya sé cómo habla nuestro rey!, Calix- le cortó ella algo irritada ahora para exhortar,- déjate de tonterías. Tenemos que descubrir quién nos ha atacado.

 

Su perplejo interlocutor se limitó a asentir. Entre tanto la misteriosa figura se acercó a gran velocidad hacia su posición, para desaparecer inmediatamente entre una pared de ladrillos. Ambos guerreros del espacio reaccionaron separándose y lograron evitar así un rayo de energía que pulverizó el edificio que tenían detrás.

-¡Da la cara si te atreves!- le exigió ella con un potente grito-...maldito cobarde...-

 

En tanto le insultaba trató de localizarle con su buscador, aunque que su prometido no lo activaba y sólo parecía mirar al horizonte. Tras su sorpresa inicial, ella le indicó.

-Calix, ponte tu detector de energía, así no le localizarás nunca.  
-No Seira, eso no sirve de nada, es mejor detectar su aura- rebatió él.-  
-¿Su aura?..¿Cómo vas a hacerlo sin el buscador? - Se sorprendió ella.-  
-El Rey me enseñó...es muy útil, verás,- a modo de demostración el saiyan cerró los ojos y señaló hacia una pared cercana mientras gritaba.- Allí...

 

En un acto reflejo Seira lanzó un rayo de energía que desintegró literalmente la pared, pero esa figura, que en efecto se escondía en ella, lo eludió saltando a tierra. Tenía una apariencia humanoide. El caso es que al posarse en el suelo adoptó el tono del cielo, los dos saiyans lo observaban atónitos.

-¿Qué demonios será eso?,- se preguntó Calix en vox alta.-  
-Yo solo sé que es algo que tenemos que eliminar.- Repuso su compañera convencida de ello.-

 

La figura se lanzó al contrataque, Calix pudo detener un aluvión de golpes. Seira fue en su ayuda golpeando lo que parecía el torso de aquel ente que retrocedió por el choque estampándose contra el salpicadero de un coche que reventó con la colisión. Pero ese ser se recobró inmediatamente. Con una asombrosa velocidad atacó a Seira golpeándola en el rostro, la nariz de ella sangró a consecuencia del impacto. Calix trató de contratacar pero esa silueta se movía con mucha rapidez esquivando sus golpes.

-No nos resultará tan fácil como creía - dijo Seira mientras se restañaba la herida.-

 

Hizo una seña a su compañero y ambos se transformaron en súper guerreros. Al mismo tiempo Lornd y Setsuna volaban en dirección al centro de la ciudad. La gente huía dispersándose en todas direcciones, el pánico era general. Pudieron ver explosiones que se propagaban entre los edificios y bastantes siluetas uniformadas con cotas de malla que lanzaban rayos de energía para provocarlas. Lornd decidió intervenir con rapidez e hizo lo propio eliminando a bastantes de esos seres. Los que eludieron el ataque contratacaron con saña abalanzándose sobre ellos dos. Setsuna recibió un disparo de energía que esquivó con unos buenos reflejos, atacó a su agresor de la misma manera. Lornd se enzarzó en un combate contra varios seres de apariencia alienígena que parecían buenos luchadores. Mientras ella, invocando su cetro, propinó con éste un golpe a su enemigo dejándole fuera de combate. A su vez, Lornd se convirtió en súper guerrero eliminando sin dificultad al resto.

-¿Crees que habrá más?,- jadeó su compañera.-  
-Enseguida lo sabremos,- replicó él. -  
-De eso estoy seguro...

 

Escucharon de una voz tras ellos que precedió a un potente ataque con un rayo de energía. El rey de los saiyan reaccionó a tiempo de apartar a Setsuna envolviéndola en una burbuja protectora de energía mientras él recibía el impacto. Al disiparse la luz y los cascotes que el ataque había provocado Lornd, magullado pero sin daños graves, se levantó.

-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió.-

 

Se dirigía a una figura humanoide que balanceaba una larga cola en su espalda y cuyos rasgos no eran reconocibles al estar entre un denso humo provocado por la explosión...

-Esa pregunta era de esperar de un saiyan ignorante…- repuso despectivamente aquel extraño mientras el humo se despejaba.-

 

Al fin podía vérsela con claridad. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide como ya habían adivinado sólo por la figura, pero de un color entre blanco y rosado, sin rastro de pelo por ningún sitio. Su cabeza era redonda y no demasiado grande, con dos ojos encajados, una pequeña nariz y una maligna sonrisita. Volvió a mover su larga cola mientras se cruzaba de brazos y declaraba con cierta sorna en su tono de voz algo metálico.

\- Yo he tardado mucho para ver cómo eran los legendarios Guerreros del Espacio. Y estoy decepcionado.  
-Pues nosotros somos sus reyes - replicó Lornd con orgullo.- Soy Lornd, hijo de Dronaos y Alisan, ¿quién eres tú?...  
-¡Ja!,- exclamó esa criatura que miró a su adversario con bastante desprecio a la vez que respondía.- Creo que no vas a llegar a saberlo...

 

Desapareció de la vista de éste y reapareció tratando de golpearle pero el saiyan también era muy rápido y logró eludir el ataque para contratacar a su vez, siendo también esquivado.

-De modo que quieres jugar. – Comentó Lornd esbozando una leve sonrisa.-  
-Veo que al menos eres rápido, esto será mucho más divertido de lo que me imaginaba.- Afirmó ese individuo.-  
-No dirás lo mismo cuando haya acabado contigo,- replicó el saiyan con altivez.-

 

Setsuna, que ya no estaba encerrada en la burbuja protectora, atacó al extraño ser con un rayo de energía. Pero éste se limitó a desviarlo desdeñosamente con una mano lanzándolo contra una pared que fue destruida en el acto.

-Esto me va a gustar. Será muy divertido cuando os aniquile - declaró divertida aquella criatura.-  
-Eso ya lo veremos - replicó la joven de una forma muy desafiante.-

 

Entre tanto Roy, las sailors y el recién incorporado Tuxedo llegaron enseguida a una zona de guerra. La gente huía aterrada en todas direcciones y las guerreras trataban de calmar a los que podían. Escucharon gritos y bramidos que se acercaban hacia su posición. Siguiendo a estos un numerosísimo grupo de figuras uniformadas con una especie de armadura arrasaban todo a su paso. En cuanto las vieron se dirigieron hacia ellas con intenciones poco amistosas.

-Formad un círculo. - Les indicó Haruka a sus compañeras que enseguida se aprestaron a hacerlo.-  
-¡Se nos echan encima! - Advirtió Michiru concentrando su energía. - Vamos a rechazarlos…

 

Una furiosa turba de guerreros comenzó a atacarlas con rayos de energía, espadas, hachas y golpes varios. Las sailors tuvieron que dejar todo tipo de concesiones estéticas de lado y responder golpe por golpe y ataque por ataque. Roy trató de ayudarlas pero también él fue atacado a su vez por dos individuos de aspecto bastante rudo.

-¡Prepárate a morir! - le espetó uno de ellos, de pelo verde corto y tez azulada. -...  
-Todavía no es mi turno, cretino. Mejor muérete tú antes. - Replicó Roy que se transformó en súper guerrero y la emprendió a golpes con ambos.-

 

La pelea parecía estar bastante igualada, el otro individuo, de pelo rojo y tez amarilla le atacó con una espada de energía. Roy esquivó apuradamente los mandobles que amenazaban con partirle en dos. Las sailors por su parte también peleaban con denuedo. Dos de esos individuos se abalanzaron sobre Makoto que les rechazó con dos patadas de kárate. Haruka golpeó en la cara a otro. Tuxedo les bombardeó con decenas de rosas explosivas que sólo les detuvieron unos instantes. Mientras Ami y Minako caían heridas por los ataques. Usagi emitió su Spiral Heart Moon Attack, invocando solamente su estado de súper sailor. Logró rechazar a una nube de enemigos pero esto sólo fue un ligero respiro para que pudiesen recapitular.

-Ami y Minako están mal,- advirtió preocupada Rei -, las demás estamos muy cansadas. Debemos abrir brecha y salir de aquí...  
-Si - convino Haruka en tanto trataba de recuperar la respiración- y rápido, se están reagrupando...  
-Habrá que ganar tiempo.- Añadió Michiru invocando su ataque de mares y océanos y lanzándolo contra el enemigo. -...  
-Rei, Makoto, llevaos a Ami y a Minako - ordenó Usagi.- Haruka, Michiru y yo os cubriremos...

 

Las guerreras procedieron de inmediato, miraron al cielo esperando alguna ayuda pero Roy seguía enzarzado en la pelea y no parecía tenerlo muy claro. El enemigo volvió a la carga y parecía que aún lo hacía con más saña. Lanzaron contra ellas una andanada de rayos de energía que alcanzó a Haruka en un brazo. Ésta chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo. Michiru se apresuró a levantarla y trató de arrastrarla con la ayuda de Mamoru que también estaba herido en el brazo derecho.

-Vamos Urano haz un esfuerzo,- le urgió su compañera a la desesperada. -  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?,- quiso saber Makoto muy preocupada en tanto cargaba en brazos con una malherida y agotada Guerrera Venus.- Nos van a barrer con esos rayos de energía...  
-Sólo podemos defendernos hasta el final - espetó la Guerrera Marte - ¡vamos! – Arengó sosteniendo a Ami con un brazo y lanzando su Burning Mandala con su mano libre.-

 

El ataque de Rei derribó a un par de adversarios pero el resto se lanzó en tromba contra ellas. Las Guerreras estaban demasiado agotadas para poder replicar. Roy había desaparecido de su vista. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido un nutrido ataque desbarató las filas del enemigo. Se componía de flechas de fuego, cristales de hielo y rayos de energía, eran las Justicieras.

-Menos mal que hemos podido veros a tiempo- declaró aliviada Beruche llegándose junto a ellas.-  
-Gracias chicas- musitó débilmente Ami que siendo todavía sostenida por su compañera Rei, lucía un aparatoso vendaje de emergencia en la pierna.- Me alegra veros.  
-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí, detrás de estos vienen muchos más,- añadió Petz que se unió a ellas con Esmeralda y Cooan.-  
-Si. No podremos contenerles a todos durante mucho más tiempo.- Afirmó la Dama del Fuego.-  
-Tendremos que arriesgarnos y correr.- Afirmó Neptuno.-  
-Os cubriremos.- Les indicó La Dama del Viento.- ¡Vamos chicas!

 

Las sailors se replegaron en tanto sus amigas las protegían. Tanto Esmeralda como Cooan Y Petz lanzaron varias ráfagas de energía y flechas de fuego que lograron contener mínimamente el ataque. Beruche las ayudó con sus ráfagas de cristales de hielo y visiblemente preocupada, preguntó a Usagi.

-¿Dónde está Roy? Nos dijeron que se fue con vosotras...  
-No lo sé, él también fue atacado por esos tipos. Debían de ser muy fuertes porque le costaba mantenerles a raya.

 

La Dama del Hielo siguió lanzando sus ráfagas de cristales, sin embargo su inquietud aumentó. Su pareja a su vez se había transformado en súper guerrero de nivel dos y había logrado eliminar a uno de ellos, el de la piel amarilla, pero el otro no era fácil de vencer. También había aumentado su poder y su pelo ahora era de color naranja. Le dijo a Roy entre divertido y desafiante.

-No te va a ser tan fácil acabar conmigo, saiyan...  
-¿Quieres apostar?,- replicó el aludido con el mismo tono.- ¿Zanahoria?

 

Ambos se sometieron a un duro castigo intercambiando golpes. Parecían estar al mismo nivel de fuerza y agotarse a un ritmo similar. La batalla prometía alargarse mucho...

 

A cierta distancia de allí Seira estaba cansada de tratar de acertar a esa misteriosa figura camaleónica. Su compañero tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor. Tuvo que esquivar un ataque que pudo sentir gracias a su concentración y contratacó golpeando a esa silueta, parecía haberla dañado.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Calix sentenciando - ahora ya es nuestro,..

 

El guerrero iba a rematarla cuando otro ataque le alcanzó derribándolo en el suelo. Seira lanzó varios rayos de energía al alimón y corrió a ayudarle.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que se haya rehecho tan rápido?- Se preguntó con patente incredulidad, usó su visor entonces y le horrorizó sentir dos de esas energías. - ¡Son dos, Calix! ahora entiendo por qué eran tan rápidos, ¡levántate venga!...

 

Su compañero se levantó trabajosamente y junto con la mujer se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Las dos siluetas se lanzaron al ataque cambiando su color según avanzaban a través del terreno. Seira aumentó su energía y lanzó una bola contra ella, pero su enemigo la esquivó, la saiyan esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora!- gritó e hizo regresar a su bola de energía que impactó en la espalda de su enemigo.-

 

Se escuchó un chillido muy agudo y la figura se hizo visible, era un ser aparentemente humanoide, pero con el viscoso rostro de una especie de calamar.

-¡Eres horrible!- espetó Seira haciendo un gesto de asco.- Cuanto antes nos libremos de tu fea cara mucho mejor...  
-Ten cuidado – Le advirtió su compañero.- El otro todavía está por aquí.

 

Confirmando el aviso de su pareja el otro enemigo les disparó varias ráfagas de energía que lanzaron a los dos saiyan contra el suelo, cuando se recobraron del impacto los dos seres habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldita sea! - escupió Seira -¿Dónde se habrán metido?,- trató de localizarles con su visor inútilmente. -  
-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás, podrían necesitarnos - sugirió Calix y con el asentimiento de su compañera ambos salieron volando.-

 

Roy lo estaba pasando mal pero lo mismo podía aplicarse a su contrincante. Incluso habían hecho una pausa, una concesión mutua para descansar estudiándose mientras tanto. Ese individuo declaró con voz triunfalista.

-¡Estás perdido!, dentro de poco recibiré refuerzos.- En efecto su contrincante sintió como tres energías más se acercaban hacia allí. - Ahora prepárate a morir...

 

Un trío de seres similares a él llegaron volando a gran velocidad y se pararon a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?,- preguntó uno de ellos al rival de Roy.-  
-Es todo vuestro...- sonrió éste. - Hacerle sufrir todo lo que podáis.

 

Sin embargo, para su alivio, el guerrero dorado sintió como otras tres energías, aunque esta vez muy familiares, se acercaban hacia él y sonrió. Al punto llegaron junto a él Nephrite, Diamante y Zafiro.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo de la diversión? - preguntó Diamante de forma sarcástica.-  
-No, llegáis a tiempo para la fiesta.- Replicó su amigo realmente contento de verles.-  
-Nephrite Saint Join siempre llega puntual. - Aseveró éste con tono que parecía incluso divertido.-  
-¡Ja, ja! No sabéis lo que os espera,- terció el otro de los invasores recién llegados. - Pronto vais a haber deseado no haber aparecido por aquí.  
-Eso ya lo veremos - repuso Zafiro muy seguro de sí.-

 

Comenzó el combate entre los ocho con durísimos intercambios de golpes. Zafiro recibió un puñetazo que le partió el labio. A cambio, propinó a su oponente una patada que le saltó la nariz. Diamante luchaba contra el otro recién llegado un individuo cornudo con una larga melena amarilla, esquivándose mutuamente y lanzándose golpes con gran intensidad. Nephrite se las apañaba contra otro de tez verdosa y piel recubierta de algo similar a púas. Por su parte Roy y su enemigo habían reanudado el combate con la misma virulencia que antes. Pero, en un momento dado los cuatro extraños luchadores se reunieron alejándose del grupo de los muchachos. Se miraron como confirmando unas instrucciones inaudibles y desaparecieron.

-¡Vaya!,- comentó Diamante con su tono sarcástico.- Ahora que empezaba a divertirme…  
-No entiendo por qué se habrán marchado. No llevábamos ventaja - comentó Nephrite pensando en voz alta.-  
-Es una pena que Ail no esté en la Tierra. Nos hubiera venido bien su ayuda.- Se lamentó Zafiro, que, pese a todo, añadió llevado por un ligero entusiasmo.- Aunque quizás te equivoques, puede que ellos viesen que somos más fuertes y hayan tenido miedo de continuar.  
-No lo creo- repuso Roy conviniendo con Nephrite - esto no me gusta nada. Será mejor que busquemos a las guerreras, las dejé peleando contra bastantes enemigos...

Diamante, Nephrite y Zafiro asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde su amigo recordaba haberlas visto por última vez…

 

Por su parte las sailors y las justicieras estaban más allá del límite de sus fuerzas, ya no podían más y el enemigo seguía atacando sin cuartel. Parapetadas en un muro resistían lo que podían. Entonces Beruche miró al cielo y vio dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia ellas.

-Son Seira y Calix - les gritó haciéndoles señales con los brazos.- ¡Eh!, estamos aquí...

 

Al punto los dos guerreros del espacio hicieron una pasada y arrasaron las posiciones del enemigo con rayos de energía. Los invasores que pudieron sobrevivir escaparon. Sin perder ni un momento ambos recién llegados se posaron junto a las chicas.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo,- aseveró Calix contemplando el lamentable estado de sus amigas.-  
-Ya estábamos a punto de caer - suspiró Cooan que preguntó entre sorprendida y casi desesperada. - ... ¿Puede saberse cuántos de esos tipos hay?...  
-Muchos por lo que se ve- replicó Seira preguntándose a su vez -…a mí me gustaría saber de dónde demonios han salido.  
-Hemos de encontrar a Roy y a los demás- urgió Beruche preocupada por su pareja.-  
-Espera que nos recobremos un poco- le pidió Makoto jadeando todavía -...ahora no estamos en condiciones de buscar a nadie...  
-Vosotras descansad. Iremos nosotros- les ofreció Calix.-

 

Pero eso no fue necesario, Roy, junto con Zafiro, Nephrite y Diamante, llegaron junto al grupo. Tras abrazarse con sus respectivas mujeres intercambiaron impresiones sobe lo que había ocurrido.

-Sólo nos queda encontrar a Setsuna y a mi hermano - declaró Roy.-  
-¡Entonces vamos!,- arengó Seira- no hay tiempo que perder. Los reyes pueden estar en dificultades...

 

Y razón no le faltaba. Lornd y aquel ser estaban enzarzados en un combate muy igualado. Se golpeaban lanzaban rayos de energía y esquivaban tan rápido que Setsuna no podía verlos. Lo que sí pudo escuchar fue una voz a sus espaldas que parecía femenina...

-No te preocupes, yo evitaré que te aburras...

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta contempló junto a ella a una mujer de apariencia alienígena. Su piel era de color verde y su pelo de un llamativo naranja. Vestía una especie de mallas ajustadas y una pechera protectora. Sonreía con un gesto malintencionado y miraba a su rival con un par de ojos sin pupilas. Repentinamente se lanzó al ataque sin más. Setsuna logró para el primer golpe y ambas se enzarzaron también en la pelea.

-¡Voy a terminar contigo humana patética!,- sentenció la alienígena mientras atacaba con repetidas patadas.-  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos! - replicó la interpelada mientras contraatacaba y devolvía más patadas a su vez.-

 

Lornd y aquel otro ser peleaban de forma denodada. El saiyan estaba transformado en súper guerrero de nivel dos pero eso no bastaba para vencer a su oponente.

-¡No te defiendes mal!- gritó ese ser mientras lanzaba contra su oponente una ráfaga de rayos de energía -...pero no por mucho tiempo- y girando a gran velocidad apresó el cuello del rey de los saiyan con su larga cola para sentenciar con regocijo.- Ahora acabaré contigo…

 

El guerrero del espacio notó como la presión amenazaba con romperle el cuello y trató de librarse del agarre con ambas manos. Plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y levantó a su oponente por la cola estrellándole contra el suelo, a la vez que lograba librarse. Jadeando, luchaba por recobrar la respiración mientras su enemigo trataba de levantarse.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que creía, quizá debamos repetir este combate en otra ocasión, cuando estemos en un lugar más propicio.- Declaró la criatura que sin dar tiempo a Lornd a replicar desapareció -...

 

Setsuna seguía luchando pese a los golpes que había encajado contra una rival que también acusaba el combate. Ésta se separó de ella, quizá para recuperar un poco el aliento,- pensó la joven guerrera, pero escuchó como la alienígena le espetaba con sorna.

-¡Volveremos a vernos! - la miró con expresión de furia y desapareció. -...

 

El guerrero del espacio y su pareja se reunieron aun tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Por qué crees que habrán huido, Lornd?,- preguntó ella desconcertada.-  
-No lo sé- repuso éste - pero sospecho que no será para nada bueno. Vamos, debemos reunirnos con los demás...- los dos se elevaron en el aire y se dirigieron hacia la energía de sus amigos…-

 

La que fuera Sailor Plutón recordaba esto con sus amigas cuando vio aproximarse a su futuro esposo. Las chicas abrieron un pasillo y tras felicitarles quisieron proseguir la historia, sin embargo Lornd les comentó.

-Si me permitís, quisiera tener unas palabras con mi prometida…

Bertie, Cooan, Esmeralda, Petz, y las demás lo comprendieron. Discretamente se trasladaron a otro sitio para continuar recordando…

-Dime Lornd.- Le dijo ella que parecía saber lo que él estaba pensando cuando le inquirió.- ¿Qué te preocupa? Supongo que lo mismo que a mí.  
-Demos un paseo hasta el palacio. - Le pidió él con gesto serio.-

 

La joven caminó a su lado. Los centinelas enseguida se inclinaron respetuosamente a su paso. Entraron dirigiéndose a sus estancias privadas. Una vez allí, Lornd la miró a los ojos y declaró.

-No es el estilo de mi gente, y menos aún el mío, el andarse con rodeos.   
-Te comprendo. A mí también me gusta ser directa.- Replicó ella sin apartar la mirada.- Di lo que tengas que decir pues.

 

Su contertulio tomó aire largamente y lo soltó despacio. Pese a todo parecía que lo que estaba dispuesto a decir le inquietase hasta el punto de no atreverse a hacerlo. No obstante declaró.

-Cuando me reuní con tus soberanos acordamos una alianza. Les pedí que te liberasen de tu juramento de lealtad para con el Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio. Pero quizás eso pudo ser malinterpretado. Por ellos y por ti.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó la joven que ahora no comprendía que podía significar aquello.-  
-Cuando un rey de los saiyan da su palabra siempre la cumple. Y yo nunca ofrecí mi amistad a cambio de poder desposarte, Setsuna…Si has pensado eso es un error…no eres un premio ni una moneda de cambio ni un precio a pagar. Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo así y menos contra tu voluntad.

 

Su interlocutora entonces lo entendió. Aquello era realmente embarazoso y terrible. Si su prometido había pensado aquello las cosas podían complicarse mucho entre los dos. La muchacha también suspiró y pudo responder con tono suave.

-Nada tienen que ver mis sentimientos hacia ti con eso. De hecho quebranté mi juramento cuando acepté ser tu esposa y cuando luché contra Seira en el desafío y gané. Y fue antes de que tú hablaras con mis soberanos.

 

Ahora fue él quien la miró con escepticismo y le contestó.

-Eso es cierto. Salvo que hubiera ocurrido una cosa… Mucho antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Y me veo obligado a preguntártelo. Te pido que me perdones por tener que hacerlo. Pero en conciencia estoy obligado…y no solamente por lo que pueda sentir yo. En este caso, hay algo mucho más importante que mis circunstancias personales, el porvenir de mi mundo.

 

La chica no pestañeó, esperaba la cuestión, la que sería una pregunta realmente incómoda que podría poner a prueba su relación y entonces él, sin más dilación, quiso saber…

-¿Te dieron tus soberanos la orden de llegar a ser mi mujer cuando me acompañaste a este planeta para ganarme como aliado?  
-Entiendo. - Suspiró Setsuna bajando la cabeza para musitar con tono dolido recurriendo incluso al sarcasmo.- Quieres saber si todo esto estuvo preparado. Si cuando nos conocimos en la Tierra fingí enamorarme de ti. Si después, cuando ese guerrero del espacio apareció de la nada y te pidió que volvieras a este mundo, perdido hasta ese mismo instante, yo tenía órdenes de ir contigo. Y si también se me había ordenado derrotar a una súper guerrera como Seira, invencible hasta entonces y de la que ignoraba su mera existencia. Como si eso fuera tan fácil de conseguir…

 

Pero el saiyan, impasible ante la expresión de ella, la tomó suavemente por los hombros e insistió.

-Si… eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. Y antes de que respondas puedo prometerte esto. Mi alianza y la amistad de mi pueblo con el Reino del Milenario de Plata y la Tierra de Neo Cristal Tokio jamás se romperán, independientemente de tu contestación.  
-Entonces me lo pones muy fácil.- Sonrió débilmente la chica en un alarde de sarcasmo para sentenciar ya con gravedad.- La verdad… no puedo darte ni un sí, ni un no. Lo que deseas es que te hable de asuntos de Estado que, por juramento, estoy obligada a guardar en secreto.  
-Ese juramento ya no existe.- Le recordó él.-  
-No…dejó de existir para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer tras haber sido liberada de él. Pero no para los sucesos que acaecieran anteriormente. En conciencia y por mi honor no puedo hablar de esos hechos. Supongo que puedes comprenderlo. - Replicó la muchacha, que, endureciendo su tono, agregó.- Aunque la verdadera cuestión es. ¿Tú me amas, Lornd?

 

El saiyan la miró atónito ahora. No se había esperado esa pregunta. Apenas aguardó unos instantes para asegurar.

-Claro que te amo. Lo sabes…  
-En tal caso, el amar significa confiar en la persona a la que se quiere.- Declaró ella que sentenció mirándole intensamente a los ojos.- Yo, Setsuna Meioh, descendiente del Dios Cronos. Princesa de Plutón. Que he sido Guardiana del Portal Espacio - Temporal y de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio, he renunciado a todo eso por ti. Y además luché en un combate que pudo ser a muerte con una súper saiyajin para poder desposarte. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de mi amor?...

 

Lornd asintió despacio bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Se apartó entonces de ella, se giró dándole la espalda y tras elevar el rostro nuevamente afirmó.

-He de admitir que eres una mujer realmente admirable, como el resto de las guerreras y tus soberanos…

 

La muchacha contuvo la respiración. Realmente no sabía lo que podría estar pensando su prometido. Tal y como le había dicho no podía revelarle lo que habló con sus majestades en los días previos a su partida a Nuevo Vegeta. Por ello entendía que él tuviera esa clase de dudas. Pero ella no podía demostrarle su amor más que de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Si eso no le bastaba…

-Bueno…- Añadió él volviéndose nuevamente para enfrentar su mirada a la de la joven en tanto afirmaba.- Lo cierto es que, ya que hemos montado todos estos preparativos e invitado a tanta gente sería muy descortés suspender la ceremonia. ¿No crees?...

 

Setsuna le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad. Incluso abrió la boca. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?... Pero fue ver la sonrisa que afloró en el semblante de su prometido y se relajó. Pudo sonreír a su vez aliviada. Más cuando él afirmó con afectuoso tono, en tanto la tomaba de las manos.

-Te ruego que me perdones…No quiero a ninguna otra para compartir mi vida. Eres una mujer fuerte, de honor y de palabra. Hermosa y compasiva, llena de dignidad y de valor. Sé que estarías dispuesta a darlo todo por mí y por los tuyos…y te amo por eso. Solo deseo que seas mi reina, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera y amiga durante todo el tiempo que nos reste de existencia. ¿Lo deseas tú?...que no fuera así, es mi mayor temor.

 

Por única réplica ella se aproximó a él, su prometido se inclinó para alcanzarla y ambos se besaron. Al poco volvieron a salir para ejercer de anfitriones con el resto de los invitados…además debían de hablar con algunos de ellos. Setsuna en concreto fue a la búsqueda de la joven secretaria de Ian Masters, Jennifer Scott, que, junto a su jefe, había venido para asistir como invitada a la ceremonia que se celebraría al día siguiente…

 

Por su parte las chicas, a las que se unieron sus parejas, proseguían la narración de aquellas aventuras que tuvieran en la Tierra. Tras esa batalla, recordaron que, una vez que estuvieron todos juntos y la situación parecía controlada, decidieron transportarse hacia la base de la Masters Corporation. Una vez allí, celebraron una reunión para tratar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-A mi entender- habló Diamante confiado- creo que les hemos parado los pies, seguro que no esperarían tanta resistencia.  
-No estoy tan seguro- intervino Roy con un tinte receloso de voz - me parece muy raro...esa huida repentina cuando todos los combates estaban igualados.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo, hermano- confirmó Lornd. - Esos tipos sabían lo que se hacían, eran buenos luchadores y no parecían ser unos cobardes precisamente.  
-Con tu permiso, Señor- terció Seira que sugirió - ...podrían haber vuelto por refuerzos a su base y estar preparando ahora mismo otro ataque más potente.  
-Es una posibilidad- asintió el rey de los saiyan.-  
-Creo que deberíamos tratar de localizarles - intervino ahora Haruka.-  
-Tantos enemigos tienen que esconderse en un sitio muy grande- dedujo Ami que ya estaba algo mejor de sus heridas. Más al comer una alubia que la recobró por completo. -...  
-Pues tratemos de encontrarlo, si...esa debe ser nuestra prioridad - añadió Zafiro. -  
-No nos resultará tan fácil, suponiendo que sea una nave espacial debe de estar oculta tras la Luna...- Comentó Daniel mientras tecleaba unas instrucciones en la consola de su ordenador.-  
-En tal caso no podremos localizarlo- objetó Mimet, pero entonces miró con más atención a su pantalla y descubrió algo.- Aquí detecto un gran objeto que está orbitando a unos cien mil kilómetros de la Tierra...mirad voy a ampliarlo.

Así lo hizo y la imagen aumentada apareció en una pantalla gigante donde todos pudieron verla quedándose pasmados.

-¡Es enorme! - exclamó Zafiro impresionado mientras señalaba la imagen de una gigantesca nave espacial.-  
-No me extraña que quepan tantos enemigos ¡Debe de ser del tamaño de una gran ciudad! - Comentó Mamoru asombrado también.-  
-Efectivamente. Gracias a las cámaras telescópicas hemos podido obtener la imagen- explicó Kaori. - El ordenador calcula que esa nave debe de tener unos tres kilómetros de diámetro.

 

En efecto, la nave era un enorme disco, el profesor Tomoe y Daniel que también estaban allí, observaban realmente atónitos. Al poco el propio Ian Masters y su secretaria, Jennifer, se unieron a ellos. La muchacha iba comentándole al millonario en tanto se aproximaban.

-Lo mejor será que cancele las reuniones con los accionistas y con la junta…  
-No te preocupes por eso. - Le contestó el individuo que no parecía demasiado preocupado, más cuando añadió.- Estoy convencido de que todo se habrá solucionado antes. No hará falta cancelarlas, confío en nuestros amigos.  
-Muchas gracias. De veras nos honras con esa confianza. A buen seguro tus acciones subirán. – Sonrió Diamante no sin sarcasmo.-

El millonario no replicó a eso, simplemente movió la cabeza. 

-La verdad es que si pudiéramos entrar en esa nave, lo más seguro es que pudiéramos resolver esto a no tardar demasiado. - Terció Nephrite sopesando esa posibilidad.-  
-La pregunta es... ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta ella?- inquirió Roy de forma reflexiva.-  
-Puede que sea ella la que llegue hasta nosotros- replicó Diamante de forma algo enigmática.-  
-No me gusta la idea de tener que esperar cruzado de brazos- intervino Lornd algo contrariado.-  
-Pues tal y como están las cosas, hermano - respondió Roy con resignación.- Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer...por ahora. No detecto ninguna energía conocida para permitir una tele transportación.

 

Todos se miraron con una expresión resignada, nadie tenía un plan mejor. Mientras tanto, en aquella enorme nave, un pequeño ser verdoso y de tres ojos observaba una pantalla en donde podían verse unas imágenes de la devastada ciudad y hacía un movimiento de aprobación con su pequeña cabeza.

-Fantástico- dijo para sí, justo cuando junto a él aparecía el individuo que había estado luchando contra Lornd al que saludó.-Vaya Kribit, ya era hora de que regresases, creí que ese saiyan había acabado contigo.  
-¿Acabar conmigo? - Repuso el alien con incrédula sorna.- ¡Bah!, hace falta mucho más poder del que tiene ese miserable para derrotarme. Nuestra raza ha progresado mucho desde los tiempos remotos de mis antepasados, cuando un vulgar súper saiyan podía vencernos.  
-Eso espero, de lo contrario no te habría hecho llamar - le respondió Gralas.-  
-Descuide Lord Gralas...a decir verdad.- Añadió Kribit con un gesto de disgusto - todavía no comprendo el porque nos mandaste regresar...habría podido acabar con él en ese mismo momento.  
-¡Claro!...- rio éste escéptico para objetar - eso es lo que dicen todos. Pero el saiyan no luchaba con todo su poder.  
-Ni yo con el mío- replicó furioso su interlocutor alegando.- Puedo transformarme un par de veces más. Soy muy superior a él,- aseguró y su voz grave retumbó por toda la sala.-  
-Tranquilo- declaró Gralas sin inmutarse.- No dudo de tu capacidad. Pero no debes ser tan confiado. Por si no lo sabes, ese saiyan y sus amigos acabaron con Trihar. Así que no es tan fácil vencerles...  
-Eso es algo sorprendente, pero añade interés al asunto.- Admitió Kribit con más moderación, aunque enseguida opuso.- Trihar era un ser muy fuerte pero también un imbécil. Cualquiera podía engañarle. Pero no te preocupes poderoso Gralas, yo sé cómo vencer a esos miserables guerreros del espacio.

 

Su conversación fue interrumpida por cuatro individuos, tres hombres y una mujer, eran los que habían luchado antes contra Roy, Diamante, Zafiro y Setsuna. El individuo del pelo verde tomó la palabra.

-Lamento interrumpiros Lord Gralas y señor Kribit, vengo a informaros de que la expedición de ataque ha regresado.  
-Traemos el informe de bajas- terció uno con el pelo amarillo.- No es nada halagüeño. Hemos perdido el cuarenta por ciento de nuestras tropas.  
-Eso no tiene importancia- repuso el tirano.- Lo que realmente nos interesa es el siguiente paso en nuestra estrategia. ¿Están aquí también los Dulars?..  
-Si señor- respondió la mujer.-...Pero no han venido con nosotros.  
-Esos tipos son muy independientes. - Añadió el otro individuo.- Ni siquiera nos prestan atención. Tienen suerte de que los Arcoily te sirvamos tan fielmente, de lo contrario no hubiéramos perdonado ese insulto.  
-Pues debo decir- comentó la mujer.- Que me alegro, no me gusta tenerlos cerca, no me fio nada de ellos y me repugnan.  
-Solamente son mercenarios- explicó Kribit - por una buena paga harán lo que se les ordene y no causarán problemas. Pero dejemos eso ahora y vamos a ver cuál será la nueva táctica a emplear. Lord Gralas, dinos que debemos hacer a continuación.- Pidió con voz que sonó dominada por la impaciencia. –

 

El resto también parecía aguardar con expectación unas nuevas instrucciones, sin embargo, su líder no dio la impresión de estar inquietado. Se limitó a decir.

-Por ahora nada. Serán ellos los que deban dar el siguiente paso. Yo ya he movido ficha - sonrió éste con malicia.-

 

Todos le miraron sin comprender a qué podía referirse. Gralas, por toda respuesta, rio.

 

En eso Tom intervino cortando el relato. Para preguntar sin comprender…

-¿Y cómo sabéis lo que hablaron en la nave?...  
-Muy sencillo.- Se sonrió Seira.- Luego agarramos a algunos de ellos y nos lo contaron.  
-Si- Añadió Calix.- Tampoco comprendían porqué Gralas no les ordenó atacar de nuevo…  
-¿Y qué paso luego?- Quiso saber Amanda, que apenas si había intervenido en aquello.-  
-Yo te lo cuento. - Terció Mimet, que, junto a su novio Daniel, estaba por allí.-

 

El grupo continuaba tratando de averiguar el mejor modo de asaltar esa nave. En eso que la rubia muchacha dijo escrutando la pantalla de radar.

-Algo se acerca hacia la Tierra. Doctor, ¿ve usted lo mismo que yo?  
-Si Mimet,- afirmó Tomoe que acababa de llegar al control, seguido por su hija Hotaru y por Kaori.- Son varios objetos que llevan rumbo de colisión contra el planeta.  
-¡El maldito Gralas nos obsequia con más meteoritos! - espetó Lornd furioso - ese tipo no escarmienta nunca.  
-Vuelan muy rápido para ser meteoritos, y parece que tengan un blanco concreto - rebatió Daniel mientras seguía en su pantalla la trayectoria de esos objetos.-  
-Sí, es verdad. - Observó Hotaru que miraba con suma atención a su vez, y declaró.- Es una trayectoria programada.-  
-Conectad mi cámara de nuevo - sugirió Mimet.- Podrá darnos más información.

 

Así lo hicieron y en efecto, no eran meteoritos, los objetos tenían forma cónica y parecían impulsados a chorro por su parte trasera. La pantalla detectaba una gran cantidad de radioactividad.

-¡Son misiles nucleares! - Exclamó alarmada Ami -...  
-Se dirigen hacia aquí, ¡van a arrasarlo todo! - sentenció Michiru espantada. -  
-Eso no va a ocurrir- la contradijo Roy convencido - vamos a desviarlos...  
-Sí- convino Calix- no deben llegar hasta aquí. Mi Señor - miró a Lornd y le pidió - dadnos permiso para destruirlos.  
-Eso no es tan fácil - intervino Setsuna explicándoles al saiyan así como al resto. - La onda radioactiva os mataría a vosotros y contaminaría al resto del planeta, así no podemos destruirlos....

 

Seira temblaba de furia, apretó los dientes y sus manos estrujaron una estructura de acero que era el respaldo del asiento de Mimet. Ésta la observaba temblando visiblemente asustada.

-¡Esos malditos!...fuero ellos los que acabaron con mis padres...ahora lo recuerdo...  
-¿A qué te refieres Seira?- Preguntó Setsuna sorprendida.-  
-Señora, recordad lo que os conté. Cuando mi hermano y yo éramos aún niños, unos objetos similares se dirigieron hacia nuestro mundo. Entonces nadie sabía cómo detenerlos sin provocar una catástrofe. Mis padres se ofrecieron para destruirlos en el espacio a cambio de sus vidas. Y eran iguales a esos que se dirigen hacia aquí ahora... ¡malditos cobardes!- espetó temblaba de rabia mientras lo recordaba.-  
-Tranquilízate.- Le pidió su soberana con suavidad.- Comprendo lo que sientes pero no es momento de dejarse llevar por la ira.

 

La saiyan se calmó a duras penas e inclinó la cabeza disculpándose acto seguido.

-Perdóname Señora. Tienes razón. Debí controlarme.- Mimet suspiró aliviada, esa bestia casi la estrujó a ella en lugar de la silla.- Pero, ¿qué haremos para detenerlos? - Quiso saber Seira con gesto desconcertado ahora.-  
-Esa es la cuestión,- terció Esmeralda asimismo confusa.- No se me ocurre de qué forma podríamos pararlos y siguen acercándose.  
-Impacto dentro de cinco minutos - alertó Kaori.-  
-Bueno, Jenny, mejor será que me aplaces la reunión de las seis.- Le comentó Masters a su secretaria con un tono que no podía precisarse si era irónico o muy preocupado.-  
-A mi entender, sólo nos queda un recurso.- Intervino Zafiro que les comentó al resto.- Crear una barrera que los repela sin hacerles estallar...  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?..- preguntó Usagi que se hallaba bastante desconcertada en lo relativo a esas cuestiones.-  
-Si emitimos una fuente energética que los frene en el espacio y luego logramos cambiar su rumbo.- Le explicó Diamante que sí captaba la idea de su hermano.-  
-Eso podría resultar, pero se necesitaría una fuente energética muy potente.- Objetó Souichi.-  
-Precisamente eso no será problema - sonrió Lornd.- Nosotros nos encargaremos.  
-Y tenemos un aparato capaz de producir esas ondas. ¡Ayudé a mi hermana Eudial hace años a ponerlo a punto cuando trabajábamos!.... - Exclamó Mimet con entusiasmo, pero se refrenó al estar el doctor cerca. No debía de hablar de esos temas en su presencia, de modo que improvisó.- Bueno, era un proyecto de fin de carrera, ji, ji…lo rehíce hará un par de meses…

 

Por fortuna nadie reparó en eso ahora. La joven suspiró aliviada aunque si tuvo que escuchar la intervención de una de esos saiyan, que declaró con tono premioso.

-¿A qué esperamos entonces?,- inquirió Seira con furia y deseo de revancha.- ¡Vamos a devolvérselos!  
-Cuatro minutos para el impacto- volvió a informar Kaori.-

 

Mimet y Daniel conectaron un radiotransmisor de partículas orientándolo hacia la zona del espacio de donde llegaban los misiles, lanzaron un haz a modo de red para contenerlos...

-¡Venid a ayudadnos, por favor! - les pidió Daniel a los saiyajin. 

Roy, Lornd, Calix y Seira se acercaron con rapidez. Mientras Mimet les daba un par de cables a cada uno y les indicaba con su jovialidad habitual.

-¡Vamos chicos!, poneos con ese tono rubito tan chic de pelo y mandad energía con fuerza a través de estos cables.

 

Los cuatro se transformaron en súper guerreros lanzando a Mimet a varios metros a consecuencia de la oleada de energía. Por fortuna para ella, tanto Daniel como Tom estaban atentos y la sujetaron. 

\- Gracias cuñado, gracias Dany. ¡Ha sido divertido, me gustaría repetir! - Exclamó la alocada técnica.-  
-No está la cosa para bromas, cariño.- Le susurró un preocupado Daniel.-

 

Los demás se parapetaron para evitar ser lanzados. Los cuatro súper guerreros emitieron una potentísima energía que se desplegó por la red de partículas y logró el efecto deseado. Los proyectiles quedaron sujetos en ella, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados pero Kaori declaró preocupada.

-Esa red puede ser atravesada, no aguantará mucho, hay que girar los misiles.  
-De eso me encargo yo - terció Daniel volviéndose a su consola de mandos.-

 

El joven técnico programó unas instrucciones e hizo que la red fuera girando lentamente y con ella el rumbo de los misiles. Tras unos larguísimos segundos estos habían dado por completo la vuelta. Al fin, los saiyan dejaron de emitir energía volviendo a su estado normal y la red se disgregó, esos proyectiles reemprendieron su rumbo pero esta vez de vuelta hacia su nave de origen.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Petz abrazándose a Zafiro. - Ahora vamos a darles un trago de su propia medicina...  
-¡Volarán en pedazos!- añadió una asimismo animada Cooan -...

 

En la nave, tanto Gralas como los demás estaban al tanto de la maniobra hecha desde la Tierra. Los misiles que habían lanzado venían ahora contra ellos, aunque el tirano espacial seguía sin inmutarse.

-Debemos rechazarlos o nos destruirán a nosotros- advirtió Kribit - con tu permiso yo me encargaré de eso.  
-Muy bien- replicó Gralas sin aparentar preocupación.- Son todos tuyos.  
-Con el debido respeto Lord Gralas.- Añadió aquel ser con algo de sarcasmo - no hacían falta misiles para destruir la Tierra, yo puedo hacerlo sólo con un dedo.- Y sin más salió de allí sin esperar la respuesta de su aliado que tampoco se molestó en replicar. -

 

Una vez en el espacio, Kribit miraba fríamente los misiles sin mostrar preocupación. Levitaba fuera de la nave sin ninguna protección, su raza estaba adaptada a soportar las condiciones del espacio. Por fin, levantó un brazo y con uno de sus dedos, iguales a los de una mano humana, produjo una minúscula bolita de energía que de pronto hizo crecer hasta un tamaño de varios metros de diámetro. Con un suave gesto de muñeca la lanzó directa hacia aquellos proyectiles que volvían. En pocos segundos la esfera de energía creció aún más y al llegar al encuentro de los misiles, los sepultó en su interior y estalló iluminando el casco de la nave y la Tierra con una cegadora luz. Kribit, sin embargo no se inmutó y volvió de nuevo a la nave…

 

En la Tierra todo el mundo tuvo que taparse los ojos ante ese resplandor, incluso en la sala de control tuvieron que desconectar por unos segundos las pantallas al exterior. Una vez pasado aquello volvieron a reconectarlas...

-Parece que tienen recursos- comentó Lornd sin parecer extrañado - , han logrado destruir sus propios misiles sin ninguna dificultad. Como era de suponer.  
-Pues ahora nos toca contratacar a nosotros- intervino Diamante.- Antes de que se les ocurra otra forma de pasar el rato a nuestra costa.  
\- Pero seguimos con el problema de cómo llegar hasta ellos.- Objetó Tom.-  
-Quizás en eso podamos ayudaros. - Intervino entonces Usagi - a nosotras no nos hace falta sentir una energía para transportarnos, basta con saber las coordenadas dónde está esa nave. Podemos unirnos todas las sailors con el teleport y llevar a dos de vosotros. Así, los demás podréis transportaros al sentir su energía.  
-Por una vez has tenido una buena idea. - Terció Rei con un tono algo burlón -...ya iba siendo hora. Debe de ser tu ocurrencia ingeniosa del año.  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso?- replicó la aludida algo irritada.- ¿Acaso no se me ocurren siempre soluciones geniales como ésta?...  
-No diría yo tanto - respondió su interlocutora sonriente y cruzada de brazos.-  
-Te odio Rei...- contestó Usagi encarándose con ella y sacándole la lengua a lo que su compañera respondió de la misma manera.-  
-Bueno, basta de eso por favor- terció Makoto que las observaba tan envarada como Ami y Minako.-  
-Mako -chan tiene razón. - Añadió Ami afirmando.- No tenemos tiempo para peleas personales, ni siquiera las amistosas.  
-Es verdad- convino Minako. - La cosa es bastante seria. Me gustaría que Luna y Artemis hubiesen venido, nos vendrían bien sus orientaciones.  
-No os preocupéis, Mimet lo tiene todo controlado. - Dijo ésta con expresión sonriente en tanto les desvelaba.- Ya he calculado las coordenadas con mi ordenador...  
-Espero que podamos fiarnos - musitó Usagi de modo casi imperceptible a Rei que ésta vez sí que asintió solidariamente.-  
-¿Qué decías? - Inquirió Mimet dedicándola una mirada desconfiada.-  
-¡Yo, nada, nada! - rio Usagi de forma algo estúpida en tanto agitaba las manos.-  
-Bueno, yo confío en vosotras- intervino Roy comentando al resto - ahora sólo falta saber quiénes serán los que os acompañen…  
-Tratemos de usar la cabeza- añadió Zafiro para intentar hilvanar una estrategia - deberían ir dos que tengan una energía fuerte pero que no sepan usar la translación instantánea. Así, desde la Tierra los que sepan utilizarla podrán llevar a más de los que estemos aquí como refuerzo.  
-Entonces. - Quiso saber Lornd que parecía interesado y de acuerdo con esa idea. - ¿A quién propones tú?  
-Creo que Seira sería la indicada, Señor- intervino Calix.- Ella no conoce esa técnica pero es muy fuerte, no será difícil sentir su energía.  
-Por mí de acuerdo, ahora que sé quién fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres ardo en deseos de ir a vengarles. Obviamente con vuestro permiso, Señora - le solicitó a Setsuna con mucho respeto.-  
-Yo también iré- replicó ésta. - Estaré en el círculo para el sailor teleport...  
\- Quizás por tu seguridad sería mejor que te quedases.- Le comentó su guardiana, no exenta de preocupación.-  
-Mi deber, al menos hasta que sea oficialmente coronada, es el de ayudar a mis antiguas compañeras.- Le respondió Plutón.- Es una deuda de honor.  
\- En ese caso no me separaré de ti y podré protegerte.- Contestó la saiyan.-  
-¿Quién será el otro?- preguntó Roy con impaciencia - hay que decidirse rápido...

 

Todos se miraron sin encontrar un candidato, al fin fue Diamante el que se ofreció.

-Después de los saiyan que conocen la técnica y de Seira yo soy el más fuerte, creo que debo ser el que les acompañe.  
-Ten mucho cuidado, cariño. - Le pidió Esmeralda con visible preocupación.-

 

El príncipe sonrió dándole un ligero beso en los labios y asintiendo, según declaraba.

-No temas. Como las amigas que me rodean no habrá ningún problema.  
-Muy bien - convino Lornd, rebatiéndole al príncipe de Némesis a su vez.- Pero me temo Diamante que sí que hay un problema en el que no habíamos pensado.  
-¿En cuál?- preguntó Beruche con inquieta curiosidad. -  
-Cuando raptaron a Setsuna, la escondieron en un cuarto aislante de energía. No podíamos detectarla por mucho que nos esforzásemos, ¿y si esa nave estuviera construida de ese material?...no podríamos transportarnos con vuestra energía - contestó el preocupado soberano saiyajin.-

 

Los demás guardaron un incómodo silencio, eso era un problema grave. Cuando todo parecía ya resuelto surgía ahora ese inconveniente. Tras unos segundos sin hablar fue Seira la que dijo sin arredrarse.

-No pasa nada Señor. Bastará con que hagamos un agujero en el casco...  
-Y tengamos cuidado después con la descompresión - añadió Diamante con una sonrisa.- Pero tienes razón, creo eso que puede resultar.  
-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo - urgió Haruka deseosa de entrar en acción.-  
\- Podría ir alguien más. - Se ofreció Nephrite.-  
-No, lo siento, dos ya son muchos.- Objetó Michiru.-  
-Tenemos la energía justa para transportarnos con Diamante y Seira.- Añadió Haruka, no sin pesar.-

 

Las sailors se dieron las manos formando un amplio círculo, en el centro de éste se situaron los que iban a ser transportados. Tras escuchar los ánimos y deseos de buena suerte, se concentraron emitiendo cada una luz de diferente color hasta formar una especie de caleidoscopio luminoso en el que desaparecieron.

-¡Ahí van!, espero que todo salga bien.- Les deseó Roy con el murmullo de aprobación de los demás.-

 

En la gran nave sonó la alarma, uno de los mercenarios de Gralas entró en la sala de mando para advertirle.

-¡Mi señor!, han entrado intrusos en la nave.- Exclamó llegando a la carrera muy agitado.-  
-Muy bien- replicó el tirano sin parecer preocupado en absoluto en tanto le ordenaba.- Pues id a eliminarles inmediatamente...  
\- Lord Gralas. ¿Podemos ir nosotros también?- pidió la mujer del pelo naranja.-  
-Si así lo queréis - repuso el interpelado.- De modo que ésta y los otros hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron tras el mercenario.-  
-Me parece muy bien que les dejes jugar, Lord Gralas- dijo Kribit algo molesto para oponer.- Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a los demás que siguen en la Tierra? aquí sólo han venido los menos poderosos...  
-Ten un poco de paciencia, te dije que esperaba que moviesen ficha y ya lo han hecho, o mejor dicho, lo están haciendo...- el tirano se recostó en su sillón y con tintes condescendientes le pidió a ese individuo.- Aguarda tu turno, tendrás tu oportunidad.  
-Eso espero- masculló su interlocutor cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y balanceando su cola con impaciencia.-

 

Al momento de aparecer sobre una de las cubiertas de la nave las sailor, Seira y Diamante escucharon una potente alarma que delataba su presencia. La saiyan trató de seguir con el plan, como no sabía sí sus amigos podrían o no detectarla rompió una pared esperando así abrir una salida al espacio para que escapase su energía, pero sólo dio con una sala contigua. Inmediatamente numerosas tropas se les echaron encima. Las sailors se encargaron de presentarles batalla, sin romper el círculo comenzaron un intercambio de ataques contra los rayos de energía que recibían.

-Debemos abrir un agujero en el casco - indicó Diamante algo preocupado- quizá los demás no puedan localizarnos...  
-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso luego - le interrumpió Seira haciéndole ver - tenemos compañía.

Dicho eso se transformó en súper saiyajin y se preparó para la lucha.

 

En efecto, tanto la mujer como los tres individuos que la acompañaban aparecieron por un corredor adyacente a donde estaban Seira y Diamante. Nada más verles los recién llegados se lanzaron contra ellos con furia. El choque fue muy violento. La guerrera del espacio comenzó a luchar contra dos de esos seres y Diamante se encargó de la mujer y del otro individuo.

-Si no pueden detectarnos- pensó Seira mientras encajaba un derechazo- estaremos perdidos. - Replicó con un gancho que lanzó a uno de sus enemigos contra el techo.-

 

Diamante por su parte luchaba con denuedo pero era duramente castigado, no por el individuo, sino por la mujer que parecía tener una fuerza enorme. Rehaciéndose como pudo puso en práctica el truco de la duplicación para confundir a sus oponentes.

-Eso no te servirá- gritó la mujer que lanzó un rayo contra el doble de Diamante atravesando a éste e hiriendo a su propio compañero.-  
-Esto iguala las cosas,- sonrió el muchacho detrás de ella.- Ahora te toca a ti...

 

La mujer se volvió y trató de golpear al otro Diamante, estaba segura de que esta vez era el verdadero pero volvió a atravesarle y este desapareció. El auténtico la sorprendió dándola un golpe en el cuello y lanzándola contra una gruesa puerta de acero que la extraterrestre abolló con su impacto.

-Esto ya está- exclamó el príncipe exultante.-

 

Pero no estaba, el individuo sí parecía fuera de combate pero la mujer se recobró de forma sorprendente. De su rostro manaba algo parecido a sangre verdosa, se levantó mientras clavaba sus ojos de color añil en los de su enemigo.

-Hasta ahora no he peleado en serio, pero ahora verás.- Tensó sus brazos y de su cuerpo brotó un resplandor azulado, el tono de su pelo cambió de anaranjado a un tono también azul, pero más oscuro.- ¡Estás acabado!- Sentenció y dicho esto desapareció de la vista de Diamante y le golpeó lanzándole contra una puerta, éste acusó el duro golpe.- Ja, ja, ja... ¡muere patético humano!

 

Seira advirtió que su aliado tenía problemas, pese a que ella debía concentrarse por entero en su combate, estaba impaciente y preocupada por que los demás pudiesen transportarse. Paraba los golpes como podía. No tenía dificultades a causa de que los rivales fuesen demasiado fuertes sino porque estaba ocupada en esos pensamientos. Tras recibir unos cuantos puñetazos decidió meterse en la pelea, desapareció con su gran velocidad y lanzó una bola de energía a bocajarro contra uno de sus enemigos eliminándolo. El otro rival trató de acertarla con repetidos ataques que se perdieron en el aire pues Seira lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad. Por fin la saiyan le asestó una gran cantidad de golpes hasta ponerlo fuera de combate. Enseguida fue en ayuda de Diamante…

-¡Aguanta, aquí voy! - Exclamó la guerrera.-

 

En otro punto de la nave, Usagi estaba a punto de desfallecer, aguantar los ataques de los mercenarios de Gralas era demasiado para sus fuerzas físicas. Afortunadamente, tanto Setsuna como las demás guerreras procuraban ayudarla. Haruka y Michiru habían llegado al cuerpo a cuerpo con los mercenarios. Rei y Makoto mantenían a raya a otro grupo descargando sus ataques y haciendo un titánico esfuerzo. Ami trataba de localizar en su ordenador un pasillo libre de enemigos por el que abrirse camino y Minako mientras tanto la cubría lo mejor que podía. Setsuna, por su parte, se las entendía con los soldados más fuertes. Gracias a su entrenamiento ella sola mantenía a raya a una compañía entera. Pero las cosas parecían estar como en la Tierra. Las fuerzas se agotaban y el enemigo era muy numeroso. Las chicas comenzaban a ponerse nerviosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que aguantar?,- inquirió la Guerrera Júpiter mientras descargaba por enésima vez su supremo trueno.-  
-Ya deben estar al aparecer- dijo Sailor Venus tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera a la vez que lanzaba su cadena de amor al ataque. -  
-No te pongas nerviosa- gritó la guerrera Urano mientras la emprendía a puñetazos con otro mercenario.- No podemos perder la calma ahora...  
-Si esto sigue así nos pasarán por encima, son demasiado numerosos...- declaró la Guerrera Luna lanzando también su ataque.-  
-He encontrado algo - anunció Ami.- Debemos ir a ese pasillo - señaló un corredor que estaba a la izquierda del grupo.- Por allí no detecto a nadie.  
-Abramos brecha y salgamos de aquí.- Les indicó Sailor Neptuno tras desbaratar a más enemigos con su Deep submerge attack -  
-Yo me encargaré de eso - intervino Setsuna que lanzó una potente onda de energía que creó la confusión en el enemigo.- Vamos, ¡ahora!...- y a su señal, las sailors corrieron al pasillo -…

 

En otra parte de la nave la alienígena estaba dispuesta a golpear a un maltrecho Diamante cuando alguien la sujetó el brazo, era Seira que espetó de forma desafiante y no desprovista de ironía.

-No está bien golpear a los hombres terrestres, a ellos no les gusta pegar a las mujeres... ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu mismo sexo para que pueda responderte?  
-Será un placer.- Replicó la alien lanzando contra la saiyan una bola de energía que la dio en el estómago empujándola contra una pared.-

 

Rápidamente Seira se quitó la bola de encima haciéndola explotar y se lanzó contra su rival. Ambas comenzaron a golpearse frenéticamente mientras paraban o esquivaban los golpes de la otra, el combate estaba muy igualado. Diamante mientras, agradeció el respiro y se tomó una alubia mágica, tras lo cual fue a ayudar a las guerreras…

 

En la Tierra mientras tanto, Lornd como Roy y Calix se afanaban en localizar la energía de sus compañeros pero era inútil.

-¡Maldición! , tenías razón hermano, esa nave debe de estar blindada para no dejar escapar energía- escupió Roy frustrado.-  
-No podremos ayudarles si no consiguen hacernos sentir su aura. - Añadió Calix también muy preocupado.-  
-Debemos insistir- les indicó Lornd concentrándose de nuevo.- Estoy seguro de que harán lo posible por hacérnosla llegar.

 

En ese momento tanto Seira y Diamante al igual que sus amigas no estaban como para pensar en eso, sólo querían abrirse paso entre una nube de contrarios. Las sailors, que habían tomado ese pasillo, se veían ahora perseguidas por los mercenarios que ya estaban recuperados. Al fin, las guerreras llegaron ante una puerta que les bloqueaba el camino.

-¡Tendremos que abrir esta puerta como sea!- Urgió Haruka.-...  
-Yo me encargo de eso,- terció su ex compañera Plutón que acumuló energía y lanzó un rayo concentrado que logró agujerear la aleación que recubría aquello.-  
-¡Bravo Setsuna!- jaleó Usagi- , eres una chica muy fuerte...  
-Mi trabajo me ha costado- sonrió ésta mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo.- Ahora que podemos vamos a recuperar fuerzas,- y extrayendo una bolsita de cuero de entre su uniforme de combate sacó unas alubias que repartió a cada una de sus amigas, indicándoles. - Coméoslas y aguantad lo que podáis, ya no me quedan....  
-Gracias- dijo Michiru siguiendo esa sugerencia.- Lo necesitaba, ya no podía más...  
-Cuando nos alcancen esos tipos nos encontraran preparadas. - Aseguró Rei animada mientras masticaba.-

 

Las sailors, recobradas las fuerzas aguardaron al enemigo, en lugar de eso escucharon una enorme explosión que atronó en el pasillo. Al disiparse el humo resultante Diamante apareció ante ellas arengándolas animado.

-¡Vamos chicas!, es hora de que abramos un hueco en este cascarón...

 

Todas sonrieron aliviadas. Ami tomó la palabra mientras buscaba con su ordenador.

-Trataré de localizar un acceso exterior para poder hacerlo...  
-Date prisa.- Le pidió Minako con preocupación haciendo patente el temor del resto al añadir.- No sabemos hasta cuando nos van a dejar en paz.

 

Sailor Mercurio desde luego lo intentaba. Trataba de localizar el plano general de esa nave, pero el diseño de ésta era harto complicado...

-Me llevará un tiempo entender este lio de corredores.- Declaró mientras los visualizaba en su pantalla.-  
-Trata de darte prisa - le pidió Diamante - yo voy a ir a ver si Seira necesita ayuda.

 

La guerrera del espacio por su parte seguía ocupada con su adversaria. Tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era muy fuerte. Las cosas estaban muy igualadas, decidió aumentar su energía de súper saiyan casi al máximo de su poder y logró hundir un puño en el vientre de su rival para después estrellar su cabeza contra una gruesa puerta. La extraterrestre quedó sin sentido, Seira pudo respirar aliviada...

-¡Maldita!, debo admitir que me ha hecho trabajar duro...- pensó mirando al cuerpo de su inconsciente rival.- Eres una diestra luchadora, mis respetos.

 

Entonces sintió una energía bastante fuerte que se aproximaba hacia ella, se puso en guardia pero enseguida se relajó, reconoció el aura de Diamante y eso la hizo recordar que debían tratar de hacer llegar las suyas a sus compañeros en la Tierra.

-Seira.- Le inquirió el príncipe de Némesis llegando junto a ella.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?..  
-No gracias- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y preguntando no sin inquietud.- ¿Dónde están las guerreras y mi reina?..  
-Bloqueadas en un pasillo, pero a salvo por ahora, están buscando la parte exterior de la nave.  
-Vamos cuanto antes- repuso ella dejando de ser una súper saiyan.-  
-Oye Seira.- Intervino Diamante que la detuvo antes de que se pusiera en marcha - gracias por ayudarme antes, aunque podía habérmelas apañado...  
-Si claro- sonrió ésta con una expresión sarcástica. Para recuperar su tono de premura al insistir. Adelante, no podemos perder más tiempo...- voló hacia el pasillo que su interlocutor le había indicado y él la siguió…-

 

Parecía que, por fin, Ami había localizado un corredor que daba al exterior. Diamante y Seira volvieron y se reunieron con ellos. La Guerrera Mercurio les comunicó la noticia pero, cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia allí, la puerta que Setsuna había logrado agujerear en parte se abrió. Tras ella surgió Kribit que esbozó una siniestra sonrisa sentenciando...

-Me parece que vuestro camino se termina aquí.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Seira con su voz de desafío.- ¿Otro esbirro de Gralas, verdad? Pues verás cómo acabo contigo como con los demás...  
-No lo creo - replicó éste mirando a sus enemigos aparentemente divertido.-  
-Pues vamos a verlo ahora mismo - dijo Diamante también concentrando energías.-

 

Gralas estaba en su puente de mando cuando se percató de que Kribit se había marchado, eso no le gustó nada.

-¡Ese estúpido! – Pensó con irritación - ¿dónde se habrá metido? Echará a perder mis planes. 

 

Entonces escuchó el sonido de una gran detonación, enseguida le informaron de daños graves en el casco externo de la nave.

-Siento la energía de alguien- aseguró Lornd -una muy poderosa…debe de ser del tipo con el que me enfrenté.  
-¿Dónde están las de nuestros compañeros? - Preguntó Roy algo preocupado.-  
-No detecto la energía de Seira ¡maldita sea!, algo ha ocurrido.- Terció Calix presa de la inquietud.-  
-¡Vamos allá, ahora!- Espetó Roy.-  
-No nos dejéis aquí- le pidió Petz deseando, al igual que el resto, poder ayudar.-...  
-Sería demasiado peligroso- rebatió Lornd.-...no debéis venir.  
-Escucha cuñado, ya somos mayorcitas para decidir a lo que debamos enfrentarnos.- Le replicó Beruche con seguridad y argumentando acto seguido de forma harto convincente.- Toda la ayuda que podáis tener será poca, vamos.  
-¡Pero Cubito!- objetó su novio - mi hermano tiene razón. No son enemigos para vosotras.  
-Vamos Roy,- intervino Cooan apoyando a su hermana- no seas tan machista...queremos ayudar a nuestras amigas guerreras.  
-Sí,- añadió Petz.- Es nuestro deber, debemos intervenir.  
-Está bien- admitió el interpelado indicando. - Yo llevaré a Bertie, Cooan y Tuxedo. Tú Lornd lleva a Petz y Esmeralda. Calix tú ocúpate de Nephrite, Zafiro y Tom.- Los demás asintieron, una vez listos, Roy dio la señal.- Ahora...- y al instante todos desaparecieron.-

 

Al reaparecer en la nave alienígena la situación no podía ser más penosa. Las Justicieras y Tom corrieron, tras el shock inicial, para tratar de auxiliar a las Guerreras. Todas ellas, incluida Setsuna, estaban tendidas en el suelo y parecían muertas. Beruche y Cooan fueron las primeras en llegar. Para su alivio las sailors todavía respiraban pero lo hacían de forma muy débil. Petz y Esmeralda trataron de reanimarlas. Los demás buscaron a Seira y Diamante. Roy encontró a éste apoyado contra una pared y entre un charco de sangre. Por fortuna aún vivía, Zafiro fue enseguida junto a su hermano y le hizo tomar una alubia que logró recobrarle lo bastante como para aguantar. Le levantó colocando uno de los brazos de Diamante sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos hermano, te pondrás bien. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Quiso saber atónito.-  
-Ese alien…- susurró el príncipe de Némesis con la voz entrecortada.- Es muy fuerte...

 

Lornd y Calix doblaron una esquina y allí se toparon con Kribit. Éste reía y ante los horrorizados ojos de ambos exhibió levantándola con su cola a una inconsciente Seira.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- declaró el alien entre risas- ya iba siendo hora, no diréis que no os he facilitado el trabajo...  
-Maldito bastardo, ¿qué le has hecho a Seira? - Bramó Calix fuera de sí.-  
-Ni la mitad de lo que te haré a ti.- Repuso Kribit con un claro tono de burla.-

 

El furioso interpelado se transformó en súper guerrero y se lanzó contra su oponente antes de que Lornd pudiese impedirlo. Golpeó a esa criatura alienígena en pleno rostro con todas sus fuerzas pero éste sólo giró levemente la cabeza. A modo de réplica Kribit respondió con un puñetazo que lanzó al saiyan contra una pared. Sin rendirse el guerrero del espacio volvió al ataque y trató de pegar de nuevo a su contrincante pero éste le esquivaba una y otra vez. Lornd quería intervenir pero no había sitio, estaban luchando en un pasillo estrecho y no podía atacar estando allí sus guardianes.

-¡Calix, ten cuidado con él! - Trató de advertirle inútilmente.-

 

Pero el aludido estaba cada vez más cansado, era además presa de la rabia y sus golpes se perdían en el aire. Kribit se limitaba a esquivarlos con ligeros movimientos de su tronco hasta que agarró a su rival del cuello y le propinó una sucesión de golpes que remató lanzándole contra una columna cercana, el saiyan quedó sin sentido...

-Otro menos, los saiyajin me están resultando demasiado fáciles de machacar. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se jactó con regocijo.-

 

Mientras soltó con desgana también a Seira que cayó junto a Calix. La mujer seguía inconsciente con señales de haber recibido un duro castigo.

-A ver si te resulta tan fácil conmigo. - Espetó Lornd preparándose para el combate.-  
\- No seas impaciente. Enseguida seguirás el mismo destino que estos dos.- Rio su rival.-  
-Te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu fea cara.- Le espetó el furioso guerrero del espacio.-  
-¿Así es como me agradeces que no haya matado a ninguno de tus amigos? Bueno, la verdad es que había pensado dejar la diversión para el final. Prepárate....

 

Lornd y él se enzarzaron en un duro intercambio de golpes, en ese momento Roy, Nephrite y Zafiro sintieron dos energías bastante potentes que se aproximaban pero no podían verlas.

-¡Chicos! - le gritó Roy - concentraos en esas energías y luchad...

 

Ambos obedecieron y lograron parar un ataque de una figura camaleónica que se confundía con el tono metalizado del pasillo. Su compañero hizo lo propio con uno que adoptaba ese color a la par que el amarillo chillón de una puerta de servicio. Las dos figuras se agruparon y parecían observar a ambos, Roy y Zafiro también se juntaron, Nephrite quedó algo apartado y una gruesa compuerta se cerró entre él y sus amigos.

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó con patente disgusto.- Me han dejado aislado. Siempre me pierdo lo bueno…

Sus compañeros lamentando aquello decidieron no obstante centrarse de momento en sus adversarios.

-Vamos a darles una buena paliza- sugirió Roy que se convirtió en súper guerrero.-  
-Es fácil decirlo pero no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo- respondió Zafiro concentrando sus energías.-

 

A su amigo no le dio tiempo a responderle pues sus adversarios les atacaron nuevamente y comenzaron un duro intercambio de golpes. Roy lanzó contra su enemigo una onda vital que éste esquivó, pero, detectando su aura, logró asestarle un potente golpe que le lanzó contra una puerta. Instantáneamente esa silueta tomo ese mismo color aunque eso no bastó para engañar a su rival que le remató con una ráfaga de rayos de energía. Zafiro lo tenía más difícil, su oponente parecía superior a él. Tras recibir unos cuantos golpes cayó al suelo. Roy lo vio y consiguió interceptar el ataque del enemigo. En pocos segundos logró dejar fuera de combate al otro ser. Cuando lo hizo éste se tornó visible con un rostro parecido al de un calamar provisto de varios ojos saltones y una boca en forma de embudo.

-¡Puag!- exclamó Roy con asco- menudo bicho tan feo. No me extraña que llevase ese camuflaje.

 

El otro era también visible y tenía idéntica apariencia. Zafiro tampoco pudo disimular su gesto de repugnancia. Justo entonces tras recibir unos cuantos impactos de rayos de energía la compuerta cedió y Nephrite pudo reunirse con sus amigos.

-Vaya par de bellezas que me he perdido. - Pudo decir recurriendo a su consabido sarcasmo.-

 

Pero no era momento para ese tipo de valoraciones, los tres fueron lo más rápidamente que pudieron junto a las Justicieras....

 

Mientras ocurría esto tanto Tom, como el Señor del Antifaz y las chicas habían tenido que repeler la agresión de más tropas mercenarias. Los dos hombres habían llegado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos y se habían hartado de repartir puñetazos y patadas de kárate. Las justicieras pusieron en práctica todo su arsenal de ataques y golpes y el enemigo se dio a la fuga. Entonces llegaron Roy y Zafiro y encontraron a los demás agotados y magullados pero ilesos. Con mucho esfuerzo eso sí, habían conseguido su objetivo de proteger a las guerreras.

-Sólo faltan mi hermano, Seira y Calix, me gustaría saber dónde están…- se preguntó Roy en voz alta.-

 

Por su parte Lornd y Kribit estaban metidos de lleno en una pelea formidable. Cada uno castigaba duramente al otro con golpes demoledores. Habían abierto numerosas brechas que dañaron bastante a la nave. En la sala de mando Gralas se percató de ello.

-¡Estúpido Kribit!, pretende destruir la nave con todos dentro. Claro, como él puede sobrevivir en el espacio. Es un buen método, lo admito, matará con seguridad a esos saiyan. Pero a mí también y eso no me gusta.

 

Y sin demorar ni un segundo más, llamó a uno de sus ayudantes y le ordenó preparar una lanzadera de escape. El tirano la abordó y escapó de la gran nave que empezaba a sufrir explosiones internas. En tanto decía.

-No hay prisa, nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar…

 

En la gran nave las guerreras fueron por fin reanimadas con más alubias que habían traído sus amigos y Roy les dijo que debían irse de allí, hicieron que Tuxedo y Tom les acompañasen...

-Volveremos a por los demás cuando Tom y Mamoru estén a salvo. 

 

Se dieron las manos y desaparecieron, a los pocos segundos reaparecieron nuevamente y se prepararon para llevarse a las Justicieras.

-¿Podréis repetir el esfuerzo y llevarnos a nosotras?,- preguntó Petz algo insegura.-  
-No te preocupes- le respondió Haruka muy tranquila.- Tras haber comido las alubias estamos como nuevas, así que vámonos.  
-Venga largaos,- les instó Roy mientras la nave temblaba a su alrededor- no podéis perder más tiempo. Nosotros nos llevaremos a los que quedan.  
-Muy bien, suerte- les deseó Setsuna añadiendo con énfasis e inquietud.- Por favor Roy, encuentra a Lornd y ayúdale...-Éste asintió y besó a Beruche, lo mismo hizo Zafiro con Petz.-  
-Cuídate por favor- le pidió Bertie a su pareja.-  
-Tú también. - Añadió su hermana Petz dirigiéndose a Zafiro.- Y volved pronto…

 

El infante de Némesis guiñó un ojo y su novia sonrió más tranquila en tanto él le decía.

-Esta vez no te dejo mi chaqueta, no temas.  
-Decidle a Amanda que vaya preparando un té, earth grey, por favor.- Terció Nephrite con su clásico sentido del humor.-

Y sin más concesiones a la réplica las sailors volvieron a desaparecer con ellas.

-¡Vamos Zafiro, Nephrite, no hay tiempo que perder! - les urgió Roy. -

 

Ambos asintieron y los tres se dirigieron hacia donde notaban dos poderosas energías, una de ellas era la del rey de los saiyan.

-Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- Le preguntó Lornd con tono desafiante, mientras se restañaba la sangre de un pómulo.-  
-Aún no he comenzado a pelear en serio- replicó Kribit haciendo lo propio en su rostro.- Ahora verás…- Aumentó su energía a una escala muy superior. Su contrincante no quiso quedarse atrás y se transformó en súper guerrero de tercer nivel.-

 

De nuevo comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes mientras la nave se resquebrajaba a su alrededor. Entonces llegaron Roy, Nephrite y Zafiro.

-¡Es un combate entre dos fuerzas enormes! - Exclamó el príncipe de Némesis- no creo que podamos hacer nada...  
-Tú y Nephrite. Id a tratar de reanimar a Seira y Calix, yo ayudaré a mi hermano, ¿tenéis alubias? - Inquirió Roy a lo que Zafiro asintió.-  
-Tengo dos...  
\- A mí me queda otra. - Añadió Nephrite.-  
-Reanimad a Calix, él puede transportarse. Que os lleve a vosotros y a Seira a la Tierra. Lornd y yo nos las apañaremos con este tipo.

Sus amigos dudaron, no querían dejarles solos, pero Roy les gritó.

\- ¡Vamos, daos prisa, no queda mucho tiempo, moveos!...

 

Reaccionando entonces Zafiro y Nephrite fueron en busca de Seira y Calix. Roy por su parte llegó para ayudar a su hermano que comenzaba a pasarlo mal contra Kribit que parecía llevar ventaja. El alienígena se giró tras mandar a Lornd contra un montón de chatarra al ver al recién llegado...

-Así que ha venido otro estúpido, creo que me transformaré otra vez.- Declaró aumentando de nuevo su energía.-

 

Roy ayudó a levantarse a su hermano. Lornd le puso al corriente rápidamente de la situación.

-Su fuerza es inmensa, ni siquiera con el tercer nivel puedo vencerle.- Admitió con visible preocupación.-  
-Pues intentémoslo entre los dos - le propuso Roy aumentando su energía hasta el máximo, el techo se resquebrajaba y el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear mientras Kribit cambiaba.- ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!…

 

Y era verdad. El cuerpo de su enemigo crecía y de su cabeza brotaron dos espirales a modo de cuernos, su cola se erizó con numerosas púas y de su espalda salieron una especie de hombreras espinosas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Cada vez os queda menos tiempo saiyan. Vais a morir, pero no os preocupéis, no dejaré que el espacio os mate y me prive de ese placer. Acabaré antes con vosotros yo mismo...  
-Suena alentador, verdad. Es todo un detalle por su parte. - Repuso Roy con irónica sorna a su hermano.-  
-Quizá mueras tú antes que nosotros - replicó Lornd a su adversario.-  
-No lo creo - respondió éste a la vez que golpeaba a los dos guerreros del espacio antes de que estos pudiesen reaccionar en tanto sentenciaba con suficiencia. - No sois rivales para mí...

 

En la Tierra todos estaban ya seguros. Tom deseó que sus dos amigos estuvieran a salvo. Lo mismo se aplicaba a los demás que sólo querían que volviesen pronto…

-¡Maldita sea! Como odio no poder hacer nada. - Espetó, siendo abrazado por Cooan.-  
-Estarán bien. Confía en ellos.- Le pidió su esposa que le sonrió alentadoramente.-

 

Su marido le devolvió esa sonrisa. Eso deseaba. Entre tanto, rehaciéndose como pudieron los hermanos se separaron para tratar de confundir a su enemigo pero éste iba a por Lornd. Roy le atacó con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda pero el alien le rechazó sin ninguna dificultad y contratacó contra el rey de los saiyan que evitó los golpes como pudo. Kribit comenzó a formar otra bola de energía...

-¡Mierda!, si lanza eso estamos fritos.- Alertó Roy.-  
-¡No le dejaré hacerlo! –Grito Lornd.-

 

Y con una translación instantánea lanzó un rayo que arrebató esa bola de la mano de Kribit haciéndola salir a gran velocidad de la nave y dejando que explotase en el espacio.

-No ha estado mal,- sonrió su oponente esbozando un gesto de diversión para sentenciar.- Pero, por desgracia para vosotros puedo hacer todas las que quiera...  
-Pues que bien - replicó Roy que se acercó a su hermano comentando resignado.- Me temo que sólo podemos hacer una cosa,- él y Lornd se miraron y asintieron. Roy le hizo una seña que su interlocutor interpretó.-  
-Sí, ¡disponeros a morir! - escupió Kribit con regocijo.-

 

Roy se concentró entonces llevándose ambas manos con los dedos separados y apoyados en su frente para gritar.

-¡Viento solar!

 

Lanzó un haz luminoso que inundó toda la cámara con un gran resplandor. Éste no era peligroso pero cegó a Kribit el tiempo suficiente, entonces aprovechó para indicarle a su hermano...

-¡Fusión, ahora! - Lornd asintió y rápidamente se unieron en la pose adecuada mientras gritaron al unísono.-  
-¡Fusión ya!...

 

De nuevo se produjo un gran destello de energía, cuando Kribit pudo ver al fin se encontró junto a él a un sólo enemigo pero más alto y con un aspecto mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Esto le desconcertó.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Quiso saber visiblemente sorprendido.-  
-Loroy, -replicó éste con una voz que reverberaba en lo poco que quedaba intacto de la nave…y voy a terminar contigo ahora mismo...  
-No me hagas reír.- Repuso el alien que atacó a su nuevo adversario con una asombrosa velocidad.-

 

No obstante su enemigo esquivó el ataque y contratacó golpeando a Kribit en el estómago consiguiendo doblarle.

\- No puede ser- farfulló el alien a consecuencia del golpe.- ¡Qué fuerza!

 

En ese momento hubo numerosas explosiones en cadena que hicieron peligrar la situación de los contendientes, pero ninguno prestaba atención a eso. Kribit furioso reunió energías y gritó...

-Se acabó, ¡voy a terminar contigo!- Lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía contra su enemigo pero éste lo rechazó de un manotazo hacia el espacio, la explosión iluminó el cielo.-  
-Es mi turno- sentenció Loroy que golpeó como un huracán dejando a Kribit malherido.-...  
-Así que eres muy fuerte - rio éste entre la sangre que resbalaba por su rostro. Pero eso no te servirá...Si tengo que morir os llevaré conmigo. – Sentenció concentrando de nuevo la energía pero esta vez la dirigió hacia el corazón de la nave.- Adiós saiyajin, o seáis lo que seáis.- Soltó una risa de locura y lanzó la bola.-  
-¡Translación!- gritó Loroy que se concentró justo en ese momento y desapareció.-

 

La nave espacial estalló en una gigantesca explosión que volvió a iluminar la Tierra mientras el guerrero aparecía junto a sus amigos en la base. Todos prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo mientras el resplandor de la explosión eclipsaba de nuevo la pantalla.

-¡Oh! por fin has vuelto, Roy.- Exclamó Beruche al ver aparecer a un saiyan, pero al mirarle más de cerca se paró en seco.-

 

Setsuna iba a decir lo mismo de Lornd pero también se quedó quieta. Ninguna de ellas reconocía ni a uno ni a otro. Sin embargo enseguida cayeron en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sobre todo cuando el gran saiyan les dijo.

-Soy Loroy, ya he vencido al enemigo...pero debo esperar aún un rato para separarme.  
-Bueno - dijo Beruche sonriendo con voz melosa a Setsuna - podemos compartirlo durante este tiempo. ¿No crees cuñada?...

 

Su interlocutora asintió divertida y cada una besó a Loroy en una mejilla ante las risas de los demás.

-¡Eso sí que es un trío sideral! - Exclamó jocosamente Haruka dejando ruborizados al resto.-

 

Calix y Seira que ya estaban recuperados miraban atónitos, al fin tras unos minutos más Loroy se separó y ambos hermanos reaparecieron, lo primero que Roy dijo fue.

-Chicos, esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a cenar todos juntos y le pasamos a Masters la factura...  
-No sé si le hará gracia tu idea.- Objetó Diamante con una sonrisa.- Que yo sepa estará en su reunión de negocios y cuando vuelva podría estar en bancarrota si hacemos eso.

Todos se rieron sin poderlo evitar al escuchar semejante ocurrencia.

-Podéis preguntárselo.- Intervino Souichi, risueño todavía como el resto al indicar.- Está en la pantalla...

 

En efecto, la imagen de Masters presidió la pantalla central. Una vez que le contaron lo ocurrido felicitó a todo el grupo y les anunció que, por supuesto, todos estaban invitados. Entonces Seira exclamó con entusiasmo...

-¡Qué bien!, vamos a ese sitio donde comimos ayer. - Propuso a Setsuna y Beruche que no pudieron aguantar la risa en tanto asentían.-  
-Si llevamos a una sola saiyan y se quedaron boquiabiertos verás cuando les llevemos a cuatro… más el resto de los que somos, que tampoco nos quedamos cortos comiendo.- Afirmó Bertie.-  
-¡Yo tengo hambre! Y encima es un restaurante francés - exclamó Usagi.- Vamos para allá, me muero por comer algo.  
-Sí, vamos, lo pasaremos bien.- Se animó asimismo Tom.-...

 

Todos estuvieron conformes y fueron para ese restaurante. Allí, una vez más, los camareros y el maître se echaron a temblar al reconocer a Seira y después, al ver comer al resto de los saiyan y sus amigos se quedaron de piedra. El grupo se divirtió mucho y acabó con toda la comida del local y Masters al recibir la cuenta pensó que hubiese sido mejor pagar la factura de la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Pasaron unos días y todos se fueron al planeta Nuevo Vegeta para asistir a la coronación y boda real de Lornd y Setsuna. Ahora se reían tras recordar aquello…

-Desde luego fue una cena memorable.- Declaraba Petz.-  
-Creo que incluso se quedaron sin platos.- Reía Makoto.-  
-Sí, y eso que Masters reservó todo el restaurante para nosotros.- Reía Ami a su vez.-  
-La pobre Jennifer tuvo que ocuparse de todos los trámites y de repasar la factura.- Añadió Cooan.-  
-¡Si hasta tuvo que contratar a algún que otro economista! - Se reía Esmeralda.- ¿Verdad Jenny?  
-Para ser exactos a dos. - Le apuntó la aludida, sonriendo también al recordarlo.-  
-Eso más que una cuenta de restaurante era un inventario de grandes almacenes. - Añadió Diamante risueño a su vez, más cuando vio precisamente al millonario y a su secretaria tras la réplica de ésta.- ¿Verdad Ian?...  
\- Y que lo digas. Hubiera preferido una OPA hostil. - Declaró el aludido ante las renovadas risas del resto.- Me salís muy caros…  
-Considéranos una inversión a futuro.- Replicó Nephrite.-

 

El millonario se rio con ellos, Jennifer por su parte también, aunque ella enseguida dejó de hacerlo cuando reparó en la presencia de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata…No tardó en hacérselo saber a su jefe. Masters, sin dejar de sonreír, se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió hacia ellos seguido por su inseparable secretaria.

-Celebro veros. Endimión, Serenity.- Les saludó amablemente él.-  
-¿Podemos hablar?- Le preguntó Endimión.-  
-Claro.- Afirmó el millonario que dedicó una significativa mirada a Jennifer que enseguida respondió.-  
\- Setsuna me ha dado las llaves de una estancia privada. Allí podremos charlar.

 

Los cuatro se alejaron del resto de forma discreta. Tras dirigirse hacia esos aposentos Jennifer abrió la puerta y entraron. Allí les aguardaban Setsuna y Lornd, junto a Calix y Seira. Entraron cerrando la puerta. En esa habitación había una gran mesa de madera pulida con tonos caoba y varias sillas de tafetán rojo. Con un ademán Lornd les invitó a todos a sentarse, él presidía y su prometida se sentaba en la parte opuesta. Seira flanqueaba a Setsuna a su derecha y Calix a Lornd a su izquierda, el resto de las plazas las ocuparon los invitados terrestres. Sin dilación el rey de los saiyan les comentó.

-Lo que se diga aquí, no deberá salir de esta habitación. Al menos no todavía.  
-En eso estamos todos conformes. - Replicó Endimión.-

 

Hubo un momento breve de silencio hasta que Serenity tomó la palabra y declaró.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo. El pacto tripartito será oficial.  
-Por lo que a mí respecta, he recibido el plácet de la ONU y de los representantes de los gobiernos más importantes. Nueva Vegeta y el Milenario de Plata de la Luna y futuro Reino Cristal Tokio de la Tierra serán considerados amigos y aliados. - Afirmó Ian.-  
-Respecto a mi mundo, como rey os doy mi palabra. Tendréis nuestra amistad y ayuda siempre que la requiráis.- Aseveró Lornd.-  
-El Milenario de Plata en la Luna, y el reino de Neo Cristal Tokio, se honran en teneros como amigos y aliados y prometen a su vez lo mismo. Con Serenity y yo mismo como representantes. Os ofrecemos toda la ayuda y asistencia que preciséis tanto vosotros los habitantes de Nueva Vegeta, como los ciudadanos de la Tierra.- Replicó solemnemente Endimión.-

 

Tras estas últimas palabras fue Jennifer la que se levantó y abriendo un cajón que había en una especie de bureau puesto cerca de donde estaban, extrajo unas cuantas carpetas forradas en cuero con documentos. Según lo hacía, las iba distribuyendo entre los soberanos de la Luna, Nuevo Vegeta y también le entregó una a su jefe. Entonces la muchacha les explicó.

-Bien, ahora por favor, lean ustedes esos documentos. Contienen la formalización escrita de lo que acaban de decir. Si todo se encuentra a su conformidad les ruego lo ratifiquen con sus firmas. Deben firmar en todos, por triplicado, Una copia para cada parte. Los nobles guardianes de sus majestades los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta, y yo misma, firmaremos como testigos…

 

Así se hizo, tras unos momentos en los que comprobaron que las clausulas estaban en orden fueron firmando, intercambiándose los documentos y cumplimentando el trámite. Al finalizar, fue Setsuna la que declaró con satisfacción.

-Hoy hemos llevado a cabo algo muy importante. Puede que lo más trascendente en la historia de nuestros respectivos planetas. Una unión duradera de amistad y asistencia.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Masters que les comentó.- Y por nuestra parte ya estamos comenzando el Gran Proyecto. Finalmente Jennifer me ha ayudado a reclutar a los mejores. Con suerte, en poco menos de veinte años, podremos disponer de una primera línea de defensa fundamental para la Tierra y la Luna y después expandirnos a nuevos lugares más allá.  
-Nos complace mucho oír eso.- Afirmó Endimión, agregando.- Por lo que a nosotros respecta también estamos trabajando para obtener más aliados.-  
-Nuestra propia hija, la princesa Usagi Chiba se está ocupando asimismo de ello en el futuro junto a sus guardianas las sailor Asteroides. Es por ello que Chibiusa no puede estar aquí presente. –Explicó Serenity.-

 

Aunque ahora lo hizo con mayor dosis de afecto en su voz, particularmente dirigida a Setsuna que, consternada, asintió entendiendo aquello pese a todo.

-Sé que todos estamos haciendo una apuesta para el futuro. Y en cierto modo me resulta incómodo no poder decírselo todavía a nuestros amigos.- Afirmó Lornd que suspirando añadió, mirando ahora a su prometida.- No obstante, pese a la suma trascendencia de lo que hemos formalizado hoy, para mí personalmente, lo más importante es la ceremonia de mañana.

 

Setsuna le sonrió, al igual que el resto que asintió con aprobación. Incluso Serenity, que ahora parecía hablar más como Usagi, dijo.

-Bueno, mañana vamos a ver cómo preparáis aquí los banquetes de boda.  
-Quedarás complacida, Majestad. - Afirmó Seira con una media sonrisa.-  
-Y creo que la ceremonia va a ser impresionante.- Valoró Jennifer.-  
-Desde luego que lo será, si es tan bonita como el vestido de Setsuna merecerá la pena. ¿Verdad Mamo-chan? - Replicó Usagi.-  
-No tengo ninguna duda.- Sonrió el interpelado.-  
-Será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto. - Les propuso Lornd.-

 

Tanto Calix como Seira fueron los primeros en levantarse para abrir la puerta a los demás. En su función de guardianes y consejeros acompañaban a sus soberanos. Los reyes del Milenario de Plata, Masters y Jennifer salieron poco después de la habitación. Sin ningún tipo de problema se unieron al resto de los invitados. Hubo un pequeño ágape, como prolegómeno a la celebración del día siguiente. Al cabo de un par de horas se fueron retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos tendrían que levantarse temprano, dado que la ceremonia comenzaría poco antes del amanecer.

-Estoy nerviosa, más que por mí, por nuestra querida amiga.- Le confesaba Usagi a su pareja.-  
-No te preocupes, creo que todo ha ido muy bien.- La trató de calmar éste.-  
-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que la enviamos a un enorme sacrificio.- Musitó la muchacha.-  
-Ella es fuerte y honorable, y además sabes que le quiere. No será un sacrificio sino una nueva vida llena de felicidad para ella.- Declaró Mamoru.-  
-Así lo espero. Ahora a dormir, que mañana será una jornada muy larga. - Pudo sonreír su compañera en tanto se retiraban a sus habitaciones.-

 

La soberana del futuro reino de Cristal Tokio meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. Ella tuvo esa idea y se la planteó a su pareja. Tras mucho pensar, cuando Landar les informase de la presencia de aquellos poderosos guerreros. Recordaba esa vez que fueron al Cielo y el anciano mago les recibió allí. Fue al poco de que Roy y el resto derrotasen a los demonios. Habían tenido unas horribles pesadillas y acudieron de inmediato.

-Celebro veros, Majestades.- Les saludó su anfitrión.-  
-Igualmente.- Contestó Mamoru.- Sobre todo ahora que la amenaza ha sido neutralizada.  
-Sí, esta amenaza lo ha sido...- Asintió el mago dejando esa frase en un peligroso suspense.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió el joven.- ¿Acaso hay algo más?   
-Eso parece.- Terció entonces Usagi recordándole.- Porque hubo al menos un par de ataques en Japón que no se ajustaron a los patrones de nuestros enemigos. Por eso hemos tenido esos sueños tan terribles. ¿Verdad?...  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino su pareja dirigiéndose al anciano para preguntar.- ¿Por eso nos has convocado aquí, verdad?

 

El aludido asintió despacio y tras mesarse su larga barba blanca declaró.

-Debéis saber que hay nuevos peligros esperando ahí fuera. En el Universo. Y esos enemigos que atacaron en el norte de Japón no fueron más que unas simples avanzadas. Alguien muy malvado y peligroso aguarda su oportunidad. La Tierra está en su camino y no parará hasta conquistarla. De hecho, en otra línea temporal lo conseguirá. Esa es una grave distorsión del espacio- tiempo que habrá de corregirse.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber Mamoru con semblante preocupado.-  
-Os he dicho que hay peligrosos enemigos pero también existen poderosos aliados. Vosotros ya charlasteis con Son Goku y sus amigos para que os ayudase a entrenar a Roy y a los suyos.- Replicó el mago.-  
-Sin embargo él y los suyos no pueden intervenir en los asuntos de esta dimensión.- Le recordó Usagi.-  
-Ellos no.- Sonrió Landar para remachar.- Pero unos remotos descendientes suyos, sí.

 

Y para sorpresa de la pareja el mago les relató la historia de Lornd. Ese rey saiyan perdido en otra dimensión y la de su pueblo, que vivía en Nuevo Vegeta. Ese mundo que fue sumido en otro plano existencial por las mismas fuerzas del mal que atacaron la Tierra, la Luna y el planeta Alliance, donde Asthel y Loren (las antiguas encarnaciones de Roy y de Beruche) vivían. 

-Sí, lo recuerdo por mi madre la reina Serenity.- Comentó Usagi- Bertie y sus hermanas fueron en inicio guardianas de la Tierra. Enviadas a la Luna por tu padre, Mamoru, bueno Endimión.- Se corrigió con una leve sonrisa para añadir.- Las encargó que protegieran a mi madre y que adiestraran a las futuras generaciones de guerreras. Y así lo hicieron. Tomaron bajo su protección a las hijas de los soberanos de los distintos planetas del sistema solar. Aquellos que eran amigos y aliados de nuestros padres, además de ser sus vasallos. Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Urano, Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón…  
-Sí, es verdad.- Recordó el joven también.- Me acuerdo de eso. Según nos contó tu madre una vez, Asthel conoció a Lorein en la Luna, cuando vino para firmar un acuerdo de amistad con nuestros reinos. Su hermano Lornd iba a hacer lo mismo… pero el mal golpeó antes…  
-Entonces Landar, eso quiere decir que de algún modo sabes dónde está ese guerrero…  
-Si Majestad.- Afirmó el mago.- Y no solamente él. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tendréis una peligrosa amenaza que superar. Como ya habéis comprendido. Os envié algunos sueños. Imágenes en realidad de esa otra dimensión.  
\- ¡Aquello era horroroso!- Pudo decir Usagi todavía en shock al recordarlos.- No podemos permitir que ocurra bajo ningún concepto.  
-Alguien más vendrá. Ya ha atravesado los límites del tejido espacio- temporal de esa dimensión. Camino de la vuestra y de este tiempo.  
-Si. Setsuna nos informó de eso. Fue algo tan fuerte que ella pudo percibirlo incluso en la Tierra.- Afirmó Mamoru.-  
-Bien, habéis de saber que, en este caso, vuestra ayuda será muy importante. Podréis luchar sin cortapisas desde el comienzo. Pese a todo, la clave la tendrán ese visitante y vuestros amigos.- Les explicó su interlocutor que agregó.- Si todo sale bien, superaréis esta dura prueba. Es después cuando deberéis invertir en el porvenir de vuestro futuro reino y crear un sistema defensivo que lo proteja.   
-La Tierra, la Luna…- Enumeró Usagi.- Y supongo que más mundos…  
-Así es.- Aseveró su interlocutor.-  
-O sea que esto es como una gigantesca partida de ajedrez contra las fuerzas del mal.- Dedujo Mamoru.-

 

El mago asintió, aunque enseguida matizó con tono reflexivo.

 

-Desgraciadamente esto será mucho más que una partida. Podríamos decir que es un campeonato. Tendréis que jugar varias de ellas. La primera la habéis ganado. La segunda confío en que también lo conseguiréis. Sin embargo tendréis que dejar la responsabilidad de los movimientos principales a otros jugadores, tal y como hicisteis en la anterior. Pero desde ahora mismo vosotros debéis concentraos en la más larga y fundamental de todas. Y esa a buen seguro que os exigirá sacrificar piezas muy valiosas.

 

Y los dos escucharon al mago que les contó muchas cosas. Usagi y Mamoru atendieron con gran interés. Ya como Serenity y Endimión replicaron una vez estuvieron al corriente.

-Entonces. Debemos encontrar a ese guerrero y hacerle nuestro aliado.- Comentó el soberano terrestre.-  
-Sí, es un objetivo fundamental.- Repuso Landar.-  
-¿A de ser a cualquier precio?- Inquirió Serenity para afirmar con visible inquietud.- ¿Y qué podríamos ofrecer a alguien así para que aceptase.-  
-Tú conoces a Goku y a los de su raza. Les definen principalmente dos cosas. Superar retos y otra es que respetan a quien se lo gana. Ese saiyan estuvo aquí.- Les desveló.- Entrenó con Son Goku y luego partió a ajustar cuentas con su mortal enemigo. El que causó la desaparición de su mundo de origen y su propia destrucción. Es cuestión de tiempo que venga a la Tierra. Si sabéis jugar vuestras cartas podréis ponerle de vuestra parte.   
-¿Y qué cartas podríamos jugar?- Quiso saber Endimión que parecía tan perdido como su compañera.-  
-Elegid a una de vuestras guerreras de confianza y encargadle esta misión.- Repuso el mago.- Ella tendrá que ganarle para vuestra causa.  
-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Serenity.- ¿Me estás diciendo que le pida a una de mis amigas y compañeras que?...  
-Ya te lo he dicho, esos guerreros admiran la fuerza, pero no solo la física, sino la determinación y el carácter. La belleza y la dignidad y sobre todo la capacidad de sacrificio. Piensa en alguna de las tuyas que sea una mujer lo suficientemente madura y poderosa, amén de capaz, para reunir esas cualidades. Deberá tener tu total confianza…es mucho lo que está en juego.  
-Lo sabemos.- Suspiró Endimión.-   
-Me pones en un compromiso. Es pedir demasiado.- Musitó Serenity llevándose ambas manos al pecho.- A cualquiera de ellas…  
-Lamentablemente no hay otra opción. Con ese guerrero luego sería posible recuperar los lazos con Nuevo Vegeta y conseguir el apoyo de sus habitantes. Miles de poderosos saiyajin.- Expuso Landar.- De otro modo sería muy peligroso si ellos fueran captados por el enemigo…  
-Contra eso no tendríamos defensa posible.- Admitió Endimión.-   
-Y nuestro otro proyecto está muy poco avanzado todavía.- Convino su compañera que le contó al mago.- Hemos dejado a nuestra propia hija al cargo.  
-Ese es un nexo importante. Vuestra hija, la princesa, tendrá un papel clave que desempeñar como aglutinante.  
-¿No esperarás que emplee a Chibiusa para esto? - Exclamó la soberana.-  
-Por supuesto que no.- Sonrió Landar.- Ella al igual que vosotros, no debe implicarse más allá de ciertos límites. Pero os aconsejo que valoréis la posibilidad de encargar esta tarea a alguien que la quiere como si fuera su propia hija…

 

Fue cuando Serenity y Endimión se miraron atónitos ¡claro! Habían comenzado a pensar a quién podrían dirigirse para encomendarle tamaña responsabilidad. Usagi recordaba como meditó aquello. Primero pensó en sus amigas más cercanas, pero todas eran aún bastante jóvenes, o al menos esa apariencia daba. Ni Ami, ni Rei, ni Minako o Makoto, parecían servir para esa tarea. Estaba convencida de que si a cualquiera de ellas se le demandase lo harían por mor del deber. Pero el mago movió la cabeza. Después estaban las outer. Hotaru era demasiado joven, eso la descartaba. Y Haruka y Michiru pues…Caso de tener que involucrarse con ese saiyan…Lo cierto es que ellas no tenían esa clase de gustos. No podría ser. El propio Landar les dijo haciendo bastante énfasis.

-La elegida tendrá que ser también receptiva a los encantos de ese guerrero. De hecho casi cualquier mujer le consideraría bastante atractivo y varonil. A no ser que sus preferencias no vayan por ahí.  
-Pues entonces ni Urano ni Neptuno nos sirven.- Suspiró Mamoru.-  
-Bueno, he visto a Michiru coqueteando con muchos hombres.- Replicó Usagi para aventurar.- Quizás ella tenga ambos gustos…  
-Una cosa es coquetear y otra a quién ella ama de veras.- Rebatió su acompañante.-

 

Usagi tuvo que asentir, eso era cierto. Ninguna de esas dos sería capaz. Antes preferirían morir. Aunque claro, si fuera necesario para salvar el universo quizás se sacrificasen. Pero no resultaría demasiado creíble ni conveniente. En suma, todas tenían amores o su corazón ocupado por alguien… todas salvo una…

-¡Setsuna!- Exclamó entonces Mamoru.- Ella será perfecta. Reúne todas las cualidades y no ha estado enamorada de nadie. Al menos que sepamos.

 

Su interlocutora le miró con los ojos entornados, sin decir nada. Aunque no coincidía con esa valoración. O bien Mamoru era demasiado tonto en esas cosas o peor aún, se lo hacía. El caso es que tenía razón. Era la candidata idónea. Así lo hizo saber…

-Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando llegue el momento, una vez superada la crisis que nos aguarda, se lo diremos.- Convino con su novio.-

 

Y tras esa deliberación se despidieron del mago y volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Tiempo después efectivamente, aquella gran amenaza llegó. Un muchacho llegado del futuro les advirtió de lo que pasaría. El grupo de Roy y los demás entrenaron con él y fueron capaces de derrotar y destruir a ese terrible enemigo. Fue entonces cuando Usagi abordó a su guerrera y le encargó esa tarea…

-Y ahora al fin nos encontramos aquí. A punto de que ella la concluya. Al menos en esta fase.- Se decía Usagi en tanto se acostaba junto a Mamoru para poder dormir y levantarse frescos al día siguiente, mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba.- Querida amiga, te deseo la mayor felicidad, te lo has ganado…al menos mañana te reservamos una bonita sorpresa. 

 

Y llego el gran día. El astro rey se levantaba anaranjado entre las colinas y montañas de Nuevo Vegeta. Los novios se habían acostado cada uno en un ala distinta del palacio. A Setsuna fueron a prepararla sus damas de Honor. Y grande fue la alegría de Plutón, tanta que incluso lloró emocionada, cuando entre esas damas se encontraba, una muy especial, la Pequeña Dama.” La hija de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata. Una jovencita Chibiusa de apenas doce años. Vestía el traje ceremonial de la Luna, blanco con bordes dorados, a la altura del escote.

-Pero tus padres me dijeron que no podrías venir, Pequeña Dama. – Pudo decir la emocionada novia.-  
-Sí, pensamos que te haría ilusión si te daba la sorpresa.- Le sonrió la cría con amplitud.-

 

Setsuna se abrazó a la chiquilla con fuerza, tanto que parecía no querer soltarla nunca, finalmente, superada la emotividad de ese instante, sus amigas la prepararon. Con su vestido blanco de novia y un ramo de flores con los colores de cada una de las guerreras, y en el centro, el blanco inmaculado y el rojo fuerte de las rosas de Tuxedo Kamen.

-¡Estás preciosa! - Declaró Hotaru Tomoe, ataviada con un largo traje de tonos malvas.-

 

De hecho cada Sailor lucía su traje de princesa planetaria. Incluso Haruka se había vestido así para la ocasión con uno de tono azul oscuro. Ami, lucía un tono azul celeste, Rei, un rojo oscuro, Makoto un verde botella, Minako el color dorado, Michiru un verde claro. Y todas portaban sobre su frente una tiara plateada. Era una imponente comitiva la que escoltaba a la prometida. Junto a todas ellas, un grupo de guerreras del espacio, con armadura ceremonial, encabezadas por Seira que, amén de esa vestimenta, lucía una capa de color azul índigo.

-Ya estamos dispuestas, Señora.- Declaró la guardiana.- Esperamos vuestra orden para que la procesión pueda comenzar.

 

La protagonista asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Pasaron por un largo corredor y algunos guerreros del espacio no pudieron evitar mirarlas. Entre ellos estaba Blinz, que, vestido también con su armadura ceremonial y una capa asimismo de color azul, clavó sus ojos en la princesa de Urano. Ésta se percató enseguida de eso y respondió dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa mientras pasaba junto a él.

-La verdad, ¡Vaya pedazo de hombres que hay aquí! – Suspiró Rei.-  
-Podríamos encontrar novio, uno para cada una. – Afirmó Minako.-  
-La verdad es que me recuerdan a un novio que yo tuve. – Declaró Makoto.-  
-¿Cuál de ellos?- Quiso saber Ami mirando a su compañera con extrañeza.-  
\- Pues….todos. - Se sonrió tontamente la princesa de Júpiter.-…  
-Aunque parece que a Haruka ya la han echado el ojo.- Afirmó Michiru con cierto sarcasmo.-  
-¿Es que estás celosa? - Quiso saber su compañera.-  
-Podría ser. - Replicó la aludida, concediendo casi parecía que a su pesar.- Los guerreros del espacio son tan fuertes y varoniles. Están plagados de músculos y vitalidad…  
-¡Aayyy…siii! – Suspiraron todas las muchachas al escuchar aquello.-  
-Chicas, un poco de seriedad y decoro. ¡Por favor! - Las reconvino Chibiusa, que lucía su vestido blanco con brocados dorados y una diadema plateada en la frente, haciendo que las demás se ruborizasen.- Somos princesas…aunque la verdad…es que sí que son guapos.- Matizó sonrojándose a su vez entre las risas del resto.-

 

Setsuna se rio como la que más, iba a echar mucho de menos aquel ambiente, esas bromas y la complicidad que todas sus queridas amigas demostraban. Esa era otra cosa que le hacía más dura todavía su decisión. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y aunque hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de cambiar su destino no habría deseado hacerlo…Ahora solo deseaba estar a la altura de las expectativas que había puestas en ella.

-Padre Cronos, amigas mías. - Pensaba en tanto observaba a sus ya ex compañeras.- Dadme fuerza y entereza. Deseo ser la mejor novia posible. Y la mejor de las esposas…

 

El novio por su parte llevaba su armadura de gala, con la corona de rey grabada en color granate sobre la parte derecha del peto. Una capa larga y roja hacía juego con esa inscripción. Junto a él, su hermano Roy que, para la ocasión, lucía una armadura similar, con una capa de ese mismo tono y una corona, aunque de príncipe, grabada también. El mismo Dariel vestía de forma parecida, pero su capa era de color azul oscuro. Lo mismo que Calix. Al margen de la guardia de honor de saiyajin, todos por supuesto ataviados de forma similar. El resto de los amigos seguían al futuro esposo. Aunque se adelantaron para ocupar sus lugares en los asientos de tafetán rojo que se alineaban en un largo pasillo al aire libre. Al final de éste aguardaba Luarque, el anciano ex canciller, que se jubilaría tras ejercer de oficiante en la ceremonia de los esponsales y de la coronación. Aquella era la costumbre de los guerreros del espacio, aunque no se había hecho muy a menudo. Combinar ambos actos tan solemnes. A todos se les había explicado cuando llegaron. Lo primero sería proclamar oficial y legalmente a Lornd como rey de los Saiyajin. Para ello habría que celebrar una serie de ritos. Después él aguardaría ante esa especie de altar presidido por Luarque a la llegada de Setsuna. Tras la ceremonia de los esponsales él mismo la coronaría como a su reina.

-Estoy realmente nerviosa.- Pudo decir Petz, que llevaba un vestido largo de color verde oscuro.-  
-¡Ni que te casaras tú!- Sonrió Esmeralda con un tono verde más claro.-  
-Es un gran momento para ellos.- Terció Beruche, con su vestido azul celeste.-  
-Sí, - Convino Cooan que lucía uno de tonos burdeos.- Una ocasión realmente solemne.  
-¡Ojalá nuestra hermana Kalie pudiera estar aquí también! – Suspiró Petz, a lo que todas asintieron.-  
-Seguro que estará bien.- Las animó Amanda que llevaba un vestido de tonos pastel. Añadiendo ahora para quitarle aquella melancolía que se había producido al evocar el nombre de Karaberasu.- Chicas, tengo que preguntároslo. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esas diademas tan ideales?

 

En efecto, las tres hermanas llevaban sobre sus frentes sendas diademas de colores plateados, similares a las de las sailors pero rematadas sin las medias lunas hacia arriba que estaban inscritas en las de sus amigas. La de Esmeralda era algo más grande, con varios adornos que semejaban una especie de arabescos. Y Beruche por su parte portaba otra también, de color dorado por encima.

-Bueno.- Respondió ésta última que le explicó.- Estas diademas son los distintivos de nuestros rangos de condesas de Némesis. Diamante fue muy amable al otorgarnos el título. Y yo llevo también la dorada que corresponde a mi antigua vida de princesa de Alliance. Y mis hermanas y a mí nos faltaría otra de guerreras guardianas de la Tierra.   
-En mi caso. - Intervino Esmeralda.- La mía es la de princesa de Némesis.- Si te fijas verás que Diamante luce en su traje esos mismos símbolos.  
-Si. Y Nephrite lleva una especie de traje con capa muy parecido. Él es un príncipe también.- Repuso Amanda que, sonriendo divertida, exclamó.- ¡Dios mío! Esto parece una reunión de la Jet Set.  
\- Todas estáis realmente preciosas.- Afirmó Jennifer que, por una vez prescindía de sus gafitas y llevaba lentillas, estando también muy atractiva con un largo vestido de tonos rosados.-  
-Tú también estás muy guapa.- La halagó Serenity que, se situaba un poco más apartada.-

 

Lucía su vaporoso vestido blanco inmaculado de reina y su tiara que era plateada y adornada con los símbolos del reino de la Luna. Unas formas muy elaboradas que sobresalían un poco por encima de su frente. Había otro lugar vacío allí, para la pequeña Dama, que lo ocuparía tras acompañar a la novia junto a Hotaru al altar.

 

Por su parte el grupo de los muchachos se sentaba frente a ellas, cada uno iba vestido tal y como ellas los describieron. Diamante y Nephrite lucían sendas cintas en sus cabezas de colores plateados que daban fe de su condición de Altezas reales. Zafiro también, aunque algo menos gruesa, como infante de Némesis, con su chaqueta azul marino y sus pantalones blancos ceremoniales. En esta ocasión, fue Tom el que, vistiendo un simple aunque elegante smoking, pudo decir realmente impresionado.

-¡Vaya! Qué arreglados vais todos.  
-¡Eso te pasa por ser un paleto de Kansas! - Se rio Roy que ya estaba tomando su lugar justo al lado de su amigo, en tanto agregaba divertido.- A ver si aprendes de nosotros y tienes más estilo…  
-Creo que el único que no tendría que llevar tampoco nada de eso sería Ail.- Lástima que no estuvieran localizables cuando vinimos.- Declaró Tom con pesar.  
-Si.- Convino Zafiro.- Las chicas me contaron que también echaban de menos a Annie y al bebé.  
-Tranquilo Tom.- Le apoyó Ian Masters que estaba sentado a pocos bancos.- Yo tampoco llevo nada de eso.  
-No sé de qué te quejas, a ti ni falta que te hace, Ian. ¡Te podrías comprar mil coronas! - Se sonrió Diamante.-

 

El millonario se rio del comentario. Y allí también quedaba un puesto vacante, el reservado a Endimión que ejercería como padrino de la Novia.

 

Entre esas y otras disquisiciones aguardaban todos. Al cabo de unos minutos cundió el silencio. Los primeros en llegar fueron Calix y Dariel que antecedían a su soberano. Éste caminaba despacio a través de ese largo corredor. Tras el desfilaba una comitiva de saiyajin. Fue entonces cuando Roy se adelantó. Acompañado por una banda de música de saiyan entonó una canción que su hermano le había pedido. Una de las que su pueblo consideraba ceremonial…Puesto que según le explicaron a los terrestres, algún soberano del pasado tuvo la oportunidad de cantarla para celebrar su llegada al trono de la mano de su amada.

 

Cuando los días son fríos  
Y todas las cartas han sido jugadas  
Y los santos que vemos  
Están hechos de oro

Cuando tus sueños se han arruinado  
Y aquellos a los que alabamos  
Son los peores de todos  
Y la sangre está corriendo añeja

Quiero esconder la verdad  
Quiero protegerte  
Pero con la bestia dentro  
No hay lugar alguno donde podemos escondernos

Y varios saiyan, entre ellos el propio Lornd, entonaron la canción. Al fin, fueron los dos hermanos quienes lo hicieron, mientras el soberano en ciernes se aproximaba hasta el lugar de la primera de las ceremonias...

No importa que hagamos  
Seguimos siendo hechos de codicia  
Esta es la llegada de mi reino  
Esta es la llegada de mi reino

Cuando sientas mi ardor  
Mírame a los ojos  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

No te acerques demasiado  
Está oscuro aquí adentro  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

Cuando el llamado de las cortinas  
Sea el último de todos  
Cuando las luces pierdan intensidad  
Todos los pecadores se arrastrarán

Entonces ellos cavarán tu tumba  
Y la máscara  
Vendrá gritando  
En el desastre que has hecho

No te quiero dejar atrás  
Pero estoy en el límite del infierno  
Si bien todo esto es por ti  
No quiero esconder la verdad

No importa que hagamos  
Seguimos siendo hechos de codicia  
Esta es la llegada de mi reino  
Esta es la llegada de mi reino

Cuando sientas mi ardor  
Mírame a los ojos  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

No te acerques demasiado  
Está oscuro aquí adentro  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

 

Lornd cruzó el pasillo recibiendo las inclinaciones de cabeza de todos. Pasó de largo ante el altar y se dirigió hacia una explanada en la que se alineaban algunos monolitos de roca. Cada uno con nombres grabados en ellos…

Ellos dicen que esto es lo que puedes  
Porque puede desaparecer  
Está envuelto en mi alma  
Necesito dejarte ir

Tus ojos brillan claramente  
Yo quiero ver esa luz  
No puedo escapar de esto  
A menos que me muestres como

Cuando sientas mi ardor  
Mírame a los ojos  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

No te acerques demasiado  
Está oscuro aquí adentro  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

(Demons. Imaginary Dragons. Crédito al autor)

 

Al concluir la canción, el protagonista de ese ritual se detuvo ante el último monolito de todos. Éste llevaba el nombre de Dronaos, el padre de Lornd y del propio Roy, en su encarnación anterior como Asthel. Y, justo tras éste, un hueco en la tierra y otra gran piedra monumental tumbada. Esa sería la que llevase el nombre del monarca en ciernes.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?- Quiso saber Tom preguntándole a Roy que retornó a su puesto tras concluir la melodía. -  
-Ahora va a jurar como rey y recibirá la bendición de nuestro mundo. La persona encargada de hacerlo sería el antiguo canciller.  
-Si. Es una especie de senescal, ¿no? Ha regido los destinos de este planeta hasta que Lornd venció en la prueba esa que nos contó.- Comentó Nephrite.-  
-Eso es, amigo.- Convino Diamante.-

 

Y antes todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a numerosos saiyan como testigos, Lornd se dobló una rodilla ante el monolito con el nombre de su padre y escuchó al canciller Luarque declarar con tono firme y rotundo.

-Aquí estamos. Aquí estás…Escucha la voz que proviene de antiguo. Tus antepasados se dan cita aquí en este día. Lornd, hijo de Dronaos y Alisan, de la estirpe Deveget. Escucha la voz de tu interior.

 

Y al poco de terminar estas palabras un grupo de guerreros del espacio tocaron algunos instrumentos y el propio Lornd fue quién, elevando su mirada al cielo y extendido los brazos con las manos abiertas recitó una serie de palabras que sonaban más como una canción. De hecho así era. Acompañado por la música de un grupo de guerreros. Era su petición de ayuda a sus ancestros.

 

“El hombre sabio dijo, camina de esta manera  
Al amanecer de la luz  
El viento soplará en tu rostro  
Mientras que los años pasan

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

El hombre sabio dijo, solo encuentra tu lugar  
En el ojo de la tormenta  
Busca las rosas a lo largo del camino  
Solo ten cuidado con las espinas 

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

El hombre sabio dijo, solo levanta tu mano  
Y busca el conjuro  
Encuentra la puerta a la tierra prometida  
Solo confía en ti mismo

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana”

 

(Send me an Angel. Scorpions, crédito al autor)

 

Y cuando terminó aquella canción, todos mantuvieron un profundo silencio, lleno de expectación. Lornd declaró entonces con solemnidad:

-Ancestros os lo ruego  
-Iluminadme desde ahora, con vuestra sabiduría.  
-Soy el rey de la ciudad del atardecer

\- Soy la fuerza que une a nuestro pueblo  
-Soy quién ha de guiar su destino  
-Aquí estoy  
-Enviadme un ángel

-Frente al poder de las tinieblas  
-Para encontrar el camino hacia la victoria  
-Os suplico vuestra guía  
-Enviadme un ángel

 

Y dicho esto se levantó siguiendo a Luarque hasta otra gran piedra ceremonial y allí fue donde, tras cortarse con una lasca y derramar su sangre en su superficie, el monarca puso su mano y escuchó a su canciller dirigirse a él en los siguientes términos.

-¿Juras acatar las leyes, tradiciones y costumbres de nuestro pueblo?  
-Juro.- Replicó él de forma decidida.-  
-¿Lo protegerás, defenderás y guardarás contra todo mal, del interior y del exterior?  
-Juro.  
-¿Estarás dispuesto a derramar tu sangre por él y por los suyos al igual que has hecho ante este altar?  
-Lo juro por mi sangre derramada.- Sentenció Lornd con rotundidad en tanto se arrodillaba ante el anciano.-

 

De nuevo un momento de silencio, que fue finalmente roto por el canciller que esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, afirmó.

-Sea así pues durante los días que te queden. Y que cumplas tan honrosa y fielmente con tu tarea como hicieran todos los grandes reyes que te precedieron. Quedas proclamado por siempre y para siempre en la memoria de tu pueblo como rey Deveget, Lornd, el primero de tu nombre, soberano de Nuevo Vegeta y señor de su sistema planetario.

 

Y Luarque tomó una gran corona dorada que mostraba varios picos lanceolados y con lentitud y solemnidad, la colocó en las sienes de su interlocutor. Fue entonces cuando Lornd se levantó y el anciano dobló la rodilla. Lo mismo hizo el resto de los saiyan. Los invitados extranjeros por su parte le dedicaron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. El nuevo soberano se dirigió entonces hacia el altar donde se iban a celebrar sus esponsales. Mientras lo hacía recordaba cierta vez, en casa de su hermano. Con todos reunidos y festejando la victoria contra los esbirros de Gralas.

-¡Vamos a poner ésta de los UB-40! – Les decía a todos Roy, agregando en tanto observaba divertido a Lornd y a Setsuna que estaban juntos en ese momento.- Ya veréis, es mi favorita de las que versiones que le hacen al Rey…  
-¿Al rey? ¿Qué rey?- Quiso saber Lornd - ¿El de la Tierra?  
-Más importante aún. ¡El del rock!...-Exclamó el muchacho, dejándole atónito en tanto conectaba el aparto de música y animaba al resto.- ¡A bailar! ¡Vamos cubito! -Le pidió a su esposa que sonriente, se dejó llevar.-

 

Y el resto le siguió, al ritmo de aquella melodía de estilo reggae. Por su parte el soberano de Nuevo Vegeta escuchó aquella canción con interés, en tanto sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Setsuna…

Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se enamoran   
Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti… 

¿Debo quedarme?  
Dicen que sólo los tontos se enamoran   
Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti… 

Se me quedó  
¿Sería un pecado?  
Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti... 

A medida que el caudal de los ríos, suavemente al mar   
Cariño, allí vamos, algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser…  
Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también   
Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti... 

A medida que el caudal de los ríos, suavemente al mar   
Querida por lo que sabemos, algunas cosas estaban   
destinadas a ser   
Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también   
Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti... ... 

No puedo evitar... evitar enamorarme de ti...   
No puedo evitar... evitar enamorarme de ti...   
No puedo evitar... enamorarme de ti…

 

(Can´t help falling in love with you. UB-40 versionando Elvis Presley, crédito al autor)

-¿Bailamos?- Le pidió ella sonriéndole de forma jovial.-

 

El saiyan aceptó enseguida entrelazando una mano con otra de la joven y adoptando la misma postura que el resto de sus amigos. A medio camino entre una danza normal y un contorneo…Tanto Usagi como Mamoru que bailaban a su vez les observaron con satisfacción… Lornd se sentía muy feliz también, tanto que le repitió a su atónita pareja una de esas frases de la letra en tanto doblaba la rodilla y la sujetaba una mano.

-Toma mi mano y mi vida entera también…

 

Aquello hizo que tanto Roy como el resto aplaudieran, para sonrojo de Setsuna y risas del resto. Lornd solo movía la cabeza. Pese a no querer evidenciarlo estaba un poco ruborizado a su vez. Enseguida prosiguieron el baile y luego la fiesta. Esos eran buenos recuerdos y tanto le gustó ese tema que lo hizo interpretar en los minutos que la novia tardaba en salir…y era realmente impresionante escuchar a una compañía de saiyan tocar las trompetas con los acordes de esa canción.

-Vaya, al parecer tu hermano va aprendiendo deprisa.- Sonrió Bertie que escuchaba esa música como el resto.-  
-Si, ¡al menos en cuestión de música todavía haré carrera de él! - Rio Roy que tenía otra sorpresa por su parte.- Y mi trabajo y mis ensayos me ha costado cubito. Ya lo sabes…

 

Su esposa asintió. Desde luego que el pobre Roy se había involucrado mucho en los preparativos para amenizar esa ceremonia. Pero desde luego que había merecido la pena. Sobre todo porque llegó el momento tan largamente aguardado. La novia comenzó su marcha desde el otro extremo de ese larguísimo corredor, escuchándose una música que era acompañada por muchos de los guerreros del espacio y por Haruka al piano y Michiru al violín. Y fue el propio Roy, quién cantó seguido por Tom y coreado por los demás invitados. Pese a todo, esa canción no era ceremonial, fue una petición de la propia Setsuna quién dijo haberla oído en el futuro y que pensó que era muy apropiada para ella y sus circunstancias.

-Oooo oo oo

-Cuando era solo una niña  
-Esperaba el mundo  
-Pero voló fuera de su alcance  
-Y ella huyó en su sueño

-Soñando con un paraíso  
Para… para…iso.  
Para… para…iso.  
Cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Cuando era solo una niña  
-Esperaba el mundo  
-Pero voló fuera de su alcance  
-Y atrapó las balas con sus dientes

-La vida continúa  
-Se hace pesada  
-La rueda aplasta la mariposa  
-Cada lágrima una catarata

Y al ritmo de aquella melodía y la interpretación, la novia caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte y su rostro cubierto por un suave velo translucido que ocultaba al menos la tensión y la emoción que marcaban su semblante…

-En la noche, noche tormentosa  
-Ella cerraba los ojos  
-En la noche tormentosa  
-Lejos ella volaba

-Soñaba con el… para…oooh.ooh  
-Para, para... iso…  
-Para, para….iso…  
-Oohh

 

-Soñando con un paraíso  
-Cada vez que cerraba los ojos…  
-Yaciendo bajos los cielos tormentosos  
-Ella decía oooh…  
-Ella sabía que el sol volvería a salir

 

…Estaba seguida por sus damas de honor que sujetaban la cola del vestido y llevada del brazo por el rey Endimión. Pensando a cada paso que daba en la que iba a ser su nueva vida. Ahora compartiría su destino y el resto de su existencia con aquel saiyan…

-Esto podría ser el paraíso…  
-Para, para... iso…  
-Para, para….iso…  
-Oohh

 

… Quizás no tuvo por qué ser así, pero así sería. Y ella no se arrepentía de esa decisión, sabía que era lo mejor para todos. Su propia felicidad o sus deseos no contaban. ¿O quizás sí? Desde luego que no podía decir con sinceridad que aquello la hiciera desgraciada. Todo lo contrario… así reflexionaba cuando parecía que el propio tiempo se estaba deteniendo sin que ella lo hubiera ordenado. Mientras la música de aquella hermosa canción que tanto le gustaba iba concluyendo. Y al tanto que pétalos de flores variadas, entre ellas de rosas como las de Tuxedo, caían a sus pies, según caminaba observando a Lornd, que la aguardaba a su vez, vuelto hacia ella. La joven no se permitió girar el cuello en lo más mínimo para observar al rey Endimión. Pensaba que aquello sería como querer volver la vista atrás. A su otra vida. A sus antiguos anhelos. Se percataba eso sí, de que todos los presentes inclinaban la cabeza con gran respeto y afecto cuando ella pasaba por su lado. En especial sus compañeras y sobre todo Serenity que la sonrió animosa. Así llegó al lado de su prometido. Finalmente, el rey de Neo Cristal Tokio se retiró, así como las damas de honor, para ocupar sus asientos. Al cabo de unos instantes de gran expectación, el anciano Luarque tomó nuevamente la palabra dirigiéndose a los presentes.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar esta unión de hombre y mujer, marido y esposa, rey y reina. Ante los ojos de testigos e invocando la protección y las bendiciones de nuestros ancestros.

 

Ahora ambos contrayentes le miraban con sus manos entrelazadas. Luarque sacó una cinta de color púrpura de un pliegue de su túnica y les inquirió.

-¿Sabéis el significado de esta unión?  
-Si- replicaron los dos al unísono.-  
-¿Vinisteis libremente y sin coacción?  
-Si- Volvieron a responder.-  
-En ese caso, ante los ancestros y los aquí presentes yo te pregunto. Lornd de la estirpe Deveget, rey de los saiyan. ¿Quieres convertir en tu esposa a Setsuna Meioh, princesa de Plutón, para hacerla tu reina, honrarla, protegerla como su soberano, serle fiel como esposo y ser el padre de sus futuros hijos?...  
-Si…quiero.- Fue la rápida y rotunda réplica de él.-

 

Ahora el oficiante tornó su atención hacia la mujer que se levantó el velo y asimismo la inquirió, repitiendo la fórmula ceremonial.

-En ese caso, ante los ancestros y los aquí presentes yo te pregunto. Setsuna Meioh, princesa de Plutón. ¿Quieres convertir en tu esposo a Lornd de la Estirpe Deveget, para que te haga su reina, honrarle, serle leal como súbdita y como esposa y ser la madre de sus futuros hijos?...  
-Sí,… quiero…- Pudo responder la muchacha que parecía atragantarse un poco, quizás debido a la emoción.-

 

De nuevo un profundo silencio cubrió todo el lugar. Y otra vez fue el anciano el que lo quebró para sentenciar.

-Si hubiera alguien que, por causas y razones justas se opusiera a esta unión deberá decirlo ahora. O callar eternamente…

 

Otra vez hubo quietud y nadie se atrevió a despegar los labios. Luarque dejó que transcurrieran algunos segundos más que parecieron interminables hasta que, sonriente esta vez, declaró.

-Habiéndose hecho los votos y cumplimentado los rituales, con la bendición de nuestros ancestros y la presencia de los testigos yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio, hombre y mujer, esposo y esposa, rey y reina…

 

Y ahora, tras hacerle a la joven pareja una gran inclinación, el ya canciller emérito se retiró. Fue Dariel, su sucesor quién se aproximó portando un cojín de color púrpura con una corona dorada encima. Era más pequeña que la de Lornd. Aunque parecía incluso más hermosa por su delicado diseño. El monarca la tomó en tanto su esposa doblaba una rodilla y agachaba la cabeza. Entonces, su marido declaró en voz alta y potente.

-A la vista de todos los presentes y con el plácet del consejo y las bendiciones de nuestros antepasados te proclamo mi reina. Reina Meioh. La primera de tu nombre. Setsuna.

 

Y los saiyas corearon sin parar el nombre de sus monarcas. Después cantaron a su vez una especie de himno ceremonial, cuya letra decía.

 

Así que todo lo que la gente da libremente   
Prepara la bienvenida dentro de sus casas   
Gracias a Dios que la gente da libremente   
No da la espalda a la lección del Señor 

Todos los primeros ministros (yeah) y majestades alrededor del mundo   
Abran los ojos, miren, toquen y sientan   
Gobiernen (gobiernen con su corazón) con su corazón   
Vivan (vivan con su conciencia) con su conciencia 

Y amen, amen   
Amen, amen, y sean   
Amen, amen, y sean libres   
Estamos toda la gente de Dios (estamos toda la gente de Dios) 

Pon la cara en alto, creces mejor   
Pon tu posición en alto y se fuerte   
Pon la cara en alto, creces mejor   
Pon la cara en alto, creces mejor 

Pon tu posición en alto y se fuerte   
Pon la cara en alto, creces mejor   
Estamos toda la gente de Dios   
(Pon la cara en alto), (Creces mejor)   
(Pon la cara en alto), (Creces mejor) 

Yeah, Yeah, yeah – si existe esa luz mágica – me dije a mi mismo   
Mejor voy a la cama y tengo una primera noche   
Entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces me fui en un sueño 

Gobierna con tu corazón y vive con tu conciencia   
Estamos toda la gente de Dios dando libremente (yeah)   
Preparan la bienvenida dentro de sus casas   
Agradezcamos, él es tan increíble 

Estamos toda, estamos toda   
Estamos toda, estamos toda la gente de Dios   
Estamos toda, estamos toda la gente de Dios   
Estamos toda la gente de Dios

 

(Queen All God´s People crédito al autor)

 

Al fin, cuando la canción concluyó, los dos recién proclamados reyes se retiraron de la mano. Recibiendo las inclinaciones y reverencias de todos sus súbitos y los educados gestos de cortesía de sus invitados que bajaron levemente sus cabezas. Setsuna miró emocionada a Endimión y Serenity. Ésta última le dedicó una amplia sonrisa asintiendo. Fue entonces cuando Lornd tomó en brazos a su flamante esposa y reina y se elevó en el aire con ella, alejándose de allí.

-¿Y eso?...- Se sorprendió Diamante.-  
-Es una antigua costumbre de los saiyan. – Le explicó Calix, que ahora estaba junto a él.-  
-¿Antigua?-Se sorprendió Roy, que la conocía perfectamente para informar al resto.- Pero si es una canción de mi grupo favorito…  
-Me refería a que hayan salido volando.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-Es tradición. – Completó Seira que ahora ya podía unirse a ellos, lo mismo que el resto de las mujeres que dejaban sus asientos ceremoniales.- Va a mostrarle sus nuevos dominios. Subirán al pico de la montaña del Atardecer.  
-Desde allí se contempla la Ciudad del Sol Poniente, nuestra capital. - Completó Dariel.-  
-Solamente un soberano puede subir allí el día de su boda para mostrar a la que va a ser su reina los que serán sus dominios.- Remachó Calix.-

 

Todos miraban hacia arriba en la lejanía. Muy en el horizonte se recortaban varios picos, el más alto correspondía a esa montaña. Aunque ya no podían distinguir las siluetas de los recién casados.

-Espero que no tarden mucho…me voy a morir de hambre sino.- Suspiró Roy recibiendo el capón de su pareja.-  
-¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en comer ni en un momento como éste?- Le inquirió ella entre atónita, emocionada y reprobatoriamente, moviendo la cabeza ante las sonrisas del resto.- ¡Es algo tan romántico!  
-Bueno cubito. - Se sonrió maliciosamente él para susurrarle.- A lo mejor si hay alguna habitación libre podrías hacer que lo olvidase por un rato. Y ya verás lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser yo…

 

La cara colorada de Bertie respondió por ella. No se lo pensó y repasó de nuevo la cabeza de su marido con una buena dosis de capones.

-¡Desde luego!- Se rio Petz afirmando.- Estos hombres siempre están igual…  
-Si. Es cierto.- Afirmó un divertido Zafiro tomándola cariñosamente de la cintura para agregar.- Pero no nos lo podéis reprochar, con unas chicas tan guapas como vosotras es inevitable.  
-¡Vaya con Zafiro! - sonrió Esmeralda sentenciando.- Pues no has cambiado tú nada, ¿verdad cariño?- le preguntó a su novio que asintió.-  
-Sí, y además mi hermano tiene toda la razón.- Declaró Diamante con gesto risueño aferrando a su pareja de las caderas también.- Sois demasiado hermosas.  
\- Y que lo digas. - Terció Nephrite abrazado a Amanda que sonrió divertida como el resto.-  
-Yo también lo suscribo.- Sentenció Tom dándole un ligero beso en los labios a Cooan.-

 

En ese momento fue Dariel quién se dirigió a todos los invitados, solicitando su atención y les comentó.

-En breve vamos a entrar en el salón de banquetes. Ruego a nuestros distinguidos huéspedes que disculpen el retraso de sus majestades y su ausencia por un dilatado periodo de tiempo.  
-No te preocupes amigo. Lo comprendemos perfectamente. – Replicó Roy.- Por cierto. – Agregó con jovialidad pero visible interés.- ¿De dónde sacáis esas canciones? Tenéis muy buen gusto.  
-No sabría deciros con exactitud, alteza.- Repuso el canciller.- Se pierden en la noche de los tiempos.

 

Roy miró con patente gesto de sorpresa a su esposa y a Tom. No podía comprender aquello. Le susurró a su amigo entonces.

-Oye Tommy, esto me parece muy extraño. ¿Cómo van a ser canciones tradicionales que se pierden en la noche o esa chorrada que ha dicho ese tipo? ¡Si las tengo todas en mi colección de cd! Si incluso le he prestado a Lornd…  
-Tampoco yo lo comprendo.- Le cortó el interpelado que, poco deseoso de complicarse la vida, le aconsejó.- Mejor déjalo estar…ya le preguntaremos…

 

Su amigo suspiró aunque decidió hacerle caso. Y tomando de la mano a su esposa se dirigieron junto al resto de invitados a un amplio recinto lleno de mesas y sillas que les había indicado el saiyan.

-Es lógico que quieran disfrutar del momento.- Añadió Tom, dándole la mano a su vez su mujer.-  
-Desde luego la ceremonia ha sido muy bonita.- Le comentaba Esmeralda a Diamante en tanto seguían a sus amigos.-

 

El resto siguió también al Canciller y fueron acomodados según rango y protocolo. Todo estaba dispuesto, gran número de platos, cubiertos y copas. El ágape se iba a celebrar observando el protocolo terrestre, en atención a los invitados. Y Dariel estuvo impecable en su papel de maestro de ceremonias e improvisado anfitrión. Por su parte la pareja de recién casados seguía su vuelo hacia esa gran montaña. Lornd sonreía en tanto sujetaba entre sus brazos a su recién desposada mujer y declaraba con entusiasmo.

-¡Ahora voy a mostrarte nuestro reino!

 

Su esposa sonrió con semblante feliz a su vez. Al menos ahora podía compartir esa alegría con él. Continuaban volando y parecía que nunca iban a llegar a la cima de esa alta cumbre. Aunque por fin el saiyan se elevó sobre el picacho más alto y aterrizaron en él. No tenían demasiado espacio puesto que a ambos lados de ellos se abrían abismos insondables. De todos modos aquello no les preocupaba lo más mínimo. Entonces Setsuna miró en derredor. ¡Era una vista espléndida! Podía ver a kilómetros a la redonda. Las otras montañas, los valles, las manchas azuladas de los lagos distantes. Todo parecía como en una miniatura, y asimismo un pálido reflejo de plata muy al fondo en la lejanía…

-Mira. –Le indicó Lornd señalando con uno de sus dedos en aquella dirección.- Ahí está, nuestra capital. La Ciudad del Sol Poniente.  
-Es muy hermosa.- Pudo responder su interlocutora recreándose en esa visión.-  
-Nuestros dominios. Todo lo que ves, es la tierra de los saiyan. Aquí vive nuestro pueblo.- Afirmó él, que, moderando un poco su tono, le confesó.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Si te digo la verdad tengo un poco de miedo.  
-¿Miedo, tú?- Sonrió levemente ella mirándole con extrañeza.-  
-Miedo si.- Se explicó él.- De no ser un rey tan grande y bueno para nuestro pueblo como mi padre y sus ancestros lo fueron. De no poder hacerte olvidar el pasado…Y sobre todo de fracasar en el intento de hacerte feliz…

 

Setsuna le tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y sonrió ahora más tiernamente para asegurarle con afecto en su voz.

-En ese caso no debes de temer nada. Me siento muy feliz contigo, aquí, y deseo ser una buena reina y esposa. Y quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. Como yo lo estoy de ti. Toma mi mano y mi vida entera también.- Le recordó las palabras que él mismo le dijera.-

 

Lornd le correspondió tomándola en brazos nuevamente y dándole un largo beso en los labios. Después la dejó gentilmente de pie, a su lado, en tanto el sol se reflejaba en aquellas lejanas cúpulas de su palacio. Ambos observaron ese bello espectáculo con admiración. Entonces él levantó la mirada y dijo sacando un pequeño reproductor de música.

-No sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero Asthel tenía esta canción de nuestro pueblo, que narra lo acaecido hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Y expresa todo lo que significan el deber y el sacrificio que nos aguardan…

Y aspirando aire cantó con potente voz en tanto seguía la música…

 

-Un hombre harapiento llegó arrastrándose  
-Rey marioneta en cuatro de junio  
-Y las mariposas llegadas de todas partes  
-Se posaron en su corona de papel

-Una bonita vista que parecía  
-Una avenida de la paz eterna  
-Sin embargo dijo, lo que aquí hay pronto arderá.  
-Soy el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer

-Mirando una rueda girar  
-Algo subía y algo bajaba  
-Algo sediento algo solo se ahogaba  
-Ésta es la ley aquí  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer

-Y en la noche él llegó a mí  
-Y la plaza se convirtió en un campo de batalla.  
-Miradas de ojos que no podían explicar  
-La locura de un juego mayor

-Mirando una rueda girar  
-Algo subía y algo bajaba  
-Algo sediento algo solo se ahogaba  
-Ésta es la ley aquí  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer

-Ésta es la ley aquí…

 

Remachó en tanto Setsuna le miraba atónita y embelesada. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba a comprender…la responsabilidad, la carga que su esposo debería de sostener, el legado de sus ancestros y el bienestar de su pueblo era también la suya. Pues ella debería ser su sostén y su apoyo. Así como algún día, ayudarle a garantizar la continuidad con herederos. Pero la canción seguía como si fuera pura poesía mezclada con un épico drama…

-Un hombre harapiento llegó arrastrándose  
\- Atravesando los corredores de este inmaculado lugar  
-Y dejó caer su cuerpo  
-Y vi las heridas que surcaban su cara

 

-Y almas heridas vinieron a su lecho  
\- Escuchar las historias que contaría  
\- De mariposas y tiempos de verano.

 

-Y todos los reunidos allí  
-Recordaron como solía ser  
-Antes de que el veintisiete llegase  
-Este lugar nunca será el mismo de nuevo  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer

 

-Soy el rey de la Ciudad del Crepúsculo  
-Esta es la ley aquí…  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer  
-Soy el rey de la Ciudad del Sol Poniente  
-Esta es la ley aquí…

-Mirando una rueda girar  
-Algo subía y algo bajaba  
-Algo sediento algo solo se ahogaba  
-Ésta es la ley aquí  
-Si ésta es la ley de aquí  
-Dijo el rey de la Ciudad del Atardecer

-Ésta es la ley aquí…

 

-¡Soy el Reeeey de la Ciudad del Atardecer! –  
-¡Soy el Reeeey de la Ciudad del Atardecer! –  
-¡Soy el Reeeey de la Ciudad del Atardecer! –  
-¡Soy el Reeeey de la Ciudad del Atardecer! –  
-SOOY El REEYY!

 

Remachó con un potente grito como si tratase de alcanzar todos y cada uno de los confines de sus dominios, para añadir, no obstante, de modo suave y lleno de amor, casi con un susurro dirigido a su mujer.

-Y tú eres mi reina. La reina de la Ciudad del Atardecer. La Dama del Crepúsculo, la Señora del Sol Poniente…

 

Setsuna había escuchado entre maravillada e incrédula. Aquella canción era aparentemente muy extraña y llena de tristeza pero sin embargo hermosa. Y, pese a todo, lo que más la sorprendía de todo es que ella la había comprendido. Como había pensado antes, algo en el fondo de su alma reaccionó ante esa letra y su significado. No dijo nada, solamente se mantuvo abrazada a él, recreándose en aquella impresionante vista durante unos instantes, al final sí que declaró…

-Todas vuestras canciones son hermosas y tiene un significado muy profundo.  
-Así es.- Convino él que relató con emoción.- Tanto que ni siquiera los más sabios de entre los míos han sido capaces de desentrañarlo. Ésta canción se cree que es una profecía de alguien que habrá de venir, o bien que fue un hecho del lejano pasado. Y la que canté, en homenaje a mis antepasado, la de enviarme un ángel bueno. Esa creo que se ha hecho realidad cuando tú llegaste a mí.   
-No sé si llegaré a ser un ángel.- Suspiró ella, emotivamente a su vez, oponiendo además con extrañeza.- Y aquí no se divisa el Lucero de la Mañana…  
-Quizás sea simplemente una licencia poética. No tiene demasiado sentido.- Admitió su esposo.- Pues no poseemos un mundo cercano que nos de su brillo para poder llamarlo así.  
-Pero la belleza de este planeta es innegable.- Afirmó la muchacha viendo como el cielo tornaba a un tinte carmesí en tanto atardecía.- Y soy muy feliz al disfrutarla a tu lado.

 

Lornd asintió, la dio un largo beso en los labios y allí se mantuvieron largo tiempo en tanto veían ese mismo crepúsculo. El sol parecía recorrer su curva sobre el horizonte de forma lenta pero majestuosa, como si a su forma quisiera honrar ese momento de celebración…

 

En la ciudad, entre tanto, el banquete comenzó y todos departieron amigablemente. Les pareció raro que los dos esposos no se unieran a ellos. Fue Seira la que, ejerciendo de anfitriona, se pasó por las mesas y les explicó.

-Según nuestra tradición los monarcas estarán a solas disfrutando de la vista de sus dominios desde lo alto de la montaña. El Pico del Sol Poniente. Allí nuestro rey le cantará una tonada que se remonta a los tiempos de nuestros primeros antepasados, los fundadores de este reino.  
-Suena muy interesante.- Declaró Haruka.-

Y enseguida recibió los asentimientos de Michiru y las otras sailors, que, junto a Serenity, Endimión y Chibiusa, compartían una larga mesa.

-¿Y qué dice la canción?- Quiso saber Chibiusa con patente curiosidad.-  
-Cuenta las hazañas de uno de nuestros reyes. Descendiente del Gran Rey Vegeta y de su hijo y heredero el Rey Trunks. Son también la promesa de algo que habrá de suceder, aunque no sabemos qué…-Les comentó la saiyan.-

 

Seira guardó un momento de silencio al ver al anciano Luarque y se dirigió enseguida a él con gran respeto para pedirle que se acercase. El Canciller Emérito lo hizo y la mujer le inquirió.

-Perdona señor. ¿Podrías contarnos la historia de nuestros soberanos? Tú la conoces bien.

 

Fue el anciano quién la miró fijamente y replicó.

-Esa es una larga historia. No tendría tiempo de contarla toda.  
-Bueno, la del padre del padre de nuestro actual soberano.- Precisó su interlocutora.-

 

Su contertulio asintió levemente y entonces, no solo las sailors sino también los demás, que se sentaban en las otras mesas, guardaron silencio y escucharon con patente interés.

-Nuestra estirpe de guerreros puros se mezcló con humanos andando el tiempo y durante siglos fuimos menguando en poderes. Finalmente la estirpe de los saiyan renació. Así un día, el padre de Dronaos, el monarca al que yo comencé a servir en mi juventud, encontró el mundo de Alliance.  
-Perdón, Canciller.- Se atrevió a interrumpir Roy, con profundo tono de respeto ahora para afirmar atónito.- ¡Estás hablando de mi abuelo! ¿Verdad?  
-Así es.- Le confirmó el interpelado.- El gran rey Torans. Y de tus padres Dronaos y Alisan. Pues la canción que tu hermano le estará cantando a nuestra reina versa sobre los augurios de destrucción de nuestro mundo y de vuestra lucha y la de ellos contra esos poderes oscuros. O eso se ha creído desde entonces…Aunque hay otros que la consideran como una especie de profecía por cumplir.  
-Si, como la que entonó nuestro rey nada más ser coronado. – Apuntó Seira no sin desconcierto para agregar.- Pese a que no le hemos encontrado sentido…es como si hablase de un lugar distinto…  
-Pero con esta boda es como si un círculo se cerrase. - Musitó Bertie.- Como si las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Al menos tengo esa impresión.  
-Así es mi señora, pues reconozco en vos a Lorein, la Dama del Invierno. La esposa del príncipe Asthel, que estaba llamado a ser el rey de Alliance.- Declaró el anciano.-  
-Como mi hermano lo estaba de serlo de este planeta. Antes de que el mal se desatara.- Afirmó Roy.-  
-Te comprendemos perfectamente.- Terció Endimión afirmando.- Lo mismo nos sucedió a nosotros en el Milenio de Plata y en la Tierra. Por eso ahora no volveremos a dejarnos tomar por sorpresa otra vez.  
-Sí, en esta ocasión nuestros mundos estarán unidos para afrontar toda amenaza que se cierna sobre cualquiera de ellos.- Sentenció Serenity.-  
-Eso no lo dudes.- Intervino Diamante levantando una copa y proponiendo un brindis, que de inmediato, todos secundaron.- ¡Por la eterna amistad entre todos nosotros y nuestros mundos!

 

Y tras aquello siguieron celebrando aquella fiesta. Tras unas horas los saiyan se fueron retirando, aunque el grupo de los terrestres y de la Luna montaron su particular fiesta con karaoke incluido. Fue entonces cuando la pareja real retornó. Entraron abrazados por la cintura y un sonriente Lornd declaró.

-Espero que nos hayáis dejado algo para cenar…  
-Lo siento mucho hermanito. - Le sonrió Roy en tanto le guiñaba un ojo para agregar divertido, al igual que el resto de los muchachos.- Esto estaba tan bueno que no hemos dejado nada ni para el rey.  
-Lo sentimos. - Se disculpó Tom algo azorado.-  
-No os preocupéis, es la tradición. Es la ley aquí. Y un viejo refrán de mi pueblo ya lo advierte. ¡Comer y disfrutar que mañana quizás debamos batallar! - Replicó el saiyan con tono jovial.-

 

Estaba tan feliz y de tan buen humor que cualquier cosa le haría reír. Setsuna, también de modo desenfadado por su parte, se separó de él durante unos momentos para saludar a sus amigas y compañeras.

-¿Qué tal ha ido esa excursión tan privada?- Le sonrió Rei.-  
-Eso, eso. ¡Cuenta, cuenta! - Se unió Minako.-  
-Chicas. A lo mejor eso es precisamente, privado. - Opuso Ami algo envarada.-  
-¡Anda ya, déjate de chorradas! Si tú también te mueres por saberlo. - Rebatió a su vez Makoto, tan ansiosa como el resto por enterarse.-

 

Setsuna sonrió con amplitud. ¡Así eran sus amigas! Y lo bueno es que siempre lo serían, a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y de las aventuras y tareas que hubieran de acometer. Desde luego, ella no ignoraba que todos tenían un destino que cumplir y que lo harían. Así que se metió de lleno a charlar con ellas y contarles, como en los viejos tiempos, algo de aquel vuelo a la montaña…al final las cosas se pusieron más picantes cuando Michiru comentó.

-Bueno, pues ha llegado el gran momento, enseguida os retiraréis al dormitorio…  
-Michiru.- Sonrió su compañera Urano restándole importancia para declarar convencida.- Esa etapa la tendrán ya muy superada…  
\- A decir verdad no tanto.- Replico la reina para sorpresa de todas.-  
-¿No me digas que tú y él, bueno que él y tú, no?…- Preguntó Minako tan atónita como las demás.-  
-Nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para eso. Y cuando por fin disponíamos de él, Lornd decía que no deseaba que eso. En fin… que está muy chapado a las antiguas costumbres de los saiyan…Me dijo que, cuando celebrásemos nuestros esponsales.

 

Haruka resopló agitando una mano, Ami se puso realmente colorada. Por su parte una azorada Usagi le tapó las orejas a Chibiusa con la consiguiente protesta de la niña que quería saber de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡No es justo, ya soy mayor! - Alegaba la cría.- Quiero enterarme…  
-De eso nada.- Se oponía su futura madre ejerciendo desde luego como tal.- Esto no te concierne…

 

Así trascurrió la velada. Era ya muy tarde cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los recién casados se despidieron entonces de ellos. Al día siguiente los invitados debían partir. Los nuevos soberanos, acostados en su lecho, se abrazaban tras la agitada jornada. Ahora fue ella quién le susurró.

-Les voy a echar de menos a todos.  
-Sí, al igual que yo. Pero ahora comienza nuestra vida aquí. Por fin, después de tanto vagar por el universo.  
-Dime una cosa. - Le pidió ella con tono íntimo.- Nunca comprendí porque no quisiste que tú y yo nos acostásemos hasta ahora.  
-Es la costumbre… – Repuso él en tanto acariciaba los largos, sedosos y oscuros cabellos de su mujer.- Pero ahora sí que podemos hacerlo conforme a la ley de mi pueblo…

 

Ella asintió mirándole a los ojos. Sin apenas tiempo de decir más él la besó. De forma bastante suave para lo acostumbrado en un saiyan, Lornd la acarició y se dispuso a consumar su unión. Setsuna sintió dolor en aquel momento pero después se rehízo, tras una alubia mágica y la repetición de acto terminaron abrazados de nuevo.

-Espero no haberte hecho demasiado daño.- Se disculpó él que tampoco parecía muy ducho en esas artes.-  
-Supongo que ha sido lo normal.- Declaró ella que no parecía preocuparse ya por eso. Más cuando agregó.- Ahora soy una mujer saiyan. Debo acostumbrarme. Y quiero darte herederos fuertes. Sé que esa es la costumbre y el deseo de todos aquí.  
-No habrá ningún problema a ese respecto.- Le sonrió su marido besándola de nuevo.- Si salen a ti. No habrá nadie más poderoso y valiente en el cosmos entero.

 

La ex guardiana del portal tiempo- espacio sonrió al escuchar aquello y pudo entregarse de nuevo a su esposo. Así pasaron la noche y parte del día siguiente. Tras eso, durmieron hasta el amanecer del tercer día. Al fin salieron de sus estancias. Tras asearse y vestirse se dispusieron a desayunar. Seira aguardaba con su peto y su uniforme de ceremonia, como correspondía a la guardiana de la Reina. Fue la primera en hacer una marcada reverencia y dirigirse a sus soberanos.

-Espero que sus majestades hayan disfrutado de su noche de unión.  
-No te lo puedes ni imaginar.- Le sonrió Setsuna guiñándole un ojo.-  
-Sí, lo hemos pasado muy bien. Pero ahora las obligaciones del gobierno nos reclaman. - Añadió Lornd de forma algo más seria. -

 

Seira no hizo comentarios. Volvió a dedicarles otra reverencia y les escoltó hacia el salón donde la mesa con el desayuno se hallaba dispuesta. Interminables platos con todo tipo de manjares. Desde luego el rey comió con gran voracidad, al estilo saiyan. La reina también demostró que tenía hambre tras haber saciado otro tipo de apetitos. Al terminar atendieron a su primera audiencia como soberanos oficiales de Nuevo Vegeta. Las cosas se desarrollaron bien. De este modo pasaron semanas y meses. Al fin, más de año y medio transcurrió. Echaban mucho de menos a sus amigos. Las cosas en Nuevo Vegeta estaban tranquilas y Setsuna muy ilusionada. Deseaba con gran intensidad ver a sus antiguas compañeras y al resto de sus amigos, puesto que después de decírselo a Lornd, también quería hacer partícipes a los demás de una noticia muy importante. Fue así como decidieron hacer una visita a la Tierra. Una visita que sería el origen de otra aventura.


	16. Los renegados y el oscuro poder del dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos saiyas traidores escaparán hacia la Tierra para liberar en ella un maligno y terrible poder. Nuestros amigos, ayudados por Lornd, Setsuna y sus guerreros del espacio, tratarán de detenerlos.

Al cabo de un año y medio aproximadamente de su ceremonia de bodas, Setsuna le comentaba a su esposo, tras una de sus recepciones de nobles y guerreros saiyan. Una vez estuvieron a solas en sus estancias.

-Sería buena idea viajar a la Tierra. Hace tiempo que no hablamos con nuestros amigos y que tú no ves a tu hermano.  
-Bueno, las cosas están tranquilas ahora.- Afirmó él. Quizás podría pedirle a Dariel que se ocupase de los asuntos de Estado durante un tiempo.

 

Su esposa asintió, sonriendo de forma diríase que hasta traviesa. En tanto su marido la observaba con gesto extraño.

-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Si… que me gustaría contarles una cosa a mis amigas.- Declaró ella.-  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber él sin comprender.- Imagino que tendrás más de una que contarles y ellas que contarte a ti.  
-Pero la mía se va a llevar la palma, ¡seguro! - Rio la mujer.-  
-Bueno. ¿Y se puede saber qué es? Que yo sepa no ha sucedido nada especial.- Replicó su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-Ya verás cómo cambias de opinión en cuanto te lo diga. – Le sonrió ampliamente ella en tanto tomaba una de las manos de su esposo y la posaba sobre su vientre.-

 

Lornd no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprenderlo. Sonrió también de forma luminosa y apenas si pudo preguntar.

-¿Estás esperando un hijo?..

La muchacha asintió con expresión risueña y él no tardó en levantarla entre sus poderosos brazos y dar vueltas.

-¡Oye! - Le pidió la chica todavía divertida.- No me marees, bastante tengo ya con las náuseas de por la mañana.  
-Lo siento. - Se apresuró a responder el saiyan dejándola sobre la cama con suavidad. Para agregar lleno de alborozo.- Tenemos que dar enseguida la noticia. Aunque, bueno, ¿estás segura, verdad?  
-Si- Asintió ella.- Lo estoy.

 

Y así fue, tras comprobar aquello con un reconocimiento médico la buena nueva se propagó enseguida. Seira y Calix habían celebrado sus esponsales hacía solo un par de meses. Fueron los primeros en darles la enhorabuena. Pese a que Setsuna había insistido en que debían tomarse al menos unas semanas de permiso para explorar su nueva relación, ni su guardiana, ni el esposo de ésta, deseaban estar lejos de sus monarcas. Tenían una solemne responsabilidad para con ellos. Por supuesto que los dos saiyan se alegraron mucho. Lo mismo que el resto de los habitantes del planeta. Tras algún que otro festejo a cuenta de la noticia los soberanos decidieron visitar la Tierra para comunicarles la gran novedad a sus amigos en persona. Así que se prepararon para partir en una gran cápsula. Setsuna y Lornd les dijeron a sus escoltas que deseaban ir solos. Ni que decir tiene que Seira no tomó esto nada bien, pero eran las órdenes. Resignada tuvo que escuchar a su reina explicarle.

 

-Esta será como nuestra Luna de Miel. Es una costumbre de la Tierra.  
-No lo entiendo, Señora.- Replicó ella declarando.- Soy vuestra guardiana, como Calix es consejero de su Majestad. Nuestro deber es estar a vuestro lado por si precisáis de nosotros. Y más ahora en vuestro estado.  
-Lo sé. Pero nos gustaría estar a solas y con nuestras familias. Al menos por unos días. Luego Calix y tú podéis reuniros con nosotros allí. No te inquietes, no nos pasará nada. ¿Con quién iba a estar más segura que con mi esposo? - La tranquilizó Setsuna.-  
\- Como digas, Majestad. – Asintió su interlocutora de forma sumisa.- Una cosa más mi Señora, si te lo puedo preguntar. – Comentó la saiyan, que tras recibir el asentimiento de su reina, quiso saber con tono extrañado.- ¿Si esa es una costumbre terrestre como dices, por qué la llaman Luna? ¿Y por qué con miel? ¿Se come?...

 

Setsuna se rio sin poderlo evitar, ¡a veces su guardiana tenía cada cosa! Apenas pudo controlarse lo suficiente como para responder.

-Hace alusión al periodo en el que el amor es reciente entre los esposos. Dulce como la miel. Y entonces los enamorados hacen un viaje a un lugar bello y que les dejará hermosos recuerdos y experiencias que rememoraran en el futuro. Quizás en los tiempos antiguos eso se pensaba que era la Luna. Por cierto. ¿Qué tal todo con tu hermano?- Se interesó la soberana.- Hasta ahora no te pregunté por ello. Lamento haber sido tan descuidada.

La adusta saiyajin esbozó una sonrisa ahora para afirmar.

-Todo bien. Desde que volvimos de la Tierra aquella vez. Cuando comprendí a lo que habíais referido todos con el poder del amor.

 

Seira recordó la vuelta de aquella primera excursión que hizo con sus entonces nuevos soberanos a la Tierra. Al llegar y tras escoltar a la reina a sus aposentos y retirarse se dirigió de inmediato hacia el despacho del canciller. Allí, dos guardias la interceptaron.

-¿Qué deseas?  
-Ver al muy Noble Canciller.- Replicó ella sin perder su tono y expresión seria.-  
-Aguarda, Noble Guardiana.- Le pidió uno de los centinelas.-

 

Éste tocó a la puerta y entró, tras unos segundos regresó indicándola que podía pasar. Ella así lo hizo. Al entrar encontró a su hermano sentado tras una gran mesa de madera. Parecía estar estudiando unos documentos. Al verla los dejó sobre la mesa y le preguntó con tono neutro, tamizado por una cortesía palaciega.

-¿La Noble Guardiana de la Reina deseaba verme? ¿Algún asunto que la soberana desee trasladar al Canciller?  
-No es ningún asunto de la reina, sino mío.- Pudo decir la chica.-  
-Pues os escucho.- Dijo él con tinte desapasionado de voz afirmando.- Mi puerta siempre está abierta para la Guardiana y principal Dama de su majestad.

 

Seira dejó pasar unos segundos sin responder hasta que al fin, y con un tono más suave, preguntó.

-¿Y si fuera solo para tu hermana? ¿Estaría tu puerta abierta?

 

Dariel se levantó entonces de su sillón y tras esperar a su vez durante algunos instantes sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Mi puerta nunca estuvo cerrada para ti.

No dejó que su interlocutora replicase y se abrazó a ella. Seira estaba atónita, su hermano jamás se había comportado de esa forma, aunque fue capaz de abrazarle a su vez. Al fin el saiyajin añadió.

-He aprendido muchas cosas de nuestros soberanos. La primera es que los nuestros seres queridos son lo más importante.  
-Pero Dariel. – Rebatió ella ahora con serenidad separándose de ese abrazo.- No por encima de nuestro mundo y nuestras obligaciones.  
-Eso es imposible, porque ambos son la misma cosa.- Replicó su hermano mirándola con afecto a la par que agregaba.- Escucha Seira. Tú eras muy pequeña, pero antes de que nuestros padres se enfrentaran a aquella amenaza que les mató, me pidieron algo…

 

Ella le obsequió ahora con una mirada de asombro y emoción apenas contenida. 

-Nunca me dijiste nada de eso.- Musitó.-  
-Porque nunca fue preciso hacerlo.- Contestó él.- Desde que te vi crecer tras su muerte, y convertirte en la saiyajin más noble y poderosa de este planeta pensé que no lo era. Sin embargo llegó un momento en el que, de algún modo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un error. Y ese momento fue cuando tuve que pelear como aspirante al trono. Y comprendí las implicaciones de mis actos.  
-¿Qué te pidieron nuestros padres?- Quiso saber la chica.-

 

Dariel sonrió levemente y tras acariciar aquel rebelde mechón de azabache de su hermana respondió.

-Que tratara de protegerte de todo mal…y que cuidase de ti…sobre todo me pidieron que hiciese cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz…y que lo fuera yo también. Pero tras su sacrificio no entendí aquello. Al principio solo quise lo que tú has querido siempre. Ser más fuerte y digno de su memoria. Ser el mejor de los nuestros. Y eso no he podido lograrlo.

 

El joven observó cómo dos lágrimas cruzaban los ojos de su interlocutora… Seira no era capaz de hablar. Quizás su temperamento saiyajin y sus principios se estaban viendo comprometidos. Así que fue su hermano quién prosiguió.

-Ahora creo que ya he cumplido esa promesa que les hice…y a la vez he sido capaz de servir a nuestro pueblo.  
-Yo…no sé qué puedo decir…- Musitó la muchacha que entonces sonrió para asentir declarando.- Si lo conseguiste. Eres el mejor saiyan. Y me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hermana. 

 

Dariel posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su contertulia y sonrió más ampliamente aún. 

-Quizás nos hemos ablandado. ¿No crees? Esto debe ser a lo que nuestros soberanos se referían.  
-No, al contrario. Nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes.- Afirmó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa para añadir con admiración.- Y ahora empiezo a comprender por qué la reina Meioh me derrotó. Yo luchaba por el honor y la tradición. Ella por la persona a la que amaba. Jamás la hubiera podido vencer. No importa lo poderosa que yo hubiese sido.  
-Así es.- Asintió su hermano con aprobación.-  
-Por cierto.- Quiso saber ella ahora con genuino interés.- ¿Qué tal con Yailr?   
-Bien, estamos juntos y pensamos mucho en las palabras de nuestros soberanos. El amor es lo importante.- Declaró el saiyan.-

 

En tanto escuchaba a su guardiana Setsuna sonrió a su vez. Cuando ésta terminó de referirle eso, la reina declaró.

 

-Serán unos días perfectos para que Calix, tú y Dariel y Yailr disfrutéis de un tiempo todos juntos. Cree cuando te digo que pasar tiempo junto a tus seres queridos es el mejor regalo que puedes tener.  
-Si mi Señora.- Admitió Seira que no obstante agregó con algo de inquietud.- Sin embargo, si precisáis en algún momento de mí, os suplico que me llaméis.  
-Pierde cuidado por eso.- Le aseguró Setsuna.- Eres mi Guardiana Personal y te considero también mi amiga.  
-Eso es para mí un honor aun mayor.- Aseveró la saiyan realmente agradada por aquellas palabras.-  
-Lo mismo digo. – Replicó afablemente su interlocutora.- Bueno, ahora debo prepararme…

 

Su interlocutora se limitó a asentir y después, tras una reverencia, su soberana le dio permiso para retirarse. Así pues los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes llamar a la Tierra y enviar un mensaje anunciando su visita… 

 

Entre tanto en su planeta de destino las cosas también parecían estar tranquilas. Como todas las noches, Haruka estaba tendida en el sofá escuchando más que viendo la televisión. Michiru había salido, desde que sabía que sus amigos iban a ir a visitarlas se afanaba en preparar la casa para recibirlos. Haruka no comprendía este repentino impulso pero no quería discutir con ella. Quizás su pareja se sintiera algo sola a veces, tras el matrimonio de Setsuna y la marcha de Hotaru a pasar una temporada con su padre, el doctor Tomoe y la esposa de éste, Kaori. De todas formas se incorporó al escuchar el ruido que hacía la puerta al abrirse, era su compañera que, cargada de paquetes, entraba trabajosamente en casa.

-Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, ¿te importaría ayudarme? - Le pidió la recién llegada haciendo balancearse peligrosamente las bolsas.-  
-Ya voy- rezongó Haruka levantándose perezosamente. -Oye Michiru- le dijo mientras recogía un par de paquetes que amenazaban con desparramar su carga de verduras por el suelo.- ¿Tú crees que es necesario tanto preparativo? Sólo van a venir a vernos porque les viene de camino. En realidad van a visitar a Roy y a Bertie.  
-¿Es que no te alegras de que Setsuna vuelva aunque sólo sea por esa razón?- le reprochó su interlocutora torciendo el gesto.-  
-No, no es por eso- suspiró Haruka que sabía positivamente que cuando su pareja ponía esa expresión la iba a tener de morros durante toda la noche. De modo que intentó sonar conciliadora cuando expuso. - Sabes que aprecio a Setsuna y a Lornd tanto como tú, pero no creo que ellos piensen en detenerse aquí durante mucho tiempo y es por eso que no deberías esforzarte tanto.  
-Ya sabes lo que come Lornd - le respondió Michiru de una forma bastante razonada - no sería agradable invitarles a cenar y que él se quedase con hambre. ¿No crees?  
-Para eso, ¡necesitarías traer al menos el triple de paquetes!- sonrió Haruka para aliviar la situación, cosa que consiguió pues su amiga tuvo que sonreír a su vez por la ocurrencia.- Un saiyan es insaciable.  
-Es verdad.- Concedió ésta mirando el contenido de todas aquellos bolsas con una expresión preocupada.-Espero que le baste, ya no hay tiempo de comprar nada más.  
-Michiru- le susurró Haruka entre su sonrisa. – Anda, deja eso y vamos a ponernos cómodas en el sofá.- 

Y sin perder ni un instante rodeó a su compañera por la cintura con un brazo y la hizo pasar al comedor.

-Quizás te creas que soy demasiado pesada con esto - insistió su contertulia - pero es que me hace tanta ilusión volverlos a ver, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos.  
-A mí también me gustaría verles- admitió Haruka mientras llevaba al sofá a su amiga.- ¿O qué te has creído? ¡Sería estupendo!...hace ya bastante que no veo a ninguno de nuestros amigos.  
-Sí, la última vez viste a Roy ¿verdad? Te ayudó a medir tu tiempo para los entrenamientos…  
-No estuvo nada mal,- rio Haruka- aunque él llegara antes que yo, ¡y eso sin llevar moto!  
-¿Cómo fue exactamente?,- le inquirió Michiru.-  
\- Pues como siempre que se trata de él, ¡hasta me puso música!- Se rio explicando.- me dijo que así me motivaría. La verdad es que no se equivocó…  
-Eso quiero oírlo.- Afirmó Neptuno.- 

Su pareja, recostándose con ella en el sofá, le contó más o menos aquella interesante carrera. Había quedado con Roy pues iba a probar su nueva moto en una pista de competición y necesitaba a alguien que pudiera tomarle los tiempos. Su amigo estaba junto a ella antes de empezar y le aconsejó.

-Ante todo tú vete tranquila, yo me encargaré de tomarte los registros. Eso sí, ¡dale caña!- exclamó animándola. -  
-Gracias Roy, - sonrió ella en tanto se ponía el casco afirmando con ilusión - espero batir mi record en la pista.  
-Lo harás. Motívate con esto.- Le indicó conectando un pequeño auricular al casco de la piloto.- Esta canción está especialmente escrita para ti…

 

Haruka sonrió, ¡ese chico siempre estaba con lo mismo! arrancó el motor que rugía potente, esperando a ser acelerado. Su amigo le indicó con el pulgar levantado que ya podía salir y ella soltó el freno lanzándose a toda velocidad por la pista en tanto él apretaba el cronómetro. Lo cierto es que al escuchar la música y la letra tuvo que darle la razón…

 

Cabalga el viento salvaje  
Juégatela, no te quedes a medias (Hey hey hey)  
Cabalga el viento salvaje  
Vive la vida en el filo de la navaja (Hey hey hey)  
Vamos a cabalgar sobre el torbellino  
Esto no es lo bastante peligroso, no lo bastante para mí

Agacha la cabeza cariño - cabalgaremos esta noche  
Tus ojos angelicales brillan radiantes  
Quiero tomarte la mano - sacarte de este lugar  
Vamos a dejarlo todo atrás  
Pasemos de este duelo de titanes

Cabalga el viento salvaje (Hey hey hey)  
Cabalga el viento salvaje (Hey hey hey)  
Vamos a cabalgar sobre el torbellino  
Esto no es lo bastante peligroso, no lo bastante para mí

 

Al compás de la música Ella pasaba las curvas ciñéndose al asfalto hasta casi tumbar la moto. Roy, sobrevolándola con su enorme velocidad, lograba colocarse delante en todos los puestos de observación y tomar los tiempos relativos

Átate el pelo cariño  
Cabalgaremos esta noche  
Tenemos fenomenos a la derecha - idiotas a la izquierda  
A veces me deprimo tanto - simplemente tengo que cabalgar  
Déjame tomarte la mano  
Déjame ser tu guía

Y ahí estaba ella, cabalgando en verdad ese metálico corcel y haciendo un gran recorrido. Dejándose llevar por esa sensación de libertad que tanto le gustaba. Realmente mecida por el viento.

Cabalga el viento salvaje  
(No te quedes a medias) (Hey hey hey)  
Cabalga el viento salvaje  
Vive la vida en el filo de la navaja (Hey hey hey)  
Vamos a cabalgar sobre el torbellino  
No es peligroso - no lo bastante para mí

Cabalga el viento salvaje  
Cabalga el viento salvaje  
(Hey hey hey)

(Ride the Wild Wind. QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

 

Cuando la carrera terminó su evaluador paró el cronómetro sonriendo con satisfacción, se acercó a Haruka que había detenido la moto y declaró.

 

-Perfecto, esto rebaja en doce segundos tu registro anterior. Corriendo así tendrás muy fácil llevarte el primer puesto.  
-Eso espero- sonrió ella liberándose del casco para declarar reconocida.- Es la primera vez que voy a competir en asfalto y en categoría senior. Por cierto. Tenías razón. Iba embebida en la música y me pareció que la carretera, la moto y yo éramos una sola cosa. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. A este paso me voy a plantear ficharte como entrenador.  
-No hay de qué. Pero me temo que mi deporte es el baloncesto. – Repuso jovialmente su interlocutor sacando nuevamente el pulgar, esta vez en señal de triunfo.- Eso sí. Cuando corras avísanos para ir a verte.  
-La carrera es dentro de seis días- contestó Haruka.- A las once. Espero que estaréis todos aquí.  
-Puedes contar con ello- le aseguró Roy.- Ahora debo irme a casa, Bertie me espera para salir, le prometí que estaría a las siete.  
-Si quieres puedo llevarte- se ofreció la muchacha.-  
-No, muchas gracias, por suerte tengo mi propio medio de transporte.  
-¿Iras volando?- le preguntó ella con incredulidad alegando.- Te va a ver media ciudad.  
-No, tengo otro método. La translación instantánea. Aunque Bertie me reñirá porque me lo tiene prohibido. Pero bueno, ya lo solucionaré, ¡je, je! – Rio llevándose una mano al cogote para proponer a la muchacha a su vez.- Si quieres puedo llevarte captando la energía de Michiru.  
-Te lo agradezco pero prefiero volver en la moto…- respondió ella entre risas.-  
-¡Es lo tuyo!- sonrió Roy afirmando con jovialidad.- Como dice la canción. Cabalgar sobre el viento de forma salvaje. Y eres más rápida que el propio Eolo. Suerte. 

 

Dicho aquello se concentró y desapareció, por su parte la muchacha se montó en la moto y volvió a su casa.

-Y así fue- concluyó Haruka.-...  
-Una historia muy interesante- rio Michiru- desde luego con Roy tienes un buen cronometrador. Es más, si no supiera lo enamorado que está de su esposa y que a ti los chicos no te van…hasta iba a pensar mal…  
-¿Pensar mal de mí?- Replicó Haruka fingiendo un tono incrédulo y hasta algo escandalizado.- Si soy el paradigma de la fidelidad…  
-Ya, ya.- Se sonrió Michiru ladeando la cabeza, aunque eso sí, de un modo desenfadado.-  
-Lo que no comprendo es como, aun pudiendo trasladarse instantáneamente, también llegó tarde a su cita con Bertie. ¡Ese chico es un caso! - Comentó una divertida Haruka echándose a reír y siendo secundada por su compañera.-

 

Poco después y en otro lugar bastante alejado. La cápsula espacial de los soberanos de Nueva Vegeta entró rauda en el espacio aéreo terrestre y aterrizó con suavidad. Setsuna detestaba aquellos horrísonos choques contra la superficie de los que esos artefactos hacían gala así que la había reprogramado un poco para evitarlos. Tras unos minutos para enfriarse, la portezuela automática se abrió y los dos salieron al exterior, entre un paraje desértico y a la luz de una tibia luna en cuarto menguante.

-Ya hemos llegado- le informó Lornd estirando los brazos.-  
-Por fin en la Tierra - sonrió ella declarando con animación - tengo ganas de ver a nuestros amigos.  
-Bueno, quedé con mi hermano en verle a las diez,- recordó Lornd llevándose una mano al mentón.-

 

El saiyan consultó un dispositivo que llevaba en la cabeza, no solía necesitarlo pues a él le bastaba con fijarse en su adversario para detectar su potencia de combate, pero aquel aparato también valía como transmisor receptor y reloj. Así que por esa vez le vendría bien para adecuar su tiempo al terrestre. Efectivamente, con los parámetros del detector adaptados a la hora de la Tierra le fue posible conocer la hora tras leer las cifras que acababan de materializarse.

-Son las nueve y media tiempo local, tenemos media hora... ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por la Tierra? - propuso a su mujer.-   
-Preferiría visitar a Haruka y Michiru. Por lo menos, aunque las veamos solo por un momento, así quedamos para mañana. - Le respondió Setsuna consultando un dispositivo similar.-  
-Muy bien, pues agárrate.- Le pidió su marido.-

 

Ella se aferró a él con los dos brazos y Lornd buscó la energía de ambas sailors, antes de proceder a transportarse Setsuna le advirtió.

-Mejor aparece cerca de ellas pero no a su lado, ya sabes que las podemos interrumpir...  
-Bueno, si eso te preocupa, por mí, conforme - aceptó él sin darle demasiada importancia.-

 

Lornd logró encontrar las energías y desapareció con su esposa. Reaparecieron ante la puerta de las dos chicas y Setsuna llamó al timbre. Tras unos momentos abrió Haruka que estaba tratando de recomponer su camisa.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- sonrió encantada y por supuesto tratando de disimular. -No os esperábamos para esta noche. Pasad, pasad...

 

Les hizo entrar al salón a la par que Michiru trataba de reorganizar su vestido afanosamente en tanto les dedicaba otra sonrisa.....

 

Simultáneamente a estos acontecimientos, del cielo nocturno se descolgaron dos cápsulas más. Cayendo a toda velocidad y presas de la ignición chocaron con estrépito en el mismo paraje desértico donde había caído antes la capsula de Lornd y Setsuna. En unos minutos, ambas se abrieron dejando salir a dos seres ataviados con armadura de guerreros del espacio, pues de esa raza eran efectivamente. Una mujer de pelo moreno, largo y enredado con un visor sobre su mejilla derecha y un hombre, también de cabello oscuro, con idéntico aparato en el mismo sitio.

-Nos ha costado mucho seguirles hasta aquí- dijo él - y ahora hemos perdido su rastro.  
-No te impacientes Kranok - le respondió aquella mujer con un brusco gesto de su mano.- No serán difíciles de localizar. Sus fuerzas de combate son muy altas, en este mundo no habrá ninguna igual. 

 

Para probarlo conectó el aparato en modalidad de búsqueda pero se sorprendió al ver que éste le mostraba varias fuerzas similares repartidas por el planeta y así lo manifestó a su compañero.

-Hay dos fuerzas enormes. Y luego varias más pequeñas pero también muy importantes. Esto sí que no lo esperaba de este planetucho.

-¿Que hacemos entonces Janiba?- Le preguntó Kranok que parecía nervioso al comprobar aquellos datos en su propio visor.- Muchas de ellas son superiores a las nuestras, no podremos enfrentarnos contra ellas abiertamente.  
-Lo sé, déjame pensar, - le pidió su compañera elevando una mano en demanda de calma.- Las fuerzas de Gralas y Gunder llegarán dentro de dos días terrestres y mientras nosotros hemos de comenzar nuestra parte de la misión.  
-Lo malo es que nos detectaron a nuestro paso por Nuevo Vegeta. Lo sé porque los instrumentos de mi capsula recibieron lecturas de radar procedentes del planeta.  
-¡Eres un estúpido!- le recriminó ella con patente irritación. - ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no conectaste tu escudo de invisibilidad como te ordené?  
-No te pongas así, se me olvidó hacerlo, pero no pienso que nos hayan seguido.  
\- Te equivocas. Si tal y como nos informaron esa maldita Seira es la responsable de la seguridad de la Reina, de seguro que lo harán. Eso te lo garantizo.- Escupió la saiyan con visible inquina.-

 

Y los hechos le dieron la razón. Tal y como se temían en el planeta Nuevo Vegeta se había detectado la presencia de esa nave. Blinz, general del ejército, ordenó a sus oficiales que rastreasen el destino del misterioso objeto aparecido en el radar.

-El objeto parece ser una cápsula de ataque, señor- le informó uno de los oficiales en el puente de mando.- Su trayectoria es coincidente con la cápsula de los reyes.  
-Avisad inmediatamente al canciller - ordenó Blinz visiblemente preocupado - debe saber esto.

 

Dariel fue inmediatamente alertado de lo que ocurría y junto a Calix y Seira se presentó en la sala de control. Al punto fueron informados con detalle. El canciller Real tomó enseguida la palabra por su autoridad como regente.

-Blinz, ve tras esa nave y averigua lo que se propone. Podría intentar un ataque directo contra nuestros soberanos.  
-Lo que ordenes,- repuso éste que saludó con una ligera reverencia y partió de inmediato.-  
-Entonces ¿qué haremos nosotros?,- le preguntó Seira a su hermano, visiblemente preocupada.- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados aquí y esperar.  
-No, tienes razón- concedió Dariel ordenándoles de inmediato. - Tú y Calix id en busca de los reyes. Avisadles en la Tierra de que están siendo seguidos y encargaros de su seguridad. Asumo la responsabilidad.  
-No es necesario. Es nuestro deber.- Le tranquilizó su hermana.-  
-Vayamos pues.- Urgió Calix.- 

Sin perder un segundo ambos saiyan corrieron hacia sus cápsulas y embarcaron. Blinz por otro lado ya iba a bordo de la suya persiguiendo al extraño a una prudente distancia. Llegó a la Tierra poco después de que ambos aterrizasen. Aunque cuando reconoció el terreno ya no les encontró por allí. El saiyan únicamente vio sus cápsulas. Entre tanto, Lornd y Setsuna charlaban con Haruka y Michiru. Les dijeron que no podían quedarse mucho y que debían ir a la casa de Roy y Beruche, pero convinieron en verse para el día siguiente. Después tuvieron que marcharse.

-Bueno.- Sonrió Haruka - ahora no nos queda más que irnos a la cama.  
-Sí, y podemos continuar con lo que habíamos dejado - repuso Michiru con un cómplice guiño.-

 

Ambas se entregaron con mutuas caricias sobre el sofá. Pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidas por una explosión que destrozó la pared del comedor. 

-¡Otra vez no!- Exclamó Haruka.-   
-Es la segunda vez que nos destrozan la casa. El seguro no nos lo cubrirá de nuevo.- Suspiró Michiru.-

 

Aunque dejando aparte eso, se levantaron con gran celeridad y adoptaron una pose defensiva. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se hubo disipado, dos figuras vestidas a la manera de los saiyan, un hombre y una mujer, las observaban fijamente con unos inquisitivos ojos.

-No son ellas - aseveró el saiyajin escaneándolas a ambas - sus fuerzas son muy inferiores a las que habíamos detectado.  
-Decidme terrestres- les inquirió la mujer que no era otra sino Janiba. - ¿Dónde están los que estamos buscando?  
-No sabemos a quienes os referís - replicó Haruka de forma altiva, censurando como si aquella explosión causada no la hubiera impresionado lo más mínimo.- Y esos no son modos de entrar en las casas ajenas. Ya estamos hartas de que los de vuestra calaña hagan siempre lo mismo.

 

Por toda réplica, Janiba más rápida de lo que ninguna pudo ver, sujetó del cuello a Haruka que notaba la falta de oxígeno mientras intentaba soltarse a la desesperada en tanto la saiyan le amenazaba.

-Si te niegas a contestar lo lamentarás, terrestre.  
-¡Suéltala! - gritó Michiru que golpeó a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas, pero ésta ni siquiera pareció enterarse.-  
-Os lo repetiré por última vez ¿dónde están?- Insistió la saiyajin con tono monocorde e irritado levantando a Haruka en vilo.-  
-¡Janiba!- gritó su acompañante - detecto una enorme fuerza acercándose hasta aquí, y a poca distancia, otras dos casi igual de potentes, llegarán dentro de un minuto.

 

Soltando a Haruka que cayó al suelo como un fardo e ignorando completamente a Michiru aquellos dos decidieron retirarse.

-Estamos en desventaja. ¡Vámonos! - le instó la guerrera del espacio a su compañero que asintió nervioso.-  
-Pero, ¿no vamos a librarnos de ellas?- le recordó Kranok pidiéndole con patente deseo.- Deja que las aniquile, no deben informar sobre nosotros.  
-No hay tiempo y no lances un rayo de energía o nos detectarán.- Le advirtió su compañera.-   
-Podemos romperlas el cuello- propuso su interlocutor visiblemente entusiasmado con esa idea.-  
-¡No os lo permitiremos! - chilló Michiru echando mano de su transformador y convirtiéndose en sailor ante el asombro de los saiyan.-  
-¡Su fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente!- exclamó Kranok escaneándola - y pudiera ser que fuese a más.  
-Marchémonos de aquí o tendremos que luchar además contra tres poderosos adversarios. – Le advirtió su compañera indicándole.- Sin volar…

 

Desde luego los dos comenzaban a inquietarse. Estaban topando con demasiada resistencia imprevista. Sin tiempo para más escaparon corriendo para eludir los escáneres enemigos. Aprovechando esos momentos Haruka se había recuperado ya y transformada a su vez en sailor esperaba para hacer frente al enemigo. Michiru le había asegurado que ya se habían ido pero pronto notaron a tres poderosas presencias. Urano, sin esperar a nada lanzó su temblor de Tierra y acabó de derribar los restos de la pared. Al disiparse el caos Haruka, extenuada, se trastabilló e iba a caer al suelo, pero uno de esos recién llegados la sujetó. Lo hizo de forma suave eludiendo tocarla donde no debía. Michiru se puso en guardia, pues no le conocía, pero enseguida se relajó al reconocer tras de él a Seira y Calix.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- Les preguntó aquel apuesto extraño.-  
-Sí, gracias. - Replicó Haruka poniéndose ya en pie separándose de él.- ¡Vaya!- le reconoció entonces la joven comentando.- Estabas en la ceremonia de la coronación. Ahora me acuerdo.  
-Celebro que me recuerdes, mi nombre es Blinz.- Se presentó el saiyan.-

 

Por su parte Michiru se dirigió hacia los otros dos guerreros del espacio comentando con alivio, en tanto les informaba.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado. Nos han atacado dos de vuestros guerreros. Un hombre y una mujer.  
-¿Nuestros dices?- le inquirió Seira con expresión sorprendida.- Nosotros no hemos enviado a nadie. Y desde luego no os atacarían a vosotras.  
-Una de ellos se llamaba…- Michiru trató de hacer memoria y al fin lo logró aseverando.- ¡Sí!, ya me acuerdo, una tal Janiba.  
-¿Janiba?- Aulló Seira desencajada.- ¡No puede ser! Pero maldita sea, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí esa miserable traidora?   
-No puedo creer que haya vuelto - añadió Calix atónito también.-  
-Pues lo ha hecho, ¡maldita sea!- espetó Blinz con un rechinar de dientes.- Debemos ir tras ellos, podrían intentar algo contra el rey.  
-Pero no siento su presencia- objetó Seira- los dispositivos no marcan ninguna energía apreciable, esa maldita zorra sabe que la seguimos. Estará manteniendo su nivel bajo a propósito.  
-Eso dijeron- terció Michiru que estaba sorprendida por aquellas reacciones de sus amigos, pero no quiso hacérselo notar al comentarles. -No quisieron matarnos para que no detectaseis su rastro de energía.  
-Por suerte sí que puedo detectar la energía de nuestros reyes. Me transportaré ante ellos y les informaré de la situación. - Declaró Calix.-

Y el joven se concentró sintiendo con facilidad la energía de Lornd y la de su hermano y partió presto desvaneciéndose de allí.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?,- preguntó Haruka a los dos guerreros que quedaban.-  
-De momento esperar- le respondió Seira cruzada de brazos y con una expresión bastante contrariada - aguardaremos hasta que cometan un error y caigan en nuestras manos.  
-Si les atrapamos son míos.- Sentenció Blinz.- Tengo cuentas que saldar con ellos.   
-Yo también- masculló Seira replicando - tú puedes quedarte con el hombre, pero Janiba es sólo para mí.

 

Haruka no quiso preguntar a qué tipo de cuentas se refería pero por las caras de ambos debían ser afrentas bastante serias. Estaba claro que ese gesto en el rostro de Seira era de por si suficiente como para asustar a cualquiera. En fin, esperaría allí junto con Michiru y los dos guerreros del espacio hasta que se aclarase aquella confusión.

-Solo deseo que esto no sea el principio de otra batalla.- Pensaba no sin intranquilidad.-

 

En ese mismo momento, pero a bastantes kilómetros, Lornd y Setsuna cenaban junto con Roy y Beruche en casa de estos. Como siempre los dos hermanos competían a ver cuál comía en mayor cantidad, dejando asoladas al paso de su voraz apetito toda clase de fuentes ensaladeras y demás comida que se hallaba esparcida sobre una larga mesa. Setsuna y Beruche cenaban más pausadas, acostumbradas ya a semejante espectáculo y preguntándose por la familia y amigos. En ese instante Calix apareció súbitamente sorprendiendo a todos, Lornd dejó de comer y le preguntó el motivo de su llegada mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Disculpad por interrumpiros Majestades, Altezas. Veras Señor,- informó ya a su rey haciendo a la vez una marcada reverencia.- Hemos localizado a dos renegados, Janiba y otro saiyan más. Creemos que puedan estar buscándote a ti y a la reina para atacaros.  
-Vaya,- repuso Lornd - no tenía ni idea, no detecté nada. ¿Quiénes son esos dos renegados de los que hablas?  
-Mi señor, son dos saiyajin de aquellos que fueron condenados a prisión por negarse a acatar la voluntad del consejo de regencia. Eso ocurrió un par de años antes de que tú llegases al planeta y vencieras la prueba del desafío. Escaparon y mi hermano Blinz fue el encargado de ir tras ellos, pero le atacaron con fuerzas muy superiores y tuvo que huir malherido.  
-Lo sé- repuso el rey de los saiyan recordando - fue entonces cuando Landar me llevó hasta él. Quiero hablar enseguida con Blinz. –   
-Ha venido conmigo y con Seira en persecución de los traidores.- Le informó el joven guerrero.-

 

Y si más Lornd se concentró sintiendo la energía del saiyan y desapareció. Calix en tanto se dirigió a los demás.

-Os reitero mis disculpas por haber interrumpido vuestra cena, príncipe Asthel, princesa Lorein, majestad - se inclinó nuevamente ante los tres de forma muy protocolaria.-  
-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo Roy quitándole toda importancia.- Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa, iré con vosotros, ¿queréis que os lleve? - Preguntó a Setsuna y Bertie.-  
-¿Entonces dijiste que Seira vino contigo, Calix?- le inquirió la soberana de los guerreros del espacio.-  
-Si mi reina. Está junto a Blinz y tus amigas terrestres.- Respondió su interlocutor.-  
-En ese caso iré también, llévame tú. Roy debe ocuparse de su mujer.

 

Calix asintió y tomando con gentileza a Setsuna de un brazo, tras requerir su permiso, se transportó. Roy miró a su esposa y ella asintió, de modo que también la sujetó.

-Espero que volvamos pronto- terció ella- tenemos que recoger todos los platos. – Añadió no sin desasosiego.- 

 

Desde luego que a la vista de aquella montaña de grasientas vajillas, platos y cubiertos que quedaban de la cena no era para menos. La joven incluso hizo una pausa para suspirar.

-¡Dios mío!, habrá que poner al menos tres lavaplatos llenos.  
-Ya te preocuparás de eso después, cubito - repuso Roy impaciente por salir- ¡vamos! - Y al fin desapareció con ella.-

 

Todos estaban ya en la casa de las sailors Urano y Neptuno que se había convertido en un improvisado cuartel general. Al menos lo que no fue destruido por la irrupción del enemigo. Michiru se sonrió y le cuchicheó a su compañera.

-Ya sabía yo que el comprar toda esa comida no iba a estar de más.  
-Con todos los que han venido -sonrió Haruka cuchicheando a su vez - ni con tres veces más bastará.  
-Al menos para un aperitivo, mujer- repuso su interlocutora reconociendo que su amiga llevaba razón. -¿Queréis tomar alguna cosa?- preguntó ahora en voz alta al grupo que se giró hacia ella al unísono.-  
-No, muchas gracias, Setsuna y yo ya hemos cenado en casa de mi hermano- respondió Lornd.-  
-Y nosotros también, como es lógico- añadió Beruche - pero gracias chicas. Lamento que os estemos incomodando a estas horas.  
-No os preocupéis- le dijo Haruka - para eso estamos las amigas. Y esos extraños visitantes ya nos han incomodado para toda la noche. Ahora, por favor, si no os importa, ¿podríais explicarnos con algo más de detalle quienes eran esos dos y que pretendían?  
-Eso Blinz- intervino el soberano de los guerreros del espacio - yo he venido a preguntarte que es lo que sabes tú de esos renegados como Calix les ha llamado.  
-Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de que cuente lo que pasó con ellos. Verás, se negaron a acatar el acuerdo para la sucesión del parlamento en su punto seis.  
-O sea, no partir a la conquista de ningún mundo en tanto no hubiese un rey que lo ordenase- terció Lornd que se sabía aquel documento de memoria.-  
-Efectivamente- corroboró Calix - y como ya os he explicado Señor, el entonces canciller Luarque decidió encerrarlos por considerarles un peligro.  
-Pero lograron escapar- intervino Seira visiblemente irritada. - Burlaron nuestra vigilancia, la mía y la de Dariel. La verdad es que eran muy fuertes para que ambos pudiéramos detenerlos. -Confesó la guerrera que apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes furiosa con sólo recordarlo.-  
-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Demasiado fuertes para vosotros?,- le preguntó Setsuna visiblemente atónita e incrédula.-  
-Por aquel entonces mi hermano y yo no teníamos el poder que tú conoces, Señora. Es más, yo aún no podía transformarme en súper guerrero. Pero esa maldita mujer....

 

Seira les contó lo ocurrido aquel día, todos escucharon con visible interés la historia...

 

Su hermano y ella conducían a los prisioneros renegados a la mazmorra, a través de una desértica y desolada extensión del planeta. La guardiana se encargaba de Janiba, la más contestataria y rebelde. Seira tiraba de la cadena que amarraba sus muñecas para obligarla a continuar pero la otra saiyan reía.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- le espetó Seira más que molesta por esa insidiosa risa.-  
-Tú, tú me haces gracia- contestó Janiba sin inmutarse para preguntar a su vez con tintes de burla.- ¿Crees que vas a poder sujetarme por mucho tiempo?  
-Sólo hasta meterte en la mazmorra que es donde vas a estar hasta que tú y tus amigos acatéis las órdenes del consejo- respondió su guardiana secamente.-  
-Eso no me suena nada bien- dijo otro saiyan llamado Guder que era el auténtico jefe de esa rebelión.-Creo que me soltaré.- Dicho esto pulverizó las cadenas sin aparente esfuerzo.-  
-No debes hacer eso- le advirtió Dariel- o tendré que acabar contigo.  
-¿De verdad?- Rio el saiyajin que se acariciaba su largo mechón de pelo único en su calva cabeza al tiempo que le retaba.- ¡Vamos inténtalo, mocoso estúpido!

 

Espoleado por aquella provocación Dariel atacó al rebelde transformándose en súper guerrero, pero éste hizo lo propio y bloqueó su golpe sin ninguna dificultad. Seira fue en ayuda de su hermano pero se sorprendió de que Janiba había roto las cadenas también.

-Tendrás que encargarte de mí, querida.- Sonrió ésta con una mueca burlona de desprecio.- Es hora de que te hagas una autentica guerrera.  
-¡Maldita seas te detendré!- respondió la interpelada lanzándose contra Janiba con todo su poder.-  
-Si sólo eres capaz de eso- repuso la saiyan despreocupadamente mientras esquivaba los ataques de Seira una y otra vez - me temo que no podrás.- Sentenció.-

 

Y al instante contratacó con sendos puñetazos en la cara y estómago que le abrieron a Seira una herida en el labio y la derribaron al suelo.

-¡No me vencerás!- gritó la joven saiyan llena de rabia e incorporándose en el acto.-  
-¡Nunca aprenderás niña estúpida!- replicó Janiba comenzando a brillar con un gran resplandor dorado, incluso su pelo se tornó de ese color y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron verdes.-  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Seira asombrada –

 

Era casi imposible que una mujer llegara a tal grado de poder. De hecho no se sabía de ninguna que lo hubiera alcanzado antes. La muchacha estaba petrificada por el asombro, e incluso por el temor de ver algo así. Tuvo además que escuchar las prepotentes palabras de su adversaria cuando se jactó.

-Pues lo es, ¡soy una súper guerrera! - rio Janiba prepotentemente para remarcar no sin orgullo.- La primera de nuestro pueblo que lo ha conseguido, y tú, estúpida no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Aunque no te mataré…eres tan patética que ni eso te mereces.

 

Y a más velocidad de lo que Seira pudo ver Janiba apareció ante ella y la golpeó lanzándola contra la arena del desierto antes de que siquiera pudiese intentar cubrirse dejándola inconsciente. Dariel por su parte no lo tenía mucho mejor ante su rival. Trataba de parar los ataques de Guder que le iba ganado terreno. Janiba se unió a su compañero y entre los dos le sometieron a una lluvia de ondas de energía que le sepultó junto con Seira entre las dunas del desierto. Horas después, despertaron solos entre aquella inmensidad de arena. Como pudieron ganaron el poblado más próximo e informaron para su vergüenza de que Janiba y Guder habían escapado tras derrotarlos.

-Por desgracia- continuo Seira con tono dolido - mi hermano y yo estuvimos inconscientes varias horas. Luego, para mayor oprobio nuestro, nos dijeron que esos dos malditos habían liberado a algunos de sus compinches y robado algo de un gran valor. Yo quise ir tras de ellos pero no estaba preparada. Sólo Blinz, que por aquel entonces era el más fuerte, pudo tratar de darles alcance.  
-El resto ya lo conocéis- concluyó el aludido refiriendo ahora con tono más inquieto todavía.- Pero lo que más inquietaba a Luarque no era que hubiesen escapado sino que se hubiesen llevado el amuleto del Dragón Negro.  
-¿El amuleto del Dragón Negro?- repitió Roy sorprendido - ¿qué es eso?  
-Si dinos que es- inquirió Setsuna con idéntica incredulidad.- Ni Lornd ni yo sabíamos nada de ello.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que yo sí sé de lo que estás hablando- la corrigió su marido, objetando sin embargo.- Pero creía que sólo se trataba de una leyenda. ¿No me digas que realmente existe ese amuleto?  
-Si Majestad y tiene un inmenso poder- les comentó Seira- pero ha de usarse con cuidado. De lo contrario se volvería en contra del que lo emplease.  
-¿Os importaría decirnos en que consiste dicho poder?,- intervino Beruche que seguía aquella conversación obviamente con mucha curiosidad.  
-Ese amuleto- explicó Blinz- permite invocar a un Dragón.  
-Entonces es similar al poder que tenían Son Goku y sus amigos en el pasado- dedujo Roy.- Yo mismo lo vi...  
-Pero la gran diferencia estriba en que éste es maligno- terció Calix - es un dragón de las sombras. A diferencia de los otros dragones que conceden el deseo que se les pide, éste otro sólo accede a deseos oscuros y se debe tener una enorme iniquidad y fuerza mental para dominarlo.  
-Entonces ¿Janiba y Guder podrían usarlo?,- inquirió Lornd preocupado - por lo que nos habéis dicho serían capaces de hacerlo.  
-Pero no lo han hecho- repuso Blinz al tiempo que les revelaba - y no creo que estén tan locos como para hacerlo porque el dragón a su vez demanda algo del que lo posee.  
-¿El qué? - Preguntó Michiru no pudiendo resistir más aquella incertidumbre.-  
-Su alma- contestó Seira con voz grave, añadiendo - eso es algo que ni siquiera Guder y Janiba están dispuestos a ofrecerle. Pero de seguro que buscarán a alguien para que lo haga. Un ser malvado, astuto y que no tenga reparos en ofrecerla a cambio del inimaginable poder del Dragón.  
-Maldita sea, ¡Gralas!- aulló Lornd al caer en la cuenta de quién sería el candidato más adecuado para eso.- Debemos encontrar a esos dos y rápido. Antes de que ellos le encuentren a él.  
-Después de lo de Sarah y sus muchachos mordedores sólo nos faltaba esto - rezongó Haruka de forma resignada.- Y sólo hemos tenido un par de meses de descanso.  
-Creo que comienzas a hacerte vieja- se burló Michiru.-  
-Oye, ¡eso no lo digas ni en broma! - la amonestó humorísticamente su compañera dándole un capón.-

 

Aunque desde luego que, bromas aparte, ninguna quería recordar ese horror que habían vivido. De todos modos los demás no habían escuchado estas últimas palabras entre las dos pues ya había salido a tratar de encontrar a los traidores. Pero el aviso de Lornd ya llegaba muy tarde, Guder junto a Gralas se aproximaba con una gran flota estelar hacia la Tierra. Ante las preguntas del Guerrero del espacio, el tirano le respondió.

-Si he elegido ese mísero planeta es porque allí se encuentran poderosos enemigos que han frustrado todos mis anteriores intentos. Pero ahora, cuando invoque el poder del dragón y con vosotros como aliados, no tendré ningún problema en derrotarles.  
-Efectivamente,- convino Guder.- Janiba y Kranok han partido hacia allí, me comunicaron poco antes de establecer su escudo de invisibilidad que seguían una cápsula de nuestro mundo que llevaba ese rumbo.  
-Así podremos eliminar a todos esos molestos guerreros del espacio que se oponen a mí, y tú con los tuyos, podrás ser rey del planeta. En tanto yo dominaré el universo entero.- Respondió su interlocutor esbozando una mueca con apariencia de sonrisa triunfal.-  
-Recuerda Gralas que tenemos un trato- le advirtió Guder.- El planeta Nuevo Vegeta será para mí así como varios mundos periféricos.  
-Es un precio pequeño por acabar con mis enemigos, en especial con el rey de los saiyan. Y después ser Emperador del Cosmos.- Convino Gralas.- Desde luego fue una suerte para ti que me encontraras.  
-Lo fue para los dos- sonrió Guder de una forma bastante cínica.- Ahora sólo nos queda un día terrestre para reunirnos con los míos en ese pequeño mundo.- Añadió observando aquel curioso amuleto con la forma de un Dragón de color ébano.-

 

Janiba y Kranok, entre tanto se ocultaban en una cueva de un paraje alejado de la civilización. El saiyajin, nervioso, se paseaba sin dejar de refunfuñar.

-Quisiera saber qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí parados- se quejaba aparentemente a nadie.- Deberíamos comenzar el ataque contra este miserable planeta.  
-No seas impaciente- le cortó Janiba - sabes perfectamente que estamos en inferioridad. Guder y Gralas con nuestros guerreros no tardarán en llegar. Espérate hasta entonces. Además disfrutaremos mucho más si aguardamos a que convoquen al poderoso Dragón.  
-Sí, es una excelente idea- repuso Kranok ahora con gesto entusiasmado- tienes razón, esperaremos aquí, y cuando salgamos me desahogaré con todos estos miserables humanos.

Unas horas más tarde los visores de ambos se iluminaron. Fue entonces Janiba la que sonrió satisfecha y dijo.

-Ya ha llegado tu oportunidad, ¡vamos!, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestras tropas.

Su compañero rio de forma estruendosa, ambos abandonaron la cueva al encuentro de sus aliados, tomando todo tipo de precauciones para no ser detectados…Mientras y como adelanto de la invasión Gralas envió a algunos de sus guerreros a la Tierra. Guder hizo lo propio con varios de sus saiyan. El ataque comenzó de forma coordinada unas horas después. Las guerreras, alertadas por un ataque contra Tokio, se pusieron rápidamente en movimiento.

-Tenemos que intervenir con rapidez- les arengó Rei a sus compañeras.- Hemos de encontrar a Haruka y Michiru para que nos ayuden.  
-Yo creo saber dónde están- intervino Ami - voy a tratar de localizarlas con mi ordenador.

 

Sailor Mercurio tecleó en su ordenador personal que hacía las veces de intercomunicador de largo alcance hasta marcar el teléfono de sus compañeras. En la casa de éstas sonó el timbre de la llamada telefónica y Michiru descolgó.

-¿Quién es?..- preguntó sujetando el auricular con ambas manos.-  
-Hay problemas, Tokio está siendo atacado por un enemigo desconocido- le informó Ami - os necesitamos.  
-Tardaremos en llegar- le respondió Michiru - al menos tres horas y eso a toda velocidad.  
-Iremos por vosotras con el sailor teleport- les respondió Usagi que intervino al escuchar esta respuesta a través del altavoz del comunicador. -  
-¿Tan urgente es?,- inquirió Michiru preocupada ante la posibilidad de que se tratase de esos dos saiyan traidores.-  
-Sí, las noticias hablan de la devastación de una gran parte de la ciudad.- Terció Minako que también la escuchaba.- Necesitamos toda la fuerza que podamos reunir. Avisad a Roy si podéis. Nosotras no logramos localizarle.

 

Michiru entonces les explicó lo que había pasado a grandes rasgos, lo que sembró la preocupación entre sus compañeras.

-Entonces la cosa es mucho peor de lo que suponíamos- aseveró Makoto.-   
-Así es- corroboró Michiru- , los saiyajin traidores pueden estar en cualquier parte y Lornd y Setsuna junto a sus súbditos han comenzado a buscarlos. Roy también fue para ayudarles.  
-¡Entonces no tenemos ni un segundo que perder!- urgió Rei.- Vamos, tele portación.

 

Las cinco guerreros se dieron las manos y se concentraron en sus compañeras, al momento aparecieron en el salón de la casa de estas.

-¡Vaya!- sonrió Michiru al verlas aparecer -¡Que puntería!  
-Muy bien, ¿Y Haruka?,- preguntó Usagi obviando por esta vez los comentarios jocosos.-  
-Aquí estoy,- le contestó está saliendo de una habitación- esperad a que nos transformemos y nos vamos.

 

Ella y Michiru sacaron sus transformadores e invocaron el poder de sus planetas, inmediatamente después se dieron la mano con sus compañeras y partieron. Al reaparecer los ruidos de la destrucción y demás las envolvían.

-¡Han avanzado rápido! - exclamó Ami sorprendida.- Hace unos minutos no se oía nada cerca de aquí.  
-Mirad- señaló Makoto con una de sus manos en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.-

 

Todas se volvieron al requerimiento de Júpiter para ver como un grupo de figuras ataviadas con toscas armaduras de algo parecido al cuero las sobrevolaban. Lanzaban rayos de energía que devastaban la ciudad. Las chicas les atacaron con todo su poder tomándoles por sorpresa pero sin lograr herirles de gravedad. El enemigo contratacó con varias andanadas de rayos de energía que las sailors rechazaron merced a una barrera conjunta de protección. La escena que les rodeaba era dantesca, toda la ciudad a su alrededor ardía y no se veían supervivientes. Junto a ellas aterrizaron dos de esas figuras, dejando a las otras tres libres para destruir el resto de la ciudad. Haruka y Michiru reconocieron con horror a uno de esos guerreros, se trataba del hombre que las había atacado en casa.

-Vaya- rio Kranok con regocijo- si son nuestras amigas. ¿Es que no tuvisteis bastantes emociones? Vamos estúpidas ¿qué esperáis conseguir desafiándonos?  
-Por lo pronto librar a nuestro mundo de vuestra abominable presencia. Sois unos asesinos y unos traidores.- Replicó Haruka con un abierto tono de desafío.-  
-Vaya, tienes valor- respondió Kranok con una maligna sonrisa.- Veremos a ver lo que te dura.- Acto seguido escaneó a la muchacha con su visor.- Fuerza de combate 1722.Debo reconocer que no está nada mal para un humano. Pero contra nosotros de nada te servirá.  
-Pero ella no está sola- sentenció Usagi.- Aquí estamos sus compañeras para apoyarla contra vosotros.  
-¡Me va a dar un ataque de risa! - le contestó el saiyan de forma despectiva a la vez que escaneaba al resto de las sailors.- Entre todas juntas no sumáis más de 30000 unidades, con eso no tenemos ni para empezar. Venga, ¿quién va a ser la primera en atreverse a luchar? ¿O queréis que os mande al infierno a todas juntas?  
-Es muy fuerte, lo noto sólo con verle- musitó Michiru a sus compañeras - y ese que está con él aun me parece peor.  
-Pues lo llevamos claro- susurró Minako.-  
-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué serán tan fuertes los guerreros del espacio?..- se lamentó Rei presa de la impotencia.-   
-Vamos, no tengo todo el día- rugió Kranok amenazándolas de forma contundente en tanto hacía temblar el terreno a su alrededor.- Si no empezáis vosotras lo haré yo...

 

Corrió hacia las sailors con expresión divertida imaginando de seguro la forma en la que iba a matarlas. La primera hacia la que se dirigió fue Haruka. La atacó con una bola de energía pero Michiru apartó a su compañera llevándose el impacto, la bola no estalló sino que la arrastró durante decenas de metros hasta derribarla en el suelo y perderse en la lejanía, donde sí que hizo explosión con un poderoso estruendo que devastó una inmensa extensión de terreno…

-¡Michiru, respóndeme! - gritó Haruka asustada por el estado de su compañera que no se levantaba del suelo.- ¡Di algo!  
-¡Vaya! - rio Kranok - esto es muy divertido. Ya ha caído una, ahora veremos lo que duran las otras.  
-¡Maldito bastardo! Ahora vas a ver. ¡Temblor de Tierra, ataca! - gritó la guerrera Urano muy furiosa dirigiendo el golpe hacia el guerrero que no hizo ni siquiera ademán de apartarse.- 

 

El visor del saiyan se disparó con los números bailoteando sobre su superficie. Kranok leyó en voz alta las cifras sorprendido pero no alarmado.

-Vaya, muy bien, fuerza de combate 4000,4890, 7500, 17000, 28000 unidades. No está nada mal, veamos lo que consigues- la desafió en tono de burla.- 

 

El impacto del ataque de Haruka rodeó al enemigo no obstante éste no sufrió ningún daño. Rei y Makoto la secundaron con sus ataques más poderosos pero sólo lograron algún desperfecto superficial en la armadura de éste.

-Muy bien microbios, habéis conseguido mancharme el traje, pero eso no os va a servir para nada. - declaró con sorna.-

 

Y colocándose junto a Rei y Makoto con una velocidad increíble las golpeó con dos puñetazos que no parecieron muy violentos pero que bastaron para derribarlas en el suelo sin que ninguna de las dos reaccionase.

-¡Marte, Júpiter! - Chilló Usagi presa de la desesperación.-  
-Que divertido y van tres- aulló Kranok de forma triunfalista.- ¿Cuál es la siguiente para morir?  
-¡Cadena de Amor al ataque! - gritó Minako rodeándole con su arma.-  
-Ja, ja, ja ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Un lazo de confeti? – Inquirió Kranok divertido, escupiendo de seguido con desdén. - Mira lo que hago con él. 

 

Para horror de la sailor destrozó la cadena de Minako sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¡Oh, no! – Pudo exclamar la Guerrera Venus, atónita ante aquella demostración de su adversario.-

 

La muchacha tuvo tiempo de apartarse entonces cuando el saiyan la apuntó con un dedo y lanzó lo que en apariencia era un inofensivo destello. Éste recorrió varios cientos de metros pasando entre el grupo de las sailors y chocó contra los restos de un edificio reduciéndolo a escombros y cenizas, al tiempo que una gran explosión cegaba a todas produciendo una especie de hongo, parecido al de un abomba atómica. La posterior ráfaga de aire de la onda expansiva las arrojó al suelo. Todas miraban aquella explosión con la boca abierta. Estaban realmente atónitas y horrorizadas por aquello. Pero su enemigo simplemente se reía divertido. Dedicó su atención ahora hacia la Guerrera Urano que, junto a las otras ya se levantaba de nuevo.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, mira estúpida - le espetó a Haruka que le miraba con una mezcla de rabia y terror- esto es un verdadero terremoto.

Aumentó su nivel de energía hizo temblar la tierra alrededor de él y las guerreros. Esta vez con más violencia que antes.

-Espera- le gritó el otro guerrero que ni se había molestado en intervenir hasta ese instante.- No las mates aun. Detecto una fuerza de combate muy poderosa que se acerca hacia aquí. Debe de tratarse de uno de los nuestros.  
-Entonces déjame terminar el espectáculo.- Le pidió Kranok que se transformó en súper guerrero ante el horror de las sailors.-  
-¡Estamos perdidas!- chilló Minako para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo que se había originado por el temblor de tierra.- Si ha hecho esto con nosotras antes sin transformarse, ¿de qué más será capaz ?  
-Eso es lo único que tiene sentido de todo lo que habéis dicho hasta ahora.- Le contestó aquel cruel saiyan no sin regocijo.- 

 

El Súper guerrero usando tan sólo la aureola de energía que le rodeaba lanzó a Usagi, Minako, y Ami contra el suelo, todas rodeaban a Michiru, Rei y Makoto que seguían inconscientes, tratando de resguardarla de aquello. Sólo Haruka pudo permanecer en pie con dificultad tapándose la cara con los brazos para no quedar cegada por el resplandor dorado que su enemigo emitía.

\- Y aun no habéis visto nada, no he hecho más que empezar. – Vociferó henchido de soberbia para remachar.- Tú, pobre tonta - señaló a la guerrera Urano para sentenciar - vas a aprender lo que significa desafiarme.

 

Haruka trató de ponerse en guardia, sin duda aquello no le serviría pero por lo menos caería con honor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz de hombre tras ella decirle.

-No temas, ponte detrás de mí, yo me encargo de él.

 

Cuando pudo mirar por el rabillo del ojo vio a otro súper guerrero junto a ella, pero éste le resultaba familiar. Aliviada reconoció en él al compañero de Seira y Calix.

-Vaya. Así que por fin has venido- espetó Kranok dirigiéndose al recién llegado con irónica sorna.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?...  
-Ahora voy a darte tu merecido- respondió el súper guerrero que no era otro sino Blinz.- Veremos si puedes conmigo tan fácilmente.  
-Esto será más interesante, ya estaba harto de barrer insectos.- Repuso Kranok con desprecio.-  
-Ayuda a tus compañeras a salir de aquí- le indicó Blinz a Haruka - y poneos a salvo lo más lejos que podáis.  
-No tengo por costumbre huir del peligro, sea cual sea- repuso ella de forma enérgica.-  
-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada- le rebatió su interlocutor instándola de nuevo. ¡Vamos!

 

Haruka tuvo que reconocerlo muy a su pesar y aceptó la sugerencia del saiyajin sin perder un segundo. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, los dos súper guerreros estaban luchando. El saiyan renegado trató de golpear a su oponente pero éste paraba sus ataques sin dificultad aparente. Contratacando a su vez, asestó varios golpes que dañaron seriamente a Kranok que cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago. El otro saiyan intervino automáticamente en la pelea y parecía que a Blinz le iba a costar más acabar con él.

-Vamos Usagi, levántate - le pidió Urano preocupada- tenemos que sacar de aquí a las demás.  
-Sí,- respondió ésta aun afectada por el golpe.- ¡Oh Dios mío! –Exclamó la Guerrera Luna.-

 

Ahora estaba con la vista fija en el cielo. Haruka miró a su vez y lo que vio le paralizó el habla. Había decenas, centenares de soldados volando sobre la devastada ciudad. Su avance parecía imparable.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- musitó Urano con la vista perdida.- Son demasiados, aun en el caso de no ser saiyas, no podremos detenerles.

 

Ami y Minako se levantaron trabajosamente ayudando a sus compañeras para quedar paralizadas presenciando ese espectáculo. Un grupo de soldados planeaban hacia ellas y comenzó a atacarlas con rayos de energía. Tuvieron el tiempo justo de lanzarse cuerpo a tierra y responder después como pudieron al ataque. Usando gran parte de su poder derribaron a bastantes enemigos, pero fueron heridas por los disparos de sus fusiles de energía. No eran tan poderosos como los saiyan pero su gran número les hacía irresistibles tal y como había dicho Haruka. Ésta se arrastraba de rodillas sujetando uno de sus brazos que sangraba profusamente. Miró a lo lejos y vio que Blinz se acercaba separándose de su enemigo.

 

-Lo tenemos mal- sentenció éste que sangraba también por varias heridas, llegándose junto a ellas para agregar. - Trataremos de aguantar lo que podamos, espero que mis compañeros lleguen a tiempo.  
-¿Dónde se han metido?- le inquirió Haruka con gesto desencajado por la preocupación.-  
-Han vuelto a nuestro mundo a pedir refuerzos, cuando buscábamos a los renegados descubrimos una flota de naves al mando de Gralas. Esta vez ni la fuerza combinada de varios guerreros bastará si ese tirano lanza a todo su ejército contra nosotros, así que Seira y Calix han ido por ayuda.  
-¡Pero esos refuerzos no os llegarán!- gritó Kranok que lo había escuchado a la vez que se recuperaba.- Os aniquilaremos antes.- Sentenció con regocijo.-

 

Lanzó un poderoso chorro de energía que arrasó el terreno rumbo al grupo de las guerreras, en particular hacia Haruka. Blinz se interpuso conteniéndolo con sus manos hasta que logró lanzarlo contra el cielo donde estalló inundándolo todo con un resplandor cegador.

-¿Que os parece eso?- chilló el saiyan riendo con sorna. - El general de Nuevo Vegeta no tiene nada mejor que hacer que defender a las humanas. Pero no podrás volver a hacerlo.

 

Y sin más preparó otro ataque que arrojó, Cuando una voz de niña replicó a eso.

-¡Muro del Silencio!

 

La onda de energía de Kranok chocó contra una invisible pantalla protectora que la repelió. La autora de ese campo de fuerza no era otra que la Guerrera Saturno que sonrió a sus compañeras para presentar una disculpa…

-Lamento llegar tarde. Cena familiar…  
-¡Eh! – Exclamó el atónito saiyan.- Su fuerza supera las sesenta mil unidades…  
\- Y todavía no la has visto toda.- Replicó Hotaru esgrimiendo su larga lanza para exclamar.- ¡Death Reborn Revolution!  
-¡Más de cien mil unidades! - Pudo aullar Kranok al chequear su visor.- Imposible…

 

Una potente onda de energía envolvió al súper saiyajin enemigo y a los pocos instantes se produjo una tremenda explosión.

-Esperemos que con eso sea suficiente.- Comentó Hotaru tratando de ayudar a sus amigas a incorporarse.-  
-No lo creo.- Rebatió Blinz.- 

 

Por desgracia tenía razón, al disiparse el polvo y la grava levantadas por aquel ataque ese saiyan seguía de pie, aunque herido y con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- Espetó realmente lleno de ira.- ¡Ahora verás!...

 

Comenzó a concentra energía brillando con mayor intensidad.

-Maldita sea, está preparando un ataque realmente potente.- Les dijo Blinz a las chicas.- Cubríos. Trataré de anularlo…

Pero su enemigo no pudo llevar a cabo su ofensiva, para su sorpresa fue a su vez acometido por unas potentes descargas que venían del cielo…

 

Levantando la vista Haruka respiró aliviada. Roy, Diamante y Zafiro levitaban sobre ellos atacando al enemigo con profusas ráfagas de energía.

-Espero que hayamos llegado en buen momento- les gritó Roy descendiendo junto a ellos convertido en súper guerrero.-   
-¿Estáis bien?- les preguntó Diamante bajando a su vez del cielo.-  
-Sí, gracias- sonrió Usagi aliviada declarando.- Cuanto me alegro de veros.  
-Tranquila- añadió Zafiro que había bajado también.- Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

 

Desde lejos Kranok que se levantaba del suelo maltrecho y jurando presa de la rabia les desafió flanqueado ahora por al menos un centenar de soldados. Además de su compañero saiyan.

-Ahora os vamos a machacar a todos, esta vez no tendréis tanta suerte.  
-¿Ah sí? Pues adelante. Os estamos esperando- le gritó Roy a su vez.-   
-¡A ellos! - gritó Kranok que envió a sus soldados al ataque. –

 

Estos bombardearon al grupo de Roy con rayos de energía que fueron desviados por la barrera conjunta que crearon Diamante, Roy y Zafiro. Haruka mientras se ocupó de atender a sus compañeras. Empezando por Michiru a la que tuvo que recoger del suelo. Estaba malherida y sin fuerzas. Blinz y Hotaru se encargaron de reanimar por completo a Rei y a Makoto. Pero el saiyan no llevaba alubias mágicas y tuvieron que dejar a las guerreras apoyadas en el suelo.

-Vaya una ayuda que vas a tener con nosotras- sonrió débilmente la Guerrera Júpiter.-   
-Ahora tenemos refuerzos, el príncipe Asthel y dos amigos vuestros están aquí luchando a nuestro lado. Vosotras procurad tranquilizaros y descansad. - Le contó el saiyan para animarla.-

 

Pero eso no parecía bastar, tras el bombardeó Roy tuvo que luchar contra el saiyajin renegado que acompañaba a Kranok. Éste otro, para sorpresa de todos, se estaba recuperado merced a los cuidados de sus tropas de apoyo y acometió a Diamante y Zafiro que tuvieron que luchar contra él. Blinz se las arregló para contener al resto de las tropas ayudado por Haruka, Minako y Usagi. Al cabo de unos minutos la situación no podía ser más desesperada. Dos nuevos saiyajin atacaron al grupo. Pese a no ser súper guerreros. Diamante y Zafiro, agotados, ya casi no podían mantenerles a raya. Por fortuna Nephrite y Ail hicieron su aparición.

-Menos mal que pude llegar a tiempo desde Londres.- Comentó el príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos atacando al enemigo con varios rayos de energía.-  
-¡Vaya una cosa! Annie y yo hemos venido hace poco de nuestro nuevo planeta. Está visto que nunca elegimos un buen día para hacer visitas.- Replicó Ail lanzando una andanada de rayos a su vez contra sus adversarios.-

 

Por su parte Roy tuvo que entendérselas también con Kranok, lo que ya era demasiado. Y Blinz y las chicas agotaban ya sus últimas fuerzas. De nuevo un rayo de energía partió del enemigo contra la Guerrera Urano, pero el General de los saiyan se interpuso recibiendo el impacto que le hirió un hombro.

-¿Estás bien?,- le inquirió Haruka preocupada, casi censurándole - no debiste hacerlo, ese ataque iba destinado a mí.  
-No te preocupes- sonrió Blinz sosteniéndose el hombro herido con su otra mano - todavía puedo sostenerme.

 

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma fugaz, pues no tenían mucho tiempo para agradecimientos. La siguiente andanada se les venía encima. Otra ráfaga de energía se dirigió hacia ellos y esta vez fue Haruka la que apartó a Blinz.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo el saiyan con un tono de mucho respeto - no la había notado llegar.  
-Te debía una- repuso la sailor sin darle más importancia.- Ya estamos en paz.

 

Ambos se centraron de nuevo en la pelea lanzando sus ataques pero el grupo estaba rodeado y Diamante, con Nephrite, Ail, Zafiro y Roy, había retrocedido para unirse ante las acometidas de sus enemigos, estaban completamente cercados, y aunque al precio de muchas bajas, los soldados de Gralas ganaban terreno. El grupo de Haruka estaba extenuado, todo parecía ya perdido cuando el dispositivo de Blinz parpadeó.

-Detecto un gran número de energías muy poderosas que se dirigen hacia aquí. - Dijo llamando la atención del grupo.-  
-Yo no veo a nadie,- jadeó Usagi completamente agotada.-  
-No podemos resistir más- intervino Minako a punto de derrumbarse.- Si son enemigos será el fin..

 

Una horda de soldados se abalanzó sobre ellos, tanto Roy y sus amigos, como Blinz, carecían ya de fuerzas suficientes para frenarlos. No obstante fue Ami, la que levantando la vista al cielo sonrió en medio del agotamiento.

-Mirad, ¡estamos salvados! - chilló con júbilo.-

 

Todos los demás miraron también al cielo, un enorme número de siluetas lo llenaban acercándose a gran velocidad. Ami había reconocido a Lornd y Setsuna a la cabeza, pero venían más, muchos más. Seira, Calix, incluso el propio Dariel volaban al frente de un regimiento de Guerreros del Espacio. Haciendo un picado, los guardianes de los reyes, al mando de un escuadrón, machacaron el avance de los soldados enemigos. Seira llegó hasta la posición de sus amigos y ayudó a Haruka a levantarse, sonriente y convertida en súper guerrero le dio a esta una alubia. Urano sonrió a su vez agradecida y se la tomó. Lo propio hizo Calix con su hermano Blinz que notó recobrar sus fuerzas. Roy y los demás recibieron también su ración. Sobrepasándolas por encima de sus cabezas, el resto de las tropas, con Dariel y Yailr a la cabeza, terminaron con las fuerzas enemigas que no podían resistirse ante la arrolladora potencia de los guerreros el espacio. Sólo quedaban Kranok y ese otro guerrero saiyan renegado.

-¡Malditos seáis!- Exclamó Guder.-

Las sailors, recuperadas merced a las alubias, observaban impresionadas el ataque de las tropas de Lornd, éste mismo junto con Setsuna aterrizaron a su lado.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo- suspiró aliviada la ahora reina de los saiyan abrazándose a Michiru.-  
-Ya creíamos que no habría esperanzas- le confesó su amiga muy emocionada.-  
-Pero ya estamos aquí y acabaremos con esos miserables rechazándoles definitivamente.- Arengó Lornd con un tono triunfal.-

 

Entre tanto, Seira había sujetado a Haruka hasta que ésta se repuso con la alubia. La saiyajin le preguntó con mucho interés.

-¿Estás bien amiga?..  
-Sí, muchas gracias- respondió la interpelada notándose renacer en cuanto a su fuerza.- Ya estoy lista para volver a luchar.  
-Tenéis un gran valor- admitió su interlocutora con mucho respeto - os habéis enfrentado contra enemigos muy superiores en fuerza a vosotras y habéis resistido con honor. Ahora dejadnos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tenemos cuentas que saldar con esos traidores.  
-Bien, nosotras nos ocuparemos de restaurar el orden en la ciudad,- le contestó la aludida ofreciéndole la mano.-  
-Seguro que lo tendréis todo controlado- repuso Seira estrechándosela con firmeza. -....

 

Las sailors se alejaron en dirección a las calles donde todavía podían oírse gritos de algunas personas y ruidos de lucha. Mientras que las sailors exteriores tomaron un camino directo hacia las instalaciones de la Masters en Tokio, las cuatro guerreras del sistema solar interior dirigidas por Guerrera Luna corrieron hacia un cruce de calles donde todavía debían de quedar invasores puesto que podían escucharse disparos y vieron con claridad ráfagas de energía. Aunque se llevaron una buena sorpresa al aproximarse más y oír invocar.

-¡Flechas de fuego!  
-¡Ataca Boomerang!  
-¡Oleada de cristales de hielo al ataque!  
-¡Ráfaga de energía ataca!

 

Fue Minako la que llegó primero y al verlas exclamó indicándoselo en tanto las señalaba a sus compañeras con el dedo índice de una de sus manos.

-¡Son las justicieras!

 

En efecto. La Dama del Fuego lanzaba sus flamígeras saetas contra un grupo de soldados de asalto. La Dama del Hielo la cubría su vez con sus cristales de hielo. La Dama del Viento, de espaldas a las otras dos, arrojaba su boomerang derribando a más oponentes y la Dama del Rayo barría la zona con descargas de energía para tumbar al resto. No obstante los enemigos se parapetaban tras las ruinas de algunos edificios y contratacaban con disparos y rayos de energía. Las justicieras se resguardaban a su vez o trataban de crear escudos que repeliesen esos embates. Pero parecían estar perdiendo fuerza.

-Esto no tiene buen aspecto.- Admitía entre jadeos Esmeralda recuperando su boomerang por enésima vez.-  
-Lo malo de estar atrapadas aquí es que no hemos podido reunirnos con nuestras amigas.- Añadió Cooan que continuaba disparando sus flechas contra todo lo que se moviera.-  
-Al menos aquí tenemos tomada esta posición y resistimos. - Apuntó Bertie con su lluvia de cristales de hielo azotando de modo continuo al enemigo.-  
-También podrían haber escogido otro sitio. - Protestaba Petz con visible mal humor, mientras lanzaba más rayos a sus adversarios y sentenciaba.- Tenía que ser justo enfrente de nuestra tienda.  
\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de esas cosas.- Replicó Bertie que también respiraba con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo.-

 

Por fortuna sus compañeras no tuvieron que responder a eso. Una oleada de ataques barrió a sus enemigos. Provenían del otro lado de la calle. Visiblemente aliviadas y llenas de entusiasmo, las justicieras vieron como sus amigas guerreras limpiaban la zona poniendo en fuga a los adversarios que quedaban.

 

-¿Estáis bien chicas?- Se interesó Rei llegando a todo correr junto a Ami y el resto.-  
-Si gracias. – Le sonrió Cooan, eso sí, tratando de recuperar la respiración tras la dura batalla.-  
-¿Qué tal están las cosas? - Se interesó Esmeralda, sentada a su vez en el suelo, y apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la tienda de las hermanas.-  
-De momento seguimos rechazando al enemigo de todos los puntos.- Le informó Ami que, utilizando su ordenador portátil y su visor, les comentó.- Hay varias fuerzas enormes luchando. Roy y su hermano, junto con Diamante, Zafiro, Nephrite y Ail y muchos saiyan de Nuevo Vegeta, se enfrentan a las tropas de ese Gralas. Pero todos están bien. No os preocupéis.- Remachó al verlos los rostros de inquietud de sus amigas.-  
-¿Es que ese tipo no se va a cansar nunca de que le echemos a patadas de aquí?- Terció Petz mirando con malestar los destrozos en el escaparate.- Lo siento. – Pudo añadir bajando la cabeza.- Parezco una estúpida egoísta, supongo habrá muchas víctimas inocentes. No es momento de preocuparme por esto.  
-No te apures amiga mía. Lo comprendemos. - Le sonrió Makoto.-

 

Petz le devolvió la sonrisa. El grupo entonces dirigió su atención hacia la voz de alguien familiar. Para su alegría, sobre todo la de su Cooan, reconocieron a Tom que, con su kimono y su katana, se había llegado hasta ellas acompañado por Ann.

-¡Menos mal que os encontramos! Estábamos preocupados.- Pudo decir el chico.

 

Su esposa se abrazó a él y los dos se dieron un largo beso, entre tanto el resto de las chicas miraba hacia otra parte, dejándoles intimidad, para que Annie les refiriese.

-Venimos del cuartel general de la Masters Corporation. Se ha detectado actividad energética muy potente.  
-Si.- convino Tom al añadir.- Mi hermano Daniel y Mimet han estado analizando varios espectros de ondas electromagnéticas y estos se les salen de la escala. Por lo que nos dijeron cuando íbamos a salir hay algo muy poderoso que está a punto de ser liberado.  
-¿Qué puede ser?- Le inquirió Guerrera Luna con el mismo gesto atónito de los demás.-   
-No lo sabemos. Pero no está lejos…-el muchacho envainando ahora su katana.-  
-Bonito juguete.- Comentó Esmeralda observando ese arma al igual que el resto.-  
-Nos ha resultado de lo más útil. Protegiéndonos de los ataques de esos tipos cuando veníamos hacia aquí. Igual que tus cartas, Annie. Gracias.- Añadió Tom.-  
-Bueno. No hay de qué. Mis cartas también son capaces de extraer la energía de esos tipos y debilitarles lo bastante como para dejarnos atravesar sus líneas.- Explicó para decirles de seguido.- Masters nos ha pedido que os encontrásemos y que os llevásemos a la base. Allí estaréis más seguras.-   
-¿Y tu hijo?- Quiso saber Petz.-  
-Está allí, con Mimet y Daniel que trataban de hacerle dormir.- Se sonrió la extraterrestre que adoptaba ahora su forma alien.-  
-Y Kaori tratando de darle de comer. - Se sonrió Tom afirmando divertido.- La pobre no tenía ni idea de cómo iba eso, cuando el hijo de Annie le cerraba la boca y no se dejaba meter la cuchara, ja, ja. Menos mal que Jenny le echaba una mano. Mi hermano y mi cuñada tenían demasiadas cosas que supervisar en el centro de control como para ocuparse cuando nos marchamos.  
-Entonces vámonos.- Les instó la Guerrera Venus al resto.-  
-Sí, espera que ponga la alarma. – Intervino Petz que ya estaba entrando por el agujero del escaparate rumbo al interior. –

 

El resto la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y resignación. Fue Bertie la que suspiró moviendo la cabeza y comentando.

-¡Pero Petz!…   
-Sí, claro, tienes razón. ¡Qué tonta! En fin, la costumbre. Perdonadme. - Se sonrió ésta llevándose una mano al cogote y dejando correr aquello.- Es que toda precaución es poca…

 

Así finalmente se alejaron de la zona. Guiados por Tom y Annie recorrieron las calles más tranquilas y no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la base. Por suerte las autoridades se habían ocupado de restaurar el orden en las áreas que estaba libres de combates. Cuando el grupo de las guerreras y justicieras cruzaba por algunos lugares con gente enseguida recibían espontáneos aplausos y vítores, así como sentidas inclinaciones de cabezas que ellas correspondían agradecidas. Muchas de esas personas desde luego habían sido testigos de la lucha del grupo para repeler al invasor y proteger a los inocentes. Cuando fueron capaces de alcanzar la zona perimetral del complejo de la Masters Corporation en Tokio Observaron a Kaori que les aguardaba en la puerta junto con Urano, Neptuno y Saturno que ya habían llegado.

-¡Vamos! - Les indicó la científica pelirroja. - Entrad, tenemos que ir al centro de mando.  
-Estoy preocupada por Setsuna y los demás. - Intervino la Guerrera Neptuno, declarando.- Preferiríamos ir junto a ellos si no os importa.  
-Si. Estoy contigo. - Agregó Haruka.-   
-Os acompañaré. - Terció la guerrera Saturno.-   
\- Pero Hotaru. Tu padre está preocupado por ti. - Opuso Kaori mirándola con patente inquietud.- Saliste sin decir nada…en medio de la cena  
-Soy la guerrera de la destrucción. No puedo dejar a mis compañeras.- Replicó la muchacha de una forma bastante más seca de lo que solía.- Y ya habíamos terminado. Por cierto, te recuerdo que no me gusta la leche.

 

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza. Estaba claro que entre ellas dos seguían existiendo problemas. Aunque entonces la Guerrera Saturno dulcificó su gesto y añadió, esta vez con más amabilidad, consciente de su tono anterior.

-Lo siento. Es que estamos en una emergencia. Te agradezco tu preocupación. Dile a mi padre que estoy bien, y que enseguida nos reuniremos. Y aunque no me guste la leche, las galletas estaban muy buenas. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerlas.

 

Kaori pudo mirarla nuevamente ahora y esbozar una leve sonrisa asintiendo. Fue la Guerrera Luna la que les inquirió.

-¿Queréis que vayamos con vosotras, chicas?  
-No es necesario. Las tres avanzaremos más deprisa. Será mejor que os quedéis por aquí de refuerzo por si el enemigo reapareciese.- Respondió Haruka.-  
-Está bien.- Convino Rei que les pidió.- Tened cuidado.

 

El trio de las guerreras del sistema solar exterior asintió y prestas se alejaron de allí. El resto de los presentes siguieron a Kaori al interior. Al parecer había muchas cosas que comentar, para empezar Mimet las saludó según entraban mientras sostenía en brazos al hijo de Annie y le mecía. Al parecer con buen resultado dado que no lloraba.

-Hola. Me alegro de veros a salvo a todos.   
-¿Cómo vais?- Quiso saber el doctor Tomoe que también había entrado en la sala y saludado a los recién llegados.-

Ann recogió a su pequeño de brazos de Mimet y le dio unas sentidas gracias. La joven sonrió en tanto retornaba a su puesto de control.

-Estamos limpiando la banda de interferencias y creo que seremos capaces de dar una localización.-  
-En cuanto lo tengas les enviaremos un mensaje a nuestras compañeras. - Comentó Ami que ya estaba otra vez tecleando en su mini ordenador.-  
\- Menos mal que contamos con el equipo de las brujas de nuestro lado.- Suspiró Makoto al verlas trabajar de forma tan compenetrada, dado que Mimet y Daniel estaban ahora ambos a los mandos y Kaori les ayudaba chequeando algún que otro dispositivo.  
-Si no te importa somos el grupo de las tecno hadas cinco.- Sonrió Mimet aseverando.- Ya que ahora estamos con los buenos.  
-¿Tecno hadas cinco?- Se sorprendió Minako.-  
-Sí, es un proyecto que se me ocurrió a mí. - Proclamó la muchacha no sin orgullo y satisfacción al añadir.- Se lo comenté al doctor y al señor Masters y les pareció una gran idea. ¡Cómo todas las mías!  
-¿Y en qué consiste si puede saberse?- Inquirió Makoto.-  
-Veréis. El caso es que recuerdo cuando trabajé para las brujas Cinco. Éramos un buen equipo, gente muy valiosa. El problema es que estábamos enfocadas en hacer el mal. Y además nos teníamos muchas envidias entre nosotras. Pero ahora, pensé que, si pudiéramos reclutar un equipo de buenas científicas, que fuese también de buenas personas…  
-Ya te comprendo.- Sonrió Guerrero Luna.- Esta vez pondríais vuestro talento científico al servicio de la humanidad.  
-Eso es.- Repuso la interpelada en tanto comprobaba unos gráficas en su pantalla.-  
-De modo que ahora de momento somos dos. - Terció Kaori aclarando.- Yo no estaba en el equipo de las brujas pero sí que deseo estar en éste.  
-Le hemos pedido a Jenny que se apunte, pero dice que ella no es una científica.- Repuso Mimet.-  
-Bueno.- Intervino la aludida.- Es que es así.  
-Pero eres muy organizada y nos vendría bien alguien capaz de coordinarnos con otros departamentos de la empresa.- Le comentó Kaori alegando.- Entre mi trabajo como asistente personal del doctor y este grupo no tengo demasiado tiempo.-  
-¡Claro!- La animó la guerrera Mercurio.- Únete a ellas Jennifer…

 

La secretaria de Masters se puso colorada. No estaba tan acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Incluso su propio jefe asentía con aprobación al escuchar esa sugerencia.

-Y tú serías también bienvenida. - Le sonrió Mimet alabando por su parte a Ami.- Eres muy inteligente y te gustan las ciencias. Además, te coordinas con nosotros como si llevaras haciéndolo desde siempre.  
-Me gustaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer ya entre mis estudios de medicina y las guerreras.- Declinó su interlocutora de forma amable.-

Sus contertulias se hicieron cargo de eso y prosiguieron con sus cálculos ante la atenta mirada del resto…

 

Entre tanto, en la zona más afectada por los combates, Calix había ayudado a su hermano mayor a reponerse. Blinz miraba hacia sus tropas y buscaba con la vista a sus principales enemigos, localizó a Kranok.

-Ese dejádmelo a mí- le pidió Blinz.- Tengo cuentas pendientes con él.  
-Tuyo es. ¿Pero quién se encargará del otro?  
-Yo- se escuchó la voz de Dariel que aterrizó junto a ambos.- De ese miserable me ocuparé yo en persona.  
-¿También le conoces?- preguntó Calix sorprendido.-   
-Se llama Litar, y es un traidor renegado, tras Guder es el más fuerte...  
-¡Entonces vamos! - arengó Blinz.- Acabemos con ellos.

 

Los dos saiyan volaron en dirección a sus enemigos. Kranok y Litar les esperaban, al parecer conscientes de que iban a ser sus rivales. Alrededor de ellos, la batalla estaba ya decidida. Las fuerzas de Gralas se batían en retirada perseguidas por el ejército de los saiyan. Lornd, Setsuna y los demás, se dispusieron a presenciar el doble combate.

-Vaya nos volvemos a ver ¿eh Dariel?- le gritó Litar con voz desafiante.- Ahora vamos a comprobar quien es el mejor.

 

El interpelado no respondió, sólo se transformó en súper guerrero y atacó a su enemigo que hizo lo propio. Se desató un potentísimo combate entre ambos. Kranok a su vez atacó a Blinz que paró su embestida y contratacó con poderosísimos golpes. Los combates fueron durísimos pero tanto Blinz como Dariel llevaban las de ganar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el general en jefe de los saiyan diese el golpe mortal a Kranok y que el canciller dominase a su adversario.

-¡Ríndete o acabaré contigo!- le conminó Dariel que sujetaba a su enemigo de los brazos.-  
-Nunca, ¡antes prefiero morir a rendirme! - gritó Litar de forma muy orgullosa.-  
-Tú lo has querido- replicó Dariel que iba a rematarle cuando la voz de Lornd le detuvo.-  
-Espera, antes quiero saber dónde están los demás traidores y que han hecho con el amuleto del Dragón...  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Litar parecía regocijarse con la pregunta y respondió con otra bastante inquietante.- Pobres idiotas, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de nada, verdad?...  
-¿De qué? - Le inquirió Dariel con brusquedad.- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Estúpidos, este ataque era sólo una maniobra de diversión. Guder, Janiba y Gralas no están aquí, sino invocando el poder del Dragón, y ya es demasiado tarde para que podáis hacer nada por impedirlo.  
-Eso está por ver. ¿Dónde se han metido?,- le preguntó Lornd de forma imperiosa.-  
-Nunca os lo diré. ¿Qué te creías, eh? ¿Qué íbamos a dejarnos derrotar tan fácilmente sin no es porque ya teníamos otro plan?..  
-¡Se termina mi paciencia!- le gritó el soberano de los saiyan visiblemente furioso para amenazarle.- Habla ahora o morirás ejecutado por traidor.  
-Pues ejecútame si te atreves,- le desafió su interlocutor - no sabrás donde están...  
-¿Serías capaz de dar tu vida por esos que te han dejado a tu suerte?,- le preguntó Roy tratando de hacerle variar de idea.-  
-Mi vida no importa, sólo la venganza es lo que cuenta- escupió el renegado que estaba de por sí bastante grave.-  
-No perdamos más tiempo con este miserable- terció Dariel visiblemente encolerizado. - Acabemos con él.  
-¡Seré yo el que acabe contigo!- aulló Litar que concentró sus últimas energías lanzando un ataque contra el canciller.- 

 

Éste se vio tomado de sorpresa y fue herido en un hombro. Sin embargo su enemigo pagó ese ataque con su vida, muriendo exhausto.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó un inquieto Yailr corriendo junto a Dariel.-  
-Tranquilo. Solo es un rasguño, nada más.- Afirmó él guiñando un ojo.-

 

Seira se acercó dándole una alubia a su hermano para que se recobrase. Mientras tanto, las Sailors del sistema solar exterior lograron reunirse con sus amigos. En cuanto pudieron les hicieron un breve resumen de la situación a Setsuna y los demás. Lornd muy contrariado, se preguntaba en voz alta.

-Esa energía debe de ser la del Dragón. ¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Dónde podrán estar?, si convocan sus poderes oscuros estaremos perdidos.  
-Creo que Mimet y el grupo de las brujas, digo las hadas, estaban tratando de rastrear su ubicación.- Les comentó La guerrera Neptuno que había consultado un mensaje que Ami le enviase.-

 

Ninguno le supo responder, pero a tan sólo unos kilómetros, Gralas, merced a sus espías conocía ya la derrota de sus tropas. Aunque ese hecho no parecía afectarle pues estaba junto a Guder y Janiba que sonreían.

-¡Por fin podremos invocar el supremo poder del Dragón! - aulló Janiba exultante de alegría.-  
-Espero que merezca la pena- le respondió Gralas comentando.- He sacrificado una buena cantidad de tropas para mantener a los saiyan y sus amigos ocupados.  
-Pues comencemos cuanto antes la invocación- le pidió Guder con impaciencia.-   
-Debéis decirme que pasos debo dar- les inquirió Gralas.-  
-Lo primero de todo, colocar el amuleto en el suelo, inscrito en una estrella de cinco puntas invertidas.- Informó Guder que trazó la estrella con una especie de tiza.-  
-Cuando esté lista la invocación debemos salir a campo abierto, pues creo que el dragón es inmenso- le advirtió la saiyan.-  
-Bien, pero en el último momento, no quisiera que nos descubrieran antes de completar el proceso.- Respondió Gralas que si parecía preocupado por eso.-

 

La guerrera asintió para darle la seguridad de que así sería. Guder sacó de su armadura un pergamino que desenrolló. Estaba escrito en un extraño idioma que, sin embargo, el extraterrestre comprendía. Mientras lo leía para estudiar la invocación. Janiba le susurró a su compañero.

-Ha sido una suerte que este tipo conociera la lengua del pergamino, de lo contrario no habríamos podido leerlo.

 

Guder asintió y entre tanto Gralas abrió la cúpula de su refugio quedando al aire libre, por fin invocó al Dragón con las palabras mágicas.

-OYgf etdñp alfjhk - leyó mirando hacia el cielo.-

 

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada pero súbitamente el amuleto comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado. El tono se hacía cada vez más intenso y despertó un viento huracanado. Entonces de la nada aparecieron siete bolas oscuras con unas estrellas de cinco puntas azul marino inscritas, cada bola variaba en la cantidad de las mismas. Esas esferas comenzaron a brillar al unísono de un tono púrpura…

-Ya está aquí, presiento su energía - chilló Gralas levantando sus brazos al aire con gesto triunfal en tanto remachaba jubiloso.- ¡Noto su gran poder!....

 

Los dos saiyan miraban asombrados como se materializaba un denso humo negro del amuleto que iba aumentando en volumen y subiendo hacia el cielo. Pronto, éste estuvo casi cubierto. Desde su posición, Lornd y los demás lo vieron y quedaron espantados.

 

-¡Es igual a cuando Landar invocó al Dragón!- gritó Roy entre aquel vendaval que se había levantado.-  
-Es por allí- señaló Calix - ¡debemos impedirlo como sea!

 

A su señal, Lornd, Seira, Roy, el propio Calix, Dariel, Yailr y Blinz salieron disparados hacia allí. Diamante, Ail, Nephrite y Zafiro iban a hacer lo propio. Llevando a Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka con ellos. Setsuna y Diamante volaron también hacia allá. Se acercaron a toda velocidad para ver materializarse el cuerpo de un enorme animal que más parecía una serpiente gigantesca que un Dragón, dos enormes ojos rojos resplandecientes entre aquella densa oscuridad los miraban desprendiendo un aura maligna. Gralas reía al ver llegar a los saiyan.

-Es demasiado tarde, el Dragón ya está aquí.- Les gritó burlonamente con un altavoz.-  
-Pues lo destruiremos- repuso Lornd- concentrad las fuerzas y atacadle- ordenó a todos que lanzaron contra el gigantesco monstruo rayos de energía con casi todo su poder…

 

En la sala de control de la Masters Corporation Mimet señaló a una de sus pantallas y exclamó.

-¡La energía es tremenda! Se sale de los medidores. Está a pocos kilómetros al sureste de nuestra oposición.  
-¡Vaya, es algo increíble! - Comentó Masters que se acercó a verlo junto con Jenny.-   
-Al parecer está creciendo de forma imparable.- Añadió Daniel, que ahora consultaba más datos en otra pantalla.-  
-No sé si ni siquiera los súper guerreros podrán enfrentarse a eso.- Declaró Bertie con visible inquietud.-  
-Detecto una onda energética muy potente que va al encuentro de esa energía. El combate ha debido de comenzar.- Les indicó Kaori.-

 

Así pues, en el centro de control contuvieron la respiración. Mientras tanto, en la zona de guerra, para sorpresa y horror de todos, aquel enorme animal no fue afectado en absoluto por aquel ataque que rebotó en él de modo inocuo. Roy, advirtiéndolo, decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Matemos a ese asqueroso Gralas y así no podrá invocar su poder- propuso con evidente deseo de que así fuera.-  
-Muy bien- secundó Dariel - es una estupenda idea.

 

El tirano lo escuchó y aterrado ante esa posibilidad en la que no había siquiera pensado les gritó a Janiba y Guder que le protegiesen. Ambos saiyan salieron lanzando un ataque combinado de energía que más que dañar, cegó a sus enemigos.

-¡Maldita sea! - aulló Blinz llevándose las manos a su rostro para protegerse de aquello.- No veo nada.  
-Lancemos un ataque a donde sea - propuso Calix.- Con suerte le eliminaremos.

 

Pero Gralas fue más rápido, le pidió al Dragón su primer deseo.

-Dragón, haz que desaparezcan mis enemigos...  
-Los de la estirpe Deveget - añadió Guder con un grito al escucharle.- ¡Que vayan a reunirse con sus antepasados!  
-¿Por qué has dicho eso, estúpido? - Le gritó Gralas. -  
-Porque tengo mis cuentas pendientes con alguno de ellos.- Repuso éste.-

Entonces con una voz gutural el dragón respondió.

-Ya te he concedido tu deseo...- Hizo brillar sus malignos ojos y de inmediato, Lornd y Roy desaparecieron.-

 

Seira, Calix, Dariel y Blinz se miraron anonadados. Lo mismo que Diamante, Nephrite, Zafiro, Ail. No sabían que hacer. Y lo que era peor, el Dragón, lejos de desaparecer, añadió.

-Ahora reclamo este mundo para los poderes de las tinieblas - atronó con su voz poderosa en tanto que un manto de oscuridad se extendía densamente por la Tierra.-  
-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritó Seira.-  
-¡Ataquémosle a la vez!- indicó Dariel- con todas nuestras fuerzas.

 

Y todos los componentes del grupo se coordinaron a su señal. Los príncipes de Némesis, de los Cuatro Cielos y el alien usaron sus mejores técnicas. Las tres guerreras del sistema solar exterior unieron también sus fuerzas junto con su antigua compañera Setsuna. Los saiyan, por su parte, lanzaron cantidad de rayos de energía contra el monstruo. Sin embargo éste no se vio afectado en absoluto. Janiba se reía de los infructuosos esfuerzos de sus enemigos. Seira lo advirtió y furiosa se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Maldita perra!, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.  
-Vaya, pero si es la estúpida de Seira - sonrió la interpelada, para burlarse a su vez.- Llegas tarde como siempre. Pero no te preocupes por eso, aun puedo matarte.- Se convirtió en súper guerrera pero para su sorpresa su enemiga hizo lo propio.-  
-Ya no soy una niña inexperta, y tú ya no eres la única mujer que puede convertirse en súper guerrero.- Repuso su adversaria mostrando un desafiante puño mientras brillaba con un tono dorado intenso.- Haré que te arrepientas de no haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.  
-Pues luchemos, a ver quién es la mejor. Aunque seguro que seré yo. - La desafió Janiba tomándose verdadero interés en el combate en esta ocasión. -

 

Ambas tomaron tierra y se estudiaron. Mientras, Guder se dirigió hacia Dariel y le desafió igualmente. También aterrizaron junto a las mujeres y se dispusieron a resolver el duelo.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- chilló Haruka que había tomado tierra con Zafiro.-   
-No,- intervino Blinz posándose a su lado- es algo que sólo ellos deben resolver.  
-Nosotros tenemos que ocuparnos de esa mole, mirad. –Les señaló Diamante.- 

 

Todos miraron al suelo, desde donde bajo la influencia del Dragón, surgían una especie de sombras humanoides que se les acercaban peligrosamente.

-Debemos luchar- terció Setsuna que, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar con patente inquietud, donde podrían haber ido su marido y el hermano de éste.-  
\- Es un monstruo gigantesco. Y ¿Qué son esas siluetas? - Valoró Michiru.-  
-Torres más altas han caído. Pero primero nos ocuparemos de esas cosas. - Replicó Hotaru aferrándose a su lanza del silencio con decisión en tanto observaba como surgían esas extrañas figuras.-  
-Formemos un círculo.- Les propuso Nephrite.-

 

El resto estuvo conforme y de este modo adoptaron esa posición defensiva. Por su parte, lejos de lo que sucedía en la Tierra, los dos desaparecidos gravitaban por un espacio en blanco, sin que nada rompiese la monotonía de aquel vacío.

-¿Dónde estamos?,- se preguntó Roy en voz alta, agregando.- Esto me recuerda al Cielo, pero no siento la misma sensación.  
-Puede que sea una dimensión paralela- especuló Lornd - debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
-No podréis salir de aquí, a menos que yo os ayude- le respondió una voz que venía de ningún sitio en particular.-  
-¿Quién es? - Gritó Roy - ¿Landar eres tú? - Inquirió mirando en varias direcciones sin poder ver a nadie.-

 

Respondiendo a su pregunta se materializó la figura de un hombre moreno, de pelo negro oscuro, con dos entradas pronunciadas sobre su frente, vestía una especie de traje púrpura cubierto por un peto blanco con ribetes dorados, grabado en él una corona real de idéntico tono. Era de escasa estatura pero translucía mucha fuerza, su mirada era dura y se clavaba en los dos hermanos.

-¿Quién eres?,- preguntó Lornd visiblemente sorprendido.-  
-Yo ¿Qué quién soy yo? - replicó aquel hombre con una irónica sonrisa para reprochar a su interlocutor - parece mentira que no lo sepas. Tú que eres descendiente de mi estirpe.

 

Lornd y Roy se quedaron perplejos y el hombre continuó con tinte algo irritado en su voz. 

-Yo soy el gran príncipe Vegeta. El legítimo rey de los guerreros del espacio. Y he acudido a ayudaros pues sois de mi misma sangre.  
-¡El legendario príncipe Vegeta!- repuso Roy admirado, agregando. – Cuando me entrenaba Son Goku me habló de ti. Pero dijo que no gustabas de intervenir en asuntos de los vivos de esta humanidad.  
-Y es verdad- contestó el interpelado cruzando los brazos.- Pero en este caso, debo hacerlo. El Dragón Negro que os ha traído hasta aquí es un vestigio de la humanidad anterior, y es un peligro. Debe desaparecer y dado que sois vosotros, los de mi clan, los que os enfrentáis a él, he decidido intervenir personalmente. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ocasión de hacer una buena pelea. Y Bulma está muy pesada últimamente con las limpiezas. Como no tiene nada mejor que hacer se pasa siglos enteros cambiando la decoración y claro, me tocaba ayudarla.- Añadió con visible fastidio.-

 

Sus descendientes pasaron de puntillas sobre ese último comentario. Fue Lornd el que le preguntó deseoso de obtener una respuesta.

-¿Y cómo vamos a volver a nuestro mundo?  
-¡Dejadme eso a mí! – se sonrió Vegeta con un tinte de superioridad.- Es algo fuera del alcance de unos insectos como vosotros.  
-Oye, no hieras nuestros sentimientos.- Le respondió Roy sin que el aludido le hiciera el menor caso.-

 

Entre tanto, en la Tierra se desarrollaba una feroz batalla. Seira y Janiba intercambiaban golpes y oleadas de energía. Ambas parecían muy igualadas, sus ropas estaban hechas girones y sus armaduras destrozadas. Seira se deshizo de la suya que más que protegerla le dificultaba los movimientos, quedó semidesnuda, con sus pechos al aire. Haruka y Michiru desde la lejanía observaban impresionadas el poderoso cuerpo de la saiyan. Su robusta naturaleza y su fuerza ¡qué pena que estuviera casada con Calix! , pensaron. Ambas sailors recordaron cuando entrenaron junto a ella en el rincón del alma y el tiempo. Muchas veces, la guerrera del espacio no había tenido el menor reparo en luchar contra ellas desnuda, atacándolas de modo jovial y divertido en la bañera. Se sorprendieron al ver que esa poderosa mujer, tan seria y ruda en apariencia, también tenía su lado juguetón. No obstante para la saiyan eso carecía de importancia. Pero tanto a Haruka como a su compañera Michiru no les habría importado que esos forcejeos que, para Seira era suaves bromas, se hubieran transformado en apasionados abrazos, ¡pero no! Eso no tenía cabida entre ellas, eran luchadoras orgullosas que se respetaban mutuamente. Aunque contemplando su poderoso cuerpo desafiando los ataques de su enemiga y como tensaba sus músculos casi se habían olvidado del peligro que las rodeaba. Una de aquellas figuras oscuras las atacó con rayos de energía de un intenso azul cobalto, Haruka se vio incapaz de reaccionar al grito de aviso de su compañera. Pero, por suerte, Blinz se interpuso y desvió aquella descarga de energía que se estrelló contra una ladera de montaña cercana pulverizándola. El saiyan contratacó destruyendo a ese ser con una poderosa onda de energía.

-Siempre vienes en mi ayuda - le dijo Haruka visiblemente agradecida.-  
-Si…muchas gracias. - Añadió Michiru igualmente reconocida.- 

 

Blinz no respondió, parecía incluso envarado en presencia de esa mujer terrestre. Haruka le observo también, su cuerpo era impresionante, inundaba su alrededor con un cálido resplandor dorado. Marcaba sus músculos como todos los guerreros del espacio y su pelo, rubio también dorado intenso, apuntaba hacia el cielo mientras miraba de reojo con sus azules ojos a la mujer.

-Quizás podamos charlar un poco cuando todo esto termine- añadió la sailor.-  
-Me gustaría- repuso Blinz esbozando una tímida sonrisa que contrastaba con sus rasgos tan duros.- Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la lucha- repuso con su seriedad habitual lanzándose contra otro de esos seres.  
-Tienes razón- concedió Haruka volviendo a concentrarse.-  
-Oye, ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de charlar después con él?- Quiso saber Michiru observándola con reprobación.-  
-Pues, he querido decir sencillamente eso.- Se encogió de hombros su compañera.- Una conversación.  
-No tenemos tiempo para vuestras discusiones de costumbre.- Les recordó la Guerrera Saturno que ya estaba manejando su lanza del silencio para mantener a raya a otros atacantes.- Decid el, “estás celosa…podría ser” y al trabajo…

Sus compañeras le dieron la razón y se centraron en la batalla. Cada una utilizando con sus particulares ataques.

-Esta niña ya sabe demasiado.- Comentaba una irónica Haruka en tanto lanzaba su temblor de Tierra.- ¿No crees?  
-Sí, habrá que tener una conversación de adultos con ella a no mucho tardar.- Convino Michiru mientras usaba su ataque sumergido profundo.- 

 

Por su parte Diamante y Zafiro no lo tenían mucho mejor. Luchaban espalda contra espalda aniquilando a todas las sombras que se les acercaban pero sus fuerzas estaban ya muy mermadas. Lo mismo que Nephrite y Ail. Durante unos segundos de descanso pudieron observar el combate entre Dariel y Guder que estaba muy nivelado, ambos encajaban los golpes del otro sin parecer importarles el dolor. Seira por su parte parecía llevar por buen camino su lucha. Janiba, sorprendida por la fuerza que había logrado adquirir su rival, hacía rato que no se reía sino que luchaba al límite de sus posibilidades.

-¡Ya no te veo tan convencida!- Le espetó la guardiana real en una de las pausas que se concedían para estudiar el próximo movimiento de la otra.- ¿Sigues creyendo que soy una niña fácil de vencer?...  
-Tarde o temprano acabare contigo- repuso su oponente entre jadeos.-   
-No lo creo ¿Y sabes por qué?- Le inquirió Seira que hizo una pausa dramática y luego se respondió a sí misma- .Yo me he esforzado durante cada minuto de cada hora de cada día que ha transcurrido desde nuestro último encuentro, y tú, seguramente que has estado dedicada a una vida fácil protegida por la seguridad que os daba Guder. No habrás tenido que emplearte a fondo para combatir a rivales serios. En cambio yo, he luchado contra los más poderosos de nuestro mundo.  
-¿Ah sí?- respondió Janiba más descansada, pues no jadeaba como antes.- ¿Y qué me dices de esa patética humana a la que acatas como reina? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Conociéndote de seguro que la retarías. ¿Acaso fuiste vencida por una hembra de esa especie tan miserable?... ¡Qué vergüenza para nuestra raza!

 

Pero para sorpresa de su rival, la aludida no mostró ira ni se molestó por esa observación. Al contrario, sonrió con satisfacción y replicó dejando todavía más confusa a su interlocutora.

-Debo admitir que me derrotó, pues usó un gran poder y me enseñó a utilizarlo a mí también. 

 

En efecto, la saiyan estaba desconcertada, contaba con enfurecer a Seira o restarle moral para atacarla, pero parecía haberle producido el efecto contrario. Ahora era ella la que estaba indecisa y su enemiga a buen seguro que lo sabía. ¡Esa maldita zorra había aprendido mucho!, demasiado para el gusto de Janiba, que decidió atacar por sorpresa lanzando una gran bola de energía. Consiguió acertar de pleno a Seira a la vez que gritaba con voz triunfante.

-¡Lo he conseguido, estúpida!, te has descuidado y eso ha sido tu final, ahora sabes lo que les ocurre a todos los que se creen que pueden desafiarme.

 

Pero en cuanto el efecto del ataque se disipó Janiba enmudeció de espanto. Seira seguía allí, imperturbable, sólo se había cubierto la cara con los brazos y encogido el cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Al adoptar una posición erguida en el aire y mirar de nuevo a su oponente lo hizo con una sonrisa de la que se sabe segura vencedora en la batalla.

-¡Maldita seas pequeña ramera! No te dejaré vencerme.- Gritó la renegada.-

 

Insistió lanzando contra su enemiga rayos de energía con todo su poder, no obstante su rival los desvió uno por uno haciéndoles estrellarse contra el suelo donde sí que originaron grandes desperfectos.

-No te canses- le advirtió Seira con un tono muy monocorde.- Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo.

 

Haciendo buenas sus palabras apareció en un instante ante Janiba. De un fuerte golpe atravesó sin dificultad el despojo al que había quedado reducida su armadura, hundiéndole fragmentos de la misma en el estómago. Mortalmente herida la saiyan renegada cayó al suelo desde donde fue rematada sin piedad por una gran honda de energía. El desenlace del combate fue presenciado por Guder que ciego de furia arremetió contra Seira sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero Dariel estaba allí para frenar su ataque y proteger a su hermana.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, ¡miserable! Trata de conservar el poco honor que te quede - le espetó el canciller real mientras detenía uno de los puños de Guder con su mano derecha.-  
-Lo hare y en cuanto acabe contigo le daré su merecido a esa maldita hermana tuya.- Respondió éste desafiante y rabioso.-  
-Eso es lo que tú crees…-Replicó su rival.-

Y aumentando tremendamente su energía pasó al segundo nivel de súper guerrero y de éste casi al tercero, lo que superó con creces las expectativas de su enemigo.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?,- aulló Guder entre aterrado e incrédulo.- ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?  
-Ya te lo advertí- le contestó Dariel- he mejorado mucho desde la última vez y después de nuestro rey, y su hermano, soy el saiyan más poderoso. Mucho más de lo que puedas serlo tú. ¡Convéncete!- gritó golpeando el mentón de su adversario sin que éste pudiera ni reaccionar siquiera.-

 

Guder se tambaleaba en el aire, trataba de responder al golpe pero Dariel, que seguía junto a él, le esquivaba sin problemas. Al fin, el canciller de los saiyan atravesó a su rival con una descarga de energía que le hizo caer al suelo.

-No, no puedo creer que me hayas derrotado- balbuceó Guder herido de muerte por aquel rayo.-  
-Te lo advertí - repuso secamente Dariel - tú creíste que nos habías matado cuando huiste pero no calculaste bien tu ataque. Ahora pagarás por ello.  
-Está bien- admitió su rival con una sonrisa de triunfalismo pese a su estado crítico.- A nosotros nos habéis matado. Pero mirad al Dragón, su poder oscuro crece minuto a minuto y sus criaturas se liberan por toda la Tierra.  
-Ya me tienes harto, ¡desaparece de una vez!,- gritó el Canciller que le remató con un poderoso rayo, acabando con él.- 

 

Pero en su agonía Guder tenía razón, los seres de sombras del Dragón se extendían como un siniestro ejército contra el que nada valían ya los desesperados esfuerzos del grupo por detenerlos. Pese a que Dariel y Seira se unieron a ellos, estos soldados aparecían a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que ellos podían eliminar, y atacaban con sus rayos mermando a los saiyan y a sus aliados.

-Espero que nuestro rey y su hermano vuelvan o todo estará perdido para nosotros,- declaró Blinz, repeliendo un nuevo ataque de esas criaturas.-

 

Gralas, viendo que la situación había escapado a su control pidió ser transportado a su nave nodriza, así logró escapar una vez más, prometiendo nuevamente que volvería si es que la Tierra lograba sobrevivir. Lo que hizo aflorar en él aquella desagradable mueca que hacía las veces de sonrisa entre los seres de su especie.

-Bueno, yo ya hice lo que vine a hacer. Maestro…- Musitó con regocijo en tanto se alejaba rumbo al espacio exterior…- El resto es cosa tuya…

 

Lornd y Roy por su parte escuchaban muy interesados las palabras de su lejano antecesor. Poco amigo de la charla, Vegeta les contó a grandes rasgos lo que sabía acerca de ese Dragón.

-Ese monstruo fue una creación de los seres de las tinieblas en respuesta a los Dragones creados por el Todopoderoso y otros seres benévolos del universo. Tiene enormes poderes y sólo puede satisfacer deseos relacionados con el mal. De modo que olvidaos de pedirle la paz en el mundo, que lo pajaritos canten y todas esas tonterías.  
-Eso lo sabemos Señor - interrumpió respetuosamente Lornd -pero parece ser demasiado poderoso incluso para varios de nosotros.  
-Y eso que éramos bastantes súper guerreros- añadió Roy.-   
-Veo que habéis progresado mucho- sonrió Vegeta con satisfacción - os felicito, aunque tratándose de mi estirpe no me extraña nada. Siempre dije que nosotros éramos los auténticos príncipes de los Guerreros del Espacio. Sin embargo, pese a vuestros avances os queda todavía mucho camino que recorrer y este es un enemigo al que no podréis derrotar. Muy bien. No permitiré que mis herederos sean destruidos por ese monstruo. Yo mismo os llevaré de regreso a vuestro mundo y os ayudaré.  
-Pero, una vez Son Goku y Landar me dijeron que vosotros no podíais intervenir en asuntos de esta humanidad, que vuestro plazo había pasado- objetó Roy muy sorprendido.-   
-Lo que digan ese vejestorio y ese idiota de Kakarot a mí no me preocupa en absoluto.- Repuso Vegeta con su habitual brusquedad.- Hace mucho que no me divierto y quiero ver de lo que sois capaces.

 

Seguidamente apuntó con una de sus manos enguantadas hacia el horizonte y descargó un potente rayo de energía que abrió una brecha, aparentemente hacia ningún sitio.

-Es un pasadizo entre dimensiones - explicó el saiyan indicándoles.- Cruzadlo tras de mí....

 

Sin más explicaciones ni esperar ninguna respuesta Vegeta voló hacia allí. Lornd y Roy le siguieron mientras su antepasado les espetaba.

-¡Deprisa o se cerrará!...

 

Lograron cruzarlo por muy poco y reaparecieron en la Tierra, pero el paisaje era desolador. La negrura cubría casi todo el planeta y pudieron ver a sus guerreros tratando de contener a esos siniestros seres aunque sin ningún éxito.

-Lo tenemos mal- dijo Lornd elevando su voz entre aquel tumulto de rayos, gritos y vendavales que arreciaban por todas partes.-   
-Esto requiere una actuación más seria- declaró su antepasado.- Dejádmelo a mí.

 

Transformándose en un ser muy superior a un súper guerrero de nivel tres, Vegeta atacó al Dragón con una poderosa onda de energía que él denominaba Final Flash. Todos se sorprendieron por la fuerza contenida en ese golpe que barrió al Dragón del aire.

-¡Es increíble!- chilló Seira que no podía creer que sólo ese ataque hubiese bastado para derrotar al Dragón que parecía invencible.-  
-¿Quién es ese?- inquirió Dariel mirando sorprendido al recién llegado.-  
-Él es mi antepasado, el Gran Rey Vegeta - anunció Lornd con orgullo dejándoles a todos anonadados.- 

 

Entre tanto las siniestras figuras se iban desvaneciendo, el cielo recobraba su color azul y la oscuridad desaparecía de la Tierra. Los saiyan descendían al suelo y aguardaron a que su rey con Roy y Vegeta hicieran lo mismo. Cuando estos bajaron a Tierra todos los demás les hicieron una larga reverencia.

-Entonces, ¿este hombre es tu antepasado? - Preguntó Setsuna sorprendida. - Pues no se parecen en nada- le cuchicheó a Haruka que se había acercado a ella junto con Blinz y Michiru.-  
-Sí, lo cierto es que es bastante bajito- susurró Haruka a su vez- no le imaginaba así.  
-Tiene un gran poder, seguro que es uno de los saiyajin legendarios.- Opinó Calix con admiración.-   
-No es momento de tanta charla- les cortó Vegeta sin hacer mucho caso de aquellas muestras de admiración y otros cotilleos. – No penséis que he acabado con él tan fácilmente. Solo lo he dispersado. Ese Dragón a buen seguro que volverá a materializarse. Lo que debo hacer es encontrar su amuleto y llevármelo conmigo a la dimensión celestial, allí no causará más daño.  
-¿Y no sería mejor destruirlo?- Le preguntó Roy.-   
-Está forjado con metal de otra humanidad y tallado por deidades infernales- repuso su ancestro.- Para vosotros es indestructible. Es más, ni yo mismo podría hacerlo.  
-Bien, pues vamos por él, el Dragón se materializo sobre ese lugar- señaló Diamante - el amuleto debe estar allí.

 

Todos fueron rápidamente en aquella dirección pero, tal y como Vegeta había anunciado un denso humo se recompuso nuevamente. Aunque esta vez, no tenía forma de Dragón, sino de una criatura humanoide. De gran altura aunque en los límites humanos.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Zafiro.- Otro de esos bichos. Pues acabaré con él- 

 

Y sin esperar réplica lanzó un rayo contra esa criatura que lo dejó pasar a través de su cuerpo, en su cara fueron apareciendo unos toscos rasgos que esbozaron una maligna y divertida sonrisa.

-¡El ataque de mi hermano le ha atravesado sin hacerle nada! - exclamó Diamante anonadado.-   
-Eso es magia negra y de la más poderosa- reconoció Roy- si nuestros ataques no le afectan no sé cómo vamos a vencerle.  
-Podríamos probar con otro más potente- propuso Calix.-

 

En ese instante el monstruo, que no perdía el tiempo, atacó a Blinz que se situaba en su radio de acción como el más cercano. Bastó un sólo golpe para dejarle fuera de combate. Haruka, Michiru y Calix corrieron a auxiliarle. Mientras, los demás atacaban con ráfagas de energía al monstruo que de nuevo las dejaba pasar inofensivamente a través de su inmaterializado cuerpo.

-Así no conseguiremos nada- masculló Lornd furioso e impotente.-  
-Puede atacarnos uno por uno y quedarse tan fresco- indicó Zafiro bastante incómodo con la idea.-  
-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cómo podríamos afectarle.- Se preguntaba Nephrite.-  
-Si…lo veo muy complicado- Comentó Ail.-  
-¿Y si hacemos la fusión?,- les propuso Diamante- por lo menos, si nos ataca podremos luchar contra él.  
-Es cierto- convino Roy.- Cuando ataca se hace vulnerable. Vosotros podríais distraerle y nosotros atacarle después.  
-¿Vosotros conocéis esa técnica?,- inquirió Vegeta sorprendido. - Bien, yo creo saber cómo podemos provocar a ese monstruo, vosotros fusionaos.

 

Diamante, Nephrite, Ail y Zafiro asintieron y se colocaron en posición formando un único guerrero de nombre Diaphizitel, bastante alto y de pelo largo y tonos irisados.

-¡Ahora monstruo asqueroso!- le gritó Vegeta en su más puro estilo provocador y chulesco.- Lucha si te atreves, no te ampares en tu intangibilidad como los cobardes.

El aludido no respondió el legendario saiyajin añadió de forma más despectiva.

-Tienes miedo de que seamos más fuertes que tú, y no me extraña. Si pudiéramos tocarte no nos durarías ni un minuto.  
-¿Eso crees?- repuso al fin aquel ser con una atronadora voz, afirmando. - Yo soy una criatura del corazón mismo de la oscuridad y puedo venceros a todos.  
-Pues empieza por mí - le desafió Diaphizitel aseverando- ahora soy muy poderoso.

 

El monstruo respondió con una mueca y emitió tal cantidad de energía que hizo temblar la Tierra.

-Eso no me impresiona. Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor. - Repuso su impávido rival mirándolo fijamente.-  
-¿Y esto?- repuso el monstruo atacando a gran velocidad con varios golpes que su contrincante detuvo con grandes problemas.- Tú no eres rival contra mí, ¡estúpido!

 

Haciendo buenas sus palabras el monstruo derribó a Diaphizitel con sus golpes dejándolo fuera de combate. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los muchachos se separaron maltrechos mientras el monstruo aullaba triunfalmente con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?...- Desafió abiertamente a todos los presentes.-

 

Al unísono Seira, Yailr, Calix y Dariel volaron hacia él y le acometieron con todo tipo de golpes, pero el monstruo los esquivaba sin ningún problema. Alargando sus brazos capturó del cuello a Calix y Dariel que notaron desvanecerse sus fuerzas. Exhaustos dejaron de ser súper guerreros y el monstruo les liberó. Ambos cayeron como fardos al suelo, demasiado agotados para levantarse. Después lanzó un rayo contra Yailr que se estrelló contra el terreno. Las guerreras Urano y Neptuno junto con Saturno, acudieron a tratar de ayudarles.

-¡Ja, ja!...esa energía no me ha venido mal- le dijo aquel monstruo a Seira que le miraba pasmada sin saber que hacer.-  
-Seira, ¡apártate de ahí!- le gritó Haruka que aun atendía a Blinz que parecía malherido.-   
-¡Yailr! – Exclamó la saiyan por su parte, mirando con horror el cuerpo tendido de su compañero, y pareja de su hermano.- ¡Reacciona!

 

Pero ese guerrero no se movía. El propio Lornd corrió hacia él y trató de reanimarle. El monstruo sonrió enseñando unos curvos colmillos que llenaban unas fauces, vacías por lo demás. 

-¡Maldito!- Exclamó Seira aumentando su poder uy bombardeando a ese maligno ente con bolas de energía.- ¡Muere!

 

Produjo una cadena de explosiones tremendas que ocultaron a su enemigo de la vista de todos. La muchacha jadeaba ya agotada por el esfuerzo pese a seguir manteniendo su intensidad en el ataque…tras un buen rato, agotada dejó de lanzar ráfagas de energía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Fue la respuesta que pudieron escuchar entre la nube de polvo y restos provocados por ese ataque…

 

Aquella maligna criatura reapareció incólume y con un invisible poder inmovilizó a Seira que se debatía de pie sobre el terreno. Entonces su enemigo alargó uno de sus brazos para atrapar a la saiyan pero Setsuna, llegando de donde nadie esperaba, apartó a su amiga y guardiana que cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. No obstante la reina recibió una descarga de energía oscura de aquel ser que se rio con regocijo proclamando.

-Esto tendrá sus consecuencias para ti... y quizás para alguien más, ja, ja…  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso, maldito?- Le espetó Seira, pero el monstruo no respondió, la espantada guerrera se volvió enseguida hacia su reina, exclamando entre preocupada y visiblemente asustada en tanto trataba de levantarse.- ¡Señora!..  
-Tranquila, esto bien.- Dijo la soberana de los saiyan puesta en pie.-

Michiru entre tanto se comunicó con Ami y le puso al corriente de lo que sucedía. Ésta lo notificó a las demás, siendo Usagi la que dijo a sus guerreras.

-Debemos ir. Pueden necesitarnos.  
\- Vamos entonces.- La secundó Rei.-  
-Iremos con vosotras.- Se ofreció Petz.-  
-No, será mejor que os quedéis aquí. Podrían necesitaros.- Replicó Makoto.-

 

Las justicieras y Tom no parecían demasiado dispuestos a seguir esa indicación, no obstante, fue Ami la que les dijo.

-Por favor. Seréis más útiles aquí para ayudar a tranquilizar a la gente. En esta ocasión no podéis ayudar en esta batalla.   
-Está bien.- Concedió Bertie a desgana mirando de reojo a sus compañeras.-  
-Si vosotras lo decís, supongo que tendréis vuestras razones.- Declaró asimismo Cooan.-  
\- Buena suerte.- Les deseó Esmeralda con idéntica resignación.- 

 

Las guerreras asintieron y se dieron prisa en acudir en ayuda de sus amigos. Mientras tanto una aparentemente indemne Setsuna había ayudado a incorporarse a su guardiana, que algo envarada replicó.

-Gracias señora.- Le dijo Seira aliviada - me tenía paralizada, no podía moverme...te pido perdón, se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerte a ti. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si. No te preocupes. No seas tonta. - Le sonrió su soberana, replicando.- Debemos protegernos los unos a los otros.

 

Aunque su conversación se vio cortada por las palabras de aquel ser de pesadilla que se burlaba abiertamente de ellos en tanto recuperaba el tamaño normal de su brazo. Mientras Lornd llamó a su hermano tras dejar a Yailr junto con Calix y Dariel…

-Me parece que soy demasiado para vosotros.- Afirmaba ese ente con sorna.-  
-No nos queda otra. Roy, tú y yo debemos hacer la fusión- le indicó Lornd a su hermano menor.-  
-Muy bien- convino éste.-

Ambos adoptaron esa postura en tanto Vegeta les indicaba.

-Vosotros distraedlo mientras yo me concentro para acabar con él con la única técnica que puede lograrlo.  
-¿De qué técnica hablas? - Le inquirió Lornd sorprendido.-  
-Del golpe astral- respondió su antepasado que les explicó - es simple, libero mi cuerpo astral y gracias a eso puedo tocarle hasta cuando se hace intangible a vuestros ataques. Es una técnica que aprendimos en el otro mundo Kakarot y yo. Pero cuesta varios siglos dominarla y requiere su tiempo.- Les comentó el orgulloso guerrero casi jactándose de ello a juzgar por el tono de sus palabras.- Ahora haced lo posible por distraerlo y aguantar el máximo tiempo que seáis capaces.  
-Haremos lo posible.- Le aseguró Roy que se colocó en posición.- Vamos Lornd.

Éste se preparó de igual forma y ambos se unieron gritando al unísono.

-¡Fusión!...

 

Del resplandor dorado que provocaron surgió Loroy, el nombre dado a la unión entre ambos. Transformándose con facilidad en súper guerrero de nivel tres, desafió al monstruo que le contemplaba divertido.

-Esta vez me tienes a mí de oponente, no te va a resultar nada fácil vencerme.  
-Acabaré contigo igual que con tus amigos y no me será nada difícil- se jactó el monstruo.-   
-¡Pues vamos a verlo! - gritó Loroy que atacó con todas sus fuerzas logrando golpear al monstruo en la cabeza. Ésta se deformó considerablemente aunque volvió enseguida a su estado natural.-  
-Admito que eres más fuerte que los otros- reconoció aquel ser que parecía divertido cuando agregó - eso le dará mayor interés al asunto.

 

Alargó sus brazos para atrapar a su rival pero éste los esquivó. Es más, sujetando uno de ellos levantó al monstruo y le estampó contra el suelo abriendo un gran cráter que rellenó con rayos de energía hasta provocar una tremenda explosión. El resto de los presentes se había cubierto con una barrera de energía protectora. Dariel y Calix, así como Blinz, se había recuperado gracias a las alubias y unidos a Seira protegían a los demás. El Canciller trataba de recobrar a Yailr que era el único que no parecía reaccionar.

-¡Dadme otra alubia!- Pidió con desesperación a sus compañeros que enseguida se la entregaron.-

 

Diamante, Nephrite, Ail y Zafiro aún no habían ingerido ninguna y seguían en el suelo, atendidos ahora por Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna que se las hicieron tomar. Disipada la explosión Dariel exclamó atónito.

-Ha sido un poderosísimo ataque, un poco más y destruye el planeta entero.  
-No temas,- le tranquilizó Setsuna.- Ellos no pondrían en peligro la Tierra, han calculado el ataque bien.  
-Ahora sí que no debe de haber quedado nada de él- sentenció Zafiro.-  
-No te fíes de eso- le advirtió Seira comentando.- Esa criatura posee unos poderes que no podemos ni imaginar.  
-Pero después de eso nadie sobreviviría- objetó Haruka apoyando a Ail para ayudarle a levantarse.-  
-¿Ah no? - Dijo Calix señalando al cráter.- Entonces ¿Puedes decirme quién es ese?

 

La respuesta no podía ser más evidente, el monstruo se erguía sobre aquel foco de destrucción como si nada hubiera pasado. El ataque de Loroy no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto.

-¡Je, je, je, je! - Rio de forma burlesca mientras las últimas partes de su cuerpo deformadas por efecto del ataque volvían a su ser.- No está mal, eso me ha molestado un poco.

 

Loroy le miraba fijamente sin poder creerlo. Había empleado una fuerza capaz de destrozar varias veces la Tierra, concentrándola sobre aquel ser que había absorbido el impacto por entero. Ahora, después de eso, tenía que verle ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No tienes nada que hacer, me da lo mismo si os unís dos o doscientos- añadió aquella criatura con plena seguridad.-   
-Mirad, ¡el ataque de Loroy ni siquiera le ha dañado! - exclamó Blinz aun sin poder creérselo.-  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?- musitó Seira apretando los puños con impotencia para admitir.- Tiene tanta fuerza que no podemos ni rozarlo.  
-Mirad allí. ¡Es increíble! - señaló Hotaru hacia una distancia de varios cientos de metros.-

 

Todos miraron al unísono, se habían olvidado completamente de Vegeta que seguía aumentando su nivel de energía, ahora brillaba de un tono radiante como el oro, pero no de la forma habitual de los súper guerreros, con el pelo rubio y un aura alrededor, en esta ocasión, todo él era de color dorado, el cuerpo parecía una estatua de oro brillante y su poder crecía y crecía. Por fortuna parecía que el monstruo no se había percatado de eso. En vez de advertirlo dedicaba toda su atención a burlarse de Loroy, al que atacó con un rayo de energía muy potente que éste, con grandes apuros, hubo de desviar fuera de la atmósfera. A los pocos segundos una titánica explosión iluminó la Tierra entera como si mil soles la alumbraran. El grupo tuvo que taparse los ojos hasta que ese increíble resplandor se extinguió. Por su parte, completamente agotado al reflectar tan fabuloso ataque, Loroy quedó a merced de los golpes del monstruo que le sometió a un duro castigo.

 

En ese instante llegaron Guerrera Luna y las demás que, prestas, se reunieron con sus compañeras y el resto de sus amigos.

-Debemos ayudarlo. - Les pidió Setsuna - sino el monstruo acabará con él.  
-¡No, no lo hagáis! - les gritó Vegeta que se había colocado junto a ellos sin que lo advirtieran para indicarles.- Necesitaré toda vuestra energía para rematarle después del ataque. Aunque primero debéis formar una barrera que os proteja, pues la onda expansiva será enorme.

 

El monstruo jugaba con Loroy a su capricho, éste se defendía como podía golpeando a su rival en repetidas ocasiones pero sin conseguir más que hacerle algún agujero o abolladura que se reparaba en el acto. En el momento menos esperado, Roy y Lornd se separaron al agotarse el tiempo de la fusión, ambos cayeron al suelo. Entonces Vegeta indicó a Blinz y Dariel que atacasen al monstruo con rayos de energía para distraerlo a la vez que Seira y Calix iban a dar sendas alubias a los dos hermanos.

-Maldito seas monstruo repugnante.- escupió Dariel en tanto no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Yailr tendido en el suelo.-  
-¡Oh, el amor!- Se burlaba ese monstruo para escupir divertido.- Hay una cosa que vuestros soberanos no os dijeron, ilusos. El reverso del amor es el odio… Y seguro que me odias mucho ahora… ¡Anda, demuéstrame cuanto!…  
-No, no lo hagas.- Quiso advertirle la Guerrera Luna con un grito.- ¡Esa nunca es la respuesta!

 

Aunque fue tarde. Dariel ya estaba atacando a ese ser con todas sus fuerzas. Calix se unió a él tratando de cubrirle. Entre los dos bombardearon incesantemente a aquel ente malévolo.

-¿Qué tal está Yailr?- Se interesó ahora Seira yendo a su lado.-

 

Para horror de todos, ese muchacho no parecía respirar. Había sido alcanzado en el pecho y casi tenía un boquete del tamaño de un puño…

-¡Dios mío!- Pudo musitar la guerrera Marte.- Ami… ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

La requerida se llegó enseguida hasta el cuerpo de aquel saiyan, pese a que le reconoció y trató de reanimarle no sirvió de nada. 

-Está muerto.- Suspiró la joven médico.- Lo siento…

 

Aunque sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Dariel que ahora aulló lleno de rabia y dolor para aumentar enormemente su aura…el propio Calix a su lado se apartó impresionado por lo que veía. Ese muchacho desarrolló la fase tercera de súper saiyan y lanzó otro ataque poderosísimo contra su enemigo…  
-¡Al suelo! – Previno Seira que esta vez sí, cubrió a su soberana con su propio cuerpo.-

 

Todos se arrojaron al suelo para cubrirse de la enorme onda expansiva. Tras la explosión y por desgracia. Tal y como era de esperar los ataques combinados del Canciller y el General de los ejércitos saiyan no afectaron al enemigo pero sí llamaron su atención el tiempo suficiente para que Vegeta terminase de preparar su técnica y para que Lornd y Roy, recuperados lo suficiente, se apartasen de allí.

-Es el momento.-Gritó Vegeta. -¡Ahora...Ataque masivo del cuerpo Astral! - Exclamó y acompañando a su invocación, emitió una poderosa ráfaga dorada contra aquel ser que quedó envuelto por ella, recubriéndose así del mismo tono, parecía un áureo ídolo clavado en una posición retorcida.- Os toca a vosotros,- añadió el legendario rey de los guerreros del espacio.- Atacadle ahora, que es vulnerable...

 

Todos los saiyan, los muchachos y las guerreras aunando fuerzas en sus ataques planetarios, lanzaron sus más potentes andanadas de energía y sus mejores técnicas que confluyeron formando un caleidoscopio de colores contra ese ser haciéndole saltar hecho pedazos al recibir el choque. Las partes, aun de color dorado se desvanecieron en la nada y esa potente aura maligna que emitía desapareció del ambiente. Vegeta recuperó su aspecto habitual a la par que los demás se cubrían de la onda expansiva que volvía asolando toda la superficie en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. Lornd cubrió a Setsuna. Blinz y Dariel hicieron lo propio con Haruka y Michiru que se encontraban cerca de ellos e inermes por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¡Por fin nos hemos deshecho de ese monstruo! - vitoreó Calix abrazado a su esposa.-  
-Ha sido muy duro, pero lo hemos conseguido.- Sentenció Roy dedicándole unas reconocidas palabras a su antepasado.- Gracias gran Rey Vegeta.  
-No os pongáis tan contentos- les repuso éste sin perder su compostura de seriedad.- Le hemos eliminado temporalmente. Ha vuelto a la talla. Ese ser es indestructible. Ya os he dicho que sólo estaréis libres de él si me llevo el amuleto conmigo.

 

Pero el grito de dolor de Dariel les hizo mirar a todos en esa dirección. El saiyan había aterrizado y abrazaba el cuerpo muerto de su pareja…

-¡Hermano!- Pudo musitar Seira observándole consternada.- Lo lamento…

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada más. Al fin fue el propio Vegeta quién se aproximó posando una mano sobre el hombro del desconsolado Canciller y le dijo con tono firme.

-Fue un gran saiyajin. Murió como todos los nuestros deben hacerlo. Con honor y con valor…  
-Me perdonarás… si eso ahora no significa nada para mí…- Pudo balbucir Dariel con el rostro arrasado por las lágrimas.-  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Fue la réplica de su augusto interlocutor.-

 

Aunque éste miró hacia el Cielo y esbozó una leve sonrisa. En ese instante apuntó con la palma de su mano hacia Dariel y el fallecido Yailr…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pudo preguntar el atónito y horrorizado Lornd.-

 

Su antepasado no le respondió directamente, lanzó sobre sus objetivos un rayo dorado. Sin embargo éste, lejos de destruirles les recubrió. Para asombro del Canciller y los demás allí presentes eso obró una especie de milagro. El boquete del pecho de su compañero se cerró y éste volvió a respirar abriendo lentamente los ojos. Finalmente el legendario rey afirmó.

-No era su momento…  
-¡Gracias! Señor…- Musitó un atónito y emocionado Dariel cuando su pareja fue capaz incluso de ponerse en pie.- ¡Muchas gracias!

 

Todos estaban igualmente asombrados. Con la boca abierta ante tamaña exhibición de poder. Y entonces, ante el silencio admirado de los presentes, Vegeta simplemente se limitó a sentenciar.

-Este es el poder de un súper saiyajin Dios…con algo de refuerzo…eso si…

 

Dicho esto voló sobre el punto focal donde había aparecido el Dragón y recogió el amuleto que seguía intacto. 

-Ahora tengo que volver a mi dimensión. Supongo que a estas alturas ese viejo chismoso de Landar se habrá enterado de mi ausencia y se lo habrá dicho a mi mujer y Bulma tiene muy mal genio. Os puedo asegurar que el dragón oscuro no es tan peligroso como ella cuando está enfadada. - Rezongó nada entusiasmado por la sola idea de tener que soportar una reprimenda de su esposa.-  
-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho.- Pudo decir Dariel.-  
-Sí, te debo mi vida, Mi Señor.- Añadió Yailr que ya parecía estar perfectamente.-  
-Olvídalo.- Repuso Vegeta agregando con tono enigmático en tanto miraba hacia la guerrera Luna.- Hay cosas que no deberían haber ocurrido. Ésta era solamente una…  
\- Sea como fuere, nunca te olvidaremos- le dijo Lornd con manifiesto respeto y admiración mientras se arrodillaba. – No solo eres el origen de nuestra familia y un auténtico rey de los Guerreros del Espacio. Sino un Dios. Espero ser digno de transmitir tu herencia, Señor.

 

Los demás saiyan incluido Roy, siguieron el ejemplo del soberano. Vegeta no pareció hacer mucho caso y volvió a levantar la palma de su mano. De nuevo lanzó un chorro de energía azulado Él mismo brillaba ahora con un aura y un color de pelo azul celeste y su energía abrió otra vez un agujero dimensional. Eso sí, antes de pasar por él, se permitió mirar a los saiyan, en especial a Roy y a Lornd y mostrar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, orgullo no sólo de sí mismo, sino de aquellos descendientes suyos que habían probado tanta fuerza y valor. Inmediatamente después y sin dar más pie al sentimentalismo, desapareció por la abertura que se cerró tras él.

-¡Ha sido una gran batalla! - declaró Dariel con el júbilo que da una trabajosa victoria.- Y un milagro.- Agregó mientras abrazaba a Yailr.-

 

Y para pasmo de todos los presentes, y rubor de muchas de las chicas, esos dos se dieron un largo beso en los labios…

-Eso…en fin.- Murmuró apuradamente Roy mirando hacia otro lado.- Ya va siendo hora de volver a casa. Nuestras mujeres se estarán preocupando…  
-Claro. Es cierto… - Convino Diamante que hacía lo propio.- Esmeralda tendrá muchas ganas de volver a Paris… Digo yo…  
-Sí, y seguro que Petz estará como loca por mirar en qué estado se encuentra la tienda.- Comentó Zafiro tratando a su vez de no fijarse en la pareja de saiyan.-

 

Finalmente esos dos dejaron ya las muestras de afecto. La propia Seira sonrió, abrazando ahora a su hermano y después a su prometido con las expresiones alegres de los demás.

-Sí, ahora debemos volver a nuestro planeta.- Indicó Lornd.-  
-¿A qué tanta prisa?- le disuadió su hermano- quedaos un poco más, esto comenzó cuando estábamos cenando en mi casa...Además, ya sabes lo que toca cada vez que ganamos una batalla de estas.- Se sonrió.-  
-¡Fiesta!- Exclamó Minako con visible animación.-  
\- Has acertado. – Se sonrió Nephrite comentando con Ail.- Supongo que Annie y tú podréis quedaros un poco más para celebrar, amigo.  
-Contad con nosotros. – Aseguró el extraterrestre elevando un pulgar.-  
-Pues toca preparar algo de comida. – Terció Makoto observando a sus amigas.-  
-A mí no me mires.- Movió la cabeza Marte haciendo un espacio con las manos.-  
-Si…ni tampoco a Usagi. - Se sonrió Ami divertida.-  
-Si… la pobre es un completo desastre para eso. - La acusó Rei.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa la aludida no estaba allí para replicarle picada como en otras ocasiones.

-¡Qué raro! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Quiso saber la guerrera de Marte mirando hacia todos lados sin ver a su compañera.-  
-Hace un instante estaba aquí.- Replicó Hotaru que tampoco la había visto desde el momento del ataque contra el dragón.-   
\- Habrá tenido algo que hacer.- Comentó Roy quitándole importancia.-  
-Lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla.- Les dijo Minako a sus compañeras que asintieron.-  
-Chicas. ¡Estoy aquí!- las llamó Usagi que se quitaba algunos escombros de encima que la habían dejado llena de polvo hasta las orejas.  
-¡Menuda pinta que tienes!- Se rio Rei, más aliviada ahora.-  
-¡Ya estamos! - Replicó Guerrera Luna brazos en jarras para aseverar.- Tras uno de esos ataques tan estruendosos se me vino encima un murete de yeso.- Me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi lugar.  
-Seguro que me habría quedado mucho más elegantemente sobre él en lugar de debajo.- Se burló Marte.-

 

Por supuesto las demás no pudieron evitar que Usagi sacase la lengua a su amiga y ésta replicase de igual modo. Incluso Haruka y Michiru suspiraron resignadas. Aunque Hotaru se reía. Siempre se lo pasaba en grande cuando esas dos polemizaban de esa forma.

-Bueno chicas. Dejadlo ya.- Les pidió Roy comunicándole a Usagi.- Vamos a hacer una de nuestras fiestas de la victoria. De modo que llama a Mamoru. Por cierto. ¿Dónde se ha metido? No estuvo aquí en ningún momento.  
-Tuvo que atender unos asuntos con Luna y Artemis. – Le explicó la Guerrera Luna con tono más serio ahora, aunque enseguida lo suavizó agregando con su jovilidad habitual.- Pero vendrá a la fiesta, seguro.  
\- Así que anímate, hermano.- Le comentó Roy al rey de los saiyan, alegando.- Pocas veces podremos reunirnos ya de esta manera.  
-Es verdad- sonrió Lornd. - Pero nuestro mundo no se gobierna solo...  
-Con tu permiso señor- intervino Dariel.- Yo volveré para hacerme cargo, tú disfruta de la compañía de tu hermano.  
-Sí, volveremos los dos.- Añadió Yailr que permanecía junto al Canciller.-  
-Muy bien, encargaos vosotros,- convino el soberano que se dirigió a los otros saiyan con más tranquilidad.- Blinz, Calix y Seira podéis volveos si lo deseáis.  
-Por esta vez que nuestro Canciller y Yailr se queden también.- Propuso desenfadadamente Setsuna afirmando.- Veréis chicos no os vendrá mal conocer el ambiente festivo de la Tierra. Creo que Nuevo Vegeta estará bien guardado hasta nuestra vuelta…

 

No había terminado de decir esto cuando sintió un leve mareo, se trastabillo ante las preocupadas miradas de todos. Enseguida tanto Seira como el propio Lornd la sostuvieron.

-Mi reina. ¿Estáis bien? - Se interesó la guardiana con patente inquietud.-  
-Cariño.- Añadió Lornd observándola a su vez con preocupación.- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Sí, estoy bien, - les sonrió la interpelada que ya se encontraba perfectamente.- Tengo que descansar un poco.  
-En tu estado no has debido luchar a nuestro lado.- Le dijo Seira con tono de suave reprimenda.-  
-Las mujeres saiyan siempre deben luchar. Tú siempre me lo dices.- Replicó la aludida.-  
Si...pero tú eres nuestra reina y estás encinta.- Opuso la guardiana bajando la cabeza para agregar.- Te suplico que no vuelvas a arriesgarte, y menos por mí. No me lo perdonaría nunca si algo te sucediese.  
-Bueno. Por fortuna todos estamos bien.- Intervino Zafiro con un talente más optimista.-

 

Los demás asintieron. Incluso Lornd abrazó a su esposa sintiéndose más tranquilo. Todos excepto Usagi que recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido hacia tan solo unos minutos. Había mentido a todos. Incluidas a sus propias amigas. Ella no estuvo bajo ningún montón de yeso. Lo cierto es que durante unos minutos se transportó a la misma dimensión a la que había retornado en rey Vegeta y tuvo una charla con él y Mamoru, que la esperaba allí, como Endimión.

-La situación es realmente grave.- Meditaba ahora, ajena a las celebraciones del resto.-

 

Recordó que apenas tuvieron tiempo de acostumbrarse a ese vacío inmaculado que les rodeaba. El saiyan se aproximó al verles aparecer. Y con un tono más amable de lo que solía saludó a Usagi besando su mano.

-Reina Serenity. Me alegra haberos visto a ti y al rey Endimión.  
-Agradecemos mucho tu ayuda. – Replicó el interpelado añadiendo.- Lástima que Goku no pudiera acompañarte.  
-No hacía falta para nada. - Contestó Vegeta retomando su seco tono habitual, aunque añadió con más regocijo.- Su mujer le tiene bien agarrado. El muy tonto le prometió ayudarla a limpiar la casa. ¡Menudo idiota este Kakarot, nunca aprenderá!  
-Lo principal es que todo ha salido bien.- Intervino Serenity.-

La soberana lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Sí, así era el buenazo de su amigo Goku, no cambiaría jamás.

-Mis descendientes son buenos muchachos, y tienen mucha suerte de que estéis velando por ellos. Si no fueran tan ingenuos verían en ti lo que en realidad eres y tu auténtico poder. Pero los pobres se dejan engañar por las apariencias. ¡Casi me dan lástima! Espero que alguno pueda consultar el libro…- Declaró enigmáticamente Vegeta.-  
-Un día llegará el momento, amigo mío. - Afirmó la interpelada agregando.- Por ahora todo está bien así. Pero me alegra que hayas decidido participar un poco. También vosotros tenéis una parte importante en esto. Y no os prodigáis como nos gustaría.  
-No es nuestra tarea. En este caso debí hacerlo puesto que esta situación no estaba prevista.- Afirmó el saiyan que agregó no sin tono de cierta preocupación.- Por cierto. Vigila a la reina de mi pueblo…Las cosas no serán como las habíamos planeado…

Ahora tanto Serenity como Endimión se miraron sin comprender. Fue ella la que primero captó el terrible significado de esas palabras.

-Has visto algo en el libro, ¿verdad?...

Sin embargo su interlocutor no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír de forma adusta como solía hacer y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza se alejó perdiéndose entre ese espacio inmaculado. Entonces Serenity le comentó a su esposo.

-Esto no me gusta.  
-Ni a mí.- Acordó él.- Puede ser que otra alteración en la corriente espacio- temporal se haya producido con esta batalla.  
-Y esta vez Setsuna no está al corriente de ello. Al no seguir en su cargo.- Se lamentó la soberana.-   
-No es momento de culparnos. Sabes que las cosas debían ser así. Al menos hasta ahora. La labor que tenemos es muy ardua.- La intentó animar él.-  
-Es verdad. Queda todavía mucho que hacer. Aunque las bases ya están puestas…  
-Volveré al futuro y daré instrucciones a Chibiusa.- Le contestó él, añadiendo.- Será mejor que regreses con ellos o sospecharán algo.

 

Y la reina así lo hizo, pasando a representar su comedia como la torpe Usagi una vez estuvo rodeada del resto de sus amigos.

-Pues rumbo al cuartel general.- Les indicó Roy agregando con jovial entusiasmo.- ¡Hay que hacer los preparativos!

 

Todos convinieron en eso. Los que dominaban la translación Instantánea llevaron a los demás. Las guerreras por su parte utilizaron su sailor teleport. Así, una vez reunidos todos. Roy le dijo a Mimet.

-Vete desempolvando el karaoke. Toca celebración.  
-¡Marchando!- Exclamó la entusiasmada joven que siempre estaba por la labor de festejar.-

 

Ahora fue Haruka la que, sonriente, les comentó a Dariel, Yailr y Blinz, que miraban a su alrededor, sorprendidos de lo rápidamente que se hacían tales preparativos en una gran explanada de la isla propiedad de Ian Masters…

-Ya veréis como son las fiestas en la Tierra.  
-Si- convino Michiru casi colgándose a su compañera de un brazo.- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.  
-Así parece.- Declaró el canciller de los saiyas al que el resto de las sailors, ya con sus identidades normales, observaban con patente interés.-  
-¡Me pido el primer baile con Dariel! - Terció Minako llevándose ambas manos entrelazadas a la barbilla.-  
-¡De eso nada, mona! Yo le vi antes. Además…- Replicó Makoto.-  
-Si… ¡te recuerda a un novio que tuviste! - Se rio Ami.-  
-No listilla. - Replicó la aludida añadiendo.- Iba a decir que soy la mejor bailarina de todas.  
-Hay que ver como sois, - Intervino Rei a su vez apartando a sus compañeras en tanto sentenciaba.- Está claro que antes bailará con una atractiva joven como yo.  
-Mejor será que os ahorréis la molestia.- Les indicó Haruka no sin regocijo cuando las hizo ver que ese apuesto saiyan estaba abrazado a otro guerrero del espacio en actitud inequívoca.-  
-Vaya.- Suspiró Minako.- Entonces la cosa iba en serio.- Yo que pensaba que fue por la alegría de haber salvado a su compañero.  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, monina.- Se sonrió Rei.- Pues anda que no se notaba que había algo ahí…  
-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor también le gustan las chicas.- Comentó Makoto.-   
-No me da a mí esa impresión.- Sentenció Ami con tono resignado.-  
-¡Es cierto! –Suspiraron las demás.-  
-Aunque todavía os queda el otro.- Afirmó una divertida Michiru refiriéndose a Blinz.-

En eso que tanto Seira como Calix pasaron por allí. Ambos observando divertidos aquella escena. Se dirigieron a los dos saiyan.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te ocurre hermano? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- Sonrió adustamente ella.-  
-Las princesas han expresado su deseo de bailar conmigo.- Repuso él observándolas no sin estupor y añadiendo.- No sé si será correcto desairarlas.  
-Por mí no te inquietes. Será una costumbre de la Tierra.- Le animó Yailr.- Por mi parte puedo intentar eso que llaman aquí bailar, con alguna…  
-No creo que me guste esa idea.- Sonrió su interlocutor tomándole entre sus brazos.-  
-Es mejor no ser descortés.- Sonrió su pareja argumentando.- Además, eres el Canciller. Tienes que dar ejemplo…

 

Dariel asintió divertido. Aunque ahora las chicas estaban discutiendo entre ellas sobre cuál iba a bailar primero con ese otro apuesto guerrero del espacio en referencia a Blinz. Al parecer echándolo a suertes con algún juego de azar de la Tierra, dado que no paraban de gritar las palabras “piedra, papel, tijeras” Eso hizo que los saiyan sonrieran. Al menos Calix que, ya era más ducho en las costumbres humanas, le comentó a su hermano que se aproximó a ellos.

-Eso es que muestran interés amoroso por ti. O al menos las atraes.  
-En ese caso supongo que combatirán. - Comentó el aludido.-  
-No es esa su costumbre.- Replicó Seira con una leve y divertida sonrisa, al tiempo que mirando de reojo a las chicas.-

 

Aunque fue Blinz quién se adelantó a todos cuando, dirigiéndose ceremoniosamente a Haruka, le propuso para perplejidad del resto de las guerreras que todavía se le estaban rifando.

-Alteza. ¿Me concedería un baile?

Urano le miró sorprendida pero enseguida sonrió afirmando.

-No veo por qué no…

 

Y se dejó tomar de la mano por el guerrero que la llevó hacia el centro de la gran explanada donde celebraban la fiesta. Eso hizo que todas las demás sailors dejasen de discutir entre ellas y mirasen con la boca abierta. Momento que aprovechó Dariel para aproximarse a Michiru y pedirle a su vez del mismo modo galante y ceremonial.

-Alteza, ¿me haríais el honor de bailar conmigo?  
-No veo porque no.- Repuso inmediatamente ella a imitación de su compañera, para dejarse conducir a su vez a la zona de danza.-

 

Roy, Lornd, Setsuna y el resto de los componentes del grupo charlaban entre ellos animadamente o se cruzaban bromas. Fue Tom quién se percató de lo que pasaba y le indicó a su esposa.

-Mira Connie. ¿No son esas Haruka y Michiru?  
-Sí, bailando con esos dos saiyan.- Afirmó ésta con sorpresa.-  
\- Desde luego que esas dos bailen con hombres no es lo más normal.- Comentó la atónita Setsuna a todo el resto de sus amigos.-   
-Tratándose de hombres como esos.- Sonrió cómplicemente Esmeralda.- Cualquier chica estaría encantada.  
-¿Y si fuese yo el que le propusiera a una de esas chicas bailar?- Le inquirió Diamante mirándola con una sonrisa.-  
-En ese caso les diría que tú solo bailas conmigo.- Replicó ella tomándose de su brazo para dirigirse a la pista.-  
-Bueno cariño, creo que nosotros dos también deberíamos movernos un poco.- Le propuso Tom a su pareja que asintió.-  
-¿Vamos con ellos cubito?- Le preguntó Roy a Bertie que asintió con entusiasmo.-

 

A estos les siguieron unas cuantas parejas más. A todo esto las guerreras se habían quedado atónitas.

-¡Vaya!- Pudo decir Minako no sin cierto fastidio.- Nos hemos quedado compuestas y sin pareja.  
-Si. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar de esas dos? - Añadió Rei eso sí, remachando con cierta pícara expresión.- Sería un interesante cambio de partenaires. 

 

Masters se aproximó entonces a Usagi y a Mamoru que habían hecho unas evoluciones por la pista de baile, con bastante más soltura y elegancia de lo que se presuponía en la teóricamente torpe muchacha, y que ahora se acercaron a los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Junto al millonario venía Jennifer, muy elegante, con un vestido de noche de color salmón. Aunque la chica observó algo azorada que esa fiesta no era de etiqueta.

-Bueno.- Le comentó Masters despreocupadamente.- Nadie podrá negar que eres la chica más elegante del baile.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo replicar ésta sin perder su rubor. Aunque enseguida le indicó a su jefe centrándose en el objetivo que ambos tenían en mente. – Lornd y Setsuna están ahí, junto a sus majestades del Milenario de Plata.

 

Su interlocutor convino en eso y fueron a reunirse con ellos. En un aparte del jolgorio festivo desatado por sus amigos pudieron conversar.

-Entonces esperemos que todo haya terminado por fin.- Deseaba Ian con el asentimiento del resto.-  
-Nunca se sabe con ese maldito Gralas.- Replicó Lornd añadiendo con cierto tinte de tristeza.- Nos apenará despedirnos de mi hermano y el resto de nuestros amigos, pero tenemos que regresar a Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Sí, así es.- Convino Setsuna que quiso saber dirigiéndose a Serenity y Endimión.- Por lo que nos comentasteis hará año y medio cuando firmamos el tratado de asistencia triple, estabais a punto de cerrar otra alianza.-  
-Si.- Le contó la soberana de Neo Cristal Tokio.- Os dijimos que nuestra hija se estaba ocupando de eso.  
-Pero la Pequeña Dama está aquí.- Opuso Jennifer sin comprender pues veía a la pequeña Chibiusa charlando animadamente con Hotaru Tomoe.-  
-Es cierto, la Pequeña Dama del presente, con doce años, está aquí.- Pero la princesa del futuro, con más de quince, se encuentra ahora centrada en esa misión junto con sus guardianas.- Le comentó Endimión.-

 

La muchacha puso cara de no comprender, no obstante fue Setsuna la que le explicó.

-Cuando se viaja tanto por el tiempo se producen paradojas. Hay que tener mucho cuidado que no sean excluyentes. Por eso el portal es una zona tabú. Se debe de tener un control muy férreo sobre él para evitar eso.  
-¿Paradojas excluyentes?- Inquirió Jennifer sin comprender.-  
-Si.- Le explicó Endimión afirmando.- Por ejemplo, nuestra hija con doce años y con quince no podrían coincidir en una misma época. Sería peligroso y autodestructivo para ambas versiones de ella. Sin embargo, Chibiusa en versión niña puede viajar a este pasado. Y su otro yo adulto, en cambio. Retroceder en el tiempo, pero unos años por delante de donde estamos. Digamos que cada versión de ella tiene asignado un límite que no puede franquear.  
-Luego entonces ella sabe todo lo que va a suceder. Si habláis con la versión adulta de vuestra hija…- Comentó la muchacha abriendo la boca atónita.-  
-No podemos hacer eso.- Le comentó Serenity explicando.- Estamos sujetos a las mismas normas y aunque ahora actuamos como los reyes del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio, técnicamente no lo somos todavía.   
-Sí, ahora seguimos siendo Mamoru y Usagi, en esta encarnación.- Añadió su pareja.- Nuestros otros yos del futuro si terminarán por serlo. Ellos son los que están con nuestra hija cuando Chibiusa es adulta. Y pueden enviarnos alguna comunicación.  
-Cada vez lo comprendo menos.- Suspiró Jennifer.-  
-Yo tampoco entiendo nada. – Convino Ian, que, no obstante, declaró.- Lo importante es que todo se desarrolle tal y como se ha previsto.  
-Si. Lo que podemos decirte es que en unos pocos años del futuro, otra poderosa aliada se nos sumará. También estará en la Luna.- Les dijo Usagi.-  
-Y nuestros amigos tendrán un papel importante para con ella. Pero ellos no pueden saberlo todavía.- Agregó Mamoru mirando hacia el grupo de Tom, Cooan, Bertie y Roy.-  
-Por eso no me gusta la alta política.- Suspiró Lornd.- Uno nunca sabe cuándo debe callarse para no hablar más de la cuenta. Prefiero no saber según qué cosas.- Y agregó despidiéndose de sus interlocutores.- Si me disculpáis, voy a charlar un poco con mi hermano.

 

Los demás asintieron de modo cortés. Entonces fue Masters quién se despidió también, junto con su asistente.

-Tengo que marcharme. Los accionistas y los políticos no esperan. Además, me preguntarán que tal todo.  
-Puedes decirle que conforme a lo previsto. - Le contestó Mamoru con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Me he alegrado mucho de verte, Jennifer.- Sonrió a su vez Usagi con patente cordialidad.-  
-Gracias majestad…lo mismo digo - Repuso la aludida devolviéndole la sonrisa.-  
-¡Cuídate!- le pidió Setsuna con una gran dosis de afecto.-

 

La chica asintió y se alejó tras Masters que ya se marchaba para atender a sus innumerables negocios y otros compromisos. Aunque tras verles perderse entre el resto de los presentes la sonrisa de Usagi se extinguió, y una mirada triste la sustituyó.

-Pobre muchacha.- Suspiró a su vez Mamoru.-  
-A veces conocer el futuro y no poder hacer nada por cambiar un hecho es algo muy cruel. – Añadió Setsuna con pesar.-  
-Sí, lo es…pero nada podemos hacer sobre eso. - Completó Usagi miró a su amiga de reojo con una expresión triste. Sin embargo, quiso variarla enseguida tornándola más alegre para afirmar.- Vamos con las chicas. A ver si ya se han repuesto del disgusto de no poder bailar con esos apuestos guerreros.

 

Sus interlocutores convinieron en ello sonriendo ahora de forma más amplia. Aunque de pronto la soberana de los saiyan pareció tambalearse. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se interesó Usagi observándola con inquietud.-  
-Si…- Pudo replicar ella que se había sujetado a un brazo de Mamoru. Para añadir.- Ya está, ha sido un mareo. Debe ser por el embarazo…

 

Sus interlocutores cruzaron sendas miradas pero no dijeron nada. Al fin, cuando Setsuna les aseguró que estaba perfectamente, los tres se dirigieron a ver a sus amigos.

 

Entre tanto el baile había concluido ya. Los dos guerreros del espacio charlaban con sus respectivas parejas. Al menos en lo que a la danza se refería. Blinz le comentaba a Haruka que parecía escucharle muy interesada tras pedirle que la tutease.

-Eres una mujer bella y fuerte. Podrías ser tomada fácilmente por una saiyan.  
-Te agradezco el cumplido. Sé que no decís eso de cualquiera. - Replicó la joven.-  
-No...Puedes estar segura de eso. Y he hablado con Seira, la esposa de mi hermano. Os respeta grandemente y créeme, que tratándose de ella, es mucho decir.- Añadió él.-  
-Es verdad. - Comentó Dariel uniéndose a la conversación junto con Michiru.- Desde que mi hermana conoció a nuestra reina habla con gran admiración de vosotras. Y yo que la conozco desde que nació, os aseguro que no suele prodigarse en elogios con cualquiera. Sois poderosas y valerosas en gran medida. Y vuestra soberana es alguien realmente muy especial.  
-Muchas gracias. Vosotros tampoco lo hacéis nada mal.- Le sonrió Michiru agarrándose de uno de sus brazos, ante la atenta mirada de su compañera.-

 

Blinz y Dariel se miraron a su vez de forma cómplice y fue entonces el hermano de Calix quién declaró.

-Quizás, ahora que ya tenemos a una antigua guardiana de la reina Serenity como soberana y desposada con nuestro rey, otras de sus compañeras podrían seguir su ejemplo.

 

Ahora fueron Haruka y Michiru las que se miraron esbozando sendas sonrisas. Y la guerrera Neptuno les comentó.

-Desde luego, eso es muy halagador. Aunque no sé de ninguna de nosotras que esté interesada por ahora…

 

No obstante Dariel se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacia las guerreras del sistema solar interior que estaban pendientes y le saludaron todas a una agitando la mano.

-¡Nuestras compañeras son un encanto! - Se rio Haruka, afirmando.- Pero quizás algo inexpertas en esas lides todavía para buscar esposo.  
-Pudiera ser. Aunque nos referíamos a mujeres más experimentadas.- Replicó el canciller lanzándola una mirada muy significativa a la guerrera Neptuno.-  
-Lo cierto es que es una proposición muy interesante.- Repuso Michiru, que no obstante añadió.- Pero me temo que no se ajusta a nuestros gustos.  
-¿No consideráis quizás débiles?- Supuso Blinz.-  
-No, no es eso precisamente. Sois dos hombres muy fuertes y atractivos. Pero el problema está precisamente en eso. Nosotras no nos relacionamos de esa forma con los hombres.- Le respondió Haruka.-  
-Os comprendo muy bien. Tampoco yo lo hago de ese modo con las mujeres.- Admitió Dariel, más cuando vio aproximarse a Yailr.- Pero en el caso de mi amigo Blinz, os aseguro que es un hombre más que notable…  
-No lo ponemos en duda.- Sonrió Haruka recorriéndole con la mirada, para eso si, añadir.- Pero por muy excepcional que sea, seguirá siendo un hombre…

 

Entonces fue Michiru la que, con tono conciliador y amable, les comentó.

-Quizás nuestra ex compañera Plutón no os dijo nada. Pero nosotras vamos siempre juntas.  
-Sí, somos pareja.- Completó Haruka.-  
-Comprendo.- Afirmó Blinz para alivio de las chicas, no obstante las descolocó a su vez cuando afirmó.- Eso quiere decir que tenéis un voto o algo parecido. Como el que tenía nuestra reina.  
-Sí, es algo parecido.- Pudo replicar Michiru.-  
-Pero nuestra soberana pidió permiso y la liberaron de su juramento de lealtad.- Observó Calix que les propuso.- Podrías pedirle a vuestra reina que hiciera lo propio con vosotras.  
-Me temo que tantas guerreras liberadas de sus juramentos iban a ser demasiadas. Y nosotras no tenemos ningún interés en casarnos.- Replicó Haruka, ya con un tono más serio, pues aquello se estaba comenzando a irse de las manos de las dos.-

 

Durante unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada, la situación era algo violenta aunque finalmente Dariel tomó la palabra para declarar.

-Es una pena. Sois dos mujeres realmente extraordinarias.   
-Es verdad. Me desposaría con cualquiera de vosotras con gran placer.- Afirmó Blinz obsequiando con una admirativa mirada a Urano.-  
-Agradecemos el cumplido en lo que vale.- Le contestó educadamente Haruka.-  
\- Si me disculpáis, Altezas.- Repuso Dariel que junto a Yailr hizo una leve inclinación y se alejó.-

 

Las chicas correspondieron a ella. Calix también se despidió. Entonces Blinz, tomando cada una mano de sus interlocutoras, las besó y tras hacer una leve inclinación se alejó de allí. Haruka y Michiru le observaron y fue la rubia quién, como de costumbre, le comentó de forma jocosa a su pareja.

-Bueno, no sé. La verdad, dan ganas de pensárselo dos veces, ¿eh?...  
\- Pues en este caso no puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo.- Sonrió Michiru a su vez, afirmando ya con tono más serio.- Ese tal Blinz es un buen chico. Y muy valiente. Está claro que le gustas.  
-Es una pena que yo ya esté comprometida.- Sonrió la aludida tomando la mano de su pareja.-

Ahora Michiru sonrió para remachar con tintes reflexivos.

-Tenemos suerte de contar con él y los demás como aliados y amigos.  
-Si.- Convino ahora Haruka de idéntica manera.- Los reyes han sido muy hábiles al forjar esta alianza. Será de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

 

Su compañera asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia el resto de sus amigas que las observaban con una no disimulada envidia. Finalmente todas charlaron de cosas más intrascendentes. Así, la fiesta se prolongó por espacio de un par de horas más. Finalmente los saiyan se despidieron. Fue Lornd, el que, en nombre de todos, declaró.

-Ha sido un placer y un honor estar luchando a vuestro lado una vez más. Nos honra el poder llamaros amigos.  
\- Gracias hermano. Os deseamos un buen viaje y que pronto tengamos noticias de un feliz desenlace. - Replicó Roy, en nombre del resto dedicando su atención a Setsuna. –

 

La soberana de los saiyan asintió con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba algo extraña. Pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Su esposo seguramente la reñiría por haberse involucrado en la lucha en su estado. Ya se lo comentó en un aparte que hicieron. Lornd mostró su gran preocupación y Seira, que estaba a poca distancia, bajaba la cabeza abochornada. Setsuna recordó haberle preguntado.

 

-¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Ha sido culpa mía, Señora.- Pudo decir la mujer sin levantar la vista.- Debí protegeros mejor. Ese rayo de energía tuvo que haberme alcanzado a mí.  
\- No tienes la culpa de nada. Fue mi elección. - Le replicó su soberana, afirmando con tono más jovial aunque al tiempo firme.- Te ordeno que te olvides de eso. Eres la mejor guardiana que se puede tener.

 

Ahora Seira si se permitió mirarla y esbozar una fugaz sonrisa para contestar con reconocimiento en su voz.

-Gracias Señora. Os juro que no volverá a suceder. Y os suplico que os mantengáis desde ahora lejos de cualquier peligro potencial.  
-Seira tiene razón.- Terció entonces Lornd agregando.- Sé lo valerosa que eres. Todos lo sabemos. No tienes que probar nada. Y en tu estado lo más prudente es no arriesgar. Créeme. Hasta las mujeres saiyan se vuelven mucho más cuidadosas cuando están embarazadas.

 

Su esposa asintió recibiendo el mensaje. Ahora ya todo parecía estar bien. A buen seguro cuando retornase a Nuevo Vegeta y descansase todo se arreglaría. Después se cuidaría bien hasta el momento de dar a luz. De este modo los guerreros del espacio volvieron a su planeta. El resto de los muchachos también se despidió. Cada uno retornó a sus ocupaciones. Por su parte, en el futuro, Serenity y Endimión esperaban para encontrarse con su hija, ya adolecente, que, retornando de algún momento en el pasado, les informó tras la reverencia de rigor.

-Todo marcha bien. Las asteroides y yo hemos llevado a Neherenia a casa de Cooan y de Tom. Para que juegue con su hija y con la de Roy y Bertie. Ahora están allí. Por cierto. ¿Qué tal os fue a vosotros en ese otro pasado?

 

Sus padres se sonrieron, evidentemente la muchacha conocía la respuesta a eso. Ella misma asistió a la boda siendo niña, pero claro, no a la batalla contra el dragón oscuro y fue su padre quién le respondió.

-Tras lo que sucedió pudimos consultar el Libro. Como temíamos el origen de los problemas para el reino de los saiyan estaba allí. Ahora deberán pasar los años y todo tendrá que seguir su curso. Solamente aquel que vendrá, el Mensajero, será capaz de solucionarlo.

Chibiusa asintió, no obstante no estaba muy enterada de aquel particular. Tampoco tenía demasiados deseos de indagar más. Y sobre todo, tenía sus propias inquietudes. ¡Ojalá que le dieran permiso para viajar a Elisión a ver a Helios! Tenía ganas de ver a su novio. Aunque, claro, ¡cualquiera les comentaba eso a sus padres!...¡Ojalá que eso no apareciese en aquel extraño y misterioso libro del que tanto hablaban. Se limitó a escuchar con atención y cuando los soberanos concluyeron la narración de aquellos hechos, a pedir licencia para retirarse, la cual le fue concedida.

 

Y por su parte Setsuna llegó a su mundo de adopción. Afortunadamente las cosas parecieron ir bien y no sufrió más mareos. Su embarazo iba avanzando sin novedad hasta que a los pocos meses pudo dar a luz y fue un robusto niño de pelo moreno al que pusieron por nombre Eron, el príncipe heredero y futuro rey de los saiyan. Al menos eso deseaba ella y el resto de su pueblo que celebró largamente ese nacimiento. No obstante, a veces el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel y tener sus propios planes. Eso es algo que con el tiempo descubrirían…


	17. Encontrando nuevos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Neherenia tras ser purificada por Guerrero Luna está a punto de cambiar cuando Chibiusa le presente a unos nuevos amigos.  
> Para Max y Elisa los hijos de mi gran amiga Claudia. Que crezcan rodeados de cariño y que tengan siempre a su lado montones de buenos amigos que les enseñen a valorar lo realmente importante en la vida.

Para Max y Elisa los hijos de mi gran amiga Claudia. Que crezcan rodeados de cariño y que tengan siempre a su lado montones de buenos amigos que les enseñen a valorar lo realmente importante en la vida.

 

Había gran actividad en el palacio. El salón de recepciones era todo un hervidero de personas yendo y viniendo, transportando cajas y deteniéndose a veces a escuchar instrucciones. El chambelán mayor daba órdenes al personal y la misma guardia se colocaba formando con su uniforme de gala.

-Vamos, vamos.- Repetía aquel hombre con tono nervioso.- Todo tiene que estar listo. Su Majestad va a salir. Capitán.- Le preguntó al oficial que comandaba el dispositivo de seguridad.- ¿Están sus hombres dispuestos?  
-Sí señor.- Repuso el aludido.- Estamos preparados.  
-Muy bien.- Suspiró aquel tipo entrado en años, algo orondo y que llevaba un traje dieciochesco rematado por una peluca blanca sobre la cabeza.- Anaris.- Llamó dirigiéndose a una joven rubia que estaba ataviada con un largo vestido de raso color verde oscuro.- ¿Has ido a ver si su Majestad está preparada?  
-Iré ahora mismo, Lord Chambelán.- Repuso tímidamente la joven inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.-

 

Y sin perder ni un segundo se encaminó hacia una salida lateral del salón. Abrió una puerta y caminó por un largo pasillo. Este moría en otra puerta de colores blancos y negros con intrincados diseños en su superficie. Marcas de una media luna creciente y de un caballo alado podían verse en ella, esculpidas de forma primorosa. Aunque lejos de contemplar en detalle algo que ya tenía muy visto la muchacha tocó con un llamador de bronce…el eco repetitivo de ese golpeo fue acompañado de su voz algo trémula.

-Majestad. ¿Dais vuestro permiso?....  
-Adelante.- Se escuchó una voz de mujer joven desde el interior.-

 

La muchacha entró, tras hacer una reverencia se dirigió hacia una jovencita de largo cabello moreno con reflejos violetas, algo ensortijado, que lucía un vestuario bastante elegante pero menos solemne que el resto de los cortesanos…

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Anaris.- Le confesó esa chica que se contemplaba en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero sito en el fondo de la estancia.- No sé cómo me irá.  
-Vos sois una reina, Señora. Todos tendrán que trataros conforme a vuestro rango.- Comentó la aludida.-

 

La soberana suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza. Su doncella personal era buena y leal, cándida incluso y quizás por ello no comprendía. Sonrió débilmente mirándola con aquellos ojos azules profundos que tenía y le explicó.

-No en esta ocasión. Voy a vivir como una muchacha totalmente anónima. Sin privilegios ni títulos. Nadie sabrá quién soy. Bueno, excepto un reducido número de personas.  
-Si os lo puedo preguntar, Majestad. ¿Os ausentaréis durante mucho tiempo?  
-Quizás sean unos meses. Aunque intentaré retornar lo más frecuentemente posible. El Canciller Lord Chambelán, Caballero Gillard De la Lune, asumirá la regencia en mi ausencia.- Le contó.- Tú puedes tomarte este tiempo libre. Ve con tu familia.  
-Preferiría ir a serviros.- Contestó la doncella con pesar.- A donde quiera que vayáis…  
-Gracias.- Repuso su interlocutora para replicar.- Sin embargo eso no será posible. Ya te lo he dicho. No gozaré de privilegios especiales. Esta es una etapa más en mi educación.  
-Como vos digáis, Majestad.- Pudo contestar la apurada chica.- ¿Deseáis alguna cosa? El Chambelán me pidió que comprobase si estabais lista.  
-Sí, no te preocupes. No tardaré. Es cosa de unos minutos. Comunícale que enseguida me reuniré con él. Y que aguardaremos a nuestras invitadas en la sala de recepciones.  
-Sí, Señora.- Repuso la muchacha inclinando la cabeza.-

Aunque antes de que la doncella saliera de la habitación. La soberana añadió…

-Anaris…  
-Si Majestad.- Se apresuró a replicar la interpelada.-

 

El rostro de la reina se dulcificó con una amplia sonrisa para sentenciar.

-Os echaré de menos, a ti y a todas mis damas y cortesanos.

 

La aludida volvió a inclinarse y salió cerrando la puerta. Una vez estuvo sola la monarca se aproximó hasta ese espejo que le devolvía aquella expresión suya de ligera inquietud combinada con expectación y ciertas dosis de emoción y alegría. Suspiró y musitó como si hablase con su propia imagen.

-Bueno. Llegó el momento que tanto había estado anhelando. Ojalá que todo sea tan maravilloso como me han dicho…

 

Entre tanto, en Portland, Oregón, una vez terminado el instituto Idina estaba muy feliz. Acabó graduándose con unas magníficas notas y siendo muy querida por todos sus compañeros y el claustro de profesores. Durante las vacaciones también había tenido ocasión de ver a sus primas y de cantar con ellas. Hicieron algunas pequeñas giras y cosecharon bastantes éxitos en ese verano. Pero el estío llegaba a su fin y con él el momento de decidir sobre su futuro estaba cada vez más cerca. Una tarde lluviosa, en tanto compartían un chocolate caliente y unas pastas, charlaba con sus padres.

-Dinos hija. - Le preguntaba Tom con patente interés -. ¿Has pensado ya en qué universidad quieres estudiar?  
-Sí, es algo muy importante y tu padre y yo pensábamos que ya lo tendrías decidido. – Terció Cooan. -  
-Si mamá.- Sonrió ella que desveló. - Desde siempre me han gustado mucho las historias que me habéis contado de cómo os conocisteis en la Golden State College y he pensado que me encantaría estudiar allí. Ya sabéis que deseo ser maestra como vosotros. Aunque tendrían primero que aceptarme.  
-No creo que eso sea ningún problema con tu expediente académico.- Afirmó Tom. –  
-¡Sería maravilloso!, hija. Además tu padre tiene razón. No te inquietes, por si tus notas no fueran suficiente motivo para que te concedieran plaza, que lo serán, dan bonificación por ser hijo o hija de antiguos alumnos. – Afirmó su madre sonriendo también en tanto le daba un cariñoso abrazo. -  
-Y es tradición que los universitarios se vayan lejos de su casa para aprender a desenvolverse – Aseveró Tom, que tampoco podía ocultar su alegría, más aún cuando agregó. - Lo bueno es que tú podrás tener cerca a tus tíos Beruche y Roy para lo que te haga falta.   
-Sé que mi hermana y su marido estarán encantados de tenerte por allí. – Confirmó Cooan que ahora suspiró con tintes nostálgicos.- Y podremos ir contigo cuando te matricules y recordar un poco los viejos tiempos. ¿Verdad Tom?  
-Por supuesto, cariño.- Convino él dando la mano a su mujer -.  
-Pues podríamos llamarles y ponerles al corriente. – Propuso ella a lo que su esposo asintió, aunque enseguida él corrigió para matizar -  
-Mejor les enviaré un mensaje. Ahora en Nueva York debe ser de madrugada. 

 

Su esposa asintió con aprobación, eso sería más juicioso. Aunque entre tanto Idina recordaba con ilusión las vicisitudes que había compartido con sus compañeros y con sus primas. En estos últimos años se había convertido en una adulta. Para bien o para mal desde que su madre le cediera el testigo para sucederla como justiciera. ¡Había visto tantas cosas! Algunas maravillosas, otras horribles. Había luchado contra todo tipo de enemigos. Muchos de ellos criaturas realmente terroríficas. También había combatido a delincuentes más convencionales. Aunque ahora se sentía casi más asustada. Pero no por nada malo. Quizás la palabra correcta fuese emocionada. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que iba a comenzar a vivir su propia vida y a dirigirla hacia su verdadera vocación. Educar y proteger a los niños.

-Vaya, esto es realmente lo que deseo hacer.- Suspiraba la muchacha.-

 

De siempre fue muy abierta, extrovertida y confiada. Aunque tras sus experiencias recientes se había vuelto más cauta. Pero siempre apostaba por dar una oportunidad a quién la pidiese. Sus padres la habían educado en la creencia de que todo el mundo tenía una parte buena. De hecho lo comprobó con aquella reina de los vampiros, Sarah, a la que incluso llegó a conmover. Y si un ente de la noche podía mostrar humanidad, todo el mundo podría. Al menos eso deseaba pensar. Y lo que era más importante, quería seguir los pasos de su madre que siempre se mostró ante ella como una mujer dulce y comprensiva. Deseaba ser ese tipo de maestra.

-Me gustaría mucho ser capaz de lograr lo que vosotros.- Les confesó a sus padres.-  
-Hija. Tienes que perseguir tus propios sueños.- Repuso Tom.- No los nuestros.  
-Ese es mi sueño.- Replicó la joven.-  
-¿Más que ser una cantante famosa?- Sonrió su madre.-  
-Si.- Dijo Idina, aunque tras sonreír algo apurada, admitió.- Bueno, lo de ser cantante también es estupendo. Pero lo veo más como un pasatiempo que otra cosa.

 

De hecho junto a sus primas y a Amatista cosechó muchos éxitos con las Justices. Pero jamás vio aquello como su provenir. Eso sí, la experiencia había sido muy enriquecedora, viajaron por todo el mundo e incluso llegó a actuar en Tokio, delante de su madrina Rei y de la gran ídolo Minako Aino. La madrina de su prima Katherine. Aun recordaba el final de ese concierto y cuando charló con la gran amiga de su madre.

-¡Habéis estado fabulosas, cielo!- La alabó Rei sin reservas.-  
-Muchísimas gracias madrina por venir al concierto y por animarnos, sé que estás muy ocupada en el santuario Hikawa.  
-¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo me lo iba a perder? – Exclamó su contertulia.-   
-Espero que se haya grabado bien para que mis padres y mis hermanos lo vean.- Deseó la muchacha.-  
-Estarán tan orgullosos de ti como yo.- Aseveró Rei que entonces varió de tema y le preguntó.- Bueno, ya os queda muy poco para terminar el instituto, ¿has pensado qué quieres hacer?  
-Sí, me gustaría ser maestra como mis padres. –Respondió la joven.-  
-Es algo muy bonito. - Valoró su madrina que le contó.- Créeme, cuando tu madre tomó esa decisión le sucedió como a ti, encontró su vocación y desde entonces siempre la he visto feliz.  
-Dime una cosa madrina Rei.- Le pidió la muchacha, algo inquieta ahora.- ¿Es cierto que mi madre fue una vez tu peor enemiga? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Cuando os veo juntas parecéis como hermanas. Ella te quiere mucho.  
-Y yo a ella.- Replicó su contertulia que, no obstante añadió con tono más serio.- Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Verás. Tu madre ya te lo contó. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella y tus tías estuvieron dominadas por el poder de la oscuridad. Sus mentes estaban confundidas por influencias malignas y engañadas por mentiras. Pero en cuanto lo descubrieron se apartaron de eso juraron ayudar y proteger a los demás. Y tanto tú como el resto de sus hijos sois maravillosos y dignos herederos suyos.- Remachó con satisfacción sentenciando.- Todos podemos cambiar en la vida. Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Aunque es mejor si lo logras a la primera.- Le sonrió tiernamente a la muchacha.- De modo que esfuérzate siempre para lograr alcanzar todas tus metas.  
-Si madrina. Gracias. - Pudo decir ella realmente emocionada.- Así lo haré.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba cada vez veía mayor sentido a esas sabias palabras. Su madrina desde luego tenía mucha experiencia en la lucha contra el mal y había visto muchísimas cosas. También fue una gran mentora para ella. Y un ejemplo a seguir. Ahora Idina solo deseaba conseguir realizar su sueño. Entre tanto salió de sus pensamientos y le inquirió a su madre.

-¿Vas a enviarles el mensaje ya a los tíos?  
-Si cariño.- Replicó Cooan que estaba ya con el WhatsApp.-

 

Su madre por supuesto envió el mensaje. Horas después les llegó la réplica. Tal y como esperaban Roy y Bertie estarían encantados de ayudar a su sobrina en todo lo que fuera necesario y celebraban su decisión. No obstante Idina tuvo que hacer la prueba de admisión de la Universidad como era preceptivo y así tuvieron que aguardar unos días a los resultados. Al fin llegó la carta con la notificación que tanto ansiaban. Con la presencia de sus padres la muchacha la abrió no sin nerviosismo y leyó atentamente. Al instante estaba dando saltos de alegría. Sus padres sonrieron en tanto Cooan se hacía con la carta y leía a su vez con orgullo.

-¡Es magnífico hija! Cuanto me alegro... ¡Te han admitido!, con lo difícil que está ahora.  
-Sí, incluso más que cuando entramos nosotros - secundó Tom que abrazaba a su hija. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tesoro.   
-No son buenos tiempos en cuanto a ingresos de nuevos alumnos, pero aun así, me alegra ver que la Golden no ha bajado el listón. Incluso lo han incrementado.- Convino Cooan.-   
-Pero nuestra hija es maravillosa, con lo que estaba clarísimo que la iban a admitir.- Sonrió Tom.-   
-¡Muchas gracias papá, mamá! - repuso ella muy sonriente.- Estoy muy contenta, sobre todo por vosotros, sé que casi os hacía más ilusión que a mí.  
-¡No mi niña!- respondió Cooan exultante de alegría pero tratando de comedirse al declarar. -Éste es tu éxito y debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. Y si no hubieras podido entrar tampoco habría pasado nada. Eso no cambia el cómo eres tú. Habrías ido a otra estupenda universidad.  
-Espero llegar a ser maestra como vosotros y hacerlo igual de bien.- Sonrió la chica. -  
-¡Claro que sí!- la animó Tom añadiendo con patente satisfacción. -Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a tus hermanos. Ellos ya están en la universidad y seguro que se alegrarán mucho de que tú sigas sus pasos.  
-¡Lo malo es que está tan lejos de aquí!- suspiró Cooan -pero bueno, con tus tíos cerca estarás muy bien y podrás venir a vernos en vacaciones.

 

Eso le recordó a la chica que, en la carta figuraban también las condiciones de estancia y el consejo de ir a revisar la habitación que le había sido concedida. 

\- Mamá, debo irme dentro de cuatro días para poder inscribirme y alojarme antes de que comience el curso. ¡Qué bien! , no sabéis las ganas que tengo de conocer vuestra universidad.- Exclamó la muchacha con visible entusiasmo -  
-Si hija, allí nos conocimos tu padre y yo. ¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae! - Suspiró la aludida con una mirada soñadora. -  
-¿No quedará nadie allí que estuviera con vosotros, verdad?...  
-No lo sé hija- respondió Tom. -Han pasado muchos años. Pero quién sabe. Puede que algún profesor.  
-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es preparar tus cosas, en cuanto llegue el momento te llevaremos al aeropuerto.- Intervino su madre. -

 

Y los cuatro días transcurrieron raudos entre preparativos, Cooan y Tom hicieron algunas llamadas para hablar con unos amigos y familiares, contándoles la gran noticia. En especial mantuvieron contacto con Bertie y su marido para informarles de cuando estaba prevista la llegada del avión a Nueva York. Por fin llegó el gran día. La familia salió en coche rumbo al aeropuerto. Idina fue acompañada por sus padres. Lance y Alan les despidieron. Ninguno podía ir, los dos tenían sus respectivos planes y ocupaciones. Tras desearle buena suerte a su hermana pequeña se marcharon a su vez. Tom, Cooan y su hija se pusieron en marcha. Ya en carretera recordaban la visita que Roy y Bertie les hicieran a ellos en Portland años atrás. 

-¡Parece que fue ayer y ya han debido de pasar al menos doce años!, si no recuerdo mal. – Suspiró Tom en tanto conducía. -  
-Si, en aquella ocasión fui yo la que vino a buscarles. – Replicó Cooan. -  
-Yo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Sólo vagamente a aquella niña que se unió a nosotras, creo que después vino a casa a jugar alguna vez. – Sonrió Idina añadiendo algo insegura.- ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era un nombre largo pero bonito. ¿Nehie?…Nosotras la llamábamos siempre así, pero no sé si era el suyo de verdad.  
-Neherenia. – Completó su madre aun con una sonrisa, agregando. - Una chiquilla encantadora. Aunque algo triste. Menos mal que entre tú y tu prima Kerria supisteis animarla.  
-Pero mamá – quiso saber la chica con curiosidad. - Hace años que no sabemos nada de ella y cuando pregunté nunca me dijisteis que le sucedió. Parecía como si no quisierais hablar de ese tema.  
-Hija - Terció Tom. – Eso fue porque aun eras muy joven y no sabías nada de nuestras antiguas vidas.  
-Pero. ¿Acaso esa niña tenía que ver con ello?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-No directamente. – Le desveló su padre para explicarle. - Pero pertenecía a ese mundo. ¡Mejor dicho a otro mundo! - corrigió Tom con una media sonrisa para agregar. - Más bien fue un favor que nos pidieron unas amigas.  
-¿Guerrero Luna y las demás?- Inquirió perspicazmente su hija. -  
-Así es- replicó Cooan que dijo ahora con un tono de mayor seriedad. - Y creo que ya es hora de que te lo contemos. Tú recordarás algo pero no puedes acordarte de todo.   
-¿Pues qué sucedió?- Le preguntó la chica con patente interés en su tono. -

 

Su madre comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido entonces. Incluso en aquellos días las reuniones entre ellos ya no solían ser muy habituales para ninguna de las dos familias. Tanto Roy y Bertie como Cooan y Tom no tenían la ocasión de juntarse con sus respectivos hijos muy a menudo. Pero ese año, víspera de Navidad, al fin hubo una oportunidad. Por un lado el pequeño Leval de diez años y Kerria de ocho. Y del otro Alan que rondaba los diez, Lance de algo más de ocho e Idina con sus siete añitos recién estrenados. Aunque estaban muy atareados con sus respectivos compromisos, Cooan había telefoneado a Beruche una de tantas veces. Hablaron mucho del resto de sus amigos y la esposa de Tom le propuso a su hermana que viajasen allí ante la inminencia de las fiestas. De hecho tendrían unos días aprovechando que Roy estaba oficialmente lesionado. Aunque eso era solamente una forma de darle al chico un permiso encubierto por parte de su equipo. Por supuesto que obedeciendo a las reglas de compromiso para vivir como gente normal éste no pudo usar su translación instantánea. De modo que, como cualquier familia corriente tomaron el avión y se plantaron a las pocas horas en el aeropuerto internacional de Portland. Una vez aterrizaron y recogieron el equipaje salieron de la terminal descubriendo que la hermana de Bertie había venido a recibirles. Enseguida ambas se abrazaron. Al punto Cooan exclamaba llena de alegría.

-¡Qué bien que estáis aquí! ¡Y cuánto han crecido los niños! – Remachaba en tanto acariciaba el pelo castaño de Leval y le sonreía a Kerria que saludaba contenta con su manita. -  
-Hola tita Cooan. – Pudo decir la niña –  
-¡Hola tesoro! – Le sonrió cálidamente ésta para añadir con patente cariño – ya eres toda una señorita. Verás que bien te lo vas a pasar con tu prima. Y tú también Leval. ¡Estás hecho un hombretón!  
-Gracias tía – pudo decir tímidamente el niño, sujetándose a un brazo de su madre. –  
-Aquí te vas a divertir mucho. Hay bastante campo y podrás jugar con tus primos. ¿Qué tal tus hijos?- Se interesó Bertie dirigiéndose a su hermana menor con afabilidad. –  
-Muy grandes también. Alan deseoso de irse de campamento y Lance, bueno, le encanta leer. Aunque supongo que también le hará ilusión ir con su hermano. ¿Y a ti Leval? ¿Te gusta ir de acampada?

 

El niño asintió ahora con una leve sonrisa. Desde luego que le gustaba. Ya había ido el verano anterior. De hecho Roy terció comentando.

-A Leval le encanta irse de excursión. Cuando no va con su equipo de natación o de béisbol a jugar partidos o a competir. Además, a ese cabeza hueca de marido tuyo no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que enseñarle kárate hace años y tuve que apuntarle a clases. ¡Ya es cinturón verde y todo! Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Tom?  
-¡Oh!, se quedó con los niños en casa. Yo que tenía tiempo libre quise venir a buscaros, tengo el coche fuera. Venid por favor. – Le contestó Cooan. -

 

Sus parientes no se hicieron de rogar. Su anfitriona tenía un monovolumen de color rojo bastante amplio en el que cabían a la perfección los cinco. Tanto ella al volante como su hermana en el asiento de copiloto iban delante. Roy se puso atrás con los niños tras meter las maletas en la parte trasera. A los pocos minutos Cooan arrancaba y el coche se perdía por la carretera dejando atrás el aeropuerto y enfilando la salida de la ciudad. Atravesando un puente sobre el rio Columbia prosiguió hasta las afueras de Woodburn, el lugar en donde Tom y ella vivían con su familia. De camino siguieron comentando la idea de que Leval, que asentía de forma entusiasta, se uniese a sus primos en el campamento al que ellos irían en la zona de Opal Creek. 

-Bueno, - comentó Roy. – Ya tengo ganas de ver a Tommy y recordar un poco los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué tal os va?  
-¡De maravilla! – admitió una alegre Cooan para referir. - Él tiene ya mucha fama por los alrededores en el mundo de las artes marciales. Ya hemos puesto dos gimnasios. Y yo ahora tengo unos días de permiso del colegio.   
-Se te nota feliz. – Afirmó Bertie con tono complacido. - Me alegro mucho por vosotros.  
-¿Y los famosos “New yorkers”?- rio ahora su hermana menor. - ¿Qué tal vais los Knickerbockers?  
-¡Ah!, este año no vamos muy bien en la temporada. – Se lamentó Roy afirmando de seguido. - Pero mejoraremos. Solo tengo que encestar un poco más.  
-¡Ya vas teniendo una edad! – Se burló Beruche – lo más probable es que te dejen sentado en el banquillo para que no te canses demasiado.  
-¡Papá no se cansa nunca! - Proclamó Leval mirando a su madre como si aquello le pareciese inconcebible. –  
-Es una broma, cariño - le sonrió afectuosamente Bertie. – Ya sé que papá es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de mundo.  
-Sí, ¡papá es el mejor! – Exclamó sentidamente Kerria abrazándose a su padre -¡Papi siempre gana!

 

Éste no pudo evitar reír en tanto achuchaba a su pequeña. También le hizo una carantoña a su hijo. Desde luego era un héroe para ellos. Y eso sin necesidad de convertirse en súper guerrero ni de luchar. Lo cierto es que todos compartían idéntico sentimiento. Aquella vida normal, trabajando de forma cotidiana y criando a sus hijos les encantaba. Por fortuna, todas las luchas y penalidades de años pasados habían quedado atrás. Y lo más importante de todo. Sus hijos e hijas eran totalmente ajenos a esas vivencias. Así pues, comentaron cosas algo más intrascendentes en tanto el coche recortaba la distancia hacia su destino. Ya casi al atardecer el hogar de los Rodney fue visible tras una alineación de árboles. Cooan enfiló la última curva y desvió el coche hacia el camino que dirigía directamente a su casa, un chalet de dimensiones apreciables, aunque no tan grande como la casa de sus amigos. De hecho Bertie le comentó a su hermana de forma algo apurada.

-Pasamos lo justo para saludar a Tom y a los niños y nos vamos enseguida al hotel.  
-¡Pero mujer! – Opuso ésta. – Os quedaréis al menos a cenar.  
-No quisiéramos ser una molestia. – Intervino Roy también con prevención. -  
-No te preocupes por eso. – Le tranquilizó su cuñada. – Y si queréis pasar aquí la noche podemos haceros sitio. Hace bastante frio en estas fechas. Y eso por no hablar de la niebla. Enseguida se forma una buena capa que no te deja apenas ver.  
-Sí, lo miré al venir. Daban unos cuarenta y siete grados.- Comentó Roy.-  
-Mi marido se refiere a los Fahrenheit. – Le aclaró Beruche a su hermana, precisando.- Eso serán unos ocho grados Celsius.  
-Razón de más para que con este frío no tengáis que salir.-Aseveró Cooan.- No me cuesta nada haceros un sitio en la habitación de invitados e instalamos a los niños juntos.  
-No por favor. No deseamos molestaros. - Rechazó de plano Bertie. – Ya tienes bastante con tus propios hijos y con recibirnos ahora.   
-Tranquila Connie - afirmó Roy desenfadadamente. – Nos vamos a hospedar en un buen hotel. Cuando vengo con mi equipo a jugar contra los Blazers solemos ir allí. No está demasiado lejos y por suerte no se ha formado neblina. Además, un coche va a venir a recogernos a eso de las nueve. Ya está todo dispuesto. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas.

 

La interpelada asintió, si su hermana y su cuñado ya lo tenían todo planeado no valía la pena insistir. De todos modos en el fondo suspiraba aliviada. Habrían sido muchos para poder acomodarles bien, pero se sintió obligada a ofrecérselo. Aunque tanto Bertie como Roy la conocían lo bastante a ella y a su esposo como para haberse preparado con antelación y ahorrarles todo aquello. No deseaban que sus amigos tuvieran que complicarse tanto la vida para acogerles. A todo eso Cooan frenó justo ante la abierta puerta de su garaje. Allí, de pie, esperaban Tom y sus tres hijos, convenientemente abrigados, eso sí. Alan saludaba con la mano. Lance observaba con los ojos muy abiertos e Idina se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Y para remate el perro setter irlandés de un largo y cálido pelo marrón que tenían, meneaba la cola y daba vueltas en torno de la niña. Al poco Roy y los niños bajaron y los dos viejos compañeros de clase y de aventuras se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora de que os pasaseis por aquí!- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?  
-Muy lento… - afirmó Roy con la cómplice sonrisa de su amigo. –

 

Los niños entre tanto se saludaron. Leval enseguida comenzó a charlar con Alan, los dos muchachos se llevaban bastante bien. Tenían aficiones comunes. Lance por su parte quería estar a su lado aunque los dos mayores no parecían hacerle mucho caso. Pero él se pegaba a ellos al igual que el perro que corría tras de los críos. Las niñas por su parte se dieron un tímido besito en la mejilla. Idina muy contenta de ver a su prima le dijo animadamente en tanto sus madres habían bajado del coche y se reunían con ellas.

-¡Vamos a jugar al té! Me han regalado una vajilla por mi cumple.  
-¡Vale! – Acordó Kerria con visible entusiasmo en tanto le pedía a su madre. – Mami, ¿dónde está el señor Skipi?  
-¡Uy!- suspiró Beruche tratando de recordar dónde habría puesto a aquel oso de peluche. El favorito de la cría. – Pues en la maleta, hija. No te preocupes. Luego lo sacaremos.  
-Es que quiero que pueda jugar con nosotras a tomar el té. – Le pidió la niña –  
-Si.- Afirmó Idina con un asentimiento entusiasta de cabeza. – Yo voy a invitar a mi muñeca Mimí. Se llama como la prima. – Señaló exhibiendo su graciosa muñeca de trapo de trenzas morenas. – Se lo puse yo…

 

Sus madres se sonrieron mirándose divertidas. Ese era el nombre de la hija de Daniel, el hermano de Tom, y de Mimet, aquella estrafalaria pero buena chica que fuera miembro de Brujas Cinco, también antiguas enemigas de Usagi y las otras guerreras. Además, ver así a sus hijas les traía recuerdos de sus propias infancias. Antes incluso de ir a la Corte en Némesis. Cuando todavía eran lo que podían recordar cómo niñas normales. No obstante Cooan se dirigió a su pequeña de forma maternal pero firme.

-Hija, lo primero es que tu prima y los tíos entren en casa y se pongan cómodos. Luego tenemos que cenar. Después podrás jugar un rato con Kerria.  
-Si cielo - convino su hermana dirigiéndose ahora a su propia hija. - Lo primero es lo primero. Ya tendréis tiempo para jugar más tarde.

 

Las dos crías suspiraron resignadas pero obedecieron. ¡Qué remedio! Además hacía frio, a pesar de sus abrigos comenzaban a tiritar. Por el contrario los tres niños ya estaban por los alrededores del jardín jugando al “corre que te pillo”. Por supuesto Lance, con la ayuda del can de la familia, tenía que atrapar a los dos mayores lo que era misión casi imposible para él. 

-¡Hala Tot!- Animaba Alan a su mascota que se afanaba por correr y dar vueltas en torno suyo con la lengua fuera y la cola en movimiento.  
-Si os pilla Tot hemos ganado. - Afirmaba Lance que ya jadeaba por la carrera. –  
-De eso nada. – Negó Leval, afirmando.- Nos tienes que alcanzar tú, Lance.

 

Aunque sus padres les reclamaron a los pocos minutos y los tres obedecieron no sin cierta resistencia, dado que se lo estaban pasando en grande. Pero pese a lo divertido del juego finalmente se impusieron las condiciones meteorológicas, las ganas de cenar y los mandatos paternos. Cuando por fin todos estuvieron dentro de la casa en un ambiente muy animado se quitaron los abrigos y se sentaron alrededor de una chimenea que presidía el salón de los Rodney.

-Encenderé el fuego.- Les comentó Tom.- Ya va haciendo frío.  
-¡Si, Paleto de Kansas! - Bromeó su amigo-. Espero que tengas buena provisión de leña…  
-¿Qué es un paleto?- Quiso saber inocentemente Idina.-

 

Eso dejó a los adultos algo desconcertados, sobre todo a su tío Roy, quién enseguida, y ante la reprobatoria mirada de su esposa, le dijo a su sobrina.

-Pues es un tipo realmente bueno. Una buena persona…  
-¡Claro!- Afirmó la cría asintiendo.- Como papá.

 

Aunque los otros críos, sobre todo Leval observaban aquello atónitos. El propio hijo de Roy iba a decir algo cuando su madre intervino…

-Leval cariño…ve a traerme mi bolso. Me lo dejé en la entrada.  
-Si mamá.- Replicó obedientemente el niño.-

 

Y una vez se hubo alejado a cumplir el recado Cooan les pidió a sus hijos que fueran a traer platos para ir poniendo la mesa. Alan y Lance se aprestaron a ello con idéntica celeridad.

-Idos a ayudar a los chicos.- Les indicó una sonriente Beruche a las dos niñas.-  
-Vale.- Asintió Kerria yendo de la manita con su prima.-

 

Aquí Idina interrumpió el relato tras reírse…

-¡Pobre tío Roy! O mucho me equivoco o la tía Bertie le debió de echar una buena bronca…  
-No, no te equivocas.- Se sonrió Tom que le contó.- No veas como se pone tu tía cuando se enfada…

 

En efecto, Bertie aguardó a que los niños no estaban en el salón para acto seguido ponerse con los brazos en jarras y regañar a su marido…

-¡Roy Malden! No está nada bien que le digas esas cosas a Tom, en su propia casa y delante de los críos. ¿Qué ejemplo de respeto a los adultos les estás dando?

 

El interpelado se llevó una mano al cogote y bajó la cabeza. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Yo… lo siento cubito. Sabes que no lo dije con mala intención. ¿Eh Tommy? Siempre le he llamado así, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad. Y no pretendo ofenderle ni nada parecido.  
-No pasa nada.- Intervino el propio Tom saliendo en defensa de su amigo.- Es un apelativo cariñoso. A Roy le encanta ponerlos.  
-Sí, ese es el problema.- Replicó Beruche.- Que eso está muy bien cuando estamos a solas. Pero los niños no comprenden ese tipo de bromas. Todavía son muy jóvenes. Y no contento con eso, vas y le mientes a tu sobrina.

 

Por la cara que tenía el pobre Roy parecía desear que la tierra se le tragase en ese mismo instante cuando agregó. 

-Lo siento socio.   
-Bueno, no ha sido tan grave. Los niños se olvidarán enseguida de eso.- Intervino una apurada Cooan.- No lo pienses más.  
-En lo sucesivo debes tener más cuidado.- Le indicó Bertie a su esposo que asintió sumisamente.-

 

Ahí terminó la conversación, los niños retornaban con platos, vasos, tenedores y otros cubiertos. No se dieron mala maña en disponerlos sobre la mesa. Tom entonces decidió romper ese ambiente tan tenso que se había originado y con retomada jovialidad le comentó a su todavía pesaroso amigo.

-En la leñera guardo unos cuantos troncos. Si te animas a traérmelos.  
-Si claro.- Convino éste.-

 

Sin embargo al oír eso los niños enseguida se acercaron con entusiasmo. Fue Alan quién preguntó.

-¡Papá! ¿Podemos ir nosotros?  
-No hijo. Es peligroso. Hay muchos troncos apilados y os podrían caer encima. Mejor que vaya vuestro tío Roy…- Le respondió con firmeza.-

 

Los niños esbozaron una mueca de decepción. Entonces Roy le cuchicheó algo a su amigo, éste sonrió asintiendo. Fue el jugador de baloncesto quién les dijo a los críos.

-Haremos una cosa. Yo me ocupo de alcanzar los troncos y vosotros los traéis. Os cargaré como si fuerais camiones madereros…  
-¡Siii! – Exclamaron todos llenos de entusiasmo levantando un puño en alto...

 

Cooan y Bertie se sonrieron. ¡Roy era más crío que los niños! Aunque logró desde luego que el incidente de su desafortunado comentario se olvidase. Salió con los pequeños encabezando un desfile improvisado. Tras ponerse abrigos y guantes fueron a por la leña.

-No entiendo por qué a los chicos les gusta tanto ir a recoger madera.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Es verdad. Eso es aburrido.- Convino Idina señalando.- Y además, pesa mucho.  
-Muy bien niñas.- Indicó entonces Cooan.- Id a lavaros las manos y a la mesa.- Que la cena va a estar lista enseguida.

 

Las dos corrieron a obedecer. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Roy volvió seguido de Leval, Alan y Lance que llevaban un par de troncos cada uno. Los depositaron en un hueco cercano a la chimenea y Tom se ocupó de encender un par de ellos. Tras atizar los maderos y brasas un cálido fuego chisporroteó y el salón comenzó poco a poco a tener una temperatura muy agradable. Haciendo la velada aún más acogedora.

-A lavaros las manos.- Les ordenó Bertie a todos los hombres de la casa que acataron aquel mandato sin rechistar.-  
-¡De eso me acuerdo! – Sonrió Idina ahora en tanto su padre adelantaba a otro coche.- El tío Roy saludó como los soldados y luego todos fueron en plan desfile, ja, ja… Luego se puso a contar algo sobre su abuelo, que estuvo en la guerra o algo así.  
-Sí, tu tío siempre fue muy gracioso para eso. Y se le daban estupendamente los críos. Siempre tenía alguna historia que contaros.- Asintió Cooan sonriendo a su vez.- Y al poco volvieron...- Añadió retomando el relato.-

 

Y tras sentarse a la mesa y bendecirla al estilo Rodney sin que ni tan siquiera Roy hiciera el más mínimo comentario se dispusieron a cenar. Desde luego los críos comieron con mucho apetito y luego cada grupo de niños fue liberado del tedio de seguir sentado junto con los adultos que deseaban a su vez estar libres para sacar otros temas más privados.

-Puse la calefacción en vuestros cuartos, estaréis bien.- Comentó Tom.-  
-¿No será mucho? Además del fuego quiero decir.- Dijo Bertie.-  
-No, que va, -rebatió su hermana.- Esta casa aunque no lo parezca es grande para calentarse con rapidez. Y la chimenea sirve para dar calor en esta estancia. Aunque más allá su efecto no llega demasiado.  
-Sí, pero nosotros somos duros.- Afirmó Leval dándose importancia.-  
-Eso, el frío no nos preocupa.- Le secundó Alan con el asentimiento de Lance.-  
-¡Vaya, así me gusta! - Se rio Roy susurrando a su amigo con complicidad.-Les tendría que entrenar quién yo me sé…  
-Hala niños, id a jugar.- Les animó Cooan.- Pero antes meted a Tot en su caseta.  
-¿En la de fuera, mamá?- Quiso saber Alan.-  
-Sí, poneos los abrigos y conectar el radiador que tiene.- Le indicó su madre.- 

 

Y los pequeños no tardaron en acatar aquella sugerencia. Alan, Lance y Leval fueron al cuarto del hijo mayor de los Rodney a pertrecharse adecuadamente para salir y las dos niñas hicieron lo propio dirigiéndose a la habitación de Idina. Los chicos, una vez acomodaron al perro en su caseta, entraron en casa, se quitaron los abrigos y tras ir al cuarto de Alan hablaron entre ellos del campamento al que deberían ir al cabo de dos días. Aunque en esa época ya hacía bastante frio pero seguro que sabrían pasárselo bien…

-¿De campamento en invierno, aquí en Portland? - Se sorprendió Idina cortando por unos instantes el relato. -  
-Sí, no era tan raro. – Terció Tom. – Lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban “indoor”, jugando y repasando matemáticas, lengua, etc. Pero les sacaban a jugar con la nieve y aprendían a hacer refugios y hogueras e incluso Alan me contó que iglúes con hielo. -  
-Tu pobre hermano Lance agarró un buen resfriado. – sonrió Cooan. - Y tu primo Leval y Alan se convirtieron en inseparables durante aquellos días. Lástima que luego perdieran el contacto.  
-Bueno, pero ¿qué pasaba con Kerria y conmigo?- Insistió la muchacha. -

 

Su madre prosiguió entonces. Le contó a su hija que ella y su prima jugaban con sus muñecas y sus ositos a tomar el té, con una casita que la muchacha tenía y con alguna que otra ropa de la propia Cooan con la que se disfrazaban interpretando el papel de hadas o princesas. Siempre que lo hacían recurrían a mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía los padres de Idina en su habitación. Aunque, en una de tantas ocasiones. La propia Idina se estaba observando junto a su prima cuando ésta le dijo admirada.

-¡Hala!- ¡Qué guapa estás, pareces una princesa de verdad!  
-Si.- Sonrió la aludida que podía verse reflejada. O al menos eso pensó, dado que su presunta imagen no se le parecía. –Qué cosa más rara, me he transformado…

 

Aquella niña que podía ver en el espejo la miraba también con sorpresa. Vestía un traje escotado color verde mar y una falda crema, con su pelo graciosa y parcialmente recogido en un par de mechones y una gema color burdeos sobre la frente. Pese a todo lo más llamativo era la gargantilla dorada que lucía en el cuello. Tenía unas graciosas orejitas picudas de soplillo que se descolgaban ligeramente hacia abajo y unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Su reflejo miraba absorta a Idina y extendía las manos como si quisiera salir del cristal. La hija de Cooan de forma divertida imitó la pose exclamando con entusiasmo infantil.

-¡Es un espejo mágico!  
-¡Voy a contárselo a mamá! – Chilló entusiásticamente Kerria que salió disparada a buscar a sus padres. -

 

Su prima seguía observándose muy interesada. Aunque ahora dudaba. Le parecía que esa niña del espejo no era ella. Seguramente sería porque se había convertido en una princesa como en los cuentos. Aunque de pronto se quedó helada cuando vio que ese reflejo parecía hablarla. Los brazos del mismo bajaron para descansar apoyados en las caderas y esa extraña pequeña reflejada en la imagen se dirigió a ella preguntando con una vocecilla infantil parecida a la suya.

-Hola. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

 

Involuntariamente Idina retrocedió alejándose. Abría la boca con sorpresa. Pero no tenía miedo, solo estaba asombrada. Pero si el espejo era mágico entonces eso sería lo normal. Simplemente preguntó a su vez.

-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy la reina Neherenia – fue la respuesta. -  
-¿Eso es mejor que ser una princesa? – Quiso saber la niña con visible curiosidad. –  
-Supongo que sí.- Replicó ese reflejo que volvió a insistir con interés. - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?  
-Claro – sonrió Idina para añadir con amabilidad, como si lo que le propusiera a su interlocutora fuera de lo más natural. - ¿Por qué no sales del espejo y vienes a jugar con nosotras?...

 

Aquella niña del reflejo sonrió iluminando su semblante de contento. Kerria entre tanto había corrido hasta el salón. Allí sus padres y sus tíos charlaban tranquilamente recordando viejos tiempos. Fue Tom el primero que la vio llegar.

-¿Qué tal va todo Kerria? ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien Idina y tú?- Quiso saber con visible ternura. –  
-Si- asintió la niña que soltó con toda su franqueza infantil. - Y la prima Idina está muy guapa, se ha mirado al espejo y se ha convertido en una princesa de verdad. ¿Queréis venir a verlo?  
-Luego cielo, ahora estamos hablando cosas de mayores. – Sonrió Bertie, divertida por la imaginación que tenían aquellas crías. -  
-¡A saber que le habrá hecho a mi ropa esta vez! – pudo reírse Cooan que les contó. - Siempre que juega a las princesas me quita algún vestido y trata de ponérselo. Me las veo y me las deseo luego para plancharlo. Eso si no lo rompe por alguna costura.  
-¡Connie! – se rio Roy restándole trascendencia. - No será para tanto.  
-No dirías lo mismo si tu hija te revolviera el armario. – Opuso Cooan eso sí, con un tono francamente divertido para añadir. – Al menos ahora le dejo alguno viejo y así me evito disgustos.

 

Aunque las voces de Idina le cortaron la réplica a su interlocutor. La niña también vino corriendo para informarles a todos.

-Mamá. Papá. ¡Tengo una nueva amiga! Es una niña muy simpática.  
-¡Qué bien cielo! – sonrió Tom para preguntar divertido a su hija. - ¿La primita Kerria es tu nueva amiga?  
-No. - Negó ésta con la cabeza al igual que su prima para afirmar. – La niña del espejo.  
-¿Del espejo?- Se extrañó Bertie, mirando a su propia hija cuando ésta replicaba a su prima. –  
-Esa eras tú convertida en princesa. ¿Verdad?  
-No, que va. - Le corrigió Idina con patente entusiasmo para sentenciar. - Ella no es una princesa, ¡es una reina! Me ha dicho que se llama la reina Neherenia.

 

Súbitamente al oír esto tanto Cooan como Beruche se levantaron como una exhalación del sofá. Sus respectivos maridos las observaron sin comprender nada, obviamente extrañados de aquella reacción. Todavía más cuando Bertie, que parecía hacer un esfuerzo por dominar el nervioso tono de su voz, le preguntó a su sobrina.

-Dime cariño. ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre? ¿Te lo han dicho tus papás?  
-No.- replicó tranquilamente la cría en tanto movía la cabeza para repetir. – Me lo ha dicho la niña del espejo. Se llama así, es muy guapa.  
-Es como nosotras de pequeña. – Apuntó Kerria. -  
-¿Ha intentado hacerlos algo malo? – Inquirió Bertie tratando de elegir las palabras con cuidado ahora para no alarmar a las niñas. -  
-No mamá. - Negó su hija con expresión sorprendida. -   
-¡Qué va! Es muy simpática. Yo le he dicho que salga del espejo para jugar con nosotras y que esperase un poquito que iba a preguntarle a mamá. – Explicó Idina dirigiéndose ahora a ésta. - ¿Me dejas jugar con ella?  
-Antes quiero conocerla. Anda, voy contigo cielo. – Se ofreció Cooan asiendo de la mano a su hija para pedirle con interés tamizado de afecto y preocupación. - A ver, preséntame a esa niña tan guapa.  
-Kerria cariño, ve con tu tía y con tu prima. Ahora mismo voy yo.- Añadió Bertie que miraba ahora a su esposo y a su cuñado con visible temor. -

 

Ellos cruzaron sendas miradas de desconcierto. ¿Pero qué demonios había sucedido para que las chicas se pusieran así? De todas maneras no tardarían en averiguarlo. Cooan se llevó a las dos crías hacia su habitación, aunque sin entrar de momento, no se fiaba de lo que pudiera haber allí dentro. Entre tanto Tom y Roy interrogaron a Bertie.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma.- Inquirió Roy hasta recordando.- Y que conste que vimos algunos en nuestra Luna de Miel y no te asustaste tanto.  
-Sí, ¿qué sucede, Bertie?- Intervino Tom con algo de inquietud a su vez.- Tanto tú como mi mujer os habéis puesto pálidas.

 

La interpelada suspiró admitiendo aquello para relatarles.

-Veréis. Hace algunos años. Justo un año antes de la época en la que luchábamos contra los demonios y la secta, las guerreras tuvieron su propia batalla. Se enfrentaron a una malvada mujer que vivía aprisionada en un espejo o algo así. Estaba muy sola y robaba los sueños de la gente para mantener su juventud. Lograron vencerla y Usagi la purificó con los poderes combinados de todas. Ami me dijo que la devolvieron a su infancia y que comenzó una nueva vida. Se llamaba así. Neherenia. Incluso en Némesis, cuando éramos niñas, escuchamos algún cuento que hablaba de ella. Era una poderosa soberana, muy antigua, que fue castigada por la reina Serenity del Milenario de Plata por su maldad. La selló dentro de un espejo, pero pudo escapar. Todavía recuerdo siendo una cría como mis padres nos metían miedo cuando hacíamos alguna travesura. Decían que si nos mirábamos demasiado en el espejo podría venir a llevarnos la malvada reina para robarnos las ilusiones.  
-¡Entonces tenemos que evitar que Cooan entre ahí con las niñas! – Exclamó Tom levantándose también del sofá. -  
-¡Vamos!- urgió Roy poniéndose en pie también. –  
-No pasa nada – les calmó Bertie. –La conozco bien, mi hermana no habrá entrado en esa habitación. - Ahora vamos todos juntos. Pero antes tengo que llamar a las guerreras y contarles todo esto.

 

Beruche sacó su móvil y telefoneó a Ami. Esperaba que en Japón no fuera una hora demasiado intempestiva. A buen seguro su amiga podría estar trabajando en el hospital como médico internista. Tuvo suerte. En Japón eran dieciséis horas menos. Las cuatro de la madrugada, pero Ami tenía guardia. Además, Bertie no llamó al número del móvil de su amiga sino que directamente lo hizo a su transmisor de guerrera. Evidentemente esto no lo hacía nunca de no mediar una razón muy seria. De modo que la también conocida como Guerrera Mercurio enseguida respondió. Bertie empleó apenas un par de minutos en informarla de lo ocurrido. Ami le dijo que no se preocuparan. Ella iba a poner al corriente a su vez a Usagi. No sin antes preguntar a su amiga.

-¿Qué hora y qué coordenadas tenéis allí?  
-Un momento- le pidió su interlocutora transmitiendo la cuestión a los muchachos. –

 

Tom enseguida se puso a calcularlo y en cuanto lo hizo facilitó los datos a su cuñada, ella a su vez informó a su amiga guerrera. Tras esto. Ami declaró.

-Tranquila, si no me equivoco en cuestión de segundos os van a ir a visitar unas amigas. Podéis confiar plenamente en ellas. Ahora debo dejaros, tengo unos pacientes que atender. Un saludo para todos.

 

Y se despidió. Aunque cuando Beruche no había aún terminado de corresponder al, “hasta pronto”. Oyeron el timbre de la puerta. Acompañados de algunos ladridos de Tot. Fue Tom quién se dirigió a abrir.

-Y entonces fue cuando llegaron. ¿Verdad? - Quiso recordar Idina que volvía a cortar el hilo del relato. -  
-Si- afirmó su padre que ya estaba entrando en la terminal del aparcamiento del aeropuerto. – Al ir a recibirlas me quedé bastante sorprendido…

 

Abriendo la puerta Tom se topó con cinco muchachas a las que inmediatamente reconoció. En un principio creyó que serían Usagi y las demás, pero rápidamente corrigió esa impresión. Una era algo más bajita que el resto y tenía el pelo azul, con un extraño peinado, las demás, con pelos de colores, rojo, verde y canela. Todas ellas con estilismos de pelo a cual más intrincado, con una especies de bolas o aros según cada chica. Habían adoptado sus identidades civiles y llevaban un chándal del respectivo color de sus cabellos. Y por último, una de ellas, un poco más alta, aproximadamente de unos veinte años, de pelo rosa. Iba vestida con pantalón y un jersey fucsia, que fue la que habló.

-Hola Tom. Disculpad la intromisión, Ami nos ha informado a través de mi madre. Necesitamos que nos hagáis un favor.  
-¡Qué perro tan mono! – Exclamó la que iba vestida de rojo. –  
-Pues a mí me da un poco de miedo. – Pudo decir la de color azul apartándose cuando el can trataba de lamerla. –  
-No seas miedosa, no te va a hacer nada. – Le dijo la que vestía de color canela en tanto acariciaba la cabeza del animal. –  
-Es un buen perro. – Convino la de color Verde. -  
-¡Chibiusa! ¡Amazonas! – Pudo exclamar el dueño de la casa visiblemente sorprendido, aunque enseguida se rehízo y la ofreció a ella y a sus acompañantes. – Os hacíamos en el futuro. Pero pasad por favor.

 

Afuera las temperaturas habían bajado bastante. Las chicas aceptaron encantadas la invitación. Tom volvió a dejar a su perro en la caseta y tras cerciorarse de que sus hijos habían puesto el calefactor cerró la parte delantera de la misma para que el can no pasase frío y dejó abierto un respiradero para que no se asfixiase. Al punto hizo pasar a las recién llegadas, ellas saludaron cortésmente al resto de personas allí presentes. Sobre todo la más bajita de pelo azul, que dijo llamarse Para - Para y exclamó.

-¡Hola a todos!, Beruche, Roy - ¿Qué tal? Me alegro mucho de volver a veros.  
-Si- convino su compañera de pelo color verde, y de nombre Jun-Jun. – Todavía nos acordamos de lo bien que lo pasábamos cuando estuvimos en vuestra casa.  
-Espero que estéis bien. - ¿Qué tal todo?- Se interesó la del pelo rojo, de nombre Ves-Ves-  
-¿Están vuestros hijos con vosotros?-Ya deben haber crecido mucho. - Remachó la del pelo más tono canela presentándose como Cere – Cere. -  
-Sí, están aquí.- Replicó Bertie.- Me alegro mucho de veros, chicas.

 

En efecto, la joven sonrió al saludarlas. Hacía años que, tras la lucha contra los demonios y otras aventuras Chibiusa, que entonces tendría unos diez años de edad, apareció con ellas presentándolas como sus propias guerreras protectoras. Las Sailor Asteroides si mal no recordaba. Lo cierto es que eran unas chicas muy simpáticas y divertidas e incluso algo infantiles, sobre todo Para -Para que era con la que ella mejor se llevaba. Pasaron unos días en su casa y las rememoró aquello con cariño. 

-Es verdad.- Afirmó Jun-Jun.- La última vez en el cumpleaños de Kerria.  
-Si no recordamos mal, la fiesta fue muy entretenida.- Añadió Cere – Cere.-  
-Y comimos muy bien.- Sonrió Jun-Jun.- Fuisteis unos estupendos anfitriones.  
-¡Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos! - Aplaudió Para-Para con visible entusiasmo.-  
-Al contrario. Amenizasteis la fiesta con juegos malabares y actuaciones de magia. A nuestra hija y a sus amiguitos les encantó.- Repuso Roy divertido ante la reacción de aquellas simpáticas chicas.- Y a mí también.  
-Nos gustaría verles.- Comentó Jun-Jun con el asentimiento de sus compañeras.-

 

Bertie iba a responder pero fue Chibiusa la que, adelantándose, intervino con más seriedad.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Lo lamento y os pido disculpas por haberos sobresaltado pero esto es importante. Supongo que tú, Bertie, y tu hermana conocéis la historia de Neherenia.  
-Si. Se la acabo de resumir a mi marido y a mi cuñado. – Confirmó la aludida. -

 

En ese momento llegó Cooan con las niñas, se las había apañado para entrar en su cuarto y observar el espejo desde una distancia prudencial, pero ahora no había nada de particular en él. Simplemente reflejaba los muebles de la estancia. Las crías, algo decepcionadas, no entraron en cuanto vieron aquello desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Fue Kerria la que suspiró con lástima diciendo.

-¡Jo mamá!, la reina esa se ha marchado.  
-Si- convino Idina que añadió con igual tono de desilusión. – Lo mismo se ha cansado de esperar y se ha ido a dormir. 

 

Tanto las escoltas personales de Chibiusa como ella misma sonrieron a las crías. Fue la propia Pequeña Dama, ya no tan pequeña, la que les contestó afectuosamente para asombro también de Cooan, Beruche y sus esposos.

-No os preocupéis. Neherenia está muy contenta. Nos ha contado que la habéis invitado a jugar con vosotras. Le hace mucha ilusión.  
-Si- convino Cere - Cere - Por eso hemos venido a pedirle permiso a vuestros padres.  
-¿Permiso para qué?- Quiso saber Tom. –  
-Pues, para que pueda venir a jugar con las niñas. – Le contestó Ves – Ves. –  
-Si nos autorizáis a ello podemos traerla aquí. – Añadió Jun – Jun. –  
-No os preocupéis. Ahora es una niña muy maja. – Aseguró Para – Para, con su típico tono infantil que no había perdido en esos años. -

 

Aunque ahora fue Roy el que, carraspeando un poco para demandar la atención del grupo, les pidió a esas muchachas.

-Supongo que Tom y nuestras mujeres estarán de acuerdo en que, antes de que respondamos a eso, necesitamos que nos contéis que está pasando exactamente.

 

Las chicas se miraron y fue entonces cuando Chibiusa con tono desenfadado se dirigió a Cooan y le preguntó.

-¿Podrían mis compañeras ir a jugar con Idina y Kerria? Así yo podré hablar con vosotros.

 

De inmediato las dos hermanas respondieron de forma afirmativa. Las cuatro amazonas parecían estar encantadas con esa idea. A indicación de Cooan se fueron con las niñas a la habitación de Idina. Una vez dejaron a su líder con los adultos ésta comenzó su explicación.

-Veréis. Como sabéis ya la historia me saltaré esa parte. Debéis comprender que pudimos purificar a Neherenia y darle otra oportunidad al hacerla regresar en el tiempo a su infancia. Pero las fuerzas malignas que la poseyeron aprovechándose de su soledad podrían volver a intentarlo y todo comenzaría de nuevo. Por tanto, a mí se me encomendó la misión, junto al cuarteto de las guerreras Amazonas. Bueno, - rectificó - ahora mis cuatro Sailor Asteroides, de vigilar a esa niña y ayudarla a hacer amigos.  
-¿Y os hicisteis amigas suyas?- Inquirió Roy. –  
-No es tan sencillo. Nosotras por supuesto que la visitábamos alguna que otra vez, pero ella necesitaba a niñas de su edad. En su corte no había muchas y sí algún que otro cortesano deseoso de medrar, que intentaba captar la atención de su joven reina en beneficio propio. De modo que pensamos que, si Neherenia pudiera hacer como hice yo, venir a la Tierra y vivir una temporada aquí, con personas de confianza, le sería muy beneficioso. De esa forma posiblemente haría amigos de forma natural como me sucedió a mí.  
-No es mala idea. – Concedió Tom. -  
-Eso creímos – sonrió Chibiusa para añadir. - La niña tenía un espejo que fue el origen de todos los males. La entidad malvada que la poseyó se hizo con ella a través de él. Pero ahora ese mismo espejo estaba libre de maldad, lo reconstruimos y lo usamos para que fuera una especie de receptor, pero de bondad. Mi madre lo calibró con el cristal de Plata y mi amigo Helios le dio un toque con el de oro para que pudiera ponerse en contacto con alguna alma pura que tuviera hermosos sueños. Curiosamente hacía falta que alguien así tuviera un espejo similar. Y al parecer la combinación de vuestras hijas ha logrado conectar. Espero que nos disculpéis por ello, pero pensamos en primer lugar en vosotros y vuestras familias y no nos equivocamos. Ellas cumplen todos los requisitos. Además de su inocencia se da la circunstancia de que son descendientes de habitantes de la Luna.  
-Aunque sea de la Luna Negra de Némesis – suspiró Beruche con lo que parecía un tinte de pesar. –  
-Vosotras fuisteis purificadas con el poder del cristal de Plata. – Declaró Chibiusa. – Al parecer parte de esa pureza pasó a las niñas.  
-Y supongo que a nuestros hijos también. – Terció Cooan, o al menos eso es lo que ella deseaba. –  
-Sí, pero supongo que sabéis que solo las mujeres podemos usar y canalizar ese poder.- Les respondió su contertulia.-  
-¡Para que luego digan de discriminación machista! ¡Y esto qué es!- Terció Roy sonriendo con humor y provocando esa misma reacción de Tom que remachó jocoso.-  
-Sí, pero pensándolo mejor me alegro de que sea así. ¡A nosotros no nos quedaría nada bien la minifalda!

 

Chibiusa se rio sin poderlo evitar, tomada por sorpresa por aquel comentario. Aunque fue Bertie la que pidió a los chicos que se callaran y dejasen a la chica continuar. Ésta al recobrarse así lo hizo.

-Al equipo de las Asteroides las han entrenado personalmente las guerreras del futuro. Igual que a mí. Ya sabéis que vine al pasado siendo una cría y que desde entonces lo he visitado con regularidad para completar mi formación como guerrera y como princesa.   
-Y te ha cundido muchísimo.- La alabó Roy, añadiendo.- Eres digna hija de tus padres.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió la aludida agregando ahora.- Por ello, pensamos que si Neherenia pudiera estar un tiempo con vuestras hijas ellas podrían ser sus amigas y contagiarle toda su bondad y su alegría. Nos gustaría que la Reina de la Cara Oculta de la Luna creciera rodeada de buenas personas y nobles sentimientos para ser una mujer bondadosa y una fiel amiga. Que sepa lo que son el amor y el cariño de unos verdaderos amigos. Así será nuestra aliada para velar por la paz y la justicia en lugar de una enemiga tan peligrosa como demostró ser. Eso es lo que decidieron mis padres. De modo que cuando me encomendaron la misión me acordé de vosotras.   
-Gracias Chibiusa, aunque no somos el mejor ejemplo.- Suspiró Bertie bajando ahora la mirada.-  
-Mi hermana tiene razón.- Afirmó Cooan igualmente avergonzada.- Tratamos de matarte, de hecho esa era parte primordial de nuestra misión.

 

Aunque lejos de asentir a eso, su interlocutora sonrió animosamente para declarar.

-Precisamente por eso. Cuando vinisteis del futuro estabais engañadas y manipuladas por los poderes oscuros. Pero descubristeis la verdad, fuisteis purificadas y os convertisteis en unas magníficas amigas. Hasta os arriesgasteis por protegerme cuando ya erais humanas corrientes. Por eso pensé que Neherenia podía aprender a ser una chica buena y comprometida con la causa de ayudar a otros si podía pasar un tiempo a vuestro lado. Y reforzar eso disfrutando de su infancia junto a vuestras hijas.

 

Eso agradó mucho a sus interlocutores. Se miraron con gesto de aprobación. Deseosos de ayudar.

-Cuenta con nosotros. – Afirmó entonces Cooan con el asentimiento de su marido. -  
-Por mí, ningún problema. – Acordó Beruche a su vez, con Roy indicando que también estaba más que dispuesto. -

 

La hija de la reina Serenity sonrió ampliamente para sentenciar de forma entre entusiasta y aliviada. 

-¡Cuánto me alegra que digáis eso! Entonces con vuestro permiso voy a llamar a las guerreras Amazonas para que me ayuden a traer a Neherenia.

 

Y tanto Chibiusa como Cooan y Bertie se dirigieron a la habitación. Allí la estampa era cómica aunque también enternecedora. Para - Para estaba jugando con la casa de muñecas de Idina. Ésta observaba a Jun - Jun haciendo malabares con varias pelotas, entre tanto Kerria jugaba con Ves- Ves y Cere - Cere a tomar el té.

-Ponme dos terrones, gracias – Le pedía Ves - Ves a Kerria sosteniendo una invisible taza frente a la niña. -  
-¡Qué divertido!- Voy a redecorar esta habitación. – Decía a su vez Para - Para en tanto sacaba un armarito de juguete de la casita. -  
-¡Hazlo ahora con cuatro pelotas! – Exclamaba Idina entusiasmada con la exhibición de malabares de Jun - Jun que sonreía divertida. –

 

La voz de Chibiusa cortó aquello cuando les ordenó a sus acompañantes.

-Chicas. Dejad los juegos para después. Ya podemos ir a buscar a Neherenia.  
-¡Jo!.. Un ratito más – Le pidió Cere – Cere, simulando beber de su invisible taza. -  
-¡Vaya, qué lástima! - ahora que iba a cortarle la cabeza a la dueña de la casita por no rebajarme el alquiler. – Protestó Para – Para. –

 

Aunque tras las miradas de reprobación que le dirigieron el resto de sus compañeras, la muchacha con una mano tras la nunca sonrió rectificando azorada.

-Bueno, iba a negociar el precio un poco a la baja, eso es todo. ¡Ji, ji!  
-Traed a Neherenia lo antes que podáis. Usad la tele portación de los planetas – les ordenó Chibiusa. -   
-Muy bien.- Asintió Cere – Cere, indicando al resto en tanto sus compañeras se le acercaban. – Vamos chicas. Esto es importante. Ya jugaremos después.  
-Si. Es cierto - convino Jun- Jun abandonando aquellas pelotas en el suelo para decepción de Idina, que trató de imitarla sin lograrlo. -

 

Dejando a las dos niñas con sus juegos todas salieron de la habitación y de la casa. Una vez fuera invocaron sus poderes transformándose. Tras un espectáculo producido por las diversas auras luminosas de las amazonas, éstas, ya con sus uniformes de sailors, se dieron las manos y concentraron sus energías. El resto de los presentes salieron atraídos por la luz que provocaron con aquellas transformaciones amén de por los ladridos de Tot. Sobre todo el grupo de Leval, Alan y Lance que apenas si llegaron a tiempo. Aunque sus padres lograron taparles la visión y no pudieron ver como esas chicas desaparecían de repente.

-¿Qué ha pasado papá? – Quiso saber Alan - ¿De dónde salió esa luz?  
-Nada, habrá sido un relámpago. – Replicó su padre restándole importancia. -  
-Pues no parece que haya ninguna tormenta. – Opuso Leval mirando sorprendido hacia el cielo que estaba algo nuboso aunque eso no justificaba para nada aquella explicación -  
-No os preocupéis, no ha sido nada. ¡Hala!, idos a jugar. Que enseguida tendremos que irnos. – Terció Roy dirigiéndose sobre todo a su hijo. –

 

Los niños se miraron y asintieron. Total, allí no pasaba nada, de modo que regresaron a la habitación de Alan para aprovechar el tiempo. En cuanto a las dos niñas, que también acudieron a ver esas luces, fue Cooan la que a su vez las convenció de que se fueran al cuarto de Idina y recogieran un poco la ropa que habían sacado. Ambas aceptaron sabiendo que lo dejaron todo muy revuelto. De ese modo sus padres suspiraron aliviados. No tenían ningún interés en que los niños vieran cosas extrañas. Se habían prometido mantenerles aparte de eso. Lo fundamental es que tuvieran unas infancias y a ser posible, unas vidas normales. Y menos mal que actuaron deprisa puesto que, en medio de otro destello, las sailors reaparecieron. No obstante ahora parecía que llevaban a alguien en el centro del círculo. Cuando se soltaron las manos y el grupo de Tom, Cooan y sus amigos pudieron mirar con más detenimiento, se asombraron al ver allí a una cría que efectivamente, parecía tener la edad de sus propias hijas. Era tal y como Idina la había descrito. Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa indicaron a las guerreras que entrasen puesto que hacía ya bastante frío en el exterior. Éstas lo hicieron llevando de la mano a la pequeña. Una vez pasaron fue Tom el que se arrodilló al lado de esa cría que les observaba a todos con la misma extrañeza que ellos tenían.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?- Quiso saber él con ternura paternal. –  
-Neherenia. – Replicó tímidamente aquella niña que enrojeció a ojos vistas. -  
-No te preocupes. Son unos buenos amigos nuestros que también quieren serlo tuyos. – Añadió Chibiusa también con tono cariñoso. -

 

La cría miraba en todas direcciones. Se tranquilizaba porque tenía a su lado a las cuatro amazonas a las que conocía, y también a la princesa de la Luna Blanca que era su amiga. Ahora recordaba que, estando en palacio, las guerreras habían venido a decirle que esas niñas a las que había visto a través del espejo querían conocerla en persona y ser sus amigas. Incluso que jugarían con ella. Eso le hizo muchísima ilusión. No tenía muchas oportunidades para eso en medio de sus obligaciones regias. Aceptó encantada el transportarse con ellas. Pese a los ruegos de su chambelán y de otros miembros de la corte que le aconsejaron prudencia. Pero Neherenia les prometió que no tardaría mucho y que iba con sus amigas. Y ahora allí estaba. En un principio intimidada por tantas personas desconocidas a las que no parecía importarles nada que fuese una reina. Aunque mejor así. Ya estaba cansada de que sus súbditos la temiesen y de que no se atrevieran a jugar con ella por miedo a contrariarla de algún modo. Lo que más deseaba era tener amigos y no sirvientes. De modo que, con una expresión más risueña, se atrevió a preguntar a esos extraños.

-¿Queréis ser mis amigos?  
-¡Claro preciosa! – le sonrió Roy agachándose para poder acercar su cara al rostro de esa pequeña tan adorable para levantarse acto seguido y susurrarle a Tom. – Pues yo no la veo tan peligrosa.  
-No la viste cuando se hizo mayor. – Le contestó Chibiusa también con un susurro. –  
-Está claro que ahora va a ser nuestra amiga. ¿A que sí? – Afirmó Bertie acariciando una mejilla de la niña que esbozó una sonrisita tímida en tanto asentía. –   
-Y tiene un pelo precioso. Me recuerda a ti a su edad. – Terció Cooan dirigiéndose a Chibiusa que sonrió. -  
-¿Tienes hambre, cielo?- Se interesó Beruche. -  
-No gracias, cené en palacio antes de venir. – Repuso muy educadamente la cría. -  
-Qué bien hablas nuestro idioma. – Comentó Bertie haciendo referencia a que, sin pretenderlo, habían estado conversando en inglés todo el tiempo. –  
-He aprendido el idioma del reino de la Luna, el japonés y también el inglés. Siempre me han dicho en la Corte que son las lenguas que me serán más útiles si vengo a la Tierra. – Repuso la chiquilla. –

 

Todos se miraron sin poder ocultar su asombro. Eso era desde luego toda una proeza para una niña tan pequeña. Aunque enseguida Cere- Cere intervino para aclarar.

-La han educado para gobernar desde que nació.  
-¡Pues menudo rollo! – suspiró Para - Para a las que las otras fulminaron con la mirada. - Bueno añadió apuradamente ésta tratando de arreglar su desliz. - Pero eso está muy bien, así sabes muchas cosas.  
-Si- convino Ves –Ves, sonriendo animosamente a la cría. - Eres muy lista.  
-Y muy guapa. Aquí vas a hacer muchos amigos. Ya lo verás – aseveró Jun- Jun. -

 

La cría sonrió alentada por aquellas palabras. Más cuando Chibiusa agregó.

-Pues ahora toca jugar un poco. Que también es muy importante.  
-Entonces no esperemos más y ven conmigo. Te llevaré a conocer a las niñas – se ofreció Cooan. -  
-Oye. Una cosita antes de que conozcas a nuestras hijas. - Le pidió Tom susurrando al oído de la pequeña. – Verás. Los poderes de tus amigas y todas estas cosas tan increíbles que hacen mejor que sean un secreto entre nosotros, ¿vale? No queremos asustarlas.  
-Vale. – Convino la niña mirando confusa a las sailors. -  
-Es un secreto que guardamos entre todos. – Le explicó Chibiusa de rodillas para poder estar a su altura. – Pórtate como alguien totalmente normal.

 

La cría asintió. No sabía por qué pero si era lo que querían no diría nada. Miraba expectante a los adultos sin saber qué hacer.

-Seguro que podemos confiar en ella. – Terció Cooan, que sonriendo a la niña le ofreció una mano animándola a seguirla. - Vamos cariño. 

 

La pequeña la estrechó y se dejó conducir rumbo hacia ese cuarto, en tanto Chibiusa le decía haciendo que ella y su cicerone se detuvieran.

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos ya. Te quedarás aquí y cuando tengas que volver que nos llamen estos señores.

 

La niña asintió mirando a Chibiusa con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque pudo decir algo inquieta.

-¿Y qué pasará con mis cortesanos?  
-No te preocupes. Les diremos que todo está bien.- La tranquiló Cere- Cere.-  
-Sí, tú obedece a nuestros amigos.- Le pidió Ves- Ves con amabilidad.-  
-Bueno, pues eso es todo. Chicas preparaos.- Las indicó Chibiusa.-  
-Un momento, por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo pensáis que debería quedarse aquí?- Quiso saber Tom dirigiéndose ahora a la hija de Usagi. –  
-No mucho, unos pocos días si no os importa.- Fue la réplica de la interpelada.-

 

El muchacho abrió la boca con sorpresa, aunque no se atrevió a objetar nada. Si era por el bien de la Tierra y de todos no le importaría acoger a una niña. Total, Alan y Lance se iban a marchar de campamento con su primo Leval. Sitio tendrían. Asintió en tanto veía a su esposa alejarse con esa cría hacia la habitación de su hija. Llegando a la estancia Cooan abrió suavemente y la pequeña reina volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con esa otra niña a la que había visto a través del espejo, pero ahora nada las separaba ya. La hija de los Rodney por su parte se acercó para presentarse.

-¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Idina.   
-Yo me llamo Kerria Lorein, pero mis papás solo me llaman Kerria. - Afirmó otra niña que llevaba una graciosa trencita de color castaño con tintes azulados como el resto de su cabello, preguntando de seguido. - ¿Eres una reina de verdad?  
-Si- replicó su interlocutora. –  
-¡Qué suerte!- Yo quisiera ser una reina también. – Afirmó Idina. –  
-Ser reina no es divertido. – Les comentó aquella niña para añadir a modo de ejemplificación. – Hay que estar siempre muy quieta, sentada en una silla muy grande y escuchando a los cortesanos. Y tienes que estudiar mucho.

 

Sus dos contertulias se miraron atónitas. Creían que ser reina era otra cosa, aunque tampoco sabían exactamente qué. Solo que podrías llevar corona y ponerte un montón de trajes. Pero si no era así…

-Pues ya no quiero ser reina. – Suspiró Kerria. – Mejor vamos a jugar.  
-Un momentito – les pidió Cooan que, dirigiéndose a la pequeña invitada, le comentó. - Tendrás que cambiarte, ese vestido que llevas es muy bonito pero no creo que sea el más adecuado para jugar.

 

Neherenia se miró a sí misma, aquello era verdad, a pesar del gran vestuario que poseía en su palacio no tenía otra ropa aquí. Aunque aquella simpática señora enseguida le sonrió alentadoramente para decir.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré uno de los pijamas de mi hija, tendréis la misma talla.  
-Mamá, ¡déjale el de los gatitos! - Le sugirió Idina con visible entusiasmo, al añadir – es mi favorito.  
-¿Tu favorito, y quieres dejármelo a mí?- Se sorprendió su invitada. –  
-Claro, somos amigas. – Replicó Idina para sentenciar. – Y las amigas comparten sus cosas más queridas.

 

Cooan observó cómo el rostro de aquella niña se iluminaba y sonrió. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, ésta siempre había demostrado ser generosa y tener muy buenos sentimientos. Ahora no lo dudaba, seguro que su pequeña había sido bendecida con el poder del cristal de Plata que la sanó a ella misma. 

-No me acuerdo de eso. – Terció Idina tratando de hacer memoria. –  
-Es natural cariño. - Le contestó su madre en tanto Tom estaba tratando de encontrar sitio para aparcar en la terminal. - Eras muy chiquitita. Pero a mí se me quedó grabado. Aunque entonces, si no recuerdo mal. Vinieron tus tíos Roy y Bertie a llevarse a Kerria.

 

Idina escuchó con atención mientras su madre siguió recordando aquello. Efectivamente se escucharon las voces de su hermana y de su cuñado. 

-Kerria cariño, es hora de irnos. – Comentó Beruche en tanto llegaba a la habitación. -  
-¡Jo, mamá! Yo quiero quedarme con la prima Idina y con Neherenia.- Protestó la chiquilla. –  
-Es muy tarde, tesoro. – Secundó pacientemente Roy que también había entrado en el cuarto. –Tenemos que marcharnos, los tíos deben descansar.  
-¡Pero no me quiero ir! - Protestó la niña entonando un quejido lastimero.-  
-Kerria Lorein.- Repitió su madre con un tono más severo.- Compórtate. 

 

Pero la niña estaba visiblemente disgustada, casi a punto de hacer pucheros. Cooan se percató de ello y, sin pensarlo dos veces, les propuso a sus parientes con desenfado.

-¿Por qué no la dejáis aquí? Las tres pueden dormir en la habitación de mi hija.  
-¡Sí!, ¡sí! - exclamó la pequeña saltando y batiendo palmas, secundada por su prima Idina, ante el gesto atónito de su invitada. - ¡Qué bien tita Connie!

 

La interpelada se rio entre divertida y enternecida por aquello. En tanto los padres de Kerria se miraban sin saber qué decir.

-Y deja a Leval también. Total, no se va a notar mucho la diferencia. – Intervino Tom que también se había reunido allí con ellos y presenciaba aquella escena con gesto divertido, argumentando. – No os vais a llevar solamente a uno de los dos.  
-Pero eso os va a dar mucho trabajo. – Se resistía Beruche. –

 

Una vez más Roy y su esposa cruzaron sendas miradas de apuro. Pero solo con ver la expresión de su hija y de su sobrina la resolución de llevarse a Kerria flaqueaba por momentos. Ante esas esperanzadas caritas les era imposible negarse. Finalmente fue Bertie la que claudicó con un suspiro resignado.

-Está bien. Dale las gracias a la tía Connie.

 

Kerria se colgó literalmente del cuello de su madre a la que dio un completo repaso de besos ante las risas de todos, después repitió la operación con su tía.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada?- se rio su padre, que, por supuesto, fue asaltado a su vez por la chiquilla entre las risas de todos. –

 

Roy levantó a su hija en brazos y la acercó a su rostro amorosamente para indicarle.

-Pórtate bien y se una buena amiga para Nehie.  
-Si papá. – Asintió la niña con una gran sonrisa. -  
-Cooan. Ahora te doy el pijama y alguna de sus cosas. ¡Ah, y las de Leval también! Y gracias otra vez.- Suspiró Beruche, que sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo felices que eran aquellas crías. – ¡Aunque vas a tener mucho trabajo con tanta tropa!  
-¡No hay de qué! Con ver lo contentas que están merece la pena. – Afirmó su interlocutora visiblemente divertida a su vez. – No te preocupes. A cosas más difíciles me he enfrentado, ja, ja

 

Bertie rio con ella. ¡Y tanto que era cierto! Así las dos hermanas salieron del cuarto para concretar detalles. Por su parte Tom le dijo a su amigo que pusiera al corriente a Leval. Roy lo hizo y el chico, por supuesto, estuvo encantado de quedarse a dormir con sus primos. Estos lo celebraron con idéntico alborozo aunque sin dar besos a sus padres. Consideraban que los chicos no hacían esas cosas. Bueno, a sus madres sí, pero cuando no hubiese amigos mirando. De modo que tras dejarlo todo organizado Beruche y Roy se despidieron. Los críos tardaron poco en irse a dormir. De mañana Tom tenía que llevarles al campamento por lo que se fueron a acostar antes. Estaban ansiosos y excitados ante la perspectiva de las aventuras que tendría allí.

-Oye tío Tom. - Le preguntó Leval ante la atenta mirada de Alan y Lance.- ¿Es verdad que podremos hacer nuestras propias cabañas y montar en canoa?  
-No lo sé.- Admitió éste afirmando.- Ahora en esta época del año los ríos suelen congelarse y no es prudente adentrarse en el hielo. Podría romperse. En cuanto a las cabañas, quizás podáis construir iglúes, que es mucho mejor.  
-¿Qué es un iglú?- Quiso saber Alan.-  
-Una casa de hielo, lo leí en un libro sobre esquimales. - Le informó su hermano menor.-  
-Eso suena muy bien.- Declaró Leval, deseoso de hacer algo así.-  
-Papá.- Terció entonces Alan.- ¿Quién ha venido a veros antes?  
-Unas amigas de tu madre, tus tíos y mías.- Le contó éste.-  
-Creo que han traído a una niña.- Comentó Lance que se había asomado anteriormente por la puerta y pudo ver a esa pequeña con su madre, yendo hacia el cuarto de Idina.- No la conozco, ¿es de aquí?  
-Es una amiga de tu hermana y de tu prima.- Le respondió su padre de forma natural.-  
\- Decía que era una reina.- Comentó el pequeño con tinte suspicaz.-  
-Sí, ¡se pasan todo el día jugando a esas tonterías de princesas! - Se rio Alan.-  
-Las niñas son así. Unas aburridas. - Concluyó Leval encogiéndose de hombros.-  
\- Es verdad. ¿Quién quiere jugar a nada con ellas?- Convino Lance restándole importancia.-

 

Tom se sonreía escuchando aquello. Pensaba que habría que ver a esos tres dentro de unos años. Posiblemente no pensaran que estar con una chica fuera tan aburrido. Pero lo dejó correr y les dio las buenas noches comentándoles.

-Chicos, debéis iros a la cama ya. Mañana hay que madrugar. Os vendré a despertar y como estéis dormidos os tiraré de las orejas.  
-Vale papá.- Asintió Alan no sabiendo si aquello le parecía algo divertido o no.- Hasta mañana…

 

De hecho los tres ya tenían puesto el pijama y se fueron a acostar sin preocuparse más de las niñas y sus tontos juegos…

-¿Con que eso decían, eh?- Se reía Idina en tanto su padre rememoraba aquello.-  
-Si hija. - Le confirmaba él con otra gran sonrisa.- Y de veras lo creían, ¡ja, ja!  
-Me gustaría ver si esos bobos dirían lo mismo si pudieran estar con Nehie ahora. Aunque ni yo misma sé cómo estará. Imagino que tendrá mi edad. - Suspiró la muchacha, agregando con pesar.- De hecho apenas si recuerdo nada de esa ocasión, no sé si podría reconocerla si la viera. Y dime ¿Qué sucedió luego?- Inquirió llena de curiosidad.-  
-Pues espera que te contaré más.- Intervino su madre retomando el relato.-

 

Ella y su marido prepararon tres camas para los chicos. Después, repitieron la operación en el cuarto de su hija una vez que las niñas terminaron de ordenar la habitación y tuvieron puestos los pijamas. A Neherenia le quedaba muy bien el de Idina, esos gatitos negros sobre fondo burdeos se parecían mucho a Luna, la gata de Usagi. De hecho Cooan recordó que aquel pijama fue un regalo de Rei, su gran amiga y madrina de sus hijos. Kerria tenía otro de florecitas de colores sobre fondo blanco muy mono y la propia Idina lucía uno de estrellas amarillas sobre fondo azul, que en sus propias palabras era su segundo pijama favorito. Así las cosas, cuando el matrimonio Rodney improvisó las tres camitas se dispusieron a acostar a las niñas. Pero antes la hija de Cooan le pidió a su madre.

-¿Nos cuentas un cuento, mami?  
-¿Un cuento?- se sorprendió ésta, puesto que no era ya muy habitual que su hija le pidiera tal cosa. –  
-Si tita, ¡por favor!- Secundó Kerria. –  
-Está bien. Os voy a contar uno muy bonito, aunque algo triste. - Sonrió Cooan. –

 

Las tres niñas la miraron muy interesadas. Tapadas con sus mantas hasta las naricitas. Idina estaba más cerca de su madre, Neherenia en el centro y Kerria cerca de la ventana. Cooan tuvo que pensar unos instantes y se le ocurrió, entonces comenzó a contar.

-Érase una vez una hermosa chica que vivía en un palacio.  
-¿Era una princesa?- Quiso saber Kerria. –  
-Sí, bueno, era una reina. – Le contestó su tía que prosiguió. - Era una chica muy guapa, pero tenía un problema. No tenía amigos. Solo podía entretenerse mirándose a un gran espejo que poseía. Tan sola estaba que su propio reflejo era su única compañía.  
-¡Qué triste! – Afirmó Idina. -  
-Esa chica es como yo.- Musitó Neherenia asimismo con un poso de tristeza. –  
-No, ¡qué va! – Replicó Kerria. – Tú tienes amigas como nosotras.

 

Eso hizo sonreír a su interlocutora que se sintió mejor. De hecho Cooan asintió dándole la razón a su sobrina.

-Claro – Esa chica no eres tú. – Aseveró con mucho énfasis.- Además era mucho mayor. – Y continuó narrando con tono rimbombante. – Tenía un montón de cortesanos que la halagaban diciéndole todo el tiempo lo bella que era, pero ningún verdadero amigo. Entonces, de tanto mirarse al espejo acabó por pensar que solo él la quería. Y quiso apropiarse de los sueños de la gente para ser siempre joven y hermosa.  
-¿Y qué pasó?- Terció la propia Neherenia con visible interés y preocupación. -  
-Que se volvió una chica muy mala. Odiaba a todo aquel que tuviera amigos. Pero un día, unas jóvenes muy valientes se enfrentaron con ella. Y una princesa muy buena la ayudó a darse cuenta de que no se portaba bien. De hecho al final se hicieron amigas suyas y esa muchacha, al darse cuenta de todo, se volvió buena y fue feliz. Porque tuvo de pronto muchos amigos. – Sonrió Cooan dando por terminado el relato.-  
-Me alegro por esa chica. – Aseveró Idina que sentenció. - En el fondo me daba pena, es muy triste no tener amigos y que nadie te quiera. ¿Verdad mami? A mí no me gustaría nada vivir así.

 

Enternecida la aludida pasó cariñosamente su mano por la cabeza de su hija acariciándole el pelo. Después la besó en la frente y, por supuesto, repitió la operación con las otras niñas. En ese momento Tom entraba en el cuarto tras acostar a los muchachos. Por su parte, al recibir ese beso, Neherenia sintió algo muy cálido y bonito en su interior y sin poder evitarlo dijo.

-Me gustaría que fueras mi mamá también.  
-Pues yo ya tengo la mía, pero tita Connie es una mamá muy buena.- Añadió Kerria. –

 

Pero lo que dejó impactada a Cooan y a su marido fue la respuesta de su hija.

-Mi mamá es maestra. Hace de mami de los niños de la guardería y todos la quieren mucho.  
-¿Y podría hacer de mamá para mí?, es que yo no tengo. - Quiso saber Neherenia añadiendo con prevención, en tanto miraba a Idina. - ¿No te importa?  
-¿No tienes mamá?- Se sorprendió Kerria. –  
-Ni tampoco papá. – Pudo añadir la pobre niña con gesto triste. – No quiero que Idina se enfade. Pero ojalá que tu mamá y tu papá me quisieran a mí también.- Agregó mirando esperanzadamente a su contertulia. - ¿No te enfadas?  
-¡Claro que no! - Afirmó despreocupadamente ésta para indicar. – Así viviríamos juntas y seríamos hermanitas. Como mami y tita Bertie. Y nos querríamos tanto como ellas.

 

Su marido tuvo que abrazarla para que las lágrimas de Cooan pasaran desapercibidas a las crías. 

-Es muy tarde. – Dijo Tom, emocionado también, sobre todo cuando Idina añadía que sería estupendo también si él podría ser asimismo el papá de Nehie. –

 

Él repitió la operación que ya había realizado su mujer y besó a las tres niñas, después ambos adultos salieron apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Al llegar al salón, al fin los dos solos. Cooan no podía evitar sollozar en tanto su marido decía con tono reflexivo y lleno de compasión.

-Y ésta era la malvada reina Neherenia. ¡Pobre niña! No puedo ni imaginar cómo tuvo que ser su vida en la infancia para convertirse en ese monstruo que decían que fue.  
-¡Y todo porque no le dieron cariño! – Pudo replicar su emocionada esposa. - ¡Cómo la comprendo Tom! Cada vez que me recuerdo a su edad cuando me separaron de mis padres, y años después la época en la que Rubeus me trataba con esa frialdad. Así fui una vez yo. Encerrándome en mí misma y mi egoísmo, en una vana ilusión de amor. Hasta que mis amigas me liberaron, igual que a esta pobre cría.  
-No pienses en eso más. - Le pidió su esposo abrazándola para asegurar. - Te prometo que, mientras esté aquí, le daremos todo el afecto que podamos. Y será una más de la familia. – Tom calló durante unos instantes y prosiguió declarando de forma más reflexiva y casi hasta culpable. - Es curioso. Al principio acepté por hacer un favor a nuestras amigas y para prevenir una futura amenaza. Pero ahora eso ya no me importa. Solo veo la carita de esa pobre cría que únicamente necesita cariño y amistad para ser feliz.  
-Usagi y las demás siempre han tenido razón. El amor y la confianza al final son lo más importante. – Asintió su mujer enjugando sus lágrimas al fin. -  
-E hicieron un gran trabajo contigo y tus hermanas. Tanto Rei, como Usagi y las demás. – Le sonrió él dándole un ligero beso en los labios. – Jamás podré agradecérselo.  
\- Si, gracias a ellas pudimos rehacer nuestras vidas y escapar de aquello. Y ahora estoy muy orgullosa de nuestra hija. - Le contó Cooan recordándole. – ¿Has oído lo que le ha dicho? Es generosa y buena. Gracias a Dios que ha heredado lo mejor de nosotros.  
-¡Sowing the seeds of love! – Canturreó él ante la mirada atónita de su esposa. – Es una vieja canción- sonrió para explicar. - Roy la solía cantar, aunque para otros menesteres. - Rio ahora en tanto achuchaba a su mujer. -  
-¡Tom! – rio ella a su vez, entre atónita y sorprendida por esa demostración tan espontánea de afecto. –

Y es que su esposo casi parodiaba a la perfección a su cuñado y amigo cantando, en tanto achuchaba a su mujer

Plantando las semillas del amor  
Plantando las semillas del amor  
Los pájaros y las abejas  
Mi novia y yo…enamorados.

-¡Para tonto que los niños nos van a oír! – Reía su esposa.- 

 

Tras recorrer el parking encontraron un hueco. Idina reía mientras su padre aparcaba al fin y declaraba divertida.

-¡Ah!, de eso me acuerdo. Entonces salí yo y os vi abrazaditos. Pensé que estabais jugando. Ja, ja.  
-Y en cierto modo así era – sonrió Tom acabando de maniobrar el coche para meterlo en la plaza del parking. -  
-Si hija. – Suspiró Cooan, que ahora se reía cuando rememoraba.- ¡Menudo corte nos llevamos!, no sé si saliste a hacer pis o a decirnos algo.   
-Eso sí que lo recuerdo bien. – Pudo responder su hija añadiendo. – Iba a buscar a mi muñeca Mimí, me la había dejado en el salón.   
-¡Pues qué oportuna fuiste! – terció su padre para provocar aún más la risa de ambas. -

 

Los tres bajaron finalmente del vehículo. Tom se ocupó de la maleta de su hija y se encaminaron hacia el interior de la terminal. Tenían tiempo todavía. El vuelo no despegaría hasta media hora más tarde. Se acomodaron pues en uno de los bancos que había en tanto veían pasar a multitud de viajeros de acá para allá. Ajena al bullicio Idina estaba pensando todavía en aquello. Los recuerdos le iban viniendo a la mente poco a poco. Ahora hizo memoria. Al día siguiente sus hermanos y su primo Leval efectivamente se marcharon de campamento. Apenas si se percataron de la presencia de Nehie, como ahora la llamaban todos. A esa cría incluso pareció gustarle ese apodo. Mientras su padre llevaba a los chicos en coche, perro incluido, ellas se despertaron y fueron a desayunar. Su madre había puesto ya la mesa. Idina pensaba ahora con cariño en aquel desayuno tan particular.

-¿Queréis más cereales, niñas?- Preguntó Cooan a las chiquillas que asintieron en tanto masticaban. –

 

Lo cierto es que estaban muy graciosas comiendo a dos carrillos, incluso Neherenia parecía haber adoptado plenamente las maneras de sus amigas. Aunque tras tragar se permitió decir.

-Si, por favor. Está muy bueno. En palacio no me dan nada tan rico.  
-¿No comes tartas y bollos cuando quieres?- Le preguntó Kerria visiblemente sorprendida. Dado que había creído que una reina podía hacer lo que se le antojara. –  
-No, la mayoría de las veces me dan tostadas con mermelada, algo de jamón ahumado y té. El Canciller Real dice que debo mantenerme con una dieta de señoritas para ser una soberana estilizada y bella. – Replicó Neherenia con tinte resignado en su voz. –  
-Pues si yo fuera la reina ordenaría que me trajeran galletas como las que hace mi madre. – Afirmó Idina. –

 

La aludida se rio al escuchar aquello y entonces tuvo una idea que pasó a proponer a las chiquillas.

-¿Y si hago unas galletas y vosotras me ayudáis?  
-¡Siii!- exclamaron su hija y su sobrina al unísono ante la sorprendida mirada de su invitada. -  
-¡Pues vamos allá! – arengó Cooan indicando a las pequeñas. – Ante todo lavaros las manos muy bien. 

 

Idina y su prima obedecieron al punto. Se lavaron con abundante jabón y tras un buen secado y aclarado ya estaban listas. Su amiguita las observaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Nunca has hecho galletas? – le preguntó Idina en tanto su interlocutora movía negativamente la cabeza. - Pues es muy divertido.  
-Es mejor comérselas. – Opuso Kerria que ya se relamía, las galletas de su tía estaban muy ricas. -   
-¡Lo bueno es que podréis hacer las dos cosas! – rio Cooan, en tanto animaba a su invitada. – Ven Nehie, lávate las manos. Tienen que estar muy limpitas para poder meterlas bien en la masa.

 

La atónita niña obedeció imitando a sus compañeras. Tan pronto estuvo lista Cooan las dispuso en línea ante a mesa de la cocina. Las tres ataviadas con delantales que tenía de la talla de su hija. Todos con dibujos de animalitos. Puestas en fila junto a la mesa y con expresiones en sus caras que mostraban la máxima atención, la madre de Idina les explicaba.

-Ahora mezclamos los ingredientes, harina, un poco de sal, un poco de agua, algo de azúcar y levadura.

 

Dicho esto sacó del armario que tenía enfrente de la mesa un gran bol y mezcló aquellos componentes comenzando a revolverlos. De vez en cuando añadía algo de agua o espesaba con la harina, según lo viera más o menos denso. Tras unos minutos encargó a su hija, más diestra en esos menesteres, el remover la masa y a Neherenia y a Kerria el ir modelando parte a medida que Idina la compactaba.

-Ahora chicas, vosotras dos vais dándole forma a las galletas. – Les indicó la adulta y las niñas trataron de darle formas ovaladas a aquella masa que, efectivamente, era fácilmente moldeable para ellas. – Tratad de que queden igualitas.  
-¡Tachán! , he hecho un pajarito. – Exclamó Kerria componiendo algo vagamente parecido a un cuerpecito y unas alas.- ¿Te gusta tía?...  
-Bueno- suspiró Cooan, tratando de ser lo más suave posible para decirle a su sobrina. – Será mejor que las alas son sean tan grandes para que se haga bien en el horno, cariño.  
-Pues le pongo con las alas cerradas. – Repuso la pequeña, inasequible al desaliento. -

 

Por su parte Neherenia se reía visiblemente contenta. Nunca había hecho algo tan divertido en la corte. ¿Por qué no le enseñarían a hacer estas cosas? Era mejor que aquellas aburridísimas recepciones en las que no se podía mover y debía estar siempre elegante y sin una mancha. A todo eso, ya había hecho varias galletas y al parecer bastante bien. La madre de Idina asintió con aprobación. Su propia hija había terminado de remover la masa e hizo igualmente unas pocas galletas más, tras lo cual espolvoreó canela y unos topings de chocolate como su madre le había enseñado. Finalmente, todas las galletitas ocuparon la superficie de una gran bandeja que Cooan metió en el horno.

-Ahora tendrán que hacerse, será cosa de media hora.- Les informó. –  
-¡Lástima que hayamos desayunado ya! – Se lamentó Kerria que hubiera deseado tener sitio en su barriguita para alguna galleta. –  
-Bueno, pues nos las comeremos para merendar. – Propuso Idina. –

 

Aquello fue acogido con entusiasmo. Ahora debían volver a lavarse, cosa que hicieron enseguida. Cooan se sonreía al verlas tan contentas. Se alegraba que aquella receta que le diera Makoto fuera tan fácil de preparar. Lo cierto es que ella también se lo pasaba en grande haciendo cosas con las niñas. No en vano disfrutaba mucho con los críos, teniendo en cuenta su vocación y al mismo tiempo profesión como maestra. Pero ahora tendrían que salir un poco a la calle. No quedarse todo el día en casa. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó la voz de su hija exclamar. 

-¡Mirad! ¡Está nevando!  
-Anda, es verdad. – Confirmó Kerria pegado su naricilla a la ventana en tanto veía caer los copos. - ¡Qué bonito!

 

Neherenia observaba aquello con mucha curiosidad. En su reino no había nieve. Al menos ella nunca pudo verla así tan de cerca. Las normas de seguridad del palacio eran tan estrictas que apenas sí salía del mismo. Tenía ganas de tocar aquella especie de algodoncitos que caían formando un hermoso manto blanco y Cooan, que pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, les propuso a las niñas.

-Poneros ropa de abrigo y vamos fuera. Dentro de un ratito habrá bastante nieve como para hacer un muñeco.  
-¡Bieeen! – corearon las dos primas que dando saltos de alegría agarraron a su pequeña invitada cada una de una mano haciendo que ella las imitase. - ¡Muñeco! ¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco!

 

Cooan no pudo por menos que echarse a reír a la vista de tal espectáculo. Cuando las crías se calmaron las ayudó a equiparse con gruesos abrigos, guantes y botas de nieve que tenía. Por fortuna su hija estaba tan bien provista que podía dejarles ropa a las otras dos niñas que compartían unas tallas similares…

-¡A jugar!- Arengó Kerria a sus amiguitas que la siguieron al punto rumbo al jardín.-

 

Ahora, en medio de aquella terminal del aeropuerto, Idina se sonreía recordando aquello. Todas salieron a ver nevar, por unos momentos se quedaron de pie, quietas, dejando que los copos les cayesen encima, o miraban hacia arriba abriendo la boca para ver si se comían alguno. Aquella era una agradable sensación. Luego, tras librar una batalla de bolas muy divertida, en la que enseñaron a Nehie el arte de lanzarlas con precisión, hicieron un muñeco que su madre las aconsejó decorar con dos ramitas a modo de brazos y la consabida zanahoria por nariz. Quedó muy gracioso y por fortuna duró hasta que su padre llegó. Entonces Tom les hizo una foto a todas junto a su “obra de arte”. Con Neherenia en el centro. Las tres sonreían muy felices. Idina no sabía si sus padres habrían guardado aquella foto. Lo cierto es que puede que la hicieran con el móvil y luego la borrasen. Iba a preguntárselo a su padre cuando él se le adelantó con otra cosa.

-Antes de nada, hija. Tu madre y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti.   
-¿Una sorpresa?- Se extrañó la muchacha, dado que no le habían dicho nada hasta ese momento, y faltaban solo quince minutos para abordar el avión. – ¿De qué se trata?  
-No es algo que te vaya a ocupar mucho en el equipaje. – Sonrió Cooan afirmando con seguridad. – Y podrás llevarla contigo.

 

La chica estaba realmente intrigada, ¿Qué podría ser? Sus padres no llevaban nada en las manos, ni un paquete, ni una bolsa que no fuera de ella misma. Incluso juraría que su padre la observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Aquella típica expresión que ponía cuando la iban a sorprender completamente. Su madre también parecía esbozar ese mismo gesto. Pero ella no podía anticipar nada. Entonces se levantó llena de alegría. Allí estaban sus dos hermanos. Alan que era muy parecido a su padre, algo más alto, de pelo moreno corto y ojos azules y Lance que lucía su misma apariencia y tenía una estatura similar, aunque era de ojos violetas. El mayor, sonriendo se aproximó y dijo.

-¿Acaso te creías que no íbamos a venir a despedirte?, pequeñaja.  
-¡Alan, Lance! ¡Qué alegría! Pero, ¿no teníais cosas que hacer?  
-¡Pues claro que sí, enana! – Afirmó Lance con una media sonrisa muy típica suya. - Pero nos las hemos arreglado para venir a asegurarnos de que te vas y nos dejas tranquilos por una temporada.  
-¡Tampoco es eso, hombre! - Pudo decir Alan que se había quedado atónito por semejante respuesta. -

 

Su hermana en cambio sonrió. Lance era así. Tenía un ácido sentido del humor que, desde luego, no había heredado de sus padres. Alan por el contrario era más parecido a ella, aunque controlaba mejor sus emociones. Los dos a su manera la querían mucho, aunque su hermano mayor lo demostraba más evidentemente. No obstante Idina sabía que Lance no era mal chico, sencillamente no gustaba de mostrar sus sentimientos en demasía. Quizás fuera porque siendo el mediano no tuvo como Alan, la primogenitura. Al ser el mayor y el primer hijo seguramente sus padres se volcaron mucho con él. Y en el caso de Idina, siendo la niña y la pequeña, pues lo mismo. No obstante la chica sabía que eso no era así. Sus padres les habían querido siempre a todos y se lo habían demostrado a cada uno de ellos, juntos o por separado. En fin, lo importante es que los dos estaban allí. Aunque ahora fue el mismo Lance quien dijo con tono serio.

-Créenos. Hemos estado muy ocupados haciendo bastantes gestiones por tu causa.  
-¿Por mí?- Se sorprendió la muchacha posando una mano sobre su propio pecho. –  
-Así es hermanita. – Añadió Alan en tanto se giraba acercándose a una mujer que estaba de espaldas. – Ahora disculpa un segundo….

 

El chico le tocó el hombro ligeramente a esa desconocida. Ella asintió y se giró acercándose a Idina. Vestía una falda larga de color negro y una blusa celeste con un collar de oro adornado con tres medias lunas, unidas entre sí, una dorada y dos plateadas, que tenían los cuernos hacia arriba. Además de muy bonito hacía juego con una gargantilla que lucía en el cuello. Al principio Idina la miró confusa, no la reconoció pese a que esa mujer le sonreía de forma amistosa. Necesitó fijarse en aquel pelo largo, ondulado, de color azulado oscuro con reflejos violetas y en dos moños a modo de bolas que tenía en la parte superior de la cabeza. Abriendo unos ojos como platos al fin pudo exclamar.

-¿Nehie? ¿Eres tú?  
-Hola Idina – sonrió ésta de forma cálida. - Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte otra vez.

 

Su interlocutora se abrazó a ella y aunque se mostró sorprendida en principio por ese gesto, Neherenia correspondió a ese abrazo apretándola fuertemente también. Tratando de dominar su emoción, Idina preguntó.

-Pero. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, después de tantos años?  
-Quise venir antes, pero mis obligaciones me lo impidieron. Y también tenía que estar preparada. Menos mal que Chibiusa y las sailor Asteroides me echaron una mano. Me dijeron que habían hablado con tus padres y que te ibas a estudiar lejos de tu casa.   
-Si. Es cierto. Voy a echar de menos a mi familia. Pero allí tengo a mis tíos, Roy, Bertie y a mi prima Kerria entre otros amigos y familiares.  
\- A tu prima la recuerdo. – Sonrió Neherenia. – Era muy simpática. Igual que tus tíos.  
-No quisiera interrumpir. – Terció entonces Tom consultando su reloj para decir a las chicas. - El avión sale en cinco minutos. Hay que ir a la puerta de embarque. 

 

Tanto Alan, como Lance dieron un beso a su hermana. La chica se abrazó entonces a sus padres. Y Cooan tras darle un sentido beso en la mejilla, comentó.

-Que tengáis un buen viaje. Cuidaos mucho y dad muchos recuerdos.  
-Gracias mamá. - Replicó su hija, aunque en ese instante se quedó pensativa y repitió sin comprender. - ¿Tengáis? Ah claro, tú tendrás que irte ya de vuelta a tu reino. – Suspiró la muchacha añadiendo con pesar. – Siento haberte hecho hacer un recorrido tan largo para solo poderte ver unos pocos minutos, Nehie.   
-Te aseguro que el viaje ha merecido la pena.- Afirmó ésta con jovialidad. -   
-Si. Tuvimos que ir a buscarla al punto donde nos dijeron Chibiusa y las otras. – Terció Alan. –  
-Y no fue fácil. Estaba en medio del bosque. - Añadió Lance que se explicó. - Pero todo sea por mor de guardar el secreto.  
-Me gustaría que tuviéramos tiempo para charlar y que me contases que tal te fue durante todos estos años. – Suspiró Idina tomando de las manos a su amiga. –

Aunque para su asombro, ésta se rio de forma divertida para replicar con desenfado.

-¡Bueno!, supongo que, en las cinco horas largas que dura el vuelo hasta Nueva York, ¡algún tiempo nos dará para conversar!

 

Ahora fueron todos los que se rieron ante el gesto de Idina, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Cuando fue su padre el que la advirtió nuevamente con jocosidad.

-O sino, quedaos aquí en la terminal. Total, en tres minutos se va a ir el avión.  
-¡El avión!- ¡Oh Dios mío!, lo había olvidado con toda la emoción. – Exclamó Idina llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -  
-Vamos corriendo – les indicó Alan. –  
-Sí, y cuando lleguéis llamadnos. – Les pidió Cooan. -

 

Su hija estaba apurada, buscó sus maletas pero no las vio. Aunque Lance la tranquilizó. Ya se había ocupado de todo junto con Alan. La chica suspiró aliviada. ¡Menos mal que sus hermanos se habían encargado de facturarle el equipaje! De modo que sin perder ya ni un segundo más, todos corrieron hasta la zona de embarque. Allí, tras un último abrazo de las chicas al resto de la familia, ambas cruzaron la puerta para recorrer un pasillo que conectaba con la misma entrada del avión. Aún quedaba un minuto. Lo justo para encontrar sus asientos que, como no podía ser de otro modo, estaban uno al lado del otro. Una vez acomodadas y con el cinturón. Y tras escuchar los preceptivos saludos del comandante y los consejos de seguridad de las azafatas de vuelo, los motores rugieron. El aparato comenzó a tomar velocidad. Muy poca al principio dado que se dirigía desde la terminal hacia la pista de despegue. Tras unos segundos se colocó en posición, con las turbinas al ralentí, aguardando las instrucciones de la torre de control. Entre tanto Idina aprovechó para preguntar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo es posible que vengas conmigo?  
-Veras – le explicó Neherenia. - Desde que estuve con tu familia y con el resto de vuestros amigos me di cuenta de que no era bueno permanecer encerrada en mi reino. Además, caí en la cuenta de que nuestros ceremoniales, costumbres y hasta vestuarios estaban muy anticuados. Al principio al ser tan pequeña no pensaba mucho en esas cosas, pero a medida que Chibiusa y el cuarteto de amazonas me visitaban e incluso me traían a la Tierra alguna vez para jugar con ellas o conocer lugares de este mundo y sus costumbres, me percaté de ello.  
-Por cierto Nehie. Bueno, perdón. – Se excusó la azorada chica al admitir. – No sé mucho de etiqueta. Seguramente debo llamarte majestad o algo así.  
-¡No! – se rio su contertulia apretando una mano de Idina entre las suyas para afirmar. – Nehie está muy bien. Me hace mucha ilusión, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Salvo Chibiusa y las amazonas. Y además eres mi amiga. Tú y tu familia siempre podréis llamarme así.  
-Gracias. – Le sonrió su interlocutora para luego añadir. -Tengo curiosidad. ¿Dónde está tu reino?  
-En la Luna. – Replicó ésta como si tal cosa. –   
-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿no era ese el reino de la reina Serenity?, bueno, de la madre de Chibiusa. –  
-Sí y no. – Repuso enigmáticamente Neherenia, que pasó a explicar a su atónita oyente. - Verás. Ella era la Reina de la Luna, pero de la cara visible. Yo soy la soberana de la cara Oculta. Lo que llamaban allí Luna Muerta, porque nunca veía la Tierra ni era vista desde ésta. Aunque nos gusta más llamarla la Luna Nueva. Vivimos bajo la superficie.  
-Tiene que ser un poco triste. Bueno, no te ofendas. - Le pidió Idina. –  
-No me ofendo nada en absoluto, tienes toda la razón. Algo triste sí que es. - Convino su amiga que sin embargo le desveló. - Aunque tengamos lagos subterráneos, incluso bosques y ríos, casas y palacios. Y ahora estamos tratando de construir cúpulas que permitan poblar la superficie con vegetación e incluso crear más lagos. Tengo muchas ilusiones y proyectos para hacerla lo más hermosa y agradable posible para mi pueblo. Aun así no se puede comparar con la belleza de la cara de la Luna de Serenity, y menos aún con la Tierra y sus hermosos paisajes. Esa fue otra de las razones por las que he querido venir aquí.  
-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Supongo que si me acompañas a Nueva York querrás ver a mis tíos y mi prima…

 

En ese instante escucharon como los motores del aparato rugían con más fuerza. El avión fue acelerando y recorriendo cada vez más deprisa la pista. Ahora sí que iba en serio. Estaban despegando. La soberana lunar se aferró al asiento con ambas manos, sorprendida de la brusquedad de aquello. A Idina tampoco le gustaba mucho esa sensación, incluso se mareaba ligeramente. En eso había salido a su madre que jamás aguantó muy bien eso de volar en avión.

-¿Esto siempre es así cuando esta cosa despega? - Inquirió Neherenia con gesto algo demudado. –  
-Eso me temo.- Tuvo que responder su contertulia algo agobiada a su vez. – Espero que las bolsas de emergencia no estén muy lejos…  
-¿Bolsas?- Se extrañó su amiga.- ¿Para qué?  
-Enseguida lo entenderás.- Pudo decir Idina con los ojos haciendo chiribitas.-

 

En ese momento notaron una especie de vuelco en el estómago cuando el aeroplano comenzó a elevarse del suelo. Subía a gran velocidad ganando altura en cuestión de segundos. Durante esos instantes ninguna habló, por fin parecía que la cosa se estabilizaba un poco. Idina respiró hondo varias veces y pudo controlar alguna incipiente nausea. Por su parte, la reina de la Luna Nueva pudo sonreír ahora, suspirando largamente para declarar.

-¡Como atracción de feria es mejor que el tiovivo que tenía en palacio!   
-Bueno, pues con suerte estaremos tranquilas hasta el aterrizaje. – Afirmó su amiga, visiblemente aliviada también de que aquello hubiese pasado. – Si no hay turbulencias, espero…  
-¿Qué me decías antes?- Le recordó Neherenia, aunque ella misma se respondió al acordarse. - ¡Ah! Si claro. En cuanto lleguemos iré a ver a Kerria y a sus padres. Tengo muchas ganas de saludarles y que me cuenten que tal les ha ido. Pero eso no es todo.  
-¿Qué más tienes pensado hacer?- Quiso saber Idina con patente curiosidad. –  
-Pues, lo mismo que tú. – Sonrió la muchacha al sentenciar para dejar atónita a su interlocutora. - ¡Me he matriculado en la Golden State College! De modo que si no te importa que estemos juntas por este curso me verás bastante a menudo.

 

El rostro de su amiga resplandecía de alegría, aunque de forma incrédula se atreviera a preguntar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, me encanta la idea, pero si eres la reina ¿Cómo vas a poder pasar un año entero fuera de tu reino?  
-Mi chambelán y Canciller se ocupará de la regencia entre tanto. Yo deseo completar mi educación y les hice ver a los miembros de mi corte que, para poder establecer unas buenas relaciones con la Tierra cuando llegue el momento, es importante que comprenda bien los usos y costumbres del planeta. Como ya me han hecho estudiar todo lo necesario sobre política, economía e historia de mi mundo y parte de éste fui yo las que les sugirió que mi educación estaría completa si era capaz de aprender cosas sobre los niños. Para el día en que me case y tenga herederos. Aunque no sé cuándo será eso.  
-Es buena idea. Si te preparas para ser maestra aprenderás entre otras cosas psicología.- Afirmó su amiga. - De ese modo también entenderás mejor a tus súbditos.  
-Claro. – Convino Nehie agregando. – Y nunca me olvidé de lo que me dijiste aquella vez, en tu habitación, cuando me distes tu pijama y tu madre nos contó un cuento. Te pedí si ella podría ser mi mamá también. Me respondiste que era maestra y que hacía de mamá de los niños.  
-Yo ya ni me acordaba – confesó Idina algo apurada. –  
-Pues yo nunca lo olvidé, ni eso ni que cuando me marché e iba a devolverte el pijama que me prestaste, tú me dijiste que me lo quedase de recuerdo. Entonces me hizo muchísima ilusión pero también me supo mal no poder corresponder a tu regalo. Ahora finalmente voy a lograr hacerlo.

 

Y tras decir esto extrajo un pequeño estuche de color negro de una bolsa que llevaba con ella. Sin más se lo ofreció a Idina. Su amiga lo observó curiosa en tanto lo sostenía entre las manos y preguntó.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Ábrelo, por favor – le pidió su interlocutora con la mirada clavada en ella. -

 

Su amiga obedeció descubriendo un hermoso collar de color dorado con dos medias lunas plateadas unidas entre sí y con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba. ¡Era algo precioso! Se fijó en que era idéntico al que Neherenia llevaba pero con una luna menos. Entonces su compañera de viaje le explicó.

-Es el símbolo de la realeza de mi mundo. El que yo llevo es el de la reina, tiene tres medias lunas. Con una dorada. El tuyo es el símbolo de una princesa. Puede llevarse como collar o colocártelo en la frente. De hecho yo antes lo llevaba así, pero aquí no quiero llamar mucho la atención. - Y tras esa parrafada suspiró para rematar - Espero que te guste.  
-Pero. Yo... no sé si podré aceptar algo tan valioso. – Pudo replicar su amiga visiblemente conmocionada. – Debe de ser muy caro…  
-Tú y los tuyos me aceptasteis como parte de vosotros. En estos años nada ha habido para mí más valioso que vuestra amistad. Por favor, te suplico que también me dejes adoptarte a ti como parte de mi familia. – Le pidió Neherenia con visible emoción en su tono de voz, para remachar después. - Desde ahora y para los habitantes de mi mundo al menos, eres su Alteza Serenísima de la Cara Oculta de la Luna, la princesa Idina. -   
-¿Todo eso? Pues a ti - ¿cómo te llaman en tu mundo?- Quiso saber su atónita amiga. –  
-Pues…- Y tras fingir una voz más grave y rimbombante, su interlocutora replicó con tintes claros de auto parodia. – Su Soberana Majestad Serenísima de la Cara Oculta de la Luna la bella y gentil Reina Neherenia I. Condesa de Chauvenet y de Beijerinck y algún que otro título más del que ni me acuerdo. - Y tras reírse con su compañera, añadió ahora con voz más queda y cómplice a un tiempo. - Pero me gusta más Nehie.

 

También emocionada Idina asintió, colgándose ese collar con agradecimiento. Pudo decir en tanto sonreía.

-¡Pues vaya un negocio tan malo has hecho! Un collar como éste y un título que suena tan bien a cambio de un pijama de gatitos y un apodo.

 

Pero su contertulia sonrió más ampliamente para contradecirla en tono afable y agradecido según negaba con la cabeza.

-Mi soledad a cambio de unos amigos maravillosos. Mis aburridas rutinas de palacio sustituidas por unos hermosos recuerdos. Y mis títulos reales reemplazados por el título de amiga. Nunca podré daros nada que valga tanto como eso. Créeme cuando te digo que la que ha salido ganando, y con mucho, he sido yo.

 

Tras unos instantes en los que la otra muchacha no supo que decir, finalmente encontró otra cosa para romper ese silencio tan emotivo. Y dicho sea de paso, tenía mucha curiosidad, de modo que Idina le preguntó a su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho para poder matricularte en la Golden?  
-¡Pues pagando la tasa de inscripción!, como tú – rio Neherenia que parecía haber desarrollado un gran sentido del humor. -  
-¡Ja, ja!- Me lo imagino, pero. ¿Para superar la prueba de ingreso? Es muy dura, lo sé muy bien.  
-Sí que lo es. Pero yo estudié muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando tus padres me comentaron que seguramente irías allí.

 

Idina se quedó boquiabierta otra vez. ¿Pero si ella se lo dijo a su familia pocas semanas antes? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso habrían viajado en el tiempo o algo así para saberlo? Ahora todo le parecía verosímil. Con los poderes que tenían las guerreras bien podría haber sido así. Aunque al comentarle aquello a su compañera de asiento ésta solo se rio negando con la cabeza para rebatir.

-¡Nada de eso!, lo que ocurre es que tus padres te conocen muy bien. Siempre que les hablabas de que querías ser maestra imaginaron que algún día te gustaría estudiar donde lo hicieron ellos. Esas noticias me llegaron a través de las guerreras cuando tu madre hablaba con Rei para decirle lo que ibas a hacer.  
-¡Vaya con mis padres! – Tuvo que admitir la muchacha visiblemente impresionada. –  
-Por mi parte estoy muy feliz. Y también me llenó de satisfacción ser capaz de superar esas pruebas por mí misma.- Miró entonces a su amiga y le confesó. - ¿Sabes Idina? Lo malo de ser una reina es que nunca sabes si eres tú la que de veras hace algo bien o son tus súbditos y cortesanos los que te dicen que es así. En el palacio claro, estudiaba y me examinaban. Aunque siempre me esforcé porque me dijeron desde muy niña que era mi deber. Pero lo que deseo es estar en un sitio donde me traten como a una más. Si tengo que lograr algo que merezca la pena quiero que sea porque lo consiga como otra persona cualquiera. Por mis propios méritos.  
-Si. Eso es lo que siempre he querido hacer también y lo que me enseñaron mis padres.- Convino su contertulia.-  
-Tus padres son unas personas maravillosas. Si algún día soy madre, quisiera ser tan buena para mis hijos como ellos lo han sido para ti. Y darles el cariño que se respiraba en tu hogar.  
-Siempre hemos estado muy unidos.- Convino su amiga, añadiendo.- A mí me gustaría también ser tan buena madre como la mía lo ha sido para mí.  
-Desde pequeña, sobre todo tras conoceros, he pensado en que si tuviera una hija la llamaría…  
-¡Mimí! ¿Cómo mi muñeca y mi prima?- Trató de adivinar Idina.-  
-¡No! - Se rio su interlocutora que le contó.- He leído muchos libros y entre ellos, hubo uno que me llamó la atención. No sé si lo conocerás. Se titula Alicia a través del espejo.  
-Sí, es de Lewis Carroll. La segunda parte de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.- Afirmó Idina.- De niña mi madre me los leía. Bueno, esos y otros muchos más.

 

Neherenia asintió, para declarar. 

-Alguna de mis damas de compañía me lo leían también. Aunque en cuanto pude aprender a leer bien quise hacerlo yo misma. Me gusta mucho ese tipo de obras de la literatura. Y esa en especial. Porque me sucedió lo que a esa niña. Descubrí un mundo maravilloso, lleno de personas extraordinarias al otro lado de mi espejo. Por eso, si llego a tener una hija me gustaría llamarla Alice.  
-Eso sería muy bonito.- Convino su contertulia que pasó a querer saber con visible interés y con algo de humor. - ¿Y tú qué nombre has utilizado para inscribirte en la Golden? ¿Alice o la reina de Corazones?  
-¡No! – rio de nuevo ésta para desvelar. - Me he inscrito con mi nombre, Neherenia. Pero mi apellido tuve que improvisarlo, porque necesitaba uno, es Moonlight.   
-¡Hay que reconocer que está bien traído! – rio también su amiga. –  
-Lo que realmente deseo es ser una chica completamente normal durante todo este tiempo. Ningún trato de favor, ni permisos especiales. – Le confesó Nehie. – Eso mismo hicieron Chibiusa y sus padres. Y todas las guerreras. Nacer y vivir como personas normales hasta despertar con sus auténticas identidades. Eso les permitió conocer y comprender a la gente corriente. Me han enseñado que esa es la mejor manera de querer y poder ayudar y proteger a los demás.

 

Idina asintió con aprobación. Así debían ser las cosas. Entonces pasó el servicio de almuerzo. Las dos compraron sendos bocadillos y unos refrescos. Sin percatarse llevaban ya más de dos horas de vuelo charlando y recordando viejos tiempos. Ya tenían hambre. Era divertido ver como toda una reina se las veía y las deseaba para hincarle el diente a esos dos panes con jamón y queso. Le sucedió igual a su compañera de almuerzo. Ambas tuvieron que dar por perdida su batalla frente a las migas que caían incesantemente. No obstante lo de menos era mancharse un poco. De modo que ninguna habló hasta dar buena cuenta de la comida y los refrescos. Entonces se sintieron mejor y Neherenia reanudó la conversación.

 

-Esto ha sido difícil de comer.  
-Supongo que no estarás muy habituada a este tipo de manjares, ja, ja.- Se rio su amiga.-  
-No, la verdad. En palacio todos e hace de manera muy elegante y sofisticada.- Suspiró Nehie moviendo la cabeza.-   
-Pues aquí no.- Comentó una divertida Idina, remachando.- Somos aburridamente normales.  
-De aburridos nada. Y permíteme decir que siempre os admiré precisamente porque erais una familia normal. Y cuando luego descubrí los poderes que tenían tus padres y tus otros familiares aún me impresionaron más. Podrían haber dominado este mundo de haberlo querido, y, sin embargo vivían aquí sin llamar la atención. Bueno, al menos en lo posible. - Sonrió recordando ahora al tío de Idina, el tal Roy, que era tan divertido cuando cantaba y jugaba con ellas. –

 

Idina también se acordó en esta ocasión. Fue cuando Neherenia, tras unos días, estaba a punto de irse. Su prima igualmente debía regresar a su casa. Las vacaciones de invierno tocaban a su fin. Cuando llegó el momento los padres de Kerria regresaron por la niña. Ya habían recogido a Leval del campamento, aunque éste terminase al día siguiente, por lo que ni Alan ni Lance estaban todavía en casa. Era de mañana y el avión partía a la tarde, como tenían tiempo a Roy no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que montar una improvisada fiesta de despedida junto con su amigo Tom. Echando mano de un karaoke que el padre de Idina tenía casi olvidado ambos dieron un recital con algunas de las canciones que solían interpretar de muchachos. 

-¡Hey!, escuchad ésta. Es una de mis favoritas.- les pidió a las atónitas crías.-

 

Y en tanto la música comenzaba Roy la acompañó con su estupenda voz.

Es una clase de magia  
Es una clase de magia

Un sueño, un alma, un premio  
Una meta, una mirada dorada  
Podría ser   
un tipo de magia   
una mirada dorada,   
es un tipo de magia. 

 

Y bailaba, ya fuera con una o con otra de las niñas. Subiendo a sus hombros a la divertida Kerria y danzando con Nehie e Idina ante las divertidas miradas de su mujer y de los padres de su sobrina…

Un rayo de luz   
que te muestra el camino   
ningún hombre mortal   
puede ganar hoy día,   
es un tipo de magia. 

La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
está desafiando   
de las puertas del tiempo   
es un tipo de magia. 

La espera parece eterna aquí   
el día empezará con cordura   
Es un tipo de magia (es un tipo de magia)   
Solo puede quedar uno   
esta rabia que duró mil años   
pronto desaparecerá. 

Esta llama   
que nace   
dentro de mí   
estoy oyendo secretas armonías.   
(Es un tipo de magia)   
La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
está desafiando   
las puertas del tiempo. 

(Es un tipo de magia,   
es un tipo de magia) 

Esta rabia   
que duró   
mil años   
pronto se, pronto se   
Pronto se irán 

Esto es un tipo de magia   
Sólo puede haber uno   
Esta rabia   
que duró mil años   
pronto se irá (se irá)   
(Magia) 

Es un tipo de magia   
es un tipo de magia   
magia, magia,   
magia, magia   
es magia   
es un tipo de magia

(A Kind of Magic. QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

-¡Qué canción tan bonita! - Alabó Neherenia.- Y cantas muy bien.  
-Eso no es nada. Tendrías que escuchar al cantante original.- Le dijo Roy añadiendo con sentida admiración y nostalgia.- Ese sí que era un maestro. Y hasta tuve la oportunidad de cantar con él.  
-¿Y ya no canta más, papi?- Quiso saber Kerria que seguía subida en sus hombros.-  
-No cariño, bueno. Ahora canta desde el Cielo.- Pudo responder él.-  
-¿Y fuiste allí para cantar con él, tío Roy?- Quiso saber una perpleja Idina.-  
-Pues sí, más o menos.- Se sonrió el interpelado.-  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Inquirió Neherenia con visible asombro.-  
-Fue muy fácil, subí al Cielo también y…

 

Aunque éste se detuvo a media frase porque con las caras que pusieron su mujer y sus amigos enseguida se dio cuenta de su desliz y matizó.

-Quiero decir. Fue un tipo de magia, como dice la letra. Tenemos el karaoke, así que puedo cantar con él siempre que quiera. ¡Ja, ja!- Sentenció llevándose una mano al cogote en tanto se reía tratando de salir de ese apuro.-

 

Las niñas asintieron. Eso era verdad. Aunque en su inocencia de entonces no repararon en las caras de alivio de los padres de Idina y de Bertie que movía la cabeza entre resignada y admonitoriamente ante el encogimiento de hombros de su atolondrado marido. De todos modos las pequeñas lo pasaron en grande. Roy incluso las tomó en brazos de nuevo y danzó con ellas al ritmo de más canciones. Todos se divertían bailando y jugando también con Tot que correteaba, ladraba y saltaba a su alrededor como si quisiera participar de ese festejo. Neherenia estaba muy entretenida jugando con esa simpática mascota a la que al principio había mirado con cierta prevención. En la Corte no había animales. Poco después, su amiga Idina le convenció de que era un perrito muy majo. Aunque a la pequeña soberana le costó llevarse algún que otro lametón. Finalmente se hicieron buenos amigos. 

-¿Qué pasó con Tot?- Le preguntó jovialmente a Idina. –  
-Bueno, hace unos años que se murió. Era muy mayor para ser un perro. - Se lamentó su interlocutora para tristeza de su amiga. –  
-¡Cuánto lo siento!, era muy simpático. – Le dijo Nehie visiblemente apenada. –  
-Ahora tenemos otro, un pastor alemán hembra que se llama Tat – sonrió Idina añadiendo con humor. – Como puedes ver, ¡no nos rompimos la cabeza buscando nombres! 

 

Su amiga se rio por la ocurrencia. ¡Era cierto! Todavía recordaba a aquel can jugando con ellas y como bailaba con la música en aquella improvisada fiesta de despedida que le dieron. En una de las canciones, el mismo tío de Idina jugó con el animal y luego levantó en brazos a la propia Neherenia bailando con ella. Aquello hizo las delicias de la niña que, cuando aquel hombre tan fuerte y simpático la dejó en el suelo tras danzar con ella por todo el salón, le miró admirada para alabarle.

-Me gusta mucho como cantas. Y esas canciones son muy divertidas. ¿Las has compuesto tú?  
-¡Qué va! Son de artistas muy buenos, de las mejores décadas del sesenta al noventa. - Afirmó el padre de Kerria añadiendo. – Y yo estoy un poco desentrenado. Pero ya te daré una lista para que el disk jockey de tu palacio te las pinche. – Remachó con su inconfundible tono bromista ante la confundida mirada de su interlocutora que no comprendió nada de aquello. -  
-En otras palabras – terció Bertie divertida, dirigiéndose a Neherenia con mucha amabilidad. – Te escribirá los nombres para que te las pongan en Palacio.  
-¡Qué bien!- Aplaudió la niña con visible alegría. -¡Muchas gracias!

 

Roy le puso una que decía algo de unas alas rotas y la acompañó cantando con un tono de voz potente y al tiempo suave y confortador.

Nena, no entiendo  
Porque no podemos tomarnos   
de la mano  
Ésta puede ser la última vez  
Me temo, a menos que aclare todo  
Te necesito tanto

Toma éstas alas rotas  
Y aprende a volar otra vez  
Y aprende a vivir libre  
Y cuando escuchemos las voces cantar  
El libro del amor se abrirá   
y nos dejará entrar

Nena, creo que esta noche  
Podemos tomar lo que está mal  
Y solucionarlo

Te necesito tanto  
Nena, es todo lo que sé  
Que eres la mitad de carne  
Y sangre que me completa  
Te necesito tanto.

(Broken Wings. Mister Mister, crédito al autor)

 

Ahora aquella chiquilla, ya adulta, recordaba eso y sonreía para comentar a su amiga en tanto ésta ojeaba por la ventanilla del avión.

-El caso es que, desde entonces, pedí que se sintonizaran algunas emisoras de radio de la Tierra. Sobre todo de música. Y no estoy tan perdida en esa materia como en otras. Gracias a tu tío Roy y a tu padre. Y como tuve que aprender a bailar en palacio. Bueno, pues eso tampoco se me da mal.  
-¡Igual que yo! – Afirmó Idina entusiasmada contándole a su vez. - Aparte de cantar he estudiado algo de ballet y danza. Una de las cosas que quiero hacer en la Golden es entrar en el equipo de animadoras. Como hizo mi madre cuando estudió allí.  
-¿Animadoras?- Se sorprendió Neherenia que la miró sin entender. –  
-Son unas chicas que bailan durante los partidos de baloncesto o de fútbol en la Universidad – le explicó su contertulia. - Daba mucho prestigio formar parte del equipo de la Golden. Eso me decía mi madre.  
-En ese caso yo quiero intentarlo también. – Afirmó su compañera de viaje para pasmo de la muchacha. – Si tu madre lo hizo seguro que será interesante. 

 

Idina casi se rio imaginando a toda una reina como su amiga con los pompones y la faldita ejecutando los pasos de baile. Seguro que en su corte eso no iba a ser muy bien recibido. Pero, ¡qué narices! Se trataba de que Nehie disfrutase de la experiencia. Sería estupendo que las dos pudieran entrar y compartir aquello juntas. Todavía siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que ambas estuvieron cansadas. Se acomodaron lo mejor posible para echar una cabezada. Neherenia pensaba ahora, a medio camino entre la ensoñación y el recuerdo en aquellos días pasados junto a la familia de su amiga. Fue poco antes de irse cuando Cooan pudo hablar un poco con ella a solas.

-Cuanto te agradezco todo tu cariño y tu ayuda, Cooan.- Musitaba ya medio dormida.- En esos días fuiste lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido…

 

En aquel sueño evocador, era una cría y estaba guardando el pijama que le había regalado Idina cuando la madre de ésta entró en la habitación. Kerria se había ido con sus padres el día anterior y ahora ambas niñas estaban solas. En ese momento la pequeña de Cooan había salido un rato con su padre y el perro a comprar algunas cosas. Neherenia se quedó porque debía hacer el equipaje. No tenía mucho pero le estaba costando trabajo. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tareas que siempre delegaba en sus sirvientes. 

-¿Qué tal vas cielo, puedo ayudarte?- Le preguntó la mamá de su amiguita. -  
-Sí, gracias. No sé cómo se guarda esto. – Reconoció la pobre cría con preocupación. -

 

La solícita anfitriona entró y enseguida se percató del caos de ropas a medio doblar que esa niña tenía sobre la cama con tan solo una pequeña maletita que le habían comprado para guardar aquello. Pero sonriendo de forma alentadora comenzó a doblar con presteza aquel pijamita de gatitos y el resto de las ropitas que le habían regalado a su invitada.

-¡Qué bien lo haces!- se admiró Neherenia para afirmar. - En palacio mis sirvientes siempre me hacen estas cosas y no sabía que fuera tan difícil.   
-Eso es porque nunca lo has hecho. Pero con un poco de práctica enseguida se aprende. ¿Ves? Debes doblar así. – Afirmó Cooan indicándole a la pequeña que observaba con atención, más cuando su interlocutora le dijo invitándola a hacerlo. - Ahora tú.

 

La cría trató de repetir lo que había visto y lo cierto es que le quedó mejor que antes. Aun así el resultado no se podía comparar al de la adulta que la observaba divertida.

-No se me da nada bien. - Suspiró la pobre cría con tono alicaído. –  
-Tranquila. Nadie nace sabiendo. – Le contestó Cooan con afecto en tanto acariciaba un poco el pelo de la chiquilla. - Lo importante es intentar aprender. Mira, yo tampoco sabía hacer muchas cosas cuando llegué aquí.  
-¡Pues ahora lo haces todo muy bien! – Se admiró la niña. -  
-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era como tú. Bueno, muy parecida. Viví en un lugar en el que todo era aparentemente más fácil. Aunque no teníamos el cariño que existe aquí. - Le explicó su interlocutora. - Pero cuando descubrí lo que significaba querer a alguien y que te quisieran cambié sin dudar mi antigua vida por ésta.  
-Pero yo soy la reina de mi mundo. – Pudo decir la chiquilla sintiéndose un poco triste al remachar. - No puedo dejar mis obligaciones. Aunque me gustaría ser una niña como Idina. Y tenerte como mamá.  
-Cariño – le sonrió Cooan con ternura al declarar arrodillándose junto a la pequeña para estar a su altura en tanto le acariciaba una mejilla. – Por muy reina que seas, ahora eres una niña igual que mi hija o que su prima Kerria. Lo único es que tienes una responsabilidad muy grande para tu edad. ¿Sabes que es lo que creo que debes hacer? – La cría desde luego no lo sabía pero deseaba enterarse y su interlocutora enseguida le desveló. - Debes ser una buena reina, y seguro que lo serás. Gobierna a tus súbditos con sabiduría y prudencia, pero siempre con el corazón. Quiérelos, busca lo mejor para ellos y seguro que te corresponderán. Rodéate de buenas personas y toma ejemplo de su bondad.  
-Si.- Asintió la niña con gesto convencido. – Eso me han dicho siempre que haga.  
-Tienes a Chibiusa y las amazonas, ellas te mostrarán el camino, y serás bien recibida aquí cuando quieras venir a vernos. Y lo más importante de todo. -Remachó su contertulia sentenciando.- Recuerda que no estás sola. Siempre estaremos a tu lado y seremos amigos tuyos.

 

Neherenia sonrió feliz, igual que ahora lo hacía en esa especie de duermevela. Apenas si pudo saber cuánto tiempo soñó, o rememoró. Le pareció que había transcurrido solamente un instante cuando la voz del comandante del vuelo las sacó a ella y a Idina de esa especie de siesta. El piloto anunciaba la maniobra de aproximación al aeropuerto de La Guardia. Las chicas se desperezaron y, casi sin darse cuenta esta vez, el aparato descendió y enfiló la pista aterrizando sin apenas producirlas molestias, salvo la impresión del reencuentro con el suelo. Ese fue el único sobresalto, cuando las ruedas tomaron contacto y comenzó a rodar para ir frenando poco a poco. Tras unos minutos para que el aeroplano pudiera detenerse del todo se abrieron las puertas. Las dos sacaron del maletero que tenían sobre sus asientos las bolsas de mano que llevaban y salieron siendo cordialmente despedidas por la tripulación que les agradeció haber volado en esa compañía, al igual que al resto de los pasajeros.

-Bueno, ahora debemos ir a por las maletas. – Le indicó Idina a su confusa amiga. -  
-¿No nos las traen?- Inquirió Neherenia con tono de sorpresa. -  
-¡Ja, ja!- Bienvenida al mundo de los plebeyos, su Serenísima Majestad o cómo sea que te digan. – Se burló su compañera, eso sí, con buen talante. - ¡Hala Nehie!, vamos a la zona de equipajes. - La arengó de seguido. –

 

Ésta sonrió divertida al percatarse de inmediato que su amiga le devolvía las bromas que ella previamente le había gastado. Por supuesto que fue tras sus pasos y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hasta una especie de cinta rodante por la que salían multitud de bultos y equipajes. Idina le indicó entonces a su compañera.

-En cuanto veas la tuya vas y la quitas de esa cinta. Entonces ya podremos irnos.

 

Por fortuna no tuvieron que aguardar mucho rato. Tan pronto vio su equipaje Neherenia hizo como le había dicho su amiga. Paradójicamente tuvieron que esperar algo más a la maleta de Idina. Pero finalmente ella pudo recuperarla y las chicas salieron de allí, rumbo a la zona de salidas del aeropuerto. Nada más acceder a la misma, tras un cordón, las dos escucharon unas voces familiares. Eran Roy y Bertie que habían ido a buscarles. Su sobrina enseguida sonrió corriendo hacia ellos. Nehie la siguió. Tras los abrazos de rigor el tío de Idina se ofreció a llevar las maletas. Las chicas aceptaron agradecidas dado que abultaban bastante y pesaban también lo suyo. 

-¡Cuánto me alegro de veros! – Decía entre tanto Beruche que les comentó. – A Kerria le hubiera gustado venir, pero tenía unos compromisos. Luego la veréis.  
-Sí, me hace mucha ilusión volver a ver a la prima. – Repuso Idina que quiso saber. - ¿Qué tal le va a Leval?  
-¡Uy!- Suspiró su madre. – Estudiando mucho en la Academia Militar. - Y no para de entrenarse, en eso y con su padre.  
-¿Y el resto de los primos y Amatista y sus padres?- Se interesó la sobrina de Bertie. -  
-Ya te contaré. – Le prometió su tía queriendo saber a su vez. - ¿Y por casa que tal todo?  
-Muy bien.- Afirmó la muchacha. - Mis padres y mis hermanos os mandan saludos.  
-Ya hablaré yo con el atontado de tu padre. – Sonrió Roy sentenciando con jocosidad. - Últimamente no se ha dignado ni llamarme.  
-Ha estado muy atareado con los gimnasios y apenas si tiene tiempo para nada más. – Se disculpó la chica visiblemente azorada. –  
-¡Es broma cariño!– Replicó desenfadadamente su tío para sentenciar admitiendo. - Tan atontado estoy yo como él. Tampoco le he llamado. Pero tus padres tienen que venir para cuando empecéis. Por cierto. Discúlpame. – Agregó reparando ahora en esa jovencita tan callada que acompañaba a su sobrina. - ¿Tú eres Nehie, verdad? Me dijeron que ibas a venir a estudiar aquí también.   
-Sí, soy yo. Me alegro de verte otra vez. – Sonrió la chica. -  
-Yo también, te recuerdo de pequeña, eras una niña muy mona. Y te has convertido en una chica muy guapa. ¡Vas a ligar mucho en la Golden State! – Aseveró él riéndose divertido en tanto su contertulia y su sobrina se ruborizaban visiblemente cuando agregó. – No me los revolucionéis, ¿eh chicas?  
-¡Anda Roy!- le cortó Beruche con tono simulado de reprimenda una vez llegaron al coche. - Carga las maletas y no empieces como de costumbre.

 

Su marido obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez acomodado el equipaje les tocó el turno a ellos. Era Bertie la que conducía mientras su animado esposo se ponía en el lado del copiloto para declarar.

-¡Ah! recuerdo la de veces que vinimos a recoger o a llevar a Ami al aeropuerto cuando se pasaba por aquí a estudiar algún master de esos de medicina o a algún congreso. Y alguna vez vine a buscar también a las amazonas y a Chibiusa. Y les ponía algo de música.

 

Y ni corto ni perezoso sincronizó el ordenador del automóvil con unas cuantas canciones que Neherenia reconoció. La chica sonrió en tanto escuchaba como Roy las acompañaba con su propia voz, cantando como siempre de maravilla. 

-A ver si te acuerdas de ésta.- La retó el padre de Kerria.-

Si pudiera pasar la página   
en el tiempo entonces yo reordenar   
sólo uno o dos días   
cerrar mis, cerrar mis, cerrar los ojos 

Y la propia soberana se unió a él para sorpresa del resto, dado que conocía la letra de muchas tras haberlas oído en numerosas ocasiones en palacio. 

 

Pero no pude encontrar una manera   
así que me conformo por un día   
creer en ti   
dime, dime, dime mentiras 

Dime mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas   
(dime mentiras, dime, dime mentiras)   
oh, no, no, no puedes ocultar   
(no se puede disfrazar, no se puede no disfrazar)   
decirme mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas 

Y finalmente Idina se apuntó. Lo cierto es que los tres hacían un gran trío de voces. 

 

Aunque yo no estoy haciendo planes   
espero que usted entienda   
hay una razón por la cual   
cerrar el, cierre su, cierra los ojos 

 

No más corazones rotos   
estamos mejor separados   
vamos a darle una oportunidad   
dime, dime, dime mentiras 

Dime mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas   
(dime mentiras, dime, dime mentiras)   
oh, no, no, no puedes ocultar   
(no se puede disfrazar, no se puede no disfrazar)   
decirme mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas 

Si pudiera pasar la página   
en el tiempo entonces yo reordenar   
sólo uno o dos días   
cerrar mis, cerrar mis, cerrar los ojos   
Pero no pude encontrar una manera   
así que me conformo por un día   
creer en ti   
dime, dime, dime mentiras 

Dime mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas   
(dime mentiras, dime, dime mentiras)   
oh, no, no, no puedes ocultar   
(no se puede disfrazar, no se puede no disfrazarse) 

Dime mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas   
(dime mentiras, dime, dime mentiras)   
oh, no, no, no puedes ocultar   
(no se puede disfrazar, no se puede no disfrazar)   
decirme mentiras   
Dime dulces mentiritas   
(dime, dime mentiras)...

(Fleetwood mac. Little lies. Crédito al autor.-

 

Beruche conducía sonriendo divertida y escuchaba con deleite. El viaje así se les hizo muy corto y en apenas tres cuartos de hora llegaron a casa de los Malden. Tras aparcar el coche dentro del garaje del chalet sacaron las maletas y entraron en la casa en tanto Roy les indicaba.

-Bueno, tenemos varias habitaciones. Al menos cinco, de modo que no habrá problema. La de Leval está ahora desocupada porque se pasa la vida metido en la academia militar. Pero con lo quisquilloso que es con el orden mejor la dejamos así para cuando vuelva. Kerria está en la suya y vosotras dos podéis acomodaros en un cuarto cada una.  
-No quisiéramos molestar, tío – Repuso Idina algo cohibida. -  
-¡No digas tonterías cariño! ¡Cómo vais a molestar! – Sonrió Beruche anticipándose a su propio esposo. - Espera a que llegue Kerria y os vea. Lo contenta que se va a poner mi hija.  
-Es usted muy amable, muchas gracias. – Contestó ahora Neherenia que añadió deseando que así fuera. -Algún día tienen que venir a visitarme a mi mundo.   
-¡Pues no sé yo los vuelos que haya para la Luna! – Se rio Roy haciendo que su esposa e incluso su sobrina se rieran con él.- 

 

Aunque la reina se lo tomó de forma más literal, sobre todo al replicar algo insegura mientras tomaban asiento en un amplio sofá del salón.

-No creo que esos aviones terrestres sean capaces de llegar. No con esa tecnología. Aunque las amazonas y las guerreras sí que pueden con el sailor teleport.  
-¡Es una broma! – le explicó Roy, que añadió con amabilidad. - Estaremos encantados un día de estos de irte a ver. No te preocupes, yo también domino una técnica que me permitiría ir.  
-Si- confirmó Idina que no se acordaba bien del nombre cuando dijo. – Mi padre me lo contó. Es una técnica que se llama transmisión, o transición, no estoy segura. Algo instantáneo. Recuerdo cuando apareciste de pronto en casa, hace años.  
-Aquello fue una urgencia. Por eso lo hizo tu tío.- Le recordó Bertie haciendo que el semblante de Idina y el de Roy se pusieran serios.-

 

No obstante, cuando la señora Malden se percató de aquello enseguida quiso arreglarlo. Sonrió animosa para posar sus manos sobre las de su esposo y decir.

-Sin embargo, esto también podría considerarse algo muy importante.  
-La translación instantánea. – Comentó Roy con tono reflexivo. - ¡Y pensar que podía haberlo hecho todo el tiempo y teníamos que usar el avión!   
-¡Claro que sí! - Terció Beruche a su modo inflexible para explicar a las chicas. - Siempre quisimos que nuestros hijos crecieran en un mundo lo más normal posible. No hubiera sido muy lógico que su padre apareciera y desapareciera cada dos por tres delante de ellos.  
-Tienes razón tía Bertie. – Convino Idina admitiendo. - Mis padres pensaban igual. Solo cuando fue inevitable me contaron toda la verdad. Y me traspasaron la responsabilidad de ser una justiciera.  
-¿Eres una justiciera?- Se sorprendió Neherenia. –  
-Si.- Le confesó su amiga agregando. - En confianza. Nadie lo sabe más que la familia. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos. Pero tú eres muy especial. Además de ser mi amiga sabes el secreto de las guerreras y eres de la Luna.  
-Gracias por tu confianza. Y ya que has sido tan sincera contigo, yo lo seré a mi vez. – Le comentó la muchacha haciendo que todos la observaran con interés cuando declaró. - También puedo transformarme en guerrera.  
-¿También tú?- Se sorprendió Beruche. –  
-Sí, veréis…- les relató.- Todo comenzó hace unos meses…

 

La joven reina casi había terminado con una de aquellas fatigosas recepciones en la Corte. Estaba ya cansada y aquello se le hacía interminable. Por fortuna las últimas invitadas eran la princesa del Milenario de Plata y su escolta. Muy feliz de ver a sus amigas, Neherenia las hizo pasar a su salón privado dejando fuera a sus escoltas e incluso ministros. No le fue demasiado difícil convencer a su séquito. Dijo que los asuntos a tratar eran personales y no de Estado. Y allí estaban Chibiusa y las guerreras asteroides. Designadas oficialmente por la Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimión como embajadoras ante el Reino de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. Fue Chibiusa la que, tras el saludo protocolario de rigor, abrazó cariñosamente a la muchacha y le dijo.

-Me alegra verte tan bien. Hacía ya tiempo que no podíamos reunirnos.  
-Es verdad – convino su interlocutora en tanto las ofrecía sentarse en unas sillas con un ademán de sus brazos. – Os echaba mucho de menos…

Todas tomaron asiento y Chibiusa prosiguió.

-Mis padres están al tanto de tus progresos, les he ido informando durante estos años y están muy felices por ti y por tus súbditos.   
-Estoy contenta de poder considerar a tus padres y a tu reino como amigos. – Afirmó de igual modo Neherenia. -  
-Tanto es así que ella desea regalarte algo que selle aún más nuestras relaciones de mutuo cariño y respeto.

 

Y la joven princesa hizo una seña a Cere – Cere que le acercó una cajita de color caoba. Chibiusa la tomó entre sus manos y se la entregó a su interlocutora en tanto le pedía con jovialidad.

-Es un regalo personal de parte de mi madre. La Soberana del Milenario de Plata. Ábrelo por favor.

 

Neherenia no se hizo de rogar. Ella tenía también mucha curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba. Al abrir la cajita descubrió, envuelto en un trapito de terciopelo rojo, un pequeño bastón de marfil rematado con una media luna de color oscuro.

-¡Es precioso!, no sé qué decir. Muchísimas gracias. Envía mi reconocimiento a tu madre y mejores deseos a los reyes del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio. – Pudo decir la soberana sosteniéndolo en una de sus manos. -

 

La princesa de los citados reinos sonrió mirando con complicidad a sus escoltas que le devolvieron esa sonrisa. Fue entonces Ves – Ves la que se permitió decir con tono entre pícaro y divertido.

-Pero eso no es todo.  
-No, ese bastón tiene otra sorpresa. – Apuntó Jun – Jun. –  
-¡Sí!, ¡es verdad! Ya verás cómo te gusta. – Terció una entusiasmada Para – Para. -  
-Chicas, no la atosiguéis – Les pidió Cere- Cere que, pese a ello agregó con tintes enigmáticos. - Tiene truco.

 

Neherenia las miró sin entender de qué podría tratarse aquello. Aunque Chibiusa fue la encargada de revelárselo.

-Es un transformador. Lo han diseñado Luna y Artemis con sus mejores deseos. Te permitirá invocar su poder y convertirte en una Guerrera de la Justicia.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló la atónita reina a sí misma posando una mano sobre su pecho. – No sé si seré la persona adecuada para eso.  
-¿Quién mejor?- Replicó desenfadadamente Chibiusa para agregar. - Tienes que decir, ¡Cara oculta de la Luna, dame el poder!  
-Vamos anímate. – Le pidió Ves- Ves. –  
-Sí, ¡será muy guay! – Intervino Para – Para. –   
-No sé qué decir. – Musitó la reina mirando alternativamente ese pequeño bastón y los rostros expectantes de sus amigas.- No tengo palabras…  
-Pues entonces di solamente las palabras precisas para transformarte. – Le insistió Cere- Cere – ¡Anda!  
-Por favor… – completó Jun - Jun -  
-Vamos. No te preocupes.- La animó Chibiusa indicando a sus guardianas. – Apartémonos un poco para darle espacio.

 

Las demás obedecieron en seguida. Por suerte aquella estancia era muy amplia. Neherenia animada por todas decidió invocar esa transformación.

-¡Cara oculta de la Luna, dame el poder!

 

Al instante se vio envuelta en una luz destellante de color plateado que la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Su cuerpo apareció desnudo en un breve flash solo para ser vuelto a vestir con unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con ligero tacón, minifalda a juego, un corpiño blanco y una diadema plateada que sujetaba su frente. Lucía un gran lazo negro también sobre el pecho y en el cuello una cinta de tono blanco con tres lunas en fase creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, inscritas en ella. Y casi sin que pudiera ni pensar en lo que decía, exclamó.

-La cara Oculta de la Luna es mi guardiana, Yo soy la Guerrera de la Justicia Sailor Shadow Moon. ¡Y en nombre de los misterios de la Luna te castigaré!- Anunció haciendo un curioso juego con sus brazos y manos que recordaba bastante al de Guerrero Luna.-

 

Tras de ella escuchó unos cálidos aplausos, las Sailor Asteroides también se habían transformado, al igual que Chibiusa que ahora lucía su rosado uniforme de guerrera Chibi Luna. Aunque ya vista la edad que tenía, aparentando al menos veinte años, no dejaba ya ese nombre muy creíble.

-Vale, y ahora, ¿cómo vuelvo a mi estado normal? - Quiso saber Neherenia. –  
-Te bastará con desearlo. - Le respondió Ves - Ves –  
-El caso es que me apetece estar así un ratito más. Creo que me miraré en el espejo. – Comentó la muchacha visiblemente satisfecha con su apariencia. -  
-Mejor deja el espejo para otro rato, ¿vale?- Le sugirió Cere – Cere con el asentimiento del resto.  
-¿Por qué?- Se extrañó la soberana.-   
-No, por nada de particular, cosas nuestras.- Se sonrió Ves-Ves.-  
-Si.- Ya te lo podemos decir nosotras, quedas genial con ese uniforme. – Afirmó Jun – Jun  
-Es verdad. ¡Estás muy mona! – remachó Para – Para.  
-Digna para concurso de miss.- Remató Cere- Cere-  
-Anda chicas. No seáis tontas. Claro que puede mirarse en el espejo.- Las regañó jovialmente Chibiusa.-

 

Así la joven se observó detenidamente y lo cierto es que quedó algo cohibida. Esa minifalda era bastante corta para lo que ella solía ponerse. Y el corpiño ajustado le marcaba claramente sus encantos…La verdad. Ella no se había fijado mucho hasta entonces en aquello. Simplemente había crecido. Ahora se percataba que era bastante más alta que Chibiusa o cualquiera de las Asteroides. Y con los tacones de las botas que calzaba en ese momento incluso destacaba más.

-Por cierto. Estás realmente altísima. - Quiso saber Jun- jun que pareció leerlas el pensamiento.- ¿Cuánto mides?  
-Pues hace poco que me hicieron el último reconocimiento médico.- Trató de hacer memoria Neherenia.- Me parece que más de metro setenta…creo que metro setenta y cuatro…aunque no creo que vaya a crecer más. Ya tengo más de dieciocho años.  
-Si. Tu cumple fue el pasado once de julio, ¿verdad?- Sonrió Chibiusa.-  
-Siempre os acordáis.- Le agradeció su interlocutora afirmando.- Me gustó mucho vuestro regalo. Ese vestido de noche era precioso. Y el collar de perlas a juego también. Espero estrenarlo pronto en alguna recepción de palacio.  
-Te quedaba genial. Con ese talle que tienes.- La elogió Jun-jun.-   
-Y con tu estatura. Podrías ser hasta modelo.- Afirmó Para- Para con entusiasmo.-  
-Sí, y también te queda muy bien el uniforme de guerrera. ¡Estás muy sexy! - La halagó Ves - Ves.-  
-Los hombres de la corte te van a adorar más aún. Si vas vestida así.- Se rio Cere- Cere, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeras lo hicieran a su vez.- Tienes que empezar a modernizar tu estilo…

 

Neherenia se puso colorada. ¡Esas chicas tenían cada ocurrencia! Pero las quería mucho, de siempre fueron sus amigas y le enseñaron muchas cosas. La acompañaron en cumpleaños, navidades y otras celebraciones. Se preocuparon por ella como si de hermanas mayores se trataran. Lo mismo que Chibiusa. Aunque ahora, después de haber pasado los años, desde luego que ella había crecido y sus amigas parecían no haber cambiado nada. Quizás se debiera a su condición de guerreras. Así lo afirmó.

-Es increíble lo bien que os conserváis. A este paso me haré vieja y seguiréis igual.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Se alarmó Jun- jun apresurándose a comentar.- No hay nada malo en cumplir años…  
-En eso no, pero en hacerse mayor sí. Es un ro…- Quiso sentenciar Para- Para, aunque entre Ves- Ves y Jun- Jun ya la estaban tapando la boca para sorpresa de Nehie.-  
-No, bueno…lo que quiere decir nuestra compañera es que se pasa mejor siendo niña. ¿Verdad, Para- Para?- La inquirió Cere-Cere, con un tono que combinaba la reprobación con el retintín.-

 

La aludida asintió y al fin sus colegas le retiraron las manos de la boca. Neherenia no comprendía de qué iba todo aquello. ¡Claro que no tenía nada de malo hacerse mayor! Así lo hizo constar dirigiéndose ahora a Chibiusa.

-Tus padres siempre han dicho que, cada edad, tiene su atractivo.- Declaró remachando convencida.- Tarde o temprano todos tendremos que pasar por hacernos mayores…

 

La interpelada asintió con cara de circunstancias aunque enseguida esbozó una sonrisa de afecto y respondió.

-Precisamente. Y ahora que tú ya eres adulta hemos pensado que las cuatro sailor asteroides y yo podremos ayudarte en el entrenamiento para desarrollar tus poderes.   
-¡Eso sería estupendo!- Exclamó la joven soberana eso sí, agregando con un tono más calmado y analítico. - Pero ahora ya no hay enemigos de los que preocuparse. Guerrero Luna liberó a la mismísima Galaxia.  
-No te creas. Siempre hay problemas. El mal acecha y Caos no fue vencido, solo fue expulsado de manera temporal. Nunca se sabe cuándo retornará. - Le comentó Chibiusa ensombreciendo su semblante ahora.- Por ello todos debemos estar preparados.

 

Aquello era cierto. Así, en tanto terminaba de contar aquello a sus amigos, fue Roy quien le dijo.

-Chibiusa tenía toda la razón. Nosotros pensamos que todo había terminado cuando derrotamos a los demonios y a la secta que les invocó. Pero estábamos equivocados. Hemos tenido numerosos enemigos después. Y de muchas procedencias. Fueran o no enviados de Caos nos han dado muchísimos problemas.  
-Si. Y por desgracia ya no somos tan jóvenes. – Admitió Bertie a su pesar añadiendo con dulzura en tanto acariciaba la mejilla de su sobrina. – Pero ahora vosotras tenéis el relevo, sois una nueva generación. De modo que, una Guerrera de la Justicia extra nunca está de más. Créeme, puede que tengáis que usar vuestros poderes antes de lo que pensáis.  
-Sí, pese a que no vengan enemigos poderosos del espacio o del averno siempre habrá delitos y criminales a los que podemos combatir. – Le explicó Idina. -

 

En ese tema estaban cuando oyeron voces fuera. Una muchacha se despedía de un chico. Puesto que la oían decir.

-Hasta mañana Brian. Ya hablamos, ¿vale?

 

Al poco se abrió la puerta. Una joven alta y hermosa, de grandes ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro y una larga trenza a juego entró en el salón. Al principio se quedó mirando atónita, luego sonrió y corrió a abrazarse a su prima.

-¡Idina!, ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
-Hace solo un rato. - Replicó la aludida estrechando a la muchacha entre los brazos. -

 

Cuando se separaron Kerria observó a esa otra atractiva chica de larguísimo cabello moreno de reflejos azulados y con ojos azules a tono. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba. Hasta que su madre le resolvió el misterio.

-Ésta es Nehie. ¿No te acuerdas? Jugabais juntas de pequeñas. Ha venido a estudiar con tu prima a la Golden.   
-Si – Terció Idina con patente sentido del humor para presentar, según ella de forma oficial. – Es su Soberana Majestad Serenísima de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. Y Sailor Shadow Moon. Guardiana de los Misterios de la Luna. Y más cosas que ni me acuerdo.  
-¡No la hagas caso! – Terció desenfadadamente ella para conceder. - Puedes llamarme Nehie como cuando éramos niñas.  
-Pues hola Nehie, me alegra volver a verte.- Saludó la recién llegada.-  
-Escucha, que no he terminado. – Prosiguió Idina, casi recobrando el resuello puesto que había soltado toda esa parrafada sin respirar. Se dirigió ahora hacia su compañera de viaje y a su vez declaró. - Y mi prima. Su alteza serenísima Kerria Lorein, princesa de Alliance y Señora del Invierno, así como la Justiciera Luchadora Dama del Hielo.  
-Oye, ¡pues dicho así no suena del todo mal! - rio Kerria junto a sus padres, más cuando añadió con humor. - Pero lo malo sería escribir todo eso en una tarjeta de visita. Tú lo tienes más fácil, prima. Sin ningún título raro de esos.  
-¡Eh!, un respeto – demandó cómicamente ella que, entre risas compartidas con Neherenia desveló. - Que sepas que ahora soy su Alteza Serenísima de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. Y Justiciera luchadora La Dama del Fuego.  
-¡Menos mal que somos americanos, aquí tanto título no significa un pimiento! – Rio Roy provocando más la carcajada general, más al remachar. – El único que respetamos es el del “Rey del Rock”

 

Y una vez extinguidas las risas, fue Neherenia la que tomó la palabra para decir.

-Me alegro de que aquí sea así. Quiero ganarme el respeto de la gente por como soy y cómo actúe, no por mis títulos.  
-Te aseguro que lo lograrás, querida. – Aseguró Beruche que, con una sonrisa, rememoró. - Aun me acuerdo de la camiseta que le compramos a Kerria cuando tendría… ¿Cuántos hija? ¿Diez años?  
-No sé, mamá. ¿A qué camiseta te refieres?- Quiso saber la chica que no parecía acordarse de aquello, en tanto tomaba asiento al lado de su prima. -  
-¡Ah! Ya lo sé - sonrió su padre al recordar. - A esa que ponía. Quiero ser presidente, no una princesa.  
-Sí, ahora me acuerdo. – Asintió la hija de Roy y Beruche con una divertida expresión. – Era muy subversiva, ¡ja, ja!…  
-Pues ya sabes, Nehie. – La animó Idina con un tono jocoso. - ¡Preséntate a las elecciones!

 

Y tras la chanza la reina sin embargo quedó pensativa y añadió.

-Quién sabe. Puede que no fuera mala idea actualizar un poco el gobierno de mi mundo. A mi lado siempre han gobernado el Canciller y el Consejo Real. Y bueno, cuando era niña, yo no es que gobernase mucho que digamos. Solo me dedicaba a presidir audiencias y a ir de un lado a otro inaugurando obras. Además de a estudiar.  
-Pues ya sabes. Aprende bien en la Tierra y toda la experiencia que consigas podrías trasladarla allí para mejorar las cosas. – La animó Roy. -

 

Aquel era un interesante pensamiento. De hecho la chica se propuso conocer bien las formas de gobierno democráticas de la Tierra. Hechas esas reflexiones la charla siguió hasta que cayó la tarde. Tras ponerse cómodas e instalarse en las habitaciones departieron un poco más tras la cena y finalmente se fueron a dormir. En los días que siguieron Kerria avisó a Amatista que estuvo encantada de pasarse por allí pese a que Leval y el primo de éste, Mazoui, de maniobras con los cadetes de su promoción, no estuvieran. Pero pudo conocer a Neherenia y tras revelarle que era la Dama del Viento, decidieron que había que llamar a la justiciera que faltaba, Katherine, a la que quisieron traer lo antes posible. En este caso Roy si usó la translación instantánea. 

-Hola, encantada de conocerte.- Saludó la recién aparecida, sujeta del brazo de su tío.-  
-Es un placer.- Sonrió Neherenia.-   
-Bueno, - afirmó Amatista, que estaba presente también.- Pues ya estamos todas las Justicieras.  
-Y además, de eso, ¡somos las Justices! - Comentó una divertida Kerria.-

 

Aunque viendo el gesto de extrañeza de su invitada Idina le explicó.

-Tenemos un grupo musical con mi primo Granate. Es una pena que él no pueda venir ahora. Está muy liado.  
\- Ya te lo presentaremos en otra ocasión.- Comentó Kerria.- E muy simpático. Aunque está un poco loco, Ja, ja…  
-Más bien es un chico travieso.- Rio Kathy con el asentimiento de las demás.-   
-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, Nehie podría cantar con nosotras alguna vez.- Sonrió Idina.-  
-¿Yo? - Se señaló la aludida no sin cierto rubor.-  
-Cantas de maravilla, - Terció Roy.- Y tienes muy buen gusto para la música. ¡Ja, ja! Te gusta casi lo mismo que a mí…  
-No creo que el Consejo Real viera eso con muy buenos ojos.- Pudo responder la aludida.-  
-Me refiero a que cantases aquí, con nosotras, en el ámbito familiar.- Le aclaró su amiga.-  
-Por nosotras estupendo.- Intervino Katherine.-  
-Sería genial que cantases algo.- La animó Idina.-  
-¿Aquí? – Exclamó Neherenia con visible vergüenza.-   
-¿Por qué no? – Terció Kerria.- ¡Vamos Nehie! Mi padre dice que eres un talento.  
-Mira, haremos una cosa. Podrías interpretar algo con el karaoke oficial de nuestras fiestas. Dime qué canción te gustaría y la buscaré.- Le ofreció Roy.-

 

La muchacha estaba realmente cohibida. Una cosa era cantar por propia iniciativa, en la ducha o en sus habitaciones, a solas y otra actuar delante de tanta gente. Más si parte del auditorio era las famosas Justices. La propia Bertie, que llegaba en ese momento junto con su vecina y amiga Esmeralda, comentó.

-Dejad a Nehie tranquila. No insistáis, si no se siente cómoda no tenéis que obligarla.

 

La invitada suspiró aliviada. Aunque no había respirado al hilo de aquello escuchó otro comentario entre halagador y algo embarazoso. Y provenía de esa mujer de cabellera verdosa que la estudiaba con sumo interés…

-Pues no sé cómo cantarás, pero desde luego, tienes aspecto de modelo. ¿Podrías caminar un poco?  
-¡Mamá! – Protestó Amatista mirando a su progenitora.- ¡No empieces!  
-Calla un momento, hija.- Le pidió su interlocutora.- Esta chica tiene una planta magnífica. Como si de una princesa se tratara…  
-Más bien, una reina.- Sonrió una divertida Kerria aunque su comentario en forma de susurro no llegó a oídos de Esmeralda.-

 

Neherenia suspiró y asintiendo convino en andar un poco. Eso no era desde luego algo tan íntimo para ella como cantar en público. De modo que dio unos cuantos pasos como si anduviera por la alfombra del salón de su trono. Al verla la veterana diseñadora se quedó admirada, exclamando.

-¡Es cierto! Esta chica tiene un porte real. Eso es algo con lo que se nace. Querida, te ofrecería ahora mismo y sin dudarlo un curso gratuito en la academia Deveraux de modelos.  
-Me temo Esmeralda que esta joven ya tiene muchas ocupaciones.- Sonrió Bertie.- 

 

Y le cuchicheó algo a su amiga haciendo que fuera ella la que se ruborizase ahora.

-¡Oh, perdón!- Se apresuró a disculparse.- No tenía ni idea…Majestad.  
-No tiene importancia señora Deveraux. Si mis compromisos me lo permitieran sería un honor para mí. - Repuso la aludida con una amplia sonrisa.- Es más, se lo agradezco, son todos muy amables.  
-Es una lástima, Para – Para tenía toda la razón. Seguro que ibas a ser una estupenda modelo.- Comentó un divertido Roy para añadir.- Sin embargo Esmy, mucho me temo que esta chica, aparte de sus regias obligaciones, ha venido a estudiar mucho y no le va a quedar demasiado tiempo para nada más.   
\- Eso es lo que iba a decirte, mamá.- Añadió Amatista entre abochornada y algo molesta.-  
-Desde luego Nehie, eres una muchacha de múltiples talentos.- La elogió Bertie.- Aunque ya tienes una importante misión en tu vida.  
-Sí, soy muy consciente de eso. Por eso quiero prepararme lo mejor posible. Deseo ser un buen gobernante.  
-Estoy convencido de que lo serás.- La animó Roy.- Tienes inteligencia y sobre todo tesón. Es una pena que estés tan liada. Puede que también tuvieras futuro en el baloncesto.

 

Todos se rieron y la aludida sonrió agradecida por aquellas palabras. Aunque también, a parte de darle moral la obligaban a mucho. Ella quiso embarcarse en este reto y ahora no podía quedar mal. Parecía haber generado muchas expectativas. Y además, tenía muchas ganas de hacer amistades. Chibiusa y las Asteroides siempre le dijeron que de todas las cosas que podría aprender y obtener en la Tierra, ese sería su tesoro más preciado. De hecho hizo buenas migas con las primas de Idina y con Amatista. Finalmente, tras tomar algo más de confianza, aceptó al fin cantar algo. Pidió la música de una de sus canciones favoritas. Una que, en efecto, Roy le enseñara de niña. 

-Habla de un lugar mágico en el que todo el mundo es feliz. Así me gustaría que fuera mi reino.- Confesó a sus oyentes antes de comenzar a cantar.-

 

Y una vez empezó, su voz sonó clara y llena de alegría. Con una fuerza y vitalidad que impresionó a sus amigas.

Un lugar a donde nadie se atrevió a ir  
El amor que vinimos a conocer  
Lo llaman Xanadú

Y ahora, abre tus ojos y ve  
Lo que hemos hecho es real  
Estamos en Xanadú

Un millón de luces están danzando y tú aquí eres una   
Estrella fugaz  
Un mundo eterno y tú estás aquí conmigo, eternamente

Coro:  
Xanadú, Xanadú, (ahora estamos aquí) en Xanadú  
Xanadú, Xanadú, (ahora estamos aquí) en Xanadú

Xanadú, tus luces de Neón brillaran por ti, Xanadú

El amor, los ecos de hace tiempo  
Necesitaste conocer el mundo  
Están en Xanadú

El sueño que vino a través de millones de años  
Que vivió a través de todas las lágrimas, vino a Xanadú

Un millón de luces están danzando y tu aquí eres una   
Estrella fugaz  
Un mundo eterno y tu estas aquí conmigo, eternamente

Ahora estamos aquí, ahora estas cerca en Xanadú  
Ahora estamos aquí, ahora estas cerca en Xanadú  
Xanadú.

(Olivia Newton John, Xanadú, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar fue obsequiada por unos entusiastas aplausos de sus atónitas oyentes. 

-¡Fantástico! – Exclamó Katherine.-   
-¡Eres realmente muy buena! - Convino Amatista con sincera admiración.-  
-Bueno, no es para tanto.- Se sonrojó la muchacha explicando a sus amigas.- Siempre me gustó mucho esta canción. Desde que era niña ya la escuchaba y me inspiró. Yo también quisiera crear un paraíso en la Luna para mis súbditos. Algo como el Xanadú de la canción, o el mítico palacio de verano del emperador Kubla Khan. Tal y como lo describe Coleridge en su poema…  
-¿Quién era ese?- Quiso saber Kathy poniendo ojos como platos.-  
-Ni idea.- Admitió Kerria encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-A saber en qué equipo jugaba.- Comentó jocosamente Roy, provocando la hilaridad general.-  
-¡Desde luego esta chica es una empollona! - Rio Amatista provocando que el rubor ascendiera por las mejillas de la soberana una vez más.- No te falta de nada, mona.  
-Ya os lo decíamos.- Sonrió Idina para mayor sonrojo de su amiga, cuando sentenció.- Además de ser muy culta y muy guapa ¡sería la reina del pop si no fuera ya una reina de verdad!

 

Todas se rieron, al final hasta la propia reina de la Luna Nueva que, tras unos momentos de francas carcajadas, pudo tomar la palabra.

-En serio.- Dijo ella ya con la atención del resto de las chicas.- Mi mayor sueño es convertir mi reino en un lugar hermoso, seguro y acogedor para todos cuantos viven en él. Y para ello debo prepararme lo mejor posible.  
-Es un objetivo muy loable.- Afirmó Kerria.-  
-Cuenta con nosotras para ayudarte en lo que podamos.- Se ofreció Katherine.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso la aludida visiblemente reconocida por la gentileza de esas muchachas.- Sois muy amables, chicas.

 

De ese modo pasaron los días. Las muchachas incluso entrenaron juntas como Justicieras y así trabaron una buena relación con esa joven reina. 

-Luchas realmente bien.- Le comentó una admirada Amatista que recordaba aquel igualado combate que habían disputado ambas.- No sé si podría vencerte en una pelea seria…

 

Y es que la reina de la Luna Nueva se había transformado en sailor, lo que estaba un escalón por encima del grado de justiciera. Por su parte Amatista luchó concentrada y realmente motivada. No quiso incurrir en el mismo error que cometió cuando infravaloró a Chibiusa tiempo atrás. En aquellos días en los que la princesa del futuro Cristal Tokio fue a adiestrarla a ella y a sus compañeras. A pesar de eso, ni el boomerang ni sus ataques de kárate pudieron con su rival. Neherenia esquivaba o blocaba cada uno de los golpes y contraatacaba con buena técnica a su vez. Tanto que su adversaria se las veía y deseaba para no encajar sus golpes. Así, tras intercambiarse todo tipo de ataques y dar volteretas para eludir las ofensivas contrarias ambas acordaron detener el entrenamiento.

-La próxima vez amiga mía, nos tocará a ti y a mí.- Dijo Idina dirigiéndose a la soberana.-  
-Estoy impaciente.- Sonrió la interpelada.-  
-La que pierda que pague una cena.- Propuso desenfadadamente Katherine.-  
-Sí, ¡pero para todas! - Terció Kerria con visible entusiasmo.-  
-Bueno, eso es mucho decir. Mis finanzas no son muy boyantes ahora mismo.- Pudo decir Idina con cierta prevención.-  
-Así que te echas atrás.- Sonrió Pérfidamente Amatista agregando divertida.- Es importante pelear bajo presión.  
-De eso ya he tenido en abundancia.- Le recordó su amiga.- Igual que vosotras…

 

Aquí su contertulia asintió con el gesto más serio. Era cierto. Habían tenido ya ocasión de enfrentarse a peligrosos enemigos.

-Perdona, dije una tontería.- Musitó Amatista ensombreciendo su semblante.-  
-No hay nada que perdonar.- Repuso Idina sujetando una mano de su amiga entre las suyas.-  
-Me gustaría que algún día me contaseis algo de eso. Si es que no pertenece al ámbito de la intimidad.- Comentó Nehie con tono intrigado.-  
-SI, ya te contaré. –Le prometió Idina que añadió sonriente ahora.- Y acepto el reto…aunque si pierdo preparaos a comer pizza familiar…

 

Todas se troncharon de la ocurrencia. Y al día siguiente se celebró el “gran combate” aunque para decepción de las otras la cosa se saldó en empate. Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál de las dos se mantuvo al nivel de la otra sin querer sobrepasarla. Sin embargo fue Idina quién dio con la solución proponiendo para alegría del grupo.

-¡Hagamos una cena de grupo cocinando nosotras mismas!  
-Solo espero que tú sepas cocinar.- Se sonrió Neherenia algo avergonzada.- En eso sí que no tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Lo veis?- sonrió divertida ahora.- Disto mucho de ser perfecta.  
-Sí, pues a nosotras no nos mires.- Añadió Katherine del mismo modo.- Yo no sé ni freír un huevo.  
-Bueno Amatista, tu eres francesa…-Comentó Kerria con cierto fingido retintín.-  
-¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- La inquirió su compañera del mismo modo.-  
-Que en Francia se come muy bien.- Explicó su interlocutora.-  
-¡No será por lo que yo cocine! - Admitió su amiga con jocosidad.-

 

De nuevo más risas. Por fortuna las chicas sí que podían ayudar a Idina que era de largo la más dotada en artes culinarias. La hija de los Rodney hizo un risotto que, acompañado por alguna improvisada ensalada, sirvió perfectamente a una noche realmente divertida. Rematada por una quedada de pijamas…

-No sabía que esto era una tradición.- Comentó la soberana, queriendo saber.- ¿Y qué se hace en una noche de pijamas exactamente?..  
-Pues, para empezar, se habla de chicos.- Le apuntó Katherine.-  
-¿De chicos? - Se extrañó Nehie.- ¿Por qué?...  
-A lo mejor vas a ser de las mías.- Sonrió Kerria mirándola con complicidad.- Y ese tema no te interesa.

 

Ante la desconcertada mirada de su interlocutora Amatista terció con algo de prevención.

-Bueno, quizás Nehie no sepa… aunque ahora estás saliendo con Brian y se os ve muy bien.  
-Si- concedió Kerria aunque no con demasiado entusiasmo.- Es un gran chico.  
-Bueno.- Intervino Katherine que, con su curiosidad y gusto habituales por el cotilleo, le inquirió a su regia amiga.- ¿Tienes a algún pretendiente en la Luna que te haga tilín?..  
-¡Que!, ¿Qué me haga, qué?...- Repitió Neherenia sin entender nada.-   
-Se refiere a si te gusta algún chico de tu reino.- Le aclaró Idina.- Si tienes novio…

 

Ahora el rubor volvió nuevamente al rostro de la soberana. Apenas pudo sonreír nerviosa y mover la cabeza con apuro.

-No, no tengo a nadie así. La verdad es que no me fijo mucho en los chicos…  
-Entonces prefieres a las chicas.- Creyó deducir Kerria.-   
-¡No! – Se apresuró a contestar la interpelada, aún más roja si cabe.- Yo…claro que no…  
-No es nada malo.- Intervino Idina, apurada por su prima.- ¿Por qué no ibas a preferir tener novia? Si alguna de tus cortesanas te gusta.  
-Eso no estaría bien.- Casi tartamudeó la interpelada.- Quiero decir. No debo mezclarme con mis cortesanos. Al menos a esos niveles.- Suspiró la reina.- El consejo Real siempre me lo ha advertido…Pero no es lo que creéis.  
-Pues si deseas modernizar tu reino, esa sería una buena forma de hacerlo.- Le sugirió Kathy.- ¿Por qué no ibas a poder enamorarte de alguno de ellos… o de ellas?  
-Dejad a la pobre tranquila.- Sonrió la hija de los Malden que le confesó entonces a su atónita invitada.- Veras. Ellas dicen eso por mi causa. Es que a mí me gustan las mujeres, y pensaba que al responder eso que has dicho quizás a ti también.  
\- ¿A ti?- Repuso Neherenia con visible sorpresa para afirmar. - No lo entiendo. ¿No sales con ese chico? Brian, creo que se llama.  
-Él es un caso muy especial. Estamos muy unidos.- Confesó la joven bajando ahora la mirada.- Sin embargo a veces lo paso mal por mí y por él…

 

Nehie se percató de que aquel tema le suponía a su amiga algo cercano a la tristeza, de hecho ninguna de las otras hizo comentario alguno, lejos de las jocosas observaciones que solían hacer en asuntos similares. De modo que replicó algo cohibida.

-Perdóname, no quise ofenderte. Por supuesto que sé que hay hombres que aman a otros hombres y mujeres que quieren a otras mujeres. Y en mi reino existen esas relaciones y nadie las ve mal. Solo que no es mi caso. De hecho, todavía no he conocido el amor… pero, si te soy sincera, me fijo únicamente en los chicos guapos, no en las chicas. Al menos en lo relativo a ese tema.

 

Kerria le dedicó una amable sonrisa y repuso con buen talante.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso. Y no me has ofendido, descuida. Yo tampoco he querido hacerte sentir violenta. Cada cual tiene derecho a ser como desee ser, siempre que no haga daño a los demás.  
-Sí, esa es la clave.- Afirmó Idina pasando sendos brazos por los hombros de su prima y de su amiga para confortarlas.- Cada uno tiene derecho a ser feliz a su manera. 

 

Neherenia sonrió, aliviada de dejar atrás aquel tema tan espinoso para sus contertulias. Ahora se miraba ese camisón azul marino que llevaba y dijo al recordar.

-¿Sabes que todavía guardo el pijama de gatitos que me regalaste?  
-¡Pues no creo que te quede demasiado bien ahora! - Se rio la interpelada.-

 

Nehie rompió a reír, imaginándose de esa guisa y las demás compartieron esas carcajadas tan liberadoras. Se podría decir que casi ni durmieron. Pero la noche fue realmente divertida y quedó como un grato recuerdo en el corazón de todas. Finalmente tanto Amatista como Kathy y Kerria regresaron a sus respectivas ocupaciones puesto que el curso en sus carreras también comenzaba. Y cuando llegó el ansiado día del ingreso en la universidad para la apertura del curso académico los padres de Idina fueron traídos también por su cuñado a la casa de los Malden. Una vez allí, antes de encaminarse hacia la Golden, se sentaron junto a su hija y Neherenia. Lo cierto es que Idina tenía alguna que otra duda de cómo había sido posible que su amiga fuera a estudiar a su lado. Entonces fue su padre quién, tomando la palabra, se lo contó a ella y al resto de los presentes que no estuvieran al corriente.

-Verás hija. Sucedió al poco de que recibieses la carta de la Universidad admitiéndote. Un día recibimos una llamada de Rei. Cuando se lo contamos se puso muy contenta y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

 

Tom recordaba cuando la Guerrera Marte, vía pantalla les sugirió.

-¿Qué os parecería si vuestra hija pudiera ir a estudiar con una amiga?  
-Sería estupendo, pero no sé a quién te refieres. – Replicó Cooan. –  
-¿Recordáis a Neherenia?- Les desveló Rei, que entonces les contó. - Las Sailor Asteroides y Chibiusa la han estado entrenando como Guerrera de la Justicia, pero sería interesante que completase su formación en la Tierra. No sabíamos a dónde la podríamos enviar, pero cuando me has contado lo de tu hija. Pues bueno. Ya sabes que quiero mucho a Idina, es mi ahijada. Sería la amiga ideal para ella.  
-Es verdad. – Convino ahora Tom, que todavía recordaba a esa chiquilla tan encantadora para intervenir diciendo. - Si os encargáis de traerla a la Tierra yo les diré a mis hijos que vayan a buscarla. Idina tiene que tomar un avión dentro de un par de días para viajar a Nueva York.  
-No será ningún problema. - Afirmó Marte que les explicó. – Chibiusa y sus sailors utilizarán el tele portador. Para ser discretos decidnos un lugar solitario. Puede que venga con algo de séquito.

 

Y Tom le indicó unas coordenadas. Quedaron para dentro de dos días, todo estaría dispuesto. Papeles, documentos, incluso las pruebas de acceso que Nehie realmente hizo y aprobó, fueron tramitados por una organización secreta al margen de los gobiernos de la Tierra. Las sailors habían estado en contacto con ella mediante la mediación de un viejo amigo de Tom y Roy, el señor Nephrite Saint Join. Y de otro misterioso personaje más que no se había dado a conocer directamente. Al menos Rei no les quiso hablar de él. En todo caso lo importante fue que, a la hora pactada, las Asteroides y Chibiusa aparecieron en el lugar convenido con Neherenia. La joven reina venía con su pelo recogido a la altura de las caderas y el atuendo con el que Idina la viera de nuevo en la terminal. Tal y como se acordó Alan y Lance la recogieron y fueron con ella al aeropuerto. Allí aguardaron hasta que sus padres llegaron con su hermana pequeña.

-Vaya. ¡Cuánto secreto! – Comentó Idina sin salir de su asombro. -  
-Hay razones poderosas para ello. – Dijo crípticamente su padre sin querer añadir más. -  
-Lo importante es que estoy aquí y que dentro de un par de horas empezaremos, ¡estoy muy nerviosa! - pudo sonreír Nehie. –

 

Ahora rememoró cuando finalmente su doncella Anaris entró en su habitación una vez más y la informó.

-Majestad. La princesa Chiba y las ladies asteroides han llegado.  
-Muy bien.- Contestó la joven.- Hazlas pasar.

 

La doncella se retiró de la estancia y tras unos instantes retornó abriendo la puerta para franquear el paso a Chibiusa y las demás. Fue la hija de la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión quien le preguntó a su amiga.

-¿Estás preparada?...  
-Si- asintió la aludida.- Cuando queráis.

 

Y entonces Chibiusa hizo una seña a las otras que junto con ella se dieron las manos. Neherenia se colocó en el centro del círculo que formaron y tras invocar sus respectivos poderes todas se desvanecieron, reapareciendo en aquel lugar que les había sido indicado…

-Y así llegué.- Le desveló a su amiga Idina.- Ahora es cuando más nerviosa estoy.- Confesó.- Es el miedo a lo desconocido…  
-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás, querida. - La animó Cooan, con el asentimiento de su hermana y su cuñado. -  
-Bueno. Pues es el momento de ir para allá. - Les informó Roy que le dijo a su esposa. -Bertie, tú lleva a las chicas. Yo usaré el otro coche para llevar a Tom y a Cooan.  
-¿No va a venir la prima? - Quiso saber Idina puesto que Kerria no estaba en casa. -  
-Tiene compromisos que atender. – Le explicó su tía añadiendo con una sonrisa. - Pero me dijo que os deseaba mucha suerte y que ya os visitará.  
-El compromiso se llama Brian. Acaba de volver de visitar a unos parientes.- Le susurró Idina a su amiga que sonrió divertida.-  
-Sí, nos lo presentó al poco de esa charla que mantuvimos. Un chico muy guapo.- Valoró Nehie.-

 

Así había sido. Una tarde, justo a los dos días de esa quedada de pijamas donde la hija de los Malden le reveló su secreto, la joven apareció de la mano de un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros. Idina y Nehie estaban en el jardín de los Malden y vieron cómo, al entrar, esa joven pareja se daba un ligero beso en los labios. Sin embargo Kerria las vio y saludando les dijo.

-Chicas, venid. Os voy a presentar…

 

Ambas se aproximaron, y la anfitriona declaró.

-Brian, a mi prima Idina ya la conoces. Ésta chica es una amiga suya que va a estudiar con ella en la Golden. Se llama Neherenia Moonlight. Nehie, éste es Brian Rice.  
-Encantado.- Sonrió amablemente el chico ofreciendo su mano.-  
-Es un placer.- Correspondió la soberana estrechándosela.-   
-¿De dónde eres?- Quiso saber el joven con educada cortesía.-   
-Soy de un país extranjero.- Pudo componer la interpelada con algo de envaramiento.-  
-Sí, vino de intercambio y vamos a estudiar juntas. De niñas la acogimos por unos días en mi casa y nos hicimos muy amigas.- Intervino algo apuradamente Idina para zanjar aquella incómoda cuestión.-

 

Brian pareció quedarse algo sorprendido pero siendo un joven discreto y educado no hizo más comentarios sobre aquello. Se limitó a asentir y afirmar.

-Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en nuestro país y que hagas muchos amigos.  
-Gracias, así lo espero yo también.- Sonrió la muchacha.-  
-Ahora tengo que irme.- Se despidió Brian que tras obsequiar a su novia con un beso en la mejilla le susurró.- Nos vemos luego…  
-Sí, hasta la tarde.- Convino Kerria que sin embargo se alejó un poco con él para acompañarle hasta la salida del jardín.- Ahora vuelvo chicas.- Les comentó.-

 

Idina y Nehie asintieron, aunque tras haberse alejado un poco pudieron oír algo de la conversación que esa pareja mantenía, lo que las hizo sonreír.

-Es una chica muy guapa y parece simpática.- Valoraba Brian.-  
-¡Oye! – Exclamó Kerria fingiéndose algo molesta.- Se supone que eso debería decirlo yo. Y es cierto. La verdad es que además de guapísima está muy buena.- Remató dejando perplejo a su novio.-

 

Aunque éste sonrió, y notando que su pareja trataba de bromear con eso, incluso se permitió el lujo de añadir.

-Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo…

 

Las otras no pudieron ya oír más. Al poco de retornar Kerria fue Nehie quien cumplimentó al muchacho.

-Es realmente muy guapo y parece encantador. Ahora comprendo porqué sales con él. Me gustaría encontrar un chico así algún día.

 

Sin embargo su interlocutora solo sonrió débilmente por toda réplica. Pero tanto ella como la prima de esa muchacha dejaron pasar aquello. Ahora volvía de esos pensamientos y le comentó a su amiga.

-Pues espero que Kerria y Brian sean felices, sin embargo….   
-¿Sin embargo qué? ¿Has notado algo raro?- Inquirió Idina observándola con inquietud.-  
-No, es solo eso. Que les veo muy bien juntos.- Mintió Nehie dándose cuenta de su indiscreción.- Les deseo lo mejor.

 

Su amiga asintió dejando aquello. No obstante la soberana sí que era bastante perceptiva. Como guardiana de los secretos de la Luna se daba cuenta de cuando alguien mentía o trataba de ocultar algo. Y no quiso decir lo que notó al ver a la prima de Idina ya entonces. Pero estaba claro que Kerria, conscientemente o no, se estaba despegando de aquel pobre chico. 

-En fin.- Se dijo con pesar.- Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí juzgar ni soy quien para intervenir en ello. Es su vida.  
-¿En qué piensas? Te veo muy concentrada.- Comentó Idina sacándola de aquellas reflexiones.-  
-¡Oh! En nada de particular. Ya sabes. Estoy tratando de imaginar cómo será la universidad. Qué haremos allí, a cuanta gente vamos a conocer.- Pudo improvisar.-  
-Mis padres siempre dicen que hay que estar preparados para lo mejor.- Sonrió su amiga.-  
-Sabio consejo.- Convino la soberana de la Luna Nueva.-

 

Y es que pensaba en alguna de las conversaciones que había mantenido con los reyes Serenity y Endimión. Sobre todo una, a raíz de su decisión de ir a estudiar a la Tierra. La propia Nehie viajó a la sede de esos soberanos. Un extraño lugar al que fue transportada. Allí, sentados en una gran sala de blancas paredes y con dos tronos y algunas sillas de tafetán, fue recibida. La invitaron a sentarse y ambos reyes dejaron sus asientos de privilegio para ponerse a su lado.

-Bien querida.- Comentó Serenity.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias, Majestad.- Replicó respetuosamente ella.-  
-No estamos ante la Corte ni seguimos ningún protocolo.- Terció Amablemente Endimión.- No utilicemos tratamientos reales.  
-Eso es.- Convino la soberana de la Luna Blanca.- Lo que nos importa es saber cómo estás.  
-Muy ilusionada.- Les confesó la chica.- Ya se lo dije a Chibiusa y a las amazonas. Por un lado deseando que llegue el momento, aunque por otro, algo nerviosa. Quiero cumplir con las expectativas y la confianza que habéis depositado en mí.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Lo harás.- Aseguró Endimión, para rematar.- Lo importante es que seas feliz y disfrutes de la experiencia.  
-Y sobre todo, que hagas muchos y buenos amigos.- Eso es lo que más te enseñará.- Sentenció Serenity.-

 

Charló con ellos un rato más. Luego se despidió. Tenía que regresar a su propio reino y comenzar los preparativos. Ahora al fin, el momento tan ansiado había llegado.

 

-No debo estar nerviosa. Sino emocionada. Esta será una magnífica experiencia. Estoy segura. Como dijeron los reyes Serenity y Endimión. Voy a conocer a nuevos y maravillosos amigos. A algunos los he encontrado ya. - Pensó dándose ánimos.-

 

Y por fin, olvidándose de eso, acompañó a Idina y se dirigieron a los vehículos. Cuando se pusieron en camino muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de todos. Unos recordaban experiencias del pasado con nostalgia, otras suspiraban deseando que aquella nueva etapa de sus vidas les fuera provechosa. Para unos era la sensación del deber ya cumplido y la añoranza del ayer. Para las dos jóvenes se abrirían nuevos retos y expectativas. ¿Qué ocurriría aquel primer año en la Golden State College? ¿Tendrían un buen curso y conocerían nuevos amigos? Deseaban que sí. Y ambas estaban convencidas de que aprenderían cosas que cambiarían su modo de ver el mundo. Y efectivamente tendrían aventuras, amistades y problemas que deberían saber solventar. No obstante eso pertenece a otra historia que a su tiempo deberá ser contada.


	18. El regreso a la Golden State el primer curso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idina comienza a estudiar en la universidad donde sus padres se graduasen y se conocieron.

En ambos coches el grupo se dirigía hacia la Universidad. En el primero que conducía Bertie las chicas iban observando a través de las ventanillas. La ciudad las maravillaba con sus vistas y después la creciente sucesión de árboles y parajes naturales a medida que se alejaban de “La Gran Manzana”. Se sentían dichosas y llenas de ganas por comenzar aquella aventura. Iban a estar estudiando juntas. Para Neherenia eso era un sueño hecho realidad. De siempre había estado sola, y todo lo más con alguna otra niña de familia noble que, sin embargo, guardaba las distancias. A su pesar sabía de sobra la razón, el hecho de ser la reina había condicionado mucho sus relaciones con sus súbditos, incluso desde temprana edad. Por eso fue una especie de revelación para ella poder venir a la Tierra, conocer a Idina y su familia hacía años y empezar a darse cuenta de que se podía vivir feliz y rodeada de amigos. Aunque no pudiera verles en mucho tiempo le había bastado con sentir su afecto. Ahora tenía que prepararse para encarar aquella nueva situación. Eso de vivir como una humana normal tenía su parte emocionante aunque de seguro iba a ser asimismo una dura experiencia. Pero estaba dispuesta a todo, más teniendo a su querida amiga a su lado. 

-Sí, será muy importante para mí educarme con esta experiencia. Todo sea por el bien de mis súbditos.- Pensaba.-

 

Idina también se sentía muy emocionada y feliz. Le encantaba venir al este a empezar a desenvolverse como una adulta. Con muchos de sus familiares cerca y con su amiga Nehie. Seguro que todo iría bien.

-¡Va a estar genial! Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar con las clases.- Meditaba con ilusión.-

 

En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando iban llegando a su destino. Ambos coches se detuvieron y Bertie las hizo bajar. Cuando su marido detuvo el suyo los padres de Idina descendieron a su vez. Fue Tom el que les dijo a ambas.

-Por aquí pasa el autobús que lleva a la Universidad. Tenéis que esperarlo.  
-¿Pero no ibais a llevarnos vosotros?- Se sorprendió su hija. –  
-No podemos. Mejor dicho, no debemos. – Le sonrió su madre para aclararle. - Hemos pensado que lo más adecuado, si es que queréis ser como los otros, es que lleguéis como los demás lo harán. Sin ningún trato especial.  
-Me parece una buena idea. – Afirmó Neherenia. -   
-No os preocupéis, nos quedaremos hasta que llegue el bus. – Les dijo Roy con el asentimiento de los demás. -

 

Las chicas estuvieron conformes. Bien pensado debían ser ellas las que se integrasen desde un principio, sin nadie que les hiciera ese trabajo. Solo hubieron de aguardar unos quince minutos. El autobús de color amarillo de la Golden llegó hasta la parada y las muchachas lo abordaron tras identificarse. Los padres de Idina y sus tíos permanecieron al margen y solo las despidieron agitando las manos.

-Bueno, allá va nuestra niña con Nehie.- Suspiró Tom.-  
-Me hubiera gustado ir con ellas hasta allí, de verdad.- Comentó Cooan con algo de pesar.- Pero entiendo que es mejor que sean las chicas las que descubran aquello.   
-Sí, que se lleven la misma impresión que nosotras tuvimos esa primera vez cuando llegamos.- Sonrió nostálgicamente Bertie.-  
-Y además, telefoneamos a una vieja amiga que se ocupará bien de cuidarlas.- Afirmó Tom.-  
-Vaya, - sonrió su amigo.- ¿No me digas que habéis llamado a quien yo creo?…  
-Así es.- Repuso Cooan guiñando un ojo de modo cómplice.-

 

Todos sonrieron, sabían que las chicas iban a estar bien, solo deseaban que disfrutasen al máximo de aquello, como ellos mismos hicieran hacía ya tantos años. Mientras las dos jovencitas devolvieron el saludo de los mayores tras sentarse en dos sitios en la parte trasera. El bus arrancó y dejó atrás a sus familiares y amigos. 

-Ahora sí que estoy realmente nerviosa. – Le confesó Nehie a su amiga. -  
-Ya verás cómo todo va a irnos muy bien. – Sonrió alentadoramente Idina. -

 

Ya estaban expectantes. Al cabo de pocos minutos el bus alcanzó su destino, podían verse grandes setos cuidadosamente podados que flanqueaban el camino durante bastantes metros. Después, un gran marco con bellísimos labrados en el que unas letras góticas rezaban el nombre del lugar. Golden State College. El autobús pasó bajo él y se detuvo poco después. Idina, Nehie y el resto de alumnos nuevos descendieron y recogieron su equipaje. Hacia el grupo de recién llegados se acercaron un par de chicos vestidos con unos jerséis de tono burdeos que llevaban bordadas en color dorado las letras de la institución. Cuando llegaron junto a ellos les dirigieron la palabra de forma bastante amable.

-Hola, bienvenidos a la Golden State College. Ahora recoged vuestras cosas y seguidnos por favor, os iremos nombrando e indicando vuestras habitaciones al tiempo que la hora en la que os recibirá la Jefa de Estudios.

 

El grupo obedeció y los chicos sacaron una lista de la que fueron desgranando los nombres de todos. A Idina le asignaron su cuarto y la hora de su cita, las doce en punto. Aún le quedaban dos horas para ordenar sus cosas. A Nehie también le indicaron su habitación. Para decepción de las dos chicas no les tocó estar juntas. Además, Neherenia tenía su cita a las doce y media. No tuvieron más remedio que despedirse hasta que pudieran volverse a ver. Las dos debían instalarse lo antes posible. Tras convenir en eso Idina se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tardó poco en encontrarla. Entró en el cuarto y fue recibida con un saludo bastante risueño.

-¡Hola! – Aquella voz provenía de una chica con una larga melena rubia rizada, estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la litera, con las rodillas apoyadas en la misma y moviendo los pies. Sus penetrantes ojos azules estudiaban a Idina de una forma aparentemente despreocupada. - ¿Eres la chica nueva, verdad? Me avisaron que vendrías hoy. Me llamo Heather Roberts.  
-Yo soy Idina Rodney, encantada - sonrió y estrechó la mano de su anfitriona. -  
-Te ayudaré a instalarte - se ofreció esa chica. - Mira, tu cama es ésta - señaló la parte baja de una litera - y ese tu armario- hizo lo mismo mirando hacia la pared. - ¿A qué hora tienes tu cita?  
-A las doce en punto, ¿cómo es la Jefa de estudios? - Quiso saber la muchacha con patente curiosidad. -  
-¡Oh!, no te preocupes por ella- sonrió Heather afirmando con jovialidad - la conozco bien, no te comerá ni nada por el estilo. ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó cambiando de tema. -  
-De Portland.- Contestó Idina - de un pueblecito de las afueras...  
-Vaya, vienes de muy lejos, pero no te preocupes, enseguida te encontrarás como en tu casa.  
-Gracias, eso mismo me dijo mi madre, ella estudió aquí. Igual que mi padre.  
-¡Anda!, entonces puede que conocieran a mis padres, ellos también fueron alumnos aquí.  
-Podría ser- convino la recién llegada. –

 

Las dos muchachas entablaron entonces conversación sobre las cosas que podrían hacerse en la Universidad. Heather le contó que ella ya llevaba allí un mes. Aprovechó para matricularse en un cursillo de verano de preparación. Lo cierto es que parecía una chica bastante agradable y extrovertida. Idina se sentía muy a gusto conversando con ella. Al cabo de un buen rato inopinadamente miró su reloj, quedaban pocos minutos para su cita. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando mientras hablaban y colocaba sus cosas

\- Tengo que irme ya, no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Buena suerte- le deseó Heather con una sonrisa. -

 

Su compañera se la devolvió y salió hacia el despacho de la jefa de estudios, preguntando a un alumno lo encontró sin problemas. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que aquella señora atendiese a otra alumna que estaba antes que ella, pero, al fin, ésta salió y ella fue llamada para entrar. La chica pasó con sumo cuidado y saludó a una mujer de mediana edad, bastante atractiva, bien peinada y vestida con sobria elegancia. Estaba sentada tras de una mesa de roble que sustentaba un ordenador, un porta bolígrafos, unos folios y unas fichas con anotaciones. Consultó una de ellas en la que figuraba la foto de Idina y le dijo mientras se calaba unas gafas de ligera y exquisita montura color marfil.

-¿Idina Rodney, no?..- la muchacha asintió tímidamente. - Siéntate por favor.

 

La aludida obedeció, apartó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, la jefa de estudios se dirigió a la muchacha de una forma particularmente cariñosa.

-¿Eres la hija de Tom Rodney y Cooan Malinde, verdad?  
-Si señora, ¿conoce usted a mis padres?  
-¡Ya lo creo!, estuve con los dos en el último curso. Mi nombre de soltera era Melanie Sanders, díselo cuando hables con ellos, seguro que me recordarán. Dime una cosa, - le inquirió aquella mujer que parecía mostrar mucho interés al querer saber - tú eres también sobrina de Bertie Malinde, ¿no es así?..  
-Sí, ¿también la conoce? – Le preguntó la chica a su vez a lo que Melanie asintió con una amplia sonrisa -  
-¿Qué fue de tus padres y de tu tía? Bueno, de tus padres lo sé, con verte a ti, y de tu tía Bertie y su marido ¿cómo siguen? Sé que él estaba jugando al baloncesto en la NBA. En los Knicks si no me equivoco.  
-¡Oh!, ¡muy bien! no se preocupe,- replicó amablemente Idina que le contó. – Precisamente fueron mis tíos los que me han recibido aquí en Nueva York y me han hablado muy bien de este sitio. Y tienen dos hijos, que son primos míos. Un chico y una chica que es de mi edad.  
-Sí, eso sí lo sé ¡Vaya con Bertie!, al final consiguió que Roy sentara la cabeza definitivamente, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Bueno, ya me sorprendió que se casaran pero no creí que ella fuera a soportarle tanto, ¡ja, ja!... - Se rio la jefa de estudios que viendo la cara de sorpresa de Idina le explicó. - También les conocía, estaban en mi curso, igual que tus padres. ¡Ay, qué tiempos aquellos!,- suspiró llena de nostalgia para pedirle a la chica. – Hace años que no les veo. La última vez creo que fue cuando Roy recibió un homenaje aquí. Cuando puedas, por favor, dales también a tus tíos muchos recuerdos míos.  
-Se los daré, descuide...- prometió Idina devolviendo la sonrisa. -  
-Pues ahora, tras esta sesión de cotilleo vamos a centrarnos en ti, que es lo que importa- dijo Melanie recobrando su alegre tono de voz aunque matizado por un tinte más profesional.- Tienes un expediente muy bueno, y aquí dice que quieres ser maestra. Eso está bien. – Afirmó con aprobación añadiendo, eso sí, con un tono más sobrio que el anterior. - Pero tengo que advertirte que la carrera es dura y que no tendrás ningún trato de favor por ser hija de antiguos alumnos.  
-No lo esperaba, señora- replicó Idina algo envarada ¡por supuesto que no se imaginaba tal cosa! Melanie que se lo notó trató de eliminar la tensión. -  
-Perdona - sonrió - no he querido ofenderte, pero a mí me gusta aclarar las cosas. Debes saber que mi hija también cursa estudios aquí, y la trato igual que a cualquier otro alumno. Entonces dime, ¿por qué te gustaría ser maestra?  
-Pues- respondió Idina tratando de elegir las palabras.- Desde pequeña me ha gustado ser como mi madre y también me encantan los niños, sobre todo los pequeños.

 

Melanie asentía satisfecha de las palabras que escuchaba. Efectivamente esa muchacha le recordaba mucho a Connie, como ella la llamaba, cuando tenía su edad. Parecía poseer ese fondo de dulzura y bondad que tenía su madre, e incluso más inocencia todavía. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta rememorando aquellos años del pasado. ¡Les sucedieron tantas cosas! 

-¿Tienes alguna afición o entretenimiento?- Quiso saber la jefa de estudios.-  
\- Me gusta bailar y también canto, mis primas y yo tenemos un grupo.- Le comentó.-  
-Eso está muy bien. Podrás participar si lo deseas en algunas actividades extraescolares.  
-Si, en cuanto me organice y vea como son las asignaturas ya lo pensaré.- Afirmó la joven.-

 

Y tras un rato más de amena charla pasó el tiempo de la entrevista. Hablaron sobre las opciones y posibilidades de elegir materias que la chica tendría como alumna y la conversación continuó durante unos minutos más en los que la directora de estudios le explicó a Idina las normas del centro. Luego se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta, le estrechó afectuosamente la mano y la dejó volver a su cuarto. Debía seguir entrevistando a los nuevos alumnos. 

-Es una chiquilla encantadora.- Se dijo Melanie.- Sus padres tenían toda la razón.

 

De hecho no le contó a la muchacha que había mantenido una conversación telefónica con Tom y Connie haría un par de días. En ella le contaba que su hija pequeña iba a ir a estudiar allí.

-Por favor Melanie, cuídala. Pese a que ya ha vivido algunas cosas todavía es muy inocente e inexperta.- Le pedía Cooan.- Pero deja que ella misma vaya aprendiendo.  
-No te preocupes por eso.- Replicó la interpelada.- Como su jefa de estudios estaré siempre para ayudarla en lo que necesite. Y como amiga de sus padres con mayor motivo aún.  
-Gracias Mel.- Sonrió Tom, usando el cariñoso apelativo por el que Roy llamara a su antigua compañera.- Sin embargo no le des facilidades. Lo que tenga que conseguir que sea por sus propios méritos.  
-Descuida. Eso haré. Es más. Ni a mi propia hija le doy ninguna clase de ayuda extra.- Les aseguró.-  
-¿Tu hija estudia allí también?- Se sorprendió Cooan.-  
-Sí, y estoy convencida de que las dos llegarán a ser muy buenas amigas.- Afirmó la ex animadora.-   
-Bueno, pues si no te es molestia, una buena amiga suya ha ido a estudiar con ella. ¿Te importaría echarle un cable también? Es una chica extranjera.- Le contó Tom.-  
-No te preocupes. Es mi trabajo.- Afirmó afablemente su contertulia.- Lo haré encantada.

 

Y tras intercambiar algunas palabras más y darse recuerdos mutuos quedaron en que un día tendría que reunirse todos. Después se despidieron. 

-Bueno, ya estará a punto de llegar esa chica de la que me hablaron.- Se dijo Melanie volviendo a sentarse tras su mesa de despacho.-

 

La muchacha por su parte regresó a su habitación, llegó bastante contenta y Heather al verla entrar le comentó divertida.

-Parece que no te ha ido nada mal. Me alegro...  
-Es una mujer muy agradable- le explicó Idina. – Resulta que era compañera de mis padres y de unos tíos míos. Y además dice que tiene una hija estudiando aquí también. Espero conocerla algún día.  
-Ya la conoces- sonrió Heather con una pícara sonrisa. -  
-No, no creo - repuso su compañera visiblemente desconcertada para afirmar. - Solo te he conocido a ti al llegar.  
-Pues claro, no seas tonta, ¡es que soy yo! - Rio sin poder contenerse al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se reflejaba en la cara de Idina. - ¡La jefa de estudios es mi madre!  
-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?  
-Quería que hablases con ella sin tener una opinión preconcebida y que me contases lo que te había parecido sinceramente. De hecho, al saber que venías, ella dispuso que nos asignaran esta habitación.  
-Claro, de haberlo sabido y no haberme gustado no te lo habría dicho.- Sonrió su contertulia con candidez.- Menos mal que es encantadora.  
-Eres una buena chica - dijo Heather muy complacida - creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

 

Su interlocutora asintió esperando que así fuera. Las dos charlaron animadamente durante horas hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron acostarse para enfrentar al día siguiente el comienzo del curso…

 

Por su parte Neherenia no tuvo tanta suerte. Al menos eso parecía, con su compañera de habitación. Cuando llegó al cuarto que le habían asignado tocó en la puerta que estaba cerrada. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a insistir con el mismo resultado. Finalmente la abrió tratando de mirar si había alguien. En cuanto la entornó pudo ver a una chica de pelo castaño tumbada en una litera. Aquella muchacha llevaba unos cascos de música puestos y estaba leyendo en una Tablet.

-Hola, buenos días. - Saludó Nehie sin obtener tampoco réplica de esa chica que parecía no haber reparado aún en ella.- Soy tu compañera de cuarto. – Añadió en un tono algo más elevado. –

 

Finalmente esa muchacha pareció percatarse de su presencia y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber observándola ahora con unos ojos color verdes no muy amistosos.-  
-Tu compañera de cuarto. - Volvió a repetir pacientemente la interpelada que se presentó. – Me llamo Neherenia Moonlight.- Remachó tratando de acordarse de su nueva identidad. -  
-Pues qué bien. ¿Eres extranjera?- Le preguntó su contertulia que desde luego, no parecía muy cortés.- Tienes un nombre raro.  
-Sí, bueno… vengo de un país lejano. – Pudo decir, desconcertada por aquella súbita cuestión. -

 

Lo cierto es que no había preparado nada sobre ese particular. Le pasaba lo mismo que cuando conoció al novio de Kerria. Pensó que diciendo eso bastaría, pero para su horror, a su compañera de cuarto debió de picarle la curiosidad dado que insistió. 

-¿Y qué país es ese?  
-Pues el de la Luna… – Replicó casi sin pensar aunque se calló enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. -

 

De hecho aquella muchacha la observó como si estuviera tratando de decidir si estaba loca o no. Aunque al poco sonrió para replicar. Sobre todo al verla ese colgante con tres medias lunas engarzadas con las puntas hacia arriba.

-¡Ah, claro!, vienes de uno de esos países árabes. ¿Eres una princesa o algo así?- sonrió con cierta sorna. –  
-No, no soy una princesa, no tengo ese nivel. – Negó rápidamente su interlocutora, lo que desde luego era estrictamente cierto, pues su categoría como reina estaba por encima de eso. -  
-Pues seguro que tus papás tendrán muchos petrodólares – afirmó su compañera con algo de interés en su por otra parte sarcástico tono. –  
-No me puedo quejar – replicó Nehie de forma diplomática, para preguntar.- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?  
-Ashley Hamilton. – Respondió esa muchacha que, tras levantarse de la cama miró a su interlocutora elevando la vista, puesto que era sensiblemente más baja que ella, para indicarle. - Tú dormirás en la litera de arriba. Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy en tercer curso, cuando me vaya podrás pasarte a la de abajo.  
-No me importa, tranquila.- Sonrió Neherenia. -  
-¡Más tranquila no puedo estar! – contestó Ashley con sorna. - Por cierto, ¡vaya melena que tienes! Pensaba que teníais que llevar velo, turbante o algo así. Será difícil metértelo dentro de cualquiera de ellos. No es que me importe eso, pero lo que si me preocupa es levantarme por la mañana y encontrarme parte de ellos. Así que procura no llenarme el baño de pelos ¿eh? Gracias.

 

Y sin esperar respuesta de su perpleja interlocutora aquella chica volvió a tumbarse en la litera y continuó escuchando música con esos cascos que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse durante la conversación. Como no parecía que su nueva compañera fuera a hacerle ya mucho caso, Nehie invirtió el tiempo que le quedaba hasta su cita en sacar su equipaje y ordenar sus cosas. Una vez lo hizo miró a esa chica que parecía haberse quedado dormida con los cascos puestos. Aprovechando ese momento de intimidad se acercó al baño y se contempló en el espejo. Era una sensación rara, desde niña no le hacía mucha gracia mirarse en ellos. Realmente no sabía por qué pero era como si le evocasen malos recuerdos. Solamente solía hacerlo en el gran espejo dorado que le regalasen sus amigas guerreras. De todos modos eso ahora no importaba mucho y dedicó su atención a contemplar sus largos cabellos que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura. Quizás su nueva compañera tuviera razón. Podría ser buena idea cortárselos un poco. Al menos para que pudiera vestirse de modo más práctico y funcional, como hacían en la Tierra. Efectivamente ella llevaba un vestido de falda hasta las rodillas de tono turquesa y la mayor parte de las muchachas que vio al llegar, incluyendo la propia Idina, vestían pantalones cortos o faldas más cortas que la suya, con suéter o camisetas. No obstante, pese a lo que pudiera parecer, Neherenia no estaba tan desinformada sobre los usos terrestres en moda. De hecho ya en su reino Chibiusa se ocupó de instruirla sobre el particular. También estando en casa de Roy y Beruche, la prima de su amiga, esa chica tan maja llamada Kerria, le dio un par de consejos al respecto. Incluso había ido de compras con ella y con Idina antes de venir a la Golden. Tenía ropa más ligera y confortable en el armario. Aunque ahora decidió que lo más sensato sería acudir con el atuendo que llevaba, más formal, a ver a la directora. Luego ya se cambiaría el look. Salió del baño y observó a su compañera que seguía durmiendo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. – Musitó Neherenia casi para sí misma a la vista de aquel cuadro. – La Jefa de estudios me espera.

 

Efectivamente, su reloj de pulsera marcaba ya las doce y cuarto, debía ir al despacho para su cita. Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos a la búsqueda del lugar en cuestión. Por fortuna no tardó mucho, algún que otro alumno veterano la orientó y llegó a la hora convenida. No sin cierta prevención tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante – se escuchó decir a una voz femenina. –

 

Nehie pasó y pudo ver sentada a una mujer de mediana edad, atractiva aun, de pelo rubio y con gafas. Hizo una leve reverencia al estilo al que le habían educado en palacio y saludó.

-Buenos días.  
-Siéntate - le sonrió la mujer que se presentó de inmediato. - Soy Melanie Roberts, jefa de estudios de la facultad y vicedecana. Y tú ¿eres?  
-Neherenia Moonlight, señora. – Pudo replicar la chica que parecía algo nerviosa en tanto tomaba asiento. -  
-Un momento por favor- le pidió su interlocutora en tanto consultaba su portátil. – Si, ya lo veo. Aquí tengo tus datos. Al parecer vienes de bastante lejos.- Sonrió observándola diríase que con complicidad. -

 

La muchacha dudó, no sabía si esa mujer estaría al corriente o no de su identidad. Aquello resultaba algo embarazoso. Ante todo ella no quería destacar por esa causa. Pero para su alivio, la jefa de estudios tomo nuevamente la palabra y lo hizo con un tono tranquilizador.

-Bueno, no importa. Has de saber que aquí, la procedencia de los estudiantes es lo de menos. Se valora vuestra capacidad y vuestra forma de ser. La Golden State College es una universidad muy especial. Nos gusta pensar que es una segunda casa para todos. Aquí no hay diferencias. Salvo las que tú misma puedas marcar. Bueno, Neherenia. ¿Era así, no?  
-Si señora.- Contestó rápidamente la muchacha. –  
-Te pondré al corriente de las normas y luego, si no te parece mal, charlamos un poco.

 

La chica asintió y la jefa de estudios pasó a explicarle brevemente los artículos más importantes del centro, además de informar a Nehie de que tenía colgado un documento con las normas en la plataforma virtual del campus. Tras cumplir los preceptivos requisitos de la entrevista Melanie pasó a una conversación más distendida.

-¿Cómo te decidiste a venir a esta universidad?  
-Quisiera completar bien mi educación. Y unos amigos me la recomendaron. – Respondió su interlocutora –  
-¿Ellos estudiaron aquí también?- Se interesó la jefa de estudios. -  
-Sí, y la hija de dos de ellos también, es amiga mía y se ha inscrito también este curso.  
-¡Vaya! - Comentó Melanie sospechando de quienes podría tratarse tras su conversación reciente con ellos y agregando. - Me alegra saber qué vas a tener una amiga para empezar. Pero no te preocupes, en poco tiempo seguro que las dos os integraréis y tendréis un grupo de compañeros y amigos estupendos.  
-Eso me gustaría mucho. Uno de mis mayores deseos es hacer buenos amigos. – Confesó Nehie esperanzada. -  
-¿Sabes una cosa?- Le desveló la jefa de estudios a su vez. – También yo estudié aquí. Fueron de los mejores años de mi vida. Aquí conocí a mi marido e hice grandes amigos. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos. Incluso mi hija estudia aquí también. Pero ante todo, la vida universitaria te da la ocasión de valerte por ti misma. Por ejemplo, yo no veo a mi hija más que a cualquier otra estudiante. No hago con ella ninguna excepción. Cualquiera de vosotros tiene mi despacho a su disposición si necesita ayuda, consejo o cualquier cosa. Aquí es como si fuese una madre para todos mis estudiantes.  
-Muchas gracias señora Roberts.- Replicó la chica con recato. –  
-Te daré un consejo porque te veo algo tímida. – Afirmó Melanie. – Trata de relacionarte, inscríbete en actividades extraacadémicas. Aunque no descuides los estudios. Ya lo verás. Si cumples bien con tus obligaciones y te relacionas correctamente con tus compañeros, serás muy feliz aquí.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta. Se lo agradezco mucho. – Pudo sonreír la muchacha. –

 

Melanie asintió aprobatoriamente, se levantó de su sillón y su joven interlocutora la imitó, aquello daba por terminada la entrevista. Ya era casi la una de la tarde. Neherenia se despidió de la Jefa de estudios y se dirigió al comedor. Según el horario del College el almuerzo iba a ser a esa hora. Una vez llegó a esa extensa sala, con varias filas de mesas y sillas, observó a su alrededor. No estaba en absoluto familiarizada con eso. Acostumbrada a palacio donde el cocinero real preparaba todo y sus sirvientes se lo llevaban a sus estancias no sabía bien que hacer. Por suerte al mirar de nuevo hacia las mesas y las sillas descubrió a su amiga Idina sentada junto a una chica rubia. Se dirigió hacia ellas y saludó muy contenta.

-¡Hola! Me alegro de verte otra vez. – Pudo decir algo envarada, dado que su amiga y esa muchacha estaban en medio de una conversación. –  
-¡Nehie! ¡Qué tal te ha ido!- Quiso saber Idina sonriendo al verla. -  
-Muy bien, acabo de hablar con la jefa de estudios.  
-Ésta es Heather Roberts. – Terció su amiga presentándole a esa rubia muchacha. – Heather, es mi amiga Neherenia Moonlight. Ha venido conmigo a estudiar.  
-Encantada.- Dijo esa muchacha levantándose para estrecharle una mano. -

 

Lo cierto es que esa chica era bastante más alta que ella o Idina. Neherenia no era bajita precisamente e Idina tenía una estatura pareja a la suya. Aun así esa muchacha les sacaba casi media cabeza. Pensó en eso por unos instantes hasta que Heather le preguntó con amabilidad y tono jocoso.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con la bruja de la Jefa de estudios?  
-¿Bruja?- se sorprendió la chica para añadir algo confusa. – No creo que haga hechizos. A mí me ha parecido una mujer bastante agradable pero una humana normal.

 

Eso hizo reír a sus dos interlocutoras. Heather tuvo incluso que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse.

-¡Tía, eres lo más! – Exclamó la rubia visiblemente divertida para insistir en cuanto pudo dominar las carcajadas. - O sea que te ha caído bien la abuela.  
-No comprendo. No parece tan mayor. - Pudo decir la muchacha visiblemente desconcertada. -

Por fortuna Idina salió en su ayuda aclarándole a su compañera de habitación.

-Nehie es extranjera. No comprende bien algún sentido en las frases o según qué juego de palabras.  
-¡Oh, perdona! – Se disculpó de inmediato Heather que repitió su pregunta de forma más simple y convencional. - ¿Qué opinas de la Jefa de estudios?  
-Pues, que parece buena persona y que quiere ayudarnos. Al menos eso me dijo y creo que es sincera. – Valoró la interpelada. – Dijo que tiene su despacho abierto para todos. Y que su hija estudia aquí, pero que no la dará un trato especial.

Heather asintió esbozando una amplia sonrisa para afirmar.

-Y puedes creerla. Te lo digo yo.  
-¿La conoces de otros años?- Se interesó Nehie. –  
-Ya te digo. ¡Es mi madre!- Rio su compañera. –  
-A mí me hizo lo mismo. – Terció Idina con tono divertido viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amiga. –   
-Es que quiero saber lo que opinan los demás de ella, pero sin condicionarles. - Le aclaró Heather para añadir. – Pero no quiero entretenerte, ve a por la comida y siéntate con nosotras. Como es el primer día hoy tenemos menos clases. Podemos comer tranquilamente.

 

Su contertulia sonrió nerviosa, Idina se percató por su gesto de que su amiga no parecía estar muy segura de lo que hacer, de modo que se levantó y le dijo a su compañera de cuarto.

-Voy con Nehie, quiero servirme algo más. Ahora regreso.  
-Os guardo el sitio. Tranquilas. - Les ofreció Heather que ya tenía su bandeja bien provista con el menú. -

Las dos se alejaron rumbo a la zona donde se servía la comida. Idina entonces le preguntó con agudeza a su amiga.

-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-No sé cómo va esto. – Le confesó la muchacha con un tinte envarado en su tono al añadir. - Van a creer que soy una tonta.  
-Nada de eso. Mira. - Le explicó Idina señalando una pila de bandejas de color dorado que descansaban sobre una repisa. – Tienes que usar una de esas y vas seleccionando platos con comida.

 

Para ilustrar sus explicaciones señaló disimuladamente la amplia zona de mostrador donde los camareros iban dejando platos con sopa, ensalada, más a lo lejos pescado, pasta, algún filete, etc. En cuanto Neherenia se percató, su amiga le aconsejó.

-Elige algo ligero para el primer día. No sé, ensalada o sopa y un poco de pescado. Bueno. ¿Te gusta el pescado, no?  
-Si.- Replicó tímidamente la muchacha. –

 

E Idina, una vez que su desconcertada amiga se proveyó de una bandeja, le fue ayudando a poner un par de platos con cubiertos, una botella de agua mineral y un flan de postre, amén de un panecillo. Eligió para ella misma un yogur natural y cuando las dos completaron el menú retornaron a la mesa con Heather que las había estado observando diríase que divertida.

-Bueno- suspiró la rubia que tuvo el detalle de aguardar hasta que sus compañeras hubiesen vuelto. - ¡A comer!

Tenían hambre y dieron buena cuenta de la comida. Durante un rato ninguna habló. Al fin, Idina se dirigió a Nehie para preguntarle.

-¿Qué tal tu compañera de habitación?  
-Bueno.- Suspiró la muchacha. – No es como yo creía.  
-¿Cómo se llama?- Quiso saber Idina. –  
-Me dijo que Ashley. Pero no recuerdo el apellido.  
-¿No será Hamilton?- Terció Heather. –  
-¡Sí!, eso. – Convino su interlocutora. –  
-¡La tienes buena entonces! – Suspiró compasivamente su compañera para explicar a sus dos oyentes. - Es la típica que va de diva. Una de las animadoras del tercer curso. Por lo que me han contado es de las que dictan las normas por aquí sobre lo que está bien y lo que no. Se debe de creer que es la reina de algo la muy estúpida.

Neherenia e Idina cruzaron sendas miradas de apuro. Al parecer la realeza no estaba muy bien considerada por parte de su compañera.

-Bueno, no será tan mala. – Quiso mediar Idina para animar a su amiga. –  
-Si sabes meterte en su órbita, no lo es. – Replicó Heather dándose cuenta de la expresión que esa pobre chica nueva había puesto entre la decepción y la incredulidad. - Procura llevarte bien con ella, y, si destacas en algo interesante y te la ganas, ten por seguro que será un gran apoyo. Por lo que tengo entendido es una cinta azul. Puede que suba a roja este curso.  
-¿Qué es eso de las cintas?- Quiso saber Nehie con visible curiosidad. –  
-Las cintas son los distintivos de la Golden Eagle. La Hermandad de alumnos de la universidad.- Le explicó Idina. – Mis padres fueron miembros.  
-¡Y los míos! – Afirmó Heather con entusiasmo para agregar. – Espero que nos admitan, aunque con el historial familiar que tenemos no debería ser problema.  
-Yo prefiero ser admitida por mi méritos – Repuso Idina. -  
-No te preocupes.- Le contestó Heather para aclarar a ambas. – Una cosa es que te admitan como candidata con la cinta amarilla. Otra muy distinta que luego progreses. Para lo segundo debes ser tú la que haga méritos.  
-¿Y cómo se logra eso? – Quiso saber Neherenia. –

 

Heather pareció tomarse unos segundos para pensar y recitó.

-Pues participando en actividades populares. Como por ejemplo ser animadora. Destacando en deportes, estudios, yendo con gente bien considerada. Todas esas cosas dan puntos.  
-Sí, yo quiero hacer las pruebas de animadora. – Les dijo Idina a sus amigas. -  
-Igual que yo. – Convino Heather. –

 

Nehie asintió también. Tal y como le dijera a su amiga en el avión que las llevó a Nueva York, ella quería compartir esa clase de experiencias. Tenía ante sí todo un reto, el lograr ir siendo apreciada por los demás sin recurrir a su título de reina. En esas meditaciones estaban cuando Idina consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-Chicas. Son más de las dos y media. Habrá que ir yendo hacia el aula. Nos iban a dar la charla de presentación.  
-Es verdad. Creo que era a las tres. - Afirmó Heather. –

 

Dicho y hecho dejaron las bandejas en una estantería destinada a tal fin y se pusieron en marcha. Tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que se abrieran las puertas de las aulas. Se fijaron, eso sí, en que había dos. La primera por apellidos de la A, a la L y la segunda de la M, a la Z. Todas se alegraron de que, al menos, iban a estar juntas en la misma clase. A su alrededor se iban congregando cada vez más chicos y chicas, impacientes también por comenzar. 

-Vaya, hay chicos guapos por aquí.- Sonrió Heather dedicando su atención a un par de ellos que había visto de pasada. –  
-Yo prefiero centrarme ahora en las clases. – Comentó Idina que estaba deseosa ya de conocer a sus profesores. –  
-Nunca había estado rodeada de tanta gente. – Pudo decir Nehie. - Bueno, al menos tan cerca. – Corrigió, dado que siempre que veía grandes cantidades de personas solía hacerlo desde su balcón del palacio y era para saludar. De modo que comentó. – No estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la compañía.  
-Enseguida te harás a ello.- Replicó Heather sin conceder a eso demasiada importancia.-

 

Pasó un poco más de tiempo cuando un bedel llegó y abrió la puerta del aula. Un hombre alto y de pelo cano entró. Debía ser un profesor. Al punto los alumnos pasaron tras él. Como era tradición en la Golden todos aguardaron de pie hasta que iban siendo llamados por lista y les adjudicaban sus sitios. Una de las primeras en ser avisada fue Nehie que se sentó en la primera fila, junto con una chica no demasiado llamativa. Al rato fue el turno de Heather y para alegría de ésta, Idina fue nombrada la siguiente con lo que ambas podrían compartir banco. La clase en su totalidad contaba con veintiocho alumnos y alumnas. 

 

-¿Sabes? creo que tu padre se sentaba muy cerca de los míos.- Dijo Heather de forma entusiasta. - Como en nuestro curso, también les colocaban por orden alfabético. Pero en fin, la diferencia es que ellos estaban en el tercer curso y nosotras sólo acabamos de empezar.  
-Hay que tener paciencia,- repuso Idina sonriente - todo llegará.

 

Por su parte Nehie pudo charlar un poco entre clase y clase con su nueva compañera. Era una chica algo regordeta y bajita, que dijo llamarse Mildred Mullins. Aunque le pidió que la llamase Millie. Parecía estar algo nerviosa. Venía del Estado de Maine y de siempre había deseado ser maestra. A Neherenia le cayó bien. Parecía buena chica, aunque se sorprendió cuando, en una de las pausas más largas, hablaron un rato más y esa muchacha le confesó que apenas sí tenía amigos. Al menos en la universidad todavía no había hecho ninguno. 

-No caigo bien a la gente por mi aspecto.- Musitó con gesto de pesar.-  
-No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo tu aspecto?- Inquirió Neherenia observándola sorprendida.-  
-¿Bromeas?- Preguntó su contertulia con tono irónico.-  
-En absoluto- Repuso tajantemente su interlocutora.-

 

Eso pareció impresionar a la muchacha. Miró a esa atractiva jovencita de largo pelo moreno y grandes ojos azules. Claro. ¿Qué podría saber ella de eso? Debería de estar muy solicitada por los chicos.

-Tengo exceso de peso y no soy muy agraciada.- Le confesó.- Los chicos…  
-No se fijan mucho en ti.- Supuso Nehie con tono apenado.-  
-¡Ojalá fuera solamente eso! – Suspiró su contertulia.- Algunos incluso se burlan y me llaman tonelete o ballena.- Remachó con expresión y tono entristecido.- Y las chicas son todavía peores.  
-Eso es intolerable.- Declaró la soberana.- Si alguien se atreviera a hacer en mi corte yo…

 

Ahora fue la otra muchacha quién la observó incrédula. Nehie enseguida se dio cuenta de aquel desliz y tras sonreír algo estúpidamente intentó subsanarlo.

-Me refería a la corte de mi país… es que tenemos una monarquía. Y no se permitiría faltarle al respeto a nadie. Te aseguro que nuestra reina tomaría medidas…  
-Pues que suerte tenéis en tu país.- Repuso Millie.- 

 

Neherenia asintió. Poco más pudieron decirse. Llegó el siguiente profesor. Por fortuna aquel primer día no se les hizo largo y al final de la jornada salieron todos del aula. Por esa vez la cosa había sido suave. Las clases fueron sólo de presentación, los docentes dieron a conocer los programas de sus respectivas asignaturas. Al terminar Heather le propuso a Idina ir a la cafetería a tomar algo, ésta aceptó encantada. Se acordó de Nehie y la invitó a acompañarlas. Ella a su vez le preguntó si su compañera de banco podía unírselas y su amiga le dijo que sí. Así las cosas, las cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y pidieron unos cafés y tés. Después de que Neherenia les presentase a Millie, Heather les contó algunas de las cosas que su madre le había referido a ella de sus tiempos de estudiante.

-Recuerdo que me contó que el padre de Idina era un chico bastante tímido al principio, al menos hasta que se juntó con Roy Malden y que éste desesperaba a tu tía constantemente, - rio dirigiéndose a Idina que sonrió divertida asintiendo, también a ella le habían mencionado algo alguna vez. - Debió de ser un tipo divertido, ¡ah! y que tu madre era animadora en el equipo de la mía. Al principio no se llevaban del todo bien, bueno, no sé si era con tu madre o con tu tía. Pero después se hicieron bastante buenas amigas.  
-Esa debe de ser la constante de mi madre. En Japón, de donde vino para estudiar aquí, tiene una amiga muy querida que regenta un santuario. ¡Si serán buenas amigas que es mi madrina!, pero me contó que al principio de conocerla no se podían ni ver, ¡siempre se enfrentaban!  
\- Tus padres son encantadores. – Convino Neherenia al añadir, explicando al resto. - Les conozco desde que era pequeña, y los tíos de Idina también son estupendos. Debieron de ser unos alumnos muy famosos por aquí.  
-¡Por lo que veo sois todas increíbles! – Pudo intervenir Millie observándolas con asombro. – Además de guapas, tenéis antecedentes familiares. Aquí eso se mira mucho por lo que he escuchado.  
\- No te preocupes, al final da igual de quién seas hijo o hija, si no eres capaz de demostrar que tú vales por ti mismo. Y si lo eres pues te aceptarán sin problemas. – Le comentó Heather. -

 

La muchacha asintió aunque no dijo nada. Nehie la obsequió con una mirada animosa. Fue Idina la que retomó la conversación.

-Pues en cuanto pueda iré a ver si me entero de cuando hacen las pruebas de selección para las animadoras.   
-Bueno. Yo debo irme ya. – Comentó Millie mirando su reloj. – Quería ordenar mi cuarto.

 

Las otras muchachas la despidieron con sendos asentimientos de cabeza y la chica se alejó esbozando una leve sonrisa. 

-No parece mala chica, pero creo que es demasiado tímida. – Valoró Heather. –  
-Quizás se sienta insegura. Es normal siendo nueva, la comprendo. – Comentó Nehie. –  
-Pero se la ve muy sola a la pobre. Nosotras al menos vinimos juntas y hemos tenido suerte al conocer a Heather. – Terció Idina. -

Su compañera de cuarto asintió agradeciendo el comentario con una sonrisa, y añadiendo.

-Bueno, hay que darle tiempo. Si no sabe relacionarse siempre puede venir con nosotras.  
-Sí, y como va a ser mi compañera de sitio, al menos podremos conocernos. - Dijo Neherenia, que podía entender bien lo que esa chica debía estar sintiendo. -

 

Todas convinieron en eso y siguieron charlando muy divertidas durante un rato. Al poco uno de los chicos que había estado comiendo a pocas mesas se acercó confiadamente a la de ellas. Heather giró el rostro al verle y frunció algo el ceño, no parecía gustarle mucho aquella visita, el muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules, aunque no precisamente atractivo, sonreía tímidamente al saludarlas.

-Hola, Heather, ¿cómo te va?...  
-Hola Sean - suspiró ésta resignadamente sin mirarle de forma directa - estaba tomándome algo con unas amigas.  
-¡Ah!, perdona- repuso él mirando nerviosamente a esas otras chicas - no me he presentado, es de mala educación, Sean Warren, encantado de conoceros.  
-Idina Rodney, lo mismo digo - replicó ésta con una gran sonrisa, aclarando - soy nueva, acabo de llegar.  
\- Yo también soy nueva. – Agregó Nehie. – Neherenia Moonlight, mucho gusto.  
-¡Estupendo!, este año vienen muchas chicas guapas y si son como vosotras de simpáticas mejor aún. - Contestó el chico realmente encantado por poder saludar a esas dos bellezas que estaban con Heather y sobre todo de que ellas se dignasen hablar con él. – Sí, mucho mejor…

 

Idina y Nehie cruzaron sendas miradas de estupor y se rieron. Ese chico desde luego no se recataba de dar su opinión sobre ambas. Aunque al menos era una muy favorable.

-¿Querías alguna cosa?- le inquirió entre tanto Heather, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible pese a su gesto ligeramente contrariado. -  
-No, sólo saludarte,- pudo responder Sean que nervioso, miró el reloj en un intento por justificarse -vaya se me va a hacer tarde, he quedado, ya nos veremos, hasta luego chicas.  
-Adiós. – Le despidió Idina.-

Nehie agitó la mano, Heather ni siquiera dijo nada, hasta que el muchacho se perdió por la salida. 

-No parece mal muchacho - dijo su compañera de cuarto. -  
-¡Es un pesado!- sentenció Heather- no me deja en paz, es de segundo curso y está detrás mía desde que llegue hará un mes.   
-Al menos parece educado y ha sido muy amable con nosotras. - Observó Nehie algo sorprendida por la reacción de su compañera. -  
-¡Es un baboso! Dos chicas tan guapas.- Repitió su compañera imitando con pretendida voz entre grave y exagerada al chico. – Y lo dice así, de golpe.   
\- Ha querido hacernos un cumplido. – Pudo oponer Nehie que seguía sin comprender a qué se debía el disgusto de su interlocutora. – No te enfades.  
\- No seas demasiado simpática con él, te lo advierto, o de lo contrario no te lo despegarás de encima. – Le aconsejó Heather con tono lleno de prevención. - Hay muchos chicos guapos aquí, ya lo verás, pero ninguno te hará mucho caso si te ven con ese.  
-Pues no me parece justo - objetó Idina algo decepcionada con esa actitud - el chico no es ninguna maravilla pero eso no es razón para no hablar con él. Quizás le falte algo de habilidad social pero creo que tuvo buena intención.

Pero su compañera de cuarto suspiró negando con la cabeza para rebatir.

-Ya comprobarás que es un negado para casi todo, la mayoría de sus compañeros se burlan de él. No gracias, decididamente no es mi tipo.   
-Pues no me parece nada bien que la gente se burle de alguien solo porque no cumple con algunos estándares preestablecidos.- Denunció Idina.- ¿A ti te gustaría que lo hicieran contigo?...

 

Heather se quedó atónita. No esperaba esa encendida defensa de su compañera. Tampoco quería ponerse a mal con ella y supo recular con un tinte más conciliador.

-Bueno, quizás me he pasado un poco. Es que me sigue a todas partes. Ya no sé qué hacer.   
-Pero no ha intentado nada raro contigo, ¿verdad?- Quiso saber Neherenia observando a su compañera con preocupación.-  
-No, que va.- Se sonrió la interpelada.- Además, le saco la cabeza.  
-Pues entonces simplemente es que no sabe medir sus pasos.- Comentó Idina que afirmó.- Yo si pienso tratarle como cualquier persona se merece.  
-Bueno.- Terció Nehie para evitar que eso degenerase en una riña.- ¿Y qué chicos recomiendas tú, Heather?  
-¡Brent!, ¡Brent Harris!- suspiró encantada - ¡ese sí que es una maravilla de chico!- Repuso la aludida.-   
-¿Ah sí? ¿Tan bueno es?- Quiso saber Idina dulcificando ya su tono.-  
-Ya le verás, dicen que desde los tiempos de tu tío Roy no ha habido un alumno igual.- Afirmó su compañera.-   
-¿Qué hace ese tal Brent? - Preguntó Neherenia algo perdida. -  
-No es lo que hace tonta, ¡es que está como un tren!, aparte de ser un atleta excelente está metido en la mejor hermandad del campus. Los Golden Eagle, es de la que hemos estado charlando antes. Yo quiero entrar en ella y te aconsejo que lo intentes tú también, a mí me dan más puntuación porque mis padres fueron también muy populares aquí. Idina, tú también tienes esa ventaja, aparte de decirles que Roy Malden es tío tuyo. Y tú Nehie, si también les conoces puedes comentarlo. Eso seguro que les entusiasmará. Por cierto, ¿cómo es tu tío?...- quiso saber dirigiéndose a Idina - mi madre me ha contado cosas que...  
-¿De qué?- inquirió la interpelada también de forma curiosa. -  
-Sólo te diré que ha tenido que esperar a que yo creciera para contármelas. Me dijo, hija, ahora que las relaciones con los chicos no guardan secretos para ti voy a contarte muchos secretos de mi época de adolescente.- Se reía sólo con pensar en esas palabras. -

 

Idina asentía pero, en realidad no llegaba a entenderla muy bien, sólo se encogió de hombros y contestó a la pregunta de Heather.

-Pues mi tío es una persona…- recordó cierta vez que el tío Roy había aparecido en su casa de la nada, pero claro eso no se lo dijo a Heather, que la escuchaba muy interesada. - Es bastante especial sí, pero siempre le he visto muy serio. Vamos, que es bromista y muy ocurrente pero que no hace ninguna tontería y su hijo, mi primo Leval, la verdad es que también es muy guapo. Al igual que mi prima Kerria.  
-¡No me extraña!- rio Heather -si la mitad de las cosas que mi madre me contó son ciertas, tu primo debe ser también un fuera de serie, ya me comprendes. De tu prima no voy a opinar, no está en mi campo de intereses - rio de forma algo estúpida mientras trataba de no llamar la atención. -  
-¿Comprenderte?- Idina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos -no mucho pero bueno. Por cierto, - añadió deseando cambiar de tema. -Tendremos que ir a ver las instalaciones al completo, al menos yo. ¿No te importaría enseñármelas?  
\- Si puedo ir con vosotras. También quiero verlas. – Terció Nehie. -  
-Eso está hecho chicas, y después nos pasaremos por la hermandad para presentaros, ¡qué bien!, seguro que nos admiten ahora y más cuando les diga que eres mi compañera de cuarto, Idina. Y tú, hazme caso. – Añadió dirigiéndose a Nehie. – Hazle la pelota a esa estúpida de Ashley. Al menos por ahora. Y lo tendrás chupado.

 

Aunque a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de la interpelada no podría decirse a ciencia cierta si ésta había comprendido ni una sola palabra de aquellas expresiones o si bien no le hacían ninguna gracia. 

-Bueno, verá lo que puedo hacer.- Se limitó a responder con diplomacia.-

 

Cuando terminaron los tés y cafés, Heather les enseñó a ambas las instalaciones, recorrieron el campus y las chicas se mostraron muy interesadas en la escuela de danza y en la zona de música. Idina afirmó que, en cuanto pudiera, aprovecharía para tratar de componer alguna canción o cantar alguna de su grupo. Cuando Heather le preguntó sobre ello su compañera le dijo de la forma más natural.

-Soy miembro de las Justices, mis primas y una amiga estamos en el grupo.  
-¿De las Justices? - Exclamó Heather con la boca abierta. - ¡Venga ya!, me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

 

Pero su compañera se limitó a sonreír negando con la cabeza a la par que Neherenia respondía.

-Es verdad. Tiene un grupo con sus primas. Y cantan muy bien. 

Heather sencillamente no podía creerlo, ¡era como si le hubiera tocado la lotería! Con visible entusiasmo así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeras.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!, aquí hay muchos fans de ese grupo, me sorprende que nadie te haya reconocido. ¡Tía, seguro que nos admiten, mejor dicho, nos lo suplicarán! - Saltaba de contenta. -  
-No sé, a mí no me gusta significarme mucho - objetó Idina con el cómplice asentimiento de Neherenia, más al añadir. - Preferiría pasar desapercibida.  
-¡Pero no seas tonta!, tienes que aprovechar tus opciones.- La animó Heather entusiasmada con la idea de llegar a pertenecer a la hermandad cuanto antes. - 

 

Y en tanto discutían aquello fue guiando a sus amigas por el amplio campus. No tardaron en llegar pronto hasta un edificio en la que un cartel indicaba el nombre de la hermandad. Golden Eagle, Heather llamó a la puerta y una voz le preguntó.

-¿Quién es el que se atreve a turbar la paz de nuestra hermandad?  
-Soy la aspirante Heather, traigo a otras dos chicas para presentar su candidatura a la hermandad.  
¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó la voz impertérrita.-   
-Idina Rodney - contestó Idina. -  
-Se lo he preguntado a la aspirante Heather - contestó la voz.-   
-Perdona, es que no os lo he explicado, no podéis hablar hasta que no admitan vuestra candidatura u os pregunten directamente. – Las instruyó la aludida que volvió a repetir el nombre de Idina a aquella voz y también añadió después el de Neherenia para después solicitar de modo acorde al ritual.- Rogamos el derecho a ser recibidas por los hermanos.

 

Hubo un ruido de cerradura y al abrirse la puerta la voz dio paso a un chico rubio y bastante atractivo que sonrió y se presentó a sí mismo como John.

-¿Está Brent?- preguntó Heather con mucho interés.-  
-El Gran hermano está, pero no puede ser molestado, importantes asuntos reclaman su atención.- Contestó el muchacho de forma cuasi solemne.-   
-Entonces volvemos otro día - dijo Idina como quien no quería la cosa. -  
-¡Calla!, no digas eso mujer- le corrigió Heather dirigiéndose algo nerviosa hacia ese tipo que las observaba con cierta severidad -discúlpala es que es nueva y no conoce las reglas.  
-Pasad a la sala, convocaré reunión de miembros para valorar a tus amigas.- Replicó aquel chico que, sin embargo, no parecía molesto por esa falta de protocolo y menos aún al observar a esas atractivas candidatas. -  
\- Vaya – Comentó Neherenia visiblemente sorprendida. - Esto es parecido a cuando yo concedo audiencias.  
\- ¿Qué?- replicó a su vez Heather observándola atónita. –  
\- Se refiere a cuando ella va a alguna audiencia y la reciben en su país, ¿verdad Nehie?- terció Idina echándole un cable a su amiga. –  
\- Si, si claro. Eso, es lo que quería decir… – sonrió ésta de forma algo tonta al darse cuenta de su desliz. -

 

Nehie suspiró. ¡Ya era la segunda vez que eso le pasaba! Tendría que estar más alerta. Menos mal que Idina estuvo al quite. Su todavía perpleja compañera Heather no pudo abundar más en ese particular dado que desde dentro les indicaron que entrasen. Las chicas pasaron, a su alrededor y en un sofá y varias sillas se reunieron un grupo de chicos y chicas, casi todos con cintas de color azul en la cabeza o atadas en el brazo. Entre ellas se sentaba Ashley que obsequió al trio con una mirada de curiosidad y manifiesto desagrado al centrar la vista en la hija de la jefa de estudios. Otros tres alumnos con cintas rojas ocupaban la parte central. El mismo John reapareció con una de este color y les dijo.

-Ahora comenzaremos la reunión...tú, candidata Heather, ponte ya la cinta amarilla de aspirante. - La muchacha sacó de su bolsillo una cinta de ese color y se la puso anudada en su brazo izquierdo- y tú – agregó dirigiéndose a Idina - expón tus méritos para pedir tu ingreso en nuestra hermandad.  
-¿Qué significan esas cintas?- preguntó Nehie con una sonrisa. -

 

Los presentes se miraron sorprendidos. Realmente esa chica debía de saber muy poco de la Hermandad si preguntaba por eso. Además de hablar sin ser preguntada. Pero si era nueva evidentemente quizás no le hubiera dado tiempo a ser informada.

\- Creo que ya te han explicado las reglas. – Replicó John con tono serio - Nada de hablar si no se te pregunta.

 

Nehie bajó la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada ante esa reprimenda. Desde luego que no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Para sus cortesanos lo hacía siempre todo muy bien. Y nunca nadie se habría atrevido a emplear ese tono para dirigirse a ella. No obstante ahora no estaba en su reino. Una vez más le convenía no olvidarlo. Aunque el chico que la reconvino pasó sin embargo a responder con mayor condescendencia.

\- Son los distintivos del grado de la hermandad, las cintas amarillas son para los que han sido admitidos como aspirantes. Las verdes para los miembros a prueba. Las azules para los miembros de pleno derecho, luego están las rojas para las altas jerarquías. Como yo y los miembros del tribunal, que somos quienes decidimos la entrada de nuevos miembros y dictamos las normas. Finalmente está la púrpura para el Gran Hermano que es el jefe supremo. Éste aprueba las reglamentaciones o puede dictar otras. Sus decisiones son inapelables salvo que todas las cintas rojas votásemos unánimemente lo contrario. Él también puede vetar decisiones nuestras. Y finalmente, para antiguos miembros distinguidos en el “Hall of Fame” otorgamos las cintas doradas. Luego, si sois admitidas como aspirantes, os mostraremos el cuadro de honor de antiguos componentes de nuestra hermandad. Ahora podéis hablar para decir cuáles son vuestros méritos y todos os escucharemos, para ganar el ingreso deberéis obtener una serie de puntos.  
-Si- añadió otro con una cinta roja- necesitaréis al menos cien puntos para ser declaradas aspirantes. Eso se consigue si juzgamos que tengáis buenas cualidades. Así que empezad ya. Por ejemplo tú.- Indicó señalando a Idina. -  
-¿Y por dónde empiezo?- preguntó la muchacha algo desconcertada. -  
-Cómo te llamas y esas cosas- le indicó John que le explicó. - Según la tradición debes tener alguna madrina o padrino que hable por ti y que al menos sea aspirante.  
-Si puedo intervenir- pidió Heather respetuosamente- ella es muy modesta, yo podría hablar en su favor.  
-Si te lo permite- le dijo John con indiferencia -por nosotros no hay problema. - Idina asintió - bien, entonces habla, aspirante. ¿A quién nos quieres presentar? – Sentenció el muchacho aplicando el formulismo tradicional. -  
-Se llama Idina Rodney, sus padres fueron alumnos de este centro. Tom Rodney y Cooan Malinde.  
-¿El campeón de karate?- inquirió uno con estupor dirigiéndose ahora a Idina. -   
\- Si,- respondió ésta que parecía restarle importancia al tema cuando recordó - mi padre ganó dos años seguidos el interuniversitario.  
-Eso son cincuenta puntos- añadió otro cinta roja que parecía ir haciendo anotaciones en una Tablet. - Sigue…

 

Y Heather sonriendo ahora y con un tono impregnado de algo de misterio añadió.

-Es sobrina de... ¡Agarraos!, ¡nada menos que del gran Roy Malden!...  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamaron varios cintas rojas a coro. -  
-¡De Roy Malden! - Dijo John casi balbuceando para sentenciar - con eso ya puedes considerarte admitida como aspirante. Eso suma más de cien puntos de por sí.  
-¡Es impresionante, ese tío es una leyenda aquí!- terció otro de los de la cinta roja, un espigado muchacho de color. - Fue el cofundador del club Landa, y un gran componente de esta hermandad. Y es uno de los miembros del Hall of Fame. Creo que a esta chica debemos imponerle ya la cinta amarilla…

 

Y ante los asentimientos de las demás cintas rojas, dos chicas que las portaban azules se acercaron atando en el brazo izquierdo de Idina la mencionada cinta. Heather sonrió y siguió diciendo.

-Pero es que eso no es todo, Idina, aquí donde la veis, es miembro de las Justices…el grupo de música, claro…

 

Un silencio impresionante recorrió la estancia, todos parecían estar incrédulos hasta que por fin uno de los miembros de cinta azul le dijo.

-¿De veras? ¿Podrías cantarnos algo?...  
-Bueno, tengo que preparar la voz, pero, pienso cantar en la sala de música cuando esté instalada.  
-¿Y traer a tus compañeras para cantar aquí?- le inquirió otro de la cinta roja.-   
-Cuando las vea se lo diré, si no están muy ocupadas. - Sonrió amablemente Idina. -   
-Después de esto te van a admitir como miembro antes incluso que a mí, - terció Heather entre sorprendida y hasta algo celosa- y yo que pensaba que con ser la hija de Melanie Sanders y de Malcolm Roberts tendría más que suficiente.  
-No tan deprisa- intervino una nueva voz, Heather miró hacia la salida del cuarto y se quedó alelada. 

 

La voz, perteneciente a un chico muy atractivo y fornido, enfundado en un jersey con el nombre de la hermandad, con una cinta púrpura ceñida a su pelo rubio ceniza. Con andar firme se acercó hasta ellas. Todos los demás miembros le cedieron el paso y se sentó en un sillón de cuero que presidía la sala, declarando. 

\- Hermanos, he oído la mayor parte y debo confesar que estoy muy sorprendido, pero, por muchos méritos que tengas por causas de parentesco deberás ganarte tu ingreso aquí. Esas reglas valen para todos.  
-Me parece lo justo - contestó Idina -¿y qué hay que hacer?...  
-Es simple, seguir unas determinadas reglas de conducta y hacer las cosas que se te pidan. Si cumples bien serás una más de nosotros. Para empezar…un miembro te ha pedido si puedes cantar alguna canción de las Justices.  
-Si podría, pero necesito acompañamiento musical - le contestó la interpelada - no tengo tan buena voz como Amatista, Kerria o Kathy.  
-Eso es discutible. A mí me gusta mucho como cantas - intervino una chica cinta roja de rasgos asiáticos. -

 

Idina le sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido pero se reafirmó.

-Yo no tengo su nivel pero haré lo que pueda...  
-Pues hecho, traed una guitarra, ¡rápido! - ordenó John. -

 

Dos miembros de cinta azul volaron para obedecerle. Idina, cayendo en la cuenta del grupo que le rodeaba, comentó al Gran Hermano que la observaba con atención.

-No veo a nadie aquí con cinta amarilla ni verde.  
-No pueden asistir a estas reuniones, a decir verdad Heather tampoco podría estar aquí de no ser la que os ha traído. Si sois merecedoras de ingresar eso le valdrá ganar puntos para ser cinta verde. - Al escuchar aquello la aludida se derritió lanzando la mejor de sus sonrisas al escuchar esas palabras de su idolatrado Brent. -

 

Por fin trajeron la guitarra, uno de los chicos se la ofreció a Idina que sabía tocarla bien, ya que su padre la enseñó cuando era muy pequeña. Para disfrute de todos cantó fragmentos de algunas de las canciones del grupo y al terminar les ofreció incluso la primicia de una que estaba componiendo. Aunque, eso no era todo. Muy animada por los aplausos que cosechó se volvió hacia Nehie y le propuso.

-¿Quieres cantar una conmigo? ¡Vamos! Como cuando íbamos en el coche cantando con el tío Roy a través del bluetooth. –  
-Yo - no sé si lo haré bien. – Pudo decir su amiga con voz trémula, visiblemente colorada –  
-Confía en mí. Lo harás muy bien. - Le sonrió animosamente Idina. –

 

Y dicho y hecho, ahora fue la propia muchacha la que retomando la guitarra, dejó que su amiga se arrancase con los acordes de una de aquellas canciones que su tío les puso en el viaje y que él tanto había cantado. Lo cierto es que Nehie tenía también una buena voz y cuando Idina se unió a ella todos los presentes las escucharon con patente satisfacción. Al terminar todos aplaudieron encantados, el mismo Brent la felicitó efusivamente. Cosa que no parecía habitual en él, a juzgar por la expresión que pusieron Heather y algunos miembros de cinta roja. 

-¡Muy bien!, excelente Idina, ya has hecho muchos más méritos de los necesarios por hoy. Sigue así y dentro de nada serás una de nosotros,- y a continuación miró ahora a Neherenia y preguntó a su vez. - ¿Y tú?-¿Quién habla por ti para solicitar tu ingreso?

Y fue la propia Idina la que adelantándose esta vez contestó.

-Si puedo hacerlo yo.  
-Ya que eres oficialmente aspirante, puedes proceder. – Le indicó John. -  
-¿De qué conoces a esta chica?- le inquirió entonces Brent con una típica expresión de conquistador del campus.-   
\- Es una amiga muy querida. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Vive en un país muy lejano y es una persona muy importante allí. Además, canta muy bien como veis, va a presentarse conmigo a las pruebas de animadoras y conoce mucho a mis padres y a mis tíos.  
\- Muy bien – convino uno de las cintas rojas valorando. – Todo eso suman unos sesenta puntos. Si unimos la canción que ha interpretado contigo sin que se lo pidiéramos podemos añadir otros diez – Comentó con la aprobatoria mirada de Brent para proseguir. – Pero ahora deberá ser ella misma la que hable para convencernos del motivo por el cual desea entrar a formar parte de nuestra Hermandad.

 

Todos guardaron silencio. Idina tomó una mano de Nehie entre las suyas y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Ésta asintió y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Me gustaría formar parte de esta Hermandad ante todo porque creo que hay que ayudar a la gente y supongo que cualquier organización que se denomine de este modo hará que sus miembros se ayuden entre sí. No sé con qué idea se fundaría este lugar, pero creo que el fundador debió de tener en cuenta que, a veces nos sentimos solos en el mundo y necesitamos el calor de los demás para no encontrarnos tristes y vacíos. Que no haya nadie que pueda decir que no tiene a otras personas a su lado en los buenos o los malos momentos. Con esas cintas que lleváis simbolizáis la hermandad, pero no solo como un mero nombre, sino entre cada uno de los miembros. Los lazos significan unión. Para apoyarse en todas las ocasiones.

Los presentes la escucharon realmente impresionados. Fue el mismo Brent quién le preguntó.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

 

Nehie sonrió y contestó con naturalidad.

-Roy Malden me lo contó cuando era pequeña. Él y Bertie me explicaron que, una vez, tuvieron el apoyo de los miembros de una Hermandad en la que estaban en un momento de gran dificultad en sus vidas. 

 

Aquello evidentemente no lo sabían la mayor parte de los miembros, solo los cintas púrpuras recibían ese tipo de información. Y todos se quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando Idina terció, añadiendo.

-A mis padres también les ayudaron mucho por aquel entonces, y dos de los componentes de esta hermandad que más lo hicieron fueron los padres de Heather.

 

Tras esta última revelación, hubo murmullos entre los miembros, tanto las cintas azules por un lado, como las rojas por otro. Brent levantó ambas manos pidiendo silencio y este se hizo de inmediato. Después hizo un gesto a las otras cintas rojas que se levantaron y le siguieron a una estancia contigua en tanto el líder les indicaba a las chicas.

-Debemos debatir durante unos momentos, esperad a nuestra decisión.

 

Las muchachas así lo hicieron, estaban nerviosas y ninguna pudo pronunciar palabra. Al parecer las cintas azules que aguardaban a su lado y las observaban también estaban deseosas de saber qué pasaría y solo intercambiaban murmullos entre ellas. Al cabo de unos minutos salieron de nuevo. Las cintas rojas ocuparon ceremoniosamente sus asientos, Brent permaneció de pie y dirigiéndose a las muchachas les desveló.

-Habiendo comentado sobre vuestros antecedentes y méritos hemos decidido que otorgamos la cinta amarilla de aspirante a Neherenia Moonlight.

 

Nehie estaba muy contenta, se abrazó a Idina y a Heather, pero el líder todavía no había terminado y agregó. 

-A Heather Roberts, al haber mostrado gran preocupación y celo por mejorar la Hermandad con tales adquisiciones la ascendemos a cinta verde…

 

Ahora fue ésta quien lo celebró abrazándose a sus amigas, aunque Brent seguía declarando impertérrito.

\- Y por todo lo que significaron aquí sus padres y sus tíos, además de sus cualidades y su pertenencia al mundo de la música. Y sobre todo, la defensa hecha hacia una aspirante de nuestra hermandad, acordamos conceder ya a Idina Rodney la cinta verde.

 

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta. Si no recordaba mal, su madre le contó que a ella le había sucedido lo mismo. No pudo casi ni reaccionar cuando dos chicas de cintas azules anudaron en su brazo izquierdo y en el de Heather la cinta verde en tanto otra muchacha cinta azul, en realidad, la propia Ashley, hacía lo propio con el de Nehie, esta vez con una cinta de color amarillo.

-La reunión ha concluido – sentenció Brent, tras lo cual los chicos y chicas fueron abandonando el local.

 

Las dos chicas se despidieron y nada más salir, Heather no pudo contener su alegría.

-Lo habéis hecho de maravilla y Brent nos ha felicitado a las tres ¡Es maravilloso! y os lo debo todo a vosotras.  
-No ha sido nada- rio Idina quitándole importancia. – Esto de la hermandad está bien pero lo que yo quiero es estudiar y aprovechar el tiempo aquí.  
\- Si, esto ha sido divertido. Espero que así haremos muchos amigos. – Intervino Neherenia esperanzada de ello. -  
-Claro que sí,- le aseguró Heather de manera muy entusiasta- pero si perteneces a esta hermandad todos te respetarán. Incluso se dice que los profesores te calificarán mejor.  
\- Eso no me parece justo. – Opinó Idina dejando algo descolocada a su compañera que enseguida rectificó. -  
\- Bueno, quizás me he expresado mal. Quería decir que tendremos ayuda siempre que la necesitemos y a cualquiera le encantará hacer lo que le pidamos. Os aseguro chicas que ésta es la mejor forma de progresar aquí. Incluso cuando seamos de la Hermandad tendremos privilegios especiales.- Añadió de forma enigmática.-   
¿Qué clase de privilegios?- preguntó Idina con el interés de Nehie también reflejado en el semblante. -  
-Ya lo sabréis- sonrió pícaramente Heather -...

 

Volvieron a su habitación y tras acabar de ultimar las cosas se acostaron. Al día siguiente Heather e Idina asistieron a las clases y después fueron a comer. Neherenia no llegaba. La esperaron unos minutos y finalmente decidieron llenar las bandejas y sentarse. Tras hacerlo y pasados unos minutos, Heather notó con agrado como un par de chicos bastante atractivos de la hermandad que portaban cintas azules anudadas en sus brazos derechos las miraban. Entonces llegó su compañera.

-Siento haber tardado- se disculpó alegando.- Todavía me pierdo por algunos de los pasillos. Trataba de regresar desde la biblioteca.  
\- No te preocupes. Hemos llegado hace muy poco. – Le comentó despreocupadamente Idina.-

 

En eso que Heather seguía observando a esos muchachos. Al cabo de unos minutos uno le hizo gestos. El otro se unió haciendo lo propio. Estaba claro que las invitaban a ponerse con ellos. La muchacha les dijo a sus compañeras que debían aceptar inmediatamente. Las tres se cambiaron de mesa sentándose junto a esos dos.

-Hemos oído muchas cosas bastante halagadoras de vosotras dos- les dijo uno de los chicos que se presentó como Steve. -   
-Muchas gracias- respondió modestamente Idina - pero no creo que sea para tanto.  
-Nuestro líder no opina lo mismo- terció Mark, el otro chico añadiendo -y para sorprender tanto a Brent se tiene que ser alguien muy especial, estoy seguro de que llegaréis lejos.

 

Heather sonreía entusiasmada sólo con escuchar esas palabras. La aparición de Idina y de su amiga había sido una maravillosa coincidencia, era lo que le hacía falta para rematar sus propósitos de ser admitida. Por lo pronto ya tenía la confirmación, en las palabras de dos integrantes del club de que estaba en el buen camino para ser miembro permanente dentro de poco. A Nehie y a Idina también les hizo ilusión estar tan bien valoradas.

-Dejadnos que os invitemos al baile de la fraternidad de la fiesta del corte.- Les pidió Mark-  
-¿La fiesta del corte?- preguntó Idina sorprendida. -  
-Sí,- le explicó Steve -verás, esa fiesta se celebra una vez pasados los primeros exámenes, se llama así porque hay mucha gente que se lleva un buen corte al suspender más de lo que pensaban.  
-De todos modos la fiesta esa es para dentro de tres meses - les recordó Heather -, queda aún mucho tiempo.  
-Sí, ¿siempre invitáis a la gente con tanto adelanto?...- Añadió Idina queriendo saber con perspicacia.- Además. ¿No habrá que ser miembro de vuestro club o algo así para asistir?  
\- Y somos tres chicas y vosotros solamente dos – Matizó Neherenia. -

 

Heather se quedó algo cariacontecida pero los dos chicos se rieron tranquilizándolas sobre eso.

-No os preocupéis - dijo Mark mesándose sus cabellos morenos - a los miembros a prueba sí se les permite ir. Los aspirantes, como tú, - indicaron señalando a la atónita Nehie - son los encargados de servir las bebidas y esas cosas. Así que, de un modo u otro siempre podríais estar allí.  
\- Si todo va bien. Seguramente que tú también serás al menos cinta verde para entonces. – Animó Heather a la muchacha. –  
\- Y chicos que deseen ser tu pareja no te van a faltar – terció aquel chico de nombre Steve. Observando a su interlocutora con dos grandes ojos azules que se clavaron en los de ella para sentenciar. – En caso contrario estaré honrado de invitarte en persona.  
\- Eso sería estupendo. – Pudo decir Nehie, sin embargo con patente timidez. -  
-Entonces no hay más que hablar, puede incluso que seáis cintas azules para la fiesta. Bueno, - añadió Steve mirando su reloj - ahora debemos irnos ya.

 

Los dos chicos se levantaron y abandonaron el comedor, al parecer tenían un poco de prisa, pero, por sus caras de satisfacción, se les notaba que estaban muy complacidos por poder tener a esas muchachas en aquella fiesta.

-¿Lo habéis visto?- chillaba Heather eufórica agarrando del brazo a Idina - ¡ya nos han invitado! y nada menos que a la fiesta del Corte. Las cosas no podrían irnos mejor.  
-Pero esa será la típica fiesta del desmadre, supongo- objetó ésta no tan entusiasmada como su amiga. -  
-Todo lo contrario - le replicó su compañera de habitación. - En ella se deben observar todas las normas sociales y de ética. ¡Es una fiesta de gala!- La hermandad de los Golden Eagle se distingue no sólo por ser la más exclusiva, sino también la de más protocolo de la Universidad.  
-Yo creía que si adoraban a mi tío, serían unos gamberros...como dicen ellos.  
-¡No tiene que ver!- rio Heather - se permiten bromas, ingeniosas eso sí, hasta pesadas. Pero no de mal gusto. Creo que tu tío Roy, una vez graduado y cuando era un jugador famoso, vino a dar una charla aquí cuando le concedieron la cinta dorada y refundó su propia institución sentando esas bases. Mi madre me comentó que quedó muy sorprendida de cuanto había cambiado y madurado en ese tiempo. Claro que por lo que me contó, tu tía tendría que ver mucho en eso, ji, ji. Me dijo que se volvió muy parecido a tu padre y a tu madre cuando estudiaban aquí.  
-Pues sí que han sido importantes todos mis familiares - suspiró Idina sorprendida para afirmar como propósito. - Voy a tener que hacer muchas cosas más que sacar buenas notas para estar a su altura.

 

Heather sonrió y asintió a su amiga. Idina le comentó a Neherenia a su vez haciéndolo extensivo a su compañera de cuarto.

-La cosa marcha. Ahora lo siguiente será entrar en las animadoras.

 

Las dos asintieron con entusiasmo. Seguro que tenían un duro trabajo por delante, al día siguiente de hecho eran las pruebas. Las tres se presentaron en la cancha de baloncesto en ropa deportiva. Nehie se sorprendía de lo ceñida que era. Aunque ella no tenía excesivo pecho se sentía algo avergonzada de ir marcando tanto sus “encantos”. Eran las seis de la tarde y todavía no habían llegado la mayor parte de las aspirantes. No obstante un grupo de tres animadoras de la Golden, ataviadas con unos jerséis dorados con letras rojas y faldas de ese mismo color, las aguardaban. Una de ellas era Ashley, pero no fue quién se dirigió a las chicas. En cambio, una muchacha de color, pelo oscuro rizado y estatura media, se adelantó hasta las nuevas y les dijo con tono serio.

-Soy Tania Lee Waine. Jefa de las animadoras de la Golden. Junto con mis dos compañeras os examinaremos para la selección. Espero que os esforcéis. Ser animadora aquí no es nada fácil. Tenemos un gran nivel y estamos entre las mejores del Estado. Ahora os colocaréis alineadas y cuando se os llame ejecutaréis una coreografía básica que os mostraremos.

 

Todas las muchachas parecían nerviosas. Nehie realmente estaba preocupada. Ella había estudiado danza y ballet, junto con bailes de salón para las celebraciones de su reino. Incluso las amazonas la habían enseñado a moverse con agilidad para luchar. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué se le iba a exigir aquí. Heather también estaba algo inquieta pero confiada. Ella sí que conocía los pasos y su madre fue antigua jefa de las animadoras, le había enseñado muchas cosas. No obstante ella era muy alta y eso no ayudaba con la coordinación. Por su parte Idina se mostraba tranquila, sabía bailar muy bien y estaba más que acostumbrada a las coreografías con su grupo de música. Aguardaron impacientes más que otra cosa. Por fortuna no fueron de las primeras. Algunas chicas tuvieron que comenzar y tanto Ashley como otra animadora de nombre Sally les hicieron una demostración de los pasos que querían verlas ejecutar. Las sucesivas aspirantes fueron repitiéndolos con desigual fortuna. Por su parte Tania estaba sentada en una silla próxima junto a una mesa y apoyada en ésta tenía una Tablet en la que iba tomando anotaciones. Parecía asentir con aprobación o esbozar una leve mueca según lo que veía le agradaba o no. Finalmente llamaron a Heather.

-Vaya, vaya, la recomendada. – Le susurró Ashley con un tono de retintín que no se molestó en ocultar. - Ahora vamos a ver si eres tan buena como para que te aceptemos.  
-Ponme a prueba - pudo replicar ésta a la que no cayó nada viene se comentario. –

Su interlocutora se sonrió para preguntarle con sorna.

-Espero que puedas bailar bien, no debe ser fácil con el centro de gravedad tan arriba. ¿Por cierto, no hace frío ahí en las alturas?

 

Heather se mordió los labios conteniendo sus ganas de decirle a esa estúpida lo que pensaba de ella pero no debía dejarse desconcentrar. De modo que aguardó hasta que Ashley trazó unos pasos de baile y encadenó unos ejercicios bastante limpiamente realizados para indicarle con la extensión de uno de sus brazos y la palma de la mano abierta y un tono que rezumaba ironía.

-Su turno señorita Roberts.

Y la aludida pasó a ejecutar aquella rutina de bastantes buenas maneras. Para su satisfacción pudo ver como la jefa de animadoras asentía. Al terminar se apartó de la zona de pruebas y sonrió alentadoramente a sus amigas. Al momento se escuchó a Tania dirigirse a las aspirantes.

-Idina Rodney…es su turno, señorita…

 

La chica avanzó y tras recibir una mirada valorativa de Ashley se disponía a comenzar cuando ésta le comentó a Tania de forma bastante amable y considerada.

-He visto a esta chica en la reunión al igual que tú. No creo que haga falta examinarla. Seguro que tiene nivel de sobra.  
-Las normas son las normas. – Replicó la jefa de animadoras. -  
-Gracias. Lo prefiero así.- Afirmó Idina que, tras recibir las indicaciones pertinentes sobre lo que debía hacer asintió y ejecutó sus pasos de forma realmente perfecta. -

 

De todos modos, Tania se limitó a hacer lo mismo que con las otras a las que parecía haber aprobado, asintió y llamó a la siguiente aspirante. Idina por su parte se retiró animando a Nehie con una sonrisa. La muchacha correspondió con otra. Al poco rato Tania la nombró en la misma forma protocolaria que al resto de las candidatas.

-Neherenia Moonlight. Su turno, señorita…

Algo nerviosa se adelantó. Ahora Ashley le dedicó una mirada divertida en tanto comentaba.

-¡Vaya! Si es mi compañera de habitación. Supongo que sabrás bailar la danza esa de los velos.

Nehie no supo que decir, pero Tania sí, reconvino de inmediato a su compañera animadora.

-Déjate de bromas. Limítate a informar a la aspirante de lo qué debe hacer.

 

Ashley obedeció sin rechistar. Al parecer Tania tenía una fuerte personalidad, e incluso aquella muchacha tan pagada de sí misma no se atrevía a contrariarla. Así pues que, de forma más natural y amable le explicó a Nehie qué es lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Ésta lo comprendió, no parecía difícil. Asintió y pasó a llevar a cabo las indicaciones. Resultó que no lo hacía nada mal. La jefa de animadoras incluso asintió con cierta sorpresa. Al fin la aspirante pudo retirarse. Quedaban tres chicas más y cuando terminaron Tania se levantó y comunicó al grupo.

-Se os informará de la decisión en un par de días. Las que sean elegidas pasarán a formar un grupo de prueba. Tendréis que estar en buena forma física. Os prevengo que será duro.

 

Y dicho esto se retiró. Tras ella se marcharon Ashley y Sally, aunque ésta última, una chica de procedencia asiática a juzgar por sus rasgos y su recortada estatura, se acercó unos momentos al grupo de Heather, Nehie e Idina y tras sonreírles les comentó.

-Tengo la impresión de que vosotras tres vais a estar en el grupo. Aunque no os hagáis ilusiones todavía. Al final dependerá de Tania. Pero si os sirve de algo tenéis mi voto.

 

Las tres se lo agradecieron con sonrisas llenas de esperanza. No obstante hubo que esperar. Cuando se despidieron por esa tarde volvieron a sus habitaciones. Nehie llegó pronto para descubrir que su compañera ya estaba allí. Ésta la recibió de un modo bastante más amable que en su primer día. Sobre todo cuando le dijo.

-Oye. ¿Sabes que me has impresionado? No sabía que en tu país bailaseis un estilo tan moderno. 

 

Nehie la escuchó con no demasiado agrado pero recordó el consejo de Heather y contestó de buen humor.

-Normalmente no, pero a mí me gusta mucho vuestra cultura y he practicado. Ojalá que podáis enseñarme más.  
-Claro – le sonrió esa chica de forma melosa para asegurarle. – Tú pórtate bien y ya verás que buenas amigas vamos a ser. Este es mi último año y me gustaría dejar una sucesora digna de mí en el grupo. Porque no te preocupes, seguro que te vamos a admitir.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad?- le preguntó Neherenia con palpable entusiasmo. –  
-Naturalmente. Entre mi voto y el de Sally seguro que Tania no tendrá dudas. Y a tu amiga Idina por supuesto que también.  
-¿Y Heather?- Quiso saber su compañera preguntando. - ¿Qué opinas de ella?  
-Esa se da mucho aires, como su madre fue la jefa de animadoras y ahora es la jefa de estudios se cree que tiene el puesto adjudicado. – Desdeñó su interlocutora para agregar. – Pues conmigo va lista. Además, ¿dónde se ha visto que una gigantona como esa sea animadora? ¡Si hasta es más alta que muchos de los jugadores! ¿No crees? Quedaría ridículo si saltase al campo para animarles y les sacara la cabeza. - Remachó riéndose de su propia ocurrencia. -

 

Nehie tampoco tenía mucha noción de cómo serían los jugadores. A decir verdad no tenía ni idea de baloncesto. Solo conocía al padre de Kerria, el tío de su amiga Idina, que había sido jugador. Era un hombre alto desde luego, más de lo que pudiera serlo Heather. Pero se sonrió imaginando a su amiga, con lo alta que era. Sobrepasando a algunos de esos chicos. Su compañera tomó ese gesto por algo distinto y animada arreció en su chanza.

-¡Imagínatela con las botas de tacón alto que calzamos para las finales! ¡Podría jugar de pívot! Creo que mañana tendré que hablar con su padre para que la meta en el equipo de los chicos. ¡Vaya un marimacho! ¡Desde luego a su madre no ha salido! Al menos en eso. La Bruja…- espetó con cierto tono despectivo.-  
-¿Te cae mal la señora Roberts?- Quiso saber Neherenia, algo sorprendida de escuchar eso. -  
-Esa es todavía peor que su hija. Se cree la reina de este sitio. – Le comentó Ashley de modo cómplice, como si no estuvieran solas. – Se pone muy pesada con el cumplimiento de las normas pero no veas lo que se decía de ella en sus tiempos de estudiante. ¡Debió de liarse con medio campus! Al menos con todos los tíos. Y no sé yo si con alguna chica también. A mí me pilló manía nada más entrar. ¡Y ahora para colmo tendré que aguantar a la ñoña de su hija! Esa estúpida jirafa con la cabeza llena de pájaros.

 

Neherenia no quiso continuar con esa conversación. Lo sentía por su amiga. Estaba claro que esa otra chica la detestaba. Pero lo que escuchó a su espalda cuando se giró para cambiarse de ropa la estremeció sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué.

-¡No debes tener ningún sueño! ¡Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad!  
-¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó visiblemente agitada en tanto se giraba hacia su compañera tapándose los pechos con su pijama. –  
-Oye chica. ¡No quería asustarte! - se rio Ashley que le repitió aclarando. - Me refería a los sueños de grandeza de esa boba. Ya tendría que ser bastante razón el tamaño que tiene para que se diese cuenta de que no vale para esto. Para mí que sueña con ser jefa de animadoras como su mamaíta. Pero me temo que eso no va a cumplirse. ¿No crees? Y menos ahora que habéis llegado Idina y tú. Bueno chica.- Afirmó ahora tras estirar los brazos hacia el techo. – Ya estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. 

 

Nehie asintió casi de forma mecánica, aunque no sabía por qué pero aquella frase que dijo su compañera se le había quedado grabada. Decidió olvidarse de ello, también estaba cansada y al día siguiente había que madrugar.

 

Por su lado mientras, Heather e Idina habían estado hablando y haciendo cábalas. Ambas creían estar razonablemente seguras de ser admitidas. No obstante la rubia comentaba algo apurada.

-Nehie y tú bailáis de maravilla, mucho mejor que yo. Además esa zorra de Ashley me odia. Mi madre la sancionó el año pasado un par de veces por saltarse el troque de queda y la ha tomado conmigo. ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera estaba aquí entonces!  
-No temas - la quiso tranquilizar su compañera afirmando de forma optimista. – La que decidirá es Tania. Parece una chica justa y estoy segura de que le gustó tu forma de hacer la coreografía. 

 

Heather sonrió más alentada por ese comentario. Las chicas invirtieron un rato más en comentar otras cosas que deberían hacer el día siguiente y no tardaron en irse a dormir. La jornada amaneció y transcurrió sin novedad. Al siguiente día finalmente llegó el esperado momento y las chicas acudieron a la sala reservada como sede del equipo de las Golden State Child Leaders. Allí estaba expuesta la lista de admitidas. Cuando las tres convergieron hacia el cartel, pese a todas sus esperanzas e incluso seguridades en la buena prueba que hicieron, no podían evitar sentirse muy nerviosas.

-Yo no quiero ni mirar. ¡Oh Dios mío, no quiero saberlo!– Comentó Heather girando la cabeza muy nerviosa. -  
-Pues tendremos que hacerlo – sentenció Neherenia añadiendo con evidente lógica. - Habrá que enterarse antes o después.  
-¡Pues adelante! - Las animó Idina que fue la primera en atreverse a leer la lista.-

 

Era una selección de nombres bastante corta, en realidad de las diecisiete candidatas solo seis habían sido escogidas. Únicamente para reemplazar a las chicas que habían terminado la carrera el año pasado y dejado el grupo. Idina ojeó los nombres, iban el orden alfabético. Sonrió visiblemente feliz. Por supuesto el suyo estaba, siguió leyendo y declaró.

-Felicidades Nehie. ¡Te han escogido!  
-¿De verdad?- exclamó la muchacha con visible contento. –

 

Aunque nada dijo de Heather, su compañera de habitación se temió lo peor. Aún sin atreverse a mirar suspiró declarando alicaída.

-Hubiera sido una suerte que nos escogieran a las tres. ¡Enhorabuena chicas!

 

Y sin ya nada que perder, miró por curiosidad para saber quiénes a parte de sus dos amigas habían sido elegidas. Pero al llegar al tercer nombre ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y alborozo. ¡Estaba ahí! Su nombre aparecía…

-¡Me han seleccionado! – Pudo chillar llena de entusiasmo, para mirar a su risueña compañera de habitación que cómplicemente se reía junto a Neherenia. - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?, ¿eh?  
-Como dijiste que no querías saberlo – se encogió de hombros Nehie con gesto divertido. –  
-¡Me debí de saltar tu nombre! – rio Idina. –  
-¡Os voy a matar a las dos! - proclamó de forma jocosa en tanto rodeaba el cuello de cada una de sus amigas con un brazo y las estrujaba cariñosamente. – Esos sustos no se dan.

 

Las tres se rieron con ganas. Ahora las chicas estaban eufóricas y decidieron celebrarlo. No obstante tenían ya mucho trabajo que hacer. Conforme pasaban los días llegaron los esperados exámenes. Se consagraron a estudiar con tesón para obtener buenos resultados y así fue, pasaron las temidas pruebas del corte con buenas notas. A Nehie incluso le concedieron la cinta verde tras su ingreso en las animadoras. Lo cierto es tanto Idina como Neherenia sorprendieron a todas por su magnífica forma física. Idina además se había apuntado al club de kárate del College y no tardó en dejar impresionados a todos los miembros del mismo. Pese a su juventud era cinturón negro segundo dan y aunque por su apariencia y su dulzura no lo pareciese era capaz de derrotar a todos los componentes del equipo, incluso a los del masculino. Su amiga Nehie también fue bien entrenada por las sailor asteroides. Ambas chicas eran un portento de agilidad y resistencia física. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tania las encargase a ambas del entrenamiento del resto de las animadoras. Heather por su parte no destacaba tanto pero hacía las cosas de forma correcta, se esforzaba mucho por no desentonar de sus impresionantes amigas y su prestigio había asimismo crecido entre sus compañeros. Podría decirse que todo les iba bien y estaban muy contentas. Incluso Ashley tenía ahora bastante respeto por su compañera de cuarto. 

-Oye chica. Lo cierto es que no me equivoqué al apostar por ti.- Le confió con bastante mejor talante del suyo habitual.-  
-Gracias.- Sonrió amablemente Nehie.-

 

Sin embargo su compañera la miró ahora con cierta desgana y dijo con tono algo molesto.

-Aunque hay una cosa que deberías corregir.  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber de inmediato.- ¿es que he hecho algo mal?  
-No, tú no.- Se apresuró a replicar Ashley que aclaró con una maliciosa sonrisita.- No es lo que haces es con quien te juntas.  
-Si lo dices por Heather, es mi amiga.- Repuso la muchacha con determinación.-  
-Ya tuvo que salir esa larguirucha.- Resopló su interlocutora.- Pero en este caso no me refería a ella. Por mal que me caiga admito que no desentona tanto como yo pensaba.  
-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Nehie mirando a su contertulia sin comprender.-  
-Lo digo por esa gorda. Esa inútil con la que te juntas.- Comentó Ashley.- No le hace nada bien a tu imagen.  
-Es mi compañera de sitio. Y no debes llamarla así.- Se indignó Neherenia.-  
-Sé que ante eso no puedes hacer nada. Pero te conviene no frecuentar su grasienta compañía al salir de las clases. Y yo que tú se lo diría también a Idina.- Le aconsejó su compañera.- También tiene un prestigio que…

 

Sin embargo guardó silencio de repente. Su compañera enfrentaba su mirada a la suya y eso la hizo retroceder. Esos ojos azules normalmente amables parecían despedir chispas y el rostro de aquella joven estaba contraído en un severo rictus que hasta llegó a asustarla.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Millie jamás! - Le espetó con patente ira.- 

 

Aquello sonó como una orden tan tajante que Ashley no supo que replicar. Nunca había visto a esa muchacha enfadarse de ese modo. Finalmente se rehízo lo suficiente como para responder con calma y enfado contenidos que trataban de enmascarar un sentimiento de temor.

-Tú misma. Pero que conste que te he avisado. Estas perdiendo puntos.  
-¿Ante quién?- La inquirió Neherenia con tono tajante.- Que venga y me lo diga a la cara.

Y es que aquello la indignaba sobremanera. Hablar así de una pobre muchacha que solo había cometido el terrible delito de no ajustarse a los cánones de belleza terrestres. Recordaba ahora cuando era niña. Una vez en el palacio. Chibiusa charlaba con ella en presencia de las amazonas. La princesa Chiba le decía entonces.

-Y debes ser siempre buena y justa. Gentil con todos. Sin importarte su apariencia. Son sus actos los que cuentan.  
-Vale.- Convino la niña asintiendo despacio para preguntar.- ¿Hay personas que no hacen eso?  
-¿Qué no hacen qué?- Intervino Sailor Ceres.-   
-Tratar a la gente según sean guapos o feos.- Aclaró la niña.-

 

El grupo de las asteroides se miraron, algunas incluso bajaron la vista sin atreverse a dirigirla a la pequeña soberana. Aunque fue Chibiusa la que tomó la palabra para explicarle.

-A veces las personas pueden ser crueles con quienes son distintos de uno u otro modo. Nosotros no podemos hacer eso. Tenemos que dar comprensión y cariño a los que estén bajo nuestro gobierno y solo medirles en función de sus actos. Nunca de su aspecto. Eso es terriblemente injusto. Hace sufrir a las personas. Mi madre me lo dijo a mí desde que era una niña.  
-Sí, y la reina Serenity es muy sabia.- Afirmó Nehie.-   
-Sí que lo es.- Sonrió Chibiusa.-  
-Pues entonces eso haré yo también. Quiero ser una reina tan buena como ella.- Aseveró la cría convencida.-   
-Claro que lo serás.- Terció Sailor Juno.-  
-Eso desde luego.- Convino Sailor Palas.-  
-Neherenia, tú sí que eres Bella y Gentil. Pero ese título no se aplica a la apariencia, sino a tu corazón.- Le comentó Sailor Vesta.-  
-Así es.- Sentenció Chibiusa.- No lo olvides nunca…

 

La niña asintió y ahora Neherenia volvía de esos recuerdos. Estaba más decidida que nunca a no faltar a su promesa. Fue cuando Ashley volvió a sorprenderla una vez más.

-No le haces ningún favor a esa…chica…acabará pensando que puede estar donde no le corresponde.  
-¿Y eso dónde es?- Quiso saber Nehie.-  
-He oído rumores de que iba a aspirar a entrar en la Hermandad. Eso no lo conseguirá ni en sueños.- Se sonrió Ashley para añadir.- Nadie la admitirá. Esa boba no debe tener sueños de esos, esos sueños nunca se hacen realidad.- Sentenció una vez más con tono frío y desapasionado ahora.-

 

Y una vez más, aquella sensación de zozobra recorrió a Neherenia. No llegaba a explicarse el porqué. Simplemente dijo con tono desabrido en tanto subía a su litera.

-Vamos a dejar este tema. Haré como si no te hubiera escuchado.  
-Lo que diga su majestad.- Sonrió burlonamente su interlocutora.-  
-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Repuso Nehie saltando de la cama y encarándose a su compañera pero ahora con estupor y no con ira -¿Qué has dicho?   
-Vale, vale.- Pudo responder Ashley haciendo un espacio con las manos.- ¿Por qué te pones así chica? ¿Se puede saber que te he dicho para que me mires de esa manera?  
-¿Por dónde empiezo?- Replicó su interlocutora no sin sarcasmo.- ¿Por lo de Millie o por lo de majestad?  
-¿Millie? ¿Qué Millie?- Replicó su contertulia observándola con extrañeza.- No sé de qué me hablas…

Turno de Neherenia para observarla con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara? O es que esa orden que le dio de dejar ese tema había sido acatada al pie de la letra. ¿Acaso habría desvelado quién era y por eso su compañera la llamó majestad?... Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas…

-Lo lamento.- Pudo decir tratando de calmarse.- Me he pasado con el tono.  
-Por eso lo digo chica. Parecías la reina de algo.- Comentó su interlocutora que, pese a todo pareció recobrar su confianza y su brusquedad para añadir.- No pensaba que tuvieses tanto carácter. Está claro que en tu país estás acostumbrada a mandar. Pero esto es América, que te quede claro. Aquí no somos tus súbditos o lo que sea que haya allí.

 

Y sin esperar réplica Ashley se tumbó en su litera. Nehie volvió a subir a la suya. Y por suerte no tardaron en apagar la luz y dormirse. Pasaron algunos días más sin nada más que reseñar. Finalmente llegó la tan ansiada fiesta de la Hermandad y como no podía ser de otro modo las nuevas estudiantes fueron invitadas. Se reunieron en la habitación que Heather e Idina compartían.

-¿Crees que me sienta bien?- Declaró la hija de los Rodney, que lucía un bonito vestido color turquesa.-  
-Estás preciosa- respondió la interpelada a su vez ataviada con un ligero vestido rojo bastante escotado afirmando convencida. - Seremos la sensación de la fiesta, he oído que somos las chicas más valoradas de entre los socios a prueba.

 

Llamaron a la puerta del cuarto, Idina abrió comprobando que era Nehie. La muchacha venía muy guapa luciendo un vestido ligeramente escotado de color azafrán.

-¡Ahora sí que nos salimos del todo! – Exclamó Heather al ver a su amiga así ataviada. -

 

Idina y Neherenia estaban muy felices de escuchar esas palabras. Pero tampoco querían que todos los chicos del baile estuvieran pendientes de ellas. Aunque, ¡si no había otro remedio! Nehie esperó a que sus amigas estuvieran listas y terminaran de maquillarse. Luego las tres salieron rumbo al pabellón que sería el escenario de la fiesta. Cuando llegaron ellas la mayoría de los miembros estaban ya allí. Todos los chicos las observaban con mucho interés y sus acompañantes las tomaron orgullosos del brazo. Eso a buen seguro les iba a reportar mucho prestigio social.

-Estoy nerviosa- susurró Idina a sus amigas que asintieron solidariamente. -  
-No te preocupes y disfruta de la fiesta, mujer- animó Heather que ya estaba en ello riendo y conversando sin parar con los mejores partidos del campus.- 

 

Entre ellos, como no, con Brent que la atendió con mucha amabilidad. Más tarde danzaron con sus respectivas parejas y hasta tuvieron que conceder multitud de bailes, en uno de ellos, Idina fue pedida por el mismo jefe del Club. Notó como todas las chicas le dirigían miradas de cierta envidia. Que Brent en persona le pidiera un baile era un excelente principio.

-Si no tienes inconveniente- le solicitó él de forma muy cortés. - ¿Te apetecería bailar?  
-Estaré encantada- respondió Idina brindándole una de sus tan naturales como irresistibles sonrisas. -

 

A Neherenia también se le acercó un chico alto y apuesto, de pelo moreno que le llegaba hasta casi los hombros, y vestido con un smoking blanco. Haciendo una reverencia ante la asombrada muchacha le propuso de igual modo

-Señorita. ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?  
-Por supuesto – pudo replicar ella casi sin respirar en tanto miraba a aquel muchacho. -

Ambas parejas evolucionaron sobre la pista de baile, Brent no pudo por menos que maravillarse de la suavidad de Idina al moverse.

-Bailas estupendamente- le dijo sorprendido- ¿dónde has aprendido?  
-Bueno- sonrió ella sin darle importancia - mis padres me enseñaron desde que era pequeña, también fui a ballet.  
-Tu padre tenía fama de ser muy buen bailarín, y tu madre fue animadora del equipo e incluso daba clases de aerobic a las alumnas ¿no?..  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Idina sorprendida ahora a su vez. -  
-Tengo acceso a los almanaques de años anteriores y he solicitado información, lo hago con cada uno de los aspirantes a entrar en nuestro club. No es que no me fie de ellos, pero debo comprobar las cosas que me dicen.  
-Entiendo- contestó su pareja desapasionadamente, cosa que Brent notó. -   
-Si te he ofendido de alguna manera te pido perdón, no era mi intención hacerlo. Para serte sincero en tu caso no necesitaba comprobar nada. Era sólo porque quería conocer un poco mejor a tus padres, quizás así, sabría más cosas de su hija.  
-Bueno, siempre hay una manera mejor de averiguarlas - le respondió Idina enigmáticamente. -  
-¿Por ejemplo?- inquirió el joven con curiosidad. -  
-Preguntándomelas a mí. Te lo contaría sin ningún problema.   
-¡Oh claro!,- Brent esbozó una sonrisa de alivio- ¡que estúpido soy!, tienes toda la razón. Quizás te haya parecido una especie de espía pero nada más lejos de mi intención. Si te parece, haré las cosas bien. ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo para hablarme un poco de ti?  
-No sé- repuso Idina con un tono de duda fingida. - Ahora tengo muchos proyectos que hacer y quizás no encuentre tiempo.  
-Piénsatelo- le insistió el muchacho- pero, me gustaría que aceptaras.  
-Sí, pero solo si a cambio tú me cuentas cosas de ti. Podría ser interesante- le propuso ella. -  
-Eso está hecho,- sonrió él bastante animado. - ¿Te parecería bien en el restaurante del campus mañana a las nueve?  
\- Sí, me viene bien- asintió Idina, mientras se separaban y aplaudían una vez concluido el baile. - Allí estaré.  
-Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana- remató Brent - ahora debo ir junto al resto de los socios, me van a acusar de dar favoritismos. - Saludó con un gesto a alguien que se acercaba y tras darle un beso en la mano a una colorada Idina se perdió entre la gente. -

 

Por su parte Neherenia había estado bailando con aquel chico. Ella enseguida se presentó.

-Me llamo Neherenia Moonlight – encantada de conocerte. –  
-Kyle Robins, un placer – asintió él que agregó con un tono teñido de admiración. – Tienes un apellido que te sienta perfectamente. Eres tan bella como la luna llena.

Ese cumplido hizo sonrojar a su pareja que, sin embargo, trató de cambiar de tema para señalar.

-No te había visto hasta ahora. ¿Eres de segundo o de tercer curso?  
-Digamos que soy un antiguo alumno, ex cinta roja. Podemos acudir a los bailes de la hermandad.- Le contestó él que remachó.- Pero ahora que sé que estudias aquí, tendré que visitar la Universidad más a menudo.

 

Lo cierto es que Nehie miraba a aquel apuesto chico y no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos negros que tenía. Eran profundos y parecían al tiempo enigmáticos y escrutadores.

-¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez a dar un paseo por la ciudad? - Le ofreció él. –  
-Sería estupendo. – Admitió la muchacha, realmente emocionada por tal proposición. – Si, me encantaría. Apenas conozco Nueva York.  
-¿Este fin de semana quizás?- Se aventuró su interlocutor. -

 

La interpelada asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Siguieron bailando hasta que terminó la canción y tras ella, el muchacho consultó un reloj de oro que llevaba para decir.

-Vaya, creo que se me ha hecho tarde. Debo irme ya.  
-¡Qué lástima! – Pudo decir su pareja, que realmente hubiese querido estar más rato con ese chico. –  
-Vendré a buscarte el sábado a las siete si te parece bien. – Comentó él.-  
-Estaré preparada – convino ella. -

 

Y tras hacerle una sentida reverencia que casi le recordaban a las de sus súbditos en palacio Nehie vio como ese chico se alejaba perdiéndose entre la gente. La muchacha se sentía casi en las nubes, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. ¿Sería esa la sensación que se tenía al enamorarse? Chibiusa le había comentado alguna vez cosas sobre ese particular. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigas y contárselo.

-Sí, esto debe de ser amor. O algo así. - Se sonrojó ella riéndose como una tonta.-

 

Por su parte Kyle salió del local, cruzó el campus ya únicamente iluminado por las farolas. Dejó atrás la verja que delimitaba la Universidad y se dirigió hacia su coche. Aún no había llegado allí cuando, a medio camino, una voz masculina tras la oscuridad de la calle, le preguntó.

-¿Has establecido contacto con ella?  
-Si- repuso sin parecer sorprendido. – Ya está en marcha.  
-Muy bien-. Convino aquella voz del extraño para afirmar. - Veremos que sucede. Tú ocúpate tal y como planeamos. Nosotros permaneceremos al margen, por ahora.

El chico asintió y sin más se metió en su coche y arrancó perdiéndose por la carretera.

 

A su vez una expectante Heather se aproximó a Idina. Había estado bailando con algún muchacho pero se dedicó a observar atentamente a su compañera de habitación durante todo el tiempo que ésta había estado bailando con Brent. Ella no había tenido tanta suerte, el jefe del club sólo la había saludado pero no le pidió bailar. Llegó ante su amiga y le preguntó dominada por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal con Brent? Habéis estado charlando todo el rato… ¿qué te ha dicho?...  
-Me ha invitado a cenar mañana - respondió Idina sin darle mayor importancia - parece buen chico.  
-¿Y cuál es tu secreto?- preguntó Heather con un tono algo contrariado que su amiga no llegó a detectar. -  
-No hice nada, -sonrió ésta - sólo me lo ha pedido, quiere que le cuente más cosas de mí.  
-Ya entiendo- repuso su compañera de una forma desacostumbradamente fría en ella. - Espero que te lo pases bien- y sin más se alejó directa a un grupo de chicos con cinta azul dejando a Idina muy sorprendida por su actitud. -

 

Después de eso, Neherenia se aproximó a Idina. Ésta sonrió al verla, más cuando su amiga parecía venir muy contenta. Le contó el baile con aquel muchacho.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! – Exclamó ésta tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. – Espero que me contarás toda tu cita.  
-¿Qué tal tú? – Se interesó su contertulia. -

 

Por su parte le contó a Nehie su cita para cenar. Ella la felicitó también y se disculpó. Ya era tarde y tenía algo de sueño. Idina asintió y dejó que su amiga se despidiera de otros compañeros y se retirase a descansar. La que no había quitado tampoco ojo de Neherenia era su compañera de cuarto, Ashley. Tenía que reconocer que esa chica que parecía tan paradita se estaba haciendo con una reputación muy buena, incluso comenzaba a eclipsarle la suya propia. Ella solía ligar con los chicos sin problemas pero ver a esa pánfila con aquel apuesto muchacho no le había gustado nada. ¿Por qué no se habría fijado en ella? Creyó recordarle como amigo de Brent, que, por su parte, no se había despegado de Idina en casi toda la velada. Aunque eso lo comprendía. Esa muchacha aparte de tener unos padres muy famosos en la Universidad y un tío célebre a nivel mundial, era, por ella misma, una cantante de éxito y muy buena en todo lo que hacía. ¡Pero Nehie! Estaba claro que era una bailarina excelente y guapa. Aunque a Ashley le parecía que estaba interfiriendo directamente en su terreno. Y eso unido a su exhibición de genio del otro día. Parecía que aquella muchacha había venido en plan modosita y que ahora comenzaba a sacar los pies del tiesto. Tendría que darle una lección y marcar el territorio. Bueno, mejor sería dejarlo estar, al menos de momento.

-Te estás comenzando a dar muchos aires.- Se dijo no sin inquina.- Pero no te preocupes, ya te pondré en tu sitio.

 

Su compañera de cuarto en tanto no se acercó a Idina hasta que terminó la fiesta, pero su amiga no pensaba que eso se debiera a nada en particular. Cuando se hizo tarde las dos regresaron a su habitación. Idina se percató de que su amiga no parecía muy dispuesta a conversar. Según le dijo estaba deseosa por acostarse y no charlar, pretextando estar agotada. Lo dejó correr y se fue a dormir, creía que efectivamente estaría cansada. Ella misma se sentía muy fatigada por los últimos días de exámenes y por aquella intensa fiesta. En tanto se desvestían Heather pasó al baño, su amiga le deseó buenas noches ya en pijama y se preparó la litera.

-Voy a ordenar un poco esto. Que descanses. Mañana charlamos con más tiempo. - Le dijo ajena a los pensamientos de su compañera que no respondió.-

 

La otra muchacha se sentía molesta. Aunque cuando trataba de racionalizar aquello se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo justa. La pobre Idina no tenía culpa de nada. O, ¿quizás sí? sabía que a ella le gustaba Brent y no se recató de coquetear con el muchacho y de aceptar su invitación. Además, vino a decírselo encantada como si la propia Heather tuviera que alegrarse por ella. La chica susurraba eso en lugar de pensarlo y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró hablando consigo misma en tanto se miraba al espejo.

-No, no debe de ser algo que ella haya hecho a posta – comentaba en voz baja como queriendo convencerse de ello. – Bueno, es muy guapa, famosa y encima muy buena en todo lo que hace. Puede cumplir todos sus sueños. En cambio yo, no es que sea fea ni un desastre pero nunca seré tan buena como ella. ¿Verdad? Mi sueño sería llegar a ser tan popular como lo fue mi madre, y gustarle a Brent, pero eso es imposible. Si al menos no fuera tan alta. No puedo bailar igual de bien que ellas. No… no debo tener ese sueño, nunca se hará realidad. Eso es…

 

Súbitamente se cayó ahogando una exclamación, había jurado que su reflejo le devolvía una extraña mirada. Y casi gritó al escucharse decir, por lo menos viendo como su propia imagen articulaba las palabras con una expresión entre malévola y divertida.

-No, no debes tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.  
-Pero- pudo decir ella con un hilo de voz. - ¿Quién ha dicho eso?  
-Tú lo has dicho y es verdad- se respondió a sí misma. Al menos su reflejo fue quien le contestaba añadiendo. – Tu amiga Idina es demasiado buena para ti. Todo lo hace mejor que tú. Incluso tu propia madre la tiene en una gran estimación. Está más pendiente de ella que de ti. No te sorprendas de que a Brent le guste. Esa chica puede lograr que cualquier hombre se sienta atraído hacia sus encantos y lógicamente ha elegido al mejor. ¿Por qué habría de conformarse con menos?  
-Si. Es verdad. - musitó la muchacha que ahora solo podía mirar fijamente a esa imagen que parecía tener voluntad propia e incluso comenzar a apoderarse de la suya. -  
-Esa amiguita suya y ella son tal para cual. Se van a hacer con todo aquí. En cambio tú no importas nada a nadie.  
-No le importo a nadie – repitió casi mecánicamente Heather que parecía seguir ahora los dictados de una fuerza más poderosa que ella misma cuando repitió una y otra vez como un mantra. – No debo tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad. No debo tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad….no…

 

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de aquel estado de ensimismamiento. Desconcertada miró en todas direcciones, ahora su imagen lucía perfectamente normal.

-Heather. ¿Estás bien? - Quiso saber su compañera de habitación tras la puerta cerrada – Llevas mucho rato dentro.  
-Estoy bien, enseguida salgo. – Logró decir su desconcertada interlocutora que a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta y salió del baño. –  
-Vaya chica. Me habías asustado. – Comentó Idina sonriéndole ahora para añadir en tanto se disponía a entrar en el baño. – Voy a retocarme un poco y a lavarme antes de ir a dormir.

 

Heather la observó con una expresión algo distante y solo musitó.

-No debo tener ningún sueño…  
-¿Decías algo?- Quiso saber Idina observándola algo sorprendida. –  
-Que debo de tener sueño. Eso es todo. Casi me duermo ahí dentro. – Pudo replicar su compañera de forma algo más natural. -

 

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros y pasó al cuarto de baño, por su parte Heather se metió en la litera. Cuando Idina salió del baño se encontró a su amiga dormida. Sonrió, pensó que al día siguiente cuando hubieran descansado tendrían tiempo para charlar. Pero a la mañana siguiente lejos de mejorar parecía que estaba más hostil con ella. Salió casi sin dirigirle la palabra dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. Idina se arregló tan rápido como pudo para ir tras ella. Consiguió alcanzarla justo en la entrada.

\- Pero, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?- le inquirió la asombrada chica sin comprender su reacción. -¿Que se supone que te he hecho?..  
-No nada,- le respondió secamente Heather. - No puedo pretender que tú lo entiendas.  
-¿Es por Brent?- repuso Idina - , ¿te has enfadado conmigo porque me ha invitado a cenar?...

 

Su compañera no respondió pero en su cara se adivinaba que esa era precisamente la causa de su enfado. Idina trató de congraciarse con ella.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, le diré que no...

La otra joven le dedicó una mirada de estupor. No sabía que responder…

-No puedes hacer eso- repuso al fin Heather suavizando ahora su tono de voz para mentir, al menos en parte. – Además, no tiene que ver con él y no te favorecería nada para entrar en el club.  
-¡A la porra el club!- exclamó Idina - antes que eso estás tú que eres mi amiga.  
\- Tu sueño era entrar en ese club, – Opuso Heather ahora con inquietud –  
\- No, mi sueño es tener buenos amigos y ser feliz, y un día ser una maestra tan buena como mi madre. – Rebatió la otra chica. –

 

Aunque mirando a Heather su amiga juraría que de pronto la expresión de la muchacha cambió. De parecer preocupada a lucir como si aquello le divirtiese.

\- No debes tener ningún sueño. - Replicó la rubia muchacha con una sardónica sonrisa, dejándola atónita. –Lo sueños nunca se hacen realidad.   
\- ¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó la atónita muchacha. -  
\- Se hace tarde. - Fue la única respuesta que arrancó de una ahora lacónica y fría Heather, que, sin más se dirigió hacia la cafetería. -

 

Idina se quedó clavada en el pasillo, observando como su compañera de cuarto se alejaba y sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a esa chica? Desde luego si era alguna clase de broma de la Hermandad no tenía ninguna gracia. Pudiera ser. Ella les oyó alguna vez a sus padres y a sus tíos comentar algo sobre ciertas ceremonias de iniciación. Estuvo esperando un rato hasta que con alivio vio acercarse a Nehie. Enseguida se dirigió hasta ella y la abordó para contarle lo ocurrido. Seguro que se trataría de alguna tontería y su amiga le daría la razón. No obstante para su asombro y mayor preocupación ésta pareció ponerse blanca cuando la oyó.

-A mí, esta noche me ha sucedido algo parecido cuando Ashley y yo nos íbamos a dormir.

Y para inquietar todavía más a su amiga Nehie le refirió lo ocurrido.

 

Las dos chicas retornaron a horas distintas. Ella ya tenía puesto el pijama y estaba acostada cuando su compañera llegó. Parecía haber bebido algo de más. Nehie no estaba aún dormida pero se sobresaltó de igual modo cuando Ashley entró hablando en un tono bastante alto para esas horas.

-¡Qué fiesta tan alucinante, uau!  
-Chisst – Le pidió su compañera de cuarto, bajando de la litera con visible inquietud para susurrarle. – Ashley. Es muy tarde.   
-Sí que lo es ¡y qué! – Pudo replicar ésta con un tono todavía excesivo. – Seguro que todos los demás ya estarán durmiendo y teniendo bellos sueños. ¡Qué ilusos!  
-¿Por qué iban a serlo?- inquirió cándidamente Neherenia a la par que trataba de serenar a su compañera que parecía haberse exaltado. – Soñar con cosas hermosas está bien.

 

Aunque ahora Ashley fue la que, posando un dedo sobre sus propios labios, le reveló como si de un gran secreto se tratara, usando un tono de voz mucho más bajo, casi con un susurro.

-¡Chisst!, no debes tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad. 

 

A su interlocutora le dio un vuelco al corazón. Aquello la había descolocado, reaccionó sin embargo cuando vio que Ashley se trastabillaba. A duras penas la ayudó a desvestirse y meterse en la litera. Su compañera se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Pero Nehie no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras. Era como si alguien se las hubiese dicho antes. Y para horror de Idina, que estaba pálida, su amiga añadió.

-Y eso no es todo. Justo antes de verte a ti, cuando venía hacía aquí…

 

Caminaba hacia la cafetería. Neherenia se había levantado dejando a su compañera aún dormida. Lo cierto es que al ser viernes las clases comenzaban y terminaban antes. Se sonrió recordando la versión de la canción de una conocida artista que hacían Idina y ella con el resto de las animadoras. “Thank God Is Friday”. Aunque eso era más en alusión a algunos partidos del equipo que se jugaban ese día que a la fiestecita de ayer. De todos modos no le vendría mal a Ashley dormir un poco y quitarse esa borrachera que trajo. Ahora, a la luz de la mañana y de ese espléndido día Nehie no se preocupaba ya por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Es más, lo achacó simplemente a las copas que su compañera se habría tomado. En ese instante vio como Millie se dirigía también hacia la cafetería, cargada como de costumbre con varios libros.

-Hola Millie – La saludó con tono jovial. –

 

Aunque su compañera, habitualmente pendiente de devolverle los saludos o contestarle de forma rápida, esta vez pareció ignorarla. A Nehie le extrañó. Se acercó hacia la chica que al ir tan cargada quizás no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- Le ofreció Neherenia. –  
-No puedes ayudarme – sentenció ésta de forma fría y hasta distante. –  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- se interesó su amiga que al verla con aquella expresión ida comenzó a preocuparse. -  
-No, no debo tener ningún sueño- pudo replicar ésta dejando atónita a su interlocutora, más cuando sentenció.- Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.  
-¿Pero, qué te ocurre? – Insistió Nehie deteniendo a su compañera que ya se alejaba caminando de forma robótica por el pasillo. -

 

Millie se paró al sentir las manos de esa chica sobre sus hombros. Pero no respondió. Parecía estar casi en trance. Al verla en este estado su amiga le dijo con tono que trataba de ser tranquilizador aunque sin conseguirlo en demasía.

-Ven conmigo. ¡Eh! vamos a la enfermería. Creo que tiene que verte el médico. Lo más seguro es que necesites un poco de descanso.

Entonces su amiga pareció notar al fin su presencia. La observó algo sorprendida y le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me estás sujetando?  
-Yo… creía que te ocurría algo. - Pudo replicar Nehie visiblemente confusa. –  
-Si. ¡Tengo montones de deberes que hacer! - Le sonrió Millie que parecía no recordar nada de lo que acababa de suceder. - No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda después.  
-Claro- te ayudaré encantada – se ofreció su compañera, ahora más aliviada, aquella muchacha parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. -  
-Por cierto. ¿Qué tal el baile?- Quiso saber su compañera.-  
-Oh, muy bien. Lo disfrutamos mucho…- Sonrió Nehie.-  
-Vosotras que podéis- Suspiró la otra muchacha.-  
-Oye, seguro que te invitarán al que viene.- Quiso animarla su compañera posando sus manos sobre los hombros de esa pobre chica.-  
-No debo tener sueños que nunca se harán realidad.- Sentenció ésta dejando helada a su contertulia.- Bueno, debo rime, luego te veo…Adiós.

 

Neherenia apenas si pudo devolverle un adiós de cortesía. Ahora rememorando aquello suspiró y terminó por remachar su relato.

-Nos despedimos y me vine para acá. Entonces te vi.  
-Aquí está pasando algo muy raro. – Declaró Idina que estaba pensativa tras escuchar a su amiga. - Creo que debería llamar a mi prima Kerria que vive cerca. ¡Oh no!- Exclamó tras acordarse. – Creo que estará en su universidad, ella se fue a estudiar fuera.   
-Quizás podría ponerme en contacto con Chibiusa y las Sailor Asteroides. - Le propuso Nehie. – Ellas tienen experiencia en estas cosas y podrían ayudarnos a averiguar lo que está pasando.  
-Si- convino su interlocutora agregando con tintes reflexivos. – Estaba pensado en llamar a mis tíos Roy y Beruche que sí están cerca de aquí, pero no quiero preocuparles. Puede que todo esto no sea más que una tontería.   
-Nosotras podremos ocuparnos de lo que sea junto con Chibiusa y las demás. – La animó Nehie afirmando con optimismo recobrado. – Recuerda que también somos luchadoras de la justicia.

 

Su amiga convino en ello y tras decidir aquello se fueron a desayunar. Al acudir a clase las cosas parecían haberse normalizado. Las otras chicas no daban la impresión de comportarse de forma extraña. De hecho luego tuvieron ensayo con las animadoras y Heather se portó como era característico en ella, sonriente, animada y llena de energía. Idina al verla sonrió. Al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Y se alegraba por ello, al día siguiente tenía su cena con Brent. En un momento que tuvo la muchacha buscó a Nehie y ambas charlaron.

-Por lo que parece todo está bien otra vez. – Le comentó Idina. –  
-Si - convino su amiga que incluso se rio un poco al permitirse añadir. – Ashley ha vuelto a meterse con un par de chicas porque no le gustaba su forma de ejecutar algunos pasos. Ha sido muy borde y sarcástica. En resumen, la he visto muy normal, ¡para lo que es habitual en su forma de ser!

 

Su amiga rio con ella, lo dejaron y se despidieron, se hacía tarde y tras cenar retornaron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Neherenia ya estaba preparándose para irse a la cama cuando llegó su compañera. Al menos esta vez no vino armando ruido. Ashley como era su costumbre obvió los saludos y se metió en el baño. En esta ocasión tardó menos en salir y parecía estar absolutamente normal, más cuando le comentó a su compañera, como tantas otras veces, al ver a Nehie peinándose sentada en una de las sillas que tenían junto a una mesa que les servía como despacho.

-No sé cómo puedes aguantar ese pelo tan largo, chica.   
-Siempre lo he tenido así. – Replicó ésta deseando tener algo de conversación. –

 

Por una vez parecía que Ashley estaba de buen humor puesto que, en forma más desenfadada le pidió.

-¡Pues ya me darás tu secreto! A mí me gustaría tener un cabello así para siempre.  
-Debes cuidarlo mucho. Recuerdo que, siendo pequeña, me lo aconsejó la madre de Idina. Me dijo. ¿Sabes? El pelo es el mejor adorno de una mujer, así que debes cuidártelo bien.  
-Bueno, nada dura para siempre. – Suspiró Ashley que declaró con un extraño tono, demasiado pesimista para lo que era habitual en ella. - Tarde o temprano todo desaparecerá. Envejeceremos y moriremos. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos ser bellas y jóvenes por siempre!

 

Neherenia observó a su compañera de cuarto con asombro. Aquel pensamiento nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Aunque tras meditar un poco pudo responder.

-Todo sigue un orden natural. Mis amigas me lo han explicado. Todas las edades tienen su parte buena. De modo que aprovechemos ahora que somos jóvenes.  
-Si- convino Ashley con un tono algo enigmático. – Tienes razón. Bueno hasta mañana.- Se despidió para ponerse el camisón e ir a acostarse sin más. -

 

Nehie hizo lo propio. Esa noche no hubo novedades, al levantarse su amiga ya no estaba, debía de haber madrugado. 

 

Idina se levantó también algo tarde y su compañera de cuarto tampoco estaba allí. Heather parecía comportarse de forma un poco rara, aunque la muchacha lo dejó correr. Tampoco es que hubiera hecho nada extraño esa pasada noche. Más bien la notaba más distante de lo que solía. Quizás fuese por lo de Brent. A ella le gustaba y no le debió de caer nada bien que invitase a su compañera de habitación a cenar. Pero Idina no veía nada de malo en ello. Y debía admitir que ese chico era muy guapo y agradable. Cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería vio precisamente a su compañera. Como aquella situación duraba demasiado se decidió a abordarla.

-Buenos días Heather. – La saludó con toda la simpatía que pudo. –  
-Hola- replicó ésta con un tono neutro. –  
-Mira- pudo decir su compañera y amiga que no deseaba ya posponer esa enojosa cuestión. – No te preocupes, el hecho de que Brent me invitase a cenar esta noche no significa nada para mí. Al menos, yo no estoy interesada en él. Seguramente lo habrá hecho para conocerme como nueva miembro del grupo.  
-Sí, seguramente eso habrá sido. – Convino su compañera que ahora pareció esbozar una leve sonrisa y agregó con tono de disculpa. – Perdona. No he sido nada justa contigo.  
-No hay nada que perdonar. – Sonrió nuevamente su amiga. -

 

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron y fueron a desayunar. Ahora parecía que las cosas estaban por fin aclaradas. Allí además coincidieron con Nehie que estaba sirviéndose en la bandeja. Fue entonces cuando Heather les comentó a ambas.

-Vaya, ¡qué despistada soy! Me dejé el libro de sociología en la habitación y tenemos la clase a primera hora.  
-Corre y vete a buscarlo. – La apremió Idina -, nosotras te guardamos un sitio en la mesa. – Le indicó señalando una de ellas que había en una esquina de la cafetería.

 

Su amiga convino en ello. Salió deprisa de allí. 

-Espero que le dé tiempo a volver y desayunar con nosotras. - Comentó Neherenia. –  
-No sé- le confesó Idina a su amiga. – últimamente ha estado un poco rara, creo que es porque he quedado a cenar con Brent. Ya te lo dije, pero, no sé, a veces me da la impresión de que es algo más. Como si de repente no fuera ella misma. Tiene unos cambios de humor muy raros.

 

Le explicó a su interlocutora lo que pasaba y Nehie asintió, para también desvelarle a su amiga.

-Como ya te conté. Millie tampoco parece ser ella misma. Y a mi compañera de habitación le ocurre algo parecido. No sé, lleva un par de días diciendo unas cosas muy raras…

 

A su vez le narró a su compañera de estudios lo que Ashley había estado diciendo en las últimas noches, Idina se limitó a encogerse de hombros para sentenciar.

-Me temo que esa chica es muy superficial.  
-¡La temporada de exámenes puede desquiciar a cualquiera! - rio ahora su amiga que visiblemente animada le comentó a su vez. – Pues yo he quedado hoy a las siete con Kyle, ese chico moreno tan guapo. Se ha ofrecido a enseñarme la ciudad.  
-¡Vaya!- se sonrió Idina. – Tampoco puedes quejarte, es un buen plan. Al parecer las dos vamos a tener unas interesantes veladas esta noche.

 

Neherenia asintió solidariamente y las dos se echaron a reír. Por su parte Heather había llegado a su habitación, se permitió recoger el libro aunque una vez lo tuvo se paró ante el espejo del cuarto de baño. Algo la impelía a contemplarse allí. Como si por arte de magia se tratara se observó a sí misma vestida con un largo traje de satén y unos cabellos sorprendentemente largos. Para su asombro juraría que esa extraña imagen de sí misma se dirigía a ella y le decía unas palabras. Palabras que ella misma comenzó a repetir como un mantra según dejaba la habitación, olvidando el libro en la mesita y opacando su mirada.

 

-No debes tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.

 

Al salir del cuarto se reunió con otras chicas y chicos que parecían caminar como ella, repitiendo las mismas palabras, entre ellos estaban Ashley y Millie. Ajenas a esto tanto Idina como Nehie retornaron a sus habitaciones. Por más que esperaron a Heather ésta no apareció. Pudiera ser que le hubiese surgido algo inesperado. Al llegar a sus respectivos cuartos no encontraron a sus compañeras, aunque de seguro que ambas estarían por ahí. Ninguna le quiso dar más importancia. Estaban más interesadas en sus respectivas citas. Llegó la tarde y Neherenia se vistió. Aunque se puso un atuendo más convencional, con pantalones vaqueros largos y una blusa de color naranja pálido. Antes de salir se dedicó una última mirada en el espejo. Sobre todo colocándose bien sus orejas que tenían forma puntiaguda y caían ligeramente hacia los lados. Ella sabía de sobra que los humanos no las tenían así, de modo que se las juntaba a sus sienes con un pegamento especial y las cubría con su abundante pelo. De ese modo nadie podría notar nada extraño. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Dio un respingo y soltó una exclamación ahogada apartándose de inmediato del espejo. Aunque, tras dedicar unos instantes a calmarse volvió a mirar y no pudo notar nada fuera de lo normal, salvo la visión de ella misma respirando todavía agitada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó con un hilo de voz. –

 

Durante un brevísimo instante juraría haber observado a una mujer adulta, bastante hermosa, con un pelo largo y oscuro como el de ella misma, que le devolvía una fría mirada esbozando una siniestra sonrisa. Pero debió de ser una especie de alucinación. Decidió no pensar más en ello y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia el punto de su cita…

 

Idina también se preparaba. Tras una ducha se cambió poniéndose un vestido de noche de color burdeos. Suerte haberse traído esa clase de vestuario. Y aunque ella se decía que era una cena amistosa para conocer a Brent, algo la impelía a arreglarse bien para la ocasión. Llegó puntual pero el muchacho ya la estaba esperando. Iba vestido con un elegante traje y tenía una inmejorable planta. Ella se acercó sonriente sin dejar de pensar que no estaba nada mal. Cuando llegó hasta él, el chico la tomó del brazo y ambos entraron al restaurante donde tenían reservada la mejor mesa. Su cita retiró la silla de Idina y ella se sentó.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo la agradada muchacha. - Eres muy amable.  
-Es lo menos que te mereces- sonrió halagadoramente él. -  
-Supongo que harás esto con todas las chicas que ingresan en el club- repuso Idina mirando azorada a su copa. -  
-No con todas- contestó él.- A decir verdad, eres la única con la que lo he hecho.  
-¿Y por qué conmigo?- preguntó Idina algo sorprendida. -  
-Tú eres especial. - Le respondió él con un tono que parecía realmente sincero -...

 

Cenaron charlando sobre sus respectivas aficiones y lo que esperaban después de graduarse. La conversación estaba en esos derroteros cuando terminaron y salieron a dar un paseo.

-Estoy preocupado por el futuro del Club- confesó Brent. - La mayoría de los miembros de más grado, incluido yo mismo, nos graduaremos este año y no veo que los que ahora están en segundo sean demasiado capaces.  
-Pero alguien habrá en el que confíes.- Pudo responder ella. -  
-El único que puede estar a la altura de esta responsabilidad es Brad, pero es ambicioso, no sé si será una buena idea. Ojalá que tú hubieras ingresado un año antes, serías la sucesora perfecta.  
-Yo, ¡no que va!- sonrió la interpelada afirmando -no me gusta tener que dirigir a nadie.  
-Pues es una lástima- añadió Brent.- Cualquiera estaría dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo.

 

El muchacho estaba acercándose a ella cada vez más, Idina no sabía cómo reaccionar él aprovechó su desconcierto para besarla y la chica se apartó muy aturdida. 

-No, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. - Objetó ella, creando un par de metros de distancia entre ambos. -  
-¿Por qué?- le Preguntó Brent extrañado de esa reacción, cualquier chica habría estado encantada de que él la hubiera besado. -Tú me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi en la reunión de aspirantes – le confesó con un tono algo ansioso para proponerle sin más -... ¿por qué no salimos juntos?..  
-Eres un chico muy guapo y encantador, pero...no puedo hacerlo. Le haría daño a una persona a la que aprecio mucho.- Repuso ella bajando la cabeza para negar. -No te enfades, por favor, pero no puede ser.  
-Entiendo- suspiró Brent confesando no sin sorpresa -lo cierto es que ninguna chica me había rechazado hasta ahora. Pero si es por no dañar a una amiga, esa persona debería ser tan justa como tú y no interponerse. Prométeme que, por lo menos, te lo pensarás.  
-Vale,- le contestó Idina ansiosa por terminar con aquella situación. - Ahora estoy cansada, no quiero pensar en nada que pueda ser importante...  
-¿Te acompaño hasta tu residencia?- se ofreció el muchacho con amabilidad. -  
-Gracias- aceptó Idina. -

 

Recorrieron el corto trecho que les separaba del edificio donde se alojaba ella. Brent quiso darle un beso de despedida pero ella se lo negó con un suave gesto. Él lo entendió y se alejó de allí. Idina le vio perderse entre las sombras y tomando aire entró en el edificio recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Una vez entró, Heather la esperaba dominada por la impaciencia y la curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- le preguntó sin poder disimular. -  
-Pues, fue muy agradable, es un chico estupendo, pero...  
-¿Pero?..¿Qué te dijo?..- inquirió Heather -...  
-La verdad es que me ha pedido que salga con él...- repuso Idina en voz baja. -  
-¿Y tú que le has dicho?- Quiso saber su interlocutora que no podía contener la angustia a la espera de la respuesta de su amiga -  
-Le he dicho que no - suspiró Idina - sé lo que tú sientes por él y no quería hacerte daño…

 

Heather abrazó a su amiga obviamente arrepentida de su propio egoísmo.

-No debes renunciar a él por mí - le dijo entre sollozos - es un chico fantástico y si se ha fijado en ti Yo nunca podría entrar en su corazón, acepta salir con él si eso es lo que quieres.  
-No deseo hacerte daño Heather- contestó su interlocutora a punto de llorar también - no lo soportaría.  
-No seas tonta- repuso ésta con una sonrisa. - Si tú sales con él será casi como si lo hiciera yo. Lo que no soportaría es que saliera con alguna de esas estúpidas del pabellón tercero.  
-Lo pensaré- asintió Idina que en el fondo lo estaba deseando - pero ahora tengo tanto sueño - dijo riendo para desdramatizar la situación.- Anda, vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos un largo día de clase por delante.  
\- Si- convino su amiga que, sin embargo se trastabillo llevándose una mano a la frente y apoyándose a la pared con la otra. –  
\- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Se interesó su compañera de habitación que la observó con preocupación. –  
\- No lo sé- de pronto me duele la cabeza. – Pudo responder su interlocutora. – Tengo que sentarme. – Añadió, puesto que parecía estar algo mareada. –

 

Idina la ayudó a sentarse sobre la litera y con gesto preocupado se ofreció a traerle algo. Heather pudo negar con la cabeza en tanto componía una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy bien. Ha sido una tontería. No sé, un mareíllo. Será debido al estrés y a los días que llevo. Últimamente no he dormido demasiado bien. Voy a lavarme la cara.

 

Se levantó por su propio pie e Idina le flanqueó el paso. Heather se metió en el baño, aunque dejó la puerta abierta, abrió el grifo y se roció con agua fría en la cara. Parecía encontrarse mejor. Al menos hasta que se miró en el espejo. Estaba silenciosa, se mantuvo un buen rato observando su reflejo. Su amiga se percató.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Quiso saber Idina entrando al cuarto de baño para preguntarle a su compañera. –

 

Aunque al girarse hacia ella, Heather tenía una expresión extraña. Diríase que su mirada era fría, distante. Como en los días anteriores. Y entonces, con un tono igual de gélido que sobrecogió a su compañera le espetó.

-¡Tú has destruido mis hermosos sueños! Pero es mejor así, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.  
-Pero. ¿Qué dices?- exclamó Idina visiblemente asustada por aquella forma que tuvo su compañera de dirigirse a ella. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Y luciendo una macabra sonrisa Heather extendió sus brazos agarrando a su amiga del cuello, parecía querer estrangularla. Idina estaba demasiado asombrada y asustada como para defenderse en un principio. Después, sus conocimientos de las artes marciales le permitieron liberarse de ese agarre. Y tras propinarle un golpe a su compañera salió corriendo de la habitación.

 

Antes de que todo eso ocurriera Nehie se había encaminado al lugar de su cita. La joven estaba entusiasmada. Deseaba que aquel guapo chico no lo hubiera olvidado, pero en cuanto ella llegó a la entrada de la Golden ahí estaba él aguardando. Kyle la recibió esbozando una amplia sonrisa y con mucho respeto inclinó un poco la cabeza, tomó una mano de la muchacha y se la besó. Neherenia estaba muy complacida. Aquello le recordaba a esas recepciones de palacio pero esta vez, sin que el apuesto chico que tenía como cita supiese realmente quien era ella. 

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Vamos, te mostraré lo mejor de la ciudad. – Le dijo él a modo de saludo. –  
-Estoy deseando verla. – Le confesó ella con visible ilusión. -

 

El muchacho no se hizo de rogar y la llevó en taxi hasta la “Gran Manzana”. Durante un par de horas anduvieron visitando algunos lugares emblemáticos y más tarde tomaron algo. Nehie tenía curiosidad por aquella comida llamada “perritos”. Los probó y le gustaron aunque no pudo evitar mancharse un poco las comisuras de los labios con salsa. Kyle, sonriendo ante esa situación le limpió gentilmente con una servilleta. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Atardecía y la noche iba a llegar pronto. El muchacho la guió por las calles de vuelta e incluso la obsequió con unas flores que compró en un puesto cercano. Eran rosas, a Nehie le gustaban mucho. Tras agradecerle su amabilidad al chico, éste la miró con intensidad y le preguntó.

-¿De dónde eres? Está claro que no de por aquí.  
-De un país que está muy lejos.- Pudo responder la chica. –  
-¿Y has venido a estudiar toda la carrera o solo estás de intercambio? – se interesó su interlocutor   
-Me gustaría quedarme para terminar los estudios. – Le confesó ella, no obstante agregó de inmediato con cierto pesar. – Aunque eso no depende solo de mí. ¿Y tú?- contratacó para evitar seguir siendo el blanco de tanta curiosidad. - ¿A qué te dedicas?  
-Trabajo en una compañía de asesoría financiera. – Le contó él. – Como sabes en la Golden hay varias carreras, yo hice la de económicas. La misma que está estudiando mi amigo Brent.

 

Neherenia le sonrió, ¡quizás alguien con conocimientos de economía no le viniera nada mal en su reino! De todos modo pensar en eso no era más que una ilusión. Ese chico no podría saber quién era ella realmente. Y acababa de conocerle, pero en cierto modo notaba una sensación cálida en su pecho cuando estaba junto a él. Quizás eso fuera amor. Volvió a pensar en eso. Chibiusa le había explicado algo sobre el particular y aparentemente ese podría describirse como uno de los síntomas. Y la emocionada muchacha casi notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando él le asió una mano en tanto caminaban de regreso. El muchacho levantó la otra llamando un taxi y entonces le dijo con desenfado.

-Mi apartamento está a pocas manzanas de aquí. Podríamos ir a tomarnos algo. Ya sabes…  
-Yo…, se me está haciendo tarde, y debo estar de regreso antes de las diez. – Opuso la desconcertada muchacha. Puesto que esa sugerencia le pareció algo apresurada. –

 

En sus charlas con Chibiusa y otras sailors, estas también le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con los hombres cuando la invitasen demasiado rápido a sus casas. De modo que se tomó aquello con cautela. Kyle por su parte se limitó a sonreír. Si estaba decepcionado con la respuesta desde luego no lo hizo notar y se limitó a replicar.

-Bueno, en otra ocasión quizás. Es verdad, se te va a hacer tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa. 

 

De modo que tras tomar un taxi que les condujo hasta la puerta de la universidad él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta escoltándola hasta la misma entrada. Estaba oscuro y cuando iban a despedirse una voz sonó a las espaldas de la chica. A Nehie le resultó muy familiar. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, al girarse en esa dirección, reconoció a Lance, el hermano de Idina. Pero su asombro fue todavía mayor cuando el propio Kyle se dirigió a ese chico.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? No habíamos quedado aquí, y dijimos que a las once.  
-¿Os conocéis?- Inquirió la muchacha mirando alternativamente a ambos con gesto de sorpresa. –  
-Somos amigos, nos conocimos asistiendo a conferencias de negocios. – Le contó Lance para añadir. – Digamos que hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos.  
-¡Qué sorpresa! - Pudo decir Nehie añadiendo de inmediato. – Espera a que se lo cuente a tu hermana. Ojalá que tengas un momento para ir a verla.

 

Aunque la réplica de Lance la dejó realmente desconcertada cuando el chico le pidió con tintes enigmáticos.

-Mejor no le digas nada a Idina. En realidad tenía ganas de verte a ti. Y como no vinisteis. – Sentenció mirando ahora a su amigo de soslayo - 

Kyle se encogió de hombros. Y para estupor de la muchacha replicó.

-Neherenia no tenía muchas ganas de ir y no puedo culparla. Si alguien te pide de pronto que vayas a su apartamento, en el caso de que yo fuese una chica joven al menos me lo pensaría dos veces.  
-Menos mal que eres un chico. – le sonrió Lance de una forma que dejó desconcertada a Nehie, aunque el hermano de su amiga enseguida le dirigió a ella y matizó. – Oh, no pienses nada raro. Realmente queríamos hablar contigo. Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo.  
-Sí, sí me disculpáis. – Terció Kyle que, tomando nuevamente una mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, la besó para despedirse declarando. – Ha sido un placer. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

 

Y sin que la atónita chica pudiera ni responder él se subió al taxi que había estado aguardándole. Al poco el vehículo arrancó y se perdió por la carretera. Fue entonces cuando Lance le comentó a Nehie con tono entre irónico y reflexivo.

-Verás gentil y hermosa reina. Tenemos un pequeño problema…

 

Idina corrió durante un rato atravesando los pasillos hasta detenerse casi a la salida del edificio. Apenas podía respirar ahora tras esa carrera. Todavía guardaba fresca en su memoria la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Esa chica no podía ser Heather. Parecía estar poseída por alguna especie de espíritu maligno. Recordó entonces algunas de las cosas que tanto su madre, como su madrina Rei le contaran siendo niña. Fue hace años, en un verano, en el santuario Hikawa, teniendo catorce años, un poco después de tomar el relevo de su madre como justiciera. La chica había ido a pasar unos días junto a su madrina. Ella quería y admiraba mucho a su madrina Rei. La sacerdotisa le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero cierto día, le mostró algo realmente importante. Aquella mujer de imponente melena morena y profundos ojos con pupilas violetas, le dijo con tono serio.

-Ven Idina, hoy voy a enseñarte a mirar en las llamas sagradas del templo.

 

La niña siguió a la sacerdotisa con evidente curiosidad. Rei la hizo pasar al interior del recinto sagrado. Allí ardía una hoguera aparentemente normal. Idina se quedó observándola pero no pudo distinguir nada fuera de lo corriente.

-Para que algo suceda primero debes concentrarte y dejar que fluya tu espíritu. – La instruyó Rei que pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su joven pupila. – Ven, ponte como yo. –

 

La sacerdotisa se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Idina la imitó. Después su mentora le indicó.

-No pienses en nada, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, suelta el aire poco a poco. Cuando estés preparada lo sabrás, entonces abres los ojos.  
-¿Cómo en las artes marciales? - Le preguntó la muchacha a lo que su madrina simplemente asintió.- 

 

La chica así lo hizo, entonces notó como progresivamente una sensación de calma la invadía. Estuvo así durante unos instantes hasta que, efectivamente no pensó en nada, solamente escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y decidió abrir los ojos. Al poco oyó a su maestra contar en tanto entrecruzaba los dedos de sus dos manos que estaban ahora unidas apuntando hacia las llamas. –

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…¡espíritus manifestaos!

 

Para el asombro y temor de la muchacha del fuego surgieron algunas formas blanquecinas que bailotearon alrededor de la hoguera. Idina observaba aquello con la boca abierta y pudo también percatarse ahora de que, en lugar de llamas, veía una imagen. Era una presencia oscura, aquello no le gustó nada. Incluso la hizo temblar. A los pocos instantes Rei concluyó su cuenta y arrojando un papel hacia el fuego ordenó.

-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho… ¡espíritu maligno vete de aquí!

 

De pronto la niña volvió a ver las llamas de la hoguera como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué era eso?- Pudo preguntar aún con la impresión y el temor que le habían asaltado. –  
-Has podido ver la esencia del mal. – Le explicó Rei, que animosamente le sonrió agregando. – Pero no temas, nada te sucederá si sabes invocar la imagen correctamente. No podrá dañarte y tú podrás discernir su aura maligna para reconocerlo cuando se haga presente. Recuérdalo siempre. Algún día podría salvarte la vida. A ti o a otras personas.

 

E Idina asintió, ahora volvía a la realidad de nuevo. Allí, sola en ese inacabable pasillo. Y aquella desagradable sensación que percibiera entonces cuando escrutó esa hoguera en el santuario Hikawa volvía a estar presente. Al menos eso creyó. En ese momento algunas puertas de las habitaciones de otros alumnos se abrieron y de las mismas surgieron varios compañeros, pero todos convergían hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos y sus manos como si quisiera atraparla en tanto no paraban de repetir.

-No debes tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.

 

La joven les observó con visible terror, parecían zombis en lugar de personas. Se acordó de que, en sus aventuras contra Sarah y los seres de las sombras, había visto algo similar. Pero estos no parecían ser vampiros. Eran más como sonámbulos. Se concentró siguiendo las instrucciones de su madrina y comenzó a percibir con mucha mayor claridad una densa y oscura energía malévola que parecía ser la que los guiaba. Corrió de nuevo zafándose de aquellos que se le había aproximado más. En cuanto llegó a un lugar apartado no lo dudó, invocando su transformación exclamó.

-¡Corazón puro del Fuego, dame el poder! 

 

Al poco, ya como la Dama del Fuego, se dirigió de vuelta al pasillo, estaba dispuesta a tratar de liberar a todos sus compañeros de aquella maligna posesión pero para su asombro no había nadie allí. Parecían haberse evaporado. Desconcertada anduvo tratando de abrir alguna de las puertas. La mayoría estaban cerradas, pero un par de ellas si se dejaron traspasar. La chica entró con sigilo y, para su sorpresa y horror, descubrió a esos compañeros de pie y mirando inmóviles a los espejos de sus respectivos cuartos de baño. Y todos repetían la misma cantinela. 

-¡Dios mío! – Pudo musitar la justiciera sin saber qué curso de acción tomar. – Necesito refuerzos. Debo llamar a las otras, pero no están aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo sola no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto.

 

Decidió retornar a su cuarto, pudiera ser que Heather estuviera allí, en esa misma situación. Al entrar poniéndose en guardia en efecto, vio a su amiga observándose en el espejo del baño, esbozando una sonrisa macabra y sin cesar de repetir.

-No debo tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad…

 

Idina estaba desesperada, finalmente sacó un par de papeles sagrados que tenía en su maleta y tras invocar el conjuro que le enseñase Rei arrojó uno al espejo y otro lo puso en la frente de su amiga en tanto exclamaba.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡espíritus malignos marchaos de aquí!

 

De pronto una desorientada Heather se giró descubriendo a aquella enmascarada a su lado. La muchacha no salía de su asombro, la recorrió con la vista hasta que pudo exclamar embargada por la incredulidad.

-Usted, ¡es una justiciera!  
-Soy la Dama del Fuego. ¿Estás bien?- contestó su interlocutora por toda réplica. –  
-Sí, claro- replicó su contertulia que ahora si preguntó -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está mi compañera?

 

Idina agradeció que esos trajes estuvieran preparados para distorsionar los sentidos de las personas normales a fin de evitar ser reconocidas. De modo que, interpretando su papel, contestó.

-Ella está bien, no debes preocuparte por eso. Pero tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo.

 

La asombrada Heather iba a responder cuando notó algo pegado en su frente, hizo ademán de quitárselo pero la justiciera se lo impidió.

-Es por tu protección. – Le contó ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica. – Debe permanecer ahí pegado.  
-No lo comprendo.- Dijo ésta visiblemente desconcertada. –  
-Lo harás - le aseguró su interlocutora sujetándola de una mano en tanto le indicaba. – Ven conmigo, tienes que salir de aquí.

 

Y Heather que había oído historias a sus padres sobre ese grupo de luchadoras por la justicia desde que era una niña, además de ver informes por televisión, la siguió sin dudar…

 

Neherenia se quedó helada cuando escuchó lo que Lance tenía que decirle. El chico la había puesto al corriente de algo que ella sencillamente creía imposible. Así se lo manifestó negando con la cabeza en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica.

-No puedo creerlo. No es verdad. ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Nunca he sido así!- Se defendía la muchacha realmente afectada por aquella revelación. –  
-Créeme – le pidió él con tono serio para agregar. – No te lo hubiera dicho de no ser algo vital. Pero pedí permiso a la reina Serenity y me lo concedió. Ahora tienes que ayudar a mi hermana. Ya sabes que ella es la Dama del Fuego. Está tratando de enfrentarse al mal que ha tomado posesión de esta facultad. Pero no podrá contra esto ella sola.   
-Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- Quiso saber Nehie que se sentía totalmente perdida. –  
-Transfórmate – le indicó Lance que, tras esbozar una leve sonrisa sentenció. – Sé quién eres, Sailor Shadow. Además de ser la reina de la Luna Muerta. Bueno, ahora es la Luna Nueva. – Se corrigió para aseverar. - Pero la presencia maligna que está detrás de todo esto también lo sabe y te conoce bien y es soberana del mismo lugar que tú.

 

La muchacha negaba vehementemente con la cabeza para replicar.

-¿Cómo pueden existir dos reinas?  
-Como ya te he dicho. En el pasado fuiste poseída por la energía del mal, Guerrera Luna y las otras te liberaron y te reencarnaste. Desde entonces Chibiusa y las Sailor Asteroides te han estado protegiendo. Incluso te trajeron a la Tierra y te presentaron a Idina y las demás para que hicieras amigos. No deseaban que la historia volviese a repetirse. Pero desgraciadamente el mal que te dominó no fue destruido, solo lo expulsaron, y ha estado tratando de volver para llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Ahora tienes que ser tú quien ayude a vencerle definitivamente.  
-Pero, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?- Le inquirió la chica. –  
-Tengo acceso a información privilegiada. – Contestó lacónicamente él, añadiendo. – Y ahora tu mayor problema no es ese, sino lo que está ocurriendo en la Golden. Si no lo paráis se extenderá. Ya has visto como están comportándose algunos de tus compañeros.   
-Está bien. – Cedió ella que dijo ahora con visible inquietud.- Pero no puedo convertirme en Sailor Shadow, dejé mi transformador en mi cuarto.  
-Pues no tienes otra opción. Deberás ir por él.- Le ordenó Lance que, apenas dicho esto se giró alejándose de allí. –  
-Espera – le pidió Nehie observándole con estupor. - ¿Es que no vas a ayudarme?  
-No puedo meterme en esto. – Replicó él dejándola impactada. –  
-Pero, también tu hermana estará en peligro entonces. ¿Vas a abandonarla a su suerte? - Opuso la chica que no podía creerlo. –  
-No debes decirle nada de que he estado aquí. Ya he jugado mi papel en esta historia. No debo intervenir más. Ahora, si de veras quieres a mi hermana y a los demás, trata de ayudar a este mundo.

 

Neherenia asintió. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, corrió entonces hacia la facultad. Cuando había recorrido algunos metros sin embargo se detuvo para mirar a Lance, ¡pero el chico ya no estaba! Decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora. Tenía algo mucho más urgente de lo que ocuparse. Entró en el desierto pabellón y corrió hacia su habitación. Pudo entrar y para su asombro allí estaba su compañera Ashley. Pero esa muchacha no pareció advertir su presencia. Repetía esa machacona cantinela sobre los sueños que no se hacen realidad. Nehie buscó en un cajón de su mesita y allí, metido en una caja y oculto tras varias blusas estaba su transformador. Tras asegurarse de que su compañera de habitación no reparaba en ella invocó su transformación.

-¡Cara oculta de la Luna, dame el poder!

Y tras los efectos de luz habituales emergió como Sailor Shadow, con unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con ligero tacón, minifalda a juego, un corpiño blanco y una diadema plateada que sujetaba su frente. Lucía un gran lazo negro también sobre el pecho y en el cuello una cinta de tono blanco con tres lunas en fase creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, inscritas en ella. Entonces oyó una voz a su espalda. Era fría y grave. Perteneciente a una mujer, o al menos eso parecía. Y cuando se dirigió hacia la fuente de la misma palideció. Estaba mirando al espejo donde su compañera seguía absorta, pero ahora Ashley guardaba silencio. No fue ella la que habló. Es más, la muchacha se desmayó desplomándose al suelo. Nehie acertó a sujetarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayese y la dejó con cuidado sobre la litera. 

-¡Pero qué conmovedor, cómo te preocupas por los necios humanos, pequeña reina de la Luna! – Escuchó de nuevo hablar a esa voz con manifiestos tintes de sorna y desprecio -

 

No obstante al observar de nuevo en dirección al espejo del que provino esa declaración pudo ver la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largo pelo como el suyo propio, pero con unos ojos de pupilas reptilianas que refulgían en un tono dorado. De hecho era una versión algo más adulta de ella misma. Esa extraña también llevaba el emblema de la realeza sobre su frente. Aquella aparición le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa taimada, llena de malevolencia. Así, la atónita sailor pudo escuchar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Finalmente nos encontramos cara a cara tú y yo. Como el reflejo de la otra.  
-¿Quién eres?- pudo preguntar la muchacha poniéndose en guardia.-  
-¿Acaso no te lo han dicho ya?- Sonrió nuevamente su siniestra interlocutora. – Yo soy tú, o quizás tú eres yo.  
-No lo creo – Rebatió Sailor Shadow para sentenciar. – Yo lucho por el bien, el amor y la justicia. 

 

Pero su declaración fue contestada por una carcajada que brotaba de aquel espejo. Entonces su contertulia cesó la risa para escupir con desdén.

-¡Pobre tonta! Te has creído todas las falacias que te han inculcado las guerreras, ¿no es así? Mírate. Incluso con tu propio uniforme y todo. ¡Te has convertido en su lacaya! Toda una reina de la Luna Muerta al servicio del Milenario de Plata.  
-No soy su sirvienta, soy su amiga que es algo bien distinto. Y mi mundo no está muerto como el tuyo. – Replicó Nehie sosteniendo con decisión la mirada de aquella perversa alter ego. –  
-Esa es otra mentira. Otro de tus sueños que nunca se harán realidad – se burló su interlocutora. –  
-Pues tengo una noticia para ti. – Contratacó Sailor Shadow sonriendo para rebatir. – Mis sueños sí que se han hecho realidad. Yo no soy una pobre miserable recluida en una estancia que se mira continuamente a un espejo deseando ser hermosa y joven por siempre. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.  
-¡Estúpida! – Espetó aquella imagen ahora diríase que hasta ofendida por esas palabras cuando añadió. – Si algo que no puedo soportar es tu ridícula alegría, ¿acaso te crees que por vivir como una mortal y dedicarte a estudiar, bailar y cantar vas a escapar de tu destino? Algún día serás vieja y perderás tu belleza. Y entonces, ¿Qué harás?

 

Aunque su polemista no pareció amedrentada por aquello y contestó incluso con sarcasmo.

-Pues espero que tener una vejez tranquila con algún que otro nieto que cuidar de vez en cuando. Con suerte el oficio de reina me dejará una buena pensión.

Ahora era aquel reflejo quién no podría creer que esa muchacha le hablase de ese modo. Aunque sí que pudo replicarla casi con asombro más que con maldad.

-Y luego dicen que la que estaba loca era yo. Te han lavado el cerebro con los modos de vida de la Tierra. ¡Tú no eres terrícola! ¡Eres la Reina de la Luna Muerta! Y lo único que deberías ansiar es ser para siempre gentil y bella. Así soy yo. ¡Entérate!, tú te marchitarás y morirás, pero yo permaneceré siempre joven.  
-Metida en un espejo, como ahora. – Le contestó su antagonista sin pudor, sentenciando con su mejor vocabulario aprendido en la universidad. – Pues lo siento por ti. Vives en un permanente cuento de hadas. ¡Y entérate tú! ¡Zorra egoísta! Yo soy una mujer moderna. Quiero tener una carrera, gobernar bien a mi pueblo y procurar la felicidad de mis súbditos. Deseo ayudarles a realizar sus sueños en lugar de robárselos. Yo no necesito, ni tengo tiempo de mirarme todo el día en un espejito y preguntarle si soy la más bonita del reino. Tengo que trabajar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, mona? En vez de suspirar por mi belleza me dedico a documentarme entre otras cosas sobre economía, psicología y técnicas de management. Y en mis ratos libres me dedico a dar una patada en el culo a los entes tenebrosos e inseguros como tú. Si quieres un consejo apúntate a un curso para hacer amigos o cómprate un libro de autoayuda. ¡Ahora date la vuelta y lárgate para siempre de mí universidad y de mi vida!

Su adversaria movió la cabeza esbozando una amarga sonrisa para espetar.

-Hablas muy bien, pero no te servirá de nada. Veremos qué haces cuando les quite los sueños a todos tus amigos.

 

Y sin esperar contestación elevó sus dos manos. Al punto Ashley se levantó y anduvo directamente hacia el exterior, Nehie la siguió preocupada. Su compañera caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa. Pronto se abrieron otras puertas de diferentes habitaciones y más chicos y chicas la siguieron. Sailor Shadow iba tras de ellos sin saber que podría hacer. Entonces alguien la llamó.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! 

 

Cuando Neherenia se giró en dirección a esas voces pudo descubrir a su amiga Idina, en su identidad como La Dama del Fuego y a su compañera de habitación Heather, que la observaba visiblemente asombrada. Incluso obviando al grupo de alumnos y alumnas que se encaminaban ahora hacia la gran pista de baile que tenían en su facultad. 

-Me alegro de verte aquí Dama del Fuego. – La saludó con patente alivio. –  
-Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido, Sailor Shadow – contestó la justiciera indicando a su compañera como los alumnos afectados entraban en la sala de baile. –  
-¿Pero, se puede saber que está ocurriendo?- Les preguntó la desconcertada Heather.-  
-Será mejor para ti que no te separes de nosotras.- Le indicó la sailor por toda réplica.-  
-Así es.- Convino la justiciera para añadir.- Vamos con esos chicos. Espero que podamos ayudarles.

 

Sailor Shadow asintió. De este modo ambas luchadoras justicieras les siguieron. Heather entró tras de ellas. En esa gran sala de suelo de madera y rodeada por espejos junto a los que se habían atornillado barras paralelas para ballet. Al aproximarse con cuidado las dos guerreras se percataron de que sus compañeros estaban ahora mirando hacia aquellos grandes cristales que devolvían sus reflejos. Pero no estaban solos sino acompañados, para horror de las chicas, del de la reina de la Luna Muerta, multiplicado en cada uno de aquellos espejos.

-¡Bienvenidas a mi territorio! – Exclamó ésta aviesamente. –  
-Se parece un montón a Neherenia. Pero es algo mayor. – Pudo decir Heather atónita al observar la figura de aquella mujer. –  
-¡Yo soy Neherenia, estúpida humana! La verdadera. – Replicó el reflejo que las observaba con una mezcla de odio y desdén. –  
-Al menos eso cree la muy boba. - Le susurró Sailor Shadow a la incrédula chica.-  
-Ahora veréis hasta donde llega mi auténtico poder, ingenuas. – Sentenció su adversaria elevando de nuevo sus manos. –

 

Para asombro de las muchachas, del pecho de todos aquellos chicos y chicas que habían sido sugestionados brotaron una especie de extraños espejos con rebordes color cereza. No obstante Heather no experimentó nada. Por suerte, el conjuro de la Dama del Fuego la protegía. Aunque ahora tanto las dos guerreras como su acompañante observaban aquello con la boca abierta.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Si… Ahora veréis el alcance de mi poder y os arrepentiréis de haberos burlado de mí. Malditas idiotas. – Escupió el reflejo de la reina para ordenar. – Mi leales remonex. ¡Atacad a esas estúpidas! 

 

Y al instante una transformación asombrosa se operó en los chicos y chicas que las rodeaban. Cada uno de ellos fue envuelto por una extraña energía oscura que, al disiparse mostró a unos estrafalarios seres. Algunos parecían vestir como acróbatas de circo, otros como payasos, los menos como domadores o incluso estrambóticos individuos de los que ni se sabía que podrían ser. Tanto Sailor Shadow como la Dama del Fuego estaban tan asombradas por aquello que no podían pronunciar palabra. Fue en cambio Heather la que si fue capaz de exclamar con la misma cara de estupor e incredulidad.

-¡Son artistas de un circo!  
-Si- convino aquella mujer cuyo reflejo se repetía una y otra vez por todos los espejos, atronando ahora la estancia con sus carcajadas. – El Circo de la Luna Muerta. ¡Qué hermosos recuerdos!, ja, ja, ja, ja…Ahora debo deciros adiós. Os deseo que disfrutéis de vuestra última función.

 

Y aquellos seres se abalanzaron contra ellas entre chillidos y carcajadas tan malignas como las de su ama. Sailor Shadow y la Dama del Fuego, espalda contra espalda, se aprestaron a defenderse como podían mirando en todas direcciones entre atónitas y en guardia. En tanto algunos de esos extraños entes cantaban no con voces desagradables sino incluso armoniosas, al compás de una música salida de todas partes y ninguna y una voz que tronó…

¡Ella es mía!  
Solo digo la verdad. Solo digo la verdad.  
Tintineo, tintineo  
Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Tintineo, tintineo  
Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Mis voluminosas faldas son caras  
No las toques

Te daré una casa   
Te daré un coche  
Ven conmigo tú, chica loca.

Solo el florecimiento de tu juventud, me temo  
No me hagas travesuras

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó en voz alta Sailor Shadow en tanto esquivaba algunos ataques de esos esperpénticos tipos.- ¿Qué quiere decir esta canción?...  
-No tengo ni idea.- Repuso Idina defendiéndose de igual modo.- 

A modo de réplica una enfermiza carcajada les llegó desde los espejos y la voz de aquella tenebrosa reina se escuchó entonces 

-Algún día lo entenderás, Sailor Shadow. Ja, ja, ja…

Las campanillas en tus tobillos tintinean  
Tintinean  
Temblaré

Me asustaré  
Debería establecer mi material  
Te daré Mumbay, Patna y Calcuta

Mi esbelto talle, mi mirada oblicua  
Mi infecciosa juventud

Tintinea, tintinea

Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Con la mirada de él, mi corazón encontró su lugar de descanso  
Tintinea  
Tintinea

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Besa la mano. Los diamantes son el mejor amigo  
Los diamantes son el mejor amigo, Hombres fríos, chicas viejas

Y todos nosotros perderemos nuestros encantos al final  
Oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Los diamantes son…  
Los diamantes son…  
Los diamantes son…  
El mejor amigo de una chica.

 

Y de nuevo las guerreras oyeron aquella voz retumbante y extraña a la que incluso esa oscura reina parecía escuchar con veneración…

Ella es mía…  
Ella es mía…

(Hindi Sad diamonds. Moullene Rouge Sountrack. Crédito al autor)

 

Aunque las jóvenes no comprendían nada y tampoco les preocupaba. Bastante tenían con detener las acometidas de esos grotescos tipejos conformantes de aquella troupe.

-Tengamos cuidado, siguen siendo nuestros compañeros. – Comentó Idina a su aliada para dirigirse después a su amiga. – Heather, ¡vete de aquí!

 

La aludida miraba en todas direcciones observando entre incrédula y asustada como aquellos extraños seres daban volteretas, hacían malabares con pelotas sacadas de la nada y restallaban látigos. Y antes de que ninguna pudiera darse cuenta una de aquellas criaturas le arrancó el papel que tenía en su frente. La consecuencia fue instantánea, la muchacha entró en trance y fue asimismo envuelta en una nube de esa energía negra de la que emergió a los pocos segundos ataviada como una especie de jefa de pista. Lucía un sombrero de copa negro, chaqueta roja, pantalones blancos y botas de montar. En su mano derecha portaba un látigo y exclamó arengando a esas criaturas.

-Adelante mi troupe. ¡Acabad con las intrusas!  
-¡Maldita sea! – Espetó Idina apretando los dientes, incapaz de haber podido ayudar a su amiga. –  
-No te desconcentres. – Le pidió Nehie en tanto repelía el ataque de un siniestro payaso de una patada. – Debemos mantenernos en guardia o estaremos perdidas.

 

Asintiendo la Dama del Fuego lanzó algunos rayos de energía contra dos malabaristas a los que derribó. Lamentándolo mucho no tenía tiempo de andarse con delicadezas. Fue Sailor Shadow la que, dando una voltereta sobre sí misma en el aire esquivó el ataque de varios cuchillos que lanzó uno de esos seres. Aunque otro de ellos se limitó a atraparlos al vuelo y arrojarlos a su vez contra Idina que también pudo eludirlos no sin ejecutar un ágil salto hacia atrás. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se preguntó en voz alta Nehie. – No podremos contra todos. 

Pese a ello la sailor invocó su arma más poderosa. Un ataque de ráfaga de energía de color marfil.

-Resplandor de Luna ¡Ataca!

 

Aquel haz de poder desbarató las filas de sus enemigos, pero quedaban muchos más que seguían acercándose entre risitas chillonas y cabriolas. Incluso un escupe fuegos las atacó con una de esas llamaradas que la Dama del Fuego anuló con uno de sus rayos de energía.

-Atacarme a mí con fuego, ¿será posible que tengas tanto descaro?- Espetó la enfurecida justiciera. – ¡Ahora verás!…

 

Y a su vez contratacó disparando algunas saetas para alejarles, pero sin atreverse a acertarles de pleno.

-Tenemos que abrirnos paso y salir hacia algún lugar más fácil de defender. – Le propuso Idina a su compañera que asintió –

 

Pero para su horror era la propia Heather la que bloqueaba el camino. Esbozaba una pérfida sonrisa de triunfo y se atrevió incluso a apuntar con su látigo a su compañera de cuarto. Al instante la justiciera se vio sorprendida, una especie de gran tabla surgió de la nada, pegándose a su espalda y sendos grilletes aprisionaron sus manos.

-Todo listo ama Neherenia. – Declaró Heather sentenciando. – Con tu permiso daré un vistazo a sus sueños.

 

El reflejo de su soberana oscura asintió con una media sonrisa maliciosa. 

-Hazlo, y destrúyeselos para siempre.- Exclamó la cruel reina.-

 

Heather asintió, y se dispuso a llevar a cabo aquello en tanto contaba casi diríase que con deleite…

-Uno…dos…

 

Pero Sailor Shadow intervino interrumpiendo aquella maléfica cuenta, lanzando una patada al vientre de Heather que la derribó, en tanto exclamaba.

-¡De eso nada!

 

No obstante había descuidado su retaguardia y desde allí le llegaron ataques de esas criaturas, una de ellas la atrapó con una especie de goma elástica, aprisionándola ambos brazos contra el cuerpo. Ahora Nehie era incapaz de moverse. Otro de esos payasos lazó sus piernas con una maroma y la sailor cayó al suelo. Solo podía mirar, impotente ahora frente a sus rivales, todo en medio del estruendo de aquellas risas. Aunque en ese mismo instante una potente voz femenina se escuchó por encima de las esas histriónicas carcajadas.

-¡Pink Ladies freezing Kiss!

Una oleada de energía de color fucsia barrió a los adversarios más próximos a Sailor Shadow.

-¡Amazones jungle arrow! 

 

Un grupo de flechas de luz dorada impactaron respectivamente en Heather y en aquellas criaturas derribándolas. Cuando Idina pudo levantar la cabeza y mirar en esa dirección sonrió aliviada. Allí estaban las sailor Asteroides y Chibiusa. 

-Bonita universidad. – Comentó Sailor Ceres cruzándose de brazos. –  
-Si. No estaría mal visitarla cuando terminemos. – Convino Sailor Juno. –  
-Pues vanos a darnos prisa. – Les indició Sailor Pallas. –  
-Adelante. ¡Desplegaos y a por ellos! – Terció Sailor Vesta. –

 

Las cuatro se dispersaron prestas a repartir golpes a sus enemigos. Era un espectáculo digno de verse puesto que si los malabaristas y acróbatas de aquel particular grupo de la reina oscura eran muy ágiles y rápidos, las sailors no les iban a la zaga. Entre volteretas en el aire y saltos a cual más arriesgado intercambiaban puñetazos o patadas de bastante contundencia. Entre tanto Chibiusa se las arregló para desatar a Sailor Shadow y entre ambas liberaron a la Dama del Fuego de sus grilletes.

-Cuanto me alegra veros. – Suspiró Nehie abrazándose a Chibiusa. –  
-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Le indicó ésta. – Utiliza tu cetro. -

 

La muchacha asintió, para asombro de Idina su compañera de lucha materializó un bastón de medio metro de largo rematado con una cabeza que semejaba la forma de la luna con dos arcos de plata entrelazados en ella. Sailor Shadow entonces exclamó enarbolando aquella nueva arma.

-¡Poder sanador del Misterio Lunar, actúa!

 

Y de inmediato una ráfaga de luz color plateado inundó el lugar, aquellas criaturas emitieron chillidos angustiosos en tanto eran literalmente barridas, dejando tras de sí los cuerpos de los estudiantes que se desplomaron en el suelo. Entre tanto aquellos espejos flotantes retornaron a ellos. Solo pudo escucharse el grito de frustración de la soberana oscura que ahora maldecía a las recién llegadas desde todos aquellos espejos. En cuanto la Neo Sailor Moon la vio la señaló incrédula.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí? Te habíamos destruido.  
-Eso creísteis ¿verdad? Pues estabais equivocadas. - Se burló la imagen de la reina. –  
-Ahora nos vamos a asegurar. – Replicó Chibiusa ordenando a su equipo. - ¡Asteroides ataque conjunto!

 

Y todas invocaron sus poderes respectivos traduciendo aquello en una potente andanada de energía que, sin embargo, se estrelló inofensivamente contra los espejos que la reflejaron. Las propias guerreras tuvieron que tirarse al suelo, al igual que Sailor Shadow y la Dama del Fuego para esquivarlo. En tanto se levantaban de nuevo de fondo podían escuchar las carcajadas de su enemiga.

-Eso no os funcionará. – Se burló la maligna reina explicando. – No estoy en vuestra dimensión. No podéis dañarme con eso. Pero yo sí que puedo extinguir vuestra alegría y vuestros sueños. Ya conseguiré más marionetas. Este mundo está lleno de ellas.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Espetó Chibiusa realmente frustrada. – No podemos tocarla.

 

El cuarteto de las asteroides también miraba impotentes y rabiosas a aquellos reflejos malévolos que seguían haciendo mofa de ellas.

-Y vosotras niñas estúpidas. – Les insultaba aquella Neherenia oscura. – ¿También os habéis unido a las ridículas guerreras? Pues mirad de que bien poco servís ahora.   
-No dirías eso si pudiéramos echarte el guante – replicó una furiosa Ves- Ves.-  
-Si- convino Pala - Pala con idéntico sentimiento. – Nos las vas a pagar.   
-No te vas a salir con la tuya. – Afirmó Cere – Cere. –  
-Te detendremos como la otra vez. – Remató Jun- Jun. –

Pero su interlocutora les dedicó una despectiva mirada para espetar.

-¡Sois patéticas! Ya no tenéis ni eterna juventud ni sueños. Solo sois otro grupo de marionetas más.   
-¡Pues vas a ver cómo esta marioneta te da una buena zurra!- Exclamó Pala – Pala arrojando un fragmento del destrozado suelo contra un espejo que saltó en pedazos. -

Pero su oscura oponente no paraba de reírse burlándose de ella.

-¿Te crees que me vas a hacer algún daño solo por romper un espejo? ¡Qué idiota!  
-A lo mejor si los rompemos todos no te hará tanta gracia. – La amenazó Jun - Jun.   
-Buena suerte – replicó su adversaria de modo sarcástico, sobre todo al añadir. – Me gustaría ver cómo destruyes todos los espejos del mundo. O los cristales que resulten.

 

Y para horror de todas, incluso en algunos fragmentos de ese destruido espejo aparecían pequeñas imágenes de su rival que no cesaban de reírse de ellas.

-¡Maldita sea! Es imposible acabar con ella. – Se lamentó Cere – Cere.-  
-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Quiso saber una atónita Ves- Ves, preguntando aquello a nadie en particular. -  
-Os diré que podéis hacer.- Se burló aquella malévola imagen.- Podéis desesperar, pensando en cómo vuestras fútiles vidas se marchitarán. Mientras que yo seré joven por siempre. Ya que todo lo que os mueve, amistades, ilusiones, proyectos de futuro. Todo eso desaparecerá, y vosotras lo haréis también algún día…  
-Esa es ley de vida.- Opuso Idina.- Y cuando nos llegue la hora al menos seremos felices por haber vivido. No como tú. Que eres solo una amargada.  
-Di lo que quieras pero jamás podréis conmigo.- Afirmó su enemiga.- Fuerzas poderosas me protegen. Si creéis que vais a derrotarme, estáis muy equivocadas. Algún día lo comprobaréis…Solo sois unas ingenuas. Estoy más allá de vuestros ridículos poderes.

 

Y así parecía. No había nada que sirviera para librarse de aquella malvada versión de Neherenia. Todas parecían estar muy desconcertadas y perdidas. Salvo la propia Nehie que, tras haber estado reflexionando les dijo a sus compañeras.

-Esperad un momento. Creo que hay algo que sí podemos hacer. Algo que esa amargada no puede soportar.

Y con las miradas inquisidoras del resto añadió con una sonrisa.

-Simplemente ser felices. ¿Verdad espejito?- Agregó con un tono desafiante y burlón, en dirección al reflejo de su némesis. –  
-¡Cállate maldita!- Escupió su alter ego que parecía estar inquietada ahora tras esas palabras. –  
-Dama del Fuego.- Le dijo entonces Sailor Shadow a su amiga con aparente desenfado.- ¿No había por aquí una mini cadena de música para los ensayos?  
-Si.- Afirmó ésta que comenzó a comprender, al declarar aludiendo sarcásticamente a su enemiga. - ¿Qué tal si animamos a nuestra invitada? Tengo un par de canciones ahí, de las que usamos para la coreografía.

 

Ahora el gesto de la oscura aparición estaba crispado e incluso parecía asustado. Por su parte, ni Chibiusa ni sus guardianas comprendían nada, hasta que Idina se acercó a la princesa del Milenario de Plata y le susurró algo al oído. Al poco la chica sonrió con regocijo y afirmó entusiasta.

-Sí, eso podríais hacer. ¡Nos va a encantar verlo! - Y dirigiéndose a su equipo las llamó. – Chicas, reunión.

 

Todas se juntaron al estilo de un equipo de rugby celebrando una rápida conferencia en la que Chibiusa les puso al corriente del plan. Las sailor Asteroides no pudieron ocultar su regocijo e interés. Animaron a sus dos amigas. Idina, sin hacerse de rogar, se acercó hasta la mini cadena y eligió una de las canciones.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, estúpida?- La insultó su enemiga aunque la Dama del Fuego la ignoró completamente, –  
-Enseguida lo verás. O mejor dicho, lo escucharás. – terció entonces Nehie colocándose en posición para empezar el baile. – Vamos a darte una ración de tu propia medicina.  
\- A ver si te gusta. Te lo dedicamos especialmente a ti.- Remachó Idina.-

 

Y al comenzar la música Idina empezó a cantar con una voz potente y animada. Su amiga Nehie se unió decididamente a ella, sobre todo en los coros…

Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico  
a la deriva en el viento,  
queriendo empezar de nuevo.

Alguna vez te has sentido,   
tan delgada como el papel,  
como un castillo de cartas,  
a solo un soplido de caer.

Alguna vez te has sentido ya profundamente enterrada,  
gritando a seis pies bajo tierra   
pero nadie parece escuchar una palabra.

¿Sabes que todavía hay una oportunidad para tí?  
Porque hay una chispa en tu interior.  
Solo debes encenderla, la llama, y dejarla brillar.  
Simplemente tener la noche (poseerla, que sea tuya)  
como el 4 de Julio 

Porque cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales.  
Vamos, enséñales lo que vales,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh"  
cuando cruzas el cielo.

Cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales  
Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh",  
Vas a dejarles alucinados (hacerles caer)

No tienes que sentirte como la basura espacial.  
Tú eres única, no puedes ser reemplazada.  
Si solo supieras lo que te depara el futuro,  
después de la tormenta viene un arco iris.

Tal vez tú eres la razón   
de que todas las puertas estén cerradas.  
Así que podrías abrir una   
que te lleve por la carretera perfecta.

Como un relámpago, tu corazón saltará por los aires,  
y cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás.  
Solo debes encenderla, la llama, y dejarla brillar,  
simplemente tener la noche, como el cuatro de Julio.

Las sailor asteroides y Chibiusa aplaudían y coreaban también el estribillo tras un par de repeticiones del mismo y su enemiga entre tanto comenzó a chillar horrorizada. Sobre todo cuando enfrentando su terrible mirada Idina y Nehie le cantaban a boca jarro. Parecía incluso que hasta tratasen de aconsejarla con esa letra…

Porque cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales  
Vamos, enséñales lo que vales,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh"  
cuando cruzas el cielo.  
Cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales

Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh",  
Vas a dejarles alucinados.  
Bum, bum, bum (como explosiones)

Incluso más brillante que la luna, luna, luna.  
Siempre ha estado en tu interior,  
Y ahora es el momento de dejarlo salir.  
Porque cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales

Vamos, enséñales lo que vales,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh"  
cuando cruzas el cielo.

Cariño, eres como los fuegos artificiales  
Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen,  
haz que digan "Oh, oh, oh",  
Vas a dejarles alucinados.

Bum, bum, bum (como explosiones)  
Incluso más brillante que la Luna, Luna, Luna.  
Bum, bum, bum   
Incluso más brillante que la Luna, Luna, Luna.  
Katy Perry - Firework – Crédito al autor.

 

Finalmente la oscura manifestación del mal se disolvió entre alaridos sin que el resto le prestase demasiada atención, al menos hasta que terminó la canción que versionaba la de una artista muy conocida. Hablando sobre dejar brillar tus fuegos interiores, o algo así, entendieron las Asteroides que bailaban aquella música encantadas junto con su princesa. Fue Idina la que al acabar la interpretación sonrió visiblemente satisfecha y les comentó a las otras que no pararon de aplaudir.

-Pues ya veréis cuando estemos todas las animadoras, ¡lo bien que nos va a quedar!  
-Bueno. Pues ya está todo arreglado. – Suspiró Chibiusa.-

 

Aunque entonces la mano de Pala – Pala le dio dos toquecitos en uno de sus hombros y su guardiana le comentó. 

-¿Y qué hacemos con esos de ahí?  
-Anda- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Ves – Ves, dando una ojeada a los chicos y chicas que seguían desmayados en el suelo. –  
-Oh, oh - Pudo musitar Cere- Cere declarando. - Con esto no habíamos contado.  
-Si. ¡Vaya una lata! – Convino Jun- Jun con tono resignado. –  
-Es cierto. - Admitió Chibiusa resoplando. – No podemos dejarles aquí.  
-Pues no. - Afirmó Nehie diciendo lo que todas se temían. – Habrá que llevarles a sus habitaciones.

 

Todas se miraron suspirando Y finalmente fue Idina quién las arengó. 

-Pues cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos, chicas.

 

E inasequibles al desaliento se dispusieron por grupos de dos en dos, excepto el formado por Chibiusa, Nehie e Idina que se ocuparon de ir levantando y trasladando a los chicos y alumnos más corpulentos a sus habitaciones y ponerlos sobre las camas. Las asteroides, por un lado Ves- Ves y Jun – Jun, y de otro Para- Para y Cere Cere, se ocuparon de las chicas y personas menos pesadas. Todo eso les tomó cerca de una hora, dado que al menos habría una veintena de alumnos y alumnas. Y para remate a limpiar y recoger los cristales. Terminaron exhaustas, pero al menos todo parecía estar casi como si nada hubiera sucedido. Excepción hecha del destrozo de la sala de danza, claro.

-Esto ha sido todavía peor que luchar contra esos monstruos. – Suspiró Sailor Shadow tratando de recobrar el aire en tanto se sentaba en un banco de pasillo. –  
-Si - convino Idina, que añadió con optimismo. – Pero míralo por el lado bueno, ya hemos ensayado la canción y nos ha quedado muy bien, ¿verdad chicas?- les preguntó a sus amigas –  
-¡Está genial! Me ha encantado. – Afirmó Ves- Ves. –  
-Espero que podamos asistir a la representación. – Comentó a su vez Para –Para –  
-Yo no me lo perdería por nada. – Añadió Cere – Cere –  
-Sí. Ya nos diréis cuando vais a actuar. – Remachó Jun – Jun –  
-Bueno chicas. - Tercio Chibiusa. – Ha sido divertido aunque nosotras tenemos que irnos ya. Pero si nos es posible claro que vendremos a veros. Ahora chicas debemos usar el sailor teleport.

 

Las Sailor asteroides asintieron dándose las manos junto con su líder. 

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. – Les agradeció Idina confesando sin reparos. – No sé qué habríamos hecho de no ser por vosotras.

 

Fue la Dama de Elisión y Princesa del Milenario de Plata la que se despidió en nombre de todas.

-Ha sido un placer chicas. Pero ahora debemos dejaros. Adiós.

 

Y sin más ella y sus guardianas se concentraron y desaparecieron de allí. La Dama del Fuego y Sailor Shadow retornaron a sus identidades civiles. Y fue Nehie la que tras suspirar comentó.

-Bueno, ya es muy, muy tarde, habrá que irse a dormir.  
-Si – convino Idina con gesto resignado cuando sentenció.- Ya verás mañana para que nos podamos levantar, yo estoy molida.   
-Lo que no comprendo es como nadie más se ha enterado de este escándalo y ha salido – Comentó Neherenia. –

Su amiga asintió, no dejaba de ser extraño pero estaba tan cansada que mejor dejar esas reflexiones para otro día. De modo que ambas se despidieron volviendo a sus respectivos cuartos. Con alivio observaron dormir a sus compañeras de habitación y no tardaron en hacer lo propio…

-Venga dormilona- ¡despierta!

 

Es lo primero que Idina escuchó a la mañana siguiente. Además de sentirse zarandeada con cierta intensidad. Aun así tardó en abrir un ojo y musitar quejumbrosa.

-Tengo sueño… déjame dormir mamá…  
-A las dos cosas, ¡no! Ni soy mamá ni vas a dormir más, monada. - Replicó una voz conocida para ella entre risas. –

 

Finalmente la muchacha se desperezó lo bastante como para abrir ambos ojos y mirar a su interlocutora que no era otra sino Heather que la observaba sin parar de reír.

-¿Qué hora es?- Quiso saber Idina todavía desconcertada al irse adaptando poco a poco a la vigilia. –  
-Más de las siete y media. – Replicó al fin su amiga que ya estaba vestida. – Vas a llegar tarde a desayunar.  
-Oh, ¡no puede ser! Vaya noche… - Se quejó la muchacha levantándose de su litera y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. –  
-Venga, date prisa, te espero – Le dijo Heather con tono cordial. –

 

Idina se lavó la cara y poco a poco fue aclarando sus ideas. Aunque ahora miraba al espejo con resquemor, no obstante lo único que la inquietó de su reflejo fueron las incipientes ojeras y la cara de lela que se le había quedado al despertarse de esa forma. Además, su amiga parecía estar tan simpática como de costumbre. ¡Ojalá que hubieran derrotado del todo a aquella manifestación de la Reina Oscura, o lo que quisiera que fue esa mujer! Lo cierto es que era prácticamente igual a Nehie aunque algo más adulta y con expresión agriada. En fin… se adecentó y se lavó con rapidez y salió lista para vestirse en tanto Heather le contaba también con un tono entre sorprendido y curioso.

-No te quejes. Yo he tenido un sueño rarísimo chica. ¡Imagínate!… estábamos en la facultad pero todo estaba rodeado de payasos, malabaristas y otros seres a cual más raro que nos atacaban. Entonces aparecían la Dama del Fuego y otra guerrera más que no sé quién era y se enfrentaban a ellos. Y había una tía muy rara que se reflejaba en el espejo. Bueno, era como Nehie pero algo mayor. ¡Y el colmo de todo es que la Dama del Fuego se ponía a cantar nuestra canción de las animadoras! La que estamos ensayando para el festival.

 

Su compañera de cuarto la observó con interés aunque cuando Heather terminó de describirle aquello solamente se encogió de hombros y sentenció, diríase que divertida.

-La verdad es que sí. Como sueño raro lo es un rato.- Concedió a su compañera. –  
-Pues ahora toca dejar los sueños y centrarse en la realidad. – Afirmó Heather esbozando una sonrisa para urgir a su amiga. – ¡Vamos!, que ya llegamos tarde.

 

Ambas se marcharon rumbo a la cafetería. Por su parte Nehie pudo despertarse para descubrir que su compañera ya le había ganado la partida y estaba metida en el baño. Aquello le preocupó pero para su alivio Ashley salió de lo más normal, tras secarse el pelo y dejarle todo lleno de vapor.   
-Todo tuyo.- Declaró esa estirada muchacha.-  
-Gracias.- Musitó la soberana viendo aquello tan empañado.-

 

Tuvo que esperar un rato en tanto su compañera se acicalaba. Ashley eso sí, comentaba.

-¡Qué pesadilla tan absurda he tenido! Soñé que estaba en una especie de circo. Y que esa estúpida de Heather Roberts iba disfrazada de domadora.   
-Sí, sí que es raro.- Convino Nehie sonriendo de forma poco perceptible para su interlocutora.-  
-¡Ja, ja! Me refiero a que tendría que haber salido vestida de payaso.- Se rio su compañera terminando de vestirse.- Por eso era tan absurdo.

 

Cuando Neherenia dejó que la condensación se fuera disipando del baño entró a adecentarse un poco. Con sumo cuidado miró a su reflejo por el rabillo del ojo pero éste se comportaba de forma normal, es decir, replicando su aspecto, (no muy decente a esas horas tras levantarse) y sus movimientos. Nehie se giró rápidamente y volvió a mirar pero nada extraño sucedía. Incluso se tapó la cara con las manos y se quitó estas del rostro rápidamente y su imagen hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Le preguntó Ashley que la observaba como si estuviese loca. –  
-¡Oh!, nada, nada – replicó su compañera levándose una mano al cogote para tratar de explicarse entre risitas. – Solo estaba ensayando, ji, ji…  
-Pues que te diviertas. Me voy a desayunar. – Repuso su interlocutora dejando pasar aquel tema. –

 

Nehie decidió que le convenía hacer lo propio. Por suerte daba la impresión de que la amenaza de su siniestra alter ego se había disipado. Sin más novedades salió del aseo y tras arreglarse y vestirse se marchó rumbo a la cafetería. Allí se encontró con Idina y con Heather. Las tres charlaron animadamente como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido. Al menos delante de la hija de la señora Roberts. Pero cuando ésta se despidió puesto que debía ir a por unas cosas, las otras dos hablaron con más inquietud del tema. En particular Neherenia mostró un semblante pesaroso.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Quiso saber Idina declarando de modo animado.- Logramos vencer. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.  
-Verás. Es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.- Le confesó su amiga.- Esa mujer tan horrible y tan amargada era yo. De algún modo sé que es así.  
-¡Qué va! Tú no eras ella en absoluto, Nehie.- Rebatió su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás ahora no. Pero sé que, de algún modo, ese pudo ser mi destino en otra dimensión. No tengo idea de cómo poder explicarlo. Pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas. El porqué, sin ir más lejos, tú y yo nos conocimos. Todo obedecía a un plan trazado de antemano. Uno ideado para que no me convirtiera en esa siniestra mujer.- Suspiró la consternada y reflexiva chica.-

 

Sin embargo Idina posó una mano en las de ella y le sonrió, para sentenciar de forma cordial.

-Pues sea quién sea quién diseñó ese plan, lo cierto es que ha funcionado de maravilla. Y me alegro mucho el haber sido partícipe de él. Porque gracias a ello no te has convertido en esa amargada sino en mi mejor amiga.

 

Nehie la miró atónita aunque enseguida sonrió mucho más reconfortada. Tras eso las dos chicas se fueron de la cafetería listas para comenzar con las clases del día. Aunque en otro lugar, el apartamento en la ciudad que poseían, el hermano de Idina y Kyle, estaban reunidos ahora con otros jóvenes de su edad y conversaban.

-Al parecer todo se ha resuelto bien.- Comentaba Kyle.- Neherenia y tu hermana, junto a la Princesa de la Luna y las asteroides, pudieron repeler al enemigo.  
-Por esta vez no tuvimos que hacer nada.- Asintió él.- Los guardianes no necesitamos intervenir.

 

Una morena muchacha que vestía un ajustado mono de cuero y limpiaba una especie de arma parecida a una especie de fusil, sonrió y dijo entonces.

-Es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado atizarles a esos ridículos seres. Aunque no fueran vampiros habría sido mejor que nada.  
-Ten paciencia Debbie.- Sonrió otra joven, de pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos azules que aseveró.- Seguro que nosotros tendremos otras cosas que hacer.  
-Si. Tienes razón Samantha. - Añadió otro chico, de melena tono castaño, similar al de la anterior joven aunque algo más oscuro.- Todavía no nos ha llegado el turno. Pero no creo que tardemos mucho en participar.  
-Aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas.- Declaró Lance, sentenciando con aprobación.- Pero me alegra que tanto mi hermana como Neherenia vayan por el buen camino.  
-¿Y no tienes ninguna pista más de lo que sucederá?- Quiso saber Kyle.-  
-Por ahora no, solo lo que me han indicado que ocurriría.- Le contestó el aludido que suspiró no obstante para añadir con un tono que era de pesar.- Desgraciadamente las pobres no han sino empezado su periodo de prueba. Cosas mucho más duras y terribles les acaecerán.   
-Es una lástima que no podamos hacer nada por ayudarlas. Son unas chicas estupendas. - Se lamentó Debbie.-  
-Así es como ha de ser.- Añadió la otra muchacha de pelo castaño, dirigiéndose al muchacho que se le parecía.- ¿Verdad Paul?  
-Me temo que tienes razón.- Admitió él.-  
-Bueno, tratemos de dejar eso a un lado. Seguro que hay otras cosas que tenemos que hacer.- Intervino Kyle.-  
-Al menos aquí todo está tranquilo. Por lo menos de momento.- Declaró Deborah.-   
\- Y ojalá que se mantenga así durante una buena temporada.- Deseó Paul.-

 

Los demás asintieron y entonces Lance tomó la palabra, iba a comentarles cuales serían los próximos movimientos a efectuar…Sin embargo y aunque no lo compartió con el resto, el joven hijo de los Rodney estaba confuso. Había algo que no comprendía. Era como si ese ataque de la reina oscura hubiera surgido de ninguna parte. Nada se decía en su fuente de información sobre ello. Y del mismo modo todo se resolvió de un modo demasiado rápido y sencillo.

-Quizás no me documenté como debía.- Pensaba esperando ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.- Si, debo poner más atención. Esto es muy importante…tendré que investigarlo.

 

No obstante todo lo demás parecía estar ya bien. Por fortuna nada raro sucedió ese día ni en los sucesivos. Quién si tuvo que decidir algo importante fue Idina. Había seguido viéndose con Brent e incluso quedando para salir. Su amiga Heather acabó por aceptarlo, incluso parecía que de buen grado, como si sus celos se hubieran disuelto tras la derrota de aquella oscura réplica de Neherenia. Y ese joven era además de guapo encantador. Llegado el momento él le pidió salir en serio e Idina, algo confusa, prometió darle una respuesta tras las clases. El chico, tomándole la palabra, se acercó a buscarla después de las mismas, deseaba que ella le diera un sí. Idina aceptó salir con él lo que le alegró sobremanera. Heather, puesta al corriente por su amiga, esperaba tímidamente sin salir del aula hasta que ellos terminasen de hablar. Cuando lo hicieron salió para acompañar a su amiga y la felicitó sin reservas. En efecto, Brent e Idina salieron y llegaron a consolidar su relación durante lo que duró el curso. Tanto ella como Heather ya eran socias de cinta azul y el próximo año seguramente lo serían de roja, al producirse el clásico relevo generacional. Al parecer las cosas no les podían ir mejor. Nehie tampoco podía quejarse pero casi al final del año académico recibió algunas noticias inquietantes que venían de su reino. No obstante, gracias a que le aseguraron que no era algo del todo urgente pudo, pese a todo, terminar los exámenes y aprobar con buenas notas, amén de recibir la cinta azul, y participar en el recital de las animadoras como sus compañeras. La canción que habían interpretado para derrotar a su némesis fue un gran éxito y eso les valió muy buenas críticas por parte de sus compañeros. Y tuvieron otra sorpresa. Una invitada que Idina no esperaba. Llegó con otra amiga, justo para oírla interpretar otra de las canciones que, junto con Neherenia, Heather y otras animadoras habían estado arreglando.

-Damas y caballeros, nuestro tema final.- Presentó Tania agregando con jovial animación.- Vamos a celebrar que es viernes, ¡Golden!

Las chcias fueron nuevamente recibidas con una gran ovación. Ataviadas con el uniforme de la Golden para los partidos importantes, top dorado, falta y botas altas rojas de tacón, junto a los consabidos pompones color oro, las chicas ejecutaron la coreografía cantando lideradas por Idina.

Hay un extraño en mi cama,  
hay un martilleo en mi cabeza.  
Brillantina por toda la habitación,

Flamingos rosas en la piscina,  
huelo como un mini bar.  
El DJ se desmayó en el patio,  
Barbie está encima de la barbacoa.  
Esto es un chupetón o un moratón,  
las fotos de la última noche,  
acabaron en internet,  
estoy jodida.

Oh, bueno,  
Es un espejismo,  
pero estoy bastante segura de que fue genial,  
maldición.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
si, bailamos encima de las mesas,  
y tomamos demasiados tragos,  
Creo que nos besamos, pero no me acuerdo (lo olvidé)

La noche del pasado viernes,  
sí, alcanzamos el límite de nuestras tarjetas de crédito,  
y nos echaron del bar,   
así que atacamos el bulevar.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
estuvimos dándole en el parque (a la bebida?)  
nos envolvimos desnudos en la oscuridad,  
luego hicimos un trio.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
sí, creo que vulneramos la ley,  
siempre decimos que vamos a parar.

Este viernes por la noche,  
hazlo todo otra vez.  
Este viernes por la noche,  
hazlo todo otra vez.  
Tratando de unir cabos,   
no sé qué decirle a mi jefe.

Pienso (en decirle) que la grua se llevó mi coche.  
La lámpara está en el suelo,   
junto con mi traje de fiesta favorito.

Ordenes de búsqueda contra mí,  
creo que necesito un Ginger ale,  
aquello fue un tremendo fallo.

Las fotos de la última noche,  
acabaron en internet,   
estoy jodida.

Oh, bueno,  
Es un espejismo,  
pero estoy bastante segura de que ocurrió.

Maldición

La noche del pasado viernes,  
si, bailamos encima de las mesas,  
y tomamos demasiados trago (chupitos),  
Creo que nos besamos, pero no me acuerdo (lo olvidé)

La noche del pasado viernes,  
sí, alcanzamos el límite de nuestras tarjetas de crédito,  
y nos echaron de los bares,   
así que atacamos el bulevar.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
estuvimos dándole en el parque (a la bebida?)  
nos envolvimos desnudos en la oscuridad,  
luego hicimos un trio.

Sí, creo que vulneramos la ley,  
siempre decimos que vamos a parar.

Este viernes por la noche,  
hazlo todo otra vez,  
hazlo todo otra vez.  
Este viernes por la noche,

hazlo todo otra vez,  
hazlo todo otra vez.  
Este viernes por la noche.

 

T.G.I.F. 

 

T.G.I.F   
T.G.I.F

La noche del pasado viernes,  
si, bailamos encima de las mesas,  
y tomamos demasiados tragos (chupitos)

Creo que nos besamos, pero no me acuerdo.  
La noche del pasado viernes,  
sí, alcanzamos el límite de nuestras tarjetas de crédito,  
y nos echaron del bar,   
así que atacamos el bulevar.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
estuvimos dándole en el parque,  
nos envolvimos desnudos en la oscuridad,  
luego hicimos un trio.

La noche del pasado viernes,  
Sí, creo que vulneramos la ley,  
siempre decimos que vamos a parar.  
Este viernes por la noche  
Hacer todo de nuevo

(TGIF) Katy Perry - La última noche de viernes (Crédito al autor)

 

Y todos se movieron al ritmo de la música desde sus asientos. Las chicas supieron como animar ese fin de velada con la promesa además de las fiestas que enseguida llegarían. Y las visitantes disfrutaron de aquello con unas grandes sonrisas. Era el grupo de Chibiusa y las asteroides con una compañera muy especial.

-¡No me puedo creer que esas dos sean Neherenia y mi ahijada! - Dijo aquella mujer de largo pelo color azabache, vestida con un elegante blazer de color asalmonado.-  
-Pues tendrías que haberlas visto luchando.- Afirmó Chibiusa.- Estoy realmente muy orgullosa de cómo se han portado.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Cere- Cere.  
-¿Lo ve alteza? Su preocupación no estaba justificada.- Añadió Jun- Jun…dirigiéndose a la morena mujer.-  
-Sí, es verdad. Las chicas saben desenvolverse muy bien.- Opinó Ves- Ves asintiendo cruzada de brazos.-  
-Y para actuar en los conciertos también son geniales.- Valoró una entusiasmada Para- Para que no había parado de bailar durante todo el espectáculo.-  
-Voy a saludarlas. ¿Venís?- Quiso saber esa mujer.-  
-Tenemos que irnos ya. Mi madre me pidió que la informara de todo, pero antes quise contártelo a ti, Rei.-  
-Gracias Chibiusa.- Sonrió la aludida.-

 

Las otras se marcharon a buscar un lugar sin testigos para utilizar el teleport, de ese modo habían traído a la madrina de Idina. Ahora la princesa de Marte fue directa a ver a su querida ahijada. Pudiendo ver y escuchar al grupo de las Child Leaders que descansaba en una parte de la cancha.

-Ha sido una buena actuación, chicas.- Las alabó Tania.-  
-Sí, nos quedó de maravilla.- Convino Ashley, por una vez con la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.-  
-¡Enhorabuena!- Escucharon una voz de chica algo dubitativa.- Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

 

Todavía jadeando para recuperar el aliento tras su actuación Nehie sonrió. Esa era Millie que había estado presenciando el recital de las Child Leaders.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, hemos trabajado mucho en los ensayos.- Añadió Idina que también saludó cordialmente a esa chica.-  
-Nuestra universidad puede precisarse de tener a las mejores animadoras del Estado.- Aseveró Millie.-  
-Gracias, de verdad.- Intervino Heather que se estaba secando a su vez con una toalla.- Eres muy amable por venir a saludarnos.

 

Ashley ya estaba mirando con desprecio a aquella muchacha. Iba a dedicarle alguno de sus ácidos comentarios cuando a su vez sintió los duros ojos de Neherenia clavarse en ella. Pareció pensarlo mejor dado que únicamente dijo.

-Sí, gracias Millie. Pensaba que para ti las animadoras éramos algo superficial.  
-No, que va…- Se apresuró a comentar la joven.- Sé lo mucho que debéis entrenar y me imagino lo difícil que será ejecutar unas coreografías tan complicadas.  
-Lo es, eso te lo aseguro.- Terció Sally que sonrió con reconocimiento.-

 

Ashley esbozó una leve sonrisa a su vez y entonces vio que su compañera de cuarto hacía lo propio y asentía, pero mirándola a ella.

-Bueno, me voy…una vez más, estuvisteis geniales.- Remachó Millie alejándose de allí.-  
-Luego te vemos, ¿eh?- Le dijo Idina con afabilidad.-

 

La aludida se giró brevemente asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó. Fue cuando Neherenia se aproximó a Ashley y le susurró con aprobación.

-¿Lo ves? No cuesta nada ser amable.

 

Su compañera no respondió a eso, simplemente se apartó para terminar de secarse con su toalla y tomar algo de bebida isotónica. Heather por su parte si se acercó a Idina y a Neherenia cuando ya se marchaban rumbo a los vestuarios y dijo, no sin cierta culpabilidad.

-Teníais razón, chicas. Lamento todas esas cosas tan tontas que dije sobre la pobre Millie. Es una buena muchacha.  
-Sí, y espero que al año que viene siga con nosotras.- Deseó Nehie.-  
-Al menos hemos aprobado todas las asignaturas.- Sonrió Heather elevando los brazos.- Mis padres están muy contentos.  
-A tu padre no le he visto en casi todo el curso.- Comentó Idina.-  
-Ha tenido que estar con el equipo de la Universidad, de gira por los torneos y después ocupándose de asuntos burocráticos.- Suspiró Heather agregando con mejor ánimo.- La verdad, le hemos visto poco. Pero ya ha vuelto y podremos pasar unos días de vacaciones todos juntos.  
-En mi caso regresaré a mi país. Quiero ver a mi familia y amigos.- Afirmó Neherenia guiñándole un ojo a Idina que sonrió.-  
-Y yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres y a mis hermanos. ¡Cómo son! Ni se han dignado venir a visitarme este primer año.

 

Su amiga la soberana guardó ahí un espeso silencio. Lance le dijo que su hermana no debía saber nada de su presencia allí. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando fue Heather quien tomó la palabra para proponer.

-Pues a ver si todas tenemos unos días y podemos vernos antes de comenzar el siguiente curso.  
-Si me es posible cuenta con ello.- Repuso animadamente Nehie.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- Convino Idina.-

 

Y las tres unieron sus manos, al estilo de la facultad. Para exclamar.

-¡Gooooo Golden!

 

Aunque tras separarse de Heather las otras dos amigas hablaron con más claridad. La reina tuvo que despedirse de su amiga prometiéndole que, cuando solucionara unos inconvenientes y atendiera algunas obligaciones en la Luna, volvería para el año siguiente.

-Es una pena que no podamos estar juntas en vacaciones.- Se lamentaba Idina.-  
-Espero que no sea nada serio. Sin embargo mi obligación es la de ponerme al día con un montón de asuntos atrasados.- Suspiró su resignada contertulia.-  
-No te envidio el cargo.- Sonrió animosamente su amiga.-  
-Es mi deber. Para eso fui educada desde que tengo uso de razón. Y ahora, tras esta experiencia contra mi yo oscuro, me he dado cuenta más que nunca de la importancia que tiene el ser una buena soberana, pero sobre todo, una buena persona.- Sentenció Nehie.-

 

Idina asintió conviniendo en eso. Fue cuando oyeron una voz muy familiar que sonaba llena de afecto.

-Enhorabuena, chicas. Por todo.

Al girarse hacia la fuente de la misma la hija de los Rodney enseguida exclamó llena de alegría.

-¡Madrina Rei!

No tardó en correr hasta ella y abrazarla. Aunque al instante se apartó algo azorada excusándose.

-Perdona, estoy sudada tras la actuación…  
-No te preocupes por eso.- Le sonrió su interlocutora dándole un sentido beso en la mejilla.- Encantada de verla, majestad.- Añadió saludando a Nehie con una leve inclinación.-

 

La entrepelada se aproximó susurrando como si pudiera haber alguien cerca.

-Aquí no me llaman así… pero yo también me alegro mucho de veros, princesa de Marte.- Afirmó ya sonriente.-  
-¿Cómo tú por aquí?- Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Tenía muchas ganas de verte y de conocer esta universidad. SI te digo la verdad, nunca vine por aquí. En la época en la que estudiaban tus padres desgraciadamente teníamos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos… Sé que Ami sí que se pasó cuando tu tía Bertie terminó de estudiar.  
-Pues me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Te daremos y tour por todo el campus y te presentaremos a nuestras amigas.- Se ofreció su ahijada con visible entusiasmo.-

 

Aunque el gesto de Rei se tornó más serio cuando comentó ya con algo de inquietud.

-Sé que habéis superado muy bien la dura prueba a la que os visteis sometidas. Y estaba algo preocupada cuando me lo contaron. ¿Ya está todo bien?... ¿No ha vuelto a suceder nada extraño?- Inquirió.-

 

Las dos muchachas se miraron negando con la cabeza.

-Mi reverso oscuro fue derrotado y creo que nos deshicimos de ella para siempre.- Aseveró Neherenia.-  
-Chibiusa y las Asteroides me han contado todo lo que ha sucedido.- Les dijo ahora sin disimular su satisfacción.- Y estoy muy orgullosa de las dos.  
-Y yo te agradezco muchísimo que me ayudases a venir aquí.- Sonrió Nehie.- Es realmente un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

Idina le pasó un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros a su amiga y la princesa de marte sonrió visiblemente complacida.

-Supongo que estos incidentes quedarán entre nosotras. Aunque no sé, no sé, ¡menuda cancioncita que habéis cantado! Creía que erais más formales.- Bromeó cambiando de tema.-  
-Era solo una canción, madrina- Casi se disculpó Idina ruborizándose un poco.- Nos gustaba la música y el ritmo…pero no hacemos esas cosas. ¿Verdad Nehie?

 

La interpelada se apresuró a negar con la cabeza lo que provocó la carcajada de Rei…

-Así me gusta.- Asintió divertida y remachando con jovialidad.- Bueno, pues darme ese paseo por vuestra universidad.

 

Las chicas convinieron en eso. Aunque primero se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa. Llevaron a su invitada por casi todas partes, la presentaron a Millie y a Heather, y ésta a su vez la guió al despacho de su madre. Melanie la saludó muy educada y amablemente, más cuando se enteró que era la madrina de Idina y muy amiga de los Rodney. Después comieron por allí y a la tarde Rei se despidió. Al marcharse saliendo del campus dedicó una última mirada a esa gran universidad. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

-Algo raro está pasando aquí.- Meditó murmurando con aire reflexivo.- No sé lo que es… pero es como si alguien estuviera manipulando las cosas…el orden natural. Los kamis de este lugar no están tranquilos. Tendré que hablar con Usagi de esto…aunque bueno, seguro que de saber algo me dirá que no puede contarlo. El caso es que ya no detecto pruebas de que quede energía maligna. Quizás sea que estoy algo paranoica…. Y tanto Neherenia como mi ahijada están muy contentas…

 

Y sin querer darle más importancia abordó un taxi y se marchó…tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 

Por su parte ambas amigas se dijeron hasta luego volviendo cada una a sus habitaciones. Y así pasaron los días que restaban hasta que oficialmente empezaron las vacaciones. Cada una se fue por su lado. De lo que les sucedió y del siguiente curso en la Golden se sabrá en otras historias.

 

Y paralelamente a eso, la oscura reina flotaba en una inmensa negrura. Ahora se encontraba desnuda, cubierta solo por su larga cabellera. Todo parecía desierto, pero escuchó una voz grave y gutural que le dijo.

-Estuviste realmente bien. Bella y gentil reina. Una interpretación muy convincente.  
-Como verás cumplí mi palabra.- Afirmó la soberana.- Esas estúpidas han creído que pudieron derrotarme. Sin embargo eso me molesta.  
-Nunca fue mi intención que las vencieras. Las cosas no deben suceder de ese modo. – Replicó aquella enigmática voz. – Ya te lo dije. Ésta era una simple muestra del poder que poseo. Y de todo lo que podría hacer por ti. Pero cumpliste tu cometido. Y lo pasaste bien. Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿A que sí?  
-Sí que fue divertido. –Admitió su interlocutora agregando con regocijo.- Esa idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que le aguarda en su futuro, ja, ja…Creerá que se ha librado de mí para siempre.  
-¿Lo ves?- Repuso él con aire triunfal.- ¿A que eso hará que el momento de tu revancha sea mucho más grato? Espera a darle la noticia…

 

La soberana asintió, ahora con una pérfida y esperanzada sonrisa, para halagar a su interlocutor.

-Veo que tienes un alma tenebrosa, como la mía… y que eres poderoso, mucho en verdad. Creo que incluso más que el propio Caos. Si, a cambio de lo que me ofreces seré tuya sin dudarlo, me someteré a ti.- Aseguró entre jadeos plenos de excitación, corriendo la cortina de esos negros cabellos para que su contertulio pudiese disfrutar de lo que había bajo ellos…-

 

Y con un tono lleno de lascivia, aquella gutural voz sentenció.

-Sí, y por mi parte me ocuparé de Rei… siempre tiene que estar metiendo las narices, entonces como ahora…pero eso puede esperar. Iremos por partes. Tu otro yo tiene algo que yo quiero, o mejor dicho a alguien…y ella es mía…


	19. El Regreso a la Golden State el segundo curso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras muchos acontecimientos las chicas se disponen a iniciar un nuevo año que será duro.

Concluido el año todos se fueron de vacaciones a sus casas. Neherenia volvió al reino de la Luna. Allí tuvo algunas noticias preocupantes. Pero por ahora su prioridad sería ayudar a abastecer a la gigantesca nave que se había construido a partir de un gran asteroide. Ésta había partido desde la Tierra y la soberana se comprometió, en virtud de un acuerdo de amistad y cooperación con ese planeta, para ayudar en lo posible en cuanto llegase a la órbita lunar. Al poco de regresar se vio con su amiga Chibiusa, que era la princesa de la cara visible de la Luna y representaba a sus padres. Había venido a visitar a Nehie con el séquito de sus guardianas personales, las sailor asteroides, más conocidas antaño como el cuarteto de las amazonas.

\- ¡Cuanto celebro volver a veros! – Las saludó Neherenia recibiéndolas en sus estancias privadas, como casi siempre que venían a visitarla. –  
\- Nosotras también estamos contentas de volverte a ver, Nehie. – Sonrió Chibiusa. –   
\- No tuve la ocasión de agradeceros lo bastante vuestra ayuda contra esas criaturas. - Respondió su interlocutora. –  
\- Por fortuna hemos acabado con ellas. - Terció Sailor Vesta –  
\- Si- convino Sailor Palas que sentenció. – Y esta vez de manera definitiva.  
\- No puede haber error posible.- Afirmó Sailor Juno –  
\- Ahora podrás estar tranquila – Comentó Sailor Ceres –  
\- Desgraciadamente ese es un lujo que una reina no se puede permitir. – Les respondió Neherenia que explicó a sus amigas. – Me han llegado noticias de descontento entre mis súbditos y de problemas mientras he estado estudiando. Mi Chambelán Real y el Primer Ministro han estado ocupados tratando de resolverlos en mi ausencia, pero ahora debo encargarme en persona. Además, está el asunto de la nave terrestre.  
\- Llegará aquí en cuestión de unos días – le informó Chibiusa. - Les viene mejor ser abastecidos desde la cara de la Luna que tú gobiernas.   
\- Aprovecharé para hacer una visita. Tengo curiosidad por verla, dicen que es algo formidable. - Le desveló la reina de la cara oculta -

 

Sus amigas convinieron en ello. Tampoco se lo perderían y así lo manifestó Chibiusa que le explicó.

-Cuando lleguen te acompañaremos, solo para establecer formalmente una serie de acuerdos. Son unos tratados muy importantes para el futuro. Después, con todo el lío que tengo, lo más seguro es que deba retornar al siglo treinta con las Sailor asteroides. Al menos durante una temporada.

Neherenia las escuchó apenada, eran unas buenas amigas y siempre disfrutaba de su compañía. 

-Os voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Más ahora que sé todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Y que he descubierto la dolorosa y terrible verdad. Lo siento. Lamento mucho haber sido ese monstruo sin corazón.

 

Los semblantes de sus amigas adoptaron unas expresiones apenadas. Fue Sailor Vesta quien animosamente le dijo.

-Vamos Nehie…Tú no tienes culpa de eso.  
-Claro que no.- Secundó Sailor Juno.-  
-No tienes nada que ver con esa sosa.- Añadió Sailor Palas.-  
-Eres otra persona completamente distinta.- Remachó Sailor Ceres.-

 

Aunque la aludida ahora no respondió de inmediato. Las demás se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando. Chibiusa enseguida le dio la mano y sonrió tratando de alentarla.

-Anda Nehie… deja de sufrir por eso.  
-Lo siento mucho.- Pudo gemir la chica abrazándose a su amiga.- Todo lo que os hice…

 

El resto no habló, estaban a su vez emocionadas y tratando de no derramar lágrimas. Comprendían el tremendo shock que para su querida amiga había sido el descubrir de ese modo como fue en su pasada vida. Finalmente fue tarea de Chibiusa la de levantar el ánimo de todas, dirigiéndole a Neherenia unas afectuosas palabras.

-Si algo aprendí de mi madre y del resto de las sailors fue que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Sobre todo cuando hicimos cosas malas por influjo de otros. Tú fuiste manipulada por Caos. El mal te poseyó porque estabas sola. Yo misma vi como al final, el único deseo que esa malvada reina era el de tener amigos, un novio que la quisiera y ser feliz.  
-Claro.- Añadió Sailor Vesta.- A nosotras nos sucedió lo mismo. Nos manipularon y durante un tiempo servimos a ese mismo mal.  
-Pero la Guerrera Luna nos liberó igualmente.- Agregó Sailor Juno.-  
-Y a ti te queremos como si de una primita se tratase.- Afirmó Sailor Palas.-   
-Créenos. No tienes nada que ver con esa otra. No sois la misma persona.- Aseveró Sailor Ceres.-

 

Nehie asintió enjugándose las lágrimas. Sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Aun guardaba en su corazón con cariño el momento en que las conoció. Ella era muy niña. Recordó haber despertado en el salón del trono. Se había quedado dormida en su gran sillón, ese verde y tan alto que usaba para las recepciones. Creyó haber tenido una extraña pesadilla de la que no se acordaba. Al poco de desperezarse y con su vocecita infantil, apenas pudo decir, tras frotarse un poco los ojos.

-Me había quedado dormida. ¿Verdad?  
-Pero solo un ratito.- Le contestó una de sus cortesanas con gran amabilidad.-  
-Su majestad debe estar cansada. ¿Por qué no descansa un poco en su alcoba?- Le propuso gentilmente otra de sus damas.-

 

La chiquilla se levantó saltando de aquel altísimo trono y girándose hacia su séquito comentó.

-Una cosa. ¿Le importaría a alguien acompañarme y cantarme una nana?...  
-Claro, será un placer.- Convino la primera de sus damas.-

 

Y la niña sonrió contenta. Normalmente sus cortesanos eran amables pero fríos. Tenía una extraña sensación. Como si esas personas la temieran y no se atreviesen a superar según qué barreras. Era lo normal. A fin de cuentas ella era la reina. Después de que sus padres desaparecieran de un modo misterioso el consejo la eligió como sucesora, y, aunque había un consejo de regencia que se ocupaba de los asuntos de política hasta que alcanzase la mayoría de edad y fuera oficialmente proclamada, lo cierto es que debía asistir todos los días a esas aburridas recepciones y estudiar. Muchas veces se sentía muy sola, en la intimidad de su cuarto y se miraba en el espejo. Incluso hablaba con él. Al menos su reflejo siempre estaba ahí. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte notaba cosas raras. Pensaba en eso mientras su dama de compañía la escoltaba a su habitación. Una vez dentro, fiel a su palabra, le cantó una nana y la arropó. Tras darle las buenas noches la dejó acostada. Ahora se tapaba hasta la barbilla. Sí que estaba cansada, creyó recordar ahora parte de ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido en el que era mayor y parecía estar muy enfadada. Aunque en ese instante una voz desconocida la sobresaltó. Pertenecía a una mujer. Sorprendida se incorporó quedando atónita. A los pies de su cama, una muchacha de pelo rosado, vestida de una forma extraña, junto con otras cuatro chicas más, de raros y complicados peinados todas ellas, la observaban con una amplia sonrisa.

-No te asustes Neherenia.- Le dijo esa chica.- Somos tus amigas.  
-¿Amigas?- Replicó la cría mirándolas atónita.- No sé quiénes sois.

 

Pensó en llamar a la guardia, no obstante esas extrañas le dedicaban unas miradas amables. No parecía que quisieran hacerle daño. Al contrario. Una de ellas, ataviada con ese raro uniforme de falda corta y un lazo sobre el pecho, en tonos azules, hizo aparecer en su mano una hermosa cajita de música.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Quiso saber la pequeña soberana.-  
-Un pequeño truco de magia.- Replicó la interpelada presentándose con una leve inclinación y un simpático tinte de voz que parecía demasiado infantil para su edad.- Soy la Guerrera Sailor Palas. Pero puedes Para- Para.

 

Otras de esas chicas, ataviada de modo similar, pero en tono verde, dio una voltereta sobre sí misma, lo que hizo que Neherenia abriera la boca con asombro. Esa muchacha le sonrió a su vez para declarar.

-Sailor Juno, Jun-Jun para los amigos.  
-Y yo me llamo Ves-Ves, pero también se me conoce como Sailor Vesta.- Terció otra de rojo uniforme girando sobre sí misma.-

 

La otra, de uniforme color tirando a azafrán, saltó abriendo las piernas y volvió a caer con ambos pies en el suelo, para afirmar.

-Soy Cere – Cere o si lo prefieres, Sailor Ceres.  
-Somos las sailor asteroides, defensoras del Sistema Solar y de nuestra princesa.- Declararon al unísono.-

 

Y finalmente, esa muchacha de uniforme rosado y pelo a juego se presentó.

-Yo soy su princesa. Me llamo Usagi, pero puedes llamarme Chibiusa, o la Guerrero Luna junior.  
-¿Guerrero Luna?- Se sorprendió la niña.-

 

Y es que juraría haber oído aquel nombre antes. Pero no recordaba cuando. De todas formas devolvió la mirada a esas chicas y les preguntó.

-¿Cómo habéis podido entrar?  
-Tenemos poderes especiales.- Respondió amablemente Chibiusa.-  
-¿Y qué queréis?- Inquirió la cría tratando de aparentar valentía, aunque pese a lo amable de sus presentaciones esas muchachas le daban algo de miedo, eran mayores y parecían muy fuertes.-  
-Solo ser tus amigas. - Respondió Sailor Vesta.-  
-Claro. Pareces una niña muy simpática.- Comentó Sailor Palas.-  
-Soy una reina.- Les informó Neherenia, comentando no sin algo de pesar.- No tengo amigos porque siempre estoy muy ocupada y además, creo que mis súbditos me tienen algo de miedo.  
-Pues nosotras no somos súbditas tuyas, ni tampoco te tenemos miedo. Así que podríamos ser tus amigas.- Le contestó Sailor Ceres.-   
-Y enseñarte muchas cosas.- Añadió Sailor Juno.-  
-Haremos una cosa si te parece bien, majestad. Vendremos mañana. –Intervino Chibiusa con un afectuoso tono.- Nos presentaremos como es debido ante tu corte. Y si nos das permiso te mostraremos otros lugares y te presentaremos a niñas como tú, que podrían ser estupendas amigas con las que jugar.

 

El semblante de su interlocutora se iluminó con una gran sonrisa en tanto preguntaba llena de expectación.

-¿De verdad?

 

Su contertulia levantó una de sus enguantadas manos y sonrió guiñándole un ojo, afirmando como si jurase.

-Palabra de Guerrero Luna junior.  
-Una cosa más.- Terció Sailor Palas.- No te mires en ese gran espejo que tienes en este cuarto. Al menos no todavía, queremos darte una sorpresa.  
-Pero, es que me gusta ver mi reflejo. Es el único con quién puedo hablar.- Opuso tímidamente la niña.-  
-Ahora ya nos tienes a nosotras.- Afirmó Ves-Ves.-   
-Sí, vas a tener muchas amigas Neherenia. No te hará falta hablar con tu reflejo nunca más.- Le aseguró Jun-Jun.-  
-Por lo menos, aguarda hasta mañana, por favor. Queremos darte un regalo muy especial.- Le pidió Sailor Ceres.-

 

La cría asintió, siendo solamente eso podría esperar. Entonces Chibiusa se acercó y la arropó de nuevo con afecto para desearle.

-Que tengas muy felices sueños, Majestad.

 

Y la niña cerró los ojos con una muy agradable sensación. Notaba algo cálido en su interior. Como si su corazón se alegrase. Sentía que esas muchachas iban a ser unas grandes amigas y que podía confiar en ellas. Y a la mañana siguiente todo sucedió tal y como ellas le prometieron. Llegaron a la corte y pidieron audiencia en nombre del reino de Neo Cristal Tokio de la Tierra y el Milenario de Plata de la cara visible de la Luna. Fueron recibidas y conducidas ante la presencia de Neherenia, que, sentada en ese gran trono, las dio la bienvenida saltando de él para ponerse de pie. Las cuatro asteroides sonrieron al ver aquello haciendo una reverencia, y Chibiusa hizo una inclinación más leve, aunque igualmente protocolaria. En ese instante, el chambelán real, un tipo entrado en kilos y algo engolado, vestido como si le hubieran sacado del siglo dieciocho, anunció.

-Su Majestad la Hermosa y Gentil reina Neherenia os recibirá.  
-Si, por favor, pasad a mi habitación.- Les pidió la niña, deseosa de ver esa sorpresa que iban a darle.-

 

Y sus invitadas la siguieron tras cumplimentar los formalismos del protocolo. Al pasar, Neherenia ordenó a su séquito que esperase. Eso no le gustó mucho a su dama principal ni a su chambelán. Pero la niña insistió, ni tan siquiera sus escoltas podían entrar. La princesa Usagi Chiba, del reino de la Tierra y la Luna Blanca, como Chibiusa se presentó oficialmente, era su amiga. Entonces las Asteroides quitaron el espejo de la soberana y lo sustituyeron por otro que hicieron aparecer en mitad de la habitación.

 

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- Quiso saber Neherenia con gesto sorprendido.-  
-¿Cómo nos dijo Roy que se llamaba esa canción? ¡Ah, si… es cosa de magia! - Sonrió Sailor Palas.-  
-Ahora fíjate.- Le pidió Sailor Juno señalando el espejo para explicar.- A través de él podrás conocer amigas. De hecho pronto estarás ligada a alguien por vuestros hermosos sueños.  
-Si- convino Sailor Vesta.- La persona que aparecerá en este espejo, tiene unos sueños muy parecidos a los tuyos.   
-Y eso hará que forjes unos grandes lazos de amistad con ella, ya lo verás.- Le desveló Sailor Ceres.-  
-Es un espejo que el mismo Helios, guardián de los sueños, y mi madre, la reina Serenity, han preparado especialmente para ti.- Le contó Chibiusa.-

 

Y dicho esto las cuatro muchachas y su princesa se apartaron fuera del alcance del reflejo dejando sola a Neherenia. La niña se quedó observando absorta. Al principio no se dio cuenta pero al cabo de unos momentos lo percibió. El reflejo que podía ver no era el de su habitación sino el de otro cuarto. Más modestamente decorado quizás, y entonces ante si apareció una pequeña de aproximadamente su edad, de pelo moreno algo rizado y ojos azules inquisitivos. Llevaba un vestido de alguien mayor que ella y también parecía observarla con curiosidad. La soberana de la Luna Nueva finalmente se atrevió a saludar preguntando…

-Hola. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?...

 

Y para su sorpresa esa niña le contestó que sí. Dijo llamarse Idina y la invitó a jugar con ella y con una primita suya de nombre Kerria. Y de ahí nació en efecto una hermosa y duradera amistad. Nehie lo recordaba todo muy bien. Pese a todos los años transcurridos desde entonces y los muchos en los que no se vieron. Pero mientras tanto tuvo a la princesa de la Luna Blanca y a sus guardianas que la visitaban muy a menudo, Así fue creciendo rodeada de afecto y entablando relaciones de auténtica amistad. Sonreía agradecida mirando ahora a su amiga Chibiusa y a las asteroides. 

-Os debo mi vida entera.- Musitó emocionada.- Lo que soy…  
-No, eso no es cierto.- Tu vida es tuya.- Respondió Chibiusa de igual modo.-  
-Todo ha sido mérito tuyo.- Añadió dulcemente Sailor Ceres.-  
-Sí, has trabajado mucho y has estudiado un montón.- Sonrió Sailor Palas.-  
-Y ahora sabemos que serás capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, por difícil que sea.- Añadió Sailor Juno.-  
-Así es. Aunque tengamos que irnos, nos vamos tranquilas. Tú serás desde ahora la defensora del bien y de la Luna.- Concluyó Sailor Vesta.-

 

A Neherenia le apenaba mucho la marcha de sus amigas. Pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! En efecto, ella estaba encargada de velar por toda la Luna cuando sus amigas viajaban en el tiempo. Cumpliría el encargo. Así lo dijo.

-No os decepcionaré. Tenéis mi promesa. 

 

Las demás asintieron y le dieron unos cariñosos besos de despedida. Después tomándose de las manos desparecieron invocando su poder tele portador. Nehie suspiró, ahora estaba sola.

-Sola otra vez.- Suspiró sin embargo sonrió enseguida moviendo la cabeza y pensó.- No, no estoy sola. Tengo a muchas personas que me aprecian y a las que yo también quiero. Idina, sus padres y sus tíos, Heather, mi pueblo… Y tengo que dar lo mejor de mí por todos ellos…

Y así zanjó aquello, ahora debía centrarse en preparar la llegada de esa enorme nave…

 

En la Tierra, entre tanto, Brent debía irse. Ya se había graduado y lo sintió, pues Idina había calado hondo en él. Quedaron en verse cuando pudieran pasado el verano, pero, al cabo de unos meses, el chico la escribió diciéndole que había conocido a una muchacha con la que ya salía, lo que sumió a la pobre muchacha en una pequeña depresión. Quedaba todavía un mes de las vacaciones que había pasado con su familia, sus notas habían sido muy buenas y sus padres se alegraron mucho. Una vez de vuelta en casa, sus hermanos la saludaron con efusividad.

-¿Cómo estás pequeñaja?- Sonrió Lance que fue el primero en abrazarla.-  
-Bien gracias.- Dio ella con un tono suave.-

Su hermano la miró elevándola la barbilla para susurrarla con afecto.

-Mi pequeñaja parece algo triste…

Idina no tuvo que responder. Su otro hermano, Alan, llegó enseguida tomándola entre sus brazos y levantándola para girar con ella.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora de que te dejases ver un poco por aquí!- exclamó haciéndola reír a su pesar.-  
-Vale Alan. ¡Bájame, que ya no soy una niña!- Pudo decir todavía entre risas.-  
-Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra enana.- Replicó él con tono jovial.-

 

Al fondo tanto Tom como Cooan sonreían al ver a sus hijos. Les dejaron un rato más hasta que al fin Alan dejó a su hermana.

-¿Qué tal todo hija?- La saludó Cooan.-  
-Bien mamá- Repuso la chica ahora más risueña tras aquel recibimiento.-  
-Nos alegramos mucho de verte. No pudimos ir a visitarte este curso porque estuvimos muy liados. Y además, tenías que valerte por ti misma.- Repuso su padre.-

 

Idina suspiró. ¡Si su familia supiera hasta qué punto tuvo que hacerlo! Pero mejor dejar eso a un lado. Ahora estaba de vuelta en casa y podría pasar un tiempo con los suyos. Sus hermanos entraron las maletas que traía y tras darse un baño y cambiarse se reunió con todos para comer.

-¿Qué tal la abuela Sarah?- Quiso saber.-  
-Está ya muy mayor.- Suspiró su apenado padre.- Hay muchas cosas que no recuerda.  
-Y después del fallecimiento de tu abuelo. Pues bueno… la pobre ha bajado mucho.- Comentó Cooan igualmente entristecida.-  
-Pero mejor cuéntanos algo de ti.- Le pidió Tom tratando de alegrar el ambiente.- ¿Qué tal en la Golden?  
-La señora Roberts me dio muchos recuerdos para vosotros y para los tíos Roy y Bertie.- Les contó.-  
-¿Y qué tal los chicos de por allí?- Se interesó Alan con jovialidad.-

Su hermana bajó la mirada ahora. Todos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Su hermano añadió algo apuradamente.

-Disculpa si te he molestado con eso…  
-No, no te preocupes. Salí con uno, eso es todo. Era encantador. Pero terminó el curso y se fue…- Comentó consternada.- Lo dejamos por la distancia.  
-No te pongas triste pequeñaja.- La alentó Lance.- Eres muy guapa. Pronto conocerás a algún buen muchacho. Ya lo verás.  
-Si hija. Cuando llegue el hombre de tu vida lo sabrás. Todavía es pronto.- La animó su madre.-  
-Bueno, vosotros os conocisteis en la Golden.- Les recordó la chica.-  
-Sí, pero eso fue en tercero.- Matizó Tom, añadiendo ahora con nostalgia.- Y al empezar ese curso yo estaba hecho polvo. La chica que me gustaba salía con otro. Un compañero de universidad.  
-¿Esa tal Mary Jane?- Se sonrió Cooan.-  
-Sí, esa misma. Crecimos juntos. Se fue a vivir a Boston.- Repuso Tom haciendo memoria.- Me acuerdo que al llegar aquí se celebraba el baile de verano. Ya sabéis. Fui a invitarla a casa. Con mi traje y todo y llevando un ramo de flores. Ja, ja… Cuando llamé a su puerta y me abrió me sentí muy feliz, pero luego salió ese rubiales.  
-¡Vaya palo, papá! – Dijo Alan en tono solidario.-  
-Ni te lo imaginas.- Sonrió Tom añadiendo.- El caso es que cuando Mary Jane vio las flores que yo traía pensó obviamente que eran para ella, pero yo negué con la cabeza e improvisé diciendo que eran para una cita que tenía. Me dio tanta rabia que quise ponerla celosa, ¡ja, ja!…al menos le di un buen corte.  
-¿Y qué hiciste con esas flores?- Inquirió Idina con curiosidad.-  
-Las tiré al primer cubo de basura que encontré.- Repuso su padre, agregando con tintes reflexivos para dirigirse a todos sus hijos.- En ese instante me sentía el tipo más desgraciado del mundo. Y a los pocos días, ya lo veis. Regresé a la Golden y conocí a vuestra madre.  
-¡Y te hice olvidar a esa boba! - Se rio Cooan.-   
-Del todo.- Sentenció el interpelado tras levantarse y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su mujer tras lo que declaró.- Así que Idina, hija, no te preocupes…nunca se sabe dónde estará aquel que te está reservado.  
-Sí, tenéis razón. Aunque ahora me dedicaré a mis estudios y al grupo. Espero que nos reuniremos pronto. Debemos practicar.  
-Es cierto. ¿Tenías que actuar en la ceremonia de graduación de Leval y Mazoui, verdad?- Inquirió Lance.-  
-Si- asintió la muchacha.- Espero que lo hagamos bien…  
-¿Y qué tal Nehie? ¿Se adaptó?- Preguntó Cooan.-  
-¡Oh sí!, muy bien…Nos hicimos muy amigas de la hija de la señora Roberts. Se llama Heather y   
Es muy maja.

 

La conversación prosiguió así como pasaron los días. El momento de aquella ceremonia llegó. Todos en la familia estaban realmente expectantes. A los pocos días en efecto fueron a despedir a Leval, Mazoui y los demás que se embarcaban en aquel enorme asteroide. Idina y sus primas debían participar primero en la ceremonia de entrega de despachos actuando para todo el público allí congregado y los graduados. Era un gran honor haber sido invitadas por el alto mando militar y las autoridades civiles. Allí la muchacha descubrió con asombro y pesar que su amiga Amatista y su primo Granate también se iban en aquel viaje. Tras despedirles, a los pocos días, ella retornó a la universidad para instalarse. Entonces recibió la noticia de que sus padres irían de visita al comienzo de las clases, lo que, unido a los ánimos de su compañera de cuarto y amiga la hizo salir de la tristeza que aún le quedaba por el final de su noviazgo. Para alborozo de todos se impuso el carácter de chica alegre de Idina. Ahora, junto a su compañera de habitación, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus padres a la entrada de la universidad. Por fin, un taxi anunció su llegada con pitidos en el claxon. Idina corrió a su encuentro hasta que éste se detuvo y bajaron sus tan esperados progenitores. Cooan abrazó a su hija y luego su padre se unió al saludo mientras Heather observaba algo apartada y con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro de haber venido! - exclamó Tom valorando con visible satisfacción - esto no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que cuando nos graduamos, ¿verdad Connie?  
-Es cierto - convino ésta echando un vistazo a los alrededores del campus, en tanto agregaba con nostalgia. - Parece que el tiempo haya dado marcha atrás. ¿Recuerdas cuando paseábamos por aquí los cuatro, Roy, Beruche, tú y yo?...  
-Sí, y Roy os hacía alguna gamberrada, o decía aquello de…en vez de estudiar, ¡vámonos de juerga chicos!- rememoró su esposo con desenfado. -

 

Los dos rieron al acordarse pero se interrumpieron al ver a Heather, Idina la presentó enseguida.

-Papá, mamá, ésta es mi amiga y compañera de habitación. Os hablé de ella en casa. Se llama Heather Roberts, es hija de la jefa de estudios.  
\- ¿Y Nehie?- Quiso saber Tom.- ¿No ha venido aún?  
\- Tenía asuntos que atender en su país. Me comentó antes de las vacaciones que probablemente llegaría con el curso empezado. – 

Les informó su hija, que ante la presencia de su compañera no quiso entrar en más detalles. 

-Así que tú eres la hija de Melanie y de Malcolm - intervino Cooan observando a esa muchacha tan alta bien para concluir. - Te pareces mucho a ella, en especial en los ojos.  
-Encantada de conocerles - repuso la aludida muy educadamente para declarar. - Mi madre tiene muchas ganas de verles, me pidió que la avisase en cuanto llegáramos.  
-No le digas nada - le pidió Tom guiñándole un cómplice ojo a esa muchacha – iremos directamente a verla, ¿está en el despacho del director de estudios, verdad?  
-Sí, les acompaño, es al final de corredor - se ofreció su interlocutora -....  
-¡No te preocupes querida!- rio Cooan- lo sabemos, vamos allá, seguro que se lleva una sorpresa.

 

Los dos se dirigieron al despacho seguidos por las chicas. Al llegar a la puerta que estaba cerrada, Tom golpeó con los nudillos y esperó la respuesta.

-Adelante - se escuchó decir a una voz femenina que era sin duda la de Melanie. -  
-Disculpe señora jefa de estudios. - Dijo Tom abriendo la puerta tímidamente para decir de forma jocosa. -Pero Melanie Sanders está haciendo un strip tease en la clase aprovechando que la señorita Parker no está.  
-¡Tommy!- exclamó la interpelada radiante de alegría. - Cuanto tiempo hacía que no te veía - salió corriendo de inmediato para abrazarle, y al abrir la puerta le vio junto a Cooan - Connie, ¡tú también…qué alegría!

 

Los tres se abrazaron de forma efusiva y Melanie les invitó a pasar. Idina y Heather entraron también, no querían perdérselo por nada. Después de sentarse fue Cooan quien tomó la palabra.

-Hemos venido a pasar un par de días, teníamos nostalgia de este sitio, pero, por lo que hemos visto, no ha cambiado nada.  
-Ya sabéis lo que se dice, los años pasan, las caras cambian pero la Golden no - repuso Melanie con una amplia sonrisa para desvelarles con afectuoso tono. - No sabéis lo contenta que me puse cuando enviasteis a estudiar aquí a Idina.   
-Y la coincidencia que ha sido que se hiciera tan buena amiga de tu hija - añadió Cooan visiblemente agradada por ello - yo también me alegro.  
-Sí,- convino Melanie que admitió ahora divertida -nosotras no nos llevábamos tan bien en un principio.  
-¡Sobre todo mi hermana y tú! - rio su interlocutora recordando vívidamente aquello - y siempre con el pobre Roy de por medio.  
\- ¡Ay ese Roy! Que chico más encantador y cómo me sacaba de quicio - suspiró Melanie con una voz evocadora queriendo saber. - ¿Qué tal les va a él y a Bertie?..  
-Ya sabes, él es entrenador en la NBA y ella está de subdirectora en un colegio privado muy prestigioso. - Le contestó Tom. -  
-Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿cómo les va a ellos personalmente? espero que bien.  
-No te preocupes, son muy felices, aunque ahora no conocerías a Roy, se ha vuelto mucho más serio - le contó Cooan casi susurrando como si el propio aludido fuera a oírla -  
-No… ¡No puede ser!- se rio Melanie que puso voz de incredulidad - ¿Roy serio? Esas palabras no pueden ir unidas en la misma frase.  
-Es verdad - aseguró Tom. - Ojalá venga por aquí algún día, ya sabes que tiene dos hijos, pero que a ninguno le ha dado por estudiar aquí. Es más, el mayor es militar y se ha embarcado en la nave espacial junto con otros sobrinos nuestros. Hace unos días estuvimos en su despedida oficial.  
-Para mí fue un orgullo muy grande cuando aceptaron a nuestra hija para estudiar aquí- intervino Cooan -  
-Bueno chicas- repuso Melanie dirigiéndose a las dos muchachas que escuchaban curiosas. -Tendréis que ir a clase, comienza en pocos minutos.  
-Si mamá, perdón, señora jefa de estudios- sonrió Heather que dirigiéndose a su amiga le indicó - bueno Idina, nos vamos,..  
-Vale, luego nos vemos - se despidió ella guiñando un ojo a sus padres.- 

 

Tom, Cooan y Melanie les dijeron adiós con la mano y se quedaron charlando sobre aquellos viejos y buenos tiempos, incluidas las dificultades que tuvieron que afrontar, pero que dieron por muy bien empleadas. Idina y Heather aguardaron pacientemente el fin de las clases y se encontraron con sus padres en la cafetería. Malcolm Roberts, el padre de Heather, que había perdido algo de pelo y engordado respecto de cómo le recordaban, se había unido a ellos y charlaba con Tom animadamente,

-Dile a Malden que todavía le debo una - rio blandiendo cómicamente el puño para interesarse al poco con patente afecto. - ¿Qué tal sigue ese pillastre ?..  
-Bien, ahora está muy contento. Su hijo mayor se ha graduado en la academia militar del ejército unido de la Tierra como piloto y partió en la gran astronave hace unos días.- Le refirió su interlocutor tal y como antes hiciera con Melanie. -  
-Sí, con unos sobrinos nuestros - añadió Cooan. -  
-¿Y vuestros otros hijos?- preguntó Roberts. -  
-Alan está ya terminando la carrera - contestó Tom muy orgulloso, puntualizando enseguida. -Bueno, la ha terminado ya, pero está doctorándose. Es informático. Y Lance, pues terminando empresariales está. Ya sólo nos falta la niña.  
-Oye papá ¡Cómo que la niña! - se les unió Idina que acababa de llegar, para reivindicarse. - Que dentro de poco voy a cumplir los veinte.  
\- ¡Ay hija!, no nos lo recuerdes - sonrió su madre afirmando con algo de fingido, o quizás no tanto pesar - que me haces sentir vieja.  
-¿Recuerdas Cooan?- terció Melanie evocando entre nostálgica y divertida - cuando dabas aquellas clases de aerobic.  
-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo - contestó ésta rememorándolo a su vez con una sonrisa de nostalgia. -  
-Pues tu hija también es muy aficionada a ello y una vez pude verla cantando una de aquellas canciones que tú usabas, mientras animaba a las otras chicas al ejercicio. Entonces me pareció verte a ti, allí, igual que hace más de veinte años.  
-Veinticinco para ser exactos - corrigió Tom con una malévola risita. -  
-¡Hay que ver cómo eres de tonto a veces! - le reprochó su mujer con los brazos en jarras pero de forma jocosa. -  
-Luego si queréis nos pasamos por aquella aula. - Les propuso jovialmente Roberts - así reviviréis los viejos recuerdos. -

 

Estuvieron conformes y así lo hicieron, dejando como último punto de visita la hermandad de la Golden Eagle de la que fueron antiguos miembros. Los chicos de la misma, que ahora tenían nuevo jefe, se esforzaron en recibir a sus prestigiosos invitados lo mejor que pudieron y para subrayar el acto les concedieron la cinta honorífica dorada que se entregaba a los antiguos miembros, dándoles a su vez a Idina y a Heather, la roja. Brad, el nuevo líder, les dirigió un discurso de bienvenida. Terminada esta visita los padres de Idina se despidieron y volvieron a su casa. Pasaron así un par de semanas sin novedad, las chicas estaban muy contentas con el nuevo curso. Pero entonces Neherenia regresó. Y su semblante no lucía en absoluto feliz. Todo lo contrario. Cuando entró en el pabellón residencial se encaminó en primer lugar a su habitación. Allí no había nadie. Ashley terminó la carrera y este año le tocaría compañera nueva. Pero ahora no tenía ningún deseo de pensar en eso. Se sentía desolada aunque ella tuvo el consuelo de verle, de ser confortada por él y, sobre todo, de ser advertida. Sin embargo de aquello último nada podía decir. Él mismo se lo pidió. No, lo más duro sería contárselo a Idina. Y esa agonía ya le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón de modo que decidió no posponerlo más. En cuanto dejó su equipaje se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga. Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió, no obstante era Heather la que, esbozando una gran sonrisa nada más verla, se abrazó a ella.

-¡Nehie! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Ya empezábamos a pensar que este curso no ibas a volver.

Pero como su compañera no respondía, Heather, al separarse del abrazo la miró con gesto sorprendido, se quedó entonces muy preocupada cuando la notó llorosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Quiso saber con inquietud –  
-Heather… Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. – Le pidió su interlocutora con voz queda. –  
-¿A qué?- Inquirió la muchacha que estaba preocupándose cada vez más al verla así. –  
-Necesito que me ayudes para apoyar a Idina. Lo va a necesitar…incluso más que yo…

 

Y ante el gesto sorprendido y preocupado de la chica, Nehie le contó lo sucedido. Heather se demudó llevándose una mano a la boca y pudiendo exclamar.

-¡Oh Dios mío! 

 

No fue necesario añadir nada más, durante un rato estuvieron las dos, calladas y sentadas sobre la litera. Con Heather abrazando a su amiga. Entonces llegó Idina. Venía vestida con ropa deportiva y con una coleta que recogía su pelo. Entró saludando como de costumbre y se alegró mucho al ver allí a Neherenia.

-¡Nehie!- Exclamó igual de feliz a cómo lo hiciera su compañera de cuarto. –

 

No obstante enseguida se percató de las caras de su amiga y de su compañera de habitación. Su risueño semblante se desvaneció enseguida y con expresión inquisitiva les preguntó.

-¿Qué os pasa chicas? Cualquiera diría que venís de un funeral.

 

Heather no fue capaz de seguir mirándola, tuvo que apartar la vista en tanto Neherenia se levantaba y, posando las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga le susurró con tono apagado aunque lo más dulcemente que pudo.

-Escúchame Idina. Tendrás que ser valiente.   
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber ésta cada vez más alarmada. –  
-Tu primo Granate ha muerto…- replicó como pudo la reina de la Luna Nueva sin querer aplazar aquello por más tiempo –

 

En un principio, tanto Heather como Nehie se sorprendieron, su amiga estaba ahí, de pie sin parecer reaccionar a esas palabras. Quizás no hubiera sido capaz de asimilarlas. Entonces Idina se trastabilló sujetándose a la mesa más cercana comenzando a respirar con agitación, parecía ahogarse y soltó un grito que retumbó en la estancia. Heather corrió a abrazarla en tanto Nehie miraba al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero su compañera se soltó del abrazo y solo pudo preguntar con patente agitación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi primo? ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
-Tuvieron que luchar contra naves enemigas. – Pudo explicar Neherenia con un tinte lleno de dolor en su voz. – Destruyeron su avión.

 

La muchacha se desplomó como si le faltasen las fuerzas. Su compañera de cuarto trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero ésta la rechazó de un manotazo en tanto seguía aullando.

-¡No, noooo!…

Heather se incorporó para volver a intentar levantarla, pero Nehie la detuvo con un gesto de la mano moviendo la cabeza. Por fin, Idina se quedó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la litera, llorando en silencio y jadeando como si le faltase el aire para respirar. La reina de la Luna Nueva finalmente se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un afectuoso brazo por los hombros, su desolada amiga apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Nehie mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Cuanto lo siento, Idina! – Pudo musitarle Heather que lloraba también. – 

Pero su amiga no parecía oír nada de lo que le decía. Temblaba ahora visiblemente pese a los esfuerzos de Neherenia por abrazarla y confortarla. Heather se preocupó y también en parte deseando escapar de allí dijo con patente inquietud.

-Voy a buscar a mi madre.

La muchacha salió corriendo del cuarto, solo entonces la reina de la Luna Nueva, tras asegurarse durante unos instantes de que estaban solas, le susurró a su amiga.

-Tengo que contarte algo. Algo muy importante, por favor, escúchame.

Al principio su amiga no parecía estar muy dispuesta pero tras la insistencia de la soberana pudo reunir las suficientes fuerzas como para mirarla, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar de sus ojos. Aunque la confesión que Nehie le hiciera logró al menos calmarla lo bastante como para atender con interés.

-Conocí a tu primo cuando viajé a la nave como Soberana de la Luna Nueva y él y yo nos enamoramos. Solo fueron unos días pero los dos supimos que nos queríamos. Me grabó esto cuando cantamos en el karaoke. Igual que yo hice con él. - Sonrió ahora ligeramente entre lágrimas al añadir en tanto sacaba un pequeño disco de color dorado. – Le conté que tú y yo ensayábamos así muchas veces para cantar y bailar como animadoras de la Golden.

Idina no replicó, solo se abrazó a ella, ambas lo hicieron durante un buen rato, llorando y sin hablar, cuando por fin se separaron Nehie le contó algo más.

-Y él vino a despedirse de mí. ¿Recuerdas el espejo a través del que nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas?

Su amiga asintió despacio, enjugándose las lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro. Y Neherenia le narró entonces, segura de tener toda su atención…

 

Estaba en su palacio, tras una de tantas recepciones en las que trató algunos problemas que preocupaban en su reino se retiró a sus estancias a descansar. Allí siempre contemplaba el gran espejo de pie que tenía al fondo de su dormitorio. Éste había sido especialmente fabricado por sus mejores artesanos y purificado por el cristal de Plata y por el de Oro, de modo que solamente podía establecer contacto a través de él con personas o seres bondadosos. Y al cabo de unos segundos de mirarse ocurrió algo que la dejó perpleja, pero que al principio le alegró mucho. En lugar de su propia imagen apareció allí la de Granate. El muchacho lucía muy apuesto y gallardo con su uniforme y Nehie enseguida dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Mi hermosa y gentil reina. – Sonrió él también con voz dulce, remachando ahora con afecto teñido de pesar. – Vengo a despedirme de ti.  
-Es una pena que tu viaje sea tan largo, espero que pronto regreses y pases a verme. Aquí o en la Tierra, dentro de poco retornaré a estudiar mi segundo año. – Le informó Neherenia tomando aquel mensaje por otro sentido. –

 

Pero cuando el chico movió lentamente la cabeza ella comenzó a inquietarse, más aún al escucharle decir con suavidad.

-No volveré a verte más. Pues ya no pertenezco a este mundo.  
-No pasa nada. – Replicó la joven volviendo a confundir el significado de esas palabras. – Aunque seas de la Tierra, serás bienvenido a mi reino cuando quieras. 

El muchacho suspiró, quizás esto fuera más difícil de lo que él había pensado y tuvo que ser claro al sentenciar.

-Estás hablando con mi espíritu. He dejado de existir en el plano material. 

Y ella finalmente comprendió. Llevándose las manos a la boca ahogó un gemido. En tanto él le contaba.

-He muerto en este plano y ahora debo ir al Más Allá. Pero antes quería despedirme de ti y decirte que te quiero, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y mi sueño habría sido poder ser el hombre que hubiera realizado el tuyo. ¡Ojalá hubieras podido ser mi mujer! Hubiese deseado haber vivido mi vida junto a ti.  
-Yo también te quiero. - Le confesó ella llorando ahora sin poder controlarse. – Por favor, quédate conmigo. Aunque sea vive en este espejo, así no nos separaremos.- Le suplicó extendiendo las manos para tocar aquella lisa superficie.-

 

Pero el chico movió la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que extendía también sus manos colocándolas contra las de ella. Como si de este modo pudieran tocarse. Entonces le dijo con todo el afecto que pudo reunir.

-Mi amor. Esa no es la solución. No debes repetir los errores que llevaron a tan mal fin a tu otro yo en el pasado. Debes vivir y rodearte de buenas personas que te quieran y a las que tú puedas también amar.  
-¡Pero no quiero sufrir así!- Sollozó ella que incluso notaba una punzada en su corazón cuando sentenció totalmente compungida. – ¡Esto es aún peor que vivir sola! El amor es doloroso. ¿Qué sentido tiene amar si te he perdido para siempre? Después de todo, aquella reina oscura tenía razón…Nada de esto merece la pena. No debes tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.- Sentenció con amargura y llena de dolor.-  
-¡No! - negó él con tono más firme para volver enseguida a suavizarlo. – No creas eso jamás. Ese sería el triunfo de las fuerzas del Mal, o lo que es peor, de la Nada. Mi amor. Los sueños sí que se hacen realidad. Yo pude cumplir el mío. Me embarqué, viví aventuras, estuve disfrutando del cariño de mis seres queridos y te conocí. Ese sueño, el que tenía de enamorarme de la muchacha más hermosa y buena que pudiera encontrar y de que ella también me quisiera, se hizo realidad.  
-Pero...pero. - Sollozó la aludida destrozada por completo, al remachar.- Es sueño se ha hecho pedazos.  
-Nunca, mi amor. - Sonrió él.- Ese sueño se ha cumplido y lo tengo como parte de mí. Y me acompañará a donde voy ahora. ¡Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad!

 

Su interlocutora le miraba entre lágrimas ahora y tras unos instantes ninguno habló. Después parecía que Granate se preparaba para elegir la forma en la que iba a proseguir y dijo con bastante gravedad ahora. 

En este momento la muchacha interrumpió el relato. Seguía abrazando a Idina, aunque lo siguiente solamente lo recordó para sí…

\- Neherenia, escúchame. ¡Por favor, cariño!, escucha con atención y recuerda mis palabras porque no debes contarle esto a nadie de entre los vivos. Todavía no.

 

La muchacha se enjugó sus lágrimas observando el reflejo de su amado con curiosidad. Y él entonces le desveló casi con un susurro, como si temiese que alguien pudiera estar escuchándoles.

-Hay fuerzas muy grandes ahí fuera. Fuerzas tan poderosas y malignas que tu yo oscuro solo era un pálido reflejo de las mismas. Cosas mucho más terribles que cualquier amenaza a la que mis padres o sus amigos se hayan enfrentado. Las he visto y me temo que dentro de poco, todos vosotros deberéis hacerles frente. No sé cuándo ni cómo pero sucederá. Está escrito o lo estará. En ese libro…Tú deberás unirte a un grupo muy concreto que sabrá lo que hacer.   
-¿A quién?- Le inquirió la desconcertada muchacha. –  
-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. – Fue la enigmática réplica. –

Aquí la reina recuperó la narración para contarle esta despedida a su emocionada prima. Cuando Granate le dijo…

-Ahora debo irme ya. Mi amor. No pudimos compartir mucho tiempo los dos juntos pero para mí ha bastado por toda una vida.- Remató el sonriendo de nuevo de forma cálida. -  
-Siempre te amaré y no querré así nunca a nadie más. - Le aseguró la soberana rompiendo de nuevo a llorar. –  
-Amarás de nuevo y será maravilloso. No lo dudes. - Afirmó él que le pidió. – Ahora, cuando vuelvas a la Golden conforta y ayuda a mi prima Idina y a mis padres y mi hermano. Y jamás cedas a las mentiras del mal que tratará de ganarte para su causa. Te dirán que todo esto no merece la pena pero confía en mí. Eso no es verdad, ¡claro que la merece! Todo tendrá un sentido. Tú solo prométeme que siempre defenderás la justicia y el bien y que amarás y querrás a tus amigos. Únicamente preciso de saber eso para ser completamente feliz.  
-Te…te… lo prometo. – Balbució la destrozada chica sin poder dejar de llorar. –

 

Y Neherenia acercó sus labios hasta besar la superficie del espejo, su contertulio hizo lo mismo y ambos coincidieron separados por aquella lámina de cristal, o al menos eso parecía dado que ella percibió una cálida sensación de total felicidad que la llenó por entero, aunque solamente fuera por unos fugaces instantes. Entonces, al retirar su boca, escuchó aún a Granate declarar.

-Esto es lo que yo siento ahora y esto es lo que tú sentirás cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia y volvamos a reunirnos. Hasta entonces no me olvides, vive, ama y sé muy feliz. Mi amor.

 

Y las últimas palabras de él se disolvieron como si de un eco cada vez más lejano se tratase, su imagen también se desvaneció y Neherenia, arrodillada, solo pudo mantener sus manos pegadas al cristal durante unos segundos más suspirando entre sus lágrimas.

-Adiós mi amor. Vete tranquilo, cumpliré mi promesa. Siempre te querré…

 

Idina la observaba ahora con intensa emoción, ella sufría mucho, sí. No en vano Granate era su primo. Pero por la forma de contar aquello que tenía su amiga estaba claro que Nehie le había amado de veras.

-A pesar de todo me quedé hundida. Durante unos días no quise saber nada de ningún asunto de gobierno. Ni siquiera comía y me abandoné a la desesperación. Solo menos mal que Chibiusa y las Asteroides estuvieron allí para mí. Para hacerme reaccionar. -Le confesó la soberana.-  
-Lo siento mucho. Tú estás sufriendo tanto o más que yo y te he cargado también con mi dolor.- Se disculpó la destrozada chica –  
-No, no te preocupes.- Pudo responder su amiga, emocionada también. – Pero prométeme que te recobrarás y que serás esa chica feliz y maravillosa que él tanto quería. Me contó lo mucho que adoraba a sus primas, como os echaba de menos y de ti particularmente me dijo que lo que más amaba era tu inocencia, tu bondad y sobre todo tu alegría de vivir. Y que admiraba el modo en el que siempre estabas dispuesta a ayudar y a comprender a las personas. Por favor, no pierdas todas esas bellas cualidades…

 

Su amiga no dijo nada, trabajosamente se levantó, Nehie lo hizo con ella y ambas se sentaron esta vez sobre la litera. Idina suspiró alegando ahora con patente tono depresivo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene ya? Ser animadora, o cantar, o bailar. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo tal y como me siento?

Neherenia no tuvo ocasión de responder. Escucharon golpes en la puerta y al instante Heather abrió, venía con la jefa de estudios. Melanie pidió permiso para entrar. Ambas chicas se levantaron y la madre de su compañera abrazó enseguida a Idina.

-Cuanto lo siento querida. Mi hija me lo ha contado. – Le explicó, casi como si quisiera disculparse por saberlo. –

La señora Roberts observó la expresión de esa pobre chica, estaba prácticamente ida. Aquello le trajo unos terribles recuerdos, hacía tantos años, cuando creyeron que Roy había muerto, o mejor dicho cuando murió y ella pudo ver los rostros de Bertie y de Connie. Observar a esa pobre chica era como ver a su madre otra vez. Y algo se encendió en el corazón de Melanie cuando abrazó a la muchacha con ternura maternal y le desveló a ella y al resto.

-Cuando creímos que tu tío Roy había muerto, recuerdo perfectamente las caras de tu madre y de tu tía Bertie. Me acuerdo del dolor tan terrible que tuvieron que pasar. Pero lo superaron. Siguieron adelante.   
-Mi tío Roy al final regresó. – Pudo decir la chica de manera compungida agregando ahora en tanto sollozaba de nuevo. – Pero mi primo jamás volverá.   
-Puede que no.- Opuso Melanie con dulzura para señalar sin revelar demasiado ante la presencia de Heather. – Pero eso entonces no lo sabían ni tu madre ni tu tía. Y ellas lucharon, ¡oh sí!… tú sabes muy bien hasta qué punto lo hicieron.  
-Yo no soy tan fuerte como ellas. – Repuso Idina con pesar. –  
-Lo eres cariño, créeme que lo eres. – Sentenció Melanie en tanto le acariciaba las mejillas. – Ahora llora y desahógate porque es lo que debes hacer. Pero estoy segura de que el sol volverá a brillar otra vez.  
-Sí, es verdad. – Pudo sonreírle ahora Neherenia sobre todo cuando aseveró convencida. – A Granate no le gustaría verte así.  
-Mi primo siempre gastaba bromas, algunas muy pesadas, pero se ha pasado esta vez. – Convino Idina que pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa recordando alguna de las patochadas de las que aquel gamberro encantador hacía gala. –

 

Heather también abrazó a su amiga y así, al menos pudieron confortarla entre todas, ayudándola a acostarse para que pudiera descansar. Al día siguiente unos entristecidos Alan y Lance llegaron a la Golden, creyendo que su hermana desconocía la noticia, pero enseguida comprobaron que lo sabía cuándo se abrazó a ellos rompiendo a llorar. Ambos hermanos la animaron lo mejor que pudieron. Aunque fue Idina casi la que tuvo que apoyar más a su hermano Alan que estaba realmente tan hundido o más que ella. Lance, más entero, saludó amablemente a la jefa de estudios y a su esposo, el señor Roberts y departió brevemente con ellos. Ambos le expresaron sus condolencias. Lo mismo hizo Heather. Aunque finalmente el chico se dirigió hacia Neherenia, y tras recibir el pésame de ésta Lance le lanzó una significativa mirada y la invitó con un ademán de su mano a entrar en una clase que estaba vacía.

-Yo también siento mucho tu pérdida. Mi Bella y Gentil reina. – Pudo decir el muchacho con pesar, aunque sorprendió a su interlocutora cuando remachó en el mismo tono - Pero los dos sabíamos que tenía que ser de este modo.  
-No comprendo a qué te refieres.- Pudo replicar ella, que, efectivamente se hallaba desconcertada por esas palabras. –  
-¿No te lo dijo él?- Le preguntó a su vez Lance que, dejándola atónita le desveló – cuando fue a despedirse de ti.  
-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- Le preguntó la muchacha visiblemente impactada.-   
-Sé que Granate te advirtió. Y sé que tú no has podido contarle eso a nadie. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que hay una muy poderosa razón. Ahora eres una más de nuestro equipo.  
-Pero… ¿A qué equipo te refieres?  
-Somos unos cuantos más, que tenemos un encargo muy importante. Verás, todas las batallas y los enemigos contra los que nuestros padres, mis primos, mi hermana e incluso tú os habéis enfrentado, no son los que deben preocuparnos. Son el olvido y la Nada los que en verdad deben ser combatidos.- Le explicó el joven –  
-¿Qué o Quiénes son el olvido y la Nada?- Le inquirió su asombrada contertulia. –   
-Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. Únicamente tienes que saber que Granate tenía razón, ya queda menos y dentro de poco se cernirán sobre nosotros. Hemos de estar preparados para cuando llegue la hora.- Sentenció el muchacho –  
-Entonces tengo que decírselo a tu hermana y a las demás.- Repuso Nehie con creciente alarma. –  
-No – replicó tajante y lapidariamente él. – Ellas están por completo fuera de esto. Tienen otros cometidos que realizar. Al igual que tú, Nehie. No es tu destino cursar este año aquí.  
-¿Cómo dices?- se sorprendió la muchacha apenas oponiendo con incredulidad. – Si acabo de regresar –  
-Tendrás que irte. Otros asuntos más importantes van a reclamar tu atención en la Luna. Al menos durante los siguientes meses. Quizás puedas volver a final de curso. Habla con Chibiusa, ella ha retornado del futuro y te lo dirá.   
-Acaso es por mi alter ego oscuro.- Quiso deducir la muchacha. –   
-Eso carece de importancia. – Sonrió Lance con desdén afirmando. – Por lo que sé ya cumplió su cometido. No creo que te moleste más. Y si lo hace podrás fácilmente con ella.   
-No lo comprendo.- Contestó la desconcertada chica. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?  
-Mis fuentes de información son muy buenas, las mejores.- Sentenció él que le confió a la atónita muchacha. – Digamos que tú tienes una historia que vivir y mi hermana otra. Por lo menos durante gran parte de este año. Al final ya veremos…puede que podáis reuniros otra vez.

 

Neherenia comenzó a darse cuenta de que ese muchacho sabía mucho más y que no se lo iba a contar. Al menos si ella no se avenía a seguir sus instrucciones, de modo que con expresión seria le dijo.

-Muy bien, dime que he de hacer.

 

Lance sonrió, tras una charla de algunos minutos más los dos se despidieron. Y las cosas quedaron así. Al día siguiente se celebró el funeral por Granate y otros caídos en el espacio. Tanto Idina como Neherenia asistieron junto a los demás familiares y amigos del difunto. Nehie pudo incluso hablar en un aparte al final de la ceremonia con los abatidos padres del muchacho. Después, y para sorpresa y tristeza de su amiga Idina, le reveló que ella, debido a unos graves asuntos en su reino no podría cursar ese año en la Golden. Pero que esperaba examinarse a distancia para aprobar. Ambas se despidieron con emotividad y Nehie retornó su mundo.

 

El curso prosiguió sin aparentes novedades. A pesar de que, poco tiempo después, a la Tierra llegaron noticias de la desaparición de aquella enorme nave en la que viajaban los restantes primos y amigos de Idina. La chica no quiso sumirse en la depresión esta vez. Con todas sus energías y auxiliada por Heather se dijo que sus familiares retornarían y se aferró a esa esperanza. Quería estudiar y superar cualquier adversidad. Y debía dar ejemplo de entereza y de capacidad de lucha. No en vano ahora era alumna de segundo, una de las animadoras principales. Tania se había graduado y Sally era ahora la capitana de las child Leaders de la Golden. Idina era la vice capitana, sobreponiéndose a la pérdida de su primo y en su memoria se ganó el puesto por sus aptitudes y su simpatía. De hecho fue elegida por votación de sus compañeras. Además, tanto Heather como ella misma ya eran miembros muy influyentes de la hermandad. Tras unos meses parecía que la herida por la pérdida de Granate empezaba a cerrarse aunque ella nunca le olvidaba. Una foto del muchacho con el resto de las Justices, de su última actuación, presidía la entrada a la habitación que compartía con Heather. Pero las cosas iban a dejar de ir tan bien. Cierto día, Idina escuchó una discusión, provenía del despacho de la Jefa de estudios. Su amiga había dio a charlar con su madre y le había pedido que la esperase, pero las cosas degeneraron de lo que parecía ser una conversación rutinaria. Idina sólo podía oírlas difusamente a través de la puerta. Aunque no deseaba ser una chismosa las voces que daban eran tan altas que incluso logró entender la mayor parte de aquella disputa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traerle aquí, mama?- protestaba Heather -yo no puedo hacerle de niñera.  
-Te guste o no eres su hermana - le respondía su madre también muy enfadada- y tienes obligación de cuidar de él, como hacemos nosotros.

 

Idina se sorprendió, su compañera de cuarto no le había comentado nunca que tuviera un hermano pequeño. Creía que era hija única. La discusión continuaba y ahora Heather tomaba de nuevo la palabra.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, mamá? apartarme de todos, renunciar a lo que he conseguido aquí, no se perdonan esas cosas en el club.  
-¿Y vas a poner todo eso por encima de tu familia?- le reprochó Melanie con amargura - nunca te creí capaz de algo así. Eres cruel. Muy cruel y egoísta, si te niegas a ayudar no volveré a considerarte como a una hija, ya lo sabes.

 

La voz sonaba a autentico ultimátum, Idina se estremeció cuando escuchó esas palabras 

-No es justo- respondía Heather que parecía sollozar recriminando con una mezcla de pesar e indignación- ...yo no tengo ninguna culpa de que eso sucediera.  
-¿Acaso la tengo yo?- replicaba Melanie con una voz llena de angustia y tristeza, casi a punto del llanto. - ¿Crees que para tu padre y para mí ha sido fácil? Siempre hemos hecho lo posible por ti, nos esforzamos para que lo tuvieras todo, hasta tus más tontos caprichos. Nunca te pedimos nada y ahora que te necesitamos nos quieres dar la espalda.

 

Heather no pareció responder, salió del despacho con los ojos llorosos mientras se escuchaba la voz de su madre.

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!, aún tenemos cosas de que hablar...  
-Debo asistir a mis clases, tú siempre me lo dices - gritó ésta a través de la puerta para salir corriendo después.-

Idina trató de alcanzarla y lo logró frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Que ha pasado Heather?- inquirió muy preocupada a su amiga que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.-

 

La muchacha abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar justo a tiempo de que su compañera de habitación se tendiera presa del llanto sobre su cama. Su amiga la miraba con expresión de pena e impotencia. Idina quería ayudarla, fuera lo que fuera. Pero para ello debía saberlo, Heather no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hablar. Por fin la paciente insistencia de su compañera dio su fruto.

-Mi hermano- explicó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto - es deficiente mental…cuando nació hubo complicaciones en el parto y su cerebro quedó sin riego durante un par de minutos.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Idina. – Pobrecillo, pero, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?  
-No es agradable para mí hablar de eso - repuso su interlocutora, explicándole a renglón seguido - El caso es que ahora, la residencia donde se aloja cierra y mis padres no han tenido ocasión de buscarle otra aún. Tendrá que venir aquí y como ellos no tienen tiempo por su trabajo me toca a mí cuidar de él. No se le puede dejar sólo, parece un bebé, hasta tenemos que ponerle pañales. Idina, no puedo soportarlo, en el club me darán la espalda en cuanto se enteren. Ya sabes que Brad no es como era Brent, ¡no admitirán algo así!, además tendré que renunciar a mi vida mientras esté aquí.  
-Pero por Dios Heather, sólo serán unos días, yo te ayudaré a cuidarle. No te preocupes por eso.  
-A veces cuando le dan rabietas, me da miedo- añadió ella - no tiene control de su cuerpo y es muy fuerte, es tan alto como mi padre y....una vez me dio un golpe en el ojo que casi me deja tuerta. Yo no podré controlarle ni tú tampoco. Y tendré que mudarme a su cuarto para cuidar de él.  
-Todo se arreglará- la consoló Idina con el tono más dulce de voz que pudo. - Juntas nos ocuparemos de él.  
-¡Harías algo así por mí! - sollozaba su compañera entre esperanzada e incrédula. -  
\- Tú y Nehie sois mis mejores amigas. En los buenos y en los malos momentos siempre hemos estado juntas. Me apoyasteis cuando más lo necesité. Por vosotras haría lo que fuera.- Asintió Idina, sentenciando - claro que sí.

 

Heather se abrazó a ella y terminó por dar rienda suelta a su llanto, su compañera le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le dijo con afecto.

-Ahora ve a decirle tu madre que todo está arreglado.

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió al despacho de la jefa de estudios…

 

Habían pasado ya unos meses en el reino de la Luna Nueva. Pese a la tristeza y su propio dolor Neherenia se sobrepuso y asumió otra vez sus tareas de reina. Recordaba aun lo que Lance le contase el año anterior, cuando tuvo que hacer frente a su yo oscuro. A esa mujer amargada y llena de odio y rencor. Ese alter ego en el que se hubiese convertido de no ser por Chibiusa y las Asteroides. Cuando pensaba en eso no podía creerlo todavía. El hermano de Idina le contó aquella increíble historia. Esa otra reina de la Luna Nueva creció sola, sin amigos, con su reflejo como única compañía. De algún modo aquello le fue nublando la mente. Pero debió de existir algo más, una oscura presencia que la poseyó llevándola hacia el mal. De ese modo se alimentó de los sueños de sus propios súbditos con la idea de mantenerse eternamente joven y bella. Finalmente invadió Elisión, el reino de la Tierra y secuestró a Helios, el guardián de los sueños. Quiso así obtener su deseo. Pero entre Guerrera Luna y el resto de las sailor lograron encerrarla en el espejo. No obstante alguien la ayudó a salir. Lance le contó que una tal Galaxia, una enemiga mucho más terrible aún, que finalmente también fue sanada por la Reina Serenity. Ella fue quien quiso usarla como una mera marioneta. Nehie sentía mucha curiosidad sobre aquello, aunque no se atreviese a preguntarle nada a Chibiusa ni a las sailor asteroides. Al menos hasta hacía poco tiempo cuando estas fueron a despedirse antes de partir hacia el futuro. Cuando reunió valor y aprovechó para sincerarse con la princesa Usagi Chiba y sus escoltas. Ésta le contó que cuando su otro yo fue purificado la devolvieron a la niñez. Fue como si toda esa terrible historia nunca sucediera. Entonces, echando la vista atrás y rememorando aquel episodio de su infancia fue cuando Nehie recordó haber conocido a sus amigas de la Luna Blanca. Desde ese día velaron por ella para evitar que se convirtiera en esa especie de monstruo. Incluso le otorgaron el poder de ser una guerrera. Y allí estaba. Desde el momento en que supo la verdad se prometió que haría cualquier cosa por subsanar aquello.

-Mi deber y mi pueblo están por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Y eso me incluye a mí.- Se decía con determinación.- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y lo haré bien.

 

Desde luego que era consciente de sus responsabilidades en su propio reino y sabía que tenía que permanecer en la Luna, al menos por un tiempo. No obstante echaba de menos la familiaridad con sus amigas y sus actividades en la universidad. En lugar de eso tenía largas y aburridas sesiones de gobierno, recepciones y demás. Aunque de algo le sirvió su experiencia en la Tierra. De inmediato ordenó que la moda que regía en su palacio se actualizara. Eso de llevar vestidos que parecían del siglo dieciocho se había terminado y decidió dar ejemplo. No es que se pasease por ahí con vaqueros o minifalda pero ahora lucía trajes e incluso blusas mucho más del siglo veintiuno. Exceptuando claro, cuando debía vestir acorde al protocolo. Cierta tarde llamó a su doncella personal por el intercomunicador

-Anaris. ¿Podrías venir un momento a mis estancias?  
-Enseguida majestad.- Replicó la muchacha.-

 

Fiel a su palabra la rubia joven no tardó en presentarse allí. Vestía aquella larga falda hasta los tobillos con ese talle tan amplio. Y aquel corpiño del mismo tono verde ocre. Nehie la observó de arriba abajo y le preguntó.

-Por curiosidad. ¿Siempre llevas esa clase de ropa?  
-¡Oh no Señora! Este es el tipo de vestuario que el caballero de la Lune nos exige para cuidar el protocolo.- Repuso la joven.-

 

Observando a la muchacha que era algunos centímetros más baja que ella, Neherenia entonces se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Estaba pensando en algo. Y al parecer tuvo una idea dado que sonrió de una manera algo pícara. Entonces dijo con tono totalmente natural para asombro de su doncella.

-Anaris, desnúdate…  
-¿Perdón Señora? - Inquirió la impactada joven.-  
-Que te quites esas horribles ropas.- Insistió Nehie.-

 

La cara de la pobre chica era todo un poema. Totalmente ruborizada miraba a su soberana sin poder creer lo que oía. No obstante era una orden de la reina y se dispuso a cumplirla. Ésta, siendo consciente de lo violento de la situación para esa muchacha, añadió con jovialidad.

-No tengas miedo. Tú me has visto desnuda cantidad de veces. No es nada malo. Además, te aseguro que mis fines son totalmente honestos.  
-Sois la reina, mi deber es obedecer a todos vuestros requerimientos.- Pudo balbucir la aludida en tanto se despojaba poco a poco de aquel complicado vestuario.- Cualquier cosa que pidáis, soy vuestra servidora.

 

Y tras el vestido, corpiño, enaguas y algunas piezas más, la chica quedó en ropa interior. Ésta al menos era más moderna pensó Nehie. La reina entonces abrió un armario y sacó algunas prendas. Enseguida le comentó a su doncella. 

-Pruébate esto, por favor. La princesa Chiba y las ladies asteroides me lo compraron en la Tierra hace años. Pero crecí y me quedó pequeño. Sin embargo todavía no está pasado de moda.

 

La aturdida interpelada obedeció. Se puso una falda roja corta hasta las rodillas y una blusa de color vainilla que le quedaban muy bien con su rubio cabello recogido en un intrincado moño.

-¡Y por Dios! - Suspiró Nehie deshaciendo ese peinado para soltar los cabellos de la atónita doncella.- ¡Quítate esto, pareces una abuela! Con lo guapa que eres…así ningún muchacho se iba a fijar en ti.

Y ante el rubor que atenazaba a la pobre jovencita, Nehie sonrió cálidamente para declarar.

-Desde ahora en este palacio se ha terminado el vestir como hace doscientos años. Quiero que mis súbditos tengan la posibilidad de ser más libres en ese y en otros aspectos.  
-Perdón, Majestad.- Se atrevió a musitar la chica.- ¿He de salir así entonces?  
-Bueno, por hoy te pones otra vez el saco ese de patatas. Mañana mismo sacaré un edicto real para reformar las reglas de etiqueta en palacio.- Afirmó Neherenia que con patente interés le pidió a la muchacha.- Anaris, quiero que me respondas a una cosa y que seas sincera. Olvida por un instante que soy la reina.  
-Lo…que vos digáis, Señora.- Balbució la pobre chica.-

 

Nehie suspiró mirando al techo. Sería difícil pero habría que intentarlo. De modo que preguntó.

-¿Eres feliz estando aquí?... Me refiero a mi servicio en palacio.  
-¡Oh, por supuesto! Es un gran honor para mi familia y para mí.- Se apresuró a contestar la interpelada.-  
-No te he preguntado eso… me refería a ti, personalmente. ¿Eres feliz?

La chica bajó entonces la mirada y se tomó unos instante para responder con suavidad.

-Mi Señora…sois muy amable conmigo. Siempre me habéis tratado bien. Y para mí es un orgullo serviros. Aunque a veces extraño a mis padres. Viven en el sector creciente dos y puedo verles poco.  
-Deberían venir más a menudo aquí.- Comentó la soberana que añadió también.- Y tú puedes tomarte algunos días. Al menos desde que he estado en la Tierra habrás tenido ocasión de ir a verles.- Supuso la soberana.-

 

Sin embargo la joven mantuvo la cabeza gacha para apenas atreverse a musitar…

-Es que… las normas dictaminan que las camareras reales deben permanecer en palacio si no son requeridas por la reina cuando ésta se ausenta. Nuestra obligación es estar disponibles para cuando su Majestad retorne, en cualquier momento…y tampoco se admiten visitas del exterior si no existe la conformidad Real.

 

Ahora fue el turno de Nehie de quedar impactada. Cuando hubo asimilado aquello dijo con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no has salido de aquí desde que me marché?...

La joven asintió tímidamente. 

-Mañana mismo te tomarás un mes de vacaciones.- Aseveró Neherenia.-  
-Pero, Señora.- Pudo musitar la aludida elevando la vista.- Yo…  
-¡He dicho que desde mañana!- Espetó la soberana.-

Aunque enseguida dulcificó su gesto y su tono para añadir.

-Perdóname. No quise ser tan brusca. Ahora cámbiate y ve a buscar al Chambelán de protocolo. Le dirás que deseo verle aquí inmediatamente.  
-Como vos ordenéis Majestad.- Replicó la muchacha.-

Entonces procedió a cambiarse en tanto Neherenia agregaba.

-Es algo intolerable. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Vuestra Majestad tiene muchos asuntos muy importantes que atender…- Replicó la interpelada.-

 

Neherenia se acercó a la joven y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para afirmar con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Anaris. Eres una de mis súbditos. Lo que te pase es importante para mí. Y por experiencia sé que estar lejos de las personas a quienes quieres es muy duro. Por eso ve a ver a tu familia. Pasa un tiempo con ellos.   
-¿Y quién se ocupará de atenderos?- quiso saber la preocupada doncella.-  
-No te apures por eso. Ya soy mayorcita, sé cuidarme sola.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Su contertulia no opuso nada a ese particular. Terminó de enfundarse en su anterior vestido y salió. Al cabo de un rato el requerido Chambelán llegó. Tras tocar en la puerta y solicitar la venia para entrar ésta le fue concedida.

-¿Deseabais verme Bella y Gentil Majestad?- Inquirió tras hacer una reverencia.-  
-Si Armand.- Le comentó la soberana.- Deseo extender un decreto real. Desde ahora mismo las normas de protocolo y aposentamiento Real serán cambiadas.  
-Como vos digáis mi Señora.- Comentó ese tipo añadiendo con tono engolado.- ¿Y podría saber en qué van a consistir esos cambios?  
-Claro.- Concedió su contertulia para detallar.- El vestuario de las camareras y funcionarios reales se actualizará al convencional de la Tierra. Se deroga la normativa relacionada con la permanencia forzosa del servicio en tanto la reina esté ausente. Cada empleado de la Corte gozará de una carta de derechos y de obligaciones que sea adecuada a los tiempos actuales.  
-Pero Majestad.- Pudo decir aquel individuo, enfundado en una casaca negra a juego con sus pantalones y que llevaba una peluca postiza blanca.- Las tradiciones de etiqueta…  
-Se van a cambiar.- Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa algo pícara.- Esto huele demasiado a naftalina. Desde mañana misma el nuevo reglamento que redactaré esta tarde estará vigente. Y como no es una medida para el reino entero sino solamente para mi casa Real, no preciso reunir a los ministros ni al parlamento.

Aquel individuo entonces se inclinó respetuosamente para preguntar.

-Se hará como vos mandéis mi Señora. ¿Debo informar al caballero de la Lune? Como canciller y Chambelán Mayor debe estar al corriente.  
-Sí, ocúpate de informarle.- Convino Nehie.-

 

Su jefe de protocolo se retiró dejándola a solas. Al fin suspiró tratando de pensar qué escribiría en ese nuevo decreto y qué más medidas podría tomar. Al final redactó un buen articulado que modernizaba bastante la anterior situación. Pasaron los días y también ofreció audiencias a sectores descontentos de entre su pueblo. Algunos protestaban por la falta de libertad para viajar a la Tierra o para emprender actividades dado que la legislación les coartaba bastante. Reunida en el salón de audiencias con ellos un grupo de individuos que se habían significado por sus críticas aguardaban en pie. La soberana se levantó del trono entonces y comentó con tono más informal.

-Estaremos más cómodos en el salón de plenos. –Y dicho esto le indicó a su Canciller.- Caballero De La Lune. Vamos a la sala de reuniones.  
-A vuestra órdenes, Majestad.- Convino él.-

 

La soberana se puso en marcha seguida por esos individuos, tres en total. Un tipo alto negro y delgado. Una mujer de pelo castaño y de media estatura y un hombre regordete y calvo. Pese a todo caminaban mirándose entre sí con gesto desconfiado. Más cuando cruzaron el largo pasillo que les encaminaba hacia esa sala viendo a los guardias reales que allí se apostaban. La propia reina hizo un comentario no exento de ironía al percatarse.

-No se preocupen, mis centinelas se asegurarán de que ustedes no corran ningún peligro.

 

Ninguno respondió. Finalmente entraron en aquel salón de plenos donde Nehie solía reunirse con los miembros de su gobierno. Aunque en esta ocasión junto a ella solo se encontraba su leal Canciller. 

-Tomen asiento, por favor.- Les pidió ella.-

 

El grupo se sentó en varios sillones de cuero que rodeaban una gran mesa de madera ovoide. Al fin fue el caballero de la Lune quién comentó para todos.

-Los aquí presentes, el grupo llamado “Por la libertad de la Luna Nueva” Pidieron audiencia a su Serenísima Majestad Soberana la Hermosa y Gentil reina Neherenia Primera de la Luna Nueva…  
-Basta, por favor.- Le pidió ella misma no deseando molestar a sus interlocutores con la retahíla completa de sus títulos y dignidades.- Me gustaría saber cómo se llaman ustedes…

El tipo alto y moreno, que parecía ser el líder, habló entonces con tono duro bajo una apariencia de educada moderación.

-Nuestros nombres no son tan importantes como los de su Majestad. Pero a mí puede llamarme Basalto.  
-Yo soy Zirconia.- Replicó la mujer.-  
-Y yo me llamo Pirita.- Remachó el hombre calvo.-

El apodo de esa mujer le era algo familiar a Neherenia, sin embargo optó por dejar eso de lado. Enseguida quiso mostrarse cordial e ir al grano.

-Ustedes son los líderes de un movimiento que aboga por cambiar el sistema político de la Luna Nueva. También son muy críticos con la política de nuestro reino. Me gustaría que me explicasen el motivo de su malestar…

 

Y tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos, el líder se avino a ello…

-Majestad,…creemos que, siendo en origen ciudadanos de la Tierra, que vinimos aquí tras los primeros viajes a éste satélite para fundar esta nación, merecemos emular a los primeros padres de los Estados Unidos. Fue ese país quien primero llegó a la Luna y su régimen es una República.  
-Si.- Convino esa mujer de mediana edad.- Tras la llegada del año sesenta y nueve hubo muchas más. Se engañó a la opinión pública de la Tierra con que no se hicieron más viajes tras diciembre de mil novecientos setenta y dos. En realidad, lo que a veces se filtraban como abducciones extraterrestres y platillos volantes no eran sino naves que llevaron a muchas personas hasta aquí.  
-Así es. Y poblaron este sitio. Con duro trabajo se construyeron los primeros módulos habitables.- Terció el tipo regordete.- Pero eso su majestad ya lo sabe.  
-Sí, lo sé.- Admitió ella.- Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver, con la salud y la prosperidad del reino?

Fue Basalto quién tomó la palabra para declarar:

-Señora, sabéis perfectamente la respuesta. La cara visible de la Luna no se repobló apenas por dos motivos. El primero, era evidente para cualquier astrónomo con un telescopio lo bastante potente. Se podría haber detectado actividad. El segundo, las ruinas del famoso Milenario de Plata. Esas mismas que se han restaurado para construir un palacio más modesto, pero palacio al fin y al cabo.  
-La sede del reino de la Luna, donde mi amiga la princesa Chiba y sus ladies Asteroides pasan a veces unos días cuando vienen a verme.- Comentó Nehie.-  
-Sabemos que viajan al futuro y que pretenden instaurar una monarquía no solo en toda la Luna sino en la Tierra.- Denunció Basalto quién entonces varió su tono por otro más contemporizador al agregar.- Sin embargo eso no nos preocupa todavía. Lo que si nos indigna es la dictadura que algunos, como su Canciller aquí presente, han impuesto…  
-¡Eso es una calumnia! - Replicó De la Luna, un tipo algo entrado en kilos y de mediana edad.- Se aplica la legislación creada en el siglo veinte para este reino.  
-Que impide a los ciudadanos… porque somos ciudadanos, Majestad – Terció Zirconita.- No nos consideramos súbditos, ni de usted, ni de nadie…  
-Con semejante falta de respeto esta reunión se da por concluida.- La interrumpió el ofendido canciller.-

 

No obstante Neherenia alargó la mano y le hizo guardar silencio. La reina sentenció…

-No, deseo escuchar todo lo que tengan que decirme. Así se lo prometí. Yo no censuro otras opiniones.

 

El trio que se había levantado de sus sillones haciendo amago de marcharse volvió a sentarse. Ahora fue Pirita quien comentó conciliador.

-Al menos Señora cumplís vuestra palabra. No decimos que vos seáis el problema…  
-Mi canciller es una persona leal que se ha desvivido siempre por procurar lo mejor para este reino.- Declaró ella.-  
-Vuestro canciller ha hecho cuanto ha estado en su mano por controlar de un modo férreo a los ciudadanos de esta nación.- Matizó Zirconita.- Aun con todo, incluso su figura podría quedar apartada de esta conversación…

Y pese a la expresión de desagrado que adornó el semblante de Gillard de la Lune, su soberana le pidió de modo amable pero firme.

-Os lo ruego. Haced el favor de dejarnos a solas.  
-Pero Majestad. ¿Vais a confiar en estos… individuos?- Pudo decir el indignado político.-  
-Tanto como ellos han confiado en mi palabra cuando aceptaron reunirse aquí.- Expresó ella de modo tajante aunque cordial.-  
-Lo que vos ordenéis, Señora.- Replicó aquel hombre levantándose de su sillón.- Buenos días, caballeros y señora.

 

Y tras hacer una reverencia a la reina salió de la estancia manteniendo en todo momento su dignidad. Al cabo de unos instantes Nehie sonrió trémulamente para decir.

-Les aseguro que es una persona honrada y leal. Le juzgan muy injustamente.  
-Majestad. Puede que a usted se lo parezca.- Comentó Pirita.- Pero hace años que le conocemos y nunca se avino a conversar en estos términos. Para él todo lo que se salga de la ortodoxia palaciega es inaceptable.  
-En eso debo darle la razón.- Suspiró la reina quién enseguida quiso virar hacia otros asuntos.- Por favor, tratemos de comunicarnos desde una perspectiva más abierta.  
-Eso queremos también nosotros.- Aseguró Basalto.- Y si nos lo permite, Señora, nos gustaría exponerle nuestras consideraciones.  
-Claro.- Concedió Nehie.-

 

Y así lo hicieron. El grupo reivindicó más libertad y cambios en el modelo de sociedad. Ella prometió regular aquello de forma mucho más permisiva. Ahora que conocía bien la forma de funcionar de los terrestres pudo organizar un programa de estudios más moderno y versátil e incluso ordenar la creación de un fondo de becas para aquellos de sus súbditos que desearan conocer la Tierra. Al final incluso Zirconia se atrevió a decir…

-¿Sería usted capaz incluso de poner a prueba el régimen político de la Luna?  
-¿En qué sentido?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-En el de hacer una consulta al pueblo sobre si preferiría una República Lunar independiente.- Le soltó a bocajarro esa mujer.-

 

Incluso sus compañeros de mesa la miraron atónitos. Ninguno había creído oportuno plantear eso. Al menos no todavía. Hasta Basalto intervino para tratar de matizar…

-Quizás en un futuro sería algo interesante de plantear. Por ahora nuestras peticiones son bastante más ligadas al día a día…

 

Aunque lo que les sorprendió a su vez fue la réplica de Neherenia quién, con visible confianza afirmó.

-Pues no veo mal su propuesta, señorita Zirconita. Sin embargo no depende solamente de mi parecer. Tendría que plantearlo ante el Consejo del Reino. En un principio coincido con el señor Basalto. Primero trataremos de acercar posturas en los asuntos que hemos discutido. Más adelante le prometo abordar su proposición. 

Los tres individuos se miraron entre sí casi sin poder creer lo que oían. Fue Pirita quién dijo cuando ya se despedían.

-Señora. Le agradecemos su tiempo. Esta reunión ha sido de lo más provechosa.   
-Lo mismo digo. A cambio solo les pido una cosa. Que las agitaciones y actos contra el gobierno se limiten a lo legalmente aceptado.- Replicó ella.-  
-En lo que de nosotros pueda depender le garantizo que así será.- Aseveró Basalto.-

 

Y tendió la mano hacia la soberana quién en un gesto natural se la estrechó. Lo mismo hizo con Zirconita y Pirita. Al fin, Neherenia quedó a solas en esa sala…

-Bueno. A ver ahora como expongo esto a mi gobierno. 

 

Se alegraba de haber podido entenderse con esos activistas. Muchas cosas que pedían no eran realmente descabelladas. Pero claro, algunas chocaban con las ideas algo trasnochadas de muchos de sus consejeros, incluido su chambelán mayor, que en las reuniones del gobierno en palacio no permitía la ocasión de protestar, eso sí, con exquisitos ademanes y términos.

\- Bella y Gentil Majestad. – Decía de forma obsequiosa. – No dudamos de vuestras buenas intenciones, pero no se le puede dar al pueblo tanta libertad de repente. Nuestro reino es limitado en recursos y población.  
-Según mis datos tenemos una superficie comparable a un continente de la Tierra y nuestra población suma apenas más de dos millones. Sitio hay. Y gente, bueno… siempre se pueden tener niños.- Sonrió ella. –  
\- No es tan sencillo. Vuestra Bella y Gentil Majestad. – Terció el ministro de la Hacienda Real – Nuestros recursos no dan para tanto. Si ponemos en marcha esos programas de los que habláis, tendremos que elevar los impuestos.  
-Si- convino el ministro de industria para apoyar a su compañero. – Y nuestros recursos minerales y otros yacimientos no son tan ricos como para obtener tantos ingresos. 

 

Pero Nehie no se arredró ante esas dificultades. No en vano había pasado días y días estudiando datos de la Luna. Al menos la parte que ella regía, y pudo responder con fundamentado conocimiento de causa.

-Tendremos que negociar con los gobiernos de la Tierra. – Contestó alegando –nuestra alianza con ellos es muy importante. Aunque sea todavía a nivel extraoficial. Pero la reina Serenity me comentó hace ya tiempo que la hora de revelar nuestra existencia está próxima. De modo que, aún limitados por el secreto oficial, podemos comerciar y vender allí nuestros yacimientos. Tenemos plata y piedras preciosas en abundancia. Aunque conviene exportarlas poco a poco, a fin de no bajar los precios demasiado. Y no olvidéis los planes para fomentar las empresas en nuestro mundo, o el turismo cuando llegue el momento. Con un marketing adecuado tenemos mucho que ofrecer.  
\- Si pero nuestro hábitat es limitado. - Opuso el ministro de medio ambiente con la expresión demudada. –  
-Quiero que se elabore un estudio sobre ese tema y que se comiencen a adecuar muchas más zonas como parques y reservas naturales. Traer incluso vegetación y nutrientes de la Tierra para ampliar la zona habitable que tenemos.- Le respondió Nehie que ahora no cesaba de consultar datos y gráficas añadiendo.- Y está el plan que ha llevado a cabo la Masters Corporation. A cambio de nuestro apoyo para que su nave haga escala técnica aquí, han sufragado la construcción de las cúpulas y la instalación de esos generadores de gravedad. Eso nos ha hecho ganar una extensión enorme para cultivos y zonas verdes, un pulmón de oxígeno y una atmósfera.- Remachó con patente optimismo.-  
-Sí, pero pese a esos grandes avances, nuestras reservas de agua no son demasiado abundantes, majestad – se permitió informar uno de los ministros. –  
-Eso puede solucionarse. Si nos abastecemos de la Tierra. O de cometas próximos. – Replicó la soberana. – ¡Y con suerte puede que localicemos el mítico manantial de la Luna!- sonrió no contando realmente con eso, pero al menos aportaba algo de sentido del humor a esa soporífera reunión. –  
-Pero eso no deja de ser casi una leyenda. – Le opuso otro de sus aburridos consejeros. –

 

La soberana suspiró, realmente aquello era muy tedioso, sobre todo el tratar de meter en vereda a sus ministros. ¡Se suponía que debían de ser ellos los que la aconsejaran a ella proponiéndole ideas, no al revés! Ahora agradecía la experiencia adquirida en sus clases de la Golden donde tuvo que hacer trabajos y presentaciones para disertar sobre temas muy variados. ¡Qué importante era tener una buena educación! Así lo hizo constar.

-En mi caso soy muy afortunada por la oportunidad que he tenido y tengo de estudiar en la Tierra. Creo que es algo a lo que todo ciudadano de la Luna Nueva debería tener derecho. Y eso nos lleva a la consulta que me han planteado esos activistas.  
-¡Pero Majestad!- Se levantó De la Lune con patente gesto de horror.- Eso es inadmisible. Es un acto de traición.  
-No lo veo así.- Rebatió la soberana.- Digamos que si ganamos esa consulta mi legitimidad no volverá a cuestionarse.  
-¿Y qué pasa si la perdemos?- Inquirió el ministro de interior.-  
-Pues el pueblo de la Luna habrá hablado y no me querrán como reina. Quizás entonces me presente a las elecciones.- Sonrió ella.-

Y cualquier otra opinión tuvo que ser aparcada cuando el ministro de asuntos exteriores tomó la palabra tras recibir y leer una nota que le había traído uno de sus subalternos

-Mi Gentil y Bella reina. Una nave del espacio exterior solicita ser recibida. Dice provenir del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta y venir en misión diplomática.

 

Neherenia se permitió otra fugaz sonrisa. De modo que la reina Serenity había cumplido su palabra. No esperaba menos, puesto que la Soberana de la Tierra y la Luna le prometió que hablaría con la reina de los saiyan para que estos enviasen a alguien a fin de formalizar un tratado de amistad y alianza con ese planeta. Así, otro acuciante problema, la posible defensa de la Luna en su cara oculta, quedaba solucionado. De hecho el ejército de Nehie no pasaba de diez mil componentes. Apenas tenía fuerza militar y pese a su pacto con la Tierra deseaba asegurarse las espaldas con más aliados. Los guerreros del espacio por lo que sabía de conocer a Roy y su hijo Leval, eran una raza muy poderosa. Pese a que ella no les hubiese visto en acción, los testimonios de las sailors le daban fe de ello. De modo que, enseguida preguntó.

-¿Para cuándo se espera su llegada?  
-En cuestión de cinco o seis horas, majestad.- Replicó su ministro de exteriores. –  
-Bueno, pues terminemos pronto con el orden del día, chambelán. – Ordenó la soberana para indicar a todo su gobierno. – Quiero que le ofrezcamos una magnífica recepción a ese guerrero. Pero que sea al tiempo sobria. Por lo que me han referido acerca de ellos y sus costumbres son gentes muy espartanas.  
-Se hará como vos ordenéis, majestad. – Repuso obedientemente el chambelán. –  
-Y como último punto quedan las visitas que vuestra majestad ha expresado el deseo de hacer. – Subrayó el ministro de interior –  
-Si. Quiero conocer bien a mi pueblo y dónde viven mis súbditos. Saber que problemas tienen pero enterándome por ellos. Apreciarán que su soberana les escuche.  
-Muy loable, majestad. – Pudo responder su ministro del interior haciendo una servil reverencia. –

Y tras discutir algunos puntos más, al cabo de un par de horas se dio por terminada la reunión y Neherenia se dispuso a preparar el recibimiento para su invitado…

-Debo trabajar sin descanso, por todos ellos, por mí… por ti, Granate…- Suspiró con melancolía pensando. – No volveré a desfallecer. Menos mal que Chibiusa y las Asteroides estaban aquí para sacarme de aquello.

 

Recordaba aquellos días posteriores a la muerte de su amado. Iba y venía casi como una zombi sin prestar apenas atención a los asuntos de Estado. Apenas un par de días más tarde del funeral entró en sus estancias. Allí, esa fachada de mujer dinámica y casi de negocios que se había forzado a mostrar ante los demás se le cayó por completo. Ahora suspiraba mirando a su espejo. El último sitio en el que pudo ver el reflejo de su amado Granate. Apenas enfrentó la vista a él, viéndose a sí misma no pudo soportarlo y se vio llorar, en tanto decía esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Perdóname Granate. Pese a lo que me dijiste no pude ser lo bastante fuerte.

 

Ahora pensaba en aquellos aciagos momentos, tras enterarse de la muerte del chico. Se quedó en un estado de postración tal que no quiso salir de su habitación durante dos días enteros. Su camarera, Anaris, tocó a la puerta y abrió. 

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, majestad?...Mi Señora... ¿Estás bien?

 

Neherenia no respondió, se limitaba a mirarse en ese gran espejo y llorar, apenas musitando.

-Jamás me separaré de ti…  
-Mi señora…-Pudo musitar la rubia doncella.-

 

Pero la reina ni tan siquiera la miró. Aquella chica, evidentemente asustada, salió de allí yendo a buscar al Chambelán mayor. Al poco, retornó acompañada del caballero Gillard de la Lune quién se personó en las estancias tras tocar a la puerta.

-Majestad. ¿Os sentís indispuesta?- Inquirió con prevención.-

 

Ahora sí que ella le miró, aunque entre lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa sardónica moviendo la cabeza y diciendo.

-¿Indispuesta?…Si...puede que lo esté, para la vida…dejadme sola.  
-Pero Señora, el pleno de audiencias está pronto a…

No pudo decir más, Neherenia le cortó con un grito lleno de rabia y dolor.

-¡Dejadme sola he dicho!

 

Durante unos tensos y embarazosos momentos ninguno de sus interlocutores pronunció palabra. Anaris estuvo tentada de aproximarse para tratar de ayudar a su soberana, pero el caballero de la Lune la sujetó con delicadeza de un brazo y movió la cabeza. Fue el propio Chambelán quién, con tono suave y respetuoso, replicó al fin.

-Como gustéis Majestad. 

 

Y le indicó a la doncella que saliera. Cerraron la puerta dejando allí a su soberana. Realmente Nehie no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió cuando oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Miró con desinterés observando que se trataban en esta ocasión de Chibiusa y las Asteroides. Entonces sonrió, marcando una mueca de dolor en sus humedecidas facciones.

-¡Nehie!- Musitó la princesa Chiba yendo hacia ella.- Lo siento mucho…

 

Sus guardianas se mantuvieron a una prudencial distancia tras cerrar la puerta de las habitaciones reales. Ninguna habló. Sin embargo todas mostraban unos rostros plenos de consternación, observando a la soberana de la Luna Nueva de rodillas ante aquel espejo al que ahora se abrazaba.

-No - repuso la destrozada reina, casi con un susurro.- Toda está bien… él está aquí, conmigo…

 

Las asteroides se miraron ahora con honda preocupación. ¡Aquello parecía revivir la pesadilla del pasado! Neherenia atada a ese espejo. Por suerte éste estaba bendecido por Helios y el Cristal de Plata. No le traería mal alguno. Aunque pudiera ser que ella misma lo propiciara de mantener esa actitud. ¿Y si aquello la hubiese trastornado?...

-Mi querida amiga. Debes sobreponerte. Sé lo duro que tiene que ser para ti. –Le dijo Chibiusa arrodillándose a su lado.- Te lo suplico, Nehie…  
-¿Sabes que me cantó una canción?- Sonreía ésta ahora como si no escuchase los ruegos de su amiga para tararear.- Un cielo lleno de estrellas. Y me dijo que yo era la más hermosa de todas… Y otra canción más… quería que tomara su mano y ser amado… Y yo le amé…

 

Chibiusa no podía impedir que le cayeran las lágrimas observando el patético estado en el que se encontraba su querida amiga. Pero no podía dejarla así. La notaba con el pelo ensortijado, y las ropas sin cambiar desde quizás hacía ya un par de días. Enseguida trató de sobreponerse ordenando a sus guardianas.

-Sailor Ceres, busca al Chambelán, que reúna al consejo de ministros, dile que yo me ocuparé de todo. Sailor Juno, encuentra a la doncella de la reina y hazla venir enseguida. Sailor Vesta, ocúpate de ir llenando la bañera de agua caliente. Sailor Palas, busca ropa limpia…  
-Como digáis alteza.- Repusieron las cuatro al unísono, obedeciendo de inmediato.- 

 

Y la princesa de la Luna Blanca se levantó tratando de que la reina de la Luna Nueva hiciera lo propio.

-Sé que es muy duro, pero no puedes continuar así. Esto se ha terminado, Nehie…Debes volver a ser tú…

 

No obstante, la interpelada negó con la cabeza resistiéndose a levantarse. Incluso con el tono quejumbroso y gimiendo, replicó.

-No has escuchado la canción que yo le canté…Tienes que creer que somos mágicos… - Tarareó con la voz rota.- Que nadie se puede interponer….  
-No, Nehie, no…ésta no eres tú.- Insistió su amiga intentando de nuevo que se pusiera en pie.- Vamos…tienes que sobreponerte.

Aunque ahora la reina reaccionó mucho peor, tras dar un alarido y empujar a Chibiusa tirándola al suelo.

-¡Noo! – Chilló enfrentando una enloquecida mirada a la de su amiga.- ¡Déjame sola!... ¡Déjame con él!

 

Y la princesa Chiba se asustó realmente. Esos ojos le recordaban demasiado bien a otra Neherenia completamente distinta. La que la secuestrase siendo niña. La que la arrojó al vacío. Movió la cabeza con gesto horrorizado pero enseguida se repuso. Y el miedo dio paso a la indignación y a la rabia. ¡No iba a consentir que su amiga echase a perder su vida de esa forma! Les había costado demasiado criarla y enseñarla a seguir la senda del bien. ¡No!... se levantó como un resorte y sin pensar cruzó la cara de Nehie con una sonora bofetada que la derribó al suelo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Me has oído?... levanta del maldito suelo de una vez. ¡Eres una reina! Te guste o no, tienes obligaciones y unos súbditos a los que gobernar.  
-¡No quiero, no puedo! - Reaccionó ahora su interlocutora sollozando en tanto se intentaba incorporar con esfuerzo para sentarse en el suelo.- Nooo…no puedes obligarme…  
-Mírate en ese espejo, sí ¡mírate!- Le exigió Chibiusa con patente enfado.- ¿Crees que Granate estaría feliz si te viese así?... ¿Acaso él se habría enamorado de una chica como tú de haberle mostrado esta cara? Ahora creería que eres un despojo. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? ¿Te atreves a pensar que eres la única que sufre por su pérdida?

 

La aludida se tapaba ahora las orejas y movía la cabeza, no quería oír aquello, no podía soportarlo. Sobre todo dándose cuenta de que su interlocutora tenía toda la razón…

-Todos lamentamos su muerte. Sus padres, su hermano, sus primos... ¡Tu amiga Idina! Que aún no lo sabe y que dentro de poco volverá a la universidad. Y va a necesitar a alguien que la apoye, y ese alguien eres tú. ¡Maldita sea!, sal de esta pesadilla…actúa como una soberana y como una mujer adulta.

 

Ahora Neherenia solo podía llorar y sollozar sintiéndose realmente mal consigo misma y avergonzada. Tardó en poder reunir la fuerza necesaria para balbucear.

-Lo….lo…siento…

 

Y Chibiusa tampoco se vio libre de lágrimas. En esta ocasión se arrodilló junto a esa pobre chica y la abrazó con ternura. Pudo susurrarla con todo el afecto que fue capaz.

-Ya está, ya ha pasado, Nehie…

 

En eso que llegaron Sailor Ceres y Sailor Juno con Anaris y con el Caballero Gillard de la Lune. Chibiusa, esta vez sí, logró levantarse con su amiga, auxiliadas ambas por Sailor Vesta y Sailor Palas quienes habían permanecido apartadas y sobrecogidas por esas tristes escenas. Aunque ahora, recobrando su tono más formal y decidido, Chibiusa declaró.

-Lord Chambelán, informad al consejo del reino que su soberana no tardará en acudir a sus compromisos.  
-Así se hará Alteza, muchas gracias.- Replicó éste que haciendo una marcada reverencia, se marchó.-  
-Anaris. Ocúpate de elegir la ropa más apropiada para su majestad, pero antes avisa al servicio de cocina, que le preparen un almuerzo ligero y lo traigan aquí lo antes posible.- Ordenó Chibiusa.-  
-Si Alteza.- Contestó la muchacha quién se dio prisa a su vez en cumplir con ese mandato.-

 

Entre tanto, las asteroides ayudaron a su princesa a desvestir a Neherenia y meterla en la bañera. 

-Yo me ocupó de atender a la reina, Alteza.- Se ofreció Sailor Palas empuñando una esponja de baño.-  
-No, dejadnos a las dos.- Les indicó Chibiusa, suavizando su semblante ahora con una sonrisa.- Esperad fuera y mantened en calma a los cortesanos diciéndoles que todo está en orden, si es que alguno viniera a preguntar.

 

Las guardianas obedecieron cerrando la puerta del baño. Allí, Chibiusa se encargó de lavar bien a su todavía llorosa amiga. Al fin, Neherenia fue haciéndose cargo poco a poco de sí misma. No tardó en tomar la esponja y frotarse ella sola, mientras se disculpaba una vez más.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento. Ha sido indigno de una reina y de lo que me habéis enseñado. Os he decepcionado a todas. Perdóname…  
-No tienes porqué pedir perdón. Sé que has sufrido mucho.- Repuso su amiga con tono afectuoso para animarla.- Ha sido una terrible pesadilla pero ya estás aquí otra vez…  
\--¡Ojalá hubiera sido un mal sueño que se olvida al despertar! – Suspiró la muchacha.- Pero no puedo olvidarle…  
-Ni debes, pero recuérdale en los buenos momentos y sabiendo que te quiso como tú a él.- La arengó Chibiusa.- Sé que es una herida de la que nunca sanarás del todo, pero serás capaz de vivir tu vida y cumplir con tu tarea. Y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Nunca olvides eso tampoco.  
-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias Chibiusa.- Sonrió su interlocutora que, con otro suspiro, comentó.- Solo quisiera que fueses capaz de hacer una cosa más por mí.  
-Lo que sea.- Sonrió su contertulia, esperando algún encargo de Estado o que se reuniera al consejo del reino.- Dime…  
-¿Serías tan amable de frotarme en el centro de la espalda? Es que no llego.- Le pidió entonces su apurada amiga.-

 

Chibiusa abrió los ojos como platos, la miró atónita y luego se rio. Aquello contagió a Nehie y al final las dos se tronchaban de risa, salpicándose mutuamente con el agua de la bañera. Finalmente y tras unos minutos la soberana salió del baño sintiéndose mucho mejor. Tras secarle el pelo y peinarla las Asteroides la ayudaron a vestirse con unas ropas que Anaris había indicado como las más apropiadas. Luego dio buena cuenta del almuerzo que le habían traído dado que estaba muy hambrienta. Sus amigas la acompañaron comiendo alguna cosa a su vez. Y tras un par de horas fue capaz de reunirse con su expectante grupo de ministros y consejeros. Pasados unos días regresó en efecto a la Tierra y fue ella la encargada de consolar a una destrozada Idina. Ahora retornó a ese momento presente y tras dejar de mirarse al espejo declaró en voz alta.

-Gracias querida amiga. Tenías toda la razón. El mejor tributo que puedo hacer a su memoria es ser la clase de chica de la que él se enamoró. Ahora, basta de sentir pena de mí misma, tengo muchas obligaciones que cumplir y grandes expectativas que no puedo defraudar. Soy Neherenia Moonlight, Sailor Shadow, la guardiana de los Misterios Lunares y Soberana de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. Además de estudiante de magisterio en segundo año….

Algunas lágrimas le brotaban recordando aquello, así que tras lavarse la cara y descansar un poco se preparó para recibir a aquel enviado de los saiyans…

 

En la Tierra y en la Golden. Después de hablar con su madre, Heather volvió encontrándose mejor. Su hermano llegaría dentro de dos días y debía prepararse para atenderlo lo mejor posible, a causa de esto tuvo que mudarse a un cuarto libre. A Idina le apenó que su mejor amiga tuviese que dejarla sola pero ya se verían todas las mañanas. Por fin llegó el muchacho, Idina acompañó a Heather a esperarle a la entrada del pabellón. Era alto, muy alto. Venía de la mano de Melanie que le hablaba con una dulzura propia de la destinada a los niños de corta edad.

-Vamos Jimmy, dale un beso a tu hermana.

 

El muchacho se agachó para besar la mejilla de Heather con torpeza, Idina sonrió amablemente atrayéndose la mirada del chico.

-¡Amiga tata!- exclamó, dado que así era como llamaba a su hermana. -  
-Sí, me llamo Idina - se presentó ésta aumentando su sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal estás?..  
-Beso - dijo él agachándose hacia la mejilla derecha de Ia chica, y plantándole más que un beso un lametón. -

 

Algo babeada pero indemne Idina abrió los ojos, se había asustado involuntariamente por la rapidez con la que ese muchacho se había lanzado hacia ella. Melanie le dejó un pañuelo disculpándose enseguida.

-Lo siento, es que es muy cariñoso, anda Jimmy, no hagas enfadar a mamá.

 

El chico trató de andar torpemente hacia su madre pero ésta le condujo hasta Heather.

-Debes ir con tu hermana, con la tata. Vamos, mamá se tiene que ir.  
-Ven conmigo Jimmy - le indicó Heather con desapasionamiento evidente en la voz. -

Dándole la mano y seguida por su compañera le llevó hasta su habitación, allí le sentó sobre una cama en tanto Idina se ofrecía para tratar de ayudar.

-No te preocupes- le agradeció Heather - ya me encargo yo de él.

 

Jimmy había estado jugando con la cremallera de su pantalón y llamó la atención de las chicas.

-Colita- dijo riendo a la vez que exhibía algo que no concordaba en absoluto con aquel diminutivo. - 

 

Idina y Heather se quedaron pasmadas. La primera ruborizándose ante aquel espectáculo y mirando hacia otro lado y la segunda poniéndose furiosa. Golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza con la primera revista que encontró.

-¡Eres un guarro!, eso no se hace, guárdala, ya...

 

Jimmy gimiendo como un perro apaleado se escondió lo que no tenía que airear. Idina visiblemente apiadada de él trató de calmar a su compañera.

-Vamos tranquilízate, no es para tanto, no lo hace con mala voluntad.  
-¡Oh Dios! - repuso ésta tratando de calmarse y con voz muy afectada por la vergüenza y la preocupación. - Lo siento mucho...  
-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, ¡yo también tengo hermanos y les he visto desnudos más de una vez! - rio su compañera tratando de desdramatizar la situación.-   
-Imagínate que haga algo así en público, delante de todo el mundo, no podré soportar la vergüenza.  
-No te preocupes - repitió Idina - no va a pasar nada de eso…

 

Jimmy aun gemía y sollozaba diciendo una y otra vez entre sus lágrimas.

-No me quieres, tata no me quieres…  
-Claro que te quiero - le contestó culpablemente la aludida con la voz más suave que pudo y abrazándole, sintiéndose mal por su reacción anterior - pero te he dicho que esas cosas no están bien. Vamos, tenemos que comer.

 

Heather hizo levantarse a su hermano y le arregló la ropa. Idina estaba impresionada con la estatura de aquel muchacho, caminaba casi encorvado pero aun así sobrepasaba a su hermana, altísima de por sí, en casi una cabeza. También se sorprendía de la docilidad del chico que se dejaba hacer como si de un bebé se tratara. No cuadraba con esa descripción de temperamento inestable y a veces furioso que su amiga le comentó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció con su mejor voluntad. -  
-No gracias- sonrió Heather - ya me apaño yo, hala vamos Jimmy.- 

 

Y sujetando de la mano al chico abrió la puerta de su habitación. Idina les siguió hasta el comedor, entraron y Heather ayudó a su hermano a sentarse. Jimmy jugueteaba con los cubiertos así que su hermana tuvo que ponerlos fuera de su alcance. Idina se sentó junto a ellos advirtiendo las miradas entre atónitas, curiosas e incluso bastante hirientes de algunos de los alumnos que comían en ese momento. Los que más parecían reírse eran, precisamente, miembros del club Eagle, tres chicos y dos chicas con sendas cintas azules adornando sus cabezas.

 

Idina se acercó hasta ellos simulando ir a proveerse de más pan y les pudo escuchar.

-¡Ey! ¿Os habéis fijado que novio tan apuesto se ha echado Heather?...- rio uno de los chicos. -  
-Sí, no creía que tuviera esos gustos. Aunque si está con ese tipo debe de ser por algo- convino otro uniéndose a las risas. -  
-Yo creo que no deberíamos reírnos- opinó una chica rubia de pelo corto, que estaba pasando vergüenza ajena por aquellos comentarios. - No sabemos quién podrá ser ese pobre chico y es evidente que no es normal, quizás Heather le esté cuidando.  
-¡Oh vamos!, a ese subnormal,- terció otra chica rubia de pelo más largo - da asco sólo verlo, míralo. Es patético - Jimmy estaba babeando sobre la mesa, a la par que Heather se esforzaba por limpiarle a él y a la zona donde tenía puestos los platos, bastante azorada. -  
-Debería darte vergüenza decir eso - intervino Idina que ya no pudo aguantarse más. - Ese chico es el hermano de Heather y tiene lesiones cerebrales, ¿te gustaría a ti que un hermano tuyo las tuviera?

 

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que responder. Su compañera ya era una cinta roja, estaba por encima de ellos en la jerarquía y además era muy respetada y admirada por todo el mundo, no obstante uno de los chicos pudo decir al fin.

-Oye. Lo sentimos, sabemos que es tu amiga, Idina, pero ¿para qué vamos a engañarte? Nos parece un espectáculo lamentable para verlo a la hora de comer.  
-Pues no miréis- repuso está bastante enfadada ahora. -Nadie os obliga a eso...  
-No queríamos enfadarte - respondió la rubia de pelo corto que se llamaba Lory. La única que había mostrado algo de sensibilidad, sobre todo al disculparse. - Perdónanos por favor, tú tienes razón.  
-Espero que no os burléis más de él, os lo pido como un favor- les solicitó Idina calmando su tono - es mi mejor amiga y no quiero verla sufrir más.

 

Se alejó de allí dejándoles a todos en silencio, volviendo hacia Heather que le estaba dando de comer a su hermano con la cuchara.

-Se han reído de mi hermano, ¿verdad?- le susurró una apenada Heather a su amiga nada más la vio llegar. -  
-No hagas caso - le contestó Idina tratando de no deprimirla. -  
-No te preocupes, sabía que esto iba a pasar, ahora se enterará todo el campus- repuso con la voz llena de tristeza. -  
-¿Y qué pasa si se enteran?- Declaró su compañera con la voz llena de indiferencia ante ese hecho.- Tanto si les gusta como si no, a nosotras nos es igual.  
-Gracias Idina- sonrió Heather emocionada y agradecida - tú sí que eres una amiga....  
-Me parece tan pobre dudar de una persona por las meras apariencias que no concibo que haya gente así. Pero no te preocupes, nadie te va a dejar de lado, de eso me encargo yo.

Estaban todavía con ese asunto cuando llegó Millie. Al ver a sus amigas enseguida las saludó.

-¿Qué tal todo? - Quiso saber con amabilidad.-  
-Ya lo ves…- Suspiró Heather.- Estoy cuidando a mi hermano.  
-Vaya. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Millie a ese hombretón.-  
-Jimmy.- Apenas balbuceó éste.- Tú, amiga tata…  
-Si- le sonrió la recién llegada.- Somos amigas.

 

Heather la miró agradecida y también sintiéndose culpable. El año pasado abogó ante sus amigas para no juntarse con esa pobre muchacha aduciendo su popularidad. Fue una estúpida y una egoísta. 

-Eres muy amable. Muchas gracias.- le dijo con visible reconocimiento.-

 

Aunque la posible respuesta de su interlocutora quedó en suspenso, dado que una voz de chico resonó con tonos de cruel mofa desde el fondo de la sala.

-¡Ja, ja!… son tal para cual. La tonelete ha encontrado novio…  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Exclamó Idina con evidente enfado levantándose de la silla.- ¡Ven aquí y repítelo!

Un espeso silencio se extendió por toda la cafetería. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Al fin Heather le pidió con tono apesadumbrado y teñido de vergüenza.

-Déjalo, por favor. Y vámonos de aquí…  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Le pidió Millie quien trató de virar el tema de conversación.- ¿Sabéis algo de Nehie? No la he visto casi desde que comenzó el curso.  
-Tuvo que volver a su país para ocuparse de unos asuntos.- le contó Heather.-

Y entre tanto Idina escrutaba la sala con ojos de halcón, tratando de discernir al autor de esos hirientes comentarios. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Finalmente Heather hizo levantarse a su hermano y quiso llevarle de regreso a su cuarto. 

-Yo tengo que comer.- les comentó Millie.- Luego os veo chicas. Encantada de conocerte Jimmy.  
-Adiós.- Sonrió éste torpemente.-

 

Y salieron de allí mientras Idina mantenía su gesto de indignación.

-Gentuza.- Escupió.-   
-Mejor ignorémosles.- Propuso su amiga.-  
-De eso nada. Esto se tiene que terminar.- Rebatió su amiga.- Estoy harta de ver como hay algunos miserables que se burlan de otras personas por su físico o sus ideas, o sus capacidades.

 

Entre estas palabras llegaron a la habitación de Jimmy, la tarde pasó más tranquila. Millie volvió a verlas y charlaron un poco entre clases.

-A mí me gustaría hacer un master en educación especial cuando termine la carrera.- Les contó la muchacha.-  
-Pues con mi hermano tienes para poder adquirir experiencia.- Suspiró Heather.-  
-Parece un buen chico.- La animó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí que lo es.- Convino Idina que ya estaba de mejor humor.-

 

Y tras compartir unos sándwiches en una cafetería ahora casi vacía se despidieron por ese día. Heather les dio las buenas noches a sus amigas y entró para acostar a su hermano, el día siguiente sería duro y quería afrontarlo con las fuerzas renovadas. Pasaron los días y, en efecto, la historia llegó a oídos de Brad que era el nuevo jefe del club. No pareció gustarle nada, desde luego que no era como Brent. Su antecesor en el puesto que había sido tolerante y bastante justo con todo el mundo. Pero ahora el nuevo líder era un individuo bastante elitista y nada propenso a disculpar a nadie que no estuviera en su nivel. Enseguida expresó su desagrado por ese hecho, y dijo, aunque no explícitamente, que no aprobaría que nadie del club estuviera junto a Heather. Idina se enteró de ello y le enfadó muchísimo. Aquel día los miembros del club que hasta hace bien poco tiempo hablaban con ellas y buscaban su amistad, les daban ahora la espalda de forma más o menos diplomática. Lo comentaban en tanto estaban almorzando en la cafetería. Ésta vez sin Millie cuyos horarios ahora no coincidían mucho con los de ellas.

-¿Lo has visto Idina?- decía Heather apenada - hacen lo que sea para no estar cerca nuestra.  
-Ya lo veo- repuso está muy indignada aunque a la vez desconcertada al admitir - pero lo que más me disgusta de esto es que no se meten con nosotras, contra eso se podría luchar, lo que hacen es ignorarnos de forma amable.  
-Déjalo Idina - le pidió su amiga bastante abatida - no puedes evitarlo, no se les puede obligar a que hablen conmigo.

 

Jimmy estaba riendo al verse reflejado en los vasos, jugaba con ellos tirando algunos al suelo. El estrépito de los cristales rotos sacó a las dos jóvenes de su conversación y corrieron a limpiar el suelo.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Heather al cortarse con uno de los cristales en la mano, la sangre manó por la herida abierta y goteó en la mesa. -  
-Ahora debes ir a la enfermería para que te lo curen. - Le aconsejó Idina a su amiga. -  
No es nada- sonrió su compañera tratando de cortarse la hemorragia y no deseando dejar solo a su hermano. - No es grave.  
-Ve, no te preocupes, yo me quedo con Jimmy un momento.- Heather aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amiga con una sonrisa agradecida y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. -

 

El chico se quedó mirando correr a su hermana y trató de seguirla pero Idina llamó su atención haciendo que éste la mirase y olvidase ese propósito. Así, escrutando a la muchacha con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntó con su limitado lenguaje.

-¿Tata pupa?...  
-Un poquito pero enseguida la curarán - le explicó Idina con amabilidad. -  
-No quiero que se vaya- balbuceó Jimmy que parecía estar enfadándose. -  
-No, no se va- le explicó la muchacha suavemente que discurrió de forma veloz para distraer a ese chico - mira, mientras la tata vuelve nosotros podemos jugar ¿qué te parece a las palmitas?

 

Idina juntó sus manos y batió palmas. Jimmy la imitó dubitativamente, luego ella extendió sus manos para que el plantase las suyas juntas, pero él se limitó a mirarla desconcertado. La muchacha sonrió y le tomó las manos llevándolas hacia las suyas. Heather volvió al cabo de unos minutos con su mano vendada y les encontró jugando de esta guisa.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano- sonrió encantada de que Idina se encargase de él aunque sólo fuera por ese breve espacio de tiempo. -  
-Es un buen chico- le dijo ella con su habitual amabilidad. -  
-Ahora tenemos que irnos. – Declaró Heather que agarrando de una mano a su hermano, le guió hacia su habitación. Idina se levantó y les acompañó. -

 

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, pero al siguiente el club tenía reunión. Heather no pudo ir pues debía cuidar de Jimmy. Idina acudió prometiéndole a su amiga que le contaría de todo lo que se hablase allí. Para su desgracia, esa promesa sería un lastre pues la conversación derivó enseguida hacia un tema nada agradable.

-Bueno, debo llamar la atención de todos sobre un enojoso tema- declaró Brad dirigiéndose al grupo. -Ya sabéis que un miembro de nuestra hermandad, en fin, ha tenido que descuidar sus obligaciones para digamos cuidar de un familiar que tiene serias deficiencias.  
-Ante eso- añadió otro de los allí reunidos- deberíamos pedirle que dejase el club, no podemos permitir que la asocien con nosotros.

 

Idina se quedó pasmada, no podía creer lo que oía. Levantó la mano para hablar, en su calidad de cinta roja dentro del grupo le concedieron la palabra enseguida.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo para todos, que estaban escuchando ahora con interés- no puede ser cierto lo que estoy oyendo. Debería daros vergüenza, pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo aquí?...  
-Sabemos que eres amiga de la aludida- le respondió Brad con suavidad- y comprendemos que para ti es desagradable. Pero entiende tú también que la imagen y el prestigio del club está en juego.  
-¡Por eso mismo os lo digo! - Exclamó Idina retomando la palabra sin permitir que su líder terminase. -Si se os ocurre excluir a Heather, porque estamos hablando de ella, así que tened al menos el valor de nombrarla. Si se os ocurre separarla del club por ese motivo, éste habrá dejado de tener ningún prestigio.  
-Pero no nos queda otro remedio que pedirle a Heather que abandone el club- le dijo otra chica de cinta roja que encima tuvo el descaro de proponerle a su atónita interlocutora - Sabiendo que tú eres su amiga podrías pedírselo para que le resultase menos penoso.  
-¡Pues lo lamento mucho! - replicó Idina muy enfadada.- Porque antes de pedirle una cosa así seré yo la que renuncio a seguir formando parte de este club de hipócritas.- 

 

Y en un arrebato se quitó su cinta dejándola sobre una mesa y salió de allí, todos los reunidos se miraban sorprendidos, no se habían esperado algo así. 

-¿En serio que no os da vergüenza?- intervino un chico llamado Paul, que era compañero de clase de Idina. - Ella tiene toda la razón, yo tampoco deseo seguir aquí si vais a actuar de ese modo –

Se levantó y arrojó su cinta al suelo, otros más siguieron su ejemplo. Al fin Brad y los pocos que quedaban se miraron, el jefe del grupo no pudo aguantar más y dijo furioso. 

-Pues muy bien, si quieren dejar nuestra hermandad peor para ellos.  
-Yo diría que mucho peor para nosotros, Brad- le rebatió Tania, una chica pelirroja de pelo rizado que se sentaba junto a él.- Idina es muy apreciada en la universidad y además es famosa, si comenta las razones por las que ha dejado nuestro club y los demás la corroboran todo el mundo se nos echará encima, y puedes creerme, será la ruina de los Eagle.  
\- Si- terció otro muchacho de ascendencia asiática y de nombre Han. – Y no olvidemos que fue su tío Roy Malden quién entre otros lo fundó. Y que hace poco concedimos a su padre Thomas Rodney y a su madre Cooan Rodney, las cintas doradas.  
-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?- le preguntó Brad mirando a sus compañeros con rictus desesperado. -  
-Pues pedirles que vuelvan y dar marcha atrás en nuestros propósitos- replicó otro chico que se sentaba aun junto a él. - Desde ahora admitir a Heather y darle muestras en público de nuestro apoyo. Lo cierto es que cuanto más lo pienso más debo darle la razón a Idina, hemos sido muy injustos.  
-Está bien - asintió Brad sabiéndose derrotado - por favor id tras ellos y pedirles que vuelvan.

 

Tanto Tania, como el chico, de nombre Francis, salieron corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros. Idina ya estaba en su habitación muy apenada y enfadada, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie pero al escuchar la voz de Heather la cosa cambió.

-Idina, ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba tocando con los nudillos -

 

Enseguida se levantó de la cama en la que estaba tumbada y le abrió la puerta haciéndola pasar, Heather estaba sola.

-¿Dónde está Jimmy?- le inquirió Idina sorprendida de no verle junto a ella. -  
-Está con mi madre, tiene ahora un rato libre y me ha dicho que vaya a dar una vuelta- le explicó Heather al parecer muy contenta con esa idea. - ¿Cómo te ha ido en la reunión del club?  
-Verás- terció su compañera sin sonreír como era su costumbre- tengo que contarte algo que no te va a gustar.

 

La expresión risueña de su interlocutora fue desapareciendo sustituida por otra de desolación a medida que su compañera avanzaba en su relato, pero al terminarlo con su decisión de renunciar al club Heather se quedó con una expresión total de asombro que eclipsaba a todas las demás.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso por mí?..- le preguntó con la voz afectada por la emoción. -  
-Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera y tú eres una de mis mejores amigas - sonrió Idina. - No podía hacerte eso, al menos yo no.  
-No sé qué decir- repuso Heather sin poder evitar llorar -...

 

Las dos se abrazaron emocionadas hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta. Idina se levantó y les dijo con poca amabilidad.

 

-No quiero que me molestéis.  
-Somos nosotros - repuso la voz de Paul con tono bastante conciliador y lleno de satisfacción, sobre todo al contarle -cuando tú te fuiste nosotros seguimos tu ejemplo y al final los demás han claudicado. Brad quiere pediros disculpas.

Idina abrió la puerta como una exhalación y salió junto con Heather. Tras unos minutos para informarse largamente de lo ocurrido ambas chicas aceptaron volver al Club.

 

En el reino de la Luna Nueva la audiencia estaba ya preparada. Neherenia aguardaba disimulando bien su ansiedad. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas, primero de terminar aquella maratoniana jornada y después de oficializar esa alianza, no podía dar muestras de cansancio ni de debilidad. Y menos aún de impaciencia. Aguardó pues sentada en su trono con aire impávido hasta que el chambelán anunció en tanto se abrían las grandes puertas del salón y entraba un hombre.

-El embajador plenipotenciario del planeta Nuevo Vegeta.

Aquel chico era bastante atractivo y fornido. Lucía un largo pelo moreno que casi le llegaba a los hombros y estaba levantado sobre su cabeza pareciendo desafiar la gravedad, hizo un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo y replicó. Observando los alrededores con sus azules ojos avizores. Como si aguardase algún tipo de ataque inesperado. Vestía con un peto blanco y traje de color azul ajustado, rematado en botas blancas. Llevaba además una capa de color blanco y sobre la pechera, en la parte izquierda se marcaba una insignia con dos hojas de sable entrecruzadas. Portaba además un visor sujeto a su sien derecha. Se aproximó con andares seguros e incluso altivos. Al llegarse hasta unos tres metros de las escaleras que daban acceso al trono dobló respetuosamente la rodilla ante la soberana y dijo.

-Mi nombre es Doran Derail. Del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Hijo de Calix Derail y Seira Sayanto. Enviado plenipotenciario de sus majestades el rey Lornd Deveget y la reina Setsuna Meioh. En misión diplomática hacia el reino de la Luna Nueva.  
-Es un placer recibiros en mi Mundo.- Le sonrió Neherenia que se mantenía sentada por mor de la etiqueta para pedirle con amabilidad. – Por favor, levantaos.

 

El saiyajin obedeció enseguida. Entre tanto, la reina, ahora sí, pudo levantarse una vez lo hizo su interlocutor e incluso descender las escaleras para hablar más cerca. Eso era un gesto que daba a entender a toda la corte la importancia de aquel recién llegado. Con casi nadie se permitía una familiaridad semejante. 

-Bonito lugar. – Comentó Doran a quién su propia soberana le había ordenado que fuese cortés y amable en todo momento. –  
-Os lo agradezco mucho - Repuso Nehie que pasó a interesarse por su invitado. - ¿Tuvisteis un buen viaje?  
-Sí, gracias Majestad. – Contestó el saiyan esbozando una leve sonrisa y pareciendo recordar le contó. – Antes de llegar me detuve en una gran nave, un asteroide, y pude intercambiar algunas palabras con sus tripulantes.  
-¿De veras?- Dijo ella con una curiosidad que en vano trataba de ocultar. –

 

El saiyajin extrajo algo de su peto, era un pequeño disco dorado que entregó a la soberana en tanto le decía.

-Uno de ellos, un saiyan como yo, me encargó que os lo diese, señora. Debo decir que fue muy amable al permitírmelo escuchar y quedé maravillado. Sois una magnífica cantante.

La soberana miró aquel disco y trató de no emocionarse, pero apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Allí estarían las canciones que ella le cantase a Granate, y posiblemente las que él le cantó a su vez cuando compartieron esa tarde en el karaoke de la gran nave terrestre. Nehie les dio su propio disco a los padres del chico durante el funeral y no tenía copia. Acariciaba aquel circulito dorado cuando finalmente no pudo evitar llorar. Doran la observó atónito y enseguida dijo con gravedad y preocupación.

-Si os he ofendido de algún modo os suplico perdón, Majestad.  
-No- negó ella con una sonrisa para rebatir. – Todo lo contrario, esto es muy valioso para mí. Perdonadme vos, os lo imploro. Sé que una reina no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero me ha hecho recordar la reciente pérdida de alguien a quién amé mucho.  
-El poder del amor es grande por lo que veo. – Pudo decir el saiyan que ya conocía esa historia, puesto que Leval se la refirió en la nave pero prudentemente hizo como si la ignorase y solamente sentenció – nuestra soberana siempre lo dice.  
-Así es. – Convino Nehie ofreciéndole la palma de su mano que el saiya tapó con la suya como era preceptivo. – Y tiene toda la razón.

 

De esta forma se dirigieron ambos hacia la sala de reuniones seguidos por el Chambelán Real y algún que otro miembro de la corte. Allí aguardaban los ministros y dos grandes libros dispuestos sobre la larga mesa de madera que presidía esa estancia. Dos sillas de tafetán rojo se disponían enfrentadas a ambos lados de aquella mesa. La reina tomó asiento en tanto su invitado hacía lo propio. Neherenia entonces le comentó.

-Aquí están los términos del tratado. En el lenguaje de los saiyajin y el del reino de la Luna. Asimismo en inglés y japonés. Dos lenguas de la Tierra. Os ruego que lo comprobéis el tiempo que gustéis. En él se expresan los deseos de mutua amistad, cooperación y defensa entre nuestros reinos.

 

Tras dedicarle un par de minutos a leer por encima las clausulas principales Doran asintió. No quería detenerse a leer con más detalle juzgándolo una falta de cortesía, o lo que era aún peor, de confianza. En eso sus soberanos habían sido muy claros. No debía dar el menor atisbo de duda o desconfianza hacia sus nuevos aliados. Aunque dada su naturaleza recelosa, cualidad que sin duda heredó de su madre, la noble guardiana y consejera de la reina Meioh, le costaba bastante. Pero tras el trámite firmó en nombre de sus reyes y la soberana de la Luna hizo lo propio. Ahora, mostrando una gran sonrisa, Neherenia le dijo animosa.

-Bien, resueltas las negociaciones permitidme que os agasajemos con una cena.  
-Os lo agradezco majestad. Los guerreros del espacio siempre tenemos hambre – sonrió él –

 

Y siguiendo a su anfitriona pasaron a otra habitación donde otra gran mesa puesta con vajillas de porcelana, vasos de fino cristal y cubiertos de plata estaba ya preparada. Por fortuna Doran había entrenado a conciencia sus maneras en la mesa y demás asuntos de protocolo. Fue la propia reina la que le instruyó meticulosamente. Todavía recordaba cuando su madre le dijo que era deseo de la soberana el prepararle para tan alta misión…

 

El joven estaba entrenando con un par de guerreros más cuando su madre le reclamó. Sin tardar apenas más que unos minutos se llegó hasta la antesala de palacio. Allí, Seira Sayanto, la guardiana de la reina y su madre le recibió con un semblante serio y escrutador, pero a la par mostrando un no disimulado orgullo. Su moreno pelo le caía en un mechón sobre el ojo derecho, quitándoselo de encima para poder ver con claridad, le dijo al muchacho.

-Doran. Su majestad te ha encargado una misión.  
-Bien madre. – Repuso él con entusiasmo para preguntar - ¿Contra quién he de luchar?  
-Mucho me temo que es algo más importante que un simple combate, hijo mío.- Le señaló su interlocutora con un tono sin embargo algo desconcertado para admitir. – Lo cierto es que llevo años al servicio de la reina Meioh pero todavía no alcanzo a comprenderla. Si bien ha demostrado ser sabia y bondadosa más allá de cualquier medida y fuerte al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces madre. ¿Qué he de hacer?  
-Deberás viajar hasta la Luna, el satélite del planeta Tierra. Allí representarás a nuestros soberanos.  
-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió el chico señalándose a sí mismo en el pecho con uno de sus dedos. – Pero si soy guerrero, no diplomático.  
-Es mandato de los reyes. Y tú has sido educado en muchas de las costumbres de la Tierra. La reina me lo pidió así. Y como leal servidora ejecuté sus deseos.

 

El chico recordaba que, efectivamente, desde su infancia, además de aprender a luchar al estilo saiyan y las costumbres de su pueblo había sido educado por su madre e incluso en compañía de algunos de los hijos de la propia soberana. Lo cierto es que la reina imponía, hasta a un guerrero del espacio le resultaba alguien que irradiaba fuerza y temperamento, aquietado por una mirada llena de sabiduría y al tiempo de bondad. Su propia madre que era una de las mujeres guerreras más poderosas de su mundo siempre había alabado a la soberana y destacado su gran poder. La reina hablaba con un poso de gran conocimiento y serenidad y él siempre se había sentido sino intimidado si muy impresionado cuando estaba ante ella. Había tenido el privilegio de estar cerca y de ser incluso educado por los monarcas y por supuesto, como fiel súbdito haría cualquier cosa que le fuese demandada. En eso su madre agregó.

-Te instruirá en las costumbres y modos de la Tierra en su máximo nivel. Me ha dicho que la confianza del rey Lornd en ti es total. De lo que tú hagas dependerá gran parte del futuro de nuestro mundo. Ahora debes presentarte ante ellos. Pero primero cámbiate, llevas el peto de combate destrozado.- Remachó ahora Seira más como madre que como consejera de la reina. –

El chico obedeció, tras lavarse y cambiarse a los pocos minutos estaba rodilla en tierra ante el salón del trono. Pudo preguntar tras inclinar su cabeza con total humildad.

-Mis señores, ¿me mandasteis llamar?  
\- Si Doran.- Replicó el rey – tenemos un encargo muy importante para ti.  
\- En lo que mandéis os serviré. – Proclamó el chico. –  
\- Deberás partir enseguida hacia la Tierra – Le ordenó la reina. – Allí nos servirás como embajador. Firmarás un tratado de amistad y ayuda recíproca con el reino de la Luna Nueva. Has sido educado en costumbres y maneras de comportamiento de los humanos y en todo confiamos en ti. Tu palabra será la nuestra allí.  
\- Me honráis mi señora. – Pudo reponer el muchacho visiblemente halagado. –  
\- Como sabemos que tú honrarás a nuestro mundo. Ante todo se cauto y un leal amigo de los reinos de la Luna y de la Tierra. Y otro mandato te damos. Protege a sus soberanos. A los de la Luna Blanca y especialmente a la reina de la Luna Nueva. - Le indicó Setsuna. -  
\- Con mi vida, Majestad. – Aseguró el guerrero -  
\- Te deseamos suerte en tu misión. Primero irás a la Corte de la Luna Nueva. Allí sellarás el pacto con la reina Neherenia. – Le explicó el rey. –

 

Doren asintió doblando nuevamente la rodilla ante sus soberanos. La audiencia terminó y él fue preparado para cumplir su cometido. Al poco partió. Su viaje hacia el sistema solar terrestre fue algo agitado. Su cápsula tuvo algunos problemas debidos a una gran fuerza gravitatoria que sufrió pasando cerca del mayor planeta de ese sistema. Detectó entonces una nave espacial enorme, construida en un meteorito. El guerrero del espacio se comunicó con ella y para su contento ésta provenía de la Tierra. Fue acogido durante unas horas y tuvo el privilegio de conocer al sobrino del rey Lornd, que viajaba en la misma. Éste le explicó lo sucedido, como habían sido atacados por fuerzas enemigas y que la soberana de la Luna Nueva les había visitado. También esa historia que tanto había emocionado a Neherenia. En eso pensaba mientras departía con ella durante la cena. Doren tuvo cuidado de no comer demasiado, la reina Meioh le previno que ese apetito voraz de su raza casi asustaba a los humanos. Pese a todo se comió cuatro platos diferentes más el postre y pudo observar las caras de los cortesanos de la soberana lunar que no salían de su incredulidad. La misma Nehie miraba sin poderlo creer. Y así fue ella quien admitió dominada por el asombro.

-El apetito de los guerreros del espacio es legendario. Algo me habían contado. Pero ahora que lo veo casi sigo sin poder creerlo.  
-No creáis majestad. Hoy no he comido demasiado – replicó sinceramente el saiyan. –

 

Y aquello hizo que su interlocutora se riera divertida. Ante el gesto atónito de su invitado de honor. Lo cierto es que ella se embelleció aún más cuando lo hizo. Los propios dignatarios de la Luna guardaron un incómodo silencio, no estando seguros de lo que debían hacer. Fue la propia Nehie, la que dominando finalmente su impulso de reír, se disculpó.

-Lo siento. No quiero ofenderos. ¡Es que me imagino como será cuando tengáis hambre!  
-No os preocupéis, Majestad. – Sonrió Doran a su vez. – No me ofendéis. Al contrario, veros reír es algo maravilloso. Y hacéis honor a vuestro título. Sin duda sois bella y gentil, mi reina.

 

Neherenia cesó ahora de sonreírse y diríase que su semblante se ensombreció un poco. Aquellas palabras sonaron del mismo modo a como Granate se las dijera al poco de conocerse. Aunque ella se forzó a recuperarse enseguida y exhibir un gesto más animado. Estaba con su invitado y debía cumplir sus obligaciones. El saiyan que observó este cambio trató de arreglarlo con tono jovial para confesar.

-Majestad. La reina Meioh seguramente me censuraría por haber comido demasiado. Aunque mi madre siempre me dijo que los guerreros del espacio debemos tener apetito, que es algo inherente a nosotros. Somos de un muy alto metabolismo.  
-Vuestra madre de seguro os echará mucho de menos. – Repuso ella, tratando de reconducir así el tema. –  
-Mi madre es la guardiana y consejera personal de nuestra soberana. – Le contó él que añadió con orgullo – La mujer más fuerte de nuestro mundo tras su majestad.  
-¿Incluso más que vos?- Se interesó Nehie. –  
-Hoy ya no. – Sonrió él que parecía recordar con cierto grado de nostalgia cuando le contó. – Pero tanto ella como mi padre me entrenaron muy duramente desde que pude sostenerme en pie.

 

Y como la reina de la Luna Nueva expresó su interés el muchacho le contó alguna anécdota de su juventud…

 

Estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz y el labio, tras haber encajado otro golpe más. El chico no podía creerlo, era imposible anticiparse. Su madre le había vuelto a tumbar de otro puñetazo cuando él quiso atacarla de frente. Volvió nuevamente a levantarse y se lanzó contra ella desapareciendo y reapareciendo como una centella, pero su adversaria esquivó la patada que el muchacho lanzase y dejándole pasar le sacudió otro golpe que alcanzó el estómago del chico. Éste cayó de rodillas dolorido y tras sendas arcadas vomitó todo el desayuno. En tanto la mujer movía la cabeza y espetaba.

-¡No!, mal…- Le criticaba en tanto con un pie le empujaba la cabeza terminando de derribarle al suelo –

Doran a su vez se recuperaba respirando con agitación, otro guerrero se posó a su lado. Era su padre, que, con tono divertido, se dirigió a la mujer.

-Bueno Seira. No seas tan dura con él. El chico solo tiene doce años.  
-¿Estás de broma?- Replicó ella observándole con aquellos ojos oscuros centelleantes en tanto se atusaba su negro cabello. – A su edad yo ya había aprendido a protegerme mejor. El muy loco ataca sin ningún tipo de prevención.  
-Hago lo que cualquier saiyan debe hacer cuando pelea. No tener miedo. – Se defendió el chico -

 

Aunque su madre movió la cabeza con desaprobación para preguntarle.

-A ver. ¿Qué has aprendido de tu derrota? ¿por qué has perdido?  
-Porque un guerrero debe ir a por todas cuando combate. – Pudo decir el crío que a duras penas era capaz de ponerse en pie admitiendo avergonzado. – Y he dudado  
-Un guerrero debe saber siempre por donde le van a llegar los golpes. – Contestó Seria de forma lapidaria. – Nunca dudes. ¡Anticípate! Y no trates de demostrar tu falta de miedo con la precipitación. Eso no es valor. Es estupidez. Entonces podrás enfrentarte a mí.  
-Eso no es fácil, madre. – Objetó Doran afirmando cargado de razón. – Eres mucho más fuerte que yo.  
-Nadie ha dicho que sea sencillo. – Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos para agregar. - ¿Por qué crees que nuestra soberana me derrotó cuando la desafíe por el derecho de emparejamiento con el rey?  
-Nuestra reina es alguien sorprendente. – Intervino Calix sin disimular su admiración. – Igual que nuestro soberano. Hijo, debes esforzarte con todas tus fuerzas para ser digno de servirles.  
-Así es – convino Seira que le contó a su vástago. – La reina Meioh fue capaz de adivinar mi ataque, aun siendo yo mucho más rápida y más fuerte. Pero eso no le impidió vencerme sin tener siquiera necesidad de tocarme.

 

Ahora sí que el rostro del muchacho expresaba asombro. No podía comprender aquello. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Su madre era una guerrera formidable, de las pocas que alcanzaba el nivel de súper guerrero y para derrotarle a él ni se molestaba siquiera en transformarse.

-No lo comprendo madre. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? – Pudo decir visiblemente desconcertado. –

La severa entrenadora dejó al fin escapar un destello de sonrisa. Haciéndose con una toalla se aproximó a su hijo y con más delicadeza de la empleada en el entrenamiento le secó la sangre y le limpió un poco la cara. Entonces, con el asentimiento cómplice de su esposo, se dirigió al muchacho y le desveló.

-Nuestra reina al igual que nuestro soberano, domina el poder del Amor. ¡Ese poder es enorme, hijo! Una vez yo misma le pregunté cómo se lograba controlar y me dijo que es algo incontrolable.   
-Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Si no se puede controlar cómo es que ella lo domina? – Comentó el muchacho que cada vez comprendía menos aquello. –  
-Es verdad, aparentemente no lo tiene – terció su padre mesándole el pelo con afecto para añadir – Pero es cierto. Gracias a ese poder pude derrotar a tu madre y unirme a ella.  
-O sea, si lo he comprendido bien, el amor no puede dominarse pero cuando lo posees te hace más fuerte. ¿Es así?  
-Algo así. – Concedió Seira mirándole divertida ahora. –  
-¿Y cómo debo entrenarme para lograr eso? ¿Acaso debo pelear más?  
-Es un tipo de lucha diferente. No es cuestión de concentrar energía ni de lanzar golpes. Es algo bastante más complicado. – Le dijo su padre que agregó. – Todavía eres demasiado joven, pero llegado el momento lo entenderás. Como llegamos finalmente a comprenderlo tu madre y yo.- Sentenció en tanto sujetaba una mano de su esposa. -  
-¿Cómo hace Aiona cuando está junto al príncipe Bralen?- Quiso saber el muchacho pues observaba que su hermana mayor parecía estar más motivada y que incluso su mirada refulgía las veces que podía practicar con el segundo hijo varón de los reyes. – ¿Acaso ella practica como controlar ese poder?  
-Si hijo. Algo así. – Admitió Calix que parecía ahora estar lleno de orgullo al declarar. – Y si ella lo merece quizás algún día pueda unirse a él.  
-Lo hará. – Afirmó Seira convencida. – Nuestra hija tiene ese poder dentro de sí.

 

Y Doran recordó aquellas palabras de sus padres. Tras concluir su relato algunos comensales que habían estado escuchando cuchichearon. Los más no parecían demasiado agradados por esa historia de luchas y combates. Algunos tildaban de bárbaros a aquellos extraños seres. Otros en cambio parecían fascinados por esa dualidad. Combates casi a muerte y amor. Y por su parte, Neherenia observaba a su invitado con visible asombro. Aquella era una buena forma de describir el amor. Ella lo había sentido así por Granate. Una llamita que fue creciendo y haciéndose poderosa en su interior. Nehie quiso estar con él cada minuto de su estancia en esa enorme nave, sufrió cuando se dijeron adiós y más cuando él vino a despedirse definitivamente. Pero era como si el recuerdo del chico viviese en su corazón y aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar cada mañana, cuando se miraba al espejo durante algunos minutos y tarareaba la canción que era de ambos y que ella le dedicó. ¡Qué diferente era eso de la historia que le contó Lance sobre su alter ego! Ella por su parte se acordó de una conversación mantenida con la propia reina Serenity, una vez que fue a visitarla a la Tierra, haría un par de años de eso. Justo antes de volver a ver a Idina y matricularse en la Golden. De hecho, fue la soberana de la Luna Blanca quién le comentó.

-Dime Neherenia. ¿Has pensado que te gustaría hacer?  
-¿Hacer?- se sorprendió la muchacha alegando.- Soy la reina de la Luna Nueva. Mi deber es gobernar a mis súbditos cuando termine de formarme.

 

Su contertulia se paseó un poco por la habitación en la que estaban, perteneciente a un piso corriente en Tokio. Neherenia siempre se preguntaba por qué esa gran reina del futuro vivía allí. Y como si le leyese el pensamiento Serenity contestó.

-Como reyes tenemos nuestras obligaciones que son ineludibles. Pero también somos personas. Y gobernamos sobre otras personas. Si deseamos hacerlo bien debemos comprender a nuestros súbditos, sus pensamientos, sus anhelos e incluso compartir algunos. El rey Endimión y yo nos reencarnamos en la Tierra. Durante la mayor parte de esta vida hemos sido ajenos a nuestra verdadera condición. Pasamos por un aprendizaje muy duro, pero muy enriquecedor. Aquí, en este planeta y en esta época soy Usagi Tsukino. Una chica como cualquier otra. Y eso me ha sido muy útil.  
-¿En qué sentido?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.- ¿Para saber cómo ayudar mejor a la gente?  
-Algo así- le sonrió Usagi añadiendo.- Y tú, Neherenia, eres una buena chica. Mi hija y sus guardianas te quieren mucho.  
-Y yo también a ellas, son muy buenas amigas.- Se apresuró a responder la muchacha.-  
-Si.- Replicó su interlocutora, que no obstante comentó ahora con cierto tono de preocupación.- Pero no creo que sea suficiente para ti. Sé lo mucho que te has preparado. Lo bien que te han enseñado en tu reino, pero creo que deberías tener alguna otra experiencia. Salir de la Luna y pasar una temporada en la Tierra. Incluso, ¿por qué no? Estudiar algo en este mundo.  
-¿Aquí?- sonrió la joven con incrédula perplejidad.-  
-Sé que te acuerdas de las amigas que hiciste cuando Chibiusa y las Asteroides te trajeron siendo niña.  
-Sí, mucho.- Suspiró la muchacha ahora alegrando su semblante.- Me acuerdo de mi amiga Idina y de su prima Kerria. De sus padres, Connie y Tom…Bertie y Roy…  
-Lo se.- Afirmó Usagi replicando.- Son grandes amigos nuestros también. Y ahora, tras todos estos años, sé que Idina va a ir a estudiar a una universidad de Nueva York. Quiere ser maestra como su madre, le gustan mucho los niños.

 

Ahora fue Neherenia la que observó a su interlocutora con gesto lleno de sorpresa y le preguntó.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que yo vaya a estudiar con ella?  
-Sería una idea excelente. ¿No lo crees tú así?- Contestó la soberana del reino de la Luna Blanca con una amplia sonrisa.-

 

La joven comenzó a considerar aquello. Pudiera ser que su interlocutora tuviera razón. Desde luego sería una hermosa experiencia. Estaba convenciéndose casi por sí misma cuando para terminar de persuadirla Usagi agregó.

-Envié a mi propia hija desde el futuro para que aprendiese aquí e hiciera amigas. Tú conoces ya a Idina, era una niña adorable y continua siendo una jovencita encantadora, inocente y pura. Además, seguro que harás muchas más amistades. Te aconsejo que te hagas pasar por una muchacha normal y corriente. Vivirás experiencias que jamás podrías tener como soberana. Y tendrás todo el apoyo por nuestra parte y la de nuestros amigos.

 

Neherenia asintió, aunque de pronto algo le vino a la mente y pudo objetar apurada.

-Ya…pero eso no depende por entero de mí. Según la ley de mi reino el consejo de regencia debe ocuparse de mi educación y no sé si ellos verán bien que no complete mis estudios en la Luna.  
-Déjanos el consejo a nosotros.- Le sonrió su interlocutora de forma cómplice para sentenciar.- Confía en mí. Te aseguro que todas las vivencias que vayas a tener serán un tesoro que te ayudará mucho como reina, pero sobre todo, y lo que es aún mucho más importante, como persona. 

 

Y así fue. Hizo caso a Serenity y no se arrepentía de ello. Al contrario, ahora lamentaba tener que estar lejos de sus amigas y de esa vida tan placentera, que, aunque a veces estresante, era mucho más divertida y agradable que su cometido como soberana. Bueno, por lo menos con ese apuesto guerrero del espacio las cosas no estaban tan mal. Continuó charlando con él y con el resto de los invitados. La cena de hecho transcurrió sin más novedades. Al finalizar, la soberana despidió al enviado de los saiyan a quien los aposentadores reales mostraron sus habitaciones. Doran no tardó mucho en irse a dormir puesto que estaba cansado del largo viaje. Neherenia tardó poco también en retirarse. Llegando a sus estancias suspiró. Finalmente un poco de descanso. Ahora podría dedicarse un tiempo a sí misma. ¡Era irónico! Acorde con lo que Lance le contó su otro yo malévolo llegó a ser así por estar sola. Ahora ella no es que lo estuviera precisamente. Es más deseaba tener algún momento de tranquilidad en privado. A decir verdad desde que retornó pasada su crisis por el duelo de la muerte de Granate había tenido que trabajar muy duro y resolver muchos problemas. Echaba de menos a Idina y a Heather, y por supuesto, a Chibiusa y a las guardianas sailor asteroides. Se miraba ahora en el espejo y cantaba. ¡Ojalá pudiera estar con sus amigas! En ese instante la superficie del espejo reaccionó y para su alegría pudo ver al otro lado la habitación de su amiga. Del mismo modo que había sucedido hacía tantos años cuando se conocieran siendo niñas. De hecho la propia Idina estaba allí, sentada en su litera. Neherenia la llamó. Al cabo de unos instantes ella pareció darse cuenta y se acercó.

-Hola Idina – Le sonrió cariñosamente su amiga. –  
-¡Nehie! ¿Qué tal por el reino de la Luna?- Quiso saber ésta con otra amplia sonrisa para aseverar – Te echamos mucho de menos.  
-No sé cuándo podré regresar. – Le dijo la soberana que le resumió brevemente sus apretadas jornadas de trabajo y la visita de aquel guerrero del espacio. – Con un poco de suerte quizás en un par de semanas. En cuanto termine unos asuntos.  
-Bueno, aquí las cosas también han estado algo movidas – Y a su vez Idina le relató lo sucedido, hablándole del hermano de Heather. –  
-¡Pobre muchacho! - Se lamentó Nehie que quiso ayudar proponiendo de forma algo insegura. – Quizás mi ataque del misterio Lunar purificador pueda ayudarle. –  
-No veo como podría. – Comentó su amiga de forma menos optimista. – Y quizás pudieras lastimarle.  
-No. Chibiusa me aseguró que solo hace daño a los seres malignos. Y por lo que me has dicho ese muchacho carece de maldad.  
-Pues como no tengas una poción mágica o algo así. – Suspiró Idina. –  
-Si pudiera le llevaría algo de agua del manantial sagrado de la Luna. – Repuso Nehie que enseguida argumentó para lamentarse al final. – Posee propiedades curativas. Aunque por desgracia está tan oculto que a veces no brota durante años. Y dicen que solo lo hace en presencia de un corazón puro. Creo que tenía algunos frasquitos que la reina Serenity me regaló cuando yo era una niña. Aunque no sé dónde los he puesto…pero ya los encontraré.  
-Gracias Nehie, pero de todas formas no sé si eso le podría servir. El caso de Jimmy es de nacimiento. – Contestó su amiga, visiblemente escéptica –  
-Bueno, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! – Suspiró la joven que cambió entonces de tema.- Por cierto. ¿Cuándo serán los exámenes? Estoy estudiando lo que puedo cuando tengo tiempo libre. Quisiera presentarme a distancia. O, si me es posible, acudir a hacerlos.  
-Pues dentro de un mes son los parciales. – Le aclaró su amiga que sin embargo le dijo.- Pero te va a resultar muy difícil, sin haber estado aquí y con todas tus ocupaciones.  
-Por eso quiero regresar en dos semanas. Tendría tiempo de que me pusierais al día. Al menos eso espero.- Deseó su interlocutora –  
-Dalo por hecho si puedes venir – Sonrió Animosamente Idina que se despidió.- Tengo que irme. Dejamos a Jimmy con su madre y Heather y yo tenemos que ir ahora a buscarle.

La reina de la Luna sonrió deseando a su amiga un buen día y se desvaneció. Idina también se marchó de su habitación. Fue en busca de su compañera de cuarto que a buen seguro iría hacia el despacho de su madre a recoger a Jimmy. Efectivamente, ambas se encontraron en el pasillo y tras saludarse se encaminaron hacia la jefatura de estudios.

 

Entre tanto Melanie cuidaba de su hijo. No se había portado mal ni había estado agresivo desde que lo dejo a cargo a Heather e Idina. Desde luego la jefa de estudios tenía que reconocer que la hija de Cooan era un verdadero encanto. Tal como su madre lo fue cuando la conoció allí. Seguro que sería una excelente maestra para los niños. Pensaba en esto y miraba a Jimmy que se había dormido en el sofá de su despacho. Su madre le observaba…

-Perdóname hijo mío… ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto.- Suspiraba al recordar.-

 

Estaba a punto, ya había llegado el momento, Melanie había roto aguas y el parto ya estaba comenzando. Su marido se mantenía cerca de ella apretando su mano y así, aferrados los dos, la llevaron al quirófano.

-¡Uf, como duele! - jadeaba ella tratando de respirar apresuradamente para aliviar el dolor. -  
-¡Aguanta cariño!- le pedía su esposo bastante nervioso aunque tratando de animarla al añadir un esperanzado -ya casi está.

 

Los médicos colocaron a Melanie en posición, uno de los doctores le pidió que empujase y ella apretó con todas sus fuerzas, el niño ya venía. Por fin, le vieron sobresalir su cabecita y salió en un momento. El doctor le sostuvo boca abajo desde los pies.

-¡Es un niño!- exclamó Roberts pletórico - Has tenido un niño, hemos tenido un niño precioso.

 

Melanie sonreía estaba radiante de felicidad y deseosa de estrechar al bebé en sus brazos, pero el médico no se lo entregaba, le palmeaba en el trasero para hacerle llorar pero no lo conseguía.

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?- le preguntó Malcolm con creciente preocupación- debería de haber llorado ya.  
-No se preocupe, enseguida llorará- le respondió el médico dándole más palmadas pero sin ningún resultado. -  
-¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?- preguntaba Melanie que comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa. -  
-Tranquilízate cariño,- le pidió su marido evitando que ella tratara de incorporarse. -

 

Pasaron más de dos agónicos minutos hasta que el bebé por fin soltó un berrido que precedió al primer llanto. Melanie y Roberts se relajaron aliviados y no le dieron más importancia al asunto, pero meses después pudieron observar que el bebé tardaba mucho en evolucionar en su aprendizaje. Cuando James, que así fue como le llamaron, cumplió el año, le llevaron a examinar. Las noticias no pudieron ser más desalentadoras.

-Lo siento- les dijo el especialista a cargo de las pruebas- pero este niño sufrió ausencia de riego sanguíneo al cerebro durante casi dos minutos, a causa de ello quedó privado de oxígeno.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, doctor?- le inquirió Melanie mirándole fijamente, con sus bellos ojos azules como reflejo de su angustia. -  
-Que tiene una lesión cerebral que le impedirá ser normal en su desarrollo, puede que alcance una edad mental de seis años, pero no más. Lo siento mucho.  
-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- le preguntó ella con desesperación. -

 

El médico negó con la cabeza. El matrimonio muy abatido salió de la consulta. Pese a todo era su hijo y le darían todo su cariño. Un año y medio después llegó Heather que, por suerte, nació completamente normal. Ahora Melanie acariciaba suavemente la frente y el pelo de su hijo que dormía plácidamente ajeno a los dolorosos recuerdos de su madre. Entonces sonó la puerta, la jefa de estudios se apresuró a abrirla. Se alegró al ver a su hija con Idina, pero les indicó que guardasen silencio para no despertar a Jimmy. Las dos chicas asintieron. Melanie salió fuera de su despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Creía que las dos estaríais tomando algo en el bar- comentó con una sonrisa. -  
-Idina fue a la reunión del club- le informó Heather con patente agradecimiento - y ha conseguido que los chicos me ayuden a cuidar a Jimmy.  
-Vaya, muchas gracias pero no debiste hacerlo - le dijo Melanie a Idina que sonrió -  
-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por una compañera y amiga.- Replicó la aludida.-  
-Dios te bendiga, ¡eres igual que tu madre!- le sonrió la jefa de estudios besándola en una mejilla. -

 

Las dos se despidieron de Melanie que volvió al interior de su despacho. Las chicas no le habían querido contar lo que en verdad había sucedido. Pasaron unos días más y por fin los padres de Jimmy lograron una plaza para el muchacho en una residencia de otro estado. La despedida fue más dura de lo que creían. Heather lloraba e incluso Idina derramó alguna lagrimita. El chico le había tomado mucho cariño. Así lo expresó cuando al decir adiós, le dio un beso en una mejilla, sonrió y pudo balbucear.

-A...dios… tata Idina.  
-Adiós Jimmy, se bueno ¿eh?- Le pidió dulcemente la muchacha. –

 

Y tras aquello ambas chicas retomaron sus actividades académicas normales, así como las extraacadémicas. Idina le comentó a su compañera de habitación que había hablado con Nehie. (Por supuesto no le dijo en que forma lo hizo). La cuestión fue que le explicó el deseo de ésta de retornar si era posible para poder terminar el curso. Y asimismo le pidió a su amiga ayuda para que entre las dos facilitasen un poco las cosas a esa muchacha. Ni que decir tiene que Heather se ofreció a lo que hiciese falta. Quedaron en aguardar a ver si Neherenia decía si iba a regresar o no… 

 

Por su parte, en la Luna, la soberana dormía tras esa agotadora recepción con cena incluida. Su invitado el saiyan le causó muy buena impresión. Pero ahora soñaba con el difunto Granate, aquel chico que había sido su primer amor. Estaba en esa gran nave, con él. Corrían de la mano hacia el lago. Allí se detuvieron, jadeando tras la carrera, aunque él tardó poco en rodearla con sus brazos y besarla. Tras separarse le dijo todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tengo que llevarte todavía a muchos sitios…ven y toma mi mano.- Le decía cuando los dos se apoyaban en el tronco de árbol cercano.-  
-Ya es tarde.- Pudo oponer ella con pesar.-

Pero el muchacho le sonrió, animando su expresión y tras sujetar la barbilla de ella con suavidad le cantó de esa manera que él tenía tan dulce y pícara a la vez…

-Ven y toma mi mano   
Quiero contactar a los vivos   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
El papel que tengo que interpretar 

Me siento y le hablo a Dios   
Y él se ríe de mis planes   
Mi cabeza habla un lenguaje   
Que no comprendo 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas   
Y se va a desperdiciar 

No quiero morir   
Pero tampoco me entusiasma la vida   
Antes de enamorarme   
Estoy preparándome para dejarla 

Me asusto hasta morir,   
Por eso sigo corriendo   
Antes de llegar,   
Puedo verme venir 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas 

Y se va a desperdiciar   
Y necesito sentir amor verdadero   
Y una vida para siempre jamás   
No puedo darme por vencido 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas   
Y se va a desperdiciar 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Y una vida eterna   
Hay un hueco en mi alma   
Puedes verlo en mi rostro   
Es un lugar verdaderamente enorme 

Ven y toma mi mano   
Quiero contactar a los vivos   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
El papel que tengo que interpretar 

No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender

(Robbie Williams Feel, crédito al autor)

 

Y ella le escuchó embelesada como siempre hacía. Granate entonaba con aquella hermosa voz, tan llena de alegría y afecto que la soberana no podía evitar emocionarse al tiempo que se sonrojaba y sonreía. Aunque tras cantar un poco más, la joven insistió declarando no sin fastidio.

-Mi escolta y mi Chambelán estarán preocupados por mí. -Debería regresar.-  
-¡Ese tipo realmente es muy raro! - Se rio Granate haciendo algunos ademanes que imitaban a ese hombre y fingiendo esa engolada voz que tenía para parodiarle.- ¡Oh!... Mi hermosa y gentil reina de La Luna…tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Por lo menos hay que utilizar todos los cubiertos y las copas de la mesa…

 

El muchacho se refería a una cena de gala a las que inevitablemente asistió la noche anterior. Con un despliegue enorme de vajilla y cubertería que ese tipo dijo haber traído expresamente de la Luna. Para regocijo de la soberana, durante la cena, el chico le pidió al atónito chambelán una guía de empleo de los cubiertos alegando que eso era más difícil que pilotar un caza orbital. No obstante era una broma, él había sido adiestrado en protocolo en la academia, sin mencionar la estricta educación que su madre también le diera en esa materia. Ahora recordaban aquello entre risas, sentados en el césped junto al lago artificial. Granate acariciaba el sedoso pelo de la joven reina y le decía con jovialidad.

-Con una hamburguesa y una bebida yo habría cenado igual. Aunque eso sí, de postre una tarta de mi madre o de mi Makoina.  
-¿Makoina?- se sorprendió Nehie.-  
-Es como llamo a mi madrina Makoto. Desde que era pequeño, como no sabía decir bien las palabras las mezclaba.- Le explicó él para provocar nuevamente una sonrisa en su interlocutora.-  
-Soy muy feliz aquí, contigo.- Le confesó ella suspirando para sentenciar.- Quisiera que el tiempo se parase y que pudiéramos estar aquí, sin obligaciones, ni consejos de Estado. Solamente tú y yo.  
-Sí, habría estado bien.- Sonrió débilmente él, que sin embargo adoptó una expresión seria.-

 

Granate se levantó y pareció concentrarse, como si escuchase algo, entonces sonrió nuevamente a la muchacha y le dijo con ternura.

-Me temo que te necesitan. Debes irte mi amor…  
-¿Irme?- Se sorprendió ella que miraba a todas direcciones sin oír ni ver nada anormal.-

 

Neherenia se levantó a su vez y escrutó el panorama con atención. A su alrededor la gente paseaba, el agua estaba clara y cristalina y los árboles se mecían con una leve brisa, provocada por las corrientes de aire de la refrigeración del asteroide. Pero nada presagiaba ningún tipo de emergencia. Pese a todo él le aclaró, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica con patente afecto.

-Tu reino está en peligro. Mi hermosa y gentil reina. Ahora debes regresar a protegerlo.

 

En ese instante Nehie comenzó a escuchar los ecos de una especie de sirena. Ella quiso taparse los oídos, sin embargo Granate añadió.

-Es la alarma de palacio…  
-No puede ser, si estamos aquí… en el lago de esta nave. Mi palacio está en la Luna. No podría escucharse nada desde aquí…-Objetó ella, plena de desconcierto.-  
-Me temo que no, cariño. - Pudo sonreír el chico añadiendo con voz queda.- Tú estás en tu palacio y ahora debes despertar.  
-Yo quiero estar contigo.- Le pidió la joven que comenzaba a percatarse de lo que ocurría, en tanto ese sonido ganaba cada vez más fuerza y estridencia.-  
-Siempre podrás regresar aquí en tus más hermosos sueños.- Le aseguró su interlocutor que ahora comenzaba a hacerse translúcido, desvaneciéndose mientras remachaba.- Te estaré aguardando en nuestros lugares mágicos…

 

Neherenia apenas pudo oponer nada, lloraba sin saber el porqué. Entonces escuchó voces, Granate ya no estaba allí, pero otras personas estaban gritando. Todo era oscuridad ahora y sentía que algo la zarandeaba…

-Nos atacan, majestad, debéis despertaros.- Oía entre una confusión cada vez mayor.-

 

La reina abrió los ojos. A su lado una de sus camareras reales con expresión de gran temor, le repetía.

-Majestad estamos bajo ataque, debéis correr a poneros a salvo…  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Nehie en cuanto pudo despabilarse.-

 

Ese sonido era profundo y estridente. Ahora lo reconoció sin lugar a dudas. ¡Era la alerta roja! Sin perder ya ni un instante se vistió con ropa cómoda. Ordenó a su camarera que se pusiera a salvo y ella misma salió de sus estancias. Enseguida localizó al capitán de su guardia y a varios ministros. Todos le instaron a buscar refugio. Pero ella se impuso, tomando el mando, les ordenó de forma enérgica.

-Quiero un informe completo de la situación. Que se protejan todos los puntos clave. Especialmente los accesos a las viviendas de los ciudadanos. Me hago cargo en persona de esto.  
-Pero Majestad.- Objetó su concernido ministro de interior.- Vuestra seguridad es primordial para el reino.  
-No más que la de cualquiera de mis súbditos. Voy al centro de mando. Espero recibir respuestas inmediatamente sobre el cariz de esta crisis. - Replicó ella con autoridad en su voz, sentenciando de manera tajante.- Os he dado una orden, ¡cumplidla!

 

Pese a que aquel grupo de políticos, dirigentes y militares se miraron con desconcierto finalmente hicieron una reverencia y se aprestaron a obedecer. En ese instante Doran, con su armadura de combate, apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Es ésta la forma que tenéis aquí de despertaros o es que sucede algo interesante?- Pudo preguntar con cierto sarcasmo.-  
-Estamos bajo ataque, todavía no sé de quién.- Le contestó la soberana con sobriedad.-  
-Entiendo.- Dijo el saiyan, ya de forma más seria.- Contad conmigo, Majestad…  
-No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos al centro de mando, Majestad.- Le insistió uno de sus ministros, realmente preocupado por ella.-

 

De hecho se oían explosiones además del sonido de la alerta. Las tropas del Reino de la Luna comenzaban a desplegarse y protegían los accesos al palacio. La situación parecía agravarse por minutos.

-Será mejor que vayáis, en cuanto nos hagamos una idea de lo que está sucediendo podremos recuperar la iniciativa.- Le aconsejó a su vez Doran.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió y junto a su escolta guió al guerrero hacia el puesto de mando. Allí esperaba tener esas respuestas que tanto necesitaría para organizar un plan de contrataque. De camino todo eran caos de atropelladas carreras, órdenes de mando y sonidos de explosiones y alarmas. Tuvo que darse prisa junto a sus escoltas, ministros y su aliado el saiyan, para ganar el puesto de mando. Allí, entre las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia que todavía funcionaban y los informes que le dieron se hizo una idea de la situación. Al parecer una flotilla de naves enemigas del tamaño de cazas orbitales, similares a las que se reportó que atacaron al asteroide, había abierto fuego contra las protecciones de la Cara oculta de la Luna. En un principio éstas habían aguantado pero finalmente, ante ese bombardeo, fueron destruidas en algunos puntos. El enemigo, no contento con eso, habría introducido alguna nave de desembarco y tropas en las brechas. Y estás ganaban terreno rápidamente. Las escasas fuerzas de defensa de la Luna no eran rivales para su poder.

-Tengo que intervenir.- Declaró Nehie que, sin dar tiempo a nadie a replicar, invocó su transformación sacando el pequeño cetro que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su traje al grito de.- ¡ Cara oculta de la Luna, dame el poder!…

Y tras asombrar a sus acompañantes con una zarabanda de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma apareció ataviada como sailor. Lucía unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con ligero tacón, minifalda a juego, un corpiño blanco y una diadema plateada que sujetaba su frente. Completaba aquello con un gran lazo negro también sobre el pecho y en el cuello una cinta de tono blanco con tres lunas en fase creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, inscritas en ella.  
-Pero majestad. Es peligroso. ¡Os suplico que no vayáis! - Le rogó el capitán de su guardia.-  
-Debo ir, es mi obligación. - Sentenció ella, que observando los rostros de desaprobación de su séquito añadió con tajante tono de mando.- No os estoy pidiendo opinión, os estoy dando una orden. Podéis acompañarme o quedaros aquí, ¡pero apartaos de mi camino!  
-Os seguiremos Majestad. - Convino el resignado capitán con el asentimiento unánime de sus soldados.-  
-Yo voy con vos, Señora.- Terció Doran remachando no sin aparente regocijo.- ¡Esos cobardes van a ver lo que significa retar a un saiyan! -

 

Y sin perder más tiempo corrieron hacia la zona más comprometida, en la que penetraban varias unidades enemigas con fuego de artillería y androides. Los defensores estaban a punto de sucumbir cuando la propia Sailor Shadow llegó a su posición y lanzó un ataque que desbarató a un grupo de la vanguardia rival. Doran se unió con un poderoso rayo de energía que destruyó algunos robots y un par de naves de transporte enemigas. Ahora, las tropas de la Luna Nueva pudieron avanzar posiciones tratando de asegurar el perímetro. Aunque por poco tiempo, del exterior llegaban más intrusos que bombardeaban con nuevos rayos de energía.

-¡Van a destruir toda la zona de cúpulas! – Exclamó un oficial.-  
-Nos preocuparemos de eso después.- Replicó la soberana, ordenando a sus guardianes.- Mantened al enemigo a raya. ¡Disparad!…

 

Pese a que sus soldados cumplieron con la mejor disposición aquel mandato, las tropas adversarias comenzaban a superarles en número. Incluso montaron una especie de cañón de energía que disparó destruyendo aún más las protecciones del palacio. Entonces Doran concentró energía transformándose en súper guerrero para asombro de la guardia lunar. Al momento les arengó.

-¡Poneos tras de mí! Bloquearé sus rayos, cuando lo haga tendréis tiempo de replegaros.  
-Si.- Convino Nehie, asombrada a su vez por la energía que desprendía aquel guerrero. Pero manteniendo la compostura para ordenar. - Retiraos hasta asegurar una zona más fácil de defender. Doran y yo misma contendremos al enemigo.  
-Sería mejor que os refugiaseis también, Señora.- La aconsejó el saiyan.-  
-¡No en mi reino! Y menos mientras haya un súbdito mío en peligro. - Repuso ella con tono firme.-   
-Como vos digáis.- Asintió su interlocutor que proyectó una especie de burbuja de energía que actuó como escudo.- Os entiendo. Haría lo mismo en vuestro lugar.

 

Y esa improvisada defensa aguantó la descarga de energía de ese cañón. Al menos lo bastante como para que Sailor Shadow avanzase decidida para contraatacar golpeando y lanzando rayos de energía contra todo enemigo que se atrevía a salirle al paso. Doran la contempló no sin asombro y con un gran respeto. Estaba claro que esa mujer no tenía ni de lejos la fuerza de un saiyan. Sin embargo peleaba con denuedo por defender a los suyos. Como todo monarca que se preciase se arriesgaba en persona. Estaba deseoso de unirse al ataque pero se percató de que ese cañón iba a hacer fuego nuevamente. Afortunadamente Neherenia estaba fuera de su trayectoria de disparo. No así la mayor parte del palacio. 

-¡Maldita sea! – Espetó con frustración.- No puedo moverme de aquí, hasta que no destruya ese cañón. Pero podría herir a la reina…

 

El objeto de sus preocupaciones, junto con algunos de sus hombres, peleaba contra una cada vez más agobiante masa de enemigos. Estos disparaban sus armas y diezmaban rápidamente a las tropas de la Luna Nueva. La misma soberana cayó herida en un brazo. En el suelo se lamentaba de que todo fuera a terminar así para ella en tanto el enemigo se aproximaba listo para darle el golpe final.

-Al menos Granate, mi amor, volveremos a estar juntos.- Pensó a modo de último consuelo mientras se sostenía el brazo herido con un rictus de dolor. -

 

Aunque en ese instante una ráfaga de varios ataques coordinados descolocó por completo al invasor. Las voces que los pronunciaban y sus nombres le eran muy familiares a la reina. Cuando miró hacia la fuente de los mismos no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada. ¡Allí estaban! Chibiusa, las asteroides e incluso las guerreras de la Luna. Entonces aquel cañón diabólico estalló en pedazos, un hombre que brillaba con un gran resplandor dorado lo había destruido de un puñetazo. Pero no se trataba de Doran. Éste todavía se mantenía en posición tras de ella protegiendo a los cortesanos y a las fuerzas de defensa que estaban cobijados tras los muros. La joven soberana no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrir a ese otro saiyan, aquel guerrero dorado se aproximó, emitiendo ya menos luz, en tanto las sailors se ocupaban de poner en retirada al enemigo. Neherenia entonces pudo exclamar, visiblemente sorprendida y alegre.

-¡Roy!

Así era, el padre de Kerria, tío de Idina, más conocido por los saiyan como el príncipe Asthel, el hermano del soberano de Nuevo Vegetal. A su vez Roy Malden miraba a la soberana y sonreía. Sacó una alubia que le entregó. La muchacha no tardó en comerla notando como se recuperaba instantánea y milagrosamente de su agotamiento y de las heridas. Mientras, el recién llegado le decía con su jovial y socarrón tono habitual.

-No pensarías que me iba a perder esta fiesta. ¿Verdad, Nehie? Sabes montarlas a lo grande en la Luna por lo que veo…  
-¿Cómo habéis podido venir?- Quiso saber ella visiblemente desconcertada ahora.-

 

Entre tanto las demás guerreras retornaron hacia su posición. El enemigo se había replegado, quizás confundido ante semejante contraataque que no esperaba. Entonces Roy centró su atención en el otro súper guerrero. Doran por su parte se aproximó y nada más verle hincó la rodilla en tierra para declarar con gran respeto.

-Príncipe Asthel. Es un gran honor, Señor…  
-¡Venga ya chaval!, levántate que parece que te me estuvieras declarando. - Sonrió el aludido, para regocijo y risotada del resto de las guerreras y hasta de la propia Sailor Shadow.- Bueno- Quiso saber Roy ahora con tono más serio. - ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?...  
-Doran Derail, mi Señor, hijo de Calix Derail y de Seria Sayanto.- Repuso éste de inmediato en tanto se levantaba.-  
-Muy bien, Doran… ¡Vaya, de modo que eres hijo de esos dos! Espero que tus padres sigan bien. ¡Eran muy divertidos! - Repuso su interlocutor sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos.- Aunque ahora no es momento de contarte sobre eso. ¡Vamos! Entre tú y yo destruiremos a esos mamones. Tenemos que borrarles del mapa.  
-Si mi Señor. Con gran placer.- Sonrió el interpelado, más que dispuesto a ello.-

 

Y tras asegurarle a la soberana de la Luna Nueva que le explicarían todo cuando el tema estuviese resuelto, tanto Roy como Doran salieron volando a la caza del enemigo. La reina y sus amigas quedaron allí, aguardando. Aunque tanto Chibiusa como las otras quisieron poner a su amiga en antecedentes de lo que había sucedido…

-Decidme chicas.- Les inquirió la reina de la Luna Nueva a sus amigas.- ¿Cómo pudisteis venir tan pronto?  
-Mi madre nos advirtió.- Le contó Chibiusa.- Me hizo ir a su presencia y me dijo que reuniese a las amazonas.

Al poco retornaron ambos saiyajin tras destruir a su objetivo. Y la joven soberana comentó.

-Te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, Roy. ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
-A mí me avisó el servicio secreto de la ONU.- Le reveló él.- Contactaron primero conmigo. Les dije que no molestasen a mis amigos. Que yo solo me las apañaría. Y cuando me concentré y sentí la energía de otro súper saiyan, estuve seguro de ello.  
-Yo podría haber sido un enemigo.- Terció Doran inquiriendo.- ¿Cómo supiste que podrías confiar en mí?  
-Digamos que primero me transporté a ver a Serenity. Y ella me lo contó.- Sonrió el interpelado.-

 

Cuando Roy apareció junto a Serenity y Endimión, los dos estaban en una gran sala, reunidos con el resto de las Guerreras que iban no obstante ataviadas con vestidos largos y de un color particular para cada una.

-¡Roy! - Se sorprendió Ami al verle allí.-  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Se extrañó Rei a su vez.-  
-Disculpadme, no quisiera molestar, pero han venido a informarme que se está produciendo un ataque contra la Luna.- Repuso él.-  
-¿Un ataque?- repitió Makoto mirándole con extrañeza.-  
-¿Cuándo?- Quiso saber Minako.-

Aunque fue Endimión quién se adelantó para declarar.

-Por eso os habíamos hecho venir. Roy tiene razón, la Luna está siendo atacada…como última línea de defensa de la Tierra tenemos que protegerla.  
-Muy bien.- Intervino Haruka para preguntar.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos para allá?  
-Nosotras no vamos a ir- Le dijo Serenity añadiendo.- Esa será tarea de las fuerzas de defensa de Neherenia.  
-¿Pero estás segura de que ella y sus escasas tropas podrán enfrentarse a eso? – Inquirió Michiru.-  
-Tendrá ayuda. Uno de los saiyans ha llegado hace poco. Es el embajador que tu hermano ha enviado.- Respondió dirigiéndose a Roy.-  
-En ese caso iré a ver si necesita que le eche una mano.- Declaró éste cruzándose de brazos para querer saber.- ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quienes están atacando la Luna?

 

Aunque Serenity y Endimión no respondieron a eso, solo bajaron la cabeza con pesar. Aquello sin embargo fue muy revelador.

-¿Son los mismos que atacaron la nave?- Quiso saber Hotaru.-  
-Eso me temo.- Admitió al fin la soberana.-  
-¡Malditos! ¿A qué esperamos para ir a por ellos?- Terció Makoto con visible ira.-  
-Nosotras no vamos a ir. Ya te lo he dicho.- Replicó la reina.-

Aunque su compañera esbozó una sardónica sonrisa y, levantándose con rapidez de la silla que había ocupado, sacó su transformador, en tanto replicaba

-Lo siento pero esta vez no voy a obedecer tus instrucciones. Y ahórrate cualquier amenaza o consejo. Me da igual lo que me hagas. Házmelo después. ¡Pero ahora esos canallas van a saber quién soy yo!  
-Makoto, por favor, no hagas de esto algo personal. - Le pidió Endimión con gesto preocupado.-

 

Aunque la princesa de Júpiter le dedicó una profunda mirada, rezumando tristeza y rabia en sus ojos y sentenció.

-Cuando esos miserables asesinaron a mi ahijado se convirtió en algo muy personal para mí, Majestad.  
-Por favor. Mako –chan. - Le pidió la soberana con tono apenado.- No busques venganza.  
-Llámalo como quieras, yo prefiero decir que es una justa retribución, o devolver el equilibrio al Universo.- Replicó la aludida con determinación.-  
\- No irás sola. Granate era mi sobrino y esos bastardos mis enemigos. Cuenta con mi ayuda. - Afirmó Roy ofreciéndole la mano a esa mujer que satisfecha se la estrechó.-

 

Entonces el resto de las princesas allí sentadas se fueron levantando una por una.

-Mako-chan, yo también voy contigo.- Se ofreció Minako.-  
-Sí, no abandonaremos a una de las nuestras.- Convino Rei.-  
-Lo lamento majestades, tanto si os gusta cómo sino, yo también voy.- Declaró Ami.-  
-Si… no vamos a dejar que ellos disfruten de la fiesta en privado.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Michiru.-  
-Todas unidas.- Remachó Hotaru.-

 

Serenity suspiró, ella y su esposo se miraron con resignación. Entonces la reina agregó.

-Sabía que reaccionaríais así cuando lo supierais. En mi caso estoy atada por mi cargo. Lamento no poder ir con vosotras, sin embargo hay alguien que lo hará en mi lugar…

 

Y dicho esto una puerta del fondo de la estancia se abrió. De ella surgieron Chibiusa y las sailors asteroides, con sus uniformes y prestas para la batalla.

-Bien mamá. Aquí estamos…- Sonrió la princesa del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio aseverando.- Nehie es una amiga y no la vamos a abandonar.  
-Ya nos queda muy poco tiempo. – Afirmó la soberana.- Puede que sea la última batalla que libraréis hasta tener que asumir por entero vuestros cargos como princesas.

 

Las demás asintieron. Makoto se aproximó a su amiga y le dijo con tono más suave aunque entristecido.

-No solo es por la memoria de mi ahijado. Nuestro deber es apoyar a nuestros amigos.  
-Lo sé. Ir tranquilas y sobre todo tened mucho cuidado.- Les pidió Serenity haciendo sus palabras extensivas a todos los demás.-

 

Y sin perder ni un segundo desaparecieron. Roy se concentró en la energía de Neherenia, podía sentirla con claridad ahora que la muchacha estaba transformada en Sailor Shadow. También captaba otra muy potente que debía de corresponder al saiyan. Las sailors por su parte se dieron la mano en dos círculos, Chibiusa y sus Asteroides por un lado y el resto por otro. Al reaparecer estaban rodeadas de gritos, disparos de rayos de energía y sonidos de alarma. No tardaron en ver a la soberana de la Luna peleando y a ese otro saiyan levantando una barrera protectora para frenar los disparos del enemigo.

-¡Desplegaos! – Exclamó Haruka a sus compañeras.-  
-Vamos. Ataquémosles por grupos.- Indicó Rei.-

 

Las recién llegadas comenzaron a utilizar sus poderes barriendo a sus oponentes. Minako con su fulgor creciente aniquiló a varios robots, Ami congeló a otros y Rei hizo arder una de las posiciones enemigas haciendo que sus adversarios se retirasen. Aunque enseguida más androides avanzaron disparando. Las chicas se cubrieron. Roy se transformó en súper guerrero y las protegió con una barrera de energía. Hotaru hizo lo propio con el muro del silencio. Fue el turno de Chibiusa y las demás, que, se acercaron a cubrir a su amiga Sailor Shadow que estaba en el suelo, doliéndose de una herida en un brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pudo preguntarle Para-Para en tanto ayudaba a la soberana de la Luna Nueva a levantarse, junto con Ves-Ves.-  
-Sí, gracias chicas. Me alegra veros.- Sonrió la interpelada.-

 

Cere- Cere y Jun-Jun las cubrían descargando sus ataques. Chibiusa hizo lo propio destruyendo a más enemigos conforme se aproximaban.

-Vamos- Les indicó a sus sailors.- Llevad a Neherenia a un sitio seguro.- El resto, consolidad la posición.- Ordenó a las demás guerreras que asintieron, aplicándose a ello.-

 

No obstante el cañoneo del enemigo era muy potente y las demás tuvieron que parapetarse tras lo que pudieron. A través de una brecha del palacio penetraban más tropas. Roy entonces fulminó a muchos de ellos con un rayo de energía y se dirigió a Makoto que, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tiznada de restos de hollín y materiales destruidos, estaba a su lado.

-Guerrera Júpiter, ¿no crees que esos tipos andan algo bajos de batería?- Le inquirió con patente ironía.-  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Voy a recargarlos.- Repuso ésta exclamando.- ¡Supreme Thunder Attack!

 

Y desplegando una antena de su diadema entrecruzó los brazos emitiendo un potentísimo relámpago de energía que electrocutó a varios androides que enseguida ardieron estallando. Eso la hizo sonreír con expresión de revancha. Pensó en su ahijado. Esos malditos iban a pagar muy caro lo que hicieron.

-¡Adelante! - Arengó la Guerrera Marte descargando su “burning mandala” sobre otro grupo de oponentes que fue destruido por las llamas.-

 

La guerrera Mercurio se ocupó de poner a salvo a varios ciudadanos entre ellos algunos niños, sorprendidos en las calles anexas al palacio. El enemigo había progresado hasta allí, para horror de Nehie que les advirtió.

-¡Oh no! Cerca de aquí hay una escuela. Tenemos evitar que lleguen hasta allí.  
-¡Nos ocupamos de ello! - Exclamaron las asteroides con Chibiusa al unísono.- 

 

Corrieron a frenar el avance del enemigo y con la cobertura del resto se apresuraron a sacar a los aterrados niños de allí. Aunque una nueva andanada de disparos cayeron sobre ellas pero fueron repelidos por una silueta femenina que portaba un largo cetro. Al mirar hacia ella fue   
Urano la que exclamó.

-¡Guerrera Plutón!  
-¡No puede ser! – remachó Michiru observándola incrédula.-  
-¡Setsuna-mamá! – Exclamó Hotaru.- ¡Has vuelto!

 

Pero aquella altísima mujer, de largo cabello castaño y ojos bermellón, sonrió negando con la cabeza. De pronto transformó el color de su cabello en un brillante resplandor dorado y sus ojos pasaron a ser del color de la esmeralda. Y de esta forma exclamó con voz profunda y grave.

-¡Dead scream!

 

Su potentísimo ataque literalmente desintegró los restos de la avanzadilla invasora y las naves que trataban de alcanzar esa escuela y otros puntos de la ciudad. Las demás aprovechando aquello pudieron salvar a los niños. Fue entonces cuando paralelamente a eso Roy disparó a su vez varias ráfagas de rayos desbaratando las filas de lo que quedaba de aquellos invasores. Se dirigió a Doran y le indicó que debían salir a rematar al enemigo. El saiyan enseguida asintió. Entre ambos destruyeron a lo que quedaba, el tío de Granate no se privó de gritar en tanto concentraba energía para crear una onda vital gigantesca que barrió lo que quedaba de las tropas adversarias.

-¡Esto de parte de mi sobrino, mamones!

 

Y por fin terminó aquella gran batalla. Tras asegurarse de que estaban todos bien Neherenia hizo balance de daños. Fue Chibiusa la que se aproximó a ella con tono confortador y le dijo.

-Los civiles están bien…   
\- Bueno, pero desgraciadamente se han producido muchos daños y también bajas. - Suspiró Ves- Ves, con semblante más cariacontecido.-  
-Sí, es terrible. Muchos de tus soldados han caído.- Musitó Para- Para.-  
-Chicas, ¡callaos! - Les pidió Cere - Cere, observando las lágrimas en el rostro de la soberana en tanto recorría con la vista aquel terrible panorama.-  
-Lo sentimos mucho.- Remachó Jun-Jun.-   
-Hemos pagado un alto precio, sí. Pero el reino de la Luna sigue en pie. Y nos reconstruiremos más fuertes que antes.- Afirmó la reina con determinación enjugándose las lágrimas.-  
-Eres una gran chica. De verdad Nehie, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todos los estamos y sé que mi sobrino lo estará también. - Declaró Roy pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la muchacha.-  
-Es verdad.- Añadió Makoto con voz queda.- Mi ahijado podrá descansar tranquilo. Ahora lo sé.

 

Al escuchar esas palabras Neherenia no pudo evitar llorar, había sido mucha presión contenida, mucho temor por su pueblo y una gran tristeza la que tenía dentro y necesitaba desahogar. Se abrazó a Roy y dio rienda suelta a todo ese llanto acumulado. Las demás guardaron un emocionado silencio. El señor Malden la abrazó un largo rato hasta que la joven pareció calmarse, entonces se separó un poco de ella y con afecto levantó su barbilla con un dedo para decirle.

-Eres una magnífica reina. Y una chica muy valiente, Nehie. Me alegra comprobar que has crecido para convertirte en una gran mujer.  
-Gracias…- le sonrió ella entre sollozos, rehaciéndose al fin para añadir en voz alta.- Muchas gracias a todos.  
-No hay de qué. Somos amigos y aliados. –Afirmó Chibiusa.-  
-Por cierto. Hablando de aliados.- Terció Haruka observando a esa nueva sailor recién aparecida que ahora lucía su aspecto normal de nuevo.-  
-¿Quién eres tú? - Quiso saber Hotaru dirigiéndose a ella.-  
-Espera.- Intervino Roy, afirmando con una sonrisa.- Tú eres mi sobrina Seren, la hija de Lornd y Setsuna. ¿No es así?

La aludida se aproximó a él e hizo una leve reverencia para admitir.

-Así es tío Asthel. Soy Seren Deveget. Princesa de Nuevo Vegeta y sucesora de mi madre, la reina Meioh, en el cargo de guardiana del portal espacio-tiempo y de guerrera Plutón. 

Doran enseguida se acercó doblando la rodilla y besando una mano de la muchacha al tiempo que decía.

-Alteza, no os esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.  
-Me adelanté. Mis padres me ordenaron venir lo antes posible.- Repuso ella.-  
-Espero que mi hermano y mi cuñada sigan bien. - Dijo Roy quién, tras darle un beso en la mejilla su sobrina y otro a Neherenia declaró.- Debo irme ya, no quiero preocupar ni a mi esposa ni a mi hija.  
-¡Escucha! - Le pidió Chibiusa, aunque el señor Malden no la dejó continuar y añadió.-  
-Ya lo sé. Aquí no ha pasado nada…No se lo diré a nadie, ni a mi familia ni al resto. ¡Veremos que se inventan los de la ONU esta vez para taparlo! Las explosiones fueron tan potentes que se habrán tenido que ver hasta desde la Tierra.  
-Gracias. - Replicó la princesa del Milenario de Plata recibiendo el asentimiento de su interlocutor.-   
-La excusa oficial será la caída de un meteorito.- Respondió Ami.-  
-Muy bien. -Suspiró Roy diciéndole ahora a la guerrera Mercurio con tintes de mayor seriedad e incluso tristeza.- Cuando tengas unos días, si te es posible, pasa a ver a Bertie, por favor. Está muy deprimida desde que nuestro hijo y los demás desaparecieron.  
-Lo haré, descuida.- Le prometió la aludida.- 

 

Así todos se fueron despidiendo, Roy no usó la translación puesto que aparecer ante su esposa con la pinta que llevaba tras la batalla no hubiera sido muy recomendable. Se puso en el interior del círculo que formaron las sailors que se transportaron llevándole. Por su parte Chibiusa y sus asteroides se despidieron de su amiga prometiendo retornar pronto a visitarla. Solo quedaron la princesa Seren y Doran, que junto con Neherenia pasaron al interior del palacio. Así lo recordaba la reina de la Luna Nueva. Agradecida de que sus amigos estuvieran allí para ayudarla. Ahora le tocaba reconstruir el reino y lo haría. Pensaba en los sacrificios que habían hecho, no solamente ella sino todos los demás. A parte del trágico fin de su amor otros muchos dieron sus vidas y aquella gran nave incluso desapareció. Suspiraba lamentando haberse encerrado tanto en su propio dolor. Mucha gente más como los padres de Leval, o del resto de los que iban con él, sufrían. Lo mismo que las sailors que eran madrinas de algunos de ellos. Sin ir más lejos Makoto que lo fue de Granate. De modo que resuelta a levantarse de nuevo ya pensaba en fortalecer su reino y en cuanto pudiese regresar a la Golden State para cursar lo que le quedara de ese año académico. 

-Solo espero llegar a tiempo a los finales.- Se dijo con renovado entusiasmo.-

 

Aunque Neherenia todavía tendría que solventar las consecuencias de aquella dura batalla. Pareció lograrlo y tras algunos días la princesa Seren se marchó, alegando que debía informar del éxito de la batalla a sus padres. A su vez y días más tarde, Doran se despidió amablemente de la soberana. Ella incluso le cantó una de las tonadas del pueblo del saiyan, dedicada a uno de sus remotos antepasados que viajó al futuro. El guerrero del espacio escuchó visiblemente impresionado por la dulzura y el amoroso tono de aquella muchacha, que contrastaban con su determinación y fiereza en la batalla. Ambas cosas le gustaban mucho. Finalmente, y no sin pesar se dispuso a partir. Tenía una audiencia en la Tierra. Iba a ser recibido ni más ni menos que por la propia Serenity en persona. El muchacho estaba presto a abordar su cápsula cuando Nehie le llamó a sus estancias. Allí, tras despedir a su séquito, le dijo.

-Unas amigas mías van a venir para acompañaros a visitar a la reina de la Tierra. Posiblemente yo vaya con vosotros. Si sois tan amable de esperar un poco, estarán al llegar.  
-Para mí sería un gran honor, además de una gran alegría si pudierais acompañarnos, Señora. Por supuesto que aguardaré lo que preciséis. – Afirmó él mirándola a esos ojos azules tan profundos. -

 

Y cada vez que estaba con ella Doran notaba algo extraño en su interior. No sabía explicarlo, no era dolor, ni tampoco sensación de peligro. Al contrario. Una especie de satisfacción y al tiempo de zozobra. Quizás estuviera enfermo. Ya se ocuparía de indagar sobre los síntomas de aquello. Posiblemente fuera el mismo reino de la Luna. Por precaución se quitó la cola antes de ir. Él sabía que, bajo el influjo de la Luna llena los de su raza podían convertirse en Ozarus, grandes monos gigantescos de un poder tremendo. Tan terribles como difíciles de dominar. De todos modos él sabía controlarlo, pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en esa Luna misma, quizás la fuerza de la transformación podía ser tan grande que no pudiera dominarse. Y a la vista de su delicada misión. Mejor fue prevenir que lamentar.

-Gracias- sonrió la soberana que también le dedicó una intensa mirada en tanto ambos aguardaban. –  
-Por cierto señora. Me gustaría corresponder a vuestra magnífica despedida. Cuando sea posible os obsequiaré con alguna canción de nuestro reino. Aunque me temo que no soy tan buen intérprete como vos.  
-Por lo que tengo oído, creo que sois muy modesto. Algunos cortesanos os escucharon cantando algo cuando entrenabais en nuestro parque central. - Repuso ella que comentó curiosa – No sabía que los guerreros del espacio cantaseis. Os tenía por una raza menos proclive a ese tipo de demostraciones.  
-Cuando son himnos de batalla podéis estar segura de que los entonamos con deleite. Pero también tenemos otras melodías y canciones, muy pocas eso si, como la que vos misma me dedicasteis. Solo algunas de nuestras mujeres pueden cantarlas así. Y ni entre mi propio pueblo había oído jamás una manera tan plena y magnífica de hacerlo.

 

Nehie se sonrojó ante ese cumplido. Lo cierto es que el saiyan expresaba las cosas con gran claridad. Era propio de su raza, por lo que ella sabía, decir las cosas sin rodeos. Y le sorprendió más todavía cuando él le contó.

-Nuestra estirpe se ha mezclado durante generaciones. Se dice que nuestro remoto antepasado, ese al que honrasteis con vuestra magnífica interpretación, fue hijo de una humana y que de ella heredamos algunos rasgos de sus sentimientos y formas de ser. Aunque estos no broten a menudo. Pero cuando lo hacen son poderosos. Siempre se dijo que la mezcla entre humanos y saiyajin producía guerreros incluso más fuertes.  
-Y esa es la principal finalidad de vuestras uniones. Tener hijos e hijas cada vez más poderosos. ¿Verdad?- Quiso saber ella con un tono quizás de ligero pesar que su interlocutor no advirtió. –  
-Esa es nuestra meta sí, mi Señora.- Reconoció él argumentando de seguido. – Pero es por el bien de nuestro planeta y para garantizar su supervivencia.

Al cabo de unos instantes, uno de los oficiales de palacio tocó a la puerta con mucho respeto y prevención, el mismo saiyan le abrió.

-Decidme. ¿Qué deseáis?  
-Excelencia, vengo a informar a nuestra bella y gentil soberana que sus aliadas de la Luna Blanca y del reino de la Tierra han llegado.

El guerrero asintió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Neherenia y sentenciando con amabilidad. 

-Como ya os dije al conoceros. Nunca unos títulos describieron mejor a alguien.

Su interlocutora se permitió una tímida sonrisa antes de salir de su habitación, Doran le siguió junto con aquel oficial. Neherenia les guio hasta una cámara privada. Al llegar su súbdito se quedó fuera. La reina hizo pasar al guerrero y allí, aguardándoles, estaban Chibiusa y sus escoltas.

-Celebro veros señor embajador. – Le saludó la Princesa de la Luna indicando ahora también a Nehie. – Estamos listas con el sailor teleport. Al representante de los saiyan le llevaremos a visitar a nuestros soberanos, A su majestad la Reina de la Luna Nueva, tras recibir los parabienes de mis augustos padres, de retorno a sus habitaciones en la Golden State College. Si no tiene inconveniente.  
-Estoy deseando volver pero me encantará saludar a tus padres antes. – Confesó ésta. –

 

El guerrero observó algo sorprendido como las cinco se daban las manos. Neherenia, con un ademán, le invitó a pasar dentro de ese círculo que le había rodeado a ella misma.

-Es para transportarnos, en cuestión de un instante estaremos allí - Le dijo la soberana –

 

Doran no perdió ni un segundo, decidido como correspondía a un guerrero del espacio se internó en aquel círculo. Efectivamente, apenas le dio tiempo a ver una serie de auras de diversos colores que brotaron de cada una de las guardianas de la princesa terrestre y de ella misma. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en medio de una gran sala de mármol blanco. Justo en frente de ellos había un par de asientos y en ellos, sentados, un hombre y una mujer vestidos con gran majestad. Él con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, luciendo una corona de oro y un bastón. Ella, con un vestido inmaculado de gasa y una corona de plata en sus sienes. En otros sillones más pequeños les flaqueaban un grupo de mujeres bastante hermosas con vestidos largos, cada uno de un color. Sobre sus cabezas llevaban unas pequeñas coronas. Las reconoció de inmediato como esas guerreras que acudieron en ayuda de la Luna. Por su parte al ver a los miembros de la corte tanto las guardianas que rompieron sus agarres, como la princesa terrestre se inclinaron de inmediato. Neherenia también hizo una reverencia y el saiyan la imitó.

-Me alegra teneros aquí. Mis buenos amigos y alados. – Habló aquel hombre con tono pausado y amable para presentarse. – Soy el rey Endimión, soberano de la Tierra y rey consorte de la Luna Blanca.  
-Soy muy feliz al volverte a ver. Amiga Neherenia.- Agregó la mujer que se presentó al saiyan. – Y es un gran placer recibiros aquí, señor embajador. Soy la Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio, soberana consorte de la Tierra y reina de la Luna Blanca, Serenity. Aquí sentadas están mis guardianas, cada una de ellas, princesa de su propio mundo.  
-Muchas gracias majestades. Quiero aprovechar también para agradeceros vuestra ayuda en la defensa de mi reino.- Repuso Nehie.-  
-No hay de qué. Mis guardianas y mi hija acudieron de buena gana para ayudar a una amiga y a nuestra querida Luna.- Le sonrió Serenity.-

 

Doran entre tanto dedicó una atónita mirada a todo el grupo. Desde luego así vestidas, cualquiera de ellas por su porte y su belleza podría ser una reina. Recordó como la propia soberana de su mundo les contase que ella era princesa también de uno de esos planetas. Pero que tuvo que dejar ese lugar en cuanto fue hecha reina de Nuevo Vegeta. El saiyan, recordando las indicaciones recibidas, volvió a hacer una sentida reverencia y declaró.

-Mis Señoras. Majestades. Altezas. Para mí es un honor estar aquí. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre vuestro deslumbrante reino y la belleza que lo distingue. No obstante viéndoos a todos, creo que se quedaron cortos en las descripciones.   
-Sed bienvenido. - Afirmó Endimión con una sonrisa que agradecía ese cumplido. Aunque sin más demora pasó de inmediato al tema señalando una gran mesa con varias sillas de terciopelo. – Espero que no lo juzguéis apresurado pero nos gustaría rubricar el mismo pacto que habéis firmado con la reina de la Luna Nueva a fin de renovar la alianza entre nuestros reinos. Aquella que firmamos hace años con el rey Lornd.  
\- Con gran placer, Señor. Pondré encantado sobre el papel lo que ya ha quedado sellado en el combate. - Asintió el guerrero. –  
-Y después.- Terció Serenity.- Querría hablar con vos y poneros al corriente de algunas cosas para que podáis referírselas a vuestros soberanos.  
-Con vuestro permiso pues, yo debo retornar a la Tierra. – Intervino Neherenia que recibió el asentimiento de los monarcas. –  
-No sin antes recibir mi agradecimiento, Señora. – Terció el saiyajin que, sacando una pequeña bolsa del interior de su peto añadió. – Esto es para vos.

 

Y de allí el joven extrajo una especie de tiara dorada. Aquel era un emblema de alto reconocimiento que los guerreros del espacio regalaban a sus más estimados amigos y aliados. Fijándose bien Neherenia descubrió que, los reyes de la Tierra y las princesas que les flanqueaban, portaban asimismo unas idénticas. 

-Os lo agradezco mucho.- Pudo decir la muchacha. –  
-Con los mejores deseos de mis monarcas. – Le comentó Doran que explicó. – Todo aquel que lleva este distinto es acogido por los míos con la máxima reverencia. Ahora mismo, a parte de los aquí reunidos, creo que solamente los amigos y los parientes de nuestro rey pueden portarlos en este planeta.

 

Y tras colocarse la tiara haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento la muchacha pasó a despedirse del saiyan, éste le besó una de sus manos tras inclinarse, volviendo a sentir aquellos extraños síntomas. Tras los saludos que Nehie hizo a todas las princesas allí congregadas finalmente sus amigas la tele transportaron. Tuvieron especial cuidado de hacerlo en una zona vacía. Es más. Al reaparecer entre los familiares setos de la Golden, solamente Idina estaba allí. Ambas amigas se abrazaron rebosantes de alegría. Fue Chibiusa la que, antes de marcharse con sus sailors, comentó.

-Quedamos con Idina en que éste sería el lugar más discreto. Desde aquí podéis volver a la Universidad sin ser apenas vistas.  
-Muchas gracias Chibiusa. – Le dijo Nehie dándole dos besos en las mejillas, y haciendo lo propio con las guardianas que, en esta ocasión, no hicieron comentario alguno como solía ser su costumbre. –  
-Ha sido un placer- Le sonrió ésta que, tras darse las manos con sus sailors, invocó de nuevo su poder al igual que éstas, haciendo que todo el grupo se desvaneciera.-  
-Bueno. Por fin estoy de vuelta. – Suspiró Neherenia mirando alrededor con visible entusiasmo para declarar. – ¡Querida Golden! Creía que no podría regresar este año.  
-¡No estarás tan contenta cuando veas todo lo que tienes que estudiar! – Se rio Idina, que más animadamente le indicó. - ¡Hala!, vamos al pabellón residencial, seguro que a Heather le hará mucha ilusión volver a verte. Y luego tienes que ir a tu cuarto a acomodarte con tu nueva compañera.

 

Nehie no quiso referirle nada sobre esa batalla lunar. Además de existir un acuerdo entre ella, y los soberanos de Neo Cristal Tokio, para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, a su vez tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su amiga. No obstante prefirió ir descubriendo las respuestas por ella misma. Para empezar. ¿Quién sería su nueva compañera de habitación? Al principio de curso ni tuvo tiempo de conocerla. Ojalá que alguien más agradable que Ashley. Pero de momento lo que quería era volver a ver a su otra amiga. Enseguida llegaron a la habitación que Idina compartía con ésta. Heather estaba allí, sentada en una silla y estudiando. En cuanto vio a la recién llegada se levantó al momento y la abrazó.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas vuelto por fin, hija pródiga! – le decía mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con afecto. –  
-Os he echado muchísimo de menos- reconoció su compañera. –  
-Pues ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Le sonrió Heather con visible contento. –

 

Y durante un buen rato las tres charlaron como en los viejos tiempos. Al cabo de casi una hora Heather se disculpó, tenía que ir a ver a su madre. Entonces Idina aprovechó para preguntarle a su amiga por cosas más privadas.

-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te ido por tu reino?  
-Pues he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, como ya te comenté cuando hablamos a través de los espejos. Lo último antes de venir aquí fue una audiencia con la Reina Serenity.- Le contestó mostrándole la tiara que el saiyan le había regalado. –  
-¡Vaya! – se rio Idina comentando divertida. – Ni que fuera un regalo para su novia.

 

Su amiga enrojeció de forma visible, aunque enseguida se ocupó de desmentir.

-Ha sido un obsequio protocolario. Como el que yo le haré cuando vuelva a verle. Para sus soberanos. Dos colgantes simbólicos de príncipe y princesa de la Luna. ¿Te acuerdas? Como el que te regalé a ti.  
-Vaya, así que ya no voy a ser la única princesa de la Luna, ¡qué fastidio! Se quejó Idina con visible buen humor.-  
-No tonta, tú eres algo muchísimo más importante, eres mi mejor amiga – sonrió Nehie que tras abrazarla cariñosamente declaró. – Bueno, tengo que ir a mi habitación. Veamos que compañera me ha tocado en suerte.  
-Yo no te digo nada – se sonrió su interlocutora de forma que no se podía decir si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. –

 

Aunque Neherenia no quiso preguntarle más, tras despedirse se encaminó a su cuarto. Allí tocó a la puerta con prevención, nunca se sabía cómo podría ser su nueva compañera o lo que pudiera estar haciendo. Sobre todo tras recordar su experiencia con Ashley. Pero en esta ocasión la cosa pareció comenzar mejor. A los pocos segundos una chica no muy alta y delgadita le abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos oscuros y llevaba su moreno pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Hola - saludó aquella muchacha con simpatía para preguntar casi de forma retórica. - ¿Tú eres mi compañera de habitación, a que sí?  
-Neherenia Moonlight, encantada. – Replicó ésta con una sonrisa. –  
-Beatriz Gómez Lane. – Replicó su jovial interlocutora dándole sin más dos sentidos besos en las mejillas -

La soberana de la Luna Nueva quedó algo sorprendida, ella iba a ofrecerle la mano y esa chica poco menos que la había besado en la cara. ¡Y dos veces! Desde luego era bastante lanzada. Esperaba que no tuviera ese tipo de inclinaciones porque a ella no le iban las mujeres. De todos modos su nueva compañera se rio y enseguida le explicó.

-Siento si te he asustado. Pero en mi país es costumbre saludar así a la gente cuando se la conoce. Soy española. Aunque mi madre es inglesa. “La española-inglesa” como la novela ejemplar de Cervantes, ja, ja. ¿Y tú? ¿También eres extranjera, verdad?  
-Si.- Pudo replicar Neherenia todavía algo descolocada. –  
-¿De dónde?- Se interesó esa muchacha en tanto la ofrecía pasar. –

 

Nehie entró a su cuarto del año pasado, todo parecía estar más o menos igual, aunque tenía libre la litera de abajo. Pudo responder sin mucha convicción.

-De Japón, viví mucho tiempo allí.  
-Bueno, supongo que te criarías solamente, ¡porque muy japonesa no pareces!- se rio su interlocutora en tanto agregaba casi sin darle tiempo a replicar. – Mira, te he dejado libre la litera de abajo. Heather vino a avisarme de que habías llegado y, privilegios de la Golden. Los veteranos tenéis derecho a elegir antes.  
-Muchas gracias, pero si ya estabas acostumbrada a dormir en ella yo me arreglo con la de arriba. – Pudo contestar la muchacha que no deseaba ser una molestia. –  
-Tranquila. A mí me da igual. Y como eres más alta que yo te vendrá mejor ésta, es algo más larga.

 

La recién llegada asintió agradecida. Al parecer esa chica era bastante simpática. Desde luego y afortunadamente, el reverso de su compañera del año anterior. Nehie se alegró, esperaba que pudieran hacer amistad durante el curso. De modo que, tratando de trabar conversación, le preguntó.

-¿En qué curso estás?  
-En segundo. Vine a estudiar aquí, en mi país la cosa está complicada para encontrar trabajo y aunque hablo esta lengua a nivel nativo me pedirán un título oficial. ¡Qué mejor que sacar mi carrera en inglés!  
-Si claro - convino Nehie que le contó a su vez. – Yo también estoy en segundo.  
-A lo mejor te veo en alguna actividad extraescolar, aparte de las clases, yo estoy apuntada a la de cocina. No se me da mal e incluso me han pedido que enseñe a las otras a hacer tortilla.  
-¿Tortilla?- se extrañó su interlocutora. –  
-Sí, mira, tengo aquí en una tartera. La hice esta mañana para la clase y ha quedado una mitad. Bueno, me la he traído yo. – Se sonrió de forma algo pícara.-   
-Pero no podemos traer comida a las habitaciones. – Le objetó Neherenia. –  
-Haremos un trato- le sonrió la muchacha sugiriéndole de forma cómplice. – Pruebas un poco y si te gusta te apuntas conmigo ¿vale?

 

Esa proposición no dejó de sorprender a Neherenia, de todos modos, más por no ofender a su compañera que otra cosa aceptó probar aquello. Beatriz enseguida sacó un tenedor y le cortó un cachito. Aquel extraño manjar tenía un color entre amarillo y dorado y parecía jugoso. La reina de la Luna Nueva lo cató no sin cierta prevención pero tuvo que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

-Oye, esto está muy bueno – reconoció finalmente. –

De hecho tenía un gusto a patata y huevo que resultaba delicioso. Beatriz sonrió de forma amplia y le comentó con orgullo.

-¡La auténtica tortilla española, receta de mi madre! No es difícil de hacer. Patatas, huevos, algo de sal, etc… Lo complicado es darle el punto para que quede esponjosa. Ya te lo explicaré.

Neherenia sonrió, quizás no fuera tan mala idea aprender a hacer un plato de ese estilo después de todo. Esa era otra de aquellas experiencias que podría atesorar. Recordaba aun con cariño y nostalgia cuando aprendió a hacer galletas con la madre de Idina. De este modo continuó charlando un rato más con esa chica. Al cabo de un par de horas parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lo cierto es que Beatriz, o Bea como insistió en que la llamase, era una chica bastante extrovertida. Los siguientes días, entre ella, Nehie, Heather e Idina, con la ocasional participación de Millie, formaron un grupito muy bien avenido. La española no estaba en las child leaders porque decía que ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban tanto, pero a su vez intercambió con Idina algunas recetas y entre ambas pusieron un poco al día a sus amigas en las artes culinarias.

 

Por su parte, el saiyan había quedado en el reino de la Luna. Allí, al poco de la marcha de Neherenia, el soberano se dirigió a él.

-Ahora Doran, tenemos que hablar del principal asunto que te ha traído hasta aquí.  
-Si majestad. Mis soberanos me dieron instrucciones precisas. Pero antes quisiera consultaros una cuestión. Es sobre la reina de la Luna Nueva. 

 

Ante la atenta mirada de los monarcas y del resto de su séquito, el saiyan les relató en pocas palabras los síntomas que padecía cuando estaba junto a Neherenia. Concluyendo.

-He vuelto a percibirlo aquí, pero ahora que ella se ha marchado, es raro. No lo noto con tanta intensidad, pero aun así, me siento extraño.

Y fue Serenity la que, con una cálida sonrisa, terció entre alguna que otra risita de sus princesas guardianas que desconcertaron a Doran.

-Verás. Esa enfermedad es muy conocida por nosotros. Es bastante grave cuando ataca de modo repentino. Los síntomas son muy claros. Se denomina enamoramiento.  
-¿Y existe algún remedio?- Quiso saber el guerrero del espacio que no deseaba ponerse enfermo en un momento como ese. – ¿Tenéis un tratamiento al que me pueda someter?

 

Ahora sí que las princesas no pudieron contenerse y estallaron en carcajadas dejando al saiyan todavía más desconcertado. El mismo rey Endimión tenía que taparse la boca para no reír y Serenity, esforzándose seriamente porque no le sucediera lo mismo, pudo finalmente responder.

-Te ruego que nos perdones. Es que es algo muy divertido. ¿Acaso tus reyes no te hablaron de ello?

Y viendo la expresión del pobre muchacho, la soberana finalmente se avino a desvelarle.

-El amor. Esa es la enfermedad que te está atacando y contra la que no se conoce más cura que el ser correspondido.

Aunque el saiyan no pareció comprender eso del todo, no obstante Serenity tornó su jovial expresión en otra más seria y añadió.  
-Bien, desgraciadamente ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Hay otros asuntos mucho más urgentes que reclaman nuestra atención. Algo relativo al futuro. Algo que solamente vosotros podréis enfrentar.  
-Te escucho mi Señora. – Replicó Doran con visible interés ahora. –

Y la soberana, ayudada por su esposo el rey, informó al chico de algunos temas muy preocupantes. Le remitieron a un amigo que tenían en la Tierra para que terminase de explicarle todo. El saiyan asintió jurando que estaría dispuesto a apoyar a la reina Neherenia y al resto de los que le habían nombrado como aliados en aquella trascendental misión. Al poco de aquello el guerrero partió de retorno a su planeta. Debía informar de lo sucedido y recibir a su vez nuevas instrucciones. 

Por su parte las chicas pasaron las siguientes semanas absortas en la preparación de sus exámenes, el curso iba llegando a su fin y parecía que las cosas estaban tranquilas. Al menos en lo tocante a enfrentarse con fuerzas malignas o sobrenaturales. Idina y Nehie agradecieron ese respiro. Incluso pudieron participar como animadoras en la victoria de la Golden en el campeonato interestatal de baloncesto. Con el curso prácticamente acabado ya, las chicas se sentaban en la cafetería pasando la tarde. Millie se había unido a ellas y les comentaba.  
-Celebro que haya terminado este año, el próximo si Dios quiere será el último y seremos maestras.  
-Si- afirmó Heather con visible optimismo – Pero de momento llegan las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer, chicas?  
-Yo quiero ver a mis padres. – Afirmó Idina. – Tengo ganas de ver también a mis hermanos y a mis primos. Aunque no sé si me dará tiempo a reunirme con todos.  
-Seguro que sí. – La animó Bea comentando de seguido. – Me volveré a Madrid a ver también a mis padres y a mi hermano pequeño. ¿Y tú Nehie?  
-Supongo que volveré a mi casa. – Repuso ella que animó su hasta entonces reflexiva expresión con una media sonrisa para declarar. – Tengo ganas de reunirme allí con amigos muy queridos.  
-Bueno, el próximo año ya podremos hacer las prácticas. – Les comentó Millie que incluso se atrevió a indicar no sin cierta prevención. – Esa es la prueba de fuego. A ver qué tal se me dan los niños.  
-Seguro que se te darán muy bien. - La animó Idina que por su parte comentó. – Yo tengo muchas ganas de que llegue ese momento. ¡A mí me encantan los críos!  
-Pues nada, a este paso nos tendremos que acostumbrar a cuidar los de otros – suspiró Heather con una media sonrisa entre irónica y divertida cuando declaró. – Somos el clan de las sin novio, ja, ja…

Las otras le dedicaron una atónita mirada pero enseguida se rieron con ella. Por una u otra razón ninguna tenía en ese momento pareja. Millie no era demasiado afortunada en eso y no gustaba a los chicos, según decía ella misma. Heather tampoco había tenido mucha suerte ese curso. Idina, tras lo de Brent se pensaba mucho más el intimar con ninguno y sobre todo tuvo que sobreponerse a la muerte de su primo y a la desaparición del resto de los tripulantes de la nave. No tuvo ni deseos ni interés en salir con nadie. Por su parte Nehie no quería tampoco relacionarse mucho con los chicos de la Tierra, ella aún recordaba también a Granate muy intensamente y Bea, bueno, ella les comentó que había dejado un medio novio en España y que quizás, al retornar en verano pudieran retomar su relación. Aunque no estaba segura y ese año lo había querido dedicar al estudio sin distraerse por nada más. Fue Heather la que locuaz y espontánea como era su costumbre les dijo.  
-Pues mucho mejor. Así podemos quedar entre nosotras y pasarlo bien sin estar sujetas a un chico.  
-Desde luego. Como decimos en mi tierra, no hay mal que por bien no venga. - Remachó Bea.-

Las demás se rieron de aquello y asintieron, pese a todo no sonaba tan mal. Y así pasaron los días. El curso terminó y todas llevaron a cabo sus planes. Beatriz regresó a España, aunque su destino casi sería el no volver a la Golden. Por circunstancias de su vida a punto estuvo de cursar el último año de carrera en su tierra pero finalmente sí que regresó. Millie por su parte volvió a comenzar el curso con ganas renovadas. En cuanto a Heather, ella sí que tuvo un verano entretenido y conoció a alguien. Nehie se marchó a su reino y allí se estuvo ocupando de los asuntos de gobierno. Supo que el saiyan había vuelto a su mundo y que regresaría, y efectivamente Doran volvió pero lo hizo acompañado. Idina por su parte pasó ese verano con sus padres y hermanos. Deseando tener tranquilidad y escribir alguna canción. No obstante una noticia maravillosa le hizo variar sus planes. ¡La nave en la que viajaban sus primos y amigos había vuelto! El alborozo y los deseos de volver a verles la hicieron viajar al espacio con sus padres y resto de amigos y familiares, allí se reencontraron y pudo asistir a la boda de su primo Leval con Amatista. Tras eso volvió a la Tierra e incluso disfrutó con Nehie de unas cortas vacaciones en la Luna. A la vuelta estaba dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo curso con gran ilusión. Pero todas y cada una de estas cosas serán narradas en otra historia.


	20. El Regreso al Golden State el tercer curso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso se tratan temas muy espinosos sobre drogas, prostitución y trata de niños, pero no se dan nunca descripciones explicitas de ninguna de esas actividades.

Ya transcurridas las vacaciones Idina retornó a la universidad, por delante le quedaba el último curso, el más difícil, según le habían dicho, pues además del aumento en la exigencia de las clases debía hacer las obligatorias prácticas con los niños. Pensaba en todo esto cuando escuchó la familiar voz de Heather.

-¡Hola Idina! ,- saludó ésta con entusiasmo- ¡cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!, chica.  
-¡Heather!- respondió alegremente la interpelada dirigiéndose hasta ella. –

 

Ambas amigas se dieron un largo abrazo. Su compañera se había cambiado el look. Lucía un pelo bastante corto y tenía un estupendo y bronceado aspecto. Tomó a Idina de un brazo y la llevó hacia sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- Le preguntó Heather con visible interés.-   
-Bueno, movidas- sonrió su interlocutora refiriéndole con visible contento. –Mis primas y yo nos hemos reunido en la nave. ¡Si hubieras visto lo bonita que fue la boda de mi primo Leval con mi amiga Amatista! Y luego todo el proceso de terraformación de Bios. ¡Ha sido algo increíble!  
\- ¿Y qué tal Nehie? ¿Pudiste verla? - Se interesó su amiga. –  
\- Si, incluso pasamos unos días juntas. – Le comentó Idina, aunque guardándose bien en decirle que esos días estuvieron literalmente en la Luna. – Pero tiene cosas que hacer y seguramente volverá dentro de unas semanas.  
\- Espero que no le ocurra como en el año pasado en segundo. – Suspiró Heather. – Casi no le da tiempo a cursarlo aquí. Aunque luego como es una máquina, Pudo aprobar todo en la convocatoria de Septiembre.  
\- Seguro que esta vez será distinto. – Le sonrió su compañera, con la esperanza de que así fuera. -

 

Al hilo de aquello la muchacha recordaba su estancia en el Reino de la Luna Nueva. Neherenia fue una estupenda anfitriona y ella desde luego tuvo tratamiento Real. Y eso en todos los sentidos, dado que su amiga le recordó que la había nombrado princesa y en efecto, aquello, amén de ir en serio, era agotador, todo el mundo le hacía reverencias. La pobre Idina llegó a sentirse algo envarada a veces pero se fue acostumbrando. Sin embargo, que todos aquellos chambelanes, mayordomos, guardias y demás la tratasen de ese modo siempre la descolocaba. Las más de las veces se reía sin poderlo evitar ante la imperturbable mirada de esos tipos. Recordaba una de las veces, al poco de llegar. La muchacha había conseguido ir merced al sailor teleport, gentileza de Chibiusa y sus guardianas amazonas. Éstas no podían quedarse y se despidieron deseándole una buena estancia. Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Ahora estaba ante las puertas de un gran salón. Vio a un tipo ataviado con una especie de levita y una peluca de esas de las películas de la revolución francesa acercarse, flanqueado por dos individuos jóvenes que vestían uniforme militar, aunque también éste parecía sacado de las guerras napoleónicas. Cuando estuvo a su altura los soldados se pusieron firmes y saludaron y el tipo aquel le hizo una marcada reverencia a la par que declaraba.

\- Soy Gillard De La Lune, Canciller y Chambelán Mayor Real. Espero tener el honor de estar ante su Alteza Serenísima la Princesa de la Luna Nueva.  
-Bueno, encantada de conocerle, me llamo Idina Rodney. Creo que Nehie...digo la reina Neherenia me espera.- Pudo replicar sintiéndose bastante tonta.-  
-Enseguida transmitiré a su Soberana Majestad Serenísima la buena nueva de vuestra llegada, Alteza. – Replicó aquel individuo que se había fijado de inmediato en el collar que lucía la muchacha, con esas dos medias lunas, el símbolo de las princesas allí.-  
\- Muchas gracias. El caso es que no sé hacia dónde debo ir.- Le comentó la desconcertada chica.-

 

El individuo se limitó a hacer un ademán y uno de los soldados, bastante alto y atractivo, se ocupó de hacerse con la maleta de Idina. Ella de inmediato quiso intervenir algo apurada.

-No se moleste. Puedo yo.  
-No en una molestia Alteza, es el protocolo Real.- Le informó el imperturbable jerarca.-

 

Tras asentir algo dubitativa la joven dejó que ese gallardo chico le llevase el equipaje. Su interlocutor mientras tanto, con una sonrisa demasiado postiza le pidió con empalagosa amabilidad.

-Si sois tan amable de acompañarme Alteza, os mostraré vuestras estancias para que podáis mitigar la fatiga del viaje.

 

Tentada estuvo de decirle que de fatiga nada. ¡Si había sido tele transportada! Pero decidió dejar eso. Simplemente accedió a seguir a ese individuo que la condujo a una gran habitación que tenía una enorme cama con catafalco y todo. El soldado dejó su maleta sobre una mesa y tras saludar se marchó. Idina miraba en todas direcciones contemplando las alfombras, tapices y las cortinas. Bastante bonitas eso sí, aunque todo eso era algo recargado para su gusto.

-Cualquier cosa que necesitéis llamad al servicio y de inmediato acudirán las camareras reales.- Le comentó su guía.-

 

Aquel tipo le mostró a la chica una especie de larga maroma de tela de la que debía tirar. A buen seguro eso accionaría una campanilla. Apenas si pudo creerlo, se quedó tan atónita que sin pretenderlo musitó, pensando en voz alta.

-Tengo que hablar con Nehie un poco acerca de la inclusión de las nuevas tecnologías en su palacio.  
\- Perdonad Alteza, ¿cómo decís?- Quiso saber el Canciller que creyó que le había indicado alguna cosa.-  
\- ¡No, nada, nada! - Se sonrió estúpidamente ella llevándose una mano al cogote.- Que muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.   
\- Me retiro pues con vuestra venia. - Afirmó el tipo haciendo otro reverencia tan acusada que casi se le cae la peluca.-

 

Idina asintió tapándose la boca para no reírse de aquello. ¡En cuanto se lo contase a sus padres estos no se lo iban a creer! Tras eso deshizo el equipaje y buscó el baño. Deseaba, eso sí, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque todo lo que encontró fue una bañera de extraño diseño, casi parecía un plátano. Quizás hacía alusión a la media luna. En fin. Casi mejor, se dio un largo baño de agua caliente y tras secarse se acercó al armario ropero que era tan largo como un autobús. Al abrirlo los ojos se le quedaron como platos. ¡Había innumerables vestidos y eran todos de su talla! Como había quedado con Nehie supuso que debería ponerse alguno. Aunque no estaba demasiado segura. Decidió llamar a alguna de esas camareras. Tiró divertida de esa especie de cuerda de raso y a los pocos segundos alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Tras la misma oyó una tímida voz de muchacha que le preguntaba.

-¿Dais vuestro permiso Alteza Serenísima?

 

Fue la propia interpelada la que abrió la puerta, allí, plantada y retrocediendo algo intimidada estaba una jovencita rubia de largos cabellos, no muy alta y de tez bastante pálida. Enseguida le hizo una gran reverencia.

-Pasa, por favor. – Le pidió Idina con jovialidad.-  
\- Con vuestro permiso, Alteza.- Musitó la chica siguiendo a su interlocutora cuando ésta entró en la habitación.-  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó a esa muchacha. –  
\- Anaris de Sinus-Iridum, Alteza Serenísima. Estaré destinada a vuestro servicio en tanto dure vuestra estancia. – Fue la tímida respuesta.-  
\- Yo soy Idina, encantada de conocerte. - Se presentó jovialmente ésta que pasó a comentar.- Tengo que elegir un vestido y no sé cuál. ¿Hay alguno que sea más apropiado según el protocolo?

 

Según preguntaba se fijó en esa muchacha, lucía un elegante vestido color crema poco escotado, con una larga falta que casi llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era realmente recatado. Ni siquiera ella misma se vestiría así. Y mira que tenía fama de puritana, sobre todo entre sus primas. Aunque entonces la chica replicó.

-Será un honor para mí el serviros Alteza Serenísima. Os sugeriré cuál de ellos podría resultar más adecuado. 

 

Idina se encogió de hombros. Finalmente esa chica le aconsejó un vestido de noche algo largo, con tono burdeos y rebordes blancos. Decidió que no estaba mal del todo y se lo puso. Anaris abrió un cajón de una mesita cercana y sacó un collar de oro que conjuntaba a las mil maravillas. Una vez se lo probó pudo contemplarse en un gran espejo que tenía frente a la cama.

-¿Cómo estoy?- Quiso saber dando algunas vueltas sobre sí misma.-  
-Estáis hermosísima. Como toda Bella y gentil princesa de la Luna. - Replicó su interlocutora con obsequiosidad.-

 

Aunque ese halago le sonó como si fuese otra fórmula más de etiqueta. Idina no se rindió y quiso saber más de aquella chica.

-¿Eres de la Luna?  
-Si Alteza Serenísima - Replicó ella.-  
-Yo soy de la Tierra.- Le contó con naturalidad, agregando.- Y deja ya de llamarme Alteza Serenísima. Soy una chica normal. Lo que pasa es que soy amiga de tu reina desde que éramos pequeñas y ella me dio este título.  
\- Entonces sois una princesa de la Luna. – Concluyó su contertulia que le explicó algo apuradamente.- Perdonadme señora, pero acorde con el protocolo debo dirigirme a vos con las fórmulas de respeto tradicional que emanan de vuestro rango.

 

Ahora sí que Idina se quedó perpleja. ¡Casi iba a necesitar un diccionario para comprender lo que esa chica le había dicho! Suspiró y tras agradecerle su ayuda respondió.

-Vale, muchas gracias. Me has ayudado mucho. Espero verte por aquí.  
\- Estoy a vuestro servicio Alteza Serenísima. ¿Debo entender que me dais vuestra venia para retirarme? - Quiso saber la muchacha hizo una reverencia. -  
-Claro, supongo. - Suspiró nuevamente la aludida.-  
\- Con vuestro permiso me voy pues.- Replicó esa chica que tras volver a saludar salió del cuarto.-

 

Idina recordaba aquello ahora casi sin poderlo creer todavía. Cuando se lo comentó a su amiga Nehie tras verla a ésta le hizo bastante gracia. Por supuesto que primero fue presentada oficialmente, tuvo que hacer una reverencia y todo eso. Finalmente su amiga la llevó a sus aposentos privados y allí, al hilo de esa anécdota sobre la Camarera y Chambelán Real charlaron con más calma.

-¡Por dios, Nehie! Tienes que modernizar el look de tus cortesanos.- Se reía Idina.-  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero no veas lo difícil que es cambiar la tradición.- Suspiró la aludida no sin resignación, enumerando en tanto parodiaba el tono de alguno de sus dignatarios con pretendida voz grave.- ¡Oh! Majestad, llevamos siglos de tradición… ¡oh! mi reina…, la elegancia es fundamental en toda Cancillería que se precie…En fin… he decidido dejarles por imposibles. Al menos en las recepciones y actos oficiales, el día a día palaciego es otra cosa. De hecho el año pasado redacté un cambio en las normas. Pero como venias tú De la Lune aludió a la visita de un personaje de alto rango para hacer que toda la Corte se vistiera como antaño.  
-¿De alto rango? ¿Yo?- Se rio Idina señalándose a sí misma.-   
-¡Bueno!- rio su contertulia con ella ahora para recordarle.- Eres una princesa de la Luna, y sobre todo, eres mi mejor amiga. En eso debo darle la razón a mi canciller. Eres una persona muy importante.

 

La interpelada agradeció esas palabras, aunque enseguida volvió al tema en el que estaban y comentó.

-Me ha sorprendido también esa chica, Anaris. Es muy agradable pero parecía tener miedo de hablarme.  
-Es hija del barón de Sinus- Iridum. Es buena chica, aunque muy tímida. Normalmente la tengo como camarera personal. Pero le di instrucciones de que te atendiera.  
-Sí, es maja.- Convino Idina, pasando a preguntar.- Y ese apellido tan raro que tiene ¿Significa algo? Parece que estuviera en latín o algo así.   
\- Bueno, hace alusión a una bahía lunar. - Le contó su contertulia.-  
-Si. Lo cierto es que siempre me ha sorprendido eso de que haya mares y bahías en la Luna.- Afirmó la invitada.-  
-Mi ilusión es que, dentro de poco, tengamos auténticos océanos. Bueno, - sonrió la soberana para matizar.- Por lo menos extensos lagos. Y ahora con la ingeniería planetaria avanzada que la masters Corporation nos ha ayudado a emprender, estamos logrando muchos avances.- Sentenció con patente satisfacción.-  
-Aunque hace un par de meses, antes de terminar el curso pasado, tuvisteis problemas, ¿verdad?- Se interesó su amiga, al comentar.- Creo que escuché en las noticias que un meteorito había impactado aquí, en la Cara oculta.  
-Si- suspiró Nehie, ahora con más intensidad, al replicar.- Fue muy duro. Destruyó bastantes de nuestras cúpulas y provocó pérdidas humanas. Pero ya hemos reconstruido y puesto los medios para que esa tragedia no se repita.  
-Me alegra oírte decir eso.- Sonrió su compañera, más aliviada.-

 

De todos modos y a juzgar por la expresión de Neherenia, Idina creyó que podría haber sucedido algo más. Posiblemente fuera una impresión suya. Eso de que un meteorito se estrellase tuvo que ser muy duro para su amiga. Sobre todo sabiendo como amaba a su reino y el afán que tenía por cuidar de sus súbditos. Lo dejó correr para pasar a otros temas.

-Ya tengo ganas de volver a ver a Heather, a Bea y a Millie.- Le comentó a su amiga, añadiendo con animada expectación.- Y éste será el último curso…

No obstante Neherenia le respondió no sin cierto aire de tristeza.

-Sí, es verdad. Ya dentro de poco se terminará. Cuando pase este último año habré dado por concluidos mis estudios y deberé dedicarme por entero a la tarea de gobernar.  
-Pero todavía tenemos estos días de vacaciones y todo el último año para disfrutarlo, mujer. – La animó su interlocutora sujetando las manos de su amiga con las suyas. –  
-Tienes razón – sonrió ahora Nehie afirmando de mejor talante. – De modo que vamos a disfrutarlos bien. Esta noche, por lo pronto, tenemos banquete, recibo al embajador del reino de los guerreros del espacio. Ha retornado de su mundo tras ir a informar a sus soberanos del tratado de amistad que firmamos.  
-¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió su interlocutora que le comentó con patente curiosidad. – Siempre he oído hablar de ellos y sé que mi tío Roy es el hermano de su rey, pero no recuerdo haber visto a ninguno en la Tierra. Seguramente yo era muy pequeña y se me haya olvidado. Alguna vez mis padres me han contado algo y me dijeron que eran gente impresionante. Aunque muy bruscos quizás.  
-Desde luego. – Convino Neherenia, añadiendo con complicidad. – Y espera a ver al embajador, se llama Doran y es realmente guapo. Pero no es para nada brusco ni rudo como yo pensé.

 

Su amiga asintió esperando conocer a semejantes personajes, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Tras unas horas se anunció la llegada de los representantes del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Idina pudo ver a ese hombre, bastante alto, de largo pelo castaño oscuro y con un par de penetrantes ojos azules, doblar la rodilla ante Nehie mientras la soberana estaba sentada en el trono. Aquel tipo vestía una especie de peto de color blanco y remataba su atuendo con largos pantalones azul oscuro y un par de botas blancas hasta la rodilla, a su espalda ondeaba una capa de color azul. Pero no venía solo. Junto a él se plantaba una mujer de elevada estatura también. Idina calculó que, más o menos sería tan alta como su amiga Heather. Lucía una larga melena color castaño verdoso y sus ojos eran inquisitivos y de una extraña tonalidad burdeos. Su semblante estaba relajado, no mostraba la seriedad que exhibía su compañero. Vestía un uniforme similar, excepto por su botas que eran negras y por encima de la rodilla y su capa que era de color verde. Hizo una marcada reverencia ante la reina de la Luna Nueva pero no dobló la rodilla. Fue el hombre, que se anunció como Doran, quien la dio a conocer.

-Majestad, tengo el honor de presentaros una vez más en vuestra corte a su Alteza Real la princesa Seren Deveget, hija de mis soberanos. Ha venido como representante de sus padres.  
-Es un placer teneros con nosotros.- Afirmó Neherenia que se levantó del trono y se acercó hasta aquella mujer para acto seguido darle un protocolario abrazo de amistad que ésta correspondió. –  
-Para mí es un honor.- Declaró la princesa añadiendo con patente agrado. – Doran me habló maravillas de vuestro reino y veo que incluso se quedó corto. Majestad. La otra vez no pude visitarlo por mor de las circunstancias. Aunque espero poder conocer algo más de él.  
-Sera un placer y un honor para mí el acompañaros personalmente en alguna de esas visitas.- Sonrió Neherenia.-

 

Había muchas más cosas que podrían decirse pero ante la presencia de su amiga debían guardar silencio y pretender casi que los saiyan estaban allí de nuevas. Al fin, terminados los trámites de rigor y como era tradicional, la soberana les hizo un invitador ademán con una mano indicando la dirección hacia su cámara privada para decir a sus invitados, incluyendo a Idina.

-Venid, por favor, hablaremos en mis estancias. Estaréis más cómodos.

El grupo se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez dentro la Reina pasó a presentar a su amiga a aquellos individuos.

-Esta es mi gran amiga, su Alteza Serenísima la Princesa de la Luna Nueva, Idina Rodney.  
-¿Rodney?- Se sorprendió la alta mujer comentando como si tratase de recordar. – Mis padres me instruyeron bien acerca de sus amigos en la Tierra, creo recordar a un Tom Rodney.  
-Es mi padre, alteza. – Sonrió la muchacha. –  
-Entonces vuestra madre es Cooan Malinde. La hermana de mi tía Bertie. –Afirmó Seren que complacida, sentenció. – Eso nos convertiría en parientes, primas en segundo grado, si no me equivoco.  
-Podría ser. Pero tuteadme por favor – le pidió su interlocutora que no se sentía demasiado cómoda con semejantes tratamientos. –  
-¿Y acaso sois una justiciera como ella?- Quiso saber la saiyajin. –  
-Si.- Admitió Idina que le reveló. – Soy la Dama del Fuego, tomé el relevo a mi madre hace años.  
-Te comprendo bien- le sonrió ahora aquella muchacha con más jovialidad, haciendo aparecer una especie de llave rematada con un cetro del mismo tono de sus ojos. – Hice lo mismo con la mía. Además de princesa de los saiyan, soy la nueva Guardiana del Tiempo y del Cambio, Sailor Plutón. Princesa de Plutón.  
-Si. Y yo soy Sailor Shadow. La Guardiana de los Misterios de la Luna. – Suspiró Neherenia que se rio al sentenciar con desenfado. – ¡Es que no tenemos ni un momento libre!

 

Los demás se rieron a su vez por aquel comentario, aunque fue Doran quién más en serio terció para explicar a su anfitriona y a Idina.

-La princesa Seren tiene una doble misión. La oficial que es permanecer aquí como la más alta representante de nuestro reino y la confiada personalmente a ella por su madre, su majestad la Reina Setsuna Meioh, el sucederla como guardiana de la Tierra y protectora de la Reina Serenity.  
-Sí, venimos justo ahora de una audiencia con ella y con el rey Endimión. Me han acogido muy amablemente a su servicio. Aunque saben que mi lealtad última siempre será para mi mundo y mis padres. – Matizó la muchacha que agregó de manera más informal – y otra cosa que Doran no ha dicho, pero igualmente importante. ¿Sabéis? Quisiera residir una temporada en la Tierra para aprender bien sus modos de vida y costumbres. Para empezar, me llama la atención la escasa gravedad de la Luna.  
-Es una sexta parte de la terrestre, no obstante aquí tenemos generadores de fuerza gravitatoria que la igualan en todas nuestras zonas habitables. Ahora mismo disfrutamos de la misma que en la Tierra.- Apuntó la soberana.-  
-Aun así, en mi mundo de origen es algo superior. De todos modos en las clases de historia me contaron que nuestros ancestros que vivieron en el planeta Vegeta original, tenían una gravedad diez veces más potente. Algunas teorías dicen que esa fue la causa de que nuestro pueblo desarrollase tanta fuerza.- Les explicó Seren que remató.- Pero pese a ésta pequeña diferencia, creo que para mí sería muy interesante ver cómo me desenvuelvo en la superficie terrestre.  
-Pues para eso, lo mejor sería que se viniese con nosotras. ¿Verdad Nehie?- Terció jovialmente Idina, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga para sorpresa de los saiyan. –  
-Sería fantástico, no obstante tengo todavía muchos asuntos que atender, no me será posible regresar contigo a la Golden, al menos por ahora. – Le desveló la reina a su amiga dejándola un poco cabizbaja amén de sorprendida. -

 

Idina recordaba todavía aquello, después de proseguir esa conversación pasaron a cenar y tras una velada interesante se despidieron. Ella se vino de vuelta a los pocos días. Estuvo una semana con sus padres y más tarde retomó el curso. Ahora miraba a su amiga Heather que estaba abriendo la habitación que compartían en tanto le decía.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo está esto…Espero que no tengamos que pasarnos el curso limpiando.

 

Su amiga se echó a reír, asintiendo y de ese modo entre risas entraron en su cuarto, estaba tal y como lo dejaron. Eso sí, con una buena capa de polvo, que las chicas se afanaron en quitar.

-Tenemos que hacer muchos planes - le dijo Heather - hay que aprovechar bien este último año.  
-Sí, pero recuerda que será más difícil que los dos anteriores - le advirtió Idina. - Pero bueno, yo te he contado lo que hice en verano, ¿qué has hecho tú?   
-Pues pasármelo muy bien, aunque no haya salido de la Tierra como tú, pero casi, estuve en Miami y en California - sonrió su compañera. - He conocido a un chico genial, un surfista guapísimo que se llama Jack. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Vive cerca de aquí, de seguro que vendrá a visitarme algún día. Ya te avisaré para que me dejes el cuarto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero - sonrió dándole un ligero codazo en el hombro a su amiga. -  
-Bueno, por mí no hay problema, pero ya sabes lo que dicen las reglas acerca de traer chicos. Si tu madre se entera se va a enfadar.  
-¿Mi madre?- rio Heather relatando sin pudor - mi madre se colaba siempre en las habitaciones de los chicos que le gustaban. ¡Era mucho peor que yo!, por lo menos Jack es mi novio…por cierto- recuperó por un momento la seriedad- tenemos que pasarnos por el club, van a elegir al sustituto de Brad.  
-¿Sustituto?- repuso Idina algo perdida aunque enseguida recordó que el anterior líder de la hermandad se graduó el año pasado y que ella y Heather, como cintas rojas, debían acudir para elegir al próximo purpurado. - ¿Y tiene que ser ahora?...  
-Me he acordado ahora mismo - respondió su compañera - menos mal que has vuelto a tiempo. Será dentro de una hora, nos da tiempo a dejar en orden todo esto y arreglarnos un poco.

 

Ambas amigas así lo hicieron, por el camino Idina le preguntó a Heather por su hermano y ésta le respondió que Jimmy estaba muy bien. Le visitó durante varios días en vacaciones a su nueva residencia donde se encontraba muy a gusto. Llegaron por fin a la sala de reuniones de la hermandad, donde dos cintas azules les abrieron la puerta enseguida.

-Pasad- les indicó Tania, una de los miembros de su mismo rango. - Vamos a proceder a la elección.  
-Sí, os estábamos esperando - añadió Paul, otro de los ataviados con la cinta roja. -

 

Los miembros se sentaban alrededor de una larga mesa de madera, tres sitios estaban reservados para Neherenia, Idina y Heather. El de su compañera evidentemente permaneció desierto pero ambas ocuparon los suyos con rapidez y Paul, el portavoz, se dirigió a todo el grupo.

 

-Vamos a votar para elegir a nuestro nuevo líder, como sabéis solemos hacerlo con papeletas, pero, en esta ocasión, no creo que sea necesario. Estamos todos de acuerdo ¿no?...

Hubo asentimientos en todos los presentes a excepción de Idina, que tomó la palabra.

-Yo no sé a qué os referís ¿Estar de acuerdo en qué?  
-En que tú seas la nueva líder del grupo- intervino Paula - otra de los miembros.  
-¿Yo?- replicó la atónita muchacha señalándose a sí misma y no tardando en desestimar. - Yo no valgo para ser líder.  
-Claro que sí- le rebatió Heather -eres la mejor de todos, lo que hiciste el año pasado impresionó a los miembros del club, y tienes más partidarios que nadie. Todos te queremos y te apoyamos, por favor, debes aceptar el cargo, será lo mejor para nuestra hermandad.  
-Heather tiene toda la razón- convino Michael, un miembro sentado junto a la propia Idina. - De no ser tú, nadie querrá ese cargo.

 

La interpelada guardó silencio durante unos momentos y por fin asintió resignada.

-Está bien, acepto, si es para beneficio de todos.

 

Los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos. Entonces entró Brad, como era tradicional, había venido a despedirse y a entregar su cinta púrpura al sucesor que se hubiera elegido por el consejo. Él mismo, como marcaban los estatutos del club, recomendó a Idina y los otros aceptaron sin vacilar. Una vez le puso sobre la cabeza la cinta púrpura le deseó lo mejor y se despidió de todos.

-Ahora eres la jefa- sonrió Heather- ¡qué bien lo vamos a pasar!  
-Es una gran responsabilidad, espero hacerlo bien- repuso Idina tímidamente.-   
-Lo harás, estamos convencidos de ello- la animó Paul. –

 

Así pues la nueva cinta púrpura ocupó el sillón presidencial de la mesa y comenzó a ejercer su nuevo cargo, entre otras ocupaciones debía recibir informes sobre los nuevos candidatos a la hermandad. Tras ocupar en ello más de dos horas regresó agotada su cuarto. Heather estaba allí preparando sus libros y demás para el día siguiente.

-¡Te odio!- le dijo Idina sonriendo con inequívoco tono de broma. -¿Sabes todo el papeleo que me he tenido que tragar?..  
-No te preocupes mujer, yo te ayudaré con eso. Ahora prepárate los libros que mañana comenzamos.  
-No tengo fuerzas ni para mover las pestañas- repuso la muchacha que pudo añadir entre bostezos. - Quiero dormir.  
-Venga, yo te echaré una mano- le propuso su compañera que, en efecto, le ayudó a ordenar sus libros. - 

 

Una vez terminaron las chicas se acostaron para afrontar con fuerzas el primer día de clase. Éste llegó y ambas se emplazaron como siempre, juntas en el mismo banco. Pero al pasar lista tuvieron que separarse, junto a Heather se sentó un muchacho apuesto que se llamaba Ralf. Idina suspiró, a ella le tocó ponerse con Debra, una chica de la hermandad. Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre y las chicas empezaron a estudiar con ganas. Pasaron las semanas y Heather rebosaba vitalidad, Idina estaba algo castigada por todas las ocupaciones de la hermandad y los estudios. No acababa de entender como su amiga podía estar tan fresca, pues, a parte de las clases, de colaborar en el club, y demás actividades, por ejemplo como animadora, salía con su novio Jack que venía a buscarla los fines de semana. Uno de esos sábados Heather le pidió a su amiga el cuarto, para aquella noche Idina se lo cedió sin problemas yéndose a dormir con Beatriz, la compañera del año anterior de Nehie. Esa chica española era muy simpática. Le enseñó a la propia Idina a cocinar algunos platos típicos de su país. 

-Bueno, discúlpame si te asalto en tu habitación.- Le comentó algo apurada su huésped.-  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió Beatriz indicándole que entrase en tanto afirmaba.- Mientras Nehie no esté no hay ningún problema. Además, echo de menos a alguien con quien hablar. 

 

Su interlocutora sonrió. Esa chica era tan extrovertida como ella misma. Desde luego no es que se hubiesen tratado mucho pero cuando conversaban parecía que fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Tal y como le contó, los españoles en general eran muy abiertos con otras personas. Aunque las conocieran poco.

-Me alegro de volverte a ver.- Comentó Idina.-   
-Pues estuve a punto de no venir – Le confesó su compañera ensombreciendo un poco el gesto cuando le comentó.- Lo cierto es que mi familia ha tenido problemas económicos. Mi padre se quedó en paro, desde luego las cosas por España no están demasiado bien que digamos. Además de la mala situación en la economía está la inestabilidad política.   
\- Vaya, cuánto lo siento. ¿Ha podido encontrar trabajo?- Se interesó su contertulia.-  
\- Por suerte sí. Había sido directivo de una importante empresa, le han contratado por algunos contactos que tenía en una multinacional con sede en La City Londinense. Mi madre es inglesa como ya os conté el año pasado y toda mi familia se ha mudado a Londres. Y por mi parte he podido regresar aquí.  
\- Me alegro mucho por tu familia y por ti. – Le sonrió animosamente Idina.-  
-¿Y tú qué tal?- Se interesó a su vez su compañera.-  
-Bien, mis padres no pueden quejarse. Ya sabes, mi madre es maestra de primaria y me dejó practicar unos días con sus niños. Mi padre tiene tres gimnasios de artes marciales y mi hermano Lance le ayuda a llevar las cuentas. Nuestro hermano mayor Alan está estudiando ahora un master en informática y diseño computarizado. Creo que estaba pensando en ir a Bios. Pero puede que al final se quede aquí, en la Tierra. Su novia está tratando de sacar plaza en un hospital, es doctora.  
\- También tienes una familia muy movida por lo que veo. – Sonrió Beatriz afirmando divertida.- Igual que mi compañera de cuarto. Se pasa más tiempo en su país que aquí. Pero de este año no pasa que ella, Heather, Millie y tú, aprendáis a hacer una paella en condiciones.

 

Idina se rio con aquella ocurrencia. Su amiga española, Bea, como a ella le gustaba ser llamada, era muy simpática. Era una de las cintas verdes que estaban en la lista para ser nombradas cinta azul y con ello, convertirse en miembro definitivo de la Hermandad. Era buena chica, y además se notaba que apreciaba mucho a su compañera de cuarto. ¡Si supiese que compartía habitación, baño y clases con toda una reina! Aunque estaba claro que Beatriz apreciaba a Neherenia como persona, ignorante como era de su condición de soberana. Se alegró mucho por ello. Ella también echaba de menos a Nehie, aunque la única ventaja de que su amiga estuviera ausente era que tenía su plaza reservada y ella podía dormir allí cuando Heather quisiera “compañía”. Así pues compartió habitación con aquella muchacha que ese año, al igual que a cocinar platos típicos de su país, se había propuesto enseñarlas algo de español. De hecho ambas charlaron algo sobre ese particular.

-Mi prima Kerria lo habla algo. - Pudo decir Idina que añadió.- Yo estudié francés y aprendí japonés de pequeña. Pero desgraciadamente nada de tu idioma.  
-Pues este año yo te ayudaré. Ten en cuenta de que mi lengua es la segunda o tercera en el mundo en número de hablantes.- Le recordó Bea, no sin una cierta dosis de orgullo patrio.-  
\- Lo intentaré. – Repuso su interlocutora.-  
\- “Pues adelante. Yo te enseñaré”- Declaró la española en su idioma materno para desconcierto de su compañera.-

Sin embargo pronto se lo tradujo e Idina sonrió divertida. La improvisada alumna trató de recordar alguna cosa que les escuchara a su prima y a su tío Roy en ese idioma…

-Lo único que se decir es… “fiesta”, “gracias”- Aventuró la muchacha con una pronunciación algo dubitativa.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Pues con eso te sobra para entenderte con todos los españoles.- Se rio Bea.- 

 

Idina rio a su vez. Prosiguieron hablando sobre algunas costumbres y lugares del país de Bea.

-Mis tíos pasaron su Luna de Miel en Europa. Visitaron España si no recuerdo mal.- Le contó a su compañera.- Les gustó bastante.  
-Pues uno de estos días os invitaré a conocerla, a ti y a las demás. Sobre todo a mi compañera de habitación. La señorita súper ocupada.- Le propuso su interlocutora.-

 

Su contertulia asintió sonriente. Aquello no estará nada mal. Así, tras un poco más de conversación se acostaron. Idina pudo pasar una noche tranquila y descansar. A la mañana siguiente, volvió al cuarto a eso de las once. Heather le había asegurado que podría hacerlo sin problemas pero la muchacha se encontró casi de sopetón con un tipo rubio y descamisado al entrar en su habitación.

-Hola preciosa - le dijo aquel individuo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. - ¿Buscabas a alguien?..  
-En realidad no - respondió Idina algo cortada. -Venía a mi cuarto.  
-¡Oh!, tú eres la compañera de Heather,- repuso el tipo dándole enseguida la mano- me llamo Jack, y soy su novio. Perdona, tendría que haberme ido ya pero ayer nos dormimos tarde.  
-No te preocupes. No pasa nada… - pudo contestar la azorada muchacha para querer saber a su vez. -¿Está Heather aquí?  
-Sí, enseguida la aviso- y en tanto lo decía se acercó al baño y tocó la puerta, informando a su novia. – Nena…Es tu compañera de cuarto.  
-Enseguida salgo - se escuchó la jovial voz de ella desde dentro. - 

 

La interpelada salió al cabo de unos momentos de la ducha, estaba empapada y se cubría el cuerpo con una delgada toalla que casi se trasparentaba. Idina se sintió violenta pues ese chico estaba allí recreándose con la mirada a la par que no se recataba de sobar el trasero de su novia.

-Idina perdona, pero ayer se nos hizo muy tarde. Enseguida nos vamos.- Se excusó Heather sonriendo algo apurada ante las manos que le ponía su novio más abajo de la espalda. -  
-Tranquilos, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Yo sólo venía a recoger unos libros.- Dijo ésta a la par que buscaba nerviosamente en su estantería. -  
-Bueno, pues ha sido un placer conocerte- le dijo Jack con una media sonrisa en tanto la valoraba descaradamente con la mirada. – Ya nos veremos por aquí.  
-Igualmente – respondió la azorada Idina tratando de fijar su atención en lo que buscaba hasta que lo encontró. – Bueno… hasta luego…

 

Pero no parecieron hacerle mucho caso pues Heather y su novio estaban fundidos en un pasional beso. No queriendo molestar más salió discretamente para dirigirse a su aula. Una vez comenzaron las clases se percató de que su amiga no acudió a primera hora. No pasaba nada ya le dejaría los apuntes. Más tarde se vieron y su risueña compañera le contó más o menos lo que habían hecho ella y su novio la noche anterior. Aunque a Idina no le interesaban demasiado según qué tipo de detalles. Pasaron los días y Heather cada vez pasaba más de acudir a las clases. Llegaba tarde a su habitación, siempre tras la hora permitida. Idina le advertía una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado pero su compañera le respondía que no debía preocuparse por eso. Hasta que una noche fue sorprendida por la vigilancia del pasillo y llevada ante la jefa de estudios que no era otra que su propia madre. A Melanie no le agradaba mucho esa situación aunque tampoco le daba mucha importancia. Ella misma había burlado cantidad de veces esa norma de la hora que siempre le había parecido estúpida. Pero como responsable de la facultad era su obligación ocuparse de ese tema. Decidió sin embargo tener una charla más de madre a hija que no de jefa de estudios a alumna.

-Vamos a ver Heather- le dijo tratando de aliviar la situación. - Sabes que no puedes volver más tarde de la hora permitida. ¿Cuantas veces más has faltado?  
-Ninguna mamá, para una vez que se me ocurre hacerlo me pillan.- Se encogió de hombros la chica, simulando resignación. – Eso de ser una pardilla tiene sus pegas.

 

Pero su madre le dedicó una mira más severa al tiempo que rebatía.

-No me mientas hija, yo he sido cocinera antes que fraile. Verás, no me voy a enfadar contigo mientras lleves al tanto tus estudios. Comprendo que, a tu edad, estas cosas pasan. Pero entiende tú también que no debes hacerlo más. Siendo mi hija todas las miradas estarán puestas en ti y en mí. Si te dejo hacer lo que quieras sentaré un mal precedente hacia los demás alumnos.  
-Lo entiendo mamá, perdona, no volverá a pasar. ¿Alguna cosa más? - Preguntó impaciente ya por irse.-   
-Sí, algunos profesores me han comentado que faltas a sus clases.  
-No tiene importancia, estoy muy ocupada con las tareas de la hermandad, eso es todo.  
-Mira a Idina, ella es la presidenta y sí que va a sus clases - objetó Melanie. -  
\- Ella es una máquina mamá, no hay quien la iguale.- Rio Heather aunque de forma nerviosa para agregar - de todas formas su trabajo como presidente no es tan duro como el mío, soy su secretaria, me encargo de llevarle sus asuntos, y a cambio, me deja los apuntes.  
-Pero los apuntes solos no bastan- repuso Melanie que insistió ahora con algo de inquietud. - Debes ir a clase más a menudo, hija. Dentro de poco van a comenzar las prácticas con los niños.  
-Tranquila mamá, iré, te lo prometo - repitió cansinamente Heather aburrida ya de aquella especie de amonestación encubierta. -

Su madre se percató de eso y suspirando añadió con un tono más suave y conciliatorio.

-Muy bien, no quiero ser pesada porque cuando tenía tu edad tampoco soportaba los sermones. Me gustaban las fiestas y pasarlo bien, sin embargo iba a las clases. Anda vete ya y no olvides tus promesas, hija.

 

Heather sonrió contenta de poder salir de allí, estaba cansada, exhausta, necesitaba recuperarse. Nada más despedirse de su madre y encaminarse hacia su cuarto sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito y tomó una pastilla. Enseguida estaría mejor, gracias a que Jack le había dado esas píldoras estimulantes podría aguantar bien el resto del día, incluso estudiar por la noche. Si es que a Idina no le importaba. No, claro que no, era su amiga y de seguro que la ayudaría. Entre tanto la aludida se afanaba en prepararse para sus prácticas, pasados los primeros exámenes del trimestre con muy buenas calificaciones le tocaría empezar a dar las clases a ella. Heather también aprobó, pues se quedaba estudiando hasta muy tarde. Apenas dormía, su amiga no acababa de comprender como soportaba ese ritmo. Cada vez la veía menos pues ella y Jack no se separaban y dentro de un par de semanas Idina entraría como profesora de prácticas en una escuela de primaria. Aunque antes de eso hizo una visita a la gran nave en la que viajasen sus primos Leval, Mazoui y su compañera y amiga Amatista. La razón, la esposa de su primo les comunicó que estaba embarazada. Idina se llevó una gran alegría, hacía muy poco que su compañera de grupo se había casado con Leval. De modo que se ausentó durante un par de semanas, pudo charlar allí con sus primas Kerria y Katherine a las que hacía bastante que no veía, regresando un poco antes de comenzar sus prácticas. La penúltima noche antes de comenzar, Heather estaba fatal, no había dormido nada el fin de semana anterior y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Sacó su frasco de pastillas y se tomó un par de ellas, deseando que eso la mantuviera para afrontar el nuevo día. Salió del cuarto para dirigirse hacia la cafetería a fin de desayunar. Idina por su parte ya estaba allí pero olvidó llevarse su cuaderno de notas y regresó a la habitación.

-¿Donde podrá estar?- Se preguntó registrando su armario. - 

 

Levantando una carpeta vio rodar un frasquito que se abrió en la mesa desparramando su contenido de pastillitas. La muchacha no sabía que podría ser eso, pero seguramente eran de Heather. Supuso que se trataban de aspirinas, pero eran de un color rojo que no le resultaba familiar. Las guardó en un bolsillo para llevárselas a ella y por el camino se topó con Malcolm Roberts, el padre de Heather, que aparte de su trabajo como ojeador de los Giants de Nueva York, uno de los mejores equipos de Football del país, era profesor de educación física en la Golden.

-Hola señor Roberts - saludó la muchacha. -  
-Hola Idina. ¿Vas a clase?- le inquirió amablemente Malcolm. -  
-Sí, pero antes tengo que ver a Heather, esto debe ser suyo. Ha debido de olvidarlo en nuestra habitación. - Sacó las pastillas exhibiéndolas frente a Roberts que las miró sorprendido. -  
-Déjame ver eso - le pidió tomando el frasco de las manos de la chica para preguntar con extrañeza. - ¿De dónde las ha sacado?...  
-No sé- respondió Idina que con toda su buena voluntad comentó. - Serán aspirinas o pastillas para la tos.  
-Esto no son pastillas para la tos, ¿estás segura de que las tenía mi hija?- le preguntó su interlocutor muy serio ahora. -  
-Sí señor, pero ¿que pueden ser si no? - Quiso saber ella que comenzaba a preocuparse, la expresión del señor Roberts no era nada tranquilizadora. -  
-¡Dile a mi hija que quiero verla en el despacho de su madre y pronto! - le urgió sin contestar. -

 

Idina no se lo pensó al ver ese gesto tan enojado en el semblante del padre de su amiga. Asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a la cafetería. Encontró a la muchacha charlando animadamente con unos compañeros.

-Heather, tu padre quiere verte en el despacho de tu madre y está muy enfadado.  
-¿Pero por qué?- le inquirió la chica entre atónita y preocupada. -  
-Me encontré con un bote de tus pastillas y se las di para que te las devolviera.  
-¿Qué le diste mis pastillas?- exclamó Heather horrorizada y mirando a Idina como si hubiera cometido un crimen. - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?...  
-¿El qué? yo creía que eran para la tos.- Se justificó la sorprendida muchacha. -

 

Su amiga sacudía con la cabeza una y otra vez y salió de la cafetería a toda prisa. Idina trató de seguirla pero no pudo hacerlo pues la gente que iba y venía le obstaculizaba el paso. Entre tanto Heather llegó al despacho, tendría que inventarse cualquier cosa para evitar la bronca que a buen seguro le caería. Llamó a la puerta y le indicaron que podía pasar. Según entraba y antes de poder articular palabra su madre, sentada tras su mesa, le mostró el frasco de pastillas y le dijo con visible enfado en tanto su padre la observaba con severidad, cruzado de brazos y en pie.

-Vas a explicarnos lo que es esto, Heather.  
-Y no nos digas que son pastillas para la tos,- añadió su padre también furioso- sabemos perfectamente lo que son. Pastillas estimulantes, esto es una droga.  
-¿Las estás tomando?- le inquirió Melanie con un tono de gran preocupación. -  
-No, claro que no - repuso ella tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. -  
-¿Entonces Idina ha mentido? no estaban en tu habitación - repuso Roberts con tono contrariado. -  
-No, estarían allí seguramente - dijo Heather con la voz más firme. - Jack debió dejarlas ahí.  
-¿Jack?- se sorprendió Melanie desconcertada. - ¿Quién es Jack?..  
-Es mi novio mamá, le conocí en verano, el chico del surf. ¿No te acuerdas?..

 

Melanie se quedó pensativa y recordó. Cayó en la cuenta de quien se trataba. Su hija le habló de él, pero ella creyó que ese había sido un mero romance veraniego.

-¿Y le has metido en tu cuarto?- intervino Roberts visiblemente irritado. - ¿No sabes que está prohibido?..  
-Pero papá, ¿quién de vosotros no se ha colado en los cuartos de otros chicos y chicas?, siempre me lo contabais y os reíais al recordarlo...

 

Realmente Melanie y Roberts no sabían que oponer a eso, su hija tenía razón, no podían pretender reprenderla ahora por algo que ellos mismos se habían ufanado en recordar que hacían.

-Esa no es la cuestión, hija- añadió Melanie yendo a lo que de verdad les inquietaba. - Lo que nos preocupa a tu padre y a mí son estas pastillas.  
-Ya os he dicho que no sé de qué pastillas se tratan. Deben ser cosa de Jack, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.  
-Claro que no - repuso Malcolm con patente irritación - porque no vas a volver a ver a ese individuo.  
-¡Pero papá!- respondió Heather tratando de protestar. -  
-¡No hay peros que valgan!- tronó Roberts muy enfadado ahora. - Si me encuentro con ese tipo por aquí le parto la cabeza, se lo puedes decir cuando te despidas de él.  
-¿Y no te has parado a pensar que a mí podría gustarme?- le recriminó Heather, acusando ahora a su padre con palpable disgusto. - Tú siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia para todo.  
-Tu padre quizás se exceda con ese comentario, pero desde luego que si sorprendo a ese chico aquí dentro le denunciaré por allanamiento y llamaré a la policía. No pertenece a esta Universidad. Además, claro está, de denunciarle por consumo de drogas.- Añadió Melanie con un tinte de voz muy severo.-   
-Pero mamá, eso no son drogas, sólo son pastillas para no dormir.- Rebatió Heather que se dio cuenta tarde de que había hablado demasiado- …  
-¿Cómo sabes tú que son para no dormir?..- le interrogó su padre. -  
-Bueno, Jack me decía que estaba muy ocupado para dormir, que le faltan horas al día, tienen que ser para eso. Pero no son ninguna droga.  
-Esas pastillas crean adicción, hija- le previno su madre. - No quiero volver a verte con ellas. Ni siquiera por casualidad. ¿Me has entendido?  
-Si mamá- refunfuñó Heather fingiendo estar molesta, cosa que no le costó demasiado hacer, pero aliviada en el fondo por no haber sido descubierta. – Lo que tú digas.  
-Vete ya - le ordenó su padre tratando de templar su enfado - y que sea la última vez.  
-Si vuelves otra vez a este despacho por alguna causa parecida no podré tratarte como a mi hija, tendré que castigarte como si de otra alumna más se tratara. Confío en que lo comprendas, Heather.- Le advirtió Melanie con un tono muy serio de voz. -  
-Si mamá - repuso ésta de forma bastante más sumisa ahora. - 

 

Heather salió del despacho directa a clase, cuando regresó a su cuarto no estaba de humor para charlar con su compañera de habitación. De todos modos su amiga no estaba, al rato regresó. Idina trató de entablar una conversación y por fin logró una respuesta.

-¡La has hecho buena!,- le recriminó su compañera - casi me metes en un lio de los gordos.  
-Perdóname, yo no sabía lo que eran esas pastillas, creía que eran para la tos.

Heather se rio dejando a su amiga atónita.

-¡Ay Idina!, siempre tan inocente...Mira, esas pastillas ayudan a no dormir, te mantienen activo para poder aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Jack me las recomendó este verano.  
-Pero, ¿tú no tomas eso, verdad?...- le inquirió su compañera con la esperanza un tanto fútil de que así fuera. -  
-Escúchame, no pasa nada por tomarlas, yo me he tomado alguna, sí, pero estoy bien, ¡mírame! - Le pidió su interlocutora tratando de desdramatizar. -

 

Idina se fijó en ella, la verdad es que estaba muy desmejorada, sus ojos estaban cercados por grandes ojeras y habían perdido brillo, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

-Por favor, no tomes más de esas pastillas ¿Y si te hacen daño?   
-¡Oh!, no seas como mi madre, hablas igual que ella - espetó Heather contrariada para afirmar de modo tajante. - Ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago. ¡Y puedo dejarlas cuando quiera!  
-Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con esas cosas,- le rogó su amiga con tono conciliador. -   
\- Si, si, no te preocupes,- le repitió Heather con voz cansina. -

 

Su compañera lo dejó correr, ella quería confiar en su amiga y estaba muy ocupada con todo lo que se le venía encima. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Además, venía justamente del despacho de la jefa de estudios que la había convocado al poco de estar con su hija. Y cuando pasó la ofrecieron sentarse. Tanto el señor Roberts como la madre de Heather la observaron con preocupación, pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, sobre todo cuando Melanie le pidió.

-Idina, sabemos que eres la mejor amiga de nuestra hija y una chica muy responsable y querida por todos. Por favor. Si notas algo extraño en Heather, algún comportamiento raro. Te pedimos que nos lo hagas saber de inmediato.  
-Si, por supuesto. - Afirmó la muchacha asintiendo. –  
-Confiamos en ti. Sabemos que eres la mejor persona para estar cerca de ella. En eso eres igual que tus padres. Siempre se podía contar con Tom y Connie. - Añadió Malcolm con visible gratitud. –  
-Gracias señor Roberts, no se preocupen, si veo cualquier cosa rara enseguida les informaré. – Les prometió la muchacha deseando que no se diera el caso. -

 

Y tras ese incidente pasaron los días y las prácticas estaban prontas a comenzar. Idina ya tenía adjudicada una escuela, estaba nerviosa y deseosa de iniciarse como maestra. Pero antes de hacerlo tenía una reunión en el club. Había que empezar a preparar los detalles de la fiesta de graduación que tendría lugar al final del próximo trimestre. Presidiendo la mesa de reuniones propuso.

-Chicos, he pensado que para la fiesta de este año podríamos hacer algo especial...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sus caras miraban a su cinta púrpura con curiosidad y entusiasmados por cualquier posible idea que se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Aunque lo cierto es que no he pensado nada todavía.- Admitió Idina riendo tontamente y llevándose la mano al cogote, haciendo que los demás casi se cayesen de espaldas.- Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. - Añadió con una sonrisita nerviosa. -

 

Y tras tratar algún que otro tema secundario la reunión terminó a la espera de que a la líder se le ocurriese alguna idea luminosa. Para su fastidio no le vino a la mente ninguna. Llegó a su cuarto agotada, Heather no había acudido al club, y no estaba allí tampoco. Seguramente estaría estudiando o buscando una escuela para hacer sus prácticas, pensó. El caso es que pasaron un par de horas y su compañera entró por la puerta arrastrando los pies. Tenía un aspecto horrible, casi a tientas buscó entre sus cosas tirando libros y carpetas. Idina, que estaba aprovechando a dormir un poco, se despertó sobresaltada.

-Heather ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? - fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la cara de su compañera. -  
-¡Las había puesto por aquí!- balbuceó ella desesperada - ¿dónde están?..  
-¿Que buscas?- le preguntó Idina levantándose de la cama. -

 

La interpelada se volvió hacia ella zarandeándola por los hombros con violencia y una mirada casi de psicópata 

-¿Dónde, dónde las has metido?...  
-No, no sé de qué me hablas… - pudo replicar su interlocutora, muy asustada por esa expresión de locura que tenía su amiga. -   
-Mis pastillas, las que tenía de reserva. Las has escondido ¿verdad?- trastabilló y antes de que su compañera pudiera ayudarla se recobró y comenzó a abrir los cajones con violencia.-   
-¡Cálmate por Dios!, vas a despertar a todo el mundo - le pidió Idina temerosa de que aquel escandalo llamase la atención, pero sobre todo muy asustada por la forma de actuar de su amiga. -  
-¡Me importa un cuerno todo el mundo!- aulló la otra chica fuera de sí. - ¡Quiero mis pastillas!  
-No, ¡ya basta!- le espetó Idina entre asustada y furiosa. - ¿No ves que esto te está matando?..

 

Pero Heather no la escuchaba, había visto por fin el frasco de sus pastillas al fondo del cajón. Por suerte siempre guardaba más de un botecito. De lo contrario lo habría pasado muy mal cuando su compañera le encontró el otro. Ahora, presa del delirio y manoteando casi sin control logró hacerse con ellas, aunque Idina trató de impedírselo.

-¡No!, ¡no te dejaré! - Le chilló tratando de arrebatarle el frasco.-   
-Déjame en paz- gritó su compañera desembarazándose de ella con un empujón que arrojó a su oponente sobre la cama.  
-¡Heather!- le gritó su amiga a la desesperada. - Si te tomas otra pastilla no tendré más remedio que expulsarte de la hermandad e informar a tus padres.

 

Su interlocutora se la quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa, y sin darle excesivo crédito. Sonrió y abrió el frasco.

-Te lo advierto - añadió su compañera poniéndose muy seria. -  
-Vamos Idina, tú no harás eso, eres mi amiga…No...No puedes echarme, yo te metí en el club, ¿no te acuerdas?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo - repuso ésta con un gesto sombrío. - Pero si vuelves a tomarte otra más tendré que expulsarte Heather, nuestra hermandad no admite el consumo de drogas. Y tampoco la universidad. ¡Piénsalo!   
-¿Drogas? ¡Oh vamos, no seas estúpida! Sólo necesito tomarme una y estaré bien, tú no lo comprendes.  
-Claro que lo comprendo...por eso mismo te lo advierto, Heather.  
-Ya basta, déjame tranquila - respondió su irritada interlocutora tomando una pastilla y metiéndosela en la boca. –

 

Para Idina lo que estuvo obligada a decir entonces fue lo más doloroso desde que llegó a la universidad, pero no tuvo otro remedio.

-Heather, desde este momento estás expulsada de nuestra hermandad.  
-¿Que has dicho?- replicó ésta con una sonrisa de incredulidad. -  
-Lo que has oído, no te molestes en volver. Mañana mismo comunicaré mi decisión a los otros miembros.  
-Pero, si les dices eso, se hará público y mis padres se enterarán, ¡no puedes hacerme esto! - gritó Heather descompuesta. -  
-Es por tu bien. Te lo avisé y no has querido escucharme. Y seré yo misma la que informe a la jefa de estudios de tu comportamiento. – Pudo responder la muchacha visiblemente apenada. -  
-Pensaba que eras mi amiga, nunca creí que serías capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda. ¿No recuerdas quién te llevó hasta allí cuando ni siquiera sabías que existía? ¿Acaso no sabes quien propuso que te nombraran a ti como líder?  
-Sí, lo sé y te lo agradezco. Soy tu amiga, Heather, y me importas mucho, por eso lo hago. Cuando estés mejor y te cures podrás volver, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Ahora no eres tú misma. Estás dominada por la necesidad de tomar esas pastillas - respondió Idina con la voz más suave, en un intento de rebajar aquella tremenda tensión.- 

Pero fracasó del todo. Su compañera la miraba casi con fuego en los ojos, se levantó apartando una mano que su amiga le tendía y espetó entre rabiosa y frustrada.

-¡Yo no tengo que curarme de nada! Mi vida no depende de un maldito tubo de pastillas. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para darme lecciones de moralidad?   
-Escúchame... Heather yo…-trató de replicar Idina bastante afectada -...  
-¡No!, déjame en paz…- le chilló su compañera con el rostro desencajado por la ira.- Creía que eras distinta pero eres igual que las demás. ¡Una zorra egoísta y una maldita chivata! No te bastaba con ser la líder del club y la capitana de las animadoras, ¿verdad? Tenías que quitarme a Brent y por si fuera poco meterte en medio de mi familia y yo. Gracias, muchas gracias señorita perfecta, por arruinarme la vida.   
\- Pero…por favor…escucha… - le suplicó su amiga visiblemente alarmada y preocupada tratando de aferrar una de sus manos. -  
\- ¡No me toques, puta! y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. ¡Nunca!....- Le chilló Heather apartándola de un empellón. -

 

Salió del cuarto dando un tremendo portazo. Idina abrió la puerta y miró tratando de localizarla pero su desquiciada compañera ya se había perdido por los pasillos. Nerviosa, llorosa y muy agitada, llamó por teléfono a casa de los padres de su amiga. El horario de trabajo de estos había concluido hacía bastante rato y no se encontraban en el campus. Por fortuna ella tenía su número de las veces que quedaba con Heather fuera de las clases. Eran ya más de las doce cuando sonó el teléfono despertándolos a ambos. Melanie lo descolgó. Temiendo que fuera algún alumno gamberro que hubiera conseguido su número contestó a la defensiva y con poca simpatía.

-¿Se puede saber quién llama a estas horas? Como sea una broma…

Sin embargo no lo era, ¡ojalá lo hubiera sido! Enseguida el semblante de la jefa de estudios pasó del enfado a la preocupación y al horror cuando Idina le contó lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Dios mío!, enseguida vamos, por favor, búscala hasta que lleguemos.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó su marido a medio despertar. -

 

Melanie le refirió en pocas palabras lo que la compañera de su hija le había contado. Malcolm se levantó como un resorte. Así los dos salieron raudos hacia la facultad. Idina puso en pie a casi todos los miembros del club para tratar de encontrar a Heather pero nadie la veía. La jefa de estudios llegó enseguida y se encontró con la líder de la hermandad en su despacho.

-¿La has visto?- le preguntó desesperada. -  
-No, nadie la ha visto, he dicho a todos que la busquen por el campus, pero no la hemos encontrado por ninguna parte.  
-¡Oh Dios!..- exclamó Melanie a punto de llorar. - Dices que estaba desquiciada por esas pastillas.  
-Le pedí que no las tomara. La amenacé con expulsarla de la hermandad. La presioné demasiado, me equivoqué. ¡Lo siento mucho!- balbuceó la pobre chica sin poder evitar llorar. - ¡Se ha escapado por mi culpa!

La destrozada jefa de estudios abrazó a la muchacha y la consoló pese a todo. Con la voz lo más dulce y comprensiva que pudo.

-Hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Yo no lo habría hecho de otra forma. Ahora sólo importa localizar a mi hija. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por ella y ser tan buena amiga.  
\- Esa no era Heather. Sólo espero que se ponga bien - repuso Idina enjugándose las lágrimas.- 

 

Roberts buscaba a su hija acompañado de algunos miembros del club, al no encontrarla volvió al despacho de su mujer y propuso avisar a la policía. Desde allí pensaron en llamar a la comisaría del distrito pero al estar la Golden lejos de la ciudad tardarían en llegar. De momento lo dejaron correr, quizás apareciera enseguida, eso esperaban, de lo contrario parecía que tendrían que enfrentarse a una larga búsqueda. Eso se temían cuando uno de los grupos encontró a Heather, estaba en las afueras del campus, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con síntomas de intoxicación. El frasco de las pastillas estaba vacío. Afortunadamente sus constantes vitales aunque irregulares, se mantenían. Inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia y corrieron a avisar a sus padres. Melanie y Malcolm corrieron hacia allí a toda prisa seguidos por Idina.

-¡Oh Dios mío!, que esté bien- suplicaba Melanie llena de angustia. -

 

Nada más llegar, su padre la reconoció. Heather respiraba a duras penas y tenía la boca cubierta de baba blanca. Debía de haber ingerido varias pastillas a la vez y eso le provocó una reacción aguda. La levantó en brazos tras asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto ni bloqueos en la faringe y le tomó el pulso que era muy débil. Melanie no paraba de llorar y era ahora Idina la que, llorosa también, intentaba consolarla. Tras unos minutos que parecieron arrastrarse llegó la ambulancia. En un momento los sanitarios la subieron a una camilla y junto con sus padres la trasladaron al hospital más cercano. Idina se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Por fin mandó a todo el mundo a la cama, nada más se podía hacer allí. Ella misma trató de dormir pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Al amanecer esperó noticias, se levantó y se fue hasta el despacho de la directora. Aguardó hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando por fin llegó Melanie, enseguida se fue corriendo hacia ella nada más la vio entrar.

-¿Cómo está Heather? - le chilló desde el otro lado del pasillo sin poder contener su preocupación. -  
-Está bien- respondió la madre de la muchacha según llegaba Idina junto a ella.- ¡Gracias a Dios! Ha tenido mucha suerte. Le han hecho un lavado de estómago. Tenía una sobredosis de pastillas, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo ha sido capaz de hacer eso?  
-Estaba muy estresada, no tenía casi tiempo entre los estudios y el club. Además de salir con su novio- explicó Idina. - Ella quería ser una buena maestra. Me lo dijo muchas veces, deseaba ser como usted y el señor Roberts y se esforzaba para conseguirlo.  
-¡Casi destroza su vida!, ¡casi se mata!- sollozaba Melanie terriblemente torturada - por el amor de Dios. Yo con su edad nunca pensé siquiera en algo así, y desde luego que hice muchas tonterías de las que me arrepiento. Pero jamás me acerqué a las drogas.  
-Tranquilícese. Lo importante es que Heather esté bien.  
-No es tan sencillo, lo que ha hecho está castigado con la expulsión, pero ¿cómo voy a echar a mi propia hija? Nunca he tenido que expulsar a nadie. Además, si consta su expulsión de tu club en base a consumo de drogas no podré ignorar los hechos. Y esos antecedentes la perseguirán durante el resto de su vida.- Contestó a duras penas la abatida mujer.-

 

Idina le sostuvo las manos entre las de ella y sonrió. Animosamente repuso para calmar a su atormentada interlocutora.

-Yo la expulsé de palabra y en nuestro cuarto, no había testigos y no he escrito nada por ahora, ni lo voy a hacer. Podrá explicarse diciendo que fue un accidente. Estoy segura de que Heather habrá aprendido la lección y que dejará de tomar pastillas.  
-¿De veras? ¿Harías eso por ella? - le preguntó Melanie esperanzada. -

 

Idina asintió y la angustiada madre de Heather sonrió aliviada, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola con fuerza, añadió.

-Entonces y gracias al cielo podré dejarlo pasar. Mi hija no se tendrá que marchar de aquí. Al menos podrá curarse y quizás volver después.   
-Ahora lo principal es estar junto a ella y que se recobre lo antes posible.- Dijo Idina secundada por el asentimiento de Melanie. - Bueno, si me disculpa ahora debo ir a clase, la esperé durante la primera hora y me temo que tendré una falta injustificada de asistencia.  
-¿Desde cuándo ayudar a salvar y preocuparse por una compañera es una falta injustificada?- repuso Melanie que la abrazó añadiendo con tono de patente reconocimiento. - No te preocupes, hablaré con el profesor que tenías a esa hora y te quitará la falta.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió y se despidió de la jefa de estudios, a todo correr volvió a su aula. Al término de las clases preguntó a los padres de Heather si podría verla, ellos le dijeron que sí. La llevaron de visita al hospital, tras esperar unos minutos Idina entró a la habitación. Heather nada más verla dejó de esbozar la sonrisa que mantenía con sus padres.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Idina con suavidad. -  
-Supongo que bien, gracias- respondió su amiga casi sin fuerzas. - Los médicos dicen que tuve suerte, pero tengo el estómago muy dañado y tendré que permanecer varias semanas en el hospital, a basa de dietas especiales.  
-Pero, al menos estás viva – sonrió su amiga, tratando de contener su emoción para sentenciar. - Eso es lo más importante.

 

La convaleciente no podía reprimir los sollozos que dieron paso a un llanto silencioso. Sus padres y su compañera se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-¿Te duele algo, hija?- inquirió Roberts. -  
-No,- negaba Heather con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, los labios le temblaban y trataba de girar la cabeza para no mirar a su amiga. Ésta le sujetó una mano y eso precipitó que rompiese a llorar aún más. Desbordada por su sentimiento de culpabilidad. - ¡Perdóname Idina!, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Os he fallado a todos, a ti, a mis padres…a mí misma...No puedes seguir siendo amiga de alguien como yo, te dije cosas horribles, pero no las pensaba, de verdad.  
-No digas tonterías- contestó su amiga con un dulce tono de voz.- Yo te quiero mucho, porque junto a Nehie y a mis primas eres una de mis mejores amigas. No renunciaría a ninguna de vosotras por nada. Y tengo muchas ganas de que vuelvas conmigo y con los chicos de la hermandad que te echan mucho de menos.  
-Yo ya no soy de la hermandad, me expulsaste, ¿no te acuerdas?- Musitó la muchacha con pesar. – E hiciste bien, no merezco pertenecer a ella.  
-Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa te fuiste enfadada y te tomaste todo el frasco. No debí ponerte entre la espada y la pared, debía ayudarte…y no lo hice. - Sollozó ahora Idina, sintiéndose culpable a su vez. -  
-Lo hiciste, tú no tuviste la culpa, hiciste lo que debías hacer, siempre lo haces- sonreía Heather entre sus lágrimas para admitir. - Me tomé las pastillas porque una ya no me hacía efecto, me volví loca y me tomé varias a la vez. Luego me sentí fatal y no recuerdo nada más.  
-Lo principal es que ahora estás a salvo, y seguro que nunca más volverás a tomar esas pastillas.- Declaró animosamente Idina. -  
-Nunca, nunca más lo haré, después de salir de aquí ya estaré desintoxicada. Te lo prometo. - Afirmó su compañera. -  
-¿Y no te comerás ni siquiera las pastillas de moras? - le preguntó ésta sonriendo para desdramatizar. -  
-Ni esas. Bueno quizás esas sí. - Sonrió Heather enjugando sus lágrimas. -

 

Ambas amigas se abrazaron ante la mirada sonriente de Melanie y Malcolm.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo Heather sonriente. - Jimmy vino a visitarme y estuvo muy cariñoso conmigo.  
-¿Qué tal sigue tu hermano?- se interesó Idina con auténtica atención y simpatía. -  
-Está muy bien, ya ha aprendido muchas cosas. Nada más verme me dio un beso y me dijo. Tata, ponte buena. También me dio recuerdos para ti.  
-Dale las gracias y salúdale cuando le veas otra vez. Espero poder visitarle pronto.  
-Lo haré, aunque, lo único que lamento ahora- añadió Heather abatida - es que no podré graduarme.  
-¡Pues claro que sí! - la animó Idina.- Yo te traeré los apuntes que te hagan falta y te ayudaré a estudiar.   
-No puedo pedirte eso, estás demasiado ocupada.  
-No hay nada más importante que ayudar a mi mejor amiga - repuso su interlocutora. -  
-Yo también te ayudaré- intervino Melanie - si de veras quieres graduarte. Aunque sea en Septiembre. Porque tienes que hacer las prácticas con los niños. Y eso sí que es obligatorio.  
-Todos estamos contigo, hija - le dijo cariñosamente su padre y de una forma bastante más suave de lo que solía hablar.- Lo conseguirás…

 

Heather se abrazó emocionada a sus padres en tanto que Idina se alejaba para dejarles un poco de intimidad familiar. Terminó la hora de visitas y Roberts la llevó de nuevo a la universidad. Pasaron varios días, la convaleciente iba mejor, comiendo cosas muy ligeras y frugales para no afectar a su estómago. El señor Roberts traía y llevaba a Idina que le ponía al día con los apuntes y Melanie le repasaba las lecciones. Y al poco una vieja y gran amiga retornó. Neherenia había vuelto. Enseguida se abrazó a su compañera Idina, saludó muy contenta a Beatriz y fue a visitar a Heather. 

-¿Cómo estás? – Se interesó Nehie tomando a su amiga de las manos, en tanto ésta se levantaba de forma trabajosa de la cama. –   
-Mucho mejor ya. Aunque todavía tendré que recuperarme durante un par de semanas más.- Le informó Heather que quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Y tú? ¿Has resuelto todas las cosas de tu país? Porque chica, cada vez que te vas allí parece que fueras la reina. ¡No pueden estar sin ti!- Se sonrió su amiga. –

 

Neherenia rio con ella, evidentemente de lo acertada que estaba su amiga sin saberlo. Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse sacó un pequeño frasquito y le comentó a su compañera.

-Mira, esta agua viene de un manantial muy puro de mi país. Se llama agua de la Luna. Y tiene propiedades curativas. No te hará ningún daño y puede que te ayude a recobrarte antes.  
-Muchas gracias. – Sonrió Heather tomándolo en una mano con delicadeza.- 

 

La verdad es que tampoco se creía mucho aquello, pero viendo la expresión de su compañera decidió abrir el frasquito y dar un sorbo aunque fuera por agradarla. Y el caso es que pareció sentirse mejor. Su estómago que le dolía de una forma sorda y continuada desde que le hicieron el lavado dejó de molestarla. Quizás fuese la alegría de volver a ver a su amiga…

-Ahora tengo que irme, debo ponerme al día de muchas cosas. – Le dijo su compañera que afirmó jovial. – Espero verte muy pronto en la facultad.

 

Heather convino en eso con un asentimiento y volvió a acostarse. Su amiga se marchó rumbo a la Golden. Recordaba los últimos meses. Tras el ataque que sufrió su reino. Por supuesto eso estaba clasificado como secreto y no podía revelárselo a Idina. Al poco de comenzar las tareas de reconstrucción estuvo visitando personalmente varias de las zonas afectadas. Empezó por esa escuela infantil que estuvo tan próxima a la batalla. Gracias al Cielo sus amigas las Asteroides y Chibiusa protegieron ese enclave evitando que los críos sufrieran daños. Cuando ella llegó, unos días después, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad aunque todavía se afanaban en reparar algunas estructuras dañadas. La soberana, vestida en este caso de un modo más informal, pasó a saludar a los niños. Junto con ella iba Doran, que, en breve debía retornar a su planeta natal para informar de lo sucedido a sus reyes.

-Nuestra bella y gentil reina.- Decían con admiración algunos de los súbditos que se congregaban allí.-  
-La valerosa y hermosa soberana de nuestro país - Añadían otros, enterados de cómo su reina luchó junto a las guerreras de la Luna para defenderles.-

 

Algunos soldados de escolta le abrían un pasillo para que pudiera caminar sin problemas. Sin embargo esa precaución era del todo innecesaria. Todos los allí reunidos la observaban con respeto y gran emoción, pero no se atrevían a aproximarse en exceso. Al fin, Nehie y Doran entraron en la escuela. Los docentes hicieron una gran reverencia y la directora del centro enseguida dobló la rodilla y le dijo, llena de gratitud y devoción.

-Es un grandísimo honor para nosotros el que nos honréis con vuestra visita Majestad Serenísima. Vos también noble embajador.  
-El honor es nuestro.- Convino el saiyan asintiendo educadamente.-  
-Muchas gracias. - Sonrió Nehie preguntando ahora.- ¿Podemos ver a los niños?  
-Por supuesto mi Señora.- Afirmó la directora haciéndola pasar a una de las aulas con un gentil ademán en tanto volvía a inclinarse.-

 

La soberana entró descubriendo a un grupito de quince niños y niñas de entre cinco y seis años, sentados en sus sillitas y distribuidos alrededor de varias mesitas redondas. Algunos parecían estar dibujando algo, otros jugando con plastilina. Nehie aprovechando sus conocimientos de pediatría y la psicología infantil que había estudiado en la Golden se interesó por lo que hacían. Llegó a sentarse en una de esas pequeñas sillas sosteniendo a un crío en su regazo. Doran, en pie y algo apartado, no pudo evitar sonreír. La situación era bastante cómica. ¡Toda una reina meciendo y jugando con un pequeño que se reía y que, sin ningún tipo de respeto a la etiqueta, tocaba la nariz de la soberana! Hasta le puso un pegote de plastilina en una mejilla que Neherenia se quitó para hacer una bolita con él, depositándolo en la mesa, en tanto que, con voz dulce, le preguntaba al chiquillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...  
-El palacio de la Luna- le dijo él con su vocecilla infantil.-  
-Es muy bonito.- Valoró ella observando divertida un pegote con forma de cilindro que se insertaba en otro con apariencia vagamente parecida a un rectángulo.-  
-¡Reina Neherenia! – La llamó una cría que se aproximó a ella muy contenta, exhibiendo un papel, en tanto le decía con visible entusiasmo.- ¡Ésta eres tú!

 

La soberana tomó el papel y sonrió ampliamente al verse hay dibujada. Bueno, al menos una especie de monigote con cara sonriente, al menos dos puntitos por ojos y una línea curvada hacia arriba. Portando una gran corona en la cabeza y una falda muy larga, con varias rayas de colores morados que hacían la representación de sus cabellos.

-¡Qué guapa estoy!- Se rio acariciando las mejillas de esa cría.-

 

Y tras unos minutos en los que incluso les cantó una canción a los pequeños, la soberana se despidió de ellos. Todos le dijeron adiós con el coro de sus vocecillas y agitando sus manitas. La directora le agradeció una vez más su visita, los impresionados maestros se deshicieron en elogios hacia su persona. Y después de saludar al resto de los ciudadanos reunidos allí, tanto ella como Doran subieron a un deslizador que les llevó de retorno al palacio. Durante el camino el saiyan declaró, no sin asombro e incluso admiración.

-¡Sois una gran soberana, Señora! En muchos aspectos me recordáis a su majestad, la reina Meioh.  
-Muchas gracias, que me comparéis con ella es para mí un gran honor. No creo merecerlo.  
-Creedme. Lo merecéis.- Le aseguró Doran, arguyendo.- Sabéis luchar con fiereza para defender a los vuestros y también ser amable y gentil con ellos. Como una madre.  
-Veréis embajador.- Suspiró la joven.- Cuando estaba con esos niños me daba cuenta de que todo lo que hago merece la pena. Cualquier sacrificio o deber, por penoso que sea, es aceptable con tal de verles sonreír felices y despreocupados. Así es como los niños deben ser. Ya tendrán tiempo de crecer y afrontar problemas. Y pienso que gracias a mis buenas amigas de la Luna Blanca, así he podido ser yo también, al menos durante algunos momentos en mi vida. Esas experiencias, conociendo a muchos y buenos amigos e incluyendo ahora mis estudios en la Tierra me han abierto los ojos. Y asimismo se me concedió algo que casi nadie podría soñar. Pude ver que hubiera sido de mí de no haber tenido a tan buenas personas alrededor. Y me dio tanto miedo y tristeza lo que vi que ahora, más que nunca, deseo firmemente mejorarme como persona y como reina día a día.

 

Su interlocutor la escuchó con gran interés. Tomando nota de aquellas palabras. Estaba claro para él. Neherenia era tal y como la reina Meioh y su propia madre le describieron. Una pupila de la gran reina Serenity y de la princesa Usagi Chiba no podía ser menos.

-Insisto en que sois una gran soberana. Pero aún más importante, sois una mujer admirable.- Afirmó el saiyan inclinándose en cuanto los dos bajaron del transporte y se dirigieron al interior del palacio.- Tenéis mi sincero respeto y devoción.

 

La aludida sonrió, casi ruborizándose. Cada vez que veía a ese hombre le era difícil no hacerlo. Además de atractivo era valiente y sincero. Tenía ese punto de honor que los saiyan de noble origen poseían. Comprendía de sobra el sentido del deber y lo llevaba a rajatabla, al igual que ella misma. Aunque a los pocos días Doran tuvo que irse. Después, pasados unos meses reapareció. Junto con la princesa Seren y Nehie misma todos viajaron de incognito a la Tierra. Allí asistieron a una importante reunión con un grupo de compañeros empeñados en una misión fundamental para el porvenir del Cosmos. La joven se daba perfecta cuenta de que el ataque a su reino e incluso el gobierno de la Luna eran cosas triviales en comparación de aquello. Y si bien sabía que no debía decirle nada a Idina, y que sería mejor así, no podía evitar sufrir por eso. Más cuando uno de esos miembros del grupo era…

 

Idina estaba a punto de prepararse para comenzar sus prácticas. Salió de la facultad y cuando iba caminando por el campus alguien le tiró del pelo. La chica se giró algo molesta para decir.

-Oiga. ¿Se puede saber que…?

 

No obstante se detuvo en seco en medio de la frase, allí mirándola fijamente y con una gran sonrisa, estaba su hermano Lance. Hacía mucho que no le veía. Ni siquiera estuvo en la nave para celebrar el embarazo de Amatista y verse todos.

-¡Qué alegría! – Exclamó la chica abrazándose a él. –  
-¡Hola pequeñaja! – Saludó su hermano estrechándola entre sus brazos a su vez. –  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Quiso saber ella. –  
-Pues tenía unos días libres y me dije, ¡voy a ver en qué clase de líos estará metida la enana! - se rio el chico con jovialidad. –Tenía muchas ganas de verte y saber cómo estás.

 

La muchacha le contó brevemente lo acaecido en Bios y las peripecias de la facultad. Lance escuchó atentamente como solía. Por su expresión nunca se podía estar seguro de si lo que oía le gustaba o no. Aunque pareció más interesado cuando su hermana le dijo que Nehie acababa de regresar a la universidad. 

-Bueno, mientras Heather se recupera tendrás otra buena amiga cerca.- Concluyó el muchacho que agregó divertido. – Por cierto. ¿Sabes que cerca de la facultad hay un bar restaurante donde se organiza un concurso de baile? Si no recuerdo mal nuestros padres lo ganaron en sus tiempos jóvenes.  
-¡Es verdad! - Sonrió la muchacha.- Recuerdo ver la copa cuando era niña.   
-¿Qué te parecería si nos inscribimos y tratamos de reeditar viejos laureles para la familia?- Le propuso el chico.-

 

Aunque ahora Idina suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

-Me habría gustado, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
-Vaya.- Replicó Lance con tono algo alicaído, aunque añadiendo enseguida.- Pues entonces puede que se lo pida a Nehie. Ella también es una gran bailarina…

 

A su hermana aquello le pareció muy bien. De no ser porque su amiga no estaba allí en la Golden. Sin embargo curiosamente fue la voz de la reina de la Luna la que se escuchó sacándola de esos pensamientos y llamándoles a ambos. Neherenia les había visto allí, parados y charlando en cuanto había llegado de visitar a Heather. Enseguida se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla a Lance y un abrazo a su amiga. Tras los saludos fue Idina la que rompió la reunión para decir con cierta inquietud.

-¡Oh cielos! Debo ir al colegio. Me esperan para comenzar con mis clases.  
-Puedo llevarte si quieres - se ofreció su hermano. –  
-No, gracias Lance, tengo ya los billetes del autobús, apenas tardaré media hora. Pero estará a punto de pasar y no quiero perderlo. Bueno, espero verte después, - afirmó más deseándolo que otra cosa en tanto estampaba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. – Hasta luego Nehie. Cuídame bien a éste. Luego tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. – Sonrió para alejarse con paso rápido. -

 

Los otros dos se la quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, Lance suspiró afirmando con tono afectuoso en tanto la misma se extinguía en su cara.

-Ahí va la buena de mi hermanita. Lista para otra aventura. Espero que no sea una prueba demasiado dura para ella.  
-Supongo que sabrá enfrentarse a una clase llena de niños de guardería. – Sonrió despreocupadamente Nehie - 

 

Aunque cuando vio la expresión de su interlocutor esa sonrisa se le borró rápidamente en tanto Lance le decía con tono grave.

-Tenemos que hablar…

 

Y la soberana de la Luna intuyó que aquello tenía que ver con su misión, siguió a su compañero hasta un lugar tranquilo donde él le puso al corriente de ciertas cosas que debía saber. Lance aprovechó en el ámbito de lo más informal para comentarle la oferta de ser su pareja de baile.

-Bueno…por mí sería estupendo.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Entonces nos vemos para ensayar cuando terminemos con el otro tema.- Le dijo él.-  
-De acuerdo.- Convino Nehie.-

 

El chico sonrió y se despidió de ella encargándole que saludase a su hermana. Y sobre todo, que velase por ella. Neherenia le prometió que así lo haría. A juzgar por lo que Lance le contó, pese a no ser demasiado, supuso que su amiga iba a necesitarla.

-En fin. Espero que todo vaya bien…Y en cuanto a ese concurso… me gustaría participar.- Se dijo en tanto entraba en la facultad.-

 

Idina, ajena a eso, subió en el autobús y llegó puntual al colegio que había elegido para sus prácticas, en él le adjudicaron una sala de guardería. Estaba ilusionadísima pero, al mismo tiempo, muy nerviosa. Esperaba ser capaz de controlar a los niños y a la vez poder enseñarles. Una vez se presentó ante la directora, una tal señora Dickinson y ésta le indicó el camino, fue al encuentro de su mentora. Ésta la esperaba a la puerta del aula. Entró en clase acompañada de esa maestra titular, que se ocuparía de ayudarla en el inicio y de evaluarla al final de las prácticas. Era una mujer de edad madura y pelo cano corto que se presentó como Emily. Tras imponer con un tono suave y paciente el silencio entre los pequeños presentó a Idina todos los críos la miraban con ojos muy abiertos en tanto su señorita les informaba.

-Niños, ésta va a ser vuestra maestra durante este próximo mes. Espero que os portéis muy bien con ella. Hacedlo y obedecedla en todo como si fuera yo.- Dicho esto se dirigió a su contertulia, le sonrió animosa y declaró. - Son todo tuyos, suerte...

 

Su mentora se marchó de la clase y dejó a Idina sonriente y preguntándose qué iba a decirles a esos pequeños. Decidió comenzar por el principio.

-Bueno, como ya os ha dicho Emily, yo me llamo Idina - lo escribió en grande con un rotulador rojo en una pizarra blanca que tenía a su espalda. - Y ahora, me gustará conoceros a vosotros. ¿Quién será el primero en presentarse?- miró en derredor de la clase, pero los niños guardaban un temeroso silencio. -Hala chicos, no hay que tener ningún miedo. Vamos a ser todos amigos.

 

Los niños seguían callados, así que trató de cambiar de táctica. En la clase había una veintena de niños y niñas. Y decidió nombrarlos por lista.

-Voy a decir los nombres de cada uno y vosotros iréis respondiendo…diréis “yo”, ¿vale? - Los chicos asintieron sin decir palabra e Idina pasó lista pudiendo ver a que caras correspondían esos nombres. Ahora - añadió con una gran sonrisa. - Si queréis preguntarme alguna cosa... 

 

Ninguno de los chicos parecía estar muy interesados en hablar. No obstante ella insistió sin desalentarse. 

-Vamos, sin miedo...aunque si no queréis preguntarme nada, os contaré cosas yo.  
-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó tímidamente una niña de pelo castaño. -  
-Pues de dónde vengo, a que jugaba cuando era pequeña.  
-¡Sí, sí, eso es divertido! - dijo un pequeño de pelo rubio. -  
-Eso está mejor- sonrió la muchacha con amplitud.- Si os parece bien, os contaré algunas historias. Y sé muchas de príncipes y princesas.  
-¡Siii!- corearon los niños entusiasmados con esa idea. -

 

Idina logró la atención y la confianza de los críos a base de cuentos y aventuras tanto propias como de las Justices, aunque siempre adaptando las historias a la corta edad de esos niños. Con el paso de los días la clase marchaba como un reloj. Ella incluso llevaba su guitarra y cantaba a los pequeños que siempre le pedían una canción más. Cierta tarde, al término de las clases, se percató de que una niña cojeaba al entrar en el aula. Lo cierto es que apenas la conocía pues sólo había venido tres días en las dos semanas que ella llevaba al frente de la clase. Sabía que se llamaba Patty y poco más. Era de un pelo rubio ceniza, rizado con unos graciosos bucles. A la hora de salir, Idina ayudaba a muchos pequeños a ponerse la chaqueta pues todavía no eran capaces de hacerlo en condiciones. Cuando le tocó el turno a la pequeña ésta se quejó. Su maestra no creyó haberla hecho daño, le había colocado la chaqueta con mucha suavidad. Sólo le había agarrado un momento del brazo, volvió a hacerlo y la niña se quejó nuevamente.

-Me haces daño - protestó con un tono lastimero. -  
-¿Te duele en el brazo, cielo?- le preguntó agachándose para estar a su altura. -

 

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, Idina le remangó cuidadosamente descubriendo un gran moratón.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Te has caído?  
-Si- repuso la niña secamente. -  
-Anda, ven conmigo a la enfermería a que te curen.

 

La pequeña negó con la cabeza torciendo los morros. Su maestra supuso que sería porque temía a los médicos con las batas blancas pensando que quizás querrían ponerle alguna inyección. Sonrió entre animosa y divertida y le propuso con jovialidad.

-Bueno, entonces ven conmigo, se lo diremos a tu mamá.

 

Con cariño la sacó de la mano, sólo quedaba ella por salir y la madre de la niña la esperaba. Era una mujer atractiva de corto pelo castaño claro y expresión ausente en sus azules ojos. Idina sonrió entregándole a la pequeña que de inmediato asió la mano de su madre.

-La niña tiene un moratón en el brazo derecho - le informó -, no se ha querido venir conmigo a que se lo curen.  
-No, está bien gracias - respondió la madre que parecía tener prisa corroborando las palabras de la pequeña. - Se cayó ayer jugando. El médico le dijo que aún le dolería durante unos días. Es que es muy traviesa y siempre está trasteando ¿sabe?- sonrió de forma algo forzada. -  
-Pues ten cuidado Patty - sonrió Idina acariciando el pelo de la niña - y hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana y gracias - contestó la madre desapareciendo a toda prisa con la pequeña. -

 

Idina recogió sus cosas y se marchó, tenía que llegar al campus antes de las diez. Por fortuna entró a eso de las nueve y media. De camino a su habitación se encontró con Nehie y con Beatriz. Ésta última le dijo con bastante buen talante.

-Chica, vamos a hacer una paella valenciana mañana. ¿Te animas?  
-No sé - sonrió la muchacha con cara de circunstancias, para oponer apurada. – Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer de las prácticas.  
-Vamos, si mañana es fin de semana, ¡no seas esaboría! – replicó la española dejándola pasmada. Lo cierto es que lo último se lo soltó en castellano y su contertulia no comprendió nada. –

 

Aunque Nehie parecía que si lo había hecho y se reía tapándose la boca con la mano derecha. Idina, brazos en jarras, se dirigió a su amiga y le inquirió.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? Yo no he comprendido nada.  
-Ya, ¡lo sabemos! - reía Neherenia para explicarle. – Es que Beatriz me ha contado algunas expresiones típicas de su país y esa me hizo gracia. Le pedí que te la dijera a ver qué cara ponías. Ha resultado ser la misma que me imaginaba.  
-Con que sí ¿eh?- sonrió la aludida mirando ahora a Bea para sentenciar algo dubitativamente en su pronunciación. – Pues me apunto a la ¿Paela?  
-¡Paella! - le corrigió Bea entre risas.-  
\- Si, a eso. A condición de que me traduzcas eso tan gracioso.  
-Bueno, es como decirle a alguien que no sea aguafiestas. – Le explicó la muchacha visiblemente divertida por el desconcierto de su amiga. –   
-Me temo que tengo algo abandonadas mis clases de español. – Suspiró Idina riéndose ahora con ellas. –  
-Y además este fin de semana tu hermano y yo participamos en el concurso de baile.- Le comentó Neherenia con entusiasmo.-  
-Eso sí que no me lo perderé.- Sonrió su amiga.-

 

Y tras las bromas se despidieron, fueron cada una a dormir. Idina seguía echando en falta a su compañera de habitación pero por lo que sabía Heather estaba cada día mejor y con muchas ganas de regresar. Incluso había quedado en hacer sus prácticas con Nehie quien, por haberse incorporado tan tarde, tendría primero que hacer los exámenes y aprobar algunas materias. Por lo tanto ambas podrían terminar juntas. Era una pena que no pudieran graduarse las tres a la vez. En fin, al menos ahora las cosas parecían estar bien. Al día siguiente, en efecto, Beatriz les enseñó en la clase de cocina a preparar ese plato basado en arroz, con un colorante que le daba un tono amarillo dorado, y repleto de marisco y carnes de lo más variopinto. Cuando al fin se hizo. Puesto que debieron esperar a que reposara (según les explicó su compañera) Las tres comieron y les gustó bastante, incluso a la jefa de estudios y a su esposo, que pasaron por allí les ofrecieron probar y estos alabaron aquella comida. De paso dijeron que venían de visitar a Heather y que, con suerte, le darían el alta en un par de días. Idina se alegró mucho. Y al día siguiente era el gran acontecimiento. Junto con Bea y Millie acudió a apoyar a su hermano y a su amiga. Allí estaban ellos ya. Nehie con un hermoso vestido blanco de satén y falda hasta las rodillas, combinado con zapatos blancos de poco tacón. Y Lance luciendo un smoking negro con pajarita roja. Aquello parecía a todas luces excesivo, creyó Idina. Sin embargo, el resto de parejas iban ataviadas de modo similar.

-Vaya, qué elegantes están todos.- Comentó admirada Millie en tanto tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa cercana a la pista de baile.- Parece una película.  
-Si- Suspiró Bea.- ¡Lástima no saber bailar!...  
-Vamos a desearles suerte.- Les dijo Idina cuando su hermano y Nehie se acercaron.-

 

Así lo hicieron, Lance les contó que habían estado ensayando una canción de las que sonarían. Tras animarles las muchachas les dejaron ir hacia la pista. Allí unas once parejas más iban a competir contra ellos por el título. Y el certamen empezó. Nehie y Lance estaban desde luego muy compenetrados y avanzaron hasta la misma final, donde se jugaban el título frente a otras tres parejas. Sonando eso sí, la canción que ellos habían ensayado más. Una muy del gusto del hermano de Idina, con buenas dosis de humor sarcástico y algo ácido.

 

Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero no cortes el rollo   
Dj, vamos a incendiar este maldito lugar 

Oh, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco,   
los de tu tipo   
Así que, así que, así que, así que, así que, así que,   
tendré que actuar 

-Todos juntos. - Exclamó uno de los jueces.-

 

Las parejas se separaron para bailar al compás de la música ejecutando una coreografía obligatoria. Las chicas se admiraban de lo bien que Nehie y Lance marcaban los pasos…

Si crees que te estás escapando   
Demostraré que estás equivocado   
Te tendré todo para mí   
Nene, simplemente ven aquí 

Escucha cuando te digo   
Hey, hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero no cortes el rollo   
Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero mejor no robes los movimientos   
Dj, vamos a incendiar este maldito lugar

 

-Por parejas otra vez.- Fue la indicación de un juez, mientras que otro tocaba en el hombro a una pareja descalificándola.-  
-Ya solo quedan ellos con otras dos.- Advirtió Bea.-  
-Esto está muy emocionante.- Afirmó Millie.-

 

Y sus amigos evolucionaban ahora por la pista girando con soltura. Los volantes de la falda del vestido de Nehie se levantaban grácilmente con los movimientos de ella. Lance por su parte la llevaba con gran ligereza…

Oh, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco, conozco,   
los de tu tipo   
Así que, así que, así que, así que, así que, así que,   
tendrás que rezar 

No pienses que escaparás   
Demostraré que te equivocas   
Te llevaré por el mal camino 

Otra pareja quedó eliminada. Aunque la chica que había sido tocada en el hombro protestó. No obstante tuvo que rendirse ante la decisión de los jueces y salir.

-¡Vamos, están a punto de conseguirlo! - Decía una emocionada Bea, agarrando de las manos a Idina que se reía.-  
-Solo quedan otras dos más.- Apuntó Millie con idéntico sentimiento.-

Quédate otra canción   
Te llevaré a todas partes   
Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero no cortes el rollo   
Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile… 

 

Y simulando unos pasos de tango Lance abrazó a Neherenia tumbándose con ella para remontar al instante retornando ambos a su posición de baile. Tan certera y hábilmente lo hizo que hasta desató aplausos del público. Al poco otra pareja más fue eliminada y ya solo quedaba una como antagonista de los chicos. Tampoco lo hacían nada mal, aunque arriesgaban bastante menos en la ejecución…

 

Pero mejor no robes los movimientos   
Dj, vamos a girar este lugar de algún modo   
Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero no cortes el rollo… 

Hey, hey   
Hay un asesinato en la pista de baile   
Pero mejor no robes los movimientos   
Dj, vamos a incendiar este maldito lugar

(Murder on the dance floor. Sohie- Ellis- Bextor, Crédito al autor)

 

Al concluir la canción hubo muchos aplausos. Ambas parejas se inclinaron cortésmente para agradecerlos. Ahora tocaba escuchar la decisión final de los jueces...

-Y los ganadores son…. ¡La pareja siete!- Dictaminó el portavoz del jurado.

 

Nehie estaba encantada, apenas podía creerlo, se abrazó efusivamente a su compañero tras ver el número que ella y Lance llevaban.

-Cálmate Bella y Gentil reina o harás que me ponga colorado.- Le susurró él con tono divertido.-

 

Fue ella la que sintió que se ruborizaba. Sonriendo algo tontamente se separó enseguida.

-Lo siento. Es que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión.

 

Su contertulio no pudo ni replicar, dado que las otras chicas ya estaban a su lado felicitándoles.

-¡Enhorabuena! Lo habéis hecho genial.- Les alabó Bea.-  
-Sí, ha sido realmente impresionante.- Convino Millie.-  
-Maravilloso Nehie, hermanito.- Remachó Idina.-

 

Neherenia y las otras muchachas se apartaron un poco en tanto charlaban. Idina, aprovechando ese instante, le comentó a su hermano.

-Nehie y tú hacéis una gran pareja…  
-Gracias pequeñaja.- Sonrió débilmente él añadiendo.- Pero creo que solo de baile…

 

Su hermana le miró algo sorprendida. Aunque la expresión de los ojos violetas de él era como casi siempre inescrutable. Idina no sabía si Lance podría sentir algo por Nehie. Desde luego viéndoles bailar con esa compenetración y esos momentos tan apasionados que transmitieron al unirse sus dos cuerpos durante la danza cualquier podría creer que eran más que amigos. Sin embargo al terminar parecía que esa impresión se desvanecía deprisa quedando totalmente difuminada…Ahora Idina les observaba cuando fueron a recoger el trofeo, una hermosa copa que se parecía mucho a la que ella había visto en casa.

-Quédatela de recuerdo, hermosa y gentil reina…del baile…

 

Neherenia se quedó atónita e incluso palideció al principio cuando escuchó eso. Sin embargo luego sonrió. Lo mismo que el resto de las chicas.

-Pero también es tuya.- Opuso al fin la aludida.-  
-Recuerdo que cuando mis padres ganaron este mismo concurso todavía no eran novios. Mi padre se la regaló a mi madre sabiendo que eso le hacía mucha ilusión. Como después se casaron la copa quedó en casa. Por eso, como ya tenemos una, lo justo es que tú guardes un buen recuerdo.- Comentó el chico con amabilidad.-

 

La reina de la Luna le miró desconcertada. ¿Qué habría querido decir?... con ese muchacho nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta. Ni siquiera ella, la Guardiana de los Misterios Lunares, podía penetrar en su mente. Al fin suspiró asintiendo con una expresión de reconocimiento.

-Muchas gracias. Para mí será un tesoro muy preciado.

 

Lance le entregó la copa y sus manos se tocaron entonces. Nehie no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. El chico simplemente sonrió.

-Vamos a tomar algo.- Terció entonces Idina.-

 

Neherenia, Millie y Bea se mostraron conformes aunque fue Lance quién declinó amablemente la propuesta de su hermana.

-Quizás en otra ocasión, pequeñaja. Ahora tengo que marcharme…  
-¡Vaya! Es una pena.- Pudo decir Bea quién no perdía de vista a ese atractivo muchacho.- La noche es joven…  
-¿Joven?- sonrió Millie alegando tras consultar su teléfono móvil.- Si ya son casi las diez.  
-Pues eso. En mi país todavía ni habríamos empezado la noche.- Replicó la española con desenfado.-  
-Decididamente tendremos que ir un día a tu país…- Aseveró Idina con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?- Le preguntó Nehie al chico.-  
-Ojalá pudiera.- Suspiró éste mirándola con intensidad.-

 

Ella le devolvió esa misma expresión y casi creyó que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Aunque una vez más el propio Lance rompió el encanto para añadir.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes…el trabajo se acumula. Adiós chicas. Pasadlo bien… y tú enana.- Sonrió con más desenfado dirigiéndose ahora a su hermana.- No llegues tarde.  
-¡Oye!- Rio la aludida.- Que ya no soy una niña…  
-Para mí siempre lo serás. Pase lo que pase.- Le aseguró su hermano con un tono más serio de lo que cabía esperar, remachando.- Mi dulce pequeñaja..

 

Y sin más se dio media vuelta alejándose. Idina no supo cómo tomarse eso, pero finalmente lo dejó correr. Junto con las otras fueron a tomar algo y tras un par de horas. Eso sí, zafándose con mucho cuidado de los vigilantes, burlaron el toque de queda y retornaron al campus. Así pasó el fin de semana. Los días siguientes las cosas se desarrollaron con normalidad. Lance se había marchado sin que ellas supieran a donde. Aunque al menos tuvieron algo que celebrar. Heather ya estaba en casa aunque todavía tardaría en regresar a la Golden. Con ayuda de Nehie, Beatriz, Millie e Idina, se estuvo poniendo al día. Por su parte las maestras en prácticas disfrutaban cada día más de sus respectivas clases jugando con los pequeños ganando al mismo tiempo experiencia y desenvoltura. En el caso de Idina, Emily se puso enferma y no pudo controlar sus progresos. De ello se ocupó en persona la directora. Aunque para la voluntariosa profesora de prácticas eso no supuso ningún problema. Se ocupaba siempre de preparar sus clases con mucha ilusión. Era divertido inventarse juegos y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido acerca de la pedagogía. Cierto día tocó jugar a las palabras. Les enseñaba objetos que los críos debían nombrar. Al día siguiente les tocaba aprender a sumar. Idina les hizo unas cuantas operaciones en la pizarra y animó a los pequeños a resolver algunas.

-A ver, Patty. ¿Quieres salir a la pizarra?- le pidió amablemente a la niña, que, como de costumbre había faltado los días anteriores. -

 

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, Idina se acercó a su sitio y le repitió.

-Vamos, no tengas vergüenza, no pasa nada.  
-No, no quiero- repitió la pequeña. -  
-Anda, tienes que salir, todos tus compañeros han salido ya a la pizarra. - Le dijo Idina que la tomó suavemente del brazo para levantarla. -  
-¡No, no!- chillaba la niña que parecía casi enloquecida. -  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le inquirió su asombrada maestra con inquietud ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás pequeños. - ¿Te sientes mal?...

 

La niña se tiró al suelo y cuando Idina fue a levantarla se tapó en posición fetal arrinconándose entre los pupitres.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre, tesoro? No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada malo.- Idina logró mirarle la cara y se quedó atónita, la niña estaba pálida, lloriqueaba y sus ojos la miraban con una expresión de miedo horrendo. –Cálmate - le pidió muy preocupada, acariciándola pacientemente hasta que se dejó levantar en brazos. - No te preocupes cielo, no tienes que salir si no quieres. - Besó a la niña en la cabeza y entonces se percató de algo que la dejó helada. -

 

La pequeña tenía señales de golpes y moratones en el cuello y según le retiraba suavemente la camisa del baby descubrió que estas se prolongaban por la espalda.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamó Idina con los ojos como platos.- ¿Pero qué es esto?..¿Quién te ha hecho esto, nena?  
-Me caí- respondió la niña entre sollozos lastimeros. -  
-Vamos dímelo, a mí me lo puedes contar - le pidió nuevamente su anonadada maestra. -  
-Me caí- repetía mecánicamente entre temblores. -  
-¿Te han pegado?- le preguntó Idina llena de preocupación, con un susurro. -  
-¡Me caí, me caí! - gritó ahora una y otra vez mientras sufría un ataque de histeria. -  
-Vale, vale, cálmate- le pidió su interlocutora que estaba cada vez más asustada. -

 

Los otros críos miraban sorprendidos y como hipnotizados aquella escena, ninguno decía nada, sólo se miraban atónitos. Su maestra se percató de esto dirigiéndose a ellos con toda la calma y la dulzura que pudo.

-Niños, quedaos aquí un momento, enseguida vuelvo, portaos bien y haced las sumas de la pizarra.

 

Salió con la niña directa a la enfermería, pese a los lloriqueos y pataleos de Patty que no quería, el doctor a cargo sonrió al verla llegar pero su sonrisa enseguida se desvaneció cuando vio el estado frenético en el que se encontraba la niña y la asustada maestra le puso al corriente de lo que había visto. Aunque les llevó unos minutos finalmente la pudieron calmar lo bastante como para que el médico pudiera reconocerla.

-Fíjese en esto doctor. - Idina descubrió parte de la espalda de la cría, las horribles marcas y moratones se apreciaban mucho mejor a la luz de la lámpara de la camilla. -  
-¡Cielo Santo!, ¿quién ha podido hacerle esta salvajada? - musitó el facultativo con el gesto demudado. -  
-Hace una semana tenía un moretón parecido en el brazo, intenté traerla pero no quiso. Llegó su madre y me dijo que se había caído, que era muy traviesa.  
-Esto no es producto de una caída,- rebatió el médico sentenciando - son golpes. A esta niña la han estado maltratando.  
-No, ¡qué horror! - exclamó su contertulia llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aunque enseguida se contuvo para no ser escuchada por la cría. – ¿Quién le ha podido hacer esto?

 

El médico había dejado a ésta apartada y con una piruleta para que se le pasase el berrinche. Ahora la niña, más calmada, se entretenía en comerla ajena a lo que había provocado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?..- le preguntó Idina al doctor. -  
-Esto hay que denunciarlo - le respondió éste afirmando - es un delito muy grave. Ahora mismo redactaré un parte de lesiones.  
-Llamaré a su madre- convino la muchacha - tiene que saberlo. Pero antes avisaré a la señora Dickinson.

 

Idina corrió al despacho de la directora de la escuela y la informó de lo ocurrido, ésta se levantó precipitadamente para ir a ver a la cría.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esa es una acusación muy seria?  
-Lo sé, pero la niña está muy mal- respondió la angustiada chica. -  
-Vamos a comprobarlo y después avisaremos a su madre. - Fue la respuesta de la señora Dickinson. -

 

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería el doctor estaba efectivamente redactando un parte de lesiones de la pequeña, la directora también se escandalizó al ver el estado de la pobre Patty.

-Esto hay que ponerlo enseguida en conocimiento de la madre y también de la policía - declaró la mujer. -

 

Llamaron por teléfono al número que figuraba en la ficha de la pequeña pero no había nadie en casa. Tuvieron que esperar pues quedaba poco para el término de las clases. Idina aguardó a que llegase la madre de la niña pero ésta no se presentó. Tras un par de horas y en su lugar acudió una mujer morena de pelo largo y rizado, vestida de forma poco discreta, minifalda de cuero negro, medias a juego y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color, así como una chaqueta roja de motorista. Incluía unas gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos. Algo fuera de lugar a esas horas cuando el astro rey estaba ya poniéndose sobre el horizonte.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo a Idina de forma muy educada sin embargo. - Venía a llevarme a Patty.  
-¿Y su madre?- le inquirió ésta. -  
-No ha podido venir, hoy tiene trabajo- repuso nerviosamente. -  
-Pues tenemos que hablar con ella- añadió la directora que también estaba presente junto a la niña. Pasando a exponerle con tono muy severo. - Patty tiene unas lesiones muy serias, nuestro médico ha elaborado un informe y ha diagnosticado que son producto de malos tratos y agresiones.

Aquella mujer se quedó blanca, no supo que contestar, se la notaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Llamaré a su madre enseguida,- repuso por fin -...por favor, pueden dejarme a la niña para llevarla a su médico de cabecera.  
-Si no nos da usted alguna garantía de conocer a su madre no podemos dejar que se la lleve- le dijo la directora. –  
\- Tengo una autorización firmada.- Repuso aquella mujer mostrando un papel que, efectivamente, llevaba la firma de la madre de esa pequeña.- A veces ella no puede venir a recogerla y me hago cargo yo.

 

La directora escrutó aquello y asintió. Indicó con un gesto a Idina que todo estaba en regla y que le confiase a la pequeña a esa joven.

\- No quiero irme a casa, Sally - le pidió la niña a esa mujer con un tono trémulo y lleno de temor. -  
-No tengas miedo, te llevaré conmigo hasta que venga tu mamá.- Le tranquilizó la interpelada del modo más conciliatorio y amable que pudo. –

 

Al escuchar aquello Patty pareció sentirse más calmada. De todos modos su maestra intervino proponiéndole a esa chica.

\- Podemos acompañarla si quiere.  
-No, muchas gracias, como ya ven la niña me conoce. Y tengo el permiso escrito de su madre. No se preocupen, yo se lo diré todo a ella.

 

La directora suspiró dejándolo correr. Aparte de ese documento, si la pequeña quería ir con esa mujer era señal de que la conocía y le inspiraba confianza.

-El lunes traigan a la niña para aclarar esta situación o tendremos que dar parte de esto a la policía.- Le advirtió a esa mujer que asintió nerviosa. -  
-¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó ésta asiendo de la mano a la pequeña. - 

 

Su interlocutora asintió y esa mujer se perdió por los pasillos con la cría. Idina interrogó al médico y a la directora con la mirada y les preguntó con cara de estar poco conforme con esa decisión.

-¿Y vamos a dejar que se la lleve y ya está?..  
-Por desgracia no podemos hacer otra cosa. Tenía una autorización en regla. Además, primero hay que notificárselo a los padres de la niña antes de llamar a la policía. Pero si el lunes no vienen con ella y no nos dan una buena explicación, avisaremos.  
-¡Pero hasta entonces a esa cría le podría ocurrir cualquier cosa! - Objetó Idina con patente inquietud, remachando con reprobación. - Debieron de avisar a la policía.  
-¿Y si los padres nos denuncian por no avisarles a ellos antes?- le preguntó la directora a su vez.- No, debemos esperar. Aunque los malos tratos suelen producirse en las familias, por desgracia no tenemos evidencias de eso. Podría haber sido otra cosa o en otro sitio. Incluso podrían acusarnos a nosotros de ello.

 

Idina seguía sin estar de acuerdo pero no podía replicar. A fin de cuentas solo era una maestra en prácticas. Salió de la escuela cansada y enfadada, a la vez que muy preocupada por la suerte de Patty. Pero he ahí que descubrió a esa mujer y a la niña aguardando en la parada del autobús. Decidió seguirlas. Aprovechando la oscuridad que ya se cernía sobre las afueras de la ciudad se transformó en justiciera y esperó a que llegase el autobús. Una vez Patty y su acompañante subieron en él, saltó sobre el techo con sigilo. Arreglándoselas para no ser vista...

-No dejaré esto así como así. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto. - Se decía la joven en tanto se sujetaba con cuidado en la parte de arriba del vehículo.-

 

El viaje duró un rato. Ya anochecía cuando la mujer y la cría descendieron del bus, la Dama del Fuego aguardó unos instantes para saltar de él. La oscuridad tenebrosa de la zona la ayudaba a no ser vista, era un entorno de barrio miserable. Mala iluminación merced a las farolas rotas de esa zona. La justiciera trató de orientarse. Aquel era sin duda un barrio de las afueras, un suburbio marginal. Los cubos de basura se apilaban y las ratas campaban por sus respetos. Idina no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco cuando una de ellas, gorda y grisácea, a la luz casi intermitente de una vacilante farola, le pasó entre las botas yendo a reunirse con sus congéneres que devoraban el cadáver de lo que parecía ser un gato muerto.

-¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí? ¿En un sitio así?- se preguntó mientras se afanaba en no perderlas la pista y controlar sus ganas de vomitar. – ¡Por el amor de Dios!…

 

Tras seguirlas durante unos minutos las vio entrar en un edificio de apartamentos que estaba en un lamentable estado. La puerta de acceso aparecía desvencijada y las escaleras llenas de mugre y deshechos. El olor era hiriente, pero pese a todo Idina subió tras ellas. Escuchó voces y se descolgó por una de las ventanas, subiendo por la escalera de incendios. Llegó junto a una ventana y miró con cuidado de no ser descubierta, allí estaba Patty, sentada en un viejo sofá que parecía hacer las veces de cama, sólo guarnecido por dos mantas de colores que debieron de ser chillones en su día pero que ahora estaban difuminados y desvaídos, aunque con apariencia de estar pulcramente lavadas. A decir verdad, el interior de la casa, dentro de sus limitaciones, parecía estar bien cuidado. Y lo más importante, la niña parecía calmada. Idina aguardó y por fin vio llegar a la madre de la pequeña. Aunque no estuvo segura al principio, el color de su pelo había cambiado, era rubio platino con un peinado de media melena. Idina observó que era una peluca cuando la mujer se la quitó, también se deshizo de unos altos zapatos de tacón rojos y abrazó a su hija. Se podía escuchar lo que decían pues la ventana estaba entreabierta.

-Cariño, cuanto me alegro de verte, perdona a mamá, pero no he podido ir a recogerte hoy.  
-Hoy me han llevado a la enfermería, yo no quería pero me llevaron. - Le confesó la pequeña con tono y expresión compungida. -  
-No te preocupes, cielo - le consoló su madre abrazándola y sentándose en el sofá con la pequeña en su regazo. - No pasa nada.  
-Si es verdad- corroboró la mujer morena. - Lucy, tendrás problemas si llevas al colegio a la niña el lunes. Y también si no lo haces.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le inquirió su interlocutora visiblemente asustada. -  
-Que ellos han descubierto lo de la niña, el médico estaba haciendo un informe.  
-¡Me la quitarán!- exclamó Lucy con la voz entrecortada por la angustia mientras abrazaba más estrechamente a su pequeña. Aunque enseguida aflojó su agarre ante los quejidos de dolor de la niña.- Perdóname cariño, no me he dado cuenta. – Sollozó dándole un beso a la cría para luego ayudarla a desvestirse y meterla en una cama hecha sobre aquel desvencijado sofá. – Anda duérmete. Todo estará bien, mamá está aquí contigo ahora.

La cría no respondió, ya estaba cerrando los ojos seguramente agotada tras aquel duro día. Su madre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Una vez hecho esto, se alejó de la pequeña y musitó dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-Si me la quitan no tendré nada por lo que vivir, Sally.

 

Idina estaba impresionada, la cosa parecía mucho más grave incluso de lo que se había podido imaginar. Esa mujer estaba realmente asustada ante esa posibilidad. No, no creía que hubiera sido ella la causante de esas terribles lesiones. Sus ojos expresaban tanto horror como el que tenía ella misma. Aunque continuó escuchando a aquellas dos mujeres hablar.

-Pero si no la llevas se pondrán a investigar. Y si vas con ella tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas preguntas - le advirtió su compañera. -Y si llaman a la policía…  
-¡Oh, no!, la policía no…  
-Mamá tengo miedo,- le dijo la niña que pese a todo había oído aquello. - Si viene la policía Tommy nos pegará otra vez.

 

-¡Así que era eso!, - pensó la justiciera que escuchaba aquello entre atónita y horrorizada, estaban amenazadas por ese tal Tommy, quizás fuera el padre de la niña.- ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué podría hacer? Tengo que intervenir…pero, ¿cómo?...- Se preguntaba La Dama del Fuego.-  
-No cariño - le susurró su madre tratando de calmarla - no te preocupes, no te hará más daño. No le dejaré.

 

Ahora que caía en la cuenta, la mujer morena se había quitado las gafas y lucía un aparatoso moratón en su ojo derecho. La madre de la pequeña tenía también el labio superior desacostumbradamente hinchado. Ahí ocurría algo muy serio e Idina estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Pero lo que la dejó helada de horror fue escuchar a la pequeña con voz trémula y llena de pavor, musitar.

\- Tommy dice que me venderá a esos señores malos. Esos que les hacen cosas feas a los niños.  
\- ¡No, no cariño! - se afanó en negar su madre en lo que parecía un desesperado intento por tranquilizar a la pequeña que ni ella misma creía. – Lo dice solo para que te portes bien…  
-Mamá, tengo frio - se quejó la niña que al menos parecía más calmada respecto de lo otro. -  
-Sí, tenemos la ventana abierta - le señaló Sally a su amiga. -

 

La Dama del Fuego se escondió rápidamente pero sin pretenderlo dio un golpe al hierro que la sustentaba llamando la atención. Las dos mujeres se asomaron pero no pudieron verla. Por fin, pensando en que se trataría de algún gato, cerraron. Idina pensó en que lo mejor era volver a la universidad. Además, ya era muy tarde. Tuvo que darse prisa, recobrar su identidad normal y entrar poco antes del toque de queda de las diez y media. Apenas si pudo dormir recordando todo aquello. Era una suerte que Heather no estuviera todavía, lo que había visto y oído era tan horrible que ni se atrevía a contárselo a sus amigas.

-¡Oh santo Dios! ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntaba la joven tratando de conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo.- No sé qué debo hacer…

 

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, iba a visitar a su amiga Heather llevándole algunos libros. Millie, Nehie y Bea dijeron que irían algo más tarde. Su amiga, sin tener valor para contarles lo que había vivido la noche anterior, salió de la universidad y tomó el autobús camino a la casa de los Roberts. Estos la recibieron encantados. Tras saludar a la muchacha la invitaron a ir a la habitación de su hija y las dejaron para que charlasen. Idina entró y descubrió a su compañera desayunando con ganas. Ya estaba mucho mejor. Le alivió que al menos, en lo relativo a eso, las cosas marchasen bien. Por su parte Heather sonrió al verla pero su visitante no parecía muy feliz.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó su amiga sospechando que algo no iba como debiera.-   
-¿Se nota mucho?- repuso Idina con el semblante serio. -  
-¿No será nada de tu familia, verdad?- se preocupó Heather - espero que todos estén bien.  
-Mi familia está estupendamente, gracias a Dios, es referente a mis clases…  
-¿Es difícil, eh?- sonrió su contertulia con expresión más divertida, creyendo que aquellos diablillos estarían volviendo loca a su compañera. -   
-Más de lo que te imaginas.- Suspiró ella que lucía una mirada triste. –  
¿Qué está pasando Idina? – Le preguntó ahora su amiga con mayor preocupación al percatarse de ello. -

 

Y ésta no pudo aguantar más, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido dejando a su amiga de piedra. Incluso esa terrible conversación entre las dos mujeres, omitiendo claro está, que la había escuchado como justiciera.

-¿Tú qué harías Heather?- le preguntó Idina que realmente estaba muy confusa. -  
-Para mí no hay duda, yo se lo diría a la policía. – Sentenció tajantemente su interlocutora. -  
-¿Y si le quitan la niña a su madre? Yo la vi, ella la quiere de verdad. Y no tiene culpa de nada.  
-Pero esa niña no puede vivir en esas condiciones- rebatió su amiga. - Piénsatelo. Sé qué harás lo que consideres mejor y más justo, siempre lo haces, tengo plena confianza en ti.  
-Gracias Heather, significa mucho para mí oírte decir eso.- Pudo sonreír su amiga que, tratando de variar de tema le preguntó. - A propósito, ¿has vuelto a ver a Jack?  
-Ni siquiera vino a verme pero ya le he llamado dándole un recado.- Contestó Heather con cierta malicia. -  
-¿Cuál?- inquirió Idina con visible curiosidad. -  
-¡Que se vaya a freír espárragos!, y si no me hace caso será mi padre el que se lo diga, y ya sabes la manera tan particular que tiene para dar los recados cuando se enfada, ja, ja, ja.

 

Su compañera se rio también, lo agradeció para aliviarse de la tensión que soportaba desde hacía un par de días. Ambas pasaron unos instantes tronchándose de risa como en sus mejores momentos. Por fin Idina le dijo ya más en serio.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés a salvo, llegué a temer que te fuera a ocurrir algo más grave.  
-Pues no lo pienses más y cuéntame,- le replicó Heather tratando de desdramatizar.- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el campus?...

 

Su compañera, ya más distendida, le contó lo último en cotilleos y demás vida social. Luego repasaron algo de los apuntes y después de tres horas de visita Idina se marchó a descansar. El día siguiente lo empleó en resolver cosas de la hermandad y pensar en que se le ocurriría para celebrar la fiesta de graduación, pero estaba en blanco y preocupada por sus otros problemas no tuvo ninguna idea que le pareciera buena. Aunque he aquí que durante el domingo, su amiga Nehie le comentó…

-Los chicos de la Hermandad me han pedido que les cante otra canción. Esta noche me he decidido. Voy a actuar.  
-¿Qué vas a qué?- Se sorprendió su amiga.-  
-Es para una buena obra. En la clase en la que Millie hace sus prácticas se están recaudando fondos para niños de educación especial. Beatriz ha prometido cocinar algo típico de España. Millie va a donar un par de jerséis que tejió ella misma y yo recordé lo que tú, Amatista y tus primas me dijisteis. Puede que no sea una profesional de la canción, pero grabaré una… de una cantante que me gustaba mucho de pequeña. Tu tío Roy me pasó ese tema y creo que, en cierto modo, me siento muy identificada con él.  
-¡Ah, ya recuerdo, Xanadú!- Sonrió Idina.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa su interlocutora movió la cabeza y afirmó dejándola boquiabierta y algo inquietada.

-No, es algo bastante más oscuro…Y más “hot”.  
-¿Oscuro?... ¿Hot? No entiendo nada. ¡Pero Nehie! – Quiso advertirla casi con un tartamudeo.- Si…si… es lo que creo debes tener cuidado con eso…

 

Sin embargo su amiga no la dejó seguir. Se reía ahora observándola divertida y la señaló para afirmar…

-¡Vaya cara se te ha puesto! ¡No boba! No es lo que te crees. ¡Es solo una canción! Mira, esta tarde grabaré el video. Será en la sala de audición. Bea y Millie vendrá a verlo. Espero que puedas asistir tú también.

 

Desde luego que la curiosidad de Idina iba en aumento, más cuando su interlocutora no quiso decirle cual era el título de esa canción. As í que no tuvo más remedio que reconocer…

-No me lo perdería…

 

Y en eso quedaron. Unas horas más tarde un grupo de estudiantes de la hermandad se congregó en la sala. Allí, en el escenario aguardaron. La propia Idina estaba ya allí con Bea y Millie. La muchacha no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Os ha dicho que es lo que va a cantar?  
-Ni idea.- Repuso Bea encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero comentó que sería algo…que podría hacerla perder su autocontrol…  
-Espero que no… parece una buena chica.- Comentó Millie.-

 

Idina deseaba lo propio. Había podido ver a su amiga en acción cuando peleaba y no digamos a su contraparte oscura. Mejor que no se tratase de nada de eso. No obstante solo podían aguardar. Al fin, tras un telón se escuchó la voz de Roger, uno de los chicos que organizaban esa grabación. Era de mediana estatura, pelo castaño y barba a juego. Sonriente declaró en tanto se alzaba la cortina…

-¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la Reina de la Noche…Nehie Moonlight!

 

Y al son de una música entre misteriosa e insinuante la vieron. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cardado como en los años ochenta, cayéndose sobre los hombros, ataviada con una cazadora negra de cuero, y minifalda del mismo material, una blusa blanca vaporosa bajo la misma, medias translúcidas que definían muy bien sus largas y maravillosas piernas y zapatos negros de charol con un tacón más que apreciable. Idina abrió la boca hasta casi hacerse daño, y lo propio pudo decirse de sus amigas y ni que decir tiene de todos los miembros del sexo opuesto. Alguno incluso silbaron entre alucinados y encantados… y eso que Neherenia aún no había empezado a cantar.

 

Oh la noche, es mi mundo   
Luces de la ciudad, chicas pintadas,   
En el día, nada importa   
El tiempo de la noche es adulador 

En la noche, no hay control   
Algo traspasa las paredes   
Vestida de blanco, mientras caminas   
Calle abajo, de mi alma 

Además de cantar de maravilla se movía de una forma muy sensual al ritmo de la música. El resto del auditorio estaba sin poder pronunciar palabra…

Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control   
Me tienes viviendo solo para la noche   
Antes de que llegue la mañana la historia ya se contó   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control 

 

Otra noche, otro día que se pasa   
Yo nunca dejo de preguntarme por qué   
Ayudaste a que olvidara mi papel   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control 

 

Noche, vivo entre las criaturas de la noche   
No tengo la voluntad de intentar y luchar   
Contra un nuevo mañana   
Por lo tanto creo que me convenceré   
Que el mañana nunca viene 

 

Yo dije noche, estoy viviendo como en un sueño   
Yo sé que la noche no es lo que parece   
Yo debo creer en algo   
Por lo tanto me convenceré   
Que esta noche nunca se irá 

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh 

Oh la noche, es mi mundo   
Luces de la ciudad, chicas pintadas,   
En el día, nada importa   
El tiempo de la noche es adulador 

 

Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control   
Me tienes viviendo solo para la noche   
Antes de que llegue la mañana la historia ya se contó   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control 

 

Noche, vivo entre las criaturas de la noche   
No tengo la voluntad de intentar y luchar   
Contra un nuevo mañana   
Por lo tanto creo que me convenceré   
Que el mañana nunca se sabe 

 

Yo dije noche, estoy viviendo como en un sueño   
Yo sé que la noche no es lo que parece   
Yo debo creer en algo   
Por lo tanto me convenceré   
Que esta noche nunca se irá

 

Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control   
Te has llevado, te has llevado mi auto-control… 

 

(Self control Laura Branigan. Crédito al autor)

 

Y al terminar los aplausos y los aullidos fueron ensordecedores. Nehie miraba anonadada en todas direcciones, entre incrédula y encantada por semejante reacción. Aunque claro. La parte negativa fue quitarse de encima a todos los moscones que la asediaron suplicándole una cita. ¡Menos mal que sus amigas a modo de guardaespaldas enseguida la rodearon sacándola de allí!

-¡Chica esto sí que no me lo esperaba!- Admitió Beatriz.-  
-¡Vaya cambio, parecías otra! - Afirmó la asimismo asombrada Millie.-  
-Bueno, esa canción siempre me gustó.- Les confesó a sus amigas.- Y como querían algo con gancho y más subidito de tono, pensé en interpretarla.  
-Pues lo han grabado y que se emitirá en el maratón para recaudar fondos y la subasta que se hará después…- Les desveló Millie.-  
-Si... y tendré que cenar con el que puje más para comprar el video.- Se sonrió Neherenia con visible rubor.-  
-¡Pero Nehie!- Se escandalizó Idina.- ¿Sabes cómo suena eso?...  
-¿Sonar?... Es una cena.- Repuso su atónita amiga.-  
-Pero ¿Y si es algún pervertido el que gana la puja?- Se alarmó su amiga.-

 

Aunque su interlocutora enseguida le guiñó un ojo y en tanto Bea y Millie comentaban a su vez algo entre ellas le susurró llena de confianza…

-Tú sabes quién soy yo…No te preocupes…tendría que ser un pervertido realmente fuerte o guapo… para que me pudiera hacer algo que yo no quisiera…

 

Idina asintió aunque desde luego no sabía si esa respuesta la tranquilizaba o la ponía aún más nerviosa. De todos modos su amiga pareció darse cuenta y sonrió de un modo más afectuoso para declarar visiblemente divertida.

-¡Te estoy tomando el pelo, tonta!…Será una cena con la fundación que lleva esta campaña. Junto con el ganador de la puja y yo irán incluso algunos de esos niños y los directores de la gala…  
-Bueno, siendo así.- Suspiró su contertulia ya más aliviada.- ¿Y cuándo será eso?...  
-Este martes próximo.- Respondió Millie uniéndose ahora a la conversación.- Yo asistiré porque me apunté a ayudar a los organizadores cuando me enteré durante las prácticas.  
-¿Y tú Bea?- Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Yo no… mañana por la tarde llegarán mis padres a verme. Estarán unos días. Me iré con ellos a recorrer el país. De hecho salgo mañana para la “Gran Manzana”. Volveré la próxima semana.

 

Idina suspiró. Estaba claro que todas sus amigas tenían ya hechos sus planes. Por el momento no quiso comentarles nada de la situación en la que ella estaba metida. Sería como aguarles la celebración. Se ocuparía de todo. Quizás las cosas se resolvieran bien, sin necesidad de que ninguna Justiciera debiese intervenir. Así pasó el resto de la tarde con las otras y luego se fue a dormir. El lunes volvió para dar su última semana de prácticas. Llegó pronto, aún no habían venido los niños. Esperó impaciente hasta que apareció la directora. Ésta le dijo con la misma tensión contenida que tenía la joven maestra.

-Esperemos que se presente con la niña.

 

Los pequeños comenzaron a llegar, corrían alegres, ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de su compañera. Idina aguardaba cada vez más nerviosa escrutando la entrada, pero la cría no aparecía. Creía que no iba a venir pero al fin la vio entrar, andaba despacio con su bolsita a la espalda. Su madre apareció tras ella. Con su pelo rubio ceniza y vestida de forma bastante más elegante a como la vio Idina en su apartamento. Lentamente la madre de Patty se dirigió hacia la directora y ella misma.

-Buenos días, creo que querían ustedes hablar conmigo.- Les saludó con bastantes buenos modales. -  
-Sí, es por un asunto muy serio- le informó la directora. - Se trata de su hija, esta señorita que está dándole clases - señaló a Idina que algo tensa saludó con la cabeza - ha descubierto que tiene magulladuras y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Nuestro médico la ha reconocido y ha dictaminado que son malos tratos. Comprenderá usted que esto es algo muy grave.  
-Lo comprendo,- repuso Lucy con seriedad. - Y les puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar. Su padre, bueno, su padrastro, ha pasado una mala racha, eso es todo, pero ya se acabó. Les prometo que todo está arreglado.  
-Eso no se remedia por las buenas, debe usted notificárselo a la policía. - Le comentó la señora Dickinson que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con esas palabras. -  
-Le ruego que me deje a mí los asuntos concernientes a mi hija - le replicó Lucy de una forma bastante menos amable. -  
-¿Me obligará usted a llamar a mí?- Le respondió la directora con pocas contemplaciones. –

 

El semblante de aquella mujer palideció a ojos vistas. Apenas podía despegar los labios para replicar. Rehuía la mirada de sus interlocutoras.

-Creo que no debemos enfrentarnos entre nosotras - intervino Idina para calmar los ánimos. - Quizás todo esté arreglado ya pero no vendría mal presentar una denuncia - dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de la pequeña de forma más amable y conciliatoria. -  
-Usted no lo entiende, no puedo hacer eso, sino...- No quiso seguir hablando y bajó la cabeza. -Perdónenme, tengo que marcharme ya.

 

Se alejó por el pasillo cabizbaja y con andares apresurados en tanto la directora le decía elevando el tono de voz.

-Esto no va a quedar así, si usted no está dispuesta a hacerlo tendremos que avisar nosotros.  
-Espere por favor, no creo que eso sea lo mejor- intervino la muchacha compadecida de aquella pobre mujer. -  
-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Dejar que esa niña siga expuesta a malos tratos? Yo ya tengo muchos años y mucha experiencia y no me creo ni una palabra de que esté todo arreglado, hijita. - Le dijo la directora visiblemente irritada. – Esa mujer ha admitido de modo implícito que el maltratador es su marido…o lo que sea.  
-Tengo una amiga que entiende de estos problemas - le explicó Idina refiriéndose a sí misma sin que por supuesto su interlocutora pudiera saberlo. - Ella se encargará de investigar esto, está relacionada con la policía y será de una forma más discreta para no poner a la niña ni a su madre en peligro con posibles represalias del padrastro de la pequeña.  
-Muy bien, te lo dejo a ti, pero sólo te doy esta semana. Hasta que Emily se recupere y vuelva a dirigir la clase. - Repuso la directora que dio por zanjado el asunto volviendo a su despacho. -

 

Idina suspiró, tendría que encargarse personalmente de ello. Como Dama del Fuego, naturalmente. Y mientras tanto debía preparar su trabajo de fin de prácticas, la fiesta de celebración y encima los ensayos de las animadoras. ¡Todo se le echaba encima! Entró en clase y la dio con su mejor voluntad, tratando de no aparentar su preocupación. Se mostró particularmente cariñosa con Patty y enseñó a todos los niños a escribir bien sus nombres. En su hora de comer llamó por teléfono a la Golden. No hubiera querido hacerlo pero no veía otra opción. Necesitaba ayuda. Por suerte pudo conectar con la habitación de Nehie y Bea, fue la española la que atendió el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?- Inquirió extrañada, no era normal que nadie llamase a esa extensión. –  
\- Hola Bea. ¿Está Nehie?- Quiso saber la muchacha. –  
\- Pues no. Ha salido y de hecho yo estaba a punto de irme ya. - repuso su compañera.-  
-¿Irte?- Repitió Idina sin comprender.-  
-Si mujer. ¿No te acuerdas? Voy a pasar la semana con mis padres. Me marchaba ya a la ciudad. --Le recordó su compañera.-  
-Es cierto. Perdona por haberte entretenido.- Se disculpó su interlocutora.-

La verdad es que con todo aquel asunto de esa pobre cría se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza. Menos mal que su amiga repuso con afabilidad.

-No pasa nada. - ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Nehie de tu parte?  
\- No, no te preocupes, ya la localizaré. Pásalo genial con tu familia. Ya nos contarás – replicó Idina que tras despedirse de su amiga, colgó. -

 

Dudaba en si debía implicar a Neherenia que al día siguiente tenía aquel compromiso. No tenía pues más remedio que aguardar. Terminada la hora del colegio esperó a que la madre de la pequeña se presentase. Después, y sabiendo ya el camino, las siguió nuevamente. Transformada en justiciera sopesó la situación….

-Lo siento amiga mía, pero te necesito.- Se dijo.-

Y esta vez sí que llamó vía transmisor de urgencia a Neherenia que pudo contestar.

-¿Qué sucede? Beatriz me dijo que llamaste a la habitación pero yo estaba en clase, debe ser algo importante para que me llames utilizando el transmisor.  
-Sí, lo es y mucho.- Replicó la Dama del Fuego poniendo al corriente a su amiga de forma rápida de la situación y le indicó dónde estaba para pedirle. –Lo lamento, no querría distraerte de tus compromisos pero necesito tu ayuda. Yo sola no sé si podré resolver esto.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le preguntó su amiga con creciente preocupación.-

Idina le hizo un breve resumen de la situación.

-Es terrible. No te preocupes, enseguida voy para allá. - Afirmó la conmocionada Nehie cortando la comunicación no sin antes remachar. – No hagas nadas hasta que llegue.

 

Así las cosas la Dama del Fuego se dispuso a esperar. Escondida entre aquellas callejas malolientes y vigilando la casa desde prudencial distancia, todo parecía tranquilo de momento. Empleó el tiempo en dar unas vueltas por esos contornos y descubrir que, efectivamente, eran bastante miserables y con muy escasas condiciones de salubridad, por no decir ninguna. La pobre cría debía vivir ahí y encima soportar malos tratos. Era realmente terrible. Muy impresionada por aquella situación volvió a su enclave de vigilancia. Al cabo de una media hora larga alguien apareció con gran velocidad a su lado. Era Sailor Shadow. La guerrera de la Cara Oculta de la Luna que no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al mirar la suciedad y los roedores que se hacinaban por esos parajes.

-¿Cómo pueden los seres humanos vivir en sitios como estos? Jamás consentiría algo así en mi reino. – Afirmó entre indignada y horrorizada. –  
-Es una muestra de la miseria que hay en este planeta - Le contestó Idina añadiendo con decisión. – Por eso tenemos que luchar para hacer un mundo mejor para todos. Ahora aguarda aquí y cúbreme. Voy a ver si pasa algo,

 

Su compañera asintió permaneciendo escondida tras algunos cubos de basura. Por su parte la Dama del Fuego volvió a trepar por la escalera de incendios y escuchó lo mejor que pudo. Aunque en esa ocasión la ventana estaba cerrada y eso le dificultaba enterarse de lo que hablaban. Por fin, pudo aguzar el oído lo suficiente.

-Ahora tienes que cenar muy bien mientras mamá sale a trabajar- le dijo esa mujer a la pequeña mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente la chaqueta. - Y luego a la camita.  
-¿Vendrás a darme las buenas noches?- le preguntó la niña tímidamente.-   
-Claro que sí mi amor- sonrió Lucy repitiendo con afecto en su tono. - Ahora ven a la cocina para cenar.

 

La madre se llevó de la mano a la pequeña rumbo a esa estancia. Idina quiso seguir escuchando pero no podía desde tan lejos, esperó un momento y vio reaparecer a Lucy que se cambió poniéndose esa peluca rubia platino y esas ropas con las que la vio la otra vez a juego esta vez con unas botas de charol de afilado y largo tacón, por encima de la rodilla. Decidió seguirla, estaba muy intrigada por aquel extraño cambio. Cuando esa mujer salió, observó cómo se reunía con Sally, la otra chica que fue a recoger a Patty la semana pasada. Las dos se dirigieron andando hasta una calle principal donde pasaban los coches. Idina se ocultó tras un muro desgastado y medio derruido, maldijo al mancharse su traje con restos de pintura de grafiti. Estaba ocupada tratando de limpiárselo y no se enteró de que un hombre había aparecido junto a las dos chicas. Era un tipejo enjuto, alto, de pelo oscuro, por lo menos eso parecía a la luz de los neones nocturnos. Vestía descuidadamente, una chaqueta vaquera raída, unos pantalones negros de pitillo y zapatillas deportivas. Eso contrastaba con la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y su pelo engominado. Parecía masticar un chicle como si de ello dependiera su vida y se dirigió a Lucy con un tono nada amable, teñido de sarcasmo.

-Hola cariño, celebro que hayas vuelto por aquí. ¡Cuánto honor!  
-Yo…veras Tommy, te puedo explicar. Tuve que ir con mi hija al colegio y…  
-¿Y?..- espetó el tipo añadiendo con patente disgusto. – Y claro, eso te permite dejar de trabajar...ya estoy harto de esa mocosa, lo único que hace es molestar y hacerme gastar demasiado dinero.  
-Es mi hija y el dinero lo gano yo - respondió Lucy molesta. -

 

A Tommy no debió de gustarle esa réplica, de inmediato la sujetó de la barbilla de forma violenta y la atrajo hacia él, la muchacha intentaba soltarse pero no podía.

-¡Ya basta por favor! - le pidió Sally asustada. -  
-¿Tú quieres recibir también maldita zorra?- le chilló aquel tipo con expresión agresiva para añadir después hacia Lucy. - Y tú, escúchame bien…eres mía, este sitio es mío y el piso en el que vives también lo es. Te conviene recordarlo, yo no soy ninguna institución infantil. Parece que lo has olvidado y sabes lo que te haré a ti y a esa mocosa si no espabilas.  
-¡Por favor!, ¡perdóname!, trabajaré, haré lo que quieras.- Le suplicó la mujer que temblaba de miedo. -  
-Desde luego que lo vas a hacer- replicó aquel tipo blandiendo un puño amenazador contra ella. - O prepárate a llevarte la paliza de tu vida.  
-¡No Tommy!, tiene que trabajar- intervino Sally que apostilló con tono de lógica obviedad que trataba de ocultar su temor. - ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si le marcas la cara o la dejas magulladuras? 

 

El individuo se detuvo, asintió entonces repetidas veces y bajó el puño. Soltó a la aterrada Lucy, mientras se colocaba en orden su chaqueta y se repeinaba, añadiendo algo más calmado.

-Menos mal que usas algo la cabeza de vez en cuando...si, tienes razón. No me serviría de nada si la dejo baldada. Pero escucha una cosa. Si no traes una buena cantidad esta noche tu niña podría tener dolores por todo el cuerpo, ¿me he expresado bien?..  
-¡Por favor, te lo suplico!, no le hagas daño a mi hija, te prometo que ganaré mucho dinero para ti - Le imploró Lucy de rodillas. -  
-¡Levántate estúpida, vas a ponerte perdida!- le espetó Tommy sujetándola de un brazo y tirando de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Para agregar con un tinte bastante amenazador.- Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a Rossie. ¿La recuerdas verdad? También tenía una hijita molesta, como tú.

 

Las dos mujeres palidecieron con expresión de horror. Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Fue ese individuo el que espetó.

-Ahora, ¡déjate de estupideces y empieza a trabajar! - Añadió alejándose de allí. -  
-¿Estás bien Lucy?- le preguntó Sally con un gesto de gran preocupación hacia su amiga. -  
-Sí, ya sabes lo que ha dicho, tengo que ganar dinero...- pudo replicar ésta enjugándose algunas lágrimas para tratar de centrarse en su labor. -

 

Un coche aparcó junto a ellas y ambas se acercaron a la ventanilla, la puerta delantera se abrió y Sally se subió, el coche arrancó perdiéndose en las calles. Unos pocos minutos después fue Lucy la que tras pasear arriba y abajo la calle se montó en otro vehículo que salió enseguida de allí...Idina estaba atónita y muy impresionada. Así que a eso se dedicaba la madre de la niña. Era una situación horrible, ¡pobre mujer! Había tenido que contenerse para no darle una paliza a ese cerdo allí mismo, pero no podía intervenir todavía. Al menos hasta poder asegurar la protección de esas mujeres y de la niña. Tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué podría ser?...Decidió volverse hacia la casa de la pequeña, por si Sailor Shadow había visto u oído alguna cosa nueva. Al llegar, su compañera le informó de que todo estaba tranquilo. Llegó otra vez a la ventana y descubrió efectivamente que la pequeña dormía, las luces estaban apagadas y la habitación sólo se iluminaba ocasionalmente por los reflejos de los faros de coches que iban y venían. La justiciera deslizó la ventana suavemente hasta abrir un resquicio que le permitió pasar. Entró y se acercó a la cría que dormía agarrada a una muñeca de trapo. Idina se recordó a sí misma a esa edad, durmiendo con su muñeca Mimí. Sonrió con ternura y acarició suavemente la carita de la niña.

-Pobrecita- susurró llevada por la compasión. -Yo te ayudaré, ya lo verás.

 

Después de contemplar dormir a Patty durante unos minutos Idina se marchó. Junto con su compañera tuvieron que valerse de sus poderes para entrar en la universidad sin ser vistas. La mañana siguiente fue penosa a la hora de levantarse, estaba cansadísima, pero se incorporó pensando en que no debía llegar tarde. Fue a dar clase a la hora y esperó como siempre a que apareciese la niña. Ésta vino de la mano de la mujer morena que vestía de una forma más convencional, con falda larga y blusa a cuadros. Idina se interesó enseguida por la madre de la pequeña. Pero no obtuvo de Sally sino evasivas.

-Tengo que irme ya- se excusó ésta con la voz baja. -  
-Espere un momento - le pidió Idina, pero la mujer se alejaba apresuradamente.- Por favor, espere, tengo una amiga que ha visto la penosa situación en la que se encuentra Patty.

 

La mujer se detuvo sorprendida. Se giró con un gesto dominado por la sorpresa y el temor.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe usted?- le inquirió Sally nerviosa. -  
-Mi amiga es…- Idina se detuvo buscando las palabras para proseguir -bueno, trabaja junto a la policía. Y le pedí que investigase el caso de la niña con discreción. Me ha contado lo que ocurre y a lo que se dedican ustedes.  
-Entonces ya lo sabe- susurró esa mujer visiblemente abatida.- Por favor, si lo denuncian destrozarán la vida de mi amiga Lucy.  
-No tenga miedo, nadie va a denunciar nada. Sólo queremos ayudarlas. ¿Por qué no ha venido su madre hoy y porqué pasan tantos días sin venir, tanto ella como la niña?...  
-Creo que usted ya lo sabrá- repuso Sally mirando al suelo. -Tenemos un hombre, ya sabe, bueno, trabajamos para él, y no tiene mucha paciencia. Si no ganamos lo suficiente nos golpea, y si al día siguiente volvemos a venir con poco dinero nos da una paliza. Algunas veces debemos estar varios días recuperándonos de los golpes.

 

Idina escuchaba horrorizada, pero Sally no había terminado aún de contarle aquella sórdida historia.

-Ayer noche, Lucy no ganó lo suficiente y lo intentó, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Llegó a casa y Tommy la golpeó, amenazó con pegarle a la niña, pero ella se lo impidió, él le dio una buena paliza.  
-¡Canalla! - exclamó Idina furiosa - alguien tiene que acabar con eso.  
-No podemos hacer nada- replicó Sally muy asustada - si le denunciamos conseguiríamos que la policía le encerrara durante algunos días, pero cuando saliera iría a por nosotras. Usted no sabe cómo se las gastan esa clase de tipos. Sólo le pido que cuide de la niña lo mejor posible. Mientras esté en clase está segura. Su madre tardará aún unos días en reponerse para salir a buscarla. Ahora está en casa.  
-Se lo diré a mi amiga - le prometió su interlocutora - ella lo solucionará, se encargará de darle una buena lección a ese tipo.  
-No, ¡por favor!, luego se vengaría con Lucy y con la niña y si se entera de que he hablado con usted, conmigo también.  
-No lo sabrá, y aunque lo supiera cuando mi amiga le dé su merecido no volverá a tocarlas, eso puedo prometérselo. - Le aseguró su contertulia con voz firme. -

 

Aquella pobre mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa que parecía de alivio en tanto su interlocutora tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas para animarla.

-Gracias por su comprensión señorita- le agradeció Sally - es de las pocas personas que no me miran con desprecio cuando saben la verdad....

 

Se alejó dejando a Idina sin capacidad para decir nada más. Al cabo de unos segundos la maestra novata volvió al aula donde los niños estaban haciendo de las suyas. Tardó un par de minutos en calmarlos y comenzar las clases. Al terminar, ella misma acompañó a Patty hasta la salida.

-Mi mamá no va a venir hoy - le dijo la pequeña - está enferma. Vendrá tía Sally.  
-Tranquila cariño - sonrió Idina. - Yo te acompañaré hasta que venga.

 

Pero dieron las dos y Sally no llegaba, las tres y tampoco. Idina no quería dejar sola a la pequeña y decidió llevársela consigo. Llamó por teléfono antes a casa de Patty. Esperó un largo rato hasta que por fin alguien descolgó el aparato.

-Diga - contestó una voz temblorosa -...  
-¿Es usted Lucy?- preguntó ella para presentarse. - Soy Idina Rodney, la profesora de Patty… ¿es usted su madre?...  
-Sí, soy yo... ¿Dónde está mi hija?...  
-Está conmigo, esperaba que usted o su amiga pasasen a recogerla.  
-Yo no estoy bien - contestó Lucy a duras penas, parecía costarle bastante esfuerzo el articular las palabras, aun así añadió. - Pero mi amiga ha debido ir a buscarla. La llevó al colegio esta mañana.  
-Pero no ha regresado a por ella - le informó Idina. - Y ya han pasado más de dos horas desde que terminaron las clases. Si quiere puedo llevar a la niña a casa.  
-No, no se moleste, la llamaré para que vaya a recoger a la niña...- repuso Lucy una vez más con serios esfuerzos por hablar. -  
-El caso es que tengo que irme del colegio, estoy alojada en el campus de la Golden State, soy maestra en prácticas. Y debo regresar allí. Si no le parece mal, me llevaré a la pequeña y aguardaré a que llegue su amiga. Le daré el teléfono de mi facultad y la extensión de mi cuarto - y enseguida le facilitó el número en cuanto Lucy pudo anotarlo. -  
-Muy bien, se lo agradezco mucho - susurró su interlocutora que escuchó abrirse la puerta - tengo que dejarla, por favor, cuide bien de mi pequeña. -  
-Descuide- repuso Idina que oyó colgarse el teléfono e hizo lo propio. - Vamos nena - le dijo a la cría - te vas a venir conmigo a un sitio muy bonito.  
-¿Es que no va a venir tía Sally?- le inquirió la niña con el semblante asustado. -  
-Vendrá luego, pero tú no te preocupes. Ya verás, te va a gustar mucho…

 

No obstante antes de que ambas salieran de la clase la directora llegó acompañada de un tipo de pelo cano y algo entrado en kilos. El individuo se identificó como agente federal del servicio social. Sin que la pobre muchacha pudiera hacer nada le ordenó.

-Debo llevarme a esa niña, hemos tenido constancia de su situación.  
-Por favor,- le pidió Idina. - Al menos déjennosla un día hasta que su madre se haga cargo.  
-Imposible señorita. – Afirmó el tipo aquel de modo imperturbable para sentenciar. – La ley es la ley. Ustedes no tienen permiso legal para tenerla en custodia. Tiene que venirse conmigo.

 

La joven se negaba categóricamente a pesar de esa placa que el tipo aquel le mostraba, miró suplicante a la señora Dickinson, pero ésta movió la cabeza.

-No podemos hacer nada. – Suspiró la directora encogiéndose de hombros. –

 

La cría no quería ir con ese hombre, se puso a llorar con expresión suplicante y asustada. Aunque Idina trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole que solo sería un ratito en tanto llegase su mamá. Pese a ello le costó ver como ese individuo casi se la llevaba a rastras y la metía en el coche sin hacer nada por detenerle. Cuando este arrancó perdiéndose por la carretera, la enfadada muchacha, con tono de reproche, le dijo a la directora.

-Usted me dijo que esperaría antes de llamar a los servicios sociales.  
-Pero hija, yo no les he llamado. – Opuso su interlocutora con gesto desconcertado para añadir. – Pensé que habría sido cosa tuya.  
-¿Mía?- se señaló la muchacha a sí misma con tono atónito. – ¡Yo jamás habría hecho tal cosa!  
-No lo entiendo. – Pudo decir la directora. – Esto es muy raro. Si no has sido tú… ¿Entonces quién ha dado parte? Voy a llamarles para comprobarlo.

 

Idina comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso sacar las cosas de quicio hasta que la señora Dickinson regresó de llamar. Pero ésta venía con el semblante pálido en tanto pudo decir.

-No tienen constancia de que ninguno de sus agentes haya venido aquí a por una niña.  
-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó Idina con las manos en la boca. - ¿Entonces, quién era ese hombre?

 

En casa de la cría entre tanto su madre aguardó hasta ver quien venía, ojalá no fuera Tommy, aún estaba enfadado con ella y si bebía de seguro le propinaría una nueva paliza. Pero no era él, sino su amiga Sally que traía un lamentable aspecto, su cara lucía varios moratones y su labio sangraba. Lucy se levantó a duras penas para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido?- preguntó con angustia. -  
-Tommy, se enteró de que quise dejarte dinero para engañarlo, me sorprendió cuando iba a buscar a Patty y me dio una paliza. Me advirtió que no quería ver más a la niña por aquí o le pegaría otra peor a ella. O…- Y guardó un espeso silencio, parecía tener miedo de lo que iba a decir.-  
-¿O qué?- Quiso saber su amiga.-

 

Pero Sally no contestó, se limitó a mirar a su interlocutora con un gesto lleno de temor y angustia.

-Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?- sollozó Lucy que parecía comprender de lo que se trataba sin tener que oírlo. -  
\- No te preocupes por eso. - Escuchó entonces la voz de Tommy que entraba en ese momento. Parecía divertido cuando afirmó. – Ya se han ocupado de tu hija.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le has hecho?- Pudo preguntar Lucy tratando de levantarse.  
-Yo nada. Pero uno de mis clientes me ha dado una buena suma por ocuparse de ella. Ya me entiendes… 

 

La mujer se estremeció de horror, solo pudo chillar de angustia tratando de levantarse.

-Bastardo. ¡Te mataré! 

 

Pero no tenía apenas fuerzas, el tipo le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la derribó. Como pudo Sally se arrodilló a su lado para sostenerla.

-¡Oh!, no temas. La cuidarán bien, al menos de momento. Tiene que curarse esos golpecitos que le di. Pero luego estarás orgullosa. La van a iniciar en tu misma profesión. ¡Que no se diga que no va a tener una esmerada educación!  
-Tommy te lo suplico, ¿dónde está la niña? No puedes permitir que le hagan eso, ¡es una cría! - Intervino Sally que estaba pálida de horror. –  
-Si os portáis bien lo mismo os lo digo. ¡Esto es por obligarme a pegaros! - Escupió él sentenciando. – De algún modo tenía que cobrarme las pérdidas. Pero trabajad bien y puede que os cuente quién la tiene para que podáis comprársela. Eso si quiere vendérosla cuando la pruebe. Ja, ja.

 

Lucy solo podía llorar en estado catatónico. ¡Su hija, su pobre niña a merced de Dios sabía que delincuentes o desalmados que no dudarían en abusar de ella! O cobrar a otros para que lo hicieran. Sally por su parte se sentía igual de aterrada pero se forzó a serenarse. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos y en cuanto Tommy se marchó telefoneó enseguida a Idina. Ésta no había llegado, aun así repitió su llamada una hora más tarde. Seguían sin contestar. La maestra por su parte estaba de vuelta en la Golden y lo antes que pudo localizó a Nehie poniéndola al corriente de lo sucedido.

-Esto no me gusta nada. – Afirmó la soberana de la Luna Nueva que ya estaba en aquella cena de gala. – En cuanto pueda me reuniré contigo…La cena va a comenzar en unos veinte minutos y voy a la mesa.  
-Tranquila. Te esperaré, como la otra noche.- Le aseguró su interlocutora, eso sí, insistiendo con gran zozobra.- Pero trata de venir lo antes posible. ¡Por favor!…

 

De hecho había llegado hacía escasamente unos momentos. Su móvil tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Idina. En cuanto pudo lo atendió. Su amiga le había dejado varios mensajes en el buzón de voz con un tono cargado de angustia. Fue devolver la llamada y oír su voz y saber que debía ir a ayudarla. Sin embargo eso no era tan simple. Tenía ese compromiso que atender…Meditaba sobre eso cuando una voz masculina se dirigió a ella.

-Usted debe de ser la estrella del video clip.- Comentó un hombre cercano a la cuarentena, de pelo rubio lacio y bigotito.-  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió Neherenia.-  
-Mi nombre es Elmer White House. Gané la puja de su vídeo.- Afirmó con tono triunfal.-   
-¡Oh, vaya!- Pudo replicar la muchacha sin saber qué más añadir.- Es… estupendo.  
-Usted sí que lo es… ¿Podría tutearla?- Quiso saber en tanto le ofrecía un brazo para ir hacia la gran mesa alargada que podía verse en el interior de la sala de banquetes.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió de modo algo forzado la joven en tanto se tomaba de aquel brazo.- Como quiera…

 

Aquel individuo lucía un traje de chaqué que no le quedaba demasiado bien. De hecho su galán no la inspiraba mucho. Era de planta algo escuálida y más bajo que ella. Sin embargo Nehie llevaba zapatos de bastante tacón blancos Quizás por eso le sobrepasaba en media cabeza. Completaba el vestuario con un vestido malva que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Pese a no tener demasiado escote podría jurar que las miradas del tal Elmer se desviaban mucho hacia esa parte de ella. No se sentía muy cómoda que digamos. Al menos se sentaron a la mesa enseguida. Eso sí, con él a su lado… diríase que demasiado.

-Por lo menos no estoy sola.- Suspiró aliviada, al ver a Millie y a algunos miembros más de esa organización.- ¡Hola! –Saludó de inmediato a su compañera.- 

 

Ésta le devolvió el gesto en forma de una mano agitada, aunque parecía estar muy pendiente de lo que le comentaba un hombre de color que parecía rondar la cincuentena. Nehie supo luego que era el director de esa escuela de educación especial. Estaba allí con alguno de esos niños.

-Una gran labor, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el tal Elmer a la desprevenida chica.-  
-Sí, si… por supuesto.- Convino ella sin mucha seguridad, dado que ni le había prestado atención.-   
-Me encanta colaborar con estas obras sociales, por el bien de la infancia.- Añadió él mientras deslizaba una mano bajo el mantel.-  
-Si… son iniciativas muy bonitas.- Acordó la joven.-

Sirvieron el aperitivo, un cóctel de gambas. Más tarde un consomé ligero…Nehie lo tomó sin demasiadas ganas. Además, notó algo que se posaba levemente sobre su muslo izquierdo. Ese tipo la sonreía afirmando con melosidad.

-¿Usted es artista?...Canta maravillosamente.  
-No, bueno… solo soy una estudiante de magisterio.- Comentó ella sintiéndose algo violenta.-  
-Por eso me gustan tanto los niños, claro…

 

La muchacha asintió. Otra vez percibió una caricia sobre sus piernas, en un acto a mitad de camino entre el reflejo y la intención lanzó un pequeño puntapié que impactó en el tobillo de su interlocutor que se quejó del impacto.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Se disculpó ella fingiéndose preocupada.- ¡Qué tonta no me di cuenta!  
-No pasa nada.- Repuso ese individuo forzando una sonrisa.- 

 

La verdad es que la muchacha no estaba pasando un rato nada agradable. Por lo menos al otro lado de la mesa Millie sí que parecía disfrutar de la velada charlando con aquel hombre y con otra señora de edad mediana. Se alegró por ella. Aunque entonces volvió a sentir algo, en esta ocasión algo le frotaba los pies. Debía ser ese tipejo con los suyos, no se cansaba de intentar tocarla…

-No, no me encuentro muy bien.- Pudo decir tratando de obtener un respiro.-  
-Vaya- Comentó su interlocutor con aparente pesar.- ¿Quiere que la acompañe a tomar un poco el aire?

 

Neherenia no sabía que responder. Pero para su alegría y sorpresa una voz muy conocida lo hizo por ella.

-Ya te acompaño yo, cariño…lamento haber llegado tarde.

 

Al mirar quedó perpleja. Allí en pie, vistiendo un smoking negro con pajarita roja y camisa blanca estaba él. Lance la miró con esos ojos malvas tan inquisitivos, esbozando una pícara y cómplice sonrisa antes de que la atónita joven pudiera despegar los labios él se acercó y unió los suyos a los de ella en un cálido beso.

-Disculpe usted.- Declaró el chico dirigiéndose al también atónito individuo que se sentaba junto a Nehie.- Le prometí a mi novia que no me retrasaría, pero ya sabe… el trabajo…  
-Sí, claro…- Pudo apenas balbucir aquel desconcertado individuo.-  
-¿Te sientes bien mi amor?- Preguntó Lance guiñando un ojo a la perpleja Nehie, más cuando él agregó con un buen fingido, o quizás no, tono de afecto.- Sabes que no debes esforzarte, tu embarazo está apenas comenzando…  
-¿Está usted embarazada?- Inquirió el tipo aquel sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-  
-De apenas un par de meses.- Replicó risueñamente Lance añadiendo.- Estamos muy ilusionados, ¿no es cierto mi amor?...- Remachó mirando a la perpleja Nehie.-  
-Sí, eso… mucho.- Sonrió ella con cara de circunstancias.-  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mi novia lleva encontrándose mal los últimos días. Ya se imagina usted, las náuseas y todo eso…- Explicó Lance a ese atónito individuo.-  
-Claro.- Convino a su pesar el decepcionado Elmer.- Confío en que se mejore enseguida y que el embarazo vaya bien…  
-Muchas gracias.- Musitó la chica tratando ahora de aguantarse las ganas de reír.- Un placer conocerle…

 

A lo lejos vio como Millie la observaba sorprendida, más bien fijándose en la presencia del hermano de Idina. La saludó agitando la mano y se dejó llevar por el brazo de su valiente rescatador. Tras salir de ese lugar y enfilar la calle anduvieron durante un rato hasta que se detuvieron al fin. Subieron al coche de él que arrancó. Nehie pudo mirar a ese muchacho y decir moviendo la cabeza entre incrédula y divertida.

-¿Embarazada?... ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?...  
-Bella y gentil reina. Las cosas que tengo que hacer para ayudaros.- Suspiró el muchacho con idéntico tono.-

 

Aunque ahora ella le miró de un modo más sensual en tanto le preguntaba con un susurro.

-¿Acaso te ocurre como a mí? Por unos momentos me hubiera gustado que fuera verdad.-Sonrió.-

 

Y de hecho algo en Nehie se había agitado cuando ese muchacho pronunció aquellas palabras. Hablando de ella como su novia y la futura madre de ese ficticio hijo. Sin embargo Lance sonrió parecía que divertido, para afirmar.

-Esas cosas están muy lejos de mis prioridades…  
-Comprendo.- Musitó Nehie ahora con un dolido tinte de decepción, queriendo saber entonces.- ¿Cómo es que estabas allí?.. La recepción solo era para personas…  
-Que hubieran aportado algo a esa causa.- Completó él mostrándola un teléfono móvil en donde puso un video.-

 

Para asombro de Nehie era Lance cantando una hermosa canción. 

Mujer encadenada 

Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien   
Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien   
Mujer encadenada, mujer encadenada 

Llama a su hombre con gran esperanza   
Le dice que está bien, ella siempre se las arregla, ooh   
Mujer encadenada, mujer encadenada 

Creo que mentir y esperar es asunto del hombre pobre (hombre pobre)   
Y me siento desesperanzadamente cargado por tus ojos de acero   
(Tus ojos de acero)   
Es un mundo loco que mantiene a las mujeres encadenadas   
Mujer encadenada, mujer encadenada 

Cambia su alma por piel y hueso   
(Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien)   
Entrega lo único que posee   
(Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien) ooh, ooh   
Mujer encadenada (el sol y la luna) mujer encadenada 

Hombre de piedra, hombre de piedra, hey nena, no no no, ooh 

Creo que en tu corazón hay heridas que el tiempo no puede sanar   
(El tiempo no puede sanar)   
Y siento que en algún lugar alguien no puede respirar   
Sabes a lo que me refiero   
Es un mundo loco que mantiene a las mujeres encadenadas 

Esta bajo mi piel pero fuera de mis manos   
Lo destrozaré (alguien en algún lugar está intentando)   
Pero no lo comprendo (respirar)   
No aceptaré la grandeza del hombre   
Es un mundo loco que mantiene a las mujeres encadenadas   
Loco que mantiene a las mujeres encadenadas 

Así que libérala, libérala, libérala   
Así que libérala, libérala (el sol y la luna)   
Así que (el viento y la lluvia) libérala, libérala   
Así que libérala, libérala, libérala   
Así que libérala, libérala (el sol y la luna)   
Así que (el viento y la lluvia) libérala, libérala   
Una Aventura Mas

 

(Woman in chains. Tears for fears. Crédito al autor)

 

El muchacho poseía una voz grave y potente que era al tiempo profunda y cantaba con mucho afecto. Ante la sorprendida mirada de la reina él le explicó. Cuando tras unos minutos llegaron a una zona próxima al campus de la universidad y se bajaron del coche.

-Es una canción antigua, que mi padre le dedicó a mi madre. Ella siempre dice que le recordaba al momento en el que se libró de su amargo pasado y fue libre al fin. La colgué en la página web de esta asociación y me subastaron como a ti. Cené en el comedor anexo al tuyo con la señora que me compró, por así decirlo, y pretexté que mi novia estaba de parto para irme. Como ves no soy muy bueno inventando excusas. Ahora Nehie, tienes que ir a ayudar a mi hermana. Porque con suerte esa canción podrá hacerse realidad para otras mujeres. Tenéis que salvarlas y liberarlas. A ellas y a una niña inocente que han sufrido mucho.

 

La impactada reina no supo que decir. Finalmente Lance la animó con un más enérgico.

-Ve Sailor Shadow…y por favor, evita que mi hermana haga algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida…

 

Al fin ella reaccionó, asintió mientras el muchacho se metía en el coche…

-¿No vendrás a ayudarnos?- Le preguntó casi en forma de ruego.-  
-No debo intervenir. Y no precisáis ya de mi ayuda. Sois dos guerreras de la justicia. Suerte y no olvides lo que te he dicho.- Le recordó enfáticamente él.-

 

La chica asintió y su interlocutor arrancó perdiéndose enseguida por la carretera. Allí se quedó ella observando cómo se alejaba y deseando haber podido hablar de lo que sentía…

-No tengo tiempo de pensar en esto. Idina necesita mi ayuda.- Se dijo dirigiéndose deprisa hacia el encuentro de su compañera.-

 

Ésta había llegado por fin a su cuarto y Neherenia la abordó allí, justo en la puerta. Las dos se prepararon para salir. Justo entonces el teléfono sonó e Idina lo descolgó. Nehie se fue adelantando para esperarla fuera. 

-¿Diga?- inquirió la muchacha. –  
-Te lo suplico, ¡ayúdanos! – Balbuceaba Sally, llorosa, al otro lado del aparato.-  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber la muchacha con patente inquietud. -

 

Sally pudo a duras penas contarle lo sucedido, su oyente se estremeció de furia y de horror. Pudo dominarse lo posible para asegurar a esa mujer.

\- No se preocupe. Hablaré con mis amigas. Le juro que ellas recuperarán a la niña.  
-Me ha pegado a mí también. Por favor dígales a sus amigas que tengan mucho cuidado y dense prisa por favor, esos hombres son unos pervertidos, podrían hacerle cualquier cosa a Patty. - Terminó aquella pobre chica tratando en vano de no llorar más. -

 

Tras colgar Idina salió como un resorte de su habitación. Estaba realmente furiosa. Una vez fuera de la facultad Neherenia se unió a ella. Como su amiga no hablaba, Nehie le dijo.

-Vamos para allá. Tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede.  
-Lo que haremos es ir a por ese maldito chulo. ¡Déjamelo a mí! – Replicó su compañera con un siseo. –

 

En cuanto estuvieron en un lugar al abrigo de miradas se transformaron. A toda velocidad fueron hacia el lugar donde vivía la cría. Debían comenzar por buscar pistas. La Dama del Fuego sabía perfectamente a quién debía interrogar. Entonces, antes de comenzar a buscar, le recordó a Nehie de forma contundente.

-Si le ves antes que yo, espera. Y si trata de escapar, detenle. ¡Pero es mío! 

 

Sailor Shadow asintió aunque le preocupaba el rostro de su amiga y sobre todo aquella mirada que parecía desprender fuego. Nunca la había visto así. Era como si estuviera conteniendo una gran rabia en su interior, presta a emerger de un momento a otro. Decidió adelantarse y subió a espiar por la ventana de la casa. Allí vio a las dos mujeres de las que su amiga le había hablado. Estaba a punto de darse a conocer cuando un tipo que debía ser ese tal Tommy entró en la habitación dando gritos y tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Parecía que él y Lucy discutían y ella, como era habitual, llevaba la peor parte.

-¿Cómo que esta noche tampoco puedes trabajar?- le gritó él- ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¿Sabes que me cuestas dinero?   
-Tal y como me has dejado nadie me mirará, por lo menos hasta dentro de dos días.- Le imploró Lucy muerta de miedo. -  
-Siempre podrás hacer algo- le chilló Tommy. - Vas a salir ahora mismo, yo no mantengo vagas.- La sujetó de un brazo y tiró de ella sin miramientos hasta ponerla en pie.-   
-No, por favor, no puedo Tommy, además estoy preocupada por mi hija, no sería una compañía agradable. Por favor, tráela de vuelta, te lo suplico. - Sollozaba la pobre mujer. -  
-¡Maldita puta!, ¿te has creído que los tíos te pagan para que les des conversación?- la abofeteó haciéndola trastabillarse. - Sal ahora mismo o te daré tal paliza que esta vez sí que nadie te va a mirar. ¿O quieres que llame a mis clientes especiales y les pida que envíen a tu niñita para actuar en tu lugar? No creo que haya empezado todavía pero seguro que se le iba a dar muy bien con algo de entrenamiento. Como a la hija de Rossie.

 

Esto ya fue demasiado para Sailor Shadow que no pudo soportarlo más, furiosa destrozó la ventana con un rayo de energía. El tal Tommy se giró sorprendido y casi sin llegar a ver siquiera lo que le golpeó cayó al suelo víctima de una patada en la cara. La justiciera ayudó a sentarse a Lucy que la miraba alucinada.

-¿Estás bien?- le inquirió Nehie con amabilidad. -  
-Sí, gracias, pero ¿quién eres tú?...- preguntó aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba. -  
\- Soy una de las amigas de la que te habló la maestra de tu hija.- Fue la respuesta. -

 

Tommy se había incorporado vencida la sorpresa inicial y ahora esgrimía una navaja automática. Se acercó con la típica pose del matón diestro en materia de lucha callejera, pero eso no asustaba a Nehie que le plantó cara poniéndose en guardia.

-No sé quién coño eres pero te vas a arrepentir de atacarme en mi casa. - Le amenazó él. -  
-Un chulo barato como tú no me impresiona nada - sonrió ella con suficiencia. -

 

Ese tipo arremetió contra aquella extraña mujer tratando de pincharla pero su rival era mucho más rápida y le esquivó sin dificultad. Con otra patada le arrebató la navaja y con un rayo de energía le empotró contra la pared. El chulo salió como pudo del agujero que había hecho en ese barato aglomerado de yeso y trató de golpearla, pero una vez más salió trasquilado, sufriendo una llave de judo que dio con su espalda en el suelo.

-Eres muy valiente contra mujeres y niñas indefensas, vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz ahora contra Sailor Shadow. La Guardiana de la cara oculta de la Luna. - Le espetó ésta con un tono de abierto desafío, amén de adoptando la famosa pose que popularizase la mítica guerrera Luna, en tanto sentenciaba. – En nombre de los misterios de la Luna, ¡te castigaré!

 

Al oír ese nombre a Tommy casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Había oído hablar de las justicieras y de cómo se enfrentaban contra todo tipo de delincuentes y maleantes. No en vano habían conseguido encerrar a muchos de ellos y en el mundillo de estos, al que también él pertenecía, se las consideraba muy peligrosas. ¡Y esa otra era una de las Sailors! Que eran consideradas como más poderosas y temibles todavía.

-¡Mi…Mierda!- acertó a balbucear mientras salía disparado de la habitación, bajando las escaleras como si el diablo le persiguiese. -  
-¡No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí! - chilló su antagonista que salió tras él utilizando la ventana. -

 

Tommy corría con todas sus fuerzas atravesando un sombrío callejón pero para su desgracia su perseguidora era mucho más rápida que él. Le cortó el paso cayendo desde el aire como si hubiera sido tele transportada. Y cuando el chulo quiso huir dando la vuelta la sailor lanzó una especie de diadema que le cortó el paso. La guerrera exhibía ahora un gran cetro que refulgía de tonos plateados. 

\- Basta, me rindo. ¡Vale, vale, vale! - Dijo él tratando de sonar conciliador en tanto levantaba ambas manos y las bajaba juntándolas a la altura de las muñecas. - ¿Quieres arrestarme? Me entrego.  
-No, no se trata de eso- sonrió la sailor afirmando. - Si te entrego a la policía te soltarán enseguida y no hablarás. Voy a encargarme de que nunca más le hagas daño a nadie.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- chilló él asustado para replicar. – Oye, tengo mis derechos ¿sabes?..  
-¿Y esa pobre mujer a la que maltratas y su hija no los tienen? ¡Eres un cerdo cobarde!, te voy a hacer pagar cada uno de los golpes que las has dado. Y voy a disfrutar mucho haciéndolo.  
-No, por favor- gimoteaba Tommy poniéndose de rodillas - haré lo que tú quieras, lo que sea. Pero no me mates, por favor.  
-¡Matarte es poco, canalla! - rio Nehie con un semblante amenazador. - Voy a bombardearte con mi cetro de energía lunar.  
-¡No!, te lo suplico, te daré dinero, eso es, tengo dinero. - Pudo decir ese tipo que efectivamente sacó un fajo de billetes, a buen seguro habría allí una cantidad de algunos cientos de dólares. -  
-Eso no está nada mal, me lo quedaré - sonrió Sailor Shadow indicándole con un ademán de su cetro hacia un cercano contenedor cerrado. - Déjalo ahí, sobre ese cubo.

 

El chulo se apresuró a obedecer, atónito de esa petición de ella, pues había escuchado que las guerreras de la justicia jamás se dejaban sobornar. Quizás hoy fuera su día de suerte y eso le salvase.

-Ya está, todo tuyo, sí señor, es una buena suma - sonrió aliviado. -  
-¡Eso no es suficiente! - escupió su interlocutora. - Para un maldito chulo que pega a mujeres y niñas. ¿Porque reconoces que los has hecho, verdad?..  
-A mí no me gusta ser violento - trató de justificarse él- sólo lo hago cuando me saca de quicio, pero me arrepiento enseguida, de verdad.  
-¡Y una mierda que lo haces!- escupió ella con manifiesto desprecio para amenazarle. - A mí no trates de vacilarme o te dejo seco ahora mismo. Reconoce que las has pegado y que has vendido a la niña.  
-Sí, lo reconozco, lo reconozco, las he pegado a las dos, a la madre y a la hija. Es verdad, tienes razón, lo admito. Vendí a la cría.  
-Muy bien- sonrió Nehie apagando con un click la grabadora que sólo había conectado para recoger aquella última frase. - 

 

Sailor Shadow estaba satisfecha de que su estrategia hubiera funcionado. Ahora tenían pruebas para encerrarle una temporada. Porque no grabó la amenazadora forma que tuvo de exigirle una respuesta o cualquier jurado habría absuelto a ese tipo. Y estaba a punto de preguntar a ese malnacido por la dirección a dónde habría vendido a esa pequeña cuando apareció la Dama del Fuego. Sin mediar palabra ésta se abalanzó sobre ese tipo tan deprisa que ni siquiera su compañera la vio hacerlo. La justiciera asestó a ese individuo una patada tremenda, lanzándole al menos dos metros para atrás. No se había recobrado todavía del golpe cuando Idina descargó sobre él un rayo de energía que le hizo chillar de dolor. Tommy se revolcaba tratando de apagar las llamas que le habían prendido en la chaqueta. Neherenia estaba con la boca abierta. Más cuando su amiga agarró a ese tipo y le levantó de las solapas apoyándolo contra una pared para gritarle a la cara con manifiesta rabia.

-¡La niña! ¿A quién se la has vendido maldito bastardo? ¿A quién?

 

El chulo apenas si podía abrir la boca para replicar, dolorido y aterrado como estaba. Al parecer otra de esas terribles justicieras había llegado y a ésta no parecía importarle su dinero. De todos modos cuando pudo responder lo intentó.

-Te pagaré, como a tu amiga…

 

No pudo terminar la frase, el puñetazo que se llevó en el rostro le saltó al menos dos dientes y el posterior rodillazo en el estómago le postró de rodillas. En tanto la justiciera le soltaba y retrocedía un par de pasos materializando su arco para apuntarle con fría furia.

-Ahora voy a darte tu merecido - espetó ella tensando amenazadora la flamígera cuerda. - ¡Dime a quién le has vendido a esa niña o prepárate para arder, hijo de puta!

 

Ese tipo estaba muerto de miedo. Es más, apenas si pudo vocalizar un nombre. Pero Sailor Shadow le dio una tregua tratando de frenar a su compañera.

-Dama del Fuego, le vas a matar, ¡cálmate! - Le pidió con manifiesto temor. –  
-Haré un servicio a la humanidad aniquilando a esta rata miserable. ¡Escúchame bien bastardo asqueroso!, la única posibilidad que tienes de seguir con vida es que me digas dónde está esa cría.  
-No puedo, si te lo digo me matarán. – Replicó él que estaba paralizado de terror. –

 

La respuesta de la justiciera fue lanzarle una flecha de fuego que le alcanzó en una mano. El tipo aulló de dolor en tanto ésta se le carbonizaba. Nehie estaba horrorizada, más si cabe al ver la expresión de los ojos de su amiga. Idina jamás había mostrado esa agresividad ni ese odio contra ninguno de sus anteriores enemigos.

-Respuesta equivocada – sonrió la justiciera de forma sardónica en tanto advertía a ese hombre. – Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más. Y no te preocupes de lo que te harán esos tipos si se enteran de que has hablado. Mejor preocúpate de lo que te voy a hacer ahora mismo yo si no me dices lo que quiero saber.

 

El individuo trató de arrastrarse hacia ella y no debió haberlo hecho, la Dama del Fuego se limitó a darle una patada que terminó de derribarle en el suelo. Sailor Shadow sujetó a su amiga de un brazo y volvió a pedirle encarecidamente.

-Tú no eres así. ¡Por favor!, no sigas o acabarás por arrepentirte.

Pero su compañera la miró con ese gesto terrible y escupió.

-¡Cuando alguien es capaz de hacerle cosas tan terribles a gente indefensa, en especial a los niños, no merece mejor suerte que la muerte!

 

Y sin más apuntó con otra flecha, pero esta vez de mayor potencia y de lleno al cuerpo de ese tipo que solamente podía acurrucarse en posición fetal. Incluso a juzgar por el olor que desprendía se había hecho sus necesidades encima.

-La…la… tienen… los del club…de la calle 29, John Deu… John Deu… – Gimió aquel desgraciado que temía que había llegado su última hora. –  
-Muy bien, ahora vamos a jugar a las hogueras. – Se sonrió Idina tensando la saeta. –  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! Te suplico que pares. – Le pidió su horrorizada amiga. – Ya ha hablado y te aseguro que ha dicho la verdad. Como guardiana de los misterios de la Luna puedo sentir si alguien me miente.

 

Sailor Shadow veía como su compañera temblaba literalmente de ira pero pareció contenerse, bajando el arco y desmaterializando su flecha respiró hondo varias veces y finalmente concedió a ese individuo.

\- ¡Lárgate anda!, me repugnan los tipos como tú. Pero si vuelvo a saber que les haces algún daño, a ellas o a cualquier otra, volveré a por ti, sabré donde encontrarte…y si me has mentido ten por seguro que serás una rata muerta. Otra cosa, reza porque esa pobre cría siga siendo una niña inocente o te juro que desearás que te hubiera matado hoy. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

 

Aunque antes de eso Sailor Shadow emitió sobre él un aura de su cetro que milagrosamente le recuperó en parte la mano y alguna de sus heridas. El tipo no podía creerlo. Miró a ambas aunque ni pudo dar las gracias a su benefactora, cuando observó lleno de pavor como la Dama del Fuego tensaba nuevamente su arco no quiso tentar más su suerte y desapareció a todo correr por las calles, derribando cubos de basura a su paso. Idina entonces le indicó a su compañera sin dar tregua en su duro tono de voz.

-Vamos a esa dirección. 

 

Su amiga la observaba con la boca abierta, casi paralizada por el miedo y la preocupación. Lance se lo advirtió, pero no creyó que esa situación llegase a tal extremo. De todos modos decidió que no era momento para discutir, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Ambas tenían ahora una misión que cumplir. Llegaron en cuestión de unos treinta minutos a esa calle y observaron. Tal y como Tommy había dicho había un bar allí. Aunque parecía no tener clientes. Neherenia pensaba en entrar de forma sigilosa pero su amiga no tenía ganas de entretenerse, de una patada saltó la puerta. El tipo a cargo del bar se quedó petrificado. Apenas si pudo decir.

-¿Pero quiénes demonios sois?

 

Por respuesta la Dama del Fuego lanzó un par de flechas que de inmediato incendiaron la barra del local. Y con una agilidad felina saltó sobre ella para enganchar a ese tipo del cuello y preguntar sin mucha delicadeza.

-¡La niña! ¿Dónde está?  
-Un momento. No sé de qué me está hablando. – Pudo defenderse ese tipo que tuvo la ocurrencia de añadir. - ¿Dónde está su orden de registro?  
-¡Aquí! – exclamó la Dama del Fuego que puso sobre el pecho de ese tipo una de sus saetas ardientes provocándole quemaduras bastante serias. –

 

Cuando aquel individuo dejó de gritar de dolor su interrogadora volvió a espetar en tanto le sujetaba del pelo siseando cada palabra con autentico odio.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia miserable gusano. ¡No estoy de humor!  
-A…a…abajo. - señaló aquel aterrado tipo en dirección a unas escaleras de caracol que se perdían en un nivel inferior.  
-Compruébalo - le ordenó Idina a su amiga sentenciando. – Si es mentira este imbécil se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

 

Sin querer provocar más la cólera de su amiga Sailor Shadow se apresuró a mirar, bajó esas escaleras y encontró una puerta que estaba cerrada. No se entretuvo mucho y la descerrajó de una patada. Al abrirla un tipo gordo y que estaba casi desnudo se la quedó mirando. Ella le devolvió la mirada y al poco palideció, al resplandor de una bombilla rojiza descubrió a tres críos, un niño y dos niñas, entre ellas a una pequeña que cuadraba con la descripción de Patty. Sin poderlo evitar exclamó horrorizada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Pero ¿qué está haciendo?

 

Aquel tipejo trató de cubrirse pero Sailor Shadow se fue hasta él y sin darle ni tiempo a hablar le golpeó con una patada a la altura del vientre dejándole doblado en el suelo. Al poco llegó la Dama del Fuego que también palideció a la vista de tan grotesco espectáculo. ¡Ese cerdo estaba haciéndoles a saber qué a esos pobres críos! Por suerte para ese tipejo, la guerrera de la Luna Nueva le remató con otro golpe dejándole inconsciente. Neherenia pensó que era mejor eso que dejar que Idina descargase toda su furia contra él. Pero su amiga ahora bajó su arco y tratando de sonar con voz dulce y cariñosa se dirigió a los pequeños.

-¿Estáis bien? Venimos a llevaros a casa.

 

Ninguno dijo nada ni hizo el menor movimiento, el niño sollozaba en silencio, la niña se tapaba la cara y se acurrucaba en un rincón y Patty la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Tranquila cielo. – Le pidió Idina agachándose para estar a su altura. – Ya estás a salvo, te lo prometo.

 

Nehie por su parte trataba de acercarse a los otros niños, pero estos ahora, temblando de miedo se acurrucaron contra la pared. La soberana de la Luna les dedicó una mirada de piedad y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Infructuosamente les pedía que no tuvieran miedo.

-Quiero irme a casa con mamá – pudo musitar la pequeña Patty. –  
-Claro, claro que sí. – Concedía Idina tratando de tomarla en brazos. –

 

Entonces fue cuando la otra niña, bastante maquillada, con los labios pintados de rojo intenso y llevando una especie de medias mucho más grandes de lo que eran sus piernecitas, se volvió mirando a Sailor Shadow y pudo decir con un hilillo de voz lleno de temor en tanto se tumbaba sumisamente separando las piernas.

-¿Nos vas a hacer tocar cosas como ese señor?  
-Si - convino el crío afirmando para horror de las dos muchachas.- Tenemos que tocar su cosita para que se haga más grande…

 

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre incrédulas y espantadas. Idina tuvo que reprimir sus sollozos y su expresión de rabia en tanto su amiga, luchando también por mantener la compostura, pudo sonreír para decirle a esa pobre pequeña.

-No, claro que no… eso se ha terminado para siempre. - Y mirándose hacia su compañera le indicó – saquemos a los niños de aquí y llamemos a la policía.

 

La Dama del Fuego asintió, casi no tenía ni fuerzas para eso tras el shock al que se había visto sometida. Aquello era más de lo que podía tolerar. ¡Le entraban hasta ganas de vomitar! Entonces observó a ese tipo, parecía que recobraba el conocimiento. Llena de furia dejó cuidadosamente a Patty en el suelo y materializó su arco, pero Neherenia se interpuso y le susurró con preocupación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-¡Darle su merecido! - Siseó su amiga. –  
-¿Delante de los niños? ¿Es que no han sufrido ya bastantes traumas?- Le recriminó Nehie con patente temor. –  
-¡Llévatelos! – Le ordenó Idina que parecía no querer renunciar a su venganza sobre todo al indicar. – Ahora le reconozco. Éste es el cerdo que se hizo pasar por inspector de asuntos sociales. ¡El que me quitó a Patty! Y mira para lo que la quería. ¡Una niña inocente, una niña pequeña!…- Masculló con indignación y odio.-

 

Y sin que Nehie pudiera impedirlo la Dama del Fuego aulló llena de rabia lanzando una patada tan fuerte contra ese tipo que sonó con el ruido de alguna de sus costillas al romperse. La violencia del golpe incluso le llegó a elevar medio metro del suelo. Y eso que debía de pesar bastante. La Justiciera emitía ahora un aura rojiza. De otro puntapié le rompió la nariz a ese tipo. Y apuntó de nuevo con su arco a su objetivo que ahora se arrastraba por el suelo entre quejidos de dolor.

-¡Voy a reducirte a cenizas! - Espetó la chica.-

Y lo hizo con una frialdad tan terrible como aparentemente controlada. Casi pareció que se deleitaba solo con pensarlo. 

-¡Ya basta por Dios! – Exclamó la horrorizada Sailor Shadow interponiéndose de inmediato entre ella y su presa. –  
-¡Apártate! – Masculló su compañera sin bajar el arco. –  
-No, no lo haré, al menos hasta que recapacites. ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le replicó.- 

 

Nehie permaneció firmemente ahí, desafiando a esa flecha de fuego que estaba ya preparada en el arma de su interlocutora… 

-No me obligues a hacerte daño por defender a esa sabandija. – Le advirtió Idina con un siseo de rabia y una mirada que realmente dio miedo a Sailor Shadow. –

 

Su amiga movió la cabeza y con tono de visible tristeza y temor y dándose cuenta de algo le indicó.

-Mira a los niños…por favor…  
-Sí, es por ellos por quienes lo hago. ¡Esto es justicia! – Exclamó su compañera creyéndose cargada de razón. – Hay que terminar con monstruos como éste…  
-¡Míralos!- Chilló Nehie con desesperación señalando con el dedo donde estaban los tres críos, que se habían juntado cerca de la pared opuesta. – ¡Que les mires, maldita sea!

 

Casi a desgana su interlocutora obedeció, pudo observarles, los tres estaban temblando y les caían lágrimas de puro miedo. Era natural, los pobres habían sufrido mucho y atravesado por una terrible situación con aquel depravado. Pero al percatarse de un terrible detalle Idina se quedó pálida. Esos pequeños no miraban a ese tipejo que se retorcía en el suelo manando sangre de la nariz y gimiendo de dolor ¡la observaban a ella! Y sus rostros estaban contraídos por el pavor. Habían llegado a temerla mucho más que a ese individuo. ¿Qué podrían estar pensando de aquella loca sanguinaria en la que se había convertido? Y lo más duro y revelador para la justiciera fue que, cuando quiso dirigirse a ellos para tranquilizarles, los tres se acurrucaron contra la pared, muertos de miedo y llorando. La Dama del Fuego bajó entonces el arco y desvaneció su arma moviendo la cabeza y sollozando horrorizada.

-¡Oh no! ¡Dios mío, perdóname! - Pudo decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –

 

Sailor Shadow se ocupó rápidamente de ese tipejo. Sin darle mucha tregua le dio un puñetazo que volvió a sumirle en la inconsciencia. Y de inmediato abrazó a su amiga que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente de rodillas en tanto se lamentaba.

-¡Me he convertido en un monstruo! ¡Soy un monstruo como ellos!  
-No, no- le rebatía Nehie con todo el afecto que pudo. – Ya se terminó, se terminó…

 

Y con rapidez la soberana de la Luna Nueva sonrió a los niños y se sentó junto a ellos para decirles con jovialidad.

-Voy a contaros un cuento. Os gustará.  
-¿Un cuento?- Le preguntó la sorprendida Patty con los ojos muy abiertos para reconocer. – Me gustan mucho los cuentos. Mi señorita Idina nos cuenta cuentos de príncipes y de princesas.  
-¿Te gusta tu señorita?- Quiso saber Sailor Shadow acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la niña-  
-Si - sonrió ésta al fin, para sentenciar. – La señorita Idina es muy buena. No como ella. – Añadió ahora señalando a la Dama del Fuego con visible temor y vocecilla trémula. – Es mala. Me da miedo…

 

A la aludida se le heló la sangre en las venas. Tras aquello se derrumbó llorando en el suelo sin poder ni mirar a esos chiquillos. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y hundida. Llevándose las manos a la cara como si pudiera ocultarse así de su presencia. Toda su vida se había entregado a la defensa de los débiles y los inocentes. Había luchado contra seres terribles que sembraban el pánico entre los desvalidos. Muchas veces había visto los rostros de horror de las personas a las que rescató o ayudó cuando miraban a esos villanos y ahora esas mismas expresiones las tenían esos niños, ¡y era por su culpa!

-¡No, no puede ser!…no quiero ser así… ¡no quiero!…- se decía gimiendo una y otra vez entre sollozos, refugiándose en una esquina de aquel sucio cuartucho.-

 

Nehie trató de desviar la atención de los niños de su pobre compañera. Idina lloraba y gemía sin consuelo, estaba destrozada por el shock de verse a sí misma tal y como la habían percibido esos críos. Sin embargo Sailor Shadow de inmediato sonrió a los pequeños y con voz suave les comentó.

-Mi amiga es muy buena, pero ha tenido un día muy, muy malo. ¿Sabéis? Se había enfadado mucho con unas personas muy malas, pero ahora ya se le ha pasado.

 

Los pequeños asintieron con miradas sorprendidas y las bocas todavía abiertas. Entonces fue Patty la que, de forma algo dubitativa, se acercó a la Dama del Fuego que permanecía acurrucada en aquel rincón. Y con una tímida vocecita le preguntó.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada con nosotros? ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?

 

Idina enmudeció al escuchar aquello, apenas si fue capaz de dedicarle una leve mirada a esa cría que se había acercado hasta ella poniéndole una de sus manos sobre la espalda. Entre balbuceos pudo replicar.

-Cariño…yo no… perdóname cielo…

 

Fue incapaz de articular más palabras, solo abrazó a la pequeña y lloró con amargura pero al mismo tiempo con alivio. Entonces Patty le dijo con tono más animoso.

-Mi mamá siempre me dice que tengo que ser una niña buena. Y la señorita Idina me ha dicho que si tengo algún problema que me haga sentir triste se lo cuente, ¿Tú tienes algún problema que te haga estar triste? Me lo puedes contar.

 

A través de sus lágrimas y del antifaz la Dama del Fuego miró a la cría y le acarició las mejillas sonriendo por fin. Entonces aquel niño que permanecía junto a Nehie intervino todavía con voz tímida, recordándole a sailor Shadow su promesa.

\- ¿Nos vas a contar un cuento?  
-Claro. - Afirmó ella sonriendo también entre lágrimas para declarar.- Escuchadme niños. Yo os voy a contar uno que me sé muy bien, de una reina y de su amiguita la princesa de la Luna.

 

Aquello pareció obrar un milagro, esos pequeños parecieron olvidar sus temores al menos por un momento. Sailor Shadow les hizo ponerse en un pequeño corrillo, todos sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre unas desgastadas colchonetas que les habían servido de camas y ella, en el centro, les narró.

-Había una vez una reina niña que estaba muy, muy sola, y solamente tenía un espejo. Su única amiga era la imagen de sí misma reflejada. Entonces pensó que nadie más la quería. Se hizo una chica muy mala y creció para convertirse en una malvada soberana, que les robaba los sueños a sus súbditos. Pero cierto día unas chicas muy guapas y muy buenas que eran Guerreras de la Justicia…  
-¿Cómo tú?- Quiso saber el niño. –  
-Si, como nosotras. – Afirmó su interlocutora señalando también a la Dama del Fuego que ahora trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas y de sonreír sentándose junto a los niños. – Pues esas justicieras la convencieron de que no se estaba portando bien y ¿sabéis lo que hicieron?

Como todos negaron con la cabeza, ella prosiguió tras ese momento de suspense.

-La volvieron a hacer pequeñita y se hicieron muy amigas suyas. Entonces cambiaron ese espejo para que solo pudiera reflejar a gente buena. La soberana niña pudo así conocer a otras niñas como ella y una de esas pequeñas, que era una niña muy buena, se hizo muy amiga suya. Cuando las dos fueron mayores la reina la hizo princesa de su mundo, que era el mundo de la Luna. Ambas chicas se hicieron justicieras y se dedicaron a salvar a los niños.  
-¿Y esas niñas que se hicieron justicieras erais vosotras? - Se atrevió a aventurar la cría que estaba con Patty que al menos contaría con siete u ocho años. –

 

Nehie asintió con una sonrisa pasando un cariñoso brazo por los hombros de Idina. Su amiga lloraba con emoción ahora pero sonreía más ampliamente entre sus lágrimas. Conmovida por aquello. Al fin se dominó lo suficiente como para decirles a los críos de forma más animosa.

-Ahora volveremos a casa. 

 

Pero los niños, aunque ya tranquilizados respecto de la Dama del Fuego, apenas si podían moverse. Las justicieras descubrieron horrorizadas que presentaba magulladuras y heridas. Cuando pudieron sacarles en brazos de allí subieron la escalera de caracol para descubrir que el tipo que había estado antes debía de haber huido. Aunque eso no les importaba. Llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia. Los pobres críos presentaban síntomas claros de mala nutrición y heridas. Sobre todo la niña mayor y el otro pequeño. Ninguna de las dos adultas quería pensar siquiera que más lesiones podrían tener. Por suerte Patty solo había estado allí un día. Los otros dos podrían llevar mucho más tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Neherenia sacó un frasquito tan pequeño como el que le regalase a Heather y les susurró a los pequeños.

-Yo soy Sailor Shadow, la guardiana de los misterios de la Luna. Y también soy la reina de su Cara Oculta. Ésta es agua de la Luna. ¡Es mágica! Si la bebéis os ayudará a estar buenos enseguida.

 

Aquellos pobres críos asintieron e incluso el niño sonrió esperanzado. Con unos pequeños traguitos vaciaron el frasco entre los tres e Idina juraría que su aspecto mejoró a ojos vistas. Después las chicas improvisaron una especie de camastro con un par de colchonetas y de mantas que tenían abajo, en aquella lúgubre habitación en la que habían estado retenidos. Tras subir eso al piso superior les acostaron hasta que llegasen las autoridades. Neherenia blandió entonces su cetro y le comentó a su amiga.

-Antes me has visto usar esto en una pequeña dosis. Ese cerdo de Tommy no se merecía más. Ahora voy a utilizar mucho más poder.  
-Pero. ¿No harás daño a los niños?- se preocupó su compañera. –  
-No temas – sonrió su amiga para explicarle. – Es el poder de la transmisión de la Luna Curativa. Yo no soy la Guerrera Luna pero ella me concedió la capacidad de utilizarlo. El suyo es tan potente que puede sanar un planeta entero. El mío es mucho más modesto, pero para ayudar a unos niños creo que servirá.

Idina asintió, deseaba de corazón ver aquello. Y su amiga entonces invocó el poder al grito de…

-¡Moon Healing Scalation!

 

Y un resplandor plateado inundó la estancia y envolvió a los pequeños que parecieron dormir entonces de forma más plácida y profunda. Y Neherenia se ocupó de que parte de ese resplandor le llegase a su amiga, ella también lo necesitaba. Aquello ayudó a la atormentada chica a lavar ese odio que había anidado en su alma. Idina se sintió nuevamente en paz, al menos en eso, pero su sentido de culpa seguía ahí. No obstante sonrió ampliamente abrazando a su compañera.

-Muchas gracias Nehie.- Pudo sollozar agregando visiblemente arrepentida de su comportamiento – ¡Perdóname por favor!

 

Su interlocutora la tomó de los hombros con afecto para negar con la cabeza y afirmar mirándola animosamente a los ojos.

-Yo también estuve ahí, viví sumida en el odio. Fui la malvada reina del cuento, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando me enteré de las cosas tan terribles que hice en mi otra vida juré que lo enmendaría y que ayudaría siempre a cualquiera que lo necesitase. Tú siempre has sido una gran amiga para mí. Me diste tu cariño y me hiciste sentir parte de tu familia. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarte?

 

Idina tomó las manos de su compañera entre las suyas y sonrió. A lo lejos se escucharon sirenas. Fue entonces cuando recobrando la serenidad la Dama del Fuego le dijo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Llevaremos a Patty con su madre. La policía cuidará de estos otros niños. ¡Fíjate! – Agregó con un poso de tristeza mirando en la dirección donde ahora dormían esos pequeños. – Ni siquiera les hemos preguntado cómo se llamaban.  
-Déjales dormir. Con mi transmisión curativa también he borrado gran parte de sus recuerdos. Con suerte olvidarán todo esto incluyéndonos a nosotras.

 

Su amiga asintió, eso sería lo mejor. Con mucha delicadeza tomó a una dormida Patty en brazos y tras besarla afectuosamente en la frente, ambas se alejaron de allí. Desde la distancia observaron llegar a la policía y a una ambulancia. Habían dejado una nota explicando lo sucedido. Se aliviaron al ver como evacuaban a los dos niños y como sacaban a ese otro tipo en camilla pero esposado. Al poco volvieron al campus, Neherenia se quedó al cuidado de la pequeña a la que metieron en la habitación de Idina. Ésta sonrió satisfecha, se guardó el dinero que su amiga le había sacado al chulo y volvió a la casa donde estaba Lucy. La angustiada madre aún seguía tan sorprendida por lo que había pasado que no se había movido de allí. Nada más llegar, la Dama del Fuego se interesó por su estado tras calmarla, informando a esa pobre mujer con mucha amabilidad.

\- Mi compañera tiene a Patty, la ha llevado a un sitio seguro, en el campus donde estudia su maestra, para que duerma y se recupere. Puede estar tranquila, la niña está bien. Mañana podrá recogerla si usted está mejor.

 

Lucy no pudo dejar de llorar emocionada y tomando las manos de su bienhechora las besó sin dejar de sollozar.

\- ¡Gracias!, muchas gracias.

Idina la observaba con los ojos llorosos. Esa pobre mujer había sufrido mucho, se dominó lo bastante como para preguntarle a la madre de la pequeña.

-¿Se encuentra bien?...  
-Si gracias, no estaba tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo…pero, por favor, tutéame. Dime ¿qué ha pasado con Tommy?  
-Le hemos dejado marchar, no te volverá a hacer mal alguno, ni a ti, ni a tu hija, te lo prometo. Y también le hemos sacado una pequeña indemnización por daños.- Le entregó a Lucy el dinero que Nehie obtuvo y le indicó - repártelo con tu amiga, tendréis suficiente para salir de esto hasta que encontréis algo mejor.  
-No sé cómo daros las gracias Dama del Fuego, nunca creí que unas heroínas tan famosas como vosotras se preocupasen por gente como yo.- Musitó a punto de llorar en tanto bajaba la mirada. -

 

Su interlocutora buscó sus ojos con los suyos y la obsequió con una gran sonrisa en tanto le acariciaba afectuosamente un mechón de pelo que le caía hacia el ojo derecho para responder con tono más dulce y jovial.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Nosotras nos preocupamos por todos los que necesitan ayuda o son víctimas de tipos como ese Tommy.- Y añadió con rotunda seguridad. - Mientras estemos aquí no permitiremos que gentuza así haga sufrir a buenas personas como vosotras.

 

Idina pensó que era curioso y bastante desagradable que ese cerdo se llamase igual que su padre que era todo lo contrario, un hombre justo y bueno del que había aprendido a seguir el camino de la verdad y la justicia, igual que con su madre. Aunque todavía se sentía culpable por su modo de actuar. Si ellos la hubiesen visto estarían avergonzados. Por fortuna Nehie evitó que cometiera alguna barbaridad y así al menos podría seguir siendo una justiciera y mirar a sus padres a la cara con dignidad. Al menos eso quería creer. De modo que se serenó y pasó a aconsejar a su interlocutora. 

\- Debes comenzar una vida nueva con tu hija. Trabajar en algo honrado, bueno ya me entiendes. - Rectificó azorada tratando de explicarse -, no digo que tú no seas honrada pero...  
-No te preocupes, tienes razón, y no me has ofendido...- replicó Lucy que suspirando le relató. - ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no fui siempre una prostituta. Era una chica normal, como supongo lo serás tú bajo esa máscara que llevas para proteger tu identidad. - Idina convino asintiendo suavemente en tanto su interlocutora proseguía.- Incluso fui a la universidad y me diplomé, estudié secretariado, pero tuve mala suerte en la vida. O quizás me la busqué.  
-¿Que te pasó?- le inquirió su contertulia con amabilidad y también llena de curiosidad. – Si me lo quieres contar.

 

Esa mujer asintió despacio. ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Así le relató…

-Salía con un chico que me llevaba por ambientes poco adecuados. Mi madre murió de una enfermedad y yo quedé destrozada. No me llevaba bien con mi padre y me refugié en mi novio. Bebíamos y nos pasábamos las noches de juerga, perdí los cursos y encima quedé embarazada. Entonces él me abandonó. Mi padre era un hombre de ideas anticuadas, ya sabes, y no me lo perdonó. Me echó de casa. Yo traté de encontrar trabajo pero no lo conseguía al estar embarazada. Gasté todos mis ahorros y cuando Patty nació tuve que comenzar a prostituirme para ganarme la vida.  
-¿Y tu padre no te perdonó? ¿Aun sabiendo lo de tu hija? - preguntó Idina espantada. No podía creer aquello. – No puedo creer que un padre, por enfadado que estuviese, fuera capaz de hacer algo así.  
-Él murió casi al tiempo de nacer mi niña y se lo dejó todo a la caridad, me desheredó. Ya lo ves, pude tener una carrera y una vida fácil, pero caí en las manos de Tommy que fue el único que se dignó acogerme. Al principio fue muy amable conmigo y la niña, creí que incluso seríamos una familia. Pero sólo quería ganar dinero a mi costa. Luego conocí a Sally que estaba en una situación parecida a la mía. Incluso peor, él la obligo a abortar. Nos hicimos como hermanas, y nos apoyamos la una a la otra. Sólo así hemos podido resistir durante este tiempo. Y hace poco Tommy nos dijo que una compañera había muerto y que su hija… pues había quedado sola. Por lo que nos contó, esos malnacidos la habrán empleado en su negocio. Apenas es cinco años mayor que Patty. Ya lo ves. En la prensa salió que una fulana más había muerto...y ya está. Y a veces cuando pienso en lo que sería de mi hija si a mí me ocurriese lo mismo...eso es lo único que ha evitado que me quitase de en medio para no sufrir más... -pudo rematar entre sollozos.-  
-No te preocupes- le dijo la conmovida justiciera sin poder evitar llorar al oír aquello - yo os ayudaré. Te lo prometo.  
-Ya lo has hecho, de veras, muchas gracias, que Dios te lo pague.  
-Además de librarte de ese tipo, conozco a gente que podría darte trabajo en otra ciudad. A ti y a tu amiga. Llámala y marchaos a un hotel, con ese dinero tendréis suficiente para aguantar hasta que os consiga un empleo.  
-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por alguien como yo? No me conoces.- Pudo preguntar una sorprendida Lucy. –

 

Su interlocutora suspiró largamente en tanto se calmaba a su vez y de forma muy sincera le confesó a esa atónita mujer.

-Te equivocas, conozco el sufrimiento, el tuyo, el de tu hija y el de otros niños. Y no voy a permitir que eso siga así. Verás. Durante mi lucha contra el mal he visto muchas cosas terribles y he luchado contra auténticos monstruos, puedes creerme. Pero jamás en mi vida vi algo que me produjera tanto horror como lo que he visto esta noche. No hay demonio ni criatura de las tinieblas capaz de la maldad que demuestran algunos seres presuntamente humanos. Me enfrenté incluso contra vampiros con más moral y escrúpulos que ese Tommy o esos malditos traficantes de niños. Confía en mí y sal de aquí enseguida.  
-Haré una maleta con algo de ropa y llamaré a Sally- sonrió Lucy visiblemente emocionada. -  
-Yo vigilaré por si ese tipo tiene la idea de regresar, aunque dudo mucho que se atreva - le respondió Idina. -

 

Y así lo hizo pero el tal Tommy parecía haberse evaporado, al menos por esa noche. Lucy avisó a su amiga y ambas se trasladaron a un hotel, no era una maravilla pero sí mucho mejor de lo que tenían por casa. La Dama del Fuego les dijo que permanecieran en contacto a través de la maestra de su hija. Luego volvió al campus y adoptó la identidad de Idina. Ya casi amanecía. La niña aun dormía en su habitación y Nehie estaba velándole el sueño. O al menos durmiendo junto a ella, en la litera de arriba. En eso que la cría se despertó. Abriendo los ojitos algo aturdida. Al principio miró en derredor sin saber dónde estaba. Entonces vio a su maestra y sonrió.

-¡Señorita Idina! – Exclamó desconcertada para preguntar.- ¿Dónde está mi mamá?  
-Te dejó conmigo hoy porque estaba ocupada, tesoro. – Le respondió su maestra de forma jovial asegurando con dulzura. – Pero no tardaré en venir…

 

La muchacha despertó a su compañera. Neherenia se desperezó a desgana, estaba cansada, pero enseguida se percató de la presencia de la niña y bajó de la litera.

-Buenos días cariño.- Le sonrió mesando el pelo de la pequeña con afecto maternal. –  
-He tenido un sueño muy bonito- les confió la cría con una gran sonrisa. –  
-¿Ah sí?- Se interesó Idina que, acercándose hasta la niña le preguntó. - ¿Y de qué iba?  
-Estaba en la Luna. – Afirmó la chiquilla para sorpresa de las dos, más aun de Nehie al agregar. – Y había una fuente muy bonita de piedra blanca. Salía un chorrito de agua y una señora rubia muy guapa, con unas coletas muy largas, que tenía una media luna en la frente, me sonrió y me dijo que esa era el agua mágica de la Luna.

 

Y como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo la cría sacó un frasquito parecido al que tenía Neherenia. A la luz de los primeros rayos del sol refulgió como el oro y Patty añadió para asombro de las dos muchachas que la escuchaban.

-La señora guapa de las coletas me dijo que las dos teníais que beber un poquito de esta agua para quitaros los malos recuerdos. No sé - dudó al tratar de recordar y expresarlo con su limitado vocabulario. – Me dejó beber un poquito y me puse muy contenta.  
-¿Te dijo como se llamaba?- Quiso saber Neherenia realmente asombrada. – Esa señora rubia.  
-Si- sonrió la niña - tenía un nombre muy bonito. Reina Serenity. 

 

Las dos amigas se miraron sin poder creerlo, pero estaba claro. Obedecieron las instrucciones y tras beber un sorbo cada una se sintieron regeneradas. Era como si una oleada de calor y de afecto muy intenso las recorriera. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí y la pequeña sacó otro frasquito similar al anterior para declarar.

-Y éste es para mami y para Sally.   
-¡Gracias cielo! – Pudo decir Idina casi a punto de llorar.-

 

Ahora podía comprender realmente lo vacía que había estado cuando solo se movió por ese deseo de venganza. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero la Soberana del Milenario de Plata les había enviado el agua de la Luna con esa pequeña cuando más la necesitaban. Una niña aun pura e inocente que había encontrado ese manantial que Neherenia consideraba casi de leyenda y así se lo dijo la propia soberana a la cría llena de admiración.

-¡Has hecho algo que ni yo misma, la Reina de la Luna Nueva, puedo hacer! Porque incluso a mí me ha sido imposible encontrar esa fuente. Solo tenía unos frasquitos que me regaló la propia reina Serenity cuando era tan pequeña como tú.

 

Idina asintió visiblemente emocionada. Ahora lo comprendía, aquella niña tenía el candor que ella misma había perdido tras crecer y pelear contra los poderes oscuros. Es más, estaba segura de que estos habían tratado de corromperla y a punto habían estado de lograrlo. Por suerte tuvo allí a su amiga, gracias a ella no sucumbió al mal. Entonces ayudó a la niña a levantarse en tanto pensaba aquello y tuvo al fin una idea.

\- Podría llamar a mis primas y a Amatista. ¡Claro, las Justices!  
\- ¿A tu grupo?- Le inquirió Nehie con visible gesto de sorpresa. -  
-Eso es. Para empezar cumpliré una promesa que le hice a la mamá de Patty. Kathy está cerca de aquí, la llamaré y ella avisará a su hermano y a Satory. Después hablaré con mis compañeras. Y tú Nehie, quiero que actúes a nuestro lado.  
\- ¿Yo?- Se señaló la muchacha con patente rubor para oponer. – Pero si no soy cantante profesional.  
-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y ese video que grabaste?- Le comentó su amiga no sin una pícara sonrisa al afirmar.- Menuda sex simbol estabas hecha…

 

Y tras ruborizarse lo suyo, Neherenia movió la cabeza y extendió ambas manos como si quisiera hacer un espacio para objetar a modo de fallida excusa.

-Pero eso fue distinto. Era para esa campaña de ayuda… y además, no soy tan audaz como para actuar ante tanto público…  
\- Lo vas a ser - sonrió su amiga que de seguido le explicó. – Porque vamos a actuar por una buena causa, y será algo mucho mejor que la fiesta de celebración de la facultad, el concurso de baile que ganaste con mi hermano Lance o esa gala en la que tomaste parte.

 

Y mientras dejaban a Patty bañándose y jugando con la espuma del gel, le explicó su plan a Neherenia. Ésta se alegró visiblemente y asintió. ¡Aquella idea era sencillamente maravillosa! De modo que Idina telefoneó a su prima Katherine y le expuso la situación, ella se ofreció a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta y de paso le propuso otra cosa.

-Pero debo pedir permiso antes- le aclaró Idina - de momento avisa a tu hermano y que él hable con Satory. Tengo un favor que pedirle a su padre.

 

Después de colgar con Kathy fue a ver a la jefa de estudios. De forma escueta y yendo al grano le expuso su idea.

-¿Podríamos actuar aquí mis primas y yo? Ese es el acontecimiento especial que estaba pensando.  
-¿Aquí? ¿Un concierto? ¿En el college?- Repitió Melanie pasmada. - Pues...no sé, tengo que pedir permisos, hacer preparativos.  
-Sería para la fiesta de graduación y a beneficio de las personas maltratadas y de los niños.- Dijo Idina.- ¡Por favor señora Roberts!

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Sonriendo miró a aquella entusiasta jovencita y repuso.

-Yo estoy conforme pero debo informar al decano y al rector, pues no depende de mí. Pero descuida. Haré lo que sea por convencerles.  
-¡Llamaremos a todo el mundo!, ¡dígaselo!, invitaré a mis padres y a mis tíos. Será una publicidad magnífica- exclamó Idina visiblemente entusiasmada. -  
-¡Les convenceré aunque me juegue la vida en ello! - sonrió la jefa de estudios que había sido contagiada por el arrebato de la chica. -

 

Es más Melanie podía ver en aquella mirada llena de ilusión de Idina el reflejo de Connie cuando ésta se entusiasmaba allá en aquello lejanos días de su juventud. Sonrió llena de ternura y por supuesto que se dedicó a llamar y logró convencer a sus superiores que, al oír los nombres de tanto famoso y encima exalumnos, decidieron aprobar la idea. La televisión mundial y Bios seguro que lo transmitirían. Sería una inyección de publicidad para el College que últimamente no estaba en sus mejores épocas. Idina por su parte llamó también a Amatista y Leval a Bios. Fue su amiga la que recibió el mensaje y le aseguró que podría ir, tras el último chequeo de su embarazo las cosas iban bien y tenía permiso para viajar. Desafortunadamente su marido no podría acudir con ella dado que tenía ocupaciones en su base. Más tarde avisó a Kerria, que por supuesto, confirmó de inmediato su presencia allí al saber el motivo. Todo se arregló y durante los días escasos que faltaban se iniciaron los preparativos. Pese a que las Justices se habían retirado oficialmente en Bios, éste concierto fue publicitado como obra benéfica y se desmintió que el grupo volviese. Durante el tiempo que duraron los preparativos, Idina animó a Lucy y a Sally a denunciar a Tommy. Esto, más la grabación que Nehie obtuvo y el testimonio de Sailor Shadow, la propia Dama del Fuego por un lado, y de Idina, al día siguiente, por otro, le mandaron a la sombra por una larga temporada. Además el tal Tommy estaba demasiado asustado por las amenazas de la justiciera, que se ocupó de lanzarle alguna que otra inquietante mirada durante la vista del juicio. El tipo se declaró culpable de todo casi agradecido por ir a la cárcel. Y seguro que estaría muy asustado como para pensar en vengarse al salir. Pero lo que más alegró a Idina fue que esas miradas que le dedicó, aunque no del todo fingidas, no contenían aquel odio salvaje de antes sino únicamente indignación. Gracias a su amiga y al agua de la Luna, ya no albergaba rencor hacia ese desgraciado. Sin embargo nada supieron del otro individuo al que sorprendieron con los niños. Era como si jamás hubiera existido. La policía no tenía constancia suya. Aquello las indignó, pero no podían hacer nada. Tuvieron que dejarlo estar y pasar página. Al menos esos críos estaban a salvo de ese desalmado.

-No lo comprendo.- Pudo decir Idina con patente desagrado.- Si se lo llevaron detenido.  
-Debía de ser algún tipo importante.- Conjeturó Neherenia.-  
-Si alguna vez vuelvo a verle que se prepare.- Masculló su compañera.-

 

Aunque dándose cuenta de la preocupada mirada de su amiga, se apresuró a matizar.

-No, no temas. No me vengaría de él. No deseo caer a su mismo nivel. Le detendría y le llevaría al juzgado yo misma.

 

Más aliviada Nehie sonrió dándole un abrazo a su amiga. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era luchar por proteger a unos niños inocentes en su propio reino. Aunque en su caso sí que destruyó a sus enemigos. No tuvo otra opción, pero se daba cuenta de que el odio era muy peligroso. En un principio deseó hacerles pagar la muerte de Granate y las de sus súbitos. Luego sintió como esa sensación le iba corroyendo. Las guerreras y la propia Soberana del Milenario de Plata se lo habían dicho. Así pudo librarse de aquello, temiendo volver a convertirse en esa malvada reina del cuento que fue en su anterior vida. Ahora, abrazada a su compañera y querida amiga suspiró aliviada de que aquello hubiera quedado atrás. Las dos habían tenido que soportar unas duras pruebas, pero por fortuna las habían superado. Y así pasaron los días. Quedaba ya una semana para la gran fiesta. Las Justices se reunieron y ensayaron algunas de sus canciones ante el delirio de sus fans en la universidad. Los miembros de la hermandad tuvieron que hacer de improvisados guardaespaldas para evitar que los chicos las asediasen. Todo estaba a punto, Neherenia ensayó con las chicas y desde luego no lo hacía nada mal. Fue entonces cuando la soberana de la Luna, en uno de los descansos en un improvisado camerino, les comentó a las otras con un poso de tristeza y melancolía.

-¡Ojalá Granate estuviera aquí!   
-Seguro que está. - Afirmó Amatista tomando de una mano a la soberana. –  
-Si - convino Kerria añadiendo con afecto. – Y estará muy contento de ver que te has unido al grupo, Nehie.  
-¿Quién mejor que tú para sustituirle en este concierto?- Añadió Katherine dedicando una sonrisa al recuerdo de su primo. –  
-Chicas. ¡Vamos a darlo todo por él y por los niños! - Las arengó Idina a lo que todas asintieron. –

 

Todas convinieron en eso. Su compañera de grupo y Neherenia les contaron todo lo ocurrido y ante los remordimientos de Idina por su modo de actuar la réplica de sus primas y amigas fue la apoyarla de forma incondicional.

-En tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. – Afirmó Amatista sentenciando en tanto se acariciaba su vientre que ya comenzaba a verse algo abultado. – Ahora que voy a ser madre, si cualquiera intentase hacer con mi hijo lo que has comentado le mataría sin pensarlo ni un segundo.  
-Si. Hasta creo que incluso fuiste demasiado buena con esos tipos. Yo no lo habría sido. – Comentó Katherine y desde luego en esta ocasión no lo dijo en tono de broma. –  
-Gracias al Cielo que todo acabó bien y esos pobres críos son felices otra vez. – Suspiró Kerria. –  
-Si - Afirmó Neherenia complacida, pudiéndoles explicar. – Nos enteramos que los otros dos pequeños que rescatamos eran huérfanos y que ahora están con familias de acogida. Al parecer no recuerdan nada de ese trauma y tienen la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida.  
-Y la pequeña Patty les dio a su madre y a Sally un poco del agua de la Luna. – Terció Idina con otra radiante sonrisa para agregar. – Por cierto. Gracias Kathy. Cuando llamaste a tu hermano y Satory ellos enseguida le contaron todo al padre de ella. El mismo señor Masters se ha ocupado de ayudar a esas mujeres y a la niña.  
-No hay de qué. Para mí ha sido un placer el poder ayudar. - Sonrió a su vez su prima. –  
-Bueno chicas, ya queda poco tiempo, volvamos al ensayo. – Les indicó Kerria mirando su reloj.- 

 

Todas se pusieron a ello con renovado brío. Y por fin, llegó el gran día. La celebración de la graduación. Para completa alegría de todos Heather también se unió a la fiesta pues ya estaba casi reestablecida por completo. Idina se graduó con matrícula de Honor y constando en su expediente todo lo que había hecho por la niña. Ésta, su madre y su amiga, no se quisieron perder la ceremonia. Tal y como les contó a sus compañeras Idina había pedido a Ian Masters, por mediación de Kathy y Satory que diese trabajo a las dos mujeres y el millonario las colocó en una de sus empresas con sede en Filadelfia. Las dos comenzarían su nueva vida a partir del día siguiente pero esa tarde querían disfrutar también de la fiesta y el concierto. Estaban las tres sentadas en lugares preferentes, al lado casi del escenario. La pequeña, absorta ante todo ese espectáculo, le preguntó a su madre casi sin poderlo creer.

-¿Y Tommy ya no nos pegará más?...  
-No hija, eso se terminó. - Le sonrió Lucy con visible alegría en su expresión. - Nunca más nos molestará.  
\- ¿Os gustó el agua de la Luna?- Quiso saber la cría vivamente interesada. –  
\- Es la mejor agua que hemos bebido nunca. ¡Muchas gracias cariño! – le sonrió Sally también con el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad. –  
\- La reina Serenity fue muy simpática. Igual que Nehie. ¿Sabéis que ella es reina de la Luna también?  
\- Claro que sí, cielo - le sonrió tiernamente su madre.-

 

Y con mucho amor le dio un beso en la frente, al igual que hizo Sally que les comentó a ambas con entusiasmo. 

\- ¡Mirad, ya salen! El concierto va a comenzar.

 

Y las tres se dispusieron a pasar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una noche maravillosa y entretenida, libres por completo de temores y preocupaciones…

 

A todo eso, los padres de Idina y Roy junto con Beruche se acercaron a saludar a sus viejos amigos Melanie y Roberts. La jefa de estudios saltó a los brazos de él en cuanto le vio.

-¡No puede ser!, Roy Malden canalla, ya era hora de que te dejaras ver.  
-¡Ja, ja! - rio él afirmando jocoso. - Voy a hacer realidad mi fantasía erótica favorita, enrollarme con la jefa de estudios.  
-Malden, no te pases - sonrió Roberts blandiendo el puño con desenfado. - Recuerda que todavía te debo alguna.  
-Vale, me has convencido - sonrió su interlocutor soltando a Melanie de la cintura entre las risas de ésta y los demás. -  
-¡Eso, más vale que te portes bien! - rio Beruche dirigiéndose a Roberts a continuación. - Y tranquilo Malcolm yo le mataría antes.  
-Entonces le dejo en tus manos, Bertie. Sé que sufriría más. - Rio asimismo el aludido. -  
-¡No, piedad!- exclamó jocosamente Roy ante un amago de capón por parte de su mujer. -  
-Bueno, lo principal es que esto va a ser un éxito - intervino Tom acercándose a ellos junto con su esposa. -  
-Ya lo creo que lo será, estoy segura de eso - afirmó Melanie. -  
-¿Qué tal se ha portado nuestra hija?- le inquirió Cooan. -  
-¡De maravilla! - exclamó Roberts para alabar a la muchacha - desde nuestra época no he conocido a ningún alumno que lo haya hecho tan bien.  
-Y lo tendría muy difícil para saber quién fue mejor - añadió su mujer - si ella o vosotros.  
-Me haces muy feliz con esas palabras- sonrió Cooan visiblemente orgullosa de su hija, suspirando también aliviada puesto que había estado muy preocupada por ella. – Muy feliz…

 

De hecho hablaron las dos unos días antes y cuando Idina le contó todo lo sucedido la pobre chica no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Su madre la estrechó entre sus brazos con dulzura y le susurró con gran amor en tanto su hija confesaba.

-¡Casi les mato, mamá! ¡Tenía tanta rabia y tanto odio contra esos tipos! ¡Hacerles esas cosas tan horribles a los niños! Perdóname por haber actuado así.  
-Cariño, perdóname tú a mí. – Pudo replicar su madre con pesar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza dejando que la muchacha se desahogase llorando. - ¿Qué te he hecho? Ha sido culpa mía, cuando te obligué a convertirte en justiciera. ¡Ojalá no hubiera tenido que suceder!  
-No pudiste hacer otra cosa entonces. – Opuso la chica que alegó. – Y tú siempre actuaste bien mamá…  
-No es cierto mi niña. Tú ya sabes que luchar por la justicia a veces es muy duro. Y corres el riesgo de perder la razón cuando algo como a lo que te has tenido que enfrentar es tan terrible y tan injusto.- La consoló Cooan añadiendo a su vez. – A mí me sucedió lo mismo cuando dejaron a tu padre en una silla de ruedas. Me cegó el odio de tal forma que solo quería vengarme. Pero tus tías me ayudaron a superarlo. Tú has tenido a Nehie a tu lado. Y por lo que me dijiste, incluso la propia reina Serenity os ha ayudado. Comprendió por lo que estabas pasando, por eso te envió esa agua. Sí, mi amor. Ella sabe cómo eres en realidad. Por eso sigue creyendo en ti, al igual que yo. Tú tampoco debes dudar de tu corazón.  
-Solo sé que no deseo experimentar esos sentimientos tan horribles nunca más.- Pudo decir la chica con un tono lleno de pesar. –  
-Eso es muy difícil cielo, pero piensa en lo bueno. Has hecho algo maravilloso. Mi vida, has salvado a esos niños inocentes de un destino terrible. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Tu padre y yo lo estamos. Has sido capaz de tomar nuestro relevo e incluso de superarnos.  
-No mamá.- Negó humildemente ella. – No podría superaros por mucho que lo intentara.  
-Eres una persona de grandes sentimientos y muy buen corazón. Y créeme. Yo a tu edad jamás podría haberlo hecho tan bien como tú.- Le confesó su madre tras darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle el pelo. –

 

Idina sonrió sintiéndose feliz y aliviada. A pesar de toda el agua de la Luna y de la ayuda de Neherenia tenía el peso de confesar a sus padres aquello. Al menos lo hizo con su madre, esperaba que eso terminase con su catarsis. Ahora se sentía bien y más cuando su interlocutora, de forma animosa, la arengó jovialmente.

-Y en ese concierto sé que vas a dar lo mejor que hay dentro de ti para todos esos niños y personas maltratadas. Con tu actuación y la de tus primas y amigas seguro que recaudaréis mucho dinero para ellos.

 

Su hija asintió, Cooan recordaba esas palabras ahora junto al resto de sus familiares y amigos. Su hija entre tanto estaba junto a sus compañeras que se estaban dando los últimos retoques al maquillaje, ya casi listas para salir. En el exterior entre tanto la gente iba llegando y los familiares de las chicas se disponían a ocupar sus lugares de privilegio.

-Bueno, esto va a comenzar- indicaba Roy - nosotros vamos a colocarnos.  
-Sí, tienes razón - asintió Tom- vamos para allá.

 

El grupo se dirigió hacia la zona que tenían reservada, el campus entero estaba repleto de gente, una multitud de jóvenes en su mayoría. Todos ansiosos por que comenzara el concierto. Antes de aquello también hubo degustación culinaria. Beatriz junto con Idina, Nehie, Heather, Millie y algunas otras chicas, habían cocinado platos típicos españoles y de otras nacionalidades. Por un pequeño donativo para la causa mucha gente que había asistido pudo saborearlos quedando visiblemente satisfechos. Las chicas del grupo que iban a actuar en breves minutos entre tanto, estaban entre bastidores terminando de arreglarse.

-Estoy nerviosa- confesó Amatista acariciando su barriguita otra vez. -  
-¡Ni que este fuera el primer concierto que damos! – sonrió desenfadadamente Katherine. –  
\- Pues el mío sí. – Pudo agregar Neherenia que hasta temblaba un poco. -  
-Pero yo la entiendo - intervino Idina. - A mí siempre me ocurría, cada vez que actuábamos. No te preocupes Nehie, es algo normal. Pero como mi prima Kathy sigue en la brecha pues para ella es un día más en la oficina - sonrió remachando aquello.-

 

Efectivamente Katherine era la única que se mantenía de forma constante dentro del mundo del espectáculo. Según terminaba sus estudios de periodismo actuaba con regularidad. A veces Kerria se unía a ella. Formaban el dúo de las Ky- Kat, aunque esto era únicamente de modo ocasional, dado que la pequeña de los Malden estaba muy centrada en sus estudios de derecho y su activismo a favor del colectivo homosexual. Y fue ésta misma la que comentó a las todavía alumnas de la Golden.

-Y esta noche será muy especial para vosotras. Además de haber recibido los diplomas, es como si actuarais en casa.  
\- Bueno, yo recibiré el mío cuando haga mis prácticas en septiembre. Debo recuperar los meses que me ausenté. – La corrigió Neherenia que añadió animosa. – Pero tu prima ya lo tiene y seguro que hoy va a bordar su actuación.  
-Desde luego que sí- convino Idina. -Ya nos quedan cinco minutos, quiero salir ahí y cantar como nunca…se lo debo a los niños, a nuestros padres, en fin… a todos.  
-Lo harás, eso seguro. Todas lo haremos. - La animó Amatista con determinación. -

 

Una chica entró en ese momento en el camerino, era Heather. Tras saludar con afecto a Idina y a Nehie, sus compañeras le presentaron al resto del grupo. Pero no venía sola, traía a Lucy y a Sally con Patty que también las desearon suerte. Las Justices en pleno se hicieron fotos con todas ellas y una muy especial con la niña en brazos de Idina y flanqueada por Nehie, Heather y las demás componentes del grupo.

-Mucha suerte señorita Idina - le deseó Patty tras darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. -  
-¡Gracias tesoro! - sonrió ésta haciéndole una carantoña en la carita para susurrarle con cariño y complicidad. -Este concierto os lo dedico a todos y muy especialmente a ti. ¡Te quiero mucho cielo! - Remachó, recordando agradecida como esa pobre cría la había alentado en sus momentos más oscuros.- Espero que te guste mucho.  
-Ahora tenemos que salir- avisó Katherine - espero que disfrutéis.

 

Sus amigas retornaron a sus lugares entre el público. Las artistas, poniendo sus manos al estilo del saludo típico de los jugadores de baloncesto, las cuatro Justices más Neherenia, Justice de honor, exclamaron con energía y decisión. 

-¡Go, Justices! ¡Go, Golden!

Y llenas de ilusión y confiadas se dirigieron al escenario… 

 

Y las chicas salieron ante la ovación de sus fans, tras presentarse con su típico estilo arremetieron con las canciones, mezcla de antiguas y nuevas que arrancaron muchísimos aplausos. Su concierto duró más de dos horas e Idina destacó entre todas. Las demás le cedieron gustosamente el protagonismo en esa ocasión tan especial para su compañera, prima y amiga. Casi al terminar, y como broche de oro, ella en persona presentó a dos invitados muy especiales.

-Queridos compañeros y amigos de la Golden y de otros lugares. Tengo la alegría y el orgullo de presentar a dos chicos que fueron muy populares aquí. De hecho ganaron el concurso de canciones de la universidad en repetidas ocasiones. Y digo mucho orgullo porque además de ser unas instituciones aquí son, respectivamente, mi tío y mi padre.- Grandes aplausos entre la muchedumbre cuando Idina desveló entre sonrisas y un tinte jovial y animado. - ¡Os presento a Robert (Roy) Malden y a Thomas Alan Rodney de la promoción del 96!

 

Ambos salieron con sendas guitarras y con la ayuda de las Justices, que hicieron unos coros de excepción, cantaron algunas de las canciones que les hicieron ganar esos campeonatos. La propia Idina nunca había participado en ellos. Al ser digamos, una cantante profesional, no lo consideró justo ni adecuado. Pero ahora tenía la ocasión de ver a su padre y su tío en acción frente a un gran público y desde luego, lo que contaban de ellos no era para menos. A pesar de los años transcurridos seguían siendo dos ciclones sobre el escenario. Al ritmo de esos dos artistas retornados ad hoc todos bailaron y corearon las canciones. Y al terminar, fue Tom el que se dirigió hacia el respetable. Tras eso sí, respirar un poco para recobrar el aliento.

-Muchas gracias por dar a dos carrozas como nosotros la posibilidad de volver aquí a cantar una vez más.  
-¡Eh! habla por ti viejales, yo aún estoy hecho un chaval. - Intervino jocosamente Roy dándole una colleja, lo que provocó las risas del público.- Bueno, ahora en serio - añadió con verdadera emoción estrujando cariñosamente a su amigo por los hombros. - Ha sido maravilloso volver aquí otra vez y comprobar cómo se mantiene la tradición de la Golden State College. Gracias a todos vosotros, estudiantes, profesores y demás. Gracias por ayudar en esta gran obra a beneficio de los niños. ¡Go, Golden! – remachó puño en alto entre grandes aplausos. -  
-Y gracias por vuestros aplausos.- Añadió Tom. - Pero más que nosotros se los merecen las chicas. ¡Justices al escenario! - Les indicó con un jovial grito. -

 

Las interpeladas aplaudieron y obedecieron al punto. También se fotografiaron junto a sus padres y tíos. Rematando el recital con un dúo con Nehie, su propio padre al piano y con los coros de las demás, interpretando una canción dedicada al Agua de la Luna. Tema que ambas reescribieron a partir de un clásico de una famosa artista de la época de juventud de sus padres y que fue muy ovacionada. La letra hablaba de como recobrar el amor buscando una misteriosa agua lunar, declarando entre otras estrofas.

 

He mirado en todos los lugares que podía  
Solo para encontrar una pista  
Para traértela  
Y hacer que me quieras

He corrido en círculos alrededor del sol  
Para cazarte   
Pero es inútil  
No puedes ver eso. Estoy fuera de mí razón.

Tratando de encontrar un camino para llegar hasta ti  
No sabes con cuanta fuerza lo he intentado  
Lo he intentado. Lo he intentado  
¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

¿Debo traerte el agua de la Luna?  
¿Es eso lo que tengo que hacer?  
¿Para hacer que me quieras?  
¿Para hacer que me quieras?

 

Te he dado todo lo que podía darte,   
Es eso lo que quieres de mí

Tengo que tornar la arena en el mar  
¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí?  
He hecho todo lo que podía hacer  
Excepto traer agua de la Luna

 

He hecho todo lo que podía hacer  
Excepto traer el Agua de la Luna…

He alcanzado alto en el Cielo  
Tratando de robar las estrellas  
¡Oh!, para ganar tu corazón  
Pero incluso eso no es bastante

Y he buscado en todo libro que conozco  
Solo para encontrar las palabras  
Para tocar tu mundo   
Y obtener algo de amor de ti

Ya he dado todo lo que podía dar  
Y no sé, no sé qué me queda por intentar

E intento  
E intento

¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
Tengo que traerte agua de la Luna…  
Para hacerte amarme…  
Para hacerte amarme…

Tengo que tornar la arena en el mar  
¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí?  
He hecho todo lo que podía hacer  
Excepto traer agua de la Luna…

Ámame  
¿Cómo te haré amarme?  
¿Cómo te haré ver eso?  
Estoy fuera de mi razón

E intento…  
E intento…  
E intentoooo…

Tengo que traerte agua de la Luna…  
Cariño, ¿eso es lo que tengo que hacer?  
¿Para hacerte amarme?  
¿Para hacerte amarme?

Tengo que tornar la arena en el mar  
¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí?  
He hecho todo lo que podía hacer  
Excepto traer agua de la Luna

He hecho todo lo que podía hacer  
Excepto traer agua… agua de la Luna  
¡Cariño!,  
Si, cariño, cariño, cariño…

He hecho todo  
Tendrás que amarme, cariño…  
He hecho todo…

Oooohhh…

 

(Water from the Moon. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Y así tras este broche de oro el concierto concluyó y fue un gran éxito, siendo grabado para la posteridad. Además se recaudó mucho para la obra benéfica al que iba destinado. Después de eso el curso llegó a su final aunque tanto Neherenia como Heather tuvieron que graduarse en septiembre. Pero su amiga Idina estuvo allí y también Seren, la princesa de los saiyan y Doran, al igual que Chibiusa y las amazonas que no pudieron asistir al concierto. Aunque sí que vieron la grabación del mismo quedando maravillados. 

 

-En verdad los humanos tenéis un poder enorme cuando apeláis a vuestros sentimientos. – Reconoció el saiyan realmente impresionado al oír aquellas canciones. –  
-Si. Mi madre y mi padre nos han hablado muchas veces de ello a mis hermanos y a mí y es algo maravilloso. – Afirmó a su vez Seren añadiendo. – Espero aprender más acerca de estas sensaciones ahora que pasaré aquí una temporada. Me gustaría que mis padres pudieran escuchar estas hermosas canciones.   
-Pues haz como yo. Le voy a llevar una copia a mis padres. ¡Les va a encantar! - Comentó la heredera del Milenario de Plata y el reino de la Tierra con animación. –   
-Y de paso dale las gracias a tu madre por todo de mi parte. – Le dijo Idina añadiendo. – Esa canción sobre el Agua de la Luna también va dedicada a ella con todo mi cariño y gratitud por mantener su confianza en mí y apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

 

Chibiusa asintió con una sonrisa. Tras eso se despidió junto con sus guardianas. Lo mismo hicieron Doran y Seren. Aunque estos quedaron en verse con Nehie en otra ocasión y ya en la Luna, a lo que ella estuvo conforme. Al día siguiente las chicas, con mucho afecto, se despidieron también de Beatriz que volvía a España, afirmando que ahora, con ese título en inglés, encontraría trabajo sin tanta dificultad. Les deseó lo mejor a sus compañeras. Millie también partió a su hogar habiendo ganado confianza en sí misma y decidida a ser una buena maestra. A su vez Heather les comentó que ella seguiría estudiando y que, quizás algún día, trabajase con sus padres en la Golden. Sus compañeras le desearon muchísima suerte. Finalmente fue Neherenia la que, tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, le dijo con nostalgia y mucho afecto.

-Ha sido maravilloso compartir contigo toda esta experiencia. Espero que no dejes de venir a verme a mi reino de la Luna. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que las dos juntas logremos algún día hallar ese manantial.  
-Sería estupendo, sí. - Afirmó su amiga para sentenciar con menos entusiasmo. – Pero creo que ya no somos tan inocentes y puras como para eso. De todos modos claro que intentaré visitarte, Nehie. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo,- y tras una breve pausa se sonrió con picardía para sentenciar - pero yendo a Bios.

 

Y viendo la expresión de sorpresa de su interlocutora, Idina le contó que había enviado una instancia para ser aceptada en el primer colegio que se estaba construyendo en aquel nuevo mundo. Y que esperaba tener la fortuna de ser admitida. Así y con un fuerte y prolongado abrazo, se despidieron las dos amigas. 

 

Y así fue, dado su inmejorable historial y las recomendaciones de multitud de personas, la muchacha fue llamada a ocupar una plaza en ese centro. Aunque, hasta que la escuela se finalizara tuvo que dar clases en la nave, aquel enorme asteroide que orbitaba el planeta. Lo hizo así comenzando una nueva vida y siendo la primera maestra del hijo de Leval y Amatista. Disfrutó mucho con su trabajo y pasado el tiempo pudo preocuparse de lo único que no había hecho hasta ese momento, encontrar al hombre de su vida, que sería su marido y con el que formaría su propia familia. Pero ni mucho menos terminarían ahí sus aventuras ni las de la soberana de la Luna Nueva. No obstante, aquellas serán otras historias que deberán ser contadas en otra ocasión.


	21. La historia de ILaya y Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cualquiera puede cambiar si tiene motivos para ello. Se aconseja no leer hasta haber leído la tercera parte

Era una mañana lluviosa de enero, el doctor Robert Wallance miraba por una de las ventanas de su laboratorio. Afuera hacía un auténtico día de perros. A él le daba igual, no solía salir mucho de su entorno laboral. Desde que rompió con su novia hacía varios meses sólo se dedicaba a su trabajo. Apenas tenía los treinta pero desde luego ahora parecía mayor. Algunos amigos, preocupados al verle tan deprimido, le dijeron que debía salir más para olvidarse de aquella mala experiencia. No obstante él se sentía bien en su trabajo. Por lo menos la rutina de las mezclas, los compuestos químicos y otras tareas habituales que desempeñaba allí le hacían olvidar la tristeza y nunca le decepcionaban. Ahora estaba anotando algunas fórmulas en su cuaderno de pruebas cuando un compañero, de nombre Albert, le dijo según entraba calado hasta los huesos.

-¡Vaya día Robert! Dan ganas de poner el hornillo y no salir de aquí.  
\- Sí, la verdad es que el día no está para un paseo,- convino éste, según terminaba sus notas. -  
-¿Has acabado ya de repasar la composición básica del experimento nueve? - Le inquirió su compañero. -  
\- Si, ahí lo tienes, lo pasé a máquina ayer mismo.- Afirmó Robert.-

Éste con un gesto de alivio, señaló un portafolio situado sobre una mesita repleta de matraces y tubos de ensayo diseminados en un auténtico caos.

\- Desde luego.- Dijo su colega que lo cogió con cuidado y lo ojeó. - ¡Menudo lío que tienes aquí!, si Hux lo ve te va a estar dando la paliza por ser el científico más desordenado del centro...  
-Bueno, lo importante es hacer bien mi trabajo ¿no? - Se defendió despreocupadamente Robert, añadiendo con un tono más funcional. - Además, necesito tener esto a la vista y no guardado en un cajón, luego se me olvida todo o no soy capaz de encontrarlo...  
-Por mí.- Replicó Albert encogiéndose de hombros, para insistirle a modo de amistoso consejo. -Pero yo que tú, al menos lo colocaría mejor.

 

Tras asegurarle a su colega que lo haría Robert le dijo que se iba a comer, tenía una hora escasa, aunque le era suficiente. Con un par de sándwiches de la máquina y una botella de agua le bastaba. Daría cuenta de ellos enseguida y retornaría a la quietud de su laboratorio…

 

En otro lugar mucho más sombrío, un sótano de un edificio abandonado, un grupo de encapuchados se reunieron en una oscura y siniestra sesión. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra con aire inquieto.

-Hermanos, el Gran Sabio está muy enfadado. Las cosas no marchan como pensábamos. Ese maldito guerrero dorado y las justicieras nos están creando demasiados problemas. Debemos conseguir resultados...- el resto del grupo aprobó su comentario con un murmullo en tanto su portavoz proseguía. - Me ha ordenado que invoque a una súcubos especial. Así pues preparar las cosas para el ritual.

 

Todos los acólitos del encapuchado obedecieron al punto. Hicieron enseguida aquellos siniestros preparativos. Sobre una estrella de cinco puntas encendieron velas de color negro. Tras una serie de invocaciones, cánticos y letanías, una densa niebla cubrió la estancia. En su centro surgieron dos fulgores rojizos. Cuando la neblina se disipó, los encapuchados vieron a la silueta inconfundible de una mujer que había surgido en el centro de la estrella. Era alta, y hermosa, de pelo y de ojos de un color rojo intenso, centelleantes como el fuego. Esbozó una maligna sonrisa dejando ver un par de afilados colmillos y preguntó con una voz gutural y premiosa.

-¿Para qué me habéis convocado? ¡Hablad! , tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer...  
-Te hemos llamado por orden del Gran Sabio - contestó un encapuchado con firmeza añadiendo no sin reproche. - Algunas de tus compañeras han sido eliminadas y eres una de las elegidas para sustituirlas. Esperamos que tú no sufras igual suerte.  
\- Puedes estar seguro de que no será así. - Aseveró ésta con tono confiado. -  
\- Dinos tu nombre y grado para saber a quién hemos convocado.- Le inquirió otro de los encapuchados. -  
\- Soy una súcubos del tercer círculo, de la categoría del conocimiento y la ciencia, capitana de la horda de diablesas, mi nombre es ILaya.  
\- Muy bien ILaya en cuanto estés dispuesta debes presentarte ante el Gran Sabio. Él te indicará lo que debes hacer.- Respondió uno de los acólitos. -  
\- Muy bien, ¿donde está el Gran Sabio?...- Le interrogó ella balanceando suavemente su roja melena. -  
\- Ten. - Contestó su interlocutor garabateándole un pedazo de papel con una dirección. - Aquí es donde debes trasladarte.

 

ILaya asintió, leyó la nota y desapareció. Reapareció en otro cubil donde un encapuchado que flotaba en el aire y acariciaba una bola de cristal, le dijo con cierta impaciencia nada más verla.

\- Ya era hora de que me mandasen a alguien. Bienvenida, soy el Gran Sabio.  
\- Es un honor - repuso ILaya, ahora con un tono mucho más sumiso, presentándose tras hacer una leve inclinación a su vez para preguntarle. - ¿Qué deseas de mí, señor?

El Sabio guardó un instante de silencio para declarar.

\- Como supongo te habrán informado, varias de tus compañeras han sido eliminadas por un grupo de renegadas humanas que se hacen llamar justicieras. Pero mi deseo no es que te encargues de liquidarlas. Eso puede esperar. Lo que requiero de ti es que con tus conocimientos de ciencia, crees algo que nos sirva como arma contra nuestros enemigos. Pero, no actúes como el resto de tus hermanas. En esta ocasión es necesario obrar con sumo cuidado. Te infiltrarás entre los humanos haciéndote pasar por una de ellos.  
-¿Dónde señor? - Quiso saber la diablesa que parecía disfrutar con esa idea. -  
\- Tomarás la apariencia de una humana. Irás a un laboratorio de investigación y fingirás trabajar. Allí aguardarás mis órdenes. Todo está preparado.   
-¿Qué debo de hacer entonces...?.Una especie de veneno para los humanos...- Aventuró la diablesa. -  
\- No es necesario. - Comentó el Sabio con regocijo. - ¡De eso tienen de sobra, ellos mismos podrían matarse mil veces! Pero por ahora eso no nos interesa. Quiero algo que los ponga a todos de forma masiva bajo nuestro control.  
-¿Y no basta la hipnosis, señor?..- Replicó ella bastante extrañada, a fin de cuentas, los humanos tenían una voluntad muy débil, o al menos eso había oído. – Podría someter a cualquiera de ellos a mi voluntad. Sobre todo a los machos…  
\- No, desgraciadamente no es tan sencillo. Se ha intentado ya y no ha demostrado sernos muy útil. - Rebatió el Sabio explicándole no sin patente enojo -Tienen medios de contrarrestarlo. Deberás hacer algo que no puedan anular...

 

ILaya se mesó suavemente la barbilla con una de sus manos mirando hacia el techo con aire reflexivo para responder.

\- Será difícil, pero creo que podré hacerlo, aunque tardaré. Eso que pides lleva su tiempo, antes debo conocer en profundidad sus debilidades…  
\- Aprende lo que puedas a cerca de los humanos. Pero con rapidez, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Objetó el Gran Sabio. - Aunque no te inquietes. No estarás sola en esta operación. Ve al instituto científico de investigación. Uno de los jefes es de nuestra secta, él te introducirá allí. Dile que eres la especialista que buscaban para la operación. Él se encargará de lo demás y te comunicará mis instrucciones.- Hizo una pausa y agregó con más apremio. - Debes estar allí enseguida, el poder de nuestros enemigos es cada vez mayor.  
-Espero obtener algún beneficio de esto.- Se sonrió pérfidamente su interlocutora.-  
-Me he informado sobre ti. Eres ambiciosa sin duda. Has cumplido bien con encargos difíciles en el pasado. Por ello ordené tu invocación. Si llevas a cabo esta misión con éxito serás recomendada para un ascenso.  
-¿A comandante?- Inquirió la diablesa con una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos color fuego.- ¿A pesar de que acabo de ascender recientemente?..  
-Eso no sería problema. Buscamos elementos capaces.- Comentó el Sabio observando su bola.- Además, tras la destrucción de Armagedón y de Valnak nos vendría bien alguien con experiencia en el trato con los humanos.  
-Luego era cierto lo que se decía.- Repuso ella con visible interés.- Esos dos han sido eliminados…Eso pone las cosas muy interesantes. Muy bien, puedes contar conmigo.  
-Eres inteligente y taimada. Sabes cómo recabar información. Y tienes una sólida formación. Pero también eres bastante individualista y actúas a tu capricho.  
-En verdad te has informado sobre mí. Debo sentirme halagada. – Se sonrió la diablesa no sin cierta sorna.-   
-Me da igual lo que hagas y las artimañas que emplees siempre y cuando cumplas con tu cometido.- Sentenció el Sabio con tono indiferente.-   
\- Entonces no perderé más tiempo, dame la dirección e iré para allí.- Le pidió ILaya con visible impaciencia. -

 

La diablesa tenía enormes deseos de empezar ese trabajo que, a la vez de ponerla en el camino de la gloria y una nueva promoción, le serviría para satisfacer su curiosidad por los humanos, esa especie inferior a la que nunca había podido ver directamente. No obstante oyó hablar de ellos en su círculo. Sobre todo sabía eso que andaban propagando por allí los traidores de la quinta columna. Los muy estúpidos alegaban que los demonios y los humanos quizás podrían convivir en paz. ¡Paz!. Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en sus casi dos mil años de existencia. ¡Y pensar que ella iba a eliminar a una de esas renegadas pero se lo impidieron! Fue mala suerte que justo alguien la hubiese invocado en ese momento. Aunque para eso no había solución. Lo mejor sería que hiciera rápidamente su trabajo y cumpliera bien esta misión. Aunque acababa de ser ascendida no dudaba que el éxito le reportaría grandes beneficios para su estatus tal y como ese Sabio le había comentado. ¿Quién sabe? Pudiera ser que hasta le hubieran hecho un favor. Destruir a una simple renegada no podía compararse con una contribución a la victoria contra esos patéticos mortales y su Dios. Pero cuando, absorta en esos pensamientos, estaba presta a salir de la sede de esa secta, su interlocutor la detuvo y enseguida le objetó.

\- No se te ocurrirá ir así... 

 

Ella se miró de arriba a abajo, y efectivamente, su interlocutor había llamado con razón la atención de ILaya que vestía una especie de bañador negro ajustado a su escultural cuerpo. Unas hombreras también negras con dos tridentes entrecruzados marcados en color rojo en cada una. Remataba su uniforme con unas altas botas rojas por encima de la rodilla y una capa del mismo color. Seguramente eso no correspondía a la moda humana. Maldijo ese despiste y se disculpó de inmediato. No era buena idea comenzar su misión dando la impresión de ser tan descuidada.

\- Perdón señor, lo había olvidado con nuestra conversación.- Con un gesto de sus manos una densa niebla la envolvió de nuevo. Al despejarse la súcubos reapareció con una blusa color verde oliva, una falda marrón claro, zapatos a juego y el pelo ahora de color castaño, recogido por un moño. Los ojos habían adquirido un tono verde claro y su voz sonaba más aguda, como había estudiado correspondía a las féminas de los humanos, y con ese tono preguntó. ¿Qué te parece Gran Sabio? ¿Estoy bien así?  
\- Perfectamente, ahora ve a éste sitio. Y recuerda, pasa lo más desapercibida que puedas. Trata de comportarte como una de ellos. Al menos hasta que puedas terminar tu misión. - Le mostró el lugar en su bola, un edificio de arquitectura colonial y de un color blanco inmaculado. -

 

ILaya asintió, recordó bien el edificio y apunto mentalmente el nombre, como tenía que hacerse pasar por humana durante mucho tiempo y estar en contacto prolongado con esos patéticos seres debía prescindir al máximo de sus poderes. De modo que salió por una puerta oculta a un solitario solar. Del mismo, tras caminar unos minutos, entró en una calle llena de gente. Ahora necesitaba obtener un medio de transporte y según sus informes, debía solicitar a un vehículo llamado taxi. Se aproximó hasta un extraño recinto rectangular acristalado en donde se guardaba un artefacto al que los hombres denominaban teléfono. Y según le habían enseñado en sus prácticas en el averno, empleó el dinero humano, del que había recibido una buena cantidad, para llamar ese taxi. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos un vehículo de color amarillo se detuvo a pocos metros de ella. Con naturalidad ILaya se subió a él y siguiendo los rituales humanos pidió por favor al conductor que la llevase al instituto científico de investigación. Hasta ahora la primera etapa de su plan marchaba bien…

-Bonito día. ¿Verdad señorita?- le comentaba el taxista, un tipo negro y bastante locuaz. –  
-¿Bonito?- repitió ella sin comprender. – 

 

De hecho la mañana había estado lluviosa, sí, quizás esa especie de bruma y el cielo gris plomizo le recordaban a veces a su lugar de procedencia. No obstante dudaba que los humanos encontrasen hermoso algo como eso. Creía que les gustaban los cielos azules y los días soleados. Al menos esa era la idea que se tenía de esos ridículos mortales. Para ellos todo tenía que ser brillante y azul. Entonces eso era un error por su parte. Y si estaba errada en esa tontería, podría asimismo tener información equivocada en asuntos más importantes que pudieran afectar a su trabajo. En ese caso debería aprender más cosas. Quizás no sería mala idea escuchar lo que aquel mortal que la transportaba en ese vehículo tuviera que decir en vez de desgarrarle el cuello.

-Sí, es un día precioso. – Afirmó el tipo que conducía con pericia, sorteando el tráfico. – Ya lo ve. Acabamos de pasar la Navidad pero todavía no ha nevado. A ver si tenemos suerte. ¿No me dirá que no le gusta la nieve?  
-No, no se lo diré – convino ella suponiendo que eso era una especie de norma para los humanos pero sin comprender a qué podría referirse. – Si es lo que quiere.  
-¡Ja, ja!- Tiene usted sentido del humor, me gusta.- Repuso ese individuo para mayor perplejidad de la diablesa, ¿dónde estaba la gracia en eso?...

 

Pero decidió limitarse a escuchar. Aquel hombre continuó hablando sobre las Navidades blancas, la familia, el hogar y toda esa sarta de idioteces que tanto les entusiasmaban a los de su patética especie. ILaya fue paciente, de buena gana le habría roto el cuello, pero no podía hacerlo. Se suponía que estaba de incognito y consideró aquello como una especie de prueba. 

-Si resisto oír estas tonterías sin matarle entonces es que estoy progresando en mi adaptación.- Se decía mientras aquel tipo hablaba y hablaba.- Espero poder soportarlo…

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino pagó la cantidad requerida. Le habían recomendado que diese dinero de más, cosa que hizo, y a juzgar por el gesto de aquel hombre, lo hizo bastante bien.

-Muchas gracias señorita. ¡Que tenga un buen día! – Le deseó el individuo más que satisfecho por la propina en tanto arrancaba y se perdía nuevamente entre el denso tráfico de la ciudad. -

ILaya ignoró aquella despedida y miró hacia su lugar de destino, la fachada del edificio concordaba con la que el Sabio le mostrase. Sin vacilar caminó hacia allí, se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a entrar…

 

Robert había terminado su frugal almuerzo y se dispuso a volver a sus obligaciones. Iba a levantarse de una silla de las del comedor cuando se acercó a él Finch Hux, uno de los directores adjuntos. De hecho era su jefe directo. El encargado del laboratorio. No le caía demasiado bien ese tipo, pero no había más remedio que soportarlo. De unos cincuenta años y con una barriga prominente, amén de tener poco pelo sobre la cabeza, encima tenía un carácter bastante falso. Parecía mirar a sus empleados por encima del hombro y nunca estaba satisfecho con nada. Por si fuera poco, sus sentimientos hacia Robert tampoco parecían ser demasiado cordiales. Ahora, para colmo parecía querer decirle algo, pues comenzó esbozando una sonrisa bastante hipócrita a juicio de su interlocutor, según le saludaba.

\- Cuanto me alegro de verte Robert, dime ¿Has terminado ya esas pruebas que te encargué?  
\- Si señor Hux. Las tengo en el laboratorio. Ahora mismo se las traeré si quiere.- Ofreció éste. -  
-¡Oh!, no hace falta- sonrió su jefe de forma bastante superficial -, sólo preguntaba. Por ahora no hay prisa, luego te las pediré. Ahora estoy ocupado, espero a alguien en mi despacho. – 

Dio a su interlocutor una condescendiente palmada en la espalda, cosa que éste detestaba especialmente, y le dejó, perdiéndose por el pasillo. 

-Ese tipo es un idiota.- Pensaba moviendo la cabeza.- Y me hace perder el tiempo con tonterías…pero a fin de cuentas, es trabajo…

 

Y es que Robert no entendía qué interés podría tener para Hux analizar el pan de trigo que utilizaban los curas para sus hostias consagradas, pero supuso que sería para algún informe que la Iglesia les habría pedido. Y eso que él mismo estaba educado en la fe católica. Aunque a decir verdad no era ya muy practicante que digamos. Los años, las calamidades en el mundo y en su vida y su propia formación científica, habían ido haciéndole perder esa fe que tuvo siendo niño. Cuando incluso sirvió como monaguillo en su parroquia. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al laboratorio. Una vez dentro se acordó, ¡maldito despiste, había dejado fuera su chaqueta!, se apresuró a ir a recogerla...

-Espero que siga ahí cuando llegue.- Pensaba con cierta preocupación.-

 

ILaya llegó por fin ante la puerta del instituto. Quiso cerciorarse si ese era el centro de investigación. Un bedel se lo confirmó y le abrió la puerta. Ella le dio también algo de dinero. Eso le granjeó la sonrisa de ese tipo que parecía vigilar la entrada. Bueno, a ella le traía sin cuidado, solo se preocupó en caminar hacia el interior del complejo. 

-Algo positivo he averiguado. Los humanos son avariciosos y les gusta poseer eso que llaman dinero. Es algo casi tan eficaz como la sugestión hipnótica.- Meditaba mientras proseguía su camino.- Creo que le pediré al Sabio que me dé más.

 

Y entre esas reflexiones se introdujo por la puerta principal, y comenzó a buscar. Ahora llegaba otra parte más complicada, debía reunirse con su aliado. El problema es que no sabía quién sería su contacto, ni cuál sería su departamento. Comenzaría por lo más básico. Preguntaría a todos los que se cruzasen en su camino hacia donde debía ir y luego se encargaría de lo otro. Entró en una sala donde los humanos estaban comiendo. Eso era una cafetería, se lo habían explicado también cuando la entrenaron en su adiestramiento, por si algún día debía de ir a la Tierra. Sobre una silla vio una prenda humana, era de hombre, una chaqueta, creyó reconocer. Sí, así se llamaba. Desde luego había atendido bien en las clases. Era una alumna aventajada, de las mejores, y bastante eficiente. Por eso había ido ascendiendo rápido y ganándose la confianza de sus superiores (si es que la palabra confianza se podía emplear en su lugar de origen). De lo que estaba convencida era de qué haría su trabajo lo mejor posible para no defraudar las expectativas puestas en ella. Otra vez pensaba en eso. Si lo lograba hasta podría ascender incluso a comandante y mandar su propio batallón de demonios. ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos, no debía vender la piel ¿cómo era ese proverbio mortal que aprendió? ¡Sí!, la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. Entonces un hombre moreno, de ojos oscuros, se dirigió hacia ella y le habló sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Robert que había vuelto corriendo.

-¡Señorita!- exclamó él dirigiéndose a una mujer que tenía su chaqueta. - Es la mía, perdone, me la he dejado en la silla. ¿Iba usted a sentarse, verdad?  
-No, no se preocupe, sólo me extrañó verla aquí...- respondió ILaya para salir del paso, a la vez que le entregaba la prenda a ese humano. -  
-Gracias- repuso amablemente él poniéndosela para admitir a modo de disculpa. - Soy muy despistado. 

 

Él se giró para volver al laboratorio, ya iba a entrar tarde...

 

ILaya decidió entablar conversación con ese hombre para tratar de averiguar hacia donde debía dirigirse. Parecía estar familiarizado con ese sitio. ¡Hasta podría ser el contacto, y haber usado ese truco para hablar con ella!, de modo que, empleando esa empalagosa amabilidad de los humanos que detestaba, pero que tan bien sabía emular, le preguntó.

\- Perdone señor. ¿Sabe usted donde está la sección de investigación aplicada?

 

Robert se sorprendió, incluso le hizo gracia, ¡vaya casualidad! Respondió enseguida.

-¡Claro que la conozco! , esa es mi sección. ¿Es usted nueva? - Preguntó mirando a esa mujer ahora con detenimiento y pensando que no estaba nada mal. -  
-Sí, soy la nueva especialista para la operación.- Declaró ella con énfasis.-

 

Le miró cómplicemente a los ojos esperando una respuesta que delatase a su enlace. Pero el humano le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada durante unos instantes, para preguntarle después con cara de sorpresa. 

-¿Operación? ¿Qué operación?  
-Bueno, me dijeron que preguntase por el jefe de operaciones, digo experimentos.- Rectificó, recordando que esa palabra venía más al caso en aquel lugar, y para intentar tapar su error quiso presentarse con rapidez, formalidad típica de los mortales. – Me llamo ILaya.- El subconsciente la traicionó, su nombre supuesto era Sandy. Pero ya era tarde para cambiar, maldiciendo su descuido dijo el apellido que le habían asignado. – ILaya Martin,...- le ofreció a ese hombre su mano a modo de saludo, tal y como le habían indicado que hiciese. -  
-Encantado de conocerla. Y esa persona que busca podría ser yo. Me llamo Robert Wallance, soy el jefe de experimentación. Seguramente trabajaremos juntos…  
-¿Si? - Repuso ella que sonrió amablemente. -Ya, vaya, que agradable coincidencia. Entonces le acompañaré si no le importa  
-No faltaba más,- dijo él de un modo bastante solícito para indicarle. – Sígame por favor, le enseñaré el laboratorio y el resto del instituto.-

 

ILaya fue tras él, contenta de haber tenido tanta suerte. Ese hombre podría no ser quizás su enlace, pero al menos, ocupaba un cargo que le daría acceso a lo que necesitaba.

-A veces es algo complicado orientarse por aquí. Demasiados pasillos y módulos - le explicaba jovialmente él en tanto la joven asentía de forma desapasionada, tratando de memorizar ese recorrido.- Pero tranquila, se irá habituando pronto.

 

El humano desde luego le fue muy útil, enseñándola todo lo que debía saber sobre las instalaciones. Y lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio. Luego la acompañó al despacho del jefe de personal. ILaya se lo agradeció con una encantadora sonrisa. Una técnica de comunicación humana que parecía serle muy útil. Sobre todo con los mortales del sexo masculino que se la quedaban observando atontados, como era el caso de ese tal Robert. Cuando la dejó allí tocó a la puerta, otro formalismo de esos seres, y la autorizaron a pasar. Lo hizo enseguida y el responsable de recursos humanos la recibió con otra afable sonrisa que ella, por supuesto, devolvió. Entabló conversación con el susodicho jefe al que le dio también la contraseña, pero tampoco era él su aliado. Por lo menos le confirmó que trabajaría en el laboratorio del humano que la había guiado hasta allí. Todos los documentos con su identidad y demás estaban convenientemente a disposición de ese hombre. Ahí constaba su nombre supuesto, pero ella fue rápida de reflejos y le comentó que su nombre era compuesto, Sandy ILaya y que el segundo no aparecía. Pero que ella prefería ser llamada por ese nombre. Al tipo le pareció muy bien, realmente ni le dio importancia. Tras hacerle poner una especie de garabato, (que los humanos llamaban firma) sobre unos papeles, que si no se equivocaba se denominaban contratos, dijo adiós y salió de ese despacho. Cumplidos los formulismos humanos para asegurar su tapadera decidió empezar de inmediato con su tarea. Supuestamente era una científica especialista en química orgánica. Con sus conocimientos arcanos y lo que había aprendido sobre la ciencia humana eso sería fácil. Decidió que primero se pondría al tanto de lo que debía hacer allí y que luego localizaría a su contacto. Fue al laboratorio y de una taquilla que le habían indicado sacó una bata blanca. Se la puso junto con unas gafas que llevaba guardadas, le habían aconsejado que las utilizase, eso completaría su disfraz. Sin más dilación, comenzó a buscar los elementos necesarios para comenzar su trabajo. Robert, que estaba haciendo estudios con sus matraces, se acercó a ella.

-¿Familiarizándote con el laboratorio en tu primer día? - Preguntó amablemente. -  
-¿Qué? - replicó sorprendida - ¡Ah sí!...eso hacía…  
-Perdona si te tuteo, pero creo que eres más joven que yo, en cualquier caso, como vamos a ser compañeros.- Añadió Robert con una ingenua y afable sonrisa. -  
-Me parece bien - repuso ILaya sonriente a su vez, aunque pensando en su interior no sin regocijo -No creo que seas mayor que yo, a no ser que hayas cumplido más de dos mil años.  
-¿De dónde vienes, de algún laboratorio del oeste? - Le inquirió él en tanto su contertulia pensaba en aquello de la edad. -  
\- Si, de Los Ángeles- respondió rápidamente ella. - Me han dado una beca de investigación y un contrato - dijo recordando, esta vez de forma exacta, la coartada que le habían preparado. -  
\- Esto no es tan grande como los centros de investigación que tenéis allí. Pero espero que te sientas cómoda. ¿Vives cerca? Lo digo por que estamos mal de autobuses en esta zona.  
\- Bueno, estoy muy desorientada, acabo de llegar, debo buscar un… hotel.- Confesó la diablesa, que realmente no conocía esa ciudad. -

 

En ese instante, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, era Hux que venía a recoger sus pruebas. Nada más entrar, ILaya le miró fijamente y le preguntó.

-¿Es usted el director...?.Verá,…soy la especialista y quería presentarle mis credenciales. Me llamaron para la operación.  
-Acompáñeme, por favor.- Le pidió él con una voz y una mirada de interés que a ILaya le parecieron muy reveladoras. -

 

Ella le siguió y Hux la condujo a su despacho, una vez allí le dijo con aire de complicidad que se sentase y añadió con más claridad.

-Ya era hora de que llegases, te esperaba, ¿sabes lo que debes hacer? - ILaya asintió contenta de haber establecido el contacto. - Te alojarás en esta dirección - le indicó ese tipo dándole un papel según le comentaba. – Así podrás tener una tapadera perfecta como una humana normal.  
\- De acuerdo. Me instalaré esta noche ¿Alguna cosa más? - Preguntó la súcubos cruzando las piernas de forma bastante incitadora. -  
\- Estarás a mis órdenes...- le susurró Hux que recorrió a ILaya con la mirada, recreándose en sus largas piernas para añadir. - Harás todo lo que yo te diga.  
-¿Lo que tú digas? - Preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona para asentir. - Muy bien, ¿ordenas algo más o puedo volver a mi trabajo?...  
\- Hay una cosa que me intriga saber.- Dijo Fix por toda respuesta en tanto que alargando una mano acarició rudamente una de las piernas de la diablesa que no se inmutó, atenta a la cuestión que le formulaban. - ¿Has tomado la forma de una mujer o eres una mujer de verdad?  
\- Soy una diablesa, tengo sexo femenino y puedo hacer lo mismo que una mujer humana y hacerlo mucho mejor.- Para subrayar sus palabras, ella acarició el estómago de Fix y dejó caer su mano más hacia abajo con sensualidad, añadiendo del mismo modo. - Pero ten mucho cuidado conmigo.- Repentinamente apretó su mano sobre las partes de ese tipo que ahogó un grito. Ella le miró con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos y le dijo en un tono de velada amenaza. - Las súcubos podemos destrozar a un humano con la misma facilidad con la que tú pisarías un escarabajo, o matarlo de agotamiento copulando con él.- Satisfecha con esa advertencia aflojó su agarre y volvió a su estado humano normal. Los amenazadores colmillos desaparecieron y sus ojos retornaron a un color verde claro según ella decía, ahora con esa empalagosa amabilidad que comenzaba a divertirla. - Pero, no temas, mi misión aquí no es esa. Ahora, si no quieres nada más.- Hux negó con la cabeza, el tipo estaba muy intimidado y sorprendido ahora como para hablar. - Entonces me voy. - Sonrió ella con malicia, encantada del susto que le había metido a ese idiota y salió del despacho.-

 

ILaya volvió al laboratorio. Ese enlace era un estúpido, otro que pensaba que una súcubos no tenía nada más que hacer que saciar sus apetitos sexuales. ¡Cómo si la hubieran invocado para eso! No obstante debía reconocer que ese estereotipo también era culpa de muchas de sus compañeras. Otras que se dedicaban a tales cosas en demasía, despreocupándose por su trabajo. ¡Así les iba después! O fracasaban y eran castigadas o directamente aniquiladas por esas justicieras. De todas formas, caso de desear un contacto carnal elegían a hombres mucho más atractivos. Ella desde luego, no se sentía nada atraída por ese Hux. Aunque como súcubos que era claro que tenía sus necesidades. Prefería al humano que había encontrado antes. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah Robert! recordó con satisfacción, él si que sería una presa apetecible. No obstante ahora debía mantenerse serena y centrada en su objetivo. Ya habría tiempo para lo otro más adelante. Entró de nuevo al laboratorio y precisamente el objeto de sus anteriores pensamientos se dirigió hacia ella y le advirtió.

-Ten cuidado con tus matraces. Los tienes muy cerca del radiador.

 

ILaya agradeció el aviso y retiró los matraces de allí. Robert le dijo ahora con una voz algo tímida.

-Te pareceré algo atrevido, pero si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntos? Así de paso te ayudo a buscar un hotel.  
-Te lo agradezco.- Respondió ella que pensó un poco para volver a recordar el nombre del humano y añadir con prevención. - Robert, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? - Esa palabra no le gustaba nada, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo hasta para decirla. No obstante al humano le encantó que le llamase por su nombre y asintió, ILaya continuó. - Ya tengo un sitio, olvidé decirte antes que he alquilado un apartamento. Pero sí que me vendría bien que me acompañaras a esta dirección. Es la del apartamento - sonrió pareciendo azorada (eso le salía bastante bien) y añadió con desconcierto ahora real – estas complicadas calles, no recuerdo donde quedaba.  
-¡Claro que sí! - Se ofreció solícitamente él e ILaya le dio la dirección. Robert la ojeó para declarar sorprendido. - ¡Vaya! , está cerca de mi casa, esto si que es una suerte. Hay un restaurante muy acogedor, muy cerca.  
-¡Magnífico! - Exclamó ella imitando su jovialidad para afirmar con otra estudiada frase de manual.- La verdad es que así cenaré algo caliente, no traía más que unos emparedados...

 

Él sonrió y la dejó con sus matraces, al terminar la jornada la acompañó a su apartamento. Éste estaba ya amueblado y tenía hasta el más mínimo detalle. A Robert le sorprendió, no obstante no le dio mucha importancia, supuso que los dueños lo habrían dejado así y llevó a ILaya al restaurante. Cenaron (le sorprendió comprobar que a esa chica le gustaba mucho la carne poco hecha, y que la degustaba con casi voracidad). La pobre seguramente habría comido poco en su primer día. No obstante, pudieron charlar durante bastante tiempo. Ella le contó que era de una familia del oeste, que había estudiado en una universidad menor de allí y que, tras muchos esfuerzos, su currículo fue admitido para el instituto en el que acababa de empezar. Robert le contó a su vez, que él provenía de una familia católica (en ese momento ella pareció atragantarse, pero no fue nada). Bebiendo un poco de vino volvió a centrar su interés en las palabras del chico que prosiguió. Le dijo que había estudiado en otra universidad, también poco conocida y llevaba trabajando un par de años aquí.

-Sí, para mí fue todo un cambio venir a la gran ciudad.- Comenta él en tanto la joven terminaba aquel bistec casi crudo y sanguinolento.-  
-¿Te apetece un postre?- Le ofreció él.-  
-¿Postre? - Repitió ILaya observándole sin comprender.-  
-Claro, supongo que después de todo lo que has comido no te quedará espacio para más- Se rio él llevándose una mano al cogote.-

Ella no comprendía qué había de gracioso en eso…Sin embargo no quería llamar la atención. Si esa era la costumbre entre los humanos…

-Sí, Quisiera algo de postre.- Repuso al fin.-

Robert le acercó una carta al tiempo que comentaba con desenfado…

-A mí me gusta mucho el tiramisú, y también el cabello de ángel…  
-¿Cabello de ángel, eh?- Se sonrió la muchacha.- Puede que pida eso…

Y así fue. Al probar aquello no era nada sobrenatural, pero si estaba bueno. Al menos eso creyó que se decía. Tenía un sabor dulzón que empalagaba un poco. Sobre todo con ese paladar humano que ella había adoptado.

-¿Te gusta?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Sí, está bien… rico.- Recordó que se decía.-

 

Ese individuo asintió al parecer feliz, lo cual le resultó extraño. ¿Por qué se alegraba de que a ella le gustase esa comida? Mejor no pensar demasiado en eso. Sería otra estúpida costumbre mortal. Y finalmente terminaron. Tras la cena, él la acompañó a casa. ILaya le invitó a tomar una copa. Ella pensó que podría estar bien aparearse un poco con ese hombre a fin de comenzar a tenerle bajo su control. Pero Robert se disculpó alegando que era tarde y debían madrugar, se marchó dejando sorprendida a la diablesa.

-Es difícil de creer, un humano que rechaza pasar la noche conmigo.- Pensó encogiéndose de hombros y entró en su habitación. – Bueno, eso ahora no es tan importante…

 

Una vez allí se comunicó telepáticamente con el Gran Sabio y le informó que ya había dado comienzo a su misión, después se tumbó en la cama y adoptó su verdadera apariencia. La verdad es que no había empleado sus dotes de atracción con ese mortal, de lo contrario a estas alturas estaría gozando de él. Pero no tenía ninguna prisa, ya llegaría la ocasión. Como no necesitaba dormir se ocupó de documentarse por si debía acometer la segunda parte de su misión. Enfrentarse a esas enojosas justicieras. Acorde a los informes que el Sabio le diese esas humanas habían sido agentes suyos y desertaron. ¡Malditas traidoras! Si algo odiaba más que a los humanos era a los traidores. En fin, sonrió divertida. Si tenía ocasión ya ajustaría las cuentas con esas renegadas.

-De modo que sois cuatro. ¿Eh?- Se dijo tras contemplar en el espejo de su habitación unas imágenes que su jefe le había enviado desde su bola en donde pudo verlas en acción.

 

Lo cierto es que aquellas humanas no luchaban del todo mal. Pese a representarles un esfuerzo habían acabado con varias diablesas. Incluso creyó reconocer a algunas de ellas. Eran casi de su misma promoción. Pero de un rango inferior.

-Las muy estúpidas.- Se dijo en voz alta con patente desdén.- Mira que dejarse vencer por esas humanas. Y de unas maneras a cuales más ridículas…

 

Tras el visionado aún quedaba tiempo para el amanecer. Aburrida decidió darse una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad. A esas horas de la madrugada estaban desiertas. Apenas algunos gatos maullaban en la lejanía. Ella paseaba de forma relajada, con su identidad humana. Aunque oyó unos ecos de pasos en la distancia. Se aproximaban a ella. Sonriendo se limitó a dar un salto prodigioso y encaramarse en una de las azoteas cercanas. Al poco un grupo de humanos, que podrían ser de unos tres, pasó por allí. Pudo escucharles hablar…

-Si tío, juraría que esa piba pasó por aquí. Estaba bastante buena.  
-Mira que eres idiota, para una que podríamos haber disfrutado aquí y sin testigos la dejas escapar – le acusó otro con tono frustrado.-

 

Las pintas de aquellos tipos eran bastante desarrapadas, con cazadoras de color negro y gris, recortadas a la altura de los hombros, lucían tatuajes de calaveras y signos extraños que a ILaya le sonaban de algo. Los había visto antes pero no los reconocía. El caso es que pensó que podría divertirse. Bajó sin ser vista y adoptó forma humana, pero no la que había adquirido para su misión. Eligió el aspecto de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, casi en edad adolescente. Era estupendo el poder cambiar su fisonomía de esa forma. Tendría un momento para pasarlo bien y no comprometía su misión. Al poco comenzó a caminar para que el ruido de los zapatos de tacón que ahora calzaba se hiciera audible a esos tipos. Lo logró puesto que ellos la siguieron y la arrinconaron, al menos eso pensarían los muy ingenuos, en un callejón.

-Vaya, vaya, aquí estás gatita – se sonrió una rapado que esgrimía una navaja.-  
-¿Te has perdido, nena?- Le inquirió otro con gesto avieso en tanto se aproximaban.-  
-Nosotros te ayudaremos. - Terció el que restaba acariciándose una parte poco decorosa de su anatomía.-  
-Por favor.- Pudo replicar ella fingiendo una voz trémula y llena de temor.- Es muy tarde, quiero irme a mi casa…  
-Claro que si – contestó el rapado con una pretendida voz melosa, para añadir.- Pero antes lo vamos a pasar muy bien todos juntitos.

 

La muchacha miró nerviosa en todas direcciones, pero esos tres tipos le cerraban cualquier espacio para salir de ese callejón. Se pegó a la pared y otro de ellos, con un gesto lleno de lujuria, le dijo.

-Vamos, no seas tonta. Puedes hacerlo fácil o difícil.  
-Qué… ¿qué queréis que haga?- Pudo decir ella pretendiendo estar aterrorizada, cosa que le salía muy bien.-  
-Pues darnos un besito, para empezar. – Replicó otro de esos individuos frotándose su barba cerrada.- 

 

ILaya se contuvo para no sonreír. Esos idiotas creían poder abusar de una humana indefensa. Aquello prometía ser muy divertido. Enseguida uno de ellos la agarró de un brazo. Por supuesto la súcubos gritó y el tipo le tapó la boca. Se dejó tirar al suelo y uno de ellos comenzó a quitarle su falda y la ropa interior, cuando aquel individuo retiró la mano de su boca ella pudo decir.

-Puedo ser muy complaciente. No hace falta que os pongáis tan rudos.  
-¿Ah sí?- Dijo uno de ellos que desde luego no se esperaba esa respuesta. –

De hecho aquellos individuos se miraron con extrañeza y otro, el calvo le preguntó.

-¿Cómo de complaciente?

 

Sin mediar palabra ella se limitó a indicarle con un gesto que se acercase. Le miraba a los ojos y ese humano era incapaz de resistirse, con una seña le ordenó a su compañero que la soltara. Éste, atónito, obedeció, la muchacha se puso de rodillas y sin ceremonias le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Metiendo la mano le extrajo el miembro y tras esbozar una leve sonrisa lo metió en su boca.

-A eso le llamo yo ser una buena chica. - Pudo comentar otro que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.-  
\- Esto sí que es una suerte. - Afirmó el tercero que tras mirar en derredor les dijo a sus amigos.- Y no hay nadie por aquí…lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

 

ILaya sabía que el sexo oral encantaba a los machos humanos, se regodeaba con éste hasta que el tipo comenzó a excitarse tanto que ya no podía aguantar más, fue entonces cuando ella bebió el fruto de aquella estimulación, succionando tanto que ese individuo llegó a decir entre jadeos.

-¡Joder, eres una aspiradora! Vale ya tía, que mis compañeros también tienen…

 

Y no pudo terminar la frase, en lugar de palabras profirió un grito horrible cuando la diablesa transmutó aquel dulce rostro de chica adolescente en el suyo real. Tras morder aquello seccionó el órgano de ese tipo que cayó al suelo aullando de dolor. Los otros dos apenas si pudieron reaccionar. Uno de ellos la apuntó con el dedo balbuceando.

-¿Qué, qué has hecho maldita zorra?-  
\- ¡Uy! - se sonrió ILaya tras escupir al suelo aquel trozo de miembro que había arrancado.-

 

Ahora sonreía con un aire perverso en tanto sus ojos refulgían rojizos. Esos dos tipos la miraban atónitos y aterrorizados, sin apenas poder moverse. Para ella fue un juego el saltar sobre el más cercano y desgarrarle el cuello con sus largas uñas…el otro finalmente reaccionó dándose la vuelta y escapando a todo correr en tanto gritaba…

-Joder… ¡es un monstruo!

 

ILaya no estaba dispuesta a dejarle escapar. Corrió tras él y estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando su sexto sentido la advirtió. Rápidamente se parapetó tras unas cajas. Al poco vio descender dos siluetas de mujer. Una de ellas interceptó al tipo que chillando se arrojó al suelo delante de la recién llegada.

-No, por favor, no me mates, por favor…-Le suplicaba con patente horror y agitación.-  
-Tranquilícese. – Le pidió aquella mujer que lucía un blanco corpiño, un lazo sobre su pecho y una minifalda, ambos de color verde oscuro. Tras mirar a su alrededor añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ese desgraciado que temblaba de miedo.- Soy la Dama del Rayo. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?  
\- Esa chica, esa chica…- Pudo repetir su interlocutor sin ser capaz de decir nada más.-  
\- ¿Qué chica?- Quiso saber su interlocutora que miraba sin comprender a su otra compañera.-   
\- Mi piedra parpadea. – Le dijo ésta, uno de ellos está cerca.-   
-Dama del Trueno, quédate con este hombre. Iré a mirar- Le indicó la de verde.-  
-¡Espera! - Le pidió ésta que vestía un uniforme similar, con la diferencia de que su lazo y su minifalda eran casi de un tono dorado.- Si es una diablesa o un demonio no conviene que vayas sola.  
-¡Mis amigos! – Pudo decir aquel tipo que estaba casi en shock.-  
-No se preocupe, les ayudaremos.- Le dijo la Dama del Trueno.-

 

ILaya no podía creerlo. Esas dos eran un par de justicieras. Dudó si presentarles batalla o no. Al igual que ese humano se le había escapado, esas dos podrían hacer lo propio y quizás sus compañeras anduvieran cerca. Decidió jugar un poco para tantearlas.

-¿Quién habrá podido hacer esto?- Musitó una de esas mujeres con patente repulsión.-

 

ILaya no pudo evitar reírse con una siniestra carcajada que respondió a esa pregunta. Ambas justicieras miraron hacia la fuente de aquel sonido pero no vieron a nadie…Ella se ocultaba bien ahora tras un callejón. Amparándose en la poca luz y en su velocidad. Oyó entonces a una de sus enemigas gritar…

-¡Da la cara maldita!  
-No es momento para que nos conozcamos…todavía.- Repuso con su voz femenina y gutural llena de tono burlón.- Ahora tengo otras labores pendientes…por eso no me molestaré en darle su merecido al que queda.  
-Eres muy valiente contra humanos indefensos pero no te atreves a plantarnos cara ¿Eh?- La desafió esa que identificó como la Dama del Trueno restallando su látigo.- ¡Ven aquí si te atreves!…

 

Otra risa plena de regocijo y desdén contestó a ese reto. Después ILaya sentenció.

-No sois rivales para mí… Y esos humanos no eran inocentes…se pensaron que yo era una pobre y desamparada chica y quisieron propasarse. Grave error, intentar eso con una súcubos. Pero mirarlo de esta manera. Deberíais darme las gracias por defender la dignidad de la mujer. Desde luego que ya no molestarán a ninguna humana más... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Y divertida arrojó ese pedazo de carne flácida que le arrancó al miserable humano aquel. Tras esas palabras un ruido amortiguado se escuchó. La Dama del Rayo se aproximó solo para descubrir con repulsión lo que era. 

-Un regalo para vosotras. Por si no tenéis mucha compañía. ¡Ja, ja!- Se burló esa diablesa.- Ya nos veremos…  
-¡Maldito monstruo! – Pudo decir la otra justiciera, que reconoció como la Dama del Rayo.-  
-¡Cuidado! – La advirtió su compañera.-

 

Y es que ILaya a modo de despedida lanzó un rayo de energía desde el callejón en el que estaba. No tenía demasiado ángulo de modo que su disparo se estrelló contra el suelo. Ambas justicieras tuvieron el tiempo justo de evitarlo lanzándose a tierra.

-No me conviene terminar con ellas. Al menos no todavía. Que mantengan entretenido al Sabio y a los demás, me darán tiempo para cumplir con mi misión.- Pensó la súcubos en tanto desaparecía de allí.-

 

Usando sus poderes se transportó a la guarida de la Secta. Antes de que aquel encapuchado de la bola hiciera averiguaciones sería ella misma la que le informase…

-Ya estoy aquí. Ha sido divertido.- Repuso la súcubos.-  
-¿Por qué no aprovechaste para terminar con ellas?- La amonestó él con tono severo.-  
-Eso no era cosa mía.- Contestó ella con despreocupado descaro.- Tengo otro cometido…  
-Pues no te veo ocuparte de él ahora mismo.- Replicó su contertulio.-  
-Una chica también tiene que divertirse.- Sonrió pérfidamente ella para agregar ya con mayor seriedad.- ¿No habías invocado a cuatro de las mías para vencerlas?...  
-Por desgracia esas humanas las derrotaron.- Tuvo que admitir el Sabio no sin indignación.-  
-¡Vaya!- Se sonrió ILaya.- Eso sí que es interesante. Bueno…si quieres que me encargue de ellas solo tienes que pedírmelo…  
-Eso ya no será preciso. He invocado a Karnoalk, él terminará con esas estúpidas y con el solar.- Contestó su interlocutor ahora con un tono de mayor seguridad.-  
-¿Karnoalk? ¿Has invocado a un demonio del sexto círculo aquí? - Se sorprendió la diablesa.- En ese caso cualquier cosa que yo haga no me servirá de nada. Se la apropiaría. Él querrá llevarse todos los laureles.   
-Con que te ocupes del humano ese al que frecuentas y de la misión que tienes asignada será más que suficiente. – Le indicó el Sabio.-  
-Así lo haré, Señor.- Convino ella que, tras una leve reverencia agregó.- Ahora con tu permiso voy a seguir con mi cometido…

Y tras una leve inclinación desde su capucha por parte del Sabio la súcubos desapareció. Él se quedó observando su bola en tanto comentaba con regocijo.

-Al parecer la tal ILaya hace honor a su reputación. Ambiciosa, egoísta y calculadora. Bien, creo que reservaré a esa diablesa para algo más importante. Tiene esa otra misión que cumplir y no debe apartarse de ella. Invocaré a otros para enfrentarse a esas justicieras y rematar nuestra tarea pendiente.

 

La diablesa por su parte retornó al apartamento que ahora le servía como base. Al reaparecer allí pensó que lo más prudente sería ocuparse de su trabajo principal. Dejaría la diversión para después. 

-Si el Señor de Dite ha venido hasta aquí…es que nuestros enemigos no son tan débiles como yo creía. Haré bien en apartarme de eso…- Se dijo con tinte reflexivo.-

 

Desde luego no había sobrevivido tanto por precipitarse o dejarse llevar antes de meditar sus movimientos. Juzgó mejor el mantenerse al margen de esas justicieras y centrarse en su cometido. Al día siguiente como una humana más acudió a su puesto de trabajo. Ese tal Robert estaba en la cafetería, pues era pronto. Leía el periódico y al verla llegar le comentó no sin preocupación.

-¡Fíjate! Esto ha ocurrido cerca de donde vivimos.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la muchacha con gesto perplejo.-  
\- Tres tipos han sido atacados ayer. Al parecer eran delincuentes de poca monta, pero las Justicieras les acompañaron a la comisaría de noche. Y no porque les hubieran detenido. No te lo vas a creer… a uno le habían arrancado. Bueno, ya sabes, eso…  
\- No, no sé. - Comentó ella fingiéndose sorprendida y queriendo saber con una buena imitación de candor.- ¿El qué?... 

Robert se sentía algo envarado. Pudo ser más explícito cuando añadió.

-Esa parte de los hombres, esa que…  
-¡Qué horror! – Exclamó ella llevándose las manos a la boca con algo de teatralidad, aunque en su interior se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Más cuando se interesó. - ¿Ha muerto alguien?  
-Afortunadamente no. Otro de esos tipos tenía el cuello destrozado, pero por suerte para él no le cortaron la arteria. El otro escapó y estaba a punto de ser atacado pero quién quiera que fuese desistió. Gracias a que la Dama del Trueno y la Dama del Rayo estaban allí…  
\- ¿Y se sabe quiénes han sido?- Inquirió ILaya.-

Aunque la diablesa debía esforzarse para no echarse a reír allí mismo. En tanto aparentaba sentirse turbada por aquello…

-No. Pero según el que escapó…- Se interrumpió para agregar con patente incredulidad.- Ese tipo tendría que estar drogado o algo así. Declaró que una chica a la que ellos estaban… bueno según contó, querían darle un susto pero al parecer fue ella quién se lo dio. Que tenía ojos rojos que brillaban y colmillos, ja...- Declaró Robert encogiéndose de hombros.- Eso le contó al periodista de sucesos que cubre ese distrito. Ya sabes, siempre tienen alguno en las jefaturas de policía por si se produce algún crimen o caso interesante. Pero a mí me da que este tipo era un alucinado o algo y que debió de ser una reyerta entre bandas.  
-¿Y dice algo de esas justicieras?- Inquirió ILaya ahora con mayor y real interés.-  
\- Solo que le llevaron allí y a sus dos amigos heridos al hospital para que les atendieran. Luego se marcharon, como siempre hacen. Desde luego, son unas mujeres muy valientes.  
-¿No me digas que las admiras?- se sonrió su interlocutora sin ocultar su desdén.-

 

El chico la observó con asombro. ¡Pues claro que las admiraba! Y así lo hizo constar.

-Hacen una labor muy importante, ayudan a la gente. Combaten esos extraños crímenes que se han producido por toda la ciudad. Tú al acabar de llegar posiblemente no lo sepas, pero han estado pasando cosas muy raras.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
-Pues no sé. Extraños asesinatos, ataques a lugares sagrados. Incidentes con personas que parecen haber enloquecido. Bueno, lo principal es que te sentirías mucho mejor si te vieses mezclada en medio de algo como eso y las justicieras acudiesen en tu ayuda.

 

ILaya se sonrió disfrutando la ironía, no creía eso muy posible en su caso. Aunque no debía olvidar su papel. Se suponía que era una mujer humana indefensa. Y convino de forma más suave.

-Tienes razón. ¡Qué terrible! Menos mal que esas justicieras están para protegernos. Salvo que, claro, fueran ellas las que cometieran esas atrocidades…

 

Robert la miró de nuevo con patente asombro. Pero se apresuró a contestar.

-En absoluto. Hay muchos testimonios de personas que les están muy agradecidas. Les han salvado de criminales y de, según algunos testigos, gentes muy raras. Aunque no me creo eso de que fueran monstruos, posiblemente sería algún desequilibrado con un disfraz. De todas formas. Nunca viene mal gente dispuesta a luchar por la justicia. De veras, este es un mundo muy duro a veces. Tenemos que ayudarnos para hacerlo un poco mejor.

 

Ahora fue la chica quién le observó sorprendida. En fin, ya era la hora de entrar al trabajo. Ambos lo hicieron aparcando la conversación. ILaya no comprendía por qué unos humanos simplemente se ocupaban de proteger a otros. Lo normal, al menos para ella y los suyos, era machacar al débil y aprovecharse de él. Quizás debería entender esas ideas de los mortales para obtener una ventaja en su estrategia. Pensó que lo mejor sería proceder con más cautela. Y mientras avanzaba en sus conocimientos de las costumbres humanas y en su labor primordial, pasaron varias semanas. Si bien no volvió a encontrarse con las justicieras supo que las cosas iban mal para la secta. Se oyó que Karnoalk había sido eliminado…

-Hice bien en mantenerme al margen.- Pensaba realmente satisfecha de su decisión.- SI han sido capaces de derrotar a ese demonio no son enemigos a los que yo pueda vencer. Al menos ese extraño guerrero dorado.

Pero por suerte aquel no era su problema. La diablesa por su parte, tenía casi a punto su trabajo. Un día Robert, le preguntó de qué se trataba. Ella le respondió esquivamente que de un fertilizante. La jornada terminó y cuando la chica iba a salir su compañero le propuso con afabilidad.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo? El parque está muy bonito a estas horas de la tarde.

 

ILaya aceptó, habían acabado pronto y aún había sol. Además no podía disimular su extrañeza. ¿Qué veían de interesante esos seres humanos en aquellas formaciones vegetales tan anodinas? Salvo que algo se escondiera dentro. Tenía curiosidad y recordó una vez más sus instrucciones de aprender lo más posible sobre la conducta de esos seres. Y ¿para qué negarlo? Su compañero de trabajo era interesante. Le contaba muchas cosas y ella recurría a su ayuda cada vez que no comprendía algo de las estúpidas normas o usos de los humanos. Al menos como fuente de conocimientos ese mortal era muy valioso y encima hasta la entretenía. Cosa que ella habría juzgado casi imposible. Antes de conocer a Robert nunca creyó que los humanos tuvieran el más mínimo interés, salvo para jugar con ellos o tener sexo. De modo que, en tanto todos estos pensamiento pasaban por su cabeza fueron hacia el parque, paseaban entre los árboles y varios niños de corta edad se cruzaron en su camino corriendo. Uno de ellos se cayó y se puso a hacer pucheros. Robert le ayudó a levantarse ante la mirada indiferente de ILaya. Ésta comentó mientras el niño, que había dejado enseguida de llorar, se alejaba otra vez a la carrera.

-Si corre así otra vez volverá a caerse, ¿es que no se da cuenta de eso?  
-¡Dale un respiro! - sonrió él añadiendo cordial. - No debe de tener más de seis años, a esa edad sólo les apetece correr y jugar.  
-Son almas inocentes, claro - dijo ella de un modo suspicaz. -  
-Sí, yo ya ni me acuerdo de lo que sentía con esa edad, les envidio. La verdad es que siempre me han gustado los niños.  
-¿Para qué? - Le preguntó su interlocutora sorprendida.-

 

Quizás era uno de esos humanos que practicaba canibalismo. Ella había escuchado comentar de algunos de los demonios y diablesas más terribles del averno que también disfrutaban con la sangre de esas criaturas. Aunque ella no lo había probado, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás en alguna ocasión podría ofrecerle uno a su compañero y asegurarse un valioso aliado...

 

Entonces Robert rio desconcertado a ILaya cuando le explicó el por qué…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que para qué? .Me gustaría casarme un día y tener hijos. ¿A ti no?  
\- Nunca me lo he planteado - replicó indiferentemente.-

Se daba cuenta de que su anterior sospecha carecía de base. Debía tener mucho más cuidado y buscar otra manera de que Robert le otorgase toda su confianza. 

\- Supongo que será por nuestro trabajo, absorbe mucho.- Comentó él. -  
\- Sí, eso debe ser,- dijo ILaya para zanjar el tema, pues por algún motivo que no lograba entender hablar de eso comenzaba a resultarle incómodo. -

 

Pero de nuevo fue Robert el que se encargó de ello con otra propuesta no menos sorprendente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al cine?  
-¿Al cine? - Repitió ella sin saber exactamente de que podría tratarse aquello -...  
\- Si, ponen alguna película de reestreno en uno cerca de aquí. Si es que no te da miedo  
\- Bueno. - Aceptó ILaya pensando curiosa en qué sería eso del cine y a qué se referiría ese humano. A ella no se la asustaba con facilidad, casi lo tomó como un reto cuando asintió y dijo con sorprendente cordialidad. -Muy bien, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde. ¡A ver si eso me asusta!…

 

Así las cosas, ambos se dirigieron hacia el cine que estaba sólo a un corto paseo. Al llegar vieron que la película a restrenar era el Exorcista. Robert le insistió a ILaya, ésta vez algo preocupado.

-Esta película es algo fuerte, no sé si serás sensible. Salen cosas bastante desagradables, endemoniados y todo eso.  
-Creo que me gustará - afirmó la muchacha con una maliciosa sonrisa. -

 

Entraron a ver la película y a Robert le sorprendió que ILaya se riera con ganas mientras el resto de la gente de la sala guardaba un silencio dominado por el miedo. Sobre todo cuando veían a la niña lanzando babas verdes y girando la cabeza.

-¿Te hace gracia? - Le inquirió Robert la miró atónito. -  
\- Me río de la imagen que tienen los demonios, los ponen demasiado feos, ¡ja, ja, ja! - ¡Qué bueno, eso!, “mira lo que ha hecho la guarra de tu hija, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!…me lo apuntaré.

 

ILaya se reía, y en eso era sincera. De hecho lo estaba pasando muy bien. Nunca antes se había entretenido tanto. En verdad encontraba la situación divertida. Esa especie de diablo recordaba vagamente a esas estúpidas bestias subhumanas del segundo círculo. ¡Esas sí que eran feas! pero nada inteligentes. En cuanto a poseer a una humana de esa forma era algo ridículo. Un demonio medianamente listo no llamaría así la atención. Y esas babas ¡qué tontería! Ningún diablo decente haría algo así. ¡Salvo que quizás el almuerzo le hubiese sentado mal! ¿Y para que iba a hacer levitar la cama? ¿Para cambiar las sábanas mejor?...

-¡Esto es absurdo.- Se burlaba ella sin parar de reír.- ¿Qué son, esos demonios de la película, mascotas?...  
-¿Cómo crees que son los demonios en realidad? - Le preguntó Robert con evidente curiosidad. -  
\- No creo que sean tan feos, eso te lo aseguro,- rio nuevamente ILaya. – Al menos si yo tratase de invadir la Tierra lo haría con más disimulo.  
-Si, en eso creo que tienes razón.- Se rio también él.-

 

Su contertulia asintió. Aunque había de todo. La mayoría de los de su círculo desde luego parecían humanos. También los había por supuesto con formas mucho más grotescas. En fin… Divertida por aquella pobre interpretación humana de los de su especie, dejó que su acompañante la invitase a algo llamado palomitas. Aunque no eran pájaros pequeños como ella creyó al oír el nombre. Eran una especie de bolitas saladas que no estaban mal. Si casi darse cuenta se comió el equivalente a un enorme cubo ella sola.

-Me dejas sorprendido.- Pudo decir él observándola atónito al comprobar cómo había vaciado ese recipiente.- ¿No te sentará mal?  
\- No - replicó la muchacha de forma indiferente.- El sabor es bueno. Aunque da un poco de sed.- Admitió finalmente.-  
-Puedo ir a por un refresco. – Se ofreció el chico.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Ahora estaba muy interesada en la película. En ese momento en el que el sacerdote pedía al demonio que entrase en él y luego saltaba por la ventana. De nuevo sus carcajadas arreciaron ante las miradas anonadadas del resto del público.

-¡Ese tipo es tonto!- Declaró visiblemente divertida.- El demonio volverá a salir y ya está. Eso lo sabe cualquiera.  
\- No creía que fueras tan experta en diablos.- Sonrió Robert.-

 

Aunque ahí la dejó de reírse. ¿Y si estaba hablando demasiado? ¿Acaso ese humano podría sospechar? Más cuando él le preguntó.

-A ver, doña experta, ¿cómo acabarías tú con ese demonio?, ja, ja…

 

Para su alivio ILaya pudo darse cuenta de que su contertulio se tomaba aquello a chanza. De modo que decidió emular su tono.

-Pues- repuso la chica llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Si sale en forma de nube es sencillo, con dispersarla del todo. Y si está en un cuerpo, pues lo matas y se acabó.- Concluyó como si eso fuese obvio.-

 

Aunque debía de admitir que esos rituales de exorcismos sí que funcionaban y que eran muy peligrosos para los de su especie. Pero eso no lo iba a decir. Al fin, cuando terminó la película, ambos salieron del cine. Robert tomó a ILaya del brazo y ante la sorpresa de ella la cubrió con su chaqueta, dado que la muchacha llevaba una suave blusa y refrescaba.

-¿Qué haces? - Le inquirió ella sin comprender. - ¿Por qué me pones tu chaqueta a mí?..  
\- Hace frío, yo llevo mi jersey, así no te enfriarás- le explicó afectuosamente Robert. -  
\- Gracias- sonrió la chica aun sin acabar de comprenderlo. Pero sabiendo que él creía hacerla un favor por lo que añadió. - ¿Qué deseas a cambio?  
\- ¿A cambio?- se sorprendió él mirándola ahora sin comprender. - ¿A cambio de qué?  
\- De tu chaqueta – especificó ella. –  
\- ¡No quiero nada a cambio! Solo que no agarres un resfriado. Cuando llegues a casa me la devuelves- se rio el muchacho para extrañeza de su interlocutora. -

 

La verdad es que, desde que conocía a Robert, ILaya estaba desconcertada. Los humanos en general no eran como se los había imaginado. Tenían una extraña manera de ser, pero vivían de una forma diferente a lo que ella conocía en el averno. Allí nadie se preocupaba por nadie, sólo entre camaradas muy cercanos y ni siquiera así se podía confiar demasiado en otros demonios. No faltaría siempre el ventajista que para ascender o hacer méritos, fuera capaz de eliminar si fuese necesario a cualquier compañero y eso allí no estaba mal visto, todo lo contrario. Ella misma había pasado por encima de otros colegas menos decididos y le había ido bien. Además, los humanos eran débiles y adoraban al Creador, el que había arrojado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas de su lado. Debían ser aniquilados, y su mundo sometido, siempre lo creyó. Pero Robert, por ejemplo, se mostraba siempre muy amable con ella y eso no era porque él quisiera engañarla. No sabía quién era en realidad. Pudiera ser que pretendiera acceder a su cuerpo para aparearse y tratarse de atraerla así. Ésta actitud era muy típica de los machos humanos, pero ya tuvo la ocasión desde el principio y tampoco parecía ese el caso. Ni le hacía ningún tipo de insinuación en ese sentido. ¿Entonces, qué quería? ILaya no alcanza a entenderlo. Pero lo importante es que la había ayudado mucho en su trabajo y gracias a él pronto tendrían el compuesto para dominar a los humanos, ¡pobre tonto! De todas maneras, lo que más le extrañaba y precisamente por ser una súcubos, era que ese chico nunca había intentado proponerla ningún tipo de relación sexual, quizá prefiriese a humanos de su mismo sexo. Bueno, a ella sí que le atraía, de modo que daría el primer paso...

\- Vamos a mi casa,- le propuso la muchacha, esta vez con sus más persuasivas dotes de seducción mirándole con sus verdes ojos. - Anochece y pronto hará más frío, así tomamos algo y te devuelvo tu chaqueta. Hoy sí podrás, mañana no trabajamos.

 

Robert sintió el repentino deseo de acompañarla y otras cosas más difíciles de admitir, él no creía haber pensado en ILaya solo de esa manera. Pero cuando ella le miró con esos ojos verdes tan intensos, de los que él hubiese jurado que salió un resplandor rojizo, no era capaz de apartar la idea de su cabeza. Se sentía como si estuviera imbuido por un impulso irresistible. Quería ir con esa chica y tenía muchas ganas de… Como pudo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar aquello.

\- Gracias, me encantará.- Aceptó sin embargo él…

 

Una vez allí, ella le sirvió una copa. Charlaron y así pasó el rato, otra copa y la diablesa decidió que era la hora de pasar al ataque. Se desabotonó la blusa y acarició la cara de su invitado.

-¿Me encuentras atractiva Robert? ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo?,- le susurró con voz melosa y sensual. -

 

Él se quedó muy sorprendido. ILaya era una mujer muy bella, se sentía terriblemente atraído. ¡Pero no!, debía dominarse, él tenía sus principios, no quería aprovecharse de ella pues creía que estaba borracha. La chica comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y el pecho, le besó en la boca con pasión. Robert la abrazó, no podía resistirse más. La chica metió su mano por la camisa de él, acarició su cuello, sería tan fácil rompérselo pensó, pero no deseaba hacer eso. Desde luego no ahora. Y sentía que el humano estaba cada vez más excitado. A punto para copular.

-Vamos…no te resistas más.- Le susurraba al oído con tono realmente sensual.- Adelante Robert…

 

De pronto ILaya sacó la mano bruscamente a la vez que lanzó un estridente chillido. Él se sobresaltó. Con una agilidad felina la chica había saltado alejándose de él y ahora estaba acurrucada tras el sofá y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - Quiso saber Robert que, preocupado, se tanteó el pecho y sacó una cadenita de la que pendía un crucifijo de plata por fuera de la camisa, especulando en forma de pregunta. -¿Te has pinchado?  
-No.- Trató de responder ella, pero su voz sonaba ronca, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por tamizarla para añadir entre jadeos. - Estoy bien, déjame, por favor.  
-¿Que tienes?,- inquirió él con visible inquietud. –  
\- Na…nada…- pudo musitar ella casi con un siseo. –

 

El chico quiso acercarse pero ILaya se apartó dándole la espalda, tenía sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos demoniacos y se miraba su mano. Sus dedos estaban quemados con la marca de la cruz y el humano no dejaba de repetirle.

\- Déjame ver...

 

ILaya estaba en un dilema. Si ese hombre se aproximaba y la veía en su forma natural no tendría más remedio que matarle. Pero no deseaba hacer eso. Al menos ahora no. No comprendía por qué se refrenaba. Matarlo y destruir el cuerpo sería lo más fácil. Pensó que no era conveniente, podrían hacer preguntas y sobre todo ese chico la estaba ayudando bastante. Le necesitaba para completar su tarea. Entonces discurrió…

\- Por favor, ve a la cocina y tráeme agua.- Pudo pedirle disimulando un poco su gutural tono. -

 

El preocupado Robert fue de inmediato. Eso le dio tiempo a ILaya a recobrar su apariencia humana normal. Cuando el chico le trajo el agua, la bebió con avidez en tanto él le preguntaba con inquietud.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
\- Si. Gracias, estaba seca, no es nada, me ocurre de vez en cuando. Tengo alergia a la plata, eso es todo.- Replicó ella, ya con un tono de mujer humana normal. -  
\- Claro, mi crucifijo y la cadena son de plata,- afirmó él que se lo enseñó a ILaya, pero ella apartó la vista y el muchacho, visiblemente consternado se disculpó. - Lo siento, no lo sabía.  
\- No pasa nada, por favor, no me lo acerques.- Le pidió su contertulia con palpable temor, Robert asintió guardándoselo bajo la camisa. -  
\- Perdóname, quizá será mejor que me vaya.-. Opinó él, turbado y bastante incomodado por haber perjudicado así, aunque fuera sin pretenderlo, a esa pobre chica. – Espero que te mejores…

 

ILaya respiró aliviada, pasado el influjo al que le había sometido para atraerle el humano habría perdido su interés. Más todavía tras lo sucedido. Sin embargo parecía mostrarse inquieto por ella y desear auxiliarla. Pese a que no le estaba controlando en modo alguno. La diablesa estaba confusa. Quería estar a solas, aún se sentía mal. Debía de ser cierto, cuanto más puro era de corazón un mortal y más fe tenía en el Creador, más letales eran sus símbolos para un ser del averno. Aquello casi le cuesta caro. Por suerte se había librado pero debería tener mucho más cuidado desde ahora. Y eso le enseñó una nueva lección, comenzaba a entender el porqué algunos de sus congéneres odiaban tanto a los humanos. Realmente les temían, cualquier mortal de buen corazón era virtualmente inatacable para un demonio de no mediar una posesión o el uso de la fuerza física y esos recursos eran complicados, sobre todo el primero. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, ella no sentía temor estando con Robert, al contrario.

\- Sí, gracias. Creo que me acostaré. No te preocupes.- Le respondió ella con suavidad. -  
\- Si necesitas alguna cosa.- Le ofreció Robert aunque la chica sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Que descanses,- le deseó él devolviéndole la sonrisa - hasta mañana ILaya.

 

Robert la besó con suavidad en los labios y acarició su mejilla, era una sensación rara para ella. Notó un extraño calor, pero no era algo relacionado con el sexo. Era una emoción que nunca había sentido. Le daba la impresión de que ese hombre se preocupaba por su bienestar, como si la considerase muy valiosa y quisiera protegerla. Eso jamás le había ocurrido entre los suyos. Allí, sólo importaba obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores y preocuparse por uno mismo. El muchacho salió de la casa y la diablesa cerró la puerta. ILaya recobró su apariencia demoniaca y se tanteó a la busca de nuevas heridas, pero estas, dada su constitución, ya estaban prácticamente cerradas. Incluso la quemadura había desaparecido. ¡Eso si era raro, al ser producto de un objeto sagrado debería haberse quedado ahí! ¿Podría haber sido una simple reacción química? Lo mejor sería descansar, se tumbó mirando hacia el techo y optó por dejarlo correr, mañana lo investigaría.

-Esto es muy extraño. Tengo que ir con cautela.- Pensaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.-

 

Al día siguiente, festivo, él la llamó preguntándole como estaba. ILaya le contestó que bien. El chico quiso quedar pero ella se negó aduciendo que tenía que ir a ver a unos amigos. Colgó, vestía su uniforme demoniaco y sus ojos rojos miraban perdidos por la ventana, al fin se trasladó a la guarida del Gran Sabio. Cuando llegó hizo una reverencia a su superior y éste le inquirió con sus dos ojos brillando cual carbunclos.

-¿Has terminado el compuesto?  
-Todavía no, señor. Necesitaré un poco más de tiempo.  
-No nos queda mucho más. Las justicieras y el guerrero dorado están ya muy cerca de nosotros. Han derrotado a muchos de tus congéneres.  
-Me apresuraré. – Le aseguró ella tratando de ganar algo más de plazo. – Ya no le falta mucho.  
-Procura no decepcionarme como tus otras compañeras. – Fue la lacónica y seca réplica de él que desapareció en tanto la diablesa hacía otra reverencia ya hacia un espacio vacío y replicaba. -  
-No lo haré…

 

ILaya se marchó con la sensación de tener muy poco tiempo antes de que su superior enviase a alguna otra a sustituirla. No quería fallar en la misión pero inexplicablemente tampoco deseaba hacer algo que pudiera afectar a Robert. Aunque en los días que siguieron su trato con él se enfrió bastante. No deseaba que ese humano interfiera con su trabajo. El muchacho pensó que todo se debía a ese incidente y realmente se sintió apenado. La diablesa se dio cuenta de que aquel mortal debía de estar sufriendo por algo relacionado con ella. Pero la propia ILaya no había conjurado nada contra él ni le había dañado. De todos modos, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, Hux, la llamó a su despacho y la acosó a preguntas sobre su trabajo. Aburrida le contestó lo mismo que ya había dicho al Sabio, ante el enfado del supervisor que la reprendió.

\- Vas retrasada, te dedicas a ver a Robert demasiado tiempo, ¿qué ocurre ILaya? - Le preguntó contrariado añadiendo con palpable enfado teñido de sarcasmo. - ¿Acaso te lo tiras a él? No lo hagas porque le necesitamos. Nos es muy útil, por ahora…- Celebró su propio comentario con una risita maliciosa. -  
\- No dejes que tus deseos interfieran con tu misión. Yo no lo hago. - Respondió ILaya aparentando indiferencia. Aunque ese comentario de Hux la había molestado mucho, pero no quiso dar muestras de ello mientras explicaba. - En algo tienes razón. Ese humano me es útil, por eso le veo tanto. Me ha ayudado en mi trabajo mucho más que tú. ¡Me ha dado tanta información que parece que él fuera mi enlace! Si tuviéramos más como él, igual de eficientes, este mundo hace mucho que sería nuestro, ¡debería darte vergüenza! - Sonrió con suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos con desdén. -  
-¡Ten mucho cuidado ILaya! - le advirtió Hux bastante irritado con la actitud de la diablesa amenazándola sin tapujos. - El Gran Sabio recibe puntualmente mis informes y empieza a impacientarse. Y él sabe cómo tratar a los que fracasan, sean súcubus o humanos.

 

A ésta le gustó el efecto que sus palabras habían producido en ese idiota, Finch estaba visiblemente nervioso. Ella sin embargo encajó como si nada aquella amenaza manteniendo su expresión impasible para replicar.

\- Yo hablo a menudo con él. Y le comunico quiénes me son de utilidad y quiénes no. Así que ten cuidado tú también, porque podría impacientarse con los dos.- Y sin más salió del despacho sin esperar la respuesta de un furioso Hux. -

 

Una vez se alejó de ese tipo ILaya volvió enfadada al laboratorio. Robert la saludó y ella le respondió con una mueca, él se acercó y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros. La chica le espetó de malos modos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Robert la soltó con gesto sorprendido, parecía que su enfado con él era más serio de lo que pensaba. -  
\- Perdona, no quería molestarte. No volveré a hacerlo.

Se alejó pero la diablesa se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo en tono de disculpa. 

\- Perdóname tú a mí, por favor. Es que vengo del despacho de Hux ¡Ese tipo es un idiota! .Tú no tienes la culpa.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - Quiso saber su interlocutor con preocupación, pero feliz de que no fuera por causa suya. -  
\- Me está presionando mucho estos últimos días - respondió ILaya con bastante más sinceridad de la que ella misma hubiera deseado - por mi trabajo, quiere que me dé más prisa, eso es todo.  
\- Sí, a veces se hace difícil aguantarle,- dijo Robert de forma muy comprensiva - pero es uno de los jefes. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!- sonrió recobrando su tono jovial para proponerla como antes. - ¿Por qué no nos comemos un perrito caliente y le insultamos un poco? Necesitamos desahogarnos.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió también. Hubiera preferido arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil de supervisor pero visto que no podía hacerlo aceptó gustosa la oferta de su compañero. Por algún motivo que no entendía expresar aquello le ayudó. Se liberó de esa presión. Y era a causa de ese humano. La escuchaba y la animaba de tal modo que ella parecía creer que todo saldría bien. No podía explicárselo. Jamás experimentó nada parecido en su lugar de procedencia. Allí desde luego admitir tu frustración era sinónimo de admitir el fracaso y eso no se perdonaba. Ahora en cambio era como si pudiera refugiarse hablando con él. Cada vez deseaba estar más tiempo con ese hombre, no entendía el por qué, pero así era. Fueron a comer aquel majar, no era un perro quemado, sino una especie de salchicha. En cuanto terminaron él sonrió en tanto la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Es que tienes un poco de tomate en los labios.- Pudo decir él, que sacando un pañuelo se los limpió con suavidad.-

La diablesa sintió una especie de descarga en cuanto los dedos de ese hombre la rozaron… Casis e apartó involuntariamente.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Inquirió Robert con visible preocupación.-  
-No, no ha sido nada.- Pudo responder su interlocutora.-

 

La súcubos estaba confusa. ¿Qué había sido esa extraña corriente de energía? No quiso darle más importancia, pudiera haber sido algo de estática. Finalmente salieron de la zona de los perritos y al pasar al lado de una tienda de flores Robert le compró una rosa, su destinataria se sorprendió.

-¿Y esto? ¿Por qué? - Quiso saber observando esa flor con gesto atónito. -  
\- Por que es como tú, muy bonita.- Sonrió el muchacho que cariñosamente se la ofreció. -

 

ILaya la tomó en su mano izquierda y contempló la flor, era muy bella, pero su belleza era muy efímera, igual que los mortales. Ella como súcubos podría ser siempre joven, los humanos no. La vida de estos era muy corta pero eso no parecía importarles. Al contrario, la vivían con mucha intensidad, recreándose en las cosas más absurdas. O eso había creído hasta ahora, pero le sorprendía que incluso ella misma se había divertido mucho yendo al cine, o a cualquiera de esas atracciones del parque que Robert le había mostrado cuando salían de vez en cuando. Con algunas conversaciones aparentemente intrascendentes y con esos paseos que daban también se sentía bien. Era una buena manera de olvidarse de sus problemas y sus urgencias, se descargaba mucha presión. Quizás por ello los humanos eran tan aficionados a entregarse a aquellos banales pasatiempos. No obstante, mientras pensaba en ello, vio como la flor comenzaba a marchitarse. La causa estaba en su propia energía negativa, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Robert miró la rosa con decepción aunque enseguida quiso animar a la muchacha creyendo que se sentía decepcionada.

-Ni siquiera las flores son ya lo que eran. Ahora sólo las cultivan con química ¡Ojalá que tu fertilizante esté pronto terminado, seguro que saldrán unas flores preciosas!

 

ILaya contempló la marchita flor con una mirada triste, tampoco comprendía el por qué. Eso la había afectado, y ella no estaba baja de energía. Pero Robert, empeñado en levantarle la moral, le sonrió y le dijo con mucha amabilidad.

\- No te preocupes, luego te compraré un ramo entero.- La diablesa sonrió sintiéndose mejor sin entender todavía la razón. –

 

De vuelta a su apartamento ILaya estaba cada vez más confusa. Se miraba al espejo contemplando sus rasgos humanos, era una mujer bonita, es más, muy deseable. Eso era algo que la mayoría de los humanos sin duda opinaría. Pero Robert lo decía de una forma diferente. No era una estimación objetiva, ni siquiera una valoración estética. Él la hacía sentir algo especial, no acababa de entender lo que la sucedía. Ese humano le gustaba desde luego. Además su instinto la empujaba a copular con cualquiera que le pareciera atractivo. Pero algo la ocurría pues desde que conoció a Robert no había hecho el amor (Esa expresión era humana, bueno, se le ocurrió sin más).Copulado con ningún humano. Deseaba a ese hombre pero sentía algo más aparte de eso, aunque no sabía que podría ser. Quizás fuera ese corazón tan limpio que tenía lo que la turbaba tanto. Incluso cuando de noche, pensaba en salir a divertirse con algún humano venía a su cabeza la imagen de su compañero de trabajo y de pronto perdía todo interés en dañar a otros como él. No comprendía lo que la estaba sucediendo. Incluso llegó a preocuparse. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿O algo similar a lo que los mortales entendían por una enfermedad? Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una proyección holográfica del Gran Sabio.

\- ILaya.- Habló notándosele enfadado. - Se me está agotando la paciencia ¿Tienes ya el producto preparado?..  
\- Si mi señor, sólo necesito un par de días más, pero te lo entregaré pasados estos.- Repuso humildemente la interpelada.-  
\- Eso espero, por tu propio bien. Enviaré a alguien a recogerlo - y dicho eso desapareció sin más. -

 

Y la muchacha no había mentido. En realidad tenía las bases de aquello a punto. Sabía perfectamente que, de no tener el producto, estaría acabada. Pero no le preocupaba, ella conocía bien las consecuencias si los suyos empleaban esa sustancia. Pensó en Robert, no quería que él se viera afectado. También se acordó del parque por el que caminaban, de las atracciones. Aquello era bonito y divertido. No deseaba que los suyos lo destruyesen. Pero lo harían en cuanto invadieran la Tierra. De seguro que todo rastro de vida humana, incluyendo la ciudad sería arrasada. ¿O quizás no? De todos modos con su compuesto podrían dominar a los humanos sin necesidad de ello. Pero les convertirían en una especie de muñecos sin voluntad. Y después de conocer a su compañero de trabajo ella no creía ya que eso hiciera falta. Aquel chico estaba dispuesto a protegerla y la daba cualquier cosa simplemente porque pensaba que así la hacía feliz. Ella no tenía el menor deseo de que él perdiera su voluntad. ¿Qué sucedería si no entregaba aquel producto al Sabio? Posiblemente la castigarían. No se inquietaba por ella misma, sabía cómo defenderse. Pero ¿y si ellos tratasen de hacerle algo a Robert para castigarla? No, no lo creía, el Gran Sabio no sabía nada de él, pero Hux sí.

-Pero, ¿En qué estoy pensando?- se dijo a sí misma interrogando a su propio reflejo del espejo. -

 

Aquello era una locura. ¿Cómo iba a hacer una cosa así? Sería ir en contra de su misión, y ella deseaba triunfar, ascender… eso se decía.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loca? A mí qué me importa ese patético humano. – Se obligó a sentenciar en voz alta, mirándose ahora con su aspecto demoniaco. –

 

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Tenía que continuar con su labor. Pero entonces dedicó su atención al tocador, allí estaba aquella rosa marchita que, sin pretenderlo, había traído desde el parque. La miró fijamente y su triunfal sonrisa desapareció…

 

Al día siguiente fue a su trabajo. Robert la notó algo distraída. En la pausa para almorzar se sentó junto a ella y amablemente le inquirió.

-¿Sigues preocupada? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?  
-No, no hay nada que puedas hacer – replicó ella sin mucho entusiasmo. –  
-Vamos. No puede ser tan terrible.- Trató de animarla él diciéndole con afecto. – Verás, es bueno ser responsable en el trabajo, pero no tanto que eso te cueste tu propia salud, o tu felicidad.  
-Mi trabajo es muy importante para mí – sentenció la muchacha con sequedad. –  
-Igual que el mío lo es para mí, si – le confesó Robert agregando. – Incluso me he refugiado en él muchas veces cuando las cosas iban mal en otros terrenos de mi vida. Pero créeme, no te compensará si te hace sufrir tanto.  
-Me juego mucho en esto – le desveló ella, casi incrédula de lo que estaba diciendo, más cuando añadió. – Mi futuro está comprometido en esta tarea.  
-Bueno ILaya, ¿Qué es lo peor que te podría pasar, eh?- sonrió el chico que afirmó de modo más jovial. – Escucha. Te ayudaré, si me dices qué necesitas o qué te falta, lo haremos entre los dos. Yo llevo bastante al día mis proyectos. No me supondrá ningún esfuerzo importante.

Ahora fue ella quién le dedicó una atónita mirada. Apenas si pudo preguntarle.

-¿Harías algo así por mí? ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué puede importarte lo que me suceda?  
-Bueno...porqué… - Robert parecía estar nervioso, como si buscase la respuesta adecuada y al fin casi susurró. – Tú has llegado a ser una persona muy importante para mí. No deseo verte sufrir.

 

La diablesa estaba totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Acaso alguien le había lanzado un conjuro?, no percibía nada similar. Pero ella no le había seducido, ni amenazado, ni sugestionado de ningún modo. ¡Es que ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda! Y entre los suyos casi nunca se pedía nada salvo que se quisiera negociar o intercambiar por un mutuo beneficio. Tampoco interpretaba por sus palabras que él estuviera ofreciendo su apoyo a cambio de compensaciones sexuales ni materiales. Entonces ¿por qué?... suspiró y solo se le ocurrió sonreír y replicar para zanjar aquello.

-Te lo agradezco. Si necesito algo te lo diré.

 

Convinieron en eso y volvieron al trabajo. Aunque esa conversación, al menos el final, no pasó desapercibida para Hux. Él les vio de lejos, incomodo por aquella buena relación que esa diablesa mantenía con ese idiota. Quizás fuera cierto que se estaba sirviendo de él. Y seguro que se lo tiraría a la salida del trabajo. ¡Claro!, por eso ese tipo era tan solícito. Aunque Finch tuvo muchos deseos de acostarse con ella al principio ahora era más bien una especie de odio el que se abría camino. Esa zorra demoniaca siempre le miraba con desprecio, pero pronto se le quitaría esa actitud tan arrogante. Él mismo había hablado con el Sabio. Lo recordó, hacía tan solo un par de días.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le inquirió el encapuchado levitando en aquel apartado solar donde tenía su cuartel general, en cuanto recibió a Hux. –  
-Veréis señor. Se trata de esa súcubos, no parece centrarse mucho en su misión. – Comentó él –  
-Ella me garantiza que lo tiene todo casi a punto. - Rebatió el Sabio. –  
-Podría ser, pero si tuvieras a bien enviarme a alguna de sus congéneres para que lo comprobase.- Le pidió ese tipo. –  
-Estamos en un momento crucial. - Espetó el Sabio añadiendo. – Aunque el guerrero dorado ha sido destruido todavía quedan las Justicieras, ellas nos hacen bastante daño con sus actuaciones. No debemos descuidarnos hasta la llegada del Maestro.  
-Por eso mismo te suplico que me envíes a alguien. – Replicó Finch con tono servil y clavado de rodillas. – Para agilizar las cosas.  
-Muy bien – contestó su interlocutor con cierta indiferencia para añadir. – Ya veré lo que puedo hacer. De momento vuelve a tu puesto e infórmame de los progresos de ILaya. Y ten cuidado, si fracasáis no me importará quien sea el responsable. Todos lo pagaréis. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – Sentenció de modo glaciar. –  
-Si mi señor. No te preocupes, no fracasaremos. – Se apresuró a asegurarle ese tipo añadiendo con perfidia. – Creo que ILaya se toma demasiadas confianzas con el científico que trabaja a su lado.  
-No me importan esa clase de cosas siempre y cuando sirvan a nuestros propósitos – espetó el Sabio que no era ajeno a las técnicas que empleaban las súcubos con los humanos. –  
-Si mi señor, pero, no sé cómo decirlo, en mi opinión es demasiado amable con él.  
-Será porque le esté resultando útil.-Conjeturó su interlocutor.- Es evidente que tendrá que fingir con él para ganarse su confianza.  
-¿Y cuando deje de serlo?- Quiso saber Hux –  
-En ese caso que acabe con él inmediatamente, no es necesario dejar testigos ni pistas para que las justicieras investiguen. – Replicó rotundamente el Sabio. –  
-Mi señor, se hará conforme a tus deseos. Yo mismo le transmitiré tus instrucciones.- Afirmó servilmente su interlocutor. –

 

El Sabio desapareció, dando por concluida esa entrevista. Finch, ahora con una expresión de regocijo, también se marchó… volvió a su trabajo, en esos dos días no quitó la vista de encima a la diablesa y a Robert, pero ILaya se percató de eso. Percibía mucha hostilidad en su enlace. Y casi más hacia su compañero científico que contra ella misma. Eso la preocupó. Ese tipo, aunque un miserable y un cobarde, podía sin embargo ser peligroso. Decidió hacer algo al respecto. Esa misma noche se acercó a la casa donde vivía. Tenía la intención de eliminarle para que no hablase. Siempre podría culpar a las justicieras tomando la apariencia de alguna. Pero cuando llegó descubrió que éste estaba acompañado. Parecía que estaba copulando, por sus gritos y jadeos y la energía que sentía debía de estar con otra súcubos. La diablesa maldijo su mala suerte, decidió marcharse antes de ser detectada. Si ese humano seguía su relación con otra de sus congéneres, él mismo se cavaría su propia fosa.

-Tiempo al tiempo…- Se dijo ella, marchándose con discreción.-

 

Al día siguiente Hux la llamó a su despacho, estaba junto a una atractiva mujer rubia, seguramente era la de la noche anterior. El supervisor se la presentó con una sonrisita de triunfo.

\- ILaya, quiero que conozcas a la súcubos del tercer círculo, Seroa. Viene a ayudarte en tu tarea.  
\- ¡Yo no he pedido ni necesito ninguna ayuda! - espetó la aludida visiblemente enfadada. - El trabajo está terminado, sólo queda probarlo. En cuanto a las justicieras, espero instrucciones.- Se dirigió entonces a la otra diablesa afirmando con fingida amabilidad. - No es nada personal. Pero no me hace falta ninguna colaboración.

 

Su congénere se limitó a sonreír pero no respondió. Hux fue el que le dijo con voz condescendiente.

\- No te enfades. Gracias a mí sigues en esta misión. Intercedí por ti ante el Gran Sabio. Le pedí que enviase una súcubos más para ayudarte en caso de tener que enfrentaros a las justicieras. Además. Seroa es muy obediente, no tengo que pedirle las cosas dos veces. ¿Hablo con la bastante claridad?  
\- Si...claro.- Repuso ILaya a desgana. La otra diablesa la observaba de forma divertida, eso la irritaba y no pudo contenerse cuando le inquirió con un tono de voz poco amistosa. - ¿Te parezco graciosa?  
\- No te enfades, sólo escuchaba vuestra conversación.- Contestó suavemente la otra.-

 

De hecho parecía que estaba intimidada, mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación para no enfrentar sus ojos con los ahora rojos rubí de su irritada compañera de la que conocía bien su reputación. 

\- Pues es lo único que harás aquí. Escuchar. - Sentenció agriamente ILaya para remachar. - Porque todo lo demás ya está resuelto...  
\- No te creas.- Repuso la diablesa con una expresión de desdén. - Siempre hay algún cabo suelto.- A través de la ventana que daba a la calle, Seroa vio llegar a Robert y señalándole dijo divertida. -Por ejemplo ese humano de ahí. Finch dice que te tomas demasiado interés por él. Eso no puede ser,- susurró con fingida voz melosa, mientras movía la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos. -  
\- No mezcles a ese humano en esto, al contrario que Hux, me ha sido muy útil. ¿Quien te crees que me ha ayudado a poner a punto el producto sino él? - Contestó ILaya tratando de mantenerse calmada. -  
\- Pero ya has concluido ese trabajo. Lo acabas de decir, ese humano ya no nos es útil. Sería conveniente que sufriera un desgraciado accidente.- Comentó Seroa que se sonrió de su propia ocurrencia. -  
-¡Ese humano es mío! Es mi misión. La gloria es mía. Si se te ocurre atacarle tendrás que vértelas conmigo y te aseguro que no soy fácil de vencer. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? - Espetó ILaya con un tono tan amenazador que incluso sorprendió y amedrentó a la otra diablesa. -  
\- Si, lo sé. No quise ofenderte, no era mi intención – tuvo que admitir su interlocutora bajando la cabeza, no quería desde luego problemas con una capitana de la horda. – Dejémoslo…  
\- No te preocupes- intervino Hux para calmar los ánimos, aunque agregando con una mezcla de regocijo y severidad. - Seroa no va a hacerle nada. Serás tú la que le elimine y esto no es una orden mía. Le comenté también al Gran Sabio tu, llamémosla relación con ese humano. Me dijo que tan pronto dejara de serte útil acabases con él. Es una orden directa suya y no puedes atreverte a desobedecerla. ¿Por qué no te atreverás, verdad?- Le escupió ahora con sorna y una falsa condescendencia. -

 

ILaya calló sin saber que decir, estaba muy furiosa y a la vez inquieta, pero se obligó a mantenerse serena y para salir del paso respondió con tono autoritario.

\- Está bien, me encargaré de él en la primera oportunidad, pero no quiero interferencias de nadie. Os lo repetiré por última vez. La misión sigue siendo mía. ¡Y la gloria también! – Sentenció clavando sus ojos hoscamente a su congénere que ni se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. – Y si alguien se atreve a interponerse no tendré ningún tipo de piedad…  
\- Muy bien, no lo haremos, ahora vuelve a tu puesto - ordenó Hux con sequedad para sentenciar de modo inflexible. – Y no olvides lo que debes hacer con Robert Wallance…

 

La diablesa no respondió. Se limitó a salir muy disgustada y preocupada del laboratorio, cuando lo hizo Fix le dijo a Seroa.

\- Vigílala, no me parece muy decidida a cumplir las órdenes.  
\- Será un placer- sonrió su interlocutora con una expresión llena de malicia, aunque enseguida agregó. – Pero es muy peligrosa. En el Averno ascendió muy rápido y pocas diablesas de nuestro círculo podrían enfrentarse a ella. De hecho es superior mía en rango.  
\- Bueno – declaró Fix en tanto sobaba descaradamente las largas y estilizadas piernas de esa preciosidad. - ¿Acaso no estás interesada en un ascenso? Nadie dice que tengas que desafiarla abiertamente, pero si vas a por ese humano que tanto le gusta…  
-Es curioso si.- Comentó su interlocutora en actitud pensativa en tanto se dejaba hacer.- ¿Por qué nos avisa que no tendrá piedad si nos interponemos? Eso se supone. Es más, nosotros no advertimos, actuamos.  
-Sí, bueno…-Jadeó Fix, sujetando ahora la pierna de la diablesa por debajo de la rodilla y elevándosela ligeramente hacia su entrepierna.- Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de otras cosas…

 

La súcubos se sonrió y correspondió a las caricias de ese tipo, elevando más la pierna y tras desprenderse del zapato, posando su pie sobre cierta parte que comenzó a estimularle con un suave masaje para satisfacción y placer de éste, en tanto le respondía de forma taimada.

-Si…encontraré la manera de tomarla desprevenida. Aunque no me conviene confiarme, dudo mucho que un humano le importe gran cosa.

Aunque su interlocutor hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar ese asunto, extasiado ante el placer que esa diablesa le estaba proporcionando…

 

Una vez que ILaya llegó a su lugar de trabajo fue a por el producto y lo sacó de su taquilla. Al menos los componentes que había mezclado. Trataría de ocultarlo. Sería una carta que podría jugar. Luego vio entrar a Robert, éste la saludó como todos los días.

\- Hola ILaya. ¿Qué tal llevas tu trabajo?  
\- Bien, ya casi está. Debo llevarlo a supervisión.- Respondió ella con recobrada tranquilidad. -  
\- Cuando vuelvas y salgamos del turno. ¿Te apetecería ir a tomar algo? - Le propuso él con un tono muy jovial.-   
\- Sí, claro, me gustaría- sonrió algo forzada. -Espérame aquí cuando acabe el horario.

 

Se despidieron luego ILaya salió del laboratorio, escondió el producto. Mientras no descubrieran que en realidad no estaba dispuesta a dárselo ese era su seguro. No podrían atacarla de no saber dónde lo tenía. Después se preguntó que podría hacer ahora con Robert 

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?- Se preguntaba con patente desconcierto.-

Una vez terminada la jornada, él la esperaba. Salieron juntos y se sentaron a tomar algo.

-Te noto nerviosa. ¿Estás bien?- se interesó el muchacho.-  
\- Es por culpa de ese idiota de Hux. - Masculló ella de forma hosca declarando sin rubor.- ¡Ojalá pudiera sacarle los ojos! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme como debo hacer mi trabajo?

 

Aunque se detuvo realmente preocupada. Había dicho sin tapujos lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. No obstante su interlocutor se rio ahora dejándola sorprendida. Él enseguida afirmó.

-Sí, tiene esa virtud. Hace amigos enseguida. Pero hazme caso. Pasa de él. No merece la pena que te disgustes, la vida es demasiado hermosa como para agriársela uno por cosas como esas.

 

Ahora fue ella quién le dedicó una atónita mirada. Incluso a pesar suyo una sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante. Él al verla sonrió a su vez y le dijo acariciando suavemente su barbilla.

-Mucho mejor así. Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes.

 

Nuevamente la diablesa sintió algo parecido a una leve descarga eléctrica. ¿Acaso ese era una especie de ataque? ¡No!, vaya tontería. Esa corriente no tenía apenas poder. Pero notaba ahora un extraño calor que le subía desde las entrañas. No le hacía daño, todo lo contrario. Se sintió rara. No dijo nada, en cambio fue su interlocutor quién le comentó.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta. Verás cómo te sientes mejor.

 

La muchacha convino en ello, al poco se levantaron de la mesa de aquel bar y volvían paseando por el parque. A su alrededor iban parejas tomadas de las manos. ILaya no entendía muy bien el por qué de ese comportamiento, ¿era eso el amor humano? Para ella y sus iguales ese sentimiento no existía. Solo copulaban cuando se sentían atraídos y para procrear. Pensaba en ello y en esas extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado y comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente vacía. Como si echase en falta algo pero no supiera qué. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Los gritos de una mujer humana a un niño, que debía de ser su hijo, la sacaron de sus meditaciones.

-¡Ricky...no corras...estás muy cerca de la carretera!..

 

Ricky no hizo mucho caso, no debía tener más de seis años y corría detrás de una mariposa. Se metió en la carretera y un coche se le echó encima. ILaya lo vio y en apenas una fracción de segundo se lanzó sobre el niño. Con una rapidez felina le apartó de la trayectoria del vehículo, llevándole en sus brazos. La madre, muy aliviada del gran susto, al igual que varios transeúntes, corrió hacia ella y tomó al niño declarando entre balbuceos emocionados.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, le ha salvado la vida a mi hijo, gracias!...

 

Todos los presentes miraban y aplaudían la oportuna intervención de aquella heroica mujer. Ésta le respondió a la madre con un gesto de sorpresa por el revuelo que se había ocasionado. 

\- No ha sido nada, sólo le aparté. Pero procure que no vuelva a hacerlo.- Contestó confusa pero manteniendo una aparente seriedad. -

 

La emocionada madre le dio un número de teléfono en una tarjeta.

\- Llámeme por favor, estoy en deuda con usted, ¡si necesita cualquier cosa!...- sonrió agradecida y se alejó con su hijo. -

 

ILaya se la quedó mirando sorprendida. La gente siguió su camino, algunos la felicitaron. Robert se acercó y también lo hizo con efusividad.

-¡Ha sido magnífico! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?...  
\- Simplemente lo aparté, no hice más,- repuso ella con sus pensamientos en otro sitio. -  
\- Le has salvado la vida a ese niño. ¡Eso es algo maravilloso! Eres una mujer increíble. - Sonrió visiblemente impresionado y encantado. - ¿No te das cuenta?...Estoy impresionado.  
\- Sigamos paseando ¿vale? - Propuso dubitativamente ILaya a lo que Robert asintió y la tomó del brazo. Ella se dejó llevar-

 

La verdad es que, tras su acción se sentía inexplicablemente bien. Pudiera ser por el hecho de que todos la apreciaran. Le mostrasen respeto e incluso la homenajeasen con aplausos. ¡Bah!, a fin de cuentas, ¿eso que le podría importar? Pero, la mirada de esa mujer, la expresión en los ojos de Robert. No podía explicarlo pero era como si el pecho se le hubiera inflamado con una sensación de ¿felicidad? Y ahora él le había agarrado de una mano. Caminando juntos de esta manera percibía una agradable sensación. No era nada relacionado directamente con lo físico, pero en parte sí. No podía comprenderlo, era como si algo llenase el vacío que comenzaba a sentir en su interior. Y aquello aún le hacía las cosas más difíciles…

-No comprendo que me está ocurriendo, solo sé que tiene que terminar.- Se dijo entre inquieta y desconcertada.- Esto ya ha durado demasiado. Me está afectando y me debilita…

 

En eso pensaba en tanto caminaban. No obstante, cuando estuvieron en una solitaria parte del parque Robert se detuvo. La diablesa se extrañó, no parecía haber nada de interés en esa zona, pero era una suerte. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de charlar con él. No quería matarle, le diría que huyese de allí, que se marchase lejos. Se disponía a hablarle cuando él se adelantó.

\- ILaya, tengo que decirte algo.- Ella le escuchó con sorpresa, quizá él lo había averiguado todo. Eso simplificaría las cosas, decidió dejarle hablar. - Sé que te parecerá precipitado, pero yo,- le costaba pero al fin se decidió confesando no sin rubor. - Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde hacía bastante tiempo no sentía esto por nadie, desde que mi antigua novia me dejó. Y creí que jamás volvería a sentirlo. Pero tú has conseguido hacérmelo experimentar otra vez. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que nunca he conocido.

 

La chica pareció quedarse de piedra. Desbordada por la sorpresa apenas pudo musitar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que? ¿Pero, qué dices?  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Creí que nunca me atrevería a pedírtelo, pero ya lo he hecho... 

 

Robert sonreía nervioso y aguardando la contestación de ella. Había pensado que podría responderle muchas cosas diferentes. Pero desde luego, nunca se imaginó una réplica como la que la chica le dio cuando estaba a punto de arrodillarse y pedírselo a la antigua usanza.

\- No sabes lo que dices. - Repitió musitando en tanto movía la cabeza con una mezcla de pesar y resignación camuflados por una sarcástica sonrisa. - ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!,- gritó ahora ante la sorpresa de un asustado y atónito joven que la oyó preguntarle con un tono extrañamente duro. - ¿No tienes idea de quién soy yo, verdad?

 

ILaya vio gente que pasaba cerca de allí, no podía descubrirse. Robert estaba sorprendido y envarado, no sabía que decir. Pudiera ser que la hubiese ofendido de algún modo. ¡O qué la chica pensara que la estaba gastando una broma! Pero él no creyó haber dado esa impresión. 

-Hablemos más tranquilamente en mi casa, será lo mejor. – Repuso su interlocutora con tono serio e incluso cortante en tanto recorría las inmediaciones con la mirada. –  
-Yo… si he dicho algo que te haya ofendido, te pido perdón – Puro replicar él. –  
-Vamos, ven conmigo – le insistió ella sentenciando – en mi apartamento te lo explicaré. 

 

La situación no podía seguir así por más tiempo. Había llegado la hora de desvelarle quien era realmente. Por su parte Robert aceptó, no comprendía la reacción de ella. Posiblemente hubiera alguna clase de malentendido, pero deseaba aclararlo. Y que la muchacha le pidiera ir a su casa al menos le daba esperanzas. Si no hubiese querido saber nada más de él le habría rechazado o se hubiera ido. De modo que se contuvo hasta que llegaron. Entonces ILaya cerró la puerta tras observar que nadie les había seguido.

-¿Qué te ocurre?,- preguntó Robert visiblemente apenado. - ¿Acaso he sido demasiado impulsivo? Perdóname...  
\- No - negó su interlocutora con la cabeza añadiendo con pesar. - Tú no lo comprendes, no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Yo no soy lo que tú crees...  
-¿Es que estás casada, comprometida o algo así...?.- Quiso saber Robert cuya mente comenzó a dar vueltas a esa idea.-

 

Ahora que pensaba en ello ILaya nunca le había hablado de su vida íntima y podría ser que sólo le considerase un amigo con el que pasar el rato y tuviera a su marido o a su novio esperándola en alguna otra ciudad, pero ella se encargó de desechar esa teoría.

\- No, no estoy casada, nosotras no nos casamos, no como hacéis los hombres. - Replicó secamente la joven que se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos. -  
\- ¿Es que eres lesbiana o algo así?- Inquirió el muchacho dándose cuenta de que podría tratarse de eso. – Bueno, perdón, no quiero ofenderte, si lo eres… pues es tan respetable como no serlo…

 

Robert estaba realmente envarado. ¿Y si a esa chica no le gustasen los hombres? Pudiera ser que esa muchacha le hubiera considerado simplemente un amigo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había querido tener relaciones con él?, eso no podía ser. Para su alivio ella movió la cabeza, hasta pareciendo divertida y declaró.

\- No, no es eso. Algunas de mis compañeras sí que gustan de tener relaciones con las de su sexo, pero yo no me cuento entre ellas.  
-¿Compañeras, qué compañeras? ¿A quién te refieres? Le inquirió él que estaba cada vez más desconcertado. - ¿A las del trabajo?  
\- A las de mi especie.- Respondió ella que volviéndose miró a Robert fijamente.-   
-¿Especie? – Repitió él con patente tono de confusión.-

Pudo ver la cara de extrañeza de éste y decidió explicarle la verdad sin rodeos. Ya no había otra salida, suspiró largamente, tal y como había aprendido de los mortales, y confesó.

\- Yo no soy humana, sé que no me creerás. Pero soy una diablesa.

 

Su interlocutor se quedó serio por unos instantes pero enseguida sonrió creyendo que se trataba de una chanza.

-¡Claro que sí, eres una autentica diablesa, por tomarme el pelo de esta manera! Por favor ILaya, te lo pido en serio, no es una broma.  
-¿Acaso tengo yo cara de estar de broma? - Le respondió ella con una voz muy dura y un rostro severo que inquietó a su interlocutor y más aún cuando le ordenó. - No, no es ninguna broma. Te lo digo muy en serio, debes marcharte Robert, vete de aquí muy lejos o sino morirás.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Esto es alguna clase de tomadura de pelo, verdad? - Insistió el aludido ahora más inseguro. -

 

ILaya negó con la cabeza y por fin se decidió a contarle la historia completa. Concluyendo con gravedad ante la atónita mirada de su oyente que sentenció.

\- Me han ordenado matarte. Debes irte de aquí.  
\- Así que ese supuesto fertilizante es en realidad un brebaje para controlarnos. ¡Venga ILaya! ¿Dónde está la cámara? - Repuso él incrédulo e incluso algo enfadado. Aquello era una sarta de disparates, o es que ella deseaba reírse a su costa o bien estaba algo descentrada. - Escúchame, si no quieres verme más lo comprenderé, pero no me mientas de esta manera.- Protestó él remachando con patente pesar – me duele mucho que me trates así…

 

Pero la muchacha bajó la cabeza presa de la impotencia, volvió a enfrentar su mirada a la de él, pero ésta ahora era dura y le contestó de forma lapidaria.

\- Lo he intentado por las buenas. He querido hacerlo al modo humano. Pero no me dejas otra elección.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Quiso saber él con la perplejidad reflejada en el semblante. -

 

Por toda respuesta y con una rapidez inaudita, la muchacha se lanzó sobre él y lo levantó por las solapas con las manos, sujetándole en el aire. La cara de la mujer adquirió sus rasgos demoniacos y le dijo con un siseo gutural al aterrorizado e impactado Robert. 

\- ¿Ahora ya me crees? Soy una súcubos, cumplo una misión aquí y para eso he adoptado forma humana. Te lo repetiré otra vez, vete....antes de que tenga que matarte.  
\- No, no creo que me mates...me da igual lo que parezcas o lo que seas, tú no eres malvada, ILaya.- Pudo decir él casi entre balbuceos de asombro y temor. – Siempre has sido buena conmigo y con la gente.  
\- Eres un ingenuo - sonrió ella mostrando sus colmillos. - Todos los humanos lo sois, pero tú eres algo aparte, superas incluso a los demás. Yo no tengo sentimientos. No en la medida de los mortales como tú. Esa era mi tapadera, ¡idiota! Te he estado utilizando. - Declaró soltando a su presa y sacó unas uñas largas y afiladas como dagas para lanzar un contundente ultimátum. - No te lo repetiré otra vez. ¡Márchate! No quiero volver a verte, olvida que me has conocido, por tu propio bien...

 

Robert se sobrepuso a su miedo con un valor que no creyó poder tener, eso no era lógico, y así replicó.

\- No, no me voy. ¿Qué te pasaría si no cumples las órdenes que te han dado?

La diablesa ahora le miró con desconcierto. Apenas si pudo replicar…

-¿Qué puede importarte lo que me pase?  
-¡Me importa y mucho! - Pudo decir el que todavía estaba de rodillas tras haber sido arrojado al suelo añadiendo con temor - si huyera acabarían contigo ¿no? No puedo permitirlo. Si me matas podrás salvarte, y si es cierto que no me quieres, prefiero que lo hagas. No pienso dejarte, me haría mucho más daño...

 

ILaya sorprendida no sabía que decir, ¿qué locura estúpida era esa? ¡Ese humano deseaba morir a sus manos para que ella viviese! ¡Y ni siquiera le había intentado hipnotizar!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseas sacrificarte por mí? ¡Eres un estúpido y patético mortal! ¡Claro que te mataré si no te vas ahora! ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos tipos de las noticias? ¿Quién te crees que les dejó así? Todos los humanos sois lo mismo para mí. Patéticas y débiles criaturas. – Escupió ella tratando de mostrar desprecio, pero solo conseguía pronunciar las palabras con impotente irritación. - ¡No merecéis nada!  
\- Y si eso es cierto. ¿A qué estas esperando? ¿O es que ha cambiado algo en ti desde entonces?- Quiso saber él enfrentando con decisión su mirada a los ojos fuego de la estupefacta diablesa.-  
\- En mí no ha cambiado nada. ¿Me oyes?- Escupió ella tras reponerse de esa cuestión.-

 

Y también quiso plasmar toda su rotundidad en aquella declaración, pero lo cierto es que ella misma temblaba, todavía sobrepasada por las palabras de Robert. Y éste no se movió, solamente repuso con voz queda, clavando sus ojos oscuros y tranquilos en los rojizos ojos de ella, sin vacilar.

-Te quiero ILaya, haz lo que debas hacer para salvarte y no te preocupes por mí.

 

La diablesa no pudo soportarlo más. Era incapaz de mirarle, gritó y atacó con sus uñas, clavándolas al lado de la cabeza de Robert, pero sin tocarle. No podía hacerlo, algo se lo impedía,... pasó un largo segundo de silencio, en tanto ella temblaba violentamente, entonces él le susurró con suavidad y afecto.

-¿Lo ves? Tú no me matarás. Me quieres, te importo, sino. ¿Por qué me avisas de lo que eres? ¿Por qué deseas salvarme? Sería más cómodo y fácil matarme sin avisos. Podrías herirme sin dificultad. Como dices que hiciste con esos tipos. Si, según tú, somos iguales para ti, entonces esto no tiene sentido...- afirmó categóricamente y acarició con suavidad el rostro de ella para decirle con un tono dulce y mucha ternura. - ¿Por qué te arriesgaste sino para salvar la vida a ese niño? Un demonio nunca lo habría hecho...

 

Ella seguía sin atreverse a mirarle. Parecía increíble, era como si las tornas se hubiesen cambiado, como si temiese que fuera aquel humano quién pudiera hipnotizarla y no al revés. Casi comenzó a hablar contra su misma voluntad admitiendo plena de desconcierto.

\- No...No… sé… que me está…ocurriendo...- tartamudeaba ILaya, sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad y ella misma parecía temblar menos ahora cuando añadió. - Sólo sé que si no te mato yo y no te vas, ellos sí te matarán. Debes irte y dejarme…  
\- Si hago eso y se enteran de que me avisaste. ¿Qué te ocurriría a ti? Seguramente se vengarían contigo y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. - Aseveró Robert muy preocupado. -  
\- No lo sé,- admitió ésta agregando al momento con aparente convicción - les diré que te maté y quemé el cadáver. No te buscarán más...  
\- Y si descubren que les mientes. ¿Qué te harán? ¿Te matarían verdad? - Quiso saber él más inquieto por la suerte de ILaya que por la suya propia. -  
\- He desobedecido una orden directa, eso es traición, no se perdona entre los míos. Sí, sería aniquilada.- Reconoció y tras un segundo de silencio, sonrió mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos pero ahora de forma tranquilizadora, para asegurarle al humano. - Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo sé mentir muy bien.  
\- ¡Ven conmigo, vámonos lejos de todo esto! ¡Cásate conmigo y comencemos una nueva vida lejos de ellos! - le ofreció nuevamente él. –

 

ILaya quedó perpleja, sin poder reaccionar. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Al final pudo decir entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

\- Pero, ¿es que no ves que soy una súcubos? ¿Cómo quieres que me case contigo?...  
\- Puede que en apariencia lo seas, pero para mí eres un ángel, eres la mujer a la que amo.- Afirmó él.- No me importa nada más…

Y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, de éste sacó una cajita que entregó a ILaya. La diablesa dedicó una atónita mirada al chico y después la abrió, dentro había un precioso anillo engastado con un pequeño rubí.

-¿Qué...qué es eso?- Pudo preguntar totalmente desconcertada.-  
\- Esto es lo que quería regalarte en el parque, mi anillo de pedida. No es que sea gran cosa, pero no tenía mucho ahorrado y es bonito. Además, antes creía que no, pero ahora que te veo hace juego con tus ojos.- Agregó esbozando una amplia sonrisa ante la cara de incredulidad y asombro de ella. -

 

Con todo lo que había aprendido del modo de vida de los mortales se dio cuenta de que esa proposición era algo de la máxima importancia. Ese hombre quería compartir su vida con ella. Decía amarla y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por estar a su lado. Algo la estremeció cuando analizó el significado de aquello. ILaya miró el anillo y a Robert con la vista borrosa, no sabía por qué...se tocó la cara y ante su asombro la notó húmeda.

-¡Estoy llorando!...- exclamó con voz entrecortada. - No puede ser...las súcubos no lloran…no tenemos sentimientos como los humanos…Bueno, si queremos podemos fingirlos…pero yo… no… no estoy fingiendo…no lo entiendo…No puede ser…

 

Pero las cada vez más abundantes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas contradecían aquella afirmación y Robert se las secó solícitamente con un pañuelo diciéndole con entusiasmo. 

-¿Lo ves? Eso prueba que no eres un monstruo sin corazón. Esto quiere decir que has cambiado. Ahora tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo. Que cualquier persona. ¿Me aceptarás ahora?

 

Por respuesta ella se abrazó a él, estaba totalmente desconcertada y algo en su interior se abría camino, arrollando todo lo que había conocido y todos los valores que le habían sido inculcados en el Infierno. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era. ¡Podía sentir amor! Y ese sentimiento era el más hermoso que jamás había experimentado. Sobrepasaba con mucho al mayor placer del que hubiera gozado jamás. No quería perder esta nueva emoción, no quería perder a Robert. Lucharía por él y antes moriría que abandonarle o permitir que le hicieran daño. Ahora sollozaba sintiéndose completamente feliz, olvidando su misión, su lealtad y su propia vida, eso ya no le importaba en absoluto y admitió dominada por el llanto.

-¡Sí, si te quiero! No sé como es posible algo así, pero como vosotros decís, te quiero.  
-¡Eso es lo que importa! No te preocupes, saldremos adelante...mientras estemos juntos nada nos podrá dañar, ILaya.- Declaró él sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. -

 

Ella asintió, pero su sexto sentido la puso entonces sobre aviso, alguien estaba cerca. Era alguien de su propia especie. Sin perder ni un instante le susurró a Robert...

\- No hagas ruido, alguien nos está espiando. ¡Escóndete rápido! – y sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, metió al desconcertado chico en un armario. -

 

ILaya tomó su apariencia demoniaca con su uniforme de batalla. Se tranquilizó y eliminó las lágrimas. Esperó hasta que Seroa, que era la diablesa que la vigilaba, entrase en la casa sigilosamente. Entonces sorprendió a la espía y le inquirió con malos modos.

-¿A qué vienes tú aquí? –

La interpelada trató de aparentar que no había sido sorprendida y afirmó con naturalidad. 

\- Sólo venía a verte, eres una camarada y superior mía. Pienso como tú, ese Hux es un estúpido, pero está al mando de la misión. Dime, ¿has acabado con ese humano? - Preguntó con aparente curiosidad. -  
\- Todo eso está arreglado....ya me he ocupado de él.- Afirmó ILaya con voz resuelta. -

 

Robert escuchaba con atención tras la puerta del armario. Ambas diablesas enfrentaban sus miradas y trataban de averiguar lo que estaba pensando la otra.

\- Bueno, en ese caso. Tú misión está casi concluida - declaró Seroa con aparente indiferencia para remachar. - Sólo debemos esperar a que nos ordenen atacar a las justicieras.  
\- Si, solamente eso.- Convino ILaya que añadió con sequedad. - Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola.

 

Su interlocutora se paseaba por la habitación, acercándose peligrosamente al armario, pareció darse cuenta de algo. ILaya callaba, no quería descubrirse. De pronto, y con la rapidez de las súcubos, Seroa rompió la puerta del armario y sacó a Robert lanzándole contra la pared...

-¿Me tomabas por estúpida...?,- gritó la diablesa furiosa denunciando a su congénere con un siseo cargado de odio y desprecio. -¡Eres una traidora! , informaré de esto al Gran Sabio y serás tratada como te mereces...  
-Lo siento por ti. ¡No pienso darte oportunidad! – Exclamó ILaya.-

 

Y sin más rodeos se lanzó contra su oponente, propinándola un puñetazo que la empotró contra una pared. Iba a rematarla pero ésta, haciendo nuevamente gala de la gran agilidad de las diablesas, se rehizo y ambas comenzaron a luchar, materializando sendas espadas curvas. La pelea estaba igualada, ambas tenían una destreza similar, pero parecía que ILaya perdía terreno. Los ataques de Seroa parecían tener más energía. La súcubos le dijo a su rival con la voz cargada de sorna y superioridad.

\- ¡Vaya una decepción! Toda una capitana de la horda. Con la de cosas que había escuchado sobre ti.  
\- Ya no podrás escuchar más. ¡Acabaré contigo! – Espetó su oponente blandiendo su espada y haciendo molinetes.-

 

Sin embargo, lejos de impresionar a su contrincante con su pericia ésta escupió con desprecio. 

-Te has ablandado ILaya, ahora pareces una patética humana que se deja llevar por el sentimentalismo. ¿Acaso te descentras pensando en tu pobrecito mortal? - remachaba esta frase mientras descargaba sobre su enemiga un mandoble que su adversaria paró como pudo. - ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues no te inquietes, cuando acabe contigo será un placer matar a tu humano. O puede que antes goce un poco de él para ver porqué es tan especial para ti. Supongo que algo tendrá cuando has actuado tan estúpidamente…  
-¡Nunca te consentiré que le hagas daño! - repuso su enemiga con indignación, sacando fuerzas para contraatacar -...  
-¡Estás perdida!, tanto tiempo fuera del averno y entre humanos te ha debilitado, ¡ahora soy más fuerte que tú, estúpida! - aulló triunfalmente Seroa que lanzó a su oponente contra la pared. -

 

Robert recuperado del golpe observaba nervioso, quería ayudar a ILaya, pero no sabía que hacer. Al fin supo el qué, se acercó a Seroa que estaba concentrada en la lucha y le puso la cruz de plata en la espalda. La diablesa chilló de dolor bajando la guardia, su oponente aprovechó para rematarla. Seroa atravesada por la espada de su enemiga se trastabilló, mientras musitaba agonizante.

-Te matarán. No podrás escapar de tus iguales...

 

ILaya no respondió, pero reaccionó rápido y cubrió al humano con su cuerpo mientras su enemiga estallaba…

-¡Vamos Robert debemos salir de aquí! - Le urgió nerviosa. -

 

Él se fijó en que ILaya estaba herida, sangraba por el brazo derecho, la vendó lo mejor que pudo. Ésta sonrió agradecida aunque le despreocupó enseguida. Sus heridas sanarían sin problemas y dicho esto, le indicó que saldrían por la puerta trasera del edificio. Antes se hicieron con algunas cosas de su apartamento. Entre ellas información en disquetes de ordenador y dinero humano. Por fin, una vez bien provistos, ambos tomaron un taxi y le pidieron ir a las afueras de la ciudad. Se alojaron en una habitación de un motel. Ella entró y le dijo a Robert que pasase. Luego cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán- sentenció la diablesa con un tinte desesperanzado. - No se puede escapar de ellos...  
-¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a las Justicieras?...- Le propuso Robert.- 

 

Pero su interlocutora negó con la cabeza asegurando con resignación. 

\- Me liquidarían en cuanto supieran que soy una de ellos.  
\- ¡Tú ya no eres una de ellos, ILaya! – Se apresuró a rebatirle el chico que añadió animoso ¡Créeme! Se puede ser muy feliz en este mundo y nosotros lo seremos.  
\- Si los planes del Gran Sabio y mis superiores se cumplen, no - objetó ella mientras se dejaba caer sentada sobre la cama. - Este mundo quedará reducido a escombros y el terror reinará sobre él...  
\- Y tú, sabiendo eso, colaborabas con ellos.- Preguntó Robert entre asombrado y espantado. -

 

ILaya le dedicó una mirada llena de pesar, parecía disculparse con ella según se justificaba.

\- Yo creía que vosotros los humanos erais nuestros enemigos, que sólo pretendíais acabar con el mundo del averno. Será un mundo sombrío y horrible para vosotros, pero es mi hogar. Nos han enseñado que sois débiles y estúpidos...  
-¿Ahora lo sigues creyendo? - Le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. -  
\- No. Ahora, después de todo lo que he visto y aprendido, ya no...- suspiró su interlocutora que deseó con sinceridad. - ¡Ojalá que las cosas pudiesen resolverse sin esta guerra! Después de todo, los de la quinta columna tenían razón. - Suspiró sintiéndose culpable, lo que también era una nueva sensación para ella. – ¡Qué estúpidos hemos sido!

Robert no escuchó esas últimas palabras y trató de animarla nuevamente…

\- Todo se arreglará y cuando eso suceda podremos ser felices los dos. Ya lo verás

 

ILaya le miró con pena y meneando la cabeza, le sostuvo la cara entre sus manos con mucho cuidado y le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

\- No te engañes. Cuando abran el portal dimensional vendrán a este mundo legiones de demonios que lo devastarán. Nada podréis hacer los humanos por impedirlo. Será el fin de todo lo que conoces.  
\- ¡Yo tengo fe! - Respondió Robert con decisión. - Fe en Dios y él no permitirá que eso ocurra.  
\- Vuestro Dios es débil,- sentenció ella.- No hace nada, sólo predica. El poder lo tiene el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.  
\- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero estás equivocada.- Le rebatió él alegando al recordar los efectos de su cruz. - Sino ¿por qué os hacen tanto daño sus símbolos?..  
\- No lo sé, quizá porque representan todo aquello en lo que no creemos.- Conjeturó Ia desconcertada súcubos. -Amor...bondad, caridad, compasión.  
-Tú me has demostrado poseer todas esas cualidades, ILaya...- afirmó Robert que sacó su cruz y la exhibió delante de la diablesa que se apartó espantada, pero él le dijo con total confianza. - Puedes hacerlo, ¡tómala!  
-¡Te lo suplico, apártala de mí!...- chillaba la horrorizada diablesa tapándose la cara con las manos.- ¡No puedo soportarlo!...  
\- Sé que sí puedes, es un primer paso. ¡Vamos! La cruz simboliza el amor y nosotros nos amamos. Es el perdón y seguro que tú lo has recibido. Esto ya no podrá hacerte ningún mal. Tú me quieres, hazlo, por mí. – Le pidió alentadoramente él. -

 

ILaya dudó, trató de sobreponerse a su miedo instintivo y alargó la mano. Robert la animó y ella, en un arranque de valor, aferró la cruz con fuerza. Notó como se quemaba, era una sensación de tormento insoportable pero aguantó el dolor con sus ojos reluciendo como ascuas y sus colmillos apretados. Robert entonces, viendo como sufría, le aconsejó tratando de alentarla.

\- Piensa en algo bueno. Piensa en como le salvaste la vida a ese niño, en nuestro amor. Tú has cambiado, ya no eres malvada. ¡Vamos ILaya, no te rindas!

 

Ella asintió, hizo un último esfuerzo y notó que el dolor y las quemaduras bajaban de intensidad. Ahora podía sostener la cruz en sus manos sin quemarse. De hecho la notaba fría al tacto y la observaba sin problema alguno. ¿Acaso era eso uno de los prodigios que hacía el Creador?, ¡un milagro! Eso era al menos lo que los humanos decían, pero sus congéneres siempre habían pensado que eran mentiras. Ella ahora creía que no. Quizá pudiese vivir con Robert como si fuera una humana, pero no...No debía dejarse llevar. Si bajaba la guardia aunque solo fuera por un instante ambos morirían. Pero él no debía ser consciente de ello pues la acarició y la beso, tumbándose sobre ella en la cama. Y esto era otra fuente de preocupación para la súcubos.

\- No sé si resistiré mi instinto, podría hacerte daño, tengo miedo por ti - le confesó la diablesa. -  
-No me dañarás, lo sé - contestó él confiadamente.- 

 

Y ella no pudo objetar más, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas e hicieron el amor. ILaya sintió cosas que jamás había experimentado cuando había copulado con otros demonios. Ellos lo hacían sólo por placer y lujuria, pero Robert le trasmitía algo diferente, una energía pura. Una sensación de armonía, como si juntos se completasen. Eso debía de ser amor. Cuando terminaron el chico abrazaba a la diablesa que se recostaba sobre el pecho de él.

\- No sé lo que nos ocurrirá, pero ojalá que estemos juntos cuando nos ocurra...- deseó ella con un suspiro. -  
\- Lo estaremos. Te lo prometo....- le aseguró el muchacho besándola cariñosamente la frente. -

 

Pasaron las horas y Robert se durmió. ILaya vigiló durante la noche, con su apariencia demoniaca y vestida con su armadura de combate observaba a través de la ventana, una y otra vez. Para no aburrirse conectó una vieja radio que había sobre una mesita. No subió demasiado el volumen. Pero con su finísimo oído pudo escuchar una canción. Era bonita, tal y como los humanos decían. Ahora, con esas nuevas emociones que sentía le pareció que hasta podía llegar a comprenderla. Que, de algún modo, se identificaba con la letra, como si la hubiesen escrito para ellos dos. 

 

Todo lo que eres   
Todo lo que serás   
Toca la corriente del amor   
Tan profundo en mí   
Cada suspiro en la noche   
Cada lágrima que lloras   
Me seduce… 

Todo lo que soy   
Todo lo que seré   
No significa nada en absoluto   
Si tú no puedes estar conmigo   
Tu más inocente beso   
O tu más dulce caricia   
Me seduce 

 

No me importa el mañana   
He dejado todo en el ayer   
Aquí y ahora es lo que importa   
Aquí mismo, contigo es donde me quedare 

 

Todo en este mundo   
Cada voz en la noche   
Cada pequeña cosa hermosa   
Brillando a través de tus ojos   
Y todo lo que es tuyo se convierte en parte de mí también   
Porque todo lo que haces me seduce 

 

Y si debo morir mañana   
Me iré con una sonrisa en mi rostro   
Doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido   
Me pongo de rodillas   
Por el amor que tenemos 

 

Cada suspiro en la noche   
Cada lágrima que lloras   
Me seduce   
Todo lo que haces, me seduce…

(Seduces Me. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Después de escuchar esa canción, se acercó a su pareja que dormía profundamente y le tapó cuidadosamente con las sábanas. Mientras le observaba tan vulnerable y confiado sentía aflorar en ella un sentimiento completamente nuevo, los humanos lo llamarían ternura. No sabía que podía ser hasta ese momento, sólo sentía que debía proteger a Robert de todos los peligros que les aguardaban. Movida por una fuerza desconocida y al tiempo irresistible, acarició con suavidad la cara del joven mientras pensaba con el semblante sombrío.

-Nos encontrarán, tarde o temprano lo harán. Tendré que enfrentarme con ellos. No sé si podré vencerlos. Puede que envíen contra mí a la guardia de elite, incluso a los demonios del cuarto círculo o los mercenarios del quinto. ¿Qué podría hacer si ellos nos atacasen? ¡Ojalá el Dios de los humanos nos librase de ellos para siempre! 

 

Sintió un ligero escalofrío, pensar eso era la mayor traición que podría pretender un demonio. Pero no le importaba, a estas alturas ya era una traidora, su cabeza estaría puesta a precio. Miraba a Robert dormir y sonreía pese a estos pensamientos. Seguro que el ser humana no estaría tan mal. ¡Qué pensarían aquellos demonios disidentes que vivían en su círculo y de los que ella se burlaba si la viesen ahora!..

-Si Ruwoard y Daila pudiesen verme serían ellos los que se burlarían de mí ¡Tenían razón!, se puede ser feliz en el mundo de los humanos. Espero que la comandante Mireya no matase a Daila. Como quise hacer yo…- Se dijo ella con una media sonrisa que le inspiraba otro nuevo sentimiento. Robert le dijo haberlo sentido bastantes veces y él lo llamó nostalgia. -

 

En ese momento, al hilo de eso, recordó una vez que habló con ellos en el infierno, eran lo más parecido a lo que los humanos entendían por amigos... 

 

Estaba pertrechada con su armadura de combate, se disponía a acudir a esa llamada del mundo exterior. Cuando una diablesa de rubio pelo se acercó hasta ella y le pidió charlar por unos momentos.

-¡Tengo prisa! - le espetó ILaya con brusquedad. - Sabes que a nuestros superiores no les gusta que nos retrasemos en las invocaciones ¿Qué quieres Daila?  
-Únicamente desearte éxito. – Replicó tímidamente ésta. -  
-Ahora, tras esta invocación, si logro triunfar en esta misión seré nuevamente recompensada. – Sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. –  
-ILaya – le pidió Daila que se acercó a ella con cierta prevención para decirle. – Cuando llegues al mundo de los humanos ¿qué deberás hacer?  
-No lo sé- replicó ésta de forma despreocupada añadiendo con regocijo.- Pero todo lo que implique sembrar el caos y la destrucción será bien recibido. Estamos en guerra y ésta debe decidirse a nuestro favor.  
-¿Por qué no tratas primero de obtener información sobre ellos?- le sugirió su compañera con tono algo más calmado. –  
-Sí, claro que lo haré. Hay que conocer al enemigo para vencerle de forma más eficiente. Supongo que tendré que adoptar forma humana y mezclarme con ellos. – Siseó como si el mero pensamiento de algo así le pareciese repugnante. – Todo sea por el triunfo.   
-Quizás puedas vivir entre los mortales. – Repuso Daila casi de pasada –

Aunque su compañera le dedicó una hosca mirada. Aquel comentario no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia. Es más, pareció irritarla cuando inquirió.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Te parece divertido que esté obligada a sufrir la proximidad de esos patéticos humanos?  
-No – pudo decir su interlocutora, que quizás creyó que había hablado demasiado y trató de justificarse. – Solo digo que, a lo mejor, no es tan terrible después de todo.

 

Sin previo aviso ILaya atacó a su contertulia con un rayo de energía que la derribó dejándola herida en un hombro. Al instante fue a por ella y la agarró de la barbilla elevándola en el aire en tanto le mostraba sus colmillos en abierta señal de advertencia.

-Hablas como esos traidores de la quinta columna. Esos que quieren vendernos a los humanos.  
-No… yo... te equivocas… – pudo responder Daila realmente asustada y dolorida por el anterior ataque. -

 

Su polemista no parecía querer escuchar sus razones. Con su otra mano abierta alargó sus uñas en forma de cuchillas y estaba dispuesta a ensartarla sin más miramientos cuando otra voz femenina y potente la detuvo con un tono gutural.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 

ILaya se giró a desgana hacia la procedencia de esa pregunta. Vio a una diablesa de pelo con un tono parecido al suyo, aunque más rubio y que lucía una estrella de cinco puntas en sus hombreras. De inmediato soltó a su presa y se puso firme. Para decir algo sorprendida.

-Comandante Mireya. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vengo a decirte que has sido invocada y que estás demorando demasiado tu partida. – Replicó la interpelada con tono severo –  
-Pero, es que estaba ajustándole las cuentas a esta traidora. – Se justificó su interlocutora señalando con desprecio a la ahora caía Daila –  
-¿Esa una traidora?- se rio Mireya moviendo la cabeza con desdén. – Es solamente una estúpida. De todas formas. – Agregó agarrando de los pelos a la caída diablesa que aulló por el dolor en tanto su superiora sentenciaba. – Eso ya no es cuestión tuya. Tienes una misión que cumplir. Yo me encargaré.  
-Pero, soy yo quien la ha descubierto y quiero hacerle pagar su traición. No me robarás el mérito. – Insistió ILaya, nada conforme con esa idea. –  
-¡Ni una palabra más! – Le espetó Mireya en tono de mando. – Vete a cumplir con tu cometido, te guste o no has sido designada. Ve de inmediato o yo misma me ocuparé de ti por tu desobediencia – Amenazó mostrando sus colmillos. –

 

ILaya sostuvo esa mirada amenazante pero al cabo de unos segundos debió de pensarlo mejor, asintió y tras volver a cuadrarse siseó.

-Como tú ordenes, comandante.

 

Y salió de allí furiosa. En fin… ahora se daba cuenta de cuán estúpida había sido. ¡Qué lejanos parecían aquellos recuerdos! Tan solo habían pasado unos meses humanos, y ella había cambiado tanto…Ahora notaba como otra emoción humana se abría camino en ella, la del arrepentimiento…

-Teníais razón- admitió ILaya sonriendo al recordarlo. – Perdóname Daila, me gustaría que tú y los tuyos pudieseis ser felices también en este mundo. Si todos pudierais sentir la luz, ¿quién sabe? Podría tratar de invocarles para traerlos aquí…cuando todo termine…si es que lo logramos...- Y sin pensar más en ello volvió a vigilar por la ventana mientras Robert se daba la vuelta en sueños.

 

A la mañana siguiente el muchacho despertó descubriendo que ella no había dejado su puesto. Se interesó enseguida por como se encontraba pero la diablesa sonrió con despreocupación. ¡Para ella eso no era nada! Aunque se puso más seria al indicarle que debían irse ya. Él convino en eso y se marcharon. Cada día yendo a un lugar diferente por temor a ser sorprendidos. Así pasaron los días, se fueron alejando de la ciudad. En su marcha llegaron a un pueblecito que tenía una iglesia muy antigua. Robert le propuso entrar allí a ILaya, pero ella se negó espantada.

\- Los demonios no podemos entrar en suelo sagrado, sería la muerte para nosotros.- Objetó visiblemente aterrada. -  
\- Me gustaría tanto casarme contigo en la Iglesia y que te vistieses de blanco- le confió él. -

 

ILaya se echó a reír, le dijo a su compañero con voz de incredulidad.

\- ¡Robert, no quiero ofenderte pero! ¿No ves que eso no es posible?  
\- No creas. Se lo puedo consultar al párroco.- Respondió resueltamente él. – Seguramente se le ocurrirá alguna forma.

 

Su interlocutora le miró muy seria y le preguntó con un tinte de esperanza en su voz.

-¿De verdad crees que eso sería posible? Que yo podría…

A lo que el muchacho sonrió para recordarle convencido

-También creíste imposible el poder sujetar mi cruz.

Ella asintió ahora. Realmente eso era cierto…De modo que le musitó ahora con un tono todavía más esperanzado.

-Sería maravilloso si pudiera ser aceptada por tu Dios...Si me otorgara su perdón. A sus ojos debo estar maldita por todas las cosas horribles que he hecho… - Remachó ahora con la cabeza baja y voz queda, llena de pesar. – No me sorprendería si deseara aniquilarme…

 

Él le aseguró que si de veras se arrepentía sería perdonada. Al menos eso pensaba Robert. Ahora, tras muchos años de dudas y de haber perdido su fe, ésta le había retornado. ¿De qué mejor forma? ILaya era desde luego un claro mensaje de Dios. La había puesto en su vida y hecho que ambos se amasen. No podía evitar el sentirse responsable por ella. De modo que pidió a la diablesa que aguardase sentada en uno de los bancos de aquel pueblo y él, tras ir a la iglesia, logró hacer salir al cura y hablarle en un lugar apartado, sin gente. Por supuesto éste no se creyó la historia hasta que ILaya se mostró ante él como era. Al párroco casi le da un infarto y poco faltó para que saliera corriendo, pero Robert le convenció de que ella no era malvada. 

-Padre – le dijo él tratando de sacarle del rincón de una estrecha callejuela en dónde se había refugiado nada más ver a esa diablesa. - ¿No cree que todos tenemos derecho al perdón si en verdad nos arrepentimos de nuestros malos actos?  
-Pero hijo – pudo decir el aterrado cura. – Eso se aplica a los humanos, ella es…  
-Ella es una hija de Dios, como todos nosotros. ¿Acaso los demonios no fueron en un principio ángeles creados por nuestro Señor?- Le argumentó el chico.-  
-Pero ellos renegaron de él, le traicionaron – objetó el sacerdote sentenciando. – y Él los apartó a las tinieblas para siempre.  
-Puede que lo hiciera con Satanás y los otros, pero ILaya ya nació siendo una diablesa. Nunca pudo elegir. ¡Por favor, padre! Piense en la victoria que obtendríamos sobre Satán y los suyos. ¡Recobraríamos un alma para la Luz!… ¡Se la arrebataríamos al Maligno!...

 

El padre Honer, así se llamaba el sacerdote, escuchó este último alegato con interés. Poco a poco venció el miedo. Esa mujer o lo que fuese estaba ahora con su apariencia humana y le observaba con expectación, diríase que incluso con expresión de súplica. Él era un experto en demonología. Así que, una vez vencido el pánico inicial, la curiosidad y la fascinación por ver en persona algo que solo había estudiado en vetustos textos se adueñaron de él. Invitó a la pareja a su propia casa y allí no tardó en ponerse a investigar y tras consultar sus libros les dijo a ambos.

-Bueno. ILaya... ¿te llamas así, no es cierto? - La diablesa asintió y le oyó proseguir. - Puede haber esperanza para ti. Ante todo debes renegar de tu señor y convertirte a la fe de Cristo.  
-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? – Exclamó entre incrédula y espantada. - ¡Seria negarme a mí misma!...  
\- Con el bautismo y la comunión- repuso el cura dejándola paralizada de terror. –  
\- Eso me destruirá, el agua bendita o la hostia consagrada son letales para los míos. – Opuso ella con gesto horrorizado. -  
\- Nuestro Señor dijo” Quien quiera seguirme, que lo deje todo y me siga” No temas mal alguno si en verdad crees en su perdón.- Le respondió el sacerdote animosamente. -  
\- Pero ¿y si de veras es peligroso para ella? - Intervino Robert ahora visiblemente preocupado. –  
\- Si es cierto que confiáis en la misericordia divina no debería sufrir ningún daño. O al menos ninguno que fuese mortal. – Afirmó el sacerdote. -

 

La pareja intercambió miradas de duda. Ahora no sabían que hacer, sobre todo Robert que estaba asustado. ¿Y si eso le ocasionaba la muerte a ella?...Pero entonces ILaya le sonrió animosa, poniendo una mano sobre las de él y aseveró con más convencimiento.

\- Lo haré por ti, no tengo miedo. Si es por nuestro amor. Confío en la bondad de vuestro Dios...y en su perdón.  
-¡Esto es increíble! - exclamó el padre Honer mientras presencia la escena conmovido. - Es una prueba del poder del Señor. ¡Sí!, es una señal. - Declaró ahora incluso más convencido que aquella pareja que le miraba con gesto de sorpresa, en tanto el párroco sentenciaba. - Él puede perdonarnos a todos y admitirnos en su seno, ya lo verás hija. - Le aseguró a ILaya que le miró ahora más esperanzada. -  
\- Por favor, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor- dijo ella con gesto decidido que trataba de ocultar su palpable temor. -

 

El sacerdote asintió y le pidió a ILaya que se arrodillase, ésta lo hizo y él ataviado con sus ropajes de culto le leyó a la diablesa una declaración que ella debía refrendar.

-¿Renuncias a tu Señor Satán, Príncipe de las Tinieblas? ¿Para dejar de adorarle y de cometer iniquidades en su nombre?...  
\- Sí, renuncio - afirmó ILaya. –  
-¿Reniegas de Lilith, la reina de las súcubos y de sus malignidades?  
-Si padre.- Fue capaz de decir ella con un hilo de voz.- Reniego de ella…

 

La diablesa sintió como si algo la golpeaba en su pecho, se llevó las manos ahí. Era como una puñalada. Jadeó por el dolor, sus ojos se enrojecieron, parecía quemarse por dentro, Robert la sostuvo.

-¿Cariño, quieres que paremos?...- le propuso muy asustado. -  
\- No. Debo seguir, ya no puedo volverme atrás.- Repuso valerosamente ella entre fuertes jadeos para aliviar el sufrimiento que padecía. -  
-¿Aceptas por tu único Dios a nuestro Señor y te conviertes a la fe de Cristo?...- Le preguntó el sacerdote. -  
\- Sí acepto.- Pudo replicar entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. -

 

Entonces el sacerdote tomó un pequeño recipiente que llenó de agua, procedió a bendecirla ante la atenta mirada de Robert y la expresión llena de pánico de ILaya. El cura se percató de esto último y le susurró de forma confortadora.

-Ahora hija mía, si en verdad estás dispuesta debo bautizarte. Ese será el símbolo de tu admisión en la iglesia de nuestro Señor.

 

Robert le dio ambas manos a su prometida, ella apenas si podía abrir los ojos. Estaba tratando de prepararse para eso. Si no salía bien seguramente ardería al contacto con esa agua y sería su final. Pero aunque temblaba de miedo pudo decir con un tono de falsa seguridad.

-Hágalo padre, ¡por favor! Antes de que me fallen las fuerzas.

 

La diablesa bajó sumisamente la cabeza lo bastante como para el sacerdote pudiera elevar ese pequeño recipiente sobre ella y declarase de forma ceremonial.

-En este instante, yo te bautizo ILaya Martin, se bienvenida a la fe y a la promesa de la Vida eterna…

 

Y cuando el agua cayó derramándose sobre ella sintió un terrible dolor, un calor abrasador que la envolvía. La chica gritó llevándose sus manos a la frente y a las sienes por donde goteaba esa agua. Robert, demudado por el pánico vio como brotaba fuego de los cabellos de la muchacha, el sacerdote, aterrado también, usó sin embargo una toalla y apagó esas llamas. Tras unos momentos en los que la muchacha gemía tirada en el suelo, Robert logró ayudarla a incorporarse de rodillas.

-¡Lo siento, amor mío, lo siento mucho! – lloraba él. –  
-No... No temas - sonrió débilmente ella que afirmó, incluso sorprendida. – Sigo viva. Eso debe ser una buena señal.   
-Significa que has superado con éxito la primera de las pruebas – afirmó el padre Honer recobrándose también de la impresión. –

 

En ese momento el cura sacó una porción circular de pan…

\- ¡Es una hostia consagrada!,- pensó ILaya, no sin un miedo reverencial a ese objeto tan letal para los suyos como la propia agua bendita. -  
\- ¿Te arrepientes de corazón de cuantas maldades hayas hecho en nombre del averno?- Fue la siguiente cuestión que le hizo el párroco. -

 

La diablesa miró a su prometido quizás buscando fuerzas y tras un par de agónicos segundos replicó con voz queda.

-Sí, me arrepiento, siento todo el mal que pude causar. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Ahora lo comprendo. Pido perdón por ello.  
-Hija – terció el padre Honer citando los evangelios tras hacer una señal de la cruz en el aire. – En el nombre de nuestro Señor. Tus pecados, y no ignoro que son muchos, te son perdonados.  
-Gracias padre – suspiró ella bajando la cabeza, era extraño, pero ahora sentía como si una extraña paz la invadiese. –  
-Acepta pues el cuerpo de Cristo...- declaró el cura que le dio de comulgar. -

 

Sumisamente ella levantó la mirada y abrió la boca dejándose introducir aquel sagrado pan. ILaya sintió que su garganta se abrasaba, se llevó las manos al cuello como tratando de suavizar aquello. Sudaba por todos los poros, era un dolor indescriptible. Quería gritar pero no podía. El sacerdote le dio vino que ella tragó a duras penas, el dolor aumentó. La diablesa cayó al suelo desmayada. Alarmado, su prometido la levantó en brazos y la puso sobre la cama de la habitación del cura.

-¡Padre!,- le preguntó un angustiado Robert al párroco - ¿No morirá verdad?..  
\- Si de verdad cree en Dios vivirá.- Le aseguró el sacerdote. - Esto para ella ha debido de ser como si a ti y a mí nos hubiesen quemado en una hoguera. Pero ha demostrado mucho valor. Es un sacrificio enorme para un ser de su naturaleza. Está claro que su amor por ti es verdadero, eso la ayudará...También rezaremos por su redención.  
-Señor, te lo suplico. ¡Apiádate de ella! Quiere cambiar.- Pudo rezar el joven ante la compasiva mirada del párroco.- Dale una oportunidad…y no volveré a dudar jamás de ti. 

 

ILaya pasó los siguientes tres días en una de las habitaciones de la casa del cura. Tuvo mucha fiebre que Robert y el padre Honer, tras rezar por su recuperación, bajaban como podían. Al fin despertó, se sentía mucho mejor, una sensación de paz y quietud la llenaba ahora. Su prometido estaba junto a ella, tenía cara de no haber dormido. La diablesa le musitó aún fatigada tras toda aquella ordalía.

-¿Cuanto he estado así?...  
\- Tres días. Pero lo hemos conseguido, amor mío.   
\- Como Él dijo. Al tercer día – musitó ella como si ahora comprendiera y confirmara algo que jamás hubiese creído antes. -  
\- El padre Honer dice que puedes entrar en la iglesia y subir hasta el altar...- le explicó su prometido con visible alegría. -

 

Ella asintió aliviada y contenta, gracias al ritual cristiano ahora pudo sujetar una cruz que el propio Robert le regaló y hasta colgarla de su cuello sin ninguna reacción. Cuando pasaron dos días más él le trajo a ILaya un vestido de novia que la chica se puso. Estaba preciosa, la propia súcubos se sorprendía. Daba una imagen de pureza y bondad que nunca creyó poder reflejar. El cura llamó a dos testigos para la boda, pero antes hizo que la muchacha entrase en la iglesia. Pese a todo lo ya pasado a ella le temblaban las piernas de miedo. No obstante se dominó y con mucho valor entró. Sentía escalofríos, pero también mucha curiosidad. Se acercó al altar y al mirar las imágenes de la Virgen y el niño Jesús algo le atravesó en su interior, una especie de flecha ardiente, pero que no la hería. ILaya no sufría por estar ante el altar. Al contrario, experimentaba una maravillosa sensación. Contemplando aquella estatua de esa madre con su hijo, que según las creencias humanas era el redentor del mundo y sus pecados, ¡ya lo entendía! Su vida había transcurrido toda entre tinieblas y ahora era como si de pronto le mostrasen la luz.

-Yo soy la Luz del mundo. Eso dijiste… – Susurró ante la estatua, llena de asombro reverencial. – Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Cómo pude estar tan ciega!

 

Notaba como el amor que desprendía esa madre por su hijo la llenaba a ella, no podía pensar en como habían estado tanto tiempo privada de eso en el infierno. Comprendía el sentimiento de sus otros colegas, Daila y Ruwoard. Ellos querían que todos sus congéneres se beneficiasen de ese perdón y pudieran gozar de aquel amor. En silencio les pidió nuevamente perdón, incluso derramando lágrimas, deseándoles que fueran felices. Y mientras permanecía allí, en la quietud de ese lugar sagrado, Robert se vistió también de novio reuniéndose con ella. El sacerdote llegó instantes después y ofició la ceremonia. Así ambos fueron marido y mujer, decidieron permanecer allí, parecía un lugar seguro y pasaron seis meses. Efectivamente vivían tranquilos en el pueblo, en una casa que alquilaron próxima a la iglesia. Pero de pronto un día sintió una fuerza enorme que la sobrecogió. Robert acudió al escuchar sus gritos. Ella se aferraba desesperadamente a su cama.

-¡El Príncipe ha venido, nos llevará a todos los demonios de vuelta al averno! – Chillaba la joven. Estaba aterrorizada, su marido nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara -....

 

Robert corrió en busca del padre Honer. Éste le aseguró tajantemente a ILaya, viendo como ella se sujetaba desesperada.

\- Ya no tiene poder sobre ti, renunciaste a él - le dijo para tranquilizarla. -  
\- No tiene ni idea de lo poderoso que es. No se detendrá ante nada. Me llevará – y es que percibía como algo tiraba de ella como unas manos invisibles. – Robert, no dejes que me lleve. - Suplicaba entre sollozos. -  
\- No temas, no se lo permitiré.- Afirmó él que sujetó a ILaya abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.-

 

El sacerdote rezó, poco a poco esa fuerza fue disminuyendo. Al fin, la diablesa se sintió liberada y lloró de alegría sobre el pecho de su esposo. 

\- ¡Se han ido, él y todos mis congéneres! ¡Han vuelto al averno! , alguien les ha derrotado, un espíritu puro, con mucho poder. No puedo creerlo. ¡Somos libres ahora!  
-Ya te lo dije.- Declaró Robert que le sonrió animoso. - ¿Lo ves? Ahora podremos vivir en paz...

 

ILaya sonrió feliz. De este modo retomaron sus vidas y le contó al padre todo lo que sabía sobre el Averno y sus moradores. El párroco escuchó eso atentamente y no pocas veces la animó, con cierto día en la iglesia, donde ella se decidió a dar un importante paso…

-Deberías escribir un libro con todo lo que sabes. Para que el día de mañana la humanidad pudiera protegerse mejor de esa amenaza. Caso de que retornasen…  
-Lo pensaré.- Asintió la aludida afirmando.- Quizás si algún día tengo hijos…deba guiarles. Aunque no me gustaría que supieran la clase de monstruo que he sido.  
-Si tienes hijos ellos te querrán como a su madre. Y tú les amarás a ellos.- Repuso el sacerdote con tono confortador.-   
-Pero simplemente por descender de mí podrían tener muchos problemas.- Musitó ella.- Es por ello que me asusta…  
-¿Lo has hablado con tu marido?- Inquirió Honer.-  
-Aun no…-Admitió su interlocutora.- 

 

El cura suspiró, parecía estar pensando en algo, aunque al fin dijo:

-Eso queda entre vosotros. Sin embargo tú sabes bien que la verdad acaba por salir a la luz. Y no creo que dudes del amor de tu esposo hacia ti. Confíale esos temores. Estoy convencido de que entre los dos lo superaréis y todo irá bien…El día en que seáis bendecidos con descendencia…  
-Es que padre, yo...- Pudo musitar la joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ahora.- Hice cosas tan horribles…que…no, no me atrevo ni a confesarlas ante Dios…  
-Él ya sabe todo lo concerniente a ti.- Le contestó el párroco.- Por eso el admitirlo en confesión solo puede hacerte bien.

 

La muchacha asintió despacio, bajando la mirada. Sencillamente no se atrevía a empezar. Esto no era lo mismo que cuando se convirtió al cristianismo. En esa ocasión había admitido sus culpas de un modo genérico y abstracto. Dado que no había tiempo de enumerarlas todas. Sin embargo ahora tendría que ser más explícita. Y eso le daba mucho miedo a la par que le producía un intenso dolor moral….

-No sé ni tan siquiera por dónde comenzar.- Reconoció abatida.-  
-Pues por el principio.- Le sonrió animosamente el cura.-

 

Los dos se aproximaron al confesionario, él entró poniéndose la estola y tras las palabras de rigor para comenzar el ritual, la diablesa comenzó, con voz entrecortada y queda…

-Soy una súcubos, o al menos lo fui… Mi primer juramento fue para el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, nuestro emperador, y el segundo para la reina Lilith.   
-Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán, según la Biblia.- Comentó el sacerdote.- Le abandonó seducida por las fuerzas del mal…  
-Eso no lo sé.- Repuso ILaya añadiendo.- Lo que sí sabíamos todas las de mi linaje era que ella fue la primera. La soberana indiscutible y la más poderosa y cruel de todas nosotras. Nuestra iniciación cuando alcanzábamos la edad para servirla era la de ofrecerla un sacrificio…  
-¿Un sacrificio? ¿Qué clase de sacrificio?...- Quiso saber el cura.-  
-Yo… yo…tuve hijos...- Musitó ella sin atreverse a mirar hacia la celosía tras la que era escuchada.- En el Infierno cuando llegábamos a la edad fértil nos apareábamos si así nos placía…y algunas veces yo quedé encinta. Pero aborté casi siempre. Sin embargo di a luz a un par de bebés…y yo...- Sollozó ahora tratando de reunir fuerzas, y con tono tembloroso y lleno de culpabilidad, finalmente tuvo el valor de admitir.- Se los entregue a ella. Como prueba de mi lealtad…en un altar…les…sacrifiqué…

 

El padre Honer era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba horrorizado al escuchar aquello. Al darse cuenta ILaya esbozó una amarga sonrisa y pudo decir con patente dolor y pesar.

-¿Lo ve padre?...Hay cosas que ni Dios puede perdonar…

 

Pasaron todavía unos agónicos segundos hasta que el sacerdote fue capaz de responderá eso…

-No negaré que para un ser humano eso es el peor y más abominable pecado que puede cometerse. Y sería mortal sin duda, una condena a los Infiernos segura… Sin embargo tú vienes de allí. Y ya no eres ese monstruo. Creo firmemente que ahora eres una persona y como tal tienes una moral y unos valores de los que antes careciste. Has visto la Luz y te arrepientes sinceramente de todos tus malos actos. Sé que puedo y debo concederte el perdón por ello…

 

ILaya solo podía llorar al oír eso. Era lo que más deseaba. No se había atrevido a pensar ni tan siquiera en la idea de quedar embarazada. No obstante Honer endureció su tono de voz ahora para sentenciar.

-Pero todo perdón conlleva una penitencia. Tú ya has sufrido parte de la misma al pasar por el ritual de purificación. Sin embargo eso no es suficiente para unos pecados tan terribles. Deberás hacer lo siguiente.  
-Lo que sea Padre. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta.- Se apresuró ella a decir.-  
-Pues bien. Tú ya no eres una diablesa. Eres una mujer corriente. Jamás uses esos dones maléficos que poseías, salvo si es para ayudar a otros. Y si algún día tienes hijos deberás amarles más que a nada en este mundo. Más que a ti misma y estar dispuesta a todo por protegerles. ¿Lo harás?  
-Se lo juro por el A...

 

Aquí se detuvo asustada de sí misma, casi iba a haber jurado por el Averno. Por desgracia las costumbres de siglos no eran tan fáciles de olvidar. De modo que tras concederse unos instantes para respirar hondo se corrigió afirmando decidida.

-Se lo juro por todo lo que ahora es sagrado para mí. Por mi vida y por el amor que le tengo a esposo. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Si tengo hijos algún día trataré de darles todo el amor y la atención que no les di a los otros…que yo…

 

No pudo continuar dado que rompió a llorar topándose la cara con ambas manos… apenas si pudo gemir...

-¡Mis hijos!... ¡Maté a mis propios hijos!...  
-Bien. - Suspiró el sacerdote dejando que esa muchacha llorase.- Desahógate y lava tu conciencia…Porque como última penitencia tendrás que ser sincera con Robert…Él debe conocer esas parte de tu pasado.  
-Eso será lo peor. Quizás no pueda volver a mirarle a la cara. O posiblemente sea él quién no me lo perdone jamás…- Sollozó ILaya.-   
-Eso hija mía. Solo tu marido y Dios lo saben.- Remachó el cura que pasó a hacer la señal de la cruz en tanto repetía.- Ego te absolvo pecatis tuis in nomine Christi amen… 

 

Y de este modo el cura salió del confesionario y abrazó a la derrumbada joven. Pasó un tiempo de tranquilidad. ILaya dudaba en confesarle todo aquello a su esposo y se dijo que, si quedase embarazada lo haría. Honer lo comprendió, ese era un tema muy delicado y le correspondía a su feligresa hacerlo. Por tanto no la presionó. Tanto ella como Robert vivían tranquilos. Pero la alegría duró poco. Hux, que había escapado de la destrucción de la secta les encontró y trató de matarles. Aquel tipo estaba rabioso. Tras la derrota tuvo que huir vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad. Al poco salió de ésta y la casualidad quiso que acertase a pasar por una fábrica en la que Robert trabajaba. Tras la gran batalla contra los demonios casi todo había quedado destruido o dañado en las inmediaciones de Nueva York y el científico obtuvo un empleo como analista de productos en tanto ILaya trataba de construirse una identidad como humana. Por ello palideció al ver a ese odioso individuo cuando iba a recoger a su esposo del trabajo. Afortunadamente Finch no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a Robert, que, ajeno a eso, salía de la fábrica. El tipo le siguió blandiendo un cuchillo. Ambos pasaban con calles poco transitadas. Pero ILaya fue más rápida. Siguió a su vez a ese individuo y cuando pasaban por una desierta calleja ella que seguía conservando sus poderes de súcubo, aunque disminuidos, le atrapó arrastrándole. Ya iba a matarle cuando se frenó.

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamó su esposo sorprendido al descubrir a Hux que a punto estaba de apuñalarle había caído en poder de ella.-  
-¡Maldita traidora!- Pudo decir Finch cuando la diablesa le elevaba agarrándole el cuello en tanto se mostraba con su apariencia demoniaca.- 

 

Robert estaba mirando a pocos metros y apenas si pudo decir con tono suplicante.

\- Tú ya no eres así ILaya. Yo no podría tener una muerte sobre mi conciencia, ni aunque fuera la suya. 

 

Su esposa temblaba de furia. ¡Ese perro había intentado matar a su marido! Pero, por más deseos que tenía de destrozarle miraba a Robert y algo se lo impedía. Incluso trataba de decirse que sería mucho más fácil y menos arriesgado acabar con ese canalla ahí mismo. No obstante la expresión de su esposo no le dejaba hacerlo. Ella no quería mancharse las manos de sangre delante de él. Además, había jurado solemnemente dejar atrás su existencia anterior. Si mataba a ese cerdo sería como echar a perder todos los sacrificios que había realizado hasta entonces. De modo que tras soltar aire y tratar de relajarse. Espetó con manifiesto desprecio a ese bastardo en tanto le arrojaba al suelo.

-¡No, eso me haría ser como tú! Te daré otra oportunidad, como me la han dado a mí. ¡Vete y nunca vuelvas a tratar de hacernos daño, porque si no sí que te mataré!

 

Su enemigo la miró con gesto de sorpresa, desde luego no esperaba aquello, aunque se recobró enseguida y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. No fuera que la diablesa cambiase de opinión. Robert estuvo orgulloso de ILaya, ella se comportó tal y como le había prometido. Aunque seguramente ese canalla volvería y ambos tuvieron que irse de allí. No querían que, pese al aviso, Hux lo intentase con mayor fortuna para él. Decidieron ir a la ciudad. La despedida del padre Honer fue muy emotiva. El párroco les deseó lo mejor y les dio su bendición. 

-Cuidados mucho.- Les deseó ambos para centrarse después en ILaya y recordarle.- No olvides todo lo que has aprendido y tu promesa…  
-No lo haré padre. Y tampoco le olvidaré a usted. Gracias por todo…- Afirmó la aludida.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Añadió el también reconocido Robert.-

 

Así se fueron. Con algo de dinero que tenían se instalaron en Nueva York. Allí volvieron a encontrar trabajo enseguida, eran buenos tiempos para el empleo. Tras la gran lucha acaecida contra los demonios se precisaban muchos científicos que ayudasen a la reconstrucción. ILaya se estableció como una más, junto a su marido. Consiguieron entrar en una empresa y se afanaron para conseguir una casa. Tuvieron suerte, entre sus dos sueldos y el dinero que ella todavía guardaba cuando vino en su misión pudieron hacerse con un piso que su propietario vendió a buen precio al haber quedado dañado tras las luchas contra los demonios y otros avatares. Sin arredrarse y contando con la gran fortaleza de la muchacha, ambos acometieron los arreglos y lograron crear un acogedor hogar. Y al poco, la vida terminó por sonreírles del todo, ella quedó embarazada. Robert no podía ocultar su emoción, mimaba a su mujer como si fuera a romperse al más mínimo esfuerzo. Esto era algo que sorprendía a la diablesa. Desde luego que jamás había experimentado algo así en su lugar de origen. Una vez incluso, él la vio tratando de mover unos muebles de sitio en la casa que ahora habían casi terminado de decorar y se apresuró para ir a impedírselo alegando con tono paternal.

-Cariño, en tu estado no debes hacer eso, puedes hacerte daño…

 

ILaya le miró incrédula mientras movía un pesado archivador como si de una pluma se tratara.

-¿Daño? ¿Por qué? No pasa nada Robert, el hecho de estar embarazada no me quita fuerzas…  
\- Pero el bebé podría resentirse - le replicó él visiblemente preocupado. -  
\- No - sonrió ella explicándole. - No temas, en el infierno cuando las súcubos nos quedamos embarazadas proseguimos nuestra actividad normal. Puede que no estemos tan ágiles como habitualmente solemos pero no nos ocurre como a las humanas.  
\- Será así en el infierno, pero ahora estamos en la Tierra.- Arguyó pacientemente Robert que insistió - cariño, por favor, hazlo por mí, procura no esforzarte demasiado.  
\- Está bien- aceptó ILaya aun sonriendo divertida y concediendo. - Si eso te hace más feliz.  
\- Gracias- dijo él aliviado para apresurarse a añadir. - No te preocupes, yo pondré el archivador en su sitio.- 

 

Y sin vacilar se acercó hasta éste y trató de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el mueble no cedía. Robert estaba asombrado, ¡pero si su mujer lo había movido sin hacer casi ningún esfuerzo! 

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella observándole con gesto atónito.-  
\- ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!- Declaró algo tocado en su orgullo y volvió a cargar contra el archivador que seguía sin inmutarse, cosa que él no pudo decir de su hombro. - ¡Auuu! – chilló dolorido por el golpe. -  
-¿Te has hecho daño? - Le preguntó su esposa algo preocupada para afirmar en tanto movía la cabeza con resignación -, los humanos sois tan frágiles. Anda, déjame ver tu hombro.  
\- Creo que me ha dado un tirón.- Comentó Robert que se frotaba el hombro afectado con su otra mano. -  
\- Ahora te lo arreglaré.- Le prometió ella y lo cumplió, puso sus manos sobre el hombro de su marido que, de inmediato se encontró mucho mejor. De hecho estaba como nuevo, ella le dio un corto pero reparador masaje y sentenció. - Ya está…  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Pudo preguntar su interlocutor que la miraba con ojos como platos. -  
\- Los demonios y las diablesas también tenemos la capacidad de curar, siempre que la herida o la enfermedad no sea muy grave. No todo en nosotros es malo, aunque solemos usar estos poderes en nuestro exclusivo beneficio.- Explicó ILaya.- Ahora déjame a mí – concluyó ella que acabó de colocar el archivador sin esfuerzo para reafirmar. - ¿Lo ves? no me ha pasado nada.- Le dio un beso al asombrado Robert y se alejó sonriente para continuar con su trabajo. -

 

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses e ILaya proseguía su embarazo como cualquier madre humana. Hasta le había tomado gusto a escuchar música cuando descansaba en casa… Puso una canción que le gustaba particularmente. Era como si pudiera verse reflejada en su letra. Sobre todo ahora…

 

Tirada en la cama   
Pensamientos en mi cabeza   
Visiones de ti   
Pero no puedo aguantar a la noche 

Así que tomo el teléfono   
Sé que estás en casa   
Estás jugando con mi corazón   
Y sabes que no es correcto 

Es sólo un juego de amor, amor, amor   
E incluso pienso que es duro, cariño   
Nunca renunciaré a ti 

Eres con el único que sueño   
No puedo vivir sin tu amor   
Esta noche   
Y es a ti a quien adoro   
Eres por el que vivo   
Adentro   
De ti, estoy soñando contigo 

Por tanto tomé el coche   
Pero no llegué muy lejos   
Porque en la radio sonaba   
Cada una de las canciones que canté contigo 

El ayer se ha ido   
Y puede ser verdad   
Pero sabes que nunca te olvidaré 

Es sólo un juego de amor, amor, amor   
Incluso aun así me hiere, nene   
Nunca podría renunciar a ti 

Porque eres con el que sueño   
No puedo vivir sin tu amor   
Esta noche   
Y es a ti a quien adoro   
Eres por el que vivo   
Adentro   
De ti, estoy soñando contigo 

Tú, me diste amor   
El amor nos dio esperanza y fuerza   
Para continuar y   
Tú, me diste confianza   
Cuando me estaba derrumbando   
Podrías levantarme, mi amor 

Eres con el que sueño   
No puedo vivir sin tu amor   
Esta noche   
Y es a ti a quien adoro   
Eres por el que vivo   
Adentro 

Cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño…

Eres con el que sueño   
No puedo vivir sin tu amor   
Y es a ti a quien adoro   
Eres por el que vivo   
Adentro   
cariño   
Estoy soñando contigo

(Dreaming Of You, Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

También meditaba sobre ese momento que había estado aplazando por temor. Tendría que confesarle a Robert la verdad de su pasado. Al menos en cuanto a sus hijos. 

-Bueno.- Suspiró tratando de infundirse calma.- El bebé aún no ha nacido. No quiero alterarle con eso. Pero cumpliré mi promesa nada más venga al mundo.

 

Y el tiempo iba transcurriendo. Una tarde de primavera paseaba con su esposo por un parque, él la había comprado un hermoso sombrero, de color azul que ella llevaba sobre la cabeza. Entonces se levantó una ráfaga de aire que se lo arrancó. ILaya miró hacia arriba y lo vio volar pero Robert, antes de que ella hiciera nada le dijo aun recordando el incidente del armario.

\- Esta vez me toca a mí, esto sí puedo hacerlo, lo seguiré y te lo recuperaré. Además, tú no puedes ponerte a volar delante de la gente- rio y salió corriendo tras el sombrero. ILaya sonrió divertida por aquel arranque de jovialidad de su esposo que tanto le gustaba. – Enseguida vuelvo…-gritó él.-

 

Mientras Robert, no sin esfuerzo, recuperaba su sombrero, ella se acercó hasta un puesto que había en el parque. Allí sentada, una vieja barajaba unas grandes cartas, al verla acercase le ofreció a ILaya con voz cascada.

\- Jovencita. ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro?...  
\- Si, me gustaría.- Contestó ella mirándose su ya evidente tripa para querer saber. - ¿Podrá decirme algo de mi bebé?  
\- Claro,- aseguró la anciana- de eso y de tu futuro. Ven, ¿prefieres que te lea la mano o las cartas?..

 

La muchacha extendió su mano derecha hacia la anciana. Ésta la tomó y trató de examinar sus rayas, algo pareció sorprenderla pues al cabo de un momento susurró.

\- No lo entiendo, nunca había visto algo así. Tus rayas son muy extrañas…

 

ILaya incomodada retiró la mano, parecía que esa mujer realmente tenía cualidades de vidente, podía sentirlo. Le dijo ahora con más cautela.

\- Mejor léame las cartas, ¿qué dicen de mi bebé?...

 

La anciana barajó y le hizo a su clienta cortar, luego se dispuso a esparcir las cartas por su desvencijada mesa. Alineó varias de ellas y las escrutó con cuidado, al cabo de un momento respondió con satisfacción.

\- Tendrás una niña...muy sana y muy bonita, que será una persona muy importante, ¡ya lo creo! Su destino la llevará lejos, muy lejos de aquí…  
\- Vaya. ¿Está segura?- Pudo sonreír su interlocutora con expectación.-  
\- Si…hará grandes cosas. Va a ser muy especial. Estará rodeada de muy buenas personas, que la querrán…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a la futura madre. Era algo que le encantaba oír. Entre tanto la anciana retiraba las cartas…

-¿Puede decirme algo más?- Preguntó su clienta con gran curiosidad. - De mí y de mi marido.

 

La adivina barajó de nuevo las cartas, ILaya sonrió al cortar, una vez dispuestas volvió a alinearlas y según las volteaba iba leyéndolas.

\- Veo unos años muy felices, con vuestra hija,- 

 

Sin embargo al voltear la siguiente carta el rostro de la vidente palideció al ver la figura de la muerte. 

-¿Qué ocurre? - Quiso saber su clienta sin haber mirado esa carta, pidiendo con impaciencia - siga usted...  
\- No, no veo nada más- musitó la anciana con voz trémula. -  
\- Pero hay otra carta sobre la mesa,- le indicó ILaya al reparar en ella, pero una vez que la vio se quedó en silencio y luego repuso seria. - ¿Eso me ocurrirá? Voy a morir...  
\- No tiene por qué ser eso - repuso la anciana con la voz temblorosa, agregando en un fallido intento por resultar despreocupada - esa carta significa muchas cosas diferentes.  
\- Léamelo otra vez, por favor- pidió la joven que afirmó aunque ella misma ni lo creía. - Puede que haya habido un error…

 

La anciana no parecía muy segura de eso pero al insistirle su clienta accedió deseando que así fuese, barajó de nuevo e ILaya cortó. Procuró hacerlo por un sitio diferente, al poner las cartas sobre la mesa, la vidente encontró de nuevo esa horrible figura y soltó una exclamación.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Nunca me había ocurrido algo así!  
-¿Cuándo moriré? - Preguntó ILaya aceptando su destino de forma resignada pues percibía que aquello no era una casualidad. - ¿Será en el parto quizás?

 

La anciana sacó más cartas y negó con la cabeza. Tras leerlas con atención respondió.

\- Dentro de algunos años, tu hija aun será muy niña. Es algo relacionado con tu pasado. ¡Oh! Tu pasado es algo oscuro…muy oscuro…Y te encontrará. – Afirmaba con un tono de cada vez mayor temor, observando incluso a esa joven con asombro. Hasta que le preguntó con gesto desencajado, mirándola como si no pudiera creerlo.- ¿Quién eres tú?

 

ILaya no supo que decir, tardó unos segundos en poder replicar casi con un susurro.

-Solo una simple esposa que desea hacer feliz a su marido y que anhela ser una buena madre para darle todo el amor que tengo a mi hija. Al menos mientras dure el tiempo que se me conceda en este mundo. Por favor…dígame más…sobre ella, sobre mi niña.

 

La Adivina guardó silencio durante unos momentos, tras mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y compasión agregó tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Tu marido vivirá largos años, él y tu hija tendrán problemas, lucharán mucho por ser felices. Pero lo conseguirán. Y en tu caso… Quizás me equivoque, aún queda una carta por girar. La que nos habla de ti y tu pasado…

 

Pero su clienta le sonrió a su vez y le dijo tras mover una mano haciéndole un gesto para que se detuviera…

\- Déjala, no te equivocas. Tú tienes el don de la videncia, eso lo noto. Y si ese es mi destino que así sea. Lo aceptaré gustosa si en verdad mi hija llega a ser feliz. - Sacó un monedero que llevaba en su bolso para añadir ya con más desenfado - dime cuanto te debo...  
-¡No, por Dios, nada! - exclamó la anciana muy afectada. - Lo siento mucho...

 

ILaya escuchó entonces llegar a Robert se giró y le vio correr hacia ella sonriente y con el sombrero en una mano.

-Es mi marido- le susurró a la anciana para comentarle. - No le digas nada de esto por favor, sólo lo del bebé. Se pondrá muy contento.

 

Cuando su esposo llegó junto a ella, ILaya sólo le dijo lo que la anciana había visto respecto de la niña. Él la abrazó muy feliz aunque algo incrédulo, no se fiaba mucho de eso, pero si su esposa lo decía. Después se marcharon de allí, la vieja los vio alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pobrecita…es terrible lo que la espera - musitó, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado girar la última carta lo hizo y palideció de horror, era la carta del diablo. -

 

Ajeno del todo a eso, Robert llevó a ILaya a casa. Él debía salir para ir al trabajo. 

-Siento dejarte tan sola. Pero tenemos que ahorrar para comprar le cosas a nuestra hija.- Bromeó él.-  
-No te preocupes. Eso de la baja de maternidad es un invento humano muy interesante – dijo ella con gesto risueño para sentenciar.- En el Averno no teníamos nada como eso.   
\- Volveré en pocas horas.- Afirmó él dándole un beso en los labios que su mujer encajó con otra sonrisa.-

 

Aunque en cuanto él se hubo ido el rostro de la chica se tornó grave. Yendo a su dormitorio se arrodilló ante la cama, mirando una cruz que tenían colgada en la pared y musitó una plegaria.

-Creador. Sé que tú me perdonaste, pero también sé que todos mis malos actos tuvieron consecuencias. Sé que no puedo pretender ser feliz por siempre. Sabía que un día mi esposo envejecería y moriría y que yo no lo haría del mismo modo. Pero ahora está bien así. Acepto mi destino. Prefiero irme antes que él. Y además he hecho cosas terribles. –Sollozó incluso al enumerar.- Ya lo sabes. Maté, destruí e incluso aborté a mis propios hijos. Tú conoces todo lo que hice en los últimos siglos. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que mi esposo sepa la verdad sobre mí.

 

De hecho así era. Tal y como le confesase al padre Honer las súcubos a veces quedaban embarazadas tras mantener sexo con otros demonios. ILaya pudo haber tenido hijos pero siempre pensó en ellos como en una carga que le impediría ascender. Los había eliminado de su seno sin piedad. Y sacrificó a otros sin que le temblase el pulso. Ahora sufría recordando aquello, incluso lloraba derramando cuantiosas lágrimas y apenas si pudo balbucear, prosiguiendo su oración.

-Te suplico que tengas misericordia, ¡no de mí! De mi marido y de mi hija.- Afirmó palpándose su hinchado vientre. – Los dos son inocentes, te prometo que mantendré mi palabra. Seré una buena madre y una buena esposa durante el tiempo que me permitas pasar a su lado. Deja que pueda darles todo mi amor…solo te pido que tengan un buen recuerdo de mí y que les protejas cuando yo no esté.

 

Acabó de elevar su plegaria y se enjugó las lágrimas. Era increíble como sufría y sentía aquellos remordimientos respecto de cosas que, cuando era una despiadada capitana de la horda, no pasarían de haberla hecho sonreír divertida. Se horrorizaba de su forma de ser en aquella otra vida y muchas veces musitaba.

-¡Oh Señor! ¿Cómo podría compensar tantos siglos de maldad en tan poco tiempo? ¡Ojalá pudiera borrar quién fui y lo que hice!

 

Y continuó con las tareas domésticas a fin de tratar de olvidar aquello, cuando Robert volvió le recibió con un beso y él la abrazó con cuidado. Charlaron de las cosas sucedidas durante el día, si bien ella se guardó de confesarle nada de aquellas tribulaciones que la asaltaban. Ante él siempre se mostraba jovial y cariñosa. Pero todos los días rezaba suplicando el perdón para ella y sus muchos pecados. Esforzándose siempre por ser alegre y apoyar a su marido. Así pasaron los días y al fin, tal y como les dijera esa anciana. ILaya tuvo una niña. Pese a que Robert hubo temido que el parto tuviera complicaciones o que su hija pudiese nacer de forma extraña nada de eso se produjo. Todo fue tan normal y corriente como cualquier nacimiento humano típico. Ni tan siquiera precisó de epidural para sorpresa de los médicos. Apenas si se quejó cuando finalmente el ginecólogo le pidió.

-Ya puedo ver la cabeza, empuje ahora…

 

Disciplinadamente lo hizo. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue como en esos partos que tuvo en el Infierno, cuando lo único que quería era verse libre de aquella carga. Ahora sentía una gran emoción y el deseo de que todo fuera bien…lo mismo que Robert que aferraba una de las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, sin parar de animarla con patente nerviosismo y alegría.

-Ya casi está cariño…un poco más…  
-¡Aquí llega!- Exclamó el médico

 

A los pocos instantes el doctor elevó una pequeña forma unida por el cordón umbilical. Tomando al bebé de una pierna le dio dos ligeros golpecitos en el glúteo y enseguida pudo escucharse un fuerte llanto…

-¡Es una niña, y es preciosa! – Pudo decir Robert entre lágrimas de felicidad.-

 

ILaya lloraba su vez de alivio y de felicidad. Enseguida lavaron a la pequeña envolviéndola en una sábana y colocándola entre los brazos de su madre. La anteriormente fiera diablesa se sentía perfectamente, llena de júbilo y con gran emoción acariciaba esa pequeña carita. El bebé solo mantenía los ojos cerrados abriendo su boquita. Los médicos dejaron por un momento a la pareja...

-Es tan bonita.- Decía ella con patente orgullo.-  
-Si, como su madre.- Afirmó Robert que añadió con cierta dosis de sorpresa.- Y es totalmente normal…

 

ILaya sonrió divertida al oír aquello comentándole con su marido.

-¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Un bebé con cuernos y rabo?

 

Y ante la cara de pasmo de él, no pudo evitar reír…finalmente Robert pudo musitar algo azorado pero desde luego muy feliz. Tomó a su hija en brazos para depositarla en una cuna cercana en tanto admitía.

-Algún miedo tenía, no sé, de que levitase en la cuna o cosas así.-   
\- Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de asimilarnos a los humanos en muchas cosas. – Le contó su mujer.- Una de ellas es en la reproducción. Además, nuestra hija es una híbrida y créeme, no es el primer caso de la historia. Es parecido a esa película que me trajiste hace tiempo. La del bebé de…  
-¿Rosemary?- Completó él.-  
-Sí, eso es- asintió su contertulia, que, en esta ocasión no se reía, por el contrario declaró con un tono más serio.- La vez que fuimos al cine me reí bastante. Pero cuando vi esta otra película, debo reconocer que me recordó a mis congéneres y algunas de sus costumbres. Es como si uno de nosotros la hubiera escrito. Eso sí que realmente me dio miedo…

Robert la observó con gesto preocupado, ella que se percató sonrió enseguida para afirmar.

-No temas. Yo cuidaré bien de nuestra hija. Será una niña normal. Quizás pudiera tener alguna herencia mía, pero le explicaré como debe afrontar cualquier situación que se le pueda presentar.  
\- Estoy seguro de que nadie será mejor madre que tú. – Declaró su esposo estrechando una mano de ella entre las suyas.-  
-No Robert. Espero ser digna de ella y de ti. Porque ahora tengo que confesarte algo.- Suspiró ella presta a cumplir con su palabra.- Y no sé si podrás perdonarme…

 

Y ante la atenta mirada de su esposo se atrevió a repetir lo que ya le desvelase al padre Honer. Su marido quedó igual de impactado, aunque tras rehacerse pudo decir…

-El padre te dio la absolución. Dios te ha perdonado por eso. Y yo supe perfectamente quién eras cuando te pedí en matrimonio. Siempre supuse que habrías hecho cosas terribles. Pero ya no eres una súcubos. Ahora eres mi mujer y la madre de nuestra hija…Os quiero a las dos más que a nada en este mundo, y os lo demostraré.- Remachó él.-

 

ILaya se sintió inmensamente feliz. Ahora sí que podría disfrutar de su hija y de su esposo sin más remordimientos. Sin embargo fue este quien comentó con tono pensativo.

-Y ahora toca el momento decisivo.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber la joven.-   
-¿Qué nombre le pondremos? - Preguntó su marido.- 

 

Y ambos se dedicaron a pensarlo. Tendrían tiempo. Al poco ILaya fue dada de alta prácticamente sin ninguna señal de haber dado a luz. La pareja volvió a casa y tras reflexionar sobre esa cuestión decidieron llamarla Sandy. Era el nombre que su madre tendría que haber usado cuando se presentó. Añadiéndole también Ann, como la difunta madre de Robert. Por supuesto que acudieron a visitar al padre Honer quien les dio la enhorabuena y bautizó a la cría con dos monaguillos como testigos, sin que, por fortuna, sucediera ningún tipo de hecho sobrenatural. Así pasaron algunos meses. La niña se desarrollaba bien y era una preciosidad morena de ojos verdes. La diablesa adoraba a su hija, comprendía plenamente ahora las emociones humanas y se sentía una de ellos. A raíz de aquella lectura de cartas y a su pesar también tuvo sueños premonitorios en los cuales moriría. No sabía exactamente como ni cuando, eso la llenaba de pena y dolor, no podría ver crecer a su hija, pero lo aceptaba con tal de que ella y su marido estuvieran a salvo. Nunca se lo dijo a Robert, pero preparó unos escritos donde explicaba las reacciones y los problemas que la niña podría tener cuando creciera, en virtud de su naturaleza y como solucionarlos. 

-Debo dejar por escrito todo lo que pueda. Todo lo que recuerdo. - Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, en los ratos que tenía para sentarse a solas y escribir.- Bueno… cómo comenzar…

 

Y tras meditar un poco sonrió, tomando un bolígrafo y escribiendo con determinación…A parte de eso, ILaya se esforzaba por seguir su vida normal, tras el permiso por maternidad se reincorporó a su trabajo. Cuando la cría tuvo un año y medio dejaba a Sandy al cuidado de una canguro aunque intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella y Robert. Y aunque siempre evitaba pensar en su destino, sobre todo delante de su familia, algunas veces algo se le escapaba, una frase, unas palabras que extrañaban a su esposo. Una vez, cuando la niña comenzó a gatear, ILaya comentó.

\- Me gustaría que estos momentos no acabasen nunca. Me daría tanta pena separarme de mi hija.  
-¿A qué te refieres ILaya? - Le preguntó él con gesto divertido para comentar jocoso. - ¡Todavía no ha empezado a gatear y ya te preocupas porque se independice!

 

Ella sonrió para ocultar su tristeza, no quería pensar en eso, tenía a su hija ahí y ahora y debía disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que estuviese a su lado. Si había algo que aprendió de los humanos enseguida fue eso, la vida es efímera y se debe aprovechar. Repuso entonces de forma más seria ante la mirada algo extrañada de su marido.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarle a nuestra hija, tantos problemas que podría ella tener cuando crezca, no quiero dejarla sin mis consejos.  
\- Como tú misma me dijiste cuando nació. Ya se los darás cuando sea mayor,- contestó Robert quitándole importancia.- Algún día, cuando tenga edad para entenderlo, le diremos como es ella y de quien desciende para que no tenga dudas ,¿eso es lo que te preocupa?...  
\- Algo así- mintió su contertulia que quiso saber también al hilo de esa cuestión que también era inquietante. - Cuando le digas que su madre es una diablesa, ¿cómo se lo tomará?...  
\- Ya lo sabremos - sonrió Robert alentándola con su incombustible optimismo - y se lo dirás tú, tienes que ser valiente. Como lo fuiste conmigo. No vas a escurrir el bulto en eso, cariño. Y tampoco cuando nos pregunte por como nacen los niños.

 

Aquello no le pareció tan importante a la joven. A fin de cuentas cuando la niña fuera mayor sus instintos la guiarían en ese tema. Entonces la cría se acercó con un gateo vacilante hasta su madre. ILaya la levantó en brazos y la cubrió de besos. ¡Cuanto le asombraba sorprenderse a sí misma siendo tan humana!

\- Mi vida- dijo ella con dulzura a la niña que hacía unas graciosas muecas con su boquita. - Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.  
-¿Y para mí no hay nada? - Sonrió Robert añadiendo con humor - voy a ponerme celoso...

 

ILaya sonrió y se abrazó a él y a la niña. ¡Como deseaba no soltarles nunca, que el tiempo no pasase! pero transcurría cada vez más deprisa. Durante ese intervalo hubo incluso momentos de peligro. Pero no solamente para ellos sino para todo el planeta.

-No sé- Pudo decir la diablesa una de esas veces, charlando con su esposo cuando como cualquier familia normal tuvieron que ir a un refugio.- Hay poderes enormes que tratan de destruir este planeta.  
-¿Demonios? No puede ser.- Repuso él lleno de incredulidad.-  
-No, no son demonios.- Contestó ILaya que mecía a su dormida hija entre sus brazos en tanto trataba de explicarse.- Son otros seres. Percibo que algunos son nobles y otros malvados.   
-En las noticias nos advirtieron de algo así como de una emergencia antes de ordenar la evacuación. Y creo que salió el guerrero dorado. Le filmaron volando junto con otros más. ¡Todos brillando de ese color!- Recordó Robert.-  
-Sí, y las justicieras también.- Añadió su esposa, suspirando para decir.- Quizás si yo fuera en su ayuda…  
-No digas tonterías.- Se molestó su marido agregando con visible temor.- Tú ya no eres quien fuiste. Ahora tienes una hija y una familia. Déjaselo a ellos. Sabrán que hacer.  
-Sí, confío en que protegerán a la Humanidad.- Admitió la joven dándose cuenta del temor que embargaba a su esposo.- Son realmente excepcionales. Aunque sus enemigos son también poderosos. Lo siento Robert, no quise asustarte. Sé que mi lugar está vuestro lado. Pero a veces me gustaría Poder tener ocasión de enmendar el parte todo el daño que hice.  
-Ya lo haces, cuando estás conmigo y con Sandy. Por eso te suplico que no te arriesgues.- Insistió él.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Por fortuna esa crisis y otras fueron superadas. Y el tiempo siguió su transcurso. Cuando la pequeña Sandy cumplió los tres años sus padres la llevaron a una guardería. Un día, la diablesa recogía a su hija y la llevaba de la mano por la calle. La niña era muy despierta e inteligente, para su corta edad hablaba ya muy bien. ILaya miraba sonriente y orgullosamente a su pequeña que le devolvió ese gesto, dando unos pequeños saltitos para caminar. Tras un ratito más las dos se sentaron en un banco del parque. La cría dejaba colgar sus piernecitas y se movía algo, su madre tras colocarla bien sentada, le preguntó con cariñoso tono.

-¿Qué os han contado hoy en la guardería, Sandy?...  
\- Mami, ¡hoy nos han contado un cuento de angelitos!- exclamó la pequeña. -  
-¿Ah sí? - Sonrió ILaya queriendo saber con interés. - ¿Y qué os han dicho sobre ellos, cariño?...  
\- Que tenemos un angelito que nos cuida, el ángel de la “guada”, y que “sempre etá “junto a nosotros. Me han dicho que cuando me duerma le rece, ¿me “ayudaás”?...  
\- Claro. Esta noche rezaremos a tu ángel de la Guarda.- Le prometió su interlocutora. -  
\- Pero dicen que es invisible, ¿tú has visto al tuyo, mami? - Preguntó Sandy con candidez. -  
\- No tesoro, pero sé que está ahí, junto a mí y sé que el tuyo está también contigo...-Le aseguró su madre con ternura. -  
-Yo “tambén” - sonrió la niña- sé que me cuida. Y no dejará que venga el “dablo” malo a llevarnos.- 

 

ILaya sintió un escalofrío entonces. Por un instante la mención de ese nombre en labios de su hija le trajo de vuelta los fantasmas del pasado, pero enseguida se rehízo. 

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso mi vida? - Quiso saber disimulando su resquemor. -  
\- La “señoita” dice que el “dablo” nos quiere llevar pero que nuestro ángel de la “Guada” nos “potege.”

 

Ella tomó a su hija en brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, asegurándola en tanto dominaba su propio desasosiego al recordar su doloroso y terrible pasado.

\- Es verdad cariño, pero tú siempre estarás a salvo. Ni tu ángel, ni papá ni yo, permitiremos nunca que el demonio venga a por ti.  
-¿Y cómo es el demonio mamá? - Preguntó Sandy con curiosidad e tanto la miraba con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Rojo y con “cuenos” y rabo?...

 

Aunque ahora ILaya se rio, la imagen que los humanos tenían del Señor de las Tinieblas como la de un demonio del segundo círculo le hacía gracia. Cuando, ni ella misma sabía como podría ser. No obstante, contestó a la cría con expresión divertida.

\- Algo así, debe ser algo así...- la dejó en el suelo y se levantó.-

 

Prosiguieron su camino y de la mano la llevó hasta casa. Por la noche la enseñó a rezar al ángel de la guarda, como Robert le enseñó a hacerlo a ella por si algún día tenía que contárselo a la niña. 

-¡Ojalá yo tuviese un ángel! - musitó ILaya entristecida mientras contemplaba dormir a su hija que en sueños, sonreía. Entonces ella hizo lo propio y más animada agregó mesando el pelo de la pequeña. – Sí que lo tengo, te tengo a ti.

 

Dejando al fin dormir a la cría en su habitación se dirigió a su propio dormitorio y se acostó junto a Robert que la abrazó.

-Me ha preguntado si he visto algún ángel- suspiró contándole aquella conversación que mantuviese con la pequeña a la vuelta del colegio.-  
-Tú eres un ángel – le sonrió él.-  
-Un ángel caído para ser exactos - replicó ella con una mueca de amargo humor.-  
-Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ellos. Y recuerda que lo dijiste, cuando fueron reclamados a retornar al Infierno fuiste capaz de permanecer aquí. Eso demuestra sin lugar a dudas que ya no eres de esa especie. – Rebatió Robert.-  
\- Eso quiero creer, eso anhelo. - Le confesó ILaya agregando.- ¡Ojalá que nunca vuelva a encontrarme con ninguno de mis antiguos camaradas!

 

Su esposo la besó con suavidad y ya no dijeron nada más, al fin se durmieron. Hacía tiempo que era capaz de dormir, incluso de soñar como los humanos. Y esas pesadillas sobre su propio fin parecían haber desaparecido. Quizás hubiese esperanza después de todo y esos malos presagios no se cumplieran. Pero aquellos sueños fueron reemplazados por otros. Eran como visiones, ILaya aparecía vestida con una túnica blanca y podía ver, como si mirase a través de un agujero entre unas nubes a varias mujeres e iban uniformadas de justicieras…

-¡Son ellas! Si pudiera hablarlas… les diría muchas cosas…les diría que quiero ayudarlas.- Repetía mientras las observaba luchar contra seres realmente extraños.-

 

Una de ellas era muy alta y de pelo rubio casi dorado. Otra morena y de pelo rizado. Una tercera pelirroja y la otra restante con el cabello castaño claro. Sin embargo ella no recordaba así a aquellas dos a las que viera hacía años, cuando todavía trabajaba para la secta. Quizás el alumbrado nocturno la había engañado entonces. No obstante la visión cambió y pudo ver a la justiciera de pelo rubio acompañada de una chica más, de largo cabello moreno y unos ojos verdes tras el antifaz que corría a enfrentarse contra un raro individuo, en un entorno caótico de disparos de ráfagas de rayos y explosiones…parecía estar en una ciudad devastada en medio de una batalla.

-¡Espera!- Le pidió ILaya pero fue en vano. Esa joven morena no parecía oírla.- ¡Ten cuidado! – Le chilló.-

 

La muchacha se detuvo entonces y justo en ese instante un rayo de energía pasó a su lado estrellándose contra la fachada de una casa. Esa muchacha se parapetó entonces tras una pared medio derruida y lo que era más extraño…tampoco vestía como las justicieras aunque sabía combatir muy bien. Por todo uniforme llevaba una simple mascara que la cubría la cara….

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó sin que esa joven la escuchase.-

 

Un destello la cegó, abrió los ojos de mala gana para encontrarse acostada, junto con Robert. Poco a poco regresó a la realidad. ¿Qué significaban esos sueños? ¿Serían premoniciones?...En cualquier caso ella no aparecía. El llanto de su hija la sacó de esos pensamientos…

-Será mejor que me levante. Debí despertar a Sandy.- Pensó.- A ver cariño…Ya está aquí mamá…

 

Se aproximó a la pequeña camita que tenían en el dormitorio. Allí acostaba a su hija. Tras sentarse en una esquina acarició el cabello azabache de la pequeña y le susurró con ternura.

-Todo va bien mi amor…Duérmete…

 

La cría la miró con esos ojos tan hermosos de color albahaca. ILaya la acunó en su regazo hasta que finalmente su hija se durmió…

 

Así los días fueron pasando y tras ellos los meses. Sandy cumplió los cuatro años y llegó la Navidad. Una ILaya vestida como cualquier madre humana, con un jersey de cuello alto, falda larga y con un delantal de cocina en el que se dibujaba una gran tetera sonriente, la enseñó a decorar el árbol. Ella misma a veces se miraba en el espejo y hasta llegaba a dudar si habría sido una diablesa alguna vez. Sobre todo al mirar a su hija, a la que adoraba y que parecía impaciente por poner los adornos. Se limitó a calmarla y decirle que primero iban las luce. Por fin pusieron todos aquellos elementos decorativos y llegó Robert, que había estado fuera comprando los regalos. Sólo quedaba la estrella por poner, en lo más alto. ILaya aupó a su hija y ésta la colocó, una vez puesta, la niña exclamó entusiasmada.

\- ¡Papá, mamá, mirad mi estrella! - Sandy tiraba de la falda de su madre para llamar la atención de ILaya. - ¡Qué bonita es!

 

Los dos estaban charlando de sus cosas y en ese momento no prestaban mucha atención a Sandy. Robert le dijo a ILaya que llevaba un paquete que era un regalo para la niña, pero que no debía saberlo aún. Sandy volvió a tirar de la falda de su madre que ahora si se fijó en ella.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?  
\- Mirad la estrella, ¿a qué os gusta? - Inquirió premiosamente la cría que señaló con su dedito hacia lo alto. -  
\- ¡Claro que sí!, mi nena es la que mejor pone las estrellas de Navidad, - aseguró Robert con una sonrisa -…  
-¿Qué llevas ahí, papá? - Inquirió Sandy fijándose en el paquete que traía bajo el brazo -...  
\- Son dulces, para después de la cena de Navidad, tesoro- contestó evasivamente él. -  
\- Yo “tero” uno - pidió la niña. -  
\- Sólo si te lo comes todo- le dijo ILaya con suavidad mesándole su negro pelo e indicándole con una sonrisa - anda vamos a cenar...

 

Tras la cena Robert levantó en brazos a la pequeña y le explicó.

\- Ahora tenemos que dar gracias, hija…  
-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sandy curiosa. -  
-Tenemos que dar gracias a Dios por estar todos juntos. - Repuso Robert con una sonrisa llena de afecto hacia la niña. – Y por todo lo que tenemos.  
\- Si,- asintió su esposa con el reconocimiento llenando su voz. - Tenemos que darle muchas gracias por habernos permitido ser tan felices. 

 

Y una vez lo hicieron, todos en oración, con la pequeña entrelazando sus pequeñas manos de una forma que enternecía a sus padres, ILaya le dijo cariñosamente a la cría. 

\- Ahora Sandy ve al árbol, seguro que hay alguna cosa para ti.

 

La niña saltó corriendo hacia allí, enseguida vio el paquete al que Robert había cambiado el envoltorio para que la pequeña no sospechase. Lo abrió con mucha rapidez y sacó de él un gran oso de peluche amarillo con unas mini alitas blancas en la espalda y un corazón rojo, cercano a su barriga. La niña lo levantó muy contenta.

-¡Bien! ¡Papi, mami! ¡Mirad lo que me ha traído papá Noel! - Exclamaba Sandy que agitaba al oso ante la sonrisa complacida de Robert e ILaya.-   
\- Bueno. Pues ahora tienes que irte a dormir, así podrás acostarte con tu nuevo amigo - le dijo su sonriente madre. -

 

Sandy asintió pidiéndole esperanzadamente.

-¿Me llevas?..  
\- Claro mi amor- sonrió nuevamente ésta.-

 

Y tomándola en brazos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio ante la expresión de felicidad de la niña y la cara sonriente de Robert que no perdió ocasión de fotografiar a su mujer y a su hija con aquel gracioso peluche.

-A ver mirad aquí y sonreíd.- Les pidió absolutamente encantado con esa estampa.-

 

E hizo varias fotos, una con ILaya sosteniendo en brazos a Sandy que a su vez agarraba al peluche, y otra con la niña de pie, con el oso entre sus bracitos y su orgullosa madre en cuclillas juntando su cabeza a la de la cría en tanto ambas esbozaban unas grandes sonrisas. Al fin el matrimonio acostó a la niña dándola las buenas noches. 

-Papá, mamá. Le voy a llamar Alitas.- Dictaminó la pequeña.-  
-Es un nombre muy bonito.- Sonrió Robert.-  
-Sí, le va perfectamente, mi amor.- Convino ILaya.- Ahora a dormir…

 

Y Sandy se quedó dormida enseguida abrazada a su osito. Estaba muy cansada pero lucía una expresión feliz. Su madre mesó el pelo sedoso de la cría con mucha ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo su esposo. Después, ella y Robert fueron a la cocina.

\- Haré un poco de café.- Propuso ILaya. -  
\- Es una buena idea - asintió su esposo que propuso - podemos tomarnos una taza y charlar un poco antes de ir a dormir. Mañana es fiesta de todos modos. No hay que madrugar.  
-¿Sabes Robert? Le dijo ella mientras trataba en vano de encender el fuego de la cocina con un mechero. - Ésta es mi época favorita.  
-¿La Navidad?- inquirió éste. -  
\- Si- asintió ella. - Es cuando más amor se da y se recibe. ¡Es algo tan hermoso!  
-¿Cómo pasabais las Navidades allí…? - Quiso saber Robert que, hasta entonces no había pensado en ello, añadiendo con evidente tino. - No creo que las celebraseis precisamente.

 

ILaya se rio, ¡por supuesto que no! para responder a continuación con más seriedad.

\- No, desde luego que no era eso precisamente lo que hacíamos. Para la mayoría de nosotros no era una fecha que significase nada. Sólo lo notaban aquellos de los nuestros que iban a la Tierra.- Cansada de que el mechero fallase, ella misma emitió una pequeña chispa de energía que encendió el fuego y agregó. - Sus poderes y sus fuerzas disminuían mucho, pues es una época en la que el Creador parece estar más cerca de sus criaturas. A nuestros superiores no les gustaba en absoluto aparecer en este mundo por estas fechas. Aunque, el que conseguía cumplir alguna misión en ellas tenía consideración especial. Yo misma quise probar fortuna alguna vez, pensando que podría ascender si realizaba alguna proeza, no me dieron ocasión y ahora me alegro. Cuando pienso en mí antes, me asombro y me espanto de lo malvada y estúpida que era. – Remató con remordimiento. -  
\- No, lo que ocurría es que tú no conocías la verdad de las cosas.- Se apresuró a decir Robert para reconocer a su vez. - Yo tampoco pensaba que un demonio o una diablesa pudieran tener buen corazón.  
\- Nuestra vida en la región del tercer círculo en la que vivía no era tan distinta de la vuestra, al menos en cuanto a apariencias, teníamos nuestras casas y nuestros trabajos - le reveló su esposa agregando con tono reflexivo. - Más allá de ahí, no podría decirte, pero si hubieras visto el lugar en el que yo vivía, hasta te habría parecido una ciudad normal.  
-¿Y no sabías que había más allá? - Inquirió Robert atónito. -  
-No.- Negó ILaya sirviendo el café ya hecho en dos tazas, en tanto ambos se sentaban en el comedor. - Ni se podía ir a los círculos siguientes, eso sólo era posible ascendiendo o con un permiso especial. Solo escuchábamos algunas historias sobre los círculos superiores que incluso a veces lograban infundirnos pavor a los mismos demonios. ¡Créelo Robert!, en el averno hay muchos mundos distintos que conviven más o menos aisladamente unos de otros. Para mí la mayor parte del infierno es tan desconocida como lo pueda ser para ti mismo. Y por lo que parece a medida que vas traspasando los límites y te adentras en círculos superiores todo es más extraño… Al menos eso nos contaban los pocos que alguna vez hicieron esos viajes…y retornaron…

 

Su esposo asintió sorprendido, ILaya le contó algunas cosas más y ya tarde se acostaron. No queriendo pensar en eso, ni en la profecía que se cernía contra ella, sino en la vida que tenían los dos juntos con su pequeña, logró al final dormir. Aunque esa misma noche ella tuvo otro extraño sueño…

 

Durante aquellos años Hux había logrado reinsertarse en una vida aparentemente normal. Pero pronto estableció contacto con algunos sectarios que sobrevivieron a la derrota. Estaban desengañados y amargados en su mayoría, lo mismo que él. Todas las promesas de gloria, poder e incluso eterna juventud que sus maestros avernales les hicieran quedaron en nada ante la aniquilación de muchos de ellos y de sus huestes. Y lo que fue peor, de la destrucción del pasillo dimensional que les podría haber dado acceso a la Tierra. Finch deseaba al menos haber tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de esos dos, esa maldita traidora y ese estúpido Robert Wallance. Aunque con el paso del tiempo les perdió la pista. No obstante aquello cambió un día. Cuando uno de sus antiguos camaradas le reconoció y le ofreció seguirle tras informarle de algo que a Hux le llenó de nuevas expectativas.

-Estamos reconstruyendo la Secta del Caos. Todavía somos pocos y no tenemos apenas poder. Pero invocamos a nuestros maestros que no están aconsejando desde el inframundo.  
-Quiero unirme a vosotros, sí. – Exclamó éste de forma tan teatral que hasta su colega tuvo que pedirle que se callase. – ¡Si!  
-Modérate.- Le pidió su apurado interlocutor mirando hacia todos los lados.- No estamos solos.

 

Dado que estaban en medio de la calle y había gente que le dedicó a Hux una mirada entre atónita y reprobatoria, tomándole por algún exaltado o loco. Su compañero entonces le susurró.

-Ven conmigo. Pero sé cauto. Tendremos que tener mucha paciencia. Aún no es el momento de actuar. Quizás tengan que pasar años hasta que podamos hacerlo. Y no debemos llamar la atención.  
-Lo comprendo. No me importa esperar- afirmó éste con mejor ánimo ahora. –

 

Su interlocutor efectivamente le condujo a un lugar apartado del bullicio, una puerta oculta daba acceso a un gran sótano. Allí, tras observar algunas precauciones entraron. Más individuos aguardaban, entre ellos dos encapuchados que parecían ser Maestres. Hux por supuesto dobló la rodilla ante ellos como el resto. Uno de esos tipos entonces declaró.

-Se bienvenido hermano. Supongo que te habrán puesto al corriente de nuestra apurada situación.  
\- Sí señor. – Pudo replicar éste bajando servilmente la cabeza. –  
-Todavía tendrán que pasar años, pero te prometo que resurgiremos más fuertes que antaño. Tenemos poderosos aliados y otras maneras de aumentar nuestra fuerza. Y cuando lo hayamos logrado nos vengaremos de ese maldito Guerrero Dorado y de sus amigas las Justicieras. – Remachó con tono siniestro y rotundo. –  
-Si me lo permitís. – Se atrevió a declarar Finch. – También yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con una traidora que vive en este mundo.

 

Y ante las miradas de interés del resto Hux les habló de ILaya y de cómo les había abandonado.

-Mató a una de las suyas que empezaba a sospechar. Luego desapareció, nunca entregó el compuesto químico que se le pidió y la última vez que la vi estaba con un científico llamado Robert Wallance, ese maldito perro hizo que nos traicionase.- Escupió lleno de odio. –  
-Pero, ¡es imposible! – Opuso el otro maestre afirmando. – Cuando nuestro Señor Satanás volvió a sus dominios arrastró a todos los demonios con él. No pudo permanecer aquí.  
-Os juro por el Infierno que era ella.- Sentenció Hux con total decisión. – No sé cómo lo haría, pero estaba aquí. Con él…

 

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa en toda la congregación hasta que uno de los maestres los acalló, entonces musitó algo a su compañero que asintió. El maestre segundo replicó.

-Eso es algo muy interesante. Te ayudaremos a dar con su paradero, si es como tú dices podrás vengarte. Pero con mucha discreción. Por ahora no nos interesa que se sepa de nuestra existencia. Y quizás hasta pueda decirnos como logró quedarse, eso podría hacer que nuestros amos retornasen.

 

Finch asintió, no podía estar más complacido. De hecho sus superiores enseguida invocaron a las potencias infernales que, si bien no podían volver a la Tierra sí que eran capaces de comunicarse con sus acólitos. También se sorprendieron e hicieron lo posible para dar con la traidora. Por desgracia para la familia de ILaya no les fue difícil hacerlo…

 

Ajena a esos acontecimientos de días antes la diablesa dormía profundamente ahora. Tras acostarse con su esposo. Estaba cansada, curiosamente tras tanto ajetreo navideño. Se sentía feliz pero sus sueños tranquilos se vieron de pronto interrumpidos, ante ella apareció el rostro grave de una congénere a la que reconoció. Ella misma se encontró en medio del averno, en su círculo de procedencia, pero con su forma humana. Ante sí, la súcubos que la enfrentaba no era otra sino.

-¡Comandante Mireya! - Pudo exclamar entre atónita y asustada. –

 

Esa diablesa era poderosa, de por sí lo fue más que ella misma cuando todavía era una súcubos ansiosa de gloria y sedienta de poder. ¡Ahora que ILaya se había convertido casi en humana su exjefa sería muchísimo más fuerte!, pero para su sorpresa, su antigua comandante la obsequió con una sonrisa y tomó también apariencia humana, con un pelo de color trigueño y ojos verdes. Para desvelarle.

-Nada debes temer de mí. Yo ya no soy tu enemiga, ILaya.  
-¿Cómo he vuelto aquí? - le preguntó ésta con patente temor. –  
-No tengas miedo, en realidad estamos en tus sueños. No es el Infierno.- Y para probárselo chaqueó los dedos.-

 

ILaya se vio rodeada ahora de las paredes de su casa. Estaba en el cuarto de su hija y la pequeña dormía tranquila. Fue la comandante de las diablesas la que, acercándose a su camita, le pasó suavemente la mano por ese negro y sedoso pelo aunque sin poder tocarla.

-Te lo suplico Mireya - pudo decir la madre con patente angustia. – Haz de mí lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño a mi niña.  
-Llámame Kelly ahora. Te repito que no debes temer nada de mí. – Le sonrió su interlocutora que agrego, ya con el gesto más grave. – Y escúchame bien. Yo pertenezco a la Quinta Columna. Siempre formé parte de ella.   
-¿Tú?- se sorprendió su contertulia – Pero… ¿cómo es posible que tú?...  
-Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que quizás tendría que matarte. Aquella vez que casi liquidas a Daila. Pero por fortuna te reclamaron al mundo de los humanos. Después, cuando supimos en el Infierno lo sucedido… En fin, nadie podía creerlo, llegaron rumores de que una capitana de la Horda había desertado, renegando de nuestro Señor Satanás y nuestra reina Lilith y que vivía como una mortal. La mayoría de nosotros no lo creímos, claro. Pero ahora los mismos acólitos de la Secta lo han notificado.  
-Pero la secta fue destruida. – Opuso ILaya con patente temor e incredulidad ahora. –  
-La están tratando de reconstruir. Os queda poco tiempo. Están decididos a encontraros y vengarse. – Le contó Kelly que también le desveló, para asombro de su interlocutora. – Hace varias décadas yo misma estuve en la Tierra. Protegí al chico que luego se ha convertido en el Guerrero Dorado. Quizás si él y las Justicieras os ayudasen podríais tener una oportunidad.

 

Ahora los sueños con aquellas guerreras comenzaban a cobrar sentido. ¡Era eso! Su inconsciente la había estado advirtiendo.

-Pero. ¿Cómo haré para contactar con ellos?- Quiso saber ILaya. –  
-Por desgracia no puedo ayudarte ya en eso. El poco poder que me quedaba lo estoy empleando en introducirme en tu sueño. Y eso porque aún eres en parte una diablesa y mantienes un pequeño vínculo telepático con los tuyos. De cualquier forma no bajes la guardia. Esos humanos son tan crueles como podrían serlo nuestros congéneres y no tendrán piedad ninguna, ni de ti, ni de tu marido ni mucho menos de tu hija.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Replicó su angustiada contertulia.-  
\- He tratado de protegerte desde aquí, como hice con el Guerrero Dorado, por desgracia mis fuerzas e influencia se hayan muy limitadas ahora. A pesar de mis esfuerzos han logrado ir tras vuestra pista. Es cuestión de tiempo que os encuentren…debes…

 

Entonces la comandante se interrumpió, miró hacia un lado y otro con gesto nervioso y apenas pudo decir de forma más atropellada.

-Debo irme, van a localizarme. Adiós ILaya, celebro que vieras la verdad y te deseo fortuna y felicidad en tu nueva vida. No olvides lo que te he dicho.

 

Sin dar tiempo a su contertulia a replicar desapareció. Ella despertó entonces, se incorporó de la cama solo para verse envuelta en la oscuridad que era paliada por las ocasionales luces del alumbrado nocturno que se filtraban por la persiana. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido. No quería despertar a Robert. De un cajón que tenía en lo alto de un armario sacó un libro. Allí estaba escribiendo multitud de notas para su hija. También había dejado un sobre con dinero. Parte de sus ahorros, por si surgía alguna dificultad. Escribió una carta a su esposo que también guardó allí, con instrucciones. Después volvió a dormir.

 

Así pasó el tiempo. Pese a todo, los meses se sucedieron sin novedad. ILaya parecía haber olvidado lo que el destino le tenía reservado, quizás eso hubiera cambiado. Pese a los malos presagios de momento habían pasado años y ella estaba bien. Esos sectarios parecían haber perdido su rastro. Aunque por fin, un fatídico día, su sino fue a buscarla. Tenía un turno de tarde y dejó a la pequeña Sandy al cuidado de Robert que libraba. ILaya se sentía muy dichosa y ya se comportaba como una humana corriente, sin acordarse de recurrir a sus poderes que también habían descendido mucho tras su “conversión” Realmente apenas los echaba de menos, era muy feliz en su nueva vida, pero tanta felicidad tenía un precio. También había bajado mucho la guardia y no descubrió que la vigilaban desde hacía días. De modo que cuando se fue unos encapuchados entraron en su casa. No les fue difícil. Hux y el resto habían logrado finalmente averiguar dónde vivían. Pero fueron muy cautelosos. Sabían que cualquier error les podría costar caro. Aquella diablesa de seguro que seguiría siendo peligrosa. No se acercaban a ella más que a prudente distancia y siguieron a Robert cuando él iba a recoger a la cría de la escuela. Con paciencia y sangre fría, elaboraron meticulosas listas de los horarios de la familia. No les fue difícil entrar en el piso utilizando una llave maestra cuando ninguno estaba en casa y solo tuvieron que aguardar a que el marido de la traidora volviese con la cría. Él efectivamente llegaba con su hija de la mano y ajeno a todo abrió la puerta. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Tanto era así que Robert dejó a su hija y él se metió un momento en el baño. Cuando salió escuchó de pronto un grito de la pequeña. Apenas pudo reaccionar, dos tipos encapuchados salieron tras del armario y de la habitación contigua y le sujetaron, otro llevaba agarrada a la niña de un brazo y la apuntaba con un cuchillo y otro parecía vigilar por la puerta de entrada. Cuando el individuo que retenía a Sandy se quitó la capucha Robert quedó horrorizado. ¡Era Finch!

-Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? ¿Es que no te alegras de verme? - Le saludó éste con sorna. –

Y sin darle tiempo ni a responder los tipos que le sujetaban la emprendieron a golpes con él, provocando los gritos de horror de la pequeña…en tanto su antiguo jefe, sin dejar de reír, volvía a ponerse su capucha…

 

ILaya regresaba a su casa, cansada del largo día. Iba a tomar el ascensor cuando notó que algo iba mal. Era una extraña percepción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada parecido. Subió con cautela por las escaleras y pudo escuchar los gritos de su hija. Alarmada tuvo que recurrir a sus destrezas, aunque le costó concentrarse, pero lo logró y subió levitando por la ventana para sorprender a quién quiera que fuese. A través de los cristales vio a un humano encapuchado que sujetaba a la niña mientras que otros dos maltrataban a Robert, que, atado a una silla sangraba por los golpes recibidos.

\- Te lo pregunto otra vez- espetó un encapuchado con tono amenazador y nada paciente. - ¿Dónde está esa perra? – Su víctima no respondió. - ¿No quieres hablar?- chilló el interrogador furioso, los otros le golpearon en la cara, la niña lloraba y uno de esos tipo amenazó con regocijo.   
\- La próxima vez le tocará a tu hija. Ya verás cómo chillará la mocosa cuando nos ocupemos de ella.  
-¡Cobardes!,- gritó desesperado Robert.- ¡No os atreveréis, es una niña!  
-¿Quieres apostar? - Se burló su interrogador. Todos rieron, el encapuchado sacó una curvada daga y apuntó a la garganta de la aterrorizada cría. -

 

ILaya no pudo soportarlo más. Ciega de ira, entró por la ventana rompiendo los cristales con su apariencia demoniaca y liquidó a dos encapuchados de dos golpes. Apartó al otro de la cría y soltó al malherido Robert que se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¡Voy a mataros a todos! - Siseó ella quitándole la capucha a uno de ellos, para su sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de Hux y le espetó con furia. - ¡Te lo advertí hace cinco años! ¡Ahora no te salvarás!...

 

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada. El encapuchado restante sujetó a la pequeña Sandy y la amenazó con una afilada daga en el cuello.

-¡Ríndete!, sólo te queremos a ti...  
-¡Mami, mami! - chillaba desesperada la pequeña. - ¡Tengo miedo! - Sandy tenía la cara bañada por las lágrimas y apenas si podía ver a su madre transformada, ahora con su auténtica apariencia. -  
\- No te va a pasar nada, mi vida - le dijo ILaya a su hija tratando de dominarse para no asustarla también.- Mamá está aquí…  
-Tú a cambio de la niña- le propuso otro de sus enemigos afirmando de modo conciliador. –Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte. Si colaboras no os ocurrirá nada.

 

Su adversaria bajó la guardia a su pesar diciéndole al encapuchado con una voz normal y más calmada.

\- Está bien. Pero suelta a mi hija.- El sectario pareció dispuesto a acceder y aflojó el agarre de la pequeña.-  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Inquirió aquel tipo.-  
-¿Hacer qué?- Pudo repetir ella con desconcierto.-  
-Permanecer aquí. – Le aclaró su interlocutor.-  
-Pasé por una ceremonia de renuncia y conversión.- Replicó sinceramente ella, que pudo apenas esbozar una leve sonrisa alegando.- Casi fui destruida. Si estáis pensando que los demás puedan regresar a este mundo perdéis el tiempo. Jamás podrían superar esa prueba.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Espetó el captor de la cría.-  
-Para empezar, no creo que una ducha en agua bendita les agradase demasiado…- Se regocijó ILaya.-  
-¿Te hace gracia, verdad?- Escupió ese individuo sujetando de nuevo a Sandy con firmeza y apuntando con el filo del cuchillo a su garganta.- A ver si te ríes de esto…

 

El gesto de la madre de aquella desvalida niña se transfiguró. Su esposo estaba recobrando la consciencia tras una brutal paliza y ella solo pudo implorar.

-Te lo suplico, he hecho lo que me has pedido, contesté a tus preguntas. Por favor, haced conmigo lo que queráis pero dejad y marido y a mi hija… ellos son inocentes…

 

Y en tanto hablaba preocupada por Sandy ILaya no advirtió que Hux había empuñado de nuevo su afilada daga. El desesperado grito de aviso de Robert llegó tarde. Ese tipo atravesó la espalda de su enemiga que cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder reprimir una exclamación de terrible dolor.

-Ya ves. Al final todo llega – le dijo ese tipo con tono triunfante para añadir de manera falsamente conciliatoria en tanto se deleitaba viendo la expresión de sufrimiento de la diablesa y la cara horrorizada de la pequeña y de Robert. – No temas. Tu encantadora niña no sufrirá ningún daño. Creo que, siendo hija tuya, algún provecho podremos obtener. ¿Quién sabe? Cuando sea un poco más mayor quizás me complazca de formas en las que su madre se negó a hacerlo. O puede que la convirtamos en una leal sierva de nuestro Amo. Para compensar tu traición.  
-¡Maldito seas bastardo! – Gritó Robert que reuniendo sus escasas fuerzas se levantó y golpeó con un palo que tenía cerca un sectario muerto al que sujetaba a la niña. –

 

ILaya se arrastró ayudada por Robert hacia la puerta de salida, se quitó la daga y se tambaleó, pero, aún se pudo levantar lo bastante. Hux aterrado, agarró una especie de espada. La malherida diablesa sólo se preocupaba por su marido y su hija y ya débil por su terrible herida, tampoco lo advirtió. Le pidió a su esposo con voz temblorosa.

\- Pon a salvo a Sandy y salid de aquí. ¡Por favor! - gimió presa de un dolor insoportable. -  
\- No, te sacaré de aquí ¡Debes ir al hospital! - Opuso Robert aterrado, tratando de moverla de allí y tapar la hemorragia que teñía de grana el vestido de su mujer. -

 

Por desgracia para ella, una de las cosas que más había menguado tras su conversión era la capacidad de sanarse. Aquella puñalada habría inutilizado casi con total seguridad a una diablesa normal durante varios minutos. Y hubiese matado de seguro a una humana. Ella estaba en una situación intermedia. Había perdido mucha sangre y no era capaz casi de sostenerse en pie. No moriría pero necesitaría tiempo para recobrarse. Por desgracia eso era algo que no tenía. Hux aprovechando el momento, se acercó con rapidez y clavó su otra arma en el corazón de ILaya. Ésta vomitó sangre pero aún así, lanzó un fuerte golpe a su agresor que le derribó. Sandy lloraba aterrada aferrada a su oso y se quería abrazar a su madre que cayó al suelo. La vista de la diablesa se nublaba, sentía que su final estaba muy cerca, pero aun así pudo musitar entre jadeos de dolor.

\- Robert, ¡saca… a nuestra… hija de… aquí!, no quiero… que… me vea… así. ¡Por favor cariño!- Lágrimas caían por su rostro, al igual que por el de su marido. Ella se esforzó por seguir hablando, sabiendo que le quedaba muy poco con esas heridas, ni siquiera su capacidad de regeneración podría salvarla ya y pudo balbucir. -Tú....me has… enseñado… lo que es amar. Estos años… he sido… muy feliz. Más que en…todos… mis siglos… anteriores… Os quiero, os querré… siempre, esté donde… esté.  
-¡Nooo! - Aulló Robert que desesperadamente trataba otra vez de sacarla de allí.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que resistir!...

 

Pero los sectarios que quedaban vivos se empezaban a recuperar. ILaya supo que no tenía elección. Si esos tipos sobrevivían irían a por su esposo y su niña. Sólo tenía una última solución… para salvar a sus seres queridos debería sacrificar su vida y con gusto lo haría, ofreciéndoles así también todo su amor.

\- Sálvate… tú y a… la niña..., ya sabes lo…lo que ocurrirá….cu… cuando yo muera...En mi… armario, el cajón… de arriba… mis notas…. Guía…guíate por ellas. Te dirán lo que yo no podré decirte,- añadió haciendo un gran esfuerzo. -  
\- ¡No morirás!, te salvaré,- sollozó Robert sintiéndose destrozado y desesperado.-

 

Pero ILaya esbozó una tenue sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. 

-Ya…me sal...vas…te…cuando… te… cono...cí. Pero…ahora… No mi amor, ésta… vez tendremos… que separarnos...- respondió ella con un hilo de voz entrecortada.- ¡Ojalá…. pudiese ver… crecer a nuestra hija!, cuídala… y sed felices. ¡Por favor! – Le pidió reuniendo toda su energía, lo que al menos le permitió hablar sin entrecortarse - Déjame… despedirme de ella y cuando te lo indique… cierra la puerta y alejaos… lo que podáis.

 

Robert lloraba sin consuelo pero supo que no había más opción. Acercó a la niña, estaban fuera de la habitación. La pequeña Sandy lloraba llena de horror al ver así a su madre, pero ILaya le secó las lágrimas. Tratando de quitarse su propia sangre para no manchar a la pequeña. Y finalmente hizo un último esfuerzo, mirando a su hija de una forma muy amorosa. A pesar del horrible dolor que sentía supo mantenerse digna. Como si sus últimos momentos le hubieran dado de pronto una especie de paz interior y renovados bríos, reunió sus escasísimas fuerzas y acarició con suavidad el rostro y el sedoso pelo negro de la niña y susurrándole con voz suave y dulce.

\- Mi niña, sé buena siempre y cuida de papá. Yo os protegeré desde el cielo, recuerda siempre que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, siempre, aunque no me veas ahí, estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo…

 

Ojalá fuera verdad y pudiese ir al Cielo, pensaba, aunque ella fuese una diablesa. Las lágrimas le caían sobre el rostro, pero no por ella misma sino por tener que abandonar a los seres que más amaba y su borrosa visión casi le impedía ya ver nada. Pero aun así advirtió que los sectarios se levantaban dispuestos a rematarla.

\- ¡Robert!,- le llamó con angustia. -

 

Él le dio la mano un brevísimo instante, la mirada de ILaya convergió con la de él y aquella fue su despedida. Luego, usando sus últimas energías vitales, apartó de ella tanto a su esposo como a la niña y se encerró en ese cuarto. Robert golpeó la puerta presa de la desesperación pero su mujer le gritó desde dentro.

-¡Vete, vete, mi amor! No estés triste por mí, sé que algún día nos reuniremos y entonces seremos eternamente felices.- Él fue incapaz de contestar. Solo pudo llorar y apartar a la cría, cubriéndose junto con ella bajo un sofá. – ¡Os quiero!…

 

En el interior del cuarto. ILaya sacando una fuerza que no creyó todavía tener, se levantó como pudo mientras Hux le gritó con regocijo.

\- ¡Estás muerta maldita perra! ¡Por fin vas a volver al infierno con todos los tuyos!...Y luego nos ocuparemos tu maridito y de tu preciosa hijita…  
\- No, no lo haréis… declaró ella con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba avanzar hacia su enemigo, trastabillándose. - No me iré sola al infierno. Vosotros vendréis conmigo.

 

Ahora su cuerpo temblaba. Sintió que los últimos instantes de su existencia habían llegado. Se lanzó contra los sectarios con su último soplo de vida. Estos, aterrados por lo que les iba a suceder, trataron de apartarse pero no pudieron. ILaya esbozó una última sonrisa de triunfo, pensando solo en su hija y su marido y deseando para ellos una vida feliz y libre de persecución, concentró todo el poder que pudiera quedarle y estalló suspirando…

-¡Siempre os amaré!

 

Parapetados a la salida de la casa Robert y la niña escucharon una tremenda explosión que destrozó la puerta. Él dejó a la pequeña a cubierto y entró. Los sectarios estaban muertos y no quedaba nada de ILaya. Sólo la cruz que él le había regalado cuando se casaron. Se derrumbó y lloró apretando aquel símbolo entre sus manos. Después, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, olvidándose de su propio dolor y solo preocupándose por su hija, sacó de allí a la pequeña Sandy que se había desmayado, la pobre cría estaba rendida. Robert la contemplaba hundido. En tan solo un instante, toda su vida, su felicidad y su amor habían sido borrados de aquella forma tan cruel. Ahora él y su hija estaban solos, pero en su mente atormentada sólo había una determinación, saldría adelante y cuidaría de pequeña. Se lo debía a su esposa y sintió que ILaya en verdad les protegería desde el cielo.

-Algún día - pensó tratando de sobreponerse al dolor.- Nos reuniremos mi amor. Y te sentirás orgullosa de mí y de tu hija.

 

Robert no lo pensó más, tras llevarse todo lo que podía serle de utilidad, se perdió por las calles llevando a su pequeña en los brazos antes de que el estruendo de toda aquella batalla atrajese a los vecinos y curiosos. Sin querer volver la vista atrás…

 

Pero no había terminado todo para ILaya. Murió efectivamente, pero al hacerlo vio abrirse un largo pasillo ante ella. Las sombras la rodeaban y querían alcanzarla. Era una terrible sensación de vacío y maldad que amenazaba con arrastrarla. Ahora estaba aterrorizada. Seguramente que sus pecados y el mal que hizo durante tantos siglos retornaba para hacer presa en ella por toda la eternidad. No obstante quiso afrontar aquello. Lo aceptaba, ese sería su castigo, aunque tras perder a su marido y a su hija. ¿Qué podría importar ya? Por terribles que fuesen los tormentos que ella tuviese reservados, no sería peor que haber tenido que dejar a sus seres queridos. Pero entonces sintió a su lado una figura enorme que disipó esas presencias malignas. Cuando supo quién era se estremeció de un terror sobrenatural. No podía ni mirarlo a la cara, era una presencia demasiado terrible. Había oído cosas sobre él en el averno. Testimonios que hablaban sobre esa figura que era respetada y temida incluso por los demonios más poderosos.

\- Tú eres Azrael, ¡el Ángel de la Muerte! Vienes a castigarme por mis pecados, lo sé. Soy un ser de los infiernos. Estoy lista para ello. Regresaré a pagar por mis maldades - Dijo reuniendo todo su valor. -

 

Pero aquella figura pareció sonreír y eso llevó la paz al alma de la diablesa. Entonces Azrael declaró con voz suave que contradecía radicalmente su temible apariencia.

\- No ILaya, mírate y verás como eres ahora. No vengo a castigarte sino a acompañarte. Yo seré tu Ángel de la Guarda de aquí, hasta la frontera de la Eternidad.

 

Ella se miró atónita entonces viéndose rodeada de un resplandor blanco. Vestía una especie de túnica inmaculada que ondeaba como si fuera agitada por una invisible brisa y sus cabellos eran del mismo color. Azrael, la tomó de la mano y la impulsó hacia la luz. Luego la soltó, al alejarse llena de asombro y felicidad, ella le preguntó...

-¿Podré ver a mi hija y a mi marido alguna vez?... ¿estarán a salvo? - Eso era lo único que la preocupaba lastrándola en su camino hacia el más allá. -  
\- Estarán bien y tú los verás. Te lo prometo - le respondió el ángel confirmando aquellas palabras que la adivina le profetizase. -Tu hija está destinada a hacer cosas muy importantes y aunque vivirá pruebas muy duras, las sabrá superar y logrará ser feliz. Ahora lo sabrás… Observa...

 

Y agitando una especie de invisible mano, hizo que ILaya tuviera revelaciones sobre el futuro a medida que se adentró en la luz, así se liberó de aquella carga. Azrael desapareció de su vista, y ella ahora estaba ante un resplandor que brillaba inmaculado, pero no le deslumbraba. Pudo ver una figura que la miraba desde la luz. Entonces supo quién era y aquella indescriptible manifestación de amor le dijo con una voz llena de dulzura y cariño que la embargó por completo.

-“Yo soy El Camino...La Resurrección y La Vida...Ven a mí y vivirás eternamente”....

 

ILaya se adentró en él muy dichosa, como nunca creyó que podría serlo. Su marido y su hija efectivamente salieron adelante. Robert se apoyó en las notas que le dejó. Estaban escritas con tanto cuidado y amor que en ocasiones parecía que ella misma estaba con ellos. Sandy creció y su padre le habló de su madre, de cómo la quiso y del sacrificio que hizo por ellos. Y aunque fue muy duro la ayudó a superar los problemas de su condición. La niña llegó a ser científica como sus padres y su labor fue en efecto muy importante para el futuro. Su padre se sintió muy orgulloso de ella, e ILaya, tal y como le había prometido el ángel, y del mismo modo que deseara Robert, lo vio y se sintió también orgullosa y muy feliz, sabiendo que pronto estarían todos unidos para siempre en esa maravillosa Eternidad.


	22. La historia de Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de la anterior, se aconseja no leer hasta haber leído la Tercera Parte de la Serie.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la muerte de ILaya, dos largas semanas que para su esposo y su pequeña hija Sandy fueron de un gran desasosiego. Él quiso marcharse de allí, pero la policía al descubrir los cuerpos de esos hombres muertos y la fuga de Robert enseguida le detuvo. El pobre hombre explicó que habían sido atacados aunque nada dijo por supuesto de sectarios o de su propia esposa ILaya, desaparecida ese mismo día. Ante las evidentes sospechas que despertaron sus extrañas e inconexas declaraciones fue encarcelado como sospechoso. A pesar de sus ruegos desesperados Sandy fue llevada a una institución infantil. Por fortuna, Robert pudo hacer la llamada a la que por ley tenía derecho.

-Padre Honer…Si soy yo, Robert Wallance. Por favor padre, estoy en un aprieto… ¡ILaya!... ¡Mi mujer ha muerto, padre! - Pudo decir entre lágrimas.- Si, estoy en prisión. ¿Podría hacerse cargo de mi hija, por favor?...Gracias…

 

Y tras explicar al sacerdote dónde estaba colgó. Al poco el cura vino desde su parroquia. Una vez allí, antes de ir por la niña visitó inmediatamente al reo. Tenía que saber con más detalle lo que había pasado. Al fin, en una sala del calabozo y sentados uno frente a otro separados por un plexiglás, pudieron hablar.

-Dime hijo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Se interesó el párroco.-  
-Fueron ellos. Al final nos encontraron. Mi mujer trató de defendernos a mi hija y a mí. Pero eran demasiados y la atacaron a traición.- Espetó rechinando los dientes y sollozando lleno de dolor y de rabia.-  
-Tranquilízate. Seguro que ella está ahora con nuestro Señor.   
-¡La he perdido! - Lloraba desconsoladamente aquel pobre hombre.- Yo solo sé que la he perdido…

 

El cura le miraba con verdadero pesar, lleno de compasión. Sabía lo mucho que ese pobre desgraciado había amado a aquella muchacha. ¿Quién habría podido decir que fuera una diablesa? Pero ahora no había tiempo para llorar por su pérdida. Ante todo tendría que sacar a Robert de ese trance y ocuparse de su pequeña el tiempo que precisaran hasta aclararlo todo. De modo que con tono firme le dijo.

-Escucha. Sé que es terrible y que estás destrozado. Sin embargo tienes a tu hija y debes preocuparte por ella. Por ahora no temas. Hasta que todo se solucione yo me ocuparé. He preguntado antes de venir a visitarte y está en una institución para menores del condado. Si me firmas una autorización iré enseguida a sacarla de allí.

 

El prisionero asintió casi con desesperación. Enseguida firmó todo lo que ese sacerdote le pasó. De modo que Honer salió de allí tras asegurar al desconsolado Robert que se haría cargo de su hija.

-Tienes que rehacerte. Por duro y difícil que sea. Tu hija no puede verte de este modo. Ni aquí entre rejas, como si fueras un vulgar criminal. No temas. Al final la verdad prevalecerá. 

 

Y tras estas palabras de aliento no tardó en dirigirse hacia ese albergue del Estado. Allí presentó los permisos del padre y entre eso y su condición de sacerdote le llevaron a la habitación donde estaba la cría.

-No ha hablado con nadie ni ha querido comer en todo este tiempo. Solo se agarra a su oso de peluche como si no tuviera nada más en este mundo. - Le comentó una preocupada agente social añadiendo.- Aunque es natural, si lo que nos han dicho es verdad. Ver morir a su madre delante de sus ojos ha debido de ser un trauma tremendo para ella, ¡pobrecita!

 

Su interlocutor asentía con expresión grave. Se hacía cargo de esa situación. Al fin llegaron ante de la puerta de una habitación infantil…La agente tocó con suavidad a la puerta.

-Sandy, cielo, soy Norma…vengo con un amigo tuyo. ¿Podemos pasar?....

 

Aguardaron durante unos segundos pero no hubo réplica alguna. Al fin la asistente social entreabrió la puerta y tanto ella como el sacerdote miraron al interior. Allí, acurrucada en el suelo y aferrada a su osito estaba la niña. Parecía mirar hacia la pared. El cura acompañó a su guía y ambos se aproximaron despacio hacia allí. Ahora que la veían mejor, entre la penumbra de ese cuarto, la cría tenía la mirada totalmente perdida. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y mantenía la boca herméticamente cerrada.

-Sandy...soy el padre Hugh Honer. Soy amigo de tu papá.

 

La cría le dedicó una fugaz mirada y volvió a caer en su ensimismamiento. El padre entonces suspiró dirigiéndose a la agente social.

-¿Podría dejarme a solas con ella un momento? Por favor…  
-Si claro.- Convino la mujer saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.-

 

El cura se puso en cuchillas para acercarse a la niña. Y sonriendo débilmente afirmó.

-También soy amigo de tu mamá…  
-Mi mamá ya no está.- Musitó la cría con voz queda.-  
-No cariño, ya no está aquí. Pero ahora está en el Cielo. Ella velará por ti desde allá arriba.- Repuso afectuosamente el cura.-   
-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Inquirió la pequeña mostrando al fin un poco de curiosidad en su titubeante vocecilla.-  
-Porque soy un sacerdote y hablo mucho con Dios. Y Él ha recibido a tu mamá. Que era una persona buena y te quería muchísimo, a ti y a tu papá…  
-¿Y porque dejó Dios que le hicieran daño si era tan buena?- Interrogó al consternado cura.-  
-A veces son pruebas que nos pone el Señor.- Pudo responder finalmente él, añadiendo con suavidad.- Pero tu papá sigue aquí…el cuidará de ti.  
-¡Papá! Quiero ver a papá.- Pudo decir la cría al fin derramando más lágrimas.-

 

El padre la miró conmovido, aquella niña había sufrido mucho más de lo que su corta edad podía tolerar, aún tenía la cara pegajosa por todo lo que había llorado, los ojos enrojecidos y ahora dos líneas de lágrimas le caían por ambas mejillas. Con todo el cariño que pudo el cura sacó un pañuelo y la secó…

-Ahora te vendrás conmigo. Saldremos de este sitio tan triste. Te prepararé un chocolate caliente y podrás dormir. Cuando te despiertes seguro que podrás ver a tu papá.- Le aseguró con dulzura acariciando las mejillas de la cría.-

 

Sandy asintió, moviendo ligeramente su melena azabache. El chocolate le gustaba. Al menos eso pareció animarla un poco. El sacerdote la tomó en brazos saliendo con ella del cuarto. Hugh recordaba a la madre de aquella niña. La diablesa que supo enmendar sus malas acciones y cambiar tan radicalmente de vida. Lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido y recordaba aquellas palabras que ella le dijera. ILaya le prometió que daría su vida por proteger la de su familia. Y lo cumplió.

 

Una vez en la Iglesia, cuando la diablesa ya era capaz de entrar hacía años, Hugh la sorprendió rezando, arrodillada en un banco. 

-Vaya, no quería molestarte- Se disculpó él cuando esa joven le vio acercarse.-  
-No lo ha hecho padre. Creo que ya le he dicho a su jefe todo lo que tenía que decir.- Sonrió débilmente ella.-  
-Bueno, ya sé que no soy tan importante para él, pero si deseas contarme algo a mí.- Sonrió el sacerdote.-  
-Sí, quisiera confesarme.- Le pidió su interlocutora.-

 

Honer asintió, tras colocarse la estola y pasar al interior del confesionario escuchó a la muchacha. Oírla musitar.

-Ave María purísima.- Sin pecado concebido, hija. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? Parece que no estuvieras en paz.  
-No lo estoy.- Admitió la interpelada, aunque matizando.- Al menos no desde hace algún tiempo. Verá, he tenido algunos sueños. Muchos son terribles, me recuerdan a las maldades que cometí, pero esos no son los que me asustan. ¿Sabe? Tengo el presentimiento de que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.  
-Tu antiguo amo no puede ya venir por ti.- Trató de calmarla Hugh.- Él y los suyos fueron desterrados por siempre a las tinieblas eternas.  
-Lo sé.- Repuso ILaya agregando.- Pero no es a él a quién temo ahora, sino a los seguidores humanos que hayan podido quedarle. Sé que si descubren que estoy viva y aquí vendrán a por mí, y a por Robert. Y eso pondrá en peligro a nuestra hija. Y yo… no sé, no sé qué hacer.  
-No tiene por qué saber nada de ti, ni venir. Además ¿Quién dice que haya quedado alguno?- Repuso animosamente el cura.-   
-Créame padre. Es un sexto sentido que las diablesas poseemos. Puede que haya renegado de muchas cosas, pero mis percepciones siguen estando conmigo. Y no temo por mí misma. Solo tengo miedo por mi marido y mi hija. Les protegeré luchando hasta la muerte si es preciso. Pero ¿Y si eso no fuera suficiente? ¿Y si todos mis pecados y mis culpas son tan grandes que a pesar de todo estoy condenada? Lo único que suplico es piedad para aquellos a quienes amo. Padre, ¡ellos son inocentes!- Sollozó la joven ahora.-

 

El sacerdote se percató del sentimiento de agonía que torturaba a esa pobre infeliz. Enseguida intentó calmarla y sentenció.

-No estás sola. Confía en tu marido. Y también puedes recurrir a mí siempre que lo necesites. Y sobre todo. Fía en Él.- Añadió señalando hacia lo alto del techo.- Tú te has arrepentido sinceramente de todo lo malo que hiciste. Cuando llegue el día de rendir cuentas y te presentes en su reino, estoy seguro de que habrá misericordia para ti. Y en cuanto a tus seres queridos, no dejará que a ellos les suceda nada malo.  
-Muchas gracias, padre.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Me tranquiliza mucho oírle decir eso.

 

Así, tras conversar durante unos minutos una vez concluida la confesión y cumplida la penitencia de un par de oraciones que le impuso a ILaya, ella se marchó a casa. Ahora por desgracia los peores temores de la difunta diablesa se habían hecho una dolorosa realidad.

-No tengas temor, cuidaré de tu hija.- Pensaba Hugh en tanto llevaba cargando a la cría.- Es una promesa que te hice y que cumpliré. Al menos hasta que Robert pueda recogerla.

 

Y tras llegar a la iglesia y subir a la niña a sus habitaciones, el cura llamó a un abogado que conocía. Era un conocido jurista privado que solía ocuparse de casos importantes. Su minuta no era barata. Aunque también era un viejo amigo del sacerdote y le debía algunos favores.

-¿Si? Owen, necesito que me eches una mano.- Le pidió.- No...No es para mí…- Le aseguró añadiendo.- Ni he roto la ley de Dios ni la de los hombres. Es para uno de mis feligreses. Lo está pasando muy mal. Bueno, no es una historia fácil de contar. Necesito que le saques de la cárcel. Te aseguro que es inocente. Podría jurártelo sobre la Biblia…Muy bien, muchas gracias… claro con esto estamos en paz… ¡Ah! ¿Que esto es algo que te atañe? No, no le lo expliques…prefiero no saberlo. Gracias…ya nos veremos…

 

Y tras darle algunos detalles más al abogado colgó. Estaba seguro de recibir su ayuda. Después volvió a ver a la niña. La pobre se había quedado dormida agarrada a su osito sobre el sofá de la habitación de Hugh. El cura la arropó con una mantita.

-Pobre pequeña.- Suspiró realmente compadecido de ella.- Solo te pido Señor, que la protejas y la guíes. A ella y a su padre.

 

Entre tanto y pasadas un par de horas, Robert recibió una visita. Era un tipo elegantemente trajeado. Estaría en la cincuentena y era parcialmente calvo. Se presentó enseñando su tarjeta de visita.

-Señor Wallance, me llamo Owen Sinclair, soy abogado.- Declaró.-  
-Pero, yo no he llamado a nadie.- Opuso el asombrado científico preguntando pese a que lo dudaba.- ¿Es usted mi abogado de oficio?  
-Me temo que no.- Le sonrió aquel hombre.- Soy un amigo del padre Honer. Me pidió que me encargase de sacarle. Por lo demás, será como si en efecto le representase de oficio. No le costará nada. Aunque mi amigo me previno que su historia iba a ser muy complicada…Por ello debo advertirle de una cosa muy importante.  
-Usted dirá.- Repuso el intrigado Robert.-  
-Como su abogado nada de lo que me diga saldrá de aquí, es confidencial. En eso soy igual que mi amigo el sacerdote cuando confiesa a alguien. Sin embargo para preparar su defensa y exonerarle deberá resultar algo creíble. 

 

Su contertulio asintió despacio. Eso era evidente. ¿Quién iba a creerle si comenzaba a hablar de demonios y sectarios?...Además, deseaba salvaguardar la memoria de su esposa y proteger a su hija. De modo que tras contar lo sucedido a ese hombre, afirmó.

-No puede usar lo que le he dicho. Simplemente argumente que nos atacaron y mataron a mi mujer, pero el cuerpo desapareció…  
-En tal caso técnicamente su esposa ha desaparecido. Y solo tenemos un par de cadáveres de esos tipos de la secta y muchos destrozos. En cuanto le hagan a usted un examen forense se verá que no tiene nada que ver con esas muertes.   
-¿Cómo está tan seguro?- Inquirió Robert.-  
-Es obvio. Ellos murieron por heridas de arma blanca o algo similar y de resultas de una explosión. Pero no hay restos de pólvora ni usted los lleva encima. No pudo ser el causante. Con suerte todavía podremos demandar al departamento de policía por detención ilegal y privación arbitraria de la custodia de su hija. Créame en cuanto les amenace con eso y a la vista de las pruebas le soltarán de inmediato sin preguntar nada más…

 

Robert esbozó al fin una leve sonrisa esperanzada. Sin embargo quiso saber con visible curiosidad…

-Hay algo que no comprendo… usted me ha escuchado contarle que mi mujer era una diablesa y que murió haciéndose estallar para protegernos de esos tipos. Y se ha quedado tan tranquilo. ¿No piensa que estoy loco o algo así? Sea sincero, por favor…

 

Su abogado entonces movió lentamente la cabeza y pudo decir sonriendo a su vez… 

-Señor Wallance, he visto muchas cosas durante los últimos años. Y conozco a algunas personas que podrían comprenderle muy bien…no puedo serle más explícito.  
-No se preocupe. Con que pueda lograr lo que me ha dicho es más que suficiente.- Aseguró el científico.- Solo quiero salir de aquí y reunirme con mi hija.

 

Y así fue. Su abogado apenas tardó en aportar evidencias y en demostrar que Robert no pudo ser el autor de las muertes de esos individuos. Se creyó, dados los restos de azufre y las propias armas que llevaban, que ellos mismos debieron de provocar la explosión que devastó gran parte de la casa. En cuanto a ILaya, su identidad como humana estaba bien hecha por la secta, constaba en el registro civil como huérfana con su marido y su hija como única familia. La policía enseguida liberó al prisionero y le devolvió la custodia de Sandy. Aunque pese a la amenaza de querella ni siquiera se disculparon, prometiendo, eso sí, continuar la búsqueda de la desaparecida. Robert solo quiso salir de allí, había estado una semana entera en la cárcel y ahora trataba de alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad, olvidar su antigua casa y la terrible tragedia que había sufrido. Sin embargo lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su hija a la iglesia…

-Muchas gracias padre.- Pudo decir realmente reconocido en cuanto se abrazó a su pequeña.-   
-No hay de qué, hijo.- Sonrió él queriendo saber.- ¿Qué harás?...  
-Nos marcharemos lejos… - Contestó el consternado aludido para explicarse.- Sé que usted ha sido muy bueno con nosotros desde que mi mujer y yo llegamos aquí. Y no quisiera parecerle desagradecido. Pero tengo miedo. Ahora que esos sectarios nos han encontrado podrían volver a hacerlo…  
-Lo comprendo.- Asintió el sacerdote.- Es lo más sensato, hijo mío. 

 

Honer se acercó a la pila bautismal y de allí extrajo una pequeña libreta. Se la entregó a Robert en tanto le indicaba…

-Aquí está un número mío privado. Si algún día necesitarais cualquier cosa Sandy o tú, no dudes en llamarme.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho.- Sonrió Robert que en esta ocasión le dio un abrazo a ese cura que siempre fue tan amable con ellos.-  
-Cuidaros mucho.- Les pidió Hugh en tanto mesaba el moreno pelo de la chiquilla.- Adiós Sandy. Y recuerda, se buena y harás muy feliz a mamá… Que Dios os bendiga.  
-Si padre...- Musitó la cría con su vocecita.-

 

El cura había llegado a encariñarse mucho con esa pobre niña. Era dulce y tímida. Aunque ahora su mirada estaba teñida por el dolor. Seguramente lo sucedido le dejaría una huella permanente en el alma y la marcaría de por vida. Y el sacerdote pudo comprobarlo. Durante aquellas escasas noches que pasó con él se despertaba por las noches gritando y llamando a ILaya. Aun así, en esos pocos días que tuvieron pudo hacerla sonreír. A Sandy también le cayó bien ese señor tan simpático que solía vestir de negro. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. Y esas imágenes de aquellos hombres con capuchas la perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. 

-Señor, cuídales mucho y permite que puedan ser felices.- Pidió el sacerdote mientras les veía marchar.- ¡Por favor! No se merecen un castigo tan cruel.

 

De este modo, Robert y su pequeña dejaron atrás aquel lugar. Pasadas dos semanas más. Él decidió que ya había huido lo suficiente con la pobre niña. De modo que instalados en otra ciudad, en una casa de alquiler, encontró un puesto de trabajo en una fábrica. No era algo muy adecuado para su nivel como investigador, pero por lo menos bastaría para arreglarse momentáneamente hasta que llegaran tiempos mejores. Logró plaza para Sandy en un centro de preescolar y la dejó en el comedor para tener libertad en su trabajo. Eso le dolía mucho, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo así. Sólo veía a su hija por las tardes, terminada su jornada, cuando iba a recogerla para llevársela a casa. No obstante en la escuela infantil las maestras estaban preocupadas. Esa cría parecía estar ida. Apenas sí se relacionaba con los otros chicos. Se pasaba el día mirando absorta a ningún lugar en particular. Las educadoras no sabían cómo hacerla reaccionar para que se integrase. Lo único que hacía a veces era pintar, ya fuera con lápices o ceras. Pero los dibujos que hacía eran tan terribles que sus propias maestras se quedaban horrorizadas. Un día, una de ellas le preguntó cuando la vio dibujar.

-Vaya Sandy. ¿Qué estás pintando cariño?

 

La cría no respondió, ni siquiera pareció enterarse de que le estaban hablando, pero su profesora se acercó para ver aquel dibujo. Apenas pudo ahogar una exclamación, en la hoja de papel podían verse varias figuras alargadas y de color negro, que parecían representar encapuchados. Todas llevaban largos cuchillos. En el suelo, tendida aparentemente, una silueta que parecía de mujer, dado que tenía pintado esa especie de triángulo que recordaba a una falda. En lo que debía de ser su espalda parecía clavado otro cuchillo, y mucho color rojo alrededor. El pelo de aquella presunta mujer era también rojo. Cuando la educadora vio aquello se lo quitó a la cría y le preguntó entre atónita y asustada.

-¿Por qué dibujas esto, cielo? ¿Qué es?

 

Y por fin Sandy le dedicó una mirada casi vacía y pudo musitar.

-Es mi mami. Los señores malos mataron a mi mami.

 

La anonadada maestra se llevó una mano a la boca y quiso calmar a la pequeña, aunque ésta realmente no estaba alterada. Enseguida lo comunicó a la directora y llamaron a su padre. Cuando él fue a recogerla y le explicaron lo sucedido Robert no replicó. Solo pudo decir que fueron víctimas de un asalto en su casa y que su hija lo presenció todo. Las maestras y el tutor compadecieron a la pobre niña. Su padre desde luego soportaba aquello con un gran dolor. Su hija siempre fue una cría sociable y cariñosa hasta aquel fatídico día que debió de traumatizarla. Efectivamente, por las noches Sandy aún tenía pesadillas por la trágica muerte de su madre. Noche tras noche se despertaba gritando y llorando. Su padre acudía raudo hasta la habitación de la pequeña tomándola entre sus brazos y la consolaba con la mayor ternura de la que era capaz, sobreponiéndose a su propia tragedia.

\- Ya está aquí papá, tranquilízate mi niña.  
-¡Mami, quiero que venga mami!,- le pedía una y otra vez la desconsolada pequeña. -  
\- Mami no puede venir, tesoro - le decía Robert casi a punto de llorar aunque tratando de rehacerse para agregar. - Pero yo estoy contigo y no te dejaré nunca. Ya te lo dijo el padre Honer. Mamá está en el cielo y es feliz con los angelitos. Además, desde allí nos cuida mejor.  
-¿Y no la podré ver más?- le preguntaba la niña entre sollozos. - ¿Por qué esos hombres malos le hicieron daño?

 

Robert no sabía que responder ni cómo explicarle a una niña tan pequeña hasta donde podía llegar la crueldad de los hombres. Se limitaba a besarla en la frente de la forma más cariñosa que podía y acostarla nuevamente.

 

\- Mi amor, algún día la verás, te lo prometo. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue tienes que portarte muy bien para poner contenta a mamá. ¿Me lo prometes?

 

Sandy asintió con su cabecita y aun moqueando por su graciosa y chata naricilla. Su padre le limpió y después de darle un par de besos la dejó para que se durmiese y olvidase aquellos malos sueños que la asaltaban. Por fin, llegó la mañana siguiente y como todos los días Robert despertó a su hija. La preparó y la acercó hasta el colegio confiándola a su maestra de guardería. Más tarde acudió a su otro trabajo, había logrado colocarse de repartidor en un restaurante y tras una jornada de diez horas entre eso y la fábrica, llegaba agotado a casa. Sólo le consolaba recoger a su pequeña hija y pasar algunos momentos junto a ella. Así siguieron las cosas durante unos meses. Sandy al fin se integró perfectamente con sus nuevos compañeros. Tras su terrible experiencia se había convertido en una niña tímida. Al principio ni hablaba ni jugaba con los otros, pero gracias al cariño de su maestra y de su padre logró superar en gran parte su trauma. Por suerte al ser tan pequeña su memoria se iba borrando, quizás como una especie de mecanismo de defensa ante tanto horror. Su rendimiento mejoró, paso a ser muy bueno. Era una cría muy inteligente y despierta cuando se centraba en algo. Incluso con el tiempo dejó de tener pesadillas. Robert logró al fin un puesto en un pequeño laboratorio, el sueldo no era muy alto pero bastaba para mantenerlos a él y a la niña. Y lo mejor de todo es que tenía más tiempo para estar junto a ella. Una noche, después de acostarla, echó una ojeada a las notas que ILaya había estado escribiendo. Casi no había tenido tiempo de leerlas y ahora, al fin, también se sentía con fuerzas para revivir su recuerdo. Abriendo el librito encuadernado en cuero viejo, leyó la primera página. Una breve dedicatoria de ella.

 

“A mi amados Robert y Sandy”

"Cariño, si algún día llegas a leer estas notas significará que ya no estoy contigo. Seguramente será por causas ajenas a mí, pues lo que más he deseado siempre es compartir una vida normal contigo. Lamento de corazón haberos dejado a Sandy y a ti. Pues habéis significado para mí la mayor felicidad que jamás conocí en mi larga existencia. No me arrepiento de nada desde que quise vivir como una humana más. Solo bendigo el día en el que te conocí. Os tendré siempre en mi corazón, donde quiera que esté. Querida hija, amado esposo.

 

Pero, si he escrito esto no ha sido sólo por darte una despedida. Deseo que, con la ayuda de estas notas, resuelvas todas las dudas que te queden sobre mí o sobre el futuro de nuestra hija. Sandy, al ser hija mía, probablemente tendrá algunas características propias de los seres de mi especie. En las páginas siguientes te describo las principales y la edad a las que suelen comenzar a manifestarse".

 

Robert estaba muy interesado en la lectura, volvió la página y continuó leyendo...

"De niña, no deberás preocuparte en exceso por su estado de salud, ya que su cuerpo seguramente será inmune a casi todas las enfermedades que afectan a los niños humanos. Si su temperatura corporal es excesivamente alta para los parámetros normales tampoco deberás tener miedo".

 

Tras unos minutos más cerró el libro y decidió acostarse ya pues estaba rendido por el sueño. Se durmió enseguida y soñó con su esposa, recordaba una tarde junto a ella, cuando aún no había nacido Sandy.

 

Robert estaba con ILaya en su dormitorio. Ella, ya en avanzado estado de gestación, hacía la cama mientras él limpiaba el polvo. Entonces la diablesa sufrió un repentino pinchazo en el vientre.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntó alarmado. -  
\- Si, no te preocupes - respondió ella sonriendo para describir con alegría - ha sido sólo una patada. El bebé es muy fuerte. Toca - puso una mano de Robert sobre su barriga y éste sintió un ligero movimiento dentro -.  
\- ¡Sí que se mueve! - sonrió muy contento aunque también preocupado interesándose por su mujer ¿Te duele mucho?..  
\- ¡No, que va, me encanta!..- repuso jovialmente ella. - No te preocupes.  
\- Tengo tantas ganas de que nazca el bebé.- Dijo su marido mirando hacia aquella barriga de ILaya que no paraba de moverse. -  
\- Debo advertirte que, al ser en parte de mi especie, nuestro bebe puede ser diferente a los niños humanos.- Comentó la diablesa con un poso de inquietud. -  
\- No creo que se diferencie mucho, pero aunque fuera rojo y con cuernos y rabo lo querría igual.- Aseguró Robert.-

 

Esto hizo reír a ILaya que replicó divertida. 

\- En mis casi dos mil años de existencia nunca he conocido ni a un sólo demonio rojo y con rabo, ¿de dónde os sacáis los humanos esas ideas tan tontas?...- Se rio su interlocutora.-  
\- No sé, a mí me lo decían de pequeño. Si no te portas bien vendrá el demonio rojo y con rabo largo y unos grandes cuernos y te meterá en su olla. Y fíjate lo que pasó. He debido de ser algo malo porque una hermosa diablesa vino y se llevó mi corazón…

 

ILaya no se dejaba de reír, Robert la miraba atónito y divertido ahora, también comenzó a reírse.

\- Bueno,- quiso saber él entre esas risas. -¿Cuándo vosotros sois pequeños no os cuentan cosas parecidas?..

 

Su esposa dejó de reír y se puso algo más seria para contestar.

\- A nosotros casi no nos crían, cuando nacemos debemos salir adelante solos. Nuestras madres casi se olvidan de que existimos cuando cumplimos los seis años. ¿Sabes Robert? muchas veces tengo miedo de no poder ser una buena madre. No sé cómo se hace, yo no tuve a la mía demasiado tiempo como para hacerme a la idea, y lo poco que recuerdo era la educación tan competitiva que me daba.  
-¿Competitiva?- preguntó Robert sorprendido. –

 

Su mujer miró hacia el techo en actitud pensativa. Parecía estar rememorando. Así le contestó con tono entre consternado y reflexivo.

-Por ejemplo. Recuerdo que algunas veces mi madre no me daba de comer. Me decía que, si quería seguir viva, buscase la comida yo misma. Que si tenía que robarla o atacar a otros para quitársela, que lo hiciera.  
-¡Qué horror! – Pudo decir Robert.- ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?  
-Unos ocho años.- Contestó ella.-  
-No puedo entender como una madre, por muy diablesa que fuera, puede ser capaz de una cosa así.- Comentó él.-  
\- En el Infierno siempre fue así. Para los demonios lo principal es el ascenso personal y escalar posiciones dentro de nuestra jerarquía. Por eso, entre otras cosas, acepté venir a este mundo. Luego aprendí que estaba equivocada…Y ahora tengo mucho miedo de no hacerlo bien…  
\- Pues no lo tengas. Ser madre es igual en todas partes, yo tampoco he sido nunca padre, pero eso se aprende. ¡Ya lo verás! Recuerdo que mis padres fueron maravillosos. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido presentarte a ellos! Pero mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía veinte años y mi madre de enfermedad seis años después.- Le contó con tono consternado. -  
\- Lo siento mucho, Robert -. Pudo decir ella dándole afectuosamente una mano para afirmar. –Estoy segura de que ellos alcanzaron el Paraíso.  
\- Desde que murieron perdí mi fe – le desveló él con un poso de tristeza, aunque agregó más animosamente. – Pero gracias a ti la recobré.  
\- Supieron educarte bien. - Afirmó ella dándole un suave beso en los labios para sentenciar. – Fue por ti. Tú fuiste la causa por la que abandoné mi otra vida. Me mostraste el amor y la alegría de vivir sin odio y sin miedo. Ahora quiero ser tan buena madre para nuestro bebé como tus padres lo fueron para ti.  
\- Lo principal es querer a nuestro hijo cuando nazca. ¡Tampoco sabías lo que era el amor y lo has aprendido de maravilla! - La alentó con visible entusiasmo. –

 

Pero lejos de sonreír la muchacha se apartó esquivando los ojos de su marido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?- Se preocupó él.-  
\- No tú no. Fui yo… hice cosas terribles… – musitó la diablesa enfrentando su ahora consternada mirada con la de su esposo.- Cada vez que lo recuerdo…  
-Pues no pienses más en eso. Eso es el pasado.- La animó él.- Ya pagaste por ello. Ahora tienes otra oportunidad. ¡Aprovéchala! Tienes que ser feliz, y hacernos felices a mí y a nuestro bebé.

 

Su esposa sonrió al escuchar eso. Sin embargo más tarde, al poco de nacer Sandy, ella le dijo con voz queda e incluso quebrada por el pesar y lágrimas en los ojos, en tanto observaba al bebé dormido en la cuna.

-No creo ser digna de ser su madre. Se merece a alguien mejor.  
-¡Pero qué cosas dices! - Se sonrió él moviendo la cabeza.- Nadie puede ser mejor que tú. Serás una madre maravillosa.  
-No Robert.- Suspiró ella entre lágrimas.- Soy todo lo contrario a eso.  
-Vamos cariño. ¿Qué te pasa? –Comenzó a inquietarse el joven científico.-

 

Su mujer ni se atrevía a mirarle hasta que al fin, tras un denso y agónico silencio, se decidió a confesar llenar de pesar y arrepentimiento.

– ¡Maté a varios de mis hijos, antes de que nacieran! Y cuando di a luz hasta llegue a sacrificar a algunos a nuestra reina Lilith…

 

Él la miró atónito, ahora sí que no acertaba a pronunciar palabra. ILaya entonces le explicó compungida.

-Las súcubos hacemos el amor con frecuencia y a veces quedamos embarazadas. En eso no nos diferenciamos de las humanas. Pero cuando eso me pasaba a mí, yo abortaba enseguida. No quería que un embarazo o hijos no deseados me estorbasen a la hora de ascender. Y cuando llegué a tener alguno… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberles puesto nombre! Los entregué sin más como sacrificio a nuestra soberana del averno. La reina Lilith. ¿Me comprendes ahora? Quiero a nuestra hija, deseo ser tan buena madre como sea posible. ¡Pero debo compensar tantas maldades y tantos errores que no sé por dónde empezar!…

 

Robert movió la cabeza, su esposa le observaba ahora con temor, esa confesión podría cambiar las cosas para él. Podría darse cuenta del monstruo que en realidad ella era. Pero, para su alivio y sorpresa él sonrió posando una mano sobre su hombro derecho y le dijo con mucho afecto. Mientras observaba a su hija dormir…

-Esa diablesa ya no existe, murió el día en que nos prometimos. En ese pasado lo que hiciste sería normal para los tuyos. Pero tú ya no eres una súcubos del Infierno, ¿Me oyes? eres muy esposa. Una mujer que se llama ILaya Wallance. Y serás la mejor madre que pueda haber. Y yo me esforzaré por ser también el mejor de los maridos y de los padres con nuestra niña…

 

Su mujer sonrió emocionada sin dejar de llorar aunque ahora sintiéndose mejor. Su marido la abrazó y con una mano se quitó de la cara los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana…

-Si mi amor.- Susurraba él mientras acariciaba aquel cabello castaño de su esposa.- Los tres juntos seremos felices…

 

Robert abrió los ojos, poco a poco tomó conciencia de que estaba acostado y solo. Habría podido jurar que sentía el contacto con su mujer, el tacto de su pelo, pero desgraciadamente solo fue un sueño. Despertó y miró el reloj, ¡eran ya más de las ocho!, ¡maldita sea! Se había dormido, estaba tan cansado. Por suerte entraba a trabajar a las nueve. Pero debía levantar a Sandy, darle el desayuno y llevarla a la guardería. Se incorporó sin pérdida de tiempo y despertó a su hija que dormía agarrada a uno de sus muñecos, ese osito amarillo de cortas alitas blancas. Era el que le regalaron a la pequeña cuando celebraron su última Navidad los tres juntos. Del que jamás se separaba.

\- Vamos cariño, es tarde y tienes que ir a la guardería...  
\- Déjame dormir un poquito más - musitaba la niña removiéndose en su cama. -  
\- Anda corazón - le pidió pacientemente él levantándola en brazos e incorporándola. - Es muy tarde y papá también tiene que ir a trabajar. Mira, yo te hago el desayuno y tú te despiertas solita.

 

Robert la dejó dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la cocina, calentó leche e hizo tostadas. Cuando volvió al cuarto Sandy seguía dormida. Suspiró, tendría que despabilarla, desde luego, a ILaya se le daba mejor hacerlo. Alzó a su hija en brazos llevándola al cuarto de baño, allí le mojó la carita con un poco de agua, la pequeña por fin se despertó.

\- Vamos, ahora tienes que desayunar - le dijo cariñosamente Robert que la llevó hasta la cocina. -

 

La cría se comió una tostada y su padre terminó la otra, después, vistió a la niña y se arregló él mismo. Ya eran más de las nueve cuando salió de casa. Dejó a la pequeña al cuidado de su profesora disculpándose por la tardanza y corrió al laboratorio. Fichó con media hora de retraso y eso le valió la reprimenda del jefe de su sección, un tipo bastante arisco.

-¡No sé en qué tipo de centro habrá estado usted antes pero aquí no se puede llegar tarde! - le amonestó de malos modos. -  
\- Si señor, disculpe, no volverá a pasar - se excusó apuradamente Robert. -  
\- Eso espero, recuerde que está aquí a prueba - le espetó su superior que le dejó sin darle tiempo a más explicaciones. -

 

Agitado e inquieto inició su jornada, hoy tendría que quedarse media hora más para compensar su retraso, era un problema, no podría recoger a Sandy de la escuela. A la hora de comer, una de sus compañeras, de las pocas con las que trataba, le notó preocupado y se interesó por él. Robert le explicó el problema.

\- ¡Vaya un imbécil!- Repuso su interlocutora al enterarse de lo sucedido.- Ese supervisor, está claro que no tienen ningún tipo de consideración.  
\- Es su trabajo. - Declaró Robert afirmando apurado.- Lo malo es que tendré que recuperar el tiempo, y no sé qué puedo hacer. La escuela cerrará y mi hija…  
\- No te preocupes - dijo amablemente ella ofreciéndose de inmediato - yo puedo acercarme a recogerla.  
\- Gracias, pero no quiero ser ninguna molestia...- repuso él. -  
\- No será ninguna molestia en absoluto - sonrió ésta mirándole con unos intensos ojos azules -...

 

La verdad es que era una chica muy atractiva, rubia, alta y simpática también. Robert sonrió aliviado, no le vendría mal que Megan, o mejor dicho Meg, pues así la llamaba, recogiera a Sandy...

\- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podré devolverte el favor.- Le comentó él lleno de reconocimiento.-   
\- No hay de que, ese tipo es un estúpido.- Repitió solidariamente Meg. - No puede comprender los problemas de alguien que tiene a su cargo a una niña tan pequeña. Además, es tan raro que un hombre viva sólo con su hija. - Añadió preguntando con curiosidad. - ¿No estás casado?...  
\- Mi mujer murió hace algunos meses- contó Robert visiblemente abatido. -  
-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! , perdóname no quería ser indiscreta, he metido la pata.- Se lamentó la chica realmente apurada. -  
\- No, tú no tienes la culpa, no podías saberlo – la disculpó afablemente él. -  
\- Bueno, ya casi es la hora de volver al trabajo, cuando salgamos iré a por la niña, ¿cómo dices que se llama? - Inquirió la mujer. -  
\- Sandy Ann Wallance, bueno, llámala simplemente Sandy. - Le respondió Robert que le indicó. -Dile que vas de mi parte y que yo iré enseguida.- Le dio la dirección y una autorización firmada, pidiéndole más aliviado ya. - Esperarme por allí, ahí un jardincito con columpios cerca, y gracias otra vez.

 

Los dos volvieron al trabajo, cuando al fin llegó la hora de salir Meg se despidió de Robert y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Allí estaba la pequeña, la profesora aguardaba con ella pues era la última niña que quedaba por irse. Sandy estaba asustada porque su papá no aparecía, cuando vio llegar a una mujer que preguntaba por ella se escondió tras las faldas de su maestra que la miró afectuosa diciéndole con suavidad tras leer la autorización.

\- No tengas miedo Sandy, esta señora tan guapa viene de parte de tu papá…  
-¿Dónde está mi papá?- preguntaba la pequeña visiblemente angustiada. -  
\- Ahora viene, cielo - contestó amablemente Meg. - Yo te haré compañía hasta que llegue.  
\- ¡Quiero que venga papá! - insistía la niña casi a punto de llorar. -  
\- No te asustes, tu papá vendrá enseguida. Mira, vamos a esperarle allí ¿vale?- señaló los columpios cercanos al colegio que su compañero de trabajo le había indicado con la esperanza de que eso calmaría a la asustada pequeña. – Jugaremos un poquito. ¿Quieres que te columpie un poco?

La cría la observó visiblemente confusa. Esa señora parecía amable como su profesora. Al fin asintió despacio.

-Pues ven. – Le pidió Meg poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de los columpios.-

Sandy se aproximó. La chica la ayudó a subirse en un y le dijo.

-Agárrate bien fuerte, ¿eh?

 

La pequeña asintió de nuevo, ahora con más entusiasmo. Entonces Meg comenzó a empujarla. Despacio al principio hasta que empezó a balancearse arriba y abajo y después con algo más de energía. Al fin la cría sonrió divertida…

-¡Más fuerte! - Pedía con entusiasmo.-  
-¿Segura?- Sandy asintió sonriendo.- Muy bien...- Exclamó Meg.- ¡Ahí vas!…

 

E imprimió algo más de fuerza para deleite de la cría que subía y bajaba con su melenita morena al viento. Por unos momentos a la niña le pareció que su mamá estaba allí, con ella, empujando esos columpios, como solía hacer las veces que la recogía de la guarde…Así pasaron treinta minutos, Robert salió por fin tras cumplir el tiempo que debía y corrió hacia la escuela, al llegar se encontró con que Meg estaba empujando en los columpios a Sandy que parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. Se alegró de que ambas se hubiesen entendido.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella - dijo el apurado padre llegándose hasta las dos. –

 

Al oírle Meg dejó de empujar hasta que aquello se fue deteniendo progresivamente…

-¡Papá! - chilló la niña bajándose del columpio. - ¡Papá! - corrió hasta él y se abrazó a sus rodillas, Robert la levantó en brazos y se abrazó a ella en tanto la chiquilla preguntaba. - ¿Por qué no venías?..  
\- Tenía que trabajar cielo, pero ya estoy aquí y ahora nos vamos a casa.  
\- Te ha echado muchísimo de menos - sonrió Meg afirmando - estaba preguntando continuamente por ti…  
\- Pues ya estoy aquí, ahora vámonos a casa - le dijo Robert a su hija acariciando su carita para dirigirse después a su compañera con tono amable. – Meg, muchas gracias.  
\- No hay de qué,- repuso amablemente ella despidiéndose - te veré mañana en el trabajo...

 

Y así fue, Robert se marchó con su hija a casa y al día siguiente se vio en el trabajo con Meg. Posteriormente también se encontrarían fuera y comenzarían a salir tras unos meses. A Robert le agradaba mucho aquella mujer, pero el recuerdo de ILaya seguía con él. De todos modos, muchas veces meditaba que quizás sería buena idea que rehiciese su vida, a su hija le vendría bien tener una madre. Pero él dudaba. Pasó el tiempo y parecían llevarse bien, de hecho ambos siguieron saliendo durante dos años comenzando una relación. Sandy había crecido bastante y ya estaba bien adaptada en el colegio. Meg se había convertido en una buena amiga para ella. Siempre dispuesta a escucharla y a salir a pasear. La niña quería a la amiga de su padre y Robert se daba cuenta de eso. Una noche, cenando a solas con su novia, él se atrevió a dar el paso.

\- Meg, ¿te gustaría que viviésemos juntos?- le preguntó algo dubitativo. -  
-¿Vivir juntos?- repitió ella sorprendida. - No sé, tendría que pensarlo, es una decisión muy importante.  
\- Tómate el tiempo que quieras- le dijo él sabedor de lo que eso implicaba. -

 

Meg se tomó unos días y finalmente le anunció que sí. Los primeros meses fueron buenos pero más tarde ella demostró que no estaba hecha para cuidar de una niña, su carrera le importaba demasiado. A medida que Sandy demandaba más atención Meg no podía implicarse todo lo que deseaba. Las cosas en materia laboral estaban cada vez más exigentes y la mujer no quería dejar de lado su profesión. Robert lo veía y no podía pedirle nada más a su pareja. Con pesar al fin llegaron a un acuerdo para ir a vivir sus vidas por separado, no tenían otro remedio. Además a Meg le había surgido una buena oferta de trabajo y se marchaba lejos. Su novio y la niña no podían ir con ella. La mujer se apenó bastante, le había tomado cariño a Sandy, pero pese a eso, su carrera le importaba más. Quizás si se daban un tiempo volvieran a retomar la relación. Eso es lo que habló con Robert. Él tuvo que convenir en eso. Su trabajo y su hija estaban allí. No quería desarraigar a la pequeña otra vez. Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo el poder integrarse. Así que los dos se volvieron a quedar solos. Pasaron dos años más. Meg no volvió a dar señales. Al parecer la última vez que Robert supo de ella había conocido a un ejecutivo en la costa Oeste y estaban saliendo. Suspiró, la mujer a esas alturas había rehecho su vida y debía ser feliz. De este modo padre e hija continuaron apoyándose mutuamente. Sandy ya tenía los diez y destacaba bastante en los estudios, sobre todo en ciencias. Gracias a que su padre le explicaba muchas cosas ella iba muy adelantada para su edad. Pero no sólo en eso. Poseía un talento innato para investigar y descubrir cosas. También le gustaba la cocina, desde pequeña hacía sus pinitos elaborando algún plato sencillo y mezclas de dulces utilizando las probetas de su padre. Tras semanas de practicar y de estudiarse algún libro de cocina y ver programas en la televisión, ahora se atrevía a preparar sus propias tartas. La primera que hizo la terminó una tarde que Robert volvía del trabajo.

\- Papá, he terminado mi primera tarta de chocolate - le dijo muy emocionada ofreciéndole con cierto temor. -¿Quieres probarla?...

 

Su interlocutor la observó con una sonrisa, ahí tenía a su hijita con un delantal demasiado largo para ella y esa diadema en su moreno y sedoso pelo. No acertaba a comprender como una cría tan pequeña habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan complicado. Apenas si pudo responder con cautela.

\- Bueno hija, si tuvieras un poco de café para acompañarla no diría yo que no. - Rio Robert que imaginaba que tendría que comerla a palo seco o con leche. – Voy a hacer un poco…  
\- No hace falta, también he hecho café - anunció Sandy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -  
\- Pero, ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer tú el café?- le preguntó su padre, asombrado. -  
\- Te he visto a ti muchas veces y me lo he aprendido.- Le contestó ella agregando con visible impaciencia. -¡Venga papá, pruébalo!  
-De acuerdo hija, espera a que me cambie - le dijo Robert atónito aun temiéndose eso sí, algún aguachinado brebaje. – Enseguida estoy…

 

En cuanto a la presunta tarta tenía también sus reparos, pero ¡cualquiera le decía aquello a su ilusionada hija! Estaba dispuesto a comérsela aunque se tratara de engrudo.

\- ¡Pondré la mesa mientras! - exclamó Sandy muy entusiasmada. -  
-Si cariño.- Musitó él temiéndose la dura prueba que le aguardaba.- No hace falta que corras…

 

Pero no tenía caso el aplazarlo. Así que una vez estuvo con ropa más cómoda Robert se dirigió al salón. Para su sorpresa encontró la mesa deliciosamente puesta. Dos platitos, con sus cubiertos de postre, dos tacitas, la cafetera y una jarrita con leche a un lado de la mesa, y la tarta en el centro, flanqueada por un par de servilletas. Sandy le esperaba sonriente y algo nerviosa sentada enfrente de una silla que estaba dispuesta para él. Robert, sin perder ni un segundo tomó asiento.

\- Vamos a ver cómo te ha salido.- Le dijo con tono jovial, empuñando el tenedor. -

 

Él partió un pedazo y se sirvió, Sandy le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Atenta a la más mínima reacción de su padre en cuanto probase la tarta. Robert se la llevó a la boca y masticó un trozo, paladeaba calmosamente. Para su sorpresa, el sabor era delicioso, la textura suave, estaba francamente bien. Muy complacido descubrió también que hasta el café se podía beber. Incluso estaba bueno. Así se lo hizo saber a la ansiosa chiquilla...

-¡Hummmm! ¡Está muy buena hija, eres una magnífica repostera!  
-¿De verdad te gusta?- sonrió Sandy encantada para reconocer - ¡me ha costado tanto hacerla, que alegría! - Enseguida se sirvió ella y comenzó a comer para afirmar con visible satisfacción. – Es verdad, ¡qué buena está!...  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no la habías probado?- le preguntó su padre realmente extrañado. –  
\- No - confesó la niña afirmando ilusionada. – Quería que fueras tú el primero.  
\- ¡Ya!- bromeó su interlocutor sentenciando divertido. – Por si acaso estaba envenenada. ¿No?  
\- ¡Qué va, papa! – Se defendió ella con gesto algo preocupado. –  
\- Te estoy tomando el pelo, ¡tonta!- le desveló él con buen humor.-

 

Robert se rio y Sandy tras unos segundos de confusión, se percató de aquella broma y le secundó, ambos se repartieron la tarta dando buena cuenta de ella. Padre e hija disfrutaron de aquel momento. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que, tras la dura jornada de trabajo de él, o tras el día de colegio de ella, podían sentarse juntos y charlar. Sandy trataba siempre de hacer sus deberes y sacar muy buenas notas. Sabía que su padre se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Y por si eso fuera poco, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de mujercita de la casa. Aunque era su padre quién se ocupaba de la colada y de las tareas más duras la cría deseaba ayudarle en lo que podía. Cocinaba cada vez más y limpiaba y ordenaba las habitaciones. Por desgracia, los buenos ratos estaban prontos a terminar. Inmerso en su trabajo de cada día Robert apenas si de percataba de que el tiempo transcurrió rápida e inexorablemente. Él no había advertido que su hija había comenzado el camino hacia la pubertad. Las formas de su cuerpo habían comenzado a cambiar, crecía, se estilizaba, sus caderas eran más redondeadas y los pechos comenzaban a aflorar. Pasaron unos meses y una noche, ya con once años y algunos meses. Sandy se despertó en mitad del sueño, sentía un cálido fluido en la entrepierna. No podía haberse orinado en la cama, ¡qué horror! , era ya una señorita según su padre le repetía una y otra vez. Encendió la luz y no pudo reprimir un grito, Robert se despertó al oírla y corrió a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija? ¿Una pesadilla?- se quedó atónito al contemplar la escena, Sandy estaba aterrada. Sentada en la cama rodeada por una mancha oscura de sangre, levantándose pudo ver que los muslos de su hija estaban igualmente manchados. -  
-¡Papá, me voy a desangrar!- balbuceó casi a punto de llorar por el miedo. -

 

Robert corrió a abrazar a su hija mientras comprendía de inmediato lo que le había ocurrido.

\- No cariño, tranquila, no es nada grave, eso significa que ya eres una mujercita. Es tu primera menstruación. Supongo que algo te habrán explicado en la escuela, lo que ocurre es que se ha presentado muy pronto. No pasa nada, ve al baño y yo mientras te cambiaré las sábanas.

 

La niña obedeció, entró al lavabo y se encerró, nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, pero ahora sentía cierta vergüenza. Robert quitó las sábanas y las metió en la lavadora. Le puso a su hija otras limpias mientras la pequeña salía del cuarto de baño. Se había le olvidado llevarse otro camisón y salía tapándose con el sucio.

 

\- Hija, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Robert sorprendido. -  
\- Papá, podrías salir un momento, tengo que cambiarme. - Le pidió la chica visiblemente avergonzada. -

 

Robert se sorprendió, pero sonrió y asintió. En su fuero interno estaba feliz, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en mujer mucho más deprisa de lo que él había creído que sucedería. ¡Cómo añoraba a su esposa! Estaba claro que, en ese tipo de situación, una madre era mucho más necesaria. Pero desgraciadamente ella ya no estaba y debía de ser él quién afrontase todo aquello. No obstante lo hizo bien. Pasaron los días y las semanas, Sandy no parecía haber cambiado mucho en lo demás. Estaba más alta, eso sí que lo notaba Robert. Por fortuna iba teniendo un grupito de amigas de su edad con las que socializaba. Alguna que otra vez iba a fiestas o incluso las invitaba a dormir a casa. Su padre se alegraba por ello. Su niña era tan normal como cualquier otra. A decir verdad nunca hasta entonces había necesitado de las notas de ILaya. Eso le tranquilizaba. Quizás las preocupaciones de su esposa fuesen infundadas. Al ser medio humana a lo mejor no había heredado muchas de las características de las diablesas. No obstante, el cambio más grande, tras el periodo, pero aun así natural en cualquier chica, sucedió en el verano siguiente. Sandy desarrolló mucho sus atributos femeninos y comenzó a despertar el interés en los chicos. Su pelo había crecido llegándole hasta casi la cintura, sus labios eran más carnosos y sus piernas se habían hecho larguísimas. Un día en la piscina estaba sola. Su padre trabajaba y todavía no habían llegado sus amigas. Ella jugaba despreocupadamente a tirarse al agua cuando se le acercaron dos chicos de quince años aproximadamente. Eran guapos y a ella le empezaba a dar por el coqueteo. Lo cierto es que hacía poco que centraba su atención en los elementos del otro sexo, ella y sus amigas ya charlaban sobre los muchachos que más les gustaban, también de actores, cantantes, etc. De modo que cuando vio a esos dos, no pudo evitar observarles con interés. Ellos la contemplaban a su vez desde lejos y cuchicheaban. Por fin uno de los muchachos, moreno y espigado, que no estaba nada mal, se acercó hacia ella.

\- Hola, no te conozco, ¿eres nueva por aquí?  
\- No, vivo aquí desde hace mucho…- respondió ella. -  
\- Pues no te había visto nunca, pero me gustaría verte - sonrió él con regocijo, mirándole descaradamente los pechos para preguntar. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
\- Doce- dijo ella que quiso saber a su vez. -¿Y tú?..  
-¿Doce?- exclamó él, anonadado - parece que tengas quince, eres muy…- buscó la palabra para no meter la pata y apenas si pudo añadir - guapa para tu edad.  
\- Gracias. Dentro de un par de meses haré los trece - rio ella ruborizándose por lo que pensaba era un cumplido muy bonito y así respondió. - Tú también eres muy guapo.  
-¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó él más que interesado. -  
-¿Novio? No, nunca he salido con un chico.- Declaró con total sinceridad. -  
-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le propuso él que enseguida reparó en un detalle. No se había presentado, pero eso era fácil de solucionar y así lo hizo comentando. -¡Ah perdona, me llamo Michael, pero todos me llaman Mike!..  
\- Yo me llamo Sandy.- Repuso ella para inquirir con patente interés - ¿tú has salido con alguna chica?  
-¡Claro!,- repuso dándose importancia para asegurar con el desenfado propio de su edad juvenil. - Ya verás cómo lo pasamos bien, ¿te parece que nos veamos en la sala de máquinas a las ocho?  
\- Mi padre no me deja hasta tan tarde, tengo que estar en casa a esa hora.- Opuso la chica. -  
\- Bueno, pues a las siete - corrigió el muchacho. -  
\- ¡Vale!- repuso Sandy muy ilusionada. -  
\- Pues hasta luego - se despidió él corriendo encantado hacia su amigo. -

 

Sandy les vio alejarse hablando, el otro chico escuchaba absorto, ambos se sonreían. Ella no quiso decirles nada a sus amigas cuando llegaron. No deseaba que fuesen detrás listas para cotillear. Tampoco se le ocurrió comentárselo a su padre por vergüenza. De todos modos éste le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con los chicos. Pero a ella le apetecía quedar con Mike y tuvo miedo de que su padre no la dejase. De modo que inventó que iba a estar con Ruby, Jordan y las otras a jugar. Además, sentía algo extraño en su estómago aunque no sabía por qué. A Robert le pareció bien, su hija nunca le mentía así que no tenía razón para sospechar nada extraño. No obstante le dijo que la quería de vuelta a la hora de costumbre. La niña le dijo que sí y se marchó, llevaba una falda corta y una camisa ligera que dejaba notar el sujetador. A las siete estaba en la sala y allí le esperaba Mike que la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Ven vamos a jugar un poco a los vídeo juegos.- Le propuso con amabilidad. -

 

Sandy aceptó, el chico le invitó a dos partidas y a ella, pese a no tener demasiada práctica, no se le daba mal jugar. Cuando terminaron ya eran las siete y media pasadas. Mike le propuso dar una vuelta y la llevó de la mano hacia el parque. A esas horas no había gente por allí y él se lanzó hacia lo que más le interesaba preguntándole con una no disimulada ansiedad.

\- Entonces ¿no has estado con chicos nunca?  
\- No - le dijo ella cándidamente. -  
\- ¿Y no sabes lo que hay que hacer en las citas? - le inquirió él cada vez más excitado. -  
-¿Qué hay que hacer? - Preguntó Sandy sintiéndose confusa e incluso azorada por si hubiera algo que ella se hubiera olvidado de hacer. -

 

Por toda réplica él se aproximó, sus labios se juntaron a los de la atónita chica. Enseguida Mike sonrió. Ahora volvió a besarla de forma más prolongada. Sandy notó un cosquilleo, algo en su interior parecía agitarse. Sus mejillas estaban más calientes. Ese chico además estaba cada vez más pegado a ella, la tenía contra una pared y notaba que en la parte de debajo de ese muchacho algo se había puesto muy duro.

\- Te lo enseñaré- le aseguró él que separándose un poco señaló su entrepierna, al tiempo que le pidió con voz trémula - pon aquí tu mano.

 

Sandy dudó, no creía que eso estuviera bien. Pero el chico le llevó una de sus manos suavemente hasta hacerla palparle sus partes afirmando convencido.

\- Todas las chicas lo hacen. Es algo muy normal, incluso se consideraría como tonta a alguna que no lo hiciera.   
\- ¿Y tengo que hacer así?- Quiso saber la muchacha recorriendo aquella zona tan abultada suavemente con su mano. -  
\- ¡Uff!- , jadeó él sin casi poder contenerse para explicarle. - Tienes que frotarme con la mano así- le movió la mano alrededor de la zona haciendo que la chica hiciese más presión y agarrase lo que ya comenzaba a marcarse en exceso a través de su fino pantalón. -...  
-¿Eso se hace en todas las citas?- le interrogó ella sorprendida. -  
\- Si, en todas- respondió tragando saliva para intentar aguantarse, aunque llevado por el deseo añadió. - Incluso los chicos se la enseñan a las chicas.  
-¿Se la enseñan?- preguntó su interlocutora extrañada. –  
-¿No quieres vérmela?- le propuso él. -  
\- ¡Si!,- dio ella riendo, si todas las otras muchachas lo hacían, no iba a quedar como una tonta. - ¿A ver?

 

Mike miró para todos los lados, no había nadie, sin pensárselo dos veces se bajó los pantalones y el slip. La muchacha miró curiosa como la cosa de ese chico estaba muy rígida y grande.

\- Tócamela- le pidió él casi desesperado. - Venga, por favor.

 

Sandy hizo lo que el muchacho le pedía, sentía algo muy raro en el cuerpo, como un calor extraño que se abría paso desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Entonces sin saber lo que estaba haciendo se agachó. Según acariciaba eso notaba que un estremecimiento la recorría, quería sentir aquella sensación más intensamente. Sin pensar juntó sus labios y comenzó a besarla ligeramente. Mike no podía creerlo, ¡esa chica parecía saber mucho más de lo que le había hecho creer! Estaba a punto de estallar, cuando ella abrió la boca y se la introdujo comenzando a chupar. El muchacho no lo soportó más que unos escasos segundos y eyaculó. Sandy sentía una imperiosa necesidad de beber, chupó hasta exprimir por completo todo. Cuando liberó el miembro del chico éste no podía ni hablar, estaba pálido y ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos le pidió entre jadeos.

\- Quiero más, dame más…  
\- No puedo- dijo él sobrepasado por el asombro para añadir. - Me has dejado sin nada, necesito tiempo.

 

Sandy no le dio más ocasión de hablar, agarrándole el miembro trató de repetir la operación, pero éste se había empequeñecido rápidamente. El muchacho, que estaba confuso e incluso asustado ante semejante chica, se apresuró a subirse el pantalón. Juraría que los ojos de aquella muchacha habían pasado a un tono bermellón, pero al poco se corrigió, eran verdes. Posiblemente hubiera sido la luz. De todos modos Mike había más que cubierto sus mejores expectativas. Esto tenía que contárselo a sus colegas. Pero ahora tocaba irse ya…no fuera a pasar que alguien les pillase.

\- Vale, ya es suficiente - le indicó agitado y muy nervioso para agregar un más conciliador. - Otro día nos veremos ¿eh?..  
\- Bueno, pero entonces me darás más de esto - le dijo Sandy con visible deseo de que así fuera. -  
\- Claro, claro - aseguró él que se marchó a todo correr. -

 

La muchacha se quedó sola. Casi ni recordaba que hacía allí. Al poco creyó acordarse, había estado jugando a las máquinas con Mike y se habían despedido. Volvió a su casa, estaba aturdida. Había sentido algo nuevo y muy extraño, algo que parecía quemarle por dentro y a la vez la empujaba a fijarse en aquel chico. Ahora iba por la calle y comenzó a mirar intensamente en esa parte a todos los muchachos que se cruzaban con ella. Por fin esa sensación fue desapareciendo y llegó a casa.

\- Sandy, son las ocho y cuarto - le amonestó suavemente Robert según entraba. -  
\- Perdona papá, me he entretenido, he estado jugando a las máquinas.  
\- Bueno, pero la próxima vez procura mirar el reloj - le pidió su padre con más condescendencia. -  
\- Si, papá ¿Qué hay de cenar?- Preguntó con total naturalidad. -  
\- Macarrones…- contestó su interlocutor. -  
\- Bien, me gustan los macarrones, sobre todo los largos y con mucha salsa - sonrió ella con cierta malicia. -

 

Robert no dio ninguna importancia al comentario y le dijo a su hija que pusiera la mesa. Los dos cenaron y después se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Sandy acudió a la piscina como si nada hubiera sucedido. Allí la descubrieron enseguida los dos chicos del día anterior, esta vez fue el amigo de Mike, uno de pelo castaño, el que se acercó.

\- Hola, me llamo Luke, soy amigo de Mike,- le dijo a Sandy. - ¿Saldrías conmigo hoy?...  
-¿Salir contigo?- preguntó Sandy extrañada. - ¿Para qué?..  
\- Por si quieres más de lo que Mike te dio - sonrió ladinamente él, seguro de que tendría éxito. -  
-¿Lo que me dio?- Sandy estaba sorprendida, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y rehusó con un educado. - No gracias, mi padre me tiene prohibido salir.

 

Aunque a su interlocutor eso no le cayó muy bien, Después de lo que su colega le había contado no estaba dispuesto a perderse algo así. Trató de insistir, incluso se atrevió a rozar uno de los pechos de Sandy que reaccionó poniéndose de mal humor.

\- No me toques o se lo diré a mi padre…

 

El muchacho se quedó cortado, no sabía qué hacer. Posiblemente su amigo le hubiera gastado una broma. Desde luego esa chica no parecía ser en absoluto como le había dicho. Por su parte Sandy le dio la espalda alejándose de él. De vuelta a casa, le contó a su padre lo ocurrido y Robert se alarmó para comentarla.

\- Hija, no dejes que te toquen de esa forma, ya te lo he explicado. Los chicos se interesan por ti, ya eres una mujercita.  
-¿A todos los chicos les ocurre eso, papá?- preguntó con curiosidad. -  
\- Si, a todos, claro, es normal - repuso Robert con naturalidad aunque enseguida matizó con claro tinte de advertencia. - Pero tú no debes dejarles, todavía eres muy joven.  
-¿A ti también te pasa?

 

Su interlocutor quedó desconcertado durante unos momentos pero supo responder.

\- Claro, pero en mi caso es algo diferente, yo ya soy mayor.  
-¿Te pasaría conmigo?- le inquirió la niña de pie frente a él y mirándole fijamente, de tal forma que hizo que Robert se sobresaltara apresurándose a responder.-  
\- No, contigo no, tú eres mi hija, y yo soy tu padre, eso no pasa. Me ocurrió con tu madre, por eso naciste tú.

 

Sandy pareció darse por satisfecha con esa respuesta, cambió de tema sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Anunciando de la manera más natural.

\- Me voy a ver la tele…

 

Robert se quedó observándola con inquietud. De un tiempo a esta parte su hija había comenzado a portarse de forma extraña, y le preocupaba porque dentro de poco entraría en el instituto y allí había muchos chicos mayores dispuestos a cualquier cosa por aprovecharse de una niña como ella. Pero tampoco quería encerrarla en casa pues tenía edad para empezar a salir algo más con los jóvenes de su edad. Y bajo ningún concepto quería que su hija se aislase. Bastante mal lo pasaron al poco de la muerte de ILaya. El pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer. Estaba hecho un lío, dejó pasar el verano y comenzar el siguiente curso. Quizás las cosas se pondrían en su lugar por sí solas. Y el tiempo pareció darle la razón. Sandy daba la impresión de haber vuelto a la normalidad con el inicio de las clases. Durante ese nuevo año académico cumplió los trece años. Pero parecía que tuviese alguno más por su desarrollo. De todos modos, las cosas iban bien. Sus notas eran muy buenas, mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros y no se había producido un nuevo incidente. Aunque un día comenzó a sentirse mal, estaba en clase de matemáticas y pidió permiso para salir.

-Señorita Walton.- Pudo decir casi haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.- ¿Podría ir al servicio, por favor?

La profesora la observó y juzgando aquello como fruto de la menstruación se lo concedió sin ningún problema. Sandy salió y fue a lavarse la cara. Se notaba rara, posiblemente algo le hubiese sentado mal en el desayuno. Sin embargo no pudo ni chillar cuando, tras salir del excusado, fue a mirarse al espejo para lavarse las manos y retocarse el pelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Exclamó sin poderlo evitar con un tono de voz mucho más grave de lo normal.-

 

Advirtió con horror que sus ojos de siempre verdes habían pasado a tener un tono rosáceo, casi de color burdeos. Su pelo incluso había adquirido un color cobrizo y además le dolían las encías. Aterrada, descubrió que un par de colmillos trataban de abrirse paso en su boca. Se la tapó con la mano y se dio la vuelta respirando muy agitada. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Sandy la bloqueó enseguida y escuchó la voz de Kimberly, una compañera suya de clase, que además era su mejor amiga.

\- Sandy ¿estás bien? Como tardabas, la profesora me ha mandado a decirte que si te pasa algo…  
\- Estoy bien - respondió con una voz algo ronca. - Enseguida salgo...  
\- Déjame entrar, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé, me estoy haciendo pis - le apremió su amiga tocando de nuevo con los nudillos. -

 

Sandy desbloqueó la puerta y se metió a todo correr en uno de los aseos cerrando la portezuela de éste, guardó silencio y escuchó como su amiga entraba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó ésta desde fuera. -  
\- Si, es que yo también me lo hacía - pudo decir la pobre chica tratando de disimular en su aun algo ronca voz que estaba bastante asustada. – Después de… ya sabes

 

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó la cadena del servicio de al lado, Kim salió apremiándola a ella.

-¡Vamos Sandy! , la profe se va a enfadar contigo.  
\- Es que aún tengo ganas. Algo me debe haber sentado mal - repuso ella tratando de ganar tiempo - ve tú, yo voy enseguida.  
\- Vale, pero date prisa ¿eh? - Le pidió comprensivamente Kim saliendo del servicio. -

 

En cuanto su amiga salió, Sandy abrió la puerta y corrió a mirarse en el espejo. Rezaba por estar normal. Afortunadamente volvía a mostrar su aspecto de siempre, ¡menos mal! Quizás hubiese sido una alucinación. Nerviosa todavía, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y volvió a clase. Por suerte no tuvo más contratiempos. Al volver a casa estaba demasiado asustada para contarle nada a su padre que aún no había regresado, ella preparó la cena y esperó, por fin llegó Robert.

\- Hola Sandy ¿Cómo te han ido las clases? - Se interesó con jovialidad. -  
\- Bien- repuso ella escueta y desvaídamente. -  
-¿Sólo bien?- le inquirió su padre mirándole a los ojos lo que la puso nerviosa. Parecía que le hubiese visto algo extraño.-  
-¡Bien, nada más, hoy ha sido un día como los otros, no sé qué más voy a decirte! - espetó Sandy algo alterada. -

 

Robert se quedó sorprendido por aquella salida de su hija y trató de calmarla con tono conciliador.

\- Bueno, perdona, sólo era una pregunta…

 

Sandy se calmó enseguida, le pesaba haber respondido así a su padre. El pobre venía cansado del trabajo y a fin de cuentas sólo se interesaba por ella. Pero no podía decirle lo que había sucedido y aún estaba asustada. Trató de disculparse con un tono más amable.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?..- se interesó mirando a su padre con una expresión más sociable. -  
\- Bien- respondió Robert de una forma escueta pero con un tono más distendido. -  
-¿Sólo bien?- dijo Sandy.-

La chica se quedó esperando en su padre una reacción parecida a la suya, tenía derecho a devolverle la contestación, pero Robert salió con un comentario muy distinto. 

\- Mucho mejor ahora que estoy en casa contigo, cariño.- Sonrió el añadiendo con humor. - El trabajo es muy aburrido...

 

Sandy también sonrió, su padre le había hecho sentirse mejor, siempre lo hacía. Empezó a comer con apetito a la par que Robert alababa el plato de carne que ella había preparado.

\- Cada día cocinas mejor hija, espero que en lo demás estés progresando también.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella algo a la defensiva pero cuidando de no repetir su tono anterior. -  
\- Me refiero al instituto, Sandy - dijo Robert algo más serio pues comenzaba a sospechar que algo en su hija no iba bien. – Mira cariño, si te ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo, hija. Sea lo que sea soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti. Sé que a veces te parezco pesado y todo eso pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo.  
\- Gracias papá, lo haré - contestó su contertulia aliviada de que no le hubiera hecho una pregunta directa. Había pasado por alto su mala reacción de antes y eso la tranquilizó. - No te preocupes, de verdad que todo me va muy bien, en Biología seguro que sacaré un sobresaliente.  
\- ¡Un sobresaliente!, vaya, eso está muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, hija. – Afirmó él con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Y en lo demás?  
-Pues prácticamente lo mismo.- Afirmó ella con satisfacción.-  
-¡Esa es mi chica! La más lista de la clase.- Afirmó su orgulloso padre con semblante sonriente.-

 

La aludida sonrió también y bajó la cabeza avergonzada de su tono anterior. Aunque su padre aparentó no percatarse de ello y pasó a otros temas en tanto los dos se dedicaban a terminar de cenar. Y en lo relativo a esas calificaciones Sandy no mentía. Aparte de en biología obtuvo tres más. Y el resto notables. No se podía negar que era una buena estudiante, pero a la vez que eso, su interés por los chicos aumentaba. Sin que Robert se enterase comenzó a salir con alguno, casi todos mayores, que pronto corrieron la voz de que era una chica fácil. Con uno de ellos, llegó por fin a hacer el amor. Era un muchacho de último curso y se la llevó a su casa un día que sus padres no estaban. Casi sin decirse nada ambos comenzaron a besarse sobre la cama de matrimonio de los padres de él. Sandy ya había aprendido bastante, se desnudó y apremió al chico a hacer lo propio. Éste no se hizo de rogar y casi sin ningún tipo de preludio él la penetró. Sandy comenzó a jadear, de forma cada vez más fuerte. El muchacho al principio estaba encantado pero tras unos minutos se dejó ir. Ella sintió un cálido líquido penetrar por sus entrañas pero eso no le bastaba, estaba frenética, sujetaba al agotado muchacho y con una tremenda fuerza le dio la vuelta situándose encima. La chica botaba sobre el miembro de él que ya no podía más. El chaval palideció de terror cuando, entre la poca iluminación que tenía el cuarto vio el resplandor rojizo de los ojos de su amante. Como en una película de terror, dos colmillos brotaron de su boca y el pelo adquirió un tinte rojizo, el muchacho gritó de horror pero aquella especie de fiera no le soltaba. Por fin acabó desmayándose y ella, poco a poco fue perdiendo su ímpetu hasta parar agotada. Pasados unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y miró al muchacho incrédula. Sandy no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero estaban desnudos y ella montada sobre él. Aun sentía el miembro erecto del chico en su interior. Se separó y aturdida corrió a vestirse saliendo de allí lo más deprisa que pudo. Eran más de las nueve del sábado. Cuando volvió a su casa, dio las buenas noches a su padre y se acostó. Robert, en vista de sus buenas notas le había dado permiso para llegar más tarde y Sandy estaba en el límite permitido. No le hizo ninguna pregunta a su hija y la dejó ir a dormir. Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, era como si una parte de sí misma se rebelara contra ella en su interior. Se despertó agitada, tardó en conciliar el sueño y al día siguiente se levantó a las once. Como era fin de semana su padre la había dejado dormir. La muchacha se arregló para salir a dar un paseo, llamaría a Tod, el chico con el que salía. Fue a buscarle a casa, pero para su sorpresa él no estaba. Supuso que estaría con sus amigos en el burguer y se dirigió hacia allí. No se equivocaba, él estaba con su grupo, pero parecía preocupado. Lo que desde luego nadie se esperaba fue la reacción que tuvo al ver a Sandy. Se levantó tirando la bandeja con la hamburguesa y gritó frenético.

-¡No, no te acerques a mí, no te acerques!

 

Todos, incluida Sandy le miraron atónitos. Ella se acercó preocupada preguntándole.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te he llamado pero no estabas en casa ¿No quedamos en vernos hoy?..  
-¡No, nunca más, nunca, déjame! - balbuceaba presa de un miedo atroz. -  
\- ¡Pero, qué te pasa tío! - le dijo entre anonadado y divertido uno de sus amigos para añadir con mofa. - ¿Es que Sandy ha sido demasiado para ti? - Se reía pues el día anterior Tod le había contado que planeaba llevarla a casa de sus padres para “hacerlo” de modo que ese otro amigo añadió con regocijo. -Yo pensaba que era una loba, pero no creo que sea para tanto. - Añadió susurrándole algo a su camarilla de amigos que se rieron. -  
\- ¡No, es un monstruo!- aullaba el chico fuera de sí. - No dejéis que se me acerque. ¡Me matará!  
-¡Joder con la niña!- exclamó uno de los chicos riéndose para pedirle con abierto descaro. - Oye ¿No te importaría salir conmigo la próxima vez?- todos se hicieron coro de las carcajadas. -

 

Sandy se sentía aturdida, no comprendía nada, pero se estaban riendo con ella. Peor aún, ¡humillándola!, seguramente Tod habría contado que se acostaron. Pero eso no era ya tan raro entre los chavales de su edad. Lo que no tenía explicación era su actitud, la miraba como el que tiene en frente a un monstruo. No quiso aguantar más y salió de allí muy dolida por las burlas pero, lo que más le asustaba era la reacción de Tod, él estaba loco por ella ¿qué habría pasado ayer para que ahora se comportase así? 

-No lo comprendo. Pero ¿qué se cree que le he hecho?- Se decía entre sollozos.-

 

Sin poder evitar llorar volvió a casa, por suerte su padre había salido y no la vería, así que llamó a Kimberly, necesitaba una amiga para desahogarse. Ésta, al oírla llorar por el teléfono, fue enseguida para allá. Pero Sandy le dijo que mejor se verían en la calle pues su padre no tardaría en volver. Las dos amigas quedaron en un puesto de perritos calientes del parque.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le inquirió su compañera preocupada - me has asustado por teléfono.  
\- Tengo miedo Kim, anoche estuve con Tod y hoy me rehuía como si estuviera leprosa o algo así,- le desveló contándole lo ocurrido. -  
\- Lo que pasa es que ese tipo se habrá llevado una lección, a ellos no les gusta que les humillen en la cama – rio. -No te preocupes- añadió con desenfado mirando su reloj. -  
-¿Tienes prisa?- le preguntó Sandy no deseando entretenerla. -  
\- Es que he quedado con Paul- sonrió ella agregando ilusionada - vamos a ir al cine. Como me llamaste tan disgustada le dije que se pasara por aquí a recogerme. Mira - señaló a un chico rubio y bastante atractivo que se acercaba inquiriéndole a su amiga - ese es, le he conocido en solfeo, ¿a qué es guapo?  
\- Sí, mucho - sonrió Sandy que realmente así lo pensaba, aunque enseguida agregó. - No quiero molestaros. Me iré antes de que llegue.  
\- No tonta, espera, así te lo presento. - Le indicó su compañera con visible orgullo e ilusión de hacerlo. -

 

Sandy esperó un tanto en contra de su voluntad, no quería entrometerse en la cita de su amiga. Pero por cortesía dejó que ella le presentase a su novio. Él le dio la mano y la estrechó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío, su mirada y la del chico convergieron, ese muchacho también había notado algo similar, apenas pudo apartar la vista de ella hasta que Kim le dijo.

\- Bueno, Paul, llegaremos tarde,  
\- Si, es verdad,- respondió él algo atolondrado sin dejar de mirar a esa atractiva chica morena. - Vámonos…

 

Los dos se alejaron caminando de la mano, Sandy les siguió con la vista hasta perderles y después se dirigió a su casa....

 

Al día siguiente como de costumbre se acercó al kiosco de helados que solía frecuentar con Kim, pero ella no estaba allí, supuso que habría quedado con Paul. Sonrió, se alegraba por su amiga. Ésta era una muchacha agradable, aunque no tan desarrollada como la propia Sandy. Los chicos no solían fijarse tanto en ella. Además, había tardado en decidirse a salir con un chico, se veía que ese le importaba mucho para haber dado el paso y la notaba muy ilusionada. Así que quizás debería acostumbrarse a verla menos. Bueno, lo principal era que su amiga fuera feliz. Pensado así, se dirigía a su casa y pasó por el salón de juegos. Allí descubrió un grupo de amigas que estaban sentadas en corro alrededor de alguien. Llegó sin que la vieran y escuchó tras los cristales del local, un susurro llegó a su fino oído.

-¡Qué poca vergüenza!, quien lo iba a decir, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

Sandy se decidió a entrar y saludó a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicas ¿Cómo es que os habéis venido aquí tan temprano?..

 

El corro de sus compañeras se quedó mudo, sus rostros variaban de la indignación a la sorpresa, incluso al miedo. Sandy se quedó atónita, pero más de ver que la persona que estaba en el centro y que era el foco de atención hasta su llegada era su amiga Kim. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados de llorar, aún le quedaban lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Sandy muy preocupada por ella. -

 

Sin mediar respuesta ninguna, su amiga se abalanzó sobre ella dándole una bofetada y le habría pegado más si las otras no la sujetan. Kimberly estalló en gritos.

-¡Eres una zorra, zorra!, ¿cómo has podido hacerme eso, puta más que puta? ¿Cómo has podido?..

 

La interpelada retrocedió asustada tapándose su enrojecida mejilla, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. Las otras chicas cerraron filas en torno a Kim y una de ellas le espetó.

-¡Tienes mucha cara Sandy, hacerle eso a tu mejor amiga y encima atreverte a asomar las narices por aquí!  
-¡Si! Todas sabíamos que eras una zorra, y lo pasábamos por alto, pero esto ya es el colmo. No respetas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kim que siempre te ha defendido. No queremos que vengas más con nosotras - le escupió otra. -  
\- Pero si yo no he hecho nada, ¡por favor Kim!, ¿qué te pasa?- repuso al asombrada chica entre balbuceos, a punto de llorar. –  
-¡Serás cínica! - La increpó otra observándola con manifiesto desprecio.- Jamás he visto a alguien con tan poca sensibilidad…  
\- Será mejor que te vayas - intervino de forma algo más amable un chico que era compañero de solfeo de su amiga. -...

 

La muchacha obedeció asintiendo despacio y casi en shock. Salió de allí temblando. ¡No podía, no quería creer lo que le estaba sucediendo! Eso era una pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa. Incluso una chica del grupo de amigas de Kim, de nombre Tania, salió tras ella y nada más alcanzarla se encaró con ella y le espetó.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso siendo su mejor amiga? ella confiaba en ti. Te quería como a su hermana. Siempre nos decía a todas que eras una buena chica. ¿Por qué?...  
\- Pero ¿hacer el qué?- repuso Sandy con un hilo de voz sintiéndose cada vez más confusa y asustada. – No entiendo de que me hablas. ¡De verdad!  
\- Ayer te pilló haciéndotelo con su novio detrás de su propia casa. ¿No me digas que no lo sabes? Replicó su interlocutora con los brazos en jarras. - ¿Es que ahora tiene amnesia? ¡Vaya una cara más dura!

 

A Sandy casi se le cortó la respiración, apenas pudo responder.

\- Yo me fui a casa a las ocho. Ella se fue con Paul al cine.  
\- Kim me contó lo que había pasado,- le dijo Tania relatando. - Ella salió con su novio del cine y él la acompañó a casa. Paul le había dejado su chaqueta porque refrescaba pero se le olvidó llevársela. Kim se dio cuenta a los pocos minutos y decidió correr tras él para alcanzarle y devolvérsela. Entonces escuchó unos jadeos entre los arbustos y os descubrió a los dos.  
\- Pero yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso- rebatió Sandy negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. -  
-¡Pues no he terminado maldita hipócrita! - repuso su interlocutora elevando su tono con bastante enfado. - Cuando os vio se puso a chillar histérica. Paul se dio cuenta y al menos quiso esconderse pero tú no le dejaste. Kim nos ha dicho que sólo jadeabas. Más, más, quiero más. – Remachó Tania para preguntar con visible indignación. - Contéstame Sandy ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú? Ni siquiera te importó tirarte al novio de tu mejor amiga delante de ella.  
\- ¡No, no es verdad!- se resistía la acusada moviendo la cabeza con horror - me confundiría con otra. Hablaré con Paul, eso es, seguro que él lo aclara todo.- Corrió hasta perder de vista a esa muchacha que la vio alejarse con una marcada mirada de desprecio. -

 

Tardó poco en enterarse de que Paul estaba con sus amigos en el campo de baseball aunque él no estaba de humor para jugar. Le vio solo, sentado en el banquillo y vestido de calle. En cuanto el muchacho la observó acercarse quiso salir corriendo pero Sandy le pidió que se quedara.

\- Por favor,- le suplicó cargada de angustia - yo no me acuerdo de nada de lo de ayer. Kim piensa que tú y yo…  
\- Lo hicimos- añadió Paul sentenciando con amargura - es verdad Sandy. Y yo tuve tanta culpa como tú…  
¿Pero qué es lo que ocurrió? te juro que no recuerdo nada. - Chilló ella al borde de la histeria. -  
\- Me parece increíble que no te acuerdes, pero te lo contaré si así refresco tu memoria, aunque debes calmarte. - Le pidió él añadiendo con cierta brusquedad consciente de que el alto tono de voz de esa chica estaba comenzando a atraer miradas. De modo que le ordenó. -¡Siéntate!

Sandy se dominó lo bastante como para sentarse. Su interlocutor le contó todo lo ocurrido.

 

Paul dejó a Kim en la puerta de casa, había refrescado, el chico de forma muy amable le había prestado la chaqueta y pensó en recogerla al día siguiente. Así tendría una excusa para verla otra vez. Se despidió dándola un beso en los labios y corrió de vuelta a casa. Cuando se hubo alejado aflojó el paso. Estaba muy contento, ambos se lo habían pasado muy bien, y estaba seguro de que él a Kim le gustaba de verdad. Caminaba absorto en eso cuando rodeó la valla del jardín de la chica topándose de bruces con Sandy.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- le preguntó sorprendido consultando su reloj. - Son más de las nueve y ya es de noche…  
\- Te buscaba- fue la respuesta de la muchacha que ya le estaba recorriendo con las manos. -  
\- Pero, ¿para qué?- le preguntó el atónito intentando apartarse sin lograrlo. -  
\- Me gustas mucho - repuso ella acariciando su entrepierna. - Vamos ahí detrás - señaló indicando unos arbustos para afirmar -, allí no nos verán.  
\- Pero, ¿y Kim? – Pudo pretextar él.- 

Y es que Paul se resistía a duras penas pues las caricias de esa muchacha le hacían mella, notaba como empezaba a excitarse. 

\- No lo sabrá si no se lo decimos – sonrió maliciosamente su interlocutora que empezó a besarle con mucha pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él. – Tú no se lo dirás… ¿verdad?- Jadeó ella mirándole con un extraño fulgor rojizo en sus ojos…

 

Paul no pudo resistirse más y se dejó llevar. La mirada de aquella chica era como un imán que le atrapase. Aquellos ojos le abducían de una forma que no podía explicar. Sandy le bajó el pantalón con celeridad y comenzó a practicarle una felación, después se despojó de su falda y su ropa íntima y se sirvió del miembro de él para penetrarse. Los dos jadeaban llenos de excitación cuando el muchacho escuchó la voz de Kim llamándole.

-¿Paul? Te has dejado la chaqueta. ¿Paul? ¿Estás aquí?..

El chico aterrado le suplicó a su amante que parase.

-¡Por favor, Kim está aquí, espera un momento Sandy!..  
-¡Quiero más, quiero más! – repetía ella jadeando descontroladamente. -

 

La voz de su novia se acercó y Paul vio impotente como atravesaba los arbustos atraída por el ruido. Sus miradas se clavaron, en el mismo momento en que él eyaculaba en Sandy el mundo se le vino encima, Kim comenzó a gritar. Paul trató de desasirse pero esa chica le sujetaba con una fuerza increíble. Incluso creyó ver una especie de finos colmillos sobresaliendo de los carnosos labios de ella. Sin embargo no se fijó mucho en eso, sólo veía a Kim chillar histérica y darse media vuelta para alejarse a todo correr. Por fin, su amante se apartó de él y cayó a un lado. Paul se vistió como pudo y corrió tras su novia pero ésta ya estaba encerrada en su casa y el chico tenía miedo de llamar y que los padres de ella interviniesen. Se volvió a los arbustos para decírselo a Sandy pero ella había desaparecido.

 

La cara de ésta ahora estaba descompuesta cuando oyó aquella terrible historia, sólo gemía y lloraba.

\- Yo no me acuerdo, ¡te lo juro! , no sé de qué me estás hablando. Me volví a mi casa cuando os vi marcharos en el parque - repetía una y otra vez. - Por favor…  
\- Ahora aléjate de mí, ¡no quiero verte más! - le dijo Paul de forma cortante a la par que se levantaba marchándose de allí con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. -

 

Sandy corrió de vuelta a su casa, no podía soportarlo más. Todo aquel que la conocía y se cruzaba en su camino la evitaba mirándola con desprecio e incluso miedo. Llegó tras lo que pareció una eternidad y cerró la puerta esperando encontrarse a salvo para desahogarse a solas, pero su padre estaba allí. Robert la vio con lágrimas en los ojos y descompuesta por el temor, entonces ella no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar.

-¡Papá ayúdame por favor, me estoy volviendo loca!...

 

Robert sin entender nada la apretó entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla. En cuanto lo consiguió, Sandy se atrevió a contarle lo sucedido pues ya no deseaba ocultarlo más. Esperaba que su padre se enfadara con ella muchísimo. Bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada deseando que la tierra la tragase en ese instante. ¿Cómo se tomaría su padre aquello? Seguro que pensaría que no era más que una fulana pero él no pronunciaba palabra. Aquello era todavía peor. ¡Ojalá la hubiera regañado, gritado, insultado o pegado incluso! 

-Papá…dime algo.- Se atrevió gemir.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

 

Sorprendida a la par que asustada la chica se atrevió a levantar la vista y se asombró al verle llorar también, lo cual si cabe aún la inquietó aún más.

\- Lo siento papá, lo siento...soy un monstruo - sollozaba desconsolada.- Te he decepcionado…

 

La muchacha estaba desolada creyendo que le había avergonzado terriblemente, posiblemente habría roto el corazón de su padre al confesar semejante iniquidad. Pero fue entonces cuando su perplejidad aumentó con la réplica de su progenitor.

\- No nena, no es culpa tuya, hace años que debí decírtelo, pero nunca encontré el modo. ¿Cómo podría un padre decirle a su hija una cosa así? Pero ahora ya no hay elección, tienes que saberlo. – Suspiró él con voz llena de consternada resignación.-   
-¿Saber?- Repitió Sandy entre atónita y asustada.- ¿Saber qué?..

 

Y para asombro de su hija, se levantó reapareciendo con un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero negro y declaró desvelándole a la chica. 

-Esto es un diario escrito por tu madre, en él explica todo lo que te está ocurriendo. ¡Perdóname hija porque no tuve valor suficiente para confesártelo antes!  
-¿Qué pone en este libro, papá?- preguntó Sandy ahora ya más curiosa que asustada. -  
\- Léetelo hija, léetelo y no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo.- Fue la queda y a la vez solidaria respuesta de él que trataba de ser animosa sin lograrlo. – Pase lo que pase…

 

La niña, con el corazón a punto de estallar, abrió el libro. Lo hizo por una señal que su padre había dejado. Las primeras palabras que leyó, en una gótica y muy bella caligrafía en rojo, fueron estas.

 

"A mi querida hija Sandy, de parte de tu madre, ILaya."

"Hija, en estos días supongo que tu padre habrá considerado que ya serás lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender lo que voy a contarte. Antes de nada te pido perdón, si lo que te voy a confesar desde estas páginas te produce desasosiego o miedo. No tienes por qué sentirlo, ¡ojalá hubiese podido decírtelo en persona! pero desgraciadamente no habrá sido posible si estás leyendo estas palabras. Tampoco era justo que fuera tu padre el único encargado de soportar esa carga...- la página terminaba ahí y Sandy con la mano temblorosa ante lo que fuera a descubrir, volvió la hoja, tragó saliva y siguió leyendo -…

 

Ante todo quiero que sepas que soy tu madre y que te quiero, siempre te he querido y te querré pase lo que pase, como quiero a tu padre. Gracias a él y a su profundo amor estoy aquí. Pues, por extraño que te parezca, no soy humana como pueda serlo él.- La joven miró a su padre perpleja, pero Robert le indicó que continuase leyendo, la chica así lo hizo para acabar por aumentar su sorpresa - .En realidad, provengo de otra dimensión, de un mundo del llamado bajo astral, que tú conoces bajo el nombre de Infierno. Debes saber que no es nada parecido a cualquier explicación que te hayan podido dar en el colegio o en la iglesia. Es un mundo con sus propias leyes y habitantes, y yo era una de ellos. En el infierno existen nueve círculos, cada uno con sus propias características, son como regiones diferentes. Están separados por grandes puertas .Yo pertenecía al Tercero y soy una diablesa.

\- Papá ¿esto es una broma, verdad? - Le preguntó Sandy sin poder creer lo que leía. -  
\- No hija. Me temo que no. - Respondió el interpelado ahora bastante serio. -  
\- No puede ser- musitó la muchacha con gesto incrédulo para repetirse. - ¡Es imposible!  
\- Por favor hija, continúa, vamos - le animó suavemente Robert, sujetándola de una mano. -

 

La chica siguió leyendo a duras penas. Su madre procedía a explicarle otras muchas cosas. Retomó aquello nuevamente a partir de…

 

"Soy una diablesa, más exactamente una súcubos de la categoría del conocimiento y la ciencia. Eso quiere decir que tengo dones y saberes, estudios, como lo llamarían en la Tierra, relacionados con química y física. Mi condición de súcubos supone ser capaz de mantener relaciones con humanos del sexo masculino. Fruto de ellas con tu padre estás tú aquí. Por favor, no quiero que pienses en mí como en un ser horrible rodeado por fuego en el infierno. No es así, los demonios no somos todos crueles y horrorosos. Los hay como en la Tierra, existen personas hermosas o feas, nobles o malvadas. En mi caso no se puede decir que fuera una santa al principio, pero gracias al amor que tu padre me profesó yo abrí los ojos y comprendí lo bello que es amar. Como también deseo que lo sepas tú."

 

Sandy pasó a la página siguiente donde unas letras subrayadas anunciaban.

"Cuando llegues a la pubertad".

Empezarás a sufrir algunos cambios, llegará tu primer periodo. Eso es normal para todas las chicas, tanto humanas como diablesas, así que no te preocupes, hija. Más tarde, y si has recibido predomino de mi herencia genética, tu deseo hacia el otro sexo irá en aumento, no podrás resistirte a su atracción. NO debes temer por eso. En la siguiente hoja le dejo escrito a tu padre una serie de ingredientes que, mezclados en las medidas que describo, tienen el efecto de un poderoso neutralizador para tales deseos. No te los quitarán, pero al menos los harán controlables. Una súcubos, sobre todo en los primeros años de fertilidad, es víctima de su instinto de procreación y busca la obtención de proteínas que sólo el varón puede producir. Eres una hija de Lilith. Tendrás un gran deseo de semen, ya sea humano o demoniaco y desearas copular casi de inmediato. Espero que antes de que te suceda tomes precauciones, no por miedo a enfermedades terrestres, a eso serás casi invulnerable. Me refiero a la posibilidad de que quedes encinta."

Y era cierto, desde que era muy pequeña Sandy nunca había tenido problemas de enfermar seriamente. Acaso algunas enfermedades humanas se habían desarrollado de forma inocua en ella, elevando mucho su temperatura corporal y produciéndole los síntomas normales pero sin producirla más daños. Su padre casi nunca había querido llevarla al médico y menos permitir que le hicieran análisis, ni siquiera en el colegio. Ella jamás comprendió el porqué, tampoco es que le hubiese preocupado. Siempre creyó que era una suerte librarse de inyecciones y otro tipo de cosas fastidiosas que sus compañeros le contaban que debían soportar cuando iban a los médicos. Ahora, para su horror lo entendía. No obstante todo ese nuevo conocimiento también le hacía comprender el porqué de muchos de sus trastornos. De modo que Sandy, a la búsqueda de más respuestas, prosiguió la lectura ahora más interesada que asustada.

 

"El principal objeto de tus temores puede ser que tu aspecto externo cambie, sufrirás ciertas reacciones cuando tu sangre se altere por el cambio hormonal. Tus ojos se enrojecerán, ese es el color natural de los demonios. Aunque los hay con otros colores, pero al menos, el mío es el rojo. Tu pelo puede que también tome este color. Incluso te crecerán los colmillos de la parte superior de la mandíbula, eso ocurre en los casos de mayor excitación o tensión nerviosa. Es normal que te asustes pero ocurre lo mismo que con tus deseos sexuales, con el tiempo y unos preparados que también dejo anotados y sobre todo, a medida que crezcas y madures, serás capaz de controlarlo".

 

\- Papá - confesó Sandy visiblemente asustada y nerviosa. - Eso me ha pasado desde hace ya un año, un día en el colegio creí que me ocurriría delante de toda la clase.  
\- Debiste decírmelo, hija - repuso suavemente él con un cierto poso recriminatorio. -  
\- Pero, ¿cómo me iba a imaginar esto?- se defendió la muchacha alegando no sin justificación. -Creía que tú te asustarías de mí, ¡o que pensarías que estaba loca!  
\- Tienes razón, la culpa fue mía. Lo siento, debí ser yo quien se adelantara - admitió Robert que le pidió. - Sigue leyendo por favor.

 

Sandy asintió, estaba más que dispuesta a ello sin necesidad de que su padre insistiera.

 

"Nunca te sientas mal a causa de esto, tú eres una chica distinta a las demás sólo en estas cosas. Pero no pasan de ser características físicas que no son ni buenas ni malas en sí mismas. Dependerá de ti el cómo usarlas. No eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie. Jamás te avergüences, pero, eso sí, se prudente y ten cuidado de no mostrarte así en público. Las gentes odian y temen lo que no entienden. Aunque si te mantienes precavida y discreta, cuando aprendas a controlar tus dones y tus cambios, yo sé que podrás ser tan feliz como cualquiera, recuérdalo siempre hija."

 

El texto terminaba en esa parte con una dedicatoria.

"Te quiere tu madre... (Firmado)ILaya".

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?- Le preguntó Sandy mirando con una expresión perdida a su padre. –  
\- Lo primero es dejarme leer los ingredientes de los que tu madre habla, yo te haré esa poción o lo que sea para ayudarte. - Repuso él -...  
\- Quiero saber más - le pidió la muchacha con determinación. - Más cosas de los demonios y de mí misma. No quiero hacer daño ni asustar a nadie más. Aquí todos me odian a causa de esto.  
\- Si hija, y nos mudaremos de aquí, hace tiempo que temía que esto ocurriera. No te preocupes, empezaremos de nuevo, donde no nos conozcan y tú tendrás una nueva oportunidad de hacer amigos.  
\- Pero, ¿y tú trabajo, papá? - Preguntó ella visiblemente preocupada. - ¿Qué haremos si no encuentras otro?..  
\- No te preocupes,- replicó despreocupadamente él.- Llevo un tiempo mirando anuncios y he llamado a una empresa, les envié muy currículo y me han aceptado.

 

La chica sonrió aliviada y agradecida, su padre siempre pensaba en todo. ¡Menos mal! Ya que la estancia en su colegio se había hecho insoportable. De momento no volvería lo que restase de curso. Su padre la cambiaría a un lugar más alejado. Eso le exigiría levantarse mucho más temprano, pero no le importaba. Robert dispuso que, aprovechando el verano, venderían todo y los dos se cambiarían de ciudad. Así Sandy dejó la que había sido su casa desde que recordara, sus amigos y su colegio de siempre sin despedirse de nadie. Tampoco tenía ahora a quien decir adiós. En cuanto descubrieron una casa lo suficientemente asequible y adecuada se mudaron. Tardaron sólo un mes en disponerlo todo y volver a la vida habitual. Robert aprovechó los días antes de incorporarse a su nuevo empleo para buscar los elementos que ILaya describía en sus notas y combinarlos. Por suerte eran fáciles de conseguir y baratos. Merced a su instrumental químico los sintetizó en pastillas que la joven llevaba siempre consigo. Así, con mucha más seguridad, la chica cumplió los catorce años y pasó a segundo de secundaria, había crecido bastante, estaba casi tan alta como su padre. Su carácter había madurado también. Comenzó de cero y con su belleza y desenvoltura, además de su simpatía, hizo amigos enseguida. Uno los primeros días del curso, atravesaba el pasillo hacia la puerta principal cuando vio a un chico en silla de ruedas que trataba de entrar. Pese a los esfuerzos que hacía por pasar la silla parecía atorada. Sandy se acercó hasta él para interesarse por su situación.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le inquirió al muchacho con amabilidad. -  
\- Gracias, esta silla se ha atascado - señaló a las ruedas, enganchadas en la ranura de la puerta. -Pero pesa mucho y yo no puedo moverla. Quizás sea mejor que llames a algún chico para que te ayude, yo no peso demasiado pero la silla sí.- Replicó él visiblemente azorado. -

 

Sandy sonrió, en efecto, el chico era delgaducho, de pelo castaño claro y unos tímidos ojos azules. Pero pese a los consejos de él, la joven no precisaría ayuda de nadie. Sin mediar palabra, sujetó una de las ruedas con una mano y la levantó sacándola sin dificultad, hizo lo propio con la otra y ayudó al chico a pasar.

-¡Vaya, sí que tienes fuerza!- se admiró el muchacho - muchas gracias, por cierto, me llamo Scott Gillian.  
\- Yo soy Sandy Ann Wallance - repuso ella de forma bastante amable - encantada de conocerte.  
\- No te recuerdo del año pasado, ¿eres nueva?- preguntó el muchacho obviamente muy interesado en una preciosidad así. -  
\- Si, me he mudado aquí durante el verano- contestó la interpelada. -Y no tengo todavía muy claro por donde se va al laboratorio de prácticas- sonrió sintiéndose un poco tonta. -  
\- Pues es a la derecha, pasado en segundo banco- le indicó Scott añadiendo algo turbado por esa belleza que tenía delante. Apenas si pudo excusarse. - Yo te acompañaría pero tengo clase de mates y ya llego tarde.  
\- Muchas gracias, no te preocupes, lo encontraré.- Respondió confiadamente Sandy que se alejó de allí despidiéndose con la mano. -  
\- Vaya, además de bonita es muy simpática- pensaba Scott al verla alejarse, no sin pesar. - Muy pronto los de tercer curso se estarán dando de tortas por salir con ella.

 

Sandy entró al laboratorio con la clase ya comenzada. Pidiendo disculpas se instaló en su mesa junto con su compañera, una chica llamada Marjorie, que había conocido el primer día de curso. 

\- Muy bien, señorita Wallance - le instó el seco y estirado profesor de química que le había tocado, el señor Huch. -Ya que llega usted tan tarde será que lleva bien aprendida la lección de hoy, así que encárguese de formular los siguientes compuestos.- Puso una serie de fórmulas en la pizarra que a todos los alumnos se les antojaron bastante difíciles. -

 

Sandy, no sólo salió decidida sino que las hizo en pocos minutos y no falló en ninguna. Huch estaba bastante sorprendido pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo y añadir con aparente indiferencia, como si lo que esa muchacha había hecho fuera lo más natural del mundo para su teórico nivel académico.

\- Muy bien, señorita, puede sentarse. Vamos a ver, ahora pasemos a la composición de los gases...  
\- ¡Vaya! – le susurró Marjorie visiblemente impresionada. – Les has dado una lección a ese asqueroso.  
\- No era demasiado difícil. – Replicó modestamente ella en tanto tomaba apuntes de la explicación que daba su profesor. – Mi padre es científico y me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

 

A decir verdad ella deseaba estudiar y llegar a ser tan buena científica como su padre. Por fortuna tal y como le comentó a su compañera, durante aquellos peregrinajes en busca de un nuevo hogar y para que recuperase los días de clase perdidos, Robert había estado enseñando a su hija muchas cosas. Además, ella demostró una gran facilidad y talento para aprender. Sus capacidades eran realmente buenas. Aquello siempre le ayudó en los cambios de colegio y en sus adaptaciones a nuevos lugares, de modo que no perdió nunca ningún curso, casi al contrario. Podía meterse en programas muy exigentes y adelantar bastante temario. Ahora atendía sin embargo a esa explicación que no le parecía nada complicada. Es más, ya sabía muchas de esas cosas, pero tampoco quería destacar ni que sus nuevos compañeros la etiquetasen como una empollona. Sobre todo, tras su anterior experiencia no deseaba para nada llamar la atención. Fue cuando de repente sintió una especie de escalofrío en tanto su profesor escribía unas fórmulas en la pizarra y se escucharon toques de llamada en la puerta del aula. Y efectivamente Huch estaba explicando aquella lección cuando otro alumno entró en la clase. Era alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos, muy bien parecido. A todos les sorprendió que llegase en ese momento de clase tan avanzada. El profesor le dedicó una mirada hosca pero él sólo pareció reparar en Sandy que también le miraba como atraída por un imán, le era imposible desviar la vista.

-¿Y usted quién es?- inquirió Huch bastante irritado por esa segunda interrupción. -  
\- Soy un alumno nuevo, acabo de llegar, me llamo Laurence Nash. Siento llegar tarde pero no conocía las instalaciones.- Se disculpó.-

 

Ese chico empleaba un extraño tono de voz que parecía sumiso sin serlo en absoluto, y al tiempo calculador. O al menos eso creyó Sandy que daba la impresión de ser la única que captaba esos matices.

\- Está bien, en atención a que es el primer día siéntese. Pero sepa usted que en mi clase o se llega en punto o no se entra, ¿le ha quedado claro señor Nash?  
\- Muy claro señor. Discúlpeme otra vez, se lo ruego, no volverá a ocurrir. - Repuso éste de forma suave y bastante educada. – Gracias por su comprensión.

 

El profesor pareció quedar complacido, aquel chico al menos demostraba tener educación. Continuó sus explicaciones. Al término de la clase todos los alumnos salieron con rapidez, deseosos de perder el aula de vista. Sandy y Marjorie salían juntas, su compañera la alababa por su nivel en química cuando Laurence se cruzó en su camino dirigiéndose a esa chica de forma un tanto brusca.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer por ahí?- le espetó a Marjorie mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -

 

Para sorpresa de Sandy ésta ni siquiera protestó, sólo asintió y musitó.

\- Es verdad, luego nos vemos...- convino y salió andando de forma casi mecánica, perdiéndose por el pasillo. -  
-¡Oye tú! - le dijo Sandy molesta por esa intromisión. - No sé quién te crees que eres pero no está bien meterse en una conversación de esa manera y menos echar así a mi compañera...

 

Quería seguir hablando pero, de nuevo, la mirada de aquel muchacho la paralizaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó él, con tono monocorde. -  
\- Sandy Ann Wallance- respondió ella casi sin pensar -…  
\- Ven conmigo Sandy - le pidió dándole la mano y ella aceptó sin titubear. -

 

La muchacha parecía inmersa en un sueño, no quería ir con ese chico pero todo su cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia él. Laurence buscó una sala vacía y echó el candado. Sin mediar palabra comenzó a besarla en la boca con pasión. Sandy no era capaz de resistir, nunca le había ocurrido eso. Había sido ella la que provocaba tal reacción entre los chicos, pero desde que su padre le había hecho las pastillas no había vuelto a hacerlo. Ahora era diferente, se sentía como los que habían sido sus víctimas. El placer y el temor se entremezclaban en ella, pero pronto su instinto tomó el control. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a desnudarse al igual que lo hacía él. Subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el chico se dejó penetrar entre jadeos, los ojos y el pelo de ella se volvieron rojos y en su boca despuntaron los colmillos. Pero he aquí que, para su sorpresa, ese chico experimentó la misma transformación. Los minutos que siguieron fueron una lucha frenética por tomar el control, y por vez primera Sandy perdió. El muchacho la poseía brutalmente y ella gritaba y pataleaba pero no quería que parase. Le arañaba con sus uñas, alargadas varios centímetros y le hería con sus colmillos. No obstante él parecía insensible a ese dolor, es más, lo disfrutaba. Cuando al fin, y tras un buen rato ambos llegaron al clímax, Laurence la liberó y aun desnudo sobre ella le dijo recuperando una voz en extremo gutural.

\- Nada más verte supe que eras una de los nuestros, se nota en el ambiente.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó ella con un estilo de voz parecido aunque algo menos grave. -  
\- Soy un demonio, como lo eres tú.  
\- Yo no soy un demonio, sino la hija de una diablesa. - Rebatió la joven. -  
\- Eso te convierte en uno de nosotros - le insistió él. -

 

Al fin y tras consumar ese pasional acto Laurence se separó de ella y comenzó a vestirse. Sandy estaba agotada, nunca se había fatigado tanto. Él la miró de nuevo recuperando su aspecto humano y le dijo con una mezcla de condescendencia y severidad.

\- Tienes muchas cosas que aprender si deseas unirte a nuestro clan.  
-¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué clan es ese? - Quiso saber ella sin comprender. -  
\- Has de saber que somos muchos los hijos mestizos de ambas razas, humanos y demonios, hubo muchas violaciones en los días de la gran batalla.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres - le respondió una desconcertada Sandy, ya vestida y recobrada en su aspecto humano. - ¿Qué batalla?

 

Laurence le contó que, hacía unos quince años, las hordas infernales habían invadido este mundo pero que fueron rechazadas por unos poderosos guerreros. La madre de Laurence, una diablesa, había gozado con muchos humanos hasta concebirle a él.

\- Luego me tuvo a mí y me dejó abandonado en este mundo. Al ser derrotadas, las huestes del averno se obligó a todos los demonios a regresar, y yo perdí a mi madre, ¡por culpa de esos malditos humanos!  
\- La mía murió, pero yo era pequeña y apenas lo recuerdo.- Le contó Sandy - a mí me ha criado mi padre.  
\- Seguro que él no te ha contado toda la verdad - supuso Laurence añadiendo con tinte esperanzado. - Pero la mía no murió, volvió al infierno y desde entonces sólo he deseado poderla invocar a este mundo de nuevo. Y como yo, hay otros muchos que tienen un caso similar. ¡Únete a nosotros!, cuando seamos lo suficientemente poderosos, acabaremos con estos malditos humanos.  
\- Pero no puedes decir eso en serio - le objetó ella preguntándole perpleja. - ¿Qué culpa tiene el resto de la gente de todo eso que me has contado?  
\- ¡Los humanos son débiles y estúpidos!- replicó Laurence con marcado desprecio para sentenciar ahora con regocijo.- Para nosotros son marionetas. No merecen dominar este mundo. Todo lo más ser nuestros servidores.  
\- Pero mi padre es humano - replicó Sandy sintiéndose indignada e incluso asustada cuando opuso - si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí, ¿quién te crees que me ha criado?..  
\- Pero él, como otros muchos, son una excepción- dijo ahora el chico de modo conciliador.- A ellos no les pasará nada malo, al contrario. Son los únicos que nos comprenden. - Y tras unos instantes de pausa, adoptó un tono más sereno para preguntar a su interlocutora con aparente interés. - Dime una cosa y sé sincera, ¿tu padre tiene el éxito que se merece en la vida?..

 

Sandy calló durante un rato, pero Laurence interrumpió sus pensamientos y continuó.

\- Seguro que no, habrá tenido que sufrir mucho para sacarte adelante. Le habrán marginado, incomprendido y habréis tenido que huir dejándolo todo atrás, ¿verdad?  
\- Si, así es - admitió su interlocutora que inquirió con un susurro sorprendido. - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?..  
\- Porque es mi mismo caso y el de la mayoría de nosotros - añadió con amabilidad. - Sólo piensa en quienes son los culpables de eso. La sociedad de humanos que nos odian y nos desprecian echándonos de su seno como si fuéramos animales en cuanto averiguan nuestro secreto. Y también hacen daño a las pocas personas que nos quieren. ¿Acaso no crees que todo sería mucho más fácil si nosotros gobernásemos? ¡Imagínate! Que tu padre tuviera un puesto tranquilo y seguro, y una vida cómoda. Podrías cuidar de él como se merece. Él ha demostrado que no nos teme, es más, si te ha cuidado y protegido todos estos años será que te quiere. Sería acreedor a un homenaje por nuestra parte. En cambio, tiene que soportar una vida de fugitivo sin razón alguna, ¡lo mismo que tú! ¿Cuánto tiempo has podido estar en otros colegios? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás permanecer en éste antes de que algo o alguien te señale como un ser extraño? Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, Sandy. Si te descuidas y algún otro chico o chica se da cuenta de que no eres una humana normal, se te echarán encima, tendrás que volver a escapar.

 

La muchacha le escuchaba con los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Laurence, no solo era elocuente y tenía magnetismo cuando hablaba, además lo que decía era cierto, y entonces le oyó añadir con más énfasis y determinación.

\- ¡Pues yo digo que ni hablar!, ¡somos mucho más poderosos que ellos y no nos dejaremos pisotear! Sandy, nuestra hora ha llegado y si tú quieres que tu padre reciba todo lo que injustamente le han negado debes ayudarnos.  
\- Tienes razón - asintió la muchacha convencida. - ¿Qué tendría que hacer?  
\- De momento nada. Vuelve a casa y piensa en lo que te he dicho,- le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa cordial para añadir - no quiero forzarte a elegir. Tómate tu tiempo, decide tú lo que quieras hacer.

 

Su interlocutora le aseguró que lo pensaría y los dos salieron del cuarto. Ya era tarde y el instituto estaba desierto. Al llegar a casa Robert, con una expresión preocupada, la esperaba. Ella entró con el semblante sonriente y besó a su padre en la mejilla como si tal cosa preguntando.

\- Ya estoy aquí papá ¿qué hay de cenar?  
-¿Dónde has estado, Sandy?- le inquirió Robert preocupado, lejos del tono jovial que solía expresar. - El instituto ha terminado hace ya más de una hora. ¿No te habrá sucedido algo? Ya me comprendes.  
\- No, no te preocupes - le tranquilizó ella - sólo he conocido a un chico estupendo,- dudó entre contárselo o no, pero decidió que no debía tener más secretos para su padre. Seguro que a él le alegraría saber esa estupenda noticia. - ¡Es uno de los míos, papá! - anunció con entusiasmo. -¡No estoy sola, no soy un caso excepcional! ¡Hay más como yo!

 

Robert escuchó atónito mientras su hija le refería lo ocurrido omitiendo el escabroso principio, cuando hicieron el amor. Aun así, su padre tomó la palabra muy alarmado.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Sandy!, ese chico habla igual que algunos de esos sectarios que nos perseguían a tu madre y a mí.  
\- Pero él no es un sectario, sólo quiere invocar al averno para volver a ver a su madre. En su lugar yo haría lo mismo, si mamá estuviera viva en algún sitio,- pensó un segundo y una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago y la expuso sin temor. -Imagínate que no mataron a mamá, que sólo la enviaron de vuelta al infierno. ¿Y si pudiéramos traerla otra vez? ¡Sería maravilloso!, viviríamos felices los tres juntos - argumentaba la chica movida por el entusiasmo. -  
-¿Y liberar también a todos los demonios que sólo pretendían la destrucción de la Tierra? No hija, ni por todo el oro del mundo,- replicó Robert de forma impulsiva. Poco habitual en él cuando hablaba sobre algún tema. Aunque ahora su corazón y su miedo por su hija le dominaban al añadir. -¡Ni aun suponiendo que esa hipótesis fuera cierta, y que tu madre pudiera regresar! ¡Nunca nos lo perdonaría! Ella luchó para evitar eso mismo, y por eso la asesinaron. 

 

Guardó un incómodo y culpable silencio, había dicho demasiado, nunca le había contado a Sandy desde que ésta tenía uso de razón que su madre fuese asesinada. Ella había olvidado ese trauma siendo niña, su mente quizás lo ocultó como mecanismo defensivo, y ahora él había revivido aquel recuerdo. 

-¿Asesinada?- chilló Sandy- ¡por esos malditos sectarios! ¡Esos asquerosos y miserables humanos! - Escupió poniéndose fuera de sí. -  
\- Sandy, tranquilízate, no hables como si tú no fueras humana.- Le pidió su alarmado padre. -  
-¡Es que no lo soy!- rebatió ella tornando sus ojos de color rojizo. -  
-¡Oh, no! la tensión te hace transformarte - le advirtió Robert ahora realmente preocupado pidiéndola con un tono más conciliador - debes calmarte y tomar la pastilla.  
-¡No es la tensión, es que yo quiero hacerlo!,- siseó la chica que iba adquiriendo sus rasgos demoniacos según espetaba con una voz cada vez más grave. - ¡Ya estoy harta, no más pastillas no más miedos!, ¡seré quién realmente soy y pobre del que se cruce en mi camino!

 

Estaba dispuesta a salir y darle su merecido a cualquier imbécil que la señalase con el dedo, pero su padre se interpuso entre la puerta y ella pidiéndole encarecidamente.

\- No espera. No sabes lo que dices, es la rabia la que habla por ti, ¡cálmate Sandy!…

 

Pero la aludida no escuchaba. Sin pensar reaccionó apartando a su padre de la puerta de un manotazo tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la pared. Robert se golpeó en la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Entonces Sandy, tomando en apenas un instante conciencia de lo que había hecho, se asustó.

-¿Papá?..- gimió espantada al verle en ese estado. - ¡Dime algo por favor! - enseguida se arrodilló a su lado y trató de reanimarle pero Robert no respondía. La muchacha comenzó a tener mucho miedo y a llorar, llena de dolor. ¿Y si hubiera matado a su padre, a la única persona que la quería y se preocupaba sinceramente por ella, en aquel arrebato estúpido? - ¡No!, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?- se lamentaba una y otra vez recuperando su estado humano. – ¡Por favor!…

 

Le acunaba entre los brazos tratando de hacerle despertar. El pesar, el temor y la culpa se mezclaban ahora en su mente. Su padre tenía razón, había actuado como un monstruo. Y lo que era peor, contra su ser más querido, ahora solo podía llorar amargamente y balbucear.

-Eres todo lo que tengo, no me dejes sola por favor, ¡no me dejes!…

 

Por fortuna le escuchó respirar y su corazón latía, ¡estaba vivo! Eso la alivió, y sin pérdida de tiempo, levantó a su padre en brazos y lo puso sobre la cama. Se fue a por un paño de agua fría y regresó colocándoselo en la frente. Al cabo de unos minutos Robert despertó, al principio veía borroso. Pero todo se aclaró y pudo ver el preocupado rostro de su hija mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Gracias a Dios, era Sandy en su estado normal!

\- ¡Perdóname papá, tenías razón! Yo no sabía lo que hacía, me puse tan furiosa que perdí el control.  
\- Eso nunca debe ocurrir Sandy - le dijo él lentamente aun recobrándose de una ligera conmoción mientras agregaba. – Hija, comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando mataron a tu madre. Pero ella se sacrificó para que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir en paz y a salvo. No hagas que su muerte sea inútil. Además, antes de casarnos, renunció al infierno y se purificó, el colgante que llevas al cuello fue de ella. - Le asió una crucecita de plata que Sandy llevaba desde niña y le contó con emoción.- Su alma fue libre Sandy y seguro que llegó al Cielo y te está viendo desde allí. No la hagas sufrir mi niña. No querría verte así…

 

Las palabras de su padre hicieron que Sandy llorase amargamente arrepentida. Comenzó a comprender lo que su madre había deseado para ella. Vivir como una chica normal, sin sufrir por todas esas circunstancias, y para ello lo primero era no ceder ante sus propios instintos. Robert recordaba también la vez en la que ILaya perdonó a ese miserable que acabaría siendo su verdugo. Ese maldito Hux. Al poco de irse los dos de ese callejón en el que se habían enfrentado a él.

-¡Tendría que haber matado a ese perro! - Mascullaba ella aun agitada.-

 

Sin embargo, tras caminar bastante, Robert la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la indicó que se sentase en un cercano banco de la calle. Su esposa obedeció mirándole con gesto algo sorprendido. Cuando ambos tomaron asiento él le susurró con afecto y también inquietud.

-Cariño. Has luchado mucho, has sufrido demasiado, has aceptado renunciar al mal. No debes permitir que vuelva a dominarte.  
-Ese tipo es malvado, Robert.- Replicó ella con pesar, afirmando con profética razón.- Puede que tú estés dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar pero te aseguro que él no.  
\- No volverá a encontrarnos. Nos iremos lejos.   
-Tendremos que huir continuamente mientras siga vivo. – Se lamentó su interlocutora.-  
-Puede ser, no lo sé.- Respondió Robert que ahora la tomó suavemente del mentón en tanto sentenciaba.- Pero seremos capaces de dormir. Tendremos la libertad de saber que hemos hecho lo correcto. ILaya, prométeme que no recurrirás a la violencia ni al odio. Por favor…Se lo prometiste al padre Honer, tú misma me lo dijiste.

 

La diablesa le observó visiblemente sorprendida, más cuando respondió con patente desconcierto.

-En mis casi dos mil años de vida, no hice otra cosa que luchar y matar antes de que me matasen. Entiende que esto es muy duro para mí. No sé qué otra cosa más hacer.  
-Pues lo que has comenzado a hacer en esta nueva vida. - La alentó él afirmando.- Sigue a lo bueno que hay en tu corazón y no caigas ante la provocación. Es mejor seguir adelante y pensar solo en las cosas buenas de la vida. Así, en un futuro, si tenemos hijos, podrás mirarles con orgullo y alegría y enseñarles a ser buenas personas.

 

Su esposa estaba perpleja. Quizás nunca lo había visto así, pero ahora comenzaba a entender. Era cierto. En su cara se podía percibir ese sentimiento cuando ella replicó.

-Te prometo que siempre trataré de ser una buena persona, como lo eres tú. Y que el día que los tengamos querré a nuestros hijos y me esforzaré por apartarles del mal. Sé de sobra lo terrible que es esa influencia.

 

Robert abrazó con mucho afecto a su mujer y tras unos momentos allí sentados se marcharon de la mano. Ahora recordaba aquello cuando añadió dirigiéndose a su hija.

\- Sandy - prosiguió suavemente su padre - sólo se puede ser feliz con el amor. Nunca con el odio hacia nada ni hacia nadie. No debes despreciar a quien es más débil que tú, sino utilizar tu mayor fortaleza para ayudarle siempre. Tu madre entendió eso y es lo que hizo.  
\- Si papá- musitó la muchacha entre sollozos ahogados. - Lo siento tanto…no quería decepcionarte.  
\- No lo has hecho. Nunca lo harás. No te castigues más mi niña. - Le pidió cariñosamente Robert abrazándola mientras acariciaba su sedoso y largo cabello negro. – No lo mereces.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces cuando vea a Laurence y a sus amigos?- le preguntó ella con una expresión perdida de desamparo. -  
\- Trata de hablar con esos chicos que son como tú y convénceles de que no llevan el camino adecuado.  
\- Lo haré,- le prometió Sandy plenamente convencida de que era lo mejor. -

 

Robert se incorporó, ya estaba bien de su golpe. A fin de cuentas de lo único que tendría que preocuparse sería de tener un chichón. Pero lo daba por muy bien empleado, sobre todo por poder convencer a su hija para que no destrozase su vida ni la de otros. Sandy cumplió su palabra y esperó varios días para hablar a solas con Laurence. Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, que en esas horas estaba vacío. Iba tan seria y concentrada en pensar lo que le diría que no se percató de que Scott la saludaba desde unos pocos metros atrás. Éste se extrañó, normalmente era una muchacha muy simpática y agradable y siempre respondía. La siguió para preguntarle si estaba bien. No podía evitarlo, se sentía muy atraído hacia ella aunque jamás lograría confesárselo. Sabía que una joven como Sandy nunca repararía en él, pese a ello continuó. Detuvo su silla que no hacía apenas ruido merced a la goma de los neumáticos y entonces la descubrió encontrándose con ese chico nuevo.

\- Así que sale con ese tipo - suspiró abatido agregándose como obvia justificación que apenas si le consolaba. - Es lo normal, es guapo y atlético, lo que ella se merece.

 

Resignado iba a marcharse cuando les oyó hablar y desde luego, las palabras que ese otro muchacho dijo no eran las que él esperaba. Eso no parecía una cita romántica, ¿o es que estaban discutiendo? El caso es que, aunque sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, se quedó escuchando picado por la curiosidad…

-¿Paz, amor? ¡Esas son palabras vacías y estúpidas, Sandy! - le increpó Laurence con ira. - ¡Sólo son patrimonio de los débiles!  
\- Te equivocas Laurence - le rebatió pacientemente ella oponiendo. - Es el odio el que no nos llevará a ningún sitio. Casi maté a mi propio padre, estaba tan rabiosa que dejé de ser yo misma, ¡me había convertido en un auténtico monstruo!  
-¡Mírate!- le espetó Laurence con un duro tono de voz. - Eres una chica preciosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre y tienes poder, poder para dominarles a todos. ¿Es qué no lo ves? Tú, yo y otros más como nosotros, ¡seríamos los amos de todo a poco que nos lo propusiéramos!  
\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser el ama de nada, sólo deseo una vida normal y tranquila! - repuso Sandy sentenciando con desesperada frustración. - Ya he sufrido bastante.  
\- ¡Sólo son excusas, te han lavado el cerebro para que pienses como ellos quieren y que sigas siendo su esclava! - Escupió su interlocutor lleno de indignación. -

 

Scott se asomó por la puerta sin ser visto, pero él podía observar todo lo que ocurría, estaba preocupado por Sandy. Esa discusión era muy extraña y parecía ponerse más peligrosa por momentos. Pero lo que vio entonces no podía esperárselo en modo alguno. Laurence adoptó su rostro de demonio enseñándole los colmillos a su interlocutora que apenas reculó, excepto por la impresión inicial.

-¡Mírame! ¡Así es como eres por mucho que intentes ocultarlo Sandy! Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca podrás escapar de ti misma, ni de tu propia naturaleza.

 

La chica iba a replicar pero entonces escuchó algo tras de ella, era la exclamación de sorpresa y miedo de Scott. Laurence se giró como un resorte hacia él, clavándole sus agudos ojos rojos encima y abriendo su boca de forma amenazadora.

-¡Maldito inválido cotilla!- siseó -¿Lo has visto todo no es así? Pues lo siento mucho por ti…

 

Scott aterrorizado, trató de girar la silla para huir pero Laurence, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció junto a él y le sujetó una de las ruedas.

\- No diré nada, por favor, ¡lo juro! , no he visto nada - balbuceaba con los ojos vidriosos por el miedo. -  
\- Claro que no - sonrió su interlocutor enseñando sus afilados colmillos para afirmar con regocijo. -Vas a sufrir un accidente y con una barra de metal aplastándote la garganta será difícil que puedas hablar.- 

 

Y sin mostrar ni la más mínima piedad y agarrándole de las solapas de la camisa llevó volando a su presa sobre el banco de pesas. Colocando una pesada barra de forma amenazadora sobre él y sentenciado visiblemente divertido. 

\- Esto te pasa por jugar con demasiado peso, pequeño enclenque.  
-¡Déjale Laurence!- le gritó Sandy preguntándole realmente asustada. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?..  
\- Nos ha visto – repuso agriamente él - y no puede seguir vivo. Hay muchos que podrían tomarle en serio. Y aunque no fuera así, prefiero no correr riesgos. Además, no vale para nada, es aún más inútil que el resto de los humanos.- Sentenció con manifiesto desprecio. -  
-¡No!- chilló Sandy apareciendo también junto a ambos de una forma velocísima. -  
-¡Aparta!- siseó Laurence lanzando a la chica a varios metros de un golpe. -  
-¡No le hagas daño!- le chilló Scott que intentó golpearle con una mano logrando sólo pegarle sin fuerza en un brazo. ¡Canalla!  
-¡Oh, el héroe!- se burló Laurence agregando con fingida voz melosa - mirad al pobre y patético inválido tratando de defender a su chica.- Y movió la cabeza para escupir con rabia. - ¡Bah, sois la misma patética basura!, no sé por qué he perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí.

 

Iba a aplastar a su presa con la barra cargada de pesas cuando Sandy se rehízo y se abalanzó sobre él. Scott se quedó petrificado de horror y sorpresa al descubrirla a ella con el mismo aspecto de diablo enloquecido que tenía su agresor. Aunque la muchacha, que parecía no percatarse de eso, dio un empujón a Laurence apartándole de su víctima y tirándole al suelo junto con la barra. Ésta produjo un enorme estruendo al caer con todos los discos. Pero en un instante, el chico demonio se levantó y habló con un tono prepotente.

\- Has cometido un grave error Sandy. No debiste enfrentarte a mí, soy mucho más fuerte que tú y sé cómo usar mis poderes.- Para demostrarlo emitió una ráfaga de energía que empotró a la desprevenida muchacha contra la pared produciendo grietas en el yeso. -

 

Ella se incorporó trabajosamente en tanto Scott no se atrevía ni a respirar. Sandy miraba a su rival con sus rojizos ojos lanzando chispas. No obstante Laurence tenía razón, ella no sabía usar así su fuerza. Pero debía detenerlo o tanto ella como su amigo estarían perdidos. Así que, saltando como un felino atacó a su rival. Ambos echaron un pulso de fuerza sujetándose las manos, pero la muchacha perdía terreno, él la hizo hincar las rodillas en el suelo y de una patada en la cara la derribó afirmando.

-¡Estúpida, no puedes vencerme! ¿Me oyes bien? ¡Ni en la cama ni en la lucha!.. Soy superior a ti, las hembras tenéis menos fuerza que nosotros los varones. - Sonrió con una expresión de triunfo acercándose para rematar a Sandy, que trataba de levantarse. Pero él se lo impidió con varias patadas en el estómago y las costillas que la dejaron maltrecha según agregaba con patente satisfacción. - No sé qué hacer contigo, si matarte o echarte un polvo, puede que las dos cosas - rio de su propia ocurrencia al remachar.- Y no sé por cual empezaré primero.

 

Se dirigía sin ningún tipo de compasión hacia la malherida chica que se había refugiado en una esquina tratando de apoyarse para ponerse en pie. Absorto en ella, su agresor no se percató de que Scott se había bajado del press de banca arrastrándose y utilizando una de las barras le zancadilleó haciéndole perder pie y darse un cabezazo contra otro aparato de gimnasia. Por desgracia, lo único que el pobre muchacho logró fue encolerizar más a Laurence que, hecho una furia, olvidó momentáneamente a su oponente y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Quieres jugar a ser un héroe, verdad? ¡Pues ahora vas a ver!- Izó a Scott por la camisa y le golpeó en el rostro con la cabeza rompiéndole la nariz. La sangre le cubrió enseguida la cara de pobre chico y el furioso demonio le hundió un puñetazo en el estómago lanzándole contra la pared - ¡Disfruta de tu hazaña!- le escupió su agresor. -

 

Eso fue demasiado para Sandy que se estaba recobrando de los golpes recibidos. Al ver aquel cruel abuso se puso totalmente fuera de sí y se lanzó contra su enemigo a una velocidad tal que éste no pudo ni darse cuenta. De un puñetazo lo envió contra el otro lado de la habitación y sin saber cómo, proyectó contra él un rayo de energía que le hizo atravesar la pared.

\- ¡Eso es por tu comentario machista de antes! - escupió ella reivindicando. - Veremos si ahora te atreves a juzgar así a la hija de una diablesa.

 

Pero enseguida volvió a preocuparse por Scott, el chico estaba en un estado lamentable, trataba de arrastrarse hasta su silla mientras sangraba profusamente. A Sandy se le partía el corazón al verle en ese trance. Su aspecto demoniaco cedió paso a su cara humana y corrió junto a él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Vamos Scott responde!-. Le pidió llena de lástima y temor por él. -

 

Su compañero apenas podía farfullar nada y le dolía al respirar, debía de tener alguna costilla rota. Sandy entonces le tomó cuidadosamente en brazos y le puso sobre su silla. Había perdido de vista a su enemigo y eso era un grave error, pero, para su alivio, Laurence había desaparecido. Es más, no podía percibirle. Era como si se hubiese esfumado. Se acercó al roto de la pared por el que había pasado y ya no estaba. Dejó de pensar en ello y enseguida volvió con su amigo. Scott estaba muy malherido y ella le confortó como pudo, sosteniéndole las manos entre las suyas.

-Lo siento mucho. –Sollozó ella deseando fervientemente poder hacer algo por ayudarle. -

 

Una vez más, ocurrió algo increíble, de Sandy partió un tenue resplandor azulado que bañó a Scott, sus heridas y las de ella se fueron cerrando y ambos se recuperaron.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- se preguntó a sí mismo cuando vio a la muchacha junto a él. -  
\- Hoy has sido muy valiente - le dijo ella agradecida. -  
\- Lo que he visto - musitó él con temerosa prevención. - Sólo lo he imaginado ¿verdad?...

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa se borró y una expresión suplicante de angustia afloró en su cara. Scott comprendió que no podía contar algo así, probablemente le tomarían por loco, lo que no le beneficiaría nada. Por otro, en el supuesto de que le hicieran caso ¿Qué sería de Sandy? ella se había arriesgado por salvarlo, no era mala persona, además le había curado.

\- Debo tener cuidado cuando haga pesas. - Sonrió él ensayando la explicación que iba a dar- ¡mira que desastre he provocado!

 

Sandy le abrazó y enterró la cabeza en el cuello del chico, musitando unas palabras, “muchas gracias”. Después le besó en la frente, justo cuando llegaban el conserje y varios alumnos alertados por el ruido.

-¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí?- Inquirió el hombre.-

 

Al oír esa expresión los dos sonrieron de forma cómplice sin poderlo evitar. Cuando ambos explicaron que había sido un accidente apenas sí les creyeron. Por suerte uno de los golpes en la pelea había reventado una pequeña tubería de gas que subía del cuarto de calderas y se pensó que había sido una explosión. Sandy, pasado ese trance, investigó por su cuenta descubriendo muchas cosas interesantes respecto de extraños ataques a personas que juraron haber sido asaltadas por una especie de monstruos. Temió entonces que Laurence u otros como él fueran a por ella o a por su padre. Por suerte no volvió a ver a ese chico que parecía haberse evaporado. Así terminó sus estudios en el instituto con adelanto y comenzó a pensar en su ingreso en la universidad. Scott también acabó pensando de igual forma pero dirigiendo sus pasos a otra facultad al cursar unos estudios distintos. Pero durante el tiempo que ambos compartieron él se reveló como el mejor amigo que Sandy había tenido. El primero al que no le importaba la naturaleza de ella. Al que pudo contarle su secreto sin temor. Ambos fueron confidentes de sus sueños y aspiraciones. Una vez incluso, ella trató de curarle. La muchacha emitió su energía hacia las piernas y la espalda al máximo de lo que era capaz, pero no consiguió nada.

\- No funciona- le sonrió Scott, agradecido pese a todo por el intento. – Es demasiado difícil, incluso para ti.  
\- No me rendiré - le aseguraba Sandy que deseaba poder ayudar a su amigo. – Quizás si me concentro en un punto clave…

 

La muchacha había aprendido en ese tiempo a concentrar su energía y a usar racionalmente sus poderes. Creyó que si era capaz de curar lesiones podría hacerlo con la invalidez de su compañero. Pero por desgracia, no parecía funcionar. La chica movía la cabeza desalentada y mirando al suelo con tristeza y decepción.

\- Has hecho lo que has podido, pero yo padezco una parálisis nerviosa desde que nací. Por mucha energía que concentres no puedo aprovecharla.- La alentó su amigo que por el contrario, sonreía con agradecimiento.- Simplemente no hay nada ahí que pueda reaccionar.

 

Ella le miró con pesar, pero no perdía la esperanza. De todos modos, Scott añadió.

\- Si algo he aprendido en esta vida Sandy, es que todos debemos aceptarnos como somos.  
\- Aunque a veces es difícil cuando piensas que, de mostrarte tal cual eres, aterrorizarías a la mayor parte de las personas. - Musitó la joven. -  
\- Tú eres una chica con un buen corazón. Nunca olvidaré como te enfrentaste a ese monstruo para salvarme.- La animó su contertulio. -  
\- Siendo otro monstruo como él, no me fue tan complicado. - Repuso Sandy con amarga ironía. -

Pero Scott negó con la cabeza y rebatió.

\- A eso me refería. ¡Él sí que era un monstruo!, estaba dominado por su odio y por su rabia contra el mundo, pero tú no. Solo tienes bondad en tu alma y el deseo de ayudar a las personas. No es el aspecto exterior lo que importa. Hazme caso y pase lo que pase, no dejes que eso se apague en tu interior.

 

Sandy asintió realmente agradecida de escuchar aquello, con lágrimas de emoción. Aunque Scott nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Sabía que pondría a la muchacha en una dura situación. Eran amigos, eso seguro, pero ella no daba la impresión de pensar en nada más. El chico, pese al dolor que le reportaba, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Por lo menos, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para animarse y mantener esa amistad. Y de ese modo terminaron sus estudios en secundaria. Sandy iba extraordinariamente adelantada para su edad, con su gran inteligencia, incluso dos años más que el resto. Scott por su parte, no le iba a la zaga tampoco en eso. Aunque lo único malo y doloroso para ellos fue tener que separarse. El muchacho había conseguido una beca para un centro de informática en el este, era algo que siempre le había gustado. Podía usar los ordenadores para suplir muchas de sus limitaciones y quería estudiar para convertirse en un ingeniero informático de prestigio, incluso programador. Ella, atraída por el campo de la bioquímica, le deseó mucha suerte y quedaron en cartearse e incluso conversar por el chat a menudo. Eso se dijeron cuando hablaron por última vez antes de separarse.

-Allí tienen un centro técnico muy avanzado.- Le comentó el chico.- Estoy deseando aprender más cosas relativas a la programación. Quizás en un par de años pueda lograr un programa aplicable a la robótica.  
-Ese proyecto que me contaste sobre exoesqueletos.- Comentó Sandy.-  
-Sí, ya existen investigaciones sobre eso. Si pudiera combinar un aparato de metal ligero y crear el software apropiado para enlazarlo al cerebro podría, en teoría, caminar con ello.  
-Sería algo fantástico.- Sonrió la joven.-   
-Es el futuro, la ingeniería informática combinada con organismos vivos. Y tú vas camino de ser una estupenda bióloga.- Declaró él, añadiendo con evidentes deseos de que así fuese.- Puede que un día coincidamos en nuestros dos campos de estudio y hagamos un proyecto juntos. Imagina lo que podríamos crear para el bien de todos…  
-Me encantaría.- Convino Sandy.- Tendremos que estudiar mucho para hacerlo posible.  
-Somos muy buenos estudiantes.- Repuso él con una sonrisa.- De hecho eres la única que me puede comprender en muchas cosas. Cuando hablo contigo sé que te puedo explicar cualquier cosa y que sabrás a qué me refiero.  
-Me pasa lo mismo.- Admitió la chica.- ¡Aunque cualquiera que nos oiga podría acusarnos de narcisistas y de nerds! - Rio al recalcar esto último.-  
\- Ya lo hacen, no te preocupes.- Sonrió él.-

No obstante el tono de la joven adquirió un tinte de tristeza cuando suspiró añadiendo…

-Eres una de las tres personas que hay en el mundo con las que puedo hablar sabiendo que conocen mi secreto. La otra es mi padre…  
-¿Y la tercera?- Quiso saber Scott.- ¿No será ese tipo?  
-No, todo lo contrario. Se trata del padre Honer. El sacerdote que ayudó a mis padres cuando mi madre dio el paso de querer vivir como una humana.- Suspiró su interlocutora evocando con voz queda.- Apenas si le recuerdo. Fue muy bueno conmigo, me cuidó por unos días cuando mi madre fue...bueno, cuando ella murió. Hace mucho que no sabemos de él.  
-Podrías ir a verle.- Le propuso el chico.-   
-Es una buena idea. Se lo comentaré a mi padre. – Convino Sandy.-  
-O sea que si lo comprendí bien cuando me lo contaste tu madre vino a cumplir una misión y se enamoró de tu padre. Luego huyeron de esos tipos de la secta.  
-Sí, así fue.-Asintió su contertulia.-  
-Pero os encontraron y mataron a tu madre cuando quiso defenderos.

 

Sandy asintió ahora con expresión desolada. No importaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces. Algunos retazos de esa horrible experiencia seguían en su mente. Scott la observó con lástima, sin embargo enseguida trató de animarla con un tono cordial.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?...

Ahora su amiga le dedicó una expresión de desconcierto para negar con la cabeza. El chico entonces le comentó…

-Que tu madre logró realmente hacer realidad su deseo. Se convirtió en una mujer buena y fue muy valiente. Tuvo una familia a la que amar y que la quiso mucho a ella. Seguro que donde quiera que esté ahora, estará muy orgullosa de ti…  
-Muchas gracias Scott.- Sonrió Sandy sintiéndose mucho mejor y posando una mano sobre las de su amigo.- Siempre logras hacer que me anime.

 

El aludido asintió con una media sonrisa, no podía evitar ruborizarse…más cuando la chica de la que estaba tan enamorado le tocaba con ese aire de complicidad y de cariño. Sin embargo no era tonto y sabía que era precisamente eso, únicamente una gran dosis de afecto. Aunque dejó de lado ese sentimiento de amargura por un amor imposible y la escuchó añadir.

-Ella me escribió un diario con consejos e instrucciones. Lo voy leyendo a medida que pasan los años y cada vez comprendo mejor como debió de sentirse. Y lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ella cambiar sus costumbres y su forma de pensar. Por suerte eligió el buen camino. ¡Ojalá que todos los que son como yo hicieran igual!  
-Si es por ese tal Laurence, desapareció después de aquel incidente.- Le recordó Scott.- Puede que cambiase de opinión. Quizá comprendió que lo que hizo no estuvo bien.

 

Sandy asintió, aunque por alguna razón no lo creía. Ese chico tenía demasiado odio y rabia dentro. Solo esperaba no volver a cruzarse con él jamás.

-Dejemos eso ahora. No desperdiciemos el tiempo que tenemos hablando de ese tipo.- Le pidió ella.-  
-Bueno, ¿tú que tal estás?- Inquirió el chico.- ¿Ya no has vuelto a tener problemas con…? ya sabes  
-No, desde que tomo las pastillas que me prepara mi padre me controlo perfectamente. Además, en las notas de mi madre dice que a medida que vaya haciéndome mayor me será más fácil dominar mi naturaleza. Y parece que es cierto. Me siento más estable.

 

El muchacho asintió, convencido de eso, después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio no había vuelto a verla transformarse. Charlaron un poco más hasta que se hizo tarde, entonces llegó la despedida. Al fin, y reuniendo valor, el joven la miró a los ojos y tras sonreír declaró con gran sentimiento de afecto que enmascaraba lo que realmente hubiera deseado expresar…

-Adiós Sandy. Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides, tienes gente que te quiere por cómo eres…en todos los aspectos.

 

La aludida sonrió emocionada. Se agachó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla izquierda enseguida respondió del mismo modo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Scott. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.  
-Si.- Sonrió él con amargura, aunque sin hacerlo notar, cuando comentó con humor.- Ya me parezco en algo a tu Alitas.

 

Sandy se rio. Interpretó esa alusión a su osito por el corazoncito rojo que éste tenía dibujado en la barriga.

-Solo puedo decir esto de mi padre, de ti y de mi oso.- Suspiró ella.- Habéis estado siempre conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos y nunca me habéis decepcionado. Te deseo que seas muy feliz, Scott. Escríbeme al Facebook, ¿eh?...  
-Lo mismo te digo.- Repuso él tratando de no llorar.-

 

Sandy sí que lo hizo, derramando algunas lágrimas tras ponerse de rodillas y darle un abrazo lleno de ternura. Al fin ambos amigos se alejaron emprendiendo sus dos caminos divergentes. Pasaron los meses y durante todo ese tiempo las pastillas de Sandy dieron resultado y con dieciséis años ya estaba hecha toda una mujer. Recordó entonces la sugerencia de Scott. Un día, estando en casa con su padre, le preguntó.

-¿Has sabido algo del padre Honer? Hace muchísimo que no tenemos noticias. Antes al menos hablábamos por teléfono con él.

 

Y así era. Durante algunos años le llamaron por Navidades o alguna otra festividad, incluso por su cumpleaños. Solamente charlaban sin atreverse a ir a visitarle. Quizás sus antiguos enemigos pudieran estar al acecho. Luego fueron espaciando aquellas comunicaciones cada vez más hasta romperlas de modo definitivo. Aunque ya a estas alturas la muchacha suponía que ese riesgo de ser buscados por los sectarios se habría terminado y que nadie se acordaría ya de ellos.

-Pues no hija.- Repuso su padre que parecía pararse a pensar en ello ahora.- Culpa mía. He estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y otras cosas que he dejado que perdiéramos el contacto…  
-Me gustaría ir a visitarle.- Comentó su hija.- Apenas le recuerdo de cuando era pequeña.  
-Es cierto. Era un buen hombre y nos ayudó muchísimo a tu madre y a mí.- Reconoció Robert proponiéndole a su hija con renovado entusiasmo.- ¡Mira!, este fin de semana si no tienes planes podríamos ir…

 

La muchacha asintió con ilusión. Al menos podría volver a ver a ese hombre que tan bien se había portado siempre con ellos. Su padre incluso pensó en llamarle para avisar de su visita. Sin embargo optó por darle una sorpresa. El fin de semana llegó y se pusieron en marcha. Tras un viaje de dos horas y media en coche regresaron a aquel pueblo en el que Sandy había vivido los primeros años de su vida.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada.- Suspiró la chica al bajar del vehículo.-   
\- Vamos, la iglesia está aquí mismo.- Le indicó su padre señalando al campanario de la misma, que se veía. A unos pocas decenas de metros de distancia.- Verás que alegría se llevará el padre Honer. No te va a conocer. Te vio por última vez de niña y ya eres toda una mujer.

 

Sandy sonrió ilusionada con esa idea. Ambos caminaron resueltos hacia allí. Ya atardecía y no se veía a nadie por los alrededores. Al fin entraron en la iglesia. Un sacerdote estaba de espaldas en el altar. Posiblemente recogiendo los útiles tras dar la misa…Fue la chica quien llena de alegría exclamó.

-¡Padre Honer!... ¡Soy yo!

 

Sin embargo el cura se giró mirándola extrañado. No era el padre Honer sino un individuo bastante más joven, de pelo moreno, que sonrió débilmente y repuso.

-Lo siento hija. Yo soy el padre Swift. El padre Honer ya no se cuenta entre nosotros.  
-¿Es que le han trasladado de parroquia?- Quiso saber ingenuamente Robert.- ¿Podría decirnos a cual?

 

Pero Sandy ya estaba llorando. Algo dentro de ella le hizo entristecerse. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como si ya no pudiera sentir allí esa sensación de amabilidad y refugio que asociaba a aquel cura.

-No, lamento informarles que murió hará unos seis meses.- Les comentó el otro sacerdote.- Fue un desgraciado accidente…

 

Robert estaba consternado, aunque se sorprendió por la reacción de su hija. Ella le tomó de una mano y le dijo con agitación.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, papá!...  
-Pero cariño… al menos quisiera saber qué le pasó.  
-¡Por favor! - le pidió ella entre lágrimas.-

 

El atónito científico asintió. Su hija estaba visiblemente afectada. Se despidió educadamente del otro cura que les miró comprensivamente para sentenciar.

-Era un buen hombre… no me extraña que le quisieran. Aquí estaré para lo que necesiten.

 

Y sin replicar los visitantes salieron de la iglesia. Robert iba a preguntar a su hija por esa reacción tan repentina. Sin embargo ella se le adelantó mirándole con una mezcla de tristeza e ira para espetar.

-¡Está mintiendo, papá!  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero hija! Es un sacerdote, seguramente el sustituto del padre Honer. No tiene la culpa de que esto haya sucedido…  
-¡No!…no te fíes de él. - Negaba vehementemente ella moviendo la cabeza.- Aquí hay algo más. Algo malo, muy malo. Puedo sentirlo…tenemos que irnos…

 

Su interlocutor la observaba atónito, no obstante confiaba en esa intuición de la muchacha. Su madre era igual. Y desgraciadamente nunca se equivocó. Sin querer polemizar se limitó a asentir y los dos volvieron hacia el coche…entre tanto, aquel cura les vio alejarse y no tardó en sacar un móvil y hacer una llamada…hablando con un tono desapasionado.

-Si…han estado aquí. Acaban de salir…Ella podría sospechar algo. Si. Es la chica. Coincide con la descripción que nos diera nuestro agente. Muy bien. Tomaron la carretera hacia el este.

 

Y en efecto, padre e hija iban recorriendo ese camino en tanto Sandy le explicaba.

-He percibido algo. El padre Honer no tuvo ningún accidente. ¡Es como si hubiese oído su llamada de auxilio, papá!…Alguien le hizo daño…  
-Habrán sido esos malditos.- Espetó Robert.- No puedo creer que, después de tantos años sigan amenazándonos…

 

Aunque lo que ambos ignoraban era lo sucedido. Aquel supuesto sacerdote sonrió de forma macabra cuando un hombre se aproximó a él. Salía de la sacristía. Pese a estar ya entrado en años lucía un elegante traje de color crema y una corbata negra. A pesar de que ya anochecía unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos. Le comentó a su acompañante.

-Una lástima lo de Hugh. Tuvo que averiguar lo que no debía.  
-Si- suspiró aquel falso cura quitándose el alzacuello en tanto remarcaba con tintes lujuriosos.- Pero nos prestó un gran servicio. He podido comprobar que la chica está realmente muy crecidita. Y es una preciosidad.

 

El otro hombre se rio, moviendo la cabeza para replicar.

-Hazme caso. No te convendría el sexo con ella. Solo los de su especie pueden resistirlo. Si quisiera podría hacerte pedazos.  
-Eso es precisamente lo más excitante de todo.- Sonrió el otro tipo.- Valdría la pena correr el riesgo.  
-Bueno…tendré que contactar de nuevo con mis elegidos.- Repuso ese hombre.-

 

El otro no respondió. Aquel individuo trajeado salió de la iglesia y se subió en un lujoso vehículo partiendo de allí. No tenía ninguna prisa, Y ahora esos dos estarían alerta. Merecería la pena esperar un poco más…

-Hay que ser pacientes. Al menos hasta ver qué pasa con nuestros otros enemigos. – Se dijo con regocijo.-

 

Y desde luego paciencia le sobraba. Pasaron unos meses y padre e hija prosiguieron con sus vidas sin ningún tipo de alteración. Hasta un fatídico día. Al menos en lo laboral. Robert por su parte había trabajado en ese laboratorio que le contrató sin ningún problema hasta que llegó la nefasta noticia de que se había cancelado el presupuesto de investigación. La empresa estaba en crisis y había regulación de personal, esas fueron las explicaciones que le dieron al despedirle. El científico estaba desolado, no sólo por la pérdida del empleo sino porque tenía un alquiler que pagar y Sandy, que había acabado sus estudios secundarios de manera maravillosa, debía ir a la universidad. Pese a que ella había ganado una beca por sus notas eso no bastaría para todos los gastos. Sin embargo él dejó pasar un tiempo. Tenía unos ahorros de los que podía disponer y la esperanza de que mientras tanto encontraría trabajo. Pero, para su desgracia, los laboratorios y otros sitios que visitó no estaban para aumentar sus plantillas, era época de recesión. Una noche no pudo soportar más la angustia y se derrumbó justo cuando Sandy le comentó, feliz, que la habían admitido en una prestigiosa universidad.

-Si papá- Exclamó ella con júbilo.- Me han aceptado… es magnífico. Podré investigar a la par que me saco el título…

 

Pero su contertulio apenas si pudo sonreír antes de taparse la cara con las manos y no querer mirarla.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - Quiso saber la muchacha observándole con preocupación.-

 

Su padre no era capaz de responder, estaba totalmente sobrepasado por el pesar y la vergüenza. Al fin reunió el valor para confesar lleno de amargura.

\- ¡Hija mía! - sollozaba él - perdí mi empleo y casi no me queda dinero, ¡no sé qué podemos hacer, ya no me contratan en ningún lugar!...lo siento…te he fallado ahora cuando más me necesitabas.

 

La enternecida y preocupada muchacha le abrazó tratando de reconfortarle.

\- No digas eso. No es verdad. Tú no me has fallado jamás. - Se apresuró a decir su interlocutora tan pronto se repuso de aquella noticia.- No sufras papá, nos arreglaremos, ya lo verás. Yo puedo trabajar, ya tengo edad y entre eso y la beca…  
\- No hija, tú tienes que estudiar...- objetó Robert. - Significa tanto para los dos que hagas una carrera.  
\- Y la haré papá. Te lo prometo, no te preocupes, saldremos adelante. Siempre lo hemos hecho. - Le aseguró con dulzura abrazándole con todo el cariño del que era capaz. – No sufras por esto. Lo más importante para mí es tenerte a mi lado…

 

Robert se dejó convencer por su hija. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y de su determinación. Sandy no se arredró y comenzó a buscar empleo consiguiendo uno de camarera. No era desde luego ninguna ganga, muchas horas de pie, aguantar todo tipo de insinuaciones por parte de los clientes en un pequeño y miserable bar y además soportar las del dueño del local. Era ese un hombre cincuentón y de poco pelo, pero con muchas ganas de propasarse con una chica tan joven y bonita. Por suerte, con sus pastillas y la edad Sandy era una muchacha completamente normal. Se controlaba a la perfección y le llegaban incluso a repugnar los asedios a los que se veía sometida. Todo para ganar un escaso sueldo que apenas rozaba el salario mínimo. Trabajando más de ocho horas cada día y debiendo además ir a la universidad. Pese a pasarlo tan mal, nunca daba muestras de ello en presencia de su padre. Ahora sí que agradecía a su genética tan especial que le permitiera soportar una jornada tan intensiva. Así transcurrieron sus primeros dos años de los cinco que tenía su carrera de biofísica y química. Entre su esfuerzo, su tesón y los apuntes que le dejaban sus compañeros más amables cuando no podía asistir a las clases, logró aprobar con muy buenas notas todas las asignaturas. También había conocido a un chico con el que había entablado una buena relación de amistad que dio paso a un principio de noviazgo. Fue un encuentro casual. Ella estaba sentada en un banco del campus. Con su tablet navegaba por internet. Le escribía a Scott. A pesar de que su amigo era un experto en informática a veces le enviaba cartas a la vieja usanza, en papel. Según él decía eso tenía más encanto. Sandy estaba de acuerdo y conservaba todas las que recibía. Aunque ahora le era más cómodo chatear vía internet. Por su parte el muchacho le contaba que había empezado a desarrollar un proyecto de investigación muy interesante. Incluso le habían dado un premio y una beca. La muchacha se alegraba mucho por él. Le habría gustado verle pero su amigo iba a viajar a Alemania para hacer un intercambio en un prestigioso centro de cibernética. Contenta de que le fuera tan bien, Sandy le informó a su vez de sus progresos en la universidad. Al concluir el chat se levantó para dirigirse a clase. Iba a entrar cuando un joven bastante apuesto casi chocó con ella al ir a pasar por la puerta.

-Perdón, no te había visto.- Sonrió él.-  
-No pasa nada.- Repuso ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.- 

 

El muchacho, un apuesto chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, un poco más alto que ella, se presentó enseguida.

-Me llamo Glenn, Glenn Thorton.  
-Sandy Ann Wallance.- Repuso ella.-   
-No te he visto nunca. ¿Eres nueva?- Se interesó mientras iban a sentarse en el aula.-  
-No, es que suelo trabajar a esta hora. Pero hoy mi jefe cerraba el bar. Tenía inspección de sanidad por la mañana. Creo que debía solucionar algunas cosas y habrá preferido que no le visiten de momento…

 

Así fue. Sandy solía trabajar en ese turno de la mañana. Pero la chica tuvo aquella noticia el día anterior. Su jefe, el señor Simmons, se enteró de la visita de los técnicos municipales y quiso cerrar para acondicionarlo todo. Como excusa iba a argumentar que estaba de reformas así que para hacerlo más creíble le dijo a Sandy que podía tomarse el día. La muchacha no iba casi nunca a esa clase dado que le era materialmente imposible pero gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad. De hecho era una lástima, el catedrático que la impartía era muy bueno.

-Estaba deseando acudir a una clase de microbiología con el señor Hammond.- Comentó ella llena de interés.-  
-Ese hombre es una eminencia en la materia.- Convino Glenn.- Casi todos los estudiantes acuden a sus clases. Es una lástima que no hayas podido venir hasta ahora. Porque además en este turno solo hay veinte plazas disponibles y son por notas de corte. Somos unos privilegiados.  
-Sí, lo único que pude hacer es presentar los trabajos de evaluación. Aunque antes de los parciales quería venir al menos a una.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-¿Y no podrías tratar de que ese jefe tuyo te cambiase el turno?- Le propuso el chico con obvio interés que trató enseguida de camuflar alegando.- Los mejores profesores están en la mañana. Y te conviene que te vean por sus clases si quieres obtener buenas calificaciones.

 

La chica sopesó aquello. Eso era cierto. Pero lo malo sería lograr que Simmons aceptase. Hasta ahora ella asistía a clases de la tarde. Éstas comenzaban a las cuatro y terminaban a eso de las nueve. Ella volvía a casa a las diez, a tiempo para estudiar un poco, cenar y dormir. Apenas si podía verse con su padre. En el bar trabajaba desde las siete hasta las tres. Una jornada que le permitía pagarse sus gastos y ayudar a sostener la economía familiar.

-Tienes razón. Intentaré que me cambien el turno.- Afirmó convencida.- 

 

Glenn se deleitó mirando a aquella autentica preciosidad. Con ese sedoso pelo moreno largo hasta más abajo de los hombros. Tenía unos ojos, verdes albahaca, grandes y profundos y unos labios carnosos y sensuales. Y su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás. Con dos impresionantes pechos y una cintura ajustada rematada por unas redondeadas caderas y dos largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-No te arrepentirás.- La animó nuevamente él.-

 

Ella no respondió, el catedrático había hecho acto de presencia. Todos se mantuvieron ya sentados y sin hablar. Aquel hombre que andaría por los sesenta años, pelo blanco y barba, saludó a sus alumnos y comenzó a disertar sobre uno de los temas de la materia. Hizo una breve introducción hablando sobre Pasteur y Koch, para luego entrar en temas más complejos. La clase entera atendía con visible interés. Sandy estaba encantada. Esas explicaciones eran profundas y de nivel. No se podía despistar. Entonces Hammond lanzó una pregunta a sus discípulos.

-Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes sabría decirme qué son las fimbrias?...

 

Hubo un silencio total, rematado por algunos tímidos intentos que no llegaron a aclarar esa cuestión. 

-Vaya…al parecer hoy no están ustedes inspirados.- Sonrió el profesor dirigiéndose entonces a Glenn para preguntarle.- ¿Tendrá que ser usted, como siempre, señor Thorton el que responda?…

 

Y cuando parecía que el chico iba a replicar, sonrió dirigiéndose a una atónita y algo avergonzada Sandy para responder a su profesor.

-Creo señor Hammond que mi compañera podrá darle una buena respuesta.  
-Muy bien, señorita. - Convino jovialmente el catedrático centrando su atención en esa joven. - ¿Y su nombre es?…

 

Ahora ella quería que la tierra la tragase. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir eso a aquel chico? En fin, respiró hondo y no tuvo más remedio que contestar llena de rubor.

-Sandy… Sandy Ann Wallance, señor Hammond.- Pudo decir en tanto se levantaba de su asiento.-  
-Está bien, señorita Wallance…- Sonrió el profesor que entonces se quedó pensativo para repetir.- ¿Wallance?... Creo que me suena… ¿Fue usted quién me entregó un ensayo sobre las membranas plasmáticas?  
-Sí, sí señor.- Musitó ella que ahora centraba la atención de todas las miradas.-

Hammond asintió con aprobación para declarar.

-Un trabajo muy bueno señorita. Es una lástima que no la recuerde de haber asistido a mis clases.  
-Verá señor, es que tengo que trabajar.- Expuso ella no sin pesar.-  
-Pues si pudiera usted venir seguro que no se arrepentiría.- Replicó el profesor recordando entonces.- ¿Podría contestar a la pregunta que hice?

 

Y tras meditar durante unos instantes, Sandy fue capaz de responder…

-En bacteriología la fimbria es un apéndice proteínico presente en muchas bacterias, más delgado y corto que un flagelo. Estos apéndices oscilan entre cuatro y siete nanómetros de diámetro y hasta varios micrómetros de largo y corresponden a evaginaciones de la membrana citoplasmática que asoman al exterior a través de los poros de la pared celular y la cápsula. Las fimbrias son utilizadas por las bacterias para adherirse a las superficies, unas a otras, o a las células animales. (Wikipedia)

 

En la clase se escucharon murmullos de admiración en tanto Glenn sonreía… Lo mismo hizo el catedrático que asintió con aprobación.

-Así es… excelente respuesta. Gracias…

 

Y la clase prosiguió. Una vez terminada el señor Hammond se despidió de ella deseando volver a verla por allí. Sandy lo agradeció aunque enseguida se dirigió a Glenn para casi recriminarle.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme eso?...Podría haber quedado en evidencia.  
-Pero no fue así.- Repuso él añadiendo con seguridad.- Nada más verte me pareciste una chica muy inteligente.  
-¿Ah sí?- Se sonrió la joven, ahora más bien divertida, queriendo saber con un no muy ortodoxo cuestionario. Tan contundente como sarcástico.- ¿Y en qué basaste esa deducción? ¿En mis piernas o en mis tetas?

 

Su interlocutor se quedó callado durante un instante, sin embargo luego se rio para sorpresa de la muchacha. Al fin pudo decir entre carcajadas…

-Lo primero me dio una pista y lo segundo me lo confirmó…Digamos que, con esa estructura celular que tienes, hubiera sido una lástima que no dispusieras del pack completo…y me aferré a esa esperanza. Como ves, la intuición no me falló.

 

Sandy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tamaño descaro. Pero Glenn enseguida añadió con un tinte más serio.

-No, bromas aparte. Una chica que está estudiando esta carrera, que ha llegado a segundo y trabaja al mismo tiempo, tiene que ser inteligente a la fuerza además de disciplinada y constante. Además, Hammond no te lo comentó, pero a veces nos ha leído extractos de tus trabajos en clase. Siempre se lamentaba porque una estudiante tan brillante no acudiera en persona. Y decía. Esta señorita Wallance demuestra saber bien de lo que escribe. Es una pena que no esté aquí…

 

Ante eso la muchacha se quedó impresionada…Si ese catedrático tan renombrado decía eso se trataba de un enorme cumplido. Así oyó proseguir a Glenn…

-Y créeme, no se suele prodigar en elogios con casi nadie. De hecho hasta que has aparecido tú yo era el mejor de la clase. Es más…nos ha comentado que solo una vez, hace ya muchos años, tuvo un compañero de promoción así de prometedor… y no adivinarías quién fue...- Remachó casi a modo de desafío.-

 

Impaciente y deseosa de saber de quién se trataba, la joven admitió que no…

-¿Quién fue?...Alexander Fleming…- Replicó con ironía.-  
-No - Se sonrió su interlocutor para contestar.- Souichi Tomoe.   
-¿El Profesor Tomoe? ¿El famoso biólogo molecular que trabaja en la Masters Corporation?- Se asombró la chica.-   
-El mismo. Y que te compare con él desde luego que no está al alcance de cualquiera.- Aseveró su contertulio.- De modo que, si fuera tú, me tomaría muy en serio el consejo de Hammond…

 

Sandy asintió. Estaba realmente encantada. Tras despedirse de ese muchacho tan simpático le prometió que, desde luego, lo intentaría… Al día siguiente en efecto tuvo una conversación con su jefe. Éste no estaba demasiado interesado en la ciencia pero sí que lo estuvo cuando la joven le ofreció hacer un par de horas más en el turno vespertino y nocturno sin aumento de salario. Al fin pudo permutar su turno y comenzó a asistir a las clases de la mañana. De ahí fue trabando amistad con Glenn y aquello terminó por desembocar en un noviazgo. Le gustaba, era inteligente y atento. Siempre la valoraba por sus conocimientos más que por el físico. Aunque tampoco dejaron de tener relaciones sexuales. Por fortuna para ella era ya más que capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Ambos gozaban sin que la muchacha se transformase…Así las cosas todo iba estupendamente. Ese año los dos terminaron con unas notas realmente magníficas y cimentaron su relación durante el verano…

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te presente a mis padres.- Le decía él mientras paseaban de la mano.-  
-Me encantaría conocerles.- Sonrió ella.-  
-Viven lejos de aquí, en Nebraska.- Le contó él.- Quizás, si pudieras venir conmigo…  
-Claro, tendré que comentárselo a mi padre.-Afirmó la joven.-  
-Sí, y a mí me gustaría conocerle también.- Dijo Glenn.-  
-Un día de estos. Ahora que tenemos más tiempo libre. Él está pendiente de que le llamen de una oferta de trabajo.- Le informó Sandy con cierto rubor, en tanto bajaba la cabeza.-

 

El chico entonces tomó el mentón de ella entre sus dedos y lo elevó con suavidad…

-Oye…me has contado que tu padre es un magnífico científico. Y lo creo. Si es quién te ha enseñado tanto debe de ser una eminencia. Podríamos comentárselo a Hammond, seguro que con sus influencias hace que le contraten.  
-A mi padre no le gustan ese tipo de tratos de favor.- Opuso la chica.-Desea lograrlo por sus propios méritos.  
-Es una lástima que debas seguir trabajando en ese bar. Tu jefe no me gusta nada.- Comentó Glenn, ahora con visible irritación.- Es un cerdo. Alguna vez que he pasado a recogerte me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira.  
-Es solo temporal. Enseguida podré dejarlo. Si consigo la beca especial de investigación.- Afirmó ella deseando restarle importancia.-  
-La conseguirás, eres la mejor.- La halagó su pareja deseoso de aparcar aquel enojoso tema.- 

 

Y para remachar eso la besó en los labios. Ella encajó ese beso correspondiendo con otro más profundo. Al poco se despidieron. Sandy tomó un autobús cercano no sin antes prometer…

-En cuanto pueda le diré a mi padre que quieres conocerle. 

 

Aunque pasó el verano y ese encuentro no se produjo. Robert estaba muy ocupado tratando de lograr ese empleo. Al fin, una noche, comenzando el tercer curso de la joven, fue a tomarse algo al bar donde trabajaba Sandy. Quería ver si su hija estaba bien. Él, tras mucho peregrinar en trabajos temporales, había obtenido el fruto de su perseverancia y fue llamado por un instituto de investigación muy importante al que había presentado su currículo. Se sentía contento y deseaba celebrarlo, ¡por fin la vida parecía mostrarles una cara más amable!, así que esperó hasta que su hija se acercó hasta donde se sentaba. Sandy no tardó en reparar en él y se quedó sorprendida de verle.

\- He venido para celebrar mi nuevo empleo - sonrió Robert que le propuso. - ¿Por qué no pides la noche libre y vamos a celebrarlo juntos, Sandy?...  
\- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero el señor Simmons no creo que me lo permita,- suspiró resignadamente explicando. - Hoy es una noche de mucho trabajo, papá.  
\- Podría ir a hablar con él - se ofreció su interlocutor conjeturando animado. - Quizás sea razonable.  
\- Tú no conoces a mi jefe - sonrió la joven con cara de circunstancias mientras escuchaba como un cliente la requería desde la otra punta del local. - Tengo que irme.

 

Mientras ella se alejaba para atender, él la observaba orgulloso, su pobre hija había tenido una vida muy dura, sobre todo en esos últimos años. Ya contaba dieciocho y estaba en tercer año de carrera en la universidad, eso no estaba al alcance de casi nadie. Sandy era, sin duda, una chica prodigio por su nivel intelectual y por su voluntad, añadiría Robert. Era desde luego digna hija de su madre. Pero ahora, con este nuevo trabajo, su padre estaba seguro de que por fin, aquellos días tan duros habían terminado. Estaba inmerso en esas reflexiones cuando la observó dirigirse hacia la trastienda. Un tipo iba tras ella, parecía algo borracho. Robert decidió ir hacia allí para averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones de ese hombre. Sabía que su hija cuidaría bien de sí misma pero no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados. En efecto, ese tipo acosaba a Sandy, estaba claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol. Además, se le había unido otro individuo más fornido que parecía su guardaespaldas.

-¡Vamos preciosa! , sólo te pido que seas simpática conmigo- decía aquel individuo con la voz tomada por la bebida pidiendo con reiteración - dame un besito – y se acercó a Sandy tocándole el trasero. -  
\- Estoy ocupada - respondía pacientemente ella zafándose lo mejor que podía para no tirar la bandeja. – Haga el favor…  
\- Seré muy generoso si te lo haces con los dos - le prometió aquel hombre que señaló al tipo que le acompañaba y a si mismo agregando - puedo darte mucho dinero.

 

El hombre exhibió una cantidad de billetes suficientes como para pagar más un trimestre de alquiler. Sandy se quedó mirando dubitativa. Ella no era una cualquiera, nunca lo había sido, pero la oferta era muy buena. Su padre comenzaría a trabajar en breve pero aun no le pagarían hasta el mes que viene. Con eso y por una noche podría resolver los problemas de dinero hasta entonces. Precisamente ahora que se controlaba en sus impulsos era cuando le llegaba esta oferta. Aunque eso fuera prostituirse, algo que ni ella ni su padre aceptaban. Pero total, pensaba que dominada por sus instintos lo había hecho con muchos y gratis. Además, no veía porqué pudiendo ganar algo a cambio, no podría hacerlo una sola vez más ahora. Su jefe habría recibido su parte o sino no permitiría que la molestasen en horas de trabajo. A buen seguro le dejaría a ese tipo el local que tenía en la trastienda. Suspiró, y pese a que eso la repugnaba, más incluso al pensar en lo que su padre o Glenn pudieran decir si llegaran a saberlo, estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de aceptar cuando escuchó a su padre dirigirse hacia ese tipo con voz airada.

-¡Oh no!- pensó avergonzada y muy preocupada. -

 

Robert había llegado justo para oír aquella proposición y le chilló visiblemente furioso a ese individuo.

\- ¡Mi hija no es ninguna zorra, bastardo!

Aquel tipo, ebrio como estaba, debió de entender otra cosa y enseguida replicó.

\- Oiga, primero voy yo, usted espere su turno para cuando terminemos.

 

Aquello fue demasiado para Robert, pese a ser un hombre pacífico, esta vez no resistió el impulso de sacudir un puñetazo a ese tipo que cayó al suelo atontado. Lo malo es que el individuo que estaba junto a él le propinó por su parte un par de golpes que dieron con él en el suelo.

\- Te la has buscado amigo - repuso aquel tipo mientras Robert que sangraba por el labio trataba de levantarse. -

 

El guardaespaldas iba a pegarle una patada cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba por detrás y lo levantaba en el aire. Perplejo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la camarera. Pero ésta no tenía un rostro demasiado amable. Sus ojos eran rojos intensos y sus labios carnosos apuntaban dos colmillos muy intimidatorios. Sin poder ni gritar por el asombro y el miedo, el tipo se vio arrojado contra una mesa del fondo de la habitación que destrozó al caer.

-¿Estás bien papá?- le preguntó una inquieta Sandy a Robert recobrando su aspecto normal. -  
\- Si, gracias hija - sonrió él, en esta ocasión muy satisfecho de la oportuna intervención de la chica con sus poderes. –Ahora sí…

 

El tipo ebrio se levantó tras reanimarse del golpe recibido, imprecándoles a los dos con amenazas. Por suerte no vio a Sandy que ya lucía su aspecto normal.

\- ¡No saben quién soy yo!- les gritó en tanto que se alejaba en pos de su guardaespaldas que ya estaba en pie y miraba aun entre asustado y perplejo a la muchacha pero sin tener valor para acercarse. -

 

Ambos salieron de la trastienda ignorando a ese tipo en tanto que Sandy ponía con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la boca de su padre que notó un calor muy agradable y una sensación de cosquilleo. Cuando ella retiró su mano, las heridas de Robert habían desaparecido.

-¡Es maravilloso hija! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto? - Quiso saber él admirado. -  
\- Desde hace unos años he ido perfeccionando la técnica - sonrió la interpelada. -No todo en mi naturaleza iba a ser malo. También leí una vez en el diario de mamá que seguramente me mantendría joven durante mucho tiempo y eso es una ventaja - rio para añadir con humor. - ¡Algo me ahorraré en cremas!  
\- Tú eres maravillosa, cariño - sonrió Robert al recordar con nostalgia y orgullo. – Es verdad, ese mismo don también lo tenía tu madre...

 

Padre e hija salieron de allí con visible contento, para encontrarse con el furibundo señor Simmons que les interceptó.

\- Sandy. ¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho?- le chilló. - Ese hombre es el gerente de una empresa de seguros muy importante.  
\- Pues no quería venderme seguros precisamente - repuso ella sin inmutarse. -  
\- ¡Estaba muy enfadado y se ha negado a suscribirme el seguro que me había prometido! - aulló Simmons- y todo por tu culpa, así que ve a disculparte inmediatamente con él. Quizás cambie de opinión...  
-¿Disculparme yo con ese hombre?, ni hablar - repuso Sandy molesta pero sin atreverse a gritar a su jefe. -  
\- Hazlo o considérate despedida - la amenazó éste dándole un ultimátum. -  
\- Espere un momento - intervino Robert que hasta entonces no había querido meterse en la conversación profesional de su hija pero ya estaba más que harto de ese tipejo y así alegó. - Ella no tiene por qué disculparse ante nadie. Me importa un bledo que ese cerdo asqueroso sea el gerente de una compañía de seguros o el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Era un acosador.  
-¿Usted quién es para meterse en esto?- le chilló el jefe de la muchacha. -  
\- ¡Soy su padre!, maldito hijo de perra explotador. Mi hija tiene sólo dieciocho años, y podría denunciarle por acoso sexual, a usted y a ese otro tipo. ¡Y no se va a disculpar, puede usted meterse su trabajo por...!

 

Robert estaba desde luego muy alterado, y ésta vez fue Sandy la que con suavidad y esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizó a su padre.

\- Ya vale, no merece la pena – y quitándose el delantal se lo entregó a su atónito jefe para declarar. - No me espere para mañana. Vámonos a casa, papá.

 

Y los dos se marcharon con un brazo entrelazado por la cintura, dejando a Simmons con un palmo de narices. Llegando a casa, la joven se metió en la ducha. Estaba agotada por la dura jornada de trabajo y el estrés que había soportado pero se sentía bien, no obstante no podía olvidar el tema del dinero. Al salir, Robert le había preparado café. Los dos tomaron sendas tazas mientras Sandy le decía a su padre, algo preocupada.

-¿De qué viviremos ahora, papá? Hasta el mes próximo no te pagarán.

 

Robert sonrió acariciando cariñosamente una mejilla de su hija.

\- No te preocupes, me dieron un anticipo, tendremos suficiente y tú sólo tendrás que centrarte en tus estudios. Quiero que llegues a ser una estupenda científica.  
\- Lo seré papá...- sonrió Sandy sintiéndose muy feliz y deseando con toda su alma poder llevar a cabo el sueño de ambos. – Ahora más que nunca…

 

Y desde luego que no defraudó a su padre, esos dos siguientes años, Sandy terminó la carrera con brillantez y se aficionó al baile. Hasta se sacó el carnet de conducir dando sólo algunas pocas clases. Su relación con Glenn, el chico con el que salía, se fue afianzando e incluso acariciaba ya la perspectiva del matrimonio de seguir así las cosas, en un no muy lejano futuro. Al fin cumplió la promesa de presentarle en casa. Y tras conocerle Robert tuvo una grata impresión. Ese chico le gustaba, era amable, buen estudiante y quería a su hija. Ella también viajó a Nebraska donde los padres del muchacho la recibieron encantados dándole sus parabienes. Más todavía al saber su trágica historia. O al menos lo que les contó. Era huérfana, su madre había muerto en un asalto, asesinada por unos ladrones. De modo que todo parecía ponerse de cara para ella. Por fin Sandy podría ser feliz aunque eso significara el casarse y abandonar el hogar de su padre, pero esa era ley de vida. Por el momento, quizás fuese aún demasiado pronto para eso. Pero ella ya tenía veinte años y era una mujer adulta y responsable. Además, y según decía el cuaderno de notas de su madre, con la edad había ganado en el dominio de sus instintos. Lo único que la inquietaba era que su novio no sabía la verdad sobre su origen. A veces le daba vueltas a eso y acababa por decidir que llegado el momento apropiado se lo diría. Estaba segura de que él lo entendería. Así que por el momento todo iba bien y una de tantas noches quedó con su novio y ambos salieron a cenar. Volviendo a casa, charlaban sobre sus planes de futuro. Él le estaba explicando sus planes a Sandy que, agarrada de su brazo, escuchaba con mucho interés dedicándole una amorosa mirada.

\- Puedo hacer oposiciones al departamento estatal. Hay vacantes para el próximo año, tendré que estudiar mucho pero merecerá la pena. Es un trabajo muy bueno y fijo, además el sueldo es bastante alto para ser un recién graduado. ¿Por qué no te animas tú también?  
\- Podría ser una buena idea - repuso Sandy parándose a pensar y agregando. - Aunque estoy dudando porque mi padre dice que en su laboratorio de investigación habrá vacante de plazas en poco tiempo y que yo podría entrar.  
\- Eso de trabajar con tu padre debe de ilusionarte mucho - repuso él haciéndose cargo con total comprensión - y será más fácil que una oposición tan dura...  
\- Es cierto, pero no me preocupa la oposición - dijo ella - sólo deseo estar con mi padre. Últimamente le veo poco, entre mis preparativos para el master y su trabajo. Además, luego salimos tú y yo   
\- ¡Oye! - sonrió Glenn preguntando divertido. - ¿Vas a hacerme sentir culpable de salir contigo?..  
-¡No tonto!- rio la joven que añadió con tono más meloso. - Anda, no te enfades conmigo - le dio un beso en los labios a su novio que el muchacho contestó con otro más largo.-

 

Estaban fundidos en un abrazo y besándose cuando Sandy notó algo. Una presencia que la inquietaba y que parecía vigilarles. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido esa sensación. Se separó de Glenn que la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le inquirió él mirándola sin comprender -¿te preocupa alguna cosa?..

 

Sandy iba a responder pero esa presencia desapareció del ambiente.

\- No, no,- sonrió ella de nuevo para confesar. - Será cosa de mi imaginación, creía que alguien nos observaba.  
-¡Qué vergonzosa eres!- se rio Glenn que añadió despreocupadamente. - Bueno, vamos hasta el portal de mi casa. Y ya verás como nadie nos mira allí.

 

Sandy aceptó encantada esa proposición, todas las noches que salían tenían la costumbre de acompañarse mutuamente a casa. Esa en particular, le tocaba a ella ir hasta el domicilio de Glenn. No pasaba nada, aquella era una zona muy tranquila y eso les daba plena seguridad para regresar solos. Además, tampoco vivían demasiado lejos. De modo que hacia allí fueron y una vez llegaron, y tras unos cuantos besos más, la chica miró su reloj y le susurró en voz baja.

\- Son más de las dos, tengo que irme a casa. He de levantarme pronto para ir con mi padre, quiere presentarme a sus jefes.  
\- Mañana nos vemos entonces - repuso Glenn con otro beso -¡que duermas bien y suerte! - Le deseó, sonrió y subió al ascensor. -

 

La muchacha se alejó rumbo a su casa, era tan tarde que no veía a nadie por la calle. No es que eso le preocupase, sabía defenderse sola. ¡Pobre de cualquiera que intentase hacerle algo!, pero fue nuevamente esa sensación que la estremeció y ahora vino acompañada por una voz grave muy familiar.

\- ¡Vaya Sandy!, ¿ya no te gustan los que van en silla de ruedas?...

 

La voz provenía de todas partes y ninguna, sonaba en su cabeza. Ella se giró para tratar de descubrir de donde procedía pero no veía a nadie.

-¿Quién es?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin. -  
\- Lo sabes de sobra - le espetó la voz que dio paso a una figura vestida con unos pantalones y un jersey oscuro. Los ojos le centelleaban de color rojizo y los clavaba sobre ella con una mirada de fría cólera y desafío. -  
-¡Laurence!- repuso Sandy atónita. -

 

Era él, también más alto, fornido y adulto de lo que la muchacha recordaba. Era normal, habían pasado al menos seis años desde aquella pelea. Pensó que jamás volvía a verle pero ahora había vuelto como una mala pesadilla.

 

\- Sí, soy yo - sonrió él añadiendo con sorna - y ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes, ya lo verás… 

 

Detrás de la chica y casi sin que ella pudiera reaccionar aparecieron dos figuras más, vestidas igualmente que él, que la sujetaban con fuerza. Pese a intentar librarse con todo su poder, no podía eludir sus agarres. Esos dos tipos, más concretamente un hombre y una mujer, poseían una fuerza similar a la suya. Sandy se dio cuenta de que sus ojos también brillaban rojizos y de que en sus bocas sobresalían un par de colmillos.

\- Te presento a Jack y a Nancy - sonrió Laurence desvelándole con aire triunfal. - Son de los nuestros y les conocí poco después de que dejásemos de vernos tú y yo.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le chilló ella tratando aun de desasirse sin lograrlo. -  
-¡Menuda una pregunta! - escupió él - quiero terminar lo que comenzamos y esta vez no me voy a retirar.- Se dispuso a ponerse en guardia pero le sorprendió ver que ella ya no hacía el menor intento por soltarse. - Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿No adoptas tu forma de combate para enfrentarte a nosotros? - Preguntó extrañado. -  
\- No, ya basta de eso, ¡se acabó! - rebatió Sandy dejando de forcejear para añadir - quiero tener una vida normal. Ahora soy feliz tal y como estoy, no quiero más lucha.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? - le replicó Laurence irritado. - ¿Te crees especial, verdad? Te consideras mejor con nosotros.  
\- No, yo no me considero mejor que nadie - negó ella insistiendo - sólo quiero vivir en paz.  
-¿Con ese humano estúpido con el que sales?- imitó la voz de Glenn con un tinte marcado de desprecio y burla. -”Tendrías que hacer oposiciones como yo, Sandy. Pero hay que estudiar mucho”. ¡Pobre memo!, si estudiar le da dolor de cabeza puede que le haga un favor cuando se la arranque.- Remachó con regocijo. -  
-¡No, tú no te atreverás a tocarlo! - gritó su interlocutora visiblemente nerviosa. -  
\- Claro que no.- Siseó Laurence poniendo como condición. - Si tú te unes a nosotros. Pero de lo contrario, puedes estar segura de que le destrozaré como si fuera un muñeco. Si no yo, otro cualquiera de nuestros hermanos, y somos más de los que te imaginas, Sandy. No sabrías quien acaba con tu pichoncito ni cuándo.

 

La muchacha estaba muy furiosa y asustada, no por ella sino por su novio. Notaba que su cuerpo trataba de cambiar, pero entre su férrea voluntad y el efecto de las píldoras, lograba mantenerse en un estado humano.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Sandy?- Le inquirió Laurence con un tono desencantado. - Antes no habrías soportado estas amenazas, habrías luchado. ¿Acaso tanto tiempo viviendo de forma humana te ha hecho olvidar lo que eres?..  
\- Yo soy humana - se defendió ella oponiendo - eres tú el único que se empeña en considerarte otra cosa. Y lo peor es que engañas a otros con tus ideas.  
\- Te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte - le contestó Laurence para preguntarle de forma retórica. -¿No te das cuenta de que tú y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro?  
\- No digas tonterías - repuso ella afirmando decidida - nunca me sentiría atraída por alguien como tú.  
-¡Ah no!- rio Laurence recordándole con manifiesto regocijo - y ¿qué pasó cuando nos conocimos?..  
\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, fue culpa de nuestros genes. No había amor de ningún tipo. Escúchame bien - añadió ella de forma dura y lapidaria. - Aunque me violases cien veces eso no valdría tanto como un beso de Glenn para mí.  
-¡Escúchame tú!- le espetó Laurence furioso - serás la madre de mis hijos y tendremos una maravillosa y demoniaca descendencia que dominará este maldito mundo. Y mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mis deseos. Ese tal Glenn, sin ir más lejos, podría aparecer muerto mañana.  
\- ¡Canalla! ¡Te mataría antes que permitírtelo! - respondió una furiosa Sandy logrando soltarse al fin de sus aprehensores. -

 

La rabia y el miedo por lo que ese loco pudiera hacerle a su novio provocaron al fin el cambio en ella. Su pelo ondulaba cobrizo por la brisa nocturna y sus ojos rojos mantenían la mirada desafiante de Laurence que sonrió complacido para querer saber con retintín.

-¡Vaya, por fin te comportas como debes! Ahora dime una cosa, solo en confianza. ¿Cuánto pagaría tu chico por ésta película?...  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- siseó ella ahora sin comprender. -

 

Respondiendo a su pregunta, Laurence le enseñó una cámara situada sobre ellos, anclada en un tejadillo. Sandy, furiosa, lanzó un rayo contra ella haciéndola pedazos, pero eso provocó la carcajada en su interlocutor que le dijo divertido.

\- Por más que la rompas, eso no alterará las imágenes que ha enviado a un vídeo que tenemos en otro lugar. No te preocupes, te enviaremos una copia para que la veas con tu novio...  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan miserable?- musitó la muchacha sintiéndose abatida y recobrando su aspecto humano. –

 

Ahora lo entendió todo. Ese sinvergüenza la había estado provocando deliberadamente para que cambiase de aspecto y poder grabarlo. Ahora la tenía totalmente atrapada.

\- Eres tú la que debe decidirlo. - Sonrió Laurence complacido con aquella situación para afirmar. -Ahora me vas a dar un gesto de buena voluntad…

 

Y de inmediato indicó a sus dos compañeros que la sujetaran, esta vez Sandy no tuvo ni fuerzas para resistir. Sólo pensaba en que su felicidad había terminado. No podía hacer nada, casi fue insensible cuando la obligaron a ponerse a gatas y Laurence se acercó, levantándole la falda y bajándole la ropa interior.

\- Espero que esto te guste. - Jadeó excitado -, es sólo para ti. – 

 

La penetró con fuerza y la joven ahogó un grito, él siguió durante largo rato. No obstante ella, lejos de sentir ningún tipo de placer ni tan siquiera cambiar de forma, sintió asco y humillación hasta que su violador la dejó tendida en el suelo.

\- Dejarte hacer esto por otro - negó Laurence con la cabeza para añadir con sorna. -¿Qué pensaría tu pobre novio?... Bueno, no pasa nada. La próxima vez le traemos y le obligamos a mirar cómo se hace.

 

Sandy no replicó, ni levantó la cabeza para mirarle siquiera. Lloraba en silencio, no quería darle a ese bastardo la satisfacción de la victoria total. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Aguardó unos instantes y al fin se atrevió a alzar la vista. Sin embargo esos individuos y Laurence habían desaparecido. Tanto el joven como sus acompañantes se dirigieron a un punto convenido de antemano.

-Pues no me ha parecido una amenaza.- Comentó la tal Nancy, una chica rubia.-  
-Nuestro jefe nos ha dicho que lo es.- Sentenció el muchacho.- Y debemos ganarla para nuestra causa. Ahora aguardad aquí, debo informar…

 

Sus acompañantes obedecieron y el joven entró a través de una puerta metálica que daba acceso a un local aparentemente abandonado. Sin embargo, descendiendo por unas escaleras llegó hasta un sótano en penumbra donde le aguardaban varios tipos encapuchados y otro, elegantemente vestido, que mantenía su rostro en la oscuridad.

-Hemos establecido contacto con el objetivo.- Declaró el chico.-  
-Sí, hemos podido verlo.- Terció uno de los encapuchados con regocijo.-  
-No te enviamos a satisfacer tus apetitos carnales sino a advertirla.- Le amonestó el tipo del traje.-  
-Dejé que mis genes tomasen el control.- Se disculpó el muchacho que agregó no sin cinismo.- ¡Lo siento! Bueno, en realidad no…  
-Está bien, tómalo como un pago por adelantado.- Convino su interlocutor para querer saber no sin interés.- ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?...  
-No tendrá más remedio que aceptar.- Sonrió Laurence con expresión triunfal para sentenciar.- Se lo dejamos muy claro.  
-Bien… ahora es cuestión de tener un poco más de paciencia.- Afirmó aquel tipo para remachar no sin inquietud.- El resto de los nuestros han sido destruidos y dispersados, pero todavía quedáis vosotros. Los mejores y más preparados. Ahora tus compañeros y tú id a descansar. Os lo habéis ganado…

 

Laurence asintió retirándose con visible contento. No obstante había salido para encontrarse con sus compañeros cuando un chico moreno se le aproximó sonriente…y le abordó sin cortapisas.

-Laurence Nash, ¿verdad?  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber el muchacho observando a ese tipo con extrañeza.-  
-Alguien que te conoce.- Sonrió burlonamente en tanto ojeaba un gran libro color burdeos.-

 

Su interlocutor se sonrió a su vez, y tras mirar para asegurarse de que estaban solos movió la cabeza para rebatir…

-No amigo, no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo… ahora lo comprobarás…

 

Por su parte Sandy volvió a casa a las cinco de la mañana, su padre dormía ajeno a todo. No quiso despertarle y se lavó las manchas de sangre y las heridas que le había provocado la violación. Se acercó hasta la habitación de Robert y entró, observaba como su padre dormía con expresión tranquila y feliz y le acarició el pelo con dulzura. Tuvo que contener algunas lágrimas que le brotaban rodando por sus mejillas. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Después se acostó. Se levantó por la mañana sintiéndose extraña. Su padre la despertó con el desayuno pero Sandy no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Robert se lo notó enseguida.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija? , tienes mala cara esta mañana.  
\- Anoche me acosté muy tarde, papá - respondió lacónicamente.-   
\- Si claro, supongo que tú y Glenn estaríais hasta muy entrada la noche por ahí. Bueno, tienes que prepararte porque habíamos quedado en ir a mi laboratorio para presentarte.- Añadió él animosamente. -  
\- No me siento con ganas, papá- repuso ella con un hilo de voz. - Quizás otro día.  
-¿De veras te encuentras bien? - Le inquirió su interlocutor preocupado ahora por ese tono tan apagado en su hija. -  
\- Sí, sí, me encuentro bien, pero no tengo ganas, eso es todo - repuso ella con brusquedad. - ¡Haz el favor de dejarme tranquila, ya no soy ninguna niña!

 

Robert se quedó preocupado pero no quiso insistir más. Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sandy que se encontraba anímicamente hundida. Al cabo de un rato sintió la puerta, su padre había salido. Ella se quedó llorando en su cuarto incapaz de salir. Sonó el teléfono, y al cabo de varias veces se conectó el contestador. Escuchó la voz de Glenn.

\- Sandy, soy yo, me voy a la delegación a recoger unos impresos para la oposición, espero que tengas tiempo de tomarte algo conmigo esta tarde a las cuatro, te espero en el sitio de siempre, chao.

 

Estuvo tentada de descolgar el teléfono pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, de seguro lloraría al escucharle. Como pudo se levantó, hizo su cama y se tomó un par de galletas con el café. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Bajó a la calle para reunirse con Glenn. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya no debía aplazarlo más. Quizás si su novio supiera la verdad de la historia… él la quería y seguro que no le importaría. Después Sandy le diría que se escondiera en un lugar seguro y ella acabaría con ese maldito Laurence y sus secuaces. Todo sería de nuevo como antes. Suspiró, llegó ante la cola de la delegación y vio a Glenn aguardando su turno. Pacientemente esperó, al muchacho le restaban sólo dos personas para ser atendido. En cuanto recibió los papeles y salió de allí, ella fue a su encuentro.

\- Hola Sandy - dijo él con gesto sonriente. - ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?  
\- Escuché tu mensaje - repuso ella con tinte abatido. -  
\- Pero eso no era hasta las cuatro. Yo creía que habías ido con tu padre.- Opuso Glenn sin percatarse de eso. -  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo ella con visible desasosiego - donde no nos escuchen.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó él ahora serio, sorprendido por el comportamiento de su novia. -

 

Ella no dijo más hasta conducirle a su casa, su novio entró y se quedó aún más atónito al escucharla.

\- Glenn, te quiero, prométeme que no lo olvidarás.  
\- Ya lo sé. ¿A qué viene esto?- preguntó cada vez más confundido y hasta preocupado. ¿Qué querría decirle esa muchacha para estar así?-

 

La pobre chica no sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, ¿realmente debía decírselo?, ¿y si él no lo comprendía? ¿Y si se asustaba? Dudaba, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Tengo algo que decirte sobre mí que tú no sabes, quería haberlo hecho más adelante pero tiene que ser ahora.

 

Glenn no decía nada, sólo la miraba sorprendido y ella se atrevió a añadir.

\- Sé que te parecerá ridículo, pero no soy una chica normal...  
\- Bueno, claro que no lo eres - sonrió Glenn aliviado para aseverar. - ¡Eres un prodigio! has terminado la carrera con mucho adelanto, y eres guapísima…

 

Y tras esas afirmaciones teñidas de jovialidad iba a darle un beso pero ella no se dejó. 

\- No, no refiero a eso.- Le interrumpió ella que quiso preguntar - pero, ¿qué dirías tú si yo fuera..?..

 

No sabía cómo seguir, ¿cómo iba a decirle que ella era una mestiza de diablo?

-¿Si tú fueras? ¿Qué?- preguntó Glenn encogiéndose de hombros en tanto la observaba sin comprender. -  
\- ¡Si yo fuera un monstruo!,- exclamó ella casi a punto de llorar - ¿Podrías quererme?

 

El muchacho se rio aliviado y la abrazó, creyó comprender lo que le ocurría a su novia, esas dichosas crisis de feminidad.

\- Tú eres preciosa y muy inteligente, te comprendo...- le susurró Glenn que comentó. - ¿Crees que si fueras fea no me habría fijado en ti?, o ¿es que te crees que por ser una chica guapa no van a confiar en tú capacidad?

 

Sandy no supo que decir. Aquello la descolocó y no se atrevía a más. Quizás sería mejor dejar las cosas donde estaban. Ya encontraría una solución. Glenn añadió entonces tratando de darla ánimos al pensar que había acertado.

-¡Vamos mujer! , tú tienes ambos dones. ¿Para qué te preguntas esas cosas? ¡Anímate, arréglate un poco y te invito a comer! Te espero aquí. 

 

Él se quedó en el salón y Sandy aliviada por esas tranquilizadoras palabras fue a cambiarse. No había tenido nada que ver con lo que deseaba haberle dicho pero no quería pensar más en ese asunto. Quizás si hablase con Laurence y los otros prometiéndoles cualquier cosa para salir del paso todo se solucionaría. Glenn por su parte sintió la puerta de la casa y vio entrar a Robert, éste se quedó sorprendido e inquietado al verle.

\- Buenas tardes señor Wallance - le saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa despreocupada. -  
\- Oye Glenn. ¿Algo va mal entre mi hija y tú?- le preguntó éste sin rodeos, pensando que esa sería la causa del comportamiento de Sandy. -  
\- No señor - repuso él que le contó lo ocurrido según su punto de vista para remachar. - No se preocupe, a las chicas a veces les da por pensar de esa forma. Debe de estar preocupada por nuestro futuro o algo así.

 

Robert guardó un espeso silencio, él sí que comprendía lo que en verdad preocupaba a Sandy. Estaba claro que, si ella se casaba algún día con ese chico o con cualquier otro, tendría que confesarle su verdadera naturaleza. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y agradeció a Glenn el apoyo que le daba a su hija. Entonces la joven salió del cuarto luciendo un vestido azul muy bonito. Al ver a su padre le dio un beso y se disculpó de inmediato.

\- Perdona papá, esta mañana no estaba de buen humor. Lamento la forma en la que te contesté.  
\- No te preocupes - le respondió Robert añadiendo animoso. - Glenn ya me lo ha contado todo. Anda, salid y pasadlo bien.

 

Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron despidiéndose de Robert. Éste miraba a su hija apenado, ¡ojalá que Glenn resultase ser como había sido él mismo cuando conoció a ILaya y ella le confesó su secreto! El apenado padre de la muchacha suspiraba. Él no estaría allí siempre y deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija encontrase a un buen hombre que la quisiera tal y como era. Desde todos los aspectos. Quizás Glenn fuese ese hombre. Solo podía desearlo…

-Si cariño, rezo por eso… ojalá que tu madre desde el Cielo te ilumine y te guíe…

 

Por su parte la joven pareja llegó al restaurante y pidió mesa. Comieron y charlaron sobre sus planes durante un largo rato de sobremesa, más tarde salieron a dar un paseo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Glenn a Sandy. -  
\- Si gracias - dijo ella que ya casi había olvidado todo el problema. - Estando contigo no temo nada.  
\- Me alegro - sonrió su novio que la miró con profundidad y le susurró. - ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera decirte algo.

 

Ella se paró para escucharle. El muchacho se declaró entonces.

-Sandy, te quiero y cuando todo esto acabe, bueno, quiero decir, cuando saque la plaza y tú entres a trabajar. Pues… Me gustaría que fueras mi mujer.

La muchacha sonrió de forma luminosa. Apenas sí podía expresar la felicidad que sentía. El chico en tanto parecía mirarla ahora algo apurado y se disculpó diciendo.

-Sé que lo apropiado en este caso sería tener preparado una anillo de pedida. Quiero comprarte uno, pero no tengo mucho dinero. Si no te importa esperar a cuando ya trabajemos y tenga el primer sueldo, yo…

 

Su novia no le dejó terminar, se abrazó a él y le besó de forma larga y prolongada, para afirmar eufórica.

-¡Claro que quiero, tonto! No te preocupes por el anillo, ¡eso es lo de menos!

 

El muchacho sonrió a su vez y la tomó en volandas danzando con ella. Sandy se reía. Al fin era feliz. Tras aquella inesperada declaración la pareja continuó caminando tomados de la mano. Se dirigieron al parque que a esas horas estaba muy concurrido, se sentaron en un banco y pasaron allí un par de horas más entre conversaciones y planes de boda, de futuro y muestras de afecto. Para cuando volvían a casa oscurecía y la gente se había ido en su mayoría, sólo había una pareja delante de ellos.

\- ¡Mira cariño, otros dos como nosotros, también deben estar pensando en el futuro! - dijo él con tinte animado. -

 

Sandy sonrió asintiendo pero de inmediato su sexto sentido la puso en guardia. Esa pareja no era tan inocente como podía parecer. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se les echaron encima. La mujer apresó a Glenn que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar y el hombre se encaró con Sandy, ella vio horrorizada que no era otro sino Laurence.

\- Ya te advertí lo que iba a pasar - susurró él haciendo una siniestra mueca. -  
\- ¡No por favor! - balbuceó Sandy - a él no, no le hagas ningún daño. ¿Me quieres a mí? Tú ganas, haré lo que quieras, pero déjale en paz.

 

Su interlocutor rio con expresión divertida en tanto que la mujer, transformada en diablesa, le arrancaba la ropa a un aterrorizado e incrédulo Glenn que no podía resistirse.

\- Por mí, estaría bien – convino Laurence con una sonora risa. Afirmando sin embargo a los pocos instantes con sorna - pero temo que Nancy no piensa lo mismo, le quiere todo para ella. ¡Y cualquiera va y se lo quita ahora! Ya sabes cómo os ponéis en lo relativo a estas cosas.  
-¡No, suéltalo maldita zorra!- aulló Sandy que trató de ir en ayuda de su novio.-

 

Pero Laurence se interpuso en su camino declarando con falsa condescendencia. 

\- Dejémosles que se conozcan, no es justo quitarle la novia al pobre chico sin ofrecerle otra a cambio. No debes preocuparte, Nancy es igualita que tú. Se lo hará pasar muy bien. Aunque la pobre controla menos sus impulsos. Espero que ese muchacho tenga aguante.

 

La angustiada Sandy quería ayudar a su novio pero tenía que presenciar impotente como esa mujer disponía de él a su placer. Era un terrible e irreal contraste observar a aquella rubia y muy atractiva chica, con un cuerpo escultural, sacar sus horrendos colmillos y hacer brillar sus ojos con el color de la sangre.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?- chillaba Glenn incapaz de resistirse, incluso sintiendo que se excitaba contra su propia voluntad, dispuesto a cooperar con las intenciones de aquella criatura. -  
-¡Ya basta!- estalló Sandy fuera de sí al tiempo que adquiría su aspecto de diablesa. - ¡Juro que os mataré por esto!- añadió con un siseo. -  
-¡Así me gusta!- sonrió animándola Laurence obviamente muy complacido. - Siendo tan solícita con tu hombre no sería justo que no pudieras defenderle.- Declaró dejándola de pronto el camino libre para sentenciar con regocijo. – Adelante y que gane la mejor.

 

La chica no lo pensó, atacó a esa otra mujer con furia haciéndola soltar a Glenn que, de la impresión de verla a la escasa luz del atardecer, quedó clavado en el suelo sin atreverse ni a respirar. El combate que siguió no fue muy largo. Pese a tener una fuerza similar, la tal Nancy fue sorprendida y la furia de Sandy multiplicaba el poder de ésta. Le dio a su enemiga tantos golpes y arañazos que por fin tuvo que intervenir el propio Laurence para evitar que la matase.

-¡Ya basta, cálmate!- le reprendió el chico sujetándole no sin dificultad a Sandy sus manos que ahora terminaban en uñas afiladas como puñales, al tiempo que los ojos de ella despedían un brillo como el de dos brasas. – Tranquila…no vamos a hacerle daño…

 

A la primera luz de las farolas, Glenn se incorporó por fin tiritando de miedo. Entonces Laurence se volvió hacia él con su rostro de demonio lo que le hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué.... qué es lo que sois?- balbuceaba el aterrado muchacho sin dar crédito a lo que veía. -  
-¡Somos seres superiores!- clamó Laurence de forma vehemente y teatral. -  
-¡No, sois monstruos!- gritó Glenn -¡no puede ser, no puedo creerlo! - Miraba ahora a Sandy que, muy a su pesar, aún tenía su rostro desencajado por la furia y su terrible apariencia demoniaca. - ¡Y tú eres uno de ellos! - Señalaba el chico ahora con voz trémula.- ¡Me has engañado!

 

El joven estaba casi en estado de shock, mirando con una mezcla de horror, indignación y pánico cerval a la que hasta ese momento había considerado su novia, incluso su prometida. 

\- No, Glenn, déjame explicarte - le pidió ella a la par que Laurence la soltaba quedándose al margen. -  
\- Y pensar que he estado saliendo contigo, acostándome contigo. ¡Oh Dios!. - Repetía horrorizado en tanto negaba con la cabeza.-  
\- ¡Yo no soy como ellos! - aducía su interlocutora al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Tienes que creerme, iba a decírtelo, en casa iba a explicártelo todo!  
\- Si claro - musitó incrédulamente Glenn añadiendo con el tono lleno de pavor - cuando me hicieras lo mismo que esa otra...  
\- Tú no lo comprendes - sollozó Sandy que, ante el asombro de su novio, recuperaba lentamente sus rasgos humanos a la par que alegaba. - Si me he puesto en este estado ha sido para salvarte de ella.  
\- No diré nada a nadie, ¡lo juro! - Aseguró el aludido que no parecía escucharla. Dirigiéndose al conjunto de los que él consideraba como unos seres de pesadilla. - Por favor, no me matéis.  
\- No quiero matarte,- le respondía Sandy en tanto los otros callaban sin perder detalle de la conversación. Escuchando estupefactos a la impotente muchacha agregar con todo su corazón. - Nunca he matado a nadie. ¡Te quiero Glenn!, quiero que los dos estemos juntos, casarnos en el futuro, como estábamos hablando antes. Como me habías pedido.  
-¿Y qué futuro podríamos tener?- inquirió él apartándose con un nervioso tartamudeo mientras Sandy se acercaba. - No, no puede ser...por favor, olvídate de que existo. Yo me olvidaré de esto. Palabra que lo haré.  
\- Pero dijiste que me querías - le insistió la desolada chica dejando rodar sus lágrimas de desesperación. -

 

Glenn negaba con la cabeza. Laurence entonces se colocó junto a él diciéndole a Sandy con tono calmado e incluso ahora realmente comprensivo y conciliador.

\- No puedes culparle por tenernos miedo, sólo es un humano normal. ¿Qué puede comprender él sobre nosotros? ¿Lo ves?...te aferrabas a un sueño…uno del que desgraciadamente debes despertar. Esto solo ha sido por tu bien.

 

Mientras tanto Nancy se había recobrado y estaba en pie. Miraba atónita el espectáculo, nunca habría creído que Sandy fuera capaz de atacarla así por aquel chico. A fin de cuentas ella sólo iba a gozar de él y nada más. Laurence le dijo que iba a ser un modo de persuadirla, sin más consecuencias. Pero parecía que esa joven quería a aquel muchacho de verdad y que deseaba haberse podido casar con él. Escuchaba aquella discusión y eso la había impresionado y hecho reflexionar tanto que ahora el pesar y el arrepentimiento la dominaban.

\- Ya basta Laurence, ¡déjales! ¿No ves lo que hemos hecho?.. ¡Ella le quiere! ¡Le quiere de veras!- Intervino con voz culpable, recuperando su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. -  
-¡Oh vamos!- negó él - ¡no seas ridícula! , sólo podemos amarnos entre nosotros. Ya ves lo que pasa cuando un humano se entera de la verdad.  
\- No podemos culparle, le hemos atacado. Esto no es lo que me habías dicho que pasaría, dijiste que Sandy había traicionado a nuestro grupo y que debíamos darle una lección.- Opuso la chica a su vez mirando con pesar a la otra muchacha y al aun aterrado humano. -  
\- Y se la hemos dado, ¿no es así? No ha muerto nadie. Te prometí que nadie saldría lastimado. - Sonrió Laurence satisfecho sobre todo con esto último. -  
\- Por favor, quiero irme a mi casa. Le juro que no diré nada. - Le pidió Glenn, aun muerto de miedo a Laurence que asintió recuperando su aspecto humano. -  
\- Claro, ahí es donde debes estar - convino para indicarle con suavidad. – Déjanos. No tienes cabida entre los de nuestra raza. Y no te inquietes, sé que callarás, ¿quién iba a creerte? En el mejor de los casos te tomarían por un chiflado…

 

Glenn asintió deprisa y se alejó sin querer mirar a Sandy, pero ésta usando su velocidad se adelantó a él y le sujetó de las manos dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. El aterrado chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, se detuvo observándola todavía incrédulo y atemorizado mientras ella le suplicaba una y otra vez mirándole a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Perdóname por favor, quería decírtelo pero tenía mucho miedo. Además ellos me amenazaron con matarte. Yo quería confesártelo todo esta mañana pero luego ya no me atreví.  
\- No puedo, no puedo - balbuceaba él ahora ya más desolado que asustado cuando agregó. -Después de esto, las cosas ya no pueden ser igual.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué cambia esto entre nosotros? - Le inquirió Sandy con sus verdes ojos haciendo aguas. -  
-¿Que, qué cambia?-. Preguntó a su vez el atónito chico para sentenciar de modo cortante. -¡Lo cambia todo! ¡Te tengo miedo! - chilló él. - ¿Y si algún día te pones así conmigo? ¿Y si tuviéramos hijos y salieran como tú? No estoy preparado para esto. Yo me enamoré de una chica normal, de mi compañera de clase. Pero no de una criatura como tú.- Añadió pesaroso musitando ahora. - Lo siento Sandy pero no volveré a verte nunca más. No me sigas ni me llames, por favor. Aléjate de mí.

 

La interpelada bajó la cabeza tratando de detener sus sollozos, al fin fue capaz de reunir toda su dignidad para mirarle una vez más y responder.

\- Cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre y supo cómo era realmente él la aceptó. Ella le quiso mucho – le contó con el ánimo roto e invadida por la tristeza añadiendo entre sollozos. –Nunca le hizo ningún daño. Al contrario, murió por salvarnos a los dos. Pero… tú no eres como mi padre. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. - Se levantó mirándole a los ojos y con las lágrimas todavía rodando por sus mejillas le musitó. - No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré nunca más.

 

Pese a que Glenn también estaba destrozado viéndola sollozar en silencio delante de él no hizo el menor gesto por consolarla. Se apartó de Sandy y se alejó lentamente. Cuando se perdió de vista ella sólo pudo decir antes de romper a llorar.

\- Creía que me quería, como yo a él,- susurró - yo le amaba de verdad. ¡Yo le amaba! - Gimió sintiéndose rota por dentro.-

 

Y cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando de forma amarga, con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. La propia Nancy compadecida y muy afectada por los remordimientos, abrazó a la que había sido hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos su encarnizada enemiga.

\- ¡Lo siento, perdóname, por favor! - balbuceó también sin poder evitar las lágrimas. – Yo no quería…no sabía que tú…jamás quise hacerte esto…

 

Laurence estaba en extremo desconcertado, no comprendía esa actitud por parte de su compañera. Además, había hecho lo que ese extraño individuo le indicó. Ahora incluso otro de sus amigos, Jack, que había observado lo ocurrido desde fuera al tiempo que vigilaba para que nadie les sorprendiese, se llegó a él y le dijo con un amargo tono de reproche.

\- Hemos hecho mal, muy mal. Hemos destrozado el corazón de esta pobre chica. ¿Crees que así lograremos que el mundo nos acepte si nosotros mismos nos cerramos las puertas de esta manera tan cruel?  
\- No hemos sido nosotros los que le hemos obligado a dejarla, ha sido el mismo quien se ha ido. - Se defendió Laurence aunque con no demasiada convicción. – Pudo elegir y lo ha hecho. Eligió abandonarla.  
\- Y no me extraña después de cómo le hemos tratado. - Repuso Jack con un tono muy severo. - Pero esa pobre muchacha - señaló a Sandy que lloraba desconsoladamente junto con Nancy que trataba en vano de confortarla entre sus brazos. - Ella no tenía culpa de eso, ninguno la tenemos de haber nacido así. Mírala, ha hecho grandes esfuerzos por llevar una vida normal, por integrarse y ser feliz. Mucho más de lo que lo hemos intentado nosotros y ahora hemos destruido sus sueños. Puede que para siempre. ¿Es que no puedes verlo? ¿Tan cegado por el odio y la rabia estás como para no darte cuenta?

 

El interpelado no supo que decir, por fin reaccionó replicando casi a la desesperada para evitar a su propia conciencia que le martilleaba cada vez más.

\- Algún día ella se lo habría tenido que contar, nuestra intervención no cambia las cosas, sólo las hemos adelantado. Es mejor así. Al final le hemos ahorrado dolor.  
\- En eso te equivocas y mucho - le rebatió inmisericordemente Jack que arguyó. - No es lo mismo, en la intimidad y controlando nuestra furia, pese a cambiar de color de ojos o de pelo, a hacerlo en medio de una batalla. Ese chico tenía más miedo de la fuerza y la agresividad que podemos llegar a tener que de nuestro aspecto, Laurence. Y ahora ella nunca podrá saber lo que hubiese pasado en su relación.

 

Éste, rendido a la evidencia, no dijo ya nada más. Sólo se dirigió hasta Sandy que parecía haberse calmado un poco y le prometió con pesar.

\- Lo lamento. De veras. No te molestaremos más, vete en paz.  
-¿Paz?- repitió Sandy con los ojos enrojecidos, no ya por su condición de medio diablesa sino por las lágrimas, preguntándose con voz queda y totalmente hundida. -¿Podré tener eso alguna vez?  
\- Sigue intentándolo por ti, por todos nosotros. - Le pidió una sollozante Nancy que agregó tratando de animarla con voz afectuosa. - Tú me has enseñado que se puede amar a la gente. Que si te lo propones se puede ser feliz. Un día me gustaría ser capaz de lograrlo. Yo no quisiera ser responsable de que te sucediera nada malo. ¡Por favor, perdóname!  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Ya no importa. Por lo menos sé que tengo a una persona que me quiere tal y como soy.- Replicó Sandy levantándose del suelo. -  
-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Jack con curiosidad. -  
\- Mi padre - musitó ella por toda respuesta, alejándose de ellos. -

 

Los tres la observaron perderse con la cabeza baja en la oscuridad, sólo débilmente iluminada por algunos faroles de la noche. Después se fueron cabizbajos a su vez. Decidieron vivir sus vidas en paz. El propio Laurence se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y lamentando profundamente aquel error, anduvo hasta un solitario punto del parque tras separarse de los otros. Allí, ese joven de pelo moreno le aguardaba sentado en un banco.

-Hice lo que me pediste y tenías razón. Todo pasó exactamente como me lo anticipaste. - Declaró con pesar.- No entiendo como podías saberlo…  
-Como también sé que ha sido duro.- Replicó ese joven levantándose del banco y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Laurence para sentenciar.- Pero así estaba escrito amigo. Y esto tenía que suceder. Es algo fundamental para el futuro.  
-¿Qué futuro?- Se interesó ahora su interlocutor observando a ese chico con incredulidad y hasta algo de temor.- ¿Quién eres?

 

Su contertulio se limitó a sonreír. Ahora el atónito muchacho recordaba aquel momento en el que se había encarado con ese individuo horas antes…

-Antes de que te transformes en demonio y todo eso.- Le pidió aquel extraño dejándole paralizado por la sorpresa.- Te pido que me escuches un momento…  
-¿Quién es usted? ¿Alguien de la organización?- Le interrogó Laurence con sus ojos brillando cual ascuas.-  
-En efecto…-Admitió su contertulio aunque matizando con una leve sonrisa.- Pero no de la organización que tú crees.  
-Entonces es un enemigo.- Concluyó su interlocutor con semblante amenazador.-  
-Créeme. No lo soy. Al menos no tuyo.- Repuso ese tipo que añadió.- No me dedico a matar gente como tú y tus amigos.

 

Eso dejó estupefacto a Laurence. Apenas lo asimiló negó vehementemente con la cabeza y replicó entre furioso y asustado.

-No hemos matado a nadie. ¡Nunca! Puede ser que hayamos estado a punto. Sí, algunos humanos miserables lo merecían. - Confesó recordando no sin culpabilidad lo que trató de hacerle a Scott años atrás.- Pero a pesar de eso jamás hemos asesinado…  
-¿Qué me dices entonces del padre Honer?- Quiso saber su contertulio.- ¿No fuiste tú?  
-¿El padre quién?...-Repitió el chico con visible desconcierto.- No conozco a nadie que se llame así…  
-Ese hombre era sacerdote.- Le informó su contertulio.- Cuidó de los padres de Sandy y la ayudó a ella al poco de morir su madre. Pero tus amigos le mataron. El pobre hombre descubrió sus sórdidos planes. Sus auténticos fines.  
-¿Qué fines?.. Ellos quieren que los nuestros dejen de ser tratados como basura.- Espetó su interlocutor.- ¿Acaso eso es algo malo?

 

Aunque ese hombre negó con la cabeza despacio, entonces replicó…

-Esos tipos son los restos de la llamada Secta del Caos Final… Tú no habías nacido entonces pero hace unos cuantos años fueron derrotados. Servían a los poderes del Infierno que trataron de invadir la Tierra.  
-Eso lo sé. Mi madre era una diablesa que vino aquí, como la de Sandy. Para dominar este mundo pero fue expulsada de vuelta al averno. Siempre he querido traerla de vuelta.  
-No creo que fuera una buena idea.- Rebatió su interlocutor, desvelándole al muchacho.- Tu madre Ligea, era una súcubos como ILaya, pero a diferencia de la madre de Sandy no se arrepintió de su vida ni de su pasado. Es por ello que jamás podrías traerla de regreso. Su esencia se destruiría al tratar de volver.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre?- Le interrogó Laurence sujetándole ahora de los brazos con vehemencia y sacudiéndole en tanto le exigía.- ¡Habla!  
-No hace falta que te pongas grosero. Te lo voy a contar de todos modos.- Contestó serenamente ese tipo, soportando aquello de modo estoico aunque poniendo una inapelable condición.- Si prometes calmarte, dejarme acabar y me prestas atención.

 

Ese era un requerimiento que a duras penas estaba listo para aceptar. Pero el ansia de saber era más fuerte. Por ello cuando aquel misterioso individuo le ofreció sentarse en un banco cercano él lo hizo. Entonces escuchó a su informador…

-El propósito de esa organización, a la que crees de tu parte, es el de cumplir los designios de la antigua secta del Caos Final. Lo intentaron tratando de vengarse de aquellos que les derrotasen hace ya tantos años. El Guerrero Dorado y las Justicieras. Sin embargo para eso precisaban de amigos poderosos. Pudieron reclutar a alguno que hizo un pacto con los demonios a condición de ser salvado de la muerte. Le dotaron de grandes poderes, sin embargo no era suficiente. La siguiente parte del plan era simple. Intentaron corromper y envenenar contra la sociedad a todos los híbridos de humanos y demonios pudieran encontrar. Porque Laurence, amigo. Los diablos ya no pueden pisar el mundo, un poderoso encantamiento lo prohíbe tras la derrota de su amo. No obstante aquellos que tenéis parte humana sí podéis vivir aquí.  
-Pero, ¡entonces! - Exclamó el atónito chico, aunque su contertulio elevó una mano y le cortó con un gesto.- Ellos…  
-Prometiste no interrumpir.- Le recordó severamente ahora aquel tipo.-

 

Laurence asintió, deseaba oír aquello. Al fin, tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, su misterioso informador prosiguió.

-Los demonios no eran la única fuente de peligro. Hay muchos otros seres oscuros que moran en la Tierra. Y tu jefe y sus amigos están tratando de forjar alianzas con ellos. Por desgracia existen amenazas aún mayores ahí fuera. Y esos bastardos tratan de usaros a vosotros como carne de cañón y como tropas de ataque. Junto a sus otros aliados en potencia, para dominar este mundo. Ahí es donde entramos mis amigos y yo…  
-¿Tus amigos?- Inquirió el muchacho, esta vez sin poder dominar su curiosidad.-  
-Así es. Formamos un grupo llamado los guardianes. –Le detalló ese misterioso joven.- Durante muchos años nuestros predecesores velaron por la paz y se afanaron en detener a las fuerzas del mal. Escucha…- le susurró ahora con un tinte más jovial.- Pese a todo lo que quieras aparentar, sé que no eres perverso. Simplemente llevas mucho dolor dentro de ti. Como tus otros compañeros estás desorientado, lleno de rabia y de tristeza por sentirte abandonado y no ser aceptado. Eso no es bueno, así sois presa fácil para los designios de eso tipos.  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, eh?- Replicó abruptamente el aludido en tanto se levantaba indignado y herido a la par que exclamaba con teatral sarcasmo abriendo los brazos.- Que digamos, ¿oh! Qué malos hemos sido, estábamos equivocados, vamos a portarnos bien y a decirle al mundo que nos acepten…a pesar de nuestra apariencia.

 

Y mostró entonces sus temibles rasgos demoniacos, con los colmillos y sus ojos rojos. Pese a ello su interlocutor no perdió la calma pese a todo y simplemente movió la cabeza y repuso con un lacónico.

-En absoluto.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- Quiso saber su desorientado contertulio recobrando su semblante humano.-  
-Que os unáis a mi grupo. Trabajamos en la sombra, nos enfrentamos contra seres comparados con los cuales vosotros sois de lo más corriente y aburrido. Y en lo que respecta a Sandy…  
-Déjame adivinar.- Se sonrió Laurence recobrando su ironía y su burlesca actitud.- Quieres que dejemos que esa pobre jovencita encuentre el amor con ese bobo.

 

Aunque la réplica volvió a tomar por sorpresa al muchacho dado que su interlocutor sonrió de modo sardónico para replicar.

-Al contrario. Queremos que llevéis a cabo lo que teníais planeado, ni más ni menos… Es más. Quiero que tú no le dejes más opción a Sandy que revelarse tal cual es. Le será muy doloroso pero es algo que tiene que hacer.  
-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.- Admitió el joven.-  
-Lo entenderás. - Fue la respuesta llena de seguridad que ese individuo le dio.- Antes de lo que piensas.

 

Ahora retornaba de los recuerdos de esa conversación. Laurence miraba con estupor a ese tipo y volvió a preguntarle…

-No comprendo nada… ¿quién eres en realidad?  
-Ya te lo dije.- Se sonrió levemente él.- Un guardián… Alguien que debe velar por el devenir de las cosas. Y como ya te expliqué tú has sido elegido. Tienes una importante tarea que realizar. Si deseas saber más, únete a nosotros con tus compañeros. Hay otros a los que debes conocer.  
-¿Cómo yo? - Quiso saber el muchacho.-  
-Algunos sí, otros no. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que todos estaréis unidos por un fin común…uno muchísimo más importante que todos nosotros. Y también te prometo que irás descubriendo los motivos que hay tras todo esto. Bien, ¿Qué respondes?..-Remachó el joven tendiéndole la mano.-

 

Y tras unos instantes dubitativos Laurence la estrechó…

-Acepto.- Declaró.-   
-Muy bien, lo celebro.- Sonrió su interlocutor agregando con un toque de misterio en su tono.- Ahora te contaré algunas cosas que deberás conocer para cumplir con tu nueva misión…pero no aquí, ni ahora…eso será…como dirían los clásicos, otra historia. Por ahora permíteme que te ponga al corriente sobre quién era tu misterioso exjefe…el que estuvo vigilando a Sandy durante tantos años, aguardando a que completase su desarrollo para captarla por mediación tuya.

 

Y Laurence escuchó muy atentamente dándose cuenta de que, a partir de ese instante, su vida había cambiado para siempre. Cuando su misterioso informador le contó un par de cosas enseguida se apresuró a decir.

-Avisaré de inmediato a los demás. ¡Nancy y Jack tienen que saber esto!…entonces no me cabe ninguna duda de que se unirán a tu grupo. Igual que yo.

 

Y así lo hizo. Embarcándose tanto él como sus camaradas en unas aventuras totalmente nuevas. Por su parte y ajena a todo aquello, Sandy llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sofá, parecía ida. Su más que alarmado padre fue rápidamente a interesarse por ella pues su estado era lamentable. El vestido estaba hecho jirones y ella presentaba varias heridas superficiales. Al principio Robert pensó que habían tenido que ser atacados por un grupo o algo peor. Tras unos angustiosos momentos en los que guardó un silencio total ante las preguntas de su padre, Sandy le contó todo lo ocurrido. Aunque esta vez no lloró, ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

\- No tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo. No quiero vivir más en él, no quiero seguir así. – Sentenció ella musitándolo, totalmente derrotada en su ánimo. -

 

Realmente no le quedaban muchos deseos de seguir adelante. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que esta historia se repitiera? ¿Para qué otros “Laurence” amargasen su vida cuando ella pudiera pensar que las cosas por fin iban a mejorar? Y aunque esto no ocurriera, ¿cómo saber si los demás chicos no iban a reaccionar igual que Glenn? ¿Qué debía hacer, esconderse en una cueva con otros seres como ella? Para eso era mejor no seguir viviendo.

-Quiero terminar con todo de una maldita vez.- Sentenció.-

 

La muchacha expresó aquello sin siquiera elevar el tono de voz, no podía ni era capaz de hacerlo. Robert estaba muy asustado. Nunca la había visto así, ni escuchado hablar de esa forma, sin apenas chispa de emoción, como si estuviese consumida y deseando la muerte como único alivio a sus sufrimientos.

\- ¡No, no digas eso, por el amor de Dios, Sandy! Eres lo más valioso que tengo, tu vida es lo más importante. Por favor cariño, ¡No te hundas!  
\- Tengo que irme, dejarlo todo, no puedo seguir aquí.- Le dijo ella con desesperación. -  
\- Nos iremos si eso te hace sentir mejor, hija.- Le prometió él dispuesto a cualquier cosa. -

 

Pero ésta vez la muchacha negó suavemente en tanto añadía con voz queda.

\- No papá, yo sola, debo irme yo sola, no soportaría que tú sufrieras más por mi causa.  
\- Eres mi hija y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo - sollozó Robert - sólo tú me das la oportunidad de sentir que tu madre aun sigue conmigo. ¡Quédate a mi lado, por favor! ¡No me abandones, hija!

 

El pobre hombre se derrumbó, lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su hija. Ella no dijo nada, solo le miraba entre lágrimas, acariciándole el pelo. Aunque poco a poco fue cediendo, si había alguien por quién jamás se rendiría ni haría nada para provocarle sufrimientos, ese era su padre. Pero su deseo de escapar permanecía. Por lo menos, sacó fuerzas de ánimo de donde ya no le quedaban y abandonó ese terrible pensamiento de quitarse la vida. Pero se juró no volver a abrir su corazón nunca más. Se mostraría fría y distante con los extraños, incluso insociable y antipática, para evitar otro desengaño o que nadie pudiera indagar en su vida. A decir verdad la amargura había prendido en ella y se volvió muy desconfiada en todo lo relativo al amor. Con la única persona con la que podría mostrarse tal cual era sería con su propio padre. Robert por su parte, la animó todo lo que pudo ayudándola a salir del bache y así pasó el tiempo. Ella volvió a sus quehaceres y se puso a trabajar en el laboratorio donde él lo hacía. Un tiempo después, como si viniera de la mano de la Providencia, salió a la luz pública una oposición para un proyecto al parecer muy interesante. En el laboratorio donde trabajaban ambos se puso un anuncio con las bases. Se trataba de una oferta de varias plazas para bioquímicos que, a buen seguro, trabajarían en un proyecto de exploración espacial. Sandy no se lo pensó a la hora de presentarse. Parecía una convocatoria a su medida. Había muchos que se postularon para esos puestos pero ella pasó las durísimas pruebas físicas de simulación de permanencia en el espacio sin dificultad y sus notas fueron casi las más altas. Aunque restaban algunas entrevistas a los candidatos que, como ella, parecían superar todos esos filtros previos. Debía presentarse en las oficinas de la Masters Corporation que era la empresa encargada de llevar ese proyecto. 

-Hija mía, espero que tengas suerte.- Le deseó Robert, pese a que por dentro sufría ante la perspectiva de lo que ello significaría.-  
-Gracias papá.- Sonrió animosamente ella.-

 

Y así, elegantemente vestida con un blazer gris, falda negra y zapatos de medio tacón a juego, dejando que su sedosa cabellera morena se derramara sobre sus hombros, la joven acudió a esa última prueba…Allí varios candidatos más que pugnaba por ese mismo puesto aguardaban. Con paciencia esperó su turno. Todos entraban en un despacho que estaba al final del pasillo en el que se ubicaba la zona de espera. Finalmente, una joven secretaria de pelo castaño, vestida de forma muy similar a la suya, fue a su encuentro sosteniendo una tablet y se dirigió a ella de modo educadamente profesional.

-¿La señorita Wallance?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Replicó ella.-  
-Haga el favor de seguirme.- Le pidió.-

 

Sandy así lo hizo, esa muchacha la guió hasta la puerta del despacho, tocó en ella y una voz desde el interior le respondió.

-Adelante.

 

La secretaria abrió la puerta y con un ademán invitó a Sandy a entrar. Ésta no se hizo de rogar. Sin más esa joven que la había acompañado permaneció fuera cerrando la puerta. Ahora la muchacha observó a una mujer pelirroja sentada tras la mesa de un despacho. Era bastante atractiva, algo pálida de piel y con unos ojos entre grisáceos y rojizos. Esbozando una sonrisa la invitó a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano derecha en tanto miraba la pantalla de un ordenador…

-Wallance, Sandy Ann. ¿Es usted, no es así?...  
-Si señora.- Afirmó la chica.-  
-Soy Kaori Tomoe. – Se presentó ella.- Estoy comisionada por la Masters Corporation para conocer a los candidatos.

 

Sandy apenas esbozó una leve sonrisa. Eso significaba evaluarlos. Aunque no tardó en preguntar a su vez…

-¿Tomoe?... Es usted…  
-Su esposa.- La cortó suavemente la aludida para zanjar aquello encaminándose de inmediato hacia un tono más profesional para declarar.- Muy bien, señorita Wallance. Sus pruebas han sido bastante prometedoras. Es usted muy joven pero con un expediente académico realmente magnífico.  
-Gracias.- Pudo decir la muchacha sintiéndose halagada.-

 

Sin embargo su contertulia no pareció decir eso con admiración. Más bien era como si analizara un factor más. Enseguida apoyó esa impresión cuando comentó.

-No obstante carece de experiencia en el terreno práctico. Por lo que nos indicaba en su currículo ha trabajado en algunos laboratorios menores junto a su padre. El doctor Robert Wallance.  
-Sí, así es.- Dijo ella con un tono más comedido.-  
-Contactamos con el doctor Hammond, un antiguo compañero y colega de mi marido. Sus referencias sobre usted eran realmente buenas.- Valoró Kaori para añadir.- Aunque solamente lamentó que no estuviese implicada en más trabajo práctico de experimentación.  
-Es por ello que deseo ser elegida.- Comentó la muchacha.- Supongo que en este proyecto ese será un apartado fundamental. Quiero adquirir experiencia.  
-Mucho me temo que en este asunto la experiencia debe de estar ya acreditada, señorita.- Replicó su contertulia con más frialdad.-

 

Eso hizo que la fachada de seguridad y confianza que Sandy había estado mostrando comenzara a agrietarse. Ahora se daba cuenta que, pese a sus excelentes calificaciones, no había demostrado nada en el mundo de la investigación. Ni tan siquiera tenía su doctorado. Posiblemente muchas de los otros candidatos ya lo tuvieran. Eso le vino como un mazazo de realidad, más aun cuando su entrevistadora le preguntó.

-Considerando su escasa cualificación práctica ¿por qué piensa que debería ser seleccionada?...

 

La chica bajó por unos instantes la mirada. Ella podía percibir que esa mujer no era precisamente alguien dúctil, parecía ser una persona con muchas vivencias, acostumbrada a luchar por alcanzar sus metas. Exigente y competente a partes iguales. Hasta tenía la impresión de que ni tan siquiera con sus habilidades especiales la podría sugestionar. Por ello decidió jugar la carta de ser totalmente sincera.

-Verá señora Tomoe.- Pudo responder ella que hacía un verdadero esfuerzo ahora por mantenerse firme y no emocionarse.- No tengo nada que me ate demasiado a la Tierra. Con la excepción de mi padre. Y yo… quiero… quiero crecer como investigadora y como científica. Mi pasión es la ciencia. Deseo tener la oportunidad de aprender con los mejores, estoy acostumbrada a superar retos muy difíciles y no temo al trabajo duro.- Sentenció sosteniendo la inquisitiva mirada de su interlocutora.-

 

Kaori Tomoe la escuchó con atención aunque manteniendo un semblante imperturbable. Al fin declaró una vez que esa chica concluyó ese alegato casi desesperado.

-Muy bien señorita Wallance. Muchas gracias por su presencia aquí hoy. Ya la llamaremos…

 

Sin ser capaz de añadir nada más la interpelada asintió levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del despacho. Al poco oyó como la secretaria llamaba a otro candidato…

-Ahora solo puedo esperar.- Se dijo con un creciente desasosiego producto de la incertidumbre que se esforzaba con dominar.- Siempre esperar, un milagro…

 

Se marchó de vuelta a casa. Al día siguiente trabajaba en el laboratorio donde su padre logró que la contrataran. Por su parte Kaori terminó las entrevistas y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su superior. Éste no era otro que su propio esposo. Allí le dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-De entre todos los aspirantes hubo una que me llamó la atención.- Le comentó en tanto le entregaba un dossier sobre la aludida en una carpeta de cartón.-A ver que opinas.

 

El doctor Tomoe pudo ver la foto de esa joven en la esquina superior izquierda del folio, seguidamente se detallaba su expediente académico y sus trabajos como ayudante de laboratorio.

-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que más te llamó la atención de esta joven?- Quiso saber su esposo.-

 

Kaori suspiró. Algo en ella le hacía conectar con esa chica. Al ver la expresión de sus ojos durante la entrevista fue como si una luz se encendiera en su mente y respondió con voz queda.

-Su deseo de escapar. Huir de todo…Quiere comenzar de nuevo. Y esa sensación me es muy familiar. En su día viví lo mismo. Esa muchacha ansía una oportunidad. Y está decidida. Además quiere aprender y creo que fue sincera al decirlo. En cambio otros aspirantes no paraban de remarcar lo cualificados que estaban para el puesto y la cantidad de experiencia que poseían…

 

Ahora fue el profesor quien se quedó mirando a su esposa con talante reflexivo y asintió…

-Sí, es justo lo que necesitamos. En este proyecto habrá que adaptarse a lo desconocido y lo fundamental será aprender de todas las novedades que puedan surgir en él. Los candidatos con mucha experiencia tenderán a cerrarse en lo que ya conocen y no creo que fueran muy capaces de adaptarse e innovar a ese nivel. Además, por lo que Ross, bueno, mi amigo y colega el profesor Hammond, me contó sobre ella cuando estudiamos su solicitud, esa chica es realmente brillante. Y él no acostumbra a hacer esa clase de elogios sobre sus estudiantes.  
-¡Ni siquiera sobre sus colegas! – Sonrió su esposa.-   
-Bien.- Comentó Suochi.- Díselo a Mimet y que la incluya en el proyecto del nuevo grupo Fairy Five. El que dirigirá Penélope Winters…

 

Kaori asintió, ella compartía esa idea. Enseguida habló con aquella alocada mujer que tras saber de las cualidades de esa muchacha estuvo de acuerdo. Tras ello y al cabo de una semana le enviaron un mensaje por e-mail a la elegida. Allí le confirmaron que, si pasaba unas pruebas físicas, en el plazo de un año, una gran nave espacial estaría dispuesta para la exploración del sistema solar con el propósito de intentar terraformar algún planeta adecuado para ello. 

-Solo espero que cuando me someta a esas pruebas no me descarten por mi naturaleza.- Se dijo la joven atemperando su alegría por haber sido seleccionada.-

 

Se lo contó a su padre que apenas pudo creerlo. Robert sufría mucho debatiéndose entre el deseo de que su hija pudiera liberarse de la agonía del día a día y perseguir un sueño dirigiéndose hacia nuevos horizontes y el pesar de perderla… Con todo no evidenció nada de eso y se limitó a tranquilizarla.

-Hija, cuando te he hecho análisis apenas si detecté nada anormal. Al parecer a medida que vas cumpliendo años tu metabolismo y tu cuerpo se acerca más a la media humana. Ayudada por la medicación que te he preparado no tendrás ninguna dificultad en pasar esos test.

 

La joven se abrazó a él aliviada. Y fue tal y como su padre le anticipase. En cuanto a pruebas físicas y de esfuerzo resultó ser la mejor. Y sus análisis de sangre y otras pruebas indicaron que gozaba de una magnífica salud. Tan buena que los mismos médicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero a nadie se le ocurrió investigar más allá de eso. Fue el propio doctor Tomoe quién supervisó esos resultados asintiendo despacio, como si identificase algo que le era conocido. 

-La candidata Wallance ha pasado las pruebas. - Dictaminó.- Es hora de que la pongan al corriente del proyecto. Y que se incorpore a él lo antes posible. Penélope ya está allí y necesitará ayuda.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Kaori.- La haré llamar enseguida.

 

Y nuevamente citó a Sandy en su despacho. Tras darle oficialmente la noticia de su admisión le explicó a grandes rasgos la naturaleza de ese proyecto. A la futura integrante del mismo le apasionó de inmediato, era lo que estaba buscando desde que se graduó y además iría lo bastante lejos como para ordenar su vida. 

-Entonces deberá presentarse en esta dirección en el plazo de tres semanas.- Le indicó la señora Tomoe.-  
-Aeródromo del UNISON.- Leyó ella comentando no sin sorpresa.- ¿La Academia espacial de la Tierra Unida?  
-Así es. Ni que decir tiene que esta información no debe salir de mi despacho. Es un proyecto altamente confidencial.- Le recordó Kaori.- Deberá abordar una lanzadera que la conducirá más allá de la órbita terrestre.  
-¿Más allá de la órbita terrestre?- Repitió no sin asombro la muchacha.-  
-Así es. Su destino será una nave que se ha construido entre la Tierra y la Luna.- Le desveló su interlocutora.-

 

Eso la asombró. Ella había creído que ese viaje sería todo lo más una estancia en alguna estación espacial. Pero aquello era incluso más ambicioso y espectacular. Asintió con renovado interés…

-Y recuerde. Todo esto es materia clasificada.- Insistió su contertulia.- Nadie debe saberlo, ni tan siquiera sus seres más cercanos.

 

Sandy se militó a sonreír, no sin un poso de amargura para asegurar con rotundidad y al tiempo tristeza.

-Pierda cuidado por eso. Se bien como guardar un secreto.

 

No obstante Kaori pareció pensarlo mejor y rectificó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Puede decírselo a su padre si lo desea. Si es que confía que en su discreción…  
-Sí, confío totalmente en eso.- Le aseguró la joven despidiéndose de la señora Tomoe.- Es en lo único en la vida de lo que puedo estar del todo segura.

 

Y así fue. Desde que Glenn la dejó había sido una especie de recipiente hermético a las emociones y a las relaciones sociales. Había salido con varios chicos sí, pero sólo con fines de satisfacer su deseo sexual. Tomaba las pastillas que su padre le había desarrollado sobre todo en las épocas de celo que sufría y de este modo lograba controlarse lo suficiente. Así pasó el plazo. Un par de días antes entró en contacto con el personal al cargo de la sección de investigación. Su directora de investigación, y jefa del proyecto, una tal Penélope Winters le explicó, vía telefónica desde la propia nave, que el trabajo sería muy duro, pero eso a Sandy no le importaba. Así que, con decisión, ultimó los preparativos y el día antes de la partida cenó con su padre en casa para despedirse. Ella le preparó su plato favorito, espaguetis con salsa. Estaban comiendo los dos, sin decir nada, y Robert decidió romper ese incómodo silencio.

\- Te han salido muy buenos, la salsa está deliciosa.  
\- Gracias papá, me he pasado casi dos horas con ella. - Sonrió la joven recordando lo complicado que era hacerla “al dente” -  
\- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de no saborear tus espaguetis en mucho tiempo. - Dijo él con un tono resignado que traslucía su tristeza. -

 

Sandy suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano saldría el tema, pero siendo la última noche que iban a pasar juntos, puede que en muchísimo tiempo, no quería que ambos se entristeciesen.

\- Papá, la nave es muy rápida, tiene una tecnología capaz de recorrer en sólo unos pocos meses la distancia que antes costaba varios años. ¡Su velocidad es más de diez veces superior a las antiguas sondas Voyager! No te preocupes, al cabo de seis meses está previsto nuestro regreso. Además, tendremos permisos en la Tierra. Me verás cuando hagamos escala técnica en la Luna o en Marte.  
\- Antes se tardaba meses en llegar hasta Marte - repuso Robert añadiendo con nostalgia. -Recuerdo el primer viaje tripulado, eras pequeña. Salieron cuando estabas en primer curso de básica y regresaron estando tú en tercero.  
\- Ya te he dicho que ahora el tiempo se ha acortado mucho. Fíjate, antes se tardaban veinticuatro meses, ahora sólo dos.- Repitió la chica más animadamente. -  
\- Hija - le dijo Robert poniendo cariñosamente una mano sobre las de ella - sólo deseo que seas feliz. Si viajar por el espacio logra eso. Viaja durante años si es necesario.  
\- Al principio acepté hacer las oposiciones para escapar de aquí - le confesó una emocionada Sandy añadiendo con igual sinceridad. - Pero cuando descubrí lo fascinante que es el proyecto que vamos a acometer me interesó tanto.- 

 

Entonces Robert la miró a los ojos y vio que le brillaban con el deseo de todo científico por experimentar y abrir nuevos campos de investigación. Entonces la escuchó decirle con tono esperanzado. 

-Tú mejor que nadie debes comprenderme…  
\- Si hija, te entiendo bien.- Sonrió él que sentenció. - Harás un estupendo trabajo, estoy seguro.  
\- Somos un equipo muy preparado,- le explicó Sandy - mi directora de investigación es una reputada física molecular y bióloga. Además, se nos unirán dos chicas que también dominan bastante sus campos de trabajo. Incluso me han dicho que podré hacer mi doctorado allí.  
\- Todo mujeres ¿eh?- rio Robert más distendidamente para afirmar con humor - de algo estoy seguro, el laboratorio estará más desordenado.  
\- ¡Papá! - le recriminó cariñosamente Sandy siguiendo la broma - no seas tan machista.  
\- Es que recuerdo cuando trabajaba con tu madre, al principio de conocerla. Como tenía los matraces y los tubos diseminados por todo el laboratorio, se volvía loca buscándolos. Casi empleaba más tiempo en encontrarlos que en trabajar...- Sonrió él con añoranza. -

Los dos se rieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentían cómodos. Sandy retomó la conversación un poco más seria y le susurró con afectuosa voz

-¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos papá!  
\- ¡Y yo a ti hija!

 

Siguieron hablando hasta tarde, recordando muchas cosas. Aunque Sandy debía irse a la cama para levantarse pronto al día siguiente. Puso el despertador temprano, pero abrió el ojo con el tiempo justo para salir pitando. Su padre le dejó el coche, tras una emotiva despedida y con la promesa de que se verían en pocos meses, pues él no podía ir a la zona de despegue, al ser área militar restringida. La muchacha condujo deprisa y con fortuna pues apenas había tráfico y eso ayudó a que fuera puntual. Llegó a la lanzadera que esperaba para situarla en el espacio donde orbitaba la nave que, en razón de su gigantesco tamaño, no podía aterrizar en la Tierra. El despegue apenas si la afectó, no como a otros pasajeros que incluso vomitaron a consecuencia de la súbita aceleración. Otros hasta se desmayaron por la fuerza g tan enorme ocasionada.

-Me recuerda a la montaña rusa, cuando era pequeña.- Pensó no sin cierto regocijo algo teñido de nostalgia.- Es divertido.

 

Hacía tantos años de eso, cuando en compañía de su padre y de Meg fue allá. Ahora pensaba no sin algo de tristeza. ¿Qué habría sido de aquella mujer? ¿Y de su amiga de la infancia y la pre adolescencia Kimberly? ¿Le seguiría guardando rencor? ¡Ojalá hubiera podido verla y explicarle el porqué de aquello! También se pregunta con desazón y hasta rabia. ¿Quiénes fueron los asesinos del padre Honer? ¿Continuarían Laurence y los otros híbridos sembrando el terror entre la gente? Aunque quiso dejar esas consideraciones a un lado y ser más positiva. De las pocas personas a las que de veras guardaba agradecimiento, aparte de Meg y del sacerdote. Enseguida se acordó del profesor Hammond que tan bien la había valorado y animado para que investigase. E inevitablemente pensó en su amigo del instituto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Scott? Lo cierto es que pocos días antes de ser elegida le llegó una carta del muchacho. Le iba muy bien…sin embargo ella no pudo responderle y decirle a dónde se marchaba.

-Querido amigo, mi único amigo.- Suspiró recordando con ternura.- Alitas y tú…ahora solamente le tengo a él…

 

Y así era, su inseparable osito de peluche viajaba en el equipaje. Y en tanto esa lanzadera iba ganado altura y alejándose del planeta madre ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia su hermosa superficie a través de un ojo de buey. La veía azul, límpida y silenciosa. ¡Qué poco podía imaginarse las turbulentas vidas y avatares que tenían lugar en esa superficie! Azul, como aquel vestido que destrozó…Suspirando con los ojos velados de lágrimas musitó un nombre…

-Glenn…

 

¿Qué habría sido de él? Quizás hubiera rehecho su vida con otra chica. En cualquier caso posiblemente ya la habría olvidado…Aunque desgraciadamente ella creyó que no, debido más que a nada al shock que le produjo a su antiguo novio y prometido el verla en su estado demoniaco. No valía la pena seguir sufriendo por eso. Ella ya tomó su decisión. Desde ese fatídico día sería impenetrable al amor o a cualquier sentimiento que la hiciera bajar la guardia y exponer su secreto.

-Ya no tengo ningún lugar al que escapar. No puedo permitirme sentimentalismos.- Se arengó enjugando aquellas traicioneras lágrimas.- Solo mi carrera y yo. Mi trabajo y nada más.

 

Y casi sin darse cuenta estaba alcanzando su destino. Aquello era imponente. La achantaba incluso a ella. Esa nave ocupaba ya la vista del ventanuco por el que miraba. Según se acercaba hacia allí, Sandy se quedaba cada vez más perpleja por sus dimensiones. ¡Era un enorme asteroide de escala kilométrica y giraba sobre sí misma a bastantes miles de millas de la Tierra! Su lanzadera entró por una enorme compuerta aterrizando en un astropuerto de colosales dimensiones. Ella, junto con otros pasajeros desembarcó con asombro. Todavía con la boca abierta contemplando esas enormes y modernísimas instalaciones. Los recién llegados fueron recibidos por el personal que compartiría con ellos sus respectivas obligaciones. A Sandy la aguardaba su directora, Penélope Winters, que portaba una carpeta de anillas con su ficha. Era de pelo castaño y unos centímetros más baja que ella misma. Se dirigió hacia Sandy con un tono cortés pero algo distante.

-¿Sandy Ann Wallance?- preguntó ojeando los datos - ¿Es usted la licenciada en biofísica y química orgánica?  
\- Sí, soy yo - respondió ella agregando con tono sereno y firme. - Y con un master en vida unicelular.

 

Winters asintió corroborando también ese dato y le estrechó rápidamente la mano, se presentó como la directora del programa de investigación. Algo que Sandy ya sabía.

\- El resto de su equipaje será facturado desde la Tierra en breve. Por lo que me han informado no lleva mucho.  
\- No- admitió la interpelada declarando según portaba una bolsa de mano.- Necesito pocas cosas.

 

Y así era. De hecho se vino con solo un par de maletas. En tan poco espacio podía resumir su vida entera, y una de ellas iba llena casi únicamente de sus buenos recuerdos que desgraciadamente no eran muchos. Las fotos que tenía junto a su padre en las ceremonias de graduación del instituto y la universidad. Algunas con Meg, con Scott, su preciado osito de peluche y sobre todo, unas pocas que conservaba junto a su madre, siendo ella tan pequeña que ni recordaba en qué momento fueron tomadas. Aunque su padre sí que le pudo ayudar en eso. ¡Le había contado tantas y tantas veces las historias que se asociaban a esas imágenes! Suspiraba con todos aquellos pensamientos desfilando por su mente cuando su jefa le sacó de los mismos en tanto le explicaba.

-Eso está bien. Mañana a primera hora le enseñaré el laboratorio y el instrumental. Verá que todo es de la más avanzada tecnología. De momento no empezaremos a trabajar hasta que no se presente el resto del equipo. Ésta es su acreditación. Grupo especial Fairy Five. -Le comentó.- 

 

Y entonces le entregó una tarjeta plastificada donde aparecía el nombre de la muchacha y su cargo como investigadora.

-Muchas gracias.- Musitó Sandy recogiendo la misma.-  
-Confío en que entienda el privilegio que supone formar parte de este grupo. Estamos sometidos a muchas miradas y presiones - le explicó Penélope - y se espera mucho de nosotras. Señorita Wallance. ¿Puedo tutearla?- Le pidió la jefa con tono algo más suave.-  
\- Como guste – replicó la chica mostrándose ahora más seria. -  
\- Bien, pues como sabrás somos un equipo enteramente compuesto por mujeres. Debemos vencer muchos recelos y justificar un presupuesto de muchos millones de dólares. ¿Crees estar preparada para asumir la responsabilidad?  
\- Eso creo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí - respondió tajantemente Sandy. -

 

El rostro de su jefa pareció relajarse y en él afloró una sonrisa que la embellecía bastante.

\- Entonces bienvenida a bordo, tardaremos aun en comenzar el viaje pues esperamos a la última promoción de pilotos. No sé si lo sabes, pero esta nave es también una poderosa estación de combate, tiene ciudad autosuficiente, órganos civiles y base militar.  
\- No estaba enterada de eso - admitió Sandy ahora visiblemente sorprendida. - ¿Entonces qué se supone que vamos a ir a hacer?  
\- Es alto secreto,- le desveló Penélope aunque agregó más despreocupada. - Pero a nosotras sólo nos debe importar nuestro trabajo. Bueno, no quiero perderme en detalles. Instálate en este apartamento - le entregó unas llaves y una libreta con la dirección para añadir. - Esta nave es enorme, supongo que ya lo has notado. Tanto que la vida en ella es como en cualquier pequeña ciudad, tómate estos días para conocerla y recorrerla mientras llega el resto del equipo.  
\- Gracias, haré lo posible por adaptarme rápido y comenzar mi trabajo cuanto antes. - Prometió Sandy.- Es lo único que me interesa.

 

Penélope asintió con aprobación. La invitó a montar en una especie de aerodeslizador y éste se perdió entre el intrincado caos de vehículos y naves del astropuerto, rumbo a la ciudad. La muchacha se asombraba a medida que el vehículo la llevaba a través de ese vasto complejo de infraestructuras y zonas acondicionadas como residencias, parques, incluso jardines y lagos. Le parecía increíble estar en órbita. Era como circular por cualquier lugar de la Tierra. Amén de que todos aquellos lugares estaban muy bien conectados entre sí. Suspiraba ahora casi aliviada. Tenía otra oportunidad de comenzar. Al fin se detuvieron en una calle concurrida por bastantes personas.

-Su apartamento está aquí.- Le indicó su jefa señalando un bloque de casas.-

 

La muchacha asintió dirigiéndose al portal de acceso. Usando una llave pudo abrir sin problemas. Saludó con un gesto a la doctora Winters viendo entonces como su superiora era abordada por un individuo con uniforme de militar. A su pesar escuchó algo de la conversación.

-¡Eh, hola doctora Winters! – Escuchó una voz jovial.-  
-¿Qué tal está teniente…?- Repuso ésta con tono algo envarado.-  
-Tracer- Le recordó aquel individuo que no parecía ser demasiado convencional.- ¿Dando una vuelta?...  
-No, estaba acompañando a un miembro de mi equipo a su alojamiento.- Replicó al doctora.-…  
-¿Y es un miembro tan atractivo como usted? Porque, en las Fairy Five solo pueden trabajar mujeres. ¿Verdad?

 

Sandy no quiso oír más. Se metió en el portal, no estaba interesada en contactar con uno de esos oficiales que, a juzgar por sus percepciones, estaba dispuesto a ligar con toda mujer que estuviera a su alcance…como se recordó a sí misma durante el viaje esta vez no cometería los mismos errores del pasado. Para ella solo existiría su trabajo. Ni amigos, ni amor, eso se terminó. Nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño otra vez. La soledad sería su única compañera en este periplo. Al menos esa fue su intención, aquella fue la promesa que se hizo en cuanto llegó a este nuevo lugar que desde ahora era su hogar. 

-Y mañana mismo comenzaré a trabajar.- Pensó tratando de enfocarse únicamente en esa dirección.- Eso será lo único y lo más interesante para mí…

 

Así comenzó la peripecia espacial de Sandy y de todos los tripulantes de la nave. Sin embargo todos estaban muy lejos de sospechar a donde les conduciría aquella expedición. La joven aguardaba con impaciencia el poder consagrarse a su trabajo y para ello tendrían que llegar los demás miembros del equipo. Aunque para su sorpresa e inicial decepción no eran como esperaba. Al mes escaso de su estancia en la nave y cuando ya estaba adaptada a ese ritmo de vida fueron llegando. La primera fue una tal Jennifer Garrett, ayudante de laboratorio, chica tan callada e impenetrable como ella misma. Que no obstante era agradable en el trato y voluntariosa. La siguiente fue Amatista Lassart, hija de uno de los diseñadores de la nave y de una reputada modelo, que estaba cursando sus estudios de biofísica y ocupaba también plaza de ayudante. Con ella, tras un pique inicial al chocar sus fuertes caracteres y pese a lo que se había prometido, hizo una gran amistad durante el viaje y la mantuvo toda la vida. Igualmente conoció a Satory Masters, la hija del propietario de la empresa constructora de la nave, que era una preparada astrónoma y física. Al principio no hizo muy buenas migas con Sandy por razones que ahora serían largas de explicar. Aunque luego se convertirían en grandes amigas también, teniendo muchas cosas que agradecerse. Asimismo conoció a algunos oficiales de aviación, entre ellos a ese irreverente individuo, el teniente Tracer, que no ocultaba su interés por la jefa del proyecto. Y más tarde a Leval Malden, un apuesto e interesante joven, con una fuerza interior que realmente la sorprendió. Pero sobre todo a un tal Mazoui O’ Brian que nuevamente despertaría en la joven su instinto y haría cambiar para siempre su vida, llegando a ser para ella como un auténtico hermano. La muchacha también le ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad y él correspondería presentándole a Sandy al que sería por fin el hombre de su vida. ¿Qué ocurrió después? Como los clásicos dirían. Eso ya no pertenece a este relato...Es otra historia y deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.


	23. Las nuevas relaciones de Kerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las experiencias y vivencias de Kerria en paralelo a la tercera y cuarta parte de la serie, se aconseja leer estas partes antes.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kerria y Brian salían juntos. Ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Él estaba muy enamorado, aunque la chica le veía más como a un amigo, incluso un hermano que siempre estaba allí junto a ella. Sobre todo tras la partida de Leval en aquella gigantesca nave. El hecho es que le estaba muy agradecida a su compañero por estar ahí en sus momentos más difíciles. Por haberla animado cuando su hermano se fue e incluso salvarle la vida cuando esos sectarios irrumpieran en su casa hacía ya un par de años. Pero ese era precisamente el problema. Realmente y pese a haberlo intentado en ocasiones, no era capaz de nada más y eso le hacía sentirse cada vez más tensa. Por una parte no quería llevarle a una situación en la que él se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, por otra pensaba que, de ser más seca y tratar de escapar de aquello, sería una desagradecida. La muchacha estaba muy confusa y no sabía qué hacer. Sus gustos no habían variado, y eso era muy duro. Por el momento únicamente paseaban juntos, iban al cine y todas esas cosas. Aunque Brian era paciente y no quería ir deprisa, conociendo las previas relaciones de ella, Kerria sabía que un día llegaría el momento. Y así fue, una noche viendo una película, él la besó de forma más pasional. Al principio la muchacha aguantó durante unos instantes. No era la primera vez que se daban un beso, eso no le importaba en absoluto, pero éste se prolongaba demasiado y él intentaba hacerlo más profundo, entonces la chica reaccionó separándose.

\- ¡Ya vale Brian!, que vamos a perdernos la película.- Sonrió forzadamente pues estaba visiblemente incómoda con esa situación. -  
\- Lo siento,- se disculpó él sonriendo también, al no imaginarse en ese instante lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la chica. – Tienes razón.

 

Terminó la película y ambos volvieron a casa. El muchacho la acompañaba como siempre. Ocuparon el tiempo en hablar sobre sus planes para después de la universidad y lo que querían hacer. Llegaron por fin a casa de Kerria. El chico entonces se acercó a ella para desearle buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Brian - le contestó ella besándole en una mejilla. -

 

Pero el muchacho le respondió con un nuevo beso más intenso que el anterior, sus manos la estrechaban en un abrazo lleno de deseo. Kerria se separó de él confusa y envarada.

-¿Que te ocurre?- le preguntó él sorprendido por esa reacción - te he besado otras veces y no te has apartado de mí.  
\- Brian, esta vez no ha sido lo mismo, yo…  
\- Te quiero - le dijo él tratando de suavizar su voz -...y me gustaría que tú y yo...- el chico se quedó callado sin atreverse a continuar al ver el gesto de ella, que reflejaba una patente incomodidad. -  
\- Es tarde, mis padres se preocuparán si no me ven enseguida en casa.- Pudo objetar la muchacha con tono envarado.-  
\- Claro - musitó él aliviado por cambiar de tema, pero molesto a la vez por no tener valor suficiente para proseguir y también por la actitud de la muchacha, aunque pudo añadir con tono sereno. -Hasta mañana Kerria.  
\- Adiós - repuso ella con un matiz algo extraño, y musitando como si lo dijese a desgana. - Ya nos veremos Brian.

 

Kerria entró en casa cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban paso al piso superior. Sus padres estaban en el salón. Ella se acercó a darles las buenas noches.

 

-¿Qué tal con Brian, hija?- le preguntó su madre levantándose del sofá. -  
\- Bien, gracias mamá.- Mintió ésta con un tono apagado. -  
-¿Has cenado ya?- quiso saber Beruche. -  
\- Si, gracias mamá, Brian y yo tomamos unas hamburguesas.- Repuso la chica de pasada. -  
\- Pues venga, ¡a dormir! que mañana tienes clase en la facultad - intervino Roy acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Hasta mañana, hija.  
\- Hasta mañana- musitó Kerria dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. -

 

Tras verla subir las escaleras Bertie se quedó pensativa unos momentos para decirle a su marido.

-¿No la notas extraña?...  
-¿Extraña? ¿En qué?- repitió él sin comprender. -  
\- No estaba demasiado contenta, al menos eso me ha parecido - le explicó su mujer. – Otras veces viene mucho más animada.  
\- La chica estará cansada - repuso despreocupadamente Roy. - No esperarás que venga dando saltos de alegría.  
\- Será mejor que vaya a darle las buenas noches.  
\- Pero si ya nos las ha dado, déjala tranquila...- le dijo él sin dar más importancia al tema. -

 

Beruche no hizo demasiado caso a las palabras de su esposo, después de todo Roy estaba demasiado centrado en su estresante cargo de entrenador y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en detalles como el semblante que lucía su hija. Por suerte, ella era más intuitiva. Y merced a su profesión de profesora había tratado con muchos chicos y chicas como su hija y sabía perfectamente lo que algunas expresiones querían decir. Subió lentamente las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

Kerria salió de su ensimismamiento, estaba tumbada sobre la cama pero sin acostarse.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con prevención. -  
\- Soy mamá, déjame pasar cariño...

 

La muchacha se levantó abriendo la puerta, su madre entró con ella en la habitación.

\- Ya es muy tarde mamá. ¿Querías alguna cosa?- le preguntó deseosa de volver a estar sola. -  
\- Hija, te conozco bien, y reconozco esa expresión, algo te preocupa y mucho.- Afirmó directamente Bertie. -  
\- Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros problemas - repuso esquivamente la chica. -  
\- Y las madres estamos para ayudar a resolver los problemas de nuestros hijos.- Sonrió cariñosamente ella, dejando a su hija sin argumentos para rebatirla. -  
\- Estoy hecha un lío- confesó Kerria al fin, contenta en el fondo de tener a su madre allí para que la escuchase y por fin se sinceró. - Se trata de Brian y de mí. No estoy segura de lo que siento por él. Mejor dicho, sí lo estoy, pero.  
-¿Cuál es el problema entonces, hija?- le inquirió Beruche. -

 

Su hija suspiró elevando la mirada al techo y con resignación repuso.

\- Yo no le quiero como pueda quererme él a mí, le considero un amigo, casi como un hermano. Sobre todo ahora que Leval no está. Pero Brian me quiere de otra manera. Y yo no puedo corresponderle a eso. Llevo bastante tiempo interpretando una farsa con él, mamá. Y ya no sé qué hacer. Antes era relativamente fácil pero ahora está intentando llevar nuestra relación hacia ese terreno, ya me comprendes, y no puedo permitírselo, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño.  
-¿Y no crees que se lo harás si sigues como hasta ahora? A él y también a ti. - Le inquirió su madre haciéndose cargo de la situación. -  
\- Tienes razón, pero no tengo valor...- suspiró la muchacha que se veía en un callejón sin salida.-  
\- Debes tenerlo- le respondió Bertie animándola a ello con una suave sentencia. - Porque, por difícil que te resulte ahora, luego comprobarás que has hecho lo correcto. Para los dos.

 

Kerria asintió, sonrió agradeciendo el consejo y su madre le dio un beso de buenas noches. La muchacha trató de dormir pero le costaba conciliar el sueño. Meditaba sobre esas palabras y sabía que era cierto. Escapar o aparcar la cuestión no conducía a nada, y era imposible continuar fingiendo más. Por fin se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente debía ir a clase, como siempre su amigo fue a buscarla. Tampoco podía decir nada en ese momento puesto que el chico solo la acompañaba y dejó pasar el tema, con la luz del sol las cosas parecían distintas y él se comportó normalmente. Solo una charla intrascendente sobre las obligaciones de la jornada.

-Tengo que estudiar para los parciales.- Le comentaba el chico algo inquieto.- No creo que pueda quedar estos días.

 

Su interlocutora le escuchó con visible alivio, aunque se las arregló para no evidenciarlo y dijo.

-No pasa nada. Tienes que estudiar, eso es lo primero. A mí me sucede lo mismo. Estoy nerviosa.

 

Brian pensó que eso explicaba el porqué de la extraña actitud de ella. Últimamente la notaba bastante más desapegada. Estaba claro que la pobre chica debía tener que estudiar mucho. Igual que él.

-Claro.- Sonrió el joven.- Nos daremos unos días. Para poder estudiar. Aunque no sé si podré pasar sin verte. Te voy a echar de menos.

 

Kerria se limitó a esbozar una trémula sonrisa. Ese muchacho estaba realmente colgado por ella. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido corresponderle! Sin embargo no le despertaba esa atracción. Aunque quiso animar su expresión, sobre todo cuando el chico comentaba divertido.

-Bueno, será estudiar y nada de distracciones. Así que no te vayas al cine a comer palomitas sin que yo me entere, ¿eh?...  
-Prometido.- Afirmó la chica.-

 

El pobre Brian era realmente muy ingenuo. Otra faceta que podía incluso aumentar su atractivo para algunas mujeres. ¡Si él supiera que su adorada "novia" salía a veces a bares de ambiente! A pesar de todo Kerria no había intimado con ninguna otra chica. Pensar en aquel pobre muchacho se lo impedía. Era como si algo la bloqueara. Realmente fue ella misma quién quiso interpretar el papel de novia. Por ello se sentía atada. Recordaba con mucho cariño como él se declaró tras aquel maravilloso baile de fin de curso donde fueron elegidos como rey y reina del mismo. Haría pronto dos años. Y habían cambiado muchas cosas. Su mejor amiga y su hermano en el espacio, junto con los primos Mazoui y Granate. Por ahora al parecer estaban todos bien. Las comunicaciones desde esa enorme nave llegaban aunque cada vez con mayor retraso eso significaba que se iban alejando. Pensaba en eso y suspiraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le comentó él al advertir aquel suspiro.-  
-Pensando en Leval, Amatista y en todos los demás.- Le comentó la interpelada ahora con total sinceridad.- ¿Dónde estarán?...  
-Seguro que están bien y pasándoselo en grande.- Le aseguró el chico sonriendo divertido para agregar.- Tu hermano habrá catalogado ya todas las estrellas que haya por aquellos sitios.

 

La muchacha se rio. ¡Era cierto! Así era Leval. Estaría entrenando con el primo Mazoui y quizás eludiendo a Amatista o podría ser que finalmente ella hubiese logrado su objetivo. Su amiga estaba coladita por su hermano. Kerria la animó porque presentía que éste no era tan impermeable a los encantos de la francesita como parecía. Así meditaba cuando Brian le tomó de una mano. Ella sonrió. Eso sí que podía concedérselo. Y su humor había mejorado. Llegaban a casa cuando vio algo que al principio la sorprendió, y luego la alegró muchísimo.

-¡Pero!- Pudo exclamar-  
-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Son ellos!- Añadió Brian con igual sensación de asombro.-

 

Los padres de Kerria y algunos familiares más estaban allí. Y junto a ellos…

-¡Mazoui, Leval!- exclamó llena de alegría nada más verlos, enseguida corrió hacia ellos, pero cuando se fijó en sus rostros se detuvo en seco. Tanto ella como su novio se quedaron perplejos al ver las escenas de dolor que también embargaban a todos los demás. La chica solo pudo preguntar con voz insegura y preocupada. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...  
\- Hija, tu primo…- balbuceó Beruche con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Tu primo Granate ha muerto.

 

Para Kerria también fue un mazazo terrible, estaba con la boca abierta, clavada en el sitio sin poder reaccionar. Brian, anonadado y afectado al igual que ella, la abrazaba.

\- No, no puede ser,- repuso ella moviendo la cabeza - ¡no, no puede ser verdad! - Repetía en tanto caía de rodillas al suelo sollozando, su pareja con delicadeza la ayudó a levantarse. – ¡No, no!...  
-¿Pero quién ha sido? - Insistió el aún conmocionado Roy a una pregunta que antes había hecho Mathew, el padre de Katherine. - ¿Quién se ha atrevido a atacaros?  
\- No lo sabemos - respondió lentamente Mazoui que, como su primo, hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más sereno posible. - No tenemos ni idea de quienes podrían ser, sólo sabemos que debemos notificárselo a sus padres.  
\- Si, mamá.- Agregó Leval mirando a Bertie angustiado para preguntar con visible temor y dolor. -¿Cómo podremos decírselo? ¿Cómo les diremos a la tía Petz y al tío Zafiro una cosa así?  
\- Hijo, debéis tener valor - le respondió ella con los ojos llorosos. - Decídselo sin vacilar. Les hará mucho daño, no puede ser de otra manera. Pero tanto mi hermana como su esposo son fuertes, lo superarán. O al menos… podrán llorarle.

 

Madre e hijo se abrazaron y el chico rompió a llorar conmoviendo aún más al resto. Era una escena realmente terrible. Kalie se abrazó también a su vástago

\- Si, se lo diremos entre los dos, Leval - añadió solidariamente Mazoui que a duras penas se mantenía más entero - y procuremos estar preparados para su reacción.  
\- Hemos de irnos ya - musitó el interpelado tras dominarse al fin y separarse de su madre. - Sólo vinimos para decíroslo antes a vosotros. Necesitarán todo el apoyo que les podáis prestar. Volveremos, pero antes tenemos que ir a la nave a recoger el resto de sus cosas.  
\- Mucha suerte chicos y tened mucho valor.- Les deseó Kerria que casi no podía hablar, se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y Katherine hizo lo propio con el suyo, parecían no querer soltarlos. – Y por favor, - agregó la chica.- Volved…volved con nosotros.

 

Aquello fue desde luego terrible. Su hermano y su primo fueron a cumplir con su doloroso deber. Informar a sus tíos del trágico fin de Granate.

-Lo siento muchísimo, señores Malden, Kerria.- Pudo balbucear el impactado Brian.- Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa, yo…

Beruche solo movió la cabeza sin ser capaz de mirarle, pues lloraba sin detenerse. Roy abrazó a su esposa con ternura al tiempo que, algo más entero pudo responder.

-Gracias Brian. Por desgracia ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada ya…

 

El joven asintió despacio y abrazó a su vez a Kerria. Su novia estaba destrozada por el dolor. A duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Él la ayudó con toda la delicadeza que pudo a sentarse en un banco del porche. Por fortuna enseguida llegaron Kathy y Amatista. Las tres se abrazaron haciendo piña. Todas lloraban sin parar. El muchacho también dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Conoció al primo de esas pobres muchachas y era un tipo genial. Aunque le gastase alguna que otra broma. Entonces pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar solos a los familiares del difunto para que se desahogasen. Dio sentidos abrazos a todos y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, su madre, Felicia Rice, estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Sin embargo bastó verle la cara para que le preguntase con patente inquietud.

-Brian hijo. ¿Qué ha pasado?...

 

Al chico le costó unos momentos el poder ser dueño de sí mismo para responder con patente consternación.

-El primo de Kerria ha muerto…  
-¿Qué? ¡Santo Dios!. ¿Cuál de ellos?- Se interesó la atónita y horrorizada señora Rice.-  
\- Granate, el pequeño, el que tocaba con ellas en su grupo de música. Se fue en esa nave, era piloto de cazas y... No sé…algo le sucedió. Un accidente. No lo sé con seguridad.  
-Pobre familia, estará destrozada. Enseguida que pueda llamaré a los señores Malden para darles el pésame.- Suspiró Felicia.- En cuanto tu padre regrese de Sidney se lo contaré.

 

Brian asintió. Ahora sí que tendría que dejarle a Kerria un tiempo para soportar aquello a solas y tratar de recobrarse. Ella adoraba a su primo. Por su parte la muchacha estaba desconsolada y se abrazaba a su prima y a su amiga Amatista.

-¿Qué pasó?- Gimió Kerria.-  
-Les atacaron en el espacio.- Pudo contestar Amatista con voz queda, casi ida.- No sé quién habrá sido…No lo entiendo. ¿Quién podría estar ahí esperando para hacernos esto?...- Remachó mientras con voz temblorosa les narró lo poco que sabía.-  
-No vuelvas, Amatista.- Le pidió Kathy.- Quédate en la Tierra.  
-Eso es.- Convino Kerria.- No te arriesgues. Les diremos lo mismo a Leval y a Mazoui.

 

Sin embargo su amiga las sorprendió cuando enjugándose las lágrimas negó con determinación e ira en su tono.

-No, jamás huiremos. Sería como aceptar su muerte pensando que no ha servido para nada. Quienes quieran que fuesen lo pagarán. Yo misma les haré frente si hace falta.  
-Amatista, no sabes lo que dices.- Replicó una preocupada Katherine.- Si ni siquiera mi hermano y el primo Leval pudieron hacer nada.  
-Haríais mejor regresando.- Convino Kerria.- O no volviendo allí. Puede ser una trampa mortal.  
-Ellos no pueden ni tampoco yo. Leval y Mazoui tiene un deber como militares y yo otro en el grupo de científicos de la nave.- Afirmó la francesa con decisión.- Y ahora más que nunca, por la memoria del primo Granate, quiero formar parte de este viaje y hacer algo que merezca la pena. Chicas, sé que no podéis entenderlo. Y por una parte me cuesta entenderme a mí misma también. Ojalá que todo pudiera ser como en los viejos tiempos. Siempre juntas…  
-Idina no pudo venir. Creo que estaba en la Golden. – Suspiró Kerria.- Y yo no tengo valor para llamarla y decírselo.  
-Creo que sus hermanos se ocuparán de ello.- Dijo Amatista.- O quizás, lo haga otra persona…  
-¿Quién, mi hermano o el de Kerria?- Inquirió Kathy.-  
-No.- Suspiró su interlocutora.- Puede que lo haga Nehie…  
-¿Neherenia?- Se sorprendió Kerria.- ¿La reina de la Luna Nueva?  
-Si- pudo sollozar Amatista esbozando pese a todo una leve sonrisa sardónica para desvelar a sus atónitas interlocutoras.- Granate y ella se enamoraron en la nave. Antes de…bueno, antes de que sucediera esto, él me lo contó. Y jamás le vi tan feliz…- Pudo decir ahora entre balbuceos.- El amor verdadero… es lo más bonito…

 

Sus amigas tuvieron que abrazarla una vez más cuando rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Y qué tal mi hermano y tú?- Quiso saber Kerria.-  
-Ahora no puedo pensar ni remotamente en eso.- Fue la réplica de Amatista con voz queda y llena de dolor.- Las cosas cambian…

 

Eso dejó perpleja a su contertulia. No le sonaba nada bien. Aunque estaba claro que en esas circunstancias ese tipo de preguntas eran inadecuadas. Pero meditó las palabras de su amiga. El amor verdadero… y pensó en su propio caso. Ella no quería a Brian de esa manera. Al fin se tranquilizaron un poco y ya siendo tarde sus amigas se despidieron para retornar a sus casas. A los pocos días se celebró el entierro de Granate y en efecto, Kerria vio allí presente a la soberana de la Luna Nueva, muy afectada. Lo mismo que Idina. Fue la propia Nehie quien, tal y como conjeturase Amatista, le dio la trágica noticia a su prima, dado que ambas estudiaban en la Golden. Tras aquello y al poco, los expedicionarios regresaron a esa gran nave, llevados por Mazoui y Leval que, con su transición instantánea, eran capaces de hacerlo. Todos quedaron conmocionados y llenos de tristeza. No obstante la vida seguía. Llegaban los exámenes y pese a costarle un gran esfuerzo, ella se motivó queriendo dedicárselos a la memoria de su primo. Recordó una vez, junto a Granate, cuando éste fue de visita a casa en un permiso de la Academia. Los dos hablaban del futuro.

-Me gustaría ser abogada.- Comentó la chica.-  
-Sí, ya te puedo imaginar.- Se sonreía el muchacho.- La súper letrada Kerria…Seguro que ganarás todos los casos. Vas a ser mejor que esos de las películas…Por cierto. Si me meto en líos, ¿Me defenderás, verdad?  
\- Ja, ja. ¡Tú serías un caso perdido! - Se rio la muchacha.-  
-Tampoco podría pagarte mucho.- Afirmó desenfadadamente el chico.- Los oficiales no ganamos demasiado.  
-Eso será cuando te gradúes.- Se burló Kerria.-  
-Pues sí.- Suspiró el aludido añadiendo.- Oye primita, y tu novio, ¿Qué quiere estudiar?  
-Brian, me parece que quiere hacer económicas. Porque no le iba la arquitectura. Aunque su padre quería que siguiese la tradición familiar.- Replicó la muchacha.-  
-Es un gran tipo. Cuídalo y no le pierdas, ¿vale?...  
-Vale, te lo prometo.- Se sonrió la muchacha que contraatacó a su vez.- ¿Y tú para cuando te vas a echar una novia?...  
-No lo sé. ¿Alguna de vosotras estáis disponibles? - Rio Granate.-  
-¡Tonto!- Repuso la muchacha tirándole un cojín del sofá en el que se sentaban.-

 

Ahora pensaba en aquellos momentos sin evitar las lágrimas…

-Lo siento mucho Granate. ¡Ojalá pudiera mantener mi palabra!- Musitó.- Perdóname. Perdonadme los dos…

 

Pasaron los días y al fin la vida cotidiana pareció reinstaurarse. Aunque los dos chicos seguían estudiando y se veían muy poco. Como durante la semana no quedaban para salir porque estaban en clase y debía madrugar, la joven casi olvidó el asunto que tanto desasosiego le producía. Mientras se tratasen como amigos no existía problema. Aunque, una mañana como otra cualquiera, Brian fue a buscarla a casa como siempre y...

\- Buenos días ¿cómo estás hoy?,- le preguntó sonriente. -  
\- Bien, gracias- repuso ella que aquel día estaba de buen humor. -

 

Tras las clases los dos volvían juntos, como solían hacer. Charlaban de forma distendida y se reían de algunas cosas intrascendentes. El chico, animado por ello, quería llevar a Kerria de la mano, pero ella se resistía a eso. Poco a poco el ambiente distendido se fue evaporando, aunque no por parte de la chica. Fue Brian quién se puso más serio, parecía meditar una propuesta, quizás reuniese valor para hablar y finalmente lo consiguió aunque con voz algo dubitativa.

\- Kerria, quiero decirte algo. Algo importante.

 

Los dos se pararon en medio del camino que conducía a sus casas.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó ella sorprendida ya que Brian no solía actuar de esa manera. -  
\- Dentro de poco terminaremos nuestras carreras y yo bueno, he pensado que, buscaremos trabajo, aunque quizás no nos haga demasiada falta. –Comentó.-

 

El joven estaba algo extraño, hablando atropelladamente y mirando de forma nerviosa a uno y otro lado del camino, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaban solos antes de continuar, y realmente lo estaban. Iba a decir algo más cuando ella se le adelantó afirmando.

\- Yo ya tengo trabajo como solista o con las primas Idina y Kathy cuando podemos coincidir. De momento supongo que, al menos yo, seguiré un poco más en el mundo de la canción. Ellas no lo sé.  
\- Si, sé que con las Justices eras famosa y que ganabas dinero. - Admitió el muchacho matizando a continuación con un mayor tinte de nerviosismo - pero yo me refiero a otra cosa.  
\- Te comprendo, ya sabes que desde que mi hermano y Amatista se fueron al espacio hace tiempo que no cantamos juntas. Como te he dicho con Kathy e Idina apenas coincido. De vez en cuando alguna que otra actuación, y aunque sola no me va del todo mal, sé a lo que te refieres. A mí también me gustaría trabajar como abogado cuando me licencie. Incluso he pensado en solicitar el ingreso en Harvard. Aunque sé que es duro. ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar, Brian? - Le inquirió ella que comenzaba a presentir que iba a escuchar algo que al fin lo cambiaría todo entre los dos y no se equivocaba. –

 

El chico tragó saliva y se tomó unos instantes. Desde luego parecía que estaba pensando en decir algo importante. Al fin comenzó…

\- Tras lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta que la vida puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Incluso terminar de pronto. Y solo hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro. Y es de que te quiero y me gustaría que viviéramos los dos juntos. Y….pedirte que te cases conmigo.- Soltó al fin como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. -

 

Kerria se quedó petrificada, no podía pronunciar palabra, no creyó que Brian quisiera llegar tan lejos ya. Esto era mucho más serio que unos besos ocasionales, ¡pero ella no podía, no podía de ningún modo! Había llegado la hora. Aquel amargo momento que tanto había temido. Tenía que decírselo a él. No le quedaba otro remedio. Sacudió la cabeza y musitó apenada.

\- No Brian, ¡no!…  
\- Quizás he sido demasiado brusco. ¡Perdóname!, ha debido de ser la peor declaración de la historia - contestó apuradamente él que quiso arreglarlo añadiendo de forma más conciliadora. - Pero no tienes que decirme nada ahora, puedes pensarlo de aquí hasta que terminemos la carrera e incluso durante más tiempo.  
\- No es eso, no necesito pensarlo, es que no puede ser.- Aseveró ella y su compañero la miró con extrañeza. -  
\- Yo pensaba que los dos nos queríamos.- Pudo decir el confundido chico. -  
\- Y te quiero Brian, ¡te quiero mucho! - respondió la chica, afectada por esa tensa y triste situación a la que habían llegado muy a su pesar. -  
\- Entonces ¿qué problema hay?- preguntó el muchacho sin comprender declarando ya más confiado. -Tú me quieres y yo a ti ¿Te preocupas por tus padres? Ellos me caen muy bien y creo que yo a ellos también. Y tú a mis padres les encantas, te lo aseguro. Te juro que te haré muy feliz. - Sentenció con renovado entusiasmo.-

 

Kerria no podía soportar más el oír aquello. Sabía que estaba a punto de romper el corazón de ese chico, un corazón bueno y noble que de veras la amaba. Y eso también le rompía el suyo a ella. Pero sencillamente lo que su interlocutor deseaba era imposible. Por más que les doliese a ambos debía afrontar la verdad con él. Así que volvió a negar con la cabeza suspirando y con tono lleno de resignación le contestó.

\- No lo comprendes Brian. Quería decírtelo hacía ya tiempo, pero me faltaba el valor. Luego por mor de las circunstancias no ha sido posible. Ahora las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos, mi madre tenía razón.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió él que seguía sin comprender nada. -  
\- Brian, yo te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú crees, ya te lo dije una vez.  
\- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, estabas confusa - replicó él. -  
\- No, no estaba confusa. - Repuso pacientemente la muchacha que entonces corrigió. - Bueno sí puede que lo estuviese, por culpa de las circunstancias, la edad…pero ahora ya no. He comprendido que no puedo amarte como tú desearías que lo hiciera. Yo te quiero sí, pero igual que pueda querer a mis padres o a mi hermano. No es amor de pareja lo que siento por ti.  
\- Pero…después de todo este tiempo saliendo juntos…yo…

 

Brian no podía hablar, estaba demasiado atónito, incluso herido en sus sentimientos como para responder y tampoco sabía que decir.

\- No, no lo tomes a mal, por favor - le pidió Kerria dándose cuenta de ello. - Eso es lo último que quisiera. Tú has sido sincero conmigo y también debo serlo yo. Nunca podré amarte como una mujer ama a un hombre y tú ya me comprendes. Muchas veces lo he intentado, pero no me siento atraída de ese modo por ti. Para mí eres sólo un amigo, el mejor amigo que tengo, alguien maravilloso, pero no puedes ser nada más.  
-¿Hay otra persona?- preguntó él con la voz temblorosa. - ¿Has conocido a alguien?..  
\- No, no se trata de eso. No he conocido a nadie, pero podría conocer a otra persona y entonces,- suspiró ella con serenidad para añadir. - Brian, no quiero herirte, pero esto no puede continuar, tenemos que dejar de vernos o por lo menos aclarar las cosas de una vez.  
\- Pero Kerria. No lo entiendo, ¿he hecho algo mal? Hemos salido juntos varios meses, y estábamos muy bien.- Replicó él con patente angustia. -  
\- Lo estábamos como amigos - repitió ella armándose de paciencia una vez más para sentenciar. -Pero no podemos ser novios.  
-¿Por qué no?- repetía desasosegadamente Brian que no sabía que otra cosa decir. – Lo pasamos muy bien…

 

El humor de la muchacha empeoraba por segundos al igual que disminuía su paciencia. Estaba claro que por más que quisiera hacérselo ver de una forma suave era imposible. Brian nunca daría su brazo a torcer y aunque lo sintiera después, tuvo que endurecer su semblante y su voz para contestarle de forma seca.

\- ¡Porque a mí me gustan las mujeres, Brian! Muchas veces hemos salido a un bar o una discoteca, o al cine y me he quedado mirando a las chicas que había allí. Incluso he intercambiado miradas con ellas. Créeme, he tenido oportunidades de quedar con alguna, pero no quise llegar a nada más al estar tú conmigo.

 

Aquello dejó impactado al chico. Él siempre supo de aquellas inclinaciones de Kerria. Aunque creyó que habían sido pasajeras. O que quizás la muchacha podría verse atraída tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Y desde que empezaron a salir quiso hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para que la muchacha a la que amaba fuera feliz a su lado y olvidase cualquier otro interés. Pero tras escuchar aquello. ¿Y si ella hubiese estado pensando en alguna otra chica? Quizás cuando la besaba en el cine, o salían a tomar algo. Incluso a bailar en ocasiones. Ahora que reflexionaba, Kerria a veces parecía ausente, sí. Seguro que deseando librarse de él para poder…

\- Entonces solo he sido un estorbo para ti - musitó él completamente abatido. -Lo siento, nunca pretendí nada así, yo pensaba que los dos. Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que decir…

 

Él no esperó réplica y salió andando de allí lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Kerria tomada por sorpresa se esforzó por alcanzarlo a la par que elevaba el tono llena de pesar y le pedía.

\- Brian, ¡por favor!, no me hagas esto, no pretendía hacerte daño. Lo siento, pero no me has dejado otra salida.  
\- Está bien - repitió él ahogando unos sollozos para remachar con una mal conseguida firmeza. - No volveré a molestarte más, Kerria.  
\- Nunca me has molestado, no se trata de ti. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Te suplico que trates de entenderlo. – Le insistió ella con evidente consternación. -  
\- Necesito estar sólo - le rogó él sin mirarla, bordeando ya su jardín en el que entró como una exhalación, refugiándose tras la valla. -

 

Kerria no quiso seguirle más. No era cuestión de hacer una escena en la casa del chico. Apenada se dio la vuelta marchándose a su casa, entró en silencio dejando sus libros y su tablet y subiendo a su habitación. Quedaba poco para el almuerzo y bajó. Su cara expresaba todo lo que sentía y al verla aparecer sus padres no pudieron por menos que preguntar.

-¿Que te ocurre hija?- esta vez fue Roy el que la vio primero y se adelantó, la expresión de la muchacha era evidente hasta para él y así le comentó. - No te veo muy contenta.  
\- Papa- musitó Kerria que ya no deseaba andarse por las ramas - he roto con Brian.  
-¿Que has roto con...? ¿Por qué?..- exclamó Roy atónito. -  
\- No podíamos seguir así, yo no puedo darle lo que él quiere.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, intentó propasarse contigo?- inquirió su padre cuyo gesto era de extrañeza y de preocupación según agregaba con tono incrédulo. - No es propio de un chico como él.  
\- No es eso, nunca haría algo así. – Se apresuró a responder su hija para aclarar con tono trémulo.- Me pidió que, cuando acabáramos la carrera pensásemos en la posibilidad de vivir juntos. Incluso me sugirió la posibilidad de casarnos algún día. ¡Se me ha declarado, papá!

 

Roy estaba muy sorprendido, no había dicho nada aun cuando Beruche entró en el comedor.

\- Os estoy escuchando hablar, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?..  
\- Tu hija ha dejado a Brian.- Respondió lacónicamente él con manifiesta decepción. -  
\- Papá, yo no quise hacerle daño, sólo fui sincera con él, no creo que merezca ninguno de tus reproches.- Respondió Kerria a la defensiva pues esas palabras y, sobre todo el tono en el que habían sido pronunciadas, le habían sentado bastante mal. -  
\- Yo no te he reprochado nada- se apresuró a aclarar conciliatoriamente su interlocutor tratando de enmendar su anterior declaración. - Es que no esperaba algo así, se os veía tan bien juntos.  
\- Ya hace algún tiempo Kerria me contó a mí lo que pensaba,- intervino comprensivamente Beruche. -Y yo le aconsejé que hiciera lo que de verdad le dictase su conciencia. Ella lo ha hecho, y sé lo duro que ha debido de resultarle. No podemos decir nada en contra.  
-¿Queréis escucharme las dos?- sonrió forzadamente Roy intentando relajar el ambiente para insistir. -Yo no le he reprochado nada. Sólo me ha sorprendido. Brian es un chico estupendo, para mí era casi como otro hijo.  
\- Y para mí como un hermano. ¿Lo comprendes ahora, papá?- terció Kerria con una mirada muy significativa. – No puedo verle de otra forma…por mucho que lo haya intentado.  
\- Si hija, te comprendo - admitió Roy que más suavemente quiso saber. -¿Cómo se lo ha tomado él?...  
\- Mal. Por eso estoy preocupada, no deseé nunca que las cosas quedasen así. Está sufriendo y lo comprendo, pero yo no puedo darle otra cosa.  
\- Tendrá que superarlo y lo hará - aseguró Bertie tratando de animar a su hija al sentenciar. - Es un chico fuerte y acabará por darse cuenta de que esto es lo mejor para los dos.

 

La chica asintió deseando que así fuera, aunque por el momento nadie podría quitarles el pesar a ninguno de ellos. Por fin dejaron estar el asunto y los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comieron, no hicieron ningún comentario más hasta que terminaron, luego prosiguieron la conversación en el cuarto de estar. Roy la retomó.

\- Kerria, deberías llamarle para ver como está.  
\- Si, lo haré, pero quizás ahora sea pronto, no debe estar muy dispuesto a escucharme, papá.  
\- De todas formas es una lástima, lo siento mucho - añadió su padre ahora con sincero pesar, para encargarle a su hija. – Cuando volváis a charlar, dile que siempre será bien recibido en esta casa si eso le sirve de consuelo.  
\- No estoy segura de que quiera seguir siendo mi amigo - repuso Kerria visiblemente apenada. –Al menos no ahora.  
-¡Pues claro que sí!- la animó su madre para condicionar con tono suave. - Pero el chico necesita tiempo. Dale unos días para que lo asimile y llámale entonces.

 

Su hija asintió y subió a su cuarto, entonces Roy miró a Beruche con la expresión de profundo malestar y decepción que había ocultado hasta entonces.

\- Cariño- le dijo ella de modo comprensivo - ya sé que a ti Brian te caía muy bien.  
\- ¡Más que eso! - repuso enumerando con pesar- es un chico estupendo, atractivo, decente, inteligente. Tiene todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Creía que él conseguiría que nuestra hija…  
-¡Oh Roy!- suspiró Beruche - tú sabes tan bien como yo que en un principio Kerria salía con él por compromiso y agradecimiento, luego nada más que como amiga. Pero ella tiene otras inclinaciones.  
\- Lo sé,- refunfuñó éste que pudo confesar con resignada consternación. - Pero tenía la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de que cambiaría. Que eso era una apetencia pasajera. Cuando me ha dicho que el muchacho le había propuesto casarse con ella en un futuro, me ha dolido el que le haya dejado. Habrían formado una magnífica familia. Con Brian a ella nunca le hubiese faltado amor.

 

Bertie entendía bien a su esposo, ella misma le tenía mucho afecto a aquel chico, que incluso llegó a salvar la vida de su hija. Pero se hacía cargo de la situación y su marido tendría que hacerlo también, así que pacientemente, razonó.

\- Roy, si a ti te ha dolido, ten por seguro que a nuestra hija le habrá dolido aún más. ¿Te parece que haya decidido cortar con él por gusto? No, ella le quiere mucho, pero ya te ha dicho que como si fuera su hermano. Le cuenta todas sus cosas y desde que Leval se marchó al espacio otra vez los dos han sido inseparables. Ha llenado ese hueco pero sólo ha actuado como un hermano, nada más. Y jamás podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija. Brian la animó muchísimo también cuando ocurrió lo de nuestro sobrino Granate. Sin embargo, cuando él ha querido ser otra cosa para ella, Kerria no ha podido aceptarlo. Contra los sentimientos no se puede luchar.  
\- Pues al chico le sucederá lo mismo. La quiere mucho, debe de haber sido muy duro para él, me gustaría darle ánimos.- Dijo Roy tratando de ponerse en su lugar. -  
\- Brian está muy enamorado de nuestra hija, Roy. Sólo tengo que verle la cara cuando está junto a ella. Y esto no le será nada fácil de asumir, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es mucho mejor que vivir una mentira. Y algún día lo agradecerá, es muy joven, rehará su vida. Conocerá a otras chicas y se volverá a enamorar.  
\- En eso tienes razón - admitió su marido rindiéndose a la evidencia. - No hay quien te discuta. Sólo podemos dejar estar las cosas y aguardar a que algún día nuestra hija nos presente a alguien que lleve falda corta y no sea escocés.- Quiso desdramatizar con un toque de humor que le salió muy amargo, casi sarcástico. -  
-¡Ay Roy! , recuerda que prometiste aceptar el modo de ser de la chica.- Le reprochó suavemente su esposa. -  
\- Si, y lo haré, pero necesito tiempo, que tengáis paciencia conmigo.- Repuso él. – Mis malas costumbres no son fáciles de cambiar.

 

Beruche le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo y replico ahora con un tono de humor más animado.

-¡Si lo sabré yo! No te preocupes, la tendremos, sabemos ser muy pacientes. Hasta con los casos como tú. ¡Que me lo digan a mí!  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - Se extrañó él mirándola con ojos de platos. -  
-¡Nada tonto, era una broma! - rio Bertie con su sonido cantarín habitual lo que siempre lograba alegrar a su marido. -

Ambos se abrazaron sentándose en el sofá y guardaron silencio como si quisieran reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido.

 

Por su parte, Kerria estaba sobre la cama de su habitación sosteniendo uno de sus peluches encima de ella, pensaba en qué pasaría ahora. Tenía que ver al muchacho todos los días y la cosa no iba a ser fácil, al menos si él no encajaba bien esto. Además no le había dicho toda la verdad. En las últimas semanas había conocido y visitado algunos lugares más de ambiente gay. En algunos ratos había estado allí sola, incluso había trabado relación con un par de chicas, eso sí, al principio sólo coloquial. Después sí que llegó a besarse con alguna. Sin embargo, cuando esa otra chica le propuso ir a su apartamento ella lo declinó. Pues mientras salía con Brian no había pensado siquiera en tener sexo con mujeres, al sentirse culpable por el chico. ¡Y eso que le costó un gran esfuerzo reprimirse dado que esa muchacha era una preciosidad. Estaba muy claro que ella necesitaba poder relacionarse de una forma más profunda. Y ahora que todo estaba dicho ya no había motivo para contenerse más. Hoy sobre todo precisaba compañía, pensó entonces en esa chica que le llamó tanto la atención. Tenía su teléfono y decidió llamarla. Daba señal pero tardaban en contestar, al fin reconoció su voz tras el auricular del móvil.

\- Dígame- preguntó ella -.  
\- Maggie, soy Kerria, ¿me recuerdas? nos conocimos en el bar Moi. – La saludó ésta con cierto temblor en la voz. -  
\- Sí, claro, hola Kerria ¿cómo estás? - Repuso esa muchacha con un tinte más desenfadado y alegre. -  
\- Bien gracias, me gustaría verte, si es que puedes.- Le pidió de forma trémula. -  
\- Podemos quedar esta noche a las diez, no tengo nada que hacer. –Le ofreció su interlocutora que supo captar perfectamente ese matiz de voz. Aunque enseguida quiso saber con algo de prevención.- ¿Quieres hablar?  
-Sí, me gustará.- Admitió su contertulia.-  
-¿De tu novio el señor encantador? - Inquirió Maggie sin disimular un toque irónico.-  
-No, él ya no…ya no estamos juntos.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Entiendo que quieras charlar un poco, nos vemos entonces. - Se despidió su contertulia.-

 

La otra chica colgó el teléfono y Kerria lo sostuvo durante unos segundos escuchando el intermitente pitido de la señal antes de apagarlo. Ahora le asaltaban algunas dudas, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto, quizás no estaba muy segura. No le terminaba de parecer bien. Acababa de dejar colgado a Brian y ya estaba pensando en una nueva relación. Pero además ahora era ella misma la que estaba dominada por el deseo. Hacía mucho que no se había acostado con nadie. Aunque ya no había marcha atrás. Esperó a que transcurriese la tarde y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, vestida con un suéter ceñido, una falda corta y zapatos de tacón mediano. Al bajar de su cuarto para irse Beruche la vio.

\- Hija, ¿vas a ver a Brian?- le preguntó con una sonrisa creyendo que quizás pudieran suavizar las cosas. - ¿Has hablado con él?...  
\- No mamá. He quedado con otra persona - respondió ella envarada, mirando fijamente a su madre que comprendió perfectamente de lo que se trataba. -  
\- No llegues muy tarde, hija- le pidió Beruche con suavidad dejando de sonreír. -

 

La muchacha le aseguró que así sería y se marchó, de camino al bar sentía un escalofrío recorrer su estómago. ¿Qué pasaría allí? Estaba segura de que a Maggie no le era indiferente. Sobre todo tras aquella fallida vez. Aunque por el momento ella sólo quería hablar, tantear el terreno, luego ya vería. Llegó a las diez y buscó en la barra del bar, no la vio, decidió sentarse y pedir un refresco en tanto venía su cita. A los pocos minutos notó un toquecito en su hombro derecho, se giró del taburete y pudo verla. Metro setenta, castaña de ojos marrones y una hermosa sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, de color rojo y unas medias negras de seda, terminados en zapatos a juego de alto tacón.

\- Lamento haber tardado, el tráfico estaba imposible.- Se disculpó sentándose en un taburete de al lado. - ¿Cómo te va? No parecías muy contenta - inquirió a la vez que la besaba en una mejilla. -  
\- Tenía ganas de verte- le confesó Kerria. - Necesito charlar un rato .Si no te importa.  
-¿Y a mí porque me habría de importar?- sonrió Maggie añadiendo con desenfado. - Tú dirás, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico?  
\- Es difícil para mí- repuso su contertulia añadiendo - quizás me he precipitado demasiado, lo cierto es que hoy he roto con él.  
\- Así que te ha tratado como hacen todos ¿no es así? - Comentó la otra tiñendo de desencanto su voz. -  
\- No, no. - Se apresuró a rebatir su interlocutora. - Él...es maravilloso, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, ya me entiendes. Con él no me es posible y sin embargo, llevo mucho tiempo sin nadie.  
\- Comprendo,- musitó Maggie acariciándola el mentón en tanto le susurraba al oído. - Necesitas que alguien te bese así- acercó a sus labios a los de su interlocutora y los rozó con suavidad, dando otra pasada los juntó abriendo su boca. -

 

Kerria notó como el pulso se le aceleraba, se dejó hacer, separando sus labios también y uniendo su lengua a la de aquella joven. Tras un beso bastante ardiente aquella chica la asió de una mano proponiéndola con un tono bastante incitador.

\- Vamos atrás, esto está demasiado concurrido.

 

Pese a que el local estaba lleno de personas de sus mismas inclinaciones y a nadie le iba a sorprender aquello, ambas deseaban algo de intimidad. Kerria se dejó llevar a través de una sala de baile y su guía la condujo hasta la zona de reservados, iluminada solamente por una débil luz rojiza. Se sentaron en un sofá de cuero que se hundió bajo su peso dejándolas casi sepultadas en él. Ahora, a salvo de cualquier mirada, Maggie le susurró al oído.

-¿Estás segura de querer continuar?..  
\- Si…si - añadió ella con la voz entrecortada por la excitación, y abrazando a su pareja para besarla de idéntica manera. – Lo deseo mucho…

 

Las dos se acariciaron largamente, aquella chica besó a Kerria en el cuello y rebuscó con las manos hasta subirle el suéter y acariciarle los pechos. Ésta correspondió llevando una mano al trasero de su compañera. Ya tumbadas una sobre otra, completaron la faena, terminaron sólo satisfechas en parte. Maggie le propuso a su pareja.

\- Mañana ven a mi casa, allí estaremos solas.

 

Se despidieron después de charlar un rato, Kerria llegó a casa a las doce. Su padre estaba en el salón, pero no le dio más que las buenas noches. Roy sabía que su hija atravesaba por un momento difícil y no quería decirle nada que pudiera molestarla, pero, sentía profundamente que la relación que había mantenido con Brian no hubiera llegado a buen puerto. Sin embargo esa noche la joven estaba mejor, hacía mucho que no se entregaba al sexo y para ella había sido una forma de eliminar tensiones. Se acostó y durmió bien, a la mañana siguiente decidió acercarse a casa de su amigo. Esperaba poder hablar con él para arreglar un poco las cosas. Llamó a la puerta y tardaron en contestar y fue la madre del muchacho la que abrió.

\- Buenos días señora Rice- saludó tímidamente Kerria para añadir. - Venía a buscar a Brian para ir a la universidad.  
\- Brian no va a ir hoy- respondió su madre que la miraba sin aquella expresión amable que solía tener cuando la muchacha había ido a la casa en anteriores ocasiones en tanto le decía. - No se encuentra bien.  
-¿Está enfermo?- le preguntó ella preocupada, pero temiéndose cuál era la verdadera razón. -  
\- Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que le ocurre- contestó la madre con un tono que rozaba el reproche cuando matizó. - A mí no me ha querido decir nada pero yo soy su madre y le conozco bien.  
\- Hemos tenido problemas- reconoció la joven añadiendo con serenidad. -A usted no voy a ocultarle la verdad, él quería que saliéramos en serio, pero yo le considero como si fuera un hermano. Lo lamento mucho, lo último que quería era hacerle sufrir.  
\- Sé que no era esa tu intención, - suspiró la madre del muchacho con un tinte más comprensivo para agregar. - De lo contrario no estaría hablando contigo ahora. Pero comprende que mi hijo necesita tiempo, tiene que dejar de verte aunque sea por unas semanas. Mi marido y yo te apreciamos mucho, créeme. Eres una buena chica, las cosas que tengáis mi hijo y tú son entre vosotros y no deseo meterme. Pero hazme ese favor, déjale durante un tiempo, ya le diré que preguntaste por él.  
\- Déjelo, no quisiera hacerle sentir todavía peor.- Pudo replicar la chica bajando la cabeza con desolación, aunque a pesar de ello agregó. - Gracias por hablar conmigo con esa sinceridad.  
\- Tú también lo has sido, espero que dentro de poco todo esto esté olvidado y sigáis siendo buenos amigos.- Contestó la señora Rice con ese deseo a la par que pudo dedicarle a la joven una débil sonrisa. – Saluda a tus padres de mi parte. Ya les comenté que sentí mucho vuestra pérdida.  
\- Gracias, es usted muy amable. Y yo también deseo que a Brian le vaya todo muy bien, de verdad. Ahora tengo que irme.

 

Y Kerria se fue a la universidad, después de las clases consultó su agenda, esa noche iría a casa de Maggie. Deseaba que llegase el momento, pero, además de eso, se dio cuenta de que debía llamar a Katherine y a Idina. Tenían que discutir la nueva maqueta del disco que estaban terminando. Sin Amatista no era lo mismo, pero las tres habían sacado un nuevo álbum, sin poner el nombre del grupo pues no querían hacerlo faltando una de ellas y sobre todo, tras la pérdida de su primo. Se acordó de su amiga, de Leval y de Mazoui. ¿Dónde estarían? ¡Ojalá que estuvieran bien! ¿Y si habían sido destruidos por aquellos misteriosos enemigos? Aun rememoraba con profunda tristeza la muerte de su primo Granate y muchas veces temía que el resto hubiera podido correr la misma suerte. Pero de inmediato apartaba esos terribles pensamientos de su cabeza. Condujo con cuidado para no perderse. A los treinta minutos se presentó en la dirección de Maggie. Kerria llamó a la puerta y ésta la recibió vestida con un bonito traje de noche de gasas dejando entrever sus encantos.

\- Buenas noches.- saludó su anfitriona dándole un ligero beso en los labios según la indicaba. - Pasa, la cena está lista.  
-¿La cena?- preguntó la sorprendida muchacha sin esperarse que la invitación de Maggie incluyese tal cosa. -

 

Efectivamente entró al salón donde una mesa iluminada por dos velas esperaba bastante bien servida. Dos platos con sus cubiertos, una cubitera con champán y unas cazoletas tapadas. Maggie invitó a su amiga a sentarse y destapó las cazoletas, le sirvió una fina pasta italiana, con salsa.

\- Esto tiene buena pinta- sonrió Kerria empuñando el tenedor para confesar con agrado. - No lo esperaba.  
\- Una cena íntima es lo mejor para abrir el apetito- repuso su contertulia. -  
\- Pero después de esto ¿quién puede tener hambre?..- objetó Kerria que no había comprendido aquel mensaje. -  
\- Yo...- sonrió su interlocutora lanzándole una mirada muy insinuante. - Ya lo verás.

 

Las dos cenaron sin prisas y Maggie sirvió el postre, dos piñas coladas. Al terminar se levantó acercándose a su invitada.

\- Ahora vamos a pasar al plato fuerte. - Le propuso a la vez que la acariciaba suavemente desde las mejillas hasta los pechos. -

 

Kerria se levantó y dándole la mano a esa chica se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Desde luego que el apetito de su compañera se había incrementado. El siguiente plato fue la propia invitada. Maggie se la comió de principio a fin. Saboreándola intensamente, cada pequeño bocado que le daba y cada lengüetada sumían a su pareja en el más absoluto de los placeres. Ella también se sirvió ración completa, devolviendo a Maggie cada una de sus degustaciones. Cuando terminaron de paladearse y acariciarse cada centímetro de sus cuerpos reposaron sobre la cama, abrazadas la una a la otra.

\- Eres muy pasional, Kerria - susurró Maggie al oído de esta - y me encanta tu fuerza.  
-¡Vaya!- sonrió ésta divertida – Será que tenía mucha de ella guardada  
-Como un tapón de champán - comentó su interlocutora. –  
-Sí, desde que salí con mi ex no me sentía así.- Confesó la interpelada abrazándose a su amante.-  
-¿Con tu ex novio?- Inquirió Maggie.-  
\- No, fue con otra mujer…- respondió riendo ligeramente. -

 

Su pareja se separó un tanto de ella y la observó con cara de sorpresa. Pero Kerria se apresuró a calmar la inquietud que le notaba en el semblante.

\- Una chica con la que salí en el instituto. Fue la que me hizo comprender como era yo en realidad…gracias a ella descubrí mi orientación sexual. No pongas esa cara de boba.  
-¿Y era guapa?- preguntó Maggie visiblemente interesada. -  
\- Pues sí, una morenaza que tenía tanta pasión como tú, ¡aunque no preparaba unas cenas tan deliciosas! - rio Kerria con ganas. -

 

Su pareja al principio se quedó atónita pero acabó riendo con su compañera. Por su parte Kerria pensó fugazmente en Debbie. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Tras esa aventura que tuvieron tanto ella como el resto de las justicieras contra esa malvada Sarah no había vuelto a saber nada de su primer amor. Suspiró mirando el reloj. Era ya tarde, bastante tarde y llamó a sus padres diciéndoles solamente que pasaba la noche en casa de una amiga y esa persona en cuestión la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y sonreía susurrándole al oído.

-Esto no es nada, ya verás las cosas que sé hacer…  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?..- Quiso saber Kerria.-

 

Por toda réplica Maggie volvió a sonreír y se metió debajo de las sábanas…

-¿Qué haces?- se rio su pareja.-

 

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo, su amante sabía cómo estimular ciertas zonas delicadas con ayuda de diversas partes de su cuerpo. Kerria se descubrió a sí misma gimiendo y jadeando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Cuando Maggie terminó la dejó totalmente relajada. Fue entonces cuando esa joven emergió de debajo de la sábana y tras besarla largamente en los labios le volvió a susurrar en una oreja.

-Ya te lo dije…esto solo es el comienzo…ya te enseñaré…Y te advierto que me gusta ir aumentando en intensidad…

 

Y fue el turno de ella de satisfacer a su amante, al principio de un modo no tan lleno de virtuosismo aunque pronto fue aprendiendo. Al fin se durmieron realmente agotadas pero muy satisfechas. Al día siguiente volvió temprano, ni Beruche ni Roy querían preguntarle con quien había estado, ambos la consideraban ya adulta para poder vivir su propia vida, por mucho que pudiera preocuparles. Así pasaron semanas. Aunque vio de nuevo a Brian estaban distanciados y él apenas la saludaba con fría cortesía. Eso le dolía bastante pero no podía hacer nada. Era lógico después de todo. Ya no iban juntos de camino a la facultad y sobre todo él procuraba evitarla.

-Lo siento mucho.- Musitaba Kerria al verle de lejos, sabiendo que ese chico continuaba sufriendo por ella.- ¡Ojalá esto no tuviera que ser así!

 

Al menos la joven iba bien en los estudios. Ahora estaba mucho más centrada y con una relación que se afianzaba con Maggie. Desde luego esa chica era una muy buena amante (aunque en ocasiones con tendencias algo exacerbadas a cosas bastante poco convencionales) y las dos disfrutaban mucho los momentos que compartían, tanto en lo relativo al sexo como en otras cosas. Ya estaba pensando en invitarla a casa para que la conocieran sus padres. Era lo natural. Aunque al pensar que Brian pudiera verla aparecer de la mano de otra chica se retenía de proponerlo. Sin embargo las cosas iban a cambiar una vez más. Al poco otra gran desgracia vino a golpearles. E incluso fue más dura todavía para ella y sus padres. Recordaba con amargura el día en el que llamaron de la Masters Corporation a las familias de muchos de los tripulantes de la nave. Ellos no estaban en casa. Fue Zafiro quien se ocupó de localizarles cuando regresaron de comer fuera. Estaban entrando en casa cuando Roy conectó el móvil. Lo había tenido apagado porque no quería que le molestasen en la comida con su mujer y su hija por algún asunto del equipo. Kerria les había estado contando que iba a tratar de entrar en Harvard. Aunque sabía bien lo difícil que era conseguirlo. Primero necesitaba muy buenas referencias. De modo que seguiría por el momento en la facultad cercana de Nueva York y después tenía pensado ir a Boston. De ese modo iría haciendo méritos. Por supuesto se aprestaba a la tarea con mucho tesón y sus notas estaban siendo muy buenas.

-Si ya te lo decía yo, cariño. – La animaba Roy afirmando.- Tú eres muy inteligente. En cuanto has visto clara tu vocación. ¡Menos mal que has salido a tu madre! - Rio divertido.-  
-Desde luego – convino su esposa de forma algo cáustica agregando divertida.- Porque como hubiera salido a ti a la hora de hacer los trabajos y de ir a estudiar, ¡pobre hija mía!…  
\- ¡Oh, venga ya cubito! Tampoco te pases.- Quiso defenderse él.- Yo no era tan malo…  
\- No, que va- sonrió ella remachando con jocosidad.- ¡Eras peor!

 

Escuchando eso Kerria se reía divertida. Desde luego tenía una ligera idea de alguna de las andanzas de su padre en la Golden. Su prima Idina que estudiaba allí se enteró también de más cosas. En cuanto pudo le contó unas cuantas y las dos se habían tronchado de risa.

-Si papá. Eras un pillastre de mucho cuidado.- Se rio la chica.-  
-Desde luego… ¡Lo que hay que oír! - Sonrió él, afirmando divertido.- Aunque sea cierto…

 

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Roy, éste vio el número y sonrió. Comentando antes de contestar.

-Es Zafiro. Quizás tengan noticias de la nave. Hace ya una semana que no nos han informado de su posición.  
\- Es normal. Están a mucha distancia. - Replicó Bertie.-  
\- ¿Si? Dime Zafiro.- Repuso su marido con gesto risueño, que tornó algo más serio para preguntar.- ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros?

 

Hacía poco de la trágica muerte de Granate y no deseaba tener un tono tan jovial pensando que sus amigos todavía estarían sufriendo, pero por desgracia para él la réplica que le llegó le produjo un visible desasosiego.

-¿Cómo dices? Pero… ¿están seguros de eso? Podría ser un error o que la distancia es muy grande. No, no puede ser, ¡maldita sea!- Exclamó con tono lleno de temor e inquietud para sorpresa y preocupación de su esposa y de su hija.-  
\- ¿Qué ocurre papá?- Quiso saber Kerria que comenzaba a asustarse.-

 

El aludido no respondió enseguida, se despidió de su amigo y colgó. Miró entonces a la muchacha y a su mujer y apenas pudo decir, con expresión de circunstancias y tratando de templar su tono.

-Zafiro me ha dicho que los técnicos del UNISON y de la Masters Corporation han perdido todo rastro de la nave.  
-Quizás sea porque estaban atravesando el cinturón de asteroides.- Pudo decir Kerria, tratando de encontrar una explicación.-  
\- Llevan una semana sin su rastro. No saben dónde está…ni señales ni transmisiones, nada - Replicó su padre con tono abatido e inquieto.- Parece que se hubiese evaporado…

 

Bertie apenas si podía mirarles a ambos, temblaba de angustia y se tapaba la boca con una mano, sus ojos comenzaban a hacer aguas. La expresión de la mujer se contrajo en un rictus cuando exclamó.

-¡No, mi hijo también no! ¡Mi hijo!...

 

Ni Roy ni Kerria pudieron reaccionar antes de que Bertie se desmayase cayendo al suelo.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó la asustada Kerria apresurándose a tratar de reanimarla.- ¡Mamá! ¿Me oyes?

 

Roy levantó a su mujer y llevándola en brazos la dejó sobre la cama. Él también se sentía muy preocupado y enseguida intentó reanimarla.

-Vamos cubito, tranquila. Seguro que será un fallo en la comunicación. ¡Estarán bien! Todos lo estarán. Nuestro hijo, Mazoui, Amatista… no te preocupes. Son fuertes, son listos, sabrán salir de cualquier situación.

 

Al volver en sí Bertie apenas le escuchaba. Solo gemía y lloraba presa del temor y de la angustia. La propia Kerria trataba de no llorar también uniéndose a su padre en la tarea de alentar a su madre. Finalmente lo lograron, con una tila Beruche pareció encontrarse mejor. Pero los días pasaron y fue imposible contactar. Quisieron prepararse para lo peor. Aunque no eran capaces de asimilarlo. Sobre todo su madre. No obstante Roy sí que trataba de animarlas. Más a su esposa. Con el paso de las semanas y los meses no tuvieron más opción que aceptar aquello. La madre de Kerria se sentaba en el sofá del salón, deprimida. Con los ojos llorosos miraba por la ventana al cielo, como si así pudiera ver esa gran nave, perdida en el universo. Ni su esposo ni su hija sabían que hacer ya para animarla. Llegando de la facultad en ocasiones la chica se sentaba con ella.

-Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntaba con tono inquieto.-

 

Beruche apenas si la escuchaba. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. No había ido a su trabajo en dos semanas. Su jefe, al ser puesto al corriente de la situación, le dio una baja por depresión. Desde entonces se pasaba los días como una autómata, se levantaba, apenas si desayunaba y se sentaba ahí. A veces salía al porche del jardín y miraba hacia el cielo. Kerria estaba cada día más asustada por ella. De modo que intentaba hacerla reaccionar, hoy al menos traía una buena noticia.

-Por favor. Dime algo – Le suplicaba afectuosa y pacientemente su hija tomándola de las manos.- ¡Por favor, mamá!

 

Al fin ésta le miró con los ojos llorosos, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa y acarició una mejilla de la chica para decir con tono apagado.

-¿Qué tal las clases hoy, cariño?  
\- Muy bien, he sacado un sobresaliente en procesal.- Le contó la muchacha que había sabido una nota de sus parciales.-  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Replicó su interlocutora casi con un susurro, añadiendo ahora casi como si divagase.- Tu hermano también era un magnífico estudiante. Siempre tan aplicado y tan bueno…  
\- Mamá.- Tercio la chica tratando de aproximar su rostro al de su interlocutora y mirarla a los ojos para aseverar con toda la rotundidad de la que fue capaz.- No hables de él en pasado. Sé que están bien. Ya verás cómo volverán a casa. Y cuando Leval regrese no me perdonará si dejo que te ocurra algo.

 

Su madre le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y esperanzada. Apenas si pudo musitar entre lágrimas.

-Perdóname cariño. Sé que no he estado bien…  
-Lo comprendo. No te preocupes, solo piensa en que Leval estará a salvo. Estoy segura, le conozco. Además lo vi, sé que está destinado a cosas muy importantes. - Insistió Kerria tratando de animarla.- Debes tener fe en él, y en todos los que le acompañan…

 

En eso llegó Roy. Tras una dura jornada de entrenamiento con su equipo. No tardó en acercarse hasta su esposa y su hija. Con expresión entristecida vio a Bertie sufrir, abrazada a Kerria. Se sintió impotente. Él había tratado de animar a su mujer. Semana tras semana la confortaba y abrazaba pero era inútil. Llegó justo a tiempo de escuchar a su hija pronunciar las últimas palabras de esa frase y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Hace mucho tiempo de esto, pero todavía lo guardamos. Cariño. - Afirmó dirigiéndose a su esposa que le observó en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas.- Ha llegado el momento de que se lo mostremos a nuestra hija.

 

Ahora fue Kerria quien le dedicó una atónita mirada a su padre. Y entre tanto, Beruche se levantó asintiendo. Casi con una sonrisa y un tenue tono de esperanza para convenir.

-Si. Seguro que te gustará verle, hija.

 

Su padre había abierto un mueble con unos cajones cerrados con llave. De ahí sacó una cinta de video. Todavía tenían un aparato reproductor que él conectó al televisor. Los tres se sentaron juntos y Roy le dio al play…

 

Para asombro de la muchacha pudo ver a sus padres, estaban muy jóvenes, contarían aproximadamente con la edad que ella tenía en esos mismos momentos. Y junto a ellos, su hermano Leval. Pero enseguida supo que no era él. Bueno si… era muy extraño. Ese muchacho era de aspecto muy fornido, incluso más de lo que ella recordaba. Sonreía con una expresión que jamás le había visto a su hermano. Aunque apenas recordaba nada de lo que vio cuando estuvo a punto de morir, Kerria le reconoció.

-Éste es el Leval de esa otra dimensión.  
-Si tesoro.- Afirmó su madre añadiendo.- Vino desde el futuro para advertirnos, gracias a él cambiamos las cosas.  
\- Gracias a él, pude nacer yo. Y también Amatista y los primos. - Sonrió la muchacha estrechando a su madre entre sus brazos.-  
-Si cariño. - Convino Roy declarando.- Por eso creo que tienes razón. Nuestro hijo no cambió nuestro destino para desaparecer ahora sin más. Algo me dice que volverá. Está destinado para algo más importante si cabe…

 

Kerria sonrió, dándole ahora un beso en la mejilla a su padre, en tanto veían la celebración ahí grabada. Estaban todos los amigos de Roy y Bertie, los que la muchacha identificó como sus tíos y otros de los que no sabía nada. Incluso las propias guerreras aparecían. Vio a su madrina Ami muy joven. Tras terminar aquella película todos se sintieron mucho mejor. Incluso la propia Beruche quiso empezar a pensar que no estaban muertos, que no había sentido nada en su interior que le dijera eso. Aunque su hermana Petz tampoco noto nada de especial cuando Granate murió. Pero estaba claro que todos querían aferrarse a la esperanza. Así lo hicieron. En esos días Kerria tuvo que admitir que Brian se comportó de forma admirable en cuanto se enteró. Las cosas casi volvieron a ser como antes. Dejó de lado su actitud distante apoyándola a ella e incluso a su familia. Eso le volvía a llenar de remordimientos por el pobre chico. ¡Pero no!, debía olvidarse de aquello. Se esforzó por dejar esos recuerdos y en pensar en otra cosa. Y eso mismo hizo ahora al regresar al tema que le ocupaba, tendría que reunirse con sus primas para eso de la publicidad. Ya eran bastante conocidas e iban a lanzar un nuevo disco. Eso sí, sin llamarse las Justices, dado que tras la pérdida de Granate y la marcha de Amatista no querían volver a usar ese nombre. Por fortuna pese al éxito aún podían mantener una vida relativamente tranquila y Kerria no deseaba perder eso, pero, si la fama les llegaba a desbordar, en fin. Llamó a las dos aunque sólo pudo quedar con Kathy. Idina estaba muy ocupada en su universidad. Allí tenía su propio grupo de amigas y aparte de sus estudios era una de las principales animadoras. Suspiró y se volvió a casa. Su padre le dio un recado. Roy estaba sólo en casa pues Bertie, que tras algún tiempo se recuperó de esa depresión, tenía que dar clase.

\- Ha llamado Kathy, no podrá venir al final, contaba con tomar un avión pero tenía un compromiso que no recordaba. Dice que te ocupes tú, que lo que decidas estará bien para ella.  
-¡Estupendo!- suspiró irónicamente Kerria dejándose caer sobre el sofá para protestar. - ¡Tendré que encargarme yo otra vez! Eso de que la discográfica esté en Nueva York es un auténtico rollo. ¡Siempre me toca a mí! Entiendo que Kat no puede venir desde los Ángeles, pero Idina está aquí mismo.  
-Si tu prima no puede, sus motivos tendrá.- Le comentó conciliatoriamente su padre.- Sabes que ella no te dejaría en la estacada de no tener una buena razón…  
-Es cierto. Y la pobre estaba muy mal tras lo de Granate.- Suspiró ahora la muchacha sintiéndose culpable por pensar mal de su compañera de grupo.- Ya hablaré con ella para intentar animarla…Pero entre tanto debo ir a la discográfica.  
\- Yo puedo dejarte allí, voy de camino al Madison- le ofreció su padre. -  
\- Me haces un gran favor papá, gracias. – Declaró la joven a la que se le iluminó el rostro según preguntaba. - ¿Puedes esperar a que me duche y me cambie?  
-.Si te das prisa- le matizó Roy consultando su reloj e indicando al más puro estilo militar. -Veinticinco minutos.  
-¡Vale!- gritó Kerria que ya subía las escaleras a todo correr. -

 

Efectivamente se dio prisa, en esos veinticinco minutos ya estaba duchada, vestida, arreglada y presta para salir. Roy la vio bajar aliviado, ya creía que iba a llegar tarde.

\- Vamos hija que me esperan para comenzar el entrenamiento.- Apremió algo nervioso. -  
\- He estado en el tiempo, papá - le recordó Kerria con una sonrisa triunfal. -  
\- Pues hala, en marcha, espero que el tráfico no vaya muy cargado - suspiró Roy que echaba mucho de menos el poder trasladarse en esas ocasiones. -

 

De camino padre e hija charlaban sobre varias cosas, a decir verdad, cualquiera excepto el tema de Brian. Kerria, deseando dejar de ser el objeto de la conversación, le preguntó a su padre por el equipo.

\- La nueva temporada se presenta bien- sonrió él agradeciendo también el poder hablar sobre sus cosas. - Tenemos unos buenos jugadores del “draft” del año pasado. Con los veteranos y algún fichaje y cambio que tengo pensado este año, podemos llegar a las finales de conferencia, eso por lo menos. A ver si me hacen caso desde la dirección.  
\- Me alegro mucho. Seguro que haréis un buen papel.- Sonrió alentadoramente ella, no en vano también era una declarada hincha de los Knicks. -  
\- Eso espero, este año me han hecho un contrato muy bueno y no quiero quedar mal.- Repuso Roy que a su vez se interesó. - ¿Y qué tal os va a vosotras con la discográfica?..  
\- Todo está listo, nos falta por elegir la portada del disco y la campaña de publicidad.- Respondió Kerria. -  
\- Será un éxito, sois muy buenas. Se venderá solo - le aseguró su padre no sin orgullo. -  
\- La verdad, echo mucho de menos a Amatista- suspiró Kerria - sin ella no es lo mismo. Y a Leval, que siempre estaba dándome ánimos e ideas. Siempre rezo porque estén bien.- Confesó a su pesar, ya que no quería recordarle eso a su padre. -

 

No obstante Roy le replicó de forma optimista asegurando.

\- Sí, todos rogamos por ello. Pero, ¿sabes?, algo me dice que pronto les veremos. Tu madre y yo tenemos esa esperanza.  
\- Yo también y sé que los dos serán muy felices donde quiera que estén ahora.- Añadió ella más animada. -  
-¿Y tú, cómo te sientes, hija? ¿Va todo bien?- le inquirió Roy que irremediablemente tuvo que llegar a eso. -  
\- Ahora estoy mejor. Aunque necesito más tiempo papá y sobre todo que me des una oportunidad.- Repuso Kerria evidenciando el deseo de que así fuera. -  
\- Sé que tú y yo a veces no nos hemos entendido, chocamos mucho porque tenemos unos caracteres muy parecidos - sonrió él que siguiendo el consejo de su mujer quiso mostrarse comprensivo y sobre todo, expresar lo que sentía al aseverar. – No he sido el mejor padre del mundo, lo sé. Pero eres mi hija, te quiero y confío en ti, si tú eres feliz, yo lo seré también.- Justo terminaba la frase aparcaba enfrente de la discográfica. -

 

Kerria le miró con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, necesitaba oír eso, sobre todo de su padre, le besó cariñosamente en la mejilla y no tardó en contestar.

\- Muchas gracias papá, yo también te quiero,- tras una pausa ella añadió con algo de desenfadada picardía para romper el emotivo ambiente que se había generado. - Y te querría más si vinieses a buscarme cuando termine.  
\- Hija, no sé si podré, es el día de la presentación del equipo y eso suele alargarse mucho, llámame cuando acabes y ya te lo diré.- Le comentó apuradamente él. -  
\- De acuerdo - convino la chica bajándose del coche - hasta luego papá.

 

Roy se despidió agitando la mano y arrancó perdiéndose por la concurrida carretera. La joven entró en la recepción, allí le esperaban dos de los responsables de la campaña, un hombre alto de pelo oscuro y una mujer rubia de ojos azules, muy guapa. Era sensiblemente más baja que ella. Kerria la observó detenidamente y la chica pareció devolverle una interesante mirada.

\- Buenos días señorita Malden- saludó el hombre ajeno a eso en tanto se presentaba a sí mismo y a la mujer. - Soy Bob Fram, editor de la casa. Ésta es la señorita Wilson. Será la responsable de la campaña de promoción.  
\- Llámeme Samantha - le saludó cordial aunque tímidamente ésta, ofreciendo su mano. -

 

Kerria la estrechó, era suave pero firme. Volvieron a enfrentar sus ojos y parecían estar diciéndose algo con esas miradas. La muchacha tuvo una extraña impresión pero no pudo concretarla pues el tal Bob, ataviado con un traje azul marino de ejecutivo y corbata a juego sobre camisa blanca, terció nuevamente.

\- Estará usted interesada en supervisar las ideas de la portada, supongo.  
-¡Ah sí!- Repuso Kerria volviendo a aquel asunto para querer saber. - ¿Puedo verlas ya?..  
\- Claro, para eso las hemos llamado- sonrió jovialmente Bob que inquirió de seguido con gesto de extrañeza. - ¿No van a venir el resto de las componentes del grupo? Si las señoritas O´ Brian y Rodney van a llegar más tarde podemos esperar a que estén aquí.  
\- No, no pueden venir, han delegado en mí para la elección- respondió una resignada Kerria afirmando. - Podemos empezar cuando ustedes quieran.

 

El hombre asintió y entre él y la mujer la guiaron hasta la sala de maquetación. Una vez allí, Kerria revisó varias portadas. Tardó en decidirse entre dos y por fin, eligió una de ellas, la que parecía más colorista. Más tarde vio algunos de los anteriores vídeos de su grupo y otros que habían rodado ella y sus dos primas hace poco. Los que iban a comenzar el lanzamiento de este nuevo disco.

\- Podemos insistir en los vídeos de los conciertos en directo para el fondo de los anuncios- propuso ella mientras terminaban de ver uno de ellos en los que era protagonista. -  
\- Sí, no estaría mal, que la promoción transmitiera la energía - sugirió Samantha, agregando en tanto se quitaba un blazer de tono rosa pastel que llevaba, conjuntado con su falda, puesto que hacía calor en la sala. - La fuerza que tiene el grupo.  
-¿Usted cree?- le inquirió Kerria con una afable sonrisa, sin dejar de fijarse en esa blusa blanca que lucía ahora aquella muchacha. –Bonita blusa.- Le dijo aunque ella se estaba centrando más bien en los senos que se dibujaban bajo ella.-  
\- Gracias.- Sonrió esa mujer que añadió regresando al tema de conversación.- Personalmente me encanta el estilo de su grupo.- La halagó Samantha que se permitió algo más de entusiasmo al sentenciar. - ¡Saben ustedes ser fuertes y románticas al tiempo! Tienen las mejores cualidades femeninas y están llenas de energía. Debemos aprovechar esa dualidad.  
\- Lo que usted diga - convino la artista bastante satisfecha con esas palabras afirmando. - Es la profesional…  
-¡Estupendo, esto será coser y cantar!- exclamó Bob que parecía también muy animado. -  
\- Entonces me marcho ya- anunció Kerria - tengo cosas que hacer, encantada de conocerles.  
\- Lo mismo digo- se apresuró a decir aquel tipo. -  
\- Espero verla pronto. - Sonrió Samantha volviendo a darle la mano a su interlocutora en un apretón que fue casi como una caricia. -

 

Kerria convino en eso tras separar la mano y bajó a la entrada, llamó por teléfono a su padre. Pero tal y como le había avisado Roy, estaba aún con la presentación de jugadores. Contrariada decidió tomar un taxi, aunque eso le costaría un ojo de la cara, y ¿llamar a su madre?, pensó de inmediato, no, también estaría en el colegio. Con eso de no comprarse su propio coche todavía dependía casi siempre de que sus padres le prestasen alguno de los suyos. Ella podría tener uno y hasta tenía el permiso pero no le iba mucho el conducir. Todavía recordaba aquellas clases que su padre le daba. Más que enseñarla a llevar un coche era como si pretendiera que pilotase un caza. Otras veces se ponía nervioso y le decía que no acelerase demasiado. En fin. Se sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Con Leval ya había un piloto en la familia, ¿para qué más? De todas formas, en esta ocasión le hubiese ido bastante bien, pero ya no había remedio. Resignada al taxi, se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de esa tal Samantha la llamó.

\- Hola señorita Malden, ¿aún está usted aquí?..  
\- Si, iba a marcharme ahora, llamaré a un taxi.  
-¿Un taxi? ¿Hacia dónde va usted? - Se interesó la muchacha. -  
\- Hacia las afueras.- Respondió la interpelada mirándola detenidamente ahora y fijándose bien en esas largas piernas y una vez más en aquellos pechos marcándose bajo el blazer que llevaba Samantha -...  
\- Yo puedo llevarla si lo desea, me dirijo hasta allí, por lo menos hasta alguna zona de autobús más cercana. - Le propuso la chica con bastante amabilidad sin parecer percatarse de esas miradas que recibía. - Si es que le viene bien.

 

Kerria sonrió agradecida para admitir.

\- Muchas gracias, me hace usted un gran favor señorita Wilson.  
\- Samantha,- le recordó ésta. -Tutéeme por favor.  
\- Pues haz lo mismo conmigo.- Repuso su interlocutora recordándole - , me llamo Kerria.  
\- Si, lo sé- rio la publicista confesando no sin un cierto rubor. - Además de los informes del proyecto. Tengo todos los discos del grupo.  
\- ¡Así que eres una fan! - rio su contertulia también. - ¡Estupendo, así, además de trabajar nos lo pasaremos bien!

 

Esa muchacha la miró cohibida como si esa expresión hubiera significado otra cosa bien distinta para ella. Su interlocutora advirtió ese cambio y añadió de inmediato para liberar la tensión.

\- Podemos escuchar las nuevas canciones y así me haces sugerencias.  
\- Claro, será un placer- contestó la joven pareciendo más aliviada. -

 

Samantha condujo durante casi media hora saliendo de la ciudad y llegando hasta el límite. Kerria le pidió que se detuviera, había una parada de autobús.

\- Aquí me quedo,- le dijo tras volver a repetir. - Muchas gracias por traerme.  
\- No hay de qué, espero verte otra vez por el estudio.  
\- Claro que sí, tenemos que escuchar las canciones, ¿recuerdas? - Afirmó su interlocutora con gesto entre jovial y divertido. -

 

La publicista sonrió de forma amplia y se despidió. Arrancó el coche y tomó el camino de vuelta hacia la ciudad. Kerria por su parte tomó el autobús y volvió a casa, estaba pensativa. La mirada de esa mujer la confundía. Parecía una chica tímida pero algo en sus ojos le decía que había más, mucho más, detrás de esa apariencia… o quizás era lo que ella quería ver. Ahora que se liberaba en sus auténticas pulsiones miraba a cualquier mujer atractiva como si todas compartieran sus deseos. Y eso claro está, no podía ser. Además, ahora estaba una vez más comprometida. Sentándose sobre la cama le daba vueltas a eso cuando vio el reloj de su mesilla. ¡Las nueve de la noche, le había volado la tarde! .Y había quedado con Maggie, ¡maldición! por poco se le olvida. Esta vez tendría que llevarse el coche. Se vistió y salió a toda prisa. Su madre llegaba justo en ese momento.

\- Hola cielo- saludó Beruche a la entrada de la puerta. -  
\- Hasta luego mamá, tengo prisa.- Replicó ésta por único saludo. -  
\- Hasta luego hija- repitió su madre con un susurro. - Desde luego últimamente no para - pensó entrando en casa. -

 

Y tras darse prisa llegó pese a todo algo tarde. Maggie ya miraba su reloj con impaciencia.

-¡Vaya! Creía que no ibas a venir.- Le soltó casi a bocajarro.-  
-Lo siento cariño.- Se disculpó Kerria dándole un beso en los labios que su pareja encajó de modo casi estoico.- Perdóname. Tuve que ir a la discográfica y luego volver a casa… los exámenes.  
-Vale, vale.- Sonrió al fin Maggie.- No te preocupes.  
-Te prometo que te lo compensaré.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Si? ¿De veras?- Se sonrió su pareja que ya jugueteaba con la trenza de Kerria mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.-

 

Y tras besarse con ardor durante un rato, las dos tomaron algo y charlaron. Maggie le comentó entonces.

-Estos próximos días estaré también algo liada. Mi jefa está dando la lata con los inventarios.- Comentó con visible fastidio.-  
-Es que trabajas en unos grandes almacenes muy grandes.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Sí, espero poder terminar la carrera pronto.- Suspiró Maggie.- Me gustaría ejercer ya como enfermera en lugar de estar vendiendo trapos.  
-Serás una enfermera muy sexy.- Sonrió pícaramente su novia.- Sobre todo estando en la sección de lencería.  
-Lo bueno es que tengo la suerte de poder ver a muchas chicas guapas probándose el género.- Se sonrió con expresión pícara su contertulia.- Y no veas qué bien lo paso cuando ayudo a alguna bella clienta a ponerse las medias o los sostenes.  
-Me vas a poner muy celosa.- Afirmó una divertida Kerria añadiendo con humor.- Casi prefiero que termines los estudios y empieces a ejercer tu carrera.  
-Pues espero que no te pongas mala solo para venir a verme.- Replicó la aludida con voz melosa.-

 

Y tras volver a besarse decidieron que ya tocaba un poco más de intimidad y abandonaron aquel restaurante para ir al apartamento de la estudiante de enfermería. Allí una vez más pasaron juntas la noche. En esta ocasión haciendo alguno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban a Maggie. Desde luego estaba anonadada. ¡Ni se había imaginado la cantidad de cosas que podían llegar a hacerse con el cuerpo! No le sorprendía nada que su pareja le dijese al conocerla que a ella no le hacían falta los hombres. Así transcurrieron las semanas. En efecto, en ese plazo las dos apenas si se vieron. Kerria ocupaba su tiempo en terminar la promoción del disco y en estudiar para los parciales de derecho, a medida que los anuncios aparecían ella iba siendo más popular y era casi asaltada por los fans. Tuvo incluso que contratar a miembros de escolta. Y como no, conceder entrevistas. Pero lo que no podía hacer, desde hacía ya tiempo, era tener una conversación con Brian. Él parecía rehuirla de nuevo y con el creciente acoso al que era sometida la chica no podía ni imaginar el acercarse a verle. Por otro lado, su relación con Maggie pese a sus respectivas ocupaciones iba bien. No podía negar que sus encuentros funcionaban estupendamente pese a esas casi perversiones de su pareja que paradójicamente la des estresaban y le daban un bálsamo de tranquilidad entre la maraña de citas, estudios y escaqueos de los medios de comunicación. Aunque ahora Kerria se pasaba los días en el estudio de producción. La promoción estaba prácticamente terminada y dentro de poco Katherine e Idina se le unirían para hacer algunas actuaciones. Trabajaba en los últimos puntos del lanzamiento con su publicista hasta bastante avanzada la tarde. Entre ambas había surgido una buena amistad, o ¿quizás era algo más? Kerria apreciaba bastante a esa chica, era muy trabajadora y bastante agradable a la par que bonita. Además, se tomaba muchísimo interés en el proyecto y alababa todas las canciones del grupo, en especial las de Kerria. No se cansaba de repetirlo. A ésta le sonaba diferente a la habitual coba que le solían dar en los medios de difusión. Una tarde, terminado el trabajo, Samantha suspiró largamente, parecía algo nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando ese tal Bob se pasaba por allí. Incluso en esa ocasión pudo escuchar una conversación entre ambos, que debía ser de índole privada.

-Escucha Sam. Cuando termines hoy, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? - Le decía él con tono de confidencia, en tanto Kerria se hallaba en la habitación contigua ojeando algunos diseños.- Vamos, te hará bien salir un poco para relajarte.  
-Estoy muy cansada. - Pudo replicar la interpelada, afirmando.- Llevamos tantas horas trabajando en la promoción que solo me apetece ir a dormir.-  
-Pues tengo una cafetera estupenda en mi casa- comentó él con un tono entre sarcástico y falsamente jovial.- ¡Así te espabilarás!…

 

Kerria se asomó discretamente, pudo verles al fondo de ese otro cuarto. Samantha sonreía a ese tipo pero parecía una expresión forzada. Entonces ella decidió entrar haciendo obvia su presencia.

\- Creo que ya he visto un buen diseño.- Les comentó rompiendo esa atmósfera tan espesa que se daba allí.-

 

Desde luego Bob no pareció alegrarse de su aparición, no obstante Sam sonrió, pero en esta ocasión de modo amplio y sincero. El tipo aquel entonces tomó la palabra mirando el reloj.

\- Se me hace un poco tarde, debo irme ya. Ya vendré. Bueno Sam, piensa en lo que te he dicho.- Remachó a modo de despedida.-

 

La aludida no respondió, el individuo con un gesto de desencanto que apenas si pudo ocultar, se marchó.

\- Lo siento. ¿He interrumpido algo?- Inquirió Kerria a la chica.-  
-No, en absoluto, al contrario. - Contestó la interpelada que suspiró con alivio.-  
-Bueno, pues creo que por hoy ya hemos hecho bastante. - Le comentó su clienta.-  
\- Menos mal que hemos acabado. - Afirmó Sam frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio. - Ha sido realmente agotador.  
\- Si,- convino Kerria que también desfallecía. -Ya iba siendo hora.  
\- ¿Te, te apetece, tomar alguna cosa? - Propuso esa chica con la voz dubitativa. -

 

Su contertulia la miró entornando los ojos como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-¿Tomar algo? - Le preguntó pareciendo extrañada, dado que la había oído pretextar que estaba agotada cuando Bob le hizo a ella la misma proposición. - ¿Estás segura?  
\- Si, bueno, una copa, después de esta tarde tan ajetreada nos vendría bien un rato de descanso.  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho pero es que ya he quedado con mi pareja.- Le respondió Kerria con una sonrisa de circunstancias. -  
\- Claro, es lógico, supongo que tu novio te estará esperando.- Conjeturó Sam tratando de que su interlocutora no percibiese su ligera decepción. -

 

No hubo respuesta, sólo un incómodo silencio que por fin Kerria rompió con un tono amable y más desenfadado.

\- Mañana es sábado, aún nos queda trabajo, ¿por qué no desayunamos juntas mientras repasamos los últimos flecos?  
\- Si, estupendo- sonrió Samantha bastante más contenta para preguntar. - ¿A qué hora te vendría bien?...  
-¿A las ocho y media?- propuso la interpelada casi al azar. -  
\- Es una buena hora.- Aceptó Samantha para despedirse. - Hasta mañana.  
\- Adiós Sam - se despidió su contertulia que, sin casi darse cuenta, ya la llamaba por esa contracción más familiar. -

 

Kerria tenía prisa, había quedado con Maggie sí. Aunque de cara a esa muchacha no quiso aclarar que su novio en realidad era una novia. Tras tantos años de aquellos incidentes en su instituto nadie fuera de su familia y de su círculo de amistades conocía ya nada sobre su orientación sexual. No es que le diera miedo o reparo admitirlo, pero no quería que su vida íntima se airease. Y eso sí, tampoco sería bueno para el disco. No era cuestión de que sus primas se viesen afectadas. Además, pese a todo, en la sociedad existía aun un importante sector a quién eso no gustaba y ella tenía una familia por la que inquietarse. De todos modos, y hablando de Maggie, hacía unos días que no sabía de ella. Horas antes la llamó dejándola un mensaje para quedar, ésta finalmente respondió que en el bar de siempre. Allí fue a esperarla, pero tras un rato no aparecía. En su lugar uno de los empleados le dio un recado de su parte.

\- Disculpe, señorita ¿Es usted Kerria Malden?- le preguntó. -  
\- Sí, soy yo- repuso ésta con sorpresa. -  
\- Un mensaje para usted- le anunció lacónicamente aquel hombre entregándole un papel. -

 

Ella le dio las gracias y leyó la nota, su pareja la citaba en su casa. 

-"Ven a mi piso, hoy tendremos plato fuerte"- 

 

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de otra cena con posterior ejercicio físico se llegó hasta allí. Lo cierto es que había comenzado a sentir por esa chica algo más que una simple atracción. Ya estaban en esa fase en la que quizás no sería mala idea el proponer que viviesen juntas. Solo para probar. En ello pensaba cuando vio la puerta de la casa de su pareja. Estaba entreabierta, pasó y Maggie salió a su encuentro vestida sólo con un albornoz.

\- Me alegro que hayas llegado.  
-¿Estabas en la ducha?- le preguntó Kerria. -  
\- No, te estábamos esperando - le susurró ésta con una sonrisa pícara. -  
-¿Estábamos? ¿Quienes? - Quiso saber sorprendida. -

 

Como respuesta Maggie la llevó a su dormitorio y Kerria se quedó de piedra. Una escultural morena estaba tendida sobre la cama, completamente desnuda y con una mirada que incitaba al deseo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le inquirió a su compañera visiblemente contrariada.- ¿Quién es esta mujer?  
\- La he conocido hace una semana, en el trabajo y he pensado que te gustaría. Últimamente hemos sido muy repetitivas. Hacemos siempre lo mismo y con un estímulo adicional podríamos disfrutar mucho más. Además. ¿No dijiste que tu primera novia era una morenaza?... Esto te traerá gratos recuerdos.  
-¡Te has vuelto loca!- estalló Kerria bastante enfadada. - Yo no me quiero acostar con nadie más. ¡Esto no es un circo ni un espectáculo!  
\- Pero no te pongas así, lo hice por ti, creía que te iba a gustar.- Se excusó Maggie con cara de sorpresa. -  
-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?- le propuso aquella morena despampanante con retintín. – Tu novia tiene unas ideas geniales, a mí me ligó solo con la forma en la que me ponía las prendas en el probador. Sabe muy bien como despertar el deseo y yo no me quedo atrás, ya lo verás…  
\- Perdona, pero contigo no va nada - respondió la aludida con poca amabilidad exigiéndole más que pidiéndoselo a su amiga.- Maggie, dile a ésta señorita que se vaya de aquí.  
\- Oye muñeca, ¿qué te has creído?- le espetó aquella mujer. - Maggie ha tratado de ser amable contigo. Nosotras ya estábamos pasándolo muy bien las dos solas y no te necesitamos ¿vale?

 

Kerria se quedó pasmada, mientras su apurada pareja le hacía señas a esa chica para que se callase. Por desgracia para ella no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta teñida de indignación.

-¿Que ha querido decir esa? ¡Que ella y tú!  
\- Iba a decírtelo después, cuando las tres nos hubiéramos conocido mejor - respondió Maggie eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. -  
-¿Te has acostado ya con ella más veces aparte de hoy?- chilló Kerria bastante furiosa. -  
\- La conocí hace ya dos semanas, tú estabas tan ocupada y nos veíamos tan poco. No pude resistirme, es preciosa, y tan sensual cuando la veía en el probador que me volví loca por ella. Pero no quiero dejarte, pensé que las tres podríamos ser íntimas.  
\- Acabas de decirme que la conociste hacía una semana. ¿Ahora son dos?- Se indignó su interlocutora apuntando a esa muchacha a la par que mostrando dos acusadores dedos en su mano derecha.-  
\- Bueno, ¿qué más da? Una semana, dos semanas…Yo soy así, me gusta conocer gente a cada momento, las relaciones estables no son lo mío. Me encanta experimentar sensaciones nuevas.- Sentenció Maggie sin parecer demasiado afectada por ese desliz.- Y ya llevamos mucho tiempo solamente las dos…  
\- ¡Pues yo no quiero compartir a mi pareja con nadie! - espetó su interlocutora recitando un ultimátum. - O se va ella o me iré yo.  
\- Pues vete de una vez, mona - le respondió la morena sentenciando con desdén. - No te necesitamos para nada.

 

Kerria se quedó atónita mirando a su novia que no decía nada, indignada se dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa.

\- ¡Espera! - acertó a gritar Maggie, pero aquella mujer se había levantado y la abrazaba por detrás en tanto le susurraba con voz melosa. -  
\- Ya se le pasará, y sino que nos importa a nosotras.

 

Y la chica cedió ante los besos en el cuello y otras ardientes caricias que esa morena le prodigaba. Por su parte Kerria, llorando de rabia, se marchó de vuelta a casa. No quiso hablar con nadie pese a que sus padres se quedaron preocupados al verla llegar dando un portazo. ¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de confesarles que salía con Maggie y que iban en serio! Amaneció sin poder dormir, estaba cansada de haber llorado toda la noche pero debía ir al trabajo. Hacía poco que estaba haciendo prácticas en un bufete y ¡oh, Dios!, había quedado además con Samantha para desayunar, ¡no podía ir así! La llamó por teléfono excusándose.

\- He pillado un resfriado horrible. No puedo quedar hoy, lo lamento - arguyó - mañana nos vemos, si estoy mejor.  
\- Claro no pasa nada - respondió Sam afectada sin embargo por aquella cancelación de sus planes y teniendo la indudable impresión de que Kerria mentía. – Que te mejores…

 

Por su lado, ésta colgó el teléfono y agotada al fin se permitió dormir por unas horas. Fue Beruche la que entró en su habitación a despertarla cuando eran ya más de las doce.

\- Vamos levántate ya. ¿O te vas a quedar en la cama para siempre?...

 

La muchacha abrió los ojos de mala gana, el sol los hería según su madre levantaba la persiana del dormitorio.

\- Mamá, espera un poco, me molesta el sol.  
\- Vamos.- Repitió Bertie sin hacer caso de los ruegos de su hija. - Si quieres aprovechar el día será mejor que te muevas. Ha llamado tu directora de publicidad, una tal Samantha. Es una chica muy amable. Me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo urgentemente.  
\- Es que quedamos para desayunar. - Beruche la miró inquisitiva pero su hija dándose cuenta de inmediato agregó - sólo era un desayuno de trabajo, mamá. Pero le dije que no me encontraba bien. También llamaré al bufete, a decirles que hoy no iré. De todos modos, no sé si tengo aguante para hacer tantas cosas a la vez.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?- quiso saber su madre con cierta inquietud. - Tienes mala cara.  
\- Nada que deba preocuparte, de verdad- aseguró Kerria que ya se desperezaba sentada sobre su deshecha cama. -Voy a hacer la cama y luego la llamaré.  
\- Ya la hago yo- repuso Beruche que añadió animosamente. – Anda, tú arréglate y ve a verla, debe ser importante pues la he notado preocupada. Aunque a mí no ha querido decirme de lo que se trataba.

 

Kerria se fue al baño y después se vistió. Estaba intrigada, ¿qué habría podido pasar? todos los asuntos más importantes de la campaña de lanzamiento estaban ya solucionados y Samantha no era de la clase de mujeres que se dejaban llevar por temores infundados o que olvidase cosas de su trabajo. Por ello le inquietaba aquella llamada, más cuando había aplazado el desayuno alegando que estaba enferma. De modo que se preparó y cuando estuvo lista y aunque no le gustara hacerlo, le pidió a su madre el coche.

\- Llévatelo pero ten cuidado- le previno Beruche - no corras ni aparques en zona prohibida.  
\- No lo haré, descuida mamá...

 

Se subió al coche de su madre y salió para la casa discográfica, allí se sorprendió de encontrar una nube de periodistas. Los eludió entrando por el garaje posterior del edificio y desde allí subió en el ascensor. Al llegar al estudio tanto Samantha como Bob la esperaban y sus caras no reflejaban tranquilidad precisamente.

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?- les preguntó Kerria atónita por el revuelo que se había organizado en torno suyo. -  
-¿Qué tal tu catarro?- Se interesó Samantha que parecía mirarla como si no hubiera creído eso ni por un instante.-  
-Mucho mejor.- Aclaró su interlocutora, insistiendo.- Bien, ¿qué era eso tan urgente?  
\- Es algo terrible- respondió Bob, urgiéndola con vehemencia - puede hundirnos la campaña. Tienes que desmentirlo inmediatamente.  
-¿El qué?- inquirió Kerria cada vez más preocupada. -  
\- Los periodistas, alguien les ha dicho que eres gay. Y que puede darles pruebas de que te has acostado con varias mujeres - le dijo Sam con un tono de voz extraño.- Espero que puedas aclararlo.

 

De hecho parecía enfadada y la miraba no sin un matiz de indignación, pero no daba la impresión de que fuera porque ese escándalo pudiera perjudicar su campaña. Ajeno a eso su compañero intervino.

\- Tienes que dar una rueda de prensa y comunicarles que ha sido un error.- Le pidió Bob visiblemente desasosegado. Informándole. - He llamado a tus compañeras de grupo y las dos dicen que vendrán lo antes posible para estar junto a ti. Pero, entre tanto, debes hacer lo posible por calmar a la prensa. Están ávidos de cualquier rumor, por ofensivo o falso que sea.

 

Kerria guardó silencio, no podía pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que la prensa tenía razón? A ella no le importaba reconocer su homosexualidad. Pero, por otra parte, pensaba en sus primas y en el grupo. Y también por qué no, en los productores. Desde la época de las Justices tenían un mercado que se nutría en muy buena parte de adolescentes, chicos que las admiraban no solo por sus canciones sino por sus cuerpos, claro está, y muchas chicas que deseaban tomarlas como ejemplo a imitar. Todas tenían un rol, lo tuvieron prácticamente desde que comenzaron. Cuando Amatista estaba con ellas, tenía ese papel físico de chica dura y dinámica. Kathy era la sofisticada y cerebral. Idina la buena y suave, las tres cumplían sus roles a la perfección y Kerria era, bueno, posiblemente el suyo era el papel menos definido, pero muchas encuestas que había hecho su productora la situaban como la típica chica guapa de instituto y después del College que aunaba en buena parte las características de las otras tres, y desde la marcha de Amatista, era ella la encargada de capitalizar más miradas masculinas. Se movía muy bien entre la suavidad y la pasión en sus canciones y sobre todo, daba la impresión de ser, al igual que sus otras compañeras, la clase de hija que cualquier padre o madre desearía tener. La novia soñada por cualquier muchacho. ¡Qué poco podían imaginarse los propios problemas que ella tuvo que sufrir!, y que ahora, cuando había pensado que todo eso quedó atrás y estaba reconciliada con su familia, los nubarrones del escándalo se cernían una vez más sobre ella y lo que era peor, sobre las personas que la rodeaban. No quería que ese posible escándalo salpicase a sus primas. De todas maneras, siempre había mantenido sus relaciones en secreto de cara a la opinión pública. ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

-¿Dime, cuando sería esa rueda de prensa?- Preguntó a Bob mientras trataba de pensar en algo. -  
\- Mañana a las diez- le informó gravemente él. -  
\- Tengo clase, no puedo hacerla.- Fue lo primero que pudo responder para agregar. - Conseguid otra para el miércoles que es mi día libre.  
\- Será algo complicado pero lo intentaré.- Contestó su interlocutor cuando sonó el móvil que él llevaba. - ¿Si?, diga, ¿de la televisión? un momento por favor.- Con evidente nerviosismo, tapó el auricular y le dijo a Kerria. -Son los del programa de Mats, quieren hacerte una entrevista, a ti y a las otras componentes del grupo. Este viernes noche.  
\- Por mí está bien, allí hablaré, hasta entonces no diré nada.- Sentenció la muchacha que suspiró aliviada, al menos tendría más tiempo para discurrir algo y consultarlo con sus primas. -

 

El asunto se dio momentáneamente por zanjado, aunque a todos se les notaba con claridad que tenían la mente puesta en otra parte. La jornada de trabajo apenas fue sino un continuo pensar en el viernes. Kerria se fue a su casa oculta tras unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo, para no atraer a la prensa. Pero ni allí estaba tranquila, sus guardaespaldas tuvieron casi que abrirle camino hasta la puerta. Roy mismo la ayudó a entrar mientras los chicos del micrófono le asediaban a preguntas.

\- Entrenador Malden, ¿qué hay de cierto en esos rumores acerca de la homosexualidad de su hija?..  
\- Yo no hablo sobre rumores- repuso secamente Roy. -  
\- Pero usted puede decirnos algo. ¿No es así?- le hostigó otro. -  
\- Sólo les puedo hablar sobre mi equipo y la próxima temporada, si eso les interesa. Tendré mucho gusto en contarles lo que deseen saber. Pero no sobre la vida privada de mi hija. – Respondió tratando de mantener la calma a duras penas. – Cualquier cosa sobre ese particular le competen únicamente a ella.  
\- No somos de la prensa deportiva- contestó una mujer que alargaba su micro hacia él insistiendo. - Díganos si es verdad que su hija rompió con un chico con el que llevaba saliendo años porque era sólo una farsa montada por su casa de discos.  
-¡Eso es inadmisible! - estalló él indignado. - ¡Ya basta!, les pido por favor, que nos dejen en paz. Ahora, si me disculpan. – Y sin querer oír ninguna pregunta más, pasó dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta. -

 

Kerria estaba sentada en el salón con las manos entrelazadas. Pensativa y alicaída.

-¿Que ha ocurrido hija?, ¿a qué viene esto?- le preguntó su padre que aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto y escuchado afuera. -  
\- Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, papá. No lo comprendo, no sé cómo se han enterado ellos. – Confesó la muchacha. -  
-¿Quién puede habérselo dicho? ¿Quién?- rechinó Roy bastante enojado. -

 

Sin poderlo evitar Kerria pensó en Brian, quizás el chico estaba tan dolido que para desahogarse pudo decírselo a algún amigo íntimo que, a su vez, hablase con la prensa. No quería culparle directamente. Le conocía bien, él no haría algo así, pero ella no podía dejar de sospecharlo y eso le hacía estar más desasosegada que ninguna otra cosa. Quería escuchar de los labios de él que no había tenido nada que ver. Se decidió a descolgar el teléfono y llamó a casa del chico. Esperó unos momentos y él mismo se puso al aparato. Kerria se sorprendió de las palabras del muchacho que sonaron de una forma mucho más ruda e irritada de lo que en él era normal.

\- ¡Les he dicho que no tengo nada que opinar sobre ese asunto!, déjenme en paz. ¡No sé de donde se habrán sacado esa información pero no tiene que ver conmigo!  
\- Brian, tranquilo, soy yo- intervino ella. -  
-¿Eres tú Kerria? Me alegro de escucharte por fin - respondió el muchacho que pareció recobrar su habitual tono de buen humor que ella recordaba pero teñido de cierto reproche y aun dolido. - Siento haber respondido así.  
-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó apuradamente ésta sin saber qué otra cosa decir. -  
\- Ya creía que eran esos malditos pesados de la prensa amarilla - repuso aliviadamente él contándole. - Me llevan llamando desde que comenzó la mañana.  
\- Lamento que sea por mi culpa - contestó ella. - Y me alegro de poder volver a hablar contigo, de veras.  
-¿Por qué me llamas precisamente ahora?- quiso saber él con tono perspicaz. -

 

La chica apenas pudo musitar con tono dubitativo y lleno de prevención.

\- Yo, quería preguntarte...  
\- ¿Si había sido yo el que les ha dado esa información?- adivinó Brian. -

 

Kerria se sintió bastante mal por la forma en que lo dijo. Estaba claro que el chico no había sido y ella sospechó sin ninguna razón. Le había bastado con escuchar aquella respuesta cuando su amigo atendió la llamada. Se sentía avergonzada de haber dudado de él. Pero ahora era tarde para volverse atrás y tendría que arreglarlo como fuera.

\- No sabía si estabas furioso conmigo, pero nunca he pensado que fueras tú el que...ya me comprendes. Pudiste hablar con algún amigo y él pudo contárselo a alguien.  
-¿Por quién me tomas?- le reprochó él. -Yo nunca sería capaz de contarle nada a nadie. Te quiero demasiado para hacerte daño.  
\- Lo sé, y lo siento.- Se disculpó la muchacha. - Perdóname Brian, yo tampoco quise herirte, te echo mucho de menos, te necesito como amigo...

Pero él no decía nada desde el otro lado del auricular. Ella esperó una respuesta.

-¿Brian?...- lo siguiente que escuchó fue la señal del teléfono tras ser colgado… -

 

Kerria colgó lentamente, se sentía muy mal consigo misma. Era de esperar que después de todo lo que el chico habría sufrido y encima de que sus sospechas le hubieran caído encima, no quisiera saber nada de ella.

-¿Que te ha dicho Brian?- le preguntó Roy con evidente inquietud. -

 

La chica no pudo contestar, sólo fue capaz de llorar abrazándose a su padre, éste la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

\- Tranquilízate hija, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.  
\- Papá, ¡me siento tan sola! Brian está muy enfadado conmigo, seguro. Y no le culpo por ello. No ha tenido nada que ver con esto y yo he pensado mal. Debe creer que soy una egoísta.  
\- Yo hablaré con Brian. Es un buen muchacho. Lo arreglaremos, ya lo verás cariño. Tú no estás sola, ¡nunca lo estarás! Nos tienes a nosotros. Recuérdalo. - Le dijo Roy con suavidad en tanto le acariciaba el pelo. - Vamos, ahora cálmate.

 

Kerria se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Su padre la dejó sentada en el sofá. Después llamó nuevamente a casa de Brian.

\- Diga- respondió con cautela el padre del chico. -  
\- Señor Rice, soy Roy Malden, el padre de Kerria, ¿podría hablar con su hijo? - Le pidió él con mucha suavidad. -  
\- Mi hijo no quiere hablar con nadie señor Malden, bastante mal lo está pasando ya. Lo siento.  
\- Pero…- quiso decir algo más pero ya le habían colgado el teléfono, suspiró mirando a Kerria que bajó la cabeza realmente apenada y solo pudo decirla - Bueno, no te preocupes hija. Nadie te molestará. Yo me aseguraré de ello.  
\- Tengo que ir a un programa de televisión este viernes. Me harán muchas preguntas, papá...- Musitó ella. -  
\- No vayas y ya está. No tienen derecho a escarbar así en tu vida - le sugirió Roy. -  
\- No puedo hacer eso. Estaría huyendo siempre y no quiero huir, no deseo vivir con una mentira.

 

Su padre asintió, lo comprendía, su hija tenía derecho a ser ella misma y a vivir sin temor. Y se sentía orgulloso del valor que demostraba al no eludir aquella prueba. Era una digna heredera de los saiyajin y también del linaje de su madre. En ese instante, la puerta de la casa se abrió, la todavía anonadada Bertie entró eludiendo a un montón de fotógrafos.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí fuera?- preguntó tratando aun de recuperar la respiración por la agitación a la que se había visto sometida y al ver a su hija le comentó. -Kerria, están diciendo que tú…  
\- Si, lo sé mamá, se han enterado. Pero no comprendo cómo.- En pocas palabras ella le explicó a su madre todo lo que había pasado. -  
\- Debes afrontar los hechos- repuso Beruche refrendando el parecer de la muchacha según sentenciaba. - Hija mía, eres como eres, eso no es ninguna maldición ni ninguna vergüenza. Si te lo preguntan admítelo sin más. Y ante todo mantén siempre tu dignidad.  
\- Lo sé, y lo haría si no fuera porque puedo perjudicaros a todos vosotros. Desde las primas hasta a ti y a papá e incluso a la casa discográfica.  
\- Escúchame cariño- intervino afectuosamente Roy. - No te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos cuidarnos, nadie nos va a perjudicar. Y aunque así fuera eres nuestra hija, y eso es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Recuérdalo bien. Para nosotros nada hay más precioso que tú. Todo lo que hemos perseguido siempre es tu felicidad.

 

La joven pudo sonreír realmente emocionada y se abrazó a sus padres, eran la fuerza que necesitaba en esos momentos. La semana pasó con ella metida casi todo el día en casa. Sólo el jueves cuando llegaron sus primas se permitió salir a buscarlas. Por fortuna, Roy la trasladó hasta el aeropuerto, había quedado por teléfono con Katherine e Idina. Él contactó con las energías de ambas y se transportó a un lugar aislado de gente, donde le aguardaban. Tras saludarse efusivamente, Kerria las puso al corriente de todo.

\- Ya sabíamos algo por la televisión - le dijo Idina. - No han parado de hacer alusiones y conjeturas, no te preocupes, nosotras te apoyaremos. Decidas lo que decidas declarar.  
\- Estaremos contigo en ese programa.- Añadió resueltamente Kathy. - No tengas miedo.  
\- Gracias chicas- sonrió su interlocutora añadiendo agradecida. - Con vosotras y mis padres a mi lado no temo a nada.  
\- Será duro- intervino Roy advirtiéndola - puede que traten de hundirte en público, hija. Hay muchos sectores en esta sociedad que no querrán aceptarlo.  
\- No lo conseguirán, teniendo vuestro apoyo no podrán conmigo.- Repuso Kerria llena de seguridad en sí misma. - Y no necesito la aprobación de ningún lobbie. Sé que no he hecho nada malo.

 

Y Roy sonrió cada vez más orgulloso de su hija. Podía ver que ya era una mujer adulta, lista para dirigir su propia vida y que eso iba a hacer, pesase a quién pesase. De modo que transportó a todas las chicas a su casa donde aguardaba Beruche. Allí se alojaron las tres y pasaron juntas la noche, recordando viejos tiempos y añorando a su otra compañera de grupo.

-Seguro que Amatista saldría dispuesta a darles una buena paliza a esos fisgones. – Comentó Kathy divertida en tanto miraba tras las cortinas de la habitación. –

 

Un grupo de furgones de la prensa estaban apostados a varias decenas de metros fuera de la propiedad de los Malden. Justo en el límite legal para evitar ser denunciados por acoso. Idina, uniéndose a la chanza, remachó.

-Yo creo que primero diría algo en francés-, ¡sacré bleu!. O algo así – Rio divertida –

 

Su prima Kathy rio también, aunque Kerria miraba con expresión ausente a la ventana. Ambas se percataron de ello e Idina se dirigió a ella con suavidad posando una mano sobre el hombro de su familiar y amiga tratando de alentarla.

-No te preocupes, todo esto pasará.

 

Kerria quiso asentir pero no pudo evitar derrumbarse llorando. Tanto Katherine como Idina la abrazaron entristecidas pero deseando reconfortarla. Al final su prima se calmó un poco y hasta pudieron hacerla reír con más bromas recordando a Amatista y su fuerte carácter. En verdad que la echaban mucho de menos. Como a Granate, aunque ninguna quería pronunciar el nombre de su fallecido primo. En ese caso no haría más que aumentar la tristeza. Idina les contó alguna de sus aventuras en la Golden, en ese momento justamente estaba de vacaciones y tras haber compartido algunos días con sus padres tenía previsto visitar a Nehie. Kathy les puso al corriente por su parte de lo atareada que había estado en la facultad de periodismo y ensayando algunas de sus propias canciones. Hablaron también sobre su cita de mañana y Kerria les desveló lo que iba a decir. Tal y como habían prometido ambas muchachas la apoyaron sin reservas. Por fin pudieron descansar. Al día siguiente y con la máxima discreción se trasladaron al plató de los estudios. Ensayaron algunas de las canciones que habrían de interpretar y esperaron a que comenzase el programa. Era en directo, así que deseaban que la actuación les saliera perfecta. A las nueve en punto, fiel a su horario, el presentador comenzó el show con un plató realmente abarrotado de gente.

 

\- Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, soy Al Mats y ésta es la hora de Mats. Hoy tengo el gusto de estar acompañado por unas chicas muy especiales, ¡Las Justices!,- aplausos del público en tanto que las tres, con elegantes trajes de noche, hacían su aparición en el escenario. -

 

Cuando se extinguió el eco de los aplausos Al las invitó a sentarse, Kerria se puso en el centro, flanqueada por sus primas. Tras presentarlas una por una, se dispuso a comenzar la entrevista, aunque Kathy se adelantó.

\- Una corrección, Al. Ahora no somos las Justices. Nos faltan dos componentes y así se hará constar en nuestro nuevo disco.  
\- Vaya, es cierto, se trata de Amatista y de Granate Lassart - dijo el presentador consultando sus notas para preguntar de inmediato para añadir.- Eran primos y se embarcaron en el proyecto espacial. ¿Verdad?  
\- Y les echamos mucho de menos, por eso y por respeto a ella y en memoria de nuestro fallecido primo Granate no usaremos el nombre del grupo nunca más. – Afirmó Kerria con un tinte claro de tristeza en sus palabras. –

 

En una pantalla gigante del estudio se mostraban fotografías de los miembros del grupo desaparecidos, luego otras con todos al completo. Las chicas no pudieron evitar la emoción al reconocer a su primo y a su amiga Amatista en aquel famoso recital que dieron en París, o sin ir más lejos, en el concierto que celebraron en la sede del UNISON, en Nueva York, cuando su primo Granate, junto con Leval y Mazoui, se graduaron.

\- Ha debido de ser muy duro para vosotras y vuestras familias. Al igual que para los demás parientes del resto de esos tripulantes el perder todo contacto con la nave. - Comentó amablemente Al, haciéndose cargo.-  
\- Ha sido muy duro y terrible.- Confesó con voz queda una apenada Idina con el asentimiento de sus compañeras.-  
-Pero tenemos esperanza en que la nave regrese.- Afirmó a su vez Kathy esforzándose por mantenerse entera.- Como deben tenerla el resto de los familiares de sus tripulantes.  
\- Y seguiremos cantando, aunque sea con otro nombre, para honrar a los que ya no están a nuestro lado.- Aseveró Kerria, conteniendo también su emoción.-  
\- Entonces ¿cómo os llamaréis ahora?- Quiso saber el presentador. -  
\- Por el momento no nos hemos puesto ningún otro nombre- respondió Idina. -  
\- Pero si Amatista regresa, y todas lo esperamos así, algún día. Hemos decidido llamarnos “Beauty Quartete”. ¡Aunque suene inmodesto! – trató de sonreír Kathy ahora para relajar la tensión. -  
\- Os aseguro que no lo es. Pues sería decir la verdad – sonrió el presentador a su vez, añadiendo esperanzado para su audiencia. - Pero sí que nos interpretaréis alguna de las canciones de vuestro nuevo disco como primicia, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto- corroboró Kerria que pareció animarse al sentenciar. – Estamos dispuestas. Cuando tú quieras.  
\- Entonces si os animáis - el presentador señaló unos micrófonos en tanto ellas se levantaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al por su parte, se dirigió a todo el público. - Con ustedes, Idina, Kerria y Katherine.

 

Las tres sonrieron intercambiándose miradas, desde luego esa era la manera más fácil de llamarse y a ninguna se les había pasado por la cabeza. El otro nombre que desveló Katherine, para cuando su otra compañera volviese, sería un homenaje a la primera tienda que pusieron sus madres y su tía Petz cuando se integraron a vivir en la Tierra como mujeres normales. Ya habría tiempo de adoptarlo, pero ahora la música sonó y ellas comenzaron a cantar.

 

¡Vamos, lo que haces te vuelve!…  
Lo que haces te vuelve… ¡vamos!

Todo lo que la chica quería era un poco de atención  
De un hombre que es fuerte, y sin mencionar  
Besos y caricias toda la noche  
Pero todo lo que ese chico quiere es dar el golpe y huir  
Él y sus amigos se ríen  
Y andan hablando de las chicas a las que utilizaron en el pasado

Tienes que asumir lo que te venga  
Por todas las cosas malas que le haces a tu...  
Dama, trátala como a una dama  
Harás que una buena chica se vuelva loca si no la tratas como a una dama.

Dama, trátala como a una dama  
Harás que una buena chica se vuelva loca si no la tratas como a una dama.

Dejó de ir a la iglesia, no quiere ir al colegio. Se fue con ira cuando la tomó por tonta  
Aunque sus amigas le dicen que se calme.  
No le dijo desde el principio lo que había planeado  
Justo delante de ella con otra mujer  
Ahora está en la cárcel por atacar a su hombre

 

Tienes que asumir lo que te venga  
Por todas las cosas malas que le haces a tu  
Dama, trátala como a una dama  
Harás que una buena chica se vuelva loca si no la tratas como a una dama.

 

Díselo claro, podrá aguantar la verdad  
No la engañes y la dejes confusa  
Todo el mundo preferiría estar solo a que le utilicen  
No te pares a pensar, herirás sus sentimientos  
Ella sólo quiere saber cuál es el trato  
La próxima vez cuidado a quien rompes (o robas) el corazón

(Treat her like a Lady. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Tras desgranar aquel tema con energía volvieron a sus asientos entre la ovación del público y los aplausos de Al.

\- Estupendo chicas. Una canción magnífica, a buen seguro que tendréis mucho éxito.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!, eso deseamos - repuso Idina recobrando su habitual jovialidad. -

 

Después de eso, un silencio se extendió por todo el escenario. El veterano presentador se encargó de romperlo pero esta vez con un tono menos distendido. Había llegado el momento que todos aguardaban o temían según los casos.

\- Ahora quisiera dirigirme a ti Kerria. Es algo que ronda por la calle y que, como comprenderás, estoy obligado a preguntarte, ¡sino mis espectadores me matarán! - hubo unas ligeras risas que intentaron sofocar ese tenso ambiente sin éxito, sobre todo cuando el presentador preguntó ya con tono y gesto serio. - ¿Hay algo de cierto en esos rumores?...  
-¿Que rumores?- inquirió la interpelada a su vez con fingida candidez. -  
\- Bueno,- repuso Al sorprendido, no quería formular la cuestión directamente pero estaba obligado a hacerlo y añadió. - La gente se pregunta y sobre todo tus fans masculinos…si tú es cierto que… - 

 

Y pese a sus tablas y experiencia aquel presentador no atinaba a decirlo de forma adecuada. 

-¿Si yo soy gay? - le cortó Kerria con una sonrisa. –  
\- Bueno, es una manera de preguntarlo. – Convino su entrevistador aliviado de que aquella cuestión no hubiera salido directamente de sus labios. - ¿Podrías darnos una contestación?

 

A todos los espectadores e incluso al mismísimo presentador les parecía que Kerria diría algo como, ¡qué tontería!, o,… por supuesto que no, o ¿cómo se os ha podido ocurrir semejante cosa? A juzgar por la manera tan pausada y tranquila de formular ella misma la pregunta, parecía alguien que estuviera deseosa de aclarar un malentendido y recibir muchas disculpas. Pero la muchacha una vez más volvió a dejarles a todos boquiabiertos cuando declaró con absoluta naturalidad y casi hasta desenfado.

\- Si, lo soy, soy lesbiana, ¿eso era todo lo que la gente deseaba saber?

 

Para Al fue uno de los momentos más tensos y desconcertantes de su carrera. No sabía que decir, y entre tanto se escuchaban murmullos de asombro y estupor entre el público. Aunque también algunos aplausos.

\- Vaya- sonrió él por fin, con absoluta profesionalidad - desde luego que eres una chica directa. Y muy valiente sin ninguna duda.  
-¿Y por qué habría de tener miedo?- repuso Kerria alegando. - No he hecho nada malo que yo sepa.  
\- Sólo desanimar a un montón de chicos - añadió el entrevistador tratando de forzar una sonrisa. -  
\- Pero ahora ha animado a un montón de chicas - intervino Kathy consiguiendo la sonrisa de su prima Kerria al sentenciar. - A muchas más de las que nadie pudiera creer. Una cosa por la otra.  
-Y también a muchos chicos.- Intervino Idina, reflexionando.- Para que puedan seguir su ejemplo y decir como son de verdad, sin ningún tipo de temor.

 

Aquellas palabras arrancaron algunos aplausos más, aunque también algún que otro abucheo aislado. Hubo que aguardar unos instantes hasta que se restableció el orden. Incluso tuvo que actuar la seguridad, dado que algún tipo gritó desde el graderío.

-¡Pervertidas lujuriosas! ¿Éste es el ejemplo que sois para la juventud?  
-Por favor- Declaró Mats con tono controlado.- Seguridad, acompañen a esa persona fuera de este plató, gracias.  
-¿No os ufanáis de defender la libertad de expresión? ¡Pues he dicho lo que pensaba! - Exclamó aquel tipo, un hombre entrado en años y con algún kilo de más.- Y lo que piensa mucha más gente.

 

Recibió a su vez abucheos de gran parte del público, pero otros le aplaudieron. El presentador supo entonces hacerse con las riendas y sin levantar apenas el tono de voz replicó.

-La libertad de expresión es uno de los puntales de nuestro país y de las democracias. Pero siempre que no se falte al respeto a nadie.

 

La gente aplaudió en su mayoría esas palabras mientras que las chicas se miraban unas a otras con desconcierto e incluso pesar. Pese a no pretenderlo ya habían dividido a ese auditorio. ¿Qué no podría suceder con todo el país? Al fin, el veterano showman retomó la palabra una vez que las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Obviando ya aquel enojoso incidente.

\- Sé que es meterme de lleno en el tema, no suelo hacerlo pero en esta ocasión y dado que os valoro como artistas y me sois simpáticas os pregunto. ¿No perjudicará esto a vuestra carrera? a la de Kerria y a la vuestra propia.- Quiso saber Al prescindiendo ya de falsas sonrisas y entonando la cuestión con franca seriedad. – Ya habéis visto lo que acaba de suceder aquí. Y me temo que esto no es más que una muestra de lo que os aguarda…  
\- No nos preocupamos por eso- respondió Idina afirmando. - Kerria es nuestra prima y nuestra amiga. Eso es más importante que ninguna otra cosa. Además, comenzamos juntas y desde luego que seguiremos juntas, si no surgen verdaderos impedimentos como que alguna se canse de cantar o no disponga de tiempo para ello.  
-¿Y si os preguntase a vosotras?- inquirió Al.- Porque mucha gente puede pensar si también compartís esa opción.  
-¿Si somos lesbianas?- rio Idina añadiendo de inmediato. - No. Yo no lo soy. Aunque a este paso, como no encuentre a mi hombre ideal, no sé.

 

Remachó aquello de tal manera entre desenfadada y cómica que arrancó incluso algunas risas. Incluidas entre ellas las de sus propias primas y la sonrisa de Mats que asintió con aprobación entre tanto podía oírse algún grito de...

\- ¡Yo, yo!... aquí está tu hombre, guapa...

 

Hubieron de dejar pasar unos instantes y mientras las chicas se reían hubo algunos aplausos para subrayar esos comentarios. Al fin el presentador se dirigió a Kathy con esa misma cuestión.

-Yo tampoco soy gay- aseveró Kathy. - A mí me gustan mucho los hombres. ¡Quizás demasiado!- confesó provocando también algún rápido aplauso y otra serie de carcajadas. Después añadió más seria. - Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestras carreras. Cada una elige su propio camino y tiene su vida. Las demás no se meten en eso. Nadie tiene porqué hacerlo. En cuanto a nosotras, somos familia y nos queremos y apoyamos cuando llega el momento. Y nada más.  
\- Yo deseo añadir algo- intervino Kerria con tono más solemne. -Lo que yo haga en mi vida privada sólo me concierne a mí y a las personas que quiero. Al principio no estaba dispuesta a contestar a esta pregunta porque a nadie tendría que importarle, salvo a mí y a mis seres queridos. Pero luego pensé que no hago nada malo por ser como soy, y que igual que yo existen otras muchas personas en esta misma situación. Y son muchísimas las que no se atreven a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por culpa de los convencionalismos y los prejuicios. Creo sinceramente que todos debemos vivir en paz y acogiéndonos a la opción que más nos guste o que sintamos en nuestro corazón. Si contando esto y dando un paso adelante puedo ayudar a mucha gente a sentirse mejor, entonces todo valdrá la pena.

 

Y esta vez tras su intervención escuchó bastantes más aplausos. Al término de estos intervino el presentador.

\- La siguiente pregunta es obligada, pero si no quieres contestar lo entenderé. Kerria, ¿hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Tienes alguna pareja?...  
\- Yo.- La chica tragó saliva y pensó unos instantes para replicar. - Por ahora no, he terminado hace poco con una persona a la que de verdad quería y a la que hice daño y he salido con otra que no ha sido como esperaba.  
-¿Y podemos suponer que el sexo de esas personas sería femenino?- Preguntó Al con un interesadísimo silencio de fondo. –

 

Aunque para su sorpresa, la interpelada negó suavemente con la cabeza para corregir.

\- La primera era un hombre, la segunda sí que era una mujer.  
\- ¡Entonces también has salido con hombres! - Terció Al tan sorprendido ahora como el resto del público y la audiencia. - ¿Eres bisexual?

 

De nuevo más murmullos, aquello parecía ser algo bien distinto, daba la confusa impresión de que esa joven podría tener más lujuria que otra cosa. Kerria se percató de inmediato de eso y no tardó en añadir.

\- No, no soy bisexual. Estuve con un chico. Pero por amistad, y cariño, pura y llanamente por eso. – Aunque aquí hizo una breve pausa, pareció meditar algo y entonces añadió con patente emotividad en su tono.- Y también amor, sí. Pero un amor puro, de alguien que ha significado mucho y todavía significa muchísimo para mí. Alguien que ha estado a mi lado de manera incondicional cuando todavía estaba luchando conmigo misma para admitirme abiertamente como soy. A quién sé que hice daño, pero jamás pretendí que eso sucediera. Es más, considero esa amistad como una de las cosas más importantes que existen en mi vida. No quiero perderla por nada del mundo. Es como si se tratara de alguien de mi propia familia.

 

Desde su casa Brian asistía emocionado al programa. Kerria estaba demostrando ser muy valiente. En esa última declaración la cámara le había hecho un primer plano y podía verse como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Sin embargo la muchacha se mantenía elegante y serena, sometiéndose dócilmente a todo aquello y quizás era la única forma que tenía de liberarse. Ahora lo comprendía. Y él la seguía queriendo, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, por lo menos deseaba ser ese amigo que ella tanto necesitaba. Roy y Beruche, por su parte, también estaban muy orgullosos con el comportamiento de su hija. Viendo la televisión, sentados en el sofá de su salón, los dos abrazados y visiblemente conmovidos por la entereza de la muchacha. Ésta, tal y como su madre le aconsejase, mantuvo en todo momento la dignidad y la cabeza alta.

-Esa es nuestra hija.- Sollozó Bertie.- Eres muy valiente, cariño…  
-Creía que ya no podría estar más orgulloso de ella, me equivoqué.- Suspiro un no menos emocionado Roy besando con suavidad en la frente a su esposa.-

 

Tras unos minutos más el programa llegó pronto a su fin, las tres fueron despedidas con grandes aplausos. Aunque antes de terminar, se recibió un mensaje que Al leyó.

\- Estos twitter vienen de la asociación el colectivo LGTBI. Los leo textualmente:  
"Querida Kerria, desde aquí te felicitamos públicamente por tu fuerza y tu valor. Hace falta ser muy valiente para confesarse abiertamente en esta sociedad todavía llena de prejuicios. Tienes nuestros brazos abiertos y te invitamos a venir a vernos cuando quieras. Antes tenías un montón de admiradores aquí, pero ahora además tienes un montón de amigos que saben lo que sientes. También agradecemos a tus primas el apoyo y el cariño que te han dado y les extendemos la invitación. Sois todas estupendas". Bien. ¿Qué opináis de esto?- Inquirió a las aludidas.-  
\- Muchísimas gracias de veras, acepto encantada vuestra invitación. Y espero conoceros en persona muy pronto.- Sonrió Kerria realmente feliz por esa demostración de afecto que tanto precisaba. –  
\- Lo mismo digo, cuando nos sea posible. – Afirmó Kathy.-  
-Estaremos muy honradas.- Confirmó Idina.-  
\- Pues por hoy nada más. Esto es todo, gracias y hasta la próxima semana - se despidió el presentador. -

 

El programa salió del aire y Al entonces pudo decirle a Kerria y sus primas.

\- Nunca en mi carrera había conocido a nadie con tanto valor. Tú sabes que en este país hay colectivos muy influyentes a los que esto no les va a gustar nada, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo sé, ¿pero qué le voy a hacer? Peor para ellos si se molestan - respondió despreocupadamente Kerria. -  
\- Nosotras no nos metemos con nadie, nadie debe meterse con nosotras.- Apuntó Idina. -  
-Y si lo hacen sabremos como replicar.- Remachó Katherine.-

 

Mats suspiró, mirando a las muchachas con simpatía aunque movió ligeramente la cabeza y le rebatió con pesar.

\- Sois muy jóvenes aún y no llegáis ni a imaginar la gran hipocresía y la maldad que existe en este mundo. Solo os pido que seáis muy prudentes desde ahora. Posiblemente sin quererlo os hayáis hecho muchos enemigos esta noche. Algunos muy poderosos.

 

Las tres se miraron desconcertadas, sin saber que decir, hasta que Kathy declaró.

\- Ocurra lo que ocurra, nos tenemos las unas a las otras y también el apoyo de nuestras familias. No tememos nada de lo que pueda suceder.  
\- Sé que he dado un paso muy importante y arriesgado.- Intervino Kerria para agregar. - Si lo he hecho ha sido para mostrar al mundo que no hay nada malo en admitir la verdad. Personalmente no me resignaba a ser un simple objeto de deseo o de ventas. Soy una persona con sentimientos y tengo derecho a que mis opiniones y gustos se respeten.

 

El veterano presentador asintió ante esas valientes palabras y le ofreció su mano a Kerria estrechándosela, para hacerlo posteriormente con las otras dos componentes del grupo y desearles.

\- Sois muy buenas chicas. Continuad así y no dejéis que la falsedad de este mundo os envuelva. ¡Mucha suerte! Os la merecéis, aquí tenéis a un amigo para lo que podáis necesitar.

 

Las tres primas se lo agradecieron despidiéndose. Al día siguiente, Idina y Kathy tenían que volverse a sus casas y sus ocupaciones. Kerria se quedaba sola otra vez, no obstante se sentía mucho más fuerte y confiada. De modo que llamó a Samantha para desayunar. Las dos se reunieron en la cafetería de los estudios que estaba vacía a esas horas.

\- Quiero felicitarte por la entrevista de ayer- dijo Sam. - Estuviste magnífica.  
\- Gracias, sólo dije lo que sentía.- Repuso modestamente ésta. -  
\- Yo,..- musitó Samantha mirando a Kerria a los ojos según comentaba en reflexiva voz baja - pensé mucho en lo que dijiste anoche, en eso de tener valor para admitir nuestros sentimientos. Se necesita mucho coraje.

 

Sam parecía nerviosa como si retuviera palabras en su garganta, incluso estaba angustiada. Apenas podía beber su zumo apartando la vista de su interlocutora. Kerria, inquietándose un poco por ello, le tomó de la mano y se interesó por su estado aproximando su rostro al de ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?..

 

Para su contertulia eso fue definitivo, ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenerla allí, junto a ella, en ese momento tan oportuno, y con su mano entre las suyas, era en ese instante o nunca. Y armándose de coraje, reunió el valor suficiente para confesar con voz queda.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí.

 

Kerria la miró desconcertada, no sabía que responder. Desde luego que se había fijado en Samantha como mujer, ¡era preciosa! Simpática y buena chica. Pero nunca había llegado a pensar en nada más allá de eso, la creía con novio o saliendo con algún que otro chico. Era cierto que muchas veces se habían mirado y creyó sentir algo especial. Pero no estaba segura y podría ser que ella la admirase o que sólo quisiera agradarla en el trabajo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- le preguntó sin poder disimular su asombro. -  
\- No me atrevía a decírtelo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? – Se justificó Sam añadiendo con rubor. - Incluso cuando escuché esos rumores sobre ti. Por un lado no quería que fueran verdad para no perjudicar la campaña, pero por otro lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Así podría tener una oportunidad contigo. Para mí esto es muy difícil. Tenía miedo de que mis jefes se enterasen y me despidieran. Verás, durante bastante tiempo llevo aguantando el acoso de Bob. Ya no sé qué inventarme para rechazar quedar con él. Siempre me insiste en ir a tomar una copa o en quedar fuera del trabajo. Pero tú me has mostrado el camino.  
\- Quizás crees que me quieres pero, en realidad sólo me estás agradecida.- Le replicó Kerria.-

 

Y eso que estaba tratando de mostrarse objetiva, aunque se sentía realmente confusa y el corazón le palpitaba fuerte solo con mirar a su contertulia.

\- No, te aseguro que no es eso. Sólo te pido que lo pienses, podríamos intentarlo. Si tú quieres, si sientes algo quizás… Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Si es que no estás ya comprometida. Porque dijiste que ya no, ¿verdad?- Le pidió la joven apoyando una de sus manos en otra de su interlocutora. -  
\- Estoy confusa Sam- admitió Kerria llevándose su otra mano a la cabeza en tanto le confesaba. – Es verdad. Hace poco rompí con otra chica. Aquello no resultó como yo creía, y antes de nada querría recuperar una amistad. Tú me gustas, eres buena chica y muy bonita. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para aclararme. No sé si lo que siento hacia ti es mera atracción o algo más.  
\- ¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Samantha, contenta porque no le había dado una negativa. -Todo el que necesites, el trabajo está ya terminado, faltan detalles menores de los que puedo encargarme yo. Esperaremos unos días y si quieres me llamas. O te llamaré cuando todo esté listo.  
\- Me parece muy bien.- Convino la chica sonriendo con alivio y jovialidad para remachar. - Es lo más adecuado.

 

Se despidieron con un simple beso en la mejilla y Kerria volvió a su casa. Allí, eludiendo nuevamente a los fotógrafos y demás cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró. Su padre se acercó con una sonrisa interesándose de inmediato.

\- Hola Kerria ¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo?  
\- Bien papá, gracias.  
\- Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.  
-¿Quién?- inquirió ella intrigada. -  
\- Ven y lo sabrás- le respondió animadamente Roy. -

 

La joven siguió a su padre deseosa de descubrir de quién se trataba, lo supo en cuanto entró al salón. Junto a su madre estaba Brian, que la miraba y sonreía para afirmar con un tono suave, controlando a duras penas la emoción.

\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.  
-¡Brian!- exclamó ella visiblemente emocionada corriendo hacia él y los dos se fundieron en un largo y fuerte abrazo. -  
\- Tendréis cosas de que hablar - intervino Beruche sonriendo - os dejamos solos.  
\- No, subiremos a mi habitación - repuso Kerria entre sollozos entrecortados. -

 

Ante la aprobatoria mirada de sus padres, ella le guió hacia su cuarto subiendo las escaleras. Una vez en la habitación de la muchacha ésta le invitó a sentarse. Brian lo hizo sobre la cama.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de verte otra vez- sonrió ella que se sentía muy feliz. -  
\- Yo también Kerria, han pasado muchas cosas y quería saber si estabas bien. Te vi en la televisión y me pareciste muy valiente.- La alabó él visiblemente emocionado. -  
\- Muchas gracias, pero eso es fácil teniendo a personas como mis padres y mis primas o como tú a mi lado. Me dais toda la fuerza que necesito. Pero tú también has sufrido sin merecerlo por mi causa y lo siento mucho.- Volvió a excusarse ella. - Lamento el hecho de que no pudiéramos ser algo más que amigos.  
\- Tendré que hacerme a la idea, pero es muy difícil, Kerria- susurró él bajando la cabeza para confesar. - Eres la única mujer a la que he querido así.  
\- Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo- le susurró ésta acariciando su cara. - Una chica, buena y dulce como tú, que también te quiera así y que esté a tu lado.  
\- No, no hay ninguna mejor que tú…  
\- Ya verás como la encontrarás, seguro que sí.- Le animó Kerria - mientras sé mi amigo como siempre lo has sido, por favor.  
\- Nada me gustaría más- asintió el muchacho - ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- le inquirió a su vez. - ¿Has encontrado a alguien?..  
\- Salí con una chica después de hacerlo contigo, sí. Pero no se portó como yo...- Kerria se quedó pensativa y entonces musitó. - Claro, ¿quién más sino lo iba a saber?  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Brian sorprendido de ver el cambio en su expresión. -  
\- Que creo haberme dado cuenta de quién ha sacado todo esto a la luz. Es solamente eso.- Replicó ella cada vez más convencida. -  
\- Si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera sólo tienes que decírmelo. – Se ofreció su contertulio muy solícito. -  
\- Lo sé, muchas gracias. Pero por el momento no te preocupes. Es algo que debo resolver yo sola.- Respondió la muchacha con determinación. -

 

Zanjaron ese tema y después de eso los dos continuaron la conversación durante largo rato. Finalmente él se despidió quedando para acompañarla a la Universidad, como siempre habían hecho. Cuando quedó a solas, Kerria estaba pendiente de aquella idea que se pasó por su mente. Maggie, que otra sino ella podría haber sido la causante. Decidió llamarla por teléfono para aclararlo. Tuvo suerte y la encontró en casa.

-¿Si? - Contestó ésta. -  
\- Soy Kerria, tenía que decirte lo que pienso de ti, sólo eres una egoísta y una…- le respondió furiosa. -  
\- Oye, un momento. ¿A qué viene esto? - Pudo defenderse la muchacha para recriminarle a su vez. - Fuiste tú la que no quiso continuar con lo nuestro. No sé a qué viene...  
-¿Y cómo yo lo dejé tú decidiste hacerlo público para fastidiarme, no?..- le cortó su interlocutora de forma hosca. -  
\- Oye, espera un momento,- repuso la otra joven a la defensiva e incluso con tono molesto.- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, ¿vale?  
-¿Ah no?- dijo Kerria sin creérselo en absoluto. -  
\- No, no la tengo. Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas ¿qué te has creído? - Replicó Maggie con patente indignación según agregaba, ya con un tono algo más controlado. - Lo nuestro no estuvo mal pero desde luego que si tú te fuiste yo no perdí el tiempo lamentándome de eso. Respeté tu decisión. Y ya estoy comprometida de nuevo y ni siquiera me he preocupado de escuchar las noticias que hablaban sobre ti.  
\- Ya me di cuenta- reprochó Kerria lanzándole a su vez. -Pero yo tampoco me he quedado cruzada de brazos. También tengo una nueva compañera. Por lo menos, ella no piensa en acostarse haciendo tríos con otras mujeres para ser más original.  
\- Pues me parece perfecto, ¿alguna cosa más?- repuso bruscamente Maggie que también parecía muy enfadada. -  
\- Sólo quería saber si tú habías tenido algo que ver.- Contestó Kerria moderando ahora el tono de su voz. -  
\- Yo, desde luego que no. ¡Espera! - de pronto su tinte hostil cambió hacia uno más reflexivo y conjeturó - quizás Marla, la mujer que estaba conmigo esa noche. Me contó que le gustaba filmar a las personas con las que hacía el amor. Y si luego supo quién eras tú. Puede que fuera ella, no se me ocurre nadie más.  
-¿Puedes contactar con ella?- le pidió Kerria. -  
\- No, lo siento, no era de aquí, sólo dijo estar de paso. De todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte. Tú no pudiste salir en su cámara porque te marchaste. - La calmó Maggie. -  
\- Pero puede airear la conversación, y no quiero ser humillada. Una cosa es reconocer como soy ante el público y otra muy distinta que se muestren detalles íntimos de mi vida. Y no es solo por mí, tengo padres y tengo familia que se podría ver salpicada. - Le explicó Kerria con un tono de voz más tranquilo pero al tiempo más inquietada por eso. – Espero que lo comprendas.  
\- Claro que sí y lo lamento de veras. No soy ninguna desalmada. Me gusta ser libre y respeto que los demás también lo sean. - Contestó su interlocutora ya más calmada, agregando con sinceridad. -Y escucha, fue una pena que lo nuestro no saliera bien. Eres muy buena chica. De verdad. Te deseo más suerte con tu nueva pareja.  
\- Gracias, igualmente- repuso ella despidiéndose con más consideración al tiempo que se disculpaba. - Adiós Maggie y perdona.   
\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Adiós Kerria.

 

Su interlocutora colgó el teléfono y ella hizo lo propio. Sabía que esa muchacha no mentía. Lo malo es que ahora seguía igual que antes. Aunque al menos había hablado con Maggie y se habían dicho lo que pensaban. Por ahí, podía respirar tranquila pero ahora el problema era esa dichosa Marla y la cinta de vídeo que tendría en su poder. No estaba segura de que no la hubiese filmado e hiciese algún montaje pese a lo que le dijo Maggie. Tras meditarlo les contó a sus padres lo que había hablado. Roy la escuchó sin una sola crítica. Suponía que su hija ya habría mantenido ese tipo de relaciones, aunque le alegró que se negase a ello con semejante individua. Vio además la preocupación de la muchacha. De modo que la tranquilizó enseguida haciendo uso de la lógica más elemental.

\- Si esa mujer tuviera algo de verdad, seguramente ya te habría llamado para hacerte chantaje. O lo habría aireado. No lo ha hecho, así que no debes preocuparte más.  
\- Si cariño- añadió su madre - deja de pensar en eso.- Entonces el teléfono sonó y Beruche lo descolgó. - ¿Quién es? ¡Ah!, de acuerdo,- tapó el auricular dirigiéndose a su hija. - Es para ti cariño, tu jefa de publicidad, dice que ya está todo terminado.  
\- Si, dame el teléfono- le pidió Kerria que al ponerse saludó con jovialidad. - Hola Sam ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Llamaba para decirte que todo está hecho, sólo falta que te pases por el estudio y lo veas.- Repuso ésta con su timidez habitual -.  
\- Iré mañana mismo, ¿te vendría bien a las diez?  
\- Sí, claro- contestó Samantha. - Allí estaré. Hasta mañana pues.

 

Colgó el teléfono, Kerria hizo lo propio. Al día siguiente tenía clase, pero se la podría saltar, ya le pasarían los apuntes. Llamó a Brian para decirle que, por motivos de trabajo, no podría ir a la Universidad. Fue puntual, pese a que llovía y el tráfico era más denso que en un día normal. Vestida informalmente, con una trenza, en zapatillas con unos vaqueros y una camisa, se presentó allí. Samantha en cambio iba más sofisticada, con un vestido azul de falda corta generosamente escotado y negras botas altas de considerable tacón, aunque mostrando una buena parte de las piernas, a la vez que lucía un peinado que rizaba su pelo.

\- Hola Sam- saludó Kerria a la que sorprendió aquel atuendo tan seductor por parte de esa muchacha a la que siempre había visto vestir con más sobriedad. -  
\- Tengo aquí las maquetas hechas y las propuestas para tu aprobación - respondió ella con una sonrisa. -

 

La aludida las vio y no pudo estar más de acuerdo, evidentemente Sam sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Y después de que terminaron con los negocios llegó el momento de cosas más íntimas.

-¿Te parece que tomemos algo en tanto hablamos?- le propuso Kerria. -  
\- Me encantaría.- Aceptó Samantha. -

 

Las dos se acercaron a una cafetería cercana, la del estudio estaba cerrada. Sentadas frente a la barra pidieron dos cafés. Hablaban en voz baja no queriendo llamar mucho la atención pero muy a su pesar, tras el programa de televisión, Kerria era ya bien conocida. Un trío de tipos no demasiado mayores las miraban desde la otra punta y cuchicheaban. Samantha lo advirtió con creciente inquietud.

\- Esos hombres están hablando de nosotras - le indicó a Kerria con discreción. -  
\- Ignóralos- repuso ésta fingiendo despreocupación - ya se marcharán.

 

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos no sólo no se iban sino que se acercaron hasta ellas. Sus conversaciones eran ahora audibles para ambas, quizás era eso lo que pretendían.

-¿Has visto que par de bombones?,- dijo uno de ellos. -  
-¡La rubia para mí!- rio el otro. -  
\- Pues yo me quedo con la otra, la de la trenza castaña.  
\- A mí precisamente, esa de la trenza me resulta familiar, esperad.- Comentó el otro tipo.-

 

Era un hombre alto y moreno que se acercó hasta ellas secundado por sus amigos que se mantuvieron un par de metros detrás. El individuo, sin el más mínimo vestigio de educación, se dirigió a ambas interrumpiéndolas en su charla. 

\- Hola chicas, mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si os apetecería tomar algo.  
\- No, muchas gracias- respondió Kerria educadamente por contraste, al hacerle ver - ya estamos tomando un café.  
-¿Y algo para comer que lo acompañe?- preguntó otro de esos hombres, más rubio y espigado. -  
\- No, muchas gracias- contestó Samantha a su vez aunque de forma más cohibida. -  
\- Si no os importa la pregunta, ¿qué hacen dos mujeres tan bonitas aquí solas?- les inquirió el tercero, de pelo castaño y más bajo que los otros dos. -  
\- Tratábamos de desayunar- le respondió Kerria algo más secamente para añadir con ironía. -Seréis todos unos caballeros si nos dejáis hacerlo.  
\- A ti te conozco- terció entonces el moreno dirigiéndose a ella. - Eres esa de la televisión ¡La que dice que es gay!  
\- Si- corroboró el de pelo castaño. - Ya decía yo que a mí también me sonaba.  
-¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz? - Les pidió Samantha ahora armándose de más valor. -Tratábamos de mantener una conversación.  
-¿Y quién eres tú bonita, su novia…?- se rio despectivamente el rubio secundado por sus amigos. 

Ignorando sus risas y acudiendo en defensa de su compañera, que se sentía intimidada y también bastante envarada, Kerria dijo con toda naturalidad.

\- Si, es mi novia. Así que ya lo sabéis. Ahora os podéis marchar a ocuparos de vuestros asuntos.

 

En ese momento, los tres se quedaron mudos de asombro. No habían esperado esa réplica. Sin embargo poco tardaron en reaccionar. Al menos el moreno se acercó a ella más, haciéndola sentir incómoda al invadir su espacio declarando con sorna.

– Por favor. Dos tías que están tan buenas. ¡Vaya un desperdicio!

Y no aguardando réplica añadió a modo de insolente proposición.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías, preciosa y te buscas un hombre? Seguro que es lo que de verdad necesitas. Aquí me tienes a mí.  
\- Lo dudo. No saldría contigo ni aunque me pagasen por eso - respondió Kerria con una sonrisa de desprecio. -  
-¡Eso es porque tus hormonas no funcionan bien! - le espetó el de pelo rubio. -  
\- Nunca habrás probado a salir con un hombre, por eso no sabes lo que te pierdes. - Añadió el de pelo castaño manoseándose descuidadamente la entrepierna. - Con un auténtico macho.  
\- Sí, he salido con un hombre - rebatió calmadamente Kerria para estupor de aquellos tipos, sobre todo cuando añadió. - Aunque él sí que era un hombre de verdad. Pero desde luego con vosotros no saldría, ni por todo el oro del mundo, aunque fuera heterosexual.  
-¡Desde luego!,- rio Samantha, que, más alentada por el valor de su compañera se permitió añadir con sarcasmo. - Si todos los hombres fueran como vosotros las mujeres seríamos lesbianas al cien por cien.  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso maldita tortillera? - le espetó el de pelo moreno tratando de intimidarla cosa que consiguió pues Sam se apartó involuntariamente de él refugiándose en la cercanía de la barra. -  
-¡Oye!, ya me estás empezando a cargar - le advirtió Kerria levantándose del taburete e interponiéndose entre ellos y su amiga según añadía. - He tenido mucha paciencia hasta ahora. Pero más vale que os larguéis o vais a tener problemas.  
-¿No me digas? ¿Es que eres tú la que hace de hombre, pequeña?- se burló el rubio que, efectivamente era bastante más alto que ella. Su interlocutora guardó silencio fulminándole con una mirada de indignación, pero ese tipo añadió con tono confiado. - Que te dejen conmigo un rato, allí en el reservado - señaló una puerta al fondo del local y sentenció divertido. - Ya verás cómo cambias de idea. En cuanto sientas lo que tengo aquí...- Sentenció acariciándose de forma obscena en cierta parte que había empezado a abultarse.-

 

Kerria supo contener su creciente enfado y en vez de eso, decidió jugar otra carta. En eso siempre les llevaría ventaja a esos estúpidos y lo sabía. Casi le parecía ser demasiado cruel, pero a fin de cuentas habían empezado ellos. De modo que se obró en ella una aparentemente increíble transformación y de mostrarse dura paso a suavizar sus facciones con una media sonrisa susurrándole melosamente a ese hombre.

-¿Lo dices de veras o sólo estás bromeando? Lo digo porque me pica la curiosidad. Por lo que veo quizás te haya juzgado mal. - Añadió fijándose descaradamente en la entrepierna del tipo. - Veo que tienes, cualidades...  
-¡Pero Kerria!- intervino Samantha atónita e incluso escandalizada por lo que escuchaba. - No serás capaz...

 

Ésta se giró hacia su amiga que la observaba con la boca abierta, mientras los otros individuos se cruzaban miradas de orgullo y reían. Kerria le comentó entonces a Sam mientras le guiñaba cómplicemente un ojo sin que esos tipos lo advirtieran.

\- Al fin y al cabo ante todo soy una mujer y tengo necesidades que sólo un hombre puede atender. Puede ser que éste me ofrezca algo que yo no pueda rechazar.

 

Al oír esto, un murmullo de jocosidad se extendió entre esos tipos. Los otros dos le daban cómplices codazos de enhorabuena al tipo rubio que sonreía entre incrédulo y encantado.

\- Pues claro mujer - dijo suavizando su tono y adoptando un tinte paternalista. - Tú no tienes la culpa. Es que nadie te ha enseñado algo que merezca la pena verse- y se señaló la cremallera del pantalón, la zona estaba visiblemente abultada casi tratando de salirse de su confinamiento, deseando así dar fe de ello. – En cuanto la pruebes te aseguro que repetirás.  
\- ¡Vamos machote! ¿A qué esperas entonces para enseñármelo más de cerca? Quiero probar una bien grande. - Le incitó Kerria sonriendo de forma muy sensual. -

 

El tipo estaba cada vez más dispuesto a eso. Y ella se acercó, al ver que él bajaba la guardia le propinó tal rodillazo en sus partes que le mandó al suelo, aquel tipo gemía retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó el moreno asiéndola violentamente de un brazo. - ¡Ahora vas a ver!

 

Eso tomó a la joven por sorpresa. Sin embargo antes de que ésta pudiera repelerlo fue Samantha la que le sacudió un puñetazo en la barbilla que dio con ese tipo en el suelo. Kerria estaba boquiabierta, no se esperaba eso ni mucho menos.

-¡Vaya chica!- sonrió agregando divertida. - Cualquiera te hace enfadar.

 

El tipo de pelo castaño se quedó atónito y acobardado, sus dos amigos seguían en el suelo sin acertar a levantarse.

-¿Y tú?- le inquirió Samantha con una fingida melosidad -¿también quieres algo?...  
\- No, no- tartamudeó - ya me voy, nos vamos...nos vamos. 

 

Ayudó a su amigo el rubio, que aún no podía casi respirar a incorporarse. Además, el jaleo había atraído a otras personas incluido el dueño del local. Y por lo que veían esos tres trataban de propasarse con dos señoritas. El moreno se estaba recuperando ya cuando él y sus amigos oyeron que estaba de camino la policía.

-¡Larguémonos!- Añadió el tipo moreno que sangraba por el labio.-

 

Pese a esa victoria las dos chicas escucharon lo mismo y decidieron irse de allí para evitar problemas, pagaron y salieron alejándose. Para cuando esos tipos quisieron recuperarse del todo, ellas ya estaban en el coche de Kerria.

-¡Has estado estupenda! – exclamó ésta mirando a Samantha a los ojos con aprobación. -  
\- No ha sido para tanto- sonrió Sam ruborizada a la par que frotaba su puño añadiendo. - ¡Como duele esto!, nunca le había pegado así a nadie. La verdad es que no soy nada violenta, no sé cómo he podido...- Pudo remachar visiblemente desconcertada. -

 

Su interlocutora se acercó a ella y le sonrió con afecto, besó la mano de Samantha y le susurró.

-¿Mejor?

Ella asintió declarando con un murmullo.

\- A tu lado no siento ningún dolor.

 

Kerria no dijo nada pero sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros e inevitablemente se fundieron en un beso largo y cálido. Sentía un escalofrío, una gran palpitación, era una sensación similar a la que sintió con Maggie, pero no obstante sustancialmente distinta. Sam la abrazó con fuerza y sus bocas siguieron entrelazadas.

\- Hoy te llevaré yo a casa - sonrió Kerria cuando por fin se separaron. -

 

Al llegar, Sam, excitada, la invitó a subir. Su acompañante aceptó aquel ofrecimiento y ambas comenzaron a besarse en el ascensor. Ya estaban desvistiéndose cuando la publicista abrió la puerta. Entraron dirigiéndose directamente al dormitorio. Una vez despojadas de sus ropas. Samantha se colocó encima de Kerria.

\- ¡Te quiero!- le musitó Sam mirando profundamente a los verdes ojos de su amada. - Y te deseo tanto...

 

Las dos siguieron besándose entregadas mutuamente, Sam besó los pezones de su amante de forma suave y pareciendo saborearlos, acariciándole suavemente el otro. A Kerria le recorrían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Samantha sabía bien como hacerla sentir en las nubes. Desde luego no era tan tímida y apocada como había pensado. Al menos para eso. Después de un pecho se entretuvo con el otro en tanto Kerria acariciaba su espalda bajando hacia sus partes íntimas. Sam no pudo evitar jadear de placer. Estuvieron un buen rato así, haciendo el amor sin prisas. Samantha pese a todo no lo hacía con tanta pasión como Maggie pero lo compensaba con muchísima más dulzura. Cuando se separaron sabían que ya no podrían estar la una sin la otra. Después de dejar a esa chica acostada en su cama, Kerria volvió a casa. En el correo tenía un telegrama. Iba dirigido a ella así que lo leyó.

"Querida Kerria. Muchas felicidades, nos alegra comprobar que has crecido convirtiéndote en toda una mujer, valerosa y digna hija de tus padres. Allá donde lo necesites estaremos para apoyarte siempre. Un cariñoso saludo...

Firmado Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh.

 

Kerria sonrió, esas dos mujeres eran amigas de sus padres desde mucho antes de que ella naciera, ambas famosas en sus respectivos campos y además, guerreras de la Justicia y princesas planetarias. Y por lo que sabía además compartían sus inclinaciones. Recordó haberlas conocido siendo una cría. Es más, años después vivió una aventura muy peligrosa con sus compañeras y primas las Justicieras afrontando la misma amenaza que ellas. A su memoria vino ese instante…

 

Era una niña, debía tener entre seis y siete años. Se había levantado en mitad de la noche porque se hacía pis. Fue al baño y cuando regresaba a la cama escuchó voces en el salón. Agarrada a su osito de trapo bajó la escalera picada por la curiosidad. Se escondió, o al menos eso creyó, en el rellano. Desde allí divisaba la parte de abajo. En el sofá estaban sentados sus padres y entre ambos dos mujeres. Por lo menos una de ellas lucía un precioso vestido de tonos verdemar, casi a tono con sus propios cabellos. Parecía etérea y hermosa como una princesa. Esas de los cuentos que le leían sus padres antes de dormir. La otra persona, junto a ella, tenía el pelo corto, rubio ceniza, llevaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda y vestía con una chaqueta y un pantalón. La cría les oía hablar y muy atenta se concentró para entender lo que decían. Escuchó a su madre preguntarles con tono entre sorprendido y atemorizado.

-Pero. ¿Pudisteis acabar con ellos?...  
-Desgraciadamente no con todos.- Replicó la mujer del largo pelo color verdemar.-  
-Sí, se nos escapó la jefa. Muchas personas inocentes sufrieron un destino terrible, ¡incluso esa pobre niña! Y fue culpa mía. - Añadió la otra, que por su voz parecía asimismo una chica. Llevándose las manos a la cara. -  
-No Haruka. Tú no pudiste hacer más. Fue un milagro que me salvases.- La animó su compañera.-  
-¡Es increíble! - Intervino Roy en tanto servía a sus invitadas un poco de té.- Creía que lo había visto todo, demonios, aliens… pero ¡vampiros!

 

En eso que todos oyeron un ruido mirando de inmediato hacia arriba en la escalera. A Kerria se le había escapado una exclamación además de caérsele su osito al escuchar aquello. De inmediato Bertie reaccionó levantándose para subir y le dijo con tono admonitorio.

-¡Kerria Lorein! Te he dicho muchas veces que no es de buena educación estar escuchando a los mayores.

 

Pero enseguida se calló porque la cría parecía estar temblando. El tono de admonición cedió su lugar a uno preocupado por parte de Beruche cuando le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien mi niña?  
-So…solo... quería hacer pis.- Pudo decir ella entre balbuceos mirando a su madre asustada. -

 

Además de temer una regañina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su padre había dicho. Todo eso de demonios y vampiros le daba mucho miedo. Sin embargo su madre la levantó ahora, el propio Roy iba a subir también, aunque fue esa mujer alta y de corto pelo rubio la que, recogiendo el osito del suelo, se aproximó para devolvérselo. Bertie bajó con la cría al salón y allí, esa tal Haruka dobló una rodilla para estar a la altura de la pequeña y esbozando una amable sonrisa le dijo, en tanto le ofrecía el peluche.

-¿Es este tu osito?- Le inquirió.-  
\- Si, es el señor Eskipi.- Replicó la cría con algo de timidez.-  
\- Vaya- le sonrió esa otra mujer de largo pelo verdoso tras acercarse a su vez.- Es un osito muy bonito.  
\- ¿Si, eso es lo que te parece? Le preguntó su amiga, la rubia del pelo corto.-  
\- ¿Es que estás celosa?- se rio la interpelada.-  
-Podría ser…-repuso su interlocutora con tono desenfadado.- Es un apuesto galán...

 

Kerria se abrazó a su peluche, lo que hizo que esas dos mujeres sonrieran con ternura. Roy entre tanto le comentó a la pequeña.

-Bueno hija, di buenas noches a estas dos señoritas y vuélvete a dormir.  
-Tengo miedo.- Pudo decir con una vocecilla muy inquietada al afirmar.- ¿Y si hay vampiros y demonios en mi cuarto?

 

Sus padres se miraron con preocupación. No sabían cuánto tiempo habría estado Kerria allí, escuchando su conversación. Lo cierto es que se habían dicho cosas que no eran en absoluto aptas para que las oyese una niña tan pequeña.

-Bueno cielo. Tienes al señor Eskipi, él no dejaría que te hiciesen nada malo.- Pudo decir su madre no sin gesto ni tono de voz apurado.-

 

No obstante la cría no parecía demasiado convencida. Fue entonces cuando Haruka se dirigió a ella, nuevamente de rodillas para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió guiñándole uno con complicidad y le susurró como si nadie más pudiese escucharla.

-Guárdame el secreto. Pero la verdad es que no hay demonios ni vampiros.  
-¿No?- Se sorprendió la niña afirmando.- Si papá ha dicho que los vio. ¿Tú los has visto?

 

Su padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero Kerria se fijó en que unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de esa mujer que la observaba.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó sorprendida.-

Enseguida esa chica rubia se las enjugó con un pañuelo respondiendo.

-Me ha entrado algo en el ojo. No te preocupes, cielo.  
\- No quiero que me coman esos vampiros.- Pudo insistir la niña con el temor reflejado en su vocecilla.-

 

Por suerte, la Guerrera Urano era mujer de recursos, se rio para sorpresa de todos y exclamó divertida.

-¡No hagas caso! Es que les estábamos contando a tus papás una fiesta de Halloween que hicimos en casa. ¡Fue muy divertida! Me disfracé de demonio y mi amiga Michiru de vampira. ¿Verdad?- Inquirió a su compañera que asintió tras sonreírle a la pequeña.-  
-Teníamos una calabaza muy grandota a la que pusimos unas velas para que se viera por la noche.-Le informó la aludida, que no era otra sino la guerrera Neptuno.-  
-¡Ah! Mis papás, mi hermano Leval y yo hicimos lo mismo.- Rio Kerria ahora visiblemente divertida contándoles a esas señoras tan simpáticas.- Teníamos una calabaza muy grande, seguro que era más grande que la vuestra.  
-¡Seguro que sí!- le sonrió Haruka mesándole el pelo con bastante cariño.-  
-Bueno hija, pues ya sabes el gran secreto.- Afirmó Roy que la subió sobre sus hombros en tanto le repetía.- Ahora da las buenas noches y a soñar con tu calabaza.

 

En esta ocasión Kerria obedeció, ya estaba más tranquila. Si era todo por el Halloween es que eran disfraces divertidos. Agitó la manita hacia su mamá y esas dos señoras que le devolvieron el saludo, muy sonrientes. Después su papá la acostó. Apenas si recordaba nada más. ¡Ironías del destino! Años después tuvo que enfrentarse personalmente contra ese horror y supo la terrible verdad. Esas dos mujeres y sus padres trataron de protegerla de aquellas historias siendo niña. Por suerte entre ella y las demás Justices, ayudadas por su ex novia Debbie, pudieron acabar con ellos definitivamente. Ahora suspiraba y reflexionaba sobre aquello. En su opinión todo se reducía a la inocencia. Cuando ella misma era una niña desprovista de cualquier tipo de maldad o de prejuicio. Luego llegó ese despertar, precisamente por sus inclinaciones sexuales tuvo aquellos terribles problemas en el instituto, más tarde fue poseída por ese siniestro mal que la tornó en Devilish Lady. Aquello casi le costó la vida a ella y a los suyos y también un montón de tiempo con remordimientos sobre lo que le había hecho a su familia. Pero fue capaz de superarlo, como iba a superar esto. En verdad había recorrido un largo camino. Y esas dos mujeres, valientes guerreras de la justicia como pudo descubrir años después, le habían dado ejemplo. Para ella era todo un honor que le hubiesen escrito para darle su apoyo, realmente lo agradecía. Se guardó el telegrama cuidadosamente y entró en casa, iba a enseñárselo a sus padres. Pero se le olvido a los pocos instantes ya que Roy se adelantó. La aguardaba con un nuevo mensaje.

\- Te han llamado esos del Orgullo Gay - la informó sin hacerle demasiada gracia - te invitan a visitarlos mañana, si no tienes nada que hacer.  
\- Por mí, ¡encantada!- dijo Kerria de muy buen humor. -  
\- No me gusta demasiado esa gente- le confesó su padre - no todos son como tú. Hay mucho pervertido.  
\- Papá, si les conocieras comprobarías que son gente estupenda.- Rebatió ella de forma conciliadora. -  
\- Hija, ten cuidado- le advirtió Roy. -  
-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo mañana?,- le pidió la animada muchacha. -  
-¿Yo? ¿Ir a ese sitio?- clamó su progenitor espantado en tanto agitaba las manos. -¡Ni hablar!  
\- Anda papá- le insistió su hija de forma melosa, agregando no sin humor. - Si vienes conmigo no debes tener miedo.  
-¿Miedo yo? - Roy negó con la cabeza para sentenciar. - Mañana iré contigo y ya verán esos...  
\- ¡Papá!- sonrió Kerria agarrándose a uno de sus brazos. -No te pongas violento, por favor. Trata de ser más tolerante. Son personas como tú y como yo. También tendrán padres y madres que les quieran. ¿No crees?  
\- Trataré de serlo. Discúlpame cariño. - Suspiró Roy sabiendo que eso le iba a costar Dios y ayuda, pero todo fuera por su hija. – Sí, es verdad…tienes razón.

 

Además, las últimas palabras de la muchacha le hicieron pensar. A él no le gustaría que nadie se metiese con Kerria y había sido testigo del sufrimiento de la muchacha. Suspiró. Y al día siguiente cumpliendo su promesa (algo de lo que ya se iba arrepintiendo varias veces a lo largo del camino), llevó a su hija a la sede de aquella asociación. Nada más aparcar comenzó a comportarse de forma algo paranoica. Se acercó a la pared apoyándose en ella. Kerria le observó sorprendida inquiriéndole casi con un cuchicheo

\- Papá ¿qué haces?..  
\- Yo, nada…- sonrió él de forma estúpida. - No es que no me fíe, pero…  
\- ¡No seas tonto! - suspiró la chica armándose de paciencia. -

 

Él se dejó convencer y entró con su hija a un amplio local bien amueblado. La joven y él fueron recibidos por dos hombres, aunque Roy dudaba bastante de que así fuera.

\- Hola Kerria- saludó uno alto y medio calvo, con una camiseta lila ajustada, dándole dos besos de forma muy amanerada. -  
-¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!- repuso el otro, que por el contrario, era moreno y bastante fornido y vestía con un camisa de tirantes. - ¿Y este señor tan atractivo que te acompaña? - Quiso saber lanzándole al recién llegado una interesada mirada. -

 

Roy se quedó visiblemente perplejo, aunque su hija le sujetó del brazo para evitar que se alejase.

\- Es mi padre…- sonrió. -  
\- ¡Pero si es Roy Malden! - exclamó el calvo. -¡No me diga que también es de los nuestros! Un hombretón como usted, tan fuerte. Tan viril ¡Qué bien!  
\- No,…no… yo…- tartamudeó Roy visiblemente espantado para oponer -...que va, estoy casado.  
\- Eso no tiene que ver- sonrió el tipo moreno informándole para mayor horror de su interlocutor. -Muchos de nosotros nos casamos, por una razón u otra, pero luego descubrimos cuales eran nuestras verdaderas inclinaciones. Y ahora nos casamos entre nosotros.

 

Entonces, por suerte para el interpelado, su hija intervino sacándole del aprieto con una media sonrisa que trataba de sujetar una carcajada.

\- Mi padre ha venido a acompañarme para ver cómo era este sitio, y os puedo asegurar que él no es gay. Podéis consultárselo a mi madre.  
-¡Qué lástima!- suspiró el calvo mirando a Roy como si tratase de desnudarlo con la vista. - Ahora comprendo de dónde has sacado tú esos ojazos verdes tan hermosos, Kerria.

 

Mientras su hija se sonreía tratando con evidente dificultad de no reírse a carcajadas, Roy no sabía si agradecer el cumplido o sacudirle a ese tipo una buena castaña. La muchacha dio las gracias por él y le guió al interior. Su padre se sentía incomodísimo al notar la presencia de esos dos tipos tras de él.

\- Vamos papá no vayas tan rígido, parece que te hayan almidonado los calzoncillos- rio Kerria. -

 

El aludido iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un hombre de pelo cano, vestido con un jersey azul claro de cuello alto y pantalones largos blancos, se acercó a ellos saludándoles.

\- Qué agradable sorpresa, es usted Kerria Malden ¿verdad? Me han dicho que acababa de llegar. Me presentaré, soy Sebastián Koen, el presidente de la asociación.  
\- ¡Joer!, si éste es el presidente, ¡cómo será!- pensó Roy bastante alarmado - viendo a los otros que debían de ser sólo los conserjes. - Y entre tanto pensaba esto estrechó tímidamente la mano de Sebastián al igual que había hecho su hija. -

 

Ella saludó a un par de chicas que se les acercaron agarradas de la mano. Su padre miraba hacia todos los lados, descubriendo escenas similares entre parejas del mismo sexo. Le parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla.

\- No tema usted, aquí nadie le va a violentar - le aseguró amablemente Sebastián como si fuera capaz de adivinarle el pensamiento. -  
\- No, si yo no pensaba…- repuso Roy tratando de disimular la aprehensión que le producía aquel sitio. - Es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.  
\- Se siente usted diferente a lo que le rodea. No tema, es natural - sonrió Sebastián añadiendo en tanto ponía el dedo en la llaga. - Hágase cargo de cómo nos sentimos nosotros respecto al resto de la sociedad. Con la diferencia de que aquí nadie le va a prejuzgar a usted por no ser homosexual.  
\- Entiendo lo que me quiere decir- reconoció Roy. - No ha debido ser fácil para usted y los suyos. Lo sé por la situación de mi hija.  
\- Su hija es una de las personas más valientes que he tenido el placer de conocer. Ha hecho muchísimo por nosotros. Todo con su sinceridad y su talento.- Alabó aquel hombre de gesto sereno y hablar equilibrado. -  
\- He de reconocer que ella ha cambiado mucho mi visión acerca de su colectivo.- Confesó su interlocutor ante el gesto de satisfacción de Sebastián, pese a lo cual, objetó con una voz teñida de resignado pesar. - Aunque siéndole sincero yo tenía para ella la ilusión de que fundase una familia…  
-¿Y quién le dice que no lo hará? Tenga usted paciencia.- Le animó aquel hombre.-

 

De hecho a su contertulio le pareció bastante inteligente y notable en el resto de la conversación que mantuvieron, sobre diversos temas. Casi sin darse cuenta pasó al menos una hora departiendo sobre política, actualidad, e incluso la situación de los Knicks. Momento en el que Sebastián sonrió para comentar.

\- Otro estereotipo que salta por los aires. Muchos dicen que a los gais no nos gustan los deportes. Pues le aseguro que a mi pareja le encanta el baloncesto y es un devoto hincha de su equipo. Espero que este año le den ustedes muchas satisfacciones.  
-¡Espero que se refiera a las deportivas! – Pensó Roy que enseguida asintió suspirando.- Eso intentaremos. La cosa no está nada fácil…  
-Eso lo hará mucho más meritorio y apasionante sin ninguna duda.- Sentenció su interlocutor.-  
-Es verdad. Ha sido un placer conocerle – admitió sinceramente Roy al despedirse de Sebastián -...  
\- Lo mismo digo señor Malden- sonrió éste estrechando su mano nuevamente para alejarse dispuesto a atender a otros invitados. -

 

Así pues esperó pacientemente a que su hija terminase, se cruzó con un par de individuos o individuas, no lo sabía con seguridad. Al menos merced a ese vestuario que llevaban, enormes botas de plataforma y vestidos de falda corta, amén de una cara profusamente maquillada. Uno o una, seguía sin poderlo adivinar, se acercó a él y le inquirió con voz neutra y meliflua.

-¿Tú eres nuevo por aquí, chato?..  
\- Eh, no, no, sólo pasaba a visitar el lugar- respondió Roy retrocediendo discreta e instintivamente. -Es que mi hija tiene amigos por aquí.  
-¿Tú hija?,- le respondió otro que sí le pareció un hombre, entre otros detalles porque se le notaba a medio afeitar. -  
\- Esa de allí- señaló él, aliviado al descubrir a Kerria acercándose hacia donde estaba. -  
\- ¡Uy! - chilló aquel tipo llevándose las manos a la cara. - Pero fíjate, si es Kerria Malden, y tú eres su papá- añadió con tono bastante sarasilla. -  
\- Sí, soy su padre, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella.- Repuso éste tratando de escaparse de allí. -¡Kerria!- la llamó en voz alta - mira hija aquí dos…- no sabía si decir señoras o caballeros o algo peor así que limitó a añadir con patente envaramiento. - Bueno, que quieren conocerte.

 

La divertida chica se llegó junto a esos individuos y les dio la mano y dos besos.

\- Encantada, soy Kerria Lorein Malden.  
\- Yo Charlen- contestó la que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer. -  
\- Yo Lili,- repuso a su vez la de media barba que le inquirió con tono confidencial, como si el propio y horrorizado Roy no estuviera escuchándole. - Oye, tienes que decirme si tu papa está libre.  
\- Pues lo siento- sonrió la divertida muchacha sentenciando. - Pero está muy feliz con mi madre.  
-¡Qué lástima chica! ¡Otra vez será!- respondió Lili guiñándole un ojo a un pálido Roy y perdiéndose entre el barullo. -  
\- Encantada de conoceros. Hasta luego- se despidió Charlen a su vez. -

 

Roy les saludó con la mano pegada al hombro y la espalda contra la pared. Su hija aun riéndose le tomó del brazo sacándole de allí.

\- ¡Vaya papá, no se te puede dejar solo, eres un ligón!..  
\- Muy graciosa- musitó él. -

 

Sin poder parar de reír, Kerria se fue del brazo de su padre, de camino iba pensando en las conversaciones que había mantenido. En tanto Roy charlaba con Sebastián, ella lo hizo con la pareja de éste. Se trataba de un tal Pedro Zerol, un hombre enjuto, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, más o menos de la altura de ella, pelo corto y con bastantes entradas, que vestía un traje con corbata de tonos marrones claros. La estuvo elogiando por su valiente intervención en el programa de Mats, al tiempo que le decía.

-Sebastián y yo somos además de pareja, abogados y socios. Tenemos un bufete que se ocupa de denunciar casos de discriminación sexual. No solo de la comunidad gay, también acoso a mujeres y otros tipos de violencia y desigualdades raciales o sociales.  
-Yo estudio derecho.- Le dijo la chica agregando.- Hasta hace poco hice prácticas en un bufete pero tuve que dejarlo. Casi no me dejaban más que llevar carpetas de un lado a otro y organizar escritorios.  
-Pues no nos vendría mal una ayudante como usted. – Le sonrió débilmente su interlocutor.-  
-¿Lo dice de veras? ¡Sería estupendo!- Sonrió la muchacha a la que esa propuesta le entusiasmaba.- Verá. Quiero hacer una solicitud para entrar en Harvard y necesito un currículo de méritos.  
\- Hablaré con Sebastián y veremos que se puede hacer.- Le prometió Pedro que agregó en tanto sacaba un cd.- Por cierto. Si tiene un rato me gustaría que escuchase alguna canción de este artista. Vendrá a visitarnos en breve y está buscando alguien con quién interpretar un revival de una canción de su repertorio. Una que hace muchos años tuvo gran éxito y que respalda nuestra lucha por la igualdad. Usted podría ser una excelente elección.

 

La muchacha ojeó ese cd, tenía una extraña portada de colores entre rojos y negros con una estrella de cinco puntas y dos perfiles de una cara en esos mismos tonos. Lo guardó en su bolso y sonrió.

-Lo haré. Para mí sería un honor. Muchas gracias…

 

Al poco se despidió de aquel hombre y junto a su padre retronaban en coche. Entonces ella se acordó del cd y lo sacó. Su padre aún tenía reproductor de mp3 y cd en el automóvil.

-Me han dado este cd para que lo escuche.- Comentó.-

Y se lo pasó a Roy quien antes de arrancar le echó un vistazo. Para sorpresa de la chica él dio muestras de reconocerlo y exclamó.

-¡Leche! Si es de Jimmy Sommer…  
\- ¿Lo conoces? - Pudo preguntarle su hija.-  
\- Claro, este tío era muy bueno. Supongo que todavía lo será. Esta música se escuchaba bastante a finales de los ochenta, a mí como me gustaba el British pop como a tu tío Tom pues algo oí. Venga, vamos a ponerlo.  
\- Me extraña que te gustase la música de alguien que es… bueno, como yo...- Sonrió la chica.-  
-Tu música y tus canciones me encantan, hija. - Replicó desenfadadamente Roy afirmando sin pudor.- Y la de este tipo también, de hecho suele suceder que los mejores cantantes son gais. Bueno, ¡excepto tu tío Tom y yo, claro, y de él tengo mis dudas, ja, ja!- rio ahora y su hija con él.- Lo cierto es que no me fijaba en el mensaje ni nada, simplemente me encantaba el ritmo y su forma de cantar.- Le confesó él para rematar.-

 

Y puso el cd y de vuelta a casa escucharon algunos temas. A Kerria le gustó. Era tal y como su padre había dicho, cantaba con voz de falsete bastante peculiar pero tenía mucho ritmo. En particular le llamó la atención una que hablaba sobre leer los labios, creía que era a la que Pedro se había referido. Muy reivindicativa desde luego. ¡Ojalá que pudiera actuar con él!, tal y como ese abogado le había comentado. Sería una suerte también que pudiera ir a hacer las prácticas con ellos a su bufete…

-Sí, realmente me gustaría mucho.   
-¿El que, cariño?- Inquirió Roy.-

 

Su hija le desveló sus reflexiones agregando de manera algo insegura.

-Espero que no me quieran solo por la publicidad.  
-En honor a la verdad, el tal Sebastián no me ha dado esa impresión. Parece un hombre íntegro.-A admitió Roy alentando a su hija.- Yo de ti, aceptaría.  
-Gracias papá.- Sonrió la muchacha decidida a hacerlo.-

 

Tras un rato de carretera y canciones volvieron a casa a tiempo para que la chica se pusiera al teléfono, Samantha le pidió salir el día siguiente. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Las dos fueron quedando los días y las semanas siguientes. El disco salió al mercado y se vendió maravillosamente. Junto con Katherine e Idina hizo también algunas actuaciones. Al poco se pusieron en contacto con ella para ver si estaba interesada en actuar con aquel hombre. Y no solo ella sino también las otras componentes del grupo participaron en la canción y haciendo los coros.

 

Aquí estamos y mantendremos nuestra posición  
Y no moveremos por lo que dicen 

Así que vamos a gritar (shout!)   
Tan fuerte como sea posible   
Y vamos a gritar (shout!)   
"Hasta que escuchen nuestras demandas   
El dinero es lo que necesitamos, no la complacencia 

Lee mis labios y ellos le dirán   
Ya basta es basta   
Encontrar la cura no es la única solución   
Y no es un caso de absolver al pecador 

Así que vamos a luchar (fight!)   
Por amor y con orgullo   
Y vamos a luchar (fight!)   
De pie junto al   
Derecho a vivir y morir con dignidad 

Lee mis labios y ellos le dirán   
Ya basta es basta   
El poder dentro de   
Podemos utilizarlo para ganar 

Así que vamos a gritar (shout!)   
Tan fuerte como sea posible   
Y vamos a luchar (fight!)   
"Hasta que nuestras demandas   
El dinero es lo que necesitamos, no la complacencia 

Lee mis labios y ellos le dirán   
¡Ya basta es basta!

(Read My Leaps. Jimmy Sommerville. Crédito al autor)

 

También tuvieron un gran éxito. Tras la actuación todas se fotografiaron con aquel fabuloso intérprete. Kerria en particular se sintió muy orgullosa de haber contribuido a esa causa. Aunque lo mismo podría aplicarse a sus primas y al resto de la familia. Casi al terminar con esa promoción, Sebastián le ofreció ir a su bufete, lo que ella aceptó de inmediato y con gran agrado. Entre tanto su relación con Samantha estaba cimentándose cada día más. Al margen de la faceta sexual y afectiva charlaban mucho y podían confiarse cada vez más cosas. Kerria le había hablado su pareja de sus padres y de su hermano, de sus amigas y también de Brian. La publicista por su parte, no contaba demasiado acerca de ella misma. Sólo que tenía una hermana pequeña que aún vivía con sus padres y sobre todo, le explicaba a su pareja lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacía y lo feliz que ahora era. Reconoció, eso sí, que a veces había chocado un poco con su familia por diferencias de caracteres con su padre. Pero no fue más lejos, Kerria no quiso insistir en ese tema notando que a su novia le era cuando menos incómodo. Quizás algún día fuese Sam la que motu propio lo hiciera. Hasta entonces seguían quedando y conversando después del trabajo o yendo a cenar, aparte claro está, de sus otros encuentros de tipo amoroso. En una ocasión las dos se citaron en un parque cercano a casa de Kerria. Paseaban por allí conversando tranquilamente y tomándose de las manos a ratos.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras a casa, Sam - le propuso su pareja con visible interés. -Tengo ganas de que conozcas a mis padres.  
\- No sé si será muy pronto todavía.- Objetó ella que parecía algo nerviosa. -  
\- No te preocupes, ellos te aceptarán encantados, les he hablado de ti.  
\- Les conozco por teléfono, ellos piensan que sólo trabajo contigo.- Opuso Samantha. -  
\- No. Ellos ya lo saben, no les oculto nada - repuso Kerria sonriendo a su atónita compañera.- 

 

La apurada Samantha se puso colorada. Entonces admitió, no sin algo de vergüenza.

\- Es por mí, no sé si estoy preparada para conocerles.  
\- ¡No seas tonta, no te comerán! - rio Kerria - y así, también te presentaré a Brian. – Entonces, llevándose una mano a la barbilla añadió con aire pensativo. - Por cierto hace ya un par de semanas que no sé de él. Desde que nos dieron vacaciones.  
\- Quizás se haya ido a algún sitio - conjeturó Samantha - de todas formas me encantaría conocerle.  
\- Le conocerás, seguro, también le hablé de ti.- Afirmó Kerria.-

 

Y realmente se sentía muy feliz ante esa posibilidad ya, aparte de su familia, eran las personas más importantes en el mundo para ella. En esas disquisiciones estaban cuando las dos se sentaron en uno de los bancos llamando la atención de un grupito de chicos, el mayor de los cuales no debía de tener más de doce años. Se les acercaron casi sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-¡Guay mirad!- señaló uno con una gorra de béisbol y un monopatín en la mano. - ¿Esa de ahí no es Kerria? La de las Justices.  
\- Es verdad - reconoció otro pelirrojo y pecoso con un balón de baloncesto en la mano. -  
-¡Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo!- les animó otro chico. -  
\- Es que está con una chica - indicó el de la gorra. -  
\- Mejor, seguro que es otra de su grupo…- dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado, arengando a los otros.- ¡Vamos!...

 

Los tres se acercaron hasta ellas uniéndoseles una niña de unos ocho años, de pelo rubio. El de la gorra la miró con desaprobación.

\- Vete por ahí Sam, esto es cosa de mayores.  
\- Os he oído. A mí también me gustan las Justices, quiero un autógrafo - respondió la chiquilla torciendo el morro. -

 

El de la gorra la ignoró y se unió a sus amigos que ya rodeaban a la pareja. Kerria dándose cuenta de aquel divertido asalto, se centró en observar a los muchachos.

-¿Queríais alguna cosa?- les preguntó con amabilidad. -  
\- Tú eres Kerria de las Justices ¿a que sí?- le preguntó el pelirrojo algo intimidado ahora al estar tan cerca. -  
\- Sí, soy yo- admitió ella dedicándole una sonrisa para adivinar con amabilidad.- ¿Querías algo?  
-¿Nos puedes dar tu autógrafo, por favor?- le pidió esperanzadamente el de la gorra que acababa de llegar. -  
\- Bueno, si es sólo eso- convino Kerria para querer saber. - ¿Dónde quieres que te lo escriba?

 

Los chicos rebuscaron entre sus cosas para encontrar un papel y un bolígrafo.

\- No has traído papel, ¡eres tonto!- le recriminó el de la gorra al pelirrojo. -  
-¿Y tú qué?- se defendió éste alegando con razón. - Haber sabido tú que íbamos a encontrarnos con una cantante de las Justices aquí.  
\- ¡Yo tengo! - exclamó el otro muchacho sacando unos folios de la mochila que llevaba en tanto Kerria y su pareja se miraban atónitas y se sonreían divertidas. -

 

Por fin le dieron a la cantante el bolígrafo y ella firmó una tras otra en todas las hojas. Se sorprendía de que unos mocosetes como esos ya fueran sus fans. Entonces el muchacho que tenía los papeles le preguntó a Sam lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Tú también eres del grupo? No te he visto nunca. ¿Eres nueva? ¿Estás por Amatista?  
\- No, yo no pertenezco al grupo - sonrió Samantha sintiéndose realmente halagada. - Soy una amiga - dijo tratando de suavizárselo al muchacho que posiblemente no comprendería la verdad. -

 

Entonces llegó la niña que también quería un autógrafo. Su cara relucía llena de entusiasmo y anhelo. Kerria sonrió al percibirlo y aceptó en dárselo gustosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño? - Le preguntó con una voz bastante dulce. -  
\- Me llamo Samantha, pero me llaman Sam…- contestó poniéndose colorada y llena de emoción. -  
-¡Vaya, si te llamas como yo!- rio la compañera de Kerria que se dirigió divertida a ésta mientras escribía. - Espero que le pondrás algo muy especial.  
\- Claro que sí.- Asintió la interpelada que recitó en tanto lo escribía. - Para mi guapísima nueva amiga Sam, con mucho cariño de Kerria, de las Justices.

 

Y aunque no iban a usar más el nombre del grupo, en ese momento Kerria no pensó en eso. Los críos la identificaban de esa manera y supuso que no importaba. Por su parte la cría estaba encantada con su autógrafo y después de darle las gracias, sonrió y sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo le soltó a bocajarro a su admirada cantante.

-Oye… ¿De verdad crees que soy guapísima?- Sonrió la niña totalmente encantada con el piropo. -  
\- Claro que si tesoro, tú eres muy bonita. - Respondió su interlocutora con tono muy jovial. -  
\- Entonces es verdad lo que dice mi hermano, ¡te gustan las chicas! ¿Cómo te pueden gustar si tú eres una chica? - Inquirió dejando a todos de una pieza. -

 

Los chicos se miraron atónitos de lo que la niña había dicho, el de la gorra le reprendió en voz baja.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso, tonta? Se va a enfadar contigo.

 

La cría bajó la cabeza con visible preocupación. ¡No quería haberle dicho nada a esa artista que la enfadara! Pero Kerria escuchó aquello y respondió con total naturalidad y afecto.

\- No, no me enfado. No hay porqué cielo, no te preocupes.- Luego se dirigió a la niña que la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y le explicó con dulzura. - Verás, son cosas que ocurren. Cuando eres mayor sientes que te gustan los chicos o las chicas, o los dos. No tiene nada de malo. Ésta de aquí como te ha comentado ella antes es Samantha. ¿Ves? Se llama como tú y es mi pareja.

 

Todos los chicos se ruborizaron visiblemente pero no así la pequeña que repuso con igual desparpajo.

\- Eso quiere decir que es tu novia. ¿A que sí? - Kerria asintió con afecto, aquella pequeña le parecía realmente encantadora y su inocencia era algo muy refrescante. -  
\- Pues claro tonta - le dijo su hermano azorado para halagar con sinceridad. - Además también es muy guapa,...  
\- Gracias- sonrió la Samantha adulta que casi se ponía colorada.- Eres muy amable.

 

Podía sentir con gran claridad la diferencia entre el tono sincero e inocente de esos críos, desprovistos de maldad y los exabruptos de aquellos tipos que las atacaban o que solo deseaban llevársela a la cama.

\- Claro. Y yo también te gustaré porque me llamo igual que tu novia. - Se rio entonces la niña de forma candorosa. -  
\- Tú me gustas mucho, y me gustarías igual aunque te llamases de otra manera. - Le aseguró Kerria acariciándole la mejilla para afirmar - eres una niña adorable. Me gustaría tener una hija como tú algún día.  
\- Pero no podrás si sales con una chica - intervino el pelirrojo con gesto atónito. -

 

Kerria y Samantha se miraron sin decir nada y sonrieron. La publicista iba a decir algo cuando una mujer se acercó hasta allí, llamándola.

\- Sam ¿dónde estás?..

 

Se llegó hasta ellas y comprobaron que en realidad se refería a la niña. Ésta se reunió con aquella mujer contándole entusiasmada que Kerria le había dado su autógrafo.

\- Es tarde ya, anda vámonos a casa cariño y no molestes más a las señoritas. Y vosotros iros a jugar por ahí. - Añadió dirigiéndose a los demás críos que se marcharon a todo correr para proseguir sus juegos. -  
-¡Mamá!- exclamó la pequeña comentando con orgullo. - Me ha dicho que le gusto mucho, ¿y sabes por qué? porque me llamo como su novia. Bueno y también le gustaría si me llamase diferente. - Remachó con mucha ilusión dejando a su madre helada. -  
\- Cariño, vete a jugar con tu hermano, ahora voy yo.- Le indicó esa mujer congelando su sonrisa. -  
\- Pero. Me quiero despedir de Kerria.- Rezongó la pequeña. -  
-¡Vete ahora mismo!- le ordenó bruscamente su madre levantando el tono.-

 

Aquello sorprendió a las dos chicas que no se esperaban algo así. La niña por su parte, entristeció el semblante y se alejó saludando con la manita.

\- Adiós cielo- la despidió Kerria que sin esperarlo siquiera tuvo que escuchar el reproche de la contrariada madre de esa encantadora niña. -  
-¿Que le han estado diciendo a mi hija? ¿Quiénes se han creído que son? ¿No ven que es sólo una niña? ¿Qué clase de asquerosidades le han estado metiendo en la cabeza?  
\- Oiga señora, nosotras no…

 

Quiso responder una atónita y preocupada Samantha, tratando de calmarla. Pero la mujer no la dejó acabar la frase pues afirmó con indignación.

\- Es difícil educar a los hijos y no me parece nada apropiado que exhiban sus comportamientos por aquí. Hagan lo que quieran en su casa, pero esto es un parque público, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que no les da vergüenza?  
-No hemos hecho nada. Solo estábamos aquí sentadas. - Replicó una perpleja Sam con gesto incrédulo.-  
\- Ni le hemos dicho nada malo señora, créame. Se lo aseguro. Sólo nos preguntó y le conté la verdad.- Se defendió a su vez Kerria. -  
-¿Y dice que no le ha contado nada malo?,- se enfureció la madre. - ¡Es una niña y no entiende de esas cosas! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? No harán más que confundirla. ¿Y qué es eso de que le gusta mi hija? ¡Podría denunciarlas por corrupción de menores!

 

Al oír semejante barbaridad Kerria se levantó como un resorte, su paciencia tenía un límite ¡era lo que le faltaba por escuchar! Estaba furiosa e indignada. ¡Aquello era un disparate!, ¿Pero cómo podía pensar esa mujer algo así? Apenas si pudo replicar templando su enfado.

-Oiga señora. ¿Por quién me toma usted? Yo jamás haría una cosa así.  
\- Si claro, teniendo en cuenta como son los de su condición. – Replicó su interlocutora con patente desprecio.-  
\- ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? - Estalló la muchacha con patente indignación encarándose con esa mujer que retrocedió achantada. No en vano Kerria la sobrepasaba en más de una cabeza. - Eduque a su hija como mejor le parezca pero no le tolero que nos falte al respeto.

 

Samantha reaccionó con rapidez y sujetó de un brazo a su pareja. Aquello se estaba desbocando y si su compañera perdía los nervios podrían tener graves problemas. De modo que terció de forma conciliatoria y suave, con un tono muy humilde.

\- Lo lamentamos de veras - se excusó sólo para tratar de calmar a esa mujer. - No fue nuestra intención, estábamos aquí sentadas y los chicos se acercaron... Comprendo que, como madre quiera usted proteger a su hija, pero le aseguro que nosotras no le hemos dicho nada con mala intención. Si la hemos ofendido de alguna forma le pedimos perdón.

 

Kerria la miró atónita. ¡Pero si era esa individua la que las había insultado! Aunque al observar los ojos de Sam ella le dirigió una muda súplica. Enseguida lo comprendió, respiró hondo y pudo decir con un tono más contenido en tanto volvía a sentarse.

-Lo siento. Ha sido un malentendido.

 

Al oírlas esa mujer pareció calmarse algo, aunque enseguida replicó tras un largo suspiro lleno de ofendida dignidad.

\- Miren, respeto mucho la vida de cada cual. No me importa lo que sean ustedes dos. Ni lo que hagan en sus vidas privadas. Pero les ruego que no se acerquen a mis hijos.- Y sin dar tiempo a otra réplica se alejó de allí mirándolas con expresión de claro reproche en tanto lo hacía. -

 

Las dos se quedaron sin saber que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantaron caminando de vuelta a casa. Kerria pudo al fin tomar la palabra declarando con pesar e indignación.

-Todo ha sido cosa suya. Esos malditos prejuicios que tenía en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarme de una cosa como esa? ¡Ha faltado poco para que le rompiera la cara! Si no fuera porque sus hijos estaban ahí, yo…- Pudo rematar apretando los puños con visible impotencia.-  
\- Debes calmarte. – Le pidió su compañera.- Es un problema de educación, sólo eso.  
\- No le dijimos nada malo- insistía Kerria molesta e incluso preocupada. - Además los niños no...¿Cómo ha podido ponerse así?...  
\- Es una madre y cree que así defiende mejor a su hija.- Suspiró Sam agregando con paciente resignación. - No la puedo culpar por eso. Ni por tener esas ideas que le habrán metido a ella en la cabeza. Pero tú lo sabes bien. Es algo a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar. Y no ganamos nada si perdemos los nervios.

 

Su pareja asintió. Se daba cuenta de que Sam tenía toda la razón. Si su compañera no hubiese estado allí mediando podría haber hecho algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido. Ceder ante una provocación o una acusación como esa no hubiera servido nada más que para cargar de razón a todos los que les denostaban e injuriaban. De seguro que habría aparecido en todos los periódicos.

-La cantante homosexual Kerria Malden agrede a una indefensa madre en presencia de sus hijos. - Pudo decir con un amargo toque de ironía al sentenciar.- ¡Ya puedo imaginar los titulares!

 

Sam la miró apenada, le dio la mano y replicó con tono afectuoso y conciliatorio.

-No te lo tomes así. Por suerte no ha pasado nada. No te tortures ya con eso.  
\- ¡Es que es algo tan injusto, Sam!- Exclamó airada.-  
\- Lo es, pero tendremos que seguir luchando para que las cosas cambien. Y quizás, algún día, con una buena campaña por la igualdad y el respeto en la educación lo consigamos. Pero siendo pacientes. Sé que es difícil, pero nadie dijo que esto no fuera a serlo. – Replicó su interlocutora.-  
\- Si. Perdóname, tienes razón.- Suspiró la joven tratando de calmarse.- Menos mal que te tengo a mi lado...

 

Lo cierto es que tras ese incidente pasearon un rato más y la cantante acompañó a Sam hasta su casa. La dejó en el portal y la muchacha la despidió con un beso. En esta ocasión debían irse a dormir pronto. Al día siguiente Kerria tenía muchas cosas que hacer. De hecho trabajaba en el bufete con Pedro y Sebastián. Estaba muy contenta desde que entró. Las cosas le iban bien, había conocido a muchas personas que tenían una historia que contar, tan o incluso más dura que la suya propia. Pensaba en ello cuando se montó en el coche y arrancó de vuelta a casa.

-Ella tiene toda la razón.- Reflexionada no sin inquietud.- Tengo mucha responsabilidad al ser un personaje público. No me puedo dejar llevar…ahora soy un símbolo para muchas personas, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

 

Por su parte Samantha estaba cansada pero feliz. Fue una bonita tarde. Lástima de aquel incidente en el parque. Comprendía a su novia, compartía su indignación, pero debían ser muy prudentes. Más con todo lo que se jugaban a nivel de imagen. Pero Kerria era apasionada, desde luego ella podía dar fe de eso en sus encuentros amorosos. Sin embargo lo era asimismo en todo lo que hacía. Recordaba ahora al poco de conocerla cuando la escuchaba grabar alguna canción, la fuerza y el ardor que ponía en ello. Quizás ahí fue donde comenzó a enamorarse de ella. Pensaba en la primera vez que la escuchó grabar. Con esa fuerza que irradiaba en su interpretación, ese voz poderosa que podía variar de registro para mecer al siguiente instante y recobrar una energía tremenda al momento…Sobre todo una vez, en el estudio. En esa particular canción hasta parecía que estuviera desahogando entonces alguna especie de rabia reprimida…

 

Yo creía que te conocía   
Pensaba que te conocía bien   
Tuvimos un ritmo pero supongo que nunca se sabe   
Oh, aprendí temprano a no hacer caso omiso de las señales   
Serás perdonada   
No vale la pena que mucho, para mi mente 

Amarte tan fácilmente   
es difícil decir adiós   
Pero si esa es la forma va, se va 

Sólo una página de mi historia   
Sólo otro de esos misterios   
una amante más que solía ser   
Si piensas que estás en mi cabeza   
Has sido seriamente engañada 

Seriamente engañada  
Seriamente engañada 

Amar a alguien no es de nueve a cinco de media   
Hace falta convicción   
Se necesita una voluntad de sobrevivir   
no soy alguien que comete un crimen   
Y luego deja la escena 

Pero cuando he sido insultada  
No paso mucho tiempo en "lo que podría haber sido"   
no estoy a punto autocompasión   
Tu amor me hizo mal  
Ahora estoy superándolo, para seguir adelante, sí 

Sólo una página de mi historia   
Sólo otro de esos misterios   
uno amante más que solía ser   
Si piensas que estás en mi cabeza  
Si piensas que estás en mi cabeza   
Has sido seriamente engañada 

 

Voy a seguir con mi vida   
Y no estás en mi mente   
no estoy demasiado cerca de   
tiempo para obtener más de ti   
no estoy a punto autocompasión   
Tu amor me hizo mal  
Así que estoy en movimiento, pasando 

Sólo una página de mi historia   
Sólo otro de esos misterios   
(¡Sólo otra página!)   
un amante más que solía ser   
Si piensas que está en mi cabeza   
Has sido seriamente engañada 

 

Sólo una página de mi historia   
Sólo otro de esos misterios   
un amante más que solía ser   
Si piensas que, cariño   
Piensas que, cariño   
Piensas que, cariño  
¡Oh sí! 

Sólo una página de mi historia   
Sólo otro de esos misterios   
una amante más que solía ser   
Si piensas que estás en mi cabeza   
Has sido seriamente engañado

(Misled. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Entonces Samantha no pudo evitar aplaudir con entusiasmo junto a los demás cuando Kerria se quitó los cascos y salió de la cabina de grabación, sudando y todavía agitada.

-Desde luego, ¡te entregas hasta el final!- Exclamó Sam realmente admirada.- ¡Creí que iba a darte algo ahí dentro!

 

Eso arrancó una fugaz sonrisa de la cantante, que apenas si pudo decir todavía tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-La música es mi pasión. Y me sirve para enviar mensajes a la gente. A veces a alguna persona en particular.

 

Pensando ahora en eso Sam no le preguntó entonces a quién se refería. Evidentemente aún no tenían esa confianza. Más tarde, cuando empezaron a salir recordó que fue la misma Kerria quien le desveló que esa canción iba dirigida a su antigua novia a modo de catarsis personal. Esa relación tuvo que echar chispas y Samantha pensaba que era mejor no hacer enfadar a esa muchacha tan pasional. No obstante, después le sorprendió que esa chica podía ser también muy dulce y tranquila. Adoraba a los críos, nunca se cansaba de hacerse fotos con los fans. La había visto reír y jugar con ellos y llorar destrozada cuando algún pequeño, víctima de alguna enfermedad terminal, tenía como último deseo conocerla a ella o a las demás componentes del grupo. La misma Samantha era incapaz de soportar esa clase de situación sin romper a llorar y debía quedarse fuera. Pero Kerria siempre se las arreglaba para estar radiante y sonriente delante de esos pobres críos y derrumbarse al poco de despedirse de ellos y salir del hospital. Junto a sus primas colaboraba siempre que podía en obras benéficas y daba gracias por tener esa posición de privilegio en la vida. Estaba claro que había vivido muchas cosas. Más de las que aparentaba por su juventud. Era maravilloso conocer a alguien así, sobre todo cuando ella tuvo una experiencia tan mala en el pasado. Pero eso ahora ya quedaba atrás. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entraba. Al día siguiente se despertó como de costumbre, tras la ducha y el desayuno partió rauda a la agencia. Kerria no podría verla esa mañana, tenía mucho que hacer, entre terminar derecho y su trabajo en el bufete. Pero Sam no se preocupaba, ya quedarían a la tarde. Pensaba en eso cuando escuchó la familiar voz de Bob. El tipo llegaba con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes color crema y una corbata beige, ofreciéndola ese típica sonrisita de conquistador trasnochado que ella tanto detestaba.

-¡Vaya! Buenos días madrugadora.- Pudo decir con excesiva jovialidad.-  
\- Buenos días- repuso ella con amabilidad.-  
\- ¿Qué tal llevas la campaña de ese tal Lucero disco?- Se interesó su compañero.-  
\- Lucero Láser.- Le corrigió la chica con una media sonrisa.- Bien, es un tipo tan raro que no hay que estrujarse mucho la cabeza para buscar un mensaje rompedor. ¡Ya lo hace él mismo!  
-¿Sabes una cosa?- Le comentó su interlocutor con un aparentemente despreocupado tono.- Eres muy buena en tu trabajo. Tanto que te mereces una recompensa. Gracias a ti, hemos captado muy buenos clientes.  
\- Bueno, gracias. Hago lo que puedo.- Repuso modestamente ella.-  
-Tengo dos entradas para el ballet clásico de Moscú que actúa esta noche en la ciudad y luego, cerca de allí, ahí un restaurante que no está nada mal. ¿Qué me dices?  
-Vaya, suena muy bien, pero ya tenía planes hechos. – Pudo decir la joven con cara de circunstancias.-  
-¡Venga Sam! ¿Me vas a decir que estás dispuesta a perderte algo así? No sabes lo que me costó conseguir las localidades. ¿No puedes cancelar lo que sea que tengas?- Aunque el tipo sonrió, por lo menos trató de hacerlo dominando su tono de voz para pretender ser jovial y le preguntó.- ¿Acaso has quedado con el novio?

 

La expresión de Samantha no pudo ser más clara. Se sentía realmente violenta. Ese tipo estaba cada vez más lanzado. Lo malo es que no le pedía salir con él abiertamente. Siempre lo disfrazaba de cosas como ésta. Un incentivo por su trabajo. Algo que parecía a todas luces bienintencionado. O tomarse una copa en las pausas o para celebrar el cierre de una campaña. Eso no era constitutivo de acoso y no podría ser denunciable en ningún tribunal. No obstante hasta ahora la muchacha siempre había logrado escabullirse con una excusa u otra. Pero iba siendo hora de que él se diera por aludido.

-Verás- contestó ella, tratando de ser clara aunque no demasiado explícita.- Si, tengo una cita. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mí, pero te aseguro que no merece la pena. Ya estoy comprometida.  
\- ¡Vaya!- Suspiró ese tipo con visible malestar ahora, diríase que incluso contrariedad, para añadir en un vano intento por ocultarla.- Debe de ser un tío estupendo. Para que renuncies a algo así por él. A ver si me lo presentas algún día.

 

Sam no creyó prudente añadir más. Si al menos Bob creía que era un hombre quién tenía por rival quizás eso le frenase un poco. Desde luego no quería que la historia volviese a repetirse. Su compañero era demasiado similar a su ex. Por fortuna llegaron más personas a la oficina y él desistió de seguir con aquella conversación. El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin novedad. La muchacha se marchó al mediodía tras terminar algunas cosas pendientes…

-¡Menos mal!- Suspiró aliviada en cuanto tomó el bolso y salió, viendo que ese tipo se quedaba allí.- Espero que no vuelva a insistir más.

 

Bob estaba contrariado. Para qué negarlo. Esa chica era de lo más inaccesible. Al menos para él. Llevaban tres años trabajando juntos. Desde el principio se había sentido atraído por ella. Era guapa, elegante e inteligente. Pero que supiera nunca la había visto con nadie. Quizás sí, con algún chico al principio de conocerla, pero no le pareció que estuviese saliendo en serio con ellos. Posiblemente hubiese conocido a otro recientemente. En fin, tendría que hacer averiguaciones.

-No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.- Se decía con rabia.- Habrá que ver quién ese ese príncipe azul.

 

Kerria por su parte tuvo una mañana entretenida. Tras su jornada del bufete asistió a un par de clases en la facultad. Últimamente no había visto a Brian, ni tan siquiera sabido de él. Ya no iban juntos de camino a sus respectivas facultades. Deseaba que el chico estuviera bien. Pero ahora pensaba en Samantha. Las dos quedaron en una céntrica cafetería cerca del parque donde estuvieron el día anterior. Sentadas a una mesa tras pedir un par de tés y tras departir un rato, Sam le confió.

-Estoy algo preocupada.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va bien el trabajo? - Se interesó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, eso va sin problemas, pero es Bob, cada vez es más insistente.- Y en pocas palabras le refirió lo sucedido.-  
-¿Quieres que hable con él?- Se ofreció Kerria a la que no gustaba en absoluto la forma que ese hombre tenía de tratar de intimar con su novia.-  
-Déjalo. Sería peor. Y no deseo implicarte en algo que pudiese perjudicarte en tu carrera.- Repuso Samantha con tono apurado.-  
-Eres mi pareja. – Le contestó su interlocutora con tono suave pero firme, acercando su silla a la de ella. – Todo lo que te afecte a ti me atañe a mí. Si ese hombre trata de propasarse contigo dímelo enseguida.

 

Sam asintió despacio, tras eso su novia sonrió cambiando ahora de tema con mejor talante.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Vámonos a mi casa. Me gustaría que hoy mismo conocieras a mis padres. Quiero que sepan la chica tan estupenda que eres.  
-¿Pero hoy?..- negó su pareja algo asustada. - No me siento preparada para...  
\- No seas tonta, y confía en mí...- le pidió Kerria. -  
\- Tengo el pelo hecho un asco. - Objetó Samantha que propuso, aunque de nada le sirvió. - ¿No podría ir a lavármelo antes e ir a la peluquería? Voy con este horrible vestido del trabajo.- Declaró en alusión al que llevaba de tonos ocres y rayas blancas.- No sé qué van a pensar de mí...  
\- ¡Vamos!- Se sonrió su amiga alegando divertida.- ¿Voy a presentarte como mi novia y te preocupas por esas cosas? El pelo no lo tienes nada mal, y te lo has lavado esta mañana. Además a mis padres lo de la ropa les da igual. ¡Anda, no seas tan pijotera! - contestó inmisericordemente su pareja tirando de ella rumbo hacia allí. – Señorita pongo excusas…

 

A regañadientes, la joven se dejó convencer y acompañó a Kerria hasta su casa. Al abrir la puerta entró tímidamente, la casa era enorme y estaba muy bien decorada. Al poco escuchó ruidos de pasos y una voz de hombre, Roy se llegó hasta ellas. A Samantha le pareció bastante más guapo al natural. Y mucho más alto de como pensaba que sería, pues le había visto alguna vez por televisión empequeñecido al lado de los jugadores de baloncesto que entrenaba.

\- Papá ésta es Sam - presentó Kerria. –Samantha, él es mi padre.  
\- Encantado de conocerte - sonrió Roy amablemente. -

 

La muchacha estaba cohibida. Lo cierto es que ese hombretón imponía, estaba realmente muy fuerte para su edad, pero saludó con la misma amabilidad y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Lo mismo digo señor Malden.  
\- ¡No me llames señor! - bromeó él pidiéndole con desenfado. - Llámame Roy, todavía no soy tan viejo. Anda pasad y sentaos. Hoy comes con nosotros, Samantha.  
\- No, no quiero molestar yo.- Trató de negarse ella pero su anfitrión ya la llevaba de un brazo hacia el comedor según le indicaba. -  
\- Primera regla de los Malden, hay que comer en casa y con apetito. Así que vete acostumbrando.  
\- ¡Mi padre es así! No se le puede decir que no - rio Kerria. - Espero que tengas hambre Samantha. Si no lo siento por ti, ¡ja, ja!  
\- Enseguida vendrá mi esposa, ella tiene también muchas ganas de conocerte.- Le informó su anfitrión con animación. -  
\- Yo, lo siento, hoy no estoy demasiado presentable.- Insistió la pobre muchacha que aducía a que llevaba ese traje tan manido de la oficina. -  
\- Yo te veo muy bien - sonrió Roy preguntándole a su hija con un divertido tono lleno de complicidad.- ¿Verdad Kerria?...creo que pasará el examen de tu madre.  
\- Sí, claro papá.- Afirmó ésta con las manos a la espalda y visible regocijo. –  
-¿Ex…examen?- Musitó temerosamente Sam a su pareja que, entre risas, no respondió.- ¿Qué examen?...

 

Entonces la puerta de casa se abrió, era Beruche que les decía según entraba.

-¿A que no sabéis quién ha venido a vernos?

 

Bertie entró al comedor y un joven apuesto de pelo castaño, ojos azules, vestido de trazas informales con un polo, pantalones cortos y mocasines marrones, le seguía. Kerria sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a su amigo.

-¡Hola Brian!- exclamó dejando a Samantha atónita. -  
-Así que éste es el famoso Brian - pensó Sam observándole de arriba abajo. –

 

Desde luego era muy guapo y según le escuchó saludar parecía encantador. Si la mitad de las cosas que su pareja le había contado eran ciertas no podía dar crédito a la suerte que había tenido. Si Kerria no hubiese sido homosexual de seguro que él habría sido el hombre de su vida. Incluso a ella misma que había tenido también relaciones con el sexo masculino le atraía. Pensaba en eso cuando ésta la presentó.

\- Brian, mamá, ésta es Samantha.  
-¿Tú eres Samantha?- sonrió ésta añadiendo de forma cordial. - Encantada, soy Bertie Malden, la madre de Kerria, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona.  
\- Lo mismo digo - pudo replicar la interpelada que se levantó y le dio la mano.-

 

La madre de Kerria parecía una gran señora, vestida con un bonito y sobrio modelo color azul de la diseñadora Esmeralda y era muy guapa pese a ser una mujer madura. Tenía un color de pelo muy particular, casi indefinible entre el albino y el rubio platino y unos profundos ojos azul marino que rebosaban inteligencia. Pero sobre todo transmitía algo especial, un aplomo y una sobriedad unidas a una amabilidad y sencillez que parecían hacerla accesible aunque al mismo tiempo muy respetable.

\- Encantado de conocerte. Kerria me ha hablado mucho de ti. - Intervino Brian dándole la mano a su vez a Sam. -  
\- Lo mismo digo, ella siempre me dice, ¡Brian por aquí, Brian por allá! - sonrió ésta intentando romper el hielo con un tono más animado. -  
\- Lo cierto es que nos encontramos de camino - explicó Beruche. - Y me ha estado contando como le ha ido en las vacaciones. Pero será mejor que os lo diga él mismo.  
\- No hay mucho que contar,- repuso él tímidamente. -  
-¿Cómo que no muchacho?- rebatió Bertie que desveló con alegría. - ¡Si me has dicho que te has echado novia!

 

Kerria le miró sorprendida, como si aquello no fuera posible. El chico la observó a su vez, se sentía como si ella se lo fuera a reprochar. Pero ésta reaccionó sonriendo sinceramente contenta por él y le dijo.

-¡Cuánto me alegro Brian! ¿La conociste allí?  
\- Si, y lo gracioso es que vive cerca, en la ciudad, se llama Rebecca. Es una muchacha estupenda.  
-¿Cómo la conociste?- Quiso saber Kerria con patente interés.-  
-Bueno, estaba cruzando la calle.- Comentó Brian.-

 

El chico atravesaba un paso de peatones con el color verde para él. Se cruzó con una joven de cabello castaño que iba distraída con su teléfono móvil. Aunque el tono del muñeco estaba ya cambiando. Brian se percató de eso cuando esa muchacha se detuvo casi en medio de la carretera a terminar de enviar un mensaje.

-¡Cuidado!- la avisó él dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba la chica.-

 

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Quiso apartarse de allí pero algunos vehículos habían empezado a circular. Los que la tenían delante la pitaban, aunque otros no eran conscientes de su presencia al estar tapada por el tráfico. Brian fue rápido y logró tomarla de un brazo y jalarla hacia él justo cuando un coche adelantaba. Por poco evitó que esa chica fuera atropellada. Cayeron al suelo, con ella sobre su pecho.

-¡Yo!.., ¡muchas gracias!- Sonrió la muchacha que a duras penas se justificaba.- Estaba mandando un WhatsApp a una amiga porque iba a llegar tarde.  
-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber su salvador, una vez que ambos se levantaron.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias. Lo lamento…-Pudo musitar al ver que ese chico se había lastimado en una mano.- Todo ha sido culpa mía. No sé qué decir.

 

Él se percató de que sangraba. Aunque sonrió despreocupado.

-No es nada…  
-Me llamo Rebecca, Rebecca Jones.- Se presentó ella.-  
-Brian Rice, encantado.- Añadió ofreciéndole la mano izquierda, dado que su herida estaba en la otra.-  
-No puedo dejarte así.- Comentó la inquieta muchacha.- Vamos a que te curen eso.  
-De veras, no tiene importancia.- Lo principal es que no te haya pasado nada.- Declaró Brian.-  
-Por favor. Me siento en deuda contigo.- Insistió Rebecca que enseguida tecleó algo a su amiga y le desveló al chico.- Le he dicho que tenía que cancelar nuestra cita.  
-No desearía meterme en medio de nada.- Pudo decir el azorado muchacho.- No quiero que dejes de quedar con tu pareja…

 

Y es que tras su experiencia con Kerria pudiera ser que la “amiga “de esta muchacha fuese más que eso. Aunque al parecer Rebecca pensó algo parecido y se rio moviendo la cabeza para afirmar.

-¡No es lo que crees! No es una cita en ese sentido. Es una amiga del colegio. Las mujeres no son mi tipo.

 

Al menos eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Brian no tenía prisa y aceptó un café de esa muchacha. Ella le contó que estudiaba diseño de interiores. Hablaron y se lo pasaron muy bien. Los azules ojos de ella no dejaban de mirar los de él. Por supuesto que se dieron sus teléfonos y volvieron a quedar…

-Y así, sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a salir.- Concluyó el muchacho.-

 

Todos le habían escuchado con simpatía, incluso la propia Kerria. Sin embargo algo en ella se había agitado. Como si hubiese recibido una especie de golpe. Sintió una extraña sensación, mezcla de alivio e incluso dolor. Sobre todo cuando oyó a Brian comentar lo que esa chica le dijo acerca de las mujeres…

-No son su tipo.- Pensó con algo de consternación.- Nada más conocerla ya le dijo algo que yo jamás habría podido decirle. En un solo instante me superó ante él.

 

No obstante y pese a todo se alegraba mucho por su ex novio y gran amigo. Lo mismo desde luego que el resto, en especial su padre que intervino en ese instante…

\- ¡Te lo mereces Brian! Parece que siempre salvas la vida a las chicas antes de salir con ellas.- Declaró cordialmente Roy palmeándole la espalda para casi derribarle.- Al menos es una buena costumbre.

 

Tanto él como el chico no pudieron evitar mirar de soslayo a Kerria, y ella que lo advirtió le explicó a la perpleja Samantha.

-Brian me salvó la vida una vez. En un atraco que sufrimos en casa. Casi le matan por ello.  
-No fue para tanto.- Se apresuró a añadir modestamente él.-  
-Sí, eso debió de decir George Washington tras cruzar el Delaware y cuando le nombraron presidente.- Sonrió Roy en tanto arengaba. – Tienes madera de héroe. Te lo digo yo muchacho. Que por fortuna he conocido a unos cuantos. ¡Bueno, no se hable más, vamos a celebrarlo todos juntos! Por descontado que también comerás aquí, hijo.

 

Por experiencia éste sabía que no podía negarse. Asintió mientras se recuperaba de aquella “palmadita” ante las sonrisas del resto. Pese a ese buen ambiente Kerria se sentía algo violenta. Su padre conscientemente o no hablaba como si lo suyo con Brian continuase. Eso de llamarle hijo, daba a entender desde luego algo así. Sin embargo pudiera ser que eso fuese fruto del gran afecto que Roy le tenía a ese joven. Y es que hasta el chico estaba azorado. Por su parte Sam estaba asombrada. ¡Ese muchacho incluso llegó a salvar la vida de su pareja! Contra eso desde luego era difícil competir. De todos modos nadie comentó más ya sobre ese tema y se dispusieron a comer. La velada fue distendida y transcurrió entre los jocosos comentarios de Roy que hacía reír a Samantha continuamente y las miradas que Brian lanzaba a Kerria y a su compañera. Hablaron también de Leval y los otros familiares ausentes, y fue el único momento en el que la charla se ensombreció un poco. Samantha estaba realmente asombrada, y le entristeció saber que un primo de su pareja había muerto en el Espacio. Luego se dio cuenta de que se referían a Granate, el único miembro masculino del grupo de las Justices. Aunque no tenía idea de que hubiera sido piloto de combate. Ella, al igual que el resto de la población mundial, no tuvo conocimiento de que la nave de exploración hubiera sufrido algún ataque extraterrestre. Ahora se quedó perpleja cuando su novia y la familia de ella le contaron la verdad. Por supuesto asintió cuando le pidieron que no lo revelase, dado que era un secreto oficial, solo al alcance de unos pocos. Pero como pronto podría ir descubriendo, las personas que la rodeaban no eran nada corrientes. De momento la conversación saltó otra vez a cosas más alegres. Tras los deseos de que el resto de los expedicionarios siguiesen bien y el anhelo de que volvieran muy pronto. Esa era una esperanza que tanto Kerria, como sus padres, atesoraban en sus corazones. Al fin pasaron a charlar de deportes. Ahí fue Roy quién le preguntó desenfadadamente a su invitada.

-¿Tú de qué equipo eres, Sam?  
-Yo... bueno, no sigo mucho el baloncesto.- Se excusó como si hubiera cometido un crimen.-  
\- Sam no se ocupa de esas cosas, papá.- Sonrió Kerria echándole un capote a su novia para añadir.- A ella le gustan más las obras de teatro y el ballet.  
-A mí me encanta el teatro.- Terció Brian atrayendo la atención de esa muchacha.-  
-Si. ¡Me temo que ninguno compartís mi afición por los Knicks!- Rio Kerria aseverando.- Desde que era muy pequeña mi padre me llevaba a ver algunos partidos con mi hermano. Y ya ves. ¡Resulta que la más forofa he acabado siendo yo!  
-Es verdad.- Convino Bertie divertida, alegando con fingida decepción.- Mira que he tratado de aficionarte al ajedrez, hija, pero no hubo manera. Ni entre la madrina Ami y yo juntas fuimos capaces de lograrlo.  
\- A Leval sí que le gusta.- Declaró la muchacha afirmando con modestia.- Yo solo sé mover las piezas.  
\- Algo más sabrás.- Remachó su padre para sentenciar.- A mí me ganas siempre.  
\- Cariño. ¡A ti te gana cualquiera! - se rio su esposa.-  
\- Lo que pasa es que esas reglas son una chorrada.- Replicó Roy entre las risas del resto, más cuando enumeraba.- No se puede mover el rey más que una casilla. Que si los caballos saltan, las torres se enrocan y no sé qué más cosas raras. Lo mejor sería que los reyes pudieran arrear guantazos a diestro y siniestro. Que para eso son los reyes. ¡El rey del ring! ¿Verdad Brian? - Inquirió al muchacho que, tras controlar su risa repuso.-  
\- Si señor Malden. Pero me temo que tampoco yo sé mucho de ajedrez.  
\- Mira Sam, ¡yo soy un tipo de acción! – Le comentaba a la muchacha que le escuchaba realmente entretenida.- No voy haciendo movimientos de enroques y esas cosas. ¡Le doy un puñetazo al contrario en los morros!

 

Aunque ante las miradas de su esposa y de su hija, Roy enseguida corrigió sonriendo con expresión algo tonta para aclarar.

\- Bueno, quiero decir, en sentido figurado, claro. Que os lo diga Kerria. Es mucho más divertido ir a ver el wrestling. ¡La de veces que la habré llevado aquí, al Madison, o al Bronx, a ver los combates!  
\- Es verdad. - Convino la muchacha recordando aquello no sin nostalgia.-

 

Le venía a la memoria cuando su padre les llevaba a ella y a su hermano desde bien pequeños y les subía en sus hombros para que viesen a esos hombretones que se pegaban, o al menos fingían hacerlo en el ring. Les compraba camisetas o cinturones de campeón a Leval y a ella. Incluso pudieron conocer a algunos dado que Roy, como jugador del equipo de la “Gran Manzana”, era muy famoso.

-Desde luego. - Suspiró Beruche con una amplia sonrisa para remachar.- Padre e hija han salido igualitos.

 

Sí, la misma Kerria se daba cuenta de ello. Quizás esas malas épocas en las que discutieron tanto eran debidas simplemente a que sus dos temperamentos eran idénticos. Los dos eran personas extrovertidas, bueno, su padre incluso más, pero si les enfurecían estallaban como bombas. No obstante ese enfado pasaba con rapidez, esa misma tarde, con la madre de aquellos niños, ella tuvo una muestra. Ahora comprendía también las reacciones de su padre y sabía que había sido difícil para él aceptar las inclinaciones de la que siempre había sido su princesita. En aquellos años ella no se lo perdonaba. Su padre siempre fue un modelo para la muchacha, pensaba que era perfecto y le decepcionó descubrirle en su faceta más humana, víctima de sus prejuicios. No obstante comenzaba a entender que ambos eran muy apasionados en lo que hacían o para defender lo que creían justo. A fin de cuentas, pese a los poderes que tenía, era un ser humano como ella, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. A Kerria le costó darse cuenta de ello. La muchacha reflexionaba sobre eso y se percató de que si su relación con Sam prosperaba habría muchas cosas que tendría que explicarle algún día, bastantes secretos sobre sí misma y su familia…

-Tiempo al tiempo.- Reflexionó sin dejar de sonreír en tanto observaba a su padre bromear con Samantha y con Brian, ante la divertida mirada de su madre.- Es mejor disfrutar del momento.

 

Continuaron charlando de otras cosas y ya casi a los postres el teléfono sonó. Su padre se levantó a contestar. Entre tanto Beruche hablaba con Sam y Kerria con Brian. Se informaban con más detenimiento de sus respectivos acontecimientos cuando Roy entró en el comedor corriendo, estaba fuera de sí saltando de alegría, hasta tenía lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

-¿Sucede algo, papá?- Le inquirió su hija, que, al igual que el resto de los presentes, le observaba atónita y algo preocupada. -  
\- Si. ¿Qué te pasa?- .Quiso saber Beruche entornando los ojos, como cada vez que se temía que hubiese ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. -  
-¡Que, qué pasa! ¡Cubito, Kerria, me han llamado desde el observatorio de la Masters Corporation! ¡Han establecido contacto con la nave de Leval y Amatista! Están bien, y podremos verlos dentro de pocas horas...

 

Tanto Kerria como su madre saltaron de las sillas como resortes. Sus caras traslucían la profunda emoción y alegría que las embargaba. Ambas aun incrédulas ante lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Es eso verdad papá?- exclamó Kerria que estaba llorando ya de alegría. -  
\- ¡Me alegro muchísimo! - sonrió Brian con un gran contento también. -  
\- Quizás sería mejor dejaros para que disfrutéis del momento en familia - propuso Sam dándose cuenta de la gran carga emotiva que les colmaba a todos. -  
\- ¡No digas tonterías, mujer!- respondió su pareja enjugándose apenas las lágrimas para añadir llena de alborozo. ¿Cómo os vais a marchar ahora?...  
\- Será mejor que quedemos para después - añadió Sam que tuvo por fin, la ocasión de alegar. - Me gustaría arreglarme un poco.  
\- Yo tengo que ir a la ciudad, puedo llevarte - le ofreció Brian comprendiendo también que los Malden debían festejar este instante a solas. -  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho, me harías un gran favor. - Le sonrió Sam. -  
-¡Pues eso será después de los postres y del champán! Voy a abrir esas botellas tan caras que me dio el principito de su bodega. Supongo que no le importará. Después iré a buscarles a él y a Esmeralda. Porque con suerte conectaremos para ver a nuestros chicos en unas pocas horas. - Exclamó Roy loco de contento ante las sonrisas emocionadas de su esposa e hija para sentenciar dirigiéndose a sus invitados. – ¡Y vosotros vais a brindar como parte de la familia!

 

Y ninguno se pudo negar. Tampoco querrían haberlo hecho. Efectivamente, tras los postres y la celebración con un par de botellas del mejor champán que Roy guardaba para ocasiones especiales los invitados se despidieron agradeciendo la velada y felicitando de corazón a los Malden por aquella magnífica noticia. Kerria salió con ellos durante un rato para acompañarles. Apenas podía dejar de llorar de felicidad ante las sonrientes expresiones de sus interlocutores cuando les dijo.

-Para mí éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Teneros aquí a los dos y saber que Leval, Amatista y los demás están bien...

 

Brian le dio un abrazo dejando que la muchacha llorase contra el pecho de él. Pero en esta ocasión afortunadamente de felicidad. Sam les observaba con gesto de alegría aunque también con una extraña sensación. Viéndoles así parecían la pareja perfecta. Un chico y una chica jóvenes, atractivos y que realmente se querían. Casi le daba por pensar que ella estaba allí de más. No obstante esa impresión se desvaneció enseguida cuando Kerria se separó finalmente del chico y la abrazó. Sam también derramó algunas lágrimas de dicha observando a su pareja. Entre tanto Brian declaraba.

-Soy muy feliz, por ti, por tus padres y por el resto de tu familia. Os merecíais que algo realmente bueno os sucediera. Tras todo lo que habéis pasado.

 

Kerria asintió separándose ahora de Sam a la que obsequió con un beso en los labios. Hizo lo propio con el chico, aunque a él se lo dio en la mejilla. Entonces sonrió de forma luminosa para despedirse.

-Brian, espero verte muy pronto. Y a ver si me presentas a tu chica.

 

El muchacho asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque sin poderlo evitar en su interior anidó un poso de tristeza. Esos dos besos con los que su interlocutora les había regalado, marcaban claramente la diferencia de estatus entre Samantha y él. No obstante se guardó eso en lo más profundo, no era momento para tales cosas y sí para estar contento en un día tan especial. Por su parte Kerria añadió dirigiéndose ahora a su pareja.

-Te veré por la noche, Sam.

 

La aludida asintió. Después se marchó con Brian que la llevó hacia su casa. Por el camino ambos hablaron para conocerse un poco mejor.

-¿Cómo conociste a Kerria?- le inquirió él, lleno de curiosidad. -  
\- Era su directora de publicidad, me encargué de la campaña de promoción de su disco y el de sus primas. ¿Y tú?  
\- Yo la conocí en el instituto - recordó Brian afirmando con nostalgia. - Siempre ha sido una chica estupenda y muy fuerte.  
\- Eso es lo que más me atrajo a mí.- Reconoció Sam. - Me contó que salió contigo - comentó aunque sin querer adentrarse más. -  
\- Si, pero ella no podía corresponderme como yo deseaba - repuso el chico confesando no sin un toque de pesar. - Eso es algo que lamentaré siempre.  
\- Ella te quiere muchísimo, eso lo sé - le animó su contertulia. - Eres como su hermano. Se pasaba los últimos días preocupada, pensando donde te habrías metido.

 

Su interlocutor agradeció esas palabras que juzgó sinceras, para querer saber a su vez con prevención.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has salido con alguna otra antes de hacerlo con Kerria?, si te lo puedo preguntar.

Sam se quedó un instante pensativa. Como si estuviera tratando de recordar y al fin asintió respondiendo.

\- Si, salí con chicas y también con hombres, pero ninguno resultó como pensaba. Al principio salía con chicos, pero sólo deseaban llevarme a la cama. Algunos lo consiguieron pero no me daban nada más. Quedé muy decepcionada y un día, sin saber cómo, me sentí atraída por una mujer algo mayor que yo, pero que me dio algo que nunca había tenido acostándome con un chico. Me hizo sentir amada, en vez de utilizarme.  
\- Si, lo entiendo - asintió Brian que para sorpresa de su contertulia le contó. - Yo salí con un par de chicas pero no estaba enamorado. Bueno, eran tonterías de niños entonces. Hasta que conocí a Kerria. Ella no era igual que las demás y ahora que lo he superado y conocido a Rebecca he vuelto a sentir algo parecido.  
\- Te deseo lo mejor - dijo Sam con mucha sinceridad afirmando con cierto toque de apurado lamento. – A veces creo que puedes pensar que te la he robado o algo así…  
\- No, ni hablar- le sonrió él afirmando.- Todo sucedió mucho antes de que os conocierais. Tarde o temprano ella tenía que encontrar una chica que la hiciera feliz. Y me alegra que hayas sido tú. Al conocerte veo que eres muy buena persona y que la quieres de veras. Solo te pido una cosa. ¡Cuídala, por favor!  
\- Claro.- Le aseguró su interlocutora devolviéndole la sonrisa para afirmar con entera sinceridad.- Eres un chico magnífico. Si el destino te hubiera puesto en mi vida años antes. ¿Quién sabe? Espero que seas muy dichoso con tu novia y que podamos ser grandes amigos.

 

Sam se ruborizó al declarar aquello y podía jurar que el propio muchacho también. Aunque él enseguida respondió para salir de aquella situación algo embarazosa.

\- Gracias, yo también os deseo a vosotras toda la felicidad. Créeme, tienes mucha suerte, esta es una familia muy especial y realmente estupenda. Todos sus miembros son maravillosos. Ya lo comprobarás. - Respondió su contertulio de modo igualmente sincero aunque tiñendo esas últimas palabras con un halo de misterio. -

 

Samantha asintió, plenamente convencida de eso. ¡Qué poco podía imaginar hasta donde llegaba lo que le había dicho Brian! Aunque éste tampoco podría ni intuirlo del todo, pese a su forma de hablar. Al fin, el chico dejó a Sam cerca de su casa, ella le dijo que no se preocupase más por acercarla. Él quiso hacerlo pero la muchacha adujo que no deseaba entretenerle más y se despidió. Con calma recorrió las últimas manzanas que la separaban de su apartamento pensando aun en el caleidoscopio de nuevas emociones y personas que había experimentado y conocido ese día. Aunque había una cosa, sólo una que oscurecía aquel brillante panorama… Por el momento no quiso pensar en ello y si disfrutar del instante, se duchó y se arregló para quedar posteriormente con su pareja. Pensaba que tampoco le había contado a Brian exactamente la verdad sobre su vida y sus relaciones. Eso era algo que no podía hacer. No antes de decírselo a su propia pareja algún día. Aunque no quiso pensar más en ello. Ya llegaría esa ocasión. Al fin llegó la noche, las dos se vieron y cenaron en un restaurante cercano a la casa de Sam. Aquella velada transcurría tranquila, con Kerria visiblemente ilusionada ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a su hermano, su primo Mazoui y a su tan querida amiga Amatista. Entonces le susurró a su pareja posando una mano en las de ella que estaban sobre la mesa…

-Sé que teníamos otros planes para esta noche. Pero tengo que ir pronto a casa. Lo siento. Te lo compensaré mañana - se apresuró a añadir.-

 

Samantha sonrió y movió la cabeza, juzgando que eso tenía prioridad, le dijo a su novia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, tonta? Esta noche debes estar en tu casa. Habla con tu familia. Sed felices juntos. Disfrutad del reencuentro.

 

Su interlocutora asintió obsequiándola con un prolongado beso en los labios que despertó la curiosidad de otros comensales, e incluso, por qué no decirlo, las reprobatorias miradas de algunos. Aunque eso a ninguna de ellas les importase lo más mínimo. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Sam.

-¡Que raro!- Se dijo ésta.- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? No puede ser el trabajo.

 

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Kerria su pareja vio el número y dijo con tono de incredulidad.

-¡Es Bob! ¿Qué querrá ahora?  
-Puede ser algo de vuestro trabajo que sea importante. - Comentó Kerria.-  
-¡Ya puede serlo!- Declaró Samantha a quien desde luego no hacía ninguna gracia que ese tipo se atreviese incluso a llamarla a esas horas.-  
-Responde, no te preocupes.- La animó su interlocutora.-

 

Sam asintió, con un largo suspiro atendió la llamada.

-¿Si? Dime Bob… ¿Bob?… ¿Me oyes?...

 

No obstante no obtuvo respuesta, solo una especie de carcajada siniestra, al poco colgaron. Kerria se la quedó mirando preocupada. Su novia estaba muy pálida. Enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?...  
-No lo sé.- Pudo replicar la aludida con voz trémula.-  
-Sam. ¿Qué está pasando?- Insistió Kerria que veía claramente que su pareja estaba callándose algo.-  
-Veras… es que… se trata de Bob. Lleva un tiempo haciéndome proposiciones. Bueno, no de esas. Simplemente me pide que salgamos.  
-Sí, algo me contaste hace tiempo. ¿Otra vez lo ha vuelto a intentar? - Inquirió su interlocutora que lo recordaba bien.-

 

Sam decidió confiar plenamente en su pareja. Le contó lo último que había sucedido. Kerria pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación.

-Deberías denunciar a ese tipo. ¡Eso es acoso sexual!  
\- No creo que sea buena idea.- Repuso Samantha con patente temor en el semblante.-  
-¿Quieres que vaya yo a hablar con él?- Le propuso su contertulia en esta ocasión con más dosis de severidad.- Le dejaré las cosas bien claras.  
-Mejor que no.- Se apresuró a replicar la muchacha con evidente preocupación ante lo que su novia pudiera hacer.- Por favor. No ha sido más que una tontería.  
\- Si vuelve a molestarte o a insinuarse en lo más mínimo, dímelo.- Le insistió Kerria con evidente inquietud y enfado sentenciando.- Entonces va a ver quién soy yo.

 

Ya era la segunda vez que su pareja se brindaba a ello, pero Samantha no quería involucrarla en eso. Además, conociéndola podría hacer alguna tontería como ir a pedirle cuentas o hasta sacudirle un buen golpe. Eso la hundiría. Podría armarse un buen escándalo. La carrera e incluso la propia vida cotidiana de ambas se verían muy afectadas. Suspiró, mejor no pensarlo. Esperaba poder arreglar las cosas de un modo más discreto y calmado. Al fin, quizás lo mejor sería mostrarse totalmente sincera con su jefe inmediato. Pasase lo que pasase.

\- No será nada. A lo mejor hasta se le ha conectado solo el teléfono. A veces pasa. Ya verás cómo lo aclara conmigo mañana. – Afirmó conciliatoriamente Sam que enseguida quiso cambiar de tema añadiendo con jovialidad.- Ahora solo debes ocuparte del reencuentro con tu familia. Ese hermano tuyo y esa amiga, tengo muchísimas ganas de conocerles. Mañana te llamaré para que me cuentes como fue todo.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, esperaba que su pareja no tuviera más problemas. Y además tenía razón. ¿A qué estropear la velada por una tontería? De todos modos ya se ocuparía ella de ajustar cuentas con ese tal Bob. Incluso como la Dama del Hielo si fuera necesario. Aunque hacía bastante que no actuaba como justiciera. Alguna intervención ocasional con sus primas antes de que su vida íntima saliese a la luz pública. Pero nada de importancia. De modo que dejó pasar aquello por el momento para no preocupar a Samantha y alegró su semblante con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas prosiguieron la cena y tras una hora más se marcharon. Kerria acompañó a su novia a casa y la dejó en el portal. Aunque no se percató de que una silueta las observaba…

 

A la mañana siguiente, Sam cumplió su palabra y telefoneó a su pareja. Ésta se puso sin poder parar de llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó asustada por aquellos balbuceos incontrolados de su novia. -  
-¡Todo lo contrario! - pudo decir Kerria sin contener su emoción cuando le desveló. - He hablado con mi hermano, Sam, con él y con mi amiga Amatista. ¡Y se van a casar! ¡Es tan maravilloso! A mis padres y a mí nos han invitado a ir a la ceremonia que será dentro de una semana en la nave.  
\- Me alegro tanto por ti. - Replicó ésta deduciendo. - Entonces vais a estar fuera durante algún tiempo.  
\- Me gustaría que vinieses, seguro que a Leval y a Amatista les encantará conocerte. - Le ofreció Kerria. -

 

Pero Samantha no se sentía aun lo bastante segura ni tenía confianza para aceptar, se negó, eso sí. Afirmando a modo de excusa.

\- Me gustaría aprovechar para ir a ver a mi propia familia. El ver a la tuya me ha hecho pensar. Hace bastante que no sé de ellos. De todos modos te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestro reencuentro.  
\- Si, lo haremos. Y volveremos pronto, pero de momento tú y yo vamos a celebrarlo.- Le propuso Kerria sabiendo que era inútil insistir. -

 

Sam asintió contenta y ambas quedaron en un restaurante para cenar. Durante el día Bob no se comportó para nada de forma extraña. Incluso parecía haber dejado de lado cualquier intento por llamar la atención de la muchacha. Es más, parecía pensar en otra cosa. Se le notaba algo preocupado. Sam le observó rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y por varios cajones de su despacho. Aunque no quiso preguntarle nada. Si él no la abordaba no sería ella la que lo hiciera sin necesidad. Decidió que solo hablaría con ese tipo por motivos estrictamente profesionales. Aunque ahora ella estaba centrada en la campaña de ese controvertido cantante. Un chico bastante joven amén de irreverente. La jornada laboral fue pasando y la única vez en la que Bob se la acercó le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada, pero no dijo nada. Eso estremeció a la muchacha, pero. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aquello no era ningún delito. Incluso había gente alrededor. Por lo menos se sentía tranquila en ese aspecto. Pese a ello contaba los minutos que le quedaban para terminar. Finalmente fue su hora de salir. Se dirigió al aparcamiento y abordó su coche. Aunque con horror pudo ver una marca de raya en la puerta. Alguien le había rayado el vehículo. Y lo que era peor. Habían dejado escrita la palabra “perra”. Ahora sí que estaba asustada. Pero. ¿Cómo culpar a Bob? Si no había nadie que le hubiese visto hacer eso. Podría haberlo hecho al llegar o en una pausa. El garaje de la empresa solía estar muy solitario a según qué horas. Suspirando para aliviar la tensión decidió marcharse a casa. Quería prepararse para su cita con Kerria.

-Ha podido ser cualquiera. ¡Quizás se hayan confundido hasta de coche! Y no sea nada relacionado conmigo. - Se decía tratando de mantener la serenidad.- No puedo volverme paranoica...

 

Al fin llegó la noche y ambas se reunieron. La velada fue muy agradable. Sin embargo en esta ocasión dejaron el sexo de lado y sólo charlaron. Aunque más bien fue Kerria la que se pasó la noche contándole historias de su hermano y sus amigas. Desde luego no las que incluían los poderes especiales que tanto ella y las Justicieras como Leval poseían. Eso lo dejaría para más adelante. De todos modos Samantha escuchó realmente impresionada y sintiéndose muy contenta de poder formar parte de todo aquello. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con su novia y al ir conociendo a su familia iba dándose cuenta de lo impresionantes que eran. Y atisbaba algo más, como si todos estuvieran al cabo de la calle de una especie de secreto que nadie más conociera. Aunque dejó de lado aquello centrándose en su relación de pareja. Al terminar como de costumbre una acompañó a la otra. Esta vez fue Sam la que llevó a Kerria a su casa. Pero su compañera no pudo evitar fijarse en el rayón que lucía la puerta del conductor, y peor aún, leyó la palabra que allí aparecía.

-¿Y esto?- Quiso saber con tono entre sorprendido y acusador.-  
-¿El qué?- Replicó inocentemente Sam.-  
-No me dirás que no lo has visto.- Replicó su pareja señalando aquello con uno de sus dedos como si no fuera lo bastante evidente.-  
\- Soy muy despistada. – Pudo argüir Samantha encogiéndose de hombros aunque su voz trémula la delataba al remachar.- Ni me fijé…

 

Kerria dio un largo suspiro. Entonces enfrentó su mirada a la de su novia y le dijo de forma contundente y preocupada.

-Escucha Sam, te quiero, deseo que formes parte de mi vida. Para eso tenemos que ser sinceras la una con la otra. Por favor, si ese tal Bob te está amenazando tienes que decírmelo. Tengo buenos amigos que podrían hacer algo al respecto.  
-No me gusta nada cómo suena eso. - Pudo replicar la aludida oscureciendo su semblante.-  
-No se trata de lo que piensas.- Creyó adivinar Kerria que enseguida adoptó un tono más conciliador.- Me refiero a cosas acordes con la ley. ¡Tonta, estoy estudiando derecho! Y en el bufete se ocupan de casos como estos a diario.

 

Ahora fue Sam la que ablandó sus facciones y sonrió. No deseaba discutir por algo así y asintió despacio.

-Si, por favor, mira a ver que puedes averiguar. Aunque no tengo pruebas de que haya sido él.  
\- Con algún estudio de grafología lo sabremos seguro. - Le contó Kerria agregando.- Mañana hablo con Sebastián y seguro que nos da la dirección de un experto. Ya verás cómo terminamos con esto enseguida.

 

Su contertulia sonrió esperanzada. ¡Ojala!. Así, tras besarse y desearse buenas noches, la publicista dejo a su novia a las puertas de su casa y arrancó de vuelta a la suya. Era ya tarde por la noche. Llegó apenas antes de las doce. Aparcó el coche y salió pensando todavía en aquella agradable cena y también deseando que Kerria tuviera razón y esos enojosos incidentes se resolvieran. Aunque sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una voz de hombre que le decía con un tono entre ácido y falsamente meloso.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que era eso. Resulta que te van las tías. Nunca lo habría imaginado de ti. ¡No eres más que una maldita perra!

 

La sorprendida chica se giró rápidamente en dirección a esa voz, pero antes de que pudiera ni mirar al individuo éste la golpeó en la cabeza. Samantha cayó al suelo y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor…

 

A la mañana siguiente Kerria se despertó como era habitual. No demasiado temprano. Se había dormido, sus citas con Sam acababan muy tarde. Afortunadamente tenía la mañana libre. Decidió pasarse por el despacho de su novia para ver qué tal le iba. De paso vigilaría a Bob. Para sorpresa de la joven le dijeron que Samantha no había ido a trabajar. La llamó, no contestaba ni en casa ni en su móvil. Aquello empezó a preocuparla. Tenía que hacer algo. Vio al tipo aquel en su despacho, con un par de personas, a buen seguro clientes. No podía entrar ahí por las malas. Decidió que lo haría de otra forma. Llamó a Sebastián y le comentó que le había surgido un problema. Éste le dijo que no pasaba nada. De modo que la muchacha se aseguró tener el día libre. Entonces esperó a la tarde, ese individuo terminó su jornada. Salió del trabajo y fue directo a su coche. La chica invocó su poder de justiciera. Aprovechando que no había nadie en el garaje se abalanzó sobre aquel miserable. Tras una patada que le derribó la joven se plantó a un metro de él y le conminó con tono furioso.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Samantha Wilson, canalla?

 

Bob no podía creerlo, tras ese golpe que le tomó totalmente por sorpresa se encontraba ante una de las Justicieras. Si no se equivocaba era la Dama del Hielo. Lo que no comprendía es porqué le atacaba. Y cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañera de trabajo su expresión sí que adquirió rasgos de temor.

-Un, un momento. ¿De qué me estás hablando? Samantha no vino a trabajar.  
-¿No me digas?- Le espetó sarcásticamente la justiciera agarrándole de las solapas del traje y haciéndole levantar con violencia, para estrellarle contra el coche.- ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¡Habla!.  
\- Yo no he hecho nada con ella. - Replicó el intimidado tipo.-  
-¿Y esas llamadas? - Le inquirió la Dama del Hielo.-  
-¿Qué llamadas?- Quiso saber a su vez Bob.-

 

Aunque su interlocutora no parecía poseer mucha paciencia. Le agarró por el cuello para matizarle con falsa condescendencia.

-Esas que le has hecho. Por ejemplo ayer noche…era tu número de móvil…

 

No obstante el interpelado negó con la cabeza afirmando con incredulidad.

-Hace dos días que perdí mi móvil. - Negó él añadiendo con un tono pleno de seguridad.- Pregunte a la policía si no me cree. Denuncié su desaparición.  
-Eso es un truco barato, amigo.- Rebatió la justiciera.- Podrías haberlo denunciado y tenerlo escondido en el bolsillo.  
\- Le juro que no sé de qué me habla.- Insistió el tipo que estaba cada vez más asustado, cuando añadió con tono lleno de preocupación.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sam?

 

Ahora Kerria comenzaba a dudar, o ese tío era el mejor actor del mundo o algo definitivamente no iba nada bien.

-Si me has mentido sé dónde encontrarte.- Pudo replicar ella soltándole y alejándose de allí con celeridad.-

 

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer. Llamó al contacto que tenía en la policía, el inspector Higgins que ya trabajase con su madre, cuando Bertie era la Dama del Hielo. En pocas palabras puso al corriente al agente de lo que sucedía. Éste se brindó a hacer averiguaciones. Avisó a la justiciera a través del comunicador de ella. La versión de Bob concordaba, al menos sí que denunció la desaparición del teléfono móvil en la fecha que le había dicho. Siguieron a ese hombre pero no hizo nada sospechoso salvo ir a su casa, y allí se quedó. La policía también fue al piso de Samantha y no encontraron nada. Estaba claro que esa chica no pasó allí la noche. Ahora Kerria estaba muy asustada. Llamaba al móvil de la chica pero estaba desconectado. Y todavía fue a peor. Sobre todo cuando encontraron el coche de su pareja y un pequeño rastro de sangre de ésta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Dios mío?- Se decía totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-

 

No quería acudir a sus padres. No sabía que podrían hacer ellos en esa situación. Solo había alguien a quien podía recurrir. Creía recordar que por un congreso médico estaría en la ciudad. De hecho había hablado con sus padres poco antes de llegar. No se lo pensó y telefoneó a su madrina Ami.

-Ella me ayudará. Recuerdo como vino a apoyar a mamá, cuando la nave de Leval y Amatista despareció…

 

Esos tristes días le pasaron por la mente una vez más. Estaba junto a su madre que por aquel entonces seguía ensimismada. Kerria ya no sabía que decirle. Permanecía sentada junto a ella y sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. La joven se levantó para abrir.

-¡Madrina! Exclamó llena de alegría.-  
-¡Hola cielo!- Sonrió cariñosamente Ami.-

 

Kerria la abrazó como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. No pudo evitar llorar…

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- Inquirió su preocupada madrina.-  
-Es mamá. - Pudo balbucear ella.- Se pasa el día en el jardín, mirando al cielo. No tiene ganas de nada. Es como si no quisiera vivir. ¡Madrina por favor!… ¡Tienes que hacer algo!… ¡Yo no he podido hacer nada!…

 

Cuando ésta se separó de aquel intenso abrazo sonrió débilmente y acarició la barbilla de su ahijada para decir con suavidad.

-Soy su amiga, estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que haga falta. Pero es ella quien debe superarlo. Tesoro…Tú no puedes hacer más. Ahora déjame un rato con ella…

 

Y la joven obedeció quedándose parada en el salón. Ami en efecto fue hasta el jardín. Allí, en el porche estaba su querida y vieja amiga. Al principio ésta casi ni se dio cuenta de su llegada. Después sí que reaccionó abrazándose también a ella. Desde la distancia la muchacha pudo oír llorar a su madre y escuchó asimismo las dulces palabras de su madrina, tratando de confortarla.

-Debes tener fe, Bertie. En ellos y en que todo se solucionará. Hemos pasado por mucho las dos. Han sido demasiadas cosas en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y siempre vimos que tras la noche más larga y oscura el sol acaba saliendo.

 

Y Kerria llorando sin poder parar, las dejó tranquilas subiendo a su habitación. Por fortuna al cabo de un buen rato su madre parecía estar mejor. Translucía un poco de alivio en su mirada. O al menos una tímida esperanza. No llegó a saber qué pudo decirle la madrina Ami. Seguramente algunas cosas que tan solo ellas dos comprenderían.

-Ahora vuelvo a necesitarte.- Suspiró la chica, volviendo de esos recuerdos.- Tú nunca me has fallado. Has sido como una segunda madre para mí…ayudaste a traerme al mundo, ¡me salvaste la vida! Querida madrina Ami.

 

Por su parte, la doctora Mizuno estaba terminando una ponencia sobre las nuevas tecnologías en medicina. Al acabar vio con agrado como tenía un mensaje de su ahijada. Aunque la sonrisa se le borró enseguida de los labios. Ese era el número de comunicador de la Dama del Hielo. Tras ponerla en someros antecedentes la citaba en un parque cercano. No se lo pensó. Después de responder pidiéndole a Kerria unas muestras de la persona desaparecida se puso en marcha. Al cabo de una hora la aguardaba sentada en un banco. Su ahijada llegó al poco tiempo.

-¡Cuánto me alegra verte madrina!- Pudo decir la chica casi a punto de llorar.-  
-¿Qué te pasa Kerria?- Inquirió la mujer que la observaba no sin inquietud.- Dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarte, cielo?

 

La doctora lucía un aspecto bastante elegante, con un traje de falda y blazer color azul marino y zapatos negros. Llevaba su tablet y un bolso del que extrajo su minicomputadora especial, en tanto su ahijada la observaba con expectación.

-Lo que te conté es lo único que sé. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué le pueda haber pasado.- Casi balbució la joven.-  
-Muy bien, ahora tranquila. Dime ¿tienes las muestras? - Le pidió Ami.-

 

Kerria asintió, sacó una cajita en la que iban algunos mechones de pelo de Sam, de los que ella se dejó en el peine tras pasar una noche las dos juntas. La doctora Mizuno eligió un cabello y pasó el escáner de su computadora, a la par que sonreía declarando a modo de explicación.

\- Como esa muchacha tiene el móvil apagado no podremos rastrearlo al modo convencional. De modo que usaremos tecnología del siglo treinta. Ya verás cómo nos da un paradero. Con su impronta genética podremos captar su presencia. Una vez identificado el individuo mi ordenador se pondrá en contacto con todas las bases de datos y los satélites de inteligencia militar. Mediante termografías y otros sistemas que serían muy largos de contar localizarán a tu amiga.  
-Para mí es más que una amiga, madrina Ami.- Pudo decir su interlocutora con la voz tomada por la emoción y la angustia.- La quiero…  
-Comprendo- afirmó la doctora posando una mano sobre las de su ahijada para afirmar con tono dulce y tranquilizador.- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

 

La computadora trabajó rápido, sobre la pantalla apareció sobreimpresionado un mapa de la Tierra, poco a poco éste fue variando en escala hasta reducirse a América, el Estado de Nueva York y por fin, una dirección concreta a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Está ahí? – Inquirió la chica con visible nerviosismo.-  
-Si.- Repuso Ami que la indicó.- Vamos para allá, sin pérdida de tiempo.

 

Las dos montaron en el coche de Kerria que condujo lo más deprisa que pudo sin exceder los límites. Pese a la ansiedad que la invadía y la zozobra por su novia ahora no podían ser detenidas y ella lo sabía. Al cabo de una hora llegaron a una zona de almacenes industriales. Allí, tras aparcar el vehículo a prudente distancia y tras asegurarse de que nadie las observaba, las dos adoptaron sus identidades de Justiciera y Guerrera Mercurio respectivamente...

-Bueno, vamos allá.- Indicó Mercurio que se puso en marcha siendo seguida por su ahijada.-

 

Por su parte Samantha despertó confusa. Tenía la vista algo borrosa y aun le dolía la cabeza por aquel golpe. Debía de tener un buen chichón, aunque ese era ahora el menor de sus problemas. Estaba atada a una silla con las manos a la espalda. Apenas volvió se aclaró su visión pudo observar con horror un rostro muy familiar.

-Vaya, mi querida Sam. ¿Ya te has despertado?- Le dijo aquella voz masculina con sorna.-

 

La chica apenas si pudo musitar con tono entre quejumbroso y aturdido.

-Steve…  
-Si cariño. Tu maridito está aquí. - Repuso amablemente éste.- ¿Lo ves? Ahora todo va a ir bien…volveremos a ser un equipo, ¿eh?...

 

Era un hombre moreno, alto y que rondaría casi los treinta años, de semblante atractivo desfigurado sin embargo por una torva sonrisa. La aterrada muchacha apenas podía pensar. ¡Allí estaba él! Ese hombre al que creyó haber dejado atrás, cuando le encerraron por maltratarla. Le costó mucho denunciarle, no en vano fue su esposo y además, amigo del instituto. Ambos comenzaron a salir como novios cuando Sam tenía veinte años. Al principio ese hombre se mostraba muy cordial y amable con ella. Salieron juntos durante meses y con las bendiciones de la familia de la muchacha, se casaron. Pero al poco tiempo él comenzó a mostrarse posesivo, demasiado quizás. Por esa misma época Samantha comenzó a fijarse con interés en otras mujeres. A decir verdad siempre se había sentido atraída por chicas, pero sabía que sus padres jamás aprobarían aquello. Como también le gustaban los hombres le dio una oportunidad a Steve y al principio no la defraudó. Es más, nadie la obligó realmente a casarse. Fue ella quien llegó a enamorarse. Por desgracia cuando estaban casados él empezó a controlarla en exceso. Sobre todo cuando la muchacha quiso trabajar y ser independiente. Además estaba el asunto de que no tenían hijos. Al comienzo de su matrimonio Sam sí quiso ser madre algún día, después, viendo el cariz que tomaba aquello, se las arregló para evitarlo con anticonceptivos u otras maneras para calmarle antes de tener sexo. No deseaba traer al mundo a un bebé inocente que sufriera en esas circunstancias. Al principio Steve no dio la impresión de molestarse por eso. Sin embargo, más adelante, comenzaron las discusiones por ese y otros motivos. En un primer momento solo la gritaba, pero después, un día, durante una discusión, él la abofeteó. Enseguida se disculpó lamentando aquello y suplicándole que le perdonase. Sam lo hizo, quería pensar que su marido perdió los nervios. Pero aquello se repitió. La aterrada chica acudió a sus padres y estos, chapados a la antigua como estaban, para evitar un escándalo le dijeron que debía ir con su esposo a un gabinete de conciliación. No obstante, lo que hizo fue ir a la policía. Denunció el hecho y detuvieron a su marido. Al probarse las acusaciones le sentenciaron a cinco años. Tras apenas un año y medio de casados ella obtuvo el divorcio y una orden de alejamiento. Hacía algo más de tres años de todo aquello. Sam no entendía cómo podía estar libre, aunque supuso que se habría comportado muy bien en la cárcel y eso seguramente le redujera la sentencia. Desde luego, cuando Steve quería podía ser encantador. Ahora estaba poniendo música y canturreaba acompañando aquel “Every breath you take”, que tanto le gustaba. Sobre todo porque cuadraba con su manera de ser…

Cada vez que respires  
Cada movimiento que hagas  
Cada atadura que rompas  
Cada paso que des  
Estaré observándote

Cada día  
Cada palabra que digas  
Cada juego que juegues  
Cada noche que te quedes  
Estaré observándote

Oh ¿No puedes ver  
Que me perteneces  
Como mi pobre corazón me duele  
Con cada paso que das?

Cada movimiento que hagas  
Cada promesa que rompas  
Cada vez que finjas una sonrisa  
Cada reclamo que hagas  
Estaré observándote

Desde que te fuiste estoy perdido sin rastro  
Sueño en las noches, solo puedo ver tu rostro  
Miro a mi alrededor pero no te puedo reemplazar  
Siempre estoy llorando, nena, ¡por favor!

Cada movimiento que hagas  
Cada promesa que rompas  
Cada vez que finjas una sonrisa  
Cada reclamo que hagas  
Te estaré observando.

(Every Breath you take. Police. Crédito al autor)

 

La muchacha recordaba con creciente miedo como en las pruebas periciales realizadas a su esposo durante el juicio le habían diagnosticado un claro perfil psicopático. Y ahora en tanto ella le escuchaba helada de terror él tarareaba esa melodía y cantaba descuidadamente.

-Me perteneces a mí…cada respiración que haces, cada paso que das, te estaré observando.  
\- Por favor Steve…- Pudo decir la chica tratando de sobreponerse a su temor.-  
-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé! No debí darte tan fuerte. Lo siento cariño… pero ha sido por tu culpa. ¡Fíjate!, tienes una buena contusión. Pero no te preocupes… te la curaré. ¿Sabes? -Remató reprochándola incluso por ello.- Me diste un buen susto cuando no despertabas…

 

Aquel hombre era realmente un enfermo, hablaba de eso como si no fuese con él. Sam no pudo evitar llorar llena de miedo y su solicito ex marido le enjugó las lágrimas con asombrosa delicadeza utilizando un fino pañuelo.

-No sigas con esto, te lo suplico… - gimió la chica.-

 

Aunque ahora la expresión de aquel tipo se endureció, levantando el mentón de la chica con brusquedad para hacer que le mirase a los ojos y espetó con desprecio.

-¡Qué vergüenza Samantha! ¿Qué dirían tus padres? ¡Eh!. Enrollada con otra tía. Mira que lo intenté, quise llevarte por el buen camino. Pero tú, tú tenías que ceder ante esos pecaminosos impulsos. Por suerte te he podido encontrar. Me costó mucho trabajo, incluso conseguí el teléfono de tu compañero. ¡Pobre tipo! Si hasta llegué a pensar al principio que salías con él. Desde luego hubiese sido mejor que esto. Por lo menos te habrías comportado como una mujer normal. Pero no debes inquietarte ya. Ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Volveremos a casa y formaremos una familia de verdad…ésta vez tendremos hijos. Porque seguro que ahora lo vamos a lograr…

 

Su interlocutora no era capaz de replicar. Por experiencia sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera si contestaba erróneamente podría enfurecerle más. Aunque si no respondía también podría tomárselo a mal. ¿Qué podría hacer? El suplicar no le serviría de nada, de modo que trató de ser inteligente.

-Sí, es cierto.- Susurró sumisamente ella.- Tienes razón, no me he portado bien, pero ahora que me has perdonado seré una buena esposa. Con todo el esfuerzo que te has tomado para encontrarme…

 

Aquello hizo que Steve sonriera con amplitud, pero ahora parecía demostrar estar alegre. Asintió con energía y contestó con palpable satisfacción.

-¡Claro, claro!… es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, Sam. ¿Lo comprendes ahora, verdad? Todo esto lo hago por ti, por nosotros… Hiciste mal, pero las cosas se van a arreglar, cariño. Todo volverá a estar en su lugar.

 

La chica solo asintió débilmente tratando de pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Si al menos pudiera agarra el móvil que tenía en su chaqueta, conectarlo y llamar…

-Tienes razón.- Dijo entre tanto.- Ahora me doy cuenta...

 

Entre tanto la Dama del Hielo y la Guerrera Mercurio recorrían la zona con premura. Ami utilizaba su computadora para ir acotando el rastro.

-Debe de estar aquí, entre estos almacenes, pero me llegan interferencias.

 

Pese a que la sailor trataba de afinar era casi imposible distinguir el sitio exacto. Kerria se impacientaba, temía lo que hubiera podido pasarle a su pareja. Ami se percató de ello y le sonrió animosamente en tanto le decía.

-Tranquila. La encontraremos...es cuestión de poco tiempo, ya lo verás.

 

Su interlocutora asintió deseando fervientemente que así fuese. No obstante cada minuto podría ser vital. Entre tanto Sam trataba de ganarse la confianza de su ex marido. Comenzó por decirle con un tono que simulaba ligera contrariedad.

\- Cariño, con este aspecto tan terrible que tengo ahora no te gustaré como antes.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- replicó de inmediato él, sonriendo para afirmar de modo condescendiente.- ¡Ah! la típica coquetería femenina. Tu padre siempre lo decía. Eres una chica muy presumida. Pero supongo que así debe ser. ¿Lo ves? Las mujeres debéis preocuparos por gustarles a vuestros maridos…eso está bien. Porque es lo natural.  
-Quisiera poder arreglarme un poco, para ti. -Musitó ella con timidez, tratando de aprovechar aquel argumento.-

 

Steve se quedó observándola unos instantes. Aunque no dijo nada, como si estuviese procesando esa petición. Samantha estaba angustiada, no sabía que le podría estar rondando por la cabeza a ese demente. Sin embargo, para alivio de la joven, su captor al poco asintió. Se aproximó liberando las manos de la chica según le informaba con tono despreocupado ahora.

\- Tienes un tocador a la derecha, al final del pasillo.

 

Agradeciéndoselo con una forzada sonrisa Sam se dirigió despacio hacia allí, no quería dar la impresión de estar asustada, aunque realmente estuviese aterrorizada. Sabía que Steve podía ser muy inestable y agresivo si se enfadaba. Por ahora parecía que le había engañado, pero no podía estar segura. En cuanto pudo se metió en ese pequeño baño. No obstante su ex marido la seguía. La muchacha tuvo el tiempo justo para sacar su móvil, encenderlo y marcar el teléfono de Kerria...

 

La Dama del Hielo escuchó el sonido de su comunicador. Tenía la frecuencia del teléfono desviada a él cuando estaba transformada en Justiciera. De ese modo pudo ver el número de Samantha.

\- Es ella. ¡Es Sam!- Exclamó atrayendo la atención de Ami.-  
-Rápido, ¡rastréala! - Le indicó su madrina.-  
\- ¿Sam?- Preguntó la chica tratando de recibir respuesta.-  
-Por....favor....- escuchó un susurro lleno de temor.- Estoy atrapada, Steve me tiene en un local,...no sé dónde...  
-¿Steve? ¿Quién es?..- Inquirió la atónita Justiciera.-

 

Aunque no hubo réplica a esa pregunta. Eso inquietó a las dos. Fue Ami quién le indicó a su ahijada.

\- Ya casi la tenemos. Hazla hablar un poco más.  
-¿Estás herida?- Fue la pregunta de Kerria.-  
-Mi cabeza....- Fue la única réplica que pudo recibir cuando se cortó la comunicación.-  
-Sam...¡Sam!- insistió la Dama del Hielo con visible inquietud.-  
-¡La tengo! - exclamó Ami.- ¡Vamos!- le indicó a interlocutora.-

 

A todo correr la Dama del Hielo la siguió en dirección a las coordenadas que aparecían en su ordenador...

-No estamos lejos.- Le aseguró la Guerrera Mercurio.-  
-No me gusta nada.- Apenas pudo replicar la asustada Kerria.- Se ha cortado de repente, como si alguien hubiera…  
-¡Deja de pensar en eso y corre!- La arengó Ami.-

 

Ambas lo hicieron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus piernas. Pese a todo Kerria no podía dejar de sentirse muy asustada. Y por desgracia aunque no lo supiera, motivos no le faltaban. En ese mismo instante Samantha estaba en el suelo, Steve la había abofeteado en cuanto la sorprendió con el móvil. Ahora ese hombre la miraba con una expresión llena de odio y malevolencia.

\- Sabía que no me podía fiar de ti. ¡Perra traidora! Debería darte vergüenza. Después de todo lo que he hecho para que volviéramos a estar juntos.

 

La joven no pudo ni tratar de responder, él la propinó una patada en el vientre que la hizo retorcerse de dolor. Mientras tanto tenía que seguir escuchando la perorata interminable de ese perturbado.

\- Habría sido tan bonito. Hubiésemos sido tan felices, ¡pero tú tenías que estropearlo todo! - Aulló en tanto la agarraba sin miramientos del cuello y la levantaba bruscamente del suelo.- ¡Todo arruinado por tu impudicia!

 

En ese instante se escuchó un estruendo, la puerta del local había saltado por los aires. Al poco una densa niebla cubrió todo el lugar. Steve no acertaba a comprender que sucedía. Dejó caer a su presa y se hizo con un cuchillo que tenía en un mueble cercano. Aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo tambalearse, seguido de una patada en el estómago que le dobló en el suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sintió un frío intensísimo. Sus manos estaban aprisionadas en un bloque de hielo y escarcha. 

\- Este tipo ya no dará problemas.- Afirmó Mercurio que se ocupó de vigilarle en tanto Kerria socorría a la víctima.-

 

Medio inconsciente por la paliza Sam apenas si pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer. Estaba uniformada. Su traje consistía en un corpiño blanco, con un lazo azul sobre el pecho y falda y botas altas de ese mismo color y su rostro llevaba un antifaz a juego.

-Samantha. ¡Contéstame!- Le pidió una asustada Kerria.-

 

La muchacha solo podía gemir, esa voz le llegaba difusa y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Ami, tras dejar al aturdido agresor atrapado con otro rayo congelante, se aproximó a la víctima para reconocerla.

-Tiene al menos dos costillas rotas y puede tener lesiones en la cabeza. No debemos moverla. Ya he llamado a la policía y a una ambulancia desde mi comunicador.  
-¿Se pondrá bien?- Le preguntó su ahijada entre lágrimas.-  
-Si, por suerte hemos llegado a tiempo. Aunque...- Mercurio se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes y pudo decir.- ¿Tienes por ahí alguna alubia de las que usaba tu padre?

 

La Dama del Hielo se apresuró a buscar. Por fortuna llevaba un par de ellas, aunque se detuvo cuando iba a sacar una y dijo con pesar.

-Si se la doy se recobrará y todo lo que le ha hecho este malnacido desaparecerá. Cualquier prueba para acusarle por agresión. Aunque nos quede secuestro en un juicio podrían rebajarlo a retención ilegal. Quizás alegando enajenación transitoria. Y estaría libre al poco tiempo. Sam nunca estaría tranquila.- Fue capaz de decir mordiéndose el labio presa de la impotencia.- No puedo ayudarla de esa manera…- Sollozó llena de amargura.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió haciéndose cargo de ello, con visible tristeza a su vez. Apenas si pudo responder.

-Trataré de vendarla lo mejor que pueda usando lo que tengamos, enseguida llegará la ayuda.

 

Eso era cierto. La policía y los servicios médicos tardarían poco en llegar. Entre tanto Kerria se encaró con aquel miserable y le espetó.

-Maldito demente. ¡Has torturado a una mujer inocente! En nombre de la Justicia, yo, la Dama del Hielo, te castigaré.

Pero el tipo ese la miró impertérrito y sonrió, añadiendo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Eres solo otra perra más. Otra que no sabe cuál es su lugar. ¿Te crees muy poderosa jugando con ese disfraz, eh?...Parece una de esas putas de película.

 

Kerria perdió el dominio de sí y aferró a ese hombre del cuello con sus dos manos casi impidiéndole respirar.

-¡No me pongas a prueba, bastardo!- Exclamó llena de ira.- O te daré una ración de lo que le has hecho a esa pobre chica.  
-¡Basta, contrólate!- intervino la Guerrera Mercurio tratando de hacer que su compañera aflojase el agarre.- Recuerda quién eres, tenemos que hacer justicia, no vengarnos.

 

A desgana la aludida cedió soltando a ese individuo que tosió repetidas veces tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Será mejor que vayas con ella. - Le indicó Ami señalando hacia Sam que, estaba tendida en el suelo y arropada con una manta de las que habían encontrado en aquella especie de refugio.- Quédate a su lado.

 

La Dama del Hielo se arrodilló delante de su pareja. Ésta apenas si pudo abrir ahora los ojos, sentía dolor y respiraba con dificultad, aun así pudo gemir entre sollozos.

-Gracias…gracias por salvarme…  
\- Es nuestro deber. Tranquila, te podrás bien. - Pudo responder su interlocutora con lágrimas también.- Todo irá bien…

 

Kerria no podía soportar verla así y además no ser capaz de decirle quién era. Por desgracia ese tipo estaba cerca y no debía descubrirse. Quizás algún día le contaría a Sam su secreto, pero por ahora debía guardarlo. Pese a que su corazón le gritase que tenía que quitarse su antifaz, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Por su parte Samantha veía ahora a esa mujer de larga melena azulada a sus ojos y que tenía una voz serena pero fuerte a un tiempo. Era una de las famosas Justicieras. Desde niña había oído hablar de ellas. Había sido muy afortunada al ser rescatada por una. Aunque su favorita siempre fue la Dama del Fuego, ésta tampoco estaba nada mal, creyó recordar que era la Dama del Hielo. Y esa heroína tan extraordinaria le sonreía ahora diciéndole con dulzura y un tono que le era muy familiar. Tanto que casi creía conocerla...

\- Lo peor ha pasado. No tengas miedo. Ahora trata de descansar, enseguida te llevarán a un hospital. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?  
-Por favor…. A mi pareja, se llama Kerria…Mejor no…no quiero que sufra más por mí.- Se corrigió apenas ente balbuceos.- No merece sufrir más...  
-No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que querrá estar junto a ti. Todo va a salir bien…ya lo verás. - Contestó la atormentada justiciera entre sollozos acariciando suavemente el pelo de la muchacha y luchando denodadamente por no llorar.- Todo se va arreglar.

 

Al poco llegaron las asistencias. Mercurio les comentó someramente lo que había observado en la víctima. Además de sus valoraciones había reconocido a la muchacha con su escáner del mini ordenador y eso le confirmó en gran parte su diagnóstico. Gracias a eso estabilizaron rápidamente a Sam y la llevaron en camilla a la ambulancia con datos muy precisos. La Dama del Hielo por su parte entregó a ese tipo a las autoridades. El propio inspector Higgins tomó declaración a la Justiciera y a la Guerrera Mercurio. Aunque no hizo mucha falta, Steve proclamaba a quien quisiera oírle que había hecho todo aquello por el bien de su esposa. Eso hizo que a Kerria se le helase la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qué dices maldito loco? ¿Cómo que esposa? - Pudo inquirir a ese individuo.-  
\- Es mi mujer, y evitaré que se convierta en una desviada, ¡lo juro, lo haré!… ¡Antes la mataré que permitirla andar por el mal camino!…- Exclamó ese tipo en tanto era esposado.-

 

De nuevo y con gran esfuerzo Ami tuvo que ocuparse de apartar a su furiosa ahijada de ese hombre cuando le oyeron decir eso. Kerria se abalanzó sobre él deseando estrangularle con sus manos. Pero su compañera la sujetó como buenamente pudo. Ese loco ya estaba siendo custodiado por las autoridades tras derretir las barras de hielo que le apresaban. El inspector ordenó que se lo llevasen y de forma conciliatoria le comentó a la justiciera que aún se revolvía tratando de soltarse del agarre de la apurada sailor…

-Es cosa nuestra. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu colaboración.  
-¡Espero que se pudra en la cárcel por lo que ha hecho! - Siseó la Dama del Hielo, haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por calmarse.- Porque si sale antes de tiempo le estaré esperando fuera…

 

Ami la miró con expresión entre consternada y suplicante. Por su parte el veterano policía hizo como si no hubiese escuchado del todo aquello y sí que le pidió a la justiciera con tinte conciliador.

-Comprendo muy bien que te den ganas de darle su merecido a un canalla como ese. Te confesaré que me ocurre lo mismo, pero confía en mí. Déjalo de cuenta del sistema. Será lo mejor. Tú te debes a la justicia. Igual que yo. Ese cerdo no se merece el honor de que te manches las manos con él. 

 

Su interlocutora asintió de forma débil cediendo en su ira, Ami al fin pudo soltarla. La Dama del Hielo se relajó y se alejó. Tras despedirse del policía tanto ella como su madrina se marcharon no sin antes haberse enterado de a qué hospital se iba a llevar a Samantha. Una vez estuvieron lejos y ocultas revirtieron sus transformaciones para adoptar sus identidades civiles. Al poco abordaron el coche de Kerria. Allí, la chica no pudo soportar aquella brutal tensión más, se derrumbó llorando. Ami la abrazó durante largo rato con cariño maternal y le susurró al oído.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te has portado como una auténtica luchadora justiciera. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos también de haberte visto.  
-¡Lo siento! Por favor madrina, perdóname.- Pudo balbucear la chica, arrepentida ahora de su arrebato.- ¡Quería matarle, matarle con mis propias manos por lo que le ha hecho a Sam!  
\- No hay nada que perdonar, tesoro. Lo comprendo. - Le replicó su interlocutora con afecto y visible lástima.- Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
-Te pido que no se lo cuentes a mis padres. - Le suplicó la muchacha.- No quiero meterles en más problemas. Ni hacerles sufrir.  
\- Cuenta conmigo. No diré nada que tú no quieras que diga. Y anímate. Todo va a ir bien. Tu pareja estará recuperada en poco tiempo. Ahora vamos a ir a verla y estarás con ella. ¡Vamos!, tienes que seguir siendo fuerte. Por ti y por esa chica. - Le sonrió Mercurio en cuanto se soltaron del abrazo, agregó tratando de sonar jovial para disipar esa tensión.- Por cierto, es muy guapa.  
-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Es un gran honor para mí que alguien como tú esté a mi lado. No merezco tanto. - Declaró su emocionada interlocutora.-  
-No tienes porqué disculparte, cielo. – Le respondió Ami con dulzura y afecto, en tanto le acariciaba la barbilla, para añadir.- Al contrario. Eres mi ahijada y te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija. Además, has estado magnífica. Y para mí ha sido un placer y una gran alegría el poder combatir la injusticia a tu lado, al igual que hice hace años con tu madre y tus tías. Me complace comprobar que ellas tienen muy buenas sucesoras aquí. Y créeme. Para nosotras las guerreras de la Justicia es muy importante el poder contar contigo o con tus compañeras. El mundo es muy grande y hay demasiada maldad todavía. Así que, ahora, recompón esa cara tan bonita que tienes y vamos junto a tu chica. Debes estar contenta y animosa para ella.

 

Y tras enjugarse las lágrimas su ahijada asintió. Por supuesto que lo estaría. Sin pérdida de tiempo pusieron rumbo al hospital. Al llegar enseguida pidieron ver a la paciente. Por desgracia el servicio de urgencias les dijo que debían ser familiares. Afortunadamente la doctora Mizuno exhibió sus credenciales como médico y les fue permitido el paso. Sam dormía tras haber sido sedada. Su pareja no se apartó de su lado. Fue su madrina la que la convenció de que debía poner al corriente a sus padres de donde estaba. Aunque no les contase toda la historia. La chica suspiró, Ami llevaba razón. De inmediato llamó a casa. Fue Roy quién atendió el teléfono. Tras ser puesto al corriente por su llorosa hija de que Samantha había sido asaltada por un delincuente enseguida se dispuso a ir para allá. Una vez recogió a su esposa del instituto privado donde ella trabajaba los Malden se personaron enseguida. Abrazaron a su desconsolada hija en la sala de espera en tanto Ami se ocupaba de comprobar el estado de la paciente. Al fin, la doctora Mizuno bajó con una sonrisa adornando su semblante y declaró animosamente.

-Está mejor de lo que parecía, tiene un par de costillas rotas, una contusión en la cabeza y algunos hematomas, por suerte no es nada más serio que eso. Se recuperará en cuestión de pocos días. Debido al golpe en la cabeza el protocolo marca que permanezca ingresada al menos cuarenta y ocho horas, al margen de las otras lesiones.  
-Si - Afirmó Roy quien sabía eso merced a su experiencia en el baloncesto.- Es lo mismo que para cualquier golpe de ese tipo en algún jugador.  
-Muchas gracias, Ami – le sonrió Bertie tomando a su amiga del alma de las manos para sentenciar.- Gracias de todo corazón por cuidar de mi hija.  
\- Para eso estamos las madrinas. - Afirmó la interpelada con otra sonrisa luminosa en tanto decía.- Ahora debo irme. Me temo que tengo muchas cosas que preparar, mi avión sale para Tokio en apenas tres horas.  
-Te llevo a tu hotel. - Se ofreció Roy que añadía con su desenfadado tono habitual, en este caso para aliviar la tensión, en tanto Ami y él se alejaban.- Mira que no querer alojarte en nuestra casa…  
-Ya sabes que no me gusta molestar – Replicaba la aludida.-  
-Tú nunca molestas.- Afirmaba su interlocutor.- Por cierto. ¿Qué tal las otras chicas?... Y Mamoru, ¿sigue tan chapas?...

 

Ami se rio al oír lo último, Roy lo hizo con ella y de esta forma tomaron el ascensor, entre tanto madre e hija estaban sentadas aguardando. Fue Bertie la que, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la agotada muchacha, le dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado admonitoria…

-Cariño. Gracias a Dios que todo se ha resuelto bien, pero debiste decírnoslo.  
-Mamá. En cuanto me enteré os avisé.- Pudo pretextar la chica.-

 

Aunque Beruche sonrió moviendo la cabeza y replicó.

-Os conozco muy bien a ti y a tu madrina. Y sé que Ami no me lo diría aunque la torturase, como cuando éramos enemigas. Pero seguro que tú has tenido que ver con esto mucho más de lo que me cuentas, hija. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Sentenció dedicándole una mirada muy significativa al collar que pendía del cuello de la joven.-

 

Kerria no supo que contestar, estaba claro que no podría engañar a su madre. Pero afortunadamente fue ésta la que retomó la palabra para añadir de forma más afectuosa y aparcar esa incómoda cuestión.

-Lo importante es que Samantha está bien y que os queréis. No te preocupes, hasta que su familia venga nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella.  
-¡Gracias mamá! Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis por mí. Os quiero mucho a papá y a ti. - Sollozó la chica.-  
-Eres nuestra hija. Nosotros también te queremos, más que a nada. - Le contestó su madre agregando con mucho cariño.- Ahora te haría bien ir a descansar. Yo me quedará vigilando a Sam. En cuanto despierte te llamaré.

 

Pese a que la chica no quería irse finalmente tuvo que aceptar hacerlo. Estaba realmente agotada tras toda aquella dura prueba. Fue a casa, durmió unas horas y cuando regresó su novia ya estaba despierta. No tardó en ir a verla y abrazarse a ella. Las dos lloraron, después rieron y Samantha le contó la verdad de su historia a su compañera. Kerria le prometió que ella siempre la querría y las dos terminaron fundidas en un emotivo abrazo, ante Bertie y Roy, que había vuelto de dejar a Ami en el aeropuerto. Así, sin darse cuenta, pasaron los días. Samantha fue dada de alta, aunque su familia no fue avisada por expreso deseo de la paciente, alegando que no quería asustar a sus padres y que las lesiones no eran de gravedad. La fecha del juicio contra Steve se fijó para unas semanas más tarde. Mientras tanto ese hombre estaría en prisión, donde no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie. Pese a ello Kerria se brindó a quedarse con su pareja y retrasar su viaje. Pero Sam le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Ella estaba bien y tenía una semana de baja laboral. La animó a reencontrarse con su hermano y su amiga del alma. Así, ambas se despidieron hasta la vuelta de los Malden que embarcaron a bordo de una nave espacial que les llevaría efectivamente a su cita con Leval, Amatista y todos los viajeros de la SSP-1. Al volver, Kerria le contó a la chica que la boda fue maravillosa. Pero enseguida se centraron en resolver el juicio contra Steve del que salió una larga sentencia condenatoria para ese individuo. Durante el mismo Samantha no tuvo más remedio que contar el triste pasado que tenía. Aunque eso, lejos de apartar a Kerria de su lado, hizo que ésta la quisiese aún más, exactamente tal y como le había prometido en el hospital. Así pasaron los meses, continuaron su relación de pareja y se marcharon a vivir a un apartamento del que salieron al aceptar la propuesta de Roy y Beruche para que vivieran con ellos. Entonces sucedió en la Tierra algo terrible pero que terminó por ser maravilloso. De esta forma Samantha descubriría también el secreto de su pareja y de la familia de ésta. Al poco de aquello Kerria tuvo que volver al espacio. Ésta vez a Bios, el planeta que habían conseguido hacer habitable desde la nave de su hermano. La razón, celebrar la Navidad. Sam tampoco pudo ir, se reunió con sus padres para hacer lo propio. De hecho eso fue para ella un intento de lograr armonía en el seno de su propia familia. Por su parte, para su pareja fue inolvidable la felicidad de ver nacer a su sobrino. Eso le hizo pensar en una idea que hacía tiempo le rondaba por su cabeza, una idea que ella y Samantha habían comentado sólo de pasada en algunas ocasiones. La posibilidad de tener un hijo...


	24. La historia de Kerria, Samantha y su hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más aventuras en paralelo la cuarta y quinta parte de la serie, Se aconseja leer al menos hasta el capítulo 30 de la quinta parte antes.

Poco después de visitar a Amatista y conocer al pequeño Asthel, Kerria se planteó muy en serio la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Estaba impaciente por volver a la Tierra, antes de eso envió un mensaje a Samantha para decírselo. Tras eso se despidió de Amatista y de su hermano y partió. A su llegada su compañera la esperaba en el astropuerto. La publicista no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo. Toda la historia del mundo había dado un vuelco y todavía apenas si era capaz, al igual que el resto de la población, de asimilarlo. La mujer nunca podría olvidarlo. Cuando, una mañana, aquel agujero negro inmenso apareció en el Cielo. Ella estaba trabajando, su compañero de entonces Bob, con el que había tenido unos meses anteriores algo tensos, estuvo muy amable sin embargo. Fue de hecho quién dijo…

-¿Qué demonios es eso que hay ahí?...- Indicaba apuntando con un dedo hacia el exterior, a través de una ventana.-

Samantha miró por inercia y quedó asombrada.

-¡Dios mío!- Pudo exclamar.- 

 

Rápidamente alguno de sus compañeros conectó una televisión. Las noticias de todas las cadenas hablaban de eso. Misteriosos agujeros negros que iban creciendo en los cielos de todas partes del mundo. Se entrevistaban a expertos astrofísicos que no parecían saber qué era aquello. Muchos gobernantes llamaban a la calma y se ordenó a la población encerrarse en sus casas. Pero Sam sabía que era cuestión de horas que el pánico más absoluto se adueñase de la ciudad. Quiso regresar de inmediato a casa con Kerria. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, fue precisamente Bob quién le dijo.

-Vete, ve con ella. No te preocupes, de hecho creo que todos deberíamos marcharnos a pasar el tiempo con nuestros seres queridos. Antes de que se colapsen las carreteras.

 

La muchacha asintió, le sonrió agradecida y no lo dudó. Pero antes de salir de allí, alguien apareció. Era Roy, ¡Se había materializado de la nada! Nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra, todos le observaban visiblemente sorprendidos. Fue entonces cuando el recién llegado declaró.

-No os asustéis, esto no es nada de particular. Sam, dame la mano. Nos vamos a casa.

 

La chica asintió, todavía en estado de shock. En cuanto aferró la mano del padre de su pareja los dos desaparecieron de allí. Al instante reapareció en el salón de la casa de los Malden. Allí, Bertie y Kerria aguardaban…

-Pero. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Le inquirió a aquel hombre que ahora la miraba sonriendo con afecto paternal.-  
\- Ha llegado el momento de que te contemos algunas cosas, Sam.- Terció su novia.-  
-¿Algunas cosas?... ¿Cómo cuáles?- Se interesó la joven.-

 

Por toda réplica Kerria le sonrió con ternura y ante la asombrada mirada de su pareja, gritó elevando un brazo.

\- ¡Corazón puro del Hielo, dame el poder!...

 

Y tras una secuencia de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma increíbles, Kerria apareció convertida en una Justiciera, la Dama del Hielo.

-¡Eras tú!- Exclamó Sam llevándose una mano a la boca, sin poder creer lo que veía.- ¡Fuiste tú la que me salvaste!…  
-Te lo contaremos todo de camino. - Intervino Bertie.-

 

En efecto, la atónita muchacha se percató de que allí también se hallaba otra de esas justicieras, o mejor dicho, era la famosa Guerrera Mercurio. La recordó, ella y la Dama del Hielo, ¡Kerria! la salvaron de su ex marido. Cuando él la secuestrara meses atrás. Ahora fue la misma sailor quién le comentó.

-Tú y el resto de la humanidad preparaos, vais a ver algo que será recordado durante generaciones. ¡La salvación del Mundo! ¡Del Universo entero!… Hoy al fin veréis a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión desplegando su poder…

 

Y al poco de decir eso, Roy les pidió a todos que se dieran la mano, desaparecieron reapareciendo en casa de otro grupo de personas con otra Sailor allí. Luego volvieron a unirse todos y desaparecieron otra vez. Al final, surgieron en medio de un campo, ¡estaban en otro país! Sam no pudo creerlo pero lo vio. Esa mujer rubia, tan etérea y elegante, junto con otras dos chicas de largos cabellos, negros unos y rosados los otros, elevándose al Cielo y emitiendo esos resplandores plateados, y otros muchos allí reunidos, incluyendo a Roy, refulgiendo en tonos dorados, plateados y en muchos colores más. El padre de Kerria y otro hombre tan imponente como él, que brillaba con los mismos destellos entre dorados y amarillos elevando los brazos y creando una gigantesca esfera de luz que arrojaron combinada con el poder de aquellos jóvenes. Finalmente un inmenso y blanco resplandor y después todo había terminado. Esos agujeros negros habían desaparecido como si jamás hubiesen estado allí…

 

Sam recordaba todo eso con incredulidad. ¡Y eso que lo había visto en primera persona! Aquella mujer esplendorosa, era la mismísima reina Serenity. La soberana de todas las Sailors Guardianas. Aunque lo que jamás pudo imaginar era que su propia pareja fuese una de ellas. Pero la vida continuaba. Tras esa fenomenal actuación la Asamblea de Naciones Unidas había votado por una gran mayoría investir a la reina de la Luna y a su esposo, el rey Endimión, como Soberanos de la Tierra. Kerria estuvo allí, como la Dama del Hielo, y, por si fuera poco, Samantha supo más tarde que los soberanos del planeta de los saiyan, aliados de Serenity, eran parientes de los Malden. ¡Nada menos que los tíos de su pareja! A pesar de ello, tanto Roy como Bertie no quisieron darse a conocer ante la opinión pública por eso, optando por una vida tranquila y apartada de aquello. Ella lo comprendía y daba gracias por esa decisión. Ya eran bastante famosos, él por su faceta de entrenador y ex jugador de baloncesto, y su hija por ser cantante y ahora una conocida activista por los derechos de los homosexuales, amén de haber dado ejemplo de coraje y valor al admitir públicamente su condición en un programa de máxima audiencia. Y en tanto aguardaba la vuelta de su novia, Sam recordó también unas fechas más recientes, cuando estuvo pasando la Navidad con su propia familia. No supo ni tuvo valor para confesarles su propia relación, pero sentados a la mesa en Nochebuena sacaron varios temas, entre ellos sus padres y su hermana hablaron de esos reyes de la Luna y de la propia Kerria.

-No sé qué más podré hacer. Mis padres nunca lo aceptarían.- Se dijo con tristeza mientras recordaba.-

 

Samantha estaba sentada junto a su hermana Teresa, el cabeza de familia presidía la mesa y su madre estaba frente a ellas. Los suyos eran de fuerte raigambre protestante. Su padre, aparte de ser contable, ejercía como reverendo de forma ocasional. Desde luego que no era ni el mejor sitio, ni el mejor momento para que ella confesase sus inclinaciones. Y menos tras lo sucedido en las últimas fechas. Antes de comenzar la cena, el señor Wilson bendijo la mesa con unas breves palabras de oración siendo secundado por el resto de la familia. Después empezaron. Al poco fue el patriarca el que comentó.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que nuestra familia volviera a reunirse. Desde aquel extraño suceso apenas si nos habíamos visto.  
-Por suerte, gracias a la reina Serenity, el mundo ha continuado. - Intervino Teresa con una leve sonrisa.- O no hubiéramos podido celebrar la Navidad.

 

Terry, como la llamaba cariñosamente Samantha, era su hermana pequeña. Estaba todavía acabando la universidad y quedó muy impresionada con aquella maravillosa demostración de poder de la soberana lunar. Desgraciadamente eso no se aplicaba a sus padres. Sobre todo al señor Wilson que, tras dedicarle una severa mirada, rebatió.

-¡Ya estamos con lo mismo otra vez! ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que oír la misma historia?  
-¡Pero papá! - Comentó Terry.- Ella y sus amigos nos salvaron a todos.  
-No hicieron nada más que la voluntad de Dios. Si es que esa llamada amenaza no fue una simple advertencia.- Replicó su interlocutor afirmando categóricamente.- En este mundo de pecado nos hemos apartado tanto de Nuestro Señor que tuvo que enviarnos una señal. Quizás esa mujer y los otros actuaron como su instrumento, o quizás solo quisieron aprovecharse. No lo sé. Pero eso de que ella y su esposo fuesen nombrados reyes de la Tierra. Es un grave pecado de soberbia por su parte. El único príncipe de la Tierra es nuestro Señor.

 

Hubo un espeso silencio en la mesa, durante unos instantes ninguna de las mujeres se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que la madre de ambas muchachas convino con su marido.

-Por supuesto. Además, ¿Cómo sabemos efectivamente que aquellos agujeros desaparecieron por obra de esa señora? Estoy de acuerdo con vuestro padre. Fue un aviso del Cielo. Dejad de pecad y comportaos correctamente. Apartad los vicios y las iniquidades de vosotros. Sí, luego admito que esa llamada reina habló bien, palabras como amor y amistad son bellas palabras…  
-No te fíes.- Intervino su esposo con patente desconfianza.- Hoy día se utiliza la palabra amor para fines realmente deplorables. Todavía recuerdo el programa ese donde salió aquella cantante, que, por cierto, era cliente tuya.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Sam a la que el corazón parecía haberle dado un vuelco en cuanto escuchó eso.-  
-¿Qué cliente?- Preguntó ella con el tono demudado, aunque de sobra lo sabía.-  
\- No me acuerdo de su nombre, era una depravada. Se atrevió a confesar que le gustaba tratar carnalmente con otras mujeres y a eso le llamaba amor. ¡Una descastada y una impúdica! Eso es lo que es. No comprendo cómo puedes trabajar con personas así. Debe ser del estilo a esa reina, o lo que sea.  
-Papá, por favor. La conozco, es una buena persona. - Pudo protestar Samantha aunque sin elevar el tono.-  
\- ¿Cómo va a ser buena alguien que presume de sus desviaciones y anima al resto de la gente a seguir su ejemplo?- Espetó su interlocutor con patente disgusto.- Y esas otras dos, las que se decían de su grupo…seguramente serán lo mismo que ella.  
-Creo recordar que ellas dijeron que no...- Se atrevió a corregirle Terry.-  
-Que dijeran sí o no da igual. ¡Cualquiera se fía de ellas! - Rebatió su padre para sentenciar.- Se complacían en secundar a la otra.  
-Sí, es cierto. Recuerdo que una dijo que le gustaban mucho los hombres y otra que estaba pensando en volverse… ¡oh! No puedo ni repetirlo, ¡qué vergüenza!- Terció la señora Wilson.-

 

Sam suspiró, quiso desde luego defender a Kerria y a sus compañeras y pudo replicar con tono paciente y conciliatorio.

-No fue así, mamá…Lo estás sacando de contexto. Una dijo que a ella le gustaban solo los hombres…y la otra que esperaba encontrar novio. Pero nada que ver con lo que crees. Hazme caso, las conozco. Son unas chicas muy normales y muy agradables.  
\- ¡Lo que hay que oír! Desde luego hija, no tienes remedio. Eres demasiado ingenua. - Suspiró su interlocutora, recordando de seguido.- Primero lo de ese loco de Steve, ahora defiendes a esas libertinas.

 

Eso no le sentó nada bien a Sam, ¿Qué quería decir su madre? ¿Acaso no quedó bien claro que su ex marido era un maltratador?...por suerte ella no tuvo que hablar, fue Terry la que intervino con manifiesta incredulidad.

-¡Mamá! Ese tipo era un enfermo. Maltrataba a mi hermana.   
\- Por eso mismo.- Declaró su madre dirigiéndose a Samantha.- No es la primera vez que a ti, hija, te engañan. Y eso que Steve parecía encantador.  
\- Por eso mismo.- Pudo decir la aludida que, desde luego no deseaba recordar aquello cuando sentenció.- Las apariencias engañan. A todos nos embaucó.

 

Ante eso al menos los señores Wilson no pudieron oponer nada. Sam lo sabía y de este modo quiso zanjar ese enojoso tema. Ojalá pudiera haberles dicho a sus padres que Kerria además era una de las justicieras, y que la salvó de ese canalla. Pero aquel era un secreto que debía permanecer oculto. Incluso más que el de ella misma. Ahora, volviendo su mente al momento en el que estaba, suspiró. También ella guardaba secretos. Su vida desde luego en la adolescencia no fue nada fácil y comprendía hasta cierto punto que sus padres reaccionaran así. De joven tuvo algunos líos, borracheras, pero fueron solamente eso, juergas universitarias. Luego todo cambió, se hizo una mujer responsable y se licenció en marketing y finanzas. Tras la mala experiencia de Steve entró a trabajar en su empresa de publicidad. Allí, gracias al Cielo, conoció a su actual pareja. Y por fin la vio llegar desde la terminal. Enseguida se aproximó para saludarla. Ambas se dieron un beso de forma discreta para no llamar la atención. Mientras volvían a la casa de los padres de Kerria hablaron del viaje...

-¿Cómo están Amatista, Leval y tu sobrino?...- preguntó Samantha. -  
-¡De maravilla...el niño es tan precioso...están muy felices!- replicó Kerria muy contenta. -  
\- Por eso has pensado en tener un hijo.- Le comentó su interlocutora con gesto perspicaz. -  
\- Si... ¿qué te parece la idea? - Le inquirió su pareja muy pendiente de su semblante. -  
\- Hay muchos problemas...muchas cosas que debemos meditar detenidamente antes de dar ese paso...- repuso Sam en actitud pensativa. -  
-¿Tienes miedo a lo que piense la gente?..- Quiso saber su compañera. -  
\- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. - Negó Sam que de inmediato le preguntó. - Por ejemplo Kerria, ¿te has parado a pensar quien sería el padre?.....  
\- Hay una persona a la que me gustaría pedírselo...- susurró ella mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura del pecho. -  
\- Brian, ¿se trata de él, verdad?...- comentó Samantha mirando inquisitivamente a su compañera que asintió. - Tiene novia y a ella no creo que le haga mucha gracia la idea.- Objetó con preocupación. -  
\- Es verdad.- Admitió Kerria que sin embargo dijo. - Pero tendría que preguntárselo....  
\- Yo no me opongo a que tengamos un niño o una niña, pero quizá sería mejor un donante anónimo.- Propuso Samantha. -  
\- A eso me opongo.- Rebatió su pareja negando con la cabeza -....no quiero que el padre de nuestro hijo sea un desconocido...por favor Sam....- le pidió mirándola de forma suplicante. -

 

Ésta la observó realmente sorprendida, al parecer aquello significaba mucho para su compañera, desde luego era un tema muy importante, no debía tomarse a la ligera. Sam recordó como alguna que otra vez habían hablado de ello, pero ninguna parecía sentirse preparada. Tanto Kerria como ella misma deseaban continuar con sus respectivos trabajos y con su relación sin tener semejante responsabilidad. Pero ahora, después de la vuelta de Bios, notaba muy cambiada a su compañera en ese sentido. ¡Era como si tener un hijo se hubiera convertido, de repente, en algo primordial para ella! No obstante, si lo tenía con Brian sería como si diera a entender que sentía algo más por aquel muchacho que una mera amistad, incluso una amistad entrañable o fraternal. De ser así, no habría pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que ese muchacho fuera el donante. En su fuero interno a Samantha aquello no le gustaba, tardó en responder, pero al fin creyó dar con algo adecuado y así dijo.

\- Podríamos hacerlo de otra forma. Si quieres yo puedo tener el niño y pedirle....no sé si te gustará la idea.-   
-¿Pedírselo a quién..?..- preguntó Kerria mirándola con ansiedad. -

 

A Sam no se le hacía fácil lanzar su propuesta pero finalmente se decidió aunque con tono algo dubitativo.

\- Para que ese niño sea lo más posible de las dos, yo podría tenerlo y que tu hermano fuese el donante...  
-¿Qué? - Exclamó Kerria quedándose muy sorprendida aunque reaccionó objetando enseguida. -Pero Leval ya tiene un hijo, está casado con mi mejor amiga y ¿cómo se lo tomaría Amatista? Sería el hermanastro de su hijo en lugar de su primo ¿Y mis padres? - ¿Qué pensarían?, podrían llegar a creer que es una especie de incesto.   
\- Pero sería yo la que lo concebiría, no tú. - Opuso Sam para descalificar aquello. -  
\- Ya lo sé, es que sencillamente sería mi sobrino, y el hijo de mi propio hermano. Legalmente podría ser muy confuso. –Objetó Kerria que realmente se sentía muy incómoda con esa posibilidad. –

 

Aunque quizás ese fuera un argumento muy endeble, pero estaba claro que a su pareja eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Samantha suspiró y a su pesar, declaró.

\- Quizá no sea tan buena idea. Tienes razón. Seria comprometer la vida de tu hermano y de Amatista. Bueno - cedió no sin resignación - si es lo que deseas podemos probar con Brian.

 

Kerria abrazó a Samantha, eso significaba mucho para ella. Poco después llegaron a casa. Cuando les contaron lo ocurrido a los Malden ambos se alegraron para sorpresa de las dos mujeres. Roy exclamó entusiasmado.

-¡Tener otro nieto! ¡Estupendo chicas! Esto hay que celebrarlo.  
\- Es una idea muy bonita- añadió Bertie que sin embargo y haciendo honor a su carácter más reflexivo les comentó. - Pero hijas, ¿lo habéis pensado bien? Es una gran responsabilidad, y a Brian también debéis pedirle su opinión...  
\- Sí. A Brian le conocemos bien, es un chico estupendo, sano y fuerte. Además de atractivo. –Sonrió Kerria ante la cara de pasmo de Samantha y agregó con jovialidad. - Si vamos a tener un niño o una niña mejor que sea guapo ¿No creéis?   
\- Estoy de acuerdo. Realmente no creo que pudieras escoger a nadie mejor. – Terció Roy.-

Y desde luego que parecía cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea. Si ese chico no había podido ser su yerno, al menos de ese modo podría ser parte de la familia. 

\- Pues mañana mismo le llamaré para ir preparando el terreno.- Respondió su hija. -  
\- Si, es algo que no se puede decir de golpe. – Convino su madre indagando a Samantha. - ¿Tú qué opinas Sam? También eres parte de ello.  
\- Bueno, es cierto que Brian es un buen muchacho. Kerria tiene razón. - Agregó tratando de parecer más segura e incluso de auto convencerse de ello. - Es el mejor padre posible para el bebé.

 

Los demás asintieron con aprobación y así quedó decidido. No obstante a Bertie no se le había pasado por alto la expresión en la cara de Sam. Tan pronto como pudo, quiso tener unas palabras en privado con esa muchacha. Aprovechó que Kerria había ido a deshacer las maletas y que Roy estaba fuera, haciendo algo de ejercicio en el gimnasio. 

-¿Tienes un momento, querida?- Le pidió a la pareja de su hija.-  
-Claro Bertie.- Repuso ésta con cordialidad.-

 

Beruche la indicó que la siguiese y las dos tomaron asiento en el sofá del salón. Allí, la madre de Kerria puso sus manos sobre las de la muchacha y le comentó con suave tono y bastante consideración.

-Sé que esto te hace sentir muy incómoda…y que tienes dudas, Sam. ¿No es así?...

 

La azorada muchacha no supo que replicar. Parecía que su interlocutora la estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Kerria tiene mucha ilusión, y desea que el padre sea Brian, y lo entiendo… tienen una relación muy especial.- Remachó bajando la cabeza.-

 

Bertie elevó la barbilla de aquella chica con uno de sus dedos y le pidió de forma muy afectuosa.

-Mírame Sam…y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte… es cierto. Mi hija y Brian tienen una relación muy especial. Va más allá de la amistad, incluso más allá del amor en muchos terrenos. Pero hay una cosa que también es cierta.  
-¿Cuál?- Pudo decir la joven con tono trémulo de voz, luchando por no derramar lágrimas tras escuchar aquella cruda realidad.-

 

Y su contertulia le sonrió ahora con patente cariño y le respondió.

-Que tú eres la persona que mi hija ha elegido para compartir su vida. Y eso no cambiará. Cree lo que te digo. Conozco a Kerria muy bien. Soy su madre después de todo.  
-¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil de creer para mí!, pero es que un hijo es algo tan fuerte…es un vínculo muy grande…-Opuso Samantha.- Kerria podría pensar que el bebé tiene derecho a tener a su padre a su lado. Y lo entiendo…  
-Nadie dice que el bebé no tenga derecho a tener a su padre. – Afirmó Beruche.- Solo te digo que ella te quiere a ti. De no haber sido así, se habría casado con Brian haría ya mucho tiempo. Y el muchacho además ya tiene su propia pareja…

 

Como Sam parecía seguir inmersa en la zozobra, su teórica suegra agregó…

-Mira Samantha. Eres una chica maravillosa. Mi esposo y yo te queremos como si fueras otra hija. Y lo que es más importante. Kerria te ama con todo su corazón. Confía en lo que te digo. El bebé os unirá más todavía. Y seréis muy felices viéndole crecer.

 

La chica la miró ahora con expresión de gratitud. Esa mujer siempre parecía comprenderla sin tener que pronunciar palabra. ¡Ojalá su propia madre fuera así! Y mirándola a los ojos veía que todo aquello que le decía era cierto. Sam esperaba que algún día tuviera el valor suficiente para contarle más cosas de su propia vida. Si alguien podía entenderla era Bertie. Aunque de momento se conformó con abrazarse a ella y musitar.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…  
-Todo irá bien querida. Ya lo verás. - Afirmó su contertulia acariciándole maternalmente el pelo.-

 

La joven se sintió mucho mejor y se fue a ayudar a su pareja a colocar sus cosas y de paso a trazar un plan. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Al día siguiente Kerria llamó a casa de los padres de Brian y le dejó un recado ya que él no estaba, había salido con su novia Rebecca. Cuando volvió a casa telefoneó a casa de los Malden de inmediato, fue Samantha la que apareció en la pantalla del vídeo teléfono.

\- Hola Sam....me ha llamado Kerria... ¿está ella en casa? - Quiso saber él. -  
\- Hola Brian. Sí, espera un minuto...ahora viene…

 

La llamó con una voz, la joven apareció en la pantalla pasados unos pocos segundos saludando con simpatía. 

\- Hola Brian... ¿qué tal con Rebecca?..  
\- Bien, dime Kerria.... ¿querías alguna cosa? Hace mucho que no sé de tu vida - repuso él y sonó con un cierto tinte de reproche. -  
\- Verás...es que he estado en Bios, con mi hermano y Amatista, conociendo a mi sobrino.- Explicó ella a modo de justificación. -  
\- Lo siento, no lo sabía. Me gustaría verte y que charlásemos de ello. Sobre todo que me cuentes como les van las cosas a Leval y a Amatista. Samantha y tú podríais cenar conmigo esta noche.- Propuso más animadamente él. - ¿Qué decís?..  
\- Por mí está bien. Es una idea estupenda, Kerria.... ¿no crees?...- le dijo Sam con expresión neutra y no demasiado entusiasmo en su tono. -  
\- Pues - susurró la muchacha algo dubitativa – sí, si lo es...pero mejor vente tú a cenar a casa, Brian.- Añadió de forma más jovial. - Yo te he llamado y lo justo es que haga de anfitriona. Además, mis padres se van a cenar fuera. Vente a las ocho.  
\- ¿Vas a cocinar tú?- Le inquirió el chico con cierto tonillo de chanza, para añadir sin darle tiempo a ella a replicar. - ¿Puedo hacer antes mi testamento?  
\- ¡Qué gracioso eres! – Repuso la muchacha con humor. -  
\- Vale, a las ocho estaré allí.- Contestó el muchacho que colgó muy contento. -

 

Samantha y Kerria se miraron ahora más serias, Sam le dijo de forma muy perspicaz...

\- No has querido cenar en su casa por si sus padres lo oían...vas a decírselo esta noche.  
\- Si- musitó su compañera alegando. – No tiene mucho sentido demorarlo, cuanto antes pueda darnos una respuesta, mejor. Sólo espero que a él le haga feliz....

 

Samantha no respondió, pero no dejaba de pensar en eso una y otra vez. Si Brian aceptaba él y Kerria tendrían entonces un vínculo tan profundo que quizás ella misma estuviera de más. Pudiendo tener a su padre con él, ¿para qué iba a necesitarla a ella ese bebé? De todas formas el paso estaba dado y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque alimentaba el pensamiento de que Brian se negase. Y posiblemente fuese así. Ya que ese muchacho estaba ahora con otra chica y esto no podría suponerle nada más que inquietudes. De modo que esperó y a las ocho en punto el chico estaba allí. Tal y como dijo Kerria, Roy y Beruche habían salido, en realidad para dejarle a su hija y a Sam el campo disponible. Ambas mujeres se vistieron muy elegantes para la ocasión con trajes de noche, negro en el caso de Sam y azul celeste en el de Kerria. El chico se quedó atónito al verlas. Él venía de sport pues juzgaba que aquello no era más que una simple cena amistosa. Le extrañó desde luego el atuendo de las chicas aunque no le dio más importancia y comenzaron a cenar después de un aperitivo. Charlaron sobre asuntos intrascendentes hasta que por fin, Kerria puso el tema sobre la mesa.

\- Samantha y yo hemos estado pensándolo mucho y a las dos nos hace mucha ilusión la posibilidad de formar una familia, queremos tener un hijo.... ¿qué te parece la idea, Brian?...  
-¿Un hijo?- repitió él que pareció muy sorprendido -¿vosotras?...perdonad. Es que no me lo esperaba. ¿De veras que lo habéis pensado bien? Aun sois muy jóvenes.  
\- Lo hemos hablado y meditado como corresponde a algo tan importante y creemos que estamos preparadas para dar ese paso.- Respondió Samantha que parecía envarada. -  
\- Pero alguien tendrá que ayudaros.- Inquirió su contertulio que parecía nervioso al reflejar la obviedad. - Me refiero ¿tenéis pensado quien va a ser el donante?...  
\- Lo tenemos pensado, pero falta por saber si él estará de acuerdo...- Replicó que Kerria mirándole fijamente, dejó transcurrir unos instantes y al fin le preguntó - Brian... ¿querrías serlo tú?

 

Éste se levantó perplejo de la mesa, no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras, al fin pudo preguntar incrédulo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Yo? ¿El padre de ese niño?.....  
\- No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora si no quieres....-Contestó Kerria.-

 

La joven lo hizo hablando de forma muy condescendiente y comprensiva, se hacía cargo perfectamente de todo lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza del muchacho. 

-¿Cuál de vosotras lo tendría?,- preguntó con ansiedad mirando a Kerria. -  
\- No lo hemos pensado aún...- mintió ella mirando de reojo a Sam, ya que podía sentir la tensión de su pareja. -  
\- Cuando lo tengáis decidido decírmelo, por favor....yo debo pensarlo también, es una responsabilidad muy grande.- Opuso débilmente el desconcertado chico. -  
\- No te preocupes, tú sólo tendrías que donar...el resto será cosa nuestra.- Terció Samantha de una forma un tanto brusca para lo que solía. – Sin obligaciones de ningún tipo por tu parte.  
\- Ya, comprendo.- Pudo musitar Brian que miró su reloj y dijo algo cabizbajo - es tarde, debo irme ya. Quizá Rebecca haya llamado. Ha sido una cena deliciosa, gracias, hasta mañana.  
\- Brian…- Kerria algo preocupada por la reacción del chico se levantó proponiéndole en un fallido intento por parecer jovial. -Espera, te acompañaré....  
\- No te molestes, de verdad, gracias… - repuso él con voz apagada - conozco el camino...

 

El chico se marchó de la casa sumido en sus pensamientos, las dos mujeres se miraron Sam le susurró a su compañera con el gesto cariacontecido.

-¿Has visto cómo ha cambiado la expresión de su cara? Estaba ansioso y quedó decepcionado cuando le dijiste que aún no sabríamos cuál de las dos será la madre. Está muy claro lo que él desea.  
\- Sí, me he dado cuenta, ¡pobre Brian! - repuso Kerria con la voz algo entristecida. -  
\- Creo que metí la pata cuando le dije que sólo debía donar - se lamentó Sam agregando consternada. - Fui demasiado brusca, ese chico es muy sensible y se nota que te quiere de verdad.- Kerria miró a su pareja con cara de sorpresa mientras ésta añadía. - A él le entusiasmaba la idea...pero sólo si la madre fueras tú...desea que el hijo sea suyo y tuyo…- reconoció visiblemente dolida. -  
\- Pero también debe ser hijo tuyo, Samantha. Si él no lo desea, buscaremos a otro. Hay muchos hombres buenos para darnos un bebé sano con el que podamos formar una familia. 

 

Fue lo que repuso su interlocutora, preocupada a la vez que tomaba con suavidad la mano de su compañera y la miraba a los ojos para mostrar su sinceridad, pues se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquello suponía una dura prueba para ella. Samantha se censuró entonces aquella actitud que estaba manteniendo. Su pareja estaba dispuesta a renunciar al padre que real y objetivamente más se ajustaba a ella. Abrazó entonces por la espalda a Kerria mientras le decía suavemente.

\- No, no sería justo, Brian es el mejor padre que podríamos encontrar. Si quiere que tú seas la madre, adelante. A fin de cuentas era lo que habíamos pensado y francamente, no me imagino a mí como la madre de su hijo.

 

Su compañera se volvió a girar más animada y ambas se besaron...pasaron un par de días sin saber nada de Brian, por fin Kerria le llamó y le dijo que ella sería la madre. El chico se alegró enormemente, no pudo disimularlo y sin pensar en nada más le dijo que él estaría dispuesto a ser el padre del niño. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Rebecca tendría que saberlo, de otro modo, la conciencia del chico no le dejaría tranquilo. Kerria no le puso ninguna objeción e incluso Sam llegó a pensar que quizás en el último instante todo se anulase dependiendo de esa otra chica. A decir verdad, por mucho que quisiera persuadirse de que era lo mejor, una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo. De modo que Brian se reunió con su novia y le contó lo que ocurría, aunque para su sorpresa, ella reaccionó mejor de lo que cabría esperar.

\- Bueno, si sólo es eso...serán ellas las que tengan la custodia y el cuidado del niño. ¿No? - inquirió Rebecca clavando en él sus duros ojos castaños. – Te han dicho que tú no estarías obligado a nada con él. Espero que pongan eso por escrito.  
\- Ellas serán las madres pero yo seré el padre y me gustaría tener contacto con el niño o la niña. - Repuso él que así lo deseaba. -  
\- Eso no puede ser Brian.- Negó con la cabeza ella balanceando su media melena castaña rojiza, al exponer -...yo quiero casarme contigo. Hemos hecho nuestros planes y quiero que en el futuro tengamos nuestra propia familia....ya tendremos hijos, pero de verdad.  
-¿De verdad? ¡El hijo de Kerria será mío de verdad! - Exclamó el muchacho visiblemente contrariado ¡…será un bebé...como cualquier otro!..  
\- Brian, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Tú me dijiste que me amabas, ahora es más importante esa Kerria que yo, cuando ella ni siquiera se ha preocupado en llamarte hasta que no te ha necesitado.- Le recriminó ella indignada. -  
\- No.- Rebatió su pareja con creciente enfado. - Yo conozco a Kerria desde hace bastantes años, salí con ella. Pero ahora la considero como a una hermana, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Es más, si ella me ha elegido a mi habrá sido porque también piensa lo mismo...  
\- Está bien.- Transigió Rebecca calmándose al comprender que había dado a Brian en un punto muy vulnerable. - Lo siento, no quería decir eso, pero es que te quiero tanto que no deseo compartirte con nadie. Pero tienes razón, salisteis juntos antes de conocerme a mí y ella y tú lo dejasteis. Kerria tiene esa orientación sexual y no pensaría en ti como puedo hacerlo yo...

 

Brian asintió y abrazó a su novia para sellar las paces. Pero en el fondo de su corazón aun le dolía más este comentario, quizá porque sabía que era así. Cuando salió con Kerria, al principio lo pasaron muy bien como buenos amigos, pero cuando llegó el momento de tener relaciones íntimas ella nunca pudo. Él fue comprensivo y pese al dolor que le produjo, se dio cuenta de que aquella chica nunca podría amar así a un hombre, al fin la joven le pidió dejarlo y seguir siendo amigos. Eso fue muy duro para él y le costó bastante tiempo aceptarlo. Ahora ella parecía querer hacerle el mejor regalo que él podría esperar, lo más cerca posible de una autentica unión como hombre y mujer. Eso era lo máximo que nunca podría ofrecerle. Él deseaba aceptar ese regalo, así llamó a Kerria y le dijo que, tras hablarlo con Rebecca, aceptaría...

 

Las dos se alegraron de la decisión de Brian, sobre todo Kerria, que, no obstante le conocía bien, lo bastante como para notar que éste tenía dentro de sí una gran tristeza...

\- Ha aceptado pero le encuentro apenado. – Comentó con voz queda. - Tan diferente de como él suele ser...  
\- Te quiere Kerria, a pesar de todo...él piensa en ti más de lo que te imaginas. Nunca ha dejado de amarte. - Declaró Samantha que tampoco parecía estar demasiado feliz. -

 

Y Kerria se apresuró a replicar con su mejor tinte de convicción.

\- Pero tiene a Rebecca y sabe que tú y yo...  
\- Lo sabe,- sonrió Sam que añadió comprensivamente - pero en su corazón no puede evitar sentir lo que siente y le entiendo muy bien... ¿quién sería capaz de no enamorarse de ti?...

 

Al oír eso Kerria se sintió emocionada, abrazó a Sam besándola de forma apasionada, pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en Brian. ¿Sería duro para él, tener un simple papel de donante, ayudar a concebir un niño de forma tan fría...y luego se acabó?...en cierto modo se sentía culpable de la ruptura de su noviazgo con él. Nunca quiso hacer el amor y el muchacho lo entendió...él nunca le reprochó nada, sabía cómo era ella y no intentó cambiarla. Y mientras se acostaba con Samantha le daba vueltas en la cabeza a una idea que no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para realizar....

-Debo estar loca, pero…algo me dice que tiene que ser así. Ojalá que no me eche atrás.- Meditaba con zozobra en tanto intercambiaba besos y caricias con su novia.- ¡Perdóname Sam!

 

Por fin llegó el día, Brian tendría que ir al hospital para donar su esperma. Sin embargo, antes de ir hacia allí Kerria le llamó por el vídeo teléfono, le pidió que fuera a su casa de forma urgente. El muchacho le preguntó si había algún problema pero ésta sólo le insistió en que fuera lo antes posible. Éste acudió de inmediato inquietándose por si hubiese surgido alguna complicación, cuando llegó, la chica le aguardaba y le abrió la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre Kerria, algo va mal?...  
\- Pasa por favor, sube a mi habitación y te lo contaré...- respondió ella con un tono extrañamente misterioso. Ambos subieron mientras el chico le preguntaba por los demás. Kerria dijo que estaba sola en casa, una vez arriba ella cerró la puerta y declaró. - Te he llamado porque debo pedirte algo, Brian...  
-¿El qué?...- preguntó él sintiéndose desorientado. ¿Qué sería esta vez? -  
\- Dame un hijo, Brian.- Musitó la chica que lo pidió con una expresión tan suplicante en su cara que realmente aturdió al muchacho. -  
\- Voy a hacerlo - replicó él sin comprender. -Ya te dije que iba a donar el esperma para ti. Estaba a punto de ir al hospital.

 

Pero la expresión de la chica y sobre todo su respuesta le dejaron anonadado cuando ella moviendo la cabeza replicó.

\- Así no. Yo quiero un bebé para darle todo mi amor, el mío y el de Samantha, pero no sólo cuando nazca. También quiero concebirlo con amor, como mis padres hicieron con mi hermano y conmigo, no de una forma fría, con un tubo de ensayo. No podría sentirme su madre por completo. Deseo poder decirle algún día que amé a su padre y que él me quiso a mí. No Brian, quiero que seas tú...- y dicho esto comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio. -  
\- ¡Kerria! - pudo oponer débilmente él asombrado e incluso hasta preocupado por esa extraña actitud de ella. - Tú nunca has podido hacer el amor con un hombre, no quiero que sufras por esto. No me lo perdonaría.

 

Pero ésta le miró con ternura y le acarició la cara para responder con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido y el único al que jamás me entregaré.   
\- Pero y Rebecca.- Objetó inmediatamente entre sorprendido y temeroso - no creo que ella lo comprenda. ¿Y Samantha?  
\- No se lo digas Brian, tu novia no tiene porqué saberlo...yo te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a un hombre. Y Sam....lo comprenderá. Tendrá que hacerlo…

 

Añadió Kerria que al nombrar a su pareja sentía una punzada en el estómago, la excitación nerviosa se iba apoderando cada vez más de ella al tiempo que una cierta dosis de remordimientos por lo que no podía dejar de ver como una traición a su compañera. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en eso, pues Brian la abrazó emocionado y le confesó.

-¡Te quiero, siempre te he querido y he deseado tanto tenerte, pero si esto que vas a hacer lo haces sólo para intentar compensarme, no lo hagas! ¡No quiero que sufras, te quiero demasiado para permitirlo!...  
-¡Por favor! , ámame ahora que aún tengo valor....Brian.- Le rogó ella tumbándose en la cama de forma sumisa. -

 

El muchacho ya no pudo resistir más, él lo deseaba desde siempre. Y esa más que posiblemente sería su primera y única oportunidad. Así pues se desnudó y junto a ella se tumbó en la cama. La besó con pasión por todo el cuerpo. En esta ocasión la chica no se resistió, ambos se acariciaron y abrazaron durante un rato y por fin Brian se dispuso a penetrarla. Ahora ella parecía angustiada y él se detuvo...

\- Kerria.- Repitió entre jadeos él. - Si no deseas continuar...aún podemos dejarlo.  
-¡Por favor, abrázame fuerte y hazlo! - Le suplicó la chica y él asintió, la penetró y comenzó a moverse despacio.-

 

La chica ahogó un grito. Sintió que algo dentro se le rompía, era lógico pues pese a sus relaciones sexuales, o precisamente por la índole de ellas, físicamente era casi virgen. Nunca había sentido algo así tan dentro de su cuerpo. Gemía con una extraña mezcla de excitación, temor y dolor. Pero lo que más le impactó fue el notar humedecida la cara del chico junto a la suya y percatarse de que él lloraba. 

-Te quiero.- Era lo único que él era capaz de musitar.-

 

Brian la amó con mucha ternura, tratando de hacérselo más fácil y la abrazaba deseando no soltarla nunca. Sabía que cuando todo hubiese terminado la perdería, se separaría de su lado y nunca más podría volver a amarla así. Como siempre había soñado hacer, como un hombre y una mujer. Ojalá aquello hubiese sucedido años antes. Nada le hubiese detenido para lograr su amor. Ahora desgraciadamente existían muchas barreras entre ambos y él lo sabía muy bien. Rebecca y Samantha estarían entre ellos. Al fin terminaron y él permaneció abrazando a Kerria como si quisiera protegerla del mundo que les aguardaba afuera. Ella había notado el líquido caliente en sus entrañas y de alguna manera extraña presentía que ya estaba embarazada. Suavemente se soltó del abrazó de su amante y le acarició el pecho apoyando su cabeza en él.

\- Ha sido algo muy hermoso, nunca creí que pudiese ser así.- Reconoció ella con un susurro. -  
\- Será porque hemos hecho el amor en lugar sólo de acostarnos.- Conjeturó Brian mientras acariciaba con suavidad el vientre de su pareja para musitar. - Ojalá que nazca un bebé sano y fuerte para ti y Samantha, sólo te pido que me dejéis verle...  
\- Tú serás su padre, claro que podrás verle, siempre que quieras. Crecerá sabiendo quién eres tú.- Sonrió Kerria. -  
\- Esto significa mucho para mí, ¡me has hecho muy feliz! - pudo decir el chico visiblemente emocionado. -  
\- Y tú me has dado el regalo más maravilloso que se puede dar...la vida.- Respondió ella agregando también embargada por la emoción. - Algunas veces pienso que de haber sido una mujer heterosexual habría sido muy feliz casada contigo. – Afirmó añadiendo con tono de disculpa y hasta de pesar.- Lo lamento, muchas veces llegué a desearlo, supliqué poder cambiar, no porque no me sienta bien con mi identidad sexual, ni por lo que el resto de la gente pudiese decir o pensar, sino sólo por ti…

 

La chica se abrazaba a él, notando el contacto de su piel y el cuerpo de su amante ocasional. No obstante eso no le producía aquella sensación de excitación que tenía cuando se acostaba con otras mujeres, sobre todo con Sam. Era lógico. En cambio sí percibía un intenso sentimiento de ternura. Le parecía algo muy raro y desconcertante a la vez. Era como estar acurrucada con un hermano. Por eso ahora dudaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Pero por otra parte deseaba continuar experimentando aquello. Sabía que una vez terminase jamás volvería a repetirse de nuevo. Por ello se quedó mirando al muchacho a los ojos con una mezcla de fascinación y afecto en tanto él la acariciaba con ternura una mejilla y le decía.

\- El destino no lo ha querido así, pero yo nunca podré olvidarte. Ojalá este momento pudiera congelarse en el tiempo. No deseará hacer nada más en mi vida que estar aquí, junto a ti. - Sentenció Brian que se levantó para vestirse, pero Kerria le detuvo con suavidad sujetándole una mano. -...  
\- Pues hagamos que este momento dure aún algo más…quiero tener este recuerdo para siempre en mi corazón.

 

Algo dubitativamente ella le invitó a acercarse. Volvieron a abrazarse con suavidad e hicieron el amor de nuevo. Esta vez más despacio todavía. Ahora ya no dolía tanto pero a la muchacha se le hacía muy extraño. Volvía a tener esa impresión. No le salía natural como cuando estaba con Sam o anteriormente con otras mujeres. Pese a ello no sufrió tanto esta vez ni se le hizo desagradable. Así pasaron un par de horas más juntos y abrazados como si realmente fueran uno hasta que por fin, Brian se marchó. Kerria se quedó todavía acostada acariciándose el vientre y sintiéndose muy feliz. Ahora comprendía a su amiga Amatista y lo que ella le contó de su noche de bodas con Leval. Tras el temor y el daño del principio estaba llena de una sensación realmente maravillosa. Le sucedía lo mismo que a su cuñada, sin saber cómo presentía que una nueva vida había comenzado a latir en su interior....pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en su pareja. Pasado aquel momento de extraño ensueño tendría que confesarle aquello. Y no estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar…

-¡Qué he hecho!- Se decía ahora llena de culpabilidad.-

 

Así, cuando Samantha volvió, encontró a su novia con la mirada ausente, vestida con un camisón y recostada en el sofá.

-¿Sabes si Brian ha donado ya, Kerria? - Le preguntó con visible interés tras saludarla. -  
\- Sí, lo ha hecho....- respondió ella con una voz suave para asegurar tras acariciarse el vientre. - Ya está todo en orden.  
-¿Ya fuiste a que te inseminaran?,- se sorprendió su compañera - ¡No lo puedo creer, tan rápido!

 

Kerria dudó ahora si debía contárselo a Samantha. Pero su conciencia la empujaba a ello, si le ocultaba eso las cosas no podrían empezar bien de ningún modo. Era mejor no esconderse secretos en lo que a su futuro bebé comportase. Además, debía confiar en el vínculo de ambas y al fin decidió hablar y aunque sentía miedo, reuniendo el valor necesario, le confesó.

\- Perdóname Sam...Pero no me han inseminado...  
-¿Entonces? no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me dices que está todo resuelto? - Quiso saber Samantha llegando a pensar que quizás su compañera hubiese dado marcha atrás. –  
-Por favor. Voy a decirte algo, y necesito que lo entiendas.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Que confíes en mí…- Le pidió.-  
-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando. ¿Ha sucedido algo con Brian? Acaso él se ha negado en el último momento.- Preguntó en parte esperanzada de que así fuera.-

 

Aunque su interlocutora movió la cabeza despacio. Y tras unos segundos enfrentó su mirada a la de ella. Confesando con voz queda.

\- Me he acostado con Brian…, para tener el niño.  
-¿Qué?...- exclamó su interlocutora. Preguntando con incredulidad. – Pero tú…no es posible. Me dijiste que tú nunca lo habías hecho con un hombre. ¿Cómo,…cómo has podido hacerme eso?... ¿acaso te ha obligado? ¿Te impuso eso como condición?  
-No- Pudo musitar la interpelada moviendo la cabeza despacio.- Por favor, no le culpes a él. Todo fue idea mía. Fui yo quién se le pidió 

 

La sorpresa y el asombro iniciales fueron tornándose en una dolorosa sensación. Samantha se sentía herida en lo más profundo, solo era capaz de negar con la cabeza y de clavar en su pareja una mirada vidriosa con una pregunta en su cara. ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor, entiéndelo. - Respondió Kerria sabiendo perfectamente lo que esos ojos querían saber. - Yo no quería una concepción fría y de laboratorio, quería que fuese con amor. Como todos hemos sido concebidos. Además, pensé que se lo debía a Brian...después de todo este tiempo...  
-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso lo has pensado? ¡Me has dejado completamente fuera de esto, parece que no pinto nada! - Chilló Sam que ahora desahogaba su furia. – ¿Y su novia? ¿Acaso lo sabía ella?  
\- No, no lo sabía ni creo que deba saberlo. Por favor, Sam, no quise herirte, no era esa mi intención, tú lo sabes - se defendió Kerria alegando también. – Además, he querido decírtelo. Podría haberme callado, pero no deseo guardarte ningún secreto. ¡Por favor compréndeme! Brian ha sido el único y nunca habrá nadie más, ni hombre ni mujer. Lo he hecho por el bebé...perdóname por favor...- suplicó con lágrimas. -

 

Sam ahora con un hilo de voz pausada y también con los ojos llorosos, le inquirió. 

\- ¿Te ha gustado?...hacerlo con él.   
\- Al principio tenía mucho miedo.- Le confesó Kerria para relatar - luego sentí algo que no me imaginaba, no sólo placer físico, sino mucho amor, pero fue distinto a lo nuestro. Era como si me sintiera protegida por él. Cuando me acuesto contigo lo siento también, de otro modo más natural y es algo maravilloso. Sé que no podría lograrlo con nadie más. Admito que ha sido una bella experiencia pero nunca se repetirá. Te lo prometo. - Aseguró recurriendo a toda la rotundidad de la que era capaz en esa situación. -  
\- Quién sabe - replicó Samantha con una amarga e incrédula ironía - podrías querer tener más hijos...o no haberte quedado embarazada ahora.  
\- Eso no es justo, Sam. No puedes decirme eso. Tienes que confiar en mí.- Opuso su compañera con tono conciliador. -  
\- ¿Que no es justo? ¿Qué confíe en ti? Tú podrías habérmelo dicho antes de hacerlo...quizá lo hubiera entendido, o no...Te hubiese suplicado que no lo hicieras o me habrías convencido. ¡Ni yo misma lo sé! Hasta me hubiese prestado a unirme a vosotros. Pero por lo menos lo hubiera sabido.- Replicó Samantha sintiéndose muy dolida. – Me habría gustado tener la posibilidad de elegir. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

Su interlocutora la escuchaba totalmente embargada por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Nada podía oponer a eso y sabía que Sam tenía toda la razón.

-Solo pensaste en ti y en él.- Suspiró Samantha entre sollozos.- Yo no entraba en esa ecuación.  
\- Se me ocurrió sin pensar.- Argumentó su torturada pareja como excusa. - Fue algo que me vino de pronto. Te pido perdón...si me quieres perdóname. ¡Te lo suplico!  
\- Eso no es justo. No uses mi amor de esa manera. Si no te quisiera no me importaría tanto, Kerria...- Repuso Samantha.-

 

Ésta sollozando todavía más la abrazó temblorosa. Su pareja respondió estrechándola con fuerza, y ambas se echaron a llorar queriendo dar por zanjada aquella dura prueba para su relación. –

\- Será nuestro bebé. Y las dos seremos sus madres. – Pudo decir Kerria. -  
\- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado y al suyo. – Respondió Sam.- Pero no me apartes de tu vida así otra vez.  
-Te lo prometo. ¡Nunca más! - Suspiró su agradecida pareja.-

 

Ahora Sam asintió, estaba firmemente decidida a superar sus recelos y llegar a ser una buena madre ya que esto era lo más importante. Aquel bebé era inocente de toda esa situación y no importaba como hubiese sido concebido, sería bienvenido en la familia y amado por las dos y así debía ser. Así, poco a poco superaron aquello. Unas semanas después Kerria se hizo las pruebas de embarazo y ante su alegría y la de Samantha estas fueron positivas. Cuando Brian se enteró fue muy feliz pero su noviazgo con Rebecca, en cambio, no atravesaba por buenos momentos. Ella notaba que cuando hacían el amor él estaba ausente. Se figuró el motivo, pero desde luego, lejos estaba de imaginar toda la verdad. Creía que sólo pensaba en el bebé que iba a tener con esa Kerria, quiso soslayarlo pero una noche su paciencia se terminó y estalló.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Brian? ¡Ya estoy harta de esta situación!..  
\- No sé a qué te refieres - respondió él realmente sorprendido. -  
-¡Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero!...cuando estás conmigo la ves a ella. ¡Cuando paseamos, salimos o hacemos el amor no lo haces conmigo sino con ella! - Escupió Rebecca furiosa. -  
-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No sé a qué demonios viene esto. - Preguntó él simulando perplejidad, aunque en el fondo de su corazón Brian lo sabía perfectamente. -  
\- De Kerria, de ella estoy hablando, sólo piensas en esa mujer... ¿Se puede saber cuándo te darás cuenta de que no le interesas? Sólo te necesitaba para tener a su hijo y nada más.- Sentenció amargamente ella. -  
-¡Eso no es verdad! - Replicó él enfadado oponiendo. - Si quisiera podría haber encontrado a otros muchos donantes. No es por interés...tú no lo entenderías...  
-¡Claro, por eso sólo piensas en ella...te gustaría estar junto a esa tortillera!- aseveró su novia remarcando la palabra con mucho desprecio. -...

 

Brian estalló furioso replicando con unos gritos que asustaron a Rebecca.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarla de esa manera!... ¿me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida. 

Y como un resorte se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño mientras su novia golpeaba la puerta pidiéndole que la perdonase.

-¡Por favor, abre la puerta! No quise decir eso…

 

Brian solía tener un carácter muy paciente y tranquilo, pero esas palabras le habían herido en lo más profundo. Rebecca se había dado cuenta de eso y ahora quería pedirle perdón. Cierto era que lo había dicho en un momento de ofuscación, pero realmente a veces pensaba así. Sabía de sobra lo que su novio sentía por aquella maldita mujer. A pesar de que la razón le decía que ella no compartía esos sentimientos hacia él. Pero no podía evitarlo, era casi peor que su pareja idolatrase a una imagen idealizada de esa chica. Contra eso sí que no podía competir. Se sentía frustrada y celosa. Quizás esa otra no estuviera interesada, pero el chico no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y Rebecca deseaba que él estuviera verdaderamente a su lado. Y que la amase. Aunque no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que se enfadase tanto como para irse. Ella le quería. Estaba pues dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a tragarse su malestar y los celos y a seguir con su relación. Le dijo esto último a Brian que al fin abrió la puerta y abrazó a su pareja que lloraba.

\- Siento haberte parecido ausente - musitó él en tono conciliador afirmando -...te quiero, ya lo sabes, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Además Kerria ya es feliz con Samantha. No te preocupes. 

 

Dijo eso pero en realidad habría deseado estar junto a su amor imposible. No obstante, también sabía que Rebecca no tenía culpa de eso y no quería hacerla sufrir más. Sobre todo cuando ella pudo balbucear con patente desesperación.

-Por favor, te lo suplico. Dime qué tengo que hacer… ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ti?... ¿Cómo podría hacerme un hueco en tu corazón?

 

Su interlocutor le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza. Se sentía mal por ella. De modo que tragándose a su vez su propio pesar le susurró a la chica con mejor talante en tanto la rodeaba pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- Anda vamos a dormir,- ella asintió todavía llorosa y juntos se acostaron. -

 

Pasaron las semanas y los meses, Brian a requerimiento de Rebecca se alejó de las chicas para lograr que la relación entre ambos se asentase. Entre tanto el embarazo de Kerria se iba haciendo cada vez más notorio. Una tarde, estando tumbada en el sofá, sintió una buena patada en la tripa. Soltó un sorprendido quejido. Sam atraída por ello se acercó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?..  
\- Es el bebé, me ha dado una patada - sonrió su interlocutora que aún se frotaba ligeramente la zona en cuestión cuando añadió encantada. - Le noto moverse.  
\- Déjame escuchar - le pidió Sam acercando una oreja a la tripa. -

 

Samantha sonrió muy contenta al notar los movimientos en el interior de su compañera, aquella futura personita debía de estar bailando “break dance” puesto que junto a su oído sintió un golpe seco.

-¡Ay! , esa ha sido otra - exclamó Kerria que pasado el daño aseveró divertida. - De esta sale futbolista, seguro.  
\- Espera, te traeré un almohadón para amortiguar y le diré a tus padres que vengan para que lo escuchen - repuso Sam muy entusiasmada en tanto que iba a buscarlos. -

 

Su novia sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz pese a aquella ristra de golpecitos. Los días seguían pasando y se fue acostumbrando a eso. Incluso podía seguir actuando como justiciera de vez en cuando y cantando. En su siguiente disco en solitario le dedicó una bonita canción a Brian, versionando un clásico. Estaba curiosamente en español, idioma que ella hablaba con cierta soltura, reconociendo así el amor que había existido y aún existía entre ellos. Incluso grabó un video en el que aparecía con una amarilla flor, de la que ella misma tomaba el nombre, en el pelo y un hermoso vestido blanco y vaporoso que luego en mitad de la canción, se trocaba en otro de color rojo, una clara alegoría a la pérdida de la virginidad…

-Oh vida, vida… mi vida…

Sola en mi silencio andaba en la ciudad  
El calor de tu mirada me hizo despertar  
De ese largo sueño, de esa soledad  
Caminar junto a tu lado era natural

Contigo me escapé del mundo a otra dimensión  
En tus brazos yo sentía que perdía la razón  
El miedo de entregarme con tu piel se me borró  
Y en mi corazón, por ti

Cualquier podía darse cuenta de la fuerza y la pasión que ponía la intérprete. Eso desde luego sobrepasaba el mero ámbito de la actuación ante la cámara. Más al oír el estribillo…

Se despertaba el amor  
Como despierta una flor  
Cuando el viento la acaricia  
Y se entrega ante el calor

 

Se despertaba el amor  
Con esta loca pasión  
Junto a ti descubro lo que es  
Amar haciendo el amor

Fuimos descubriendo secretos de los dos  
Y así entre risa y lágrimas el sol nos encontró  
Somos dos extraños que el cielo confesó  
Amantes que el destino sedujo sin control

Contigo me escapé del mundo a otra dimensión  
En tus brazos yo sentía que perdía la razón  
El miedo de entregarme con tu piel se me borró  
Y en mi corazón, por ti

Se despertaba el amor  
Como despierta una flor  
Cuando el viento la acaricia  
Y se entrega ante el calor

Se despertaba el amor  
Con esta loca pasión  
Junto a ti descubro lo que es  
Amar haciendo el amor

Como un día soñé  
Cuando el sentimiento es tan profundo  
Entre el hombre y la mujer  
Cuando es de verdad cuando sientes más  
Y el deseo llega más adentro.

oooo...

Contigo me escapé del mundo a otra dimensión  
En tus brazos yo sentía que perdía la razón  
El miedo de entregarme con tu piel se me borró  
Y en mi corazón, y en mi corazón...

Se despertaba el amor  
Como despierta una flor  
Cuando el viento la acaricia  
Y se entrega ante el calor

Se despertaba el amor  
Con esta loca pasión  
Junto a ti descubro lo que es  
Amar haciendo el amor...

(Amar haciendo el Amor. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Aquella canción casi parecía dar a entender que ella hubiera variado sus preferencias. La propia Samantha comprendió de forma muy clara su significado, pero no dijo nada. Kerria había dado lo mejor de ella una vez más. ¡Aquella era una hermosísima canción de amor dedicada a su amante! Pero lejos de conmoverla o emocionarla en el buen sentido la hizo encoger el corazón. Eso sí, luchaba denodadamente por no mostrar aquellas emociones delante de los otros. De hecho su rostro permaneció inmutable cuando ambas vieron ese video por televisión, junto a los señores Malden, en el salón de casa.

-¡Es una canción preciosa! - Declaró Bertie añadiendo divertida.- ¡Menos mal que había subtítulos!, porque mi español no es muy bueno que digamos.-  
-¡Eso te pasa por no haber estudiado más, cubito!- Se rio su esposo que también había quedado encantado.-  
-¡Es la primera vez que oigo a alguien reprocharla a mamá que no haya estudiado algo!- Rio también Kerria.- Sobre todo siendo tú, papá. ¡Ja, ja!  
-Es que cuando fuimos de viaje de novios y visitamos España tu madre tuvo una buena ocasión para haber aprendido.- Recordaba Roy no sin nostalgia, para dirigirse ahora a su también risueña esposa.- ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos?  
-¡Eso es imposible olvidarlo!- Apuntó ella, rememorando a su vez.- Nos sucedieron bastantes cosas y te trajiste esa casete de música de aquel cantante tan bueno…  
-Por eso nuestra hija habla español tan bien. Me ocupé de enseñarla desde pequeñita.- Sonrió su interlocutor.-  
-En eso le llevo ventaja a mi hermano. Esa lengua la hablo mejor que él. - Presumió la joven dirigiéndose ahora a su pareja que se había mantenido muy callada.- ¿Y tú Sam? Sí que estudiaste español, ¿verdad? Mi chica sabe bastantes idiomas.- Remachó no sin orgullo.-

 

Sin embargo la interpelada ni tan siquiera sonrió, se levantó apartándose de Kerria y pudiendo pretextar

-Si me disculpáis un momento, tengo que ir al baño…

 

Si los Malden notaron algo raro en esa forma de actuar por parte de aquella joven se cuidaron mucho de evidenciarlo. Quizás estaban más pendientes de sus recuerdos ahora. Kerria por el contrario enseguida comprendió que algo no marchaba bien. Tardó unos instantes pero se fue discretamente tras su pareja. Efectivamente ésta parecía estar en el cuarto de baño. Sin dudar tocó a la puerta con preocupación.

-Sam. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Te duele algo?... ¿Te ha bajado? Ya sabes…

 

La otra chica no respondía, aunque Kerria pudo aguzar el oído y para su sorpresa y mayor inquietud oyó sollozos entrecortados.

-Me estás asustando, por favor. Di algo…-Le pidió con apremio.-  
-Estoy bien…-Fue capaz de responder su interlocutora con voz trémula y entre el llanto.- ¡Déjame sola, por favor!…

 

Kerria aguardó ahí en pie, sin saber lo que hacer, solo acariciando ya su incipiente curva en el vientre. Al poco su madre pasó a su lado. Al verla la hizo una seña y la muchacha se aproximó. Bertie enseguida le susurró.

-Será mejor que la dejes a solas. Lo necesita.  
-Pero... ¿Qué le pasa?- Quiso saber la desconcertada chica.- ¿Te ha contado algo que yo no sepa?... ¿Es que tiene algún problema?

 

Y para sorpresa y horror de su hija Beruche replicó en tanto ambas se apartaban de allí.

-Puede que mi español no sea muy bueno, pero no hacía falta entender el idioma. Solo con ver ese video las cosas quedaban muy claras. De hecho si yo hubiera sido Sam, habría reaccionado igual.  
-¿Reaccionar a qué? ¿Qué pasa con ese video? Creo que está muy bien.- Afirmó su atónita hija.-  
-Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero…-Suspiró su madre.- Samantha ha comprendido a quién iba dedicado y lo que quería decir.  
-¡Pero mamá! Ella no puede creer que yo…- Quiso replicar Kerria, tan angustiada y perpleja que apenas era capaz de añadir nada más.- ¡Yo nunca!…   
\- Es duro para ella. Saber que el padre de vuestro hijo es alguien tan importante para ti. – Le desveló Bertie en tanto acariciaba las mejillas de su impactada hija.- Tanto que esa canción podría parecerle una declaración de amor a cualquiera. Y realmente lo es. Tú quieres mucho a Brian, hija.

 

Kerria movió la cabeza entre incrédula y hasta disgustada ahora, apenas si pudo mantenerse calmada para sentenciar.

-Pero, no de esa manera. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué más pruebas quiere de que yo la amo a ella? Ya tuve mi oportunidad con Brian y yo…si no acepté su propuesta de matrimonio cuando salíamos juntos… ¡esto es ridículo! - Sollozó ahora tratando de desahogarse con frustración e incluso enfado.- ¿Es que siempre voy a tener que estar a prueba, cada vez que hablemos de él?

 

Su madre la dejó sacar aquello y aguardó unos instantes, luego acariciando las mejillas de su hija replicó con suavidad.

-Escucha cariño. Sam te quiere mucho, igual que tú a ella. Pero a veces, ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de dominar nuestros sentimientos ni nuestras pasiones. ¡Ni los celos! Seguro que sabe que estás a su lado porque la amas. Solo te pido que le des un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto. Ahora no puede ponerse delante de ti, su mismo corazón está luchando contra esa sensación. Porque aunque sabe que la elegiste a ella no se siente segura…  
-¿Qué más pruebas necesita? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas y de lo que compartimos, aun así, ¿todavía reacciona de esta manera? - Se molestó Kerria.- No lo puedo comprender.  
-Imagínate que ella hubiera tenido algún tipo de relación con su ex marido, o con alguna otra pareja, pero te asegurase que solo te ama a ti. – La respondió su madre haciendo que se parase a reflexionar.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?  
-Yo tendría confianza en ella.- Declaró sombríamente la joven.- Sobre todo tras darle tantas pruebas de mi amor.

 

Bertie movió la cabeza y replicó con tono afectuoso y comprensivo.

-Escucha cariño. Cuando tu padre jugaba y tenía que ir de gira, a veces yo sufría. Siempre ha sido un hombre muy atractivo. Y las mujeres estaban locas por él. ¡Lo sé! Lo vi en la universidad cuando estudiábamos juntos.- Se sonrió ahora añorando aquellos tiempos y prosiguió.- Te mentiría si te dijese que jamás tuve ninguna duda respecto de él. Pese a que se ocupaba de ser lo más cariñoso que podía. Y por culpa de mis celos o de sus tonterías alguna que otra vez discutimos y reaccionaba igual que tú.  
-Mamá. Yo nunca traicionaría a Samantha.- Se defendió Kerria, ahora con visible apuro.-  
-Lo sé cielo, y ella también. Igual que tu padre nunca me engañó. Y si lo hubiera hecho, desde luego que yo lo habría sabido en mi interior. En eso sois iguales los dos, incapaces de ocultar lo que sentís. Sam se parece más a mí. Prefiere guardarse muchas cosas. Quizás sufre en silencio por otras que ni siquiera existen. Confía en mí. Se le pasará. Y luego se sentirá como una tonta.

 

Aunque Kerria bajó la cabeza ahora y a duras penas fue capaz de mirar a su madre para decir.

-En el fondo quizás ella tenga parte de razón. Siento algo por Brian, mamá. Pero no es lo que la gente pudiera imaginarse. Le quiero mucho es cierto. Y sé todo el daño que le hice, a sabiendas o no. A veces es como si quisiera compensarle, por todo…No sé, es difícil de explicar.  
-Te entiendo cariño.- Sonrió Bertie poniendo una mano en las de su hija para añadir más animosamente.- Anda, dejémoslo ya. Cuando Sam regrese solo demuestra lo mucho que la quieres.

 

Su contertulia asintió, sonriendo agradecida. Su madre desde luego era un pozo de sabiduría para estas y otras muchas cosas. Así pues aguardó y en efecto, Samantha retornó al poco rato. Una vez en la habitación de ambas, Kerria se decidió a abordar la cuestión. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Te pido perdón.   
-¿Por qué?- Pretendió desconocer Samantha.-  
-Eres la persona a la que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.- Declaró su pareja en tanto la abrazaba.- Y si he hecho algo para que dudes de eso, quiero disculparme. Nunca tuve esa intención.

 

Samantha se emocionó mucho, ahora era ella la que se sentía culpable. Aquella reacción suya tan infantil le había hecho daño a Kerria. 

-¡Perdóname tú a mí! - Repuso con alguna lágrima.- Me he comportado como una chiquilla tonta…

 

Iba a seguir hablando pero su compañera puso un dedo sobre sus labios, después lo apartó para besarla en ellos. Tras eso, no hicieron falta más aclaraciones. La crisis quedó superada…

 

En cuanto a Brian, él también recibió a la perfección ese mensaje y se emocionó mucho al ver esa actuación. No necesitaba entender la letra para comprender su significado. No obstante a Rebecca le pareció una provocación, lo que originó nuevas discusiones y que el odio y resentimiento de ella por esa mujer aumentaran. ¿Acaso trataba a su novio como a un perrito faldero? Él se había ido apartando y quizás esa mujer, al darse cuenta, decidió que debía dar un tirón a la correa.

-¡Esa maldita ramera! - Rumiaba Rebecca con una apreciable dosis de inquina.- Será muy lesbiana cuando le conviene, pero basta que Brian se haya alejado para que le dedique una cancioncita. Le encanta tenerlo atrapado en sus redes. Quizás para el día en el que se aburra de estar con esa otra. Y sabe que, cuando quiera, puede embelesarle por completo. Es como si mientras está con esa novia suya me lo estuviera prestando. Pero no, jamás te lo permitiré, ¡zorra!

 

Por supuesto no se atrevía a exteriorizar del todo esos pensamientos, pero aquello la reconcomía el alma. Por suerte para ella, Kerria permaneció ajena a esas opiniones de aquella chica. Es más, continuaba su trabajo en el bufete. Iba aprobando con brillantez las asignaturas que le quedaban de derecho y seguía ayudando en obras benéficas. Aunque lo que más solía hacer era pasear con Samantha muy feliz y orgullosa. No obstante desde que admitiese en público su homosexualidad y la popularidad le hiciera ser conocida siempre había el grupito de turno que murmuraba al verlas a ambas. En algunos círculos de la sociedad eso no estaba bien visto y en otros aún se iba más lejos. Cada vez con más fuerza surgía un nuevo grupo social reaccionario que hacía ese tipo de apostolado sin paliativos contra lo que juzgaban algo totalmente antinatural y mucho menos si un futuro niño o niña estaba implicado. Ellas a veces lo oían y otras no, pero pensando en el bebé, eran conscientes de que nada bueno podría derivarse de un enfrentamiento directo. De este modo ignoraban cualquier comentario que fuese ofensivo. Por desgracia llegó un día en que las palabras fueron reemplazadas por los hechos...

 

Un día Samantha salía de hacer unas compras en el supermercado. Kerria, que estaba de siete meses, no había ido con ella. Cuando estaba guardando las bolsas en el coche un par de tipos se acercaron a ella mientras comentaban de forma que Sam pudiera oírles con claridad.

\- No está mal pero que nada mal - dijo uno de los individuos recorriéndola con la mirada -...lástima que sea una asquerosa tortillera...  
\- Es cierto.- Convino el otro divertido para conjeturar con sorna -, ¡pero quizá es que nunca ha probado a un buen macho...debe de ser eso!

 

Sam trató de no prestar atención, pero los dos hombres se pusieron entre el coche y ella impidiéndola cargar los paquetes...

\- Seguro que necesitas la ayuda de un hombre para cargar esos bultos. A fin de cuentas deben ser muy pesados para ti, encanto.- Le dijo el primero con pretendida amabilidad. -  
\- Por favor, déjeme pasar...no quiero ningún problema...- les pidió la joven intentando conservar la calma. -  
-¿Problemas? - El otro individuo la miró con una expresión de burla para añadir con falsa condescendencia. - Aquí no hay ningún problema...sólo somos dos hombres intentando ayudar a una preciosa señorita...

 

El otro se acercó mucho a Samantha y la intentó sobar descaradamente. La joven se apartó como pudo dedicándole una mirada indignada, pero también llena de temor.

\- Te podemos ayudar y mucho más de lo que crees...eres preciosa y me carga bastante que un cuerpo como el tuyo se desaproveche de esta manera, ¿qué puedes tener con otra mujer?... ¡a no ser que gastéis muchos pepinos de estos! - rio mientras le sacaba algunas de esas hortalizas de una bolsa. -  
-¡Ya basta! - replicó ella realmente enfadada. - ¡Fuera de aquí o llamaré a la policía!

 

Sin que pudiese reaccionar uno de los hombres detrás suya le golpeó por la espalda haciéndola caer. Después ambos la emprendieron a patadas con ella, como pudo Samantha se cubrió para evitar sufrir un golpe en la cabeza. El jaleo alarmó a varios peatones y los dos hombres huyeron no sin antes decir.

-¡Nuestra hermandad no va a tolerar vuestras perversas desviaciones, malditas zorras! ¡Secuaces de las lunáticas!

 

Samantha, muy contusionada y con algunas fracturas, fue auxiliada por varias personas que pasaban por allí. Medio inconsciente fue trasladada a un hospital, por suerte no había sufrido ninguna lesión irreparable, pero tenía muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo. En su móvil llevaba el número de la casa de los Malden como contacto de emergencia. Un médico llamó y Roy, que atendió el teléfono, fue de inmediato. Kerria por su parte, realmente asustada y muy nerviosa, también quiso ir, pero su madre la convenció de que en su estado no sería una buena idea. Cuando el señor Malden llegó el médico le dijo que la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro pero que debería estar en observación al menos un par de días. Desgraciadamente él no podía usar las alubias allí o sería demasiado evidente. Por fortuna la situación de la muchacha ya no era grave. La propia Samantha no quiso que su pareja fuera a verla en ese estado. Temía por el bebé. Tampoco deseaba que su familia se enterase y esperó a poder volver a casa. Retornó con el brazo escayolado y algunos moretones. Bertie estuvo con ella y Roy se ocupó de ir a buscarla. Kerria la recibió con un llanto que desahogaba su angustia de esos dos días, pasado el momento de las emociones, Sam les contó lo que ella recordaba.

-¡Parece mentira!- declaró indignada Beruche mientras acariciaba el rostro aun lloroso de su hija.- ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? ¡Es horrible!, menos mal que no te dieron en la cabeza ni en otro sitio vital.  
\- Me cubrí y tuve suerte - replicó Samantha -...pero fueron unos momentos espantosos - reconoció, aun temblando cuando lo recordaba. -  
-¡Desde ahora no irás sola, yo te acompañaré! Si vuelves a ver a esos cerdos, dímelo, ¡les daré tal paliza que pensarán que lo tuyo fueron sólo caricias! - Afirmó Roy muy enfadado. -  
\- No merece la pena que te ensucies con ellos, pero gracias...estaré más segura si tú me acompañas - admitió la muchacha sonriéndole agradecida. -  
\- He llamado a Sebastián al bufete.- Comentó Kerria, ya repuesta de los sollozos.- Me ha dicho que investigarán e interpondrán una demanda.  
-No, ¡por favor! - Le pidió Sam con patente temor en su tono de voz. Insistiendo con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos. - No deseo que esto se haga público. ¡Te lo suplico!…

 

Los demás se miraron con extrañeza y bastante asombro, pero finalmente Kerria asintió. Si ese era el deseo de su novia, a su pesar llamaría de nuevo y cancelaría aquello. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, la pareja de Sebastián, Pedro, se puso al teléfono y tras oír esa nueva orden comentó con resignación.

-No te preocupes. ¿Sabes Kerria? Esto es bastante frecuente. Muchas veces las víctimas de este tipo de agresiones homófobas tienen, por desgracia, más que temer de la justicia y sus repercusiones que los propios agresores.  
-Pero, no lo comprendo. Ella tiene todas las de ganar. - Repuso la confusa muchacha.- Es un caso clarísimo de agresión, agravado por violencia de género y hasta de odio a un colectivo.  
-No es eso Kerria. Yo sí que comprendo a tu compañera. En el fondo es fácil de entender, verás. - Le explicó Pedro.- Tu pareja tendrá familia. Y puede que ellos no sepan cuál es su verdadera tendencia sexual. Si hay una vista y un juicio eso tendría que hacerse público. De hecho nuestra demanda se basaría en ello. Porque como bien has indicado, aparte de un atentado contra la integridad física de Sam, es un ataque a sus derechos civiles agravado por una doble discriminación, de género y orientación sexual.

 

Kerria se quedó atónita, sujetaba el teléfono con la mirada perdida. Ahora sí que todo encajaba.

-Comprendo, muchas gracias Pedro.- Musitó la joven.-  
-No hay de qué. Espero que tu embarazo vaya muy pero que muy bien. Muchos besos de mi parte y de la de Sebastián. Te echamos de menos por aquí. –Le deseó él que se despidió colgando al poco.-

 

La chica colgó también, se quedó pensativa. Estaba muy claro que Samantha no había hablado de eso con sus padres. En ocasiones había ido a verles o a pasar algunas fiestas en su compañía. Y siempre le prometía que hablaría con ellos y les contaría lo que pasaba. Pero posiblemente no tuviese valor. En fin, lo entendía. Y sabía que no debía forzar a su pareja. A fin de cuentas, salir del armario o no, como popularmente se decía, era una decisión personal de cada uno. Al menos estaban juntas y Sam se iba a recuperar y desde luego ni Kerria, ni sus padres iban a permitir que a la pobre chica le volviera a suceder algo parecido…

 

Así, en los días que siguieron Roy cumplió su palabra. No se separó de Samantha, casi parecía su padre o incluso su novio. Esa era la broma que tanto Kerria como Bertie hacían, para lograr una sonrisa en Sam. De hecho nadie la volvió a molestar, pero los ataques cambiaron de blanco. Una noche Brian sufrió una tremenda paliza cuando volvía a su casa, pese a tratar de defenderse nada pudo hacer pues eran un grupo de enmascarados que llevaban palos y porras, las palabras de los agresores vinieron a ser estas. Pintadas en un muro cercano.

\- Esto les ocurre a los que quieren tanto a las desviadas... ¡vamos a limpiar el país y después el mundo de tanta impudicia! No queremos esa clase de gentuza ni a los amiguitos de Serenity y sus princesitas por aquí... ¡Malditos lunáticos, que habéis traído la depravación a nuestro mundo!

 

Brian fue hospitalizado y esta vez Kerria insistió tanto en verle que no pudieron impedírselo pero al llegar al hospital fue Rebecca la que le cerró el camino.

-¿Es que aún no es suficiente? - Le inquirió ésta con indignación. - ¿No te basta lo que le han hecho por tu culpa? ¡Déjale en paz de una vez y vuélvete con tu novia! - remarcó la última palabra con manifiesto desprecio. -  
\- No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así...yo no tengo la culpa...a Samantha también la pegaron son ese grupo de fanáticos...por favor Rebecca - le pidió Kerria angustiada. -

 

Ésta miró el vientre de aquella chica que ya estaba bastante abultado y respondió con resentimiento.

\- Tú ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame cuidar a Brian en paz...no necesita que vengas aquí....  
\- Por el amor de Dios, Rebecca, ¿qué es lo que te he hecho yo?,- le preguntó Kerria dirigiéndola una mirada desasosegada e incrédula. -  
-¿Que, qué me has hecho? - espetó la interpelada con gran indignación -¡y tienes la cara de preguntármelo! ¡Me lo has robado!, si no en cuerpo sí en alma... ¡tú ya le tuviste y le dejaste, ahora olvídate de él, déjale ser feliz conmigo!...  
\- No lo comprendes.- Repuso su interlocutora que meneó la cabeza muy entristecida. - ¡Oh Rebecca!...eso no es verdad, para mí Brian es ahora como un hermano. Él permaneció junto a mí cuando estuve a las puertas de la muerte, ¡incluso me salvó la vida! Déjame verle una vez por lo menos, si le quieres de verdad, no te opongas, yo no quiero robártelo...te lo suplico, ¡por favor!

 

Kerria comenzó a sollozar de forma tan desesperada que incluso su antagonista se ablandó. Además, en el estado en el que esa chica estaba podría sucederle cualquier cosa. Y si llegara a tener cualquier tipo de complicación con su embarazo, Rebecca pensó con horror que Brian no se lo perdonaría jamás. De modo que cedió, apartándose de su camino a disgusto, añadió con un tono menos duro.

\- Está bien, no soy ningún monstruo. Pero sólo unos momentos...está en observación y las visitas tienen que ser cortas.  
\- Si - repuso su interlocutora que aún pudo sonreír a pesar de todo. -Gracias, muchas gracias....- y muy despacio pasó a la habitación del joven. -

 

Allí le vio dormido, estaba bastante vendado y tenía señales de hematomas por todo el cuerpo, suavemente le tomó de una mano y se la acarició. Estuvo en silencio hasta que por fin le susurró en voz muy baja.

\- Tienes que ponerte bien, por todos los que te quieren y por tu hijo. Brian, si supieras cuanto siento que te haya ocurrido esto por mi causa. Siempre has sufrido por mí... ¡no te merezco como amigo! Espero que puedas hacer feliz a Rebecca y sobre todo, que ella te haga feliz a ti. - Le besó en un hueco del vendaje que le cubría la cara y después en los labios y salió del cuarto reprimiendo sus lágrimas. -

 

El joven estuvo en un estado bastante grave pero por suerte pudo salir adelante. Quizás aquella visita le diera fuerzas. Al poco de recobrarse, urgido por su novia, decidió trasladarse a vivir a otro lugar, no deseando ser de nuevo el blanco de más agresiones. Así pasaron dos meses más y por fin llegó la hora. Kerria se puso de parto y fue llevada por su padre al hospital. Fue curioso, en cuanto dio a luz Samantha no estaba, fueron sus padres quienes estuvieron junto a ella. Roy apretó su mano en tanto Beruche la animaba.

\- Vamos hija mía, sólo un poco más - le pedía su madre limpiando la frente de Kerria de sudor. -

 

La chica se esforzaba, pero le dolía mucho, no pensaba que fuera algo tan largo, llevaba más de dos horas desde que había roto aguas.

\- Mamá. ¿Hace siempre tanto daño? ¡Au!- gritó tratando de empujar. -  
\- No hija, normalmente sólo la primera vez. Leval me dolió más que tú.  
\- Pues yo no creo que quiera tener más niños ¡Ay!- chilló otra vez.-

 

Mientras el doctor le pedía un último esfuerzo tranquilizándola pues de inmediato el equipo de anestesistas le puso un calmante epidural que actuó enseguida. Y una vez aliviada del dolor, y con una mayor dilatación, Kerria solamente preguntaba una y otra vez.

\- ¿Dónde está Sam?  
\- No sé hija - le respondió Roy.- Y eso que trato de concentrarme en su energía, pero es tan pequeñita que no la encuentro.  
\- No pienses en ello mi niña - la tranquilizó Bertie susurrándole con dulzura. –Seguro que vendrá enseguida. Ahora debes centrarte en el bebé. Haz un esfuercito más.

 

La muchacha asintió débilmente entre jadeos agotados y apretó. Tras unos agónicos minutos, donde la parturienta respiraba agitadamente y trataba de ayudar a su bebé a salir todo llegó a su fin cuando asomó la pequeña cabeza…

\- ¡Ya está! - declaró el médico, confirmando algunas ecografías previas que Kerria se hizo - es un niño.-  
\- Es un chico y muy fuerte - sonrió Roy afirmando entre emocionado y visiblemente feliz -¡qué bien hecho está! 

 

La bisoña madre sonrió relajándose al fin, dando rienda suelta a su agotamiento en tanto el médico le daba palmadas al recién nacido haciéndole llorar. Más tarde lo lavó, lo envolvió en una toalla y lo puso en brazos de ella.

\- Enhorabuena - la felicitó. -Ha tenido usted un bebé precioso, señora. Y usted señor,…  
-¿Yo? - Se señaló Roy atónito mientras Bertie y Kerria sonreían al oírle añadir ahora divertido. -Yo soy su abuelo, no su padre. Esta señorita tan esforzada que está tumbada aquí es mi hija.  
-Disculpe mi torpeza.- Pudo decir el facultativo.-.  
-No se preocupe, no viene mal que le vean a uno tan joven todavía, ¡ja, ja!- se rio Roy restándole importancia.-  
\- Ojalá hubiera venido Samantha - suspiró la entristecida muchacha volviendo a percatarse ahora de la ausencia de su pareja - pero esa maldita reunión, y yo creí que iba a romper aguas por lo menos tres días más tarde.  
\- Yo puedo ir por ella en cuanto logre detectarla. Esta chica debería entrenarse algo para subir su energía.- Bromeó su padre que se ofreció a salir en su busca.-  
-Es una pena que tu madrina Ami no haya podido venir tampoco.- Se lamentó Bertie.-   
-Tenía unos compromisos muy importantes con la Organización Mundial de la Salud.- Repuso Kerria.- Pero sé que la habría encantado haber ayudado en mi parto.

 

A todo eso Samantha al fin había venido y esperaba tras la puerta. Tras recibir un mensaje de Roy al móvil se apresuró en acabar esa reunión. Ahora aguardaba expectante, quiso entrar a la sala pero un médico la detuvo preguntando.

-¿Es usted familia? Sino deberá esperar fuera.  
\- Yo...- La pobre chica no sabía que decir, iba a explicar cuál era su relación con Kerria cuando Roy, que se apercibió de que estaba fuera, salió a buscarla. -  
\- Es de la familia - le aseguró al médico y pasando un confortador brazo sobre los hombros de Sam le dijo con amabilidad. - Ven a verlo, ha sido un niño precioso.  
-¡Un niño! - exclamó ella muy contenta. - ¡Qué alegría!

 

Pasaron adentro y las dos chicas se agarraron de las manos, mirando al bebé que ahora descansaba en una cuna junto a su madre.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! - se disculpó la recién llegada lamentándose profundamente. - Me habría gustado tanto estar aquí antes, pero ese maldito atasco.  
\- No te preocupes Sam.- La tranquilizó su pareja que, sonriente, declaró. - Lo importante es que ya estamos juntas. ¿Has visto? , tenemos un niño precioso.  
\- Si,- sonrió también Samantha llevada por la emoción. - Es una maravilla, ¡tan chiquitito!

 

Beruche se ocupó de lavar y cambiar por primera vez los pañales a su nieto y le dijo a Kerria entre risas.

\- Mira hija y fíjate bien, para que aprendas. Tú también Sam, desde ahora ésta va a ser vuestra más importante ocupación.  
\- Y que lo digas - convino Samantha. -  
-¿Sabéis algo de Brian? - Preguntó Kerria con interés. -  
\- Nada, le llamé pero no logré contactar con él. - Le comentó su padre -.  
\- Sam, papá, mamá, si no os importa, quisiera que el niño se llamase como él.- Declaró resueltamente Kerria. –  
-No tienes que pedirnos permiso a nosotros, es vuestro hijo. - Contestó Bertie.-  
-¿Brian?..- repitió Sam que de inmediato convino en ello. - A mí me gusta, es un nombre muy bonito. Y él se lo merece.  
\- Creo que le volveré a llamar. Le encantará saberlo. - Sonrió Roy. -

 

Por fin logró contactar con el muchacho, aún convaleciente de sus heridas. Éste se alegró tanto al enterarse que quiso ir enseguida al hospital. Aunque todavía llevaba muletas, único signo junto con alguna cicatriz de la paliza que había sufrido, estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Rebecca esta vez no se opuso a ver al recién nacido, incluso ella tuvo que admitir que era un bebé muy robusto y encantador. Pero por otra parte ya tenía sus propios planes. Tras ese momento de euforia además era una buena oportunidad. Le pidió a Brian que se casara con ella. Él dudó un poco pero aceptó, quería así formar su propia familia y convencer a su novia, o mejor dicho a sí mismo, de que la amaba. Un mes después el niño fue bautizado y tanto su padre como Rebecca asistieron, aunque manteniéndose en un discreto segundo plano. La que también asistió llena de alegría fue Ami Mizuno. La princesa de Mercurio. Tras la ceremonia se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

-Es un niño precioso. Será un chico muy apuesto de mayor.- Declaró con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Gracias madrina Ami.- Repuso Kerria.-

 

Sam apenas si podía creer que esa mujer, que estaba allí, delante de ella, luciendo un atuendo normal, compuesto por una blusa de tonos azules oscuros y una falda gris perla fuese nada más y nada menos que una de las princesas planetarias. Doctora en medicina y guerrera guardiana. Además creyó recordarla, cuando hacía años, la salvó en su identidad de Guerrera Mercurio, junto con la que entonces pensaba que era la Dama del Hielo, de su perturbado ex marido.

-Es un honor tenerla aquí, Alteza. - Pudo decir de modo cohibido hasta tratando de hacer una reverencia.-  
-Nada de títulos, llámame simplemente Ami.- Le pidió la interpelada con naturalidad, disuadiéndola de que se inclinase, más cuando alegó, entre divertida y apurada.- Y no hagas eso, por favor. Eres de la familia.

 

Por desgracia, no todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a obviar el título de Ami. Ni otras cosas. A las afueras de la iglesia en la que estaban, donde Roy logró que su nieto fuera bautizado, las voces de algunos energúmenos se alzaban.

-Fuera de aquí, este es un lugar sagrado. ¡Qué hace esa impúdica profanando este sitio con su bastardo!…  
-No queremos amigos de los lunáticos ni princesas opresoras.- Chillaban otros.-  
-¡Canallas!- Masculló Brian, que se levantó del banco que ocupaba para espetar-.- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de mi hijo?   
-Déjalo - Le pidió Rebecca, que por una vez estaba tan asustada como consternada al oír aquello.- No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño. Por favor…

 

Su novio tuvo que asentir y sentarse tras respirar hondo. Aquellas imprecaciones e insultos continuaron aunque por suerte no eran demasiados los que se ufanaban en lanzarlos. La mayor parte de la gente, por el contrario, reprobó aquello sintiendo vergüenza. El propio Roy se estaba enfadando por momentos y pudo decir mascullando con patente ira.

-¡Como salga ahí, ya veremos si esos malditos se atreven a abrir la boca!…

 

Aunque Bertie le miró con gesto suplicante, más cuando se volvió a oír. En este caso aludiendo a Ami.

-Que se vaya esa ramera de la Luna. ¡Está manchando la casa de Dios!  
-No os preocupéis amigos.- Les pidió la princesa que sonrió.- Estamos más que acostumbradas a que haya personas que nos critiquen.  
-Esto no es criticar madrina, es ofender.- Repuso una indignada Kerria que acunaba a su bebé ahora.- Y sin ningún motivo.

 

Por fortuna la policía vino enseguida y desalojó a esos individuos. Al fin, junto a unos escoltas que habían acudido también para evitar complicaciones, Ami se despidió.

-Me alegra mucho el haberos visto. Es un bebé precioso. Cuidadle mucho. Y recuerdos de parte de mis compañeras y de los soberanos.  
-Solo lamento que Leval y Amatista no pudieran venir.- Comentó su ahijada.-  
-Por lo que parece el pequeño Asthel es un crío sorprendente y tienen que estar con él allí. - Repuso Ami.- No deben moverse de Bios, al menos por ahora, de no ser algo de suma gravedad.

 

Kerria asintió. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba con su sobrino pero cuando recordaba la vez que le acunó y lo que sintió entonces se hacía una idea. 

-Seguro que a los dos les habría encantado estar aquí.- La animó Bertie.- Tu hermano me dijo que llamaría para enviar un Holo mensaje.

 

Tras eso, despidieron a Ami que se marchó cuando las cosas afuera se calmaron. Y en efecto, al llegar a casa habían recibido la comunicación desde Bios. Leval, Amatista y el pequeño Asthel, se asomaban a la pantalla. Junto a ellos Esmeralda y Diamante que habían ido a pasar unos días.

-Os enviamos un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos. Lamentamos no poder estar con vosotros. Pero las obligaciones nos lo impiden.- Declaró Leval, añadiendo.- Ky, Sam, Enhorabuena.   
-Queridas cuñadas. Un besote.- Las saludó Amatista con jovialidad, haciendo que su hijo hiciera lo propio con la manita.-  
-¡Pimito wapo! - Dijo el crío, haciendo reír a todos, tanto los que estaban a un lado como al otro de la emisión.-  
-En cuanto seamos capaces iremos allí a veros. También echamos de menos a mamá y papá.- Comentó Leval.-  
-Sí, Roy, tarambana. Espero que no te aburras mucho por allá sin mí.- Terció jovialmente Diamante.- Compadezco al pobre que te tenga que aguantar.  
-Muchos besos para todos y enhorabuena.- Añadió Esmeralda.- Estamos deseando veros…

 

Así terminó el mensaje. Los Malden también tenían muchas ganas de reencontrarse con sus parientes y amigos. En cuanto a Brian y Rebecca su boda se celebró dos meses después y por supuesto invitaron a Kerria y Samantha; que fueron con el niño y acompañados por Roy y Beruche. La novia del chico no se opuso, feliz tras haber conseguido al fin su deseo. Es más, disfrutaba secretamente que Brian ya era suyo y que esa otra se sentaba en uno de los bancos limitándose a mirar. Después se fueron de luna de miel y Rebecca le insistió en ir a vivir todavía más al oeste, tanto que por fin lo logró, ocupándose de que su marido no contactase muy a menudo con su hijo ni con la madre de éste. Al poco Diamante y Esmeralda retornaron y conocieron al pequeño Brian. Fue un tiempo más tarde cuando al fin, Amatista, Leval y su pequeño viajaron a la Tierra haciendo lo propio. Así las cosas parecían discurrir con normalidad. Pasó un año y Kerria había perdido el contacto con Brian, salvo por alguna carta, correo electrónico o llamada muy infrecuente. El niño crecía muy sano y fuerte. Samantha y Kerria solían llevarle de excursión al campo, mientras el pequeño jugaba ellas le miraban muy contentas. Todo transcurría felizmente, incluso Kerria incluyó en otro de sus discos una canción dedicada a su hijo. Era una especie de situación en la que cantaba otro de esos clásicos que tanto le gustaban. Casi en plan auto parodia biográfica de ella misma.

 

Ya me lo figuraba   
Estaba arriba, abajo y todo a la vez   
Era pecadora y salvaje, nene, sabes lo que digo   
Hasta que llegaste tú, ¡si!, tú. 

Algo andaba mal   
Hice un trato con el demonio por nada   
Fui al infierno y regresé, porque un ángel me vigilaba   
¡Eras tú, si!, tú.   
Es todo por ti 

 

Tú eres la razón   
Tú eres la razón por que me despierto todos los días   
Y duermo en las noches   
Tú eres la razón, la razón 

En medio de la noche   
Había naufragado porque te adoro   
Quiero apoyarte 

Me estoy dejando caer   
No doy más vueltas llevando mi aro   
Saliste de mis sueños y los hiciste realidad   
Sé lo que siento   
Eres tú   
Es todo por ti

Tú eres la razón   
Tú eres la razón por que me despierto todos los días   
Y duermo en las noches   
Tú eres la razón, la razón 

En medio de la noche   
Había naufragado porque te adoro   
Quiero tocarte   
Quiero apoyarte   
Tú eres la razón, nene 

Tú eres la razón   
Tú eres la razón por que me despierto todos los días   
Y duermo en las noches   
Tú eres la razón, la razón

 

(The Reason, Celine Dion crédito al autor)

 

Y cantaba de tal manera, dentro de una casa o en un bar, enfundada en un camisón de raso y tumbándose sobre una cama, que daba la impresión de esperar a un hombre. Aunque al final se desvelaba la trama, entrando ella en una habitación, y mostrando una cuna de bebé. En esta ocasión, los Malden se rieron con aquello y Sam lo celebró divertida… 

-Es desde luego, la mejor razón del mundo para ser más responsable que nunca.- Afirmó Kerria abrazada a su pareja.-  
-Sí que lo es.- Sonreía Bertie tomando en brazos a su nieto.-

 

Y siguió transcurriendo el tiempo. Kerria terminó su carrera. Logró graduarse en Harvard con buenas notas y entró a trabajar, ya como abogado, en el bufete de Sebastián y Pedro. Pero lamentablemente las cosas iban a cambiar. Un día les llegó un anónimo que Samantha leyó. Después de hacerlo se puso muy nerviosa, tanto que su pareja como la madre de ésta fueron a tratar de calmarla. Beruche leyó aumentando el asombro y el enfado en su tono, según lo hacía.

\- “Vuestra conducta inmoral no va a ser tolerada por más tiempo. Ningún niño inocente será corrompido por vuestra lujuriosa y antinatural vida"...- dejó el papel retorcido en la mesa exclamando - ¡Qué horror! ¿Quién podrá mandar esto?...  
\- Sospecho que será de alguna de esas sectas fanáticas religiosas.- Aventuró Kerria. - Últimamente hay muchos de esos movimientos integristas que no permiten nada que se aleje de sus concepciones estilo Edad Media.  
-Es verdad.- Convino su madre que con pesar agregó.- Incluso odian a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión. No lo puedo comprender. ¡Ellos salvaron la Tierra!  
\- Debemos tener cuidado, pueden tratar de hacerle algo al niño.- Intervino Samantha realmente alarmada. -  
-¡No lo permitiré, nunca tocarán a mi hijo!...- aseveró Kerria visiblemente furiosa. -

 

Roy estaba fuera con el equipo, cuando llegó y le pusieron al corriente también se enfadó mucho. Decidió acompañar a su hija y a Samantha cuando salieran con su nieto. Pero un día que se retrasó las chicas fueron asaltadas por un grupo de enmascarados que parecían haber estado aguardando la ocasión propicia. Sam abrazó al niño que lloraba asustado sin comprender lo que ocurría mientras Kerria peleaba con ellos. Estaba en inferioridad numérica, pero, pese a ello, su sangre de saiyan y su experiencia como Justiciera le daban mucha fuerza y puso fuera de combate a muchos de sus atacantes sin ni siquiera tener que transformarse. Aunque estuvo tentada de hacerlo no quería que su identidad se descubriera. No obstante, se iba debilitando, hacía tiempo que no entrenaba. Por suerte su padre apareció a tiempo. Aunque los individuos restantes, lejos de amedrentarse, se encararon con él.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?... ¡déjanos en paz y vete a tu casa!

 

Muy furioso el interpelado puso fuera de combate a todos los individuos en apenas unos segundos, excepto a uno al que interrogó levantándolo en vilo por el cuello...

-¡Ahora le vas a decir a este viejo lo que está pasando aquí, escoria! ¡Quienes demonios sois y qué queréis de mi hija, de Samantha y de mi nieto!  
\- A nosotros nos han ordenado asustarlas - pudo responder ese anónimo y aterrado tipejo que no esperaba que aquel hombre pudiera tener tanta fuerza. - Sólo sabemos eso....  
-¿Quién os envía?... ¡dímelo antes de que pierda la paciencia! - Le espetó Roy zarandeándole en vilo con una sola mano y preparando el puño con la otra. -  
\- No lo sé, a nosotros sólo nos pagan, vamos a recoger el dinero a un bar,- le dio la dirección para añadir. - Oiga amigo, no es por nada personal, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad lo que dicen...  
-¿Qué es lo que dicen?... ¿eh?...- remarcó su interrogador notando que de un momento a otro perdería los estribos. -  
\- Por favor, no me pegue, sólo repetiré lo que he oído.- Le suplicó ese tipo. Roy asintió aunque cumplir esa promesa le iba a costar bastante trabajo, sobre todo cuando aquel hombre agregó. - Que estas dos son unas pervertidas, que ese niño está siendo corrompido por su maldad. Que será un peligro para el mundo. Igual que el resto de su familia y los reyes de la Tierra.  
-¡Diles a tus jefes que tengan narices para venir ellos a decirme eso en persona! - Espetó lanzando al individuo a varios metros, éste junto a sus compinches ya recuperados se apresuró a huir. -¡Malditos canallas! - Masculló Roy tratando de calmarse. -  
-¡Déjalo ya!- intervino Kerria abrazando al niño que seguía llorando asustado sin saber lo que pasaba. - Gracias Papá. Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa...no tengo muchas ganas de continuar con la excursión - añadió entre abatida y agotada en tanto besaba a su hijo y trataba de confortarlo con un tono dulce. - Vamos mi amor, ya está, ya ha pasado todo…

 

Samantha también estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, a pesar de saber desde algo antes de que el niño naciera que Kerria era una de las Justicieras (se lo desveló poco antes de aquella terrible amenaza de los agujeros) y de conocer, (aunque ignorando los verdaderos poderes que tenía), la fuerza de Roy, temía por que en un futuro aquellas agresiones desembocaran en algo realmente trágico...

-Espero que, con la lección que les has dado a esos canallas, nos dejen en paz.- Dijo deseando que así fuera.-  
-Me ocuparé de llegar al fondo de este asunto.- Le prometió su suegro.- Y les dejaré un mensaje que seguro recibirán.  
-Te lo suplico. No empeores las cosas, papa.- Le pidió Kerria muy preocupada.- Tenemos que pensar en el niño.  
-Confía en mí, cariño.- Repuso más calmadamente él.-  
\- No lo entiendo. ¿A qué hacemos daño? Solo queremos vivir nuestras vidas en paz.- Suspiró una abatida Samantha.-

 

Volvieron a casa y allí, tanto Roy como Bertie animaron a las dos mujeres. El padre de la muchacha fue por ese bar y se encargó de desmantelarlo todo a golpes. Sin embargo no pudo sacar información de quién estaba detrás. Por todo consuelo esperó que con ese aviso sería suficiente. Si esos tipos querían guerra les había dejado claro que la tendrían. Él respondería contundentemente. Pero, lejos de solucionarse las cosas, con el paso del tiempo, empeorarían aún más. Los ataques físicos cesaron, pero fueron sustituidos por una campaña de desprestigio contra Kerria. La acusaban de un sin fin de actos inmorales. En algunas ciudades hasta tuvo que dejar de actuar pues de vez en cuando aún hacía giras como cantante en solitario. En algunas ciudades llegaron incluso a amenazar con demandarla por incumplimiento de contrato. En un principio eso no preocupó a la familia, no existían motivos para ello. Tras demostrar que habían existido razones de peso al temer por la seguridad de la artista. No obstante un día, Roy fue al buzón y recogió una citación judicial a nombre de su hija. Cuando ésta la abrió leyó con sorpresa y horror que se la acusaba de perversión de menores y de conducta inmoral inadecuada para la custodia de un niño, instándola a comparecer en una corte de justicia para una vista preliminar...

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- exclamaba Beruche muy enfadada y disgustada tratando a su vez de consolar a su hija que estaba realmente hundida, incrustada en un sillón tras haber dejado caer ese papel. - ¡Esto es increíble!, esos malditos bastardos ¿qué se han creído? No te preocupes cielo, tu padre y yo estaremos contigo en todo momento.  
-¿Por qué me hacen esto?- se preguntaba Kerria al borde del llanto - ¿qué les he hecho yo a esa gente?...  
\- No has hecho nada, cariño - le dijo su pareja con dulzura mientras la abrazaba tratando de animarla. - No te preocupes, cuando demostremos que eres inocente de todo eso llegará nuestro turno.  
\- Pero yo no tengo que demostrar nada,- balbuceaba la desconsolada joven alegando - no he hecho nada malo Samantha. Ni tampoco tú. ¡Y quieren quitarnos a nuestro niño! – Remachó entre lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación mirando a su hijo que dormía en su parque, ajeno a todo aquello. – No hemos hecho nada malo.  
\- Tú y yo lo sabemos Kerria,- le respondió resignadamente su compañera. - Pero por desgracia las leyes son como son y tendremos que demostrárselo...  
-¡Malditos! .Voy a enterarme de quiénes os están haciendo esto y me las van a pagar todas juntas.- Prometió Roy que no podía soportar ver sufrir así a su hija ni a la pareja de ésta. -  
\- Papá, yo soy licenciada en derecho, tengo el título de abogado. Sam tiene razón, es un asunto de leyes. En eso puedo defenderme...- replicó Kerria, ahora con un tono de voz más resuelto. -  
\- No hija, es mejor que se lo dejes a nuestro abogado. Él tiene mucha experiencia y conoce bastantes recursos legales, hazme caso. Tú eres parte interesada y podrían atacar tus sentimientos. –Argumentó su padre.-  
\- Es cierto cariño. – Convino Beruche también con su habitual serenidad para añadir. - Te conozco y sé que tu corazón se impondría a tu mente en estos momentos.

 

La joven guardó unos momentos de silencio, Pensó sobre lo que sus padres le habían dicho. Tenía que admitir que llevaban toda la razón. Entonces comentó…

\- Me gustaría que se ocupasen Sebastián y Pedro. Tienen mucha experiencia en este tipo de casos.  
-Muy bien, si es lo que tú quieres. Confío en ese hombre, es una buena persona y un magnifico abogado por lo que te tengo oído.- Afirmó Roy.-  
-Si hija. Llámale.- Convino Bertie.-

 

Samantha asintió coincidiendo con ambos y Kerria se dispuso a pedir ayuda a su propio bufete. Pues era cierto que tanto Sebastián como Pedro sabían muy bien lo que se hacían en este tipo de situaciones. De modo que la familia Malden se reunió con los dos para preparar su defensa. Al principio Sebastián quedó incrédulo pudiéndole comentar a la muchacha.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso has hecho alguna cosa en público o dicho algo que te comprometiera?  
-Aparte de que soy lesbiana. Y de qué apoyo a los soberanos y a las princesas planetarias. No que yo sepa. - Replicó la interpelada no sin sarcasmo.-

 

Su representante legal suspiró, de modo suave se dirigió nuevamente a la joven y le dijo.

-Mira. Comprendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando. Pero debes dejar a un lado tus sentimientos. Hay que usar la lógica y ceñirse a la ley. Si no tienen nada no ganarán.  
-A parte de manchar mi imagen y la de mi familia.- Musitó ella con tono sombrío.- En eso ya han ganado.  
-Todavía no. – Intervino Pedro afirmando también.- Si carecen de evidencias contratacaremos después con una demanda que hará historia. Pero si hubiera cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar en tu contra debes decírnoslo. Hay que estar prevenidos para anular sus posibles estrategias.

 

Roy parecía querer decir algo, pero su hija, quizás imaginando qué podría ser le detuvo posando una mano sobre el brazo derecho de su padre. Fue la propia Kerria la que declaró.

-No se me ocurre nada. Desde que soy una figura pública nunca hice nada de lo que avergonzarme. Bueno, quizás cuando era una adolescente las cosas no fueron todo lo bien que deberían.- Suspiró ahora.-   
-Si no tienes ninguna denuncia ni condena supongo que no podrán atacarnos.- Comentó Bertie.-  
-No debemos confiarnos señora Malden.- Le objetó Sebastián afirmando.- En estos casos sería peligroso si existiera cualquier cosa que pudiera sembrar una duda razonable en el jurado sobre la capacidad de Kerria como madre.  
-Pero siempre se dice que con duda razonable no puede condenarse a nadie.- Terció Roy.-  
-En este caso no se trataría de condenar, sino de dictaminar si su hija puede hacerse cargo de la educación de un menor.- Comentó a su vez Pedro.- Y en ese tema, la duda siempre ha de resolverse buscando el bienestar del niño.  
-Podemos llamar a muchos testigos que hablarán muy bien de mi hija.- Afirmó Bertie recordando.- Sin ir más lejos su hermano.  
-No mamá.- Replicó enseguida la muchacha.- No quiero involucrar a Leval en esto. Él tiene sus propias preocupaciones. Y no nos serviría de nada.  
-¿Cómo qué no? Y además estará encantado de venir. Y Amatista también.- Comentó su padre mirándola extrañado.-  
-Señor Malden.- Le explicó entonces Sebastián con tono resignado.- Siendo familiares de Kerria su testimonio se presupone favorable, no nos harían ganar gran cosa. Lo más probable es que los demandantes tampoco les citasen a declarar. Aunque si nosotros lo hiciéramos, el más mínimo titubeo les favorecería a ellos.

 

Hubo un incómodo silencio, no habían esperado que las cosas fuesen así, sin embargo, Bertie enseguida recordó.

-¿Y si llamásemos a mi amiga Ami? Es su madrina y además una princesa planetaria.

 

Sebastián y su pareja se miraron, al instante éste último movió negativamente la cabeza y afirmó.

-No creemos que sea recomendable. Hay mucha controversia con eso ahora. Y ante cualquier foco de conflicto ellos saldrían ganando. No importa lo elocuente que fuera esa testigo. Lo que de verdad iba a impactar al jurado sería la reacción que ella despertase. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea mala. Es una carta que conviene no jugar, de igual modo que tampoco creo que la otra parte quiera hacerlo. No se sabe de qué lado podría caer.  
-Sí, es como lo anterior. No creo que el testimonio de la madrina de Kerria fuese negativo. Seguro que sería positivo, pero el juez y el jurado ya contarían con eso. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que los miembros del jurado tengan algún tipo de prejuicio contra los soberanos de la Tierra.  
-¡Esto es absurdo! - Protestó Roy llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-  
-Lo que si podemos hacer es citarles si viene al caso. Pero no nos atrevemos a llamarles. No lo consideramos apropiado, sin embargo es su decisión. Tu decisión, Kerria. - Comentó Pedro haciéndose cargo de la situación por la que pasaban sus clientes.-

 

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio la chica finalmente asintió y pudo decir con tono suave y voz queda.

-Confío en vosotros. Lo haremos como nos aconsejáis…

 

Sus abogados asintieron dispuestos a prepararlo todo. Pasaron unos días y así llegó el momento de la comparecencia, todos vestidos de forma muy elegante y con el niño, fueron al juzgado. La muchacha compareció flanqueada por Sebastián que se haría cargo de la defensa y sus alegaciones y de Pedro que actuaría como ayudante. Para su sorpresa había cámaras de la Holo televisión, los periodistas intentaron sacarles declaraciones, se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Afortunadamente la policía del juzgado les abrió un pasillo. Los reporteros trataban de saltarse la vigilancia policial y alguno lo logró preguntando cosas como...

-¿Es cierto que usted ha protagonizado escándalos homosexuales con algunas de sus antiguas compañeras de grupo?...

 

Kerria, muy ofendida, estaba a punto de contestar a eso cuando Sebastián se adelantó impidiéndole hablar...

\- Eso es una calumnia de la que tendrá usted cumplida respuesta con una demanda....  
\- Oiga yo sólo lo pregunto, no lo afirmo - se justificó el periodista que insistió. - ¿Es verdad o no? Cito textualmente lo publicado en algunos medios. Y estos se preguntan. ¿Pudiera ser que hartas de las prácticas impúdicas de su compañera, Idina Rodney y Amatista Lassart dejaran el grupo y se fueran a Bios por eso?

 

La muchacha, al oír semejantes embustes, tentada estuvo de estallar dándole una bofetada a ese cretino, pero su abogado le susurró que ignorase esa y cualquier otra pregunta hasta no escuchar oficialmente las acusaciones. 

-¡Qué más quisieran ellos que ver cómo te enfureces y pierdes el control! Les estarías dando media victoria en bandeja.-Susurró Pedro al oído de la joven.-  
-Alguno de estos periodistas incluso podrían trabajar para ellos.- Le indició Sebastián.- Solo buscarían provocarte.

 

Con gran esfuerzo y todavía temblando de rabia, Kerria asintió y supo controlarse. Flanqueada por sus letrados y por sus padres, continuó. Entraron en la sala y las puertas se cerraron dejando fuera a los periodistas y curiosos. Tomaron asiento y sólo se levantaron cuando el juez entró, una vez vueltos a sentar, escucharon las acusaciones.

\- Señorita Malden...por favor, póngase en pie.- Pidió el juez, de apellido Davis, a Kerria que se levantó tal y como le indicase su abogado de forma pausada pero decidida en tanto el magistrado le daba a conocer los posibles cargos. - Se la acusa a usted de conducta desordenada e inmoral y de pervertidora de menores. No obstante, debo aclararle que esto es solamente una vista preliminar no es un juicio, sólo en el caso de no conseguir un acuerdo, digamos amistoso, tendrá que celebrarse éste.  
\- Lo sé, señoría. También soy abogado. – Asintió ella comentando esto de forma humilde. -

 

El juez le devolvió el asentimiento. Era un hombre de edad mediana, de raza blanca y aspecto serio, aunque no parecía ser hostil. De modo que, con tono sereno pero firme le inquirió a la chica.

\- Ahora debo preguntarle ¿cómo se declara usted?..

Kerria miró a su abogado y a su familia y le asintieron, ella dijo con voz clara y sin dudar.

\- Inocente, señoría....

 

En ese momento, el letrado correspondiente a la acusación, un abogado de prestigio, miembro de un famoso bufete, se levantó dirigiéndose al juez entregándole un archivador que éste consultó para declarar.

\- Muy bien, entonces y ante la insistencia de la acusación y las evidencias circunstanciales presentadas no tengo otro remedio que ordenar el juicio. Éste se celebrará en esta misma sala dentro de siete días...- dio un mazazo para sentenciar. - Se da por terminada esta vista...- al punto se levantó abandonando la sala, tras él desapareció el fiscal. -

 

Los Malden se quedaron allí durante unos segundos, nadie habló hasta que fue Kerria la que musitó con angustia dirigiendo una suplicante mirada a Sebastián

\- Ahora tendré que ir a juicio, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
\- No te preocupes,- la animó éste con su pelo cano y su chaqueta y corbata grises oscuros que le reforzaban en aquella planta inmejorable de hombre maduro y con una gran aura de experiencia y control de la situación.- Casi siempre se va a juicio, la vista, como te dijo Davis, sólo sirve para tratar de llegar a un arreglo amistoso. Esto era lo previsible, ya lo sabes. Pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos...  
\- Es verdad,- animó Samantha - yo no tengo ninguna duda de ello.  
\- ¿Cómo es ese juez?- Se interesó de inmediato Beruche con evidente preocupación. -  
\- Es un hombre razonable y relativamente joven. Eso nos viene bien, no tiene prejuicios contra parejas de hecho ni se dejará influenciar por el ambiente.- Replicó Pedro a su vez, aunque eso sí, en honor a la verdad, añadió. - El fiscal es Tim Ross un tipo que no duda en emplear cualquier artimaña que le sirva, aun bordeando la legalidad. Y suele salirse con la suya, aunque sabemos cómo tratarle, no teman.  
-¡Malditos! , os han estado molestando e insultando durante años y ahora esto. - Terció Roy visiblemente indignado para agregar, ahora de mejor talante. - No temas nada hija, cuando te declaren inocente y Sebastián termine con ellos, voy a descubrir quién ha organizado todo esto y entonces sabrá lo que es bueno.

 

Kerria asintió, más animada volvió a casa con su familia, y se ocupó de cuidar a su hijo. Samantha había salido a trabajar, en su oficina escuchó el eco de los comentarios. La noticia había dado la vuelta al país, incluso al mundo. Creyó entonces que hasta algunos de sus compañeros la dedicaban miradas furtivas. Ellos no sabían la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Kerria. Todavía y pese al tiempo que llevaban juntas, no se habían hecho de notar salvo en círculos muy cerrados. Aunque algunos si pudieran sospechar algo. El mismo Bob estuvo muy callado esa mañana, apenas si le dirigió la palabra. Pero en cuanto llegase el juicio no solamente sus compañeros de la agencia sino todo el mundo se enterarían y aunque Samantha amaba con todo su corazón a su pareja y al niño, nunca quiso que su relación se descubriera de una forma tan abierta. No dejaba de ser paradójico, a ella la habían presentado como a la directora de marketing y publicidad de la empresa discográfica donde estaba su pareja. Esto justificaba su presencia con ella dado que se creía que Kerria Malden era una madre soltera, lesbiana eso sí, pero que no tenía una pareja estable de su mismo sexo. Aquel razonamiento fundamentaba en parte algunas de las acusaciones de conducta inmoral y desordenada, impropia para ser la tutora legal de un niño. Sam sabía que cuando se iniciase la vista debería a buen seguro declarar, y aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su pareja, tenía sus razones para querer seguir siendo “anónima”. No obstante ahora que había salido en televisión con ella, sus temores no iban a tardar en evidenciarse.

\- Sam - le llamó una de sus compañeras, sacándola de esas reflexiones. - Hay una llamada para ti, por la línea uno.

Ésta le dio las gracias y atendió el teléfono.

\- Samantha Wilson al habla. ¿Dígame?..

Al principio no hubo respuesta.

-¿Quién es?,- insistió Samantha. -  
\- Hola señorita Wilson - escuchó decir Sam que no lograba reconocer el tono de lo que parecía una voz masculina. - Tengo una pregunta para usted.- Aquella voz hizo una pausa para luego continuar con un tinte burlesco y cruel. - ¿Qué dirán sus padres y su hermana cuando sepan que convive de esa forma tan poco cristiana con otra mujer?  
-¿Quién es usted?- chilló la alterada joven, pero ya le habían colgado el teléfono. -

 

Sam colgó con rabia y el grupo de compañeros de su alrededor la miraron atónitos. Ella se fue al servicio y se desahogó llorando allí. Cuando volvió a casa no quiso decirle nada a Kerria que, junto al abogado de sus padres, repasaba sus argumentaciones. Samantha subió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama pensativa y bastante deprimida. Pensaba en su familia, había tenido problemas con sus padres. Todavía recordaba aquella cena de Nochebuena. Cuando les contó que trabajaba con Kerria y su padre se disgustó mucho al saber a través de la televisión la orientación sexual de ésta. A su madre tampoco le hacía gracia. Incluso su hermana Terry, que la había defendido siempre ante sus padres, le pidió que la dejara como clienta. Pero tras un tiempo aquello se le hacía cada vez más insoportable. Cuando salía a colación el tema de su vida amorosa siempre tenía que fingir y decirles a sus padres que no había encontrado a ningún hombre lo bastante bueno. 

-¿Y ese tal Bob? ¿Era tu compañero de trabajo, verdad?- Inquirió su madre afirmando.- Alguna vez te he oído hablar de él. Incluso le vimos cuando te visitamos hace años en Nueva York. Y me pareció un hombre muy agradable. ¿Acaso ya no os veis? 

 

Se refería a una visita que le hicieran a Sam antes incluso de que conociera a Kerria. Entonces no salía con nadie, ni nombre ni mujer, pero estaba bastante compenetrada con su compañero. A decir verdad no le podía poner ni un solo pero a Bob en el ámbito laboral y quizás ese buen equipo que formaban entonces indujo a sus padres a pensar otra cosa. Aunque la muchacha repuso entonces.

-Es un compañero de trabajo, mamá. No quiero mezclar las cosas. No es bueno…Además, todavía no me siento cómoda tras lo que pasó…

 

Daba a entender que todavía estaba afectada por su mala experiencia con Steve. Sin embargo con su hermana era diferente. Terry la miraba sin creerse aquello, Alguna vez quiso preguntarla y Sam siempre soslayaba el tema o le daba evasivas. Una tarde sin embargo, de las pocas veces que pudo quedar con su hermana a solas, se sinceró. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Llamó a Teresa.

-¿Podrías quedar conmigo esta tarde? Tengo que contarte una cosa.  
-Bueno.- Replicó su interlocutora a través del teléfono queriendo saber. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Prefiero explicártelo con calma...- Pudo responder Sam tratando de no sonar preocupada.- Mejor en persona que por teléfono.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se inquietó no obstante Terry.-  
-Sí, si… luego nos vemos y te cuento.- Contestó su hermana forzando un tono jovial.-  
-Vale, quedamos entonces.- Replicó la otra muchacha.-

 

Terry estaba terminando su carrera de económicas en su facultad y esa tarde no tenía clases. Su hermana mayor condujo hasta el estado donde estudiaba y se citaron en un bar próximo a la universidad de la chica. Samantha la esperó, iba como de costumbre, bien vestida. En esa ocasión con una falda beis, una blusa verde pálido y zapatos a juego que la hacían estar elegante y discreta. Terry, aparte de ser algo más joven, siempre había sido mucho más partidaria de la ropa cómoda, apareció con unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas y una sudadera de su campus.

-¡Hola Sam!- Exclamó bastante contenta al ver allí a su hermana.-  
-Hola- sonrió ésta débilmente.- 

 

Tras sentarse en una mesa y pedir sendos refrescos la universitaria le preguntó con interés.

-Y bien. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme?...  
\- Bueno, antes de nada, ¿cómo estás tú? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- Pudo replicar su interlocutora.-  
-¡Genial! El trimestre me va muy bien. No me puedo quejar. Me ayudaron mucho tus consejos en algunas asignaturas, Sam. ¡Qué suerte tener una hermana mayor que ha pasado por esto antes!- Sonrió la muchacha.- ¡Y encima en la misma carrera!

 

La verdad es que Terry era muy similar a la propia Samantha. Al menos en su aspecto, así se recordaba ella en su etapa universitaria. Veía a esa muchacha, igualmente rubia un poquito más alta que su hermana mayor y con esos ojos azules tan hermosos y profundos y rememoraba esos días. Aunque Terry se dejaba el pelo algo más largo y se hacía coletas para ir más funcional. Sam era más coqueta a la hora de vestirse y arreglarse. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando las dos iban con un look parecido, pese a la diferencia de edad, pues le pasaba al menos cuatro años a su hermana, casi parecían gemelas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. -Declaró observando no sin cariño y orgullo a la pequeña de la familia.- Te lo mereces.  
-Gracias a ti nuestros padres cedieron y me pude venir a estudiar aquí. Siempre has ido por delante y me has ayudado mucho.- Afirmó la chica que enseguida extinguió su sonrisa al observar el rostro grave de su interlocutora.- Sam, ¿te pasa algo?- Se interesó de inmediato con inquietud.-  
\- Veras Terry. – Logró al fin responder mirándola a los ojos.- Tú eres la única de la familia con la que puedo hablar de esto. Sé que papá y mamá jamás lo entenderían.  
-¿Te ha pasado algo malo? - Quiso saber su hermana que ahora si empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. –  
\- Tú sabes dónde trabajo yo y para quienes lo hago…  
-Si, en esa agencia de publicidad.- Recordó la muchacha.-  
-Y que una de mis principales clientes es Kerria Malden, junto con sus primas.- Añadió Sam.-  
-Ya hablamos de eso.- Contestó Terry, afirmando sin rodeos.- Sé que es tu trabajo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que sigas representando a esa mujer…ya sabes…sobre todo después de las cosas que se están diciendo de ella. - Pudo responder no sin apuro.-  
-Es todo mentira. Ella es una buena chica, Terry. – Declaró Samantha que decidió aclarar aquello de una vez por todas para sentenciar.- Es buena y la quiero…

 

Esperó conteniendo la respiración para ver la reacción de su interlocutora. Aunque para su desconcierto su hermana menor sonrió, posando una mano sobre las suyas y le contestó desdramatizando…

-Nadie dice que sea mala persona, Sam. Entiendo incluso que si lleváis tantos años de relación profesional te sientas unida a ella.- Convino la joven agregando, eso sí con prevención.- Pero ya sabes cómo se están poniendo las cosas. La gente ha comenzado a ser menos tolerante con ese tipo de personas. Bueno, quiero decir que, sin ir más lejos, nuestros padres están disgustados. Ya lo sabes. Ellos no pueden comprender como trabajas para alguien con esa clase de moral…  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Quiso saber su interlocutora clavando en ella una mirada casi de súplica.- ¿Tu puedes entenderlo?, Terry…  
-¡Oh vamos Samantha!- Replicó la aludida.- A mí me da igual que esa chica sea lesbiana o sea de la Luna, como la reina Serenity. Es tu cliente y debes hacer tu trabajo. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado para evitarte problemas. Está bien que la aprecies, pero mantén las distancias.

 

Ahora fue Terry la que miró sorprendida a su hermana. Los ojos de Sam estaban llenos de tristeza, incluso alguna lágrima resbalaba de ellos cuando reuniendo todo su valor le confesó, dejándola helada.

-Terry…, no solo la aprecio. Estoy enamorada de ella, y ella lo está de mí. Somos pareja…desde hace algún tiempo…

 

Tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de pronunciar otra palabra más, para cuando pudo hacerlo su hermana menor se levantó de la silla y exclamó con un tinte entre incrédulo y sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? Será una broma, ¿verdad? Una broma de muy mal gusto…  
\- Terry, ¡por favor! – Le pidió Sam moviendo la cabeza sin poder dejar de llorar.- Te lo suplico, escúchame.  
-¿Sabes lo que eso significa si es cierto?- Le inquirió la aludida ahora con un tono más duro y enojado.- ¡Destrozarás nuestra familia! – Sentenció entre furiosa y alarmada para añadir con un tinte de súplica. – Dime que eso no es verdad.  
\- No puedo….la quiero…las dos nos queremos. - Musitó su hermana mayor llevándose ambas manos a la cara, para tratar de ocultar su rostro, como si de pronto se avergonzase de mirarla y poder añadir. – ¡Ya no podía más!, tenía que decírtelo, eres mi hermana pequeña. Te quiero Terry, te quiero desde siempre. Nos hemos apoyado, nos hemos comprendido… por favor, te necesito…

 

Lloraba de tal forma que algunos otros clientes dirigieron su atención hacia la mesa. Su hermana menor, preocupada y también avergonzada por ese espectáculo, trató de calmarla. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo, posando una mano sobre la espalda de la pobre chica.

-De acuerdo Sam, cálmate…por favor, lo último que necesito es que hagas una escena. Tú eres mi hermana mayor, por supuesto que te quiero, pero…compréndelo. ¿Cómo iba a esperarme esto?

 

Su interlocutora trató de serenarse un poco y asintió. Era lógico, aquella noticia era impactante para alguien de su familia. Incluso para Terry que era la más joven y había chocado con sus padres hasta más que ella por motivos de comportamiento o incluso de moda. Pero ahora Samantha lo veía claro. Pese a las apariencias, en el fondo su propia hermana compartía esos prejuicios que le habían ido inculcando desde casa y desde la comunidad tan religiosa en la que habían crecido. Ella misma, siendo muy joven, se sentía muy mal cuando empezó a mirar a otras chicas y a sentirse atraída por ellas. Trató de negárselo una y otra vez. Salió con muchachos, quizás en exceso, tratando de compensar aquello. Desde el instituto iba con demasiados chicos, hasta le llegaron a llamar la atención en casa por eso. Pero Sam siempre había creído que, más valía llevarse una regañina o incluso algún castigo por ese motivo, que permitir que sus padres descubrieran realmente que a ella le gustaban también las mujeres. No es que los hombres le disgustasen. En el caso de su ex marido Steve, al principio hasta se enamoró de él. Creyó que podría formar una familia “normal” y superar esos deseos de relacionarse con personas de su mismo sexo. No obstante las cosas se torcieron de forma terrible y ese hombre demostró ser un perturbado. Aquello fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Ella decidió liberarse y comenzó a frecuentar bares de ambiente, a conocer y citarse con mujeres. Lo hizo al terminar la universidad y una vez se separó de ese tipo. Más tarde con el divorcio entró a trabajar en la compañía y allí conoció a Kerria. Fue amor a primera vista. Al principio pensó que un amor imposible. Creyó que esa joven artista tendría su novio, su vida convencional. Pero todo eso cambió cuando la cantante confesó al mundo entero que era homosexual, y más tarde cuando, reuniendo valor, Sam se declaró y ella la correspondió. Ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Ahora, con la voz entrecortada, trató de explicarle todo aquello a su perpleja hermana menor. Al acabar Terry guardó un incómodo silencio, fueron solo unos instantes pero a su hermana le parecieron años. Finalmente la pequeña de los Wilson pudo decir con tono más suave y conciliatorio.

-Mira… quiero entenderte. Sé que ha debido ser muy difícil para ti. Sobre todo por culpa de ese cerdo de Steve. ¿Recuerdas? A mí nunca me gustó. Ya lo sabes. Y te defendí delante de papá y mamá. Siempre dije que no fue culpa tuya. Te hizo mucho daño y te marcó.  
\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.- Comentó Sam, que trató de sonreír, no obstante el severo gesto de su interlocutora le congeló la expresión.-  
\- No Samantha. - Replicó la otra chica afirmando con tono más cortante.- Eso fue otra historia. Lo que me dices ahora, no… yo…lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.   
-Pero, yo…-Pudo musitar su interlocutora palideciendo al oír aquello.-  
-No me interpretas mal. - Se apresuró a responder Terry.- Mira, siempre te querré, somos hermanas. Nada podrá cambiar eso. Pero honestamente no puedo ponerme delante de nuestros padres y defenderte en esta ocasión, Sam. Yo tampoco apruebo eso. Me parece una inmoralidad. Ya sé que soy joven y que quizás habrías creído que pensaría de forma diferente. Pero hay líneas que no se pueden cruzar. Somos cristianas, somos gente de bien. Vivimos en una comunidad religiosa…y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa.  
\- Terry, por favor, ¡no me hagas esto! - Pudo sollozar nuevamente su hermana.- Te lo suplico, no…  
-¿Qué no te haga esto?- Exclamó ahora la aludida, endureciendo su tono.- ¿Acaso no te has parado a pensar en el resto de la familia, Sam? No es solamente tu vida la que está en juego aquí. Si lo que me has contado se supiera sería un escándalo que nos mancharía a todos ¿Me oyes? A papá, a mamá, a mí… sin contar con nuestros vecinos y otros parientes.  
\- No…no puedo evitar ser como soy. Lo siento…- Se derrumbó la interpelada.-

 

Pese a todo a su hermana se le partía el corazón al verla así, la abrazó despacio y le susurró más dulcemente.

-Escúchame. Querías desahogarte hablando conmigo, ya lo has hecho. Te prometo que todo quedará entre tú y yo. Pero hazme solamente un favor. A mí y a la familia. Te ruego que mantengas esa relación en secreto. Espero que con el tiempo se termine y vuelvas a una vida más normal. Nadie tendrá porqué saberlo.

 

Sam levantó la vista a duras penas hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana. Trató de decirle con cierto tono de esperanza…

-Podrías venir conmigo a Nueva York un día y conocer a Kerria y a su familia. Ya verás, cuando la conozcas…  
-¡Basta!- La cortó Terry con una rotundidad ahora que incluso llegó a sobrecoger a su hermana, más aún cuando se separó de ella bruscamente y escupió.- No quiero conocer a esa degenerada. ¡La mujer que ha hecho esto con mi hermana!

 

Ahora Samantha la miraba con estupor, el rictus de esa chica le recordaba las expresiones de sus propios padres cuando, antaño, discutían por alguna cosa que les causaba enojo. No pudo hablar presa a su vez del asombro y la incredulidad. Puesto que era Terry la que ahora, con lágrimas en los ojos, añadía de forma dolida.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Siempre te admiré, y siempre te he querido, Sam. ¡Eres mi hermana mayor! Para mí eras el espejo en el que me miraba. He querido ser como tú desde que éramos niñas. Fuiste la que me protegía de las regañinas cuando no sacaba buenas notas o la que me ayudaba a quedar con chicos a escondidas de nuestros padres. Eras la mujer triunfadora en la que quería convertirme. Pero…ahora…no me pidas…- Suspiró largamente y enjugándose las lágrimas dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.- Se me hace tarde, debo irme ya.  
-¡Terry!- Fue lo único que pudo ser capaz de decir su desolada contertulia.-  
-Ya nos veremos.- Fue la única despedida que recibió, en tanto su hermana se daba la vuelta y se marchaba sin volver la vista atrás.-

 

Ahora, en la soledad de la habitación, recordaba aquello con amargura. Había decepcionado a su hermana y lo que era todavía peor, iba a hacerlo con el resto de su familia. Y es que la hora tan temida había llegado, ese juicio tendría publicidad, se hablaría de él en todas partes. Sus relaciones saldrían a la luz, y Sam sabía no tendría otra opción para proteger a Kerria y al niño. En ello pensaba cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era Beruche que abrió tímidamente.

-¿Samantha, estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada. - No has bajado a cenar.  
\- No, estoy bien Bertie, gracias - pudo decir la chica con el tono apagado. -

 

Pero su interlocutora negó suavemente con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama junto a la muchacha declarando con amabilidad.

\- Vamos Sam, ya casi eres como mi hija. Y te pasa como a Kerria, no me puedes ocultar las cosas, y más si se reflejan tan claramente en tu cara. ¿Qué te ocurre?

 

Samantha la miró entonces con los ojos llorosos, ante ese tono pleno de afecto y comprensión fue incapaz de contenerse más y le confesó de forma amarga.

-¡Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, Bertie!  
-¿Por qué? - Le inquirió su interlocutora tratando de calmarla - no me cabe duda de que ganaremos.  
\- No es sólo por eso. - Negó Sam vehementemente con la cabeza para desvelarle. - Sé que parezco egoísta pero temo por mí. ¿Sabes? Cuando se celebre el juicio probablemente tendré que comparecer. Todo el mundo sabrá lo mío con Kerria, y no me avergüenzo de ello. ¡Sabe Dios que no! La quiero más que a nada en el mundo, a ella y a Brian. Pero cuando lo sepan en mi ciudad natal y sobre todo en mi casa. Les dije que trabajaba con Kerria pero no que ella y yo viviéramos juntas con un niño. Y si lo de simplemente trabajar les puso muy furiosos a mis padres, esto no me lo perdonarán jamás ¡Estoy asustada! , no querrán volver a verme. Ni siquiera mi hermana pequeña lo entendió cuando se lo conté.  
\- Tranquilízate hija - le pidió Beruche abrazando a Samantha que sollozaba sin consuelo. - Son tus padres. Puede que estén disgustados al principio, pero eso se olvida. Te quieren mucho estoy segura.  
\- Tú no conoces a mi padre. Es muy religioso y totalmente chapado a la antigua - balbuceó Sam añadiendo consternada - y mi madre mira tanto el qué dirán de la gente. Mi propia hermana me pidió que abandonase a Kerria, pero yo no pude hacer eso. Y ahora cuando lo sepan. ¿Qué voy a hacer? A Kerria no me atrevo a decirle nada. Ha sufrido tanto y es la que siempre ha dado la cara por las dos, sobre todo con este asunto del niño. Y ahora que me toca a mí hacer algo…no puedo dejarla sola…  
\- Ten valor Samantha - le dijo Bertie acariciándola el pelo, llena de compasión y pesar por la muchacha. - Todo saldrá bien, aquí tienes una familia que te quiere. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que para Roy y para mí eres como otra hija. Eres una persona buena y cariñosa. Kerria no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor y, pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrás aquí. No sufras tanto, seguro que no será tan grave como crees.  
\- Muchas gracias, me siento tan feliz de teneros a todos,- balbuceó tratando de recobrar el ánimo. - Pero no tengo derecho a lamentarme tanto. Kerria me necesita, ¡por favor!, no le cuentes nada de esto, ya me siento mejor y no deseo afectar su moral para el juicio. Te prometo que estaré allí en perfecto estado y que no me separaré de ella.  
\- No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé cariño. - Le susurró Beruche como hubiera hecho con su propia hija, la besó con afecto en la frente y añadió cordialmente. - Anda, anímate, lávate la cara y vamos a cenar.

 

Samantha sonrió agradecida e hizo lo que su contertulia le dijo, bajó con ella y la cena discurrió con normalidad. Así pasaron los siete días preparando el proceso junto a Sebastián y Pedro y volvieron a comparecer. Se repitió el alboroto con la prensa, una vez en la sala y con el juez presente se formularon oficialmente las acusaciones y se comenzaron a presentar pruebas. El fiscal llamó a declarar a muchas chicas, ex compañeras del instituto de Kerria, que no dudaron en tachar la conducta de ésta de inmoral. Recordando algún que otro escándalo con una tal Debbie. A la que, sin embargo, no se pudo localizar. El abogado defensor las interrogó para saber si su defendida había sido alguna vez una amenaza para ellas o las había molestado, tuvieron que decir que no. Pero el siguiente testigo fue algo mucho más duro. Entró en la sala un vagabundo, aunque bien trajeado para la ocasión, contó cómo había visto a una mujer malvada y cruel que casi le mata. Reconoció a Kerria como esa mujer, aunque habían pasado muchos años. Sebastián escuchó su testimonio con aire aburrido y cuando le tocó interrogar al testigo le preguntó con tintes de incredulidad absoluta.

\- Vamos a ver si lo he comprendido todo bien. Señor Amos, ha dicho que miró a esa mujer, según usted la señorita Malden, a los ojos, y que estos tenían una mirada diabólica, eran rojizos, brillaban como ascuas, según su expresión.- Remarcó con teatralidad para indicar a ese testigo.- Muy bien, si es tan amable, por favor, ¿podría mirar usted a la acusada a los ojos?  
\- No me atrevo a hacerlo, ¿es necesario?- Inquirió el vagabundo que parecía asustado, tanto que le hizo esa pregunta al Juez -.  
-¿Es eso imprescindible señor abogado?-. Quiso saber Davis a su vez, poco convencido también de la utilidad de esa petición. -  
\- Le aseguro señoría que es algo vital para el caso.- Alegó Sebastián.-

Pese a ello lo hizo con tono que realmente no daba esa impresión, más bien parecía sarcasmo. Aunque enseguida agregó con seriedad. 

\- Desde luego que demostrará algo muy relevante.

 

El juez ordenó al testigo que lo hiciera y el vagabundo aceptó no sin un cierto resquemor, tras poder acercarse a Kerria, que le observó a su vez atónita, pues no recordaba de nada a ese tipo. Aunque ella podía sentir que hablaba con convencimiento. ¿Podría ser algún pobre demente al que hubieran engañado? Por fortuna no vio como el semblante de su padre palidecía. A su pesar Roy si recordó quién era ese pobre desgraciado. Menos mal que no le tocaba declarar en ese momento a él. A su vez el vagabundo pareció sorprendido, no sabía que decir, el abogado añadió entonces, recitando las notas de los taquígrafos que seguían el proceso.

\- Usted dijo que tenía los ojos rojizos, como ascuas brillantes, ¿No fue así? Y que nunca olvidaría esa terrible mirada. Eso es lo que consta en su declaración. – Y ante el asentimiento del confuso testigo el abogado añadió.- Que yo sepa la señorita Malden tiene los ojos verdes ¿Es usted daltónico, quizás? - Preguntó Sebastián de forma algo maliciosa. -  
\- No, no señor...distingo los colores con claridad.- Aseguró el vagabundo que parecía confuso. -  
\- Entonces estaba oscuro, quizá por eso se confunda usted - conjeturó el letrado con aparente afabilidad. -  
\- Si, puede ser,- admitió el mendigo. - Estaba oscuro, no se veía muy bien, era un callejón...  
-Luego si no se veía bien, ¿cómo puede usted afirmar con tal seguridad que era mi defendida y no otra persona parecida la que le atacó aquella noche?  
\- Era su cara, pero los ojos eran distintos, tampoco tenía esa expresión. Ahora es normal, aunque han pasado algunos años y yo... 

 

Aquí el hombre se atascó, sin saber cómo continuar, parecía no disponer de léxico y Sebastián enseguida lo aprovechó para, de un modo aparentemente condescendiente preguntar. 

-¿Había bebido usted aquella noche?  
-Protesto, Señoría.- Terció Ross.- No se juzga aquí al testigo  
-Es muy relevante saber si el testigo estaba o no bajo los efectos del alcohol o de alguna otra sustancia alucinógena.- Replicó rápidamente Sebastián.-

El hombre no contestó esperando instrucciones, al fin fue requerido a ello por el juez, entonces dudó.

\- Bueno, no me acuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo, quizá un poco. Yo… además, cuando la vi… ella estaba flotando.  
-¡Perdón!- Le interrumpió Sebastián con un tono de voz todavía más incrédulo, y esta vez no tuvo que fingirlo cuando inquirió.- ¿Ha dicho usted que mi cliente estaba flotando…en el aire?

 

Eso levantó murmullos en la sala, más cuando ese hombre asintió tímidamente, ante lo que el juez le requirió.

-Sea tan amable de responder con palabras a la pregunta.  
-Si…sí señor. Recuerdo que flotaba en el aire…

 

Aquello se descontroló cuando ese tipo refirió la forma en la que ella vestía y como dominaba a otros vagabundos. Por supuesto que en la sala las voces y cuchicheos se acrecentaron, por no decir las risas que incluso se oían con toda claridad. El juez entonces utilizó su mazo para cortar aquello.

-Ruego orden en la sala y silencio a los presentes.

 

El público calló, pero hasta algunos miembros del jurado se sonreían ahora cuchicheando entre ellos. Finalmente volvieron a recobrar un gesto impasible. La que no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto fue la propia Kerria, para su desgracia fue capaz al fin de recordar eso. Nunca perdió del todo la memoria de las terribles cosas que hizo siendo Devilish Lady, pero no podía decirlo. Sintió compasión por aquel pobre desgraciado, una víctima más de su lado oscuro. Le miró con total conmiseración y eso hizo que ese tipo se percatase de su gesto, si bien pareció sobresaltarse. Aunque entonces, para sorpresa del propio abogado defensor, agregó.

-Pero, ahora…no, sus ojos son totalmente distintos. Esa otra mujer no tenía humanidad. Pero ésta otra señorita… es lo contrario.

 

El fiscal habló entre cuchicheos con un tipo vestido con traje y corbata negros, de pelo igualmente oscuro sentado junto a él. Expresó su contrariedad, estaba claro que ese testigo había sido un regalo para la defensa que, desde luego, un abogado con la experiencia de Sebastián, no iba a desperdiciar. A todo eso el juez le indicó al mendigo.

\- Puede retirarse gracias. 

 

El testigo abandonó el estrado y Kerria no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Rápidamente su padre, sentado justo detrás, le tomó una mano. Bertie, también acomodada en la fila posterior, le dio un pañuelo. Por suerte la atención de todos estaba puesta ahora en el estrado. El abogado de la joven, con tono entre cansino y escéptico, se dirigió a la sala y a los doce miembros del jurado, personas con mayoría de raza blanca y edad mediana con hijos.

\- Bueno señoras y señores, creo que el llamémosle testimonio de ese caballero ha sido lo suficientemente elocuente. Primero dijo que mi defendida era una especie de bruja, luego que sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, mírenla ustedes. – Repentinamente señaló a Kerria y luego hizo un grandilocuente gesto con la mano al jurado. - Yo creo que sus ojos son verdes y muy bonitos por cierto, si se me permite la observación...  
\- Señor abogado - intervino el juez de forma condescendiente. - Por favor, omita comentarios personales y cíñase al caso.   
\- Discúlpeme señoría - le pidió éste que siguió con su discurso. - Luego, ese hombre ha dicho que estaba oscuro. Después admitió que han pasado varios años y que no recuerda con claridad y, para colmo de confusión, que había bebido alcohol, quizá. Además de que mi defendida dominaba el arte de la levitación. Y por si eso no bastase, él mismo ha terminado por admitir que no puede ser la misma persona que le atacó. Señoras y señores del jurado - se encogió significativamente de hombros y remachó. - ¿A quién debemos encomendar este caso entonces? ¿A un jurado, a un exorcista o quizá a alcohólicos anónimos? – Hubo más risas en la sala, el juez llamó al orden de nuevo y Sebastián prosiguió con tono más severo. - Ahora en serio, este testimonio no me parece muy digno de crédito... ¿y a ustedes? Que yo sepa, la justicia no acepta endemoniados, ni demonios ni posesiones infernales, ni gente que levita, aunque no estaría de más hacerle un test de alcoholemia o psicológico a ese testigo.  
\- Le aseguro señoría que la salud mental de ese hombre se ha comprobado, ahora es un individuo rehabilitado con un trabajo estable en un restaurante, como pinche de cocina. - Intervino el fiscal. -  
\- Con todos mis respetos. No me pasaré a comer por ese sitio. - Terció Sebastián fingiéndose atemorizado, provocando una vez más la carcajada general. –  
-Le recuerdo al señor abogado que eso que manifiesta antes bien podría ser cierto. Pero hoy todo el mundo conoce a individuos como el guerrero dorado o la propia soberana de la Tierra, capaces de hacer algo así.- Repuso el fiscal.-  
-En tal caso, deberíamos llamarles a declarar a ver si coinciden, que lo dudo mucho, con la descripción dada por ese hombre, quién obviamente entonces necesitaba ayuda profesional…no sé si de un exorcista o de un psiquiatra.- Se ratificó Sebastián.-  
\- Orden en la sala y a usted señor abogado, ya le he advertido, cese en ese tipo de comentarios peyorativos hacia un testigo o deberé amonestarle. - Le ordenó Davis. -

 

Éste convino en ello con un humilde asentimiento de cabeza, ya había logrado el efecto que quería, aunque, sin embargo replicó.

\- Muy bien señoría, mis disculpas. Pero ahora siendo totalmente riguroso y serio. No creo que esta sala sea un tribunal de inquisición medieval, ni que ese tipo de acusaciones se puedan ni tan siquiera tener en cuenta.  
\- Eso es cierto,- convino el juez - este tribunal no tendrá en cuenta esos datos. En cuanto al presunto ataque físico sufrido por el testigo, si la autora o inductora es la acusada, deberán decidirlo los miembros del jurado, se suspende la sesión por media hora. - Dicho lo cual asestó un mazazo en la mesa y concedió a todos un descanso. -

 

Tras entrar en uno de los despachos del juzgado, reservado a la defensa, Kerria se acercó a su abogado y le preguntó cómo pensaba él que iba el caso, éste le respondió con confianza.

\- Después de esto, creo que el jurado comienza a creer que las acusaciones contra ti son del todo gratuitas. Por lo demás, en cuanto a tu orientación sexual, estás protegida por la constitución. Sólo tendré que recordarles que éste es un país libre y que en este estado no hay leyes que prohíban a una pareja homosexual tener o adoptar un hijo.  
-¡Estupendo! - Intervino Roy muy animado. - Entonces esto está ya ganado...  
\- Si no tienen algo más sólido, creo que sí. - Asintió su abogado agregando. - Lo único a lo que podrían agarrase en un desorden moral en la vida de Kerria o falta de cuidados al pequeño y eso, por lo que he visto, es imposible.  
\- No tendrán nada más, ¿qué podrían tener?...- Preguntó Samantha sin esperar ninguna contestación. -

 

Aunque el rostro de su pareja estaba demudado, se sentó aparte rehuyendo su mirada. A Sam le extrañó, pero lo achacó a la tensión que la pobre Kerria debía de estar soportando. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo tras los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Quiso saber con inquietud.-  
-Será mejor que salgamos un rato.- Comentó Sebastián dándose cuenta de que esas dos muchachas necesitaban estar a solas.-

 

Tanto Pedro como Bertie y Roy les siguieron. Entonces Sam insistió.

-Kerria, dime. ¿Qué te sucede? Hasta ahora todo va muy bien. Si esos tipos han traído a ese pobre loco a decir esas bobadas es que deben de estar desesperados.

 

Sin embargo, para su asombro, su pareja la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apenas si pudo balbucear.

-Ese hombre no estaba loco, Sam. Lo que dijo de mí era verdad.

 

En esta ocasión fue Samantha la que miró a su interlocutora con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero qué dices?...  
-Es una historia muy larga. Te lo contaré todo en casa. Pero aquí…

 

No obstante Sam la cortó de forma demasiado seca para lo que solía, dejándola sorprendida.

-¡No!, no quiero que me cuentes nada de esas tonterías. ¿Lo has entendido? No deseo saber nada que pudiera perjudicarte.

 

Aunque en un principio se sobresaltó, Kerria lo comprendió enseguida. Al fin asintió despacio. Su pareja le sujetó la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un cálido beso en los labios, para musitar ahora con suavidad.

-Siento haberte hablado así, pero no podemos permitirnos ni el más mínimo error. Y no quiero saber nada que pueda comprometerte si tengo que declarar. Hicieses lo que hicieses entonces, no eres esa persona ya.  
-Es verdad. - Tuvo que admitir su contertulia, enjugándose las lágrimas.- Gracias…  
-Y estoy segura de que, pasado esto, no tendrán nada que pueda preocuparnos.- Remachó Sam con tono esperanzado.-  
-¡Ojalá tengas razón!- Suspiró Kerria deseándolo de veras.-

 

La respuesta la tuvieron al reanudarse el juicio, la acusación llamó a declarar a unos hombres que estuvieron en cierto bar donde vieron a la acusada con una chica que salía con ella entonces. (Kerria se acordó otra vez de Debbie.) Ambas, según sus declaraciones, consumieron drogas y practicaron sexo cuando aún eran menores de edad, en un local público. El acusador llamó a declarar al director del antiguo instituto de Kerria, que confirmó cierto incidente acaecido cuando la muchacha cursaba estudios en su centro. No obstante dijo no haber sido testigo directo del mismo. Después la acusación llamó a los propios padres de la joven...

\- Llamo a declarar a Robert Malden.- Enunció el fiscal que indicó a Roy que se sentara en el estrado y le preguntó tras los juramentos de rigor. - Señor Malden, ¿no es verdad que usted requirió la ayuda del director de la escuela de su hija para reprender su comportamiento y que incluso llegó a amenazar con internarla?...  
\- Estaba muy enfadado entonces, yo...- Quiso justificarse el interpelado, pero el fiscal le interrumpió secamente y con un tono desapasionado le insistió. -  
\- Por favor, responda usted, sí o no.  
\- Bueno, sí lo dije, pero… - el testigo volvió a ser interrumpido antes de explicarse. -  
\- Gracias, no hay más preguntas...

 

El abogado no llamó a Roy, prefirió llamarle después junto con Beruche, cuando ésta hubiese declarado para el fiscal. Bertie, también sentada en el estrado, fue asimismo interrogada.

\- Señora Malden. Usted llegó a proponer que su hija se cambiara a su instituto, un instituto para chicos y chicas conflictivos y en su mayor parte con antecedentes.  
\- Eso no es así. Sólo lo sugerí a mi hija, porque estaba incómoda en su instituto en aquel entonces. Y yo no daba clase en ese mismo lugar. Ni tampoco ya en ese otro centro. Quise cambiarla a un colegio privado en el que impartía clases entonces. - Contestó ella de forma segura y clara.-

 

El fiscal asintió descuidadamente en tanto parecía pensar algo y acto seguido sacó unos papeles que leyó como otra prueba...

\- Usted señora Malden, y su marido, ¿no tuvieron también problemas? Quiero decir, quizá desatendieron a su hija y ella derivó a esos comportamientos a causa de no sentirse comprendida. ¿No cree?  
\- A dónde quiere llegar señor fiscal.- Terció el juez. -  
\- Quiero decir señoría que los abuelos tampoco parecen indicados para cuidar al niño. Tengo documentos y declaraciones que recogen el malestar de entonces de la señorita Malden para con sus padres, en las que da a entender que nunca se preocuparon mucho de ella. Además, tanto el uno como el otro de los padres de la señorita Malden se ausentaban sin causas que lo justificaran de sus puestos y a veces por bastante tiempo. Y en su casa frecuentemente se armaba un gran escándalo.

 

El fiscal se refería aunque sin saberlo a las veces que Beruche ejerció de justiciera y a las que Roy se había entrenado con sus amigos. Además de a las discusiones que ellos mantuvieron con su entonces díscola hija. Kerria había escrito algo así en su diario, en los días previos al incidente que la convirtió en Devilish Lady. Luego creyó que ese libro se había perdido, en él expresaba su angustia por sentirse incomprendida. ¡Pero eso lo escribió con apenas quince años! Ahora, tanto los padres de la joven, como los propios Sebastián y Pedro se miraron atónitos. Sin embargo, el jefe del bufete de la chica reaccionó.

\- Señoría.- El abogado defensor se levantó enérgico. - Protesto, eso aquí carece de base. Primero, no se juzga a los padres de la acusada, que por lo que todo el mundo sabe han tenido una vida intachable y se han ganado el respeto de toda su comunidad. La señora Malden ha logrado encauzar las vidas de multitud de chicos y chicas que habrían acabado en la cárcel de no ser por ella y el señor Malden ha sido uno de los más famosos jugadores y entrenadores de baloncesto de todos los tiempos. Además de colaborar desinteresadamente siempre, en innumerables proyectos de ayuda a los niños y a personas en apuros. Si eso es malo ya me dirán ustedes lo que es bueno entonces...  
\- Quizá expresé mal mis argumentos, por supuesto que no se juzga a los señores Malden. Su reputación y comportamientos en sociedad son intachables, han hecho mucho bien, eso nadie lo pone en duda.- Respondió el fiscal más comedido para luego añadir de forma condescendiente e incluso parecía que solidaria con la ya indignada testigo. - Sólo he querido decir que quizá no se dieron cuenta de los problemas de su propia hija. Eso suele pasar, a veces no vemos lo más cercano a nosotros aunque luego nos pese. Quizá la señorita Malden incurrió en esos delitos para llamar la atención de sus padres. Ella misma lo escribe, leo textualmente.- Hubo una pausa dramática y Ross entonó con su mejor acento dramático. -” A mis padres apenas les importo, sólo soy su niña pequeña, nunca llegaré a ser como mi hermano a sus ojos y además, si ellos supieran lo que yo siento, seguro que no lo admitirían. Prefiero callar y seguir viéndome a escondidas con”...

Ahí se detuvo para agregar:

\- Se menciona el nombre de otra muchacha, como no se haya presente aquí y no está encausada. Y acorde a las leyes que protegen la privacidad, no lo haré público, sólo lo muestro al juez y al jurado.

Tras hacerlo fue Sebastián el que obtuvo el turno de réplica.

\- Me es difícil contener mi indignación hacia el pésimo juego de mi colega el señor fiscal. Para empezar. ¿Qué hace él leyendo un diario íntimo de mi cliente sin su permiso expreso?  
\- En estos casos, pueden emplearse las pruebas proporcionadas por ambas partes y este diario no estaba en poder de la acusada, según ella misma, lo perdió.- Replicó el fiscal. -  
\- Eso no excusa para nada su lectura. Atenta al derecho de intimidad.- Objetó el letrado de la defensa. -  
\- Que está por debajo del derecho al bienestar de un niño pequeño. Cuando puede mostrar hechos relevantes. - Replicó Ross que, en esta ocasión, si obtuvo la razón por parte del juez. -

 

Kerria se removía nerviosa en su asiento, sus mismos padres parecían sorprendidos. No conocían ese libro, la propia chica hacía años que lo había olvidado. Aquello podría significar un grave inconveniente pero tras intercambiar unos breves comentarios con Pedro que asintió, Sebastián supo maniobrar merced a sus tablas y alegar.

\- Suponiendo que esto fuera así, que es mucho suponer, ese diario tiene al menos ocho años. Cuando mi cliente lo escribió atravesaba por plena adolescencia, que, como es bien sabido, supone la época más inestable de la personalidad. Para casi todo el mundo normal a efectos “psíquicos” - y subrayó la frase para agregar. - Y a la vista de todo el mundo está que esos problemas o cualquier tipo de situaciones que pudieran interpretarse de esas notas están, hoy día, mucho más que superados. La familia Malden está unida y sus miembros se entienden a la perfección, mi cliente se ha convertido en una mujer adulta, plena y responsable de sus actos.  
\- No obstante, los delitos cometidos siguen ahí. - Objetó el fiscal. -  
\- Otra cosa igual, ¿qué delitos? - Terció el defensor que ahora parecía estar furioso cuando inquirió. -¿Acaso se juzgó y condenó a la señorita Malden por algo de eso? - Pausa larga y él mismo se contestó. - No...Claro que no. No se la juzgó porque nunca nadie la acusó de nada y si esas personas que han declarado verla entonces en esos lugares, también eran menores de edad, ¿qué hacían allí ellos? Si la señorita Malden hubiese sido acusada y condenada habrían sido sus padres y no ella los garantes de su futuro buen comportamiento. Según la ley la responsabilidad penal no puede achacársele a un menor de la misma manera que a un adulto. Y cualquiera de esas cosas, si es que realmente sucedieron, ya habrían prescrito. Legalmente no podrían tenerse en consideración. Creo que en cualquier caso eso se ha podido constatar, insisto en lo dicho. La señorita Malden es ¡a día de hoy!, una cantante famosa, licenciada además en derecho. A la que tengo el honor y el placer de tener trabajando en mi propia firma de abogados. Y que, por si eso fuese poco, ayuda también a numerosas instituciones benéficas. Su hermano, al que no hemos podido llamar a tiempo pues está en el planeta Bios, un militar condecorado repetidas veces por su valor y entrega en el deber. No creo que eso haya venido a consecuencia de una deficiente educación ni de una falta de atención. Cosa de otro modo, muy común, no la falta de atención, sino las familias con padres trabajadores que ven a sus hijos menos de lo que quisieran. Piénsenlo señores del jurado, seguro que conocen a alguna familia con ese tipo de circunstancias. Buenas personas que trabajan y hacen lo que pueden por su comunidad, cuyos hijos, adolescentes en muchos casos, a veces se sienten algo desplazados o ignorados. Algunos incluso pueden llevar diarios como éste y escribir cosas similares. Eso no es nada fuera de lo común. Pero el caso de esta familia lo es, al menos en un detalle. - Todo el mundo centró plenamente la atención en Sebastián, parecía que él mismo torpedease sus discursos pero enseguida se encargó de hacer ver lo contrario al remachar, aclarando ese intencionado malentendido. – Todos sus miembros han hecho mucho por todos nosotros...sirviendo siempre a su comunidad, de un modo u otro.

Roy sonrió para sí y pensó no sin regocijo.

\- Y no sabéis ni la mitad de todo lo que hemos hecho.... ¿dónde estaría este mundo ahora de no ser por nosotros?

 

Lamentó no poder ponerse a brillar allí como el guerrero dorado, o que su propia hija no se transformara en justiciera para que se enterasen bien esos idiotas de con quienes estaban hablando. Pero eso era algo que él, su esposa y su hija, tenían bien claro. Además de estar obligados por una antigua promesa y un acuerdo a nivel mundial. Nada de sus vidas secretas debía salir a la luz. Ni siquiera ahora que los reyes Serenity y Endimión hacía tanto que se revelaron a la humanidad.

\- Muy bien...personalmente y sin que conste para el jurado debo decir que admiro mucho la labor de esta familia en conjunto.- Admitió el juez que sin embargo enseguida matizó. - Pero ese tampoco es el tema que ahora nos ocupa. De todas formas, y si han terminado las alegaciones, el jurado puede retirarse a dictaminar un veredicto...  
\- Antes debo terminar con las mías. Con su venia, señoría. - Terció el fiscal que añadió de forma implacable. - Pero previamente quiero llamar a declarar a una las implicadas al estrado, primero a la señorita Wilson.- 

 

Samantha se levantó despacio, lucía un bonito conjunto de chaqueta color beige con blusa azul celeste, sobre la que se podía ver un colgante con el signo de la cruz, completado por una larga falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ( este tipo de atuendo fue, como no, consejo del abogado de los Malden). Aunque la cruz no era para ella un mero símbolo ornamental. Pese a lo que sentía por Kerria, o precisamente por eso, se consideraba una mujer creyente y toda su educación cristiana la llevaba a rezar puesto que se sentía muy nerviosa. Pero enseguida fue tranquilizada por su abogado y por su pareja con sendas miradas de apoyo. Ya con más confianza subió al estrado y se sentó, tras el juramento de rigor el fiscal procedió a interrogarla.

-¿Se llama usted Samantha Katrina Wilson?...  
\- Si señor - respondió Sam, que hacía mucho que no oía su nombre completo. -  
-¿Es la hija mayor de Karl Wilson y Wendy Collins?..  
\- Si, lo soy. - Volvió a responder con celeridad. -

 

El abogado defensor intervino con rapidez tratando de minar la utilidad de las preguntas del fiscal:

\- Todos sabemos quién es la señorita Wilson...no creo que haga falta preguntar eso. Aunque claro, si el señor fiscal no tiene otra cosa que preguntar.- Sonrió con suficiencia y un rumor sofocado de comentarios pudo escucharse en la sala. -  
\- Formulo estas preguntas aparentemente intrascendentes sólo para que consten en acta y se reconozca con toda claridad la identidad de la testigo. Es un procedimiento de rutina como usted sabe muy bien. Ahora si me permite el señor abogado, pasaré a las preguntas más importantes...

 

Fue lo que expuso Ross a modo de contestación. Hizo entonces una leve pausa dramática en tanto su colega y rival asentía, reanudando después su interrogatorio. Miró a Samantha que se removía nerviosa en su silla y preguntó con tono tranquilo e incluso distendido. Como si quisiera tranquilizar a la testigo.

\- Señorita Wilson... ¿a qué se dedica usted?...  
-Soy ejecutiva de una empresa de publicidad. Me encargo de la sección de promoción y marketing.- Contestó la muchacha sin titubear, con calma y naturalidad. -  
\- ¿Trabaja usted en la misma discográfica que tiene la representación de la acusada?  
\- Si señor.- Repuso ésta. –  
-¿Debo suponer que la conoció allí?  
-Sí, así es…  
-Y su cometido principal es el de llevar las campañas publicitarias para sus discos.- Preguntó el fiscal.-  
-Si.- Afirmó rápidamente Sam.-  
\- Muy bien...entonces supongo que conocerá usted la importancia de la imagen pública.- Le dijo el fiscal. -  
\- Por supuesto - repuso la aludida de forma tajante pero suave. -  
\- Entonces fácilmente entenderá que la sociedad actual no aprueba, en su mayoría, que una mujer de digamos, pasado algo dudoso… 

Enseguida saltó Sebastián como un resorte con el consabido y enérgico. 

\- ¡Protesto señoría! Acabamos de demostrar que no hay tal, el pasado de mi cliente es algo totalmente normal y sin tacha a efectos tanto legales como morales al no existir pruebas de lo contrario.  
\- Se acepta. - Convino el juez que enseguida reprendió a Ross. - Señor fiscal, haga el favor de no hacer juicios de valor sobre la acusada en temas no probados legalmente.  
\- Pido perdón a su señoría y al abogado defensor, así como a la acusada, no pretendía ofender. Lo diré de otro modo.- Replicó conciliatoriamente el fiscal que tras carraspear volvió a centrarse en Samantha para añadir, haciendo antes una aclaración. - Es por pura curiosidad, por favor, que no conste si se considera inapropiado. Pero como directora de campañas de marketing, en su opinión profesional. ¿Cómo cree usted que pensarían, sin ir más lejos sus padres, de una mujer que vive sin pareja estable y que ha tenido un hijo de un hombre al que no desea estar unida salvo para tener a dicho hijo? ¿Serían propensos a comprar los discos de la encausada?  
-Esa pregunta es en absoluto improcedente. – Protestó nuevamente Sebastián.- La testigo no tiene obligación de responderla.  
\- Así es, si no es relevante para el caso. -Afirmó el juez que volvió a dirigirse a Ross indicándole. - Haga el favor de centrarse en el tema y no en satisfacer su curiosidad.  
\- Muy bien señoría.- Aceptó el fiscal que, sin embargo arguyó. - Pero verá, lo cierto es que esto tiene mucha relación en el caso. ¿Qué pensaría una comunidad de clientes potenciales? Teniendo en cuenta el público mayoritariamente adolescente y joven. Los padres y madres de esos chicos y chicas. ¿Considerarían a su cliente como una influencia adecuada para sus hijos? Profesionalmente hablando señorita Wilson. ¿Sería usted partidaria de sacar estos hechos a la luz, o bien de ocultarlos en su campaña?…

 

Ahora Sam no sabía que decir. Miraba hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, no obstante, el fiscal la apremió de modo implacable a responder.

-Señoría, creo que la pregunta es bastante pertinente. Y le pido a la testigo que la conteste.  
\- Si lo es. Conteste a la pregunta – Le indicó el juez.-  
-Yo…- Musitó ella, que a duras penas levantó la vista para mirar a su inquisidor, luego observó a Kerria que la miraba a su vez con expresión preocupada.- No…- Tuvo que admitir consternada.- No lo incluiría en la campaña…- Aunque entonces en un arranque de inspiración afirmó.- Me centraría en la calidad de la música, y en el look de los cantantes, que es lo que importa en un lanzamiento.  
-¡Vaya!- repuso el fiscal que vio con disgusto como tanto la acusada como sus abogados parecían respirar tranquilos. Por eso añadió.- ¿De verdad que usted no consideraría relevantes esos hechos? Verá, le diré lo que creo. Creo que todos convenimos en que una madre de digamos, vida tan liberada, con varias parejas potenciales, aparte de correr riesgos sanitarios, fácilmente transmisibles al niño dada su corta edad y su aun etapa de lactante, no brinda la estabilidad emocional adecuada que puede ofrecer una pareja estable.  
\- Eso tiene tan poco sentido como los demás palos de ciego que va dando el fiscal. - Volvió a protestar Sebastián.-

 

Aunque ahora Ross se adelantó a la intervención de juez agregando con cierta suficiencia.

\- Pero es que no he concluido, por favor, señor abogado, permítame llegar al final. – Pidió aquel letrado y de este modo añadió. -Señorita Wilson, apelo nuevamente a su condición de profesional. Si usted hiciera un estudio de marketing para cualquier sondeo de mercado seguramente comprobaría que la mayor parte de la sociedad no está de acuerdo con ese modo de vida y menos aún para criar un niño. ¿Sí o no? Quizás por ello no incluiría esos datos en su campaña, ¿no es así? No interesa que algo suene desfavorable para el objetivo de lograr un máximo de ventas.  
\- Señoría - intervino el defensor -¿qué es esto?...un juicio o un peritaje comercial sobre las opiniones de mercado de la señorita Wilson. Creo que el señor fiscal se ha equivocado de sitio, esas consultas pertenecen al horario de trabajo de mi defendida. Seguro que allí ella estaría encantada de atenderle.  
\- Estamos de acuerdo.- Convino el fiscal matizando - pero no es tan sencillo como lo expone el señor abogado. - Como ya le he solicitado antes, si me deja continuar con mi argumentación verá hasta donde quiero llegar y lo considero muy importante para el caso.

El juez asintió, también llevado por la curiosidad, no sin antes advertir.

\- Prosiga pero vaya usted con mucho cuidado.  
\- Así lo haré señoría. – Asintió éste que retomó su interrogatorio. - Verá usted señorita Wilson,- dijo el fiscal volviendo a Samantha para preguntarle con tono neutro.- ¿Qué opinión le merece a usted todo esto? ¿Lo considera perjudicial? Se lo pregunto puesto que, en su compañía existen rumores de que la señorita Malden quizás no sea ya tan buena inversión…  
-No me constan esos rumores. - Replicó rápidamente la testigo.-  
-Bien, pero quizás sí que le consten estos otros.- Afirmó el fiscal con una leve sonrisita cuando añadió.- ¿No estará mezclando usted la vida personal y la profesional en este caso?  
\- No, no le entiendo. - Replicó la chica ahora con patente nerviosismo en su tono y su expresión.-

 

Y aquel tipo sonrió complacido, era como si al fin hubiera llegado al momento que había estado esperando cuando afirmó.

-Se lo explicaré. Mire, cuando preguntamos en su empresa muchos de sus compañeros han afirmado que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, quizás demasiado bien. ¿Quizás hay algo que nos oculta, señorita?

 

Sam miró envarada hacia el banquillo en donde estaba Kerria, después hacia el juez y apenas iba a despegar los labios cuando terció Sebastián.

\- No tiene ningún derecho a preguntarle a la testigo sobre su vida privada. Va en contra de su derecho a la intimidad.  
\- Sólo lo pregunto porque eso nos va a llevar a una parte muy importante del caso. Pero si la testigo se niega a responder esa cuestión haré otra pregunta que si deberá contestar...- Sentenció el fiscal con tinte amenazante y como transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio, cumplió con su “amenaza” y le inquirió a Sam. Señorita Wilson, ¿actualmente vive usted en casa de la familia Malden?

Ahora no procedían las protestas y Samantha tuvo que admitir.

\- Sí señor. Vivo allí.  
\- Y... ¿Mantiene usted una relación con la acusada aparte de la estrictamente comercial? Lo pregunto porque es muy extraño que una empleada y su digamos, cliente, vivan juntas en casa de la segunda.  
-¡Protesto! – Volvió a intervenir Sebastián para aseverar. - Los motivos que tenga la señorita Wilson para proceder de ese modo no son incumbencia del fiscal. Podría estar viviendo de alquiler o por mera comodidad para llevar un proyecto de las campañas comerciales. En cualquier caso, repito, es su derecho a la intimidad.

 

El juez miró a Ross con cierta severidad, no obstante éste no pareció preocuparse por ello y de forma conciliatoria explicó… 

-No es mi intención meterme en la vida privada de la testigo pero esto es muy importante para el caso. La señorita Wilson tiene un contacto evidente con el niño y puede llegar a influirle al compartir la misma vivienda. Nos puede decir de primera mano cómo es el ambiente en esa casa. Y sobre todo si mantiene algún tipo de relación afectiva con la madre del pequeño. Entonces sería copartícipe en su educación y el resto de sus opiniones y sus declaraciones anteriores estarían claramente influenciadas. - Replicó el fiscal con rotundidad. -  
\- En este caso la pregunta es procedente. - Admitió el juez instando a Samantha. - La testigo debe contestar.

 

Ahora se produjo un denso silencio. Sam no tuvo más remedio que reconocer con voz queda pero todavía en modo ambiguo.

\- Si, mantenemos una relación.  
-¿Es esa relación estrictamente laboral?- Quiso saber el fiscal. -

 

Hubo algunos murmullos de expectación en la sala y Ross, con habilidad, maniobró para preguntar.

\- En el caso de haber sido un matrimonio por ejemplo, la mujer no puede declarar contra su marido o viceversa. En su caso señorita Wilson, si hubiese algo de índole, llamémosle sentimental, entre la acusada y usted y estuvieran casadas conforme a las leyes de este Estado, podría aplicar ese derecho. Por lo tanto es una cuestión muy pertinente. La acusación es la primera en querer salvaguardar los derechos constitucionales y civiles de cualquiera de los participantes en este proceso. Por ello, me veo obligado a insistir. ¿La relación que existe entre ustedes es similar a un matrimonio o es una mera amistad sin otro tipo de implicaciones? En otras palabras. ¿Son pareja usted y la señorita Malden? Es algo que, como ya he comentado anteriormente, también es muy importante, dado que guarda estrecha relación con la crianza y la educación del niño.

 

Sebastián quiso protestar pero ahora lo tenía difícil. Tras conversar unos instantes con Pedro, éste, con gesto apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza. Samantha entonces dirigió una mirada llena de afecto hacia Kerria, sus abogados y los padres de ésta. Sonrió débilmente asintió despacio, sabiendo que su respuesta iba a cambiar para siempre su vida. Respiró hondo y suspiró al fin, llena de dignidad y de valor, admitió.

\- Si. Somos pareja. Y la amo con todo mi corazón.

 

Kerria sonrió visiblemente emocionada enjugándose algunas lágrimas. Entre tanto los murmullos de antes se acrecentaron tanto que el juez tuvo que llamar al orden. Y el fiscal aprovechó para preguntar ahora con un tinte más conciliador y pretendidamente amistoso.

\- Eso supone que usted es homosexual, ¿acaso tiene pudor o vergüenza en admitirlo? La señorita Malden no lo tuvo en su día, y realmente no es algo que se deba juzgar. ¿Por qué entonces su defensor ha querido protestar? ¿Lo sabe usted? ¿Acaso lo juzga perjudicial para el futuro de ese niño? ¿Es que un prominente abogado activista en favor de los derechos de las personas de esa orientación sexual tiene algún problema en aportar estos datos?

 

Sebastián se quedó sin argumentos contra eso y Samantha se vio obligada a responder.

\- Es verdad. Soy homosexual y no tengo pudor en admitirlo. Supongo que el abogado habrá protestado por consideración a mi intimidad. Y mi libre decisión de decirlo en público.  
\- Muy loable, pero supongo que, siendo la pareja de la señorita Malden y cuidando del niño con ella, usted deseaba apoyarla. ¿Me equivoco? Y sabiendo esto, era mejor reconocer la relación que une a ambas que permitir que se diga que su pareja pudiera llevar una vida, llamémosla disipada.  
\- Sí señor. – Musitó Sam. –Además es la verdad.  
\- ¿Ha desvelado usted alguna vez en su empresa su condición de homosexual? - Le inquirió entonces Ross. -  
\- No, no lo he hecho - respondió la interpelada ahora con la voz más baja. -  
-¿Por qué?..- preguntó su inquisidor de forma insistente. - ¿No nos acaba de decir que no es algo de lo que usted se avergüence señorita Wilson?...  
\- No,- replicó Samantha alegando con total sinceridad y lógica. - Nada tiene que ver con eso. Nunca me han preguntado sobre ello. Mi vida privada no tiene que ver con mi trabajo.  
\- Comprendo - asintió el fiscal que, no obstante, matizó. - Pero ¿no será también por miedo? ¿No tendría problemas con su propia familia si ellos lo supieran? ¿Acaso no han discutido con usted sólo por el mero hecho de trabajar con la acusada?   
\- Eso no tiene que ver - musitó Sam abatida y visiblemente nerviosa, sin acertar a comprender como aquel hombre podía llegar a saber incluso eso. - Nuestras relaciones han sido algo tensas en ocasiones por diferencias de ideas y opiniones, eso es todo.  
\- No la oímos señorita Wilson.- Dijo el fiscal implacable mientras Samantha trataba de no derrumbarse. -  
\- No, no es por eso – repitió ella alzando la voz. - Discutí con mis padres por otros motivos.

 

Aunque lo cierto era que la razón principal era por eso. Sam siempre tuvo fricciones con su padre pues sus visiones de las cosas chocaban mucho. Igual que recordase cuando habló con Terry ella había salido con algunos chicos, (al menos en tanto vivió en su pequeña ciudad natal), sin tener nunca novio formal. Sus padres no aprobaban esa manera de actuar, al ser tan tradicionales, hasta que comenzó a salir y posteriormente se casó con Steve, que posteriormente la maltrató y de quién a duras penas logró escapar, tras pedir el divorcio. El mismo tipo que la secuestró hacía unos meses y así lo hizo constar el fiscal.

\- Hemos hablado con sus padres señorita Wilson y ellos no nos han contado lo mismo. Dijeron y cito, que usted era una chica “algo ligera de cascos que solía mantener relaciones con numerosos hombres” y según testimonios de otras personas que la han conocido o visto en algunos lugares, usted no es homosexual sino bisexual... e insisto que cito textualmente, en las palabras de esas gentes, “usted participaba en fiestas con alcohol y orgías”.  
-¡Protesto señoría!- dijo el defensor airadamente. - El fiscal está haciendo juicios de valor sobre la vida de la señorita Wilson. Esa conducta profesional es impropia y censurable y pido que se le llame la atención.  
\- Señor fiscal- intervino el juez. - Queda usted avisado por última vez. Este tribunal no permitirá ninguna descalificación personal hacia la testigo. No es a ella a quién se está juzgando en su aptitud para la custodia.  
\- Pido disculpas a la testigo y al tribunal señor juez. Aunque he advertido que estaba limitándome a citar unos testimonios. Recuerdo también a la sala que, en cierta medida, si la señorita Wilson es copartícipe en la educación del niño, eso es algo que debe considerarse por parte de este tribunal. No obstante, lo diré de otra manera. Verá usted señorita, según lo que nos han dicho sus propios padres. Cuando les llamamos para pedir su colaboración…

 

Aquello hizo que a la chica se le cortase la respiración, exclamó de una manera tan notoria que el mismo juez detuvo el discurso del fiscal y la miró preocupado, preguntando.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?...

 

A duras penas, Samantha asintió. Ahora fue Kerria la que, mirando a Pedro con los ojos llorosos, le pidió con tono de súplica.

-¡Por favor, tenéis que sacarla de ahí, la está destrozando!  
-Haremos lo posible por terminar con esto enseguida. - Replicó el abogado, que no obstante tuvo que admitir con pesar.- Pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que Ross concluya su intervención. Y me temo que esto va a ir a peor…

 

Y por desgracia el vaticinio no pudo ser más acertado. El fiscal, tras aguardar unos segundos, retomó su argumentación, eso sí, con tono más pausado e incluso condescendiente…

-No se preocupe, nosotros simplemente les consultamos en su calidad de padres de la responsable de la campaña de publicidad de la acusada. Pero fueron ellos los que nos comentaron lo demás. En resumen, no la consideran a usted capaz de hacerse cargo del cuidado y la educación de un niño y más si no tiene usted nada que ver con él ni biológica ni jurídicamente hablando. Además, refirieron episodios de alcoholismo y conductas desordenadas que tuvo usted en su adolescencia y temprana juventud. Hechos que sí están probados y constan en una ficha policial que usted aún tiene en ese distrito. Eso era lo que tenía que decir.

 

Con los murmullos de toda la sala se retiró a su puesto y en su lugar subió el abogado. Sebastián miró con lástima a aquella pobre chica. Samantha estaba totalmente destrozada, pálida, con la mirada vidriosa y perdida. El defensor lo sabía y se dirigió a ella con palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- Señorita Wilson. ¿Sería usted tan amable de aclarar la naturaleza de esos cargos que le imputa el fiscal?

La chica tragó saliva y de forma obediente se dispuso a aclarar aunque con voz temblorosa.

\- Lo cierto es que durante una fiesta en la facultad bebimos demasiado y la policía vino porque hacíamos mucho ruido. Fue cuando nos llevaron a comisaría y nos tomaron las huellas.  
\- Comprendo. - Suspiró el abogado agregando solidariamente. - Un incidente que le ha sucedido a gran parte de la población universitaria. Personas que hoy son intachables padres o madres o profesionales muy valiosos para nuestra sociedad. ¿Acaso estaba usted sola cuando tuvo esas conductas, señorita Wilson?  
\- No, me reunía con mi grupo de amigos. – Repuso ella ahora con más alivio. -  
\- ¿Bebe usted ahora de forma regular?- Quiso saber su abogado. –  
\- Hace muchos años que no pruebo el alcohol de esa manera. – Replicó ella -  
\- Señorita Wilson, usted lleva ya varios años en la empresa en la que trabaja. En palabras de sus superiores, su rendimiento es muy bueno, su actitud excelente. Sus jefes están muy satisfechos con su labor. Desde hace años no tiene ningún antecedente ni penal ni tan siquiera una multa de tráfico y, además, usted tiene una hermana menor a la que ha cuidado cuando era niña, y también alguna experiencia profesional en ese sentido. Yo creo que sí sabe cuidar a los niños. ¿Es verdad lo que le digo?  
\- Si,- convino Samantha más aliviada, explicando no sin cierta nostalgia. - Es cierto, hubo un tiempo en el que mis padres trabajaban los dos y a menudo yo me hacía cargo de mi hermana pequeña. También trabajé de canguro cuando estaba en el instituto y luego en la universidad para ayudar a pagarme los estudios.  
-¿Alguna vez tuvo alguna queja por parte de las familias de los niños a los que cuidó? - Se interesó Sebastián.-  
-No, no señor…  
\- Entonces es evidente que el hijo de la señorita Malden está en buenas manos con usted. Además, los exámenes que se le han hecho al pequeño demuestran que goza de una excelente salud y que está muy bien cuidado.- Se volvió al jurado elevando intencionadamente el tono. - ¡Esos son los hechos que interesan señores, lo demás son sólo calumnias especulativas! - Volvió a mirar a Samantha y le preguntó de forma más pausada. - ¿Los padres de usted tienen algún título referente a educación o psicología, o algo similar que les acredite para hacer diagnósticos sobre su capacidad?  
\- No señor, - negó ella con la cabeza para matizar. - Mi padre es contable y también pastor en su comunidad evangélica, y mi madre es secretaria.  
\- Muy bien,- repuso el abogado. - Eso quiere decir que no tienen autoridad legal para emitir esa clase de juicios y que si llevan tanto tiempo sin hablarse con usted, o manteniendo relaciones tensas, puede que sean sus sentimientos o mejor dicho, resentimientos personales por desacuerdos o peleas domésticas, los que hablen por ellos. O simplemente diferencias de opinión. Eso no es ningún delito, al menos en este país. En cualquier caso es irrelevante ante un tribunal. No hay más preguntas, puede usted retirarse.

 

Samantha suspiró, se levantó lentamente del estrado visiblemente nerviosa aun. Le temblaban las piernas pero se sentía aliviada de haber terminado de pasar ese calvario. Se sentó junto a Kerria que le sujetó las manos entre las suyas. 

-¿Lo he hecho fatal, verdad? - le preguntó entre susurros a su pareja con voz angustiada. - Espero no haberlo estropeado todo. Tendría que haberte contado eso, mi padre siempre ha estado muy chapado a la antigua. Incluso cuando quise independizarme e ir a estudiar a una universidad del norte se enfadó mucho tiempo y estuvo casi un año sin hablarme. Eso es algo que aún me duele. Luego vino lo de Steve. Lo siento, no quise complicarte las cosas.  
\- Nada de eso - le dijo Kerria tranquilizándola. - Lo has hecho muy bien, no temas, y no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Todos hemos hecho cosas desacertadas en nuestro pasado y eso no significa que…- La voz del juez interrumpió la conversación. -  
\- Señorita Malden, al estrado.- Samantha le deseó suerte y la interpelada se levantó decidida. -

 

Subió a declarar, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, un bonito jersey de punto de lana blanca y una falda larga con unas medias y zapatos de medio tacón también blancos a juego que le daban una apariencia muy elegante, pura y seria. Tras el preceptivo juramento el fiscal comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Se llama usted Kerria Lorein Malden?...  
\- Si señor...  
-¿Es usted hija de Robert Malden y de Bertie Malinde?  
\- Si señor...  
-¿Está usted casada?...  
\- Vivo con mi compañera - contestó Kerria que dirigió la vista a Samantha. -  
\- No le he preguntado eso señorita Malden,- insistió el fiscal con visible mala intención. - La pregunta ha sido, ¿está usted casada?...  
\- No, no estoy casada, todavía no. Podemos casarnos y quizás pronto lo hagamos. Aunque en muchas partes aún no se reconocería un matrimonio entre dos mujeres. Pero es algo que quiero hacer en un futuro, y supongo que mi pareja también.- Repuso ella de forma tajante. -

 

Sam sonrió mirándola con orgullo y amor. Ahora que todo se sabría, que su vida había quedado al descubierto, ya no había motivo para esconderse más. Ojalá que se lo propusiera. O ella misma lo haría. Aunque dejó eso de lado por el momento, para seguir escuchando…

\- Ya.- Ignorando este comentario el fiscal prosiguió.- Así que no está casada. Luego en caso de que algo le ocurriese a usted, Dios no lo quiera. La señorita Wilson no tendría ninguna potestad sobre el niño, ¿no es eso verdad?...  
\- Yo firmé un papel dándole potestad a mi pareja…

 

Empezó a responder la interpelada, pero su interlocutor la interrumpió para puntualizar.

\- Pero si el padre biológico decidiese interponer una demanda, ese papel no serviría de nada, ¿sabe eso perfectamente, verdad?...Si no recuerdo mal, usted misma nos dijo que es abogado…  
\- Lo sé, pero el padre nunca haría algo así.- Aseguró Kerria. -  
-¿Usted cree? – Inquirió escépticamente Ross para argumentar. - A fin de cuentas es su padre, lo deja al libre albedrío de él... que sepamos no le ha pedido usted nunca que firme ningún documento de renuncia al niño y no creo que un padre medianamente normal dejase desatendido a un hijo. - Silencio y luego el fiscal repuso variando su estrategia.- No hemos contactado con el padre del niño puesto que su derecho a la intimidad y sus propias consideraciones familiares, están protegidas por la ley.  
-¡Y un cuerno! – Susurró Pedro a Roy y al resto que le escucharon atentos cuando el letrado remachó.- Lo que pasa es que a buen seguro sería un testigo hostil para la acusación. Nosotros sí que pudimos contactar con él. Dijo que si hiciera falta vendría a declarar a favor de Kerria.  
-¿Y le han dicho que venga?- Se interesó Bertie.-  
-Por lo que nos explicó, prefería no tener que hacerlo salvo que no hubiera otro remedio. Alegó posibles problemas en su familia. En consideración a eso su hija prefirió no llamarle. - Le contestó Sebastián.-

 

Los demás se miraron no sin extrañeza. Aunque enseguida volvieron a atender al estrado. El fiscal proseguía…

\- Pero, incluso si eso fuera como usted dice y a su digamos, compañera, le ocurriera algo también, o simplemente terminasen su relación... ¿quién se haría cargo del niño? Entonces su padre natural seguramente sí podría reclamar los derechos, que por supuesto tiene...  
\- Entonces señor, no me cabe duda de que el niño estaría muy bien cuidado. De todas formas - añadió ella con ironía - si algo le ocurriese al padre de mi hijo estarían sus abuelos y sino sus tíos en Bios. No se preocupe por eso. Si algo tenemos es una buena y numerosa familia que se quiere y se apoya. La salvaguardia de los derechos del menor y todo lo concerniente a su bienestar se hallan plenamente garantizados.

 

Y tras sentenciar aquello Kerria sonrió satisfecha pues hubo un murmullo de aprobación en la sala. No en vano, como ese tipo había recordado, ella también era abogada.

\- Ya veo.- Repuso el fiscal que, lejos de remitir en su tono tras esa contestación, atacó ahora con más dureza. - Señorita Malden, es público y notorio y está más que probado, que usted ha reconocido su condición homosexual. ¿Ha salido usted con varias mujeres antes de conocer a su actual pareja?...  
-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Nunca lo he ocultado porque nunca me he avergonzado de ello.- Repuso Kerria con digna naturalidad. -  
\- Muy bien, pero como sabrá, eso puede considerarse como una conducta inmoral y desordenada. No digo que sea nada punible desde el punto de vista legal. Sólo deseo hacerle ver la realidad de las cosas. A mucha gente no le gusta esa manera de actuar y, por si fuera poco, su hijo crecerá soportando esas consecuencias, ¿se ha parado a pensar en eso?...  
\- Por supuesto que lo he pensado. - Repuso ella para agregar. - Pero le aseguro que mi hijo tendrá todo nuestro cariño y le educaremos lo mejor que podamos. Mi vida anterior no tiene que ver en eso y no le ocultaremos nada, lo mejor es que sepa las cosas de una forma natural...  
-¿Natural? - Exclamó el fiscal con voz de incredulidad. - ¡Qué su madre comparta el lecho con otra mujer y que su padre viva alejado de él le parece a usted natural! - Añadió simulando perplejidad, mientras el abogado defensor protestaba enérgicamente. -  
-¡Protesto! , está usando unos términos despectivos y vejatorios contra mi defendida y especulando sobre si su relación es natural o no, cuando no hay nada malo ni muchísimo menos ilegal en ello.- Exclamó Sebastián que también se mostró indignado ante semejantes afirmaciones, sentenciando.- Es su derecho como adulta a elegir como vivir su vida, ni más, ni menos…  
\- Me disculpo si he ofendido a la testigo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no hay nada legislado explícitamente, sí lo hay implícitamente. Sobre todo desde el día de la Salvación, como algunos lo llaman. Saben perfectamente que hay un creciente movimiento religioso. Se están aprobando leyes cada vez más relativas a la moral. - Replicó el fiscal que alegó. - En muchas comunidades e incluso legalmente hablando, se dice marido y mujer, no mujer y mujer, y para muchísimos ciudadanos moralmente es una conducta del todo reprobable. Puede considerarse una desviación sexual. Incluso, como ya he mencionado, hay precedentes legales sobre ello en algunos estados.- Y antes de escuchar ninguna protesta o réplica por parte de su colega, Ross quiso añadir de un modo más conciliador y anticipándose a lo que Sebastián pudiera esgrimir. - Pero, vamos a pensar por un momento que no es así, señorita. Que, además, legalmente es un hecho que existe una libertad de expresión y de convivencia para las personas adultas sin distinción de sexo, credo o raza o lo que se quiera. Hablemos solamente a nivel humano. – Y tomando aire centró su mirada en Kerria que se la sostuvo sin vacilar y la preguntó. - Señorita Malden. ¿Cómo le van ustedes a explicar a un niño que tiene dos madres, y que no tiene un padre y una madre como los demás niños? ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo de forma natural? Piense por unos instantes en lo que un pequeño de tan corta edad pueda entender y asimilar...no en lo que usted, como adulta comprende y sabe.  
\- El niño tiene un padre, le vuelvo a repetir que nunca hemos dicho que no lo tenga y que podrá verle siempre que quiera.- Dijo Kerria tratando de no perder la paciencia. -  
-¿Desde miles de kilómetros? Sea usted realista, quizá unas pocas veces al año y poco más, pero en la vida cotidiana estará huérfano de padre en la práctica, sin un modelo masculino a quién imitar.- Repuso el fiscal. -  
\- Como muchas parejas heterosexuales divorciadas. Eso no hace que ustedes quieran prohibir el divorcio.- Replicó la aludida añadiendo.- Y tiene a mi padre cerca, que es su abuelo, ese, le aseguro que es un buen modelo masculino a seguir. Además, si no me equivoco, también hay muchas madres solteras que crían a sus hijos y a ningún tribunal le parece eso mal.  
\- Señorita Malden, por favor, el tribunal no se ha pronunciado aún en este caso y aún menos en valoraciones.- Intervino el juez. -  
\- Lo siento señoría, no me expliqué bien, quiero decir que a nadie le parece mal que una madre soltera cuide un niño y por ejemplo, comparta el piso con otra mujer. - Rectificó ella. -  
\- Sí pero, lo suyo es distinto, tanto usted como su pareja, reconocen abiertamente tener relaciones íntimas de índole homosexual. ¿Qué pasará cuando el niño vea el tipo de relación que mantienen? Como poco quedará muy confuso, podría pensar que todas las mujeres son como ustedes. Un niño tiende a asimilar al resto de las personas con sus padres, es el elemento primero de comparación que tiene.- Contratacó Ross.-

 

Kerria estaba furiosa e indignada. Aquello era retorcer las cosas de un modo repugnante, además de entrometerse de un modo burdo y muy grosero en su vida íntima. Sin embargo sabía que ese tipo era así y que buscaba provocarla. No se dejó envolver y con un tono bastante controlado respondió.

\- No sé qué pensará usted de nosotras, pero no estamos acostándonos a todas horas, y menos delante de un crío. Las parejas heterosexuales también pueden hacer cosas similares delante de sus hijos. El darnos la mano, abrazarnos o besarnos incluso, son gestos de afecto, a él también se los hacemos y eso, que yo sepa, no ha sido nunca malo para un niño. ¿O es que a usted no le besó nunca su madre? - Preguntó ahora ella con un ligero tono de burla -...

 

Incluso hubo algunas risas en la sala y se llegó a escuchar una exclamación desde el fondo de la misma:

-¡Por eso tiene tan mala leche!  
\- Silencio o haré desalojar,- amenazó el juez recordando a todo el mundo - el público debe mantener silencio y respetar a los participantes en este proceso. ¿Ha terminado usted ya?- Añadió dirigiéndose al fiscal, no sin cierta impaciencia. -  
\- Si, no deseo hacer más preguntas - respondió éste y acto seguido, el abogado se levantó y fue hacia Kerria, diciéndole con tono ágil dando la impresión de querer acabar con esa especie de trámite.-  
\- Señorita Malden. Le voy a formular unas preguntas a las que quiero que conteste simplemente con un sí o con un no. ¿Se gana usted honradamente la vida?  
\- Si.  
-¿Tanto usted como su compañera están actualmente libres de cargos penales?  
\- Si.  
-¿Ayuda usted en obras benéficas?  
\- Si  
-¿Sus relaciones familiares con el padre de su hijo son tan cordiales que no ha tenido nunca ningún problema con la custodia del niño?  
\- Si, bueno, me refiero a que nunca he tenido ningún problema.- Matizó Kerria por si eso se prestase a confusión. -  
\- O sea, que el propio padre del chico cree que tanto usted como su compañera están capacitadas para criarle y educarle bien.  
\- Si.  
-¿Ha tenido usted alguna evaluación psiquiátrica o de cualquier índole que negase que tanto usted como su compañera no eran aptas para el cuidado del niño?  
\- No.  
-¿Ha tenido su hijo algún análisis o dictamen de especialistas que desaconsejen que viva con usted y su pareja?  
\- No.  
\- No hay más preguntas.- Sentenció un satisfecho Sebastián, el juez autorizó a Kerria a levantarse y les pidió a los dos letrados que iniciasen sus alegatos ya que no había más testigos, comenzó el fiscal. -  
\- Señores del jurado...no se dejen confundir, estamos hablando de algo muy serio, la educación de un niño. Éste fue concebido por la acusada con un hombre actualmente casado y fuera de aquí, que no ha firmado nunca una autorización para ceder su custodia. Criado por dos mujeres que se ven envueltas en situaciones de violencia y luchas, con una moral y un comportamiento sexual que como mínimo, puede llevar a esa criatura a la confusión más absoluta. No decimos que la acusada sea perversa ni autora de ningún crimen, sólo que ese niño quizá estaría mejor en el seno de una familia normal. Así y para empezar, el pobre se evitaría todo tipo de burlas que puedan traumatizarle en el futuro. Pues aunque sea penoso tener que admitirlo, en esta situación por mucho que se afane su madre en quererle y cuidarle hay muchos sectores de la sociedad, empezando por los otros niños, que se meterán con el pequeño y le harán sentirse distinto. Eso, tal y como lo prueban informes de expertos en la materia es muy perjudicial para un desarrollo emocional normal en un niño, y aquí debemos considerar, sobre todas las cosas, la salud de pequeño. Es todo, gracias...

 

Cuando el fiscal terminó fue el turno de la defensa que en, un gesto de estudiada teatralidad, elevó los brazos al aire exclamando:

\- ¡Señoras y señores del jurado,...esto es dantesco! .Antes el fiscal quería convencernos de que la acusada era, por lo menos, un demonio...luego como eso se demostró absurdo, de que era una delincuente juvenil...y, como tampoco puede probar esa hipótesis, sí hipótesis- remarcó - ya que ni siquiera llega a ser una teoría al estar por completo carente de pruebas. Se lanza al vacío con otra suposición. Sin más argumentos que blandir, nos dice ahora que el niño no está en una familia normal, que las dos mujeres que le cuidan están rodeadas de violencia ¡claro que lo están!- y en ese instante sacó unos papeles que exhibió en una mano para denunciar. - Han sido agredidas en numerosas ocasiones por matones y encapuchados y ¿saben por qué? – En ese momento hizo una estudiada pausa dramática para remachar. -Sólo por su condición de pareja, hay gentes que no pueden aceptar esto, pese a ser un derecho recogido en la constitución, y, como no han podido evitarlo por la fuerza, han pretendido llegar a este tribunal para que ustedes les hagan el trabajo sucio, es algo que sólo de pensarse enferma. Sabemos que las cosas en nuestro mundo han cambiado, que una oleada de nuevo fanatismo religioso está creciendo. Pero la ley es la ley, pese a quién pese. En cuanto al padre biológico no ha firmado nada, pero, ¿alguna vez ha exigido ver al niño? Yo respondo que no, nunca lo ha exigido, y ¿saben por qué no?...muy fácil, porque siempre que ha querido lo ha visto. La verdad es que mantiene una relación de gran amistad con esta familia y es como si fuera un miembro más de la misma. Se ha ido a vivir lejos porque ha fundado su propia familia y trabaja en un lugar distante ¿Es un delito eso? Imagínense si a cada padre divorciado amistosamente que puede ver a sus hijos cuando quisiera se le pidiese que lo exigiera o que firmase alguna autorización a la madre por la custodia de los niños. Eso es un absurdo que a nada conduce. Yo, a diferencia del señor fiscal, creo que ese niño es muy afortunado. Tiene mucho amor y por partida doble. Tiene a su padre que le ve cuando él mismo quiere o puede, luego tiene a sus abuelos... ¿o debemos declarar ilegal a la cantidad de casos que existen de otros abuelos menos afortunados que cuidan y crían a sus nietos por muerte o abandono de sus padres? Luego tiene a su madre y a la compañera de su madre. Eso tampoco está prohibido en este Estado. Además, de un tío que es militar condecorado y todo un ejemplo a seguir como el resto de su familia, por su sacrificio y sus servicios, no solo a su país, sino al mundo entero. En cuanto a las posibles burlas de otros niños cuando el hijo de la acusada crezca. ¿Acaso el fiscal juega a ser adivino? ¿Ese tipo de actitudes no se solventan fácilmente con una adecuada educación en el seno de la propia escuela y en los hogares de los otros chicos? ¿Es que los niños no se meten unos con otros llamándose también gordos, flacos, ricos, pobres, altos o bajos, negros o blancos, católicos, o judíos por poner algunos ejemplos de lo más tradicionales? ¿A los niños con minusvalías acusadas según esto a dónde habría que mandarles a vivir? ¿Con algunas familias como ellos, aislados en un gueto para gentes como ellos para evitar rechazos y burlas? ¿Es que acaso todo esto no les recuerda a cierta ideología denigrante para la especie humana que provocó un exterminio masivo de personas y una guerra hace casi cien años? - Sebastián hizo un breve silencio para que se asimilasen todas sus cuestiones sin réplica y entonces volvió a preguntar al jurado. - ¿Quieren decirme entonces dónde se sustenta la acusación? Yo no lo sé, ni creo que el mismo fiscal lo sepa. Es más, ¿dónde están los acusadores? ¿Por qué no han dado la cara? - Quiso saber dirigiéndose indignadamente al banco que estaba junto al del fiscal, ahora vacío. Era como si ese misterioso hombre sentado antes allí, hubiera salido en algún momento del juicio sin que nadie hubiera reparado en él. Pero el letrado, dejando pasar aquello, terminó su alegato con un reflexivo -...eso me pregunto yo, la acusada, y estoy seguro que todos ustedes, es todo...  
\- Muy bien, ahora pueden ir a deliberar.- Indicó el juez. - Salgan cuando estén listos....

 

El jurado pidió unos momentos, después sus componentes dialogaron entre sí y el portavoz anunció.

\- No hace falta señoría, este caso está muy claro...- todos contuvieron la respiración y el representante prosiguió. - Para nosotros no hay caso, no es cuestión de declarar inocente o culpable. Simplemente no creemos que exista ni siquiera motivo para juzgar a la acusada en base a prejuicios y concepciones morales y éticas diferentes. No obstante, como debemos dar un veredicto, diremos que inocente...

 

Al oír aquello Kerria y Samantha, llenas de alegría, se levantaron abrazando a Roy y Beruche que sonreían muy dichosos a su vez. El juez sonrió también añadiendo por su parte...

\- No he podido pronunciarme hasta ahora, pero comparto el pensamiento del jurado. No obstante esas presuntas pruebas presentadas debían ser analizadas y sometidas a la ley. En fin, no tengo nada más que añadir, declaro terminado el juicio...- y efectivamente, con un seco golpe de mazo dio por concluido el mismo para acto seguido retirarse. -

 

Roy felicitó a su abogado que le dijo con una gran modestia y sinceridad.

\- Ojalá todos mis casos fuesen como éste, lo ganaría hasta un estudiante de primero de derecho.- Sonrió Sebastián bastante satisfecho. -

 

Incluso el fiscal, una vez terminado todo, se aproximó hasta su colega y los clientes del mismo, felicitándoles con deportividad.

\- Confío en que no piensen que había nada personal, sólo hacía mi trabajo. - Y ante la severa mirada de los Malden, Ross se dirigió a Kerria agregando en tanto le ofrecía su mano. - Usted también ha estudiado para abogado y seguro que lo entenderá. Se deben cumplir con los compromisos laborales.  
\- Yo sólo entiendo que mis principios estarían siempre por encima de cualquier cosa. – Replicó la muchacha sin disimular su malestar y hostilidad hacia aquel individuo y sin aceptar su saludo. -  
\- No obstante, y pese a que no tenías base, has hecho una buena labor. – Admitió Pedro que ahora parecía mostrarse bastante más afable con su hasta hace poco “encarnizado rival”.  
-Sí, es algo muy extraño.- Añadió Sebastián para afirmar.- Este caso lo tenías perdido desde el comienzo.-

 

Y para sorpresa de todos, el fiscal confesó.

\- Voy a decirles algo, en realidad no sé qué pretendían mis clientes con este juicio. Cuando estudié el caso les comenté que ganar era muy difícil. Una posibilidad entre mil. Aun así presentaron estas evidencias que he citado y mi obligación era llevarlas ante el tribunal.  
\- Por eso te contrataron a ti. Eres capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa. Y no me malinterpretes. Me refiero a tu habilidad. – Comentó Sebastián a modo de cumplido y no de reproche, a lo que su interlocutor asintió. -  
\- Pues ahora me toca a mí, voy a descubrir y a demandar a los instigadores, sean quienes sean y juro que se acordarán de esto.- Declaró Roy que estaba, pese a la victoria, realmente indignado, para preguntarle a Ross. - ¿Quiénes son sus clientes?  
\- Lo lamento señor Malden, pero no puedo facilitarle sus nombres, eso violaría mi ética profesional. – Contestó el interpelado que, tras un leve asentimiento de saludo, se despidió deseándoles. Buenos días y suerte. 

 

Desde luego que a Roy no le bastaba con eso, estaba más que dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra para que esos “acusadores misteriosos” dieran la cara, no obstante fue su propia hija la que le pidió.

\- Nosotras queremos olvidarnos lo antes posible de esto y educar a Brian para que crezca feliz, por favor papa, déjalo estar.

 

Beruche y Samantha asintieron y Roy tuvo que ceder en eso. Por fin salieron de la sala deseosos de relajarse aunque en el hall había una multitud congregada de entre la cual se escuchaban algunas voces anónimas que las insultaban.

-¡Fuera de aquí, no queremos degeneradas!  
-¡Largaos y llevaos vuestra inmoralidad de aquí!..  
-¡Dios creó a Adán y Eva, no a Mary y a Eva!  
-Volveos con vuestra preciosa reina de la Luna. No os queremos aquí. ¡Lunáticos! - Chilló otro escondido entre la multitud.-

 

Kerria, visiblemente enfadada y harta quería contestar, pero su madre la detuvo. Beruche le susurró con voz calmada.

\- Déjales, no merece la pena, hija.

Y en tanto subían al coche el móvil de Roy sonó.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió éste con prevención temiendo otra llamada de provocación. -  
\- Roy, ¿cómo estáis? - Inquirió la voz de Diamante. -  
-¡Hola amigo, bien, acabamos de salir del juicio y hemos ganado!- repuso el aludido con patente contento ahora. -  
-¿Quién es, papá?- preguntó Kerria. -  
\- Es Diamante, pregunta que como ha ido- le explicó éste tapando unos instantes el auricular. -

 

Kerria sonrió, los padres de su amiga Amatista estaban en París, tenían cosas que atender allí pero siempre que habían hablado o les visitaban, expresaron su apoyo a las chicas.

\- Me alegro mucho - repuso Diamante añadiendo. – Esmeralda está aquí, le gustaría saludarlas.  
\- Os la paso - dijo Roy advirtiendo a su hija. - Toma, es Esmeralda.  
\- Hola Kerria cielo, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó cariñosamente la voz de la diseñadora. -  
\- Muy bien, gracias por llamar. Estamos muy contentas, ¡hemos ganado Esmeralda! - Le contó la muchacha llena de satisfacción. -  
-¡Sabía que lo conseguiríais! , aquí estábamos siguiendo el juicio con mucho interés, querríamos haber estado con vosotros pero estamos tan liados.- Se disculpó su interlocutora.-  
\- No te preocupes, para nosotros es como si estuvierais aquí, gracias.- Repuso jovialmente Kerria que, de inmediato se interesó. - ¿Has sabido algo nuevo de Amatista y Leval? Ellos tampoco podían venir. Aunque se ofrecieron a pedir permiso y les dije que no. Por lo que sé las cosas en Bios están complicadas.  
\- Mi hija y tu hermano seguro que también han estado pendientes - le aseguró Esmeralda que añadió animosa. - Ten valor, todo se arreglará y sobre todo quiere mucho a tu niño. Eso te compensará con creces de cualquier contrariedad. ¡Ya lo verás! Dale un beso al peque y otros a Sam y a tus padres de nuestra parte.  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchas gracias! - sonrió Kerria despidiendo la comunicación. -

 

Volvieron a casa y allí pudieron descansar, tuvieron más llamadas de amigos, familia y conocidos, entre ellos Tom, Cooan, Idina y algunos más. Y cuando las chicas estaban juntas acunando al bebé el teléfono sonó otra vez. Beruche se puso al aparato.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? - Quiso saber ésta. - Samantha es para ti - añadió dirigiéndose a la joven con voz seria. –Una chica, dice que es tu hermana.

 

La muchacha se levantó nerviosa, tomó el auricular entre sus manos y preguntó desconfiada.

-¿Terry? ¿Eres tú? - Pudo decir con un hilo de voz. -  
\- Hola Sam, hemos oído el resultado del juicio. Felicidades.- Repuso ésta de forma lacónica y apagada. -  
\- Gracias Terry.- Repuso su contertulia esbozando una sonrisa para querer saber. - ¿Están contigo papá y mamá?

 

Su hermana guardó un significativo silencio que se hacía cada vez más denso hasta que Samantha insistió…

\- Terry. Dime, ¿puedo hablar con ellos?  
\- No quieren hablar contigo - repuso ésta entristecida, al tiempo que bajaba el tono y agregaba. –De hecho ni siquiera saben que te he llamado.  
\- Pero,- musitó Sam, helada por aquella noticia. - ¿Es que no lo han visto todo? ¿No ven que somos inocentes? Sólo he sido sincera.  
\- Ya sabes cómo son papá y mamá, Samantha.- Le respondió su hermana, que solamente fue capaz de sentenciar. - Ellos no aprueban esas cosas.  
\- No… ¡Tengo que ir a verles! ¡Tengo que explicarles!… – Pudo decir su interlocutora al borde del llanto. -  
-¡No, no lo hagas, por favor! - le pidió vehementemente su hermana que quiso suavizar su tinte de voz al añadir de forma más conciliadora. - Al menos espera un tiempo.  
-¿Podré verte a ti?- le inquirió Sam transmitiendo su consternación en esa súplica. -  
\- Voy a estar muy ocupada - repuso evasivamente Terry que se despidió de una forma un tanto fría. - Tengo que colgar ya. Solamente quería saber cómo estabas. Adiós Samantha. ¡Ojalá que todo os vaya bien!

 

Y cortó la comunicación. Durante unos interminables segundos Sam se quedó escuchando la señal del teléfono hasta que se decidió a colgar. Aquellas últimas palabras de su hermana le habían sonado a despedida. ¡Y una que parecía definitiva! De modo que en cuanto Kerria y sus padres se interesaron por lo ocurrido, ella se lo contó, diciendo al final aunque de forma no muy convencida.

\- Debo ir a ver a mis padres, intentar arreglar las cosas.  
\- ¡Claro!, no te preocupes Samantha - la animó Kerria que se sentía mal por no haberlo sabido antes, ofreciéndose de inmediato. -Si quieres que te acompañe.  
\- No, mejor no - declinó ésta muy reconocida cuando añadió. - Gracias, pero debo hacerlo sola.

 

Todos le desearon suerte. Pese al aviso de su hermana Sam emprendió viaje al día siguiente. Sólo estuvo fuera veinticuatro horas pero regresó hundida y con claros síntomas de haber bebido. Se abrazó a Kerria que fue quien le abrió la puerta quedándose helada al verla. Aunque enseguida se rehízo ayudando a Sam a sentarse y tanto Roy como Bertie que acunaba a su dormido nieto, le inquirieron con temor al verla en ese terrible estado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Sam? - Preguntó Roy. -  
-¡Los he perdido!,- sollozaba - ¡He perdido a mis padres! No me quieren, ¡para ellos sólo soy una golfa y una pervertida que se ha condenado!  
\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo has venido conduciendo así?- le inquirió Kerria alarmada. - Has podido tener un accidente.  
\- Lo siento - balbuceó Samantha rompiendo a llorar, apoyándose en un hombro de su pareja en tanto gemía. - Si me hubieran visto así en el juicio te habrían quitado al niño por mi culpa. ¡No soy una buena madre ni tampoco soy una buena hija según parece!  
\- No digas eso Sam - intervino Bertie conmovida por la compasión, añadiendo con patente curiosidad también. - Tú eres una chica estupenda. ¿Qué ha pasado para que vengas así?  
\- Si, tranquilízate, por favor - le pidió Kerria muy preocupada apretando sus manos entre las de ella -Y cuéntanos... - Guardó unos momentos de tenso silencio y agregó con más prevención. - Si quieres hacerlo.  
\- Quiero hacerlo. ¡Necesito hacerlo! Ahora vosotros sois toda mi familia.- Contestó entre sollozos la interpelada que, como pudo, narró su historia. -

 

Samantha había ido en coche. Condujo casi sin descanso hasta llegar a la casa de sus padres allá por Virginia. Sabía que aquello iba a ser duro, no se hacía muchas ilusiones pero confiaba en que, ahora que sabían la verdad, llegasen a aceptarlo tras conocer a la familia de Kerria y al bebé. Con esta mínima esperanza, una vez aparcó, descendió del coche con las piernas casi dormidas. Se aproximó a la puerta y tras unos momentos de duda se decidió a llamar.

-¡Hola! ¿Estáis en casa?- Tocó con los nudillos tímidamente en tanto preguntaba.-

 

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Sam tenía miedo de que no le abrieran, pero, por fortuna, o quizás no. No fue así. Fue su propia madre la que abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando severamente durante unos momentos, ninguna dijo nada hasta que la adusta mujer se decidió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le inquirió por único saludo. -  
\- Hola mamá - repuso Samantha esbozando una tímida sonrisa. - He venido a ver como estáis.  
-¡Ya!,- rezongó ésta para reprochar. - ¿Y te acuerdas de nosotros ahora? Pues ya ves cómo estamos. Puedes volverte con tu amiguita la cantante.- Y ya iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sam la sujetó. -  
-¡Por favor mamá! he hecho un viaje muy largo para veros. Por lo menos, deja que os cuente lo que siento. Que os explique.

 

Su madre, pese a estar reacia la permitió pasar. La joven entró despacio mientras preguntaba tímidamente.

-¿Dónde está papá?  
\- Tu padre está fuera. Ha salido a dar un paseo, volverá enseguida, mejor que no te encuentre aquí cuando regrese. Así que dime - repuso secamente su madre que inquirió casi a bocajarro. -¿Por qué Sam? ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?  
\- Yo no os he hecho nada - se defendió Samantha. -  
-¡Nada! ¿Llamas no hacer nada al escándalo en el que te has visto metida? Con esa...artista, o lo que sea - pudo decir su madre con marcado desprecio para preguntar.- ¿Cuánto crees que le durará su capricho por ti? ¡Y con un hijo, por amor de Dios! Debería haberse casado con el padre de esa criatura en lugar de utilizarte a ti para darse publicidad.  
-¿Publicidad? - Exclamó Samantha atónita y ofendida, rebatiendo. - Mamá, no sabes lo que dices. ¿Qué clase de publicidad? ¿La que casi arruina su vida? ¿La que nos ha granjeado multitud de problemas?

 

Su madre iba a replicar cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió. Sam se estremeció al oír la voz de su padre.

\- ¿Estás aquí Wendy?, ya he vuelto...

 

Ese tono distendido se cortó en seco al entrar al salón y ver a su hija. El semblante de Karl Wilson pasó de la expresión relajada a una marcadamente hostil.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? - Inquirió de forma brusca. -  
\- Papá - pudo decir Sam visiblemente temerosa. - He venido a veros.  
\- Pues nosotros no queremos verte, ¡márchate! - fue la dura réplica de su padre. -  
\- Por favor, déjame explicarme - le pidió encarecidamente su hija. -  
-¡No hay nada que explicar! - espetó el señor Wilson para abroncarla a renglón seguido. - Nos has mentido y puesto en vergüenza, has deshonrado el nombre la familia. No tenemos nada que hablar contigo.

 

Wendy Wilson. La madre de Sam, pese a todo, quiso ser más conciliadora.

\- Karl, trata de calmarte. No es bueno para tu tensión.  
\- Pues que se vaya ésta...- tardó en decir como si buscase las palabras hasta escupir. - ¡Esta mujer!

 

Samantha no podía creer lo que oía, había discutido mucho con su padre en otras ocasiones, pero nunca le había dicho algo semejante. Sólo pudo balbucear con una mirada suplicante.

\- Trata de entenderlo por favor.  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Qué vives en pecado continuo? ¿Qué tú y tu…?- rebuscó los términos para soltar de la forma más hiriente que pudo. -¿Tú y tu amiguita, esa zorra de cantante desviada, vais a criar a un bebé inocente en ese ambiente inmoral?  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nosotras?, yo soy tu hija y a ella no la conoces siquiera - repuso Samantha sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. -  
\- A ti creía que te conocía, pero si esa mujer ha hecho esto contigo no quiero ni pensar en cómo será ella. ¿Cómo has podido degenerarte así? ¡Eres peor que una ramera!, que, por lo menos, peca con un sexo distinto al suyo y para ganarse la vida.  
-¡Papá, por Dios! , no me digas eso. - Exclamó Sam verdaderamente herida por aquello. -   
\- No menciones el santo nombre de Dios. Después de cómo has pisoteado las enseñanzas que quisimos inculcarte desde niña.- Le espetó su padre con fría furia para agregar. – Empezando por el no levantarás falso testimonio ni mentirás y el honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre. Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso nunca encontrabas al hombre adecuado. Te dedicabas a la depravación con otras mujeres. Siempre has sido una constante fuente de problemas y disgustos. Al principio saliendo aquí y allá, sin rumbo fijo, ni compromiso alguno. Después yéndote a esa universidad del norte. ¿Qué tenían de malo las de aquí? Pero jamás pude ni imaginar que fueras a llegar tan lejos. Claro, lejos de tu casa has podido dar rienda suelta a tu impudicia. Te casaste con ese hombre y te divorciaste. Alegaste aquello de los malos tratos y que te controlaba. Ahora comienzo a pensar si no serías tú quién mancharas la sagrada institución del matrimonio para encubrir tus iniquidades y volvieses loco a Steve con tu depravación cuando lo descubrió.

 

Dicho esto aquel hombre se giró dispuesto a terminar así la discusión, aunque Samantha, petrificada por aquellas terribles palabras, quiso defenderse sin embargo alegando.

\- Eso no fue así. Yo sólo deseaba ser libre y nunca le he hecho daño a nadie. Salí con hombres sí, pero la mayoría sólo pensaban en una cosa, acostarse conmigo y después desaparecer. Mi ex marido era un perturbado que me pegaba y me maltrataba. Pues con Kerria eso no sucede. Tiene una familia magnífica y unos padres que la quieren y que me quieren a mí también. ¡Por favor!, trata de ver más allá de tus prejuicios y tu moral anticuada. Soy tu hija y.... 

 

No pudo proseguir puesto que aquello, lejos de calmar a su padre le enfureció aún más. El señor Wilson se giró nuevamente para sentenciar elevando un brazo al aire y con la cara congestionada por la ira.

-¡Yo sólo tengo una hija!, se llama Teresa Lindsay Wilson. A ti no te conozco ¿Me oyes? ¡Para mí y para tu madre estás muerta! ¡No, mucho peor aún! ¡Ni siquiera has nacido! Así ya podrás hacer lo que te plazca y vivir a gusto en ese lodazal de lascivia en el que te revuelcas.  
\- ¡Pero Karl! - intervino Wendy afectada también por aquellas palabras. -Tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos.  
-¡Para mí no existe!, y todas las cosas que tengas en esta casa te serán enviadas a tu nueva dirección. Esa en la que vives aferrándote a la inmoralidad y a la abominación. - Gritó su colérico marido alejándose rumbo a su habitación. -

 

Su hija quiso detenerle pero ya no pudo articular palabra. Su padre se alejó de ella, al parecer para siempre. Se volvió entonces hacia su madre con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando su intercesión. Pero ésta le sorprendió aún más por su dureza.

\- Ya has oído, y bien que te lo advertí - le respondió a su desconsolada hija. - Será mejor que te marches, Samantha.  
-¡Mamá! - sollozaba la chica completamente destrozada. - No, no podéis hacerme esto. Os lo suplico.  
-¿Y tú si puedes hacérnoslo a nosotros?,- le reprochó su madre que quiso, pese a su rudeza, tratar ahora de ser más conciliadora al añadir como condición. - Escúchame bien. Sólo podrás volver a ser bien recibida en esta casa si dejas a esa mujer y te comportas con dignidad. Pide perdón por todos tus pecados y arrepiéntete de veras. Entonces haré lo posible por interceder ante tu padre por ti.  
-¿Dignidad?,- balbuceaba Samantha negando con la cabeza para afirmar acto seguido con la voz quebrada por el dolor y la tristeza. - Nunca he dejado de comportarme dignamente. Y si me obligáis a elegir entre mi amor, mi vida y vosotros. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo renunciar a Kerria ni al niño.  
\- Entonces, si es así como piensas, ya está todo dicho. Tu padre tiene razón. Has dejado de ser nuestra hija - sentenció su madre con fría rotundidad. -  
\- Adiós mamá – musitó Sam añadiendo con el corazón roto. - Me vuelvo con las personas que me quieren. ¿Sabes madre? Es curioso que los padres de Kerria me quieran como a una hija y que mis propios padres me traten peor que si estuviera leprosa o fuera una asesina. Pero no te preocupes por mí. No voy a estar sola. Ellos me apoyarán.  
-¡Pues corre y vete con tu nueva familia! - Le respondió aquella mujer dominándose también para no llorar. -

 

Samantha le dedicó una última mirada de súplica que no ablandó a su madre, después salió para siempre de la que una vez fuera su casa. Llorando, condujo como pudo hasta un motel en el que pasó la noche bebiendo, para volver después a casa con Kerria y la que ahora era su única familia.

 

Al terminar aquel relato Sam enterró su cabeza entre los brazos de su pareja que, también con lágrimas en los ojos, la dejó llorar. Roy y Beruche la miraban consternados.

\- Mis padres me han repudiado - gemía desconsoladamente ante la mirada compasiva de todos. -¡Para ellos sólo soy una pecadora asquerosa!  
\- No te preocupes - la animó afectuosamente Roy, visiblemente afectado como el resto. - Nosotros te queremos como a una hija más. Ya verás cómo todo pasará y tú y tus padres volveréis a veros.  
\- Ya no me importa - musitó Sam elevando la cabeza para dejar ver las lágrimas que circulaban por sus mejillas como dos largas hileras de agua en tanto intentaba esbozar una pálida sonrisa. - Os tengo a vosotros y al niño. Y no me importa nada de lo demás.  
\- No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto - intervino Beruche con suavidad, para afirmar convencida. -El amor por los padres no se extingue así como así.  
\- Para ellos ni siquiera existo, peor aún, hubieran preferido que muriese. ¡Si me hubiera matado en la carretera habrían sido más felices! - Declaró la muchacha completamente destrozada. -  
-¡No digas eso! - le pidió Kerria a punto de llorar. - No puedes ni siquiera pensarlo. Ven conmigo Sam, debes acostarte y ya verás cómo mañana todo será mejor.  
\- No lo sé - pudo decir ésta casi sin fuerzas y expresión ausente. -

 

Kerria la levantó en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Añadiendo animosamente a su pareja.

\- Calma Sam - le susurró al oído. - El tiempo todo lo cura. Ya lo verás.

 

Ella convino en silencio enjugando sus lágrimas, decidida a vivir la vida con las personas que habían demostrado quererla de verdad tal y como era. Roy se ofreció a subirla él, pero Kerria negó con la cabeza. Una vez que su hija se llevó de allí a Samantha, rebuscó entre el bolso de ésta la agenda de la chica. Cuando la encontró, con un rictus de furia, buscó el teléfono de los padres de Sam pero no aparecía. Claro, ella lo sabía sin necesidad de apuntarlo. En lugar de eso buscó en el ordenador basándose en la dirección que si conocía.

\- A ver. Wilson Karl. Aquí está, y el teléfono - rechinó entre dientes. -  
\- Roy ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le inquirió Bertie preocupada por la expresión de su esposo. -  
-¡Ese bastardo va a saber quién soy yo! Voy a decirle lo que pienso de un miserable como él. - Masculló por toda réplica. -  
\- ¡No, déjalo!, le harías más daño a Samantha, no merece la pena, Roy. - Le pidió Beruche bastante asustada.-

 

Y es que su esposo estaba verdaderamente furioso y ella sabía que cuando se ponía así, apenas si se controlaba. 

\- Ya no puede ocurrirle nada peor de lo que le ha pasado esta noche.- Sentenció él que marcó el número. - ¿No crees?

 

Y realmente Bertie no supo que replicar a eso. Entre tanto en casa de los Wilson las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. La madre de Sam había llorado toda aquella noche y su padre se la había pasado en vela hasta el amanecer, sólo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y aunque a su manera, sufriendo también por ello. El sonido del teléfono le sacó de su meditación. Lo dejó sonar unas cuatro veces antes de descolgar. Era un antiguo modelo sin imagen. Se puso al aparato preguntando.

-¿Quién es?  
-¿Es usted Karl Wilson? - Inquirió Roy desde el otro lado. -  
\- Si ¿Quién me lo pregunta?  
\- Soy Roy Malden, el padre de Kerria Malden, ¡maldito hijo de perra! Debería romperle la cara por calumniar a mi hija pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo que debería hacerle por destrozar la vida de la suya.

 

Al principio Karl se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, después repuso en un mismo tono colérico.

-¿Quién se cree que es para meterse en los asuntos de mi familia? ¡En lugar de eso debería de darle vergüenza lo que hace su hija y cómo lo airea a los cuatro vientos!  
-¡Vergüenza la que usted no tiene! - le increpó Roy que no se privó en agregar. - ¡Es usted un mal nacido y un miserable!, tanto que se las da de moral y virtuoso. ¿Así es como practica las enseñanzas de un buen cristiano? ¿Cómo puede renegar así de su propia hija? Samantha es una persona maravillosa y tiene más moral y bondad en su corazón de la que tendrá usted nunca. ¡Sepulcro blanqueado! Deberían encerrarle por lo que ha hecho. Casi logra que la pobre chica se mate en la carretera. Y de gracias a que no quiero hacer sufrir más a ninguna de las dos o me plantaba allí ahora mismo y le iba a enseñar lo que es bueno, ¡canalla! – Bramó colgando bruscamente bajo la angustiada mirada de Bertie. -  
-¡Oh Roy! ¿Qué has hecho?- gimió ésta poniéndose a llorar. -  
\- Lo siento - susurró él ya más calmado y arrepentido de su arrebato. - No he podido evitarlo, a ese tipo tenían que decirle las verdades que se merecía aunque no fuera a la cara. Perdóname.

 

Pero su esposa sonrió levemente y negando con la cabeza respondió, en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas.

\- No. No hay nada que perdonar. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te quiero mucho. – Declaró ella en tanto ambos se abrazaban. -

 

Kerria por su parte había liberado a Sam de los zapatos y la ropa y la había ayudado a ponerse un pijama, la arropó lo mejor que pudo y le deseó buenas noches con un suave beso en la frente.

\- No me dejes, por favor Kerria - le musitó ésta con gesto de angustia. -  
\- Tranquila, no te preocupes,- la tranquilizó ella acariciándola el pelo. - Sólo voy a estar abajo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
\- No, me refiero a que no podría soportar vivir sin ti.- Sollozó Samantha. -  
-¿Cómo te iba a dejar? - Le sonrió su pareja tratando de animarla. - ¡Anda tonta, duérmete!, para que mañana no amanezcas con ojeras, ¿vale?

 

Sam asintió como si fuera una cría pequeña en tanto Kerria volvía a besarla con suavidad, esta vez en los labios, y se alejaba apagando la luz. Bajó al comedor y allí vio a sus padres abrazados.

-¿Qué tal está Sam ahora? - Se interesó Roy. -  
\- Mejor, la he dejado arropada y espero que se duerma pronto - repuso Kerria musitando con pesar, sin apenas dominar las lágrimas. - Pobrecilla, está tan hundida. Jamás la había visto así. ¡Le han roto el corazón! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel?  
\- No te preocupes cielo, nos tiene a todos para apoyarla - intervino Beruche. -  
\- Lo sé mamá. Muchas gracias - dijo Kerria abrazándose a los dos. - Os quiero tanto, he tenido mucha suerte al teneros como padres.  
\- No cariño. Nosotros somos muy afortunados de teneros a vosotras y a Brian. Os merecéis lo mejor y no permitiremos que nadie os haga más daño. - Afirmó Roy mesando el pelo de su hija. –

 

La joven sonrió agradecida, tras unos instantes comentó.

\- Hoy dormiré en el cuarto de Leval. No quiero molestar a Sam por si acaso Brian llora o se despierta. La pobre debe descansar. Lo necesita.  
\- Bien hija - concedió su madre. - Te prepararé la habitación.  
\- No te preocupes mamá - repuso ella. - Yo lo haré, vosotros también estaréis cansados, idos a dormir.

 

Tanto Roy como Beruche asintieron y todos se dispusieron a olvidarse de esa aciaga noche. Y el tiempo pasó, el padre de Sam no volvió a hablar con ella y la muchacha ya no lo intentó. Aunque al menos sí pudo charlar fugazmente con su madre y ver a su hermana con alguna frecuencia. En cuanto a la familia Malden, Kerria y Sam fortalecieron todavía más su unión. Y hubo una cosa que hablaron y en la que ambas coincidieron. Poner en conocimiento de Felicity y Charles que eran abuelos del bebé de Kerria y Samantha. Pese a que se habían mudado a otro Estado por motivos laborales de Charles enseguida acudieron a conocerle. Los dos prometieron ir de vez en cuando a visitarle. Roy y Bertie, que les apreciaban tras tantos años como vecinos, les respondieron que siempre serían bien recibidos.

-Al menos, nuestro hijo tiene toda una familia tras de él.- Suspiró Samantha.-  
-Es verdad. Y los vínculos de amor que le rodean se harán cada vez más fuertes.- Replicó Kerria.-

 

Las dos estaban en el jardín, sentadas en el porche y entonces la hija de los Malden se levantó poniéndose de rodillas ante su atónita pareja.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Se te ha caído algo?- Le preguntó Sam.  
-No- Sonrió ésta para declarar.- Sam, has sido mi compañera, mi pareja y mi amiga durante los buenos y los malos momentos. Ahora quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Tal y como dije en ese juicio que haría. Te quiero y no deseo pasar la vida con otra persona a mi lado. ¿Me aceptarás?- Remachó sacando un precioso anillo de oro con un diamante engarzado en él.-

 

Al principio Samantha no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba sin palabras. Ni tan siquiera estaba segura de que todo eso no fuera un sueño. Solo pudo ponerse a llorar.

-No sé.- Sonrió nuevamente Kerria tomando una mano de su pareja.- Creo que no habrá sido la mejor declaración de la historia, pero tampoco fue tan mala.

Ahora fue Samantha la que rio entre lágrimas y movió la cabeza. Al fin pudo replicar llena de felicidad.

-Ha sido la cosa más hermosa que me hayan dicho jamás. ¡Te quiero Kerria y también deseo pasar toda mi vida junto a ti!

 

La aludida se levantó y ambas se abrazaron besándose largamente. Al poco rato, Roy con el pequeño Brian en brazos, y Bertie, salieron al jardín a reunirse con ellas. Las encontraron abrazadas.

-Parece que la cosa fue bien.- Comentó él.-  
-Ya tenía miedo de que no me aceptase.- Dijo Kerria.-

 

Todos se rieron, y el incombustible entrenador afirmó con su característico desenfado…

-Pues cuando yo le pedí a tu madre matrimonio tenía hasta un plan B. Si fallaba lo demás, tirarme al suelo y patalear…¡Ja, ja!  
-Casi lo hiciste. ¡Fue lo único que te faltó!- Terció Bertie añadiendo entre nostálgica y divertida.- Te declaraste en medio del restaurante, rodilla en tierra, con todos mirando. ¡Qué vergüenza!- Remachó agitando ahora una mano. ¡Debí de ponerme coloradísima…

 

Las chicas sonrieron enternecidas, viendo a sus mayores abrazarse. Kerria estaba muy agradecida de haber venido al mundo en el seno de esa familia. Tuvieron malos momentos pero los superaron y eso les unió más. Veía además a su amado hijo en brazos de ese orgulloso abuelo y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

-Bueno.- Intervino Roy.- Pues habrá que montar una celebración por todo lo alto e invitar a todo el mundo. Os ayudaré encantado. Las fiestas y los jolgorios son mi especialidad…  
-Gracias papá.- Replicó su hija con una expresión radiante.-  
-¡Mi niña, Sam!- Declaró Bertie dándoles un abrazo lleno de cariño a las dos.- Hoy es un día muy feliz.  
-Muchas gracias por todo, Bertie, Roy.- Fue capaz de musitar una muy emocionada Samantha.- Os quiero…

Bertie abrazó a su vez a esa encantadora joven, Kerria se las unió y Roy las envolvió a todas entre sus brazos mientras su hija sostenía al pequeño Brian.

-Ésta es una gran familia.- Sentenció él.- Y eso es lo más importante, que festejemos estar juntos.

 

Y así se hizo. Cuando llegaron las primas de Kerria y su cuñada, avisadas por los Malden enseguida se aprestaron a ayudar. Así, un par de días antes de la boda se decidió que Kerria se mudaría temporalmente a la casa de los Lassart. Más bien fue idea de las damas de honor alegando que sería emocionante hacerlo como era costumbre, sin que en este caso las dos novias se vieran hasta el día del enlace. A ambas les pareció algo divertido, quizás pensando en alguna sorpresa por parte de sus amigas. Una vez Kerria estuvo instalada su amiga Amatista se ocupó de ella junto con Esmeralda. La veterana diseñadora sonreía viendo como las jóvenes estaban tan ilusionadas.

-Lo único que lamento es que Nehie no haya podido venir.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Idina habló con ella, pero estaba muy ocupada en la Luna para ayudarnos. Aunque prometió asistir a la ceremonia.- Repuso Amatista.-  
-Y a ti, muchas gracias por permitir que me aloje en tu casa. Esmeralda.- Declaró la novia.-  
-No hay de qué Cherie. También nosotros nos alojamos en la de tus padres hace tiempo. Y me dejaste algo de ropa.   
-Parece que sucedió hace una eternidad.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, es verdad, pero nunca lo he olvidado. Y recuerdo que entonces te prometí que si algún día necesitabas algún modelito para un momento especial contases conmigo.  
-Si. Gracias Esmeralda.- Sonrió Kerria, agregando eso sí, con algo de pesar.- Pero me temo que la ceremonia tendrá lugar dentro de solamente dos días. Ni tan siquiera tú serías capaz de hacer un vestido en tan poco tiempo.  
-No subestimes a mi madre.- Terció Amatista.- Si dice que puede hacerlo, es que lo hará.

 

La veterana diseñadora suspiró paseando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho por el salón y tuvo que admitir rebatiendo a su hija.

-En este caso Kerria tiene toda la razón…-Sin embargo enseguida sonrió una vez más con esa picardía suya y añadió.- De no haber sido previsora.   
-¿Qué quieres decir? - Inquirió la novia con gesto de sorpresa.-  
-Pues que Amatista me dijo que tarde o temprano le pedirías matrimonio a Sam. Y yo me tomé la libertad de ir adelantando trabajo.

 

Y ante la mirada atónita y admirada de Kerria, su anfitriona fue a un armario que estaba cerrado. Lo abrió y de él sacó una percha que ocultaba algo bajo una funda para ropa.

-¿Quieres verlo?- Preguntó Amatista con desenfado a su perpleja amiga.- Entre mi madre y yo discurrimos el diseño.  
-¡Oh Dios! ¿No me digas que?...- Fue capaz de decir la joven, realmente tomada por la emoción.-

 

Su amiga tomó el traje de las manos de su madre y quitó la funda. Kerria al verlo no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca, iluminar su mirada y sollozar totalmente desbordada por los sentimientos.

-¡Es precioso!...

 

Satisfecha, Esmeralda asintió. Aquel vestido era realmente hermoso, de tonos azulados, con un tejido vaporoso, tanto que parecía etéreo. El escote generoso pero al tiempo protector, la espalda descubierta en parte y una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas pero que ondeaba al mover el conjunto casi como si la agitase una brisa invisible.

-Es una de mis mejores creaciones.- Declaró la diseñadora.- Y tu madre me dio tus medidas. Creo que te estará perfectamente.

 

Sin poder contener su alborozo la chica se abrazó a Amatista y a la madre de ésta…

-Gracias. -Pudo musitar.- Muchas gracias…  
-No cariño, - sonrió la diseñadora.- Te lo mereces, eres como otra hija para mí.   
-Pero pruébatelo.- La apremió una también emocionada Amatista.- Hay que ver si te queda…

 

Su amiga no se hizo de rogar. Desde luego que Esmeralda había sido bien informada por Bertie, el vestido le quedaba como un guante.

-Una auténtica princesa. Nadie lo podrá negar.- Aseveró Amatista con expresión alegre.-  
-Y ya verás… cuando Idina y Katherine le enseñen su vestido a Sam.- Afirmó Esmeralda.-  
-¿También le has diseñado uno?- exclamó Kerria realmente asombrada y agradecida.-  
-Por eso insistimos en que las dos os separaseis hasta la boda.- Sonrió Amatista guiñándole un cómplice ojo a su madre.- Queremos que os sorprendáis cada una con el vestido de la otra en la ceremonia.

 

Y así fue, Samantha estuvo atendida por Kathy e Idina que hicieron de damas de honor para ella. Auxiliadas por la madre de Kerria. 

-Chicas, no sabéis cuanto significa esto para mí. Muchas gracias. Con todo lo que tengo que preparar.- Pudo decir una reconocida Samantha.-  
-De nada prima politica.- Sonrió Cariñosamente Idina.- Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites.  
-Pero ahora espera, que tenemos una sorpresa.- Añadió Kathy.-  
-¿Sorpresa?- Se extrañó Sam.- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?  
-Pues de la clase de ésta.- Intervino Bertie que subía al cuarto de la muchacha portando una gran funda para trajes.-  
-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Quiso saber Samantha con visible curiosidad.-  
-Tu vestido.- Sonrió su futura suegra añadiendo divertida.- ¿Qué sino? ¿O pensabas casarte desnuda?

 

Y cuando Idina ayudó a su tía a sacarlo y lo desplegaron ante ella, la joven tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la de su prometida. 

-¡Qué maravilla!- Sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.-

 

Kathy e Idina abrazaron a la muchacha mientras Bertie le decía con una gran y afectuosa sonrisa.

-Anda tesoro, pruébatelo. Esmeralda tuvo que cortarlo y coserlo en función de mis indicaciones…

 

Por supuesto Sam obedeció enseguida. Estaba realmente bonita con ese vestido inmaculado con orlas floreadas sobre el pecho y falda hasta la mitad del muslo. Hasta pudo girar sobre sí misma realmente feliz haciendo que esa faldita se elevase ligeramente.

-También tenemos los complementos. Vas a estar preciosa.  
-¡Oh!… -Balbuceó la muchacha abrazándose ahora a Bertie.- Gracias, de verdad…

 

Aunque para sorpresa de las demás mujeres se sentó en la cama rompiendo a llorar, aunque parecía que esta vez lo hacía con amargura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se preocupó Katherine arrodillándose a su lado.-   
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?- Añadió Idina haciendo lo propio que su prima.-  
-No… todo es maravilloso, y tan bonito que… solo pensé que… ¡ojalá nunca me hubiese casado antes! Ojalá que si fuera todo nuevo y ésta mi primera vez… Y también, me gustaría que mis padres y mi hermana estuvieran aquí. ¡Si pudieran verme con este vestido!- Se lamentó ella sentenciando con patente tristeza.- Pero jamás lo harán…  
-No te desanimes. Quizás si hablaras con ellos.- Trató de alentarla Idina.-  
-Todo es posible. ¿Quién sabe? – Convino Kathy.-

 

No obstante Sam las miró agradecida y llena de pesar a un tiempo y suspiró.

-Cuando Kerria me lo pidió…me puse en contacto con mi hermana. En la esperanza de que si mis padres no venían, ella al menos si lo hiciera. Solo me contestó “felicidades.”  
-¿Y no quiere venir?- Se sorprendió Idina alegando atónita.- ¡Eres su hermana!  
\- Cuando se lo pedí me contestó que jamás podría estar presente en esa sacrílega burla a la institución del matrimonio. – Musitó Sam con evidente sufrimiento en su voz.-  
-Hija, no te apures por eso. – Intervino Bertie tomándola afectuosamente de las manos.- Aquí nos tienes, somos tu familia. Vas a tener a mucha gente que te quiere a tu lado, empezando por mi hija, que será tu esposa.

 

Aquello hizo florecer una sonrisa en el triste semblante de Samantha que enseguida asintió afirmando con más entereza.

-Lo supe cuando hice mi elección. Entre mi familia biológica y la que ahora es mi verdadera familia. Y os lo agradezco a todos por ello.  
-¡Claro! – Exclamó Katherine haciéndola sonreír una vez más al exclamar.- Ahora vas a tener dos primas y una cuñada estupendas.   
-Si tanto solo pudiera haberla conocido antes… - Suspiró para añadir con voz trémula ahora.- El vestido es maravilloso, pero su color no es el adecuado…  
-Pues creo que el blanco te sienta muy bien.- Opuso Kathy.-  
-El blanco representa la virginidad y la pureza, y me temo que eso a mí me falta.- Declaró Sam.-  
-La verdadera pureza están en el alma y el corazón de la persona. No en otras partes de su cuerpo.- Rebatió Bertie.- Y tú, mi niña, la posees. Confía en mí, el color es el adecuado.

 

Tras oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanto afecto Sam se abrazó a Bertie y lloró, aunque ahora de felicidad, ante las emocionadas miradas de Idina y Kathy. 

-¡Eso sí!- Rio la reportera para quitarle tensión al momento.- De despedidas de solteras, nada. Y no porque no tengamos ganas precisamente. Ja, ja…  
-No podríais ir juntas a la misma fiesta.- Añadió Idina.- Pero sobre todo porque creemos que eso huelga.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Sam.- Yo no voy a renunciar a nada. Al contrario. Lo voy a tener todo. No hace falta ir a ver chicas guapas.  
-No, de eso tienes de sobra aquí. - Rio nuevamente Katherine, que afirmó divertida.- Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero en mi caso me iría a ver chicos guapos.  
-Un hombre guapo no me disgusta.- Sonrió esta vez Sam.-   
-¡Oye! ¿A que me chivo a mi prima?- Rio Idina.-

 

Todas rieron incluyendo a Bertie. Aunque pasadas las carcajadas fue Sam quién nuevamente con emotividad en su tono le dijo a la madre de su prometida.

-Estás aquí, conmigo, siendo Kerria tu hija. Deberías estar a su lado. Nunca te podré agradecer lo bastante que seas una madre para mí desde hace ya tanto tiempo.  
-Cariño, mi hija sabe que me tiene a su lado siempre. Y tanto Esmeralda como Amatista se ocuparán de ella bien. Y yo a partir de ahora seré tu madre también. Ya lo sabes…  
-Ya lo eres… desde que te conocí. Para eso no necesito ninguna ceremonia. Gracias por todo Bertie. - Sonrió la joven de forma luminosa.-

 

Y una vez más, muchos abrazos y emoción desbordada. De ese modo concluyeron los preparativos. Al fin llegó el gran día. Celebraron una discreta ceremonia civil, a la que, por supuesto, invitaron a amigos y parientes. Incluso Brian, que pudo ver así a su hijo. Aunque desde luego Rebecca no parecía estar demasiado contenta con ello, pero se guardó mucho de decir nada rodeada como estaba de la familia y amigos de Kerria. Además, si esas dos se casaban fortalecían todavía más su relación y eso le convenía. Aparte de eso hubo algunas invitadas realmente importantes, lo cual incluso llegó a impresionarla. Celebridades de la música y el arte, que apoyaban la causa de la igualdad. Sebastián y Pedro y otros compañeros del bufete y, para mayor prez y orgullo, la reina Neherenia, junto a su esposo y cuatro princesas planetarias acudieron. Seren Deveget, una altísima y hermosa joven de pelo castaño, ojos bermellón y tez ligeramente morena, representando a también los saiyan, Haruka Tenoh, princesa Urano, Michiru Kaioh, princesa Neptuno y Ami Mizuno, la princesa Mercurio y madrina de Kerria. Samantha estaba realmente asombrada. Esas mujeres eran imponentes y muy bellas. Conoció a Ami en el bautizo del niño y ahora, flanqueada por esas dos y con galas realmente regias todas eran todavía más impresionantes. Además, si mal no recordaba algunas ya eran guerreras de la justicia desde antes de que ella misma naciera. ¿Cómo era posible que se conservaran tan bien? Pero algo que también le asombró fue ver como lucía Kerria. Estaba hermosísima con el cabello castaño claro largo y suelto, con ese vestido de tonos azules pastel y una tiara de plata en la cabeza. Su prometida fue llevaba hacia el altar del brazo de su orgulloso y feliz padre. Sam, por su parte fue acompañada por Bertie. La joven avanzaba del brazo de su suegra y le susurró.

-Estoy muy nerviosa.  
-Es normal. – Afirmó cariñosamente Beruche.-  
-Kerria lleva una diadema preciosa.- Valoró la muchacha.-  
-Sí, es el símbolo de su ascendencia real.- Le desveló Bertie.- Mi hija es una princesa. Y no es solo una manera de llamarla por parte de una madre afectuosa. Puedes creerme. 

 

Sam quedó perpleja. Ahora recordaba cuando la soberana de la Tierra salvó el planeta y después compareció ante la ONU, junto con sus aliados los saiyajin. Así se lo musitó a Beruche en tanto iban recorriendo el camino del jardín hacia el altar.

-Mi hija, es la sobrina de los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Por eso ha venido su prima Seren. - Le desveló.- Y princesa de otro lejano lugar…es una larga historia. Ya habrá tiempo de contártela algún día. Ahora simplemente se feliz…

 

La joven asintió con emoción. A su vez lucía muy bella con su vestido blanco vaporoso y una guirnalda de flores blancas en el pelo. Recordó como también pudo asimismo conversar con Leval, el hermano de la muchacha y Amatista, su desde ahora oficialmente cuñada. El pequeño hijo de estos, Asthel, era una monada y parecía muy despierto e inteligente para su edad. Hizo buenas migas con su primito Brian y los dos jugaron durante toda la celebración. Más tarde charló de nuevo con las primas y amigas de Kerria, Idina y Katherine. En fin, la muchacha terminó por comprobar que esa familia era realmente excepcional en todos los terrenos. Sobre todo, cuando su prometida y después esposa, la emocionó dedicándole una hermosa canción, versión de un clásico, que había estado arreglando ayudada por el coro de sus antiguas compañeras de grupo. Justo antes de pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales.

Aaah

Vamos, ven conmigo  
Dónde quiera que esté,  
Quiero que estés conmigo  
Caminando de la mano  
Es algo que se siente tan bien

Cuando estoy cerca de ti  
Puedo saber lo que se siente  
Al desear que algo sea verdadero  
Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera

¿Acaso hay algo más?  
¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?  
Honestamente, ¿no crees que es irreal?  
No estoy viviendo un cuento de hadas  
Si esto falla  
No sé qué vaya a hacer porque

Estoy a medio camino del Cielo  
Sigamos hasta el final  
No quiero renunciar  
Porque sé que estoy a punto de enamorarme

Cuando lleguemos allí  
Me muero por ver   
La sonrisa en tu rostro

Estoy tan segura de que querrás quedarte  
Y estará bien

Tengo tantos sueños para compartir  
Por favor, quédate  
Déjame compartirlos contigo

Si estás buscando la felicidad, nada menos  
Ven conmigo cariño, yo busco lo mismo

Estoy a medio camino del Cielo  
Sigamos hasta el final  
No quiero renunciar  
Porque sé que estoy a punto de enamorarme

Estoy a medio camino del Cielo  
Sigamos hasta el final  
No quiero renunciar  
Porque sé en verdad que estoy a punto de enamorarme

No quiero dejar ir mi vida con moderación. Cariño  
Estoy lista para entregarme libremente a la tentación  
Éste es el momento  
Podría usar un poco de amor  
Y de inspiración, mi vida ahora

Ven y comparte la alegría  
Unámonos a esta celebración

Es el momento  
Esperando y rogando que pronto vengas  
Y me digas que eres mía

No quiero renunciar  
No quiero renunciar

Me estoy enamorando  
A medio camino del Cielo

No quiero renunciar a esto  
No quiero renunciar

Porque me estoy enamorando  
Le estás dando vida a todos mis sentidos

No quiero renunciar  
Porque realmente me estoy enamorando  
No quiero renunciar  
Ah ah

 

(Halfway To Heaven. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Y así, tras esa magnífica interpretación, cargada de la pasión y del amor de Kerria, Sam no pudo evitar llorar, y todavía temblaba de emoción cuando junto al representante del ayuntamiento, Sebastián, oficiando de maestro de ceremonias, les preguntó.

-Ahora, os toca pronunciar los votos. ¿Habéis venido las dos aquí, libremente, motivadas por el amor que mutuamente sentís la una por la otra?  
-Si- Repuso Kerria con rapidez.-  
-Si- Convino Sam sonriendo.-

Su interlocutor asintió para proseguir.

-Comenzaré por ti. Kerria Lorein Malden ¿Deseas desposar a Samantha Katrina Wilson para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
-Si quiero.- Contestó la joven.-  
-Y tú. Samantha Katrina Wilson. ¿Deseas desposar a Kerria Lorein Malden, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
-Si.- Afirmó Sam.-  
-En presencia pues de todas estas personas, familiares y amigos que os quieren y solo os desean lo mejor, pido que si cualquiera tiene alguna objeción para la unión de estas mujeres en este matrimonio, lo diga ahora, o guarde silencio para siempre…- Declaró Sebastián.-

 

Y como no podía ser menos un silencio total le respondió. Ahora fue ya el representante civil de la ciudad quién intervino para dar carta de validez legal a la ceremonia.

-En nombre del Estado de Nueva York, las declaro esposas.  
-Y por supuesto, podéis besaros.- Terció Sebastián ya con una sonrisa y tono desenfadado.-

 

Desde luego que no se hicieron de rogar ante los aplausos de todos. Brian era uno de los que más aplaudía aunque pese a todo un sentimiento de amargura estaba presente en el fondo de su corazón. ¡Él había imaginado tantas veces esa ceremonia! Pero claro. Siendo él quien ocupara el lugar de Samantha. 

-El destino lo ha querido así.- Pensaba con resignación y tristeza, paradójicamente combinadas con la alegría de ver felices a esas dos extraordinarias mujeres.- Y las dos lo merecéis…Pero yo siempre te amaré, Kerria.

 

Y así, cuando todo acabó, las recién casadas se fueron de Luna de Miel y recorrieron algunos países de Europa. Roy y Bertie les dieron buenas indicaciones de a donde podrían ir y las dos las siguieron quedando encantadas. Sobre todo, en la capital de España, conocieron un lugar llamado Chueca, donde resultaba que la mayoría de las parejas eran homosexuales. Pero estuvieron fuera apenas tres semanas, ambas echaban mucho de menos al pequeño Brian. Pese a que sus abuelos cuidaron muy solitamente de él, el crio las añoró mucho. Tanto que cuando retornaron parecía estar enfadado y no se iba con ninguna de las dos. Tuvieron que esforzarse mucho y rodearle de mimos y arrumacos para hacerse perdonar, pero finalmente lo lograron. Y así retornaron a sus vidas rutinarias. Kerria trabajando en el bufete y ya bastante alejada de la música salvo por apariciones ocasionales, y Sam, en su trabajo, dedicándose a la promoción de artistas. Mientras tanto, Brian crecía, cuando tuvo cinco años le llevaron a la guardería. Se había convertido en un precioso niño de pelo castaño claro y ojos azul cielo. La maestra al principio estaba algo extrañada y pensó que las dos mujeres que se turnaban en ir a buscarle eran hermanas. Al descubrir la verdad se quedó algo sorprendida pero al conocerlas se dio cuenta de que eran buenas personas y buenas madres. Igual ocurrió con las maestras de primaria cuando llegó el momento. Ya con ocho años, Brian comenzó a tener edad de cuestionarse seriamente porqué él no tenía un papá y un día lo preguntó a Samantha que había ido a recogerle. Una vez le instaló en el coche y puso el cinturón de seguridad el crío le soltó a bocajarro.

\- Mamá Sam. ¿Por qué no tengo papá?...  
-¿Cómo? - Samantha le miró pillada por sorpresa, pero tanto su esposa como ella sabían que algún día el niño podría preguntarles eso, respondió de forma natural. - Cariño, por supuesto que tienes papá, no te acuerdas de él porque te ha visto cuando eras muy pequeñito.  
-¿Es que no me quiere?...- dijo el niño mirando a Sam con pesar. -  
\- Claro que te quiere, y estoy convencida de que le verás - le sonrió alentadoramente ella que tomó al niño de la mano en tanto le acariciaba la barbilla con la otra. - Vamos a casa, te prepararé la merienda, ¿qué quieres comer?  
-¡Un bollo con chocolate! - Respondió éste recobrando su entusiasmo infantil. -  
\- Vale, pero después de comerte el bocadillo y la fruta.- Contestó Sam que acarició con ternura la cara del niño. -

 

Al llegar a casa y mientras merendaba el crío, Samantha le contó a su cónyuge lo que el niño había preguntado. Era algo extraño. Después de todo Brian jamás tuvo el menor problema en poder ver a su hijo, pero hacía mucho que no daba señales. Por los padres de él las dos sabían que tanto el joven como Rebecca se marcharon lejos. Esperaban que todo fuese bien. Ella decidió llamar al padre del muchacho. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Casi desde la boda de ambas. Él le dio ese número desde haría al menos cuatro años pero avisándola de que a Rebecca no le gustaría que llamase. Kerria respetó eso y sólo llamó en un par de ocasiones, pero efectivamente, la mala fortuna hizo que la esposa de Brian se pusiera al aparato y que, con excusas, le negase hablar con él. Después cambió su número, tuvieron que hacer una ímproba labor para conseguir el nuevo. Tanto Felicia como Charles se habían ido a vivir al extranjero y tampoco sabían demasiado de su hijo. O al menos eso les dijeron. Por suerte gracias a Roy y a sus “contactos en las altas esferas” pudieron hacerse con un número del joven. De modo que cuando Kerria terminó de marcar, el teléfono comenzó a emitir el característico sonido que produce al estar a la espera de que se descuelgue desde el otro lado. Por fin, alguien respondió dejando bastante sorprendida a Kerria. Era una vocecilla infantil, parecía una niña.

\- ¿Queen es?..- se oyó con un tinte entre curioso y divertido. -  
\- Hola,- dijo Kerria con voz suave queriendo saber a su vez -¿quién es?...  
\- Soy yo - escuchó por toda contestación Kerria que suponiendo de quién podría tratarse, sonrió inquiriendo. -  
\- ¿Está tu papá? ¿Me dejas hablar con él?  
\- Si...- Fue la contestación a la que la pequeña agregó. - ¿Tú quen edes?  
\- Soy una amiga de tu papá, me gustaría hablar con él....  
\- Epea. – 

 

Sin dejar de sonreír Kerria escuchó unos pasos que corrían, al cabo de unos instantes alguien contestó nuevamente al teléfono. La voz de la niña había sido sustituida por otra de mujer adulta, reconoció a Rebecca.

\- Diga, ¿quién es?...- quiso saber y su tono denotaba curiosidad. -  
\- Hola Rebecca, soy Kerria... ¿cómo estáis? - Saludó ésta de forma dubitativa para, armándose de valor añadir. - Llamaba para hablar con Brian...  
\- Hacía tiempo que no se te escuchaba - replicó con sarcasmo -, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y cómo has conseguido este número?  
\- Es por el niño, ha empezado a preguntar por su padre, acaba de cumplir los ocho años y quiere conocerle...- Explicó Kerria sin contestar a esa última cuestión. -  
\- Brian ya le ha visto....- respondió Rebecca no con demasiado buen tono. -  
\- Pero… de eso hacen ya al menos cuatro años, el niño no se acuerda de él.- Objetó su interlocutora. -  
\- Lo siento mucho, pero ya no es como antes. Brian ahora tiene familia propia. No puede dedicarse a eso. La que ha contestado antes al teléfono es nuestra hija. - Repuso su contertulia con voz seca. -  
\- Pero Rebecca, mi hijo es su hijo también, eso debe decidirlo él.- Objetó su interlocutora que no podía creer lo que escuchaba -...  
\- Ya está decidido, le hice prometer que no le vería.- Sentenció su interlocutora. –

 

Kerria se quedó helada. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho prometer tal cosa? Tardó alguno segundos incluso en poder reaccionar.

-¡Eso no es justo, mi hijo no tiene culpa de nada! Es sólo un niño, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - Exclamó Kerria exaltando su tono.-

 

Eso sorprendió a Sam que la miraba preocupada. Al instante se alejó rumbo a la cocina pues Brian estaba allí. Podría acercarse al salón y escuchar y no sería bueno que lo hiciera...

-¿Cruel yo?...sólo defiendo a mi familia,- se justificó Rebecca añadiendo. – Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos una hija. Ahora mismo has hablado con ella y sólo tiene cuatro años. No voy a dejar que su padre esté pendiente de otro niño. ¿No estabais tan convencidas Samantha y tú de poder criarle? No necesitabais un hombre ¿verdad? Estáis casadas legalmente, además. Pues ahora os las podéis arreglar sin él.  
-¿Por qué nos odias tanto, Rebecca? ¿No ves que solo harás sufrir a un niño inocente que no es responsable de nada? - Le reprochó Kerria entre dolida, furiosa y asombrada por aquella respuesta. - ¿Cómo puedes negarle el ver a su padre?  
\- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo ¡déjanos en paz! - Espetó Rebecca que colgó. -

 

Kerria temblaba de rabia e impotencia, ¡no podría hablar con Brian, no podría decirle que su hijo quería verle! Ahora entendía por qué no respondía a sus cartas. Por qué no pudo jamás encontrarle en las redes sociales ni por e -mail. Porqué nunca atendía las llamadas, ¡era Rebecca! Ella se había opuesto porque creía que aun después de tanto tiempo Brian podría amarla. Quizá podría ser también por celos hacia el pequeño. A buen seguro que debió de amenazarle con el divorcio o algo así. El caso es que su hijo sufriría, iba a estar condenado a no conocer a su padre por culpa de aquella maldita mujer. ¡No! no iba a permitirlo. Cuando volvió a la cocina donde estaban Samantha y el niño, su compañera le preguntó tratando de mostrarse optimista.

-¿Has hablado ya con él? Vendrá aquí ¿verdad?...  
\- No, iremos nosotras y Brian también vendrá - declaró resueltamente Kerria. -

 

El niño miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos...

-¡Guau! voy a ir a ver a mi padre. Así los chicos no se reirán de mí.- Exclamó el niño.-

Aunque se calló enseguida levándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de su desliz, pero ya era tarde, Samantha le miró inquisitiva y le preguntó. 

-¿Quiénes se ríen de ti? No nos habías dicho nada. - Él permaneció en silencio sin querer mirarlas y ella le insistió. -Vamos Brian, no tengas miedo en decírnoslo.  
\- Hijo, por favor,- le pidió su otra madre preocupada - contéstale a Sam.  
\- Los niños del colegio...- musitó cabizbajo – algunos se ríen de mí porque tengo dos madres en vez de un padre y una madre como ellos, dicen que soy raro...un experimento, que no puedo ser normal.

 

Kerria abrazó a su hijo y trató de consolarle como podía asegurándole con voz afectuosa y suave.

\- No te preocupes cariño, no les hagas caso. Claro que tienes un papá y vas a conocerle pronto, muy pronto - mesó los cabellos de su hijo que eran igual que los suyos y le miró a sus ojos, azules profundos como los de su lejano padre. -  
\- Pero ¿por qué no vive con nosotros? ¿No nos quiere? - Pudo preguntar el chico con tono apenado. -

 

Su madre suspiró largamente. Ella y su mujer se miraron sin saber que responder. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a un niño? Al fin se decidió a decir.

\- No Brian, no es tan fácil, escucha, todavía eres muy joven para entender esto, un día lo comprenderás. Pero lo que sí tienes que saber es que tanto tu padre, como Sam, como los abuelos y yo, te queremos mucho, hijo.- Le aseguró abrazando al crio con fuerza mientras ella y Samantha se miraron a los ojos no sin consternación por el pequeño. Añadiendo con toda la dulzura que pudo. - Anda ve a jugar.- 

 

Afortunadamente el niño se marchó corriendo muy contento tras escuchar eso. 

-¿Qué ha pasado en realidad, Kerria? - Quiso saber Sam ahora con un tono más serio. - Noto que algo no ha ido bien, ¿qué te ha dicho Brian?  
\- No he hablado con él - confesó abatida, contándole a su cónyuge la conversación completa para remachar. -Rebecca no me ha dejado hacerlo, dice que les dejemos en paz.  
-¡Esa mujer es odiosa!- escupió Samantha indignada. - Espero que la hayas mandado al Infierno.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, no quiero que ni Brian su marido, ni nuestro hijo, sufran.  
\- Pero Kerria, ¿vas a plantarte allí con el niño sin que él lo sepa y a exponerte a que Rebecca le haga sufrir?...  
-¡No se atreverá!- replicó su compañera en un arrebato de furia en el que sentenció.- ¡Si le hace daño a mi hijo se las verá conmigo! ¡La despedazaré con mis propias manos!

 

Los ojos de su esposa echaban fuego, Samantha se quedó impresionada. La conocía desde hacía ya varios años, vivían en pareja, se amaban e incluso se compenetraban casi a la perfección. Por supuesto que sabía que era una buena madre y que adoraba a Brian. Pero ahora, se daba realmente cuenta de hasta donde llegaba su amor maternal. El niño era, sin lugar a dudas, lo principal en su vida, incluso por delante de su relación. Samantha siempre pensó que esto ocurriría, pero comprendía bien a Kerria, Sam misma quería muchísimo al niño, aunque quizás no era lo mismo. O puede que sí, ella también haría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño.

\- Tratemos de pensar un poco de manera más calmada - le pidió intentando serenar los ánimos de su compañera. - No sería bueno tener una discusión con Rebecca delante de Brian, ni del hijo, ni del padre, - aclaró para añadir. - Además, según has dicho, ellos tienen una hija que sufriría. Y también es inocente.  
\- Si, tienes razón - suspiró Kerria sintiéndose más calmada y racional al declarar. - Por un lado entiendo el afán de Rebecca por mantenernos alejadas de Brian. Lo hace no sólo por ella, sino también por su hija. Pero no debe de ser así, no vamos a quitarle el padre a la niña, ni a ella. Lo que haríamos sería incluso aumentar su familia...  
\- Quizá sea precisamente eso lo que Rebecca no quiera - replicó perspicazmente Samantha. - 

 

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas pensando, entonces entró Beruche que volvía del trabajo.

\- Hola hijas - las dos saludaron con la cabeza sin hablar, por fin fue Kerria la que dijo. -  
\- Hola mamá, ¿qué tal el día?..  
\- Bien cariño, gracias,- repuso con un tono muy animado para contarles. - ¿Sabes que me ha llamado Leval?...

 

El rostro de Kerria se iluminó de alegría, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de su hermano, Amatista y los niños de estos.

-¿Qué tal están él y los demás? - Se interesó inquiriéndole a su madre. -  
\- Están muy bien...le he dicho que venga él con toda la familia. Pero, por ahora no le será posible, tiene trabajo pendiente. Se ve que en Bios las cosas están algo liadas.  
\- Ojalá que puedan venir pronto - intervino Samantha. -  
-¡Cuánto les echo de menos! - suspiró Kerria, ahora con una mirada triste. -  
-¡Espera a que tu padre vuelva de la gira con el equipo y se lo diga! - exclamó Beruche que entonces se percató de la mirada de su hija, perdida hacia la pared. - Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo?...  
\- Verás Bertie - explicó apuradamente Sam. - Kerria ha intentado hablar con Brian...- le contó lo ocurrido y añadió a modo de final. - Estamos dispuestas a ir para que el niño conozca a su padre.  
\- Hija - Beruche le dio la mano a Kerria y apretó con suavidad aconsejándola. - Debes ser paciente, no hagas nada que resulte irreparable para tu hijo. Ni para esa otra chiquilla.  
\- No mamá, no haré nada malo para ninguno de los dos niños. No te preocupes...

 

En ese instante, Brian entró de nuevo a la cocina y saludó entusiásticamente a la recién llegada.

\- Hola abuela, ¿sabes que voy a ver a mi papá?...  
\- Si cielo, ya lo sé... ¡verás cómo es maravilloso! - Le animó ésta que acarició el sonriente semblante de su nieto y le sonrió a su vez. -

 

Así prepararon el viaje. Al cabo de unos días salieron en avión rumbo a Florida, donde vivían ahora Brian y su familia. Las dos prometieron al niño llevarle al nuevo Disney World. Pero en cuanto llegaron al hotel donde se alojarían empezaron a pensar cómo podrían ver a Brian. Cuando el crío dormía, agotado por el viaje, Kerria y Samantha cambiaron impresiones sobre como lo harían.

\- Podemos abordarle cuando vaya a trabajar,- propuso Sam. -  
\- El problema es averiguar cuando y donde trabaja ¿cómo lo haremos? - Pensó Kerria que pareció tener una idea luminosa pues exclamó. -¿Cómo no se me ocurrió mucho antes? ¡Voy a llamar a mi padre, él sabrá cómo encontrarle! al menos eso espero.

 

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Samantha que no comprendía nada, su compañera marcó el número del teléfono móvil de su padre y le contó lo ocurrido. Roy le respondió.

\- Me ocuparé de dar con Brian. Casi hemos terminado los partidos, así que tomaré el primer vuelo y le localizaré, así podrás hablar con él. Mañana llegaré.

 

Al día siguiente, su padre cumplió su palabra. Indagó nuevamente ayudado por algunos “amigos” y cuando supo su paradero exacto se reunió con su familia. Primero saludó a su nieto que se puso muy contento, después se fue con Kerria y trató de detectar la energía de Brian, no le fue fácil pero al fin lo consiguió, confirmando así sus informes. Después se las arreglaron para que la secretaria del chico le llamase. Tras informar a su jefe de quiénes se trataban, éste accedió de inmediato. Cuando entraron en el despacho de Brian el muchacho estaba anonadado.

\- Pero ¿qué? ¡Kerria!..- pudo decir entre sorprendido e incrédulo. -  
\- Hola Brian - saludó ella que le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. -  
\- Os dejo a solas para que habléis.- Intervino Roy que salió por la puerta y aguardó fuera. -  
-¿Cómo has logrado encontrarme? - Le preguntó él, perplejo aun. -  
\- Eso es cosa de mi padre, he tenido que recurrir a él pues sino no habría podido localizarte.- Confesó de forma más jovial para decaer en su tono según agregaba. Te llamé muchas veces,- le explicó ella bajando entristecida la cabeza. - Pero… - y para asombro y contrariedad de su contertulio le refirió lo que había ocurrido con la mujer de él. -  
\- Ella nunca me contó eso y yo creí que después de estos años no desearíais que yo...Rebecca no paraba de decírmelo. Me insistía en que vosotras ya teníais vuestra vida y que el crío podría quedar desconcertado si yo aparecía de pronto…- Repuso su contertulio también entristecido.-

 

Kerria no podía creer aquello. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Había tratado desde siempre de separarles y tratándose de ella misma podía comprenderlo. Eran celos de pareja. Sin embargo hacer eso para alejar a Brian de su hijo… Aquello rayaba en la obsesión. No quiso desde luego decir nada de lo que pensaba para no herir a ese pobre muchacho, sobre todo cuando él declaró, con un tono mucho más ilusionado.

\- Quiero ver al niño ¡claro que quiero! Es mi hijo. Lo deseo desde hace ya años, ¿puedes pedirle a tu padre que nos lleve junto a él? - Le propuso emocionado para querer saber. - ¿En dónde os alojáis?   
\- Por supuesto - asintió ella que, tras dictarle la dirección que él apuntó en su agenda personal, abrió la puerta y llamó a su padre.- Enseguida le verás…

 

Roy entró y le comentó a Brian que él les llevaría. Dicho y hecho, les condujo a ambos en un coche alquilado hasta el hotel. El niño estaba fuera con Samantha, posiblemente ésta le estuviera comprando alguna cosa para entretenerle. Aprovechando esto, Brian entró junto a Kerria sin hacer ruido, cuando el niño y Sam regresaron y le vieron, ella sonrió ampliamente y el crío se quedó callado mirando a ese desconocido con extrañeza hasta que su madre le dijo.

\- Cariño, este señor es tu padre.- Brian se levantó totalmente perplejo sin saber que decir, aquel hombre le sonrió saludándole. -  
\- Hola hijo.- El niño, llorando de alegría se abrazó a él, era muy feliz.-  
-¿Eres mi papa?- Exclamó entre lágrimas.- ¿De verdad?

 

Kerria sonrió también emocionada, les dejó a solas en la habitación para que hablasen. 

-¿Qué tal?,- preguntó Samantha expectante puesto que, junto con Roy, había salido para dejar más intimidad al crío y a sus padres. -  
\- Ahora están hablando los dos.- Dijo Kerria sonriente y no sin lágrimas de dicha -, estaban muy emocionados. Ha sido muy bonito.  
\- Entonces esperemos hasta que terminen, tendrán mucho que contarse - sugirió Roy sonriendo también, lleno de satisfacción. -

 

Cuando por fin salieron Brian quedó en ir a Disney World con Kerria, Samantha y el niño. Roy tuvo que irse pues debía seguir con su trabajo de entrenador no sin antes despedirse de todos y desearles un buen día. Y así fue, el pequeño disfrutó mucho con su padre y sus dos mamás. Cuando se despidieron de Brian y volvieron al hotel el niño se durmió enseguida agotado pero muy feliz. Sam le arropó solo con una delgada sábana pues hacía calor y le susurró a su pareja.

\- Seguro que es un gran padre...me ha bastado verle hoy con Brian. A veces pienso que te has perdido a una persona excepcional por mi causa.  
\- No digas tonterías, Sam.- Rebatió Kerria acariciando el rostro de su compañera y afirmando. - Tú también eres una persona excepcional. Brian es un hombre magnífico al que quiero mucho, pero yo me enamoré de ti. Mi hijo ha tenido una gran suerte, con un padre como él y dos madres como nosotras. Nunca le faltará amor.  
\- Es verdad,- convino su interlocutora, añadiendo ahora con un tono más desenfadado. - Aunque cualquiera que nos oiga pensará que nosotras solas nos colgamos las medallas.- Rieron y se abrazaron las dos.- 

 

Pero para Brian padre la cosa no terminó tan bien, al volver a casa Rebecca se enfadó con él por no saber nada en todo el día. Su enojado marido le respondió entonces con la verdad, eso provocó que su esposa se pusiera fuera de sí.

-¿Cómo has podido? ¡Nos dejas plantadas a nosotras por irte con ellos!...  
\- No os he dejado plantadas, Brian es mi hijo y tú, tú eres la culpable al impedirle a Kerria hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? - le recriminó él, furioso a su vez. -  
-¡Encima tengo que escuchar eso! Sólo lo hice para que no dejases de lado a tu hija, ¡maldita sea Brian! Sabía que en cuanto la vieras perderías el culo por ir con ella, nada te importamos nosotras.  
-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó él muy enfadado echándole en cara a su vez. - Estás celosa sin ninguna razón, eres una egoísta. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ese niño no tiene nada que ver con tu animadversión por Kerria?...  
\- Yo no estoy contra ese niño, pero, ¿no te das cuenta que ella lo está utilizando para tenerte cerca cuando le conviene? Lo quiere todo, a su pareja y a ti, a cada uno en una mano. Desde luego hoy ha triunfado. - Denunció ella con ira. -  
-¡Eso es mentira! - Aulló Brian que sin embargo calló al oír la tímida voz de su hija. -  
\- Papá, mamá. ¿Po qué gitáis?,- preguntó con una tímida vocecilla la asustada cría, que entró en la habitación de sus padres agarrada a una de sus muñecas. -  
\- No pasa nada hija,- pudo decir la apurada Rebecca con voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a la angustiada niña. -  
\- Vete a dormir Cindy – le pidió su padre tratando de controlar su enfado para entonar ahora con toda la dulzura que pudo dirigiéndose a la pequeña. - No pasa nada, vamos, yo te llevaré a la camita hija...  
-¿Me contaás un quento?,- le pidió la cría con un temeroso hilo de voz. -  
\- Claro que sí mi amor.- Brian tomó en brazos a su hija y se la llevó mientras Rebecca reprimía unos sollozos. -

 

Tratando de calmarse por el bien de la niña, él le contó el cuento a su pequeña y la durmió, después volvió más tranquilo a su habitación y le dijo a su mujer.

\- Es una locura. Así sólo haremos que nuestra hija sufra, por favor Rebecca, trata de comprenderme...  
\- No les veas más, es lo único que te pido.- Replicó ella de modo inflexible. -  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Es lo mismo que si yo te dijese que no puedes ver más a Cindy. ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Harías sufrir a un niño inocente así? - Inquirió él con el rostro desencajado… - ¿Renunciarías a tu propia hija?

 

Rebecca no supo que decir, finalmente encontró las palabras y concedió.

\- Está bien, admito que ese pobre crío no tienen ninguna culpa de esta situación. Pero si quieres verles ve tú a visitarles y nunca, ¿me oyes? nunca, se lo digas a nuestra hija.- Brian asintió apenado, concedió aquello pensando así en acabar con esa discusión. -  
-Así será. Tienes mi palabra.- Concedió sombríamente al fin él.-

 

En el hotel de Sam y Kerria las dos mujeres estaban haciendo el equipaje, dispuestas a volver a su casa con su hijo. Pero antes de irse recibieron la visita de Rebecca. La muchacha, recurriendo a la agenda de su marido, se había enterado de la dirección donde se alojaban y cuando Kerria fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, se la encontró allí plantada.

-¡Rebecca! - Exclamó visiblemente sorprendida. -  
\- ¡Si, soy yo, ya podéis estar satisfechas, casi destrozáis a mi familia! - le espetó ésta con visible ira en su rostro. -  
\- No te comprendo - replicó su interlocutora realmente confusa. -  
-¡Claro que lo haces! Deja de fingir, tenías que venir, ¿verdad? Ahora Brian no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza, te advertí que no iba a permitir que lo hicieras...

 

Eso era lo que le faltaba por escuchar. Aquella demente la culpaba de imagina qué, en función de vete a saber que paranoias que le pasasen por la cabeza.

-¡Ya estoy harta de ti Rebecca! - respondió Kerria notando como la sangre le hervía por momentos mientras denunciaba -, sólo miras por ti misma. Dices que no quieres que haga daño a tu hija. ¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso? Yo no quiero hacerle daño a una niña ni se lo haré jamás. Pero explícame una cosa. ¿Qué mal hay en que tenga un hermano? Aun así, si no deseas que los niños se conozcan, allá tú. Eso me es igual, pero escúchame bien, no dejaré que tú hagas sufrir a mi hijo. Él está ahí dentro,- señaló la puerta y añadió con decisión. - Entra, mírale a los ojos y dile, si te atreves, que no vas a dejarle ver nunca más a su padre.

 

Rebecca se vio sorprendida y hasta intimidada por este cambio en esa mujer. Kerria hasta ahora siempre había estado a la defensiva y pidiéndola que la dejase ver a Brian. Ahora la fulminaba con la mirada desde su atalaya de casi metro ochenta. Rebecca, casi quince centímetros más baja, siempre debía alzar la cabeza para tratar de enfrentar los ojos de su interlocutora, pero ahora, estos parecían desprender fuego en lugar de aguas como en otras ocasiones. Las tornas se habían cambiado, podía ver que había tocado en esa mujer un punto muy sensible, se dio cuenta de que también era madre y que su hijo le era tan importante y querido como Cindy para ella misma. Más cuando su interlocutora le espetó dejándola realmente intimidada.

-¡Haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo, moriría por él y te aseguro que mataría por él!  
\- Está bien, no volveré a oponerme a que veas a Brian. Pero le he dicho a él que si quiere verte vaya a donde vivís. Y no quiero que te acerques a mi hija, ni tú ni nadie de tu familia.- Remachó pese a todo tratando de rehacerse sin querer perder su tono duro e inflexible. –Esa es mi única condición. Pactemos eso y por mi parte no habrá más inconvenientes.  
\- De acuerdo.- Concedió Kerria calmándose para asegurar. - No te preocupes por eso, no lo haré. Nunca me meteré en la vida de tu hija. Con tal de que tú no destroces la vida de mi hijo…  
\- No soy un monstruo, pese a lo que te pueda parecer. A tu hijo nunca le he deseado ningún mal. Seguro que es un crío encantador. - Replicó su interlocutora bajando ahora la cabeza.-  
-Ni yo tampoco he pretendido jamás perjudicar a tu hija. ¿Es que no lo ves?- Contestó su contertulia a su vez tratando de hacérselo comprender, casi con desesperación.- No se trata de herir a nadie…

 

Rebecca se dio por satisfecha y se marchó sin despedirse. Quizás se había extralimitado y ahora lo lamentaba. Al menos logró ese acuerdo. Mientras su esposo no mezclase a los niños todo iría bien. Kerria por su parte entró en la habitación, no le contó a Sam lo que había ocurrido hasta que volvieron a casa. Así pasaron unos meses, las cosas en la ciudad se habían enrarecido, cada vez surgían más problemas con diferentes movimientos políticos que estaban ligados a la colonización espacial y con grupos intolerantes. En ese momento de crisis, la situación social había experimentado una involución. El grupo de partidarios de “Liberar a la Tierra de falsos dioses”, o de seres que rigieran sus destinos, como Serenity y Endimión, ganaba adeptos día a día. Muchos afirmaban que nada había cambiado en el planeta, seguía habiendo guerras, hambre y miseria. Por supuesto que los defensores de la monarquía terrestre argumentaban que eso de ser reyes era un mero cargo de honor y que velaban únicamente en defensa del planeta contra las amenazas del espacio exterior, como aquellos agujeros. Por tanto, no se les podía achacar responsabilidad ninguna de los problemas domésticos de los terrestres que seguían con sus gobiernos nacionales y sus organizaciones supraestatales. No obstante los enemigos de ese régimen llegaron a decir que, muy posiblemente todo eso de los agujeros fuera un invento de los mismos reyes y las princesas planetarias, para obtener esos privilegios. Sea como fuere, la ola de moralidad y de retorno a unas costumbres tradicionales se iba extendiendo. Las razones que, nueve años antes, habían sido fútiles para rebatir la capacidad de ambas de cuidar a un niño comenzaron a ser tomadas en cuenta. Lo cierto e incluso irónico del asunto es que la dos mujeres temían por ellas, pero ya no por su condición sexual. Ahora era por presuntamente pertenecer a lo que muchos de aquellos agitadores denominaban el clan de los privilegiados. Esos que podían ir a Bios y retornar cuando les venía en gana. Y que encima gozaban de contactos con la monarquía de Endimión y Serenity. Les llamaban despectivamente los lunáticos. La propia Kerria, harta de aquello, se significó una vez más. Sin embargo en esta ocasión lo hizo por la defensa de los reyes de la Tierra y ello le granjeó incluso las antipatías de muchos de los que hacía pocos años la apoyaran sin reservas en su lucha por los derechos del colectivo gay y otras minorías. Un día, buscando salir de todo eso, las dos decidieron irse a vivir a Europa, a un país del norte donde las cosas eran de otra forma. Incluso era válida su unión allí. Así lo hicieron y estuvieron fuera por dos años. Después fueron a España, donde paradójicamente, se las tenía en mucha consideración y estima. Brian ya tenía doce años recién cumplidos y poco a poco comenzó a dejar de ser un niño. En Europa hizo amigos y su situación era bien tolerada, incluso comprendida por la mayoría. Pero también allí comenzó a enrarecerse el ambiente por el asunto de la colonización planetaria. Las dos chicas decidieron volverse a los Estados Unidos, eran una pareja legal, pero su matrimonio comenzaba a ser discutido por cambios judiciales. Pese a ello pensaron que sería mejor volver a casa puesto que Roy y Beruche les echaban muchísimo de menos. El regreso al principio fue bueno, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, incluso recibieron la visita de Leval, Amatista y sus hijos. De hecho Brian y sus primos congeniaron bastante bien. Pasaron un par de años más, el chico contaba catorce años. En el colegio, tenía un gran éxito con las chicas, puesto que era bastante alto y fornido para su edad, además de guapo. Buen jugador de baloncesto como su abuelo y de un carácter asequible. Incluso le habían comprado su primera moto, regalo de sus orgullosos abuelos, aunque a veces le asaltase el típico genio de los Malden. Sobre todo un día, uno de sus compañeros, celoso de él, le dijo a una chica que le gustaba a Brian que éste era hijo de dos mujeres y de los lunáticos, amén de otras cosas bastante sórdidas, todas inventadas. Esa chica que desgraciadamente pertenecía a una de esas familias neo moralistas lo contó a sus padres que la prohibieron verle. La muchacha también se asustó por eso y no quiso salir con él. Cuando Brian se enteró de quién había sido le pidió explicaciones, pero ese otro chico, replicó de forma bastante mal encarada que no querían a un lunático hijo de dos mujeres por allí, provocando las risas de muchos que estaban escuchando aquello. Entre ellos, las de la muchacha que a Brian le gustaba. Éste, fuera de sí, pegó una buena paliza a su rival lo que le valió ir al despacho del director, de apellido Turner, y ser expulsado por unos días. Afortunadamente como causas atenuantes tuvo las provocaciones sufridas. Kerria estaba trabajando en su bufete de nuevo y fue Samantha la que estaba más cercana. Se encargó de recogerle tras tener que escuchar los hechos en boca del director junto al muchacho. Tras terminar, pedir disculpas y hacer que el niño prometiera no volver a hacer algo así, el señor Turner le pidió a Brian que aguardase fuera unos minutos. Después se dirigió a Sam, puesto que al margen de aquel incidente, otra cosa parecía inquietar a ese hombre.

-Vera señora Malden. - Le dijo él, dado que la mujer se había cambiado legalmente de apellido cuando se casó con Kerria. - Brian siempre fue sociable y hasta popular. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero últimamente está mucho más irascible. Comienza a preocuparnos. Y sus compañeros hasta ahora no se habían metido con él. Pero muchos empiezan a tenerle miedo.  
-Yo… le puedo asegurar que es muy buen chico. Jamás ha sido violento con nadie. Quizás por todo lo que ha ocurrido las cosas se han descontrolado, pero le prometo que no se repetirá. Mi esposa y yo hablaremos muy seriamente con él.

 

El director que conocía perfectamente la relación de Sam con Kerria asintió. Declarando al parecer convencido.

-Sé que ustedes son buenas personas y le educan bien. En otras circunstancias me habría gustado olvidar este incidente. Pero comprendan que ha sido algo muy grave. Y solamente porque hasta ahora Brian había sido un chico modélico no tomaré una medida más drástica. Pese a que el padre del otro chico y algunos más me lo han pedido.

 

Sam enseguida comprendió lo que aquello significaba y se apresuró a replicar con visible apuro.

-Por favor, le ruego que trate de hablar con ellos. Si es preciso nosotras lo haremos. Pediremos disculpas. Espero que el otro niño esté bien.  
-Sí, no tema, aunque tuvieron que ingresarle solo ha sufrido algunas contusiones y el labio roto. Pero no es tanto por la gravedad de las lesiones sino por la naturaleza del hecho. Es bulling y eso está penado legalmente.  
-¡Dios mío! - Pudo suspirar Sam que volvió a asegurar.- Le aseguro que haremos lo que sea necesario para compensar a ese muchacho…  
-Afortunadamente hablé con sus padres y han decidido no presentar cargos. A condición de que este hecho no se repita. Porque él también provocó la situación y eso no les deja en muy buen lugar que digamos. - La tranquilizó el director afirmando de un modo más conciliador.- Y además, ahora que tendrá unos días para reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho, espero que Brian haya aprendido la lección.  
-Sí, muchísimas gracias por su comprensión. Nos ocuparemos de que así sea.- Le prometió una vez más Samantha estrechando la mano del director que la acompañó hasta la salida de su despacho.-

 

Cuando la mujer salió vio al chico aguardándola sentado en un banco del largo pasillo que había en ese edificio. Muy preocupada, se dirigió hacia él y le llamó la atención.

\- Brian, no debes hacer eso, aunque entiendo por qué lo has hecho.- El chico no decía nada, sólo escuchaba a Sam sin aparentemente mucho interés. - Di algo hombre, no te quedes tan callado.  
\- No tengo nada que decir - replicó él de forma seca. -

 

Samantha decidió dejarlo estar, fueron al coche y así llegaron a casa. Cuando Kerria terminó su jornada y retornó su esposa le contó lo sucedido. Tras oír aquello movió la cabeza atónita y se fue hacia él enfadada y bastante preocupada también.

\- Pero Brian, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Me ha llamado el director al trabajo, ese chico está en el hospital!  
\- Sólo le he dado lo que se merecía.- Replicó indiferentemente él. –  
-¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haberle provocado lesiones muy serias? Mira hijo, soy abogada. Por mucho menos de eso sus padres podrían demandarnos. Tenemos que dar gracias de que no haya sido así.  
-¡Pues la próxima vez que cierre la maldita boca y así se evitará problemas! - Contestó hoscamente el chico.-

 

Kerria suspiró incrédula, Sam y ella se miraron sin saber qué hacer. ¿Desde cuándo Brian se había vuelto así? Él jamás intimidó a nadie ni fue violento.

\- No te entiendo, de verdad que no, las cosas hay que hablarlas. No se puede ir por ahí pegándole a la gente.- Le recriminó su madre al fin. -  
\- ¡Por su culpa! - rechinó él ahora con tono furioso. -Tina no quiere verme, porque ese estúpido le ha dicho que yo soy raro por tener dos madres...que soy un lunático, y un montón de cosas de esas.

 

Kerria y Samantha le observaban ahora sin saber que decir. Desde que volvieran de Europa, hacía ya varios meses, Brian no veía a su padre, éste se había divorciado de Rebecca, todo por el viejo problema de siempre. Aquella mujer estaba obsesionada con ellas. Y para colmo de males ahora le negaba a su ex marido las visitas a su propia hija. Éste por su parte estaba inmerso en su propia batalla legal por la custodia de Cindy. Y lo que es más. Ella de forma realmente retorcida, contrató los servicios del bufete de Sebastián y Pedro, llegando a acusar a su esposo de malos tratos. Por supuesto cuando Kerria se enteró se negó en redondo a aceptar ese caso. Su jefe habló con ella, el pobre hombre atravesaba a su vez una difícil situación, su pareja estaba mal de salud. Hacía algún tiempo que a Pedro se le diagnosticó un cáncer y apenas si salía ya de su casa. Kerria era la que prácticamente tomaba las decisiones allí. Sebastián había delegado en ella en tanto cuidaba a su esposo.

-Mira- Le decía él.- Somos profesionales, si hay una posibilidad, por pequeña que ésta sea, de que esa mujer diga la verdad, nuestro deber es ayudarla y defenderla en el proceso de custodia.  
-Pero es que yo sé cuál es la verdad.- Rebatió Kerria.- Brian es inocente, le conozco desde que éramos críos. ¡Jamás haría algo así! Esto no es más que una maniobra de esa mujer. Con todos los despachos de abogados que hay precisamente ha querido contratar los servicios del nuestro, cuando sabe perfectamente que yo trabajo aquí.  
-Escúchame Kerria. - Le pidió su interlocutor con un suspiro que evidenciaba una gran fatiga, en tanto se dejaba caer en una silla del despacho que ambos ocupaban para charlar de ese tema.- Nuestro bufete no atraviesa ahora su mejor momento. Y necesitamos casos. Tú eres una gran abogada. Comprendo que si conoces a ese hombre tengas un conflicto de intereses. No te estoy pidiendo a ti que aceptes.  
-Pero si a otros miembros de este despacho.- Dijo la mujer algo más calmada, preocupada también al ver la cara de Sebastián, por lo que agregó con más suavidad.- Sé que Pedro está enfermo y sé lo mucho que te desvives por él. Os quiero mucho a los dos y siempre os estaré muy agradecida por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Créeme, lo último que desearía es causarte problemas. Pero entiende lo que siento. Si esa mujer logra que condenen a Brian le destrozará la vida. Y si eso es debido a la actuación de alguno de los miembros de esta firma no podré seguir aquí. Es más, si defendemos la causa de Rebecca dimitiré y le ofreceré a su ex marido mis servicios como su abogada.

 

Sebastián asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos. Podía comprender a esa joven que de siempre demostró ser íntegra y luchar por los desfavorecidos o cualquier colectivo que sufriera abusos o cuyos derechos fueran conculcados. Simplemente sentenció.

-Haz lo que creas mejor…

 

Y Kerria no pudo responder a eso, se marchó del despacho pensando que ese había sido su último día en la firma. Después, y para mayor preocupación, el director del colegio de su hijo le llamó para contarle lo sucedido. Ahora todo llegaba de golpe, la adolescencia de Brian, su situación con el padre del chico y su trabajo, y para rematarlo esto. Kerria, pese a todo pudo tratar de tranquilizarse un poco y decir al fin mientras Samantha salía para atender una llamada de teléfono.

\- Mira hijo, las cosas son así, no es fácil para nadie, hay mucha gente estúpida pero si tú les respondes con la violencia aun te crearás más antipatías.  
-¡Es la única manera, ya estoy harto de aguantar insultos! He hecho lo que cualquier hombre haría. Tú no lo entiendes. - Dijo dando la espalda a su madre. -  
-¡Ya lo creo que sí, y no digas tonterías!, a ti te falta mucho todavía para ser un hombre, Brian.- Respondió su madre bastante molesta, añadiendo. - ¿Crees que Sam o yo lo hemos tenido fácil? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! - Le ordenó irritada por aquella falta de educación. -  
-¡Déjame en paz! - Chilló él insistiendo según se giraba. - ¡Ya soy mayor, sí que soy un hombre, más alto y más fuerte que la mayoría! Tú no eres quién para decirme si lo soy o no. ¿Qué sabrás tú de los hombres? De hecho mi padre vive con otra porqué te acuestas con una mujer. ¡Ya estoy harto de que digan eso y lo peor de todo, es que es verdad!

 

Para Kerria esas palabras fueron un golpe tan duro e inesperado que le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. Ya estaba harta y furiosa por todo. Hizo sin pensar lo que nunca habría creído posible, le dio a Brian una fuerte bofetada que sonó a sus oídos como un estruendo. El chico, confuso al principio, se tocó la mejilla y trató de decir algo, no pudo hacerlo y salió de allí corriendo. Al fin ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trató de detenerle a gritos pero él no la hizo caso, se subió a su motocicleta y se fue con ella. Cuando Samantha volvió se encontró a Kerria llorando desconsoladamente, sin embargo no quiso hablar de lo que Brian le había dicho. Sam la abrazó sin comprender lo que pasaba, entonces llegaron Roy y Beruche que habían estado fuera. Cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido Roy salió a buscar a su nieto acompañado de Samantha que miró por el resto de la casa. Entre tanto Bertie intentaba consolar a su hija lo mejor que podía. Kerria sí le contó a su madre lo sucedido con todos los detalles.

\- ¡Mama! - Tartamudeó la joven hundida por el llanto. - Me ha hecho tanto daño, oírle decir una cosa así de mí y de Sam. De otro cualquiera no me habría importado, ¡pero de mi propio hijo!  
\- Tranquilízate hija, no lo ha dicho en serio.- Le respondió Beruche intentando confortarla. -Está enfadado y todavía es un niño, dijo cosas que no sentía. Ni siquiera sabe lo que significan.  
\- Me miró con tanta rabia, tenía una expresión terrible de reproche en sus ojos.- Sollozó Kerria asegurando desconsolada. - ¡Con lo que yo le quiero, para mí lo es todo! ¿Cómo ha podido hablarme así? ¿No puede entender lo difícil que ha sido y que es para Sam y para mí salir adelante contra todas las trabas que nos ponen? ¡Me ha roto el corazón!- Pudo balbucir.-  
\- Cariño,- respondió Bertie con voz pausada y suave - a veces los hijos sois crueles con los padres. Quizá porque no comprendéis lo mucho que os queremos. Recuérdate tú misma a su edad...ahora ya sabes cómo nos dolían a tu padre y a mí aquellas situaciones en las que te metías y muchas de las cosas que nos decías.  
\- ¡Y lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ojalá lo hubiese entendido entonces! – Repuso la destrozada chica. – ¡Jamás imaginé que pudiera doler tanto!…en esos años os decepcioné mucho y lo lamento, siempre lo haré…

 

Aunque Bertie la abrazó amorosamente meciéndola despacio en tanto le susurraba con patente afecto.

-Pero no es un reproche lo que te hago, es una simple observación. Mírate ahora, de ser esa chiquilla tan complicada has terminado por convertirte en una mujer fuerte, valiente, inteligente y con un hijo al que quieres más que a nada en el mundo. Por eso te digo que no tengas miedo, cariño. Ya verás cómo Brian superará esta etapa y acabará siendo un hombre del que todos nos sentiremos muy orgullosos. Tú y Sam las primeras.

 

Su hija asintió despacio, quería creer aquello. Seguro que su madre no se equivocaba, era mucho más sabia de lo que ella podría nunca llegar a ser. No obstante la llorosa chica replicó afirmando llena de culpabilidad al rememorar esa convulsa época de su vida.

-Me comporté muchísimo peor que él. Brian no actuó como yo lo hice. Ahora que lo entiendo desearía que aquello jamás hubiera sucedido. Y si cambié fue porque vosotros supisteis perdonarme. Pero yo le he pegado.- Objetó Kerria visiblemente arrepentida - nunca lo había hecho. ¡Vosotros nunca me pegasteis a mí! Ni siquiera en los peores momentos. Hasta papá supo contenerse mejor que yo…Ni siquiera sé cómo ha pasado. Fue sin pensar, por un momento no pude controlarme. Estoy muy agobiada, tengo tantos problemas… ahora lo siento tanto, ¿y si le pasa algo ahí fuera por culpa mía?  
\- No le va a pasar nada,- rebatió Beruche con un tono entre seguro y confortador - tu padre ha ido a buscarle y lo traerá, descuida...es su abuelo...anda hija, dime. ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

 

Kerria le contó todo lo ocurrido en el despacho, su madre la escuchó con atención y no dijo nada hasta que terminó. Entonces Bertie le dedicó una amorosa mirada para declarar.

-Sebastián es un buen hombre. Y tiene razón. Debes hacer lo que te dicte tu conciencia. Tú sabes cómo es Brian. Ayúdale. No te preocupes por el trabajo. Seguro que tu jefe lo comprenderá. Pero cariño. Sobre todo recuerda que eres muy fuerte. Has pasado por cosas mucho peores y siempre has salido adelante. Ahora lo más importante es que tu hijo y tú hagáis las paces.

 

Su interlocutora asintió entre lágrimas esperando que así fuera. Tenía confianza en que el abuelo del chico le traería de vuelta. En efecto, Roy, dejando que Sam buscase por los alrededores, había montado en el coche saliendo en busca de su nieto. Sabía que, además de todas las circunstancias que le rodeaban, posiblemente Brian estuviera acusando también su herencia saiyan. Las fuerzas y la energía del muchacho habían crecido mucho en los últimos dos años y al no saber canalizarlas le provocaban cambios bruscos de humor y mucha agresividad. Hasta ahora, no había habido nada que temer, pero la fuerza del chico ya era demasiado importante como para dejarla sin control. Roy nunca hizo gala de sus poderes delante de su nieto, ni salvo muy contadas excepciones, ante Samantha. Beruche, Kerria y él decidieron en su día comportarse a todos los efectos como personas normales. ¡Bastantes problemas tenían ya por unas diferencias que, comparadas con las reales, eran algo insignificante!, pero ahora se replanteó aquello. El muchacho tenía derecho a conocer su herencia y sus dones. Y sobre todo, debería saber dominarlos en beneficio suyo y de todo el mundo. Así que se concentró en el aura cada vez más intensa del chico y condujo hasta allí. Brian estaba ahora sentado en un parque con la motocicleta aparcada a un par de metros, miraba al cielo con pesar. Su abuelo se dirigió hacia él y le pidió con suavidad.

\- Vamos Brian. Es hora de que volvamos a casa.  
\- No quiero volver, no quiero seguir siendo el hazme reír de todos.- Musitó el chico tras un breve silencio. -  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso de ti? Algún estúpido supongo...pero tú le has dado su merecido y por eso se ha enfadado tu madre contigo...- Declaró solidariamente Roy que puso las manos sobre los hombros de su nieto, añadiendo de modo comprensivo. - Lo que has hecho, no está bien, aunque te hayan insultado Brian, eso lo sabes. En la vida no se debe actuar así.  
\- Pero abuelo, he perdido a una chica que me gustaba mucho por eso. Han insultado a nuestra familia. - Se defendió el muchacho agregando esperanzado. - Tú si puedes entenderme, eres un hombre.  
\- Si Brian, yo sé lo que es pelearse por la chica a la que amas. Darlo todo por ella y por tus amigos y seres queridos. No tienes que explicármelo. Y como lo sé, créeme. La violencia no vale para todo en esta vida. ¿Te crees que esa chica no lo hubiese sabido tarde o temprano? Si te quisiera no le importarían esas cosas.- Repuso su contertulio restándole importancia para añadir con más humor. -Y no te preocupes, tendrás a muchas chicas más, tantas que deberás apartarlas a manotazos. ¡Aunque no te tomes eso en sentido literal!

 

Brian no se rio como solía hacer casi siempre que su abuelo bromeaba, estaba cabizbajo y éste a su vez trató de animarle con un tono más jovial 

\- En confianza muchacho, te has pasado, con un buen puñetazo en los morros habría bastado.  
\- Abuelo,- dijo él realmente entristecido. - Nada de lo que haga cambiará que soy diferente en eso. La gente cada día es más cruel conmigo por esa razón, no entiendo por qué.

 

Roy estuvo reflexivo durante unos instantes y luego dijo a su nieto en tono serio.

\- Tus madres, Kerria y Samantha son dos mujeres magníficas que han sufrido mucho, pero nunca han dejado que a ti te hicieran el menor daño, no cuando ellas han podido evitarlo. Pero en la vida, tarde o temprano uno debe enfrentarse a problemas y ha de saber afrontarlos con valentía. Nadie puede protegernos siempre. Eso es lo que significa ser un hombre, Brian. Tienes que mantener tu dignidad pero no a costa de la violencia. Vuelve a casa y habla con tus madres, les debes una disculpa. Les dijiste algo terrible. Piénsalo. La persona que te trajo al mundo, y la que te ha querido desde que naciste. Las dos siempre han estado ahí, para ti, desde que te cambiaban los pañales, hablaban contigo, te escuchaban, te cuidaban.

 

El muchacho asintió ahora visiblemente avergonzado. Lo que su abuelo le decía era la verdad. Se arrepentía muchísimo de esa frase que le soltase a su pobre mamá Ky, que, seguramente había tratado de ayudarle, pero él estaba tan enfadado que su juicio se nubló. No quería pensar en cómo podría sentirse su mamá Sam si le contaban aquello. Entre tanto Roy remachaba con tono amable pero firme. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros y achuchándole un poco.

-Ya tienes edad suficiente para saber muchas cosas hijo, para empezar, a dominar tu fuerza y tus impulsos.  
\- Siento haber sido tan violento. -Admitió el muchacho que se excusó entonces con tono desconcertado. - Pero es que, cuando me enfado no sé lo que me pasa, pierdo el control de mí mismo.  
\- Lo sé Brian, te sucede como a todos los miembros de la familia. En eso has salido a mí, a tu tío Leval y por supuesto que a tu mamá Ky. - Le sonrió alentadoramente Roy que añadió. - Y todos hemos debido entrenar mucho para aprender a controlarnos. Poseemos ciertos dones que deben ser bien dirigidos.  
\- ¿Dones?- Se sorprendió el chico que entonces conjeturó. - ¿Te refieres a la fuerza que tengo o a la agilidad? Siempre he superado a mis compañeros sin apenas esfuerzo.- Desveló aun atónito. -

 

Desde luego que para él la educación física o la competición en cualquier deporte eran pan comido. Se daba cuenta de que podía ganar siempre y sin apenas esforzarse, tanto era así que muchas veces renunciaba a hacerlo para que no le mirasen como a un bicho raro. ¡Bastante de eso tenía ya! Sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Entonces Roy asintió con una amable sonrisa y repuso de forma conciliatoria, recordando a su difunto padre.

\- Mira hijo, tu bisabuelo me decía siempre esto. Me recordaba una vieja película que de niño era mi favorita, sobre un súper héroe que llegaba a este planeta y su padre adoptivo le decía. “He llegado a una conclusión hijo, tú estás aquí por alguna razón”…Brian, “posees enormes poderes, de los cuales hasta ahora has descubierto tan solo unos pocos”

 

Ahí se detuvo puesto que aún se emocionaba rememorando a su padre, los paseos que daban juntos, cómo le inculcase su afición al baloncesto y sobre todo, como quiso que él llegara a ser un hombre decente y honrado. Que ayudase siempre a los demás. Tanto su padre como su madre adoptivos fueron personas magníficas que le guiaron hacia el bien. Salvándole junto a otras buenas gentes de un terrible destino. ¡Ojalá pudieran haber conocido a sus nietos y a sus bisnietos! En eso meditaba cuando fue Brian quién sacó esta vez de sus pensamientos a su abuelo, preguntándole con tono curioso.

-¿Y cómo seguía aquello?...  
-Ven conmigo a casa y haz las paces con tu madre, luego te lo diré.- Le sonrió su interlocutor asegurándole con un tono entre nostálgico y lleno de orgullo.- Y te contaré muchas cosas que debes saber, cosas que te asombrarán. Y que a bien seguro cambiarán tu vida para siempre. Pero lo primero es lo primero y antes debes comenzar a aceptar tus responsabilidades como el auténtico hombre que dices ser. Todos nos equivocamos pero la verdadera grandeza está en saber admitirlo, pedir perdón por ello y tratar de no repetir los mismos errores, hijo. ¡Vamos!, sé que no me decepcionarás.

 

El muchacho asintió. Eso era cierto. Y además estaba dominado por la curiosidad de modo que aceptó regresar, Roy le dijo que se volviese en la moto. El chico así lo hizo pero al llegar su abuelo le esperaba. ¡Sin haber traído el coche! Brian no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido pero se olvidó de eso cuando entró en la casa. Vio a su mamá Ky abatida y con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. No la había visto así nunca y le entró un gran sentimiento de culpa. Su abuela y Sam estaban junto a ella. El chico no se atrevía a acercarse hasta que Beruche le agarró de una mano y le llevó junto a Kerria.

\- Vamos arreglar esto ahora mismo - indicó su abuela con determinación. -  
\- Lo siento mamá. Ky.- Musitó esperando que su madre siguiera enfadada, pero Kerria le abrazó y de nuevo rompió a llorar. -  
-¡No quería pegarte hijo, pero me has hecho mucho daño, mucho daño!,- repitió entre sollozos. -Yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Puedo soportarlo todo, menos tu rechazo…  
\- Lo siento - pudo responder Brian sin poder contener el llanto a su vez - yo también os quiero mucho mamá Ky. A ti y a mamá Sam, lo siento...

 

Se unieron a Samantha que les abrazó a ambos, Brian también le pidió perdón a ella una y otra vez, y entre los tres lloraron aún más. Así, cuando todo se tranquilizó, Roy cumplió su palabra y llevó a su nieto al gimnasio para relatarle.

\- Verás Brian, tú eres más diferente a los demás de lo que te crees, pero no por estar viviendo con dos madres. Eso, comparado con lo que te voy a contar, es algo anecdótico.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué abuelo? - Inquirió el chico mirándole sin comprender. -

 

Por toda respuesta Roy se convirtió en súper guerrero. Ya no era tan joven ni tenía la fuerza de antaño, pero aun así dejó a su nieto boquiabierto. Sobre todo cuando desapareció de su vista, reapareciendo a los pocos segundos y aseverando.

\- Por esto, tú también serás capaz de hacerlo con entrenamiento. Verás Brian, nuestra familia lleva velando por la Tierra desde hace muchos años. Primero tu abuela y yo, luego tu madre, tu tío Leval, tu tía Amatista y otros muchos amigos nuestros que no conoces siquiera. Y dentro de poco te tocará a ti algo de esa responsabilidad.  
\- Si, recuerdo cuando hablé con el primo Asthel una vez que vino a vernos con los tíos. Me dijo que un día tendríamos algo importante que hacer, pero no quiso contarme más. - Recordó Brian que todavía no salía de su asombro. -  
\- Pues es cierto - aseguró Roy confesando - yo no sé lo que será, pero algo me dice que es así. Por esa razón entre otras. Por tu capacidad innata para actuar y tu poder para ayudar a los demás, desde ahora entrenaremos tú y yo. Es necesario que aprendas a conducir tus energías y a emplearlas para proteger a tus semejantes. No para vapulearles. – Y dicho esto guardó un breve silencio, sonrió y agregó poniéndose a levitar delante de su anonadado nieto. - ¡A ver cuántos amigos tuyos son capaces de hacer esto! 

 

Así pasó el tiempo, Roy comenzó a entrenar al chico. Al principio Bertie y Kerria estuvieron un poco reacias con eso y Samantha quedó realmente atónita al descubrirlo. Por otro lado la abogada tuvo que decidir. Al día siguiente iba dispuesta a presentar su renuncia a Sebastián, pero su jefe lo rechazó alegando.

-Pensé en lo que dijiste. No deseo que participemos en una injusticia. Así se lo comuniqué a nuestra clienta. Ella ha decidido buscar en otra firma.

 

Kerria suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos eso era algo alentador. Entonces Sebastián le comentó.

-Hablé con el señor Rice y le ofrecí nuestros servicios. Él, al saber que tú podrías llevar su defensa, aceptó. Me dijo que, pasase lo que pasase, el simple hecho de que hubieses creído en él, era más que suficiente.

 

La joven sonrió muy agradecida, abrazando a su jefe y dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando éste, con su fino humor, comentó sonriendo levemente pese a todo.

-Cualquiera que nos viese podría pensar mal. Por suerte hace ya tiempo que nos conocen…y tenemos una reputación.  
-Muchas gracias.- Le dijo la chica que entonces preguntó con inquietud.- y Pedro, ¿cómo está?  
-Oh, mejor, parece que la quimio le está haciendo efecto. –Replicó Sebastián.-  
-Dale un gran beso por mí- Le pidió Kerria.-  
-Lo haré. - Convino su jefe algo emocionado, añadiendo acto seguido con recobrado control. – Bueno, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

Y Kerria se dispuso a ello, preparando uno de los casos más importantes y duros de su vida al que siguieron otros igualmente interesantes y prestigiosos que ayudaron a relanzar el bufete…Los años transcurrieron y Roy demostró que el entrenamiento y su guía fueron beneficiosos para Brian. Ayudó al muchacho a pasar su adolescencia. Su abuelo le enseñó muchas cosas y el chaval les llenó de orgullo a todos cuando utilizó alguna que otra vez sus poderes, eso sí de incógnito, como el nuevo Guerrero Dorado, para salvar vidas en accidentes o catástrofes, o bien para defender a personas inocentes. Así, manteniendo su identidad como súper guerrero en secreto de cara a la sociedad y pese a otras duras pruebas que le restaban por superar, Brian se convirtió en un apuesto joven, tan alto y fuerte como lo fueran su abuelo y su tío Leval. Llegó el día en el que, terminando el instituto, pensaba en ir a la universidad. Un día, se lo contó a su abuelo después de acabar un entrenamiento.

\- Hoy hemos trabajado mucho verdad, Brian - decía Roy mientras respiraba agitado. - Yo ya no soy tan joven y tú ya superas mi fuerza. Ja, ja.  
\- Abuelo, he pensado en ir a la universidad en Bios.- Declaró el muchacho. -  
-¿Tan lejos?,- replicó su abuelo con gesto pensativo y preguntando -... ¿tienes alguna razón especial?...  
\- La verdad. No sé cómo explicarlo. Algo me dice que debo ir allí. Estar con los primos Asthel y Maray. - Comentó Brian de forma pausada agregando con un poso de mayor pragmatismo. - Además, la carrera que deseo estudiar se imparte en Bios con los mejores profesores y especialistas.

 

Roy asintió con aprobación y declaró.

\- Ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar esa decisión, a mí me parece bien hijo, pero debes decírselo a tus madres.

 

Brian asintió y cuando se lo dijo a Kerria y a Sam, sobre todo la segunda no pareció tomarlo muy bien.

-Pero cariño. ¿Realmente tienes que ir allí?- Quiso saber Samantha con visible desconcierto, sobre todo al afirmar.- Aquí en la Tierra tendrías la posibilidad de ir a muy buenas facultades. Y más cerca de nosotras.  
-Si mamá Sam, lo sé, pero, es algo que no logro explicar. Es como si debiera ir a Bios. Siento que algo me llama a ir allí.- Quiso argumentar el chico al que parecían resistírseles las palabras.-

 

Su otra madre por el contrario no decía nada, solo escuchaba y le miraba con una mezcla grande de amor y orgullo. Fue cuando su propia esposa le pidió que diera su opinión, cuando declaró.

-Sam, creo que Brian debe ir. Verás, está sintiendo una llamada. Y yo sabía que este día tendría que llegar. Hace mucho tiempo que lo presentí…  
-¡Pero Kerria! - Replicó su pareja realmente sorprendida.- Apenas si le veremos cuando vaya a estudiar a Bios.  
-Mi hermano y Amatista velarán por él y además mi hijo ya tiene edad suficiente para saber cuidarse solo. - Y dicho esto suspiró con una leve sonrisa y añadió.- Para una madre es duro decir eso, pero es la verdad.

 

El muchacho le dio un abrazo tan lleno de afecto como largo, a Kerria se le empañaron los ojos, aunque cuando madre e hijo se soltaron ella le acarició una mejilla y dijo con tono emotivo.

-Mi amor. Ve a Bios, encuentra tu futuro. Sé que allí te aguarda algo importante.

 

Y ahora que le observaba convertido en aquel apuesto joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, Kerria sintió un pálpito, recordó que hacía mucho tiempo había visto esa imagen en algún momento. En sus sueños o quizás en aquella ocasión en el que estuvo tan cerca de morir se le mostró a su hijo mucho antes de que lo hubiera concebido. Aquello debía significar algo. Samantha se unió a ella abrazando al joven. Las dos le desearon mucha suerte en esa nueva etapa que iba a comenzar. Así, el chico tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor al resto de su familia y a la persona que estaría destinada para él. Aunque todavía le aguardasen muchas y duras pruebas, en Bios. En ese mundo sabría finalmente el rumbo al que debería orientar su vida y la importante tarea que estaba destinado a realizar. Y sus madres también tuvieron todavía muchas cosas que superar, pero esas serán otras historias.


	25. El Reportaje de Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como intrépida reportera Katherine O´Brian destapará una terrible realidad. Además deberá enfrentarse a hechos de su propio pasado.

En un estudio de televisión lleno de público Katherine estaba presta para actuar. La muchacha se notaba nerviosa pero ese era su mundo. Tras algún tiempo de dudas retornaba a lo que más le gustaba hacer. Hacía poco volvió de ver a su hermano y al resto de los que vivían ahora en Bios. Allí tuvo que hacer frente a algún que otro problema de índole muy personal. Sin embargo logró que pasara desapercibido para sus primas y amigas. Ahora se disponía a comenzar a cantar en cuando el presentador la anunció. La música sonó, salió al escenario e interpretó una movida y entretenida canción a la que ella dotaba de gran sensualidad…

 

Vamos a jugar un juego   
Solo tú y yo   
Tú nunca deberías ganar   
Tan fácilmente   
Tus ojos están en el premio   
Soy digna de la espera   
No necesitas saber el final   
Por que querido.

 

La magia se queda cuando el mito permanece  
Estoy bajo tu hechizo  
No me liberes  
No renuncies al juego  
Trata de mantenerme entretenida  
cariño

No lo hagas  
Demasiado fácil  
Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación

Tenemos una posibilidad  
Cuando me lo pongas difícil   
Cariño  
No tengo prisa 

Deja algo  
Para mí y mi imaginación

 

No necesito saber  
Cada uno de tus trucos  
Así que mantenme suponiendo solo  
un poquito

Porque escondido en tus ojos  
Hay misterio  
Quiero entrar dentro  
Donde la   
Magia está y el mito permanece

Estoy bajo tu hechizo  
No me liberes

 

[Chorus] 

Nunca renuncies al juego  
Trata de mantenerme entretenida  
Cariño  
No me lo pongas tan fácil  
Deja algo para mí   
Y mi imaginación

[Chorus] 

Nuca renuncies al juego  
Trata de mantenerme entretenida   
No me lo pongas demasiado sencillo, cariño  
Deja algo para mí  
Y mi imaginación

Tenemos una posibilidad  
Cuando me lo pones difícil   
Cariño  
No tengo prisa, cariño  
Para mí y mi imaginación

 

(Me and my imagination. Sophie-Ellis Bextor. Crédito al autor)

 

Al fin terminó de cantar uno de esas canciones, versión de un clásico, que formaba parte de los antiguos éxitos de las Justices recibiendo una gran ovación. El presentador del programa la condujo hacia un sofá donde la indicó que se sentase, Kathy así lo hizo y él le dijo entre los aplausos dirigiéndose también a los espectadores.

-Ella ha sido Katherine O’ Brian, ex componente de las Justices, con una antigua pero magnifica canción versionada por la banda...- añadió ahora dirigiéndose a su invitada con palpable interés -...tus fans y los del resto de las chicas del grupo desean saber si volveréis a reuniros...  
-Bueno,- respondió ella - después de hacer nuestro último concierto en Bios, la verdad es que no hicimos planes para el futuro, ya vamos a ir por libre.  
-Es una lástima, perderemos a un gran grupo, aunque ganaremos unas estupendas solistas. ¿Y usted señorita O´ Brian?- preguntó de nuevo acercándola el micrófono - ¿qué planes tiene para el futuro?...  
-No está claro si seguiré con la canción - respondió reflexivamente Kathy - tengo que pensarlo aun. Puede que me decante por la actuación.  
\- Se dice que usted tiene numerosas ofertas para presentar programas de televisión. ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Nos podría contar algo? - Le inquirió aquel entrevistador.-  
-Bueno. No hay nada seguro - sonrió ella - ...es algo que debo meditar, pues aún no lo tengo decidido.  
-¿Podría decirnos de qué cadena?  
-No, lo siento, no puedo confirmarles nada de ninguna cadena por ahora. - Respondió la muchacha con una enigmática sonrisa.-  
-Muchas gracias por su tiempo- concluyó el presentador y la despidió. – Señoras y señores, ésta ha sido Katherine O´ Brian, antigua integrante de las Justices. Ahora vamos a publicidad

 

Tras unos aplausos Kathy se retiró del plató. Al bajar, un apuesto joven de pelo castaño la recibió con un beso, ella le preguntó sonriente.

-¿Qué tal he estado?...  
-Muy bien, maravillosa como siempre, cariño...  
-Vamos Kirk, no me des tanta coba...- repuso la muchacha bromeando.-  
-No te la doy, en serio que has estado magnífica- se apresuró a insistir él que le propuso. -Para celebrarlo me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

 

Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, la sonrisa de Katherine se tornó en una mueca de disgusto. Para responder no sin cierta consternación.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero he quedado para cenar con los productores del canal 4 esta noche. Vamos a discutir una oferta para un programa de actualidad...  
-Bueno- suspiró Kirk resignado- otra vez será, es una lástima, creía que esta noche te tendría sólo para mí...  
-Descuida, te lo compensaré - le aseguró ella dándole un largo beso -...ahora tengo que irme, hasta luego...

 

La chica se fue a su camerino, allí se duchó y se cambió, arreglándose para esa cena de negocios. Suspiraba recordando las palabras del presentador, la antigua componente de las Justices. Echaba mucho de menos esos buenos tiempos. Pero la vida continuaba para todas y ella no tardó en buscar su propio camino. Desde que hizo junto a sus compañeras el último concierto del grupo en Bios había seguido por libre como cantante y también había participado en algún programa de televisión. La verdad, tenía gancho, era buena comunicadora y merced a las Justices una persona muy famosa. Además, quería desempolvar su carrera de periodismo que tanto le costó sacar entre gira y gira. Ahora estaba feliz, tenía bastantes buenas ofertas donde elegir y había conocido a Kirk en uno de esos programas. Era un chico muy agradable y bastante guapo, porque no admitirlo. Salía con él desde hacía un par de meses y habían tenido relaciones desde el primer día. No obstante ella era muy independiente y no quería que él pensase que eso pudiera significar algo. Estaba muy a gusto con ese muchacho pero lo cierto es que no estaba enamorada. A decir verdad, le sucedía como a la protagonista de la letra de esa canción que acababa de interpretar.

-Eres un buen chico, Kirk, pero demasiado predecible.- Se decía con un largo suspiro.- Aunque no eres mal amante…pero llega un momento en el que… no sé…

A decir verdad, ese muchacho carecía de chispa. Ella buscaba algo más. Quizás un reto, un hombre realmente especial. Ni tan siquiera estaba segura…

-No sé ni lo que quiero.- Se admitía a sí misma con resignación.- 

 

Al menos eso era cierto en su parte sentimental. Para ella, en ese momento, reorientar su carrera era lo más importante y eso tendría que conseguirlo en cenas como la que tenía esa misma noche. Una vez lista vestida con un elegante traje de noche blanco y un collar de perlas, zapatos a juego y un chal, se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde estaba citada en un coche de aquella emisora que había ido a buscarla. Llegó puntual como era deseable y los miembros ejecutivos de aquella cadena, encabezados por su presidente, le dieron la bienvenida. Durante la cena discutieron las pretensiones de ambas partes y el tipo de programa, amén de los honorarios y lo que se esperaba en niveles de audiencia. Para los postres ya habían alcanzado un acuerdo y Kathy se comprometió con el canal 4 para un par de temporadas...

-Ha ido mejor de lo que yo creía. Se decía con entusiasmo, aunque matizado por un creciente malestar que se iba adueñando de su cuerpo.- Ahora debo tomarme…bueno, eso…

 

Y es que la joven ya estaba deseosa de llegar a su apartamento. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a sentirse mal, esperaba que esos tipos no se lo hubiesen notado, pero, entre el ajetreo de su actuación, los días de preparativos previos y esa negociación, apenas si había dormido. Tuvo que usar esas pastillas que tan buen resultado le dieron cuando estaba en la facultad. En cuanto llegó a casa se tomó una y se sintió mejor. Luego trató de dormir, pero lógicamente con eso apenas sí podía conciliar el sueño. En fin, se dedicó a escribir ideas y sugerencias para su nuevo programa en ciernes. Casi amanecía cuando el sueño la venció…

 

Se encontraba en su universidad, en la facultad de periodismo. Tras un tenso día de exámenes. Recogía su cabello castaño rojizo en un moño y se ajustaba aquel lazo amarillo que tan bien le quedaba cuando una de sus compañeras, Ingrid, se acercó.

-Vaya chica, tienes mala cara.- Le comentó pareciendo algo preocupada.-  
-Apenas he dormido ayer, estos exámenes me están sacando de quicio.- Replicó la interpelada.-

 

Su compañera le sonrió, de un bolso que llevaba consigo sacó un pequeño botecito y le comentó.

 

-Aquí está la solución a tus problemas.

 

Katherine observó aquello con curiosidad y pudo preguntar.

-Pero ¿esas no son?  
-Para mantenerse despierta.- Le contestó su amiga que simplemente sonrió agregando.- Nada más. No te preocupes. Son seguras.

 

Pese a su reticencia inicial la joven se dejó persuadir. De hecho probó una y fue el remedio ideal. Estudiaba mucho más tiempo y podía concentrarse. No tardó en comprar un botecito ella misma. Durante los cuatro años más que duraron sus estudios para ser capaz de compaginar con actuaciones, giras y ensayos, además de algunas actuaciones como justiciera, eran la ayuda ideal. Pero desgraciadamente sí que aquello le pasó factura. Pronto se dio cuenta de que cuando no las tomaba se sentía mal, como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Para su horror descubrió que estaba enganchada. Eso fue muy duro y lo peor de todo es que una simple pastilla al día ya no le bastaba. Acabó realmente desesperada. Tomaba hasta tres y cuatro pastillas. Dejó entonces de acudir a clase. Se pasaba el día metida en el apartamento de estudiantes que tenía alquilado. Pese a todo no quiso decirles nada a sus padres. No podría soportar el hacerles sufrir así. El decepcionarles de ese modo. Siempre fue una muchacha alegre y dinámica. La hija perfecta. Al menos en apariencia. Sus progenitores no estaban al tanto de sus devaneos con los chicos y quizás eso no les hubiese importado tanto.

-Pero si descubrieran lo colocada que estoy para poder sacar a delante todo lo que hago.- Se decía con una gran dosis de culpabilidad.- Seguro que no me lo perdonarían jamás. Sobre todo mamá.

 

La joven sabía bien la vida tan dura y difícil que tuvo su madre. Como crió al hermano mayor de la propia Kathy pasando por un verdadero infierno. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! Sus batallas contra el mal en todos los sentidos., Tratando de salvar a Mazzi de caer en sus garras y peleando como Justiciera. Después conoció al padre de la muchacha y se casó con él. Juntos la tuvieron y criaron llenándola de cariño. Lo mismo que a Mazoui. Les educaron bien para seguir los principios de la justicia…  
\- Mis padres lo han dado todo por nosotros. – Sobre todo mamá. Me traspasó su legado como justiciera, tras todo lo que hizo por ayudar a las personas. - Se echaba en cara a sí misma llena de pesar.- E hizo todo eso sin recurrir jamás a las ayudas que tomo yo. No soy digna de ser su hija.

 

Pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de romper aquel terrible círculo de adicción. Permanecía en ese piso, sin casi nada que tomar. Desesperada. Sin tener fuerzas ni para ir a comprar más. Sin embargo, un día, alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica no quería ver a nadie. Apenas le quedaban pastillas y estaba atravesando un momento dramático. El síndrome de abstinencia le atacaba de una forma terrible. Casi en estado de delirio escuchó una voz familia. Juraría que era su hermano. No podía ser, él estaba en la nave, orbitando Bios, aquel planeta que habían descubierto y terraformado.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se dijo la muchacha sacudiendo su cabeza como si de ese modo pudiera liberarse de esas alucinaciones.-

No obstante seguía oyendo voces, ahora eran casi gritos.

-Kathy, responde por favor, sé que estás ahí dentro.

 

No podía creerlo. Pero le sonaba tan real como si fuera la voz de su hermano. Apenas pudo pensar más en ello, se mareaba y se tumbó sobre la cama. En ese momento la puerta del apartamento saltó de sus goznes. Al poco una figura de gran estatura y fornida entró. La muchacha notó como la elevaba en brazos. Al abrir los ojos se quedó pasmada. ¡Era su hermano! Y el chico la observaba lleno de preocupación. Casi la agitaba como si de una coctelera se tratase.

-Basta, por favor…- pudo decir ella casi entre gemidos.-  
-Kathy. ¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntó él en tanto la sentaba en la cama colocándose a un lado y sujetándola con uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica.-  
-Me encuentro muy mal…-Fue la única respuesta que fue capaz de articular.-

 

Entonces Katherine sintió una sensación de calor que la invadía, pero era agradable. No tardó en darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba proyectando sobre ella parte de su propia energía. Eso le aclaró la cabeza lo suficiente. Ahora se notó mejor. Lo bastante como para sonreír, susurrando agradecida.

-Mazzi, Tú siempre estás ahí para cuidar de mí.

 

El chico la miraba con una mezcla de piedad y tristeza. En cuanto la vio algo mejor se limitó a levantarse y ayudarla a sentarse en un sofá cercano.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le preguntó él.-  
-No gracias.- Respondió la chica que realmente se encontraba mucho mejor ahora.-  
-Dime Kat. ¿Qué te sucede?- Quiso saber el chico mirándola de nuevo con preocupación.-

 

Ella desvió la mirada, se sentía realmente avergonzada de que su hermano la viese así. Siempre habían estado muy unidos, le quería y le admiraba y sabía lo mucho que había sufrido él debido a su condición. Pero lo que la propia Katherine había hecho era exclusivamente de su propia responsabilidad. No podía escudarse en un problema genético. Ahora no sabía que decir. Mazoui que parecía leerle el pensamiento le comentó con tono suave en tanto la abrazaba.

-No me importa lo que sea. Eres mi hermana y te quiero. Te ayudaré pase lo que pase. Pero por favor, se sincera conmigo.

 

Y la chica no pudo aguantar más, se derrumbó llorando, abrazada a él. Entre sollozos entrecortados pudo referirle lo que le sucedía. El chico no dijo nada, solo la estrechaba entre los brazos mientras ella hablaba.

-¡Es una pesadilla! Quiero salir de esto. He destrozado mi vida…si papá y mamá se enterasen, yo…  
-Cálmate. Lo más importante eres tú. Olvida eso ahora. - Le pidió su hermano con tono afectuoso.- No les diré nada. Yo te ayudaré. Ya verás cómo superaremos esto los dos juntos.

 

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, la joven bajó la cabeza aunque su hermano elevó suavemente su barbilla con un dedo en tanto le enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que portaba en su otra mano. Entonces le preguntó con todo el tacto que pudo.

-¿Por qué empezaste a tomar esas pastillas, Kat?  
-No podía mantener el ritmo. Traté de estudiar y de actuar. Quería hacer muchas cosas. Apenas si me daba tiempo.- Pretextó ella añadiendo con un cierto toque de amargura.- Quería ser digna de ti y de nuestros padres.  
-¿Cómo que digna de mí? - Se sorprendió él inquiriendo.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 

La muchacha suspiró, ahora se apartó un poco y entrelazó sus manos sentándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Parecía costarle hablar, como si temiera confesar algo terrible. Al fin se armó de valor y musitó.

-Tú siempre has sido excepcional en todo. No solo por tus poderes. También eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Has hecho tantas cosas…Y a veces, hablando con la prima Kerria. Bueno, sé que a ella le sucedió algo parecido hace tiempo con el primo Leval. Los dos sois tan formidables, que… un par de chicas corrientes como nosotras no podremos alcanzar nunca ese nivel.  
-Pero Kathy - Pudo replicar el atónito chico.- ¡Vosotras sois cualquier cosa menos corrientes! Sois dos chicas estupendas, cantantes de éxito, estudiantes y justicieras. ¡No tenéis nada que envidiarnos!  
\- Sé que Kerria se ha esforzado mucho por triunfar, no solo en la canción. También ha logrado ser admitida en Harvard. La prima Idina está en la Golden. Amatista fue con vosotros y ha participado en el proyecto de Bios. En cierto modo comparándome con ellas me sentía una inútil…  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- La amonestó suavemente su interlocutor.- Deberías saber lo mucho que todos te queremos y lo orgullosos que estamos de ti.

 

Eso hizo que la chica se emocionara de nuevo y apenas pudo replicar entre el llanto que de nuevo se le desataba.

-¡Te eché tanto de menos cuando desaparecisteis! – Balbuceaba ahora llena de tristeza.- Creía que te había perdido para siempre. Me sentí tan sola…que solo quise ser la alegría de nuestros padres… y trabaje todo lo que pude, pero, pero… no era suficiente…  
-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que el desolado muchacho pudo responder.- Lo siento muchísimo Kat. Nunca quise hacer sufrir a nadie. Y menos a nuestros padres y a ti.  
-No fue culpa tuya. - Se apresuró a responder ella, que, no obstante, quiso saber ahora llena de curiosidad.- ¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba ayuda?...  
-Si te digo la verdad. Te noté algo rara cuando viniste a vernos a la nave con las primas. Pero no pensé que se tratase de algo como esto. Después me avisaron, si.- Respondió su interlocutor, afirmando.- Fue una vieja amiga de nuestra madre. Me llamó a la nave y me contó que estabas pasando un mal momento y que me necesitabas. Pero no quiso decirme mucho más. Solo que tenía que venir cuanto antes aquí.

 

Kathy se quedó sorprendida por aquello. ¿Quién podría ser aquella misteriosa mujer que estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía? Estaba claro que Mazoui no se lo iba a decir. Decidió dejarlo correr. Por ahora lo único que le importaba era que su querido hermano estaba a su lado. Aunque supuso que él no podría quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo. De hecho así fue. Mazoui la ayudó, incluso la hizo someterse a un tratamiento de desintoxicación. Entre eso y sus habilidades curativas Kathy se sintió mucho mejor. Volvió a ser la de antes, una joven enérgica y optimista, que deseaba comerse el mundo. Al final, cuando el chico retornó a Bios, tras eso sí, visitar brevemente a sus padres, Katherine le prometió que no tomaría más de esas pastillas. Pero tras un tiempo la presión y las exigencias de sus estudios y su carrera la obligaron a reincidir. Sin embargo ahora fue más cuidadosa para intentar en lo posible no abusar de ellas. De todos modos no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haberle mentido a su propio hermano. Ahora que volvía al momento presente se alegraba de que, al menos, hubiese sido capaz de apañárselas sola y terminar los estudios, continuar su carrera y hacer algo que mereciese la pena. De este modo comenzó su andadura como reportera de investigación por esas dos temporadas. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando sonó el despertador. Bostezando al tiempo que elevaba los brazos se levantó. Tocó pasar por el baño y desayunar.

-Bueno. Tengo que comenzar el día. Me toca ir a los estudios de televisión…

 

Se puso en marcha tras arreglarse. En un principio la recibió el productor del que iba a ser su nuevo programa. Era un hombre regordete, entrado en años que la hizo pasar a un despacho y se presentó como Perry Armstrong.

-Verá usted señorita O ‘Brian. – Le dijo con sinceridad.- Todos la conocen como cantante y tiene usted muchos admiradores, pero esto que va a hacer ahora no tienen nada que ver. Como periodista esperamos que investigue y destape historias interesantes. Tenemos un equipo de informadores que suelen darnos soplos. Su misión será seguir las pistas que nos ofrezcan y tirar de los hilos.  
-Sí señor. Lo comprendo.- Asintió ella.- Imagino que se exigirá mucho más de mí que una simple cara bonita. No le decepcionaré.  
-Eso espero señorita.- Convino su interlocutor que pasó a indicarla.- El primero de los programas estará relacionado con algún escándalo de corrupción política…

 

Y tras recibir algunas explicaciones sobre ello la muchacha se dispuso a entrevistar a algunos de los contactos. Por supuesto lo hizo sin mostrar sus rostros e identidades. Se esforzó por seguir los pasos que había aprendido en la facultad, aunque pronto comenzó a incorporar su propio estilo. Y se le daba realmente bien. Parecía tener un don para perseguir y encontrar una buena noticia o sacar un gran titular. Sus cualidades como justiciera la ayudaron. Casi había adquirido un sexto sentido para perseguir el fraude y luchar contra el mal. De hecho el primero de sus programas tuvo un gran éxito. El día después del estreno llovieron las críticas favorables. Su productor y algún directivo de la cadena la llamaron al despacho y allí, muy sonrientes, le leyeron.

-Ha estado genial señorita O’ Brian. Le leo una de las críticas. Dice… Katherine O’ Brian ha sacado la aspiradora, ahora les toca a las autoridades comenzar a hacer limpieza” Otra afirma. “Cuidado con esta chica, si continúa así llegará muy lejos”.   
-Y hay más… “esta joven y atractiva periodista ha demostrado que la nueva generación viene empujando fuerte”- Remachó uno de los directivos.-  
-Era una buena cantante, es mejor todavía como reportera.- leyó otro con visible satisfacción.-  
-Muchas gracias, pero no hice el reportaje yo sola.- Repuso la muchacha con sincera modestia.- Esto funciona gracias al equipo de personas que tengo a mi lado.  
-Pero usted se ha erigido en parte fundamental. Celebro ver que no nos equivocamos al elegirla.- Afirmó Armstrong.-

 

Tras esas palabras la chica se sintió eufórica. En cuanto pudo se reunió con sus padres para contarles aquello. Karaberasu la abrazó con visible orgullo.

-Hija. Vimos tu reportaje, estuvo realmente bien.  
-Eres una gran profesional, cariño. Te felicito.- La alabó Mathew a su vez.-  
-Muchas gracias, para mí lo más importante es que os haya gustado a vosotros.- Afirmó la muchacha con emoción.-  
-Trabajas muy duro y te has esforzado mucho.- Valoró su madre agregando ahora no sin preocupación.- Pero debes descansar y cuidarte… No olvides que la salud es lo más importante, cariño.  
-No te preocupes mamá.- Sonrió ella, añadiendo con desenfado.- Me cuido…

 

Aunque ella sabía que eso no era así. Había trabajado sin descanso para que ese reportaje fuera un éxito y eso le costó reincidir una vez más, tomando alguna sustancia incluso más fuerte que las pastillas. Pero parecía llevarlo bien. Quiso apartar eso de la mente. No era momento como para ensombrecer el éxito. Entonces comentó, a modo de primicia hacia sus padres.

-Mi próximo reportaje irá sobre los problemas que todavía tienen las personas del colectivo homosexual en temas como la adopción y otra serie de prejuicios.

Aunque fue su madre quién le comentó ahora con interés.

\- En ese tema podrías pedirle ayuda a tu prima Kerria.  
-Bueno, me llamó hace unos días. Que si podía reunirme con ella en Nueva York para charlar de eso. Pero le dije que era imposible. Estaba liada con el reportaje que acabáis de ver.   
-No sé. Me llamó tu tía Bertie para felicitarte por el reportaje y la noté algo preocupada. Al parecer tu prima ha recibido amenazas.  
-¿Amenazas? ¿De quién?- Quiso saber la joven con preocupación.-  
-Siempre hay gentuza.- Afirmó su madre añadiendo.- Pero mi hermana no me quiso contar muchos detalles. Espero que todo se resuelva. Creo que deberías procurar no involucrar a tu prima en ese reportaje. Podría perjudicarla.  
-Sí, - convino Kathy.- Además, todo el mundo estará esperando que recurra a ella. Eso sería lo fácil. Creo que lo haré de otro modo. Hay muchas personas a las que nadie toma en cuenta. El colectivo gay es hoy mucho mejor valorado, pero por ejemplo el transexual todavía tiene que enfrentar muchísimos problemas. También trataré de abordar su situación. De hecho he recibido un correo muy interesante a ese respecto. Tengo que indagar sobre ese asunto. Puede que ahí sí que necesite a la prima.  
-Estoy convencida de que harás otro gran programa.- La animó su madre.-  
-Seguramente será así.- Convino Mathew cambiando de tema para comentar.- Espero que tu hermano y tus primos puedan ver el reportaje pronto. No sé lo que tardará en llegar a la nave.  
-Supongo que unos días. Espero que les guste.- Repuso la muchacha.-

 

Y desde luego que les gustó. Todos la llamaron para darle la enhorabuena y eso la animó aún más. Prosiguió con más proyectos de investigación, entre ellos ese reportaje sobre el colectivo transgénero que fue muy aplaudido. Y finalmente Kerria sí que se vio involucrada en ello. Aunque desde el terreno legal, llevando el caso de un militar de esa condición, sobre el que giró la historia y gran parte del reportaje. Así, con bastante éxito, concluyó la primera temporada. Desde luego que fue bastante satisfactoria para todos, Kathy logró un elevado índice de audiencia merced a buenos reportajes llenos de interés por los temas más candentes y de interés humano, pero sin caer en el reality Show. Eso, tras una moda ininterrumpida de años, era de agradecer por parte de los telespectadores. El programa cosechó algunos premios, entre ellos, a la mejor presentadora. Katherine estaba muy satisfecha. Ella se involucraba en cada reportaje y le gustaba estar donde estuviera la noticia. Incluso sacaba tiempo para intervenir como justiciera en algunas ocasiones. Alguna vez junto a Kerria, con la que además, actuaba en el escenario como las Ky-Kat, el dúo de las que fueran antiguas miembros del grupo musical de las Justices. Otras veces, tanto en su faceta de luchadora por la justicia, como de cantante, lo hacía por su cuenta. En una de esas actuaciones, poco después de ese caso transgénero, ambas primas tuvieron la oportunidad de verse y charlar un rato.

-No sabes lo que te agradezco que hayas podido venir. - Le decía Katherine.-  
-Siempre que puedo me gusta recordar los viejos tiempos.- Replicó su interlocutora.-

 

Aquella muchacha, alta y realmente hermosa, de pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes sonreía con gran simpatía. Pese a estar trabajando en su bufete y llevar varios casos importantes pudo escaparse cuando Kathy le pidió ese favor. Iban a hacer una pequeña gira orientada a la beneficencia. Era en parte algo que se relacionaba con otro reportaje que había hecho sobre los niños con enfermedades raras. Las dos tuvieron tiempo incluso de visitar a algunos de ellos.

-Se me rompía el corazón al ver a algunos.- Le confesó Kerria ya en el camerino donde ambas se iban a duchar para cambiarse.- Sobre todo imaginando que algo así le pudiera suceder a mi hijo.  
-Pero Brian está bien, ¿verdad?- Se interesó Kathy.-  
-Sí, no te preocupes.- Sonrió de nuevo su prima.- Es un chico realmente saludable y crece rápido. Como mi hermano y mi padre. Ha heredado esa fortaleza y esas ganas de comer. Y por si fuera poco Samantha le tiene realmente rodeado de atenciones. A veces hasta la riño porque le mima demasiado.

Su interlocutora se rio con ella ahora. Aunque dejó de hacerlo al poco reflejando algo de tristeza en su mirada….

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Quiso saber su compañera.-  
-Solamente pensaba. Se te ve muy feliz cuando hablas del pequeño Brian. Bueno, ya casi tiene seis años, ¿no? Ya no es tan pequeño…  
-No tantos todavía. Va a hacer los cinco. Es mi orgullo y toda mi vida.- Le confesó su prima en tanto se quitaba la ropa.- Sin embargo a veces me da la impresión de que nació ayer…

 

Kathy hizo lo propio y se dispuso a ir a la ducha. Era un espacio realmente grande y porque no. Cabían juntas las dos, aunque Se detuvo un poco remisa.

-Pasa tú primero.- Le ofreció a su prima.-  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió Kerria guiñándola un ojo.- Solo hay una chica en mi vida, que es Sam.- A lo que agregó con humor.- Tú estás muy buena pero eres mi prima.  
-Ya no estoy tan buena como antes.- Suspiró Katherine riéndose de su propia reacción.- Tú sí que estás de maravilla.  
-Pilates, ja, ja. Y algo de entrenamiento en, ya sabes.- Le dijo su interlocutora con un guiño de complicidad.-

 

Y es que Kerria además de ser su prima era otra justiciera, la Dama del Hielo. Junto con Katherine, que era la Dama del trueno, también había combatido el crimen de modo ocasional en los últimos tiempos. 

-Pese a todo, los años no perdonan.- Se sonrió Kat elevándose un poco ciertas partes de su anatomía para hacer reír a su acompañante.-  
-¡Venga ya! Si no tienes ni los treinta.- Replicó Kerria observándola atónita y muy divertida.- No se te caen…  
-Veinticinco para ser exacta.- Apuntó ella dejando de jugar con ambos senos.-

 

Aunque con la mirada divertida aún pero recriminatoria en modo jovial de su prima, corrigió enseguida…

-Vale. Veintisiete…

Kerria se rio salpicándola con la ducha en tanto exclamaba.

-Mira que eres coqueta. Si yo soy casi un año mayor que tú y tengo veintiocho. ¿Te crees que no sé restar?

 

Kathy se rio vengándose de inmediato y tras una breve pero intensa batalla acuática se secaron y vistieron. Fue la reportera quién comentó.

-Celebro verte tan feliz. Lo mereces. Lo habéis pasado muy mal Sam y Tú…  
-Nos hemos apoyado la una en la otra y en nuestro hijo. Y por supuesto en mis padres y todos vosotros.- Afirmó Kerria extinguiendo su sonrisa en pos de un gesto más reflexivo.- La familia es muy importante, prima.

 

Katherine asintió con rostro introspectivo. Musitó entonces con un tinte de voz quizás más lleno de pesar del que hubiera deseado…

-Debe de ser bonito tener una familia propia… a veces lo pienso.  
-¡Pero Kathy!- Repuso su interlocutora observándola ahora no sin cierta inquietud.- Tú tienes una familia estupenda. Tus padres, el primo Mazoui…tus sobrinas y esa tía tuya irlandesa de la que siempre hablabas…  
-La tía Alannah, si.- Suspiró la muchacha para declarar.- Una mujer realmente extraordinaria. Me enseñó a cantar y a buscar el lado alegre o como ella decía, irlandés, de las cosas. Aunque a veces es difícil seguir sus enseñanzas. Igual que las de la madrina Minako.

 

Ahora Kerria le tomó una mano entre las suyas y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola con algo de preocupación para querer saber.

-¿Te pasa algo Kat?...  
-No.-Se apresuró a negar ésta intentando sonar más animada.- Ya sabes como soy, siempre estoy de acá para allá. Apenas si veo a mis padres ni a Mazzi, ni a su familia… y eso que adoro a las enanas, Alusa y Minara son dos crías estupendas. Las quiero como si fuesen mis propias hijas.  
-Eres muy joven todavía. Encontrarás a tu hombre ideal, seguro que sí. Y formarás un hogar. - La animó Kerria.- Si hasta Idina lo ha hecho.- Sonrió tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.- Con lo inocente que era…  
-Si- sonrió ahora Kat evocando con una mezcla de simpatía y nostalgia. - ¿Te acuerdas de como la tomábamos el pelo las tres, Amatista, tú y yo?...  
-¡La pobre se ponía colorada hasta las orejas! - Rio Kerria a su vez.- Aun me acuerdo de esa ocasión en la que nos contaste lo tuyo con ese tal Patrick…  
-Y le dijimos como tenía que darle placer oral a un chico.- Rio su interlocutora, tratando de decir entre carcajadas.- ¡Y se pensó que nos referíamos a charlar con él!…  
-Siempre fue una buena chica. Llena de alegría.- Comentó su contertulia.- Y ahora, ahí la tienes, casada y con dos hijos. El pequeño Tom y la pequeña Loren…  
-Es cierto. La vida pasa muy deprisa. Y más todavía para mí, enfrascada todo el día en investigaciones y reportajes.- Musitó nuevamente Katherine que agregó queriendo ser sincera.- Veras Ky, la verdad es que he conocido a muchos hombres, y salido con bastantes de ellos. Pero al final la cosa nunca llegó a buen puerto.  
-Ten paciencia, alguno habrá que sea bueno para ti.- La animó una vez más su amiga.-  
-Después de tanto tiempo, creo que el problema no estaba en ellos, sino en mí. – Confesó algo abatida.- Quizás es que no estoy hecha para atarme a nadie. Soy yo quien saltaba insatisfecha de una relación a otra buscando Dios sabe qué. Ni yo misma lo sé…

 

Kerria no respondió a eso, se limitó a contemplarla con simpatía y mucha dosis de afecto e incluso preocupación. Le apenaba ver así a su prima. Kathy lo sabía y no deseaba despertar lástima en las personas a las que quería. De modo que esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada mejoró su talante y agregó.

-Pero tienes razón. Todavía soy muy joven. Cuando vaya bajando un poco el ritmo profesional seguro que me centraré más en el amor…

 

Así recordaba esas conversaciones con Kerria, quien se despidió muy cariñosamente de ella rogándola que fuera a verla a ella y a su familia. Kathy se lo prometió, por supuesto, aunque como de costumbre nunca veía el momento de hacerlo. Y en cuanto a sus temas amorosos, su relación con Kirk terminó a causa de que él deseaba controlarla demasiado. Al menos eso pensó Katherine que, algo desengañada y muy absorbida por su profesión, pensó en no tener aventuras con nadie por un largo periodo de tiempo. La joven deseaba centrarse aún más en su trabajo que era lo que más la apasionaba. Así mantuvo un éxito y un prestigio importantes si bien ya no estaba tan celebrada con al principio. Como su productor le decía, los espectadores se cansaban de todo. Incluso de los buenos programas. No obstante un nuevo año llegó. Al comienzo de la nueva temporada del programa se encontraba con alguno de sus colaboradores recogiendo datos para un nuevo reportaje. Era sobre algo que había leído en un libro titulado. La Hermandad del Clan en el Sur de los EE.UU, de 1980 al 2030 ¿Realmente terminó? Era un libro muy interesante donde se relataban casos escalofriantes de actos racistas protagonizados por el clan que, aún en el siglo XXI, seguían ocurriendo en algunas zonas del sudeste del país. Kathy leyó el libro con mucho interés y decidió averiguar más cosas, quedó con el autor para hablar con él sobre algunos pasajes que habían llamado poderosamente su atención, se reunieron en el apartamento de Katherine, el escritor, un hombre de unos ochenta y algunos años le contó cosas muy interesantes. Sentado en un butacón frente a ella que escuchaba totalmente embelesada a aquel individuo que parecía conocer muchos secretos de aquella realidad desconocida para la mayoría de la gente.

-Verá usted señorita,- contó el anciano - yo nací y crecí en un estado del sur, donde siempre ha existido una clara diferenciación por causa de razas, me educaron en esas creencias. Cuando era niño, aun se discriminaba abiertamente a la población de color y debo decirle que para mi oprobio yo participaba en esa discriminación.  
-Pero algo le hizo cambiar- intervino Kathy argumentando -usted denuncia todo eso e incluso afirma que el Clan sigue existiendo hoy en día, leo textualmente un párrafo suyo. - Tomó el libro y leyó por una página que tenía separada con un papel.-"Todavía hoy, en este año del 2030, la hermandad se reúne y planea en la sombra todo tipo de tropelías...."-en ese instante el anciano la interrumpió con un gesto para replicar con un tono entre inquieto y de aviso. -  
-Sé perfectamente lo que he escrito señorita, le aseguro que todo eso es cierto y le advierto que tendrá usted muchísimos problemas si decide ir allí a tratar de sacarlo a la luz...  
-Imagino que no será fácil- repuso ella alegando a su vez - pero la gente tiene derecho a saberlo, en especial algo tan atroz que creíamos terminado hacía ya muchas décadas...Sobre todo después del nuevo comienzo que tuvimos con los reyes de la Tierra.  
-¡Ay!- exclamó el escritor para suspirar.- ¡Qué ingenua es la juventud muchas veces!, estas cosas no se terminan de un plumazo. Son como tradiciones que perduran de generación en generación. Y tras lo sucedido hará unos años, las tradiciones parecen haberse afianzado todavía más. Desde luego hará bien en no hablar mucho de esos reyes. Tampoco les son demasiado simpáticos a según qué gentes de por allí. Créame, no le aconsejo que vaya, podría incluso poner en peligro su integridad...  
-No se preocupe, sé cuidarme. Y no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada contra alguien conocido y que irá acompañada de cámaras de televisión, sería un poco suicida, ¿no cree?- Remachó Kathy.-

 

La joven sonrió confiada en sus palabras. Además sabía defenderse bien y encima era una de las justicieras. ¡Que algún estúpido tratase de hacerle algo! Sin embargo el anciano negó con la cabeza para responder.

-Si va usted con cámaras y con la intención de rodar un reportaje no encontrará nada, absolutamente nada. Y por supuesto que nadie le dirá nada por temor a las represalias que les vengan cuando usted se haya ido. ¿No lo comprende? El Clan no ha sobrevivido durante más de ciento cincuenta años sin saber desvanecerse al sentirse amenazado para luego rebrotar.

 

La joven le escuchó atentamente, eso era cierto sin duda. No podía irrumpir allí sin más o todo se desvanecería entre la bruma.

-¿Qué me propone que haga entonces? Y no me diga que lo deje- se anticipó Kathy. - ...  
-Si tanto desea hacer ese reportaje vaya allí de incógnito...en esas tierras tienen muy buenos caballos. Podría hacerse pasar por compradora, eso sí que gusta por allí. ¿Entiende usted de caballos?- Le inquirió su interlocutor.-  
-Un poco,- asintió Katherine - mis abuelos tenían una casa en Irlanda y criaban caballos, yo aprendí a montar allí.  
-Entonces perfecto, si hace las cosas con cuidado nadie sospechará de sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero sea cauta y no confié en nadie.  
-No tema, nunca lo hago tratándose de desconocidos...- afirmó la chica.-

 

El anciano asintió al parecer satisfecho de la actitud de su interlocutora y se despidió de ella, no dejó que le acompañase. 

-Desde ahora cuanto menos coincidamos mejor. Hágame caso señorita, no se tome esto a la ligera tras todo lo que le he contado hay personas y poderes que ni se imagina...

 

Y sin más se marchó sin querer decirle a Katherine a quién o qué podría referirse. La joven se quedó pensando en las palabras del viejo. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono, al descolgarlo escuchó aliviada y muy contenta la voz de su madre, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaban.

-Hola hija...- el tono de Karaberasu también expresaba bastante alegría al exclamar parecía que hasta con alivio,- ¡por fin te encuentro en casa! Te llamé varias veces dejándote mensajes...  
-Si mama, bueno es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, lo siento.

 

Kathy recordaba con algo de culpa las numerosas veces que había escuchado la voz de su madre en el contestador pidiéndole quedar para ir a verles algún día. Pero ella casi nunca respondía y si lo hacía era para decir lo mismo que le contestó en ese momento.

-Tengo tanto trabajo que a veces no sé ni qué día es. Ahora mismo estoy preparando un reportaje...  
-Ya veo que no paras de trabajar, con razón te han dado tantos premios Kathy, pero es que a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría tanto verte. Hace mucho que no tenemos cerca a ninguno de vosotros. Mazoui tampoco puede venir mucho a vernos por motivos de trabajo. Tanto él como Satory están muy ocupados con la Masters.   
-Dime mamá, ¿te vendría bien que fuera a veros este viernes para cenar con vosotros? - Preguntó la muchacha a sabiendas de la respuesta.-  
-¡Claro que nos vendría bien, cariño!, lo único que deseo es que no tengas que aplazarlo por motivos de trabajo...- Contestó su progenitora con un fondo algo recriminatorio.-  
-Tranquila mamá, esta vez no.- Repuso Kathy con seguridad añadiendo de forma sincera.- Además, yo también tengo muchas ganas de veros y de hablar con vosotros... ¿me esperáis entonces a las nueve del viernes?...  
-Si claro...verás cuando se lo diga a tu padre, ¡lo contento que se va a poner!- Exclamó Karaberasu.-  
-¿No está papá?   
-No, hoy tiene turno en el hospital, llegará tarde.  
-Entonces dale un beso de mi parte, nos vemos mama, hasta el viernes.  
-Adiós mi niña.- Repuso Karaberasu que colgó el teléfono. Kathy hizo lo propio.-

 

La llamada de su madre la había alegrado bastante, era verdad que llevaba descuidando a su familia bastante tiempo, pero claro, estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo que no tenía tiempo ni para ella misma, por eso, entre otras cosas, cortó también con Kirk. Recordaba con nostalgia aquellas veces que viajaba con sus padres y su hermano siendo niña a Irlanda. El verdor de los prados, la naturaleza y esos sitios con aura de misterio como las ruinas de algunos castillos a los que su abuelo la llevaba. Esas historias de fantasmas que oía junto a su amiga Erin y que le daban más curiosidad que miedo. Sus primeras experiencias con el otro sexo y su primera vez…

 

Rememoraba alguno de esos viajes, con tan solo diez años llegando en avión. Fue sola con su padre. Dado que su madre se quedó con Mazoui. Su hermano por entonces atravesaba por esos episodios tan duros con sus cambios de la adolescencia. Pese a las pastillas que su padre le preparó decidieron que era mejor que se quedase en su casa de San Diego. Pero su madre le comentó a ella que sería una buena idea si Kathy viajaba ese verano a conocer la tierra de los antepasados de su padre. Éste estuvo conforme y los dos se lanzaron a la aventura. Tenían que pasar por Nueva York, cuando aún no conocía a sus tíos Roy y Bertie. Recordaba haber despegado desde el aeropuerto John F Kennedy con American Airlines y llegado a Dublín. Nada más aterrizar y recoger las maletas vio un letrero en un idioma que desconocía. Éste rezaba.

Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath

-Papá. ¿Qué pone ahí? Quiso saber la niña mirando con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.-  
-Aeropuerto de Dublín.- Le contestó Mathew con una sonrisa para aclararle. En realidad está en Collinstown. A unos diez kilómetros de la capital.  
-¿Y los abuelos viven aquí?- Inquirió la niña.-  
-No, ellos viven cerca de Kildare.- Le informó él.-

 

Y tras salir del aeropuerto Mathew decidió que estaría bien instalarse en un hotel cercano y antes de ir a ver a sus parientes quiso llevar a su hija a conocer algunos lugares. Comenzaron por Dublín. A la cría le encantó el puente Ha´Penny, de noche estaba muy bonito iluminado. Luego pasaron por la propia Kildare y allí vieron el Giardino Giapponese y visitaron la zona de Hill of Slane entre otras. Finalmente se dirigieron a la propiedad de la familia, a unos kilómetros de allí. Desde luego la pequeña Katherine, con su pelo cobrizo, casi pelirrojo entonces, sus pequitas y sus azules ojos, pasaba por una irlandesa más. Grande fue la alegría de sus abuelos que la recibieron encantados. Los parientes de allí la adoraban. Y también estaba la tía Alannah, que visitaba su tierra natal de vez en cuando. Era una mujer bastante interesante y algo misteriosa, arqueóloga, que le contaba muchas de las leyendas y mitos locales. Kathy siempre la escuchaba con mucha atención. Aunque en esa época lo que más le gustó fueron los caballos que tenían en la pequeña cuadra de la propiedad y las canciones irlandesas que cantaban al caer la tarde, todos reunidos. La joven recordaba ahora como tras algunos años conoció a Patrick, un atractivo chico del lugar. Alto y fuerte, de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes. Con él fue con quién perdió la virginidad. En la casa del muchacho. Los dos se metieron allí cuando los padres del chico no estaban. Fue una tarde soleada. Habían salido a pasear juntos y él se lanzó. A ella le gustaba mucho. Tras darse unos cuantos besos y acariciarse se tumbaron en la cama. Para entonces Kathy había aprendido varias cosas sobre ese tipo de relaciones y si bien no era ninguna experta aún, supo animar bien al muchacho. Éste sí que había tenido relaciones previas y llevaba preservativos. Ella se quedó atónita cuando le vio ponerse uno. Incluso se rio. Eso parecía una especie de salchicha. Aunque cuando él la penetró sí que lo sintió. Llegó a sangrar un poco y se asustó. Aunque el chico estuvo muy amable y de forma dulce la tranquilizó. Al terminar pudo darse un baño y limpiarse. Pese a eso se sentía muy rara. Era una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Kathy había pensado que todo sería diferente una vez lo hubiese hecho y la verdad. Se notaba igual que siempre. No obstante pudieron repetir en algunos que otros días sucesivos, antes de que ella finalizase sus vacaciones por ese año y retornase a los Estados Unidos, donde no tardó en contárselo todo a sus primas y a Amatista. Recordaba eso con especial nostalgia. Aquel fue el último concierto que dieron todas juntas antes de que su hermano, sus primos Leval y Granate y su amiga Amatista se marchasen al espacio. Después ya nada fue lo mismo…

-¡Han pasado tantas cosas… y nuestras vidas han cambiado tanto! 

 

Suspiró sonriendo sin casi poderlo evitar. ¡Aquello le parecía ya tan lejano! En fin, tenía que preparar el equipaje y hablar con la cadena de televisión para que preparasen una infraestructura adecuada, eso le llevaría los días justos hasta el viernes. Después de dejarlo todo listo tomaría un vuelo a la casa de sus padres, pasaría con ellos la velada y luego otro corto viaje hacia su destino. Al día siguiente Katherine fue a su emisora y de forma confidencial le explicó su plan a su jefe directo que, como casi siempre que ella le proponía algo aceptaba, pues veía un posible record de audiencia o premios en el horizonte. Le dijo a la joven periodista que no habría ningún problema. Luego le explicó que necesitaría un ayudante para la cámara para cuando se decidiera a grabar.

-Pero eso pondría sobre aviso a todo el mundo allí- objetó Katherine.-  
-No si dices que quieres rodar a unos cuantos caballos para un reportaje, además de aprovecharte de eso para elegir alguno.  
-No me parece mal,- convino ella añadiendo con algo de escepticismo.- Espero que se lo crean...  
-Se lo creerán - afirmó convencido el jefe afirmando con cierto tono de divertido sarcasmo -tú sabes ser muy persuasiva...

 

Kathy sonrió agradeciendo el halago, pero su jefe aún seguía hablando.

-Entonces al operador de cámara que te acompañe, ¿quieres decirle la verdadera razón de tu viaje o prefieres que no lo sepa?  
-Preferiría que no lo supiera, así, si alguien le pregunta no podrá decir nada. Le contaré que quiero hacer un reportaje sobre los caballos como me has dicho. Podrá hacer una negación plausible de los hechos.  
-Llamaré a un cámara que tenemos desde hace un año, ha nacido por esos lugares y además podrá servirte de guía.- Respondió su interlocutor.-

Tecleó en su teléfono y esperó unos segundos, al cabo de unos momentos habló con alguien pidiéndole que fuera a su despacho.

-Hemos tenido suerte- sonrió el jefe- le he localizado en su teléfono móvil camino de aquí, tardará unos quince minutos.

 

Efectivamente, aunque en realidad fueron veinte, finalmente el operador de cámara llegó al despacho del jefe de programación. Era un chico rubio, un poco más alto que ella, algo delgado y bien parecido. Daba la impresión de ser muy joven o quizá contribuían a dar esa impresión las numerosas pecas de su cara. Llevaba su cámara portátil encima, como todo buen profesional que se preciase. Con uno de sus verdes ojos en el visor, entró simulando una filmación en el despacho.

-Aquí estoy, siempre tras la noticia, jefe.

 

Kathy se rio ligeramente, el muchacho parecía gracioso. Mejor, siempre convenía que los compañeros tuviesen sentido del humor.

-Deja de hacer el payaso,- le interrumpió el jefe con cara de pocos amigos también fingida en parte.- ¿Conoces a la señorita O´ Brian?... - señaló a Kathy que estaba sentada ligeramente sobre la mesa entrecruzando sus piernas -   
-¿Conocerla? Querrá decir ¿quién no la conoce? - Exclamó visiblemente entusiasmado en tanto le daba un buen vistazo a esa mujer...bueno - añadió algo más cortado- en persona no...¿Qué tal está usted señorita? - sonrió y le estrechó la mano.-   
-Muy bien, ¿y tú que tal muchacho? ¿No eres muy joven para ser ya un operador de cámara?,- preguntó ella de forma más afirmadora que curiosa.-  
-Todos me dicen lo mismo, ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?,- la tuteó también en vista de que Kathy había empezado.-  
-No lo sé...unos veinte- calculó ella dudando unos instantes.- 

 

Quizás fuera lo que el chico quisiera oír, para después decirle unos cuantos años más y sonreír observando su gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Veinticinco?- rectificó segura de que no podrían ser más.-

El muchacho sonrió, pero al parecer por la razón contraria...

-No, tengo diecinueve, casi aciertas, pero te has ido para arriba.  
-¡Magnífico!- pensó Katherine- más que mi cámara va a ser mi hermano pequeño, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hacer de canguro.  
-Estás de suerte,- dijo el jefe al chico aludiendo a la joven reportera cuando le explicó - Kat necesitaba un cámara y no tenía a otro disponible...  
-¿Y de qué va a tratar el reportaje?- preguntó el chico visiblemente interesado.-  
-De caballos, en el sureste quiero visitar algunos ranchos donde los críen y, de paso, comprarle uno a mi padre. Dentro de poco será su cumpleaños - repuso ella de forma improvisada.-

 

Sin embargo era cierto, cayó en la cuenta de que el cumpleaños de su padre iba a ser precisamente dentro de quince días y en verdad ni se había parado a pensar en ello hasta ese mismo instante. Una vez más se censuró a sí misma, al menos en sus reflexiones.

-¡Pues has tenido mucha suerte! - exclamó el muchacho con triunfalismo en tanto le contaba con patente orgullo.- Yo crecí en una de esas zonas y conozco buenos sitios de doma y cría. –Entonces se quedó callado durante unos momentos y añadió con premura.- Pero que despistado soy, ni me he presentado, me llamo Christian Wood.- Le comentó dándole de nuevo la mano a Kathy.-

 

Ella volvió a estrechársela no demasiado convencida. Tenía cosas que hacer y ese chico desde luego amenazaba con contarle su vida entera si le dejaba hacerlo. Así que se despidió…

-Bueno Christian, espero que sepas bien tu oficio, ahora debo irme...tengo aun unas cosas que arreglar, nos veremos el domingo. A las siete, aquí en la emisora, listos para el avión de las ocho.- El chico asintió tratando a la vez de memorizar las instrucciones.-  
-Y recuérdalo - intervino el jefe dirigiéndose a ese entusiasta jovencito.- Ella será tu jefa, haz todo lo que te diga, sabe lo que hace y quiero que traigáis de vuelta un buen reportaje.  
-Sí señor, claro...- repuso el muchacho.-  
-Pues hasta el domingo - se despidió Katherine que cerró la puerta del despacho al salir. 

El chico se permitió una exclamación delante de su jefe cuando ella se marchó.

-¡Guau! Está mejor en persona que en la tele....  
-Pues olvídate de como esté ella y céntrate en tu trabajo - le ordenó tajantemente su contertulio más que aconsejárselo.- Recuerda que estás a prueba…

 

El interpelado asintió pero sólo para el exterior, casi no podía creer en su suerte, volvería a casa y con una mujer así. La envidia que iba a despertar entre sus amigos, aunque Katherine fuese algo mayor que él, ¿qué importaba? Quizá si sabía ser paciente y lograba ganarse su confianza y después conseguía impresionarla, ¿quién sabe? Por lo que él sabía ella ahora no tenía novio y los rumores que corrían eran que se acostaba con casi todos los que trabajaban con ella. Christian esperaba ser uno de los afortunados. Ya imaginaba una noche, en algún hotel de un pequeño pueblo, aislados por una tormenta y juntos en una habitación...en fin, mejor sería no pensar en eso, al menos por el momento.

-Mejor que me ocupe de preparar el equipo.- Se dijo.- Debo causarla una buena impresión.

 

Por su parte Katherine, volvió a su casa y preparó el equipaje, en un principio para volar a casa de sus padres en San Diego. Tras darse un baño se tomó un par de pastillas pues se notaba bastante cansada. Ahora no se podía permitir el lujo de acostarse o no se levantaría en un par de días. Esa noche apenas hizo otra cosa que consultar datos y releer el libro de aquel hombre, preparando su reportaje. Luego, dejó lo demás listo para volver y recogerlo el domingo. Al día siguiente tomó el avión de la mañana y se plantó en la residencia familiar. Fue su madre la que la abrió la puerta y ambas se abrazaron muy emocionadas.

-Por fin has venido a vernos- sollozó Karaberasu- , ¡tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte, hija!...  
-Mamá. No es un drama - intentó calmarla Katherine tratando de justificarse - tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo...  
-No te veíamos desde hacía casi un año, hija. Acuérdate que en Navidad tuviste que hacer un reportaje y que después no paraste de viajar...- Le recordó su madre, ahora no sin un ligero tono de reproche.-  
-No me había parecido que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo- repuso Katherine si saber que decir, pero dándose cuenta de que su madre tenía razón.- Lo siento mucho.  
-Lo importante es que estás aquí. Anda pasa, pasa, y dame tu maleta- le urgió Karaberasu.-  
-Tranquila mamá, yo la entro...- le contestó la joven que siguió a su madre hasta la sala de estar y dejó un momento sus cosas.- ¿Papa sigue en el hospital?- Preguntó tratando de variar un poco la conversación.-  
-Sí, pero hoy vendrá a las siete, que contento se puso cuando le dije que ibas a venir, ¿podrás quedarte unos días, hija? - Quiso saber su interlocutora con tono esperanzado.-  
-No mamá, lo siento, pero debo tomar el vuelo de mañana por la mañana y regresar a la emisora, el domingo me voy para hacer el reportaje que te dije que preparaba.  
-Ya…- musitó Karaberasu algo más apagada, pero tratando de que su hija no lo advirtiera, se sobrepuso y replicó más animada.- Entonces tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas de que hablar. Siéntate conmigo en el salón y cuéntame...

 

Madre e hija conversaron durante un buen rato, desde luego que había mucho que contarse. Charlaron sobre la familia, los planes de la intrépida reportera y sus últimos trabajos. Aunque Kathy no le contó a su progenitora el verdadero motivo de su último reportaje. Por fin, tras un par de horas que pasaron volando, llegó Mathew. Nada más entrar y ver a su hija olvidó el cansancio que traía del hospital. Tras abrazarse con ella largo rato también quiso charlar unos minutos. Luego fue a cambiarse mientras Katherine ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo lista los tres se sentaron y continuaron hablando durante la velada.

-¿Cómo están Mazoui, Satory y las niñas? - Preguntó Kathy, con muchos deseos de saber sobre la familia de su hermano, ahora que su padre participaba en la conversación.-  
-Muy bien,- contestó su madre visiblemente orgullosa, al tiempo que le pedía - espera, voy a enseñarte algo.- Con rapidez se levantó y trajo un sobre del que sacó unas fotografías- míralas, ¿no son una ricura?...

 

Karaberasu mostraba muy orgullosa la foto de su hijo con Satory que sostenía en su regazo a las dos niñas. Katherine miró la fotografía con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces Mathew intervino preguntando no sin segundas.

-¿Cuándo te decidirás tú, hija mía, a hacernos abuelos a mí y a tu madre?...

 

La chica no encajó demasiado bien el comentario, pero trató de no hacerlo notar. Su madre si se había dado cuenta y la miró con una expresión que demostraba su comprensión.

-Estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo, papá. Además, aún no he conocido al hombre adecuado.- Pretextó para salir del paso.-

 

Aquel no era un tema agradable para ella precisamente. No ignoraba que había salido con bastantes hombres y que eso era objeto de mucho cotilleo y maledicencias en el mundillo del espectáculo y de las revistas del corazón. Los paparazi y otros curiosos la asaltaban a veces en las galas o los congresos periodísticos donde presentaba sus reportajes. Todos conjeturaban si estaba saliendo o mantenía algún tórrido romance con ese o aquel ídolo de la canción, el deporte o la gran pantalla. De todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada y optaba por ignorar a esos tipos. ¡Si supieran como era ella en realidad! Aunque eso también la desconcertaba. Si se paraba a pensarlo, ¿Cómo era la verdadera Katherine? Quizás ni ella misma estaba segura. De siempre quiso triunfar. Desde muy pequeña su gran ilusión fue ser famosa, una gran cantante y actriz o periodista. Al menos había logrado dos de esos sueños. Su fama como miembro de las Justices la había catapultado a una carrera en solitario y después de acabar sus estudios pudo también destacar como reportera. Al principio le costó mucho salir de ese estereotipo de chica mona y jovencita que bailaba y cantaba junto a sus primas y Amatista. Pero cuando, quizás ayudada por esa buena presencia suya y su efímera popularidad, le ofrecieron la ocasión, no la dejó escapar. Demostró que había un cerebro tras de ese cuerpo y esa bonita cara. A decir verdad, todas sus antiguas compañeras lo demostraron también. Amatista yendo a ese viaje, tras renunciar a su futuro como artista. Pero ganando el corazón de Leval y formando su familia en Bios. Convirtiéndose además en una científica respetada. ¡Quién lo iba a decir cuando la conoció!, menuda chica alocada y casi salvaje. Por otro lado, su prima Kerria también destacó convirtiéndose en abogada, y licenciándose por Harvard nada menos. Ahora vivía con su pareja Samantha y las dos tenían un hijo al que cuidaban con amor y entrega. Kathy recordaba aun cuando fue a apoyarla a la televisión, junto con Idina, cuando la hija de sus tíos Roy y Bertie admitió en público su homosexualidad y el amargo trago que le supuso a nivel personal y social. Pero ahí estaba, con su pequeño Brian y Sam, su pareja, una chica realmente encantadora. E incluso, en ocasiones, Kerria se unía a la propia Katherine para actuar como dúo. Las Ky- Kat seguían teniendo bastante tirón. En cuanto a Idina, ella sí que dejó la música y realizó el sueño que tenía desde niña, convertirse en maestra infantil. Se mudó a Bios y allí daba sus clases, incluyendo entre sus alumnos al pequeño Asthel, el hijo del primo Leval y Amatista. Parándose a pensar en todo eso, realmente era ella la que parecía correr en pos de algo inalcanzable. Aparentemente lo había logrado. La fama y el reconocimiento. Pero a veces, cuando estaba sola y pensaba, sentía como si eso fuese algo tan efímero como el despertar de un sueño. La propia Idina había conocido a un buen chico, un tal Michael y se había prometido, casado y fundado su propia familia. Kathy era la única ya que se mantenía soltera y sin ningún tipo de atadura. Por una parte lamentaba que eso pudiera preocupar a sus padres. Pero, por otro lado, no sentía el impulso de querer compartir su vida con nadie. Al menos todavía no. Y luego estaba ese asunto tan sombrío de su adicción. Bueno, logró superarlo y sus padres nunca se enteraron. Gracias entre otros a Mazoui. Aunque volviese a recaer y ahora tomara alguna que otra pastilla. Pero lo dominaba sin problemas. De todos modos esperaba que nunca nadie lo supiese. Menos aún algún miembro de su familia. Ahora observaba a sus progenitores mirarla con esas expresiones casi como si aguardasen que ella les dijera que por fin iba a sentar la cabeza. Entonces su madre intervino tratando de relajar ese ambiente algo tenso.

-Pero seguro que lo encontrarás hija. Dime, ¿cuál es ese reportaje que te tiene tan ocupada? Eso de los caballos debe de ser apasionante.

 

La muchacha la miró ahora suspirando. No sabía por qué pero no deseaba ocultar el verdadero tema de su investigación. No a sus propios padres. Tenía la necesidad de que alguien la escuchase. Alguien en quien ella pudiera realmente confiar.

-Os seré sincera. No es sobre caballos. Veréis. Eso es algo que hemos hecho circular como tapadera. En realidad es algo relacionado con la segregación racial en el sureste del país, del Clan...  
-¿Del Clan?- repitió Mathew incrédulo, objetando - pero si eso desapareció hace ya más de veinte años.  
-Eso es lo que la mayor parte de la gente cree - replicó su hija rebatiendo.- Pero sigue ahí. Tengo una buena fuente y creo que podré destaparlo.  
-Ten mucho cuidado, hija...- le pidió Karaberasu que ahora la miraba preocupada.- Esa es muy mala gente. Te lo digo por propia experiencia. Todos los fanáticos que forman parte de una secta son muy peligrosos...Para mi desgracia sé demasiado bien lo que significa enfrentarse con ellos.  
-No temas. Se cuidarme mamá,- sonrió Katherine tratando de tranquilizarla.- Además, soy una justiciera, ¿recuerdas?- le enseñó el colgante que su misma interlocutora le regalase hace ya algunos años.- Como lo fuiste tú.  
-Es verdad,- reconoció su madre afirmando con un poso de tristeza - ...pero, de todas maneras, ten mucho cuidado. Ser justiciera no te hace invulnerable, hija. Lo sé muy bien.  
-Lo tendré...no te preocupes...

 

Así siguieron la conversación hasta tarde, Mathew se despidió de su hija y se fue a la cama, al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano. Aunque ya parecía haber perdido entusiasmo a medida que se desarrolló la conversación. Katherine y su madre le dieron las buenas noches y hablaron durante algún rato más.

-Mamá,- declaró la muchacha apenada y algo dolorida al poco de verle retirarse - creo que papá está decepcionado conmigo.  
-¡Que va! – Se apresuró a replicar su interlocutora.-  
-Es que siempre saca el mismo tema. Cada vez que nos vemos en lugar de preguntar por nada más.- Añadió con tintes de pesar.- Lo que más le importaría de mí es que le diese algún nieto.  
-No hija, él sólo te dice eso porque te quiere mucho y le gustaría verte feliz- respondió Karaberasu.-  
-Pero yo ya soy feliz con mi vida, lo que pasa es que él no valora mi trabajo.- Se quejó amargamente la joven.-  
-Eso no es verdad- le rebatió su madre con voz suave contándole de seguido.- ¡Si le vieras presumir de ti con sus amigos! No pierde ocasión de contarles todos los premios que te han dado. Los programas en los que sales. Te quiere muchísimo y está muy orgulloso de ti, Kathy. Lo mismo que yo. 

 

Y esa sentencia hizo aflorar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hija que aun así, musitó algo apagada.

-Ya, pero me gustaría que me lo demostrase más claramente.  
-Ya sabes que tu padre tiene ese carácter, la tía Alannah siempre le decía que parecía mentira que fuera irlandés. Pero créeme, le conozco muy bien. Eres lo más preciado para él.  
-Si claro, tienes razón, mamá.- Asintió ella más animada cuando le dio por bostezar.- Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir, mañana debo ir pronto al aeropuerto...  
-Hasta mañana hija- le dijo Karaberasu dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente a su hija.- No te apures por la mesa - añadió al ver a Katherine recogiendo unos platos - yo lo ordenaré todo mañana.  
-Gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho. - Contestó la chica que también besó a su madre cariñosamente en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.-

 

Al día siguiente, Mathew ya se había ido cuando Katherine despertó. Karaberasu estaba levantada terminando de recoger la mesa del día anterior. Después de desayunar y arreglarse se despidió de su madre y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Abordó el avión y llegó de nuevo a su casa. Allí, tras descansar ese día, recogió el equipaje que tenía dispuesto y se reunió el domingo en la terminal de vuelo con Christian que le aguardaba con visible impaciencia. Deseoso de embarcarse en aquella aventura. A la hora convenida los dos tomaron el avión que les llevaría a su destino. Durante el vuelo, Katherine estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, su familia, sus relaciones con su padre y lo que él esperaba de ella. Casi no prestaba atención a su compañero que trataba de mantener una conversación.

-Oye, tú eras cantante del grupo de las Justices. Yo soy un fan vuestro. ¿No vais a volver a cantar juntas?...  
-Ya no tenemos tiempo, cada una tiene su vida aparte de las demás - replicó su interlocutora sin mucho interés.-  
-Es una pena, pero desde luego que por un lado me alegro. Así puedo trabajar contigo, seguro que ganaremos algún premio.  
-Sólo pienso en hacer un buen reportaje, nada más, no me interesan tanto los premios.  
-De todas formas, yo conozco muy bien esos lugares. Ya te dije que crecí muy cerca. Incluso podré visitar a mis padres, mis amigos no se lo creerán cuando les diga que te conozco...  
-Procura no contarlo por ahí- le advirtió no obstante Katherine alegando no sin ser realmente sincera en esta ocasión. - Quiero pasar lo más desapercibida posible.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes. Oye, ¿qué te gusta hacer?,- preguntó tratando de buscar un nuevo tema.-  
-¿Hacer?, ¿de qué? - inquirió descuidadamente la muchacha que empezaba a aburrirse de la conversación.-  
-Tus Hobbies. ¿Te gusta salir?... ¿tienes algún pasatiempo?, algo.- Aclaró el muchacho.-  
-Me gusta descansar cuando puedo- repuso ella comenzando a perder la paciencia para añadir ahora con verdadero cansancio -y me gustaría descansar un poco ahora si no te importa, nos espera mucho trabajo cuando lleguemos.  
-Vale, vale…claro, lo comprendo -replicó un apurado Christian algo preocupado de haber empezado con mal pie. Para ofrecerse de inmediato. - Tú duerme tranquila, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos...  
-Gracias- respondió su contertulia indiferentemente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para tratar de dormir un poco.-.  
-¡Qué cuerpo!- pensó el chico mientras aprovechaba a mirarla con más descaro una vez que Katherine había cerrado los ojos,- espero poder pillarla a tono cuando lleguemos, quizá si la invito a beber...

 

Christian se pasó la mayor parte de lo que restaba de vuelo intentando trazar un plan que satisficiese sus indecentes pensamientos. Por fin, el avión tomó tierra en el aeropuerto, el chico se dispuso a despertar a Katherine primero tocándola en un brazo. Luego, como la muchacha no reaccionaba comenzó a estar tentado de tocarla en otro sitio. Alargó la mano hacia las piernas de ella, que lucían largas y torneadas, cubiertas por unas finas medias, y las acarició disimuladamente mientras la joven continuaba respirando de forma suave en mitad de aquel sueño. Tentado estuvo, de no ser porque iban con más gente alrededor, de palparle los pechos. Lo que hizo fue volver a su “éxito anterior”, pasando con aparente descuido una mano cerca de los muslos de su compañera de vuelo y tratando de ganar unos centímetros más hasta la parte baja de la falda. Sin embargo Kathy abrió los ojos. Christian retiró la mano rápidamente y una especie de calambre le subió desde el estómago. Esperó que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Por suerte para él, la chica estaba todavía medio dormida. Sonriendo de forma algo estúpida el muchacho le explicó.

-Iba a despertarte enseguida, pero estabas tan dormida que me daba pena…  
-Me he despertado al aterrizar, menos mal que he podido dormir. Lo necesitaba, tengo mucho sueño atrasado con tanto trabajo...- sonrió Katherine por fin. –

 

A su compañero de viaje le pareció ahora muchísimo más bella. Ese pelo castaño cobrizo, esos ojos tan azules y esa boca de labios carnosos y tan incitadora. Por fin le había sonreído, quizá antes estuviese de mal humor porque estaba cansada. Decidió no tentar la suerte por el momento. Bajaron del avión y recogieron las maletas, después llamaron un taxi. Se dirigieron a un hotel en el que ya habían reservado habitaciones. Christian se ofreció a llevar el equipaje, pero era mucho para él.

-No te preocupes,- le tranquilizó Katherine agarrando un par de maletas - estoy acostumbrada a llevar mis cosas.

 

Llegaron a la recepción y allí se inscribieron, Christian volvió a la carga.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe un sitio en el que se cena de vicio?- Propuso él riéndose por dentro pensando en el doble sentido de la última palabra.-  
-No gracias- rehusó su interlocutora de forma muy desapasionada - cenaré aquí, en el hotel, y me iré a la cama pronto. Tengo algunas cosas que preparar para mañana. Ve tú si quieres, pero mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto.

 

Christian se quedó callado, sin saber que decir. No solía sucederle eso con las chicas. Al menos con las de su edad, dado que era razonablemente atractivo. Sin embargo con esta mujer no sabía qué hacer, al fin discurrió rápidamente para contestar.

-Bueno, tienes razón, si salgo a cenar fuera llegaré tarde. Mejor me quedo aquí también, ¿reservo una mesa?..  
-Hazlo mientras deshago mi equipaje,- le indicó su interlocutora que, sin añadir nada más, subió a su habitación.-

 

El muchacho la observó alejarse contrariado y pensó 

-¡Joer con la que se suponía que era una ninfómana! ¿Se suponía que era una tía fácil, no? ¡Y un cuerno! eso que cuentan deben ser sólo patrañas...

 

Afortunadamente ajena a esas disquisiciones Kathy preparó las cosas para el día siguiente. Se sentía algo baja de fuerzas y comenzaba a sudar, se tomó una pastilla. A los pocos minutos se sintió mejor, después bajó a cenar. Christian la esperaba sentado ya, se levantó cuando bajó ella y hasta le apartó la silla. Al fin ella volvió a sonreírle.

-Gracias. Bueno, a ver que se puede cenar aquí...  
-Tienen unos filetes buenísimos- declaró el muchacho entusiasmado.-  
-No, ahora no me apetece comer carne. Es muy tarde - repuso la joven- tomaré unos verduras....

 

Pidieron cada uno lo suyo y entre la cena Christian trató de conversar de nuevo con Katherine. Él trataba de llevar la conversación hacia el terreno privado, pero la muchacha, muy diplomáticamente, la encauzaba hacia el terreno profesional.

-Dime,- preguntaba Christian.- ¿No estás casada?...  
-No, mi trabajo no me deja tiempo...por cierto - añadió ella antes de que el chico pudiese continuar -¿Tienes preparada la cámara? Espero que mañana todo vaya bien.  
-Sí, si claro- se apresuró a contestar él- no te preocupes, soy muy joven pero muy bueno en mi trabajo. No te fallaré. – E inasequible al desaliento retomó el tema que a él más le interesaba.- Tú también eres muy joven, no debes de ser mucho mayor que yo.  
-No se le pregunta la edad a una señorita- aseveró Katherine por toda respuesta.-  
-No quería ofenderte, sólo que parece que tengas mi edad.  
-Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy algunos años mayor que tú, muchacho...-contestó ella, ahora con un tono condescendiente que no gustó nada a su contertulio.-

 

Por fin terminaron de cenar. La joven le dio las buenas noches al chico y se fue a dormir. Christian hizo lo mismo aunque tardó en dormirse. Sus fantasías con Katherine no le dejaban hacerlo. Pero finalmente lo logró. Llegó el día siguiente, Kathy se levantó y se vistió para comenzar a trabajar. Cuando bajó al salón del hotel preguntó al recepcionista por su compañero, pero éste le dijo que no había bajado aun. La muchacha miró su reloj e hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Subió a la habitación de su ayudante y golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta. Al cabo de un momento el atontado muchacho abrió la puerta medio dormido, aún en pijama, pensaba que era el recepcionista del hotel pero se sobresaltó a ver a Katherine mirándole con reprobación. Estaba bellísima, vestida como una radiante amazona, con una elegante chaqueta negra entreabierta que dejaba ver una blusa inmaculada con generoso escote, pantalones blancos y botas de montar. Incluso llevaba el gorro y la fusta, con su cabello castaño cobrizo suelto que le caía por la espalda, casi hasta la cintura. El chico hasta entonces sólo la había visto con un funcional moño atado con un lazo amarillo...

-Lo, lo siento- tartamudeó Christian recorriéndola con la mirada - es que me he quedado dormido...  
-Venga, vístete que tenemos prisa- le urgió Katherine - te espero fuera y no te olvides nada...- dicho esto la chica bajó con rapidez las escaleras.- 

 

El muchacho se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose una gran cantidad de colonia. Tras sólo cinco minutos ya estaba listo y bajó con su cámara a la carrera. Kathy sin decir nada salió del hotel y él la siguió. Ella había alquilado un coche y le pidió a Christian que le indicase la dirección de un buen criador de caballos. Él la dirigió hacia uno que tenía buena reputación por aquellos contornos. Al llegar, Kathy, acompañada por su ayudante que grababa los alrededores, se presentó al dueño pidiéndole ver sus animales.

-Me gustaría ver algún buen caballo, estoy interesada en comprar uno.

 

El propietario, un hombre de mediana edad, con aspecto de granjero, tez morena, y pelo algo canoso, les hizo un gesto de que le siguieran.

-Les mostraré mis cuadras, usted misma podrá elegir...

 

Entraron y Kathy examinó los caballos, la mayoría no estaban mal pero uno, de color marrón oscuro y con una mancha blanca en la cabeza, entre los ojos, le llamó la atención.

-¿Puedo probarlo?,- le preguntó al dueño.-  
-Tiene usted buen gusto, ese es uno de mis mejores caballos, se nota que entiende.  
-Crecí en una propiedad que criaba caballos- sonrió Katherine en tanto el dueño sacaba el caballo del establo y lo llevaba fuera.-

 

En eso la chica no mentía cuando le contó a ese tipo que, en Irlanda, sus abuelos poseían una cuadra. No tan grande como la de este hombre, pero si con algunos buenos caballos. Ahora dedicando su atención al ejemplar que tenía delante vio que era bastante manso. Ella subió sin problemas y dio unas cuantas vueltas al trote. Una vez que se detuvo y bajó del caballo afirmó con aprobación.

-Es un magnifico ejemplar, aún tengo que recorrer algunas propiedades, pero si no veo ninguno mejor, me quedaré con él.  
-Muy bien señorita,- respondió el propietario con ojos interesados - pero si alguien más se interesa por este caballo y me hace una oferta tendría que venderlo. Compréndalo, no puedo reservarlo a alguien que puede que no lo compre. Eso sí, si me deja usted una señal, sería otra cosa.  
-¿Cuánto quiere?,- preguntó despreocupadamente Katherine sacando su libreta de cheques.-  
-Unos diez mil dólares estarían bien, claro que si le parece demasiado...- Dijo el tipo con cierta prevención.-  
-No, está bien - convino ella que firmó el cheque con esa cantidad replicando.- Ya volveré...vamos Christian.

 

Y sin más Kathy se marchó con rápidos pasos, el muchacho la siguió como un perrito faldero.

-¡Es impresionante, le has dado un cheque de diez mil dólares! - Exclamó él.- Eso es casi mi sueldo de un año.  
-Eso quiere decir que tú no debes dejar señales para comprar caballos - repuso Kathy permitiéndose esbozar una ligera sonrisa para añadir más seria.- Ahora quiero que vayas a las afueras del pueblo a tomar algunas imágenes, yo iré a otros criaderos, para mirar más ejemplares...

 

Christian aceptó a desgana y dejó a su jefa. Ésta estaba ansiosa por quedarse a solas para dedicarse a lo que realmente le interesaba. Recorrió entonces la zona buscando algo interesante, supuso que la población blanca sería reacia a la hora de contestar preguntas relacionadas con el Clan. Se dirigió hacia una zona donde vivían mayoritariamente personas de color. Trató de hablar con algunos de ellos, pero notaba el miedo en las miradas de esa gente en cuanto sacaba el tema. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz de un hombre la detuvo, Katherine se volvió, era un individuo de color, de un metro ochenta, con el pelo corto y oscuro a tono con su piel rizado, y que la observaba con unos grandes ojos color castaño ébano.

-¿Qué hace una mujer blanca tan elegantemente vestida haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?...  
-Verá- respondió ella.- Soy periodista, he descubierto que este asunto del clan dista mucho de estar terminado y me gustaría sacarlo a la luz.  
-No creo que eso sea muy bien acogido por la hermandad, no les gusta que les hagan mucha publicidad fuera de aquí. - Contestó él sonriendo con ironía.-  
-Me gustaría que eso se supiera para ponerle fin- respondió ella convencida.-  
-Me llamo Philip Smith- repuso el hombre que le ofreció su mano. Kathy se la estrechó en tanto él le comentaba.- Yo nací aquí, le puedo contar muchas cosas sobre eso.  
-Me gustaría,- afirmó ella muy interesada.- ¿Puedo invitarle a cenar en mi hotel y?…- se detuvo a mitad de la frase puesto que lo pensó mejor y explicó a su interlocutor.- Mi reportaje es un secreto, he venido con un cámara que cree que vengo a hacer uno sobre los caballos de la comarca. ¿Sabe usted de algún sitio donde podamos hablar en privado?..  
-Si claro, en una cantina cerca de aquí. Pero le prevengo que no es ningún palacio y que su presencia va a resultar extraña.  
-Estaré preparada- repuso ella.-

 

Su guía la llevó a ese lugar donde sólo había gente de color. Todos miraban a Kathy extrañados. Der hecho se hizo un silencio casi solemne cuando entraron pero Philip les tranquilizó. No faltó alguno que la reconoció y le pidió un autógrafo, ella los firmó encantada respondiendo a los que le preguntaban que estaba allí para hacer un reportaje sobre los caballos de la zona. Por fin la fueron dejando tranquila y pudo conversar con su informador.

-Cuénteme su historia- pidió Katherine - ¿Le han hecho algo a usted?...  
-A casi todos nos han hecho algo. En mi caso lo intentaron pero no pudieron. Yo tuve la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, gracias a una beca de baseball, estudié veterinaria y después regresé. Pero no me lo pusieron fácil. Como podrá suponer no encontraba mucho trabajo en las cuadras de los blancos de por aquí...  
-Es muy duro ser discriminado por ser diferente ¿verdad?..- preguntó ella con interés, dado que eso le era muy familiar. No en vano vivió la experiencia de su propio hermano.-

 

Aquel hombre la miró intensamente y al poco sonrió de forma débil, poco a poco extinguió esa expresión y más serio le dijo.

-No se lo puede usted imaginar. Verá, de niño yo siempre deseé ser alguien, trabajar aquí y tener una familia que viviera feliz. Durante mi infancia lo conseguíamos, antes las cosas no estaban como ahora. Pero, años después, con la radicalización de posturas políticas y religiosas el clan cobró nueva fuerza y la corriente racista volvió a aumentar.  
-Sí, ya, eso fue hace unos quince años - recordó Katherine - con aquellos líos de los nuevos partidos parafascistas.  
-Y después tras lo sucedido con la intervención de los reyes de la Tierra, las cosas se agravaron incluso más.  
-No comprendo qué podrían ellos tener que ver con eso.- Le respondió Kathy realmente sorprendida.-  
-Verá. Aquello aumentó el fervor religioso de la gente. Y esos tipos no tardaron en decir que la hermosa Reina Serenity era blanca y pura. Que esa era la personificación de un ángel.  
-Pero ella no tiene la culpa de lo que esos tipos digan.- Argumentó la joven.-  
-Supongo que no. - Suspiró aquel hombre declarando a su vez.- Pero tampoco parece importarle mucho.

 

Kathy suspiró a su vez. Ella conocía historias de primera mano sobre la Reina Serenity. Su propia madre era amiga personal de la soberana y sus princesas planetarias. Ella misma conocía a la princesa Venus. Minako Aino, que estuvo a su lado en momentos bastante duros de su vida y que era su propia madrina. Además de aquella vez cuando, junto a Enzo, ese joven militar transgénero, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los soberanos de la Tierra. Y desde luego que todo lo que había oído sobre ellos respecto de su generosidad y bondad estaba más que justificado. Acompañado además por una especie de aura regia, casi divina, podía jurar.

\- Le aseguro que, como periodista he podido tener oportunidad de conocer a personas muy cercanas a los soberanos y todos me han dicho que son personas extraordinarias, deseosas de ayudar a los demás. – Repuso sin atreverse a mencionar que ella misma si les conoció.-  
-Podrían dejarse caer un poco por aquí entonces.- Sonrió su interlocutor con un tinte claro de sarcasmo.- Y hacer algo de su magia…  
-¡Ojalá pudieran! Pero juraron no entrometerse en los asuntos internos de la Tierra.- Le recordó Katherine.-

 

Aunque su contertulio le dedicó ahora una mirada que parecía severa y replicó con tintes desaprobatorios en su voz que la sorprendieron.

-Esa es una postura muy cómoda, ¿no cree? Gente con poder y capacidad para hacer que las cosas cambien, que mejoren, y no intervienen. Prefieren estar sentados en su torre de Marfil limitándose a contemplar el mundo y a los que sufren en él.   
-Verá. No es tan sencillo. - Le comentó la joven tratando de contemporizar.- No es así. Personalmente conozco a algunas de ellas y hace un gran trabajo. Tratan de ayudar en lo que pueden, pero no podemos pedirles que resuelvan todos nuestros problemas. No sería justo. – Y tras una breve pausa añadió con voz queda.- Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de dirigir nuestras acciones a buen puerto, sin depender de otros.

 

Ahora fue Philip quién se quedó observándola no sin sorpresa. Quizás no esperaba que aquella mujer, aparentemente sofisticada y profesional le hablase de esa manera tan cercana y sincera. Estaba claro que bajo esa superficie tan elegante y pulcra había una persona con muchas vivencias. De modo que a su vez, él quiso sincerase.

-Cuando retorné soñaba con tener una oportunidad aquí, donde nací. Quizá debí quedarme en la ciudad, pero yo y otros muchos debemos abrir camino para que nuestros hijos puedan volver a disfrutar de la infancia que nosotros tuvimos.- Le comentó Philip reflexivo.-  
-¿Es usted casado?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-No, estoy soltero y sin compromiso por ahora.- Sonrió levemente el muchacho que insistió.- Pero algún día me gustaría fundar una familia y que mis futuros hijos no vieran sus vidas hipotecadas por una discriminación tan injusta como estúpida.  
-Es lo justo- convino Kathy.- Siempre hay que tratar de vivir en paz.  
-A mí no me gusta la violencia y trato de evitar conflictos. Hay que tener mucho cuidado pues nunca sabes quién está dentro del clan o quienes son simpatizantes. Empezando por los propietarios de las cuadras.  
-Pero, ¿acaso todos son racistas?..- preguntó Katherine con escepticismo.- ¿No hay ninguno que no lo sea?..  
-Hay de todo, la mayoría o están de acuerdo con el clan o le temen. Pero hay un par de criadores que sí son muy buenos conmigo y con mi gente.  
-Me gustaría que me llevase hasta allí.- Pidió ella.-  
-Mañana debo ir a ver a los animales de uno de ellos,- le contó Philip dándole la dirección.- Vaya por allí a mediodía, aun estaré.  
-Gracias - le sonrió ella pidiéndole con más informalidad.- Y tutéeme por favor. Llámeme Kathy o Kat.

 

Aquel tipo convino en eso pidiéndole lo mismo. Al terminar de cenar él la acompañó a su coche. Kathy le agradeció su ayuda y se marchó. Llegó tarde y se acostó, no sin antes decirle a Christian que al día siguiente visitarían a otro criador. El chico se quedó pensando en donde habría estado ella durante tanto tiempo, pero no se atrevió a preguntárselo. Desde luego que no era asunto de su incumbencia y a fin de cuentas era la jefa. Al día siguiente fue puntual esta vez y los dos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. Katherine habló con el dueño que le enseñó algunos caballos que también estaban muy bien. Pasó ella misma a echar un vistazo por las cuadras cuando vio a Philip. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, con todos los músculos de su fornido cuerpo afanados en cepillar a uno de los caballos. Kathy lo estuvo observando durante unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que le saludó con amabilidad.

-Buenos días, veo que te gusta hacer bien tu trabajo...  
-Sí,- respondió él parando un momento, mientras con una toalla se secaba el sudor que le recorría el pecho-, estos animales se lo merecen.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle?- inquirió ella tomando el cepillo de sus manos y frotando al caballo.-  
-Claro, y por lo que veo tú también sabes cómo tratarlos...espero que hayas visto alguno de tu agrado...  
-Lo he visto,- reconoció ella clavando sus ojos en los de él.- Pero ahora si no te importa ¿podemos hablar del tema que nos interesa antes de que llegue mi cámara? Ya te dije que él desconoce la verdadera naturaleza de este reportaje. No quiero parecerte ruda, pero tengo poco tiempo antes de que venga.  
-Claro, para eso quedamos ayer.- Convino él mientras se ponía una camisa. -Le diré al propietario que eres de confianza, pero deberás mantener su nombre en el anonimato. Si se sabe que ha hablado de esto podría crearle muchos problemas.  
-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Katherine asegurando a su contertulio.- Será estrictamente confidencial...un buen periodista siempre protege sus fuentes.

 

Philip asintió y le llevó hasta el dueño que le contó algunas cosas muy interesantes, como que el clan se reuniría probablemente esa noche para una asamblea. Incluso le dijo el sitio más probable.

-Si pudiera meterme allí y grabar lo que digan...- repuso Katherine sacando una pequeña grabadora en tanto musitaba pensativa.- Pero como...  
-Es muy peligroso,- le advirtió Philip- Si te descubren husmeando en sus cosas no te creas que por ser blanca serán buenos contigo. Para ellos un blanco que defiende a los negros es aún peor que uno de nosotros. Lo consideran un traidor a su raza.  
-Debo arriesgarme, el peligro es algo que va unido a mi trabajo. No te preocupe, sé cuidarme.- Le tranquilizó ella acariciando la piedra de justiciera que llevaba bajo su blusa.-  
-Eres una mujer muy valiente. De eso no hay duda. Si puedo ayudarte en algo más...- se ofreció Philip.-  
-Descuida. Te lo haré saber cuándo lo necesite. - Entonces llegó su operador de cámara y Katherine cambió de tema afirmando.- Ese caballo de color azabache me gusta- señaló a uno que pacía tranquilamente en su establo.- Tengo que pensarlo y ya me decidiré, vamos Christian- le dijo al muchacho.-

 

La joven periodista se despidió de Philip y del dueño dándoles la mano, el muchacho sólo saludó con la cabeza, cuando iban en el coche le dijo a Kathy con un tono que parecía apurado.

-Ten mucho cuidado, esa gente no es de fiar...  
-¿A qué te refieres?...- quiso saber Katherine con una mirada de sorpresa.-  
-Ese tipo es un agitador, me han contado cosas bastante malas de él.- Repuso el chico con tono de confidencia.-  
-¿A quién te refieres?...  
-A ese negro, ese Smith...sólo crea problemas...eso dicen por aquí.  
-A mí no me parece ningún agitador. Tan sólo un hombre que hace su trabajo, y muy bien por cierto.- Respondió la muchacha algo molesta queriendo saber de inmediato. -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?...  
-Algunos del pueblo con los que he hablado. Gente que le conoce bien...- replicó su interlocutor con tono evasivo.-  
-¿Qué gente?...- inquirió ella que le miró con reprobación.- ¿Qué te han contado de él que pueda considerarse como agitación?  
-No obedece a las autoridades, se niega a estar en su sitio.- Repuso el muchacho cada vez más desconcertado.-  
-¿Qué sitio es ese?,- preguntó Katherine más y más enojada a su vez.- Oye Christian ¿esos amigos tuyos no serán racistas, verdad?...  
-Ellos sólo están de parte del orden y de mantener las tradiciones de estas tierras.- Se defendió el chico visiblemente incomodado.-  
-Espero que esas tradiciones no consistan en salir de noche vestidos con sábanas y capuchones para atacar a la gente de color.- Subrayó su interlocutora con bastante énfasis.-  
-¿De qué hablas?- le inquirió Christian con tono inseguro.-

Su contertulia entonces le miró con una expresión de duda y quiso zanjar ese tema.

-Dejemos esta conversación, tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro trabajo. Tan pronto como lleguemos debo ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Tú revisa lo que has grabado para empezar a seleccionar algunas imágenes.

 

Cristian no dijo nada esta vez, al atardecer llegaron al hotel y Katherine se marchó andando. El muchacho subió a su habitación pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto vio cómo su jefa se marchaba se fue a una casa en las afueras. Allí le esperaban un grupo de encapuchados con túnicas blancas, entró cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y se dirigió a estos.

-Ella sospecha algo, estoy seguro...  
-No nos gusta que una periodista haya venido a nuestras tierras, y más una tan conocida. Meterá las narices donde no le importa. Tú estás con ella, procura que se marche pronto de aquí.  
-No tenéis que preocuparos por eso.- Repuso Christian tratando de tranquilizarlos al ver que quizá había metido la pata con su comentario.- Quizá me he precipitado, escuchad, ella está recorriendo las cuadras de toda la comarca. Busca un buen caballo y está haciendo un reportaje sobre ellos, ya no le debe de quedar mucho que investigar.  
-Esta noche la Hermandad tiene reunión,- replicó incómodo otro de esos encapuchados - procura que esa mujer no asome las narices por allí.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No os preocupéis. Ya os he dicho que el motivo de que haya venido aquí no tiene nada que ver con eso. Dejadlo en mis manos - les aseguró el chico visiblemente nervioso - yo me ocuparé de que no interfiera.  
-En ti confiamos- añadió otro encapuchado indicándole acto seguido - ahora vete, tenemos mucho que preparar aun.

 

El chico salió de la casa y se largó lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora estaba asustado, a los miembros de la hermandad no les gustaba que nadie interfiriese con sus asuntos. Además él no quería tener dificultades con ellos ni que las tuviera su jefa. Pese a su forma de tratarle algo distante, ella le gustaba mucho. Volvió a su habitación a preparar el montaje mientras la esperaba. Kathy en esos momentos estaba en una tienda del pueblo buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba. Había poca gente, sólo ella, y dos clientes más, una de ellos era una mujer de color con un niño que se acercó al dependiente.

-Por favor, ¿tienen cartuchos de tinta para impresora?..  
-No tenemos- contestó bruscamente el empleado mientras la miraba de forma hosca.- Aquí no tenemos nada que pueda interesarte...

 

La mujer, cabizbaja, salió con el niño. Kathy lo había oído todo desde prudente distancia cuando estaba mirando algunas cosas. Esperó unos momentos y se acercó al dependiente que al verla a ella cambió completamente su rostro, ahora esbozaba una amable sonrisa.

-¿Tienen cartuchos de tinta?,- preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado lo de antes-...  
-Claro señorita, ¿de qué marca los prefiere usted?...- inquirió aquel tipo que le enseñó una caja con varios de ellos.-  
-Deme dos de esos- señaló a los que posiblemente se había referido aquella otra mujer.-

 

El dependiente se los dio gustoso. Kathy pagó los cartuchos y salió de la tienda, a unos metros vio a esa mujer y se apresuró en alcanzarla. Al principio esta pareció asustarse pero la tranquilizó.

-No tema, no voy a hacerle daño, tome- aseguró ella que le dio un cartucho de tinta.-  
-¿Y esto por qué?- inquirió la mujer mirando sorprendida el cartucho en su mano.-  
-¿Le ocurre esto muy a menudo?- preguntó Katherine inquisitivamente a la mujer.- El que se nieguen a venderle las cosas.  
-Sí, muy a menudo- repuso ésta con pesar afirmando resignadamente en tanto le pagaba los cartuchos.- Usted no es de aquí, no puede hacerse una idea.  
-No, no hace falta.- Rechazó Katherine.- Guárdelo para comprarle algo al niño.  
-Es usted muy amable.- Pudo decir la agradecida mujer.-  
-Soy periodista,- le desveló la joven.- He venido a investigar sobre el Clan.

 

Al oír aquella palabra, la mujer pareció quedar aterrorizada. Katherine trató de calmarla pero fue en vano. El niño, de unos ocho años, miraba a la forastera con ojos muy abiertos, su madre lo agarró de la mano y se alejó no sin antes decir.

-Déjelo por favor, es muy peligroso. Usted parece buena persona, vuélvase a su casa y no se meta en líos con esa gente.

 

Katherine se quedó mirándola con expresión atónita. Finalmente decidió que no podría hacer nada para convencer a esa mujer de que hablase con ella y se volvió al hotel. Allí la esperaba Christian.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo él al verla llegar - he seleccionado las imágenes como me dijiste y tengo un montaje genial...  
-Muy bien- contestó su jefa sin parecer nada entusiasmada.- Creo que lo veré mañana, por hoy estoy muy cansada. -Subió las escaleras directamente a su habitación y Christian fue tras ella con una nueva propuesta.-  
-Escucha Kathy, ¿te apetece tomar algo?, quizás ha sido un día duro y si nos relajamos un poco...  
-No, muchas gracias, lo que necesito ahora es una ducha y dormir. Mañana hablaremos.- Sentenció ella que subió dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

 

Mientras se duchaba pensó en qué podría hacer para obtener pruebas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya lo resolvería mañana. Terminó de ducharse y se secó, hacía un calor húmedo muy molesto en aquella zona. Kathy sólo vestida con su ropa interior se tumbó en la cama. No quiso tomarse más pastillas. Al menos no de momento. De todos modos ahora no se sentía mal. Dejó su ropa más o menos colgada en el armarito que tenía.

-A ver, tengo que aclarar mis ideas.- Musitó.- Está muy claro que preguntar a la gente de por aquí no me lleva a ninguna parte. Tendría que conseguir alguna pista sobre el paradero de esos tipos. El único que parece hablar sin miedo es Philip. Pero tampoco quiero comprometerle…

 

Lo que sí deseaba era tratar de trazar alguna estrategia para poder recabar más información. Trató de pensar en algo hasta que el sueño la venció. Más tarde, y usando una llave maestra, Christian entró con sigilo en su habitación. Aquella maldita puerta crujía y el ruido de abrirla al pasar la llave era de por sí lo suficientemente molesto como para que Kathy se despertase, si es que estaba ya dormida. Él había pensado que si dado que estuvo espiando desde la calle y no se decidió hasta que la luz de la habitación de la chica se apagó. Pero, ¿Y si le gustaba estar a oscuras?

-Tengo que intentarlo.- Se decía tratando de darse ánimos.- Los de la Hermandad le harán daño si yo no se lo impido…

 

Y fue en un principio que, movido por esa idea quería buscar cualquier cosa que su compañera hubiese descubierto para destruirlo. Sin embargo, al lograr entrar y observarla, se quedó embobado. El cuerpo escultural de ella, tumbado sobre la cama, con su pelo alborotado. Su suave respiración que hacía subir y bajar sus pechos. El muchacho no pudo evitar acercarse a esa chica de puntillas.

-Eres preciosa Katherine - se dijo suspirando lleno de deseo - como me gustaría hacérmelo contigo.- Acarició ligeramente las piernas de la chica y fue subiendo la mano.

 

La excitación iba creciendo en él cada vez más. A duras penas podía contenerse. Cuando estaba llegando a la altura de la entrepierna de la joven ella pareció sobresaltarse en sueños y se dio la vuelta. Christian se apartó inmediatamente temblando de miedo y excitación.

-Te deseo- susurró para afirmar.- Y al final conseguiré que seas mía. 

A disgusto se fue de la habitación. Tendría que calmar sus ardores en otra parte, al menos, por el momento y tratar de registrar ese cuarto cuando ella no estuviese.

 

Al día siguiente Kathy, con pantalón corto, una blusa ligera de color caqui y zapatillas deportivas, bajó a desayunar y descubrió algo sorprendida que Christian ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días- saludó él con aparente buen humor. -¿Has dormido bien?...  
-Muy bien, gracias- respondió su interlocutora más amable de lo que solía estar por las mañanas. Aunque enseguida comentó.- Aquí hace un calor horroroso.  
-Si, en esta época del año y tan cerca de los pantanos, hay mucha humedad- respondió Christian sonriente.- Oye,- dijo cambiando de tema.- ¿Ya no nos quedará mucho para terminar el reportaje, verdad?  
-No mucho- contestó Kathy algo pensativa.- Sólo tengo que ir a los establos para comprar el caballo que más me gusta. Tú recoge las cosas yo volveré a la hora del almuerzo...

 

Su interlocutor asintió aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado. Al menos eso le permitiría comprobar si esa mujer había encontrado algo que no debiera. Kathy por su parte subió a cambiarse a su habitación con sus ropas de montar y se dirigió después a las cuadras donde sabría que Philip estaría. Le encontró barriendo un establo con mucha agresividad. Sólo vestido con unos pantalones cortos y sudando copiosamente.

-Hola- le saludó ella.-

 

El aludido no dijo nada y siguió barriendo. Kathy se acercó a él algo sorprendida por esto y le repitió.

-Buenos días Philip... ¿te ocurre algo?..  
-A mí no,- repuso él con un tono airado para contarle -pero a unos hermanos míos, sí. El clan les ha dado una buena paliza esta noche ¡malditos sean!  
-¿Cómo ha sido eso?- preguntó Kathy sorprendida.-  
-Como lo hacen siempre, asaltaron una casa en las afueras y los sorprendieron mientras dormían. ¡Bastardos!. Como el médico estaba ocupado, o al menos eso es lo que dijo, yo tuve que hacerles unas curas de emergencia.  
-¿Están bien?- Se interesó ella con el semblante preocupado.-  
-Se salvarán - respondió Philip con sarcasmo para informar a su contertulia.- Sólo tienen magulladuras y señales de latigazos por todo el cuerpo.  
-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- pudo decir Kathy colocando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Philip que la miró de forma profunda.-  
-Lo sé, tú al menos no eres como la mayoría de los blancos de por aquí.- Se alejó unos metros mientras terminaba de barrer una parte del suelo ahora con suavidad en tanto agregaba. - Intentaré enseñarte cualquier cosa que te sea de ayuda. Pero antes debo hablar con algunos de los míos, vuelve por aquí al atardecer.

 

Katherine asintió y se marchó del establo, tenía un sentimiento de simpatía hacia ese hombre. Debía de ser muy duro tener que enfrentarse a todas esas circunstancias adversas. ¿O quizás era algo más? No, seguramente era eso, se debía tener mucha determinación, desde luego. Philip le parecía un hombre muy fuerte y ella admiraba esa voluntad y esa fuerza. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, Christian, más animado, le dijo que todo estaba ya listo.

-¿Nos iremos enseguida, verdad?- inquirió el muchacho cuando la vio entrar.-  
-Aun no,- contestó ella - todavía debo arreglar unos asuntos. Mañana por la mañana nos marcharemos.  
-Bueno, así tendremos un día más para ver cosas, podría enseñarte algo de la ciudad.  
-No estoy muy interesada en eso, sólo quiero arreglar las cosas que me faltan e irme. Pero Gracias por tu ofrecimiento.- Sentenció ella de modo seco.-

 

Kathy subió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus maletas. Christian subió tras ella, el chico parecía agitado. No podía soportar más el deseo que le embargaba. Sobre todo tras tener que sufrir sus rechazos una y otra vez. Sin contenerse más entró en el cuarto de la reportera cuando ésta se estaba cambiando, ella volviéndose de espaldas, le espetó enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres, es que no sabes llamar?..

 

Christian no pareció enterarse de sus palabras, verla de nuevo medio desnuda allí, en el hotel, donde no había casi nadie. Tenerla para él y dejar escapar la oportunidad de intentar algo. No pudo más y dijo con la respiración muy agitada, presa por completo de la excitación.

-Kathy, me gustas mucho, vamos a pasarlo bien esta tarde. Tú y yo...- se acercó a la joven y la tocó uno de los pechos.-

 

Ella, apartándole de un empujón, se volvió tapándose el cuerpo con su blusa, entre incrédula por lo que había ocurrido y furiosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?, sal ahora mismo de aquí o te arrepentirás.  
-Vamos- repuso él acercándose lentamente para evitar que Kathy se moviera.- Todo el mundo sabe que te acuestas con casi todos los que trabajan contigo. Yo no estoy tan mal, deberías verme.- Y se llevó las manos al pantalón, parecía pretender desnudarse allí mismo pero Kathy le quitó las ganas de hacerlo con una fuerte torta que casi le derriba. Después sacó a rastras al sorprendido Christian de su habitación.  
-Quédate fuera y no vuelvas a intentarlo muchacho. O tendré que contarle esto al jefe. Y será mejor que te vayas tú solo de vuelta a la ciudad...no quiero volver a verte. Tú verás cómo se lo explicas al señor Armstrong. 

 

El chico tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de aquello, era como despertar de una especie de sueño, no, ¡era una pesadilla! Él estaba muy rabioso pero el dueño del hotel subía las escaleras y eso le hizo irse corriendo a su habitación. Katherine algo agitada aún, aprovechó para cambiarse con una vez más con sus ropas de montar y se marchó hacia las cuadras donde había quedado con su informador. El enrabietado muchacho la espió desde la mirilla de su puerta y la siguió un rato después. La muchacha llegó al atardecer y Philip estaba allí esperándola. A prudencial distancia, Christian los vio a ambos y pensó presa de los celos.

-Conque conmigo no, pero te vas con ese negro. No eres desde luego como yo creía. ¡Maldita zorra! Bueno, ya es hora de que informe al Clan de todo esto.

 

Se fue apresuradamente dejando antes un pedazo de cactus debajo de la montura que seguramente probaría ella...

 

Katherine estaba aún enfadada por lo ocurrido, se lo contó a Philip que trató de tranquilizarla. Sus manos acariciaron la cara de ella buscando que la chica se relajase. Ella sentía un escalofrío que la recorría. Su interlocutor le dijo en un tono condescendiente.

-Ahora eres tú la que estas nerviosa. Y me temo que cuando te diga lo que has venido a escuchar supongo que podrías estarlo más.  
-¿De qué se trata?,- preguntó ella mirándole inquisitiva con sus profundos ojos azules.-  
-Sé algunos de los nombres que se ocultan tras el clan aquí. Pero hasta ahora no podía decirlo pues ni me creerían ni hubiera sido prudente. Aunque si tú vas esta noche a una reunión que tienen pensada hacer y les grabas por fin tendrás las pruebas que buscas.  
-Sí, dime ¿dónde va a ser? - Inquirió ella sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.-  
-En el viejo granero- respondió el joven indicándole la dirección.- Pero no sé si deberías ir, es muy peligroso.  
-Muy bien, no te inquietes, estoy habituada a enfrentarme al peligro - asintió ella - pero antes de irme probaré el caballo que vi ayer. –Y dicho eso se dispuso a subir a lomos del animal.-

 

Philip la ayudó y cuando Katherine se montó apretó involuntariamente ese cactus haciendo que el caballo se encabritase. Éste amenazó con tirarla al suelo. Kathy sorprendida y asustada intentó dominarlo pero cuanto más le sujetaba de las bridas, más le clavaba la planta, al fin el caballo logró tirarla pero afortunadamente Philip la sostuvo en brazos antes de que cayese. Katherine muy nerviosa, respiraba agitadamente. El muchacho la dejó en el suelo y trató de calmar al caballo. Advirtió sangre cerca de la silla, la levantó y descubrió aquel cactus, quitándolo de inmediato. El caballo se tranquilizó y él lo ató al establo. Después volvió con la joven que seguía muy nerviosa.

-Ha sido un cactus,- le explicó Philip mientras la calmaba - tranquila, ya ha pasado todo.- Volvió a acariciar su cara con suavidad y se acercó hacia ella. Katherine fue calmándose, ya no estaba asustada sino que miraba a Philip a los ojos, eso parecía haberla dejado absorta.-  
-¿Estás mejor?- dijo él con voz suave mirándola también a los ojos de forma profunda.-

 

La muchacha asintió, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie, ella se agarró a uno de sus brazos que estaba tenso por el esfuerzo y sintió sus músculos. Involuntariamente se lo acarició. Philip pareció sentirlo de forma intensa, pues él pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella recorriéndola con suavidad a la par que la atraía hacia sí. Casi sin darse cuenta ambos se besaron. Al separarse de forma lenta, él trató de musitar una disculpa.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacer eso, no sé qué me ha ocurrido

 

Pero Katherine volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad. Philip respondió a ese beso con ardor y abrazó a la muchacha. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse, ella le quitó una ligera camisa de algodón que llevaba entreabierta y le besuqueó el pecho, desabotonándole los pantalones después. Estos cayeron al suelo, mientras, él la levantó en vilo sujetándole las piernas. Katherine se sujetó a horcajas sobre el cuerpo de Philip, el cuero negro de sus botas se confundía con la piel de éste. Philip, presa de la excitación, se tumbó sobre ella entre el heno y comenzó a quitarle la blusa. Katherine le ayudó, mientras seguían besándose. También la despojó del sujetador y le besó los pechos. Philip los acarició sorprendido por la blancura de estos, después la joven levantó las piernas y él, de pie, le quitó las botas y el pantalón. Abriendo las piernas, ella le sacó el slip, comprobando la veracidad del mito de los hombres de color. Philip dejó su miembro a las caricias de Katherine que introdujo suavemente en su boca saboreándolo con lentos movimientos de su lengua. Él hizo lo propio con el sexo de la chica para luego quitarle el resto de su ropa interior y dejarla a merced de él, que se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella y la penetró. Ambos jadearon presa del placer. Ella sintió un profundo dolor, no era virgen pero hasta entonces nadie le había hecho gozar de esa manera. Philip empujó con suavidad hasta que ya no pudo más. Una vez que terminaron, ambos quedaron abrazados entre aquel montón de heno. Durante un rato no dijeron nada, el contraste del color de sus cuerpos parecía formar un caprichoso dibujo. Philip acarició la mejilla de Kathy y recorrió su cuello con los dedos hasta reparar en la piedra que ella llevaba colgando de una cadenita de oro.

-Bonito colgante - dijo él en voz baja.-  
-Mi madre me lo regaló, es algo muy preciado para mí - respondió ella también en voz baja mientras sujetaba suavemente el collar.- Me recuerda a ella y al resto de mi familia, les veo tan pocas veces- suspiró.-  
-Me pregunto qué diría si te viesen ahora conmigo, no creo que les hiciera muy felices.- Se sonrió su interlocutor.-  
-Yo estoy muy feliz contigo, y es lo único que les interesaría a mis padres. Siempre me dicen que debo encontrar a alguien y formar una familia, sobre todo mi padre.- Añadió ella, ahora con tono de fastidio.-  
-Pero no creo que les gustase que lo hicieras de esta manera. A decir verdad, hemos hecho el amor sin tomar precauciones,- advirtió él.- No me gustaría que eso te trajese complicaciones.  
-Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo ni un segundo- sonrió Katherine mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre los brazos de él aseverando.- Nunca me han hecho sentir mejor. Pero no te preocupes, yo tomo anticonceptivos.- Hizo una ligera pausa para desenredarse el collar de su pelo y añadió.- Mi vida sexual es muy activa, me he acostado con muchos hombres...es gracioso. Como te dije antes, mi propio compañero me ha hecho proposiciones esta misma tarde y yo le rechacé. Es sólo un crio pero quería acostarse conmigo sólo porque había oído que soy una especie de ninfómana.  
-No creo que lo seas - rebatió Philip jugueteando con el cabello de Kathy.-  
-Me gustan mucho los hombres, es verdad. Pero elijo con quién me voy a la cama, para mí lo que ahora cuenta es mi trabajo. Ya estoy harta de que cuando muchos me miran solo vean una cara y un cuerpo, en lugar de a una profesional.  
-Te comprendo bien, me pasa lo mismo. Siempre tengo que estar demostrando mi valía para que no me discriminen por mi color...  
-Es duro, tener siempre que estar demostrando que eres el mejor en la que haces- convino ella mientras se levantaba.- Solo para que te permitan seguir haciéndolo…

 

Su amante también se levantó y ambos se vistieron. Kathy miró su reloj, ya eran más de las ocho. Habían estado juntos cerca de dos horas, casi había olvidado lo de esa reunión del clan. El joven se ofreció a ir con ella.

-No me perdonaría que te pasase nada, quiero estar allí contigo.  
-No, Philip, sé cuidar de mí...vete a tu casa, no estarás seguro si salen a cazar. Yo debo volver para cambiarme...

 

Él no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Se abrazaron y con un beso profundo se despidieron. Katherine se marchó a su hotel mientras Philip se quedó a terminar de recoger el establo y darles de comer a los caballos.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto lo vas a pagar.- Siseó una voz entre la oscuridad del exterior.-

 

Y es que Christian no podía creerlo, su corazón le decía que lo que había visto y oído no era cierto. Pero su cabeza se lo rebatía. Después de irse a informar al Clan había vuelto al establo con dos de sus miembros y había podido ver a Kathy haciendo el amor con ese negro. ¿Cómo había podido ella hacerle algo así? Ver a ese asqueroso mono poseyendo algo que tendría que haber sido para él. La había ensuciado, profanado...ella ya no valía nada. Los hermanos tenían razón. Ya se lo advirtieron. Solo era una ramera. Una zorra promiscua que merecía un castigo por su horrible iniquidad. Pero antes, sería ese cerdo el que lo pagase. Los miembros del clan que le acompañaban tampoco salían de su asombro. No quisieron interrumpirles pues tenían una curiosidad morbosa, pero ahora que la forastera se había marchado le ajustarían las cuentas a ese negro. En eso pensaban los tres regocijándose de ello mientras se dispusieron a atacarle.

-No te preocupes hermano.- Le dijo uno de ellos al enfurecido Christian.- Le daremos una buena lección. Una que jamás olvidará.

 

Eso hizo sonreír al chico. Entre tanto y ajeno a esas sombrías intenciones hacia su persona Philip estaba pensando aun en Kathy. Era una mujer maravillosa y él creía que se había enamorado de ella. ¿O sólo fue el puro deseo?...lo pensaba cuando estaba cepillando a uno de los caballos. Tan absorto estaba tratando de dilucidar aquello que no se percató de la presencia de los miembros del clan hasta que le golpearon en la nuca con un palo, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Uno de ellos le escupió siseando con regocijo.

-Ahora comenzará la fiesta…

 

Por su parte Katherine se duchó y se cambió de ropa, ya estaba dispuesta. Pensó en dónde se habría metido su operador de cámara. Como no le vio por allí pensó que se habría marchado después de lo ocurrido. Mejor así, sólo sería una molestia o quizás algo peor. Podría estar compinchado con esos tipos. Ahora volvía a su recuerdo la conversación que mantuvieron en el coche, cuando el chico le advirtió contra Philip. ¡Ojalá que no tuviera que ver con eso! Posiblemente habría estado celoso. Decidió dejarlo estar y prepararse. Pasó una hora hasta que estuvo lista, con una grabadora y su cámara de fotos se dirigió hacia ese granero. Entonces, cuando salía de la puerta de su habitación, Christian se abalanzó sobre ella sorprendiéndola…

 

Una hora antes Philip había despertado atado de pies y manos en un lugar que no recordaba, al aclarársele la mente después de ese golpe que aún le zumbaba en la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba en el granero donde iba a reunirse el clan. O mejor dicho, donde ya estaban reunidos. Rodeándole había un grupo de unos veinte o más encapuchados vestidos por completo de blanco. Unos cinco de ellos se sentaban en lo que parecía un estrado. El joven no tuvo ocasión de hablar, ya que uno de ellos dijo con voz ceremoniosa dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-El Santo Tribunal de esta Hermandad abre su sesión, el acusado, ese negro, culpable de violación...  
-¿Qué?,- pudo decir Philip más atónito que asustado.-  
-Has violado a una mujer blanca, ¡sucio negro!,- espetó otro de esos encapuchados- tenemos testigos que te han visto, en el establo de Paers, esta tarde...  
-¡Yo no he violado a nadie! - chilló con tono desesperado corrigiendo a su acusador -hicimos el amor...- 

 

Un latigazo le cayó en las costillas haciéndole gritar de dolor sin que pudiera concluir la frase.

-¡Mientes negro!- dijo uno de los encapuchados muy furioso - pero vas a pagar por ello. - Volvió a darle otro latigazo pero Philip ahora aguantó sin quejarse.  
\- ¿Qué sentiste al probar la carne blanca eh?...cerdo...- Le escupió otro miembro del clan.- ¿Te gustó, verdad?...

 

El interpelado no pudo ni hacer amago por replicar, sobre él cayó otro latigazo que le hizo crujir las costillas. En tanto escuchaba una amenaza que le heló la sangre.

-Vas a morir, pero de una forma dolorosa, muy dolorosa, por atreverte a tocar a una mujer de nuestra raza.  
-¡Eres un cobarde! - respondió Philip sobreponiéndose al dolor- eso es mentira, los dos lo quisimos.

 

Uno de los encapuchados le hizo callar de un puñetazo en el rostro. La sangre de su nariz bañó sus labios mientras el agredido se dolía del golpe recibido.

-Levantadlo- ordenó uno de los encapuchados.- Ahora vamos a dictar sentencia. 

 

Cumpliendo de inmediato esa orden dos acólitos más elevaron a su ensangrentado prisionero y le sujetaron, mientras uno de ellos empuñaba un cuchillo bastante afilado. Entonces otro se quitó la capucha, era Christian que miraba a Philip con una expresión de odio visceral.

-Maldito negro, ¡era mía!… ¿me oyes? ¡Era mía y tú la has ensuciado con tu maldito semen negro! Pero no lo volverás a hacer...- aulló fuera de sí – ¡No volverás a profanar el cuerpo de una mujer blanca nunca más!...

 

Su prisionero comprendió con horror lo que esos tipos planeaban hacerle. Trató de patalear y resistirse pero era en vano, estaba muy fuertemente atado. Entonces el del cuchillo se acercó a él y de un tajo seccionó su miembro que cayó al suelo. La sangre manaba a borbotones de la entrepierna de Philip que estaba aullando y gritando de dolor a punto de desmayarse. Pese a ello uno de los encapuchados le levantó la cara.

-¡Vas a pedirnos de rodillas que te matemos! - rio.- Y no te preocupes, lo haremos, pero después de divertirnos un poco. Y luego le tocará el turno a esa zorra traidora a su raza que ha fornicado contigo.

 

Christian miraba incrédulo aquel espectáculo, él no creyó que fueran tan sangriento. Al principio le había parecido muy bien la idea, pero luego pensó que sólo con que le diesen una buena paliza a aquel negro y le aterrorizaran, bastaría. Vomitó ante aquel dantesco espectáculo y salió de allí. Lo peor es que irían a por Katherine, y él pese a todo quería protegerla. Sin pérdida de tiempo fue a avisarla, después de quitarse el traje del clan. Llegó al hotel y la sorprendió abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Suéltame! - chilló la chica tratando de zafarse - estás loco...  
-¡No, no Katherine! - gritaba el chico fuera de sí increpándola a su vez.- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo como eso?..¿Cómo has podido hacérmelo?..

 

La aludida se quedó petrificada, comprendió enseguida a lo que él se refería. No pasaron muchos segundos sin que un enloquecido Christian se lo confirmase.

-Yo no era lo bastante bueno para ti…eso podría haberlo entendido. Pero ¡un negro, un jodido negro te ha follado, y a ti ha gustado! ¿Verdad?, no eres más que una zorra. 

 

Kathy no dijo nada pero sí que actuó. De una patada logró librarse de él y levantarse, pero Christian estaba entre la puerta y ella. La muchacha le advirtió furiosa.

-Apártate o tendré que hacerte daño de verdad.  
-¿Daño?,- chilló él. - ¿Más todavía de lo que me has hecho? No, eso no es posible...yo te deseaba, creía que eras una mujer especial, al no querer acostarte conmigo pensé que era yo el que se había pasado. Quería pedirte perdón, te seguí, pero tú estabas con él. Os vi a los dos, ¡maldita sea!...- rechinó lleno de furia y resentimiento para sentenciar.- A mí me echaste pero te abriste de piernas para un sucio negro.

 

Pese a que estaba alucinada por la mirada de locura pasional que veía en él Katherine le respondió tratando de controlarse lo más que pudo.

-Mi vida es mía, me acuesto con quien yo quiero y él es más hombre de lo que tú podrás serlo nunca.- Le espetó con desprecio.- En todos los aspectos.

La chica confiaba en que eso hundiese a Christian para poder apartarle de la puerta pero en lugar de eso él fue quién la descolocó cuando se rio despectivamente y añadió con sorna.

-Querrás decir que era un hombre...ahora no lo creo, mis hermanos ya le han dado su merecido...  
-¿Qué le habéis hecho?,- gritó ella aterrada.- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- insistió saltando sobre el sorprendido muchacho al que apartó de la puerta tras darle una patada.-  
-¿No ves que he venido por ti? A pesar de todo te quiero Katherine, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño...En cuanto terminen con ese cerdo irán a por ti. - Pudo decir el dolorido chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.- Yo quiero protegerte.  
-¡Quítate de mi vista, escoria! - aulló ella mientras salía corriendo. Usando su teléfono móvil llamó al FBI. Tras explicar brevemente la situación les instó a que mandasen a alguien lo más rápido posible.- Creo que han matado a una persona, por favor dense prisa. - Les dio la dirección de aquel pueblo y de donde podrían estar los culpables.-

 

Después corrió al coche, arrancó a toda velocidad y fue directa al granero. Aparcó a unos metros y tocando la piedra su collar invocó con un grito.

-¡Corazón puro del Trueno, dame el poder!...

 

Se transformó en justiciera y se decidió a irrumpir a la fuerza. Pensaba arrasarlo todo y acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino...pero al entrar en el granero, éste estaba vacío. Entre la penumbra sólo pudo ver, tendido en el suelo y entre un gran charco de sangre, el cuerpo de Philip.

-¡Oh Dios! – Fue lo único que pudo exclamar llevándose ambas manos a la boca.-

 

Corriendo hacia él con la esperanza de que estuviese vivo, Kathy quedo horrorizada cuando pudo ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Luchando por no vomitar y llorando trató de reanimarle.

-Philip, soy yo, por favor, ¡háblame!...

 

El interpelado aún seguía con vida, no obstante su visión estaba muy borrosa porque había perdido mucha sangre. Vio la figura de una mujer vestida de forma extraña, con un antifaz sobre la cara. Su voz le era familiar, pese a su estado la reconoció como a una de las Justicieras. ¿Qué haría allí?...pensó mientras se esforzaba por hablar...

-¿Eres una justiciera?....- musitó con voz entrecortada mientras su interlocutora asentía.-  
-Soy yo Philip,- le confesó ella que se quitó el antifaz y él pudo ver el rostro de Katherine dominado por el llanto.- Te pondrás bien, te sacaré de aquí.  
-Veo que era verdad que sabías cuidar de ti, estoy muy mal. Por favor, no me mires...no podría soportar que vieras lo que me han hecho...  
-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará- le animó ella tratando de dominarse.-  
-Vete, sálvate,- le pidió él - Te matarán si te encuentran aquí.  
-No, antes acabaré con todos ellos - escupió Kathy con rabia.- 

 

En ese instante notó un crepitar y olor a quemado, el granero estaba ardiendo. Afuera se escuchaban gritos de júbilo y risas. Asomándose un poco, Katherine vio a un nutrido grupo de miembros del clan que se divertían celebrando aquello.

-Tienes que aguantar. Te sacaré de aquí Philip - le aseguró ella mientras volvía a ponerse su antifaz.- 

 

Intentó moverle pero era inútil, pesaba demasiado y ella no quería hacer un movimiento brusco que empeorase su estado. Trató de arrastrarle hasta la puerta de salida, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Furiosa y desesperada, Katherine lanzó un rayo de energía que hizo saltar el cierre en mil pedazos. De una patada abrió la puerta. Las llamas comenzaban a devorar el granero. Los miembros del clan se dieron cuenta de que ella trataba de salir y se dirigieron hacia allí empuñando palos y piedras.

-Tú morirás con ese negro...- gritaban.-  
-¡Bastardos cobardes! - chilló Katherine que les lanzó rayos de energía mandando a algunos de ellos varios metros atrás, dejándoles malheridos.- ¡Ahora vais a ver! - sacó su látigo y golpeó sin contemplaciones a todo el que se interpusiera mientras esquivaba una lluvia de piedras.- ¡Fuera de aquí!

 

Uno de los miembros del clan se acercó a Philip con ánimo de rematarlo, pero Kathy le golpeó con el látigo desgarrándole la túnica y haciéndole manar sangre por un costado. Mientras el acólito aullaba de dolor, ella le golpeó con una patada en el estómago, dejándole fuera de combate.

-¿Queréis más?- les gritó henchida de odio y desafío.- ¡Adelante! Aquí estoy. Venid si os atrevéis...

 

Esos tipos se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto. No esperaban semejante resistencia. No obstante se daban cuenta de su superioridad en número y eso les hizo envalentonarse una vez más.

-Vas a morir, perra lunática - gritaron algunos de ellos mientras atacaban.- Igual que esa maldita periodista en cuanto demos con ella.  
-Eres otra traidora a la raza blanca. Como esas zorras de la reina Serenity y sus princesitas. - Espetó otro.-

 

Katherine ni se molestó en replicar, les esquivó y comenzó a golpearles. Entre aquel progresivo manto de llamas que amenazaba con envolverles ella se desembarazó de sus atacantes y corrió a sacar a Philip, pero éste al ver la situación se había incorporado trabajosamente para tratar de hacer algo por esa valerosa mujer. Cuando Kathy fue a ayudarle uno del clan a su espalda le tiró un cuchillo, Philip lo vio y pudo reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban para interponerse. El arma voló clavándose en su espalda y él cayó muerto al suelo. La muchacha, paralizada por el horror, intentó reanimarle hasta que vio los ojos de él que miraban hacia el vacío. Entonces ella chilló de rabia y comenzó a lanzar rayos cada vez más potentes con una mano, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de él con la otra. Los del clan se apartaron, malheridos muchos de ellos. Katherine tuvo que dejar suavemente el cuerpo de Philip. Apenas podía ya respirar sin inhalar humo. Si no se daba prisa estaría condenada. Sin poder dejar de llorar le dio un último beso y salió como pudo del granero que empezaba a derrumbarse consumido por el fuego. Ahora el exterior era un caos, gritos de miembros de la hermandad heridos y sirenas de coches que debían ser los pertenecientes a los agentes del FBI que habían llegado al fin. La mayoría de los del clan trataban de huir, algunos lo lograron, otros fueron detenidos. La justiciera, presa de la furia, vio al que había arrojado el cuchillo y logró enroscarle su látigo al cuello, comenzó a apretar mientras aullaba.

-¡Ahora seré yo la que haga justicia, tú vas a morir! Y te ajusticiaré según vuestras costumbres. Eso te gustará, ¿verdad canalla?- Espetó mientras lanzaba su látigo a una robusta rama de árbol y lo recuperaba nuevamente tratando de izar a ese tipo para ahorcarle.- ¡A la horca!…

 

Los agentes del FBI ya tenían la situación controlada cuando advirtieron lo que ella estaba haciendo. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe, le gritó con un megáfono.

-Ya basta Dama del Trueno, no lo hagas, deja que la justicia se encargue de él...  
-¿Justicia?- chilló ella con la voz teñida de rabia.- ¿Y qué justicia hay para el que han asesinado? ¿Y para las familias que han torturado? Merece la muerte, aquí y ahora – sentenció.-

 

Y entre tanto seguía tirando del látigo mientras el acólito trataba de aferrarse a él para intentar evitar la muerte por asfixia.

-Por favor, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos,- le pidió nuevamente el agente- con lo que hemos visto aquí tenemos pruebas suficientes para encerrarles de por vida. Ellos son los asesinos, no tú. No te conviertas en alguien como ellos, eres una justiciera... ¿qué pensarán tus compañeras y el resto de la gente que cree en ti y en ellas?

 

Katherine no quería oírle, se resistía a dejarse convencer. Esos cerdos debían pagar con la vida por lo que habían hecho. Era el único lenguaje que esos bastardos comprendían, el del miedo y la muerte. Pero, su conciencia le decía que si lo hacía nunca en su vida podría descansar. No podría volver a mirar jamás a sus padres ni a sus compañeras ni a su madrina Minako a la cara. Finalmente soltó su látigo del cuello de aquel tipo que cayó como un fardo, tosiendo y luchando por respirar. Vio cómo se quitaba la capucha. Horrorizada descubrió que era sólo un muchacho, debía tener la edad de Christian. Sollozando, la Dama del Trueno corrió lejos de allí ignorando los avisos de los agentes para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- preguntó uno de los agentes al del megáfono.- ¿Deberíamos arrestarla? 

 

Todos los demás miembros del FBI estaban confusos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que su jefe les dijo con un tono más tranquilizador.

-Yo no he visto a nadie a quién detener. Salvo a estos tipejos. ¿Y usted?

 

Su perplejo subalterno le miró con ojos como platos, no obstante enseguida se rehízo y afirmó.

-No señor, tampoco he visto a nadie más. Quizás haya sido mi imaginación.  
-De momento nos ocuparemos de estos malnacidos. Gracias a ese soplo anónimo vamos a desarticular a esta banda de criminales.

Todos asintieron de modo cómplice y su jefe añadió señalando al todavía jadeante miembro del clan que luchaba por respirar y se frotaba el cuello.

-Recoged a ese tipo y vámonos de aquí, habrá que llamar a los forenses y comenzar las investigaciones.

 

Los agentes se alegraron de no tener que ir a por la Dama del Trueno. Tanto ella como sus compañeras habían hecho mucho por ayudar durante años y además se hacían cargo de la situación por la que aquella justiciera había atravesado al enfrentarse sola a toda esa chusma. La aludida, ya transformada en Katherine, había vuelto al hotel, llorando y sin apenas fuerzas. Quería salir de allí a toda costa, abandonar ese maldito pueblo y esa región cuanto antes. Había conseguido un reportaje digno de un nuevo premio, pero eso no devolvería la vida a Philip. En su desesperación incluso pensó en destruir las fotos, las grabaciones y las cintas de video y olvidar.

-¡No! - Se dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.- No puedo hacer eso…Habría muerto por nada…

 

Y desde luego que esa no era la solución. La gente debía saber lo que había ocurrido allí. Se lo debía a Philip y a todos los que habían sufrido la lacra de la discriminación. Aquel era el mejor tributo que podría ofrecer. En cuanto a Christian, no sabría dónde estaría o hacia donde habría ido. La verdad es que no le importaba, sólo deseó no volver a verlo nunca más. Se tumbó en la cama y el sueño la venció. Al día siguiente abandonó ese lugar, tomando un autobús rumbo al aeropuerto y un avión que la devolvió a su casa. Junto a ella trajo un reportaje que al emitirse le dio de nuevo la máxima audiencia y que dedicó muy emotivamente a la memoria de Philip. Después agradeció las felicitaciones con frialdad y se marchó a su casa. Estaba cansada y sólo deseaba que pasase tiempo, trabajar en otro reportaje para poder olvidarse de esto. Había sacado a la luz algo terrible, con nombres de muchos implicados que antes de esto eran respetables miembros de sus comunidades. Gracias a ella, el FBI tenía pruebas para comenzar bastantes juicios. Lo único que no salió fue la intervención de la Dama del Trueno. Katherine no la incluyó. Tampoco el FBI quería que lo hiciera, así que no hubo ningún problema. Descansaba en su habitación cuando el teléfono sonó, no contestó, no quería hablar con nadie que llamase para pedirle una entrevista. Pero cuando se accionó el contestador y escuchó la voz de su madre, se levantó como un resorte y descolgó el aparato.

-¡Mamá!- pudo balbucear emocionada.-   
-Hola Kathy, felicidades hija, hemos visto tu reportaje por televisión. Incluso tu hermano Mazoui me ha llamado, se ha quedado impresionado. Pero me ha dicho que presentía que algo malo te sucedía y estaba preocupado. ¿Estás bien?..

 

A Katherine se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas, trató de responder dominando sus sentimientos pero fue incapaz de controlarse, se derrumbó y lloró.

-Hija, ¿qué te ocurre?...- preguntó Karaberasu cada vez más preocupada.- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿puedo ayudarte?...  
-¡Me gustaría verte mamá! Tengo que hablar con alguien. No puedo soportar esto yo sola.- Respondió a duras penas entre el llanto.- Casi…yo, casi…  
-Tranquilízate cariño. Iré a verte, mañana mismo tomo un avión y estoy allí...trata de dormir y no te muevas de casa.- Le pidió Karaberasu bastante alarmada.-  
-Gracias mamá.- Musitó la joven que colgó el teléfono.-

Su madre, muy preocupada, comenzó a de inmediato a preparar su equipaje.

-Solo espero que no haya hecho nada irreparable.- Pensaba Karaberasu con patente temor.- Tengo que verla enseguida…

 

Kathy trataba de enjugar sus lágrimas y de tranquilizarse, se decía que ella era una mujer fuerte, una justiciera, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que la ilusionaba era que su madre llegaría al día siguiente. Trató de dormir pero no podía, estaba a punto de tomarse algún somnífero para poder hacerlo cuando escuchó un ruido sospechoso en la cocina. Se levantó y fue hacia allí con sigilo. Al entrar, la sombra de alguien se lanzó sobre ella pero la esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. La figura se levantó y respondió dándole una bofetada que la tiró al suelo. Kathy estaba muy débil por la tensión y los nervios, apenas podía levantarse. Entonces ese intruso dio la luz, era Christian que la miraba con ojos de locura.

-Hola Kathy, me has echado de menos ¿a que sí? Yo he soñado contigo a todas horas, pero siempre era lo mismo, te veía con ese maldito negro, una y otra vez, dime ¿qué podría hacer para quitarme esa mala pesadilla?  
-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- Pudo preguntar ella, casi más sorprendida que asustada.-  
-Todavía quedan personas decentes en el mundo. Y una de ellas me dio tu dirección.- Se sonrió perversamente el joven.-   
-Vete y déjame, te lo suplico - le pidió ella completamente derrumbada por la presión.- Ya me has hecho bastante daño.  
-Tú sí que me has hecho daño, ¡maldita zorra! - escupió él - Debo castigarte por eso.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Violarme? - Chilló Kathy que se tumbó en el suelo en actitud aparentemente sumisa, desabotonándose el camisón.- Está bien. Hazlo, si eso es lo que quieres, pero luego vete y no vuelvas jamás.

 

Christian la miró desconcertado. Eso sí que jamás lo habría llegado a prever. No sabía que pensar. La tenía toda para él, en el piso de ella y no se le resistiría. Era todo como él lo había imaginado, desde que la vio por primera vez en la televisión, cuando estaba en su cuarto rodeado de posters y fotografías de ella. Pero no...No podía olvidar que antes lo había hecho con ese negro, ¿qué era él?, ¿el segundo plato? ¿Tendría que compartirla con el recuerdo de ese mono dentro de ella? Estaría sucia, por mucho que se hubiera lavado y le mancharía a él. Mientras pensaba en eso se acercó junto a Katherine. Pese a todo el deseo le impulsaba. Quizás si hacía el amor con ella la volvería nuevamente pura. Y entonces esa muchacha comprendería quién era un verdadero hombre. Sonriente ante esa idea se aproximó agachándose para tocarla. Ella entonces pareció reaccionar. Cuando ese chico estaba a su alcance y con la guardia baja le propinó una patada en sus partes que le hizo caer al suelo doblándose por el dolor. Kathy aprovechó para golpearle con un cenicero y dejarle inconsciente. Pudo atarle de forma precaria con unas cuerdas y llamar a la policía. El muchacho despertó poco antes de que los representantes de la ley llegaran. Al verse en ese estado, atado y sujeto a una de las sillas, se dirigió a la mujer con tinte conciliador.

-Mira, quizás ha habido un malentendido. Yo te amo, de veras. Lo eres todo para mí. Podíamos ser felices los dos juntos. Olvidarás a ese negro. Ya lo verás.  
-Me das asco.- Pudo sisearle ella dándole la espalda.- ¡Estás loco!…

 

Pero no tuvo más remedio que meterse en el baño y tomar un par de pastillas. La tensión la estaba destrozando, se sentía mal y con nauseas. 

-Vaya- se sonrió el chico al verla.- Además eres una drogata. Ya lo decía yo…No podías ser tan perfecta.  
-No, no soy perfecta.- Pudo replicar la aludida extrañamente relajada ahora para agregar.- Nunca dije que lo fuera. Si te hiciste otra idea de mí siento mucho haberte decepcionado. Pero por lo menos yo jamás he deseado el mal de nadie solo por tener un color de piel distinto del mío.  
-¡Tú no sabes nada! - Escupió aquel chico con tono y mirada enloquecidos.- Eres una de esas que se cree moralmente superior. ¿Verdad? Te piensas que podemos relacionarnos con cualquiera. Eres como esa jodida ramera que se hace llamar reina del mundo. Paz y amor para todos, dice. ¡Qué bien viven a costa nuestra ella y su cortejo de zorras! Son todas unas desviadas y unas promiscuas. Si… desean destruir nuestra civilización y nuestras tradiciones… Mezclarlo todo y a todos. Pues no se lo vamos a permitir.- Chilló totalmente enajenado para concluir su pasional alegato.-

 

Katherine solo pudo mover la cabeza más con desaprobación y desprecio que con ira. Suspiró largamente antes de replicar.

-En el fondo me das lástima. Nunca comprenderás lo que ellas han hecho por todos nosotros.

 

Aunque su interlocutor no dijo ya nada más. Solo se reía de forma demencial. Por fortuna no tuvo ya que soportarle mucho. La policía llegó al poco rato y tras tomarla declaración se llevaron a Christian que había sido identificado por alguno de los detenidos como miembro del Clan.

-Señorita, tendremos que llamarla a declarar para el reconocimiento.- Le informó un agente de policía en tanto se llevaban al detenido que al ver llegar a los agentes comenzó a gritar y amenazar a la muchacha. El policía al escuchar aquello, inquirió a Kathy.- Si desea presentar cargos por allanamiento e intento de agresión, estamos a su disposición.

 

Katherine sólo pudo asentir débilmente. Pese a las pastillas estaba inmensamente cansada y se dejó caer en la cama una vez se marchó la policía. Ésta vez no precisó de somníferos, por fin, el sueño la venció…

 

Soñaba con una época más feliz. Siendo esa adolescente llena de energía que cantaba con ilusión y la esperanza de forjarse una carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Ahí estaba con sus primas, su amiga Amatista y el primo Granate. Aquellas giras con el grupo por varios países del mundo. Recordó que una vez actuaron en Japón. Cantando un tema en homenaje a sus mentoras y madrinas.

 

Un beso a la luz de las estrellas  
Un beso a la luz de la luna

mire debajo del arcoíris una luz muy lejos de la temporada  
En lo profundo de la esquina de mi corazón que aparecen de repente, me hace parar.  
Pulidas y brillantes lluvia Luz de las Estrellas, Mírame.  
Pulidas y brillantes lluvia Luz de las Estrellas, Mírame.

Y en esta noche solitaria, parece que estoy solo, pero eso puede cambiar.  
Misteriosa lluvia de la luz de la luna, empujó detrás de mí.   
Yo volando en la ciudad, el tiempo de espera

La forma en que mi mente está, no dejo que el futuro viento sople hacia la mirada hacia fuera de mi mente  
De esta manera, creo firmemente he pensado en alguien en ese instante.  
Algún día, me hará más fuerte a partir de esto.

 

Pulidas y brillantes lluvia Luz de las Estrellas, Mírame.  
Con tanto una sonrisa y el llanto, bueno, algo hermoso vendrá de ayer.  
Misteriosa lluvia de la luz de la luna, empujó detrás de mí.  
Por fin, estoy empezando a sentir la materia de la verdad.

(Starlight ni kisu site. Sailor Moon. Crédito al autor)

 

Y recordaba con una sonrisa como tuvieron que aprenderse la letra de memoria. Al menos, Amatista, Kerria y ella. Dado que Idina que aprendió siendo niña en sus estancias en el santuario Hikawa, como Granate que había nacido y crecido en Tokio, hablaban perfectamente japonés y les hicieron de intérpretes ayudándolas a aprenderse aquello. Y a su memoria acudieron también las imágenes de dos mujeres, rubia una y morena otra, que estaban asistiendo a su concierto. Al acabar, la morena se abrazó a Idina. Al parecer ésta la conocía bien. De hecho esa señora, que vestía un elegante conjunto de falda y blusa color rojo, le comentó con visible orgullo.

-¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien! ¡Ojalá tus padres hubiesen podido venir a presenciarlo!  
-Muchas gracias madrina Rei.- Repuso la chica esbozando una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Habéis estado estupendas.- Convino la otra mujer, de larga cabellera rubia, que llevaba adornada por un lazo rojo.-   
-Una lástima que las otras no hayan podido venir- Suspiró su compañera comentando.- Usagi siempre tan liada con sus cosas. Makoto en ese retiro de entrenamiento para relajarse y Ami estudiando como siempre nuevas técnicas en un simposio de medicina.  
-¡Ya sabes cómo son!- Sonrió su amiga encogiéndose de hombros para sentenciar.- Pero aquí estamos las ídolos para dar fe del talento de estas jovencitas.  
-¡Y jovencito! - Terció un divertido Granate.- Lástima que Makoina no pudiera venir, me habría encantado verla.  
-Tienes mucha razón. Discúlpanos. - Se rio la rubia, que, tras guiñarle un ojo le dijo.- Ya le diremos a Mako-chan que estuviste genial. Y tú, querida ahijada… me ha encantado tu actuación.  
-Muchas gracias.- Se sonrojó Kathy.-

 

Desde luego esa mujer tenía mucho estilo. Ambas en realidad eran muy elegantes, parecían tener una especie de aura que las envolvía. Katherine deseaba poder llegar a ser así algún día. Y para ella recibir cumplidos de su madrina, que era además una famosísima ídolo en Japón y una artista conocida y admirada a nivel internacional era algo sencillamente increíble.

-Mi tía Alannah siempre me anima a cantar y a no tener miedo al público.- Le explicó la chica.-  
-Tu tía tiene mucha razón.- Convino Minako que ahora con un tono más serio y al parecer preocupado añadió.- En el mundo del espectáculo y sobre todo en la vida, no debes tener miedo de afrontar las situaciones que te irán surgiendo.  
-Pero madrina, a veces sí que tengo miedo.- Repuso ella, siendo sin embargo ya adulta.-

 

Ahora se encontraba a solas con su interlocutora, en un lugar indefinido. Su madrina iba vestida de guerrera de la justicia y le sonreía con calidez.

-Cariño…no digo que nunca se deba tener miedo. Todos lo tenemos, no obstante lo fundamental está en saber vencerlo cuando la causa lo merece.   
-Yo tengo miedo.- Le confesó la joven entre sollozos ahora.- Mucho miedo…  
-¿De qué?- Se interesó Minako observándola con afecto.-  
-De no estar a la altura que esperáis todos de mí. De fracasar…de no ser más que una yonqui. Alguien que solo es capaz de funcionar con pastillas, aguardando al subidón para funcionar. Temo no ser lo bastante buena como para cumplir con mi destino… No ser digna de vosotros…no encontrar mi lugar en el mundo…y quedarme sola…

 

La guerrera Venus la observaba compadecida y enseguida la envolvió entre sus brazos dejándola llorar.

-No mi niña…No debes creer eso. Todos te queremos mucho. Y eso lo sabes en tu interior. Recurre a tus padres, a tu hermano, a tus primas y amigas y a mí… siempre que lo precises…

 

Katherine solo podía llorar en brazos de su madrina aunque la calidez de ésta la hacía sentir mejor. Poco a poco aquel sueño se fue difuminando y luego ya no recordó nada más. Al amanecer despertó con lágrimas en la cara. 

-Sí, debo ser fuerte y sacar esa fortaleza de ellos.- Se dijo cuándo se levantó.- Gracias madrina Minako, princesa de Venus…ahora me siento un poco mejor. 

 

Pese a todo estaba muy cansada. La chica hizo lo que su madre le sugiriese el día anterior. En efecto no salió, ni quiso hablar con nadie. Para ella las horas se hicieron eternas, el día y la tarde se arrastraron penosamente. Sentada en un sillón, aguardaba a su madre hasta que escuchó el ruido del timbre del portal, corrió a abrir.

-¿Quién es?...- Susurró con voz ronca al auricular.-  
-Hija, soy yo- respondió Karaberasu con tono preocupado.- Ábreme por favor...

 

La muchacha abrió la puerta y esperó con gran impaciencia los segundos que su madre tardaría en subir. Pese a no tratarse de mucho tiempo para Kathy eso fue una eternidad. Cuando Karaberasu llamó a la puerta, ella se apresuró a abrir, tardando algo más de lo normal por el nerviosismo y el temblor de sus manos. Por fin, abriendo de par en par, madre e hija se abrazaron. Kathy volvió a llorar sujetándose a ella y su madre la ayudó a entrar. Kalie miró a su hija muy preocupada, a sus ojos estaba bastante desmejorada y realmente pálida.

-Hija mía, cuéntamelo todo y desahógate...

 

Kathy lo hizo y se sintió mucho mejor. Lo único que no iba a explicarle era su problema con las pastillas. Karaberasu sólo pudo abrazarla y tratar de hacerla descansar. Gracias a ella que convenció a su hija de que la acompañase durante unos días a su casa y a ver a su hermano y sus sobrinas, Katherine se fue encontrando mejor. Llegó a superarlo y años después, seguía en la brecha como una famosa reportera, pero sin poder olvidar nunca lo que pasó. Todos los años llevaba unas flores a las ruinas del granero, donde se recordaba a Philip con una sencilla lápida. Le asignaron un operador de cámara nuevo, de nombre William, Billie para los amigos, que era completamente diferente a Christian, quién fue finalmente recluido en un psiquiátrico. Así, pasó el tiempo y Katherine hizo otros reportajes de éxito, algunos muy interesantes y conoció a personajes muy notables, que produjeron un gran impacto en ella, sobre todo alguien tan atormentado como la propia joven, pero eso será otra historia...


	26. Expiar el pasado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos jóvenes se encontraran, ambos unidos por la necesidad de rehabilitarse de su pasado. Todo en medio de un desastre natural y un reportaje.

A una gran distancia en el Espacio, una nave se acercaba velozmente hacia la Tierra. Su ocupante, medio dormido, captaba las transmisiones de video que le llegaban. Una de ellas le hizo despertar, era una canción, cantada por una voz de mujer muy bella. 

Cierra la puerta  
Encierra el mundo lejos  
todas las luchas se han ido de este corazón herido  
A través del suelo  
sueños y sombras juegan  
Como refugiados del soplido del viento

 

La nave entró en la atmósfera terrestre. Y el guerrero, muy fascinado por esa melodía y la letra, decidió tomar la dirección que le indicaba su transmisor.

-Debe de ser ella, sin duda.- Se dijo en tanto seguía aquella tonada.-

Llamo al hombre  
Que trata con amor más allá del arreglo  
Él puede sanar el mundo  
De corazones que necesitan cuidado  
Brilla con una luz Adelante  
Cuando el siguiente paso no está claro  
Llamo al hombre  
Se le necesita aquí…

 

En un plató de televisión, Katherine completaba una de sus actuaciones musicales. Según desgranaba la letra de la canción, aquel guerrero bajaba a la estratosfera y después a la troposfera, haciendo su entrada en el ámbito de la biosfera del planeta.

Cierro mis ojos  
Recuerdo cuando  
Tu dulce amor llenaba este cuarto vacío.  
Las lágrimas que lloré  
No lo traerán de vuelta  
A menos que la solitaria Estrella caiga

Llamo al hombre  
Que trata con amor más allá del arreglo  
Él puede sanar el mundo  
De corazones que necesitan cuidado  
Brilla con una luz Adelante  
Cuando el siguiente paso no está claro  
Llamo al hombre  
Se le necesita aquí…

 

-Siento que me llama.- Se decía aquel individuo en tanto no podía dejar de escuchar aquella canción con admiración.- Aquí es donde debía venir…Puede que en este planeta se hallen las respuestas.

Su nave tomó una altura de sólo unas centenas de metros para avanzar algunos kilómetros y finalmente dirigirse contra el suelo. Allí frenó suavemente para estrellarse sin demasiada brusquedad. Abriéndose, aquel enorme individuo emergió despacio del interior. Su enorme silueta se recortaba frente al pálido reflejo de la Luna. Tras ajustarse una especie de visor salió raudo volando en dirección a los acordes de la melodía. 

Necesario en el caos y la confusión  
Desde las llanuras al ayuntamiento  
Necesario donde el orgulloso que camina sobre el alambre está presto a caer

Llamo al hombre  
Quien trató con ello una vez  
Él quizás  
Pueda remendar este roto corazón mío  
Brilla con una luz por delante  
Ahora el futuro no está claro

Estaba fascinado por aquella voz y la belleza de la canción que le traía una gran paz interior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sereno.

-Paz… quizás él me ha enviado esta señal, para que sepa que camino he de seguir…- Meditaba.-

Llamo al hombre  
Se le necesita aquí  
Llamo al hombre  
Se le necesita aquí

Se le necesita aquí  
Se le necesita aquí

Llamo al hombre

Se le necesita aquí  
Aquí mismo  
Aquí mismo…

-(Call the Man. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

La tonada prosiguió, cuando concluyó, tras los aplausos, la intérprete se sentó en su puesto de presentadora y dio entrada a uno de sus reportajes.

-Ahora les dejo con el especial del controvertido depósito de residuos nucleares. Nuestro equipo tuvo que luchar mucho por conseguir estas filmaciones, todo para ofrecérselas en directo.

 

Cuando el reportaje entró en antena Katherine se permitió unos segundos para descansar, dedicó alguna que otra sonrisa al público del plató y saludó a alguno de ellos firmando unos autógrafos. Después se retiró por unos minutos a su camerino. Allí, le visitó su amiga Rosy, la maquilladora. Una mujer morena, de unos cincuenta años y algo entrada en kilos que de inmediato comenzó con su labor de retoques, tras ponerle una toalla alrededor del cuello y el pecho para proteger la blusa que la presentadora llevaba.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- le preguntó Kathy mirándose con insistencia al espejo para suspirar -seguro que horrible. En ese estudio hace tanto calor que tenía la impresión de derretirme como un muñeco de cera.  
-Estás bien - se apresuró a asegurarla ésta - sólo necesitas un repaso ligero en las mejillas y secarte el sudor de la frente.  
-¡Uff!- suspiró la reportera de forma larga y pausada.- ¡Qué ganas tengo de acabar esta temporada, menos mal que sólo queda un reportaje!  
-Estás cansada ¿verdad?- le dijo Rosy a la vez que le retocaba.- Eso de ser presentadora debe ser muy duro.  
-Lo es, siempre tienes que estar perfecta, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, eres la que se encarga de ello- sonrió Kathy.- Si no fuera por ti, nadie me miraría...  
-¡Qué tontería!- rio Rosy - tú siempre estás muy guapa, apenas necesitas maquillaje, tienes un cutis increíble.  
-Me viene de familia, mi madre tiene la piel muy tersa. Bueno, creo que debo volver, la pausa del reportaje debe estar al caer. Cuando tengamos más tiempo ya me contarás que tal la familia.  
-Si. Gracias- repuso aquella mujer quitándole la toalla del pecho.- 

 

Katherine se levantó de la silla y salió despidiéndose de Rosy. Volvió al plató del programa y ocupó su puesto ante los espectadores para hacer sus característicos comentarios en la pausa. Solía analizar el reportaje con algún que otro invitado o experto en la materia. Aunque esa noche en particular no le apeteciera demasiado, pero a fin de cuentas era su trabajo… De modo que, luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas volvió al plató…

-Doctor Andrews. Director de la Comisión para la evaluación de la seguridad en la energía. - Saludó a un hombre enjuto y algo entrado en años, de pelo gris.- Bienvenido y muchas gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación.  
-Encantado de estar aquí.- Repuso afablemente ese tipo.-  
-Bien, tengo algunas preguntas para usted.- Comentó la muchacha.- 

 

Afortunadamente tenía su lista preparada. Ella misma fue anotando aquellas cuestiones en tanto hizo ese reportaje. De modo que, sonriendo ante la cámara, comenzó a preguntar.

-Hemos podido ver que en las centrales nucleares se hacen muchas cosas. Y se produce una tremenda cantidad de energía. Sin embargo, eso conlleva unos riesgos. ¿No es cierto?  
-Así es.- Repuso aquel hombre con gesto tranquilo.- Pero las medidas de seguridad son muy exigentes y funcionan a la perfección.  
\- En tal caso, doctor, según nuestros datos existen residuos de alta actividad, compuestos por los elementos del combustible gastado. Los de media producidos por la fisión nuclear y los de baja, todas aquellas herramientas, trajes, etc., que se hayan visto expuestos. ¿Qué riesgos entrañan cada uno?  
-Bien, los primeros se utilizan como combustible y no constituyen una amenaza. Emiten isótopos alfa y se almacenan habitualmente en piscinas, dentro de las propias centrales. Los segundos son los nucleídos…  
-¿Se refiere usted a los isótopos? - Inquirió Kathy consultando sus notas.- Esos sí que son peligrosos, ¿no es cierto?

 

Aquí su interlocutor se hecho hacia atrás en su sillón y llevándose una mano a la barbilla declaró con tintes magistrales.

-Bien, aquí habría que hacer una precisión, señorita. Un nucleído no es lo mismo que un isótopo. En realidad, los isótopos son un tipo de nucleído. Y usted se refiere mayormente a un radio nucleído es un nucleído inestable. Cuando estos emiten radiación son más estables y se transforman en otros nucleídos, o en el mismo menos excitado si ha emitido radiactividad gamma. Y tienen una vida finita. 

Aunque tanto Katherine como el público miraban a aquel individuo con los ojos como platos. Realmente no comprendían gran cosa de esa perorata que estaba disertando. De modo que la periodista decidió reconducir aquello.

 

-Eso es muy interesante doctor, a un nivel mucho más técnico, por supuesto. Pero díganos, por favor. ¿Cómo se almacenan esos residuos?  
-Verá usted. Con los de baja y media intensidad se interponen barreras naturales y artificiales. Dejándoles aislados hasta que su radioactividad decaiga hasta niveles inofensivos.  
-Vamos, que los meten en cuevas o los tiran en barriles al fondo del mar.- Comentó la periodista.-  
-No es algo tan simple.- Rebatió su interlocutor.- Existen cuatro barreras fundamentales. La química, que inmoviliza el residuo en una matriz sólida, estable y duradera, que sea químicamente inerte. A este proceso se le denomina acondicionamiento. Y los elementos más utilizados son el cemento, el asfalto y los polímeros. La barrera física con bidones metálicos, resistentes a la corrosión y conductores de la energía calorífera para que se vaya el calor pero que contengan la radiación. Las de ingeniería, que son estructuras de contención y las geológicas, donde se almacenan. Deben ser estables e impermeables. Por si superasen las tres anteriores. De modo que como puede comprobar, tomamos todo tipo de precauciones…  
-Ya veo… un proceso muy complejo.- Afirmó Katherine.-  
-Por no hablar del proceso del tratamiento. Que se subdivide en pretratamiento, tratamiento principal e inmovilización y envasado…- Añadió el científico.-

Desde luego que Kathy echaba de menos a su cuñada. Seguro que Satory podría comprender toda aquella jerga sin ningún problema. Incluso completarla o ver si algo iba en una dirección incorrecta. Ella no obstante solo era capaz de asentir y tras esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias le pidió a aquel tipo.

-Entonces, acorde con su experta opinión, los ciudadanos no tenemos por qué preocuparnos pese a las pruebas que se han aportado en este reportaje de algunas negligencias y de graves recortes en el presupuesto…  
-Le puedo asegurar, que en materia de seguridad nuclear nuestro gobiernos e toma las cosas muy en serio.- Declaró solemnemente ese hombre.-

Katherine iba a lanzar otra cuestión casi ya al límite del tiempo cuando la voz de un espectador se elevó entre el grupo de los atónitos asistentes a esa entrevista.

-Dejaos de mentiras…Sois los siervos de los soberanos. Usted y esa mal llamada periodista. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer un reportaje sobre las falsedades de Endimión y Serenity?..- La desafió un chico de veintitantos años, puesto en pie.- ¿Ahí no te metes, verdad? ¡Lunática!

 

La reportera se levantó sosteniendo la desafiante mirada de ese chico. Tenía el pelo largo y vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey. La seguridad enseguida le rodeó pidiéndole amablemente que abandonara el plató entre los murmullos del público.

-Esperen.- Les pidió Katherine a quién no gustaba dejar ese tipo de retos sin contestar.- Me parece una gran idea. Investigaré sobre los soberanos y las princesas. Entre todas sus obras humanitarias y la ayuda que han dado a la población me saldrá un reportaje bastante extensión. Y quizás investigue también sobre los agitadores que pretenden difamarles. ¿Le gustaría eso, amigo?...  
-¡Vendida!- Espetó ese chico mientras era custodiado por la seguridad e invitado nuevamente a abandonar el lugar.- Ya me voy, no me toquen- Añadió levantando las manos como si le apuntasen con una pistola.-

La joven periodista volvió a sentarse para retomar las riendas del programa

-Ruego disculpas a los asistentes y a los espectadores que nos ven desde sus casas. Esto es el directo.- Sonrió de modo trémulo para dirigirse al doctor.- Perdone usted, y muchas gracias por haber venido.  
-No hay de que.- Convino el hombre aquel.- Ha sido un placer…

 

Entre tanto el guerrero volaba con una enorme velocidad. Se aproximaba a un gran enjambre de luces que destacaban en la noche. Atraído por aquella magnitud de colorido se quedó suspendido en el aire admirando el espectáculo. Al fin se decidió a bajar, aterrizando en una zona próxima a donde el transmisor que llevaba enganchado a una oreja había detectado aquella canción y la posterior entrevista con ese incidente incluido.

 

-Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por hoy.- Declaraba Katherine despidiéndose del público en tanto aparecían los títulos de crédito en la pantalla, para remachar.- Espero verles de nuevo en nuestro último reportaje del año…No se lo pierdan…

 

Y tras salir del aire ella firmó algunos autógrafos y aceptó hacerse algunas fotos con las personas que habían asistido al plató. Finalmente el productor del programa le indicó que estaban fuera de hora. La presentadora se dispuso a recoger sus cosas no sin antes querer saber.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ese chiflado?  
-La policía le tiene retenido en el cuarto de seguridad.- Le informó uno de los técnicos.- ¿Quieres hablar con él?  
-¿Con uno de esos locos que solo busca publicidad? No, ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle.- Desdeñó Kathy.- Además estoy cansada.  
-Supongo que le vamos a denunciar por allanamiento y calumnias. Si deseas sumarte. Se dirigió a ti.  
-Si tuviera que hacer eso por cada tipo que me insulta debería irme a vivir al juzgado.- Sonrió sarcásticamente ella.- No, por mi parte no quiero saber nada más de ese individuo.

 

Su interlocutor asintió dejándola ya. Ella se marchó volviendo al camerino. Antes de entrar, su cámara Billie, un hombre blanco de unos treinta años de edad, porte atlético, pelo moreno, ojos oscuros y rasgos amables, la saludó.

-Ha estado muy bien. Incluso mejor que cuando lo vimos en producción. Y ese pirado hasta habrá aumentado el share…  
-Si.- Repuso la mujer con apenas interés.- Supongo que lo habrá hecho…

 

Su interlocutor le dedicó una mirada que parecía algo preocupada y le comentó con ese mismo tono.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy cansada.  
-Lo estoy – sonrió ella admitiéndolo sin paliativos.- No veo el momento de terminar, quiero descansar de una maldita vez.  
-Solo nos queda un reportaje.- Le comentó el operador de cámara queriendo saber.- ¿Has decidido ya sobre qué tratará? Quizás sobre esos grupos de chalados anti soberanistas…  
-Aún no he decidido si voy a ir a dormir con la ropa puesta esta noche. – Suspiró su interlocutora que sin embargo alegró un poco el gesto y preguntó a su vez -¿Qué tal va tu familia?  
-Bueno, mi mujer bien, gracias, ya le queda menos para salir de cuentas.- Sonrió el cámara.-   
-Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Afirmó la reportera qué deseaba decir algo más pero en ese momento ni se acordaba del nombre de la esposa de su ayudante. Finalmente solo comentó con tintes cansancio.- Voy a cambiarme. Ya nos veremos.  
-Muy bien, cuídate Kathy. No tardes en volver a casa, han pronosticado una gran borrasca. - Le pidió Billie que se alejó no sin dedicarle una mirada de incluso mayor preocupación.- Nos vemos…

 

Ella asintió como respuesta esquivando su mirada. Sabía muy bien que su ayudante estaba inquieto por ella. Y no le faltaba razón. Billie era un buen tipo. Desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos demostró ser una persona amable. Incluso dio muestras de preocuparse por Katherine cuando la notaba baja de forma. Sin embargo le quitaba hierro al asunto cuando alegaba que tenía que mantener su empleo y que no podía permitir que a su jefa le sucediera nada malo. No obstante la reportera tenía claro que él estaba al tanto de más cosas de las que le decía. Seguramente conocía la adicción de ella a las drogas. A pesar de haber batallado contra ellas en más de una ocasión le había sido imposible dejarlas del todo. Ahora lo controlaba más, es cierto, pero a veces eso le pasaba una terrible factura. Ahora, sin ir más lejos, necesitaba tomar algo. Hacía no mucho había comenzado a consumir Plagem. Era una sustancia menos adictiva que casi hacía el efecto de la antigua metadona. De esta forma podía reducir el consumo de pastillas. Todavía recordaba lo sucedido cuando tras una espiral autodestructiva tras la muerte de Philip y sus cada vez más absorbentes compromisos fue recurriendo al empleo de sustancias más fuertes para mantenerse en pie.

-Eso fue un infierno.- Suspiraba al pensar en ello.- Y sigo metida en él.

 

Ocurrió haría algunos años. Kathy había estado colocada esos últimos días. Ahora, sin más heroína para inyectarse, se arrastraba por su apartamento en un estado lamentable. Sudada, sucia y sin haber comido en dos días. Solo era capaz de gemir sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse.

-Ayudadme, por favor…

 

Y es que aquella terrible situación que comenzara hacía años en la facultad simplemente para atender a todos sus compromisos se había desatado. Primero fueron algunas pastillas para estar despierta, tenía mucho que estudiar. A su pesar no era tan brillante como su hermano y con la carrera, su actividad paralela como justiciera y el actuar en el escenario cantando y representando alguna obra de teatro, se sentía desbordada. Apenas sí tenía tiempo para nada más que mal dormir unas pocas horas. Le recomendaron esas pastillas cuando se caía de sueño en las clases y funcionó. Pero al cabo del tiempo necesitaba algo más fuerte. Después comenzó con un poco de heroína. No sería tan terrible, ella podría controlarlo, se dijo, pero no fue así. Por fortuna sus padres estaban ajenos a eso. Les veía poco últimamente. Pero su hermano, en una de esas visitas tras la terraformación de Bios de alguna forma lo descubrió. Mazoui quiso eso sí, ayudarla y gracias a su poder curativo la muchacha se sintió mejor, pero eso era solamente temporal, él no podía estar con ella siempre. Kathy le suplicó que no dijera nada a sus padres. El chico, conmovido por el dolor de su hermana y no deseando hacerles daño a los miembros de su familia, asintió. Pero tras algunos años, y con la vorágine de su vida profesional y algún que otro terrible suceso, como la muerte de aquel hombre, Philip, en ese maldito reportaje sobre el clan, reincidió. Y ahora su hermano ya no estaba allí para salvarla de sí misma. La atormentada chica no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir, al menos hasta que escuchó tocar a la puerta y una clara voz femenina que la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Dios mío! no, ¡Dios Mío!- musitó llena ahora de un pánico irracional cuando creyó que podría ser su madre. Prefería morir antes que ella la viese así.- No… dejadme sola-. Aulló ahora con un repentino cambio de humor.-  
-Katherine. ¿Estás ahí?... ¡Kathy!...

 

Aquella voz seguía llamándola y la joven solo pudo arrastrarse a una esquina de su habitación, en total oscuridad y sentarse en posición fetal. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió entonces y escuchó pasos de tacones dirigirse hacia ella. La luz de pronto se encendió, Kathy cerró los ojos, cegada momentáneamente por ese resplandor. Cuando los abrió, tras taparse el rostro con ambas manos, entre el delirio pudo ver a una mujer de larga melena rubia que la observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y severidad. Los azules ojos de aquella intrusa la escrutaron durante unos larguísimos segundos. Al fin, esa extraña movió la cabeza y suspiró para decir.

-¡Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo! Por suerte tus padres no pueden verte ahora.  
-¿Qui…quién e…eres? – Pudo preguntar la chica entre balbuceos. –  
-¿No me conoces? Una vieja amiga de tu madre.- Fue la respuesta. – ¡Dios mío!, en qué estado te encuentras.- Valoró aquel mujer con manifiesta preocupación.-

 

Katherine creía ver en ella un rostro familiar, pero la fiebre y su obnubilación le hacían imposible distinguir los rasgos con claridad. Eso sí, se percató ahora de que, aparte de unos zapatos de color crema, la mujer llevaba una falda a juego que le llegaba por las rodillas y una blusa blanca con una chaquetita del mismo tono que su falda y cuando ésta se giró para otear en derredor de la estancia descubrió que llevaba un lazo rojo tras la cabeza. En eso era, desde luego, como su propia madre.

-A…ayúdame, te lo suplico mamá…- le pidió la chica tratando de incorporarse sin lograrlo. Presa de aquel incontrolable delirio. –  
-Ojalá pudiera – suspiró ahora la mujer con pesar, añadiendo sin embargo con más contundencia. – Pero de momento tendrás que pasar por esto tú sola…

 

Kathy se estremecía con aquellos terribles espasmos, no podía soportarlo más. Sudaba copiosamente ahora. Luego tiritaba sin poderse controlar. Incluso le venían arcadas. Era el síndrome que repuntaba y la atacaba de forma feroz. Entonces creyó que había comenzado a alucinar, una especie de gato blanco con una media luna en la frente entró en el cuarto y ¡habló con esa mujer!, declarando con lo que parecía un tono lleno de compasión.

-Está muy mal. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital.  
-¡No! - sentenció su interlocutora aseverando. – Tiene que superarlo aquí. Sin que nadie se entere. ¿Has traído la medicina, Artemis?

 

El gato asintió, una especie de cajita de color marrón reposaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. La mujer la tomó en sus manos, la abrió y sacando una pastilla se agachó para ponerla en la boca de Kathy.

-Tomate esto, te ayudará. Son hierbas medicinales de la Luna.

 

La chica apenas pudo tragar aquello, luchando por contener sus deseos de vomitar. Entre tanto su interlocutora sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con una especie de líquido transparente y se la hizo beber.

-Y esto es agua de la Luna – le explicó haciendo que la muchacha tragase, dándole de beber en tanto la sujetaba pasándole un brazo tras la espalda para incorporarla. – Vamos, tienes que tomártela toda…

 

Katherine comenzó a toser tras haberse tomado aquello, ahora tiritaba de nuevo. Esa mujer la ayudó a meterse en la cama. Se notaba arder, no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió después eso. Por suerte el sopor la venció, obnubilando su mente y haciéndole perder el sentido. Al despertar se notaba muy débil pero ese mono había desaparecido. Ahora su cuidadora la observaba sentada junto a ella en una silla. Y más amablemente le preguntó.

-¿Mejor?  
-Sí, gracias. – Pudo musitar la chica que, con apenas un murmullo, pudo al fin reconocer a su buena samaritana y quiso saber. – Tú eres… ¡la madrina Minako! ¿Por qué has venido a ayudarme?

 

Y la mujer, esbozando ahora una sonrisa, replicó con voz serena y afectuosa.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Minako Aino. Y además de tu madrina y la de tu hermano supongo que sabes que soy una de las guardianas de la Reina Serenity. Mi título oficial es la guerrera del amor y la belleza. Su alteza la princesa de Venus. Pero tú puedes llamarme madrina o simplemente Minako. Como siempre. Me alegra de que al fin tu mente se haya aclarado, tesoro.

 

Kathy se levantó a duras penas de la cama al escuchar aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba muy débil. Pese a ello estaba anonadada. No lo podía creer. ¡Esa mujer! La misma que admiraba desde niña cuando escuchaba sus canciones, la que se presentó como su madrina y amiga de su madre, ¡una de las princesas planetarias! Que la ayudó a comenzar su carrera. Y pese a todas sus obligaciones y su alto rango estaba ahora allí, en su apartamento, haciendo de enfermera y cuidadora suya. Y ella ni la había reconocido por culpa de ese maldito mono que arrastraba. Aquello le hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

-Perdóname madrina…- Pudo musitar llena de pesar.- Lo siento mucho…  
-Olvídate de eso. Ahora lo primero es que te des un buen baño – le dijo Minako con afabilidad. – Luego tienes que comer algo.  
-Pero, ¿por qué has venido a ayudarme?- Quiso saber la muchacha en tanto se desvestía y su interlocutora llenaba la bañera de agua caliente y gel, con algo de sales de baño. – Tú eres demasiado importante para ocuparte de alguien como yo…  
-No digas tonterías. – le reprobó su interlocutora que añadió con tono lleno de afecto.- Ya te lo dije. Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre. Y soy tu madrina. Prometí que siempre que pudiera estaría cerca para ayudaros, a tu hermano y a ti, si me necesitabais.  
-¿Vieja amiga?- repitió incrédulamente la chica dado que esa mujer parecía tener su misma edad. – ¿Y tú gato? Juraría que habló contigo. ¿Dónde está?  
-Artemis ha tenido que irse, y en cuanto a hablar no hace otra cosa. Anda, ya habrá tiempo para que responda a tus preguntas. Ahora métete en la bañera. - Le indicó más jovialmente Minako sin dar importancia aquello, en tanto dejaba unas toallas limpias cerca, sentenciando. – Te vendrá muy bien…

 

Katherine no se hizo de rogar, el agua caliente y las sales la reanimaron. Efectivamente, tras bañarse y lavarse a fondo se sintió mucho mejor. Parecía haberse quitado años de encima. Después se cambió con ropa limpia y comió con auténtica voracidad la sopa que su solícita cuidadora le puso delante. Apenas si pudo sentir lo salado del sabor y que los fideos no estaban demasiado hechos, tras eso unos emparedados de jamón y queso la saciaron, al menos por el momento.

-Lo mío no es la cocina – se disculpó Venus afirmando. – Lástima que Makoto no esté aquí. Te hubiera preparado alguna deliciosa receta de las suyas. Aunque como cuidadora al menos he mejorado, ¡ahora no empeoro el estado de mis amigas ni destrozo sus casas, ja, ja, ja! – Se rio como si celebrase una broma que solamente ella conocía.-

 

En cualquier caso su contertulia se sintió mejor y tras la comida las dos se sentaron en el sofá que Kathy tenía en su salón. Ahora la expresión de Minako sí que se volvió seria cuando le dijo.

-Escúchame bien. No puedes continuar por este camino. Estamos muy preocupados, tu hermano trató de ayudarte pero no podía hacerlo solo. Entonces tuvimos que intervenir.  
-¿Os lo contó él?- Le preguntó Kathy sin poder creerlo. –  
-No, tenemos nuestras propias fuentes de información. – Afirmó Minako que le dijo por el contrario. - Fui yo quien habló con él hace años y le explicó lo que te sucedía. Por eso vino desde Bios. Verás Kathy, tú tienes un grave problema. Las drogas son muy difíciles de dejar, tendrás que luchar contra eso con todas tus fuerzas.   
-Ahora me siento mucho mejor- suspiró la muchacha añadiendo desconcertada pero al mismo tiempo, aliviada. – No sé qué me diste pero ha funcionado.

Pero su madrina movió la cabeza con preocupación, para rebatir.

-Eso solo es provisional. Tarde o temprano los efectos de tu abstinencia volverán a hacerse notar. Te di agua sagrada del manantial de la Luna. Pero eso solo te ha calmado por un tiempo. Lo que te sucede está en tu interior y es ahí donde deberás sanarte. Y ninguno de nosotros lo podemos hacer por ti.

 

La chica asintió consternada, en el fondo sabía que así era. Aquella extraordinaria mujer estuvo con ella un rato. Hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas de cómo Sailor Venus en su día se enfrentó a Karaberasu, la madre de Katherine, de cómo la ayudó en su nueva vida y en un momento dado, fue Minako, la que, no sin pesar, le contó.

-Cuando tu madre se separó del resto de sus hermanas y tuvo que ir a vivir sola, luchando y sufriendo tanto por sacar adelante a tu hermano, me apené mucho. Quise ayudarla pero era algo que no me estaba permitido hacer. Debía criar a Mazoui y crear una familia por sí misma. Solo pude interesarme por ella desde la distancia. Luego fui a verla el día en que naciste. Te sostuve en mis brazos y le prometí a tu madre que, cuando me necesitaseis, allí estaría.  
-Mi madre nunca me ha contado mucho sobre eso.- Admitió Kathy, que con tono reflexivo agregó.- Mi hermano tampoco. Creo que ni él mismo supo la verdad hasta que nos reencontramos con mis tías. Y sé que desde entonces, aunque él no lo diga, tiene una especie de complejo de culpabilidad por su origen.  
-Tu hermano no tiene ninguna culpa de eso.- Afirmó Venus reconociendo a su vez.- Tuvo que superar muchas pruebas, como tu madre, como el resto de tu familia. Incluso como tú misma deberás seguir haciendo…  
-Ya- musitó ahora Katherine para decir con patente tinte de culpabilidad y amargura.- Pero en su caso no ha sido justo. Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así. Pero yo si la tengo por drogarme. ¿Verdad?...

 

Su interlocutora la tomó de los hombros con ambas manos a la par que le sonreía con una mezcla de consternación y cariño maternal en tanto replicaba.

-Kathy, no estoy aquí para culparte de nada. Solo vine a ayudarte… pero por desgracia no puedo solucionar tu problema. Nadie puede. Solamente tú eres capaz de conseguir eso. Lo sabes muy bien, cariño. Debes ser fuerte y no rendirte.

 

La muchacha asintió de forma débil e insegura. Sí, su contertulia tenía razón, pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La escuchó entonces añadir.

-Me hospedo en un hotel cercano. Allí estoy registrada bajo el nombre de Carola. No quiero que se sepa mi identidad. Oficialmente no estoy aquí. Aunque como princesa Venus me dedico a ayudar a ciertos colectivos afectados por lacras como ésta que tú sufres. Si más adelante deseas contactar conmigo que sea a través de esta dirección…

 

Le entregó un papel donde estaban las señas de ese hotel y su nombre supuesto. Después se marchó. Para advertirla según salía.

\- A parte de aconsejarte no podré hacer ya nada más por ti. El resto será cuestión tuya. Lo más importante es que debes salir de esta espiral de autocompasión en la que te mueves o nada de lo que hagamos servirá.  
-¡Por favor! – Le pidió la angustiada muchacha.- ¿No podrías hacer que la Guerrera Luna usara conmigo el poder del Cristal de Plata? Eso sanó a mi madre y a mis tías en el pasado. Ellas nos lo contaron a mis primos y a mí…  
-No, lo siento mucho – declaró su apesadumbrada interlocutora moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar. – No es lo mismo. El Cristal de Plata les quitó una influencia maligna de origen mágico. Lo tuyo es algo químico, es una adicción. Y sobre todo. Tu madre y sus hermanas quisieron cambiar.  
-Pero, pero…yo también deseo cambiar. ¡Te lo suplico princesa Venus! ¡Madrina…por favor! – Pudo gemir la chica cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. – ¡Por favor!

 

Sin embargo Minako la miró con lástima reflejada en sus azules ojos pero movió lentamente la cabeza y sin decir más se marchó dejándola sumida en aquellos angustiosos pensamientos… retornando de esos recuerdos la joven musitó.

-Madrina…tenías razón…

 

Ahora comprendió el porqué de todo eso. Ni siquiera una princesa planetaria podía hacer nada por sacarla de su propio conflicto interior. No existía ningún remedio milagroso. Solamente su propia convicción y sus deseos de superarlo. Ahora, sentada en la soledad de su camerino, cuando el resto del personal se había ya ido, tuvo que sacar un poco de plaguen. Aspiró una dosis reducida, lo justo para quitarse esa creciente sensación opresiva y de agotamiento que la asaltaba. Cuando estuvo algo mejor se dio una ducha y se cambió. Después salió de allí rumbo hacia el garaje de los estudios. Estaba con la cabeza nublada de pensamientos. No podía apartar de su mente esas imágenes terribles de aquel granero. Habían pasado casi dos años de la muerte de Philip, pero en muchas ocasiones los recuerdos la asaltaban. Después de aquello los premios y la audiencia se habían disparado pero eso no le compensaba. Lo que sí le hacía mucha ilusión era visitar a su hermano y sus sobrinas, además de poder hablar con su cuñada Satory a la que consideraba como a una hermana. Estaba tan ensimismada en esos y otros sentimientos, como el hastío de tanto trabajo y el deseo de volver a ver a los suyos, que, ni se dio cuenta de que delante de su coche había aparecido un hombre enorme. Kathy lo vio en el preciso momento en que arrancaba. Bruscamente pisó el freno y el coche se detuvo antes casi de moverse. Katherine no sabía qué hacer, al ver a ese individuo casi se le corta la respiración. Debía de medir más de dos metros. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en Mazoui. Su hermano era también muy alto, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía compararse con ese hombre. Al verlo algo mejor observó que el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, liso y negro y vestía un uniforme que le resultaba vagamente familiar, entre azul y morado con una especie de armadura blanca. Estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente hacia ella. Kathy presentía que no era el típico fan desbocado, ni siquiera un loco que quisiera acosarla sexualmente. De lo contrario algo habría hecho ya, se decía, pero, aun no las tenía todas consigo.

-¡Qué diablos!- pensó ella harta de seguir dentro del coche.- Sé defenderme sola, si es otro de esos chalados que odian a los soberanos y trata de atacarme sabrá como lucha una justiciera.

 

Se decidió a salir y enfrentó la mirada del hombre, aunque tuvo que levantar la cabeza hasta que casi le dolió el cuello para hacerlo.

-Oiga amigo, ¿se puede saber qué hace ahí en medio? casi le atropello con el coche.- Le dijo con un tono bastante agresivo para demostrar que no estaba intimidada.-

 

Sin embargo aquel tipo sólo la observaba sin despegar los labios, Katherine se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿quiere algo o dejará que me marche? Es tarde y estoy muy cansada,- añadió con algo más de calma.-  
-¿Eras tú la que cantaba?- le preguntó ese hombre con una voz grave y extrañamente cálida.- Era una canción hermosa.  
-¿Cantar? Probablemente sí, lo hago en mi programa a veces.- Pudo responder descolocada por esa inesperada cuestión.-

 

Katherine que suspiró aliviada. Después de todo iba a ser uno de tantos tipos que le decían lo maravillosa que era su voz para luego intentar llevársela a la cama.

-Tienes una bonita voz- le dijo ese tipo confirmando la impresión inicial de ella.-  
-Oye tío - le espetó Kathy que decidió tomarse más confianzas en el trato, dado que en efecto, estaba harta y cansada.- Si te gusta como canto me alegro mucho ¿Sabes? En las tiendas tienes todos mis Holo discos y los de las Justices, para que te canses de escucharnos.

Aunque enseguida pensó que, de seguro ese hombre le confesaría que ya los tenía todos y que era su mayor fan, bla, bla, bla…

-¿Holo discos?, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso.- Repuso él dejándola desconcertada una vez más.-  
-¿Vas a decirme que no sabes lo que es un Holo disco? Anda, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa muchacho,- remachó Kathy señalándole la salida del garaje.- El guardia de seguridad estará a punto de pasar.  
-Yo no tengo hogar- respondió quedamente él - sólo vago por el espacio a la busca del perdón. Por eso me atrajo tu canción. Tú pareces buscar lo mismo…

 

Katherine se quedó con la boca abierta, ese tipo no era un admirador compulsivo, ni un pervertido. Peor aún, ¡estaba como una cabra! Quizás se lo mandasen del manicomio, ¡ah no!, ahora no podía llamarse así, del psiquiátrico municipal para, "agradecerle" el reportaje que hizo sobre ellos, sacando a la luz todas sus irregularidades. Al estilo de “Alguien voló sobre el nido del Cuco” Eso debía ser y con la pinta que tenía, más le valdría a ella que no fuera agresivo. Aunque no parecía ser el caso, pero sería mejor andarse con prudencia y no provocarle.

-Mira, te diré lo que haremos- le dijo a ese individuo con una voz más suave y conciliadora.-Yo llamo a tu casa y que vengan a buscarte ¿vale?..  
-Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo- le respondió él dándose la vuelta.-  
-Que yo no sé lo que digo- se susurró a sí misma con los brazos en jarras.- Lo que me faltaba por escuchar...  
-Puedo percibirlo. También te sientes perdida. Igual que yo.- Sentenció ese individuo dejándola sin saber qué decir.- Tu canción lo reflejaba con toda claridad.  
-Escucha amigo. Era simplemente una canción. ¿Vale? No debes darle más importancia.- Trató de argumentar ella.-

 

No obstante, si era sincera consigo misma pudiera ser que ese individuo no estuviera tan desencaminado. En eso apareció el guardia de seguridad, Henry, así se llamaba. Era también alto y bastante fuerte, en su juventud había jugado al football americano. Se acercó hasta ellos y mirando con expresión desconfiada al extraño le preguntó a Kathy.

-¿Está todo en orden señorita O´ Brian?  
-Sí, no te preocupes,- contestó ella tratando de aparentar normalidad- , es este hombre que no encuentra el camino de vuelta a su casa y me lo estaba preguntando.  
-¿Si? ¿Es eso cierto, señor?- le inquirió Henry al extraño.-

 

Éste ni se molestó en responder, se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia Kathy...pareció querer decirle algo pero fue cortado por el guardia de seguridad antes de despegar los labios.

-¡Oye tú, te estoy hablando! - le espetó Henry sacando su porra y tocándole con ella.- Y deja de mirar así a la señorita, es de mala educación. ¿Qué eres?, ¿otro de esos fanáticos?...

 

Sin mediar palabra ese tipo agarró a su interlocutor con una sola mano y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, luego le acercó hasta su rostro y le dijo sin cambiar el monocorde tono de su voz.

-Déjanos solos, estábamos hablando...hablábamos de algo importante.

 

Y dicho eso soltó al guarda. Éste, repuesto de la sorpresa, reaccionó y rápidamente le colocó unas esposas que llevaba en la parte trasera de su cinturón en tanto declaraba dirigiéndose a la atónita presentadora.

-Voy a llamar a la policía para que se hagan cargo de este loco.

 

El tipo se limitó a destrozar las esposas de acero separando los brazos sin que le costase el más mínimo esfuerzo. El perplejo vigilante, echándose para atrás, sacó su arma de fuego y le apuntó.

-¡No se mueva!, se lo advierto, tengo una pistola.- Afirmó tratando de sonar seguro sin conseguirlo.-

 

Pero ese individuo no parecía amedrentarse por eso. Miró al guardia y se aproximó hasta él.

-¡No se acerque más o tendré que dispararle! - Insistió Henry con visible nerviosismo ahora.-  
-Oiga, no empeore más las cosas. Haga lo que le dicen, por favor.- Añadió Kathy bastante asustada también.-

 

Sin embargo aquel tipo seguía avanzando y el vigilante amenazó con levantar el percutor, pero antes de poder hacerlo el misterioso hombre le arrebató las pistola de las manos sin que pudiera darse cuenta. Ahora tanto la reportera como el guarda le observaban con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. ¡A saber de lo que sería capaz! Kathy pensó incluso en transformarse en justiciera. No tenía elección, debía proteger a Henry y defenderse a sí misma. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de invocar su poder. Solamente de ser testigo de lo que ese tipo hizo con el arma. Una vez la tuvo en su poder se apuntó a sí mismo y se disparó en el pecho a bocajarro, pero eso no le afectó en absoluto. El guarda retrocedió atónito y asustado. En tanto ese extraño individuo decía.

-Es ingenioso, con esto asustáis a la gente, sirve para hacer ruido. Pero es inofensivo.

 

Henry no podía creerlo, apenas si musitó tratando de apartarse en tanto le comentaba a Katherine.

-Este tío es muy raro, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí. Señorita O´Brian.

 

Ella también estaba con la boca abierta. Los únicos que eran capaces de algo similar eran Mazoui y Leval, y este hombre parecía superarlos. Ahora la reportera comenzaba a percibir una tremenda fuerza que provenía de él.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Kathy casi susurrando.-  
-Me llamó Eron…- repuso aquel gigante sin añadir nada más.-  
-Se…señorita, vámonos de aquí ahora que todavía no se ha puesto peligroso - le pidió Henry sujetándola de un brazo.-  
-Vete tú sólo- repuso el coloso que, agarrando a su vez de las solapas al guarda, le lanzó contra el coche dejándole inconsciente.-  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le espetó Katherine enfadada y temerosa del estado del guarda.- Has podido matarle.  
-¿Matarle? Sólo le he dicho que no moleste, no le he empujado tan fuerte,- repuso Eron extrañado y encogiéndose de hombros en tanto sentenciaba - los humanos son muy débiles.  
-¿Humanos? ¿De dónde eres tú sí puede saberse?,- le inquirió ella atónita para confesar.- Nunca he visto a nadie que parezca tan fuerte, ni mi propio hermano, ni siquiera mi primo Leval.

Al oír este nombre Eron se acercó a esa mujer preguntándole con mucho interés.

-Repite lo que has dicho.  
-¿El qué?- le preguntó ella mirándole confusa.-  
-¿Cómo se llama ese primo tuyo?,- insistió Eron zarandeándola de los hombros.-  
-¡Ya basta, me haces daño! - protestó ella a la que los meneos de ese tipo casi tiran al suelo.- Mi primo Leval, él también es muy fuerte...  
-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- le inquirió Eron de forma apremiante.-  
-Se fue, al espacio exterior, ahora vive en otro planeta bastante lejos de aquí- contestó su interlocutora sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.- ¿Pero por qué te interesa tanto?..  
-Tengo mis motivos- respondió secamente él.-

 

Katherine se acercó al vigilante aprovechando que ese extraño individuo parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos. Por fortuna sólo estaba sin sentido y no parecía sufrir más daños. Después miró hacia aquel hombre viendo cómo se alejaba de allí, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera un momento- le llamó.- ¿A dónde vas?..  
-Le buscaré.- Repuso él de forma cortante.-

 

La joven corrió tras él casi sin pensarlo y le cerró el paso. Eron la observó con extrañeza.

-No permitiré que hagas ningún daño a mis primos. - Afirmó tajantemente ella.-  
-No deseo hacerles daño,- repuso él sin comprender para declarar a su vez.- Sólo quiero darle las gracias a su hijo...  
-¿Su hijo? - inquirió Katherine sorprendida.- Pero. ¿Te refieres al hijo de mi primo Leval? 

 

Eron asintió, Kathy le miró confusa y después se sonrió, la sonrisa dio paso a una risa que no se molestó en ocultar.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le inquirió el gigante, sorprendido por aquella reacción.-  
-Mi sobrino es un niño, sólo tendrá unos diez años, ¿qué es lo que tienes tú que agradecerle?

 

Eron se quedó perplejo, quizás se hubiera equivocado. El muchacho que le curó era un chico mayor, por lo menos dieciséis años. Y ahora, después del tiempo, debía ser adulto. No podía tener diez años, a menos que...

-¿Estás segura de eso?- le preguntó a Katherine que asintió sin dudar. -   
-Claro, ¿cómo no lo voy a estar?- Repuso ella sin dejar de reír informando a su interlocutor.- Hace poco que le he visto, el año pasado estuve en Bios.  
-¿Bios?- preguntó Eron.- ¿Qué es eso?..  
-El planeta donde viven mi primo y mi amiga Amatista, que es su mujer. La madre de mi sobrino - explicó Katherine cansinamente.-  
-¿Por dónde queda ese mundo?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-Yo sólo sé que viajé en cohete - respondió Kathy- pero no sé cómo ir allí. Dime una cosa- añadió cambiando de tema- ¿qué es lo que debes agradecerle a mi sobrino?..  
-Eso es cosa mía- repuso Eron secamente, para agregar de un modo más amable.- Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora debo irme.  
-Oye, ¿pero qué te has creído? No voy a dejar que...

 

Katherine iba a sujetarle de un brazo para exigirle una respuesta más clara, odiaba que la ignorasen cuando preguntaba alguna cosa. Después de tanto tiempo como periodista, eso era casi lo que más podía fastidiarla, pero desde luego aquel tipo no le dio oportunidad. Se elevó en el aire y salió volando a una gran velocidad. Casi pareció evaporarse en la nada. Tras necesitar algunos segundos para recobrarse de la impresión, Kathy dedicó su atención al guarda que parecía despertarse, le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien Henry?,- le preguntó preocupada pero sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel extraño individuo.-  
-Sí, no se preocupe.- Repuso él levantándose trabajosamente.- ¿Dónde está ese tipo? ¿Le ha hecho algo?..  
-No, no te preocupes. - Le tranquilizó Kathy añadiendo con un impreciso.- Se marchó...bueno eso creo. La verdad, casi no pude ni verle irse, fue muy rápido. ¿De veras estás bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?..  
-No, muchas gracias, señorita- sonrió Henry para tranquilizarla- vuelva a su casa, yo estoy bien ya. Por cosas peores he pasado.

 

Kathy aguardó unos instantes para cerciorarse de eso. Como parecía que el guarda estaba ya plenamente recuperado le hizo caso y se marchó a su vehículo más tranquila. Por fin pudo conducir hasta su casa. Dejó el coche en el garaje y entró en casa, quería relajarse como fuera, no contenta con la tensión del reportaje había tenido aquel incidente con ese tipo. Suspiró y trató de olvidarse de ello. Se preparó un baño caliente con muchísimas burbujas y se sumergió en él poniendo la bañera en modalidad yacusi. Estuvo allí tratando de no pensar en nada, el goteo del agua y el sonido de las burbujas la sumieron en el sueño. Al despertar se percató de que se había quedado dormida casi dos horas. Salió de la bañera, se secó, mucho más relajada y se fue a dormir a su cama. Su subconsciente, postergado hasta entonces comenzó a trabajar, ¿o era algo más allá?

 

La joven estaba en una planicie llana, sin vegetación, deambulaba en pijama, pero no tenía frio, pese a que soplaba un viento helado. Andaba sin rumbo fijo, ni punto de referencia...

 

Eron por su parte se dispuso a dormir cerca de su cápsula. En una vasta llanura sin cobertura arbórea. De su nave sacó una espada que clavó cerca de él y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, prescindiendo del frio o la incomodidad del suelo. Aquello no le importaba. Había superado situaciones peores y mayores incomodidades. Se rindió al sueño...

-¡Eh tú, cobarde! - Le despertó una voz fuerte y agresiva.- Levanta del suelo.

 

El guerrero abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no vio a nadie pero aquella voz resonaba, parecía que dentro de su propia cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en voz alta.-  
-¿Que quién soy? - repitió aquella voz cargada de desprecio, ordenándole. - Mírame bien y lo sabrás, estúpido.

 

Eron se levantó y avanzó por la llanura. Entre la oscuridad de la noche algo brilló de pronto. Una luz dorada que casi hería la vista.

-¡Es un súper guerrero! - exclamó Eron.- No sabía que hubiera otro por aquí cerca, ni siquiera lo había sentido.

 

Mirando más detenidamente se percató de que su interlocutor era de su estatura, de largo pelo rubio dorado que se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes centelleantes, le miraban con expresión de odio y locura. Eron se puso en guardia al ver que ese individuo desenvainaba una enorme espada. ¡Su propia espada!

-¡Me has traicionado!- le grito aquel tipo con tono lleno de ira.- Y vas a pagar por ello...  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- le chilló Eron a su vez- no te conozco...  
-Pero yo a ti si- repuso ese individuo atacándolo con mandobles de la espada que su víctima esquivó a duras penas.- Y vas a lamentar haberme abandonado…

 

Furioso por ese ataque sin sentido se transformó en súper guerrero a su vez. El otro individuo era muy fuerte, Eron tenía que emplear toda su velocidad y destreza para esquivar sus ataques. Rodó hacia atrás y descubrió su espada clavada en el suelo, como la había dejado. Pero ¿cómo era posible si ese tipo la tenía? No pudo pensar más en ello sólo tuvo que sacarla y emplearla rápidamente para detener las acometidas de su rival.

-¡Acabaré contigo! - le gritaba éste con una furia desbocada.-  
-¡Estás completamente loco! - le chilló Eron atacándole a su vez.-

 

El ruido del entrechocar de las espadas resonaba en todo el lugar, devuelto por un eco interminable. La lucha estaba muy reñida y ninguno parecía destacarse, aunque, Eron, a diferencia de su enemigo, comenzaba a agotarse…

 

Katherine seguía caminando por aquel lugar frio e inhóspito. Escuchó entonces ruidos de golpes metálicos. Se acercó hacia ellos y presenció algo sorprendente...

 

Con una potente música de fondo y una aguerrida canción dos enormes guerreros luchaban, atacándose con largas espadas que eran las que producían aquel sonido de entrechocar de aceros….

 

-¿Quién eres, no sé quién eres?- Insistía Eron parando los golpes.-  
-Yo sí sé tu nombre.- Se regocijó su rival atacando una vez más.-

Aquí estoy, soy el amo de tu destino   
Soy él, el único, soy el dios del reino que viene   
Dame el premio, simplemente dame el premio   
Dame a tus reyes, déjame aplastarlos en mis manos 

 

Kathy se quedó observando asombrada. La lucha era tan rápida que apenas si podía verles. Tuvo que esperar un momento a que uno de ellos parase para recobrar la respiración.

-¡Es él!- se dijo Kathy perpleja.- ¿Pero contra quién demonios está peleando? Parece igual de poderoso. Y aquella canción proseguía dejándola casi paralizada.

Tus débiles príncipes   
Tus tan llamados líderes de la tierra   
Me los comeré enteros antes de saciarme   
La batalla está saldada y el juego está ganado,   
Yo soy el único 

 

Era aquel tipo que la había abordado en el aparcamiento. Pero, ¿quién era el otro?...No pudo salir de su asombro al verlo, ¡también era ese tipo! Sin embargo la expresión de su cara era diferente, miraba a su doble con un odio visceral y la locura parecía presidir sus actos.

-¿Pero por qué me persigues?...- le gritó el que parecía más agotado.-  
-Tú quisiste matarme, tú y ese maldito mocoso - le respondió el otro del mismo modo.-  
-No, fuiste tú el que se empeñó en autodestruirse, déjame en paz. -Le chilló Eron que ahora recobraba el aire trabajosamente.- ¡Desaparece!

 

El otro le atacó con rabia, Eron paró el primer mandoble pero no pudo evitar que su espada saliera despedida de sus manos. Su enemigo trataba de ensartarlo con la suya…

Yo soy el dios del reino que viene   
Dame el premio, solo dame el premio   
Apártate, he dicho que te apartes   
hey, hey, hey despeja el camino 

 

-Maldita sea.- Exclamó su perplejo rival - no puede ser, deberíamos tener la misma fuerza.  
-Pero yo.- Aulló su doble- la tengo multiplicada por el odio... ¡El odio y la venganza!...Ahora mueeree…

 

Eron se puso fuera del alcance de los furiosos rayos de energía que le lanzaba su oponente. La horrorizada Katherine quería ayudarle pero sabía de sobra que esa no era una pelea en la que pudiera meterse. Muy pocas veces había presenciado algo así, ni siquiera cuando había visto entrenar a su hermano y a su primo....

-Qué puedo hacer ¡Le va a matar! – Se decía con una mezcla de miedo y asombro.-

 

Entre tanto el doble de Eron le derribó en el suelo y levantó su espada para rematarlo, parecía no tener escapatoria. Kathy no pudo quedarse quieta, saltó de su escondite convertida en Justiciera, ¡aunque ella no había invocado su poder! Pero dejó de pensar en eso. No había tiempo que perder. Sin pensar lanzó su látigo contra el brazo de aquel individuo que iba a matar a su rival. Enroscándoselo y parando por unos instantes la descarga del golpe. Escuchando de fondo aquella música y esa canción que sentenciaba…

No hay forma de escapar de mi autoridad - te lo advierto -   
Yo soy él número uno el único, yo soy el dios del reino que viene   
Dame el premio, solo dame el premio 

 

Eso le dio tiempo a Eron a evitar el ataque y rodar poniéndose a salvo. El doble atacó pese a todo levantando a Kathy junto a su brazo y golpeando el suelo con la espada. La brecha que abrió era tan profunda que no se podía ver el final. Katherine cayó y se coló por la abertura, gritó precipitándose por el negro agujero, pero una mano la sujetó. Se vio elevada de nuevo y descubrió a ese hombre que la dejó a salvo en el suelo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- le dijo él.- Ahora apártate, esta batalla debo enfrentarla yo solo.  
-Sí, eso es- le espetó el otro tipo. - ¡Lucha maldito cobarde!...

 

Descargó el ataque de su espada que Eron evitó de un salto prodigioso. Katherine atacó a ese tipo con una de sus rayos más fuertes pero apenas si le tocó desvaneciéndose contra la brillante energía que le envolvía. Ahora un viento huracanado, provocado por el poder de ese individuo amenazaba con derribarla. Entonces el siniestro doble se acercó hasta ella sonriendo enfermizamente. Clavó en ella sus ojos y la aferró del cuello elevándola por encima de su cabeza.

-Tú también vas a morir- le siseó con una terrible carcajada que era devuelta por el eco del lugar en donde se encontraban -… ¡ja, ja, ja!...

 

Y sin miramientos elevó su espada a la altura de la cabeza de su presa, dispuesto a partirla por la mitad. Temblando de miedo, la chica cerró los ojos despidiéndose de todo pero otra espada detuvo el mandoble mortal. Eron golpeó a su enemigo haciendo que soltara a su prisionera. Kathy cayó al suelo pero su aliado la sujetó.

-¡Vete, ahora!- le ordenó con brusquedad, Katherine obedeció alejándose de allí sin pérdida de tiempo.-

Yo soy el único   
Yo soy el dios del reino que viene   
Dame el premio… 

SÓLO PUEDE HABER UNO

(Gimme The Prize. QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

 

Su protector, furioso, acometió a su doble y comenzó a ganarle terreno, con potentes mandobles le hizo retroceder hasta derribarlo haciéndole perder su espada. Después lanzó contra él un poderosísimo rayo que le sepultó entre toneladas de rocas. Al grito de...

-¡Sólo puede haber uno de nosotros, solo uno y no vas a ser tú!...

 

Eron cayó al suelo jadeando, dejó de brillar como un súper guerrero. Kathy corrió junto a él, para ayudarlo. El chico trató de levantarse y lo hizo, estaba junto a su espada que seguía clavada. Miró en derredor suyo, todo estaba en calma, no había rastro de lucha ni de aquella mujer. Había estado soñando de seguro, pero su cuerpo le dolía como si realmente le hubieran dado una paliza...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Acaso ella, ella es…

 

Katherine se levantó de la cama como un resorte, aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera, erguida volvió a la calma poco a poco. Estaba a oscuras en su habitación, en pijama y sólo podía ver los números digitales del radio reloj despertador que marcaban las cuatro y cuarto. ¿Qué demonios había significado aquel sueño? Lo recordaba con claridad. Esa canción le era conocida y había sido sobre aquel hombre que la abordó en el parking. Tenía que verle de nuevo, no sabía el por qué, pero debía encontrarlo. ¿Dónde podría estar? Algo le dijo que en aquel lugar desierto. Un páramo de las afueras de la ciudad. Sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces se vistió deprisa y se metió en el coche. La noche estaba desapacible, se estaba preparando una tormenta y parecía que iba a ser muy fuerte. Las nubes copaban ya el cielo nocturno, visibles por el brillo de los relámpagos que cruzaban entre ellas. Kathy, pese a todo, aceleró para llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Debo de estar completamente loca…-Se decía en tanto conducía lo más deprisa que la prudencia la aconsejaba.- Pero tengo que comprobarlo…

 

Eron se levantó mirando el cielo que comenzó a descargar un tremendo aguacero que le empapó en pocos minutos. Los rayos caían cerca de él, pues el páramo en el que descansaba estaba en un promontorio elevado. Comenzó a acumular poder y se elevó, sorteando los rayos que eran atraídos por su masa y la energía que desprendía. Los atacó con ráfagas que chocaron en el aire con los relámpagos produciendo enormes explosiones. Así durante media hora. Al cabo de ese tiempo, Katherine llegó al lugar. No sabía cómo lo había encontrado. Era como si guardase memoria de él debido al sueño que había tenido. El caso es que supo que estaba en el lugar correcto puesto que desde la lejanía pudo ver explosiones enormes. Supuso que aquel hombre estaba allí. Se detuvo a medio kilómetro y emprendió el ascenso por las rocas transformándose en justiciera y ayudándose de su látigo, en medio de un gran chaparrón. Llegó a la cima de aquella colina para quedarse anonadada, ese hombre brillaba en un poderoso tono dorado y recibía el impacto de numerosos rayos sobre su cuerpo. El ruido de las explosiones desafiaba el estruendo de los mismos truenos.

-Debe de estar soportando unas temperaturas de miles de grados y unas corrientes de millones de voltios de potencia- se dijo Kathy que no podía dejar de observar aquello sin apartar la vista.- ¡Es imposible!, nadie podría hacer eso. Creo que ni siquiera mi hermano o mi primo serían capaces de aguantar algo así.

 

Eron miró entonces al suelo para descubrir a esa mujer que también había visto en su sueño. Ella le ayudó a luchar contra su maléfico doble. Pero ahora estaba en peligro si un rayo desviado caía cerca de su posición. Bajó protegiendo la zona con un escudo de energía. Justo a tiempo pues un rayo rebotado impactó a escasos metros de Kathy que salió disparada en el aire. El guerrero la sujetó justo a tiempo y asiéndola con una mano, entre una lluvia torrencial, apuntó con el otro brazo al cielo.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- gritó lanzando un poderosísimo rayo de energía contra las nubes hasta diseminarlas de allí por completo en un radio de varios kilómetros....

 

Descendiendo al suelo, dejó a Kathy en él con suavidad. Ella de rodillas, no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¡Ese hombre era un auténtico monstruo, con una fuerza incalculable! Había disipado esa tormenta como si nada. Ojala que estuviera de su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le inquirió él de forma brusca.-

 

Katherine no supo que contestar, ¿iba a decirle que había soñado con él esa noche?, sería demasiado. Tampoco quería darle un pretexto para ligar de manera fácil, pero ese tipo no parecía demasiado interesado en ello.

-No sé cómo, pero algo me impulsó a venir- respondió confusa.-  
-Yo te he visto en mis sueños- le confesó él.- Luchaba contra mí mismo y estabas allí para ayudarme. Eso debe significar algo.

 

La muchacha se quedó perpleja, no pudo callárselo ya, asintió conviniendo con él.

-Yo también tuve ese sueño, luchabas contra alguien igual a ti, sí. Era tu doble, con una espada como.- Vio clavada en el suelo precisamente esa arma en la que rezaba una pequeña inscripción.- ¿Que puede significar esto? - Preguntó Kathy que se sentía realmente muy confusa.-  
-No lo sé. Quizás sea cosa suya,- repuso Eron pensativamente - me previno que tendría que expiar mis culpas.  
-¿Cosa de quién? ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó ella.-

 

La joven, contemplando su enorme espada trató de agarrarla por su empuñadura para desclavarla., aunque sin éxito. Estaba tan fuertemente incrustada que era incapaz de moverla ni un milímetro.

-Me llamo.- Y el interpelado se calló de improviso y pareció pensarse mejor su respuesta durante unos segundos - sólo Eron, ya te lo dije.  
-Yo soy Katherine O’ Brian…seguramente me conocerás por la televisión.- Afirmó ella segura de que así sería. –

 

Su contertulio sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Debería?- preguntó extrañado.-  
-No, claro que no- repuso Kathy totalmente descolocada, desde luego no era habitual que hubiera alguien que no la conociera, pero si ese tipo venía del espacio.- ¿Eres un guerrero del pueblo de los saiyajin?- le preguntó ella teniendo de pronto esa idea por asociación.-  
-Sí, lo soy…- admitió Eron.-  
-Debes ser de familia muy importante, por lo poco que sé, con la fuerza que tienes, al menos podrías serlo.- Repuso ella.- ¿Pero cómo demonios has metido esto así?...-Agregó.-

 

Y es que la muchacha trataba de sacar nuevamente esa arma aunque seguía sin poder moverla ni un milímetro.

-Digamos que no tengo familia, no hasta que pueda volver a ser merecedor de ella.- Repuso su interlocutor que tomó la espada con una sola mano sacándola sin dificultad.-  
-Pero, ¿entonces si la tienes? - Insistió ella en tanto observaba al saiyan envainar aquella enorme arma tras una funda que pendía a su espalda.-  
-No quiero hablar más de ese tema, si no te importa. - La cortó Eron que no se andaba con demasiadas diplomacias.-

 

Katherine sabía por experiencia cuando se debía insistir con preguntas y cuando convenía parar, y esta era una situación que claramente reclamaba lo segundo. Decidió cambiar de tema. Al menos el intenso aguacero ya no les castigaba tras lo que ese tipo hizo, pero ambos estaban empapados.

-No es muy saludable quedarse aquí, entre la tormenta, ven a dormir a mi casa- le ofreció ella.-  
-Aquí no estoy mal, no te molestes- le contestó él.-  
-No es molestia,- negó la joven queriendo saber no sin curiosidad. -Me gustaría ayudarte y que me contases algo de tu viaje. ¿Habrás tenido aventuras? supongo.  
-Sí, de eso no me puedo quejar- admitió el saiyan.-

Y al decir eso sonrió, era la primera vez que Kathy le veía hacerlo. Le volvía bastante más atractivo.

-Entonces ven, por favor. - Le pidió su contertulia con otra sonrisa agregando no sin cierto sentido irónico del humor - te prometo que seré buena…

 

Eron asintió aunque sin comprender a que podía referirse con eso. Ella le invitó a entrar en su coche, pese a que él prefería ir volando Kathy le convenció de que eso no sería una buena idea. El guerrero aceptó. Tampoco deseaba llamar mucho la atención. Se acomodó atrás pues la parte delantera le venía demasiado pequeña, incluso con el asiento al tope de su retroceso. Una vez llegaron a casa de la joven, ella le invitó a pasar. Él se golpeó la frente con el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le preguntó Katherine con una sonrisa- lo siento, se me olvidó advertirte, eres tan alto.  
-No me ha pasado nada, gracias- respondió el aludido.-

 

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la puerta que presentaba una buena abolladura en la madera. Kathy suspiró, tendría que llamar para que lo arreglasen. Bueno, eso no importaba mucho ahora.

-¿Quieres ducharte?- le propuso la muchacha, esta vez desde luego que sin ningún tipo de doble intención.- Estarás sudoroso de tanto pelear.  
-No me vendría mal, gracias…- reconoció Eron.-  
-El baño está aquí- le indicó ella abriéndole una puerta objetando eso sí - pero no tengo ropa de tu talla.  
-No importa, lavaré la mía – contestó él y desde luego en eso fue bastante literal dado que se metió en la ducha vestido.-  
-Pero...

 

Kathy dejó de hablar pues el guerrero ya había puesto el agua, y tal como ocurriera antes, la ducha estaba muy baja para su cabeza, por suerte ésta era extraíble y Eron la pudo manejar a sus anchas. La joven salió fuera del baño para ducharse a su vez en el otro que tenía pegado a su dormitorio...

-Vaya un tipo tan raro.- No podía dejar de pensar.- Aunque no parece malo, pero casi me destroza la puerta…

 

Meditando sobre eso ella terminó con rapidez y volvió con un albornoz alrededor del cuerpo a ver si su invitado estaba listo. Recordó que no le había traído toalla. Enseguida fue a buscar una grande pero al llegar junto a la puerta que estaba entreabierta comprobó que a Eron no le hacía falta, salió de la ducha con su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Te, te traía la toalla- musitó Kathy clavando los ojos en él, y recorriendo completamente la anatomía de ese tipo en un acto reflejo.-

 

Desde luego ni una estatua Miguelangelesca se le podía comparar. Su cuerpo estaba musculado por completo, parecía casi un culturista, pero más estilizado. Sus bíceps, pecho y trapecios eran lo más grande que Kathy había visto en su vida. Pero lo de abajo aun le pareció mayor. Cuando ella era pequeña alguna vez vio a su hermano desnudo. Incluso siendo adolescente siempre creyó que Mazoui sería el hombre con el atributo más grande hasta que conoció a Philip, pero ahora. Eron superaba todas las previsiones. Eso era sin ningún lugar a dudas lo más grande y largo que había visto en su vida. Y eso que no estaba estimulado. No debía haber mujer en el mundo que pudiera permitirse encajar semejante...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Eron que estaba desprovisto de ningún tipo de vergüenza.- ¿Acaso te he mojado el suelo? lo siento.  
-No, digo, bueno quizás algo, te traía una toalla.- Sonrió Kathy como una estúpida.-

 

Al ver así a ese elemento a la muchacha le parecía haber retornado a sus días como adolescente entre pícara y vergonzosa, cuando se contaba cosas con Amatista y sus primas relativas a los chicos. 

-No la necesito gracias, me basta con mi energía.- Respondió despreocupadamente él.-

 

Y a modo de demostración, emitió un aura que le secó en breves momentos. No obstante, al emitirla, todo su cuerpo aumentó ligeramente su volumen, y eso significaba todo. En especial la parte más comprometida de él que incluso comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Mejor tápate vale?- le pidió ella dándose la vuelta entre tartamudeos sin saber qué hacer. -

 

Era curioso, ya no recordaba esa sensación desde que iba al instituto. Kathy desde luego le habría propuesto relaciones inmediatas a un tipo con semejante poderío pero, en este caso, hasta era excesivo, se imaginaba haciendo el amor con él y le daba miedo. Ese tío la reventaría si...

-No es por aprovecharme de ti – dijo entonces él lo que produjo un vuelco en el corazón de su anfitriona. Quizás ese tipo esperaba llevar a la práctica los temores de ella.- Pero tengo mucha hambre- añadió lo que la hizo suspirar aliviada.-  
-Sí, claro, te prepararé algo... ¿qué te gustaría?- le preguntó casi balbuceando.-  
-Lo que tengas, me da igual - respondió descuidadamente en tanto se ponía su ropa que había secado también con su energía.-

 

Katherine suspiró aliviada, por fin pudo volverse. Ahora, con el pelo liso cayéndole sobre los hombros y vestido con la ropa limpia parecía otra cosa. Desde luego era atractivo y tenía cierto vago parecido con Leval. Quizás Kathy había asociado que ambos eran súper guerreros. De todas maneras éste era sin lugar a dudas muchísimo más fuerte, como si se tratase de una variante salvaje de su primo. Mucho mayor y más poderoso y sin domesticar por la civilización...pensaba en eso en tanto freía unas croquetas y preparaba una sopa, ambas de sobre y se reía. ¡El hombre salvaje del espacio!, menudo titular para un reportaje, y luego, a modo de demostración un poster a tamaño natural que exhibiera aquel descomunal..., casi le da por troncharse de risa, pero se dominó. Su invitado mientras se sentaba en un sofá del cuarto de estar. Kathy le sirvió unos entremeses en tanto preparaba lo demás.

-Gracias- sonrió Eron abriendo los ojos en cuanto ella le trajo la bandeja - me muero de hambre.

 

Sin más ceremonias fue comiéndoselos uno a uno hasta dejar la bandeja desierta. Kathy se quedó sorprendida, volvió con la sopa que Eron se ventiló en sólo unos momentos.

-Ahora te traigo lo demás - le dijo entre atónita e incrédula.-

 

Las croquetas siguieron el mismo camino, luego una ensalada, unos espaguetis y un pollo asado. Katherine no sabía ya que poner, su nevera estaba en las últimas. Decidió cocer unos huevos que él se comió como si de caramelos se tratasen...

-¡Qué bueno está todo, cocinas muy bien!- halagó él.-   
-Pues hijo, si llamas cocinar a cocer huevos, calentar croquetas y sopa de sobre en el microondas…- pensó entre atónita y divertida.- Gracias- repuso esta vez en voz alta y con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Quieres algo más?- preguntó ella con fingida cortesía esperando por supuesto una negativa. Nadie podría comerse nada más.-  
-Si tienes algo más no me vendría mal, gracias- repuso él.-

Kathy abrió unos ojos como platos. Tardó en responder.

-Voy a buscar algo…enseguida vuelvo...Espérate aquí ¿eh?

 

Miró uno tras otro en todos los cajones de la despensa pero sólo le quedaban patatas fritas y cacahuetes. Desde luego no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa para estar bien aprovisionada. Pese a todo se lo llevó a Eron que se los comió casi sin darse cuenta...

-Y yo que creía que mi hermano y mi primo comían a lo bestia- suspiró ella.- Ni entre los dos juntos tragan la mitad que éste.  
-¿Tú no comes?- le inquirió él masticando un montón de patatas fritas que sonaban como un derrumbe de guijarros entre sus muelas.-  
-No gracias, estoy a dieta- repuso sonriendo entre dientes en tanto pensaba.- Sí, como no me coma las servilletas, ¡te lo has engullido todo!

 

Por fin, Eron pareció darse por satisfecho. Eso sí, dejándole a su anfitriona dos cacahuetes de cortesía.

-Bueno, después de comer me vendría bien dormir un poco- comentó él levantándose y estirando los brazos que casi rozaban el techo.-  
-Puedes dormir en el sofá- le ofreció Kathy - te traeré una manta.  
-No te molestes, prefiero el suelo, es más cómodo, en ese sofá no quepo.  
-Es verdad,- reconoció la muchacha dedicando una mirada al mismo, se alejó, y tras rebuscar en un armario trajo una manta que entregó al guerrero- ...bueno toma.

 

Antes de tumbarse el saiyan agarró su espada dispuesto a clavarla.

-¿Qué haces?,- le chilló ella alarmada por semejante intención.-  
-¡Ah! perdona, es cierto...la costumbre. La dejaré aquí sobre esta mesa.- Se disculpó.-

 

Eron dejó su espada sobre una mesa de madera que Katherine tenía en la habitación, el pomo sobresalía ligeramente, pues ese espadón medía más que la pequeña mesita.

-Que duermas bien - le deseó él que se tumbó sin dedicarla mayor atención.-  
-Buenas noches- respondió Kathy que se volvió a su habitación sintiéndose muy desconcertada e incluso algo picada en su autoestima.- Lo mismo te deseo…

 

Se acostó y empezó a pensar, no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Y si ese individuo esperaba a que se durmiera para tratar de forzarla? No...Decididamente no...Si hubiera querido habría abusado de ella sin ninguna dificultad. No era uno de esos. ¿Sería homosexual? También podría ser, ¡vaya una lata! Bueno, casi mejor, sino...Kathy pensaba en eso y también en los motivos que tendría Eron, creyó recordar que así se llamaba, para buscar a su sobrino. ¿Qué tendría que agradecerle? ¿Quién era ese gigante? Todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, demasiadas preguntas para dejarlas sin respuesta. Sobre todo tratándose de ella, una periodista que nunca dejaba ningún cabo suelto por atar. Sin embargo estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de responderlas. Al menos esa noche. Dejó pasar dos horas y tras dormir de forma algo agitada se levantó, a la tímida luz de la noche se acercó hasta él que dormía profundamente. Kathy le escuchó murmurar en sueños. Parecía asaltado por una pesadilla.

-Madre…perdóname. Hermano…hermana, ¿por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?

 

Kathy trataba de escuchar detenidamente pero sólo entendía esas palabras. Se juntó con él tratando de conseguir alguna información. Entonces el guerrero la sujetó de un brazo con una de sus enormes manos. La espantada chica no podía soltarse. Pese a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Suelta- musitaba nerviosa.- Me vas a romper el brazo.

 

Pero el agarre de Eron se hizo más suave, era una caricia a la vez que murmuraba.

-Aiona. Yo te quiero…perdóname.

 

Katherine se quedó pensativa y perpleja, así que el tipo tenía novia, o quizás sería novio, con esos nombres tan raros que tenían los guerreros del espacio nunca se sabía. Eron volvió a hablar.

-Mensajero, si me necesitas, acudiré.  
-¿Mensajero? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?- musitó Kathy para sí.-

 

Aprovechando que el agarre había disminuido en fuerza pudo soltarse. Respirando aliviada decidió volver a la cama. Se acostó tratando de darle sentido a aquellas palabras pero era inútil. Al fin le rindió el sueño.

-¡Que tipo tan raro! - Murmuraba en tanto cerraba los ojos.-

 

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Katherine se despertó pegó un salto y un chillido, nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con Eron que la observaba de cerca. Ella se tapó con la sábana pues dormía ligera de ropa. Aun respirando agitada escuchó las disculpas de él.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, venía a despertarte, el sol ya está muy alto en el horizonte.  
-¿Qué hora es?- repuso Kathy recobrando la respiración - bonita forma de comenzar el día- pensó.-  
-Debe ser mediodía- calculó Eron.-  
-¿No sabes mirar la hora? Eso no puede ser, serán sólo las...- le inquirió Kathy de mal talante.-

 

Y en tanto añadía lo demás. Ella misma consultó su despertador comprobando que eran más de las doce.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!, es tardísimo, menos mal que es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer.  
-Te he buscado algo para comer, pero no tienes nada…- le comentó Eron.-  
-¿Es que no sabes pensar más que en comer?- le reprobó ella que también sentía su estómago vacío reclamarle algo con lo que ocuparlo.- Te diré lo que haremos, en cuanto me levante y me adecente un poco iremos a comprar algo de comida y luego venimos y preparo algo.  
-Me parece bien - asintió él queriendo saber - ¿tardarás mucho?..  
-Eso no se le pregunta a una señorita- rezongó Kathy tratando de organizar su enredado pelo- desde luego los guerreros del Espacio sois todos unos brutos. Por lo menos los que conozco, o si no, es que no entendéis en absoluto a las mujeres.  
-¿Entender? ¿El qué?- le preguntó Eron observándola desconcertado.-   
-No se nos puede meter prisa cuando tenemos que arreglarnos. Anda, espérame fuera, me tengo que duchar y vestir...

 

Eron se encogió de hombros, asintió y salió de la habitación y de la casa. Katherine le pudo ver montando guardia en el jardín. Desde luego es mucho mejor que un perro, aunque comía bastante más. Se sonrió de esa ocurrencia. Era irónico y hasta gracioso, si la gente de la prensa amarilla supiera que había pasado la noche con un tipo así, y que no se habían tocado... ¡le tumbarían la reputación! Eso la hizo reír. Con lo que ese tipo de prensa disfrutaba buscándola amantes nuevos cada dos por tres y los paparazis que siempre la apuntaban con sus molestas cámaras en cuanto la veían con algún hombre desconocido o con el que nunca hubiera coincidido hasta aquel momento. Suspiró metiéndose en la ducha, dándose una reparadora sesión de agua caliente. Se secó, vistió y después de maquillarse ligeramente salió a la calle. Eron seguía allí sin mover un músculo.

-¡Te lo has tomado a pecho!- rio ella- venga, tenemos que irnos…

Él la miró de soslayo pero con gesto serio para comentar.

-He sentido una presencia. Lejos de aquí, pero de mucho poder. Tanta fuerza sólo puede tenerla el Mensajero.  
-Te escuché hablar en sueños ayer- confesó Kathy que al notar la mirada de contrariedad de Eron añadió.- Es que hablabas muy alto…y bueno, dijiste esa palabra, ¿quién es el Mensajero?  
-Es una historia muy larga- le dijo su interlocutor que no parecía demasiado inclinado a hablar más sobre el tema.-  
-Puedes contármela mientras compramos. Vamos, me gustaría ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que contármelo todo.  
-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?- le preguntó él con gesto incrédulo.-  
-Por ejemplo, cuando vaya a verle a Bios, podría decirle que le buscas- respondió ella con un tono desapasionado.-  
-¿Irás pronto?- le inquirió el saiyan ahora con un tinte de clara impaciencia.-  
-No lo sé, puede que sí o no. Pero, si me cuentas lo que ocurre se lo diré en cuanto lo vea. Confía en mí. Asthel es mi sobrino segundo.- Le respondió ella de modo suspicaz. Ese guerrero no podría referirse a otro que no fuera su sobrino.-  
-Muy bien, confío en tu palabra - aceptó Eron confirmando sus sospechas.-

 

Kathy le pidió que subiera al coche. El saiyajin lo hizo y ella condujo hasta un supermercado que estaba abierto en domingo. Una vez allí la chica se hizo con un carrito y le encomendó a Eron la misión de llevarlo. Ella lo iba llenado a cada paso con diferentes artículos.

-De modo que aquí dan comida y solo tienes que llenar este carro. Interesantes costumbres.- Declaró él.-  
-Sí, bueno, y luego queda el pequeño detalle de pagarlo todo.- Se sonrió la muchacha francamente divertida ante las cosas que decía su interlocutor.- Esa sí que es una costumbre muy apreciada por aquí…

 

Continuaron haciendo la compra y entre tanto Katherine le recordó a su acompañante que le contase su historia. El rostro de éste pareció tensarse, como si librase una lucha interna. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Todo empezó hace muchos años- explicó él.- Yo estaba enfermo, no sabía lo que hacía, o si lo sabía no podía controlar mis actos. Sólo deseaba destruirlo todo, dominarlo todo y acabar con el que se me opusiera. Hice mucho daño a mis padres, a mis compañeros, a mis hermanos. Pero un día llegó él.  
-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?- preguntó Kathy mirándole inquisitiva y sosteniendo un paquete de panes especiales para tal efecto.- Perdona, te he cortado - añadió echando el paquete dentro del carro.- Sigue por favor.

 

El interpelado asintió. No parecía molesto por aquello, y sí bastante avergonzado. Lo externalizaba cuando prosiguió.

-Él me mostró todo el mal que había hecho, puso delante de mí la esencia de mi locura. La separó de mi cuerpo y pese a que le ataqué con todas mis fuerzas, no logré ni tan siquiera rozarle.   
-¿Cómo?- exclamó Kathy atrayendo la atención de medio supermercado.- Quiero decir- añadió susurrando en voz baja al percatarse de las miradas de otras personas.- Con todo la fuerza que tienes.  
-La fuerza del Mensajero va mucho más allá de medidas terrenales.- Respondió Eron con una voz muy respetuosa, casi reverencial.- Yo no soy nada comparado con él.  
-Y ese es mi sobrino,- resopló ella sin creérselo demasiado y tratando de banalizarlo- ¡pues vaya con el niño!  
-Prometí solemnemente recorrer el Universo para expiar mis culpas y volver cuando me necesitara.- Añadió él.- También quiero volver a verle para que me diga si ya he cumplido con mi penitencia.  
-Vaya una historia, es impresionante- afirmó Kathy llegando a la caja, luego adoptó un tono más cotidiano para añadir recordándole al saiyan - vete sacando las cosas del carro, hay que pagarlas.  
-Tengo unas monedas de oro de mi mundo y de otros planetas de la galaxia - le ofreció Eron.- ¿Bastarán?  
-¡Quita, quita! - le sonrió jovialmente su contertulia exhibiendo su cartera.- Para eso se han inventado las tarjetas de crédito.

 

Katherine sacó una de sus tarjetas y se la dio a la cajera mientras esta pasaba los artículos por el láser que desclasificaba su código y precio. Hecho esto, estaba pidiéndole unas bolsas cuando se escuchó un grito.

-¡No se mueva nadie, denme todo el dinero!

 

Hubo más gritos de pánico que dos disparos a una estantería se encargaron de acallar. Un tipo cubierto con una media amenazaba a los aterrados clientes del local. Le cubría otro individuo con una careta del pato Donald. Ambos iban armados con potentes escopetas recortadas. El de la media se acercó a la cajera que atendía a Kathy.

-¡Vamos, el dinero!, no tenemos todo el día, ¡tú! - espetó a la joven reportera.- Dame todo lo que lleves.  
-Esa es Katherine O’ Brian, la presentadora - le informó el de la careta del pato con asombro.-  
-¿Y a mí que?- rezongó el otro sin darle ninguna importancia.- Yo no veo la televisión. Vamos, ¡el dinero! - espetó con malos modos.-  
-Es que no llevo nada más que mis tarjetas- contestó ella sin perder la calma.-  
-Pues tus joyas, lo que lleves. Vamos nena, no me hagas enfadar. Y tú, gigantón - dijo apuntando a Eron que le miraba sin hacerle demasiado caso cuando ese tipo le exigió. - ¡Venga!, vacíate los bolsillos o te lleno todo de plomo.  
-¡Que original!- Se burló Katherine con manifiesta sorna.-  
-¿Te vas a reír de mí? - Le gritó el atracador apuntándola con su arma.- Me importa un bledo quien seas, vuelve a burlarte y te dejo seca.  
-Por favor señorita- le pidió la asustada cajera - no diga nada y deles lo que piden.  
-Sí, eso. Es un buen consejo, síguelo y no habrá problemas- convino el atracador calmándose y apartando la escopeta de la periodista.-  
-Esto me viene de familia- suspiró Kathy aparentemente resignada- a mi madre y a mi hermano también les atracaron en un supermercado.  
-Me vas a hacer llorar- se burló el de la careta del pato. Urgiéndola - ¡Venga!...date prisa y los demás también. - Apuntó a dos señoras mayores que temblaban de miedo.- ¡Rápido!  
-¿Quieres que aniquile a estos tipos?,- preguntó Eron con desapasionamiento.- No tienen fuerza de combate, son incluso más débiles que tú.  
-Eres muy amable - le susurró Katherine de forma irónica - pero con que les desarmes y les captures sin destrozarlos me conformo. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido. No soy una súper guerrera pero no creo que mi fuerza esté tan mal.  
-Como quieras- repuso Eron andando sin prisas hacia el de la careta de Donald.- No matar, vale…  
-¿A dónde crees que vas tío listo?- le espetó el atracador viéndole acercarse.- Quieto ahí o te frío.  
-¡Cállate payaso!- le respondió el saiyan que la arrebató la escopeta con tal velocidad que a ese tipo no le dio tiempo ni a apretar el gatillo y eso que tenía el dedo pegado a él.-  
-Co, ¿Como lo ha hecho?- balbuceó pasmado éste.- 

Sin embargo el otro atracador se giró hacia Eron y le apuntó disparándole a pocos metros.

-¡Muere maldito estúpido! - aulló en tanto Kathy y los demás se tiraban al suelo entre un considerable caos y griterío.- 

 

Varios disparos después la gente se atrevió a mirar. Esperaban ver a ese gigante tendido entre un charco de sangre pero él seguía ahí, en pie y mirando a su atacante sin translucir ninguna emoción.

-¿Es que no sabéis hacer otra cosa?- Preguntó con sorna a su atónito atacante.- Mira, esto ya lo he hecho antes, para que veas que a mí no me molesta este ruido. 

 

Y si más se apuntó con la escopeta disparándose varias veces, las balas rebotadas contra su pecho rompieron los escaparates.

-Este tío no es normal- balbuceó el de la media paralizado por el miedo y el asombro.- ¿De dónde leches ha salido?...  
-¡Vámonos de aquí! - gritó el otro saliendo a todo correr siendo inmediatamente imitado por su compañero.-

 

Eron sonrió y de un salto se plantó delante de ellos, sin mediar más palabras les chocó las cabezas y los amarró con una señal de tráfico que arrancó del suelo.

-Ya está- declaró en tanto el asombrado público se levantaba.- ¿Podemos ir a desayunar?  
-¡Claro! - rio Kathy afirmando divertida.- Te lo has ganado.

 

Salieron del supermercado entre los aplausos y los murmullos de admiración de la gente. La policía no tardaría en llegar alertada por la alarma del local y desde luego los atracadores no estaban en condiciones de escaparse. Es más, para sacarlos de allí tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos. Katherine y Eron, ajenos a eso, volvieron a casa de ella.

-Hemos traído mucha comida- sonrió la muchacha indicándole a su acompañante que bajase. - Tienes que ayudarme con las bolsas. 

 

Ella dejó el coche en el garaje y sacó las bolsas dándoselas una tras otra a Eron, luego se ocupó de su parte. Antes de que comenzasen a andar hacia la casa, el saiyajin dejó las suyas en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kathy sorprendida.- Con lo que me había costado que pudieras agarrar todas las bolsas.  
-Deja las tuyas. -Le pidió el guerrero para comentar.- Hay una forma más fácil. Hazlo - le insistió a su interlocutora en cuanto la vio poner cara de incredulidad.-

 

Katherine obedeció, dejó las bolsas en el suelo ante su casa y con cara de asombro las vio elevarse. Las de Eron también flotaban en el aire. Él las señalaba con un dedo y las dirigía hacia dentro de la casa.

-Así es más fácil- sonrió él.- ¿Lo ves?  
-Sí, es verdad- reconoció Kathy devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Pero claro, será fácil para ti.- Pensó moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Entraron al fin y Eron dejó descender las bolsas con suavidad sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te prepare?- le inquirió ella. -  
-No sé, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él sacando un paquete de compresas. ¿Se come?  
-¡Esto es mío! - respondió un colorada Kathy arrebatándoselo con rapidez.- Si se come - pensó casi con sorna, aunque había cada maniaco por ahí, que vete tú a saber.- Mira, esto es para esos días del mes.- Repuso ella tratando de explicárselo a su interlocutor.-  
\- No entiendo. ¿Qué días? ¿Qué mes?- Insistió él encogiéndose de hombros.-

Katherine suspiró atónita, no podía creerlo. Entonces fue ella la que le preguntó.

-¿Es que las mujeres de tu mundo no tienen estas cosas?  
-No sé a qué cosas te refieres.- Replicó el saiyajin mirándola sin comprender.-

Kathy decidió dejarlo estar. Moviendo la cabeza pudo decir, eligiendo las palabras.

\- Anda, olvídalo. Espérame fuera anda y te haré un desayuno…suficiente…

 

Eron asintió y salió al jardín. Hacía un día soleado y la vista era hermosa. A lo lejos más y más casitas unifamiliares. La gente discurría pacíficamente paseando en parejas o llevando de la mano a niños pequeños.

-¡Que vida tan tranquila!- pensó ahora con una expresión consternada.- ¡Como envidio una paz así!... ¡Ojalá algún día pudiera disfrutarla!...

 

Meditaba que él podría haber vivido de esa manera, pudo haber sido el rey de los saiyan, pero hizo demasiadas maldades. Estaba enfermo pero eso no era excusa. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto había destruido. Hogares, seres vivos, familias. Todavía acudían a su mente los gritos de terror y de agonía de aquellos pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino de destrucción. De permanecer ahora en ese estado hubiera destrozado de un plumazo aquella idílica visión. No le habrían importado ni mujeres ni niños. Dejó de mirar entristecido por aquellos desagradables recuerdos y entró en la casa por la terraza del salón. Quiso apartar todos aquellos terribles pensamientos de su mente y dedicó su atención a unas fotografías que debían de tener muchos años. Una mujer muy parecida a Kathy sostenía a una niña de graciosa sonrisita, pelo cobrizo y unos enormes ojos azules. Junto a ellas un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Un hombre de cabellos castaño rojizos y con gafas se situaba detrás de ellos. Próxima a esa foto otra de Kathy vestida con una toga negra y un birrete del mismo color. La mujer de antes estaba junto a ella. Según recorría con la vista el resto de las fotos vio que en todas salía su anfitriona, en algunas con otras chicas. Todas vestidas de un estilo parecido y otras de la muchacha en diferentes planos. Deberían ser miembros de su familia, dedujo.

-Eron, ya está el desayuno.- Le avisó ella desde la cocina.-

 

Él estaba observando una de las fotografías de Kathy recogiendo una estatuilla. Ella entre tanto salió a buscarlo al salón.

-¿Dónde estás?- le inquirió la joven impaciente por comer también.- He dicho que ya está el desayuno.  
-Miraba estas imágenes- respondió el interpelado tomando una de ellas.- Eres tú.  
-Sí,- repuso ella orgullosamente señalando la primera foto que había visto Eron y confirmando sus deducciones.- Aquí estoy con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. Esa - señaló aquella en la que posaba con otras chicas- es la que me hice con mis primas en nuestro último concierto juntas. ¡Ah!- suspiró tomando la foto entre sus brazos. - ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!, era todo tan bonito. Éramos unas jovencitas.  
-No eres tan mayor- intervino Eron -¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Eso no se le pregunta a una señorita- contestó Kathy algo molesta.-  
-¿Por qué?- quiso saber él extrañado por esa reacción. - ¿Qué tiene de malo la edad?  
-Tengo treinta años - repuso Kathy a desgana pero por una vez sin mentir sobre eso.-

Aunque si lo pensaba con calma tenía que darle la razón. Realmente, ¿qué había de malo en ello? 

-Y yo también - convino él.- Somos apenas unos niños.  
-Sí, es cierto- concedió ella con una débil sonrisa para alegar.- Pero a mí me ocurre que he vivido tantas cosas que me siento más vieja.  
-Lo entiendo muy bien.- Asintió Eron dejando la foto en su lugar.- He visitado regiones muy remotas del cosmos. Y también he visto muchas cosas. Algunas hermosas, otras horribles.  
-Podrías contarme algo de eso mientras desayunamos- le propuso ella en realidad deseosa de tomar algo lo antes posible.-  
-Es verdad, y ya tengo mucha hambre- recordó Eron.- Vamos- voló a la cocina dejando a anfitriona con la palabra en la boca, aunque esta vez, lejos de enfadarse por eso, se rio.-

 

Y así era efectivamente, el saiyan dio buena cuenta de los cereales las numerosas tostadas y los huevos con bacón que había hecho Katherine.

-¡Estaba muy bueno!- declaró él.- Me recuerda a las comidas que hacía mi madre. A pesar de su rango le gustaba cocinar para nosotros de vez en cuando.  
-Gracias - sonrió Kathy que no recordaba a ningún hombre tan conformista con los menús como éste. Y casi por deformación profesional preguntó a su huésped. – Dices que tu madre tenía un elevado rango. ¿Te refieres en el planeta de los guerreros del espacio?  
-Si - dijo él aunque de modo más seco ahora.-

 

La muchacha se percató enseguida de aquello, parecía que cuando mencionó el detalle de su madre el saiyajin había bajado la guardia. Ahora debió de darse cuenta y no deseaba continuar hablando de ese tema. Ella no quería que se tensara el ambiente y decidió contarle algo de sí misma.

-Recuerdo a mi madre cocinando y a mi abuela Dotty también. El olor de los guisos y las tartas que nos hacían las dos. Cuando estaban juntas se las veía muy felices. Y mi hermano y yo lo éramos también. Luego merendábamos todos juntos, con ellas y con mi padre cuando volvía del hospital.- Remató ahora con un tono algo más decaído.- Esos fueron buenos tiempos para mí. No necesitaba ser famosa, ni ganar dinero…  
-Veo que guardas buenos recuerdos de tu familia. Eso está bien.- Declaró el saiyan con aprobación.-  
-¡Ojalá les tuviera cerca más a menudo! – Suspiró la muchacha invadida ahora por una oleada de nostalgia.- ¡Les echo mucho de menos, no puedes imaginar cuanto!  
-Sí, puedo hacerlo. Aunque yo no tengo recuerdos tan agradables de la mía.- Confesó su interlocutor afirmando también con un tinte de tristeza.- Y fue por mi culpa. Les hice sufrir mucho.

Kathy le miró ahora con cierta sorpresa. Y queriendo ayudarle más que indagar le comentó.

-Quizás si sacas fuera lo que llevas en tu corazón puedas aliviarte. Yo soy buena escuchando a las personas. ¿Sabes? Mi trabajo consiste precisamente en eso.

 

Y dijo esto último casi sin darse cuenta, pero ahora que meditaba sobre ello era verdad. Su labor de denunciar muchos abusos e irregularidades le había granjeado muchos enemigos, pero también las simpatías de muchas personas. Y bastantes de ellas le había abierto su corazón y desahogado contándole sus problemas o las injusticias que habían tenido que padecer. La misma Katherine también sabía lo que era sufrir. Y por la mirada que podía apreciar en los ojos de su contertulio éste no era diferente, al menos en eso, de las muchas gentes que habían sufrido y a las que había entrevistado. De la propia expresión de sus mismos ojos cuando a veces, a solas, ella confrontaba el espejo. Y añadió con la voz queda.

-Es muy duro, te dices que eres una profesional y que haces tu trabajo, pero el sufrimiento que he visto y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la mayoría de las veces…  
-Pero tú tienes algunos poderes, ¿verdad? Al menos en mi sueño vi como ibas vestida, y luego apareciste igual cuando me encontraste en ese páramo. Parecías una especie de guerrera de este planeta.- Le comentó él.-  
-Soy una de las Justicieras.- Admitió Kathy declarando.- La Dama del Trueno. Como lo fue mi madre antes que yo. Pero, pese a eso, no soy capaz de ayudar a la gente siempre. Y lo paso muy mal. La última vez…

 

Aquí se detuvo tragando saliva, recordaba el horrible final de Philip y como fue incapaz de protegerle. Sin darse cuenta le brotaban lágrimas que Eron advirtió declarando a su vez con desolación.

-Por terribles que hayan sido tus recuerdos en ese aspecto por lo menos tratabas de hacer el bien. Mi caso fue totalmente distinto.

 

Observando la sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutora, Eron reunió el valor para confesar.

-Antes me preguntaste por mi madre…  
-Bueno. Si es algo de lo que no desees hablar.- Contestó la chica con prevención.-  
-No, creo que en ti puedo confiar. Tenías razón. Necesito hablar con alguien. He pasado mucho tiempo solo, a la deriva en el espacio, tratando de enmendar algunos de mis muchos crímenes.  
-¿Crímenes?- repitió la chica sin comprender.-

 

El saiyan inspiró hondo entonces y le dijo con voz grave.

-Me llamo Eron Deveget. Y soy príncipe de los guerreros del espacio. Mis padres son el rey Lornd Deveget y la reina Setsuna Meioh.  
-¿Los reyes de los saiyan?...-Exclamó al muchacha.- Entonces tú eres también primo de Leval y de Kerria, como yo.  
\- No creo que mi familia me haya mencionado mucho en los últimos años. – Repuso él con amargura para afirmar.- No traje más que vergüenza y deshonor a los de mi estirpe.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-¡Maté, destruí…no solo a personas, a ciudades, a mundos enteros! - Pudo replicar ahora llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enterrando la misma entre ellas, en tanto gemía.- Disfrutaba haciéndolo, algo dentro de mí me impulsaba…pero ahora, ahora todavía oigo sus gritos…solo puedo oír sus gritos pidiendo misericordia… la piedad que no tuve con ellos…

 

Su interlocutora le observó abriendo la boca con horror, el saiyan, de apariencia tan poderosa y temible, se derrumbaba llorando como un niño en sus brazos. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza gentilmente contra su pecho. Durante un rato ninguno habló. Eron sentía como si todos esos remordimientos y culpas que estaba soportando se derrumbasen ahora sobre él con el peso de una montaña que lo aplastase. Por su parte Kathy no sabía que replicar. ¿Qué podría decir para animarle? Realmente si lo que le había contado era cierto eran cosas terribles. Finalmente ella fue capaz de consolarle cuando declaró.

-Si estás sufriendo tanto por eso es porque en el fondo tienes un buen corazón. Quizás estuvieras dominado por alguna fuerza maligna. Puede que te controlase y que no tengas la culpa.

 

Pese a esas palabras el guerrero fue capaz de mirarla, todavía con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y mover la cabeza.

-Ojalá eso fuera así. Pero recuerdo muy bien lo que hice y cómo perpetré aquellas horribles acciones. Enfermo o no, controlado o no, fui yo.  
-Todos tenemos una parte de nosotros mismos que no deseamos.- Respondió la muchacha que a su vez le confesó.- Yo tengo un grave problema con las drogas. He tratado de dejarlas varias veces y nunca lo he conseguido. He preocupado y causado sufrimiento a muchas personas. Aunque he podido ocultárselo a mis padres hasta ahora.

Aunque ahora suspiró y dijo, casi como si reflexionase para sí misma.

-Es curioso, desde que estoy a tu lado no he tomado nada.

A lo que el saiyan respondió, con un tono más calmado, enjugándose las lágrimas.

-A mí me sucede algo similar. Desde que estoy contigo, me siento en paz. Como si hubiera llegado al sitio en el que siempre debí estar.  
-Eres el primer hombre, exceptuando a mi hermano, con el que he podido sincerarme tanto. Incluso más que con mis primas.- Afirmó Katherine.-   
-Y tú has sido la primera persona en todo el universo a la que he podido confesarle de verdad como me siento.- Contestó él, musitando.- A parte de a él.  
-¿Sabes?- Le mencionó la muchacha ahora con un tinte de voz más animado.- Mi propia madre y mis tías fueron malvadas una vez. Mi madre me lo contó hace años. Pero gracias a las princesas planetarias y sobre todo a la reina Serenity, sus vidas cambiaron.   
-La reina Serenity- musitó el muchacho como si paladease aquel nombre, para preguntar.- ¿Está ella en este planeta?  
-Sí, es la reina de la Tierra y de la Luna. Junto a su esposo Endimión que es el rey de ambos mundos. - Le contó Kathy añadiendo.- Y a mí me ayudó mucho la princesa Venus que fue una gran amiga de mi propia madre. De hecho Minako es mi madrina.- Remachó con orgullo.-  
-Mi madre fue compañera suya. Era una princesa planetaria, la princesa de Plutón, antes de casarse con mi padre y convertirse en la reina de Nuevo Vegeta.- Le explicó a su vez Eron afirmando esperanzado.- Quizás ella pueda ayudarme. Aunque no soy digno ni siquiera de invocar su nombre…-Acabó por decir una vez más asaltado por la culpa y la vergüenza.-

 

Kathy posó su mano derecha sobre la del poderoso guerrero, le sonrió alentadora y le animó.

-Mi madre y mis tías siempre dicen que la reina Serenity es única ayudando a las personas a ser mejores y a escapar de las garras del mal. Con ella cualquiera que lo desee puede tener una segunda oportunidad.  
-¿Estás segura de eso?- Le inquirió el saiyan mirándola con gesto de asombro ahora.-

 

Y su interlocutora tras sonreír más luminosamente ahora declaró.

-La prueba la tienes delante de ti. Yo no estaría ahora aquí de no ser por la bondad de la reina y de sus guardianas. Ellas ayudaron a mi madre a salir fuera del control de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Desde que supe que mi madre y sus hermanas eran las justicieras ellas me contaron la historia. Y ten por seguro que algunos de los que luego fueron sus amigos y conocidos hicieron cosas terribles contra este planeta y sus soberanos. Pero, cuando se arrepintieron y quisieron cambiar, Serenity lo hizo posible. Y sé que es cierto porque estoy aquí y porque conocí a los soberanos hace años. Tienen un aurea de poder y de bondad que te hacen sentir bien solo con estar a su lado.

 

El guerrero escuchó muy atento y asintió, repuso ahora con un tono más suave y hasta reflexivo.

-Sí, quizás eso mismo es lo que el Mensajero hizo por mí.

 

Kathy asintió, miró entonces al cielo, parecía que llegaban nubes, aquella soleada mañana iba poco a poco opacándose. Sin darle mayor importancia le preguntó a su interlocutor en un intento por banalizar un poco esa conversación.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Podría mostrarte algunos lugares de la ciudad. En cuanto arregle esto un poco.-Afirmó pensando en ordenar algo.-

 

El saiyan asintió aunque sin demasiada convicción, no le vendría mal apartar de su mente de esas ideas que habían vuelto a aflorarle…pudo decir a la muchacha.

-Voy a echar un vistazo desde a los alrededores, ahora vuelvo.

Kathy asintió en tanto recogía un poco la casa y se preparaba…

-Muy bien, aquí estaré…- Le dijo ella tras sonreír.-

 

En el supermercado, entre tanto, la policía había podido llevarse por fin a aquellos atracadores. La prensa, avisada por alguna llamada anónima que les informó de que Katherine O’ Brian había estado allí, acudió al lugar. Preguntando a las personas que habían sido testigos del atraco descubrieron la soberbia actuación de aquel tipo tan extraño. La cajera les contó cómo había rechazado las balas, no la creían al principio, pero pronto tuvieron la confirmación de las demás personas.

-¿Has oído eso, Peter?- dijo una chica delgada de pelo castaño corto vestida con vaqueros a un muchacho de pelo rubio ceniza algo alborotado, que estaba apuntando las declaraciones.-   
-Si Tania,- repuso él que adoptaba una expresión de escepticismo al añadir.- Y sigo sin creérmelo. ¿Qué es eso de un tipo al que le rebotaban las balas? ¡Ni que fuera Superman!...  
-¿Quién?- inquirió Tania sin entender. Por fin recordó un antiguo superhéroe de los cómics, dejó eso de lado y conjeturó.- Si estaba con Katherine O´ Brian, todo es posible, puede que fuera su próximo reportaje. Ya sabes cómo trabaja esa mujer.  
-No me extraña que la hayan premiado tantas veces,- contestó el chico admirado - ¡si logra esos reportajes tan impresionantes!  
-Pues esta vez va a ser ella el centro del nuestro - sonrió Tania guiñando uno de sus bonitos ojos azules.- Y nosotros nos llevaremos el Pulitzer.  
-Para dos chicos recién licenciados en periodismo. ¿No crees que es un sueño demasiado exagerado? - Inquirió Peter con tono inseguro.-  
-Fíjate en ella- contestó Tania- tiene casi nuestra edad y ya se lo han dado dos veces.

 

Ante eso Peter no supo que contestar, asintió mesándose su pelo trigueño.

-Por mí, estupendo- sonrió.-  
-Pues vamos para allá, acorde con mis indagaciones creo que vive por aquí cerca.- Añadió ella consultando un libro de notas.- Y de paso conseguiré que me firme su último disco.

 

Se subieron en su coche y salieron rumbo a la dirección de Kathy que Tania había conseguido, a través de mucho insistir, en el club de fans oficial de las Justices. La casa que coincidía con las señas se perfilaba a pocos kilómetros.

-Mira allí es.- Le indicó Peter.-  
-Vale, tengo que aparcar por aquí cerca…- le respondió ella frenando.-

 

En ese momento y concluido el desayuno, Eron salió a reconocer el terreno. Katherine le pidió que volase alto para no ser visto pero él la tranquilizó. Iría andando tranquilamente por la calle. Kathy le tomó de las manos mirándole hacia arriba por mor de su gran estatura. Sentía algo especial al perderse en su mirada. Eron tenía unos ojos grandes y de color castaño, pero estaban tristes, pese a que él sonriera. 

-No tardaré – le aseguró él saliendo ya de la casa y perdiéndose por una avenida cercana.-

 

A través de una ventana la muchacha le observó alejarse, iba sin ese peto que había traído, solo con la parte interior de su atuendo de combate. Aquello parecía una especie de chándal deportivo, de modo que, al menos, por ese concepto, no llamaba demasiado la atención. Katherine volvió a la cocina cuando Eron dejó de ser visible al doblar una esquina. La chica se encontraba extraña, pocas veces le había ocurrido eso mirando a un hombre. ¡Incluso le había dado de comer de muy buen grado!, se sonrió algo ruborizada. Por unos instantes se le pasó la idea de la familia por la cabeza. Todas sus excompañeras tenían ya su marido y sus hijos, ella en cambio seguía soltera e independiente de esos compromisos. Nunca le había atraído sacrificar su carrera profesional. Pero, viendo a Amatista con sus hijos y a Kerria con el suyo, incluso Idina que tardó algo más, pero que estaba encantada con su familia. Algunas veces lo llegaba a considerar. Aun recordaba la alegría en la cara de su prima cuando le dijo que iba a tener su primer bebé hará unos años. Ahora tenía un niño Tom y una niña, Loren, realmente encantadores. Pensó a su vez en sus sobrinas, Alusa y Minara, que se estaban haciendo ya un par de preciosas señoritas. Las gemelas iban a cumplir ocho años y tanto Mazoui como Satory estaban muy orgullosos y felices.

-Son lo más parecido a unas hijas que podré tener.- Suspiraba.- ¿Qué clase de madre iba a ser yo? No es lo mismo cuidarlas un rato que estar ahí para ellas siempre. ¡Soy un desastre!, ni siquiera se ocuparme de mí misma…

 

Pasó un rato pensando en eso. Al final sonrió de modo sardónico negando con la cabeza, decididamente no se imaginaba como madre y esposa. El sonido del timbre la distrajo, volvió a la realidad y se encaminó a la puerta. Abrió esperando que fuera Eron, aunque para su sorpresa, se encontró con dos muchachos. Un chico y una chica vestidos con trazas informales y provistos de una móvil a modo de grabadora.

-Hola- se anunció la chica de pelo castaño e inquisitivos ojos azules.- Me llamo Tania, Tania Spencer. Y él es mi compañero Peter Walton.  
-¿Es que él no tiene boca?- sonrió Kathy cruzándose de brazos en tanto les observaba alternativamente para preguntar con tono no demasiado cortés.- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?..  
-Acabamos de terminar la carrera de periodismo y estamos trabajando en una agencia de prensa independiente- le explicó la muchacha que parecía llevar la voz cantante.- Nos gustaría entrevistarla a usted.  
-¿A mí?- Se señaló Kathy a si misma alegando.- Normalmente soy yo la que hace las entrevistas. No estoy muy acostumbrada a que sea al revés. De todas formas hoy no me viene demasiado bien, lo siento.  
-No le robaremos mucho tiempo- insistió Tania.-  
-De verdad- repuso Katherine sin alterar su inescrutable expresión - hoy no me es posible. Si queréis, podéis venir la semana que viene y os atenderé encantada.  
-Hoy sería lo ideal- intervino Peter - la han visto a usted en el supermercado a la hora de un atraco con un tipo enorme que lo ha impedido. Ha salido hasta en el video del local.  
-¿Cómo dices?- le inquirió Kathy pasando al contrataque con su agudo tono de periodista avispada.- ¿Cuándo has oído eso?  
-Hace menos de una hora. Lo van a decir por la tele- repuso Peter sin pensar - ese tío que iba con usted detenía las balas y era rapidísimo. Ni a cámara lenta pueden verse al… ¡ay! 

Se quejó sentidamente el chico al recibir la patada de Tania en una de sus espinillas.

-El caso es que nos gustaría entrevistarla, pero no por esa cuestión. Nos interesa que nos cuente como hay que hacer para lograr unos reportajes tan buenos como los suyos.- Se apresuró a intervenir esa joven esbozando una sonrisita que parecía bastante falsa. Más cuando agregó con pretendida inocencia en el tono.- Y de paso si nos quiere contar algo de lo que presenció como testigo.  
-No hay mucho que contar- replicó la interpelada tratando de dominar la situación con su experiencia - fue todo tan rápido. Como ha dicho tu compañero, demasiado para verlo. Ahora, por favor, tengo mucho que hacer. Volved la semana próxima y hablaremos, ¿vale chicos?- repuso con tono conciliador. -  
-Es que… - Tania no pudo decir más, Kathy siempre con una educada sonrisa, les deseó buenos días y cerró la puerta.-  
-¡Pues vaya!- declaró el decepcionado muchacho - ella es una estupenda periodista pero no le gusta conceder entrevistas, luego se queja de que mucha gente no coopera.  
-¿Serás bobo?- le amonestó su compañera con irritación.- ¿Para qué has tenido que decirle nada, bocazas? Pensará que queríamos pisarle esa noticia. Y no me ha gustado nada la cara que ha puesto.  
-Pues yo la he visto tan normal- rebatió Peter desconcertado.-  
-¡Ay!...- suspiró Tania meneando la cabeza- mira que eres, no te enteras de nada...Venga, hay que replantear la estrategia. - Y sin más le agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras de allí.-

 

Kathy no había dejado de escuchar a esos dos y se sonreía tras la puerta. Esa chica le gustaba, le recordaba mucho a ella misma cuando empezó a ejercer de periodista. Entonces tenía mucho que demostrar, que no sólo era una figura decorativa, ni una cantante intrusa en la profesión. Y además, esa muchacha tenía una cualidad que Katherine admiraba y de la que también hacía gala. Era insistente y tenaz. Buscaba la noticia y no daba la impresión de rendirse con facilidad. Parecía tener mucha ilusión. De su compañero no podía decir lo mismo. Era muy ingenuo y descubría sus cartas con demasiada facilidad. Por lo menos les había ahuyentado antes de que Eron volviera. Eso la alivió.

A todo eso Tania llevaba casi arrastras hacia el coche a Peter, pese a las protestas de él.

-¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil?- le recriminó el chico.- ¿No decías que hay que insistir para conseguir la noticia?  
-No me estoy rindiendo- le contestó Tania.- Te he dicho que hay que cambiar de táctica. Simplemente esperaremos a que la situación sea más favorable. ¿No ves que ahora la O’ Brian está sobre aviso? Anda vámonos.

 

Andaban hacia el coche cuando Peter señaló con una mano hacia la calle contigua.

-¿Has visto a ese tío? ¡Es enorme! Podría ser el del supermercado, coincide con la descripción.

 

Su compañera miró descubriendo a un individuo moreno de pelo negro largo y liso y de por lo menos dos metros o más de altura. Por la dirección que llevaba se encaminaba claramente a la casa de Katherine.

-¡Es él!- repuso Tania cuidando de hacerlo en voz baja.-  
-Podemos abordarle para hacerle una entrevista- propuso Peter.-  
-No, de eso nada- le contradijo ella- corre, trae la cámara de fotos.

 

Peter se metió en el coche y sacó la cámara de alta resolución que traía. El tipo casi había cruzado toda la calle cuando pudo apuntarle con el flash. Eron por su parte notó que le observaban. Se dirigió hacia los dos muchachos, en especial al que le apuntaba con su cámara...según le veían aproximarse los dos chicos se miraron asustados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?- Le inquirió al asustado chico cuando se plantó delante de él.-  
-Yo, nada, nada. - Respondió el interpelado ocultando su cámara.-  
-Sólo hacíamos unas fotos al paisaje y usted se puso en medio- añadió Tania con bastante agilidad mental y descaro.-  
-Lo siento- respondió Eron creyéndose aquella versión.- Haced vuestras fotos, yo me apartaré.

 

Peter miró a Tania sin saber qué hacer, ella asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho tiró unas fotos de lo primero que vio.

-Ya, ya está- sonrió Peter intimidado sólo con ver a ese gigante.-  
-Me alegro- contestó Eron que se dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos.-  
-Vamos, ¡a qué esperas!- le susurró Tania a su compañero que aun respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse-. ¡Ahora!...

 

El chico trató de disparar la foto pero la cámara sonó extraña, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Es que se ha terminado la memoria- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-¡Eres un idiota!- le abroncó Tania. - No se te ocurrió traer otra memoria de repuesto. ¿A qué no?  
-Pues no, pero a ti tampoco se te había ocurrido- le recriminó él a su vez añadiendo.- Y esa manía de que teníamos que hacerlo a la vieja usanza, cuando con el móvil podríamos haber hecho muchas fotos.-  
-Pero la cámara no era mía- le recriminó a su vez ella en tanto sacaba a su teléfono móvil con rapidez.- Se suponía que de eso te encargabas tú, desde luego, ¡hay que fastidiarse!

 

Pero para cuando quiso tenerlo preparado su objetivo se había perdido de vista ya. Efectivamente se dirigía hacia la casa de Katherine. Entró por una ventana abierta. En cuanto Kathy le vio, se apresuró a advertirle.

-Te han grabado en la cámara del video, han venido dos chicos preguntando por lo del supermercado.  
-Yo me he encontrado con dos chicos- le contó él.- Hacían fotos en mi dirección, pero la chica me dijo que eran del paisaje y que yo estaba en medio.  
-¡Eran ellos!, seguro. Tendremos problemas si viene la prensa. Lo sé muy bien porque yo, en su lugar, me apresuraría a hacerlo.  
-¿Que hacemos entonces?- preguntó Eron.-  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Hasta que se olviden, pero hasta la noche no, ahora nos verían. Seguro que aguardan ahí para sacarnos fotos...  
-Les voy a decir que nos dejen tranquilos- intervino Eron con un tinte amenazador.-  
-Déjalos,- le disuadió Kathy sonriendo condescendientemente - solo son unos chiquillos que tratan de conseguir un buen reportaje. No les puedo culpar por eso. Lo mejor será pasar desapercibidos. Además, el cielo se está cubriendo. Saldremos en coche.

 

Así era, aquellas nubes que habían comenzado a encapotar el cielo iban creciendo y haciéndose progresivamente más oscuras. Eron por su parte aceptó la propuesta de la muchacha y Katherine le invitó a subir al coche. Un potente aguacero había comenzado a descargar y con la lluvia cayendo de forma intensa, condujo hasta un motel próximo, pero confiando en que allí no podrían ser descubiertos. Reservaron sólo una habitación y el propietario pensó que no eran sino otra pareja más. Eso sí, quedó anonadado del tamaño y el aspecto de Eron. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kathy colgó su chaqueta y el saiyajin se sentó sobre la cama que se curvó peligrosamente por su peso. Ella lo advirtió sonriendo…

-¿Cuánto pesas?- le preguntó casi riéndose por la circunstancia.-  
-No lo sé- repuso Eron desvelando.- Nunca he tenido curiosidad.  
-Dime una cosa, ¿por qué has venido a la Tierra, para buscar a mi sobrino?- le preguntó Kathy sentándose junto a él haciendo que la cama comenzase a crujir.- ¿Para buscar respuestas?  
-En parte si, quería que me aclarase el porqué de las cosas. - Confesó él.- Como ya te dije hice mucho mal. Demasiado dolor causé para querer recordarlo y no sé si eso tuvo que ser así para servir a otro propósito. Ese es el único consuelo que me queda.  
-Ese sueño que tuvimos. Luchabas contra ti mismo… ¿es por eso?- le preguntó Kathy sorprendida.-  
-Tiene que ver. - Reconoció su interlocutor - fui ese ser cruel y enloquecido una vez. Hice mucho daño a mis padres y al resto de mis compatriotas. Y cuando el Mensajero me curó, me dijo que debía expiar mis culpas recorriendo el Universo. Así lo hice. Y durante mis viajes aprendí que tengo una misión que cumplir.-  
-¿Qué misión?- le insistió Kathy.-  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé todavía. Por eso quería haber visto aquí al Mensajero, para que me lo desvelase. O quizás lo sepa la reina Serenity.- Respondió Eron deseoso de cambiar de tema para comentar no sin sorpresa.- ¿Qué me dices de ti? Preguntas mucho pero no me cuentas nada de tu propia vida. ¿No tienes pareja? Eres una mujer muy valiente y hermosa.

 

Eso tomó a Kathy de improviso, guardó un incómodo silencio antes de responder.

-Perdona, siempre he sido yo la que ha hecho las preguntas, y lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho que me interroguen a mi...bueno- suspiró sonriendo y callando por unos momentos.-  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta- le recordó Eron.-  
-Durante mucho tiempo he estado tan absorta en mi trabajo que no tuve tiempo de encontrar a nadie estable para formar una familia.- Explicó con un tinte reflexivo en tanto le contaba a su interlocutor.- De niña y de adolescente era muy retraída para esas cosas. Me espabilé en el instituto y en las vacaciones- se rio recordando aquello- luego llegaría el grupo con mis primas. Después mi carrera de periodista y presentadora. Conocí a algunos hombres, unos no eran lo que yo esperaba y otros- se entristeció al recordar el trágico fin de Philip.- Bueno, no he podido ni creo que pueda.  
-Pero tú eres joven- rebatió Eron animándola - no pierdas la esperanza.  
-Soy demasiado independiente para atarme a ese tipo de responsabilidades- respondió ella.- Marido, hijos, no podría cuidar de todo eso, ¡por Dios! Los niños que lloran de noche, se hacen pipí en todos los sitios, la casa, ¡uuff! Nunca me podría acostumbrar.  
-Te pareces a mí, somos nómadas- declaró Eron - yo voy de un sitio a otro del Cosmos y tú de una noticia a otra. Por lo menos, tú ves a tu familia.  
-No tanto como quisiera- le confesó Katherine,- sólo cuando tengo alguna semana de vacaciones. A mis sobrinas las veo muy de tarde en tarde. Fui a su bautizo y ahora, casi sin darme cuenta, son dos adorables criaturitas de ocho años. Dentro de nada las veré en la universidad.  
-¿No decías que no soportabas a los niños?- sonrió Eron.-  
-Me refiero a tener que cuidarles continuamente,- aclaró Kathy - no a estar de visita. ¿Tú nunca has pensado en establecerte y casarte?  
-No, no puedo- negó con la cabeza él- he jurado viajar por todo el universo defendiendo el bien y la Justicia. Ya te lo dije. Se lo debo a él.  
-¿A Asthel?- le preguntó su sorprendida contertulia.- ¿Tanto bien te hizo ese niño?..  
-No te lo puedes ni imaginar- repuso él con admiración.- Gracias a su intervención vi la luz tras estar sumido en tinieblas...

 

La chica se quedó impresionada, un emocionado Eron hablaba como uno de esos santos iluminados de la antigüedad cuando se refería a Asthel.

-Cuando me mostró aquello…no sé. No tengo palabras, no sé cómo describir, la grandeza, la armonía, la paz que hay en el universo…Realmente somos insignificantes pero a la vez preciosos. Cada ser vivo, cada átomo de las incontables galaxias. Y ahora sé que todo eso tiene una razón de ser…y lo que aún fue más increíble, oí las voces…  
-¿Las voces?- Le inquirió su interlocutora.-

 

Desde luego en otro contexto eso podría parecer esquizofrenia, pero Katherine no creía que se tratase de eso. Y su pensamiento fue confirmado cuando Eron prosiguió.

-Los seres superiores que habitan en el cosmos. Escuché alguna lejana estrofa de sus canciones y creí que iba a disolverme en ellas. ¡No sé, no lo puedo explicar! No es comparable a nada de lo que haya experimentado ni antes ni después.- Pudo decir moviendo la cabeza, casi con lágrimas en los ojos cuando sentenció.- ¡Era algo absolutamente maravilloso!  
-Ojalá pudiera oír eso alguna vez.- Suspiró Katherine más que impresionada, conmovida por la forma que tenía aquel rudo guerrero, al menos en apariencia, de narrar aquello.- Ver esa luz que dices.

Al fin la joven quiso dejar el tema, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones por ese día.

-Tengo sueño- le dijo a Eron- ¿podríamos dormir ya?..  
-Sí, creo que ya es hora- convino él ofreciéndole con amabilidad.- Quédate tú con la cama.

 

Katherine le agradeció el gesto, era lo natural, pero muchos hombres habrían tenido que esperar a que ella se lo pidiera. O peor aún, le habrían insinuado que podrían compartirla. Aunque ella no era ninguna santa y con más de uno posiblemente hubiera aceptado. Sin ir más lejos, no le hubiera importado con Eron. Por su parte el saiyajin, ajeno a esos pensamientos, se levantó como un resorte. Justo entonces la cama tembló y se hundió el somier. La chica se cayó con ella dando un respingo por el susto. El guerrero primero se quedó sorprendido, luego se sonrió y más tarde se echó a reír. Kathy quedó perpleja, no creía que alguien de apariencia tan seria pudiera reírse así. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta al pensar en eso y en lo ridícula que debía ser esa escena se puso a reír con él.

-Creo que yo tampoco voy a poder usar la cama.- Dijo ella cuando pudo dejar de reír.-   
-Pues duerme en el suelo conmigo - le propuso jovialmente su interlocutor.- 

 

Katherine se quedó seria, esa era una proposición con doble intención, o por lo menos, desde luego que si cualquier otro le hubiera hecho una propuesta semejante ya sabría a qué atenerse, pero no con Eron.

-Vamos,- le insistió él que parecía impacientarse, más que nada por dormir - no estarás pensándotelo toda la noche.  
-Hazme sitio- sonrió ella dejándose convencer.-

 

La joven se tumbó sobre una de las mantas que había sacado de aquella ruinosa cama. Pese a todo tenía frio, su espalda se lo reprocharía al día siguiente, eso seguro. Eron estaba junto a ella y desprendía calor, parecía una estufa. La muchacha temblaba ligeramente, se sentía algo destemplada, quizás tendría que tomarse alguna pastilla, pero con las prisas se le olvidaron en su casa. Él se giró en su dirección y sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó él casi sorprendido.-  
-Un poco si- reconoció Kathy.-  
-Acércate. Anda, yo te calentaré un poco.

 

Eron la envolvió con un brazo, Katherine al principio se sintió extraña pero se dejó abrazar. Era curioso, esa frase que él había utilizado sin pensar era la típica que utilizaría cualquier camionero salido para intentar cepillársela. Aunque esa sensación, más que recordarle un momento previo para hacer el amor con un hombre le hacía sentir igual que cuando era una niña y su padre la abrazaba para secarla, cuando salían del mar o la sacaba de la bañera. Además, Eron tenía la facilidad de decir cosas que cualquiera interpretaría con otro sentido y decirlas sinceramente, expresando exactamente lo que debían significar. Kathy se dejó ir, escuchando el tamborileo de la lluvia de afuera. Quizás fuera esa sensación de sentirse protegida o el calor que provenía de la energía del saiyajin, el caso es que su impresión de frio y esa angustia que sufría cuando su organismo le reclamaba la dosis de pastillas o de plaguen fue desapareciendo gradualmente. El sueño le fue llegando sumiéndola en la oscuridad. Por su parte Eron observó a esa chica, notaba una sensación rara. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan suave, tan cuidadoso con algo o alguien. Si apretara un poco la aplastaría. Debía tener cuidado. Pasó al menos una hora observándola dormir y después se levantó, dejándola bien tapada. Miraba por la ventana viendo caer la lluvia y pensaba.

-Esto no es para mí, no estoy hecho para estas cosas.

 

Al fin se tumbó cerca de ella y logró conciliar el sueño, al cabo de lo que para él fueron tan sólo unos instantes algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana le despertaron. Levantándose espabiló a Kathy que se resistía a dejar su estado onírico. Por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? - Susurró ella a desgana frotándose los ojos.-  
-No lo sé- repuso Eron.- El sol se cuela entre las nubes. Pero debe ser de mañana.

 

El reloj de Katherine marcaba las diez y media. Desde luego últimamente no se levantaba demasiado temprano y debía ir a los estudios para trabajar en el siguiente reportaje.

-Tengo que volver a casa, mis cosas están ahí- susurró Kathy desperezándose.-  
-Yo me daré una vuelta por esta zona,- le dijo Eron.- No te preocupes, no me verán, saldré a mucha velocidad.  
-Vale, cuando vuelvas pásate por casa. Pero sin que nadie te vea- le recordó la joven.-

 

Eron asintió y abrió la ventana, sin decir más, salió volando y efectivamente iba tan rápido que Kathy no pudo verlo. Ella se sonrió, desde luego el chico cumplía las cosas al pie de la letra. Sacó las llaves del coche y volvió para su casa. Conectó la radio para distraerse pero, en lugar de ello, se preocupó por las alarmantes noticias que estaban dando.

-Si las lluvias no disminuyen se teme seriamente por el riesgo de inundación en la parte sureste del Estado- decía el locutor que añadía con tintes de inquietud - el nivel de las aguas de la presa está sobre máximos. Y se prevén más tormentas para la tarde.

 

Katherine recordó un reportaje suyo de hacía ya unos meses, fue en esa misma presa. Había tenido denuncias de que su infraestructura no era la adecuada y decidió investigar. Efectivamente, pudo ver enormes grietas camufladas en el hormigón. Por entonces la presa aguantaba, pues su nivel de agua era mínimo y la parchearon con capas de cemento fresco, pero ahora. La situación podría ser muy grave. Rezó para que resistiera.

-Si aquello cede habrá una tragedia.- Pensaba con patente preocupación.- Ese remiendo no aguantará mucho…

 

En ese instante Eron sobrevolaba los nuevamente encapotados y lluviosos cielos de la región. Apenas podía ver unos cuantos metros delante de él. Se convirtió en súper guerrero para iluminarse. El agua caía torrencialmente ahora y la superficie de la zona estaba casi inundada. Volando por el cauce de un rio crecido llegó hasta una enorme pared, tras de ella, se concentraba muchísima agua, un enorme lago. Eso era lo que los humanos llamaban embalse, recordó. Siendo niño su madre le había contado algo sobre la Tierra y sus modos de vida. Además, en Nuevo Vegeta también había alguna construcción parecida a esa. Aunque, desde luego mucho más pequeña. Fijándose en la pared, Eron descubrió que estaba agrietada y que el tamaño de los desperfectos iba creciendo apreciablemente. Al otro lado de esa muralla, más allá del cauce que había remontado, se alineaban bastantes casas. Era fácil suponer que, de romperse, el agua arrasaría todo aquello. Se dispuso a volver a casa de Katherine para contárselo, pero, antes de eso, lanzó un potente rayo contra el cauce del rio que arrancaba de la presa y abrió una enorme hendidura paralela.

-Con eso bastará de momento para el caso de que se salga el agua- pensó Eron.-

 

Se dio media vuelta y regresó. La pared estaba comenzando a perder su consistencia. En cuanto llegó, Kathy ya estaba en casa, él entró por una ventana, chorreando agua en la moqueta nueva, pero eso no importaba en aquellos momentos.

-Menos mal que has vuelto- le dijo Katherine con expresión preocupada.-  
-Hay un gran problema no muy lejos de aquí- le respondió el saiyajin. - Una enorme pared de cemento que contiene mucha agua está a punto de romperse.  
-¡Oh no, la presa! - exclamó Kathy alarmada.- Lo he escuchado por la radio, hay que hacer algo para evitarlo. Sería un terrible desastre y morirían muchísimas personas.  
-Abrí un canal para el agua- le explicó Eron - pero no sé si bastará, tendré que reforzarlo. Voy a volver.  
-Llévame por favor- le pidió ella - lo filmaré con mi cámara portátil.  
-Podría ser peligroso, además te mojarás, está lloviendo mucho,- objetó él.-  
-No te preocupes, me pondré un impermeable y las botas de agua.- Sonrió la muchacha, aunque eso de empaparse era lo que menos podría importarle en vista de la situación.- Vamos, tengo que ir a grabar eso…  
-Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo- aceptó Eron.-  
-Un momento- le respondió ella corriendo a por una cámara y sus ropas.-

 

Tan pronto estuvo pertrechada, Eron la levantó y se la puso sobre los hombros. Luego salió a la calle, llovía a cántaros.

-Así tendrás una buena panorámica- le dijo él que se elevó en el aire en tanto le pedía. – Sujétate bien.

 

Kathy chilló de la impresión de elevarse en el aire. No estaba desde luego acostumbrada a eso. Ahora parecía una cría, recordaba cómo iba a caballo sobre los hombros de su padre, o incluso las veces que había montado en la noria. Sin embargo esto era incomparablemente mejor, por lo menos mucho más arriesgado y emocionante. Eron se desplazaba deprisa pero cuidando de que ella no se marease. La joven intentaba divisar toda el área circundante desde la altura, pero el cielo estaba cada vez más negro y la lluvia le impedía abarcar demasiada distancia. Por fin llegaron ante el embalse. Ella apuntó con la cámara filmando el alarmante resquebrajamiento de la presa. Comentó entre tanto haciendo gala de una gran sangre fría y profesionalidad en el tinte de su voz.

-Aquí podemos ver el rápido deterioro de la pared que sustenta el embalse, como ya habíamos advertido anterior y reiteradamente, una chapuza para escatimar presupuesto por parte de la administración de obras hidráulicas del Estado.- Cortó la grabación y le dijo a Eron con un tono mucho más ansioso y preocupado.- Hay que avisar a las autoridades y prepararse para un desastre.

 

Como eco a sus palabras a los pocos instantes enormes chorros de agua atravesaron la pared. Ésta se desplomó rápidamente por la presión y millones de metros cúbicos enfurecidos cayeron sobre la hendidura que había abierto Eron anteriormente. Por desgracia no bastaba para contener toda el agua. Él había sido cauteloso al hacerla, si hubiera empleado más potencia podría haber destruido toda la zona.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - chilló Kathy pero sin saber el qué.-   
-Tengo una idea- respondió Eron volando hacia una formación rocosa cercana en tanto el agua discurría a una gran velocidad por el surco, desbordando completamente éste y el cauce del rio -¡Cúbrete la cara! -Le advirtió él.-

 

Katherine sintió como los músculos del saiyan se tensaban e incluso aumentaban de volumen empujándola hacia arriba. Se sujetó de los hombros de aquel coloso para no caer. Eron concentró energía dirigiéndola contra una gran masa de rocas, la hizo saltar en pedazos y estos lejos de caer en derrumbe bailoteaban a su alrededor. Luego, como si una mano invisible los guiase, cayeron a los lados del cauce que aún no había sido alcanzado por las aguas. Eron fusionó las piedras con varios rayos creando unas paredes que lograron encorsetar aquel torrente y alejarlo de los núcleos de población.

-¿Has visto eso?,- gritó Peter tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido ambiental.- ¡Ha sido Increíble!

 

El muchacho elevaba el tono tanto como podía a la par que filmaba con una cámara que esta vez sí tenía memoria para tomar la película, en dirección hacia esa milagrosa pared de piedra, surgida del enorme resplandor dorado que brillaba suspendido a unos doscientos metros de altura.

-¡Nunca he visto nada igual!- exclamó Tania entre balbuceos - ¡que reportaje!, nos darán el premio del siglo.

 

Los dos habían ido hasta la zona del embalse al conjeturar que podría haber problemas, aunque más bien la idea fue de Tania, como siempre. Con lo que estaba lloviendo y las alarmantes noticias de la radio, ella recordó un reportaje de Kathy que advertía los peligros potenciales de ese embalse y su precariedad. Por supuesto fue desmentida y descalificada como una reportera de prensa amarilla y deseosa de notoriedad por los responsables del mismo, pero no pudieron demostrar que Katherine mintiera. Ahora estaba muy claro que ella había dicho la verdad. Tania pensaba que en muchas ocasiones era demasiado sensacionalista pero tuvo que reconocer que más bien, lo que tenía era un magnífico instinto, y mucho trabajo, ¡ojalá pudiera imitarla! Por lo pronto esas imágenes que habían logrado darían la vuelta al mundo y más allá, hasta Bios e incluso Nature, eso seguro. Pero ahora lo que la interesaba era aquel resplandor del que habían partido ese colosal rayo que desintegró una montaña cercana e hizo orbitar a su alrededor a tantos millones de toneladas de roca.

-Peter, intenta enfocar hacia allí- le indicó señalando el resplandor dorado - a ver si captamos lo que es.

 

El muchacho dirigió su cámara y para su sorpresa captó la figura de un hombre con otra sobre sus hombros, más pequeña, con la distancia a la que estaban no se podía precisar, los rostros no podían verse.

-¿Quién demonios será ese tipo? -exclamó él atónito.-   
-No lo sé,- repuso Tania - pero te aseguro que un demonio no… más bien un guerrero dorado. Puede que uno de esos aliados de los reyes de la Tierra.

 

Eron y Kathy ajenos a los dos chicos bajaron más cerca del suelo, aunque la furia del agua desbordada no había afectado a las viviendas sí lo había hecho la de la torrencial lluvia. Vieron correr a la gente tratando de escapar. El guerrero aterrizó ayudando a salir a dos personas de un coche que estaba casi sepultado entre el barro. Katherine descendió de sus hombros y les echó una mano a ambos.

-¡Muchas gracias! Dios la bendiga - balbuceó una mujer de mediana edad con los nervios destrozados por el miedo.-  
-Tenga- le dijo amablemente Katherine que le ofreció su chubasquero, ella se calaría pero no importaba. - ¿Podría contarme cuando ocurrió esto?- dijo conectando su cámara.- 

 

La mujer no podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, fue un hombre que estaba con ella, más tranquilo, el que respondió.

-Fue hace cosa de una hora, llovía tanto que de las cárcavas comenzó a bajar el agua. Nos sorprendió en el coche y se nos llevó por delante. Paramos aquí, pero el barro nos tragaba como si fueran arenas movedizas. De no ser por ustedes no sé qué habríamos hecho.  
-Tranquilícense, ahora ya ha pasado- les animó Kathy tratando de calmar sobre todo a aquella mujer. Y queriendo saber, aunque ahora con interés humanitario.- ¿Saben si queda más gente por aquí?...  
-Dieron orden de evacuar- le contestó el hombre.- No lo sé, nosotros fuimos casi de los últimos en intentar salir.  
-Miraremos por allá- intervino Eron - quizás quede gente atrapada.  
-¿Quién es usted, amigo?- le inquirió el hombre anonadado, ahora que, más calmado, veía a aquel individuo brillar con aquellos potentes destellos dorados.-  
-Sólo eso, un amigo y nada más- le sonrió el saiyan.- Vamos Kathy- le indicó a la chica tomándola de la cintura y colocándosela nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Al momento despegó.  
-¡Debe ser un ángel de Dios!- sollozaba la mujer dominada por la emoción.- Nadie podría hacer algo como lo que él ha hecho.

El hombre convino asintiendo sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo para sentenciar.

-Sí, lo reconozco de la televisión. Es uno de esos guerreros dorados amigos del rey Endimión y la reina Serenity. Los soberanos les habrán enviado a ayudarnos, ¡benditos sean!

 

Entre tanto Peter tomó una panorámica del gran pasillo de piedra mientras Tania hacía sus comentarios.

-¡Es increíble!, no sabemos quién lo ha hecho, pero estas inmensas paredes que deben de medir al menos treinta pies de altura y varias millas de longitud, han logrado encauzar el desbordamiento de la presa. Y lo han dirigido hacia una gran depresión deshabitada que podrá hacerse cargo de este volumen de agua. La pregunta es. ¿Habrá que lamentar alguna desgracia personal pese a esta milagrosa intervención anónima?

 

El eco de esa misma pregunta también resonaba en Kathy. Eron tomaba altura entrando casi en las nubes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le inquirió ella comenzando a asustarse porque ya ni veía el suelo.-  
-Voy a terminar con este diluvio - respondió resueltamente él.-

 

Ni corto ni perezoso emitió nuevamente una oleada de energía tal que bastó para abrir un enorme claro entre las nubes. Podía verse incluso el sol rojo del atardecer y las montañas a lo lejos. Eron recordó, que cuando era pequeño, escuchó a su madre contar a Seira, su aya educadora que se encargó de entrenarle de niño, algo que sucedió cuando sus padres no eran aun reyes y estaban en la Tierra. Su padre había eliminado una tormenta de la misma manera y eso les permitió ver el mismo espectáculo que Kathy y él mismo disfrutaban en ese instante. Sin embargo ahora no había tiempo para recrearse en eso y él aumentó su fuerza deshaciendo una densa masa de nubes que huyeron llevadas por el viento provocado por el poder tan grande que estaba siendo desplegado.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamó Kathy - desde aquí parece que fuéramos dioses. Nunca en mi vida he sentido algo así. Tienes los elementos a tus pies. Parece que te obedecieran.  
-Bueno, yo ya lo he hecho alguna que otra vez, te acostumbras- respondió Eron sin darle tanta importancia.-  
-Pues es la segunda vez que te lo he visto hacer y aun no me he acostumbrado- añadió la muchacha que se sentía eufórica.- ¡Es maravilloso, indescriptible!…  
-Ya podemos bajar- declaró el guerrero de un modo más comedido que su acompañante. - El peligro de la lluvia ha pasado.

 

Descendieron cerca de la posición de Tania y Peter. Estos, como no podía ser de otro modo, se dirigieron hacia ellos cámara en ristre. Cuando ambas parejas se vieron quedaron sorprendidas mutuamente.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- les preguntó aquella joven periodista boquiabierta.-  
-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?,- inquirió Katherine por toda respuesta.- ¿No veis que es muy peligroso?  
-Somos periodistas, igual que usted- repuso Peter.- Y creo que andábamos tras la misma noticia.  
-Pero lo del embalse no es nada en comparación con lo que ha hecho este tipo- añadió Tania mirando a Eron brillar hasta que este retornó a su estado normal.- Es sencillamente sobrenatural…  
-No le mezcléis en esto- les pidió Kathy.-  
-¿Bromeas?- respondió su interlocutora sin podérselo creer alegando entusiasmada.- Es la noticia del siglo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se tenían noticias de un guerrero dorado. ¿Ángeles de Dios? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Experimentos del gobierno? ¿Aliados de los reyes de la Tierra? ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?- le inquirió a Eron que la miraba sorprendido.-  
-Sólo somos personas, como tantas otras- repuso al fin - con poder y habilidad para hacer que las cosas cambien, a mejor o a peor, ahora lo comprendo bien - añadió casi más para sí mismo.-Tanto Asthel como mi hermano tenían razón. Es una gran responsabilidad.  
-Mirad- intervino Katherine dirigiéndose a los dos chicos con un fingido tono malicioso.- Con el reportaje de la inundación bastará para recibir un premio. Yo tengo otro grabado, podría llevarlo antes que vosotros y hacerlo mío, sería una carrera y tengo todas las de ganar. Sólo he de llamar a mis estudios en tanto que vosotros deberíais pedir hora.  
-¡Eso no es justo!- protestó Tania visiblemente enfadada.- Nos hemos jugado la vida tanto o más que usted para lograr esta información.  
-Lo sé- admitió Kathy declarando ahora con tono conciliador.- Pero si unimos lo que tengo yo y lo que habéis obtenido por vuestro lado, todos ganaremos. Yo lograré incluso que os contraten en mi canal. Necesito gente como vosotros que me ayude a investigar...aunque seáis una potencial competencia, pero a mí eso me gusta.  
-Sería estupendo- afirmó Peter.- ¿Eh Tania?- miró a su compañera que ahora ya no parecía tan entusiasmada.-  
-Pero a cambio de…- le inquirió suspicazmente la joven a Katherine que asintió.-  
-Este tipo- señaló Kathy a Eron que estaba apartado a varios metros, mirando el panorama- no ha aparecido por aquí, él no desea publicidad. Y ya veis lo bestia que puede llegar a ser cuando se enfada.  
-Entiendo, si mostramos sus imágenes nos deja peor que esa montaña- respondió Tania con resignación.-

 

Eron iba a negarlo pero Katherine se lo impidió adelantándose.

.-Pues más o menos.- Sonrió ella con picardía.-  
-Pues yo lo veo razonable- intervino Peter.- Escucha Tania, vale más estar disfrutando de la fama enteros que no a trocitos.  
-Conforme- admitió la interpelada con un tinte resignado de voz.- Visto de esa manera cualquiera opone nada.  
-¡Estupendo!- sonrió Katherine - ahora vámonos a mi casa a celebrarlo.  
-Si no le importa - le pidió Peter- podría firmarme un autógrafo.  
-Todos los que quieras - repuso Kathy.- Y además podéis hacerme esa entrevista si queréis...  
-Bueno, ahora que vamos a ser famosos, no sé si nos hará falta- replicó Tania con sorna.-

 

Su contertulia no supo cómo tomarlo, al principio incluso le molestó un poco pero después decidió tomarlo a broma, se rio y Tania y Peter con ella. Eron, por su parte había sentido algo, una extraña vibración que le atraía, como si le estuviese advirtiendo de un peligro.

-Esperadme aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo- les dijo a todos y levantó el vuelo antes de que pudieran preguntarle que ocurría.-

 

Una de las paredes que había construido tenía grietas, el agua escapaba por ella con un ritmo cada vez más importante. Eron se dio cuenta justo cuando reventaba, como última medida aumentó su poder de forma enorme emitiendo un aura de energía que detuvo el agua como si de una pared invisible se tratase. Tanto Kathy como Peter y Tania se quedaron pasmados. Igual que si fuera Moisés reencarnado, el saiyan pasó entre el agua abriendo un corredor sólo con su energía y con un potente grito hizo retroceder toda esa masa de líquido mientras con sus enormes brazos dibujaba en el aire las instrucciones para que enormes trozos de barro y piedra colmataran la brecha que él mismo cerró con un rayo. Sólo un pequeño promontorio quedó emergido de aquel lago que se había formado. Eron lo sobrevoló, era un montículo embarrado, entre las ramas de los árboles y sentada sobre un islote de tierra rodeada por un mar de agua fangosa vio a una niña sentada. No podía sacarla directamente pues sobre ella tenía ramas de árboles, se posó sobre el montículo y se acercó andando. En ese momento se percató de algo curioso. La pequeña vestía una túnica blanca que permanecía inmaculada entre todo aquel fangal, él, por su parte, se había manchado hasta la rodilla nada más aterrizar y se llenó de salpicaduras al comenzar a caminar.

-Yo te sacaré - le dijo Eron con un tono tranquilizador llegándose hasta ella, la pequeña no debía tener más de cinco años.-  
-Te esperaba- sonrió la cría que era rubita y con unos ojos muy azules de tono celeste.-  
-¿A mí?- se señaló Eron que la devolvió la sonrisa.- Anda, te sacaré de aquí, esto es peligroso para una niña.  
-Nada debes temer por mí, porque esto no puede dañarme. - Repuso la cría que no hablaba en absoluto como correspondía a su edad.- Ni tampoco sufras más por ti, tu tiempo de penar ha terminado. Esa es la ley aquí, dijo el rey del atardecer…

 

Entonces Eron sintió emanar de ella una potencia indescriptible, descomunal. Se quedó paralizado, era una sensación similar a la que sintiera con Asthel. La fuerza que desprendía esa pequeña era espiritual y su pelo rubio, se tornó blanco flameando a la brisa.

-Vuelve con los tuyos - le pidió la niña con dulzura y a la vez determinación- serás muy útil allí. Para mostrar el camino a las nuevas generaciones. Tu periplo durará años, pero es necesario que vuelvas. Ellos deberán emprender una gran y trascendente misión.  
-¿Yo? - Inquirió casi con un susurro.- Pero ¿quién eres?- Pudo decir mirándola con asombro reverencial.-  
-Sólo un mensajero, como Asthel.- La niña entonces se elevó en el aire batiendo unas etéreas alas mientras añadía.- Un ángel de la categoría de los Querubines.  
-¡Un ángel!- reconoció Eron anonadado mirando hacia Kathy y los chicos que estaban a unos centenares de metros.- No puedo creerlo…no entiendo…

 

La niña sonrió de la forma más bella que él hubiera visto nunca y entonces le indició.

-Ve con ella a la montaña, canta la canción ceremonial del rey del atardecer. Entonces lo comprenderás.  
-Pero…yo no soy el rey…no soy digno de cantar esa canción.- Pudo replicar el saiyan, puesto de rodillas, casi entre balbuceos, estremecido por semejante energía.-  
-Ya la entonaste una vez, del modo en que no debías hacerlo. Haz como te digo, Eron, de la estirpe Deveget. Cántala con su verdadera esencia. Reconcíliate con los de tu sangre y retorna a ellos en paz.

 

Y ese tono de voz era tan dulce que el guerrero apenas podía evitar las lágrimas. En efecto notaba una gran sensación de calidez a la que siguió otra de felicidad. Como si algo largamente perdido y anhelado por fin volviese a él. Iba a decírselo a los otros girando la cabeza para ver si podía distinguirles. 

-Gracias. - Pudo decir emocionado mirando de nuevo hacia ese ángel.-

 

Sin embargo la figura celestial ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido sin que él se diera cuenta, no había sentido su marcha, y eso que ya no percibía aquella enorme potencia. Aun lívido por aquella aparición, bajó de nuevo hasta los demás. Al poco de reunirse con ellos fue Kathy la que le preguntó con inquietud.

-Estás pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El guerrero no respondió, entonces fue la otra chica la que intervino.

-Supongo que lo que acabamos de ver tampoco podemos contarlo - suspiró Tania.-  
-¿Qué habéis visto? - Les inquirió Eron pensando en el ángel.-  
-Eso que has hecho con el agua - precisó Peter.- Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba tan asustado y sorprendido que se me olvidó grabarlo.  
-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces cabeza hueca! - le regañó su compañera gesticulando expresivamente con las manos.- Lo primero es el reportaje.  
-Bueno, luego le he filmado cuando terminó y sobrevoló ese montículo.- Se excusó el chico.-  
-¿Y eso ya que importa?- contestó Tania irritada por semejante descuido.- Eres un desastre…

 

Katherine asintió para sí. Divertida confirmaba su primera impresión. Desde luego esa chica valía, pero ya más seria volvió a dirigirse a Eron para preguntarle pues le notaba extraño.

-¿Qué era eso que te llamó la atención?  
-Debo marcharme- respondió él eludiendo el tema.- Volver a casa.  
-Enseguida nos vamos.- Repuso Kathy.-  
-No.- Suspiró él matizando.- A mi verdadera casa. A mi mundo.

Su interlocutora le miró sorprendida e incluso apenada.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?  
-Sí, es necesario que lo haga.  
-¿Con quién has estado hablando?- Preguntó Kathy al darse cuenta de aquella expresión de su mirada que parecía haber quedado impactada por algo.-  
-Yo no vi a nadie- declaró Peter - y enfoqué bien con la cámara, sólo estaba él.

Eron sonrió de modo condescendiente entonces y le respondió.

-Era alguien mucho más allá de la visión terrenal. Vamos, volvamos, pero antes de ir a tu casa quisiera llevarte conmigo a que vieras algo - le pidió a Katherine añadiendo con voz queda.- Y también a que lo escucharas

 

Ésta se le quedó mirando, los ojos de él brillaban, desprendían una gran paz, la melancolía e incluso tristeza que había visto en ellos habían desaparecido. Ahora se iluminaban con una determinación, una meta que le guiaría a partir de entonces-. Sin decir más se elevó con ella en brazos dirigiéndose hacia aquella montaña que se veía en la lejanía, justo cuando atardecía.

-Bueno, hay van el señor y la señora maravilla- Suspiró la joven reportera.-  
-Esto ha sido increíble.- Añadió su compañero.- Tía…todavía estoy alucinando…

 

Y Tania y Peter se quedaron hablando sobre el estupendo reportaje que iban a presentar, ¡de la mano de Katherine O’ Brian nada menos! Deseando que, cuando menos, les hicieran un gran contrato en la misma cadena o incluso les premiasen a lo grande por semejante primicia. 

-Esto nos va a cambiar la vida.- Sonrió la chica llena de entusiasmo.- Lo hará para siempre.

 

Sin preocuparse de ese tema de momento la famosa periodista entre tanto charlaba con Eron. El guerrero le contó su visión y lo que le había pedido que hiciera.

 

-¡Era un ser superior! - le explicó lleno de admiración – con al menos tanto poder como el que sentí en Asthel. Me ha dicho que debo regresar, tengo una importante tarea que cumplir, pero antes...

 

Volaron hacia la cima de aquella montaña y aterrizaron. El sol se veía rojo ocupando gran parte del horizonte en tanto caía y él le comentó.

-En nuestro mundo existe una alta montaña, se llama el pico del atardecer, dado que desde allí, la vista de nuestro sol poniente es la mejor de todo el planeta. La tradición dicta que cada vez que un nuevo soberano es coronado lleve a su futura reina con él y le cante una canción que ha pasado de generación en generación. Es la historia de algo que una vez sucedió en Nuevo Vegeta, una antigua disputa por el trono. Y el ángel me ha dicho que te trajera y que te la cantara a ti. Me aseguró que así entendería su significado.

 

Su contertulia no habló, solo asintió llena de curiosidad y asombro ante tales costumbres. Sintiendo la cálida caricia de ese atardecer que teñía todo en tonalidades rojizas. Eron entonces cantó con voz potente y llena de sentimiento. Como si finalmente pudiera abrir una compuerta largamente cerrada. Y en tanto entonaba aquella canción efectivamente comprendió. Se recordó a sí mismo, cuando lleno de ira y odio amenazó a su propio hermano, que iba a ser proclamado como soberano a los pocos días. Eron entró en tromba a través del blanco corredor de palacio hasta el salón del trono.

-Todo esto que hay aquí, pronto arderá. ¡Esa es la palabra del rey! - Recordó haber espetado.- Tienes una corona de papel. No te durará…solo eres un rey títere. Algunos estamos sedientos de poder, otros como tú os ahogaréis con él. El más fuerte ha de reinar, esa es la ley aquí. Yo soy el rey de la ciudad del ocaso. 

Y en ese instante enmudeció llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas y pudo musitar.

-¡Oh Dios mío!...entonces fui yo… todo este tiempo, tantas generaciones…y finalmente siempre se trató de mí. ¡No eran los recuerdos del pasado, era una profecía de lo que iba a hacer!

 

Katherine le miraba atónita, sin comprender nada de aquello pero vio como el saiyan lloraba en tanto cantaba ahora en voz más baja y llena de patente asombro como si cada estrofa le confirmara todavía más sus conclusiones.

-Un hombre harapiento llegó arrastrándose  
\- Atravesando los corredores de este inmaculado lugar  
-Y dejó caer su cuerpo  
-Y vi las heridas que surcaban su cara

 

Recordó a Dariel, el canciller real, al que él mismo había herido de muerte, cuando se arrastraba desangrándose hasta derrumbarse sobre un camastro que trajeron con urgencia para atenderle…

-Y almas heridas vinieron a su lecho  
\- Escuchar las historias que contaría  
\- De mariposas y tiempos de verano.

 

Él se dedicaba a exclamar que era el más fuerte, en tanto algunos aterrados cortesanos se reunían entorno al hermano de Seira que, desolada, le aferraba de la mano oyendo como éste, con sus últimas palabras, recordaba los grandes y hermosos días del reino…

-Y todos los reunidos allí  
-Recordaron como solía ser  
-Antes de que el veintisiete llegase…  
-Este lugar nunca será el mismo

 

Y Bralen, su hermano y nuevo rey de los saiyan, estaba fuera de la ciudad y llegaría al día siguiente, veintisiete. Para enfrentarse al propio Eron que gritaba a todo el que quisiera o no escucharle…

-Durante la noche llegó a mí e hizo de esta esquina un campo de batalla…  
-Clavando una mirada que no podía explicar  
-La locura de un juego mayor…  
-Él dijo… soy el rey de la ciudad del atardecer…

 

Entonces fue cuando se puso en marcha para dirigirse hacia Bralen que le aguardaba con su propia hermana Seren y otros guerreros. Allí fue donde se encontró con el Mensajero y donde afortunadamente todo cambiaría para él…ese juego más grande que sus demenciales sueños de poder y dominio…la tarea que tenía encomendada, que le fue encargada incluso desde antes del principio de los tiempos. ¡Ahora lo veía!...

 

Y entre lágrimas el arrepentido y al fin rehabilitado guerrero, remachó con un chorro de voz tan potente que casi hizo temblar las rocas de su alrededor.

-¡Soooy el reeeey aaaah!

 

Katherine estaba paralizada escuchándole. Aquello fue algo realmente asombroso. A ella también le saltaban las lágrimas, visiblemente conmovida. No podía imaginar que ese hombre pudiera cantar así, pero lo que le llamaba la atención no era la fuerza de su voz sino ese hermoso y al mismo tiempo triste sentimiento de liberación y de esperanza que pudo percibir. Entonces le escuchó decir.

-¡Oh Señor!...He sido tu instrumento después de todo. Siempre lo fui… - Pudo balbucear cayendo de rodillas en tanto su acompañante se aproximaba a él preocupada.- Todo esto debía de ocurrir.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó ella observándole con una creciente intranquilidad.-

 

Pero él se levantó y esbozó una pálida sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas pudo responder.

-Ahora si…por fin lo estoy. El ángel tenía razón, al fin lo he comprendido. El veintisiete… mi hermano fue proclamado el cuatro de junio del calendario terrestre y yo…yo quise arrebatarle el trono y acabar con él el veintisiete…el día de su coronación y de su boda con Aiona…  
-No sé de qué estás hablando. -Pudo musitar ella totalmente desconcertada.-  
-Es una larga larguísima historia.- Le aseguró él.-  
-Y por qué no me la cuentas de camino. - Sonrió la muchacha.- Me encantaría poder escucharla.

 

Y Eron asintió entonces tomó a su acompañante en brazos y retornó con ella a la ciudad. Durante ese camino de vuelta le contó la razón de todo aquello y Katherine se emocionó con él. De este modo llegaron enseguida a la casa de la chica y allí, el guerrero, tomando un trozo de papel, escribió algo. Se lo entregó a Kathy que intentó leerlo, la caligrafía estaba clara pero el idioma le era desconocido.

-¿Qué pone aquí?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.-  
-Es una carta para el Mensajero - respondió Eron afirmando confiado - lo entenderá, búscale cuando sea un adolescente. Él te lo explicará.  
-¿Explicármelo? ¿Y no puedes explicármelo tú?- Le pidió ella casi desesperadamente.-  
-No, eso sí que no puedo hacerlo. - Repuso inclinando la cabeza y acariciando el rostro de Kathy con una mano puesta en su barbilla.- Y me gustaría, me gustaría mucho quedarme. He conocido cosas que nunca había sentido. Una vida de paz, tranquila, pero ahora que ya entiendo lo que tengo que hacer mi deber me lleva muy lejos de aquí. Tú tampoco eludirías tus responsabilidades, debes tratar de comprenderlo.  
-Sí, lo entiendo - musitó una abatida Katherine queriendo saber con un poso de esperanza- ¿Volveré a verte?, alguna vez.  
-No lo sé, quizás…ahora debo marchar - sacando su dispositivo tecleó una orden que fue obedecida por su lejana capsula espacial, emitiendo su posición al receptor de Eron.- Adiós - se despidió él, presto para salir por la ventana.-

 

Kathy le detuvo para poder darle un beso de despedida en los labios largo y suave. Eron esbozó una tenue sonrisa que ennoblecía bastante sus hasta entonces toscos rasgos. Mirándola por última vez a los ojos sin decir nada salió por la ventana poniendo rumbo hacia su cápsula. La muchacha salió al jardín para ver cómo se alejaba hasta que ya no pudo distinguirle…

-Adiós, hasta pronto - susurró ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo, entonces llegó Tania.-   
-Se ha marchado ¿eh?- le dijo está acercándose despacio.-  
-Tenía que volver a su hogar- respondió una apenada Kathy remarcando esta palabra.-  
-Ha hecho mucho bien,- la animó su contertulia- seguro que volverá algún día.  
-No lo sé- suspiró Katherine - pero, a donde quiera que vayas Eron, te deseo mucha suerte y felicidad. Bueno - añadió cambiando de tercio con un tono muy profesional y más animado.- Vamos a preparar el reportaje. Nos queda mucho por hacer

 

Tania sonrió y entre ambas se pusieron a planificarlo, uniendo sus informaciones. Peter entró momentos después y las ayudó. Presentaron un excelente informe que fue premiado e incluso aclamado por los medios. Los dos jóvenes tan prometedores fueron efectivamente contratados. Fue la propia Katherine quién, tras dar paso al reportaje y recibir grandes aplausos les invitó a pasar presentándoles.

-Y gracias a la colaboración de estos dos talentosos colegas. Han podido ustedes ser testigos de lo ocurrido el día de las inundaciones.

 

Ambos chicos sonrieron llenos de vergüenza cuando todo el plató se levantó prorrumpiendo una gran ovación. La propia Kathy les aplaudía dándoles después sendos abrazos. Al fin, la reportera declaró una vez se extinguieron los aplausos.

-Y quiero dedicar esta canción a buen amigo que no está hoy aquí, tuvo que partir en pos de cumplir con una importantísima tarea…Nos ayudó a todos, a mí la primera. Y solo deseo que él encuentre también la paz y la armonía que merece…

 

O es un sueño que no tenga la oportunidad de  
Hacerse realidad, cariño  
Solo se necesita un poco de fe, cariño  
Cualquier cosa que queramos hacer  
Podemos hacerla ahora

No hay nada en nuestro camino, cariño  
Nada sobre lo que nuestro amor no pueda elevarse  
Hemos atravesado la noche  
Podemos llegar a la luz  
Mientras tengamos nuestro amor  
Iluminando el camino

Con un poco de fe  
Con un poco de confianza  
Si crees en el amor  
El amor puede mover montañas

Cree en tu corazón  
Y siente, siéntelo en tu alma  
Y el amor, cariño, el amor puede  
Mover montañas

Profundos océanos y altas montañas  
No nos detendrán  
Por qué el amor está de nuestro lado, cariño  
Podremos alcanzar el paraíso y  
Tocar el cielo

Solo créelo, cree en ti y en mí, cariño  
Si tenemos amor lo suficientemente fuerte  
Podemos hacer cualquier cosa.  
Superarlo todo

Porque a través de todo el amor  
Siempre encuentra un camino

Con un poco de fe

Tú crees en mí  
Yo creo en ti

Si creemos el uno en el otro  
No hay nada que no podamos hacer  
Si nuestro amor es lo bastante fuerte  
El amor encontrará una manera

Con un poco de fe.

 

(Love can move mountains. Celine Dion. Crédito al autor)

 

Y con voz potente y llena de una nueva fuerza que surgía de ella Katherine interpretó ese antiguo tema arrancando una gran ovación. Ahora fueron Peter y Tania las que la aplaudieron con entusiasmo abrazándose a ella después. Fue la joven reportera en ciernes quien le susurró a su mentora.

-Seguro que algún día volveréis a reuniros…Haz como dice esa canción…  
-Lo haré.- Aseguró su interlocutora.- Y tú continúa así…y te auguro una gran carrera en este mundo.

 

La muchacha asintió. Y desde luego que Katherine nos e equivocaba. Tania cumplió su sueño, se convirtió en una periodista de talento y fama mundial. Amiga y competidora de Kathy que también prosiguió con su carrera consiguiendo magníficos reportajes, pero siempre con la curiosidad de aquel mensaje. Por su parte Eron se alejaba de la Tierra en su nave. Ya estaba muy distanciado pero aun así, aquella canción le llegó con claridad a su dispositivo. El saiya sonrió. Apenas pudo musitar…

-Gracias Mensajero, por permitir que me llegue su voz. Gracias Katherine… Creeré en ti y creeré en mí…y quizás tal y como cantas, algún día, el amor pueda volver a reunirnos…

 

Y de este modo prosiguió su viaje, rumbo a su lejano mundo. Tenía una gran labor que realizar allí. Ocho años después, aprovechando otro documental, Katherine llegó hasta Bios y allí, Asthel, que ya era un adolescente, le descifró aquella misiva. En ese momento, Eron daba por concluido el viaje de retorno a casa y comenzó su tarea de adiestramiento que prepararía al que iba a ser su pupilo para la importante misión que le había sido anunciada por el ángel. Sin embargo aún les sucederían muchas cosas más, pero que deberán ser contadas en otro momento y lugar.


	27. Lucha contra las sombras. Aventura de Haruka y Michiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las dos valerosas Sailors toparán con un misterio que se convertirá en una macabra y terrible amenaza. peor de lo que ellas mismas suponían. Advertencia de contenido sexual explícito.

Hacía ya varios meses que Setsuna y Hotaru se habían ido. La primera para ocupar su lugar como nueva reina de los Saiyas, ya casada con Lornd. Ceremonia a la que asistieron todas sus amigas. La segunda llevada a casa por el doctor Tomoe que volvía a estar en condiciones de ejercer su custodia. Haruka y Michiru volvían a estar solas. Ya estaban acostumbradas a ello. Al menos antes era más fácil, disfrutaban pasando el tiempo juntas y haciendo planes. Cada una por separado tenía sus propias aficiones e inquietudes al margen de su labor como guerreras y cuando estaban juntas se sostenían gozando de su mutua compañía. Al menos así era años atrás. Ahora, en cambio, no podían refrenar un sentimiento de nostalgia que las recorría la mente como una oleada que las asaltaba en numerosas ocasiones. Una tarde como otra cualquiera, de visita en los Estados Unidos, ambas estaban indolentemente tendidas en un sofá de su apartamento alquilado en Nueva York. La cabeza de Haruka reposaba sobre el regazo de Michiru que la acariciaba suavemente en tanto se preguntaba con un susurro.

 

-¿Estarán bien? Deseo que ambas sean muy felices pero me duele tanto haberlas perdido.  
\- No las has perdido - sonrió Haruka añadiendo animosa. - Ellas vendrán a vernos, de eso estoy segura, y nosotras a verlas a ellas. Pero ahora debemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.- 

 

Se levantó despacio abrazándose a Michiru por detrás, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, sabía cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera, la acarició y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

 

\- Tienes razón. - Sonrió su pareja reconfortada para agregar a modo de confesión. - ¡Menos mal que tú siempre estás a mi lado! ¿Sabes? , muchas veces pienso en lo bonito que habría sido formar una familia todas juntas.  
\- Durante el poco tiempo que convivimos fuimos una familia,- le respondió Haruka - y eso es algo que nada ni nadie nos podrá quitar.  
\- Pero fue tan efímero- suspiró Michiru aseverando reflexivamente. - Justo cuando crees poder tocarlo ha desaparecido.- Se levantó y empuñando su violín tocó arañando unas sensibles y nostálgicas notas.-  
\- Desde luego, hoy tienes el día melancólico - opinó Haruka escuchando el sonido del aquel armonioso instrumento de cuerda.- Ni tan siquiera te has animado mucho cuando visitamos a Bertie y a Roy.  
-Me alegré mucho de verles- Repuso su interlocutora.- Y sobre todo Roy es un tipo muy divertido.  
-Cuando no lucha y brilla por ahí.- Se sonrió su compañera.-

 

Las dos se miraron sin poder evitar echarse a reír. Recordaban esa cena que tuvieron en la casa de los Malden. Charlaron muy animadamente y Roy, como no, les interpretó algunas canciones en el karaoke e hizo un rato el payaso, ruborizando a Bertie y haciendo que sus invitadas se lo pasaran en grande. Cuando ambas se marchaban él les preguntó.

-¿Y qué planes tenéis? ¿Algún campeonato de motociclismo? ¿Algún concierto en perspectiva?  
-No por ahora. Respondió Michiru, comentando distendidamente a sus anfitriones.- Vinimos simplemente de vacaciones.  
-Sí, hemos alquilado un apartamento en la ciudad. Estaremos unos días y después vamos a conocer el interior.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-Os comprendo muy bien.- Comentó Bertie dándole una mano a su alocado esposo a la par que sentenciaba.- Nada como una escapadita romántica. A ver si este tonto tiene tiempo, con sus dichosos partidos de temporada se pasa la vida jugando.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga, cubito?- Se sonrió él afirmando con cierto autobombo.- Eso me pasa por ser tan bueno, soy imprescindible. Y este año vamos a ganar el campeonato.  
-¡Ojalá que sí!- dijo Haruka observando divertida a esa pareja.-  
-Bueno, solo tenemos unos pocos días. Después tendremos que volvernos a Japón. – Declaró Michiru.-  
-Pues dadles recuerdos a mi hermana Petz y a Zafiro.- Les pidió Bertie.- Y por supuesto al resto de las guerreras.  
-Supongo que Ami vendrá por aquí a menudo. - Afirmó Haruka.- Creo que con su doctorado viaja mucho. Nos contó que tenía que hacer algunos cursos de posgrado en Alemania y aquí.  
-Sí, espero verla pronto.- Suspiró Beruche.-   
-¿Y Tommy y Connie qué tal están?- Quiso saber Michiru.-  
-¡Oh, muy bien!, en Portland siguen. Instalados y trabajando, ella en su escuela de niños y él tratando de abrir un gimnasio de artes marciales.- Les contó Bertie.-  
-Lastima no tener tiempo de ir a visitarles.- Comentó Haruka.- Lo cierto es que siempre es estupendo poder veros a vosotros o al resto de nuestros amigos.  
-Pues ya sabéis. Siempre que queráis seréis bien recibidas.- Les dijo Roy guiándoles un ojo.- Igual que mi hermano y mi cuñada. Espero que se pasen pronto por aquí.

 

Aquí fue cuando los rostros de las dos se ensombrecieron un poco y Michiru comentó.

-Desde la ceremonia no sabemos nada de ellos, espero que sean muy felices allí, en Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Tened en cuenta que están muy lejos y tendrán muchas cosas que hacer ahora. Pero estoy convencido de que les veremos antes de lo que imaginamos.- Las animó su interlocutor.-.  
\- La echamos de menos.- Le confesó Haruka a sus amigos.-  
-Seguro que volverán pronto a visitarnos y que mi marido y los demás prepararán alguna de esas fiestas.- Sonrió Bertie también tratando de levantar la moral de sus amigas.-  
-Tienes razón…- Sonrió más ampliamente Michiru ahora.-

 

La joven guerrera Neptuno recordaba aquello muy bien. Sus amigos debieron de notarlas a las dos tristes para responder de esa forma tan solícita, tratando de animarlas. Y de hecho ellas no les contaron la verdad. Lo cierto es que no habían ido a los Estados Unidos simplemente de vacaciones. Había algo más, pero juzgaron que era un asunto que solo las atañía a ellas. Al poco se despidieron quedando para volverse a ver más adelante. Haruka por su parte miraba a su pareja y notaba esa expresión entre nostálgica y reflexiva. Intervino entonces para decirle a su compañera a modo de amable consejo. 

\- Deja eso ya y vámonos a dormir. Hemos tenido un día muy duro y debemos descansar, mañana puede ser aun peor, recuerda que tenemos que irnos.  
\- Si, ya lo había olvidado.- Contestó Michiru dejando de tocar - estoy cansada y entonces me pongo demasiado bucólica y pesimista, mañana veré las cosas desde otro punto de vista.- Dejó el violín guardado cuidadosamente en su estuche y siguió a Haruka hasta la cama. -

 

Se acostaron, esta vez sin los juegos de alcoba que tanto les gustaban tratando de reponer fuerzas para un agotador día. Haruka se quedó dormida enseguida. Michiru abrazada a ella tenía alguna dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Al fin, lo logró, cediendo poco a poco su consciencia.

 

Despertó en un lugar extraño, una sala que no recordaba conocer, era fría, notaba el tacto de la piedra helada en su espalda, parecía mármol de alguna clase. Se incorporó trabajosamente en el centro de un gran salón .Bañado en un tenue resplandor rojizo que se hacía difuso a su vista .Anduvo por aquella estancia vacía con el único sonido del eco de los pasos que daba.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?,- llamaba haciendo bocina con las manos, pero sólo le respondía el sonido de su propio eco haciendo reverberar su voz varias veces hasta perderla en una sensación de lejanía. -

 

Aquello era muy extraño, ¿dónde estaba Haruka? ¿Dónde estaba ella misma? ¿Habrían sido raptadas por algún antiguo enemigo con deseos de vengarse? Podría ser, pero de ¿quién podría tratarse? Todos habían perecido y los supervivientes ahora estaban de su lado, al menos eso pensaba Michiru según recorría un largo pasillo al que aquella enorme sala había dado paso. Al morir aquel largo corredor, encontró una puerta entreabierta. Cautelosamente, pues temía cualquier posible trampa, la abrió lo suficiente como para pasar. Se hallaba en una sala con forma de media luna y no estaba sola. En el centro de la misma aguardaba su compañera, Haruka. Parecía no haberla visto ya que estaba centrando su atención en otra puerta que se abría lentamente. Michiru pudo reconocer sólo dos siluetas, en cuanto la luz de la sala incidió sobre ellas sonrió, ahora veía quienes eran. Setsuna y Hotaru, estaban allí. Eso la alegró muchísimo, seguramente Haruka habría preparado esto para ella. Quiso correr para abrazarlas pero, por alguna razón, no podía moverse del sitio en el que estaba.

\- Haruka, chicas, estoy aquí. ¡Por favor ayudadme!, no sé lo que me pasa pero no consigo moverme.- Las llamó. -

 

Ninguna la respondió, es más, parecían no haberla oído. Michiru se fijó en su compañera Haruka y le notó algo extraño, algo perverso. Su mirada y sus gestos no eran los de siempre, parecía tener un profundo enfado o más aun, en sus ojos se notaba una mirada de odio intensa, maligna que, sin embargo no iba dirigida hacia ella. Apuntaba hacia Hotaru como si de su peor enemigo se tratase y antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra más, Haruka saltó sobre la niña dispuesta a atacarla. Michiru no salía de su asombro, conocía las técnicas de su compañera demasiado bien para saber que esta no bromeaba ni se estaba entrenando. ¡Aquel era un ataque con todas sus fuerzas! Hotaru, aterrada, logró esquivar el primer embate, pero la ahora transformada en Sailor Urano, se revolvió contra ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¡Haruka detente, por el amor de Dios! , estás atacando a Hotaru, se trata de una niña, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Dónde está Setsuna?- chillaba Michiru frenética implorando a su compañera - Tienes que ayudarme a detenerla. ¡La va a matar!

 

Pero Setsuna no hizo nada, ella misma luchaba por su vida esquivando otro feroz ataque. Una mujer con uniforme también de Sailor acometía contra ella, entre las pálidas sombras de unas columnas que cerraban la sala no se adivinaban bien sus facciones pero el peinado y el estilo de moverse eran muy familiares para Michiru. Así como el uniforme.

-¡Es mi uniforme!- exclamó la joven entre atónita e indignada - esa impostora está usando mi traje y mis poderes...

 

Al fin, Setsuna esquivó hacia un lugar despejado y mejor iluminado, su agresora apareció a la luz, los ojos de Michiru se abrieron desmesurados, de su boca intentó salir una exclamación de horror, pero no obtuvo sonido alguno. Incrédula y aterrada ante lo que veía, ¡era ella misma la que estaba atacando a su compañera y amiga con una expresión idéntica a la de Haruka! .Su misma mirada fija y asesina que la paralizaba el alma. Ni daba ni esperaba cuartel.

 

-¡No, basta ya, basta ya! - Pudo por fin gritar Michiru tratando de terminar con esa locura, quería moverse desesperadamente pero era incapaz de lograrlo. No pudo soportarlo y se tapó los ojos para no ver nada más. -

 

Haruka se incorporó sobresaltada, junto a ella Michiru estaba también recostada y chillaba sin parar, tuvo que zarandearla hasta que al fin ésta volvió en sí y calló.

\- Tranquilízate Michiru, despierta, es sólo una pesadilla, has tenido un mal sueño,- afirmó su pareja con la voz cortante, tratando de centrarla. -

 

La interpelada abrió los ojos despertándose sobresaltada, sólo le salió un gemido, como si le faltase oxígeno para respirar, sudaba copiosamente y su amiga la miraba bastante preocupada.

-¿Qué has soñado Michiru?, esto no es normal en ti.

 

Para la joven, los atónitos ojos de su amiga fueron su primera visión y balbuceó aun dominada por su pesadilla.

\- Por favor, Haruka, no le hagas daño a Hotaru. ¡Te lo suplico! - Le imploraba sujetando las manos de su amiga con una expresión desesperada, empleando todas sus fuerzas en aquel ruego. -  
-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Hacerle daño a Hotaru? ¿De qué estás hablando? No sé a qué te refieres. No me asustes- respondió Haruka cada vez más intranquila. -

 

Tras una pausa para recobrar la respiración y hacerse cargo de la realidad, Michiru se tranquilizó lo suficiente para contarle a su pareja lo que había soñado.

-¡Ha sido horrible, estábamos dispuestas a matarlas!, ellas estaban muy sorprendidas y tan asustadas, no se esperaban nuestro ataque. Nos esquivaban a duras penas, pero nosotras no les dábamos ningún respiro.  
\- Ha sido sólo un sueño- repitió tranquilizadora Haruka acariciando la frente y el pelo de su amiga para pedirle con más suavidad. -Cálmate, nunca te había visto tan agitada.  
\- Era tan real,- repuso Michiru algo más tranquila. - Me parecía estar viendo imágenes de nuestro futuro, un destino que parecía ineludible.  
\- No sé lo que eso podrá significar- respondió Haruka rodeándola con sus brazos. – Ven, abrázate a mi, yo te protegeré.- Lentamente hizo coincidir sus labios con los de Michiru, rozándolos con suavidad, ésta, notando su calidez, respondió con un beso más profundo. - 

 

Espoleada por la respuesta de su amiga, las manos de Haruka recorrieron los pechos de esta buscando los cierres de su camisón, palpándolos mientras se besaban cada vez más ardientemente, logró abrirlos uno tras otro. Michiru, a su vez la despojaba de su pijama. Una vez libres de ropa, las dos, abrazadas, rodaron por la cama, mutuas caricias daban paso a unos breves forcejeos por dominar la situación, que, inevitablemente Haruka ganaba. Puesta a horcajadas sobre Michiru recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo con la lengua hasta llegar a sus zonas más intimas. La muchacha estaba al borde del éxtasis, para ella el dominio que su amante ejercía sobre ella era el mayor de los placeres. Pero también sabía cómo corresponderla. Una vez cambiaron los papeles fue Michiru la que lamió el pubis de su pareja haciéndola emitir jadeos y gemidos de satisfacción. Después de múltiples escarceos hacia sus sexos empleando sus manos, y de frotar sus entrepiernas vigorosamente durante ardientes minutos, se desprendieron la una de la otra, agotadas, pero sumamente complacidas. Se concedieron unos minutos en silencio para recuperarse y al fin, Haruka fue la que nuevamente se interesó por el estado de su compañera.

-¿Estás mejor ya? - Le inquirió con suavidad. -  
\- Si, gracias,- sonrió ella - creo que lo necesitaba- respondió con un susurro para preguntar con voz queda - ¿hacía cuanto que no lo hacíamos?, ¿semanas quizás?  
\- No tanto pero no ha sido lo mismo desde que ellas se fueron,- admitió Haruka - no hemos vuelto a tener esa sensación de algo prohibido y maravilloso. Cuando nos metíamos en la habitación y ellas estaban, ya sabes…

 

Ahora su pareja se rio. ¡Era cierto! Las dos se ocultaban evidentemente para estar en la intimidad y aquello tenía cierta emoción. Pero iba más allá. A veces Michiru se notaba triste, sin comprender la razón. Lo mismo podía aplicársele a Haruka que en ocasiones observaba al cielo con expresión algo perdida, fue ésta la que comentó.

\- Nuestro subconsciente no había aceptado el hecho de quedarnos solas otra vez. Nos ha influido mucho más de lo que ninguna ha querido reconocer. Este sueño que has tenido es la prueba. Y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tratamos de engañar a Galaxia? Las atacamos igual entonces…  
\- No...- negó con la cabeza su interlocutora.- No aparecía Galaxia por ninguna parte. No sé cómo explicarlo, no era eso. Podría ser que me haya imaginado que las alejamos de nosotras, precisamente por ser como somos - dijo Michiru algo entristecida por esa posibilidad. -  
\- No lo creo- rebatió Haruka tratando de animarla. - Para Hotaru nuestra relación es algo natural, es una niña y su mente aun no está manchada de ningún prejuicio y Setsuna, ella siempre nos ha aceptado tal como somos...  
-¡Quizás me apene el hecho de que Setsuna ya no nos prepara la comida!- rio Michiru.-

 

Eso hizo que su compañera la secundara, sin poder contener al menos una gran sonrisa por esa peregrina ocurrencia, que de hecho, podría estar justificada. Su antigua compañera era una buena cocinera después de todo. 

\- Pues algo de eso hay también creo yo - contestó Haruka divertida. - Lo cierto es que es una pérdida irreparable para el arte de la restauración. Al menos en esta casa - añadió entre risas. -  
\- ¿No estarás insinuando que yo no cocino bien? - Le lanzó su compañera entornando las cejas -  
\- ¿Yo? ¡No, que va! – Negó su compañera sonriendo con cierto toque burlón en tanto hacía un espacio con las manos. -  
\- ¿Por qué será que eso me parece una indirecta?- Comentó su pareja a modo de pregunta reflexiva y también llena de buen humor. -  
\- No te preocupes, desde que se inventaron las hamburgueserías una puede sobrevivir. – Rio Haruka ganándose el inevitable capón. -

 

Las dos jugaron a pelearse durante unos divertidos instantes sobre la cama, eso distendía como ninguna otra cosa - excepto lo anterior que habían hecho quizás.- Tras unos momentos más, ya calmadas, fue Michiru la que intervino, nuevamente con seriedad.

\- De todas formas. ¡Era tan real!, por unos momentos cuando me despertaste creí seguir allí.  
\- ¡Tonta!,- sonrió Haruka - son tus propios miedos, es lo que decías, pensabas que somos la causa de que se hayan ido. Sabes que eso no es verdad, así que prométeme que te quitarás esa tontería de la cabeza.  
\- Prometido- tuvo que conceder Michiru pese a no estar muy segura de ello. -

 

Haruka la recompensó con un nuevo beso, esta vez más afectuoso que pasional, añadiendo.

\- Entonces vamos a dormir. Sino, mañana no habrá quién nos despierte. Recuerda que debemos partir.

 

Dicho esto se giró dejando su espalda como única contertulia. Michiru cerró los ojos con la única esperanza de no sufrir más pesadillas por aquella noche. Afortunadamente así fue y pudo entregarse al descanso que tanto necesitaba.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka se despertó con la ayuda de los insistentes rayos del sol que se colaban por la persiana entreabierta. Abrió los ojos de muy mala gana, lo de ayer la había dejado agotada, era una de esas clásicas mañanas en las que se está en la cama y nada más. Pero pronto, la dulce voz de su pareja acompañada del aroma a café recién hecho que provenían del pasillo, obraron el milagro de levantarla.

\- El desayuno está listo- anunció ésta. - He hecho café y tostadas, de las crujientes que tanto te gustan. Aun están recientes, si es que te levantas ya, perezosa.

 

Desde luego Michiru sabía muy bien el mejor modo tanto de acostarla como de levantarla de la cama. Seguro que amén de las tostadas habría mermelada de arándanos y enebro para untarlas y esas eran razones más que sobradas para desperezarse de una vez.

\- Ahora voy- consiguió decir Haruka antes de bostezar. -

 

Levantándose lo más deprisa que pudo, se despabiló en el cuarto de baño con un buen chorro de agua fría. Se duchó, y pasó a la cocina. Michiru la esperaba radiante, en su cara sonriente no se adivinaba ninguna señal de la pasada noche. La angustia y el miedo habían cedido su sitio a esa encantadora sonrisa que a Haruka tanto encandilaba siempre. Entendía, cada vez que la veía así, el porqué de la imposibilidad de resistirse a sus encantos desde que la conoció.

-Elsa cometió un error fatal para ella cuando me presentó a Michiru en este tiempo - pensaba Haruka con una media sonrisa - pero desde luego, se lo agradezco mucho.

 

Sentándose a la mesa confirmó sus esperanzas, la jarra de mermelada estaba ahí, delante de ella. Sonriendo casi con un entusiasmo infantil pasó la cuchara y esparció gran cantidad sobre una gruesa rebanada de pan tostado. Michiru la observaba encantada y la acompañaba con una tostada más pequeña mientras Haruka masticaba a dos carrillos, deleitándose a cada bocado que daba. Cuando terminó miró a su pareja con mucha ternura. Esta clase de desayunos por las mañanas la predisponían a ello casi más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Me mimas mucho.- Le dijo sonriente mientras se servía algo más de café. - Muchas veces pienso que vuelvo a ser niña otra vez y que mi madre me avisará de que ya llego tarde a la escuela.  
\- Así, que por lo menos, aliméntate como es debido - añadió Michiru completando la frase, pues conocía de sobra el final -...

 

Michiru sabía que Haruka no hablaba demasiado de su infancia. Pensaba en ello cuando Haruka añadió.

\- Si esa teoría no estuviera superada pensaría que lo mío hacia ti es parte de una atracción froidiana, basada en la necesidad del cariño de una madre. – Sonrió con un ligero poso de tristeza -  
\- Bueno, tú me has contado que pasaste muy poco tiempo con tu madre,- contestó Michiru interesada en que su amiga le contase algo más. -  
\- Desde que murió mi padre- repuso su interlocutora con algo de nostalgia, ensombreciendo levemente su rostro. - Mi madre estuvo tan ocupada que tuve que criarme yo misma. A veces creo, que tú eres mi segunda oportunidad de sentirme niña.  
\- En cambio, ¡a mí me pareces una persona tan fuerte! - respondió Michiru con un tono de admiración - no creo que necesites una ayuda así de nadie.  
\- Eso no es verdad- le rebatió la aludida suavemente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura agregando. -Todos necesitamos apoyarnos en alguien, alguna persona que esté junto a nosotros cuando la necesitemos. No se puede vivir sin eso.  
\- Tu padre fue muy importante para ti ¿verdad Haruka?,- le preguntó su contertulia con prevención de no entristecerla, pero por suerte no fue así. -  
\- Era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y yo le admiraba tanto - respondió ella con emoción. -Me cuidaba y hacía sentir tan segura.  
\- Contigo siempre me he sentido protegida- dijo Michiru - tú debes ser igual que él en ese aspecto. Por eso ayer me asusté tanto, ¡esa mujer de mi pesadilla era tan distinta de ti! No tenía nobleza ni amor… y mi otro yo tampoco. Me aterra la posibilidad, por ínfima que sea, de que llegásemos a comportarnos de ese modo.  
\- Sólo fue un sueño, ya te lo dije ayer,- contestó Haruka despreocupadamente, para admitir a continuación con más gravedad. - Si te digo la verdad yo sentí algo parecido cuando andábamos tras los talismanes. Creía que tendríamos que perder nuestros mejores sentimientos, o nuestra humanidad, pero gracias al cielo no fue así. Hazte un favor a ti misma y no lo pienses más. Además, ahora tenemos que irnos.  
\- Tienes razón, como siempre- aceptó Michiru que siguió a su compañera y amiga al dormitorio. Después de asearse y vestirse, se tomaron un par de horas para preparar sus cosas, se subieron el coche y partieron hacia su destino. -

 

Necesitaron cerca de tres horas más para cubrir el trayecto, llegaron cansadas a un pequeño pueblo del interior del país y lo primero que hicieron fue alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche. El dueño de la pensión en la que entraron no era muy hablador, se limitó a pedirles que firmasen en el registro y les entregó una llave. Subieron las maletas y las deshicieron, distribuyendo sus cosas. Atardecía vertiginosamente, estaba próximo el invierno y el día terminaba deprisa. Por hoy sería todo, decidieron que al día siguiente temprano, empezarían sus investigaciones. Michiru sacó aquella extraña nota que les enviaran la semana anterior.

\- Léela de nuevo, por favor - le pidió Haruka recostada en una cama. - Quizás si la escucho otra vez tenga algún indicio de por donde empezar.  
-¡Si señor Holmes! - rio Michiru. - Vamos a ver- tomó el papel alisando cuidadosamente tus pliegues y leyó. -"No sé si mi aviso será leído por alguien, pero en el caso de que así sea, si cae en manos de personas con la suficiente capacidad, no dejen de venir a intentar terminar con esta horrible situación. Por increíble que parezca esto es algo real. Pido a Dios que tú, que estás leyendo ahora mismo mi aviso, no caigas en sus redes."  
\- Es lo de siempre,- suspiró Haruka con un tinte de ligera decepción. - No consigo entender nada ni tampoco especifica... ¿a qué se referirá?  
\- Quizás sea alguien que no estuviera en sus cabales, pero describía este pueblo con tanta precisión. Además, indicaba perfectamente el camino para llegar hasta él.- Replicó Michiru repasando la nota silenciosamente. -  
\- Yo aquí no encuentro nada extraño, de no ser por ese encargado que parece mudo. Habla menos que el tabique de la pared.- Haruka señaló al lugar de la estancia que soportaba un espejo de medio cuerpo, para remarcar sus palabras. - Lo que tampoco me parece muy normal es que las calles del pueblo estén desiertas ya desde las cinco de la tarde.  
\- Estamos casi en invierno y las gentes de estos parajes no salen cuando se pone el sol, tienen que madrugar mucho - le contestó Michiru sin darle importancia. -  
\- Pero no como para irse a dormir a las cinco,- objetó su compañera aunque enseguida se hizo cargo al añadir. - En fin, supongo que tampoco habrá mucho que hacer por aquí.  
\- Mañana inspeccionaremos los alrededores a ver si encontramos algo.- Le propuso su amiga. -  
\- Pero, ¿el qué? - replicó Haruka- si al menos supiéramos lo que tenemos que buscar.  
\- Admito que es bastante extraño, pero estoy convencida de que lo averiguaremos.- Aseguró su compañera. -  
\- Bueno,- repuso su interlocutora- pues tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. La verdad es que me fastidia estar aquí sin hacer nada.  
\- Podemos charlar un rato - le propuso Michiru. -  
-¿Y de qué podríamos hablar? - Inquirió Haruka poco convencida de esa posibilidad -...  
\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber de ti antes de que nos conociéramos, incluso en el Milenio de Plata hablabas poco de tu vida, salvo en contadas ocasiones - le comentó su pareja. -  
\- Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho hablar de mí...- le recordó su compañera. - Pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, no hay otra cosa de la que ocuparnos. Aunque será recíproco, tú tampoco hablas mucho de tu infancia, Michiru.- Denunció no sin razón. – Y quiero saber más de ella.

Su interlocutora suspiró observando hacia el espejo como si quisiera autoanalizarse, al fin repuso con tono pausado y voz algo queda.

\- Bueno, no tengo demasiadas cosas que contar, como tú nací en el Milenio de Plata y me enviaron aquí desde el futuro, eso ya lo sabes. Me convertí en una de las Guerreros de la Justicia y me encomendaron la misión de reunir los talismanes para evitar la llegada del Silencio. Así te conocí en esta época. Buscaba una aliada para llevar a cabo mi tarea.  
\- Pero, lo que siempre me intrigó era que tú parecías conocer mi misión mejor que yo misma. Cuando viajé al pasado no me dijeron más que aprendiera los usos y costumbres de este tiempo. Después, olvidé aquello y no recordaba nada antes de vivir aquí. Mi gran afición eran los deportes, especialmente el motociclismo...  
\- Yo siempre he tenido aficiones más tranquilas- sonrió Michiru, que agregó de forma afectuosa. –Cuando perdiste la memoria en tu tránsito al pasado, olvidaste que te lo conté. Antes de que Elsa nos presentase nos conocimos en el hospital cuando ambas estabamos recobrándonos de nuestras luchas contra los invasores de Némesis.

 

Haruka sonrió, ahora si que volvía a recordarlo. Aquella parte de su memoria se había perdido durante un tiempo, pero tras reencontrar a Michiru en el siglo veinte regresó. Ahora escuchaba a ésta proseguir con un relato, que, en efecto ya le era familiar.

\- Mi madre me hizo aprender música desde pequeña y tocar mucho en conservatorios. También me gustaba pintar, nadar. Todo lo que fuera crear algo bello, eso me lo inculcó desde pequeña.  
-¿Entonces cómo es que te hiciste Guerrero de la Justicia? No te pega nada, tú eres una persona muy tranquila - le preguntó Haruka algo extrañada a sabiendas de que, en alguna ocasión lejana, su amiga ya le contestó a esa pregunta. -  
\- Ya te lo dije otras veces, incluso cuando te conocí.- Refrendó ésta con un ligero tinte amonestador para explicarle una vez más. - Era mi destino, nací para ser guerrera, al igual que tú. Cuando vine a este tiempo me dijeron que te buscara, que serías mi compañera.  
-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?  
\- No tengo ni la menor idea- repuso Michiru - recibí esas órdenes en sueños y me pidieron que te reclutase. Y con franqueza, al principio de conocerte no creí que valieras para ello.  
\- Es verdad, era demasiado egoísta- admitió Haruka. - Sólo me preocupaba por mí misma, nunca quería meterme en nada que no estuviera relacionado con mi mundo. Deseaba huir de todo.  
\- Pues aquí estamos- le dijo su compañera sentenciando no sin una cierta dosis de inquietud. - Y ahora metidas en algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con nuestra tarea de guerreras.  
\- Si, algo hay que hacer para evitar caer en el aburrimiento, y eso me recuerda que estoy harta de quedarme encerrada entre cuatro paredes siendo tan temprano todavía. - Replicó Haruka puesto que ya habían charlado durante dos horas, eran más de las siete y por la ventana no entraba ninguna luz. - Voy a bajar a echar un vistazo.

 

Y fiel a su estilo dinámico, se levantó con presteza y bajó a la oficina del encargado para hacerle algunas preguntas. Mientras descendía lentamente por las escaleras el hombre, de gesto adusto, la observaba sentado con los pies sobre el mostrador de la barra. La mujer se dirigió a él.

\- Perdone ¿qué se puede hacer por aquí a estas horas?...

 

El individuo se limitó a mirarla indolentemente sin ningún ánimo de contestar. Haruka repitió la pregunta armándose de paciencia.

-¿Me ha oído? ¿No hay ningún sitio donde salir a tomarse algo?  
\- No se puede hacer nada, sólo acostarse y dormir- respondió aquel hombre a desgana, mientras se abría una lata de cerveza. -  
\- Pero, la gente irá a algún sitio, saldrán un poco al menos,- repuso Haruka intentando sacarle alguna información y cada vez más extrañada. -  
\- Aquí nadie sale, no después del atardecer- contestó ese hombre ahora con un claro tono de aprensión que trataba en vano de disimular cuando sentenció nuevamente. - No hay nada que hacer por aquí.  
\- Es que me gustaría preguntar a la gente del pueblo, tengo que informarme sobre ciertas cosas- insistió su clienta.-  
-¿Qué clase de cosas?,- le inquirió ese tipo con una mirada desconfiada. -  
\- Ni yo misma lo sé, esperaba que aquí podrían decírmelo. - Confesó ella. -  
\- Déjelo para mañana. Será mejor que no salga ahora que ya ha anochecido.

 

Dicho esto, el hombre se levantó trabajosamente del sillón y se encerró en su despacho, dando por concluida la conversación. Haruka se encogió resignádamente de hombros y volvió a su habitación.

-¡Pues vaya un tipo! Debe de ser la alegría de su casa.- Se decía con irónica contrariedad.-

 

De regreso a su cuarto encontró a Michiru tumbada boca abajo y ojeando algunas revistas, en una de ellas aparecía Esmeralda luciendo una de las colecciones de la casa de modas Deveraux, donde trabajaba. Sin fijarse mucho en eso Haruka enseguida puso al corriente a su amiga de su conversación con aquel tipo.

\- No lo entiendo - decía la rubia guerrera más que nada haciéndose preguntas retóricas -¿qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Es que nadie sale a la calle cuando se pone el sol?  
\- Son un pueblo de granjeros - argumentó nuevamente Michiru. - Tendrán que acostarse muy temprano para levantarse antes del amanecer, para cultivar y dar de comer a los animales.  
\- No es eso - rebatió su compañera, recapitulando con la voz llena de sospecha - ese hombre estaba inquieto cuando le pregunté, parecía incluso tener un tono de temor. Más que aconsejarme no salir, me lo advertía. Aquí hay algo que no me gusta Michiru, no sé lo que es pero las cosas no me cuadran.  
\- Ahora eres tú la que se comporta como una tonta - le dijo la interpelada reprobándole su preocupación y dejando de lado las revistas para incorporarse junto a su amiga. - No sé qué tipo de cosas te imaginas, pero seguro que nada tienen que ver con lo que pasa.  
-¿Qué me dices entonces de la nota? - Rebatió Haruka con tono inquisitivo. - ¿Para qué nos la enviaron haciéndonos venir aquí si no pasa nada? De momento a mí me ha entrado mucha curiosidad por salir a dar una vuelta.  
\- ¡Oh vamos, déjalo ya!- protestó Michiru que sabía de sobra lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su pareja. – No creo que sea el momento adecuado.  
\- Si quieres puedes acompañarme,- repuso Haruka haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de su amiga. -  
\- Son más de las diez- repuso su interlocutora con voz cansina. - Hemos hecho un largo viaje y estoy cansada, déjalo para mañana.- Y sin más volvió de nuevo a ojear las revistas. -  
\- Quédate tú si quieres, yo prefiero dar una vuelta.- Sonrió su contertulia añadiendo no sin sarcasmo. - Quién sabe, lo mismo me encuentro por ahí a alguien con ganas de marcha.  
\- Procura no tardar demasiado - respondió Michiru resignada, como ya había supuesto, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza de su pareja era imposible hacerla cambiar de idea. – Y no te metas en problemas…

 

Iba a decirle algo más pero ésta ya había salido. Michiru suspiró y volvió a dedicar su atención a las revistas. 

-La modelo y diseñadora revelación Esmeralda Deveraux desfilará en Milán con su última colección.- Leyó complacida.-

De hecho ella, Haruka y Setsuna ayudaron a la que fuera antigua enemiga de Usagi y el resto de las guerreras del sistema solar interior. Antes de que ellas despertaran como sailors en este tiempo. Michiru se alegraba de que esos antiguos adversarios pudieran haberse rehabilitado y fuese ahora unos buenos amigos y aliados. Habían combatido juntos desde entonces para enfrentar muchas amenazas. Primero contra esos demonios, luego contra los invasores de ese tal Gralas. Así fue como conocieron a Lornd, el rey de los Saiyans. Y cómo éste y Setsuna se enamoraron. Conjuraron la amenaza de ese terrible cometa, vencieron a las tropas mercenarias de ese tirano y más tarde, conocieron el mundo de los saiyans, del que su antigua compañera terminó por ser la reina, tras casarse con ese guerrero. Aunque la guerrera Neptuno siempre tuvo una extraña sensación respecto de eso.

-Fue como si Setsuna estuviera esperándole de algún modo.- Meditaba, aunque se encogió de hombros.- Es un hombre muy fuerte y atractivo. Si no fuera porque a mí no me interesan los de su género…- Se sonrió divertida.- Tendría que haberle dicho eso a Haruka.

 

Y lo dejó estar, dedicándose a leer un poco más. Por otra parte su compañera, bajó ágilmente las escaleras y se plantó ante la puerta de entrada. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarla firmemente cerrada, parecía incluso atrancada. Molesta y sorprendida buscó al encargado para exigirle que la abriera, sin embargo éste ya no se encontraba allí. Fue a buscarle a su habitación llamando varias veces, ese hombre o no la oía o no quería contestar. Pensó incluso en tirar la puerta abajo, pero le pareció ridículo, así que, contrariada, se volvió a su habitación. No tardó en contárselo a Michiru que esta vez si que se sorprendió.

-¿Y por qué tendrá la puerta atrancada?- le preguntó con gesto atónito. -  
\- Ya lo ves, te dije que algo raro está ocurriendo aquí. Pero como siempre no me puedes hacer caso a la primera - respondió Haruka sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación. -  
\- Bueno, bueno - dijo Michiru tratando de serenar los ánimos. - Hasta mañana no podremos hacer nada, será mejor que nos acostemos ya para poder levantarnos temprano, así tendremos más tiempo para hacer nuestras averiguaciones.

 

Su compañera al fin tuvo que condescender, trató de asomarse por la ventana, o al menos esa era su intención. Al intentar abrirla la encontró cruzada por unos gruesos barrotes de hierro. Frustrada la cerró y decidió acostarse al cabo de dos horas. Michiru ya dormía y no quiso despertarla. Haruka tardó en conciliar el sueño, juraría haber oído extraños sonidos en el alféizar, como si algo rascara contra los barrotes, se levantó intentando ver de qué podría tratarse pero no descubrió nada anormal. Cansada logró dormirse al fin.

 

A la mañana siguiente, el suave zarandeo de Michiru en uno de sus hombros la despertó.

\- Vamos Haruka, quedamos en que hoy nos levantaríamos pronto. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado?  
-¡Oh!...- masculló ella sentenciando - ¡Como odio tener que levantarme tan temprano! Pero es verdad, en eso quedamos.- Se incorporó lo más deprisa que pudo, venciendo su pereza - espero que hoy saldremos de dudas.

 

No tardaron mucho en arreglarse lo suficiente como para salir a desayunar. Haruka respiró al comprobar que la puerta de salida estaba ahora abierta de par en par. A la luz del nuevo día esas extrañas percepciones de ayer se antojaban absurdas. Y aunque estaban deseosas de comenzar con su investigación, sus estómagos reclamaban prioridad. Se dirigieron a la posada que estaba a escasos metros de sus alojamientos. Al entrar la encontraron prácticamente vacía, casi había pasado la hora de los desayunos. Haruka hizo su entrada vestida con unos cómodos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa de leñador. Michiru lucía un vestido, también de falda vaquera y una blusa color verde oliva, completaba el conjunto con un sombrero de estilo rústico, qué, sin embargo, no le restaba nada de su natural elegancia. Las dos ocuparon una mesa y en tan sólo unos instantes una camarera les trajo las cartas. Ambas pidieron un desayuno abundante y mientras la chica se los traía y servía los platos, Haruka decidió tratar de sonsacarla.

\- Perdone si le pregunto señorita, pero somos forasteras aquí y nos sorprendió mucho lo temprano que se retiran ustedes en este pueblo.  
\- Bueno, es un pueblo pequeño - respondió la joven forzando una sonrisa. - No hay mucho que hacer si no es trabajar.  
\- Pero aquí hay muchas chicas jóvenes,- respondió Haruka mirando fijamente a los azules ojos de la chica en los que detectaba temor. - Y muy bonitas por cierto,- añadió ruborizando a la muchacha. -No me puedo creer que tengan que encerrarse en sus casas tan temprano.

 

La joven estaba incómoda, en sus gestos se leía claramente que no deseaba continuar con esa conversación, a decir verdad era un tema que nadie quería tratar. Haruka, pese a ello, lo intentó nuevamente.

\- Vamos, no creo que os paséis así toda la vida ¿Qué te parece si quedamos después de tu trabajo?  
-¡Pero Haruka! - protestó Michiru visiblemente indignada por la proposición de su compañera a aquella chica ante sus mismas narices. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
-¡Chiiis!- repuso ésta guiñándole un ojo- ¿Quedamos entonces?,- insistió nuevamente. - Podríamos dar un paseo después del atardecer.

 

La chica temblaba visiblemente, trató de irse pero la rubia guerrera la tomó suavemente de un brazo, entonces una voz de hombre bastante enojada tronó desde el mostrador.

\- ¡Mary Ann, ven a llevar estas cervezas inmediatamente y déjate de cháchara!

 

La chica se soltó del agarre y corrió a obedecer, dejando a Haruka con la palabra en la boca, cosa que la disgustaba sobremanera. Michiru se apresuró a intervenir para evitar el enfado de su amiga.

\- No me parecen muy dispuestos a charlar. Será mejor que terminemos el desayuno y nos vayamos a otro sitio.  
\- Pues a mí no me gusta esa escasez de disposición- replicó su interlocutora visiblemente molesta por aquello. -  
\- Déjales, ¿no ves que tienen mucho miedo?,- le interpeló Michiru que también estaba sorprendida por ello en tanto reconocía. – No sé cual podrá ser la causa pero se puede leer en sus ojos.  
\- Ya es hora de que dejen de tenerlo. Estamos aquí para ayudarles, pero no seremos capaces de ello si no nos explican que sucede. De modo que voy a hacer que me digan de una vez por todas lo que está pasando aquí.- Replicó su compañera, harta de esa situación. -

 

Sin que Michiru pudiese hacer nada por detenerla, Haruka se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el dueño del bar, preguntándole sin contener su enfado.

\- Me gustaría que respondiese a algunas preguntas, si es tan amable.  
-¿Qué clase de preguntas?,- replicó éste con un tono bastante hostil y desconfiado. -  
-¿Por qué cierran las puertas y ventanas cuando anochece? - Preguntó Haruka por enésima vez. -

 

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el local, el dueño se giró y dándole la espalda a su inquisidora musitó de mala gana.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, así que si no le importa.  
-¡Sí, me importa y mucho! - escupió Haruka perdiendo su ya precaria paciencia, agarrando de una muñeca al tipo aquel y haciéndole girarse en redondo para encararle. -  
-¡Haga el favor de soltarme!- le chilló el dueño. -  
\- ¡Déme la respuesta!- exigió ella enfrentando su mirada con la de él con furia contenida. -

 

Un grupo de tipos que estaban sentados en una mesa de la esquina se levantaron como un resorte dirigiéndose hacia ella. Michiru, nerviosa, se levantó también interponiéndose para intentar mediar.

\- ¡Basta Haruka, por favor!, no hay necesidad de esto.  
\- Sí, si que la hay- repuso ella transluciendo su enfado – lo hemos intentado por las buenas y nadie ha querido decirnos nada. Algo está pasando aquí Michiru y puedes apostar a que no se trata de nada bueno.

 

Uno de aquellos tipos que ya se habían echado encima amenazó a Haruka que soltó al dueño para encararse con él.

\- Ya es hora de que se vayan- dijo otro de los individuos para apoyar a su compañero, mientras era flanqueado por dos más. -  
\- Yo no lo creo así- contestó la rubia sailor sin parecer en absoluto intimidada. -  
\- Se lo estamos pidiendo por las buenas- terció otro de los tipos. - No nos obliguen a cambiar de actitud, no nos gustaría emplear la violencia contra dos mujeres.  
-¡Oh! ¡Qué horror!- repuso la interpelada con el tono más falsamente meloso que pudo encontrar remachando con sorna. - ¡Machote me va a dar un ataque de miedo!  
-¡Ya está bien!- gritó otro- ¡fuera de este pueblo!,- les espetó tratando de agarrar el brazo a Haruka. 

 

Sin embargo ésta le asió haciéndole una rápida llave de judo que lo lanzó contra el mostrador haciendo añicos los vasos y botellas que estaban dispuestos sobre él.

-A mí nadie me echa de ningún sitio.- Replicó la sailor.- A no ser que yo quiera marcharme. ¿Está claro?

 

No obstante, a modo de réplica, los siguientes ataques no se hicieron esperar. Michiru rechazó a un individuo propinándole una potente patada y Haruka golpeó al otro dibujando un gancho a su mentón que casi le levanta del suelo. Todos cayeron sin sentido, los restantes ocupantes del salón miraban incrédulos aquella impresionante demostración de las dos mujeres. Habían dejado fuera de combate en tan solo unos segundos a los hombres más fuertes del pueblo. Nadie se atrevió ya a encararse con ellas. Haruka, fuera de sus casillas, agarró al asustado dueño por la pechera y le plantó la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

\- Ya se ha terminado mi paciencia- amenazó preparando el puño. - Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya...  
\- La, la granja Neims - farfulló el hombre - vayan allí, ellos saben mucho más que nosotros.  
\- Si - añadió tímidamente una mujer presente al final de la sala. - Esas gentes están muy familiarizadas con esas cosas. Viven al norte del pueblo, saliendo por un camino de tierra, está a quince minutos de coche. No tiene pérdida. Pero yo de ustedes no iría. No si aprecian…

 

Entonces guardó un espeso y temeroso silencio. Haruka soltó a ese hombre que se apartó lo más rápido que pudo colocándose la chaqueta para tratar de reparar el desorden que la chica había hecho en ella.

-¿El qué? - Pudo replicar Michiru que sin embargo no insistió más al observar impresionada el miedo cerval que podía leerse en los ojos de esa mujer y del tipo de la barra del bar.-  
\- Vamos - dijo Haruka con sequedad a su compañera dejando algo de dinero en la barra -y gracias por su colaboración - añadió con sorna mientras salía. -  
\- Si, muchas gracias - le repitió Michiru a esa mujer, esta vez con suavidad. -

 

Las dos salieron a toda prisa de allí, se dirigieron al coche y emprendieron la marcha. Tal y como esa mujer les había informado era un camino de tierra. Haruka comprobó con desagrado que era bastante polvoriento. Jurando entre dientes pensaba en que el coche se le había llenado de polvo y barrillo. Tardaría horas en limpiarlo, pero aquel no era el problema en esos momentos. 

-¿Viste las miradas que tenían? ¡Estaban aterrados! - Le comentó su compañera con tono algo inquieto.-  
-Precisamente por eso quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto. Cada vez me huele peor.- Respondió la aludida.-

 

Continuaron transitando aquel terroso sendero durante algunos minutos. Por fin la granja apareció ante ellas, era una modesta cabaña rodeada por un establo y algunos corrales. Deteniendo el coche se bajaron llegándose hasta una rústica puerta de madera. Tocaron repetidas veces, no parecía haber nadie que pudiera oírlas. Haruka, cansada de todo aquello, golpeaba la puerta con furia.

\- Cálmate - le pidió su compañera con envarada vergüenza. - Puede que no estén en casa...  
\- Ya estoy más que harta de esta situación Michiru, con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí, sólo falta que ahora no quieran abrirnos.  
-¿Y qué harías tú en su lugar?,- le reprochó ésta también molesta por aquella embarazosa escena y enfadada ya de la impaciencia de su amiga.- Creerán que eres una amenaza para ellos, recuerda que son gentes sencillas. Y tú estás siendo muy agresiva. Son personas corrientes por el amor de Dios.

 

Su compañera se detuvo. La observó con gesto algo sorprendido y luego bajó la cabeza respirando más profundamente para disculparse.

\- Tienes razón- suspiró Haruka intentando calmarse. - Lo siento mucho, es que estoy cansada y furiosa...

 

Michiru acarició el pelo de su amiga para tranquilizarla mientras era ella misma la que insistía con un tono mucho más templado dirigiéndose a los posibles moradores de esa vivienda.

\- Por favor, no queremos hacerles ningún daño, necesitamos su ayuda.

 

Al fin la paciencia de Michiru dio su fruto, escucharon una vocecilla infantil que casi les susurraba tras la puerta, dominada por el temor y la prevención.

-¿Quienes son?...  
\- Somos forasteras y andamos buscando a tus padres - le respondió Haruka ahora con un amable tono de voz. -Necesitamos hablar con ellos. ¿Puedes llamarles, por favor?...  
\- Esperen- fue la respuesta de la niña. La guerrera Urano escuchó el sonido de unos pasitos alejándose y al cabo de unos momentos aproximarse de nuevo, pero sonando esta vez mucho más firmes. -

 

Ahora la puerta se abrió, un hombre de negras vestiduras y larga barba morena, ataviado con un sombrero de paja, les salió al paso. Era de lo más parecido a un Amish o a alguien perteneciente a una secta similar.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes que llaman con tanta violencia a mi casa? - Les preguntó con voz desconfiada pero exenta de agresividad o enfado. -  
\- Discúlpenos. No era nuestra intención sobresaltarles. Vera usted, venimos desde el pueblo- le explicó Michiru con amabilidad. - Nos han enviado hacia ustedes para que nos expliquen algunas cosas.  
-¿Qué clase de cosas? - le inquirió el hombre con tono sereno. -  
\- La razón por la que cierran las puertas y ventanas cada anochecer.- Repuso Michiru. -  
\- Si quieren mi consejo - contestó su interlocutor endureciendo aún más su ya su rígido semblante. - Será mejor que se marchen de aquí, lo antes que puedan.  
-¡Ya me estoy hartando de escuchar siempre lo mismo!- terció Haruka nuevamente alterada demandando. -Queremos respuestas y las queremos ya, no hemos venido hasta aquí por gusto, alguien nos envió una nota.- añadió elevando considerablemente el tono de su voz.-

 

Sin embargo lo bajó al comprobar que la niña de antes aferraba la mano de aquel hombre mirándola con miedo. Era muy parecida a Hotaru, morena aunque con una graciosa coletita, no debía tener más de seis años.

\- Haruka, ¡cálmate por el Amor de Dios!,- le pidió Michiru muy avergonzada percatándose de eso mismo. -  
\- Debería hacerle caso a su amiga- intervino el hombre añadiendo con tono casi de ruego. -Cálmense y por favor, váyanse de aquí, somos gente de paz, no queremos problemas.  
\- Pero, yo...

 

Haruka miró a ese individuo que no parecía tener nada más que añadir y a la chiquilla que seguía observándola asustada. No supo ya que contestar, no podía hacer uso de la fuerza contra ellos. Se sentía realmente avergonzada y hasta era incapaz de enfrentar la mirada con la de esa pobre niña…

-Lo siento, perdónenme - logró musitar dándose la vuelta hacia el coche. –

 

No obstante, cuando ambas se disponían a marcharse habiendo perdido la esperanza, una voz de anciano proveniente de la casa, las llamó.

\- Ezequiel, déjalas pasar. Tienen derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo.

 

Ese tipo de la barba negra sin dudarlo y pese a su prevención anterior, las indicó que entrasen. Las chicas se miraron y no lo pensaron a la hora de aceptar aquella inesperada invitación. Pasaron dentro de la modesta casa. El breve pasillo daba paso a un sencillo comedor ocupado casi por entero por una larga tabla que hacía las veces de mesa. Una mujer vestida a la manera de los Amish sujetaba en brazos a un niño de corta edad. Efectivamente, había un hombre anciano sentado en una mecedora. Al verlas entrar se levantó y las invitó a sentarse con un cortés ademán.

\- Íbamos a comer, si quieren pueden acompañarnos- les ofreció tímidamente la mujer. -  
\- No, muchas gracias, hemos desayunado hace apenas media hora - respondió Haruka más tranquila e incluso más avergonzada si cabía de sus pésimos modales anteriores. -

 

Ambas se sentaron en unas sencillas banquetas que la mujer les brindara y Michiru les explicó de modo más conciliador.

\- Sentimos tener que molestarles, pero lo que mi compañera les ha dicho es verdad.  
\- Lamentamos la intrusión. Solo quisiéramos saber qué es lo que ocurre en este pueblo. Eso es todo, por si podemos ayudar. - Añadió Haruka ya de forma más serena. -  
\- Esther, ve con tu hermano a tu habitación - terció la mujer dirigiéndose a la niña. -

 

Tomando al niño de la mano, la pequeña salió de esa estancia sin protestar, el anciano esperó algunos segundos a que los críos no estuvieran diciendo por fin.

\- Esto que les voy a contar es algo difícil de creer para la gente del exterior como ustedes, pero es la verdad.  
\- Se sorprendería de las cosas que nos podemos llegar a creer- contestó Haruka. -  
\- Y, ¿siendo mujeres se atreverán a enfrentarse a esta situación? - Preguntó Ezequiel que parecía realmente escéptico ante la posibilidad de que así fuera. -  
\- No nos menosprecie por eso - respondió Michiru agregando. - Estamos acostumbradas a luchar.  
\- Si, a veces las mujeres podemos ser más agresivas que los hombres- añadió Haruka más modo de reivindicación que otra cosa. -  
\- Viéndola a usted no lo pongo en duda - dijo Ezequiel con tono de reproche. -

 

La aludida le miró de una forma poco amistosa pero supo contenerse, más cuando notó una mano de Michiru sobre las suyas. El anciano intervino entonces para disipar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

\- Pues entonces - dijo tomándose unos segundos para respirar. - Deben saber que los poderes del maligno se esconden detrás de esto. La razón por la que los vecinos cierran sus puertas y ventanas es por temor a las criaturas de la noche.  
-¿Criaturas de la noche?- repitió Michiru extrañada. -  
\- Son lo que ustedes llaman vampiros.- Añadió el anciano confirmando lo que ya imaginaban. -  
\- No puede ser - sonrió Haruka con incredulidad. – Eso son leyendas.  
\- Padre, te dije que no lo creerían - intervino Ezequiel molesto por aquella reacción. -  
\- Espere un momento,- intervino Michiru de modo más conciliador. - Es que es difícil de creer, pero Haruka- interpeló a su amiga cariñosamente - hemos visto cosas similares, no veo porque no pudiera ser verdad.  
\- Tienes razón- admitió ésta que ya con mejor talante se disculpó. - Perdóneme usted y, por favor, cuéntenos todo lo que sepa. En primer lugar. ¿Sabe quizás quién nos envió esa nota?...  
\- Un hombre- respondió el anciano tratando de recordar. - Era un científico que paró por aquí para hacer unos estudios sobre Dios sabe qué. Se enteró de las historias y leyendas que circulaban por estos parajes y quiso investigarlas. Una noche salió del pueblo para intentar averiguar algo sobre ellas, pero lo que encontró fue demasiado para él. Llegó malherido hasta nuestra casa, le atendimos lo mejor que pudimos pero ya era tarde, había perdido mucha sangre. Pese a todo me entregó esa nota que dijo había escrito mientras huía de ellos, me pidió que la enviase a su dirección.  
-¿Pero cómo se llamaba ese hombre?, ¿no está aun aquí?- preguntó Michiru. -  
\- Nada pudimos hacer por su vida, sólo por su alma, rezamos y una vez que murió, quemamos su cuerpo y sepultamos las cenizas. Dijo llamarse Anthony, me encargó que les dijese si venían que era amigo de un tal Tom.  
-¿Amigo de Tom? ¿De Thomas Rodney quizás? - Inquirió Neptuno.-  
-Creo que me suena ese nombre, si- Convino el anciano tratando de recordar.- Me parece que lo mencionó…  
-¿Anthony?- pensó Haruka -¡claro! 

 

Recordó entonces que tras la batalla final contra los demonios, ella y Michiru junto a Setsuna, estuvieron encerradas en una iglesia con Tom, el novio entonces y ahora esposo de Cooan. Él les contó que había aprendido mucho sobre los seres de la oscuridad gracias a un tal Anthony

-Tom debió contarle algo sobre nosotras cuando volviese a verle ¡Pobre hombre!- pensó consternada mientras el anciano proseguía su relato. -  
\- Nos explicó muchas cosas antes de morir, muchas ya las sabíamos, aunque otras no. Dijo enfrentarse contra seres infernales que sorbían la sangre de sus víctimas condenándolas a su misma existencia crepuscular. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos con agua bendita, una estaca en el corazón o la luz del sol. El ajo las ahuyenta y los crucifijos también, aunque eso depende de la fuerza de la fe que anime a quien lleve la cruz.  
-¿Y dónde se esconden durante el día? - Intervino Haruka agregando no sin un razonable optimismo. - Si les encontramos entonces, sería sencillo destruirlos.  
\- Eso no es tan fácil de averiguar- repuso el anciano con gesto sombrío. -  
\- Además, tienen servidores que les protegen durante el día.- Intervino Ezequiel - Algunos están a medio camino en su transformación, otros son desalmados criminales que les sirven con la promesa de grandes riquezas.  
\- Entonces será casi imposible.- Suspiró desanimada Michiru. -  
-¡Pero hemos de intentarlo! - arengó su compañera que de seguido preguntó - ¿No tiene usted ningún indicio de dónde puedan estar para empezar a buscarlos?  
\- Sólo puedo decirles que deben adentrarse en el bosque. La zona más sombría, está a doce kilómetros de aquí. De por sí, ya es un laberinto que debe conocerse bien. De lo contrario es muy difícil salir de él. Y si les sorprende la noche allí…

 

Ezequiel guardó un significativo silencio, todos se imaginaban ya a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Ustedes son de estos parajes, deben conocer bien el bosque - conjeturó Michiru pidiendo con prevención - ¿No podrían guiarnos hasta allí?  
\- Lo siento, eso no es posible- replicó Ezequiel como un resorte – perdonen - se disculpó por su brusquedad y matizó. - Puedo llevarles hasta el lindero del bosque y dibujarles un mapa, pero no me adentraré allí. Comprendan que tengo una familia.  
\- No se preocupe, lo comprendemos - sonrió Haruka de modo conciliador. - Con que nos ayude de la forma que ha dicho será más que suficiente.  
\- Les haré un plano enseguida. Tendremos que salir lo más rápido posible, a lo sumo dentro de una hora, el camino es largo y el día en esta época del año dura muy poco.  
\- Muy bien- asintió Michiru. – No perdamos tiempo entonces.

 

Ezequiel se levantó y haciéndose con una hoja de papel y un carboncillo esbozó un tosco pero eficaz mapa. Les comentó el itinerario y les advirtió que necesitarían algunas cosas en su equipo. Algo que les diese una mínima protección.

\- Espero que tengan alguna de las cosas que mi padre ha mencionado.  
\- Yo tengo este crucifijo - respondió Haruka metiendo la mano entre su camisa y mostrando a todos una bella cruz de oro de respetable tamaño. -  
\- Eso la protegerá de un ataque directo de esos seres pero, para producirles auténtico daño, deberá tener fe.- Le indicó el anciano. -  
\- No sé si mi fe estará a la altura de tales circunstancias- repuso ella que no tuvo reparos en admitir. –Según para qué cosas soy bastante escéptica.

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron, al parecer con desaprobación o al menos con inquietud.

\- Por lo menos lleva una cruz, eso es mejor que nada - terció Ezequiel añadiendo. - Nosotros tenemos un frasco de agua bendita que ese hombre guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, ojalá que les sirva – 

Levantándose se dirigió a un armario, abrió un cajón, sacó un pequeño recipiente de cristal y se lo entregó a Haruka. 

\- Gracias, pero prefiero que te lo quedes tú Michiru.- Le ofreció el frasquito a su compañera según comentaba. - Necesitarás llevar algo para protegerte.  
\- Algo más referente al frasco de agua bendita- añadió Ezequiel. - Cuando uno de esos maléficos seres esté cerca, el agua emite un pálido destello azulado, utilícenlo como si fuera una brújula para saber donde se hayan.

 

La guerrera Neptuno escuchó con atención esas indicaciones y guardó el pequeño frasco cuidadosamente en el bolso que traía colgado del brazo.

\- Una cosa más - intervino el viejo - nunca le digan sus nombres a ningún vampiro, ni le inviten a entrar en su casa. Eso aumenta su poder sobre el domino de las mentes de los humanos.  
\- Lo recordaremos, gracias - dijo Michiru. -  
\- Llévense también esto. - Ezequiel les ofreció un envoltorio de papeles que depositó sobre la mesa, desliando estos aparecieron tres afiladas estacas de madera. - Es la forma más directa de matarlos, no tengan vacilación. No escuchen sus súplicas ni se dejen convencer, sea lo que sea que les digan o lo que parezcan ya están muertos y sólo así pueden salvar sus almas.  
\- No se preocupe por eso - respondió Haruka haciéndose con las estacas y liándolas nuevamente entre los papeles. -

 

Tras meterlas dentro de su mochila el anciano se levantó y les dio una última advertencia.

\- Nosotros ya les hemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos para ayudarlas, ahora depende de ustedes. Si tienen éxito volverán aquí por la mañana. Si no lo tienen tratarán de volver de noche.  
-¿A qué se refiere?...- inquirió Michiru.-

Sin embargo tras unos instantes de silencio, comprendió a lo que el anciano se refería. Sólo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. 

\- Si eso nos ocurriera a alguna de nosotras la otra la atravesará el corazón con una de las estacas.- Respondió Haruka con total convicción. – No tengan ninguna duda.

Tras otro instante de silencio embarazoso, Ezequiel tomó la palabra.

\- Entonces debemos irnos ya, cada minuto de luz es precioso.  
\- Si, ahora vamos - contestó Michiru levantándose al unísono con su compañera. -

 

Ezequiel salió del cuarto y las chicas le siguieron. Haruka se topó con la niña Amish que la miraba algo asustada aun. La pequeña le dijo con una voz tímida.

-¿Sigues enfadada con nosotros todavía?..

 

La interpelada se agachó y acarició el pelo de la pequeña dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- No cielo, no estoy enfadada, eres una niña adorable. Anda ve a jugar…

 

La cría se la quedó mirando mientras Haruka se alejaba. Apretando el paso alcanzó a sus compañeros de expedición y subió al coche. Michiru se ofreció a conducir, su amiga lo había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Estaba algo cansada y acariciaba el crucifijo con una de sus manos. Al hacerlo, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, recuerdos de su infancia, de los pocos ratos que pasó junto a su padre, al que casi no conoció...

-Papá. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo los dos…-Pensaba rememorando.-

 

La pequeña Haruka, de tan sólo seis años de edad, jugaba con unas pequeñas réplicas de las naves de combate del milenio de Plata. Pronto llegaría su padre, destacado en una de ellas. La cría soñaba con emularle cuando fuera mayor, quizás incluso llegar a ser una guardiana de la reina Serenity y correr aventuras por el Espacio. Seguro que ella acabaría con todos los enemigos de Cristal Tokio, incluidos esos malvados del planeta Némesis a los que las naves del la flota de su padre vigilaban. Un súbito ruido de la puerta automática de su cuarto la arrancó de sus fantasías, al girarse su rostro infantil se iluminó de alegría ¡Era su padre y estaba allí! Hablaba con su madre después de darla un beso.

-¿Qué tal todo por el cuadrante externo, Oberón?- Quiso saber su esposa.-  
-Hay movimiento, Miranda. Hemos detectado un incremento de la energía en Némesis. Pero no sabemos a qué pueda obedecer. -Replicó su esposo suspirando.- Y no podemos enviar naves más cerca o podría provocarse una crisis diplomática…  
-Los soberanos ya podrían enviar a otro, tú eres el príncipe de este sector.- Replicó su esposa con visible malestar.-  
-Y también soy oficial del Milenario de Plata y del Reino de Neo Cristal Tokio. – Declaró él, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer para añadir conciliador.- Tenemos un juramento de lealtad. Y un deber. Lo sabes muy bien, cariño.  
-Si- musitó Miranda bajando la cabeza y agitando un poco sus cabellos de tono castaño claro.- Aunque desearía que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo los tres juntos.- Remató observando a su esposo con esos ojos castaños tan grandes que tenía.-  
-Y yo, pero basta de hablar de eso. Ahora estoy en casa al fin. - Sonrió dirigiéndose ahora a su hija que justamente había caminado hacia él.- Hola Haruka.

 

Y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su pequeña. La niña había escuchado todo aquello y se sentía algo triste, sus papas no parecían estar contentos de verse. Pero ahora sonreían al mirarla. Ella por su parte se fijó en su padre. Llevaba ese uniforme blanco con charreteras doradas que a la cría tanto le gustaba. Era el hombre más guapo del universo y solo se casaría con él, porque su mamá la había dicho que la gente que se quería mucho hacía eso y se ponían vestidos y trajes blancos. Sin embargo, otro detalle le llamó poderosamente la atención. Su papá traía además una pequeña cajita consigo, la niña saltó hacia él y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

-¡Papá, papá, has venido!- chillaba casi a punto de llorar por la emoción. -  
\- Claro mi niña, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte que me ahogas.- Rió él y Haruka aflojó su presión preocupada por hacerle daño a su padre, pero éste le acarició el pelo y la besó en una mejilla para añadir con afecto. -Mi tesoro, no iba a perderme tu fiesta de cumpleaños, te lo prometí y aquí estoy.

 

Tras abrazar a su hija, el capitán Tenoh, alto, de rubio cabello y ojos azules, le dio una cajita. Sonriente ante la expresión de sorpresa de su hija la invitó a abrirla.

\- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Es para ti, un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
-¿Qué es?...- preguntó la cría presa de la excitación mientras trataba de abrirla. -  
-¡Ahora lo verás, ten un poco de paciencia! - rio su padre. -

 

Haruka abrió el paquete con gran emoción, una vez destapó la cajita vio una hermosa cruz dorada que brillaba con los reflejos de la luz. En ella había una inscripción. La niña la leyó con algo de dificultad pues aun era bastante pequeña para tener soltura en descifrar aquellos arabescos que conformaban su caligrafía.

-"Siempre estaré contigo, con cariño, papá" ¿Y qué es esto?- quiso saber curiosa. -  
\- Es una cruz de oro, hija. Forjada aquí en nuestro reino milenario, es un símbolo del bien que te protegerá siempre. Te dará suerte vayas donde vayas. Llévala siempre contigo y será como si estuviéramos juntos.  
-¿Me ayudará a ser una Guerrera?- preguntó muy ilusionada. -  
-¡Claro que sí cariño! te guiará por el camino del bien y la justicia, y si tienes fe, todo lo que desees lo realizarás. Nunca lo olvides - le sonrió afectuosamente su padre. -

 

La cría sonrió, se sentía muy contenta, su padre estaba allí, eso era lo más importante, casi nunca le veía y su madre que también trabajaba para la Corte del Milenio, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, ambos le habían prometido que pronto las cosas cambiarían y estarían más tiempo todos juntos. Haruka les había pedido un hermanito con quién jugar y sus padres, sonrientes, le prometieron que así sería. Pero desgraciadamente todo se hundió. Su padre murió pocos meses después en un accidente en el espacio. Al menos eso dijeron a su madre que ya no volvió a ser la misma, se refugió en su trabajo y apenas si la veía. Haruka pasó gran parte de su infancia en colegios privados y al cumplir los trece años descubrió que, efectivamente sus sueños de la infancia no iban desencaminados, había nacido para ser una guerrera. A los dieciséis fue enviada al pasado, donde olvidó la naturaleza de su misión hasta que Michiru la encontró. Ahora, mil años antes de que su padre se la regalase, esa cruz podría salvarle la vida. O al menos eso esperaba ella.

-¿En que piensas Haruka?,- quiso saber Michiru mientras reducía la marcha al adentrarse en una zona más estrecha del camino. -  
\- Recuerdos.- contestó con un hilo de voz queda para añadir. -A veces se liberan en mi interior y no puedo hacer nada para frenarlos, son como una marea que sepultase mis otros pensamientos.- Y en tanto decía aquello leyó mentalmente la inscripción de su cruz y pensó. -Ahora te necesito más que nunca. -  
-A mí me sucede a veces. Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando en mi familia.- Replicó su compañera que enseguida sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja, solo tenía que mirarla a los ojos.- No fue una vida todo lo feliz que me hubiera gustado. Mis padres se separaron siendo yo muy joven.  
-Al menos no perdiste al tuyo.- Suspiró su interlocutora con tono más alicaído, aunque enseguida quiso animarlo para añadir casi algo de desenfado teñido eso sí, de añoranza.- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que estuve a punto de casarme?  
-¿Casarte? ¿Tú?- Se sorprendió Michiru. - ¿Con quién?  
-Con mi hombre ideal.- Sonrió su compañera.-

 

Desde luego logró el efecto deseado, que su amiga abriera la boca y los ojos de modo desmesurado.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamó ésta sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-

 

Haruka ya se estaba riendo, Michiru sospechando alguna clase de chanza de las que su compañera solía gastarle, movió la cabeza añadiendo ya de un modo más comedido y con retintín.

-Muy perfecto tendría que ser como para que tú dieras ese paso… ¡Y además con un hombre tan mayor!  
-Bueno.- Suspiró su interlocutora confesando.- Eso fue cuando tenía seis años, me imaginaba casándome con mi padre. Porque le quería mucho y además es que tenía muchas ganas de ir vestida de blanco, que era el color de su uniforme. Ya te conté que servía en la flota del reino de Neo Cristal Tokio, destacada en el cuadrante del sistema solar exterior.

 

Ahora Michiru no pudo evitar reírse. Aunque la muchacha enseguida dejó de hacerlo para musitar.

-Aquello fue tan lejano, en realidad se trató de otra vida. Muy distinta ésta.  
-Si.- Convino Haruka más reflexivamente ahora.-

 

Entre tanto el coche iba reduciendo su velocidad según le salían al paso los primeros obstáculos naturales y el ramaje que precedía al verdadero bosque. Ezequiel había estado escuchando a ambas mujeres sin intervenir. Desde luego que le parecían muy extrañas tanto por sus palabras como por sus actos y sus conductas privadas no debían de ser demasiado cristianas. Pese a la cruz que una de ellas llevaba. Quizás esas infancias tristes hubieran contribuido. Aunque no le parecían malas personas. Pero, tal y como su padre le advirtiera antes de partir, en un momento en el que hablaron a solas, no debía juzgar a los demás. Sencillamente tenía que limitarse a colaborar. De modo que, cuando el sendero se complicó en exceso las indicó que se detuvieran allí.

\- Más allá de este punto el camino se hace intransitable para su coche, deberán seguir a pie. Yo ya no puedo acompañarlas.  
\- No tema - le tranquilizó Haruka. - Nos las arreglaremos bien.  
\- Pero, ¿usted qué hará? - Le preguntó Michiru intranquila por su seguridad. - ¿Nos esperará aquí?  
\- No, me volveré a mi casa a pie, el camino es largo pero tengo tiempo de sobra antes de que anochezca. Conozco bien estos parajes, no se preocupe. Los peligros comienzan en el camino que van a emprender ustedes.- Ofreció su mano a ambas que se la estrecharon a la par que les deseaba. - Que Dios todopoderoso las acompañe y las proteja.  
\- Estaremos de vuelta mañana al amanecer- contestó Haruka guiñando un ojo. -

 

Ezequiel sorprendido por este gesto bajó del coche y emprendió su camino de vuelta, las dos mujeres le observaron alejarse y se miraron.

-¿Estás preparada Michiru?,- le preguntó Haruka a su compañera. -  
\- Si tú lo estás,- contestó ella a lo que su amiga asintió - entonces vamos.

 

Ambas se internaron por aquella maraña de frondosidad vegetal. Ezequiel las observó meterse en el bosque mientras andaba y deseó que ambas triunfasen sobre las fuerzas del mal. Entonces sintió como algo aprisionaba su pierna y tiraba de él hacia arriba, asustado trató de soltarse pero no lo conseguía, ¡había caído en una trampa de lazo corredizo! Suplicó al cielo el poder liberarse antes del anochecer pero el agarre era férreo y a él le fallaban las fuerzas para izarse. Pasaron las horas y nada podía hacer para soltarse de allí. Llegó el crepúsculo, el miedo y la ansiedad le dominaban, en plena noche allí solo rezó porque ninguno de aquellos seres de pesadilla le encontrase. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, ¿o tal vez si? pues dos siluetas se aproximaban a él, ¿serían las dos mujeres que volvían triunfantes? Deseó con toda su fe que así fuera. Por desgracia al llegarse junto a él advirtió con horror que no se trataba de ellas, sino de dos de esos horribles vampiros que le miraban con sus ojos ambarinos sedientos de sangre, lo que pasó después fue rápido. Sin darle tiempo casi ni a gritar, le soltaron y mordieron su cuello chupándole ávidamente su sangre. Ezequiel se desmayó adentrándose en la negrura.

 

Horas antes, mientras su guía había pisado aquella trampa, Haruka y Michiru se habían internado ya en el bosque eludiendo los cada vez más abundantes ramajes. Entorno a ellas las reflejos de los rayos del sol brillaban en las hojas que resonaban con la brisa y centelleaban con la luz, multitud de píos de pájaros las rodeaban. Nadie diría que ese lugar, tan sólo unas horas más tarde, pudiera ser tan peligroso e inspirar tanto temor. Para matar el tiempo y no pensar en ello ambas charlaban en tanto lo recorrían. Michiru abordaba el tema que habían dejado al bajar del coche.

-¿Qué recuerdos eran esos, a parte de ese interesante proyecto de boda?- le inquirió a su amiga que caminaba ligeramente adelantada, abriéndose camino entre aquella vegetación cada vez más envolvente. -   
\- Pensaba en mis padres, siempre quise un hermanito, me acordaba de cuando cumplí los seis años.  
\- Sé que a veces te duele pensar en ello- le dijo Michiru con simpatía. - Estuviste muy poco tiempo con tu padre, ¿verdad?  
\- Casi ni me acuerdo de él.- Respondió Haruka con algo de pesar –pero, los escasos recuerdos que tengo son tan maravillosos que me aferro a ellos con la esperanza de volverle a ver. Le quería muchísimo…  
\- Nunca se sabe, si volvemos al futuro podrías pedirle a Setsuna que te abriese el portal antes de la muerte de tu padre.  
\- No creo que pudiera hacerlo, sería violar la paradoja temporal. Además, ahora ya no tiene ese poder. – Guardó un significativo silencio y admitió. – Bueno. Incluso anteriormente a su renuncia de su puesto como guardiana y a su matrimonio. Una vez se lo pedí, pero no pudo ayudarme. En fin - añadió tratando de desviar el tema. - Háblame de ti, tú también serías niña alguna vez, ¿cómo te decidiste a ser una guerrera?  
\- Ya te lo he contado varias veces, pero si te apetece oírlo de nuevo.- Suspiró su pareja. -  
\- Si, por favor, hay cosas que desearía preguntarte- respondió Haruka que parecía realmente interesada. -  
\- Pues de niña – le recordó Michiru - mi madre me hacía estudiar violín y solfeo a todas horas, quería que fuera una gran solista…  
\- Creo que lo consiguió - sonrió su compañera. -  
\- Bueno, pero mi infancia fue muy dura, todo el día tenía que estudiar y apenas jugaba con las chicas de mi edad. Tú por lo menos tenías amigas con las que jugar.  
\- Si, pero yo prefería jugar con los chicos. ¡No pienses mal! - agregó Haruka con humor. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, las muñecas y esas cosas nunca me interesaron.  
-A mí en cambio me habría gustado tanto que mi madre no fuera tan estricta. A veces pensaba que ella no me quería, que sólo deseaba una hija violinista. Alguien que fuera lo que ella no pudo, muchas veces no parecían importarle mucho mis sentimientos.- Rememoró con pesar. - Al principio siempre soñé también con ser una virtuosa del violín pero cuando cumplí los trece años, igual que tú, me di cuenta de que había nacido para ser guerrera. Tuve que discutir con mi madre para que me dejase serlo. Menos mal que mi padre si me apoyaba. El ser una sailor me hizo madurar mucho. Yo antes era muy tímida y retraída, pero cambié. Luego nos dieron esa misión de los talismanes y fuimos al pasado. Tú sufriste ese accidente en la regresión temporal y no recordabas tu verdadera misión. Además, habías perdido muchos otros de tus recuerdos, incluso el de haberme conocido. Te confieso que hubo momentos en los que creía que no podría convencerte.  
\- Fue fácil,- le contestó su amiga - sólo con ver tu sonrisa.

 

Michiru le dedicó la mejor que tenía, incluso se ruborizó un poco. Haruka no pudo resistir la tentación y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso,- respondió Michiru -.  
\- Espero que más tarde si - replicó Haruka mirándola cariñosamente. – De todos modos, has llevado a cabo ese anhelo. Das conciertos por todo el mundo.  
-Recuerdo especialmente el del Carnegie Hall en Nueva York.- Comentó su amiga.-  
-Sí, ¡ja, ja! - Pudo reírse ahora Haruka, rememorando a su vez.- Invitaste a Roy y a Bertie.  
-Y cuando terminó, ¿te acuerdas que me dijo si eso se podía bailar?... ¡Era Mozart! Ja, ja…  
-Y Bertie le puso una cara. ¡La pobre estaba colorada!  
-Es cierto. Y la guinda fue cuando le preguntaste si le gustaba Sopen – Comentó Michiru entre risas.-  
-Va y me contestó que sí, ¡pero que con fideos! ¡La Sopen de fideos! No sé de lo que me reí más, de la tontería en sí, o del coscorrón que le propinó su mujer. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Michiru se reía ahora con ella y hasta se pararon un momento con las lágrimas saltándoseles en la cara. Ninguna de las dos, enfrascadas en la conversación, se había percatado de que el bosque casi no dejaba ya pasar a los últimos rayos de sol, que se extinguían sobre las altas copas de los árboles. Ambas comenzaron a sentir algo que las inquietaba en el ambiente. Lo cierto es que flotaba una sensación de peligro que iba creciendo según cedía la luz. Recuperaron la compostura y más serias ya, prosiguieron avanzando.

\- Según el mapa, aquí debemos torcer a la derecha y encontraremos una cueva.- Comentó Haruka en tanto leía aquel plano.-  
\- Ya son más de las cuatro- informó Michiru con un tono teñido de nerviosismo. - Nos hemos entretenido tanto hablando que se nos ha ido el santo al cielo y dentro de una hora se ira la luz. Quizás sería mejor volvernos y regresar al amanecer.  
\- Demasiado tarde - le respondió su compañera - tardaríamos eso en volver a la salida del bosque si es que no nos perdemos. Además, no nos abrirían en ninguna casa, recuerda lo que nos dijeron.  
\- Lo sé- suspiró Michiru que confesó no sin un aire de temor - pero a cada minuto que pasa noto como un maléfico ambiente nos envuelve cada vez más, aun es débil, pero es como si quisiera despertar y supiera que estamos aquí.  
\- Yo tengo esa misma sensación - le confirmó su interlocutora.- Es comparable al sonido del viento o al rugir del mar ¿recuerdas?..  
\- Pero esto a mí se me antoja aún mucho más terrible - añadió Michiru cada vez más desasosegada. – Son las tinieblas que se acercan.

 

Haruka le dio la mano a su compañera y trató de reconfortarla.

\- Cuando debamos luchar, lucharemos, mientras estemos juntas nada malo nos ocurrirá. ¡Ten valor! No podemos desfallecer antes de empezar, somos guerreras de la justicia.  
\- Tienes razón, gracias por impedir que desfallezca.- Sonrió su amiga.-  
\- Tú has hecho lo mismo por mi muchas veces- le contestó Haruka dirigiéndole una tierna mirada a su vez. -

 

Animada por la determinación de su compañera, Michiru siguió adelante. Pensaba a su vez en muchas cosas. Su vida junto a Haruka, el tiempo compartido con sus otras camaradas guerreras. El cariño que sentía por todas, en especial por Setsuna y Hotaru. Sin olvidar por supuesto la devoción hacia su soberana. De hecho habían pasado por muchas cosas todas juntas. Ahora quizás tenían que vivir sus vidas separadas. Al menos hasta que llegase el momento de revelarse al mundo tal cual eran. 

-Un día nuestros reyes tendrán que salvar al mundo de una terrible amenaza. Aunque ahora debemos centrarnos en ésta que también parece muy seria.- Se dijo para concentrarse.-

 

Ya casi eran las cinco, el sol perdía fuerza a ojos vistas sobre el horizonte, había comenzado a describir ya la inexorable curva que le ocultaría de sus ojos privándolas de la protección de sus rayos. Al fin, las chicas llegaron a la altura donde estaba señalada la cueva. Efectivamente, hallaron una gruta que era lo bastante grande para entrar andando, sacaron las linternas para aventurarse al interior.

\- Debemos tener mucho cuidado- advirtió Haruka - podrían estar aquí, ocultos del sol.

 

Michiru asintió con suavidad, las dos avanzaron cuidadosamente tratando de silenciar cada paso que daban, aunque no tenían otro remedio que apuntar con sus linternas para iluminar su recorrido. Aguzaron el oído a la espera de detectar cualquier sonido pero lo único que escucharon fue el insistente repiqueteo del agua al gotear sobre la piedra, esa cueva parecía tener alguna corriente subterránea. Por fortuna no parecía haber nada más, al fin lograron ganar el final, la luminosidad creció hasta los tonos del atardecer. Salieron a un claro rodeado por una hilera de piedras dispuestas en círculo. Observaron que el sol ya se había puesto y lo único que le recordaba aun y durante unos breves instantes, era el sonrosado tono del horizonte. Ambas contemplaron como se desvanecía este último rescoldo de luz con un sentimiento de creciente angustia recorriéndoles el estómago. Era una sensación comparable a respirar con dificultad. Para eliminarla Haruka centró su atención en aquellas piedras.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó en voz alta. -  
\- Se parece a un lugar que me describió una vez Minako, ella lo vio cuando estaba en Inglaterra. Era una especie de altar mágico o de observatorio, no recuerdo bien - respondió Michiru que fue cortada por su amiga con un gesto de sus manos. -  
\- Creo que he oído algo,- le susurró Haruka señalando a unos matorrales próximos. - Será mejor que nos ocultemos.

 

Corrieron hacia unas rocas que las cubriesen, al poco tiempo y entre las primeras sombras de la noche distinguieron varias figuras que avanzaban, internándose en el círculo. Contaron siete u ocho. Otra figura surgió después, parecía una mujer, pero no podían decirlo con seguridad, sólo se fijaron en lo largo de sus cabellos ondeando a la fresca brisa nocturna. Levantaba sus brazos al cielo y las demás la imitaban. Después, ante el asombro de las chicas, la mujer y cuatro de ellos se elevaron por los aires dejando el lugar.

-¿Has visto eso?,- susurró Michiru. - Desde luego no son humanos, de eso estoy segura. Menos mal que no nos han visto.  
\- Yo no estaría tan segura,- respondió Haruka mientras hacía reparar a su compañera en los otros cuatro que se dirigían hacia ellas.-

 

Podían verles mejor ahora que se encontraban más cerca. Sus ojos brillaban de color ambarino. Al iluminarles con la linterna descubrieron con horror personas que vestían como cualquier habitante normal del pueblo pero que afeaban su semblante con dos largos colmillos y una mirada malévola, torva y fija sobre ellas. Caminaban lentamente alargando sus brazos para tratar de atraparlas. Las dos se vieron obligadas a retroceder, pero aquellos seres las rodeaban, sólo les cabía una salida.

-¡Transformémonos Michiru!,- gritó Haruka a su compañera. -

 

Cubriéndose mutuamente espalda contra espalda sacaron sus transformadores invocando su poder, aparecieron así como sailors pero eso no parecía impresionar en absoluto a sus enemigos. Uno de ellos sujetó Michiru de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló ésta frenética, golpeando al vampiro en pleno rostro. -

 

El monstruo no pareció acusar el golpe, Haruka quiso ir en auxilio de su compañera pero se vio rodeada por los otros tres seres.

-¡Apartáos de mi malditos! - les gritó observando continuamente a cada uno de ellos tratando de este modo de anticiparse a cualquiera que decidiera atacarla. -

 

La sailor no quiso esperar y lanzó su temblor de Tierra para derribarlos. Presta acudió en ayuda de Michiru, pero ésta había desaparecido bajo tres de estos seres que se habían unido a sus compañeros. Aquellos individuos se agachaban sobre ella como carroñeros que quisieran despedazar los restos de una presa.

-¡Deep submerge attack!- pudo escucharse entre los gruñidos animales que emitían aquellas bestias. El ataque de Michiru logró sacárselos de encima dispersándoles. -

 

Tan pronto se recobró se reunió con Haruka pero los vampiros ya se habían recobrado y volvían a rodearlas estrechando su cerco.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?,- exclamó Michiru horrorizada -a esa distancia nuestros ataques habrían matado a una persona normal.  
\- Pero ellos ya no son humanos- contestó Haruka también sobrecogida. - Debemos destruirles de otra manera, saca el agua...

 

Su compañera se hizo con un bolso que llevaba y de él el frasquito de agua bendita que ahora brillaba con un claro destello azul.

-¿Con qué podríamos atacarles? - Preguntó Michiru rebuscando entre sus cosas según sopesaba con temor - el agua no bastará para todos.  
\- Con lo primero que tengamos a mano- respondió su compañera.-

Y lo hizo de inmediato arrancando una rama de árbol puntiaguda que lanzó contra el primer vampiro que se le acercó atravesándole el pecho, éste cayó al suelo entre terribles alaridos. 

-¡Has acabado con uno! - exclamó Michiru esperanzada -

 

Pero los demás seguían avanzando imperturbables, no les importaba en lo más mínimo el destino de su compañero. Michiru imitó a su amiga y arrancó otra rama atravesando con ella a una de las criaturas que amenazaba con echársele encima. Haruka se revolvió contra dos que intentaban atraparla y consiguió rechazarles, pero su compañera no tuvo tanta suerte. Otro logró sujetarla y el restante clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica que chilló de dolor, notando a cada segundo como su sangre y su fuerza vital se perdían.

-¡Michiru!- gritó Haruka luchando por escapar de la persecución de sus atacantes. - Resiste, por lo que más quieras, ya voy.

 

Mostrando su crucifijo logró hacer retroceder a aquellos seres, agarró una estaca de la mochila y atravesó la espalda del que mordía a su amiga. Aquel ser despegó sus colmillos de su víctima y profiriendo un horrible gruñido cayó al suelo. El otro que la sostenía y un compañero se revolvieron contra la Guerrera Urano pero Michiru, aun estando malherida, les clavó dos ramas de árboles que había arrancado casi con sus últimas fuerzas. Los vampiros cayeron al igual que Neptuno que se desplomó semi inconsciente. Haruka acudió en su auxilio pero se le olvidaba que aun quedaba otro vampiro que la sujetó por la espalda, trataba de soltarse pero no lo conseguía. Su captor estaba a punto de morderla. Michiru, al parecer algo recobrada y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, le roció con un poco de agua bendita, el vampiro soltó a Haruka y comenzó a arder entre horribles chillidos. Urano pudo al fin atender a su compañera que había caído de bruces al suelo, falta completamente de fuerzas.

\- ¡Michiru, Michiru! ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó Haruka con gran preocupación -.  
\- Estoy muy mal- respondió ésta con un hilo de voz. - La sangre me arde y la cabeza me da vueltas, apenas tengo fuerzas, no puedo ni ponerme en pie.  
\- Ahora mismo nos iremos de aquí.- Aseguró su compañera intentando animarla. - Ya hemos acabado con todos, vamos aguanta, te lo suplico.

 

Haruka levantó en brazos a su exhausta compañera y atravesó el bosque a trompicones por un tortuoso recorrido solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que relucía con un tinte sanguinolento. Tras un largo caminar que se le hizo eterno llegó por fin hasta el coche, subió a su amiga y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Arrancó sin perder un segundo rumbo a la casa de los Amish.

\- Te pondrás bien- le repetía una y otra vez a Michiru que se debatía presa de una gran calentura delirando febrilmente. - En casa de los Amish te curarán, ya lo verás.

 

Su amiga no le respondía, sólo musitaba cosas ininteligibles. Haruka estaba cada vez más asustada, el estado de su compañera empeoraba por momentos. Finalmente y para su alivio llegaron ante la casa. Estaba débilmente iluminada en el interior, podía verlo por las rendijas de las contraventanas. Bajó del coche y llamó con golpes vehementes.

-¡Abran la puerta, por favor! mi compañera está herida, necesitamos su ayuda.- Repetía frenéticamente su ruego pero nadie parecía oírla. Entonces recordó con horror las palabras del anciano, si ellas volvían durante la noche, nadie les abriría. Pensarían que habían entrado a formar parte de aquellos horribles seres, que se habrían convertido en muertos vivientes - ¡Oh mierda, mierda!- escupió Haruka golpeando la puerta con desesperación. – ¡Estamos bien, somos nosotras!

 

Pero aquello era inútil. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y volver al coche cuando escuchó el sonido de una risita infantil. Miró rápidamente tras de ella y vio una pequeña silueta escabullirse tras la esquina de la casa, la siguió lo más deprisa que pudo pero no volvió a verla, en lugar de eso, se topó con alguien que se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando Haruka le iluminó con su linterna advirtió con horror que se trataba de Ezequiel que estaba completamente vampirizado. A duras penas pudo esquivarle y contraatacar con su temblor de tierra. El que fuese su guía salió despedido a varios metros cayendo justo en la valla que lo empaló. La sailor se acercó cautelosamente con la cruz en la mano por si no hubiera terminado con él y su precaución estaba justificada, el vampiro trató de levantarse como un resorte, la valla no había atravesado su corazón. Haruka, por suerte, interpuso la cruz haciéndole recular aterrado. Sin ningún tipo de miramientos ella aprovechó para atravesarlo con otro segmento de valla que arrancó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora ya no se movió. Sintiéndolo hondamente la sailor volvió a la cabaña, con un par de patadas logró derribarla entrando en la casa para descubrir un horrible espectáculo. Todos parecían estar muertos, pero no era obra de los vampiros, una extraña paz se dibujaba en los semblantes de la mujer y del niño al que abrazaba. Ninguno tenía marcas de mordeduras. Haruka, visiblemente horrorizada, se dio media vuelta, pero la temblorosa voz del anciano la detuvo. Aún estaba con vida. No obstante, su precario estado indicaba que no por mucho tiempo.

\- No pueden chuparle la sangre a los muertos, ni a los envenenados, no les sirve,- musitó éste. -  
\- Por Dios, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? - Exclamó Haruka casi con un balbuceo. -  
\- Gracias al cielo tú sigues siendo humana- repuso el anciano que añadió débilmente. - Han sido ellos, convirtieron a mi hijo que volvió de noche. Pese a sus ruegos no le dejamos entrar pero en un momento de descuido convenció a la pequeña Esther. Él la apresó llevándosela fuera mientras varios de ellos entraban en la casa. Pude llamar a mi nuera y a mi nieto y les obligué a tomar un veneno. La dosis de ellos fue mortal casi al instante y la mía. Bueno, quedaba poco, así que tardaré algo más, pero así, al menos he salvado sus almas. Dios me perdone no tenía otra alternativa.

 

Haruka era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, el horror y la incredulidad le habían anulado por completo el habla, miraba los cuerpos sin vida de la mujer y el niño y eso la estremecía. Pese a tener que luchar en numerosas ocasiones contra el mal pocas veces había visto esa cara tan terrible. Pero Michiru estaba grave y tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejarse llevar por aquel horror. Al fin se sobrepuso lo bastante para querer saber.

\- Mi compañera esta malherida, la han mordido, ¿qué puedo hacer para salvarla?  
\- Matar al vampiro jefe, que es el origen de todo, o darle a su amiga agua bendita de beber lavándole también la herida de la mordedura. - Susurró el anciano - pero debe darse prisa, cada segundo que pasa es fatal para ella...hágalo antes de que se convierta…

 

Y el viejo ya no volvió a hablar, había muerto, pese a los esfuerzos de Haruka por reanimarle nada se podía hacer. Ésta comprendió que ya nada podía conseguir quedándose allí, salió al exterior corriendo. Fue hacia el coche para escapar de allí con Michiru lo antes posible, debía encontrar al vampiro jefe. Por fortuna tenia junto a ella aun bastante agua bendita, la suficiente creyó. Agotada, abrió la puerta del vehículo para descubrir aterrada que su compañera ya no estaba. En su lugar, una breve nota escrita en una bella y gótica caligrafía roja y dirigida a ella con una siniestra invitación.

"Si deseas reunirte con tu amiga no tienes más que venir a verme, gustosa te aguardo. Sarah".

 

Más abajo indicaba una dirección en un mapa, no estaba demasiado lejos, atravesando una parte del bosque el plano indicaba una mansión. La joven se afanó por calcular la distancia aproximada, pero la tinta se le corría enseguida, o quedaba formando grumos. No tardó en advertir con horror que era sangre, posiblemente la de su amiga. Recorrida por un escalofrío arrancó el motor y condujo a toda velocidad, los minutos eran vitales, ¡la vida y el alma de su amiga se encontraban en gravísimo peligro! Estaba muy cerca de la carretera que discurría paralela al bosque cuando el coche comenzó a rodar a trompicones, fue deteniéndose cada vez más. Haruka advirtió que el indicador de gasolina marcaba cero, al igual que la reserva, el coche se detuvo negándose ya a avanzar ni un metro más.

\- No ahora no, ¡maldita sea!,- chilló desesperada golpeando el volante con rabia y frustración. -

 

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones, sacó la mochila con todo el equipo que le quedaba y salió del coche, de lejos podía verse el tejado de un gran caserón. Calculó que estaría a unos centenares de metros y corrió hacia él lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernas. Pese a ser una gran atleta tardó unos diez minutos en llegar, el terreno desigual le hacía trastabillarse una y otra vez. La densa oscuridad que envolvía el paraje le dificultaba mucho el camino, incluso aquella luna siniestra se negaba a cooperar ocultándose entre algunas negras nubes. Agotada, llegó ante la puerta principal de aquella maldita casa, se concedió unos instantes para recobrar el aliento, de nada le serviría entrar extenuada ¡Cómo echaba de menos ahora las alubias que antes les traía Setsuna! Pero ahora no cabía más que tratar de recuperar algunas energías, así que una vez que se sintió mejor decidió probar fortuna con la puerta. Se preparó para la agotadora posibilidad de que estuviera sólidamente cerrada, en su estado lanzar un world shaking attack la dejaría sin fuerzas. No obstante, para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sólo tuvo que empujarla ligeramente para abrirla de par en par, al hacerlo ésta sonó con un chirrido digno de la mejor película de terror.

\- Esos bastardos me están invitando a entrar. Se creen que me tienen a su merced - pensó muy alterada en tanto trataba de descubrir cualquier cosa sospechosa en el interior. - Pues os juro que os arrepentiréis…

Finalmente entró, pensando solamente en el bienestar de su pareja y compañera.

 

Ésta por su parte no lo había pasado nada bien. Un rato antes cuando Haruka la había dejado en el interior del coche Michiru se debatía entre los sudores que le producía la fiebre. Se sentía morir, las venas le quemaban por dentro como si alguien la hubiera inyectado agua hirviendo o peor, ácido corrosivo. Tanto le dolía aquello que sus sentidos comenzaron a embotarse. Apenas si notó como la izaban en brazos y la sacaban del coche elevándose con ella por los aires. Debió perder el conocimiento pues al recobrarse se encontró tendida en un suave diván de seda. Abrió los ojos para descubrir los de una bella mujer morena que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Pudo preguntar Michiru aún aturdida pero encontrándose mejor. Sus dolores habían desaparecido. Al menos de momento.  
\- Estás conmigo - le repuso aquella extraña con un susurro para asegurar con regocijo. -Y vas a unirte a nuestra familia.

 

La sailor reparó ahora en la presencia de dos hombres, o al menos eso parecían, pues estaba claro que por sus ojos de color ámbar de pupilas dilatadas y sus agudos colmillos no podían serlo. Enseguida comprendió a lo que aquella mujer se refería.

-¡No! - Exclamó Michiru tratando de levantarse sin apenas fuerza. - ¡No lo permitiré!  
\- No debes luchar ni puedes hacerlo - sonrió su interlocutora mostrando a su vez dos afilados colmillos en su boca para asegurar incluso pareciendo que divertida. - Dentro de unos momentos tan sólo me lo vas a agradecer.

 

Michiru estaba muy débil, las piernas le fallaron cuando quiso levantarse y correr, aquellos dos tipos la sujetaron de los brazos para evitar que se cayese y la mujer que le hablaba se situó a su lado acariciándola descuidadamente el pelo y la cara.

\- Me llamo Sarah- le dijo - Y tú eres Michiru, lo sé, escuché a tu compañera llamándote.  
\- Ella vendrá a por mí - balbuceó la sailor que apenas podía ya pensar con claridad. - Debe estar en camino.  
\- Eso espero- sonrió Sarah relamiéndose con libidinosidad para sentenciar. -Así podremos pasarlo muy bien las tres. ¿Sabes? Por lo que he visto en ti sois dos mujeres muy especiales. Me gustará gozar con vosotras.

 

Y tomando de la barbilla a Michiru la atrajo hacia ella. Su víctima trató de resistirse pero no pudo evitar recibir un prolongado y voluptuoso beso en la boca.

\- Tumbádla - ordenó Sarah a sus sicarios que obedecieron con presteza desgarrando el uniforme de sailor de la chica para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. -  
\- No - susurraba la joven que notaba como su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba demasiado atontada como para intentar una resistencia seria. – ¡No!...dejadme…  
\- Vas a gozar como nunca en tu vida - declaró Sarah despojándose de sus ropas de gasa que dejaban entrever las estilizadas curvas de su cuerpo. -

 

Situándose sobre Michiru se fundió en un abrazo con ella y comenzó a besarla por todas las partes erógenas de su cuerpo en sentido descendente. Los dos vampiros hicieron lo propio recorriendo los pechos de su impotente presa. Michiru, en efecto, no podía evitar gemir de placer a la vez que notaba como un profundo escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Entre neblina pudo ver a Sarah separarse de ella y gozar con los dos hombres. Después, los miembros de ellos rozaron los labios de la sailor en tanto Sarah los lamía con deleite a la vez que la besaba a ella.

\- Ahora goza tú también - le susurró Sarah en tanto Michiru sentía uno de aquellos atributos viriles introducirse en su boca.- 

 

Casi de forma instintiva lo lamió y lo acarició con su lengua hasta sentir un líquido que llenaba su garganta. Fue entonces cuando Sarah la mordió uniendo el placer al dolor más agudo que pudo imaginar. Notaba con la poca sangre que había en ella se perdería. Pero cuando creyó que iba a morir la vampira indicó a sus dos sirvientes que se apartasen y le colocó uno de sus senos sobre la boca.

\- Adelante- la incitó - pruébame tú a mí. Debes estar sedienta. Bebe. Hazlo y sé mi hija para siempre…

 

Y Michiru obedeció, algo en su interior la impulsaba a desear hacerlo. Mordió el pecho de su captora que gimió también de placer. La chica notó deslizarse ahora el amargo sabor de la sangre entre las comisuras de su boca y descubrió que aquello la excitaba y lograba calmar su sed. Aquellos tipos reaparecieron dejándose morder también en el cuello por Michiru que experimentaba un ardiente frenesí al hacerlo. Cuando se sació pudo palparse la boca sintiendo sobresalir de ella un par de delgados incisivos. Sarah la miró con una amplia sonrisa y declaró satisfecha.

\- Ya está, casi eres de los nuestros.  
\- Quiero más,- pidió la muchacha casi con un jadeo siseante. - Necesito sangre de los vivos.  
\- Eso es lo que necesitas para completar tu transformación, por eso le indiqué a tu amiga donde estaríamos y la dejaré llegar viva hasta aquí. En cuanto te sacies con ella serás por entero de los nuestros…- Le respondió Sarah sonriendo. – Ya no la faltará mucho para llegar.

 

Michiru esbozó también una maligna sonrisa mostrando ahora unos colmillos largos y afilados y unos ojos color ámbar teñidos en sangre.

 

Ajena a que todo esto hubiera ocurrido, Haruka, ya dentro de la casa, anduvo por el amplio porche de entrada y el Hall hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras de caracol que conducían al piso de arriba. Antes de subirlas dio un vistazo descubriendo un par de puertas que debían de conducir a dos habitaciones. Dudó entre abrirlas o subir, pero escuchó de nuevo aquella risa infantil que había oído antes al llegar a la casa de los Amish. Eso la decidió, se acercó despacio hacia una de las puertas, la situada a la derecha. Con suma cautela se dirigió hacia ella, la empujó abriéndola lentamente, esta vez no sonó ningún chirrido. Entró en una habitación bien iluminada con abundantes velas y descubrió allí, el sonriente rostro de Esther, la niña de los Amish.

-¿Que haces tú aquí nena?,- le preguntó Haruka con dulzura aunque también con desconfianza. -  
-¡Chiis! - respondió la pequeña tapándose la boca con un dedo. - Me he escapado de ellos, no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.  
\- No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré - respondió la Guerrera tratando de tranquilizarla. -  
\- Ven - le pidió la cría - tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

 

La sailor se acercó a ella, pero la niña la detuvo con un gesto.

\- Esa cruz que llevas,- le indicó señalándole el crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello. - Ponla en la puerta, así no podrán entrar, es un truco que me enseñó mi abuelo.

 

Haruka asintió e hizo lo que la cría le pedía, la colgó del marco, después volvió junto a la niña.

-¿Y qué querías enseñarme? - Le preguntó con suavidad. -  
\- Mira, ahí está la puerta que conduce a su refugio - indicó con la mano en dirección a una puerta que daba al otro lado de la habitación. - Les he encerrado para que no puedan salir, pero me he hecho daño en la pierna y no puedo correr, ¿me llevarás tú? - Le pidió Esther con un gesto suplicante casi a punto de llorar. -  
\- Claro que si bonita - sonrió Haruka acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello asegurando. - Nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí.

 

Tomando a la niña en brazos se dispuso a salir de aquella estancia. Dejaría a la cría en un lugar seguro y volvería para destruir a esos monstruos y liberar a Michiru. Pasaba despacio, con la niña en sus brazos, cerca de la pared, rodeando con cuidado los restos de lo que antaño habría sido un espejo. Algunos pedazos estaban aún clavados en la pared. Casi se corta con ellos, no obstante logró evitarlos, entonces dio un respingo de horror. Sin embargo la causa no se debía a haberse herido con los cristales sino a verse reflejada en ellos. Al principio no le dio importancia por juzgarlo natural, pero sólo tardó unas décimas de segundo en darse cuenta de que la niña que llevaba con ella ¡no aparecía en el reflejo! Por unos instantes se le cortó la respiración y sólo sus excepcionales reflejos pudieron salvarla. Esther trató de clavar sus colmillos en la garganta de Haruka pero ella la soltó apartándose a tiempo. Espantada miraba cara a cara a uno de esos horribles seres en aquel cuerpo de niña, sus ojos ambarinos, con una gatuna pupila y sus largos colmillos no le dejaban lugar a la duda, pese a que su mente no quisiera aceptarlo. La pequeña se acercó lentamente sin borrar una siniestra sonrisa de su cara y dijo con un horrible siseo que desfiguraba horrorosamente su suave voz infantil.

\- Es una pena, casi te engaño. Pero da igual, de todas formas tendrás que ser de los nuestros.

 

Haruka retrocedía espantada, era un sentimiento involuntario, por terrible que fuera el aspecto de ese ser, no dejaba de pensar en que se trataba de una niña. Tanteó la puerta hasta que pudo hacerse con su cruz. Tenía que recuperar el valor para luchar, intentaba decirse a si misma que ese monstruo que la acechaba dispuesto a beber su sangre no era Esther, pero no podía aceptarlo, su corazón se negaba a ello.

\- Ven, no tengas miedo,- le pidió la niña recuperando una voz dulce y suave. - Te gustará. Sarah me ha dicho que te lo hará pasar muy bien, igual que a tu amiga, las dos disfrutan mucho, yo las he visto y a veces me dejan jugar con ellas, ¿sabes? Nos quitamos la ropa y Sarah me toca…  
-¡Basta!- chilló Haruka totalmente fuera de sí. - No hables así de esas cosas, es una aberración, sólo eres una niña.  
-¿Por qué?, eso no importa - se burló la pequeña acercándose cada vez más. - Dentro de poco seré mayor, bueno. Sarah me ha dicho que ya no creceré más pero casi tengo pechos. ¿Quieres tocármelos? Me gusta cuando tu amiga lo hace, y ella me ha dicho que a ti también.  
\- No, ¡es mentira!- aulló Haruka descompuesta. - Michiru nunca le haría eso a una niña, ¡jamás! No podría.  
-¡Claro que sí!- rio aquel ser - y tú también lo harás, ya verás. Te gustaré, aunque sea pequeña he aprendido lo que les excita a las mujeres adultas. Sarah me ha prometido que tú y yo podremos jugar juntas. Y me enseñarás más cosas…  
-¡Ya es suficiente!- gritó Haruka temblando y blandiendo su cruz ante la pequeña -¡aléjate de mí o lo lamentarás!

 

La cría retrocedió emitiendo un agudo chillido. Su siguiente reacción no fue aullar ni gritar, sólo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?, yo no tengo la culpa, ella me obliga a decirlo,- balbuceaba dejando caer lágrimas de sus ahora preciosos ojos azules. - No quiero ser así, ¡sálvame por favor!

 

Pese a toda su prevención Haruka no podía dejar de sentir compasión por la niña, miraba su rostro castigado por el sufrimiento y su corazón era incapaz de soportarlo. Se sentía conmovida y fue bajando la cruz. Aquella preciosa niñita se parecía tanto a Hotaru, tenía que ayudarla llevársela de allí. Estaba tan indefensa y era tan poco culpable de su terrible destino… decididamente tenía que salvarlas a ella y a Michiru. Quizás si todavía no se había convertido del todo habría esperanza para ella, ¡para las dos! Pensando en eso Haruka se aproximó a la cría con prevención.

-Todo va a salir bien. Tienes que aguantar pequeña.- Le dijo tratando de sonar más tranquila y animosa.-

Aunque la niña solo lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos y sorbía. Haruka se aproximó un poco más, añadiendo.

-Pronto estaremos a salvo…Ya lo verás…

 

Estaba ya casi a su lado y en un instante la pequeña vampiresa saltó a su cuello mostrando otra vez sus sanguinarias intenciones. Pese a la diferencia de peso derribó a Haruka que pudo sujetarla a duras penas. Lo cierto es que aunque estaba limitado por ese cuerpo de niña, el vampiro aun así tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Los colmillos de su pequeña boca trataban de alcanzar el cuello de su víctima, incluso llegaron a rozarla. Esther sonreía con una terrible mueca de sadismo, sacaba su lengua lamiendo el cuello de su presa. Haruka sólo tenía una posibilidad. Echó una mano hacia atrás y logró hacerse con una estaca que interpuso como barrera entre la niña y ella, después, de una patada logró apartarla. El vampiro se lanzó nuevamente sobre su presa. Pero en esta ocasión su contrincante estaba preparada. La guerrera colocó la estaca en punta y la inercia hizo el resto. Esther se empaló a si misma con su impulso y cayó a un lado, la afilada estaca le atravesó el corazón y le salió por la espalda. Ahora volvía a tener aquel aspecto angélical y miraba a Haruka con unos agónicos ojos, azules como el cielo. Sólo pudo balbucear con un susurro.

\- Gracias. Ahora podré irme al cielo…- y ya no dijo más, cerró los ojos esta vez para siempre. -

 

Contemplando la escena en silencio, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Haruka, la valiente guerrera Urano que tantas veces había luchado contra el mal sin retroceder jamás se derrumbaba ahora por el llanto. Al mirar su propias manos manchadas con esa sangre y ver el cuerpo inerte de la niña, no podía pensar que hace unos momentos había sido un vampiro deseoso de matarla y beber la suya. Sólo veía a una pequeña indefensa ante su cruel destino. Lloró abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Esther como no lo había hecho desde que murió su padre.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¡esto no es justo, por Dios! - Gritaba sollozando por la rabia, la pena y la frustración que tenía. - ¡Malditos monstruos, os destruiré a todos aunque no haga ya otra cosa en mi vida!

 

Respirando hondo se enjugó las lágrimas, por penoso que fuese tenía que seguir, y rezar porque a Michiru no le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que a aquella desdichada pequeña que yacía en la habitación. Haruka recogió su cruz colgándosela nuevamente al cuello y salió de allí.

-Tengo que continuar- Se ordenaba a sí misma de modo inflexible.- ¡Vamos estúpida, no es momento para dejar que te puedan las emociones!

 

La otra puerta de la izquierda sólo daba a un cuarto vacío, pese a ello había algunas cosas que le serían de utilidad. Maderas desclavadas de las ventanas que le servirían como estacas y algunos clavos, los guardó en la mochila y salió de aquella habitación. Subió por la escalera de caracol, que era el único camino que le quedaba. Progresó peldaño a peldaño lo más deprisa que pudo. Al llegar al final se detuvo escuchando unos gemidos ahogados que provenían de una de las habitaciones, harta como estaba de aquella situación abrió la puerta de una patada dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera que allí hubiese, pero nuevamente se encontró incapaz de arrostrar aquel espectáculo que no podía ni imaginar.

-¿Qué es esto?... ¡No, no puede ser!- Exclamó horrorizada.-

 

Tumbadas en un sofá de seda y completamente desnudas encontró a su compañera y a una hermosa mujer morena y robusta que le sonreía mientras lamía con suavidad el pubis de su amiga. Michiru gemía presa del placer y la excitación. Haruka conocía bien ese gemido. Frente a ella un fornido individuo introducía su miembro en la boca de ella que lo lamía con un éxtasis casi místico sujetándolo con una de sus manos. Otro individuo tan fornido como el anterior penetraba analmente a aquella bella mujer. Haruka contuvo la respiración hasta que aquella chica se dirigió a ella entre jadeos.

-¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Te garantizo cotas de placer que nunca has podido ni soñar.- La sailor seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra y su interlocutora añadió con voz melosa. - Sé que los hombres no llaman tu atención, pero entre tu amiga y yo seguro que podremos complacerte. Mira como disfruta ella. ¿Y quién sabe?, incluso puede que el sexo masculino acabe por gustarte como le ha gustado a Michiru.

 

Haruka, espantada, no podía quitar la vista de su amiga que seguía introduciéndose el pene de ese individuo en la boca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al fin, pese a la furia y el desconcierto que la invadía fue capaz de contestar.

-¡No!, esa no es ella. Y voy a terminar contigo para librarla de esta maldición - repuso mientras luchaba aun por reponerse de aquella escena. -  
\- Es una lástima, pero eso no va a ser posible, lamento que hayas rechazado mi oferta - rio burlonamente Sarah. - 

 

La sailor se abalanzó sobre su enemiga con una estaca en la mano pero justo cuando creyó alcanzarla, la vampira se desvaneció. Levantándose trabajosamente del suelo y observando ahora una habitación vacía, Haruka cayó en la cuenta de que había sido objeto de una visión, ese ser era capaz de crear alucinaciones y jugar con las mentes de sus enemigos. Debería tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Salió de aquella estancia tratando de recobrarse de la impresión, pero tuvo escasos segundos para hacerlo, dos pares de brillantes ojos amarillos se acercaban a ella. Inmediatamente buscó protección en la pared y blandió una de las estacas en la mano izquierda, apuntando su linterna hacia esos maléficos ojos con la derecha. Reconoció a esos dos individuos que habían aparecido en la alucinación, pero ahora tenía el presentimiento de que eran bien reales. Y desde luego no se equivocó. Uno de ellos saltó tratando de apresarla. Haruka se apartó clavándole la estaca en el pecho, el otro pareció desconcertado, lo que bastó a la sailor para aplastar su cruz contra la frente de su enemigo. Soltando un alarido espantoso éste comenzó a arder. Una vez eliminados ambos prosiguió su camino por el pasillo. Esta vez no se iba a equivocar de puerta pues una que tenía en frente se abrió de par en par y la voz de aquella mujer la invitó a acercarse.

\- Pasa, pasa, tenía muchos deseos de conocerte.

 

Haruka entró con cautela empuñando su crucifijo con toda su convicción. De nuevo la escena no podía ser más escabrosa. Aquella mujer desnuda sostenía la cabeza de Michiru entre sus piernas, ésta se afanaba en lamerla el pubis. A su vez la mujer vampiro se agachaba sobre su víctima y lamía el vientre de la misma dejando unos arañazos ligeramente sangrantes con sus colmillos. Esta vez la escena no afectó a Haruka que no quiso caer en una nueva alucinación.

\- El mismo truco no te va a resultar dos veces conmigo- sonrió con desafío. -  
\- Se que eres muy inteligente- sonrió la vampiro a su vez agregando no sin regocijo - por eso no lo he intentado siquiera,- para demostrarlo dejó a Michiru libre y ésta se levantó mirando a Haruka con unos fríos ojos llenos de lujuria.- Ahí la tienes, es la persona que andabas buscando, ¿verdad? Pero pierdes el tiempo, ya es mía, totalmente mía.- Se sonrió la vampiresa. -  
-¡Mientes!- replicó Haruka - aun no es de los tuyos, estoy segura de que puedo liberarla de ti.  
\- Si eso es lo que piensas,- rió Sarah exhibiendo dos afilados colmillos bajo sus carnosos labios a la vez que le ordenaba a su presa. - Michiru, demuestra a tu compañera que ahora eres solamente mi esclava.

 

Como un resorte la interpelada saltó sobre la que había sido su amiga tratando de morderla con dos temibles colmillos. Haruka logró esquivar el primer lance, pero no el segundo. La sailor fue sujetada por su compañera con una tremenda fuerza. Estaba aterrada. Aquella especie de monstruo que trataba de cerrar sus fauces sobre su cuello no podía ser Michiru. Ella la recordaba con esa sonrisa y con su ternura de siempre. Tocando el violín de esa manera tan virtuosa que llegaba a hacerla llorar o incluso jugando entre las sábanas. La rubia guerrera no apartaba de su mente los besos que ambas se daban, cálidos, suaves o apasionados olvidaba las risas y la alegría cuando, junto a sus amigas, compartían alguna velada hogareña. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar aquello de lado y usar todas sus fuerzas para tratar de sujetar a aquella bestia ávida por sorber su sangre.

-¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, maldita!- Exclamó en tanto peleaba por su vida.-

 

Sarah simplemente sonrió mostrando sus largos y finos colmillos entre aquellos rojos y carnosos labios, se aproximó sin prisas hasta su presa susurrándola según llegaba.

\- Ahora te convertiremos, serás una de nosotras y te unirás a nuestra orgía eterna.  
\- Jamás lo haré ¡Respondió Haruka a la par que forcejeaba para librarse del agarre! -Nunca, ¡antes muerta!  
-¿Por qué te niegas? - Le inquirió Sarah con un gesto de ligera contrariedad exponiendo con buen talante -tu amiga es feliz, y tú lo serías también. Eres una mujer muy valiente, muy inteligente y valiosa y muy atractiva también. Sé lo mucho que Michiru te desea, al igual que yo. Déjame hacerte el amor de una forma que nunca has conocido. Uniendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras sangres.- Y según remataba la frase abrió la boca acercándose hacia el cuello de Haruka. -  
\- Michiru reacciona por favor- suplicó a su amiga. - No dejes que te posea este poder demoniaco. ¡Lucha! , sé que tú aun estas ahí.  
\- Es demasiado tarde,- rió Sarah - ya nada puedes hacer por ella....- 

 

Y de hecho, su antigua compañera y amante ya estaba a punto de morderla cuando Urano recurrió a una última y desesperada carta. 

\- Yo te invoco talismán del corazón puro, espada.- 

Al pronunciar estas palabras una larga espada curva con mango enjoyado se materializó en una de sus manos, con ella deslumbró a Michiru que aflojó su presión tapándose los ojos con las manos y aullando como si se quemase, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Por su parte Sarah retrocedió cegada por aquella luz. Haruka lo aprovechó reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se apartó rodando de ambas y ya en pie, sacó el frasquito de agua bendita mientras la vampiresa, sobreponiéndose al instante de sorpresa, le dijo con tono calmoso e incluso de superioridad.

\- Ahora tienes dos opciones, querida. Una es matarme a mí con esa agua y la otra es curar a tu amiga. Aun puedes hacerlo, pero necesitarás toda la cantidad de la botellita. Puedes elegir. Ya está tan vampirizada que ni acabando conmigo la liberarás.

De hecho su pareja se estaba incorporando. No tenía ni un instante que perder, antes de que de seguro volviera a atacarla.

\- Entonces la elección es bien sencilla,- contestó Haruka sujetando del cuello a su compañera y vertiendo en su boca parte del frasco. Hizo lo propio con el resto sobre su cuello aun horadado por las marcas de los colmillos de Sarah. - ¡Vamos, Michiru aguanta!

 

Al momento Neptuno comenzó a retorcerse entre horribles convulsiones, de su cuello salió humo como si ardiera en una barbacoa. Gritaba de forma estremecedora. Su amiga estaba sobrecogida y muy asustada. 

-¡Michiru! Te lo suplico, resiste…

 

Y al fin Neptuno cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Sarah prorrumpió en una larga carcajada incrementando la ira de Haruka.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, maldita zorra?,- le gritó ésta furiosa a la par que blandía su espada. –

 

Su antagonista la observaba divertida, sonreía incluso de modo despectivo, moviendo la cabeza para replicar.

\- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Lo ilusa que eres! Eso me hace gracia. Me río de tu estupidez, debiste matarme a mí antes. Ahora, pese a que ella se recupere, yo os convertiré a ambas en mis esclavas, sin ese agua no podrás vencerme. No eres rival para mí.  
\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!- replicó su oponente en tono desafiante. – Vamos a comprobar si sabes hacer algo más que comportarte como una puta barata.  
-¿Puta barata?,- repitió Sarah con incredulidad espetando incluso con irritación. - ¡Estúpida!, yo enseñé a la reina Cleopatra el arte de amar. Durante siglos he poseído a algunos de los hombres y mujeres más famosos de la historia, ¿qué sabrás tú de todo eso? Hice el amor al Marqués de Sade y me acostaba con Lucrecia Borgia, y ellos, te lo puedo asegurar, era mucho más duros que tú.  
\- Tendrás que comprobar cuan peligrosa me vuelvo cuando me sacan de mis casillas,- respondió Haruka sin temor, ni al parecer impresionada por estas revelaciones. - ¡Vamos! Te estoy esperando…

 

Sarah no respondió con palabras sino aumentando el tamaño de sus colmillos y transformando su boca en unas fauces de expresión animal. Lanzó entonces contra Haruka un manotazo que envió a esta contra la pared sin que pudiera darle tiempo a esquivarlo siquiera.

\- Esa espadita no te servirá conmigo - reía con un sibilante gruñido para indicar a su enemiga. -Mira, mira bien a tu alrededor y comprenderás que no tienes nada que hacer...

 

Haruka vio horrorizada como repugnantes ratas la cercaban por todas partes, además se veía atrapada por raíces que surgían de la pared. Sarah reía de forma espantosa y se acercaba parsimoniosamente hacia ella, con la seguridad del cazador que sabe acorralada e indefensa a su presa.

\- Ahora por fin vas a ser mía, mi nueva y más preciada concubina.- Abrió sus fauces para darla el mordisco mortal, pero la voz de Michiru se lo impidió. -  
\- No, no lo será, ¡nunca lo será!,- gritó esforzándose trabajosamente por levantarse y repitiendo estas palabras. -Yo te invoco talismán del Corazón puro, espejo...

 

Dicho esto un precioso espejo con brocados de oro apareció en sus manos, Michiru lo dirigió contra las visiones que atormentaban a su amiga haciéndolas desaparecer, ya no había ratas ni raíces que la retuvieran. Sarah se apartó ante aquel objeto, era el único espejo que lograba reflejarla pues sólo le mostraba su esencia de maldad, algo que atormentaba a cualquier ser, por pérfido que fuera. Haruka aprovechó el momento para atravesarla el corazón con su espada. 

-¡Disfruta de esto, pécora inmunda! - Espetó la guerrera removiendo su arma dentro de su enemiga.- Esto te pasa por meterte con nosotras.

 

Sarah aulló de dolor pero, pese a esta grave herida que hubiera sido mortal para cualquier otro de sus camaradas, ella logró sacarse la espada y retroceder. Trastabilló y pudo llegarse a la ventana a trompicones. Abrió sus fauces mostrando ahora sus dos colmillos que parecían haber aumentado de tamaño.

-¡Os destrozaré! Esto que me habéis hecho no os lo perdonaré…  
-Ven por nosotras si te atreves.- La desafió Michiru elevando ahora el espejo a duras penas.-

 

La joven se sentía muy débil. La cabeza le daba vueltas y casi estaba a punto de desmayarse. Apenas si recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Estaba sumida en una nebulosa de confusión. No obstante tenía que aguantar. Por desgracia, estaba tan agotada que dobló una rodilla.

-Valor, aguanta.- Le pidió Haruka a su compañera. Aunque ella tampoco estaba mucho mejor.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! No podéis ni teneros en pie.- Siseó la vampira, añadiendo con regocijo.- En cambio yo me estoy regenerando a cada segundo que pasa.

Sus adversarias vieron con creciente pavor como ese boquete abierto por la espada comenzaba a cerrarse de forma lenta pero constante.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Sentenció Sarah que se irguió para dar un paso hacia las humanas.-

 

Pero Michiru levantó entonces el espejo. Había visto como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el horizonte y logró reflejar uno parcialmente dirigiéndolo contra su enemiga. Sarah aulló de dolor…

-Vas a tener un bonito bronceado, cortesía de la casa.- Casi susurró Neptuno.-

 

Ahora fue aquella terrible vampira quién, girando rápidamente la cabeza, observó con horror que dentro de escasos momentos saldría por completo el sol.

\- Por esta vez me habéis vencido- sibiló con voz entrecortada. - Pero volveré, podéis estar seguras de ello, aunque tarde décadas para conseguirlo, comenzaré de nuevo mi reinado.- 

 

Tras terminar esa frase se transformó en un gran murciélago que salió volando por la ventana, pese a todos sus esfuerzos las chicas no lograron darle alcance.

-¡Maldición!- escupió Haruka lamentándose impotente - ha escapado, la teníamos y la dejamos marchar.  
\- No te tortures, no pudiste hacer más,- contestó Michiru con la dulzura que acostumbraba para consolar a su amiga. – Ni yo tampoco. Estamos demasiado débiles…Ha sido un milagro que estemos vivas…- Pudo rematar a duras penas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-  
\- Michiru- pudo responder Haruka ahora con voz más suave y calmada, pero dominada por la emoción en tanto se arrodillaba para abrazarla. - ¡Perdóname! , debí interesarme por tu estado, ¿estás bien? Me tenías muy asustada, cuando te vi con ella creí...  
\- No, no temas nada, estoy bien, soy la misma de siempre- la tranquilizó ésta - y gracias a ti. Has salvado mi alma de un tormento eterno. Además de evitar que condenase a la tuya. Sarah pretendía morderte ella y que yo bebiese tu sangre y tú la mía para convertirnos a las dos. Y lo más terrible de todo es que yo, en algunos momentos, sentía verdadero deseo de hacerlo. Era una sensación tan extraña, como si hubiera sido un sueño. No quiero ni recordarlo, te habría matado.- Añadió angustiada y llena de culpabilidad. -  
\- Pero no lo hiciste. Y esa malvada no consiguió sus propósitos gracias a Dios,- respondió Haruka que esta vez lo dijo con pleno convencimiento y reconocido alivio esa frase. -

 

Ambas se abrazaron sin refrenar sus ganas de llorar por la emoción. Poco a poco los primeros rayos del nuevo día las bañaron por entero haciéndolas pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla. Tras unas tres horas de caminar maltrechas, heridas y extenuadas, llegaron al pueblo donde contaron todo lo ocurrido. Las gentes del lugar no cabían en sí de gozo, las curaron las heridas y las dieron alojamiento. El párroco de la población se deshizo en agradecimientos pero Haruka, sólo le pidió un favor.

\- Padre, cuando reposemos, deseo que me acompañe para poder enterrar a esos desgraciados.

Después, tanto ella como Michiru se desplomaron inconscientes. AL despertar era nuevamente de día. Apenas si pudo abrir los ojos, Haruka preguntó, al verse tumbada en una blanda cama.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?  
-Un par de días. - Respondió la solícita voz de su pareja.-

Michiru estaba junto a ella, tomándola de la mano. La sonreía con expresión de alivio y felicidad. Ahora sí que era verdaderamente esa joven dulce y de apariencia delicada y tan hermosa. Al poco añadió.

-Me desperté hace unas horas ya. Casi de madrugada. Por suerte todo está bien. Hemos podido con ellos.

Haruka asintió sonriendo con esa misma expresión feliz de su compañera. Cuando se levantó, se dio un baño, luego desayunó con voracidad. Al fin, pudo reunirse con los lugareños. Fue el párroco quién explicó a ambas.

-Fuimos hasta donde nos dijeron. En efecto, recuperamos los cuerpos de la familia. Pero no nos atrevimos a ir hasta aquella casa.  
-Pues iremos ahora. Nosotras les acompañaremos y no teman.- Aseguró Haruka.- Ya nada malo les sucederá.

 

El cura y muchos voluntarios accedieron gustosos, aunque afligidos por esas muertes estaba seguros ahora, ya podían pasear de nuevo al ponerse el sol sin miedo a esos seres infernales. Llegaron junto a la mansión donde aún reposaban los restos de la niña que apenas si se habían comenzado a degradar. Incluso aquella expresión angelical le adornaba todavía el rostro. Todos los presentes miraban conmovidos como Haruka la tomaba delicadamente en brazos depositándola cuidadosamente en un pequeño ataúd. Tras cavar la tumba la enterraron. Una pequeña lápida señaló su nombre y el cura y todos los presentes rezaron. Haruka y Michiru también lo hicieron y, aun de forma lejana, creyeron escuchar una encantadora risa infantil. Parecía el sonido de un alma dichosa que volara hacia su liberación.

\- Descansa en paz, pobre niña,- musitó Haruka con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, pero a la vez feliz de haber liberado para siempre el alma de la pequeña. -

 

También emocionada y compadecida Michiru le dio la mano y ambas volvieron hacia el pueblo. Tras ese duro día se acostaron enseguida, querían dormir unas cuantas horas más para estar frescas la mañana siguiente. Llegada ésta se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar. Todos los lugareños se dieron cita para despedirlas. Haruka, sin mirar atrás, arrancó el coche y tomó veloz el camino hacia la carretera principal. La alegría de ambas fue aumentando al recorrer paso a paso el camino hacia casa, llegando a los familiares entornos de la ciudad.

\- Espero que esta noche podremos celebrarlo- susurró Michiru a su amiga. -  
\- Claro que sí, ya sabes que me encanta- le respondió Haruka dándola un ligero beso - y mañana más tostadas.  
-¡Creo que te estoy empezando a malcriar!,- rio su interlocutora que logró que su compañera la secundara. -  
-Ojalá que estemos juntas para siempre. Pero siendo como somos.- Pudo decir Haruka.- Disfrutando del cariño de nuestros seres queridos y pudiendo devolvérselo.

 

Su compañera asintió. Así, las dos enfilaron por fin el camino hacia casa, contentas de haber dejado atrás con bien tan peligrosa aventura...

 

Pero en algún sombrío y apartado lugar esta maléfica criatura curaba lentamente sus heridas preparando su retorno en un sitio nuevo donde sus malignas artes no fueran conocidas y nadie reparase en su presencia. En las profundidades de la tierra, en alguna caverna o fosa no explorada. Ese engendro del mal estaba colgado cabeza abajo. Entonces algo le hizo despertar. Casi con voz gorgoteante inquirió…

-¿Quién está ahí?...

 

No obtuvo respuesta, Aunque todavía estaba débil bajó recobrando su forma de mujer. Caminando unos pocos pasos entre la oscuridad. En ese instante lo percibió. Era una forma que se recortaba en la propia negrura.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un ser de la noche como yo?

 

Nadie le contestó, aunque un tenue resplandor azulado iluminó a aquel ser. Sarah no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para percatarse de que ese extraño era mucho más poderoso que ella. Parecía una especie de monje. Sin dudar dobló una rodilla inclinando sumisamente la cabeza ante él.

-Mi señor oscuro…estoy a tus órdenes.

 

Y tras unos instantes levantó la mirada. Aquel ser se limitó a mostrarla un gran libro de tapas bermellón, y a apuntarla con una manga del sayal negro que le recubría. La vampira llegó incluso a taparse el rostro con las manos en actitud defensiva, pero tras unos instantes nada ocurrió. Al retirarlas y atreverse a mirar constató que estaba sola. Eso sí, totalmente recobrada. Incrédula se observó a sí misma musitando.

-Es imposible, ni siquiera con mi poder de regeneración habría sido capaz de conseguir esto en tan poco tiempo…

 

Al poco su risa atronó con sus ecos aquella vacía caverna. Estaba claro que ese poderoso desconocido la había auxiliado. Y en su mente de hecho se dibujaba ahora un plan. No sería necesario vengarse de aquellas dos humanas. Las que la habían humillado y dañado tanto. Eso no era importante. Tenía otro cometido. Debería aguardar pero eso no la preocupaba en absoluto. Sería incluso mejor. Pasarían décadas quizás y para entonces, Haruka y Michiru no estarían ya para detenerla, la pregunta era, ¿habría alguien que lo consiguiera?...

 

EPILOGO.

De vuelta a casa en Japón ambas tuvieron unas estupendas noticias que las ayudaron a olvidarse de aquel mal trago. Hotaru acompañada por su padre y Kaori vinieron a verles. En cuanto llegaron, Haruka abrazó a la pequeña sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, Suoichi dijo bastante sorprendido.

\- Bueno, yo sabía que queríais mucho a mi hija, pero tampoco ha sido para tanto, sólo ha estado fuera unos pocos meses.  
-¿Os ha ocurrido algo durante este tiempo?- preguntó Kaori de forma muy perspicaz. -  
\- Ya sabes como es la vida de las guerreras,- repuso en voz baja Michiru añadiendo sin querer ser más explícita, al menos delante de la cría que ahora bromeaba con Haruka. - Siempre hay maldad contra la que luchar.  
\- Entiendo- contestó su interlocutora sin querer ahondar más para cambiar de tema. - ¿Sabéis algo nuevo de Setsuna?  
\- No, desde que se fue con Lornd y se convirtió en reina, estuvimos en la ceremonia de coronación pero eso ocurrió hace ya varios meses. Desde entonces hemos estado ocupadas- respondió Haruka enjugándose las lágrimas. -  
\- Te he echado de menos Haruka papá- dijo Hotaru - y a ti también Michiru mamá- añadió - ¿Dónde está Setsuna mamá? ¿No ha vuelto a veros del planeta de los saiyans? Creía que vendría a visitarnos pronto - comentó mirando en derredor suyo. -  
\- Verás- le contó afectuosamente Haruka. –Sabes que Setsuna se ha ido lejos y que ahora tienen nuevas obligaciones, pero volverá a vernos, no te preocupes, está muy contenta.

 

Hotaru escuchó no muy convencida pero al fin, dijo recobrando una alegría algo infantil. Lo que a veces sorprendía a sus compañeras.

-¿Me contaréis cómo os ha ido en este tiempo Haruka- papá, Michiru- mamá?...  
\- Claro que sí, - respondió Urano de forma emotiva – te contaré muchas cosas.  
\- Vaya- intervino Kaori. - Os envidio, yo no he conseguido que me llame todavía Kaori mamá.  
\- Si, es curioso, a mí sí me llama papá, ¡pero no Souichi papa! - rio Tomoe. – En eso todavía no he podido igualaros.

 

Sus interlocutoras esbozaron unas débiles sonrisas. Aquel hombre era una buena persona. Una víctima involuntaria de ese malvado Germanoid, el dimone que lo poseyó, obligándole a trabajar para las fuerzas del mal. Estuvo incluso a punto de morir, pero gracias a la Guerrera Luna sobre todo, pudo salvarse y volver a una vida normal. No obstante tuvo secuelas graves. Estuvo en una silla de ruedas durante un tiempo hasta que se recobró y perdió la mayor parte de sus recuerdos de entonces. Aunque aquello más bien supuso una bendición. Ignoraba por tanto que su hija, a la que él creía simplemente una niña, fuera en realidad una guerrera de la justicia. Y tampoco recordaba que su ahora esposa, Kaori Tomoe, a la que él creyó conocer como Kaori Night, fuese su asistenta Kaorinite, y una de las mayores enemigas de las sailors. Al menos hasta ser muerta por Mistress Nine, el ente maligno que a su vez moraba entonces dentro e Hotaru. Después cayó a los infiernos y finalmente entre ellas, Esmeralda, Zafiro y sobre todo, Diamante, la sacaron de allí, trayéndola de nuevo a la vida. Aquella mujer que muy arrepentida, seguía eso sí, enamorada del buen doctor. Con el tiempo logró que él la correspondiera y se casaron. Sin embargo eso no le gustó nada a Hotaru que sí tenía todos los recuerdos de entonces, lo mismo que la que era ahora su madrastra. Tanto Michiru como Haruka sabían que, delante de Souichi, todas debían representar su papel. Por ello, y tratando de obviar la mirada torva que su hijastra le lanzaba, Kaori reconoció, algo apurada.

\- Si no os importa, hoy la dejamos con vosotras a dormir. Souichi y yo íbamos a salir después de visitaros. Pero, si os molestamos o interrumpimos algo que tuvierais planeado nos la llevaremos a casa. La verdad es que teníamos que haberos llamado para decíroslo.  
\- No, en absoluto. Si estaremos encantadas - sonrió Michiru - ¡La hemos echado muchísimo de menos! ¡Da tanta alegría a esta casa! Además, hoy nos apetece pasar una noche tranquila pegadas a la televisión y contándole cosas a Hotaru. Y que ella también nos explique que ha hecho en este tiempo.  
\- Os lo agradecemos mucho - terció el profesor Tomoe que se agachó para besar a su hija recomendándola. – Ya sabes, pórtate bien y obedece a todo lo que digan.

 

Hotaru asintió y besó a su padre en una mejilla. A su madrastra se limitó a despedirla con la mano. Tomoe y Kaori por su parte saludaron a las dos chicas y se fueron. Haruka y Michiru se quedaron con la niña deseosas de darle su cariño y contarle historias una vez más. Pero su compañera guerrera, en cuanto su padre y Kaori se marcharon dejó salir su verdadera naturaleza. Enseguida las miró con una expresión mucho más seria para decir con visible malestar.

-¡Maldita estúpida! Nos la llevaremos a casa, dice.  
-No debes hablar de ella así.- Le pidió Michiru con tono suave.-  
-Es cierto. Está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por ser una buena esposa y madre.  
-Nunca será mi madre.- Sentenció su ahora molesta contertulia.-  
-Por favor Hotaru, no te enfades.- Terció conciliatoriamente Michiru.- Nos hace mucha ilusión tenerte aquí. No te imaginas cuanta.  
-Es verdad. – Convino Haruka.- Eres una muchacha bondadosa. No sigas tratando de mostrarte tan dura con esa mujer…Ya ha pagado de sobra por lo que hizo.  
-No estoy de acuerdo. Y aunque tengo que representar el papel de hija delante de mi padre. Eso no significa que haya olvidado los terribles ratos que me hizo pasar. – Replicó la aludida añadiendo ahora con más suavidad.- Por papá lo hago gustosa, porque sé que cree que se perdió toda mi infancia y que me puso en peligro en ese accidente. Y el pobre se culpa sin motivo. Ignora que dejé de ser una niña en cuanto desperté como la Guerrera de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento. Sin embargo, por él trato de comportarme como esperaría cualquiera de una hija de mi edad…

Sus compañeras la miraban con gesto de circunstancias. Incluso apenadas.

\- Algún día las cosas serán diferentes. Y espero que llegues a darte cuenta de que ahora, Kaori no es tu enemiga.- Deseó Michiru con una expresión triste.-

 

Sin embargo lejos ahora de molestarse por esas palabras, Hotaru la observó a ella y a Haruka con sorpresa. Enseguida preguntó llena de un tono perspicaz. 

-¿Os ha sucedido algo grave, verdad?

 

Sus interlocutoras se miraron con apuro, no tenía sentido ocultárselo a la muchacha. Entonces decidieron contarle a grandes rasgos y omitiendo detalles escabrosos, lo sucedido.

-¡Es terrible! - Pudo decir su compañera queriendo saber.- ¿Entonces no pudisteis acabar con ella?  
-Con haber evitado que ella acabase con nosotras nos conformamos.- Suspiró Haruka.-  
-Tendremos que ser muy precavidas y vigilar desde ahora para que ese monstruo no vuelva a sembrar el terror de nuevo.- Declaró Michiru.-

 

La que también era una guerrera, la sailor Saturno, asintió con gravedad. Sería otro enemigo del que preocuparse. Aunque de momento poco podían hacer. Tras unas horas Hotaru se marchó a la cama dejando a sus dos compañeras charlando en el comedor.

\- Hoy no tengo mucho sueño que digamos- le confesó Haruka a su amiga. -  
\- Han sido muchas emociones en los últimos días.- Suspiró Michiru cansinamente. - Pero yo si que estoy agotada, si me perdonas me iré a la cama.  
\- Si, vete, te hace falta descansar- le aconsejó su pareja no sin prometer. - Yo iré enseguida, en cuanto aclare un poco mis ideas y me entre el sueño.

 

Su amiga sonrió y besó a Haruka deseándola buenas noches, sabía que cuando su compañera decía eso valía la pena no esperarla. Ésta, efectivamente pasó la noche en vela, recordando esos momentos no tan lejanos, cuando Hotaru y Setsuna vivían junto a ellas...en una de esas tardes distendidas, en las que se asemejaban a cualquier familia corriente. En el salón la niña jugaba al enredo, ese era un juego por el que su padre sentía también gran afición. Haruka no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, pero finalmente la insistencia de la cría la convenció. Así que estaba con el pie izquierdo en el círculo rojo y la mano derecha en el verde. Hotaru, giraba la rueda y ahora era Michiru la que debía situarse debajo de Haruka con los dos pies en los círculos amarillos y la mano izquierda sobre uno azul.

-¡Vamos Setsuna mama!- chilló alegremente la niña en dirección a la cocina. - Ahora te toca a ti.   
\- Estoy ocupada haciendo la cena, cielo, ¿no te basta con Haruka y Michiru?,- repuso afablemente ésta desde la distancia. -  
\- ¡Nooo!, ven por favor, ellas están ya ocupadas. Anda ven - le insistió una vez más la pequeña con voz suplicante. -  
-¡Si Setsuna, ven por favor! - le pidió Michiru riéndose mientras confesaba. - Casi no aguanto más, esta postura es incomodísima.  
\- Ven anda. No seas aguafiestas- añadió Haruka en voz alta. -  
\- Está bien, ahora voy...- cedió la aludida objetando eso si.- Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tengo la cena en el fuego.

 

La tan requerida joven tardó unos segundos en llegar, iba provista de un delantal y llevaba un cuenco en el que estaba batiendo unos huevos, al ver a sus compañeras en esa postura no pudo por menos que reír.

\- No te rías tanto, que ahora te va a tocar a ti- le advirtió Haruka. -  
\- Venga Hotaru, dale a la ruleta - le pidió Michiru a la niña. -

 

La pequeña lo hizo al punto y dijo con voz inmisericorde a Setsuna que tuvo que dejar el cuenco sobre una mesa.

\- Pie derecho en círculo azul y mano izquierda en el rojo.  
\- Eso es muy difícil- protestó la requerida exponiendo no sin rubor - tengo que ponerme entre Haruka y Michiru haciendo equilibrios a la vez.  
-¡Oh vamos Setsuna!- rio Haruka. - No irás a amilanarte por esa pequeñez, seguro que tu amigo Lornd y tú adoptaréis posturas más imaginativas.

 

La aludida se enrojeció visiblemente provocando la hilaridad de sus compañeras.

\- No hables de esas cosas delante de la niña- le recriminó a su compañera que se disculpó sonriendo. -  
\- Vamos mujer, ¡anímate! , será solo un momento. Hotaru nos ha convencido a las dos y sólo quedas tú. Además, ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esta postura, las piernas se me han dormido. Así que date prisa – la urgió Michiru. -

 

Setsuna a duras penas adoptó la posición, las tres estaban cómicas. Hotaru se reía señalándolas con un dedo y giró la ruleta para sí.

\- Pie derecho en el círculo amarillo y manos en los azules,- dijo e inmediatamente se colocó en posición. -

 

Ahora las cuatro se miraban aguantando la risa, temblaban pues la fatiga se hacía notar.

-¿Hasta cuando tenemos que estar así? ¡Se va a quemar la cena! - avisó Setsuna obviamente preocupadísima por esa posibilidad. -  
\- Ya podemos dejarlo, ¿verdad Hotaru?,- preguntó Haruka con el vivo deseo de que así fuera. -  
-¡Vale!- exclamó la niña añadiendo con entusiasmo. - ¡Pero luego jugaremos otra!  
\- No sé si podré resistirlo,- terció Michiru intentando incorporarse. - Se me están durmiendo las piernas.

 

Y debido precisamente al cansancio Neptuno no calculó bien y movió a Haruka que perdió el equilibrio, ambas cayeron provocando a su vez la caída de Setsuna que arrastró consigo a la pequeña. Las cuatro quedaron tumbadas en el suelo, la situación era de lo más cómica y tras un momento de silencio, no pudieron evitar el echarse a reír...

-¡Dios mío!- pensaba Haruka esbozando una tenue sonrisa de nostalgia al volver de esos recuerdos. - Nos han ocurrido tantas cosas, pero todo ha merecido la pena, con tal de estar junto a nuestros seres más queridos.

 

Poco a poco los ojos de Sailor Urano se cerraban, el cansancio en forma de sopor la envolvía lentamente y ella decidió no luchar más, entró dulcemente en el mundo de los sueños, quedándose dormida en el sofá del salón. Dormiría para levantarse al día siguiente, con el ánimo renovado y con ganas de vivir nuevas y más apasionantes aventuras. Un día contaría ésta a sus amigos Roy y Beruche y la pequeña hija de ambos sería la involuntaria testigo de esa narración. Una niña que, al crecer, reanudaría la batalla, junto a sus propias compañeras, contra esa amenaza oculta entre las sombras. Pero esa será ya otra historia.


	28. Lucha contra las sombras II. El Club Maldito. (Aventura de las Justicieras).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las justicieras de la segunda generación ante uno de sus retos más peligrosos. Lo que comenzó como unas agradabvles vacaciones entre amigas se trransformará en una pesadilla.  
> Advertencia, contenido sexual explicito.

Las chicas acababan de terminar el curso académico, todas habían aprobado con excelentes notas. Bueno, Kerria había sacado algún que otro notable y dos aprobados raspados y Amatista había tenido algunos problemas en un par de asignaturas pero al fin, con la ayuda de sus amigas y su propio tesón personal las aprobó. La muchacha no hubiera querido estropear por nada del mundo los planes del grupo. Lo cierto es habían pensado durante el curso irse de vacaciones juntas. Así, de paso, actuarían en algunos locales para practicar. ¡Solas, sin padres que las vigilaran! Lo difícil fue convencer a sus progenitores en cuestión. Aunque las circunstancias no fuesen las mismas para las chicas. 

 

Kerria no tuvo realmente demasiados problemas. Había mejorado muchísimo su actitud, y tras el terrible trago que fue para toda su familia su transformación en Devilish Lady y su posterior lucha por sobrevivir de sus heridas en el hospital, tanto Roy como Bertie juzgaron que su hija había madurado y que merecía unas vacaciones con sus primas y amigas. Por parte de Idina, tanto Tom como Cooan acogieron la idea con entusiasmo. La chica había demostrado ser muy responsable y supo apañárselas muy bien luchando contra el mal. Se la veía muy feliz con sus primas y su amiga Amatista. De modo que partió con todas sus bendiciones. En el caso de Katherine, tanto Mathew como Karaberasu veían algo complicado que la muchacha pasara tiempo con sus primas, dado que vivían muy lejos. Además la chica fue insistente, les comentó que deseaba recuperar muchos años de relación. Finalmente, tras algo de ruegos y alguna que otra lágrima de cocodrilo, Kathy logró su objetivo. Quizás la que más dificultades tuvo, como de costumbre, en convencer a sus padres, fue Amatista. No obstante ella les recordó que había estudiado muchísimo para recuperar y que en buena parte lo hizo porque estaba muy ilusionada en compartir esa experiencia con sus amigas. Les dijo que eran como unas hermanas. ¿Con quién iba a estar mejor? Finalmente, persuadidos por esos argumentos, tanto Diamante como Esmeralda le dieron el visto bueno a su hija.

 

Así pues las chicas prepararon sus maletas con alegría y decidieron marcharse. Viajaron por el país cantando en algunos sitios hasta que llegaron a California. En la última parte de sus vacaciones se quedaron en los Ángeles buscando algún local para poder actuar y disfrutando de la playa de Venice.

 

-¡Qué suerte que nuestros padres nos dejaran venir a todas! Al menos los míos estaban encantados de que nos reuniéramos en plan grupo de amigas. - Dijo Idina cómodamente tumbada al sol sobre su toalla. -  
\- Es cierto - sonrió Amatista esparciéndose algo de bronceador sobre su ombligo, recordando. -No veas lo difícil que fue convencer a mis padres...sobre todo a mi madre.  
\- Para mí, en cambio fue fácil,- declaró Kerria con cierta despreocupación. - Mi hermano les aseguró que las cuatro juntas nos portaríamos bien. Ja, ja, ja, ¡pobre Leval! , siempre tan ingenuo.  
\- No entiendo como os puede haber costado tanto convencerles - intervino Katherine. - Mis padres al menos se fían bastante de mí. Siempre les he demostrado que era una chica responsable e independiente.  
-¡Vamos Kathy! - intervino Amatista sonriendo maliciosamente - que te escuchamos pedirles permiso por teléfono. Y eso de gimotear no creo que entre en los esquemas de una chica independiente. “Mama, papá, todas las chicas van a ir buaa”.- Repuso imitando la voz de su amiga con sorna. -  
\- Bueno, quizás si tuve que convencerles un poco - reconoció la aludida poniéndose colorada -.

 

Todas se rieron sin parar y estuvieron allí todo el día, al atardecer, cuando el sol se ponía ya sobre el horizonte, decidieron que habían tenido bastante playa.

\- Volvamos al hotel, me muero de hambre - propuso Kerria. -  
\- Las vacaciones se están acabando deprisa - suspiró Idina - sólo nos quedan ya dos semanas.  
\- ¡Pero lo hemos pasado genial! - repuso Amatista. - Así da gusto, no hemos necesitado a los chicos para nada.  
\- Claro- terció Kathy para devolverle lo de antes - a ti sólo te hace falta uno. Sólo necesitas que él se entere - añadió para hacer un jocoso comentario a costa de su amiga. -

 

Amatista no dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y tanto Kerria como Idina se sonrieron. La hermana de Leval se apresuró a decirle a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, tarde o temprano le pescarás. Te lo aseguro.

 

Su amiga sonrió sintiéndose mejor, recogieron las toallas y las estaban doblando prestas a marcharse cuando escucharon una voz dirigirse a Kerria de forma cariñosamente familiar.

-¿Será posible?, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Con la cantidad de playas que hay y tenías que venirte a tostar en ésta!

 

La aludida se giró hacia donde provenía la voz con un sólo nombre en su mente y una cara de gran sorpresa, y efectivamente, se trataba de la persona que había imaginado.

-¿Debbie? ¡Eres tú! - exclamó corriendo a abrazarla. -

 

En efecto, esa chica se llamaba Deborah Hunter y había sido su primera compañera sentimental. Tuvo que marcharse de Nueva York a los Ángeles con sus padres por motivos de trabajo. Allí, en una Megalópolis de tantos millones de habitantes y perdidas entre numerosas playas había sido una enorme casualidad que volvieran a encontrarse. Ahora todas las compañeras de Kerria la observaban con interés y sorpresa. Aquella chica lucía un aspecto inmejorable, de largo pelo negro azabache, su cuerpo denotaba un estupendo estado físico, su bañador era negro y estaba dividido en dos piezas que hacían juego con unas gafas oscuras que llevaba dejando sus ojos a cubierto de las miradas ajenas. Kerria se la presentó a sus primas que no la conocían. Amatista qué sí tuvo esa ocasión, la saludó con alguna reserva, no olvidaba las circunstancias en las que la viese con su amiga. Aquella vez en las duchas del vestuario, en el instituto. Aunque debía de reconocer que cuando habló con ella para que visitara a Kerria al hospital, esa chica respondió de inmediato. Por otro lado su antigua pareja le contó el motivo de su viaje. A parte de disfrutar del sol y el mar, estaban poniendo a punto sus talentos como cantantes.

 

\- Pues aquí hay un club que está muy bien, tiene mucho estilo y siempre busca chicas, yo trabajo allí de ¡Go, go! los fines de semana. Pagan muy generosamente.- Le informó Debbie. -  
-Pero, no será un sitio donde quieren que las chicas, ya me entiendes…- le dijo Idina algo preocupada. -  
\- No, no te preocupes - sonrió Deborah para añadir con un tono tranquilizador. - Sólo tenéis que bailar o cantar, según os contraten. Claro que si luego tú quieres intimar con algún chico o alguna chica estás en tu derecho, pero nunca en horas de trabajo.

 

Idina y Katherine se miraron atónitas al escuchar eso último, Amatista desde luego ya sabía de que iba la historia. Kerria les explicó a sus primas.

 

\- Veréis, Deborah fue la primera chica con la que estuve, salí con ella antes de hacerlo con Brian.  
-¡Ah!, así que por fin sales con él - exclamó Deborah al parecer muy contenta. - Me alegro mucho, ya te dije que era un buen chico.  
\- Sí, lo es, pero para mí sólo es un amigo - repuso Kerria con una media sonrisa algo alicaída, sin embargo enseguida quiso rectificar y añadió. - Aunque nunca se sabe, desde que estoy con él no me he fijado en ninguna otra chica. Bueno, apenas…

 

Dicho eso miró ahora intensamente a Debbie esperando que ella le contase algo de su vida allí. La otra joven adivinó aquella intención y le comentó.

\- Yo he estado con alguna chica, nada serio. Aunque ahora conozco a una compañera que es estupenda, ya te la presentaré, bueno, os la presentaré.- Corrigió mirando a todas en conjunto. -  
\- No gracias - rehusó Kathy algo violenta pero con educación. - No tenemos ese tipo de relaciones con otras chicas.  
\- No es por eso - sonrió Deborah que, haciéndose cargo, desdramatizó la situación. - Me refiero a que es una buena chica, no os preocupéis.  
\- ¡Vamos chicas! , el hecho de que nosotras seamos gays no implica que queramos que todo el mundo lo sea.- Las tranquilizó Kerria. -  
\- Claro, ¡también hay muchos chicos guapos! - rio Deborah intentando eliminar la tensión - y muy ricos además.  
-¡Creo que Amatista sólo piensa en Leval!- rio la hermana del mencionado muchacho. - No podremos quitárselo de la mente por muchos chicos que la presentemos, ¡ja, ja!...  
\- Kerria, no digas eso.- Respondió Amatista bajando la cabeza avergonzada. –

 

Las otras muchachas también acogieron el comentario con risas. Incluso la propia aludida se rio con ellas, admitiendo que así era. Finalmente, cuando pudo dejar de reír, Deborah dijo.

\- Bueno, pues quedamos a las diez. Ahora debo irme.  
\- Espera,- le pidió Kerria ya con una mirada más seria – tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

 

Las otras muchachas, conscientes de que eso iba hacia terrenos más íntimos, se distanciaron un poco charlando de otros asuntos. Deborah aguardó un momento hasta que su antigua pareja recogió todas sus cosas y se dejó acompañar por ella hasta el término de la playa.

 

\- Me ha sorprendido mucho volver a verte - le comentó Kerria por fin, rompiendo un incómodo silencio que se había prolongado mientras ambas se alejaban a su vez de las otras chicas. - Desde que te fuiste no supe mucho de ti. Dejaste de contestar a mis cartas...  
\- Recuerdo que, en alguna de ellas me hablabas de Brian y me preguntabas si sería buena idea salir con él - repuso Debbie tratando de desviar el tema. -  
\- Es cierto, tú me animaste a ello y ahora salimos juntos, no sabes cuanto me alegro - afirmó su contertulia casi como si quisiera darle en las narices a su amiga con eso. -  
-¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Kerria? - Le preguntó a bocajarro Debbie, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -  
\- Dejaste de escribirme, te olvidaste por completo de mí,- repuso su amiga que ahora exteriorizó sus verdaderos sentimientos, a caballo entre la contrariedad y la tristeza. -

 

Su contertulia suspiró. En eso no podía negarle la razón a su amiga y así respondió:

\- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero me ocurrieron bastantes cosas, conocí a varias chicas e incluso salí con algunas,- sonrió nerviosamente. - Y, creía que estabas muy bien saliendo con Brian y que querrías olvidarte de mí. Rehacer por completo tu vida sin ningún lastre del pasado.  
\- Yo nunca he querido olvidarte, Debbie,- respondió Kerria que se estaba empezando a emocionar al admitir - para mí supusiste tantas cosas que yo...

 

La otra chica le puso un dedo en los labios con suavidad, sonrió y le dijo con afectuoso tono, casi maternal:

\- Yo no te convenía. Necesitabas a una persona más estable. Brian es un chico estupendo, seguro que está siempre junto a ti.  
\- Brian es mi amigo, Deborah - le contestó Kerria que agregó con total sinceridad - y no sólo he necesitado amistad en este tiempo. Aunque, desde que salgo con él, no he querido relacionarme con ninguna otra mujer. Lo he intentado y lo sigo intentando. Muchas veces pido ser capaz de poder corresponderle como él se merecería…Sin embargo...por más que lo intento…Ya me comprendes. No es lo mismo que cuando estaba contigo, te he echado mucho de menos.

Su antigua pareja asintió. Se hacía cargo de aquello. Pudo replicar con un tono más concernido.

-Si eso es así, ten mucho cuidado...y no solo por ti. Debes pensar también en él. Es un buen muchacho. Le recuerdo como de los pocos que jamás me miraron por encima del hombro.  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró su interlocutora, agregando con un tono entre triste y preocupado.- Es por eso que me está resultando duro. Aunque no quiero que mis primas y mi amiga Amatista lo sepan.-  
-Tu amiga.- ¡Menuda tía está hecha! - Sonrió ahora Debbie.-  
-Perderías el tiempo con ella.- Pudo sonreír Kerria a su vez, alegando.- Siento que entre vosotras hay tirantez. Ojalá que eso se resuelva.-  
-No es tan dura como trata de mostrarse.- Replicó su interlocutora dejándola sorprendida.- Verás- Añadió Debbie para confesarle.- Ella fue quién vino a hablar conmigo para que te visitase en el hospital. Cuando creía que no podría volver a verte, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba. Está claro que te quiere mucho…como amiga, claro está.- Se apresuró a matizar.-

 

Eso sorprendió bastante a Kerria. Asintió despacio tratando de asimilarlo. Pese a todo su fuerte carácter y su impulsividad Amatista era una buena chica y sabía lo que era justo y lo que estaba bien. Su antigua novia le dijo entonces, sacándola de esas reflexiones.

\- Ahora que volvemos a estar juntas por unos días recordaremos viejos tiempos, podremos charlar y ya te contaré todo lo que me ocurrió desde que me fui.  
\- No quiero que lleguemos a nada más serio - le pidió Kerria ahora algo inquieta. -Para mí sería mucho más doloroso cuando tuviera que marcharme y ya te he dicho que no deseo traicionar a Brian. No se lo merece.  
\- Pierde cuidado. Yo también salgo con alguien, como os he contado antes. Una de mis compañeras, se llama Sarah y trabaja en ese mismo local como relaciones - repuso su amiga. - Al igual que tú tenía que rehacer mi vida.  
\- Comprendo - musitó su interlocutora sintiéndose como una tonta. - Perdóname, no he querido ser tan ingenua. Casi pensaba que estarías libre. ¡Como si tuvieras la obligación de esperarme!  
\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Ahora somos amigas, y podemos ser las mejores amigas del mundo. - Contestó Deborah que le acarició suavemente la mejilla y el pelo, como había hecho otras tantas veces para insistirla de forma conciliatoria. -Tú vente con las otras chicas esta noche.  
\- No te preocupes por eso- repuso su contertulia más animada - allí estaremos.  
\- Eso sí, procurad venir elegantes, es un sitio de alto nivel, ya me comprendes. Nosotros los empleados no necesariamente, pero la gente lleva trajes de noche en su mayoría.  
\- Estamos preparadas para todo - sonrió Kerria al fin. - Cuenta con eso, estaremos elegantísimas.  
\- No lo dudo, sois todas preciosas, estaréis radiantes,- aseveró besando a ex pareja en una mejilla con bastante candidez para tratarse de ella y despedirse con un esperanzador. - Os veré esta noche.

 

Después Deborah se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud que paseaba por los aledaños de la playa. Kerria se volvió junto a sus amigas. Las demás chicas habían terminado de recoger sus cosas y ya guardaban a su compañera, en tanto ésta se acercaba, las tres comentaban.

\- Así que esa era la novia de Kerria.- Dijo Kathy. -  
\- Pues me parece una buena chica - opinó Idina. -  
\- No te fíes de las apariencias - le rebatió Amatista con un claro matiz de desconfianza. - Muchas veces engañan. Aunque admito que se portó muy bien con Kerria cuando estuvo en el hospital.  
\- ¿No eres demasiado dura con ella?- Le preguntó Idina. -  
\- Puede ser, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si Kerria no la hubiera conocido quizás no habría llegado a ese extremo.- Musitó la interpelada.-

 

Idina no pudo preguntar nada más, su prima había vuelto ya, todas guardaron un incomodo y expectante silencio hasta que Amatista se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Qué tal están las cosas con Debbie?,- le preguntó secundada por el visible interés de las demás.- Espero que sigáis siendo buenas amigas.  
\- Si, lo seguimos siendo - contestó Kerria que sentenció. - Pero ya no seremos nada más, las cosas cambian - añadió casi adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera y amiga. -  
-¿Qué más podríais ser que buenas amigas? ¿Hay algo mejor?- Intervino Idina haciendo gala de su gran ingenuidad. - 

 

Kathy le dio un ligero codazo en la espalda. La joven se giró sin comprender hasta que su prima le susurró.

\- Kerria y Deborah salieron juntas en el instituto ¿Es que no te acuerdas de que nos lo acaba de contar?  
-¡Oh perdón!- se disculpó Idina colorada y tratando de justificar sus palabras. – Me refería a que la amistad es lo más… bueno ya me comprendéis. Mejor que sigáis siendo amigas.  
\- No pasa nada y además tienes razón - rió Kerria y con ella las demás. - Anda, vámonos al apartamento. Debemos estar arregladas.- Les contó lo que Deborah le había dicho sobre el club remachando. - Ella vendrá a buscarnos.

 

Las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas por encontrar un sitio de tanta categoría. A la hora de la cita estuvieron listas. Su anfitriona cumplió con su palabra y pasó a buscarlas llevándolas hasta allí. Lucía un atuendo espectacular, un traje ajustado de cuero negro escotado, a juego con unas botas de tacón de aguja y unos guantes del mismo material y color. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas hasta que recordaron que Debbie les dijo que trabajaba como go, go.

 

\- Hola chicas - saludó calándose unas gafas oscuras poco apropiadas para esas horas nocturnas, pero que reforzaban mucho esa imagen tan sorprendente. - Vamos, no está demasiado lejos de aquí.

 

Deborah las guió hacia una larga limusina de color blanco marfil. Todas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa pero ninguna hizo el menor comentario. Un individuo alto, de largo pelo recogido en una coleta y traje blanco, que llevaba el mismo tipo de gafas que Debbie, les abrió la puerta invitándolas a entrar con un artificioso ademán. Las chicas estaban recelosas pero su guía las tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

 

\- Vamos entrad, no quiero llegar tarde.

 

Las chicas hicieron caso pasando una detrás de la otra, ese coche era enorme, pues cabían todas atrás. Una vez instaladas las cinco, el hombre se subió al coche y arrancó. Kerria se fijó en Debbie ahora de forma más objetiva y se percató de un detalle, nimio en apariencia, que, sin embargo le comentó a su amiga.

 

\- Es curioso, con el tiempo que llevas por aquí, apenas se te nota morena.  
\- No suelo ir mucho por la playa - repuso Deborah que parecía incomodada aunque recobrando un talante más jovial, agregó. - Y menos mal que se me ocurrió acercarme hoy, de lo contrario no os habría visto. Es que soy un ave nocturna.  
\- Pues yo no me cansaría de tomar el sol- suspiró Idina - con estas playas tan maravillosas. Y pensar que en cuando vuelva a casa me tocará volver a pasar frío.  
\- Mi trabajo es muy absorbente,- añadió Deborah - ya os digo, casi siempre duermo de día y vivo de noche.  
\- Te comprendo- intervino Amatista - debe ser muy duro bailar toda la noche.  
\- Además de eso, también soy relaciones públicas.  
\- ¡Vaya!, pues debes conocer a gente muy importante si ese club es tan selecto - observó Katherine con admirado interés. -  
\- A algunos famosos si que conozco - sonrió Debbie sin darle demasiada importancia. - Si vienen y queréis os puedo presentar.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Idina batiendo palmas como una niña. - ¿Os dais cuenta chicas? Podremos conocer a gente famosa.  
\- Es encantadora - sonrió Deborah mirando a Kerria.-  
\- No te alegres tanto - dijo ésta a su prima interrumpiendo su entusiasmo infantil. - Ha dicho sólo si vienen. Además, nosotras tenemos que ir a lo nuestro. Hacerlo lo mejor posible esta noche.

 

Todas asintieron a eso. Por su parte, Katherine le pidió a Deborah algo más de información.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese club? ¿Y de que va exactamente?  
\- El Midnight Wicked- repuso Debbie que explicó. –Veréis, es un lugar de ambiente, una gran discoteca con varias plantas. Cuando lleguemos os presentaré al dueño, es un hombre guapo y muy interesante.  
\- Pues para que digas tú eso tratándose de un tío. - Comentó Amatista remachando con voz marcadamente irónica. - Debe de ser alguien realmente fuera de común.

 

La aludida ignoró aquel tono y quizás el posible intento de pulla y sonrió asintiendo, al fin llegaron a la discoteca. La limusina se había detenido y no se podía ver nada pues los cristales estaban empañados, el chofer les abrió la puerta y salieron. Debbie les indicó que esperasen un momento. Se quedaron sorprendidas, otras muchas limusinas aparcaban aquí y allá desembarcando su carga de personas elegantemente vestidas. Se dirigían a la entrada de la macro discoteca, engalanada con el emblema de un murciélago repujado con intrincadas decoraciones. Deborah reapareció pidiendo a las chicas que la siguiesen. Atravesaron una puerta que tenía una gran valla de metal forjado rodeándola. Flanqueándola, dos individuos enormes y de apariencia hercúlea, pelo largo engominado recogido en coleta y vestidos de smoking, daban el alto a todo el que se acercaba y les obligaban a enseñar las invitaciones. Sin embargo al llegar Deborah, le franquearon el paso junto a las chicas sin siquiera preguntar. Las muchachas entraron por un largo pasillo que atravesaba un jardín con una iluminación indirecta de neónes azules y amarillos que se reflejaba en el agua de varias fuentes diseminadas por allí. Eludieron una larga cola de acceso al interior desviándose por otra puerta más pequeña y de una decoración más modesta forjada en hierro, también custodiada por dos imponentes guardaespaldas. Aunque estos lucían un look de pelo más corto. En cuanto llegaron las chicas esos tipos consultaron un comunicador y asintieron abriendo la puerta y permitiéndolas el paso sin problemas. Entraron directamente en una enorme pista de baile con numerosas personas que alternaban, bailaban o simplemente observaban el ambiente. Deborah llamó la atención de una chica que iba vestida de apretado cuero como ella, rubia y alta.

 

-¿Está Sarah?,- le inquirió en tanto aquella mujer observaba detenidamente al grupo que acompañaba a Debbie que le explicó. - Traigo a estas chicas para una prueba.  
\- Estará por ahí- señaló esta de forma indiferente, hacia el interior de la pista. -  
\- Gracias Eugene - repuso secamente Deborah y se adentró en esa dirección seguida por las demás. -

 

En el centro de la pista dos chicas morenas vestidas como Deborah bailaban contorneándose de una forma espasmódica. Parecían hipnotizar a todo el mundo con sus movimientos. Debbie indicó a sus amigas que las ignorasen y por fin descubrió a la persona que buscaba, una mujer alta y morena, vestida también como ella. Se ajustaba descuidadamente sus altas botas en tanto que Deborah dejó un momento a las chicas y se acercó hasta ella llamándola.

\- Hola Sarah - la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Está el señor Ferak?...  
\- Pasa, está en su despacho - le dijo ésta con amabilidad. -  
-¿Puedo ir con mis amigas, verdad?,- le inquirió su compañera. -  
\- Claro, si van contigo no hay problema...  
\- Te las presentaré - le dijo Debbie aunque Sarah negó con un gesto y una sonrisa. -  
\- Estoy cansada de bailar cariño, preferiría cambiarme para estar más presentable.  
\- Vale, nosotras vamos a ver al señor Ferak. Nos vemos allí.- Repuso su interlocutora dándole un ligero beso en los labios que Sarah encajó impertérrita. -  
\- Te he dicho que no lo hagas en horas de trabajo.- Le amonestó ella con suavidad. -  
\- Lo siento, pero me es difícil resistirme - sonrió Debbie admitiendo el reproche. -  
\- Más tarde te lo compensaré - le prometió Sarah que de paso la indicó. - Ahora ve a llevarlas ante el jefe. Enseguida me reúno con vosotras.  
-¿No tardes, eh?- le pidió su pareja alejándose de allí. -

 

Sarah asintió y Deborah condujo a las chicas a través de otra gran pista de baile que exhibía un gran lleno. Estaba adornada con luces psicodélicas que parecían ralentizar todos los movimientos, la música era atronadora y repetitiva, disparaba la adrenalina al tiempo que desconcertaba. Multitud de jóvenes danzaban enfervorecidamente casi en estado de trance. Deborah caminaba deprisa ignorando todo aquello y a las chicas se les hacía difícil seguirla atravesando a aquella multitud. Tras unos minutos se abrieron paso hasta el otro lado de la gran pista, allí, una puerta de roble cerrada parecía la única comunicación con otra estancia. Debbie apretó un botón que estaba a un lado y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Ante ellas apareció un despacho lujosa y recargadamente decorado con multitud de lo que parecían valiosísimas antigüedades. Entonces, un individuo de anchas espaldas y bien trajeado que montaba guardia allí, les pidió que aguardasen.

\- El señor Ferak las atenderá enseguida.- Dijo educadamente saliendo del despacho. -

 

Las chicas aguardaron nerviosas, sin decir nada. No aparecía nadie y eso hacía que aumentase su expectación. Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió, pero no era la persona que esperaban, sino una mujer morena, de peinado griego, alta y bastante hermosa. Lucía un vestido de seda negro y unos altos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Deborah se levantó diciéndoles a sus invitadas.

 

\- Es Sarah, la relaciones públicas principal y directora, ya veréis, es una mujer muy agradable - les susurró en voz baja a la par que se acercaba hacia esa mujer tomándola de la mano. - Chicas, ésta es Sarah - presentó ahora en voz alta. -  
\- Me gustaría saber a que se referirá exactamente con eso de agradable, aunque creo tener una ligera idea - le susurró cómplicemente Amatista a Kathy, mientras observaban el escultural cuerpo de aquella mujer. -  
\- No seas injusta - replicó ésta con otro susurro - no siempre va a tratarse de eso.  
\- Me alegro de conoceros,- sonrió Sarah dirigiéndose a las chicas. - Lamento no haber ido a recibiros directamente pero mi trabajo me lo ha impedido hasta este momento.

 

Estrechó la mano a todas, las chicas notaron que era fría y suave al tacto. Sarah las miró una por una y sonrió con aprobación. Desde luego era preciosa. Tenía algo en su mirada capaz de embriagar si se la mantenía en demasía y Kerria, no sin cierta dosis de celos, comenzó a comprender cómo y hasta que punto su antigua compañera podía haberse sentido atraída por ella.

 

\- Supongo que necesitaréis unos minutos para prepararos. Seguid a Debbie, ella os llevará a los camerinos.  
\- Pero ¿No esperamos al señor Ferak?- le objetó la aludida. -  
\- No te preocupes- repuso Sarah en un tono condescendiente y amable - yo le diré que habéis venido a verle, no se perderá la actuación. Y luego podréis hablar con él, es que es un hombre muy ocupado, en su nombre os pido disculpas.  
\- No se preocupe - sonrió Idina - no importa.  
\- Tutéame querida - sonrió Sarah mirando fijamente a ésta como si creyese reconocerla de algún modo. Aunque enseguida disipó esa impresión cuando agregó de forma jovial. - No soy tan mayor...  
\- Claro, perdona - repuso la interpelada tratando de sonreír, pues la mirada de aquella mujer le hacía sentir confusa. -

 

Kerria también estaba desorientada, ahora se fijaba en aquella mujer, pero no de una forma corriente, no se trataba sólo de que fuera atractiva, ni mucho menos. Había algo que le inquietaba en ella pero no podía decir que. A todo esto, Sarah se despidió de las chicas y se marchó con unos andares muy provocativos. Cuando salió del despacho por otra puerta enfrentada a la de acceso Deborah les indicó a las chicas que la siguiesen. Salieron atravesando un laberinto de pasillos y llegaron a la sala de maquillaje. Las chicas se arreglaron allí y después fueron guiadas de nuevo hasta la pista. Una tarima con micros y músicos estaba dispuesta. Amatista les entregó unas partituras con los temas que deberían tocar y ellas comenzaron a cantar. No habían tenido tiempo de calentar pero, aun así, fueron largamente ovacionadas. Al término de su actuación, Sarah y Debbie se acercaron a ellas aplaudiendo.

 

-¡Estupendo chicas, habéis estado magníficas!- las felicitó cordialmente Debbie. - Seguro que triunfaréis.  
\- Me habéis gustado mucho- corroboró Sarah más moderadamente - y al señor Ferak también, me lo ha comentado durante vuestra actuación. Quiere conoceros, seguidme.

 

Todas se miraron con curiosidad. Al fin iban a conocer a ese tipo tan misterioso. Sarah las condujo hasta el despacho que anteriormente habían visitado. Su anfitriona tocó con los nudillos a la puerta de sólido roble y abrió. Ahora lo encontraron ocupado, había un hombre sentado en un sillón de cuero que antes había estado vacío, tras la mesa de caoba. El asiento se giró en la dirección de ellas y su ocupante se levantó. Era bastante alto y fornido, con una oscura perilla y largos cabellos morenos que cruzaban por su semblante pálido y duro. Sonrió, más que nada separando los labios en un ademán, y permaneció observando a las chicas, estático, hasta que Sarah le dijo.

 

\- Señor Ferak, estas son las jóvenes de cuyo talento hemos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar hace unos minutos...  
\- Es un placer- repuso el extraño individuo al fin con una voz grave pero sumamente cortés. - Me han gustado mucho sus canciones, señoritas. Espero tenerlas actuando aquí alguna noche más.  
\- Estaremos encantadas, muchas gracias.- Respondió Idina con una de sus inocentes y graciosas sonrisas. -  
\- Tiene usted un local impresionante - añadió Kathy admirada tanto por el sitio, como por la planta de aquel individuo. -  
\- Pues vayan a disfrutar de él - les invitó Ferak. - Y vuelvan mañana si lo desean. Ahora debo disculparme con ustedes, pero tengo varios asuntos que atender. Un negocio de la envergadura de éste requiere una ocupación permanente. Mi ayudante Sarah las conducirá a la pista de baile o a la barra del bar si desean tomar algo. Por supuesto, están invitadas.  
\- Encantadas de haberle conocido - se despidió Kerria. -  
\- Si, seguro que volveremos mañana, muchas gracias - afirmó Amatista. -

 

Sin más protocolos las chicas siguieron a Sarah hasta el bar, después de tomarse unas copitas se decidieron a bailar. Aunque la mayoría de las bebidas fueron, obviamente sin alcohol. No obstante Katherine se las apañó para beber algo de champán ante los ojos de su escandalizada primita Idina.

-Pero. ¡Eres menor! No puedes beber eso.- Le dijo visiblemente apurada.-  
-Anda, no seas tonta.- Se rio su interlocutora.- Es solo un sorbito. Para que nos endulce la celebración.  
-Si.- Convino Amatista consiguiendo una copa también.- En París yo he bebido en ocasiones como las Navidades y el día del 14 de Julio. No pasa nada.  
-Ya, eso será en París.- Repuso Kerria que, con algo de prevención añadió.- Aquí eso es ilegal. Estoy de acuerdo con Idina. No deberíamos beber alcohol, chicas.  
-Mira que eres aguafiestas.- Se sonrió Katherine más que molestarse.-

 

Aunque apuró la copa lo mismo que Amatista que, desde luego, no iba a ser menos, teniendo en cuenta además que esa bebida era de su país natal. Al poco de charlar Kathy le echó el ojo a un par de chicos que no estaban nada mal y animó a Idina a que la acompañase. Las otras muchachas no expresaron ningún interés. Evidentemente ambas tenían ya sus compromisos sentimentales, y sobre todo en el caso de Kerria, los hombres no le interesaban. Amatista por su parte solo podía pensar en uno y no juzgaba apropiado que sus amigas la vieran flirteando con otros. De modo que, tanto ella como su amiga se quedaron charlando en unos butacones al amparo del bullicio.

\- ¡Esto es estupendo! - le comentaba Amatista, que observaba el lugar llena de entusiasmo.- ¡El lugar perfecto para rematar nuestra gira de vacaciones!  
\- No sé,- contestó Kerria con expresión y voz algo seria para confesarle a su interlocutora con un tono algo más bajo.- Hay algo que no me gusta de este sitio, no sé el qué. Pero me da cierta prevención.- Recordó las miradas de Sarah y de Ferak que también parecían estar examinándola. Pese a sus palabras amables, eran frías y extrañas. Definitivamente había algo que no le gustaba. -  
\- Vamos, no estés tan a la defensiva, además, aquí trabaja Debbie, ¿qué más quieres, mujer? - Le dijo Amatista despreocupadamente mientras apuraba una copita más de champán. - Te diré lo que haremos, nos tomamos una margarita y me cuentas lo que te pasa ¡a ver si consigo que me la sirvan! Ya me he tomado dos de mi bebida nacional - añadió con un tono bastante animado, demasiado influenciado ya por el alcohol. -  
-¿No has bebido ya bastante, Amatista? - Le advirtió Kerria dándose cuenta de esta circunstancia. -Mañana vas a tener una resaca horrorosa.  
\- Pues bueno - sonrió ésta encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación -, dormiré todo el día...

 

Kerria sonrió, no se preocupaba demasiado por eso, ella misma había bebido en bastantes ocasiones algo de más en alguna fiesta. Y por experiencia sabía que si no se llegaba más lejos, lo más que le sucedería a Amatista sería padecer un molestísimo dolor de cabeza al día siguiente pero nada más. De todos modos ella ya no deseaba dejarse llevar por aquello. Ya tuvo suficiente con su alocada adolescencia. Pero era otra cosa lo que la inquietaba, el ambiente que flotaba en ese sitio. Sus otras compañeras parecían ajenas a ello. Pensaba en esto cuando vio a Debbie dirigirse hacia la zona de reservados. Se levantó para seguirla pero se detuvo al verla encontrarse con Sara, ambas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a besarse con bastante ardor. Las vio sentarse tras las butacas. Algo más afectada de lo que ella misma quiso admitir, se sentó nuevamente en su sillón. Su compañera se había ido y la vio regresar con dos copas.

\- ¡Vamos Kerria anima esa cara! - le sonrió su amiga, aunque al verla de ese modo le inquirió más en serio. -¿Qué te pasa?

Amatista miró en la dirección en la que observaba su amiga y descubrió a la pareja formada por Deborah y Sarah.

-¡Vamos chica, no sufras por eso!- le dijo amablemente tratando de animarla - ¿Se trata de Debbie y esa mujer, verdad? Anda, a mí me lo puedes decir.  
\- No la culpo, esa tía está como un tren - repuso Kerria confiándose a su amiga. - Parece que arrasase por donde quiera que pasara .Pero, sin embargo hay algo en ella que me preocupa.  
\- Tienes que darte tiempo - le sonrió Amatista apurando su copa con demasiada rapidez. Para agregar en tanto iba decayendo su tono. –Además, ahora tienes a Brian, tú por lo menos tienes novio, pero yo...  
\- Tranquila- respondió su amiga sintiéndose mejor y siendo ella ahora la que tomaba el papel de alentadora. - Mi hermano no tardará en fijarse en ti ¡Estoy segura! , pero mientras, puedes coquetear con algunos chicos de por aquí.  
\- No gracias - suspiró Amatista sintiéndose ligeramente mal - lo que necesito es encontrar el cuarto de baño. Espérame, ahora vuelvo.- Se alejó medio tambaleándose dejando a Kerria sumida en sus pensamientos antes de que ésta se ofreciera ni tan siquiera a acompañarla. -

 

Atravesando un concurrido grupo de gente, Amatista localizó al fin el aseo de las chicas. Entró corriendo, por suerte no había nadie. Después de aliviarse en el servicio, se lavó con abundante agua y respiró hondo.

-¡Menuda castaña llevo!- pensó- la cabeza me da vueltas. Si mis padres me viesen me matarían.

 

Se rio ella sola ante aquel pensamiento. Enseguida tanteó con la cara mojada en busca de una toalla. La alcanzó pero alguien se la estaba ofreciendo. Al secarse vio a una chica de pelo moreno y corto, vestida como Deborah, la sonreía con un rictus ligeramente malicioso y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña. Amatista no podía sustraerse a esa mirada. La chica, sin hablarla, le indicó con un gesto que debía seguirla. La condujo fuera hacia un pasillo que desembocaba en una habitación. Amatista, algo mareada, se sentó en un sofá, único elemento que destacaba en esa estancia vacía.

\- Me encuentro mal- susurró, preguntándole a esa muchacha -¿podrías decirme donde está la pista? Quiero volver con mis amigas y marcharme a casa.

 

Aquella chica se limitó a acariciarla y sonrió. Amatista sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al tiempo que notaba el frío contacto de aquellas manos. Trató de levantarse pero estaba atontada, junto a ella se sentó otra joven idéntica a la que acariciaba su espalda que también la recorrió con las manos. Trató de protestar sonriendo.

\- Os habéis equivocado de chica. Es mi amiga Kerria la que quizás agradecería estas cosas, pero yo no soy gay.

 

Pero las misteriosas mujeres no decían nada, seguían acariciándola y Amatista sintió como besaban su cuello y sus mejillas. Progresivamente y sin apenas darse cuenta se abandonaba a esas caricias. En el baño, al ver a la primera de esas dos chicas, le pareció haber observado algo raro, pero no recordaba el que. Y entre tanto, los labios de esas mujeres rozaron su cuello y sintió un extraño placer que comenzaba a excitarla, seguido de un leve pinchazo que se tornó en un dolor agudo. No era capaz de quejarse, sólo de jadear sorprendida de sí misma. Estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo siendo besada por dos mujeres. El cuello le ardía, sin poder evitarlo se entregó a ese placer devolviendo los besos a esas chicas. Notó gotearle algo desde el cuello hasta los pechos y creyó reconocer sangre, poco después perdió el conocimiento.

 

Kerria esperaba la vuelta de su amiga con impaciencia. Había pasado más de media hora y pensó que quizás Amatista se encontrase mal por el alcohol, no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber tanto así que decidió ir a buscarla. Entre tanto, Katherine y su prima Idina estuvieron charlando con aquel par de chicos, pero se aburrieron enseguida de sus miradas frías y su poca conversación. En cambio parecían querer ir demasiado lejos, pues no cesaban de insistirlas en visitar los reservados. Parecían molestos de que ellas no aceptasen, las chicas les dejaron con pretextos más que manidos. Se situaron en la otra punta de la pista charlando entre ellas, riendo animadamente.

 

-¿Has oído a esos tipos?- dijo Kathy imitando sus tonos. - " Venid con nosotros, vamos a disfrutar”…ja, ja, ja. No me decían algo tan estúpido desde que estaba en el colegio.  
\- Y sobre todo la seguridad con la que lo decían,- añadió Idina - ¡Pobrecillos!, con ese método de ligar lo llevan claro. Eso sí, - Observó algo más seria - no paraban de mirarnos a los ojos.  
\- Y su mirada, era muy apagada - repuso Kathy dejando por un momento de reír - yo creía que el que hablaba conmigo hasta trataba de hipnotizarme.  
\- Pues van listos, mi padre me enseñó a evitar esa clase de trucos - declaró su prima. -  
\- Y mi hermano a mí - convino Kathy - y si un chico que es en parte demonio como él te enseña, ¿quién iba a poder hipnotizarte? De todas formas espero que haya chicos más interesantes por aquí.  
\- No hay demasiados, pero existen - intervino un muchacho de pelo castaño que llevaba al cuello un crucifijo bien visible para añadir con seriedad - y haríais bien en marcharos.

 

Las dos se quedaron atónitas por aquellas palabras, Idina rio desenfadadamente y repuso atónita.

\- Esa es la mejor técnica que he escuchado. ¿Pretendes ligar con nosotras echándonos?  
\- Es verdad- admitió Kathy - esto es muy original, a mí me han entrado muchas veces pero nunca de esta manera...  
\- No trato de ligar con vosotras- respondió el muchacho visiblemente nervioso para preguntar -¿Sois nuevas?, nunca os he visto por aquí…  
\- Oye, eso está muy visto- dijo Idina decepcionada - con lo bien que habías empezado. A nosotras nos gustan los chicos imaginativos.  
-¡Cállate de una vez! - le espetó el muchacho dejando a ambas sorprendidas más cuando agregó -Esto no es una broma, ni un juego, si seguís aquí vuestras vidas estarán en peligro.  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo? - Le inquirió Katherine más atónita que molesta por aquella respuesta. -  
\- Escuchad- contestó el muchacho que miraba a todas partes de la pista para asegurarse de que su conversación no era escuchada. - Sé que lo que os voy a contar suena increíble, que me tomaréis por loco pero, os he visto desde hace un buen rato y me parecéis dos chicas normales.  
-¿Y eso es lo que te suena increíble?,- dijo Idina cada vez más perdida. -.  
\- Me parece que así no vas a conseguir nada, muchacho- sonrió Katherine -  
\- Está bien, escuchadme por favor y no me interrumpáis. Iré al grano. Este local no es lo que parece, se trata de una tapadera.  
-¿Tapadera? - Inquirió Kathy con curiosidad - explícanos eso.  
\- Tienen tráfico de drogas o prostitución...- preguntó Idina que ahora si se sentía muy alarmada. -  
\- Ojalá se tratase de eso,- repuso el chico bastante nervioso - contra eso se podría luchar con más facilidad.  
\- Pero ¿nos dirás de una vez de lo que se trata?,- le preguntó Katherine que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -

 

El muchacho volvió a ojear a su alrededor por enésima vez y les hizo una seña de que se acercasen, ambas lo hicieron y él les susurró.

\- Se trata de seres sobrenaturales, no están muertos y se alimentan de la sangre de sus víctimas.  
-¿Vampiros?,- creyó adivinar Idina elevando el tono por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. -  
-¡Chissss!- se apresuró a acallarla el chico. -Si, de eso se trata.  
\- Mira tío ¡estás como una regadera!- rió Kathy que pasó a ignorarle para dirigirse a su prima. -Anda Idina vámonos, se hace tarde y debemos encontrar a Kerria y Amatista.  
\- Debéis creerme, he hecho averiguaciones. ¿Por qué os creéis que llevo esta cruz al cuello? - Insistió él con un gesto y tono cada vez más nervioso.-  
\- Mira, de verdad nos eres simpático, pero mejor será que nos marchemos, es muy tarde ¿sabes?- Le respondió Idina reuniendo toda su paciencia para prometer a desgana, más por librarse de él que otra cosa. - Si vienes mañana ya hablaremos.  
\- Al menos prometer que iréis con cuidado.- Les pidió el muchacho visiblemente preocupado. - Por lo menos mañana vendrá un amigo mío experto en estos temas, él sabrá que hacer.  
\- Descuida, ¡siempre lo hacemos!- rio Kathy que, con algo de curiosidad, le preguntó. - Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? , aun no nos has dicho tu nombre…  
\- Me llamo Karl- repuso secamente éste que miraba de nuevo en todas direcciones diríase que con creciente intranquilidad. -

 

La joven se volvió hacia su prima e hizo ademán de presentarla. Idina estaba mirando distraídamente hacia otro sitio para tratar de aguantarse la risa.

\- Bueno Karl, Me llamo Katherine, y ésta es mi prima Idi... - fue a decirle el nombre pero al girarse el muchacho había desaparecido. -  
\- ¡Pues si que nos ha dejado plantadas!- rio Idina.- Habrá ido a cazar vampiros, ¡Buuu! - susurró al oído de su prima en tono burlón. -  
\- Será mejor que encontremos a estas dos y nos vayamos de aquí- la apremió Kathy que no tenía ganas de reírse precisamente. Eso de que la dejasen colgada de aquella manera no le hacía ninguna gracia. – Anda vamos.

 

Las dos primas se salieron de la pista dirigiéndose hacia los asientos que ocupaban sus compañeras, pero ni Amatista, ni Kerria estaban allí. Ésta última había ido al encuentro de su amiga. Entró en el baño pero allí no había nadie. Salió tratando de mirar en la pista de baile y una mano se posó tras su hombro. Sobresaltada se giró pero se tranquilizó enseguida al descubrir que era precisamente la persona que andaba buscando.

 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Kerria. - Me tenías preocupada.  
\- Estoy bien,- sonrió su contertulia que añadió con un tono algo misterioso. - Ven conmigo, deseo enseñarte una cosa.  
-¿El qué?, es tarde y Kathy e Idina nos quizás nos estén buscando.- Objetó su amiga. -  
\- Es sólo un momento- le insistió su interlocutora con una expresión algo extraña. - Sígueme…

 

Kerria cedió acompañándola a través de unos intrincados pasillos, le parecía que su amiga estaba algo enigmática. Amatista lucía ahora su foulard alrededor del cuello y estaba más arreglada. Pero la notaba un poco pálida, quizás sería aquella mortecina luz que mal iluminaba el camino. Llegaron a una puertecita que su guía abrió, dando paso a una habitación provista tan sólo de un sofá...

\- Siéntate un momento- le pidió Amatista. -

 

Sin comprender de qué iba aquello Kerria se sentó y su amiga se sentó con ella, muy pegada. Demasiado para lo que ella solía estilar.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa- le susurró Amatista. -  
\- Tú dirás - le respondió su compañera cada vez más extrañada de esa actitud. -  
\- Quizás sea algo personal, pero, me gustaría que pudieras contestarme con sinceridad, Kerria…  
\- Pregúntamelo y veremos- dijo ésta realmente desconcertada. -  
-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que eras homosexual?..- le soltó de pronto su amiga. -

 

Kerria se quedó perpleja por esa pregunta lanzada tan a quemarropa pero decidió contestarla con naturalidad.

\- A los doce años comencé a darme cuenta de que me atraían algunas de mis compañeras, aunque entonces no le di importancia. Fue a los catorce cuando mis amigas ya estaban empezando a salir con chicos. En cambio yo sólo deseaba estar con chicas, mi primer amor fue una chica dos años mayor que yo. Claro que fue algo platónico porque ella nunca lo supo. Yo la veía muchas veces en el vestuario y tenía que disimular para que no me sorprendiera mirándola al cambiarse cuando coincidíamos. - Sonrió fugazmente al acordarse y recobró la seriedad al preguntar -... ¿pero a qué viene eso?  
\- Tú has sido muy sincera y te lo agradezco.- Sonrió Amatista aferrándola de una mano. - Y ahora voy a serlo yo...sólo una pregunta más. ¿Crees posible que haya gente que pueda descubrir eso mismo con más edad?  
\- Si,- repuso Kerria con seguridad aunque se sentía cada vez más desorientada por la actitud de su amiga según añadía. - Incluso hay personas que han tenido varias relaciones con el otro sexo y un día descubren que tienen inclinaciones que no se habían atrevido a confesarse.  
\- Esta noche me ha ocurrido algo así,- le confesó Amatista mirando a los ojos de su amiga. -Cuando fui al servicio, me encontré con otra chica allí. Me miró, la miré y sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos besando. ¡Y he descubierto que me encanta!

 

Su oyente se quedó perpleja por aquella revelación, ¡no podía creerlo! , conocía a su interlocutora y nunca le había dado esa impresión y eso que ella solía tener cierta experiencia en descubrir chicas con sus mismas inclinaciones sexuales.

\- Has bebido mucho Amatista - le contestó con calma. - Eso te puede haber hecho perder la cabeza. No pasa nada, no significa que seas gay, ni mucho menos.  
\- Eso no es todo- le confesó ésta agregando. - Esa chica es lo de menos, sólo me ha abierto el camino. Dime una cosa Kerria, si tú y yo no fuéramos amigas. Si me encontrases un día en una discoteca como ésta ¿Te resultaría atractiva? Tengo que saberlo, o mejor dicho, cuando nos conocimos ¿te sentiste atraída físicamente por mí?

 

La interpelada guardó un embarazoso silencio, no sabía que decir ¿Y si Amatista la estuviera probando? ¿Y si fuera una broma? Pero la mirada que la notaba no parecía tener que ver con eso.

\- Sé sincera por favor, somos amigas - le pidió su contertulia confesando visiblemente aturdida. -Estoy hecha un lío y es importante para mí.  
\- Bueno, si te digo la verdad, no pensé mucho en eso, yo entonces salía con Debbie. Y tú, eres la hija de unos amigos de mis padres, no lo pensé siquiera.- Añadió pese a que eso no era del todo cierto. -  
\- Pues dímelo ahora - le pidió Amatista apremiantemente. - ¿Crees que soy bonita?  
\- Si, claro que sí, todos los chicos se mueren por ti. - La animó su contertulia juzgando que esa réplica era lo suficientemente diplomática.-  
\- Menos uno- repuso Amatista con el tono más alicaído. -

 

Kerria sonrió aliviada, ¡ya sabía de lo que se trataba! Era por su hermano, Amatista pasaba por una crisis de auto estima. Decidió tranquilizarla.

-¡No seas tonta mujer!, eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo imponente, lo que ocurre es que mi hermano no se entera de nada, pero lo hará.  
-¿Tú te hubieses enrollado conmigo de haber sido una desconocida?- le inquirió su amiga con visible interés. -  
\- Claro- sonrió Kerria que para desdramatizar añadió con fingida melosidad. - Estás muy buena. ¿Lo sabías?  
-¿Y por qué no lo probamos?,- le susurró su contertulia dejándola pasmada. - Vamos, yo tengo mucha curiosidad, siempre la he tenido pero no quería reconocerlo. Por favor Kerria, me resistí al principio con esa chica pero luego me dejé llevar y fue maravilloso.  
-¿Pero que estás diciendo?- rio su amiga observándola incrédula -, es una broma ¿verdad?..  
-¡Te lo suplico! - exclamó Amatista arrodillándose a su lado. Su compañera la miraba atónita y sin saber como actuar mientras escuchaba cada vez más asombrada. - Hace mucho tiempo que te miro con deseo. No te has dado cuenta porque siempre he utilizado a tu hermano para desviar la atención. Tenía miedo y vergüenza, pero esta noche he conseguido superarlo. Esperé la ocasión de que estuviéramos a solas.- Mientras hablaba se había despojado de la parte superior del vestido dejando sus pechos al aire para preguntar con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos. - Mírame bien Kerria. ¿Acaso no te gusto?

 

La aludida, perpleja y bastante envarada, trataba de apartarse de allí pero su amiga no la dejaba.

\- Esto ya ha ido muy lejos, por favor Amatista - le dijo tratando de ponerse seria. -  
\- Sé que te gusto Kerria, te he visto mirarme cuando estabamos desnudas y tú también me gustas a mí, por favor, probémoslo. Tú sabes hacérselo a otra mujer, yo me dejaré llevar. Hazlo por mí, no quiero tener esa experiencia con una desconocida, a ti te quiero, como amiga y como amante.- Y dicho esto acercó sus labios a los de su amiga y los unió en un beso cálido y prolongado. -

 

La muchacha estaba aturdida, no sabía como actuar, a ella le gustaba Amatista, incluso físicamente, pero no para hacer el amor con ella. Había demasiadas cosas que lo impedían, la consideraba casi como a una hermana. No obstante se dejó besar, quizás con ese beso se le pasase aquello, pero la boca de ésta se abrió y su lengua buscó entre la boca de Kerria, casi sin darse cuenta estaban las dos una sobre otra en el sofá. Amatista acariciando ardorosamente los pechos de su amiga. Kerria notaba un placer extraño, muy sensual, no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado, pero a la vez sabía que eso que hacían no estaba bien. Su improvisada amante la besó en uno de los pezones y no pudo reprimir un jadeo.

 

-¡Te quiero a ti y no a tu hermano- repuso Amatista entre jadeos excitados. - Hagamos el amor aquí. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, Kerria!  
\- Me gustas Amatista, y eso me asusta - reconoció ésta con la voz entrecortada. - Por favor no sigas, no podré contenerme más.  
\- No lo hagas y dame placer- le pidió ésta con voz melosa en tanto lamía su cuello. -¡Quiero tenerte!

 

Kerria sintió algo que arañaba su cuello, se apartó pero su compañera seguía intentando besarla con insistencia. En ese instante sintió algo desagradable, como si despertase de un sueño cálido y maravilloso encontrándose en un camastro incómodo y helado.

 

-¡Basta ya! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Amatista - exclamó incorporándose del sofá.- Estamos cometiendo un grave error, tú estás confundida y yo.- Pero entonces se le heló la expresión en la cara al ver a su amiga mirarla con los ojos enrojecidos y un par de finos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca. -  
\- Tú no lo entiendes - le susurró Amatista con un desagradable gorgoteo - te necesito Kerria.- Trató de abrazarla pero su amiga saltó del sofá levantándose. -  
-¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!- le chilló bastante asustada. - ¡Basta ya!  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – y esa risa acompañada de una estruendosa carcajada fue la única respuesta de su interlocutora. -

 

Su compañera se sentía violentísima ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión y el deseo sexual con la que creía era su mejor amiga y todo había resultado ser una broma de pésimo gusto. Miró a Amatista de nuevo y no había ni rastro de colmillos ni de enrojecimiento en los ojos. Pero su voz parecía tomada por el alcohol.

\- Vamos Kerria, era una broma mujer. ¿No te ha hecho gracia? Creía que tenías sentido del humor.  
-¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?- le chilló la joven completamente histérica. - ¿Qué pretendías con esto?  
\- Nada, tan sólo divertirme un rato, tonta,- repuso Amatista sin poder parar de reír. - Si te hubieras visto la cara cuando te he dicho, me gustas Kerria, ja, ja, ja. No dirás que no soy buena actriz.

 

Visiblemente furiosa, la interpelada abofeteó a su compañera con fuerza cruzándola la cara y chillándole muy alterada.

-¡No tolero que nadie, me oyes, nadie, se burle de mí así!  
\- Perdóname mujer- respondió Amatista ya seria tapándose la cara que ahora tenía enrojecida. - No creí que fuera a molestarte tanto. Me he pasado un poco, eso es todo. En mi internado una vez le hice algo parecido a otra chica que era como tú.  
-¿Y me lo dices así? Tan tranquila - balbuceó su interlocutora a punto de llorar para sentenciar entre sollozos. -¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!

 

Kerria salió corriendo de la estancia sintiéndose muy humillada y Amatista la siguió, estaba mareada pero con todo y con eso le dio alcance pues su amiga no sabía salir de ese laberinto de pasillos.

\- Vamos, no seas niña. Mañana te reirás de esto.  
-¡No vuelvas a hablarme!- le espetó ésta muy enfadada, sentenciando. - Mañana mismo me vuelvo a mi casa.

 

Logró por fin salir a la pista de baile, su interlocutora la siguió y le dio alcance justo cuando llegaba a sus sillones, allí esperaban Kathy e Idina que se sorprendieron por como llegaba Kerria. Lloraba al borde del histerismo, y Amatista llegó inmediatamente después agarrándola de un brazo.

\- Bueno, ya te he pedido perdón, no seas estúpida.  
-¡Suéltame!- le chilló Kerria girándose al tiempo que apartaba el brazo de su otrora amiga con agresividad. -No vuelvas a tocarme o te parto la cara.  
-¿Pero que os pasa? - Terció Katherine atónita. -  
-¿Tú a mí?- rio Amatista con desdén ignorando aquella pregunta - me gustaría ver si te atreves...- añadió en tono desafiante. -  
\- Ya basta por favor,- intervino Idina interponiéndose entre ambas -¿qué os ha pasado?  
\- ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí y volverme a mi casa! - Sollozó Kerria. -  
\- Pero mañana tenemos que volver para cantar- le objetó Kathy entre nerviosa sorprendida y asustada por lo que oía. -  
-¡Yo no, no quiero saber nada más del grupo, ni de ella! - Señaló a Amatista que estaba siendo sujetada por Idina.-  
\- Pues vete, ¿quién te necesita?- respondió la joven francesa con desdén escupiendo casi con regocijo. -¡Maldita tortillera del demonio! ¡Vuélvete con la zorra de Debbie!

 

Idina y Kathy se quedaron petrificadas, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo pero jamás habían visto a ninguna comportarse de ese modo. Apenas pudieron evitar que su prima, hecha una furia, saltase como un resorte golpeando a Amatista en la cara, ésta retrocedió por el impacto teniendo que sujetarse a una columna para no caer. Se rehizo enseguida casi sin acusar el golpe y trató de agarrar a Kerria para devolverle el puñetazo, pero tanto Idina como Kathy lo impidieron sujetándola.

 

-¡Ya basta por el amor de Dios! ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? - Gritó Idina usando todas sus fuerzas para contener a Amatista que parecía estar fuera de sí. -  
\- Si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia,- añadió Kathy pensando por el contrario que, desgraciadamente, se trataba de algo muy serio. -

 

El altercado atrajo a Deborah que llegó corriendo hasta allí para serenar los ánimos, tras ella venía Sarah.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Debbie a Kerria que no respondió. -

 

Las chicas se detuvieron, Amatista pareció calmase también en tanto que Sarah se dirigió a ellas con un tono entre admonitorio y amenazador.

\- Este club es para gente civilizada, no sé que pasa entre vosotras pero no admitimos peleas de nadie, os debo rogar que os marchéis. Mañana, si estáis más calmadas volved. Debbie, llévalas a su hotel.  
\- Sí, claro Sarah- asintió ésta con cara de circunstancias para pedirle al grupo. – Haced el favor de seguidme.

 

Las chicas obedecieron, las dos protagonistas del altercado tratando de evitarse y Kathy e Idina asustadas y muy avergonzadas por aquella situación. Deborah las llevó en la limusina de vuelta a su apartamento y se despidió lo más amablemente que pudo. Las chicas subieron a su piso y Kerria sacó sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con Amatista.

 

\- Idina, ¿puedes dejarme dormir con Kathy esta noche?,- le pidió Kerria. -  
\- Si, claro- repuso ésta sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. - Llevaré mis cosas a la otra habitación.

 

Hicieron el cambio e Idina pasó a compartir habitación con Amatista, sin más explicaciones se fueron a la cama. En la habitación de las dos muchachas, la francesa se acostó sin mediar palabra. Su amiga le preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?...  
\- No sabe aguantar una broma- repuso secamente su contertulia justificándose. - Le pedí disculpas pero mira como ha reaccionado.  
\- Yo sólo te he oído insultarla, Amatista – respondió su compañera que insistió ahora de forma más seria. -¿Qué le has hecho para que se ponga sí?

 

La interpelada le hizo un breve resumen, omitiendo algún que otro detalle desagradable. Pero aun así se ganó la reprobación de Idina.

 

\- Es una broma muy cruel. ¿Por qué le has hecho eso? Creía que erais muy buenas amigas.  
\- Y yo- sonrió Amatista alegando con sorna. - ¿No presume siempre de estar abierta a todo? En el fondo tenía ganas de que le propusiera algo así, ahora sé que no puedo fiarme de ella. Y vosotras tampoco deberíais, quién no nos dice que no está metida en la misma cama que Katherine con el cuento de que quiere que alguien la consuele. Kathy es una chica muy guapa y puede que Kerria no sepa resistir la tentación.- Añadió con palpable mala intención. -  
-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¡Somos primas! - se escandalizó Idina. -  
\- Déjame dormir- repuso ésta sin más. - Me duele mucho la cabeza y no me siento bien…  
\- Pero Amatista, no puedes dejar las cosas así - insistió su amiga atónita por lo que escuchaba -....  
\- Hasta mañana - rezongó ésta que ya no quiso charlar más. -

 

En el otro cuarto y entre lloros Kerria también le contó a Kathy lo ocurrido. Ésta se quedó muda de espanto. Pudo reaccionar para abrazar a su prima que lloraba sin poder parar.

 

-¡Nunca lo habría creído de ella, y decía que era mi amiga!- sollozaba desconsolada. -  
\- Ha bebido mucho, no está acostumbrada, no sabía lo que hacía, estoy segura - le respondió Kathy tratando de calmarla. - Verás cómo mañana se arrepiente de todo y te pide perdón.  
\- No es tan sencillo- balbuceó Kerria moviendo la cabeza entre lágrimas. - No podré olvidar lo que me ha hecho.  
\- Todo se arreglará mañana - le susurró su prima con suavidad - ahora intenta dormirte.- 

Y tras un rato más su compañera de cuarto lo intentó conciliando el sueño casi al alba.

 

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron tarde, Kathy e Idina fueron las primeras, Kerria lo hizo casi a las dos y Amatista aun seguía encerrada en su cuarto.

 

\- Estuvo muy rara ayer noche - les contó Idina con evidente inquietud. - Me despertó varias veces, sudaba mucho y murmuraba en sueños. Debe de tener fiebre pues la frente le ardía, no quise despertarla por si dormir le hacía bien  
\- Algo le pasa y no es normal- intervino Kathy. - Aguardaremos a que se despierte.

 

Esperaron un par de horas más, por fin, a las cuatro, su compañera se levantó. Estaba muy desmejorada, pálida y arrastraba los pies de forma lastimosa. Se sentó en la mesa dejándose caer como si fuera un fardo. Idina le preguntó muy preocupada.

 

-¿Estás mejor que ayer?..  
-¿Ayer?- musitó Amatista con la mirada perdida -, me siento como si me hubiera pasado un ejército por encima.  
\- Tienes que comer algo - le dijo Kathy alejándose hacia la cocina. - Ahora te traigo un poco de comida.

 

Ésta asintió débilmente, miraba a sus compañeras que tenían esbozada la preocupación en el rostro. Miró a Kerria que no le dirigió la palabra, sólo le devolvió una expresión llena de enfado, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Amatista estaba confusa, creyó recordar un sueño que tuvo con ella ayer. Kathy entre tanto regresó con algo de comida. Amatista dio varios bocados a un pedazo de pan con queso y le supieron acartonados. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragarlos pero se sintió mal. Corrió al servicio y devolvió. Las chicas se miraron preocupadas.

 

\- Convendría llamar al médico - opinó Idina. -  
\- Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué opinas tú, Kerria? - Le inquirió Kathy a su prima, que había vuelto a entrar, pero no respondió, e enseguida la insistió con tono conciliador. - Vamos mujer, no es momento para eso ahora. Cuando Amatista se encuentre mejor lo hablaremos todas.  
-¡No hay nada de que hablar!- repuso secamente la aludida.- Me voy a ir en el próximo tren para casa.  
\- No, por favor, no te vayas- le pidió Idina. - No ahora, danos un poco de tiempo para ver si lo de Amatista es algo serio.  
\- Me es exactamente igual - respondió Kerria en tono desabrido. - Además sois dos, podréis cuidarla, yo no quiero saber nada más de ella.  
\- No piensas lo que dices - le respondió Kathy moviendo la cabeza con reprobación. -  
-¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?,- estalló su prima que se metió en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo. -

 

Tanto Idina como Kathy se miraron visiblemente preocupadas sin saber qué hacer, en eso Amatista regresó del baño.

-¿Estás mejor?- Le inquirió Katherine con tono suave.-  
\- Necesito acostarme un rato – murmuró su amiga. -  
-¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?- le preguntó Kathy -.  
\- No, gracias, sólo quiero descansar un rato más.  
-¿Y comer algo? - Le ofreció Idina. - Puedo prepararte alguna cosa ligera, una sopa.  
\- No, no tengo hambre - contestó Amatista a desgana, pidiéndoles casi con un susurro - dejadme por favor.

 

Se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Media hora después Kerria salía del suyo con su maleta hecha, Idina se apresuró a detenerla.

\- Por favor, te ruego que lo reconsideres.  
-¡Déjame pasar o perderé el tren!- le espetó ésta con cara de pocos amigos. -  
\- Nos conocemos desde niñas. Nunca te he pedido nada, sólo hazme este favor.- Insistió la joven interponiéndose en la puerta. -  
-¡He dicho que te apartes!,- chilló su interlocutora quitándola de en medio con un empujón que dio con Idina en el suelo. 

 

Kathy corrió a ayudarla a levantarse en tanto que Kerria se quedó paralizada. Había sido un ataque de rabia repentino del que se había arrepentido al instante y se disculpó enseguida.

-Perdóname Idina, ¿te he hecho daño?  
\- No pasa nada, estoy bien - trató de decir ésta aparentando normalidad aunque parecía resentirse un poco de la cadera. -  
\- Lo siento de veras, estoy furiosa necesito pensar - balbuceó su prima poniéndose a llorar.- 

 

Kerria se sentía terriblemente mal por ese acto irreflexivo fruto de su rabia, ahora su conciencia tomaba el control nuevamente, lo suficiente como para pensar que el comportamiento de Amatista no era en absoluto normal. Tan absurdo y reprobable como el suyo propio al hacer a su pobre prima el blanco de su enfado. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos, sin poder parar de llorar. Idina y Kathy abrazaron confortadóramente a su prima y ésta se desahogó sintiéndose mejor.

-¿Cómo está Amatista?- pudo preguntar al fin. -  
\- Se acostó hace ya un rato y está encerrada en la habitación. No quiere comer, me preocupa mucho,- reconoció Idina a la que ya se le había pasado el dolor del golpe más concernida por su prima y por su amiga que por ella misma. -  
\- Quizás ayer alguien le pudo dar alguna droga y por eso ha actuado así- conjeturó Katherine no menos inquieta. -  
\- Es posible- admitió Kerria recordando además que su compañera bebió mucho. - Esperaremos a que se levante, quizás esté mejor.  
\- Tenemos que estar unidas - le pidió Idina animando a sus compañeras con resolución - de cosas peores hemos salido, chicas.

 

Las dos asintieron, Kerria, más calmada, llevó sus cosas de nuevo a la habitación. Las chicas esperaron, nerviosas. Las horas pasaron y llegó el atardecer. Y por fin Amatista salió de su cuarto.

\- Hola- musitó. -  
-¿Estás mejor?,- le preguntó Idina con un claro gesto de preocupación. -  
\- Si claro,- sonrió Amatista que desde luego parecía estar en bastantes mejores condiciones. -  
-¿Tienes hambre?- le inquirió Kathy con interés. -  
\- No, no tengo, pero estoy bien, de verdad.- Insistió la muchacha que dejó nuevamente perplejas a todas con lo siguiente que dijo. - Me gustaría volver al club esta noche.  
\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- intervino Kerria hablándola por fin. - ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer?- añadió molesta. -  
-¿Ayer? - Amatista la miró extrañada y la inquirió - ¿qué pasó ayer?  
\- Me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas - contestó su contertulia con una sonrisa irónica. -  
-¿Si no recuerdo el qué? Sólo me acuerdo de que fui al servicio porque me sentía mal, tenías razón, no debí beber tantas copas.- Respondió su contertulia aparentemente sin recordar nada en absoluto. -

 

Kerria la miraba confusa, su interlocutora se dirigía a ella como si nada hubiera pasado entre las dos, quizás sería más fácil dejar las cosas así. Idina pronto intervino para apaciguar definitivamente las cosas.

 

\- Amatista está confusa, bebió más de la cuenta ayer y le sentó muy mal, no sabe ni lo que hizo. Vamos Kerria, déjalo estar.  
-¿Qué tienes que dejar estar?- le interrogó Amatista que ahora comenzaba a preocuparse queriendo saber. - ¿Hice algo malo ayer?..  
\- Malo no es la palabra- repuso Kerria casi con un susurro para convenir. - Idina tiene razón, mejor vamos a olvidarlo.  
\- No comprendo nada- dijo su amiga completamente perdida en tanto se atusaba el pelo. -  
-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?,- le inquirió Kathy fijándose en su cuello. - Tienes una herida.

 

La muchacha se acercó a ella y descubrió dos señales de marcas en el cuello se miró con Idina que también se acercó a verlas, pero Amatista se apartó, molesta.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el cuello?,- le preguntó Idina -  
\- Nada, habrá sido algún mosquito- repuso la muchacha deseosa de cambiar de tema. – Bueno, ¿os venís a la discoteca o no? Yo voy a ir.  
\- Esto no me gusta nada. No conviene que la dejemos sola,- les susurró una cada vez más preocupada Kerria a sus primas para luego añadir en voz alta. - Nosotras vamos también.

 

Éstas asintieron a su vez, las cuatro se arreglaron y tomaron un taxi. Ese vehículo las llevó al club, ya eran las diez y acababan de abrir. Pasaron sin siquiera pagar entrada pues Deborah las esperaba en la puerta.

\- Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto- sonrió - ¿Está todo mejor que ayer?  
\- Si claro- respondió Amatista mirándola intensamente para aseverar - todo está bien.  
\- Estupendo - respondió Debbie mirándola fijamente también según las invitaba. – Pasad, Sarah quiere veros...

 

Las guió hasta los camerinos. Aquella hermosa mujer aguardaba ataviada con un traje rojo muy ajustado. Sonreía clavando en las chicas esa mirada fría. Debbie parecía tener su misma expresión.

 

\- Tuvisteis mucho éxito ayer, si os parece bien, podríais repetir la actuación.- Les propuso esa imponente morena con mucha amabilidad. -

 

Las muchachas guardaron un envarado silencio, Idina hizo ademán de disculparse por lo de la noche pasada pero Kathy se adelantó respondiendo a la pregunta.

\- Si claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué opináis vosotras?- inquirió al resto de las chicas. -

Las demás asintieron, Amatista intervino dirigiéndose a Sarah.

\- Tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día.  
\- Ve con Debbie, ella te llevará al bar, allí te darán algo. Las demás si queréis preparaos para la actuación.  
\- No tardes Amatista - le pidió Idina aliviada de que su amiga tuviera ganas de tomar algo por fin. -

 

Ésta asintió y siguió a Deborah que la llevó por los corredores hasta una pequeña habitación que recordaba vagamente.

\- Esta no es el bar - objetó la joven visiblemente confusa. -  
\- Pero tú has dicho que tenías hambre, ¿no es así?- sonrió Deborah susurrándola de forma insinuante. -Yo sé cómo saciar tu apetito, Amatista.

Y sin pronunciar más palabras la hizo sentarse en el sofá y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?,- le preguntó la muchacha que se sentía extraña -.  
\- Darte de comer- repuso Debbie bajándose el traje y descubriendo sus pechos para invitar a su interlocutora. - Bebe de mí. Vamos, sáciate conmigo.

 

Entonces Deborah se hizo una pequeña herida con las uñas de la que manó un hilillo de sangre. Amatista quiso resistirse a ello pero algo le obligaba a llevarse uno de los pezones de Debbie a la boca. Sin poderlo evitar succionó con avidez. Deborah jadeó excitada y besó el cuello de Amatista. Ésta clavó sus dientes en el pezón de ella haciendo que un hilo de sangre cayese por el pecho y bebió. Entre tanto dos mujeres más habían entrado en la sala, eran morenas y de pelo corto. Miraban a las otras dos chicas con una expresión de deseo, sus ojos lucían ambarinos y dos colmillos las sobresalían de sus bocas. Separándose, las muchachas se unieron a cada una de ellas en una orgiástica celebración. Amatista accedió a los pechos de su pareja bebiendo igual que con Deborah, entre tanto sentía un agudo pinchazo en el cuello. Deborah experimentó la misma sensación nutriéndose de idéntica manera. Terminada aquella especie de ceremonia Tanto Amatista como Debbie se arreglaron y volvieron hacia el camerino.

 

Habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Las chicas tuvieron que salir al escenario sin Amatista.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Kathy preocupada. -  
\- Tendremos que actuar sin ella- terció Kerria visiblemente inquieta a su vez. – Supongo que estará con Debbie cenando algo. Ya la buscaremos más tarde.  
-¡Qué remedio nos queda!- suspiró Idina. -

 

El público estaba congregado ya, con aplausos las instaron a comenzar. Las chicas cantaron lo mejor que pudieron para suplir la ausencia de su compañera. Al término del concierto volvieron al camerino y allí las esperaba Amatista.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- la recriminó Kathy visiblemente molesta. - Hemos tenido que cantar sin ti.  
\- Tenía hambre- repuso la aludida sonriendo sin parecer preocupada por su ausencia. -Ya estoy mucho mejor.  
\- Me alegro- intervino Idina tratando de calmar las cosas - espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
\- Si. Esperémoslo- añadió Kerria deseosa de mostrarse conciliadora. - Anda, vamos a tomar algo al bar, pero esta vez sin alcohol.  
\- Prometido- sonrió Amatista añadiendo convencida - hay cosas mejores para pasárselo bien. Me he dado cuenta de eso.

 

Su contertulia sonrió aliviada, parecía que su amiga había aprendido al fin la lección. Las cuatro fueron hasta el bar y pidieron unos zumos. Sin embargo Amatista no probaba el suyo. Kerria trató de limar las asperezas que pudieran quedar.

-¡Vamos mujer! , tampoco hay que ser tan radical, un zumo te vendrá bien.

 

Su amiga asintió dándole un pequeño sorbo. Idina entre tanto vio al muchacho de la otra noche bailando despreocupadamente y se lo dijo a Kathy.

\- Vamos a verle- sonrió ésta - tengo ganas de reírme un poco, veremos que se le ocurre hoy.  
\- No os peleéis ¿eh?,- sonrió Idina dirigiéndose a Kerria y Amatista como si de dos niñas se tratasen. -  
\- Descuida- repuso Amatista devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque su mirada estaba extrañamente apagada y fría. -

 

Idina no se dio cuenta de eso y siguió a Katherine que ya se había alejado hacia el chico, llegaron ambas y le preguntaron conteniendo las sonrisas.

-¿Te has encontrado muchos vampiros esta noche, Karl? - Inquirió Kathy por saludo. -

No obstante el muchacho la miró con un extraño gesto, su mirada parecía perdida y ya no llevaba aquella cruz al cuello.

-¿Vampiros? ¡Qué tontería!- pudo replicar con tono algo frío, más cuando quiso saber.- ¿Vosotras quienes sois?

Las dos muchachas se miraron sorprendidas. Fue Idina quién le recordó.

\- Somos las chicas de ayer ¿No nos recuerdas? , te acercaste para contarnos que esto estaba lleno de vampiros.  
\- Me estaréis confundiendo con otro- repuso secamente. - Disculpadme por favor.

 

Le vieron alejarse y entablar conversación con uno de los porteros, parecía que estaba hablando de ellas puesto que ese gorila las miró con una expresión bastante hostil alejándose después.

\- Aquí está ocurriendo algo muy raro, y no me gusta nada.- Declaró Kathy ahora con gesto preocupado. -  
-¿Pero el qué?,- le preguntó Idina con gesto desconcertado - yo tengo esa misma sensación y no entiendo el por qué.

 

Entre tanto Amatista charlaba con Kerria en un tono muy amable. Ésta se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a su cauce. Deborah se unió a ellas, parecía incluso que sus relaciones con entre las dos chicas habían mejorado, eso alegró aún más a su amiga.

\- Podemos ir a la sala de dentro, hay unas personas que desean conoceros.- Propuso jovialmente Debbie. -  
\- Por mí está bien. ¿Son promotores?- inquirió Amatista con sumo interés. -  
\- Algo por el estilo- respondió la morena muchacha. -  
\- Voy a avisar a las chicas- les dijo Kerria - así iremos todas.  
\- Vente tú conmigo y que las llame Amatista - le pidió Deborah que al ver la cara de extrañeza de Kerria le susurró. - Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. Es importante.

 

La joven asintió, efectivamente la otra componente del grupo se ofreció a buscar a las demás. Así, ambas chicas entraron por el corredor, Deborah iba a buen paso.

\- Espera Debbie. ¿No querías hablar de algo?..  
\- Cuando estemos lejos de la pista- repuso Deborah. -

 

Kerria decidió seguirla pues tenía curiosidad, su guía se detuvo ante una puerta y entonces se volvió hacia ella.

 

\- Lo que tenía que decirte es que, detrás de esta puerta tenéis la oportunidad de vuestras vidas, Kerria. Quería venir contigo a solas, porque esta gente que nos aguarda son personas muy influyentes y poderosas.  
-¿Son magnates discográficos o algo así?- inquirió Kerria nerviosa. -  
\- Digamos que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa.- Le susurró Deborah aconsejándola. - Ante todo debes estar tranquila y no preocuparte. Te ofrecerán unirte a su club, que es muy selecto...  
-¿Que club?,- preguntó la chica cada vez más intrigada. -  
\- Ahora lo verás. Tú vente conmigo,- la animó jovialmente su amiga abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar.-

 

Kerria entró en una sala más amplia que las otras que había visitado anteriormente. Allí esperaban dos chicas morenas con el pelo corto que la observaron con miradas inquisitivas. Estaba también el señor Ferak, con una planta imponente y llevando una larga capa negra, su miraba paralizaba. Deborah cerró la puerta tras ellas. Kerria estaba un poco intimidada pero trató de conservar la calma. En eso le habló aquel tipo.

 

\- Me alegro que haya aceptado nuestra invitación. Imagino que Deborah le habrá hablado ya de nuestra oferta.  
\- Si, algo me ha adelantado - sonrió Kerria que vio acercarse a ella a las dos chicas morenas. - ¿En qué consiste exactamente?  
\- En el poder más absoluto que pueda existir- repuso Ferak. -  
-¿Cómo?,- sonrió Kerria sin comprender. -  
-¿No te gustaría ser eternamente joven y bonita? Cantar durante innumerables años teniendo como fans decenas de generaciones…

 

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ese hombre, su interlocutora se rio y creyó comprender de lo que se trataba.

-¿Quieren hacernos una grabación holográfica? ¡Eso ya está más que inventado señor Ferak!

 

Ese tipo también sonrió, pero su sonrisa era tan siniestra que a Kerria se le borró la suya. Sin que casi lo hubiese advertido aquellas dos chicas estaban junto a ella sujetándole de las muñecas con suavidad.

-¿A qué se refiere usted?,- preguntó tratando de soltarse con disimulo y creciente inquietud. -  
\- Me refiero a la vida eterna.- Explicó Ferak. -  
\- Escúcheme, si está usted de broma lamento decirle que no tengo tiempo que perder.- Respondió la joven tratando de marcharse pero las dos chicas se aferraron a ella con una tremenda fuerza y sonriendo lascivamente. -  
\- Nuestra oferta no se puede rechazar tan fácilmente.- Sonrió Ferak mostrando entonces unos colmillos enormes en su boca. -

 

Kerria se quedó petrificada, además de eso, el color de los ojos de aquel hombre había pasado del castaño al amarillo sin que lo hubiera notado. Trató de soltarse pero no podía, mirando de soslayo a ambas chicas descubrió horrorizada el mismo cambio.

\- Debbie, ¿qué ocurre aquí?- gritó aterrorizada - ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?..  
\- No es ninguna broma Kerria, cariño - sonrió ella mostrando sus colmillos. -  
-¡No, soltadme!- chillo la chica cada vez más asustada. -

 

Ferak hizo un gesto y las dos mujeres vampiro obedecieron de mala gana. Empujando a Kerria al centro de la habitación, ésta se veía rodeada por un grupo de seres de pesadilla. Trataba de buscar el momento más adecuado para escapar por la puerta. Finalmente en un momento de distracción de Deborah, que custodiaba la puerta, saltó sobre ella y abrió para encontrarse de bruces con Amatista.

 

-¡Amatista, gracias a Dios!- sollozó Kerria advirtiéndole a su amiga - aquí está pasando algo muy extraño y terrible.  
-¿De verdad?- sonrió ésta empujándola nuevamente con una fuerza tremenda. La atónita chica se dio contra la pared opuesta y vio, paralizada por el terror, como su amiga enseñaba esos mismos colmillos mientras sus ojos tornaban a un color ambarino. - ¡Vamos Kerria! - le siseó casi con jovialidad - únete a nosotros. Serás joven y hermosa por siempre.  
\- No, ¿qué clase de monstruos sois todos vosotros?,- preguntó balbuceando por el terror que la embargaba. -  
\- Somos vampiros- repuso Debbie que se unió a Amatista en su avance hacia ella. - No tengas miedo, no te dolerá. Además, este es tu sueño hecho realidad. Las mujeres que más has deseado poseer estamos dispuestas a gozar contigo y a darte un placer que jamás has podido experimentar.  
-¡No, basta! - chillaba Kerria tapándose la cara con las manos, apenas pudiendo balbucear. - Dejadme en paz.

 

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levantó como una centella apartando de su camino a Amatista y a Deborah, pero fue cazada por las otras dos mujeres que la sujetaron de ambos brazos. Las que habían sido sus amigas se acercaron sin prisa pero sin pausa, relamiéndose con las miradas puestas en el cuello de su víctima...

 

Ajenas a esa situación tan crítica Idina y Kathy comentaban lo extraño que ese lugar les estaba pareciendo, la gente se marchaba, pues desde la megafonía del local se había dicho que cerraban por causas técnicas. Las luces en efecto habían perdido intensidad y la música había cesado. La gente, aburrida, desfilaba rumbo a la salida. Sólo algunos permanecían en la pista de baile y otros seguían sentados distraídamente en sus sillones.

 

\- Deberíamos irnos.- Propuso Kathy aunque enseguida se objetó - pero tenemos que encontrar a Kerria y Amatista.  
\- Pues no las veo,- repuso Idina conjeturando. - Quizás hayan salido ya...  
\- No lo creo - afirmó su prima -...Será mejor que las busquemos.

 

En eso un muchacho moreno y de mediana estatura se acercó a ellas. Era atractivo, de ojos azules y también portaba una cruz, aunque más pequeña que la que había llevado Karl. Sujetó a Idina de un brazo y susurró a ambas chicas.

\- Si no escapáis inmediatamente estaréis en peligro.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- le inquirió Kathy. - Eres el segundo que nos ha dicho eso desde ayer.  
\- Pero el que nos advirtió ayer,- añadió Idina - hoy no sabía de qué le estábamos hablando. Era un tal…  
\- Karl.- Se anticipó el muchacho desvelando con resignado horror - él también ha caído en su poder. – Guardó un leve instante de silencio para proseguir con más dinamismo. - Me llamo Kyle, y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Voy a incendiar este lugar maldito para acabar con todos los vampiros que se cobijan aquí. Salid ahora que podéis hacerlo todavía.  
\- Pero nuestras amigas están aquí- objetó Idina. -  
\- Pues si no han salido ya y siguen dentro deben de haberse unido a ellos- contestó el chico con pesar. -  
\- Yo no me voy a ir sin ellas- le advirtió Kathy con un tono lleno de resolución.-  
\- Ni yo- convino Idina - las buscaremos por esos pasillos - señaló la salida de la pista. -  
\- Muy bien, os acompañaré, pero daos prisa. Pues cuando no quede nadie estos monstruos enseñarán su verdadero rostro.  
-¿Qué tonterías son esas de que son vampiros? - Le inquirió Idina sin poder creerlo. -  
-¿No os habéis fijado que aquí no hay espejos? ¿Por qué creéis que podrá ser?,- les preguntó el chico con algo de sorna. -  
\- Yo tengo una polvera con espejo, si eso sirve- recordó Idina. -  
\- Déjamela.- Le pidió su interlocutor arrebatándosela premiosamente de las manos. La abrió y reflejó las caras de ambas muchachas así como la suya para comentar. - ¿Lo veis? funciona.  
\- Claro, refleja las imágenes de la gente- intervino Kathy con evidente sarcasmo, sentenciando - ¡menuda una tontería!  
-¿A sí?, trata de ver a cualquiera de los que están sentados - le indicó Kyle disimuladamente. -

 

Kathy apuntó hacia los sillones y miró, ¡el corazón casi le da un vuelco al ver que estos se hallaban vacíos, pero había al menos cuatro chicos y tres chicas sentados ahí!

-¡Dios mío.- Musitó espantada y todavía incrédula. - ¡No puedo verlos .No se reflejan!

Al observar lo mismo Idina se quedó también sobrecogida y preguntó con un susurro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? , son demasiados.  
\- Salid, deprisa.- Les pidió nuevamente Kyle. -  
\- No podemos dejar a nuestras amigas.- Objetó no obstante Kathy que se había quedado pálida. -  
\- Entonces vamos, disimulad – les indicó el muchacho guardándose la cruz bajo su cazadora. - No nos conocen, creerán que somos de los suyos.

 

Los tres entraron por los pasillos, anduvieron sin rumbo entre los intrincados corredores hasta que Kyle sacó una pequeña botella con agua que se iluminó azulada, emitiendo un poderoso destello.

\- Es agua bendita - les explicó - actúa como una brújula para detectar vampiros. Hacia allí,- señaló un corredor a su izquierda apremiándolas -, ¡vamos!...

 

Llegaron ante una puerta y el muchacho estaba a punto de abrirla para lanzar un cóctel molotov cuando escucharon un grito de horror. Las chicas reconocieron la voz de Kerria y decidieron entrar. De una patada de kárate Idina abrió para descubrir horrorizada a su compañera apresada por dos de aquellos horribles seres. Y lo más terrible de todo fue ver a Amatista y a Deborah transformadas en esos monstruos. Kerria pataleaba desesperada y al ver a sus amigas chilló.

 

-¡Por favor, vosotras también no!...

 

Kyle, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a aquellos seres que les miraban sorprendidos, destapó el frasquito de agua bendita y esparció su contenido sobre las dos mujeres que sujetaban a Kerria, el efecto fue inmediato, ambas ardieron entre terribles chillidos. De ser hermosas pasaron a una fealdad grotesca en tanto se consumían. La horrorizada Kerria se vio libre y corrió hacia la puerta. Ni Amatista ni Deborah salieron en su persecución al temer los efectos del agua.

 

-¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí!- les pidió el chico. -  
-¿Y Amatista y Debbie?,- preguntó Idina mientras corrían hacia la salida. -  
-¡Es tarde, son parte de ellos!- respondió Kerria entre sollozos. -

 

Pero la discoteca estaba ya cerrada, los que quedaban dentro clavaron en ellos sus miradas. Kerria, Idina, Kathy y Kyle se detuvieron. No sabían que hacer. Para su horror escucharon la voz de Ferak que salía junto con Amatista y Deborah.

 

-¡Atacad!- gritó ese tipo señalando al cuarteto con un dedo acusador a todos los chicos y chicas de la pista de baile que, en escasos segundos, mutaron su apariencia de personas normales en la de esos terribles seres. -  
-¡No nos queda más remedio que transformarnos! - Gritó Kathy a sus primas. -

 

Idina y Kerria asintieron, las tres dieron sus gritos respectivos y tras una zarabanda de luces que desconcertó a los vampiros aparecieron como Justicieras, Kyle estaba atónito.

-¿Vosotras sois las Justicieras? - Pudo preguntar si dar aún crédito a lo que veía. -  
\- Es evidente ¿no?- le respondió Kathy secamente para sentenciar. - Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora nos estamos jugando cosas más importantes que nuestras identidades.

 

El chico convino en ello. De modo que las tres chicas y su aliado se pusieron espalda contra espalda, dispuestos a rechazar los ataques del enemigo. Sin embargo fue la propia Amatista la que se acercó hacia ellos, ahora con su aspecto normal.

 

\- Chicas- sonrió de una forma aparentemente inocente. - Esto no es tan terrible como puede parecer, aquí somos razonables. No queremos haceros daño, todo lo contrario.  
\- Son por lo menos veinte - susurró Kyle a Kathy ignorando aquel intento de persuasión - pero si creáis una maniobra de distracción podremos salir de aquí...  
\- Vamos- añadió conciliatoriamente Deborah acercándose también con su aspecto normal. - Será mejor si no os resistís...  
\- Debbie, Amatista - las llamó Idina alentándolas - debéis luchar contra eso. Podréis volver a ser humanas.  
-¿Y quién quiere ser humana?- le contestó su antigua compañera de grupo con un despectivo tono. - ¡Ser débil y mortal, que estupidez! Nosotras no envejeceremos nunca.  
\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esos seres. No se puede razonar con ellos. - Les cortó Kyle-¡Vamos!

 

A su señal Idina materializó su arco disparando flechas que incendiaron la pista. Los vampiros se dispersaron temerosos del fuego. Kerria apartó a Amatista y a Debbie con una lluvia de cristales helados en tanto que Kathy lanzaba rayos de energía contra los restantes de aquellos seres. Aprovechando la confusión, corrieron dentro de la discoteca.

\- Tenemos que buscar otra salida o esperar al amanecer, entonces estarán indefensos - les informó Kyle.-

 

En su carrera entraron en una habitación que contenía numerosos ataúdes. El chico sonrió.

\- Es una suerte. Hemos encontrado su refugio. Si destruimos esto no podrán descansar durante el día - sacó una pequeña lata de parafina de su abrigo con la que los roció después la Dama del Fuego lanzó una flecha y todos los ataúdes ardieron. -  
\- Salgamos de aquí,- repuso la Dama del Hielo que, afortunadamente, ya estaba recuperada del shock que había padecido estando en poder de los vampiros. -

 

Siguieron buscando una salida pero convergieron a otra sala muy amplia, al entrar en ella y querer volverse el grupo descubrió que Amatista y Deborah junto a tres vampiros más, les cortaban el paso. Esta vez no quisieron convencerlas de palabra sino que les atacaron con furia. Eran rapidísimos, tiraron al suelo a la Dama del Fuego y Amatista la levantó en vilo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No, no la mires!- le gritó Kyle.-

 

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Idina parecía hipnotizada por aquellas pupilas amarillas. Amatista se aproximó a su cuello para morderla. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su presa reaccionó, sacando un papel que colocó en la frente de su amiga. Ésta aulló de dolor y desprendió un humo blanquecino.

\- ¡Espíritu impuro aléjate de ella! - invocó Idina en tanto Amatista caía al suelo presa de violentos espasmos. - 

 

Entre tanto Kerria bombardeaba a los otros tres vampiros con sus ataques congelantes. Había logrado detenerlos momentáneamente lo que aprovechó Kathy para enroscarle el látigo a Deborah que luchaba con una terrible fuerza.

\- ¡Idina, ponle otro! - Gritó Kyle señalando a Debbie que, pese al agarre de la Dama del Trueno, estaba a punto de soltarse. -

 

La Dama del Fuego fue rápida y repitió la operación con el mismo resultado. Kyle se acercó a las dos chicas vampirizadas y derramó sobre sus bocas y las heridas de sus cuellos un poco de agua bendita. Los aullidos de ambas se hicieron insoportables y por fin, cayeron desmayadas.

 

\- Quizás hay esperanzas para ellas - declaró el muchacho.- Como sospechaba sus transformaciones aun no son completas, como les pasa a los vampiros que arden al contacto con el agua bendita.  
-¡Tenemos que salvarlas como sea!- repuso Idina añadiendo esperanzada. – Todavía podemos lograrlo. Entre el agua y mis rituales estarán quietas por ahora.  
\- Pero si viene su vampiro jefe las volverá a dominar- añadió su interlocutor. - ¡Tenemos que destruirlo!

 

Los otros tres vampiros se habían apartado evitando el agua y no se libraron del ataque de la Dama del Hielo que atravesó a uno con su espada haciéndole estallar. Los otros dos se precipitaban hacia ella pero fueron liquidados con sendas estacas que Kyle había disparado con una ballesta portátil.

\- Vamos - indicó el chico - cerremos las puertas, nos haremos fuertes aquí hasta que amanezca.

 

Las chicas atrancaron las puertas moviendo los muebles que encontraron a mano. Después pudieron dedicar su atención a Amatista y Debbie que se removían inquietas presas de una alta fiebre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ellas?- preguntó Kathy preocupadísima y muy asustada. -  
\- Por el momento sólo tratar de mantenerlas en el lado de los humanos,- repuso Kyle que sacó de sus bolsillos unas pequeñas ristras de ajos para pedirles a las chicas. - Ponedles esto al cuello.

 

Kerria y Kathy colgaron las ristras a sus amigas. Amatista entonces despertó, respiraba trabajosamente y sólo balbuceaba.

\- ¡Quitadme esto, me vais a matar!  
\- Es por tu propio bien- le dijo Idina sujetándola de una mano para impedir que se lo quitara ella. -   
-¡No puedo respirar!- gemía su amiga con desesperación, clavando en ella una mirada de temor con sus ojos ahora de su habitual color violeta. -¡Os lo suplico!

 

Idina dudaba, le preocupaba el estado de su pobre compañera. Movida por la conmiseración estaba a punto de liberar a su amiga de aquella terrible carga para ella pero Kyle se lo impidió sujetándola de un brazo.

\- ¡No, es un truco!, eso la mantendrá de nuestro lado, no debes quitárselo.

 

Y no lo hizo, pese a ver como su compañera sollozaba y suplicaba. Aquello hacía sufrir a sus amigas pero sabían que era lo correcto. Tras un rato Amatista dejó de luchar, parecía haber recobrado el dominio de sí misma y se incorporó lentamente. Las chicas la apoyaron sobre una pared, parecía respirar mejor ahora...

\- Chicas,- pudo decir con la voz entrecortada y una mirada cargada de angustia. - No dejéis que me dominen, ¡por favor!  
\- Amatista. ¿Estás bien? - Intervino Kerria corriendo junto a ella para exclamar visiblemente emocionada.- ¡Cuanto me alegro de que por fin seas tú!

 

Kathy se dio cuenta de que Deborah también se había despertado. Al igual que la otra muchacha trataba de quitarse el collar de ajos pero Kyle se lo impedía...

\- Estamos intentando luchar- musitó Amatista temblando, abrazándose a sí misma presa de grandes escalofríos mientras explicaba a duras penas. - Pero esto es mucho más fuerte que nosotras. Se nos ha metido en la sangre y trata de poseernos.  
\- Tienes que ser fuerte- le pidió Kerria a punto de llorar. - Piensa en tus padres, en mi hermano, tienes que volver a ser la de antes para salir con él.

La interpelada sonrió apretando la mano de su amiga como si quisiera obtener las fuerzas que le faltaban.

\- Si caigo en su poder- dijo trabajosamente casi a modo de última voluntad - por favor, acaba conmigo. Prefiero morir a ser uno de ellos. Y diles a mis padres que les quiero…y a Leval también…  
-¡No, no vas a morir, ni caerás en sus garras, te lo prometo, yo lo impediré! - sollozaba su interlocutora. -  
\- Kerria- intervino Deborah con la voz muy débil- tienes que acabar con ellos. ¡Oh!, Dios mío.- Jadeaba estremeciéndose en todo su cuerpo mientras chillaba - ¡necesito beber sangre, la mía me hierve, es insoportable!  
\- Yo también, me lo pide el cuerpo para seguir viva - añadió Amatista de igual modo. -  
\- No, eso es precisamente lo que no debéis hacer- les rebatió el muchacho que agregó manteniendo el aplomo. - Si bebierais más sangre os transformaríais irreversiblemente en vampiros.- 

 

Entonces abrió una mochila que llevaba y se hizo con unos rollos de cinta aislante y unas cuerdas. Ató a las dos chicas contra una barra de metal próxima. Después sacó varios frascos con líquidos de colores diversos, vertió parte de cada uno en un vaso y lo removió en tanto les contaba.

-Voy a daros una poción que os ayudará a superar los efectos de la hemo dependencia. Lo vais a pasar muy mal al beberla, pero es vuestra única posibilidad.

Y mirando a Kathy, Kerria e Idina, les hizo un gesto para que sujetaran a sus compañeras.

-¡No, no quiero- siseó Debbie que recayó repentinamente volviendo sus ojos de color amarillo - eso es un veneno, no lo tomaré, quieres matarme!  
\- No, no es verdad- la rebatió Idina sujetándola trabajosamente, auxiliada por Kerria. -

 

De la boca de Deborah sobresalían nuevamente los colmillos, pero el chico no se dejó amedrentar por eso y empuñando el vaso hizo señas a Kathy de que la sujetase también. Ésta se unió a sus primas.

\- Está peor - declaró él- esta chica tiene su estado de transformación más avanzado, casi lo ha completado. ¡Si queremos salvarla no hay tiempo que perder!

 

A la fuerza y entre tres lograron hacerla beber, Deborah tosió y jadeó tratando de encontrar aire, parecía que fuese a vomitar, pero Kyle le tapó la boca para impedírselo. Tras mover la cabeza, dar la impresión de atragantarse y agitarse como una posesa, lentamente se fue calmando. Poco a poco su estado fue mejorando. Abrió sus ojos con el color azul normal en ellos, sus colmillos habían desaparecido.

 

\- Dame algo a mí también, ¡por favor!- le suplicó Amatista. -  
\- Toma bébetelo,- le pidió Kerria sosteniendo a su amiga de la cabeza con suavidad y llevándole a la boca el vaso. Ésta apuró el resto de la poción y tras amagar también con un intento de vómito que también fue evitado por el muchacho, cayó sin sentido. -  
\- ¡Amatista! ¿Qué te ocurre?- le chilló Kerria asustada. -  
\- Déjala, se ha dormido- le explicó Kyle. - Es mejor así, su cuerpo tiene que librar una durísima batalla interna contra esa enfermedad que lo carcome y precisará de todas sus energías para vencer.  
-¡Tenemos que matar enseguida a ese vampiro jefe!- arengó Idina - para que nuestras amigas puedan volver a la normalidad.  
\- Si, acabemos con ese tal Ferak…- añadió Kathy enarbolando un puño. -  
\- No- gimió Deborah invadida por el sopor - ...él no...  
-¿Qué?- inquirió Kerria acercándose a ella. -  
\- Que él...estoy muy cansada,- pudo decir la muchacha deslizándose hacia la cálida oscuridad del sueño. -  
\- No sé que querría decirnos- comentó Kerria. - No he logrado escucharla.  
-¡Vamos a terminar con esos malditos! - exclamó Katherine - ¡van a pagar por lo que le han hecho a las chicas!  
\- Tened mucho cuidado - les pidió Kyle - queda poco para el amanecer. Cada segundo de tiempo que pasa nos favorece. Será mejor aguardar, cuando salga el sol serán vulnerables.  
-Parece que sabes mucho sobre estos seres.- Le dijo Kathy.-  
-Si. - Le comentó el muchacho con tono más serio añadiendo con cierto toque de amargura.- Tuve que aprender deprisa.

 

La joven se aproximó a él con semblante curioso en tanto Idina y Kerria se ocupaban de velar a Debbie y Amatista.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Katherine al chico.-  
-He recordado cosas que no me son nada agradables. - Suspiró él confesando a la muchacha.- Mis padres y yo fuimos atacados por vampiros. Vivíamos en una granja. Yo apenas era un niño. Tendría cinco o seis años. Pero no puedo olvidar esas horribles caras, esos ojos y esos colmillos. Cada vez que cierro los ojos los veo.  
-¿Pero pudisteis escapar? ¿Verdad? - Le comentó la muchacha observándole con simpatía y algo de lástima.-  
-Un hombre nos salvó.- Replicó él, recordando.- Se llamaba Anthony. Al menos a mí me protegió. Me dejó al cuidado de unos amigos suyos y trató de ayudar a mis padres.

 

Y como el muchacho guardó silencio, Kathy, llena de curiosidad y sin reflexionar mucho, le inquirió.

-¿Y lo logró?...  
-Desgraciadamente no.- Pudo responder él con gesto sombrío.- Mis padres murieron. Al menos evitó que se convirtieran en esos monstruos. Luego el propio Anthony perdió la vida luchando contra ellos. Eso me lo contaron años después las personas que me criaron. Por eso, tengo muchas cuentas que saldar con estos malditos chupasangres.- Remachó apretando los dientes con expresión de rabia.-

 

Katherine apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su interlocutor. En un claro gesto de simpatía. La chica entonces le prometió.

-Nosotras también, te lo aseguro. Desde ahora cuenta con las Justicieras…entre todos les haremos…

Sin embargo, no había terminado la frase cuando la puerta recibió un golpe desde el exterior, pese a los refuerzos que la parapetaban comenzó a abrirse.

\- ¡Ya vienen!- anunció la Dama del Fuego apuntando con su arco. -  
\- Les daremos nada más entrar- repuso la Dama del Hielo. -

 

Todos aguardaban con el pulso acelerado, la puerta cedía cada vez más hasta reventar sus goznes y hacer saltar las sillas y tablones que habían interpuesto para asegurarla. Finalmente se vino abajo y un grupo de siete vampiros entró a la carrera, aullando hacia ellas. Idina disparó sobre dos de ellos que ardieron en el acto. Kathy mantuvo a otros dos a raya con su látigo y Kerria luchó contra otro con la espada. Kyle, por su parte atacó con ajos para alejar a los restantes de las chicas.

 

-¡Vais a morir!- aullaban los vampiros con los rostros desencajados.-  
\- Seguro que mucho después que vosotros chupasangres asquerosos – repuso La Dama del Hielo con tono desafiante, cortando a uno con un mandoble. -

 

La herida que le produjo al vampiro se cerró en pocos segundos, lo que dejó a su enemiga sorprendida, el no muerto aprovechó para derribarla al suelo tratando de morderla. Buscaba su cuello con la misma insistencia que Kerria se lo negaba.

 

-¡Déjala maldito!- le gritó Kyle clavándole una estaca que atravesó su espalda. -

El vampiro aulló de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse con rapidez. Kerria, asqueada, se lo quitó como pudo de encima viendo como se disolvía en unos segundos.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que eliminar a los demás!- le arengó el muchacho sacándola de su ensimismamiento. -

 

Idina había consumido a tres vampiros con sus flechas y ayudó a Kathy que se las arreglaba para luchar contra los otros. Sus compañeros se unieron a ellas logrando terminar con esos seres. Agotados y tratando de recobrar las fuerzas, se aprestaron en cerrar nuevamente lo que quedaba de la puerta y se sentaron a descansar.

\- No podemos dormirnos- les advirtió Kyle - aún quedan vampiros.  
\- Y tenemos que cazar al vampiro Jefe.- Recordó Idina suspirando agotada. -  
\- Si, ¡a ese maldito Ferak!- añadió Kerria declarando con patente tono de ira - es el responsable de todo esto.  
\- ¿Preguntabais por mí? - se escuchó la voz del aludido que retumbó por toda la sala. -

 

Todos se levantaron poniéndose en guardia. Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el techo localizaron al vampiro. Estaba colgado de él y reía macabramente mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Venga, venid por mí...si os atrevéis - les retó bajando al suelo. -

Idina le atacó con varias flechas que él esquivó con enorme rapidez. Kathy le lanzó el látigo pero Ferak lo agarró al vuelo tirando de él.

-¡Cuidado Kathy!- gritó Kerria -.

 

Pero Ferak la apresó enroscándola con su propia arma. Sonriendo divertido el vampiro se dispuso a clavarle sus colmillos en el cuello. Kyle se lanzó contra él siendo apartado de un manotazo contra la pared.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Kerria sin atreverse a lanzar sus cristales helados por miedo a herir a su compañera. -  
\- Déjamelo a mí - repuso Idina que tiró contra él un papel de conjuro anti espíritus. -  
\- ¡Eso no te servirá de nada conmigo! - rio Ferak -

 

Pero se equivocaba porque al intentar morder a Kathy, el papel arrojado por la Dama del Fuego que se había quedado unido a ella, emitió una energía de rechazo. En ese intervalo de décimas de segundo, la Dama del Trueno pudo agacharse para que Kerria atacase. La andanada de cristales apartó a Ferak, clavándose en él y produciéndole heridas que manaron sangre por todo su cuerpo. Kathy fue librada de su látigo por sus compañeras, pero entre tanto el vampiro se había regenerado completamente.

 

\- Vuestro poder es insignificante comparado con el mío - se burló él. - Seréis todas mías…- sentenció dirigiendo su mirada a Amatista y Debbie que dormían tranquilamente, produciendo que ambas comenzasen a agitarse en sueños -...

 

Amatista estaba en la guardería, el primer día de internado, sus padres la despedían detrás de la verja.

-¡Papá, mamá, no quiero quedarme!,- les rogaba haciendo pucheros - quiero ir a casa con vosotros.  
\- Mi niña, tienes que quedarte aquí para que puedas aprender muchas cosas- le decía su madre con una sonrisa. -  
\- Tienes que ser una chica valiente - la animaba su padre sonriente también. -

 

Sin embargo ella notaba mucho frío, alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba y sus padres precisamente señalaban a su espalda.

\- Hala hija ve con tu señorita- le dijo su madre. -

 

Pero cuando la chica se giró sólo vio el rostro desencajado de Ferak que amenazaba con clavarle sus colmillos mirándola fijamente con sus pupilas ambarinas. Amatista comenzó a gritar pidiendo socorro.

-¡Ayudadme papá, mamá, por favor!..- suplicaba agarrándose a la verja con todas sus fuerzas. -  
\- No seas traviesa hija- respondía Diamante que no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía puesto que añadía con tono entre suave y conciliador. - Papá vendrá a buscarte luego y nos tomaremos un helado...te lo prometo.  
-¡Quiero salir de aquí, auxilio, no quiero convertirme en una de ellos!,- gritaba y chillaba desesperadamente en tanto que el vampiro avanzaba hacia ella. -  
\- Adiós cielo- se despedía Esmeralda con la mano -...  
-¡No, no me dejéis sola, por favor!,- chillaba Amatista convertida ahora en adulta y dándose cuenta de que ya no se sujetaba a la verja de su guardería sino a la valla oxidada de un cementerio. -

 

El vampiro reía histéricamente alargando sus brazos rematados en unas largas uñas para sujetarla. Amatista trataba de salir pero esa valla no cedía. Entonces, una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo.

-Tienes que luchar, piensa en mí...en lo que vendrá…y pon todo tu corazón en ello.  
\- No puedo hacer nada contra él, es muy poderoso.- Objetaba llena de desesperación. -  
\- Tú lo eres mucho más… ¡recházale!- le ordenaba aquella extraña y suave voz cuyo sexo no podía precisar pero que, por alguna extraña razón, la llenaba de paz y de confianza. -

 

Amatista se giró reuniendo todo su valor y enfrentó la mirada del vampiro con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aléjate de mí! , no quiero nada con los seres de tu especie,- gritó y una potente luz blanca emergió de ella rechazando la imagen de Ferak que se disipó entre una bruma. La visión del cementerio desapareció también y abrió los ojos.  
-¡Esta vez no!- exclamó recobrando sus fuerzas al ver como el vampiro estaba luchando contra sus amigas - ¡No lo permitiré…- y levantándose como pudo Amatista gritó - ¡Corazón puro del Viento dame el poder!

 

Transformándose en Justiciera lanzó contra Ferak su boomerang. Pero el vampiro lo apartó de un manotazo.

\- Será mejor que no te resistas- sonrió el vampiro clavando sus ojos en Amatista. - Tu cuerpo ya tiene el ansia por la sangre. No lo podrás evitar.  
\- Ya lo veremos- repuso ella poniéndose en guardia, al tiempo que recuperaba su arma. -  
\- ¡Vamos! , ataquémosle todas juntas - propuso Idina apuntándole con su arco. -  
\- Bien, todas a por él - secundó Kathy -…primero yo - se ofreció lanzando sus rayos de energía contra el vampiro. -

Su enemigo los esquivó pero no pudo evitar la andanada de cristales de Kerria que sirvieron para desequilibrarle, Idina le remató con un par de flechas de fuego haciéndole arder.

 

-¡Malditas! - aullaba Ferak revolcándose en el suelo para apagarse el fuego que le envolvía. -  
-¡Es mi turno!- exclamó Kyle clavándole una estaca en el pecho al vampiro en cuanto éste había logrado extinguir las llamas. -

 

Ferak chilló frenéticamente pero la estaca se había clavado profundamente en él. Amatista lo remató definitivamente lanzando su boomerang de nuevo, éste ahora le cortó limpiamente la cabeza.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó eufóricamente el chico. - ¡Lo hemos conseguido!...

 

Idina miró para otro lado, no soportaba semejante espectáculo, aunque el decapitado cuerpo pronto se redujo a cenizas. Lo mismo hizo Kerria apartando la vista de aquella dantesca imagen. Por su parte Kathy fue al encuentro de Amatista que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó ayudándola a sostenerse. -  
\- Estoy muy cansada- respondió la joven con la voz muy débil. - Sólo quiero dormir un poco.  
\- Gracias al cielo que se acabó. Hemos terminado con el vampiro jefe…- declaró Kerria aliviada. -

 

No obstante como si de una respuesta a esa afirmación se tratase, una súbita ráfaga de viento helado atravesó la sala derribando lo que quedaba de la puerta y los obstáculos que habían dispuesto. Tras ella entró levitando una figura envuelta en una larga capa de seda negra y luciendo un vestido del mismo color. Sonreía y las miró a todas con una expresión maliciosa y de infinita superioridad.

-¿De veras lo crees?,- dijo aquella mujer que no era otra sino. -  
-¡Sarah!- Exclamó Kathy. -  
\- Sí, soy yo…- asintió la vampira avanzando tranquilamente hacia las chicas. -

 

Como si hubiera sido movida por un resorte Deborah se había despertado justo cuando Sarah entró en la habitación. Pudo musitar en el momento de verla.

\- Es ella, la vampira Jefe...es ella.

 

Todos se quedaron paralizados por el terror. Sarah rio macabramente al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron anaranjados convocando con una voz templada y maliciosa.

\- Y ahora, venid a mí, os lo ordeno.

 

Kathy estaba mirando a la vampira aterrada, no pudo reaccionar cuando Amatista la sujetó del cuello levantándola en vilo. Su compañera había vuelto a cambiar, sus ojos eran amarillos y volvía a tener los dos colmillos, lo mismo le ocurría a Deborah que se acercó a su jefa. La Dama del Viento, dejando caer al suelo a Kathy, hizo lo propio. Las dos se arrodillaron frente a Sarah que se había posado suavemente en el suelo y cada una le besó una mano ante la impotencia y el horror de las chicas y de Kyle.

 

\- Ahora hijas mías, beberéis mi propia sangre para completar el cambio - declaró Sarah, mirándolas con orgullo, efectivamente como si de su propia madre se tratara. -  
-¡No, jamás lo permitiremos! - chilló Kerria empuñando su espada. - Cúbreme Idina - le pidió a su compañera que apuntó con arco a la vampiro. -

 

La Dama del Hielo se lanzó al ataque pero tanto Deborah como Amatista se levantaron interponiéndose. No sabiendo que hacer se detuvo en tanto que sus dos amigas avanzaban hacia ella extendiendo los brazos, como si quisieran estrecharla en ellos.

 

\- Es gracioso - repuso Sarah - tú también me atacas con una espada, la última vez que me ocurrió algo así fue hace veinte años. Entonces luché contra dos guerreras mucho más expertas y poderosas que vosotras y tampoco lograron vencerme ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Kerria se quedó pensativa, recordaba ahora, siendo ella muy pequeña, la visita de dos amigas de sus padres, era tarde y su madre la mandó a la cama. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad y tras hacer pis se acercó a escuchar de lo que hablaban. Entonces oyó como las dos contaban a sus padres una batalla contra seres sobrenaturales. A la entonces niña le entró tanto miedo que soltó el osito de peluche que llevaba y los adultos la descubrieron allí. Recordó que la tranquilizaron diciéndole que todo eso era cosa de Halloween. Su propio padre la llevó a dormir en brazos y la arropó. A pesar de eso se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama y apenas pudo dormir por las pesadillas.

 

\- ¡Eras tú! - musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos. - Siendo niña recuerdo que oí hablar de ti…  
-¿Acaso eres la hija de alguna de esas guerreras?- le inquirió Sarah divertida. - Parece que fue ayer cuando luché contra ellas, veinte años no son nada para mí, ¡ja, ja!   
\- No, no soy hija de ninguna, pero las conozco- admitió Kerria. -  
\- Vamos, únete a nosotras,- le pidió Amatista situándose junto a ella asegurando con una media sonrisa que apenas ocultaba sus colmillos. - Seremos felices por siempre junto a Sarah. Y yo seré tuya.  
\- No, de eso nada- contestó su interlocutora, que se sentía clavada en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse. Pese a todo agregó con determinación. – Sois vosotras las que debéis liberaros, estáis dominadas por ella, despertáos...  
-¡Apártate de ahí Kerria!- le advirtió la Dama del Trueno que lanzó su látigo contra Debbie para evitar que la capturase. -

 

Kerria reaccionó entonces y saltó hacia atrás se unió a sus compañeras.

\- Gracias Kathy- repuso aliviada. -  
-¡Tenemos que acabar con ellas!,- exclamó Kyle. - Atrás demonios - añadió empuñando un gran crucifijo de plata que hizo retroceder a ambas. -  
\- Eso no te servirá contra mí- espetó Sarah. -  
\- Pero esto puede que sí- respondió Idina apuntando con su arco al techo y disparando varias saetas. -

 

La bóveda del techo fue atravesada en varios puntos y unos delgados rayos de luz penetraron en la sala, el rostro de Sarah cambió por completo y de la confianza en su superioridad, pasó a contraerse por el terror y la sorpresa.

\- Ya ha amanecido, estamos salvados - afirmó el muchacho acercándose con su cruz hacia Amatista y Debbie que perdían terreno. - Idina,- Le pidió con premura.- ¿Puedes hacer más grandes los agujeros?  
\- Si claro- confirmó ésta disparando más flechas. -

 

Entre Kathy y Kerria con ráfagas de rayos de energía la ayudaron a destrozar el techo. La horrorizada Sarah huyó de la sala dejando atrás a sus dos pupilas. Tanto Amatista como Deborah cayeron desmayadas.

\- Sigámosla- indicó Kyle asegurando. - Vuestras amigas estarán a salvo aquí.

 

Obedeciendo su indicación todos corrieron tras Sarah que se había metido por los pasillos. Allí no llegaba la luz del sol. El chico precedía la marcha exhibiendo el crucifijo en alto pero la mano de la vampira surgió entre las sombras aferrándole del cuello.

\- ¡Ahora serás mío, pobre estúpido!  
-¡Aléjate monstruo!- gritó él mostrándole la cruz. -

 

Sin embargo Sarah rio, ignorándole por completo.

-Pobre infeliz. Tú no tienes fe suficiente para hacerme daño. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Declaró confiadamente arrebatándole la cruz con un golpe para remachar con regocijo. - ¡Ahora prepárate! – Exclamó con sádico placer abriendo su boca y dejando aflorar sus colmillos. -  
-¡Déjale en paz!- gritó Idina que se enfrentó a la vampira.

 

Sorprendida, Sarah la miró soltando a Kyle y retrocediendo aterrada. Esa chica sostenía la cruz en sus manos, era pura y tenía fe. La vampira cegada por un súbito resplandor y golpeada por una fuerza invisible no tuvo otro remedio que huir a través de una habitación que las chicas no habían visto anteriormente. La puerta de ésta se cerró tras ella.

 

\- Aquí debe de estar su guarida - supuso el muchacho dejándose caer aliviado al suelo -, gracias Idina. - Añadió dirigiéndose a ésta que le seguía en primer lugar. -  
\- No hay de qué. ¿Qué haremos ahora para entrar? - Inquirió la muchacha.-  
\- Derribemos la puerta - propuso Kathy - será fácil con un par de patadas.  
\- Vale, me ofrezco voluntaria.- Intervino Kerria lanzándole un rayo a la puerta que estalló en tanto la muchacha les indicaba a sus amigas. - ¡Adentro chicas!

 

Todos entraron en guardia, las justicieras con sus armas prestas para atacar pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que la estancia estaba vacía.

\- No ha podido salir de aquí- afirmó Kathy incrédula. -  
\- Por supuesto que no- convino Kyle conjeturando de inmediato - debe de existir una puerta secreta en alguna parte.  
\- Pues tenemos que buscar - les dijo Kerria tanteando la pared. -

 

Las chicas y Kyle buscaban alguna fisura pero sin éxito. Por fin a él se le ocurrió sacar un frasquito de agua bendita que le quedaba. Éste se iluminó con un potente destello de luz azulado que aumentaba o disminuía según se aproximaban a la pared del fondo de la sala.

\- Tiene que estar ahí detrás - señaló Idina. -  
\- Vamos a averiguarlo- susurró Kerria tocando la pared, pero no encontrando nada - no lo comprendo- dijo contrariada. -

 

Alguien entró entonces en la sala. Todos se giraron en guardia pero eran Deborah y Amatista, estas, al ver a sus amigas apuntándolas con sus armas, se apresuraron a decir.

\- Estamos bien, de día ella pierde su poder sobre nosotras - aclaró Debbie. -  
\- Os hemos seguido hasta aquí, queremos deciros donde está la cámara secreta de Sarah.- Añadió Amatista bajando un candelabro que estaba sujeto a la pared. -

 

De inmediato una compuerta se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

\- Si es igual a las películas antiguas que veía a veces con mi hermano - repuso Kerria resignada y molesta por su propio despiste. - ¿Será posible que no lo hayamos visto antes?

Sus dos primas convinieron en ello con leves asentimientos de cabeza.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder- les instó Kyle – ¡vamos, pasad!

 

Todas entraron en una gran cámara. Frente a ellos, a unos pocos metros, de pie y observándoles sin dar ninguna muestra de miedo, estaba Sarah.

 

\- Habéis venido por mí, no puedo culparos por ello.- Sonrió con una dulce expresión que no cuadraba para nada con su anterior rostro para agregar. - ¿Podríais darme la paz? ¿Alguna de vosotras lo haría?- Y se fijo en Idina que la observaba sorprendida. - Tú, eres la que tiene el corazón más puro. Ayúdame, llevo tantos siglos perdida entre tinieblas.  
\- No te fíes- le advirtió Kyle con patente desconfianza - seguramente es un truco.  
-¿Un truco? - repitió Sarah con gesto incrédulo arguyendo con tono resignado -¿qué puedo hacer ya? Me tenéis atrapada, de día y con una muchacha de corazón puro que tiene fe y una cruz, no puedo defenderme.  
-¡En eso tienes razón!- le espetó Kerria ofertando. - Libera a nuestras amigas definitivamente y quizás te perdonemos…  
-¿Estás loca?- intervino Kyle que informó al grupo. - Eso no funciona así, para que vuestras amigas se vean verdaderamente libres de ella debemos destruirla.  
\- Yo estoy cansada de vagabundear durante dos mil años, sin familia, sin amor y sin esperanza, sin alma - repuso Sarah con un tono que incluso movía a la compasión, añadiendo. - Sólo tú puedes ayudarme - le tendió la mano a Idina que dudaba. -  
\- No te acerques a ella - le advirtió también Kathy - no me fío un pelo.  
\- Por favor- suplicaba Sarah arrodillándose delante de la atónita Idina. - Sólo quiero que me lleves a la luz del sol, así todo habrá terminado.

 

La interpelada no pudo evitar extender su brazo y dar su mano a Sarah. Era una muchacha pura e inocente, demasiado, era fácil que se dejase engañar por ese poder de sugestión. La reacción de la vampira no se hizo esperar. Con una celeridad increíble agarró a Idina del cuello usándola como parapeto para salir.

-¡No tratéis de seguirme o ella morirá!- amenazó con un siseo. -  
-¡Maldita sea!- aulló Kyle preguntando a nadie en particular - ¿cómo ha podido confiar en ella?

 

Sarah sonrió con una mueca de triunfo y salió levitando con su rehén aferrada entre sus brazos. Perseguida por el resto. Pero la vampira fue capaz de despistarles al conocer muy bien todos los recovecos y pasillos del lugar. Por su parte Idina apenas podía moverse pues la vampiro la paralizaba tocando puntos vitales de su cuerpo. Entraron en otra habitación, cerrada por gruesas persianas. Tras atrancar una puerta Sarah arrojó a su prisionera sobre un sofá.

 

-¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?,- le preguntó la joven que recuperó sus movimientos y se levantó poniéndose a la defensiva para agregar. -Te advierto que lucharé.

Sin embargo la vampira no se movió, incluso la observó con una mirada de simpatía, limitándose a sonreír de nuevo.

\- Pobre niña,- repuso de modo condescendiente e incluso amable - eres muy inocente, demasiado inocente. Me recuerdas a como fui yo misma una vez…  
-¿Tú?- exclamó Idina incrédula - ahórrate tus mentiras, ahora no pienso hacerte caso.  
-¿Por qué habría de mentirte ahora?- respondió Sarah. - Te he traído hasta mi habitación secreta. Ni siquiera tus amigas saben donde está. Ni como entrar. Aquí estoy a salvo hasta que anochezca.- Y en tanto hablaba Sarah se acercó a la joven, ésta no podía moverse ni hacer ademán de resistencia - Eres tan pura y tan bonita - le susurró con suavidad acariciándola una de sus mejillas. -

 

Idina estaba muy asustada, creía que en cualquier momento la vampira sacaría sus colmillos y la mordería. Aunque para su sorpresa su interlocutora no hizo nada de eso, sólo acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un largo y cálido beso...

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?,- le propuso Sarah acariciándola el pelo. - Hará la espera más agradable. Te lo puedo asegurar...  
\- No, no gracias - respondió Idina con la voz entrecortada a la par que enrojecía visiblemente, para replicar. No soy como mi prima Kerria. – A mí no me gustan las mujeres. Y que conste que no pienso que eso sea nada malo. No se ofenda señora. Bueno señorita, aunque con los años que tiene, en fin - añadió ruborizada tratando de disculparse - no quería decir eso, no se lo tome a mal.

 

Sarah la miró con expresión atónita y se sentó en el sofá, se reía, y se reía pero no con aquel tono histérico y maligno de otras ocasiones. Ahora en cambio parecía una risa sincera y divertida. Idina estaba anonadada.

-¿De que te ríes?- le preguntó desorientada. -  
\- De ti, no temas, ¡era una broma! - repuso Sarah mirándola con una sonrisa y un gesto más relajado, le preguntó diríase que hasta interesada en la respuesta. - Dime. ¿Qué te gustaría a ti hacer con tu vida?  
\- Me gustaría haber acabado mi carrera y ser maestra de niños y un día tener los míos. Pero ya no podré hacerlo - contestó Idina visiblemente abatida. -  
-¿De dónde eres, niña? - quiso saber la vampira con inusitada curiosidad. -  
\- Soy de Portland, bueno, de un pueblo de las afueras.  
\- Ya veo - repuso Sarah pensativa y preguntando nuevamente aunque con un tono más apagado. -¿Crees que me gusta ser como soy?..  
\- Yo creía que sí- respondió Idina - lo has estado diciendo todo el rato…Lo bien que se está siendo joven por siempre y todo eso.  
\- Dices que quieres tener hijos- contestó su interlocutora levantándose y paseando por la habitación. - Eso es bonito, pero ¿sabes lo que es ver nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir a decenas de generaciones? ¿Presenciar cómo van envejeciendo y marchitándose hasta desaparecer? Padres, hermanos, sobrinos… ¿Puedes ni tan siquiera imaginar lo que es no poder amar de verdad a nadie por estar dominado por el instinto y la sed de sangre?  
\- Lo que dijiste antes no era del todo mentira - adivinó la sorprendida muchacha. -  
\- No, era la verdad. Por eso logré que me creyeses, tienes un corazón muy puro, capaz de descubrir la verdad. Hasta en seres de mi especie. Por eso te confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero hay algo más, en cuanto te vi supe que te conocía de algún modo. En tus ojos se ve el brillo de la ilusión por la vida y la esperanza, me recuerdas mucho a una de mis hermanas pequeñas. Ella también era así, aunque murió muy joven. Yo la quería mucho, ambas estabamos muy unidas. Pudiera ser incluso que su alma se hubiera reencarnado en ti. Igual que la mía deberá estar vagando ahora o quizás, con suerte, reencarnada en alguien mejor que yo. No tengas miedo no voy a destruir tu vida convirtiéndote en lo que yo soy. - Sarah guardó unos segundos de silencio en tanto su interlocutora la observaba sorprendida, después la vampira añadió con un tono de mucha confidencialidad. - ¿Sabes? yo era de Judea.  
-¿De dónde era Jesús? - Inquirió Idina asombrada. -  
\- Si, bueno, él nació en Belén creo que unos 90 años después que yo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo bien. - Repuso Sarah con una pálida sonrisa ahora, tratando de recordar. -  
-¿Y le conociste? ¿Era verdad todo lo que se cuenta? - Quiso saber Idina muy intrigada. 

Tanto que, por unos instantes, su innata curiosidad y su comunicatividad la habían hecho olvidar con quien estaba hablando y su situación tan apurada. 

\- No, no le conocí - negó Sarah moviendo la cabeza para confesar con pesar. - Me habría gustado hacerlo pues él perdonaba incluso a los que son como yo.  
-Claro. - La animó su interlocutora tomándole de una mano para asombro de la vampira.- Más si cabe cuando la joven agregó casi con ilusión infantil. Si de veras te arrepientes te perdonará. Estoy segura. Mi madre siempre me lo decía cuando era pequeña.  
-¡Oh…mi niña! Ojalá pudiera creer que eso fuera verdad. Ahora quizás entiendo lo que ese extraño ser me dijo. - Declaró Sarah que parecía incluso emocionarse.-  
-¿Extraño ser?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Verás. -Le desveló Sarah.- No fue una casualidad que Deborah os encontrase en la playa. Yo la envié. Y lo hice porque un individuo muy raro, cubierto con una capucha negra y un sayal, que portaba un gran libro de color granate se me apareció…

 

La vampira recordaba cómo, tras su huida de aquella batalla contra esas dos guerreras en la que casi fue destruía hacía más de veinte años buscó refugio en una gruta. No tardó en regenerarse y subsistir a expensas de la sangre de algunos animales de la zona. Al poco fue capaz de aventurarse fuera de esa cueva a la caza de incautos que se adentrasen en los bosques. Sin embargo, una noche de luna llena, cuando se disponía a salir una voz grave que retumbó en la caverna, la detuvo.

-De modo que la reina de los vampiros se esconde como una alimaña.- Oyó decir.-  
-¿Quién eres?- Siseó mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos ambarinos para amedrentar al posible intruso, en tanto trataba de localizarle sin éxito-

Aunque la única réplica que recibió fue una estruendosa risa. Incluso ella tuvo que taparse los oídos hasta que la misma cesó. Al poco escuchó la contestación.

-Soy alguien muy por encima de ti. A quién no puedes tocar siquiera. Pero no soy enemigo tuyo. Muy al contrario, tengo un encargo para ti.  
-¿Un encargo? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?- Le espetó la no muerta elevando la mirada en su infructuoso intento de localizar a quien quiera que fuese.-

 

No obstante no tuvo que molestarse más en hacerlo. Ante ella apareció una figura no muy alta, enfundada en una especie de hábito de monje de color negro, que portaba un grueso libro entreabierto. Ese extraño ser pareció consultarlo brevemente y lo cerró con estrépito que retumbó, obligando a la vampira a taparse los oídos de nuevo.

 

-¿Quién eres tú?- Quiso saber Sarah que, por más que se esforzaba no lograba percibir ningún signo de vida en aquella aparición.-  
-Eso no está a tu alcance el conocerlo. – Repuso aquella figura que, sin embargo, le contó.- Pero tu destino no es el de quedarte aquí, encerrada. Deberás viajar lejos. Yo te indicaré donde. Y localizar a unas personas. Tienes un importante papel que jugar.  
-Supongamos que obedezco tus instrucciones. ¿A cambio de qué?- Le interrogó la vampira.-  
-¿Qué te parecería a cambio de recibir la paz que tanto anhelas, Sarah?- Replicó él.-  
-Yo solo anhelo dominar a los humanos y saciarme con su sangre.- Sonrió su interlocutora mostrando nuevamente sus largos colmillos.-

Aunque ese ser no parecía en absoluto impresionado y sí que sentenció.

-No trates de engañarte a ti misma con eso. Tras más de dos mil años sabes perfectamente que no tiene sentido. Es más, no te queda elección. Harás lo que te he dicho.  
-¡Oblígame a ello! - Espetó su interlocutora lanzándose contra ese ente.-

 

Pero cuando Sarah quiso darse cuenta aquel ser no estaba allí. ¡Ni ella tampoco! Cayó al suelo y al levantarse se descubrió a sí misma en medio de una ciudad. Era de noche, no se veía a nadie por la calle. Además, sentía algo muy extraño, en su mente se agolpaban una serie de conocimientos y de ideas que no recordaba haber tenido antes. Los nombres de personas y lugares a los que debía conocer…

 

-Entre ellos vuestros nombres, este sitio…- Le explicó a su atónita oyente.- Es muy extraño. Ese ser es realmente poderoso. Ni yo, la reina de los vampiros, pudo hacer nada. Y si siquiera sé quién puede ser. Ni si es malvado o no. Pero sé que vosotras sois muy importantes. De algún modo tenía que cerrar una especie de círculo. También creo recordar que me dijo que si contaba esto a alguna de vosotras tarde o temprano lo olvidaríais hasta que llegase el momento.  
-¿Qué momento?- Le preguntó la joven que ahora incluso se sentó a su lado.-  
-No lo sé.- Replicó la vampira.- No sé nada más de eso. Solo que he cumplido con lo que me pidió. Y espero que él haga honor a su parte del trato. Tenía razón respecto a mí. Tras más de dos mil años ya estoy hastiada de existir así.- Sentenció con amargura.-

 

Ninguna dijo nada durante unos instantes. Entonces fue Idina la que retomó la conversación, como si hubiera recordado algo, o más bien le asaltara la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser una vampiro? - Le preguntó añadiendo con toda la seriedad del mundo. - En esa época no había discotecas.

Sarah se volvió a reír, esa muchacha tenía la facultad de conseguirlo, ¡hacía cada pregunta! cuando se dominó ya más seria respondió.

-Eres tan pura y tan inocente de corazón que de algún modo me haces recordar cosas que creí haber olvidado para siempre.  
-Mi madre me contó una vez que, cuando ella fue sanada por Guerrero Luna con el poder del Cristal de Plata algo de eso pudo pasar a mí.- Comentó al chica.-  
-¿El Cristal de Plata?- Musitó la vampira atónita para preguntar a su vez.- Dices que tu madre…

 

Idina le contó a grandes rasgos la historia de cómo su madre y sus tías fueron salvadas por la famosa Guerrero Luna, que no era otra sino la reina Serenity. Sarah la escuchó con muchísima atención. Cuando su joven interlocutora terminó, la vampira declaró.

-Ahora lo entiendo. ¡Es ser se refería a eso! Tú y tus compañeras sois unas muchachas muy especiales. Haréis grandes cosas, no me cabe ninguna duda.  
-¿Es que puedes ver el futuro también?- Quiso saber su anonadada contertulia.-  
-No- le sonrió ésta moviendo la cabeza.- Pero por lo que me desveló ese encapuchado y sobre todo, tras tantos siglos de existencia, he aprendido a juzgar bien a las personas.  
-¿Podrías contarme entonces como llegaste a ser la reina de las vampiras?- Insistió la chica con curiosidad.-

Sarah asintió, pareció meditar durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a narrarle a su joven oyente.

\- Yo era la mayor de cinco hermanas y cuidaba los rebaños de mis padres, al no tener hijos varones eso me correspondía a mí. Salía con ellos hasta bien entrada la tarde. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que han transcurrido tantos siglos cuando cierro los ojos todavía recuerdo los verdes prados y el límite con las arenas del desierto. El olor de la brisa cuando traía la humedad del mar. Incluso a veces sueño con todo ello.   
\- ¿Los vampiros podéis soñar?- le preguntó su joven interlocutora visiblemente asombrada, para agregar. - Pensaba que unos seres sin alma no serían capaces de ello.

Idina entonces se percató de la mirada de su interlocutora, parecía triste, y se apresuró a disculparse.

 

-Perdón, no quise ofenderte.  
\- No lo has hecho. Lo que has dicho es cierto. No sé si puedo llamarlos sueños, quizás sean meras visiones de mi pasado, de mi tierra - Suspiró Sarah describiendo con lo que parecía una sincera nostalgia. - Los ecos del mercado, la música, los gritos de los niños, y también la quietud de mi rebaño al amanecer, la brisa en la piel, la calidez del sol de la mañana y la belleza del rocío.

 

Idina escuchaba absorta y a la tenue luz eléctrica de aquella estancia creyó ver que los ojos de su contertulia hacían aguas, aunque esta impresión pasó enseguida. No obstante la chica preguntó con sorpresa teñida de admiración.

\- ¡Tú verdaderamente sientes todo eso! Sé que no me engañas, de alguna manera puedo saberlo.

La vampira le dedicó una agradecida mirada, asintió despacio y repuso.

\- Es por lo que te he dicho antes, posees una pureza y una bondad capaz de adentrarse en otras almas, de comprenderlas. Es una virtud difícil de encontrar. Apenas si he visto a nadie así en los siglos que tengo.- Sarah hizo un pequeño alto, suspiró y le pidió a la muchacha con amabilidad. –  
\- ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? Por favor.

 

Su prisionera se temió lo peor, quizás así la vampiro deseaba eliminar la posible traba que la mirada que Idina ejercía sobre ella y de esta forma poder morderla y poseerla para convertirla en vampiro. Aunque su interlocutora pareció leer su mente y enseguida agregó, casi a modo de ruego.

\- ¡Jamás haría eso! No contigo, no ahora, es más, necesito de tu pureza tal y como es. Para mí esto es algo mucho más importante que la sangre o que la misma supervivencia. Nada de eso me importa ya realmente, te lo suplico, solo cierra los ojos por unos instantes.

 

La joven se conmovió al escuchar ese tono y accedió, entonces la voz de Sarah, entre suave y susurrante, evocadora y llena de curiosidad, le pidió.

\- Trata de sentir, de ver, de escuchar en las profundidades de tu alma y dime lo que hay allí, quizás puedas ver lo mismo que yo...

 

E Idina se dejó llevar por el arrullo de la voz de su captora, y su mente viajó lejos, muy lejos. Realmente se sentía en otro lugar, podía percibir algunos lejanos ecos de tiempos olvidados, el murmullo de las gentes, el sonido de flautas y canciones en un idioma que no comprendía. Sarah entonces le aferró las manos con las suyas y le susurró.

\- Aquel día de mercado, tú y yo juntas, ¿recuerdas? Aquella gargantilla...  
\- Me gustaba mucho. - Musitó Idina con emoción, añadiendo casi en estado de trance. - Hermana, quisiera que algún día me la regalases.

 

La chica abrió los ojos atónita, aquello se desvaneció aunque no lo bastante deprisa como para que sus propias palabras no quedasen retenidas en su memoria y entonces oyó a una sollozante Sarah llamarla.

\- Raquel. ¡Mi pequeña oveja!...por fin te he encontrado. 

Idina abrió los ojos para descubrir que los tenía empapados en lágrimas sin saber porqué. La vampira se separó entonces de ella y dirigiéndose hacia una mesita cercana abrió un cajón sacando una especie de estuche forrado de piel, de éste extrajo una cajita tallada en piedra que debía de ser antiquísima y abriendo ésta mostró a la muchacha una herrumbrosa gargantilla de color anaranjado que apenas si estaba entera.

\- La he guardado durante tantos siglos… esperando para dártela.

 

Idina alargó una mano temblorosa para recoger aquella caja, apenas lo hizo pudo preguntar con tono emocionado.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

 

Sarah se giró andando durante unos instantes por el cuarto hasta detenerse, enfrentar su mirada a la de la chica y responder:

\- Éramos pobres, bueno, no demasiado pobres pero si lo bastante como para no poder permitirnos demasiados gastos. Tú estabas enferma, de siempre fuiste muy delicada. Yo te quería mucho, eras la más pequeña de todas y con mi madre entregada a las tareas de la casa y al trabajo del campo fui yo la que te crié. Nuestro padre tenía algunas ovejas y yo le ayudaba a pastorearlas. Era muy alta y muy fuerte para los usos de mi pueblo y mi época. Por eso no encontré pretendientes pues a ninguno le complacía una esposa que les sacase una cabeza, era una sociedad muy machista – sonrió fugazmente la vampiro, añadiendo. - Luego supe el motivo, pero esa parte viene después, el caso es que tuve que trabajar duro para ayudar a la familia.

 

Sarah realmente era tan alta como la propia Idina, en esa época de seguro que habría sido una gigante, eso pensaba la muchacha cuando la vampira prosiguió su relato. 

 

\- Pues hacía ese mismo trabajo además para otros hombres más ricos. Un día fuimos al mercado del pueblo y tú viste esta gargantilla, te encantó pero era demasiado cara para nosotras. Yo quería comprarla para ti, siempre te vi sufrir por tu debilidad y las recaídas que te afectaban dejándote postrada en la cama. Nada podía hacer para curarte pero en cambio, si que creí poder aliviar tu tristeza. - Sarah se interrumpió y sonrió agregando - a pesar de que nunca querías exteriorizarla yo la notaba. Así que, esa misma tarde, cuando regresamos, fui a pastorear un rebaño más, quizás así pudiera sacar unas monedas que bastasen para poder comprarte esa gargantilla. Repetí aquello durante días, siempre volvía cuando el sol apuntaba al ocaso, pero una vez se me hizo tarde pues una oveja del rebaño se atrapó la pata entre unas peñas. Tuve que sacarla, de lo contrario el dueño me habría exigido su pago, pero se me hizo de noche. Tenía miedo, en mi aldea se oían historias de pastores que habían perdido muchas ovejas, animales que habían muerto desangrados en los últimos meses. Yo pensaba que se deberían a las alimañas que merodeaban por allí. Y nuestros padres nos habían advertido que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estuviéramos fuera de casa al caer la noche. Pero aquel día anochecía pronto, era en esa época del año en la que los días son más cortos.

 

-¿Te atacó algún vampiro? - Le inquirió Idina. -  
\- Así fue. Pero no fue un ataque como puedas pensar. Cerca de donde yo estaba y una vez saqué a la oveja descubrí una luz. Anduve hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrar cobijo para la noche y al llegar descubrí una rica tienda. Me topé con dos esclavos que la custodiaban y les conté que me encontraba perdida. Uno de ellos entró en la tienda y al cabo de unos minutos me invitó a hacer lo mismo a mí...

 

Y Sarah cerró los ojos como si reviviera aquel instante y relató...

\- Mi señora desea verte, - fue lo que dijo aquel fornido esclavo de color. -

 

La muchacha entró descubriendo a una bella mujer de tez pálida y pelo rubio recostada entre cojines de seda. Ésta le sonrió de forma muy amable invitándola a sentarse con ella.

\- Te lo agradezco - le dijo Sarah tomando asiento a su lado. - Me he perdido en estos parajes y de noche no sé encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi casa.  
\- Pues no temas nada ya - le respondió aquella mujer con un dulce tono de voz. - Estarás cansada, cena y duerme conmigo esta noche, mañana podrás volverte. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Sarah, hija de Caleb y te quedo muy reconocida - sonrió confesando agradecida. - Estoy agotada.  
\- Yo soy Mirtiam. Ven,- le pidió aquella mujer levantándose y tomándola de ambas manos con las suyas. - Un buen baño te hará bien.

 

Sarah aceptó encantada, así podría quitarse el polvo del camino, pasaron a otra estancia oculta tras unas suaves cortinas de seda. Allí, la mujer despojó a Sarah de su túnica y su manto e hizo lo mismo con sus propias vestiduras.

\- Báñate conmigo - la invitó señalando una gran bañera de porcelana con extraños dibujos de hombres agarrados a unas enormes astas de toro. -

Sarah se introdujo en ese baño mientras su anfitriona daba unas palmadas. Al punto los dos esclavos entraron, la joven se cubrió inmediatamente muy avergonzada.

\- No temas- le dijo Mirtiam con un suave tono de voz. - Ellos no importan. Tú relájate.

 

Con otra indicación de sus manos ambos esclavos desaparecieron volviendo a entrar con dos grandes jarras de agua humeante. Mirtiam se metió junto a Sarah en la bañera e indicó a sus dos servidores que echasen el agua. Sarah sintió el calor de ésta y las suaves manos de Mirtiam recorrerla.

\- Yo te frotaré - se ofreció su anfitriona. -

 

Sarah sin saber que decir, se abandonó a aquellas caricias. Lo cierto es que era muy agradable. Vio sin embargo como Mirtiam hacía otra señal y como los criados se despojaban también de sus ropas.

-¿Son eunucos?- pudo preguntar Sarah con un no disimulado pudor. -  
\- No precisamente- sonrió su anfitriona. -

 

Para convencerla de ello el de color se acercó a la bañera dejando su miembro al alcance de la boca de Mirtiam que lo lamió con avidez. Sarah estaba escandalizada en tanto decía.

-¡Yo soy virgen! ¡No puedo perder mi virtud!  
-¿Y quién te ha dicho que vaya a ser así?,- le respondió su interlocutora dejando a su esclavo para rodearla con sus brazos. - Yo me ocuparé de ti, no ellos, al menos todavía no.

 

La mirada de Mirtiam tenía algo que la paralizaba, la joven pastora se dejó besar de una forma suave y dulce al principio, mas después, esa mujer introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella mientras los esclavos acariciaban la espalda y los senos de Sarah que era incapaz de negarse a ello. Las dos salieron de la bañera, aún empapadas. Mitran la condujo hasta su lecho y la tumbó acostándose sobre ella. Recorriendo el cuerpo de Sarah con su boca le llegó hasta las partes más íntimas que saboreó arrancando de su invitada gemidos de satisfacción. Los dos esclavos se acercaron y Mirtiam volvió a saborear el sexo del hombre de color, invitando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

\- Te gustará, vamos, bebe Sarah - le ofreció sujetando aquel miembro viril con una mano ofreciéndoselo a su huésped. -

 

La joven dudó unos instantes pero se decantó por acariciar aquella parte masculina que nunca había visto antes. Poco a poco imitó a esa mujer, se la introdujo en la boca y pasó su lengua por ella. Mirtiam terminó a su vez y se unió a ella, ambas se turnaron en aquella tarea con el otro esclavo. Pero, una vez que Sarah sintió la cálida eyaculación en su garganta notó a su vez un agudo dolor en el cuello. Su anfitriona la había mordido y sorbía con avidez. Incapaz de reaccionar la chica se dejó hacer cayendo sobre los blandos cojines. Los minutos se arrastraron lentos privándola de su esencia vital hasta que Mirtiam, satisfecha, se separó de ella mostrando unos largos colmillos teñidos en sangre y una mirada de pupilas ambarinas.

 

-¿Quien eres?- susurró Sarah a punto de perder el sentido. -  
\- Soy un ser de la noche y tú lo serás también. Me gustas mucho Sarah, tienes algo especial, algo que no he visto desde hace muchos siglos, y deseo que seas mi compañera por toda la eternidad.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible eso?- le inquirió ésta que estaba muy mareada por la pérdida de sangre. -  
\- Bebe de mí y sé como yo. Tendrás belleza y poder por siempre.- Dicho esto se rasgó una de sus muñecas de la que manó un hilillo de líquido color rubí. - Tienes que hacerlo, o morirás. Has perdido ya mucha sangre para poder salvarte.

 

Sarah estaba remisa, quería pensar en su familia pero no podía sustraerse a unas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones. Mirtiam le acercó el brazo y dejó caer algo de su sangre por las comisuras de los labios de la chica. Ésta notó como un repentino deseo se abría paso en ella. Bebió cada vez más compulsivamente y en tanto lo hacía se sentía morir y disfrutar a un tiempo. Su mentora se hirió en uno de sus pezones y la animó.

\- Vamos sáciate aquí. Sé mi hija Sarah.

 

Y ésta bebió lamiendo cada gota que resbalaba de aquellos blancos pechos. Después cayó retorciéndose en el suelo presa de un dolor insoportable hasta que paró quedándose inmóvil, no podía hablar ni notaba nada. Pero escuchó decir a su mentora.

\- Ahora y para todos los que te conocieron has muerto. Pronto amanecerá, mis esclavos nos esconderán en una gruta hasta que se ponga el sol, pues, desde ahora el momento del amanecer será la perdición para ti. Y cuando sea de noche saldremos y habrás despertado a una nueva vida.

 

Así fue, Sarah sintió como su corazón ya no latía. Luego perdió el sentido. Al recobrarlo estaba recostada sobre aquellos cojines y pensó que había sido un sueño. Sin embargo Mirtiam se encontraba junto a ella y le dijo.

\- Ya es de noche, podemos salir.  
\- Tengo hambre - respondió Sarah. -  
\- Pues sáciate.- Le indicó su mentora señalando a uno de sus esclavos al que hirió con una de sus largas uñas en el cuello dejándole manar un hilo de sangre que cayó recorriendo su pecho. -

 

La joven se volvió loca, sus ojos refulgieron del color ámbar y de su boca sintió aflorar dos largos colmillos. Sin pensar se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre al que mordió con avidez desangrándole por completo. El esclavo cayó al suelo sin vida. Sarah respiraba agitada o eso creyó ella aunque no parecía tomar aire. Pudo decir cuando se recobró lo bastante de aquella impresión salvaje.

 

-¡Lo siento, Dios mío, le he matado, no quería hacerlo!  
\- No tiene importancia, aun eres inexperta, deberás aprender a controlarte, pero tranquila- sonrió Mirtiam acercándose a ella. - Sólo era un esclavo. Ahora tú y yo nos divertiremos.

 

Besó apasionadamente a Sarah que le devolvió el beso. Ambas se amaron durante varias horas, el esclavo de color restante también se unió a ellas desflorando a la muchacha físicamente tanto por delante como por detrás. Después abandonaron aquel lugar. La vampira retornaba ahora al momento presente para relatarle a su interlocutora.

 

\- Me dieron por muerta, todos pensaron que había sido devorada por perros salvajes o por esos espíritus.  
\- Quisiera recordar – sollozó Idina que apenas pudo añadir. - Pero no puedo. Lo siento.

 

Su contertulia le sonrió maternalmente y acarició el pelo de la muchacha. Enseguida le respondió con tono afectuoso.

\- No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. Es natural que no recuerdes nada de eso. Para ti ya pasó. Porque cuando moriste tu alma estaba en paz y partió libre para reencarnarse en otra vida mejor. - Le respondió Sarah plantando las manos cariñosamente sobre los hombros de su interlocutora. –Yo, a pesar de convertirme en un ser de tinieblas, traté de no perder vuestra pista, de saber como estabais. Hablé con Mirtiam de ti y me propuso convertirte, pero me negué. – Suspiró la vampira añadiendo con pesar. - Ella me aseguró que así podría evitarte el dolor y hacerte inmortal, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que eso sería mucho peor y no me equivoqué. Siempre recordaré que la misma Mirtiam, al escuchar mi negativa asintió levemente y no insistió más. Ella lo comprendía demasiado bien, tuvo muchos siglos para hacerlo. Igual que ahora lo entiendo yo. Fue como si me lo hubiera propuesto por compromiso. Pero a cambio, cuando supo lo de la gargantilla, mandó a uno de sus esclavos guardianes a comprarla. Lo malo fue que, para cuando la tuve en mi poder, tú ya habías muerto. – Pudo decir ahora entre sollozos.- Según descubrí, la pena por mi pérdida y el saber que no eras realmente mi hermana, te trastornó tanto que dejaste de comer y la debilidad te venció. Guardé la gargantilla para no olvidarte nunca y seguí mi camino.  
-¿No era tu hermana?- Inquirió Idina con asombro. -  
\- Al que yo llamaba padre me recogió de entre los supervivientes de una caravana que cruzaba el desierto. Era algo que mantuvo siempre en secreto, pero que cuando todo el mundo estuvo convencido de mi muerte, os lo contó. Pero eso es algo insignificante, realmente vosotros fuisteis mi familia.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó después? - Quiso saber Idina con sumo interés. -¿Quién eras realmente?  
\- Nunca llegué a saberlo, y créeme. Durante siglos quise averiguarlo. Después ya no me importó más. A fin de cuenta quien quiera que hubiese sido había muerto cuando me convertí.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-  
-¿Qué hicisteis después?…quiero decir, cuando mi encarnación pasada murió.- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
\- Viajamos por toda la Tierra conocida - explicó Sarah a la asombrada Idina. - Mirtiam fue mi maestra durante decenas de años, yo la llegué a amar verdaderamente. Me contó que provenía de la Isla de Lesbos y me llevó también allí. Fuimos inseparables y me enseñó casi todo lo que sé hasta que fue destruida por algunos hombres de la secta Cristiana. Como su hija a los ojos de los de nuestra especie heredé sus bienes que eran muy cuantiosos y también su influencia. Desde entonces he sobrevivido a través de las edades tomando muchos amantes, tanto hombres como mujeres. Uno de ellos fue Ferak, al que conocí en Francia, cuando era un noble recién llegado de las Cruzadas.

 

\- ¡Es algo tan increíble!, pero a fin de cuentas, a ti no te dieron alternativa - le respondió Idina. -  
\- No, alguna vez hablé con Mirtiam de ello, y muchas veces se disculpó. Pese a todo lo que pueda parecer esta existencia a veces es muy amarga. Por eso me dijo que, en el fondo, comprendía bien el que no quisiera convertirte y es que, aunque quizás no me creas, al cabo de los años volví varias veces a mi aldea. Eso sí, de noche, para ver como seguía mi familia. Nuestras otras hermanas se casaron, tuvieron hijos, se hicieron ancianas y murieron, al igual que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Una noche incluso me encontré cara a cara con uno de mis sobrinos - nietos que era pastor al igual que yo.  
-¿Y le mordiste? - Inquirió Idina alarmada. -  
\- No,- contestó Sarah. - Me recordaba mucho a ti, y después de verlo supe que no debía volver más por allí. Me marché lejos, muy lejos, a la Roma Imperial donde fui testigo del mandato de muchos emperadores. Me acosté con varios de ellos y con algunas de sus mujeres también.- Confesó preguntando a la chica. - ¿Te suena Mesalina?  
-¿No era la esposa del emperador Claudio? - Dijo Idina atónita haciendo memoria histórica. - ¿Con ella también?  
\- Si, también con ella, disfrutamos mucho y su pobre marido no se enteraba de nada. Incluso la muy golfa quiso que la convirtiese pero me negué. Si viva y siendo sólo una humana mortal era como era. ¡Cualquiera la hubiera controlado una vez transformada en inmortal! - Se permitió una breve sonrisa para luego continuar ya con gesto serio. - Después pasé a Europa y más tarde a América. Pero dejemos eso. Sólo te diré algo, he visto muchas edades y conocido a muchas personas y esto es lo más importante que he aprendido. No importa la gloria o el poder terrenal que llegues a tener, ambas cosas son efímeras y desaparecen. Los valores que siempre perduran son el amor y la amistad verdaderos. Nada más importa realmente, el amor es todo lo que tenemos. Y si tienes un alma pura, cuando mueras ésta se elevará hacia el Creador y serás por siempre dichosa. Tú tienes un alma así. No dejes que nunca nadie te la corrompa.  
-¿Y eres precisamente tú la que me da ese consejo?- se sorprendió Idina - ¡No puedo creerlo!  
\- Precisamente porque una vez yo tuve un alma como la tuya y la perdí. Y no merece la pena. Créeme.- Musitó la vampiro con verdadero pesar. -  
-¿Quién comenzó todo esto? - Quiso saber Idina atónita - ¿Quién fue el primer vampiro?  
\- Eso no lo sé- confesó Sarah. -  
\- Pero ¡si tú tienes más de dos mil años y no lo sabes!, entonces, ¿quién? – Exclamó Idina – afirmando. - Debes ser la más vieja de todos los vampiros. Además, ahora que lo pienso, hasta te llamas como mi abuela. No lo tomes a mal no quiero decir nada con eso, espero que no te ofendas.- Rectificó algo envarada. -

Sarah le sonrió tiernamente, como lo haría una madre ante cualquier cándida pregunta de una hija pequeña.

\- No te preocupes Raquel, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?- Idina asintió con una amable sonrisa y su contertulia añadió. - Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en siglos, desde luego, y no exagero cariño. Seguro que tu abuela es una mujer estupenda.- Repuso la vampira acariciándole una mejilla - Respecto a tú pregunta, no lo sé, ni siquiera mi madre Mirtiam, que nació en la época esplendorosa del reino Cretense, lo sabía. Ni su madre ni el padre de su madre. Es algo que se pierde más allá de la noche de los tiempos. No sé como empezó ni quién lo puso sobre la tierra, quizás el propio Creador lo hiciera para castigar la veleidad de la raza humana y su deseo de ser inmortal como él.  
-¿Inmortal? - Inquirió Idina. - Es cierto, el ser humano siempre ha querido la eterna juventud. La ha buscado siempre. No morir nunca.  
\- Pudo ser así, quizás algún hombre o mujer lo quiso con tanta fuerza que lo lograse.Te daré un consejo, como dice ese viejo proverbio, ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que lo consigas. Inmortalidad, ¡pero a que precio!...- Con una mirada de profunda tristeza Sarah señaló hacia la pared y sentenció. - La persiana está ahí, si la levantas la luz del sol entrará.  
\- ¡Pero sabes que eso te matará! - repuso Idina sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. -  
\- Yo llevo muerta desde hace más de dos mil años, pequeña. ¿O acaso te creías que vivía? Hace mucho tiempo que dejé este mundo. Pero mi alma aun no ha encontrado la paz. Abre y me liberarás. Ahora lo comprendo, -musitó casi para sí.- Tenía que verte, tenías que ser tú la que me librase de esta maldición.

 

Su interlocutora estaba perpleja, sin poderse decidir. Entonces Sarah se deslizó tras ella y abrió la puerta.

\- Puedes marcharte si quieres - le dijo la vampiro indicándole la salida. - Te deseo una vida feliz y plena y que siempre mantengas tu corazón tan puro como ahora. Aprovecha tu tiempo en este mundo. Y cuando llegue tu momento de partir despídete con alegría por los años que hayas vivido, sean muchos o pocos. Sólo te pido que reces por mi alma. Así, puede que, algún día, yo tenga otra oportunidad de vivir. Al menos eso me prometió aquel ser. Y gracias, gracias por escucharme con tanto afecto. Nadie en tanto tiempo lo había hecho. He podido abrirte mi corazón y has logrado hacerme sentir de nuevo como un ser humano. Te estoy muy agradecida por tu compasión y tu bondad.   
\- Lo haré - Sollozó Idina mirando a esa pobre infeliz con una mezcla de pena y de piedad, Sarah pareció adivinarlo y agregó sentidamente. –   
-¿Estás llorando por mí? - Pudo decir la vampira, que sollozaba también, añadiendo.- ¿Sabes?, realmente no fueron la cruz y la fe que demostraste lo que me espantó. Fue el verte a ti y reconocer el alma de mi querida Raquel. Fue la vergüenza al imaginarme que habría pensado ella si hubiese contemplado el monstruo en el que me he convertido. Te aseguro que saber a ciencia cierta lo que siempre supe y me ocultaba a mí misma ha sido lo peor. Me he visto a través de ti, como si de mi pequeña hermana se tratase. Eso es lo que me dio tanto miedo y por ello hoy más que nunca deseo terminar con mi agonía.

 

Su interlocutora seguía sin poder moverse, pero no por que Sarah lo impidiera con sus poderes. Era porque el pesar y la compasión por aquella infeliz la dominaban. En ese instante escuchó pasos y los gritos de sus amigas que se llegaron hasta la puerta.

\- Idina ¿estás bien?,- le preguntó Kerria llegándose hasta ella. -  
\- Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo, acabaremos con ese monstruo ahora - intervino Kathy. -  
\- ¡Esperad! - les pidió su compañera interponiéndose entre sus primas y la vampiro que ahora les daba la espalda - ¡dejadla, por favor!  
-¿Te has vuelto loca o es que te ha mordido a ti también? - Le inquirió Amatista visiblemente asustada. -  
\- Miradla como realmente es y apiadaros de su sufrimiento - les rogó Idina. -

 

Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar estas palabras y aun más cuando Sarah comenzó a izar la persiana lentamente.

\- ¡Eso es un suicidio para un vampiro!- exclamó Kyle que no podía creer lo que veía. -  
\- Ella está harta de seguir así- les explicó Idina remachando llena de conmiseración. – No me engañaba. Lo decía de verdad.  
\- Lo noto- musitó Debbie con gesto de sorpresa. - Siento que su influencia se disipa en mí...  
\- Y en mí - corroboró Amatista con igual expresión de asombro. -

 

Sarah comenzó a recibir los rayos del sol, su cuerpo no tardó en empezar a echar humo, mientras ella aun podía decir con la voz ahora y desgastada ronca, como si hubiese envejecido mil años de repente.

 

\- ¡Mira Raquel, el sol!, hacía tanto tiempo que no podía contemplar su luz...ni sentir su calor… ¡y es tan hermoso!  
\- Si hermana lo veo – musitó afectuosamente Idina, acariciando una mano de la vampira sin contener sus lágrimas, ante el asombro de los demás. -

 

Sarah todavía pudo sonreír cuando los rayos la bañaron progresivamente y su cuerpo empezó a decaer. En apenas unos segundos sus negros y sedosos cabellos pasaron a blancos y estropajosos, su clara y suave piel se llenó de manchas y se arrugó, envejeciendo a ojos vistas.

\- Es muy hermoso Raquel ¿puedes verlo tú?...- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de disolverse en polvo. -

 

Todos se habían quedado petrificados contemplando aquella escena, a Idina le corrían las lágrimas en un llanto silencioso y a la vez alegre por Sarah. Con sumo cuidado recogió los fragmentos de aquella gargantilla, que, al ser sacados de la protección de aquella caja, se deshicieron en polvo al igual que su infortunada dueña. Durante unos largos instantes nadie dijo nada y sólo cuando salieron de allí Kerria, con un tono entre curioso y asombrado, le preguntó a su prima.

 

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido entre vosotras dos ahí dentro?  
\- Antes de que llegaseis pude hablar con ella un poco. Quiso tener un último detalle de humanidad conmigo, me desveló como se sentía. Estaba muy atormentada y me pidió que rezase por ella.

 

Le contestó escuetamente Idina que no quiso desvelar la verdad, de todos modos había comenzado a olvidarse de muchas cosas que su sobrenatural interlocutora le contase. Además algo le decía que no era la hermana perdida de Sarah. Seguramente la vampira volcó sus propios recuerdos en ella, transmitiéndoselos a Idina para descargar su conciencia y lavar su alma. Todo aquello fue como una especie de secreto de confesión y un último perdón y lo respetaría, pues debía de ser algo sagrado, incluso para un ser de las tinieblas ya que, por muy malvada que hubiese sido, al menos una vez fue humana.

 

\- Supongo que esto es el final de todo.- Intervino Katherine sacándola de esas meditaciones. -  
\- Así es, ella era la vampiro jefe - corroboró Kyle - ¿Qué tal estáis?,- les inquirió a Amatista y Deborah. -  
\- Yo me muero de hambre- sonrió la francesa tratando de desdramatizar -, tengo tantas ganas de comer algo…

 

Pero Kerria no podía aguantar más sus emociones, abrazó a su amiga entre sollozos, Amatista la estrechó musitándole también a punto de llorar.

-¡Lo siento mucho, todo lo que te haya hecho. Lo que fuera. ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!  
\- Lo importante es que ya estás bien.- Respondió su amiga igualmente emocionada. -

 

Deborah se unió al abrazo y el resto de las chicas también. Sin perder ya más tiempo salieron de allí. Estaban hartos de ese local maldito. Ahora por fortuna el sol brillaba sobre el horizonte. Les hería los ojos hasta que pudieron acostumbrarse a él.

\- Os propongo pasar por una cafetería y tomar algo - ofreció Kyle. -  
\- Si tú invitas - sonrió Deborah añadiendo mientras se encogía de hombros. - Porque yo no llevo nada.  
-¡A nosotras no nos mires!- rio Amatista para desdramatizar - estamos sin blanca. Como nos invitaban en el club no trajimos dinero.  
\- Bueno, si pasamos por el hotel creo que nos quedarán algunos dólares - propuso Kathy. -  
\- Yo pienso que sería mejor preparar las maletas y volver a casa - repuso Kerria recordándoles a sus compañeras. - Esta tarde sale el autobús…  
\- Entonces nos despedimos así - le preguntó Debbie entristecida. -  
\- Creo que será lo mejor. Me he alegrado mucho de volver a verte, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias.- Respondió cariñosamente su antigua pareja. -

 

La aludida asintió con los ojos llorosos y ambas se dieron un abrazo. Amatista se unió a ellas para despedirse también de Deborah y disculparse.

\- Te he juzgado mal todos estos años, perdona.  
\- Ya somos amigas, eso es lo que importa.- Respondió la interpelada dándole una mano que Amatista aceptó encantada. -  
\- Mucha suerte - las deseó Kyle también. -

 

Idina y Kathy se despidieron igualmente de ellos. Aunque la última mantuvo todavía una breve conversación con el chico.

-De modo que te dedicas a cazar vampiros. Aunque supongo que tras esto todo habrá terminado.  
-No lo creas.- Le rebatió el muchacho afirmando.- Hay muchos más por ahí. Más de los que te imaginas. Y otros seres de las tinieblas contra los que hay que luchar.  
-Vaya, suena apasionante. – Repuso la chica que le comentó en tanto le anotaba sus señas en un papel. - Si alguna vez pasas por San Diego ven a verme.-  
-Nunca sé a dónde me llevarán mis pasos, pero lo pensaré. - Le sonrió el muchacho guardándose esa nota como si de un tesoro se tratase. -

 

Finalmente se dijeron adiós. Las cuatro chicas volvieron a su hotel deseosas de regresar a casa. Decidieron no contar a sus padres ni a sus hermanos aquella aventura, sería su secreto. Desde lejos Debbie y Kyle las vieron alejarse, cuando las perdieron de vista él rompió el emocionado silencio y la invitó a desayunar. Deborah aceptó agradecida, aquello fue el principio de una buena amistad que quizás con el tiempo llegase a ser algo más. Por lo pronto Kyle le ofreció unirse a él. Le dijo que tenía otros camaradas que deseaba presentarle. La muchacha aceptó. A fin de cuentas no tenía otra cosa mejor en mente. A parte de volver a ver a sus padres y a su hermana mayor. A los que añoraba más que a nada tras esta experiencia. Así, los dos jóvenes, junto a otros destacados individuos, formarían un gran equipo. Estuvieron en principio dedicados a erradicar del mundo el mal de los vampiros y otros seres malignos. Después conocieron a alguien que les encomendó la misión de sus vidas. Y mientras tanto, tal y como aquel misterioso y ya olvidado ser le prometiese, el alma de Sarah al fin pudo volar libre, quizás hacia la eternidad, hacia Raquel o pudiera ser que hacia la oportunidad de una nueva existencia. En cualquier caso, esa sería otra historia…


	29. Un intenso debate para Kerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como famosa activista por los derechos civiles y próxima ayudante del fiscal del distrito, Kerria participará en un tenso y duro debate que le traerá consecuencias tan dramáticas como inesperadas.

En la Holo pantalla pasaron nuevamente el anuncio, se preveía un programa muy interesante, en la hora de mayor audiencia. Samantha desconectó el aparato y buscó a su esposa que estaba sentada en el tocador del dormitorio.

-¿Entonces irás? - Preguntó temerosa. -  
\- No tengo otra opción, confirmé mi presencia. - Repuso la interpelada en tanto se arreglaba pausadamente. -  
\- Ojalá pudieras quedarte aquí,- deseó Samantha sentándose en un sofá cerca de su pareja. -  
\- No puedo hacer eso, Sam- le contestó Kerria recogiéndose el pelo en un intrincado moño. - Todos creerían que rehúyo el desafío de ese tipo.  
\- Sabes que tratarán de envolverte con política.- Le comentó su esposa con preocupación.- Y con muchas otras cosas para desacreditarte.  
-Sí, pero no tengo miedo. Siempre he dicho las cosas como las pienso. Y no voy a empezar a cambiar ahora.- Declaró su interlocutora con determinación.-

 

Sam asintió. Sabía que así era. Su cónyuge no tenía por costumbre rehuir esa clase de retos. Y éste se presumía muy interesante. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Brian se marchó a Bios para comenzar sus estudios en la universidad. Tanto Kerria como Samantha se quedaron muy solas durante ese tiempo. Al menos el muchacho regresó haría unas tres semanas para unas cortas vacaciones de apenas diez días, pero ya se había ido otra vez dejándolas con un gran hueco. No obstante la vida continuaba y muy a su pesar a veces Kerria seguía siendo un personaje público. En la Tierra, al hilo de la polémica existente en cuanto a la inmigración a Bios, los problemas de moralidad se habían agudizado. Una figura emergente, el reverendo Waters, había ganado fama en una cruzada personal contra todo tipo de relaciones poco ortodoxas. Muchísimas personas se declaraban devotas suyas y la intolerancia se había extendido de una forma alarmante. Y por si fuera poco, un número creciente de personas en la sociedad cuestionaban el papel de los reyes de la Tierra. Muchos grupos y colectivos abogaban por una “independencia” de cualquier tipo de tutela. La situación en el planeta madre, al igual que en Bios y en Nature, estaba cada vez más tensa con los conflictos entre pro y anti aperturas, los pro y anti familia Real del Milenario de Plata y el nuevo reino de Neo Cristal Tokio o de la soberana Kakyuu, y por si fuera poco, unido a eso, esta nefasta ola de neo moralidad victoriana. Algunos extremistas que se declaraban seguidores de varias religiones muy extendidas proclamaban la necesidad de volver a los antiguos valores. Por un lado, las dos chicas se alegraban de haber apartado a Brian de esto. Tampoco habían vuelto a tener noticias del padre del muchacho desde hacía varios años, sólo supieron que se había separado de Rebecca. Cuando la propia Kerria ayudó a su antiguo novio en el duro proceso judicial que mantuvo por la custodia de su hija. Recordaba unos años atrás aun con amargura la vista del juicio. Rebecca tuvo la desfachatez de contratar los servicios del bufete de Sebastián y del poco después fallecido Pedro. 

-¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo! - Decía la letrada con indignación.- ¿Cómo ha tenido la osadía de hacer esto? ¿Acaso pretendía que fuera yo la que atacase a Brian en un juzgado? Pues lo siento mucho…- Le dijo a su jefe.- No voy a trabajar para esa mujer. Y menos contra su ex marido. Que es el padre de mi hijo. Al contrario, yo misma le defenderé. Aunque tenga que dimitir.

 

Sebastián se limitó a mirarla con tristeza pero comprendiéndola perfectamente, aquel hombre solamente suspiró replicando un débil.

-Haz lo que creas mejor… acorde con tu conciencia…

 

Y vaya si lo hizo. Aunque al final su bufete declinó hacerse cargo de representar a Rebecca. Sin embargo Kerria sí que quiso hacerlo con Brian. Hacia memoria de aquello. Como si fuera ayer se veía entrando en la sala junto con su defendido. Ella lucía un traje de blazer tono gris perla y una blusa de color amarillo pálido. Su pelo recogido en una trenza como las que solía llevar su madre cuando era joven. El acusado llevaba un impecable traje azul marino y corbata del mismo tono, completada por una camisa blanca. En el otro lado, Rebecca vestía un elegante traje blanco y negro, con el pelo recogido en un moño y poco maquillaje. Su abogado lucía un traje tono crema, con corbata a juego y camisa asimismo blanca. Estaba claro que el primer asalto consistía en un concurso de pulcritud y elegancia. La apariencia y las primeras impresiones jugaban un papel más importante del que pudiera presumirse. Todo estaba dispuesto. Pese a ello, antes de comenzar y tras un frio saludo de cortesía con la parte contraria y sentarse en sus lugares, Kerria le comentó a Brian en voz baja de modo profesional, pero afectuoso a un tiempo.

-Tú déjame hablar a mí. No te preocupes. Posiblemente dirán cosas que no serán verdad. Buscarán hacerte enfadar para dar la impresión de que eres de carácter violento. Eso siempre da mala imagen y en eso los hombres tenéis todas las de perder. Aunque es una vista sin jurado y lo que debemos hacer es convencer al juez. Veremos de qué talante es. No le he tenido nunca en ninguna…- Suspiró sin querer translucir la inquietud que sentía por eso.-  
-Confío en ti, pase lo que pase. - Musitó él a su vez asintiendo tras recibir esas instrucciones, para agregar.- No sé cómo agradecerte que tu bufete rechazara la oferta que les hizo Rebecca y que decidieras defenderme.  
-¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo?- Le sonrió débilmente la muchacha, que pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo una mirada de intenso odio por parte de la ex mujer de su cliente.- Jamás antepondría el trabajo a las personas que quiero…

 

Brian sonrió algo tocado por la emoción, aunque enseguida recobró su gesto más serio. En ese instante el juez entró en la sala, todos se pusieron en pie. Ante las voces del alguacil que declaraba.

-El honorable Juez John Jefferson preside la vista. 

 

Su señoría se sentó en su alto estrado y desde allí convocó a los letrados. Tanto Kerria como su oponente, el señor Thompson, se aproximaron. Ese tipo tenía fama de ser un buen legalista y mejor litigante, pertenecía a su vez a un despacho bastante caro. Quizás demasiado para lo que Rebecca pudiera permitirse. Aquello no dejaba de sorprender a la defensora de Brian. ¿Es que a tanto llegaba el odio de esa mujer? ¿Prefería arruinarse con tal de destruir a su ex marido? Dejó de pensar en eso cuando el juez les inquirió a ella y a su colega.

-¿Han alcanzado ustedes algún acuerdo?  
-No señoría.- Comentó Thompson, explicando con gesto de circunstancias.- Por expreso deseo de mi cliente no han existido negociaciones previas.  
-Por nuestra parte esperábamos una mejor voluntad por los demandantes.- Replicó Kerria.-  
-Mi clienta no desea establecer más contactos de los legalmente necesarios, al estimar como perjudicial la influencia de su ex marido.- Replicó el otro abogado.-  
-Muy bien, en ese caso comencemos con la vista. – Les indicó el juez.-

 

Los letrados volvieron a sus puestos, al lado de sus representados. El juez entonces dio la palabra al demandante. Thompson aguardó unos instantes antes de comenzar.

-Señoría. Mi cliente, la ex señora Rice. Ahora nuevamente señorita Jones, ha demandado a su exmarido, el señor Brian Rice, por malos tratos psicológicos y amenazas.  
-Oídas las acusaciones del demandante, ¿cómo se declara el demandado? - Inquirió el juez.-  
-Mi representado se declara inocente de todos esos cargos, señoría.- Repuso Kerria de modo contundente y rápido.-  
-Pasemos pues a escuchar el alegato y a valorar las pruebas y el fundamento de la acusación.- Indicó Jefferson.-

 

Y de inmediato el abogado de la demandante se adelantó hasta el estrado y comenzó su discurso.

-Señoría, durante muchos años mi clienta se ha visto anulada y postergada por el recuerdo de otra mujer. Su vida marital nunca ha sido realmente como debería. Ha soportado los arranques de ira de su ex esposo y ha visto incluso como la atención de éste se desviaba de ella y de la hija que tienen en común, produciéndole no pocos sufrimientos a la niña. Por esa razón, mi representada no está dispuesta a que esa mala influencia prosiga y sería su deseo que ese hombre no pudiera acercarse a la pequeña, que actualmente solo tiene diez años y ha tenido que presenciar muchas discusiones y peleas domésticas. Demasiadas para lo que su corta edad le permite asimilar.

 

Tras exponer eso, fue el turno de Kerria que afirmó con tono sereno.

-Señoría, mi cliente ha tratado de mostrarse paciente y comprensivo durante años. Fue esa mujer quien con sus celos enfermizos, rompió su matrimonio. Mi defendido siempre tuvo que soportar los constantes insultos y ataques de su expareja. Desgraciadamente la hija de ambos sufrió las consecuencias de eso al verse involucrada de modo accidental. Pero no fue culpa de su padre. Es responsabilidad de la madre que siempre ha sembrado la discordia en su relación.

 

Rebecca la miró con ira, diríase que echara chispas por los ojos. Le cuchicheó algo a su abogado que pareció sorprenderse puesto que incluso abrió la boca observando a su colega. De todos modos, enseguida recobró la compostura para intervenir.

-Señoría. Esa mujer, la causante directa de que mi clienta tuviera que seguir un tratamiento psiquiátrico y tomase pastillas está en esta misma sala.- Y tras una dramática pausa que duró cerca de varios segundos, Thompson dirigiéndose a Kerria, exclamó.- ¡Es la defensora del acusado!

 

Hubo un tenso silencio entonces, hasta el juez miró sorprendido, menos mal que ella reaccionó enseguida para responder con un claro dominio de sí misma…

-Aquí soy la abogada de mi cliente. Elegida por él para su defensa. Como tal me conduciré en esta vista.

 

Rebecca volvió a susurrar algo al oído de su abogado, éste movió la cabeza pero ella insistió. Suspirando, diríase que a desgana, él se levantó dirigiéndose al juez y dijo.

-Alegamos conflicto de intereses en la defensa. Al estar la abogada emocionalmente y personalmente implicada en el caso. Solicitamos que se la desestime como letrada en este proceso.  
-Con la venia.- Terció Kerria.- No hay tal conflicto de intereses, señoría. En este caso ambas situaciones se aúnan en la misma dirección. La salvaguarda de los derechos de mi defendido.  
-No hay lugar para la desestimación.- Dictaminó el juez.- Prosigan…  
-Antes de hacerlo, señoría debo poner en conocimiento de mi colega, el señor Thompson que, cualquier calumnia o ataque a mi persona por su parte o la de su representada tendrá consecuencias legales sin perjuicio de lo que suceda en esta sala.- Advirtió Kerria.-

 

Entonces Rebecca perdió los nervios y se exaltó gritando en tanto se aproximaba con ademán amenazante.

-¿Te parecen pocas consecuencias las que me has causado ya? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

 

Su abogado enseguida la apartó tratando de tranquilizarla. La interpelada se limitó a mirarla con desdén. Ya no le producía temor ni ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia. Durante años trató de suavizar las cosas, de poder llevarse bien con esa mujer. Pero jamás le perdonaría que tratara de evitar que Brian conociera a su hijo y que ahora intentase quitarle a esa niña. Si tenía que destrozarla ante el tribunal lo haría. Y no tendría remordimientos por ello. Además, esa demente parecía que iba a ponérselo muy fácil. De modo que aprovechó para sentenciar.

-Como puede ver señoría, ésta ha sido la tónica general durante años. Esa mujer me culpa a mí de su fracaso matrimonial, cuando ni siquiera he estado cerca de su familia.

 

La interpelada parecía querer responder a eso pero su abogado le pedía encarecidamente que guardase silencio. Aunque ahora le había llegado a Kerria el turno de contratacar.

-La denuncia por violencia de género que interpuso contra mi cliente es falsa. Siendo examinada por un equipo de psicólogos y médicos ninguno ha encontrado trazas de esos supuestos malos tratos.  
-Mi colega se olvida de mencionar que hemos dicho que eran malos tratos psíquicos. Entre los que se cuenta la infidelidad de ese hombre con la propia letrada que le representa.- Afirmó Thompson.-  
-¡Protesto!- Replicó Kerria manteniéndose calmada pese a que aquello le hacía hervir la sangre.-¿Qué clase de infidelidad?

 

El otro abogado miró a Rebecca y ésta, tras obsequiar a Kerria con una iracunda mirada, le cuchicheó algo al oído. Casi pudo escucharse al letrado susúrrale a su clienta.

-Pero eso, no tiene ningún tipo de relación.  
-¡Dígaselo!- Insistió su representada con un siseo.-

 

Thompson suspiró asintiendo despacio para dirigirse al juez.

-El acusado y su abogada tienen un hijo en común.  
\- Señoría. – Replicó Kerria con visible irritación.- Respecto a la concepción de mi hijo, el que tengo en común con mi defendido, sí. Le diré que ni él ni yo estábamos entonces casados con nuestros respectivos cónyuges. No existe tal infidelidad a los ojos de la ley. Y puesto que mi cliente se lo contó a su entonces novia, ella no puede alegar engaño o desconocimiento ninguno. Fue algo que tanto mi actual representado como yo misma, acordamos libremente. Tras consultar entonces a nuestras respectivas parejas.  
-Me contó que te había ayudado a tener un hijo. Pero no que se acostase contigo. ¡Zorra!- Exclamó la furiosa Rebecca recurriendo incluso al hiriente sarcasmo al sentenciar.- Se suponía que iba a donar esperma para ti, pero no que iba a metértelo él directamente.

 

Aquello dejó perplejo a Thompson y desde luego al juez. Aunque éste enseguida recobró el control de aquello.

-¡Orden en la sala!- Terció el señor Jefferson dándole al mazo.- Abogado, no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia nadie durante la vista. Y mucho menos al decoro y la corrección que deben mostrarse en esta sala. Llamo la atención a su clienta y le advierto que se verá sujeta a una multa por desacato si repite esa conducta. Sin perjuicio de las acciones legales de las que ha sido advertida ya por parte de la defensa.   
-Suplicamos el perdón del tribunal. - Replicó el letrado que se las veía y deseaba para tratar de apaciguar a su representada.- Pedimos con todo respeto que esas desafortunadas palabras no consten en acta.  
-Así es, señoría. Aquí tiene usted la prueba de lo que digo. - Comentó Kerria ahora con tono frío y pleno de desdén.- Nosotros presentamos hechos, y desde la otra parte nos responden con insultos. Ha sido así desde hace años. Esa mujer quiso negarse a que mi defendido conociera a su hijo. Después quiso apartarle de su vida. ¡Mi hijo, sí, mi hijo! - Recalcó eso mirando ahora a Rebecca con indignación y odio a su vez.- Sufrió mucho por tu culpa.  
-Señora Malden.- La llamó a capítulo el juez.- No exceda su calidad de letrada y no se implique en una riña personal. Debo advertirla de las mismas consecuencias podrían devengarse para usted.

 

La aludida respiró hondo y asintió, para responder tras dar un largo suspiro.

-Mi excusas, señoría. Solo quiero dejar claro que esa mujer ha causado al menos tanto daño como el que dice haber recibido. Y que el origen de todo esto fue su sistemática intención de apartar a mi cliente de sus anteriores lazos afectivos y de parentesco con nuestro hijo. Que, debo recordar, es unos cuatro años mayor que la hija que ella tiene en común con mi defendido. Y ahora, no contenta con eso, quiere privar a esa niña inocente de su padre.   
\- Bien, para tener una idea clara de la situación llamaremos a Cinthia Rice al estrado. - Aseveró el juez, dejando helados a Kerria y a su padre.-

 

Desde luego esto no lo esperaban. No es que fuera imposible, pese a su corta edad el testimonio de la niña podría ser muy revelador. Aunque desde luego ninguno de sus padres deseaba que pasase por aquello. Incluso Rebecca parecía estar ajena a esa situación dado que miró atónita a su abogado que le comentó con apuro.

-El juez cree que es importante saber qué es lo que opina la niña.

 

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Cindy entró de la mano de una mujer alguacil que, cariñosamente, la indicó que debía sentarse en el alto sillón del estrado. Entonces el juez la miró con afecto y le sonrió diciendo con tono suave al ver la carita angustiada de la pequeña quién preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿He hecho algo malo?  
-Hola Cindy. No, en absoluto. Tú no has hecho nada malo, no tengas miedo. Solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas, y esos dos señores también.

 

La cría miraba en todas direcciones desconcertada, y sobre todo alternativamente a sus papás. Su padre asintió despacio con una sonrisa, lo mismo que su madre. Por una vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. Entonces fue el señor Thompson quién, con otra sonrisa, se aproximó a la cría y le preguntó.

-Te llamas Cinthia, Cinthia Loretta Rice, ¿verdad?  
-Si- pudo decir la niña casi con un susurro.- Pero mis padres me llaman Cindy…  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió el letrado queriendo saber.- Dinos Cindy, ¿has oído discutir a tus padres?

 

La cría asintió despacio, pero el letrado le pidió con amabilidad aunque también firmeza.

-Tienes que decirlo, no vale solo con la cabeza.  
-Sí, un poco.- Afirmó entonces la niña.-  
-¿Y por qué crees que han discutido? -Le inquirió el abogado con aire inocente.-  
-Una señora nos quiere quitar a papá.- Declaró la pequeña, dejando impactados tanto a Brian como a Kerria.-  
-Y tu papá ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. ¿No es así?  
-Sí, tiene que trabajar mucho. Eso me decía mamá. - Replicó Cindy. Moviendo ahora un poco sus piernecitas que le colgaban del asiento en el estrado.-  
\- Pero seguro que cuando tu padre está en casa a ti no te gusta que discuta con tu madre.- Fue la siguiente cuestión.  
-No, no me gusta, me da miedo. - Pudo musitar la niña casi a punto de llorar.-

 

Brian bajó su cabeza apesadumbrado, le dolía mucho ver así a su hija, pero eso no era verdad. Kerria posó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de confortarle. No obstante ella misma estaba indignada. Ese tipo usaba la demagogia más rastrera para retorcer las palabras de esa pobre niña. Por fortuna enseguida le tocaría el turno de preguntar. Al poco el abogado demandante sonrió y le comentó al juez. Para volver después junto a su representada.

-No tengo ya más preguntas, señoría.

 

Fue Kerria la que se levantó, aunque Rebeca hizo lo propio, Thompson tuvo que actuar rápido y pedirle que se sentara. Aunque su indignada clienta le decía a su abogado musitando pero apretando los dientes.

-¡No quiero que esa degenerada se acerque a mi hija, no quiero que hable con ella!  
-Cálmese, ¡por favor! Es la abogada de la otra parte. Tiene ese derecho. Señorita Jones, contrólese, si vuelve a hacer algo como lo de antes les dará la victoria en este caso. Al juez Jefferson no le gustan nada esa clase de situaciones. 

 

Y respirando agitada e impotente Rebecca tuvo que presenciar como esa mujer se aproximaba a su hijita con una sonrisa y le decía.

-Hola Cindy…no te preocupes. Enseguida terminaremos. 

 

La cría la observó con los ojos muy abiertos aunque no dijo nada, fue la letrada quién comenzó su turno de preguntas.

-Nos has contado que una señora quiere llevarse a tu papá. ¿Alguna vez esa señora te ha molestado?  
-No... –Declaró la pequeña añadiendo algo confusa.- No la he visto nunca. Pero tiene que ser muy mala para querer eso.

 

Kerria suspiró. Estaba claro que a esa pobre niña la había lavado el cerebro su madre. Decidió cambiar de táctica, le sonrió animosa y le dijo.

-¿Sabes que yo también tengo un hijo? Es un poco mayor que tú.

 

Y sin dudar sacó una fotografía de las antiguas que tenía de Brian. En ella el niño debería tener unos siete años. Rebecca se revolvió en su silla con su abogado tratando de apaciguarla. Desde luego si las miradas matasen Kerria habría estado en serio peligro. Entre tanto ésta le comentaba a la pequeña.

-Mi niño también tiene un papá que apenas ha podido verle. Como te pasa a ti, hay una señora que se lo ha impedido. ¿Crees que también será mala?

 

La pequeña sin dudar asintió nuevamente, pero recordó que tenía que hablar y afirmó.

-Sí, igual que la que quiere quitarme a mi padre.  
-¿Y no crees que, si los padres y esas señoras se sentasen a hablar y aclarasen todos los problemas las cosas podrían solucionarse? A lo mejor podrían estar juntos más a menudo y verse. Nadie tendría que quedarse solo.  
-Claro- convino la niña ahora con una expresión esperanzada.- Así mis papás no se enfadarían.  
-¿Te gustaría poder ayudar a que todo se arreglase, tesoro?- Inquirió la letrada.-  
-Sí, me gustaría mucho.- Afirmó la pequeña queriendo saber con patente interés.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 

Kerria respiró hondo y luchando visiblemente para controlar sus propias emociones le pidió a su joven interlocutora.

-Escúchame Cindy. Quiero que te imagines una cosa. Piensa por unos momentos que yo fuese esa señora que tu madre dice. Esa tan mala que quiere llevarse a tu papá. Si pudieras decirme algo, ¿qué me dirías?

 

Ahora la niña puso una expresión suplicante y sollozó con su voz afectada por la inquietud. 

-Por favor, ¡no me quites a mi papá! No te lo lleves.

 

Ni Brian ni Rebecca pudieron ahora resistir a derramar lágrimas. La propia Kerria, visiblemente conmovida, tuvo que hacer un ímprobo esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones, a la par que respondía de forma dulce.

-No quiero quitarte a tu papá, cielo. Solo quiero que todos seamos amigos. Tampoco es justo que le quiten el papá a mi hijo. Por eso te comprendo. ¿Lo ves Cindy? Sería fácil arreglarlo. Tú eres una niña adorable. No tienes que tener miedo.

 

Tras estas emocionadas palabras pudo apartarse de la cría para enjugarse alguna lágrima y dijo recobrando a duras penas el aplomo en su voz.

-No hay más preguntas señoría.

 

El atónito juez asintió. Él también estaba conmovido por esa declaración. Permitió que la niña se retirase pero nadie pudo impedir que corriera a abrazarse a su padre y después a su madre, dado que, cuando la mujer alguacil que la escoltaba quiso impedirlo, Jefferson, con un gesto de su mano derecha, le indicó que dejase expresar a la cría sus emociones. Eso sería de lo más revelador. Al fin la agente del juzgado se llevó a la niña a la sala de espera. Fue su señoría quién tomó la palabra y sentenció.

-Ya he visto más de lo necesario. Oídas las alegaciones, en vista de las pruebas y escuchado el vital testimonio de esta pequeña. Pónganse en pie las dos partes.

 

Tanto Kerria como Brian, al igual que Thompson y Rebecca obedecieron de inmediato. El juez pasó a dar el veredicto.

-No encuentro razones fundamentadas ni pruebas de que el demandando, el señor Brian Rice, suponga ni una amenaza, ni ningún peligro para su ex esposa y para la hija de ambos. Por el contrario, considero la presencia paterna del señor Rice muy conveniente para la formación emocional y el futuro desarrollo personal de su hija. De modo que deniego la petición de alejamiento y debo fallar y así lo hago que la custodia habrá de ser compartida. Se levanta la sesión. – Dictaminó de un mazazo, levantándose y saliendo de la sala.-

 

Thompson se aproximó a su colega para estrecharle la mano. Apenas si pudo decir un aliviado.

-Felicidades…

 

Pero fue cortado en seco por los gritos de Rebecca que insultaba a Kerria desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Maldita pécora asquerosa! ¡Qué bien les has engañado a todos! Has manipulado a mi hija. ¡A una niña inocente!  
-Basta ya, por favor.- Le pidió Thompson visiblemente avergonzado por aquello.- Señorita Jones…

 

Aunque esta vez la ofendida no iba a callarse por más tiempo. Ésta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba más que harta y cansada de esa situación. De modo que, con furia, le espetó por su parte.

-¡Eres una desequilibrada! Da gracias a que no he querido sacar tu historial médico de los últimos años. Pero te juro que como continúes insultándome te demandaré por difamación y amenazas. Me será tan sencillo probarlo que cuando acabe contigo solo podrás ver a tu hija tras los barrotes de una celda acolchada.

 

Eso hizo que las imprecaciones de Rebecca cesaran. Ahora el miedo sustituyó a la ira en sus ojos. Más cuando su propio letrado asentía visiblemente preocupado. Aunque fue Brian el que, sujetando a su abogada de un brazo, le pidió con expresión suplicante y abatida.

-Basta, ¡por favor! Ya es suficiente Kerria. Te lo ruego, déjala.

 

La aludida le observó, tan hundido y lleno de consternación, que trató de calmar su propio enfado, suspiró y se dirigió a él.

-Lo haré únicamente por ti. Pero exijo que tu ex esposa busque ayuda profesional. Y no me refiero a la de un abogado. Señor Thompson.- Añadió ahora mirando hacia el otro lado de la sala.- Como representante legal de esa mujer usted sabe que lo que digo es lo más acertado. Le pido por su propio bien y el de esa niña que aconseje a su clienta al respecto.  
-Quede tranquila. - Le aseguró su interlocutor quien, posando una de sus manos sobre el brazo derecho de Rebecca le pidió conciliador.- Vamos señorita Jones. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
-Pero…ella…- pudo balbucear ésta con expresión desconcertada.- Ella tiene la culpa…  
\- La señorita Malden puede hacer lo que dice y tendría motivos más que sobrados. Le advertí que se controlase. Tendrá usted que tomar una decisión y una terapia adecuada le ayudaría. - Le replicó su abogado ahora diríase que con tintes de admonición y patente preocupación. - Como su letrado y por su propio interés le pido encarecidamente que no pronuncie ni una palabra más…

 

La mujer asintió despacio y no rechistó ya. Sumisamente se dejó sacar de la sala. Se sentía totalmente derrotada y humillada, no obstante lo único que ansiaba era reunirse con su pequeña. Brian y Kerria quedaron a solas ahora en el tribunal. Él suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro para musitar.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería que todo esto te cayese encima.  
-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.- Le consoló su interlocutora.-  
-Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran así. - Pudo replicar él entre sollozos.-  
-Nadie quiso esto.- Se apresuró a replicar Kerria que no obstante agregó de modo más sombrío.- Pero Rebecca no nos dejó otra elección. – Y suspirando entonces le desveló a su amigo.- Aunque no tendrá que preocuparse mucho. Sam y yo nos vamos a ir a Europa junto con Brian durante una temporada.  
-¿A Europa?- Repitió su atónito cliente.-   
-Aquí las cosas se están poniendo peor. Ahora los moralistas van ganando adeptos y están esos del movimiento en contra de los reyes de la Tierra. Nosotras lo tenemos todo. Somos amigos de Serenity y Endimión, ¡incluso la princesa Mercurio es mi madrina!- Sonrió sardónica y sarcásticamente ella para añadir no sin ironía.- Y encima estoy casada con otra mujer y soy célebre todavía. ¡Vamos, esos tipos no podrían pedir un mejor objetivo! 

 

Su contertulio la observaba atónito, no sabía que responder, fue ella la que prosiguió.

-Tras la repentina muerte de Pedro, Sebastián, no ha sido el mismo.   
-Lo siento mucho.- Repuso su interlocutor.- No le conocía mucho, solo cuando Rebecca contactó con él. Era un buen hombre. Tras hablar contigo me llamó. Al menos eso me comentó.

 

Kerria miró ahora a su contertulio con asombro. Le demandaba una aclaración de eso con sus profundos ojos verdes y Brian así lo entendió. Él entonces le explicó.

-Me contó que mi esposa deseaba contratarles y que pese a ser algo irregular, sabiendo que tú, por decirlo de algún modo, me estimabas mucho, se decantaba por no aceptar.   
-No me dijo nada de eso. Solo que hiciera lo que yo creyese apropiado. Y eso que el bufete no atraviesa por sus mejores momentos.- Suspiró Kerria pensando agradecidamente en su jefe.- Él ya tenía muchas preocupaciones con el pobre Pedro. Todos creíamos que estaba mejorando, pero tenía un tumor muy invasivo que se le reprodujo. Se fue en cuestión de días. Hace apenas unas pocas semanas del funeral. Tras eso Sebastián no quiere saber nada del bufete. Los accionistas han comenzado a vender y algunos tipos relacionados con esos movimientos de Salvemos la Tierra de los Lunáticos, han comenzado a comprar. Dentro de poco tomarán el control de la compañía y me despedirán. No pienso darles esa satisfacción. A Sam le ha salido una oferta de promoción en su empresa que incluye una estancia en Europa durante quizás un par de años. Hemos decidido que iremos allí. Este tipo de movimientos no parecen tan extendidos como en América.  
-Os echaré de menos. - Dijo Brian apesadumbrado.- Cuidaos mucho, por favor…

 

La mujer le dio las manos animosamente y le sonrió entonces para decirle.

-Trata de arreglar las cosas con Rebecca para que, al menos, puedas ver crecer a tu hija en paz. Seguro que cuando le cuentes lo que te he dicho se alegrará. Estará muy feliz de que me vaya tan lejos. Eso quizás haga que lo vuestro se recomponga un poco.

 

El interpelado asintió despacio. Después ambos se despidieron, ya no volvieron a verse y aunque tuvieron algún contacto ocasional vía Internet, habían pasado casi ocho años de aquello. Kerria, Sam y Brian, en efecto viajaron a Europa. Vivieron casi dos años en Francia, donde se reencontró con una antigua conocida, vieja amiga del colegio de su cuñada Amatista. Más tarde pasaron un año en España y unos meses en Italia. Al menos el niño aprendió idiomas y visitó muchos lugares con historia, empapándose de diferentes culturas. Al poco retornaron a los Estados Unidos. Las cosas en el viejo continente comenzaban también a complicarse. Paradójicamente en su país natal habían surgido también influyentes grupos que apoyaban a los reyes de la Tierra. La propia Kerria, tras un paso por las Naciones Unidas como consejera legal, retomó su carrera judicial para ejercer como abogada independiente. Sus padres se alegraron muchísimo cuando retornaron ella, Samantha y el niño. No cupieron en sí de orgullo. Habían pasado ya algunos años más de aquello. Por su parte Roy y Beruche ya estaban mayores como para intervenir en esas cuestiones de política y seguridad. Era Kerria, la que, una vez regresó, de vez en cuando intentaba como Justiciera pero sobre todo como jurista, indagar algo sobre aquel polémico reverendo y su ascendente organización. Sin embargo, como persona popular y abogada que había ejercido y ganado bastantes casos sobre discriminación en los últimos años, además de ser propuesta recientemente como ayudante del fiscal del distrito, había sido invitada a un debate frente a Waters y otros contertulios con dos temas. Eso preocupaba algo a sus padres. El primero asunto a polemizar era ¿puede y debe la moral marcar el acceso a un Nuevo Mundo? Y el segundo. ¿Familia Real extraterrestre que tutele los destinos de los mundos humanos, sí o no? El reverendo había insistido en la participación de la señorita Malden como su oponente principal en la primera cuestión, con el claro deseo de desacreditarla. También acudirían otras personalidades destacadas, gente famosa de varios espectros de la sociedad. Así pues, el espectáculo estaba servido. Ella se preparaba para salir cuando su madre salió para despedirla.

\- Que tengas mucha suerte Kerria y ten cuidado, ese tipo es un manipulador.- Le advirtió Beruche. -  
\- Descuida mamá,- sonrió ésta sin parecer preocupada, afirmando con rotundidad. – Ya me he enfrentado a muchos tipos así, sé muy bien cómo tratarlos.  
\- Bertie tiene razón.- Convino Sam levantándose del sillón en el que estaba para llegarse hasta ambas. - Por favor, procura no darle cancha. Le encanta manipular a las personas y cuenta con muchos fanáticos que creerán a pies juntillas todo lo que él diga.  
\- Ya lo sé- suspiró su pareja - y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Además, creo que no va a estar sólo. Pero bueno, yo tampoco lo estaré.  
\- Bueno, ante todo sé firme en tus convicciones, como siempre lo has sido - la animó su madre. - Te estaremos animando por la holotele. Tu padre me dijo que vendría antes hoy de los entrenamientos de su equipo para no perdérselo.  
-¡A machacarle!- sonrió Sam dándola un largo beso en los labios. –Podrás con él y con todos ellos.

 

Kerria guiño un ojo y a su vez besó en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir, se subió a su coche y partió sin tardanza hasta los estudios. Por suerte no era hora punta y llegó en tan sólo treinta minutos. Nada más aparcar un chico le esperaba en los accesos al plató.

-¿Señorita Malden?,- le inquirió consultando una tablet. - ¿Es usted?  
\- Sí, soy yo - asintió sin querer precisar que al estar casada lo más adecuado era llamarla señora. –

 

Pero, ¡qué diablos!, ya iba teniendo una edad. De modo que señorita estaba bien. Eso pensaba reprimiendo una leve sonrisa cuando aquel chico, eso sí, muy educadamente, la instó.

\- Sígame por favor, la esperan en maquillaje.

 

El moreno y espigado muchacho no tendría seguramente más de veinte años. Esa mujer no debía de sonarle mucho, claro. Las Justices hacía años que no cantaban juntas y ella misma no sacaba un disco desde hacía más de una década. Ese chaval no tendría mucha constancia de sus antiguos éxitos. De todas maneras, a sus cuarenta y un años, Kerria se mantenía en forma y preciosa. Pero claro, el tiempo no pasaba en balde. Habían aparecido otras chicas más jóvenes y otros grupos que les tomaron el relevo hacía ya años. Pese a todo no había sufrido mucho con la llamada crisis de los cuarenta. Bueno, aquella etapa ya pasó, ahora era una abogada muy respetada. Y, si tenía suerte tras las elecciones, estaría a punto de tomar posesión de su cargo de ayudante del fiscal en Nueva York. En calidad de eso, y de su condición de referente para el colectivo homosexual y transexual, amén de sus conocimientos de relaciones internacionales y de la familia real de la Tierra, acudía al debate. Pensaba en esto cuando llegó al camerino y la hicieron sentarse en el sillón del maquillaje.

\- Espero que no tengan que barnizarme mucho.- Bromeó con la maquilladora, una chica joven y rubita de pelo corto. -  
\- No, es usted muy bonita.- Declaró ésta con admiración. - No será necesario más que marcarle un poco los pómulos y eliminar un poco las ojeras.  
\- ¿Ojeras? - pensó Kerria con horror añadiendo hasta con algo de humor - ¡Oh no!

 

Había estado trabajando en demasiados casos últimamente y desde la marcha de su hijo le costaba además conciliar el sueño. El chico le decía por holo mensajes que estaba perfectamente, pero ella era su madre y no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Sería quizás alguna tontería suya, pero no podía evitar creer que algo le pasaba al chico, pese a que Amatista y Leval le cuidasen maravillosamente bien. Ahora comprendía bien a su propia madre. Era como tener una especie de clarividencia en lo relativo a los hijos…

\- No se preocupe, apenas tiene - sonrió aquella chica sacándola de aquellas reflexiones y tratando de disimular su torpe declaración anterior. - Ya está lista- confirmó liberando a su importante clienta de una especie de sábana que le había puesto por encima para evitar mancharle su traje color azul celeste y la blusa blanca que llevaba. -  
\- Muchas gracias,- sonrió Kerria.-

 

Se levantó y fue guiada hasta las inmediaciones del plató por aquel solícito muchacho que, de camino, le inquirió de forma siempre cortés. 

\- Usted fue cantante ¿verdad?...  
\- Si, lo fui- asintió la aludida que le inquirió, no sin curiosidad. - ¿Has oído algún disco mío?..  
\- Bueno, mis padres la admiraban mucho, a usted y a sus compañeras. Pero yo era muy pequeño cuando...  
\- Ya, me hago cargo - le detuvo ella mirando resignada al techo. -  
\- Perdone, no he querido decir que sea usted mayor.- Se excusó apresuradamente el chico atreviéndose a pedirla. - Si no le molesta y pudiese dedicar un autógrafo a mis padres se lo agradecería mucho.  
\- Claro, ¡cómo no!- sonrió Kerria. - Dime como se llaman.

 

Aquel chaval le dejó un papel y un bolígrafo, como a la antigua usanza. Ella escribió casi al dictado lo que el muchacho le pidió y lo firmó. Entraban al escenario cuando terminó. El chico se despidió agradeciéndoselo y le indicó su asiento, en un sofá rojo que se enfrentaba a otro de color azul, mediados ambos por un atril negro. Era el púlpito del moderador. El público en un sector del plató aplaudió al verla pasar, era la zona roja. La azul en cambio la acogió con silencio y unos fríos pitos. Ese era el bando contrario. Aquello no era más que una especie de tradición que daba más interés al programa. Kerria lo sabía y sonrió ante aquellos espectadores teóricamente hostiles. El presentador entró por la misma zona que ella y para él si que hubo unanimidad de aplausos, el resto de los invitados le seguían. Un hombre de luenga barba negra y sobrio traje y corbata con el mismo color, contrastado por una inmaculada camisa, ocupó su lugar en el sofá azul. Otra mujer de unos cincuenta años, rubia, de nombre Debra Higs, presidenta de las asociaciones ortodoxas de padres le seguía. Junto a Kerria se sentó un chico de unos treinta años, se trataba del famoso y aclamado ciber rockero Lucero láser. A su compañera de banco personalmente no le agradaban demasiado sus canciones pero por lo menos el tipo era alguien que siempre se significaba por los derechos de las minorías. Eso sí, lucía un atuendo de lo más atípico. Un gorro rojo rematado con una especie de muelle amarillo que apuntaba al techo. Una larga y raída chaqueta roja con multitud de chapas de refresco pegadas y unos bombachos de color berenjena oscuro. A Kerria le aliviaba sobremanera que su hijo Brian no fuera un fan de aquel tipo, como lo eran otros muchos chicos de su edad. Si le hubiera visto llegar así vestido a casa le hubiera dado algo, ¡y no digamos a Sam, Roy y Beruche! Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al imaginarlo. Lo cierto es que con la edad se había vuelto más conservadora de lo que creía. Aunque tratándose de alguien con esas pintas no era para menos. Pero Lucero estaba ahí, en su bando, y por lo poco que le conocía canciones y vestuario aparte, era un buen chico en el que se podía confiar.

-¿Cómo estás, Kerria? Ya veo que muy bien. - La saludó el chico, de forma cordial.-  
-Me alegra verte.- Replicó ella del mismo modo.- Hacía mucho que no coincidíamos tú y yo.  
-Sí, desde hace algunos años, en la gala de los Emi.- Recordó el cantante, a lo que su interlocutora asintió.- No estuvo mal.

 

Pero ella disentía ligeramente, rememoraba como ese tipo salió a actuar dentro de un disfraz de calabaza de Halloween cantando, “bota, bota, bota, pon, pon…paso de la religión”…En aquella ocasión la pobre no supo si taparse la cara o reír, al final hizo las dos cosas…

-Vaya, viene alguien más.- Le comentó al joven, en tanto se sonreía con ese recuerdo.-

 

Otra persona que se colocó al lado de Kerria era Mary Akers, una activista pro apertura de Bios. La conocía poco, habían coincidido en algunos actos sociales y otros debates, casi siempre, en el mismo bando. Era una chica que rondaría la treintena, agradable y muy inteligente, aunque Kerria no compartía su enconado criterio por la apertura inmediata. Ella tenía una postura mucho más moderada, siendo ese uno de los pocos puntos de fricción que mantenía con aquella joven. 

-Hola Kerria, hola Lucero.- Les saludó con una sonrisa.- Me alegra veros de nuevo.

 

Sus interlocutores expresaron lo mismo. Y por fin, en el otro bando, con un grueso jersey gris y pantalones blancos, hizo acto de presencia Carter Lench, un vetusto intelectual muy religioso de posiciones más bien retrógradas. Se debía tener cuidado con él, porque era mucho más irritante que el propio reverendo, aunque menos sibilino. Sin embargo, la ventaja de debatir frente a alguien así era que se le veía venir enseguida, por ese lado Kerria no debía preocuparse. Y una vez terminado el quién es quién, el presentador Clarence Tay, con un elegante traje marrón y una chillona corbata amarilla, se acercó a saludar a todos los contertulios y les avisó que, en pocos minutos, saldrían al aire. El programa iba a ser retransmitido vía satélite para la Tierra, Bios y Nature. Al día siguiente, en Bios, tanto Brian como sus tíos y primos no querían perdérselo. Pero Brian había salido con Asthel a comprar unas patatas y algunos refrescos. Debían grabar el programa pues tanto Leval, de servicio en la estación orbital, como Amatista, que tenía reunión con su personal de laboratorio, no podrían verlo.

\- Vamos Brian, dentro de poco comenzará el programa.- Le instó Asthel. -  
-¡Eh, ah vale! ya voy- contestó él completamente despistado. -  
-¿Estás pensando en algo? - Le preguntó su primo observándole divertido -  
\- No, que va- sonrió el aludido indicándole con impaciencia. - Vamos, volvamos a casa.

 

Asthel le dio dos palmadas en la espalda riéndose y ambos corrieron de vuelta, el programa estaba a punto de comenzar. Por el camino, el joven recordaba el motivo de su ensimismamiento. Estando de vacaciones en casa, había conocido hace sólo un par de semanas a una preciosidad de chica…

 

Brian aguardaba frente a la parada del bus cuando una voz de chica le llamó la atención.

\- Perdona, ¿es esta la línea C? - Le inquirió la muchacha observándole con unos penetrantes ojos azules y dejando ondular su larga melena de color castaño oscuro. -  
\- Si,- repuso él, sin dejar de observarla. - Ésta es.

 

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la muchacha, esbelta, de alrededor de metro setenta y que no debía tener más de diecisiete años, añadiese algo azorada.

\- Te pareceré una tonta pero no sé si es la línea que busco, tengo que apearme en la calle 98...cerca de la urbanización Vereda Verde.  
\- Sí, sí que es ésta. Además yo vivo allí,- sonrió Brian divertido y encantado por la coincidencia por lo que la propuso. - Te bajas conmigo y te indico por donde se va.  
\- Muchísimas gracias- sonrió ella muy amablemente. - No me he presentado. Me llamo Cinthia Jones.  
\- Yo Brian Malden, encantado.

 

En ese momento llegó el bus, él la invitó a subir primero y se sentaron juntos para charlar. Bajando en su parada, el muchacho la condujo hasta la entrada de la urbanización.

\- Muchas gracias- volvió a agradecerle ella, - espero volver a verte pronto. Si vives por aquí. Yo tengo que ir a una academia cercana. La High Studio, podríamos quedar cuando salga.  
\- Me gustaría- repuso Brian. - Sé dónde está esa academia, ¿cuándo saldrás?  
\- Dentro de tres horas- contestó la joven. -  
\- Pues voy a casa a ver a mi familia y luego te veo - le propuso el muchacho. -

 

Una vez convenido él se marchó a su casa. Le quedaban sólo unos días antes de reanudar sus clases en Bios. Quedó con Cinthia y se siguieron viendo. Era una chica agradable y muy guapa. La verdad es que le atraía. Y a ella tampoco le resultaba indiferente él. Durante esos días comenzaron a salir un poco más en serio. Una tarde, la víspera antes de volverse a Bios, Brian fue a recogerla a la Academia y la invitó a ver una holo peli. La chica aceptó muy contenta. La película se desarrollaba normalmente. La muchacha se apoyó en su hombro y el joven la miró, lentamente fueron acercándose hasta darse un cálido beso en los labios.

\- Me gustas mucho- le susurró Brian pidiéndole -, ¿cuándo vuelva de Bios querrás salir conmigo?  
\- ¡Ya estamos saliendo!- sonrió ella divertida. -  
\- Me refiero a algo más en serio- aclaró el muchacho. -  
\- No sé, intenta convencerme.- Le respondió su contertulia acercándose otra vez. -

 

Él lo intentó con un beso más intenso, ella le abrazó y correspondió de forma apasionada, el resto de la holo película transcurrió sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, entregados a mutuas caricias y besos cada vez más profundos. Cinthia incluso alivió los ardores de Brian deslizando una mano bajo su pantalón. Por suerte estaban en una sala poco concurrida y nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer esto? - le preguntó él aun jadeando. -  
\- Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una niña, y por lo que he tocado ahí, tú tampoco eres un bebé.- Replicó pícaramente la muchacha.-  
-Pero… eres menor de edad...- Apenas pudo balbucir el preocupado chico.- Y no está bien.  
-No pasa nada, cumpliré los dieciocho enseguida.- Le tranquilizó la joven.- Y lo celebraremos de forma mucho más divertida aún. Tú, yo y esa cosa que tienes ahí…

 

Y le susurró eso con voz melosa e insinuante, eso sí, limpiándose la mano con una servilleta de papel. Después se rio con Brian que incluso se puso algo colorado ¡Menos mal que en la oscuridad del cine y en la última fila no se advertía como estaba! – Pensó él. – 

-Para cuando vuelvas y nos veamos, te aseguro que la edad no será ya un problema.- Afirmó la muchacha. – Y pasaremos a cosas mucho más interesantes…

 

El muchacho estaba imaginando a lo que podía referirse Cinthia, y estaba loco por comprobarlo, pero desafortunadamente tenía que volverse a Bios. Ella aún no había aceptado ir a su casa para conocer a su familia. Tampoco él insistió mucho ni quiso comentarle nada más sobre sus allegados hasta no llevar saliendo juntos algo más de tiempo. La joven convino en que aún era algo pronto. El chico lo dejó estar hasta su vuelta. Cuando se despidieron, ella le prometió que tendría noticias suyas...

\- Vamos Brian, ¡parece que te ha dado un pasmo!,- se rio Asthel - ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
\- No, en nada- sonrió éste bastante cortado, aunque al final admitió. - Bueno, en una chica que he conocido en la Tierra.  
\- Luego me hablas de ella- le dijo su primo. - Ahora volvamos rápido, el programa estará a punto de comenzar...

 

Los dos volvieron a toda prisa, llegaron a casa justo a tiempo, la imagen de la ciber tele mostró el principio del debate. El presentador introdujo una breve biografía de sus invitados y formuló la pregunta, dando paso a las alegaciones de cada participante. Brian y Asthel escucharon interesados sabiendo que lo que iban a presenciar por mor de la distancia espacial que les separaba de la Tierra había transcurrido la noche anterior pero, para ellos, llegaba ahora en directo. Así escucharon a Mats…

\- Muy bien, ante todo, y como siempre recordamos a nuestros espectadores que este programa no se responsabiliza de las opiniones vertidas por los invitados. Dicho esto, reverendo. Abrimos con el primer tema de la noche y comenzamos por usted. – Declaró el presentador dirigiéndose a su invitado que escuchaba con gesto adusto. - ¿Cuál es su opinión?..  
\- Creo que para aquellos que me siguen en la fe, estará muy clara. La moral debe presidir siempre nuestros actos. Eso es algo que me parece fuera de toda duda. Por encima de cualquier tipo de deseo personal...  
-¿Y usted señorita Malden, que opina? - Preguntó Clarence. -  
\- Ante todo,- señaló la aludida deseando matizar - debemos saber que significado tiene la palabra moral.  
\- Eso es obvio- terció Lench - los comportamientos y actitudes que deben conducirnos en la sociedad, y en Gracia de Dios.  
\- Quiero decir.- Añadió Kerria no dándose por interrumpida -, si la moral debe de interpretarse como un conjunto de normas de religiosa moralina victoriana o si aludimos a la ética de cada persona y el respeto a los demás. Sin meternos para nada en sus vidas privadas.  
\- Ese planteamiento es muy interesante - convino Lucero - y tiene toda la razón. Las dos cosas son muy diferentes. Incluso nosotros y el grupo del banco azul podríamos estar de acuerdo o no en la pregunta del debate, dependiendo de como se califique la expresión "moral".  
\- Para mí, sólo hay una moral- intervino el reverendo Waters con tono doctrinal. -La que emana directamente del alma. Y de los mandamientos de nuestro Señor y las palabras de la Biblia.  
\- ¡Y la Biblia especifica que mujer que convive con mujer incurre en abominación!,- exclamó Carter dirigiéndose a Kerria en un tono furibundo. -  
-Empieza el ataque antes de lo que me imaginaba - pensó la aludida que respondió sin amedrentarse en absoluto. - Pues con esa clase de definición siempre estaremos en desacuerdo.  
\- La moral es algo muy importante, señorita,- contestó el reverendo con voz mucho más suave - y para nosotros no es en nada admisible ese modo de vida.  
\- Así que hemos llegado a un punto importante en el debate.- Dijo Clarence tomando la palabra. - Tenemos la clara oposición del banco azul a la libre conformación de parejas.  
\- No es eso exactamente,- señaló Debra Higs interviniendo por primera vez. - No estamos en desacuerdo con eso, sólo con las situaciones que rompen las relaciones naturales.  
\- Claro, los que piensan como ustedes tienen que saber lo que es natural y los demás no- terció Mary reprochando. - Es típico de los grupos como los suyos arrobarse la potestad de decir siempre lo que está bien y lo que no.  
\- Nosotros sólo seguimos las Sagradas Enseñanzas - opuso el reverendo. -  
-¿Sagradas? ¿Qué puede haber de sagrado en algo que contraviene los derechos de las personas? - Replicó Lucero que citó. – Apedrea a la adúltera, líate con tu sobrina, que sea tu esclava quién conciba si tu mujer es estéril… ¡Eso dicen sus escrituras!….

 

El debate se fue calentando progresivamente en esta línea. Entre el público, los aplausos o pitidos de los dos sectores se iban alternando. Clarence marcó entonces una pausa y tomó la palabra para decir.

\- Tenemos una llamada. Buenas noches.- Dijo esperando la respuesta por los altavoces. -  
\- Buenas noches- se escuchó responder a una voz de mujer. -  
-¿Nos llama usted para expresar su parecer, verdad? - Le inquirió Clarence. -  
\- Si, verá, es por un hermano mío, hace años era fan de esa señorita.- Las cámaras enfocaron a Kerria – que escuchaba con atención.-  
-¿Se refiere usted a la señorita Malden? - Inquirió Clarence. -  
\- Si, a ella me refiero…  
-¿Y ya no lo es? - Volvió a preguntar Tay -  
\- ¡Pues por supuesto que no! - respondió secamente la voz. -  
-¿Que hizo que cambiase? - Preguntó el presentador. -  
\- Cuando ella reconoció que era homosexual, mi hermano rompió un enorme póster suyo que tenía en su pared, nunca lo olvidaré. ¡Lo pasó tan mal el pobre! Entonces sólo tenía trece años.  
\- Pero eso ya ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.- Objetó Clarence. -  
\- Si pero le marcó muchísimo y como a él, a muchos otros chicos de entonces que perdieron un referente de lo que pensaban era una chica a idealizar. La novia que todos hubiesen deseado tener.  
\- Muchas gracias,- repuso Clarence.-

 

El presentador se despidió de su ínter comunicadora, por alusiones le cedió la palabra a Kerria. Quien declaró no sin pesar pero con total sinceridad y sin arrepentimiento.

\- Yo lo sentí de veras por todos aquellos fans que quedasen defraudados por aquellas declaraciones mías. Pero creo que mucho peor hubiera sido no haberlo reconocido y representar una mentira.  
\- En eso consiste la moral de estos individuos- añadió Mary saliendo en su apoyo. - Hay que ser como ellos quieren que seamos. Si se dice la verdad o la mentira para conseguirlo les da lo mismo. El caso es no salirse de “su normalidad”.  
\- No, de eso nada- objetó Debra. - En este caso se pueden ver las consecuencias de estas actitudes. Ese chico ahora será ya todo un hombre claro, pero en esos días estaba en la peor edad. Cambiaba de niño a adolescente y admiraba a una mujer bonita, lo que es completamente normal. Buscaba su rol, el normal y saludable desarrollo emocional. La chica de sus sueños, por así decirlo. Pero si esa mujer confiesa que se siente atraída por otras mujeres, en el fondo está destrozando la autoestima de ese muchacho y de miles como él. Le confunden y le desorientan aún más de lo que está a esos años.  
\- Pues entonces, según usted, lo mejor es esconderse o representar una comedia que muchas veces se torna en un drama - repuso Kerria molesta. - Como los casos de otras muchas mujeres que han tenido incluso que casarse o fingir que tenían novio sólo para disimular, o también las situaciones de hombres que han tenido que casarse con mujeres para lo mismo. Y no digamos las personas que están atrapadas en un cuerpo que no aceptan, porque se sienten del sexo opuesto.  
-Hay cosas que deben ser como son. Y no pueden cambiarse.- Replicó la señora Higs.- Todos esos deseos solo van en contra de cómo nos ha hecho la madre naturaleza. Al menos si se casan como es debido estarán haciendo lo correcto y eligiendo un bien moral, por encima de su egoísmo.  
\- Ese argumento es falaz.- Rebatió Mary.- Así sólo se hace uno infeliz y al mismo tiempo desgraciada a la otra persona, yo no veo el bien moral por ninguna parte.  
\- Lo mejor es no dejarse llevar por esos impulsos ilícitos - replicó Carter con rotundidad. -Eso es la moral. El control y la renuncia a lo que no es bueno.  
-¿Y por qué son ilícitos?, si es lo que yo siento,- le respondió Kerria enfadada. - No es ningún capricho. Le aseguro que mi vida hubiese sido mucho más sencilla de haber sido heterosexual. Llegué a salir con un chico maravilloso pero no pude casarme con él. No hubiera sido capaz de hacerle feliz, y le habría engañado de hacerlo. Pero de acuerdo a su criterio todo el mundo hubiese aprobado esa boda con tal de mantener las apariencias. Es una lástima y es una pena decirlo. Pero en una sociedad que se precia de ser justa e igualitaria, todavía hoy hay muchas trabas para quienes se salen de lo que algunos consideran normal.  
\- Es curioso que lo diga usted que ha sido una cantante famosa y de éxito y es una abogado muy renombrada - señaló el reverendo Waters replicando con agudeza. - ¿Dónde han estado los problemas en su caso? Creo que la sociedad ha sido muy generosa con usted.

 

Hubo encendidos aplausos y comentarios de aprobación por parte de sus seguidores. Tras unos momentos para que se extinguiesen, Kerria respondió tratando de hacerse oír.

\- Tengo que admitir que en mi caso la vida me ha ido bien. Pero no lo he tenido nada fácil. Me he visto obligada a luchar por cosas que a otras personas se les han concedido sin dudar, sin ni siquiera extrañarse. Mi pareja y yo tuvimos que ir a juicio para demostrar que estábamos en condiciones de criar a nuestro hijo. ¡Fue muy duro! Sufrimos agresiones, amenazas ¿Por qué nos obligaban a demostrar algo que estábamos haciendo bien? ¿Sólo por ser dos mujeres? Cuando hay parejas heterosexuales de hombres y mujeres que maltratan a sus hijos o los descuidan. Entonces ustedes no ponen el grito en el cielo. ¿Es esa su moralidad?

 

La alocución de Kerria obtuvo también muchos aplausos. Aunque enseguida saltó Lench para denunciar aquello.

-Sus argumentos son falaces. Los mismo que esos del colectivo LGB o no sé cuántas letras. Cada día ponen una letra más. A este paso tendrán todo el abecedario.   
-Lo cual demostraría que son incluyentes, al contrario de ustedes, que excluyen a casi todo el mundo.- Replicó Mary.-  
-Son ustedes mismos los que se excluyen del resto del mundo.- Denunció Debra.-   
-¡Un momento!- Intervino entonces Kerria dirigiéndose a Lench.- ¿Dónde se supone que está la falacia de mi argumento?

 

El interpelado, dedicándole una mirada irritada replicó con tono seco.

-Está muy claro dónde. Ustedes siempre están oponiendo una pareja heterosexual formada por el hombre malo o maltratador y la pobrecita mujer maltratada, frente a una de dos hombres o dos mujeres que son maravillosos e ideales criando niños. ¡Esa es la mentira que quieren que nos traguemos!

 

Y tras sentenciar esto recibió aplausos por parte de los espectadores del rincón azul.

-Eso no es así.- Replicó Kerria afirmando con tintes de autoridad en la materia.- Soy abogada penalista y he tenido bastantes casos de conflictos entre parejas. A veces éstas eran heterosexuales y otras veces homosexuales. No digo que por ser de una condición unas sean mejores que las otras. Esa es la diferencia entre usted y yo. Donde usted, señor Lench, ve una cuestión de vicio o de inmoralidad, solo por el sexo de las personas, yo sencillamente veo amor entre personas. Y el amor a veces se termina o se corrompe. Nadie está libre de eso. No somos perfectos, somos humanos.

 

Ahora fue ella quien recibió muchos aplausos de su bancada. Aquello fue aprovechado por el veterano presentador. Clarence indicó que tenían una pausa para publicidad. Desde su asiento, Cinthia asistía muy interesada a ese debate, sonreía, muy pronto le llegaría su turno. Durante los anuncios, maquilladores y demás atendían a los invitados, repasando su aspecto o trayéndoles agua. De vuelta al aire, el presentador dio paso a un vídeo musical.

\- Aquí tienen ustedes algo que les hará recordar a los de nuestra generación sus años más mozos y a los invitados también, supongo.

 

En pantalla aparecieron las Justicies. Kerria sonrió al reconocerse tan jovencita, cantando junto a sus primas y amigas. Por su cabeza cruzaron los diferentes destinos que habían seguido las cuatro. A Amatista y Leval, los veía muy poco desde que estaban en Bios, lo mismo que a Idina. Y respecto a Katherine, habían coincidido más a menudo. Incluso le hizo una entrevista a Kerria y hacía ya bastantes años que las dos trabajaron muy estrechamente para ayudar a aquel oficial del ejército en su pleito contra el gobierno a causa de su condición sexual. Sin embargo, su prima también estaba muy ocupada últimamente. Aparte de sus reportajes parecía tener una especie de cruzada personal por descifrar una especie de inscripción. Además, su pobre prima lo había pasado muy mal por culpa de su adicción a las drogas. Todavía recordaba aquello.

-Espero que logres vencer definitivamente en esa dura lucha, querida Kat.- Pensaba.- Todos estamos contigo.

 

Se había enterado como todos, cuando Kathy anunció que dejaba su programa debido a su enfermedad. Como ella lo llamó. Declaró su deseo de curarse y obtuvo el apoyo de la mayoría de sus colegas. Hacía unos años que allí estaba, siendo entrevistada en el programa de Tania Spencer, aquella joven reportera, que podría considerarse como una discípula de la propia Katherine. La entrevistada afirmó entonces con emoción y pesar.

-Tras muchos años batallando contra esto, he decidido que no puedo continuar de esta manera. Lo mejor es retirarme y vencer en esta batalla. La más importante de mi vida. Contra mí misma.

 

Su entrevistadora la observó con pesar, incluso compasión. Para esa chica era una difícil situación. Hacía años la propia Kathy la amadrinó con aquel reportaje sobre la ruptura de la presa y la intervención de un misterioso guerrero dorado que salvó a mucha gente al contener aquel caudal de agua desbordado tras unas lluvias torrenciales y la posterior inundación que se produjo. Desde entonces, aconsejada por su mentora, su carrera en el mundo de la información había sido meteórica. Paradójicamente su competidora más directa era su gran amiga y maestra. Casi no podía creerlo cuando le llegaron rumores sobre sus adicciones y, pese a su instinto periodístico le pudo más el corazón y se negó a investigar el asunto. Sin embargo hablo con Kat y se lo preguntó en privado. Su interlocutora lo admitió deseando hacerlo público en su programa. Ahora Tania la sonrió levemente y pudo decir con patente cariño y respeto.

-Antes que nada te considero una amiga. No creo que nadie ignore que has sido mi mentora y que siempre te he admirado. Y sé, porque te conozco desde hace años, que eres una gran persona. Solo puedo desearte toda la suerte del mundo…

 

Apenas pudo decir nada más puesto que se emocionaba abrazándose a su amiga entre los aplausos del público, aunque sí que pudo añadir con una sonrisa.

-También hay otra persona aquí que quiere saludarte.

 

Katherine entonces miró con sorpresa como desde la entrada del plató se escuchaban pasos de tacones. Era Kerria que salió no tardando en correr a su encuentro. Ambas primas se abrazaron entre lágrimas. Hubo una gran ovación. En tanto la emocionada presentadora comentaba.

-Aquí están las Ky- Kat, reunidas de nuevo. Y como despedida momentánea nos van a interpretar una canción.

 

Y pese a que eso no estaba preparado, al menos Kathy no lo sabía, Kerria la animó y las dos hicieron un dueto interpretando la versión de un antiguo tema.

 

Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me siento un poco sola,  
y tú nunca estás por aquí.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me siento un poco cansada  
de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo me pongo un poco nerviosa,  
porque los mejores años de mi vida han pasado.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo me aterrorizo un poco,  
y entonces veo la mirada en tus ojos.

-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo.  
-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo me pongo un poco inquieta (o impaciente),  
y sueño con algo salvaje.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me siento un poco indefensa,  
y reposo como un niño en tus brazos.

-Date la vuelta-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me enfado un poco,  
y sé que tengo que salir y gritar.  
-Date la vuelta-

Incluso ahora me siento un poco aterrada  
Y entonces veo la mirada de tus ojos  
-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo.  
-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-

Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo.  
Y ahora, esta noche te necesito,  
y te necesito más que nunca,  
y si simplemente me abrazas fuerte,

Estaremos abrazados para siempre,  
y solo lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos equivocados.  
Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta la última parada,  
tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo  
-todo el tiempo-.

Y no sé qué hacer, y siempre estoy en la oscuridad,  
vivimos en un barril de pólvora y soltamos chispas,  
de verdad que esta noche te necesito,  
el "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche,  
el "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche.

Érase una vez en la que me enamoraba (cayendo en el amor),  
pero ahora, simplemente me derrumbo (caigo en pedazos),  
nada que pueda hacer, un eclipse total del corazón.

Érase una vez en la que había luz en mi vida,  
pero ahora solo hay amor en la oscuridad,  
nada que pueda decir, un eclipse total del corazón.  
-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-  
Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo.  
-Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes-

 

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Justo al cantar ese último estribillo, Kerria le tocó en el hombro a su prima para que se girase. Entonces, sorprendiendo y emocionando muchísimo a su amiga, tanto Amatista como Idina aparecieron de entre bastidores uniéndose a la canción. Las cuatro antiguas miembros de las Justices, y como se llamaban ahora, Beauty Quartete. Y ahora Kathy lloraba sin poder seguir. Aunque eso no fue problema, sus compañeras y amigas la cubrieron cantando, visiblemente emocionadas a su vez.

Cada cierto tiempo, me derrumbo,  
y ahora, esta noche te necesito,  
y te necesito más que nunca,  
y si simplemente me abrazas fuerte,

Estaremos abrazados para siempre,  
y solo lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos equivocados.  
Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta la última parada,

Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí todo el tiempo  
-todo el tiempo.-  
Y no sé qué hacer, y siempre estoy en la oscuridad,  
vivimos en un barril de pólvora y soltamos chispas,  
de verdad que esta noche te necesito,  
el "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche,

El "para siempre" va a empezar esta noche.  
Érase una vez en la que me enamoraba,  
pero ahora, simplemente me derrumbo,  
nada que pueda hacer, un eclipse total del corazón.

Érase una vez en la que había luz en mi vida,  
pero ahora solo hay amor en la oscuridad,  
nada que pueda decir, un eclipse total del corazón,  
un eclipse total del corazón.  
Total eclipse of the heart. Bonnie Tyler Eclipse total del corazón. (Crédito al autor)

Después Katherine lloró a abrazándose a todas y cada una de ellas. Todo el público se puso en pie ovacionando aquello. Hasta Tania lloraba sin poderse contener y aplaudía tan entusiasmada y conmovida como el resto. Aquella fue una bonita noche, las chicas unidas y apoyando a su querida prima y amiga. Kerria lo rememoraba ahora con una sonrisa. Tuvo que contactar con Amatista e Idina quienes al saber lo que les proponía no dudaron ni por un instante en acudir a la Tierra pidiendo permisos en sus respectivos trabajos. Parecía que aquello hubiese sido ayer. Kathy, gracias al Cielo, estaba ya bien. Entre tanto seguía viéndose a sí misma, mucho más jovencita, interpretando algunos temas. También hubo un fragmento de aquella vez, en la que años antes de aquello, precisamente con Kathy, amadrinó al equipo de la conferencia Este en el “All Star” de la NBA celebrado en Nueva York, justamente con su padre, el famoso ex jugador Roy Malden, como entrenador. Su prima a su vez representaba a la conferencia Oeste. Las dos cantaron en las respectivas presentaciones de los dos equipos, vestidas a la manera de animadoras. Ella con un uniforme que casi recordaba al suyo de justiciera, de tonos azules, Kathy de colores rojos. Con un top rojo realmente sugerente aunque más recatado de lo que algunos quisieran con las letras WEST de color blanco escritas en su espalda, una falda corta blanca y botas rojas de tacón hasta las rodillas, Katherine cantó una versión de un antiguo pero exitoso tema, mientras eran presentados los jugadores de su conferencia…

Algunos chicos me besan,   
Otros me abrazan   
Y está bien,   
Pero si no me   
Dan crédito   
Acabo marchándome.   
Pueden rogar y pueden clamar   
Pero nada más,   
Así es   
Porque el chico con el frío y duro efectivo   
Es siempre el verdadero señor. 

(ESTRIBILLO)   
Porque vivimos en un mundo material   
Y yo soy una chica material   
Tú sabes que vivimos en un mundo material   
Y yo soy una chica material. 

Y Kat, entre andares insinuantes y graciosos gestos parecía coquetear con los jugadores de su equipo que aguantaban estoicos con las manos tras la espalda una vez salían por el túnel de vestuarios y saludaban al público con una mano. La propia Kerria sonreía viendo a su prima e imaginando el apuro de algunos de aquellos gigantes al ser “asediados” por una chica tan guapa y talentosa. 

Unos chicos son románticos,   
Otros bailan lento,   
Eso me gusta   
Pero si ellos no pueden aumentar mis intereses   
Entonces tengo que dejarlos ir. 

Unos chicos lo intentan,   
Otros mienten pero   
Yo no les dejo jugar   
Sólo los chicos que ahorran su dinero   
Superan mis días difíciles 

(ESTRIBILLO) 

Vivimos en un mundo material (material)   
Vivimos en un mundo material 

Los chicos vienen y   
Los chicos van   
Y eso es todo lo que ves   
La experiencia me ha hecho rica   
Y ahora ellos van detrás de mí. 

(ESTRIBILLO)   
Material, material,   
Material, material, mundo. 

Vivimos en un mundo material (material)   
Vivimos en un mundo material.

(Material World. Madonna. Crédito al autor)

 

Y tras su canción y recibir muchos aplausos, Kathy sonrió, lanzó besos al público y cedió el escenario. Turno de Kerria para darle la réplica. Se veía ahora, con apenas veinte años quizás, saliendo ataviada con ese top azul, con las letras EAST escritas en la espalda, falda blanca y botas como las de su prima pero de color azul. Aunque ella lucía unas gafas de colores que se quitó tras comenzar a cantar con una voz más desgarrada y contundente que su prima…

 

He estado esperando por algún tiempo, cariño  
Encontrar un camino para liberar tu mente  
Son las simples cosas que me haces  
Que hacen que mi corazón se olvide de latir  
Pero no estoy aquí para intentar jugar a tu tontería, no, no  
Nunca suplicaré por ti.  
Pero el Cielo bendijo el día que encontraste  
Lo que estabas buscando

Bien, cariño, deberías saberlo mejor  
Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si

Creo que pienso que fue un sueño  
Encerrado en un misterio  
No puedo suponer que suponía ser

Mi alma solo sigue diciéndome, sí, si  
Porque no puedo tomar estop or otro día  
He pensado en nosotros en un centenar de diferentes maneras

Y haría cualquier cosa por ti  
Porque tu fuiste hecho para amarme  
Y yo para amarte a ti

Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si

Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si

Es hora de que me dejes saber, cariño  
No voy a   
No voy a jugar a tus juegos  
No puedo hacer frente a otro día  
No me queda nada por decir  
Oh, sí, sí, si…

Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si  
¡Vamos!

Y exclamando esto, arengaba a sus jugadores entre los aplausos del respetable, luego sonreía y tras girarse proseguía con la canción…

Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si

Ahora quiero llevarte más alto  
No me tengas esperando el amor de fuera  
No puedo detenerlo si tú quisieras  
Porque fui hecha para amarte, si, si

 

(Made for Loving You. Anastacia. Crédito al autor)

 

Al acabar recibió una fuerte ovación, se abrazó a su padre deseándole suerte y se retiró a presenciar el partido. Estuvo incluso comentando parte del encuentro junto con Katherine, cada una apoyando a sus respectivas conferencias. Ella acérrima fan de los Knicks, Kathy fiel seguidora de los Clippers de los Ángeles. Lo pasaron muy bien, aunque para chasco suyo y de su padre, fue el equipo del oeste quién se llevó la victoria.

 

-¡Esta Kat!, me ganó la apuesta y mira que me sentó mal. La muy sinvergüenza eligió el restaurante más caro que había. - Se sonreía recordando eso con cariño y nostalgia ahora mientras junto al resto de los invitados del debate veía concluir ese video.- 

 

Finalmente al término de la canción hubo muchos aplausos. El moderador le otorgó la palabra al reverendo, con una afirmación algo capciosa y sin embargo hecha en un divertido tono que buscaba rebajar la tensión.

\- No me irá a decir que cantar tan bien es pecado.  
\- No, líbreme Dios de ello - sonrió Waters agregando de forma más desenfadada. - Yo nunca me he metido con las canciones de esta señorita ni de sus compañeras, quizás en la ligereza de vestuario, nada más. Pero su talento es innegable. Un gran don de Dios.

 

Eso hizo que hasta Kerria le observase sorprendida. Que ese hombre la halagase no entraba en sus esquemas. Aunque siempre tenía un matiz moralista. Por eso no podía bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué queda de aquella jovencita tan enérgica en usted, veinte años después? - Le inquirió el presentador a la aludida -  
\- Mucha ilusión por la vida- repuso ésta con una leve sonrisa. - Y mucho deseo de aprender día a día…  
\- Contésteme a una pregunta ingenua - le pidió el reverendo con sorprendente amabilidad. - Cuando cantaba usted esas canciones de amor tan bellas, con tanta fuerza y pasión. ¿En quién pensaba?..  
\- Lo primero de todo, no es una pregunta tan ingenua - sonrió Kerria de forma irónica para responder. - En las personas a las que amaba y a las que sigo queriendo o simplemente en nadie, para cantar, muchas veces no hace falta.  
\- Pero será mejor inspirarse - le objetó Waters. -  
\- Pudiendo hacerlo, sí- concedió Kerria. -  
-¿Y usted no ha podido inspirarse en nadie en concreto? - Inquirió Carter. -  
\- En mis padres, mi hermano, mi pareja y después en nuestro hijo.  
\- Creo sinceramente que usted no sabe lo que dice.- Le espetó Carter a la abogada. - ¡Ha dicho textualmente nuestro hijo!  
\- Si sé lo que he dicho,- respondió Kerria sin sorprenderse de su propia afirmación. - ¿Y qué? Es nuestro hijo. Yo le traje al mundo, se lo puedo asegurar.  
-¿Cómo va a ser el hijo de dos mujeres? - se burló su interlocutor. - Será o de usted o de su... ¿cómo dice? Compañera o pareja, o lo que sea.  
\- Digo que es nuestro hijo porque así está legalmente reconocido- contestó su indignada contertulia para preguntar a su vez - ¿O va usted a discutir también la moralidad de la ley?  
-¡La única ley importante es la de Dios!,- exclamó Carter haciendo una teatral gesticulación. - Las otras, humanas todas, pueden estar equivocadas como este caso.  
-Y tal y como antes dijo Lucero. ¿Qué pasa cuando en esa presunta ley de Dios se decía apedrear a la adúltera pero no al adúltero? ¿O que conciba tu esclava en lugar de tu mujer si ésta no puede hacerlo? - Le replicó Mary enfadada también -¿Eso es justo? - Y sin esperar una respuesta sentenció. - Pues está en la ley de su Dios.- Aplausos para ella. -  
\- Estamos desbocando las cosas- intervino Waters conciliatoriamente. - Nuestro Señor lo que proclama es el amor, pero un amor bien entendido, quizás usted- señaló a Kerria que le escuchaba sin saber si enfadarse o sorprenderse - ha sufrido una confusión. No digo yo que sea mala ni perversa. ¡Dios me libre de ello!, sólo Él es capaz de juzgar. Sólo ha equivocado su camino, vuelva al sendero del Señor, déjeme ayudarla.  
\- Si claro- contestó Kerria interesándose con irónica sorna - ¿Cuánto dinero debo poner en el talonario para hacerme acreedora de su perdón divino?

 

Entre el público hubo reacciones encontradas de abucheos y aplausos. El reverendo se levantó gesticulando para pedir silencio mientras respondía.

\- Los donativos que recibimos en mi congregación sólo se administran en ayudar a los desamparados de la vida. Señorita. Le perdono el atrevido tono de sus palabras.  
\- Y yo a usted las suyas- contestó Kerria irónica, añadiendo con total seriedad - pues vienen del profundo desconocimiento. Sepa que mi vida es maravillosa porque soy feliz. Vivo junto a la persona que amo y tengo un hijo maravilloso al que hemos educado siempre con el respeto y la tolerancia hacia los demás. Incluidas las personas como usted.  
-¡No se puede educar a un hijo negándole la presencia de un padre! - se escandalizó Debra. – Díganme señorita. ¿Qué tienen de malo los hombres que tanto les disgustan?  
-¡Ya está bien! , y luego hablan de falacias y de demagogia. Parece mentira que todavía tengan ustedes la imagen atávica de las lesbianas que odian a los hombres- terció Mary. -  
\- Sólo he dicho que entre dos mujeres pretenden tomar el papel de un hombre y eso le influye negativamente a un niño- contestó Debra. -  
\- Nosotras nunca hemos querido suplantar a nadie.- Respondió Kerria pacientemente -, lo he dicho muchas veces y lo volveré a repetir muchas más. Hasta que la gente como usted lo entienda. Mi hijo conoce a su padre y si no ha podido verlo más es por causas por entero ajenas a mí y a mi compañera. No tratamos de suplir a un padre. Sería una estupidez, ni tampoco odiamos a los hombres ni ninguna de nosotras quiere representar ese papel. Mary tiene razón, siempre salen los viejos y falsos tópicos a relucir.  
\- Todo tópico tiene su parte de verdad.- Le dijo el reverendo sibilinamente. -  
\- Puede que en algunos casos sí- admitió Kerria matizando de seguido - ¡Pero eso tan manido de la pareja de lesbianas en la que una hace de hombre! Creía que una persona tan inteligente como usted dispondría de mejores argumentos. Eso es lo que siempre nos decían todos los tipos que se metían con nosotras, incluso muchas mujeres. Nosotras ni odiamos a los hombres ni estamos frustradas por no serlo. Somos mujeres y como tales nos sentimos, amamos y nos aceptamos. Nada tiene que ver con otro tipo de sentimientos igual de respetables y legítimos como el de los transexuales que sí desean cambiar de sexo porque este no se corresponde al que deberían tener y que tienen todavía más barreras que superar.  
\- Y debo decir que eres una de las mujeres más femeninas que conozco. Además de que estás muy buena. ¿A que sí público? Y seguro que no se ofende por mi comentario – declaró jovialmente Lucero invitando a su parte del respetable a prorrumpir en aplausos, en tanto aquel inimitable individuo agregó con tinte divertido. – Eso sí, Kerria, sálvame luego de las feministas…

 

Kerria se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa, casi se puso colorada, ¡ese tipo era un auténtico pirado y no se paraba a pensar lo que soltaba! ¡Pero a fin de cuentas era encantador! No obstante desde el otro lado enseguida llegó una réplica.

\- Esto es grotesco.- Intervino Carter.- Así que es muy femenina pero desprecia la masculinidad de un hombre. No tiene sentido, eso es lo que yo llamo conducta inmoral, más que eso, antinatural.  
\- Yo no me siento antinatural,- replicó Kerria muy molesta. -Siempre, desde que tuve uso de razón y comencé a sentir mi sexualidad, me atrajeron las mujeres. Eso ha sido para mí lo más natural del mundo, y para otras muchas chicas que he conocido, también. No sé si se hereda o no, pero no es ningún capricho, es mi manera de sentir.  
\- Di que sí tía,- apoyó Lucero con su habitual lenguaje pos progre. -¡Eres lo más! Esta sociedad está corrupta con tanto sermón de fariseos como ese.  
-¡Usted es un delincuente en potencia! - le acusó Carter de modo furibundo. - Sus letras son tan horrorosas en su forma como en lo que proclaman.

 

Kerria se sonrió tratando de que no la viesen, lo de las letras horrendas era cierto, desde luego. Y en muchas ocasiones pretendían precisamente eso, provocar. Pero no tenía nada que ver con este tipo que tenía a su lado, estaba algo loco pero era buena gente.

\- Mira tío - le respondió Lucero irritado. - Tú lo has dicho, proclaman. Yo añado, denuncian. Las injusticias y las hipocresías de esta sociedad. A los que les gusten los cantos parroquiales que se vayan a la iglesia, pero a la mayoría de los jóvenes les gusta mi música y entienden mis mensajes...  
-¿Con letras como quémalo todo y vámonos de juerga? O ¿Viva la traición? - Le acusó una escandalizada Debra. - Tal y como está este mundo sólo nos faltaba que nuestros hijos sufran semejante bombardeó de violencia.  
-Señora. ¡Si las toma fuera de contexto nos ha fastidiao! En cambio, cuando hacemos galas pro tercer mundo y pedimos ayuda para esas pobres gentes, no se les ve a ustedes por ninguna parte- acusó Lucero. – Yo quiero que la gente piense con mis canciones, que se cuestionen todo, incluso a sí mismos. No como sus farisaicos predicadores que en sus templos se arrogan la verdad absoluta y no hacen nada por su próximo.   
-Nosotros tenemos muchas iglesias que ayudan a los pobres y desamparados. No le consiento que nos descalifique de ese modo.- Terció Waters con comedida indignación.-  
\- Pues en el caso de los pros aperturas- declaró Mary. - Ustedes apoyan la conducta elitista de cerrar el acceso a Bios, para los suyos sólo pueden ir los ricos ¡Vaya una solidaridad!  
\- Eso no es verdad, abogamos por una colonización lenta y ordenada, que no tiene nada que ver.- Respondió Carter. -  
\- Otro tema interesante el que se ha enunciado- declaró Clarence. - Debo recordar a todos que el primer tema es el de la moral, no el de la homosexualidad, así que podemos y debemos extender la conversación hacia otros ámbitos.- Cambió el tercio aunque dirigiéndose nuevamente a Kerria. - Se da la circunstancia de que usted señorita Malden es hermana de uno de los moderadores del proceso, el coronel Leval Malden ¿Está usted de acuerdo con su actuación?  
\- Vamos a ver, mi hermano nunca ha opinado nada,- le rectificó la interpelada. - Se ha limitado a arbitrar una ronda de conversaciones aplicando la ley. Los acuerdos que se alcanzaron, según me contó él, fueron gracias a la disposición de las partes. Él nunca ha ido en contra de sus principios.  
\- Es cierto- corroboró Mary. - Ha hecho mucho por la paz. Pese a ser un militar.  
\- En eso no estamos de acuerdo, Mary- sonrió Kerria con cara de circunstancias para seguidamente afirmar. - Los militares no desean las guerras.  
\- Bueno, según quienes- rebatió ésta que no parecía muy proclive a continuar con esa conversación cuando dijo -, vamos a dejar ese tema por ahora...

 

Su contertulia no pudo ni expresar su acuerdo con eso, el presentador tomó enseguida la palabra.

\- Tenemos otra llamada- informó Tay interrumpiéndolas a ambas. - ¿Diga?..  
-¿Hola? - Chilló una voz de hombre. -  
\- Si, le escuchamos, adelante- le invitó el moderador. -  
\- Sólo dos cosas. Primero, ¡Lucero tío eres genial! Tengo todos tus holo discos.- El aludido asintió sonriendo. -  
-¡Gracias tío, viva la marcha!- repuso éste. -  
\- Pues eso, los tengo todos, sigue dándoles caña a esos carcas. Y usted señorita Malden, no les haga ni caso. Para mí, lesbiana o no, sigue estando muy bien y cantando mejor. A ver si saca otro disco.  
\- Muchas gracias, con ánimos así quizás me anime algún día.- Se sonrió Kerria casi a punto de reírse por esos cumplidos tan sorpresivos.-

 

Aplausos por la llamada que se despidió al poco tiempo, el presentador dijo entonces.

-Otra llamada más.

 

En esta ocasión, era una voz de mujer que sonaba desaprobatoria al declarar.

-Buenas noches. Me parece increíble que haya personas que no respeten nada. Así se está quedando la Tierra. Ya cualquier cosa es llamada familia. ¡Menos mal que el reverendo Waters, el señor Lench y la señora Higs defienden las cosas como deben ser! -  
-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, señora.- Replicó Debra, con el asentimiento de Carter y del reverendo.-  
-Ustedes no se rindan…Cada vez somos más los que estamos hartos de tanta impudicia. Y no pararemos hasta hacernos oír. - Sentenció esa mujer antes de salir de antena.-

 

Kerria, Lucero y Mary se miraron moviendo la cabeza. Pero ¡en fin! Todo el mundo tenía derecho a expresar sus opiniones y éstas no siempre iban a ser acordes con las suyas. Fue Clarence quien, tras muchos aplausos del sector azul, comentó.

\- Bueno, eso nos lleva a recapitular, después de la publicidad seguiremos,- se cortó la emisión, dando paso a los anuncios. -

 

En casa de Kerria, sus padres y Sam seguían muy interesados el debate. Roy declaró con evidente satisfacción.

\- Lo está haciendo muy bien, les está dando en los morros a esos cretinos.  
\- Kerria sabe bien cómo responder a esos argumentos tan estúpidos con los que la atacan - añadió Sam. – Está ya muy harta de oírlos…  
\- Y supongo que Brian lo estará viendo en Bios- suspiró Beruche.-  
-Bueno cubito, lo verá cuando llegue allí la emisión.- Puntualizó Roy añadiendo con optimismo.- Y se sentirá muy orgulloso de su mamá Ky.  
-Es verdad, siempre lo olvido.- Suspiró su interlocutora añadiendo con afecto y algo de nostalgia.-   
-¡Está tan lejos! Espero que siga bien.  
-Claro que si- sonrió su nuera. - Ya es todo un hombre...- suspiró recordando que los años transcurrían deprisa, quizás demasiado. -¡Cómo pasan de rápido los años! ¡Aun le veo de chiquitín!…

 

Samantha recordó como levantaba en sus brazos al pequeño dejándole tocar el suelo suavemente con su piernecitas.

\- Vamos Brian, ahora tienes que ir hacia mamá Ky,- le indicaba señalando a su pareja que le aguardaba a un par de metros. -

 

El niño avanzó tímidamente, tambaleándose. Kerria le sonreía animosa alargando los brazos y él trataba de llegar. Se reía al mirar a su madre. Logró alcanzarla justo cuando se trastabillaba, siendo recogido en brazos y levantado por la joven que le dio un montón de besos...ante la embelesada mirada de Samantha.

-¿En qué piensas, Sam? - Le inquirió Beruche con una sonrisa. -  
\- En el tiempo, como pasa de rápido.- Musitó ésta declarando. - Hace nada teníamos a Brian en brazos y ya es un hombre.- Suspiró. -  
\- Si, ¡ya os lo decía! - rio Bertie. - La vida es sólo un instante. Y dentro de poco, cuando os veáis las canas como yo aún pensaréis que va más deprisa,- remachó con no poca nostalgia mesándose su cabello, ya teñido de gris. -  
-¡Ya tengo!- rio Samantha también, eligiendo alguno de sus pelos al azar. -Antes eran todos rubios, pero ahora... a gastar dinero en tinte.  
\- Seguís siendo preciosas, chicas - les sonrió Roy abrazándolas afectuosamente a ambas. – Todavía me dan ganas de ligar con vosotras…  
-¡Y tú sigues siendo tan atrevido como un muchacho!- bromeó Sam añadiendo divertida. - Me habría gustado conocerte en esa época.  
\- ¡No lo creo!- se rio Beruche afirmando. -Era todo un golfo, pero encantador, es verdad.  
\- Y sigues en muy buena forma,- señaló Samantha entre aduladora y sinceramente sorprendida -  
\- Es por mi sangre de guerrero del espacio, envejecemos más tarde- explicó él aunque enseguida admitió. - Pero aun así, los años no perdonan. 

 

Beruche asintió porque su marido se señalaba algunas entradas en su cabellera y ciertas arrugas en el rostro. Tampoco era tan fornido como antaño, pero aun así, mantenía todavía una planta imponente para alguien cercano ya a los setenta años.

-Bueno, el que tuvo, retuvo.- Se rio él, haciendo que las mujeres le imitasen.-  
-Creo que ya van a seguir. - Les indicó Bertie.-

 

Y los tres continuaron pendientes de la holo pantalla. Samantha seguía pensativa. Recordaba la segunda vez que vio a Roy convertido en súper guerrero. Fue hace pocos años, cuando entrenaba a Brian. Ella buscaba al chico y escuchó ruidos en el gimnasio, entró en silencio y vio al muchacho inclinado, como si tratase de hacer fuerza, él gritaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre Brian?,- le inquirió Sam asustada - ¿Estás bien?

 

El chico no respondía, entonces ocurrió algo que aterró a Samantha. Brian comenzó a brillar en un intenso tono dorado, sus cabellos se volvieron de ese color y apuntaron hacia arriba. La fuerza que desprendía era tan grande que ella no podía ni acercarse, sino más bien luchar por no salir despedida contra la pared.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó horrorizada. -

 

Brian volvió a su estado normal y se derrumbó en el suelo. Sam corrió hacia él tratando de reanimarlo pero era inútil, había perdido el sentido. Corrió en busca de Kerria o de sus padres y encontró al padre y la hija charlando tranquilamente en el comedor. Entró agitadísima chillando.

-¡Venid corriendo por favor, Brian está desmayado en el suelo!

 

Al punto, tanto Roy como Kerria con expresiones entre atónitas y asustadas se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le inquirió su esposa visiblemente asustada. -  
\- Entré en el gimnasio y vi a Brian- explicó agitadamente Sam - estaba brillando de un color dorado ¡Os lo juro! Parecía emitir una especie de extraña luz, como si fuera fuego, pero no se quemaba...Como tú aquella vez Roy. Cuando la reina Serenity salvó el mundo. Luego se apagó y se ha quedado inconsciente, no puedo reanimarlo. ¡Y pesa demasiado para mí!...

 

Para sorpresa de Samantha, Roy y Kerria sonrieron con expresión de alivio e incluso alegría.

\- Pero, ¿cómo os podéis quedar así? - Les recriminó Samantha casi poniéndose histérica. - ¿Se ha desmayado!  
\- Tranquilízate Sam, ahora te lo explicaremos todo- le respondió su esposa abrazándola. -  
\- No hay peligro alguno para Brian, todo lo contrario - añadió Roy que les dijo. - Anda vamos.

 

Los tres se dirigieron hasta el gimnasio. El muchacho seguía allí, inconsciente. Su abuelo se encargó de cargárselo al hombro. Entrando en casa lo subieron a su cuarto y su portador lo descargó sobre la cama. Brian se movía bañado en sudor, estaba agotado. Roy sacó una especie de judía y se la dio a comer. El chico masticó despacio y se recobró súbitamente para estupor de Samantha.

\- Lo he conseguido abuelo,- musitó sonriendo el muchacho - aunque sólo por poco tiempo.  
\- Ya eres un súper guerrero- sonrió también Roy. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero debes seguir practicando.  
\- Lo haré - le aseguró Brian que entonces reparó en Kerria y le dijo muy ilusionado - ¿Has oído mamá? ¡Lo he logrado, ya soy un súper guerrero! Cómo el abuelo y el tío Leval. - Declaró con orgullo. -  
\- Muy bien hijo,- aprobó la interpelada acariciándole la cara con afecto. -  
\- Alguien va a explicarme lo que está pasando aquí. ¡No comprendo ni una palabra!,- exclamó Samantha casi enfadada por aquella conversación que prescindía de ella y así lo hizo saber. - Me siento como si aquí no pintase nada. ¿Qué es eso de un súper guerrero? ¿Es lo que hiciste tú aquella vez, Roy?  
\- No te enfades Sam.- Le pidió Kerria apretándole los hombros cariñosamente para acto seguido pedirle al aludido.- Papá, por favor, explícaselo.  
-¿Fue esto lo que viste? - Le preguntó a la atónita Samantha que vio como Roy se transformaba en eso de súper guerrero brillando exactamente igual que su nieto pero sin emitir tanto destello. -

 

Samantha pegó un salto hacia atrás, Brian reía divertido y Kerria la calmaba distendida.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Brian puede hacer eso también?,- preguntó mirando alternativamente a Kerria y Roy. -  
\- Como te contamos hace años soy un guerrero del espacio. Del pueblo de los saiyajin - le explicó él. - Los de mi raza tenemos una enorme fuerza potencial, que, cuando llega a un nivel que no podemos controlar, nos hace pasar a este estado. Tenemos tanta energía que la liberamos en parte. Brian, a través de su madre, mi hija, lleva sangre mía, también es un saiyan. Por eso puede hacerlo, aunque aún es demasiado joven y no controla del todo su poder.  
-¿Y tú Kerria? ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo también?- inquirió Samantha perpleja. – Nunca te he visto así…  
\- No,- negó ésta - mi herencia no es tan fuerte como la de Leval. Mi hermano si puede transformarse. No sé por qué, pero pese a que hay mujeres que pueden hacerlo es mucho más fácil para los hombres ¡Será que el estado de súper guerrero es la quinta esencia del machismo! - rio -  
\- Se debe a que para aumentar nuestra fuerza necesitamos estar con un alto estado de tensión emocional- argumentó Roy sonriendo con ese comentario de Kerria. - Enfadarnos por alguna causa es el mejor ejemplo. Como ese comentario - tiró cariñosamente de una oreja a su hija que soltó un ¡Au! entre risas en tanto su padre agregaba. - Se libera testosterona y muchos andróginos, esa hormona es masculina, listilla- explicó jovialmente mirando a Kerria para responder a ese comentario de antes. - Las mujeres tienen pero muy poca, y no basta, en la mayoría de los casos, para provocar esta transformación. Aunque claro que he conocido a algunas capaces de hacerlo. Grandes guerreras del pueblo de los saiyajin. Sin ir más lejos ahí tienes a tu prima Seren. Además, eso solamente no basta, hay que entrenarse muy duramente para lograrlo. A mí me costó, a Leval también y Brian está teniendo que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo.  
\- Y yo, con hacer de Justiciera ya tenía bastante- añadió Kerria. -  
-Creí que aquello fue una especie de sueño. Que quizás lo imaginé después de lo que la reina Serenity y las princesas hicieron. Pero era cierto. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no volviste a hacerlo hasta hoy? - Les preguntó Samantha todavía asombrada pero más tranquila. -  
\- Sí, claro que era cierto, Sam – le confesó Roy para justificarse acto seguido – Y con el paso de los años teníais otras preocupaciones en la cabeza y no quise enredar más las cosas. Además, Bertie me hizo prometer que no entrenaría a Brian.  
\- Y para variar no me hiciste ni caso - contestó ésta que entre tanto había subido hasta allí añadiendo. - Me extrañó no ver a nadie en casa y de camino he podido escuchar algo. Roy, me hiciste lo mismo con Leval y ahora con mi nieto, ¡eres incorregible! - le reprendió con los brazos en jarras. -  
\- Nuestro nieto- corrigió su esposo añadiendo conciliatoriamente. - Yo también soy su abuelo, sé que lo prometí. Pero cariño, lo de nuestro hijo fue por una causa justificada, lo mismo que con Brian. El chico necesitaba encauzar sus fuerzas y comprender a qué se debían.

 

Beruche pareció contentarse con eso. Aunque Sam terció todavía con la boca abierta.

\- Aun no me lo creo. ¡Sois todos tan impresionantes!…  
-¡Ja, ja! No te creas, tú no conociste a mi maestro.- Repuso modestamente su suegro.- Él y sus amigos sí que eran unos fueras de serie  
\- Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano e incluso yo misma con ayuda de nuestros familiares y amigos hemos protegido la Tierra desde hace muchos años- intervino Kerria. -  
-¡Y ahora es mi turno!- declaró Brian con entusiasmo. -  
\- Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es estudiar- le recordó su madre añadiendo con retintín. - Para eso no hace falta convertirse en súper guerrero.  
\- ¡Pero mama Ky! - protestó Brian. - ¿Y si alguien atacara la Tierra?...  
\- De momento más vale que entrenes por si llegase esa posibilidad para que puedas combatirlos - le contestó su abuelo, que agregó más seriamente. – Sin embargo deseo que eso no suceda y puedas vivir tranquilo, hijo. Créeme, esto no es ninguna ventaja, es más una gran responsabilidad.  
\- ¡A mí me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú!- le expresó el muchacho con admiración. -  
\- Y lo serás, no te preocupes. Incluso más, estoy seguro. - Le animó Roy, matizando, eso sí. - Pero debes controlar siempre tu fuerza y no emplearla nunca salvo casos de muy extrema necesidad. Ten en cuenta que, mal empleada, podrías hacer muchísimo daño, comenzando por las personas a las que quieres. Recuerda que la mayor parte de la gente son humanos corrientes. Debes tener control de tu energía y no liberarla a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Lo comprendes?

 

El chico asintió y le dijo a Samantha ahora ya más serio.

\- Siento haberte preocupado, mamá Sam, pero me quedé tan débil después de transformarme.  
\- No pasa nada Brian, estás bien y eso es lo que cuenta…- respondió su otra madre dándole un beso en la frente para añadir, ahora de mejor talante. – Pero esto me ha dejado más sorprendida todavía que cuando Kerria me confesó que era una de las Justicieras. E incluso más que cuando la reina Serenity salvó al planeta.

 

Después de esas palabras bajaron a la cocina y Brian reclamó la comida, su abuela le sirvió una fuente entera de espaguetis que devoró. Seguidos por un cuenco de ensalada, dos filetes y mucho arroz que su risueña mamá Ky le puso delante. Samantha le miraba desencajada. ¡Era imposible que alguien pudiese comer tanto! Pero lo estaba viendo. Y aun así no podía creerlo. Roy por su parte reía.

\- Más por favor,- repetía Brian una y otra vez. -  
\- ¡La tradición se mantiene! - Declaró riendo Bertie con su delantal puesto y trayendo más comida.- 

 

Entre tanto Kerria terminaba de preparar un par de bocadillos y un cuenco de guisado para su hambriento hijo y la pobre Samantha abría unos ojos como platos, sin poderlo asimilar.

-Desde luego esta familia es muy especial - pensaba Sam, regresando al presente, mientras se reanudaba el debate. - Tengo mucha suerte de formar parte de ella.

 

Por fin centró su atención en la pantalla. Kerria aparecía en un primer plano. Tomando la palabra.

\- Estamos hablando de moral, pero no acabo de entender qué tiene que ver eso con el amor,- preguntó a sus oponentes - ¿Por qué es malo amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo?..  
\- Porque ese amor no es puro, es fruto de una aberración,- le respondió el reverendo Waters pacientemente. - No quiero ofenderla pero, lo que usted cree que siente por otra mujer, ¿a dónde le conduce?..  
\- No entiendo eso, ¿acaso una relación hombre y mujer debe conducir a algún sitio y entre dos mujeres no?- respondió Kerria realmente desconcertada. -  
\- Me refiero a que la unión de un hombre con una mujer, produce un fruto- aclaró el reverendo. - Los hijos, y si estos son educados en los valores religiosos y morales, perpetúan la raza humana y la civilización. Una relación mujer con mujer, u hombre con hombre, es algo tan inútil que conduciría a la extinción de la sociedad. Imagínense que todas las parejas fueran constituidas por personas del mismo sexo. ¿Qué ocurriría?  
\- Siempre habría la posibilidad de adoptar hijos o de una inseminación- respondió Mary. -  
\- Lo de la inseminación es algo que atenta contra lo natural- intervino Carter. - Es forzar los designios de Dios.  
\- Pero, en base al argumento del reverendo- replicó Kerria - si una pareja no obtiene descendencia es inútil. Dígame ¿Cuántas mujeres y hombres estériles hay? ¿Son ellos una aberración?  
\- No- repuso categóricamente el reverendo - ellos se unen debidamente y si es voluntad de Dios, tendrán descendencia. Entonces, en el seno de una familia normal se pueden adoptar hijos, y educarles como propios, tienen esa opción.  
-¿Y no la inseminación? ¡Vamos tío! , eres de la edad de piedra,- intervino Lucero con tono despectivo. – Supongo que eso de las transfusiones de sangre que salvan vidas estará muy mal también.  
-¿Y las parejas de gais no pueden adoptar a nadie, ni siquiera inseminarse? - Repuso Mary indignada.- ¿Por qué no iban a ser respetables, si trabajan y son buenas personas como Kerria?..  
\- Porque eso es jugar a dos barajas- replicó Debra. - Les viene muy bien prescindir de los hombres, pero para tener hijos bien que necesitan de ellos, igual que los homosexuales masculinos con las mujeres.  
\- Claro- asintió el reverendo dirigiéndose a Kerria. - Usted ha dicho que tiene un hijo, no lo habrá concebido acostándose con otra mujer por mucho amor que afirme poner en ello.

 

Gran número de personas de su bando aplaudieron, dejándolo de hacerlo en cuanto la aludida estuvo lista para responder.

\- Sería ridículo por mi parte decirle que sí. Por supuesto que precisé de la colaboración de un hombre - replicó ella que remachó - y de un buen hombre además.  
\- Pese a ser usted desviada reconoce que era un “buen hombre” ¿Eh?- terció Carter con sorna provocando hilaridad en muchos de sus afines y abucheos en la otra aparte. -  
-¡No le permito que me insulte!- se ofendió Kerria levantándose como un resorte. - ¿Desviada por qué? ¿Sabe? Hay otras muchas cosas que sí son desviaciones y en otros ámbitos de la vida. Hay desviados religiosos también, que pervierten el mensaje de amor de las religiones y lo trocan por odio matando y esclavizando a otros. Podríamos hablar de eso si nos ponemos así. Y eso que me ha dicho puede ser constitutivo de demanda ante un tribunal. He ido a juicio de parte de muchos clientes por menos.- Añadió en tono de clara advertencia. -  
\- Vamos a calmarnos un poco, por favor. Recuerdo que este programa no se hace responsable de las opiniones o declaraciones vertidas en él por nuestros invitados. - Terció el moderador que se dirigió a Waters otorgándole la palabra. -  
\- Seguro que el señor Lench no deseaba insultarla- dijo éste muy suavemente. - Es un modo de hablar. Disculpe usted.  
\- Pues que lo diga él. Que no tire la piedra y esconda la mano, eso también es bíblico. - Terció Lucero solidariamente. -  
\- Pido disculpas si la he ofendido- masculló Lench sin parecer demasiado convencido de ello. -  
\- Y no me refería a lo que maliciosamente ha interpretado usted cuando dije que era un buen hombre.- Explicó Kerria retomando un tono más sereno. - Me refería a que tenía y tiene un gran corazón. Mi hijo, al que quiero más que a nada en este mundo, es muy parecido a él, y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. 

 

Y grandes aplausos en la zona roja celebraron esa declaración.

\- Una madre es una madre, usted lo es y eso no se puede negar. Respeto eso. - Intervino Debra en lo que parecía una sorprendente declaración favorable a Kerria, pero que se encargó de voltear inmediatamente. -Pero un padre es necesario también. ¿Cómo le llama su hijo a su compañera? ¿Mamá?..  
\- A veces sí. Y también la llama por su nombre de pila - contestó Kerria. -Pero eso no ha impedido nunca que la quiera muchísimo, tanto como a mí, o que mi esposa no le quiera como si ella misma le hubiese concebido.

 

Samantha asintió desde casa visiblemente emocionada. Si era sincera algunas veces, en algún momento bajo, pensaba en que, pese a todo, Brian no era hijo suyo. No llevaba su sangre. Recordó otra vez el episodio de su transformación en súper guerrero, eso agudizaba más las diferencias que de haberse tratado de un muchacho normal. Pese a todo estaba fuera de toda duda que ella quería mucho al chico y sabía que Brian a ella. Pero, en ocasiones la angustiaba una sensación de vacío. De tiempo transcurrido que había perdido, con ese deseo de ser madre insatisfecho. En su juventud, estando casada con Steve, aquel tipo que luego la maltrataría y la acosaría, a punto estuvo de serlo. Entonces lo evitó tomando píldoras pues no quiso concebir un hijo de semejante individuo. Años después se arrepintió. De haber tenido un bebé éste hubiese sido inocente y además su propio hijo o hija. Después ya fue tarde, su trabajo, su relación cuando conoció a Kerria. Finalmente cuando ésta le propuso la idea de que fueran madres, teniendo por donante a Brian, estaba claro quién de las dos iba a quedarse encinta. Ella no se planteó ya la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada también. Por un lado estaba su trabajo, por otro bastantes problemas tuvieron y no deseaba pasar de nuevo por la misma situación. De otro, el inexistente parentesco que tendrían los dos chicos. Si las leyes cambiasen o merced a ese clima de cerrazón creciente en la sociedad algún día se revocase su derecho a la patria potestad, esos niños no serían legalmente hermanos. De la misma forma que no podrían serlo biológicamente. Demasiados problemas. Y esa espina clavada en el fondo de su alma en algunas ocasiones se removía. Por fortuna, el amor de su pareja y el del niño, unidos al cariño de Roy y Beruche habían hecho que olvidase esto la mayoría de las veces. Bertie se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella. Supliendo a la que perdió por ese terrible desencuentro. Su padre falleció haría algunos años sin haberla perdonado. Y para ser sincera consigo misma, Sam tampoco le perdonó a él. Con su madre apenas si había hablado en los últimos tiempos. Y fueron conversaciones poco menos que convencionales, más propias de dos conocidas que de madre e hija. Incluso su hermana Terry se comunicaba muy poco con ella. Por supuesto Samantha estaba al corriente de que se casó con un apuesto joven y era madre de dos niñas. No obstante del mismo modo que Terry no acudió a su boda, tampoco ella fue a la suya. Y no simplemente por devolverle el desdén. En el fondo le habría gustado estar allí para compartir la alegría de su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, siendo pública su condición, nadie en la familia la hubiese aceptado allí. Y no quiso estropear ese momento de la vida de Terry. Después si supo que su hermana quedó embarazada. Ahora ella tenía dos hijas con su esposo. Desgraciadamente Sam no conocía a sus sobrinas. Eso la apenaba profundamente. Pero pensó que era mejor guardarse todo aquello en su interior. Ese era un tema que no se atrevía a tratar con su pareja. Simplemente para no hacerla sentirse culpable o sufrir. Pero, a pesar de esos sinsabores no cambiaría su vida con Kerria por nada. Aunque también recordó con humor y cierto envaramiento una de aquellas tantas veces en la que estaba ella al cuidado de Brian. El niño debía de tener unos tres años. Kerria estaba trabajando en algún caso. Sam se sentaba en un banco cercano a unos columpios, un tobogán y un terreno con arena y baldosas blanditas en donde varios críos, incluido el suyo, jugaban afanosamente.

-¡Hola tesoro!- Le sonreía cuando el pequeño se aproximaba a enseñarle alguna cosita con las que jugaba.- ¿A ver que traes?...Huy ¡qué bonito!

 

Sam veía lo que fuera, la elogiaba, le acariciaba la cabecita a Brian y luego el crío retornaba a sus juegos, sonriente y sentándose con algún improvisado amiguito más. Ella le observaba embobada. Luego seguía leyendo algo en la tablet o revisando alunas de sus tareas del trabajo. Tras un rato una voz de mujer que sonó a su lado le preguntó de modo jovial.

-¿Cómo crecen de rápido, verdad?

 

Samantha miró hacia la dirección desde donde aquella cuestión había surgido descubriendo a una joven madre de cabellos menos y ojos castaños que llevaba un cochecito de bebé con un retoño dentro. El niño dormía plácidamente. No pudo por menos de sonreír admitiendo.

-Si…parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos a Brian…  
-¿El tuyo se llama Brian?- Repitió aquella chica mirando hacia el crío en cuestión para alabar.- Es una monada. ¿Qué tiempo tiene?  
-Gracias.- Repuso Sam compartiendo plenamente esa opinión.- Va a hacer tres años.  
-El mío se llama Adam, solo tiene diez semanas.- Le contó aquella chica.- ¡Oh, disculpa!, te he molestado sin más y ni siquiera me he presentado. Evelyn Cash.- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano a su interlocutora.-  
-Samantha…Malden.- Pudo completar, pues pese a que todavía no estaba casada con Kerria, muchas veces sí que gustaba de usar ese apellido.-  
-¿También es el primero que tienes? - Quiso saber esa joven.-  
-Sí, el primero y el único.- Le confesó ella algo azorada.-  
-Mi marido y yo quisiéramos alguno más en el futuro.- Le contó esa muchacha sentándose a su lado.- James es escritor, guionista de televisión. Yo soy actriz. Bueno, no muy conocida. – Se sonrió aquella chica con algo de rubor.- Algún papelito en comedias.  
-Soy economista.- Tuvo que contestar Sam.- 

 

Aunque por si acaso no quiso decir nada de que dirigía campañas de publicidad en una empresa discográfica ni para celebridades. Pese a estar también licenciada en marketing. O esa joven lo mismo era capaz hasta de pedirle que la presentase a alguno de sus clientes. En fin. Aunque no parecía mala persona y quizás la abordó al verla allí sola. Era normal, teniendo que cuidar de los pequeños y sacarles a pasar las mujeres a veces se aburrían. De modo que, por socializar, le preguntó.

-¿Eres de por aquí?  
-Bueno, nos mudamos hace poco a unas cuantas manzanas de este parque.- Le respondió la aludida.- Mi marido ha tenido trabajo en una producción que se rueda cerca y le quieren a mano para los guiones. ¡Como si no se pudieran escribir desde casa y enviarlos por e-mail! - Suspiró la joven añadiendo.- De todos modos me encantaba Nueva York. Y también hay buenas escuelas de arte dramático aquí. A ver si puedo matricularme en alguna cuando Adam sea un poquito más mayor.  
-Seguro que si.- La animó Samantha.- Debes perseguir tus metas profesionales.  
-Desde luego.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Los hombres siempre hacen lo mismo, ¿verdad? Lo pasan bien con nosotras pero luego parece que los hijos son solo nuestros. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.- Añadió con prevención, sentenciando aunque no con demasiado convencimiento.- Seguro que tu marido será un hombre estupendo. ¿Te ayudará bastante con el crio, verdad?

 

Samantha se limitó a sonreír algo envarada. Desde luego que su situación no era precisamente esa. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a contarle su vida a la primera mujer que se sentase a su lado en un banco. Aunque su silencio fue interpretado de otro modo por Evelyn que, azorada, se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, es que soy muy parlanchina. Todo el mundo me lo dice. A veces me meto en lo que no me importa.  
-No, que va…está bien. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar aquí. A veces estoy sola con Brian durante mucho rato.- Pudo responder Sam con amabilidad.-   
-Me pasa lo mismo. Eso de ser nueva y no tener amigas. Ya sabes. Buscas a alguna chica de tu edad, con niños y con situaciones parecidas para intercambiar consejos.

 

Sam asentía solidariamente. Ella tampoco hablaba mucho con otras madres que iban por allí. Quizás alguna vez de forma circunstancial cuando su hijo y los de otras mujeres jugaban juntos. De todos modos ella no se prodigaba en exceso por aquel parque. A veces era Ky la que se pasaba. Otras Bertie, su teórica futura suegra y orgullosa abuela del niño. Aunque preferían estar con el crío en el jardín de casa. Tenían todo más a mano, cuando no iba a su despacho en el bufete de Pedro y de Sebastián, Kerria podía parar un poco de estudiar sus casos y jugar con el crío y sobre todo Roy, el incombustible abuelo del pequeño, tenía la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él cuando no se encontraba de gira con el equipo. Y precisamente Sam recibió un mensaje de éste en el móvil. Su suegro le preguntaba dónde estaba.

-“En el parque a tres manzanas” – Escribió ella con una sonrisa.- Perdona.- Se disculpó con esa muchacha.-   
-¿Tu marido, verdad?- sonrió ésta.- ¿Sabes? Quizás te parezca algo lanzada pero podríamos conocernos los cuatro. Aunque vuestro hijo sea mayor eso no quiere decir que no podamos vernos por aquí. Y quizás tomar algo algún día.  
-Bueno, sería una buena idea. Aunque no sé si podremos.- Trató de excusarse Sam, alegando.- Es que coincidimos poco últimamente. Ya sabes, mi pareja y yo.

 

Y aunque marcó la palabra pareja ese matiz le debió de escapar a su interlocutora. Siguieron charlando de algunas otras cosas más intrascendentes como el tiempo y la moda cuando alguien se acercó.

-Pues mira, ese hombre te está saludando.- Se percató Evelyn.- Es muy alto y bastante guapo, debe de ser tu marido, ¿verdad?

 

La atónita Samantha observó que, en efecto, era Roy quien se aproximaba. Había llegado casi en un instante aunque conociéndole no le extrañaba nada. 

-¡Hola Sam!- Saludó jovialmente él, para agregar dirigiéndose a esa joven que estaba sentada junto a su nuera.- Buenos días, señorita.

 

Esa muchacha enseguida se presentó. Tras dar su nombre, por supuesto que no se privó de especular diciendo.

-Justo hablábamos de nuestros esposos. Veo que Samantha tiene uno realmente imponente.

 

Con cara de circunstancias Roy sonrió, eso sí, sin atreverse a corregir a esa muchacha. Juzgando quizás que pudiera ser que Sam le hubiese dicho eso. Mientras tanto su hija política se tapaba la boca discretamente para no reír. Al fin se despidieron de esa joven. Ahora lo recordaba. Como también se acordó de cuando al fin toda aquella especie de comedia de enredo se aclaró. Días más tarde Samantha fue acompañada de Kerria y esa chica estaba de nuevo allí. Tras saludarse y ante la cándida pregunta de Evelyn de si eran hermanas o quizás cuñadas, la hija de Roy, directa como su padre, se ocupó de aclararle que eran pareja.

-Somos las madres de Brian. Yo le concebí, pero Sam le cría y le cuida más tiempo que yo…-Admitió con naturalidad.- 

 

Esa muchacha escuchó aquello esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias y mirando de reojo a Sam que incluso se ruborizó contra su voluntad. Al cabo de muy poco rato, meciendo a su niño en el cochecito en tanto Kerria jugaba con Brian, esa joven alegó.

-¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Mi marido debe de estar ya en casa. Hasta mañana. Ha sido un placer…

 

Las dos la despidieron de modo cordial. Esa fue la última vez que Samantha la vio. Quizás fuera únicamente por casualidad. No quería pensar mal. Aunque juraría que esa chica les dedicó una mirada que no parecía demasiado amigable cuando se fue. 

-Supongo que sería cosa de mi imaginación.- Quiso decirse ahora en tanto lo meditaba.- Posiblemente a su marido le saldría trabajo en otro sitio. No sé. Menos mal que Kerria ni se percató…

 

Por su parte su pareja, entre tanto, ajena obviamente a esas reflexiones, seguía hablando en la pantalla.

\- Nuestra familia además siempre ha estado muy unida. Y a nuestro hijo no le ha faltado jamás el cariño.  
-¿Y qué le contaban en cuanto comenzó a hacerles preguntas? - Inquirió Carter con visible retintín -¿Qué lo suyo era lo normal?..  
\- No, ni normal ni anormal. Sólo que era tan respetable como las relaciones heterosexuales.- Le respondió Kerria con voz firme y digna para añadir. - No todo es sexo, ustedes tiene la manía de calificarlo todo en función de eso. Existen también el amor, la comprensión y el apoyo mutuo en una pareja.  
\- Y su hijo ¿qué?- intervino Debra. - Me va usted a decir que nunca ha tenido problemas por estar criándose junto a dos mujeres con ese tipo de relación. ¿Me va a decir que no está confuso? ¿Que no se ha sentido rechazado?  
\- Mi hijo es un adulto ya- replicó la interpelada - entiende las cosas. Y por nuestra parte jamás ha tenido rechazo. Si lo ha sufrido es por culpa de los prejuicios que gentes como ustedes han metido en las mentes de otros niños - grandes aplausos que duraron unos instantes, tras los mismos, Kerria prosiguió. - ¿Qué se puede esperar de personas que ya piensan que me voy acostando por ahí con todas las mujeres que dicen ser amigas mías? He tenido que oír cosas de lo más aberrantes. Que si tuve affaires con algunas de mis compañeras de grupo. Que resulta que son mis propias primas o con la mujer de mi hermano, que es mi mejor amiga y desde luego que es totalmente heterosexual. Incluso que me interesaba por las novias de mi hijo o que las hacía proposiciones. ¿Es que tampoco se me permite tener amistades sin dar lugar a ese tipo de prejuicios? - Inquirió bastante molesta e indignada. – ¡Eso sí que es una vergüenza!   
\- Pues claro que sí, eso es lo que yo le digo. Propagar rumores falsos no es admisible - intervino el reverendo. – Pero entienda que es natural que haya muchos que puedan pensarlo. Por eso mismo usted puede tener muchísimas amigas, pero no acostarse con ellas. No compañeras o parejas, o esposa, como llama a la mujer que vive con usted, le pido lo que usted misma ha reivindicado, dejen el sexo fuera de esto.  
\- El sexo es importante también, para transmitirse amor - le respondió Mary apoyando a Kerria. – Es una parte más de la relación.  
\- Ustedes son amigas y no lo hacen - le planteó el reverendo en tono hipotético. - Pero hay otras muchas mujeres que, diciendo eso mismo, en realidad están insinuando otra cosa bien distinta. Si usted estuviera aquí con esa mujer que califica como su esposa - añadió el reverendo dirigiéndose ahora a Kerria. - ¿Quiere eso decir que después del programa se irían a la cama juntas? Pues no acabo de comprender ese tipo de amistad.  
\- Verá usted reverendo.- Suspiró su contertulia armándose de paciencia.- No la califico como mi esposa por capricho. Legalmente lo es. En cuanto a lo otro que me ha dicho. Haríamos lo que considerásemos oportuno, porque somos adultas y estamos en un país libre. Pero no tiene que ver, le repito que una cosa es mi pareja y otra una amiga. Aunque en el caso de mi cónyuge esas dos cosas van unidas.- Respondió Kerria aseverando. – Ese es otro viejo tópico. El de la promiscuidad. Las personas homosexuales no están deseosas de acostarse con cualquiera de su mismo sexo que se les cruce en el camino. Lo que pasa es que, todavía hoy, hay muchas que tienen miedo de admitir su condición. Pero no porque les avergüence, sino por los problemas con los que se encuentran, en su trabajo, en su vecindad. Es como si usted que se lleva tan bien con el señor Carter decidiera acostarse con él, lo que me parecería muy respetable.

 

El reverendo se rio negando con la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad. 

-¡Pero la gran diferencia es que yo no soy homosexual!,- gritó Carter muy ofendido - ¡No soy un pervertido como usted. ¡No le consiento que mencione eso ni en broma! Y ahora a mi vez exijo una disculpa por calificarme de sodomita.  
\- Ni ella tampoco- le respondió Lucero ahora con seriedad e indignación. - Ya quisiera usted hacer las cosas que esta mujer ha hecho, ayudando a la gente en multitud de obras benéficas y no como los charlatanes de sus iglesias.- Aplausos y abucheos casi por igual, mientras la temperatura del debate subía por segundos. – Mucho predicar y nada de dar trigo…

 

Kerria iba a contestar ella misma al insulto de Carter pero se sorprendió de la defensa tan encendida que hizo Lucero, quizás fuera aún mejor tipo de lo que pensaba. Se calmó y aplaudió a su compañero. Enseguida añadió en tono conciliador.

-Si para usted eso es un insulto, le pido disculpas. No le he calificado de ese modo. Me limité a expresar una hipótesis. No obstante, no seré yo la que ofenda a nadie en sus creencias cuando pido respeto para mí y mis ideas.- Afirmó con tono conciliador.-

 

Lench pareció satisfecho con eso. Después hubo un cruce de conversaciones entre los invitados a propósito de aquello. El moderador tuvo que insistir para poner orden y que no hablasen todos a la vez. Una vez restablecida Mary dijo pausadamente.

-Kerria es mi amiga, pero yo no soy homosexual y desde luego que ella nunca me ha hecho ningún tipo de proposición. Y si me la hubiese hecho con decirle educadamente que no estaba interesada se habría terminado la historia. Ella como la inmensa mayoría de las personas que conozco, sean homosexuales o no, es muy respetuosa y diferencia muy bien la amistad del amor. También tengo muchos amigos hombres y no me acuesto con ellos por el mero hecho de que lo sean. Eso que usted dice es absurdo.  
\- Pero seguramente la señorita Malden podría tener deseos sexuales hacia usted. ¿No se sentiría violenta si así fuera? - Le susurró el reverendo con un tono de aparente complicidad. -  
\- No, en absoluto, es tan absurdo como lo otro. Si mis amigos masculinos me miran o no con deseo eso lo sabrán ellos. Igual que yo les puedo mirar o no de esa forma,- contestó Mary. - Aparte de eso, Kerria tiene a su pareja, que como ha dicho, es legalmente su esposa y de la que lleva enamorada mucho tiempo, y es más fiel a ella que muchas parejas heterosexuales lo son entre sí.  
\- Pero eso también es inmoral,- repuso el reverendo que parecía tener infinidad de argumentos cuando añadió. - Las parejas heterosexuales que vulneran el compromiso del matrimonio son inmorales. No tiene que ver ni estamos dando a elegir. El señor Lench ya lo ha expuesto antes. Ustedes siempre juegan con esa falacia. Solo presentan una disyuntiva entre dos casos igualmente rechazables. Si son mejores unos homosexuales fieles entre sí que unos heterosexuales infieles. Lo que define esto, es que aquí ya no se deberían aceptan las bodas de personas del mismo sexo. Como era antaño cuando todavía quedaba un ápice de moralidad en el mundo. Y desde luego seguiremos presionando para que esa ley se derogue. Cuando sea así, si Dios quiere. No estaría obligada a mantener ningún tipo de fidelidad con la que dice ahora es su esposa.  
\- Entonces me da usted la razón- terció Kerria. - Por el sólo hecho de no haber pasado por un formalismo y una tradición se puede ser inmoral. Pues eso es para mí más inmoral si cabe, e hipócrita por añadidura. Mi pareja y yo tenemos una promesa mutua de fidelidad. Refrendada por una ceremonial legal también. Y ustedes verían bien que ella o yo la rompiéramos siempre y cuando fuese con un hombre. ¿Dónde están sus principios entonces?  
\- Eso demostraría que ustedes estarían guiadas por la lujuria. Y tampoco será correcto. - Dijo Carter admitiendo para sorpresa de sus antagonistas. – Al menos por lo que usted dice, son fieles la una a la otra. Eso lo respeto. Sin embargo no puede haber infidelidad si no hay compromiso de veras.- Matizó de modo inmediato.-  
-¿Por qué no va a ser verdadero?- inquirió Lucero. - ¿Sólo porque no hay una correspondencia con lo que ustedes consideran que debería ser?   
\- Pero si incluso tenemos papeles. Ya se lo he dicho nos casamos hace años. - Informó Kerria. -  
\- Pero eso no sirve de nada a los ojos de Dios,- rebatió inmediatamente Carter - Es papel mojado. Ya dije antes que las leyes humanas muchas veces van en contra de la Palabra del Señor.  
-¡Es increíble!- espetó Mary. - En cambio, una pareja como la de ella, que se respeta y se quiere durante años no vale de nada, una de heterosexuales casados que se odien y tengan que pedir el divorcio, eso lo ven ustedes mal también. Pero si se soportan y viven siendo desgraciados les parece maravilloso. ¿Qué importa aquí? Sus arcaicas leyes o la felicidad de las personas.  
-¡Las leyes del Señor no son arcaicas, son eternas!- repuso el reverendo saltando como un resorte, con una pretendida indignación. - Él las dictó por una razón, precisamente evitar el caos y la abominación del género humano. Y ya tuvimos un aviso de las consecuencias del inicuo proceder de la Humanidad. Ustedes siguen tentando la suerte… Nuestro Señor es misericordioso pero el cáliz de su paciencia podría estar pronto a colmarse y eso nos pone en riesgo a todos. Deberían pensar en ello.

 

Todos guardaron unos instantes de silencio. Aquello bien podría ser la introducción del segundo tema de debate. No obstante el moderador les indicó, tratando de reconducir la situación y eliminar la tensión que se había generado.

-Por ahora no nos salgamos del asunto que estamos debatiendo, por favor.

 

Y dicho esto le dio la palabra a Lucero que comentó no sin una buena dosis de sorna.

\- Y ustedes son los únicos que saben lo que quiere Dios, claro. Han charlado con él. Son los iluminados.  
\- Nosotros sólo aplicamos la doctrina que está escrita - contestó el reverendo. -  
\- Hay una llamada- advirtió el moderador tratando de cortar la escalada de tensión -¿si?..  
\- Hola,- sonó una voz de hombre algo dubitativa. -  
-¿Quién es? - Inquirió Clarence. -  
\- Soy aquel muchacho al que se han referido antes, la que llamó fue mi hermana.  
-¡Qué interesante! y díganos- le preguntó el presentador - ¿Es cierto eso que nos contó su hermana? Rompió aquel póster al saber que su cantante favorita era homosexual.  
\- Yo era un niño entonces, y para mí, ella era la chica más guapa del mundo y la que mejor cantaba. A esa edad siempre existen enamoramientos de esa clase y tuve una gran desilusión, incluso tiré algunos de sus CD s - la cámara enfocaba a Kerria que mantenía un semblante serio e incluso algo apenado mientras oía aquello, pero el hombre añadió. - Aunque tardé, me di cuenta con los años de que era una tontería juzgar a las personas sólo por eso, ella cantaba y canta muy bien. Así que volví a comprar los discos que había tirado y los que salieron después. – Hubo un silencio y entonces aquel hombre añadió con tono más suave y cómplice.- Te escuché hablar con tu novia de entonces, en el estudio de grabación, es una historia larga. – Reconoció preguntando casi más a modo de afirmación - ¿Ella se llamaba Samantha, verdad?  
\- Si,- asintió Kerria, desvelando con satisfacción y orgullo - y se sigue llamando así. Aún continuamos juntas y ahora es mi esposa y también madre de nuestro hijo.  
\- Era muy simpática y nos guió por los estudios, nosotros os escuchamos. Bueno, un amigo y yo, nos perdimos por allí y os oímos sin querer. –Se justificó aquel joven, añadiendo con pesar.- Tú llorabas por lo mal que te habían tratado algunas personas al enterarse de tu confesión. Eso comenzó a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Las cosas no son como parecen y debe ser duro que te rechacen sólo por lo que sientes.  
\- Sí que lo es - afirmó su interlocutora de manera emocionada al recordar aquellos días. –Es muy duro, te lo puedo asegurar. Sobre todo cuando solo deseas vivir tu vida en paz.  
\- Desde aquí Kerria te felicito, eras muy buena y seguro que lo sigues siendo. Y para mí, siempre serás mi favorita, sin desmerecer a las demás del grupo. Todas habéis luchado mucho por lo que parece. Sois un gran ejemplo para el resto de la gente. También admiro mucho la lucha que ha mantenido tu prima Katherine. Ojalá que se cure pronto. Si la ves díselo.

 

Aquellas palabras provocaron muchos aplausos y la aludida respondió incluso tratando de no llorar.

\- Muchas gracias, lo haré encantada y me alegro mucho de que de niño crecieras hasta convertirte en un adulto con la mente tan abierta. Si me das tu dirección, sería estupendo mandarte otro póster de los que quedan aún en la discográfica, y éste irá dedicado personalmente para ti con todo mi cariño.  
\- Muchas gracias- repuso la voz notablemente emocionada. - Me haría muchísima ilusión.  
-¡Estupendo!- terció el moderador. - Siga a la escucha por la otra línea y dé su dirección. Gracias por su llamada- el interlocutor salió de antena dando las buenas noches. - Apasionante- añadió Clarence – Sin embargo damas y caballeros, estamos llegando al final de este interesantísimo debate. Muchas gracias por sus llamadas pero no hay tiempo de poner a nadie más en antena. Bueno, un minuto, nos piden paso con insistencia. ¡Vaya, debe ser la noche de Kerria! Otra para usted. Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches,- se escuchó responder a una voz femenina. -  
-¿Con quién hablamos?  
\- Me llamo Nancy Kurev. Soy doctora en el pediátrico de New York.  
-¡Nancy!- exclamó Kerria levantándose emocionada del sillón. -  
\- Hola Kerria, cuánto me alegro de poder hablar contigo otra vez- la saludó ésta. -  
\- Vaya, ustedes dos se conocen.- Inquirió Clarence tan sorprendido como el resto. -  
\- Si,- repuso Nancy que explicó con palpable agradecimiento en su voz. - Esa mujer de ahí, junto a sus compañeras, me ayudaron a mí cuando era una niña. Yo estaba enferma de cáncer. No tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero gracias a ellas logré sacar las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ahora cuido de niños con el mismo problema que tuve yo. Estoy de guardia en el mismo hospital en el que fui paciente y cuando la vi en pantalla no pude dejar de llamar.  
-¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo estás, tesoro…? - le inquirió emocionadamente Kerria que estaba otra vez a punto de llorar. -  
\- Muy bien. Te mando recuerdos de Marian, para ti y las demás.- Respondió Nancy emocionada también. - Ella es ahora la directora del pabellón.  
-¿Qué edad tiene usted ahora?,- le preguntó Clarence visiblemente interesado. -  
\- Ahora tengo veintisiete años. Conocí a las Justices con apenas siete.  
\- Entonces, te ayudaron mucho, ¿llamabas para decir algo más o sólo querías dar las gracias?,- le inquirió el moderador. -  
\- Para las dos cosas- contestó Nancy agregando. - Kerria es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Amable, cariñosa y generosa. Como sus amigas. No es justo que la martiricen con esos comentarios tan ofensivos ¡Animo Kerria!  
\- Gracias Nancy, cuídate mucho, cielo.- Sollozó ésta entre los aplausos del público sentado en el sector rojo e incluso parte del ubicado en el azul, realmente conmovido por aquellas palabras. -  
\- Muchas gracias, pero debemos cortar ya- dijo Clarence que pareció asimismo impresionado. -

 

Y tras despedirse la llamada desapareció de antena y el presentador retomó la palabra.

\- Ahora,- añadió dirigiéndose a los invitados - les debo pedir que hagan sus últimas aseveraciones sobre este tema.- Pasó su mano por el banco azul, el primero fue Carter. -  
\- Pese a estas llamadas que nos ha emocionado a todos, hay algo que está claro, las leyes de la moralidad están muy definidas. En nuestra educación y nuestros principios. Hay cosas que están mal, pero las personas que actúan mal siempre se justifican de algún modo, aludiendo a su propia ética personal. ¿Qué pasaría si en base a la ética personal del destripador de Boston le hubieran dejado actuar impunemente?  
\- Gracias- le dijo Clarence, pasando al otro lado. - Señorita Akers.  
\- Creo que ante todo tiene que respetarse la libertad de cada persona, mientras no dañe a los demás. Y no querer hacer una especie de cruzada contra los fantasmas que mucha gente tiene en sus propias mentes.  
\- Señora Higs,- dijo el presentador pasando nuevamente al banco azul. -  
\- Yo, como madre, sólo me preocupo por lo que pueda afectar la educación de mis hijos. Y que tengan muy claras las normas de conducta a seguir. No podemos dejar que algo tan básico como las normas morales que salvaguardan nuestra comunidad se pisoteen.  
-¿Usted señor Lucero? - Preguntó Clarence. -  
\- Pues… que menos pontificar con la vida de los demás y más meterse en sus asuntos. Como decían antiguamente, vive y deja vivir, que yo no me meto contigo, tío. O sea que estoy de acuerdo con Mary,- aplausos y risas en su zona. -  
-¿Reverendo? - Inquirió el moderador extinguidos los aplausos. -  
\- Me temo que se han dicho muchas cosas aquí, algunas muy serias. Yo sólo quisiera llamar a las conciencias de todos. No podemos dejar de lado la palabra de Dios sólo porque no se ajuste a nuestros intereses, aunque nos creamos que son muy lícitos, pero, yo pregunto. ¿Quién va a saber más? nosotros, pobres mortales o Dios todopoderoso.- Aplausos entre el sector azul. -  
-¿Y usted señorita Malden?,- preguntó Clarence dirigiéndose a Kerria para concluir. -  
\- Es cierto, se han dicho cosas importantes, pero, realmente no sé si hemos sacado a la luz la verdad. Yo he visto cosas muy reprobables llevadas a cabo en nombre de esas Leyes Divinas que el reverendo alude. ¿Acaso es lícito torturar o hacer la guerra en nombre de Dios? ¿Recaudar dinero que luego puede ir a otras manos bien distintas que los más pobres o marginar e insultar a los que no aceptan esas premisas? - Aplausos para Kerria que remachó. – Y lo digo yo que he sido educada en la fe católica. No dudo de que existe un Dios que nos ama a todos pero me temo que esa famosa ley sagrada que algunos le atribuyen es demasiado moldeable según quien la interprete y cuando.

 

El reverendo quiso responder pero Clarence se anticipó.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, pero nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Volveremos tras la publicidad con otro interesante tema. ¿Es necesaria la presencia de los reyes de la Tierra o es nuestro mundo capaz de dirigir su destino sin ellos?...

 

Y en tanto aparecían anuncios, en la casa de los Malden, fue Roy quién comentó con patente interés e incluso cierta dosis de preocupación.

-Ahora sí que se van a poner las cosas serias de verdad.

 

Sam y Bertie asintieron sin decir nada más. Esa cuestión dividía a las gentes incluso más que la anterior. En el plató entre tanto algunos invitados se cambiaron de asientos. Carter Lench se marchó y Mary Akers, hasta entonces compañera de banco de Kerria, se pasó al contrario. Aunque un nuevo polemista llegó entonces. Éste se sentó junto a la abogada. Era un conocido miembro de la fundación de lucha contra la drogodependencia. Un hombre hispano, de mediana edad, llamado Carlos López. De modo que a la vuelta de la pausa para los comerciales, el presentador dio a conocer los cambios en los grupos y comentó.

-Pasamos a debatir el segundo tema. Antes pondremos en antecedentes a nuestros espectadores. 

 

Se dio entrada a un total televisivo en el que se mostraban imágenes de aquella histórica sesión en la Asamblea de las Naciones Unidas donde se proclamase a sus Majestades y otros momentos en los que aparecieron los soberanos y las princesas planetarias. Al lado incluso de las Justicieras. Kerria no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocerse ella misma, tan joven, con el uniforme de la Dama del Hielo, eso sí. Su madrina Ami también estaba, tan joven como la recordaba desde pequeña. El hombre a su lado, Carlos, también le era familiar. Juraría haberle visto antes. Enseguida lo recordó cuando apareció en otras imágenes junto a la princesa Venus y a su propia prima Katherine. Entre tanto, la voz en off de ese mini documental narraba.

-Han pasado ya veinte años desde la proclamación de sus majestades los Reyes de la Tierra. Ahora, tras la perspectiva del tiempo han surgido voces cuestionándose el porqué de esos nombramientos. Realmente, ¿Debe nuestro planeta tener reyes? ¿Eso es algo que deba transmitirse? Muchas voces se alzan ahora en desacuerdo, en tanto otras muchas lo defienden…  
-Muy bien, damas y caballeros. – Habló Tay dirigiéndose a ambas partes.- Vamos a ver cuáles son sus opiniones al respecto. Empezaremos por los que no creen adecuado la existencia de este título. Señorita Akers.  
-Verá Clarence, en mi opinión los ciudadanos de este planeta debemos ser iguales en derechos y votar libremente a nuestros representantes, la monarquía está fuera de lugar. Hoy día no representa papel alguno.- Afirmó la joven.-

 

El conductor del programa asintió, concediendo la palabra al otro lado, fue el recién llegado quién afirmó.

-Para mí, la monarquía terrestre de los reyes Endimión y Serenity ha hecho mucho por nuestro mundo. Sin ir más lejos lo salvó. Y durante todos estos años siempre han tratado de participar en causas nobles. Yo mismo puedo decir que he colaborado activamente con su alteza la princesa Venus en la fundación que preside e impulsa contra la drogodependencia y el apoyo del cuidado a la infancia. También la Princesa Mercurio nos ha ayudado mucho en su cargo como embajadora ante la OMS.

 

Ahora la palabra pasó a Debra Higs quién argumentó.

-No creo que nadie venido de fuera de nuestro mundo nos tenga que decir cómo debemos hacer las cosas. A mí casi me pareció una especie de rendición. Si tanto nos quieren podrían dejarnos encauzar nuestro destino. Durante muchos miles de años no nos han hecho falta soberanos para todo el planeta.  
-¡Así nos ha ido! - Intervino ahora Lucero Láser, recordando.- Guerras durante miles de años y todo tipo de conflictos.   
-Pero serían nuestras guerras, y nuestros conflictos. - Terció Waters de forma más mesurada e incluso parecía que reflexiva. Al afirmar. – Coincido con mis compañeras. En este mundo somos ya mayores de edad. No precisamos de esa clase de guía. Y añado que, para los que tenemos fe, se trata de un grave pecado. El título de Soberano de la Tierra le corresponde a únicamente a nuestro Señor.  
-Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo.- Intervino ahora Kerria.- Los reyes nunca han querido imponer nada. Solo nos han prestado su ayuda cuando la hemos necesitado. También yo tengo el honor de conocer a muchas de las princesas e incluso a los soberanos. Soy la primera que no desea una institución que controle el planeta sin haber sido democráticamente elegida. Pero éste no es el caso. Primero, fueron proclamados por votación de la ONU, segundo, no interfieren en asuntos internos de este mundo.  
-Al menos eso es lo que parece. De por sí, ese gran y costoso palacio en Tokio que casi parece de cristal, ha salido de los recursos de las gentes de la Tierra.- Denunció Mary.- Y otras informaciones apuntan a presupuestos secretos de muchos países que van directamente a esos reyes.  
-Eso no consta en ningún registro oficial.- Opuso el señor López alegando.- Hay mucha conspiranoia, como esos tipos del proyecto Némesis.  
-Ese es un tema interesante,- terció el presentador, explicando a todos, polemista y público. – Como algunos quizás sabrán, ese proyecto surgió de las mentes de algunos pensadores, científicos y personas destacadas de muchos ámbitos sociales y culturales. Criticaban esa especie de vida tan, digamos dilatada de la familia real y las princesas. Tachándola de anti natural.  
-Coincido plenamente. – Apostilló el reverendo Waters.- Algo así no puede ser más que fruto de las acciones del Maligno.  
-¿Por qué?- Le inquirió Kerria con tono indignado.- A lo mejor su metabolismo o su naturaleza es distinta y viven más que los humanos corrientes. Pero, ¿por qué tiene siempre la manía de descalificar todo lo que no entiende o no comparte como si fuera cosa del demonio? ¿Acaso sus Matusalén y Noé, no vivían centenares de años según la Biblia?  
-Mira, en eso también te doy la razón, Kerria.- Añadió Lucero comentando.- La verdad sea dicha, hace algunos años me hubiera sentado en el lado contrario. Pero conocí a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión. Son muy buenas personas. Me dijeron que lo único que deseaban era ayudar cuando les necesitásemos.  
-Entonces que se vayan a su mundo. Según ellos, la Luna, y se queden allí hasta que les llamemos.- Terció Mary.-  
-En la Luna que sepamos existe otro reino, que también es amigo de nuestro planeta. - Remarcó el presentador introduciendo otro total.-

 

Aparecieron imágenes de su majestad la reina Neherenia, también muy joven, visitando la Golden State College, donde cursó la carrera de magisterio. Kerria volvió a sonreír. Su prima Idina aparecía allí, junto a su gran amiga Nehie, la misma que ella conoció también cuando las tres eran niñas. La que apareció en ese espejo. Con la que estuvieron en ese sueño de Nancy. ¡Si todo el mundo hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de conocer a esa chica, ahora reina, y a los soberanos y las princesas de cerca, este estúpido debate quedaría zanjado enseguida! Pero por otra parte ella misma se hacía cargo de algunos de los recelos de esas gentes. Es fácil temer a personas tan poderosas e influyentes, más cuando no se las conoce.

-Muy bien. - Dijo Tay cuando terminaron de poner esas imágenes.- Sus opiniones…  
-Ésta al menos se queda en la Luna. - Observó Debra no sin retintín.-   
-Son nuestros amigos, además, su Majestad está casada con un miembro del pueblo de los guerreros del espacio. Que también son aliados de la Tierra.- Les comentó Carlos.-  
-Sí, esos tipos que brillan. - Comentó Mary, no sin cierta sorna, para añadir con creciente inquietud. -Otra cosa igual, ¿quiénes son? ¿Ante quiénes responden? Con esos poderes son incontrolables. Podrían fácilmente destruirnos el día que les plazca.- Sentenció levantando murmullos entre el público más cuando remachó.- ¿Qué clase de criaturas son?  
-¡Son personas como cualquiera! - Le replicó una molesta Kerria levantándose de su sillón para sorpresa del resto y agregar.- Tienen sentimientos y son cumplidores de la ley. Eso te lo aseguro. Conozco a algunos de ellos y jamás han pensado ni pensarán nada que ponga en peligro la vida en este planeta. Al contrario, gracias a su valor y sentido del deber estamos a salvo de muchas amenazas.

 

Su interlocutora la observó ahora con gesto de asombro. Parecía que su amiga se hubiera tomado aquello de un modo muy personal. Pero se rehízo enseguida para declarar.

-¡Vaya!, te veo muy informada.  
-Porque, como ya te he dicho. Conozco bien a algunos de ellos. - Afirmó la interpelada, aunque ahora con un tono más bajo y trémulo de voz.- No son como tú crees.  
-¿De qué les conoces tanto?- Quiso saber Mary con un genuino sentimiento de curiosidad, secundado por el resto de los presentes.-  
-He tratado con ellos.- Se limitó a replicar con tono trémulo.- Y hasta he podido coincidir a menudo en algunas audiencias y actos oficiales.

 

¿Qué podía añadir? Que ella misma era hija del hermano del que fuera rey de los saiyan. ¿Qué su propio padre era un guerrero del espacio? Estaba claro que ese anuncio perturbaría a la gente muchísimo más que su condición sexual. Y además, el reconocer que era lesbiana era algo que le afectaba solamente a ella. Pero decir abiertamente que tenía sangre de los saiyajin incluía al resto de su familia. Por suerte no tuvo ocasión de añadir nada más…

-Creo que si hubiesen querido conquistarnos o algo así lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo. - La apoyó Lucero para afirmar.- No parecen malos tipos. Y estoy loco porque me digan qué laca usan para mantener esos pelos tan arriba.

 

Este último comentario levantó las risas del público, incluso las de los polemistas. Kerria se rio también agradeciendo ese toque de humor y ese capote para suavizar un debate que se estaba tensando por momentos. Aunque enseguida se restauró la polémica con la siguiente intervención de Mary.

-Si no recuerdo mal…dijeron habernos librado de una amenaza. Amenaza que nadie supo cómo apareció. Y terminaron con ella simplemente utilizando un haz de luz. A veces no puedo evitar sospechar si aquello no fue una maniobra para hacernos creer que estábamos en peligro. Y que precisábamos ayuda. – Declaró la joven haciendo que el público cuchichease de nuevo al hilo de esa suposición.-  
-Escucha. Yo estuve allí, sé lo que vi. Y los poderes que nos atacaron eran bien reales. La reina Serenity, el rey Endimión, la reina Neherenia y la princesa Usagi, junto con más personas, nos salvaron del fin del Mundo. ¡De eso no tengo duda posible! - Replicó Kerria provocando más murmullos en la sala.-  
-Como ya expuse anteriormente pudo ser una señal de Dios Todopoderoso para que moderásemos nuestro comportamiento.- Terció el reverendo que parecía darle la razón a su antagonista con ese comentario, aunque se apresuró a matizar. – Si esas mujeres fueron o no instrumentos para darnos una advertencia no lo sé. Pero si alguien se apiadó de nuestro planeta fue el Señor.  
-Pues, no se ofenda reverendo, pero yo no vi al Señor.- Repuso Lucero no sin ironía en el tono.- Vi a esas tres y a otros cuantos batiéndose el cobre por todos nosotros. Y a todos esos de los que ustedes sospechan y murmuran, estar ahí para defender este planeta, no para destruirlo ni conquistarlo.  
-Bien pudieran ser ellas enviadas de Dios.- Quiso añadir Carlos para suavizar el clima de tensión que nuevamente aumentaba.-  
-De todos modos, y al hilo de estas reflexiones, tenemos una intervención de alguien que prefiere permanecer en el anonimato.- Les comentó el presentador dando paso a una llamada.-

 

La voz de aquel tipo sonaba algo fría y grave, pero de un tono suave y educado al tiempo cuando saludó.

-Buenas noches a todos. Nosotros tenemos algo que aportar.  
-Bien, pues usted dirá.- Intervino Tay invitándole a continuar.-  
-Durante años hemos estado observando la conducta de esos llamados reyes de la Tierra. También conocemos a muchos de los representantes del proyecto Némesis. En realidad somos un grupo que coopera con ellos. Que aspiramos a devolver a la Tierra a sus legítimos dueños, los seres humanos.  
-No sabía que nos la hubiesen arrebatado.- Le interrumpió Kerria con sarcasmo.-  
-Ese es su problema señorita Malden, el suyo y el de otros muchos como usted. Solo ven el envoltorio. Y son víctimas de su admiración por esos seres. Pero todo esto obedece a un plan trazado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La señorita Akers y el reverendo llevan mucha razón. Es antinatural la forma en la que esas criaturas prolongan su vida y quieren hacer lo propio con todos nosotros.   
-¿Y eso le parece mal? No tenía ni idea, la Humanidad lleva luchando toda su historia por vivir más y mejor, ¿y eso a ustedes les molesta? - Terció Lucero con tono pleno de incredulidad.-  
-No nos molesta cuando se ha hecho por medios naturales y con los avances de la ciencia que tanto le han costado ir adquiriendo al ser humano a costa de su entrega, tesón y sacrificio. Pero sí cuando se recurre a la magia y otros artificios para conseguirlo. - Opuso aquella voz alegando.- Nuestro grupo se opone a los intentos de los habitantes de la Luna Blanca y la Luna Nueva por dominarnos. Por oposición a ellos, nos hacemos llamar Luna Negra…y luchamos por impedir que acaben controlando a la raza humana y esclavizándola para servirles. ¡Dios no se lo permita!

 

Al oír este nombre Kerria palideció, recordaba cuando su madre le contase la historia de su vida y la de sus tías. Todos provenían de Némesis y servían a un clan con ese mismo nombre. Lo mismo le sucedió a Bertie cuando escuchó eso en el domicilio de los Malden. Sam la observó preocupada, su suegra había abierto la boca y se había llevado las manos al rostro se había quedado lívida.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bertie?- Inquirió con sorpresa.- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-¡Dios mío! Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- Pudo balbucear la anciana.-  
-Cariño…- Intervino un asimismo preocupado Roy tomando las manos de su esposa.- Esos son…  
-Mi clan fue inspirado por el Sabio. Él legó esa marca a Diamante cuando era el príncipe de Némesis. Pero ese Sabio vino de alguna parte… recuerda el que destruimos aquí, en este tiempo, cuando luchábamos contra los demonios. A veces he pensado que… ¡Santo Cielo!, ojalá no sea verdad…Pudiera ser que hubiera más de uno de esos Sabios. ¿Y si el que nos manipuló en el siglo Treinta viniera de este momento?  
-Si…eso tendría sentido, pero jamás percibimos la presencia de ningún otro. Y los demonios desaparecieron cuando les vencimos.- Opuso Roy.-  
-Pero… ¿Y si él no fuera un demonio?- Le preguntó su asustada esposa dejándole meditar aquello con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.- ¿Y si no pudierais percibirle?

 

Roy le dedicó entonces una mirada perpleja. Jamás pensó en eso. Ahora también estaba visiblemente asustado por esa posibilidad. De lo poco que lograba recordar de cuando fuera poseído por Armagedón y estuviera junto a Valnak, pudo comprobar que éste no tenía idea de quién o qué era ese Sabio. Y que no hablaba de él como de uno de los suyos. Entonces, ¿Quién había sido aquel extraño y terrible ser, que hasta inspiraba la desconfianza y la prevención a ese demonio?

-Tendremos que llamar a Diamante y a los demás. A ver qué opinan.- Le comentó a su mujer.-

 

Samantha les miraba a ambos ahora con expresión de no comprender nada, aunque fue su suegro quién le comentó.

-Hace años que te contamos la historia de la familia. Nuestras batallas y otras peripecias, pero te hicimos un resumen. Para que entiendas esto en su auténtica dimensión debemos explicarte las cosas con más detalle, Sam. En cuanto el programa termine lo haremos.

 

La muchacha asintió. Aquello parecía ser realmente grave, incluso pudo ver por televisión la expresión de su esposa cuando la enfocaron. Parecía haber visto un fantasma. Entre tanto el programa proseguía con la intervención del reverendo que se mostraba tan sorprendido como el resto del público cuando admitió con tono reflexivo.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido. Bien pudiera ser lo que este caballero nos dice.  
-¡No, no lo es! - Rebatió Kerria saltando como un resorte y acusando sin amilanarse.- Esa organización no busca salvar a la Tierra. ¡Son ellos quienes desean dominarla y destruir el posible reino de paz que pueda implantarse en nuestro mundo! ¡Son ellos los auténticos invasores!

 

Ahora hubo un denso silencio en el plató. Hasta sus compañeros de banco la observaron con cara de sorpresa.

-Esas son calumnias propagadas desde la Luna Blanca y desde sus círculos mediáticos. ¡Los lunáticos serviles como usted!- Replicó su interlocutor con tono irritado.- Aquellos que reparten vanas promesas de vida eterna en la Tierra. Algún día comprenderán que el Fantasma de la Muerte es necesario…

 

Kerria crispó su expresión y estaba a punto de responder. La mención de aquel personaje la había dejado horrorizada, a su vez el público había comenzado a murmurar de nuevo. Ese calificativo se usaba como insulto y levantaba bastantes ampollas entre parte de la población. Los designados así eran prácticamente acusados de tener favoritismo por su relación con la familia real de la Luna… 

-¿Qué?- Pudo replicar la abogada con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.- Eso es…  
-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- Inquirió el mismo reverendo, con idéntico asombro. ¿Qué es eso del Fantasma de la Muerte?  
-Es la inevitable conclusión de toda vida.- Repuso enigmáticamente aquella voz, que, con un talante mucho más cordial, le aclaró a Waters.- Usted, como religioso puede comprenderlo. Se debe morir para poder trascender. Es el modo en el que, algún día, nos reuniremos con nuestro hacedor. Por eso se da cuenta de la falsedad de los soberanos terrestres. Ellos desean impedirlo con su apariencia de prosperidad y vida eterna. Pero es solo una ilusión. Como dicen las escrituras. Ancha y lujosa es la puerta que conduce a la perdición…  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino el reverendo que parecía perplejo al remachar.- Eso dicen.  
-¿Están insinuando que los reyes son la perdición?- Terció Lucero que pasó a descalificar con su habitual tono entre irreverente y mordaz.- ¡Están ustedes como cabras, amigo! Aquí los únicos fantasmas que hay son ustedes…de la muerte no sé. Pero de la tontería un rato.

 

Sin embargo ese interlocutor misterioso ni se dignó replicar al cantante y sí añadió en tono desafiante dirigiéndose a Kerria.

-Usted sabe de sobra lo que queremos decir, señorita Malden. Y su familia no es ajena tampoco a ello. Conocen muy bien el significado de la palabra traición…  
-¡Si vuelve a nombrar a mi familia una vez más le aseguro que le demandaré por difamación y calumnia!…No pararé hasta identificarle. -Amenazó ella con creciente enfado.-

 

Y tras un espeso silencio y muchos más murmullos entre el público tuvo que ser el presentador quién interviniera. No deseaba alimentar esa polémica en exceso. Además, viendo que el tiempo del programa estaba próximo a concluir, terció en tanto despedía esa llamada con bastante apuro.

-Bueno, ruego a todos que haya calma. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por su aportación al debate.

 

Aquel misterioso interlocutor no replicó, solo se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono al colgarse. Cinthia estaba muy atenta a todo eso. Desde luego no había esperado que las cosas se pusieran tan interesantes. Estaba allí con otros propósitos, pero lo que oía reforzaba su determinación. ¡Allí estaba la causa de todo el mal! Se ocuparía personalmente de solucionarlo. Ya se lo advirtieron, ten cuidado. Pero ella aceptó cumplir con esa tarea y de paso poder arreglar sus propios asuntos. Un poco más de paciencia, enseguida tendría su oportunidad…

-Lamentablemente nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Es el turno de la ronda final.- Anunció Tay dirigiéndose nuevamente a los participantes en el debate.- ¿Sus últimas conclusiones sobre este tema?

 

Primero tomó la palabra Debra que declaró.

-Me he quedado muy sorprendida con ésta última llamada. Espero que las cosas no lleguen tan lejos, pero razón de más para revisar la política de nuestro mundo acerca de esos reyes.  
-En mi caso, no tengo dudas. Los soberanos han hecho mucho bien, igual que las princesas planetarias o las justicieras, que muchas veces las han ayudado a defender la paz y la justicia.- Remachó Carlos.-  
-Pues a mí me preocupa y mucho, el grado de poder y de influencia que tienen seres extraterrestres en nuestro planeta. - Afirmó Mary.- Las naciones Unidas y los gobiernos de este mundo deberían tomar cartas en el asunto. Y más tras lo que hemos escuchado.  
-No creo que sea para tanto. - Rebatió ahora Lucero.- A mí me dan más miedo esos tipos de la alianza de Némesis y el que ha llamado, ese de la Luna Negra. ¿Qué pruebas tienen de lo que han dicho? A mí me parecen unos enajenados. Yo solo he visto a las princesas, a los reyes de la Tierra y a las propias justicieras y los guerreros dorados hacer el bien y auxiliarnos. Ya mis padres me lo contaban.   
-Quizás eso sea un truco o una conspiración. A veces para ganar la confianza hay que fingir ser un cordero y disfrazarse como tal aunque se sea un lobo.- Comentó ahora Waters. – Y su cita del evangelio pudiera ser muy apropiada…desconfiad de aquel que se presenta envuelto en luz pues para el príncipe del engaño esa es una de sus formas favoritas.- Declaró a modo de teatral conclusión.-  
\- He tenido la ocasión de conocer a muchas de las princesas planetarias, a los soberanos, así como a alguna de las justicieras y puedo asegurarles que solo desean la paz y la prosperidad para este planeta. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.- Sentenció Kerria con el mayor tono de convicción que pudo expresar, al tiempo que trataba de calmarse.- Esos tipos de la Luna Negra y de Némesis son unos mentirosos y unos manipuladores. ¡Ellos son el verdadero peligro!…

 

Aunque la airada voz de un miembro del público la cortó de improviso y les hizo a todos girarse cuando ese energúmeno gritaba.

-La Luna Negra tiene razón. ¡Malditos lunáticos hipócritas! ¡Tú!.- Sentenció señalando a Kerria con un dedo acusador.- Eres una de esos traidores a la raza humana.  
-Por favor caballero. Le ruego que tenga la bondad de abandonar el plató.- Le pidió Tay haciendo gala de un control y una entereza admirables.-

 

Aunque ese tipo, ajeno a razonamientos, prosiguió con su perorata de acusaciones…

-¡Eres una sierva de esa puta de Serenity y de su corte de princesas de la abominación! ¡Zorra embustera! Tú y los tuyos estáis condenados…  
-Seguridad, por favor. Escolten a ese hombre fuera del plató.- Terció Clarence con tono más cortante, aseverando.- No vamos a permitir amenazas ni insultos de ningún tipo contra nadie de los presentes.-  
-Por favor, señor, modérese.- Le pidió incluso el reverendo, cuando dos fornidos vigilantes se hacían con ese tipo y trataban de sacarle de allí.- Ese no es el camino.- Remató Waters.- 

 

Por increíble que pareciera algunas personas del público hicieron causa común con ese agitador aplaudiendo sus palabras y abucheando incluso a los miembros de seguridad. Sin embargo la mayoría de los presentes ovacionó la intervención de los guardias y abucheó a su vez a ese energúmeno. Entre tanto Kerria apenas era capaz de dejar de mirar a aquel tipo de mediana edad, cabellos largos y barba cana, que era ahora arrastrado por la seguridad del estudio hacia el exterior. Ante aquello Cindy no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Todo como estaba previsto.- Pensaba con regocijo.-

 

Por su parte el envarado presentador asintió despacio dirigiéndose a la cámara para declarar.

-Pedimos disculpas a la audiencia por este lamentable incidente. Especialmente a la señorita Malden.

 

Kerria asintió sin querer dar más importancia a aquello…Tay aprovechó entonces para despedir el espacio.

-Pues esto ha sido todo, damas y caballeros, esperamos que el programa haya sido de su agrado. Volveremos la próxima semana con más temas de actualidad.

 

Aplausos del público y títulos de crédito desfilando en tanto los invitados se levantaban e intercambiaban saludos y conversaciones. Sus suegros aún se miraban con expresión demudada. 

-Pobre hija mía.- Pudo decir una todavía impactada Beruche.-  
-Era un maldito loco. Por desgracia proliferan muchos últimamente.- Masculló un enfadado Roy.-

 

Fue Sam la que se levantó apagando la holo tele.

-No debemos dar importancia a esa gente. Se descalifican ellos mismos. Cuando Kerria vuelva hagamos como si nada.  
-Tienes razón.- Convino Bertie.- Personas como esas no merecen la más mínima pérdida de tiempo por nuestra parte.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Roy afirmando con un tono más calmado.- Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hija, incluso más viendo lo admirablemente que ha llevado esas provocaciones.

 

Sus contertulias asintieron, pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Fue Sam quiso dejar ya ese tema.

\- Bueno, pues tendremos que cenar ya. Kerria tardará en volver.-   
\- Si, iré poniendo la mesa - dijo Beruche. -  
\- Tengo hambre,- anunció Roy en un intento por recobrar un tono más jovial - y después de este debate más aun, nuestra chica les ha dado una buena lección.  
\- Ha estado nivelado - reconoció Sam más realista y objetiva que su suegro. - Ese reverendo es un tipo muy hábil, sabe moderarse o exaltarse según le conviene, ese tono tan suave y civilizado no es el que usa con sus seguidores.  
-A mí lo que más me ha preocupado ha sido esa última llamada. - Musitó Bertie sin poder evitar volver a aquello.-  
-Seguramente que serán una panda de locos.- Afirmó Roy deseando restarle importancia.- Ya os digo que hay mucho chalado que entra en antena a decir tonterías…y para mí que ese imbécil del público era un agitador pagado por esos tipejos.  
-Ojalá sea solamente eso, pero he visto la expresión de Kerria y me he asustado. - Pudo decir Samantha.-

 

Roy y Beruche la escucharon pensativos hasta que por fin Sam sonrió y añadió tratando de desdramatizar incluso con una risa algo forzada.

\- Pero ha estado muy bien. Para ser sincera creo que ella y su grupo han ganado a los puntos. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Sus suegros rieron con Sam, tratando de olvidarse de aquello. Pensando muy orgullosos en lo estupendamente que se había portado su hija. Entonces Bertie le comentó a su nuera de nuevo con mayor seriedad.

-Ahora, hasta que nuestra hija llegue te contaremos toda la historia, Samantha. Y esta vez sin omitir detalles. Espero que de este modo podrás comprenderlo todo.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, preparándose para oír el relato más asombroso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Kerria por su parte había vuelto al set de maquillaje tras departir un poco con Lucero y Mary. 

-¿Estás bien, Kerria?- Se interesó su amigo rockero.-  
-Si gracias. Muchas gracias.-Le agradeció ella.-

 

Aunque fue Mary quien le comentó todavía incrédula y con prevención en su tono.

-Kerria, te conozco hace años. Hemos luchado juntas por los derechos de muchos colectivos desfavorecidos. Pero no logro entenderte en este tema. No justifico a esos locos, pero quizás algo de razón sí que tengan  
-Ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones.- Repuso la aludida.- De veras. No es lo que crees, te equivocas con las familias Reales de la Tierra y de la Luna. Tendrías que pasar algún tiempo viendo como ayudan a la gente…  
-No soy una persona cerrada de mente. Ya me conoces. Si de verdad es como tú dices no tendré inconveniente en cambiar de opinión.- Afirmó Mary suavizando su tenso semblante con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de su amiga.- El tiempo dirá quién tiene razón.

 

Lo cierto es que al ver la expresión de la cara de su amiga llegó incluso a asustarse. Normalmente Kerria era apasionada cuando defendía sus puntos de vista. Pero esto había sido distinto. El semblante de la abogada había estado crispado por la ira y el miedo. No quiso ahondar más. Se limitó a despedirse de ella que le devolvió el saludo y Kerria lo hizo a su vez con Lucero.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, como siempre.- Le sonrió agradecida.-  
-No hay de qué, ya sabes que siempre digo y canto lo que pienso.- Sonrió también él agregando en tanto se alejaba.- Dale recuerdos a Samantha. Hace mucho que no la veo.  
-De tu parte.- Repuso su interlocutora dirigiéndose a la zona de su camerino.-

 

Carlos también la saludó de pasada dándole recuerdos de Katherine. No obstante el joven tenía prisa y no se detuvo a charlar. Los demás invitados estaban ya listos para marcharse y Kerria deseaba hacer lo mismo. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa y conocer la opinión de sus padres y de Sam de su intervención en el programa y Brian...bueno, seguro que él lo vería mañana. Lo lamentaba por aquella última llamada y sobre todo por ese enojoso incidente. No deseaba que su hijo sufriera por ella. Se despidió asimismo del presentador, cruzó unas buenas noches de cortesía con la señora Higs y se alejó. No obstante el último al que vio fue el reverendo Waters que, cortésmente inclinó la cabeza. Ella se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y le comentó con tono suave y conciliatorio.

-Pese a lo que pueda pensar, no somos el diablo, ni mucho menos el enemigo. Pero esos tipos de la Luna Negra sí. Tenga mucho cuidado con ellos.

 

El interpelado se giró hacia ella y le sostuvo la mirada afirmando a su vez con tono tranquilo.

-Y yo tampoco soy el fanático que cree. Pero tengo mis convicciones como usted las suyas, señorita. No se inquiete, a mí tampoco me han parecido de fiar.- Terminó sentenciando su interlocutor.- Hablaban con demasiado odio…y tal y como le dije a ese energúmeno, ese no es camino.  
-¡Lástima que su amigo el señor Lench no se quedase a este segundo debate! Le habría encantado esa intervención.- Replicó ella no sin sorna.-  
-Pese a lo que crea, Carter es algo impulsivo y a veces obcecado. Pero no aprobaría lo que esos tipos le han dicho. Del mismo modo que tampoco yo lo hago. Buenas noches señorita Malden y cuídese.- Remachó en un tono que parecía sincero.-

 

Ella no replicó aunque quedó gratamente sorprendida por esas palabras. El reverendo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó a su camerino. Kerria suspiró entrando en el suyo y comenzó a desmaquillarse...

-Ha sido un día muy largo…- Pensaba.- Tengo ganas de llegar a casa y darme un baño, o caer rendida en la cama…

 

El público desalojaba también. Cinthia se levantó de su asiento azul. Como el resto de los asistentes se dirigió hacia la salida pero al poco cambió de dirección. Nadie vigilaba los pasillos de acceso a camerinos. Los agentes de seguridad de los estudios estaban ocupados escoltando a los invitados hacia fuera, en especial al reverendo. Otros se habían llevado a ese tipo y le custodiaban hasta que llegase la policía. La joven se sonrió. Eso había estado planeado. Aquel tipo, conocido en clave por Antimonio, tenía esa misión. Precisamente para dejarle a ella el campo libre. Y a juzgar por lo sucedido el éxito había sido total. De modo que, inadvertida, ella pudo meterse por los bastidores y dirigirse hacia los camerinos. Nada más leer el nombre de Kerria Malden en la puerta sonrió y abrió despacio. La vio de espaldas y se acercó.

\- Enseguida salgo,- le dijo esa mujer sin girarse al escuchar pasos tomándola por alguien del personal de estudio. – Me voy ya.  
\- No se preocupe por eso- le respondió Cinthia. - No hay ninguna prisa. Tenía ganas de conocerla personalmente, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad la conozco pero no se acordará de mí. – Añadió tímidamente cerrando lentamente la puerta mientras entraba. -

 

Kerria se volvió mirándola con interés y dedicándole una sonrisa a esa chica para preguntarle.

\- No lo siento, no te conozco. O al menos no me acuerdo. Dime ¿Quieres un autógrafo?  
\- No, no es eso precisamente lo que quiero.- Sonrió ésta ahora con malicia desabotonándose la blusa. – Verá, es que encuentro que usted es muy atractiva…  
\- Oye,- sonrió su interlocutora a su vez, tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente que notaba a su alrededor. -Eres muy joven y yo estoy comprometida. Además, podría ser tu madre. No estaría bien.- Argumentó pensando que esa chica era una admiradora demasiado extremada. -  
-¿De verdad? ¿No me diga?,- sonrió Cinthia a su vez para preguntar con voz melosa.- ¿Es que no me encuentra atractiva?...Yo haría lo que fuera por estar con usted…ya me comprende.

 

Kerria la observaba atónita y apenas pudo decir templando su envaramiento.

-Mira…lo he dicho muy claro durante el debate. No te confundas. Estoy casada. Quiero a mi pareja.   
-¿Así que era sincera?- Se sonrió otra vez aquella muchacha clavando en ella una mirada extraña, Kerria pensó que incluso enloquecida cuando remachó. - ¡Qué decepción!

 

Continuando con su comedia, Cindy fingió trastabillarse y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Te pasa algo?,- le inquirió su interlocutora visiblemente preocupada. -  
\- ¡A mí nada, pero a usted sí que le va a pasar algo! - Le espetó la chica sacando entonces un largo y afilado cuchillo de entre su ropa.-

 

La agredida tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para esquivar el intento de cuchillada de la chica, interpuso la silla entre ella y su agresora.

-¡Pero por el amor de Dios!, ¿qué intentas hacer? - Le chilló a esa muchacha sin todavía poder creerlo. -  
-¿Es que no es evidente? ¡Trato de hacer justicia!- escupió Cinthia acechándola a la espera de pasar al ataque eludiendo la silla. -¿No sabe quién soy? ¿A qué no? ¡Maldita lunática!

 

La interpelada, atónita y asustada, negó con la cabeza. Entonces su agresora respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Le dice algo el nombre de Cindy? Cindy Rice...  
-¿Qué? ¿Cindy Rice?,- exclamó Kerria atónita y casi paralizada por el estupor - ¿Eres la hija de...?  
\- De Brian Rice y de su mujer, mi madre, Rebecca. Su mujer hasta que se divorciaron por su culpa. Usted ha destruido mi familia. Parecerá una santa incomprendida para los demás, pero a mí no me engaña. El reverendo tiene toda la razón. Pero aun él se queda corto. Usted y las personas con sus inclinaciones y creencias son destructivas para la moral y la sociedad. Seguro que esas llamadas de apoyo son de homosexuales como usted o de gentes a las que ha pagado.  
\- Estás equivocada… ¡no sé de qué me estás hablando! - contestó Kerria contemplándola horrorizada. – cálmate, por favor.  
-¡Cállese!,- le chilló Cindy con un frío tono enloquecido a la par que acariciaba el cuchillo arrinconando a su presa hacia la pared. - Por su culpa, mis padres se divorciaron, la vida de mi madre ha sido un infierno. Siempre discutiendo por su causa, desde que yo era una niña. Nuestro padre nos dejó por usted. Me hizo declarar en el juicio contra ellos. Quiso meter a mi madre en un psiquiátrico. ¡La odio, la odio con toda mi alma! - Le escupió con tanta ira que a Kerria se le heló la sangre. – Y voy a matarla…  
-¡Estás equivocada! Eso no sucedió así.- Quiso rebatirle su contertulia con la voz entrecortada, a la par que esquivaba otro intento de cuchillada.- ¡Por favor, entra en razón! Puedo explicarte lo que pasó si te calmas.  
-No escucharé sus mentiras. Es tan manipuladora como lo son esa maldita reina Serenity y su marido. O como esas princesas. Tratan de engatusarnos con bonitas palabras pero nos hacen desgraciados. No intente engañarme. Me lo han contado todo sobre los de su calaña… ¡Nos llevan por el camino de la perdición, con embrujos! Son como los cantos de sirena. ¡La Luna Negra tiene razón!– Exclamó con tinte triunfante mostrando un tatuaje en esa precisa forma y color bajo su antebrazo para proclamar con orgullo enfermizo.- Yo soy una de ellos. Y acabaré con la hipocresía de los lunáticos como usted.  
\- ¡No, no puede ser!,- balbuceaba la aludida moviendo la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. -Pero sí sólo eres una niña ¡Por Dios! Piensa en lo que intentas hacer. ¡Sería un asesinato!  
-¡Es lo que se merece miserable zorra! No solo por ser una sirvienta de esa familia de farsantes con corona. Sino sobre todo por lo que nos ha hecho, a mi padre, a mi madre y a mí.- Sentenció Cindy una vez más, tratando de alcanzarla. – Hasta ahora se ha librado. Pero ahora… ¡Va a pagarlo de una vez por todas!…Y luego será el turno de esa drogata que tiene por compañera.  
-No puedes hablar en serio.- Pudo decir una horrorizada Kerria que ahora ya no solo temía por ella sino por Kathy y el resto de su familia.- Piensa lo que quieres hacer…  
-Ahora verá lo en serio que hablo.- Se sonrió aviesamente su interlocutora, sentenciando con una mezcla de regocijo y odio.- Y más pensado no lo puedo tener. ¡He dispuesto de años para prepararlo!…

 

Por la cabeza de la atormentada muchacha pasaban recuerdos de peleas que sus padres habían tenido. De como ella, en su cuarto, lloraba al escuchar sus gritos y siempre el nombre de Kerria estaba presente en todas aquellas disputas. La odiaba a muerte a ella y al resto de las Justices, y alguna que otra vez había hecho pedazos posters o carteles propagandísticos del grupo. Incluso una vez, rompió un Holo disco firmado que tenía su padre. Eso, encima le valió estar una semana castigada. Después, tras el divorcio recordó a su madre rota, teniendo que ir a rehabilitación por darse a la bebida y al psiquiatra, al ser amenazada por esa bruja hipócrita que tenía delante. Esa ramera lesbiana que ante el mundo trataba de dárselas de santa. Por suerte cuando más desesperada estaba unos individuos que dijeron pertenecer a la organización Luna Negra la auxiliaron, a ella y a su madre. Le contaron la auténtica historia de los manejos y conspiraciones que esos malditos de la Luna Blanca estaban tejiendo. Además de ser, para sorpresa de la chica, quienes pagaron la deuda que arrastraban por la minuta de ese caro bufete que su madre contratase. De hecho Rebecca hubo de hipotecar su casa para ello años atrás. Pero su enfermedad le hizo casi imposible mantener empleos estables y estaba casi arruinada y desahuciada. No obstante esa gente fue muy amable con ellas. Se hicieron cargo de todas las deudas y los gastos y las dijeron comprender perfectamente lo que sucedía y quienes eran esa malvada Kerria y su pérfida familia. Desde entonces la joven juró que les ayudaría a desenmascarar a esos farsantes de la Luna Blanca, del reino de la Tierra y demás lunáticos. Además de poder cumplir con su anhelada venganza. Aquel tipo, el iracundo espectador de mote Antimonio, le había explicado antes de acudir a ese programa.

-Sabemos que ella estará allí. No te preocupes, iré contigo. Lograré centrar la atención sobre mí y tú podrás ocuparte de ella. De este modo le harás un gran servicio a nuestro mundo.  
-Sí, contad conmigo. Mi vida está al servicio de la Luna Negra y del Fantasma de la Muerte.- Proclamó con orgullo la chica.-

 

Ese tipo la miró con aprobación aunque pese a todo le dijo con amabilidad e incluso parecía que preocupación.

-Es muy arriesgado, tanto si sale bien cómo sino podrías correr peligro. Incluso perder la vida. ¿Estás completamente segura de querer hacerlo? Todavía puedes volverte atrás.  
-Muy segura. Ya te he dicho que he jurado lealtad al Fantasma de la Muerte.- Sentenció la joven rematando ya con mayor gravedad.- Y en su nombre hoy haré justicia. Solo deseo que cuidéis de mi madre si algo me llegara a ocurrir. Y que ella siga fuera de esto.  
-Tenlo por seguro. Eres una gran heroína y en cualquier caso, podrás ser una mártir para la causa.- La halagó su interlocutor.- No temas por tu madre. Tendrá toda nuestra consideración y nuestro apoyo. Como ha sido siempre.  
-Lo sé. Nunca nos habéis fallado. Sois los únicos que no lo han hecho.- Admitió ella.-

 

En eso pensaba ahora Cindy de modo obsesivo mientras el objeto de su odio trataba infructuosamente de razonar con ella.

\- Mira, olvida eso de la Luna Negra ahora. Hablemos de nosotros. Vamos a razonar como adultos. Tu madre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero te juro que no sucedió así. ¿Acaso te crees que a ella le gustaría lo que intentas? Le destrozarías el corazón, irías a la cárcel. Y a tu padre igual, no se merecen que les hagas sufrir así.- Argumentó Kerria tratando desesperadamente de disuadirla. –

 

Aunque la réplica de Cindy fue la de reír histriónicamente y dejar de llamar de usted a su más que posible víctima. 

\- Tienes miedo ¿eh? No me convencerás con esa palabrería para salvar la vida. Anda, avisa a una de esas princesitas para que te protejan. O a esas justicieras. ¡Solo son otro atajo de putas que juegan a heroínas y lamen el trasero de esos malditos soberanos! – Escupió con regocijo para proclamar.- Además, todavía soy menor, en este Estado no pueden encerrarme. Haberlo pensado antes. Y ¿Sabes una cosa? Me he enrollado con algunas mujeres sólo para saber lo que se siente. Para que no digas que no he tratado de ponerme en tu lugar. Para mí fue toda una revelación. Hasta estaba dispuesta a hacérmelo contigo para concederte una especie de último deseo. - Se burló con sorna y preguntó. – Me he preparado a conciencia practicando con alguna de las de tu calaña. ¿Y sabes lo que sentí?

 

Su espantada interlocutora negó con la cabeza.

-¡Asco, muchísimo asco!,- escupió con cara de desprecio – sois repugnantes. A una de esas guarras le pegué tan fuerte en la cabeza que aún debe tener una buena migraña, ¡ja, ja, ja! Así aprenderá a no buscar nada con otra chica.  
\- Por favor- musitó Kerria alarmadísima y realmente atemorizada por esa expresión de locura que tenía la muchacha, en tanto hacía un espacio con ambas palmas de sus manos, tratando de mantener la distancia - necesitas ayuda, debes ir a un médico, estás enferma. ¿Es que no lo ves?  
\- No necesito ninguna ayuda, bueno sí - se rio Cindy añadiendo con un macabro sentido del humor para solicitar - estate quieta y déjate matar de una vez.  
\- Yo también tengo un hijo y sé la tristeza que podría sentir una madre si te encarcelasen, por favor, ¡recapacita! Deja esto y vete, no diré nada, lo prometo,- le aseguró Kerria que notaba como le temblaban las piernas. -  
\- Me da exactamente igual,- reía Cindy - Dentro de poco no hablarás más. Lo tengo todo planeado, en cuanto te mate pondré tus huellas en el arma. Y hasta he escrito una nota de suicido.- Y para horror de su presunta víctima extrajo de entre sus bolsillos un pliego de papel, lo abrió y leyó no sin regocijo.- Soy culpable. Todo lo que han dicho sobre mí es cierto. Me vendí a los soberanos de la Tierra y he conspirado para ayudarles a conquistar el mundo. Ya no soporto más el peso de mi traición. ¿Qué te parece?.. Melodramático, ¿eh?...  
-Te lo ruego. También tengo familia.- Le pidió Kerria realmente asustada por la mirada de locura de esa chica.- Ellos son inocentes. Mi hijo sobre todo. Si de veras sabes lo que se sufre al romper una familia, no lo hagas…

 

Eso pareció hacer reflexionar a su agresora, aunque la impresión se desvaneció enseguida y ésta replicó no sin un aire triunfal…

-¡Ah! No te lo he dicho, lo siento, se me olvidaba. Conozco a tu hijo, es más, ¡me lo he ligado! Ese al menos no es gay como tú. Lo puedo atestiguar. Bueno, en algo se te parece, ¡sí que le gustan las mujeres igual que a ti, ja, ja! - añadió ante la cara de horror de Kerria que se estaba poniendo lívida. Cindy concluyó regocijándose por ello. - Y cuando estés muerta yo le consolaré. Me lo voy a cepillar y luego le dejaré. Así sabrá lo que se sufre. Bueno, no sé, quizás no le deje, no parece mal muchacho. Supongo que no es culpa suya ser hijo de alguien como tú. Por cierto, es muy guapo, eso tengo que reconocerlo. Y está muy bien dotado, lo he podido comprobar.- Añadió con fingida melosidad.-

 

Y no dejaba de relamerse ostentosamente para desesperación de su víctima. No obstante, como había admitido, Brian le gustaba sinceramente, lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente, pensó esbozando una malévola sonrisa.

-¡No, no por Dios, no sabes lo que estás diciendo!,- sollozó Kerria moviendo la cabeza con la boca abierta por el horror y la incredulidad en tanto era acorralada contra la mesa de maquillaje. - No puedes hacer eso, ¡por favor!  
\- Cuanto más te duela más me animas a hacerlo perra, ¡así aprenderás! Encima vas y le pones a tu bastardo el nombre de mi padre - se burló Cindy. - Pero tranquila, no nos hemos acostado...todavía. Eso lo he dejado para el final. Tendré que consolarle por tu pérdida. ¿Quién sabe? puede que te haga abuela a título póstumo ¡Ja, ja! Pero…no, no, no - negó con pretendido tono meloso para sentenciar con marcado desprecio.- Eso no ocurrirá, antes abortaría que llevar otro bastardo con tu maldita sangre lunática dentro de mí.

 

Su más que inminente víctima estaba con la boca abierta y desencajada, los ojos abiertos como platos y los pelos de punta. ¡Esa chica estaba loca! No podía decir eso en serio, sobre todo sabiendo que… ¿O quizás no lo sabía? Se estremeció atreviéndose a preguntar.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron?- repuso Kerria con expresión desesperada, pero fue interrumpida en seco. -  
-¿Decirme que?,- le inquirió su atacante blandiendo delante suyo el cuchillo. -  
\- Brian y tú, sois hermanastros,- le desveló su interlocutora escandalizada. - ¡El padre de mi hijo es tu propio padre!...

 

Ahora fue el turno de Cindy de quedarse perpleja, tardó en reaccionar. Al principio incrédula, después la emprendió a mandobles con el cuchillo tratando de alcanzar a Kerria que la esquivaba a la desesperada oponiendo la silla como escudo.

-¡Mentira!- chilló la chica fuera de sí. - Eres una sucia ramera mentirosa. ¡Ese disparate no te salvará!  
\- Es cierto, ¡te juro que es verdad! - insistió su víctima. - Pregúntaselo a tus padres si no me crees.

 

La esquizofrénica muchacha trató de apuñalarla una vez más pero Kerria levantó la silla y el cuchillo se clavó en la misma. Pudo aprovechar para empujar a la chica y correr fuera. Cindy desclavó el arma y la persiguió con el cuchillo en alto, como una posesa. Al llegar a la salida del escenario, los guardas de seguridad la vieron llegar y dieron el alto.

\- Detente o dispararemos.- Advirtieron a Cindy que trataba de alcanzar a Kerria. -  
-¡Vas a morir!- gritaba aquella chica que lanzó el cuchillo contra su víctima. Ésta logró esquivarlo, la agresora se trastabilló y los guardias aprovecharon la ocasión y apresaron a la muchacha que se resistía aullando entre forcejeos. - ¡No te salvarás! , ahora he fallado pero te mataré. Iré a por ti, ¡te lo juro!

 

Su víctima la escuchaba totalmente ausente, estaba horrorizada. No podía entender como todo el amor que le profesó el padre de Brian se había vuelto un odio tan ciego y fanático por parte de su hija. Durante años se había enfrentado a numerosos enemigos y siempre había estado alerta e incluso pasado miedo, pero nunca como ahora. Esto la desbordaba, no por ella misma sino por como esa niña había destruido su propia vida intentado acabar con la de ella. Incluso con la de su hijo Brian, sólo por intentar vengarse de algo que no había existido nunca. Kerria no quería ni mirarla mientras la muchacha seguía profiriendo aullidos y graves insultos dirigidos contra su persona.

-¡Maldita zorra! Esto no va a quedar así. La próxima vez no fallaré… ¡ya lo verás!

 

Los guardias redujeron y esposaron a la chica y le pidieron a la agredida que declarase. Por suerte las cámaras y la mayoría de la gente se habían marchado. Aquel incidente no trascendió. Por su parte Cindy fue trasladada a un calabozo. La joven no quiso llamar por teléfono y guardó silencio desde entonces. Pero, gracias a que llevaba identificación en su cartera, la policía localizó a sus padres llamándoles enseguida para que acudiesen a comisaría. Kerria pidió permiso para ir a casa, quería calmarse, se lo concedieron con la condición de que debía volver. Así pues llegó conduciendo como si estuviera en trance. No podía dejar de revivir en su mente aquellos momentos tan terribles y sobre todo la enloquecida expresión de esa chiquilla. Aparcó y salió del vehículo casi sin que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla. Entró abriendo con dificultad y se encontró con Sam y sus padres que la felicitaron.

\- Has estado muy bien, Kerria - le dijo Samantha con gesto sonriente. -  
-¡Estupendo hija, nos ha gustado mucho! – añadió orgullosamente Roy. -  
\- Debes estar cansada- le dijo su madre - pasa y siéntate. ¿Has cenado?

 

Todos se quedaron atónitos cuando la recién llegada rompió a llorar presa de un ataque de nervios en la misma puerta, cayendo de rodillas. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido entera pero ahora, se derrumbaba sin poder evitarlo. Eran muchas cosas las que nublaban su cabeza, entre Roy y Sam la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, la entraron al salón y la echaron una mano para sentarse mirándola muy preocupados.

-¿Qué te pasa hija?- le inquirió su padre tan atónito como preocupado. -  
-¡Pa…pá! - balbuceaba ella con los ojos enrojecidos en tanto Sam le dejaba un pañuelo y la abrazaba. - ¡Quería matarme!  
-¿Quién?,- exclamó Samantha muy asustada conjeturando no sin motivos. - ¿Alguno de esos locos del reverendo… o esos tipos de la Luna Negra?  
\- No - negó Kerria con la cabeza. -La hija de...la hija…- casi no podía hablar, por fin hizo un esfuerzo y les reveló. -¡La hija de Brian y Rebecca!  
-¿Quee? - Chilló Samantha palideciendo el semblante hasta quedarse lívida. - ¡No puede ser!, ¿pero cómo?, ¿por qué?..  
\- Apareció en el camerino con un cuchillo, me echó la culpa de que sus padres se divorciasen y de un montón de cosas más. - Le explicó su esposa tratando de dominarse. -  
-¡Por el amor de Dios!- exclamó Beruche abrazándose a su hija. - No te ha herido ¿verdad cariño?  
\- Ha sido peor, ¡pobre niña!- susurró Kerria - Estaba desquiciada, era como si la hubiesen lavado el cerebro. Nunca había visto una expresión así. Estaba enajenada.  
-¿Casi ha estado a punto de matarte y todavía la compadeces?- le recriminó Sam con un tono de asombro. -  
\- Estaba completamente loca, ha perdido el juicio, teníais que haber visto sus ojos - respondió su interlocutora repitiendo continuamente. - ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Me dio muchísimo miedo!  
\- Entonces tendrás que volver a declarar,- le dijo su padre pasándole una mano por los hombros y añadiendo con tono confortador – tranquila cariño, nosotros te acompañaremos.  
-¡Mamá!- Pudo gemir Kerria realmente atormentada.- ¿Acaso yo fui así?.. ¿Aquella vez?... Ahora entiendo cómo te debiste sentir…  
-Cálmate cariño.- Le pidió Bertie abrazándola para que su hija pudiera desahogarse llorando.- Todo está bien, olvida eso… ya pasó…  
-¡Lo siento, debí romperte el corazón! - Sollozaba la torturada chica que no podía parar de repetir.- ¡Lo siento mamá…lo siento!

 

Su madre lloró con ella y Sam también. Fue Roy quién algo más entero las abrazó a todas tratando de calmarlas diciendo.

-Tu madre tiene razón, cielo. Eso ya pasó hace mucho y no eras responsable de tus actos. Quizás esa chica tampoco lo sea. Pero debes denunciarlo ante la policía. No temas nada, iremos todos contigo.

 

La aludida asintió temblando todavía. Así, una vez calmados un poco los ánimos, tanto Roy, como Samantha y Beruche se arreglaron rápidamente. Tan pronto le dieron una tila a Kerria Sam condujo hasta la comisaría, allí los agentes aguardaban a la agredida. Nada más entrar los oficiales le pidieron que se sentase.

\- Tómese su tiempo señorita Malden. Lo primero de todo - le dijo un agente -¿desea denunciarlo?  
\- No- musitó Kerria bajando la cabeza. -  
-¡Tienes que hacerlo! - le pidió Samantha. - ¡Ha intentado matarte!, es algo gravísimo, si no lo denuncias lo volverá a intentar.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, es la hija de Brian. Le destrozaría.- Objetó su contertulia. -  
\- Se trata de tu vida, hija - le dijo Roy con voz serena pero firme. - No puedes permitir que esto se repita. La próxima vez, sabe Dios lo que podría intentar. Y quizás no tengas tanta suerte.

 

Y al poco de decir eso, la puerta de la comisaría se abrió, entró Brian. Estaba más envejecido, con una barba de dos días y el gesto desencajado por la preocupación. Se sentó y entonces vio a su amiga. Levantándose inmediatamente se dirigió hasta ella.

\- Kerria, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó conteniendo la respiración. -

 

Ésta se abrazó a él llorando angustiada. Él estaba también lloroso y muy preocupado cuando afirmó.

\- No puedo creerlo, cuando me llamaron pensé que era un error. Mi hija, ella no puede ser capaz de una cosa así ¿Cómo es posible? No creí que fuera tan mal padre.  
\- No, estoy segura de que no es por eso, Brian - le consoló Kerria aun entre sollozos. - Han sido las circunstancias…  
\- Tengo que ver a mi hija- le dijo él levantándose. - Pueden meterla en la cárcel por esto, o en un correccional.  
\- No lo denunciaré, no preocupes Brian - le tranquilizó su interlocutora. -

 

Él sonrió agradecido besando a Kerria en la frente. Acto seguido los policías le llevaron hasta la zona de calabozos donde tenían a Cindy. Cuando Brian bajó, la chica se aferró a los barrotes preguntando esperanzada.

\- Papá, ¿eres tú?  
\- Si cariño- respondió él en tanto el guardia abría la puerta y dejaba salir a la muchacha. – Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes…

 

Brian abrazó a su hija y ella lloró pegada a su pecho, él no sabía qué hacer, ¿reñirla? No, eso no era una chiquillada. Tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, Cindy había intentado matar a Kerria. Sólo pudo preguntar con tinte incrédulo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, hija?..  
\- Por ti y por mamá y por todos - repuso Cindy entre el llanto – es todo por culpa de esa mujer.  
\- No, hay otras muchas cosas. Escucha… hace mucho que no veía a Kerria. Ella no supo nada de nuestro divorcio hasta que yo se lo conté por carta y después fui yo quien le pidió que me defendiera cuando tuvimos aquella vista por tu custodia.  
-Pero ella quiso internar a mamá. - Objetó la chica.-  
-No es cierto cariño. No sé quién te ha podido decir eso. Le buscó ayuda profesional. Tu madre vio a una psicóloga muy buena. Hasta vino de Francia para tratarla. La ayudó mucho.  
-Después mamá empezó a beber y casi se mata por eso. Por su culpa estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo, ¡jamás podré perdonar a esa mujer!- Espetó la chica con rabia.-  
-Escúchame hija. Kerria no es responsable de eso. Se vio atrapada en medio. Te juro por lo que más quieras que es la verdad.- Enfatizó su padre tomándola de los hombros con vehemencia.-

 

La muchacha le observó diríase que con la duda reflejada por vez primera en su semblante. Al poco quiso decir algo…

\- Es cierto que...- Cindy no se atrevía pero por fin reunió el valor y preguntó. - ¿Es cierto que eres el padre de su hijo?

 

Brian no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero al fin lo admitió.

\- Si, es verdad, ella quería un hijo y me lo pidió a mí. Me quería tanto que no quiso que el niño fuera de otro. ¿Comprendes cariño? Pero eso fue antes de casarme con tu madre.  
-¿Por qué nunca me contasteis nada? - Le inquirió Cindy acusatoriamente ahora. -  
\- Tu madre no quiso, quería que fuéramos una familia unida, pero no eligió la mejor forma, hija. Anda, Kerria no va a denunciarte, pagaré la fianza y vendrás conmigo a casa.  
-¿No me va a denunciar?,- repuso Cindy sorprendida. – Pero, intenté matarla…  
\- No, no lo hará. Volverás a casa conmigo, al menos hasta que tu madre llegue. Y cuando nos marchemos espero que le pidas perdón a Kerria.  
-¡No, eso jamás!- respondió la chica de forma hostil. – Es una traidora a la raza humana. Es la marioneta de esos malditos monarcas.  
\- Mira Cindy- le dijo Brian con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir. - Has intentado matar a una persona, eso es lo peor que se puede hacer. Por nada del mundo está justificado, y si lo hubieras hecho no sólo habrías destrozado la vida de la familia de Kerria y la tuya, también la de tu madre y la mía y la de su hijo, que lo es también mío. ¡Tu hermano! Cuando salgas, pídele perdón o de lo contrario no podrás volver a dormir tranquila durante el resto de tu vida. Hazme caso, confía en mí que soy tu padre antes que nada y te quiero. De lo demás que dices ni quiero ni puedo hablar en este momento. Pero cree lo que te digo. Alguien te ha engañado. Eso tampoco es cierto. Lo sé porque he sido testigo de muchas cosas, hija.

 

Aquellas palabras martillearon la conciencia de la chica. Sobre todo la mención a Brian. ¡Su hermano! Con el que había comenzado aquella relación. ¿Qué diría su padre cuando lo supiera? Si es que Kerria no se lo hubiera contado ya. 

\- Está bien,- asintió Cindy con la cabeza gacha, admitiendo que su padre tenía razón. Al menos para poder salir de allí. - Si ella acepta…- Masculló con incredulidad.-  
\- Lo hará, estoy seguro porque la conozco bien.- Sonrió Brian acariciando la cara de su hija con suavidad. -

 

En ese momento llegaba Rebecca, venía muy asustada. Los policías le indicaron que su ex marido ya estaba allí. Al igual que Kerria, fue sólo verla para ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡No podía ser de otro modo!,- exclamó la recién llegada dirigiéndose a ella en un tono resentido. - Tenías que estar tú de por medio.

 

La aludida no respondió, miraba hacia el suelo con la cabeza gacha, no se sentía con fuerzas, pero Roy no se pudo callar, se plantó furioso a pocos centímetros de Rebecca.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita estúpida! La perturbada de tu hija ha intentado matar a la mía, ¿me oyes? ¡Matarla!... y encima Kerria no ha querido denunciarla. Deberías agradecérselo de rodillas, besar el suelo por donde mi hija pisa, encerrar a esa mocosa en un psiquiátrico y quedarte tú dentro con ella.

 

Rebecca trató de replicar pero Roy añadió muy furioso.

-¡Y espérate! Mi hija no lo ha denunciado, pero puede que yo lo haga. ¡Como vuelva a ver a esa demente cerca de ella me ocuparé personalmente de que vaya a la cárcel! Si es que no soy yo mismo quién le da un buen escarmiento. ¿Te queda claro?  
\- Ya basta papá - le interrumpió la deshecha Kerria tratando de mediar entre sollozos y gemidos - es suficiente. Déjalo por favor. No quiero más odio…no puedo soportarlo más. Mira a lo que nos ha conducido.

 

Eso hizo enmudecer a su padre que veía consternado como su hija se derrumbaba, sostenida ahora por Sam que estaba igual de destrozada por aquello.

\- Si Roy, nuestra hija tiene toda la razón. Esto no nos conduce a ninguna parte - añadió Bertie hablándole ahora a la atónita Rebecca con más calma aunque con visible indignación. - Kerria y tú siempre habéis tenido problemas, pero no se deben meter a terceras personas en medio, ¿qué le has contado a tu hija para que actúe así?  
\- La verdad- respondió su contertulia tratando de mantenerse lo más digna y ofendida posible. -Sólo le dije la verdad. Por su causa,- miró a Kerria de soslayo - su padre nos dejó a las dos.  
\- Eso no es verdad, Rebecca- terció Brian que traía a Cindy abrazada. – Y tú lo sabes.

 

Roy se interpuso entre los recién llegados y su hija. Beruche le sujetó un brazo temerosa de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiese después, pero no fue necesario. Cindy corrió al lado de su madre. Rebecca la abrazó emocionada y le dijo con patente incredulidad y horror.

\- Pero ¿cómo has podido intentar algo así? ¡Por Dios!  
\- Mamá, ella tiene la culpa, fue la que os separó. Quería vengarte…- se defendió Cindy tratando de justificarse -  
\- Así no mi niña, así no,- lloraba Rebecca mesando el cabello de la muchacha agregando compungida. - Esa no es la solución, yo nunca te enseñé nada parecido. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar una cosa así?  
\- Perdóname mamá- sollozaba la chica sin saber que responder aunque enseguida completó dubitativa.- Ellos me lo contaron.  
-¿Ellos?- Quiso saber su padre dedicándole una mirada sorprendida.- ¿A quiénes te refieres?  
\- A esas personas que se oponen a los soberanos de la Tierra. A la Luna Negra. – Pudo replicar la confundida chica.-

 

Bertie y Roy se miraron con horror. ¡Así que era eso! Después de tanto tiempo el pasado volvía de aquella forma tan terrible. ¿O era su propio futuro? Entonces a Beruche se le ocurrió una idea. Declaró mirando a su esposo y a su hija. 

-Llamaré a Ami. Tiene que saber esto, espero que ella nos pueda dar algunas respuestas.  
-¿Vas a llamar a la madrina?- Se sorprendió Kerria.- 

 

Entonces Rebecca intervino no queriendo meterse en las conversaciones de la otra parte y deseando salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- Tenemos que irnos a casa- le susurró a su hija consolándola con un abrazo - vamos Cindy.  
-¿Puede venir papá?- preguntó la muchacha con un tono de ruego - por favor.  
\- Sí, claro,- concedió Rebecca mirando a Brian - puede venir. Después de todo es tu padre…  
-¿Por qué no quisiste que supiera que tengo un hermano? - Preguntó dejando a Rebecca helada. -  
-¿Se lo has dicho, Brian? - Le inquirió ella mirándole fijamente -.  
\- No, fui yo,- respondió Kerria. -  
-¿Y por qué tenías que decírselo a mi hija?,- le espetó Rebecca visiblemente dolida. -

 

Kerria no dijo nada, paradójicamente fue Cindy la que lo justificó.

\- Mamá, yo le dije que me había ligado a su hijo. Pensaba salir con él para luego dejarle. Ella, se asustó mucho y yo me alegré. No sabía que era mi hermano.  
\- ¡Es tu hermanastro! - Le corrigió Rebecca horrorizada por lo que oía - pero aun así ¡por Dios! salir con él...  
\- No lo sabía, mamá - insistió Cindy apesadumbrada. - Pero si es hijo de papá él también debe quererle mucho. A mí me habría gustado tener un hermano mayor.- Reconoció dejando a sus padres sorprendidos. -  
\- Hija- balbuceó Rebecca abrazándola nuevamente.- Le conocerás.  
\- Ya lo conozco ¿recuerdas? - Sonrió Cindy secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa - hemos ido al cine juntos y paseado y comido pizza juntos. Es un chico muy guapo y encantador. No sé qué podré decirle si le vuelvo a ver…  
\- Ahora está en Bios- intervino Samantha con un hilo de voz. - Pero vendrá en vacaciones, entonces se lo diremos.

 

Rebecca y Brian se llevaron a Cindy, pero ésta, antes de salir, se paró junto a Kerria y musitó una disculpa. Sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Lo siento. Te daré mi número por si necesitas cualquier cosa.- Afirmó el padre de la chica dejando que ella lo viese y lo copiase a su teléfono móvil.-  
\- Esta bien, vamos a olvidarlo- sonrió débilmente Kerria.-  
-Me gustará tener un momento en privado para hablar contigo.- Le pidió él.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Rebecca salió con su hija. Brian aguardó a que lo hicieran. Tanto él como Kerria se metieron en una sala anexa…

\- No sé qué puedo decir,- musitó él con una mirada de profundo pesar, vergüenza y reconocimiento a la vez. - Gracias, por no denunciarlo. Yo me haré cargo, la ayudaré…  
\- Por favor Brian, como iba a hacer algo así.- Le dijo su contertulia tratando de desdramatizar. – Se lo que es preocuparse por un hijo. Nuestro hijo.

 

El interpelado asintió despacio, con una expresión de total derrota. Añadiendo con voz queda.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. Siento todo esto. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido bien distintas.  
-No pudiste hacer nada.- Le consoló su interlocutora.- No ha sido culpa tuya.

 

Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonrió débilmente y musitó.

-Si pudiera haberte olvidado las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Pero sé que si tuviera la ocasión de nacer otra vez volvería a enamorarme de ti. ¡Ojalá todo hubiese sido distinto! A veces pensaba que, de haber sido yo una mujer, quizás tú pudieras haberme correspondido. Otras supliqué que pudieras haberme amado simplemente por lo que era, un muchacho corriente…  
-Hubo una vez en la que la yo también recé por eso. ¡No sabes cuánto! Incluso luché contra mí misma. Pero no era posible. - Sollozó ella acariciando el demacrado rostro a medio afeitar que lucía su contertulio.- Nunca lo fue…  
-En el fondo siempre lo supe. Por eso, muchas veces me refugio en los recuerdos que tengo contigo. Sobre todo el de aquella vez. Cuando fuiste mía. ¡Solamente mía! Y yo tuyo, ¡únicamente tuyo! Cierro los ojos e imagino que el tiempo se detiene, y estamos ahí. El uno junto al otro, abrazados y haciendo el amor. Amándonos, como decía esa canción que me dedicaste.  
-Sí, esa canción fue solo para ti y para mí.- Admitió ella con una débil sonrisa.- Y que Sam me perdone pero todo lo que expresé cuando la cantaba era totalmente real. Esos eran mis sentimientos hacia ti…  
-Lo sé.- Afirmó su contertulio acariciando ligeramente una mejilla de Kerria.- Y estoy dispuesto a vivir con ese mero recuerdo de la promesa de lo que pudo ser. Y de esos instantes en los que fuimos uno. Y en los que diste el regalo de tu amor.  
-Tú me hiciste a mí el mejor de los regalos. ¡Nuestro hijo! - Sollozó ella.- Y eso siempre será así…

 

Él asintió despacio, esbozando una débil sonrisa y se enjugó alguna lágrima declarando con tono emocionado.

-Si el destino me diera otra oportunidad, mi mayor deseo sería compartir mi vida a tu lado… ¿Sabes Kerria? Ese ha sido el mayor sueño de mi vida. Tú has sido y eres ese sueño inalcanzable. ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra primera canción. Tierra seca. Estoy en un páramo, desde que te perdí.

 

Brian recordó entonces una ensoñación que tuvo hace años, producto seguramente de su anhelo imposible. Creyó estar en su habitación, cuando era joven, meses después de que Kerria rompiera con él. Pensaba en ella escuchando una y otra vez esa canción que el padre de la muchacha le pusiera, un día hacía ya tiempo, cuando armándose de valor quiso invitarla a ir al cine.

En todo el tiempo que te he conocido  
Has estado inquieta y nerviosa  
Nunca he querido poseerte

Era consciente del peligro  
De hacer una oferta por tus favores  
Eres una extraña tan natural  
Puse excusas y corrí

Eres una isla  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera en el mar  
Estás tan violenta con tu silencio  
Eres una isla

No puedo dormir  
¿No hablarás conmigo?  
Estoy en una tierra seca  
¿No me ayudarás?, por favor

En todo el tiempo en que te he conocido  
Ha habido algo entre nosotros  
No creo que sea mi imaginación

Sentí como si no pudiera tocarte  
Pero tuve el sentimiento de que te hubiera gustado  
Contarme la verdad si pudieras hacerlo  
Inventé excusas y corrí

Eres una isla  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera en el mar  
Eres demasiado violenta con tu silencio  
Eres una isla.   
No puedo dormir

¿No hablarás conmigo?  
Estoy en un páramo  
¿No me ayudarás?, por favor…

(Dry Land. Marillion. Crédito al autor)

 

-Una hermosa canción.- Escuchó decir a una voz grave y gutural sus espaldas cuando ese tema terminó.- 

 

Se giró hacia ese sonido quedando petrificado de pavor. Una figura vestida con un negro sayal, que ocultaba sus facciones bajo una capucha y sostenía un gran libro de color burdeos, le dijo.

-Ella podría ser tuya…  
-Qui… ¿Quién eres tú?- Fue capaz de balbucir.-

 

Y esa extraña figura replicó con ese tono grave y profundo.

-Yo soy… quien puede hacer realidad tu sueño… si sirves a mis propósitos, mañana ella será tuya.  
-¿A quién te refieres?...-Balbució el asombrado y aterrado joven.-

 

Y sacando una mano enguantada de debajo de esa ancha manga de su sayal el encapuchado hizo aparecer unas imágenes de Kerria. Es más, el atónito Brian pudo ver como si de una película se tratase a la muchacha corriendo hacia él, que aparecía en esa visión. La oía decir.

-¡Cariño! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has llamado?

 

Y el anonadado chico oyó a su otro yo en esas imágenes, tan perplejo como él, replicar.

-Pero si tú dijiste… dijiste que lo nuestro era imposible, ¡que te gustaban las mujeres!…  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se reía ella moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso era verdad, tonto? Lo hice para comprobar hasta qué punto me amabas. Y ya he visto que me quieres más que a nada. Fuiste capaz de renunciar a mí. - Sonrió ahora acariciándole la mejilla, para darle un beso en los labios y añadir dejándole asombrado y muy feliz.- Y si… quiero casarme contigo…deseo ser tuya y que tú seas mío. No quiero ni querré a ningún otro hombre ni a ninguna mujer, solo te amaré a ti.

 

Entonces esa visión se desvaneció. Aquel extraño ser declaró dirigiéndose al atónito muchacho.

-¿Has visto lo fácil que sería?...Ella podría amarte, ser la madre de tus hijos y ambos viviríais felices hasta el fin de vuestros días, que serían largos. Solo debes hacer lo que yo te ordene.  
-Un momento.- Pudo replicar el joven.- ¿Acaso ella cambiaría de opinión así sin más?  
-Yo la haría cambiar. Puedo reescribir su destino, su personalidad, incluso sus deseos más profundos.- Fue la enigmática réplica.- Cambiarlos por completo para ti…hacerla por completo tuya. Sin que se lo cuestionase jamás.  
-Pero, entonces esa no sería Kerria. –Objetó el muchacho.- Sería otra chica que nada tendría que ver. No sería libre para elegir…perdería su esencia.

 

Recordó aquella vez, cuando siendo unos críos la chica se había comportado de forma tan extraña. Luego tuvo esa especie de accidente. Kerria estuvo a punto de morir, atacada por esos locos de aquella extraña secta. En medio de su sueño esas memorias se manifestaron y el chico pudo responder negando con la cabeza.

-No, no así. No la quiero a ese precio…No sería verdad. Ya no sería ella…no me amaría por su voluntad y prefiero perderla a hacerla desaparecer de ese modo.  
-Piénsalo bien. -Insistió su extraño interlocutor.- Te aseguro que serías muy feliz. En cambio…si rechazas esta oferta…  
-¿Qué me pasará? ¿Acaso me matarás?- Contestó el chico atreviéndose a lanzar un desafío.- No te temo, haz lo que tengas que hacer…

 

Sin embargo ese encapuchado negó con un gesto de su cabeza y pudo decir, con un tono lleno de respeto.

-Realmente te admiro Brian Rice, eres mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo creí que llegarías a ser. Te prometo que un día tendrás tu recompensa, pero también deberás transitar por un camino de sufrimiento…ese será el precio que deberás pagar por tu renuncia. No obstante, si te sirve de consuelo, Kerria alcanzará la felicidad, pese a que deba superar sus propias pruebas. Y un día, estas llegarán a su culminación…y tú estarás allí…a su lado.

 

El muchacho quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero ese extraño ser sencillamente ya no estaba en la habitación. El mismo abrió los ojos ahora, estaba dormido sobre su mesa. Creyó haber soñado aquello. Ahora lo recordaba moviendo la cabeza y tras darle un cálido y afectuoso beso en la frente a su amor imposible, declaró.

-Jamás te haría daño, antes moriría, y nunca trataría de alterar tu esencia…pero siempre te amaré…y eso no podrá cambiar. Nadie lo cambiará por mucho que escriba…

 

Su interlocutora no supo que contestar, no comprendía aquello, pensó que ese pobre hombre estaba realmente hundido y trastornado por lo ocurrido. No le podía culpar, se quedó llorando en silencio mientras él salía. Aunque Roy sí que interceptó a Brian y le comentó, ya con un tono más calmado.

\- Tu hija necesita ayuda, podría recaer y sería peligroso.  
\- Si, tienes razón. Te prometo que me ocuparé de eso - admitió él bastante alicaído. - Espero que algún día podamos vernos en mejores circunstancias.  
\- Tú siempre serás bien recibido en casa,- le respondió Roy cuidando de excluir al resto de su familia de forma implícita. – Y has de saber que comprendo muy bien lo que sientes. Pasé por ello una vez. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que puedas recuperar a tu familia.

 

Brian asintió despacio aunque eso no le aliviaba mucho en aquellos terribles instantes y salió en pos de su mujer y su hija. Kerria salió también de ese cuarto tras un par de minutos, algo más recompuesta y les dijo al resto de su familia.

\- Ha sido una noche muy larga, lo mejor será volver a casa.

 

Todos asintieron sin querer añadir nada más y retornaron. Kerria tuvo que tomarse un somnífero para poder dormir. Rebecca entre tanto iba abrazando a su hija durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Brian conducía, llegaron al fin y la chica se acostó. Estaba con los nervios rotos y las fuerzas agotadas. Antes de dormirse sus padres le dieron las buenas noches.

\- Yo sólo quería arreglarlo todo. Pensé que así, si acababa con ella se terminarían los problemas. Y volveríamos a estar juntos. Me equivoqué.  
\- Hija- le respondió suavemente Brian - lo que intentaste fue algo horrible. Aunque fuera por ese motivo. Kerria tiene su familia, su vida y un hijo que la quiere y al que ella adora como nosotros a ti. ¿No pensaste que sería de él, ni de los padres de ella? Y más conociéndole como dices.  
\- Sólo pensaba en nosotros, papá- sollozaba la muchacha. - Lo preparé todo, incluso les espié. Esas gentes me ayudaron. Me dijeron donde vivían y que ese chico era su hijo, luego le seguí e incluso hablé con él, hasta hemos llegado a salir en serio.  
\- Pero, ¿no habréis hecho nada?, tú me comprendes ¿verdad?- le inquirió su madre, alarmada. -  
\- No, la verdad es que es muy agradable y se portó muy bien conmigo. Como le dije que era menor no me hizo nada de eso, sólo un par de besos - se sonrió aunque callándose desde luego lo demás que ella sí le hizo a él mientras añadía. - Es muy tímido y me gustaba de verdad. Cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que no se merece esto.- Susurró ahora más apenada. -  
\- Pues para bien o para mal cariño, nada cambiara el hecho de que es tu hermano - le recordó Brian.- Espero que algún día podáis llevaros bien como familia...  
\- Si no me odia cuando sepa lo que he intentado hacerle a su madre, yo también lo quisiera, buenas noches papá, mamá- les dijo Cindy presa de un total abatimiento. -

 

Tanto Rebecca como Brian salieron de la habitación. Ella cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija y le dijo entre apesadumbrada y resignadamente.

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme, tú tienes la culpa por envenenar a nuestra hija contra Kerria desde que era una niña. Pero yo jamás le dije que la matase. Hacía ya años que no quería ni pensar en el tema. Bastantes problemas he tenido de qué ocuparme…  
\- No, Rebecca, no te diré eso de nuevo. Ya te lo dije hace ya mucho tiempo.- Susurró él. – Ya basta de reproches, dejémoslo de una vez.  
-¿Qué ha pasado Brian? yo te quería.- Se lamentó ella amargamente. -  
\- Y yo a ti, pero dejamos que la sombra de Kerria se interpusiera. Yo, fui culpable por no poder olvidarla y tú, por recordármela aún más. Ahora, después de los años, creo que está muy claro. Ella tiene su vida, tiene a Samantha y tiene a su hijo. Y no la había vuelto a ver desde hace años, hasta esta noche. Ni siquiera he salido con ninguna otra mujer desde que nos divorciamos tú y yo.  
\- Yo tampoco he salido con nadie, tenía demasiados fantasmas...y lo peor es que se los he transmitido a nuestra hija. Yo solamente quería que Cindy fuera feliz Brian, nunca pude suponerme esto.- Se defendió su contertulia con desasosiego en su voz.-  
-¿Y si lo intentásemos otra vez?,- le pidió él tímidamente. - ¿No lo ves Rebecca? Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, sólo mediante abogados. Ha tenido que pasar esto para que volviéramos a reunirnos. Aunque sólo sea como amigos.  
\- Y sin discutir delante de nuestra hija- reconoció Rebecca. - Michelle tenía razón, y no quise escucharla. Ella me dijo que tenía que dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás y dialogar contigo. Que para ser feliz debía perdonar y pasar página. Pero me negué. Ahora veo que cometí un grave error. Por favor, Brian. Por nuestro bien y el de nuestra hija, ¿de veras crees que lo podríamos volver a intentar?  
-¿Y conocer al hijo de Kerria? - Quiso saber él. - Lo dijiste en serio.  
\- Si, su hijo y el tuyo.- Asintió Rebecca admitiendo - el chico no tiene la culpa. Seguro que es encantador. Hasta Cindy lo ha dicho. Se nota cuando habla que le gusta de verdad. Y no me sorprende que así sea, para algo eres tú su padre - sonrió abrazando a su exmarido -

 

En ese momento sonó el móvil de él. Era Kerria, les pidió que, al día siguiente, acudieran a la casa de sus padres. Todos, tanto él, como Rebecca e incluso Cindy. Cuando Brian se lo dijo a su ex esposa, ésta se sorprendió. No obstante asintió. Tendrían que comenzar a cicatrizar esas heridas y empezar de nuevo.

 

En Bios siguieron el debate con muchísimo interés. Amatista y Leval, aprovechando una tarde libre en común lo vieron. Les encantó la participación de Kerria, pero tanto a su hermano como a su cuñada les preocuparon mucho aquellas intervenciones de esos tipos de la Luna Negra. Amatista incluso contactó con sus padres para contárselo y ellos, que no vieron el debate, también se quedaron atónitos y realmente inquietos. De todos modos no hicieron ya más comentarios sobre ese tema. Fueron pasando los días, al cabo de dos semanas, en Bios recibieron un mensaje, era Kerria.

\- Hola cuñada, ¿cómo estás? - saludó Amatista que nunca recordaba que era un mensaje sin posible conversación. -  
\- Quería pediros que me mandéis a Brian por unos días. Tengo algo muy importante que contarle.- Les pedía desde su alocución con un rostro excesivamente serio para tratarse de buenas noticias. -

 

Amatista y Leval se miraron entre sorprendidos y preocupados cuando el mensaje terminó. En cuanto Brian regresó de la Universidad se lo pusieron. El chico decidió embarcar en la próxima nave que salía el día siguiente. No sabría para que lo haría llamar su madre que fuese tan importante. ¡Ojalá que todos estuvieran bien de salud! De todas maneras aprovecharía para ver a Cindy. Tenía su número, la llamaría para quedar.

 

Tras despedirse de su familia de Bios abordó la nave y en dos días llegó a la Tierra, en el astropuerto le aguardaban sus dos madres. Durante este tiempo éstas habían mantenido contacto con Brian y Rebecca. Cindy había estado en tratamiento para conseguir sacar de ella todo ese odio acumulado y el rencor hacia Kerria sobre la que había proyectado la frustración de la separación de sus padres. La misma reputada psicóloga francesa que atendiera a Rebecca, Michelle Arneau, se encargó de tratarla personalmente en cuanto recibió la llamada de su amiga. Cindy desahogó su frustración con ella y más cuando la doctora le confesó que también era homosexual. Lo que la chica tampoco sabía es que ambas tenían una historia en común. Michelle también había sufrido mucho, precisamente por todo lo contrario que Cindy y ésta pudo comprender que nada se resolvía con el odio. Pero sobre todo, le confirmó lo que supo aquella tarde en la que acudió junto a sus padres a la casa de los Malden y pudo conocer a unas personas muy especiales que también la ayudaron mucho a desvanecer esa energía tan negativa. Tras un tiempo, la chica estaba mucho mejor, aunque mantenían el tratamiento, y, de común acuerdo, sus padres, Kerria y Sam, habían decidido verse y que Brian supiera la verdad. Así, tras aguardar ansiosas y a la vez tensamente al muchacho, ambas le vieron llegar, acercándose por la terminal.

-¡Hola mamá, hola mamá Sam!- saludó Brian muy contento de volver a verlas queriendo saber. - ¿Qué ocurre para que me saquéis de la facultad en medio del trimestre?  
\- Te lo explicaremos en casa, hijo,- le respondió Kerria mirándose cómplicemente con Samantha. -  
\- No les habrá ocurrido algo a los abuelos, ¿verdad? - Inquirió él muy preocupado. -  
\- No, los abuelos están bien, descuida,- pudo sonreír Sam para tratar de calmarle - sólo deseamos que conozcas a una persona.  
\- Vale, pero antes tengo que llamar- les sonrió aliviado. - Ahora vengo,- se alejó corriendo hasta un lugar algo más íntimo sin que Kerria ni Sam pudieran decirle nada. -  
\- Tenemos que decírselo - le urgió Sam a su pareja.-  
\- Sí, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo aquí - repuso ésta con patente temor. -

 

Ajeno a todo aquello Brian llamó al número que Cindy le había dado, pero nadie respondía, pensó que no estaría. Decidió llamar después. Volvió con su madre y con Sam y los tres se fueron a casa. Después de saludar a sus abuelos. Kerria le preguntó a su padre en otra habitación.

-¿Han llamado?  
\- Si, vendrán dentro de una hora.- Contestó Roy que le inquirió - ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?, hacer venir a Brian...  
\- Tiene que conocer a su hermana- respondió ella - y quitarse de la cabeza esa idea de salir con ella. Cuanto antes afrontemos esto, mejor.  
\- En cuanto la conozca seguro que lo hará, pero me preocupa su reacción.- Objetó su padre. -  
\- Lo sé papá, y a mí también, pero el daño que pueda hacerle ahora se le pasará. Más tarde podría ser peor, y yo ya estoy harta de malentendidos y equívocos que duran años.- Argumento Kerria con la aprobación de Roy. - Habrá que intentar hacérselo saber con delicadeza. Al menos lo más suavemente posible. Y prepararnos lo mejor que podamos para lo que venga después…

 

Su padre asintió lentamente y la dejó en el salón, Beruche bajó de su habitación. Sam estaba con ella. Brian había subido para arreglarse, su madre quiso hablar con él pero fue incapaz de abordar el tema. Pasó la hora y sonó el timbre de la puerta. Abrió Bertie, eran Rebecca, Brian y su hija Cindy. Los tres pasaron al salón justo cuando bajaba Brian que vio en primer lugar a su padre:

-¡Papa!- exclamó corriendo hacia él - ¡Qué alegría, era ésta la sorpresa!  
\- Me alegro mucho de verte, hijo,- dijo el aludido abrazándole pero sin demasiado júbilo para presentar a Rebecca, añadiendo. - Ésta es mi mujer.  
\- Hola Brian,- saludó ella que parecía algo incomodada, más por sus remordimientos que por otra cosa y preocupada por lo que podría desencadenarse en cuanto ese chico viese a su hija y entonces éste la vio -¿Cómo estás? Encantada de conocerte.  
-¡Cindy!- la llamó él sorprendido. -Tú también has venido a verme, ¿cómo te has enterado de que llegaba?  
\- Vengo con ellos- musitó bajando la cabeza. -  
-¡Qué casualidad!- Sonrió el joven interpretando aquello como un encuentro fortuito. - Te voy a presentar- intentó besarla en los labios, pero ella, muy envarada, apartó la cara de forma que su interlocutor sólo acertó en la mejilla. - ¡Esto es increíble!…todos aquí, reunidos.

 

Él se sonrió, era natural, quizás Cindy tenía vergüenza de que la besara delante de la familia de él, no pasaba nada. Ella parecía querer decir algo pero, antes de que pudiera replicar el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la presentó con un tono muy entusiasta.

\- ¡Mamá, Sam, esta es Cindy! nos conocimos cuando vine de vacaciones y estamos saliendo juntos. ¿A que es preciosa? Abuelo Roy, abuela Bertie, ésta es Cindy - les dijo según se acercaban ambos con cara de circunstancias. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Inquirió Brian mirando el sombrío rostro de todos, incluida la muchacha. - ¿Alguien me va a decir lo que pasa aquí? - añadió ya con un tono más serio y preocupado. -  
\- Brian, verás - pudo decir su madre con dificultad. -Han venido a vernos, tu padre…  
\- Si, ya lo veo, pero ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Hace tanto que no le veía. - La cortó él. -  
\- Déjeme a mí, por favor, yo soy la causante de este lío.- Le pidió Cindy a Kerria, ésta asintió despacio y la muchacha agregó. - Brian, yo vengo con ellos.  
\- Ya me lo has dicho- repuso él cansinamente. - Pues es estupendo, es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida, la chica que me gusta y mi padre, en el mismo día.- Añadió ahora sonriente y lleno de alegría. -

 

Todos se miraban petrificados, ni siquiera Kerria tenía valor para pronunciar palabra. Ella que siempre enfrentaba los problemas por dolorosos que fueran, no quería hacerle tanto daño a su hijo, pero era algo inevitable. Rebecca miraba al suelo arrepintiéndose de todos los años en los que impidió que Brian y su hija se conocieran. Ahora el destino los iba a castigar de forma terriblemente cruel por su culpa. Tampoco tenía valor ni para mirarles a los ojos. Afortunadamente para ellas fue Cindy la que tomó esa responsabilidad.

\- ¡Brian, Brian escúchame!,- le tomó de las manos casi a punto de llorar cuando le reveló. - Son mis padres Brian. ¡Tu padre es también el mío!  
-¿Qué?,- exclamó éste moviendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa incrédula. - ¿Pero qué dices? será una broma, ¿verdad?  
\- No hijo, no es ninguna broma - añadió Kerria llena de consternación. -  
\- Es la verdad- reconoció su propio padre - los dos sois hijos míos.  
-¡No, no puede ser!- estalló él apartándose de todos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí?..  
\- Cálmate por favor - le pidió Sam también muy afectada. -  
\- ¡No quiero!, no quiero calmarme. Ya estoy harto ¿Me vais a decir que Cindy es mi hermana? Cuando por fin he conocido a alguien que me importa de verdad y a quién quería, ¿es mi hermana? - Añadió entre sollozos de impotencia y desesperación. -  
\- ¡Brian, por favor cariño!,- le pidió su abuela apesadumbrada. - Trata de entenderlo.  
-¡No! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijisteis? - Lloraba apretando los puños. ¿Tú lo sabías?- le espetó a Cindy. -  
-¡No lo sabía! - sollozaba ésta también. - Cuando te conocí yo,...no lo sabía - negaba con la cabeza visiblemente hundida. -  
-¡No, no, maldita sea! - Chillaba él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. - ¡No puede ser!- ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo por vuestros errores? ¿Eh? –Estalló el joven.-

 

Brian observó en derredor suyo señalando a todos con un dedo acusador y una mirada llena de reproche. Nadie se atrevía a responder, en buena parte porque esa era la verdad y el chico salió dando un portazo que casi destrozó los goznes.

-¡Hijo espera!- le pidió Kerria llorosa pero su padre la detuvo tomándola de un brazo. -  
\- Déjalo, necesita estar sólo.- Afirmó categóricamente Roy. -  
-¡Todo esto es culpa mía! - lloraba Rebecca lamentándose amargamente. - Nunca debí permitir que ocurriera, ¡por Dios!, el chico tiene razón. Nuestros errores los están pagando ellos, ¡nuestros hijos!

 

La cara de Roy cobró entonces un aspecto de enorme preocupación. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

\- La energía de Brian no para de aumentar… ¡tengo que detenerle antes de que escape a su control! - Dijo saliendo rápidamente tras él. -  
-¿Qué pasa?,- preguntó Brian padre con gesto preocupado. -  
\- Mi padre se ocupará, no temas.- Respondió Kerria tratando de mantener la calma pese a todo. -

 

Todos esperaban preocupados pero Sam, Kerria y Beruche que sabían lo que podía pasar, aún más si cabe. Ahora Rebecca y Cindy recordaron con horror lo que les contaran hacía unos días. Contenían el aliento, atemorizadas. Pensado en todo lo que se les desveló…

 

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente, Ami Mizuno, la princesa Mercurio, contactó con la familia Malden, respondiendo a la llamada de Bertie. Enterada de todo les comentó que ella no podría ir pero que Chibiusa y sus guardianas sí que les visitarían. Las cinco aparecieron en el salón de la casa con su tele portación. Allí aguardaron. Al poco llegaron Brian, Rebecca y Cindy. Los tres quedaron visiblemente impresionados, y las mujeres hasta intimidadas cuando Kerria hizo las presentaciones.

-Ellas son la princesa Usagi Chiba Tsukino, heredera del Milenario de Plata y del reino de Cristal Neo Tokio. Y sus guardianas, las Ladies Sailor Asteroides.

 

Las presentadas hicieron un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo. Rebecca y Cindy hicieron lo propio, sin saber qué decir. Cuando Bertie les ofreció sentarse en el sofá y los sillones del salón, fue Chibiusa la que se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-La princesa Mercurio me ha explicado lo sucedido. Las cosas son más serias de lo que podéis imaginar.  
\- Lamento mucho haber actuado así.- Pudo decir la muchacha, presa del remordimiento e incluso el temor.-

 

Rebecca también estaba amilanada, a la vista de semejantes mujeres, todas ataviadas como esas legendarias guerreras. Pero se asustó realmente cuando la princesa de la Luna sacó una especie de cetro aparentemente de la nada y apuntó con él a Cindy.

-¡Por favor! - Le suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas.- ¡Ten piedad de mi hija!

 

Chibiusa y sus guardianas la miraron con cara de sorpresa. Fue Bertie la que, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de aquella mujer, no tardó en calmarla.

-No temas. No le va a hacer nada malo a Cindy. Todo lo contrario.

 

Así era, de hecho, la princesa le comentó a la atónita y atemorizada chica.

-Percibo en ti un rastro de energía negativa. Alguien te la ha inoculado. Y eso junto a las mentiras que te contaron, potenció tu odio hacia Kerria. Tranquila. Voy a limpiarte de él.

 

Y elevando el cetro invocó.

 

-¡Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

Cindy sintió entonces como un torrente de cálida energía y rosada penetraba en su cuerpo, tan potente que la levantó del suelo haciéndola girar ante las caras de asombro de sus padres. Finalmente se sintió mucho mejor. De hecho estaba de maravilla. Chibiusa y sus guardianas sonrieron. Lo mismo que Beruche que comentó llena de agradecida nostalgia.

-Recuerdo esa sensación, ¡tan cálida y hermosa! Entrando como un torrente en mi corazón. Cuando la madre de la princesa, la reina Serenity, entonces Guerrera Luna, hizo por mí lo mismo que su hija ha hecho ahora por ti, Cinthia.  
-Sí, yo también sé lo que se siente cuando la maldad te manipula y te lava el cerebro.- Convino Chibiusa.- En esa ocasión también usaron el odio contra mí y mis padres. Por unos rencores que eran totalmente inventados.  
-Lo mismo que me sucedió a mí. - Terció a su vez Kerria que agregó dirigiéndose a la familia de Cindy.- Ahora os vamos a contar unas historias que muy pocas personas en este mundo saben. Y podréis comprender la verdad de cómo son la cosas…

 

Y ante los asombrados ojos de los Rice, Kerria invocó su poder convirtiéndose en una justiciera, la Dama del Hielo. Pero la expresión de estupor de esa familia llegó todavía a cotas más altas cuando el padre de ésta se transformó en un guerrero dorado ante ellos. Fue Bertie la que les comentó, ante la sonrisa de Samantha.

-Éstas son dos de las razones por las cuales nuestra familia es tan especial. Ahora vamos a contaros una larga, muy larga historia.  
-Tenemos mucho tiempo, y muchos deseos de oírla.- Pudo decir Brian saliendo por fin de su asombro.-

 

Tanto Rebecca como Cindy convinieron en eso. ¡Desde luego que ansiaban conocer todo aquello! Tras un par de horas únicamente para un somero resumen quedaron anonadados. ¡Tantas luchas, tantas batallas de los padres de Kerria, de ella misma y sus primas y resto de familia y amigos! ¡En todas partes y en tantos años! Protegiendo la Tierra, luego Bios y Nature. Siempre contra aquel mal. Beruche les explicó.

-Cuando era joven, vine desde el futuro con mis hermanas. Pertenecíamos al clan de la Luna Negra. Ese que ahora se está creando aquí. Y que ha intentado manipularte a ti, Cindy. Lo hizo de igual modo con nosotras. Influidas por él, tratamos de acabar con la vida de la princesa Usagi. Entonces una pobre niña pequeña que huyó a este tiempo en busca de la legendaria Sailor Moon. La que sería su madre en el futuro. La que, junto al rey Endimión, crearía el reino de Neo- Cristal Tokio. Afortunadamente ella nos liberó. ¡Jamás podremos pagarle esa deuda de gratitud! Pero juramos luchar contra el mal con todas nuestras fuerzas, y lo cumplimos, y tras nosotras, nuestros hijos e hijas. Y ahora es el turno de nuestros nietos y nietas. ¿Lo entiendes ahora querida niña? El mal que nos poseyó entonces, es el mismo que ha tratado de utilizarte. Estoy convencida. De algún modo sigue presente…y eso es lo que más me asusta. Puesto que creímos haberlo destruido para siempre. Para evitar que se repitiese la historia. - Concluyó con tono sombrío.-  
-Todos hemos tenido nuestras particulares pruebas y escapamos del control del mal. - Terció Kerria relevando a su madre de la narración.- Y me doy cuenta de que todo va dirigido a lo mismo. Tenemos un destino que ha de cumplirse. Ahora, finalmente todo cobra sentido. Dado que serán mi hijo y otros jóvenes como él, los que deberán tomar nuestro relevo en la batalla, ese mal desea impedirlo a cualquier precio. Y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo.

 

Cinthia escuchaba con la boca abierta y realmente anonadada. ¡De modo que era eso!, a través de ella esos malvados habían intentado dañar a su hermanastro. Ahora la muchacha sí que se estremecía entre balbuceos, no podría perdonarse a sí misma por aquello...Recordaba ese día y esas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza martilleándola sin cesar. ¿Acaso Brian estaba destinado a sufrir por su culpa de esa forma tan cruel?

-¡Por favor Señor, no lo permitas! - Pensaba con angustia.- Brian es bueno, es inocente de todo esto. Castígame a mí. Yo debo sufrir en su lugar. Si le salvas te entregaré mi vida a cambio.

 

Por su parte Roy alcanzó a su nieto cuando éste estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis. La fuerza de Brian hizo temblar la Tierra. Estaba acumulando cada vez más energía hasta transformarse en súper guerrero. Tuvo que placarlo para evitar que la descarga descontrolada de su fuerza destruyese varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Maldita sea Brian, contrólate! - Le pidió Roy sujetando como podía a su enfurecido nieto. -  
\- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecerme esto?- repetía una y otra vez. -  
-Nada, la vida a veces es injusta- respondió su interlocutor - pero esto sólo empeora las cosas. Podrías matar a mucha gente si descargas tu ira así, gente inocente. Debes contenerte, tienes una responsabilidad.  
\- Siempre es igual, tienes responsabilidades, tienes esto, lo otro, pero no tengo derecho a querer a nadie, ni a ver a mi padre. Ni a conocer a una chica a la que querer sin que sea mi propia hermana, ni a que no me insulten, ni a mis madres ni a mí.- Protestó amargamente. -  
\- Tus madres han tenido que soportar mucho, pero siempre les ha ayudado tener a la familia y apoyarse mutuamente y sobre todo tenerte a ti.- Le dijo su abuelo con firmeza y amabilidad a la vez. -No hagas que esto les sea imposible de soportar, Brian. Ya eres un hombre, compórtate como tal.  
\- Eso iba a hacer con Cindy, cuando pienso que ella y yo… y es mi propia hermana, ¡Dios! - Se lamentaba golpeando el suelo en el que había excavado un apreciable agujero. -  
-¿No haríais algo juntos… verdad? - Le preguntó Roy muy preocupado con esa posibilidad. -  
\- No, porque era menor y además quería conocerla mejor y poder salir con ella. Me gustaba, me gusta todavía, no puedo borrar eso de mi cabeza de repente, abuelo. - Contestó el desolado Brian calmándose a la par que su energía iba disminuyendo progresivamente. - ¡No puedo!  
\- Lo sé, hijo.- Convino afectuosamente Roy que le abrazó dejando que el chico se apretase a él llorando, dando así un desahogo más inocuo a su frustración. - Nadie te va a pedir que lo hagas. Sólo que trates de asimilarlo poco a poco. No tienes una novia, tienes una hermana. Ella también se ha quedado hundida nada más saberlo. Pero por el bien de su familia ha sabido encajarlo con gran entereza. Y es más joven que tú. ¡Vamos Brian! , eres un saiyan. ¡Compórtate! No eres el único en la familia que ha pasado por trances difíciles. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

 

El interpelado se dejó convencer poco a poco y accedió a volver con su abuelo. Entraron ambos y vieron las caras de ansiedad de todos, en especial de Kerria y Sam. También Beruche miraba a su marido y a su nieto con cara de angustia y aun restos de lágrimas, pero Roy las tranquilizó con su mirada. Llevaba a Brian pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El muchacho se acercó hasta Cindy y dijo aun agitado por su enfado pero controlándose.

\- Creo que tendré que aprender a quererte como a una hermana.  
-¡Brian!- lloraba ella tratando de abrazarle, pero él no se dejó. -Por favor, ¡perdóname!  
\- No me lo hagas más difícil,- le pidió él que se paró a pensar recordando un detalle. - ¿Por qué me dijiste que te apellidabas Jones?  
\- Es el apellido de mi madre- repuso ella. - Cuando se separó de mi padre decidí utilizarlo.- Explicó Cindy, mintiendo de común acuerdo con sus padres. -

 

En realidad no quería decir que se lo ocultó deliberadamente. La muchacha rezaba porque Brian no descubriese que ella había intentado matar a su madre. Nunca la perdonaría, y con toda la razón. Pero podía estar tranquila por eso. Ninguno de los presentes tenía la menor intención de comentárselo al muchacho jamás. Demasiado atormentado estaba ya. Así pues, la chica añadió.

\- Podemos empezar de nuevo, salir a dar una vuelta como dos hermanos.- Propuso nerviosa, aguardando la respuesta con ansiedad -¿qué me dices?..  
\- No, no puedo- se negó él - ¿No lo entiendes?, necesito tiempo. Mamá - se dirigió a Kerria que estaba muy apenada y le comentó con voz queda. - Quiero volverme enseguida a Bios y olvidarme de esto.

 

Kerria iba a replicarle algo pero no pudo hacerlo, sólo asentir y responder apesadumbrada.

\- Está bien hijo. Mañana mismo podrás volver con tus tíos.  
\- Cuando quieras y estés preparado, ven a vernos- le invitó Rebecca lo más amablemente que pudo muy castigada por su complejo de culpabilidad. - Serás bien recibido en nuestra casa y vosotras también - añadió a Kerria y Samantha. - Por mi parte, deseo intentar arreglar las cosas.  
\- Quizás sea tarde para eso- musitó Brian padre sombríamente, mirando a su mujer. -  
\- No lo es. El tiempo arregla las cosas- terció Beruche sujetando la barbilla de su desolado nieto con suavidad para decirle. – Brian cariño, ahora estás muy enfadado y herido, lo comprendo. Pero debes darte tiempo, a ti y a los demás. Aquí se han hecho cosas mal, por parte de todos, y lo que ha ocurrido es la consecuencia. Los que más habéis sufrido sin tener culpa de nada sois Cindy y tú.  
\- Es verdad- admitió Rebecca - yo debo pediros perdón por muchas cosas.  
\- Dejemos lo pasado atrás - intervino Sam - ya nos ha castigado bastante.  
\- Creo que debemos irnos, dejar descansar a los chicos,- propuso Brian padre. - Rebecca, Cindy, vámonos.

 

La chica se acercó a su hermanastro en un último intento.

\- Brian, ¿me llamarás? .Aunque sea dentro de algún tiempo.- Le pidió con un gesto de súplica en su semblante lloroso. -  
\- Te llamaré, lo prometo- le dijo él más conciliatoriamente acariciando su cara. – Pero no ahora, deberás esperar.

 

Cindy bajó la cabeza asintiendo despacio, no podía pedir más. Al menos él no la repudiaba. Aliviada en parte por ello se despidió de todos, uno por uno, al llegar hasta Kerria no pudo evitar llorar, ésta la abrazó.

-¡Lo siento! - Gemía sin poderse detener.- Perdóname, por favor… ¡lo siento mucho! Es por mi culpa…  
\- Todo se arreglará, vamos, todo está olvidado, pequeña - le susurró su también emocionada interlocutora con su mejor tinte de sinceridad. – Sé muy bien lo que ahora sientes. Porque una vez pasé por lo mismo que tú.  
-¿Y qué hiciste para superarlo?- Quiso saber la desgarrada joven.-  
-Seguir adelante y tratar de ser mejor persona.- Le sonrió ahora su contertulia.-

 

Entre lágrimas Cindy asintió dejando que esa mujer, a la que había intentado matar, le acariciase maternalmente la mejilla. Después fue suavemente llevada de su lado por sus padres, que se despidieron a su vez. Al salir, la muchacha estaba destrozada por el remordimiento y el dolor, pero su madre trató de animarla sentándose junto a ella.

\- Saldremos de esto cariño, juntos, tú, tu padre y yo. Volveremos a ser una familia. Te lo prometo.  
-¿De verdad?- inquirió Cindy levantando la cabeza y observando a su interlocutora entre lágrimas, aunque más esperanzada. -  
\- Si hija- afirmó Brian, declarando con más ilusión. - Tu madre y yo vamos a intentarlo otra vez, sin miedos ni rencores ni sospechas. Bastante de eso hemos tenido ya. Y aunque no será fácil, al menos pondremos todo de nuestra parte para hacerlo posible.

 

Cindy lloró apretada a su madre que le acarició el pelo con suavidad en tanto Brian arrancaba. El coche se perdió en las calles, rumbo a casa. En cuanto a Kerria, su compañera y sus padres tenían la dura tarea de recuperar al muchacho. Éste, algo más calmado, esperó unos días más, convencido por sus abuelos para permanecer en la Tierra. Cuando por fin volvió a Bios, allí, al cabo del tiempo, conoció a la chica que iba a ser su pareja y pudo, por fin, aceptar a Cindy como su hermana. Él mismo le escribió una Holo carta y volvieron a verse, llegando a ser, además de hermanastros, buenos amigos. Ella le contó que había conocido a un chico con el que salía y Brian, a su vez tras presentarle a su novia, le dijo que debía partir para cumplir una importante misión, la más importante de toda su vida, con otros compañeros, para poder salvar a todo el Cosmos de la amenaza definitiva para la misma existencia de todo lo creado…

 

-Vaya…esto es muy interesante.- Comentó una voz de procedencia desconocida cerrando un grueso libro de tapas color burdeos.- Y yo que creía que lo mío era complicado… Creo que después de lo que me averiguado podría hacer que esta historia fuera algo incluso más emocionante… Sí, recurriré a ese engendro, ja, ja, ja… Ya verás Brian, me has caído simpático. Y te comprendo mejor de lo que crees. Voy a darte la ocasión perfecta para demostrar a tu hermanita y a tu padre lo mucho que vales.

 

Y ya no se oyó nada más…al menos durante un tiempo, el autor de esa voz permaneció al margen del futuro devenir de los acontecimientos.


	30. El extraño viaje de Petz y Zafiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordando sus peripecias y las luchas que afrontaron para finalmente volver a estar juntos, Petz y Zafiro tendrán un viaje de novios de lo más curioso.

Dedicada con mucho cariño a dos buenos amigos. Aquí está mi promesa cumplida. Claudia, mi maravillosa y fiel lectora, gran fuente de ayuda e inspiración, por un corto espacio de tiempo el destino de nuestros universos se cruzó. Maren, espero que también mi futuro lector, que disfrutes de Mako-chan y su intervención en este relato.

No habían pasado muchos días desde que se celebrase la victoria sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Zafiro y Petz habían vuelto ya a Japón, ella decidida a reabrir la tienda de cosméticos que había estado llevando con sus hermanas y él, con una interesante oferta hecha por la agencia espacial europea que estaba muy interesada en sus conocimientos de ingeniería espacial del siglo XXX. Los dos echaban mucho de menos a sus amigos y familiares pero ya quedarían para verse de vez en cuando. Lo principal era comenzar una nueva vida como habían hecho todos los demás. El primer día de la reapertura de Otafukuya, Zafiro, que no tenía que incorporarse a su trabajo hasta la semana siguiente, acudió a ayudar a Petz.

-Cariño ¿dónde pongo estas cajas?,- inquirió él.- Pesan una tonelada.  
-Ten cuidado, hay van los frascos de perfume- le advirtió ella indicándole.- Déjalos en el almacén, en la esquina de la derecha.  
-Muy bien- asintió el interpelado moviendo un gran contingente de cajas que debían de pesar bastante como si de una pluma se tratara.-

 

Petz miraba orgullosa a su novio, desde luego seguía tan guapo como siempre. Pero además estaba mucho más fuerte. Recordaba todavía aquel momento tan maravilloso, cuando él retornó a su vida. Ella estaba a punto de comer con sus hermanas, Tom y Roy. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y el novio de Bertie se levantó a ver. Volvió dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

\- Es un vecino que dice que tienes algo que le pertenece. Lo olvidó hace tiempo. - Declaró con bien estudiada indiferencia dirigiéndose más concretamente a Petz que estaba retornando a la mesa con algunos platos. -  
-¿Qué podrá ser? Si hace poco que nos hemos mudado. Apenas conozco a nadie.- Inquirió ella sorprendida. Roy, impaciente, casi la empujó hasta la puerta sin darle tiempo a dejar lo que llevaba en las manos.- No lo entiendo, ahora mismo no caigo. – Insistía la desconcertada muchacha. – 

 

El chico la acompañó encogiéndose de hombros y tapándole adrede la visión. Llegado el momento convenientemente se apartó. Allí, de pie frente a Petz, aguardaba un hombre de pelo oscuro azulado y largo recogido en una coleta, llevaba una frondosa barba. En un primer instante la chica no supo quién podría ser hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él...

Los platos que llevaba cayeron al suelo y temblando, luchó por recuperar el habla.

\- Hola Petz.- Saludó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, añadiendo distendido, con sus emociones bien controladas a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía. - Vengo a por mí chaqueta, te la dejé hasta que volviera. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Zafiro- musitó ella dejando caer las lágrimas y moviendo la cabeza ¡Zafiro! - Exclamó abrazándose a él y rompiendo a llorar.- ¡No puedo creerlo, estabas muerto, esto es un milagro!  
-Lo es en verdad - convino él acariciándola el pelo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.- Gracias al Cielo y a Roy pude luchar para ayudar a salvar este mundo. Y ya no habrá nadie que nos separe jamás.  
\- Si – terció su amigo dominando a duras penas la emoción e intentando sonar divertido cuando declaró. –Está visto que en el Cielo últimamente admiten a cualquiera.

 

Aunque Petz apenas si llegó a oír aquello, sus piernas le fallaban, sentía que la vista se le nublaba. Aquella impresión había sido demasiado fuerte, era como si su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho y ella jadeó intentando respirar. Eso llegó a preocupar a ambos muchachos. Por suerte Zafiro la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos impidiéndola caer y finalmente la chica se recobró. Había estado a punto de desmayarse. Roy optó por dejarles unos momentos a solas en tanto volvía al comedor simulando que no pasaba nada. Incluso llegó a decir a los demás con gesto alocado como antaño.

-¡Le he tirado los platos a Petz sin querer! - Aquello provocó las risas y movimientos de cabeza de los otros comensales, que distraídos por su amigo, ni sospechaban la escena que estaba produciéndose a pocos metros, salvo Kalie que simplemente sonrió en tanto Roy agregaba. – ¡Espero que tengáis también de plástico!

 

Pero la mayor de las hermanas entre tanto acariciaba el rostro de su amado, aún no podía creer lo que veía. Sin embargo se forzó a hacerlo dado que él estaba allí, con una camisa muy parecida a cuando le viera por última vez y desde luego bastante más fuerte. Y lo más importante con la misma mirada y sonrisa que recordaba y que aquel muchacho no dejaba de brindarle.

-¡Dios mío! - Sollozó Petz en cuanto hubo recuperado un poco el tono de voz. Incluso pudo empezar a amonestarle con cariño y euforia, acariciando de nuevo el rostro del chico y sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Cómo estás! ¡Menuda barba te has dejado! ¡Y ese pelo tan largo! ¿Es que no había maquinillas de afeitar ni tijeras en el Cielo?  
\- Imaginé que no te gustaría mi nuevo look - sonrió él, agregando divertido. - Pero me hice la promesa de no afeitarme ni córtame el pelo hasta no derrotar al enemigo y estar de vuelta junto a ti. Además - remachó risueño- quería saber si me reconocerías.  
-¡Siempre reconoceré la mirada de tus ojos! ¡Así has vivido desde entonces en mi corazón! – Puedo balbucir ella sin poder parar de llorar.- 

 

Zafiro volvió a abrazarla como si temiera perderla cuando la soltase. Un buen rato más estuvieron así. Finalmente, al cabo de unos momentos, una Petz retornando aun con lágrimas en las mejillas pero con una gran sonrisa iluminando su semblante, pudo decir a sus atónitas hermanas, con grandes esfuerzos para contener la emoción.

-Tengo que poner un plato más. Tenemos otro invitado.

 

Las otras asintieron, aunque no tenían ni idea, (a excepción de Karaberasu) de quién podría ser. Y cuando aquel hombre de largo pelo y frondosa barba entró dando las buenas tardes por unos instantes siguieron sin saberlo. Hasta que en un destello de comprensión vieron como su hermana mayor le daba la mano y se sentaba junto a él. Tanto Bertie como Cooan se levantaron de la mesa como resortes, tirando también algunos platos y vasos al desplazar el mantel, abriendo la boca con un gesto de sorpresa y emoción. Todos parecieron estar congelados en el tiempo. Fue entonces Karaberasu la que rompió esa especie de hechizo, diciendo con un tono dulce y lleno de ternura.

-Bienvenido a casa, Zafiro.

 

Las chicas también volvieron a llorar. Roy, emocionado como el resto, miró a un también atónito Tom. Éste supo quién era el recién llegado puesto que Cooan le había contado su historia y la de Petz alguna que otra vez. Entonces y para restar tensión del ambiente, Roy intervino con tono distendido.

-¡Zafiro tío!, mira la que has liado, te has cargado los platos, ¡a ver como cenamos ahora!

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas en tanto el recién llegado se limitaba a sonreír. Petz se rio entre las lágrimas en tanto le abrazaba. ¡Aquello valía por mil vajillas! Y platos tenían de sobra. ¡Pero ella había recuperado la mitad de su alma, de su vida, que le faltaba! No podía pensar, ni sabía que decir. Lo mejor era seguir la celebración y quiso ir a por la cena. Pero tanto Cooan como Beruche la detuvieron. Ellas se encargarían de todo mientras Petz se sentaba junto a su chico. Por fin las dos hermanas pequeñas sirvieron y se sentaron a cenar. Las chicas apenas tenían apetito por la emoción. Lo mismo le sucedía al todavía perplejo Tom. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Roy y Zafiro que devoraron de forma increíble todo lo que les ponían por delante. Sólo pedían repetir una y otra vez ante las caras atónitas de los demás.

-No nogs migeifs afí.- Consiguió farfullar Roy mientras masticaba, tragó y pudo añadir de forma más inteligible. - Ahora que sé que pertenezco a la raza de los guerreros del espacio, comprendo por qué tengo tanta hambre.  
-Sí,- secundó Zafiro con mejores maneras explicando con tranquilidad. - Además, después de estar muertos, no sabéis el hambre que se tiene al resucitar y luchar.

 

Los demás escuchaban curiosos como los dos chicos les contaron parte de sus peripecias en el Cielo. Tom y las chicas hicieron lo propio con sus aventuras. La única que no habló fue Karaberasu. Zafiro también se percató de su avanzado estado, en un momento tras la cena y a solas con Petz, se lo comentó.

\- No sabía que Karaberasu estuviera embarazada ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Es que se ha casado? - Zafiro se sorprendió pues la cara de Petz estaba ahora triste, ella le explicó lo sucedido.- ¡Canallas! - se enfureció el chico añadiendo con indignación. - ¡Si hubiera podido atrapar al que lo hizo!  
\- Fue ella misma la que acabó con su violador. Pero aunque trata de disimularlo, ahora está asustada y perdida, ¡por favor! , no le comentes nada. Kalie no desea ensombrecer nuestros reencuentros. Lo sé, y si nos centramos en ella lo pasará muy mal.- Le pidió su interlocutora con gesto apenado. -  
\- Muy bien- acordó su interlocutor relajando su semblante - descuida.

 

La cena prosiguió y tras una maravillosa velada, los chicos se despidieron. Petz salió a darle un beso a Zafiro.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo me afeitaré.- Le prometió risueñamente él.- Y nos veremos otra vez. Ahora me llevo puesta la chaqueta.- Bromeó.-

 

Ella no fue capaz de articular palabra, tal era la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento. Solamente asintió sonriendo de forma amplia y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera un sueño. Le abrazó con fuerza. El chico pareció entender aquello e hizo lo propio. Al separarse finalmente él mirándola con ternura, declaró.

-Ahora será de verdad. Estaremos juntos. Y comenzaremos de nuevo…como debió de ser entonces…

 

La muchacha solo pudo sonreír de forma luminosa. Finalmente el joven se marchó con Roy. Por supuesto que, al día siguiente se vieron. No obstante Petz estaba desolada por la marcha de su hermana. Zafiro enseguida la confortó, tras abrazarla, ambos se sentaron en el sofá del salón de ella. Su interlocutor le dijo con tono cariñoso, que trataba también de animarla.

-Por lo que me has contado tu hermana ha debido de sufrir mucho. Necesitará su espacio, su tiempo para asimilar todo eso. Pero estoy convencido de que volverá. Cosas más difíciles han sucedido. Mírame. Yo estuve muerto y ahora estoy aquí, contigo.  
-Cada vez que lo pienso no puedo evitar creer que es un sueño. Que me despertaré de un momento a otro.- Pudo sollozar su interlocutora.- Y a veces no sé si, cuando abra los ojos, estaré en la corte de tu padre o en casa de los míos. O sencillamente aquí, sola con mis hermanas.

El chico movió la cabeza y sonrió. Declarando a su vez.

-Cuando estuve en el Cielo, y me explicaron lo ocurrido tampoco pude creerlo. Luego me dijeron que podría tener la oportunidad de volver. Retornar al mundo de los vivos y ayudar a enmendar el daño que causamos. Entonces no lo dudé. Allí también volví a ver a mi hermano. Pasamos todo ese tiempo los dos juntos, como amigos, junto a Roy, Ail y Nephrite. Nos conjuntamos como en un gran equipo. Pero sobre todo, formamos un grupo lleno de camaradería. Todos deseábamos derrotar al mal. Pusimos nuestra alma en ello. Aunque mentiría si no dijese que nuestros motivos eran también egoístas. ¡Por mi parte deseaba tanto volver a tu lado!… sé lo que te hice sufrir. Ojalá puedas perdonarme por ello.

 

La conmovida chica le tapó los labios con un dedo. Pero él se liberó suavemente para agregar.

-Si Petz, lo siento muchísimo. Imagino como debiste de penar. Pero eres una mujer muy fuerte. Siempre lo has sido. Desde que erais niñas has velado por tus hermanas. Nunca protestaste por tu destino.  
-¡Oh, sí que lo hice! – Admitió ella emocionada a su vez.- Lloraba a solas en mi habitación, cuando las demás no podían escucharme. Llamaba a mi madre. Pero ella no estaba. Y la última vez que fui a visitarla a casa. Gracias a ti. Casi escapándome de mis hermanas…la encontré medio loca. Apenas sí me conoció. No quise decirlas nada. Solo Kalie lo descubrió...- Musitó visiblemente consternada en tanto le caían las lágrimas.-

 

Recordaba ahora no sin pesar, aquella fatídica vez que retornó brevemente a casa. Tenía muchos deseos de ver a su madre. Lo malo era que las cuatro no podían ausentarse a la vez. Petzite, siendo la mayor, fue asimismo la encargada de pedir permiso a la camarera mayor, Esmeralda. La joven estaba sentada en un butacón de la sala de espera que custodiaba el camino hacia las dependencias de la reina. De modo protocolario y casi sumiso, la mayor de las Ayakashi hizo una leve reverencia y pudo hablar.

-Disculpad, Lady Esmeralda. Quisiera hablar con vos un momento, si me lo permitís.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Petzite?- Quiso saber ésta, observándola con esos penetrantes ojos avellana que tenía.-  
-Veréis. Me han llegado noticias de mi madre. No está bien de salud y quisiera ir a verla.

 

Su interlocutora la observó con gesto muy atento y enseguida respondió algo apurada.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que vayáis todas. Os debéis al servicio de la soberana…  
-Sería yo la única que fuese.- Le comentó la joven.- Mis hermanas quedarían aquí. Por favor, Señora.- Imploró con tono angustiado.- Hace años que no la vemos. Y nuestro padre desapareció hace tiempo. Solo nos tiene a nosotras. Al menos he de saber cómo se encuentra.  
-No sé. No estoy segura de que lo aprueben en la corte. Además, estáis sujetas a la jurisdicción del hijo del marqués de Crimson. No puedo darte permiso sin hablarlo con él…-Musitó de mala gana.-

 

Petzite se sentía desfallecer. Su amo Rubeus no le daría ese permiso. Al menos desde que ella no se recatara en mirarle de esa forma despectiva, tras lo que descubrió que había entre Calaverite y él. Pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a suplicarle. Temblaba solo de pensar en qué podría pedirla a cambio. Sin embargo una voz de hombre la sacó entonces de esos pensamientos tan inquietantes. Enseguida la reconoció. Tanto ella como Esmeralda hicieron una inclinación. Era el infante Zafiro que, con una media sonrisa, declaró dirigiéndose a Petzite.

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Rubeus. Y se lo diré a mi madre. No habrá problema. Puedes ir bajo mi responsabilidad.

La chica apenas pudo sino despegar los labios para musitar.

-Muchísimas gracias Alteza, no sé cómo agradecéroslo.

El muchacho sonrió, aunque con un deje de amargura para replicar.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes. Mi madre está enferma, mi hermano en esa condenada misión diplomática en la Tierra. Mi padre tan ocupado con los asuntos del reino que apenas sí hablamos. Conozco perfectamente qué es estar solo. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿No es así Esmeralda?  
-Sí. - Pudo susurrar ésta asintiendo despacio y bajando la vista.- Lo sé muy bien.

 

Y Petzite pudo sonreír contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tras solicitar permiso para retirarse tuvo el tiempo justo para ver a su hermana Calaverite e informarla. Ésta se enfadó bastante y no pudo dejar de reprocharla.

-¡Claro! Así que eres tú la única que tiene derecho a ver a nuestra madre.  
-Escúchame. No era posible hacer otra cosa. No podemos ir las cuatro. Ni tan siquiera dos. Y yo soy la mayor…  
-¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! – Estalló su interlocutora.- Ya estoy harta. Eres la mayor…cuando te conviene. Pero para trabajar todas somos iguales…  
-¡Si no te gusta haber sido tú la que hubiera ido a pedírselo a Lady Esmeralda! - Se enojó su hermana a su vez.- También yo estoy harta de ver tus devaneos con Rubeus. ¡Y de que vayas a tu aire continuamente!

 

Su contertulia no replicó, simplemente frunció el ceño, la miró con enfado y se alejó. Petzite suspiró. No tenía tiempo para ir tras de ella y solucionar aquello. Por el contrario, aprovechó a hacer un mínimo equipaje y salir deprisa para tomar un transporte. El viaje duró varias horas. De camino tenía una mezcla de ansiedad, alegría y preocupación. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo estaría su madre. Pero las noticias no parecían muy halagüeñas. Al fin llegó a su casa. Unas droidas de servicio la abrieron. Pasó preguntando con tono dubitativo.

-¿Mamá?... Soy Petzite… ¿Estás aquí?...

 

Entonces una figura bastante demacrada y con el cabello lacio salió de una habitación. Para su horror la chica pudo reconocer a su madre. Ésta venía casi trastabillándose y al ver a la joven se detuvo en seco, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Tú… eres…  
-Soy Petzite, mamá.- Replicó la chica tratando pese a aquella impresión de sonreír.-  
-¡Eres una de ellos! - Exclamó la mujer.- Apártate de mí, ¡no eres mi hija!  
-Pero mamá.- Contestó la asustada muchacha.- Soy yo…he venido a verte.

 

Pero aquella enloquecida mujer movía la cabeza con un rictus de temor y casi desesperación, musitando de forma inconexa…

-Todos corrompidos. ¡La Luna Negra!…mis hijas, mis niñas… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?..- Chilló ahora.-  
-¡Pero mamá! - Pudo sollozar Petzite realmente impactada por aquella dantesca escena.-

 

Aunque esa mujer pareció reaccionar mirándola entonces con otra expresión, lloraba ahora y se lanzó a abrazar a la asustada chica.

-Petzite cariño… no dejes que te capturen a ti también. No les creas…  
-¿Capturarme? ¿Quién?.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Sabes algo de él?- Inquirió la muchacha que estaba totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-  
-¿Papá?- Gimió nuevamente su madre, que agregó con tono desvalido y lloroso.- Abuela…cuéntame más cosas de la Tierra…Esos atardeceres hermosos en casa de tus abuelos…quisiera ir allí.

 

La muchacha no podía evitar llorar viendo el lamentable estado de su pobre madre. Por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla ya de esas ensoñaciones que la poseían. Finalmente se marchó, musitando entre sollozos.

-Adiós, mamá…

 

Recordó al volver, como su hermana Calaverite parecía estar de mejor talante cuando la interrogó.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal está mamá?..

 

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Petzite no pudo evitar derrumbarse al oír esa pregunta y romper a llorar ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de su hermana.

-¡Petzite! – Pudo exclamar con visible inquietud.- ¿Qué ha pasado?....

 

Tras una seria pugna por dominarse la interpelada le contó lo sucedido. Calaverite tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas. Entonces la mayor le ordenó recobrando su tono más serio y autoritario.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Bertierite y a Kermesite. Que al menos ellas recuerden a mamá tal y como fue. 

 

Y por una vez, su interlocutora asintió despacio conviniendo en eso sin poner ni un solo pero. Ahora pensaba en ello en tanto se lo refería a Zafiro, sin poder evitar emocionarse…

-Vosotras perdisteis a vuestra familia. Mi hermano y yo a la nuestra. En general todos pagamos un precio muy alto. Pero ahora, finalmente ha llegado el momento de ser felices.- Aseveró comprensivamente el joven tomándola de las manos con afecto para sentenciar.- Y yo me aseguraré de que tú lo seas. Mi amor.

 

Eso la hizo sonreír una vez más. El solícito muchacho incluso le enjugó las lágrimas con evidente cariño. Después, al poco tiempo todos se reunieron en esa gran fiesta para celebrar la victoria sobre los demonios. Tuvieron la grata sorpresa de que Diamante regresó, y acompañado por Esmeralda. Los hermanos se abrazaron con gran alegría tras el reencuentro. Luego los miembros del grupo charlaron en un aparte formando corrillos. El animado Roy se acercó dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro al recién llegado ante la sonrisa de Zafiro.

-¡Principito! ¿Qué te cuentas, hombre?...  
-No me puedo quejar, me alegro mucho de haber vuelto.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que nos habríamos librado de ti por una buena temporada! - Sonrió Roy, añadiendo, ya más en serio.- Me alegro mucho amigo, veo que conseguiste tu propósito.

 

El aludido asintió, Zafiro estaba también visiblemente contento por su hermano y por Esmeralda. Aunque no pudo decir nada puesto que Roy se adelantó una vez más, esta vez dirigiéndose a él.

-Supongo que ya habrás puesto en práctica los consejos que te di con Petz.  
-¿Consejos?- Se sorprendió Diamante mirando alternativamente a su azorado hermano menor y a su amigo.- ¿Qué clase de consejos?..  
-Mira, los mismos que te voy a dar a ti para que practiques con esa tía tan buena que te has traído.- Se rio su contertulio.-  
-Solo espero poder amarla tanto como ella me quiere y me quiso a mí.- Suspiró ahora el príncipe de Némesis en un tono extrañamente serio y melancólico en él.-

 

Sus amigos le observaron con extrañeza e inquietud, pero Zafiro, al fijarse en su hermano mayor y mirar hacia el resto, se percató de que él estaba observando a Usagi. En fin, a la futura reina del Neo Cristal Tokio. Que, como de costumbre, estaba peleándose con su amiga Rei ante las miradas entre divertidas y envaradas del resto.

-Debes olvidar del todo aquello. Ya pasó.- Le aconsejó.- Ahora Esmeralda y tú tenéis una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…  
-Lo sé.- Convino éste con tono suave.- Pienso en ello de continuo.  
-¡Oíd tíos!- Terció el inefable Roy, al percatarse de qué iba aquello.- Algo creo recordar que me contaste en el Rincón. Mira, ¿me vas a decir que estabas colado por Usagi? ¡Venga ya! Bueno, no digo que no sea una chica estupenda. Es muy cachonda, ¡si vieras cómo nos lo pasamos en mi apartamento los dos!…

 

Ahora fueron los hermanos quienes miraron a su interlocutor totalmente pasmados. No obstante el aludido se apresuró a matizar con un gesto ondulatorio de ambas manos que demandaba calma y atención.

-¡No, no, no es nada de eso que podáis estar pensado! Me refiero a cuando la conocí a ella, a Ami y a Rei. Fue al poco de que me liberaran de Armagedón. Estuvimos todos en mi piso. Con Bertie y Connie, claro. Y recuerdo que les puse unos videos de lucha libre. Estuve haciendo el ganso con Usagi, imitábamos las poses de algunos luchadores. Nada más. ¡Es una tía muy divertida! Pero lo cierto es que no te veo con ella…  
-Yo estaba enamorado de la reina Serenity, hay una gran diferencia.- Suspiró el príncipe.- Al menos en apariencia.

 

Aunque ahora su amigo Roy replicó con un tono más serio e incluso lleno de respeto, cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro de Diamante y declaró.

-Mira amigo mío, a veces las cosas son como son. Ya lo hablamos en el Rincón. ¿Recuerdas?- El aludido asintió despacio y su interlocutor prosiguió.- No le des más vueltas a la cabeza. Ella es feliz con Mamoru. ¡Aunque a veces el tío sea algo palizas con sus sermones! - Bromeó arrancando la sonrisa a los hermanos y prosiguió ya más en serio.- Tú la amaste, pero ella quiere a otro. En estos casos solo nos queda quitarnos de en medio con dignidad. -Sentenció para agregar de modo conciliador y afectuoso.- Y debo admitir que tu salida fue más que digna. ¡Moriste por salvarla! Dejaste el listón muy alto.  
-Sí, Roy tiene razón, hermano.- Convino Zafiro.- Debes dejarlo estar.  
-No es solamente eso, es que sabéis lo mal que me siento por haberme comportado así.- Se lamentó el joven.-  
-Lo que pasa es que fuiste demasiado lanzado.- Terció su amigo añadiendo casi de modo jocoso.- Y mira quién te lo dice. Pero a lo mejor, si hubieras tratado de conquistarla con flores y bombones, en lugar de abalanzarte, ¿quién sabe?...

 

Aunque el gesto de su interlocutor no parecía animarse con ese comentario, más bien al contrario. Roy maldijo su torpeza, sin embargo el príncipe sonrió ahora de modo débil para admitir.

-Sí, ya me dijiste eso en el Rincón. ¡Fui un estúpido arrogante y zafio! - Se inculpó.- Tienes toda la razón. Quise ganar por la fuerza lo que debe darse libremente.  
-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.- Le pidió su hermano, alegando.- Además, estabas sometido al influjo del cristal negro y del mal, como el resto de nosotros.  
-Sin embargo tú fuiste capaz de verlo y me advertiste, y yo no te creí.- Replicó su interlocutor.- No lo hice hasta el final. Tuve que perderte antes y después morir para darme cuenta, ¡qué necio fui!  
-Ella te lo perdonó en el momento de tu muerte. Y tú lo sabes muy bien.- Repuso conciliatoriamente Roy.-Ahora todo eso pasó. Es una nueva vida, amigo.  
-Es verdad.- Añadió Zafiro, alentando a su hermano.- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. No la desaproveches con esos malos recuerdos.  
-Tenéis razón.- Afirmó Diamante, que no obstante, comentó.- Es que cuando la miro… no sé. Pese a que ahora se comporta de esta manera tan infantil a veces, en el fondo no puedo dejar de ver a la reina que hay en ella.

 

Sin embargo fue Roy quien, tras observar un poco a la aludida comentó con más seriedad y tintes reflexivos de los suyos habituales.

-Lo sé, compañero, lo sé. Y tienes razón, las apariencias engañan. También yo he podido observarla en algunas ocasiones cuando ella no estaba pendiente de mí y lo he visto. Sobre todo tras aprender algunas de las técnicas que los maestros Son Goku y Piccolo nos enseñaron. Aunque trate de disimularlo no es una chica corriente. Ella quiere dar esa apariencia, no sé por qué. Sin embargo, en sus ojos tiene una enorme fuerza y una grandísima sabiduría. Es más, posee un gran poder interior. Y comprendo perfectamente lo que pudo atraerte tanto. Hay algo ahí, en ella, que no desea manifestar. ¡Una enorme!… no sé cómo explicarlo, grandeza quizás. Pero tu hermano tiene razón. Vive tu vida desde ahora… ¡disfrútala! Lo pasado, pasado está…  
-Sí, con todo lo que has luchado para volver y rescatar a Esmeralda lo justo es que pienses en cómo ser feliz a su lado.- Añadió Zafiro.- Usagi, Serenity o quién quiera que sea ella ahora, tiene su propia vida y su destino…  
-Sí, es verdad.- Pudo sonreír Diamante que asintió más animadamente.- Muchas gracias amigos. Os prometo que me esforzaré por hacer feliz a Esmeralda. La pobre lo merece.

 

Y tras palmearle de nuevo en la espalda Roy se alejó otra vez con su gesto cordial y lleno de ganas de divertirse, se dirigió a Tom y juntos comenzaron a cantar en el karaoke para solaz del resto…

 

Petz por su parte pensaba en ese momento también. Su novio de ahora había cambiado mucho y hasta la sacó a bailar una de las canciones que Roy y Tom cantaban…recordaba al entonces novio de Bertie, montando aquello, con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

 

-¡Ey!, vamos a darle duro a Roxy Music, Tommy.- Exclamaba Roy.-

 

Y añadió dirigiéndose a la guerrera Júpiter que le miraba divertida y riéndose como el resto cuando ese alocado chico la pidió.

\- ¡Oye Makoto-chan o cómo sea! ¿Podrías lanzar unos supremos truenos con el estribillo?...y ¡Tú Paleto de Kansas, deja de meterle mano a Connie y ocúpate la guitarra!…

 

Dicho y hecho, cuando Tom y Cooan dejaron de ponerse colorados entre las risas del resto y estuvieron prestos, Roy le comentó jocosamente a una risueña Bertie…

-Ya verás cubito, ésta es muy buena… ¡Brian Ferry!.. -Y sin esperar réplica aquel tarambana se ocupó por fin de cantar…un par de tonadas de ese cantante y su grupo que parecían dedicada un poco a todos.-

Puedo sentir en el tiempo  
No hay forma de saber  
Hojas caídas en la noche  
¿Quién puede decir de dónde han estado soplando?

Tan libre como el viento  
Y aprendiendo lleno de esperanza  
Porqué en el mar la marea  
No tiene forma de volverse

Más que esto… no hay nada  
Más que esto… cuéntame una cosa  
Más que esto… no hay nada

Fue divertido por un rato  
No había forma de saberlo  
Como un sueño en la noche  
¿Quién puede decir a dónde vamos?

No hay preocupación en el mundo  
Puede que esté aprendiendo  
Porqué la marea del mar  
No tiene forma de volver

Más que esto… no hay nada  
Más que esto… cuéntame una cosa  
Más que esto… no hay nada

(More than this Roxy Music, crédito al autor)

 

Y mientras las chicas coreaban el estribillo, Roy se aproximaba a Bertie en tanto cantaba haciéndola sonreír. Tom tocaba la guitarra, cerca de Cooan. Haruka le secundaba junto a Michiru que, en esta ocasión, había dejado su característico violín por un sintetizador. Entonces Zafiro tomó a Petz de un brazo y le pidió sonriente.

-¿Bailamos?...

 

La atónita y agradablemente sorprendida joven se dejó llevar. Aceptó desde luego y su pareja la tomó entre sus brazos para bailar al ritmo de aquello. Giraron y giraron divertidos y también con una gran dosis de romanticismo y felicidad. Incluso él levitó elevándola un poco en el aire. La muchacha no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante, junto al amor de su vida, sus hermanas y sus amigos en ésta nueva vida. De hechos algunos como Diamante y Esmeralda, bailaban al igual que ellos. Nephrite, asentía alabando el buen gusto de los intérpretes y sacando a bailar a una ruborizada Makoto. Ail y Ann, portando ella en brazos a su bebé, les miraban sonrientes. Las guerreras y Mamoru con los gatos se sentaban juntos relajados y escuchando con deleite aquella canción que daba la impresión de tener algo de mágico. Realmente parecía como si todo transcurriera más despacio. Como si las inquietudes y preocupaciones hubiesen desaparecido, al menos por unos momentos. En aquel atardecer, con esa suave brisa meciendo las cabellos de todos. Lo único que faltaba para que la dicha fuera completa era la presencia de Kalie. Y así pasó aquella maravillosa fiesta. Petz y Zafiro se fueron al apartamento de las chicas, en el que ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Y el joven se ocupó de entrarla en brazos y besarla el cuello en tanto se dirigían al dormitorio. Ella se dejó hacer, devolviendo cuantos besos y caricias podía. Lentamente él le fue bajando uno de los tirantes del vestido. Ya desprovistos de la ropa se entregaron el uno al otro…

 

Aquella fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, recordaba Petz. Al poco ambos retornaron a Japón. Ahora, en la tienda, observaba a su pareja colocando el género sin asomo de cansancio. El joven debió de darse cuenta porque sonrió comentando con desenfado.

-Después de los entrenamientos que tuvimos que soportar en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, esto no es nada.   
-Supongo que no.- Sonrió la joven que miró su reloj de pulsera, para comentar.- Ya van a ser las doce.  
-¿Por qué no subes a casa y preparas algo de comer?- Le sugirió el chico.- Yo puedo colocar todo esto enseguida.

 

Y para subrayar aquello levantó otros dos grandes paquetes como si fueran plumas y los elevó sobre su cabeza colocándolos sobre unos estantes. Al poco se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se limpió con una toalla. Lo cierto es que Petz no se cansaba de mirar ese torso que su pareja había desarrollado tanto… las gotas de sudor caían perlando el pecho y el abdomen de su novio y eso hacía que la chica perdiera la noción del tiempo. Apenas si pudo volver a la realidad y musitar.

-Sí, es verdad. Mejor será que suba para ir haciendo la comida.

 

Se acercó al muchacho y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, no obstante cuando se giraba para marcharse sintió la mano de él posándose en su trasero. Eso la hizo ponerse colorada.

-¡Zafiro!- Pudo balbucear con bastante dosis de vergüenza. – Nos pueden ver…  
-Es un saludo que Roy me enseñó. Para cuando tuviese novia, claro.- Se apresuró a matizar algo azorado. – Bueno, pero no vayas a pensar que… ¡Vamos que él y yo no!, que nosotros, ¡nada!…

 

Petz volvió a mirarle y movió la cabeza aunque con una expresión divertida. Subió entonces a casa. Tenía mucho que hacer pero se sentía muy feliz. Igual que al poco de comenzar con su nueva vida. La unión con sus hermanas y la amistad con las guerreras supusieron mucho para ella. Quedaban en bastantes ocasiones para salir e intercambiarse confidencias. E incluso para pasar una velada tranquila tomando algo. A su memoria acudió una de esas tardes en la que su amiga Makoto vino al apartamento que por entonces compartía con sus hermanas. Fue ella misma la que salió a abrir dado que la aguardaba.

-Buenas tardes. - Saludó la sailor en su identidad civil, cuando se abrió la puerta.-  
-Pasa, por favor.- Le pidió Petz.-

 

Su invitada entró. Apenas acompañó a su anfitriona hasta el salón saludó a Karaberasu que estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir. Al ver a la recién llegada enseguida la saludó con jovialidad.

-¡Hola Mako-chan!…  
-Hola Kalie-chan.- Sonrió la aludida.- ¿Vas a salir a ver a Mina-chan?  
-Sí, quedamos para ir de tiendas. -Le respondió su interlocutora, quién a su vez quiso saber.- ¿Has venido a sacar por ahí a la carca de mi hermana?

 

Petz ya fruncía el ceño, aunque en esta ocasión no dijo nada, fue Makoto quien, tras reírse un poco de aquella ocurrencia, negó con la cabeza y replicó.

-No, vamos a hacer una tarta especial. La favorita de tu hermana. De nata con fresas.  
-¡Oye! Eso suena muy bien. Dejadnos probar algo al resto. - Pidió Karaberasu.-   
\- A ti no te voy a dejar ni el molde para el bizcocho.- La amenazó teatral aunque jovialmente Petz.-

Su hermana la sacó la lengua, se rio y se levantó directa para salir.

-Que os divirtáis con el postre.- Comentó con su característico desenfado.-  
-Saluda a Minako.- Le pidió Petz a lo que Kalie asintió.-  
-Hasta luego Makoto, hermanita.- Repuso saliendo del apartamento.-

 

Las dos amigas se miraron divertidas. ¡Desde luego Karaberasu era así! Buena chica pero a veces según Petz, no había quién la aguantase. Aunque fue su invitada la que le comentó.

-¿No están tus otras hermanas?  
-No, se fueron a estudiar a la biblioteca.- Le respondió su interlocutora.- Se están preparando a conciencia para los exámenes. Quieren aprobar el segundo curso de magisterio y pedir una beca para estudiar fuera.  
-Eso está muy bien.- Convino Makoto.- ¡Ojalá que lo logren!  
-Me alegraría mucho por ellas.- Admitió Petz, que dejó eso de lado y guió a su amiga hasta la cocina.- Bueno, henos aquí…

 

No tardaron en proveerse con delantales y otros útiles para comenzar su tarea. Makoto entonces le explicó a su anfitriona…

-Esta tarta está riquísima, veras. Es sencilla de hacer y está buenísima. Te lo resumo: unas bases de bizcocho genovés con su almíbar, nata montada, mermelada de fresas, fresas para la superficie y más nata. ¿Eras tú a la que le encantaba la nata, verdad? ¿O era a Bertie?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-No, es a mí.- Sonrió Petz.- A mi hermana Bertie le gusta más el chocolate. Es a Cooan a la que le encantan las fresas.  
-¡Pues entonces seréis ella y tú las que más disfrutéis de la tarta! - Se rio Makoto.-  
-No te inquietes por eso, seguro que Bertie y Kalie harán un esfuerzo.- Rio también su interlocutora, que quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Y a las chicas? ¿Cuál es su preferida?  
-Esas se comen todos los dulces que les pongan por delante.- Se sonrió su amiga afirmando.- En especial Usagi. Siempre tengo que hacer más de una tarta cuando ella anda cerca. ¡No veas como se pone!..  
-Pues tiene suerte, al parecer no le engordan nada.- Afirmó su contertulia.- Yo ya voy teniendo edad suficiente como para pensar en cuidarme un poco.- Remachó casi lamentándose por ello.-  
-Bueno, tampoco creas que yo como mucho dulce. Casi disfruto más haciendo cosas para mis amigos. Como esta tarta. Eso sí, para hacerla tenemos que tener ganas de disfrutar en la cocina porque, no te voy a engañar, prepararla lleva su tiempo.- Declaró la muchacha.- (Datos extraídos de esta página http://www.thermorecetas.com/tarta-de-nata-y-fresas/)   
-A mí me encanta pasarme horas en la cocina. Me relaja mucho. Y más si es para hacer algo tan bueno.- Afirmó Petz.-   
-Pues manos a la obra entonces.- La arengó Makoto con entusiasmo.-

 

La sailor fue instruyendo a su amiga en lo referente a los ingredientes y su preparación. Entre tanto fueron charlando de cosas cotidianas, volviendo a veces a evocar momentos del pasado.

-Recuerdo aquella vez cuando entrasteis en la tienda esa de joyas en la que nos infiltramos.- Se reía Petz.-   
-Sí, Mina-chan y yo tuvimos una discusión ese día.- Recordaba Makoto a su vez.- Pero lo tuyo casi fue peor. Cuando despotricaste contra el amor y los hombres.  
-Me pillasteis en un mal día.- Admitió su interlocutora algo azorada con esos malos recuerdos, suspiró para sentenciar.- Aunque cuando trabajaba para la Luna Negra todos los días eran muy parecidos a ese.  
-Supongo que era muy duro estar lejos de casa…- Afirmó su amiga solidariamente.-  
-Echaba de menos mi mundo, a mis padres y, no te voy a mentir ahora Mako-chan. Sobre todo estaba muy amargada por mi amor imposible. Para mí, amar a Zafiro era tan inalcanzable que quise renegar de todo sentimiento parecido con nadie más. Viendo además como era Rubeus llegué a odiar de verdad a los hombres.- Se lamentó su contertulia.-

 

Llegó a confesarle incluso las burlas de su antiguo jefe, cuando salía el tema. Una vez, estando en la nave, en presencia de sus propias hermanas, antes precisamente de partir a esa misión, Rubeus comentaba.

-Si tenemos éxito en nuestra misión el príncipe Diamante nos recompensará. Volveremos a Némesis cargados de honores.  
-Y con el deber cumplido.- Observó Petz.- Que es lo más importante.  
-Así es. ¡Y Petzite podrá ir a abrazarse al infante Zafiro! - Se rio Calaverite.-   
-Lo tendrá difícil.- Se burló entonces su jefe cruzándose de brazos para comentar.- Zafiro le tiene demasiado amor a su hermano. Tanto que nunca le he visto en compañía femenina. No sé, ese chico me preocupa. ¡Tendré que llevarle por ahí cuando volvamos! ¡Ja, ja! A ver si le espabila alguna mujer…o un hombre…porque, vete tú a saber… ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

En esta ocasión hasta Calaverite guardó un apurado silencio. Miró a su hermana mayor incluso con lástima e inquietud. Petzite apretó los dientes llena de furia al escuchar eso, pero tuvo que tragarse su contrariedad y no decir nada. Las dos pequeñas cruzaron a su vez miradas de apuro entre sí pero permanecieron al margen de aquella cuestión.

-Bueno, no quiero decir que eso sea condenable.- Añadió Rubeus que parecía regocijarse con la expresión de su subordinada.- Cada cual tiene sus gustos y si alguien prefiere compañía de su propio sexo…pues allá él o ella. Aunque para mí eso sería impensable, ja, ja, ja…

 

Y guiñó un ojo sin saber exactamente a cuál de ellas lo hacía. Aunque Kermesite enseguida sonrió ruborizándose, Bertierite le dedicó una mirada plena de desconcierto y Calaverite esbozó una sardónica sonrisa. Y en tanto su superior se daba media vuelta entrando en el espejo que daba acceso a sus aposentos la mayor de las hermanas apretaba los puños y clavaba una enfurecida mirada en él…

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Pudo musitar.-

 

Aunque en esta ocasión Calaverite posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella y le susurró con tono conciliador.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Es nuestro jefe, nos guste o no!  
-¡Déjame en paz! Tú empezaste todo esto con tus estúpidos comentarios. - Replicó con rabia en tanto se apartaba bruscamente de su contertulia metiéndose en su habitación.-

 

Rememoraba esos momentos con un suspiro resignado… Makoto la escuchó no sin pesar, sin embargo enseguida quiso animarla en tanto colocaba la tarta en el horno. Pero su amiga prosiguió con el relato. Al rato había salido de nuevo al puente de mando y tanto ella como sus hermanas miraban a través de los amplios ventanales de la nave, Petz, con tono agrio y molesto, rechinaba entre dientes.

-Este planeta es tan primitivo que ni siquiera saben controlar el tiempo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que quedarnos en este maldito mundo?  
-Querida Petzite, no te disgustes, no tienes a nadie esperándote en ninguna parte, ¿no es así?...-Le replicó Calaverite, que no había olvidado los anteriores reproches de su hermana.-  
-¡Calaverite! - Repitió la aludida con tono irritado.-  
-¿Vais a volver a discutir como si fuerais viejas?- Terció Bertierite con tinte burlón.-  
-¡Oh lo siento! – Añadió Calaverite dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor.- No quise decir que no hayas tenido suerte con los hombres, o que ninguno haya podido amarte.  
-¡No me importan los hombres! - Espetó Petzite.-

 

A ninguna de sus hermanas le dio tiempo a responder. Rubeus apareció a través de su espejo, llevando su chaqueta sujeta por una mano y apoyada sobre su espalda, en tanto preguntaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...  
-¡Rubeus! – Exclamaron todas al tiempo.-  
-¿Queréis saber hasta cuando deberemos quedarnos aquí? Eso solo dependerá de vuestro trabajo.- Declaró él, en tanto las informaba mostrando unas imágenes del interior de una tienda. - Un nuevo cristal punto ha sido descubierto.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Petzite.-  
-¡Son joyas! – Exclamó una entusiasmada Bertierite.-  
-No, son amuletos.- La corrigió Calaverite.- No se pueden llamar joyas.  
-Las chicas creen que convierten sus deseos en realidad, que… traen suerte.- Explicó Rubeus.-  
-Ja, ja, tonterías, es solo una superstición.- Aseveró su interlocutora.-  
-Calaverite, tú te encargarás de esta misión. Cambia el poder de la tienda por el de la oscuridad.- Le indicó su jefe.-  
-Lo siento Rubeus, pero yo solo dedico mi poder a las cosas de verdad importantes.- Declinó ella.-  
-¡Calaverite!- La amonestó su indignada hermana mayor.- ¡Vuelve aquí!  
-Por favor, encárgale este trabajo a otra persona.- Le pidió a su superior desapareciendo sin más rumbo a sus estancias.-

 

Ahora, volviendo de esa narración Petzite le contaba a Makoto.

-Me disculpé ante Rubeus y me ofrecí para ir en el lugar de mi hermana. Yo sabía que ella, en el fondo, estaba dolida y frustrada porque él dejó de prestarla atención. Luego, me contó que Bertierite fue a su cuarto y la advirtió de que yo había partido. Ella me siguió. Después fuimos a esa tienda y nos hicimos pasar por dependientas. Y luego entrasteis vosotras.- Le comentó a su amiga que asintió, se acordaba perfectamente de aquello.-  
-Sí, nosotras habíamos tenido también nuestros desacuerdos.- Le comentó su amiga a su vez, recordando.-

 

Caminaba con Minako, Usagi y Luna. Ella y Venus iban enfadadas, sin querer hablarse, Usagi en el centro, tratando de mediar.

-Mako-chan, Mina-chan.- Les pedía intentando hacer posible una reconciliación.- ¡Vamos chicas! Tenéis que dejarlo ya…me estáis estropeando el placer de ir de compras.  
-No creo que eso me importe mucho.- Replicó Makoto cruzada de brazos en tanto andaba.-  
-Ni a mí tampoco.- Afirmó Minako a su vez.-  
-Creo que están bastante enfadadas.- Comentó con un susurro la gata al oído de su portadora.-

 

Usagi iba a responder pero, andando hacia atrás como iba para mirar a sus amigas tropezó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ah! – Se quejó cuando entonces vio un letrero de una tienda cercana que llamó su atención.- ¡La casa de los amuletos! -leyó.-  
-Yo sé lo que es. – Intervino Makoto.- Venden joyas que hacen que los deseos se conviertan en realidad.  
-¿Los deseos?- Preguntó Minako con gesto de sorpresa.-   
-Vamos a echar un vistazo chicas.- Las arengó Usagi entrando ya en esa tienda.-

 

Sus compañeras se quedaron atónitas, olvidando su enfado por unos instantes. Fue Minako la que, tras sonreír, comentó a Makoto.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estará bien?

 

La aludida se sonrió, aunque enseguida volvieron a la realidad del momento y se dieron la espalda recordando su mutuo enfado. No obstante entraron en pos de su amiga.

-Nuestra droida había encerrado a las chicas capturadas y a las dependientas. Recuerdo eso.- Intervino Petz.- Y mi hermana Kalie y yo estábamos vendiendo unas joyas a dos chicas, que, al tocarlas, experimentaron el poder de la energía oscura. Por desgracia, ahora lo entiendo. Debí haberlo visto entonces. La alegría y los sueños de esas muchachas se trocaron en odio y desconfianza… ¡Y pensar que a nosotras nos sucedía lo mismo, cuando creíamos que éramos quienes manipulaban a esas infelices! -Se lamentó la joven.-

 

Júpiter asintió, aunque con una sonrisa posó una mano sobre las de su amiga y declaró.

-Por fortuna supisteis verlo a tiempo. Y todo se solucionó.- Afirmó Makoto que recuperó el hilo del relato.- Fue entonces cuando entramos y Usagi…

 

La muchacha no paraba de revolotear por todas partes, incluso cuando vio una gran garrafa de un extraño líquido verde donde ponía.

-¡Buenas notas!- Exclamó la entusiasmada chica.-  
-Tonterías.- Replicó Luna, afirmando.- Ni siquiera un niño se dejaría engañar por estas baratijas…

 

Pero ni había terminado casi de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Usagi, con decisión, sacó los cien yenes que costaba y se lo bebió sin dudar para pasmo de sus amigas, incluida la gata.

-¡Te va a sentar mal! – La advirtió Makoto entre atónita y preocupada.-  
-Delicioso. - Declaró su amiga a la que se le notaba como la tripa la había aumentado sensiblemente de tamaño ante tal ingesta.-  
-Dime Usagi. ¿Para qué es ese líquido?- Quiso saber Minako.-   
-¿Si te lo tomas de un solo trago tus deseos se verán cumplidos?- Preguntó a su vez Makoto.-

 

Petz volvió a participar en esos recuerdos. Cuando dijo.

-Entonces os pregunté si podía ayudaros en algo. A mi hermana y a mí nos sorprendió bastante ver como Usagi se bebía toda esa enorme garrafa, ¡ja, ja! Y mi hermana comentó.

 

En efecto, tras la intervención de Petzite, Calaverite tomó la palabra para decir con amabilidad.

-Si lo que están buscando es un amuleto para el amor estoy segura de poder mostrarlas lo que ustedes necesitan. Vengan, por favor…  
-Con estos amuletos, cualquier deseo se convertirá en realidad.- Aseguró Petzite.-  
-¿Creen usted posible que yo recupere un antiguo amor que he perdido?- Inquirió Usagi con patente interés.-  
-¡Claro! - Sonrió Petzite quién sacando una pequeña cajita roja afelpada añadió.- Si así lo desea, creo que éste será el más indicado.  
-En esa época, ella y Mamoru estaban distanciados.- La explicó Makoto cortando esa narración.-

 

Petz se sonrió, recordaba como depositó aquella cajita sobre la mesa de cristal del mostrador, en tanto Usagi comentaba.

-¡Vaya! Así que puede hacernos recuperar un amor… Aquí hay muchas cosas que me gustaría llevarme pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de comprarlas.

Calaverite y Petzite se miraron atónitas, fue la menor de ambas quién preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Qué tipo de amuleto les gustaría comprar?...  
-Makoto no cree en amuletos para encontrar el amor porque un chico al que ella amaba le rompió el corazón.- Repuso Minako con voz queda.-  
-¿Se lo rompió?- Exclamó Petzite con aire agitado, en tanto cerraba un puño, dejando sorprendidas a todas, incluso a su propia hermana.-  
-Eso es algo que a nadie le importa, solo a mí.- Repuso Makoto con tono molesto.-  
-Recuerdo muy bien eso.- Añadió ahora Júpiter cortando el relato.- No me hizo ninguna gracia que Mina-chan lo dijera.- Entonces continuó recordando lo que su amiga Venus dijo.-  
-No te enfades.- Le respondió conciliatoriamente la joven.- Solo quiero que encuentres un nuevo amor. Porque soy tu mejor amiga.  
-Oye Minako, dejemos esto ¿Quieres?- Repuso Makoto con tono más suave.-  
-Pues yo me lo tomé como algo personal.- Sonrió ahora Petz, al rememorar.-

 

En la tienda todas volvieron a dedicar su atención a la mayor de las hermanas cuando ésta añadió.

-¡Yo no!  
-Él en verdad era una persona estupenda, así que no puedo evitar buscar a alguien que se le parezca.- Admitió Makoto.-  
-Entiendo.- Dijo Minako que sonrió a su vez para declarar.- Entonces yo buscaré a alguien que se parezca a Alan, solo que más guapo.  
-Bueno, pero Usagi no podrá encontrar a nadie que sustituya a Mamoru.- Comentó Makoto divertida.-  
-¡Claro que no!- convino la aludida.-

 

Ahora las dos jóvenes se reían recordando aquello, cuando Petz comentó.

-Luego entró Chibiusa y se puso a discutir con Usagi. Daban tantos gritos y yo estaba de tan mal humor que recuerdo que salté mandándolas callar.- Comentó para proseguir la narración.-

-Ya basta ¡callaos de una vez! – Exclamó la falsa vendedora ante el asombro de las chicas e incluso el de su propia hermana.-  
-No podremos seguir adelante con el plan a no ser que arregles esto.- Tercio precisamente Calaveras.-  
-¿A qué plan se refiere?- Inquirió una atónita Minako.-

 

Ante aquella pregunta, Petzite replicó con patente tono de burla e irritación.

-Amor maravilloso, amor nuevo, ¡bobadas!  
-¿El amor le parece una tontería?- Preguntó la también anonadada Makoto.-  
-¿Por qué no? - Replicó burlonamente Petzite que, exhibiendo una gema de tonos púrpuras en su mano derecha añadió.- Tomen esta piedra y lo olvidarán todo. Todo excepto su odio hacia los hombres…  
-Ten cuidado Makoto, ella es algo más que una simple vendedora.- Le advirtió Minako a su compañera, una vez que ambas adoptaron una pose defensiva.-

Recordó como la propia Usagi se interpuso entre ella y Chibiusa en ademán protector, en tanto la entonces llamada Calaveras convocaba a su droida.

-¡Si! ¡Creo que hasta Kalie te miró sorprendida!- Rio ahora Makoto rememorando eso también.- Y luego tuvimos una buena pelea. Nos lo pusisteis muy difícil…recuerdo eso que dijiste.  
-Una mujer nunca podrá ser dura mientras esté subyugada por el amor y dependa de un hombre.- Manifestó durante la lucha Petzite.-  
-Te equivocas.- Rebatió la Guerrera Júpiter tratando de liberarse de un agarre de esa droida infernal que las apresaba entonces.- El amor es lo que nos da fuerza y valor para poder destruirte.

 

Petz asintió pero extinguiendo su sonrisa. Ahora musitó cabizbaja…

-Y todo ello porque no podía dejar de pensar en Zafiro entonces, en la manera que tuve de separarme de él. Creía que para el hermano del príncipe yo ni siquiera existía. Y después, cuando por fin tuvimos una oportunidad de estar juntos…  
-Eso ya pasó. Ahora todo es distinto y seguramente algún día conocerás a alguien que te haga volver a amar.  
-No lo sé.- Suspiró Petz.- Por ahora no estoy interesada en eso. Quiero cuidar de mis hermanas, que salgamos adelante, y seguir viviendo así, con cariño, sin rencores y sin temer al mañana.  
-Lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Siempre que hablamos, todas lo decimos.- Aseguró Makoto para matizar.- Las chicas y yo, cuando quedamos en el Crown.

 

Su anfitriona la llevó entonces al salón. Allí le sirvió un té y ella misma se puso otro. Continuaron charlando sentadas a la mesa en espera de que la base de la tarta se hornease.

-No sabía que fuéramos objeto de debate entre vosotras. - Sonrió Petz, aunque haciéndolo de buen talante.-  
-Como queridas amigas nuestras que sois, nos preocupamos por vosotras y vuestro bienestar. Sé que a veces pasa mucho tiempo sin que nos veamos, pero eso no significa que os hayamos olvidado. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntas. ¡Y libramos buenas batallas desde luego! - Alegó enarbolando ahora un puño.-  
-¡Sí!- rio su interlocutora, recordando también eso.- Tengo que reconocer que siempre fuiste una enemiga muy dura.  
-Tampoco tú lo hacías nada mal.- La halagó la interpelada que casi parecía que bromeando añadió.- De hecho tus hermanas y tú no nos vendríais mal como refuerzo.  
-Ahora somos mujeres normales. Y me alegro de que así sea.- Repuso en cambio Petz con más seriedad y tono reflexivo.- El tiempo de pelear ya pasó…al menos yo no deseo volver a eso nunca más. Y si lo hiciera desde luego que sería para defender a mis hermanas y a mis amigas.- Sonrió ahora dedicando una afable mirada a su contertulia.-  
-Te comprendo muy bien.- Convino Makoto para confesar a su vez.- ¿Sabes? Desde que era niña he tenido que ir de un lado para otro. Cuando mis padres murieron me quedé muy desubicada, perdida sería quizás la palabra exacta. Eran muy cariñosos conmigo y de pronto los perdí. De un día para otro me quedé sola. Apenas me criaron unos parientes lejanos pero no era muy feliz con ellos. Enseguida aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta. Pese a ser menor de edad, mis familiares consintieron en ello. Con la herencia de mis padres en un fideicomiso del que me iban entregando una asignación. De hecho, todavía la estoy recibiendo, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda disponer de ello en su totalidad.  
-Vaya.- Comentó Petz mirando con simpatía e interés a su amiga para admitir.- No tenía ni idea. Pero yo también te entiendo muy bien a ti. Se de sobra lo que es tener que crecer y madurar a marchas forzadas. Y cuidar a unas hermanas pequeñas.  
-Al menos en eso yo soy hija única.- Sonrió débilmente su interlocutora, para proseguir.- Me gustaba estar a mi aire. La soledad se convirtió casi en una amiga. Lo cierto es que me costaba mucho hacer amigos. Además, como era más grande que la mayoría muchos me temían, otros se metían conmigo. Y yo nunca fui de las que se achantaban.- Afirmó haciendo sonreír a su oyente que podía dar fe de eso.- El caso es que tampoco soportaba las injusticias. Si veía que abusaban de alguien más débil iba a defenderle. Por eso me metía a veces en peleas y me transfirieron de instituto. Afortunadamente fui a parar donde estudiaban Usagi, Ami y después Minako cuando comenzamos la secundaria superior. Junto a ellas renací como guerrera. Pero sobre todo, encontré a unas grandes y maravillosas amigas, que me aceptaron por quién soy.  
-La vuestra es una historia realmente apasionante.- Comentó Petz.- Me has contado algunas cosas y por lo que veo, tenemos mucho en común. Y cuanto más sé de ti, más me identifico contigo. Es curioso. Y pensar que cuando luchábamos creía que éramos todo lo contrario…Pero ambas somos apasionadas y femeninas…aunque sea muchas veces de puertas para dentro.  
-A mí nunca me han considerado demasiado femenina.- Se lamentó Makoto.- Casi todos los chicos me veían como la forzuda capaz de darles una paliza.  
-Otra cosa en la que coincidimos.- Remarcó Petz, para agregar.- Ya sabes lo que opino de eso. Y es de las pocas cosas en las que no he cambiado desde que me purificasteis. - Declaró para sentenciar.- ¡Los hombres que juzgan a las mujeres solo por su apariencia son unas babosas!

 

Su amiga asintió, concediendo aquello incluso con una sonrisa. En eso que el horno emitió un pitido. Se levantaron y sacaron la base de la tarta, equipadas con sendas mangas pasteleras la recubrieron con nata y después colocaron mermelada y fresas troceadas por encima. Entreteniéndose incluso en decorar el pastel con caprichosos adornos.

-¡Esto me encanta! - Comentaba jovialmente Makoto ahora.- Me pasaría el día metida en la cocina. Salvo claro está, para ir de tiendas o recoger flores…  
-Pues deberías dedicarte a ello en el futuro.- La aconsejó Petz.-   
-Sí, lo he pensado. Mi sueño siempre ha sido el abrir una tienda de dulces y tartas hechas por mí y también una tienda de flores.  
-¿Una floristería? Eso sería estupendo. A mí me encantan las flores.- Afirmó su amiga.- A todas mis hermanas y a mí. Némesis apenas si tenía…  
-Pues, por eso, cuando sea mayor de edad y reciba toda mi herencia, he pensado en invertirla en ese negocio.- Le desveló Makoto.-  
-Estoy segura de que triunfarás. ¡Solo con que la gente vaya a probar tus tartas tendrás el local abarrotado! - La animó Petz.-

 

La joven sailor sonrió, sus ojos verdes y profundos tenían esa mirada soñadora tan característica suya. Su amiga no podía evitar pensar que esa muchacha era realmente una gran chica. Y no solamente en lo físico. ¡En todos los terrenos! Animosa, valerosa, generosa y muy cariñosa cuando se la conocía y dejaba que la gente penetrara esa especie de coraza defensiva que erigía al abrigo de su imponente apariencia física. Aunque si lo meditaba, ella misma no se diferenciaba demasiado. Bueno, quizás tenía incluso peores arranques de genio que su amiga. Pero de una cosa estaba bien segura. Las dos eran capaces de darlo todo por las personas a las que querían.

-Muchas gracias Petz.- Dijo la muchacha.- Haces que crea que mi sueño se pueda realizar.  
-¡Pues claro que se puede! - Aseveró su interlocutora para remachar.- Y como ya te he dicho antes. Aquí estamos mis hermanas y yo para ayudarte en todo lo necesario. A ti y a las demás chicas. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo lo que os debemos…

 

Makoto negó con la cabeza y replicó con cordialidad.

-No, no nos debéis nada. Todo lo habéis ido logrando por vuestro esfuerzo y vuestra unión…  
-Unión que fue posible gracias a vosotras, a que creísteis en nosotras. Nos disteis una oportunidad. Y eso jamás os lo podemos pagar. - Sonrió agradecida su contertulia.-

 

Estaban en ese tema cuando se abrió la puerta, eran Beruche y Cooan que volvían. Tras saludar a su hermana y a la invitada de ésta fueron a cambiarse. Al poco retornó Karaberasu. Como no pudo ser de otro modo Petz repartió esa tarta entre sus hermanas, ella misma y Makoto. Enseguida dieron buena cuenta del manjar entre animadas conversaciones. Todas alabaron ese pastel. Incluida Kalie, que, por una vez y para variar, elogió a su hermana mayor y su talento para elaborar ese postre

-Bueno. El mérito es de Mako-chan, ella me ha enseñado.- Reconoció modestamente la aludida.-  
-¡Claro!, si ya decía yo… entonces eso lo explica todo.- Sonrió su hermana con su característico retintín.- Tenía que ser Mako-chan la responsable…  
-¡Oye! Que yo también he colaborado.- Replicó Petz que parecía entrar abiertamente a aquella provocación.- ¿Qué te has creído?..  
-Yo. ¡Nada! - Se sonrió la interpelada para encogerse de hombros y contestar.- Me he limitado a escuchar y repetir lo que tú misma has dicho.  
-Petz tiene tanto mérito como pueda tenerlo yo.- Se apresuró a declarar Makoto, temiéndose una nueva disputa entre esas dos.-  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió ahora su amiga para explicar entre divertida y sarcástica.- Mi hermana siempre está con la misma canción. Si no se mete conmigo no disfruta del día.  
-¡Pero en el fondo a ti te encanta! - Contestó Karaberasu haciendo que todas se rieran, sobre todo cuando remachó con jovialidad.- ¿Qué harías sin mí y estos ratos de agradable conversación que te doy?..

 

Y prosiguieron charlando en buena armonía. Al menos por esa tarde. Petz recordaba eso con una sonrisa en tanto hervía caldo para hacer sopa y preparaba más comida. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en Karaberasu. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría tenido al bebé sin contratiempos? ¿Habría encontrado un hogar? ¿Sería feliz ahora? ¡Ojalá pudiera encontrarla!, sin embargo ni siquiera las guerreras parecían saber nada sobre el paradero de su hermana. Suspiró, siempre rezaba por Kalie. Aunque ahora no quería entristecer su ánimo. Zafiro estaría a punto de subir…

-Ya verás que plato tan delicioso.- Sonreía la muchacha.- Tienes que comer en condiciones…debo cuidar muy bien de ti.

 

Y en efecto, su novio no tardó apenas más que diez minutos. Ya casi todo estaba listo. La mesa puesta y la comida a punto. Zafiro se metió en la ducha. Al salir se vistió en aquel dormitorio de Petz en el que recordaba como ella le cuidase, cuando escapó del primer ataque del Sabio en su huida a la Tierra…

-¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?- Se decía rememorando aquello.-

 

Apenas pudo reunir energía para transportarse tras sufrir aquella terrible descarga de energía. Se transportó a la Tierra y deambuló malherido, hasta caer inconsciente en un parque, pensando en su hermano y en el peligro que corría. Tras una pesadilla se despertó. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Petzite portando una bandeja con comida.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Quiso saber la chica con voz suave, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Petzite!- Pudo exclamar él con voz aun débil en cuanto la reconoció.- ¿Dónde estoy?  
-En mi dormitorio - le susurró su interlocutora, dejando la bandeja en una mesita y acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.-

 

Zafiro entonces pudo añadir, como si tratase de recordarlo con claridad.

-Has estado viviendo en la Tierra desde que nos traicionaste.  
-Si- admitió ella. - Y estoy lista para ser castigada, pero te pido que perdones a mis hermanas, ¡por favor! -Le suplicó la chica dejando translucir algo de su velada angustia, en tanto se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.- Castígame solo a mí. Yo soy la mayor y la responsable.  
-No te preocupes. - Sonrió él sin darle ninguna importancia a aquello para afirmar. - No he venido a actuar de ejecutor.- Pero dime.- Quiso saber ahora con patente curiosidad - ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí?  
-Tengo a mis hermanas, y ellas me tienen a mí. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Lo cierto es que hemos descubierto que este mundo es maravilloso. Quizás la vida aquí comparada con Némesis y sus facilidades es mucho más difícil. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto valen el amor y la confianza. Es tal y como todo era en nuestro mundo cuando todavía era libre de la influencia del mal.

 

Su interlocutor escuchó atentamente la historia que le contó aquella mujer que parecía totalmente cambiada y así se lo reconoció él con patente admiración.

-Estás tan diferente. Pareces otra mujer. Y debo decirte que me gusta mucho este cambio tuyo.- Halagó en tanto Petz le acercaba la bandeja con la sopa, cosa que Zafiro agradeció. -  
-Gracias, - sonrió ampliamente la muchacha, ruborizándose incluso para añadir. - Fueron Guerrero Luna y unas amigas las que nos enseñaron que se puede vivir plenamente y amar. Entregarse a los demás y confiar, sin temores y sin odios.  
-Entonces hemos estado equivocados desde el principio.- Musitó el muchacho con amargura agregando con patente temor. - Ese maldito Hombre Sabio nos llenó la mente de mentiras y deseos de venganza y quizás ya sea tarde. ¡Debo hacer algo y rápido! 

 

Viendo la cara de preocupación de Petz, Zafiro le contó lo sucedido, remachando a continuación.

-Tengo que ver a mi hermano y contarle lo que está pasando. ¡Está en peligro!  
-Tú eres el de siempre. - Se lamentó ella. - Sólo piensas en el príncipe Diamante.  
-Debo levantarme y salir. – Pudo replicar el chico.-

 

Y se esforzó tratando de hacerlo pero cayendo presa de la debilidad. Volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez con éxito. Pero cuando estaba a punto de trastabillarse de nuevo Petz le sujetó abrazándose a él. 

-¡No!, ¡debes seguir en la cama, estás muy débil!- Pudo oponer ella con creciente alarma. -  
-Tengo que advertir a Diamante… - Repetía obsesivamente él.-  
-¡No! – Chillo Petz entre lágrimas, cosa que dejó atónito a Zafiro, más cuando ella añadió llorosa. - Si vas a verle puedes morir, y yo no soportaría que algo te ocurriera. Si tú perdieras la vida, ahora que te he vuelto a ver…  
-Escúchame. Por favor. – Le pidió cariñosamente él, realmente conmovido por los sentimientos de aquella muchacha. - 

 

Era una extraña sensación. En sus ojos se notaba que podía percibir la preocupación y el cariño que ella le mostraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no debía de sentir nada parecido. Zafiro la tomó suavemente de los hombros y le dijo con voz amable y llena de afecto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Si tú supieras que tus hermanas estuvieran en grave peligro y que algo terrible amenazase su seguridad, también tratarías de ayudarlas. ¿No es así?

 

La compungida chica no tuvo más remedio que asentir en tanto las lágrimas le caían profusamente, rodando por sus mejillas. Zafiro se enderezó añadiendo con sentimiento y dulzura.

-Diamante es mi único y querido hermano. No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si le sucediera algo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

 

Petz trató de decir algo, pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios para añadir con tono de promesa.

-Y cuando haya hablado con él. Regresaré aquí otra vez. Te dejaré mi chaqueta hasta que vuelva. – Señaló hacia una pared donde su americana de color azul marino reposaba colgada en una percha. -

 

Y desgraciadamente no pudo cumplir su promesa. Al menos entonces. Afortunadamente tuvo otra segunda oportunidad para redimirse. Por eso había estado preparando una sorpresa. Quiso que su mujer subiera pronto a preparar la comida y tras subir él mismo y ducharse, aprovechó que ella estuvo ocupada en la cocina. Ahora había llegado el momento. Por ello, en tanto Petz le servía el estofado que había hecho él la tomó de una mano. La mujer sonrió…

-Tengo que terminar de servir la comida.- Le dijo algo sorprendida pero divertida al tiempo.-  
-Cariño.- Repuso él, mirándola con esa expresión suya tan particular que a ella tanto le gustaba.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo afortunado que soy al estar contigo?...

Sin darla tiempo a replicar la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Pero… ¿A qué viene esto?- Pudo decir la azorada chica.-

 

El muchacho se sonrió, tenía una servilleta colocada estratégicamente en el plato de ella y le dijo haciéndola notar.

-Pues, sin ir más lejos, por lo deliciosamente bien que cocinas. Y lo atenta que eres, ¡fíjate! Ni siquiera te has servido tú…deja que lo haga yo. Anda, pon tu plato.

 

La muchacha asintió algo ruborizada, era cierto. Quitó la servilleta para permitir a Zafiro que le echase un cazo de estofado, aunque para su sorpresa se encontró un pequeño paquete. Lo observó sorprendida. Su risueño interlocutor le indicó.

-Bueno, mejor ábrelo o no podrás comer…

 

La joven no se hizo de rogar, también estaba intrigada. Así que desenvolviendo aquello con presteza vio en una pequeña cajita que abrió. Apenas pudo contener una exclamación al encontrar un pequeño pero hermoso anillo, con un zafiro engastado. Su novio no tardó en arrodillarse y tomar una de sus manos. Haciéndose con la cajita con la otra, el chico declaró con tono emocionado.

-Te prometí que volvería contigo. Y aunque me costó lo cumplí. Ahora quiero prometerte que te amaré durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Y eso te juro que lo cumpliré sin tardar. Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, Petz…

 

Su contertulia apenas si podía abrir la boca, no le salían las palabras pero si las lágrimas. Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo podía clavar la vista en él, y en esa mirada que tanto la arrebataba. Al fin, fue el propio chico quién rompió aquella especie de encantamiento, añadiendo con un tono más jovial.

-Di algo cariño. ¡La comida se va a enfriar!

 

Petz rompió a llorar pero de alegría. Zafiro se levantó y la muchacha se abrazó a él. Todavía tuvieron que transcurrir unos segundos más para que ella balbucease un sí. El chico la separó del abrazo y sonriente le dijo en tanto no dejaba de sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero y solo lamento el no habértelo demostrado muchísimo antes. Quizás...si todo hubiera sido diferente entonces…

Ahora fue ella quien le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que callase y respondió.

-Todo aquello ahora me parece tan lejano como un sueño. Como si se tratase de la historia de otros. Ahora tenemos el futuro por delante y solo deseo hacerte feliz.

 

Y el muchacho se dirigió hacia el mueble que presidía el salón y conectó un equipo de sonido. Tenía preparada una canción. La atónita Petz le miraba embelesada y aún más sorprendida, cuando, tras sonreír con amplitud, él la soltó el pelo, dejando que su larga melena recogida en su moño se esparciera por su antepecho y sus hombros. Después la tomó de una mano poniendo otra detrás de la espalda de la chica y le pidió divertido.

-¿Bailas?...  
-¡Pero Zafiro! – Exclamó ella realmente anonadada, con la boca abierta y feliz. Para poder replicar.- ¿Ésta es otra de las ideas de Roy?...  
-No - Contestó él afirmando en tanto la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.- Esto me lo dijo Tom. La canción me la pusieron ambos. Y la verdad, me he aficionado a éste grupo….-Y sonrió agregando con suavidad.- Señorita. ¿Tendrá corazón y concederá usted este baile a alguien esclavizado por su amor? Aunque no tengamos a Sailor Júpiter para hacernos los truenos.

 

Y la aludida melodía estaba ya sonando… La joven accedió encantada, podía escuchar esa letra en tanto giraba por el comedor con su pareja…que canturreaba en voz baja, siguiendo la letra…

 

Dile que la estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre   
Con el cansancio y cansado y no hay escapatoria   
Al necesitar una mujer tienes que saber   
Como el fuerte se hace débil y el rico se hace pobre 

Esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor 

Estas corriendo conmigo   
No toques el suelo   
Estamos agitándonos   
Sin cadenas ni ataduras   
El cielo se quema   
En un mar de llamas 

Aunque tu mundo cambie yo seré el mismo   
Esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor 

Esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor 

No   
No, puedo escapar   
Soy un esclavo del amor 

La tormenta se rompe o lo parece 

Somos tan jóvenes para decidir crecer y para soñar   
La primavera se da vuelta hacia mi ahora 

Puedo escucharte reír   
Puedo verte sonreír 

Esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor 

Esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor 

Esclavo del amor   
No   
No puedo escapar   
Soy un esclavo del amor   
Esclavo del amor. No. No puedo escapar.   
Soy un esclavo del amor

(Bryan Ferry. Slave to Love. Crédito al autor)

 

Petz se dejaba llevar, tomada de las manos de su pareja, ella levantó sus piernas hasta rodear con ambas la cintura de él, quedando así sujeta. Zafiro comenzó a elevarse un poco sin tocar el techo. Aunque para su prometida parecía hacerla tocar el cielo, cuando comenzó a besarla en los hombros y el cuello. Las frentes de los dos quedaron unidas cuando juntaron sus cabezas y sonrieron. Después una serie de besos, cada vez más apasionados hasta que sin dejar de girar él la llevó hacia el dormitorio. Allí aterrizó sobre la blanda cama, con la muchacha encima. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo y consumaron el acto. La joven le observó llena de emotividad y afecto. Su prometido tenía aquella mirada suya tan plena de sentimiento y de bondad. Esa que la fascinaba y hacía estremecer de nostalgia y de amor.

-Pues va a ser cierto lo que me aconsejaba Roy.- Se sonrió el chico alegando jocosamente.- Ponlas una canción movidita para agarrarse y caen, ¡ja, ja, ja!…

 

Su contertulia le observó tratando de fingir incredulidad e incluso algo de escándalo. Aunque en esta ocasión Petz no pudo evitar reírse para declarar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, en un vano intento por simular algo de desaprobación.

-¡Vaya amigos que has hecho! Esos dos te han vuelto completamente loco. ¡Pero un loco maravilloso!  
-Bueno, por fortuna ya no tenemos que ajustarnos a las etiquetas de palacio.- Sonrió el chico para sentenciar.- Y creo que nos hemos ganado el poder disfrutar de la vida y desmelenarnos un poco, ¿no crees?..- Remachó acariciando entre tanto precisamente el largo cabello de su novia, liberado al fin de ese peinado tan típico que siempre lucía.-  
-Si mis hermanas me viesen ahora.- Se sonrió la joven, no sin rubor.- ¡No sé qué pensarían de mí!…  
-Pensarían que eres feliz, como también lo soy yo, y se alegrarían muchísimo por ello.- Repuso su interlocutor.-

 

La joven asintió, aunque entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y abrió la boca para exclamar.

-¡Se nos habrá enfriado el estofado!  
-Bueno cariño, creo que después de esto, podremos calentarlo sin problemas.- Rio él, haciendo que su prometida le secundase.-

 

Tras esas palabras, y darse unos cuantos besos y vestirse, ambos se sentaron, pusieron efectivamente a calentar el guiso y comieron. Se iba haciendo algo tarde y tenían cosas que hacer. Ya habría tiempo después para celebrar. Fueron fieles incluso a sus obligaciones y esa misma tarde la pareja terminó de ordenar la tienda. Gracias a Zafiro y a sus portentosas facultades no fue difícil. No les llevó demasiado tiempo y fue él quien propuso con jovialidad.

-¿Por qué no llamas a las chicas? Seguro que querrán saberlo.  
-Sí, podemos invitarlas a tomar algo.- Asintió Petz igualmente ilusionada.-

 

Y dicho y hecho. Llamaron de inmediato, por fortuna en esta ocasión pudieron acudir todas. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako y Makoto. Zafiro fue a ver a Mamoru, y a llamar a su hermano que estaba en París con Esmeralda. Por su parte Petz quedó con sus amigas. Se citaron en el Parlor Crown. Allí, ocupando una de sus grandes mesas redondas, charlaban despreocupadas hasta que la recién prometida les dio la noticia mostrando con orgullo y alegría la mano en la que ya lucía su anillo de pedida.

-¡Guau! Es impresionante.- Exclamó Minako contemplando aquella joya con vívido interés.-  
-Desde luego, Zafiro es un gran chico.- Afirmó una también admirada Rei.- No ha reparado en gastos…  
-Sí, a ver si Mamo-kun toma ejemplo de una vez.- Refunfuñó Usagi, quién, de inmediato sonrió azorada ante las caras de pasmo del resto y se apresuró a añadir de modo más jovial.- ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Estoy muy contenta por vosotros.  
-Si.- Convino Ami.- Es una gran noticia, ¡enhorabuena!   
-Muchas gracias amigas.- Repuso Petz, que les comentó con tono lleno de emoción y alegría.- Llamé a mis hermanas para decírselo, Cooan y Bertie se han alegrado mucho. Lo único que me entristece es no saber dónde podrá estar Kalie.

 

Aquí su gesto se ensombreció y sus interlocutoras se miraron con pesar. Sobre todo Minako y Makoto, que dedicaron sendas miradas a Usagi. Sin embargo ésta pasó a esbozar una sonrisa y trató de alentar a su amiga.

-Seguro que estará bien. Y algún día podréis reuniros. Debes seguir teniendo esperanza.  
-Además, hoy es un gran día. No te pongas triste.- Añadió Rei, tratando de apoyarla a su vez.-  
-Claro.- Afirmó Minako sonriendo de nuevo.- Ahora tienes que pensar en tu boda. Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.  
-Muchas gracias, amigas.- Sonrió Petz visiblemente reconfortada por esas palabras.- De veras, os lo agradezco mucho.

 

Entre tanto Zafiro y Mamoru estaban tomando un café en la casa del novio de Usagi. Tras recibir las felicitaciones de su anfitrión, el joven de Némesis le comentaba.

-Ahora estoy algo nervioso. Es toda una responsabilidad.  
-Sí, te comprendo muy bien, me sucede lo mismo con Usako.- Convino su interlocutor.- Pero tranquilo. Os queréis, todo irá bien…  
-Al menos tú eres menos directo que Roy.- Se sonrió el chico.- Si te contase alguno de sus consejitos…  
-¡Me los puedo imaginar!- Rio a su vez su contertulio que agregó no tan divertido ahora.- Y después de lo que me has contado que le has regalado a Petz, ya puedo ir pensando en algo o Usagi me matará…  
-Bueno…la verdad es que era muy caro, pero tuve mucha suerte. Ya sabes que hay un tipo muy rico e influyente que quiere que mi hermano y yo trabajemos para él.- Le contó en modo confidencial.-  
-Sí, algo de eso hemos oído. Ese tipo, se llama…-Afirmó dubitativamente su contertulio tratando de recordar.-  
-Un tal Masters.- Le comentó Zafiro. Poniéndole al corriente.- Es un multimillonario con un gran holding de empresas, la mayor parte de ellas asociadas la investigación y desarrollo de tecnología revolucionaria.  
-He visto algo en la televisión.- Admitió Mamoru.- Es un tipo muy rico, sí. ¿Y qué te dijo, si puede saberse?  
-Pues verás. Hace una semana más o menos, me pidió que fuese a verle a su despacho.-Le refirió su interlocutor.- De hecho se puso en contacto conmigo casi desde que regresé a Japón…Finalmente accedí a mantener una entrevista con él, a ver que tenía que ofrecer…

 

Allí, en el edificio de la Masters Corporation en Tokio, Zafiro aguardaba. Estaba en una sala amplia con varias sillas y un sofá. En cuanto entró una solícita secretaria le ofreció algo de beber. El joven aceptó un té. La mujer, de mediana edad, le sonrió informándole con patente amabilidad.

-El señor Masters no tardará. Enseguida le avisaré.  
-Muy bien, gracias.- Respondió de idéntico modo él.-

 

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo debió de transcurrir, quizás unos minutos, posiblemente un cuarto de hora. Entonces aquella pulcra mujer de pelo claro peinado en un moño y gafas le salió a comunicar.

-Pase, por favor.

 

El muchacho no se hizo de rogar, siguió a esa mujer y ella le escoltó al interior de un gran despacho alfombrado con moqueta. Al fondo una gran mesa de roble lo presidía, flanqueada por dos grandes sillones de cuero o poli piel. Al otro extremo de la habitación una larga mesa de cristal con sillas alineadas a ambos lados y en otro frente un enorme ventanal con vistas magníficas desde esa vigésima planta. Zafiro observaba todo esto reparando también en la decoración de numerosas antigüedades y pinturas que debían de ser muy valiosas, pero que se disponían en la pared como si de meros cuadros de baratillo se tratasen. Seguramente Esmeralda, que se había aficionado mucho al arte últimamente, podría haberle comentado algo a ese respecto. Entonces una voz de hombre a su espalda le sacó de aquellas reflexiones. Dirigiéndose a él con tono cordial aunque no exento de un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-Celebro mucho que haya venido, señor Lassart. No es fácil que nadie de su familia acepte mis invitaciones.

 

Al girarse vio a un hombre de metro setenta y cinco más o menos, con gafas cuadradas de pasta, pelo castaño y porte fornido. Era atractivo aunque no en exceso. Ese era el millonario.

-Gracias por su invitación, señor Masters. - Repuso educadamente el interpelado.-  
-Por favor, siéntese.- Le pidió su anfitrión guiándole hasta esa larga mesa de cristal, donde una completa vajilla estaba dispuesta.- ¿Desea tomar algo?...  
-No, muchas gracias.- Rehusó el joven, añadiendo ahora con curiosidad en tanto tomaba asiento frente a su interlocutor para preguntarle.- Usted dirá. ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en mi familia?

 

El interpelado se limitó a tomar una especie de portafolio que contenía algunas hojas escritas a ordenador. Pegada a la primera de ellas aparecía una foto del propio Zafiro. El millonario, tras percatarse de que su invitado se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, sonrió para leer de esas anotaciones.

-Zafiro Lassart. Ingeniero de estructuras. Doctorado en diseño aerodinámico y de componentes robóticos. ¡Vaya…impresionante! Es usted hermano de Diamante Lassart, ingeniero informático, con residencia en París.   
-Ha hecho usted sus deberes.- Admitió el joven.- 

 

Pero su contertulio volvió a sonreír de nuevo, para declarar casi parecía que divertido.

-Hasta aquí, parte de la información oficial que consta sobre ustedes dos. Pero mis fuentes llegan mucho más allá. – Y sin esperar alguna petición por parte de su oyente para que le aclarase aquello, el millonario agregó.- Digamos que tengo muy buenos amigos en las altas esferas…y cuando digo altas, quiero decir precisamente eso. Ustedes son dos personas muy especiales, igual que el grupo que forman sus amigos. Les debemos muchísimo más de lo que las autoridades oficialmente estarán dispuestas a reconocer. ¿Me equivoco?...  
-Bien, eso es muy impresionante.- Comentó Zafiro.- veo que sabe bastantes cosas sobre nosotros. Sin embargo señor Masters, yo no sé nada acerca de usted. Comprenda que, así, no me siento demasiado cómodo.  
-No se preocupe. No tengo reparos en contarle lo que quiera sobre mí.- Le contestó su interlocutor.- Pero antes, desearía que escuchase mi propuesta. Si le parece…  
-Será un placer. Usted dirá.- Replicó su contertulio que parecía aguardar con interés.-  
-Le seré sincero desde el principio. Tengo muchas empresas y grandes científicos trabajando en ellas. Mi meta es lograr el desarrollo de la humanidad. Mejorar su calidad de vida. Y por supuesto, ganar dinero mientras lo hago.  
\- Es lo habitual en un empresario.- Convino su contertulio.- No seré yo quien le censure por eso…

 

Masters sonrió divertido ahora, asintió para replicar.

-Me gusta usted. Es un hombre franco y dice las cosas claras. Eso sí, antes las piensa, pero siempre habla con tono comedido. Y creo que es lo bastante sensato e inteligente como para apreciar una buena oportunidad. Así que no me andaré con rodeos porque no es mi estilo. Sé que usted posee grandes conocimientos, le propongo que trabaje para mí. Con una división dedicada a la ingeniería a gran escala. Tendría usted el control de la misma, con todos los fondos que pudiera necesitar. Un salario más que aceptable y un horario flexible de trabajo. Porque sé que tiene además otras importantes responsabilidades. ¿Qué me dice?

 

Y en tanto terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras aquel tipo escribió unas cifras en un papel y se lo pasó a Zafiro, que lo leyó, en tanto Masters le aclaraba…

-Sus honorarios anuales serían esos… al margen, claro está, de bonificaciones o comisiones por avances significativos o descubrimientos de cierta relevancia.

 

Tras suspirar, Zafiro le devolvió el papel y pudo decir, realmente impresionado.

-A esto le llama usted más que aceptable… yo lo considero como una pequeña fortuna.  
-Entonces. ¿Aceptará?- Quiso saber el millonario, con evidente impaciencia.-  
-Bueno.- Contestó el interpelado con cierto tono reflexivo.- No es solo el dinero lo que valoro. En la ESA me hicieron una oferta muy buena también. Y quisiera asentarme. Ellos no me han puesto objeción a seguir viviendo en mi residencia actual. Y eso que está muy lejos de su base central de operaciones. Verá, tengo una novia con la que me gustaría formalizar mi relación. Ella vive en Japón, tiene una tienda. Los dos compartimos piso muy cerca de su negocio y no quisiera tener que mudarme de allí. Además, quisiera hacerla un buen regalo para declararme… ya me comprende…un anillo de pedida. A ser posible, que fuese realmente hermoso.

 

Su interlocutor, sentado frente a él con una de sus piernas sobre su otra rodilla, escuchó con interés sujetando su ladeada sien con la mano derecha, como si estuviera meditando algo mientras tanto, y hasta se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Enseguida asintió para asegurar a su contertulio.

-Deje eso de mi cuenta. Podrá vivir donde guste y solamente desplazarse cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Ya le he dicho que su horario de trabajo sería flexible. Y en cuanto al otro asunto. Confíe en mí. Digamos que, como gesto de buena voluntad y para que vea que cumplo mi palabra, creo que su novia no tendrá queja del regalo que usted irá a hacerla. Estoy seguro que al verlo le dará el sí quiero de inmediato… Y que entonces usted me lo dará a mí… empresarialmente hablando, claro…

 

Ahora Zafiro terminaba de recordar eso junto al atónito Mamoru, el joven concluyó el relato sonriendo para narrarle a su contertulio.

-Y así fue, al poco me llegó ese anillo de zafiro de no sé cuántos quilates…cortesía de Masters, con un cheque que sufragaba los gastos de la boda e incluso de la Luna de Miel que eligiéramos. Ni que decir tiene que acepté su oferta. ¡Cualquiera la hubiese rechazado!  
-Vaya, lo celebro por ti, amigo.- Dijo Mamoru.- Parece que ese tío está forrado.  
-¡Bastante, la verdad! - Se rio ahora su interlocutor.- Aunque me haga trabajar duro. Ja, ja, ja… 

 

Y así había sido, ese Masters era generoso sin duda, pero pedía resultados. De las primeras cosas que hizo Zafiro fue el intentar recrear la fuente de poder del cristal oscuro de Némesis. Pero por supuesto, eliminando sus propiedades negativas. Aquello era una ímproba tarea que además resultaba imposible. No obstante había mejorado bastante otras fuentes de energía alternativas durante sus trabajos. También estaba diseñando unos robots droidas similares a los que fabricaba en su mundo natal. Eso le vino ahora a la mente. Lo mismo que sus intentos por persuadir a su hermano Diamante para que trabajase en esa empresa. Al principio desde luego no consiguió convencerle. Y parece ser que no iba a lograrlo. Su hermano mayor era a veces muy testarudo y orgulloso. Sobre todo cuando se cerraba en banda hacia algo. Era casi misión imposible hacerle variar de criterio.

-Una pena.- Pensaba Zafiro.- Realmente mi hermano hubiese disfrutado trabajando aquí.   
-Bueno. Creo que sería buena idea si fuéramos a reunirnos con las chicas.- Le propuso Mamoru.-

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Los dos salieron del apartamento de Mamoru para dirigirse hacia el Crown. Iban en el coche del novio de Usagi. Sin embargo al cabo de unos pocos kilómetros, la calle estaba cortada y había un control policial. Enseguida quisieron indagar para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Un accidente?- Inquirió Zafiro al agente que estaba dando paso a los vehículos de modo lento y ordenador.-  
-No señor. Hay una complicación.- Replicó éste sin querer ser más explícito.-  
-Vaya, qué extraño.- Comentó Mamoru.- No es hora punta…

 

Enseguida llamó con un transmisor a Usagi y la puso al corriente. Las chicas por su parte estaban todavía conversando cuando a sus oídos llegó una noticia que propagaron dos recién llegados a la cafetería.

-Al parecer están atracando el banco de dos calles más arriba. Los asaltantes se han atrincherado con unos cuantos rehenes.- Comentaba uno de los que habían entrado.-  
-¿Habéis oído chicas?- Les susurró Minako a las demás.-  
-Tendremos que actuar.- Comentó Makoto con el asentimiento del resto.-

 

Así que, en cuanto pudieron, buscaron un lugar al abrigo de miradas de curiosos y se transformaron. No tardaron en acudir hasta el perímetro…Fue Usagi la que se adelantó, llena de confianza, hasta la posición de los agentes de policía.

-No se inquieten, ¡nosotras resolveremos esto! – Proclamó elevando su brazo derecho con el dedo índice extendido en tanto se llevaba el otro a la cadera.-  
-Perdón señorita, debo pedirla a usted y al resto de su grupo de animadoras que se retiren de aquí. No es una zona segura.- Le respondió el que parecía estar al mando.-  
-¿Animadoras? ¿Nosotras?- Exclamó Rei que estaba próxima a su amiga.-  
-Claro, ¿qué iban a ser sino con esos uniformes?- Terció otro agente que parecía mirarlas con visible interés, sobre todo hacia las minifaldas.-  
-¿Es que no sabe quiénes somos?- Le preguntó Minako a su vez al policía.- ¡Esto es increíble!  
-Lo que sé es que ustedes no son agentes de la ley, ni las fuerzas especiales de intervención.- Repuso el que parecía al cargo, armándose de paciencia, según agregaba.- Ésta es zona peligrosa para los civiles. Les ordeno que se alejen de inmediato.  
-¡Esto es el colmo! – Rezongó Júpiter.- ¿Será posible?  
-Chicas, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos.- Las aconsejó Mercurio.-  
-Espera un momento.- Terció Marte visiblemente ofendida.- ¿Nos hemos enfrentado a los seres más peligrosos del universo y tú vas a agachar la cabeza y a obedecer a este tipo porque sí?

 

Ami se encogió de hombros. No merecía la pena ponerse a polemizar con Rei cuando la asaltaba uno de sus arranques de mal genio. Para colmo parecía que la gente que se arremolinaba curiosa más allá de los límites del cordón policial dedicaba a ellas más atención que a la propia sede del banco en donde estaban los atracadores. Fue la Guerrera Luna quien con su desparpajo y caradura habituales se aproximó al agente, tras haberse apartado y conjurar su poder lunar de transformación…al grito de…

-¡Poder Luna!, ¡conviérteme en una bella inspectora de policía!

 

Y así se plantó delante de ese tipo, con un chaleco antibalas, vestida con falda hasta las rodillas, zapatos de bajo tacón y un moño, a la par que le mostraba unas credenciales y le decía.

-No hay problema agente. Mi equipo y yo somos un grupo de operaciones especiales encubierto. Déjenos este asunto a nosotras y verá como lo arreglamos…

 

Aunque su interlocutor la mirase confuso al principio tras esas decididas palabras. Sin embargo aquel carnet especial parecía estar en regla. Asintió y saludó a esa oficial de policía de rango superior, en tanto le preguntaba.

-¿Qué quieren que hagamos?...  
-Ante todo sería bueno que los secuestradores salieran del banco.- Terció Petz susurrándoselo a Usagi a modo de sugerencia, a lo que ésta asintió.- Lo antes posible. Quizás cuando Zafiro venga nos pueda dar cobertura aérea…

Su amiga le repitió aquello al oficial al mando, al menos hasta la parte de hacer salir a los delincuentes, y su oyente convino en eso.

-¿Cuántos atracadores hay, lo saben ustedes?- Inquirió Ami que ya estaba consultando su visor y su mini ordenador para hacerse una composición de lugar.- Es importantísimo saber cuántas amenazas potenciales existen.   
-No estamos muy seguros.- Les dijo ese policía mirón que no paraba de recrearse la vista con ellas.- Quizás seis o siete…  
-¿Han hecho alguna demanda?- Quiso saber Rei.-  
-Sí, un autobús y no ser perseguidos. Dicen que llevarán rehenes y que los matarán si desobedecemos.- Les contestó el que estaba al frente de las patrullas policiales.-

 

Las chicas se miraron de modo cómplice. Al parecer estaban pensando en algo. Entre tanto los muchachos llegaron al fin. Quisieron acercarse pero el dispositivo policial lo impedía. Tuvieron que llamar a las chicas para que Usagi les colase allí, pretextando que eran miembros de su grupo especial.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber Mamoru.-  
-Podríamos coordinar un ataque.- Respondió Ami calculando las probabilidades de acercarse, para declarar visiblemente inquietada.- Aunque lo veo bastante complicado. Hay demasiadas variables que escapan a nuestro control. Muchos inocentes podrían ser heridos o algo peor.  
-Pues creo que Petz tiene razón, sería mejor que salieran.- Terció Rei escrutando en dirección hacia las cristaleras del banco.- Desde aquí pueden vernos perfectamente. Pero nosotros a ellos, no.  
-Si.- Asintió Usagi, que le comentó al policía al cargo.- ¿Sabe una cosa? Acepten sus demandas. No se preocupen. Nos ocuparemos de que no vayan muy lejos y que no dañen a personas inocentes. Pero ante todo hay que logran que salgan.

 

Su interlocutor aceptó, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido. Enseguida se transmitió aquello a los atracadores. Éstos, con gran desconfianza, exigieron que el autobús estuviera sin nadie a bordo, con las puertas abiertas y aparcado de tal forma que pudieran acceder a él sin ser vistos. Parapetados por él de los francotiradores de la policía. Así se hizo. Al poco un grupo de cinco a seis de esos malhechores subieron llevando una cantidad similar de rehenes. Entonces los secuestradores sorprendieron de nuevo con otra petición, un coche provisto de radio para captar la frecuencia policial. Como el grupo de las guerreras pidió, los agentes de la ley complacieron nuevamente a esos delincuentes. Al fin, seguros de su éxito, estos arrancaban alejándose por la carretera.

-Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo.- Suspiró el agente de mayor rango.-  
-Descuide, somos profesionales.- Le aseguró Minako esbozando una tímida sonrisa.-  
-Ahora es tu turno, Zafiro.- Le indicó Usagi.- Sígueles volando. 

 

El muchacho asintió, se elevó por los cielos a gran velocidad para asombro de la policía y del resto de testigos, en tanto Minako sonreía otra vez con una expresión de circunstancias para declarar.

-Ya se lo dijimos, somos una unidad muy especial.  
-Ahora chicas, usemos el teleport.- Les indicó Rei al resto que asintieron.- En cuanto Zafiro nos informe de su posición…

 

Y pasaron casi treinta minutos hasta que recibieron una señal en sus comunicadores. Entonces las guerreras se dieron las manos, con Petz y Mamoru en el centro. Y tras concentrar el poder de sus respectivos planetas desaparecieron dejando aún más atónitos a los presentes.

-Bueno.- Suspiró el policía que estaba al mando, comentando a sus igualmente perplejos compañeros.- A ver como explico esto en el informe…

 

Las sailors por su parte reaparecieron junto a Zafiro, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban aparcados esos vehículos. Junto a los mismos se ubicaba un gran hangar. Al poco vieron como esos atracadores obligaban a bajar a los rehenes.

-Podrían acabar con ellos ahora que se creen que están a salvo.- Susurró Petz, que aparecía en su identidad de Dama del Rayo.- Debemos intervenir deprisa.  
-Sí, o quizás soltarles. Pero esto último lo dudo mucho por desgracia.- Suspiró Minako, añadiendo.- Cuando ayudaba a la policía en Inglaterra, la forma de actuar de esos tipos no era demasiado benevolente. Y supongo que los de aquí no serán muy distintos.  
-Entonces debemos actuar antes de que hagan daño a esos inocentes.- Terció Ami, hablando en voz baja también.-  
-Yo me muevo muy rápido.- Les comentó Zafiro.- Lo suficiente como para interponerme entre los rehenes y ellos, por si les disparan. Entre tanto vosotras podréis atacarles.  
-Sí, y hagámoslo enseguida, porque, o mucho me equivoco o la policía ha instalado un sistema de seguimiento en el autobús.- Les indicó Ami, en tanto consultaba su mini portátil.- Podrían venir hacia aquí y si los atracadores les descubren esto iba a ponerse muy mal.  
-Muy bien, en ese caso esto es lo que haremos…- Les comentó Mamoru.- Zafiro y yo nos ocuparemos de entretenerles…  
-Vale, entre tanto nosotras...- Repuso Guerrero Luna, reuniendo en corrillo a las chicas para darlas instrucciones. Preguntando a todas tras concluir.- ¿Comprendido?

 

Las demás asintieron al unísono. Una vez dispuestos, Zafiro fue el primero en comenzar la maniobra. Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad golpeó a dos delincuentes antes de que ninguno le viera, luego se colocó entre el grupo de rehenes y sus captores. Estos le apuntaron rápidamente con sus fusiles. Fue entonces cuando unas cuantas rosas les golpearon en las manos, haciéndoles perder el control de sus armas. Para cuando quisieron recobrarlas las chicas habían aparecido golpeando a esos tipejos sin contemplaciones. Hubo sin embargo dos que lograron apuntar a las sailors, aunque Júpiter usando su supremo Trueno, y la Dama del Rayo, con su propio ataque, eso si ambas con mesura, les derribaron dejándoles inconscientes. Las dos chicas chocaron las palmas con alegría. Marte estaba quemando el trasero de otro que aullaba en dirección a un próximo charco de agua en el que se dejó caer. Minako había atado a un par con su cadena. Usagi derribó a uno más con su Moon Tiara. Ami por su parte congeló a otro a la altura de los tobillos haciendo que se trastabillase y cayera antes de poder aferrar su arma. Cuando todo estuvo controlado, los hasta entonces rehenes vitorearon la intervención de ese grupo tan especial. Cortesía de Zafiro, los atracadores fueron atados con una gruesa cadena de hierro que encontraron dentro del hangar, al igual que un helicóptero que presumiblemente tenían listo para la fuga con cuantioso botín que escondían en el asiento trasero del coche, dinero y joyas…al poco y tal y como habían previsto, vieron llegar a los coches de policía.

-¿Están ustedes bien?- Quiso saber Usagi interesándose por el estado de aquellas personas.-  
-Sí, muchísimas gracias.- Sonrió una mujer de pelo castaño, vestida con un blazer, que rondaría la cincuentena.-  
-¡Nos han salvado, son ustedes increíbles! - Añadió un tipo rechoncho y cuarentón, vestido con traje y corbata.-  
-Para eso estamos.- Sonrió Rei visiblemente complacida.- Otra misión cumplida.  
-Ahora les dejamos en buenas manos, la policía está al llegar.- Les informó Minako.-

 

Y tras recibir unos encendidos aplausos de aquellas personas el grupo de las guerreras volvió a usar el sailor teleport, con Mamoru, Zafiro y Petz en medio. Desaparecieron tras concentrar sus energías y las de sus amigos para volver a materializarse en el bosquecillo del santuario Hikawa, como una de tantas veces. Una vez adoptaron sus ropas civiles fue Usagi la que exclamó con un brazo en alto.

-¡Otro día más en la oficina, chicas!  
-Pues yo estoy cansadísima.- Suspiró Minako.- Me voy a ir a casa a darme un largo baño de burbujas…  
-Lo mismo digo.- Convino Makoto.- Y mañana toca madrugar…  
-No ha estado mal.- Sonrió Petz afirmando.- Le estoy tomando gusto a ser una justiciera.  
-Sí, sé que Bertie y Cooan continúan haciendo lo propio en América.- Le dijo Ami.-  
-Una vez que se adquiere esta obligación es muy difícil dejarla. – Añadió Rei.-  
-Eso es algo que tenemos presente. ¿Verdad cariño?- Repuso Zafiro sujetando por la cintura a su novia.-

 

La aludida asintió. Finalmente tras charlar un poco más y recibir la enhorabuena de todos por su compromiso, la pareja se marchó a casa. Sin embargo la boda aun debería esperar. Pasaron algunos días y después semanas. No pudieron quejarse en cuanto a tener aventuras. Apareció un misterioso muchacho que resultó ser el hijo que Roy y Bertie tendrían. Vino desde el futuro para prevenirles de un terrible destino. Gracias al Cielo y al trabajo combinado de todos, las cosas salieron bien y evitaron aquello. A las pocas semanas fue la amenaza de un enorme meteoro la que reunió de nuevo a los amigos amén de hacerles conocer al hermano mayor de Roy. Pasó más tiempo y fueron Diamante y Esmeralda los que se las vieron con el señor Masters. Éste secuestró a la joven y el hermano de Zafiro tuvo que ir a liberarla, participando entre tanto en una especie de desafío del que finalmente salió triunfador. Pese a ello, esa especie de prueba no le sentó nada bien al príncipe. El millonario quiso disculparse pero Diamante era inasequible a sus llamadas. Al fin el magnate trató de hablar con Zafiro para que le ayudase. Éste incluso había conversado anteriormente con su hermano para persuadirle de que se uniera a la Masters Corporation. Por fortuna todos los esfuerzos dieron su fruto. Y la intervención de una joven secretaria de Masters fue fundamental para que, al fin, el orgulloso príncipe aceptase. Al poco tanto él como Esmeralda se casaron y después les tocó el turno a Zafiro y Petz. La ceremonia fue muy bonita. Tuvo lugar en Tokio, asistieron todos, excepto desgraciadamente Karaberasu que seguía ilocalizable. Pese a ello, su hermana mayor era feliz al haber cumplido el sueño de casarse con el amor de su vida. Ahora, tras la fiesta y el banquete, una vez a solas pensaban en un destino para la Luna de Miel.

-Escucha mi amor.- Le comentaba Zafiro, estando ambos tumbados en la cama.- Ian me ha dicho que nos regala un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a donde queramos ir.  
-¡Vaya!, es muy generoso.- Afirmó la joven, añadiendo divertida.- Tienes que ser muy buen empleado…  
-Hago lo que puedo.- Repuso entre modesta y jovialmente él, para insistir.- Tú solamente dime a dónde deseas ir…

 

La muchacha suspiró, girándose en la cama para quedar mirando a su esposo a los ojos, entonces sonrió y dijo.

-Con tal de estar a tu lado, cualquier parte que elijas me gustará.

El muchacho entonces sonrió para comentar.

-Ian me envió también unas botellas de vino de Chile. Bastante buena cosecha, por cierto, me comentó mi hermano. Por curiosidad estuve indagando un poco sobre ese país. Tiene muchas cosas hermosas que ver. Y... teniendo en cuenta que Diamante y Esmeralda están en Europa. Roy, Bertie, Tom y Cooan en América del Norte, y tú y yo vivimos en Asia. Pensé que podríamos ir a África. Por variar. Aunque luego hablé con Tom y me contó que la zona del Pacífico es un lugar muy hermoso. Me recomendó ir a un destino que estuviera por allí. Y al ver estas botellas…pues, he pensado que. ¿Por qué no vamos a América del Sur? Sería bonito desconcertar y perdernos por ahí tú y yo solos. ¿No crees?

 

Petz asintió abrazándose a él ahora. 

-Sí, mi hermana pequeña hablaba maravillas de su Luna de Miel en Hawái. Dice que le encantó viajar a esas islas.- Le contó su interlocutora a su vez.-  
-Pues creo que podríamos comenzar por visitar la isla de Pascua. Y luego ir hacia el continente.- Le propuso su esposo.- ¿Qué te parece? Además, Tom también me comentó que existen muchos misterios por allí. Él es un apasionado de esas cosas.  
-No es que quiera meterme a investigar nada.- Se sonrió Petz, agregando.- Bastante acción hemos tenido ya en nuestras vidas.  
-¡No te preocupes por eso! - Rio Zafiro.- Te aseguro que solo haremos turismo.

 

Su esposa se rio de aquella ocurrencia, ya estaban comenzando a diseñar el viaje aunque tuvieron que aguardar un poco. Diamante y Esmeralda acudieron a visitarles unos días, aprovechando tras la boda de Zafiro y Petz, para quedarse una semana en Japón. La ahora modelo y diseñadora tendría tiempo para pasar unos vestidos en Tokio y comprobar que tal iba la sucursal de la casa Deveraux. Encargo hecho por su jefa en persona. Diamante y ella quisieron también saludar a sus amigas las guerreras, a Mamoru y a los gatos. Pasados esos días, estaban a punto de irse pero antes cenaron con sus anfitriones en casa de estos.

-Bueno, he reservado una botella de este vino que Ian nos envió.- Comentó Zafiro tras descorcharla.-  
-Es un “Pinot Noir” - Alabó Diamante que era todo un entendido.- Es del valle del Bio - Bio. Muy al sur de Chile. Éste es un gran reserva de mil novecientos noventa. - Le explicó al resto.-  
-¡Sí que sabes de vinos!- Suspiró Petz atónita como los demás.-  
-Para Diamante es uno de sus hobbies favoritos. De hecho es que le encanta.- Se sonrió Esmeralda, sentenciando divertida ante el gesto torcido de su esposo.- Cuando Ian le mandó una caja de este vino, supe que por fin le había conquistado…  
-No soy tan fácil de convencer.- Se defendió él sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo, sobre todo al agregar.- Y mucho menos para perdonarle según qué cosas a Masters. Aunque en honor a la verdad, también le ayuda que me enviase unas cuantas botellas de Don Melchor…  
-Lo importante hermano es que estamos juntos al fin.- Afirmó Zafiro cambiando ya de tema, para alivio de todos.- Decidnos, ¿vais a viajar por aquí en vuestra Luna de Miel?  
-No, hemos decidido volver a París.- Le respondió Esmeralda añadiendo.- Puede que vayamos a ver a Nephrite y a Amanda. Tengo ganas de ver Londres. Cuando Bertie y Roy estuvieron en su viaje de novios y fueron a visitarnos a París, nos hablaron muy bien de la ciudad. De hecho, él le dijo a Nephrite que aquel sitio le iba a encantar…  
-Sí, y es cierto. Por una vez ese tarambana de Roy hablaba en serio. - Convino Diamante ahora con tono más distendido.- Nuestro amigo, el príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos, está encantado allí, puso una tienda de antigüedades y le va muy bien. Incluso tuvo un interesante caso por resolver, creo que así conoció a Amanda.- Informó a sus interlocutores.-  
-¡Claro!, ese enredo de diamantes que nos contó.- Creyó recordar Petz, de las últimas veces que el grupo se había reunido.-  
-Bueno.- Terció su cuñada, para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Entonces vais a ir por fin a Chile?..  
-Queremos visitar algunos de los lugares de ese país, si.- Repuso Zafiro que les contó, a grandes rasgos, algunas de las sugerencias que Tom les había dado.- Para empezar la Isla de Pascua.   
-Debe de ser un lugar muy exótico.- Afirmó Esmeralda.-   
-Eso esperamos.- Sonrió Petz.- Luego volveremos al continente para ver algunos sitios destacados de allí.

 

Prosiguieron con la conversación y ya, de noche avanzada, los visitantes se despidieron deseándoles que disfrutasen de la Luna de Miel y haciendo votos por verse tras la misma para intercambiar anécdotas. Los siguientes días tanto Petz como Zafiro se ocuparon de dejar preparados todos los trámites, cerrar Otafukuya por vacaciones y hacer las maletas. Al fin, fueron al aeropuerto de Narita para tomar el avión. Tendrían que llegar primero a Santiago de Chile, y desde allí, tras la escala, ir al aeropuerto de Mataveri International para llegar a esa apartada isla. Serían muchas horas dado que la distancia era enorme. Aquel viaje iba para largo. Lo ocuparon rememorando viejas historias y anécdotas de Némesis y de las luchas contra los demonios. 

-Desde luego, el bueno de Ian no ha reparado en gastos.- Declaró Petz totalmente desbordada.-

 

Y es que el millonario había puesto un jet privado a su disposición. Zafiro se había quedado perplejo cuando se enteró. Solamente el combustible costaría una fortuna. Pero su jefe le aseguró que él y su esposa merecían lo mejor. De modo que sentados en esos cómodos asientos de cuero, los recién casados contemplaban a través de las ventanillas como el suelo se alejaba en esa vertiginosa subida según despegaban…luego continuaron charlando. Aunque al cabo de unas horas, cerca de su destino, el aviso del piloto por el hilo interno de la aeronave llamó su atención.

-Parece que tendremos turbulencias. Les ruego que se sienten y se abrochen los cinturones, gracias…

 

Así lo hicieron, fue Petz la que comentó no sin extrañeza.

-¡Qué raro! Juraría que había luz diurna hace un momento.- Indicó mirando por la ventanilla hacia un horizonte de oscuridad total.-  
-Quizás hayamos pasado algún huso horario en la rotación terrestre y estemos ahora en la zona nocturna.- Especuló Zafiro.-  
-Sí, pudiera ser.- Convino su esposa.-

 

En ese instante el avión comenzó a moverse violentamente, casi balanceándose. Los dos se sujetaron a los apoyabrazos de los asientos.

-Esto va a ser entretenido.- Comentó desenfadadamente él.-  
-Espero que no demasiado.- Pudo replicar la muchacha.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber su esposo.-  
-Descuida, es mi hermana Cooan la que se marea. No yo. - Se sonrió ella añadiendo divertida.- Hace falta mucho más que esto para afectarme…  
-Si yo te contara los entrenamientos a los que nos sometimos en el Rincón. ¡Esto no pasa de ser divertido a su lado! - Se rio el chico.-

Al fin, tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, el avión salió de esas turbulencias y cosa curiosa, el sol lucía otra vez. 

-Habremos pasado a través de alguna tormenta.- Supuso Zafiro sin darle ya más importancia.-

 

Tras la vuelta a la normalidad la pareja se olvidó pronto de aquello y departió un poco más. Al fin, aterrizaron. Al bajar un guía contratado les aguardaba. Parecía ser un chico joven, de pelo castaño. Se dirigió a ellos en un más que correcto inglés.

-Bienvenidos a Rapa Nui, o “Tepito Ote Henua”, “el ombligo del mundo” como la llamamos aquí.- Les dijo con amabilidad.- Mi nombre es Nicolás Cantero. Seré su cicerone aquí y cuando ustedes retornen a la zona del continente.   
-Eso sigue siendo de Chile. ¿Verdad?- Quiso asegurarse Zafiro.-  
-Sí señor. Pertenecemos a la región de Valparaíso. - Repuso su interlocutor que, tomando una maleta de la pareja les ofreció solícitamente.- Síganme si son tan amables. Iremos al hotel y dejaremos su equipaje. Tienen tiempo de descansar y después partiremos cuando gusten a que les muestre algunas de las maravillas locales.

 

Ambos asintieron agradecidos. El guía subió el equipaje y les invitó a abordar un turismo estacionado cerca. Él mismo se subió para conducir de camino al lugar en donde la pareja se alojaría por espacio de un par de días. Tiempo que iban a dedicar a visitar la isla. Lo cierto es que ese muchacho estaba asombrado. Aquellas personas debían de ser muy importantes como para que le hubiesen enviado nada menos que hasta la isla de Pascua para recibirles. Todo lo que él sabía era que anteayer su jefe le llamó a la oficina y le dio un pasaje de avión, y de los caros.

-Tienes que ir a ocuparte de atender a una pareja de recién casados.- Le informó para sorpresa del joven.- Les harás de guía por las isla de Pascua y después en el continente.

 

La verdad, aquello era como si le hubiese tocado un premio de lotería. Ya tuvo mucha suerte al conocer a un compañero en la universidad con el que trabó amistad debido a su afición común por la geografía. Éste era de familia pudiente y conocía al dueño de la agencia de viajes que le empleó. Y al poco de ser recomendado por su amigo le llegaba esta oportunidad. ¡Fue un golpe de fortuna! Solo le fastidiaba el tener que separarse de la chica a la que quería durante el verano. Quizás así se podrían clarificar un poco las cosas. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a esa mujer comentarle a su esposo.

-De modo que, dentro de dos días retornamos a la capital de Chile y después. ¿A dónde dices que vamos a ir?  
-Bueno.- Repuso él consultando su folleto de viaje.- Hay muchas opciones, pero según la agencia alguien me recomendó…

 

Y sacando unas anotaciones impresas en una serie de mensajes de texto, leyó.

\- “Bueno, pues, fíjate un recorrido fijo por las regiones de la Araucanía, los Ríos y los Lagos. En los Ríos está Valdivia, dónde hubo un gran terremoto. Podemos pasar también por la cuenca lacustre del Villarrica y el Llanquihue…  
-No tengo ni idea de dónde podrá estar eso.- Dijo Petz.-  
-¡Ni yo! - Sonrió su esposo haciéndola reír a ella a su vez, en tanto afirmaba con entusiasmo, casi juvenil.- Iremos a la aventura… eso es mucho más emocionante. ¿No crees?

 

Su pareja convino en ello. Para preguntarle a su guía.

-Perdona, tú que eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué nos aconsejarías?...

 

El muchacho adoptó un aire pensativo y replicó, sin girar la cabeza dado que iba pendiente de la carretera, para contestar.

-Verán ustedes. Cuando vuelvan a Santiago les sugeriría que visitasen Temuco. De ahí a Villarrica-Pucón. Siguen a Valdivia, de ahí ruta a lago Llanquihue, Puerto Montt y terminen en Chiloé. Les aseguro que merecerá la pena.

 

Sus interlocutores cruzaron sendas miradas de aprobación, No tenían ni idea de dónde estarían aquellos lugares pero les gustaba la forma en la que ese joven les respondió. Fue realmente diligente a la hora de proveerles con información. Su tono además denotaba seguridad y mucho deseo de ser útil. Por fin llegaron al hotel y tal y como les sugiriese su cicerone se acomodaron, descansaron y se adecentaron un poco. Al cabo de unas cuatro horas ese joven vino a recogerles. Enseguida les llevó a ver las famosas cabezas.

-Hay más de novecientos moáis por toda la isla.- Les explicó Nicolás, agregando en tanto contemplaban algunos.- La mayoría de ellas fueron labradas en toba del cono volcánico “Rano Raraku”. El significado de los moáis es aún incierto, y hay varias teorías en torno a estas estatuas. La más común de ellas es que las estatuas fueron talladas por los habitantes polinesios de la isla, entre los siglos IX y XVI, como representaciones de antepasados difuntos, de manera que proyectaran su mana (poder sobrenatural) sobre sus descendientes.  
-Vaya, es muy interesante.- Declaró Petz, quién tras las gafas de sol que llevaba no dejaba de observar esas enormes cabezas, para querer saber.- ¿Miran todas hacia un sitio determinado, verdad? Al menos eso creí escuchar una vez.  
-Bueno. Debían situarse sobre los ahu, - repuso su guía para explicarles.- Una especie de plataformas ceremoniales, con sus rostros hacia el interior de la isla excepto los siete situados en el Ahu Akivi y un moái de cuatro manos señalizando el solsticio de invierno en el Ahu Huri A Urenga. Tras encajarles unos ojos de coral con pupila de obsidiana o roca volcánica roja, se convertían en el aringa ora, o el rostro vivo de un ancestro. (Datos de Wikipedia)…  
-Son impresionantes desde luego.- Afirmó Zafiro.- Y tú te lo conoces todo muy bien.  
-Gracias señor. Es parte de mi trabajo.- Adujo modestamente él.-  
-No, pero, se nota que es algo que te gusta.- Añadió Petz sonriéndole con aprobación.- Es bueno hacer el trabajo con pasión.  
-Me gusta leer, sobre todo me encanta conocer cosas sobre otros lugares y países.- Declaró el joven no sin entusiasmo.-  
-Te pareces a mis hermanas.- Dijo su interlocutora.- A ellas también les gusta viajar. A todas en realidad. Lo hemos hecho desde niñas.  
-¿Vienen ustedes de muy lejos, verdad?- Inquirió el muchacho.-  
-No te puedes hacer una idea.- Sonrió Zafiro, de modo cómplice con su esposa.- De Japón- Añadió al instante de modo cordial.-  
-¿Tú eres de por aquí? ¿De estas isla?- Quiso saber Petz.-  
-No señora. Vengo del continente, pero soy de la zona costera. Mis padres son pescadores, y abrieron un restaurante, de comida artesanal del lugar.  
-¡Vaya! - Exclamó su contertulia.- Una buena amiga mía es aficionada a la cocina. Quiere montar una repostería.  
-¿Estudias? Si te lo puedo preguntar.- Terció Zafiro.-  
-Sí señor, en la Universidad de la Frontera. Ingeniería… Aunque también me gustaría ayudar a la gente, hacer trabajo social.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó su interlocutor, que enseguida le aclaró al muchacho.- Yo soy ingeniero. Trabajo para la Masters Corporation.  
-Vaya, no oí hablar de esa empresa. - Repuso el muchacho que parecía sorprendido.-  
-Es una gran multinacional – Le contó Zafiro para agregar.- Mi jefe es multimillonario…

 

Su contertulio asintió. Quizás eso tuviera sentido. Por eso aquella pareja era tan bien considerada por la agencia. Desde luego que los gastos que sumaban simplemente los viajes a Pascua ya denotaban un gran poderío económico. Y la cosa no paraba ahí. Hotel de cinco estrellas y un tour realmente largo por Chile, que era un país para personas de alto poder adquisitivo. Por lo menos en el caso de las rutas probables de turismo que esos extranjeros deseaban tomar.

-Realmente este viaje de ustedes es muy costoso.- Admitió el muchacho, afirmando con admiración.- Deben de apreciarle mucho en su trabajo.  
-Sí, no me puedo quejar.- Se sonrió Zafiro, confirmando así los pensamientos del chico.- Ya te digo que mi jefe es un tipo con dinero…  
-¡Algo tiene, si! - Se rio Petz a su vez agarrándose de un brazo de su esposo.-

 

Tras estas palabras su guía les llevó a ver algunas más y retornaron al hotel, sería ya media tarde, tras descansar asistieron a una representación del Sau Sau, el baile típico de la zona. Éste les recordó a ambos mucho los bailes hawaianos que Cooan y Tom dijeron haber visto en su luna de miel. Tras presenciar unas pocas de esas danzas hasta les invitaron a tratar de bailarlo y fue divertido ver a Zafiro decorado con una especie de tocado con plumas tratando de imitar los pasos y las posturas de aquello. Por su parte Petz estaba muy hermosa con unas guirnaldas que adornaban su pelo y una especie de falda de caña. Tras tomar parte en esa danza y pasar un rato muy entretenido, Nicolás les explicó.

 

-El Sau Sau es una danza de pareja suelta e independiente, que realiza sus evoluciones casi rozándose. Cuando intervienen varias parejas éstas no se mezclan. Manteniendo cada una su independencia respecto de las demás. Los movimientos del Sau-Sau son suaves, siendo ajeno al baile todo gesto brusco o expresión dura. Los movimientos principales son el de brazos y caderas. El brazo, la mano y los dedos forman un solo bloque cuyos movimientos semejan líneas suaves y ondulantes. Ambos brazos siguen movimientos libres y a veces la mujer insinúa peinarse el cabello. El movimiento de caderas es principalmente lateral, siendo el paso de poco avance y muy apegado al suelo. No hay grandes desplazamientos, bailándose más bien en el puesto y cada bailarín realiza giros individuales, teniendo como eje uno de los dos pies con el talón ligeramente levantado.  
-Es una canción muy bonita.- Comentó Petz, quién, llena de curiosidad, preguntó.- ¿Qué significa la letra?  
-La letra de esta canción está escrita en idioma polinésico antiguo. Nadie en la Isla de Pascua o como la llaman en su lengua, Rapa Nui o Te Pito o Te Henua, parece saber que significa, pero la canción fue transmitida de generación en generación.- Respondió su guía.- (Datos de youtube antoniofidel41)

 

Y tras pasar un rato más, anocheciendo ya, la pareja se despidió del guía y se fue a descansar. Al día siguiente tras desayunar y bañarse un poco en las cristalinas playas retornaron al hotel para reunirse nuevamente con Nicolás que les llevó al aeropuerto. Estaban listos para volver a Santiago de Chile, la capital. El vuelo duró algunas horas. Las aprovecharon para conversar un poco más con aquel chico que les había caído muy simpático a los dos. Fue precisamente él quién les comentó de modo prudente y cordial.

-Se les ve muy dichosos juntos. Si no es indiscreción. ¿Hace mucho que se conocen?...  
-Lo somos.- Afirmó Zafiro que pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa que se sentaba a su derecha. Atrayéndola hacia sí- Y podrías decir que nos conocemos hace siglos, ja, ja…  
-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote?- Si te lo puedo preguntar.- Inquirió Petz.-  
-Bueno, si… podría decirlo de ese modo.- Repuso el muchacho con tono algo apurado.- Tengo una amiga…  
-¿Amiga?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Es algo complicado,- pudo decir él, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, para añadir.- Hace años que nos conocemos, desde la secundaria. Pero…bueno, no acabamos de ser pareja.  
-¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? Si no lo juzgas como demasiado personal.- Comentó Petz.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió tenuemente el joven.- Miren, tengo una en mi billetera.

 

Y sacando una cartera Nicolás les mostró la foto de una chica de larga cabellera morena, era atractiva, veinteañera quizás, como el joven. Esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, casi como si estuviera avergonzada ante la cámara. Aunque sus ojos azabache daban la impresión de contener una fuerte personalidad.

-Es muy guapa. - Valoró Zafiro pasándole la foto a su mujer.- Me recuerda a…  
-¿Rei?- Le susurró su esposa, a lo que él asintió.-  
-Tiene un aire muy similar, en su pelo y en esa mirada.- Comentó su marido.-  
-¿Cómo se llama?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Rosario…-fue la tímida réplica del interpelado.- La extraño mucho, ¿saben?...  
-¿Habéis tenido alguna riña?- Le preguntó Petz.-  
-No, no es eso. Aunque ella tiene su carácter.- Comentó el chico.-  
-¡Todas lo tienen! - Se rio Zafiro ganándose ahora un coscorrón, aunque cariñoso, de su esposa.- ¡Au! Ya empiezas a parecerte a tu hermana Bertie con Roy.-Protestó cómicamente él.-  
-Más bien diría yo que eres tú quién empieza a parecerse a ese alocado cuñado nuestro.- Repuso su mujer, eso sí, con una sonrisa añadiendo ahora para dirigirse al chico.- Seguramente que ella también te echará de menos a ti.

 

Nicolás se sonrió, esa pareja era agradable. Se percibía que eran dos buenas personas y por algún motivo que no llegaba del todo a comprender, se veía proclive a contarles cosas de su vida personal. Que, desde luego, no solía compartir casi con nadie. Al menos, no con desconocidos.

-Son ustedes muy amables.- Declaró.-  
-Si podemos ayudarte, al menos con un consejo. Te diría que es importante ganarte a sus padres.- Le dijo Petz creyendo que aquello podría tener algo que ver, pudiera ser que ellos no viesen bien esa relación.- Viendo cómo eres no te costará demasiado hacerlo.  
-Desgraciadamente los padres de ella murieron en un accidente de tránsito.- Les desveló dejándoles atónitos y apenados.- Puede que eso la haya influido en su manera de ser.   
-Lo siento muchísimo.- Se disculpó su interlocutora.- No quise…  
-No es culpa de usted. No podía saberlo.- La animó el muchacho, que les contó a ambos.- Vive con sus abuelos, aunque ellos ya están muy mayores. Es una chica estupenda. De verdad, solo que a veces, no sé. Es como si tuviera miedo de que estuviésemos juntos.

 

Zafiro y Petz se miraron. Podían comprender a ese chico y también a aquella muchacha. Eso incluso les recordaba en parte a su propia historia. Así le contó él a ese joven. Adaptando no obstante su relato.

-Verás. Nosotros también estuvimos separados mucho tiempo. Aunque próximos era como si un mundo entero se interpusiera. Problemas en nuestras familias. Otras cosas…  
-Si.- Convino Petz, acudiendo en ayuda de su esposo para completar esa narración.- Yo creía que mi marido era inalcanzable. Y luego el destino nos separó. Fue muy doloroso pero gracias a Dios volvió a unirnos y esta vez no dejamos pasar la oportunidad.  
-Al principio yo ni imaginaba lo que mi esposa sentía hacia mí.- Se lamentó Zafiro.- Luego, cuando pude descubrirlo fue tarde. Pero se nos concedió una nueva ocasión para enmendar aquello. Hazme caso Nicolás. Si quieres a esa chica tienes que decírselo.  
-Se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es como si ella no lo creyera o, no sé… en ocasiones pienso que le pasa como a usted señora… Quiero decir. - Trató de explicarse con semblante preocupado.- Me da miedo que me considere algo lejano o inasequible…cuando yo no soy así en absoluto.

 

Su interlocutora le escuchó con amable atención y asintió. Podía comprender eso demasiado bien.

-Escucha.- Le pidió ella con amabilidad.- Si hay algo que he aprendido en estos años es a ser sincera y a no dejar escapar a la gente a la que de verdad quiero. Debes ser paciente pero persistir. Tampoco la agobies, dado que puede que necesite su espacio. Sin embargo, que vea que estás ahí y que crees en ella. Mira, haremos una cosa. Tengo una tienda de cosméticos, te daré la dirección. Escríbeme y tan pronto estemos de vuelta en Tokio te mandaré un set de belleza y unas cremas de las mejores.  
-Pero, eso será muy caro.- Se sorprendió él, alegando apuradamente.- No creo que lo pueda pagar.  
-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a cobrarte nada. –Le sonrió amablemente Petz.- Considéralo un regalo de alguien que sabe lo que sentís.  
-Espero que ella no lo tome a mal.- Sonrió el chico con azoramiento y ante la cara de sorpresa de la pareja por sus palabras, se apresuró a matizar.- Si la regalo cremas de belleza no quiero que me acuse de no verla hermosa.  
-Te puedo asegurar que no lo hará.- Aseveró su interlocutora, que le dijo animosamente.- Yo misma la escribiré una dedicatoria. Es algo entre mujeres, déjamelo a mí…Ya sabré lo que decirla…

 

El joven asintió agradecido, prosiguieron conversando de algunas cosas más y finalmente el avión tomó tierra. Tras llegar a Santiago se encaminaron a la siguiente etapa de su viaje. 

-Pues ahora nos toca decidir.- Le comentó Zafiro a su esposa.- Tenemos varias alternativas y todas muy interesantes. La verdad es que este país es muy grande y hermoso. ¿A dónde iremos en primer lugar?  
-Me gusta tener donde poder elegir.- Declaró Petz con una sonrisa para dirigirse a su guía.- ¿Qué nos aconsejas Nicolás?  
-Bueno, creo que sería conveniente seguir el itinerario fijado.- Contestó el chico mostrando una lista con aquel recorrido turístico que ya les aconsejase en la Isla de Pascua.- Primero vayan a descansar. Mañana habría que partir.

 

El matrimonio aceptó esa cabal sugerencia y eso hizo. Durmieron bien y al día siguiente estaban frescos y dispuestos a retomar su viaje. Por su parte Petz no olvidó su promesa y aprovechó el tiempo que tenían hasta reunirse con Nicolás para escribir esa nota a la “amiga” de éste y tratar de llamar a su cuñada Esmeralda. Sin embargo no pudo charlar con ella, no recibía señal. Lástima, hubiese querido consultarla una cosa. Aun así terminó de redactar aquella carta

 

A la atención de la señorita Rosario…

Querida amiga, no me conoces pero yo sí que he oído hablar de ti. Perdona que sea tan directa y me tome quizás excesivas confianzas en algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo este joven, Nicolás, al que mi esposo y yo hemos conocido por ser el guía de nuestro viaje de Luna de Miel, te tiene en muy alta estima. Tanta que ha llegado a confiarme el temor que le asalta en ocasiones. Espera ser merecedor de tu afecto y piensa en ti casi a cada hora del día. Como pago por su amabilidad y su buen trato le he prometido enviarle una colección de cremas de belleza de las que vendo en mi tienda, allá en Japón, para ti. Te ruego que no tomes esto por ningún tipo de insinuación malintencionada. Sabes como yo que a las mujeres nos gusta vernos hermosas y que debemos cuidarnos. Mi propia cuñada, mis hermanas y yo misma, utilizamos estas cremas y puedo asegurarte que son magníficas para limpiar, refrescar y afirmar la piel. A tu edad sin duda no te hacen ninguna falta, pero nunca viene mal darse un capricho de vez en cuando y comenzar a invertir en una misma. Porque seguro que tú lo vales. Por cierto, mi cuñada trabaja en la firma Deveraux como modelo y diseñadora y, si estás interesada en la moda, no tengo dudas de que ella estaría encantada en hacerte un precio muy especial en el vestido que más te agrade de su nueva línea. Tómalo como un gesto de solidaridad de una mujer que comprende perfectamente lo que sientes, dado que pasó por eso mismo hace ya algún tiempo. Agradeciendo tu atención y tu amabilidad por leer estas líneas me despido.

Sinceramente tuya.   
Petz Lassart.

 

Tras esto firmó la misiva, la metió en un sobre que selló y aguardó hasta poder entregársela al joven. Una vez lo hizo le pidió que confiase en ella y la entregase a esa muchacha sin leerla antes.

-Lo haré.- Convino Nicolás.-  
-Entonces ya podemos irnos a recorrer esta parte de tu país.- Sonrió Petz con el asentimiento de su esposo.-

 

Y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la primera de las paradas de su itinerario. Temuco, la capital de la región de la Araucanía, que distaba casi setecientos kilómetros de la capital. El grupo tomó un vuelo. Durante el mismo, Nicolás les fue explicando. Ayudándose de un libro que llevaba.

-De las cosas más destacables que ver tenemos el Cerro Ñielol, un atractivo natural que guarda especies nativas que está en medio de la ciudad como un gran e imponente pulmón. También el Museo Nacional Ferroviario Pablo Neruda, es no sólo un lugar donde se guardan antiguas locomotoras y carros, además es un tributo a la tradición y el momento de esplendor ferroviario del sur de Chile y es una ventana a las artes visuales de alto nivel, ya que en su galería de arte se han exhibidos importantes colecciones.  
-Suena interesante. - Convino Zafiro para querer saber.- ¿Qué más cosas hay?  
-Otro de los paseos imprescindibles es visitar en pleno centro el Mercado Modelo. Es un hermoso patrimonio de la ciudad y un lugar donde se puede encontrar la mejor comida criolla y una gran variedad de artesanía mapuche.  
-¿Mapuches?- Inquirió Petz.-  
\- Si, el pueblo originario de estas tierras, con una fuerte presencia en la ciudad y la región. En la Avenida Alemania está el Museo Regional, un sitio que guarda una importante colección etnográfica de ellos.- La informó Nicolás.- Además, la ciudad en sí está a medio camino entre el Océano Pacífico y la Cordillera de los Andes.  
-Suena espectacular.- Declaró Zafiro.-

 

Así trascurrieron los poco más de cuarenta minutos del vuelo, al desembarcar al fin y tomar un taxi el grupo se dirigió a un hotel y de allí salieron ya a recorrer la ciudad. Fueron a aquellos sitios que su guía les indicase. A solo siete cuadras de la Plaza de Armas de Temuco se encontraba el Monumento Natural Cerro Ñielol, la única Área Silvestre Protegida de Chile en el radio urbano de una ciudad. Disfrutaron de sus bosques de peumos, boldos, olivillos, robles, laureles y ulmos. 

-¡Qué flores tan preciosas! –Exclamó Petz sacando fotos de ellas.- A Makoto-chan le encantaría estar aquí. ¡Ojalá pudiera llevarla algunas!

 

La mujer tomó cuantiosas instantáneas de unas bellas enredaderas plagadas de flores de tonos entre carmesíes y violáceos. Incluso pudo adornarse el pelo con alguna flor. Pero no podía arrancar más dado que era zona protegida. Más tarde dedicaron su atención al Museo Regional de Temuco, ubicado en una antigua casona colonial declarada Monumento Histórico Nacional. Pudiendo ver más de tres mil objetos que comprendían colecciones pictóricas, fotográficas y arqueológicas de la Araucanía. Tras recorrer aquello llegó la noche y se decidieron a ir a cenar. Nicolás se disculpó puesto que deseaba llamar a su chica. 

-Espero que mi polola esté en casa.- Les comentó a la pareja que se quedó mirándole sorprendida.-  
-Po… ¿Qué?- Inquirió Zafiro.-  
\- Polola, es como llamamos acá a las novias, como ustedes dirían.- Les aclaró el muchacho.- Aunque no sé si le gustaría mucho que me refiriese a ella así.- Musitó casi para él mismo.-  
-¿Decías?- Inquirió Zafiro.-  
-¡No, no fue nada! Que ahora iré a ver si está- Sonrió algo apuradamente el chico.-  
-Muy bien, no te preocupes, aquí estaremos.- Le dijo amablemente Petz.-

 

El chico se alejó tras despedirse. La pareja quedó entonces charlando, sentados en un local de la Avenida Alemania. Recordaron como su joven guía les había referido con detalle una buena descripción de esos alrededores. Fue al llegar a esa avenida cuando les comentó.

-Esta es la calle más bonita de la ciudad. Al menos para mi gusto.

 

El grupo había pasado antes cerca de un hospital, el Hernán Henríquez. Dónde Nicolás les comentó que uno de sus conocidos trabajaba. Después, en la plaza más cercana, les señaló una estatua, la de un tal Dagoberto Godoy.

-Fue el primer aviador que cruzó la cordillera de los Alpes, en mil novecientos dieciocho. Aun hoy día, tiene descendientes muy importantes por acá.- Explicó el chico.- 

 

El matrimonio iba observando aquello en tanto escuchaba con interés aquellas explicaciones. 

-Y allí al frente tienen la facultad del hospital de medicina de la Frontera.- Les comentó su joven cicerone.-

 

Continuaron el recorrido pasando por una bella iglesia, la de San Francisco, cuyo año de construcción era mil novecientos veinte seis. 

-Al frente está el campus de la universidad católica.- Les informó Nicolás.- Y allí el museo araucano. Si seguimos en esta dirección encontraremos todos los pubs de la zona. Y el centro comercial. El Portal Temuco. 

 

Y tras caminar hasta allí, y volverse luego hacia la zona de locales de copas, en tanto aguardaban a Nico, fue Zafiro quién comentó.

-Me pareció ver antes unas flores de jazmín por aquí cerca. Ya se lo diré a Diamante. Son sus flores preferidas, y las mías.  
-Podemos recordar esta calle como la avenida del Jazmín.- Sonrió su esposa.- Aunque no se llame así.  
-Me agrada mucho estar aquí sentado, disfrutando de todo esto, sin tener que ir a trabajar o a luchar contra ninguna amenaza.- Declaró él que añadió incluso contento de que así fuera.- De hecho me encanta comportarme como una persona normal, sin utilizar poderes ni habilidades especiales.  
-Sí, lo mismo digo.- Convino su interlocutora que, algo pensativa, comentó.- Desde luego que me parece como un sueño.

 

Prosiguieron la conversación unos minutos más y al cabo de casi media hora Nicolás reapareció, pero no vino solo. Una joven de largo pelo moreno le seguía. Algo tímidamente se quedó atrás un par de metros en tanto el chico se aproximaba a la pareja.

-Lamento haber tardado, es que…verán…

Y haciendo un ademán con la mirada les indicó la presencia de aquella joven. Para presentarla, en tanto la aludida se aproximaba con patente vergüenza.

-Ésta es Rosario…

 

La joven recordaba hacía tan solo una media hora, cuando Nicolás la llamó proponiéndola el citarse en la avenida Alemania. Ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta, pero tampoco quiso dejar pasar la ocasión. Además el chico dijo que tenía una cosa importante que entregarla. De modo que, más impulsada por la curiosidad incluso que por su atracción hacia él ella aceptó. En cuanto se vieron le entregó esa carta.

-¿Y esto qué es? – Inquirió mirándole entre sorprendida y algo desconfiada.-  
-Tú ábrela y lee. – Se limitó a replicar su interlocutor, no sin cierto tonillo de misterio que a la joven le resultó incluso malicioso.-

 

La muchacha obedeció quedándose atónita. Desde luego que por los cambios que hubo de mostrar su gesto Nicolás estaría leyendo a su vez en ella. Al poco de terminar, guardó unos instantes de incómodo silencio y luego miró a su contertulio para reprenderlo.

-¿Y tú, cómo es que vas contando nada sobre mí a unos extraños, eh?

 

Aquello tomó a Nico algo de improviso, apenas si se echó algo para atrás y mostró las palmas de ambas manos a la chica para responder.

-No te enfades. Lo hice con la mejor intención. Además, son dos muy buenas personas. -¿Dos?- Inquirió la joven todavía con una mirada reprobatoria.- ¿Cómo que dos?  
-Sí, la mujer que escribió la carta y su esposo. Están aquí los dos, en ésta misma avenida, en un pub.- Le explicó él.-  
-Ni sueñes que voy a ir para allá, sería de lo más embarazoso. ¡Vaya plancha! - Sentenció la chica dándole la espalda.-  
-Pero no lo tomes así, por favor.- Le pidió su interlocutor.- Te aseguro que son muy agradables. Sobre todo Petz ha sido muy amable, al menos ve a agradecerle…

 

Rosario volvió a mirarle, suspiró elevando la vista al cielo nocturno ya. Apenas movió la cabeza pudo decir con resignación e incluso algo de malestar.

-No me queda otra. Se me vería muy maleducada si no lo hiciera.

 

El chico se alegró al oír aquello y pareció aliviarse también. De modo que allí estaba, parada como un poste y mirando a esa pareja de extraños que la observaban ahora con una sonrisa afable. Aunque la muchacha se sentía como una tonta cuando declaró.

-Rosario Carolina Herrera. Mucho gusto en conocerles. ¿Cómo están?  
-Soy Petz Lassart y él es mi esposo Zafiro.- Repuso esa mujer quién enseguida comentó hasta diríase que divertida.- Lo de Carolina Herrera me es muy familiar.  
-Bueno.- Pudo replicar la chica con cierto rubor.- Algunas veces mis amigas me dicen en broma, que si soy familia de la empresaria.  
-Encantados de conocerte.- Terció Zafiro que se levantó gentilmente ofreciéndole una silla a la chica.- Por favor, acompañadnos. Íbamos a cenar algo.  
-No quisiera entrometerme. - Musitó Rosario, que se sentía envarada y algo nerviosa, no gustaba de relacionarse de ese modo tan repentino, pero no deseaba tampoco ser descortés. – Bueno, quizás ustedes desean pasar tranquilos la velada.  
-Te aseguro que es un placer compartirla con vosotros. Nicolás es un joven muy amable y nos está haciendo de guía por vuestro hermoso país. Nos sentimos agradecidos y él nos habló de ti. Veo que no exageró. Eres una joven realmente agradable. Además, hablas el inglés muy bien.- La halagó Petz.-

 

La chica se revolvía nerviosa en la silla, no quiso enfrentar la mirada de su interlocutora, limitándose a sonreír un poco. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a esa catarata de elogios. Es más, no le gustaba que fuesen tan directos con ella, quizás no terminaba de creerse esas palabras. No se veía a sí misma como alguien que valiera tanto como esa mujer daba a entender. Aunque quizás su interlocutora pudo pese a todo percatarse de aquello y sonrió amablemente para añadir.

-Te ruego que me disculpes si estimas que he sido demasiado directa. Es un defecto mío de carácter.

Zafiro aprovechó un instante de silencio para ofrecerse a ir a por algo de beber, Nicolás se apresuró a secundarle.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- Inquirió el chico.-  
\- Para mí un jugo solamente.- Repuso tímidamente Rosario.-  
-Tráeme un té de rosas, si es que tienen – Solicitó Petz.- Si no hay una cerveza.- Añadió.-  
-Vale. Preguntaré también que tienen de comer.- Contestó su esposo.-

 

Y los dos hombres entraron al pub. Sentadas fuera quedaron ellas. Nicolás suspiró comentándole a Zafiro.

 

-Espero que todo vaya bien. Rosario casi me mata. Es algo vergonzosa con los extraños.  
-No te preocupes.- Le sonrió animosamente su interlocutor.- Mi esposa tiene tres hermanas pequeñas y sabe hablar con la gente. Trabaja de cara al público.

 

Con esa esperanza el joven asintió. Tras eso se dirigieron a la barra del pub. Entre tanto, y tras un embarazoso silencio de unos segundos, fue Rosario la que se atrevió a sacar un tema. Más que nada por cortesía.

-¿Cómo se decidieron a venir aquí de viaje de novios?  
\- Vimos que era un lugar precioso. - Le contestó Petz.- Mi hermana pequeña y su marido nos hablaron muy bien de esta parte del mundo. Aunque ellos no han venido.  
-Celebro que les guste.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, ¿y tú?... Si no es indiscreción. ¿Estudias?...  
-Sí, Trabajo social.- Respondió la interpelada.- Deseo ayudar a las personas.  
-Eso es muy bonito.- Valoró su contertulia asintiendo con aprobación.-  
-Me apena mucho ver a la gente sufrir.- Pudo decir ahora con tono más entristecido.- Quiero hacer lo que pueda por auxiliar a la personas que lo necesiten…

 

Petz la observó con patente simpatía. Desde luego ese carácter le recordaba al de sus queridas amigas guerreras. Enseguida comentó con tono de complicidad.

-Mis mejores amigas se parecen mucho a ti en eso. Tratando siempre de ayudar a los demás. Sois un tipo de personas admirable. Por mi parte intento hacer lo mismo, pero ellas me superan en dedicación.  
-Sobre todo, ayudar a personas en riesgo social es algo que me llama mucho la atención.- Le reveló la muchacha que parecía irse sintiendo más cómoda en tanto agregaba.- Hay mucho por hacer. Se debería dotar de más presupuesto y tomar medidas más orientadas a la educación… -Mis dos hermanas menores son maestras, seguro que coincidirían contigo en eso.- Afirmó su contertulia.-  
-Y la sanidad y las campañas de prevención de enfermedades también son cosas muy importantes en mi opinión.- Añadió la muchacha.-

 

Petz sonreía dejando que su joven interlocutora se explayase. Aquella era su pasión, sin duda alguna, había ido poco a poco superando esa timidez inicial y ahora era casi una catarata de sugerencias, medidas que tomaría y cosas que haría para mejorar la vida de casi todo el mundo a su alrededor. Al fin, le dijo.

-El jefe de mi esposo es un hombre muy rico. También ayuda a la gente con donaciones y fundaciones. Y la jefa de mi cuñada…bueno. Es una mujer famosa y que también aporta lo que puede para causas sociales. El caso es que, precisamente cerca de aquí, estaba planeando poner una tienda.

 

Ante la mirada de su interlocutora Petz se sonrió recordando la llamada que hizo a París, antes de irse de viaje.

-Hola Esmeralda, ¿Qué tal por la Ciudad de la Luz?- Saludó a su cuñada y amiga.-  
-De lo más liado.- Replicó ésta.- Acabamos de pasar una colección. ¿Y vosotros qué tal lo estáis pasando en vuestro viaje?- Quiso saber con tono lleno de interés.-  
-Todavía no hemos partido, aunque quería preguntarte algo.- Repuso su contertulia.- Comentó a su contertulia - ¿No me comentaste que tu jefa quería expandir la franquicia Deveraux por Hispanoamérica?  
-Algo de eso entendí- Replicó su interlocutora.- ¿Después de visitar la isla de Pascua a dónde ibais a ir?...  
-A una zona llamada Temuco, en Chile.- Le indicó la aludida.-  
-Vaya. Uno de los lugares a considerar era precisamente el país en el que estáis ahora.- Le contó la modelo.- Lo más seguro es que abramos unas cuantas franquicias por allí.

 

Al oír aquello su contertulia se alegró. Enseguida pasó a proponer.

-Podrías aconsejar a tu jefa que la pusiera en esta parte del país.  
-No sé.- Dudó Esmeralda.- Si no es un lugar populoso y concurrido, no creo que tenga atractivo comercial. Y no creo que a Madame Deveraux le guste que yo empiece a decirle dónde debe de emplazar sus tiendas.

 

Petz lo comprendía, su cuñada estaba labrándose una muy buena reputación, primero como modelo y más tarde comenzando a diseñar para esa prestigiosa firma. Simplemente se limitó a pedirla.

-Bueno, tú haz lo que puedas.  
-Lo intentaré.- Le aseguró Esmeralda para indicar.- De todos modos, si te enteras de alguna buena posibilidad de negocio por allí, veremos que se puede hacer.  
-Ya te contaré.- Repuso su interlocutora para despedirse.-

 

Ahora saliendo de esos recuerdos le comentó aquella conversación a su interlocutora. La muchacha la observó con gesto pensativo.

-¿Una tienda?- Inquirió Rosario.-  
-Sí, una boutique de moda. No sé si la ubicarán aquí, pero por si acaso, si estuvieras interesada en trabajar podrías mandar tu currículum.- La aconsejó a su contertulia.-  
-Quizás.- Afirmó la chica, que parecía algo dubitativa.- Trato de ganar algo de dinero y de estudiar a un tiempo, pero es difícil.  
-Me sigues recordando mucho a mis hermanas menores. - Sonrió ahora Petz.- Ellas hacían lo mismo y se esforzaron mucho. Pero al fin cumplieron sus sueños. Seguro que tú harás lo mismo.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo sonreír esa muchacha a su vez, más animada.-

 

En ese instante llegaron los hombres. Traían la carta y las bebidas. Para comer les sirvieron una cosa llamada chorrillana. Una receta al parecer típica de allí. Consistente en un plato de papas fritas en el que se mezclan distintos tipos de carne, vienesas y otros elementos como huevos o cebolla frita, se le agrega aliños y sal.

-Vaya. Esto debe de tener bastante colesterol.- Comentó Petz observando aquel enorme plato que le habían servido.-  
-Ya lo quemaremos esta noche. - Replicó su marido que, al percatarse de las miradas entre atónitas y ruborizadas del resto, se sonrió para añadir de inmediato.- Bueno, quiero decir, en el paseo que demos después…

 

Así trascurrió la velada, con algunos temas más de conversación. Finalmente se despidieron de esa joven pareja. Quedarían con Nicolás para proseguir al día siguiente con el viaje. Por su parte los esposos fueron al hotel, de camino conversaron sobre esa interesante noche. 

-¿Qué opinas de esa muchacha, Zafiro?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Parece una chica bastante amable, aunque algo tímida. Quizás le falte algo de confianza en sí misma.- Valoró él.-  
-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo que le gustaría hacer fue perdiendo el miedo.- Afirmó su esposa, para opinar.- Creo que vale mucho, pero me da la impresión de que ella no lo cree así. Es una lástima.

 

Su marido asintió. Llegaron a su habitación y no tardaron mucho en acostarse, aunque dormirse les llevó algo más de tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, estaban prestos a proseguir el viaje. Fueron al punto indicado para reunirse con su guía. El joven ya les aguardaba y al verles llegar esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Rosario?- Se interesó Petz.-  
-Ustedes le resultaron muy simpáticos.- Respondió el joven.- Y no crean que dice eso de todo el mundo.- Remachó queriendo constatar aquello con patente énfasis.-   
-Me alegro mucho. A nosotros también nos pareció que era una chica estupenda.- Declaró Zafiro.-

 

Y así charlaron en su camino hacia Villarrica y Pucón, éste último pueblo más cercano al volcán y destino de turismo internacional, según les comentó Nicolás. Admiraron aquel volcán a cierta distancia. Sobre todo la parte blanca de su glaciar cercano a la cima. De noche les contaron que sobre el volcán podía verse un punto naranja en el cielo. Era el reflejo de su lava. Los dos paseaban por un camino turístico y aprovechando que su guía estaba a unos metros más atrás, Petz incluso llegó a comentarle a su esposo, no sin cierto resquemor.

-Esperemos que no decida despertarse ahora.  
-Bueno, sí lo hiciera quizás con una onda vital pudiera hacer algo.- Comentó él.-  
-¿Tú crees que eso serviría?- Inquirió su incrédula mujer.-  
-Según me contase el maestro Son Goku, a él una vez le pasó algo similar. Y con la Ola Kame ha me ha, logró al menos desviar el curso de la lava. Aunque tienes razón. Mejor no tener que averiguarlo.- Remachó sonriendo con cara de circunstancias.-

 

En ese que Nico se acercó, y tras hojear un libro del lugar les informó.

-Al parecer la última erupción importante se produjo el 30 de octubre de 1984. Comenzó una nueva erupción, del tipo estromboliana, que incluyó dos ríos de lava, pero no causó víctimas ni destrucción de bienes. El 6 de diciembre de dicho año, una segunda erupción hizo que la lava escurriera al estero Correntoso. Desde entonces, el cráter ha permanecido abierto, mostrando esporádicamente un pozo de lava activo en su interior… (Wikipedia)  
-La verdad es que es hermoso, a la par que peligroso.- Tuvo que admitir Zafiro.-

 

Concluyeron esa visita y continuaron viaje hacia la región de los Lagos en la provincia de Valdivia y su capital homónima. Al llegar allí Zafiro quiso llamar a su hermano pero fue imposible la comunicación. Ese número no aparecía.

-¡Qué extraño! – Se dijo el chico comentando.- Aquí debería existir cobertura suficiente para hacer llamadas.-  
-¡Vaya!, tiene un celular realmente moderno.- Se sorprendió Nicolás.- Los de aquí casi semejan ladrillos.

 

De hecho el muchacho se maravillaba del pequeño tamaño de aquel teléfono que la Masters Corporation había construido, utilizando, entre otras, las aportaciones de Zafiro basadas en la tecnología del siglo treinta, pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir al chico.

-Es un modelo experimental. - Discurrió, lo que era rigurosamente cierto por otra parte.-  
-Bueno, ya intentaré llamar a mis hermanas más tarde.- Intervino Petz.-

 

Y una vez más, su infatigable guía les proveyó con datos sobre el lugar, extraídos de sus anotaciones y de algunos libros.

-Valdivia. Fundada en 1552 por el conquistador español Pedro de Valdivia, bajo el nombre de «Santa María la Blanca de Valdivia», es la cuarta ciudad más antigua del país, después de Santiago, La Serena y Concepción. Durante el Chile colonial, se la consideraba «la llave del mar del sur», porque era un enclave estratégico para el acceso al océano Pacífico. A raíz de eso se construyó un conjunto de fortificaciones que la protegían de ataques enemigos o de los indígenas de la zona. Integra junto con las comunas de Corral, Lanco, Máfil y Mariquina el Distrito Electoral N° 53 y pertenece a la Circunscripción Senatorial 14ª. La Perla del Sur (Wikipedia)

-Es una hermosa ciudad. Con un río muy bonito.- Valoró Petz.-  
-Se llama igual que la villa.- Le comentó Nicolás.-

 

Todavía pudieron aprender algo más de ese lugar. Más tarde fueron al lago Llanquihue, el segundo más grande de todo Chile. Cuya profundidad no se conocía con seguridad.

-En el idioma de los mapuches significa lugar donde zambullirse en el agua- Les explicó su guía.-  
-¡Precioso!- Se admiró Petz al contemplar sus aguas calmas que le dotaban de un tono azul realmente hermoso.- ¿Y esa alta cumbre que se ve al fondo?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-El volcán Osorno.- Respondió Nico.-  
-Realmente es un paraje de ensueño.- Declaró Zafiro mirando esa gran extensión de agua y las zonas de pastos y arbolado que la precedían, desde su posición.-  
-Hay otro pueblo a la orilla de este lago. Frutillar, muy alemán.- Les comentó el muchacho.- Con un museo colonial alemán a destacar. Un edificio con amplias cristaleras y una entrada con tejado a dos aguas. Muy de ese periodo. Está cerca del banco Estado. También son célebres sus semanas musicales. Con orquestas que dan sus conciertos en las calles.  
-¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Petz a la vista de ese panorama.- Todo lleno de lagos y de flores.

 

El chico sonrió, la pareja se hizo unas fotos. Más bien fue Nicolás quién se las tomó. Con aquel incomparable marco natural de fondo.

-A mi hermano le va a encantar. Él soñaba con algo como esto, ya sabes, en nuestra casa.- Le comentó su esposo a Petz, de forma cómplice.-  
-Si. -Asintió ella comprendiendo enseguida a qué se refería él.-  
-¿Acaso en Japón no hay lagos así?- Se interesó Nicolás.-  
-No tan espectaculares. - Repuso Zafiro enseguida para zanjar ese tema.-

 

Así concluyeron esa visita y el grupo partió hacia la siguiente escala, Puerto Montt, allí les informaron de que este lugar se emplazaba frente al seno de Reloncaví y que contaba con una bahía protegida en su costado occidental por la isla Tenglo.

-Por su ubicación estratégica, constituye el principal nexo con el archipiélago de Chiloé a dónde iremos para terminar el viaje y con la Patagonia chilena en las regiones de Aysén y de Magallanes.- Les instruyó Nicolás, echando mano una vez más de sus grandes conocimientos geográficos.-  
-Muy interesante. Luego este sitio es clave.- Supuso Zafiro.-  
-Si, en gran parte gracias a su aeropuerto internacional y base aérea El Tepual, el segundo en importancia del país, y su puerto marítimo.- Repuso su versado guía, aunque en esta ocasión echando mano de un librito.-  
-Creo que Masters me comentó que su avión privado nos llevaría hasta Chiloé. – Comentó Zafiro.-  
-Iremos a El Tepual, pues. - Repuso Nicolás.-

 

Así lo hicieron y no tardaron en comprobar que así era. Aunque cuando el piloto les recibió a bordo del avión. Les comentó algo extrañado tras darles la bienvenida.

-No he podido hablar con la Masters Corporation desde que salí del aeropuerto de Santiago.  
-Bueno, debe de haber algún fallo en las comunicaciones. Tampoco nosotros hemos sido capaces de contactar con nadie.- Terció Petz que ahora sí que comenzaba a inquietarse, puesto que preguntó a su esposo.- ¿Crees que habrá sucedido algo, cariño?...  
-No lo sé, pero por ahora aguardaremos. Ya tendremos tiempo de llamar de regreso.- Declaró él.-

 

Y sin querer dedicar más tiempo a aquello se acomodaron en los asientos, el avión despegó conduciéndoles a la última escala de su recorrido. El archipiélago de Chiloé, un conjunto de varias islas que estaba localizado entre los paralelos 41º y 43º de latitud sur. Comprendía una gran isla, la isla Grande de Chiloé, y un gran número de islas e islotes menores. El archipiélago tiene una superficie de 9181 km² (wikipedia)

-Los habitantes de acá se conocen por el nombre de Chilotes.- Les informó el joven guía.-

 

La pareja de esposos se sorprendió de los palafitos que se levantaban en la ciudad de Castro. Cada uno de un vívido y diferente color. Por debajo de ellos se extendía el agua del océano Pacífico. También sacaron unas fotos del paisaje de ribera del canal de Chacao y se metieron por algún que otro bosque de arrayanes. Perteneciente al ecosistema de la selva Valdiviana, un bosque siempre verde, como les refirió Nicolás que también les puso al corriente de alguna de las leyendas locales.

-Por aquí se habla del barco fantasma. El Caleuche… o de la sirena que se lleva a los hombres, la Pincoya…  
-Vaya, espero que no venga a por mí.- Suspiró Zafiro haciendo que su esposa se riera.-  
-Yo te defenderé.- Le brindó la muchacha sujetando su piedra de la justicia con disimulo.-  
-Y también hablan del Trauco, una especie de duende que deja embarazadas a las mujeres.- Comentó el joven con algo más de timidez y azoramiento.-  
-¡En tal caso seré yo quien te defienda a ti, cariño! - Se rio Zafiro acompañado de su esposa a la que aquello hizo gracia a su vez.-  
-Aquí lo creen de veras.- Les advirtió el apurado joven, para aconsejarles.- Mejor no se rían de esas cosas.  
-Tranquilo. No ofenderemos a nuestros anfitriones.- Le calmó su interlocutor.-

 

Y llena de curiosidad Petz solicitó algo de información a los lugareños. Estos vinieron a explicarles que dentro de la mitología local, el rango más alto correspondería a Tenten Vilu y Caicai Vilu, quienes en una lucha legendaria y titánica, crearon el Archipiélago. Más abajo de Caicai Vilu estaría el Millalobo como Rey de los mares, junto a su mujer la Huenchulay los tres hijos de ambos, el Pincoy como el príncipe de los mares, la Pincoya y la sirena chilota como princesas; quienes lo ayudan en la tarea de manejar los mares. Luego el Millalobo otorgaría diferentes rangos menores a distintas criaturas mitológicas marinas. (Wikipedia)

-Bueno, esperemos no encontrarnos con ninguno.- Le comentó Zafiro a su interesada esposa.-   
-Seguro que mis hermanas no han tenido nada tan apasionante en sus lunas de miel.- Replicó ella convencida.-  
-Algo contó Bertie sobre una especie de aventura con el fantasma de un caballero español, ¿no?-Quiso recordar Zafiro.-  
-Eso seguro que fue cosa de Roy.- Se sonrió su contertulia.- ¡Menudo liante está hecho!…  
-Si.- Admitió su marido, llevándose una mano al cogote para sentenciar divertido.- Lo que a ese no se le ocurra para tomar el pelo a la gente… ¡ja, ja, ja!…  
-En cambio Cooan, por ejemplo, no comentó nada extraño de la suya. Tanto ella como Tom lo pasaron muy bien en Hawái.- Afirmó Petz.-

 

Aunque su guía no parecía estar muy risueño. Y les comentó con cierta intranquilidad.

-No conviene alejarse mucho de la zona turística. Al menos eso dicen los isleños.  
-Tranquilo. Te aseguro que nos las hemos visto con peores cosas que con leyendas y mitos locales.- Comentó Zafiro.-  
-También debemos contar con amenazas más terrenales.- Matizó el joven.- No conviene alejarse mucho. La zona suele ser segura pero nunca se sabe…  
-No creo que vayamos a tener ningún problema.- Sonrió Petz con total seguridad.-

 

Nicolás asintió despacio aunque sin comprender a qué podría deberse tanta confianza. Sin embargo quizás sus clientes tuvieran razón. No había motivos para ser tan receloso. Esa parte no era especialmente conflictiva y la población deseaba la visita de los turistas. Tampoco él se creía demasiado esas leyendas. De modo que, en efecto, recorrieron el lugar sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Tomándose eso sí, muchas fotografías en aquellos parajes tan hermosos. Al fin, abordaron el avión de retorno directamente a Santiago de Chile.

-¡Ha sido un viaje maravilloso! - Pudo decir Petz realmente encantada.-  
-Sí, tu país nos ha encantado de veras.- Secundó Zafiro, dirigiéndose hacia su joven guía.-  
-Son ustedes muy amables. -Alegó Nicolás.-  
-Deja ya de llamarnos de usted y tutéanos. - Le pidió Petz de modo más desenfadado.-  
-Sí, bueno, es curioso.- Sonrió el joven.- Para nosotros el hablarle de usted a alguien casi es como si fuera amigo o conocido, en cambio a los extranjeros les parece el tratamiento más cortés. Me siento confuso si les tengo que hablar de otro modo.  
-Entonces no te preocupes y dirígete a nosotros como quieras.- Le sonrió Zafiro dándole una palmada en la espalda.-

 

Así charlaron un poco más y el vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque una vez aterrizaron ya tocaba despedirse de su amigo. Nicolás les estrechó las manos y le deseó a la pareja un feliz retorno a su país.

-Recuérdale a Rosario que, cuando la casa Deveraux abra una tienda, deje su currículo.- Le pidió Petz con gran simpatía.-  
-No duden de que lo haré. Ha sido un placer el haberles conocido.-Se despidió el joven.-  
-Lo mismo digo. Que te vaya muy bien.- Le deseó Zafiro.-  
-Toma, esto es para ti.- Le dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre.-

 

Cuando el joven miró vio una gran cantidad de dinero. Atónito quiso devolverlo…

-Esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.  
-Por favor, considéralo una bonificación por ser el mejor guía que hubiéramos podido tener aquí.- Sonrió Petz.-  
-Eso es. – Convino Zafiro afirmando divertido.- Este Ian es un caso, ni siquiera me dijo que fuéramos a tener uno. Y nos buscó al mejor…

El chico sonrió agradecido. No sabía quién sería aquel Ian, pero supuso que el jefe de su cliente. Tras volver a dar las gracias por todo el matrimonio se despidió. Abordaron el avión y se prepararon para el despegue. Antes de hacerlo el piloto se aproximó a saludarles. 

-Espero que hayan disfrutado.- Les dijo con amabilidad.-  
-SI, gracias. Estuvo muy bien.- Repuso Petz con la misma gentileza.-  
-Por cierto- Quiso saber zafiro.- ¿Pudo hablar ya con el señor Masters?-  
-No señor, y es muy raro, ninguna frecuencia me ha servido para entrar en contacto con él. Mi compañero tampoco ha podido. ¿Tuvieron ustedes más suerte? - Inquirió por su parte.-  
-Pues ahora que lo menciona, no.- Se percató Petz.-

 

De hecho ella había intentado contactar con sus hermanas y con Esmeralda sin resultado. Posiblemente a esa distancia las comunicaciones no funcionasen, pero no tenía sentido. En otras ocasiones aquello no había sido un impedimento.

-Pudiera ser que con una cadena montañosa tan enorme como los Andes, se dificulte la recepción- Conjeturó él, quien de inmediato movió la cabeza.- No, la verdad es que no me parece un motivo suficiente…  
-Bueno, a la vuelta lo comentaremos…-Repuso su esposa, que le preguntó al piloto.- ¿Y usted no ha salido a intentarlo en la ciudad?  
-No señora, por mi parte solo hice algunas compras de comida y demás. Tenemos una cabina en el avión, y mi copiloto otra. Generalmente dormimos en ellas cuando trabajamos.- Les explicó.-  
-No le dé más vueltas. Será mejor que despegue cuanto antes y nos pongamos en marcha- Comentó Zafiro.-

 

Su interlocutor asintió y se dirigió hacia la cabina de mando. La pareja tomó asiento en aquellos cómodos sillones que casi se habían convertido en parte de su propia cotidianeidad. Tras abrocharse los cinturones experimentaron igual sensación de vértigo en el despegue que en las ocasiones anteriores…

-Rumbo a casa – Suspiró ella que añadió casi entre divertida y haciéndose la remolona.- ¡Que duro se me va a hacer volver a madrugar!  
-Bueno, eres una mujer fuerte. Te sobrepondrás- Se rio su esposo.-

 

Petz le imitó. Estaban realmente felices y pasaron el rato comentando las incidencias del viaje. Aunque nuevamente el piloto les advirtió de que algo similar a un frente de nubes se aproximaba…

-Les ruego que se abrochen bien los cinturones. Vendrán algunas turbulencias. Gracias…

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato conocedores ya de lo que eso podría significar. Efectivamente al poco rato el avión comenzó a bandear como en la ocasión anterior. De nuevo una total oscuridad. Pero esta vez Zafiro decidió avanzar hacia la cabina del piloto.

-Ten cuidado, te caerás.- Le avisó Petz.-  
-No, iré levitando.- Se sonrió él.-

Se impulsó para elevarse en el aire pero para su sorpresa cayó al suelo sin poder emitir energía ninguna…

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo en voz alta ante el estupor propio y de su esposa.-  
-Mira que te lo dije.- Le amonestó ella.-  
-No lo entiendo. Es como si no tuviera energía.- Comentó él.-

Ahora su esposa le observó preocupada. Eso sí que era extraño. Zafiro pudo ponerse en pie pese a los vaivenes del aparato y trató de emitir algo de aura, pero sin resultado.

-¿Podrían estar atacándonos de algún modo?- Inquirió ella.-  
-No lo sé.- Respondió su marido con visible desconcierto.-  
-¡Déjame esto a mí! - Le pidió la joven que levantando un brazo sobre su cabeza y extendiendo los dedos de su mano gritó.- Corazón Puro del Rayo, ¡dame el poder!

 

Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Petz seguía ahí, en esa misma posición sin que su apariencia hubiera variado ni se manifestase la energía habitual para su transformación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Se preguntó también en voz alta.-

 

Otra fuerte sacudida casi la derriba, por fortuna su esposo la sujetó abrazándola por la cintura. Al tiempo que le sugería.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos a que esto pase. Seguro que será algo similar a la otra vez, cuando vinimos…

 

Ella asintió, juzgando eso como lo más prudente que podían hacer, dadas esas extrañas circunstancias. Al fin, tras unos pocos minutos más, las cosas parecieron retornar a la normalidad. El avión salió de esas turbulencias. Por fin el piloto les informó…

-Tenemos buen tiempo y visibilidad excelente. El vuelo marcha conforme a lo normal.   
-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Quiso saber Zafiro utilizando el interfono.-  
-No sabría decirle, una especie de zona oscura, casi parecía que un agujero.- Pudo describirle aquel tipo con tono entre sorprendido e incrédulo.- Pero ha desaparecido, y el radar tampoco detecta nada fuera de lo corriente.  
-En fin…-Suspiró Zafiro tras colgar y contarle aquello a su mujer.-Estoy algo cansado, vamos a reclinar estos asientos. ¿Te parece?  
-Buena idea.- Convino ella.-

 

Y tras hacerlo y agenciarse un par de mantas se tumbaron. Al poco estaban dormidos, no sabían por qué pero un cansancio de plomo les había envuelto. Cuando quisieron despertar estaban muy próximos a aterrizar en Narita. Tras recibir el aviso de rigor por parte del copiloto de que se abrochasen cinturones y mantuvieran los asientos en posición vertical, el aparato comenzó a descender de modo apreciable. Los dos se prepararon tal y como les habían indicado. Afortunadamente tomaron tierra sin novedad. Nada más descender del avión se encontraron con Diamante y Esmeralda, también el propio Masters aguardaba casi al pie de la escalerilla.

-¡Hermano! –Saludó jovialmente Zafiro.-

 

Pero ni Diamante ni el resto respondieron de inmediato, es más, sus rostros estaban contraídos por la preocupación. Finalmente el príncipe de Némesis sí que contestó pero más bien a modo de inquieto interrogatorio.

-¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? No hubo forma de contactar con vosotros en estas semanas.  
-Incluso creímos que vuestro avión se había estrellado en el océano.- Completó Esmeralda con patente preocupación a su vez.-

 

La pareja se miró atónita, fue Petz la que pudo replicar con tono conciliador.

-A nosotros tampoco nos fue posible entrar en contacto. Tratamos de llamaros varias veces, a ti Esmeralda, a mis hermanas, a la Master Corporation… Pero nunca había señal.  
-No pudimos comunicarnos con el avión.- Terció Masters.- Y eso que lo intentamos en muchas ocasiones.  
-El piloto y el copiloto nos informaron de eso mismo. Ellos trataron de sintonizar pero fue imposible.- Les comentó Zafiro, visiblemente extrañado a su vez.-  
-Hasta sobrevolamos el Pacífico tratando de percibir tu energía. Roy, Nephrite y yo. Sin ningún resultado.- Le comentó su todavía asustado hermano.-  
-Hablamos con las guerreras pero nos dijeron ignorar que había pasado. Ninguna tenía ni la menor idea. Ni siquiera Rei podía sentiros al consultar su fuego sagrado. Ni tampoco Daniel y Mimet os detectaban con ningún aparato. Pasamos mucho miedo.- Sollozó ahora Esmeralda.-

 

Petz corrió a abrazar a su cuñada. En tanto los hermanos hacían lo propio entre ellos. Enseguida una limusina del millonario les trasladó a casa. Allí, tras notificar al resto de sus familiares y amigos que estaban bien permanecieron un rato sentados en el salón, los esposos narraron el viaje y esas extrañas turbulencias…

-No nos consta ningún tipo de alteración meteorológica.- Les comentó Ian que, de paso, replicó al hilo del relato.- Y por cierto, yo no contraté a ningún guía…  
-Pero, entonces. ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho?...-Fue capaz de preguntar Zafiro que no salía de su estupor.- ¿De dónde salió?  
-No tengo ni idea.- Admitió el millonario encogiéndose de hombros, para aventurar con poca convicción.- Pudiera ser que os confundiera con otros clientes…  
-¿Y dices que has perdido tu fuerza?- Se sorprendió Diamante a su vez, cambiando de tema.-  
-Sí, traté de concentrar mi aura en esa perturbación pero no pude sacar nada.- Les repitió su interlocutor que ahora hizo lo propio. ¿Lo veis?...

 

Sin embargo en esta ocasión sí que lo logró y el poder que emitió casi tira al suelo al millonario. Esmeralda y Petz se agarraron al sofá. Aunque enseguida dejó de hacerlo. El atónito chico se dio cuenta de que había tirado algunas cosas de la estantería cercana y solo pudo decir.

-No lo entiendo… ¡Menos mal que no me esforcé mucho!  
-Y tú Petz, ¿dijiste que eras incapaz de transformarte?- Terció Esmeralda.-

 

La asombrada aludida asintió, no obstante se levantó alejándose del resto, en un sitio con espacio y con cierta prevención elevó su brazo exclamando como en la ocasión anterior.

-Corazón puro del Rayo, ¡dame el poder!

 

Esta vez fue inmediato, una verdosa energía la rodeó haciéndola girar sobre sí misma hasta que completó su transformación de la forma habitual. Apenas podía balbucear cuando musitó mirádnosle a sí misma ahora vestida como justiciera.

-No…no lo entiendo…  
-Pues ahora tu piedra de la justicia va de maravilla, como de costumbre. – Sonrió Esmeralda posando las manos sobre los hombros de su compañera.-

 

En eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Enseguida abrieron dando la bienvenida a Makoto. La muchacha llegó casi a la carrera, entre jadeante y visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Qué os ha sucedido? ¿Estáis bien?...  
-Estamos perfectamente – La tranquilizó Petz dándola un abrazo.- Me alegro mucho de verte Mako -chan…  
-¡Las chicas y yo estábamos muy asustadas! Creímos que os había sucedido algo.- Le confesó ahora ya con mayor alivio.-  
-Sentimos mucho el haber causado tantos problemas.- Lamentó su amiga que añadió.- Pero también nos pareció muy raro el no poder establecer contacto con vosotros. ¡Y mira que lo intentamos! – Insistió con énfasis.-  
-Tengo la impresión que, como mi mentor Nube Alta me decía, algunas veces exploramos mundos que no conocemos. Incluso sin darnos cuenta.- Declaró Diamante llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-  
-Quizás esas extrañas tormentas o lo que fueran tuviesen algo que ver- Comentó su hermano quien enseguida les comentó.- Y tengo pruebas de dónde estuvimos, se puede corroborar llamando a las personas que nos atendieron allí…  
-Sí, enséñales las fotos que nos hicimos.- Le pidió Petz.-  
-Me llevé una cámara digital.- Les dijo Zafiro, que enseguida se hizo con el aparato para indicar.- Seguro que saldremos todos.

 

Aunque para mayor sorpresa del joven y de su esposa, los dos efectivamente aparecieron en las fotos, pero no había ni rastro de alguna que se tomaron con Nicolás…

-¿Estás seguro de que nos las hicieron con esa cámara? - Preguntó Petz sintiéndose realmente desconcertada.-  
-Sí, completamente. – Le aseguró su también atónito esposo.- ¡Esto no tiene explicación! - Sentenció ante las sorprendidas miradas del resto.- 

 

Masters terció en el asunto sugiriendo que llevasen la cámara a analizar a sus laboratorios. También contactó de inmediato con sus filiales en ese país y le dijeron que no conocían de nada a esa agencia de turismo que atendiera a la pareja, y menos a aquel presunto guía. No obstante la llegada del matrimonio a Santiago de Chile estaba documentada, no así desde que partieran camino a la isla de Pascua. A partir de ese momento no se supo nada hasta su llegada de regreso a Japón. Aquello era realmente un misterio. Incluso cuando pudieron hablar a través de video conferencia con Tom y Cooan, y les pusieron al corriente de lo ocurrido, el joven esposo de la hermana menor de Petz les comentó.

-Por lo que he leído sobre esoterismo y dimensiones paralelas bien hubierais podido ir a parar a alguna. Eso explicaría por qué los poderes y habilidades que tenéis aquí no funcionaban allí.  
-Claro.- Comentó Zafiro.- Quizás en esa otra dimensión ese tipo de cosas no existan.  
-¿Y cómo hemos podido entrar en esa extraña dimensión entonces?- Quiso saber Petz.-  
-Vosotros dijisteis que sobre volasteis la isla de Pascuas, ¿verdad? Inquirió Tom con tono perspicaz.-  
-Sí, una vez al llegar a visitarla y la otra al regresar desde Santiago hacia Japón…-Repuso Zafiro que entonces haciendo memoria, exclamó.- ¡Espera! Fue en ambas ocasiones cuando esa extraña tormenta o perturbación se produjo…

 

Tom parecía meditar como si de este modo confirmara algo que había estado pensando y así se lo contó a sus amigos…

-En el paralelo 36 grados de latitud sur se identifica uno de los llamados triángulos de la muerte, como el de las Bermudas. Durante siglos han desaparecido barcos que navegaban por sus aguas de modo inexplicable. Si lo sobrevolasteis quizás alguna alteración electromagnética que se produzca allí sea la causante de eso. Un posible agujero dimensional que cruzasteis de ida y vuelta a un mundo paralelo.  
-Eso suena totalmente increíble.- Terció Petz.- Nadie nos tomaría en cuenta si contamos algo así…  
-Créeme hermana, Tom y yo si.- Intervino entonces Cooan, que estaba junto a su esposo.- Te comprendemos más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

 

A la interpelada no le dio tiempo a preguntar al hilo de esa afirmación. Makoto se unió a ellos, estaba departiendo con Esmeralda y Diamante pero atendiendo al mismo tiempo a esa conversación, y declaró.

-Eso podría ser. Hay muchas dimensiones ocultas.  
-Entonces podemos decir que habéis tenido un viaje de novios realmente fuera de lo común.- Se sonrió Esmeralda, cuchicheándole a su marido.- Creo que hasta supera al nuestro…  
-Será desde luego un recuerdo imborrable para vosotros.- Convino el aludido.-

 

La joven pareja se sonrió. Así sería sin ninguna duda. De modo que, tras despedirse de la conferencia y dar las gracias a sus amigos quedaron por fin a solas en su casa. Petz se limitó a suspirar comentando resignada…

-Y mañana tocará abrir. Lástima no podré enviarle esas cremas a…  
-¿A quién?- Se interesó su esposo mirándola atónito.-  
-La verdad, no lo recuerdo, sé que había quedado con alguien en mandarle algo. Bueno, ya me acordaré.- Sentenció la muchacha más despreocupadamente.-

 

Y cansados tras el jet lag cenaron pronto y se fueron a dormir. Estaban impacientes por retomar sus trabajos y sus vidas. Amanecieron con el recuerdo de un agradable viaje de Luna de Miel, en un maravilloso escenario, aunque sin recordar nada de aquellos muchachos…que seguramente a estas alturas tampoco se acordarían ya que una joven pareja, venida de un lugar muy remoto y diferente, se cruzara alguna vez en sus vidas


	31. Especial Navidad. Haciendo realidad un sueño.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Justices y Sailor Shadow tendrán unas más que entrañables Navidades... Dedicado a aquellos que sufren o están enfermos. ¡Que no pierdan las ganas de soñar!

¡Qué hermoso estaba el día! pensaba Nancy mirando por la ventana. La nieve caía suavemente en copos grandes y algodonosos cubriendo la totalidad del paisaje. Los árboles estaban teñidos de un color inmaculado y sus adornos refulgían. ¡Qué bonitos eran! La niña, de frágil apariencia, unos seis años y un muy corto pelo rubio ceniza, observaba con una amplia sonrisa aquellos renos de colores rojo, amarillo y azul y esos angelitos con alas de plata en la cúspide del gran pino que dominaba la vista del jardín ¡Ojalá que ese día tuviera fuerzas para levantarse de la cama en la que estaba! el tratamiento la estaba dejando agotada. Además, ese fastidioso dolor en la cadera y en la tripa que iba y venía. Quizás le quedase muy poco antes de reunirse con los ángeles del cielo como ya habían hecho otros niños en su misma situación. Bueno, aun podía alcanzar sus muñecas de las Justicieras, las tenía allí como regalo de Navidad y no era la única. Sus otros amigos también habían recibido cosas de este tipo. De hechos esas valerosas chicas eran estupendas, siempre luchando por proteger a los débiles. ¡Qué pena que no pudieran salvarla a ella!

-¿Cómo estás esta mañana, Nancy? - Le inquirió una chica morena de largo pelo y con agradable semblante en el que destacaban dos grandes ojos azules, debía de rondar la treintena y llevaba una bata blanca. -  
\- Muy bien Marian,- sonrió la pequeña. - Hoy me duele menos, será por la medicina.

 

La muchacha, que era médico pediatra, se aproximó a la cama, ocupándose de mirar los últimos análisis de la niña. Por desgracia los resultados no eran nada halagüeños. ¡Pobrecita!, de seguro que no le quedaría mucho tiempo, ¡era algo tan injusto! Pese a llevar más de tres años ocupándose de esas niñas aun le dolía cada vez que se presentaba un caso como el de ella o el resto de los chicos de ese pabellón, pero era víspera de Navidad y había de estar feliz y animada, sobre todo por los niños.

-¿Te gustan mucho las Justicieras? ¿Eh? - Le sonrió con una mirada de complicidad. -  
\- Si, ¡son mis héroas!,- exclamó la niña con auténtica admiración. -  
\- Heroínas.- Corrigió Marian con una sonrisa. -  
\- ¡Me gustaría tanto verlas!, para darles las gracias.- Dijo Nancy tomando en sus manos a la Dama del Trueno y a la del Fuego, mientras sostenía a la del Rayo, a la del Viento y a la de Hielo en su regazo añadiendo. -Y también me gustaría ver a las otras que cantan tan bien, las Justices.

 

Marian todavía recordaba aquel concierto por la tele que ellas habían dedicado a los niños enfermos. Fueron muy buenas con ellos, a los críos les dieron un montón de autógrafos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a los fondos que las Justices habían recaudado se había podido atender a muchos chicos y modernizar las instalaciones del centro. Ella misma estaba presente haciendo sus prácticas en aquellos días. Tuvo ocasión de conocerlas y se sorprendió de la cercanía de esas artistas. Sobre todo de Idina, que según comentó a algunos médicos de entonces, estudiaba para ser maestra. Fue difícil para esas muchachas y aquel chico no emocionarse, en especial con algún caso de críos desahuciados ya. Marian vio como en un alarde de dignidad y profesionalismo aguantaban sus sonrisas de una forma realmente admirable y se derrumbaban llorando al poco de salir del pabellón. 

-¡Es terrible! –Sollozaba Amatista, la más alta y rubia.- No sé cómo pueden resistir ver esto todos los días.  
-Lo hacemos porque alguien tiene que estar al lado de esos niños. Cuando ni tan siquiera sus padres y otros familiares pueden.- Suspiró Marian.-   
-Yo adoro a los niños.- Balbuceaba una deshecha Idina a su vez.- Esto es tan injusto y tan cruel.  
-No sé qué decir ante esto.- Musitaba un lloroso Granate.-

 

La joven estudiante en prácticas asintió. Confesando sin rubor.

-A mí me cuesta salir llorando de aquí todos los días, pero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Salvo tratar de que ellos estén lo mejor atendidos posible.  
-¡Haremos más galas, recaudaremos dinero! - Sollozaba una conmovida Katherine.- Ayudaremos en lo posible.  
-Sí, - Convino una asimismo emocionada Kerria.- Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer, solo díganoslo.

 

En ese instante, uno de los doctores se aproximó precisamente a esa guapa joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-¿Es usted Kerria, verdad?  
-Si- Musitó la muchacha.-  
-Por favor, si no le importa, hay una niña en la sala dos, no le queda mucho y es una gran fan de ustedes, sobre todo suya.-Le explicó el consternado médico para pedirle.- Si pudiera decirle al menos unas palabras…  
-Claro.- Asintió ella tratando de enjugarse esas lágrimas.- ¿Dónde está?  
-Vengan conmigo.- Le indicó el facultativo.-

 

Kerria se siguió, y tras ella el resto de sus compañeras. Anduvieron poco pese a que aquel pasillo se le hizo interminable. Al fin, ante una puerta abierta, el médico les pidió a todas.

-Aguarden, por favor. Voy a avisar a la familia.

 

Las chicas esperaron sobrecogidas por semejante ambiente, ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Al fin, una mujer que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado bastante salió a saludarlas.

-Muchas gracias. Lamento causarles molestias.- Pudo decir con un hilo de voz.-

 

Estaría en los cuarenta años pero desde luego parecía mayor. Posiblemente la carga del sufrimiento la hubiera hecho envejecer. Las artistas quedaron impresionadas al verla. Fue Kathy quién al fin fue capaz de responder.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un honor para nosotras.

 

La angustiada madre esbozó una débil y fugaz sonrisa y las indicó que pasaran. Allí, las cuatro tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse. Cuando miraron a la cama observaron a una niña tumbada y conectada a varios tubos y sondas. Tendría unos doce años como mucho. Su cabeza estaba envuelta por un pañuelo porque no tenía pelo ya y su rostro demacrado estaba pálido. Pese a todo entreabría los ojos y cuando su madre se acercó susurrándole con mucho afecto pareció reaccionar.

-Mira Phoebe, cariño, son las Justices, te prometí que vendrían y aquí están.  
-Hola Phoebe.- Se aproximó Granate en primer lugar, sonriendo desde luego como no lo había hecho en su vida.- Me alegro de conocerte. ¿Sabes a quién tengo aquí?

 

La cría trató de sonríe aunque apenas si le salió una mueca. Fue entonces cuando Kerria se acercó con semblante muy afectuoso a su vez.

-Hola. Tienes que ponerte buena, ¿eh? Para que puedas venir a vernos al próximo concierto.

 

Las demás, desde la parte de atrás sonreían intentando infundir ánimos a la pequeña. Ésta como pudo, levantó una de sus manos que Kerria enseguida tomó entre las suyas.

-Ánimo Phoebe.- Dijo Amatista.-  
-Siempre le gustó bailar sus canciones.- Intervino la emocionada madre.-  
-Pues cuando estés mejor vendremos otra vez y las bailaremos juntas.- Afirmó Idina tratando de sonar todo lo jovial que pudo.-  
-Nosotras mismas te enseñaremos nuestras nuevas coreografías.- Añadió Kathy con patente tono de afecto.-

 

Al menos la niña parecía estar feliz, casi llegó a reírse cuando Granate, siempre tan bromista incluso en esos casos, le propuso.

-Apúntate al grupo, y así tendré a una chica guapa para variar, porque mis primas son todas muy feas. De hecho, podrías ser mi novia. ¿Eh? No me vayas decir que no…  
-Es muy tonto pero es un buen chico.- Añadió cariñosamente Kerria acariciando una mejilla de aquella pobre cría.-  
-Lo…los...ángeles… vienen…- Susurró la niña entonces dejándoles sorprendidos.-  
-Claro cielo.- Sonrió su madre.- Aquí están, son unos ángeles, todos ellos.  
-Angelitos…viene a buscarme…- Musitó con un tono cada vez más apagado aunque extrañamente sonriente en tanto miraba a un sitio vacío del fondo de la habitación tratando de señalar hacia allí.- Ya vienen…

 

Kerria sintió un escalofrío de horror cuando vio como los ojos de esa cría se quedaban en blanco. Alarmada se giró hacia el médico.

-¡Doctor!- Gritó asustada.-  
-¡Deprisa!- Urgió el médico.- Déjenme sitio.

 

La madre estalló en un convulso llanto mientras la propia Idina la abrazaba en la misma situación, Amatista y Kathy sollozaban horrorizadas mientras salían del cuarto para que entrasen a toda prisa con una unidad de reanimación. Marian lloraba a su vez al igual que Kathy. Lo mismo que Granate que abrazaba a su prima Kerria que se había quedado pálida. El equipo de urgencias intentó todo lo que pudo pero al fin, tras un par de eternos minutos, el médico movió la cabeza. La destrozada madre se tiró hacia la cama abrazándose al cuerpo de su hija entre terribles gritos de dolor.

-¡OH Dios, Dios!- Gemía Kerria que fue sacada de allí por su asimismo impactado primo.-

 

Ninguno podía casi tenerse en pie por la tensión y la devastación que sentían. ¡Esa pobre cría se les había muerto delante de ellos y nada habían podido hacer! Pese a su fama, o a sus poderes. La propia Marian, entre lágrimas les pudo decir.

-Al menos ha muerto con una cara de felicidad que no había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

 

La entonces estudiante de medicina acompañó al grupo a una sala de espera en donde pudieron recobrarse de aquello. 

-¡Señor!- Exclamaba Idina sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.- ¡No puedo soportar esto!…

Amatista y Kerria se abrazaban ahora, sosteniéndose mutuamente, Katherine miraba sin rumbo fijo, sentada en un sillón, lo mismo que Granate. Al fin, tras un buen rato. Fue la propia madre acompañada del padre de esa pequeña quienes fueron allí y paradójicamente les animaron.

-No sé cómo darles las gracias.- Balbuceaba la mujer, sostenida por su también destrozado esposo.- Al menos Phoebe se ha ido feliz. Gracias… -Musitó una vez más.-

 

Todos aquellos jóvenes la abrazaron expresando sus condolencias y su gran pesar. Y sobre todo, lamentando amargamente su impotencia, al no ser capaces de haber hecho nada más. Al fin se despidieron y tras marcharse desde luego que mantuvieron su palabra. Hicieron algunos conciertos, destinaron parte de la recaudación de sus discos para tratar de ayudar a la investigación e incluso anunciaron campañas. Sobre todo Kathy O´ Brian y Kerria Malden, que siguieron en la Tierra. El resto se marchó a ese otro planeta, Bios.

-Hicieron cuanto pudieron.- Se lamentó Marian en tanto seguía con su chequeo de Nancy. En esa misma habitación, la que Phoebe ocupara.- Luego murió ese pobre muchacho, primo suyo. Una pérdida muy trágica. Las afectó mucho también. Pese a todo…patrocinaron una fundación. Cantando para los críos cuando podían.

 

Pero hacía ya unos años que no se las escuchaba. Tampoco se veía a las Justicieras en acción. La muchacha lo sentía, habían hecho mucho bien. También pensó en la ocasión en la que las princesas Venus y Mercurio les hicieron una visita, animando a los pequeños. Las dos salieron de igual forma, realmente tocadas al presenciar el sufrimiento de muchos de esos niños. Ver a dos poderosas princesas que habían enfrentado tantos peligros y librados innumerables batallas sin dar un paso atrás, derrumbarse y llorar sin consuelo era realmente impactante. Las dos lamentando profundamente no ser capaces de hacer nada más por ellos. Marian creyó recordar que la princesa Mercurio era médico también. Incluso entre charla y charla con los niños se interesó por algunos historiales clínicos. Asimismo, aunque ella no estuvo aquel día, la princesa de la Luna Blanca y la reina de la Cara Oculta, visitaron el hospital confortando a los pequeños. Según le contaron luego sus compañeros esas dos jóvenes eran también encantadoras. Casi parecían transmitir una especie de aura de bondad que llenaba de alegría y esperanza a los niños. De hecho no llegaba a entender por qué había cada vez más gente a los que no les gustaba que estuvieran en la Tierra. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, la política no era lo suyo. En ese momento la apagada vocecilla de Nancy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Estoy cansada Marian - le susurró la niña. -  
\- Pues duérmete un poquito,- le respondió afectuosamente la doctora. - No te preocupes, yo te guardo las muñecas. ¿Por que a mí me las dejas, verdad?  
\- A ti si - musitó la niña cerrando los ojos en tanto le indicaba. - Pónmelas en mi casita, es donde viven.

 

Marian le tocó la frente que parecía ligeramente caliente, tomó el pulso, demasiado acelerado para el reposo absoluto que llevaba la chiquilla en tanto escuchaba a su paciente añadir.

\- Si estuvieran las haría un pastel. Con mucho chocolate y…- musitaba Nancy de forma muy débil hasta hacerse ininteligible, por fin se quedó dormida. -

 

La doctora esbozó una enternecida sonrisa, ¡ojalá que los deseos de la pequeña se hubieran podido hacer realidad! , pero, era imposible. Si ella pudiera encontrar a las Justicieras o tan siquiera a las Justices. Pero, ¡vete a saber dónde estarían! Suspiró con resignada y triste impotencia, arropó a la niña y la dejó dormir, guardando las muñecas en la casa de juguete que había sobre la mesita que Nancy tenía cerca de la cama. Después prosiguió su ronda con los demás niños. Estaba cansadísima, la noche pasada no durmió apenas, le había tocado guardia. Al terminar el paseo se sentó en uno de los sillones, consultó su reloj, tenía unos minutos. Sólo descansaría un momento nada más, cerró los ojos.

 

Colocando los adornos en la escuela Idina sonreía. Era su primera Navidad como maestra aunque ahora estaba trabajando fuera de hora. Los críos de la gente que también trabajaba en estas fechas tenían que quedarse en la guardería y ella, como no había profesores disponibles, se ofreció para estar con ellos durante ese día. Lo malo era que se perdería la cena de esa noche tan especial. ¡Estando además tan lejos de su familia que se habría reunido en la Tierra! Hubiera querido ir pero no pudo sacar su reserva para la nave transbordador. Así que no había otro remedio. Al menos recibió ese mensaje de su amiga Nehie felicitándole las fiestas. Ella iba a pasarlas en el reino de la Luna. Seguramente que en compañía de Chibiusa y la familia Real del Milenario de Plata. Recordaba aquello con una sonrisa. Esperaba que su amiga pudiera ir a visitarla pronto. Los críos por su parte estaban encantados yendo y viniendo con las bolitas y las cintas para adornar el árbol de Navidad.

\- Señorita, señorita,- le preguntó una pequeña de pelo rubio corto. - ¿Pongo aquí la bolita?..  
\- Si Amy- sonrió Idina acariciándole cariñosamente el pelo. - Oye Kevin - le indicó a un chico de cabello oscuro que estaba junto al árbol - coloca el lazo más al centro.

 

Los niños se dieron prisa en poner el árbol, luego Idina les encargó escribir felicitaciones dibujando estrellitas. Una vez hecha esta tarea y para amenizar la última hora de clase los reunió sentados en el suelo en círculo junto a ella.

\- Ahora os voy a contar una historia.  
\- ¡Siii! - chillaron los críos deseosos de escucharla. -  
\- Bueno, vamos a ver. ¿Qué os parecer ésta? - Les inquirió a los niños -. Érase una vez.  
\- ¡Esa ya me la sé!,- exclamó Jinny, una pelirrojilla con unas pecas muy graciosas en la cara. -  
\- ¡No tonta! - le corrigió Albín, un muchachito rubio de grandes ojos azules. - Es que todos los cuentos empiezan así...  
\- ¡Tonto tú! - respondió la niña visiblemente molesta.-  
-¡Chiís niños, no os peleéis! Que estamos en Navidad y hay que ser buenos – Intervino conciliatoriamente Idina. - Vamos a ver - prosiguió llamando la atención de todos los pequeños que ya la escuchaban atentamente. - Había una vez un osito...

 

En la Luna, sentada en un sillón de sus estancias personales, la reina Neherenia se entretenía mirando ese enorme árbol de Navidad que estuvo poniendo con Chibiusa y las chicas Amazonas el día anterior.

-Es muy bonito. - Pensaba con una sonrisa.- Nos costó colocar todos los adornos. ¡Menos mal que entre Ves-Ves y Jun-Jun se las apañaron para coronar la parte de arriba con la estrella y las guirnaldas!

 

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, la soberana se levantó autorizando la entrada. Era una de sus damas. Una jovencita de rubios cabellos y pálido semblante.

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, Majestad?- Pudo decir la muchacha con tono algo temeroso.-  
-Claro, adelante Anaris.- Le sonrió la aludida.-  
-¿Deseáis tomar algún tentempié, Señora?  
-No, muchas gracias. Aguardaré hasta la cena. Espero que su alteza Serenísima la princesa Chiba venga a cenar conmigo.- Le comentó la reina, inquiriendo a su vez.- ¿Y tú, Anaris? ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?  
-¿Plan, Majestad?- Repitió la azorada chica.-  
-Claro. - Afirmó su interlocutora mirándola diríase que divertida, cuando afirmó.- Eres joven, bonita y agradable. Supongo que algún apuesto caballero de nuestro reino te habrá invitado a salir.

 

La muchacha se ruborizó considerablemente. No se atrevía a sostener la mirada de su reina, Neherenia se percató de la circunstancia y sonriendo de nuevo, añadió.

-Discúlpame. No debí preguntar. Eso es cosa de tu vida privada.  
-No, Majestad. Por favor… no pasa nada… es solo que yo… bueno. Con la venia de su Majestad cuando termine mi turno iré con mis padres a pasar esta noche.  
-Claro, es lo más adecuado.- Convino su contertulia señalando ahora el árbol.- ¿Qué te parece? Nos costó mucho decorarlo, pero creo que ha valido la pena, ¿verdad?

 

Ahora la aludida si se permitió mirar aquella estampa navideña y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito, Señora. – Concedió para preguntar con tono algo trémulo.- ¿Deseáis alguna cosa más?  
-No, puedes irte ya.- Afirmó la soberana, añadiendo con amabilidad.- Y tómate el resto del día libre. No creo que vaya a precisar de tus servicios por hoy. Ve con tu familia y disfruta de la fiesta.  
-Gracias Majestad - repuso la vergonzosa joven haciendo una amplia reverencia en tanto se retiraba.-

 

Nehie suspiró. Por más que lo intentaba no había forma. Sus cortesanos siempre se dirigían a ella con tanto respeto que casi más bien parecía temor. No es que estuviera en contra de mantener la etiqueta y el ceremonial, pero algunos de ellos se excedían. Sobre todo por causa de su aposentador real, Gillard De La Lune. Era un hombre leal al cien por cien y buena persona, pero extremadamente estricto y rígido en esas materias. En fin… paciencia. Al menos con sus amigas las amazonas y con Chibiusa era distinto. Y sobre todo con Idina, pensaba en ella con mucho afecto y nostalgia. 

-Querida amiga, me hubiera gustado que vinieses. Aunque no pudieras estar con tu familia, podrías haber celebrado las fiestas conmigo aquí. Espero verte muy pronto.- Pensaba.- 

Volvió a sentarse en su sillón favorito, descansaría un ratito y después se prepararía para recibir a su otra gran amiga, la princesa de la Luna Blanca…

 

Katherine estaba de regreso en casa, su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Que tal por la facultad, hija?- Le preguntó saliendo a su encuentro con un delantal. -  
\- Estupendamente mamá.- Contestó Kathy. - Ya hemos terminado con los preparativos para la fiesta. ¿Y papá?..  
\- Tiene turno hasta las seis, pero podrá venir a cenar.- Le aseguró Karaberasu pidiéndola con jovialidad. - Anda, ayúdame con la cena.

 

La joven asintió, se colocó otro delantal y se dirigió a la cocina con su madre.

-¿Ha llamado Mazoui?- preguntó con mucho interés. -  
\- No hija, aun no, todavía es muy pronto para eso.  
\- Espero que podamos reunirnos todos - deseó Kathy. - Mazoui me aseguró que podrían venir este año para Nochebuena.  
-¿Por qué no les llamas tú? - Propuso Karaberasu - así te lo podrán confirmar.  
-¡Buena idea!- asintió su hija entusiasmada. -

 

La chica descolgó el vídeo teléfono y marcó el número de Mazoui y Satory. Al cabo de unos momentos sonrió al ver la imagen de ésta última.

\- Hola Kathy,- sonrió Satory muy feliz de verla -… ¿qué hay?..  
\- Tenía muchas ganas de veros- le contestó su cuñada - llamaba para ver si podréis venir esta noche a cenar.  
\- Pues claro que podremos,- asintió asegurándola - estaremos allí sin falta.  
-¿Y mi hermano? - Preguntó Katherine.-  
\- Está con mi padre, resolviendo algunos asuntos de la empresa, ya sabes que está pensando en licenciarse del ejército. Mi padre le ha ofrecido entrar en la dirección de la Masters Corp.- Se interrumpió al escuchar llantos de las niñas. - Un momentito por favor- le pidió a Kathy en tanto iba a ver a las pequeñas. - Mis niñas, ¿qué os pasa?,- preguntaba retóricamente pues las gemelas sólo podían llorar por toda contestación. Satory se encargó de mirarlas en los pañales torciendo el gesto al confirmar sus sospechas.- ¡Anda, si tenéis caca! y las dos a la vez, ¿será posible?

 

Katherine se rió mientras asistía a las maniobras de su ocupada interlocutora para cambiar dos pañales a la vez.

\- Tengo que dejarte por ahora,- le dijo Satory sosteniendo a las dos pequeñas cada una en un brazo. - Nos vemos esta noche, dale recuerdos a tus padres.  
\- Igualmente, saluda a tu padre y a Mazoui, hasta la noche.- Sonrió Kathy desconectando el vídeo teléfono. -  
-¿Qué te han dicho? - Quiso saber Karaberasu desde la cocina -.  
\- Ahora te lo cuento mamá,- sonrió la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia allí. -

 

Kerria miraba distraídamente por la ventana, nevaba, grandes copos caían plácidamente sobre el jardín y la casa, cubriéndolo todo de un blanco inmaculado. Era bonito contemplar aquello. Ajeno a eso, el pequeño Brian dormía en su cuna, había pasado una mala noche llorando. Entre la propia Kerria y Sam se habían turnado en acunarle. Samantha había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de Nochebuena. La situación por ahora se mantenía tranquila, habían dejado de molestarlas, al menos desde hacía unos días, como si la proximidad de las fiestas hubiera conseguido una tregua. Entre tanto, los padres de Kerria decoraban la casa. Ésta se percató de que su padre estaba fuera, colocando algunas luces en el tejado. Pero desde luego no de una forma convencional. Roy levitaba mientras conectaba las bombillas, eso hizo sonreír a su hija, desde luego su padre no era alguien común...

-¿Qué miras hija? - Le susurró Beruche, que se había acercado sin que la joven se percatase, al oído. -  
\- ¡Ah, hola mamá! – replicó ella sobresaltada. -  
\- Perdona te he asustado - sonrió su madre. -  
\- No te preocupes. Estaba distraída viendo como colocaba papá las bombillas - se rio Kerria que añadió. - Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, siempre me hacía mucha gracia verle subido a una escalera, ¡y pensar que podía hacerlo como ahora todo el tiempo..!.  
\- Era yo la que le insistía en hacerlo de una forma más normal. No quería que llamase la atención de los vecinos, ji, ji. Y de hecho ahora no debería hacerlo tampoco, el muy perezoso. ¡Con tal de no ir a por la escalera! - Se reía Beruche acordándose también de aquello, no sin nostalgia. –Tendré que regañarle en cuanto entre. Así podría verle cualquiera e irlo contando por ahí  
\- Ya, como hubiéramos hecho nosotros...- convino Kerria divertida. – Imagino lo que habríamos dicho Leval y yo en el colegio. ¡Tenemos un papá volador, ja, ja!

 

En ese instante el bebé se despertó y a juzgar por sus lloros tenía hambre. Kerria fue a sacarle de su cuna enseguida y muy solícitamente se sentó en el sofá con él.

\- ¡Uy, mi chiquitín! , ahora te damos el desayuno.- Susurró cariñosamente desabotonándose la camisa para darle el pecho. -

 

Estaba en ello cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ese sistema anticuado que podía sustituirse por la identificación dactilar. Pero Roy y Beruche nunca habían tenido necesidad de cambiarlo. Les gustaba aquel sonido de ding, dong, que emitía al ser pulsado, y más en estas fechas.

\- Ya voy yo, hija,- le dijo Bertie caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrir descubrió a Samantha en situación apurada, cargada hasta los topes de paquetes. - Deja que te ayude Sam - se ofreció Bertie haciéndose a su vez con dos bolsas.- ¿Pero cómo vienes con tantas cosas?  
\- Muchas gracias, ¡ya creía que no iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta la puerta! - suspiró la aliviada chica que se explicó. – Tuve tiempo después del trabajo, quedamos en que había que ir a comprar algo para las fiestas.  
-¡Sí!, pero no para soportar un asedio.- Observó una divertida Bertie haciendo que su interlocutora se riera con ella.-

 

Después, ayudada por su suegra, la joven entró los paquetes y las bolsas hasta la cocina, luego se fue al salón para ver a Kerria dando de mamar al niño.

-¿Qué tal esta nuestro chiquitín? - Se interesó Samantha -.  
\- Muy bien, tiene mucha hambre,- afirmó su pareja cambiándole el pecho al bebé. - Parece que durmió bien hasta ahora.  
\- Hola Brian - saludó Sam acariciándole la cabecita con mucho cuidado y ternura. -  
\- Dile, ¡hola Samantha!,- rio Kerria sujetando un bracito de su hijo y moviéndolo con suavidad y mucha gracia mientras éste no paraba de mamar.-  
-¿Me lo dejas? - Le pidió Sam a su compañera una vez que el niño hubo terminado. -

 

Kerria se lo pasó y la joven lo puso apoyado en su pecho para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Luego lo acunó en los brazos. El bebé la miraba con sus azules ojillos muy abiertos y expresión absorta.

\- ¡Es tan mono! - sonrió Sam añadiendo embelesada. - Tengo ganas de poder jugar con él.  
\- Dentro de poco estará corriendo - declaró Kerria - las próximas Navidades, seguro.  
\- Bueno chicas, ya están puestos los adornos.- Terció Roy entrando al salón, calado de nieve. -¡Navidad, Navidad…! - Canturreaba de buen humor.-   
\- ¡Papá! - le advirtió Kerria algo alarmada - ¡estás helado! Ten cuidado que estas formando una corriente fría de aire hacia el niño.  
\- Lo siento,- se apresuró a decir el interpelado que se apartó de inmediato para no perjudicar a su nieto. -Voy arriba, me cambio y bajo.  
-¡Qué guapo es mi nietecito!,- aseveró Beruche encantada tomándole de las manitas.-  
\- Me pregunto- intervino Kerria de forma retórica y reflexiva, más que interrogativa. - Qué estarán haciendo Amatista y Leval. Les mandamos ese mensaje para felicitarles las Navidades y el cumpleaños de Asthel y aun no hemos tenido respuesta.  
\- Ten paciencia, hija - repuso Beruche. - En estas fechas las líneas a Bios están colapsadas. Seguro que nos contestarán muy pronto...

 

La muchacha suspiró deseando que así fuera, tenía mucha nostalgia de su hermano, su amiga Amatista y su sobrino.

 

Allí, en Bios, Leval terminó su turno, podría ir a su casa para la cena. Desde el puesto de mando de la base no llegaban novedades. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso los movimientos de los agitadores habituales habían remitido, hasta ellos tendrían ganas de celebrar la Navidad.

\- Bueno - le dijo a su segundo - yo ya me voy. Feliz Nochebuena Larry.  
\- Igualmente señor- le deseó el capitán adjunto que así se llamaba. -

 

Leval salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su deslizador, era un auténtico incordio no poder transportarse, pero a Amatista no le gustaba que apareciera de golpe y también recordó que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños del crío, había que comprarle alguna cosita. Se decidió a pasar por una juguetería de la ciudad que estaba abierta aun...

-A ver si encuentro algo que sea bonito y le guste, o mi mujer me regañará por olvidarme.- Se dijo algo inquieto y al tiempo divertido, por esa posibilidad.-

 

Amatista por su parte terminaba los últimos cálculos en tanto dormía su hijo, esas fórmulas tan complejas eran una lata y más para ella que no era ninguna lumbrera .Bueno, pero ya estaba. Después de repasarlas un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaban correctas las memorizó en el ordenador. Listo, ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que llegasen Leval y los padres de ella. Iban a reunirse para cenar. El interfóno del salón parpadeó, era un mensaje. Amatista conectó la pantalla y vio con alegría a Kerria, Sam, Roy y Beruche. Ésta sostenía a su nieto en brazos para que saliera.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó jovialmente Kerria. - ¡Feliz Nochebuena y feliz Navidad! - les deseó a coro con los demás. -  
\- Nos gustaría estar reunidos pero sabemos que os es imposible venir en estas fechas, igual que nos ha pasado a nosotros.- Intervino Beruche. -  
\- También queremos desearle feliz cumpleaños a Asthel - añadió Sam - Ya debe ser todo un hombrecito.  
\- Felicidades hijos - sonrió Roy afirmando con su habitual optimismo - con suerte nos veremos en año nuevo. Y dadles también saludos a Esmeralda y al principito. Por cierto Amatista, ¡dile a tu padre que me debe un par de botellas de champán! El muy rácano todavía no me ha pagado la apuesta que hicimos de quién iba a ganar la liga esta temporada pasada. - Remachó jocosamente haciendo reír a su esposa y resto de acompañantes.-  
-Que paséis muy buena noche y unas estupendas fiestas.- Añadió Samantha.-  
-Cuidados mucho, besos para todos y uno muy grandote para mi sobrino.- Remachó Kerria lanzando ese beso hacia la cámara.-   
-Besos y abrazos, Y ya sabes, Amatista, ¡que no se escape el tacaño de tu padre sin pagar! - Concluyó Roy en tanto era amonestado jovialmente por su esposa.-

 

El mensaje terminó, Amatista sonrió divertida. ¡Su suegro no cambiaría jamás! Desde que le conoció, siendo ella una chiquilla, se dio cuenta de cómo se cruzaba todo tipo de bromas y pullas con su padre. Sin embargo sabía que los dos se apreciaban muchísimo, era viejos amigos y compañeros de tantas batallas y aventuras que casi parecían hermanos. A propósito de eso. Supuso que sus tíos Petz y Zafiro, habrían llegado para estar con Sandy y Coraíon. Tendría que llamar para desearles felices fiestas en cuanto llegase Leval. En ello pensaba cuando se acercó hasta su hijo. Seguramente Asthel seguía aun dormido, pues en su habitación no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Ella abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero el niño estaba allí, sentado y riéndose al parecer de algo muy gracioso para él. Amatista desde luego, no sabía de qué.

\- Cariño, ¿que es lo que te hace tanta gracia? - Le preguntó levantándole en brazos divertida. -

 

Asthel señaló con su manita hacia la pared sin dejar de sonreír, pero allí no había nada. Su madre se encogió de hombros.

\- Nenes - dijo Asthel con una sonrisita - nenes…  
-¿Dónde hay nenes, cielo? - Le inquirió Amatista sin entender. -  
\- Ahí, en un sitio - balbuceó el niño detallando encantado. - ¡Nenes con alitas!

 

Su madre sonrió al comprender, debía referirse a los adornos de angelitos que Leval puso la noche pasada en el salón. Por cierto, su marido debía de estar al llegar, ¡ojalá no se hubiera olvidado del cumpleaños de Asthel! .Con lo despistado que era y todas sus obligaciones...

-¿Cariño?,- escuchó la voz de su esposo entrando en la casa. - ¿Amatista?..  
\- Estamos aquí - respondió ella. -

 

Leval entró dirigiéndose hacia ellos, le dio un beso a su mujer y elevó en brazos a su hijo.

-¡Hola campeón!- saludó alzándole sobre su cabeza en tanto Asthel se reía - ¡Felicidades!  
-¿Le has comprado un regalito a Asthel? - Susurró Amatista al oído de Leval. -  
\- No, un regalito no - repuso dejándola sorprendida. -  
-¿No se te habrá olvidado?-. Le regañó ella con suavidad temiéndose que así fuese. -  
-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar yo de eso? - Replicó Leval con tono divertido para añadir. – Mira, ven conmigo Asthel.- Le dejó en el suelo y le tomó de la mano llevándole hacia el pasillo - tú también cariño.- Le pidió a su esposa y la interpelada le siguió curiosa. -

 

Fuera esperaba el oso de peluche más grande que su mujer hubiera visto nunca, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se trataba de un gran panda blanco y con esos graciosos dibujos en color negro en su cara. Asthel corrió enseguida a abrazarse al oso. Además, había un triciclo rojo adornado con un enorme lazo amarillo.

-¡Es una preciosidad! - sonrió Amatista abrazándose a su marido, en tanto veía al niño rodar por el suelo contentísimo con su nueva mascota de juguete - ¡Qué bonito Leval!, pero. ¿No será un poco grande para él?..  
\- A decir verdad- rio su marido - ¡Yo le traía el triciclo a él pero el oso era para ti. Una vez me aseguré de que no era peligroso. - Susurró esto ante la atónita mirada de su contertulia.-  
-¿Decías algo?- Le inquirió ella.- ¿Peligroso el oso?

 

Su marido miró hacia otro lado y echándose la mano al cogote como su propio padre haría exclamó.

-Nada, nada…son cosas mías, je, je Lo malo es que. Ja, ja ¡Te has quedado sin regalo!  
-¿Cómo? - Rio la interpelada sin podérselo creer. -  
\- Bueno, como ya me imaginaba que no podríamos esperar hasta mañana y que Asthel abriría su regalo de cumpleaños, e incluso el tuyo de Nochebuena con anticipación, compré una cosita más. Y ésta sí que es solo para ti - se sonrió Leval. -

 

Le entregó a Amatista una pequeña cajita que esta abrió atónita, descubriendo una sortija de oro con una incrustación de la piedra de su mismo nombre.

-¡Qué bonita! ¡Muchas gracias Leval! - Exclamó ella alborozada. Le dio un largo beso a su esposo como recompensa y se la puso junto a su alianza. - Pero te habrá costado muy cara - añadió algo preocupada. -  
\- No te preocupes, sólo habrá que estar sin comer durante un mes,- bromeó él haciendo que ambos rieran. -  
\- Yo también tengo algo para ti.- Sonrió ella de forma enigmática. -  
\- Estoy desando verlo. - Comentó él realmente interesado. -

 

Amatista no se hizo de rogar. Se dirigió hacia una esquina del salón, en donde estaba el árbol y se hizo con un paquete de mediano tamaño entregándoselo a él. Leval lo examinó de forma calmosa y ante la impaciencia de su mujer se decidió a abrirlo. Una vez roto el papel y abierta la caja vio su sorpresa.

\- ¡Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Una mini cámara de vídeo tres D! ¡Qué maravilla!

 

Y muy contento con su regalo se abrazó a su mujer. Después entraron los juguetes al salón. El pequeño Asthel estaba encantado con su oso. Tras jugar un poco con él y subirse encima sin embargo pareció tener bastante y le dedicó su atención al triciclo. Leval le colocó los pies en los pedales y trató de enseñarle a moverlos. El niño era muy despabilado y enseguida logró rodar unos pocos metros con él, aunque chocaba contra las sillas y la mesa, pese a que sus padres habían hecho sitio apartándolas. Sus atentos progenitores le dirigían una y otra vez hacia espacio abierto. Mientras Leval estrenaba con gusto la cámara filmando las evoluciones del crío. Por fin, Asthel dejó el triciclo y su madre le dio de comer. Luego de eso, una pequeña tarta con dos velitas que el niño trató de apagar animado por sus padres. En realidad la fiesta debía haber sido al día siguiente, pero deseaban disfrutar a solas con el pequeño y después celebrarlo de nuevo junto con la Navidad, con los abuelos maternos de Asthel. Y este año era la primera vez que el crío iba a soplar las velas, no vendría mal un pequeño ensayo antes de hacerlo delante de Esmeralda y Diamante que a buen seguro quedarían encantados de verle hacerlo. De todos modos, no hubo mayor problema, las dos estaban muy juntas y Amatista sonrió complacida cuando el pequeño logró apagarlas tras hinchar sus graciosos mofletes.

-¡Muy bieeenn!- aplaudió entusiasmada lo mismo que su marido. -  
-¡Qué pulmones tiene! - Exclamó orgullosamente Leval. -

 

El crió rio encantado con aquella novedad. Era muy divertido y declaró muy contento que sus amiguitos angelitos también le habían aplaudido.

\- Asthel cariño. Ahora hay que dormir la siesta.- Le dijo su madre que bostezaba también. -  
\- ¡Creo yo que más te convendría hacerlo a ti! - rio Leval. -  
-¡Que gracioso! - repuso Amatista alegando de seguido. - Es que no he podido dormir casi durante la noche, esos cálculos tan fastidiosos, ya sabes.  
\- Pues échate con el niño, yo me ocupo de preparar las cosas. Cuando vengan tus padres ya te despertaré. – Le propuso él con tono amable. -  
\- Gracias cariño,- dijo ella que se metió en el cuarto de su hijo. -  
-“Mami, mimir comigo” - le pidió el niño -  
\- Claro que sí - convino ésta totalmente segura de que lo haría, mientras ayudaba al pequeño a meterse en la cama. Entonces se percató de que Asthel tenía en el suelo una foto suya y de las chicas, en su época de Justices -  
\- Mami y las titas - sonrió Asthel. -  
\- Si. ¿Pero que haces tú con esta foto? - Inquirió Amatista sorprendida pues la guardaba en un cajón alto. -Quizás se la dio Leval, - pensó aun extrañada, bueno no tenía más importancia. -  
\- Vamos a ver a los nenes,- sonrió Asthel muy entusiasmado. -  
\- Si hijo, a soñar con los angelitos, anda abraza a mamá para dormir. - Le susurró cariñosamente ella que se acostó a su lado tomándole en brazos. -

 

En pocos minutos, tanto la madre como el niño estaban dormidos…

 

En casa de Sandy y Coraíon, se preparaban también para festejar la Navidad. Ella había puesto mucho esmero en cocinar una cena realmente deliciosa. Rematada con una de sus afamadas tartas. Sus suegros seguro que quedarían impresionados. Y su propio padre, que confirmó su llegada para esa misma tarde, también. ¡Qué felicidad sentía ahora pudiendo celebrar con una familia! En fin. Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente. Coraíon había ido a buscar a sus padres y al de ella. A buen seguro llegarían juntos. El caso es que la joven se notaba algo cansada. No sabía realmente porqué. No tuvo una jornada particularmente intensa y había dormido bien los días anteriores. A todo eso tenía que añadir su particular resistencia, merced a su constitución especial por mor de sus genes. 

-No lo entiendo. - Se dijo con extrañeza.- En fin, como tengo tiempo todavía creo que me tumbaré un poco. 

 

Y tras dejar casi todo preparado para la cena se echó sobre la cama para descansar…

 

Idina volvió a su apartamento rendida, decidió echarse una siesta para recuperar el sueño. Había estado acabando las actividades para los críos durante la noche anterior, en cuanto le pidieron que se ocupase de ellos para este día. Ya mandaría luego un mensaje a sus padres para felicitarle. Y también, ¡cómo no! , a Nehie, Lance y a Alan, a sus primas y demás familia. ¡Buff!, se iba a arruinar mandando felicitaciones, pero no importaba, para eso era Navidad. Pensaba todo aquello en tanto abría su cama y se deslizaba dentro, ya en pijama puso su despertador para dentro de una hora y se durmió...

\- Mamá- dijo Kathy con un bostezo - tengo sueño, voy a acostarme un rato…  
\- Si, será mejor.- Convino su madre - estás cansada, ayer volviste muy tarde de esos preparativos. Es que no paras en la facultad.  
-Además, tengo que intentar componer algo. Y quisiera poder participar en alguna casting.- Comentó la joven.- Aunque todavía queda mucho por hacer aquí - se percató algo culpablemente la rectificando. - Te ayudo y luego me echo.  
\- No te preocupes cariño, tú descansa, de esto puedo ocuparme yo - la tranquilizó su madre, sonriendo jovialmente para remachar con buen talante. – No quiero que luego te quedes dormida durante la cena.

 

Katherine sonrió agradecida. Desde que había llegado a pasar esos días con su familia no se tomó ninguna pastilla para mantenerse despierta y ahora aquello le pasaba factura. De veras que estaba agotada y se tumbó arropada en el sofá, muy pronto le rindió el sueño...

-Ya no puedo más- musitó Kerria entrecerrando los ojos - estoy cansadísima.- Le comentó a Sam que había dejado al pequeño Brian de nuevo en su cuna. -  
\- Vete a dormir si quieres - le contestó ésta de modo comprensivo. No en vano su pareja había dormido en otra habitación con el niño para permitirla a ella descansar pues tuvo que madrugar para ir al trabajo y hacer las compras de hoy. De modo que se ofreció. - Si Brian se despierta ya me ocupo yo, como ya ha comido no habrá problema.  
\- Si, gracias Sam, ¡cómo le envidio! - añadió su pareja mirando a su hijo que dormía de nuevo plácidamente arropado hasta la cabecita. – Es quedarse quietecito y dormirse.  
-Por eso dicen aquello de dormir como un bebé.- Se rio Samantha.-  
-Pues yo estoy tan cansada que creo que por esta vez podré igualarle en eso.- Suspiró Kerria bostezando nuevamente, aunque objetando.- Pero no quisiera quedarme tan dormida que me fuera a perder la cena.  
\- Anda. Vete a la cama, hija y no te preocupes por eso - la animó Beruche a su vez. - Ya te llamaremos.

 

Kerria sonrió subiendo a su habitación, sólo tuvo que quitarse la bata pues estaba en camisón. Se metió entre las sábanas calentitas y se dejó deslizar al mundo de los sueños.

-¡Toc, toc!...- se escuchó en el cuarto. -

 

Amatista abrió los ojos, ya había dormido suficiente ¡Este Leval!, no la había avisado. Quizás sus padres estaban allí ya y la llamaban y ella con esas pintas, despeinada, desarreglada. A buen seguro su madre se lo reprocharía… ¡Pues buena era con esas cosas! Siendo la dueña y presidenta de la casa de modas más afamada de la Tierra. 

-Hay que levantarse.- Se dijo tratando de espabilar.- 

 

Y lo hizo buscando a Asthel ¡pero no estaba allí! También se dio cuenta de algo extraño, ¡no podía ser!, llevaba su atuendo de Justiciera, ¡pero si no se había transformado desde hacía muchos meses! , casi año y medio por lo menos. ¿Qué hacía vestida así? ¿Sería una broma? Salió del cuarto de su hijo pero no reconoció la salita en la que entró, amueblada con un sofá, una mesita y sillas de colores, demasiado pequeñas para servir bien a un adulto.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? - Se dijo anonadada - ¿dónde está Asthel? ¡Leval!- llamó, pero nadie respondía, decidió abrir una puerta verde manzana que tenía en frente para salir. -

 

Katherine se incorporó en un sofá que no era el suyo, los pies le sobresalían y atónita se dio cuenta de que llevaba puestas las botas. Se destapó descubriendo el resto de su uniforme de Justiciera, incluido el látigo, ¿pero que significaba esto? 

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Oh Dios, dime que no me he pasado con las pastillas!- Suspiró inquietada.-

 

Salió de esa habitación y atravesando un pasillo quiso dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero no encontraba el camino.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba atónita.-

 

Al fin, tras recorrer esa larga galería vio que había varias puertas de colores y tras un momento de reflexión decidió entrar por una, la de color naranja…

 

Kerria escuchó ruidos de puertas, abrió un ojo dándose cuenta con asombro de que no estaba en su habitación sino sobre una colchoneta, en una sala desconocida, vestida y además como Justiciera.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Se dijo en voz alta. -

 

Se levantó rápidamente y anduvo saliendo se esa estancia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y mi casa?- Se dijo con estupefacción.-

 

Prosiguió su caminar y tras recorrer un mal iluminado pasillo llegó hasta una puerta. AL menos la que encontró más cercana, de un vivo color azul cielo y la abrió cruzándola...

 

Idina no podía creerlo, se había despertado al escuchar ruidos y se percató de que lucía su uniforme de Justiciera. Tumbada sobre una camita con decoración infantil. Luego, al levantarse, se vio metida en una habitación minúscula…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me habrán secuestrado?

 

Pero no parecía ser el caso, pudo salir de ese cuarto sin ningún problema y no veía a nadie por allí. Decidió seguir un pasillo alumbrado por bombillas decoradas como si de adornos festivos se tratasen. Al llegar al fondo de ese corredor vio una pared con varias puertas de colores, tras probar a intentar abrirlas, solo pudo conseguirlo con la roja y salió…

 

En cuanto Neherenia abrió los ojos se percató no sin sorpresa que estaba tumbada en una camita en lugar de sentada en el sillón de su estancia palaciega. Lo que no dejaba de ser más increíble es que vestía su uniforme de Sailor Shadow.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Pudo decir mirando en todas direcciones.-

 

Estaba en una pequeña habitación, cuya única salida parecía una puerta de color turquesa. La abrió cruzándola con decisión…

 

Sandy despertó sin comprender nada. ¿Qué hacía metida en ese pequeño cuartito, con unos muebles tan pequeños? Apenas si cabía en ese camastro en el que ahora estaba. Se levantó con cuidado porque casi se pegaba con la cabeza en el techo. 

-No percibo nada especial. Al menos ninguna amenaza.- Se dijo tratando de emplear sus facultades extrasensoriales.- 

 

Entonces observó realmente desconcertada que iba ataviada de justiciera. Para salir de allí solo había una puertecita de tono verde oscuro. Decidió abrirla y buscar la respuesta a esa extraña situación fuera…

 

Todas las chicas se encontraron en medio de un gran salón, lujosamente amueblado y con un servicio de mesa puesta. Aunque todo fuera de juguete y con colores muy variopintos, pero eso no fue lo que más les sorprendió.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? - Preguntó Amatista en voz alta. -  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?,- inquirió Kerria realmente desconcertada. -  
\- Lo mismo podríamos preguntarte a ti,- repuso Kathy que tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo -  
\- Yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama, me desperté - añadió Idina igual de sorprendida. -  
\- Lo mismo que yo - reconoció Amatista que tampoco daba crédito a lo que ocurría. -  
-Estaba en mis habitaciones de palacio, creo que me dormí en el sillón.- Añadió Neherenia.-  
-Igual que yo, me quedé dormida.- Convino Sandy alegando.- Y no comprendo la razón, simplemente me sentí cansada de repente.  
\- A mí me sucedió igual. Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos la está jugando - sospechó Kerria. -  
\- Si, ¿pero quién podría hacer algo así? - Se preguntó Kathy en voz alta. -  
-¡Ya está!- elucubró Amatista creyendo haberlo descubierto - los dioses, ¡seguro que son ellos!  
Han vuelto con ganas de fastidiarnos con sus ridículas bromas.- Remachó con malestar.-  
-Esperemos que no.- Suspiró Sandy moviendo una mano y resoplando.- Ya sabes cómo las gastan.  
-No sé.- Les dijo Idina con un gesto de extrañeza. – Pero no me parece que sea obra suya. Al menos por lo que nos habéis contado, no es su estilo.  
-Y cuando se fueron dijeron que volverían para adiestrar a mi hijo. Y habían dejado de comportarse como al principio de aparecer. No, creo que tienes razón. No me cuadra con su forma de actuar. – Afirmó Amatista.-  
-Entonces… ¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? - Se preguntó Kathy en voz alta.-  
-Sea quien sea, debe de ser muy poderoso. El caso es que me resulta familiar.- Apuntó Nehie con tintes pensativos.-  
\- De todas maneras me alegro de veros chicas. Feliz Navidad - sonrió Idina. -  
\- Y yo también primita, igualmente - convino Kerria añadiendo con un talante más serio - pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por salir de aquí y averiguar lo que está sucediendo.  
\- Bueno, exploremos las puertas.- Indicó Kathy señalando a las de colores verde, rojo y azul. -  
\- Por ahí hemos entrado nosotras - repuso Amatista. – Afirmando en tanto señalaba otras dos de tonos verde oscuro y turquesa.- ¿Y esas?  
-Yo usé esa para entra aquí.- Comentó Neherenia en alusión a la de tintes malvas.-  
-Y me temo que yo entré por la otra.- Les informó Sandy.-  
\- Mirad- señaló Idina reparando en otra de color negro y conjeturando - quizás sea la salida.

 

Las chicas se acercaron a ella pero la misteriosa puerta sonó. Parecía que iban a abrirla desde el otro lado, se apartaron y vieron entrar a alguien, era una mujer morena y alta. Cuando la observaron un instante la reconocieron. Al menos las cuatro justicieras más veteranas que se colocaron en guardia.

-¡No puede ser, creímos que te habías destruido! - Exclamó Amatista. -  
-¡Esta vez no te daremos oportunidad!- espetó Kerria. -

 

La mujer las miraba sorprendida e incluso asustada sin poder pronunciar palabra.

\- ¡Ese truco no te va a servir, no creas que nos engañarás haciéndote pasar por una chica normal! - le espetó Kathy. -  
\- Pero ¿de qué me están hablando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Inquirió la perpleja muchacha que llevaba una bata blanca y fonendoscopio al cuello -  
-¡Qué desfachatez! .Incluso se ha disfrazado de doctora - añadió Amatista sorprendida e indignada para ordenarle. - Muy bien Sarah, ¡ríndete!, no queremos problemas.  
\- Creo que me están confundiendo con otra.- Tartamudeó la chica visiblemente asustada, pero esas cuatro parecían no bromear. La apuntaban con una espada, un arco de fuego, un látigo y un boomerang. Y las otras dos iban ataviadas de un modo muy similar, aunque no le eran tan familiares. Sin embargo enseguida cayó, ¡eran las Justicieras! - Pero, si ustedes son…  
\- Somos las Justicieras,- respondió Kerria confirmando su impresión - y tú ya lo sabes Sarah, así que no te hagas la tonta que eso no te va. No dejaremos que perviertas a más almas inocentes ni que las condenes por tus ansias de sangre.  
\- Pero ¿qué dice? - Exclamó la alucinada muchacha para oponer. - Me llamo Marian Carter, soy médico pediatra en un hospital para niños enfermos terminales de cáncer. Estaba de guardia y... – Dudó durante unos instantes y agregó con voz trémula y sumamente desconcertada - no sé que estoy haciendo aquí...  
-¿Quién es esa chica?- Quiso saber Neherenia que tampoco comprendía nada.-  
-¡Es la reina de los vampiros!, nada menos. - Proclamó Idina afirmando.- Pero creía que se había reformado.  
-Pudo ser uno de sus trucos para huir.- Comentó Kathy.-  
-¿La qué?- Exclamó Sandy observando a esa muchacha que temblaba entre atemorizada y anonadada por aquello.- Oíd chicas, yo no percibo en ella ningún aura maligna.

Las demás se miraron extrañadas. La propia Neherenia comentó.

-A mí me sucede lo mismo, como guardiana de los misterios Lunares no me parece que nos esté mintiendo.

 

Todas la miraron con incredulidad, hasta que Idina pareció reflexionar y tomó la palabra.

\- Podría ser cierto.- Conjeturó mirando a las demás que reprobaron con la cabeza. – El caso es que me suena de haberla visto antes.  
-¡Venga ya, no seas tan ingenua!- le reprochó Amatista. - ¿No ves que está mintiendo?..  
\- Esto lo acabo yo ahora mismo - terció Kerria blandiendo su espada para amenazar a aquella individua que parecía muerta de miedo. - ¡Voy a terminar contigo!  
-¡No oiga! , les juro que no sé de qué me hablan.- Tartamudeo Marian retrocediendo hasta la pared haciendo espacio con las manos entre ella y su más que posible agresora tratando de explicar. –Les repito que estaba haciendo mi ronda, me senté a descansar. Supongo que me quedé dormida, al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación de colores, entonces salí por esa puerta. - Señaló la puerta negra que había utilizado - y me encontré con ustedes. Es la verdad, ¡se lo juro!  
\- Quizás sea verdad. - Reconoció Katherine que también parecía dudar ahora al admitir. - A nosotras nos ha ocurrido lo mismo.  
\- Puede- asintió Kerria bajando lentamente su espada y dedicando una mirada cautelosa a esa chica añadió - pero quiero asegurarme. Kathy, tú llevas una cruz al cuello, déjamela.

 

Katherine sonrió, enseguida adivinó la intención de su compañera.

\- Déjame a mí- le pidió. -

Kerria aceptó y su prima sostuvo la cruz delante de la sorprendida Marian.

\- Pero ¿qué hace? - Dijo ésta sin entender absolutamente nada -.  
\- Quizás no tienes suficiente fe- conjeturó Amatista al ver que esa mujer no parecía resultar afectada. -  
\- Déjame probar- le pidió Idina -.Yo tengo otra cruz y siempre rezo antes de acostarme. Además, es Navidad y eso da más fuerza.- Explicó bastante segura de ello. -

 

Sostuvo su cruz delante de Marian que sólo les dijo con un gran gotón de sudor...

-¿Está ustedes bien señoritas? ¿Quieren que les dé alguna pastilla para los nervios?  
-¡El espejo!- exclamó Amatista - eso no puede fallar.- Dicho y hecho, sacó un pequeño espejito redondo metido en una polvera que llevaba en su traje -  
-¿Llevas una polvera en el traje? - Se extrañó Sandy -  
\- Sí, claro- sonrió tontamente Amatista al justificar. - Nunca se sabe si te pueden sacar fotos o hacer entrevistas, como dice mi madre hay que estar presentable en todo momento y mira por donde, ahora nos va a ser muy útil.

 

Las demás suspiraron sin poder creerlo, aunque en esta ocasión su amiga llevaba razón. Amatista entonces puso el espejo delante de la doctora que, por supuesto se reflejaba perfectamente.

-¿Alguna de ustedes me va a explicar qué significa esto? - Preguntó ya algo más molesta que intimidada. -  
\- Pues no es ella - admitió Amatista bastante azorada - ¡Vaya corte!  
\- Es que es idéntica- añadió Kerria visiblemente avergonzada –  
-Ya os dije que no sentía ninguna aura maligna a su alrededor.- Les recordó Sandy.-  
-Sí, y yo os comenté que decía la verdad- Remachó Nehie.-  
\- Bueno, verá, usted perdone - se disculpó Idina colorada. - La confundimos con otra persona.  
-¿Con quién? - Quiso saber Marian que ahora sentía evidente curiosidad. -  
\- Es difícil de creer- repuso Katherine que se atrevió a decir sintiéndose ridícula -...con una mujer vampiro.

Las otras asintieron ante la atónita mirada de la doctora.

\- Esto es una broma ¿No? - Se sonrió sarcásticamente Marian. - Ustedes deben ser amigas de los compañeros del hospital, pero aún no es día veintiocho. En el caso de que celebren en esa fecha el día de los Santos Inocentes como es costumbre en la comunidad hispana.

 

Las Justicieras se miraron entre ellas sin saber que replicar, hasta que Amatista se decidió a intervenir.

\- Le aseguro que estamos tan sorprendidas como usted - le prometió a esa mujer, añadiendo. -Cada una estábamos en nuestras casas, yo incluso dormía con mi hijo.  
\- Yo acababa de darle el pecho al mío y me fui a dormir también - corroboró Kerria. -  
\- Me acosté en el sofá mientras mi madre terminaba la cena - añadió Katherine. -  
\- Pues yo, me eché a dormir un rato, estaba muy cansada - intervino Idina. –  
\- Me sucedió lo mismo.- Acordó Sandy.-  
-Sí y a mí igual- Remató Neherenia.-  
\- A todas nos ha sucedido el quedarnos dormidas y aparecer en este lugar. Pero, ¿por qué estamos aquí? - Preguntó Marian a nadie en particular. -  
\- Quizás esto sea un sueño mío- sonrió Idina. -  
-¿Y por qué tuyo? - Le dijo Kathy no sin divertido retintín, oponiendo - podría ser mío.  
-En el tuyo saldrían muchos chicos guapos y con poca ropa.- Se rio Amatista.- Así que no puede ser.  
\- O mío- añadió Kerria que anticipándose a su amiga y cuñada, agregó con humor.- Aquí solamente salimos mujeres y todas somos muy guapas, ¡ja, ja!  
\- Chicas, chicas, chicas. -Terció Amatista que les expuso a las demás con algo de condescendencia. - Os equivocáis, debe ser mi sueño .Veréis, mi hijo tenía una foto de todas nosotras vestidas de Justicieras.  
-¿Y que pinta esta chica aquí entonces? - Inquirió Kerria señalando a Marian que miraba alternativamente a las cuatro sin comprender absolutamente nada. -  
-Si… ¿Y nosotras?- Apostilló Sandy afirmando.- Yo no me hecho nunca una foto de grupo con las Justicieras. Y lo cierto es que no estaría de más.- Que también lo soy.- Se reivindicó con orgullo.-  
-Y en cuanto a mí, desde luego tampoco tengo una con todas vosotras.- Completó la sailor.-

 

Ninguna supo que decir, quedaron calladas. El silencio se rompió cuando se abrió una puerta blanca que inexplicablemente ninguna había visto antes.

\- ¡Hola! - les saludó una animada voz infantil -¡que alegría! habéis venido todas a mi fiesta.

 

Las cinco se giraron mirando a la pequeña niña que las había saludado .Era rubita, con el pelo muy corto y frágil, parecía una panocha deshilachada, dejando ver bastantes claros en su cabeza. Tenía los ojos verdes y quizás seis o siete años, no más. Al principio las Justicieras y Sailor Shadow se quedaron anonadadas sin poder replicar, clavando sus miradas en la niña. La única que respondió fue Marian, que exclamó atónita.

\- Nancy, ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?  
\- Perdona Marian, pero no te avisé,- se excusó la pequeña acercándose a ellas para confesar. - Es que quería que las Justicieras, Sailor Shadow y tú, tomarais el té conmigo.

Su interlocutora recordó que antes de dormirse la pequeña musitó algo parecido.

\- ¡Entonces este es tu sueño! - Repuso la asombrada doctora. -

 

La niña asintió sonriente, indicó a las chicas que se sentaran en una pequeña mesa flanqueada por graciosas sillitas, cada una con formas de animales, allá un conejo, allá un reno, en otra un cerdito, y así.

\- Vamos a merendar,- les indicó la pequeña, anunciando con jovialidad -. ¡Ya está el pastel!

 

Todas miraron anonadadas, no se habían dado cuenta de que, sobre la mesa habían dispuestas ocho tacitas de té, con ocho platitos, una tetera, una jarra con leche y un gran pastel de chocolate con arándanos.

-¡Qué sillitas tan monas, yo tenía una parecida cuando era pequeña!- exclamó Idina con visible entusiasmo. –  
-Sí, me acuerdo… en tu habitación junto a tu casa de muñecas.- Sonrió Nehie.-  
-¡Esto es increíble! - Susurró Kathy pasando de aquellos comentarios de su prima y la soberana de la Luna Nueva. -  
-¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Kerria visiblemente desconcertada. -  
\- Pues sentarnos a merendar- sonrió desenfadadamente Amatista. -¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?  
-Si es que cabemos.- Se sonrió Sandy al ver el tamaño de esas sillitas.-  
-¡Hala, que se enfría el té!- les instó la pequeña. -

 

Las ocho tomaron acomodo, las siete adultas lo mejor que pudieron en esas sillas tan pequeñas. Nancy en cambio, estaba muy a gusto.

\- Esto es mucho, creo que voy a engordar.- Se preocupó Amatista. –  
-Bueno…no creo que esto me haga subir una talla más- Comentó Sandy.-  
\- No seáis aguafiestas, chicas. Por un día.- Intervino Kerria sin darle importancia. -  
\- Además. Si es un sueño, no te va a pasar nada,- rió Idina mirando el pastel muy ilusionada para sentenciar. -Yo me pienso aprovechar…  
-Desde luego. Para una vez que no tengo al aposentador real dándole la lata con que vigile mi figura. - Convino Nehie.-  
-¡Pues nada!,- exclamó Kathy empuñando un tenedor -. ¡Cómo es un sueño, olvidáos de las dietas y vamos a merendar!

 

Las otras convinieron en eso, la verdad, lo estaban deseando. Se sirvieron pastel y un poco de leche, estaba todo muy rico. La niña en tanto las miraba muy contenta con toda la boca llena de chocolate.

\- “Mehafe ucha ilufion que esteif faqui,- afirmó la cría mientras masticaba. - Efero que of gusfte el fastel”.  
\- No hables con la boca llena. No es de buena educación. - Le reprobó cariñosamente Idina mientras limpiaba a la cría con una servilleta de colorines. -  
\- Así que este sueño es cosa tuya, pequeña - sonrió Kerria que, con tono afectuoso, quiso saber -¿Y quién eres tú?  
\- Me llamo Nancy- respondió la cría cuando terminó de tragar, añadiendo. - Y sois mis heroínas favoritas. Os quería dar las gracias por los regalos.  
-¿Los regalos? - Se sorprendió Kathy. -  
\- Si, para mí, y el resto de los niños del hospital,- explicó la pequeña lamentándose entonces. - La pena es que las Justices no hayan podido venir, y eso que soñé también con ellas.  
\- Bueno- sonrió Amatista que tras cruzar unas aprobatorias y cómplices miradas con sus compañeras se quitó el antifaz y aseveró. - Como es un sueño te lo podemos decir, nosotras somos las Justices, además de las Justicieras. Yo me llamo Amatista.

 

Las otras se quitaron también los antifaces y se presentaron. Marian estaba realmente sorprendida. Más cuando tras Sandy vio a la mismísima soberana de la Luna Nueva.

-¡Sois vosotras!- exclamó.- No lo puedo creer. Las Justices. ¡Como aquella vez en el hospital!  
-¿En el hospital?- Repitió Amatista.-  
-Sí, cuando vinisteis a animar a los niños enfermos. Y estuvisteis con la pobre Phoebe.-

 

Ahora las chicas que formaban parte del grupo se acordaron bajando la mirada. Aquellos eran tristes recuerdos. 

-Por eso me sonabas familiar.- Comentó Idina.- Tú eras una de las doctoras.- la reconoció.-  
-Bueno, entonces era solamente una estudiante en prácticas.- Matizó Marian.-  
-Perdónanos por haberte confundido.- Se disculpó Kerria.-  
-Sí, no te reconocimos, no nos acordábamos de ti. Lo siento.- Añadió Katherine.-

 

Aunque esas disculpas fueron rápidamente aceptadas. Lo que asombraba a su interlocutora era otra cosa y así lo manifestó.

-¡Pero, si las Justicieras actúan desde hace casi treinta años! – Objetó.- No podéis ser vosotras, ¡tendréis mi edad o incluso menos!   
\- Fueron nuestras madres - le desveló Katherine -.Ellas nos dieron el relevo.  
\- De esa forma nadie sospechó nunca de nosotras - añadió Amatista. –  
-Sí, incluso dijimos que nuestro grupo se llamaba así en honor a esas luchadoras.- Aclaró Idina.-  
¿Y tú, quiero decir, usted Majestad, es Sailor Shadow?- Le dijo la atónita doctora a Nehie que asintió sonriente.-  
\- Y yo soy la quinta justiciera.- Se presentó Sandy a su vez. Afirmando divertida.- Aunque no soy tan famosa. No canto con ellas, ¡ja, ja!…  
-Lamenté mucho lo de vuestro primo. Ese muchacho era realmente muy simpático. Declaró Marian.-

 

Las otras jóvenes volvieron a entristecer su gesto. Fue Idina la que al fin, rehaciéndose con una leve sonrisa, aseveró.

-Él sigue con nosotras, llevamos su recuerdo en el corazón.

 

El resto asintió conviniendo en ello, no obstante el pensar en Granate siempre les traía ese inicial sentimiento de tristeza que, poco a poco era sobrepasado por la ternura, el cariño e incluso en el caso de Neherenia, el amor que aún le tenían.

-Bueno, aclarado todo, vamos a ver.- Terció Kerria para cambiar de tema, dirigiéndose cariñosamente hacia la niña. - Ya nos has dado las gracias y muy bien,- sonrió mirando los graciosos dibujos de mariposas y conejitos de las tazas ahora vacías. - Pero tendremos que volver a nuestras casas y despertar para estar con nuestras familias.  
\- Un momentito por favor - les pidió encarecidamente la pequeña. - Me gustaría tanto estar un ratito con vosotras antes de irme con los angelitos…  
-¿Los angelitos?- le inquirió Marian que agregó. - Sí que te ha dado por eso últimamente…  
\- Es lo mismo que dice mi hijo- sonrió Amatista. -  
\- Si, él me lo ha dicho- asintió la niña afirmando entusiasmada - ¡Tu hijo es muy alto y muy guapo!  
\- Mi hijo tiene dos años, los ha cumplido hoy.- Rió Amatista mesando los cabellos de la niña, divertida por aquella ocurrencia mientras rebatía - no puede ser él. Te habrás confundido pequeña.

 

Quitó la mano sobresaltada y se la miró con horror, ¡había arrancado mechones de pelo de la niña sin darse cuenta!

\- Es la quimioterapia avanzada.- Les explicó Marian con un susurro y expresión apenada - esta niña está muy enferma.

 

Todas las chicas se miraron consternadas y muy sorprendidas. Ahora el terrible recuerdo de esa otra pobre niña, Phoebe, las invadía. Al menos a las que eran miembros de la Justices. Sandy y Neherenia por su parte se sentían también muy apenadas por esa cría. Pero Nancy sonrió con gesto alegre y repuso jovial y despreocupadamente.

\- No pasa nada, este es mi sueño - y según lo dijo ante el asombro de todas, el pelo le brotó en forma de una media melena rubia que brillaba como el sol y la niña les contó. - El ángel me dijo que era mi sueño y que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Por eso puedo correr y andar y no me duele nada, aunque no tome medicinas. Él me contó que iba a llamar a un amigo suyo, que me haría entrar en el mundo de los sueños…  
-¿Un amigo?- Le inquirió Sandy sin comprender.-  
-Si. Un caballo blanco con alas muy bonito. Tenía un cuerno en la cabeza.

 

Al oír aquello fue Neherenia la que, visiblemente sorprendida, intervino preguntando a la pequeña.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?...  
-Si…- Repuso la cría, afirmando.- Creo que se llamaba Pegaso.  
-¡Pegaso! – Repitió la asombrada soberana.-   
-¿Le conoces? - Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Desde luego.- Le contestó ella, afirmando.- Es el príncipe Helios, el novio de Chibiusa.  
-No sabía que tuviera novio.- Comentó una sorprendida Amatista.-  
-Bueno, no se ven demasiado.- Les explicó la soberana que, entonces, dedicando nuevamente su atención a la pequeña, le preguntó.- ¿Nos puedes contar qué te dijo?

 

La cría asintió. Entonces les explicó que ella, al dormirse había visto a ese chico tan alto y tan guapo que le dijo.

-Nancy, tendrás que venir conmigo. Pero no te preocupes. Iremos a un lugar muy bonito.  
-¿A dónde?- Quiso saber la niña.-  
-Verás, a un sitio donde todos tus deseos se harán realidad. El Mundo de los sueños.  
-¿Me vas a llevar a ese mundo?- Sonrió la esperanzada pequeña.-  
-Yo no puedo llevarte allí ahora. Pero tengo un buen amigo que sí lo hará. Sobre su grupa llegarás enseguida.- Le sonrió aquella presencia de forma cálida y encantadora.-

 

No había concluido casi de hablar cuando un imponente caballo blanco, de largas crines y dos majestuosas alas emplumadas surgió de ninguna parte. Llevaba un cuerno dorado sobre la frente y sus ojos eran grandes y de un color oro muy hermoso. Hablaba con un tono dulce y suave de voz.

-Ven conmigo pequeña. Sube a mi espalda y te llevaré al lugar donde habitan tus más hermosos sueños.

La niña asintió encantada, tras ser llevada por el Pegaso aterrizó en un bello jardín lleno de flores. Cerca se levantaba una casita blanca, ella desmontó y pudo corretear por allí llena de alegría, exclamando.

-¡Qué bien, no me duele nada!- ¡Me has curado!

Aunque el equino repuso con un tinte de tristeza…

-¡Ojalá pudiera pequeña! Pero eso va más allá de mi poder. Sin embargo busca a Sailor Shadow, quizás ella sea capaz de ayudarte.   
-¿Y vendrá si la llamo?- Quiso saber la cría.-  
-Vendrá…-Le aseguró su interlocutor.-  
-¿Y las justicieras y mi doctora Marian también?...  
-Por el poder de Elisión que me ha sido otorgado y el del ángel, haremos que todas ellas puedan compartir tu sueño. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Aprovéchalo bien…-Le aconsejó aquel corcel que se despidió remontando el vuelo, tras indicarle a la niña.- Ahora cruza la puerta blanca de la casita y allí las verás…

 

Y desapareció en el aire. La pequeña hizo lo que Pegaso le había indicado. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran alegría al ver que todas esas mujeres estaban efectivamente allí. 

-Eso me dijo él. Que en mi sueño todo lo que quisiera se haría realidad. Pero al despertar volvería a estar como antes. Y creo que no tengo mucho tiempo.- Les insistió con voz quejumbrosa y unos ojillos suplicantes que enternecieron a las chicas - por favor.  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, cielo?- Le preguntó Kathy muy afectada por esa situación. -  
\- Si, pídenos algo y lo haremos - acordó Idina también conmovida, ya que adoraba a los críos y no soportaba verles sufrir, sobre todo de una forma tan terrible. -¡Lo que sea!

 

Lo mismo les sucedía a Neherenia y a Sandy que eran incapaces de hablar. Amatista y Kerria también asintieron llevadas por la compasión, incluso conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas, ellas tenían hijos y no podían ni pensar en que alguno de ellos sufriera un horror semejante. El trágico recuerdo de como la pobre Phoebe murió delante de sus ojos era más de lo que podrían soportar. Y menos tener que revivirlo de nuevo. Así que convinieron de inmediato en complacer a su anfitriona.

-¡Vamos a ver a mis amigos! ,- indicó la pequeña saltando de la silla entusiasmada. -

 

Todas las demás la siguieron, la cría entró fácilmente por una minúscula puerta de colores. Las adultas no pudieron decir lo mismo y tuvieron que agacharse bastante para lograrlo. Desembocaron en una salita llena de bancos e instrumentos de música. Había un grupo de niños de la misma edad de Nancy, todos con túnicas blancas, al ver a alguno de ellos, Marian no pudo evitar exclamar entre asombrada y visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Pero, esos niños!,- señaló a un niño negrito de pelo rizado y gran sonrisa y musitó. - ¡Ese murió el mes pasado, era compañero de Nancy!  
\- Quería ver a las Justicieras, también le gustaban mucho - explicó la pequeña de modo totalmente natural. -  
\- Hola - saludó el chico - me llamo Samuel.

 

Los otros niños también saludaron. Y tanto Amatista, como Kerria, Idina y Katherine e quedaron heladas cuando, una niña de apenas doce años, llevando una túnica inmaculada y meciendo su largo cabello castaño en una imperceptible brisa las saludó.

-Hola. Muchas gracias por venir, otra vez…  
-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió Sandy.-  
-Phoebe.- Sonrió la niña dirigiéndose más hacia las Justices.-

 

Las cuatro componentes de aquel grupo se estremecieron de emoción y no tardaron en llorar realmente atónitas e impactadas. Más cuando esa cría les dijo con dulzura en su voz.

-Fuisteis muy buenas conmigo, estuvisteis para despedirme. Yo también fui a saludar a vuestro primo, cuando él llegó.  
-¿Viste a Granate?- Balbuceó Idina que no podía parar de llorar.-  
-Él es feliz ahora.- Le aseguró la cría añadiendo.- No ha podido venir, pero me dio un recado. Os quiere muchísimo a todas. Y a sus padres y a su hermano. Y a ti también.- Añadió señalando a una también llorosa Neherenia.- No sufras más por él.  
-Gracias- Suspiró la soberana que se puso de rodillas para abrazarse a esa pequeña.-  
-Tu madre también está con nosotros.- Afirmó Phoebe dirigiéndose a una también impactada Sandy.- Y te quiere mucho. A ti y a tu padre.

 

Ahora le tocó el turno a la morena científica de abrazar a esa cría y darle las gracias además de unos cuantos besos. Todas las otras la imitaron, una por una. Al fin, cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco Nancy les contó.

\- En el hospital tenemos un coro y a los niños que ya se fueron también les gustaría cantar con vosotras alguna canción.  
\- Eso está hecho - aseguró una aun emocionada Kerria todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo mismo que sus compañeras. -

 

Las otras chicas convinieron de inmediato en ello y se pusieron con los niños. Alguien tocaba los instrumentos pero no veían a nadie, no importaba, cantaron con los pequeños algunas de las canciones de sus discos. El coro de los niños sonaba de maravilla. Era, nunca mejor dicho, angelical. Al terminar, esos chicos se reunieron, sonreían y miraban a las chicas con una expresión de gran felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias Nancy, gracias por traérnoslas hasta aquí - dijo Samuel con evidente alegría. -  
\- Te lo prometí- respondió la niña que no obstante, agregó con una leve dosis de tristeza. - Pero no pude cumplirlo antes de que te fueras.  
\- No importa los has hecho y eso es lo que cuenta - le sonrió alentadoramente su compañero que añadió. - Ahora debemos volver.  
-Sí, nos reclaman. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo más del permitido. Pero nos han dejado por ser Navidad.- Añadió Phoebe despidiéndose.- Adiós y gracias…

 

Y tras decir eso aquellos niños desplegaron unas alas que relucían como la plata y se elevaron en el aire dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas.

\- Te esperamos Nancy.- Se despidió Samuel que desapareció con los demás por una abertura del techo que conducía al cielo. -  
\- Bueno, supongo - musitó la niña no sin resignado pesar - que mi sueño está llegando al final. Dentro de poco tendré que irme con ellos.  
\- No te preocupes- le pidió Idina tratando de mostrarse tranquilizadora. - No dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo.  
\- Pero si no es malo- sonrió ahora la pequeña para aseverar - ¡Es algo maravilloso! Solo me da pena no tener más tiempo para veros de verdad.  
-¿Qué podríamos hacer entonces para ayudarla a curarse? - Inquirió Kathy a la doctora con la voz teñida por la emoción. -  
\- Me temo que no se puede hacer nada - contestó Marian cabizbaja para agregar consternada. -Esta niña está condenada desde el mismo instante en que nació.  
-¡Dejadme a mí! - Les pidió Sandy que concentró sus poderes curativos y trató de emitirlos sobre la niña.-

Pero para su sorpresa y la del resto, no pudo emitir nada. Era como si hubiera perdido sus dones.

-No lo comprendo.- Pudo decir entre atónita y frustrada.- ¿Por qué no soy capaz de emitir energía?

 

Decidió jugárselo en todo por el todo, aunque tuviera que adoptar su forma demoniaca se esforzó al límite de sus capacidades, pero ni su aura ni su aspecto se alteraron. ¡Era como si de pronto fuese una humana normal!

\- Ya sé lo que sucede.- Le comentó Neherenia cuando su compañera al fin se rindió.- En el mundo de los sueños de la pequeña Nancy, tú eres una chica normal. Bueno y una justiciera.  
-Claro, ella no lo sabe.- Susurró Amatista al oído de su amiga.-  
-Por una vez desearía que mi secreto fuera conocido por alguien. - Se lamentó Sandy con amargura.-  
-Lo intentaré yo. Ella sí que sabe quién es sailor Shadow, ¿verdad cariño?- Le inquirió Nehie a la niña que asintió.-

 

La sailor sacó su cetro y exclamó concentrando el aura del mismo sobre la cría…

-¡Moon Healing Escalation, full power!

 

Aunque pese a liberar una tremenda cantidad de poder éste no pareció hacer ningún efecto. Así, tras un rato de bañar a la pequeña en esa suave luz plateada, escucharon una voz familiar.

-Es inútil Sailor Shadow…  
-¡Pegaso! – Exclamó al cría llena de alegría.-

 

Aunque el equino se dirigió a las mujeres, en especial a la guardiana de la cara oculta de la Luna con tono consternado para negar con su cabeza.

-Eso tampoco resultará. Esta niña no tiene maldad en su corazón. Tu cetro poco puede hacer por ella. La aliviará, pero no la curará… Ahora el tiempo se está terminando…  
-Espera. ¿No podrías darnos un poco más?- Le pidió Kathy que para asombro propio tampoco tenía ningún efecto secundario, y eso que hacía bastante que no se medicaba.-  
-Tú también lo notas.- Le comentó Pegaso a la joven que asintió, en tanto el equino hacía extensivo a todas ellas.- Vosotras percibís que las cosas en este mundo onírico son distintas. Y también estáis empezando a notar que, poco a poco, van retornando a la normalidad…dentro de unos instantes despertaréis.  
\- Un momento.- Terció Amatista dirigiéndose a la doctora.- Aunque no podamos hacer nada aquí, en el mundo real sí que hay tecnología avanzadísima y muy buenos especialistas. Haremos un concierto si es necesario para recaudar fondos si es que es demasiado caro.

 

Las demás asintieron, por completo dispuestas a ello, pero Marian negó consternada a la par que les desvelaba.

\- Veréis, Nancy, nació en los territorios de Rusia. Sus padres también eran de allí, de una zona cercana al gran escape del ochenta y seis.  
-¿Del ochenta y seis? ¿Qué significa eso?...- Inquirió Idina sin comprender. -  
\- Yo escuché algo una vez, en clase de bilogía molecular,- comentó Sandy que les contó. - En mil novecientos ochenta y seis, un reactor nuclear muy antiguo estalló. Provocó mucha contaminación radioactiva y fue sellado con hormigón armado.  
\- Pero, ¡por el amor de Dios!,- intervino Kerria - Nos estás hablando de hace casi cuarenta años. Esta cría no debe tener más de siete. Posiblemente, ni siquiera habrían nacido sus padres.  
\- Por desgracia la vida media de los isótopos radioactivos es muy alta – explicó Sandy con pesar. -Algunos siguen siendo peligrosos e incluso mortales después de siglos. Para ellos cuarenta años no son nada. Lo sé porque he tenido que estudiar también radiología y radio bioquímica.  
\- Los padres de Nancy - continuó Marian que asintió ante esas explicaciones- se fueron a vivir allí cerca. Eran emigrantes que buscaban una vida mejor dentro del país, y había incentivos económicos para quienes se instalasen allí. Las autoridades daban por seguras zonas que, de hecho, estaban expuestas a altos grados de contaminaciones en el aire, el suelo y el agua. Como consecuencia de ello, la niña nació con malformaciones y defectos graves en su cuerpo que acortan su vida de una forma drástica.  
-¡Qué horror!,- balbuceó Idina llevándose las manos a la boca, casi a punto de llorar. -  
\- Como puede haber gobernantes capaces de eso, serán...- musitó la indignada Katherine deseando soltar alguna palabrota, pero sin conseguir encontrar ningún insulto en su memoria. -  
\- Estás en mi sueño - le recordó la niña que añadió, hasta diríase que divertida - y yo no puedo decir palabrotas, ni nadie que esté aquí conmigo.

 

Neherenia miraba al suelo con profundo pesar. ¿De qué eran capaces algunos mandatarios de la Tierra? ¡Aquello era terrible! En cuanto fuera capaz trataría de hacer algo por esa cría y por otras personas en situación similar. Quizás en la Luna tuvieran tecnología más avanzada que pudiese ayudar. Las chicas se miraron atónitas pero siguieron escuchando a Marian que continuaba contando la historia.

\- Sus padres murieron hace años por esas mismas causas, antes consiguieron emigrar a los EE.UU e ingresarla en nuestro hospital, pero ella, que nació ya afectada, tiene aún menos esperanza de vida. La pobre está débil casi todo el día, ellos creyeron que podríamos ayudarla pero sólo podemos quitarle los dolores y hacer que el poco tiempo que le quede lo pase lo mejor posible. ¡Pobrecita! recuerdo que su madre me contó que le puso por nombre Nancy porque la primera muñeca que tuvo ella de pequeña se llamaba así...  
-¿Y no se puede hacer nada? - Insistió Katherine que le comentó a moda de sugerencia. - Podría soñar con mi hermano, tiene facultades para curar.  
-No lo creo. - Rebatió Sandy alegando con pesar.- A Mazoui posiblemente le pasaría igual que a mí. Y además, siendo un mal de origen radiactivo tampoco creo que pudiéramos hacer nada ni tan siquiera juntando nuestros poderes.  
\- Si, puede que aquí no podamos ayudarla. Pero, como ya os he dicho, en Bios estamos muy avanzados en todos estos temas - añadió Amatista. - Podemos venir a buscarla y llevárnosla allí.  
\- Pero ya no tengo tiempo,- intervino la pequeña señalando hacia un rincón donde Pegaso estaba detenido y con las alas plegadas. –   
\- Nancy debes retornar. Pero no seré yo quién te lleve. Lo siento…- Declaró el equino que entonces desplegó sus alas y levantó el vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.-  
\- Si, - convino la cría tras verle desaparecer, afirmando en tanto señalaba.- Aquí está el angelito…  
-¿Cual angelito? - Inquirió Amatista que algo había oído a su hijo sobre ese ser en particular. -  
\- Ese - señaló nuevamente la pequeña y esta vez, para su asombro y el de las demás, pudieron verle, pero no tenía nada de angelito. -

 

En pie, a unos pocos metros de ellas, se alzaba un gigante con una túnica negra como la noche, su rostro era marmóreo en sus rasgos pero translucía una fuerza increíble. Amatista se quedó pálida, lo reconoció de inmediato, ¡era Azrael, el Ángel de la Muerte que ella ya había visto en otra ocasión! .Las demás tampoco podían reaccionar. Estaban paralizadas de temor reverencial.

-¿Quién eres? - Pudo decir Kerria atónita, casi entre balbuceos, para tratar de recordar. - Me resultas familiar.

 

Ninguna podía mirarle directamente al rostro, sólo la niña era capaz de hacerlo y sonreía .El ángel no decía nada, Katherine por su parte quería reaccionar y lo hizo sobreponiéndose al miedo y blandiendo el látigo.

\- No te dejaré que hagas daño a la niña.- Amenazó pero sin demasiada convicción. -

 

El ángel giró la cabeza hacia ella y Kathy tuvo que apartarse, su mirada era insostenible. Por fin se dirigió a ellas con un tono de voz increíblemente suave y afectuosa para su feroz aspecto.

\- Vosotras no deberíais poder verme ahora, puesto que no ha llegado vuestro momento. Aunque algunas ya me conocéis porque habéis accedido a dimensiones vedadas a la mayoría de los humanos...  
-¿Qué es lo que eres tú? - Tartamudeó Marian todavía sobrecogida por aquella aparición. -  
\- Soy Azraél, el Ángel de la Muerte, encargado de transportar a las almas directamente hacia la Eternidad cuando son puras.- Explicó éste sentenciando. - Y debo llevarme a esta pequeña conmigo.  
-¡Eso es muy injusto y muy cruel! - se opuso Idina indignada- ¡Esta pobre niña aún no ha comenzado a vivir y tú quieres llevártela!  
\- Eso es verdad - la apoyó Katherine- ¡Déjala que viva!  
-Te lo suplicamos.- Le imploró Nehie que incluso se puso de rodillas.- ¡Por favor!  
\- Lo que pedís no está en mi mano- repuso el ángel - es la voluntad del Creador...  
\- Dice la verdad. - Suspiró Sandy que temblaba también al recordarle.- 

 

Fue aquel ángel quién habló con ella y con Mazoui cuando ambos trascendieron al plano astral en busca de un remedio para la enfermedad que a punto estuvo de acabar con Leval.

-No podemos hacer nada.- Convino una también abatida Amatista.- Nadie podría.

 

Y junto a Azraél, aparecieron dos figuras más, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era también muy alto y su pelo blanco y largo ondeaba movido por una brisa imperceptible.

\- ¡Tú! - señaló Amatista que pareció reconocerle quedándose atónita al decir - ¡yo te he visto antes de ahora!  
\- Si,- convino éste con una voz también muy suave. - Ya nos hemos visto.  
\- Tú me salvaste una vez- recordó Amatista que imploró. - Por favor, te suplico que ahora salves a esta niña.  
-¡Ojalá pudiera!- replicó el hombre mirando con simpatía a la pequeña que le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír - pero no está en mi poder hacerlo. Mi hermano Azrael tiene razón, la pequeña debe venirse con nosotros, su tiempo en este mundo ha terminado. Pero no sufráis por ella. Ahora será eternamente feliz, su alma se librará del dolor, del sufrimiento y de las ataduras de su cuerpo.  
\- Eso es verdad,- convino la mujer que estaba junto a ellos, era notablemente alta aunque estaba empequeñecida por los dos ángeles, vestía una túnica también blanca y su pelo era largo y moreno, cuando las chicas la observaron quedaron mudas de asombro. -  
-¡Tú,...eres tú!- señaló Idina -¡No puedo creerlo, eres Sarah! Esta vez no me equivoco, estoy segura.  
\- Si lo soy- sonrió ella. - Me alegro de volver a veros y esta vez de verdad.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? - Inquirió Kerria que estaba boquiabierta, al igual que el resto. -

 

Sarah volvió a sonreír de un modo resplandeciente y contestó.

\- Yo fui un ser inicuo. Estaba muerta, muerta en vida. Llevaba dos mil años condenando mi alma y las de otros. Pero gracias a ti- entonces señaló a Idina para proseguir - me di cuenta, o más bien, admití, que esa eternidad era mi peor enemiga, mi más horrible maldición y lo afronté. Fue muy duro, pasé al Infierno y de allí al Purgatorio. Después tuve que conocer el sufrimiento que les causé a mis víctimas. Pero entonces fue cuando mi alma se limpió pagando por sus culpas, gracias también a las oraciones que rezaste por mi Idina, y a Él.  
-¿A quién? - Preguntó Amatista -.  
\- Al hijo del Creador. Mi espíritu viajó en el tiempo, ¿recuerdas Idina cuando me preguntaste si le conocí? Realmente sí. Lo que ocurrió es que por entonces yo era un ser maligno y escapaba de la pureza y de la luz, y él era la encarnación de aquello. Más al volver como un espíritu pude contemplarle. Le vi en aquel huerto donde esperaba listo a ser sacrificado, vi su dolor, su angustia y aun así, en sus horas más amargas, llevaba el perdón y la paz en sus ojos. ¡Nunca olvidaré aquella mirada! Clavó la vista en mí y supe que me había perdonado. Con su sangre y su dolor purificó mi alma. Escuché su voz dulce decirme. ”Has pecado y no ignoro que de forma muy grave contra Dios y los hombres, pero no temas ni sufras más .Yo estoy aquí para llevar sobre mí esos y otros muchos pecados de la humanidad, ve en paz y no peques más” Y yo lo hice, viendo como un ángel bajó del cielo para confortarle en aquella hora de tinieblas en la que, sin embargo, yo pude conocer la luz.  
\- Me alegro mucho - sonrió Idina realmente emocionada. -  
\- No es posible, es igual que yo - musitó Marian dirigiéndose a las Justicieras. - Ahora entiendo por qué me confundisteis.  
\- Tú eres una remota descendiente mía. En realidad mi reencarnación -. Le desveló Sarah - gracias al Creador que puso sobre la Tierra a alguien de mi linaje, para que hiciera el bien. Tú tratas de salvar vidas o al menos de hacerles el tránsito más llevadero y eso es muy hermoso. Sigue con esa tarea, pues a mí me dieron la posibilidad de reencarnarme en ti y de habitar en tu corazón.  
\- Pero yo no sabía nada - objetó Marian. -  
\- No puede ser- rebatió Kathy que pudo echar mano de la lógica incluso en esos momentos y argumentar. - Esta chica tiene nuestra edad, y nosotras fuimos las que acabamos contigo ¿Cómo ibas a poder reencarnarte en alguien que ya había nacido?  
\- El poder del Creador es ilimitado- respondió Sarah explicándoles - Como ya os he dicho me hizo retroceder en el tiempo mientras me purgaba, desde que me convertí en vampiro. Durante esos dos mil años de prisión paralela asistí a todas mis maldades. Luego me dio la oportunidad de volver a nacer. Entre tanto, era mi cuerpo con esa parte malvada de mi alma el que cometía aquellas atrocidades.  
\- Es algo que escapa a nuestra comprensión - reconoció Amatista atónita. -  
\- Pero ahora, no temas nada, Marian - le tranquilizó Sarah. -Tú eres bondadosa y amas a tus semejantes, continúa con tu vida en la Tierra que yo cuidaré de Nancy en el Cielo.

 

Y como si quisiera refrendar aquellas palabras, la niña se acercó hasta Sarah tomándola de una mano, el pelo de la que fuera reina de los vampiros ondeó ahora con un color inmaculado.

\- Azraél- le pidió Sarah con voz muy respetuosa - ¿Me dejarás llevarla a mi lado para hacerle más grato el tránsito a la Eternidad?

 

El ángel asintió casi imperceptiblemente, con un gesto de sus manos se abrió un agujero en una de las paredes al fondo. De éste, en la lejanía, brillaba una blanca y tenue luz.

\- Me tengo que ir- susurró la pequeña. - Adiós y muchas gracias a todas...

 

Marian corrió para abrazarse a ella, puesta de rodillas para estar a su altura.

\- ¡Adiós mi niña, que seas muy feliz! - le deseó sollozando sin poder contener las lágrimas. -  
\- No llores mujer- le dijo el ángel que acompañaba a Azrael con una voz cálida y llena de afecto. -Alégrate porque un día no muy lejano la volverás a ver. Vuestras escalas de tiempo no se corresponden con las nuestras .Y lo que para ti puede ser una eternidad, para nosotros sólo es un instante, o al revés.

 

Azrael se giró envolviendo con su capa a la pequeña y a Sarah, ambas desplegaron unas largas alas de plata para asombro de las chicas, todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y poco a poco las vieron atravesar el agujero y se perdieron rumbo hacia aquella luz. Sólo quedó el ángel que les dijo con mucha simpatía.

\- Y vosotras regresad a vuestro mundo, hay muchas cosas que aun os restan por hacer.  
\- Si pudiéramos haberla conocido antes.- Deseó Amatista sin poder evitar llorar. -  
\- Mirad- les indicó el ángel señalando hacia una ventana de la casa. -

 

Las chicas se asomaron descubriendo la habitación de un hospital, un largo pasillo donde se alineaban camas donde estaban acostados varios niños, algunos de ellos tenían ángeles en la cabecera de su cama aliviando sus padecimientos, acercándoles al mundo onírico donde Pegaso les sobrevolaba y permitía después que subiesen a su grupa para llevarles hacia sus más bellos sueños. Casi al lado de la ventana, en una de las camas Nancy dormía, o al menos parecía dormir.

\- Pobrecitos niños.- Suspiró Kerria emocionada, sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas. -

 

También pudieron ver a la doctora, dormida en un sillón. Las chicas miraron atentamente como la Marian que estaba con ellos se desvanecía progresivamente haciéndose más y más translúcida.

\- Creo que debo irme- sonrió. -Me temo que estoy a punto de despertar…  
\- Nos gustaría mucho ir a verte - le dijo Kathy preguntándole sin perder ni un instante... ¿En qué hospital estás?  
\- El Infantil de Nueva York - contestó al tiempo que desaparecía. -

 

Las chicas asistieron al despertar de Marian en esa visión. Parecía aturdida, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse dirigiéndose a la cama de Nancy. Pero ya no pudieron ver más, ellas mismas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

-¡Ojalá pudiéramos vernos muy pronto!- deseó Amatista. –  
-Lo haremos, al menos nosotras dos. - Declaró Sandy.-  
\- Si, es una lástima que sólo haya sido en sueños - convino Kathy. -  
\- Os llamaré tan pronto me despierte- les dijo Idina. –  
\- Hazlo por favor.- Le pidió Neherenia.-  
\- Hasta entonces, cuidáos.- Añadió Kerria. -

 

Las seis desaparecieron, cada una abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Amatista se despertó abrazada a su hijo, en su habitación.

-¡Gracias a Dios, menos mal!- suspiró mirando dormir aun al pequeño Asthel y entonces recordó. - ¡Las chicas, debo llamarlas! - se levantó saliendo con cuidado al salón, Leval la recibió con una sonrisa. -  
-¿Ya te has despertado? ¡Qué pronto! tus padres están a punto de llegar, me han llamado desde el astropuerto. Iba a ir a recogerles, si te quieres venir.  
\- Claro- sonrió Amatista. - Espera que prepare a Asthel.

 

Entró por el niño que se había despertado en ese momento, le vistió pensando en que llamaría un rato después y los tres salieron rumbo al astropuerto. Llegaron rápidamente y allí, vieron a Diamante y Esmeralda, pero no estaban solos.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- gritaron todos a coro. - Y feliz cumpleaños para Asthel.  
\- ¡Buelos! - saludó el niño agitando una mano muy contento. -

 

Amatista recibió con un abrazo a sus padres pero en cuanto vio allí a Roy, Beruche, Samantha y Kerria con el pequeño Brian se quedó de piedra.

\- Pero, ¿sois vosotros? ¿Cómo es posible?  
\- Teníamos una reserva hecha - sonrió Roy que preguntó extrañado y divertido a la vez. - ¿Que os pasa a ti y a Kerria? Se diría que no sabéis el día en que vivís.  
\- A ella le ha pasado lo mismo - rio Samantha que contó. - Se durmió tan cansada cuando abordamos el cohete que se ha despertado casi al final del viaje.  
-¿A ti también te ha pasado? - Le inquirió Amatista que miró fija y cómplicemente a Kerria, ésta asintió para contestar. -  
\- No sé que ocurrió, me acosté en mi habitación y me desperté en el cohete rumbo a Bios.  
-¡Qué manía te ha entrado, hija! - Le dijo Beruche de forma condescendiente para insistir, como el resto de su familia. - Te dormiste cuando nos embarcamos, debes de haber estado soñando.  
-¿Y que pasa con Idina y Katherine y las otras? - Preguntó Kerria dejando a un lado aquella controversia - ¿sabes algo Amatista?..  
\- No, no sé nada. Recuerda que Idina quedó en llamarnos, vámonos a casa, a ver si no estamos mal de la cabeza tú y yo.

 

Los demás les observaban atónitos, Diamante dijo en tono de chanza.

-¡Bueno chicas! , luego nos explicaréis que es lo que ocurre ¡O esto es una broma o los demás no nos enteramos de nada! – Hubo algunas risas por parte de los demás y el padre de Amatista agregó para dar carpetazo al tema -. Anda, tenemos que irnos ya, hemos quedado para cenar...

 

Idina por su parte despertó y se fue a lavarse la cara, el cuarto de baño estaba ocupado, tendría que ir al otro ¡Un momento!, ¿cómo que ocupado?, ¿quién podría estar ahí? ¡Si ella vivía sola en su apartamento! Esperó un momento con prevención y cuando se abrió la puerta allí estaba su hermano Lance.

-¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? - Saltó hacia él para abrazarle una vez repuesta de la sorpresa -.  
\- Vine en cohete - se sorprendió él que añadió con gesto de incredulidad - Si ya me viste ayer, ¿se puede saber que te ha ocurrido, has estado soñando o qué?  
\- Puede ser que sí- respondió la chica de forma enigmática y plantando un beso en el carrillo a su hermano que la miraba atónito. – Debe de haber sido un hermoso sueño.

 

Llamaron a la puerta, Idina se fue a abrir. No cabía en sí de alegría cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, abrió enseguida y además de Tom, estaban su madre, Alan y Naya.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Idina alborozada- ¡Qué sorpresa!,- se abrazó a su padre mientras el resto de la familia la observaba incrédulos. -  
\- Pero hija, si llegamos ayer- le dijo Cooan atónita. -  
\- Claro hermanita, tanto trabajar te afecta la cocorota ¡Cada año estás más chiflada! - Rio Alan dándole un ligero capón y abrazado a su mujer que se encontraba junto a él mirando a Idina divertida mientras él añadía. - ¿No recuerdas que como no pudiste reservar plaza y tenías trabajo para hoy decidimos venirnos nosotros?

Idina negó con la cabeza pero no importaba, estaba demasiado contenta como para hacer preguntas.

-¿Sabéis algo de Nehie?- Les preguntó esperanzada, quizás ella estuviera también allí.-  
-No, lo siento cariño.- Repuso su padre.-  
\- Tengo que llamar a las chicas a Amatista y a Kathy y Kerria a la Tierra.- Dijo por única respuesta y enseguida marcó el número de Katherine para dejar un mensaje que a buen seguro tardaría unas horas en llegar -...  
\- Hija, Kathy está también aquí, si vinimos juntos en el cohete - le recordó Tom - ya te lo dije ayer. Y creo que Kerria venía a Bios con sus padres, Samantha y Brian.  
\- Iban a casa de Leval y Amatista y Katherine está en un hotel con sus padres - le explicó Naya sonriendo y dándole una tarjeta. -Toma, éste es el número.

 

Idina marcó de inmediato, tras escuchar algunos tonos de llamada alguien descolgó…

Kathy se despertó al sentir el teléfono, seguramente sería Mazoui, aún estaba desorientada pero descolgó rápidamente el auricular y conectó la pantalla viendo a Idina.

-¡No te lo vas a creer Kathy! - le dijo ésta con atropellado entusiasmo – pero veras, he tenido un sueño que. -  
\- Me lo creo- sonrió ésta, respondiendo con rapidez - yo he tenido el mismo, seguro…  
\- Pero es que me he despertado en mi casa con mi familia. Me han dicho que vinieron ayer y yo no recuerdo cuando.  
\- Bueno, pues yo me acabo de despertar, voy a ver si vienen mi hermano y Satory. – Informó para preguntar de modo cordial -¿Qué tal por Bios?  
-¿Cómo que, qué tal? - Rio Idina para desvelarle no sin regocijo - si tú estás también aquí.  
-¿Pero que dices?- le preguntó Kathy incrédula oponiendo - yo estoy en el sofá de... 

 

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando en directo con su prima, ¡evidentemente no era ningún mensaje grabado! , quizás ella habría ido a la Tierra y estaba en casa de sus padres. Sin embargo al mirar y ahora que se fijaba, no reconocía el lugar. En ese momento entraron su madre y su hermano Mazoui. Kathy no podía creerlo, ¿cuando habían llegado y dónde estaban?...

\- Luego te llamo Idina - le dijo colgando en vídeo fono para dirigirse a Karaberasu e indagar. - Mamá, ¿dónde estamos?..  
\- En Bios, hija- sonrió ésta puntualizando sorprendida por esa cuestión - llegamos ayer…  
-¿Y tú Mazoui que haces aquí?  
\- ¡Parece mentira que estés tan dormida! - se rio éste que enseguida contestó. - Vine contigo. Satory y las niñas también. Están fuera esperándote para salir a dar un paseo, hemos quedado ya con los demás.  
-¿Quienes?- inquirió Kathy que se sentía desorientadísima. -  
-¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? - Rio Mazoui de nuevo para declarar con tono de obviedad. -Con los padres de Amatista y Leval, con Kerria, con Samantha y con Tom y su familia.  
\- No es posible- objetó Kathy. - Pero si mamá estaba preparando la cena. Yo la ayudaba y me acosté un poco en el sofá hasta que tú y Satory llegarais con las crías.  
\- Habrás estado soñando, hija - se rio Karaberasu también añadiendo con la intención de corroborar sus palabras y de hacer una broma. - Lo mismo tienes fiebre. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre que entre a verte?  
-¿No estaba de guardia?- inquirió Kathy que quiso recordar - hasta las seis…  
-¡Qué va!,- negó su madre. - Mathew - le llamó y éste entró junto con Satory, Ian Masters y las niñas mientras Karaberasu reía afirmando con su clásico sentido del humor. - Creo que tu hija se ha despertado aún dormida o que es víctima de una enfermedad llamada amnesia despistada.

 

En tanto Mathew sonreía su mujer le puso en antecedentes de la charla que acababan de mantener. Por su parte, Mazoui miró a su hermana y sonriendo le dijo en voz baja. Esta vez con más seriedad.

\- Has soñado algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Verdad Kathy?  
\- Si - admitió ésta. -  
\- Tengo la impresión de que no ha sido un sueño corriente, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas cuando estemos todos reunidos para la cena? – Le propuso él. -

Su hermana asintió agradecida a Mazoui por querer aclararle algo de todo aquel misterio .Cuando estuvo lista, el grupo al completo se marchó al lugar de la cita.

 

Todas las familias convergieron en un restaurante donde habían reservado bastantes mesas a decir verdad todo el salón entero era sólo para ellos. Nada más verse, las cuatro chicas intercambiaron sus vivencias y se las comentaron a Mazoui que hizo partícipe a Tom y a Sandy. Ésta última, que llegó junto con su padre Robert, su esposo Coraíon y los padres de él, Petz y Zafiro. Y para sorpresa de todos, desveló.

\- Es algo realmente asombroso. Me sucedió lo mismo. Cuando llegaron del astropuerto me encontraron dormida. – Declaró Sandy.-  
-Si cariño. Y no te enterabas de nada. – Nos hablaste de esa cena que tuvimos el mes pasado.-  
-Hemos tenido que insistirte varias veces en que habíamos reservado en el restaurante para celebrarlo todos juntos.- Añadió su padre.-

 

La muchacha asintió, pensando durante un breve instante afirmó con tono alentador. 

-Eso solo puede querer decir una cosa. Creo que Mazoui estará de acuerdo en esto. – El aludido asintió, y la joven prosiguió explicando.- Mi intuición me dice, como la suya a él, que fuerzas muy poderosas están detrás de todo y que debemos representar un papel muy importante en algo que seguro será maravilloso para el futuro de esa pequeña.

 

Y mientras tanto en el reino de la Luna, Neherenia despertó todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Al poco su doncella tocó a la puerta. La reina le indicó que entrase y sorprendida encontró a Anaris.

-Majestad. Las invitadas han llegado. ¿Debo indicarlas que pueden pasar?  
-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?- Le inquirió la soberana por toda réplica.- ¿No te dije que te tomaras el día libre?  
-Perdón, Majestad, no os entiendo.- Pudo responder la atónita joven que penas si fue capaz de añadir.- Ya me disteis el día libre anteayer. Estoy a vuestro servicio hasta la noche. Como de costumbre.

 

Algo aturdida Nehie se levantó del sillón. Ante la preocupada mirada de su doncella que le preguntó.

-¿Os sentís bien Señora? ¿Queréis que llame al médico real?  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, sí!…estoy bien, gracias, dame unos minutos y luego hazlas pasar.- Pudo replicar la soberana algo aturdida aún.-

 

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió sin más del cuarto, Nehie se adecentó un poco y tras el plazo convenido tocaron a la puerta. Era Chibiusa seguida de las sailor Asteroides, todas con vestidos de noche, prestas a comenzar la celebración. Aunque tras los saludos de rigor la soberana de la Luna Nueva les pidió un momento de atención para relatarles su experiencia…

-No vais a creer lo que ha sucedido. Sobre todo tú Chibiusa.- Comenzó.- Veréis…

 

Entre tanto, en aquel restaurante de Bios, Tom, en función de sus conocimientos esotéricos, asintió dándole la razón a sus dos contertulios y les dijo a las chicas sin vacilar, esbozando mientras una amplia sonrisa.

\- Deberíais llamar a ese hospital, creo que os llevaréis una sorpresa.  
\- Pondremos un mensaje enseguida, papá - le aseguró Idina deseosa de comprobar aquello. -  
\- Si, supongo que Marian estará allí, al menos eso espero - añadió Kerria con idéntico afán. -

 

Efectivamente Marian se había despertado y sobresaltada por el temor corrió a la cama de la chiquilla. La niña no se movía y temió lo peor, pero no, respiraba todavía, incluso se despertó. Abriendo lentamente sus ojitos le susurró a la doctora.

-¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño muy bonito, salíais tú, sailor Shadow y las Justicieras que además eran las Justices.  
\- Si Nancy, ya lo sé - sonrió Marian que enseguida se interesó por ella y le inquirió - ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?  
\- Estoy bien, no me duele nada - sonrió a su vez la niña añadiendo con evidente deseo - me gustaría levantarme para ver la nieve.  
-¡Claro que sí! yo te ayudaré - le ofreció Marian que la tomó en brazos cuidadosamente acercándola a la ventana. –

 

Nancy estaba encantada, había dejado de nevar pero los copos habían cuajado cubriendo todo el jardín con un blanco y hermoso manto. Marian también observaba la belleza del espectáculo dudando ya si lo que le había sucedido formaba parte de un simple sueño. En eso una rubia enfermera llegó hasta ella, era lógico, vendría a hacerle unas pruebas de rutina a la pequeña, aunque antes de esto le comunicó.

\- Doctora Carter, hay un mensaje para usted desde Bios.  
-¿Para mí? - Inquirió Marian atónita, dado que en ese instante no recordaba conocer a nadie de ese planeta. - Enseguida voy - repuso pasándole a la niña e indicándole. – Gracias Erika, ocúpate de la pequeña hasta que vuelva. Por favor.  
\- Descuide.- Sonrió la enfermera sujetando afectuosamente a esa cría para preguntar con un tono lleno de cariño.- ¿Qué tal estás hoy, tesoro?  
-Muy bien Erika.- Sonrió al niña.-

 

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y la llevó otra vez a la cama. 

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Te gusta lo bonita que está la entrada con esa nieve?...

 

Y Marian las dejó charlando a ambas. Cuando al fin llegó a la sala de reuniones y vio el mensaje se quedó boquiabierta. Eran las cinco Justicieras, aunque vestidas de calle. Las Justices, efectivamente, acompañadas de esa mujer morena de grandes ojos verdes.

\- Hola Marian, somos nosotras. Supongo que tú también habrás tenido el mismo sueño que nos ha reunido a todas. - Le dijo Idina. -  
-¿Cómo está la niña? - Le preguntó Amatista, no sin ansiedad. -  
-¿Todavía está bien? - Añadió Kathy muy preocupada -.  
\- En cuanto puedas contestarnos, nosotras iremos a la Tierra a veros lo más pronto posible - remató Kerria. -

 

Y todas a la vez se despidieron con un cariñoso saludo y la esperanza de que la niña mejorase.

-¡Esas chicas son estupendas! - sonrió Marian que pensó llena de sorpresa y admiración. ¡Entonces lo que he soñado ha sido cierto!

 

Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando otro mensaje en cola esperaba a ser abierto. En esta ocasión era una llamada directa ¡Desde el Reino de la Luna! Todavía perpleja conectó descubriendo a la soberana de ese planeta acompañada de la princesa de la Tierra y otras chicas ataviadas como Sailors.

-Hola Marian. - Le sonrió Neherenia presentando oficialmente a sus acompañantes para agregar.- Espero que Nancy esté bien. Desde aquí deseamos que todo se podrá arreglar.  
-Se ha despertado mejor - les informó la pediatra, sonriendo ahora con voz tímida. - Está muy contenta al haberos visto en su sueño, Majestad.  
-Llámame Nehie, ahora que no nos oye nadie. - Le sonrió ésta guiñándole un ojo provocando la sonrisa de sus amigas que estaban apretándose para salir todas por la pantalla.-  
-Si- Intervino Chibiusa con una alentadora sonrisa.- Mi amiga la soberana del reino de la Luna Nueva me lo ha contado todo. Y Helios, el príncipe de Elisión, me lo ha confirmado cuando le llamé. Has tenido un hermoso sueño, al igual que esa pequeña.  
-Muchas gracias, Alteza, Majestad…pero, mucho me temo que solamente fue es, un sueño.- Pudo decir la doctora algo entristecida ahora.- ¡Ojalá pudiera ser verdad!…  
-Bueno, Marian, veras...algunas veces los hermosos sueños sí que se hacen realidad. Confía en mí, lo sé muy bien.- La animó Neherenia remachando con tono cordial.- Ahora debemos dejarte, espero que volvamos a vernos muy pronto.  
-Gracias Majestades. Gracias de corazón. - Replicó de forma algo trémula la doctora.-

 

Al terminar la transmisión todavía estaba alucinada. ¡Acababa de conversar, como si de amigas de toda la vida se trataran, con miembros de la realeza de la Tierra y la Luna! Aquellas míticas guerreras y princesas de las que oyó hablar siendo niña. ¡Y a las que vio por televisión, junto a la legendaria reina Serenity, salvar al planeta! Quizás si ellas le aseguraban que todo era posible, pudiera creerlo. No lo pensó más y volvió enseguida a la habitación para ser abordada por la asombrada enfermera que había dejado al cuidado de la niña

-¡Doctora, mire estos análisis, se los acabamos de hacer a Nancy!  
\- Déjame ver- le pidió Marian haciéndose con los informes. -

 

Y es que la propia Erika no pudo creerlo. Así lo comentó.

-Cuando fui a por ellos tras dejar a Nancy con el doctor Murray les di un vistazo. Supuso que saldría lo habitual, pero…no los acabo de comprender muy bien. Seguro que usted los entenderá mejor.

 

Y tras ojearlos primero, para después leerlos, releerlos y volverlos a leer, Marian se quedó atónita. ¡No podía creerlo, no había síntomas de ninguna anomalía! Aquellas pruebas no podían corresponder a esa niña, sencillamente era imposible. Pero las muestras y los datos no dejaban lugar a la duda, no había posibilidad de error en la ficha.

\- Háganle enseguida unas pruebas de comprobación y radiografías. Yo voy con ella...- pidió inmediatamente. -

 

Su interlocutora asintió y no tardó en tomar un teléfono y llamar entre nerviosa y esperanzada pese a todo.

-¿Sala de pruebas? Soy la enfermera Marek. De parte de la doctora Carter. Necesita comprobar las pruebas de una paciente…Va con ella para allá. ¡Si, es urgente!...Muy bien.- Asintió para decirle a la doctora.- Dicen que puede ir cuando quiera. ¡Suerte!- Le deseó con emoción.-

 

Marian asintió y así lo hizo. Fue a buscar a la pequeña y le explicó que debía hacerse más pruebas. Ésta asintió de forma sumisa, estaba muy acostumbrada a ello. El equipo médico, tras la llamada de Erika y a instancias de la pediatra, se ocupó de ella con celeridad y enseguida se las hicieron. Tras unas horas para poderlos tener listos los resultados fueron sorprendentes. Entre tanto en Bios todos se habían reunido para la cena. Celebrando y festejando por todo lo alto el volverse a ver juntos. Las chicas compartieron la celebración aunque todas se hallaban algo ensombrecidas por las noticias que pudiera darles Marian sobre la niña. Mientras aguardaban les contaron más detalladamente a Tom y a Mazoui lo ocurrido. Tras reflexionar, éste les dijo con un tono entre enigmático y cauto.

\- Eso es muy interesante. ¿Y decís que era el Ángel de la Muerte?  
\- Si, yo le había visto antes - corroboró Amatista. -  
\- Yo también lo vi- reconoció Mazoui. - Cuando Leval se puso enfermo y trataba de buscar un remedio, él me ayudó a encontrarlo.  
-Sí, eso recordé yo. - Convino Sandy asintiendo.-  
-¿Y quién era el otro? - Le preguntó Idina a su padre. -  
\- No lo sé- repuso Tom con tono desconcertado -si no os dijo su nombre ni os dio ninguna señal no puedo identificarle. - Aunque tras meditar durante unos instantes sí que aseguró. - Pero debía de ser muy poderoso para estar junto con Azraél en un plano de igualdad.

 

Las chicas también le contaron lo de Sarah pero sin decirle a su padre que habían luchado contra ella antes. Limitándose a explicarle que ella se presentó así.

\- ¡Es increíble! - afirmó Tom. - Hasta esa vampira se ha podido purificar. ¿Y no sabéis nada de la niña?...  
\- No papá- respondió Idina entristecida. -  
\- Pero creemos que se morirá sin remedio - añadió Kerria abatida también - y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada.  
\- Algo se podrá hacer, yo no me resigno.- Opuso Katherine sacando su espíritu combativo, como cuando alguien le negaba alguna información para sus investigaciones. -  
\- De todas maneras, si lo que visteis era su cuerpo astral - terció Tom guardando un reflexivo silencio -  
\- Ya te entiendo - asintió Mazoui callando con complicidad. -  
\- Pues explicádnoslo si no os importa - les pidió la hermana del chico visiblemente impaciente. - Que nosotras no entendemos nada.  
\- Verás Kathy - explicó Tom. - Cuando el cuerpo astral se separa del físico suele tener su misma forma, igual que el alma. Toma la apariencia que el propio individuo conoce de sí mismo o la que más recuerda y desea en edad y estado.  
\- Te puedes morir con ochenta años y tu alma aparecer como cuando tenías treinta, o quince o lo que tú desees - aclaró Mazoui. -  
-¿Eso qué quiere decir? - Preguntó Amatista bastante perdida. -  
\- Que esa niña podría ser mayor de lo que aparentaba ahí o no morir todavía. O pudiera ser que tuvieseis visiones de hace años. - Respondió dubitativamente Tom admitiendo -, no lo sé. Siendo su sueño, ella marcaba las reglas. Tendréis que esperar a recibir noticias.

 

Las chicas asintieron esperanzadas pero nerviosas. La cena se prolongó hasta muy tarde y todos acabaron agotados, se retiraron a dormir con la mente puesta en el día siguiente. Despertaron tarde y, para entonces tenían un mensaje esperándoles. Era Marian, dominadas por la emoción lo pusieron.

\- Hola chicas.- Sonreía la doctora que parecía estar muy contenta sobre todo cuando anunció de forma alborozada - ¡Es un milagro! Al poco de oír vuestro mensaje pude conversar con la reina de la Luna en persona. Ella me dio ánimos y cuando me despedí recibí un informe de Nancy. ¡Es algo increíble! ¡Para asegurarnos le hemos hecho más pruebas y sus malformaciones han desaparecido! ¡Está perfectamente sana! ¡No puedo creerlo! Hoy podía levantarse a correr, bueno la tengo aquí - dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. -  
\- Hola- saludó la niña sonriente y encantadoramente vestida con un trajecito largo que remataba con un lacito a la altura del pecho y un pañuelo que cubría su todavía pelada cabecita. - Muchas gracias, me gustaría veros otra vez. Pero ahora fuera de mi sueño ¡Estas han sido las mejores Navidades de mi vida! ¡Os quiero mucho a todas!  
\- ¡Claro que sí cariño!- Respondió instintivamente Idina sin recordar que aquello estaba grabado, aunque al darse cuenta sonrió algo colorada. –  
-Es un milagro.- Pudo decir Sandy invadida al igual que el resto, por la emoción.-

 

Sus amigas sonrieron también, comprendiendo aquella reacción y llenas igualmente de alegría, aunque todas mantuvieron silencio pues el mensaje proseguía.

\- Bueno, estáis invitadas cuando queráis a conocer a los niños del hospital.- Añadió Marian esbozando una gran sonrisa en tanto abrazaba muy cariñosamente a la pequeña. -

 

Las chicas estaban muy felices, se abrazaban sin poder evitar llorar, ¡pero ahora de alegría! ¡Era el mejor regalo navideño que las podrían hacer!, estuvieron de acuerdo en ir antes de que terminase el año. Al poco recibieron un mensaje de Nehie. Tras escuchar su saludo, la soberana les puso al corriente de lo que había hablado con la doctora. En cuanto pudieron la respondieron informándola de las buenas nuevas. Al día siguiente las noticias llegaron al palacio. Neherenia no pudo evitar llorar de alegría. No tardó en poner al corriente a Chibiusa y a las demás. Añadiendo.

-Chicas, creo que iré a la Tierra por unos días. Tengo que ver a esa pequeña y a su doctora en persona. ¿Os apuntáis?  
-Gracias- Contestó su amiga, que, no obstante negó con la cabeza para declarar.- Creo que es un asunto que os corresponde a ti y a las justicieras. Helios me dijo que Nancy os eligió por una razón.

 

Y aunque su contertulia quiso saber más, Chibiusa sonrió pero no le contó a qué podía referirse. Pese a ello se despidieron deseando volver a verse pronto y Nehie no tardó en enviar otro mensaje a Bios, quedando con sus amigas para hacerle una visita a la niña y a su pediatra en el hospital…

 

Por su parte Kathy y Kerria aun pasarían un par de días en Bios. Al cabo de estos las dos volvieron a la Tierra con sus familias, acompañadas por Sandy, Amatista e Idina. Las tres tuvieron que pedir permisos pues tenían que volver a trabajar. Lo primero que hicieron fue alojarse en las casa de sus amigas. Amatista se fue con Kerria y Samantha a la casa de Roy y Beruche. Idina y Sandy con Katherine, a la casa de sus padres. Quedarían con Nehie al día siguiente, cuando ésta llegase de la Luna. Después hablaron con su discográfica y más tarde llamaron por vídeo teléfono al hospital. 

-Hola queríamos hablar con la doctora Carter.- Preguntó Amatista.-  
-Está en su día libre. Soy Erika Marek, la enfermera que se ocupa del ala en la que está Nancy.-   
-Vaya. ¿Y no podría decirnos cómo contactar con ella? - Inquirió Idina con pesar.-  
-No se preocupen. Me dejó su teléfono particular para que pudieran llamarla.- Afirmó la enfermera.  
-Nos dijo que la niña estaba mejor. ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó una esperanzada Kerria.-  
-Sí, desde luego.- Sonrió ampliamente su interlocutora, añadiendo.- Ahora duerme, pero no se preocupen. Le diré que han llamado y preguntado por ella.  
-Muchísimas gracias.- Repuso Katherine.-

 

Erika les dio el número a las chicas y se despidió. Desde luego esas cuatro eran encantadoras y juraría haber visto la Holo foto de una de ellas en su viaje en la SSP-2 haría ya unos años. Suspiró, en aquel tiempo no estuvo muy pendiente de eso. 

-En fin, seguro que la doctora se alegrará de que la llamen.- Se dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a cumplir con sus obligaciones.-

 

Marian por su parte estaba en su casa, retocándose delante del espejo, cuando asistió sorprendida al cambio de su imagen. Su reflejo ya no llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto sino una blanca túnica y además le hablaba directamente a ella.

\- Hola Marian, soy yo, Sarah. No te asustes.  
\- Pero, ¿entonces eres real?...- inquirió la doctora observando aquello realmente asombrada. -  
\- Lo fui, ahora estoy dentro de ti, mientras tú me necesites.  
-¿Qué pasará con Nancy? ¿Ya no morirá, verdad?..- sonrió Marian esperanzada. -  
\- Morirá, como todos debemos hacerlo algún día - respondió solemnemente Sarah que enseguida la tranquilizó con tono más jovial. – Pero, no te preocupes, creo que aún tardará muchos años en hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo es posible? En su sueño la vimos tal y como es ahora, y se iba contigo y con el Ángel de la Muerte.  
\- Lo que vino conmigo era su alma, el alma es lo más preciado y puro que tenemos y toma la forma ideal de cada uno de nosotros. Yo prefería ésta de adulta, pues mi castigo fue pervivir a través de las edades con este cuerpo y ya se me ha olvidado como era yo de niña. Nancy, que está comenzando a vivir, todavía no se conoce como adulta. Por eso, en su sueño, su alma aparece tal y como ella es ahora. Y no la condujimos hacia la Eternidad, sino de vuelta a su cuerpo.  
-¿Entonces vivirá? Por lo menos para esta Navidad.- Preguntó Marian ilusionada. -  
\- ¡Y por muchas Navidades! - Le aseguró nuevamente la imagen de forma cordial para contarle - Azrael me dijo. Sarah, vuelve al plano mortal y acompaña de regreso a Nancy. Su fin no ha llegado todavía y debe de hacer aun muchas cosas en su vida, al igual que tú Marian. Y yo debo ser vuestro ángel protector, es la tarea que tengo encomendada para mi definitiva expiación. Ahora te llamarán las chicas. Id todas juntas a ver a la pequeña y hacedla feliz junto con los demás niños.  
-¿Te volveré a ver? - Le preguntó Marian con emotividad en su voz. -  
\- Quizás sí, o no, nunca se sabe. Pero si algún día me necesitas estaré cerca de ti. Te lo prometo.  
\- Feliz Navidad - le deseó la agradecida muchacha. -  
\- Bueno, yo realmente era hebrea,- objetó su contertulia que sin embargo convino. - Aunque me hace muy feliz conmemorar el aniversario de quién me dio la luz, muchas gracias. Realmente esas palabras poseen un gran significado pues todas las creencias tienen su parte de verdad ¡Feliz Navidad Marian y que seas muy dichosa durante todos los días de tu vida!

 

Y aun con el eco de sus palabras en la mente de su otro yo, la imagen de Sarah desapareció. Marian volvía a verse reflejada con su ropa. La joven estaba aún aturdida por esta experiencia cuando sonó el vídeo teléfono. Corrió a descolgarlo y en efecto, en pantalla y algo apretadas para salir todas, aparecieron las chicas.

\- ¡Hola Marian! – saludó jovialmente Amatista. -  
\- Nos alegra volver a verte, ya estamos aquí- añadió Kathy. -  
\- ¡Hola chicas! - dijo esta muy contenta -.Yo también me alegro muchísimo de volver a veros…  
\- Vamos a ir al hospital, a ver a la pequeña y a sus compañeros.- Intervino Kerria. –  
-No nos lo perderíamos por nada. Tenemos muchas ganas de veros en persona.- Declaró Sandy.-  
\- Si, yo también iré para allá ahora, voy a entrar en mi turno - les respondió la doctora. -  
-¡Muy bien, pues allí nos veremos! Nuestra amiga Nehie está de camino. ¡Pronto llegará y será perfecto! - Exclamó Idina elevando sus brazos con tanto entusiasmo que hizo reír a las demás. -

 

Las chicas se despidieron y Marian salió para el hospital, hacia allí fueron y coincidieron en la entrada. Al poco de aguardar un vehículo con matrícula diplomática aparcó en la puerta. Enseguida la soberana de la Luna Nueva, de incognito, o al menos vestida de calle como cualquier chica joven, se las unió. Tras los múltiples saludos Marian se abrazó con todas ellas.

\- ¡Venid conmigo!,- les indicó con la voz temblorosa de ilusión. - La habitación de Nancy está en la planta de arriba.

 

Las chicas subieron siguiendo a su guía, iban muy arregladas y traían paquetes con juguetes para los niños. Las enfermeras se quedaron muy sorprendidas y los pequeños se alborozaron cuando las Justices y la soberana lunar les fueron saludando y repartiendo regalos. Por fin, Marian les señaló una camita cercana a la ventana, era la misma que habían visto en el sueño, pero Nancy no estaba allí. La pediatra se quedó muy sorprendida e incluso inquieta por algún repentino cambio.

-¿Dónde está Nancy? - Preguntó a la enfermera más próxima. -  
\- Están acabando de hacerle las pruebas definitivas. - Respondió ésta sin parecer preocupada. -Queremos confirmar las otras.

 

Las siete esperaron unos momentos hasta que un enfermero la trajo, la llevaba en una sillita de ruedas porque la niña estaba débil aun para caminar demasiado. Pese a ello, Nancy se sentía muy feliz, ahora no tenía dolores y su alegría y sobre todo sorpresa aumentó cuando vio ante ella a las Justices, las cuatro acompañadas por una hermosa mujer morena de ojos verdes y por otra, también de largo pelo oscuro y rizado con ojos azules, además de su doctora Marian. Aunque todavía débil, la niña, animada por el entusiasmo, logró levantarse de la silla y recorrer de forma dubitativa los metros que la separaban de su pediatra. Ésta acudió a sostenerla en sus últimos pasos y la levantó en brazos para llevarla hasta las demás.

-¡Habéis venido, que alegría!- sollozaba la niña. -  
\- Hola Nancy ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Kathy con mucha amabilidad y emoción. -  
\- Estoy muy bien, ya no me duele - afirmó la pequeña. -  
\- Hemos venido lo antes que pudimos- añadió Amatista que sonrió de forma amplia agregando con suave y afectuosa voz - y queremos darte una sorpresa…  
\- Si- corroboró Kerria desvelándole del mismo modo gentil y afable. - Vamos a grabar un vídeo musical en tu honor, para ti y los otros niños con problemas de salud.  
\- Y tú, si quieres, saldrás con nosotras - terció Idina con su cariñosa y alegre voz habitual. -  
\- ¡Siempre he querido salir con vosotras en una canción! - Lloraba la niña muy emocionada. -  
\- Pues eso está hecho, y en cuanto estés mejor, comenzaremos a rodar el vídeo - convino Amatista con lágrimas también. -  
\- Toma, esto es un regalo para ti.- Comentó Idina que le dio una cajita que contenía un CD láser con sus mejores actuaciones y un póster de las chicas firmado por todas ellas con dedicatoria. -  
-¡Os quiero muchísimo a todas!,- sollozó la niña mirando encantada sus regalos. - Muchas gracias por hacer realidad mi sueño.  
\- De nada cielo. Somos nosotras las que debemos darte las gracias a ti por tu ejemplo de valor y de esperanza por la vida - respondió Katherine, emocionada a su vez, acariciando tiernamente el rostro de la pequeña. -

 

Y ella sabía muy bien el porqué de esas palabras. A su manera podía entender muy bien a esa chiquilla y valorar el coraje que había demostrado para alguien de tan corta edad. Entre tanto la soberana de la Luna Nueva, agregó, en tanto sacaba un pequeño frasquito.

-Y eso no es todo. En cuanto estés del todo recuperada te invito a pasar unos días en mi reino. Toma.-Agregó con dulzura.- Es para ti. El agua de la Luna. He traído más para tus amigos. La reina Serenity me la dio personalmente.

 

Todas quedaron sorprendidas. Idina incluso sonrió emocionada. Ella conocía sobradamente el poder de esa agua. No obstante, en un aparte, la soberana les comentó con menos optimismo.

-Esta agua no cura sus enfermedades, pero, al menos, les hará sentir mejor. Por desgracia no puedo traer toda la que quisiera. Pues no siempre está disponible…  
-En cualquier caso, seguro que les vendrá muy bien a los niños.- Sentenció Idina.- Ha sido algo muy bonito, Nehie.

 

Sandy también abrazó a la niña y trató, ahora sí, de emitir algo de su poder para ayudarla en su mejoría. La cría en efecto notó como recobraba fuerzas. Aunque eso tampoco podría curarla, ni a ella ni al resto, la morena científica se pasó por la galería del hospital acariciando a cuantos niños pudo para tratar de aliviarles al menos.

-¡Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ellos! - Suspiró no sin un toque de pesar, una vez concluyó su ronda.-

 

Por su parte, las otras estaban junto a la cría. Kerria le mesó el cortísimo pelo. Amatista se alarmó pero esta vez no cayó ningún mechón. Incluso los cabellos de la niña se habían fortalecido, llevaba un par de días sin la quimioterapia avanzada y las propiedades terapéuticas del agua y de la energía de Sandy parecían haber obrado una evidente mejoría.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Ayer volví a soñar. Pegaso me llevó en su lomo, y después le vi.- Les desveló la pequeña. -  
-¿A quién, a Pegaso?,- preguntó Amatista. -  
\- No, al ángel - respondió Nancy. -  
-¿Azrael? - Inquirió Marian, preocupada. -  
\- No, con el otro, ese tan alto y tan guapo. Me estuvo diciendo que van a ocurrir muchas cosas y que vosotras vais a tener muchas aventuras y ayudaréis a formar un futuro mucho mejor para todos. Y muchas cosas más, pero que no os puedo decir porque se me han olvidado.- Admitió algo colorada, llevándose una mano al cogote. -

 

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, pero dejaron el tema y sonrieron. La enfermera Marek acertó a pasar entonces en su ronda, y la pequeña le dijo llena de alegría.

-Erika, van a hacer un video de música y voy salir con ellas.  
-Eso es maravilloso, tesoro.- Sonrió la enfermera.-  
-Lo tienes que ver. Seguro que te gustará mucho. Saldrán más niños. Y el angelito me ha dicho que habrá una bonita sorpresa también para ti.  
-No me lo perderé.- Prometió su interlocutora que, tras tomarla la temperatura y reconocerla brevemente, asintió satisfecha.-

 

Las demás mujeres sonreían a su vez al ser testigos de esa conversación. Se sentían muy felices de ver como esa cría había sanado y por supuesto, de verla tan contenta y animada. 

-Hasta luego y gracias.- Se despidió Erika cuando concluyó la ronda dejando a la niña acostada.- Aunque antes de salir reparó en Sandy comentando incrédula.  
-¿Usted es Sandy? ¿Esa de la tarta?  
-Sí,- se sorprendió ésta a su vez.- ¿Cómo lo sabe?...fue una broma de una amiga nuestra.  
-De Ginger.- Añadió su interlocutora.- La conocí cuando viaje en la SSP-2, Rumbo a Nature. Ella tenía esa tarta con el nombre de usted como plato estrella.

Sandy sonrió con nostalgia. Enseguida le pidió a la enfermera.

-Si puede contactar con ella, dele muchos recuerdos de mi parte.  
-Lo siento, perdí el contacto cuando regresé a la Tierra.- Se lamentó su contertulia.- Aunque puedo asegurarle que Gin la tenía en mucha estima. Yo no fui muy asidua en su cafetería, pero…bueno. Siempre que hablaba de usted y de su amiga ¿Amatista?   
-¡Soy yo!- terció la francesa mirando atónita a esa mujer.-   
-Ahora entiendo.- Sonrió Erika.- Ahora veo porqué eran ustedes tan queridas. También el doctor Ginga lo decía.  
-Giaal.- Sonrió Amatista.- Hace tiempo que no le veo.-  
-Bueno, su hermana Naya es la esposa de mi hermano Alan.- Terció Idina.-  
-Es increíble, este mundo está lleno de coincidencias.- Afirmó Erika cuando posó la vista en esa otra muchacha de larga trenza con color castaño claro y ojos veces, para musitar.- Y usted, es… Kerria.  
-Si. ¿También tenemos a algún amigo en común?- Preguntó ésta con visible interés.-

 

Aunque en esta ocasión, la sonrisa de la enfermera se extinguió para mover la cabeza y replicar con voz queda.

-No, es solo que me era conocida. Claro. Siendo del grupo musical.  
-Puede que Giaal le haya hablado de mí. Yo salía con la hermana pequeña de su novia Susan.   
-Quizás sea eso.- Afirmó la interpelada despidiéndose al fin.- Tengo que irme, ha sido un placer, de veras. Y gracias por todo lo que han hecho.

 

Y tras ser saludada por todas la enfermera se marchó. Suspiró. Desde luego era mejor no haberle dicho nada a esa muchacha que no tenía ninguna culpa. 

-El destino es a veces muy caprichoso.- Pensó tratando de centrarse en sus tareas.-

 

Ajenas a esas reflexiones las chicas acompañaron a la pequeña hasta que se durmió la siesta. Poco después las componentes del grupo se marcharon a la casa discográfica, tenían mucho que preparar. Por desgracia Sandy tenía que retornar a Bios, pero se alegró muchísimo de haber conocido en persona a la niña y a su pediatra además de a esa enfermera tan agradable en la que sin embargo percibió una apreciable dosis de tristeza. También fue turno para Neherenia de retornar a su reino. No sin antes recordarle su promesa a la pequeña. ¡Ojalá que muy pronto pudiera cumplirse! Por su parte el grupo de las Justices se dispuso a prepararlo todo. Kerria se puso a planear con Samantha lo que iban a hacer. Ésta se encargó de realizar muchísimas llamadas para lograr ponerlo todo a punto. Aun así, el encargado de la casa de discos les objetó a todas nada más llegar.

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locas? ¿Cómo vamos a montar un dispositivo como el que se necesita para grabar un vídeoclip en tan poco tiempo?, ¡y encima queréis un coro de niños nada menos! ¡Si no hay ni uno sólo disponible ya para estas Navidades!  
-¡Venga ya, Roger!- rebatió Katherine con una sonrisa plena de confianza. - No seas tan negativo, todo es posible en Navidad.  
\- Pero, no os habéis parado a pensar que la mitad del personal está de vacaciones y la otra muy ocupada- objetó el encargado apelando a la lógica para preguntar, no sin estupor. - ¿A qué vienen estas ganas por hacer un disco de repente? ¿Qué pasa con el grafista para la portada y el resto de cosas básicas?  
\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo,- intentó tranquilizarle Kerria. - Todo eso lo podremos conseguir, - afirmó convencida para matizar con un susurro que tenía algo menos de seguridad. -Espero…  
-¿Cómo qué esperas? - Graznaba aquel tipo que notaba como le subía la tensión por momentos en tanto sentenciaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Esto va a ser un desastre!  
\- De eso nada - intervino Amatista aseverando con un optimismo arrollador. - Todo va a salir muy bien, porque cuando nosotras nos proponemos algo, siempre lo conseguimos.  
\- Estamos a día veintiocho- le recordó el tipo señaló su reloj - ¿Y vosotras lo queréis hacer todo para mañana? Eso es materialmente imposible - objetó para añadir con tono perspicaz para interrogar -¿No será una inocentada a la hispana?

 

Las cuatro negaron categóricamente con la cabeza...

\- Nunca hemos hablado más en serio.- Repuso Idina con una voz mucho más tajante de lo que en ella era habitual, para pedirle al instante con un tono mucho más suave y conciliador. - Usted déjelo de nuestra cuenta y confíe en nosotras. Ya verá como podemos hacerlo.

 

Aquel tipo suspiró asintiendo despacio. ¡Qué otro remedio le quedaba! Los productores también estaban frenéticos, después de tanto tiempo sin actuar, las Justices querían hacerlo ahora precisamente, en las vísperas del año nuevo. Caprichos de las artistas, supusieron. No había casi tiempo. Pero pensando en un bombazo discográfico decidieron echar el resto y trabajar a toda prisa. Lo reunieron todo para la tarde del día veintinueve y de lo que faltaba se encargaron las chicas. Llamaron a Marian y Kerria le preguntó.

-¿Es verdad que tenéis un coro en el hospital?  
\- Si,- asintió ella que objetó - pero sólo son doce niños.  
\- Bastarán- intervino Amatista. -  
\- Algunos están muy débiles y no pueden cantar, por desgracia ni siquiera salir del hospital. - Le precisó la doctora -.  
-¿Con cuantos podríamos contar?- inquirió Katherine.-  
\- Creo que sólo con unos ocho para cantar que sean capaces de salir fuera - calculó Marian. -  
\- Tráelos, que serán suficientes - aseguró Idina. -

 

La joven pediatra asintió y se encargó de decírselo a los chicos y chicas disponibles. Todos aceptaron con entusiasmo. Las Justices le comentaron a la doctora que a los demás críos les llevarían como público, bien atendidos para que no se lo perdieran. Las artistas también le dijeron que si las cosas iban bien se emitiría en el día treinta y uno justamente. El día de Nochevieja.

 

Y las chicas no se hicieron esperar, desde el hospital fletaron un bus para todos los niños que estuvieran en condiciones de poder ir. Para los que pese a todo no, se ocuparon de acercarse hasta ellos para saludarles y autografiarles algunas fotos, prometiéndoles asimismo la dedicatoria del vídeo. Los que partieron llegaron al plató muy emocionados, más aún cuando las Justices les ofrecieron salir a todos. Tras unos ensayos que las chicas hicieron con los críos que podían cantar, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba algo de voz pero entonces vinieron ocho niños más, que cantaban muy bien.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Idina. - Hemos tenido suerte, los chicos del coro de alguna parroquia estaban libres.  
\- Seguro que ha sido Sam - sonrió Kerria añadiendo con un gran poso de cariño para su pareja. -Cuando le conté lo que sucedía, ella me prometió hacer lo posible por ayudarnos y estaba a la caza de cualquier suspensión de actuaciones corales para traernos a alguno aquí.  
\- Muy bien - les dijo el director que llegó en ese momento junto a ellas. - Ahora rodaremos el vídeo. ¿Están todos preparados?

 

Los niños del hospital estaban bastante nerviosos, pero los otros, al parecer más acostumbrados a eso les tranquilizaron, eran chavales bastante simpáticos. Las Justices, muy profesionales también, animaron a los niños. Las chicas cantaron junto a los pequeños, distribuidas por el decorado de un teatro adornado con todos los símbolos de la Navidad. Una canción remake de la de una gran artista muy admirada por todas.

Adonde quiera que voy, los lugares donde he estado   
Cada sonrisa es un nuevo horizonte en una tierra que nunca he visto.   
Hay gente alrededor del mundo 

Diferentes rostros, diferentes nombres   
Pero hay una emoción verdadera que nos recuerda que somos iguales.   
Hablemos de amor... 

De la sonrisa de un niño a las lágrimas de un adulto   
Hay algo que corre a nuestro lado y nos ayuda a comprender   
Sutil como una brisa que empuja el brillo de una llama 

Desde la primera dulce melodía hasta el último refrán   
Hablemos de amor. Hablemos de nosotros   
Hablemos de la vida. Hablemos de la confianza   
Hablemos de amor. 

Es el rey todo el que vive   
Y la reina de los buenos corazones   
Es el as que debes mantener como tu esclavo hasta que todo se haya perdido.   
Tan profundo como cualquier mar   
Con la fuerza de las tormentas   
Pero gentil como una hoja en una mañana de otoño... 

Hablemos de amor. Es todo lo que necesitamos   
Hablemos de nosotros. Es el aire que respiramos   
Hablemos de la vida. Quiero conocerte   
Hablemos de la confianza. Y quiero mostrarte.   
Hablemos de amor.

(Celine Dion Let´s talk About love, crédito al autor)

 

Amatista acariciaba a dos, en tanto Katherine se reía junto a otros colocándose un gorro de Santa Claus. Kerria subía a un pequeño a caballito e Idina los juntaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza de una niña en su estómago a la vez que la acariciaba la barbilla. Después hacía de improvisada directora de orquesta con los pequeños. Las Justices en pleno y aunando sus voces se unieron al coro de los niños que completaron una actuación excelente, culminando la canción las cuatro alrededor de Nancy que sonreía muy feliz y emocionada. Al final, esta última toma fue muy aplaudida hasta por los que estaban grabando. Quedó muy natural y todo salió muy bien, sólo necesitaron unas pocas tomas y un par de horas para completar los casi seis minutos que duraba el vídeo y el posterior mensaje de felicitación de todos.

-¡Magnífico! - declaró el director muy satisfecho al terminar - a positivarlo todo.  
-¡Habéis estado fantásticas! - Exclamó Samantha que también estaba allí, en su calidad de directora de marketing y relaciones públicas de la casa discográfica. - Además, ya tenemos los villancicos que habéis grabado en el estudio para acompañar esta canción.  
-¡Esos críos son magníficos, que naturalidad! - alabó Katherine que agregó entusiasmada. - ¡Son estupendos actores también!  
\- Desde luego, ¡cantan como los ángeles! - Añadió Idina maravillada. -  
\- Por cierto, ha sido una gran suerte poder contar con ellos, pero ya se han ido, seguro que tendrán más compromisos, ¡qué pena!- Suspiró Amatista que entonces se dirigió a la pareja de su amiga Kerria. - Oye Samantha muchas gracias.  
-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?,- se sonrió ésta que no parecía comprender. -  
-¿Por qué va a ser, tonta? - Le dijo Kerria tomándola de una mano en tanto le aclaraba. - ¡Menos mal que trajiste a esos chicos y chicas del coro! De no ser por ti, nos habrían faltado voces.  
-¿Yo? - Exclamó Sam señalándose sorprendida para responder. - ¡No tenía ni idea de que iban a venir, creía que había sido cosa vuestra!  
-¿Nuestra?...no - negaron las cuatro a la vez. -  
\- Supongo que habrá sido Marian - conjeturó Amatista. -  
\- No tengo ni idea de quienes puedan ser esos críos - respondió la aludida, tan sorprendida como las demás. - ¿Vosotros los conocéis? - Inquirió a los niños del hospital que negaron con la cabeza. -  
\- Señor director- le llamó Katherine para preguntarle. - ¿Ha traído usted a esos pequeños?..  
-¿A quienes?,- le inquirió éste a su vez. -  
\- A los que han cantado con nosotras y los niños del hospital- le aclaró Kerria. -  
\- No, pero decidme donde cantan porque les quiero para otro vídeo clip,- declaró levantando el pulgar con gran satisfacción. - ¡Estupendos!, ya podrían muchos artistas adultos trabajar así. Qué conste que no lo digo por vosotras - bromeó, con patente buen humor (lo que desde luego no era muy habitual en aquel individuo, e incluso se permitió agregar) - Ni los coros celestiales lo harían mejor…  
\- Quizás sean eso precisamente - susurró Amatista bromeando a su vez. -

 

No hubo tiempo a que nadie replicase. Todos fueron sobresaltados por los gritos de uno de los operadores de cámara que montaban la película en el estudio adjunto.

-¡Señor director, venga a verlo deprisa! 

 

El director acudió rápido temiendo algún problema. Pero al cabo de tan solo un par de minutos volvió a por las chicas que también aguardaban pensando, no sin zozobra, en si habría surgido algún inconveniente técnico de última hora que pudiera estropear aquella estupenda actuación. Y por la cara que traía ese individuo eso parecía al principio, estaba blanco cuando les instó anonadado.

\- ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

 

Las chicas, llenas de curiosidad, entraron en la cabina de supervisión, allí se proyectó el vídeo, la canción estaba perfecta y no apreciaban nada raro. Finalmente el cámara les dijo con la boca abierta.

-¿Han visto eso? - Señaló unos halos de luz blanca y unas formas semejantes a alas como la plata tras de aquellos chicos anónimos. -  
\- Está muy bien conseguido - declaró Kathy - le felicito.  
\- Si, los efectos especiales son muy buenos.- Aseveró Idina alabando. - Es usted todo un profesional.  
\- ¡Ahí está la cosa!,- repuso el operador tartamudeando de asombro cuando desveló. - ¡Yo no he preparado ningún efecto de cámara! Sólo me limité a grabar lo que veía en la actuación, ¡y esto no lo vi! ¿Y quién es ese tipo? - Y pasó los fotogramas uno a uno deteniendo la proyección en un momento dado y señaló a ese ángel de pelo blanco y largo que vestía una túnica también inmaculada y sonreía allí, detrás de las chicas y del coro. Estaba cruzado de brazos refulgiendo también en un color blanco muy intenso pero en absoluto cegador. -

 

Ninguna de las cuatro supo que decir, estaban boquiabiertas. Fue el director quien finalmente musitó dirigiéndose al operador de cámara, para romper el admirado silencio que había caído entre todos.

\- Bueno, si alguien pregunta, juraré que ha sido usted el que ha hecho todo esto. No tengo el más mínimo interés en que nos tomen por locos ¡Ahora disculpadme, tengo que beberme un whisky! - añadió encaminándose con rapidez hasta el bar. -

 

Las chicas no dijeron nada. Salieron de la cabina maravilladas por todo aquello. También Marian y Samantha en cuanto se enteraron. La pequeña Nancy fue la que les desveló el misterio.

\- Eso era lo que me dijo el ángel en mi sueño - rio según les relataba. - Que él y otros de sus compañeros nos ayudarían a hacer una canción muy bonita, un mensaje de paz y de amor para que toda la humanidad pudiera verlo y entenderlo. Todo gracias a vosotras y a los niños.

 

Ninguna pudo decir nada por causa de la emoción sólo abrazaron a la niña y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de ella quedaron en mantener el contacto y lo cumplieron. El vídeo se emitió efectivamente ese fin de año y fue, como no podía ser de otro modo, la canción de las fiestas…En el hospital se preparó incluso una sala para llevar allí a todos los críos y que pudieran verlo. Marian, Erika y algunos colegas más estaban allí con ellos y desde luego que a todos les gustó ver el mensaje de navidad que habían grabado las Justices previamente. Aunque cuando ese vídeo comenzó, apenas pasados dos minutos, Erika se puso pálida. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar entre incrédula, maravillada y emocionada. Marian, preocupada se acercó corriendo a ella puesto que la enfermera estaba de rodillas ahora ante las caras de asombro de todos, excepto la de Nancy y algunos de esos niños.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Se interesó con inquietud.-

Aunque la única respuesta que esa pobre mujer le daba era la de balbucear un nombre.

-Gloria, Gloria…

 

Y para asombro tanto de Marian como de otros médicos y enfermeras que contemplaron eso con asombro y emotividad, la propia Nancy se fue hasta Erika y la abrazó susurrándole al oído.

-Esa era la sorpresa…El ángel la invitó a venir. Ahora es muy feliz con todos los otros niños. Ya no sufre más…

 

La enfermera solo podía gemir entre impactada y llena de alegría. ¡No podía creerlo! Cuando vio la imagen de aquella niña de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules que cantaba junto a esos otros críos. Y entonces, esa muchachita pareció mirarla directamente a ella y sonrió. Era igual a su difunta hermana mayor, tal y como la recordaba, cuando a esa edad se ocupó de ella cuidándola. Erika era pequeña entonces pero jamás lo olvidó. Ni eso, que siempre recordaría agradecida y con mucho amor, ni el destino tan dramático que Gloria sufrió. 

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que acertó a decir sin separarse del abrazo de esa pequeña.- Ya es libre, igual que yo…Gracias…

 

Por otra parte, desde Bios una atónita Sandy se deleitó con su esposo, su padre y sus suegros viendo aquella canción.

-Es algo precioso.- Pudo decir ella afirmando.- Puedo sentir la bondad que irradian incluso desde ésta transmisión.  
-¡Ojalá que eso ayude a que todos seamos mejores personas! - Deseó Petz dándole la mano a su esposo que asintió.-  
-Por cierto. En cuanto Amatista e Idina regresen a ver si quedamos de nuevo y nos cuentan todo lo sucedido.- Dijo Coraíon.-  
-Si.- Asintió su esposa declarando algo extrañada.- No me quisieron decir nada cuando hablé con ellas pero durante la grabación de ese video algo debió de ocurrir.  
-Hija, seguro que fue algo maravilloso.- Comentó Robert.-  
-Algo que solo puede suceder en estas fechas.- Acordó Zafiro con una sonrisa.- 

Y prosiguieron charlando animadamente de aquello y de algunas otras cosas.

 

En el Reino de la Luna, Nehie había invitado a su amiga Chibiusa y ambas vieron ese clip. La soberana de la Luna Nueva comentó.

-Es una hermosa canción y esos niños realmente son increíbles.  
-Eso desde luego.- Sonrió su interlocutora asintiendo.-  
-Me habría gustado que Doran la viera.- Afirmó su contertulia, añadiendo de seguido con un suspiro.- Pero se ha ido a visitar a sus padres a Nuevo Vegeta. Igual que Seren.  
-En cuanto vuelvan ya se lo enseñarás.- Le comentó Chibiusa sin darle demasiada importancia.-

 

En eso que tocaron a la puerta de las estancias de Neherenia, ésta autorizó la entrada y su doncella Anaris pasó portando una bandeja con bebidas.

-Majestad, Alteza, sus zumos de piña.- Les dijo colocando los vasos sobre una cercana mesa.-  
-Gracias. Por cierto, quiero que veas este video…- Le pidió Nehie a la muchacha que asintió de forma solícita.-

 

Al terminar de verlo por segunda vez, la soberana sentenció.

-No me canso de verlo. Es precioso. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó a su doncella.-  
-Si señora. Es una bella canción. - Convino ésta con el asentimiento de la princesa Chiba.-  
-Dime una cosa Anaris. ¿Cuál es tu más hermoso sueño? Si te lo puedo preguntar.- Quiso saber la soberana.-

 

La chica se ruborizó visiblemente, y tras unos instantes pudo decir.

\- Mi Señora, me gustaría ser una leal y fiel servidora de vuestra Majestad.  
\- No, no me refiero a eso- sonrió su interlocutora matizándole a la muchacha.- Algún anhelo propio tendrás.  
-Me gustaría ser feliz, con mi familia y amigos y encontrar algún día un buen esposo.- Les desveló la avergonzada chica.-  
-Eso es muy bonito. - Terció Chibiusa.- Estoy segura de que lo lograrás.  
-Gracias Alteza.- Respondió tímidamente la muchacha.-  
-Bueno, eso será todo. Tómate el resto del día libre si lo deseas.- Le dijo entonces la soberana.-  
-Muchas gracias, Majestad.  
-Por cierto, dile al aposentador y al primer ministro que mañana celebraremos una reunión. Quiero que veamos qué se puede hacer para ayudar a los niños con necesidades o enfermos de nuestro reino y de la Tierra.- Le comentó Nehie.-  
-Sí, mi Señora. Como digáis. - Asintió la muchacha que, tras obtener la venia de su reina, se retiró.-

 

Al quedarse solas Chibiusa le comentó a su amiga.

-Vaya, es una bonita iniciativa.  
-Sí, creo que después de esta experiencia me he dado cuenta de lo importantes que son los sueños. Y el tratar de hacerlos realidad. – Le comentó su contertulia.-  
\- Por eso Helios y yo nos vemos tan poco.- Suspiró largamente la princesa de la Luna Blanca reclinándose en el sillón que ocupaba.- Él tiene un duro trabajo como guardián de los anhelos y las ilusiones de los que sueñan.  
-Yo le estoy muy agradecida, a él a ti y al resto de mis amigos. Vosotros habéis hecho realidad los míos.- Repuso Nehie sonriendo a su interlocutora para agregar.- Y en cuanto pueda volveré a ver a Idina y al resto de las chicas para que me cuenten como les fue la grabación.  
-Seguramente lo pasaron de maravilla.- Aseveró Chibiusa con una leve sonrisa.-

 

Y las dos prosiguieron con sus conversaciones. Elogiando nuevamente ese videoclip y deseando escuchar los otros temas de aquel álbum. No tardaron mucho en poder hacerlo. El disco salió a la venta en pocos días y pese a estar terminando la Navidad arrasó en ventas durante meses. Los mismos pequeños se encargaron con sus dibujos de ilustrar la portada .Y tal como habían prometido las Justices, los beneficios fueron para el hospital, ayudando así a cientos de niños. Incluyendo el final del disco y de esta historia, con otro video clip basado a su vez en otra canción de esa gran artista a la que todas admiraban. Ahora, aparecían las cuatro Justices cantando por turnos. En un parque lleno de nieve.

 

La nieve que cae suavemente en el suelo   
Es la noche anterior   
Y en mi corazón no hay duda 

Que esto va a ser   
La más brillante de vacaciones   
Porque aquí están conmigo   
Cariño, cariño, no puedo esperar 

Cantaba Amatista con un gracioso gorro de lana en tanto giraba un poco sobre si misma elevando los brazos…

Para pasar este tiempo especial del año con una persona que   
Me hace sentir la manera especial que lo hace 

Paseando contigo en la nieve de invierno   
Besándonos debajo del muérdago   
La gente sonríe por donde quiera que vamos   
Es Nochebuena y pueden ver que estamos en el amor 

Proseguía Kerria en tanto lanzaba puñados de nieva hacia lo alto y sonreía a las personas que por allí pasaban y que la observaban divertidas…

 

¡Ooh!, que la temporada brillante   
Con las luces que reflejan en sus ojos   
Todos mis sueños se harán realidad esta noche   
Es víspera de Navidad y puedo ver que estamos en el amor 

Nos quedaremos hasta tarde esta noche   
Decorar el árbol   
Basta con mirar a los ojos   
Y te diré con sinceridad 

 

Tomaba el relevo Katherine, guiñando un ojo a quién se paraba a mirarlas, en tanto se ponía unas orejeras para la nieve.

Que no es necesario que Santa Claus no   
Para escuchar mi deseo de Navidad   
Te tengo en mis brazos 

¿Y qué podría ser un mejor regalo?  
Que al pasar el tiempo muy favorito del año   
Con el que realmente me gusta tan cerca, Oh Yeeeaahhh 

 

Remataba Idina de rodillas y terminando de hacer un muñeco de nieve, ayudada por algunos críos entusiastas que estaban en el parque…

 

Paseando contigo en la nieve de invierno   
Besándonos debajo del muérdago   
La gente sonríe por donde quiera que vamos   
Es Nochebuena y pueden ver que estamos en el amor 

¡Ooh!, que la temporada brillante   
Con las luces que reflejan en sus ojos   
Todos mis sueños se harán realidad esta noche  
Es víspera de Navidad y puedo ver que estamos en el amor 

 

Cantaban ya todas juntas a coro para bailar mientras seguían entonando las siguientes estrofas ante las sorprendidas y alegres caras de los transeúntes.

 

Y las campanas están sonando cuando te oigo decir   
Vamos a hacer todo de nuevo el día de Navidad   
No puedo esperar 

Paseando contigo en la nieve de invierno   
Besándonos debajo del muérdago   
La gente sonríe por donde quiera que vamos   
Es Nochebuena y pueden ver que estamos enamorados

¡Ooh!, que la temporada brillante   
Con las luces que reflejan en sus ojos   
Todos mis sueños se harán realidad esta noche  
Es víspera de Navidad y puedo ver que estamos enamorados

 

Paseando contigo en la nieve de invierno   
Besándonos debajo del muérdago   
La gente sonríe por donde quiera que vamos   
Es Nochebuena y pueden ver que estamos enamorados

 

Y concluían todas juntas, alrededor del muñeco de nieve, sonriendo a la cámara y guiñando un ojo…

¡Ooh!, que la temporada brillante   
Con las luces que reflejan en sus ojos   
Todos mis sueños se harán realidad esta noche  
Es víspera de Navidad y puedo ver que estamos enamorados

(Celine Dion Christmas Eve crédito al autor)

 

Y en cuanto a Nancy siguió mejorando, fuera ya de peligro. Tanto Marian como Erika no se separaban de ella. Aunque al poco tocó la despedida del hospital. La niña fue dada de alta.

-Me da un poco de pena tener que despedirme.- Musitó la apenada cría.-  
-Te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos cariño.- Afirmó Marian quien enseguida le dijo.- Siempre estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites.  
-Cuando sea mayor, seré una doctora tan buena como tú.- Afirmó la niña.-  
-Adiós tesoro.- la abrazó Erika sin poder evitar llorar, repitiendo una vez más.- Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz.  
-El angelito me contó que tienes muchas cosas buenas todavía que hacer.- Le contestó la pequeña, sorprendiendo a las adultas.-

 

Aunque las dos la creían. Sobre todo Erika que, tras separarse de ella y enjugarse las lágrimas, afirmó emocionada.

-Y las haré, te lo prometo. Dónde quiera que vaya, jamás te olvidaré. Me has salvado. Te lo aseguro. Seré feliz y procuraré que también lo sean los demás.

 

Y de ese modo se despidieron. Al principio Nancy fue tutelada por las autoridades y los servicios sociales, siendo visitada por Erika y por Marian que se turnaron durante ese tiempo para hacerse cargo de ella. No obstante, la enfermera se despidió muy emotivamente de la cría unas semanas más tarde. Tuvo una buena oferta de trabajo en otro planeta. Efectivamente su destino la llevaría por otro rumbo, aunque no olvidó la promesa que hizo y la mantuvo. Y a los pocos meses al fin, Nancy fue adoptada por una buena familia en la que creció rodeada de amor, convirtiéndose en efecto en doctora como su amiga Marian, a la que nunca dejó de ver. Como ella, se dedicó a ayudar a los niños y a celebrar más que efusivamente cada Navidad. Sobre todo al casarse y tener hijos que siempre adornaban la casa con unas bellas figuras de ángeles con alitas de plata y las muñecas de las Justices que tan cariñosamente conservaba su madre, que tendría ocasión de volver a charlar de nuevo con alguna de las chicas con las que compartiera aquel hermoso sueño de Navidad. Y finalmente, cuando la Trascendencia llegó, Nancy pudo conocer al ángel que había velado por ella y ese no era otro que...bueno ya hemos dicho bastante, y como no podía ser de otra manera, sólo queda desear feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos.


	32. Un reportaje de gran interés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine recibirá un e- mail bastante misterioso. Junto con su prima Kerria y sus madrinas se verán envueltas en un juicio y una complicada intriga. Se recomienda leer antes de GWHC25 y tras GWT06.

Para Christian y todos los que se esfuerzan por alcanzar sus metas. ¡Ánimo en la lucha amigo!

 

La lluvia corría perezosamente por los cristales. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo nocturno de cuando en cuando y se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos, cada vez más lejanos. Al menos la tormenta se alejaba. En ropa interior Katherine suspiró, con gesto aburrido. Allí, en su apartamento, mirando el agua estrellarse contra la ventana. Decidió conectar la tablet. 

-A ver si puedo ocuparme del correo ahora.- Se dijo tratando de insuflarse ánimos.- Y tendré que llamar a mis padres. Hace una eternidad que no les veo…

 

En eso pensaba dado que con su trabajo le era casi imposible sacar un hueco. Además sus otras obligaciones la absorbían de un modo prácticamente total. Apenas si se mantenía en pie. Debía de recurrir a esas ayudas extras para hacerlo. No quería ni pensarlo. Suspiró dedicando su atención a esa larga lista de e-mails.

-Esto no se termina nunca.- Pensaba con creciente sensación de hastío.-

 

Tenía los cientos de e-mails acostumbrados. Decenas o incluso cientos de personas tratando de hacerla llegar algún problema o hecho digno de denunciar. Por desgracia había tantos casos que eran tan indignantes de tropelías o injusticias que era materialmente imposible para ella investigarlos todos. Quizás podría ir filtrando algunos que ya hubiese tratado de un modo u otro. Lo cierto es que abrió unos cuantos y en muchas ocasiones no eran temas que pudieran ser considerados de interés, o que incluso carecían de base. En cambio hubo uno que atrajo su atención. Curiosamente no se trataba de una petición al uso para que le hiciera una entrevista. Más bien le pedía su ayuda para… ¡Contactar con su prima Kerria!...Pudo leer…

-Me dirijo a usted pidiéndole un favor. Soy una persona que está viviendo una situación muy complicada. Me gustaría que me ayudase a contactar con la señorita Kerria Lorein Malden. Sé que ustedes son familia. Quizás si le transmite mi caso ella podría hacer algo por mí. Conozco la reputación de su prima y la de usted. Son dos buenas personas que tratan que la justicia se imponga. En mi situación sé que es algo difícil, incluso el colectivo al que la señorita Malden pertenece no me ha brindado el apoyo que yo esperaba. Quizás ella sí que pudiera, aunque no soy rico. Al menos no tanto como para costearme sus servicios…por eso le agradezco de antemano su atención…y aguardo una respuesta. Muchas gracias…

 

Katherine no dejaba de releer aquello sin comprender. ¿A qué situación se refería? No se lo aclaraba en ningún momento y eso de querer contactar con su prima casi a cualquier precio. No iba a molestar a Kerria por algo que no pudiera comprobar ella misma. Bastante tenía ésta ya con sus propios problemas. Decidió responder tecleando lo siguiente.

-Me gustaría poder mantener una conversación a nivel personal y que me contase qué ocurre exactamente en su caso. Es lo más que puedo prometerle antes de involucrar a alguien de mi familia.

 

Dejó aquel mensaje en tanto revisaba alguno más, y al cabo de apenas unos minutos obtuvo respuesta, al abrir ese correo leyó.

-Gracias, dónde usted quiera y cuando me diga. Allí estaré…  
-¿Cómo le reconoceré?- Fue la pregunta que Kathy escribió.-  
-No se preocupe. Yo la reconoceré a usted.- Respondió aquel anónimo que añadió, a modo de condición indispensable.- Venga sola, yo también lo haré…lo que debo contarle no tiene que trascender todavía…

 

De modo que Kathy respondió que estaba conforme, indicándole una cafetería cercana a su lugar de trabajo. Tras dar las señas se despidió, se verían en dos días. Antes le era imposible a la reportera debido a su propia agenda. La réplica no se hizo esperar. Aquel interlocutor le dio su conformidad. Allí estaría.

-Bueno, ya veremos. Espero que sea algo que merezca la pena…

 

Así pasaron esos dos días, inmersa en sus quehaceres cotidianos se le pasaron volando. Al fin, arreglada con una blusa azul celeste y una falda y blazer de tonos crema, Katherine compareció en el lugar indicado. Se sentó en una de las mesas que hacían esquina, junto a un gran ventanal y aguardó. Pasaron al menos veinte minutos y no sucedió nada ni vino nadie. Al menos que ella pudiera constatar. Suspiró atusándose su pelo cobrizo y repasando el lazo amarillo que llevaba para sujetar el moño. Miró a un lado y a otro. No sucedió nada. Después consultó su reloj de pulsera. Estaba comenzando a meditar la idea de irse. Quizás aquel misterioso contacto solamente fuese un bromista. Alguien que se divirtiera jugando con gente como ella, a la caza de reportajes o de denunciar injusticias sociales. 

-Quizás sean los de la competencia, que quieren hacerme perder el tiempo.- Se dijo en tanto apuraba la soda que pidió.- Bueno, creo que ya he esperado bastante…

 

Y se levantó dispuesta ya a marcharse cuando una voz de tintes neutros atrajo su atención al dirigirle una pregunta…

-¿Señorita O ´Brian?...

 

La aludida se giró de inmediato hacia la fuente de aquella cuestión. Pudo ver sentado a alguien que le daba la espalda en otra mesa. Casi sin que pudiera reaccionar esa persona le indicó.

-Siéntese, por favor. Lamento haberla hecho esperar. Pero era necesario…

 

Katherine obedeció, apartando una silla tomó asiento frente a su misterioso interlocutor. Al menos eso pensó. Era alguien de piel clara, ojos azules y mirada inquisitiva, su rostro tenía formas suaves y sus manos parecían delicadas. No obstante su mirada transmitía firmeza y resolución. Al fin la reportera fue capaz de decir con tono entre intrigado y casi reprobatorio…

-Supongo que usted es el autor de esos correos. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, no se equivoca usted.- Admitió su contertulio.-   
-No me gusta esperar, y menos que alguien me tenga sentada perdiendo el tiempo. Señor…  
-Por ahora no le diré mi nombre. – La cortó aquel tipo, dejándola sorprendida, más cuando él agregó.- Es por seguridad. Lo mismo que el haberla hecho aguardar durante casi media hora…  
-¿Por seguridad?...  
-Tenía que estar seguro de que nadie la seguía ni que hubiera traído compañía.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Tiene que ser un asunto muy serio para que tome tantas precauciones.- Declaró la joven con cierta incredulidad.- ¿Acaso no se fiaba de mí?..  
-Le aseguro que así es. Y no, lo siento, pero no confío en nadie hasta que esa persona me demuestre que merece que lo haga.- Contestó el interpelado sin pestañear.-  
-Podría decir lo mismo de usted.- Replicó Kathy con visible malestar, aunque enseguida dejó aquello a un lado para recalcar con cierto sarcasmo.- Que me digan que tengo que ir de acá para allá con secretismos y poniéndome a prueba haciéndome esperar no es algo que me interese demasiado, señor no le diré mi nombre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
\- Y sin embargo ha permanecido aquí.- Sonrió levemente ahora su contertulio.-  
-Estaba marchándome cuando usted me llamó.- Le recordó la chica que añadió dejando que sonase a clara amenaza.- Y me iré si no se deja de circunloquios y va al grano…O confía en mí o me marcho, así de simple…

 

Iba a hacer amago de levantarse cuando ese tipo despegó los labios para, sin abandonar su hablar pausado, decir algo que la hizo abandonar aquella intención de inmediato.

-Estoy en el ejército. He pasado por muchas cosas. Y he visto otras muchas. Pero no la he llamado por eso. Se trata de mí…De mis circunstancias personales y las de otras muchas personas como yo…

 

Katherine no pudo evitar que el brillo de sus azules ojos delatase su curiosidad. Ese tipo la tenía atrapada. No pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-¿Qué circunstancias son esas?

 

Su interlocutor dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de tomar aire, soltarlo despacio y responder…

-Soy uno de los miembros del ejército que tienen disforia de género.- Le desveló él.-

 

Al principio Katherine parpadeó mirándole sin comprender. Su contertulio se dio cuenta y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Perdón!, ¿el qué?- Pudo preguntar la atónita muchacha.-   
-No se preocupe, la gente no está muy habituada a oír ese término. Para que le resulte más familiar le diré que soy lo que se conoce por un miembro de la comunidad transexual…

 

Eso la hizo entender. La joven le observó ahora quizás percatándose de algún que otro detalle más sutil que se le hubiera escapado anteriormente. Asintió despacio…y su contertulio le explicó.

-No creo que usted conozca los casos de Beck o Manning. Pero son ejemplos de personas en mi misma situación. Bueno, podríamos decir que yo voy en la dirección inversa. Para decirlo en términos llanos y asequibles para el público en general. Ellos recorrieron el camino de hombres a mujeres…yo hago el contrario…  
-Ya…- musitó ella todavía con expresión de asombro, para replicar.- ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que sucede? Tenía entendido que en el ejército se han dado pasos para la normalización de los transexuales. Perdón, si puedo llamarles así…-Se disculpó temiendo haber podido ofender a su interlocutor.-  
-Puede expresarlo así si lo desea.- Repuso ese hombre con serenidad.- Es totalmente correcto.  
-Pues… con la política del “Don´t ask don´t tell” del año 2011.- Repuso la chica que había sacado su tablet del bolso e inmediatamente había ido a consultar en internet.- Aquí dice que a Tammy Smith la ascendieron a general de cuatro estrellas, siendo la primera mujer lesbiana en llegar a la máxima graduación.- Citó la joven en tanto lo leía.-  
-Conozco esa política y se aplica sobre todo a gais, lesbianas y bisexuales, pero a nuestro colectivo le mantienen al margen.- Respondió su interlocutor.- Y eso ya sabe a lo que llevó en el caso de Manning.  
-WikiLeaks.- Repuso la muchacha que acababa de verlo reflejado en la página que estaba leyendo.- Pero usted… ¿no estará? - Inquirió alarmada.-  
-No, no tema. Le aseguro que no es nada de eso.- La tranquilizó su contertulio para sentenciar.- No soy ningún espía ni quiero revelar secretos que comprometan la seguridad nacional.  
-Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?- Quiso saber la reportera.- ¿Ha sufrido abusos o vejaciones por su condición?...  
-No por parte de mis compañeros.- Repuso el aludido aunque sí que agregó.- Pero algunos altos mandos están incómodos. Me han enviado a la reserva por el momento. Quizás temen lo mismo que ha dicho usted. Que pudiera convertirme en un traidor. Cosa que, desde luego, le repito que no sucederá.

 

La charla se interrumpió un momento dado que una camarera se acercó, ambos le pidieron unos tés y prosiguieron la conversación…

-Lo que sucede es que, como usted sabrá, seguimos una serie de tratamientos para nuestro cambio. Testosterona en mi caso y otra serie de componentes farmacéuticos. Además de operaciones cuando el cambio es completo…- Le refirió.- El problema es que mi seguro médico debería hacerse cargo de ello y me lo han denegado…  
-Ya…por eso quiso usted que le pusiera en contacto con mi prima. ¿No es así?- Repuso Kathy comenzando a comprender.-  
-Sí, aunque esa no sea la única razón.- Le comentó aquel hombre, ahora bajando incluso el volumen de su tono, que no estaba siendo especialmente alto.-

 

Su interlocutora se aproximó instintivamente a él para escuchar con más atención. Y lo que oyó no dejó de impactarla…

-Además están ellos. Esos que se arrogan el monopolio de la verdad…los que se oponen a los soberanos… No ignoro que su prima es una defensora de ambas cosas. La igualdad de todas las personas en derechos y la bondad de los reyes de la Tierra y las princesas…Es más, su madrina es la propia princesa Mercurio. ¿Me equivoco?..  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?- Acertó a preguntar Katherine.-  
-Del mismo modo que sé que la de usted es la princesa Venus.- Sonrió su contertulio que le explicó.- Estuve destinado en inteligencia militar. Llegué a tener acceso a informes clasificados. Pero no se inquiete. No sé nada más acerca de usted o su familia que pueda ser demasiado relevante, salvo, claro está, que tanto su hermano como su primo, el hermano de la señorita Malden, son militares.  
-Entiendo...- Musitó Kathy que de inmediato preguntó, con tono nuevamente desconfiado.- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere entonces de ella?  
-Solo que acepte representarme en una demanda que quiero interponer contra mi seguro.- Contestó él.- No deseo nada más.  
-Mi prima suele dedicarse a esos casos. ¿Por qué no contactó directamente con ella? - Fue la aguda pregunta de la periodista.-  
-Ya se lo dije a través del correo. No puedo permitirme pagar tanto.- Repuso su contertulio.-  
-Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su caso estoy segura de que ella aceptaría representarle sin exigir una tarifa demasiado elevada.- Declaró Katherine.- Y creo que eso, usted lo sabe bien…

Su interlocutor sonrió, obviamente tocado. Asintió despacio y pudo decir con tono de alabanza.

-Celebro comprobar que no me equivocaba. Desde luego tiene usted madera de reportera. Sabe distinguir la verdad...y posee el instinto…  
-Entonces esto era otra especie de prueba de las suyas. ¿Verdad?- Replicó la joven con tono de reprobación.-  
-Le ruego que me disculpe pero debía estar absolutamente seguro de que usted se interesaría por mi caso.  
-Y me interesa, se lo puedo asegurar.

Su contertulio entonces pareció meditar algo tras unos instantes le dijo a Kathy en tanto se levantaba.

-Me llamo Enzo.

 

La muchacha se levantó, desde luego era de bastante más estatura que él, aunque no llevaba tacones demasiado elevados. De hecho Katherine era una chica alta. Y ese hombre, no demasiado. Aunque parecía poseer una fuerza interior que contrarrestaba aquello. De modo que ella le sonrió afirmando más distendida.

-Supongo que ya he pasado sus pruebas, se ha dignado decirme su nombre…Y creo que si además de convencer a su prima, hiciera un reportaje sobre su colectivo, eso podría servirle de ayuda. Aunque me imagino que ya contaba con ello.  
-Ahora debo irme.- Replicó el aludido con otra amplia sonrisa para agregar.- Si consigue que su prima pueda representarme le prometo que no se arrepentirá. Le pido que me informe a través del correo. Y también si es tan amable, aguarde un poco a salir después de que me haya ido. No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean marcharnos juntos…  
-¿Qué nos vean?- Se sorprendió ella para querer saber.- ¿Quién?...

 

Pero su interlocutor se alejó tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, poniéndose un sombrero que ocultaba su cara y una gabardina. La chica permaneció estática viéndole marchar.

-En fin...- Suspiró.- Es algo extraño pero debe de tener sus razones…

 

Enzo no tardó en salir a la calle y caminó durante un par de manzanas. Contaba con que aquellos que le hubiesen seguido caso de piratear sus e-mails habrían esperado infructuosamente durante ese tiempo, el que tardó en advertir a la señorita O’ Brian de su presencia en el café. Como vino utilizando el transporte público decidió irse tomando un taxi. De este modo sus perseguidores no podrían ir tras él, caso de que le hubiesen seguido en el mismo metro o autobús. Aunque claro está. Si se hubiese tratado del servicio secreto esas precauciones algo infantiles no le habrían servido de nada. Por fortuna en ese aspecto, sus acosadores eran bastante menos competentes. Quizás se centrasen ahora en ella. Aunque él no se preocupaba por la seguridad de esa muchacha. Sabía que era más que capaz de defenderse sola. Caso de precisarlo. Y al pedirla que simplemente convenciera a su prima, esos tipos podrían creer que no haría ningún reportaje o investigación que pudiera comprometerles. Aunque eso era ser demasiado optimista. Pensaba todo aquello cuando llamó a un taxi y éste le recogió.

-Buenas noches, a ésta dirección.- Le indicó al conductor que asintió, arrancando el vehículo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.-

 

Katherine esperó al menos un cuarto de hora, luego decidió que ya era suficiente y se marchó. Por el camino se ocupó de comprobar si alguien la estaba siguiendo aunque no pareció ser ese el caso.

-Ya va siendo tarde, en la costa este supongo que serán más de las seis.- Se dijo.-

 

Cuando llegó a su apartamento decidió llamar por teléfono. Sería mejor comentar aquello con su prima. Si es que podía localizarla ya en casa. A estas alturas sus tíos Roy y Bertie de seguro sí estarían. Marcó el número y aguardó, al poco reconoció la voz de su tía.

-Hola Tía Bertie. ¿Qué tal estáis?- Saludó jovial.-  
-¡Kathy! ¡Qué sorpresa cariño! Pues bien, bueno, tu tío como de costumbre entrenando por ahí dime ¿Qué tal tú?  
-Pues atareada, como de costumbre. Tengo que llamar a mis padres a ver si les veo.- Se adelantó enseguida temiendo que su contertulia fuera a decirla precisamente eso.-  
-Sí, tu madre siempre que habla conmigo me comenta que apenas si saben de ti.- Corroboró su tía para añadir con un tinte levemente admonitorio aunque jovial.- Sé que tu trabajo es muy importante, lo mismo le pasa a Kerria. Pero tienes que estar con la familia un poco más de tiempo. Créeme, tu madre, tus otras tías y yo, lo sabemos y siempre nos ha pesado el que nos hubieran separado siendo tan niñas de nuestros padres…

 

Katherine asintió pese a no ser vista. Esa historia de la infancia de su madre y las hermanas de ésta en Némesis fue realmente dura. Tuvo mucho que ver en lo que sucedió luego. No obstante tenía que hablar con su prima. De modo que encajó deportivamente aquello y concedió.

-Tienes mucha razón. En cuanto pueda iré a visitarles. Aunque la última vez que hablé con ellos iban a viajar a ver a mi abuela Megan a Irlanda.   
-Espero que tu abuela siga bien de salud.- La deseó Bertie.-  
-Sí, como un roble. Y también creo que verían a mi tía Alannah y a mis primas. O allí o yendo luego a Francia. Por cierto. ¿Está la prima Kerria por ahí?- Se interesó haciendo virar el tema a lo que le convenía.-  
-Tu prima está ahora con Sam y el niño- la informó con satisfacción.- Acaba de llegar de la oficina.  
-¡Oh vaya! Entonces no la quiero molestar.- Comentó la muchacha algo envarada.-  
-No, no pasa nada, le digo que se ponga enseguida…- Repuso su interlocutora.-

 

Katherine dejó de oír nada, aguardó unos segundos. Eso de usar un teléfono sin pantalla era lo que tenía de malo. Pero no le gustaba establecer contacto visual a esas horas. Pese a estar arreglada comenzaba a notar el bajón que solía darla. Mejor que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. En eso meditaba cuando al cabo de los mismos escuchó la voz de Kerria.

-Hola. ¿Kathy? ¿Eres tú?...  
-Si. Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
-Muy bien, recién llegada del despacho. ¡Uff!, ya sabes cómo es esto… Estresada todo el día y parte de la noche. Al menos ahora tendré un ratito para estar con mi hijo.  
-Lamento molestarte entonces.- Repuso su contertulia.-  
-No, no te preocupes.- Replicó su prima.- Hace bastante que no hablamos.  
-¿Qué tal está Brian?- Se interesó genuinamente ahora.- Habrá crecido mucho.  
-Está muy grande sí.- Contestó Kerria con orgullo y alegría, sin embargo decayó algo en su tono al añadir.- Lo único que me apena es que su padre no haya llamado en meses…  
-Mujer, seguro que le quiere y deseará ponerse en contacto en cuanto pueda.- Trató de animarla Katherine.-  
-Sé que por él no hay ningún problema, es ella. ¡Es Rebecca! - Sentenció su prima ahora con patente indignación.- Estoy segura.  
-No pierdas la fe en Brian. Es un buen hombre y te quiere.- Afirmó su prima, quien quiso variar de tema cuando añadió.- El caso es que te llamaba porque necesitaría tu ayuda. Bueno, más concretamente alguien la necesita…  
-¿Quién? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Se interesó de inmediato su contertulia.-

 

Katherine le refirió todo lo sucedido, terminando con esa conversación. Su prima escuchó sin interrumpir y finalmente tomó la palabra con un tinte más apurado…

-No sé Kathy…es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo…y no quiero dejar a mi hijo solo…  
-Vaya, lo comprendo perfectamente. Aunque creo que este caso te merecería muchísimo la pena.- Le comentó tratando de sonar entusiasta.- ¿Y por qué tendrías que dejar a tu hijo?  
-Si ese hombre y tú estáis en California espero que no crea que puedo ir hasta allí. Ahora mismo me sería materialmente imposible.- Se excusó la joven.-  
-Le diré que vaya él a Nueva York. ¡Y mira por donde! ¡Hasta me animaría a ir yo! - Exclamó su contertulia.-

 

Al otro lado del auricular Kerria se sonreía, moviendo levemente su cabeza y haciendo oscilar su larga melena de tono castaño claro. Sus verdes ojos se abrían expresando lo que pensaba. ¡Ahí estaba Kathy tratando de salirse con la suya! Sin embargo la notaba cierta inquietud en el tono. Su prima no la llamaba nunca para esa clase de cosas. A buen seguro sería importante y era uno de los casos que entraban de lleno en su ámbito profesional. Tendría que consultar primero con Sebastián y con Pedro, pero esperaba poder ocuparse personalmente de ello. Así comentó…

-Mira, tendré que hablarlo primero con mis jefes. Espero que me permitan hacerme cargo de eso. Cuando lo sepa te llamaré.  
-Vale, muchas gracias. Te debo una.- Afirmó Katherine.-  
-Aguarda a ver que me contestan.- Repuso su prima.-

 

Así convinieron. Al colgar, en la casa de los Malden, Samantha, la rubia pareja de la abogada, se aproximó llevando de la mano al pequeño Brian y preguntando.

-¿Quién era?  
-La prima Katherine.- Le contestó la interpelada.- Me ha pedido ayuda profesional…  
-Eso me suena a embrollo.- Sonrió Samantha.-   
-Conociéndola bien puedes apostar a que sí.- Asintió su interlocutora. Tomando a su hijo en brazos para dedicarle unos cuantos besos y caricias.- Anda mi amor, vamos a darte la cena…  
-Cená - Repitió el crio.- Mami tengo hambe…  
-Claro cariño mío.- Sonrió ella con dulzura.-

 

Se levantó con él para llevarle a la mesita de la cocina e instalarle en su sillita a medida. Las dos mujeres sonreían al verle empuñar la cuchara con decisión. Una vez le sirvieron un poco de puré comenzó a comer.

-Despacito Brian, no te atragantes.- Le pidió Sam con algo de inquietud.- Te sentará mal…

 

Sin embargo el crío tragaba con ganas. Como no podía ser de otra forma Bertie se aproximó a mirarle tan embelesada como su hija y su nuera.

-¡Si continúa así, se hará tan grande como Roy! - Declaró divertida.-  
-Hala Sam. Prepara otro plato, tendremos que hacer algo más.- Reía Kerria diciéndole con ternura a su hijo. ¿Vas a querer filete?

 

El crío asintió y Samantha le miró sonriente, puso la televisión entre tanto para escuchar las noticias. Desgraciadamente las risas cesaron al oír un triste titular.

-Y otro caso de suicidio. Una joven estudiante se quitó la vida al no poder soportar los hirientes comentarios de sus compañeros….  
-¡Qué horror! - Pudo decir Bertie.-

 

Aunque la información proseguía…

-Karen Smith, que antes era conocida por Kevin, era una joven transexual que luchó repetidas veces por ser reconocida por su auténtica identidad, pero según declararon sus afligidos padres tras leer su postrera nota, no podía soportar más las burlas y el vacío de muchos de sus compañeros. Triste destino para una joven de tan solo diecisiete años…  
-Esto es terrible.- Musitó Samantha.- ¿Cómo se puede permitir que sucedan cosas así?

Su pareja no dijo nada, terminó de dar de cenar a su pequeño cortándole el filete que acababa de hacerle en cachitos y le limpió la boquita. Simplemente añadió.

-Una manzana. ¿Eh cielo?  
-Si mami - respondía el crío, ajeno a otra cosa que no fuera el comer.-

Aunque Bertie por el contrario declaró en alusión a las noticias.

-Soy profesora, lo he sido durante años, sé lo duro que para un crío puede resultar que le hagan eso. Yo misma tuve un caso parecido hace ya muchos años, antes de que tú nacieras, Kerria.  
-Nunca me lo has contado.- Contestó entonces la interpelada.-  
-Porque con todo lo que hemos vivido lo fui dejando postergado en mi memoria. Aun así, no fue por las mismas causas que las de esa pobre muchacha. Aunque a fin de cuentas, fue un caso de bulling manifiesto…No lo comprendo.- Suspiró con pesar.- Después de lo que la humanidad ha visto. Tras lo que las princesas y los soberanos han hecho. ¿Cómo pueden algunos seguir comportándose así con otras personas?...  
-Las princesas y sus majestades no pueden estar pendientes de todo por desgracia.- Replicó Sam.-  
-No, ellos no.- Añadió Kerria que, decididamente sentenció.- Pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles.  
-Hija mía. Una justiciera no es capaz de hacer nada ante estas situaciones. No puedes ir a un colegio a amenazar a críos con la espada de hielo o con un rayo congelante para que sean respetuosos.- Le dijo su madre.- Ni a muchos otros tampoco.

 

La joven sonrió, movió la cabeza y entonces afirmó.

-Quizás la Dama del Hielo no pueda hacer nada. Pero Kerria Lorein Malden, como abogada, sí. Llamaré a la prima Kathy. Voy a aceptar ese caso.  
-¿Qué caso?- Quiso saber Beruche.-

 

Entonces Kerria explicó a ambas lo que su prima le contase. Samantha asintió tomando una de las manos de su cónyuge entre las suyas…

-Haces lo correcto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
-Eso díselo a Sebastián y a Pedro.- Suspiró la interpelada.- Tengo varios casos más de los que ocuparme.   
-Intenta que se los pasen a otros abogados.- Le sugirió su madre.-  
\- En cuanto se lo cuente me van a matar- musitó llevándose una mano a la frente.-

 

Justo entonces entró su padre. Alto y realmente fornido. Con los músculos marcados y agrandados tras su entrenamiento. Parecía que los años no pasaran por él. Roy saludó a su esposa con una palmadita en el trasero, y antes de que ella pudiera ni amonestarle ya se estaba riendo para preguntar con su desenfado habitual en esos casos.

-¿Qué hay de cena? Me muero de hambre…  
-¡Otro como su nieto!- Se rio Kerria.-  
-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa con mi nieto?...Es natural que coma bien.- Alegó tras ver bien limpio el plato del puré y el del filetito.- Ya sabéis que su herencia le marca. Ja, ja… ¿Verdad Brian? ¿A qué quieres ser tan grande como yo?

 

El niño se limitó a asentir en tanto tenía agarrada una colorada manzana entre sus dos manitas. Su abuelo le mesó cariñosamente el pelo.

-¡Ja, ja!... ya verás lo grandote que te vas a poner.- Le dijo con patente afecto.-  
-Como tú, agüelo.- Fue capaz de replicar para solaz de su interlocutor.-

 

En la televisión entre tanto estaban ampliando esa información. Las mujeres se quedaron mirando con gesto serio y Roy las preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?...

 

Le resumieron brevemente lo ocurrido y él tampoco pudo evitar indignarse…

-¡Valiente hatajo de estúpidos! Todavía recuerdo como os lo hicieron pasar a vosotras esa clase de gentuza.   
-Nosotras ya somos adultas y hemos vivido muchas cosas, papá. Pero esa pobre era tan solo una cría.- Replicó su hija con pesar.-  
-Tú también eras una niña entonces.- Musitó Bertie.-   
-Me convertí en un monstruo peor incluso que ellos. Solo deseo olvidarme de eso.- Suspiró Kerria con evidente tono de culpabilidad.-

Sam la tomó confortadoramente de la mano y pudo decir algo dubitativamente.

-Fue aquello de lo que ese hombre habló en el juicio, ¿verdad?...  
-Si - asintió su esposa bajando la cabeza con pesar.-  
-Olvida eso. – La animó su madre.- Fuiste capaz de superarlo. Te has convertido en una mujer estupenda y una maravillosa madre y abogada. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.  
-Gracias mamá.- Replicó la aludida no sin emoción, para afirmar decidida.- Por eso deseo tanto ayudar a los que están indefensos o son tan injustamente atacados.  
-Por desgracia siempre hay gente así de malvada.- Terció Sam.-  
\- Y con esos dementes del movimiento neo religioso ganando cada día más fuerza. Como si ellos hubiesen hecho algo por salvar el Universo.- Despotricó a gusto Roy para sentenciar.- En fin. Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto…  
-Tu hija lo hará. - Le comentó Beruche con un tinte de orgullo.-

 

Ante la atónita mirada de su padre, y mientras Sam se llevaba al crío de allí para cambiarle y que no escuchase esas cosas, Kerria le refirió la llamada de Kathy. Su padre enseguida asintió para aconsejarla. 

-Harás muy bien cariño. Pero en lugar de llamar a tu prima mándala un mensaje. Allí ya debe de ser tarde.

 

La joven asintió. Su padre se sentó a cenar en compañía de Bertie. Kerria se dirigió al salón para asistir sonriente a como Sam le estaba poniendo el pijama al niño.

-Anda Brian. Estate quietecito que te voy a pasar la camisita.- Le pidió tratando de meter la cabeza del crío por el agujero de la parte superior.-

 

Después le puso el pantalón aunque antes comprobaron el pañal.

\- Mami Sam. ¡Ya no me hago pis! - Exclamó el pequeño realmente contento.-  
-Claro. ¡Mi niño es todo un campeón!- Rio su interlocutora dándole un sentido beso en un mofletito.-  
-Mi tesoro.- Añadió Kerria que le levantó en brazos para darle otro beso añadiendo con tono suave.- Eres el niño más guapo del mundo. Anda, enseguidita a dormir.

 

El crio ya estaba entrecerrando los ojos, de modo que algo después le subió a la habitación y le acostó. Al bajar Sam la observó inquisitivamente preguntando.

-Entonces. ¿Vas a aceptar ese caso?... ¿Tendrás que irte?  
-No. Le diré a Kathy que venga con ese hombre aquí. Si es que es posible…  
-Será complicado, tú misma dices que Sebastián y Pedro no se lo van a tomar demasiado bien.- Comentó su esposa.-  
-Puede ser, pero…cuando pienso en esa pobre chica...y en sus padres. Sam, ahora que tenemos a Brian no podría ni imaginar que él tuviera que pasar por algo semejante a lo que nosotras vivimos. Sin ir más lejos durante ese maldito juicio de hace unos años. Y trato de ponerme en el lugar de los padres de esa muchacha…estarán destrozados. Esto tiene que terminar. Si puedo ayudar a alguien a sentar un leading case que haga que estos comportamientos desaparezcan… es una obligación moral. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

Su pareja asintió y se abrazó a ella, tras darla un beso en los labios pudo replicar.

-¿Cómo no iba a entenderlo? Si hemos pasado por situaciones tan parecidas. Anda, avisa a Katherine. - Le pidió con voz suave.-

 

Y sin tardar ni un segundo más, su cónyuge tomó el teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje…

-Espero que cuando mi prima se levante y lo lea me contacte enseguida.- Suspiró.-

 

En efecto, en la otra parte del país Kathy ya dormía. Al menos trataba de hacerlo. Le venían aquellos sudores fríos tan inconfundibles….

¡Oh Dios!. ¡Otra vez!

 

Como pudo se levantó en busca del bolso. De ahí extrajo un tubo y sacó una pastilla. Tras echarse agua en un vaso se la tomó bebiendo acto seguido. Eso tardaría aun un poco, pero de seguro que la haría sentir mejor…Trató de pensar en aquel nuevo reportaje en ciernes. Ella sabía lo que era pasar por algo parecido. Tenía su propio problema que se esforzaba por superar y que desesperadamente trataba de ocultar a su familia. Y por supuesto, se acordaba de su hermano. Él sí que sufrió desde niño por aquella terrible situación que le marcaba. Ser tan diferente y con el miedo continuo a que eso brotase.

-Sí, puedo entenderlo demasiado bien.- Musitó sintiendo como finalmente esa pastilla iba haciendo su efecto para permitirla dormir.-

 

Enzo no era tampoco capaz de conciliar el sueño. Aunque por otras razones. Su propia pareja le advirtió. Debía tener cuidado. Ya no era una simple cuestión de que el seguro médico militar se hiciera cargo o no de la operación, o que al albur de las leyes aprobadas hacía unos años se le permitiese el cambio de identidad de forma legal. Además, sabía demasiadas cosas. Información que podría resultar demasiado sensible de salir a la luz. Y luego estaban esos tipejos del movimiento tradicionalista religioso que amenazaban con hacer retroceder todas las conquistas que se habían obtenido. Con todo eso en la cabeza se puso a hacer abdominales y algunas flexiones. Además de para relajarse le vendrían bien para mejorar el tono muscular.

-Esa periodista es desde luego tenaz, lo ha demostrado en todos sus reportajes.- Pensaba.- ¡Ojalá que logre convencer a su prima!

 

Y tras un rato de entrenar decidió darse una ducha y acostarse, al fin le venció el sueño. Al día siguiente, nada más despertar y apagar la alarma sonrió. En su móvil un mensaje breve de texto.

-¿Podría venir conmigo a Nueva York? Mi prima Kerria dice que solamente allí podrá ocuparse de su caso.

 

Y tras leer aquello levantó los brazos exclamando.

-¡Si! Gran Manzana aquí voy…

En efecto. Al poco de levantarse a la mañana siguiente y una vez se duchó y adecentó un poco, Katherine consultó el móvil. Con alegría vio ese mensaje de Kerria. Ella aceptaba ocuparse de ese caso, pero dados sus otros compromisos le pedía que se trasladasen a Nueva York si es que ese hombre no tenía objeción. Enseguida le envió a Enzo el consabido texto. Al poco recibió réplica.

-Por mi parte ningún problema en absoluto. Estaré encantado. Dele las gracias a su prima de mi parte.

 

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo quedaron en abordar un vuelo que partía en dos días rumbo la costa Este, a la ciudad de los rascacielos. De camino al aeropuerto, Enzo abordó un taxi. Aunque en esta ocasión, al rato presintió que algo no marchaba bien.

-Le dije hacia el aeropuerto.- Comentó él al chófer que parecía haber equivocado el camino.-

 

No obstante ese tipo no respondió, se limitaba a seguir por una carretera cada vez más vacía de vehículos. Tomando una dirección opuesta a la que debería.

-¡Pare ahora mismo! - Le exigió el muchacho.-

 

Como ese hombre ignoraba sus peticiones no tuvo más remedio que sacar un arma que llevaba, le apuntó a la cabeza en tanto le ordenaba con mayor brusquedad.

-He dicho que se pare…  
-No disparará.- Replicó ese hombre entonces, con total sentimiento de confianza.- A esta velocidad nos estrellaríamos…  
-Puede que esa sea una mejor opción que lo que pueda aguardarme.- Replicó su interlocutor.-

 

El chófer esbozó una sardónica sonrisa que Enzo pudo ver por el retrovisor. Entonces le contestó.

-Si hubiéramos querido matarle ya estaría usted muerto. Señor Cortés.  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieren entones?- Le preguntó el joven.-  
-Enseguida lo sabrá, solo tenga un poco más de paciencia.- Fue la respuesta.-

 

No tuvo más remedio que confiar en sus posibilidades. De todos modos tenía un arma y esos tipos se lo pensarían dos veces cuando llegase a donde quiera que le estuvieran conduciendo. Lo que sí hizo fue enviar un mensaje a Katherine O´ Brian, e indicar su posición con el google maps, a través de su móvil.

-¡Taxi! – Llamaba Katherine cuando recibió aquel aviso.- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- Se dijo.-

Leyó entonces el texto enviado. Rezaba así.

-Creo que me han secuestrado, me encaminan a esta dirección…

 

La muchacha detuvo a un taxi, en efecto y le indicó que siguiera por esa misma ruta…

-No se detenga.- Le pidió, añadiendo.- Lo más deprisa que pueda…

 

Y le dio una buena cantidad al taxista que de seguro pagaría con creces la carrera.

-Lo que usted mande señorita.- Declaró ese tipo arrancando de inmediato.-

 

Kathy asintió y procedió a seguir a su confidente. Al menos eso esperaba ella. Dado que al parecer, ese hombre se guardaba mucha información, al margen de su propio caso. No tardó mucho en ubicar la posición del otro vehículo. Iban recortando distancias. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia unos almacenes abandonados a las afueras del condado de Calaveras.

-¡Vaya! Como el antiguo nombre de mi madre.- Se sonrió la periodista.- Espero que sea un buen presagio.

 

Entonces tuvo una idea. Llamó a la única persona que creyó podría ayudarla en ese instante. Por su parte Enzo vio como llegaban al fin a una gran nave almacén que parecía abandonada. El taxi se detuvo, Aquel individuo bajó de él y desde fuera invitó a su pasajero a hacer lo propio. Éste obedeció saliendo, eso sí, con el arma en la mano. Apuntaba a su conductor. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Una voz que provenía del fondo de esa gran estancia en penumbra se anticipó.

-Señor Cortés. Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerle…  
-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me han traído aquí? - Quiso saber dirigiendo su pistola hacia aquella fuente de sonido.-

 

Varios tipos trajeados, provistos de armas a su vez y con gafas de sol, salieron de entre la oscuridad rodeándole. Aquella voz masculina sonó una vez más en tono burlón.

-¡Vamos! No se lo tome así. Es tal y como su guía le ha dicho. Si hubiéramos querido matarle, usted ya estaría muerto.

No había muchas opciones pues, el joven bajó el arma y suspirando quiso saber.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?...  
-Verá. Es muy simple. Usted tiene un caso. Quiere que le reconozcan ciertos… llamémosles derechos.  
-Son derechos, no se les puede llamar de otra manera.- Aseveró Enzo.-  
-No discutiremos por eso ahora.- Convino su anónimo interlocutor.- Verá, formamos parte de un grupo cada vez más influyente. Uno que no ve con buenos ojos las injerencias de esas princesas planetarias y esos seres alienígenas. No deseamos un planeta esclavizado por ellos.  
-Hasta donde yo sé. Nunca se propusieron hacer eso.- Replicó el muchacho.-  
-Usted ha tenido acceso a información muy importante, debido a su cargo. Señor Enzo Cortés. ¿O debería llamarla señorita Elisa?- Dijo aquel anónimo individuo con tinte algo burlón.-

 

Eso no le gustó nada al chico que miró hacia esa negrura de donde la voz procedía y pudo responder no sin enfado.

-Al menos yo doy la cara. ¿Quién es usted para tomar mi situación tan a la ligera?...  
-Cuando entró en el ejército era oficialmente una mujer. Después pidió el cambio de identidad que le fue concedido.- Enumeró ese tipo oculto para proseguir desgranando datos del expediente de Enzo.- Más tarde quiso comenzar sus tratamientos de ¿Cómo lo llaman?... ¡Ah sí! Disforia… Y como todavía no estaba satisfecho con eso, pidió que el ejército corriera con los costes de su operación, para completar todo el paquete. Ja, ja… Esto último no va con segundas, no se lo tome a mal…  
-Espero que lo mejor que tenga no sea su sentido del humor.- Pudo sonreír Enzo de modo sarcástico, para exigir.- Vaya al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?...  
-Es muy simple. Queremos información.- Repuso ahora el tipo que había conducido ese taxi.- Tiene la posibilidad de sacar muchos datos interesantes sobre esos extraterrestres que nos están invadiendo.  
-¿Extraterrestres que nos invaden?- Repitió su interlocutor de forma entre incrédula y reprobatoria.- ¡Nos salvaron a todos!  
-Eso dicen ellos.- Contestó la voz anónima.- Pero sabemos que sus planes son muy distintos. Quieren gobernar la Tierra, dictar sus normas. Esclavizar a los nuestros.  
-¡Oh sí! -Exclamó Enzo de forma teatral para afirmar con tinte pleno de sarcasmo.- Desean que el amor, la paz y la justicia se extiendan por el mundo, ayudar a las personas y no discriminar a nadie. ¡Qué horror! Creo que me someteré a ese terrible reinado…  
-Es tan ingenuo como todos los tontos que han comprado esos argumentos.- Espetó ahora ese anónimo interlocutor al que parecía terminársele la paciencia, en tanto sentenciaba.- Éste es el trato. Usted nos consigue lo que le pidamos. A cambio logrará lo que desea. De lo contrario no le auguro buen final…

 

Ahora el chico no sabía si se refería al juicio o a su vida misma. Dado que esos matones que le rodeaban observándole con gesto impávido tras esas gafas le apuntaban con sus armas. Se tomó unos instantes para replicar y lo hizo con seguridad…

-No soy un traidor, nunca lo he sido y no voy a serlo. Hagan lo que quieran. Lo que si soy es un soldado y no me importa morir. Si debo luchar por mi causa o por la de mis conciudadanos lo haré…  
-Respuesta equivocada.- Replicó su conductor girándose hacia él con otro arma.-

 

Aquello iba a ponerse muy feo. El chico ya estaba listo para tirarse al suelo y comenzar a disparar. Al menos se llevaría por delante a alguno. Sin embargo un grito de mujer le sorprendió.

-¡Venus Love me chain!...

 

Al instante una extraña cadena de energía con forma de corazones entrelazados barrió a varios de esos tipos. Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar otro ataque de energía dejó fuera de combate al resto. Al momento dos siluetas femeninas con faldas cortas y lazos en el pecho hicieron su aparición. Una de ellas corrió hacia la zona oscura para tratar de capturar a esa misteriosa voz. La otra, una chica rubia, algo más alta que Enzo, con zapatos y falda de color naranja, y el pecho rematado por un lazo morado, se dirigió a él ofreciéndole una de sus manos enguantadas en el mismo tono inmaculado que su corpiño.

-¿Está usted bien?

 

El atónito chico apenas si pudo asentir cuando la estrechó. ¡Esa era una de las guerreras! La otra figura había desaparecido de su vista. Esa mujer sonrió y le dijo con tintes tranquilizadores.

-Han huido y la policía se ocupará de estos…  
-Pero… ¿Cómo han sabido que?..- Fue capaz de decir él.- ¿Quién es usted?  
-Para eso estamos- se limitó a replicar ella.- Me llamo Aino Minako. Soy la princesa guerrera Venus…

 

No dijo más dado que la voz de otra mujer les llegó a ambos desde la entrada del recinto. Algunos de esos matones se estaban levantando pero optaron por escapar. No deseaban enfrentarse a esa guerrera. Ella les dejó huir, en tanto la muchacha a la que pertenecía esa voz, se llegó hasta ella y le preguntó a Enzo.

-¿Estás bien? Vine lo más deprisa que pude.

 

Era Katherine O’ Brian. El muchacho suspiró aliviado. La periodista saludó enseguida a la guerrera, a la que sacaba bastante estatura, dándola un abrazo más que significativo.

-Me alegra verte madrina. Menos mal que pudiste acudir.  
-Sí, me pillaste en un momento libre.- Suspiró la aludida sentenciando con humor.- ¡Y mira que es difícil!   
-Celebro que hayas llegado a tiempo.- Añadió Kathy.-  
-¿Y la otra?- Inquirió Enzo mirando alrededor.-  
-¿Qué otra?- Se sorprendió la periodista.- Aquí solo os he visto a los dos…  
-Bueno, ante todo, cuéntanos. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la sailor.-

 

Su interlocutor les resumió lo sucedido. La guerrera se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pudo sentenciar, con patente malestar y no menos inquietud.

-Los tipos de la Luna Negra. Deben de ser ellos.  
-¿Esa asociación que se opone a vosotras y a los soberanos?- Preguntó Katherine.-  
-Seguramente. - Replicó su contertulia.-  
-Por desgracia desde que Serenity y las demás intervinieron para salvar la Tierra mucha gente lo tomó por una especie de acto divino y eso hizo que, paradójicamente, los grupos más sectarios y más conservadores ganaran adeptos. Fueron muy hábiles manipulando las cosas. Para dar a entender que todo eso fue una advertencia de Dios.- Explicó la periodista.-  
-Eso explica por qué parece que hayamos dado marcha atrás en muchas de las conquistas sociales, en pro de la igualdad de derechos.- Añadió Enzo.-  
-Por cierto.- Sonrió Minako diríase que casi divertida, para recordarles.- ¿No teníais un avión que tomar?

 

El joven militar y Kathy se miraron abriendo la boca. ¡Era cierto! Con rapidez la periodista se lamentó.

-¡Maldita sea! Despedí el taxi cuando vine corriendo hacia aquí…  
-Pero os han dejado éste.- Se rio su madrina señalando el coche vacío en el que viniera Enzo.-  
-Subid. Yo conduzco.- Afirmó la joven reportera.-  
-No te preocupes ahijada. Yo volveré con mis propios medios.- Declinó la sailor.-

 

Y sin espera más los dos subieron al taxi, Katherine arrancó acelerando a toda potencia. Enzo tuvo más miedo durante el recorrido hasta el aeropuerto que en toda aquella especie de secuestro al que había sido sometido. Aunque por el camino pudo preguntarle a su intrépida conductora.

-De modo que era cierto lo que leí. Es tu madrina. Hay que admitir que vino enseguida. Pero ¿Cómo lo supo?...  
-La llamé yo. Y la indiqué tu posición.- Replicó Kathy rebasando a un par de vehículos como si estuviera participando en una carrera de fórmula uno.- Tengo un, digamos canal preferente de comunicación, con ella.

 

Y fue dando volantazo va y acelerón viene, para esquivar los vehículos que iban más despacio que la mujer, lo que les llevó increíblemente de una pieza hasta el aeropuerto. Una vez allí aparcaron el coche y bajaron con rapidez. Lo dejaron abandonado justo cuando ya se escuchaba alguna sirena de la policía que iba tras ese vehículo que con tal velocidad se había saltado algún que otro semáforo. Por fortuna no les siguieron a ellos que llegaron por poco a embarcar…

-No creas que siempre le piso tanto.- Sonrió ella como si tratara de disculparse.-  
-Eso espero.- Musitó el chico.-

 

Desde luego, si ni siquiera la princesa de Venus quiso montarse en el coche eso no decía mucho en favor de la señorita O’ Brian. Aunque supuso que, en efecto, aquello fue una situación excepcional. Al fin, suspirando aliviados, ocuparon sus asientos…Allí se enteraron, sin ir más lejos, de la triste noticia del suicido de aquella chica adolescente.

-Bien. – Comentó la joven reportera.- También trataré de cubrir esa noticia. Precisamente es algo que tiene mucho que ver con tu caso. Sí que es que puedo tutearte.- Corrigió.-  
-Por supuesto. Después de lo que ya hemos pasado juntos. Nos hemos conocido mejor. - Convino él no sin algo de sorna.- Y veo que eres de confianza.- Añadió ya más en serio.-

 

Su interlocutora sonrió, tomando aquello por un cumplido. El vuelo prosiguió sin incidentes. Al aterrizar en Nueva York Katherine llamó a su prima. Kerria les indicó que fuesen a la sede de su bufete. La reportera pidió un taxi, y esta vez por fortuna solo les cobraron una carrera algo cara. Finalmente llegaban a su destino. Tras identificarse en recepción les señalaron el piso del despacho de la abogada. 

-¿Se puede?- Tocó Kathy a la puerta una vez llegaron.-

 

Una mujer joven, bastante alta y muy guapa, abrió. Con pelo castaño claro recogido en una trenza y unos grandes ojos verdes. Sonrió abrazándose con Katherine y después le estrechó la mano a Enzo en tanto se presentaba.

-Kerria Lorein Malden. Abogada penalista. Un placer…pasen por favor.  
-Enzo Cortés.- Repuso él.- Encantado señorita…

 

Y en tanto entraban y su anfitriona les ofrecía sentarse en sendos sillones de cuero tomando ella misma asiento en otro que se disponía frente a ellos tras de una mesa, Kathy matizó.

-Realmente es señora. Mi prima está casada…  
-Si- admitió ésta riéndose ahora con jovialidad.- Mi esposa me lo recuerda todos los días. Cada vez que me olvido de hacer algo en casa. ¡Es broma! Pero no se preocupe. Eso de señorita me gusta. Una ya va teniendo unos añitos.  
-Es usted muy joven aun.- Declaró Enzo.- Y muy hermosa desde luego.  
-Gracias. - Sonrió la abogada que, adoptando ya un gesto más serio, quiso saber.- Muy bien. Ahora tendré que ponerme al día sobre su caso.  
-Antes de eso permite que te cuente una cosa.- Terció Katherine.- 

 

La periodista le refirió lo sucedido en esa especie de almacén. Kerria escuchó con mucha atención. Cuando su prima concluyó el relato suspiró afirmando.

-Me temo que esto va mucho más allá de un simple juicio de reclamación. Y para mi desgracia sé bien a quienes se está enfrentando usted. Esos mismos trataron de hacer de mi vida y de la de mi pareja y mi familia un infierno. Tengo cuentas personales que saldar con ellos. Lo que me hace todavía más feliz de representarle.  
-Lo malo es que mi economía no es muy boyante.- Le advirtió Enzo con prevención.- Sé que sus honorarios son altos, aunque su prima me comentó…

 

La abogada no le dejó concluir, se limitó a asentir aclarando.

-Pierda cuidado por eso. Cuando acabe con esos tipos el importe de la indemnización que tendrán que abonarle pagará con creces mi minuta. Aunque no le cobraré acorde a mis tarifas habituales, le haré un precio especial. Incluso me gustaría no tener que pedirle que abonase ningún importe. Pero no puede ser, comprenda que trabajo para este bufete. Ellos sí que deben recibir una parte.- Le explicó en lo que parecía un tono algo pesaroso.-  
-Me parece lo justo.- Repuso el joven.- No se disculpe por hacer su trabajo y querer cobrar.  
-Bien, entonces deberíamos comenzar. Si te parece exponle a mi prima tu situación…-Le pidió Katherine.-

 

El chico así lo hizo, esta vez fue más explícito en ciertas cosas, les habló incluso de su pareja. Las dos mujeres escucharon con suma atención, sin interrumpir. Al finalizar Kerria se tomó unos instantes para juntar sus manos pegadas a su rostro casi como rezara. Meditó unos segundos y dijo.

-Si lo he entendido bien. Usted está en ese tratamiento y su pareja es otra mujer.  
-No, yo soy un hombre. –La corrigió de inmediato él.-  
-Lo siento. ¡Perdón! - Se disculpó enseguida la abogada.- Es la costumbre, suelo llevar muchos casos de parejas del mismo sexo…  
-Digamos que ese es el problema que ustedes, los de la comunidad gay, tienen con nosotros.- Replicó el joven con un tinte reprobatorio en su voz.-  
-¿Problema?- Sonrió la abogada mirándole incrédula para añadir.- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué problema?...  
-Verá señorita Malden, el problema está en que, no todos los transexuales son gais, Por mi parte yo mismo no lo soy. Amo a una mujer sí, pero soy un hombre. El hecho de que naciera en un cuerpo que no se corresponde a lo que soy, no implica otra orientación sexual.  
-Comprendo. Lamento mucho haberle ofendido.- Se disculpó de nuevo la mujer.- No volverá a suceder.  
-No se preocupe. A veces lo primero es hacer que la gente sepa de lo que está hablando. Luego las cosas son más sencillas. – Afirmó su interlocutor con tinte conciliador ahora.- Por esto mismo, incluso algunos de los que forman parte de su colectivo, nos han ninguneado. Acusándonos a veces de querer ir por libre. ¡Es que somos libres! También hay transexuales hombres por ejemplo que aman a otros hombres. Esos sí serían homosexuales.  
-Ya. - Asintió Kerria todavía algo apurada.- Le agradezco que me lo haya aclarado, debo conocer absolutamente todo con precisión para representarle de la mejor manera posible. Ahora tendré que consultar la jurisprudencia y las leyes que puedan afectarle de modo directo.  
-Y a mí me gustaría que me concediera una entrevista.- Replicó Katherine que le aclaró.- Sobre su punto de vista de toda esta situación. Si podemos elaborar un buen reportaje a la par que mi prima prepara su caso tendría muchas más posibilidades de concienciar a la población…  
-Me parece una buena idea.- Convino Enzo.- Y por favor, tutéenme si lo desean.  
-Será un placer.- Sonrió Kerria.- Lo mismo digo. Me iré preparando  
-En tal caso nosotros podríamos ir haciendo lo mismo.- Remachó Kathy.-  
\- Pues manos a la obra.- Arengó su prima poniéndose en pie.-

Sus dos visitantes se levantaron también. La abogada les acompañó a la salida del despacho. Antes de despedirse le comentó a la periodista.

-Kathy, pasa por casa, seguro que mis padres y Sam querrán verte. Y así puedes ver también tú a mi hijo.  
-Claro, en cuanto tenga un rato.- Sonrió ella.- También tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano, a Satory y a mis sobrinas las gemelas. Pero lo primero es lo primero, ahora voy con Enzo a hacerle la entrevista.

 

Y los dos se marcharon en tanto Kerria se dispuso a revisar toda esa información, suspirando resignadamente ante la avalancha de papeleo que se le avecinaba.

-Por suerte mucho de eso podré consultarlo on-line desde casa.- Se dijo para animarse.-

 

Recordó entonces lo que le contó Kathy, de cómo su madrina Minako les había ayudado. Sonrió pensando.

-Yo también tengo una madrina estupenda. Y su ayuda me podrá venir muy bien en este caso.

 

Y enseguida trató de comunicarse con ella….

-Solo espero no ser demasiado inoportuna. -Reflexionaba a la par que marcaba su clave.-

 

Ami Mizuno estaba cumplimentando una visita de esas que hacía en su cargo de colaboradora con la Organización Mundial de la Salud. En su calidad de princesa planetaria llevaba todo lo relacionado con las disciplinas médicas, siendo además ella misma doctora en medicina. Escuchó la llamada de su comunicador aunque no pudo atenderla hasta concluir con sus obligaciones. Al fin, sentada en un despacho que tenía en la OMS, fue capaz de responder.

-Hola Kerria, cariño. Dime. ¿Qué sucede? No es habitual que uses el comunicador.  
-Hola madrina, lamento molestarte, sé que estarás ocupada. Es que, verás, necesitaría un poco de ayuda por tu parte…  
-Tú dirás, si puedo hacer algo ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.-  
-Necesitaría que me dieras información.- Le pidió la muchacha en tanto le explicaba.-

 

Ami escuchó el resumen que su ahijada le hizo del caso que iba a llevar. Al término del mismo respondió.

-Veré que puedo hacer. ¿Y dices que Minako también estuvo en eso?...  
-Es lo que Kathy me dijo.- Contestó la joven.-  
\- De acuerdo. En cuanto tenga tiempo nos veremos.- Afirmó la princesa.- Ahora tengo que dejarte, cielo. Un saludo a tus padres, a Samantha y al pequeño Brian.  
-De tu parte madrina. Adiós y gracias. - Se despidió la chica cortando la comunicación.- 

 

Entre tanto Katherine y Enzo habían ido al hotel que el joven pudo reservar. No era de cinco estrellas precisamente pero no estaba del todo mal. Tras subir a la habitación y sentarse en una silla ella y sobre la cama él, comenzó la entrevista. La reportera llevaba su tablet y al hilo de sus preguntas anotaba.

-La primera pregunta es la más obvia, pero, para las personas que no lo sepan o no estén familiarizadas con el término ¿Podrías decirme qué es una persona transgénero?  
-Una persona transgénero es una persona, valga la redundancia, que no está conforme con el sexo que le asignaron al nacer basándose en sus genitales, ya que los genitales no te hacen ser hombre o mujer, sino tu cerebro. Si tu cerebro es masculino, por muy cuerpo femenino que tengas, eres un hombre. Y viceversa. Pero por desgracia, normalmente, siempre se ha asignado el sexo hombre o mujer basándose meramente en los genitales.  
-¿Es lo mismo entonces un transgénero que un transexual?  
-No del todo. Un transgénero no tiene necesidad de operarse para cambiar, o al menos no lo precisa para sentirse más acorde con su verdadera identidad. Por el contrario, un transexual, si desea operarse para llevar a cabo una plena identificación con su sentir y su cuerpo. Éste último sería mi caso.- Aclaró el joven que remachó.- Y hay otros, quienes desgraciadamente, detestan el cuerpo en el que están. Como si de una prisión se tratara. ¿Ha oído usted esa expresión del cuerpo cárcel del Alma?  
-Pues no.- Confesó Katherine inquiriendo con curiosidad.- ¿Qué significa?  
-Es de Santa Teresa de Jesús.- Le informó su interlocutor.- Ella escribía aquello del “muero porque no muero, vivo sin vivir en mí”, aludiendo a su deseo de reunirse con Dios abandonando su cuerpo mortal. Algunos de los miembros de mi colectivo compartirían esa expresión. Sin embargo no tienen miras tan elevadas.- Y el chico sonrió de modo entre sarcástico y algo consternado para agregar.- Solo desean poder mirarse a sí mismos sin odio y sin sufrimiento. Reconocerse en el reflejo que les contempla, para poder ser felices. Pienso que no es pedir demasiado, ¿no crees?...

 

Katherine guardó unos instantes de reflexivo silencio. Aquellas palabras la habían impresionado y aunque por otras razones, sabía bien lo que era mirarse al espejo y odiarse a sí misma en ocasiones. Aunque enseguida impuso su profesionalidad y reanudó sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hace falta para que una persona con disforia, al menos en tu caso, pueda llevar a cabo su cambio? ¿Qué reivindicáis de los políticos y de las leyes para que esto sea posible? Me refiero en materia de educación, sanidad, etc.  
-Que haya más profesionales cualificados, que las operaciones mejoren, ya que en el caso de las chicas transexuales su operación, ambas, tanto la de senos como la vaginoplastia, son sencillas, pero la faloplastia es bastante compleja y difícil, a la par que costosa. Estaría bien que entrase por la seguridad social o al menos que no fuese tan cara, y que su resultado fuese lo más natural posible. 

 

Katherine asintió tomando notas de aquello en su tablet, a la par que grababa el sonido. Su interlocutor prosiguió explicando.

-Lo que pido al respecto a los políticos que lleven a cabo una reforma completa sobre la Ley integral de Transexualidad, por ejemplo, sé que en España tienen una que es del 2007, aquí en EEUU creo que se ha aprobado una ley sobre transexualidad en California y Nueva Jersey, no sé si en más sitios.  
-¿Y esa reforma debería incluir?- Quiso saber la periodista.-  
-Que incluya no tener que estar dos años en hormonación y tratamiento para el cambio de nombre y demás documentos personales. También queremos que incluya una perfecta formación de profesionales para el tema de las operaciones, ya que son demasiado complejas y si se produce el más mínimo error, en muchos casos ese error es ya irreversible.  
-Quizás la educación sería algo fundamental, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Kathy.-  
-En materia de educación se debería de poner una asignatura sobre el tema, o hablar sobre ello, para que se empiece a tratar desde el principio como algo natural. Normalizar el tema de la transexualidad para así erradicar el bullying en las escuelas y así evitar que en un futuro también se lleve a cabo un acoso laboral o simplemente en la calle.  
-¿Qué visión, al menos en tu opinión, tiene la sociedad de tu colectivo? Si es que podemos llamarlo así…  
\- La visión que tiene la sociedad sobre mi colectivo es de vicio, de prostitución en muchos casos. A las chicas transexuales las meten en el mismo saco que la prostitución, debido a que muchas de ellas, debido a que su cambio a veces no es tan efectivo. Ya que es más fácil eliminar estrógenos a base de testosterona que al revés, muchas de ellas se ven abocadas al mundo de la prostitución para poder vivir, porque no las quieren en muchos trabajos. En nuestro caso, los chicos transexuales, somos invisibles. Es decir, nuestro cambio, a lo largo del tiempo es más notorio, llegando a un resultado perfecto en el cual nadie diría que nacimos mujeres. Esto hablando del aspecto claro, ya que los genitales no varían y son muy pocos los que se operan debido a el nefasto resultado que en un alto porcentaje sucede. Pero cuando alguien descubre como nacimos, nos tratan muchas veces como monos de circo, como seres de otro planeta, como marginados sociales. Por eso muchos de ellos prefieren, simplemente, no reconocerlo nunca e inventarse un pasado que jamás ocurrió.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, le parecía tremendo escuchar todo aquello. Esa pobre gente tenía desde luego mucho por lo que luchar. Lo que para otras personas ni tan siquiera se presuponía. Tras unos segundos para asimilar toda esa información, le ofreció a su entrevistado.

-¿Alguna cosa más que quisieras poner de manifiesto?  
-Me gustaría manifestar que no por el simple hecho de tener unos genitales u otros somos distintos. A mí, personalmente, me gusta pensar que soy diferente en algunos aspectos pero para bien. Es decir, yo he vivido muchos años como “mujer” (lo resalto así porque nunca lo fui cien por cien), he estado con ellas, las he escuchado, me han visto como igual, etc, y se cómo piensan en muchos aspectos, lo que quieren, lo que buscan. He sido como un hombre infiltrado en territorio “vedado”, me he sentido un espía, ja, ja.- Se rio sin poderlo evitar, añadiendo ya más serio.- Por eso las entiendo en muchos aspectos, porque ya no es solo escucharlas sino también pasar por lo mismo que ellas, y hubo una época en que pasé por todo eso, hasta los dichosos cambios hormonales. No somos bichos raros, solamente tuvimos la desgracia de nacer en un cuerpo, con unos genitales que no nos correspondían. Pero somos tan válidos como cualquiera y yo, cuando nos menosprecian o infravaloran por haber nacido de una forma u otra, o incluso cuando nos dicen que si somos así (si nos hormonamos) es porque queremos, porque podríamos quedarnos en nuestra forma “original” y no complicarnos la vida. Cuando no entienden que la complicación la tenemos desde nuestro nacimiento, que nosotros no elegimos nacer así y que nuestra vida es complicada por ese motivo, pero aun así lo prefiero a seguir siendo algo que no soy.

 

Y tras unos instantes más en los que Katherine dedicó una respetuosa mirada a su entrevistado la joven sonrió apagando la tablet.

-Muchas gracias, eso es todo por ahora. Creo que es un mensaje muy importante y me ocuparé de que sea recibido por la sociedad.  
-Gracias a ti.- Sonrió Enzo que añadió.- Bueno, ¿Ahora que tienes que hacer?  
-Debo ir a ver a la familia Smith.- Suspiró la muchacha.-   
-Será muy duro.- Afirmó solidariamente su interlocutor.-  
-Muchas veces mi trabajo es así. La gente piensa que es solo glamour y salir guapa ante las cámaras o cantar algo. Pero desconoce la parte más dura y difícil.- Afirmó ella sentenciando con pesar.- Puedo imaginar cómo estarán los padres de esa pobre chica. Lo último que desearán ahora es que una extraña vaya a remover su dolor.

 

Enzo la miró con simpatía y solo pudo responder, posando una mano sobre las de ella.

-Seguro que esas personas, por muy afectadas que estén, agradecerán que alguien vaya y les escuche contar su historia. Como antes te dije. Evitar el Bullying es muy importante. Y esto creará conciencia en la sociedad. Haces una importante labor.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió débilmente la chica.-  
-No, no hay de qué.- Afirmó Enzo, confesando.- Y debo admitir que si hace unos meses me hubiesen preguntado por ti quizás habría pensado lo mismo que otra mucha gente. Incluso cuando os veía cantar a ti y a tus primas me reía a veces. Pensaba, ¡éstas niñas monas, no cantan mal pero no creo que sepan hacer otra cosa!

 

Para su sorpresa la propia Katherine se rio también asintiendo para, a su vez, reconocer.

-En muchas ocasiones hasta nosotras mismas pensábamos así. Pero siempre quisimos superarnos. Sobre todo por nuestras madres y nuestras madrinas. Ellas son maravillosas y nos gustaría seguir su ejemplo.  
-Estarán muy orgullosas de vosotras. No tengo ninguna duda. Viéndoos a ti y a tu prima Kerria no es para menos.  
-Y mi amiga Amatista es científica, vive y trabaja en Bios, está casada con mi primo Leval, el hermano de Kerria. Mi prima Idina, también vive allí y es maestra de infantil.  
-Sois buenas personas. Eso es lo principal.- Aseveró su interlocutor.- No cambiéis nunca.

 

Su contertulia sonrió agradecida y se despidió. Tal y como dijo Kathy se dispuso a viajar hasta el domicilio de aquella familia que perdió a su hija. Por su parte Kerria, se reunió con su madrina Ami que iba vestida con una discreta blusa y pantalón, cubiertos en parte por su bata blanca de doctora. Dado que se habían citado en un hospital donde ella solía ir a pasar algunas consultas.

-Verás, le explicó la princesa, ahora en su papel de doctora. La disforia de género es un término técnico con el que se designa a las personas que creen o les parece que tienen una contradicción entre su identidad de género en contraposición al sexo anatómico. (Wikipedia)  
-Ya, es como me explicó Enzo, les da la impresión de estar en un cuerpo que no es el suyo.- Comentó la abogada.-  
-No es exactamente eso. Su cuerpo es el suyo pero no ha evolucionado hacia el sexo que les correspondería.- Matizó Ami, para añadir. -En el DSM V, publicado por la Asociación Psiquiátrica Americana, está definida como disforia de género y no como trastorno de identidad de género. (Wikipedia)  
-Pero no es ningún trastorno mental.- Afirmó Kerria.-  
-No, no lo es. Aunque he de recordarte que hasta hace bien poco también a la homosexualidad se la consideraba una enfermedad. –Le comentó su madrina.- Y todavía hay muchos que lo creen así por desgracia.  
-Sobre todo esos neoreligiosos. ¡Me hacen gracia! - Suspiró Kerria afirmando no sin sarcasmo.- Los que dicen que la homosexualidad no es natural se creen un libro donde una serpiente habla, la gente vuelve de entre los muertos, un hombre camina sobre el agua y una virgen tiene un bebé.  
-Si lo consideras despacio. Tampoco esas cosas son ya imposibles. Para los que escribieron eso hace miles de años, serían mágicas. Pero hoy son una realidad a tenor de los avances de la ciencia.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Eso hizo meditar a Kerria, incluso sonrió. Enseguida tomó de las manos a su madrina que la miraba atónita, más cuando la joven exclamó.

-¡Eso es! Eres un genio… Ya me lo decían mis padres. Eres la mujer más inteligente del mundo.  
-¿Yo?- Repuso Ami sin comprender.- ¿Pero que he dicho?..  
-Es eso mismo. Lo que me acabas de responder.- Comentó la abogada.- Es la mejor táctica posible. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Mi padre me contó cómo fue devuelto a la vida junto con sus amigos por un dragón enorme que parecía una serpiente gigantesca. Cualquiera de ellos puede flotar andando sobre el agua y hasta volar. Y con la fecundación in vitro una mujer, siendo técnicamente virgen, podría quedarse embarazada. Yo misma pude haber elegido ser madre de ese modo cuando hablé con Brian.- Guardó un instante de silencio y ahora musitó algo más quedamente.- Aunque preferí el método tradicional con él, se lo debía.  
-Creo entender ya por dónde vas, cariño.- Sonrió animosamente su madrina.- Si todo eso es posible, siendo tan sobrenatural en apariencia…  
-¿Por qué negarle a alguien la posibilidad de adaptar su cuerpo a su sentir?- Completó Kerria.- Y si buscamos en ese mismo libro, nos daremos cuenta de que los propios ángeles no tienen sexo definido… Todo esto nos vendría muy bien para contratacar cualquier tipo de argumento religioso que pudieran utilizar.- Sentenció con evidente satisfacción para agregar.- Ahora necesito que me des algún tipo de valoración clínica. Certezas médicas que avalen nuestra postura.  
-Para empezar, la disforia de género es el término con el que en 1973 el médico John Money, y a partir de ahí la psiquiatría, designan lo que en 1953 el médico Harry Benjamín había llamado transexualidad.- Comentó Ami (Wikipedia).- Como ya antes hemos comentado, es una condición de la mente, no un trastorno mental. Y existe un tratamiento que debe de ser multidisciplinario.  
-Por ejemplo, Enzo mencionó algo de testosterona.- Dijo Kerria.-  
-Sí, es el tratamiento hormonal.- Le explicó su madrina alegando.- Es mucho más efectivo por ejemplo en adolescentes que todavía no hayan desarrollado sus características sexuales secundarias. En el caso de tu cliente es un paso de hembra a macho. Dicho sin ningún tipo de connotación peyorativa. Con términos clínicos.- Se apresuró a aclarar Ami.-  
-Ya, aunque quizás eso ante un tribunal no iba a sonar demasiado bien.- Se sonrió algo apuradamente su ahijada.-  
-Bueno, puedes decir de mujer a hombre y sería correcto.- Matizó su interlocutora.- Mira, aquí tienes los datos… 

 

Le mostró una página de internet. Treatment of gender dysphoria. Para indicarla en tanto se abría ese enlace.

-Aquí puedes hacerte una idea. Aunque sea una breve explicación…  
-Si.- Afirmó la joven leyendo aquello.- Es de www.news-medical.net. Entonces, acorde con lo que dice, para un paso de mujer a hombre…testosterona cypionate 200miligramos IM cada dos semanas.  
-Es la hormona masculina por excelencia.- Explicó Ami.-  
-¡Sí!- se rio su ahijada refiriendo.- Mamá siempre le dice eso a papá. ¡Que está muy subido de testosterona, como todos los de su familia!  
-Teniendo en cuenta que proviene de los saiyajins, ¡no me extraña nada!- Rio a su vez su interlocutora, que recordaba aquello desde hacía años.-  
-Según esto conduce a la reducción en el tamaño de la mama, cese de la menstruación, aumento del impulso sexual y desarrollo muscular, aumento del vello corporal y facial, Clítoris agrandado.- Leyó Kerria que preguntó.- ¿Y este tratamiento depende del seguro?  
-Eso sí, lo que quizás es más complejo es la operación.- Le comentó su madrina según indicaba aquella página...- Cirugía de confirmación de género en ftm ( female to male, es decir de mujer a hombre) incluye retirar el útero, trompas de Falopio y los ovarios, que eso se le conoce como histerectomía, y la construcción de un pene utilizando una faloplastia o una metaidoplastia. Se realiza una faloplastia utilizando tejido vaginal y piel de antebrazo para crear un pene. Una metadoiplastia involucra la creación de un pene de clítoris que se ha ampliado a través de la terapia hormonal. También se incluye la mastectomía, que se trataría de retirar el tejido mamario del pecho para darle una apariencia lo más masculina posible.

 

A medida que escuchaba aquello la abogada no podía evitar poner alguna expresión de cierto repelús. Finalmente pudo suspirar admitiendo.

-Y yo que pensé que lo mío al salir del armario fue difícil…  
-Lo tuyo y lo de Sam fue difícil, como para otros muchos miembros del colectivo gay. Pero vosotros os sentís con naturalidad en vuestro propio cuerpo. Ese es un factor que hace que para estas personas sea todavía mucho más complicado.- Declaró Ami.-  
-¿Tiene complicaciones de post operatorio?- Se interesó la joven.-  
-Bueno, normalmente no en el estricto sentido médico clínico. Aunque depende mucho de la habilidad con que esas operaciones se hagan. - Le respondió su contertulia, añadiendo, eso sí.- Pero el miedo, a veces el estrés a no ser aceptado en la sociedad…  
-Pero están protegidos de la discriminación por ley.- Argumentó Kerria.-

 

Su madrina asintió despacio aunque pese a ello pudo objetar.

-Cariño, tú mejor que yo sabes que una cosa son las leyes y otra como se aplican.  
-Sí, eso es verdad.- Admitió la joven no sin consternación.-  
-Y algo muy importante es el apoyo psicológico. Deberías tenerlo muy en cuenta.- La aconsejó Ami.-  
-Lo haré.- Aseveró la abogada que ya estaba tomando cuantiosas anotaciones.- Tengo que ponerme al día con las leyes relativas a este caso. Pero tú me has ayudado muchísimo. Gracias, madrina.- Sonrió reconocida.-  
-No hay de qué, cielo.- Repuso su contertulia que, posando una mano sobre las de la chica, añadió.- Se me hace tarde, tengo que hacer mi ronda ya.  
-Siempre he pensado que eras increíble. Y ahora además de tener tantas responsabilidades sigues ejerciendo como médico.- Comentó la admirada Kerria.-  
-Ser médico es una vocación. Me hace muy feliz ser capaz de ayudar a las personas de forma directa y cara a cara. No solamente con planes de investigación o campañas. – Comentó su contertulia que pasó a despedirse en tanto se levantaba de su silla.- Bueno, debo dejarte ya. Saluda a tus padres y a Sam… y al pequeño Brian, claro, tengo muchas ganas de ir a verle.  
-Cuando quieras.- Afirmó su ahijada que, tras darla un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, se despidió a su vez.- De vuelta al despacho.- Se dijo en tanto se marchaba.- Hay mucho por hacer…

 

Por su parte Katherine tuvo un cometido bastante menos agradable. Viajó un par de horas en coche para tratar de entrevistar a la familia de la fallecida. En un principio los destrozados padres no querían hablar con nadie. Llamó a la puerta y quiso identificarse. No hubo réplica. Al fin la madre, al reconocer a la reportera, abrió tímidamente la puerta de su casa y tras la rendija musitó.

-¿Es usted la periodista que hace reportajes denunciando los abusos?  
-Sí, soy yo, señora. Me llamo Katherine O’ Brian.- Repuso ella con voz suave y respetuosa.-  
-Aguarde un momento, por favor.- Le pidió esa mujer cerrando de nuevo.-

 

La joven esperó, creyó escuchar voces dentro, como si alguien estuviera discutiendo. Al poco rato estas cesaron. Finalmente fue un hombre de mediana edad, barba de tres días y ojeras, el que la abrió.

-Pase usted.-Dijo lacónicamente.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Musitó ella siguiendo a ese hombre al interior.-

 

La casa apenas si estaba en penumbra. Ese individuo subió algo la persiana. La mujer que antes la había abierto, estaba sentada en un sofá de color crema, con su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y los ojos bastante hinchados y enrojecidos. Apenas si pudo decir, con un tembloroso tono de voz.

-No nos gustan los curiosos. Desde que esto pasó, mucha gente se acercaba a las ventanas.  
-¿Le apetece tomar algo? - Quiso saber su anfitrión.-   
-No, muchas gracias. - Repuso Kathy con tono suave.-  
-Usted dirá.- Suspiró aquel hombre.-  
-Ante todo les acompaño en el sentimiento.- Pudo decir amablemente la reportera.- Comprendo que las circunstancias son muy duras para ustedes.  
-Gracias.- Musitó su anfitrión añadiendo.- Ni nos hemos presentado. Soy John Smith, ella es mi esposa Mandy.  
-Encantada de conocerles.- Declaró Katherine.-

 

Les ofreció una mano que ese matrimonio estrechó. Apenas si pudo despegar los labios cuando la mujer sollozó tratando de hablar.

-Es la peor cosa que te puede ocurrir en la vida. ¡Perder a una hija así!…

 

Tal y como le confesase a Enzo en ocasiones como esta Katherine maldecía su trabajo. Era muy difícil tratar de mantenerse impermeable ante ese sufrimiento y ser capaz de preguntar. Intentó hacerlo con el tono más suave y amable que pudo.

-¿Desde cuándo su hija se sintió como tal? Quiero decir, una chica.  
-Podría usted decir que casi desde que tuvo uso de razón. Y no es que no le gustasen los deportes.- Musitó su padre añadiendo no sin orgullo.- ¿Sabe? Hay personas que se creen que por el mero hecho de ser varón te gusta el deporte y si eres una mujer, no tanto. Pero Karen era una apasionada…

 

El hombre se levantó y tomó una fotografía que mostró a la periodista. Ahí estaba su hija, quizás con diez años, pelo corto. Iba vestida con un uniforme de béisbol, una gorra y un bate sobre el hombro, posando sonriente en un terreno de juego.

-Le gustaba mucho jugar. Íbamos muchas veces al campo y le lanzaba la pelota.- Pudo gemir el pobre hombre antes de romper a llorar.- ¡Lo siento! - Fue capaz de balbucear levantándose de inmediato para salir de allí.-

 

Kathy le observó dominada por el pesar y la compasión. Ella misma tenía los ojos húmedos y apretaba los labios en un denodado intento por controlarse…

-No ha podido superarlo, nunca lo hará.- Sentenció Mandy con tono abatido.- Para mí es otro infierno, pero ya he llorado todo lo que podía. Solo le pido que haga saber al mundo lo maravillosa que era mi hija y lo que sufrió. Para que no se vuelva a repetir.  
-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Se lo prometo.- Repuso la emocionada Kathy.-

 

La mujer entonces le contó algunos episodios de la niñez y temprana adolescencia de su hija.

-Cuando creció, se dio cada vez más cuenta de que sentía como una chica. Y se encontraba atrapada en su cuerpo. Aunque siempre decía que no era ella, sino los que la despreciaban, los que vivían encerrados en sus propios prejuicios. Una de sus canciones favoritas era ésta.- Declaró, levantándose para conectar una cadena de música en la que se escuchó.-

 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Esto no es suficiente 

Estoy una gran mierda,   
me siento totalmente perdida   
Si pido ayuda es sólo porque   
Estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos   
¿Alguna vez podría haber creído en una sorpresa tan perfecta? 

Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome como paso   
mantengo cerrados mis ojos pero no puedo aparte  
Quiero volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tú y yo   
Sin nadie más, y así podamos ser libres. 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Esto no es suficiente 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo 

Y estoy tan confundida,  
sintiéndome arrinconada y apresurada   
Ellos dicen es mi culpa pero la amo tanto   
Quiere volar con ella lejos donde el sol y la lluvia   
Caigan sobre mi rostro,   
limpiándome de toda culpa. 

Cuando ellos se detienen y me miran fijamente   
no me preocupan   
porque siento por ella lo que ella siente por mi   
puedo tratar de fingir, puedo tratar de olvidar   
Pero esto me vuelve loca, cuando sale de mi mente. 

 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Esto no es suficiente 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo 

Madre mírame.   
¿Dime qué es lo que ves?   
Sí, he perdido la cabeza.

Papá mírame.   
¿Alguna vez podré ser libre?   
¿Acaso he cruzado la línea? 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente 

Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Corren por mi mente   
Corren por mi mente   
Todas las cosas que ella dijo   
Esto no es suficiente

 

(tAtu All the things she said crédito al autor)

 

Katherine guardó silencio hasta que la canción acabó. Juraría haberla oído antes. Era de hacía unos veinte años quizás. Pudiera ser que un poco más. 

-Lo comprendo.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-No sé si puede hacerlo.- Repuso esa mujer.- ¿Sabe usted lo que es tener en tu vida a alguien que quieres con toda tu alma pero que es distinto? ¿Qué no es aceptado? ¿Del que se burlan? ¿Y qué tiene que esconder su verdadera naturaleza muchas veces por miedo a eso?... Mi hija fue valiente. Se hartó de esconderse. Y mire a lo que la ha llevado…-Sentenció con amargura y dolor.-

 

La reportera no se atrevió a replicar. ¡Si esa mujer supiera su propia historia familiar! Simplemente negó con la cabeza despacio, dejando que su interlocutora hablase.

-No solo le gustaba el béisbol. Quería ser artista. Le gustaba cantar. Siendo usted famosa eso si lo entenderá.  
-Yo también he sido cantante.- Se permitió terciar Kathy ahora.-  
-Si.- Sonrió débilmente la mujer.- Al verla la reconocí. Además de ser famosa por sus programas. Me sonaba de algo más. Por eso convencí a mi esposo de que abriéramos. Karen tenía un poster en el que salían usted y otras chicas. No recuerdo exactamente el nombre. Las…  
-Justices. - Completó una llorosa Katherine.- Éramos mis primas, una amiga, mi primo y yo. ¿Sabe? Mi primo también murió. Luchando por aquello en lo que creía. Por eso puedo intentar comprenderles a ustedes. Les prometo que esto será un reportaje digno de la memoria de su hija. Y que no me detendré hasta que la gente se conciencie.  
-La creo.- Musitó su interlocutora.- Lo veo en sus ojos…

 

Y esa mujer la miró agradecida en tanto la periodista la aferraba la mano. Tras una hora más en la que Mandy le contó cosas sobre su difunta hija, Kathy se despidió, agradeciendo de nuevo la amabilidad de esas gentes. Aunque el derrumbado esposo no volvió al salón. Al salir de allí la joven no pudo evitarlo y lloró. Después quiso de inmediato ir a darles un abrazo a sus familiares. Empezando por su hermano, y sus sobrinas. Estaban ahora viviendo en Nueva York. A pocos kilómetros…

 

Sin embargo no sabía que era observada. Desde la lejanía, con unos prismáticos un coche le seguía la pista. Dos tipos trajeados. Uno que observaba con los binoculares comentó.

-La periodista ya se va…  
-Supongo que habrá estado entrevistando a los padres de esa chica que se suicidó.- Replicó el otro con tinte indiferente para sentenciar.- Eso no debe preocuparnos. Incluso es mejor que se centre en hacer un reportaje sobre ello.  
-Si. - Quizás no haya encontrado a nuestro sujeto lo bastante interesante.- Declaró el otro tipo.-  
-Por el momento no la perderemos de vista.- Aseveró el otro.-

 

Y el coche arrancó siguiendo a su objetivo. Por su parte Enzo estaba en su habitación, Telefoneó a su pareja… la echaba de menos. Aunque sabía que no era muy recomendable que estuvieran juntos. Por mor de la seguridad.

-Si cariño. Si yo también te quiero…si, sabes que tenemos que tomar precauciones. ¡Ojalá que no fuese necesario! No, no te preocupes. Sí, ella ha aceptado. Las dos son formidables. No, ¡ja, ja! No temas. A una le gustan las mujeres y está comprometida. La otra… ¡Sabes que solo te quiero a ti, tonta!.. Bueno. Un beso… Espero que podamos vernos muy pronto.

 

Y colgó, aquello de pasar tanto tiempo sin la compañía de la persona a la que amaba era una tortura, pero debía sacrificarse. Al menos ahora su moral estaba alta. Con esas dos mujeres tan intrépidas contaba con muchas posibilidades de éxito. Porque si sus enemigos eran poderosos e influyentes estas chicas no lo eran menos.

-Solo me resta confiar en ellas.- Se dijo tumbándose en la cama con las manos tras la nuca y mirando hacia el techo, donde se perfilaban los reflejos de las luces callejeras.-

 

Por su parte Kerria seguía investigando para hacerse con un buen apoyo legal. Tenía que consultar infinidad de documentos. Había vuelto al fin a casa. Enseguida el pequeño Brian salió a recibirla.

-¡Mami Ky!- La decía muy contento.-  
-Tesoro.- Sonrió ampliamente la joven levantándole en brazos, pese a que llegaba cansadísima.- ¿Qué tal estás?...  
-Mami Sam y yo hemos pintado.- Le contó lleno de entusiasmo.-  
-Ahora me enseñas los dibujos, ¿vale cielo? Primero mamá se va a cambiar de ropa.

 

El crío pareció un poco decepcionado, por suerte enseguida llegó su abuela que, de modo risueño, le propuso.

-Mientras tanto me los enseñas a mí. ¿Eh cariño?...

 

Kerria sonrió aliviada, agradeciendo a su madre la pausa. De hecho aprovechó para darse un baño relajante. Entre Sam, Roy y Bertie se ocuparían bien de entretener a Brian.

-Y lo malo.- Pensaba en tanto se sumergía en el agua llena de espuma.- Es que después de cenar me tocará seguir con esto…Debo investigar a fondo.

 

Y su cabeza ya estaba llena de leyes, enmiendas, posibles precedentes legales que sentasen jurisprudencia, sentencias del supremo, etc…

-Necesito desconectar un poco, un poquito solo.- Murmuraba medio dormida en medio de la espuma, cerrando los ojos. -

 

Se despertó a los veinte minutos. Se había quedado dormida. Al menos pudo salir de la bañera, ponerse el camisón y la bata y tras alabar los dibujos de su hijo, cenar un poco. Enseguida acostaron a Brian y ya entre adultos, pudieron charlar sobre el tema en la sobremesa tras la cena.

-Entonces, ¿lo ves complicado, hija?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-En principio, dada la naturaleza de la demanda, no tendría por qué serlo. A mi cliente le asisten sus derechos constitucionales y tiene una hoja de servicios en el ejército que amerita su petición. Incluso hay precedentes de militares en situaciones muy similares.- Respondió al hilo de lo que llevaba investigado.-  
\- Pues eso es bueno.- Sonrió Samantha.-   
-Sí, eso lo es. Además, la madrina Ami estuvo conmigo hoy y me puso al día de muchas cosas en el aspecto médico. –Les contó.- Os envía muchos besos a todos. Lo mismo que Kathy. Que estaba investigando por su cuenta.  
-Seguro que lo harás muy bien. Con semejantes ayudantes.- Afirmó Bertie.-   
-Sin embargo. Me preocupa que quienes ya sabéis, estén detrás de esto.- Dijo la joven ahora con más inquietud.-  
-Sí, ¡esos desgraciados! - Masculló Roy.- Parece que se empeñen en tener que destruir las vidas de cuantas personas decentes puedan.  
-Teniendo en cuenta que mi cliente ha servido en inteligencia militar y que, por lo que Kathy me dijo, sabía de nuestra relación con las princesas planetarias…-Comentó Kerria.-  
-Ya.- Convino su madre casi para completar la frase.- La pregunta es. ¿Cuánto más sabrá sobre nosotros o sobre otros temas sensibles de la seguridad mundial?...  
-Y pudiera ser que esos tipos deseen que no difunda sus conocimientos.- Afirmó Sam que también esbozó un semblante preocupado ahora.-  
-O puede que quieran precisamente que lo haga.- Añadió una reflexiva Bertie.- Para ponernos en evidencia ante todos.

 

Eso hizo que todos guardasen un preocupado silencio. Entonces Kerria comentó.

-No sé. Quizás Leval pueda orientarme en eso. Siendo militar…  
-Para eso es mejor que hables con tu primo Mazoui, el hermano de Kathy.- Le recomendó Roy.- Está más metido en esas cosas. Tu hermano desde Bios poca cosa podrá decirte.

 

La joven asintió, esa era una buena sugerencia. Llamaría a Kathy y le pediría que hablase con su hermano en cuanto le viera. No tardó en enviarla un WhatsApp…

 

Su prima enseguida vio la notificación. Justo entonces llegaba a casa de su hermano y su cuñada. En cuanto llamó, una joven algo más baja que ella, con gafitas redondas y pelo rubio abrió. Junto a ella dos niñas pequeñas idénticas que observaban a la recién llegada con los ojos muy abiertos aunque los de una eran pupilas en tono más azulado y los de la otra verdoso.

-¡Satory! ¡Lush, Mina!- Exclamó Katherine abrazándose a su cuñada.-  
-¡Cuánto me alegra verte por aquí! – Replicó su anfitriona haciéndola pasar.-

 

La reportera no perdió ocasión de tomar en brazos a ambas crías y darlas alternativamente besos. Las niñas se reían divertidas. 

-Tita Kathy.- Dijo una de ellas, de nombre Alusa.-  
-Hola tita.- Añadió la otra, llamada Minara.-  
-¡A veces no las distingo!- Se rio Kathy dejándolas por fin en el suelo.-  
-Si.- sonrió su cuñada.- En ocasiones hasta a mí me cuesta trabajo.  
-¿No está Mazzy?- Quiso saber la reportera.-  
-Está en la base, de servicio todavía.- Le comentó su interlocutora que mirando a su cuñada enseguida inquirió.- ¿En qué nuevo reportaje del siglo andas metida?...

 

Aunque se sorprendió de ver el gesto entristecido de Katherine, quién no tardó en suspirar para decir con tintes consternados.

-Acabo de venir de entrevistar a los padres de esa chica. La que se ha suicidado…  
-¡Oh!, lo lamento.- Declaró Satory.- Pobrecilla, lo escuché en las noticias. Ha tenido que ser muy duro, ¿verdad?

 

Su cuñada asintió deprisa, no quería recordar aquello para no llorar delante de las crías. Por suerte éstas ya la estaban distrayendo, llamándola para que jugase con ellas. Katherine lo hizo con gusto. Tras volcar unos bloques de construcciones levantaban algunas torres que las niñas derribaban riéndose en tanto lo hacían.

-Quédate a cenar.- La invitó Satory con una sonrisa afable, añadiendo.- Te vemos muy pocas veces.  
-Estaré encantada. Muchas gracias.- Repuso de modo jovial ahora su interlocutora.-

 

Aunque primero dieron a las niñas su cena. Algo de jamón de york con verduras. Y de postre una compota de manzana que la misma Satory hacía. Kathy tomó sobre sus rodillas a Minara para darle un poco de esta última en tanto Alusa era sostenida por su madre. La periodista, mientras terminaba de hacer cenar a la cría, comentó divertida.

-Es algo que nunca comprenderé. Con el dinero que tenéis y no deseáis servicio.  
-Bueno, me gusta atender a las niñas yo misma.- Replicó Satory que añadió con voz queda.- Sabes que, cuando volví de la muerte, poco menos que todo cambió para mí. He aprendido a valorar lo que de veras importa. Y no es el dinero ni el trabajo. En mi caso es la familia. Ver más a mi padre, a mi marido o a mis hijas. Y además, sabes que nos gusta preservar la intimidad…

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Podía comprender aquello perfectamente. Estaban charlando sobre eso cuando oyeron la puerta del exterior abrirse. Enseguida Kathy escuchó la familiar voz de su hermano.

-Satory, niñas. Ya estoy en casa.- Anunció con desenfado.-

Cuando el joven entró en la cocina se sonrió al ver a su hermana y al resto de su familia. Kathy dejó a Minara en una sillita y abrazó al recién llegado.

-Mazzy. ¡Me alegra verte por fin!  
-Eso digo yo.- Repuso jovialmente el chico.- Ya era hora de que aparecieras…

 

Al instante besó a su esposa y tomó en brazos a ambas niñas para hacer lo propio. Alusa casi le mancha la chaqueta militar que llevaba.

-Parece que tu hija quiere condecorarte con una medalla más.- Se rio Satory.-  
-Pues lamentaré decepcionarla. Es mi guerrera de faena diaria.- Se sonrió el avezado padre logrando por poco evitar el manchurrón.-

 

Una vez dejaron a las crías en el suelo, su madre las tomó de la mano. Se despidieron de su tía que se arrodilló solo para ser besada en ambas mejillas por ese par de ciclones con patas. Tras reírse divertida las saludó con la mano en tanto Satory las llevaba a acostar. Una vez a solas su hermano la invitó a sentarse en el sofá del salón y le comentó.

-De veras, me alegra mucho verte, Kathy. Ha pasado ya algún tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien…muchas gracias.- Fue capaz de replicar, sin enfrentar del todo la mirada a la de su interlocutor.- No me puedo quejar.

 

Ella sabía de sobra lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer solamente con mirarla. Podría adentrarse casi en sus pensamientos y eso le daba miedo. Tampoco estaba siendo sincera con él. El viejo problema que ella tenía persistía. Quizás más controlado, pero tras la ayuda inestimable que él la prestó, unida a la de su madrina Minako, prometió no recaer. Desgraciadamente no pudo cumplirlo. Aunque se esforzó por sonar natural y sonriendo preguntó a su vez.

-¿Y tú qué tal? Muchas conspiraciones en el horizonte…  
-Sabes que no podría decírtelo aunque las hubiera.- Se sonrió Mazoui que ya más serio afirmó mirándola ahora sí a los ojos.- Pero creo que hay algo que no me cuentas. Te noto preocupada.

 

Por fortuna la joven esperaba aquello y en esta ocasión tenía la respuesta preparada.

-He venido de entrevistar…-y le refirió lo mismo que había contado antes a Satory.-

Su hermano no dijo nada durante unos instantes, luego suspiró. Asintiendo despacio. Finalmente declaró.

-¡Pobre criatura! La entiendo demasiado bien. Es duro ser diferente. Mucho.  
-Sí, lo es.- Convino la muchacha quién quiso entonces variar de tema, aunque al hilo de su reportaje y aseverar.- Pero no he venido hasta aquí para contarte eso…Hay más…en relación a lo que estoy investigando. Bueno, en realidad somos la prima Kerria y yo las que estamos en ello.

 

Ahora sí que Mazoui entornó los ojos. Eso le parecía bastante raro a la par que interesante. Su hermana le fue contando lo sucedido desde que Enzo la contactara.

-Y dices que ese tipo pertenece a la inteligencia militar.  
-Si, al ejército de EE.UU. - Precisó la muchacha.-  
-Pero el ejército norteamericano no es el mismo que el UNISON, ni depende de la ONU.- Objetó él.- ¿Por qué crees que yo podría ayudarte?  
-Ahora eres tú quien no me cuenta todo.- Sonrió la muchacha.- ¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer que tú no sabes nada al respecto?

 

Su contertulio movió la cabeza y sonrió. Enseguida repuso con desenfado.

-¿Y es que acaso tú no sabes que hay ciertas cosas que, aunque las supiera no te las podría contar?  
-¡Venga Mazzy! – Le pidió ella con tono entre meloso y divertido.- No hagas como cuando nos escondías las muñecas a las primas Bridged, Suzanne y a mí.  
-Bueno, -sonrió él añadiendo con un tinte lleno de suspense.- Pudiera ser que, algo, sí que sepa… escucha…

 

La interpelada desde luego que aceptó prestarle toda su atención. Su hermano le contó algunas cosas interesantes. Pero no quiso pasar de determinados puntos. Al cabo de un rato, Satory retornó tras haber dormido a las niñas y se unió a ellos. La conversación derivó a terrenos más relacionados con temas familiares. 

-Papá y mamá tienen muchas ganas de verte.- Declaró Mazoui con un cierto tono amonestador.-  
-Bueno, y yo a ellos.- Repuso Katherine.- Pero es que no he parado en semanas.  
-A veces es bueno tomarse un descanso, cuñada.- Terció Satory.-  
-Sí, tenéis razón los dos, de verdad, en cuanto pueda haré una pausa. Quizás tras este reportaje. E iré a verles.

 

Su hermano le dedicó esa mirada que ella tan bien conocía de “ya, ya, pero luego no lo haces” aunque no dijo nada. Pese a todo, Kathy enseguida se defendió con un tono incluso algo molesto.

-Lo prometo.- Aseguró de inmediato.- También les echo mucho de menos. En cuanto tenga algún maldito día libre iré a casa…  
-No te enfades.- Le pidió suavemente su cuñada.- Solo lo decimos porque siempre que hablamos con Kalie o con Mathew, nos preguntan por ti.  
-Lo sé. - Admitió su interlocutora ahora con un modo más entristecido.- Lo digo de veras. Terminaré este reportaje y cuando el juicio empiece, iré a seguirlo con papá y mamá.  
-Seguro que la prima Kerria hará un gran trabajo. Como de costumbre.- Intervino Mazoui para cerrar ese enojoso tema.- Ganaréis.

 

Y tras expresar sus buenos deseos la pareja de esposos la despidió. Kathy dijo que se le iba haciendo tarde. Se marchó no sin antes volver a prometer que visitaría a sus padres. Así pasaron unos días. Junto con su prima y Enzo se reunieron para preparar el caso.

-Vamos a ver.- Les comentaba Kerria una vez sentados en su despacho.- Entonces será esto lo que solicitarás. Que el Estado se haga cargo de todos los gastos en cuanto a tratamientos operatorios y post operatorios sean precisos para finalizar el cambio de género, así como tu reingreso inmediato en el ejército con el rango actual que ostentas que es el ¿de?  
-Capitán.- Aclaró el interpelado.-  
-Eso es mucho.- Sonrió Katherine.-  
-Sí, recuerdo a mi hermano diciéndome que para llegar a eso tendrían que pasar muchos años.- Convino Kerria.-  
-Bueno, eso depende de la rama en la que tu hermano se encuadre.- Comentó el joven.-  
-Está en el UNIZON.- Le contestó su abogada.- Cuando viajó a Bios con la SSP-1 era teniente.  
-Entonces su rango era asimilable a los de la Armada. Pero yo soy del ejército de tierra.- Replicó el chico.-  
-¿Y eso importa?- Quiso saber Kathy.-  
-Si- se sonrió él.- Se denomina de modo diferente.  
-Bueno, dejemos eso ahora y centrémonos en lo que nos interesa.- Intervino Kerria consultando los apuntes de su tablet.- Tenemos que presentar nuestra demanda basándonos en las leyes y precedentes registrados para cualquier caso que sea similar al tuyo. He estado recopilando algunas. Por ejemplo, ésta…En Sacramento, California. El gobernador de California, Jerry Brown, aprobó el lunes 12 de agosto la histórica ley del Éxito y Oportunidad Escolar, con la que se asegura que los jóvenes transgénero tengan la oportunidad de participar plenamente y tener éxito en las escuelas de todo el Estado. La Propuesta de la Asamblea 1266 – que entró en vigor el 1 de enero del 2014 – fue creada por el asambleísta Tom Ammiano y fue aprobada por la Asamblea y el Senado de California durante el verano. La ley es la primera de su tipo en todo el país, y requiere que las escuelas públicas de California respeten la identidad de género de los estudiantes y establece que los estudiantes pueden participar plenamente en todas las actividades escolares, equipos deportivos, programas e instalaciones que correspondan a su identidad de género.  
-Muy bien, eso nos ayudará. Al menos eso espero.- Comentó su cliente.-  
-Estaré siguiendo la vista entre el público y si descubro algo más en mis indagaciones te lo haré saber, prima.- Intervino Katherine.-

 

La joven se percató, no sin algo de culpabilidad, de que ya estaba rompiendo la promesa que le hiciera a su hermano de ver el juicio con sus padres. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Dejó de pensar en ello para prestar atención a su prima.

-Al menos es un juicio sin jurado. Decidirá un juez federal.- Comentó la abogada para exponer.- Eso es bueno y es malo…  
-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Enzo visiblemente desconcertado.- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?  
-Si prima, deberías aclarar un poco eso.- Sonrió Kathy.-  
-Me refiero a que doce personas normalmente podrían ser más difíciles de convencer. Y, en este caso, seríamos nosotros quienes necesitaríamos mayoría o unanimidad para ganar. En cambio a un solo juez, que sopesará más técnicamente las pruebas y los argumentos, nos será más sencillo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que obra a tu favor.- Explicó Kerria.-  
-Entonces es mejor así.- Suspiró un aliviado Enzo.-  
-Bueno.- Matizó su abogada con algo de prevención.- También dependerá de quién sea el juez. Y de que no sufra presiones. Es como jugarlo todo a una carta.  
\- Confiemos en la suerte irlandesa pues.- Sonrió Katherine.-   
-No soy irlandés, me temo.- Objetó El muchacho.-  
-¡Pero mi prima Kathy, si! - Rio Kerria para aliviar la tensión.- Al menos de ascendencia. Espero que de algo nos servirá.

 

Su contertulia asintió divertida. Pasaron un buen rato más discutiendo sobre la estrategia a seguir y haciendo preparativos. Finalmente todo estaba listo. Kerria presentó un pliego de conciliación en nombre de su cliente ante el gobierno y la aseguradora, exigiendo el pago de las operaciones necesarias para la continuación del tratamiento de Enzo. Como la otra parte no se avino presentó entonces la correspondiente demanda. El juicio iba a comenzar.

-Aquí estamos.- Declaró Enzo, ataviado con un traje azul oscuro con corbata roja y camisa blanca. Una vez se vio allí, flanqueado por su abogada.-  
-No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.- Le aseguró ella.-

 

Habían entrado en la sala del palacio de justicia. Ocupando sus asientos, al poco llegó el representante del gobierno, la señorita Tera Stevens. Una vieja conocida de Kerria. Era algo mayor que ella y de pelo castaño corto, ojos marrones y un rostro atractivo. Vestía de manera similar a su colega. Un conjunto de chaqueta con falda hasta las rodillas. En un tono beige, casi tirando a marrón claro con blusa de color azul celeste. Kerria había elegido por su parte una tonalidad azul marino con una blusa blanca. Ambas, con zapatos de medio tacón, a juego. En algunas ocasiones se habían encontrado, dado que ella solía defender la postura de la administración en algunas demandas que la abogada había presentado. No obstante su relación era cordial.

-Celebro verte.- Declaró estrechando la mano de su otra vez, antagonista ante el tribunal.-  
-Igualmente.- Repuso Kerria que se ocupó de presentársela a su cliente.- Señor Cortés, la señorita Stevens  
-Mucho gusto.- Dijo elegantemente él en tanto se saludaban con otro rápido apretón de manos.-  
-Lo mismo digo, - contestó la aludida que pasó a proponer.- Antes de que su señoría llegue podríamos charlar y quizá llegar a un acuerdo. Así no malgastaríamos el dinero del contribuyente en un juicio.  
-Eso dependería del acuerdo que usted estuviera dispuesta a alcanzar.- Respondió el interpelado.-  
-Le ofrezco el pago de los medicamentos que precise. Así como una licenciatura con honores del ejército.- Declaró la joven abogada.-  
-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que licenciarme?- Exclamó Enzo con visible sorpresa.-  
-El ministerio público cree que alguien como usted en posesión de informaciones, digamos comprometedoras de la seguridad nacional, es un riesgo para la administración si se querella contra la misma.- Le explicó Tera.-  
-Eso no se nos había notificado cuando interpusimos el pliego.- Intervino Kerria no sin asombro y enfado.- Impugnaré las bases de este mismo proceso.  
-No, si acorde con la ley, te lo comunico de buena fe, ahora. Y lo haré igualmente con su señoría.- Sonrió su rival que ahora añadió, incluso parecía que, con pesar.- Lo lamento. Son instrucciones de última hora…

 

La abogada y su cliente se miraron atónitos. ¿Quién podría estar detrás de aquello? Era una medida estúpida además de injusta y a traición.

-¿Y así pretenden lograr un posible acuerdo por mi parte? Ahora más que nunca deseo llegar a juicio. -Afirmó Enzo, agregando.- Ya no solo se cuestionan mis derechos civiles sino mi lealtad a mi país.  
-Ya lo has oído.- Repuso Kerria con tono serio.- Mi cliente no está dispuesto a aceptar esa propuesta. Por el contrario aceptaría el pago total de su tratamiento y las operaciones quirúrgicas que de él se derivasen, así como su reingreso en el ejército de inmediato con su rango y sus prerrogativas intactas. 

 

Sin embargo su interlocutora esbozó una leve sonrisa y movió la cabeza… no hubo lugar a más. Su señoría entró en la sala. Todos se giraron en pie hacia el estrado…

-Todo el mundo en pie.- Ordenó un alguacil.- Su señoría. El honorable Lewis Orton, preside…

 

El juez se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse en su sillón, agarró enérgicamente el mazo y golpeó en seguida tres veces. A Kerria casi se le corta la respiración al verle. Ese hombre, de edad madura ya, pelo blanco con calvas en el centro de su cabeza, nariz aguileña y gafas cuadradas, era uno de los magistrados más conservadores que había. Suspiró y su cara no le pasó desapercibida a Enzo que le cuchicheó.

-¿Ocurre algo?  
-Todavía no, pero ocurrirá.- Musitó su abogada que de inmediato guardó silencio.-

 

Todos tomaron asiento una vez lo hizo el juez. El alguacil, un tipo regordete y bajito, procedió a declarar.

-Se abre la vista. El señor Enzo Cortés contra el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.  
-No me gusta cómo suena eso.- Comentó el joven a su letrada.-  
-Es lo habitual. Cualquier demanda que vaya a reclamar algo al sector público en nuestro país se denomina así.- Le tranquilizó Kerria.-  
-Muy bien.- Declaró en alta voz el juez, reclamando a los letrados.- Hagan el favor de aproximarse ambas partes.

 

Las abogadas obedecieron enseguida. El juez, saludó antes que nada.

-Señorita Malden. Usted otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.- Remachó con tono irónico.-  
-Si Señoría. Hacía ya un par de meses, el caso Simps.- Le recordó ella con tono suave.-  
-Muy bien. ¿Y qué nos trae esta vez? – Quiso saber con un tonillo entre paternalista y algo quejoso que no gustó nada a la joven.-  
-Una demanda que no ha podido resolverse en conciliación. Y con otra impugnación contra la defensa porque no nos advirtió en tiempo y forma de sus condiciones.- Agregó ella ya con más contundencia.-  
-Buenos días, señorita Stevens ¿Qué debe decir la defensa ante eso?- Inquirió Orton con más amabilidad transluciendo en su tono.-   
-Verá Señoría.- Contestó la interpelada.- Advertimos nada más entrar en la sala a mi colega y a su cliente. El Gobierno considera que, antes del comienzo del proceso, es tiempo más que suficiente. La otra parte puede pedir un aplazamiento si desea replantear su estrategia. O prefiere renegociar a la luz de los nuevos datos que se le han aportado.

 

Kerria movió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero en eso Tera llevaba razón. Podía pedir efectivamente unos días para reestructurar su forma de llevar ese caso. Aunque sabía bien que, de ese modo, ya se estaba ganando la mala predisposición de ese juez. Sin embargo, eso juraría que ya lo tenía. Al menos ese tipo, Orton, del que incluso algunos rumoreaban que era un seguidor de las doctrinas de los neoreligiosos, era fiel cumplidor de la ley y la aplicaba en sentido estricto. Nada cambiaría por tanto si ella pedía unos días más. Al contrario. Más oportunidad para el gobierno de complicar esa maraña. De modo que dijo.

-No deseamos aplazamientos, Señoría.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió el juez.- En tal caso entiendo que acepta usted tácitamente los nuevos condicionamientos de ese proceso.  
-Así es.- Suspiró la letrada dedicándole al desconcertado Enzo una mirada de resignación.-  
-Muy bien. Vuelvan a sus lugares y procedamos. Tiene la palabra señorita Malden. –Indicó Orton.-

 

Kerria se levantó andando despacio hacia el estrado, sus tacones resonaban ahora en medio del silencio de la sala, con su conjunto diseñado por la firma Deveraux a juego con los zapatos, amén de llevar su normalmente largo y suelto cabello, recogido en un moño. Daba de este modo un aire de bastante seriedad y solidez.

-Señoría. Tras un cuidadoso periodo de reflexión e intentos por llegar a acuerdos de conciliación, y ante la negativa insistente de las autoridades, mi cliente, el capitán del ejército de tierra Enzo Cortés, ha decidido demandar al Gobierno.  
-¿Cuál es la demanda y sobre qué base?- Quiso saber el juez.-  
-Mi cliente reclama el pago total de su tratamiento y las operaciones quirúrgicas que de él se derivasen, así como su reingreso en el ejército de inmediato con su rango y sus prerrogativas intactas. En función de las leyes sobre el transgénero existentes.

 

Orton entonces dio la palabra a la defensa.

-¿Señorita Stevens?...  
-Señoría, el Gobierno al que represento estima que las reclamaciones del señor Cortés no se atienen a la legalidad. Tomando en consideración que está dado de baja por investigaciones alusivas a su puesto, como miembro del servicio de inteligencia, y la posible filtración por su parte de conocimientos e informaciones que podrían haber puesto en riesgo la seguridad nacional. A tal efecto tiene suspendidos todos los privilegios y derechos que pudieran derivarse de su rango militar. Por lo menos hasta que la investigación quede esclarecida.

 

Kerria miró atónita a su defendido. Ella no había sido puesta al corriente de eso, Enzo por su parte comentó.

-No se me envió en ningún momento aviso o notificación alguna que aludiera a estar siendo investigado.  
-¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque es algo de vital importancia.- Repuso su abogada con un cuchicheo.-  
-Estoy seguro.- Asintió enérgicamente él.- No he recibido ninguna advertencia por escrito…

Kerria enseguida se levantó para reclamar.

-Protesto Señoría. Alegamos que mi cliente no fue oficialmente notificado a tal efecto.  
-En asuntos que incumban a la seguridad nacional no tenemos esa obligación. Eso se desprende del acta antiterrorista.- Respondió su oponente.- Basada en la “Ley Patriota”, (Patriot Act) de veintiséis de octubre de dos mil uno. Promulgada por el presidente Bush. Tras los atentados del once de Septiembre del dos mil uno. Y renovada en dos mil cinco.  
-La protesta se desestima.- Declaró el juez.-

 

Kerria suspiró. Eso no era nada bueno. Tera estaba esperando que hiciera esa objeción y tenía la réplica preparada. Esa mujer era muy buena litigante. Si no iban con cuidado incluso le podrían dar la vuelta al juicio y acabar siendo Enzo el encausado.

-Tenemos que evitar que contrataquen para involucrarte en temas de seguridad nacional.- Le cuchicheó a su cliente.-  
-Esto está preparado.- Repuso él no sin indignación.- Es una trampa. Estoy seguro…  
-Lo complicado de eso será demostrarlo.- Suspiró Kerria que le dijo variando su criterio anterior.- Sería mejor que pidiéramos un aplazamiento. Necesito saber más sobre esto.  
-Tú eres la abogada. Haz lo que creas mejor…

 

La muchacha asintió. Entonces se levantó y con tono determinado dijo.

-Señoría, con la venia. En vista de las nuevas aportaciones que hace la representante del Gobierno solicitamos un aplazamiento. Nos encontramos ante un claro caso de indefensión al no habernos sido proporcionada la información adecuada para el caso.  
-Usted quedó en aceptar los nuevos términos del proceso.- Le recordó Orton.-  
-Con el debido respeto, esto no se nos había notificado hasta ahora mismo.- Replicó la abogada.-

Su interlocutor asintió eso sí que era un hecho que la defensa no negó, a ella se dirigió el juez para preguntar.

-¿Está conforme la representante del Gobierno?  
-Por nuestra parte no hay ningún inconveniente, Señoría.- Contestó Tera.-  
-Esta vista se aplaza hasta el próximo lunes a las diez de la mañana.- Sentenció Orton golpeando con su mazo.- 

 

Las dos partes se pusieron en pie cuando el juez se levantó abandonando el estrado y la sala. Una vez lo hizo, Kerria se aproximó hacia su colega y sin ocultar su enfado la recriminó.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio, Tera!  
-No, no lo es, Kerria. Tengo todo el derecho a representar los intereses de la Nación del mejor modo posible. Y me ampara la Ley. Ya lo has oído. Además, he convenido en que tengas tu aplazamiento. Tampoco quiero que los intereses de tu cliente se vean lesionados sin justificación.  
-Nos veremos el lunes entonces.- Pudo decir su interlocutora con cierta frialdad.-

 

La otra joven asintió. Kerria y Enzo se marcharon de la sala, encontrándose con Katherine que había estado presenciando aquello desde las primeras filas del público.

-¿Has viso eso, Kat?- Le inquirió su prima con visible indignación.-  
-Sí, mi hermano me advirtió una vez que en cuestión de servicios de inteligencia, no se jugaba muy limpio.- Replicó la muchacha.- Sin embargo no me contó nada de esto. No tengo idea de si lo sabía y no podía hablar o si lo ignoraba.  
-Sería bueno para nosotros que te contase algo más.- Afirmó su prima.- O buscar a alguien que lo haga. Estoy por llamar a mi hermano Leval. No sé si él podría estar al tanto de algo.  
-No lo creo.- Suspiró Kathy.- Estando en Bios y sin relación con la Tierra. Supongo que tu hermano no podrá ayudarnos.  
-Por mi parte trataré de indagar algo. – Terció Enzo.- Esto me parece cada vez más raro…

 

En eso convinieron cuando se despidieron. Kerria regresó a su casa, cansada y enfadada. Aquello no lo había previsto en modo alguno. Y estaba inerme ante las maniobras del ministerio público. Pese a todo al entrar enseguida sonrió. Al menos su hijo corría hacia ella y la saludaba. Con eso bastaba para alegrarle ese hasta entonces penoso día.

-¡Mami Ky!- Chilló con su vocecita.-  
-¡Mi amor!- Repuso cariñosamente ella tomándole en brazos.-

 

Entró con el pequeño Brian y le dejó cuidadosamente en un sillón. El niño se entretenía jugando con unos muñecos. Ella suspiró quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos. Al poco entró Samantha, venía sonriente y tras darla un beso en los labios le preguntó pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-¿Qué tal?...  
-No muy bien.- Suspiró su pareja moviendo la cabeza.-  
-¿Y eso? - Quiso saber la otra joven, tiñendo su tono ahora de sorpresa y algo de inquietud.-

 

A grandes rasgos la recién llegada le explicó lo sucedido. Sam movió la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una complicación.  
-¡Y que lo digas! - Musitó Kerria con contrariedad.-  
-Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si para olvidarlo esta tarde nos vamos de compras? Y luego al holo cine. Tu madre dice que se puede quedar con Brian.  
-Ya me gustaría Sam. Pero debo revisar más información y datos…, y leyes…- Suspiró su interlocutora.-  
-Hace mucho que no salimos las dos juntas.- Pudo añadir su pareja con manifiesto desencanto.-  
-Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero no he parado últimamente. Lo sabes de sobra.- Replicó Kerria con cierta irritación.- No tengo ni un minuto libre.

 

Su pareja no respondió, al menos durante unos instantes. Pero su semblante estaba ahora más tenso, incluso parecía molesta cuando se apartó. Al darse cuenta su contertulia enseguida añadió con tintes conciliadores.

-Perdona. Estoy furiosa y cansada. No quise hablarte así…  
-No pasa nada.- Fue capaz de responder Sam, componiendo una débil sonrisa para añadir.- Lo comprendo. Llevaré a Brian al parque y de tiendas. Necesita algo de ropa.  
-Si. Por favor.- Asintió su pareja.- Llévale y pasadlo bien.

 

Samantha asintió tomando al crío de la manita y diciéndole con cariño.

-Vamos Brian. Nos vamos a poner muy guapos y vamos a la tienda.  
-¡Tenda, si! - Repitió el entusiasmado niño.-

 

Y Kerria vio cómo se marchaban. Bajó la mirada, estaba triste por tener que renunciar a pasar esos momentos con su hijo y su pareja. Pero, el trabajo era implacable. Su madre entró entonces. Al verla de esa manera enseguida supuso lo que sucedía. Tampoco había sido ajena al tono de voz de la joven puesto que se había podido escuchar con toda claridad desde la cocina.

-Cariño. ¿Tuviste un mal día, eh?  
-Si mamá.- Admitió la muchacha.- Y encima ahora, me he peleado con Sam.  
-Bueno cariño.- La animó su madre.- Eso no es una pelea. Créeme, tu padre y yo sí que teníamos peleas… ¡y de las buenas!

 

La joven sonrió. Esperaba que su madre no se estuviera refiriendo a las que protagonizaron junto al tío Tom, la tía Connie, los padres de Amatista y otros muchos amigos, frente a las fuerzas del mal.

-Si lo pones de esa manera.- Pudo sonreír.-  
-Sé que estás muy estresada. Pero trata de aparcar eso cuando llegues a casa, hija.- Le pidió su madre, con algo de inquietud.-  
-¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!- Suspiró la muchacha que puso al día a su interlocutora de lo sucedido.- Y ahora tengo que preparar el caso desde otro punto de vista totalmente distinto.- Remachó con resignación.-  
-Tú podrás hacerlo. Estoy segura.- Afirmó Bertie posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hija.- Cuenta con tu padre y conmigo para lo que sea, si podemos ayudarte en algo.  
-Gracias mamá.- Pudo sonreír la chica.- Pero en esta ocasión es labor de recopilar información y datos sobre leyes.

 

Dicho esto se dirigió a su despacho. Al menos a la habitación que tenían para tal fin. Allí estuvo planteándose la posibilidad de llamar a su hermano. Aunque cuando conectó su bandeja de entradas tenía un mensaje. Justamente provenía de Bios. Se alegró muchísimo al descubrir el sonriente rostro de su cuñada y amiga Amatista. Sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Maray, de apenas dos años y de pie junto a ella estaba Asthel de seis ya.

-Hola Kerria. Tus sobrinos y yo esperamos verte muy pronto.- Aquí ensombreció un poco el gesto y el tono al añadir.- Leval no podrá venir. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, patrullar Bios y preocuparse de un sinfín de cosas militares. ¡Pero nosotros llegaremos allí en un par de días! ¿Verdad cielo?- Le dijo ahora con una sonrisa a su pequeña, que la imitó con una graciosa mueca.- Dile algo a la tita Kerria.  
-¡Tita! - Gritó la niña haciendo que tanto su madre como la receptora del mensaje se rieran.-  
-Tita Kerria, te ayudaré.- Afirmó Asthel observándola con una sonrisa y esos grandes ojos violetas, como los de su madre.-  
-¿A qué vas a ayudar tú a la tía?- Le preguntó Amatista acariciándole ese pelo castaño sedoso que el crío tenía.-

 

El niño se rio aunque no dijo nada y en cambio fue su progenitora la que comentó, de modo jovial.

-No hace falta que vengas a buscarnos ni nada. Mis padres se ocuparán. Sé que estás muy liada. Hasta dentro de un par de días…

 

Kerria sonrió. No podía responder a ese mensaje grabado desde tan lejos. Aunque al ver la fecha de emisión abrió unos ojos como platos. ¡Era de anteayer! Eso quería decir que su cuñada y sus sobrinos estarían a punto de llegar a la Tierra. Suspiró. Ahora sí que tendría que ponerse con urgencia a trabajar…

-¡Oh, maldita sea! He perdido la noción del tiempo. Ni miré la bandeja de mensajes.- Se censuró, embarcándose entonces en aquella febril actividad de repasar argumentos y documentarse.-

 

Katherine por su parte se despidió de Enzo. Decidió ir investigar algo más. Aunque ya le estaba viniendo otro bajón y casi tuvo que dejar colgado al pobre chico. Fue capaz de llegar al hotel y entrar a toda prisa en su habitación. A duras penas, entre temblores, sacó su cajita de pastillas y tomó una. 

-Esta vez ha ido por poco.- Suspiró moviendo la cabeza.-

Tras respirar agitadamente durante un rato se tumbó a descansar. Al poco el sueño la venció…

 

Enzo finalmente pudo llamar a su pareja. Quedaron en una cafetería cercana de su hotel. Le sorprendió la prisa con la que esa periodista se había ido. Incluso creyó notarla algo rara. Confió en que estuviera bien. Aunque ahora se centró en aguardar a su novia a la que hacía bastante que no podía ver en persona. Estaba sentado junto a una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada. Al poco llegó una jovencita no muy alta, de largo pelo rubio tirando a trigueño y que llevaba gafas de sol. Él la reconoció de inmediato.

-Jackie. Estoy aquí.- La llamó levantando una mano.-   
-Hola...Al fin podemos vernos.- Sonrió ella quitándose las gafas para mostrar dos bonitos ojos azules.- Me costó encontrar este lugar…  
-Si es una zona muy típica.- Sonrió él, dándola un beso en los labios en tanto la chica tomaba asiento.-  
-No soy de aquí. Ya lo sabes. Nueva York es muy grande.- Se justificó ella que parecía nerviosa.-  
-No temas.- La tranquilizó el muchacho.- Estamos en un sitio céntrico y concurrido. Y te aseguro que no quieren matarme.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Le preguntó la chica con voz trémula.-  
-Les soy más útil vivo que muerto. Para empezar porque quieren desacreditarme.- Afirmó él.- Y no liquidas a quién quieres hacer quedar mal. Al menos hasta que lo logras.

 

Enzo le contó lo sucedido en el juicio. La chica no salía de su asombro. Al fin pudo sentenciar entre enfadada y atónita.

-¡Eso es mentira! Tú nunca has traicionado a nadie ni revelado secretos, estoy segura.  
-Por desgracia les basta la mera sospecha para activar la maquinaria.- Suspiró Enzo añadiendo.- Mi pobre abogada se quedó tan atónita como yo. Tuvo que pedir un aplazamiento.  
-Es esa tal Kerria Malden. La conozco de las noticias, era cantante y ahora es abogada. Ha llevado muchos casos contra parejas homosexuales y personas de esa condición que han sufrido acosos e injusticias. Pero esto…. Ahora quizás sea un caso que le venga muy grande. No será su campo.- Afirmó la joven con creciente preocupación.-  
-Confío en ella, se ve que es una buena mujer. Igual que su prima que me entrevistó.  
-¿Katherine O ´Brian?- Le inquirió Jackie a lo que su novio asintió.- Era de su antiguo grupo. No sé, es una buena periodista, hace buenos reportajes, pero se rumorean muchas cosas sobre ella.  
-¿Qué cosas?- Se extrañó él afirmando divertido, dado que conocía de sobra esas habladurías.- -Dicen que es muy promiscua. Y que hasta consume drogas.- Le aclaró su interlocutora.-  
\- Pero eso son solamente chismes. La gente siempre se mete con los famosos. Y de esta chica, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de escándalos y de sinvergüenzas que ha sacado a la luz, no me sorprende. Lo más lógico es que quieran vengarse de ella. Pero la he conocido en persona y es mucho más agradable y cercana de lo que parece en la televisión.- Rebatió él.-  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices, seguro que así será.- Pudo replicar su pareja.-  
-Pero dejemos eso y hablemos un poco de nosotros.- La animó Enzo.- Tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar juntos. No lo malgastemos en preocuparnos.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer? Digo, ya sabes… con lo nuestro. Si consigues al fin poder operarte y todo eso…  
-Está claro. Deseo estar contigo y que vivamos juntos.  
-Lo malo de tu trabajo es que no paran de cambiarte de destino. Yo tengo que estar en la tienda.- Afirmó la muchacha.- Quizás, de haber continuado en la academia contigo…  
-Por ahora no te preocupes. Después ya veremos.- Dijo él tratando de aparcar eso.- Seguro que las cosas irán resolviéndose por sí solas.  
-Bueno, te traje una cosa.- Sonrió la chica.- Toma.- Le entregó un pequeño paquetito envuelto con un papel azul y un lazo rojo…  
-Si no es mi cumpleaños.- Se sonrió él.-

 

Ante el semblante expectante de la joven no tardó en abrir ese envoltorio. Encontró un gracioso pendrive con forma de ratón Mickey.

-Para tu colección- dijo Jackie con una leve sonrisa.- Y para que puedas reponer los que perdiste cuando te apartaron del servicio.  
-Muchas gracias. Sí, esos que me habías regalado, uno con forma de rinoceronte, otro con forma de nave espacial y ahora éste. De veras. No es necesario que te molestes….  
-Me gusta poder regalarte aunque sea alguna pequeñez… - Casi se excusó ella.-

 

Enzo le tomó las manos entre las de él y sonrió con más énfasis si cabía al mirarla a los ojos y aseverar.

-Te quiero a ti… con que estemos juntos es más que suficiente para mí…

 

Su novia finalmente le devolvió esa sonrisa esperanzada y ambos se besaron. Luego continuaron conversando un poco más. Al fin él la llevó a su hotel…allí hicieron el amor y después se despidieron. La muchacha expresó su deseo de que todo saliera bien…

 

Samantha paseaba no muy lejos, con el pequeño Brian de la mano. Sonreía al ver al crío mirar atónito algún escaparate. Sobre todo los de las tiendas de juguetes. Su madre le metió en el coche, bien anclado en su sillita y fueron hasta un centro comercial cercano. Allí pasó con él y comenzó a visitar tiendas de niños. Tras varias vueltas y no pocas pruebas le compró al crio un par de pantaloncitos y algún que otro jersey y camisetitas. 

-Bueno Brian. Espero que te duren. ¡Creces tan rápido, cariño! – se rio ella ante el gesto inexpresivo del crío.-  
-Juguetes.- Dijo entonces recobrando el entusiasmo, justo al mirar a través de otro escaparate, a una tienda que estaba en frente.-  
-Vale. Vamos a mirar unos juguetes.- Concedió Sam.-

 

Aunque siendo tan coqueta como ella era, no pudo evitar pararse a medio camino en el escaparate de una boutique. Le encantaban los bolsos y los complementos que exhibían. Quizás podría comprarle alguno a Kerria para animarla. Últimamente la notaba muy nerviosa. Era ese estrés del trabajo. Ella lo comprendía. Cuando debía estar organizando campañas de publicidad para algún que otro cantante, sobre todo para Lucero láser, le sucedía lo mismo. 

-Si le compro algún bolso bonito o un foulard, de esos que le gustan… Amatista me comentó hace tiempo que a Kerria le habría gustado alguno como los que ella llevaba.

 

Enseguida entró un momento. Iba a preguntar a la dependienta que ya estaba sonriente al verla, cuando con horror se percató de que…

-¡Brian!- Exclamó mirando en todas direcciones.-

 

Pero no se veía al crío. Enseguida le pidió con tono realmente lleno de temor a la sorprendida dependienta.

-Por favor. ¿Me ha visto entrar con un niño pequeño de la mano?...  
-No, lo siento señora. La acabo de ver ahora mismo y no iba con nadie.

 

Sam se sentía morir. A veces Brian se soltaba de la mano pero siempre se quedaba ahí. No era propenso a irse con desconocidos. Ella no se dio cuenta o si lo hizo ni le prestó atención, asumiendo que estaría a un par de metros todo lo más. Ahora estaba realmente aterrada. ¿Y si alguien se lo había llevado?...Enseguida comenzó a mirar frenéticamente en todas las tiendas. Entonces se centró. ¡Claro! No tardó en ir corriendo a la juguetería. Dio un largo suspiro cuando le vio sentado en el suelo, entretenido con unos bloques de construcción. Junto a él un hombre alto y delgado, de traje y pelo gris, rodaría la cincuentena y le ofrecía una especie de juguete.

-¡Que susto me has dado, cariño! – Pudo decir en cuanto se llegó hasta él.-  
-¡Jugá!- Exclamó el pequeño divertido en tanto colocaba unas piezas encima de otras.-  
-¿Es su hijo?- Le inquirió amablemente el hombre aquel.-   
-Sí, muchas gracias por cuidar de él. Estaba de la mano y un instante después. –Pudo justificarse la azorada muchacha.-  
-Los niños son un don de Dios. Debemos cuidar de ellos, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.- Sonrió aquel tipo no sin afabilidad.- ¿Deseaba algún juguete para él? Vino corriendo a la tienda…

 

Samantha se sentía realmente envarada. Menos mal que aquello no pasó de un susto. Era lo que faltaba para que Kerria se preocupase aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió más abiertamente ahora y asintió.

-Creo que se ha ganado algo. Ha sido muy bueno. ¿Verdad Brian? Pero no tienes que alejarte corriendo de mamá.- Le reprendió, eso sí, con suave dulzura.-  
-Mami Sam. ¡Quero eto! - Le pidió exhibiendo una especie de figura curvada y de color oscuro. Me lo ha dao el teño…  
-Muchas gracias. Dígame, ¿Cuánto le debo?- Preguntó la joven echando mano de su cartera.-  
-¡Oh! Nada por favor. Es gratis.- Sonrió aquel tipo.- Considérelo un recuerdo. Hay que cuidar bien a nuestros hijos. Son lo más preciado que tenemos…Sería terrible si les sucediera algo malo… ¿no cree?

 

Samantha convino en eso, asintió y se despidió llevándose a Brian de la mano. Esta vez se aseguró de no soltarlo y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. De camino fue escuchando algunas antiguas canciones de Kerria y su grupo, las Justices, rebautizado después como Beauty Quartete. Y otras de su pareja en solitario o con su prima Katherine. Con la que formaba el grupo de las Ky-Kat. Suspiró aliviada al llegar a casa. Aparcó en el garaje y tras sacar las bolsas con la compra, desabrochó a Brian de su sillita y entró.

-¡Hola! – Se anunció sonriente.- 

 

Aunque su familia no parecía estarlo. Bertie y Roy veían las noticias en la televisión. La mujer comentó con horror.

-¡Es terrible! Que haya locos así sueltos.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - Quiso saber Samantha en tanto dejaba a Brian en un rincón, jugando con unos muñecos.-  
-Una pobre chica de una tienda de juguetes del centro comercial. La han encontrado muerta en la trastienda. Hará cosa de un cuarto de hora…  
-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Samantha llevándose las manos a la cara.- Si acabo de estar allí.

 

Ante la mirada de perplejidad de sus suegros la chica les contó lo ocurrido. Además de remachar.

-Era un hombre el que nos atendió. Fue muy amable y le dio esto a Brian…

 

Sin que el niño se percatase ahora al estar ocupado con otras cosas tomó ese extraño juguete y se lo mostró a sus interlocutores. Se quedó atónita al ver palidecer a su suegra. Bertie estaba lívida ahora. Roy enseguida agarró eso y preguntó.

-¿Quién te dio esto?  
-Pues, un hombre, era algo mayor… iba trajeado, muy elegante….  
-¡Santo Dios! – Pudo exclamar Bertie que tuvo que sentarse.-

Sam observaba a su suegra con el asombro pintado en su semblante, no entendía el motivo de que se hubiese puesto así.

-Bertie, ¿estás bien?- Quiso saber con inquietud.-

Su suegra no respondió, parecía realmente agitada. Fue Roy quien tuvo que intervenir.

-Tranquila cariño.- Le pidió a su esposa, para dirigirse a su atónita nuera.- Samantha. ¿No tienes idea de lo que es esto, verdad?- Inquirió entre alarmado y temeroso.-

 

Ahora sí que la chica se estaba asustando de veras. Movió la cabeza. Fue Bertie la que apenas pudo musitar.

-Es el emblema de la Luna Negra. Los enemigos de los Soberanos…  
-¡Oh Dios! –Exclamó ella ahora, al borde de un ataque.- Ese hombre… estuvo con Brian...y yo…no me di cuenta de nada…  
-Ha sido lo mejor que pudo suceder. Esto ha sido una advertencia.- Sentenció Roy.- No sé a quién pero lo ha sido. ¿Qué te dijo? Las palabras exactas.- Inquirió.- Tranquilízate y trata de recordar. Es importante

 

A duras penas, Sam pudo repetir lo que ese tipo le dijera. En ese momento Kerria salió de su despacho. Llevaba ya un buen rato y estaba cansada. Al ver a su pareja quiso sonreír y comunicar a todos que Amatista estaría al llegar, pero se quedó atónita al ver esa escena…

-¿Qué ha pasado?..

 

Una llorosa Samantha casi ni se atrevía a mirarla. Fue Bertie la que suavemente pudo responder.

-Nada cariño. Tranquila…   
-¿Tranquila? ¿Dónde está Brian?- Repitió ella quien, en un acto reflejo buscó a su hijo con la mirada. Se calmó en efecto al verle jugar tan contento. Ajeno a ese clima de nerviosismo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Veras.- Pudo musitar Sam, quién apenas si le contó un breve resumen para concluir.- Por suerte no ha pasado nada…

 

Pese a ello Kerria no se lo tomó nada bien. Llegó a sujetar a su asustada pareja de los hombros y a zarandearla cuando estalló.

-¿Tú? ¿Has dejado que mi hijo estuviera en manos de esos locos?...  
-Yo…fue solo un momento…- Quiso defenderse la pobre muchacha.-  
-¡Cállate! – La espetó Kerria con evidente enfado.- ¿Y si le hubieran secuestrado? ¿Y si le hubieran matado?- Exclamó con ira.-

 

Samantha no se atrevió a mirarla, solo salió corriendo de allí, presa del llanto. Ahora el pequeño Brian miraba con expresión asustada. Su mamá estaba muy enfadada y no sabía el porqué. Enseguida comenzó a llorar. Kerria se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas y abrazarle, tratando de sonar con tono dulce.

-No, Brian, no… no pasa nada tesoro…

 

Fue la preocupada abuela quién se ocupó de relevarla. Entre tanto Roy se dirigió a la joven, que temblaba de enfado aún…

-Hija. Has sido muy dura con Sam…La pobre estaba destrozada. Se llevó un susto terrible.  
-Tenía que vigilarle. ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Replicó ella con tono y cara de pocos amigos.- Solo eso y no ha sido capaz, por ir a mirar unos estúpidos bolsos.  
-Sí, claro… pero no ha pasado nada.- Pudo decir su padre posando las manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.- No te preocupes. Desde ahora, cuando salgamos iremos toda la familia unida.  
-Esa no es la cuestión.- Se apartó la chica cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ella para que se ocupe de Brian cuando yo no pueda?...  
-Hasta ahora siempre lo ha hecho muy bien.- Suspiró Roy tratando de ser paciente.- Cariño, sé por lo que estás pasando. Tienes mucho trabajo y mucha presión. Pero te suplico que no lo pagues con ella. 

Y tras un tenso silencio en el que la joven pareció reflexionar, suspiró tomando la palabra.

-No quise gritarla así.- Se lamentó Kerria ahora.- Pero es que…cuando pienso en lo que pudo suceder…  
-Hija, si hubieran querido hacerle daño a Brian se lo habrían hecho, con o sin Samantha. Y seguro que ella habría preferido morir antes que permitirlo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
-Lo sé.- Musitó al fin su hija, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ahora.- ¡Lo siento! No debí perder el control así.  
-En eso eres igual que yo… Tenemos un carácter y una bocaza que nos pierde.- La animó su padre acariciándola con suavidad el mentón.- Anda, sube a hablar con ella. Soluciónalo. Siendo abogada no debería resultarte difícil.- Sonrió tratando de bromear para aliviar la tensión.-

 

Kerria esbozó una débil sonrisa a su vez y se avino a ello. Ahora se sentía mal por su reacción. Pero eso no excusaba a Samantha y su negligencia. Aunque al llegar junto a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo. Podía oírla llorar. El corazón se le encogió. Sam había pasado por mucho también y renunciado a todo por estar a su lado. Y era indiscutible lo mucho que quería a Brian. Pensando en eso la letrada aún se sintió más culpable. Tardó unos instantes y al fin abrió tímidamente la puerta. Su pareja estaba tendida en la cama, boca abajo y llorando. Se sentó a su lado y posó con suavidad sus manos en la espalda de la pobre chica.

-¡Lo siento! - Gemía Sam.- Quiero a Brian más que a nada en el mundo, como te quiero a ti… ¡solo de pensar que él… yo…!  
-Está bien.- Le susurró su esposa al oído en tanto la levantaba y la sujetaba entre sus brazos.- Perdóname. No debí reaccionar así. Son esos malditos locos. Están tratando de asustarnos. No es la primera vez. Pero han cometido un error. Si creen que quizás me van a apartar de este caso de esta manera. Solo con insinuar que podrían tocar a mi hijo…a nuestro hijo.- Se corrigió ahora.-  
-No - Musitó Sam, moviendo la cabeza.- Está claro que no me consideras su madre.- Añadió con amargura.-  
-Samantha. Lo siento mucho. No quise decir eso. Estaba fuera de mí. ¡Por favor! Olvídalo.  
-Solo le perdí de vista un instante.- Volvió a excusarse su contertulia con pesar.-  
-Me podría haber sucedido a mí. A cualquiera.- Afirmó Kerria tratando de enmendar aquella equivocación.- Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Estás con Brian más que yo…No puedo pedirte más. En ningún terreno.- Sentenció llorosa también en tanto la abrazaba.-

 

Su pareja se dejó abrazar y mecer despacio. Deseaba con todo su corazón dejar a un lado esa polémica, pero se sentía herida. Necesitaría tiempo para cicatrizar aquello. Al fin, Kerria pudo mirarla y sonreír, para decir con mejor talante.

-Y van a venir Amatista y los niños. Brian podrá jugar con sus primos. No nos pueden ver así…

 

Su compañera asintió, aunque no dijo nada. Al menos la tormenta había escampado. Al rato bajaron ya a cenar, Bertie había estado jugando con Brian. El crío se abrazó a sus mamás y las dos respiraron algo más tranquilas…

-Me acaba de llamar Amatista. Pasará primero un rato con sus padres. Diamante y Esmeralda están locos por ver a sus nietos y no se lo puedo reprochar. Enseguida vendrán.- Las informó Bertie.-  
-Lástima que mi hermano no haya venido.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Tratemos de no asustar a Amatista cuando llegue.- Les pidió Roy, que había colgado justo entonces el teléfono.-  
-No te preocupes, papá.- Le tranquilizó su hija a ese respecto.-  
-¿Has hablado con ella?- Quiso saber Sam.-  
-No, con Mazoui. Le llamé en cuanto pude. Le he explicado lo sucedido. Se pondrá a hacer averiguaciones. – Les comentó él.-

 

Así pasó el rato y al cabo de un par de horas llegó Amatista. La rubia muchacha se abrazó efusivamente a todos. Los críos también se reunieron. La pequeña Maray pasaba de brazos entre sus tías y abuelos. Asthel y Brian enseguida se pusieron a jugar. Entre tanto los mayores se sentaron. Sin embargo fue imposible ocultarle a la recién llegada lo sucedido puesto que las caras de sus anfitriones era el espejo de su temor.

-¿Sucede algo?- Quiso saber la francesa, que fiel a su costumbre de no irse por las ramas afirmó.- Parecéis preocupados.

 

Y tras un intercambio de miradas fue Kerria quién se limitó a explicar un conciso resumen de lo sucedido. Obviando el descuido de Sam para no dejarla en mal lugar. Amatista, impactada tras oír aquello, les comentó.

-¡Es terrible! Esos indeseables. Leval también está teniendo que enfrentarse a algún problema en Bios. Por suerte nada demasiado serio aún. Aunque está muy liado.  
-Y con ese juicio además. Todo se me viene encima.- Suspiró Kerria, añadiendo.- Ahora tengo miedo de que quieran hacerles daño a cualquier miembro de la familia. No me lo perdonaría si…

 

Pero su madre la cortó enseguida y replicó con entereza y seguridad.

-Hija, siempre hicimos lo que nos dictaba nuestra conciencia y el corazón. No dejes que esa gentuza te intimide hasta ese punto. Tanto tu padre, como yo misma, Sam y Brian, estaremos bien.  
-Me quedaré un poco aquí.- Añadió Amatista pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a su amiga.- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Ya me comprendes.- Sentenció acariciando la verde piedra que colgaba de su cuello.-  
-Gracias. - Sonrió la interpelada que en un acto reflejo hizo lo propio con la azul que ella misma poseía.- Te lo agradezco cuñada.

 

Tras aquello la familia dejó ese tema y charlaron de otras cosas. Amatista les dio noticias y recuerdos de Idina y de los demás que vivían en Bios…al rato su invitada se despidió. Se alojaría en casa de sus padres a pocos minutos en coche de allí. La noche discurrió sin novedad y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Sam no estaba demasiado comunicativa. Kerria no quiso forzar las cosas, la dio un sentido beso y fue a ocuparse de despertar al niño. Luego le dio el desayuno. Tendría que dedicar el resto del día a prepararse para la reanudación del juicio. Vio entonces una llamada de su primo Mazoui. Enseguida conectó la pantalla y tras saludarse el chico le comentó.

-He hecho algunas averiguaciones. Y tengo dos noticias, como suele decirse, una buena y otra mala.  
-Muy bien. Dame la buena primero, no he tenido demasiadas alegrías últimamente.- Repuso la joven.-  
-Tu cliente, Enzo, dice la verdad. Mi hermana me llamó ayer y me contó algo de lo sucedido en ese juicio. En un principio creyó que iban a televisarlo. Incluso habló con los de su cadena. Pero al parecer el Gobierno se ha negado a ello aludiendo seguridad nacional.  
-Vaya.- Suspiró Kerria quien seguía muy atenta a su interlocutor.- ¿Y qué más?...  
-No me consta que sea ningún traidor ni que haya revelado ningún secreto. La mala noticia por el contrario, es que si se han producido algunas filtraciones y quizás se puedan asociar con él. Los servicios de inteligencia están indagando y antes de descubrir al auténtico culpable quizás pretendan distraer con una cortina de humo.  
-Entiendo.- Repuso la joven al declarar.- Si hacen creer que sospechan de Enzo, entonces el verdadero topo se relajará y pudiera cometer un error.  
-Algo así.- Afirmó su primo.- Y lo lamento, pero todo lo que te he dicho es confidencial. Al menos, no puedes emplearlo en el juicio…  
-Ya lo imaginaba.- Repuso Kerria.- Pero gracias de todos modos.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió ahora su primo cambiando de tema.- ¿Qué tal Amatista? Creo que llegó ayer de Bios… ¿No?  
-Sí, así es…Pero la pobre no vino en buen momento.- Añadió ahora la chica con evidente pesar.-  
-Tu padre me llamó y me contó lo sucedido. Tu hijo está bien ¿no es así?- Se interesó el joven.-  
-Por suerte así es. Pero nos llevamos un susto terrible.- Afirmó Kerria.- Esos tipos son muy peligrosos.  
-Pero por desgracia para ellos, nosotros lo somos mucho más.- Aseveró Mazoui, que agregó con determinación.- Tranquila prima. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Kathy.  
-Ayer no supe nada de ella. Estará haciendo alguna de sus pesquisas.- Comentó la muchacha.-  
-Sí, eso debe ser. Mi hermana es incluso más misteriosa que yo en ocasiones.- Sonrió el chico.- Bueno, debo dejarte. Da muchos recuerdos a todos.  
-De tu parte, igualmente para Satory y las niñas.- Sonrió Kerria.-

Y cortó la comunicación presta a continuar con esas montañas de datos, leyes y papeleos…

 

Ajena a eso, Katherine había pasado el día anterior durmiendo. Se levantó mucho mejor. Tantas noches sin apenas sueño y corriendo de aquí para allá la pasaban factura. Se miró en el espejo y tenía un aspecto horrible. 

-Nada que no solucione con un baño y un poco de maquillaje.- Se dijo animosa.-

 

Se puso a ello y una vez concluido, en efecto, ganó bastante. Más aliviada por su mejora de imagen salió a desayunar. Tendría que ponerse en marcha.

-Ayer perdí todo el día. Espero poder recuperarlo hoy.- Pensó no sin algo de apuro.-

 

Así las cosas, todos trataron de ocupar el día en asuntos provechosos y al fin llegó la ansiada reanudación del proceso. La muchacha, como de costumbre elegantemente vestida en esta ocasión con un blazer y un pantalón gris marengo, conjuntado con una blusa blanca, hizo una alegación antes de comenzar.

-Señoría. Como réplica a la ley Patriótica debo decir que varios fallos judiciales han declarado esa ley inconstitucional por violar los derechos y las garantías constitucionales.- Y tomando una carpeta portafolios de su mesa la puso sobre la del juez, agregando.- Aquí están esas sentencias. Las invoco como precedentes legales para anular las derivaciones que pudieran emanarse de la Patriot Act en el caso de mi representado.  
-Se analizaran estos precedentes y este tribunal comunicará su resolución sobre si ha lugar el alegato o no en breve.- Repuso el Juez quien entonces declaró.- Ahora la defensa…  
-Gracias Señoría. El gobierno ejercerá su derecho a llamar a un testigo de refutación.- Dijo Tera que vestía apostando por una combinación de blusa amarilla, con falda y botas negras de fino tacón hasta las rodillas.-

 

Aquello del testigo no le gustó nada a Kerria. Además, eso era algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta que solía ser la parte demandante la que lo hacía. Así lo quiso hacer constar.

-Señoría, somos la parte que hace la demanda. Debemos ser pues los primeros en presentar a alguien ante el estrado.- Intervino la letrada.-  
-En este caso el testigo acude con información pericial importante sobre el demandante.- Explicó Tera.- Podría aportar pruebas para desestimar el caso y por tanto, confirmar la no culpabilidad o responsabilidad del Gobierno.-   
-Se acepta.- Decretó el juez.-

 

Molesta y algo inquietada, Kerria no tuvo más remedio que sentarse. Como testigo de la defensa se citó a comparecer a un oficial de alto rango, superior de Enzo.

-Señoría.- Anunció Tera.- Llamo a declarar al coronel Jeremiah Ness. 

 

Un tipo de pelo rapado y uniformado en color verde manzana, con los distintivos del águila calva a cada lado del hombro, subió y se puso en pie junto al estrado. Un alguacil le acercó una biblia y le preguntó.

-¿Jura usted decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, con la ayuda de Dios?  
-Lo juro.- Replicó aquel individuo.-

 

Kerria suspiró desde su asiento. Aquel ritual de jurar sobre una Biblia ya estaba algo anticuado. Pero era aún el procedimiento legal establecido. Estaba claro que, de haber sido un testigo ateo o de otra confesión, habría jurado sobre la Constitución. Eso ya daba indicación de sus tendencias ideológicas o religiosas. Unido a que era llamado por la defensa…

-Así que este tipo seguramente será bastante hostil.- Dedujo preparándose a tomar notas para cuando le tocase su turno de cuestionarlo.-

 

Entre tanto su colega se había puesto en pie dirigiéndose al estrado y tras pedir la venia del juez comenzó su ronda de preguntas.

-Coronel Ness. ¿Ha sido usted superior directo del capitán Cortés?  
-Sí, en efecto.- Repuso aquel hombre de inmediato.-  
-¿Cómo valoraría su rendimiento?

 

El interpelado dejó transcurrir unos segundos y entonces replicó…

-En un principio era un buen oficial. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses comenzó a faltar sin causa justificada. Al menos técnicamente hablando.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Inquirió la abogada.-  
-No presentó las solicitudes reglamentarias ni pidió permiso a su cadena de mando, de la que formo parte.- Respondió el coronel.- Alegó un tratamiento del que no tenía confirmación oficial.

 

En el banco de los demandantes Enzo le susurró a Kerria.

-Ese era mi tratamiento de hormonas. Lo notifiqué con antelación. Eso que dice carece de sentido.

 

Aunque las preguntas de la representante del Gobierno a su testigo continuaban.

-¿Entonces el capitán Cortés dejó de parecerle alguien digno de confianza?  
-Sus continuas ausencias me llevaron a desconfiar. Cuando le pedí explicaciones alegó que había solicitado una licencia para tratarse de un trastorno. Pero no me constaba por ningún canal oficial….  
-¡Eso es mentira! – Exclamó ahora Enzo visiblemente enojado.-

 

Lo estaba tanto que interrumpió ese interrogatorio y de hecho el juez se dirigió hacia él.

-Guarde silencio mientras se toma declaración al testigo o le condenaré por desacato.- Advirtió con severidad.-  
-Nuestras disculpas señoría.- Replicó de inmediato Kerria tras ponerse rápidamente en pie y retomar su asiento con la misma celeridad.- Rogamos que la defensa prosiga.

 

Después la letrada trató de calmar a su cliente susurrándole con tintes conciliadores.

-No debes intervenir así. Eso nos resta posibilidades. Éste juez es muy estricto en estos temas. Nada le molesta más que haya alguien que no respete escrupulosamente las formas judiciales. Te comprendo pero debes mantener la calma…  
-Perdona. Ha sido una estupidez.- Admitió con pesar el joven.- No volverá a suceder…

 

Tras ese incidente, la toma de declaración continuó. La abogada defensora enseguida preguntó al coronel.

-Pero el capitán Cortés, según los informes de los que disponemos, accedió a las pruebas físicas igualitarias para hombres y mujeres, tras la incorporación de éstas a las fuerzas de élite, desde el uno de enero del año 2015. ¿O no fue así?- Remarcó Tera.-  
-No, no fue acorde con esas pruebas. Los estándares son igualitarios para acceder a cuerpos de élite de intervención directa sobre el terreno, como por ejemplo los Rangers. En el caso del capitán Cortés pasó las pruebas generales de ingreso en la academia militar. Y lo hizo cuando su historial se refería a él como una mujer. La entonces cadete Elisa Cortés.  
-Protesto señoría.- Intervino Kerria.- El testigo está mezclando conceptos. Mi cliente superó con brillantez las pruebas que entonces, acorde con su condición legal, estaba obligado a pasar.  
-Se acepta.- Concedió el juez, pasando a requerirle a la defensa.-   
-Sin embargo. Es algo de capital importancia. Para comprender las motivaciones del demandante y sus posteriores peticiones al gobierno.- Replicó Tera que se dirigió respetuosamente al juez para solicitar.- Si lo permite, el testigo podría aclarar esto.  
-Lo permitiré pero vaya con cuidado.- Le instó Orton.-  
-Así lo haré.- Replicó la abogada al añadir a modo de cuestión a su testigo.- Coronel Ness. Si es usted tan amable, ¿podría decirnos qué requisitos precisa de cumplir un oficial o aspirante a tal en alguna de esas pruebas según sea su sexo?

 

El interpelado asintió para pasar a exponer.

-Los oficiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos deben correr dos millas (3.2 km) en un cierto límite de tiempo. El tiempo permitido es determinado por el género y edad de un oficial. Por ejemplo, una oficial mujer que tenga unos 28 años de edad debería completar el circuito de 2 millas en 20 minutos y 30 segundos o menos. Los oficiales deben completar un número de lagartijas y sentadillas, también diferenciado por la edad y el género, en un minuto.   
-¿Y por qué cree usted que la entonces cadete Cortés, no invocó su preferencia de ser considerada como un hombre en ese momento?- Preguntó la letrada con patente capciosidad.-

 

Y tras un corto silencio, Ness afirmó…

-Debemos deducir que, para pasar esas pruebas, la entonces cadete Elisa Cortés prefirió la condición femenina al serle menos complicado. De haberlo querido entonces, podría haber pedido ser considerada como varón e iniciar los procedimientos legales. Pero claro. ¡Era más fácil como mujer! Una vez dentro ya podría solicitar eso al amparo del ejército y beneficiarse de los seguros médicos militares.  
-¡Protesto señoría! Esa es una declaración totalmente subjetiva y que raya en la demagogia. El testigo no puede ponerse a adivinar las intenciones de mi cliente.- Denunció Kerria.- Ni tampoco conocer sus circunstancias personales, ni de entonces, ni de ahora.  
-Pero siembra un precedente y evidencia una duda al menos razonable.- Contra argumentó Tera.-  
\- Tomaré en cuenta esto solamente como un posible indicio, pero no como una prueba o evidencia sobre el demandante. Solo será considerado si se aportasen más argumentos coincidentes por parte del Gobierno. - Repuso el juez.-  
-Muy bien Señoría. No tendremos problemas a ese respecto. Con la venia. Formularé al coronel otra cuestión. Y será totalmente objetiva.  
-Proceda.- La indicó el juez.-  
-Coronel Ness. ¿Podría decirnos cuál es la talla mínima para poder entrar en el ejército de los Estados Unidos?...

 

El interpelado entonces, se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Enseguida repuso…

-La talla mínima para las mujeres está en cuatro pies y once pulgadas. Para los hombres está en cinco pies. En el sistema métrico decimal sería de metro cuarenta y nueve y de metro cincuenta y dos respectivamente.  
-Gracias coronel. Con su permiso señoría, deseo hacerle una pregunta a mi colega. – Comentó la letrada que pasó a dirigirse a la atónita Kerria preguntando.- Yo tengo una altura más que aceptable con mis cinco pies y seis pulgadas, sin tacones. Un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros. Supero con claridad la media femenina. - Sonrió para agregar.- En su caso, usted es incluso bastante más alta que yo. Señorita Malden. ¿Podría decirnos cuánto mide?...  
-Señoría. No veo que tiene eso que ver con el caso.- Replicó la aludida más asombrada que molesta.-  
-Si se me permite hacer esta pregunta, en mi opinión inocua, enseguida podré responder a esa cuestión.- Aseguró la señorita Stevens.-   
-Si su colega desea contestar, dado que no es a ella a quién se juzga. Por mí no hay inconveniente.- Repuso un también extrañado juez.-  
-No tengo ningún problema en responder a eso. Cinco pies nueve pulgadas. – Replicó Kerria con rapidez, para matizar.- Descalza.  
-Muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que es hija de un exjugador de baloncesto, no es de extrañar. – Afirmó Tera consultando un papel que tenía entre sus anotaciones.- Eso en el sistema métrico decimal que su cliente utilizó en su formulario viene a ser algo más de metro setenta y cinco. ¿Verdad?...  
-Es algo así. - Repuso Kerria que insistió.- Pero sigo sin saber qué tiene esto de interés.  
-Pues se lo diré ahora.- Se sonrió Tera para afirmar.- Usted, al igual que yo, podría por supuesto, entrar en el ejército sin problemas por su talla, y viendo su figura, tampoco el peso sería un problema. Independientemente de su sexo. Pero su cliente no hubiera podido decir lo mismo. Al menos con su actual condición. ¿No es así?

 

Y entonces extrajo unos folios de una carpeta que tenía sobre su mesa para afirmar…

-La ficha de alistamiento de su cliente. En ella, la entonces Elisa Cortés afirmaba medir un metro cuarenta y nueve centímetros. Como ven, insuficiente para la talla mínima de un hombre, pero más que adecuada para la de una mujer. Al alistarse además con dieciocho años su crecimiento estaría posiblemente completado. El organismo femenino suele terminar antes de desarrollarse.   
-Señoría. Me reitero en lo anterior.- Denunció Kerria con patente indignación.- En ese momento los requisitos exigibles al capitán Cortés fueron cumplidos de modo legal. Mi cliente reunía todos ellos y fue aceptado.  
-Querrá decir aceptada.- Terció Tera con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, más cuando le recordó al juez.- Aquí tiene otro indicio que apunta en la dirección de nuestras argumentaciones, Señoría.  
-Se considerarán ambos indicios como una evidencia en favor del Gobierno.- Dictaminó Orton.-

 

Kerria suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Entonces miró a Enzo, el muchacho enseguida le preguntó con inquietud…

-Lo tenemos mal, ¿verdad?  
-No tanto como te puedas pensar.- Sonrió alentadoramente ella, para añadir.- Ahora será mi turno de preguntar.

 

Y así era. La representante del Gobierno dio por terminadas sus cuestiones, siendo Kerria la que se levantó con decisión. Tras acercarse al estrado utilizó un tono suave y muy respetuoso para dirigirse al juez.

-Con la venia, Señoría. Tengo algunas preguntas para el testigo.  
-Proceda - la indicó Orton.-

 

La letrada se dirigió entonces hacia aquel hombre, que, imperturbable, aguardaba. Entonces ella comenzó.

-Señor Ness…  
-Coronel.- La corrigió de inmediato.- Si no le importa, señorita.  
-Que sea así pues. Coronel.- Repuso Kerria para preguntar.- ¿Enviaron ustedes algún tipo de informe negativo sobre mi cliente a la superioridad?  
-No lo consideré necesario. –Contestó escuetamente el interpelado.-  
-¿Hizo constar en alguna evaluación las faltas de mi representado o bien le notificó advirtiéndole por escrito?  
-Como dije anteriormente, le pregunté por el motivo de sus repetidas ausencias.- Dijo Ness.- En un principio no quise dar más trascendencia al asunto por no perjudicarle.  
-¿Pese a que su confianza en él se había visto afectada? - Rebatió la abogada a su vez con un simulado matiz de incredulidad, añadiendo.- No parece una postura muy coherente por parte de un oficial al mando y responsable de seguridad.  
-Señorita. No creo que usted conozca o comprenda el funcionamiento de un servicio de inteligencia militar.- Replicó el testigo evidentemente molesto por aquello.-  
-A pesar de que tengo en el ejército a un hermano, responsable de seguridad en Bios y a un primo que forma parte del servicio de inteligencia del UNISON, no. No soy militar. Pero por lo que sé respecto a lo que me cuentan, sería bastante llamativo dejar pasar una conducta así sin emitir notificación, amonestación escrita o dejar constancia alguna.- Argumentó Kerria.- Como creo que indica el reglamento.

 

La joven casi no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al observar el efecto que había tenido aquella andanada suya en el contraído rostro del testigo. No obstante, recobró la seriedad y se centró para proseguir, pasando a un tono algo más cordial.

-Sin embargo, como usted dice coronel. Supongo que habrá poderosas razones para ese tipo de actuación.   
-La abogada deberá ceñirse al interrogatorio y dejar de lado consideraciones personales.- La advirtió el juez.-  
-Si señoría. Mis disculpas.- Replicó ella, disponiéndose a continuar.- Muy bien, coronel, dígame… ¿Desde cuándo tenía a mi cliente bajo su mando?  
-Desde hace unos dos años.- Contestó el oficial.- Al ser ascendido a capitán y enviado a mi división de inteligencia.  
-Pero, para ser ascendido y destinado a su división, el candidato debía de tener unos registros realmente buenos en su hoja de servicios. ¿No es así?  
-Así es.- Tuvo que convenir su interlocutor.-  
-¿Y cuándo recuerda usted que comenzasen a producirse esas ausencias, que nos ha definido sin justificar? - Quiso saber Kerria.-  
-En el transcurso de éste último año, creo recordar. No estoy del todo seguro.- Afirmó el coronel.-

 

Kerria entonces asintió y tras ir a su mesa y hacerse con una carpeta extrajo unos documentos que mostró al juez en tanto declaraba.

-Señoría. Aquí están los requerimientos de mi representado. Son copias de los documentos que presentó al ejército solicitando permisos para su tratamiento hormonal. Como puede verse en la fecha, tienen al menos tres años de antigüedad. Consta el recibí y la concesión de los fondos para el tratamiento de mi cliente. Pero después, justo hará unos tres meses, estos se interrumpieron y a mi representado se le dio una baja del servicio que no quedó plenamente aclarada. Mi pregunta es. ¿Usted tuvo algo que ver con eso, por medio de algún informe o recomendación?  
-No estoy autorizado a revelar ese tipo de información. Seguridad nacional.- Replicó el testigo.-  
-La letrada no debe proseguir por esa senda.- Advirtió Orton nuevamente.- Cíñase a aportar pruebas y a pedir testimonio siempre y cuando esto no choque con la protección de información reservada.  
-Muy bien. Señoría. Reformularé mi pregunta.- Dijo la joven, mirando a su interrogado para inquirir.- Coronel Ness. ¿Tiene usted alguna clase de prejuicio contra mi representado por su condición?  
-¡Protesto!- Terció la representante del Gobierno.- Mi colega está vulnerando el derecho a la privacidad del testigo. No se está juzgando al coronel ni se le han de pedir cuentas de sus opiniones.  
-Se acepta.- Intervino el juez.- Vaya con cuidado letrada.- Le ordenó a Kerria.-  
-Si Señoría. Gracias, pero no hay más preguntas…- Contestó la aludida.-

 

Con visible alivio y mirándola con inquina el militar se retiró del estrado…La joven abogada se sentó con su cliente. Enzo asintió sonriendo en tanto susurraba.

-Bien hecho. Entre lo de los informes y esta última pregunta has conseguido desacreditarle. Lástima que no haya podido contestar.  
-Mejor así.- Le comentó ella también en voz baja.- No sé qué opinión pueda tener sobre ti pero, aún peor casi que una respuesta negativa ha sido la impresión que ha dado. Aunque al verle jurar sobre una Biblia no era difícil de imaginar. Cuando menos era un testigo manifiestamente hostil hacia ti y con motivos no demasiado claros. Eso deja en mal lugar sus afirmaciones acerca de tu falta de rendimiento y lo injustificado de las ausencias.

 

Su representado convino en eso asintiendo. Aunque el juicio continuaba…La abogada del Gobierno se adelantó para pedir un receso y el juez lo concedió. Tras unos instantes la señorita Stevens se aproximó a Kerria.

-¿Nos disculpa un momento señor Cortés?- Le pidió al muchacho.-  
-Por supuesto.- Afirmó él apartándose un poco de allí.-

 

La letrada se dispuso a hablar entonces a Kerria para comentarla con una mezcla de reconocimiento y advertencia.

-Mira. Debo admitir que has jugado bien tus cartas. Pero créeme cuando te digo que todavía no he sacado la artillería. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho en este caso!  
-O sea, que quieres negociar.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Mi oferta sigue siendo la misma.- Repuso Tera ya con gesto más serio.- Y si fuera tú, aconsejaría a mi cliente que la aceptara.  
-Pero resulta que no eres yo.- Replicó con ligero regocijo la joven, aunque enseguida añadió con un tinte de sorpresa e incluso inquietud en su voz.- Tengo la impresión de que sabes alguna cosa que no me estás diciendo.  
-Por supuesto. No voy a darte explicaciones de las tácticas que preparo. Igual que tú tampoco lo harías.- Declaró su contertulia.-  
-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes…  
-Vale. Entonces ¿Tomamos una copa y te lo cuento?- Le ofreció Tera.-  
-Sabes que estoy casada.- Pudo sonreír su interlocutora ahora señalando diríase que hasta un poco divertida.- Y que quiero a mi esposa.  
-Y tú sabes de sobra que yo no voy por ahí.- Replicó su interlocutora moviendo la cabeza, para agregar ahora con un tono inequívocamente teñido de inquietud.- En serio Kerria. No puedo hablar aquí.

 

Eso sí que tomó de sorpresa a la joven. Tras meditar por unos instantes asintió. Se despidió de su colega e informó a Enzo. Cuando el chico la observó con extrañeza, ella le explicó.

-Esto es normal entre abogados. Hay cosas que no podemos decirnos en el tribunal. A veces se pueden alcanzar acuerdos o llegar a compromisos, digamos que en un ambiente extraoficial. Además, conozco a Tera. No es mala persona, aunque lo haya parecido. Solo hace su trabajo. Si me ha dicho eso es que hay algo que realmente la preocupa.  
-Muy bien, confío en ti.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- Haz lo que creas mejor.

 

Y su interlocutora asintió, cuando se despidió de Enzo tanto ella como Tera quedaron en reunirse en un bar cercano. Ocuparon una mesa y tras pedir sendos vinos la representante del Gobierno le comentó.

-Tengo instrucciones de hacer lo imposible para que tu cliente pierda esta reclamación.  
-Eso era de esperar.- Replicó su interlocutora sin sorprenderse.- Es tu obligación.

 

Pero su colega movió la cabeza mirándola ahora con gesto preocupado para añadir con un tono tan bajo que casi susurraba.

-No, éste no es como cualquier otro caso. Por supuesto que los abogados y fiscales siempre estamos dispuestos a ganar. Utilizando todos los medios que la ley nos permite. Pero esta vez es muy diferente. Un tipo con el que no llegué más que a hablar por teléfono, el que me contrató en nombre del Gobierno, me dijo que hiciera cualquier cosa. Cuando le indiqué que, investigaría y utilizaría las evidencias que tuviera o que pudiera encontrar, se limitó a reír y a responder que no me preocupase por eso. Que si no tenía evidencias él me las proporcionaría. Claro que, técnicamente no puedo acusarle de nada, pero me sonó muy mal…  
-¿Acaso piensas que podrían fabricar pruebas contra mi cliente?- Quiso saber Kerria que ahora sí que empezaba a inquietarse.-  
-No dijo eso, pero lo dio a entender. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no bastaría ante un tribunal. Pero, por si acaso quiero ir con mucho cuidado. No tengo el menor interés en atacar a alguien inocente o en que me juzgasen por mala praxis.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?- Preguntó su contertulia, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, en tanto miraba de forma profunda a su colega y añadía.- ¿Qué se supone que tratas de decirme con eso?  
-Que sería mejor que negociarais. Que tu cliente se olvidase de su reclamación.- Replicó Tera.- Te aseguro que cuando le investigué para este caso apenas si pude encontrar nada relevante. De hecho lo he planteado en la vista. Todo eso sobre sus medidas y sus ausencias. Incluso el testimonio del coronel, lo he sacado con la única finalidad de desprestigiarle o poner en duda que cumpla los requisitos legales para su petición. Pero tú has sido lo bastante buena como para hacer que fuera Ness a su vez el que quedase en entredicho.   
-¿Y por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decirme esto?- Preguntó Kerria.-  
-Bueno, no creía que fueras capaz de darle la vuelta tal y como lo has hecho.- Confesó su colega con una leve sonrisa, eso sí, dándose prisa en agregar.- Aunque sé lo buena que eres.

 

La aludida suspiró profundamente mirando hacia el techo, después enfrentó de nuevo sus ojos a los de su interlocutora y declaró.

-Entiendo. Supongo que sabes que mi obligación es la de informar a mi cliente de esto.  
-Es evidente.- Concedió Tera.-  
-Y no dudes que yo también sé lo buena que tú eres y las argucias que utilizas. ¿Acaso esto no es más que un truco para que nos rindamos y negociemos?- Inquirió ahora no sin desconfianza.-

 

En esta ocasión fue la interpelada la que miró hacia el techo y replicó…

-Ya…debí imaginar que podrías pensar eso. Sin embargo te aseguro que no lo es. Y tú ya deberías saber el poder que tienen en el Gobierno y en sus organizaciones de los servicios secretos. Solo te estoy advirtiendo por el propio bien de tu cliente y el tuyo…

 

Y dicho esto dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa, se levantó y se marchó de allí. Kerria aún se mantuvo sentada durante un rato más, tratando de decidir que debería hacer. Al final retornó a casa dándole vueltas a todo eso. Por fortuna al llegar se encontró un cuadro familiar que la hizo sonreír. En el salón, sentados frente a la holo tele, estaban su madre, su amiga Amatista y los niños. Veían una película que ella recordaba siendo adolescente. Llegó justo en esa escena en la que una de las protagonistas cantaba una bonita canción sobre ser ella misma y no tener que fingir, en tanto bailaba creando un gran palacio de hielo usando unos poderes especiales que poseía.

-¡Anda! Si estáis viendo esa película…-Sonrió la joven letrada al entrar en la estancia.-  
-¡Mami pelícua! - Se rio Brian.-  
-Chi…- Añadió la pequeña Maray quién, mirando a Beruche señaló hacia la holo tele diciendo.- Agüela Bertie…  
-¡Lo que me faltaba! Que lo diga hasta mi nieta.- Se rio la aludida.-

 

Justo entonces entró su esposo quién había aparecido a tiempo de oír eso y exclamó canturreando divertido el estribillo de esa canción.

-Déjalo cubito… ¡Let it go! Let it go! ¡Let it go! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-¡La verdad es que se te parece bastante, Bertie! - Se rio Amatista, cómplicemente con su cuñada.-  
-Será mejor que no lo repitas, querida.- Le pidió su suegra para añadir entre resignada y divertidamente.- El bobo de Roy me estuvo llamando Elsa durante una buena temporada tras el estreno de esa película. Incluso delante de la gente. Y yo tenía que ir diciendo que no me llamaba así…  
-¡Pero desde luego parece que la inventaron pensando en ti! - Rio Roy y con él buena parte de los presentes.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, de eso me acuerdo.- Asintió Kerria, que se sentía mejor tras esos momentos de bromas y relax familiar. Y enseguida agregó casi de modo reflexivo.- Aunque creo que casi tiene más en común conmigo que contigo, mamá. De hecho hubo algunas críticas de los de siempre, arguyendo que Elsa en realidad salía del armario con esa canción. Y a veces me sentía igual que ella. Me daban ganas de irme a una isla desierta. De modo que la puedo comprender. Anda, ¡hacedme sitio!

 

Y sin esperar réplica decidió quitarse los zapatos y colocarse entre su amiga y su madre. Los niños estaban sentados en la alfombra, justo delante de ellas. Roy se quedó de pie con una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos fue Sam la que llegó. Enseguida exclamó.

-¡Esa película me encanta!  
-Pues instálate, te hacemos un hueco.- La propuso Amatista.-

 

Así fue, Sam se sentó junto a la madre de Asthel y de Maray, en el extremo de ese gran y ocupado sofá. Roy entonces se rio al verlas, comentando.

-¡No sé quiénes son más niños! Las del sofá o los de la alfombra.  
-Mira quién fue a hablar.- Se rio su esposa recordándole.- ¡El que se pone a ver el pressing catch!  
-Eso es divertido.- Opuso él, aunque nadie le dio la razón.- Será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de la cena o nos moriremos de hambre esta noche.- Aseveró él, todavía con una sonrisa.-

 

Kerria miraba a su padre con gesto risueño. Ahora estaba más animada. Además, en un momento dado, Amatista se levantó para atender a sus hijos y ella se puso junto a Sam. Las dos se abrazaron apoyando la cabeza de una contra la otra. Después su cuñada las dejó a su aire sentándose en la otra parte del sofá. Parecía que al menos la paz entre ellas había vuelto. La joven abogada no ignoraba que Samantha había estado dolida y enfadada con ella durante los últimos días. Ahora al fin, la sonreía de nuevo.

-¡Ojalá las cosas se arreglasen así de fácil, como en los cuentos de hadas! - Deseó-…

 

Su hijo la sacó de aquellos pensamientos cuando, en una pausa, le enseñó un dibujo de su primo. Era la silueta inconfundible de un ratón.

-¡Qué bonito cariño! - Sonrió Kerria.- ¿Lo has dibujado tú?  
-Ratón Mickey, malo.- Declaró el crio como respuesta.-  
-No, está muy bien.- Se apresuró a decir la sorprendida madre.-  
-Primito Asthel lo ha dibujado, dice que es malo.- Aseveró Brian.-

 

La joven se limitó a darle un beso al crío. Los niños tenían esas cosas. Fue Amatista la que, sonriente, terció para comentar incluso algo sorprendida.

-A mí de pequeña me gustaba mucho. Mi madre me compraba muñecos, sábanas y otras muchas cosas de ese ratón. A Maray también le encanta. ¡Ja, ja!, pero a Asthel no le gusta tanto. Aunque nunca había dicho eso de él.

 

Su cuñada lo dejó estar tras asentir descuidadamente. ¡Ojalá que todos los problemas que tuviera fueran esos! Entonces fue el pequeño Asthel quién se aproximó a ella y le cuchicheó algo al oído. Kerria abrió los ojos atónita. ¡No sabía cómo interpretar eso, ni lo comprendía en absoluto! Pero decidió dejarlo estar. Ya la había avisado su cuñada. Asthel tenía esas cosas. Por lo menos esa velada concluyó bien, con todos cenando en armonía tras la película una de las recetas típicas de los Malden. Pollo frito y puré de maíz con almendras.

-¡Esto está muy bueno! - Afirmó Amatista.-  
-Sí, la receta de mi abuela Ethel. La descubrí entre los papeles que guardaban mis padres.- Afirmó su suegro lleno de satisfacción, para sentenciar.- Intenté que tu padre aprendiera a hacerla. Pero el principito siempre ha sido un desastre entre los fogones. Ya en el Rincón no le podíamos dejar solo en la cocina. A tu tío Zafiro se le daba algo mejor. Por lo menos no quemaba el arroz, ja, ja. Nephrite sí que era un gran cocinero y Ail, bueno. ¡Hacía lo que podía!, ja, ja…

 

Todos se rieron de aquello, con un tinte entre divertido y nostálgico. Los críos estaban a su aire y tras cenar fueron a jugar. Al poco llamó el teléfono. Fue Bertie la que se acercó.

-¿Diga? ¡Hola Ami-chan!… sí, claro, muy bien. ¿Y tú?.. Ya, ya lo imagino… ¿Kerria? Sí, enseguida te la paso… a ver si te vienes a cenar un día o podemos vernos. Hoy precisamente Roy ha hecho la receta de su abuela. ¿Te acuerdas verdad? Ji, ji…sí, esa cena fue muy interesante desde luego. Claro…de tu parte. Un saludo…

 

Beruche llevó aquel teléfono inalámbrico hasta su hija, y le susurró.

-Tu madrina Ami. Quiere hablar contigo por algo del caso…  
-Sí, gracias mamá.- Repuso la joven que se alejó con el teléfono para poder hablar lejos de las conversaciones del resto.- Dime madrina…

 

Los demás siguieron compartiendo bromas y algunas risas. Cuando Kerria retornó tras esa conversación su gesto parecía estar algo intranquilo. No obstante se dirigió a su cuñada.

-¿Tendrías un segundo, Amatista?  
-Claro.- Asintió ella.- Tú dirás…

 

Tras comentarle un par de cosas a la esposa de su hermano ésta se despidió a los pocos minutos llevándose a Asthel y Maray. Los demás no tardaron en irse a dormir.

 

Por su parte Katherine estuvo bastante activa durante aquel día…Alguna que otra pista que tenía la hizo investigar y descubrió cosas que la alarmaron. Tendría que avisar a Kerria y a Enzo de inmediato. Pero antes llamó a su madrina…tenía un mensaje de ella…

-Hola madrina Minako. Recibí tu llamada.- La saludó cuando apareció el rostro de la princesa Venus en la pantalla de su ordenador.-  
-Hola Kathy.- Contestó afablemente la aludida para comentar.- Verás. Cuando me hablaste de tu caso y fui a proteger a tu entrevistado de ese intento de secuestro, me sorprendió que esos tipos anduvieran tras de él. He hablado con Ami y ella me contó que estaba ayudando a tu prima Kerria con ese caso también. Las dos se lo comentamos a la reina Serenity.  
-¿A la reina?- Se sorprendió Katherine que alegó.- Pero ella está muy por encima de estas cosas.  
-No cariño.- Sonrió su madrina.- Precisamente ella siempre quiere ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten o sean maltratadas, discriminadas o perseguidas de manera injusta. El asunto es que habló con una vieja amiga suya. Estaba en Nature, de modo que la comunicación tardó. Y es alguien que puede ayudar a ese muchacho y aportaros experiencia. Envió a algunos de sus ayudantes, estarán a punto de llegar. Hemos quedado en el palacio y la soberana me ha pedido que te invite. Mañana temprano. Estate lista para las ocho.  
-¿A Palacio? ¿A mí?- Exclamó la chica, agregando con gesto de asombro y visible contento.- ¡Es un gran honor! Pero madrina. No podré llegar a tiempo. Tendría que tomar un avión.- Objetó ahora más preocupada.-  
-Si es por eso, no te apures. Unas amigas te irán a recoger.- Se sonrió Minako.- Y convendría que trajeses a ese chico también…  
-¿A Enzo? Es que está en medio de un juicio.- Le recordó Kathy.-  
-Podrá regresar a tiempo.- Aseguró su interlocutora.- No te preocupes.  
-Bien, si tú lo dices. Le llamaré.- Convino la joven.-

 

Así se despidieron, al día siguiente la muchacha se levantó temprano, tras ducharse y vestirse aguardaba con impaciencia. Quizás viniese alguien y se identificase como amigo o aliado de los reyes. De momento, el primero en llegar fue Enzo. El joven llamó a la puerta tras asegurarse de que no le seguían. Kathy enseguida abrió.

-Bueno días.- Le saludó él.-

 

La muchacha correspondió al saludo, y su interlocutor comentó.

-A juzgar por lo que me escribiste anoche por el WhatsApp tendrán que venir a buscarnos. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, aunque ignoro quién vendrá.- Confesó su contertulia.-

 

Sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo de elucubrar, de repente un grupo de cinco chicas uniformadas como sailors, que se daban las manos formando un corro, se materializaron en medio de su salón, tirando algunos enseres y dándoles un buen susto.

-Parece que calculamos bien.- Afirmó una de ellas, de pelo azulado y con extrañas bolitas colgando de él.- ¡Qué buenas somos!  
-Bueno, casi.- Añadió otra de cabellos rojos elevados en una gran cola al ver el estropicio.- Considerando lo pequeño que este cuarto.  
-Espero que no hayamos roto nada caro.- Comentó otra más, con una especie de aros en su peinado, y cabellos de tono tirando a fucsia. Describiendo lo que veía.- Hemos dañado parte del mobiliario y algunos adornos.  
-Sí, pese a eso. No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez que venimos aquí. - Remachó otra con una especie de larga cabellera verde en forma de extraña coleta.-

 

La quinta de ellas, de pelo rosa y con dos moños lanceolados sobre ambos lados de la cabeza, sonrió dirigiéndose a la asombrada inquilina y a su invitado, saludando.

-Buenos días Kathy. Disculpa por la intromisión. Buenos días, señor.  
-¡Sailor Asteroides, Chibiusa! – Exclamó ella sin poderlo creer.-  
-Vinimos a recogeros.- Afirmó jovialmente la del cabello azul.- Pedisteis un taxi, ¿a qué sí?  
-Sí, como ha dicho Para- Para, somos vuestro medio de transporte hasta el palacio.- Añadió la del pelo verde.-  
-¡Ahora lo comprendo! – Sonrió la reportera.- Habéis usado el sailor teleport.   
-¿El qué?- se sorprendió el muchacho que estaba con la boca abierta.-  
-Eso es.- Afirmó Chibiusa indicando a las del pelo rojo y fucsia.- Ves-Ves, Cere-Cere, dejad que entren en el círculo.

 

Las dos aludidas separaron sus manos y Kathy pasó, quedando justo en el medio. Entonces Ves-Ves le comentó a su compañera del pelo verde.

-Sujeta bien a Para- Para ¿eh? Jun-Jun…Llevamos mucho peso y el enlace tiene que ser fuerte.  
-Sí, no te preocupes.- Suspiró ésta con tono cansino.-   
-No me voy a soltar.- Se reivindicó la del pelo azul.-  
-Eso espero, la última vez estuvimos perdidas entre dos dimensiones durante varios días porque se te ocurrió rascarte la nariz.- Denunció Ves-Ves.-  
-¡Es que me picaba! – Protestó la aludida, tratando de defenderse.-  
-Chicas. Dejadlo ya. - Suspiró pacientemente Chibiusa.-  
-Si princesa. Lo sentimos.- Replicó la del cabello rojo con el asentimiento de su polemista.-  
-¿Princesa?- Se sorprendió el muchacho.-  
-Sí, es su Alteza la princesa Usagi Chiba Tsukino de la Tierra y de la Luna. Hija de nuestros soberanos.- Replicó la del pelo verde dejando asombrado al chico.-  
-No hace falta que me des tanto bombo Jun-Jun, - le pidió la aludida algo sonrojada.-  
-¿Listos?- Les inquirió Cere-Cere a Katherine y a Enzo.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Replicó ésta a esa muchacha del pelo fucsia claro.-  
-Bueno, no sé, supongo.- Convino el atónito joven.-  
-Confía en ellas. Saben lo que hacen…aunque a veces no den esa impresión.- Sonrió la reportera.-

Las guerreras se miraron algo azoradas. Su jefa enseguida asintió, a la par que las ordenó.

-¡Adelante chicas!

 

Las sailors emitieron una serie de resplandores que igualaban el tinte de sus cabellos entonces se produjo una súbita descarga de energía y todas, junto con Kathy y Enzo, desaparecieron. No tardaron en reaparecer en medio de un gran y lujoso salón. Allí, sentados en sendos tronos, los soberanos les observaron con amplias sonrisas. La reina lucía un largo vestido blanco con un escote decorado con ribetes dorados y el rey una especie de smoking y pajarita de tonos malvas con camisa blanca. Las asteroides y Chibiusa hicieron unas marcadas reverencias.

-Es un placer teneros aquí.- Saludó Endimión.-  
-Majestades - repuso Kathy inclinándose también.- Es un honor…

 

Enzo hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza. No iba con él eso de la realeza. Aunque respetaba a esos soberanos y su obra. Pensaba en eso cuando vio a la izquierda de los reyes a tres mujeres. Las tres ataviadas de idéntica manera. Lucían un provocativo traje que semejaba un bikini de cuero negro con una especie de alitas blancas en el escote, rematado con un par de guantes hasta el codo y botas altas negras por encima de la rodilla del mismo material.

-Katherine, señor Cortés. Sed bienvenidos.- Intervino la soberana, añadiendo.- A nuestra hija, la princesa Usagi Chiba y a sus guardianas las ladies asteroides ya las conocéis. Permitidnos pues presentaros a tres amigas venidas de otro mundo. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer. Ellas son las guardianas personales de mi gran amiga la princesa Kakyuu, del planeta Kinmoku. Y protectoras también del planeta Nature.  
-Encantadas de conoceros.- Declaró la más alta con largo pelo castaño peinado en una coleta que se presentó.- Soy Sailor Star Maker. Pero podéis llamarme Taiki.   
-Nos han hablado muy bien de vosotros. Yo soy Sailor Star Healer, aunque mi nombre es Yatén.- Añadió la más baja de pelo plateado, sujeto en forma de una larga hilera.-  
-Esperamos poder ayudar en lo posible.- Remachó la tercera, de una estatura mediana y largo cabello negro recogido también en una coleta.- Soy Sailor Star Fighter, aunque aquí me conocen como Seiya.  
-Sí, mis amigas están al tanto su caso, señor Cortés. – Añadió Serenity remarcando.- Y desean ayudar…  
-Si puedo hablar, majestad.- Repuso el aludido, que recibió enseguida una señal de asentimiento de la soberana para proseguir.- Con todo respeto. No sé qué podrían hacer estas tres señoritas al respecto de mi caso.

 

Fue Star Fighter la que sonrió mirando a la reina. Serenity devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. En ese mismo momento las tres se envolvieron en una luz que al principio cegó un poco a los presentes. A los pocos instantes, cuando pudieron volver a mirarlas fue Enzo quién quedó atónito. En lugar de esas guerreras aparecieron tres hombres que lucían trajes de color azul para Yatén, rojo el de Seiya y crema el de Taiki, respectivamente. Antes de que el asombrado joven pudiera pronunciar palabra, fue éste último quien, con voz marcadamente masculina ahora, le dijo.

-Créenos amigo, sabemos perfectamente cómo te sientes.  
-Si.- Añadió Yatén.- Nosotros hemos hecho esto infinidad de veces.  
-¿Hacer?- Repitió Kathy con visible asombro también.- ¿Hacer qué?  
-Las sailor Starlight tienen un poder muy particular. Además de transformarse en guerreras pueden alterar su sexo a voluntad.- Les desveló Chibiusa.-   
-¿Qué?- Exclamó Enzo sin poderlo evitar.-

 

Fue ahora Taiki quién, sonriendo comprensivamente, le explicó.

-Según la tradición y las normas de la galaxia, solamente las mujeres pueden convertirse en guerreras guardianas. Lo que aquí llaman Sailors. En nuestro mundo cada persona es hermafrodita. Puede elegir libremente que sexo desea tener. Eso sí, una vez lo elige suele conservarlo. Nosotros en cambio, tenemos la potestad de poder cambiarlo dada nuestra condición de guerreras.  
-¡Esto es alucinante! De lo más impresionante que he visto. - Musitó Katherine.- Y mira que he visto cosas increíbles…  
-Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes podrían ayudarme?- Inquirió el muchacho.-  
-Bueno, nuestro mundo está muy avanzado y quizás allí fuesen capaces de hacer algo para acelerar su proceso de cambio.- Comentó Yatén.-  
-¡Eso sería maravilloso, Enzo! – Le animó Kathy afirmando esperanzada.- Ni siquiera tendrías que continuar con el juicio. Aunque perdieras daría igual. ¡Podrías lograr tu meta!

 

Aunque el joven, lejos de asentir o alegrarse pareció sopesar eso con un talante serio. Entonces añadió, con tinte de pregunta retórica y tono ligeramente consternado.

-¿Tú crees Katherine? Yo lo no pienso así…

 

Ahora todos le dedicaron unas sorprendidas miradas. El chico sonrió levemente para afirmar.

-Nunca me gustó tomar atajos ni aprovecharme de ninguna ventaja injusta. Si algo he aprendido en la vida es a lograr las cosas confiando en mi esfuerzo y en mi capacidad de luchar. Dices que quizás estos generosos amigos pudieran solucionar mi situación. Lo que ocurre es que no considero que sea solamente mía. Verán. No deseo parecer desagradecido pero, no creo que esto sea buena idea.  
-Pero. ¿Por qué no?- Inquirió la atónita reportera.-  
-Porque precisamente no entiendo esto solo como mi situación personal. Hay muchísimos otros casos. Cuando vi que me denegaban esas ayudas y esas subvenciones que me gané sirviendo a mi país me enfadé, sí, pero no solamente por mí. Existen muchos más que están o podrían estar en esta misma posición. Lo que quiero es sentar un precedente legal, social e incluso hasta moral. Hacer que se reconozcan nuestros derechos. ¡Para todos los transgénero y los transexuales! Sería fácil aceptar su oferta, irme con ustedes a su planeta y olvidar todo esto. Sería fácil sí, pero no sería lo correcto. No mientras haya muchas personas que nunca podrían beneficiarse de ese mismo tratamiento de privilegio y de hacer que esos intolerantes sepan de una vez que sus prejuicios no tiene razón de ser. Además, mi querida Kathy - sonrió ahora añadiendo con algo más de jovialidad.- Tu pobre prima está luchando por esta causa con todas sus fuerzas. No sería noble abandonarla. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Espero que todos ustedes lo entiendan. Por eso lamento tener que rehusar su amable oferta. Por lo menos hasta que se haga justicia no solo para mí, sino para todos.

 

Nadie replicó en ese momento. Los demás estaban perplejos y con la boca abierta. Pasó un largo instante de silencio. Al fin, Serenity se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el chico y sonriente, agregó con tono suave y amable.

-Debo disculparme. No quisimos ofenderle.  
-No me han ofendido en absoluto, Majestad.- Se apresuró a responder él.- Al contrario, aprecio mucho su ayuda. Pero sencillamente tengo un deber que cumplir.  
-Es usted mucho mejor incluso de lo que nos habían contado.- Terció Endimión tomando la palabra en tanto se levantaba del trono.- Me ha dejado sin palabras, y crea que eso es difícil.- Sonrió al igual que el resto.-  
-Gracias Majestad.- Repuso el aludido.- Ahora compruebo lo que siempre había pensado. Ustedes son honorables y buenas personas. Es un verdadero privilegio para mí haber tenido la ocasión de conocerles. Y también a sus ilustres visitantes.  
-Amigo mío.- Añadió Seiya ofreciéndole una mano que Enzo estrechó.- El honor es nuestro. No es fácil encontrar a personas así. Nos ha dado una lección.- Y añadió de un modo algo más desenfadado dirigiéndose a la soberana.- ¿Verdad Odango?

 

La aludida se limitó a sonreír asintiendo. Lo mismo que el rey Endimión, Chibiusa y las asteroides, que estaban igualmente impresionadas ante esas declaraciones.

-Es usted muy valiente y está lleno de sentido de la Justicia.- Comentó Yatén.-  
-Es verdad. Y aunque no aceptase nuestra oferta, le rogaríamos que, cuando todo esto termine, nos hiciera el gran favor de visitar nuestro mundo. Seguro que nuestra princesa estará encantada de conocerle.- Remató Taiki, con idéntico tono de admiración.-  
-Y le puedo asegurar, estimado Enzo, que las Starlight no regalan los oídos a cualquiera.- Sonrió Serenity.-  
-Entonces nos quedaremos en este planeta hasta que el juicio acabe y ver el resultado. – Afirmó Seiya.- Deseamos que tenga usted suerte.  
-Se lo agradezco. Ahora si me disculpan. Deberíamos regresar. La vista estará a punto de continuar.- Repuso el joven.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino Endimión, haciendo una indicación a su hija y a las guardianas de ésta.-  
\- Después, sea cual sea el veredicto, en nombre de su alteza la princesa Kakyuu, considérese cordialmente invitado a visitar Kinmoku. –Declaró Seiya.-  
-Le rogamos que acepte venir a vernos.- Remachó Taiki.-

 

Enzo asintió sonriendo y junto con Kathy se colocó en el centro de ese corrillo que les devolvió de inmediato a la habitación del hotel de la reportera. Tras desearles buena suerte las sailors desaparecieron con su tele transporte…

-Bueno.- Suspiró Katherine.- Pues vamos allá.  
-Sí, debo ir sin falta a la corte. El juicio va a reanudarse y tu prima me estará esperando allí.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Puedo llevarte si quieres.- Se ofreció Kathy.-  
-No, gracias. Bueno.- Pudo argüir algo apurado Enzo.- Mejor tomo un taxi. Creo que es conveniente que no nos vean juntos…  
-Como tú quieras.- Repuso la joven algo sorprendida.- Supongo que será lo más indicado.

 

Se despidieron pues. El muchacho llamó a un Yellow cab típico de allí y le indicó la dirección. Afortunadamente esta vez no le dieron otro paseo no deseado. De camino sonreía divertido. ¡Cualquiera le decía a Katherine que no estaba dispuesto a montar con ella en coche! Y eso que él era valiente. Se había enfrentado a tipos armados y pasado por dificultades. ¡Pero no era un suicida! Entre tanto la reportera tuvo una llamada. Era su madrina. Minako la aguardaba en otro sitio. No tardó en ir allí a reunirse con ella. Además descubrió la presencia de la doctora Mizuno. Estaban en una especie de almacén muy grande, en la zona de los muelles.

-¡Hola madrina, hola Ami! - Saludó la muchacha con cordialidad.-

 

Aunque la expresión de sus interlocutoras estaba seria. Las dos le devolvieron el saludo aunque enseguida fue la princesa de Mercurio la que comentó.

-Esto está mucho más enredado de lo que creíamos.  
-Así es.- Convino Minako.-   
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Inquirió la periodista.-  
-Verás. Mucho me temo que el caso contra tu amigo es la punta del iceberg de algo muchísimo más grave.- Comentó la doctora.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber Kathy con patente interés e inquietud.-  
-En pocas palabras, ahijada. No solo los miembros del Gobierno están tras de tu amigo. Los que apoyan a la Luna Negra y esos neoreligiosos también juegan un papel importante en esto.- Aclaró Minako.-  
-Sí, ahora te mostraremos algo. – Añadió Ami, qué pasó a invocar su transformación.- ¡Planeta Mercurio dame el poder!  
-¡Planeta Venus, dame el poder! - Exclamó a su vez Minako.-

 

Y tras un espectáculo de luz y giros sobre sí mismas aparecieron con sus atuendos de guerreras. Tras recibir la mirada de ambas sailors fue Katherine la que, a su vez, invocó.

-¡Corazón puro del Trueno, dame el poder!

 

Tan pronto estuvo transformada, las guerreras le mostraron una puerta oculta en una de las paredes de ese hangar…

-Es por aquí.- Indicó Mercurio.-

 

Venus abrió la puerta y las tres vieron unas escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían vertiginosamente.

-¡Vamos! - Indicó la sailor del amor a su ahijada.-

 

Descendieron por esas escaleras durante un buen rato, tratando de que el sonido de sus tacones fuera lo más silencioso posible. Al llegar finalmente hasta abajo encontraron una gruesa puerta que parecía de sólido acero blindado…

-Esto es impenetrable.- Suspiró Katherine, o mejor dicho, la Dama del Trueno, añadiendo.- Quizás ni con nuestros ataques combinados.  
-E incluso aunque pudiéramos derribarla o abrir un agujero, saltarían las alarmas.- Le indicó Venus señalando un par de sensores que estaban sobre el techo.-  
-¡Menos mal que tenemos la combinación! – Sonrió Ami dejándolas atónitas a ambas.- Al menos la de esta puerta…  
-¿Y cómo es posible eso?- Inquirió agudamente Kathy.-  
-Digamos que algunos aliados nos han ayudado mucho.- Sonrió Mercurio.- Sobre todo uno en particular que te aprecia bastante.

 

La joven reportera no quiso preguntar más, aunque ya se imaginaba de quién podía haber venido esa ayuda. Sonrió asintiendo. Entre tanto la puerta se abrió lentamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Con mucho sigilo penetraron en el interior. Allí, un grupo de individuos trajeados deambulaba por un largo pasillo colándose por puertas que posiblemente darían entrada a estancias secretas.

-¡Vamos! – Susurró Venus.- 

 

Aunque uno de esos individuos de traje las vio cuando trataban de cruzar hacia una de esas puertas que estaba abierta. Por suerte la Dama del Trueno fue rápida en atraparle con su látigo y dejarle inconsciente con una ligera descarga.

-No le he hecho daño. Dormirá durante un rato.- Comentó para tranquilizar a sus interlocutoras.-

 

Las otras asintieron confiando en la palabra de su compañera. Pudieron entrar en esa habitación donde se encontraron con una serie de ficheros informatizados. 

-Creo que puedo intentar acceder a ellos. – Comento Mercurio sacando su mini portátil.-  
-Date prisa.- La urgió Venus al escuchar ruidos de pasos.- No tardarán en llegar.

 

Y en efecto, dos de esos tipos iban hacia allí. Tanto Minako cono Kathy aguardaron colocándose a ambos lados de la entrada. Al aparecer esos tipos vieron a Ami quién sonrió saludando con la mano, para dejarles atónitos al comentar.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿No es esta la biblioteca?

 

Por suerte no necesito esperar a réplica. Surgiendo de sus escondites sus compañeras dejaron fuera de combate a esos dos de sendos golpes. Katherine suspiró aliviada aunque su madrina enseguida dijo con preocupación.

-Hay que darse prisa en salir de aquí. La buena suerte no nos va a durar para siempre. Ni siquiera la irlandesa.

 

Y casi al instante los hechos le dieron la razón. Algún individuo más llegó atraído por la falta de comunicación de sus compañeros. Esta vez no pudieron sorprenderles y dieron la alarma. Al momento una luz rojiza y una bocina estridente retumbaron por el complejo.

-¡Vámonos! - Urgió la Dama del Trueno.-  
-No he podido acceder a todos sus archivos, pero tendrá que bastar.- Se lamentó la guerrera Mercurio.-

 

Salieron a toda prisa del recinto, pero a todo correr erraron la dirección del pasillo y en vez de hacia la salida se precipitaron a entrar en una gran sala. Allí les aguardaban numerosos de esos tipos. Algunos armados con pistolas e incluso largos bates de béisbol.

-Bueno. Podría haber sido peor.- Suspiró Venus.-  
-Sí, pero me cuesta imaginar cómo.- Agregó sarcásticamente Kathy.-

 

No hubo mucho tiempo para más charlas. Tuvieron que esquivar disparos y acometidas de sus enemigos. Las guerreras y la justiciera usaron sus poderes de modo controlado para no matar a sus adversarios que, pese a todo, no dejaban de ser humanos. Aunque aquello les pasaba factura y no veían escapatoria.

-¡Maldita sea! Nos bloquean el camino.- Exclamó la Dama del Trueno jadeando agotada.-

 

Esos matones las estaban superando claramente en número y en agresividad. Las muchachas estaban preocupadas, tendrían que utilizar su poder en un grado más fuerte y eso conllevaba riesgos. Al menos para la vida de sus contrarios. Era un dilema. Afortunadamente dos sendos gritos de voces conocidas, lanzando sus respectivos ataques, las sacaron del apuro.

-¡Qué vuele el boomerang!  
-Oleada de cristales de hielo, ¡ataca!

 

Aquello desbarató la oleada de atacantes dejando fuera de combate a varios. El resto se replegó, temeroso de aquellos nuevos refuerzos para las chicas. Fue Ami la que sonrió saludando aliviada.

-¡Dama del Viento, Dama del Hielo! Encantadas de veros.

Katherine también sonrió con patente alegría. Aquellas dos eran su amiga Amatista y su prima Kerria respectivamente. Fue la segunda de éstas quién las urgió.

-Por aquí, ¡vamos! Antes de que se reorganicen y vuelvan…

 

Y sus ataques habían abierto un pasillo por el que las chicas pudieron escapar, siguiendo a sus salvadoras que las guiaron hasta la salida. Corrieron lo más deprisa que les permitieron las piernas, afortunadamente sin toparse con ninguna resistencia seria. Quizás un par o tres de esos individuos a los que dejaron fuera de combate de modo rápido y sencillo. Al fin pudieron salir. Estaban de regreso en esa especie de almacén. Tras respirar hondo un rato y recobrar el aliento, fue Katherine quién quiso saber.

-¿Cómo disteis con nosotras?...  
-Tu hermano habló con algunos de sus contactos y se lo contó a la madrina Ami que me llamó.- Repuso Kerria.- Se lo dije a Amatista y ella aceptó venir a ayudarme.  
-Claro.- Sonrió la aludida añadiendo con más jovialidad.- Echaba de menos la acción, chicas. Solo lamento que la Dama del Fuego no haya podido unirse a la fiesta.  
-Me temo que Idina estará más tranquila en Bios con sus niños en la escuela y en su casa.- Sonrió Kerria.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso Minako que, no obstante adoptó nuevamente un gesto serio para decir.- Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ami, espero que podamos analizar esa información que has logrado extraer cuanto antes.

 

Su compañera asintió replicando.

-Sí, tenemos que regresar al palacio de Neo Cristal cuanto antes. Luego os enviaré lo que haya podido sacar en limpio, chicas.- Agregó dirigiéndose hacia las justicieras, más concretamente a su ahijada y a Kathy.- Pero antes pongámonos fuera del alcance de esos tipos.

 

Y las demás convinieron en ello, no tardaron en marcharse adoptando al rato sus identidades civiles. Al poco y una vez en terreno seguro, las princesas se despidieron del resto. Así, las tres mujeres que quedaban comentaron.

-Esto es mucho más complejo de lo que en principio ya parecía.- Declaró Kerria.-  
-Si. Y me alegra que hayáis podido venir.- Suspiró Katherine.- Por cierto Ky. ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? ¿No teníais vista?  
-Pedí un aplazamiento hasta mañana para consultar nuevas evidencias.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Por eso hemos podido acudir a echaros una mano.  
-Lástima que no pueda quedarme aquí.- Repuso Amatista, que agregó.- Debo marcharme de regreso a Bios mañana, pero ya les contaré a Idina y a Leval lo que ha pasado.  
-Nosotras tenemos que ceñirnos al caso, bueno, al menos yo. Y tú prima, al reportaje.- Intervino Kerria dirigiéndose a Kathy.-  
-Es cierto. Haríamos bien en ponernos en marcha. Mañana si no recuerdo mal, volvéis a la sala.  
-No sin antes darle un vistazo a ciertas pruebas que mi madrina Ami me va a pasar.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-Que tengas buen viaje Amatista, dale un beso a tus hijos y otro al primo Leval a la prima Idina y al resto de la familia y amigos de mi parte. – Le pidió la reportera.- Les echo mucho de menos.

 

La aludida asintió dándole a su vez un afectuoso abrazo. Se despidieron pues, Amatista y Kerria dirigiéndose a la casa de los Malden. Katherine a su hotel. De camino, tras tomar un taxi, la joven periodista trataba de hilar todo aquello. En su cabeza las cuestiones se iban agolpando en un vano intento por desenredar toda esa enrevesada trama.

-A ver. Recapitulemos. - Se decía reflexivamente.- Un tipo que es transgénero, bueno, transexual, como él me corrigió. En fin, desea que le reconozcan unos derechos adquiridos para pagarse su tratamiento. El Gobierno se niega, él trabajaba en inteligencia militar. Sospechan que pudiera ser un espía o un filtrador de datos. Por eso le niegan lo que pide. Pero mi hermano dice que no es culpable. Al menos hasta donde él sabe. Luego están esos tipos de la Luna Negra o lo que sea. Estarán confabulados seguramente con esos neoreligiosos que le persiguen. Pero no para matarle. O eso ya lo habrían hecho. Es más, le piden información. Aquella vez en el hangar cuando le secuestraron. Él se negó a cooperar y parecía que iban a matarle, o al menos trataron de asustarle apuntándole con una pistola cuando la madrina Minako y yo intervinimos con nuestras identidades secretas.- Sonrió ahora, al recordar la expresión del pobre Enzo cuando ella llegó al poco.- Por suerte pudo evitar que el chico descubriera que era la Dama del Trueno…- Bueno, luego en el juicio poco menos que quieren desacreditarle. Pero según Kerria, la abogada del Gobierno la advirtió…Es como si supieran que Enzo es inocente pero quisieran un acuerdo dando la impresión de que es culpable…y a fin de cuentas ese tratamiento tampoco sería tan caro de sufragar para las arcas gubernamentales. Quizás no quieran sentar un precedente. Sin embargo las leyes, según mi prima, son claras a ese respecto. No lo acabo de comprender. No tiene sentido… por más vueltas que le doy aquí hay algo que no me cuadra o que se me escapa. 

 

Y en cuanto llegó a su habitación continuaba en su vano intento por desentrañar aquellos enigmas. Aunque enseguida tuvo que tomarse una pastilla. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental. Ya le daban algunos temblores. Decidió descansar un poco y dejarlo estar. Al menos de momento…fue entonces cuando a su tablet llegó un correo de Ami. Aunque la muchacha ya se había acostado…

 

Entre tanto Kerria y su cuñada llegaron a casa. Los niños estaban dormidos, las dos tuvieron tiempo de charlar un rato. Sentadas en el sofá del salón, la anfitriona suspiraba…

-Este caso me está agotando a todos los niveles, no sé. Incluso mi relación con Sam se está resintiendo. Y eso me inquieta mucho.  
-Es un tema muy complicado.- Afirmó Amatista de modo solidario.- No te preocupes, sabrás sacarlo adelante y las cosas se normalizarán.  
-Eso espero.- Sonrió débilmente su amiga.- Porque sobre todo, tengo miedo de que esos canallas traten de hacerle daño a ella o a Brian.  
-Te vendrían bien unos guardaespaldas como los que tiene mi hijo.- Sonrió ahora Amatista tratando de aliviar la tensión.-

 

Su cuñada la miró sin comprender, aunque enseguida su interlocutora le dio una pista.

-¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?  
-¿Te refieres a esos?...  
-Si.- Terció Amatista como si no quisiera dejarla acabar la frase.- A esos me refiero. Aunque llevan un tiempo sin aparecer. Después de que sucediese aquello. Solo una vino, cuando Asthel tenía unos cuatro años.  
-Eso sí que son palabras mayores.- Admitió Kerria.- Si ni siquiera mi hermano o el primo Mazoui pudieron hacer nada contra ellos. Al menos ahora están de nuestro lado. ¿Verdad?  
-Así parece, aunque con lo caprichosos que eran nunca se puede estar plenamente seguro.- Declaró su amiga.- En fin… ya veremos si vuelven a mostrarse a o no.

 

Una súbita llamada al comunicador de Kerria interrumpió la conversación. La muchacha contestó de inmediato.

-¿Si? Hola madrina Ami… Dime. ¿Qué?..¿Estás segura de eso?.... ¡Vaya! es fantástico. Bueno, al menos desde el punto de vista judicial. Sí, sí claro. Eso nos podría hacer ganar el caso sin duda. Tendré que consultarlo con mi cliente. Vale… ¿Me lo envías ya? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Qué dices? ¿Se los has mandado ya a Katherine? ¿No te ha respondido? No lo sé. Puede que ya esté durmiendo. Vale. Lo haré. Hasta pronto. Si… les daré recuerdos de tu parte. Adiós.

 

Al cortar la conexión Amatista la miró con expresión inquisitiva. Su cuñada entonces le explicó.

-Mi madrina Ami. Va a enviarme unas pruebas que ha encontrado cuando copió esos discos de ordenador…Se los ha enviado a Kathy pero ella no ha respondido. Teniendo en cuenta que ya es tarde y el día que hemos tenido seguro que se habrá ido a acostar.   
-No me sorprendería nada. Yo misma estoy molida. Ya no somos tan jovencitas como antes.- Sonrió Amatista, añadiendo.- Sin ir más lejos recuerdo aquella vez en ese club de Los Ángeles, cuando luchamos contra Sarah…  
-¡No me lo recuerdes!- Sonrió trémulamente Kerria moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Sí, es cierto. Lo siento, no me porté nada bien contigo.- Admitió su interlocutora, azorada ahora.-  
-No eras tú misma. Eso pasó hace mucho y acabó bien. Dejémoslo estar.- Sonrió su amiga que prefería apartar de su mente aquellos enojosos recuerdos, así que añadió volviendo a su tema original.- Cuando me lleguen esos informes de la madrina tendré que comprobarlos. Si contiene la mitad de lo que me ha dicho estoy segura de que ganaremos el caso. Es más, hasta podríamos alcanzar un buen acuerdo para Enzo.  
-Vaya, me alegro por ti.- Sonrió Amatista levantándose del sofá.- Bueno, te dejo entonces, es tarde ya. Voy a casa de mis padres a dormir. Hace rato que habrán acostado a Asthel y Maray. Y no quiero que se preocupen por mí. Ya sabes lo que es eso…  
-Sí, gracias y buenas noches.- La despidió Kerria tras levantarse y obsequiarla con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.- Que descanses cuñada y gracias otra vez por tu ayuda...recuerda, la Dama del Viento tiene que quedarse un poco más.

 

Su amiga sonrió y se marchó. Ella entonces optó por ir al despacho. Aunque antes de entrar vio llegar a su madre que iba envuelta en una bata. Bertie la saludó

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo, hija?  
-Bien mamá. La madrina Ami me va a enviar información. Debo estudiarla. Podría ser la solución al caso.  
-Procura no quedarte hasta muy tarde.- Se limitó a responder su madre tras hacer que la joven se agachase un poco para besarla afectuosamente en la frente.- Hasta mañana hija.  
-Hasta mañana.- Repuso la chica que finalmente se metió en su despacho.-

 

No tardó en ver el correo de Ami, de éste pudo descargarse varios folios con información realmente sorprendente y privilegiada. Esa clase de archivos clasificados por los que el Gobierno a buen seguro que estaría dispuesto a pactar. Sin embargo, debía consultarlo con Enzo.

-Mejor le llamaré mañana. -Pensó.- Ahora seguramente que estará acostado. Y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

 

Así fue. Tras ducharse y ponerse un camisón subió al piso de arriba. Pasó por el cuarto de su hijo. Tras contemplarle durmiendo durante unos instantes sonrió y le besó afectuosamente en una mejilla. Después se dirigió a su habitación. Samantha ya dormía. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible y se metió en la cama junto a ella, la abrazó con suavidad y se dejó arrastrar a las cálidas profundidades del sueño musitando…

-Tengo que comentarle esto…a ver qué tiene que decir…

 

Enzo por su parte no pudo dormir mucho. Ajeno a todas esas peripecias de su abogada y el resto de las chicas estuvo hablando por teléfono con su novia. Jackie se mostró algo preocupada cuando el joven le comentó su deseo de llegar hasta el final de la vista. Más aún si cabía al referirla lo que la abogada del Gobierno le contase a Kerria.

-Cariño. Deberías dejarlo estar. No se puede vencer al Gobierno. Tienen todas las de ganar. Haremos una cosa, trabajaremos y ahorraremos para pagarte todo lo que precises.  
-No se trata solamente de eso. - Replicó el joven.- De hecho mi operación no sería problema ninguno.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber ella con tono sorprendido.-

 

Pese a no querer haberlo hecho, él se sinceró, al menos en pocas palabras puso a su novia al corriente de cierta oferta hecha por unos visitantes muy importantes aunque sin especificar ni sus identidades ni origen…

-¡Acéptala! – Le urgió ella.- Si son gente con recursos todo se arreglaría.  
-No puedo aceptar a cualquier precio.- Rebatió él.- Al menos tengo que luchar hasta el final por mis derechos legales. Y por los de la comunidad de la que formo parte.  
-Hazlo por mí. Sería perfecto. Podríamos casarnos y olvidarnos de todo. ¿Acaso no te importo?- Exclamó la joven.- Deja esa especie de cruzada…

 

Enzo suspiró. Jackie era buena chica pero no alcanzaba a comprender todas las implicaciones que aquello tenía. Suspiró y armándose de paciencia repuso.

-Escucha. Nada me gustaría más. Te quiero, lo sabes. Desde que nos conocimos en la academia. Pero no puedo ser egoísta. Dame solamente un poco más de tiempo y todo habrá terminado. Si pierdo el juicio podría considerar esa propuesta…  
-Está bien.- Sollozó ella al otro lado del aparato.- Pero prométeme que estarás conmigo pronto.  
-Claro que si.- La animó el muchacho.- Eso tenlo por seguro, cariño.

 

Se despidieron y él se quedó pensativo. Quería a Jackie, pero no podía renunciar a toda su lucha. Pasó esa tarde y parte de la noche dándole vueltas hasta que el sueño le venció…

-Debo terminar lo que he comenzado. Es una obligación moral. –Se decía poco antes de dormir.-

 

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador de su habitación y Katherine abrió de mala gana los ojos. Ya eran más de las diez y de nuevo la reportera estaba hecha unos zorros.

-Tengo que pensar seriamente en rehabilitarme. – Meditaba al incorporarse con los ojos aun entrecerrados.- Bueno. Cuando acabe este reportaje…

 

Siempre se decía lo mismo. Suspiró. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Consultó su tablet como casi siempre al levantarse de la cama. Ya iba a dejarlo para irse a la ducha cuando vio el mensaje de Ami. Lo descargó leyendo atónita algunos de los folios allí adjuntados. Apenas pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡He sido una idiota! Estaba delante de nuestras narices. Espero que Kerria lo haya recibido también. Tengo que llamarla, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mierda!- Masculló al ver que el reloj pasaba de las diez y veinte.- Estará de camino al juzgado. Tengo que ir por si acaso no sabe esto.

 

Pero por fortuna Kerria sí que lo sabía. Se levantó a las ocho. Tras ducharse, desayunar y vestirse se despidió de Sam y de sus padres. Besó tiernamente a su todavía dormido hijo y a eso de las nueve y media se marchó para acudir a la vista. Aunque ahora iba con un ánimo bastante contrastado. Tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano, pero no dependería de ella. Y sobre todo debía actuar con mucha precaución. Telefoneó a Enzo que se había levantado una hora más tarde.

-¿Diga?- Repuso él.-  
-Buenos días. Soy Kerria.- Saludó la abogada.- Voy de camino al juzgado.  
-Sí, me reúno contigo en cuanto me dé una ducha y tome algo de desayuno. Creo que la vista se reanudaba a las once.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Procura venir al menos media hora antes.- Le pidió ella quién no quería hablar demasiado a través del teléfono, aunque sentenció de un modo lo suficientemente serio como para que el joven se inquietase.- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. ¡Ah!, y otra cosa. Necesito que me traigas algo como prueba.

 

Le comentó de qué se trataba. El muchacho se sorprendió aunque convino en ello para despedirse.

-Allí estaré. A las diez y media entonces.

 

Y así fue. A esa hora prácticamente en punto coincidieron a la entrada de los juzgados. Kerria iba con un jersey blanco, falda azul marino y zapatos negros, Enzo con un traje de color marrón claro, camisa tono canela y corbata a juego. Al verse se saludaron y la abogada le hizo pasar a un despacho que tenían reservado para sus reuniones en los recesos.

-Tú dirás. Parecía muy importante.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Sí, lo es.- Afirmó ella que posó incluso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su sorprendido interlocutor para mirarle a los ojos y sentenciar.- Podemos ganar. Tengo información que, de usarla, haría que el Gobierno se retirase de inmediato y buscase un acuerdo. Depende de ti.  
-¿Qué esperamos pues?- Repuso decididamente él.- ¡Es magnífico!

 

Ahora Kerria suspiró, se separó de su cliente y tras caminar un poco por la habitación, finalmente se giró para enfrentar su mirada y repuso con tono serio y algo consternado.

-No sé si seguirás pensando lo mismo una vez te revele lo que he averiguado…

 

Entre tanto Kathy se había dado una rápida ducha, secado a todo correr y vestido. Eso sí, de forma elegante, con una blusa tono oliva y una falda beige. Las botas marrones hasta la rodilla completaban el conjunto. Tomó un taxi y le indicó la dirección. Llegaba justo antes de la hora de la vista. Eran las once menos diez. Aliviada entró en el edificio. Tras mostrar su acreditación de prensa pudo acceder a la sala. Allí buscó con la vista a Kerria y a Enzo. Vio a ambos que estaban sentándose. Por fortuna el juez todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Así pues la joven se aproximó hasta los banquillos y llamó a su prima.

-¡Ky!... tengo que decirte algo…

 

Aunque cuando la interpelada la miró asintiendo Kathy enseguida pudo darse cuenta de que estaba al corriente. Diríase que Enzo también. La reportera asintió a su vez. Fue Kerria la que se levantó y se acercó a la muchacha, para comentarla al oído.

-Celebro que hayas venido. Pero quizás no te necesite a ti, sino a la Dama del Trueno. Tenemos poco tiempo. Escucha…

 

Katherine se sorprendió al principio, pero luego convino en ese plan a su vez. Sin más se marchó de la sala…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Enzo cuando su abogada se reunió con él.-  
-Le he dicho a mi prima que debe tratar de contactar con una testigo que nos es fundamental para este caso. Más concretamente con dos.- Añadió de modo enigmático.-  
-Me imagino quiénes son.- Musitó el chico.- Al menos una de ellas.

 

Kerria posó una mano sobre las de él, en un intento de confortarle. Pero Tera se aproximó en ese momento. La abogada vestía un traje de blazer y pantalón blanco, con una blusa negra y zapatos de ese color. Los dos se levantaron para saludarla.

-Espero que sean razonables.- Comentó la representante del Gobierno.-  
-Créeme Tera que, dadas las circunstancias, lo seremos.- Afirmó Kerria quién la comentó.- Y para corresponder a tu amabilidad de hace días te diré que las tornas se han cambiado. Deberías negociar con nosotros y sería mucho mejor para tu cliente, el Gobierno, que accediese a nuestras demandas.

 

Aunque su interlocutora sonrió moviendo la cabeza para replicar, incluso con gesto divertido.

-¡Vamos Kerria! Que soy mayorcita, no trates de jugar conmigo ni de hacerme caer en un truco de principiante. ¡No tienes nada y lo sabes!…- Sentenció tomando asiento en su lugar.-  
-Bien. Te lo he advertido.- Sonrió ella a su vez sentándose despaciosamente a su vez en su sitio, para remachar casi con tintes de regocijo en la voz. - Luego no te quejes…

 

Su interlocutora arqueó las cejas al parecer no estando ya tan segura de su ventaja. Incluso pareció querer replicar a eso. Pero justo entonces Orton entró en la sala y las dos tuvieron que ponerse en pie como el resto. El alguacil anunció a su Señoría y éste, tras dar un par de mazazos, declaró.

-Se reanuda el caso de Enzo Cortés contra el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Tiene la palabra la representante del demandante.

 

Kerria se levantó de modo enérgico. Decidida, se aproximó hacia el estrado. Tras mirar a su cliente que asintió y a su colega, consultó su reloj de pulsera y comentó.

-Señoría. El demandante quisiera exhortar al Gobierno por última vez a que llegue a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. 

 

La respuesta la tuvo de inmediato, cuando el juez dio la palabra a Tera que, levantándose dijo de modo respetuoso pero firme.

-Señoría, el Gobierno mantiene su oferta inicial.  
-Con la venia. – Terció Kerria.- Desearía pedir un receso de unos veinte minutos para comunicar en privado cierta información a mi colega e invitarla a que reconsidere su postura.  
-Se acepta.- Indicó el juez que, con un mazo, suspendió la vista remachando.- Tienen veinte minutos, si no llegan a un acuerdo deberemos proseguir con la vista y terminar con los testigos caso de que los tuvieran y las conclusiones. Después, oídas ambas partes, tras retirarme por unos minutos si lo considero pertinente, daré mi veredicto.

 

Ambas letradas asintieron. Dejando al resto salir de la sala. Ellas se marcharon a un cuarto anexo. El despacho del propio juez. Aunque Orton se lo cedió sin estar presente para no verse influenciado por lo que ambas se dijeran. Al fin, Tera, con patente interés e incluso algo de irritación, preguntó.

-Vale. Dime de una vez que es lo que tienes entre manos. Si es que tienes algo…  
-Muy bien. No me andaré con rodeos. A ninguna de nosotras nos gusta.- Replicó Kerria que, sacando unos folios de la carpeta que había traído consigo, se los dejó a su colega encima de la mesa del juez, remachando.- Y esto es lo que tengo. O al menos una parte.

 

Tera se hizo con ellos y comenzó a leer algunos párrafos subrayados. Su expresión pasó de la incredulidad al asombro. Miró a su interlocutora con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión desconcertada.

-Ahora… tú verás. – Declaró inflexiblemente Kerria.- Decídete pronto.  
-No puedes utilizar esto.- Rebatió su contertulia.- ¡Invocaré el acta de secretos oficiales! – Añadió casi con tono amenazante.- Llamaré al FBI si es necesario.  
-Invoca lo que te dé la gana. Y llama a quién quieras. - Sonrió su colega.- Esto es lo que hay. Yo que tú, al que llamaría es a tu cliente y le pondría al corriente de esto…

 

Ahora fue Tera la que, tras suspirar, se paseó por ese despacho y pudo decir con tono conciliador.

-No hay necesidad. Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo… siempre y cuando…  
-¿Siempre y cuando qué?  
-Escucha. – Le pidió la representante del Gobierno.- Esto es de seguridad nacional. Tu cliente hizo un juramento…  
-Lo sé, y él también. No lo quebrantará. No le hará ninguna falta y no eres tonta. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Aunque hay un modo para que tanto el Gobierno como mi cliente salgan beneficiados de esto.  
-¿Qué propones entonces?- Quiso saber Tera.-

 

Y tras sonreír Kerria se lo explicó. Por su parte Kathy había ido a buscar a una de las testigos, la otra evidentemente le era mucho más fácil de encontrar…Por fortuna dio tiempo a todo. Su prima se había ocupado de eso…Al cabo de media hora estaba allí, de vuelta. Pero como la Dama del Trueno. Cuando la vista se reanudó… la letrada de la parte demandante tomó la palabra a instancias del juez.

-Señoría, llamo a declarar ante este tribunal a la señorita Jaqueline Bonet. 

 

El alguacil abrió la puerta de la sala y la novia de Enzo entró. Caminaba despacio hasta llegar al estrado y tomar asiento. Parecía algo nerviosa. La tomaron juramento y ella lo hizo sobre un ejemplar de la Constitución. Al fin, Kerria sonrió, comenzando el interrogatorio.

-Es usted Jaqueline Bonet.  
-Si. Soy yo.- Replicó suavemente ésta.-  
-Para que conste ante el tribunal. ¿Podría usted decir qué relación la une al demandante?  
-Soy su pareja sentimental.- Contestó la testigo.-  
-¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes?- Quiso saber su interrogadora.-  
-Protesto señoría.- Tercio Tera.- No veo que relevancia pueda tener el testimonio de esta señorita ni la naturaleza de sus relaciones con el demandante para nuestro caso.  
-Señoría.- Replicó Kerria.- Le aseguro que la tiene. Pero la representante del Gobierno debe dejarme llegar hasta ahí.  
-Denegada.- Terció el juez.- Conteste a la pregunta, señorita Bonet.  
-Bueno, nos conocimos en la academia militar. Las dos, bueno. Entonces ambas éramos mujeres, habíamos entrado al mismo tiempo.

 

A Enzo no le agradó mucho que se refiriese a él como mujer, ni aún entonces. Ya hacía años que se lo había dicho. Pero quizás ahora, entre el nerviosismo y lo que se había podido oír en la sala, Jackie quisiera ceñirse a lo que legalmente era él entonces. En cualquier caso. Kerria prosiguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Su relación comenzó entonces allí?  
-Sí, en un principio era amistad. Las pruebas eran realmente duras y yo lo pasaba muy mal. Enzo, bueno, entonces Elisa, me animaba mucho. Y eso me ayudó.  
-Sin embargo, usted dejó la academia. ¿No es así?- Repuso la abogada.-  
-Al final lo hice porque me di cuenta de que esa vida no estaba hecha para mí. Mi familia es de clase media. Tiene una tienda de ropa en nuestra ciudad natal y decidí hacerme cargo del negocio. Junto a mis padres y mi hermano.  
-No obstante ustedes no rompieron su amistad.- Comentó la letrada.-  
-Continuamos en contacto. Nos seguíamos viendo y saliendo como amigas. Fue entonces cuando la que yo creía una mujer se declaró.- Sonrió nerviosa ahora, mirando hacia Enzo y agregó.- Claro, yo en un principio dije no. No soy gay. Pero me contó que en realidad, ella no era una mujer, sino un hombre.   
-¿Y usted no lo puso en duda?- Se interesó Kerria.-  
-Al principio claro que sí. ¡Si hasta nos habíamos visto desnudas en las duchas! - Contestó Jackie, prosiguiendo.- Pero luego me contó todo aquello de la disforia de género y lo que deseaba hacer. El caso es que, sin haberme dado cuenta, yo ya estaba enamorada. No del sexo sino de la persona. Y entonces acepté. – Replicó la muchacha, añadiendo ahora con tono apurado.- ¡Entiéndalo, por favor! Mi familia es tradicional. No excesivamente religiosa, pero aun así no ven bien esta clase de cosas. Tenía muchas dudas e incluso miedo. Tardé en decirles que salía con alguien. Enzo había comenzado ya sus tratamientos hormonales y vestía y actuaba como un hombre. Sin embargo acordamos aguardar hasta que su cambio fuera completo.  
-¿Se refiere usted al final del tratamiento con testosterona y a la operación?- Terció la letrada.-  
-Sí, eso es.- Ratificó la aludida, comentando.- Fue entonces cuando le trasladaron a inteligencia y poco tiempo después le denegaron las ayudas gubernamentales a las que tenía y tiene derecho.  
-¿Recuerda usted los motivos que le esgrimieron?- Preguntó la letrada.-  
-Simplemente se las denegaron. Argumentando que no tenía derecho.- Comentó la chica.-  
-Muy bien, gracias señorita Bonet. No hay más preguntas.- Replicó Kerria.-

 

Aquello extrañó un poco a Enzo. Su abogada podría haber llegado más lejos o incluso tratar de que Jackie hablase sobre él y les dijera que no era ningún traidor. Sin embargo era tarde para eso. Fue el turno de la representante del gobierno. 

-Señorita.- Dijo Tera dirigiéndose a la testigo.- ¿Habló alguna vez el señor Cortés acerca de su trabajo con usted?  
-Bueno, me decía que estaba destinado en inteligencia. Pero nunca comentó nada sobre las labores que llevaba a cabo allí. Eso le estaba prohibido. Seguridad nacional.- Replicó la joven.-  
-Entiendo. Luego usted cree en la honradez y la lealtad de su novio para con su patria. ¿No es así?  
-Por supuesto.- Afirmó rotundamente la muchacha.-  
-Gracias. No hay más preguntas, señoría.

 

Eso sí que terminó por desconcertar a Enzo e incluso al juez. Tera había hecho unas preguntas que tendrían que haber sido formuladas por Kerria. Aunque Orton autorizó a la testigo a retirarse. La chica lo hizo tras dedicar una inquieta mirada a su pareja y se alejó caminando hasta salir de la sala. Entonces el juez le indicó a la abogada del demandante.

-¿Algún testigo más?  
-Sí, con la venia me gustaría llamar a dos testigos, Señoría. Forman parte de un grupo y deben corroborar mutuamente sus declaraciones.  
-Eso es algo muy inusual. Usted tan solo había notificado la comparecencia de uno.- Repuso el juez quien de seguido miró a Tera para inquirir.- ¿La defensa tiene alguna objeción?  
-La defensa no tiene objeción, Señoría.- Contestó ésta añadiendo.- En este caso lo consideramos procedente.

 

Ahora sí que Enzo no comprendía nada ¿Qué le habría contado Kerria para que esa hasta hace poco implacable letrada casi pareciera estar cooperando con ellos?

-En tal caso, proceda señorita Malden.- Le pidió el juez.-  
-Llamo a declarar a dos miembros del grupo de las Justicieras. La Dama del Viento y la Dama del Trueno.- Exclamó dejando atónita a la sala.-

 

Y cuando ambas luchadoras enmascaradas entraron con sus uniformes de batalla hubo gran cantidad de miradas y cuchicheos. Algunos incluso sacaron algún teléfono móvil para fotografiarlas.

-¡Orden en la sala o haré desalojar! – Advirtió el juez.-

 

Eso acalló los murmullos. Entre tanto un par de alguaciles acondicionaron a toda prisa el estrado con dos sillas. Las mujeres fueron requeridas a prestar juramento. Lo hicieron sobre una Biblia. Eso lo aprovechó Orton para comentar.

-Debido a que desconocemos su nacionalidad sería poco fiable hacerlas jurar por la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Espero que ustedes tengan creencias que, en conciencia, les permitan dar su palabra en nombre de Dios.  
-Por mi parte las tengo.- Afirmó la Dama del Trueno.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- La secundó su compañera justiciera que añadió.- Y si lo prefiere Señoría podemos jurar por la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos.  
-Gracias, me basta su palabra. De todos es conocida su reputación como luchadoras por el bien.- Replicó el juez, quien ahora se dirigió hacia Kerria.- Señorita Malden. ¿Va a interrogar a las testigos por separado o al mismo tiempo?  
-Con el permiso de su Señoría, será mejor y más práctico hacerlo indistintamente y a la vez.- Respondió la abogada que pasó ahora a comentar.- Señor Juez y apreciada colega de la defensa. Así como partes participantes en esta causa. Antes de comenzar advertiré que ambas justicieras gozan de un acuerdo de inmunidad firmado y ratificado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos en pro del cual no está permitido preguntarles sobre si poseen otras identidades ajenas a las conocidas por todos como luchadoras. Así como de otros asuntos de índole particular o que puedan suponer un perjuicio para ellas y sus actividades en pro de la defensa de este planeta. Tengo una copia de ese documento por si alguien en la sala desea examinarlo.  
-No es necesario. El gobierno de nuestra nación sabe de su existencia y lo reconoce como legítimo.- Replicó Tera.-  
-En tal caso, y con permiso de su Señoría.- Comentó la letrada recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Orton.- Comenzaré por la Dama del Trueno. Señorita, dígame. ¿Es cierto que participó usted junto a su compañera en una intervención frente a llamémosles, elementos perturbadores para la paz, ayer noche?  
-Sí, es cierto.- Replicó la interpelada.-  
-Señorita Dama del Viento. ¿Eso es así?- Quiso saber Kerria, tratando de no sonreír.-  
-Lo es.- Aseveró su interlocutora esbozando una tenue sonrisa por su parte.-  
-Si no es lesivo para su labor ¿Podrían indicarnos cuál fue el objeto de esa misión?...Por favor, que responda cualquiera de las dos.  
-Tratábamos de desbaratar una operación de un grupo criminal que opera en suelo norteamericano. Tenemos permiso para ello, en virtud del tratado que ha mencionado usted.- Repuso la Dama del Trueno.-   
-Asimismo confiscamos pruebas que demuestran algunas cosas que tienen relación con este caso.- Añadió la Dama del Viento.-  
-Muy bien. Dichas pruebas me fueron entregadas a mí y yo las he compartido con la defensa, en virtud de mi obligación a mantener en todo momento la verdad y la integridad de este proceso.- Declaró Kerria.-

 

Y entonces miró a su colega en una implícita invitación para corroborarlo.

-Sí, así es Señoría.- Admitió Tera tras levantarse y volverse a sentar en su silla.- La representante del señor Cortés puso en mi conocimiento todas las evidencias.  
-Esas mismas pruebas le han sido entregadas al FBI y a otras instituciones del país.- Comentó Kerria afirmando con rotundidad.- En ellas se exonera a mi representado de cualquier tipo de comportamiento o actitud delictiva, que suponga traición, sedición o ánimo de conspirar contra su país. Invalidando por lo tanto las alegaciones del Gobierno para denegar su petición. Muchas gracias señoría. No tengo más preguntas.

 

Fue el turno de Tera que se levantó enseguida y dirigiéndose a las testigos comenzó a su vez.

-Señoritas, para que conste en el acta oficial. ¿Tienen ustedes alguna relación con las famosas guerreras de la Justicia, también conocidas como las princesas planetarias?  
-Somos sus aliadas y colaboramos en ocasiones para proteger al mundo.- Declaró la Dama del Viento.-  
-¿Rinden ustedes obediencia a los Soberanos de la Tierra por encima de cualquier otra obligación?  
-No, no somos sailors, ni princesas planetarias, somos justicieras.- Replicó la Dama del Trueno.-  
-¿Serían tan amables de aclararnos la diferencia? Para que conste.- Insistió Tera.-   
-Por supuesto.- Fue el turno de la Dama del Viento, qué explicó.- Las sailors o princesas, tienen un juramento de lealtad para con los soberanos. Nosotras les estimamos y respetamos como cualquier otro ciudadano de este planeta, pero no les debemos obediencia alguna más allá del respeto estrictamente institucional.  
-¿Debo entender que son ustedes ciudadanas de la Tierra?- Inquirió la abogada.-  
-No podemos confirmarlo ni desmentirlo, en función del documento que citó antes la letrada del demandante.- Repuso la Dama del Trueno.-  
-Pero nuestra lealtad está en la defensa de los derechos y de la libertad de todas las personas.- Añadió su compañera.-  
-Muy bien. – Asintió Tera que concluyó.- Por parte de la defensa no hay más preguntas. Mi cliente confía en las testigos y acepta su palabra.

 

Orton asintió indicándoles a las justicieras.

-Muchas gracias por su presencia. Pueden ustedes retirarse cuando gusten.

 

Así lo hicieron ambas entre los aplausos de los asistentes al juicio. Una vez más el magistrado tuvo que llamar al orden. Al fin la ovación cesó. Las luchadoras se marcharon de la sala. Su Señoría tomó la palabra.

-Oídos todos los testimonios es momento para las conclusiones. Su turno señorita Malden.

 

Kerria asintió poniéndose en pie una vez más y comenzando su discurso en tanto caminaba por el estrado despacio.

-Señoría, estimada colega, partes representadas, damas y caballeros. Lo han podido escuchar por boca de unas reputadas y valerosas mujeres cuya honestidad y compromiso están fuera de toda duda. La misma defensa lo ha admitido sin objeción. Hay pruebas de que mi cliente es inocente y, por tanto, de que las trabas que la administración le había impuesto para concederle lo que justamente ha demandado no tienen lugar de ser. Así pues ahora solo nos resta apelar al concepto de justicia en sí mismo. Muchas personas se oponen y se opondrán a los deseos del señor Cortés en base a lo que denominan preceptos religiosos y convicciones morales. Nosotros mismos hemos presenciado como varios de estos testigos, incluido uno de la defensa, han jurado sobre las Sagradas Escrituras. En ellas, si no recuerdo mal, se dice que la homosexualidad no es natural. Pero se describe a una serpiente que habla, a gente que vuelve de entre los muertos, a un hombre que camina sobre el agua y a una virgen que tiene un bebé.  
-Tenga usted mucho cuidado abogada. Podría acusarla de desacato y de falta de respeto a la libertad de creencias. - La advirtió el juez.-  
-No tengo la menor intención de faltar al respeto a la fe de muchos millones de personas. Yo misma fui educada en la fe católica.- Replicó Kerria que prosiguió.- Es más. Creo firmemente en lo que ahí dice puesto que se ha demostrado como verdad. Y me explicaré. Todas ellas son ciertas hoy día a tenor de los avances de la ciencia.

 

Eso logró que los murmullos volvieran a llenar la sala. Tras unos cuantos golpes de mazo por parte del juez estos finalmente se acallaron. La abogada prosiguió de modo imperturbable para justificar esas palabras.

-Bien…Les aseguro que conozco a algunas personas que podrían jurar sin mentir el haber hablado con serpientes o seres similares. Hoy día, se logra reanimar a gente clínicamente muerta. Todos hemos presenciado las evoluciones del Guerrero Dorado surcando el cielo o a la misma reina Serenity elevarse en el aire y flotar. Siendo sin duda capaces de caminar sobre el agua con esa misma técnica. Y por supuesto que hay muchas mujeres que, gracias a la fecundación in vitro, pueden concebir sin perder su virginidad. Nada de eso es imposible ya. Y yo añado también. La homosexualidad no es una conducta natural… Según lo veamos, claro. Pese a que yo misma soy homosexual y no tengo la impresión de ir contra natura. Es de suponer que las personas que quieren a otras de su mismo sexo han sido creadas por el mismo dios. Porque eso, Señoría, damas y caballeros, me lleva a mi última reflexión. El sexo de los ángeles. Verán, si yo les preguntase ¿Qué sexo tienen los ángeles? ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?..- Hubo un espeso y perplejo silencio en toda la sala que duró varios segundos, la propia Kerria sonrió y se encargó de romperlo declarando.- Nadie lo sabe. Quizás no tengan, o quizás puedan adoptar el sexo que deseen. No sé si eso será o no natural. Puede que para ellos sí. O puede que solo importe el amor con el que el Creador les ha imbuido. A ellos y a todos nosotros. Luego, si los propios ángeles son capaces de eso y nadie lo ve mal. ¿Por qué debemos plantearnos prejuicios cuando hablamos de seres humanos? ¿Es distinto eso de lo que mi cliente quiere hacer con su vida?... Nada más. Muchas gracias…- Remató para sentarse junto a Enzo.- 

 

Tras más murmullos que fueron muriendo esta vez sin intervención de Orton, el juez dio la palabra a Tera.

-Gracias Señoría.- Repuso la joven quien aproximándose ahora al estrado, comenzó.- Verán. Debo confesar que mi colega me ha dejado estupefacta. Este caso ha pasado por varias etapas, aunque jamás creía que fuéramos a llegar a la metafísica en estado puro. Sin embargo, tengo que darle la razón en un aspecto. Su cliente ha quedado oficialmente exonerado de sospecha. Es más, el Gobierno está en deuda con él. Las pruebas que sustentan estas afirmaciones no pueden ser reveladas dado que forman parte de secretos que comprometen la seguridad nacional. Y están así clasificadas. No obstante, dado que fueron las Justicieras quienes las obtuvieron y ellas no están sometidas a esa clase de restricciones, es mi obligación como abogada y la de su Señoría, como juez, la de tomarlas en consideración. Ese es el acuerdo que alcance con mi colega. A cambio de entregar esas evidencias a la custodia del Gobierno éste las admite como válidas para apoyar la reclamación del Capitán Cortés. Eso es todo.

 

Ahora fue Tera la que retornó a ocupar su asiento. Orton mantuvo silencio durante unos tensos y agónicos minutos. Al fin se dirigió a ambas partes.

-Muy bien. Tras oír a las letradas y sopesar las nuevas evidencias y circunstancias esta es mi decisión. Debo dictaminar, y así por consiguiente fallo a favor del demandante. Condeno al Gobierno a pagar las costas del proceso, a sufragar los tratamientos y las operaciones que fueran precisas para continuar el cambio del Señor Cortes y a readmitir a éste con su rango de capitán del ejército de tierra de los Estados Unidos. Declaro el caso cerrado.- Y tras un golpe de mazo se levantó, lo mismo que el resto de los presentes, para salir de la sala.-

 

Enzo se abrazó a su abogada lleno de júbilo. Kerria sonrió. Aunque no del todo feliz. Ahora tocaba quizás la parte más difícil.

-¡Eres fantástica! - La alabó el chico.- Sabía que no me equivocaba al confiar en tu prima y en ti.  
-Bueno. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con Kathy.- Repuso Kerria sin demasiado entusiasmo.-  
-Vale, pero ¿Dónde se ha ido? - Quiso saber su contertulio.-  
-Tuvo que ir a buscar a los testigos. Entre ellos a tu novia. Ella te espera en la sala de juntas.- Le informó la abogada.-  
-Sí, vamos.- Afirmó el joven con alborozo.- Lo sentí mucho cuando me dijiste que tendría que declarar. Pero ahora se alegrará tanto como yo al saber el resultado.

 

Kerria le siguió tras dar un largo suspiro. En efecto, Jackie estaba allí, junto con Katherine e incluso Tera y el propio juez Orton. Ninguno habló hasta que Enzo se abrazó con su novia incluso se besaron sin recato haciendo sonreír a la reportera. Aunque fue tras separarse de aquel beso cuando el juez tomó la palabra.

-Le felicito señor Cortés.   
-Muchas gracias Señoría.- Repuso educadamente él.-  
-Sí, es estupendo. Ahora podremos hacer nuestros sueños realidad.- Afirmó Jackie.- ¡Volverás al ejército!  
-Bueno, a decir verdad. No estoy ya tan seguro de querer hacer eso.- Comentó el joven.-  
-¡Pero es tu vida! Luchaste mucho para entrar en él.- Opuso la muchacha.- Lo necesitas…  
-¿De veras?- Terció entonces Tera dejando sorprendida a la pareja.- Más cuando agregó, con un falso tono reflexivo.- Me pregunto quién lo necesita más. Si el señor Cortés, o usted, señorita Bonet.

 

La chica pareció palidecer a ojos vistas, aunque fue Enzo quién se encaró con la letrada para preguntar con tono entre atónito e irritado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?...  
-Quiero decir que su novia, y lamentándolo mucho, es una espía.- Contestó Tera dejándole perplejo e impactado.-  
-¡Eso es una estupidez! - Replicó finalmente el joven.- No tiene ningún sentido.

 

No obstante, fue la propia Kerria quién terció con tono abatido para apoyar a su colega.

-Mucho me temo que es verdad. Lo siento Enzo.  
-Pero, ¿pero que dicen? ¿Yo espía? ¡Eso es una tontería!- Se defendió la muchacha con un tinte de voz rayano en la indignación. Sobre todo al afirmar.- Pueden registrarme e investigarme. Seguro que lo han hecho y que no…  
-Hemos encontrado nada.- Completó Tera para añadir.- Claro que no. Usted y los suyos son mucho más inteligentes que eso.  
-Sí, desde luego que lo son.- Intervino Katherine.-  
-Ustedes están mal de la cabeza.- Replicó Jackie ahora con un tono que distaba mucho de ser su agradable tinte de voz habitual.- ¡Malditas lu…!

 

Pero ahí se calló, quizás tratando de evitar cometer un error. Demasiado tarde, cuando fue Kerria la que terminó esa palabra en su lugar.

-Lunáticas. Ese es el apelativo que los de la Luna Negra dan a los que simpatizan con los soberanos Serenity y Endimión. ¿Verdad? Perteneces a esa organización.  
-¿Y qué si no me gustan los soberanos y sus amigos?- Espetó la joven.- ¿Es que es obligatorio?  
-Pero Jackie.- Trató de calmarla Enzo.- Tranquilízate, seguro que hay una explicación. No puede ser.- Agregó ahora mirando a Kerria y a su colega abogada de modo alterno.- Tienen que estar equivocadas.  
-Me gustaría estarlo en esta ocasión. Replicó Tera abriendo la puerta de la sala, para llamar a alguien. - Caballeros…pueden intervenir.

 

A su requerimiento dos tipos trajeados y que mostraron placas de agentes del FBI procedieron a detener a Jackie en tanto la leían sus derechos. Sin embargo fue Kerria quien les interrumpió comentando con tono severo.

-Ahórrenselo. En virtud de la ley antiterrorista esta señorita ha perdido el privilegio de ser considerada ciudadana de los Estados Unidos.

 

El asombrado Enzo trató de mediar, pero fue Kathy quién suavemente le sujetó de un brazo. El atónito joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Alguien, por favor, podría explicarme qué demonios está sucediendo?

 

Fue Tera la que mirando a su colega de profesión la instó a hacerlo. En tanto los federales esposaban a la chica que pareció dejar de resistirse resignándose a los hechos. Jackie estaba totalmente desarbolada. Recordaba cuando aquella mujer periodista fue en su búsqueda y la convenció para declarar nunca pudo imaginarse eso. Incluso llegó a prometerla que todo saldría bien. Estaba en una habitación de hotel lista para regresar a su casa. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber observando por el agujero de la mirilla.-  
-¿Señorita Bonet?...Me llamo Katherine O´ Brian. Estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre el caso de Enzo Cortés y ayudándole en su juicio.

 

Entonces abrió…desde luego esa mujer era imponente y muy atractiva. Solo esperaba que Enzo no se hubiese fijado mucho en ella, habida cuenta de la reputación que tenía.

-Bueno.- Pensó no sin algo de sorna.- Quizás lo que ésta busca él todavía no se lo pueda dar.-

Aunque sin querer parecer maleducada sonrió preguntando con tono cándido.

-¿Qué desea usted de mí?...  
-Me envía su abogada, me ha pedido que le diga que su testimonio sería muy importante.  
-¿Mi testimonio?- Se sorprendió la joven.-  
-Sí, eso me contó la señorita Malden.- Repuso aquella reportera.- El señor Cortés le ha dicho que usted es su pareja y que podría hablar bien de su lealtad.  
-Claro que si.- Se apresuró a responder.- Estoy a su disposición.

 

Aquella mujer sonrió complacida. Jackie lo hizo también. De ese modo ella quedaría totalmente protegida. ¿Quién sospecharía de la abnegada novia del acusado? Sobre todo cuando declarase a favor de él. ¡Sería perfecto para su misión! Entonces las duras palabras de la propia periodista la devolvieron a la dura realidad.

-Se creyó usted muy lista…pero no lo era tanto como pensaba.  
-No sé de qué me habla.- Contestó la aludida mirando con desafío a su interlocutora.-  
-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Jackie? ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?- Quiso saber su novio.-  
-No tengo ni idea.- Mintió la aludida no sin sarcasmo.-  
-Verás Enzo. Yo te lo explicaré.- Terció Kerria, con la atención de todos los presentes ahora puesta en ella.- Al principio estaba tan perpleja como tú. Pero alguien me dijo que me fijase en una cosa. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

 

El desconcertado muchacho al principio no sabía de qué le estaba hablando su letrada. Entonces lo recordó. De un bolsillo extrajo ese pendrive con forma de cabeza del ratón Mickey y se lo entregó a su interlocutora. A su vez Tera sacó un extraño aparato que emitía una luz rojiza y un zumbido que se acrecentó en presencia de aquel objeto.

-Éste es un pendrive muy especial.- Les refirió a todos Kerria. - Tiene un sensor oculto que copia y transmite los datos por un canal de sub frecuencias. En otras palabras. Tal y como venía en parte de esa documentación que las justicieras confiscaron y entregaron al FBI, era capaz de hacer de hacker y copiar archivos de cualquier ordenador, por muchas medidas de seguridad informáticas que éste tuviese. De hecho el antivirus no lo detectaba.  
-¡Entonces, las filtraciones en mi puesto, se debían a eso!- Exclamó el impactado joven.- Con razón sospecharon de mí. Ness no estaba tan errado después de todo.- Remachó con amargura.-  
-Si. Tu novia te regaló varios de esos aparatos equipados con esa tecnología. Pero al comenzar a detectarse fugas en la información por parte de los servicios secretos, el cerco se fue estrechando. – Comentó Kathy que añadió.- Digamos que mi hermano es militar y trabaja en la inteligencia del UNISON. No podía darme detalles pero si una explicación general del asunto. Aunque no pudiera detectarse la fuga, los espías y agentes infiltrados que tienen en la Luna Negra les confirmaron que esta organización poseía información que solamente podía haber sido obtenida de tu puesto, Enzo. Lo siento.  
-Sí, datos que también me dio a mí.- Añadió Kerria.- Y alguien me dio la clave, al principio no comprendí – Sonrió ahora musitando casi.- Ratón Mickey malo, le hará daño al hombre que es como el angelito.

 

Eso último le vino a la memoria, fue aquel día cuando su sobrino Asthel se lo susurró al oído.

-¡Es un niño increíble! Prometió que me ayudaría y vaya si lo hizo.- Pensaba asombrada.- No sé cómo puede hacer eso…

Las palabras de un entristecido Enzo la sacaron de esas reflexiones. Él se dirigía a su novia.

-Por eso me regalaste tantos de esos pendrives.  
-Si.- Admitió ella ahora con tono serio, para añadir evidenciando pesar.- Perdóname. Nunca quise hacerte daño.  
-Ya, claro. Solo me has usado para obtener información.- Replicó él moviendo la cabeza con una mezcla de desaprobación, dolor y enfado.- Fingiste que me querías y que me apoyabas durante todo este tiempo. Para que pudiera volver a mi puesto y seguir espiando.  
-Eso no es cierto. Al principio quizás sí, pero lo que testifique en el juicio era verdad. ¡Te quiero!- Insistió la muchacha llorando ahora.- Pensé que perderías y por eso te dije que lo olvidases y que nos fuéramos…  
-Lo siento.- Musitó él, luchando ahora por no llorar.- Pero ya no puedo creerte, Jackie. Si es que te llamas realmente así.  
-En eso nunca te mentí.- Se defendió la joven.- Aunque si lo hice tras dejar la academia. No me fui. ¡Me echaron cuando traté de copiar en una prueba! Luego, me uní a la Luna Negra. Porque creo que es cierto eso que dicen. Los soberanos quieren dominarnos y someternos a su voluntad.  
-Pobre de ti.- Suspiró su interlocutor que ahora sentía incluso más lástima que enfado hacia la que consideraba ya su ex novia.- Lo siento mucho. Verás. ¿Recuerdas esa oferta de la que te hable?.. Pues me la hicieron unos amigos de los soberanos. He podido tener el honor de conocerles en persona. Y no son para nada como tú crees. Te han lavado el cerebro.  
-¡Noo!- Aulló ella ahora, siendo sujetada férreamente por esos dos agentes.- ¡A ti sí que te lo han lavado!…Te has convertido en otro de sus lacayos…  
-Llévensela.- Ordenó Tera a los agentes que así lo hicieron arrastrándola fuera de la sala en tanto ella gritaba y pataleaba.- ¡Enzoo! ¡Te quierooo!

 

El joven se tapaba la cara con ambas manos para llorar al menos con un poco de dignidad. Kathy enseguida posó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del chico para tratar de animarle.

-Lo siento. Pero debes seguir adelante y olvidar. Pasa página. Ahora podrás cumplir tu sueño.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Kerria también entristecida por él.- Ánimo amigo.

 

Fue Orton quién no queriendo importunar con su presencia se despidió a su vez. Tera le siguió, tras saludar a su colega.

-Una vez más, Kerria. Has sido una dura oponente. Aunque celebro que en esta ocasión hayamos acabado jugando del mismo lado.

 

La interpelada se limitó a sonreír. Ambas se estrecharon la mano y la que había sido representante del Gobierno se marchó. Fue Kathy la que, tras abrazar a Enzo con patente afecto declaró.

-Mi reportaje se emitirá la próxima semana. Estás invitado Enzo a verlo en el plató. Me gustaría entrevistarte allí. Los padres de la difunta Karen han prometido que vendrán. Seguro que esta noticia de tu victoria en el tribunal les alegrará.  
-Sí, acorde con la ley has sentado un precedente legal. ¡Enhorabuena! - Le felicitó Kerria.-

El chico pudo enjugarse las lágrimas y asintió. No sin emoción. 

-Ahora si me disculpáis quisiera estar un rato a solas…

 

Ambas muchachas lo comprendieron perfectamente saliendo de la sala. Kerria suspiró tomando la palabra una vez estuvieron por los pasillos del juzgado.

-Ha sido duro y difícil, pero la justicia ha prevalecido.  
-Bien por mi primita la abogada. ¡Ja, ja! - Rio ahora Kathy poniendo una voz engolada y pretendidamente grave en imitación de su contertulia.- Dígame señorita Dama del Trueno…  
-¡No me lo recuerdes! No sé cómo no me tronche de risa allí mismo. - Sonrió su prima que entonces quiso saber.- ¿Y Amatista?  
-Ya se tuvo que marchar. Se quedó solamente para acudir a declarar. Menos mal que mi hermano pudo transportarse con ella. Eso de la translación instantánea es toda una ventaja. Deberíamos pedirles que nos enseñaran…  
-Como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes cosas de las que ocuparnos.- Se rio Kerria ahora.- En fin. Vamos a ver si Enzo está mejor. Ha sido muy duro para él.  
-Si.- Convino su interlocutora.- Pero en cuestión de desengaños el tiempo lo cura todo…

 

Y su prima asintió. Ambas volvieron al cabo de unos minutos a esa habitación. Sin embargo no encontraron a su amigo allí. En su lugar vieron una nota de éste dirigida a ambas.

 

Queridas Kerria y Katherine. Perdonadme por estas apresuradas letras, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Sois dos personas fantásticas. Habéis luchado para que la verdad y la justicia prevalezcan. Os estoy muy agradecido. Desafortunadamente no podré asistir a tu programa, Kathy. No es ni muchísimo menos porque no lo desee, pero los soberanos me han hecho una muy buena oferta que no puedo rechazar. Os lo explicaré. Al poco de salir vosotras aparecieron la princesa Chiba y sus guerreras Asteroides con su tele portación. ¡Gracias a Dios que no rompieron nada esta vez! Me trajeron un pliego de sus majestades. Ya están al tanto de la sentencia y me han ofrecido la posibilidad de ser agregado de la embajada del reino de Neo Cristal Tokio en el planeta de la princesa Kakyuu. Es un grandísimo honor que he aceptado gustoso. Así, de paso, puedo aceptar también la invitación de las guerreras Star Light. Y puede que incluso les pida ayuda para acelerar mi cambio. Ahora que, según me has dicho Kerria, he sentado jurisprudencia. Un “leading case” lo llamaste, ¿no es así? para otras personas en mi misma situación. Espero poder volver a veros algún día. Si no fuera así, un fuerte abrazo y mi agradecimiento eterno e incondicional. Os deseo felicidad y ánimo en vuestras encomiables batallas en defensa del bien. Mis estimadas justicieras.

Firmado, vuestro amigo para siempre.

Capitán Enzo Cortés. Agregado a la Embajada del Reino de Neo Cristal Tokio en Kinmoku

 

Las dos se quedaron atónitas, aunque se alegraron mucho por él. ¡Seguro que todo le iba a ir muy bien! 

-Es un tipo fantástico.- Alabó Kathy.-  
-Si…como dijo Asthel, el hombre que era como el angelito…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber su atónita prima.-  
-Cuando hice mi alegato final…- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Si...ja, ja… con aquello del sexo de los ángeles. Ahora lo comprendo. Lo tenías todo pactado con la abogada defensora. Sino de qué te ibas a haber enrollado con eso.

 

Aunque para su sorpresa su contertulia movió la cabeza y replicó con tintes misteriosos aunque divertidos.

-No fue solamente eso. Es que mi sobrino me dio la pista. Con eso del ratón Mickey en alusión al pendrive… y con mencionar a su ángel. ¡Le comparó con Enzo! Siendo todavía un niño tan pequeño no sabe lo que es un persona transexual, pero quizás si tiene esa imagen de alguien capaz de parecer de un sexo y ser del opuesto. O de no reflejar a ciencia cierta ninguno. Y me dijo. Ayuda al señor que es como el angelito. El ratón Mickey le hará daño.  
-La verdad, ese niño no deja de asombrarme a veces.- Suspiró Kathy al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.- ¿Cómo podía saber él?..  
-Prima, mejor no investigar eso…-Sonrió Kerria moviendo la cabeza.- Sabes tan bien como yo que a veces hay cosas que conviene dejar estar.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Con ese convencimiento se despidieron. Días después el reportaje que Katherine había elaborado con partes del juicio, testimonios y declaraciones de Enzo, los padres de la difunta Karen y otros muchos, fue todo un éxito. Los emocionados padres les dieron las gracias de todo corazón. La periodista entrevistó incluso a su prima que explicó las repercusiones que esa sentencia marcaba a efectos legales para la comunidad transgénero y transexual. Como broche final ambas cantaron alguna que otra de sus melodías favoritas. En especial una que a Kathy le gustaba mucho de una cantante con la que incluso guardaba cierto parecido. Además deseaban hacerles un guiño a unos amigos de un lejano planeta…

 

Aguanta un momento en el tiempo  
Y mira a los cielos  
Y estamos congelados en luz  
No pasa un segundo

Es un soñar despierto  
¿Sosteniéndome?   
Tú nunca sabes realmente  
Hasta que lo sabes  
En un parpadear de ojos  
Los corazones se unirán.

Somos uno   
Encuéntranos bajo la Luz de las estrella,   
La Luz de las estrella  
La Luz de las estrella  
Podría morir  
Aquí mismo en tus brazos

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

No hay silueta en mi mente  
Es solo tú y yo   
Y la estrella brilla  
Los cuerpos están ciegos  
Es tan natural  
Irrompible  
Nunca te dejaré ir  
http://www.coveralia.com/letras/starlight-sophie-ellis-bextor.php

Dejarte ir  
Mano en mi mano  
Aquí hasta el final

Somos uno   
Encuéntranos bajo la luz de la Estrella  
Luz de la estrella  
Luz de la estrella

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

Como el Nuevo día surge  
Perdido en nuestro abrazo  
Somos uno

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

 

(Starlight Sophie-Ellis Bextor. Crédito al autor)

 

Y ya en el planeta Kinmoku el capitán Enzo Cortés, invitado en la corte de la princesa Kakyuu, pudo al fin ver aquel programa. Sonrió complacido. Su anfitriona y las Starlights lo disfrutaban a su lado, sentados en unos cómodos sillones en las estancias particulares de la Princesa.

 

-Ha sido una canción muy hermosa.- Valoró Enzo.-  
-Sí y todo un detalle por su parte, que se llamase Starlight.- Sonrió a su vez Seiya.-  
-La reina Serenity nos contó que eran unas chicas estupendas y no se equivocó.- Afirmó Yatén.-  
-Desde luego tienen talento, eso no se puede negar.- Convino Taiki que añadió dirigiéndose a su princesa.- ¿Y a vos que os ha parecido, Alteza?...

 

La aludida se tomó unos breves instantes para responder y lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en tanto balanceaba su cabello pelirrojo peinado en unos caprichosos aros. 

 

-Es tal y como ha dicho el señor Cortés. Una canción maravillosa. Se percibe la luz de la esperanza en ella. Un resplandor que nos hace mucha falta. Y ahora que todo ha terminado bien y que está usted aquí, capitán…Quisiera cumplir la promesa que le hicieron mis guerreras cuando le conocieron en la Tierra.

 

Ahora fue Enzo quien asintió pareciendo sopesar su contestación hasta que finalmente declaró.

-Bueno Alteza… es una proposición realmente magnífica. Me siento muy honrado y la valoro en todo el honor que me hacéis… no sé yo si merezco algo así…Y por favor. Llamadme Enzo.  
-Os puedo asegurar, princesa, que lo merece.- Terció Seiya.- Demostró un gran sentido del deber y de la honestidad. La propia Odango se quedó perpleja…  
-Seiya...- Le reconvino Yatén moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Bueno, quise decir la reina Serenity.- Se sonrió el aludido haciendo que el resto el imitase.- Y el resto de la corte. Hasta esa presuntuosa de Urano…  
-No empieces.- Suspiró Taiki.- 

Aunque todos guardaron silencio cuando fue la soberana de aquel mundo la que tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a su invitado.

-Ya ha podido usted ver que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que de por sí sabía. Señor Cortés, Enzo.- Recordó sonriendo levemente para añadir.- Necesitamos personas valerosas y de buen corazón. Por eso le pregunto ¿Aceptará unirse a nosotros?...

 

Enzo no replicó enseguida, y cuando lo hizo pudo decir con un tinte reflexivo.

-Señora…es algo que, si no os importa, me gustaría pensar con detenimiento. El mero hecho de ser agregado en la embajada del reino de la Luna en vuestro planeta ya es un honor suficiente para mí. Pero comprended que primero desearía llevar a buen fin mi historia…

 

La princesa Kakyuu asintió despacio. Lo comprendía muy bien gracias a lo relatado por su invitado y a la crónica que acababan de ver. La lucha de Enzo y esas dos mujeres que tanto contribuyeron a concienciar a toda la sociedad sobre aquello con un reportaje de gran interés.


	33. Especial Navidad. La dificil misión de una reina

Para Sarah y Claudia dos las más grandes fans de Sailor Moon, con mucho cariño…espero que esta visión de mi historia por parte de vuestra heroína favorita os guste…

 

Aquel día sería de gran trascendencia para todos. A pocas fechas para la Navidad finalmente había llegado el momento. Iba a revelarse oficialmente al mundo. Lo había hecho ya de modo evidente cuando, ayudada por su hija y por la reina de la Luna Nueva y el resto de sus amigos, rechazase aquella terrible amenaza. Las cámaras la grabaron y su rostro salió a la luz. Ahora, tras unos días desde aquello, preparaba su intervención ante la Asamblea de las Naciones Unidas. Le quedaban tan solo unas pocas horas. Rebuscaba en su despacho. Aquel que podía usar en las instalaciones de la Masters Corporation. Abriendo un par de cajones en busca de las cuartillas en las que tendría que redactar su discurso ante los representantes del mundo. Aunque no fue un blog lo que encontró, sino un pequeño cuadernillo. Uno que había llevado hacía tiempo.

-¡Mi diario! –Exclamó entre sorprendida y emocionada.- Aquí fui apuntando todo desde que vencí a Caos. Ni recordaba haberlo traído aquí.

 

Sintiendo curiosidad por algo que había escrito hacía ya un tiempo, tomó asiento en ese cómodo sillón de cuero que tenía. Con nostalgia abrió ese librito y leyó…

-Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, tengo casi veinte años, estoy comenzando la universidad, para licenciarme en ciencias políticas y psicología. Al menos eso espero. Aunque pese a lo complicado de los estudios ese sea el menor de mis problemas. También soy Serenity, la heredera del reino del Milenario de Plata de la Luna y futura reina de la Tierra. Y mucho me temo que esta parte de mí cada vez va ganando más fuerza. Desde hace ya unos años…

 

Al menos eso escribía la muchacha en su block de notas. Suspiró, por aquel entonces eso de comenzar un diario le había parecido una idea algo tonta. Sin embargo quizás le viniera bien para ir recapitulando sobre todo lo sucedido en esos últimos años. Serenity lo recordaba bien. Pensaba en sí misma diciéndose desconcertada en tanto hacía memoria…

-¿Cómo proseguiré? ¡Ah, claro!- Sonrió apartando esas largas coletas rubias suyas de la mesa.- Todo comenzó cuando tenía catorce años…entonces una gata, llamada Luna…

 

Anotó durante un buen rato sus pasadas peripecias. En tan solo un par de años habían pasado muchísimas cosas. De ser una cría llorona e infantil pasó a convertirse en una poderosa guerrera y una auténtica princesa. A ejercer de amiga, de madre, de novia y de aliada o enemiga, según el caso, para un gran número de personas.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde seguiré? ¡A ver si lo pongo todo!- Se dijo en voz alta.- Que luego siempre hay algo que se me olvida…  
\- Y ya lo creo que lo puse. O al menos lo intenté.- Pensaba ahora en tanto proseguía la lectura.-

 

Recordaba sus batallas contra los generales del Reino de la Oscuridad y la malvada reina Beryl, a los extraterrestres Ail y Ann, a las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi que pelearon contra ella y al resto de la familia de la Luna Negra y ese malvado nigromante. Después vendrían el grupo de las Brujas Cinco y su doctor. Algo más tarde el Circo de la Luna Muerta y su soberana, para concluir con las sailor Ánima mates, sin ir más lejos, secuaces de Galaxia, dominada por ese maligno ente llamado Caos. Y todo aquello lo había hecho con el apoyo y la valentía de sus amigas y compañeras…

-Sí, primero tendría que poner algo sobre las chicas. –Reflexionó.- ¡O me matarán! Sobre todo Rei…Bueno, empezaré por orden. Según nos conocimos.

Y escribió…

 

La primera de las chicas fue Ami Mizuno. La Guerrera Mercurio, que controla el agua. Una gran estudiante, algo tímida al principio, pero una vez se la conoce es una estupenda amiga. Su sueño es convertirse en una gran doctora. Y va por buen camino, tiene las mejores notas del país. La siguiente en unirse al equipo fue Rei Hino, la Guerrera Marte, con el poder del fuego, es terca, malhumorada y a veces retorcida. Pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón y es una chica realmente valerosa. Dispuesta a todo por sus amigos…

 

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escribir esto último. Era cierto. Discutía con Rei más que con cualquiera pero las dos se querían muchísimo. En los momentos más bajos y más duros, siempre estuvo a su lado. Había estudiado en el colegio femenino Santa Ana, que era católico. Pese a que la chica era sacerdotisa de un templo sintoísta, el santuario Hikawa. Más tarde pasó a la Universidad, a estudiar teología y filosofía, evidenciando a su vez un interés bastante grande por la rama de políticas que también abordó. No en vano su padre era un prominente miembro del gobierno.

-En fin… luego llegó Mako-chan.

 

Makoto Kino, la Guerrera Júpiter, con el poder del trueno, físicamente espectacular. Fuerte, dura, al menos en apariencia. No obstante, una vez penetrada esa coraza podía encontrarse a una jovencita femenina, tímida y muy hacendosa. Gran cocinera. Deseaba montar un negocio que combinase la floristería con la restauración, sus dos grandes pasiones. Cuando acabó la secundaria planeó estudiar diseño floral y algo de marketing. En eso estaba ahora. Y con su primera tienda y cafetería. 

-¡Qué bien! Siempre que tengo tiempo es estupendo pasarse por algún Flowers & Flawours a tomar alguna de sus estupendas tartas.- Se relamía ahora.-

 

Y finalmente, la última de las interiores que se nos unió. Aunque ella comenzó incluso antes que nosotras, despertando primero como guerrera. Minako Aino. La Guerrera Venus del amor y la belleza. Es muy parecida a mí.

-¡Si Mina-chan leyera esto me estrangularía!- Se dijo en voz alta sin poder evitar reír, más al agregar.- Pero es cierto. ¡Somos casi idénticas!  
-¡Sí que lo éramos! – Se rio también ahora.- Aunque de eso haga ya mucho tiempo…pese a todo tuvimos algunos graves desencuentros.- Suspiró.-

Y prosiguió leyendo con auténtico interés…

 

No solo físicamente. En este aspecto lo es tanto que incluso una vez tuvo que suplantarme. De hecho ella controla la energía con sus rayos concentrados y es la protectora y escolta personal de la princesa de la Luna. O sea de mí. Se la eligió precisamente por nuestro parecido. Para desconcertar al enemigo incluso llegó a asumir el papel de princesa cuando apenas habíamos despertado en este mundo. Es muy atlética y le encantaría ser un ídolo y una estrella de cine. Ahora estudia arte dramático y canto. Anda de prueba en prueba. 

-Y al final lo logró.- Meditaba ahora, para continuar.-

 

Bueno. También están la Guerrera Urano, la Guerrera Neptuno, la Guerrera Saturno y la Guerrera Plutón. Las exteriores. Guardianas del sistema solar. Que montan guardia en el primer cinturón defensivo. Son respectivamente Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe y Setsuna Meioh. Unas chicas excelentes, aunque van más a su aire. Haruka gran deportista, campeona de motociclismo. Michiru es una artista maravillosa, toca el violín como nadie y pinta realmente bien. Hotaru está terminando ahora la secundaria. Es muy amiga de Chibiusa, vive con su padre y la esposa de éste, con la que no congenia mucho. Aunque hay un buen motivo para ello. Y Setsuna, bueno…ella era astrónoma y tuvo la ocasión de ir realmente a una lejana estrella, cuando contrajo matrimonio. Ahora es la soberana de un mundo. En fin. Eso lo contaré en otro volumen. En éste en cambio, quisiera céntrame en lo sucedido tras la difícil victoria que tuvimos contra Caos. De hecho, tras ayudar a Galaxia a purificarse ella misma se ocupó de devolver todas las semillas estelares. La paz había retornado no solamente a la Tierra, sino a todo el sistema solar y a la Vía Láctea. Mamo-chan, mi novio y futuro esposo, y yo, nos las prometíamos muy felices…e iba siendo hora de que mi familia fuese informada oficialmente de nuestra relación… ¡y vaya si lo fue!..

 

Dejó el diario a un lado y volvió a suspirar. Todavía recordaba aquel día. Cuando al fin, llevó a Mamoru a conocer oficialmente a sus padres. Fue al poco de derrotar a Caos. El chico llegó puntual, con un ramo de rosas rojas(al menos eso no le costó mucho conseguirlo) y una botella de buen vino para el padre de Usagi. Nada más llamar, toda la familia aguardaba alineada en el vestíbulo. Fue la propia muchacha quién abrió.

-Buenas tardes.- Sonrió él.-  
-Pasa, pasa. Te estábamos esperando.- Afirmó ella, con un tinte de nerviosismo en su tono, que en vano trataba de ocultar.-

 

Aunque fue Ikuko, una mujer de mediana edad, atractiva aun y de larga melena oscura con reflejos entre malvas y azulados, la madre de Usagi, la que primero se aproximó sonriendo de modo cordial para saludar a ese apuesto joven.

-Vaya, ya teníamos ganas de volver a verte. Hace ya mucho tiempo ¿verdad? La otra vez tenías mucha prisa.  
-Si- sonrió él algo azorado tratando de excusarse.- Lo siento, es que…, tenía cosas muy urgentes que hacer.  
-Pero por fin, hoy podremos conocernos un poco mejor.- Replicó su suegra en ciernes, para agregar con aprobación.- Y eres muy puntual.  
-Cosa que no puede decirse de mi hermana.- Susurró maliciosamente Shingo, al oído de la aludida.-

 

Aquello no le sentó precisamente bien, pero se contuvo. El idiota de su hermano pequeño no iba a arruinar ese momento. Con sus doce años estaba comenzando con la adolescencia. Había crecido tanto ya que era más alto que ella, y casi como la madre de ambos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un crío. Además, Usagi estaba mucho más preocupada de lo que su padre tuviera que decir. Y efectivamente, en tanto el recién llegado era hecho entrar en el salón e invitado a sentarse, fue Kenji, el cabeza de familia, un hombre de gafas, pelo moreno y casi de la estatura de Mamoru, quién le saludó con un tono analítico, sin dejar de escrutarle con una mirada que no parecía demasiado amistosa.

-De modo que usted es el pretendiente de mi hija…  
-Sí, sí señor.- Pudo replicar el aludido que se sentía realmente incómodo con la mirada que percibía de aquel hombre.- Encantado de conocerle.

 

Le ofreció la mano que aquel tipo estrechó, aunque pasados unos instantes no parecía querer soltársela. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, afortunadamente intervino la madre de Usagi.

-Kenji. Hazme el favor, ve a la cocina a por unas tijeras. No puedo abrir este paquete de galletas.- Le pidió con tono jovial.-  
-Claro. - Replicó el requerido soltando la presa que estaba haciendo sobre la mano de su invitado.- Enseguida vuelvo…-Añadió casi como si le ametrallase con las palabras.-  
-Tienes que disculpar a mi marido. - Sonrió Ikuko para explicar.- Mucho trabajo y muchas preocupaciones. Es periodista y todo lo analiza como si de una noticia de primera plana se tratase. Y por esta vez no se lo censuro, ¡ja, ja! No es cosa de todos los días que un joven tan apuesto como tú se presente como el novio formal de nuestra Usagi-chan.  
-No, no… se preocupe.- Casi tartamudeó el chico, para afirmar.- Lo comprendo perfectamente.  
-Dime una cosa.- Le preguntó Shingo con un talente amistoso, que, enseguida se ocupó de matizar a modo de pulla para Usagi.- ¿Cómo un tipo tan atractivo como tú sale con una chica tan poca cosa como mi hermana? Seguro que podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras…  
-¡Shingo! – Estalló la aludida que no se recató esta vez de darle un buen capón.- 

 

Y en tanto éste se frotaba el incipiente chichón, e Ikuko trataba de poner paz, la propia Usagi añadió de modo indignado aunque también con un matiz de satisfacción.

-Estoy mucho más solicitada de lo que tú te crees. Para que te enteres.

 

Desde luego, no pocos habían intentado ligársela, por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque eso ya pertenecía al pasado. Su auténtico amor estaba allí, resoplando al ver esa escena. Para terminar de arreglar aquello Kenji retornó con las tijeras requeridas. 

-Aquí tienes cariño.- Declaró afectuosamente.-

 

Pero antes de entregarle el útil a su esposa no se recató en abrirlas y cerrarlas de forma ostentosa ante su huésped según sentenciaba.

-A ver qué tenemos que cortar por aquí…espero que nada que se haya descontrolado.

 

Mamoru tragó saliva ante aquella tan poco sutil indirecta. Menos mal que Ikuko, haciendo de anfitriona ejemplar, le ofreció unos dulces con el té.

-Los he hecho yo misma.- Comentó la mujer tratando de cambiar de tema y correr un tupido velo sobre esas palabras tan poco afortunadas de su marido.- Espero que te gusten.

 

El invitado enseguida probó uno y asintió. Declarando con patente sentimiento.

-¡Están deliciosos! Es usted una gran cocinera, señora Tsukino.  
-Ya podrían aprender otras.- Se rio Shingo que no parecía haber escarmentado de su anterior experiencia.- Será que esa habilidad no se hereda…

 

Usagi estaba roja como un tomate, deseando estrangular a su hermano allí mismo, pero decidió refrenarse. Aquello iba camino del desastre. Más incluso cuando su novio convino en eso casi sin darse cuenta.

-Si…  
-¿Cómo que si?- Exclamó ella dirigiendo ahora su enfado hacia el desconcertado chico.-  
-¡No!, digo, que bueno, que sí que están exquisitos…- Se apresuró a matizar él.-

 

Aunque su novia ya le miraba de reojo con patente enfado, el hermano de la misma se reía a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, el padre observaba la escena con gesto desconfiado y la madre sonreía tontamente, para decirle, con voz algo achantada y cara de circunstancias a su envarado invitado.

-¿Un poco de té?...  
-Gra… gracias.- Fue capaz de decir el chico alargando su mano con la taza.- Es usted muy amable…

Y en tanto le servía, Ikuko como de costumbre, se ocupó de apaciguar los ánimos declarando…

-Estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí. Has demostrado querer de verdad a nuestra hija. Ya es mucho tiempo el que lleváis juntos. Me gustaría, si no te importa claro, que nos contases algo sobre ti…

 

Y esas palabras obraron el milagro. Se hizo el silencio. Tanto Kenji como Shingo estaban ahora atentos a las palabras de su invitado. La propia Usagi quería escuchar a su novio. Éste, tras sopesar durante unos instantes que iba a responder, tomó finalmente la palabra.

-Bueno, estoy en la universidad, estudiando medicina. Hace un año quise ir a los Estados Unidos, pero no fue posible. Quizás lo haga cuando transcurra este curso. Es una dura prueba, pero confío en que podremos superarla.- Sonrió.-

 

Su novia sonrió a su vez ahora. Eso le trajo agridulces recuerdos. No podía olvidar como su amado llegó incluso a perder la vida durante esa separación. Siendo la primera víctima de aquella diabólica versión de Galaxia. Ahora se sintió algo tonta por todo el revuelo que había formado.

-Cuando el amor es de verdad. Se pueden salvar todas las pruebas. Como nos ha pasado a Kenji y a mí. ¿No es cierto cariño?- Inquirió la mujer a su esposo.- Hemos superado todos los obstáculos y las adversidades…  
-Sí, claro, que sí, querida.- Se apresuró a corroborar él afirmando ahora con tintes de complicidad a su atónito interlocutor.- Si vieras como me miraba a mí el padre de mi mujer…creía que deseaba matarme, ja, ja…

 

Ahora fue su esposa la que dedicó al padre de Usagi una mirada entre la sorpresa y la reprobación. Éste enseguida hizo un espacio con las manos para afirmar entre jocoso y apurado.

-¡Que era broma, cariño!…  
-Bueno. ¿Y tus padres conocen ya a mi hermana?- Quiso saber Shingo.-

 

Aquí el gesto de su invitado se ensombreció, pudo responder con una débil sonrisa sin embargo en tanto bajaba la mirada.

-Desgraciadamente mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía seis años. A resultas del mismo perdí también muchos de mis recuerdos.

 

Ahora sí que la familia Tsukino observó a ese joven con pesar. Shingo deseó que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo momento por aquella metedura de pata. Ikuko no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, su lado maternal salía nuevamente a relucir. En cuanto a Kenji, lamentó el haber sido tan poco cortés y tan injusto con ese pobre muchacho. Fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Vaya, cuanto lo siento! Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti, sobre todo a una edad tan temprana.  
-Me crie con unos familiares y en cuanto pude me independicé. Quise estudiar medicina. Descubrir nuevos remedios. No sé, creo que siendo niño pensaba que de haber sido un gran doctor habría podido salvar a mis padres…

 

La propia Usagi tenía los ojos humedecidos ahora. La verdad es que Mamoru no hablaba mucho de su vida. Al menos de la que había tenido tras su reencarnación. Ella por lo menos tenía una familia que la rodeaba con su cariño. Aunque muchas veces discutieran. De hecho, si lo pensaba, era muy afortunada comparándose con el resto de su grupo de amigas y su prometido. Él acababa de relatar su tragedia. Makoto perdió asimismo a los suyos en similares circunstancias. Rei se quedó sin su madre también a una muy tierna edad y apenas sí veía al autor de sus días, un ocupado y escurridizo político. Por su parte Ami tenía a su progenitora, pero ésta se divorció de su esposo y la muchacha apenas sabía nada de su padre, pese a que la escribiera y la enviase cuadros pintados por él de vez en cuando. Solamente Minako tenía a los dos igual que ella. Aunque los viese poco. El padre de su amiga Venus viajaba también mucho y su madre trabajaba fuera, si mal no recordaba. De modo que pudo intervenir, con más optimismo ahora.

-¡Mamoru es un gran chico! Sé que me quiere mucho. Y yo a él. Nos lo hemos demostrado de muchas maneras.

 

Aunque de nuevo fue el padre quién, tras observar con recelo al joven, quiso saber.

-¿Qué maneras han sido esas?...  
-Bueno, papá.- Pudo replicar la muchacha, consciente de aquella metedura de pata. Aunque supo mantenerse digna en tanto sentenciaba. - Siempre de forma inocente y gentil. Somos demasiado jóvenes…  
-Claro que sí, ¡vaya una tontería he pensado, ja, ja, ja! – Se rio forzadamente Kenji llevándose una mano a la nuca. –

 

Ahora todos estaban visiblemente ruborizados. Usagi decidió que mejor no seguir por ahí. Más valía que sus padres ni sospechasen las cosas que ella y Mamo-chan habían hecho a esas alturas. Por suerte Ikuko volvió a acudir al quite. Recordando una anécdota.

-Nuestra hija tiene mucha gente estupenda que la aprecia. ¿Te acuerdas de hace unos días cuándo esa vendedora de cosméticos tan simpática vino a casa? Ayer mismo hablé con unas vecinas sobre sus cremas. ¡Son fantásticas!…  
-Sí, Cooan-chan. - Sonrió la muchacha.- Sus hermanas y ella llevan una tienda de cosméticos y belleza muy cerca de aquí.  
-Se pasó por casa y me trajo el muestrario. –Añadió Ikuko.- Una chica muy agradable y muy bien educada. Fíjate que antes de que llegases tú ya me había explicado las bondades de sus productos y estábamos charlando…

 

Eso fue cierto, era una tarde de hacía ya algún tiempo. Las cuatro hermanas llevaban tan solo unos meses en sus nuevas vidas y parecía que se las apañaban bien. Usagi había retornado como casi siempre, de enfrentarse a sus enemigos de entonces. Con gesto algo cansado pero animada en lo esencial. Al entrar en casa y tras saludar en voz alta como era su costumbre, se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, conversando con una atractiva mujer que llevaba un vestido color fucsia oscuro y un gran y bonito sombrero en tono crema cubriendo su largo y oscuro cabello algo ensortijado y con reflejos violetas. Enseguida supo quién era.

-¡Cooan-chan! –La saludó con jovialidad.-¿Cómo tú por aquí?  
-¡Usagi-chan! - Replicó ésta esbozando una gran sonrisa y poniéndose en pie de inmediato.- ¿Así que vives aquí?  
-¿Os conocéis?- Se sorprendió Ikuko alternando la mirada entre ambas.-  
-Sí, es una buena amiga mía.- Le explicó su hija.- Hace poco que sus hermanas y ella abrieron una tienda de belleza.  
-Beauty Quartete.- Añadió tímidamente Cooan.-  
-Es muy interesante, sobre todo para mujeres como yo que ya vamos teniendo una edad.- Comentó la madre de Usagi no sin cierto pesar.-  
-¡Oh, está usted bellísima, señora! - Afirmó la diligente vendedora en tanto declaraba.- Aunque para mantenerse más joven aun y agradar a su esposo, unas cremitas nunca vienen mal.  
-No sé yo si mi esposo se fijará mucho en eso ya.- Suspiró la mujer llevándose las manos a ambas mejillas con tintes de resignación.-  
-¡Pues claro que sí, mamá!- Intervino enérgicamente Usagi.- Confía en Cooan-chan. De vez en cuando hay que sorprender un poco a los hombres y cuidar nuestra apariencia. No podemos quejarnos de que no nos presten atención si no lo hacemos

 

La señora Tsukino miró sorprendida a su hija, podría decirse que la vendedora hizo lo mismo. Al final, Ikuko convino en eso y le encargó a su visitante unas cremas.

-Por ser usted buena clienta y la madre de una amiga le haremos un descuento especial.- Le prometió la alegre muchacha.-  
-Te lo agradezco.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, si me disculpan he de marcharme ya.- Repuso la joven.- Tengo varias casas de este barrio todavía por visitar.  
-Es una pena. ¿No querrías tomar un té?- Le ofreció la dueña de la casa.-  
-Es usted muy amable, pero no puedo retrasarme.- Replicó la vendedora.-  
-Por cierto. Antes de que lo olvide. Encárgame también unas cremas de esas hidratantes para mi hija. Tiene la piel un poco seca.- Le solicitó Ikuko.-  
-¡Mamá!- protestó Usagi.- Mi piel está perfectamente.- Aunque enseguida corrió a mirarse en el espejo del recibidor y a sujetarse ambos mofletes para apretarlos con los dedos en tanto musitaba.- Bueno, o quizás no tanto…  
-Eso es por el estrés.- Le explicó Cooan, para aconsejarla de modo cordial.- Si llevas una vida con sobresaltos al final te pasa factura Usagi-chan. Tienes que relajarte.  
-¡Qué más quisiera! – Suspiró ésta para relatar.- Pero ya sabes. Exámenes, exámenes, líos, líos, más exámenes…

 

Delante de su madre no podía ser más precisa, aunque Cooan la observaba dándose cuenta de que, evidentemente, había algo más. Al poco las dos salieron, la vendedora se despidió de la madre de Usagi que, muy amablemente, le dio una lista con amigas y vecinas que podrían estar interesadas en sus productos….

-Desde luego, que esa joven era muy agradable.- Comentaba Ikuko saliendo de aquellos recuerdos, a la par que su hija.-  
-Si mamá.- Convino Usagi, que le dedicó una mirada de reojo a su novio que asintió.- ¿Verdad Mamoru?  
-Por supuesto. – Aseveró él.- Muy buenas chicas ella y sus hermanas…

 

Su novia pensaba no sin algo de sorna y regocijo al hilo de aquello…

-Sí, si exceptuamos las veces que quisieron quemarnos, congelarnos, golpearnos con un látigo, electrocutarnos y matar a Chibiusa, son de lo más agradables. Bueno… eso fue en sus otras vidas. Ahora…tras haber pasado por momentos muy duros y difíciles, son muy felices cada una con sus propias familias…

 

Pero pese a eso, se sonrió. Pensaba en aquel día, lo que su madre no podía saber es que ella acompañó a Cooan a la puerta y charlaron un poco más. La vendedora enseguida le preguntó no sin preocupación, nada más salieron a la calle.

-¿Va todo bien? ¿Tenéis algún problema? Ya me comprendes…  
-Tranquila, no es nada que no podamos solucionar.- Comentó más desenfadadamente ella.-  
\- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué tal está Chibiusa?- Se interesó Cooan.-  
-Regresó al futuro, y luego volvió a visitarnos.- La informó.-  
-Espero que un día pueda saludarla.- Deseó su interlocutora.- Ahora estamos trabajando muchísimo y apenas si tenemos tiempo para nada más.  
-Me hago cargo.- Afirmó su contertulia.- Empezar de cero debe ser muy difícil.

La joven asintió y entonces comentó con animado optimismo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Usagi-chan? Gracias a tu hija del futuro y a vosotras me di cuenta de que me gustaban mucho los críos. Tanto mi hermana Bertie como yo nos hemos matriculado en la universidad a distancia para sacarnos el título de maestras.  
-¡Vaya, eso es genial!- Exclamó su contertulia.-   
-Si, en cuanto pueda iré a ver a Rei y se lo contaré. Tenemos pendiente un almuerzo.  
-Seguro que la vas a dar una gran alegría.- Declaró Usagi.- Te aprecia muchísimo.  
-Como yo a ella.- Aseveró su interlocutora.- Bueno, si necesitáis cualquier cosa. Ya sabes dónde estamos. Me alegra mucho haberte visto. Tu madre es una mujer muy simpática.- Comentó Cooan.-  
-Lo mismo digo. Adiós, cuídate.- La despidió.-

 

Su amiga se alejó en pos de otras casas que visitar. Usagi suspiró. No podía decirla nada de las batallas en las que andaban metidas ella y sus compañeras guerreras… 

-Hija. ¿En qué piensas?- le inquirió su padre, haciendo que retornase al momento que compartía con su novio y la familia.-   
-Nada, papá. En que tengo que estudiar mucho. Los exámenes de fin de curso no serán fáciles.- Comentó.-

 

Tanto su padre como su hermano y su madre abrieron unos ojos desmesurados. Fue el propio Shingo el que, con una preocupación que parecía genuina, le preguntó.

-Hermanita. ¿Te encuentras bien?...  
-Pues sí.- Repuso ella que reparó ahora en las miradas que todos, incluido el propio Mamoru, la estaban dedicando.- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis de esa forma? - Quiso saber agregando convencida.- Ya tengo dieciséis años. Debo comportarme con seriedad y encauzar mi vida…no puedo ser una niña siempre. Hay que labrarse un porvenir…

 

Ahora la apertura ocular de sus parientes alcanzó incluso mayores niveles. Su hermano pequeño apenas podía apartar la vista de ella, realmente estupefacto por lo que escuchaba. Incluso llegó a musitar entre asombrado y lleno de temor.

-De verdad…no me volveré a meter contigo…me estás asustando. Dime que estás bien…  
-Si hija mía.- Convino Ikuko, para agregar casi del mismo modo.- Estas cosas dichas así, de repente…  
-¡Mi niña!- Pudo remachar Kenji con patente tono de inquietud mezclado con algo de orgullo.- Lo que sea que te ocurra a nosotros nos lo puedes decir…

 

Era la muchacha la que estaba anonadada ahora. ¡Estaba diciendo aquello muy en serio! ¿Pero qué les pasaba a su hermano y a sus padres? En fin, debió suponer que ella no había sido nunca un ejemplo de seriedad y madurez precisamente. Al menos de cara a su familia. Por fortuna intervino su novio que declaró, haciendo asentir al resto.

-Esa es una postura muy madura que te honra.

 

Y sin aguardar otro comentario, el joven invitado les dijo a todos de modo muy educado y cordial.

-Han sido ustedes muy amables, les agradezco mucho esta velada.- Se levantó haciendo una inclinación de cortesía para remachar.- Confío en poder volver a verles pronto.  
-Ten eso por seguro. - Replicó el padre de su novia que añadió.- Si has logrado hacer cambiar así a mi hija, cuentas con todas mis bendiciones, muchacho.  
-Es cierto. ¡Eres un mago! Jamás creí que pudiera llegar a escuchar a la tonta de mi hermana hablar como si tuviera sesera.- Se rio Shingo volviendo a su acidez habitual.-

 

Usagi ya se estaba poniendo colorada una vez más, y ahora sí que iba a agarrar a ese mocoso para darle una buena tunda, pero se detuvo para escuchar con la misma expresión de sorpresa y emoción que el resto de sus familiares, cuando Mamoru declaró.

-Tu hermana es una chica muy especial. Puede que a veces no lo parezca, pero es fuerte y tiene una serenidad y una bondad fuera de lo común. Ha hecho mucho por muchas personas. Y todos la quieren y la respetan muchísimo. Tiene grandes amigos. No lo olvides, si algún día estás en apuros, ella siempre estará ahí para ayudarte. A ti, su querido hermano, con mayor razón.

 

Shingo y Kenji estaban con la boca abierta, Ikuko por su parte sonreía de forma luminosa. La propia Usagi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó enseguida a su novio.

-¡Mamo-chan, eso ha sido muy bonito!…  
-Eres un gran chico. Vuelve cuando quieras.- Le ofreció Ikuko.-  
-Sí, es cierto muchacho.- Convino Kenji.- Tras conocerte un poco mejor me dejas más tranquilo. Nuestra Usagi está en buenas manos.  
-Son ustedes muy amables. Ha sido un placer para mí.- Replicó él haciendo una leve inclinación.-

 

El resto de la familia Tsukino correspondió a la misma y el joven terminó por despedirse. Salió de la casa acompañado por su novia. Ella le dijo con los ojos arrobados.

-¿Lo has dicho de verdad? ¿Crees todas esas cosas sobre mí?  
-¡Claro que sí!- Sonrió afectuosamente él que añadió. – Todo eso y mucho más. Si tus padres y tu hermano supieran quién eres y todo lo que has hecho…

 

Aunque ella no le dejó continuar, su alegre expresión mudó ahora hacia otra más pesarosa y pudo musitar.

-Desgraciadamente eso no puede ser. No deseo involucrar a mi familia. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos un destino que nos aguarda. Y lo que dije ahí en el salón es cierto. Siento algo dentro de mí. A lo largo de tantas batallas he ido aprendiendo y madurando. Pero ahora es una sensación diferente. Es como si otra persona que hubiese estado dormida en mi interior estuviera poco a poco despertándose y tomando el control.  
-Es Serenity.- Afirmó su interlocutor que a su vez confesó.- A mí me pasa algo parecido. Noto que Endimión gana terreno, cada vez más. Pese a todo sigo queriendo estudiar para acabar la carrera de medicina…y estoy convencido de que él también anhela que lo haga.  
-Y yo, aunque nadie de mi familia me creyera, también deseo estudiar, tener una vida contigo, pero no como soberanos. ¡Al menos todavía no! –Replicó ella con tintes ahora de consternación.- Quiero que tú y yo… y nuestras amigas tengamos la posibilidad de cumplir nuestros sueños de esta vida. No de la anterior. Pero por desgracia presiento que un nuevo peligro nos acecha. ¡Uno muy grave!…

 

Al menos eso había percibido. Ahora volvía de ese recuerdo. Dejó de escribir. Pensaba en que tuvo aun que transcurrir casi un año, tras derrotar a Caos, para que aquello comenzara a manifestarse. Las hermanas pidieron esa beca que les fue concedida para ir a estudiar a los EE.UU. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener esas extrañas pesadillas. Su novio le confirmó que él las sufría a su vez. Recordó como los dos conversaban sobre aquello. Ocurrió un día, en el piso de él. A dónde la joven había comenzado a acudir de modo más que frecuente. Ya le quedaba muy poco para su ceremonia del “seijin no hi”. Su mayoría oficial de edad japonesa. Y eso parecía haber activado aún más sus percepciones. Dándola una certeza sobre quién era ella realmente y lo que debía de hacer. Así lo hablaba con Mamoru.

-Es curioso, en mi sueño, una figura de hábito negro que maneja un gran libro se me aparece, pero no dice nada. Solo señala ese libro. Y es como si yo misma pudiera leer algo. Cosas que van a suceder…y tengo una responsabilidad, la de asegurarme de que sucedan…  
-Me pasa lo mismo.- Le confesó su interlocutor.-  
-Las chicas no han tenido ninguno de esos sueños. Ni siquiera Rei.- Comentó Usagi que de un modo más decaído, añadió.- Y no me atrevo a decírselo. Al menos aun no…porque creo que eso nos arrastrará a otro desafío. Puede que el más grave que jamás hayamos tenido. ¡Y me asusta!  
-Pienso como tú. Y sin embargo también siento que es nuestro ineludible deber.- Declaró Mamoru.- Y que será algo muy duro y difícil que enfrentar.  
-Ella me lo está diciendo también. Serenity está emergiendo.- Sentenció la muchacha.- La razón de Estado. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, hablaba con Ami y la pregunté sobre ese tema…

 

Con la atención de su novio puesta en ella, le contó…

Tras una tarde de verse y tomar un helado, las dos muchachas paseaban de regreso a casa. Ami estaba muy cambiada, esa chica tímida y reservada, gran estudiante, había adquirido una enorme sabiduría y también, por qué no decirlo, una apreciable belleza y desenvoltura. Con esa media melena de tono azul oscuro, casi moreno ya. Ahora iba a entrar pronto en la facultad de medicina, tras esos excelentes resultados en sus pruebas. Hablando sobre ello, la aspirante a médico comentaba llena de felicidad.

-Mi madre se siente muy orgullosa, y mi padre también. Se ha enterado y me envió un cuadro precioso de un paisaje. Y una nota en la que me anima a alcanzar mi sueño.  
-Eso es estupendo. Lo celebro.- La animó Usagi, quién sin embargo no parecía estar ahora muy feliz.-  
-¿Qué pasa Usa-chan?- Quiso saber Ami a quién no escapó esa expresión.- ¿Algún problema?  
-Ya sabes que los estudios no son mi fuerte. – Le comentó la interpelada, para añadir.- Sin embargo me he estado esforzando últimamente. Quiero entrar en la facultad de ciencias políticas y después cursar psicología. Para ser la reina del futuro, tengo que saber de esas cosas. Y el otro día estaba tratando de estudiar cuando leí una sentencia que me preocupó.  
-¿Cuál?- le inquirió su amiga.-

Y tras hacer memoria, su contertulia recitó.

-En materia de Estado, el fin justifica los medios.  
\- Esa frase es de Nicolás Maquiavelo.- Repuso Ami haciendo gala de su sapiencia una vez más.- De su obra el Príncipe. Pero no debes tomarlo tan al pie de la letra. Lo escribió en el siglo dieciséis.   
-Ya, pero… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?..-Quiso saber su atribulada amiga.-  
-No lo sé.- Admitió Ami encogiéndose de hombros para afirmar.- A primera vista no. Tú sabes perfectamente que hemos debido tomar muchas decisiones difíciles durante nuestras luchas contra el mal. Sobre todo tú. Sin embargo jamás te vi apartarte de tu moral y de tus buenos sentimientos. Y siempre tuviste razón. De modo que no creo que tengas que inquietarte.- Remachó sonriendo de modo tranquilizador.- Confío en que harás lo correcto cada vez que debas elegir.

 

Eso alivió mucho a su interlocutora, no obstante ahora, regresando de aquellos momentos, le decía a Mamoru con semblante cariacontecido.

-Mucho me temo que algún día sucederá. Tendremos que seguir esa regla, nos guste o no… Y puede que, como me dijo Ami, hacer lo correcto conlleve sacrificios muy duros para algunas personas.  
-Mirar el cuadro a una gran escala y no los detalles.- Añadió Mamoru asimismo con pesar.- Eso implica desapegarse de las personas y hasta ponerlas en riesgo. Incluso de las que quieres y tienes más cercanas. Por un supuesto bien mayor…  
-No me gusta eso de la razón de Estado.- Sentenció la muchacha.- Pero si estamos destinados a ser soberanos, ¿cómo podremos ignorarla?..

 

Desde luego que aquello llegaba a inquietarla e incluso desagradarla bastante, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez comprendía más que no siempre se podrían hacer las cosas a gusto de todos o evitando dañar a nadie. Menos si cabía cuando de gobernar se tratase. Y si bien esa contingencia no se les planteaba todavía, a buen seguro que ese día llegaría. De hecho los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Ahora hacía memoria. Bertie y Cooan viajaron a EE.UU, allí conocieron a dos chicos realmente estupendos. Sus hermanas mayores Petz y Karaberasu les enseñaban las fotos que las dos chicas las enviaban cuando quedaban todas a tomar algo en el Crown o en el Santuario Hikawa. Después Rei y Ami viajaron allí, junto con ella misma, al requerimiento de sus amigas. Un mal desconocido se manifestó, tal y como se le había augurado, a tenor de los sueños que tuvo. Le surgió la ocasión de conocer a esos dos muchachos, Roy Malden y Thomas Alan Rodney. Muy buenos chicos, con un papel muy importante a desempeñar. Sobre todo en el caso de Roy, quién, al igual que sus amigas antaño, fue dominado por las fuerzas del mal. Usagi, Ami, Rei, junto con Cooan y Bertie lograron rescatarle de las mismas y obtener un valiosísimo aliado. Y tras unos meses llegó finalmente ese instante tan temido por ella. Pese a que su corazón y sus sentimientos la dictaban lo contrario, tuvo que dejar abandonadas a sus amigas y a las otras dos hermanas que acudieron también a América.

-Yo supe perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.- Se decía aun con sentimiento de culpa.- Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tenía que suceder de ese modo. Y además esa otra nueva amenaza que surgió paralelamente me obligó a tomar decisiones igualmente difíciles….como Serenity, no como Usagi... Realmente ahora ya no sé quién soy de las dos.

 

Por fortuna todo salió bien, y supo que hizo lo que debía. Pese a que aquello le costara en un principio la incomprensión, la reprobación e incluso el conflicto con las demás chicas. Sus amigas guerreras. Después llegó la victoria y el reencuentro con otros antiguos enemigos, ahora convertidos en amigos y aliados. Recordaba uno de aquellos sueños de forma muy vívida. Uno que aconteció antes de que aquello comenzara. Es más, eso no fue ningún sueño…

 

La muchacha estaba en su habitación, era tarde. Se había despertado en medio de la noche. Apenas si fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Luna se aproximó. La gata tenía su media luna refulgente en un tono dorado que la sorprendió.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pudo preguntar.-  
-Tienes que acompañarme.- Le pidió la felina.- Tenemos que ver a alguien. Mejor dicho tienes que ir a verle tú sola…  
-¿Pero a qué te refieres? - Fue capaz de preguntar en tanto se incorporaba de la cama.-

 

Estaba a punto de vestirse cuando a su alrededor apareció una luz blanca que la envolvió. Para su sorpresa desapareció de su cuarto reapareciendo en una gran e inmaculada extensión. Entonces, a pocos metros, observó a un hombre anciano alto, de larga barba blanca y túnica de ese color, acompañado por un joven de pelo moreno y elevado hacia arriba, casi en forma lanceolada. Éste último vestía una especie de kimono rojo.

-Te saludo Majestad Serenísima. - Declaró aquel hombre entrado en años que la hizo una respetuosa inclinación.- Se muy bienvenida.

 

La chica se percató entonces de que lucía las galas del Milenario de Plata. Apenas si pudo preguntar…

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estás en una región en la que convergen los sueños y las fantasías. Podrías decir que esto es el Cielo. Yo me llamo Landar. Y es mi misión coordinar todo esto. Soy una especie de mago si lo prefieres.  
-¿Qué queréis de mí?- Inquirió ella todavía con recelo, mirando a sus interlocutores.-  
-A mí ni me preguntes.- Intervino aquel joven llevándose una mano al cogote para asegurar.- Me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti. No sé qué hago aquí…Al principio creía que era un lugar para entrenar.  
-Este muchacho tan locuaz se llama Son Goku. Pertenece a una dimensión distinta de la tuya. Reina Serenity.- Le explicó el mago quién se dirigió ahora hacia ese tipo para aclararle.- Ella es la legendaria Guerrera Luna.  
-¿Guerrera Luna?... No me suena para nada.- Afirmó ese individuo sin recatarse dejándola planchada.- De todos modos, llamándote así, confío en que perdones a mi amigo Piccolo y al maestro Mutenroshi, no lo hicieron con mala intención.  
-¿Hacer qué?- Se sorprendió la chica.-  
-Destruir la Luna, ¡dos veces! No era nada personal, eso seguro.- Contestó aquel chico.-  
-¿Qué han destruido la Luna?- Se alarmó la joven.-  
-No temas. Eso no ha pasado en tu mundo.- La calmó el anciano que pasó a explicarla.- Goku y su amigo provienen de una humanidad anterior, llamémosla así. Pero que por unas causas que ya irás descubriendo, ha podido establecer contacto con tu tiempo y tu dimensión. Lo cierto es que todos estamos amenazados…  
-¿Amenazados, por quién?- Inquirió la joven, ahora con seriedad.-   
-Es un enemigo muy poderoso. Tanto que ha logrado alterar el equilibrio interdimensional. – Le contó Landar.- Para reestablecerlo necesitaremos de vuestra colaboración.  
-¡Bien! Nunca desdeño un buen combate.- Afirmó Goku entrechocando sus puños.-   
-¿Contra quién hemos de luchar esta vez?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-No se trata de luchar abiertamente contra él. Digamos que es algo más mucho poderoso y temible que Caos, pero que actuará de un modo muy similar. No podréis acceder a su presencia directa hasta que no hayáis logrado derrotar a sus manifestaciones…  
-Si es así, es una lástima. Me habría gustado enfrentarme a eso.- Declaró ese joven que, de pronto hizo algo que la dejó perpleja, tras remachar.- Con todo lo que me he entrenado…

 

Inopinadamente comenzó a emitir una poderosísima ola de energía que casi la derriba. Su pelo cambió de color, refulgiendo de un tono dorado, y un aura de ese mismo brillo le rodeó. Sus ojos, que Usagi hubiera jurado que eran negros, se volvieron azules. La muchacha reaccionó invocando su poder y convirtiéndose en Eterna Guerrera Luna. Tras ponerse en guardia esperó acontecimientos.

-¡Eso me ha gustado! – Exclamó el chico. La verdad, te queda más bonito que a mí. Y ya eres rubia de natural…  
-Gracias. Creo…- Pudo replicar ella con desconfianza, dado que todavía no tenía muy claro si ese hombre era amigo o enemigo.-

 

Fue el mago quién se ocupó de apaciguar los ánimos. Y exhortarles a la calma.

-Estamos del mismo lado. Dejaos de estupideces de ver quién es más poderoso en según qué nivel adoptéis…  
-¡Oh vamos! Yo nunca atacaría a una chica.- Replicó Goku que parecía azorado, retornando de inmediato a su estado normal de tipo moreno.- Mi abuelo me dijo que eso no era nada apropiado.  
-Por lo que a mí respecta, solo lucho contra los poderes de la oscuridad.- Afirmó a su vez Usagi quién observando mejor a su posible oponente comentó de modo más jovial.- Y no me pareces mala persona.  
-No lo soy.- Se apresuró a decir él, que añadió.- Hasta te invitaré a un helado para demostrártelo.  
-Si es doble y con un batido de fresa de acompañamiento, ¡dalo por hecho! - Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Y unos cuantos bollos y algo de arroz antes no vendrían nada mal.- Agregó el joven.-

Aquello provocó aún mayor entusiasmo en la chica que pudo decir.

-Solo espero que esto sea un sueño y no me engorde…

 

Ahora el mago se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspiró comentando con tinte resignado de voz.

-Debí suponerlo. En eso desde luego, además de en combatir a favor del bien, sois almas gemelas. ¡Dejad de pensar en comer y atended un momento! - Les reprendió.-

 

Algo avergonzados por su afán gastronómico los dos le prestaron ya toda su atención. Landar les contó bastantes cosas. Tras las cuales, Goku pudo aseverar llevándose una mano a la barbilla en modo reflexivo.

-Entonces mi misión será permanecer aquí y ayudarles a mejorar. Bueno, me gusta eso de ser el mentor de jóvenes con talento. Parece uno de esos programas de televisión que ve mi mujer.  
-Por mi parte haré todo cuanto me has dicho.- Convino Usagi que agregó.- Pero todo eso es tan sumamente complicado…  
-Sí que lo es. Pero debe llevarse a cabo. Por el bien supremo.- Les recalcó su interlocutor.- Reina Serenity, debes tomar esa enorme responsabilidad, junto con el rey Endimión y el resto de tu equipo.  
-Lo haré. Comprendo que, en esta ocasión, no seremos nosotros quienes llevemos el peso de los acontecimientos. Aunque podremos intervenir en algunos de ellos. ¿No es así?- Inquirió con un tono y seriedad mayores de lo habitual.-  
-Así es.- Asintió el mago que le comentó a Goku.- Y tú tienes una estirpe de herederos tuyos de la que ocuparte. Algunas cosas todavía no han salido a la luz pero lo harán…Y una alianza entre los descendientes de tu raza y los de la soberana es imperativa.  
-Por mi parte genial.- Afirmó el interpelado ofreciendo su mano a la muchacha.- ¡Chócala amiga!

 

Sonriendo ampliamente la chica, que volvía a pensar como Usagi, se la estrechó. Entonces Goku le comentó jovialmente al anciano, dejándole atónito.

-¡Venga Landar, no seas tacaño! Un mago tan poderoso como tú podría hacer aparecer dos sillas una mesa y unos cuantos manjares deliciosos para festejar este acuerdo.  
-Teniendo en cuenta el favor que nos has pedido, digo yo que sería un gesto.-Agregó decididamente Usagi.-

 

Y nadie podría negar que no lo hubiera tomado en serio. Ya estaba empezando a hacer causa común con su recién adquirido amigo. Por aquello de fomentar su recién creada alianza.

-Debí suponerlo.- Suspiró el interpelado que asintió para admitir.- La verdad, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no pedís demasiado. Sea pues…

 

Y señaló hacia la espalda de ambos jóvenes. Al girarse ambos descubrieron en efecto lo que habían requerido. No tardaron en sentarse y comenzar a comer…más bien devorar, para estupefacción de aquel anciano…

-¡Qué bueno está todo! – Declaraba Son Goku en tanto se comía su tercera pata de jabalí.-  
-¡Eh, déjame algo de paté! - Le pedía Usagi que masticaba a dos carrillos también.- Y quiero probar esas patatas fritas…  
-Me mofía de fambre.- Comentaba él masticando sin parar pasándole un cuenco con las patatas a su interlocutora.-  
-Fi y yo tamfiem.- Admitía la muchacha metiéndose en la boca unas cuantas.- ¡Qué crujientes!

 

Son Goku acabó de pasar un poco de puré y de carne por su gaznate tras golpearse en el pecho afirmando divertido.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Lo bueno de estar muerto es que no puedes morirte de hambre. Ja, ja… Si lo sabré yo que he fallecido al menos dos veces.  
-¿Dos?- Se sorprendió su contertulia añadiendo.- Vaya, yo solamente me morí una.   
-Le pillas el truco enseguida.- Le comentaba desenfadadamente él.- Sobre todo cuando puedes resucitar con las bolas de dragón. ¿Las has utilizado alguna vez?  
-No, no tenemos de eso. Simplemente me reencarné en la Tierra.- Le explicó Usagi sin darle más importancia. Volviendo su atención hacia la comida.- Desde luego dan ganas de morirse otra vez para comer aquí más a menudo…

 

Y tras trasegarse también unas verduras, algunos buñuelos y varios batidos se despidió de su nuevo amigo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte.- Le dijo él.- Pásate por aquí alguna que otra vez…  
-Si Landar nos tiene preparada otra comilona como ésta no lo dudes.- Convino la joven.-

 

El mago se limitó a mover la cabeza y suspirar. Aguardó a que esos dos se dieran la mano e hizo un conjuro. Al instante la chica volvió a encontrarse en su cuarto, acostada. Ahora dudaba de si aquello había sido un sueño, pero cuando se palpó su abultada barriga se dio cuenta de que no. En cualquier caso, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

-Lo primero iré al baño… lo segundo…empezaré a actuar…

 

Cumplió enseguida, al menos con la primera de ambas cosas…al salir, visiblemente más aliviada, Luna, que se despertó en ese instante, le preguntó.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal ha ido?...

 

Y tras hacerle un pequeño resumen del asunto, incluyendo la parte del banquete, Usagi declaró.

-Va a ser algo difícil. Pero tenemos que mantener en lo posible nuestra esencia, a fin de que las cosas se desarrollen bien.  
-Cuenta con nosotros. Se lo diré de inmediato a Artemis…  
-Por ahora no le expliques demasiado.- Le pidió su amiga.-  
-Así lo haré.- Afirmó la gata que algo aviesamente remachó.- Todavía se la guardo por lo de esas instrucciones que me daba en los recreativos y sus ridículas contraseñas.

 

Usagi se rio de aquello. Ahora sonreía una vez más tras recordar esos momentos. Pensaba en aquello, eso lo comenzó todo. Junto a su amigo Son Goku, a Landar y a Mamoru trazaron un elaborado plan para afrontar lo que se avecinaba. Después llegó otra gran batalla contra enemigos realmente poderosos y malvados. Tan terribles que casi hacían quedar a los anteriores como un grupo de boy scouts.

-Al menos nuestros amigos obtuvieron la recompensa a su valor y a su lucha.- Se decía con satisfacción.-

 

Desde luego que las cuatro hermanas y otros muchos antiguos enemigos suyos se habían reformado y pelearon con valentía por su futuro y el de la Tierra. Ella y las guerreras, junto con Mamoru y los gatos les ayudaron todo lo que les estaba permitido.

-¡En fin! - Suspiró largamente en tanto mordisqueaba el bolígrafo para reflexionar.- Ya iré escribiendo lo que suceda…

 

Y dejo ese blog de notas cerrado por el momento. Miró el reloj y salió disparada, al darse cuenta con horror, de que otra vez iba a llegar tarde…Por supuesto así sucedió.. Ya reunida con sus amigas, todas la saludaron.

-Como siempre la última. Hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca.- Se burló Rei.-

 

La interpelada no respondió enseguida. Simplemente pensaba.

-Sí, mi amiga Rei-chan. A veces la llamo Reiko, pero es una broma. O no, depende… es un nombre artístico que usaba para cantar junto a Minako. Ahora es la sacerdotisa principal del santuario, dado que su abuelo está jubilado y en un retiro espiritual. Creo que es bastante arisca y ácida en ocasiones, pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad es una gran amiga en la que se puede confiar. Lo único que le pasa es que tiene una misandria galopante. Aunque, en fin, no es que no le gusten los hombres, pero no se fía de ellos. Bueno, en eso a veces la puedo comprender.

 

Y en tanto hacía esa reflexión su amiga proseguía metiéndose con ella por su tardanza…finalmente Usagi sí que replicó con tonillo sarcástico.

-Desde luego. Tampoco cambiará la manía de una que yo me sé de criticar a todo el mundo…  
-¿Y se puede saber a quién te refieres?- Quiso saber su interlocutora mirándola con los ojos entornados.-  
-No hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta…- Repuso su contertulia adoptando idéntica expresión y aproximando su cara a la de su amiga.-  
-Bueno, tengamos la fiesta en paz.- Les pidió una agradable muchacha de pelo corto y azulado.-  
-La buena de Ami.- Se sonrió Usagi para reflexionar.- La persona más inteligente y ecuánime que he conocido nunca. Ahora estudiando medicina. Menos mal que pudo venir para nuestra reunión mensual. Es algo tímida aunque lo fue superando con los años. Siempre es paciente y educada. Tampoco tiene en las relaciones con los hombres su punto fuerte. ¡Hasta le asustan las cartas de amor! Pero creo yo que ha sentido algo por alguno, al menos en un par de ocasiones que recuerde…

 

Meditaba de este modo cuando otra muchacha intervino. Llamando la atención del resto…

-Vale chicas. Espero que podamos reunirnos más a menudo, sé que es difícil y ahora para mí mucho más…

-Mi amiga Minako. La que antes despertó como guerrera.- Pensó Usagi en tanto observaba a su rubia compañera, hacer ondear su melena y su rojo lazo que la sujetaba al moverse.- Ahora es un ídolo juvenil. Su sueño tan largamente anhelado. También tuvo sus malas experiencias con algún chico y un desengaño. Pero lo superó…Aunque sigue teniendo esos arranques de entusiasmo vital tan….acelerados.

 

Y en efecto, su amiga ya estaba soltando toda una perorata sobre fiestas, galas y demás, las otras se limitaban a escucharla sin poder pronunciar palabra…finalmente una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes pudo decir.

-Pero Mina-chan…Realmente estamos muy ocupadas…  
-Esa es mi gran amiga Makoto.- Se dijo Usagi.- Ahora tiene un negocio que va bastante bien. El Flowers & Flawours. En Juuban. Es una cafetería con una parte de floristería… ¿O era una floristería con parte de cafetería?... bueno, da igual. Es la mejor cocinera que hay. Y las tartas se le dan de maravilla. Sin embargo ella tampoco escapa a la maldición con el sexo opuesto. Siempre dice que un chico le rompió el corazón. ¡A ver si algún día nos revela quién!

 

Y recapitulando en ello, estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Ami se dirigió a ella preguntándola.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?...  
-¿Opinar? ¿De qué?- Quiso saber.-   
-¿Es que no estabas escuchando?- La reprendió Rei para variar.-  
-¡Pues claro que estaba escuchando! - Se indignó Usagi enfrentando su mirada a la su interlocutora.

 

Su amiga no se achantó, ambas chocaron frente contra frente y procedieron a sacarse la lengua en un torneo de a ver cuál de ellas aguantaba más…el resto suspiró con evidente resignación…

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo.- Intervino Minako al fin tras haber aguardado pacientemente a que esas dos concluyeran su enésima disputa .- ¿Os vendríais a mi concierto del próximo sábado en Yuuban?..  
-Es que tengo mucho que estudiar.- Objetó Ami.-  
-Y yo tengo que preparar bastantes tartas, el domingo es un día de mucha venta.- Añadió Makoto.-  
-Ya… bueno.- Suspiró su amiga ídolo algo desencantada.-  
-No te preocupes. Te prometo que haremos lo posible por ver tu recital.- Afirmó Usagi.-  
-No andes prometiendo nada por las demás. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?- Volvió a interrumpirla Rei con visible irritación, en tanto sentenciaba.- Luego eres la primera en no cumplir y nos dejas mal también a nosotras…

 

El resto miró para otro lado asintiendo lentamente. Ahora Usagi hubo de reconocer que su amiga tenía razón. Hacía eso muy a menudo. Pero en el pasado. Las cosas habían cambiado y así lo quiso hacer constar.

-Vale. Admito que tenías razón en eso. Pero esta vez será distinto…Mina-chan. Haré lo posible por asistir. Aunque no pueda hablar por las demás.  
-Yo iré.- Aseguró entonces Rei guiñando un ojo para aseverar divertida.- ¿Lo ves? Usa-chan. No es tan difícil cuando dices las cosas bien.  
-Bueno, creo que podré hacer unas cuantas tartas y unirme a Usagi y a Rei.- Terció Makoto.-  
-A fin de cuentas, me sé bastante bien el parcial y tengo tiempo todavía. Me vendrá bien dejar los libros por un día.- Remató Ami con tinte desenfadado.-

 

Eso alegró mucho a su compañera que les prometió dedicarlas el concierto. Así fue, el grupo hizo honor a su promesa y acudieron. Minako se puso muy contenta, también cumplió su palabra y tras desgranar algunos de sus temas más populares fue muy aplaudida. Especialmente Aino Senshi. Las Guerreras de amor.

Mi cabello arde en llamas hacia el cielo,   
mi cuerpo es como una flama.   
¡Oh no! ¿Por qué ha resultado así?   
Ahora realmente estoy ardiendo por dentro. 

Mientras estoy enamorada (y herida del corazón),   
quiero tener dulces sueños, pero   
no me lo permiten; es su culpa. 

Como pensé, me lleva a hacer esto.   
Con mis propias manos, debo acabar con el demonio.   
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debo perseverar.   
Despierten, ¡oh pálidas guerreras! 

Sin importar cuán mala persona eres,   
si me amas, creeré en ti.   
¡No debes intentar tomar ventaja   
de algo así! 

Siempre quiero protegerte.   
Por tu bien, daré saltando adelante.   
El amor solo es energía ilimitada.   
Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto.   
¡Mostrémosle los corazones puros que tienen las chicas!   
Debemos perseverar en todo lo que hacemos.   
Jurando en nuestros corazones, ¡guerreras del amor! 

Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto.   
Con nuestras propias manos, debemos acabar con el demonio.  
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debemos perseverar.   
Despierten, ¡guerreras del amor! 

 

Las demás hubieron de admitir que la voz de su amiga había mejorado mucho. Tras unos años de academia y cursillos de canto. También iba teniendo cada vez más fans y su representante barajaba la posibilidad de que comenzase a hacer giras por otros países. Así la actuación terminó y cuando la artista al fin pudo acabar de atender a algún admirador todas la felicitaron. Luna y Artemis se unieron a ellas junto con Mamoru.

-¡Minako has estado genial! - Alabó él.-   
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió la ruborizada aludida.-  
-Es cierto, cada vez cantas mejor.- Secundó Artemis, el blanco gato que era su fan número uno y su gran amigo, a parte del grupo de las otras guerreras.- Dentro de poco serás una estrella a nivel mundial.

 

No obstante, Usagi que había estado disfrutando de todo aquello al igual que el resto, se puso seria al ver llegar a Luna, dado que la negra gata no parecía lucir una expresión jovial. Al contrario, se aproximó comentándole con un susurro que parecía preocupado.

-Tenemos que hablar…ahora.

 

La aludida se apartó un poco del resto, para que su compañera felina pudiera comentarla…

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- Inquirió.-  
-Tienes que volver al Cielo. Landar quiere hablar contigo.- Le contó la gata.-  
-¿Ahora?- Se sorprendió la joven.-  
-Si.- Replicó tajantemente su interlocutora.- Urgentemente.  
-¿Y cómo hago para dejar al resto sin que…?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-Me ocuparé yo.- Sonrió la gata que, dirigiendo al resto llamó su atención al grito de…- Chicas, Usagi ha estado tan encantada de ver este concierto que ha decidido invitaros en la cafetería de Makoto. Ella pagará las tartas… ¿A que si Usa-chan?

 

La cara de la aludida era un poema, abrió la boca y los ojos de manera desmesurada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar. Luna se anticipó añadiendo.

-Pero desgraciadamente y como de costumbre, se ha olvidado de traer dinero. Ahora iremos a su casa a buscarlo. Vosotras adelantaos.  
-¡Vaya! Esto sí que no lo esperaba de ti. Debo reconocer que me has dejado alucinada.- Se sonrió Rei dando un sentido aplauso.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Convino Ami.-  
-De veras, eres una gran amiga.- Afirmó Minako.-  
-¡Ya te digo!- Remachó Makoto que afirmó llena de satisfacción.- Gracias por confiar en mis productos. Y no te preocupes, te guardaremos unas tartas deliciosas para cuando llegues…

 

A todo eso, la interpelada solo podía asentir sin capacidad moral para desmentir aquello. Incluso Mamoru se aproximó, una vez se alejaban las otras llevando consigo a Artemis, para decirla.

-¿De veras te vas a gastar tanto?  
-Ha sido cosa de Luna.- Dijo al fin dedicándole una acusatoria mirada a la gata.- Que debe de creerse que soy millonaria…  
-No seas tan quejica.- Repuso ésta, tornando su tono más serio ahora para proseguir.- Los dos debéis ir al Cielo. Tienen algo muy importante que deciros. No os llevará mucho tiempo…  
-Está bien. – Contestó Usagi mirando en todas direcciones hasta asegurarse de que no pasaba nadie para preguntar.- ¿Y cómo haremos exactamente para…?...

 

No había completado su cuestión cuando tanto ella como Mamoru y la gata se encontraron rodeados de aquella blancura tan característica a su alrededor…Usagi finalmente pudo concluir su pregunta con tono apagado…

-¿Ir hasta allí?...  
-Celebro que hayáis venido tan rápido, Majestades.- Escucharon ambos la voz del mago.- Luna, muchas gracias por informar a los soberanos, mi querida amiga.

 

La gata maulló satisfecha apartándose un poco. Entonces Landar sonrió para añadir.

-Hay alguien que tenía muchos deseos de verte y que ha obtenido un permiso especial del Creador para poder saludaros, antes de seguir su viaje…

 

La muchacha miró atónita como una forma humana de energía se condensó frente a ella. Al poco sus rasgos se hicieron reconocibles. Un vestido blanco, unas largas coletas de pelo entre suavemente malva y albino que caían casi al suelo, con dos grandes moños sobre su cabeza. Era una mujer alta y majestuosa que hizo que los ojos de Usagi se llenasen de lágrimas.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó entre emocionada y sorprendida.-  
-Hija mía.- Resonó una voz dulce y suave que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si provenía de aquella aparición.-

 

La joven se llevaba las manos a la boca realmente asombrada y feliz, Mamoru la acogió entre sus brazos, entre tanto, esa figura no dejaba de sonreírles a ambos para finalmente si ser capaz de declarar.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos. He visto vuestras batallas contra las fuerzas de la Oscuridad y he asistido con enorme felicidad al modo en el que habéis madurado y os habéis convertido en lo que deberéis ser. La fuerza que traerá la paz y la armonía al mundo…e incluso al universo entero.  
-Gracias Majestad. Muchas gracias.- Repuso con voz queda un no menos emocionado Mamoru.-  
-Endimión, sé que tu tarea ha sido ímproba. Lo mismo que mi hija has tenido muchas dificultades que superar. Y tendrás muchas más en el futuro. Vuestra labor todavía dista mucho de estar concluida.   
-Lo sabemos mamá.- Fue capaz finalmente de decir la emocionada joven.-  
-Ahora que tú, hija mía, vas a cumplir los veinte años en la Tierra, serás oficialmente ya mayor de edad como para ser también su reina. La Neo Reina Serenity… Tomando también mi nombre, al igual que hiciste en el reino del Milenario de Plata. De donde eres mi sucesora. Selene hija. Tendrás una enorme tarea que realizar. Muchas veces no será agradable, pero siempre será necesaria.  
-Cada vez tengo más recuerdos y sensaciones de la que será Serenity dentro de mí.- Afirmó la joven que añadió, con un leve toque de nostalgia y hasta pesar.- Sé que un día inevitablemente llegaré a ser ella por completo. Pero una parte de mi ser quisiera mantener el espíritu alegre y lleno de inocencia de Usagi Tsukino. No obstante, no ignoro que, pese a todo, soy diferente de las demás…  
-Sí, de tus guardianas.- Replicó la gran Soberana.- Verás, hija mía, ellas se reencarnaron para revivir en un ciclo completo, con recuerdos de sus otras vidas, al igual que tú. Pero a diferencia de ti, las personalidades que tienen son las que han ido construyendo en sus vidas actuales. Madurarán, por supuesto, y llegarán a ser unas hermosas princesas, llenas de sabiduría y bondad. Que te querrán tanto o más que ahora. Son seres realmente poderosos y llenos de luz. Pese a que todavía no hayan podido descubrirlo plenamente. Sin embargo, tú no eres su igual. Eres su reina. Y la esencia de las soberanas de la Luna va mucho más allá de una encarnación. La reina Serenity es alguien muy especial…como sé que ya descubriste pero créeme. Aún no lo has hecho de manera absoluta…  
-Tienes razón. Pero como te he dicho, es una parte de mí la que no quiere que eso siga adelante.-Se lamentó la muchacha.- Para empezar, en la Tierra tengo otra familia a la que amo. No quiero perderlos…

 

Su madre volvió a sonreír…Asintió declarando con tintes amables y tranquilizadores.

-No les perderás. Sé que Ikuko, Kenji y Shingo son tu familia. Te quieren tanto como tú a ellos. Y no podría haber mejores personas a tu lado en tu nueva vida en la Tierra. Tienes a las chicas y a muchos amigos más. Algunos de ellos han hecho también el mismo viaje. Se han reencarnado de pasadas vidas y eras de la Humanidad. Porque, al igual que tú, dejaron pendientes tareas por concluir. Un día llegará en el que todo se cierre sobre sí mismo. El momento de la Transcendencia acaecerá. Y vosotros habréis de jugar un papel fundamental para que eso ocurre de la mejor forma posible…  
-Pero hasta entonces, madre. –Pudo musitar la muchacha mirándola con una mezcla de cariño emoción e inquietud.- Temo la enorme responsabilidad que caerá sobre mí, sobre nosotros.- Matizó tomando una de las manos de Mamoru entre las suyas.- Y me aterra que nos aplaste…

 

Aunque ahora el joven había transmutado sus ropas por la armadura real de la Tierra, mostrándose como el rey Endimión. Intervino para afirmar con voz queda.

-Comprendo perfectamente a vuestra hija, Majestad. A veces es muy duro y difícil. En ocasiones ni yo mismo sé quién soy realmente. Mamoru, Endimión, Tuxedo Kamen…   
-Si, como yo misma, la princesa Selene, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon o la Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio, Serenity.

 

Su contertulia sonrió con amplitud, movió lentamente la cabeza y declaró con tintes tranquilizadores y llenos de afecto.

-En el fondo sabéis perfectamente quienes sois. Y lo que tendréis que hacer. Confío plenamente en vuestra capacidad y en la bondad de vuestros corazones. Hijos míos…Ahora hija, te haré mi último regalo…los conocimientos que poseo, todo lo que aprendí…mis recuerdos, pasarán a ti para ayudarte. Acéptalo como un obsequio, el último que puede hacerte ya una madre que te ama más allá del tiempo y del espacio, por tu próximo cumpleaños…

 

Y sin más de la reina partió un aura de color plateado que envolvió a la joven, introduciéndose en ella. Al cabo de unos instantes en los que nadie habló, la chica afirmó.

-Ahora…es como si años de estudios se hubiesen introducido en mí. Geoestratégica, política interplanetaria y esos términos que antes ni conocía…y otras muchísimas cosas, incluso más valiosas. Mamá… no tenía ni idea que fueras tan sabia…aunque siempre lo sospeché. -Remachó con admiración.-  
-La sabiduría por sí misma no basta, cariño. Ha de ser acompañada por un buen corazón. Tú tienes ambas cosas…  
-Quizás no tanto.- Se lamentó la joven confesando.- Tú sabes que alejé a Setsuna de nuestro lado. ¿Verdad?  
-Lo sé…-Admitió la aparición.-   
-Y… ¿sabes por qué?…- Agregó la muchacha.-

 

Su madre asintió despacio. Entonces fue Endimión quién se ocupó de comentar no sin turbación.

-Puedo jurarte por mi honor que yo nunca…  
-Lo sé, mi amor.- Se apresuró a cortarle ella.- No es culpa tuya, ni de ella. Solo mía…Aunque sabes que no fue solamente eso…  
-Aseguraste un aliado muy poderoso. Comenzaste a entretejer la gran coalición contra el mal. Los lazos de los amigos que os apoyarán en el futuro.- Terció su madre agregando animosa.- Y elegiste a la única de tus guerreras capaz de poder lograr eso. Créeme hija mía, no fueron solo tus sentimientos. Aplicaste la razón de Estado. Como hice yo una vez…  
-¿Tú?- Se sorprendió la joven.-  
-Te he transmitido mi saber y mis recuerdos. Podrás verlo si te concentras en ello.- Sonrió tenuemente su madre que añadió para despedirse.- Ahora tengo que marcharme… Siempre te querré mi niña…Sigue así para alcanzar el maravilloso destino que te aguarda, que os espera a todos…  
-Te quiero, mamá.- Sollozó la ya plenamente Serenity.-

 

Y sin poder contenerse se abalanzó a abrazar a su madre. Por fortuna ésta se había condensado en una forma física por ese tiempo, y ambas pudieron estrecharse entre sus brazos. Tras unos momentos que parecían no tener fin, la antigua soberana se separó, volvió a sonreír y fue desvaneciéndose lentamente. Su hija sonrió a su vez sin dejar de verter lágrimas…

-Ha ido a ocupar su lugar en la Eternidad. Como un ángel guardián. - Terció Landar con patente respeto en su voz.- La maravillosa reina Serenity I.  
-Y me ha dejado con una tremenda responsabilidad y un listón muy alto que franquear. – Completó su interlocutora.-  
-No estarás sola a la hora de lograrlo.- La animó de inmediato Endimión.- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Y el resto de las chicas también…  
-Es cierto...Ahora sé que nunca estaré sola.- Musitó ella.-  
-Será mejor que retornéis a la Tierra. – Les sugirió el mago.- Os esperan.  
-Si- sonrió Serenity afirmando en esta ocasión con un desenfado propio de Usagi.- ¡Cuánto antes mejor o tendré una buena factura por pagar!…

 

Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban junto con Luna, en una esquina de la calle cercana a la cafetería de Makoto y con sus ropas civiles. Por fortuna no había nadie alrededor que les hubiese visto aparecer. Entre tanto el resto de las muchachas efectivamente aprovecharon y fueron a merendar. Ya hacía rato que estaban deleitándose con algunas de las mejores tartas de su anfitriona.

-¡Humm! Ésta de arándanos y grosella está buenísima.- Suspiraba Rei.-  
-Pues anda que la de queso con nueces.- Afirmó Minako con tono que rayaba en la total satisfacción.-  
-¡Eres toda una artista! - Alababa Ami dando buena cuenta de otra que tenía nata y fresas.-  
-Muchas gracias chicas.- Sonreía Makoto observando a sus amigas con evidente orgullo profesional aprestándose a catar la de chocolate con naranja.- Lo cierto es que las hice ayer. Especialmente para vosotras…

 

Las demás asintieron agradecidas. Justo entonces llegaron Usagi y Mamoru con Luna. La primera por supuesto que se sonrió aviesamente señalando los platos que habían devorado, fue Rei.

-Mira, mira… ¡vete preparando la cartera! - Dijo divertida para sentenciar.- Eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde…

 

Aunque al observar con más atención a su amiga la sonrisa se le fue del rostro. El resto de chicas no pareció percatarse de nada en especial, sí la sacerdotisa que añadió, ya con tono algo preocupado y voz queda.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Ha pasado algo?

 

Su amiga solo sonrió ampliamente, de modo muy afectuoso. Marte se quedó perpleja. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa expresión. Para asombro del resto enseguida se levantó haciendo una reverencia, poniendo una rodilla en tierra.

-Reina Serenity.- Dijo con evidente respeto.- Majestad.

 

Las otras se dieron cuenta a su vez e imitaron a su compañera. Atrayendo eso sí, las curiosas y sorprendidas miradas del resto de clientes. Por fortuna lo tomaron por una especie de broma hacia los recién llegados. Pese a ello su amiga las indicó que se sentasen de nuevo…

-Por favor, eso no es necesario aquí. Sois mis amigas.- Las cuchicheó algo azorada.-  
-Ante todo somos tus leales súbditas.- Afirmó Venus, recobrando por unos instantes su papel de líder del cuarteto de las Sailors Interiores.-   
-Es un honor, tenerte con nosotras, Majestad.- Añadió Mercurio.-  
-Dinos que debemos hacer.- Secundó Júpiter.-  
-Bien. Os lo diré. - Replicó ella con tono grave para añadir enseguida con un desenfado que disipaba por completo aquella atmósfera de repentino boato.- ¡Hacedme sitio y servirme unos trozos de pastel, me muero de hambre!

 

Las otras no tardaron en sonreír… Fue la propia Marte quién dijo ya de forma más jovial, pero aun así respetuosa.

-Su Majestad no ha cambiado nada. ¡Tan golosa como siempre!  
-¡Creo que eso es algo que, aunque pasara por mil reencarnaciones, nunca variaría! - Se rio la interpelada.-

 

Así, las chicas tomaron asiento junto con Mamoru, dejando a los gatos cómodamente instalados en sendos bancos. Tras terminar de merendar, la soberana elogió esos deliciosos pasteles y después, más seria, se dirigió al resto contándoles lo ocurrido.

-Desde ahora no quiero tener más secretos con vosotras. Al menos en lo que de mí dependa. Pese a que hemos ganado muchas batallas sabed que aún nos aguardan otras muchas. Puede que incluso más duras y peligrosas.  
-Nos hacemos cargo, Majestad.- Replicó Ami con el asentimiento solidario de las otras.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
-Por el momento continuad con vuestras vidas. - Les indicó Mamoru o modo de Endimión.- La construcción del mundo futuro será lenta todavía. Requerirá mucho tiempo. Podréis ocuparos de ser felices y alcanzar vuestros anhelos terrenales durante ese periodo.  
-Sí, ni mi futuro esposo, ni yo, queremos que eso cambie.- Aseveró Serenity que les comentó más distendidamente.- Mientras vivamos en la Tierra y nos ocupemos de nuestras actividades cotidianas no quiero que me llaméis Majestad, ni reina, ni Señora…ni tan siquiera Serenity… Aquí soy Usagi Tsukino. Al menos quiero serlo durante el mayor tiempo que me sea posible. ¿Lo comprendéis, verdad?- Remachó casi con una mirada implorante.-

 

Las demás asintieron, observándola con gran afecto, fue por supuesto Rei la que rompió ese momento cargado de emotividad para suspirar, diciendo como si lo hubiese pensado de antemano.

-¿Con que Usagi, eh? Así que no te habrás traído dinero, ¿verdad? Nos tocará pagar a nosotras. ¡Cómo si lo viera!..  
-¡Pues te equivocas listilla!- Replicó la aludida ahora al más puro estilo de su personalidad terrenal.- Lo prometido es deuda. Tengo dinero y voy a pagar… ¿Qué se siente al volver a meter la pata de nuevo? ¿Eh?...

 

Durante unos momentos su contertulia no respondió, después se limitó a sacarla la lengua a sonreír y contestar divertida.

-¡Pues un tremendo alivio! ¡Yo sí que no he traído nada! Me dejé el monedero en el Santuario…

 

Aquello hizo que todos prorrumpieran en unas grandes risotadas. Usagi hasta se abrazó a su amiga Rei. Finalmente cuando se extinguieron las carcajadas fue Makoto la que afirmó.

-No te preocupes. Te haré un descuento. Tenemos el treinta por ciento por ser clientas habituales y además otro diez extra por ser mis amigas…  
-Vale.- Convino Usagi diciéndole a Mercurio.- Ami, calcula…  
-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?- Protestó jocosamente ésta.-  
-Porque eres la genio del grupo…-Declaró su interlocutora con desparpajo.-  
-¿No habías dicho que la soberana te transmitió sus conocimientos y experiencias?- Terció Minako.-  
-Sí,- pero mi madre no era demasiado buena en matemáticas.- Se excusó Usagi.-  
-A ver…- Suspiró Ami sacando su pequeño ordenador.- ¿Cuánto ha sido todo?...  
-Unos tres mil doscientos yenes.- Las informó Makoto, agregando enseguida.- Sin los descuentos…  
-Pues vamos a ver…- Repuso la encargada de hacer las cuentas que tras teclear dictaminó.- Deduciendo el cuarenta por ciento la factura quedaría en mil novecientos veinte…  
-Con la propina mil trescientos.- Intervino maliciosamente Rei.-   
-Ganas me dan de mandarte a limpiar los aseos que teníamos en palacio. ¡Los treinta y siete!- Murmuró Usagi entre dientes.-  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió la aludida que no pudo entenderla.- ¿Qué farfullas?  
\- Nada, nada.- Repuso ésta que enseguida se rehízo y sonrió, sacando la cartera de su bolso para conceder.- Está bien, con propina…

 

Pero su expresión risueña se extinguió al contar los billetes. Enseguida dedicó su atención a su novio y con ojos suplicantes musitó adoptando un tonillo entre meloso y lastimero.

-Mamo- chan…

 

El interpelado suspiró resignado para hacer la inevitable pregunta…

-¿Cuánto te falta?  
-Ochocientos yenes.- Fue la rápida y aliviada contestación.-  
-¿Ochocientos?...-Exclamó el joven que apenas si podía creerlo.- 

 

Sin embargo, tuvo que recurrir a su billetero, ¡qué remedio! Y completar la suma requerida. Las demás le agradecieron ese “detalle” que había tenido al invitarlas. Y tras salir y dar un paseo se separaron, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Ahora, Mamoru y Usagi paseaban juntos de la mano… Iban recordando momentos como ese. Entre embarazosos y cómicos.

-La verdad, es que ha sido un corte.- Admitió la muchacha aferrándose a uno de sus brazos para añadir.- ¿Me perdonas?  
\- Esto no ha sido nada. Todavía recuerdo cuando montamos esa fiesta de la victoria.- Se sonreía él.- Éste Roy es un caso…Eso sí que fue de lo más embarazoso…

 

La muchacha se rio, creía saber a lo que su pareja se refería. Fue durante el momento de la merienda. Estaban prácticamente todos allí. El citado Roy junto a Bertie, Cooan y Tom, Diamante con Esmeralda, Zafiro y Petz, Nephrite, Ail, Ann con su bebé, y las demás guerreras y los gatos. Tras hacer unos brindis, le tocó el turno de hablar a Mamoru, el joven se levantó y con la atención del auditorio puesta en él, declaró.

-Hoy es un gran día, momento de que los amigos celebremos todos juntos. Oportunidad para saludarnos en este reencuentro y estrechar aún más si caben, estos lazos que nos unen…porque los lazos de afecto son como sutiles imanes que siempre nos mantendrán cerca…y pase lo que pase podremos contar…

 

Y estaba tan absorto en su discurso, sin percatarse de las expresiones atónitas del resto que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roy. Éste le asaltó por detrás pasándole un brazo por los hombros y tapándole la boca con un emparedado a la par que exclamaba jocoso.

-¡Pero mira que eres chapas, tío!...

 

El grupo pasó de la sorpresa e incredulidad a las carcajadas. Destacando Esmeralda que casi dejó sordos a Diamante y a Nephrite que estaban a su lado…Aunque incluso el ruido de las de ella quedaba eclipsado por el solaz general. Hasta la normalmente seria y reflexiva Setsuna estaba tumbada sobre el césped, sujetándose el abdomen que amenazaba con dolerle ya…Haruka y Michiru no eran capaces de levantarse entre risotadas, golpeando el suelo con los puños una y tapándose el estómago la otra y Hotaru se agarraba a un tronco de árbol para no ir al suelo. De las demás, mejor ni acordarse…

-Si… a mí casi me dejó fuera de combate con unas frases de ese estilo.-Fue capaz de afirmar Cooan que tampoco podía dejar de reírse - ¡Nunca entendía nada de lo que decía!  
-En eso… no había quién le ganara.- Convino Annie que sujetaba a su pequeño bebé tratando de no doblarse de la risa.- ¡No le comprendían ni nuestras cartas!…

 

El blanco de toda aquella chanza se quitó aquel sándwich de la boca y pudo responder tratando de defenderse…

-No creo que sea para tanto…

Aunque su novia y el resto de las sailors, víctimas también de la risa, asentían solidariamente con sus amigos…

-¡Tío!...- Intervino nuevamente Roy entre carcajadas.- ¡Compadezco a todos estos si han tenido que vérselas con tus discursos!…No te lo tomes a mal. Pero creo que Nephrite me contó que se rebelaron no por la influencia de esa Metalia sino porque les ibas a dar un discurso de Navidad. ¡Ja, ja!…

 

Por supuesto que el príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos negó con la cabeza, pero al momento se rio. Por su parte Mamoru encajó deportivamente aquellas chanzas y sonrió. Roy le palmeó la espalda haciendo que casi se cayera…

-Si.- Suspiró el protagonista de esa anécdota rememorando aquello y sentenciando no sin ironía.- Muy gracioso, vamos.  
-¡No te lo tomes a mal! - Se reía todavía su pareja.- Sabes que era una broma…Roy y los demás te quieren mucho…  
-Lo sé.- Admitió su novio sonriendo ahora de modo genuino.- Son todos estupendos y unos grandes amigos.

 

Ella pensaba en eso. Ahora, con esos recuerdos de su madre, dejaba volar su mente a esa otra encarnación. La gran reina del pasado había conocido de hecho a Roy, pero él entonces no se llamaba así, sino Asthel. Era un príncipe de sangre saiyajin. Y quizás, ahora la muchacha se daba cuenta de todo. Ella misma quiso reeditar lo que su propia madre hizo. Cuando en una visita de este príncipe, un gallardo y altísimo joven, enfundado en una cota de malla plateada y un traje blanco, le guió a pasear por los hermosos jardines de la Luna. 

-Vos sois muy joven, Alteza.- Le decía la soberana en tanto caminaban entre la arboleda del jardín.-  
-Si Majestad, pero en mi mundo somos conscientes desde muy temprana edad de nuestras obligaciones.- Replicó él.-  
-Vuestros padres son amigos míos. Príncipe Asthel. De hecho Alisán es la guardiana de vuestro mundo.- Comentaba Serenity alegando.- Y vuestro padre, Dronaos, el heredero del planeta de los saiyajin. Son dos grandes poderes unidos…y muy valiosos amigos y aliados en la lucha contra los poderes oscuros que nunca descansan.  
-Son dos planetas cuyos soberanos por desgracia pueden verse muy poco.- Contestó el joven.- Cada uno debe regir su mundo. Cuando se conocieron, se enamoraron de inmediato, pese a ese inconveniente.  
-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Quiso saber la reina.- Eso no llegué a hablarlo con ellos.  
-Por ese viaje que mi padre hizo tras serle ordenado por mi abuelo Toranks.- Fue la respuesta de Asthel quién relató.- Veréis Señora. Mi abuelo juzgó necesario que mi padre, entonces príncipe heredero de Nuevo Vegeta, tomase conciencia de que no estábamos solos en el Universo, y de que podríamos hallar tanto amigos como enemigos.  
-La raza de vuestros ancestros fue en el pasado muy belicosa. Todos nos alegramos cuando los antepasados de Toranks decidieron seguir el camino de la paz.- Comentó Serenity con patente aprobación.-  
-Habláis de ello como si hubierais estado presente en aquellos días tan remotos.- Sonrió el atónito joven.-

Su interlocutora no replicó, sonriendo a su vez de forma enigmática para finalmente contestar.

-La historia me es tan conocida que casi podría afirmarlo sin dudar. Pero decidme. ¿Cómo os organizáis ahora?  
-Mi hermano mayor Lornd, será el soberano de Nuevo Vegeta. Le corresponde por derecho y es el más fuerte. Además, nació y se crió allí. Cuando mi madre vivió en ese mundo durante los primeros años de su matrimonio. Luego se trasladaron a Alliance dejando un canciller para gobernar en su nombre. Y fue en el mundo de mi madre en donde nací yo. Al poco mi padre se llevó consigo a mi hermano a su planeta de origen. Allí le educó para su labor de futuro rey, como mi madre me educó a mí para serlo de su mundo.-Le explicó el príncipe añadiendo.- Ahora mi hermano comenzará a buscar esposa. Aunque sé que su preceptora, Ayaina, es muy de su agrado. Quizás algún día se atreva a pedirla en matrimonio.  
-¿Y en cuanto a vos? ¿Hay alguna dama que os agrade particularmente?- Se interesó la soberana.-  
-¡Muchas a la vez!- se rio el chico haciendo que la reina de la Luna quedara perpleja.-

 

Sin embargo Serenity se rio al poco tiempo. Ese muchacho era agradable y tenía sentido del humor. Percibía asimismo bondad en él. Podría ser una buena idea que sus familias estrechasen lazos con la Luna.

-También yo tengo una hija. Es una niña aún, pero algún día será mi sucesora.- Declaró.- Selene. La princesa de la Luna.  
-Si es tan bella como su madre pretendientes no le habrán de faltar.- Alabó Asthel.-  
-Ahora está en la Tierra. Permití que fuese a recorrer un poco de ese mundo amigo.- Le dijo Serenity.- Hace días que marchó. No creo que tarde en retornar.

 

Y en tanto mantenían esa conversación los dos recorrían ahora un trecho cerca de la parte interior de los jardines de palacio. Vieron alguna figura femenina moverse por allí. El chico sacó entonces una especie de instrumento musical que mostró a la soberana quién enseguida preguntó.

-¿Qué es? Parece una especie de flauta…  
-Algo así.- Afirmó el joven comentando.- En la corte de mi madre suelo tocarla. Agrada mucho a las doncellas. Quizás lo haga con las vuestras.  
-¿Sois buen músico entonces?- Sonrió la reina.-  
-Si me lo permitís, para que valoréis mi destreza en este arte, me gustaría dedicaros una tonada…  
-Estaré encantada.- Asintió su interlocutora.- 

 

El invitado tocó pues esa especie de flauta. Y era en verdad talentoso. Aquella melodía arrullaba y elevaba el espíritu para deleite de la soberana. Sonaba tan clara que hasta una de las damas de la corte quedó prendada de esa música y de su intérprete. Parapetada tras unos rosales escuchaba con embeleso aquella pieza. Y Serenity pudo ver que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Su joven visitante reparó a su vez en los encantos de aquella deliciosa joven de larga cabellera casi albina…y con un vaporoso y bonito vestido de color azul celeste.

-Lorein.- Le pidió la soberana.- Acércate por favor…

 

La muchacha se aproximó de forma tímida. Había estado escuchando tras unos árboles aquella melodía que ese extraño visitante había interpretado…

-Majestad.- Dijo con tono suave en tanto hacia una reverencia.- Disculpad…  
-¿Te ha gustado la música?- Le inquirió la sonriente reina.-  
-¡Oh! Mucho, Señora. - Fue capaz de decir ruborizándose.-  
-Me complace que a una dama tan hermosa le haya gustado mi humilde interpretación.- Terció ese apuesto chico de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.- 

 

Y la mirada de él confluyó en los profundos ojos de índigo de la chica. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron casi de forma instantánea y apartaron la mirada no sin rubor.

-Conozco esa pieza, y esa canción. – Terció entonces Serenity.- Es muy antigua… ¿podríais tocarla otra vez si sois tan amable?

 

Asthel así lo hizo. La soberana entonces declamó para sorpresa de sus interlocutores.

De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
Domine exaudi vocem meam  
Et ipse redimet Israel  
In secula  
De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
In secula…

(Monasterio de la Rábida, Vangelis, crédito al autor)

-Desde lo profundo clamo a ti. Señor. Señor escucha mi voz. Él redimirá Israel, para siempre…Desde lo profundo clamo a ti, Señor…Para siempre. - Tradujo Asthel.-  
\- Proviene de las altas esferas…- le contó la reina.- Es como una canción que llegase a través del tiempo y del espacio. De alguna vida pasada. O de otra realidad…  
-Yo solo sé que la escuché de niño. A nuestro consejero mágico, el noble Landar.- Repuso el desconcertado joven.- Pero él no me ha explicado su significado. Me enseñó ese idioma desconocido. Entiendo las palabras pero no su propósito. Ni tampoco sé quién es ese Israel.   
-Es una tonada bellísima. Acaricia el alma. - Pudo musitar la otra muchacha.- También es como si me resultase familiar.  
-Es de mi mundo natal. Alliance. O al menos eso había creído hasta ahora.- Le contó más jovialmente ese chico.-   
-Quizás, en el fondo, todos provengamos del mismo lugar, así como nuestras canciones.- Sonrió encantadoramente esa muchacha.-

 

El príncipe no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ni tan siquiera había dicho su nombre y algo azorado declaró.

-Lo siento. He sido muy descortés al no presentarme.- Me llamo Asthel Deveget, y soy el segundo hijo del rey Dronaos De Nuevo Vegeta y de la Reina Alisan de Alliance.  
-Mucho gusto, Alteza.- Soy Lorein, servidora de su majestad la reina Serenity.- Dijo la joven con marcada modestia.-  
-Y princesa de la región Boreal de la Tierra, Señora del Invierno. Una de mis guerreras exteriores. Y de mis damas de la corte más notables.  
-Vaya. Para mí es un honor. Alteza.- Sonrió ahora ese muchacho con una sentida inclinación.- Disculpad.  
-No, por favor…- le pidió ella realmente colorada ahora.- Eso no es necesario.

 

La soberana vio el rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Sonrió con ternura. Entonces le comentó cambiando de tema.

-¿Y tus hermanas?  
-Están en palacio. Ludiel estaba tratando de enseñar a hacer pastas a Aelia. Pronto será el cumpleaños de Elisan y queremos darla una sorpresa. Yo…bueno, estaba buscando algunos ingredientes cuando escuché esta música…- Explicó con creciente timidez.-

 

Casi para confirmar sus palabras se escuchó una llamada. Una voz de mujer pronunciaba el nombre de esa chica. Ésta, haciendo otra reverencia, se excusó.

-Si me disculpáis, Majestad. ¿Puedo irme?...  
-Claro.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Ve…  
-Encantada de conoceros, Señor.- Dijo mirando a aquel joven que sonrió haciendo otra galante inclinación.-  
-El placer fue mío. Solo deseo poder volver a veros antes de mi partida.- Afirmó él.-

 

La chica sonrió turbada, clavando una vez más sus ojos azules y profundos en los de él. Entonces se marchó caminando con cierta prisa… Asthel se quedó mirándola embobado…Serenity se sonrió y le dijo a ese muchacho.

-Sus hermanas son Ludiel, la Dama de la Primavera, princesa del Oriente terrestre, Elisan, Señora del Otoño y princesa de Occidente y Aelia, Dama del Estío y princesa Austral de la Tierra. Son mis damas de compañía y mis guardianas.  
-No parecen poseer temperamento guerrero.- Valoró el joven.-  
-No os dejéis engañar por su apariencia y su timidez. Lorein de hecho es la más reflexiva. Le apasiona leer y le encanta la naturaleza, la visión del agua y de los ríos y las criaturas de los bosques…Pero sabe combatir y tornar la fresca brisa en ventisca helada. Su hermana Ludiel es más enérgica, pero amorosa cuando debe. Ama los hermosos paisajes y las luces de la tormenta y como la lluvia puede arreciar o ser suave. Elisan es la más traviesa y pícara, no obstante admira la belleza del arte y retumba como el trueno si es necesario y Aelia la soñadora y entusiasta. Le gusta la poesía y adora estar junto a los niños. Aunque es capaz a su vez de inflamar con sus anhelos o con sus llamas. Son realmente unas jóvenes muy prometedoras.  
-Pero no son de la Luna, dijisteis que vienen del planeta que orbitáis.- La recordó Asthel con extrañeza.-  
-Fueron enviadas como parte del acuerdo de amistad entre los reinos de la Tierra y de la Luna por su soberano. Se convirtieron en mis doncellas y escoltas personales y adiestran a las futuras guardianas, venidas de los planetas cercanos de este sistema solar. Deben hacerlo. Pese a que ahora es época de paz, siempre tenemos que estar vigilantes.- Deslizó la reina casi a modo de velada advertencia, más al remachar.- Puesto que el mal nunca descansa…

 

Pero su joven interlocutor no se percató de aquello. Su mente y su corazón estaban en otra parte muy distante. Serenity pudo comprobarlo cuando le oyó suspirar y decir.

-¡Ojalá pudiera conocer a esa dama mejor! Y mostrarla mi mundo.

 

Ahora la reina se rio, apenas pudo decir divertida ante la cara de su invitado.

-Perdonadme, os lo ruego. Veo que ha sido este un encuentro muy afortunado… para los dos. A buen seguro que Lorein compartirá vuestra opinión.

 

Y así fue. La intuición de Serenity no andaba errada. Y no perdió ocasión de hacer que esos dos se viesen más. Enseguida la llama del amor se avivó entre ellos. Tan fue así que al poco de conocerse Asthel deseaba desposarla. La soberana de la Luna estuvo conforme y se lo consultó al rey terrestre. Su hijo, el joven Endimión, sería su heredero y quizás el futuro consorte de la sucesora de la reina de la Luna. Puesto que ella también anhelaba un bello porvenir para su propia hija, la princesa Selene. En un principio había pensado en ofrecer su mano como parte de un acuerdo al heredero de Alliance. Pero era remisa a que la todavía niña abandonase su propio reino o a que un extranjero lo rigiera. No era esa la costumbre en la Luna. De siempre fueron mujeres las que gobernaron. Ahora la oportunidad se presentó sola. Podría forjar una alianza con ese remoto planeta sin incluir a su propia hija en el proceso. De modo que Asthel hizo el camino de vuelta a su mundo y tras llevar con entusiasmo la propuesta de Serenity recibió los parabienes de sus padres. Quedó acordado, Lorein viajaría a ese lejano lugar y contraería nupcias con ese joven. Lo mismo hicieron sus otras hermanas que, a su vez, fueron prometidas a otros príncipes planetarios. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, solo cuando ellas se mostraron verdaderamente enamoradas de sus pretendientes, aceptó la soberana que esos enlaces se llevasen a cabo. Para suplir su marcha, las aprendizas que tuvieran antaño se hicieron cargo de la seguridad. Pese a ser unas niñas todavía mostraron mucho talento. Las princesas guerreras Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter se ocuparían también de proteger y cuidar a la heredera del Milenario de Plata.

-Lo recuerdo. Ahora veo lo que mi madre quiso hacer.- Musitó Usagi que añadió con tintes de pesar en tanto salía de aquellas lejanas evocaciones.- Pero el ataque a tan gran escala del mal frustró aquello…Ni tan siquiera ella pudo llegar a imaginar una oscuridad de tan colosales proporciones.  
-¿Qué decías?- Quiso saber Mamoru.-  
-No, nada- sonrió la chica.- Que mañana será un día duro. Tengo muchísimo que estudiar. Pero estoy convencida de que a partir de ahora me será más fácil hacerlo.

 

Su novio asintió. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella. Allí se despidieron. Después de saludar a su familia la joven subió a su cuarto. Tras cambiarse de ropa siguió anotando en su diario. Lo cierto es que quedaba ya muy poco para su vigésimo cumpleaños. Las hojas del calendario iban cayendo rumbo a ese treinta de junio y ella no podía dejar de pensar en sus grandes responsabilidades…

-Cada vez lo tengo más próximo.- Se decía.- Y estos días de despreocupación y alegría están próximos a concluir. Bueno, puede que la felicidad no deba sacrificarse por completo.- Pensó con más optimismo.-

 

Y llegó el gran día. Primero tuvo lugar la ceremonia de su mayoría de edad. Evento que iba a compartir con sus amigas, dado que eran todas de la misma promoción. Al menos la fiesta que celebraron el día antes era más suya. Fueron sus padres los que insistieron en agasajarla y no pudo negarse. La joven lucía muy hermosa con un largo vestido blanco palabra de honor que evocaba su traje de soberana. Aunque era distinto y solo sus amigas y Mamoru podían percatarse obviamente de eso. Por su parte, Ikuko, Kenji y Shingo estaban allí. El hermano menor de Usagi incluso parecía haberse tornado un joven bastante más amable y cariñoso con ella, quizás debido a que ya tenía dieciséis años.

-Estáis todas muy bonitas.- Alabó el jovencito que no se privaba de mirarlas bien, especialmente a Ami, por las que sentía una especial predilección.- Parecéis unas auténticas princesas…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a las chicas. La verdad, el hermano de Usagi había crecido mucho y estaba hasta más alto que su padre. Los años le estaban transformando en un apuesto jovencito. Hasta Makoto y Minako bromeaban con su amiga en alguna ocasión, diciéndola con voz artificialmente melosa que, quizás, no estaría mal que estrechasen lazos familiares con ella. Usagi siempre movía la cabeza y las daba algunos capones. Pero en el fondo se reía de esa ocurrencia. Ahora fue Ami, la que replicó a las gentiles palabras del chico.

-Gracias Shingo. - Sonrió amablemente ella, que lucía un traje de fiesta de tono azul celeste.- También tú estás muy guapo.  
-No hay de qué.- Se apresuró a replicar el muchacho.- Solo digo lo que es evidente a ojos de cualquiera.  
-Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada. Tú sí que vas elegante…estás hecho todo un hombre.- Afirmó Ami, haciendo que el chico se ruborizase a su vez.-

 

Y es que vestía traje azul marino con corbata roja, que le daban una apariencia incluso más varonil y madura. No obstante seguía siendo un muchacho y dando muestras de ello se aproximó discretamente a su hermana y preguntó con un susurro.

\- Oye, ¿Sabes si Ami sale con alguien?...  
-¿Que si Ami, qué?- Exclamó la joven siendo silenciada de inmediato por su contertulio.-  
-¡Chiis! No seas tan escandalosa. - Le pidió el azorado joven.- Anda, dime. ¿Sabes si tiene novio?  
-Bueno, pues, no sé. No lo creo. Sus estudios de medicina la absorben por completo.- Pudo responder para mirar ahora a su hermano y decirle con tintes maternales.- Y es demasiado mayor para ti…  
-Pero eso se soluciona con un poco más de tiempo.- Arguyó él.- ¿Y además, cuántos años puede tener, diecinueve? Si es más joven que tú…  
-¡Deja ya de decir bobadas! - Contestó su hermana moviendo la cabeza.- Tenemos la misma edad.  
-Ella los cumple el diez de septiembre y tú…. el treinta de junio, creo. –Afirmó él para insistir con obviedad.- Es más joven que tú…  
-¿Te sabes su fecha de cumpleaños mejor que la mía?- Casi se indignó su interlocutora.-

 

Su hermano le devolvió una mirada algo apurada aunque enseguida se rehízo para responder.

-Eso no importa ahora. Te prometo que desde este mismo instante me acordaré perfectamente de tu cumpleaños y te regalaré lo que quieras… pero trata de ver si tengo alguna oportunidad, ¡por favor!

 

Aunque la aludida movió la cabeza suspirando enternecida. Quiso ser más delicada puesto que veía que el interés de su pobre hermanito era sincero. De modo que declaró con tono suave y más bajo.

-Escucha. No es tan sencillo. Ella tiene muchas obligaciones y una vida dedicada al estudio. No está interesada en chicos…  
-¿Es que ella es? - Se espantó el muchacho.- ¡Le gustan las mujeres!- Fue capaz de añadir con visible zozobra.-  
-¡Noo!, no he dicho que le gusten las mujeres. No me dejaste terminar. - Contestó pacientemente su hermana.- Solo que está muy ocupada y que, por ahora, los hombres no la preocupan hasta el extremo de querer mantener una relación. 

 

Eso pareció aliviar a Shingo quién, simplemente volvió a susurrar.

-¡Por favor, hermanita!   
-Haré lo que pueda.- Concedió al fin ella para quitarse a aquel insistente muchacho de encima.- Pero no prometo nada…

 

Éste pareció quedar satisfecho, al menos de momento. Usagi no perdió tiempo hizo un discreto aparte con Ami y la comentó con cierta inquietud.

-Mejor no le des a mi hermano falsas esperanzas….te lo pido por favor.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Se sorprendió su amiga.- 

 

Y tras ponerla al corriente en pocas palabras, la homenajeada sentenció.

-Es muy joven todavía, y es mi hermano. Sabes bien que no es posible.  
-Yo nunca quise darle ningún tipo de señal en ese aspecto.- Se defendió la azorada Ami.- Creía que aquello se le había pasado hacía ya mucho. Si era un niño cuando aquella vez en la playa…  
-Bueno, pues lo dicho…- La cortó su interlocutora ahora con genuina preocupación, para pedir con voz queda.- Desanímale si debes hacerlo. No obstante te agradecería que tuvieras cuidado Es mi hermano pequeño. Tampoco quisiera que le rompieses el corazón.

 

Su amiga asintió. Por supuesto que lo tendría. Ahora simplemente repuso con tintes conciliatorios.

-El pobre solamente halagó mi vestido. No puedo ser desagradable con él por eso. Ni tampoco tiene porqué significar nada más que un cumplido.

 

Usagi asintió admitiendo aquello. En realidad, las chicas llevaban vestidos con sus colores más paradigmáticos. Rei ataviada con uno rojo, Minako con el tono amarillo anaranjado y Makoto de verde manzana. Calzaban zapatos a juego y ornamentos sencillos pero elegantes. Mamoru no desentonaba con su smoking. Incluso para la ocasión llegaron algunas amigas más. Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh y Hotaru Tomoe. La primera con un traje masculino de color blanco y oro. Las restantes con vestidos similares a los de sus compañeras. Verde mar, y violeta respectivamente. 

-Desde luego. Mi hermano se podría haber fijado en Rei. Con lo borde que ella es cuando quiere se habría desencantado en unos minutos.- Musitó resignadamente.-

 

Aunque todavía faltaba una invitada más. Para sorpresa y alegría de Usagi que estaba perdida en esas reflexiones, una voz femenina muy familiar la saludó a su espalda.

-Espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo a la ceremonia.  
-¡Setsuna! –Exclamó girándose para reconocer a su amiga, que lucía un hermoso vestido de sedoso tono entre verdoso y negro.- ¡Qué alegría!

 

La mujer sonrió abrazándose de inmediato a la chica. Junto a ella un hombretón realmente alto y fuerte, que llevaba un traje marrón oscuro con camisa crema y corbata a juego. Su largo pelo castaño iba recogido en una coleta. Se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. Sin embargo la anfitriona reparó pronto en él y fue a saludarle.

-¡Lornd! Me alegro mucho de que hayáis podido venir.   
-Majestad. – Replicó él sonriendo y tomando una de las manos de la joven para acercarla a sus labios en tanto se inclinaba.- Muchas felicidades.

 

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el padre de Usagi quien se aproximó curioso. Al darse cuenta el resto sonrió algo estúpidamente. Sin embargo Kenji saludó preguntando.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?...  
-¡Es, es americano! - Pudo discurrir su hija de modo algo atropellado.-   
-Vaya, debe de ser algún jugador de baloncesto, como ese otro amigo tuyo. ¿No?- Inquirió el periodista.-  
-Es su hermano.- Contestó la joven.- 

 

El atónito padre de Usagi no podía dejar de mirar a aquel individuo que estaría aproximadamente en los dos metros de alto por casi otros dos de ancho.

-Y usted, caballero. ¿De qué conoce a mi hija?  
-Soy el re…  
-¡El representante deportivo de su hermano Roy! - Interrumpió la muchacha con visible apuro.- Él nos lo presentó cuando fuimos a Nueva York, a visitar a Ami… ¿Verdad?...  
-Claro, claro. - Convino la aludida con una sonrisita algo forzada.-   
-Sí, es mi amiguete, ese jugador de baloncesto de... ¿De qué equipo era, Ami?- Quiso saber con premura la apurada muchacha.-  
-¡Los Knicks!… eso.- Recordó ella de inmediato.-  
-Un honor conocerle.- Declaró Lornd estrechando la mano de ese hombre.- Señor…  
\- Tsukino Kenji.- Le dijo él.- ¿Y usted es?...  
-Lornd de la estirpe Deveget…- Replicó con orgullo aunque dejando atónito a su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, los Deveget de Nueva York.- Se sonrió Usagi con expresión algo tonta.- Una buena familia… de toda la vida de allí, ja, ja…se toman muy en serio sus orígenes. Los americanos, que son así…

 

Por fortuna la elegante Setsuna acudió en su ayuda. Sonriendo con amabilidad saludó al padre de su amiga y enseguida comentó.

-Venimos de muy lejos, pero ha merecido la pena. Estar aquí es para nosotros motivo de gran alegría. Su hija es una persona maravillosa y una gran amiga.  
-Ella es única para alegrar el corazón de las gentes e infundirlas buenos sentimientos. La tenemos en una altísima consideración.- Refrendó Lornd ya siendo más discreto.-  
-Desde luego, me encanta que Usa-chan tenga tan buenos amigos.- Afirmó su contertulio, alucinado por semejantes invitados y los piropos que dedicaban a su hija.- Cariño. ¿Cuándo has podido conocer a tanta gente? -Preguntó no sin asombro.-  
-Muchas de ellas son de aquí.- Repuso la joven añadiendo con tintes misteriosos y casi divertidos.- Y otros, bueno, digamos que afortunadamente el destino les cruzó en mi camino.

 

Su padre asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y comentando de forma desenfadada cuando Ikuko le hizo una seña.

-Voy a ver si tu madre quiere algo. Está muy emocionada y deseando verte mañana en la celebración oficial. – Y dicho esto se despidió alejándose hacia su esposa.-  
-Tu padre es un buen hombre.- Comentó Setsuna.-  
-Si.- Añadió Lornd.- Se percibe con claridad. Y no me extraña. Siendo el padre de la futura soberana del mundo.  
-¡Mejor que no le digas eso o le daría un ataque! - Sonrió la aludida para explicarle al saiyajin.- Mira. Mis padres terrestres nada saben de quién soy en realidad. Todavía no es el momento. Ni para ellos ni para la Humanidad. No podemos mostrarnos aún.  
-Comprendo. Lamento haberte puesto en un brete.- Se disculpó su interlocutor.-  
-No te preocupes.- Replicó animosamente Usagi.- Lo que importa es que hayáis podido venir. Me habéis hecho muy feliz. Tengo a todas mis chicas aquí, conmigo. Pero contadme.- Les pidió con interés.- ¿Qué tal todo por Nuevo Vegeta? ¿Cómo están Calix, Seira y el pequeño Eron?  
-¡Seira tan inflexible y espartana como siempre! - Rio Setsuna.- Ya sabes lo en serio que se toma sus funciones como mi guardiana y consejera. Insistió en venir para escoltarme. Sin embargo dije que no era necesario. Que la encargaba del cuidado de mi hijo. Que le instruyera y protegiera en nuestra ausencia. Lo tomó como un gran honor. Ya sabéis cómo es, me juró una vez más que con su vida y todo eso…  
-Su hermano Dariel es el Canciller y rige el reino en nuestra ausencia. Y el esposo de Seira, Calix, le ayuda a coordinar los contactos con nuestros aliados.- Añadió Lornd.-  
-Y nuestro hijo está muy bien.- Sonrió afectuosamente ahora Setsuna.- Grande y fuerte. Y bueno… dentro de poco tendrá compañía…- Añadió acariciándose el abdomen.-

 

Sus amigas se quedaron atónitas, enseguida las caras de asombro dieron paso a las de alegría. Todas la felicitaron. 

-¡Qué buena noticia!- Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- Exclamó Usagi dando ambas manos a su amiga.-  
-Y si es niña.- Declaró un satisfecho Lornd.- La llamaremos como tú.  
-¿Usagi Deveget?- Repitió la aludida tratando de imaginar cómo iba a sonar aquello en la corte de los saiyajin-   
-¡No! - Se rio Setsuna, para aclarar divertida.- Serenity. En honor a la reina más maravillosa de la Galaxia. Con tu venia, claro está.  
-¡Oh, yo!… ¡no sé qué decir! - Pudo responder la emocionada muchacha.- Muchas gracias…por acordaros de mí.  
-Gracias a ti.- Repuso Lornd que dobló una rodilla sin recato ante ella.- Ya te lo dije una vez, igual que a mi esposa. Toma mi mano y mi vida también. - Sentenció ofreciéndola una suya.-

 

Usagi la estrechó de forma algo vergonzosa, afortunadamente sus padres y su hermano estaban ahora distraídos. Solamente sus amigos íntimos vieron aquello. El saiyajin se levantó de nuevo y se alejó para charlar con Haruka, Hotaru y Michiru, con las que se llevaba muy bien. En eso que otros dos amigos llegaron. Se trataban de Zafiro y Petz, acudieron tras cerrar la tienda y retornar de su trabajo en la Masters respectivamente.

-Querida Usa-chan, ¡muchas felicidades! - La saludó Petz.-  
-Sí, enhorabuena en tu mayoría oficial de edad.- Añadió Zafiro.-

 

Los dos acudieron muy elegantes, ella con un blazer de tonos verde oliva, él con traje y corbata azul marino y camisa blanca. La mujer llevaba su característico moño y él lucía un pelo corto aunque con algo de flequillo.

-Mañana quince de enero será la fiesta oficial, el alcalde nos recibirá y tendremos que ponernos los kimonos.- Les comentó Usagi.-  
-Sí, espero que por fin hayas aprendido a llevarlo en condiciones.- Terció la guerrera Marte que pasaba por allí y no pudo resistirse a hacer ese comentario.- Mira que he intentado enseñarte veces.  
-No te defraudaré mi queridísima Rei. - Rio la interpelada.-   
-La verdad es que, puestos a observar el protocolo, deberías ser tú la que recibiera al alcalde. ¡Ja, ja! - Terció Petz divertida.-

 

Setsuna, Usagi, Zafiro y Rei se rieron por aquello. Las sailors enseguida le pidieron a su amiga que las pusiera al día. Ésta les comentó.

-Bueno, pues, ya sabéis. En tu caso Rei-chan, mi hermana Cooan y Tom siempre se acuerdan mucho de ti. Quieren que vayas a verles a Portland.  
-Y de nosotras… ¿Se acuerdan?- Intervino jovialmente Ami que se acercó junto a Makoto y Minako.- ¿Qué tal estáis?- Añadió con amabilidad.  
-Bien, muchas gracias.- Repuso Zafiro que respondió.- Pues hablé hace poco con mi hermano. Esmeralda y él están muy felices. Por cierto. Queridísima Ami –chan, amigas. También me contó otra cosa. Me encargó, Ami, que en cuanto puedas te pongas en contacto con Roy y Bertie. Claro que piensan mucho en ti. Es más. Quieren saludarte lo antes posible.

Aquello sonó algo raro. La propia interpelada les interrogó con un semblante más serio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?...  
-No, ¡qué va! – Sonrió Petz que añadió.- Tú haznos caso. Ami –chan…O mejor aún.- Se dijo pensativa al ver a Lornd.- Oye Setsuna, ¿podría hablar con tu esposo un segundo?  
-Claro.- Asintió ella.- Lornd, ¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?- Llamó de inmediato a su marido.-

 

Éste se aproximó. Petz y Zafiro le saludaron a su vez y tras ponerse de puntillas la mujer le cuchicheó algo al oído. El saiyajin escuchó atentamente, asintió sonriendo con amplitud. Enseguida repuso.

-¡Dalo por hecho!

 

Y se alejó para ocultarse en algún sitio desierto de gente. Entre tanto Makoto se aproximó a su amiga Petz, tras darse un abrazo se pusieron a charlar de sus cosas. Zafiro compartió conversación con Ami y Rei. Minako y Usagi se quedaron allí, junto con Setsuna. Hablando de temas algo más intrascendentes. 

-Espero poder ver a Esmeralda y a Kaori.- Les comentaba la soberana saiyajin.- Hace mucho que no me pongo al día de las tendencias en moda.  
-Sí, con Esmeralda no podrías tener mejor consejera. Su carrera en la casa Deveraux está cada vez más afianzada.- Le contó Minako.-   
-Hace poco que estuvo aquí con Diamante.- Recordó Usagi afirmando divertida.- Incluso me tomó medidas para un vestido. Su regalo de cumpleaños. Me dijo.

 

Pensaba en aquello, subida a una especie de tarima en tanto su antigua enemiga le colocaba alfileres para tomarle los bajos.

-Ante todo no te muevas Usa-chan.- Le pedía la modelo.-   
-Eso quiero, pero me ponen nerviosa los alfileres.- Le confesó la chica.-  
-Eres la futura reina de la Tierra y de la Luna. Has derrotado a las mayores amenazas del Universo y ¿te asustan unos alfileres? - Se sorprendió su interlocutora.-  
-Si…bueno... Tú no conoces a mi amigo Son Goku. Él peleó contra los más terribles enemigos en su dimensión. Murió y resucitó varias veces y hace unos entrenamientos terriblemente duros. Eso sí, no le hables ni en broma de ponerse una inyección…-Replicó con tono a medio camino entre el nerviosismo y la chanza.-

 

Y entre tanto miraba con aprehensión como su contertulia iba colocando esos finos y afilados elementos entre el dobladillo de la ropa.

-Por lo que Diamante me contó, ese maestro suyo era de lo más peculiar, sí. - Concedió divertida, para insistir.- ¡Pero estate quieta!…Así no hay quién calcule bien el bajo…

 

Aunque le costó lo suyo finalmente la joven se mantuvo lo más estática que pudo. Por fin Esmeralda asintió con aprobación.

-Estupendo. Tengo tus medidas. En cuanto pueda te arreglaré uno de los vestidos que estoy diseñando para la próxima temporada. Creo que te sentará de maravilla.  
-¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó la muchacha realmente encantada.-  
-Gracias a ti. Majestad.- Sonrió su interlocutora haciendo una inclinación.-  
-¡Oh, dejad eso ya! No quiero que me llaméis Majestad.- Protestó jocosamente la chica.- Aquí solamente soy Usagi Tsukino…

 

Su contertulia asintió para tomar la palabra en tanto ambas se sentaban alrededor de una mesa.

-Lo único que sé, es que gracias a ti Diamante y yo podemos estar juntos. Y somos muy felices.  
-Bueno, fuisteis vosotros quienes lograsteis volver con mucho esfuerzo. No tuve que ver en eso.- Se apresuró a replicar la interpelada.-  
-Tuviste todo que ver porque nos inspiraste con tu bondad.- Declaró una emocionada Esmeralda ahora.- Me hiciste recordar lo bueno que había en mí. Los recuerdos de la madre de Diamante y lo que ella quiso para todos los habitantes de Némesis una vez. La unión y la paz con la Tierra y la Luna. Te prometo que nunca lo olvidaré.  
-Estoy convencida de que no lo harás.- Sonrió afectuosamente la muchacha quién por unos instantes retomó su papel como Serenity para sentenciar.- Y tanto tú como tu esposo seréis muy importantes en el devenir de las cosas. Vuestra contribución será fundamental para alcanzar la paz definitivamente.  
-¿Qué debemos hacer? Tú solo dínoslo.- Se ofreció su interlocutora.-  
-Por ahora disfrutad de la vida que tenéis y ¿quién sabe? Puede que dentro de poco decidáis aumentar la familia….

 

Eso hizo que Esmeralda se ruborizase visiblemente. Apenas si pudo contestar.

-Creemos que todavía…es un poco pronto…con todo el trabajo…  
-Tomaos el tiempo que preciséis.- Sonrió afectuosamente su contertulia añadiendo a modo de particular confesión.- Mamo- chan y yo hemos pensado en hacer eso mismo. Hay muchas obligaciones que debemos atender antes que ser padres.  
-Pero, la Pequeña Dama…- Objetó Esmeralda.- Ella tiene que nacer.  
-A su debido tiempo la Pequeña Dama vendrá a este mundo. Por ahora lo hace desde el futuro. Es más. A ver si puede venir a mi fiesta de mayoría de edad.- Casi musitó para sí.-  
-Lamentablemente nosotros no podremos asistir. Tengo la semana de la moda de Milán y Diamante debe acudir a su trabajo.- Se lamentó su interlocutora, quien no obstante agregó más animosamente.- Pero te deseamos lo mejor.  
-Os lo agradezco de corazón, amiga mía.- Repuso Usagi posando una mano sobre las de su contertulia.-

 

Recordaba eso cuando, efectivamente, una voz muy conocida se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas. Aunque pertenecía a una jovencita quinceañera que estaba acompañada otras cuatro de exóticos peinados.

-No pensarías que iba a perderme tu fiesta.- Declaró esa recién llegada.-

 

Nada más girarse Usagi sonrió. ¡Allí estaba! Su hija del futuro. Realmente hermosa y muy crecidita ya. Junto con sus propias guardianas. Las sailor Asteroides, que lucían también unos elegantes vestidos.

-¡Chibiusa!...  
-Muchas felicidades.- Sonrió la muchacha casi sonando a modo de excusa.- Vinimos en cuanto pudimos.   
-Enhorabuena Majestad.- La saludó Ceres, como era conocida formalmente.-

 

La muchacha lucía un enrevesado peinado de tono fucsia y trenzas enroscadas en círculos. Y su vestido era de tono azafrán. 

-Si. Qué chulo es tener una fiesta para ti sola.- Afirmó Juno.-

Ésta joven tenía una larga coleta verde elevada hacia arriba y vestía de ese color en tono manzana.

-Me encantan las fiestas. Son divertidas.- Convino Palas.- 

La muchacha lucía un pelo más recatado que el resto, Aunque le colgaban cuatro largas hileras de cabello azulado rematados en bolitas. Del mismo tono que su vestido.

-Bueno, no está nada mal.- Remachó Vesta.- Con otra larga coleta rojiza que desafiaba la gravedad. Al tiempo que lucía un vestido de tonos burdeos.-

 

Usagi las saludó cariñosamente a todas, que, con algo de disimulo hicieron una leve reverencia. Pese a que su interlocutora trató de disuadirlas con gestos de sus manos dado que justo en ese instante se aproximaba Ikuko.

-Vaya hija, ¡cuánta gente ha venido a tu fiesta!- Exclamó muy alegre al reconocer a Chibiusa. -¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!-Se apresuró a decir.-  
-Hola mamá Ikuko.- Saludó la joven de modo muy agradable puesto que adoraba a su técnicamente futura abuela.- Yo también estoy muy contenta de haber podido venir.  
-Sí, desde que tus padres te enviaron a estudiar a Europa te hemos echado muchísimo de menos.- Se lamentó la mujer.-

 

Usagi sonrió, eso formaba parte de la sugestión hipnótica que Chibiusa implantó en su familia. Era el único modo de justificar sus ausencias y sus idas y venidas. Sin embargo, Ikuko la miraba atónita y diciendo con admiración.

-¡Has crecido tantísimo! Ya eres toda una mujer. ¡Es increíble! No me ha parecido que fuese hace tanto que te marchaste.  
-El tiempo pasa volando.- Terció Usagi con tono divertido.- No te lo puedes ni imaginar, mamá.  
-Y vosotras, ¿sois también amigas de Usagi?- Quiso saber la madre de la homenajeada, dirigiéndose a las Asteroides.-

 

Al unísono las jóvenes hicieron una educada inclinación. Palas como de costumbre se adelantó con ese entusiasmo suyo que los años no habían conseguido domar. Juntando ambas manos a la altura del pecho y exclamando.

-¡Usted es la madre de la reina en la Tierra, es un honor!

 

Las otras la miraron entre horrorizadas e incrédulas. Juno ya la estaba tapando la boca, pese a sus protestas y Ceres enseguida sonrió trémulamente al darse cuenta de la expresión de Ikuko y sobre todo, de las de Usagi y Chibiusa, para acudir al rescate y matizar.

-¡De la reina de la fiesta que se celebra en estas tierras, a eso se refiere mi amiga, ja, ja!  
-Si… es para nosotras un honor el haber sido invitadas.- Añadió Vesta.-  
-Somos compañeras de Chibiusa.- Se apresuró a remachar Juno que todavía sujetaba a Palas tapándola la boca con la otra mano.- Estudiamos con ella.  
-Al decirlas que iba a venir las invité a que me acompañasen.- Pretextó la aludida llevándose una mano al cogote.-

 

Ikuko sonrió divertida y asintió con aprobación, Juno había soltado al fin a Palas, que enseguida recompuso su gesto al percatarse de las miradas del resto, sonrió y saludó.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora.  
-Lo mismo digo. Sois unas chicas encantadoras. Me alegra que seáis tan buenas amigas de Chibiusa.  
-¡Muchas gracias!- Replicaron todas a coro.-

 

La madre de la festejada se alejó tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza. Momento en el que Vesta le recriminó a su compañera.

-Para- Para cómo se te ocurre decir eso. Nuestra soberana está de incógnito. Su familia de la Tierra ignora quién es en realidad.  
-Yo…Lo siento.- Pudo disculparse la apurada chica bajando la cabeza.-  
-Debes tener cuidado con tu ímpetu.- La recomendó Ceres.-  
-Pero Cere- Cere.- Se defendió la azorada joven.- No lo dije con mala intención.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos.- Suspiró Juno.-  
-Cere- Cere, Jun- Jun, Ves-Ves. No os enojéis con Para-Para. Por favor. - Sonrió Usagi añadiendo con ternura.- La pobre solo trató de ser amable con mi madre.  
-Claro. No ha pasado nada.- Añadió Chibiusa proponiéndolas con animación.- Ahora vamos a pasarlo bien y a saludar al resto de nuestros amigos.  
-Desde luego. Además, he visto a camareros con bandejas de canapés.- Comentó Cere- Cere.-  
-Pues yo me muero de hambre.- Afirmó Jun-Jun.-  
-Sí, ya va siendo hora de comer algo.- Suscribió Para- Para.-  
-¡Al ataque chicas! - Las arengó Ves- Ves.-

 

Todas sonrieron dispuestas a ello con visible entusiasmo, tras felicitar una vez más a su futura reina se mezclaron con los demás invitados. Usagi movió la cabeza divertida. ¡Estas chicas nunca cambiarían! Las que fueran enemigas suyas del Dead Moon Circus eran ahora las escoltas y amigas de su hija del futuro. Aunque había que reconocer que en los últimos tiempos habían estado muy ocupadas adiestrando y educando a Neherenia que volvía a ser una cría.

-Sí, se nos acumula el trabajo, para crear un mundo mejor.- Suspiró.- Y precisamos de toda la ayuda posible.

 

En eso que Lornd retornó junto con algunos amigos. Usagi sonrió de inmediato al ver a Bertie y a Cooan con sus respectivos esposos. Tras los abrazos de rigor Beruche declaró

-¡Felicidades Usa-chan!   
-Si- añadió su hermana.- ¡Enhorabuena!  
-Muchísimas gracias, chicas.- Replicó la agasajada.- Y bien.- Quiso saber ahora con cierto tinte de interés.- Creo que tenías algo que contarnos, Bertie. Tu hermana Petz y Zafiro no quisieron decirnos nada. Ni a mí ni a Ami.

 

La cara de la aludida resplandeció con una gran sonrisa. Su esposo hizo lo propio rodeándola con un protector brazo por los hombros. Entonces Usagi comprendió. De inmediato llamó a su amiga y compañera Mercurio. 

-¡Bertie, Cooan, Roy, Tom!- Les saludó ésta visiblemente feliz de verlos.-   
-Bueno. Ahora sí que podrán decirte lo que pasa.- Le susurró Usagi.-

 

Y con la atención de todos, incluyendo a Setsuna y las otras guerreras, además de Petz y Zafiro, Beruche sonrió tímidamente pero muy alegre y declaró.

-Estoy embarazada…

 

Aquello fue un estallar de júbilo y parabienes. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Y quién iba a ser el hijo de la pareja.

-Es maravilloso. Ahora os tendrá a los dos para que le crieis.  
-¡Desde luego! - Aseguró Roy que estaba pletórico e incluso algo pícaramente malicioso al añadir.- Y…una cosa más. Cubito cariño, díselo…

 

Su esposa asintió y de inmediato se dirigió a su querida amiga, no sin emoción. Ahora incluso hasta se le escapaban algunas lágrimas cuando dijo.

-Ami-chan. De no ser por ti y por las otras yo… jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz. Mi hermana Cooan y tú me convencisteis de lo hermoso que era vivir y tener a tu lado a las personas que te quieren. Me arrepentí hace mucho de las cosas tan pueriles que dije. El amor no es una tontería…ahora que voy a ser madre lo percibo todavía con más claridad…  
-Así es.- Sonrió su amiga agregando con mucho afecto.- Y me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Bertie asintió dominando su emotividad a duras penas, para replicar…

-Por eso quiero pedirte, rogarte que, cuando el niño vaya a nacer seas tú quien ayude a traerlo a este mundo. Para que sepa que las guerreras del amor y de la justicia estarán siempre ahí cuidando de él, como hacen con todos los habitantes de este planeta. Y, sobre todo… Roy y yo queremos pedirte que seas su madrina.

 

En esta ocasión, fue Ami la que no pudo evitar emocionarse y derramar algunas lágrimas en tanto se abrazaba a su querida amiga.

-¡Oh! Bertie-chan…Es un gran honor para mí. Acepto encantada. ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
-El honor es nuestro.- Intervino afectuosamente Roy.- Lo que ha dicho mi esposa es cierto. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.  
-Si. Así es.- Convino Cooan.-  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió Rei mirando divertida a su amiga.- Pues a ver para cuando os toca a vosotros.

 

Tom y su mujer se ruborizaron entre las risas de los otros. Pero enseguida sonrieron. Por supuesto que Cooan tomó de las manos a Rei y afirmó tajantemente.

-Cuando eso suceda, tú serás la primera en saberlo y, por supuesto, queremos rogarte que aceptes ser la madrina de nuestros hijos. Ya lo sabes.  
-Para mí será motivo de una inmensa alegría.- Sonrió ampliamente Rei, que ahora no pudo evitar emocionarse a su vez y adoptar un tono lleno de cariño.- Gracias Cooan-chan.  
-Gracias ti. - Replicó su emocionada amiga sentenciando.- De no ser por tu bondad, tu confianza y apoyo jamás lo habría conseguido. Hiciste que creyese en mí misma, que recobrase la esperanza en el futuro. ¡Me diste la vida, mi querida amiga!

 

Turno de la pobre Rei para que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Usagi sonrió. En el fondo su amiga era un pedazo de pan. Pese a que muchas ocasiones la joven fuese arisca o tratase de aparentarlo. Ella salvó a Cooan del infierno en el que vivía y la ayudó a comenzar de nuevo más que nadie. Después eso hizo posible que el resto de las hermanas viesen la luz. 

-Si… todo aquello debía de suceder…- Meditó Serenity volviendo de aquellos recuerdos.- Entre otras cosas me ha enseñado a apreciar a mis amigas como las maravillosas personas que son.

 

Pensó en eso, sentada en aquel sillón de cómodo cuero en el que se hundía. Pasó alguna página más del diario para releer. Al día siguiente aconteció esa fiesta con algunos familiares de las chicas que también asistieron, los padres de Ami, los de Minako, Yuuichirou, el abuelo de Rei…incluso el padre de ésta. La única que no tenía familiares fue la pobre Makoto. Pero la chica no se puso triste por eso. Tanto sus amigas como Petz y Zafiro estuvieron a su lado como si de hermanos se tratasen. Pasó el tiempo. Algunos años más con batallas y demás ocupaciones. Sus amigos fueron teniendo hijos. Roy y Bertie dos, Tom y Cooan, tres, Zafiro y Petz otros dos, Diamante y Esmeralda tuvieron una niña. Además de Mimet y el hermano de Tom, Daniel. Por otro lado Kaori y el profesor Tomoe…Nephrite por su parte fue padre de dos con su esposa Amanda y Ail y Ann, que visitaron esporádicamente la Tierra, añadieron a otra cría a su anterior hijo. Incluso Serenity sabía muy bien el paradero de Karaberasu y que fue madre de dos hijos. Aquello le costó una agria disputa con Minako. Le dio orden tajante de no intervenir, pero su amiga no pudo obedecerla. En justicia se vio obligada a castigarla a ella y a Artemis, que le brindó ayuda. Por fortuna todo eso quedó atrás y se reconciliaron. Tras un tiempo amargo entre ambas las cosas fueron al fin como antes. 

-Bueno, quizás no del todo.- Suspiraba ahora en tanto pasaba más páginas.- Es esa maldita razón de Estado.- Se lamentó.- Te obliga a actuar de formas en las que jamás lo harías de no tener semejantes responsabilidades…

 

Pero alegró su semblante. Enseguida vio un apartado que rezaba, Navidades. Sonrió. Esas fueron unas bastante divertidas. Como acababa de leer sus amigos ya eran padres de numerosos vástagos y cada uno de ellos se reunía con sus propias familias. Pero las guerreras solían ir a verles aunque fuera por un día o dos, para compartir algunos momentos con sus respectivos ahijados. Usagi les preguntaba a ellas y al mago Landar, que le decía cosas que ni sus amigas podrían conocer, extraídas de un libro muy especial. Llamado el Libro de los Días. Después anotaba esas peripecias. Incluso en el caso de Minako, a la que dijo que podía ir a ver a Kalie y los niños pero de modo discreto. Así tomó ese apartado y leyó…

 

Especial Navidad.

 

Esa mañana nevaba y nevaba… aquellas eran unas Navidades realmente blancas…Roy sonrió entusiasmado. Tenía muchas ganas de sacar a los niños al jardín y hacer un muñeco de nieve bien grande. Estarían al llegar, fueron con Bertie al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras navideñas. Por suerte su equipo no jugaba. Tendría dos días para disfrutar de la familia antes del siguiente partido. Ya se imaginaba la escena cuando llegaran…Esperó hasta que al fin oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. La primera que entró corriendo fue la pequeña Kerria.

-¡Papi! –Exclamó entusiasmada en tanto él la recibía tomándola en brazos y levantándola.- Hemos comprado muchas cosas.  
-¡Qué bien cariño! A ver ¿Qué habéis comprando, eh? - Sonrió él que la miraba embobado.-

 

No era para menos, era una niña preciosa. Con esos enormes ojazos verdes como los de él y ese pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, peinado con una trenza igual que la de su madre y esos nueve años que aun mantenían toda la inocencia infantil. La cría enseguida relató emocionada.

-Mami ha comprado mucha comida, y dulces… y algo de ropa… y adornos para el árbol. ¡Esos lo he elegido yo!…  
-Serán tan bonitos como tú.- Repuso cariñosamente su padre. Dándola un beso en la mejilla para dejarla en el suelo.- O casi…  
-Hola papá.- Saludó Leval, que con sus once años y medio, ya era más contenido y reposado que su hermana menor.- ¿Ya terminaste de jugar?  
-Si hijo. Hasta la próxima semana no tendremos partido. – Afirmó él.-   
-Entonces podrás pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad con nosotros.- Sonrió el niño.-  
-¡Claro!- Aseguró su interlocutor devolviéndole la sonrisa en tanto le mesaba el pelo.- Cuenta con ello.  
-Este año estaremos todos juntos por más tiempo.- Intervino Bertie que entraba también en el comedor.- Ya iba siendo hora.  
-Me gustaría ver también a los primos Alan y Lance y a la prima Idina, como el año pasado. Y a Nehie. – Comentó Kerria.-  
-Este año no podrá ser, cielo. Tus primos pasaban las fiestas con sus abuelos, sus tíos y su prima Mimí. - Le comentó su madre.-

 

Kerria torció un poco el morro, pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Estaba contenta de todos modos. Iban a decorar un árbol grandísimo y su entusiasmo creció cuando su padre les propuso a ella y a Leval con tono jovial.

-Y después de comer haremos el muñeco de nieve más grande del barrio.   
-¡Eso será genial!- Afirmó Leval deseoso de emprender semejante obra.- Luego le haremos fotos. Para tener la prueba.  
-¡Y le pondremos una zanahoria por nariz! Como el que hicimos con la tía Connie el año pasado.- Añadió la más que eufórica Kerria.-  
-Y vuestra madre nos podría ayudar.- Se sonrió pícaramente Roy afirmando divertido.- ¿Verdad cariño? Eso de la nieve no guarda secretos para ti…  
-Mejor no molestaros en vuestros quehaceres.- Se rio Beruche quien afirmó ya más seria.- Pero eso será después de comer y si salís bien abrigados.- Y ante el asentimiento de los dos críos, ella sonrió nuevamente agregando, más bien para aludir a su esposo.- Me refiero a los tres…  
-¡A la orden cubito! - Repuso su marido poniéndose firme y saludando de forma cómica.-

 

Bertie volvió a mover de nuevo la cabeza entre resignada y divertida. En eso estaba cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta…

-¡Voy a ver quién es! – Se ofreció Kerria con entusiasmo.-  
-Espera hija, mejor será que vaya yo.- La detuvo su madre.- Sabes que no me gusta que abráis a posibles desconocidos.

 

Y así, haciendo gala de precaución fue la propia Bertie quien se aproximó y dio un vistazo por la mirilla Enseguida su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. No tardó en abrir. 

-¡Felices fiestas familia!- La saludó una conocida voz femenina.-  
-¡Madrina Ami, madrina Ami! – Exclamó Kerria corriendo a abrazarla.-

 

La mujer sonrió con ternura dejando que la cría se llegara hasta ella y casi chocase con la cabeza contra su pecho. Adoraba a sus ahijados y le hacía mucha ilusión poder visitarles, más en esas fechas. 

-¡Qué bien! Qué Navidades tan buenas.- Afirmaba la pequeña realmente contenta.-

 

Su madrina enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos y repuso con una expresión radiante.

-Me alegro muchísimo de veros, cariño.  
-¡Madrina! - La saludó Leval yendo también a su encuentro con visible contento.-

 

El niño ya era casi tan alto como ella. Ami se sentía realmente encantada al ver crecer a sus dos ahijados de ese modo, llenos de ilusión y con unos corazones tan puros. Desde luego los desvelos de todos, comenzado por los padres de aquellos niños, habían merecido la pena. Abrazó a ambos con mucho afecto y tras separarse la recién llegada recogió unas bolsas que había traído y que reposaban en la entrada.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor.- Le pidió Beruche tras abrazarse a ella también.- ¿Cómo has podido venir? No te esperábamos…  
-Mi doctora favorita. – La saludó Roy con otro abrazo.- ¿Qué tal estás?  
-Estupendamente.- Afirmó la muchacha que les contó, una vez la hicieron pasar y colgaron su abrigo de gruesa lana blanca en el perchero del recibidor.- En un par de días vuelo a Japón para ver a mis padres. ¡Estas fiestas las van a pasar juntos! Es todo un acontecimiento y no puedo faltar. Pero antes me dije que sería estupendo poder veros.  
-Sin embargo tendrás tiempo de cenar con nosotros por lo menos hoy y pasar el día de mañana aquí.- Le ofreció Bertie.-  
-De eso no tengas ninguna duda.- Asintió la interpelada.- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba.- Sonrió reparando en esas bolsas que había traído.- Para vosotros. Feliz Navidad.

 

Ami sacó de las mismas unos paquetes envueltos y rematados en lazos que fue distribuyendo entre sus amigos. Ellos los observaron con perplejidad.

-No tenías que haberte molestado.- Pudo decir Bertie entre agradecida y apurada.- De haber sabido que vendrías hubiéramos buscando algo para ti…  
-No te preocupes por eso. Y no ha sido ninguna molestia.- Afirmó la aludida.-  
-Eso se arregla rápido.- Afirmó Roy.- Algo habrá que podamos regalar a nuestra hada madrina favorita.  
-De verdad. No tenéis que hacerlo.- Sonrió la aludida, remachando.- Me basta con veros tan felices a todos.

 

Por supuesto mientras los adultos mantenían esa conversación los críos estaban deseosos de abrir sus regalos. Leval, algo más formal, pidió permiso a sus padres y estos asintieron sonrientes. El muchacho desenvolvió aquello y sacó una caja de la que extrajo un pequeño telescopio.

-¡Guau! –Exclamó encantado.- Es lo que yo quería…muchas gracias madrina Ami.  
-Espero que puedas ver muchas estrellas con él, cariño…- Sonrió su interlocutora para decirle con tono afectuoso.- A mí siempre me han gustado los astros. Recuerdo un buen amigo y antiguo compañero de instituto con el que fui a la casa de uno de nuestros profesores una vez, a observar un cometa…

 

Por su parte la pequeña Kerria no tardó tampoco en abrir el suyo, aunque rompiendo el papel con celeridad. Encontró un pequeño karaoke…

-¿Qué es esto?- Quiso saber algo desconcertada.-  
-Es un karaoke, cielo. Para cantar.- Sonrió su madre.-  
-¡Qué bien! Así podré cantar las canciones de Minako.- Dijo con patente entusiasmo.-  
-Mi hija es una fan.- Le contó Roy divertido.-  
-Cuando Mina-chan venga por aquí, espero que podáis llevarla a uno de sus conciertos.- Repuso Ami mirando con ternura a su ahijada.- Se alegrará mucho de veros.

 

La cría ya estaba tratando de hacer sonar el micrófono. Aunque fue su padre el que pacientemente le explicó sin reprimir una sonrisa. Realmente su hija era tan impaciente o más que él.

-Tienes que ponerle las pilas primero. O enchufarlo, cariño. Sino no funcionará.  
-Papá, ¡ponlo por favor! - Le pidió llena de expectación.-  
-Creo que viene con alguna canción de Minako grabada.- Le comentó Ami tan divertida como Bertie en tanto observaban a la niña.-  
\- Eso de querer ser cantante es nuevo. Antes querías ser princesa.- Se sonrió la madre de la pequeña.-  
-Eso de ser princesa es para las niñas pequeñas.- Replicó indiferentemente la aludida.-

 

Bertie se rio. ¡Si eso sucedió hacía un año exactamente!...En fin, sus hijos crecían deprisa. Entre tanto Ami le comentó a ella.

-Abre el tuyo.

 

La interpelada no se hizo de rogar. Era un paquete compacto y descubrió un teléfono móvil dentro. Lo miró atónita para decir.

-Este modelo parece muy avanzado.  
-Si. Es lo último en tecnología.- Afirmó su amiga.-  
-Muchas gracias Ami-chan. De veras. Lamento no tener nada para ti.- Repitió Bertie algo envarada.-  
-¡Bromeas! – se rio la doctora mirando a su alrededor.- Fíjate en todo esto.- Le comentó a su atónita amiga.- Es cuanto podría desear…

 

Leval estaba instalando ya el telescopio en una ventana. Kerria y Roy se afanaban en poner a punto el karaoke. Y entonces la invitada manifestó con ternura.

-Tienes una estupenda familia de la que me has dejado formar parte. Ese es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho nunca.

 

Ambas mujeres se dieron un abrazo lleno de afecto y por fin Ami le pidió a Roy que abriera su regalo. El chico no se hizo de rogar. Tenía también mucho interés. Y en verdad que era como su hija de impaciente a la hora de rasgar el papel del paquete lo que le valió la reprimenda de su esposa en medio de las risas de su invitada.

-¡Mira que te he dicho que seas más cuidadoso! - Le amonestó con humor.-  
-Es que tengo ganas de ver lo que es, cubito.- Se excusó él.-

 

Finalmente lo abrió para encontrarse con un aparato algo extraño, Ami enseguida le comentó.

-Sirve para medirte las pulsaciones y tu nivel de fuerza. Está especialmente calibrado para ti. Lo han desarrollado en la Masters Corporation. Te lo envían Zafiro y Diamante. Con saludos de su parte.  
-¡Vaya con esos dos hermanitos! - Se rio el chico llevándose una mano al cogote.- Y yo que siempre les estoy haciendo bromas. Tendré que llamarles para darles las gracias. Y muchas gracias a ti también, Ami.  
-¡No hay de qué! - Se rio a su vez la interpelada.-  
-Y claro está. Enviar felicitaciones a ellos, a Nephrite y a Amanda. Y me gustaría mandarles alguna a Ail, Ann y a su hijo. Desgraciadamente no va a ser posible.- Comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Eso de que estén en otro planeta…. Y por supuesto, no me olvido del paleto de Kansas y señora. ¡Ja, ja! - Rio y con él ambas mujeres.-  
-Anda, déjate de decir bobadas como de costumbre y ayuda a tu hija con ese aparato. Ya me ocuparé yo de mandar un mensaje a mi hermana y a Tom.- Repuso Bertie.-  
-Muy bien cubito. Enseguida lo instalamos….-Aseguró cordialmente él.-

 

Así lo hizo y una vez estuvo listo el karaoke se animaron a cantar algo. Sobre todo con su hija, haciendo que la niña se riera mucho con su padre, cuando éste ponía voz de falsete tratando de imitar al ídolo de la juventud, Minako. Al poco Beruche les llamó a la mesa. Dócilmente ocuparon sus lugares. No tardaron en comer en buena armonía y luego Roy cumplió su palabra. Todos juntos y abrigados salieron al jardín. Los críos comenzaron a amontonar nieve con entusiasmo. Su padre les dirigía ante las risas de Ami y Bertie.

-¡Vamos chicos! Hay que poner más nieve. Esto será un gran monumento.  
-¿La aplastamos, papá?- Quiso saber Leval, añadiendo tan técnicamente como si de un ingeniero se tratase. - Tiene que tomar solidez…o el muñeco se desmoronará.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Ami que alabó al niño.- Bien pensado.  
-¡Así lo podremos hacer muy grande! - Afirmó una encantada Kerria.-

 

La niña recogía puñados de nieve con sus manitas para depositarlos en esa gran masa que estaban formando.

-Muy bien. ¡Os está quedando genial! - Sonreía Roy viendo el trabajo llevado a cabo por sus hijos.- Bueno chicas, no os quedéis mirando así…-Añadió jocosamente en tanto se levantaba e imitaba las poses de uno de los ataques de la Guerrera Mercurio y luego otro de la Dama del Hielo en tanto exclamaba.- ¡Nos vendría bien una ayudita!

 

Bertie y Ami no pudieron evitar reírse y mover la cabeza. ¡Ese hombre nunca cambiaría! Siempre amigo de las chanzas y los guiños de complicidad. Finalmente completaron un muñeco de dos metros de alto con bufanda y por supuesto, zanahoria por nariz, que la visiblemente feliz Kerria tuvo el honor de colocar. Leval por su parte le puso dos piedras negras por ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de aquel enorme bloque nevado.

-Hay que sacar fotos de inmediato. Lo podríamos presentar al concurso de muñecos del barrio.- Afirmó Roy.-  
-¿Hay un concurso de muñecos?- Quiso saber la atónita y esperanzada Kerria.-  
-Bueno, lo acabo de convocar.- Rio su padre que afirmó divertido.- Y somos los participantes primeros y únicos. ¡Ganaremos seguro!  
-Papá. Eso no tiene mérito.- Rebatió Leval.-  
-Bueno hijo. No se puede tener todo.- Bromeó nuevamente el interpelado.-

 

Su esposa y su amiga Ami se troncharon de risa al oír aquello. Y Bertie estrenó su nuevo móvil que hacía unas fotos realmente buenas. Tras retratar al muñeco y a la familia la muchacha comentó encantada.

-Se ha quedado una tarde muy buena pero enseguida anochecerá. Será mejor que entremos.

 

Convinieron en ello y tras cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el frío, cenaron todos juntos….

-¡Me alegro mucho por Ami-chan! - Se dijo la reina en tanto terminaba de leer eso. De hecho no sucedía nada especial. Su amiga la princesa de Mercurio compartió una entrañable velada con sus queridos amigos y sus ahijados. Y después las dos amigas disputaron su tradicional partida de ajedrez en tanto Roy y los críos jugaban por ahí. Por una vez nada de monstruos, batallas, problemas o retos que vencer.

-De vez en cuando nos merecemos pasar unos días tranquilos. A ver qué hizo Rei…- Pensaba en tanto volvía la página.- 

 

Aquí leyó que, al menos en lo meteorológico, las cosas eran iguales. Nevaba bastante en Kansas. El exterior de la casa de los Rodney estaba cubierto de un manto blanco y consistente. La nieva crujía bajo las pisadas. Un coche llegaba haciéndose escuchar desde la lejanía. El ruido de su motor iba acercándose. Entonces se detuvo. Un monovolumen rojo estacionó cerca de la casa. Las puertas se abrieron. Dos figuras de personas adultas emergieron.

-Vamos niños, tenemos que sacar las maletas.- Indicó una voz femenina.-

 

Tres críos, dos chicos y una niña algo más pequeña, bajaron raudos. Tras abrir el maletero ayudaron a un hombre a sacar el equipaje y después cada uno llevó su pequeña maleta con ruedas hacia la casa. La puerta de ésta se abrió y una mujer ya entrada en años y de pelo cano salió para exclamar.

-¡Niños! ¡Alan, Lance, Idina!  
-¡Abuela! – Exclamó la pequeña corriendo con su maleta hasta llegar al lado de la anciana.- Hola…

 

La mujer abrazó muy cariñosamente a la cría y después al resto de sus nietos. Los dos adultos llevaban también sendas maletas, se miraron y sonrieron. Fue el chico quien saludó con afecto.

-Hola mamá, ¡feliz Navidad!  
-¿Qué tal estáis, Sarah?- Saludó la chica a su vez.-  
-¡Constance!, ¡Tommy, hijo! - Replicó la mujer con evidente alegría.- Anda pasad, que fuera hace frío.-Les ofreció solícita.-

 

La muchacha sonrió. Su suegra siempre la llamaba así. Tal y como Sarah decía, haciéndola siempre sonreír, el nombre de Cooan era demasiado raro para que pudiera pronunciarlo bien un cristiano. Aunque ahora era cuestión de centrarse y hacer caso de aquella sugerencia. No se hicieron mucho de rogar, en efecto, la nevada había cesado y un gélido viento había comenzado a levantarse. Tras entrar otras caras familiares les saludaron. El padre del recién llegado, William, un hombre recio de bigote y pelo cano, estrechó entre sus brazos a su hijo, saludó también efusivamente a su nuera y por supuesto abrazó tiernamente a sus nietos.

-¿Tuvisteis buen viaje, Tom?- Quiso saber con afabilidad.-  
-El vuelo hasta aquí no estuvo mal. Aunque no pudimos traer el coche.- Replicó el interpelado.-  
-Pues no lo hemos notado. Alquilamos uno que es igual que el nuestro.- Añadió Cooan.-  
-Ya me parecía a mí que ese coche me era muy conocido.- Declaró otra voz de hombre que surgió junto a su dueño, de una habitación contigua.- ¿Qué tal todo?  
-¡Dany!- Sonrió Tom abrazando enseguida a su hermano.- 

 

El aludido sonrió a su vez, en tanto una mujer de cabello color oro viejo, casi tirando a anaranjado y media melena algo rizada hasta la base del cuello, salía. Llevaba unas gafas redondas y tomaba de la mano a una chiquilla de media melenita morena de ojos azules.

-Hola tíos, hola primos.- Dijo esa cría muy contenta.-  
-Hola Mimí.- La saludó afectuosamente Cooan.- ¡Qué grande estás!

 

La cría que tendría unos ocho años más o menos se ruborizó. Enseguida corrió a saludar a su primita. 

-¡Idina! 

 

Las dos niñas se dieron un cariñoso abrazo ante las sonrisas de sus padres y abuelos. Pasaron unos minutos de conversaciones y saludos entre todos hasta que los recién llegados dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones.

-Por suerte la casa de mis padres siempre fue muy grande. Y cuando hicieron la reforma hace unos años incluso la ampliaron.- Le comentaba Tom a su esposa en tanto sacaban la ropa de las maletas en su habitación.- Ahora cabemos todos muy bien.  
-Si.- Asintió Cooan, recordando.- Una habitación para tus padres, otra para nosotros, la que ocupan Daniel y Mimet, la de Alan y Lance y la que comparten Idina y Mimí.  
-¡Y todavía queda otra además del salón y cocina!- Afirmó su marido.-

 

Bueno, en realidad, era una cocina típicamente americana, que formaba un todo con el salón. Allí harían vida en común. Ahora tocaba reunirse en familia para la cena. Aunque antes los críos por su parte ya estaban jugando divertidos. Los hermanos Alan y Lance salieron según ellos a explorar. Su madre insistió que solo podría hacerlo si iban bien abrigados. Al poco el abuelo Will fue con los chiquillos para cerciorarse de que no se metieran en problemas. Las niñas entre tanto jugaban juntas con la muñeca de Idina (del mismo nombre que su primita) y algunas cosas que Mimí había traído. Junto a ellas estaban la abuela Sarah y sus madres. Las adultas hablaban de sus cosas cuando una de las niñas llegó con una pregunta algo inquietante. Era Mimí que pareció haberlo estado hablando con Idina.

-Mami.- Le preguntó a Mimet.- ¿Por qué hay gente mala?  
-¿Que por qué?.. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, cielo?- Se sorprendió la mujer.-  
-Idina me ha contado que el año pasado ella y su prima Kerria jugaron con una niña muy simpática. Pero que vivía en un reino de la Luna. La vieron a través de un espejo que solo permitía a la gente buena hablar con ella. Y como yo no la he visto...- musitó entre preocupada y entristecida.- ¿No seré mala, verdad?  
-No, cariño. Tú eres una niña muy buena.- Se apresuró a decir amorosamente su madre en tanto la acariciaba ambas mejillas.-  
-¡Qué cosas tiene estas niñas! – se sonrió Sarah.- Menuda imaginación. Serán esas cosas que ven por la televisión.  
-No pasa nada Mimí.- Añadió solidariamente la pequeña Idina.- Mi mamá no la vio por el espejo, y ella es buena, como la tía Bertie y tu mamá, la tía Mimet.  
-Claro, nosotras somos muy buenas. ¿A que si?- Sonrió la cría, mirando a su madre esperanzada.- Por eso Santa Klaus nos va a traer muchas cosas. Soy buena como mi mamá.

 

Mimet trató de sonreír, aunque sus labios temblaban. Al instante se levantó de la silla que ocupaba tratando de sonar jovial.

-Creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo, voy a lavarme….

 

Se alejó caminando deprisa, las crías no le dieron mayor importancia, Cooan le pidió a su suegra que las vigilase un momento y fue tras su cuñada.

-Mimet!- Tocó a la puerta, para insistir.- Soy yo, Cooan…

 

La puerta no estaba cerrada, la mujer entreabrió descubriendo a la joven. Mimet estaba llorando apoyada en la pila del lavabo.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-La preguntó sorprendida y algo alarmada. -¿Te encuentras mal?

 

Su interlocutora sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas y moviendo la cabeza para responder con voz queda.

-Mi hija es tan dulce y maravillosa. Es inocente… si algún día llegara a descubrir quién era yo… ¡y las cosas que hice!… ¿Qué podría pensar de su madre?

 

Cooan la abrazó enseguida, en tanto su amiga y pariente se deshacía en llanto una vez más en tanto gemía.

-¿Cómo podría explicarle?... ¿Cómo le diría que yo sí que era mala? ¿Cómo se lo dirías tú a tus hijos, Cooan?...  
-Espero no tener que hacerlo nunca.- La animó la interpelada separándose de ella para añadir.- Ni tú tampoco. Vamos, es Navidad y toda la familia está aquí, unida. Lo que hiciste, hace mucho tiempo ya que está pasado, olvidado y perdonado, Mimet. No te atormentes por ello ahora.  
-Todavía pienso en mi hermana Eudial y en sus deseos de venganza. Estaba en su derecho.- Sollozó la joven.- ¡Pero mi niña se vio involucrada en medio! Por mi culpa.  
-Escúchame.- Le pidió afectuosamente Cooan posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su interlocutora.- Todos tenemos un pasado del que arrepentirnos. Lo hemos hecho y pasamos página. Ahora eres una buena persona y una madre estupenda. Dany te quiere muchísimo y nuestros suegros te adoran. Y por si fuera poco trabajas en la Masters Corporation con el doctor Tomoe y su mujer Kaori. ¡Hacéis cosas buenas todos los días! Tratando de mejorar la vida para la gente con vuestras investigaciones. Y está esa idea de las Hadas Cinco que me contaste.  
-Tienes razón.- Musitó su contertulia dejando de llorar al fin y secándose las lágrimas.- Pero a veces me vienen algunos recuerdos. Y cuando mi hija me preguntó eso, pensé de pronto en Eudial, y en lo que hice entonces. ¡Y me vi incapaz de mirar a Mimí a los ojos…por lo que pasó con mi hermana!  
-Tuviste la ocasión de arreglar eso con ella.- La animó Cooan.- Tú misma me lo contaste.  
-Me gustaría volver a verla, que formase parte de mi vida y de la de Mimí. Mi hija llegó a tomarla cariño. Ya sabes, cuando era…  
-Si. Y seguro que, algún día, ella volverá. Y seréis una familia.- Sentenció Cooan que más jovialmente le dijo a su cuñada.- Anda, lávate la cara y vamos con las niñas.

 

La muchacha sonrió agradecida y así lo hizo. Retornaron a tiempo para escuchar a su suegra hablar con las crías. Idina y Mimí estaban sentadas en el suelo, sobre sendos cojines en la alfombra. Y Sarah, en su mecedora, les contaba.

-Niñas…las personas no son totalmente malas o buenas. Siempre hay de todo. Todos tenemos virtudes y defectos.  
-¿Y cómo sabemos si somos más buenas que malas?- Inquirió Idina con visible curiosidad.-  
-El secreto es el amor.- La sonrió su abuela.- Depende de lo mucho que quieras a los demás. O te quieras únicamente a ti misma.  
-Entonces las personas malas se quieren solamente a ellas mismas.- Comentó Mimí con tono de deducción.-

 

Ambas mujeres se miraron, no tuvieron que decir nada. Enseguida se aproximaron a sus hijas. Fue Cooan la que terció afirmando no sin un tinte de pesar.

-Puede que muchas personas se sientan abandonadas, sin nadie a quien amar.   
-O que crean que nadie las quiere.- Añadió Mimet del mismo modo entre pesaroso e introspectivo.- Se pueden hacer muchas cosas malas cuando crees que nadie se preocupa por ti.  
-¡Claro, que se sientan solas, como me decía Nehie! – Repuso Idina.- Ella quería tener muchos amigos.

 

Cooan miró significativamente a su cuñada. Ésta asintió con una sonrisa y declaró.

-Por eso niñas, los Rodney tenemos que querernos mucho y estar unidos. Somos una familia.  
-Bueno. Pues ahora los Rodney, o al menos parte de ellos, tenemos que ir a hacer la cena.- Afirmó con más desenfado su abuela rompiendo aquella atmósfera que parecía algo densa dirigiéndose a sus nietas.- ¿Me ayudáis?  
-¡Sii! - Corearon las entusiasmadas chiquillas.-

 

Las madres de ambas se rieron sin poderlo evitar. Allí estaban esas dos pequeñas, inocentes y con toda la vida por vivir. Versiones mejoradas de ellas mismas. Sin esos lastres que ambas tuvieron que llevar. Así pues, dejaron aquel tema a un lado y junto con su suegra y sus hijas se fueron a la cocina para ir preparando la cena. De hecho, Tom y Daniel estaban ya en ello. Desde críos su madre les enseñó que debían colaborar. También otra persona recién llegada se había unido a ellos mientras las dos mujeres charlaban en el baño. Entre tanto Lance y Alan paseaban con su abuelo por esas extensas tierras de cultivo cercanas a la casa. El aire arreciaba y los críos comenzaban a tener frío. Su abuelo, dándose cuenta de eso, les indicó.

-Es hora de regresar, chicos. Seguro que la cena estará lista. Y no se debe llegar tarde. Menos aún en estas fechas.  
-Oye abuelo.- Quiso saber Alan.- ¿Es muy grande tu parcela?  
-¡Parcela!- se rio Will, corrigiendo.- Se dice propiedad. Una parcela suena a un pedazo de jardín en la ciudad, hijo. Sí, tengo miles de acres.- Sentenció con satisfacción.-  
-Pero ahora es invierno y hace mucho frio. Las cosechas se morirán.- Objetó Lance.-  
-Hace mucho que recogimos la cosecha. Ahora tocará periodo de siembra.- Le respondió su abuelo.- Es el semillado. No te inquietes por eso. Ahora la tierra descansa.

 

El aire aullaba ahora y se levantaban ráfagas más fuertes, súbitamente algo se movió. Alan se echó hacia atrás. Alarmado.

-¡Algo se ha movido ahí! – Señaló tras tropezar y caer al suelo.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber su abuelo.-

 

El niño asintió. Su hermano le ayudó a levantarse en tanto Will daba una ojeada. En efecto, una figura parecía agitarse entre la oscuridad. Los niños miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados incluso. Aunque la risa de su abuelo les sacó de ese clima de temor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese es Trevor, el espantapájaros.- Les dijo William.- Vuestro tío Daniel le bautizó con ese nombre. Y digo literalmente que le bautizó. Tendría más o menos vuestra edad cuando lo construí. No se le ocurrió mejor cosa que echarle un poco de agua por encima y bautizarle. ¡Ja, ja!...

 

Los críos se rieron con él. Ahora Serenity hizo lo propio, cerrando por unos momentos el libro. 

-Si esto fuera una historia de las chicas y mía apostaría cualquier cosa a que ese espantapájaros cobraría vida y les atacaría. Por suerte no lo es. – Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y se dijo.- Por cierto. ¿Dónde estaba Rei? Todavía no he leído nada acerca de ella. En cualquier caso esto está interesante. Ni me acordaba de haberlo escrito.

 

Prosiguió leyendo un poco más. Después del incidente del espantapájaros los niños y su abuelo volvieron a casa sin contratiempos. Tras entrar y quitarse los abrigos William les indicó.

-Vamos al sótano a traer leña para encender la chimenea, ya ha caído el sol y hace frío. Dentro de poco lo sentiremos en la casa. Necesito dos chicos fuertes que me ayuden.

-¡Si abuelo! - Exclamaron los dos entusiasmados por semejante cometido.-

 

Y es que eso de que les solicitaran ayuda para un trabajo de hombres era guay. Significaba que ya eran mayores, pensaban encantados. Will sonrió con nostalgia y orgullo en su mirada. Esos dos le recordaban muchísimo a sus propios hijos a esa edad. Parecía que fue ayer cuando hacía lo mismo con ellos. Entre tanto, los demás estaban trabajando en la cena. Tom y Daniel con buena maña, se ocupaban de trinchar carne y de poner los fuegos. Mimet y Cooan, bajo la experta dirección de su suegra, preparaban salsas y guarnición. Las niñas fueron encargadas de ir poniendo la mesa.

-Necesito más patatas.- Comentó Cooan.-  
-Allí, en la despensa.- Le indicó Sarah.-

La joven entró, era un cuarto grande. Comenzó a buscar en tanto se decía.

-¿Dónde estarán las patatas?....

Como réplica a su reflexión alguien le alargó una bolsa que contenía unas cuantas. Cooan, tomando a su improvisada ayudante por Mimet, sonrió…

-Gracias cuñada…- Dijo de modo jovial.-  
-No hay de qué.- Replicó una divertida voz femenina que no era la de la susodicha, aunque desde luego enseguida supo reconocerla.-  
-¡Rei! – Exclamó asombrada en tanto se giraba y la veía.-

 

Su amiga estaba ahí, de pie a la entrada del cuarto, sonriente con su larga melena morena recogida con un lazo rojo. Llevaba un jersey de lana azul oscuro y unos pantalones de pana blancos. No decía ni palabra mientras Cooan solo podía disparar atropelladas preguntas.

-¡Pero! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué?...

 

La interpelada la abrazó por toda réplica, ambas se estrecharon durante unos segundos en aquel abrazo. Al separarse la joven esposa de Tom tenía los ojos haciéndola aguas. Rei sonrió nuevamente y dijo con gran cariño.

-Feliz Navidad, Cooan.  
-¿Cómo es posible que hayas venido?- Pudo preguntar al fin.-  
-Digamos que tu cuñada tuvo algo que ver.- Le respondió su amiga en tanto las dos salían con la bolsa de patatas de la despensa.-  
-¡Al fin, Rei!- Terció una divertida Mimet.- Creía que Connie no iba a encontrarte nunca.

 

Y en tanto terminaban de hacer la cena, la sacerdotisa les contó que Daniel y la esposa de éste la habían ido a ver al santuario hacía unos días, tras comer con Hotaru -san y con Petz y Zafiro. 

-La ofrecimos pasar la Nochebuena aquí, con nosotros.- Comentó el marido de Mimet.- Se lo dije a mis padres y a Tommy. Enseguida estuvieron de acuerdo.  
-Un momento Tom. ¿Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?- Se asombró la muchacha.-  
-Era una sorpresa, cariño. Sabía que te iba a hacer mucha ilusión.- Contestó él con tono divertido.-   
-Tu amiga es una chica muy agradable, Constance.- Intervino Sarah.- Y tus hijos la adoran.  
-¿Acaso ellos lo sabían también?- Exclamó la atónita joven.-   
-No, ellos la vieron al poco de que tú y Mimet fuerais al baño. –Le explicó Sarah.- Les pedí a las niñas que no te dijeran nada, que era una sorpresa.  
-¡Justo acababa de llegar y aproveché para entrar y esconderme!- Se rio Rei.-

 

Al fin todos se sentaron a cenar. Lance y Alan saludaron muy contentos a su madrina. La invitada de honor se sentó a la derecha del patriarca. Will fue el encargado de bendecir la mesa. Tradición típica de los Rodney. Enseguida dedicó su atención a la recién llegada para comentarla con afabilidad.

-Quizás nuestra costumbre le parezca a usted extraña.  
-En absoluto - sonrió Rei, declarando.- Estudié en un colegio católico.  
-Nosotros somos protestantes evangélicos.- Le dijo su anfitrión.-  
-Bueno, pero los ritos cristianos son muy similares.- Repuso ella.- Por ejemplo la celebración de la Natividad del Señor. En mi escuela había vacaciones de Navidad. Y decorábamos el árbol.  
-Hablando de eso.- Intervino Sarah.- Niños, luego espero que os ocuparéis de ese asunto.  
-Claro que si abuela.- Afirmó Lance.-  
-¡Qué bien, pondremos muchos adornos! – Añadió una entusiasmada Idina.-  
-Y no discutáis sobre quién pone qué.- Les advirtió Cooan que se sabía aquello por pasadas Navidades.-  
-Lo intentaremos.- Repuso Alan, sin parecer demasiado convencido.-  
-¿Podemos poner luces?- Inquirió tímidamente Mimí.-  
-¡Pues claro! - Le sonrió su abuelo añadiendo jovial.- ¡Y que sean de las más brillantes! 

 

Eso alegró mucho a los niños. Entonces los adultos prosiguieron con sus temas. Fue Sarah la que interpeló de nuevo a su invitada.

-¿Y de qué conociste a Constance?...

La sacerdotisa se quedó algo sorprendida al escuchar como llamaban a su amiga por ese nombre. Aunque enseguida lo obvió pasando a contestar con cautela.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Podríamos resumirla en que nos conocimos cuando ella visitó mi santuario vendiendo cosméticos y que nos hicimos muy amigas.  
-Rei me ayudó mucho cuando perdí a mi familia.- Añadió Cooan con patente reconocimiento.-  
-¿Y qué religión es la que profesa usted?- Se interesó Will.-  
-Soy sintoísta. –Repuso la joven.-   
-¿Y en qué consiste esa religión? - Quiso saber Sarah.-  
\- Verán. Es el nombre de una religión nativa en Japón. Incluye la adoración de los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos kami son locales y son conocidos como espíritus o genios de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos, por ejemplo, Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol. (Wikipedia)  
-Vaya, eso para nosotros es algo muy extraño.- Declaró William.-  
-Como sabes. Tenemos la creencia en un único Dios y en su hijo, Jesús. Del que estamos celebrando su nacimiento esta noche.- Añadió Daniel.- Por eso a mis padres les parece tan raro.  
-En nuestro caso el sintoísmo no posee una deidad única ni predominante, ni reglas establecidas para la oración.- Les comentó Rei, agregando.- Aunque sí existen narraciones míticas que explican el origen del mundo y de la humanidad, templos y festivales religiosos a los que acuden millares de personas en fechas señaladas.   
-Es muy divertido. Puedes tocar una especie de cencerros tirando de unas cuerdas y luego rezar dando palmas.- Intervino la entusiasmada Idina.- La madrina Rei me dijo que podía rezarle al niño Jesús sin problemas. Seguro que me oiría con ese ruido.

 

Eso hizo sonreír a los adultos. Desde luego los críos eran únicos a la hora de dar carta de normalidad a las cosas.

-Nosotros no entramos en conflicto con ninguna religión. Respetamos a todas.- Añadió la sacerdotisa.- Por ello estudie en un colegio católico, como les dije antes. Y debo decir que siento especial predilección por María en su papel de madre de Jesús.  
-No deja de ser muy curioso.- Comentó reflexivamente Will.- Una religión que no dice que es la verdadera.   
-La verdad está en la armonía de las cosas.- Repuso Rei.- Toda religión que profese el amor por los demás y abogue por la bondad y el respeto entre todas las criaturas y la unión con el universo tiene esa verdad.

 

Todos la escuchaban con suma atención. Hasta William quedó gratamente impresionado. Esa mujer era realmente sabia pese a su juventud. Ya había oído hablar a su nuera y a Tom de ella en alguna ocasión. Era una gran amiga de ambos. Ahora entendía por qué la tenían en tan alta estima. Sarah entonces se levantó y trajo un típico pastel de carne. Su hijo mayor enseguida comentó divertido.

-La clásica “American pie” de los Rodney.  
-Sí, eso me recuerda aquella estupenda canción.- Terció su padre, añadiendo con nostalgia.- Esos sí que eran músicos.  
-Papá, esa nos la sabemos desde pequeños, os encantaba tocarla y cantarla.- Afirmó Daniel.-  
-Espero que no se os habrá olvidado.- Comentó Will.-   
-Pues claro que no. Y si os animáis luego hacemos una interpretación, versión familiar.- Les propuso desenfadadamente Tom.- Con mamá al piano.

 

Todos convinieron en eso con entusiasmo, la señora Rodney era una gran pianista, fue incluso profesora de música. Sus hijos heredaron gran parte de su afición de ella. La propia Idina era muy feliz aprendiendo a tocar con su abuela, tanto que incluso ya daba clases de piano. Combinando esto con su afición a la danza, que le venía de su madre y a las artes marciales, de su padre. Poco tardaron, con todos expectantes a su alrededor, en interpretar aquella canción. Con la madre de los chicos al piano y ellos con sendas guitarras. Ambos cantaban al alimón esa tonada que empezaba lenta pero subía el ritmo de manera trepidante en tanto avanzaba. 

 

Hace un largo, largo tiempo   
Aún puedo recordar   
Cómo esa música me hacía sonreír 

Y sabía que si tuviera mi oportunidad   
Podría hacer bailar a esa gente   
Y tal vez, ellos serían felices por un momento 

Pero Febrero me hizo estremecer   
Con cada diario que entregaría   
Malas noticias en la puerta   
No pude dar un paso más 

No puedo recordar si lloré   
Cuando leí acerca de su novia que dejaba viuda   
Pero algo me tocó muy profundamente   
El día que la música murió 

Así que adiós, Señorita American Pie   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco   
Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

¿Escribiste el libro de amor   
Y tienes fe en Dios   
Si la Biblia te lo cuenta?   
¿Crees en el Rock and Roll   
Que la música puede salvar tu alma mortal   
Y puedes enseñarme como bailar realmente despacio? 

Bien, yo sé que tú estás enamorada de él   
Porque te vi bailando en el gimnasio   
Os quitasteis los zapatos   
Hombre, yo excavo esos ritmos y blues 

Yo era un adolescente solitario resistiendo   
Con un clavel rosado y una camioneta pick up   
Pero yo sabía que no tenía suerte   
El día que la música murió 

Yo comencé a cantar   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique 

Pero el dique estaba seco   
Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

Ahora por los diez años   
que hemos sido por nosotros mismos   
Y el musgo crece grueso sobre un Rollin' Stone   
Pero no es así como yo solía estar   
Cuando el bromista cantó para el Rey y la Reina   
Con una chaqueta que él le pidió prestada a James Dean   
Y una voz que vino de ti y de mi 

Oh, y mientras el Rey miraba hacia abajo   
El bromista robó su corona espinosa   
La sala del tribunal fue aplazada   
No hubo ningún veredicto 

Y cuando Lennon leyó un libro de Marx   
El cuarteto practicó en el parque   
Y nosotros cantamos endechas en la oscuridad   
El día que la música murió 

Nosotros cantábamos   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco 

Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

Helter Skelter en un calor sofocante de verano   
Las aves volaron con un resguardo de la radioactividad   
Se elevaron ocho millas y cayeron rápido 

Aterrizaron en el césped   
Los jugadores intentaron un paso delantero   
Con el bromista en un lanzamiento lateral 

Ahora el aire de medio tiempo era un dulce perfume   
Mientras los sargentos tocaban una marcha   
Todos nosotros nos levantamos a bailar 

Oh, pero nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad   
Porque los jugadores intentaron tomar el campo   
Los de la banda se negaron a continuar   
¿Tu recuerdas lo que se reveló   
El día que la música murió? 

Nosotros comenzamos a cantar   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco 

Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

Oh, y allí estábamos todos en un lugar   
Una generación perdida en el espacio   
Sin tiempo para comenzar nuevamente 

Pues vamos: ¡Jack sé ágil, Jack sé rápido!   
Jack se sentó rápido sobre un candelero   
Porque el fuego es el único amigo del diablo 

Oh, y mientras lo miraba sobre el escenario   
Mis manos apretaban los puños de rabia   
Ningún ángel nacido en el infierno   
Pudo romper aquel hechizo satánico 

Y mientras las llamas subían alto en la noche   
Para alumbrar el rito del sacrificio   
Yo lo vi a Satanás riendo con deleite   
El día que la música murió 

Él estaba cantando   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco 

Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

Yo conocí una chica que cantaba blues   
Y le pregunté por alguna noticia feliz   
Pero ella sólo sonrió y se fue 

Yo vine a la tienda sagrada   
Donde yo escuchaba la música años antes   
Pero el hombre allí dijo que la música no tocaría más 

Y en las calles los niños gritaban   
Los amantes lloraban y los poetas soñaban   
Pero no se habló ninguna palabra 

Las campanas de la iglesia estaban rotas   
Y los tres hombres que yo más admiro:   
El Padre, El Hijo y El Espíritu Santo   
Tomaron el último tren hacia la costa   
El día que la música murió 

Y ellos estaban cantando   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco 

Y ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera   
Este será el último día que yo muera" 

Ellos estaban cantando   
"Adiós Señorita American Pie"   
Conduje mi Chevy al dique   
Pero el dique estaba seco 

Ellos, muchachones buenos,   
estaban bebiendo whisky y centeno   
Cantando, "Este el último día que yo muera"

(American Pie Don Mclean crédito al autor)

-No entiendo nada.- Pudo decir Mimí.- Hablan del diablo. – Comentó algo asustada.-  
-No se refieren al diablo de verdad, cielo.- La tranquilizó su madre.-  
-Sí, son cosas que solo entienden los mayores.- Añadió despreocupadamente Alan, que sentenció.- Pero la canción está muy bien.  
-Es verdad. - Comentó Lance llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo para sentenciar.- Creo que debe de significar muchas cosas.  
-Pues es bonita pero rara.- Valoró a su vez Idina.-  
-Es una letra muy larga.- Comentó Cooan todavía impresionada tras aplaudir animadamente junto al resto para preguntar. - ¿El día en que la música murió? ¿Qué significa?  
-Tiene mucho significado.- Le explicó su suegro.- Se refiere a Buddy Holly, que era un cantante muy popular en los cincuenta y murió en un accidente de avión. A mi madre le encantaba.  
-Si, a la mía también.- Convino Sarah.-   
-Es cierto, a veces la abuela Blanche ponía algún disco de esos.- Recordó Daniel.-   
-En esencia trata de la pérdida de la inocencia por parte de la sociedad americana.- Les explicó Tom.- El asesinato de Kennedy, y otras muchas cosas. Hace referencia a los Beatles, a Bob Dylan.  
-¿Quiénes son esos?- Quiso saber Lance.-  
-¡Esos melenudos! - Se rio su abuelo.- Los recuerdo de mi juventud. ¿Verdad Sarah? Tampoco hacían mala música, no…

 

Su mujer asintió sonriente en tanto los niños escuchaban entre atónitos y entretenidos. Tal y como le pasaba a Lance, tampoco el resto sabían quiénes serían todos esos pero debieron ser muy buenos cantantes. Aunque enseguida se ocuparon de seguir decorando el árbol. Sin embargo las luces no se encendían, fue Mimí la que avisó.

-Mami, las luces no funcionan.  
-Déjame ver a mí.- Repuso la interpelada que dándose prisa se fue hacia el árbol.- Veamos…

 

Y tras examinar las conexiones y el enchufe hizo un rápido arreglo. Para alegría de los críos y del resto, las lucecitas no tardaron en encenderse, parpadeando de modo incesante y cadencioso.

-¡Ya está! – Sonrió la muchacha, exclamando con los brazos arriba.- ¡Mimet lo ha conseguido!  
-¡Qué lista eres tía!- Sonrió Idina.-  
-Sí, ¡qué bien lo has arreglado! - Afirmó también Alan.-

 

Por su parte, los demás adultos siguieron a los suyo, con sus conversaciones musicales. Por su parte Tom añadió entre risas.

-Y luego está el lado oscuro de mi padre. Fiel fan de Meat Loaf…  
-Me vas a comparar a Meat Loaf con algunos de los enclenques de ahora.- Se rio Will.-

 

Su hijo negó sonriente. ¡No se le ocurriría hacer tal cosa! Y prosiguieron charlando sobre ese y otros temas. La soberana cambió entonces de página y tras leer como los críos decoraron el árbol, con efectivamente alguna discusión sobre si las bolas o las cintas debían de ser de este u otro color, pasó a la siguiente de sus amigas.

-A ver cómo le fue a Mako-chan…

 

Aunque curiosamente las anotaciones comenzaban en París. Por lo que leía era Diamante quién caminaba por la calle con un elegante traje oscuro y un costoso abrigo blanco. Bien a la moda. Siendo el marido de una de las modelos más famosas del mundo era de esperar. Aunque iba relajado, llegó ante un banco próximo a un Liceo. Se sentó. Había nieve en la calle. Parecía estar aguardando. Al poco un griterío de niños inundó el ambiente. Los alumnos salían a la carrera tras ser libres al fin. ¡Habían comenzado las vacaciones! Una pequeña de pelo rubio tirando a dorado y grandes ojos violetas corrió hacia él, llevando su mochilita a la espalda.

-¡Papaíto!- Gritaba llena de alegría.-  
-¡Amatista cariño! - Sonrió él levantándose para abrazarla y elevarla en el aire.-  
-¿Y mami?- Quiso saber la pequeña.-  
-Trabajando, cielo. Pero aquí estoy yo. Ahora iremos a casa y la esperaremos mientras ponemos los adornos de Navidad.- Le propuso animadamente él.-

 

La cría asintió entusiasmada. Con sus nueve años era vivaracha y cariñosa. Adoraba a su padre. Y por supuesto que eso era recíproco. Diamante veía a su hija y sentía que en ella se unía lo mejor de Esmeralda y de él. Todas sus esperanzas en su nueva vida y el deseo de compensar al mundo. Así que, tras bajarla con cuidado al suelo, le dio la mano y la llevó caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa rumbo a casa. Al llegar la niña se cambió poniéndose su pijama y su padre entre tanto sacó los adornos y colocó un gran árbol en el salón.

-Bueno, vamos allá.- La animó Diamante que ya había puesto por su parte el entramado de lucecitas de colores. - A ver si cuando vuelva tu madre nos da su visto bueno.

 

La cría no se lo hizo repetir. Enseguida se puso manos a la obra. Colocando cintas, bastoncitos de caramelo colgados y siendo aupada por su padre para rematar el árbol con una gran estrella de color amarillo. Luego agregó unas cuantas bolas de varios colores.

-Está muy bien. C´est magnifique.- Declaró la entusiasmada pequeña.- ¡Le plus bel arbre dans le monde!

 

Serenity se sonrió. Eso estaba en francés. Menos mal que con esos años y la sabiduría recibida de su madre lo comprendía sin problemas. Si hubiese tenido que leer aquello cuando era una estudiante no habría entendido nada. Pasó más páginas que hablaban sobre los adornitos de ese árbol y las cosas que la cría le contó a su padre que había hecho en el colegio hasta la llegada de Esmeralda.

-A ver, a ver…-Se rio la soberana leyendo a continuación.-

 

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y una voz de mujer llamó con tono entre juguetón y expectante.

-Diamante, Amatista… ¿estáis ahí?...

 

La niña corrió enseguida a abrazarse a su madre. La tomó de la cintura apretándose contra ese abrigo de piel sintética que ésta lucía, le era suave y calentito al tacto en su mejilla. Esmeralda sonrió acariciando el pelo de su hija. Cuando la cría se soltó su progenitora la dedicó algunas palabras con un dulce tono.

-Ma chérie. Je suis la…Nous allons faire a bel fête du Noël.

 

La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo. Aunque su madre enseguida cambió al inglés para añadir.

-Pero primero me tendré que cambiar de ropa.

 

Y tras unos minutos retornó con un mucho más cómodo pijama y una bata. Tras preparar la cena se sentaron junto a la niña en el sofá charlando sobre sus planes.

-Pasado mañana nos vamos a Japón. Podrás ver a tus primos Cory y Granate.- Le anunció Diamante a su hija.-  
-Pero antes te tenemos una sorpresa.- Sonrió Esmeralda.-  
-¿Qué sorpresa? - Quiso saber la pequeña.-  
-No te lo puedo decir,- Repuso su madre.-  
-¡Jo! - Protestó la pequeña.- Quiero saberlo.  
-Debes tener paciencia, Amatista.- Le pidió su padre con tono conciliador.-   
-¡Siempre es igual!- Protestó la niña.- Cuando mamá no viene a verme dice la misma cosa.

 

Esmeralda suspiró, aquella puya no la había sentado nada bien, pero su hija llevaba razón. Y sobre todo, no era cuestión de estropear la velada en esas fiestas. Trató de sonar afectuosa y tras acariciar el pelo de la chiquilla afirmó.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, y ya verás que bien lo pasaremos, ma chérie. Confía en papá y en mí. Mañana te vas a llevar una bonita sorpresa.

 

Al parecer, animada por esa promesa, la niña se apaciguó. Aunque sus padres se miraron algo apenados. Por fortuna no sucedió nada más que enturbiara esa noche. La cría se fue a dormir y el matrimonio se quedó a solas en el salón.

-A veces tengo la impresión de irla perdiendo poco a poco.- Comentó Esmeralda con un poso de tristeza en su voz.-  
-Nada de eso. Amatista te adora.- Rebatió su marido.- Lo que pasa es que es muy impaciente. Siempre quiere salirse con la suya.  
-Y cada vez que le digo que no, nunca se le olvida recordarme las pocas veces que nos vemos.- Se lamentó su interlocutora.- Y me hace daño.

 

Diamante le pasó un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros a su mujer y enseguida dijo.

-Razón de más para que disfrutemos estos momentos. Cuando podemos estar juntos. Y además para que demos gracias. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino ella sintiéndose mejor.-   
-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano, a mi cuñada y a mis sobrinos.- Declaró el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-Y yo. Aunque primero deseo ver la cara de nuestra hija cuando descubra la sorpresa que le hemos preparado.- Sonrió Esmeralda ya más animada.-

 

Su marido asintió de igual modo. Tras un rato más se fueron a dormir. Su hija también dormía ya y a la mañana siguiente despertó entreabriendo los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol. Además de oír una suave y algo dubitativa voz de niña que la llamaba.

-Hola Amatista…

 

Al abrir del todo los ojos vio de pie y junto a ella a una niña de unos once o doce años, con gafitas redondas y pelo rubio recogido en una pulcra coletita.

-¡Satory! – Exclamó llena de alegría.-  
-Acabamos de llegar. Mi padre también ha venido.- Sonrió tímidamente esa chiquilla.-

 

Amatista se levantó como un resorte, apartando las sábanas y la manta que la cubrían. Enseguida dijo con animación.

-¡Me visto enseguida!…  
-Te esperaré fuera.- Musitó su interlocutora que salió despacio.-

 

En el salón un hombre de pelo castaño claro y gafas cuadradas charlaba con Esmeralda y Diamante. Les comentaba hasta que su hija apareció.

-Sí, el tema está en curso. Espero que pronto tendremos los permisos para las primeras pruebas orbitales…

 

Al entrar Satory todos guardaron silencio, sin embargo Esmeralda sonrió enseguida y preguntó a la niña.

-Dime cariño, ¿Se levantó ya Amatista?  
-Si madrina.- Replicó la interpelada.-  
-Pues en cuanto se duche y se vista iremos a desayunar fuera.- Le comentó Diamante.-

 

Masters le miró de reojo y le cuchicheó.

-Espera a que llame a mi servicio de escolta. Estaban abajo asegurando la zona.

 

El matrimonio se miró con gesto resignado. Éste Ian tenía una obsesión por la seguridad que rayaba lo enfermizo. Aunque podían comprender que el magnate se había hecho muchos enemigos o que simplemente, dada su enorme fortuna, cualquiera podría querer secuestrar a su unigénita y pedir un cuantioso rescate. Pero sobre todo, nunca fue el mismo tras perder a su esposa en aquel trágico accidente, su hija era lo único que le quedaba. A lo que se aferraba para mantener la ilusión. Y sus amigos lo sabían bien.

-Como quieras.- Concedió Diamante al fin añadiendo con más jovialidad.- Anda Satory, siéntate con nosotros y cuéntanos a tu madrina y a mí que tal te ha ido.  
-Saca unas notas excelentes.- Se ufanó el padre de la chica.- Todos sus preceptores están impresionados.  
-Me gusta estudiar.- Pudo decir la niña con patente timidez. Incluso enrojeciendo sus mejillas.-

 

Serenity sonrió. Esa chica era casi un calco de Ami. Aunque todavía más tímida e insegura. Bueno, ella no conoció a su amiga a esa edad. Eran casi tres años mayores cuando renacieron como guerreras. Pese a todo con el paso de los años Satory se convirtió en una joven más segura de sí y con una carrera muy prometedora al tiempo que vivió bastantes aventuras. Cosa impensable a juzgar por lo que allí aparecía escrito. Por lo que siguió leyendo, las dos niñas disfrutaron de un desayuno con sus padres y fueron de tiendas. El millonario les regaló bastantes cosas, a pesar de que a Esmeralda y a Diamante aquello no les hiciese mucha gracia. No querían malcriar a su hija en ese aspecto. Tampoco les gustó la idea de tener que ir rodeados por multitud de guardias de seguridad que casi tomaban los establecimientos a los que entraban o las calles por las que transitaban. Hasta el propio Diamante, haciendo gala de un sarcasmo posiblemente aprendido de su amigo Nephrite, le comentó a su esposa.

-Creo que hemos pasado a defcom dos.  
-¿Y eso que es?-Le cuchicheó ella.-  
-Pues el estado de alerta bélica en los Estados Unidos previo a la guerra nuclear total.- Se sonrió sardónicamente su marido.- Aunque tengo la impresión de que, de ser así, habría menos guardias armados en las calles.

 

La mujer movió la cabeza con desaprobación. Le apenaba ver a su ahijada vivir de esa forma. La mayor parte del tiempo presa en una jaula de oro, con todas las comodidades pero sin auténticos amigos o familiares, al margen de ellos mismos y Amatista. Con la ocasional visita de su tía, la hermana menor de su difunta madre. De la que el millonario recelaba bastante. No, desde luego no era como lo fue Jenny. Así que Ian trataba de alejarla en lo posible de su hija. La cría se pasaba la vida rodeada por tutores, preceptores e institutrices, cuyos antecedentes personales y profesionales habían sido investigados hasta la saciedad. Además de irlos reemplazando con cierta regularidad para que no se encariñase con ninguno. Por ello le insistió a Ian en que vinieran a visitarles. Lo camufló como una sorpresa para su propia hija. El magnate, que casi nunca la había negado nada, aceptó. Lástima que fuese tan solo por un día, luego él y Satory viajarían a la isla privada que el millonario poseía en medio del océano Pacífico. Esa que Diamante y ella misma conocían tan bien. Pese a todo aquello el día fue muy agradable. Las niñas se despidieron no sin pesar. Pero Ian invitó a la familia Lassart a pasar parte de las vacaciones en su isla. Eso animó a ambas crías. El matrimonio aceptó. Todo fuera por la felicidad de su ahijada y de su hija. Después, al día siguiente, tomaron el avión rumbo a Tokio. Allí, tras casi veinte horas aterrizaron con jet lag incluido. La familia fue recibida por Zafiro, Petz y sus hijos. Tras saludarse se instalaron en un hotel, pese a los ofrecimientos del hermano de Diamante y su esposa de que lo hicieran en su casa. Sin embargo no querían molestar y precisaban dormir para readaptarse. Tuvo que pasar otro día entero para que, ya repuestos, se citaran las dos familias con unos amigos muy queridos.

-De esto me acuerdo yo.- Sonrió Serenity pensando.- Quedamos todos en la cafetería de Mako-chan. Y también estaban Kaori, Souichi, Hotaru y Keiko.

 

En unas cuantas mesas que la propietaria dispuso para la ocasión los miembros de las familias y amigos pudieron saludarse. Amatista enseguida se sentó junto a sus primos.

-¡Cory, Granate! - Les saludó visiblemente contenta.-  
-¡Hola Amatista! - Replicaron casi al unísono.-  
-¿Os ha traído muchas cosas Papá Noel?- Quiso saber la pequeña.-  
-Sí, nos hemos portado muy bien.- Afirmó Coraíon, que tenía su edad, con satisfacción.-  
-Bueno, yo no tanto.- Musitó su hermano, casi un par de años menor.-  
-De modo que aquí estáis.- Les saludó Makoto que venía con una bandeja que contenía unos pasteles y unos zumos para los críos.- Hola.- Añadió reparando en la pequeña.- Tú debes de ser Amatista.  
-Si señora.- Replicó la chiquilla algo cohibida.-

 

La niña no sabía quién podría ser esa mujer, aunque parecía simpática, más cuando agregó.

-Soy amiga de tus papás. ¿Sabes que eres muy guapa?  
-Gracias.- Fue capaz de responder mirando a su interlocutora con curiosidad.-  
-Veo que lo pasáis muy bien los tres.- Declaró Esmeralda uniéndose a la conversación.- Gracias Mako-chan. Desde luego a mi hija le pasa como a mí, las tartas la pierden.

 

Se rio atronando un poco el lugar, aunque enseguida se contuvo. Sus sobrinos estaban atónitos y Amatista algo avergonzada. No entendía por qué su madre se reía tan fuerte. Makoto hizo como si nada y respondió.

-Pareces una niña muy buena y muy lista. Hablas inglés a la perfección.  
-Es que va a un liceo bilingüe. - Afirmó su madre contestando por ella como si no estuviera, hasta que la pidió confirmación.- ¿Verdad tesoro?  
-Si.- Pudo responder de manera tímida la cría algo importunada por aquello.-  
-La prima Amatista es genial.- Afirmó Granate.- Y como nosotros también hablamos inglés un poco nos entendemos.  
-Sí, que lástima que ella no sepa japonés.- Añadió Coraíon.-  
-Es verdad.- Suspiró la tía de ambos chicos.- Bueno, quizás algún día la apuntemos a clases. ¿Sería estupendo, verdad hija?...

 

Ante eso la aludida no respondió. Ya tenía bastantes actividades e iba muy poco a casa. Al menos le gustaban los deportes. Incluso sabía montar en poni y en caballos pequeños. Pero eso de estudiar no la entusiasmaba especialmente. Su madre debía de pensar que era como Satory que se pasaba la vida leyendo y aprendiendo cosas muy raras. En fin…

-¿Os trajeron muchos regalos?- Quiso saber la diseñadora hablando ahora con sus sobrinos.-  
-Más de los que algunos se merecen.- Intervino su cuñada que se aproximó hasta ellos.- Hola Esmeralda.  
-¿Qué tal, cuñada?- Sonrió la aludida quién quiso saber algo extrañada.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

 

Granate enseguida bajó la mirada hacia el plato. Su madre se dirigió a él con un tono acusador y todavía enfadado.

-Que tu sobrino te cuente su última hazaña de hace un par de semanas.  
-¡Vamos Petz, no fue para tanto! – Le defendió Makoto, apurada por el niño.-

 

La cosa fue así. Unos días antes el crío y su hermano mayor vieron en la televisión un reportaje sobre niños pobres y la Navidad. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Granate tuvo una de sus ideas. Estando en la cafetería de su madrina pensó que…

-Podríamos llevar cajas de galletas a esos niños.- Le comentó a su hermano.-  
-No sé. Son de la madrina.- Objetó Coraíon.-  
-Pero Makoina siempre dice que hay que ser buenos y ayudar a los demás.- Expuso su interlocutor.- Sobre todo en Navidad.  
-Sí, eso es verdad…- Convino su hermano quedando pensativo.- Vale.- Afirmó convencido ante tal argumento.-Vamos a buscar cajas.

 

De modo que entre ambos recogieron unos cuantos paquetes de galletas y salieron… Aunque no tenían mucha idea de por dónde encontrar a los niños pobres. No vieron a ninguno en la calle. Así que…tras un buen rato de marcha infructuosa, decidieron regresar. Coraíon dejó las galletas aunque Granate insistió en probar algunas.

-Es para ver si a los niños pobres les gustarían.- Se justificó alegando con bastante coherencia.- Tenemos que probarlas para comprobar que estén buenas. Así el próximo día salimos otra vez y se las damos.

 

Su hermano se encogió de hombros. Aunque eso sonaba convincente, de modo que aceptó también aquel argumento por bueno. Probó el contenido de un paquete y asintió con aprobación. Fue entonces cuando escucharon ruidos, era alguien que venía. Coraíon le pidió a Granate que saliera de allí. Sin embargo el niño estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose las galletas y mirando a ver si llevaban alguna sorpresa dentro del paquete. Al cabo de un momento, escuchó la voz de su Makoina.

-¿Hay alguien?...

 

Makoto se rio ahora, rememorando a su vez…

-Recuerdo aquello, entré en la cafetería y vi salir corriendo a Cory. En cuanto le pregunté qué hacía por allí el pobre me lo contó todo. Moví la cabeza pero no pude evitar reírme.  
-Pues no tiene ninguna gracia. Eso no era vuestro para tomarlo sin permiso. - Apostilló una todavía enfadada Petz haciendo que ambos hermanos mirasen ahora hacia otro lado, avergonzados.- De ti Coraíon me sorprendió, aunque desgraciadamente de ti Granate, no me extrañó nada…  
-Bueno, tampoco fue algo tan terrible.- Insistió Makoto rememorando aun divertida.- Además me lo explicaron todo. ¡Ja, ja!...

 

Cuando la dueña se metió en el almacén encontró algún que otro paquete de galletas abierto. Enseguida descubrió a su ahijado. Granate la miró atónito, con la boca cerrada y las manos a la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Quiso saber ella.-  
-Nafda.- Fue la réplica.-  
-¿Estás comiendo galletas?- Inquirió severamente Makoto brazos en jarras.-

 

El crío negó con la cabeza en tanto masticaba y le caían algunas delatoras migas. Aunque tras tragar al fin pudo responder.

-No, estaba comprobando si están buenas, Makoina. Para dárselas a los niños pobres…

 

Su interlocutora quiso mostrarse seria pero fue incapaz. Sonrió divertida haciéndole salir en tanto le decía.

-¡Anda pillastre!, ya te daré yo a ti niños pobres. Verás cuando tu madre se entere…

 

¡Y vaya si Petz se enteró! Desde luego, y la bronca que les cayó a Coraíon y a Granate fue épica. Menos mal que su madrina intercedió. Al fin y al cabo los críos lo habían hecho con buena intención. Hasta Zafiro trató de apaciguar a su iracunda esposa. Ésta finalmente cedió y levantó el castigo a los niños poco antes de Navidad. También contribuyó la broma que le hizo Makoto al crío. Cuando cierto día, en casa de él, y en presencia de sus padres, ella apareció con un delantal y una bandeja…

-¿Vas a hacer galletas?- Quiso saber el crío con expectación.-  
-Si ya las he hecho.- Replicó su interlocutora haciéndose la sorprendida.- Aquí están.

 

El chaval abrió los ojos como platos, miró hacia la vacía bandeja y afirmó convencido.

-Pues no las veo…  
-¿Cómo qué no?- se sonrió Makoto mirándole divertida para sentenciar con pícaro y travieso tono.- Son las galletas que tú no te comiste el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

 

Cuando vieron la confusión pintada en la cara del niño no pudieron evitar reírse. Incluso Petz, que no perdió ocasión de apostillar.

-¡Pues hala!, que te aprovechen…

 

Ahora recordaban eso, con los intentos del crio por justificarse…

-Era para ver que las galletas no estuvieran saladas. A lo mejor a los niños pobres no les gustaban…  
-Desde luego.- ¡Vaya unas ideas que tienes, Granate! – Sonrió su tía Esmeralda.-

 

Estaban aún riéndose de aquello, al menos la diseñadora y Makoto, cuando otra chica joven, de pelo moreno hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos violetas, apareció. Llevaba de la mano a una pequeña cría pelirroja.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó amablemente esa muchacha.-  
-Hotaru-chan.- Se alegró Makoto al verla.- ¿Te has traído a tu hermanita?  
-Sí, - Respondió la interpelada dirigiéndose con cariño a la niña para animarla.- Di hola, Keiko.  
-Hola...- Susurró temerosamente la cría, que no tendría más de siete años.-  
-¿Te apetece un poco de pastel y un zumito de melocotón?- La ofreció la sonriente dueña de la cafetería.-

 

La pequeña asintió débilmente. Enseguida la hicieron sentarse junto con los otros críos. Amatista fue quién primero comentó.

-Tú también eres amiga de Satory, ¿A que sí? Ella me ha hablado de ti.

 

Esa niña asintió despacito, su hermana la miraba con una amorosa sonrisa.

-Es un encanto.- Le dijo Petz que quiso saber.- ¿Han venido Souichi y Kaori con ella?  
-Están fuera, charlando con Usagi. Se la han encontrado cuando iban a entrar.- Les indicó la chica - Yo pensé que era mejor pasar con Keiko. Para que merendase algo.- Pudo decir no sin cierta intranquilidad.-

 

Makoto y Petz suspiraron, Esmeralda no estaba muy al tanto pero las relaciones entre Hotaru y su ahora madrastra no eran del todo buenas. Y eso que se fueron suavizando con el paso de los años. Sobre todo tras el nacimiento de Keiko, a la que Sailor Saturno adoraba. Antes no podía soportar ver a Kaori. Ahora al menos, a raíz de tener a esa pequeña como hermanita, se trataban de modo educado. Incluso hasta afable en presencia de la niña.

-Al menos la cosa mejoró.- Se dijo Serenity.- Comprendo a Hotaru pero debe ser capaz de perdonar…

 

Y la soberana sonrió al leer aquello. Lo recordaba. En efecto, intercambió algunas palabras con el doctor Tomoe y su esposa antes de pasar dentro. 

-¿Qué tal os va? Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.- Les saludó jovial.-  
-Bien, muchas gracias. Hasta arriba de trabajo como de costumbre.- Replicó amablemente Kaori.-  
-Sí, estamos en un proyecto bastante complejo. Ya sabes.- Añadió el doctor.-

 

Ella asintió, lo sabía muy bien. Aquel era otro punto fundamental en la estrategia a largo plazo que estaba desarrollando junto con Mamoru y otras personas más para asegurar la defensa de la Tierra y de la Luna. Aunque enseguida quiso dejar de lado las responsabilidades por ese día y comentar con desenfado.

-Vuestra pequeña Keiko está monísima. Y se lleva muy bien con Hotaru.  
-Se quieren mucho.- Admitió Kaori con lo que parecía un tono de alivio.-  
-Así debe ser, son hermanas.- Sonrió Souichi para lamentarse de seguido.- Aunque desgraciadamente Hotaru no suele pasarse mucho por casa. Ya es adulta y tiene también muchas obligaciones.

 

Usagi se percató de la mirada triste de Kaori pero no lo evidenció. De hecho mientras charló con esa pareja notó cierta tirantez en la esposa de Tomoe. Más cuando Hotaru se aproximó y saludó.

-¡Usagi-chan!- Exclamó visiblemente contenta.-  
-¡Hola!- Sonrió ella.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la escuela de enfermería?  
-Muy bien.- Comentó la aludida.- Me encanta…es mi vocación.  
-Hota-chan me va a enseñar a hacer vendajes.- Intervino la cría con visible contento.-  
-Claro que sí.- Sonrió tiernamente su hermana acariciando los pelirrojos cabellos de la cría.- Ya verás que bien te van a quedar.

 

Aunque su gesto se tornó más serio cuando mirando a Kaori preguntó con más sequedad.

-¿No te importa si la llevo dentro? Debe de tener hambre…  
-No, claro que no.- Pudo decir la interpelada.- Mientras, nosotros charlaremos un poco con Usagi.-san.  
-Si hija. Buena idea.- Convino el doctor.-

 

A él sí que le dedicó una amable sonrisa. Y mostrando un gesto totalmente cordial y entregado animó a su hermanita.

-Hala Keiko, ¡Vamos a comer algo rico!

 

Por su parte la cría asintió iluminando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa. Usagi las vio alejarse pero no dijo nada. Le pesaba que Hotaru mantuviera esa frialdad con su madrastra. Aun después de tantos años. Y eso que, como dijo el doctor, apenas si les veía. Es más, pasaba más tiempo en compañía de Daniel, Mimet y la hija de estos. Aunque este año ellos iban a celebrar la Navidad a casa de los padres de él, junto al resto de la familia. Por ello, y convencida en parte por la propia Serenity y sus amigas, accedió a juntarse con su propia familia. Su humor había mejorado y desde que vio a su hermanita no se había separado de ella, jugando juntas, llevándola de paseo y contándole cuentos. Al menos por ahí, era más receptiva a intercambiar una charla distendida con Kaori. Y esa mujer lo agradecía. De hecho en un aparte que hicieron en tanto el doctor Tomoe saludaba a Zafiro, le dijo.

-Muchas gracias…Usagi-san. Por intentar que las cosas entre mi hijastra y yo sean más fáciles.  
-No me lo agradezcas.- Declinó su interlocutora.- Yo no hice nada. Es ella quien se va abriendo. Pero puede ser muy terca.  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró Kaori.- Y no puedo culparla por ello. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que hubiésemos superado el pasado por completo.  
-Algún día estoy segura de que así será. – Afirmó Usagi con rotundidad.-

 

Su contertulia agradeció esas palabras. Tras esa merienda el grupo se disgregó. En casa de Petz y Zafiro los niños colocaron guirnaldas en el árbol y milagrosamente Granate no cometió ninguna trastada de las suyas. Quizás fuese debido a la magia navideña. Eso sí. Diamante y Zafiro llamaron a sus amigos para felicitarles las fiestas. Roy habló con ellos agradeciéndoles el regalo y prometiéndoles que ya se verían. En el caso de Nephrite fue el príncipe de Némesis quien prometió ir a visitarle pronto a él, a su esposa y a sus dos hijos. Serenity pasó más páginas. Tenía mucho interés también por Hotaru y su familia. Leyó un apartado que relataba lo sucedido en la residencia Tomoe. Allí se reunieron todos los miembros de la familia, con el aderezo de un par de amigas muy particulares.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación.- Agradeció una hermosa mujer de melena aguamarina que le caía algo por debajo de la espalda.- Han sido ustedes muy amables.

 

Lucía un vestido de tonos verde mar, con escote reatado y falda hasta las rodillas, rematado todo ello por unos zapatos de tacón blancos, a juego con el collar de perlas que lucía. Su acompañante, una mujer más alta, de pelo rubio ceniza, vestía un smoking negro con pajarita del mismo color. Fue la que agregó.

-De veras, doctor…Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión.  
-Soy yo quién les está muy agradecido por hacernos el honor de su compañía.- Replicó él, que llevaba un traje azul marino con corbata amarilla y camisa blanca.- Mi hija Hotaru las quiere como si de sus madres se trataran. Y eso es algo que no puedo olvidar. 

 

Las dos mujeres parecían incluso emocionadas cuando pasaron al fin tras haber celebrado esa pequeña conversación a la puerta. Hotaru estaba sentada junto a su hermana y al parecer le estaba contando algo, dado que la cría atendía absorta. Por su parte Kaori se sentaba en un sofá cercano. Al entrar las recién llegadas acompañadas por Tomoe, Hotaru enseguida se levantó para abrazarlas…

-¡Qué sorpresa! –Pudo decir con patente felicidad.- ¡Haruka- papa, Michiru-mama!  
-Tu padre ha sido muy gentil al invitarnos.- Le contó la mujer de pelo verdoso que portaba a su vez un estuche de violín.-  
-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.- Agregó la otra joven.-  
-¡Anda!- Exclamó la atónita Keiko al observar a esa señora vestida de smoking.- ¿Eres una maga?.. Siempre se visten así…  
-Bueno.- Se rio la interpelada, lo mismo que el resto de los adultos, para replicar con amabilidad.- Algo parecido…  
-¿Me harás algún truco de magia?- Quiso saber la esperanzada cría.-  
-Puede que después de cenar, si tus padres me dan permiso.- Repuso ahora con más cautela.-  
-Haruka- papa, sabe muchos trucos. Me hacía algunos cuando tenía tu edad.- Le contó Hotaru.-  
-Después de cenar será muy entretenido ver algunos.- Comentó Kaori uniéndose a la conversación.-

 

Sin embargo Hotaru se apartó sutilmente para salir del grupo. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido a las recién llegadas y menos a su madrastra. De todos modos, la muchacha lo arregló esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias para decir.

-Hablando de cenar. Hay que terminar de poner la mesa. Voy a por las copas.  
-¡Te ayudo!- Se ofreció Keiko con genuino entusiasmo.- 

 

Las dos se fueron hacia la cocina y aquello le sirvió a Michiru, la joven del pelo verdeazulado, para comentar a sus anfitriones

-Son inseparables. Vuestra hija adora a Hotaru…  
\- Y es mutuo por lo que veo.- Observó Haruka.-  
-Sí, se quieren mucho, y eso me complace.- Replicó Tomoe con talante reflexivo al añadir.- Keiko admira enormemente a su hermana mayor. Lástima que no puedan verse con más frecuencia.  
-Es verdad.- Suspiró Kaori recibiendo las miradas apenadas de ambas invitadas.- Me gustaría que pasaran más tiempo juntas.

 

No comentaron nada más sobre ese tema y se dispusieron a prepararlo todo. Cenaron al fin con buena armonía. Keiko sentada junto a su hermana, Kaori y el doctor se colocaron frente a frente en la presidencia de la mesa y Haruka y Michiru como no podía ser de otro modo, una al lado de la otra. Al terminar, la famosa intérprete sacó un hermoso violón y arañó las notas del “Noche de Paz”. Todos escucharon con deleite. Tras ejecutar esa pieza hubo bastantes aplausos por parte del resto de los comensales. La cría enseguida exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¡Eres la mejor violinista del mundo!  
-Bueno.- Sonrió modestamente Michiru.- No sé… hay grandes artistas.  
-Pues creo que Keiko tiene toda la razón.- Convino Haruka.- Sabe de música…  
-Y además de eso, ella también canta. Está en el coro del colegio.- Comentó el doctor.- Ha salido a su madre en esa afición.

 

Y es que Kaori no cantaba nada mal. Aunque solamente lo hiciera en aquellas fiestas tan divertidas que a veces hacían junto a Daniel y Mimet y otros de sus amigos en la Masters. 

-¿De veras? - Se sorprendió Hotaru dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.- Eso no me lo habías contado.  
-Es que me daba un poco de vergüenza.- Pudo musitar la cría algo colorada ahora.-  
-¿Y por qué no toco otra vez y me acompañas cantando este villancico?- Propuso Michiru con jovialidad.-

 

La cara de la niña era todo un poema, visiblemente ruborizada no parecía estar muy por la labor. Haruka intervino entonces posando una mano sobre un hombro de la pequeña y alentándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchísimos cantantes famosos pagarían cualquier cosa porque Michiru les acompañase en alguno de sus conciertos. Y me haría mucha ilusión escucharte. A cambio, luego te haré algunos de esos trucos de magia que te prometí…  
-¿De veras?- Inquirió la pequeña que pareció animarse con esa posibilidad.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió jovial en tanto era la propia Hotaru quien se sumó a esa petición.

-¡Sería genial, hermanita! Me encantará oírte cantar…

 

De modo que la niña aceptó. Michiru volvió a interpretar aquel tema navideño y la cría no defraudó…

Noche de paz,   
¡noche de amor! 

Ha nacido el niño Dios   
en un humilde portal de Belén   
sueña un futuro de amor y de fe   
viene a traernos la paz   
viene a traernos la paz... 

Desde el portal llega tu luz   
y nos reúne en torno a ti   
ante una mesa de limpio mantel   
o en el pesebre María y José   
en esta noche de paz   
en esta noche de paz...

 

Y su voz sonaba por momentos angelical. El resto no podía salvo escuchar absorto. Aquella combinación del violín de Michiru con esa entonación y sentimiento de la pequeña era realmente sublime. Haruka misma estaba con la boca abierta, el doctor le daba la mano a su esposa y Kaori observaba a su hija con los ojos haciendo aguas por el orgullo y la emoción. Sin embargo, la que más disfrutó fue Hotaru. La joven apenas se dio cuenta de que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, percatándose finalmente de que lo mismo le sucedía a su madrastra. Al concluir el tema por supuesto, grandes aplausos. Incluso una impresionada Michiru llegó a declarar.

-Te ofrecería venir conmigo de gira cuando quieras.  
-Prefiero ser científica.- Repuso despreocupadamente la niña.-  
-¡Has estado maravillosa! Es lo más hermoso que haya oído nunca.- La alabó una todavía emocionada Hotaru abrazándola con gran cariño.-  
-Gracias Hota-chan.- Sonrió la cría quien de inmediato recordó dirigiéndose a Haruka.- ¿Ahora me harás magia?  
-Lo prometido es deuda.- Asintió la guerrera.- Será un placer…

 

Y atrajo a la niña hacia sí con un gesto, se colocaron en una mesita a parte y comenzó a ejecutar algunos juegos de manos, haciendo “ desaparecer” monedas para deleite de la cría que aplaudía encantada cuando Urano hizo “aparecer” una de ellas tras de la oreja de la niña.

-Haz alguno más...- Le pidió con carita esperanzada.-  
-Necesitaría una baraja de cartas.- Comentó Haruka.-  
-Voy por una. - Intervino el sonriente doctor.-   
-Mientras recogeré la mesa.- Declaró tímidamente Kaori.- 

 

Aunque lo que no esperaban ni ella ni las otras guerreras fuese que Hotaru dijera.

-Espera, te ayudaré…

 

De modo que ambas se fueron a la cocina. No era difícil darse cuenta de que la joven quería tener unas palabras a solas con la esposa de su padre. Aprovechando que Tomoe estaba buscando esa baraja y que Keiko seguía absorta con los trucos de Haruka…Una vez estuvieron a solas, tras llevar algunos platos y vasos al lavavajillas, Kaori musitó.

-Gracias…por ayudarme…

 

Sin embargo Hotaru no la dejó acabar, y hasta parecía luchar contra sus propias emociones cuando posó una mano sobre el brazo derecho de su interlocutora y declaró.

-Gracias a ti, por darnos a Keiko…

 

Eso sorprendió mucho a su contertulia. Su hijastra casi nunca se había dirigido a ella en esos términos, dándole las gracias por algo, de un modo que no fuera sarcástico. Le falló la voz, no sabía que decir. Hotaru entonces le dedicó una amable sonrisa, quizás por vez primera desde que Kaori revivió retornando de los Infiernos. Y mayor fue su alegría cuando la muchacha admitió.

-No fui justa contigo. La estás criando muy bien. Es una niña maravillosa, dulce y buena. Mi padre es feliz en tu compañía y junto a mi hermana. Sois una familia.  
-Por favor… también tú eres parte de la familia.- Pudo responder Kaori al fin con la voz tomada por la emoción.- No solamente hoy…  
-Gracias. Sé que mi padre invitó a Haruka y Michiru también para que yo no me sintiese incómoda.- Repuso la interpelada.- Y no ignoro que le habré hecho sufrir en ocasiones con mi actitud hacia ti. Ya has pagado de sobra por todo lo que hiciste. Y he sido la única que no quiso verlo.  
-Yo...Hotaru… no sabes cuánto siento.- Balbuceó Kaori entre sollozos.-

 

No obstante su contertulia no la dejó acabar… Movió la cabeza sonriendo y admitió.

-Soy yo quien lo siente. Y hace tiempo te prometí que si hacías feliz a mi padre en mí podrías llegar a tener una amiga. Ahora creo que es hora de cumplir mi palabra. Cambiaré… aunque debes darme tiempo.- Le aseguró su igualmente emocionada interlocutora.-

 

Kaori asintió despacio enjugándose las lágrimas. Fue Hotaru quién la abrazó haciendo que esa mujer rompiera a llorar sin poder evitarlo y su hijastra lloró con ella. Al fin, tras unos momentos para recuperarse ambas volvieron al salón. El resto estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa que habían despejado tras la cena. Haruka le pedía a la muy interesada Keiko.

-Elige la carta que quieras. Mírala bien y no me la enseñes…Luego métela otra vez en el mazo…

 

La niña lo hizo. Tras barajar a conciencia su interlocutora fue cortando el paquete de cartas y tras sacar diez le comentó.

-Éste es el equipo de las guardianas de la Justicia, cada carta es una de ellas, Guerrera Luna, Guerrera chibi Luna, Marte, Mercurio, Venus, Júpiter, Urano, Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón…

 

Y las citó por orden señalando una carta concreta a cada nombre. En ese momento le preguntó a la cría.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita?....  
-Saturno.- Replicó sin pensar.-

 

Hotaru sonrió feliz. Su hermana no sabía quién era ella en realidad…y pese a ello la había elegido. Fue entonces cuando la maga ocasional se sonrió algo pícaramente para responder con fingida decepción.

-¡Vaya! Creía que ibas a decir Urano…  
-Está bien, pero me gusta más la otra.- Declaró la pequeña.-  
-Bueno… es tu elección.- Convino con ella Haruka que la invitó con tono jovial.- Pues levanta la carta para que conozcamos la identidad de la Guerrera Saturno.

 

Y con manita temblorosa por la emoción la niña obedeció. Al voltear el naipe soltó una exclamación. ¡Era la dama de picas! ¡La carta que ella había elegido!…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Quiso saber totalmente anonadada.-  
-Los magos no revelamos nuestros trucos.- Replicó una divertida Haruka guiñándola un ojo.- 

 

Un aplauso general dio por concluida esa actuación. Las dos sonrientes mujeres que tras haber retornado de la cocina se unieron al resto. Michiru por su parte iba a guardar ese violín con el que había tocado cuando la cría le preguntó.

-¿Puedo verlo?  
-Claro.- Sonrió jovialmente la intérprete.- Invitándola a tomarlo…  
-Ten mucho cuidado, hija. – Le pidió Kaori informándola.- Ese violín debe de ser muy caro.-  
-Es un Stradivarius-. Les informó Michiru dejándolos perplejos.- Lo utilizo en mis grandes actuaciones.  
-¿Y te lo has traído aquí?- Pudo decir una incrédula Hotaru.-  
-Claro.- Asintió afablemente su contertulia.- Ésta era una actuación muy importante para mí.

 

Al oír eso Keiko lo sostuvo con muchísimo cuidado. Ahora tenía miedo de estropear aquello con solo respirar, sin embargo la famosa solista le sonrió animosa y le hizo colocárselo apoyado en un hombro en tanto la instruía.

-La postura correcta es ésta…-Y tras tomar el arco le comentó.- Y debes utilizarlo así…

 

Y tras colocar suavemente la barbada contra la barbilla de la niña guió la mano de la perpleja cría e hizo sonar algunas notas. Después la ayudó a ejecutar un arpegio y le preguntó.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?...  
-¡Sería genial! - Comentó la niña que parecía impresionada.-  
\- Inténtalo.- Le pidió Michiru tras susurrarla algunos consejos.- No tengas miedo…

 

Keiko probó algo nerviosa, con un silencio total hecho a su alrededor. Tras unos instantes de duda, arañó alguna nota y no sonó del todo mal.

-No está mal, para ser tu primera vez.- Aprobó Michiru.-  
-¿Me enseñarías?- Quiso saber la cría con patente ilusión.-  
-Todo dependerá de tus ganas por aprender y de si tus padres lo autorizan.- Afirmó cautamente su contertulia.-

 

Los señores Tomoe asintieron sin dudar. Después Michiru recuperó el instrumento y tras tocar algunas melodías para solaz de su auditorio lo guardó finalmente. La velada prosiguió hasta que las tres guerreras se despidieron para volver a casa. Aunque cuando Haruka y Michiru se marcharon tras agradecer la acogida, Hotaru agradó un instante todavía, dado que recibió una inesperada y cálida invitación…

-En el cuarto de Keiko hay espacio para dos camas. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche con ella? - Le ofreció su madrastra.-

 

La invitada tardó unos momentos en contestar, sin embargo al ver la expresión esperanzada de su hermana menor asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Sería un placer…Muchas gracias Kaori.  
-Es estupendo tener a mis dos hijas en casa.- Afirmó un muy contento Souichi Tomoe.- La Navidad obra grandes milagros…  
-¡La mejor Navidad de mi vida!- Exclamó la pequeña.- Música, magia y Hota-chan se queda conmigo esta noche.- Remachó abrazándose a su hermana mayor.-

 

La emocionada joven no supo que decir. Solo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos a esa chiquilla. Souichi sonrió complacido y ayudado por su asimismo feliz esposa se afanó en llevar una cama del cuarto de invitado a la habitación de la pequeña. Serenity leía eso sonriendo a su vez…

-Me alegro muchísimo por todos vosotros. En especial por ti, Hotaru…necesitabas perdonar…

 

Ahora la reina pasó alguna página de ese librito y leyó....

-Minako. A ver ¿Qué hiciste tú?...

 

Su amiga la princesa Venus era la que tenía en este aspecto un cometido más duro. Viajó a los Ángeles. Allí vivía Kalie. Al menos esa mujer pudo rehacer su vida. Conoció a un joven médico del que se enamoró. Se casaron y además de convertirse en el padre adoptivo de su hijo Mazoui, tanto él como Karaberasu, poco tiempo después, fueron padres de una niña. La pusieron por nombre Katherine, en memoria de la difunta hija de la mujer que acogió a Kalie, cuando ésta se marchó de casa de sus hermanas. Serenity no olvidaba la tensa conversación que mantuvo con Minako años atrás. De hecho convocó a la joven princesa en su despacho.

-Deseabas verme, Majestad.- Pudo decir la recién llegada haciendo una ligera reverencia.-  
-Sí, quería que mantuviéramos una charla, a solas.- Le contestó con tono algo serio, más al añadir.- Sé que pronto será Navidad.  
-¿Y has pensado organizar una fiesta? - Inquirió su interlocutora con un tono que no precisaba si era de sarcasmo o sinceridad.- Es una idea estupenda.

Pero su contertulia no parecía querer perder tiempo y fue directa al grano.

-No me andaré con rodeos. Somos amigas. Te conozco y sé lo que habrás estado pensando. Has de saber que ya no me opondré a ello, pero bajo ciertas condiciones…

 

Minako pareció dejar de lado esa especie de representación, su aparentemente jovial rostro se tensó y tras suspirar pudo decir.

-Comprendo. Tú dirás. ¿Qué clase de condiciones?...  
-Sé que eres la madrina de los hijos de Kalie, no dudo de que te preocupas por ellos y les quieres. No obstante debo pedirte que no te muestres ante ellos. No todavía. Y que le transmitas a su madre ciertas cosas. Instrucciones que voy a darte.  
-Muy bien, Majestad.- Se inclinó marcadamente la joven utilizando un tono aparentemente servicial.- A vuestras órdenes.  
-Por favor, no me hagas esto.- Le pidió Serenity con visible malestar.-  
-¿Hacerte qué?- se molestó Minako a su vez.- ¿Preferirías que dijese lo que pienso de esas estúpidas directrices? En el nombre de Dios, o de quién sea. ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar que sufra así?  
\- He empeñado mi palabra.- Respondió su contertulia con toda la calma que pudo reunir.- Te ruego que no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.  
-¡Que no te lo haga más difícil yo a ti! – Se indignó Venus para recalcar.- Te recuerdo que son mis ahijados a los que no me permites ver.  
-Sabes que es peligroso. – Repuso Serenity.-  
-¿Mazoui? ¿Peligroso? Es solo un niño, ¡por amor de Dios!, y es encantador. ¿Y qué pasa con Kathy?, una cría de tan solo nueve años, ¿cómo de peligrosa puede ser?  
-Tu ahijado es una amenaza en potencia, y lo sabes muy bien.- Repitió Serenity que comenzaba a perder la paciencia recalcando.- No debes verle…  
-¿O qué? ¿Me volverás a castigar en nombre de Luna?- Replicó su interlocutora con una mirada entre dolida y desafiante.- Artemis todavía juega con bolas de lana tras la última vez…

 

La soberana se giró dando la espalda a su interlocutora y apenas si pudo controlarse para musitar dolida.

-Eso es un golpe bajo. Minako…muy bajo…

 

Tras aquello, unos interminables segundos llenos de un espeso y embarazoso silencio. Finalmente fue Venus la que suspirando admitió con un tono más suave y humilde.

-Perdóname. Me he pasado. Comprendo que fue tu obligación. Pero… entiéndeme tú a mí. Te lo suplico. De entre todas nosotras siento que soy la única que ha fallado. Las demás chicas han cuidado y protegido a sus amigas. Ven a sus ahijados y les quieren y apoyan. Y yo… debo conformarme con velar por ellos desde la distancia…sin poder compartir sus vidas. Ni verles crecer ni compartir sus buenos o sus malos momentos. 

 

Ahora bajó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, la soberana se volvió nuevamente hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas tratando de sonar conciliadora.

-Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes. Y de sobra sabes que lo lamento muchísimo. Pero esto tiene que ser así. Por el bien de todos, el suyo incluido. Ve a ver a Kalie, queda con ella, apóyala, haz regalos a los críos. Aunque sean anónimos. ¿Cuál es ese nombre tan raro que usas cuando vas a verles de incógnito, eh?- Preguntó ahora con una trémula sonrisa, tratando de animar a su interlocutora.-  
-Carola. - Sonrió a su vez su compañera.- Siempre le doy ese nombre a Kalie para que sepa que voy. Es nuestra contraseña.  
-Pues avísala. Ve, tómate tu tiempo…habla con ella y dale buenas noticias de sus hermanas.  
-Sí, solo poder decirle que están bien, y nada más. La verdad. Tenía pensado actuar allí y enviarles entradas gratuitas para mi concierto.- Le desveló la princesa con resignación.-  
-Eso si puedes hacerlo. Como Minako Aino eres un ídolo famoso, y me dijiste que…  
-Si- la cortó la interpelada musitando con emotividad. - Karaberasu me contó que la pequeña Kathy me admira mucho, que de mayor quisiera ser como yo… ¡Ojalá que un día!...

 

No pudo continuar hablando sin echarse a llorar, Serenity la abrazó con ternura y pesar, tratando de confortarla.

-Lo siento, lo siento Mina-chan.- Repetía muy afectada también.- Ten paciencia…solo puedo pedirte eso, y que confíes en mí.

 

Tras un rato su amiga se separó asintiendo, y tras enjugarse las lágrimas se marchó. Luego Serenity leyó que Minako efectivamente se encontró con Kalie. Las dos tomaron algo en un restaurante de los Ángeles. Al abrigo de prensa u otros medios de comunicación.

-¿Qué tal estáis?- Se interesó la sailor.-  
-Muy bien, Mathew trabaja como jefe de planta en el hospital. Mi hijo está cada día más grande y guapo y Kathy se está haciendo toda una señorita…

 

Dicho esto enseñó a Minako unas fotos de su familia y miró a su amiga esperando una réplica. La aludida sabía perfectamente lo que su interlocutora deseaba que dijese, pero tuvo que mover la cabeza despacio y musitar llena de consternación.

-Lo siento. Solo puedo decirte que están todas bien y que son felices…  
-Bueno, eso me basta.- Fue capaz de sonreír Karaberasu no sin algo de amargura.-  
-Ojalá pudiera decirte más.- Suspiró su interlocutora con una mirada que imploraba perdón.-

 

Sin embargo su contertulia cambió enseguida de tema para evitar ensombrecer aquella velada y le contó a su amiga con renovada animación.

\- Mazoui ha sacado unas notas buenísimas y Kathy también. ¡Los dos son estupendos! Estamos muy orgullosos de ellos. Como premio les vamos a llevar a Disney World estas fiestas…  
-Me alegro mucho.- Pudo sonreír a su vez su interlocutora que ahora extrajo varios tickets de su bolso para añadir.- Esto es para todos vosotros, daré un concierto aquí en unos días. Si es que podéis asistir antes de marcharos…  
-No sé. Aunque puedo hablar con Mathew y que retrase el viaje. Si es que sus obligaciones se lo permiten.- Contestó Kalie tratando de pensar.- A mis hijos les encantan tus canciones. Sobre todo a Kathy. No me lo perdonará si no vamos a verte actuar. Le gustas más que el pato Donald. ¡Ja, ja!  
-¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido!- rio al fin Minako.- Querida amiga. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ti.- Agregó extinguiendo su sonrisa casi musitando con patente consternación.- Te aseguro que no depende de mí.

 

Kalie puso una mano sobre las de la princesa Venus y sonrió animosamente para aseverar.

-No sufras así. Te agradezco todo el cariño que nos has demostrado a mí y a los niños. Sé muy bien que tú nunca me olvidaste. Y si no puedes hacer más tendrás una muy poderosa razón. No temas, no haré nada que pueda perjudicaros ni a ti, ni a las demás. Quizás algún día mis hermanas y yo podamos volver a reunirnos y las presente a mis hijos. Y supongo que ellas me presentarán a mí a los suyos.  
-Estoy convencida de que así será.- Manifestó Minako tratando de sonar cordial y optimista.- Ese día llegará. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que así sea.

 

Al rato se despidieron puesto que Kalie iba a buscar a sus hijos. La princesa de Venus se escondió para verles pasar. Pudo ver efectivamente lo grande que estaba el niño y lo encantadora que era la pequeña cría, que llevaba un lazo amarillo atado a su pelo color cobrizo, como su madre. Incluso oyó como Kalie les contaba la noticia. ¡Tenía entradas para ver actuar a la gran Ídolo juvenil! Katherine saltaba de contenta exclamando. 

-Minako. ¡Voy a ver a Minako! ¡Qué bien!

 

La joven sailor al menos pudo sonreír, entre lágrimas…mientras observaba de lejos aquello.

-¿Y luego iremos a Disney World?- Exclamó a su vez Mazoui lleno de entusiasmo.-  
-Claro cariño. - Sonrió luminosamente su madre.- He llamado a tu padre, no hay problema, el concierto es un par de días antes. Podremos hacerlo todo.  
-¡Las mejores Navidades de mi vida! – Exclamó de nuevo una eufórica Katherine haciendo reír a Karaberasu que la abrazó.- ¡Te quiero mami!  
-Adiós ahijados, amiga mía, hasta pronto.- Musitó Minako entre sollozos tras asistir a esto último, alejándose ya por un callejón adyacente.-

 

La propia Serenity tenía lágrimas ahora al leer aquello. Se las enjugó…

-No sabes lo mucho que me dolió tener que ordenarte eso Mina-chan.- Pensaba ahora todavía emocionada.- Pero por desgracia tuvo que ser así. Y ahora mira bien a tus queridos ahijados. Dos grandes personas, defensores de la justicia y del bien. Al final el sacrificio mereció la pena.

 

Y en eso estaba cuando pasó la siguiente página.

-Vaya, Haruka y Michiru…- Sonrió.- Ellas tampoco se aburrieron en esas fechas. Esto pasó antes de su velada con los Tomoe…

 

Aunque por una vez no había nada escabroso. Tratándose de aquellas dos hubiera podido pasar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo parecía que estaban disfrutando de una velada tranquila. Haruka había terminado sus entrenamientos para el gran premio de motociclismo y su pareja volvía de una gira de conciertos de violín. Ahora, en un apartamento que tenían alquilado en Londres ambas descansaban. Era Michiru quién arañaba unas melancólicas notas de su violín, “interpretando Noche de Paz”

-Muy bonito pero algo triste.- Comentó Haruka algo sorprendida.-  
-Será que me he dejado llevar por mis pensamientos.- Suspiró su interlocutora cuando dejó el instrumento cuidadosamente guardado en su estuche.- Es como si Stradivarius pudiera percibirlos también.  
-Es una época para celebrar y estar unidos.- Dijo su interlocutora observándola con algo de preocupación.- Aunque entiendo que a veces acarrea algo de nostalgia.  
-Echo de menos a nuestras compañeras. Y sobre todo a Setsuna y a Hotaru. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas navidades que pasábamos las tres juntas?- Sonrió tímidamente su pareja.-  
-¿Cómo las iba a olvidar?- Convino Urano devolviendo aquella sonrisa.- Cuando le escondíamos los regalos a Hotaru y la hacíamos buscarlos por toda la casa.  
-Y las cenas que Setsuna nos preparaba. Se esmeraba incluso más de lo habitual. - Afirmó su contertulia.-

 

Tras asentir Haruka se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentada y paseó despacio por la estancia. Parecía pensar en algo. Al poco declaró.

-Ahora cada una de ellas tiene su propia vida. Nuestra cocinera de lujo es la reina de los saiyajin y esa niña tan encantadora que se afanaba por seguir las pistas que le dábamos para encontrar sus regalos, ya es toda una mujer.  
-Sí, solo espero que nos recuerden con el mismo cariño con el que nosotras lo hacemos cuando pensamos en ellas.- Musitó Michiru.-  
-¡Anda tonta! No nos pongamos melancólicas.- la animó su pareja tomándola de las manos para proponer con animación.- Esta noche iremos a cenar a un buen restaurante y después…  
-¿A ver alguna obra de teatro?- Inquirió una esperanzada Michiru.-  
-¡Ja, ja!... Tenía en mente una representación algo más privada.- Se sonrió pícaramente su contertulia.-

 

Su compañera tenía el mismo gesto cuando asintió con entusiasmo. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios que Haruka encajó divertida.

-¿Es eso una promesa de algo más interesante para esta noche?- Quiso saber con tono incitador.-  
-Podría ser.- Replicó Michiru.-

 

En ese instante el teléfono móvil de la violinista sonó, ésta enseguida respondió.

-¿Hola?.. ¡Doctor Tomoe!.. ¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegra oírle. ¿Qué tal todo?.. ¿Qué?...pues… claro. ¡Estaríamos encantadas! No, no tenemos otros compromisos para estas fechas. Tampoco profesionales. Pero…no quisiéramos molestar… Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable. – Afirmó esbozando una sonrisa y ante la mirada interrogadora de Haruka añadió. - Si, está aquí. Claro… puedo hablar por ella. ¿Dentro de tres días? Tomaremos el primer avión…Gracias, salude a su familia de nuestra parte…Adiós.  
-¿Tomoe? ¿Qué quería?- Quiso saber su compañera.-  
-Invitarnos a su casa a celebrar la Nochebuena.- Le desveló Michiru.- También Hotaru irá.  
-No sé. Es una fiesta en familia.- Opuso Haruka.-   
-También somos de la familia…-Aseveró la joven.- Eso mismo me ha respondido el doctor cuando le dije que no deseábamos molestarles.  
-En tal caso será un placer acudir.- Sonrió Haruka realmente contenta al escuchar aquello y agregando con desenfado.- ¡Vamos a cenar por ahí para celebrarlo y mañana hacemos el equipaje y reservamos billetes!

 

Sin embargo Usagi no pudo leer más sobre ellas. Aunque ya se imaginaba por donde irían las cosas esa noche tratándose de esas dos. Lo otro ya lo leyó en la parte de Hotaru. En fin. Pasó una página más. Ahora le tocaba informarse sobre otra amiga muy querida, que, pese a la distancia, estaba muy presente en su corazón.

-Setsuna…te echo de menos. – Suspiró leyendo.-

 

En el palacio de la Ciudad del Sol Poniente todo era bullicio. La soberana estaba decidida a inculcar el espíritu navideño a los saiyan. De hecho, allí estaba su hijo Eron que miraba sin comprender ese gran árbol del patio lleno de adornos. Seren por su parte parecía más entusiasmada al colocar algunas bolitas de colores colgando en él. Aiona le echaba una mano. Ambas todavía eran muy niñas para saber siquiera que estaban haciendo pero lo pasaban bien. Bralen y Doran siendo más pequeños todavía se entretenían jugando a lanzar algunas de esas bolas.

-Ten cuidado Bralen, - Le pedía su madre.- Vais a romperlas…  
-Ya me ocupo yo, ¡Señora! - Terció Seira que se acercó hasta los niños.- Alteza, hijo. Dejad de utilizar esos objetos decorativos como proyectiles…  
-¡Booola de energía! – Exclamaba el divertido Doran tras tirar otra.- 

 

Su madre se movió rápido para interceptar aquel objeto agarrándolo al vuelo. Al fin, la guardiana logró que Nilia y Moena se aproximasen y se hicieran cargo de esos dos niños. Entonces Aiona se aproximó a su madre y con una de esas bolas en una mano, y una cinta de colores en la otra, quiso saber.

-Madre, esto ¿para qué sirve?...  
-Lo desconozco hija.- Admitió Seira.- Pero puedes preguntar a su Majestad la reina Meioh.  
-Son adornos de Navidad.- Le comentó Setsuna que vino de la mano con su hija Seren.-  
-¿Navidad?- Se sorprendió Aiona, observando a su soberana con sus grandes ojos castaños muy abiertos.- ¿Qué es eso?  
-Una celebración en la Tierra. Donde vale más dar que recibir.- Le contó su sonriente interlocutora.-  
-¡Eso me gusta, suena a combate!- Intervino Seira enarbolando un puño.- Aunque en los peleas también se debe aprender a encajar golpes.  
-¡No es eso! - Se rio Setsuna moviendo la cabeza para dirigirse a su morena guardiana.- Ya te lo expliqué hace años. Es un momento en el que la gente se junta con sus familias y celebran esa unión. Se trata de ser más feliz y de compartir.  
-¿El qué comparten, la comida?- Quiso saber Seren.-  
-Entre otras cosas.- Repuso su madre.-  
-Pues a mí no me gusta compartir la comida, prefiero comérmela yo.- Intervino Aiona.-

 

Seira la miró con gesto severo y la cría retrocedió bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada.- Comentó Setsuna.- Y no te preocupes, Aiona. En las cenas de Navidad siempre hay mucha comida.  
-¡Qué bien! – Terció Seren dando saltitos.- Hagamos una de esas cenas en palacio…  
-La princesa ha tenido una gran idea.- Se sonrió Seira mirando ahora a su hija con más afabilidad en tanto la preguntaba.- ¿Verdad?  
-Si madre.- Convino la cría.- 

 

En ese momento llegaron Lornd y Calix. Enseguida, Seira hizo una respetuosa inclinación, lo mismo que ambas niñas. El soberano de Nuevo Vegeta quiso saber con aire jovial.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? Os veo muy animadas.  
-Padre. - Intervino Seren con ilusión.- Madre nos ha contado que hay una cosa que los humanos llaman Navidad y que consiste en comer mucho. ¿Lo podremos hacer aquí?

 

Setsuna se rio llevándose las manos a la cabeza con teatralidad mientras que Lornd se rio afirmando divertido.

-¡Eso lo hacemos todos los días!…

Fue Eron quien acercándose a su hermana se sonrió declarando…  
-Esa es una magnífica costumbre terrestre. Es como madre dice, se parecen a nosotros en bastantes cosas. Pero sigo sin comprender para que llenan un árbol de cachivaches.   
-Es un símbolo de la alegría de esas fechas.- Le explicó la soberana que sonó ahora nostálgica cuando les contó.- Veréis, yo lo celebraba con unas grandes amigas. Decorábamos un árbol, cenábamos juntas, cantábamos y reíamos mucho.

Lornd la observó ahora con un gesto más serio, incluso algo entristecido. Él no ignoraba todo lo que su mujer dejó atrás. Pese a que ella parecía ser feliz en su nueva vida, siendo reina, esposa y madre. Sin embargo el recuerdo de sus antiguas camaradas seguía estando ahí y se avivaba en fechas como estas, muy importantes para muchos terrestres. 

-Muy bien.- Declaró el soberano con animación.- haremos una gran fiesta de navidad. Y todo el planeta la celebrará. Es una orden Real…

 

Setsuna le miró y sonrió agradecida. No era ajena al motivo de esa reacción.

-Mi Señor… ¡Una orden Real!- Se sorprendió Calix.-  
-Sí, así es. Ve a hablar con el canciller Dariel. Que lo haga saber.- Le indició el rey.- Y luego dile que junto, con Yairl, se presente aquí. Tú tampoco tardes mucho. Tu familia estará invitada a esa celebración.

 

El aludido hizo una inclinación y partió presto. Seira entonces inquirió muy respetuosamente a su soberano.

-Majestad, ¿debemos ataviarnos con la armadura de gala?  
\- Si duda. Y mi esposa nos honrará con algún vestido terrestre que haga honor a esta ocasión. ¿No es cierto?  
-Claro que si.- Afirmó la interpelada agregando.- Les diré a Nilia y a Moena que están invitadas como mis damas de compañía personales.  
-Sea como tú desees, conoces mejor las costumbres de ese tipo de fiesta que yo.- Concedió Lornd.-

 

Así se hizo, el planeta Nuevo Vegeta se engalanó con árboles llenos de decoración. Por supuesto, hubo muchas comilonas para conmemorar esa cena de la Tierra. Concretamente en la de palacio todos festejaron con animación. Setsuna incluso quiso enseñar algún villancico y era gracioso oír a los saiyan cantar aquello de Noche de Paz, noche de Amor…Fue Seira, quién próxima a la reina comentó como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-¡Claro!, el amor es algo muy poderoso. Y en esta fiesta se le rinde tributo. Como en la celebración del Guerrero Legendario.  
-Algo así.- Se sonrió Setsuna, divertida ante las interpretaciones que su guardiana hacía de aquellas cosas.-

La reina lucía un hermoso vestido de color burdeos que casi parecía de tafetán. Mostraba un buen escote y dejaba casi al descubierto su espalda. Una diadema de diamantes y rubíes hacía un complemento perfecto. Disfrutaba de aquella velada y se reía mucho de las cosas que pensaban sus súbditos aunque también le hizo ilusión oír a su hija Seren afirmar.

-Siempre hablas mucho de la Tierra. Tiene que ser un planeta muy bonito. Me gustaría ir un día…  
-Claro hija mía.- Sonrió ella.-  
-Podríamos conquistarlo.- Sugirió Eron dejando de piedra a su madre.-  
-No podemos hacer eso Alteza, son nuestros aliados.- Le comentó Calix.-

 

El niño se encogió de hombros dejando el tema y centrándose en saborear más manjares. Setsuna suspiró. Su hijo en eso tenía una mentalidad totalmente de saiyajin. Al menos Seren compartía algunos de sus propios gustos y Bralen todavía era pequeño y no parecía estar tan inclinado a la lucha como su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, son muy niños todavía.- Pensaba la ex guerrera Plutón.- Como siempre, el padre Cronos dictará lo que deba suceder…

 

Serenity no quiso leer más ya. Le apenaba profundamente lo que su amiga estaría destinada a sufrir años más tarde. Y no precisamente por culpa de enemigos extraterrestres o nuevas amenazas exteriores. No quiso pensar en eso y quiso cerrar un momento el diario. Pero antes de hacerlo vio unas anotaciones de cómo les fue a ella misma y a Mamoru en esas Navidades. Fueron de las pocas en las que coincidió con su propia hija del futuro. Aunque tanto ésta como las asteroides estaban cumpliendo una importante misión. Y eso incluía las celebraciones navideñas. De hecho tuvieron una invitada muy particular.

-Sí, recuerdo la fiesta que hicimos en la Luna. Estuvimos con Neherenia. Se lo pasó muy bien.- Se sonrió al traer a su memoria esos momentos sin poder evitar leer.-

 

Chibiusa y las amazonas estaban decorando un enorme árbol ubicado en el gran salón de recepciones del reino de la Luna Nueva. La pequeña reina las ayudaba con entusiasmo.

-Esto lo hice el año pasado en casa de Cooan y de Idina.- Reseñó la cría no sin nostalgia.-  
-Pues este año, te vas a divertir un montón con nosotras.- La animó Jun-jun.- Éste árbol es mucho más grande, seguro.

 

Y realmente grande era. La propia sailor saltó acto seguido para pasarle una bola a Ves-Ves, que, agarrándola al vuelo, añadió.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que te van a entretener.

 

Por su parte Cere-Cere estaba colgada de un trapecio sobre el techo, por encima de la copa de ese gran árbol y colocaba una gran y refulgente estrella.

-¡Esto está quedando genial! - Declaró con patente satisfacción.-  
-¡Eh!, dejadme poner algo a mí.- Pidió Para-Para, que ya estaba brincando sobre una alta escalera, presta a ornamentar con guirnaldas las ramas que tenía más próximas.- Me pido ésta parte…

 

La pequeña reina no dejaba de observar entre atónita y embelesada las evoluciones de esas cuatro. Inasequibles al agotamiento saltaban, se columpiaban y ascendían o descendían de las ramas en una frenética actividad decorativa. Ella misma las ayudaba eligiendo que cosas deseaba que pusieran.

-Colocad esta bolita azul, ahora la roja, luego la verde y la amarilla. –Las indicaba con entusiasmo.- ¡Y muchas cintas de colores!…  
-Vas a tener el mejor árbol de Navidad del Mundo y de las dos caras de la Luna.- Sonrió Chibiusa a su lado.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió con alegría. Y tras el árbol tuvieron el juego de la piñata, la joven soberana se dio buena maña en romperla con un palo, pese a ir con los ojos vendados. Después a cantar villancicos y celebrar. Endimión y Serenity llegaron entonces para desearle felices fiestas a la pequeña reina.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, Majestad?- Saludó él.-  
-Sí, ¡muchas gracias! - Repuso una encantada Neherenia.-  
-Ya sabes que todos somos tus amigos, y que tienes más gente que te aprecia.- Sonrió amablemente Serenity en tanto acariciaba la frente de la cría.- En muchas partes de la Tierra.  
-Estoy muy contenta. Ha sido divertido romper la piñata. ¡Y me han dado muchos regalos! - Anunció la niña.- He repartido alguno de ellos entre mis súbditos, no está bien tener tanto para mí sola si no lo puedo compartir.- Agregó.- Y es lo que se hace por Navidad. Chibiusa me ha dicho que vale más dar que recibir.  
-Sí, así es.- Convino Serenity declarando con aprobación.- Has hecho muy bien. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.  
-Es un bonito y noble gesto. Lo celebramos.- Afirmó Endimión visiblemente satisfecho.- Actuaste como corresponde a la bella y gentil reina que eres.

 

La voz de una de las doncellas de palacio interrumpió aquella conversación.

-Majestad, es la hora de cenar…Los ministros os esperan. Y también vuestras invitadas.- Remachó en una alusión a Chibiusa y las asteroides que iban a compartir velada en palacio.-  
-¡Ya voy! – Repuso la interpelada, que, sin embargo dedicó una mirada a los soberanos y les dijo.- Es una pena que no podáis quedaros a cenar. Ha sido un placer veros. Espero que volváis pronto.  
-Eso deseamos.- Afirmó Serenity.- Que te aproveche la cena y feliz Navidad.  
-Igualmente.- Se despidió la cría de modo jovial.-

 

Y levantando sus amplias faldas con ambas manos corrió de forma poco protocolaria hacia el comedor. La pareja de reyes del futuro Neo Cristal Tokio se quedó observando cómo su pequeña amiga se alejaba con patente satisfacción.

-Me alegra mucho ver que Neherenia es ahora como cualquier otra niña.- Afirmó él.-  
-Nuestra futura hija está haciendo un gran trabajo en ese aspecto.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Y es una parte vital para nuestros proyectos a largo plazo.  
-Es fundamental que crezca rodeada de afecto y con amigos.- Añadió Endimión.- Chibiusa lo entendió igual que nosotros.  
-La pobre se cree que no sabemos las ganas que tiene de ir a ver a Helios.- Sonrió Serenity.-  
Nuestra hija del porvenir realmente ha pasado por muchas cosas, y estoy orgulloso de verla convertida en una mujer tan hábil y llena de talento y bondad como su madre.- Afirmó su contertulio.- Hemos, o mejor dicho, sabremos educarla muy bien…  
\- Al venir del futuro tuvo a un grupo de amigas que compartió esa responsabilidad con nuestros alter egos del siglo treinta. Por eso nos la confiaron tanto tiempo. Y ahora lo comprendo bien. Cuando pienso en mí misma doy gracias a mi propia madre, la reina Serenity, por hacerme renacer en el seno de mi actual familia.- Suspiró ella.- Además de rodearme con mucho amor. Seguramente quiso que supiera lo que es vivir entre gente corriente, con preocupaciones cotidianas. Eso me ha hecho comprender bien cuál es el propósito de nuestra misión. Soy muy feliz por tener unos padres tan maravillosos en esta época. Y tantos y tan buenos amigos. Y lo que más dichosa me hace es verles sonreír…  
-Hay que procurar la felicidad general. O por lo menos a tantas personas como nos sea posible.- Remachó su contertulio.- Asegurar el porvenir de la humanidad es tarea ardua…  
-Si.- Musitó reflexivamente ahora la joven reina para declarar con talante más optimista.- Por fortuna no estamos solos en esa misión. Viendo a Chibiusa y a las demás, sé que lo conseguiremos.

 

Su esposo asintió. Eso estaba claro. Habían pasado muchas cosas, batallado sin descanso, sufrido unas veces y disfrutado otras. Pero todo fue para bien. Los años pasaron y esos críos crecieron. Muchos hicieron grandes hazañas, aunque a un trágico precio para algunos. 

-Si- Se dijo Serenity cerrando al fin ese diario.- Toda gran misión requiere a veces de enormes sacrificios. Y hay que estar dispuesto a hacerlos.

 

En eso que uno de los ujieres de la Masters Corporation tocó a la puerta y respetuosamente la informó.

-Majestad…quedan treinta minutos para partir. El señor Masters me ha rogado que os lo haga saber.  
-Bien, muchas gracias.- Asintió ella.- Enseguida estaré…

 

El tipo se retiró tras hacer una leve inclinación, cerrando la puerta.

-Y aquí estoy sin haber escrito nada. – Suspiró la reina.- El tiempo se me pasó volando con estos recuerdos.

 

Y era curioso. Ahora, tras salvar al universo entero, con la ayuda de sus amigos, la soberana iba finalmente a intervenir, dándose a conocer de modo oficial ante todo el planeta. Quedaban pocos días para otra Navidad.

-Debo preparar mi discurso…Tendré que llamar a Ami, se le dan mejor estas cosas que a mí. Sabe cómo redactar con las palabras apropiadas. O quizás avise a Rei, ella le pone siempre mucha pasión a todo cuanto hace. También Minako, con su alegría inagotable que la lleva a poner buena cara pese a lo adverso de cualquier situación. O Makoto, que podría dar lecciones de integridad a cualquiera. Sin olvidar a Haruka con su humor a veces teñido de sarcasmo, cualquiera de sus ocurrencias aliviaría la tensión del momento o a Michiru con su innata elegancia y saber estar en cualquier lugar. Y por supuesto, Setsuna con su discreción. Aunque ahora sería su hija Seren la que se encargaría de recordarme a quienes debo de nombrar en el discurso…Y también estaría Hotaru, con su templanza cuando llega la hora de acometer cualquier empresa. Junto con mi propia hija, de una pureza y bondad, llena de sinceridad para expresar lo que siente.

 

E iba efectivamente a llamar a alguna de sus amigas y consejeras cuando lo pensó mejor…

-No me hace falta. Sé perfectamente lo qué debo decir. No tengo que escribirlo siquiera. Lo llevo en el corazón. Me inspiraré en todas y cada una de ellas. Además, él está a punto de nacer al fin.- Pensaba en tanto repasaba sus escasas anotaciones para el discurso.- Esto será suficiente. Lo fundamental es que todo ha merecido la pena…el futuro está aún por escribir…Y su llegada será trascendental para hacerlo…Hasta entonces desearía una muy Feliz Navidad a todos.


	34. Una Dura prueba para los Nueve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El espacio tiempo es alterado por un misterioso individuo. Los Nueve deberán recomponerlo enfrentándose a un peligroso enemigo y con unas inesperadas ayudas. No leer hasta haber llegado al menos al episodio 46 de la quinta parte.

Dedicado a mi amiga Claudia, la única en todo el mundo capaz por ahora de comprender del todo esta historia, y a los que vengan después tras leerse todo lo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado tan lejos!

 

Cansada de una dura jornada Samantha regresaba a casa. 

-Un poco más y me quedo dormida allí mismo.- Suspiraba en tanto conducía.- ¡Una reunión de tres horas! Y eso como colofón. Llevo desde las siete de la mañana sin parar…

 

Pero al fin estaba llegando. Frenó el vehículo al entrar en la urbanización, pasando entre los cuidados setos que se alargaban a ambos lados tomó finalmente el desvío hacia el chalet donde vivía. Detuvo el coche y tras sacar el mando a distancia de la guantera abrió la puerta del garaje. Arrancó despacio y entró aparcando junto a otro vehículo. Suspiró al fin. Tras apagar el contacto salió. Andando como si llevase botas de plomo la mujer abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la casa y la cerró tras de sí despacio como si pretendiese ahorrar las últimas energías que le quedaban. Tras salir de esa habitación cruzó el pasillo y entró en el salón dejando su maletín. Al fin se dejó deslizar sobre el sofá tras quitarse los zapatos.

\- ¡Hola Sam! - la saludó jubilosamente Beruche que venía con una maceta de flores en las manos. - ¿Qué tal el día?  
\- Me siento como si una apisonadora me hubiera pasado por encima.- Respondió ésta dando un largo suspiro. -  
\- Necesitas darte un buen baño para relajarte y cenar- le aconsejó afablemente Bertie que añadió. -Voy a decirle a Kerria que te lo prepare. Ella ha trabajado desde casa hoy.  
\- No te molestes gracias, yo misma subiré ahora, sólo necesito unos momentos para recuperar energías.  
-¡Pues chica! - escuchó tras de ella la jocosa voz de su esposa - ¡Ni que te hubieras ido a correr la maratón!  
\- Desde que me ascendieron a coordinadora de marketing a nivel nacional no he parado ni un momento en dos semanas. Ya sabes, reuniones con todos los responsables estatales y políticas de captación. Luego análisis de balances y cuentas de resultados. - Pudo decir Sam sin levantarse todavía en tanto Kerria se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente. - Hoy además he tenido que ocuparme directamente de la promoción del último disco de Lucero Láser.- Añadió con cara de circunstancias.-  
-¿Lucero? - Sonrió Kerria interesándose de inmediato - ¡Bendito loco! ¿Cómo le va? Desde que estuve en ese debate de la tele no he vuelto a verle.  
\- No se puede quejar. Y me ha dado muchos recuerdos para ti - rio Samantha afirmando convencida. - ¡Desde luego que está como una cabra! ¡Me ha recibido con un gorro de bufón y unos calzoncillos puestos sobre sus pantalones! además de un montón de cascabeles que no dejaba de hacer sonar. ¡Menos mal que Brian no es admirador suyo, ja, ja!- Exclamó para preguntar con patente interés mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo del sofá. - Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de él?

 

Kerria quedó en silencio dejando que Sam la observase con expectación, por fin cuando esta parecía comenzar a preocuparse por aquella actitud, añadió sonriente.

\- Va a venir…, y dice que tiene una sorpresa.

 

Sam no pudo evitar tomar de las manos de su cónyuge entre las suyas, llena de ilusión por aquella noticia.

-¡Por fin, que alegría! , espero que después de todo lo que pasó con Cindy hace meses haya vuelto a ser el de antes. Siempre he tenido ese temor.  
\- Por el tono de su mensaje me parece que sí.- Le confirmó su pareja visiblemente esperanzada. -  
-¿Ya te ha dicho Kerria que Brian va a venir? - Intervino Beruche con patente alegría. -

 

Samantha asintió levantándose del sofá y declarando de un estupendo humor.

\- ¡Era lo que necesitaba escuchar para recobrar fuerzas, ahora creo que sí me daré ese baño!  
\- Te acompaño- se ofreció Kerria.-  
-¡Hum!- Se sonrió su esposa preguntando con voz melosa.- ¿Te vas a bañar conmigo? Eso suena muy bien.  
-Lo siento cariño, creo que no íbamos a caber en la bañera. De momento confórmate con que te abra el agua.- Replicó su interlocutora con expresión divertida.-  
-Bueno, es un comienzo.- Se rio Sam.- Si me frotas un poquito la espalda podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

 

Kerria rio con ella y tras darse un beso en los labios la pareja se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. Beruche las observó subir las escaleras de la mano y se sonrió. Estaba muy contenta también de que su nieto retornase a casa. En eso Roy llegó también.

\- Hola cariño- le saludó su mujer. -  
\- Hola cubito, ¡buff, vaya un día!- Exclamó éste con aparente agotamiento. -  
-¿Tú también? - Repuso Beruche divertida en tanto le contaba. - Samantha ha venido hecha unos zorros.  
\- No sé ella, pero yo he tenido que ocuparme de la preselección de jugadores para esta nueva temporada. Espero que este año tengamos un equipo más competitivo. Esos ejecutivos me tienen harto. Se pasan la vida en los despachos y algunos no han visto ni un partido de baloncesto. Con decir, -y puso voz de falsete con tonillo forzadamente ridículo parodiando a alguno de esos tipos.- ¡El tope salarial!... ya lo tienen todo resuelto. Y claro… a ver cómo nos reforzamos sin gastar apenas. Con el draft no es suficiente.  
-¡Pues anímate hombre! Que tu nieto va a volver a casa.- Le desveló su esposa con visible satisfacción. – Podrías ficharle a él.  
-¡Va a volver! - exclamó Roy al que se le iluminó el rostro - ¡Que alegría! , hace meses que se fue a Bios y el pobre estaba tan triste.- Remachó ahora con tono más apagado.-  
\- Pues según tu hija ahora está de mucho mejor humor.- Le informó Beruche. – El chico habló con Kerria hará unos días. En la universidad tienen vacaciones y se ha animado a venir. Nos traerá saludos de Leval, Amatista, Asthel y Maray y además le ha dicho a nuestra hija que nos reserva una sorpresa.  
\- Espero que sea buena, el pobre muchacho se lo merece.- Afirmó Roy.-Bueno cariño, me voy a la ducha.

 

Su contertulia asintió, ahora con el semblante más serio. Los dos fueron testigos del terrible mazazo que supuso para el chico descubrir quién era su novia de entonces. Lo pasó muy mal y se marchó hundido por completo. Por suerte era muy joven todavía y tenían su fe puesta en que gracias a eso se recuperaría pronto. Ahora quizás hubiese conocido a otra chica que le hiciese olvidar aquello. En eso que su marido le dio un beso y subió a ducharse al aseo de su dormitorio. Samantha a su vez se dejaba sumergir en la bañera del baño de su habitación mientras su esposa le frotaba solícitamente la espalda. 

\- Así que el pequeño Brian vuelve a casa- declaró Samantha - ¡Qué ganas tengo de verle!  
\- ¡Ya no es tan pequeño! - rio Kerria para corregir a su compañera no sin nostalgia - , está hecho todo un hombre, con el holo mensaje me llegó una vídeo foto de él y de su primo Asthel. El hijo de Leval y Amatista también está muy alto, ¡es enorme!  
\- Ellos también deben de estar muy orgullosos de sus hijos, como es natural.- Afirmó Samantha. – Nuestros sobrinos son estupendos  
\- Si, muchísimo. Asthel es un gran jugador de baloncesto como mi padre y nuestra sobrina Maray está en otra ciudad de Bios haciendo pases de modelos. ¿Sabes Sam? Papá se alegrará cuando le cuente que Brian y Asthel juegan juntos en el mismo equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad. Según me contó mi hermano no hay quien les venza.  
\- No me sorprende nada- repuso Sam que añadió con un talante más serio - ¡Ojalá que el muchacho haya superado por completo lo que ocurrió y encuentre pronto una chica que le quiera!  
\- Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho- afirmó Kerria llena de optimismo para declarar. - Es un chico muy fuerte y muy guapo también, ji, ji. Chicas tendrá a montones. Aunque encontrar la que de veras sea la que esté destinada para él es más difícil.- Remachó ahora con un talante más reflexivo.- Lo único que deseo es que no se haya sentido solo.  
\- Ha estado junto a tu hermano, su tía y sus primos. Estoy convencida de que con ellos se habrá sentido como en casa.- Comentó Samantha. -  
\- Pero su hogar está aquí.- Repuso Kerria llena de cariñoso anhelo para sentenciar. - Y no veo el momento de abrazarle otra vez.  
-¿Se lo dirás a su padre y a Rebecca? - Inquirió Sam. -  
\- Les avisaré pero lo haré mañana, Brian aún tardará un par de días en llegar.  
\- Desde lo que ocurrió - subrayó Samantha. -Rebecca ha estado mucho más agradable. Parece haber cambiado mucho.  
\- Eso pertenece ya al pasado.- Musitó su contertulia con expresión más seria - y prefiero olvidarlo.  
\- Bueno,- se apresuró a añadir Sam con un tono más animado para aparcar esa enojosa cuestión mientras salía de la bañera y su esposa la rodeaba amorosamente con una toalla. - Voy a secarme y cuando me ponga el pijama nos sentamos juntas a ver la tele. Si es que no me duermo antes.  
\- Me parece bien.- Repuso Kerria con aprobación, retornando a su semblante risueño.- Hoy ponen una muy buena...

 

Una vez Sam estuvo seca y con el pijama puesto las dos tomaron una cena ligera. Después se sentaron en el sofá. Samantha se recostó sobre el regazo de Kerria que comía palomitas sin parar, de siempre le habían encantado. Roy por su parte se sentó en un sofá paralelo con Beruche. Los cuatro se dedicaron a ver la película y a intercambiar comentarios.

-Tendríamos que ver una de las clásicas. No sé. Por ejemplo Evil Dead… -Propuso Roy con desenfado.-  
-¿Y de qué trata?- Preguntó ingenuamente Samantha.-  
-Pues de un tipo que tiene una sierra mecánica y una escopeta. Se dedica a liquidar demonios y encima les insulta, ¡ja, ja, ja! - Se rio su suegro.-  
-Sí, justo lo que nos faltaba.- Le regañó Bertie con irónico humor sentenciando.- Ya tuvimos bastantes demonios para toda la vida. ¿No crees?  
-¡Era una broma, cubito! - Afirmó él haciendo reír a todas y añadiendo además con autobombo.- Y además, yo liquidé más que el protagonista en las tres partes juntas. Ja, ja…  
-Es que no sabes más que proponer películas desagradables.- Le amonestó su mujer.-  
-Pero te ríes. Y bueno, lo admito, algún susto sí que da.- Se justificó el interpelado encogiéndose de hombros.- Es que eso es lo divertido.  
-Yo vi alguna con Leval cuando éramos críos. Le gustaba ponérmelas para ver si me asustaba. Pero no lo hacía.- Se rio Kerria a su vez.-  
-¡Esa es mi niña! Una chica valiente.- Afirmó un divertido Roy.-  
-Eso de niña suena bien, cada vez mejor.- Repuso su hija esbozando una sonrisa.- Sobre todo siendo ya cuarentona.  
-Anda hija, ni que fueras una vieja, estás en lo mejor de la vida.- Repuso Bertie.-  
-Bueno, lo cierto es que ya vamos teniendo una edad.- Comentó Sam.-  
-No digáis bobadas.- Aseveró Beruche agregando también con sentido del humor.- ¿Qué podríamos decir Roy y yo entonces?  
\- A la que envidio es a la madrina Ami y a sus compañeras.- Afirmó Kerria.- Es que las ves y siguen igual que siempre.  
-Son princesas planetarias. Su esperanza de vida es muy larga.- Comentó Roy.- Y además, vuestra tía Petz les regala muchas de sus cremas… ¡Así cualquiera!

 

Y tras otra ronda de risas, fue Samantha la que primero bostezó.

-Perdón.- Se apresuró a disculparse.- Es que se me abre la boca sola…  
-Pues ante eso, lo mejor es irse a dormir.- Le dijo Bertie.-  
-Yo también estoy cansada. No he parado en todo el día. Sigo repasando algunos casos.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Desde que fuiste nombrada ayudante del fiscal del distrito trabajas todavía más que antes.- Comentó su padre.-  
-Hay mucho que hacer. Si queremos que la gente viva segura.- Repuso la aludida en tanto junto con Samantha se levantaba del sofá.-  
-Tampoco te fuerces tanto, cariño.- Le pidió Bertie que agregó algo preocupada.- Ni tú Sam. Eso vale para las dos. Casi no estáis en casa y os pasáis la vida de reunión en reunión.  
-Lo sabemos mamá- Afirmó Kerria que dando un largo suspiro quiso justificarse.- Pero es nuestra obligación. Aunque cuando venga Brian espero poder tomarme unos días. Y ojalá que Samantha pueda hacer lo mismo.  
-Me será algo complicado pero tienes razón Bertie.- Sonrió la mujer dirigiéndose afectuosamente a su suegra.- Las dos nos vemos muy poco. Y cuando lo hacemos estamos ya muy cansadas del día.  
-Pues entonces a dormir. Y a ver si os tomáis un poco de tiempo para vosotras y podéis compartirlo con vuestro hijo. Que seguro tendrá muchísimas ganas de veros. Bueno, querrá vernos a todos.- Matizó con una sonrisa.-  
-Eso seguro, cubito.- Declaró Roy.- Igual que nosotros a él.

 

Tanto su hija como su nuera asintieron, eso deseaban. Al fin fue Beruche quien disolvió la velada familiar por esa noche.

-Sí, vámonos a la cama. Todos tenemos que dormir.

 

Su esposo asintió levantándose al instante. Tras darse las buenas noches cada pareja fue a su habitación. Ya en ella, Samantha le susurraba a Kerria.

\- No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que Brian tendrá que hacer algo importante.  
-¿Importante? ¿A qué te refieres, Sam? - Inquirió su interlocutora sin comprender.-  
\- Es una idea que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza desde hace un rato.- Replicó su compañera con expresión pensativa. - No sé por qué…  
\- Claro que tiene que hacer cosas muy importantes- repuso Kerria sin darle más trascendencia a la cuestión, explicando. - Debe terminar su carrera y comenzar a vivir su vida. ¡Ay! no lo quiero ni pensar, eso significa que nos hacemos viejas.  
\- ¡Oye! habla por ti- se burló Sam asegurando jovial. –Yo soy mayor que tú y me siento como si tuviera veinte años.  
\- Pues a ver si me lo demuestras- la incitó Kerria en tanto la rodeaba con sus brazos. -

 

Samantha se dispuso a hacerlo, para cuando completó su argumentación Kerria no tuvo más remedio que concederle la razón, aun eran capaces de disfrutar con el amor de antaño. Sin embargo entre la ajetreada jornada que habían tenido y que en efecto ya no eran tan jovencitas, la pasión había disminuido un poco. Y tras ese sano ejercicio habían quedado agotadas, en eso los años sí que no perdonaban. Las dos se sumieron en el sueño sin mucha más conversación. Sam se vio a sí misma de niña. Estaba en casa de sus padres. Estos eran jóvenes y le sonreían. Su hermana Terry estaba allí, tendría unos cinco años. 

-Sam, ¿Me dejas tu muñeca?- Le pedía con vivo deseo de que así fuera.-  
-Claro.- Replicaba ella misma, siendo esa cría rubita que no tendría más de diez años.-  
-Así me gusta.- Sonrió su padre, acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su hija mayor.- Que seas generosa y sepas compartir.  
-Eso es lo que hace todo buen cristiano.- Apuntó su madre, que era tan rubia como las niñas.- Bueno. – Añadió con tono jovial.- Tengo que tender la ropa en el jardín…  
-¿Te puedo ayudar, mamá?- Se ofreció Samantha.-  
-Claro cielo.- Asintió su interlocutora que ya portaba una cesta de mimbre llena de prendas entre sus manos.- Hala, que tenemos mucho que tender.  
-Esto nunca se termina.- Afirmó el padre de las chicas añadiendo con un tinte extrañamente misterioso.- Él siempre dándonos trabajo…  
-Si…me pregunto cuando se acabará.- Añadió la madre de Sam del mismo modo.-  
-¿De quién habláis?- Se interesó la cría.-  
-¡Oh! Ya lo verás, cariño.- Repuso su padre con una media sonrisa algo rara.-  
-¡Mamá!- Terció Terry sosteniendo una blusa y un pantalón entre sus manitas.- Más ropita…

 

Samantha miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió infinidad de prendas de vestir desperdigadas por el jardín.

-Papá, mamá. ¿Nosotros tenemos tanta ropa?- Inquirió atónita.-

 

Aunque de pronto estaba sola y era adulta, iba paseando por la ciudad, hacía una tarde espléndida. El sol brillaba reflejado en las copas de los árboles y una suave brisa mecía estas al igual que el pelo de ella. No obstante, había una extraña quietud, no se escuchaba más que el sonido del viento. A Samantha le sorprendió aquello. Estaba en la zona del parque que ella y Kerria habían recorrido infinidad de veces y en muchas ocasiones habían disfrutado de un día tan bonito como aquel. Pero siempre podían escuchar el ruido de los pájaros, o los gritos de los niños jugando. Mientras andaba pensaba en eso y lo encontraba raro. Se fijó en el suelo, había un jersey y unos zapatos allí tirados, y parecían nuevos, ¡qué extraño!, no era la clase de ropa de la que nadie quisiera desprenderse. El aire hizo volar la prenda hasta que esta quedó sujeta a unas ramas cercanas, Sam se acercó hasta ella para descubrir atónita una enorme cantidad de ropa diseminada por el parque. Y ésta era de todos los tipos, pantalones, faldas, blusas, zapatos, zapatillas y otros varios objetos de uso cotidiano carteras, bolsos y relojes también se concentraban en cantidades notables.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - Se preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Es que no hay nadie? ¿De quién puede ser todo esto?

 

Pero no parecía haber nadie que pudiera responder a esa pregunta. ¿O tal vez sí? Sam escuchó un sonido inquietante, como algo que se arrastrase cerca de ella, al amparo de unos frondosos árboles que tenía a su derecha. Iba a dirigir su mirada hacia allí cuando un rayo de sol le hirió la vista.

\- ¡Espabila perezosa! - pudo escuchar la voz de Kerria en tanto abría los ojos. - ¡Que ya son más de las nueve!  
-¿Las nueve?- reaccionó Sam alarmada - ¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué ha pasado con la alarma del reloj?  
\- Me temo que con lo de ayer se nos olvidó conectarla, menos mal que me ha despertado el sol.- Contestó Kerria –  
\- Sí, yo estaba soñando con. - Quiso recordar pero ya se le había ido de la cabeza. Lo dejo pasar añadiendo con apremio - bueno no importa. Tengo que irme y rápido.  
-¿No vas a desayunar?- le ofreció Kerria. -Mi madre habrá hecho buñuelos.  
\- Lo sé, y ya lo creo que lo siento. Sabes que me encantan pero tengo prisa,- objetó su esposa con verdadero fastidio por perdérselos declarando - ya llego tarde, tomaré algo en la oficina.

 

Sam se desperezó y no tardó mucho en ducharse y arreglarse, se vistió con la misma rapidez y en tanto se ponía la falda recordó aquel extraño sueño.

-¿Sabes una cosa Kerria? - Ésta negó con la cabeza prestándola atención y Sam añadió. - Esta noche he tenido un sueño muy extraño. Estaba de niña con mis padres…  
-Eso es bonito. – Afirmó su contertulia.- Eso prueba que les sigues queriendo, Samantha.

 

Su pareja asintió. Así era, pese a lo duro que fue ser rechazada por su familia cuando confesó hacía años su orientación sexual en un juicio. No obstante replicó con gesto de extrañeza.

-En esta ocasión no tenía que ver directamente con ellos. Ni con ese tema. No sé cómo explicarlo. Aparecían muy jóvenes y Terry era muy pequeña. Estábamos en el jardín de casa y mi madre tendía un montón de ropa. Había prendas por todas partes. Luego yo estaba sola en el parque paseando, hacía un día estupendo y todo estaba lleno de prendas de vestir, ¡por todas partes! Y no eran malas. Creo recordar que había muchas cosas de marca tiradas por allí.  
-¡Ja, ja!,- rio Kerria en tanto aseveraba divertida - ¡Samantha lo tuyo con la moda es obsesivo! Eres aún peor que Esmeralda. ¿No me digas que ya quieres ir de rebajas?  
\- No, ¡qué va! - replicó ella esbozando una débil sonrisa añadiendo algo confusamente. - Era algo muy extraño, noté una presencia acechándome y cuando quise ver lo que era el sol me dio en los ojos.  
\- Pues no sé a qué será debido, ¡déjalo! , quizás fuera que tenías que despertarte para no llegar tarde- le recordó Kerria con humor. -  
\- Seguramente- admitió Sam tomándoselo a broma también para preguntarle a su compañera -¿Qué vas a hacer tú hoy?  
\- Llamaré a Brian y a Rebecca como tenía pensado y luego revisaré algunos casos. Quizás me vaya con mi madre más tarde, me gustaría comprarle un regalo a Brian.  
-¿Padre o hijo? - Inquirió Sam. -  
-¡Al hijo!,- aclaró Kerria ilusionada preguntándose en voz alta - ¿Qué podría comprarle? Quizás sus gustos hayan variado mucho en este tiempo.  
\- Desde luego, ¡no creo que con un coche teledirigido se conforme ya! - Rio Sam. -  
\- Con eso no, pero con una moto que él pueda conducir, sí.- Replicó Kerria dejando atónita a su compañera al relatarla. -Amatista me contó en otro holomensaje que Brian le había echado el ojo a un modelo de la marca “Sujar”  
-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? - Le recriminó Samantha con no muy fingida severidad. -  
\- No me acordé, pero descuida, quiero pasarme con mamá por el concesionario esta misma tarde y puede que papá se acerque también. ¿Te daría tiempo a ti?  
-¡Oh Kerria, esto se avisa antes!- repuso Sam algo fastidiada. - Tendré que apretar mi agenda pero haré lo posible. Dame las señas, anda.

 

Su mujer se las anotó y después Samantha se marchó a trabajar tras despedirse de Roy y Bertie. Como estaba previsto, Kerria puso al corriente a Brian y su ex esposa de la llegada del chico. Estos expresaron su deseo de verle y dijeron que avisarían a su hija, que estaba también en sus clases de la universidad.

-¿Cómo está Cindy?- Se interesó Kerria hablando con ellos por holo teléfono en tanto veía sus imágenes en tres dimensiones.-  
-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.- Replicó Rebecca con tono neutro.-  
-Al menos sus notas son buenas.- Afirmó Brian.- La veo más ilusionada en el estudio. Al final se decantó por psicología. En lugar de economía, como yo.  
-Tampoco le tiraba mucho diseñar interiores como a su madre.- Añadió Rebecca.-  
-Espero que quiera venir a ver a Brian.- Dijo entonces Kerria algo más seria.-  
-Sí, claro que querrá.- Replicó el padre del chico.- 

 

En eso quedaron y se despidieron. A la tarde Sam pudo reunirse con el resto de la familia y entre todos eligieron para Brian una preciosa moto de color azul metalizado. Era de gran cilindrada como el chico había expresado que le gustaban. ¡Menos mal que Amatista había estado al corriente de eso! pensó Kerria con una sonrisa. Su cuñada y tan querida amiga se había portado como una auténtica madre para con su hijo y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Una vez la compraron Roy se encargó de conducir la moto hasta casa y de taparla con su funda, en espera de dar la sorpresa a Brian. También el padre del muchacho, Rebecca y Cindy, se reunieron con el resto de la familia del chico.

-Seguro que le gustará. Recuerdo que una vez me comentó que las motos le encantaban.- Dijo Cindy, que se había convertido en una atractiva joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño.-  
-En eso ha salido a mí.- Declaró orgullosamente Roy.- De chaval me sentí atraído por las motos. Aunque luego me pudo más mi pasión por el baloncesto.  
-Espero que podáis estar cuando venga.- Les comentó Bertie, sobre todo centrando su atención en Rebecca.- Me parece que llegará mañana a la Tierra. Por la tarde, ya os llamará para precisar la hora.  
-Te lo agradecemos mucho, claro que podremos.- Replicó ésta con un tono de amabilidad que pocas veces le había oído.-  
-Sí, seguro que acudiremos a recibirle.- Sonrió Brian al fin.- También tenemos muchas ganas de verle. ¿Verdad Cindy?  
-Si papá.- Convino la muchacha con voz queda.-

 

Y de este modo se despidieron quedando para el día siguiente. Esa noche Samantha volvió a tener el mismo sueño. Pero no conseguía ver de lo que se trataba, solo oía algo que se arrastraba cerca, muy cerca de ella. Caminaba por ese mismo lugar cuando una mano la tapó la boca. Tratando de resistirse forcejeó pero fue inútil. Alguien mucho más fuerte que ella la arrastró al interior de un desvencijado almacén. Para su horror recordó haber visto ese sitio antes. Y la sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar una voz terriblemente familiar.

-Querida Sam…Por fin volvemos a estar juntos.  
-¡Steve!- Exclamó llena de terror.-

 

Así era, ese tipo la soltó y ella se giró para encararle. Allí estaba su desequilibrado ex marido. Observándola con una extraña mirada mezcla de curiosidad y saña. Sin embargo no la atacó tal y como la mujer esperaba. Sencillamente movió un dedo delante del rostro de su interlocutora y susurró, casi parecía que con temor.

-No, no, no…No debiste hacer eso…Te casaste conmigo y luego me dejaste.  
-Tú me pegabas y me maltratabas.- Le acusó ella, esta vez sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.-

 

Ya se preparaba mentalmente para recibir una paliza, sin embargo su ex marido no parecía tener ese plan en mente. Al contrario, declaró con tinte desaprobatorio combinado con algo que incluso parecía temor.

-¡Casarte con otra mujer! Eso es antinatural. Toda esa familia lo es. Yo soy tu legítimo esposo. Esa especie de ceremonia de circo que tuviste con la zorra que llamas esposa no sirve de nada…  
-Es algo completamente legal. Además, tú y yo nos divorciamos. –Respondió ella envalentonándose.-

 

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando en lugar de agredirla o chillarla, Steve se limitó a susurrar.

-¡Chiss!, Sam…él nos oirá. Y créeme. No desearás que eso pase.  
-¿Él?- Inquirió la mujer mirándole sin comprender.- ¿De quién estás hablando?  
-Pues de él.- Repitió Steve como si la respuesta fuese obvia.- ¿Sabes? Está aquí… se aproxima. Pronto nos encontrará…pero tranquila, te protegeré de él…  
-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Pudo contestar su atónita interlocutora.- No comprendo nada.

 

Por toda réplica su ex esposo miró a través de una rendija de la ventana de aquel almacén. 

-Ya es hora.- Sentenció.-

 

Samantha escuchó algo, una especie de pitido. En ese instante la puerta del almacén saltó en pedazos. Algo la había destrozado con pasmosa facilidad. Sin embargo no pudo ver más. Volvió a despertarse con el agudo sonido del reloj, justo cuando notaba una especie de respiración gorgoteante tras esa destruida puerta. Una respiración que le había cortado la suya. 

-¡Dios mío!- Se dijo tratando de desperezarse recordando aun ese extraño sueño.- Decididamente necesito tomarme unos vacaciones… ¿Por qué he soñado con Steve? ¿Y de qué quería protegerme? ¿Qué podría haber peor que él?- Se decía sin comprender.-

 

Miró hacia su pareja en busca de respuestas. No obstante la cama estaba vacía. Kerria se había levantado ya. De modo que no quiso pensar más en eso y se dispuso a afrontar el nuevo día con ilusión, pues era el de la llegada de Brian. Junto a Roy, Bertie y Kerria engalanaron la casa con cintas y un letrero que daba la bienvenida a su hijo. Era algo anticipado pero Kerria había insistido mucho. A la hora convenida llegaron Brian, Rebecca y Cindy. También traían un regalo para el muchacho.

-¿Qué tal? - Saludo Cindy dando un tímido beso a Kerria. -  
\- Hola- repuso ésta con normalidad e incluso con un cariñoso tono. - Me alegra que hayáis venido tan pronto. Brian aún tardará.  
\- Esta vez le daremos una sorpresa agradable.- Intervino Rebecca afirmando con sincera cordialidad. - El chico lo merece.  
\- Si mamá- convino Cindy, al parecer deseosa de ello. -  
\- Nosotros le hemos comprado una cosa- sonrió Brian padre - no es mucho, pero creo que le gustará.  
\- No teníais que haberos molestado- le dijo Roy palmeándole la espalda.-  
\- Seguro que estará encantado cuando vea la de regalos que le hemos comprado.- Sonrió Sam añadiendo para decirle a Cindy -, ¡ya verás, cuando pruebe la moto seguro que te ofrece dar una vuelta! Porque lo que es a mí no me lo propondrá, no me subo a uno de esos trastos ni borracha.

 

Todos rieron, sobre todo al pensar que a Cindy también le gustaban mucho aquellos cacharros. Después, ya más pausadamente, terminaron los últimos retoques y aguardaron hasta que desde la ventana vieron llegar un taxi hasta allí.

\- Le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que nos sería imposible ir al astropuerto.- Susurró Roy tratando de no sonreír. -¡Pobre! pensará que no le hemos echado en falta.  
\- No es tonto, creo que sabrá que tramamos algo- le respondió Sam de la misma manera. -  
\- ¡Chiss! – Les ordenó Beruche- escondeos ya y quitaos de las ventanas. Creo que va a bajar.

 

Todos se apresuraron a ocultarse, dejando a Kerria para abrir la puerta. Se escucharon pasos y el sonido del timbre. Entonces, detrás de aquello, sonó la voz de Brian.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?  
\- ¡Cariño!- exclamó Kerria abriendo la puerta para agregar - ¡Bienvenido a casa, cielo!

 

Y la alegre mujer saltó abrazándose a su hijo.

-¡Hola mamá Ky!- sonrió éste sujetándola casi al vuelo. El joven tenía un aspecto inmejorable, vistiendo una chaqueta de porte juvenil y unos pantalones azules, casi a tono con su pelo castaño. Hasta parecía más fuerte, con un cuerpo más voluminoso y sus ojos ya no expresaban tristeza. De hecho preguntó con tono jovial. – ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

 

Kerria le miró algo sorprendida, parecía haber cambiado mucho, no tanto en el exterior, aunque si se le notaba aquella mejor forma física. Como en el interior.

\- Te prometí una sorpresa- le dijo él. -  
\- Pero yo me he adelantado- sonrió su madre haciendo que todos los que estaban escondidos salieran para abrazarle. -  
-¿Pero qué ocurre? - Quiso saber Brian divertido para exclamar - ¡Ni que volviera de la guerra!  
\- Es que estamos tan contentos de verte y tan impacientes por que acabes tu carrera y vuelvas a casa- le expresó una jubilosa Samantha. -  
\- Aun no he terminado este curso mamá Sam- sonrió él. - Me quedan los exámenes. Y luego un año más.  
-¡Qué suerte!- intervino Cindy. - Yo no estoy ni a mitad de carrera todavía.  
\- Ya terminarás hermanita - la animó él para preguntarle enseguida con afectuoso tono de voz -¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Muy bien gracias- repuso ésta bastante contenta de verle indagándole a su vez. -¿Y tú?...Tienes mucho que contarnos.  
\- A eso iba, os prometí una sorpresa y ahora os la daré. Ven cariño - añadió dirigiéndose a la calle en medio del asombro de todos. – Anda, sal del taxi…-Y se excusó llevándose una mano al cogote en tanto afirmaba entre apurado y divertido.- Es que se lo toma todo de manera literal, le pedí que aguardase hasta que pudiera saludaros.

 

Ninguno pudo articular palabra cuando ante ellos apareció una preciosa y alta chica de largo pelo rubio platino, silueta voluptuosa y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Brian la tomó afectuosamente de una mano y declaró.

\- Familia, ella es Mimet Trenton, mi novia. La he invitado a pasar unos días con nosotros.

 

El grupo observaba atónito y el primero que pudo decir algo fue Roy que recordó.

\- Mimet, ese nombre me suena .Yo conocí a una chica que se llamaba Mimet.  
\- Mi abuela se llama igual que yo- habló aquella muchacha con un tono exento de timidez, realmente era algo sobrio cuando añadió. – Su nombre completo es Mimet Rodney.  
\- Mimet es nieta del hermano de tu amigo Tom, abuelo- aclaró Brian. -  
-¿De Daniel?- terció Beruche atónita al recordar - ¡Claro! Es la nieta de Mimet y Daniel ¿Recuerdas Roy? esa chiquilla tan alocada que trabajaba con Ian Masters.  
-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió éste tomándose unos instantes también para recordar a su difunto amigo. – Disculpa - añadió enseguida dirigiéndose a la joven que le dedicaba lo que parecía una mirada perpleja. - No te molestes, pero conocimos a tus abuelos. Y un muy querido amigo mío que falleció hace unos años era el hermano de tu abuelo ¿Cómo les va?  
\- Muy bien gracias, ahora se han jubilado de la investigación y están de viaje por el mundo.- Repuso la chica. -  
\- Pues sí que ha sido una buena sorpresa, ¡sinvergüenza! - confesó Brian padre dirigiéndose a su hijo. -  
\- Mimet y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, nos presentaron Asthel y su novia Madelaine.- Les contó el muchacho algo azorado. -  
-¿También Asthel tiene novia? - Inquirió Sam sorprendida. -  
\- Desde hace mucho- sonrió Brian que afirmó con obviedad. - Ya no somos niños.  
\- Claro hijo- asintió Kerria sonriendo y agregando con conciliatoria resignación. -Pero no nos culpes por seguir creyéndolo a veces. Bueno, venid con nosotros tú y Mimet.- Miró a la muchacha a la par que añadía como su propia madre hubiera hecho. - Bienvenida querida.  
\- Gracias señora Malden- repuso ésta con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. -  
\- No hay de qué, y no me llames señora por favor - protestó la aludida entre risas. - Me llamo Kerria.

 

Mimet asintió casi imperceptiblemente y siguió de la mano de Brian a los demás. Tan pronto salieron de la casa el chico preguntó intrigado.

-¿A dónde vamos, abuelo?  
\- Paciencia chico- sonrió entre enigmática y pícaramente éste. - Ahora lo verás.

 

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del garaje, Roy levantó la misma indicando a su nieto que mirase al interior, había poca claridad así que Brian encendió la luz para encontrarse una gran silueta bajo una gran funda de plástico amarilla.

-¿Y esto? - Inquirió a sus madres que sonreían con complicidad. -  
\- Míralo tú mismo, hijo - le respondió Sam con una expresión risueña -

 

Brian no se hizo de rogar, destapó la funda sólo para dar una exclamación de asombro y admiración. Todos se rieron cuando él dijo con manifiesta alegría.

-¡Es una Sujar Br 2800 inyección, es la moto que yo quería! ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?  
\- Tenemos nuestras propias fuentes de información- sonrió Kerria llena de alegría al ver el rostro resplandeciente de su hijo y no tardó en proponerle con desenfado. - Anda, ¿a qué esperas? Pruébala cariño.  
\- Si,- añadió Roy - yo te la he rodado un poco y he revisado todos sus niveles ajustando el ordenador de a bordo.  
-Pero si no es ni siquiera mi cumpleaños. ¡Gracias abuelo, mamá Ky, mamá Sam, Abuela! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vamos a probarla Mimet!- exclamó Brian mirando a su novia sin advertir la expresión resignada de Cindy que dijo. -  
\- Desde luego es una moto magnífica. Creo que le pediré a papá una igual.  
\- Tendrás que esperar a estar a punto de terminar tu carrera como Brian. Y sacar las misma buenas notas.- Terció su madre. -  
\- Entonces creo que tendré que resignarme- suspiró la muchacha en un fallido intento por sonar desenfadada.-

 

Pese a todo eso hizo reír a los demás, excepto a Mimet que con un tono bastante natural le ofreció. 

\- Si quieres en mi lugar sube con tu hermano para dar una vuelta.  
-¿Yo? Pero tú estarás deseando ir con él- objetó Cindy atónita por aquella propuesta. -  
\- Yo podré hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Además, a mí me ha estado viendo a diario, a ti hace meses que no te ve. Lo más lógico es que vayas tú con él. Así podréis hablar de vuestras cosas.- Argumentó ésta de forma muy elocuente. -  
\- Gracias Mimet- sonrió Cindy admitiendo. - La verdad me hacía mucha ilusión.

 

Esa joven asintió y el chico le pasó un casco a su hermanastra. Cindy se lo ajustó mientras Brian subía.

\- Antes de que os vayáis, abre nuestro regalo- le pidió Rebecca que añadió con ligera prevención. - No es gran cosa comparada con esto, pero ojalá que te guste.  
\- Lo escogí yo - añadió Cindy con un susurro algo vergonzoso. -

 

El padre de Brian le entregó algo largo envuelto de forma longitudinal. El muchacho desenvolvió aquello para percatarse de que se trataba de una espada con su vaina.

-¡Es una katana samurái, vaya regalo!- exclamó admirado. -Me encanta, muchas gracias.  
\- Ésta Cindy- sonrió Rebecca - ¡Menuda idea nos dio!  
\- Es muy bonita mamá, y como Brian es descendiente de guerreros.- Repuso tímidamente ella. –Pensé que sería lo adecuado.  
\- Es preciosa, guárdamela hasta que vuelva, mamá Ky- le pidió Brian a Kerria que recogió la espada enfundada en su vaina con cuidado, sosteniéndola como si la llevase en brazos. -  
\- De acuerdo hijo, pero no tardéis ¿eh?  
\- Daremos una vuelta corta, a ver cómo suena este motor- dijo él muy entusiasmado con la idea. -  
\- No corras mucho, ¿eh cariño?- Le aconsejó Beruche. -  
\- Tranquila abuela.- Sonrió él dirigiéndose a su hermana - ¿Lista Cindy?  
-Poneos el casco.- Les pidió el padre de ambos.-

 

Los chicos así lo hicieron, la muchacha notó como además de para proteger ese casco llevaba una especie de auriculares.

-Es de lo más moderno que hay.- Sonrió Roy.- Ya veréis para lo que sirve.  
-Creo que lo sé abuelo.- Sonrió Brian.- Puedes oír música y charlar con los intercomunicadores. Así el ruido del motor no perturba el sonido.  
-Chico listo.- Sonrió su interlocutor.- Pues hala, ponéoslo y ya nos diréis que tal…

 

Rebecca ayudó a su hija a colocarse el suyo, en tanto Brian se ajustaba el que le correspondía. Indicándole a su hermana.

-Monta y agárrate bien…

 

Ésta asintió subiendo tras él y sujetándose a su cintura. Brian arrancó el motor que, en efecto rugía de maravilla y le dio gas saliendo de allí ante la orgullosa mirada de sus padres y demás familia.

\- Has sido muy amable- le agradeció Brian padre a Mimet. -Te has dado cuenta de que a mi hija le encantan las motos.  
\- Lo he supuesto de forma lógica- declaró la interpelada explicando. - Hace más tiempo que Cindy no ve a su hermano que yo, y Brian me ha comentado que deseaba charlar con ella, así que ahora pueden contarse sus cosas.

 

Los demás se miraron algo sorprendidos. Rebecca intervino preguntando curiosa.

-¿Y de qué quiere hablar con ella? ¿Lo sabes tú? Si puedo preguntarlo.- Añadió con cautela -  
\- Claro que puede, aunque no lo sé. Carezco de la necesaria información. Sin embargo, en base a conversaciones que he tenido con Brian solo puedo deducir que es algo relativo a lo que va a hacer cuando termine sus estudios. – Respondió Mimet. -

 

Todos se quedaron con la duda. Entre tanto Brian conducía a través de la carretera acelerando la máquina que respondía de maravilla. Cindy deseaba hablar con él, tenía tanto que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¡Ojalá que este tiempo pasado hubiera cerrado todas las heridas! Deseaba que su hermano estuviera tan feliz como parecía. Se abrazaba a él por la espalda para sujetarse. Al menos eso quería decirse a sí misma, aunque por más que lo intentase no podía negar que le encantaba sentirle tan cerca. Y al cabo de un rato la chica escuchó una canción que su hermano había sintonizado.

Siempre, he aparentado mucha rudeza,  
He estado esperando tanto que  
A veces no sé qué encontraré,  
Sólo sé que es cuestión de tiempo. 

Cuando amas a alguien...  
Cuando amas a alguien... 

Se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero,  
Necesito saber si tú sientes igual  
Probablemente me estoy equivocado,  
¿Quieres decirme si empiezo a ser rudo?,  
Este corazón mío ha sido lastimado antes,  
y ahora quiero estar seguro 

He estado esperando a una chica como tú que llegara a mi vida  
He estado esperando a una chica como tú  
Amándonos sobreviviremos  
He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo  
¡Sí!, esperando por una chica como tú que llegara a mi vida 

Tú eres tan buena, cuando hacemos el amor es verdadero  
Es más que una caricia o una palabra que pueda decir  
Solo en sueños puedo estar ahí 

Cuando amas a alguien... sí, realmente amar a alguien 

Ahora sé que está bien,  
Desde el momento que despierto hasta lo profundo en la noche,  
No hay ningún lugar en la tierra en el que preferiría estar  
Que recibiendo tu ternura 

He estado esperando a una chica como tú que llegara a mi vida  
He estado esperando a una chica como tú, amándonos sobreviviremos 

He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo  
Si, esperando por una chica como tú que llegara a mi vida  
He estado esperando a una chica como tú, esperando  
¿Aceptas entrar en mi vida?

He estado esperando a una chica como tú  
He estado esperando a una chica como tú  
¿Aceptas entrar en mi vida?

 

Waiting for a Girl like You, Foreigner. (Crédito al autor)

 

Cindy escuchaba ensimismada deseando que aquello fuera un mensaje que él le enviaba. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón no lo creía posible. Al menos no de la manera que ella hubiese deseado.

-Es una canción preciosa.- Declaró la muchacha cuando terminó.-  
-Sí, lo es.- Musitó el joven.-  
-Desde luego, esta moto es una maravilla. Y estos cascos son geniales.- Dijo ella en un fallido intento por parecer jovial.- Además es muy rápida. Ten cuidado con la velocidad. Para que no nos multen… 

 

Pero Brian había bajado ya la velocidad, parecía que, después de todo, aquella moto no había despertado en él ese entusiasmo que había pretendido mostrar. Como si él quisiera confirmar esos temores se detuvo al borde de la cuneta. Ambos se bajaron sacando la moto hasta un cercano claro de un parque.

\- Cindy, deseo hablar contigo,- le pidió a su hermana con tono serio ahora. -  
\- Dime Brian, ¿te ocurre algo?- le inquirió ella añadiendo con inquietud. - No te veo muy contento.  
\- No, no es que no lo esté- sonrió el chico de forma débil tratando de explicarse. - Supongo que lo que me ocurre es que estoy confuso.  
\- Pues cuenta conmigo si puedo ayudarte- se ofreció ella muy solícitamente. - Te debo mucho y quisiera poder devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
\- Eres mi hermana- repuso él sin darle importancia, afirmando convencido. - Hice lo que cualquier hermano hubiera hecho.  
\- No sé si cualquier hermano hubiera sido tan generoso como tú- musitó la chica. - Me perdonaste a pesar de todo. Incluso cuando supiste las cosas tan horribles que planeé contra tu madre.  
\- No eras tú quien hizo eso. Era alguien atormentado por el sufrimiento que creía poder reparar su familia de esa manera. - Se apresuró a responder él de modo conciliador -. Alguien que fue manipulado.  
\- Parece que hubieras hablado mucho con Michelle- sonrió Cindy mirándole agradecida. -  
\- Hablé con ella un par de veces.- Le confesó su interlocutor. - Me ayudó bastante a mí también. Es una persona muy agradable y sabe hacer bien su trabajo.  
\- Te agradezco tanto que me perdonaras, Brian- suspiró Cindy que aseveró de corazón.- Quería morir antes de hacerte más daño.

 

Brian abrazó a su hermana con ternura mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado la canción que puse?  
-Sí, pero sé que no es para mí.- Opuso la muchacha.-  
-En cierto modo sí que lo es.- Declaró él.-  
-No creo que sea yo esa chica a la que has estado esperando… sino ella ¿verdad? Mimet.- Suspiró Cindy.-

 

Brian no trató de ocultar eso, asintió despacio aunque tomando por los hombros con suavidad a su hermana respondió.

-No te voy a engañar. Cuando te conocí pensaba así de ti. Aunque luego, al saber la verdad… fue muy duro para mí. Pero cuando conocí a Mimet fue como si el dolor que sentía desapareciera poco a poco. Ella es una muchacha muy especial. Me hizo sentir bien. Y me comprende.  
-Ha demostrado ser muy considerada conmigo cuando me cedió su puesto para dar este paseo.- Admitió su interlocutora bajando la cabeza.-  
-Tú también eres una chica muy especial para mí.- Añadió él tratando de elevar suavemente el mentón de la joven con un dedo para hacer que sus miradas convergieran en tanto añadía.- Podría decir que te quise de todas las formas posibles y que te sigo queriendo…ahora como parte de mi familia. Y quisiera saber si has encontrado a alguien con quién puedas ser feliz…

 

Cindy le miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos sin embargo se forzó a sonreír. Apenas musitó.

-Creo que he encontrado a alguien, aunque es pronto aún para estar segura. Me gustaría tener la misma convicción que tienes tú. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí…

 

Su interlocutor sonrió débilmente para replicar con tono más afable todavía.

\- No podía permitir que te ocurriera nada malo, ahora que tengo una hermana pequeña debo cuidar de ella.  
\- Eso mismo me dijiste aquella vez- musitó Cindy recordando emocionada. -

 

Algunos meses atrás, cuando la joven sufrió una recaía en su tratamiento estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Abrumada por la responsabilidad y las dudas internas. Había visto por fin a su hermanastro Brian, incluso salieron un par de veces y las cosas iban muy bien, el problema vino quizás a causa de eso. Una noche, cuando volvían de la discoteca y se despedían los dos se quedaron mirándose sin hablar y cuando quisieron darse cuenta sus labios se habían unido por un beso, Brian fue el primero en separarse alarmado y Cindy rompió a llorar.

-¡Oh Dios!- sollozaba ella presa de la impotencia y la desesperación. – ¡No otra vez…no!…  
-Tranquilízate- le pidió suavemente su hermano. - Ninguno de los dos hemos podido evitarlo. Surgió y nada más, no debemos darle más importancia, Cindy.  
\- Pero yo...- pudo decir ésta entre las lágrimas.- No quería que esto ocurriera, ¡otra vez no! No puedo soportarlo de nuevo.  
\- Debes ser fuerte- la apoyó él dándole un abrazo para posteriormente besarla en la frente y declarar. - Recuerda que somos hermanos.  
\- Lo recuerdo a diario y muchas veces no quisiera hacerlo. Eso es todo lo que podremos ser- repuso pesarosamente ella con un nudo en la garganta. – Y no será nunca suficiente. ¡Al menos no para mí!

 

Su hermano movió la cabeza de forma débil aunque enseguida agregó tratando de animarla.

\- No solo eso, además seremos los mejores amigos del mundo. Anda, sécate esas lágrimas, que no noten tus padres que has llorado.

 

Cindy asintió, lo cierto es que su hermano era una persona tan cariñosa y buena que aun le dolía más haber intentado utilizarle de ese modo. Y lo peor es que al final se enamoró verdaderamente de él. Y si no hubiera resultado que ambos estaban unidos por sangre ella habría sido capaz de olvidarse de todo su odio y su rencor solamente para quererle. No deseaba derrumbarse más en su presencia. Se dominó lo bastante como para despedirse y entrar en casa. Aprovechó que sus padres no estaban en el salón para correr a su habitación, allí pudo llorar hasta desahogarse. Por fortuna cuando su madre entró en su cuarto para ver si había llegado ella ya estaba acostada y haciéndose la dormida. Al día siguiente tenía consulta con Michelle que había vuelto desde París para ver cómo se encontraba.

 

Brian recordaba aquello a su vez, él mismo pese a querer animar a su hermanastra llegó a casa muy hundido. Beruche se lo notó al día siguiente, el muchacho le contó lo sucedido y su abuela corrió a avisar a Kerria que aún no se había ido al trabajo. Ésta, preocupada por el estado de Brian, llamó a Michelle para tratar de que la aconsejase por teléfono. Sin embargo, ¡qué suerte tuvo!, la psicóloga había venido a EEUU. Sin pensárselo dos veces le pidió que si no le venía mal hablase con su hijo. Michelle aceptó encantada. Es más, le contó que Cindy también asistiría y le dijo a Kerria que su hijo podría acudir después. Más tarde avisó a Rebecca para comentárselo pero la hija de ésta ya se había marchado. La muchacha llegó y la psicóloga la recibió con una amplia sonrisa a la par que la invitaba a sentarse saludándola.

-¿Cómo estás Cindy? Me han dicho que un poco más triste.

 

La joven se quedó helada, ¿cómo podía saber eso Michelle? Ella no le dijo nada a su madre. Pero, pese a todo decidió ser sincera, era la única manera de desahogarse.

\- Ayer salí con Brian, nos fuimos a tomar algo y a charlar, luego él me propuso entrar en una discoteca....  
-¿Y? - Se interesó la psicóloga. -  
\- Bueno, lo pasamos bien, bailamos y todo eso pero, al llegar a mi casa y despedirnos nos besamos.- Añadió culpablemente. – En los labios…  
-¡Oh ma chère! - Sonrió Michelle distendidamente. - Ya veo, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

 

Cindy no respondió aunque su interlocutora siguió hablando sin esperar a que lo hiciera.

\- Tus sentimientos por Brian están confusos ahora, de verle como una posible pareja has pasado de golpe a tener que relacionarte con un hermano. Eso no se consigue de la noche a la mañana, aun tienes que aceptarlo. De hecho tanto él como tú deberéis hacerlo y daros tiempo, sin prisas ni remordimientos. Si os dais un beso o dos o tres no es malo. Os queréis, aunque tenéis que adaptaros mutuamente y reconducir ese amor. Por cierto...- iba a añadir Michelle cuando Cindy la cortó. -  
\- No es eso lo único que me preocupa- confesó la muchacha. - Cada vez pienso más en lo que quise hacer contra su madre y no puedo soportarlo. ¡Intenté matarla!  
\- Ya veo- asintió Michelle. – En el fondo eso es lo que más temes. ¿Verdad cariño? Que algún día él descubra esa verdad.  
\- No podría vivir si él lo supiera- sollozó Cindy. - Me odiaría.  
\- Claro, te sientes culpable por eso, pero no debes hacerlo- le respondió su interlocutora. - No eras tú la que actuaba así sino tus miedos y esas malas influencias.  
\- Pero hice lo que hice- respondió la chica llena de amargo pesar. –No dejaba de ser yo.  
\- Debes tranquilizarte Cindy- le pidió Michelle. -Y sobre todo dejar de sufrir más por eso. Nadie te lo reprocha ya.  
\- Nadie que lo sepa- contestó ella para lanzar una inquietante pregunta - ¿Y si Brian se enterase?

 

Michelle la escuchó muy atentamente, en su mente se fraguaba una idea, aunque podría ser arriesgado pero quizás era lo único que resolvería esa cuestión.

\- Vaya, se me ha ido el santo al cielo, chérie - sonrió mirando su reloj. - Tengo otro paciente en dos minutos, pero como tu caso es importante. ¿Te importa si le veo un momento y aplazo la cita? Luego seguimos tú y yo.  
\- Sí, como tú quieras- concedió la chica levantándose del sillón. -

 

En tanto acompañaba a Cindy fuera Michelle rezó porque Brian no hubiera llegado aún. Tuvo suerte y llamó enseguida a los padres de la muchacha. Fue Rebecca la que se puso y Michelle le explicó la situación concluyendo con un tajante.

\- Lo mejor para ella es confesarle a Brian que intentó matar a su madre.  
-¿Pero estás loca? - Exclamó Rebecca entre atónita, contrariada y asustada - ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?  
\- Debe ser así, de lo contrario ese remordimiento la angustiará para el resto de su vida. Y no te preocupes por la reacción de Brian, yo me encargaré de prepararle.- La tranquilizó la psicóloga. -Confía en mí.

 

Rebecca aceptó aunque no sin reservas, estaba muy preocupada. Michelle llamó también a Kerria y le explicó lo mismo.

\- No creo que mi hijo esté preparado- expresó ella también con temor. -  
\- La situación de Cindy empeora y quizás no baste mi ayuda- le confesó Michelle afirmando. – Para ella, su hermano es la clave de todo.  
\- Está bien, confío en ti Michelle- respondió Kerria pese a todo con resignación y no sin angustia. Aunque entonces se le ocurrió.- Quizás mi madre pueda ayudar. Ella sabe muy bien lo que es pasar por algo semejante, como yo…Pero es más comedida de lo que yo podría serlo, mi hijo la adora y siempre la escucha…

 

La psicóloga se despidió pensativa, a pesar de la seguridad que había tratado de transmitir, eso conllevaba un terrible peligro. Para empezar, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Realmente era lo adecuado? Aquello podría saltarle como una bomba, pero pensaba que podía correr el riesgo. Pensó en la propuesta de Kerria. De hecho Bertie se prestó enseguida a ello cuando su hija se lo pidió. Michelle conocía poco a la señora Malden pero confiaba en su capacidad para poder hacerle comprender todo a su nieto. Pese a todo no las tenías todas consigo. Aunque ya no tendría mucho tiempo para pensárselo más, pues llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante- indicó la psicóloga. -

 

La puerta se abrió y pasó un apuesto y alto muchacho de ojos azules y pelo castaño. 

-¿Eres Brian, verdad? - Saludó la psicóloga que no pudo dejar de pensar en cuan parecido era a su madre. -  
\- Si señora- asintió él saludando con un educado - ¿Cómo está usted?  
-¡No me llames señora por favor! - rio ella. - Me llamo Michelle Arneau. Pero llámame solo Michelle. Siéntate anda.

 

Brian tomó asiento en el sillón que antes ocupara su hermanastra, Michelle tras tantearle unos instantes para constatar su estado de ánimo, quiso ir al grano y le informó.

\- Tu hermana Cindy viene también a verme, ella se siente triste y muy angustiada.  
\- Lo comprendo- asintió él. - Es duro superarlo, pero entre los dos seguro que lo conseguimos.  
\- Ya, eso es muy loable Brian, pero tu hermana sufre por otra causa aun más profunda - le reveló Michelle. -  
-¿Qué causa?,- quiso saber el chico mirándola atónito. -  
\- Antes de decírtelo debes comprender bien una cosa- le pidió su interlocutora con gesto serio -Tu hermana estaba trastornada, no sabía lo que hacía ni era dueña de sus actos. Además fue controlada por influencias ajenas del todo a ella. Ahora eso terminó, pero precisamente al entender lo que trató de hacer, se siente muy mal consigo misma y tiene mucho miedo de lo que tú puedas pensar. Tanto que podría hacer cualquier cosa contra sí misma para castigarse. Y digo cualquier cosa.- Resaltó dejando aquella frase flotando en el ambiente con un eco teñido por la gravedad.-  
-¿Sobre qué? - Quiso saber él cada vez más inquieto y mirando a su interlocutora con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y el temor. - ¡Dígamelo por favor! Si puedo ayudarla haré lo que sea.

 

Michelle asintió despacio y le dijo.

\- Lo que ella necesitará es tu comprensión y sobre todo tu perdón. Es la primera arrepentida y aunque esto no es nada agradable debe decírtelo y que ambos aclaréis las cosas, o Cindy tendrá esa carga durante el resto de su vida.  
\- ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarle yo?- Inquirió el muchacho realmente alarmado ahora. -  
\- Tu hermana intentó matar a tu madre, Brian- le contó Michelle dejándole petrificado. -  
\- ¿Qué? No puede ser- balbuceó el muchacho. -  
\- Ten en cuenta que eso pasó cuando Cindy estaba trastornada- le repitió ella que enseguida le preguntó con voz serena -.Dime cómo te sientes.  
-¿Qué cómo me siento?,- exclamó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y todavía incrédula para querer saber a su vez - ¿Cómo se sentiría usted?  
-¿Odias a Cindy, Brian? - Le inquirió pausadamente la psicóloga. -  
-¿Odiarla? ¡No sé ni lo que siento en estos momentos! - Contestó de forma agitada. -  
\- Haremos una cosa- le propuso Michelle con tono conciliador. -Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero sería bueno que escuchases a tu hermana.  
-No creo que pueda hacer eso ahora.- Replicó el chico.-  
-No tienes por qué hacerlo cara a cara. Ella volverá ahora y seguiremos hablando, tú puedes aguardar en la salita adyacente. Cuando quieras intervenir sal de la habitación. Si no deseas mostrarte no pasará nada, ella desconoce que estás aquí. – Le confió Michelle señalando una puerta a sus espaldas. -

 

El chico no parecía dispuesto a ello hasta que la psicóloga le insistió.

\- Hazlo Brian y te aseguro que tanto tú como Cindy lo agradeceréis el resto de vuestras vidas. Y no temas, tanto tu madre, como la suya saben esto. Tu madre hace mucho que perdonó a tu hermana. Consciente de sus circunstancias. Y te aseguro que si oyes a Cindy expresar lo que realmente siente, también lo harás.

 

El muchacho escuchaba esto atónito y aun mostrando una dura pugna de emociones, pero finalmente aceptó y se metió en la habitación. En ese momento y por la otra puerta. Alguien más entró.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se sorprendió el joven.-  
-Te lo diré luego.- Repuso cariñosamente la aludida.- Ahora debes prestar atención…

 

Michelle salió entonces hasta el pasillo y de allí fue a la estancia hacia donde había enviado a Cindy llamándola nuevamente.

\- Perdona por el retraso, vamos, ya he resuelto mi otro caso.

 

La joven siguió a la psicóloga hasta su despacho, allí se sentó y su interlocutora le inquirió.

\- Has pensado en lo que te angustia, Cindy.  
\- No dejo de hacerlo- convino ella para sentenciar. -Cada vez que pienso en ello me siento más culpable.  
-¿Lo sientes por Brian, verdad? - Aseveró Michelle.-  
-No, lo que intenté hacer, ya sabe… contra su madre.- Pudo replicar la apurada chica bajando la cabeza.-

 

Sin embargo la psicóloga le propuso para sorpresa de la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Dejarías de sufrir.  
\- No puedo, ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Le haría mucho daño. No me lo perdonaría nunca- sollozaba ella. - Yo le quiero y no podría soportar perderle. ¡Es mi único hermano! ¡Es parte de mi familia!

 

Brian escuchaba conmovido por aquellas palabras. También lloraba al darse cuenta del sufrimiento que padecía su hermana. Su abuela le sujetaba una mano con firmeza. No se atrevía a salir y aparecer ante ella en esos momentos, pero, por otra parte, deseaba hacerlo para terminar con aquella situación. Entonces escuchó algo que le hizo decidirse.

\- Si pudiera conocerle de nuevo y borrar todo aquello- se lamentaba Cindy. –Ahora preferiría morir a actuar como hice entonces.  
-No sé qué hacer.- Musitó Brian.-

 

Su abuela le miró con ternura y repuso también con un susurro.

-Debes hacer el mayor ejercicio de generosidad y amor posible hacia tu hermana. Ella lo necesita. Y sobre todo, darle una oportunidad.  
-¿Estás segura?- Quiso saber el atribulado joven.-  
-Nunca he estado más segura de algo, cariño.- Le sonrió su abuela afirmando.- Y lo estoy porque una vez alguien me mostró esa misma generosidad. Y eso cambió mi vida para siempre. Por eso te pido que confíes en mí. ¿Lo harás?

 

El muchacho asintió despacio. En aquel instante la puerta que estaba situada tras Michelle se abrió y Cindy descubrió con horror como su hermano salía por ella. Se quedó paralizada. Brian mismo iba a decir algo pero tampoco podía articular palabra. La muchacha se levantó como un resorte del sillón.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- exclamó horrorizada - ¿Me ha estado escuchando, verdad?- recriminó a Michelle fuera de sí. -¡Me has engañado!  
\- Tranquilízate- le pidió la psicóloga pero Cindy negaba vehementemente con la cabeza. -  
-¡No, no puedo soportarlo!- chilló ésta completamente desquiciada.-  
\- Cindy escúchame - le pidió Brian logrando captar su atención para sentenciar. - Lo sé todo.  
\- Dios mío, por favor- musitaba Cindy dejando caer las lágrimas y derrumbándose en el suelo. -  
\- Levántate - le pidió Brian arrodillándose junto a ella. -

 

La chica no quería encontrar la mirada de su hermano que le insistió con un tono amable y dulce.

\- Lo comprendo todo Cindy, tú no sabías lo que hacías. Pero ahora es diferente, creíste haber perdido una familia pero no ha sido así y además ahora tienes un hermano que te quiere. Eres mi hermana pequeña y debo cuidar de ti. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

 

Cindy no supo que decir, por fin sus ojos encontraron los de Brian y se abrazó a él rompiendo a llorar.

\- Perdóname- podía decir la chica con la voz tomada por el llanto. – Te lo suplico…  
\- Si, si, no sufras más por eso,- contesto él emocionado también- no dejemos que nos haga sufrir a ninguno, nunca más....

 

Y los dos se mantuvieron en un largo y prolongado abrazo, llorando para desahogar todo aquel caudal de sentimientos tan complejos ante mirada aliviada y emocionada también de la psicóloga. Al final la propia Beruche salió con lágrimas en los ojos pero luciendo una gran sonrisa… 

\- Si - convino Brian recordando todo aquello también. - Michelle tenía razón, me alegra que todo esté claro al fin entre nosotros ¿Volviste a verla?- le inquirió a su hermana. -  
\- Si, un par de veces más. Me preguntó por ti. Y yo…, bueno, no pude contarle gran cosa, por eso deseaba tanto que regresaras a la Tierra para poder hablar contigo.  
-Es una mujer estupenda.- Declaró el chico.- Dale recuerdos cuando la veas.  
-Siempre le estaré agradecida, a ella, a tu abuela por ser una mujer tan comprensiva y maravillosa y sobre todo a tus madres.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Mi abuela me contó algo de su propia vida después., Y me explicó hasta qué punto le dieron una segunda oportunidad. Sin no lo hubiesen hecho ninguno estaríamos posiblemente aquí. Todos cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a tratar de repararlos, Cindy.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió ella afirmando con alivio.- Cuando al fin te confesé aquellas cosas tan horribles que traté de hacer contra tu mamá Ky, como tú la llamas, me sentí mucho mejor. Era como si me hubiesen liberado de un gran peso. Sentí que podía comenzar de nuevo.  
\- Lo cierto es que yo también deseaba verte para contarte algo.- Confesó él decidiéndose a ello. - ¿Sabes Cindy? Ahora que estoy terminando mis estudios siento que ha llegado un momento en mi vida en el que tendré que cambiar.  
-¿A qué te refieres? - Inquirió ella desconcertada por aquellas palabras. -  
\- No se lo he dicho a nadie excepto a Mimet. Pero tengo una gran responsabilidad.  
\- Imagino que no es fácil dejar la universidad,- Creyó adivinar ella.- Pero tú eres inteligente, puedes terminar, seguro. Y luego dedicarte al baloncesto. Además, tu novia parece una chica estupenda. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Te ayudará. - Valoró la chica. -  
\- No es eso Cindy- rebatió él para explicar con mayor seriedad en su tono. - Lo cierto es que a mí, a ella y a otros siete chicos y chicas más, nos espera una importante tarea por realizar.

 

Cindy le observaba con expresión de no comprender nada. Mientras Brian añadía.

\- Sé que dentro de poco, meses, un año quizás dos a lo sumo, no lo sé con seguridad, tendré que marcharme lejos. Pues lo que debemos hacer es trascendental para el destino no sólo de este mundo, sino del Cosmos entero.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas- sonrió su hermana mirándole incrédula para preguntar con una media sonrisa. - ¿Quieres tomarme el pelo o algo así?

 

Pero Brian negó con suavidad y repuso con voz queda mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas.

\- No Cindy, te lo cuento a ti, porque ahora necesito una hermana con quien poder hablar. He hablado con mis primos, ellos también vendrán conmigo y me entienden, pero necesito contárselo a alguien que se quede, como tú. Y mi madre y mis abuelos, bueno, están tan felices de volver a verme. ¿Cómo decirles que un día tendré que irme y que puede que no vuelva?  
\- Me estás asustando Brian- pudo decir su interlocutora realmente preocupada por aquellas palabras para oponer de inmediato. - No será tan terrible como lo pintas.  
\- No estoy seguro, eso es lo peor, no estoy seguro de nada. Tan sólo mi primo Asthel parece saberlo con certeza pero cuando le pregunto me dice que tampoco tiene mucha idea. La verdad es que yo no me siento preparado para afrontar un reto de esa magnitud. No soy ni la mitad de bueno que mi abuelo o mi tío Leval. Y tampoco sé qué deberé hacer ni como, ni cuándo. Lo único de lo que estoy completamente convencido es que tendré que hacerlo, pues ha llegado mi momento.  
\- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? - Le preguntó Cindy con un gesto de angustia que Brian se encargó de aliviar con un abrazo y una voz llena de afecto. -  
\- Nada, sólo escucharme como lo has hecho y saber que te tengo aquí, a mi lado, igual que al resto de mi familia. Anda,- agregó con más desenfado - no quiero que te preocupes más. Y no digas nada, sólo cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti.  
\- No tengo demasiado que contar, cuando por fin acabé mi rehabilitación entré en la universidad y he estado estudiando mucho en este tiempo, casi no he hecho otra cosa.  
\- Pues ahora tienes que relajarte y pasarlo bien- la animó Brian que le propuso. - Sal conmigo y con Mimet y nos divertiremos.  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque no creo que eso sea lo adecuado. No quiero estar en medio de vosotros. Pero descuida, saldré con algunos amigos de clase.- Le sonrió ella que entonces se percató de la hora y le indicó. - Ahora vamos a volver. Será lo mejor, no sea que vayan a preocuparse.  
\- Tienes razón- concedió Brian. -

 

Ambos se montaron dispuestos a arrancar cuando otra moto se detuvo cerca de ellos. Su piloto se bajó quitándose el casco en tanto se acercaba hasta donde estaban. Pudieron ver que se trataba de una mujer joven (quizás de treinta y tantos años) y de pelo rubio ceniza. Ésta le dijo a Brian sin más preámbulos.

\- Es una buena máquina, muchacho.  
\- Gracias, acabo de estrenarla- respondió sinceramente él, para afirmar a su vez. - Veo que entiende usted de motos.  
\- Toda mi vida he estado corriendo- le dijo aquella misteriosa mujer. - He sido piloto de carreras.  
\- Piloto, ¡vaya!- pudo decir Brian asombrado. -  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- le inquirió cordialmente aquella extraña. -  
\- Brian, Brian Malden, señora.  
\- No me llames señora, no estoy casada, al menos oficialmente, y no me gusta pensar que soy una vieja. - Sonrió ella con desenfado musitando con tinte reflexivo. – Aunque quizás lo sea…  
-Le aseguro que no lo parece.- Afirmó sinceramente él.-

 

Su interlocutora sonrió afablemente ahora para remachar diríase que hasta con gesto divertido.

-Tengo más años de los que crees.  
-¿Y usted, que me dice? - Inquirió Brian. -  
\- Yo, ¿decirte de qué? - Repuso su contertulia que ahora no parecía entender -  
-¿Cómo se llama?- Le insistió con curiosidad.-  
\- Haruka Tenou.- Replicó con rapidez y rotundidad.-

 

Brian se quedó pensativo, ese nombre le sonaba mucho, pero no lograba recordar de qué. Su interlocutora no le dio mucho tiempo más a pensar pues añadió una pregunta que casi sonaba a certeza.

-¿Eres por casualidad nieto de Roy Malden?  
\- Si, ¿le conoce?,- quiso saber el chico aún más sorprendido -  
\- Sí, a él y a tu abuela, y también a tu madre, cuando era una niña. Pero ellos no me interesan ahora. Eres tú el que me preocupa, Brian.

 

Aquello le sonó muy raro al joven. Ahora le daba la impresión de que aquel encuentro no había sido casual.

-¿Yo?,- se señaló atónito - ¿Pero qué quiere usted de mí? ¿Quién es en realidad?  
\- Soy quién te he dicho y solo deseo prevenirte, - contestó ésta con un tono más serio para indicarle de modo enigmático. - Debes prepararte Brian. Tus amigos y tú tendréis que estar listos pronto. El momento se acerca. Recuerda, cuando llegue la hora deberéis probar que sois dignos sucesores de vuestras familias en la lucha contra el mal.

 

Sin más aquella mujer volvió a su moto y arrancó, Brian quiso seguirla para saber más de aquel extraño aviso, en tanto Cindy observaba todo aquello sin poder pronunciar palabra. Haruka se perdió por la carretera con su moto pero el muchacho no pudo alcanzarla, su aparato se negaba a arrancar. Cuando lo logró, aquella mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. 

-¿Quién era esa mujer?- Le preguntó Cindy.-  
-No lo sé. Aunque su nombre me es desde luego muy familiar.- Replicó el chico.-  
-¿Qué ha querido decir?- Inquirió la muchacha.-  
-No tengo ni idea, quizás se refiera a eso que te acabo de contar.- Elucubró su interlocutor quien dejó atrás su expresión reflexiva para retornar a la jovialidad.- Deberíamos volver a casa.  
-Sí, aunque ahora creo que me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco más antes de regresar.- Le pidió Cindy.- Solos tú y yo.

 

El aludido asintió despacio. Los dos se sentaron en un banco cercano, junto a unos arbolitos en una orilla del camino. Fue Cindy la que respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la afectuosa mirada de su hermano.

-Ahora sé lo que significa estar en paz, Brian.- Afirmó ella.- Tu familia tenía razón. Aún recuerdo cuando nos contaron quienes eran y todo lo que habían hecho por el mundo. Incluso algunas princesas planetarias estaban en vuestra casa. Y cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo sentir la calidez de esa energía penetrando en mi interior.  
-El poder de las princesas es legendario.- Afirmó él chico tomándola de una mano.- Mis madres y mis abuelos me contaron algunas cosas sobre ellas.  
-Viniendo de tu familia, eso es algo realmente a tener en cuenta.- Aseveró su hermana.-  
-Bueno, pero cuéntame cosas de ti. ¿Cómo lo llevas en la facultad?- Se interesó el joven.-  
-Estudio mucho. He descubierto que la psicología me gusta. Creo que es mi vocación. Quiero ser una persona como Michelle. Ella superó sus propios problemas y ahora ayuda a la gente.- Declaró la interpelada suspirando ahora para añadir no sin un toque de pesar.- Deseo compensar a todos por el mal que hice. Sobre todo a ti y a tu familia.  
-Ya lo has hecho. –Afirmó su interlocutor añadiendo.-Veras. Como ya sabes, mi abuela Bertie y sus hermanas llegaron a este mundo desde el futuro. Y no precisamente con buenas intenciones. Pero todas lograron reformarse y convertirse en luchadoras por el bien. Luego ella conoció a mi abuelo y juntos lucharon contra el mal. Más tarde lo hicieron mi tío Leval, y mi madre, junto con otros amigos y familiares.  
-Cuando nos lo contaron me pareció sencillamente increíble.- Confesó la muchacha.-  
-Pues mi abuela me dijo que la clave de todo estaba en los sentimientos.- Le dijo Brian.- Es el amor y la capacidad de perdonar lo que nos hacen mejores. El odio y el rencor nos sumen en la oscuridad.  
-Tiene toda la razón. Yo misma pude comprobarlo.- Admitió una ahora avergonzada Cindy.-  
-Y esa lección la aprendieron de los soberanos de la Tierra y de las princesas planetarias.- Le comentó Brian.- Ellas siempre lucharon por el bien y por proteger a los inocentes de la maldad. Y según me explicó mi abuelo una vez. Ésta siempre existirá. Nunca podemos bajar la guardia. Se manifiesta de muchos modos distintos.  
-No lo haré. Solo espero ser capaz de ayudaros si alguna vez me necesitáis.- Repuso la joven que fue ahora quién cambió a un tono más jovial.- ¿Y tú qué?... La verdad, me has sorprendido con esa chica.  
-Mimet es alguien muy especial.- Afirmó él ruborizándose un poco.-  
-Desde luego es preciosa.- Tuvo que reconocer su contertulia, casi con un toque de celos.-  
-Su atractivo no se basa en la simple apariencia. Eso te lo aseguro.- Aseveró su hermano.-  
-Aunque habla de una manera algo extraña.- Tuvo que decirle Cindy esbozando una media sonrisa.-  
-Pensé exactamente igual que tú cuando la conocí. Todavía me acuerdo de la primera cita que tuvimos. De hecho fue algo planeado por mi primo Asthel y su novia Maddie.- Comentó el muchacho sin poder evitar sonreírse.- ¡Vaya encerrona nos prepararon! Pero lo hicieron por nuestro bien.

 

El chico hizo memoria sobre aquella ocasión y le relató a su interesada hermana. 

-Yo estaba algo deprimido. Mi primo insistió en que viniera al cine con él y su novia. No quería molestarles pero me contó que una amiga de Maddie iba a venir. De modo que al final acepté. Cuando llegué al punto de la cita…

-¡Ey, estoy aquí, ya he llegado! –Exclamó Brian en tanto se aproximaba corriendo a los demás.-  
\- Has sido rápido,- le dijo Asthel bastante contento de tenerle allí.- ¡Qué bien, así seremos cuatro!

 

Pero entonces Maddie dijo a todos con voz que parecía algo apenada...

\- La verdad es que yo tendré que irme dentro de media hora...  
-¿Pero, y eso por qué? - Preguntó Asthel con expresión desorientada y llena de desencanto en el rostro. -  
\- Es que mi madre me ha pedido que cuide al hijo pequeño de una amiga.- Repuso la muchacha agregando con pesar. - Le dije que sí y luego quedé contigo sin acordarme, lo siento...  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo ir contigo.- Le propuso su novio. -  
\- Creía que no ibas a proponerlo nunca,- le susurró Maddie, al parecer aliviada. -  
\- Entonces.... ¿nosotros qué hacemos? - Preguntó Brian sintiéndose desconcertado cuando les hizo ver - porque vosotros no podréis ir a ninguna Holo peli.  
\- Yo me volveré a casa. Tengo mucho que estudiar.- Dijo Mimet y su voz sonó monocorde y resignada -  
\- ¡De eso nada! - Opuso Maddie que casi la ordenó. - Tú y Brian id a ver la Holo peli, luego contadnos como está...  
\- Bueno...si tú quieres Mimet,- dijo Brian de forma tímida. -  
\- ¡Vamos Mimet!, ve con Brian al holocine, lo pasaréis bien. El pobre chico necesita distraerse, está muy preocupado con sus exámenes, ja, ja...-Terció Asthel con desenfado.-  
\- ¡Oye!... ¿pero qué?...- Intervino el atónito aludido tratando de protestar.-

 

Aunque se calló enseguida porque Mimet le miró con un gesto raro. Podría ser que incluso inquisitivo y la verdad es que era una chica preciosa.

-Bueno…claro, los exámenes…-acertó a musitar el muchacho.-  
\- No te preocupes por los exámenes.- Le respondió esa joven que le aconsejó con una calmada lógica. - Sólo estúdialos, pero si necesitas descansar y puedo ayudarte, vale. Vamos a ver esa holo película...  
\- Si, gracias.- Repuso Brian.-

Él solo pudo sonreír de forma estúpida mientras se acariciaba el cogote nervioso. Madeleine y Asthel se cruzaron miradas de complicidad y se sonrieron.

– Estaría bien…- Admitió finalmente el joven.-  
\- Entonces nos vamos. Hasta luego chicos, que os divirtáis.- Les deseó Maddie convencida, o al menos eso esperaba, de que así sería. -

 

Y la pareja de novios se fueron paseando de la mano. Por su parte Brian y Mimet se quedaron clavados sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que ella le dijo por fin, siguiendo un criterio objetivo.

\- Vamos hacia el holocine, la película comenzará en veinte minutos. Si andamos a un ritmo promedio a juzgar por la distancia que nos separa de él, llegaremos en diez.- Avisó señalando su reloj. -

 

Su acompañante asintió todavía desconcertado por la manera de hablar de aquella chica y ambos llegaron allí. Lo hicieron con aproximadamente doce minutos de margen, dado que anduvieron algo más deprisa de la media a la que ella aludía. Ya en la cola de las taquillas el muchacho se fijó en el bar.

-¿Quieres palomitas?- le ofreció él. -  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber la muchacha –  
-He recordado que…, bueno, es la costumbre…, a mi madre por ejemplo, le encantan. – Afirmó el chico. –  
-No soy tu madre. Ese razonamiento no puede aplicarse. – Rebatió ella. – Tendremos gustos y criterios distintos debido a nuestras diferentes edades, procedencias y educación.

 

Su interlocutor la miraba con la boca abierta. Entonces la muchacha comentó al ver esa reacción.

-¿He dicho algo que no se ajuste a la realidad?  
-No, vamos, como verdad, es…- sonrió él para proponerle. – Pero no hace falta ser tan lógica.  
-No te comprendo. – Dijo ella aseverando. – Se es lógico o no se es.  
-Escucha Mimet – repuso él con otra sonrisa. – Si uno es humano no tiene porqué ser tan estricto en los razonamientos. Tenemos esa suerte.

La muchacha no dijo nada ante eso. Entonces recordó la oferta de su acompañante y declaró.

-Unas palomitas estarían bien… ¿De cuantas estamos hablando?

Y para su sorpresa eso hizo reír a Brian. Lo que dejó aún más desconcertada si cabe a su interlocutora. Pero entonces el muchacho dejó de reírse y le preguntó.

-¿Dulces o saladas?  
-¿El qué?- quiso saber ella. –  
-Las palomitas – le aclaró él –  
-No lo sé. ¿Qué variedad es la más adecuada?  
-A mi madre le gustan mucho las dulces…- Le contó el chico. –  
-Entonces, dado que te recuerdo a tu madre, esas – convino Mimet –  
-No - sonrió de nuevo su contertulio. –  
-¿No,… qué?- Preguntó ella. –  
-No me la recuerdas para nada. Sois totalmente distintas – se sonrió de nuevo amagando con reírse. – Mi madre jamás hablaría así…  
-Pero, no lo comprendo. – Comentó la muchacha en tanto razonaba. – Si siempre pones como ejemplo a tu madre cuando me propones algo debe de ser porque estableces un paralelismo conmigo. Lo que justifica que tengamos cosas en común, por tanto debo recordártela, y ahora me dices que no es así. Carece de fundamento lógico.  
-¡Es que pareces una computadora! – se rio el muchacho parodiándola con tono divertido. – Si, no, esto o lo otro. Mira Mimet, la vida no es código binario. – Le dijo con tono afable para aconsejarla. – Tienes que tomártelo con calma.  
-No estoy nerviosa.- Repuso con total seguridad, lo que hizo que aquel muchacho incluso se riese más.-  
-¡No sabía que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor! - Comentó él, casi enjugándose las lágrimas.-  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Convino la chica mirándole con lo que parecía una expresión de desconcierto.-

 

Y con esa respuesta el muchacho casi se caía de risa. Ante el desconcierto de la joven. Finalmente Brian pudo hablar, una vez que compraron las entradas y pasaron a la sala.

-Bueno, creo que lo que te sucede es que solo ves dos alternativas. Y muchas veces hay un gran número de ellas.- Le explicó él.-

 

Brian le trajo también un refresco. Cuando ella le miró mientras se lo entregaba, el joven le comentó casi a modo de chanza.

-Pensé que para acompañar las palomitas lo más lógico sería beber algo.  
-Sí, es cierto. Dada la consistencia de las mismas seguramente necesitaré ingerir líquidos. – Pudo decir ella, añadiendo con lo que parecía desconcierto.- ¿Por qué a veces usas la lógica y otras la descartas? ¿Bajo qué parámetros lo haces? -Le preguntó.-  
-Verás. Eso depende del instinto de cada uno. En ocasiones la lógica sí que es muy útil.- Declaró él.-  
-Eso es algo que me resulta muy complicado.- Admitió la joven.- No sé cuándo debo emplear otra cosa que no sea la lógica y no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el patrón?  
-Estoy convencido de que si realmente te dejas llevar por tus emociones lo sabrás.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Y tras rememorar aquello, para rematar Brian le contó alguna que otra cosa más a su atónita hermana. Cindy incluso se rio con algunas de ellas… 

-Sí que es una chica peculiar.- Afirmó divertida.- Parece maja. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerla un poco.

 

Su interlocutor asintió con una media sonrisa, aunque entonces notó algo raro. Sin que su contertulia acertase a comprender que estaba sucediendo el chico se puso en pie mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Cindy.-  
-No lo sé… por un instante sentí… No sé cómo explicarlo. Una especie de energía. Como si una presencia extraña se aproximase.  
-No te comprendo.- Admitió su hermana.-  
-No te preocupes. No ha sido nada. Anda, volvamos.- Le ofreció él.-

 

Ni él ni su hermana dijeron nada más hasta regresar a casa. Allí todos les esperaban con expresión preocupada.

\- Habéis tardado mucho. Ya creíamos que os había ocurrido algo- dijo Kerria que le interrogó. - Dime Brian, ¿de que tenías que hablar con Cindy?  
\- Sólo quería que me contase que está haciendo en la universidad y si tenía novio, eso es todo-- respondió el muchacho sin darle importancia al tema. -  
\- Brian me ha estado hablando de sus peripecias en la Universidad.- Añadió Cindy con rapidez y subrayó con tono de excusa. - Se nos ha ido la tarde.  
\- Bueno, eso me gusta- terció Roy sentenciando con satisfacción para terminar con ese tema - que hayáis tenido cosas que contaros.  
-¿Sabes una cosa, abuelo?,- le dijo Brian con un tinte de orgullo deseando también cambiar de asunto. -¡Hemos ganado el campeonato universitario por tercer año consecutivo!  
-¡Estupendo!- declaró Roy visiblemente entusiasmado. -Entre tu primo Asthel y tú, seréis invencibles. Lo que daría por jugar con vosotros.  
\- Papá- suspiró Kerria con el tono propio de la que está acostumbrada a escuchar una retahíla típica de los tiempos gloriosos de su padre en la cancha. – No empieces…  
\- Seguro que Roy tiene mucho que contar sobre baloncesto.- Intervino el padre de Brian añadiendo con admiración - ¡Era el mejor jugador que he visto!  
\- Tú no has tenido ocasión de conocer a los más grandes, muchacho,- repuso modestamente Roy pese a no poder evitar sentirse halagado. - Estaban retirados o en los últimos años de su carrera cuando yo comenzaba.

 

Samantha se sonrió, recordaba a Roy hace años, cuando Brian era tan sólo un niño muy pequeño. Se sentaba en el salón de su casa viendo algunas antiguas grabaciones. Se escuchaba la voz del comentarista de fondo en tanto él lanzaba a canasta.

-“Roy Malden busca una de tres puntos y chooff” .Nueva York se adelanta por cuatro .Puede ser la canasta que decida el encuentro. Ahí están los Spurs que intentan el ataque ¡Y ha cortado Malden, este chico está en todas partes! Contraataque y machaca, ahora arriba de seis. Sólo quedan catorce segundos y hay tiempo muerto, pero esta final está ganada para los Knickerbockers.”

 

Samantha se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado Roy, diciendo con admiración.

\- Eras el mejor, de eso no cabe duda.  
\- Gracias Sam- sonrió él. -Esto me trae unos recuerdos tan bonitos.  
-¿De qué año es? - Quiso saber ella -.  
\- De la temporada 1999-2000.Mi primer título. Cuando se reanudó la liga tras la gran huelga. Fuimos el primer equipo ganador del anillo, en este siglo y este milenio. Hace más de veinticinco años pero me acuerdo como si fuera ayer ¡Que fiesta montamos!  
\- Kerria aún no había nacido ¿Verdad? - Inquirió Samantha con curiosidad. -  
\- No, Bertie la estaba esperando. - Rememoró con nostalgia y jovialidad.- Recuerdo que le dije, ten cuidado cubito, no te emociones mucho porque tienes una futura señorita dentro de ti. Pero cuando ganamos la final, con lo que bailé con su madre seguro que la pobre Kerria tuvo que marearse lo suyo, ja, ja.

 

Sam se rio por aquellas ocurrencias de aquel hombre tan divertido. Se sentó a su lado mientras él proseguía, aquella tarde estaban los dos solos. Kerria había ido a preparar una grabación, Beruche aún no había regresado de su colegio y Brian estaba durmiendo su siesta. La chica escuchaba atentamente como Roy le contaba algunos que otros detalles de aquel entonces. Le gustaba hacerlo, pues su teórico suegro siempre le refería anécdotas muy entrañables y divertidas como...

\- Leval era muy pequeño. Pero también participó en la celebración. Lo llevé a la cancha para que viese el partido con su madre y luego en el vestuario mis compañeros se lo pasaban como si fuera una pelota. Si le hubieras visto. No estaba asustado, es más ¡se lo pasó en grande!  
\- Viéndole ahora es difícil de imaginar como a un niño - repuso Sam. -  
\- Mírale,- repuso orgullosamente Roy.-

 

Y señaló la pantalla. Ahora, las cuidadas imágenes de realización de la televisión habían sido sustituidas por las improvisadas de una cámara de vídeo doméstica, y allí estaba el pequeño Leval siendo izado en brazos por uno de aquellos oscuros gigantones en comparación con los cuales hasta el mismo Roy parecía un enanito.

-¡Qué tiempos! - Añadió con una voz cargada de nostalgia. - Ahora mi hijo está en otro planeta. Casado y con su propio crío. Espero que se lo pase tan bien con mi nieto Asthel como me lo pasaba yo con él y su hermana.- Suspiró y repuso de forma más jovial - ¿Te he contado la vez que vestimos a Kerria de princesita?

 

Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza, desde luego estaba ansiosa por escucharlo. Pero el niño estaba llorando vete tú a saber por qué y se levantó a ver de lo que se trataba...

\- Samantha, ¿en qué estás pensando?- le preguntó una sonriente Kerria sacándola de aquel recuerdo. -  
\- Sólo recordaba...- Pudo replicar ésta con voz queda. -  
\- Pues vuelve al presente y vamos a dentro, es hora de cenar- le indicó su compañera con una cariñosa jovialidad. -

 

Asintiendo con una sonrisa Sam la siguió junto con los demás. Esa fue una cena animada. Cuando terminó, Brian, Rebecca y Cindy se despidieron. Ésta última no sin antes susurrarle a Brian.

-¿No les vas a contarles nada entonces? ¿Ni siquiera lo que te dijo aquella mujer?  
\- No por ahora,- repuso él que quiso tranquilizarla. - No te preocupes Cindy.  
\- Si ocurre algo avísame. - Le pidió ella. -  
\- Descuida y se feliz- contestó Brian que se despidió de su hermanastra con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. -

 

Idos los invitados los demás se disponían a acostarse, pero había que solucionar donde iban a meter a Mimet. Nadie había contado con esa eventualidad. Se pusieron a pensarlo hasta dar con una solución. Después, tanto ella como Roy, dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron.

\- Nosotras vamos a irnos a la cama también- declaró Kerria que les pidió a su hijo y a la novia de éste. - No tardéis mucho ¿de acuerdo?  
\- No se preocupe, enseguida nos acostaremos, debemos recuperar sueño en el viaje, apenas dormimos en nuestra habitación. - Le informó Mimet. -

 

Brian se puso un poco colorado, esta chica era demasiado explícita a veces, Sam y Kerria se miraron y esta última inquirió perspicazmente a su hijo.

-¿Desde cuándo salís los dos juntos?  
\- Llevamos haciéndolo tres meses en serio, ya me entiendes. – Contestó él, no sin rubor. -  
\- Con todo lo que eso conlleva, supongo- dedujo pícaramente Sam. -

 

El chico no sabía dónde meterse, pero fue Mimet la que respondió dejando a ambas boquiabiertas por su naturalidad.

\- Si se refieren a relaciones de tipo sexual sí. Brian y yo ya las hemos tenido.  
-¡Pero Mimet!- exclamó este visiblemente avergonzado. - No hay que ser tan explícito.  
-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? - Inquirió cándidamente ella. – Eso es una forma de expresarnos amor. ¿Verdad?  
\- Tienes toda la razón hija, no hay nada de malo- repuso Kerria que al escucharse hablar a sí misma se recordó a su madre luego añadió. - Samantha y yo somos pareja, tú ya me entiendes, y nunca nos avergonzamos de eso. De hecho estamos casadas. Y las personas que son pareja suelen acostarse juntas. Eso es lo habitual. Si tú y mi hijo os queréis no veo que tiene de malo. Ya sois adultos.  
\- Sí, recuerdo que Brian y yo hablamos sobre ello y él me lo contó. Yo no veo nada malo ni nada raro en que ustedes sean pareja. – Declaró la muchacha. -  
\- Es porque eres una chica respetuosa y de amplias miras- le dijo Sam con una sonrisa aunque enseguida quiso insistir con gesto incrédulo. - Pero, ¿de verdad no te sorprendió?  
\- Bueno, al principio sí, nunca lo había oído, creía que los humanos se unían en función de su capacidad reproductora. –Aseveró la muchacha. –  
-Lo cierto es que Mimet me dio unos argumentos realmente buenos.- Sonrió el joven.-

 

Y junto con Brian les comentó la conversación que mantuvieron justo cuando ambos se conocieron en su primera cita cuando la chica le confesaba…

\- Yo no tengo muchos sentimientos. Es algo que siempre me preocupó, si puedo emplear ese término. Les pedí a mis padres que me ayudasen a saber el porqué. Y un día me lo dijeron.  
-¿Es algo que te preocupa hasta el extremo de no poder contarlo? A mí me ha ocurrido algo parecido. Desde niño. – Le confesó el muchacho a su vez, queriendo animarla para que hablase más de eso -...  
-¿Qué te ocurría de niño?- Preguntó ella que parecía intrigada. - ¿Tampoco tenías sentimientos?  
\- No, se podría decir que todo lo contrario. Verás, yo me crie con dos madres,- le contó Brian agregando con un cierto toque de complicidad cuando aclaró. - Ya me comprendes. Mi madre biológica y otra mujer viven juntas.  
\- Si, lo comprendo. Comparten vivienda.  
\- Bueno, sí y no… no es eso ¿entiendes? – volvió a repetirle él. -  
\- No, no lo comprendo. ¿Qué significa? ¿Viven juntas o no? - inquirió ella y los ojos de Mimet verdaderamente expresaban confusión. -

 

Brian no podía creerlo, ¡esa chica realmente tenía cara de no entender nada! Se lo explicó mejor mientras recorrían la calle. Ambos se fueron paseando hasta un solitario parque.

\- Mi madre y Samantha son pareja, de hecho están casadas. Se atraen mutuamente y se quieren, como si fuesen un hombre y una mujer.  
\- Eso es lo que se llama una relación homosexual - definió Mimet aseverando. – Debo entender que tú eres hijo biológico de una de ellas.  
\- Sí, claro – convino el muchacho. –  
\- ¿Y ambas te han cuidado y querido, cumpliendo sus obligaciones como progenitora y madre política? – Le inquirió la chica. –  
\- Si- asintió el perplejo Brian, lo cierto es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. -  
\- Entonces no sé dónde está el problema – Declaró Mimet. – No se debe a una negligencia por su parte.  
-No, claro que no. Son las mejores madres del mundo.- Se apresuró a replicar él.- Pues, el problema estaba en…veras, por ejemplo, cuando los otros niños se burlaban de mí o me lo reprochaban. – Le contó él. –  
\- ¿Esos chicos tenían alguna responsabilidad o autoridad para contigo o tus madres?- Inquirió agudamente la muchacha. –  
\- Pues… no… - pudo replicar el cada vez más atónito Brian. –  
-¿Hiciste algo que mereciera sus críticas o quejas?- Preguntó la chica.-  
-Que yo sepa nunca. - Afirmó él.-  
\- Entonces lo que digan es irrelevante y carente de certeza. – Concluyó ella para remachar.- Por tanto, debes ignorarles o corregirles para que se ajusten a la verdad.

 

Tras escuchar esto último él sonrió ampliamente y sin casi darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha. Mimet le miró sin entender y simplemente preguntó.

-¿Deseas establecer una relación sentimental conmigo o es más de índole sexual?  
-¿Quéee?- Exclamó el muchacho realmente pasmado. – ¡No!, bueno, quiero decir, que eso ha sido para darte las gracias. Es la primera vez que alguien me plantea las cosas tan claramente. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues de índole sentimental para empezar, si...me gustaría. – Se atrevió a decir algo ruborizado. –  
-A mí también me gustaría. – Secundó la joven de forma totalmente normal aunque sin aclarar la índole, como ella dijo. – En tal caso, ¿debo entender que con esta conversación hemos comenzado ya?..

 

El joven la miró atónito. Desde luego esa chica sí que era directa. Eso le gustaba, quiso ser igual de claro y asintió.

-Desde ahora mismo creo que podemos considerarnos como ligados emocionalmente a ese nivel. Y si no te importa, en nuestra nueva calidad de pareja sentimental, me haría mucho bien terminar de contarte mi historia. – Le pidió él entre asombrado y divertido. –  
-En ese caso, adelante. – Concedió la chica sentándose en un banco cercano. Brian se sentó a su lado y prosiguió ya más serio. –  
-Cómo te dije, para mí fue duro. Yo no me planteaba las cosas como tú, y me herían moralmente con esos comentarios. Luego cuando conocía a alguna chica…pues todas se creían que debía de ser un pervertido o algo así. Tenían reparo de ir a mi casa. Y hace poco – suspiró. - Fue gracioso, - añadió con sarcasmo - me enamoré sin saberlo de mi propia hermana. Ninguno sabíamos que fuéramos parientes. Hasta que mi madre y mi padre me lo explicaron todo. Sé que esto les ha hecho sufrir mucho, tanto como a mí…-Remachó consternado y con patente tono culpable.- Aunque entonces les culpé a ellos…  
\- Vaya.- Comentó Mimet. - No lo entiendo, tú no tienes la culpa si no lo sabías. Y si tus padres tampoco supieron de tu relación con tu hermana son asimismo inocentes. Pero te preocupas por todos y tratas de empatizar con sus sentimientos. Además de expresar remordimientos por algo que no se considera aceptable socialmente, pese a no ser directamente responsable. Por lo que concluyo que tú eres un buen chico.- Sentenció convencida. -

 

Sam y Kerria se miraron atónitas tras escuchar todo aquello. ¿Qué era esa chica antropóloga o algo así? ¡Vaya una forma más técnica de hablar! Pero lo que oyeron después las dejó aún más anonadadas.

\- Yo también debo confesarles algo- declaró Mimet afirmando con serena naturalidad. - No soy humana en el sentido estricto de la palabra.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Kerria inquiriendo sin comprender. - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Lo cierto es que fui creada en laboratorio, mis padres y mis abuelos me concibieron con ingeniería genética, aunque físicamente soy un ser humano.  
\- Si- añadió Brian con admiración. -¡Mimet tiene unas facultades mentales y físicas prodigiosas! y no lo digo sólo por lo que estáis pensando. Posee una fuerza impresionante.

 

Como demostración la joven izó ante los sorprendidos ojos de ambas mujeres el primer mueble que tenía a mano. Con un solo brazo lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

-¡Comparado con ella lo vuestro es lo más normal y aburrido que hay!- rio Brian que enseguida añadió. -Pero yo la quiero y no me importan esas cosas técnicas tan raras que dice. ¡Ja, ja!…  
\- Empleo lenguaje convencional científico- repuso Mimet de forma imperturbable. – No puedes calificar como extraño algo que se emplea en términos estándar de comunicación.  
-¿Lo veis? - Añadió Brian abrazándola por detrás en tanto la besaba en la mejilla mientras su novia permanecía estoicamente quieta.- ¿A que es un encanto?  
\- Desde luego que sí.- Afirmó Kerria que pensó que era eso lo que Brian había querido contarle a Cindy antes que a nadie. - A nosotras no nos importa como hayas nacido, sólo deseamos lo mejor para Brian.  
\- Y siendo sobrina de Idina seguro que eres una buena chica- aseveró Samantha que entonces bostezó largamente para añadir. - Bueno, ya hablaremos más mañana, ahora ya es tarde. Y Brian, no os preocupéis por las habitaciones.  
\- No teníamos intención de hacerlo- sonrió pícaramente él. -  
-¿De dónde has salido tú tan despabilado?,- le reprochó en broma Kerria pellizcándole una mejilla -.  
-¿Cómo que de dónde? - Intervino Sam respondiendo a su vez.- De su abuelo y de ti entre otros.

 

Samantha y Brian se rieron, Mimet los miró sin comprender y Kerria se puso algo colorada riendo finalmente con ellos.

\- Hasta mañana chicos- les deseó Sam subiendo hacia su habitación.-

 

Kerria hizo lo propio y se reunió con su compañera. Brian y Mimet entraron en el cuarto de éste y cerraron la puerta. Entre tanto las madres del muchacho comentaban todavía sorprendidas.

-¿Has visto Sam?- le dijo Kerria. - Este muchacho ya es todo un hombre, pero yo no imaginaba que lo fuera en todos los aspectos.  
-¡Despiértate ya! – Repuso su cónyuge con expresión divertida - ¿Qué te habías creído? Brian tiene ya veinte años. Tú a su edad estabas harta de tener experiencias de este tipo. Y yo también.  
\- Si, pero por qué será que cuando se trata de nuestro propio hijo no te lo puedes llegar ni a imaginar.- Suspiró su esposa.-  
\- Será porque le has visto crecer.- Comprendió Sam ahora con un tono más nostálgico sentenciando con ternura. - Para ti y para mí siempre será un niño. Yo aún le veo en su tacatá.  
-¡Ay Sam! , déjalo ya que me haces sentir con más años que mis padres.- Sonrió Kerria -  
\- Entonces vamos a dormir- sonrió está acostándose según remachaba. - Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -.  
-Sí, y eso entre otras cosas me lleva a pensar en algo.- Comentó la joven.-  
-¿En qué?- Preguntó su pareja.-  
-Verás, como no soy tan joven como antes…  
-¡Oh Ky!- Terció su esposa tratando de sonar conciliadora.- No he querido decir eso…  
-No, no. Está bien, no es lo que crees.- Se apresuró a replicar su interlocutora quien con tono ya más serio y reflexivo agregó.- Hace tiempo que no soy ya una justiciera. Y no sé porque pero al conocer a esta chica he pensado…bueno. Tendría que hablarlo con mamá mañana. Pero creo que Mimet podría ser mi sucesora.  
-¿Mimet?- Se sorprendió Sam afirmando.- ¡Si la acabamos de conocer!  
-Precisamente. Me ha causado una gran impresión. Es honesta y sincera al cien por cien. Quiere a nuestro hijo y sobre todo es hija de los amigos de nuestro entorno. Ya me comprendes. Los que lucharon contra las princesas y los soberanos cuando éstas eran las guerreras, y luego fueron redimidos. Igual que mi madre y mis tías. Y algo me dice que esta jovencita sería una gran justiciera.  
-¿Tan seguras estás de eso?- Inquirió una atónita Samantha que insistió en su argumento.- A pesar de todo. La acabamos de conocer.  
-No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si todo mi ser me diera a entender que eso es lo que debo hacer.- Replicó la interpelada.-  
-Bueno, pues si es lo que tú crees me parece muy bien. Ahora tenemos que descansar. – Remachó Samantha.-

 

Kerria convino en ello metiéndose en la cama y apagando la luz. Pese a todo el pensar que su hijo estuviera ahora mismo entregado a otras cosas que no fueran dormir con aquella preciosa muchacha le quitaba a ella las ganas de hacer lo propio con Sam. Bueno, el sueño enseguida le desocupó la mente de aquellos pensamientos, lo mismo le ocurrió a Samantha aunque a ella le iba a traer cosas peores, mucho peores. Por su parte Brian y Mimet se estaban quitando la ropa para acostarse. La chica ya se había desnudado y mostraba sin pudor su escultural cuerpo.

-¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? - Quiso saber ella.-  
-El que me deje encima de ti.- Se sonrió él.-  
-Eso es algo poco eficiente, dejaremos la mayor parte de la cama desocupada.- Argumentó la joven.-

 

Brian ya se había quitado la ropa también y su cuerpo no era menos atlético y portentoso que el de su pareja. La muchacha le observó de soslayo en cierta parte afirmando con su tono neutro habitual.

-Veo por tu reacción fisiológica que estás pensando en que mantengamos relaciones sexuales.  
-No vendría mal.- Afirmó él posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y bajándolas para recorrer el cuerpo de la joven -¿No te gustaría?

 

Mimet asintió. Experimentaba esos síntomas característicos. Su pulso se aceleraba, sus vasos sanguíneos se dilataban. De hecho todo su cuerpo parecía activarse como respuesta al de su novio. No obstante pudo comentar.

-No sé la razón. Pero soy incapaz de sintonizar mis reacciones afectivas a las fisiológicas. Ni siquiera en esto…

 

Brian no la dejó terminar, tapándole la boca con un beso. La levantó en brazos transportándola hacia la cama. Allí, tras tumbarla y colocarse sobre ella la recorrió con su boca y la acarició, pasando a los preliminares. Ella correspondió ejecutando los estímulos que sabía excitarían más a su pareja. Al fin, el chico tomó las precauciones adecuadas y la penetró con suavidad. Mimet ahogó un gemido y jadeó, sintiendo al principio algo de dolor. El miembro del chico era de un tamaño considerable. Después, cuando su anatomía se adaptó la joven percibió aquellas sensaciones placenteras que disparaban la adrenalina. En eso su cuerpo era decididamente humano. Tras una interacción propia del apareamiento, Brian dejó escapar su carga en el preservativo y ambos se relajaron. Ahora la cabeza de ella reposaba sobre el pecho de él.

-Seguro que mis madres y mis abuelos estarán pensando en que estemos haciendo precisamente esto.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
-No es algo extraño. Siendo pareja y en la misma habitación las probabilidades de que copulemos son muy elevadas. Aunque lo hacemos con uso responsable de métodos anticonceptivos. Por tanto, no creo que se preocupen.- Concluyó la chica.-  
-Desde luego, amor mío, sabes cómo aportar romanticismo a todas las situaciones.- Sonrió sarcásticamente él.-

 

Aunque Mimet le miró ahora mostrándose en desacuerdo para afirmar.

-No he hecho mención a ningún movimiento cultural originado en Alemania y en el Reino Unido a finales del siglo dieciocho como una reacción revolucionaria contra el racionalismo de la Ilustración y el Neoclasicismo, confiriendo prioridad a los sentimientos de mitad del siglo diecinueve.  
-Anda, deja las clases de literatura y vamos a dormir. Antes de que otra vez se me ponga dura, ja, ja.- Toma verso romántico.- Remachó el divertido Brian.-  
-Al menos es un ripio con rima consonante.- Concedió Mimet.- 

 

Aunque finalmente los dos dejaron esas disquisiciones y se acostaron, esta vez para dormir. Y quizás soñar algo tan entretenido como las lúdicas actividades a las que se habían dedicado previamente. Por su lado, Sam estaba inmersa ya en aquel mundo onírico. Volvía otra vez junto a encontrarse junto con su ex marido. En esa habitación cerrada y con aquella extraña respiración que se escuchaba cada vez más cercana…

-Ahora vendrá por nosotros.- Afirmó él mirando con gesto desencajado en todas direcciones.-  
-¿Quién vendrá?- Preguntó Sam observando a su interlocutor entre atónita y asustada.-  
-¡Él! Vendrá por culpa de tus amiguitos…- La acusó Steve.- Ellos son los responsables. Por jugar con cosas con las que no se debe uno mezclar.  
-No entiendo nada de lo que hablas.- Replicó la perpleja mujer.-  
-Y eso no es todo. Te busca a ti.- Añadió su ex marido.- Sabe que eres su mejor oportunidad. No debes dejar que te encuentre. Debes esconderte bien de él.

 

Samantha iba a replicar pero el sonido de unas pisadas la hizo callar. Aquello sonaba casi como si algo o alguien estuviesen destrozando el suelo al andar. También se oyó una especie de sonido gorgoteante, y otro que semejaba el arrastre de algo pesado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Quiso saber la asustada Sam. - ¿Quién es ese él?- Insistió.-  
\- Es un ser terrible. Destruirá el mundo.- Declaró Steve que ahora sonreía con expresión aviesa para remachar.- Pero antes os destruirá a vosotros… ¡Así aprenderéis!

 

Y sin que su atónita interlocutora pudiera hacer o decir nada aquel demente salió corriendo de la habitación en tanto gritaba…

-¿Está aquí? La he encontrado para ti…Yo quiero servirte…si me perdonas te seré muy útil. ¡Aaahh!

 

El grito desgarrador de su exmarido la petrificó de terror… de pronto no se oyó nada más. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, para su sorpresa estaba otra vez en el parque.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Se decía sin entender nada.-

 

Miraba a su alrededor contemplando todas esas montañas de ropa y objetos personales desperdigados que había visto anteriormente. Juraría que ahora eran más abundantes. Entonces escuchó un grito. Se giró hacia dónde provenía y vio correr hacia ella a un hombre al que no conocía, de porte rechoncho y cabeza medio calva, con el rostro desencajado por el miedo.

-¡Ayúdeme por favor! , está aquí y quiere hacerme lo mismo que a los otros.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- le inquirió Sam atónita para preguntar. -¿Le persigue alguien?  
-¡Es él! Ha vuelto al mundo para acabar con todos nosotros ¡Huya, no se quede aquí!, le hará lo mismo a usted también.

 

La chica miró a ese hombre con la boca abierta. Le estaba diciendo lo mismo que Steve.

\- No comprendo nada, por favor espere.- Le pidió Sam pero ese hombre corría lo más deprisa que le permitían sus piernas alejándose de ella. – ¡Explíqueme de quién está hablado! - Gritó.-

 

Sam no sabía qué hacer, optó por seguirle para intentar sacarle algo que tuviera sentido, pero volvió a escuchar un horrendo grito de auxilio. Esta vez provenía de un callejón. Cuando se asomó quedó paralizada por el espanto. Allí estaba aquel hombre, en el suelo y siendo sujetado por lo que parecía la cola de un ser verdoso con apariencia cruce de lagarto e insecto. Debía por lo menos de medir dos metros y medio de altura y clavó en Sam unos ojos amarillos de pupilas reptilianas a la vez que parecía esbozar una sonrisa siniestra con una boca sin dientes que semejaba una especie de pico. En su cabeza sobresalía una especie de cresta y aprisionaba a su víctima poniendo sobre ella una de sus patas.

-¡Socorro, ayúdeme!- gritaba aquel hombre a una espantada Sam que no podía articular palabra - ¡Cell quiere absorberme!

 

Para horror de Samantha ese ser inmundo clavó en aquel hombre su larga cola rematada en una especie de aguijón. Su víctima gritó y poco a poco entre una especie de sonido de succión líquida y ante la incredulidad y el espanto más absoluto de la chica, aquel desgraciado fue degenerando en un pellejo que finalmente fue absorbido por aquel monstruoso ser. Sólo quedaron de él su chaqueta sus pantalones, zapatos y ropa interior. En medio del terror más absoluto Sam comprendió que esa criatura abominable había hecho lo mismo con el resto de las personas de la ciudad. ¡Y ahora le tocaría el turno a ella!

\- Tú serás las siguiente- le confirmó aquel ser con una voz gorgoteante y sádica. -  
-¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde vienes?- chilló Sam que estaba paralizada hasta para intentar escapar -.  
\- Soy Cell...Y he venido hasta aquí para terminarme. - Repuso secamente aquel monstruo. -

 

Sam corrió al fin, ciega de terror, pero ese engendro la interceptó dando un prodigioso salto colocándose delante de su camino.

-¡Socorro!- gritaba ella cuando se percató de que alguien llegaba volando en su auxilio, para su alivio descubrió que se trataba de Brian - ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó aliviada.-

 

El joven, convertido en supe guerrero, se posó a su lado encarándose con aquella horrible criatura.

\- ¡No sé quién eres pero no le harás daño! - le increpó el chico remachando con orgullo. - También yo soy un saiyan, de la estirpe de los que ya te destruyeron una vez.  
\- No te metas en mi camino, mocoso- repuso Cell con desdén. -  
\- Voy a terminar contigo- declaró Brian resueltamente.-  
-¡No Brian, huyamos!- le pidió Sam. -

 

Pero él no la hizo caso y atacó a ese ser con varios golpes que lo lanzaron contra la pared de un edificio reduciéndola a cascotes.

\- Ya está mamá Sam- sonrió el chico afirmando. -¿Lo ves? Siempre estoy a tu lado y nadie te hará nunca ningún daño.

 

Samantha sonrió agradecida más la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro cuando vio a aquella criatura detrás de su hijo. Sin que ella pudiera ni tan siquiera gritar una advertencia el monstruo enroscó su cola en el cuello de Brian y lo levantó riendo con patente regocijo.

-¡Suéltale!- chilló Sam aterrada. -

 

El muchacho trataba inútilmente de liberarse y por fin Cell lo soltó no sin antes hacerle crujir el cuello, el joven cayó desplomado al suelo y ya no se levantó.

-¡Brian!- aulló Samantha que corrió hacia él. Trató de reanimarlo pero le encontró tendido en el suelo sin vida, aquel monstruo le había roto el cuello y ella solo pudo chillar horrorizada -¡Noooo!..  
\- Ja, ja, ja,- reía Cell.- Éste ya no me molestará más…

 

Aquella criatura se regocijaba aproximándose hacia ella con su aguijón preparado. Iba a sujetarla y ella gritó una vez más, incorporándose de la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre Samantha? - Le preguntó Kerria sobresaltándose a su vez. -  
\- ¡Quiere absorberme! Como a ese hombre, y Brian, ¡ha matado a Brian!...- chillaba con los ojos llenos de terror.-

 

A Kerria le asustó mucho observar a su pareja de esa manera. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su ex marido la secuestró. Tuvo que abrazarla por largo rato hasta que su esposa se fue calmando.

\- Tranquilízate, estamos aquí, en casa, en la cama. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, dime. ¿Qué has soñado? - Quiso saber de inmediato en tanto le acariciaba el rostro. -

 

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado reparando en que efectivamente se hallaba en la seguridad de su habitación, Sam le contó a Kerria aquel sueño. Su cónyuge, atónita, quiso quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Quizás has visto alguna película de miedo últimamente, de esas que pone mi padre, o el estrés te tiene presionada más de lo que piensas, cálmate.  
\- No quiero volver a dormirme.- Le pidió Sam entre balbuceos mientras le confesaba. - Llevo soñando esto ya dos días. Pero nunca había visto a ese ser. No sé de qué podrá tratarse, pero me aterra y Brian...era tan real, ¡en un instante le mató delante de mí y no pude hacer nada!  
\- Tranquila, Brian está bien,- la consoló su pareja tomándola suavemente de los hombros. - Duerme con Mimet en la habitación de invitados. ¡Vamos! , duérmete tú también Sam, ya casi está amaneciendo. Menos mal que no se ha despertado nadie más. Anda cálmate, yo estoy contigo.

 

Kerria la abrazó una vez más tratando de sosegarla, Sam se quedó más tranquila pese a que ya no pegó ojo. Lo propio hizo su esposa y al cabo de una hora ambas se levantaron. Más tarde, cuando Roy, Beruche y los demás hicieron lo mismo se reunieron para desayunar. Beruche enseguida notó que Samantha estaba pálida.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sam? - se interesó mirándola con más detenimiento. – Tienes mala cara. ¿Has pasado mala noche?  
\- Ha tenido una pesadilla- le informó Kerria sin darle mucha trascendencia. -  
\- Nada importante- se apresuró a decir Samantha que con el día se sentía ridícula por sus temores y apenas musitó de pasada. - Soñé con un monstruo que quería atraparme.  
-¡Desde luego mamá Sam!- sonrió Brian divertido para bromear -, no deberías ver a tantos chalados del rock. Seguro que ha sido por alguna portada de sus discos.

 

A Samantha no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario, pero tuvo que admitir que era posible que Brian llevase razón. Su subconsciente había podido asimilar una de esas portadas bazofia con monstruos repugnantes. Además, el muchacho parecía estar de un excepcional buen humor. Desde luego, lejos de sufrir el trágico destino que ella había soñado seguramente que la noche para él y su novia habría sido muy placentera, eso hizo sonreír a Sam. Al instante descartó esos tontos temores suyos. Se estaba comportando como una niña. 

\- Incluso tenía nombre- declaró ahora dándole un tono de broma. -Se llamaba Cell.

 

Lo que nadie esperaba fue que, al escuchar esto, su suegro soltase su taza dejándola caer contra el suelo. Todos le observaron atónitos, incluso Beruche estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa Roy? ¿Te has quemado? - Le preguntó. -

 

Éste sin hacerla caso le inquirió a Sam con un tono entre sorprendido y muy interesado.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

 

Samantha le miró sorprendida y de nuevo asustada para poder repetir.

\- Cell, eso me contó aquel hombre al que absorbió y eso me dijo él. ¿Por qué? ¿Te suena de algo? - Se atrevió a preguntar nerviosa. -  
-¿Y dices que le absorbió?,- exclamó Roy aún más perplejo y preocupado para afirmar más que preguntarlo. - No lo haría clavándole un aguijón con una cola, ¿verdad?

 

Sam soltó un chillido y retrocedió mientas Kerria trataba nuevamente de calmarla. Brian miró sorprendido a su novia que no parecía inmutarse y Beruche interrogó a su esposo.

\- Roy. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?

 

Éste suspiró tomando aire y explicó con la mirada de todos clavada sobre él.

\- Verás. Samantha, te hemos contado como luchamos contra los demonios cuando éramos jóvenes.- Se interrumpió al percatarse de que la novia de su nieto estaba allí y que no era de la familia. Aunque siendo de nieta del hermano de Tom puede que algo supiera y le comentó. - Mimet, no sé si tus abuelos te habrán contado algo de esto.  
\- Si señor Malden- respondió ella. -Mi tía - abuela Cooan era muy amiga de mi abuela homónima, compartieron algunas aventuras y mi propia abuela me contaba muchas historias. Cuando yo era más pequeña creía que eran cuentos pero luego Brian me relató cómo sus propios abuelos y su tío habían luchado también contra seres muy poderosos de otros planetas.  
\- Muy bien- prosiguió Roy más aliviado de no encontrarse a alguien que le tomase por loco. -Pero debes saber que esto se remonta a tiempos muy anteriores. Cuando yo luché contra los demonios uno de ellos me mató. Fui al Cielo donde entrené con un poderoso antepasado. Él me contó alguna de sus aventuras, y en una de ellas narraba la lucha que mantuvieron él y sus amigos contra un poderoso y despiadado androide orgánico de nombre Cell.  
-¿Androide orgánico?,- repitió Mimet que, por vez primera parecía sorprendida. Aunque enseguida comenzó a tratar de analizar aquello. Más al sentenciar.- Debo entender que sería un ciborg de base biológica. Similar a mí.

 

Ahora fue el resto quién la observó con asombro. Sin embargo Kerria y Sam recordaron lo que esa joven les contase el día anterior. Aunque fue el abuelo de Brian quién retomó la palabra para explicar.

-Sea como fuere, ese bicho fue creado por un científico loco que por aquel entonces deseaba dominar el mundo. Lo hizo a partir de células de mis antepasados combinadas con las de otros poderosos guerreros. Con eso obtuvo un ser repulsivo con aspecto de reptil y de insecto, algo así me relató. Para estar completo debía absorber a dos androides más, lo consiguió y a mis antepasados les costó muchísimo derrotarlo. Pero antes absorbía a personas normales para ir aumentando su fuerza. Y no sé. A veces tengo la impresión de haberle visto. Pero no recuerdo…  
\- Eso me dijo.- Susurró Sam que estaba lívida al recordarlo - que había venido a completarse, pero por Dios, ¿cómo he podido soñar yo con algo así?  
\- Eso es lo que no comprendo y me preocupa mucho - confesó Roy - ¿Qué puede significar que tú hayas soñado con un monstruo de una humanidad anterior a ésta?  
\- Quizás nuestro sobrino Lance lo sepa - sugirió Beruche. –Heredó la afición de su padre por el esoterismo. Él está muy versado en esas cosas.  
\- Si. Espero poder contactar con él. Y llamaré también a Mazoui- dijo Roy. - Puede que él sea capaz de conectarnos con los planos superiores para que nos den información.

 

Estaban deliberando sobre aquello cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue Beruche la que acudió a abrirla. Cuál sería su sorpresa al reconocer tal y como la recordaba a pesar del paso de los años a Haruka Tenou, la antigua compañera de armas de su cuñada Setsuna.

\- Ha llegado el momento de que hablemos- dijo gravemente ésta por todo saludo. -  
-¿Qué está pasando, Haruka? - Le preguntó Beruche de forma perspicaz.- No creo que sea casualidad que hayas venido. ¿Me equivoco?  
\- No lo haces.- Admitió la interpelada.- Es la hora de superar nuevas pruebas. - Fue su lacónica réplica. -  
\- Pasa por favor y cuéntanos- le pidió ésta.-

 

La condujo hasta la cocina y Brian nada más verla la señaló exclamando sorprendido.

-¡Me encontré con esa mujer ayer! ¡Cuando salí con Cindy en la moto!  
\- Hola Haruka- saludó Roy. - ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tantos años que no te veía.  
\- Quizás ahora no es el mejor momento para saludos, aunque yo también me alegre de veros a todos. Celebro ver que tu familia está bien. –Repuso amablemente ella. -  
\- Sabes algo de lo que sucede.- ¿No es así? - Le inquirió Beruche. –  
-No estoy al corriente de todo. Pero sé que pasa algo grave.- Declaró la princesa de Urano.-  
\- Escucha pues.- Le pidió Roy que le hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido. -  
\- Ese monstruo no es más que una manifestación de un mal mayor- aseveró Haruka. -  
-¿Una mal mayor?- exclamó Roy.-  
-Sí, aunque enfrentarse con él ya será de por sí una dura prueba.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Una dura prueba, dices? – Replicó su contertulio visiblemente irritado preguntándose en voz alta e indignada -¿Es que acaso no hemos pasado ya por pruebas suficientes?  
\- No para vosotros, me consta que habéis luchado mucho, y tú también- señaló entonces dirigiéndose a Kerria. -  
\- Usted es Haruka Tenou, la princesa de Urano, la conozco- repuso ésta con tono admirado para desvelar. - Tenía posters suyos en mi cuarto, de cuando ganó aquellos campeonatos de motociclismo. Y después luché junto a mis compañeras...  
\- Contra Sarah, ya lo sé- la cortó Haruka con una sonrisa. - Y recuerdo haberte visto cuando eras una niña.  
-Sí, es verdad. ¿Cómo es posible?- inquirió la hija de Bertie y Roy. – Luchó contra ella años antes que nosotras.  
-¿Recuerdas aquella vez con esos niños?, ese vídeo musical que hicisteis.- Le preguntó su interlocutora.-  
\- Sí, la vimos, estaba convertida en un espíritu de luz.- Recordó Kerria. -  
\- Pues tanto Sarah como otras presencias nos han advertido ¡Se preparan cambios, grandes cambios a escala cósmica! Y no seréis ya vosotros sino vuestros herederos los que deberán afrontarlos. Algo está trastocando el orden natural de las cosas e incluso los diferentes planos dimensionales. Brian, en esta ocasión serás tú en compañía de otros elegidos los que deberéis enfrentaros a esta amenaza.- Le indicó la sailor al atónito muchacho. -  
-¿Cómo podremos hacerlo? - Preguntó el chico cada vez más abrumado por semejante responsabilidad -.  
\- Con todo el corazón y lo mejor de vosotros- repuso firmemente Haruka - no hay otra manera. Yo sólo he venido a advertiros.  
-¿Y las demás Guerreras? - Inquirió Beruche. – Bueno, las princesas. Hace tanto que no sabemos de ellas ¿Y Setsuna y Lornd? ¿No podrían ayudarnos?  
\- Ellos han tenido sus propias luchas y aventuras. –Negó su interlocutora.- Ni a ellos ni a mí nos es posible intervenir en esto. No ahora.  
\- Te veo y estás tan joven como entonces- observó Roy perplejo. -  
\- En el reino del Milenio de Plata la longevidad y la juventud se alargan de un modo extraordinario.- Explicó Haruka que enseguida volvió al tema original. - Pero eso no viene al caso. Tened mucho cuidado pues estos cambios provocan distorsiones en el espacio tiempo. Y son capaces de atraer a seres que no se corresponden ni con este lugar ni con esta época. Ese monstruo del que me hablas es un ejemplo. Ya se ha introducido en tu mente Samantha, quizás es la que ha juzgado más vulnerable. Porque tú nunca te has enfrentado a cosas semejantes ¿verdad? – Sam, visiblemente asustada, negó con la cabeza en tanto escuchaba al igual que el resto. -Tratará de introducirse en este plano existencial a través tuyo.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra algo así?- balbuceó Sam que temblaba de miedo. -  
\- Debes ayudarte de tus seres queridos, introducirles en tus sueños. Dejarles entrar.- Le respondió Haruka. - Sólo así, yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía, ahora debo irme, mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado.  
\- Nosotros estaremos a tu lado Sam - la animó Brian. - Si esa cosa trata de hacerte daño se las verá conmigo.

 

Ésta le observó aterrada, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma que tuvo aquel ser de terminar con el pobre chico. ¡Ojalá que no fuese una premonición!

\- Id con cuidado, os lo advierto. Esa cosa no tiene piedad- sentenció Haruka. - Y puede que tras él vengan horrores mayores aún de no cerrar esa vía.  
\- Llamaré a mis sobrinos ahora mismo.- Terció Roy dirigiéndose de forma muy reconocida a la sailor. - Gracias por venir, Haruka.  
\- Me he alegrado de haber vuelto a veros- remachó ella saliendo de la cocina para añadir antes de irse.- Por cierto, Mimet. Hotaru me dio recuerdos para ti.  
-Gracias.- Repuso la imperturbable muchacha.-  
-Otra cosa.- Declaró la princesa.- Tú podrás ser de gran ayuda para enfrentar a ese monstruo. Tienes los conocimientos que se precisan.  
-Sí, ahora que lo dice, me suena ese tipo de androide.- Comentó la joven.- Podría tratar de analizarle si dispusiera de más información.

 

La antes más conocida por Guerrera Urano se dirigió entonces a Kerria y a Bertie.

-Ella será una digna sucesora para las justicieras. Podéis confiar en Mimet.

 

Beruche quiso reaccionar para responder tras mirar a su hija. No obstante, cuando se giró hacia Haruka ésta había desaparecido. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando fue Kerria quién le comentó.

-Tiene razón, mamá. Eso mismo pensé ayer yo. Entonces no supe por qué…  
-Si- Meditó su interlocutora, comentando.- Debemos charlar todas…

 

Y se dirigieron hacia el salón. En un momento dado, cuando su novio estaba conversando con su abuelo Roy, el resto de las mujeres la llamaron.

-Mimet…- Le pidió Sam con amabilidad.- ¿Podrías venir un momento?

 

La interpelada asintió, claro que podía. Siguió a la madre consorte de su novio y entró en el salón. Allí estaban Kerria y Bertie. Las dos parecían haber estado hablando justo antes de que ella hiciera su aparición, ahora guardaban silencio. Fue Beruche la que tomó la palabra y le dijo con tono suave y afectuoso.

-Querida. Hemos visto que Brian te quiere y que tú le quieres a él. A pesar de que aparentemente no lo muestras. Pero no ignoramos que, en tu interior, así es.  
-Por eso mismo, te consideramos ya una más de la familia. - Añadió Samantha posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y encaminándola hacia Kerria.- Y ha llegado el momento de que te digamos algo... ¿Verdad cariño?- Le preguntó a su esposa.-

 

Ésta se levantó tras quitarse un colgante, entonces se lo mostró a la chica y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Queremos darte esto. Es un regalo, pero también una enorme responsabilidad que solo puede otorgarse de forma voluntaria a alguien de corazón puro, que lo acepte libremente y que sea una mujer.

 

La aludida miró aquella piedra de color azul celeste que brillaba. Comentó entonces.

-Basándome en vuestro análisis creo cumplir esas condiciones. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer?...  
-Luchar por la justicia y el bien de los demás. Proteger a los débiles y ayudar a los indefensos.- Replicó Bertie declarando.- Mi hija te traspasa ese deber como hace ya mucho tiempo se lo traspasé yo a ella. Si utilizas ese colgante invocando su poder entonces te convertirás en una justiciera, la Dama del Hielo.

 

Mimet quiso hacer memoria. De niña le habían contado historias. O simplemente las introdujeron en su base de datos. Eso no podía saberlo con seguridad. En cualquier caso su abuela le explicó algo similar. Había luchado contra las sailors, pero esas eran las princesas planetarias. Sin embargo otro grupo de mujeres guerreras habían protegido al mundo después. Y se las conocía desde hacía al menos medio siglo. Estaba claro el porqué de esa longevidad, si lo habían transmitido de una generación a otra. Al fin la muchacha respondió con tintes de duda.

-No sé si cumplo las condiciones requeridas…para esa labor…  
-Estoy convencida de que serás una digna justiciera.- Afirmó Kerria añadiendo.- Eres sincera, bondadosa y aunque no des apariencia de ello tienes mucho amor dentro de ti para entregar. Ahora, por favor, dime. ¿Aceptarás?

 

Y con todas las miradas puestas en ella, la chica asintió. Sabía que no era de buena educación rehusar un regalo tan valioso. Si había que mantener la paz ella estaría preparada. Y tras aceptar unirse a Brian y al resto para aquella misión supuso que esto ayudaría a optimizar las probabilidades de éxito. De modo que respondió.

-Acepto. Gracias por vuestra confianza.

 

Kerria y Bertie se sonrieron, Samantha entonces le propuso de modo jovial.

-Pues venga, ponte el colgante e invoca tu poder.  
-Debes decir. Corazón puro del Hielo, dame el poder.- La instruyó Kerria.-

 

Mimet obedeció, aunque no puso mucho entusiasmo en la entonación la piedra reaccionó igualmente envolviéndola en una luminosidad celeste que la hizo girar sobre sí misma, aunque sin marearla. Al poco surgió con un uniforme muy peculiar. Corpiño blanco con un lazo azul celeste en el pecho, falda y botas hasta las rodillas de ese mismo color cielo. Un extraño brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Y en esa misma mano se materializó una espada no demasiado larga, parecía una especie de carámbano desde la empuñadura, que era plateada.

-Estás muy guapa. - Sonrió Sam valorándola con la mirada.-  
-Sí, el tono de tu pelo es muy parecido al de mi madre.- Afirmó Kerria que recordaba aquel color platino tirando a azulado de su progenitora, cuando ésta era joven.-  
-Bueno, Mimet es algo más rubia.- Sonrió Sam.- Al menos a juzgar por las fotos que he visto de Bertie.

 

La aludida sonrió con nostalgia. Ahora ésta iba a ser la tercera generación de justicieras. No dijo nada a los demás pero hacía pocos días habló con Esmeralda por teléfono y supo que Amatista iba a cederle su piedra a Maray. Era lo natural, pasarla de madre a hija. Como Kerria no tuvo una niña propia no pudo hacer lo mismo, al menos hasta ahora. Así se lo comentó a Mimet. La joven afirmó para alegría de sus interlocutoras.

-Me halaga que me hagan semejante honor. No soy su hija biológica pero desde este momento trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda para representar ese papel con la mejor disposición.

 

Y pese a la forma de ser de esa muchacha, o precisamente debido a ella, todas las demás supieron que les agradecía de corazón aquello. Después llamaron a Brian y a Roy. El chico, digno nieto de su abuelo, exclamó nada más verla.

-¡Joer, cariño! ¡Cómo me pones!..

 

Roy se tronchaba de risa, Beruche sonreía moviendo la cabeza, Sam se puso colorada y Kerria le dio un capón a su hijo también sin reprimir una carcajada. Entre tanto Mimet, le observó con aparente desconcierto e inquirió.

-No sé. ¿Cómo te pongo en dónde o en qué?...esa frase está inconclusa. Desconozco su posible significado.  
-¡Mejor olvídalo! - rio también él, remachando con picardía.- Ya te lo concluiré luego…y verás cómo lo comprendes.

 

Y tras algunas carcajadas más del resto celebrando esa réplica, le explicaron a Mimet los poderes y propiedades de su traje. Al menos ese fue un momento de relajación en medio de esa presunta amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. De este modo las mujeres y Brian continuaron charlando. Por su parte Roy no se lo pensó. Trató de localizar a su sobrino Lance pero no lo logró. Después marcó el número de Mazoui. Tras sonar un poco contestó la voz de Satory.

\- Hola Roy.- Saludó ella interesándose de inmediato - ¿Cómo estáis?  
\- Satory, ¿está Mazoui? Tengo que hablar con él, es algo muy importante. Tenemos un problema. ¿Podrías decirle que se transporte hasta aquí? Yo emitiré energía para guiarle.  
\- Debe ser muy serio- conjeturó Satory con voz queda. - Un momento.- Se la escuchó llamar en un tono más alto. - Mazoui cariño, es Roy quiere que te transportes enseguida con él. -  
\- Si, - afirmó éste -ya detecto su energía, allá voy. Satory estaré de vuelta para la cena.- Remachó.-

 

Su esposa le despidió y al momento el requerido apareció en medio de la cocina de los Malden, Kerria sonrió al verle en tanto que Samantha se quedó perpleja.

\- Desde luego a veces me siento rara en medio de todos vosotros- dijo la pobre Sam. -  
\- Hola a todos- saludó amablemente el recién llegado para preguntar ahora con más seriedad. - Dime Roy. ¿Qué ocurre? No me habrías pedido que me transportase de no ser algo importante.

 

Éste le relató lo sucedido hasta entonces mientras su sobrino le escuchaba reflexivo, por fin declaró.

\- Esto confirma muchas cosas de las que ya me temía. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos en un aprieto similar fue antes del nacimiento de Asthel. Cuando los seres el Olvido nos amenazaron a todos.  
-¿Qué se puede hacer, Mazoui? - Le preguntó Beruche visiblemente preocupada. -  
\- Ésta será una lucha en la que no podremos intervenir demasiado. Por lo que la princesa de Urano os dijo, se trata de algo reservado al joven Brian y a su grupo.  
\- Pero el muchacho no tiene experiencia- objetó Roy - ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ese monstruo en igualdad de condiciones? Además, no podemos permitir que ese bicho ande suelto por aquí. ¡Sería una catástrofe!  
\- Le ayudaremos- aseguró Mazoui indicando. - Lo primero es hacer un conjuro de protección a Samantha para que pueda reclamar en sus sueños a quién necesite para protegerla. Después ese alguien deberá saber luchar contra ese monstruo.  
-¿Sabes tú la forma de derrotarle? - Inquirió Brian. -  
\- No tengo ni idea- reconoció su interlocutor pasando la patata caliente al abuelo de chico.- ¿No lo sabes tú, Roy? Eres el único que ha oído hablar de ese engendro.  
\- Sólo sé que a mis antepasados les costó mucho derrotarlo. Podía regenerarse o algo así.- Pudo acertar a recordar.-

 

Aunque Roy seguía teniendo una extraña sensación. Ese monstruo le era muy familiar. Pero él jamás le había visto cara a cara…quizás hubiera soñado algo también…decidió dejarlo estar puesto que no lo tenía claro y guardó silencio.

-¡Estupendo!- suspiró irónicamente Brian. - ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?  
\- Creo que si es un androide orgánico habría que buscar algo que le resultase incompatible.- opinó entonces Mimet. - Lo sé porque mis abuelos y mis padres son especialistas en eso.  
\- Y ¿Qué puede haber que le sea incompatible a esa cosa?- preguntó Kerria tan interesada como el resto. -  
\- Eso no lo sé, carezco de suficientes datos acerca de ese ser. - Admitió Mimet. -  
\- Estamos como antes.- Terció Roy con tono desanimado. -  
\- Yo haré ese conjuro- declaró Mazoui pidiéndole a Samantha. - Debes venir conmigo por favor.

 

Ésta le acompañó al instante sujetándose a él mientras Mazoui se concentraba en la energía de su mujer. Le costó algo al principio pero lo logró desapareciendo al instante. Reapareció justo en el salón. Delante de Satory.

-Hola Samantha.- la saludó ésta de modo muy cordial.  
-Hola, me alegro de verte.- Repuso la recién llegada.-  
-Tengo que extender un conjuro protector sobre ella. Estaremos en mi despacho.- Le comentó Mazoui a su esposa preguntando también.- ¿Han llegado nuestras hijas?  
-Todavía no.- Comentó su mujer.-  
-Muy bien. Espero terminar antes de que vengan.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció solícitamente Satory a Su invitada.-  
-No, muchas gracias.- Sonrió débilmente ésta.-

 

Mazoui le indicó que le acompañase, Sam así lo hizo. Entraron en una habitación provista de una buena biblioteca y con un ordenador, una mesa donde éste se ubicaba y un sillón de cuero. También había un pequeño diván. 

-Túmbate ahí y cierra los ojos.- Le pidió él.-

 

La mujer asintió sin replicar. Entonces Mazoui posó ambas manos sobre la frente de Sam y recitó algo en un idioma desconocido para ella. No tardó más que unos pocos segundos y finalmente sentenció.

-Tendrás que estar muy atenta e intentar tener lo que se llama un sueño lúcido.- Le comentó.-  
-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió al sorprendida Samantha.-  
-Es un sueño, pero tiene la particularidad de que tú sabes que lo es mientras te acontece.- le explicó Mazoui.- Si te concentras lo bastante eres incluso capaz de controlarlo y hacer que pase lo que tú desees. Con este conjuro que te he hecho tu mente podrá potenciar ese dominio.

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Al fin y tras darle algunos consejos estuvieron listos para retornar a la casa de los Malden. 

-¿Qué tal estás Sam? - Se interesó Kerria visiblemente preocupada. -  
\- Bien gracias, no he notado nada cuando Mazoui me hizo ese conjuro.- Comentó la interpelada encogiéndose de hombros. -  
\- Sólo he abierto un poco más tu percepción y tu control mental - explicó éste. - Ahora sólo podemos esperar a la noche. Y recuerda una cosa. Es fundamental que no te dejes ganar por el pánico. Tienes que ser dueña de tus pensamientos.

 

La joven asintió en silencio, las horas pasaron entre otros consejos que tanto el hijo de Karaberasu como Roy le dieron a Sam y a Brian. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Mazoui, antes de irse, le indicó a ésta que lo hiciera con normalidad, junto a Kerria. Pero a pesar de todo Samantha era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

\- Tengo mucho miedo - le confesaba con tono tembloroso a su compañera que sólo podía abrazarla para tratar de calmarla. -  
\- No va a pasarte nada malo, todos estaremos pendientes de ti.  
\- Pero no puedo dormir- sollozó ésta. – El solo hecho de pensar en toparme con esa horrible cosa otra vez no me deja hacerlo.  
\- No te preocupes iré a traerte una pastilla- se ofreció Kerria. -  
\- ¡No, pastillas no!- negó Sam con la cabeza visiblemente aterrada. – Mazoui me comentó que no tomase nada que pudiera embotar mis sentidos.  
\- Está bien, me quedaré contigo despierta si es necesario. No te dejaré sola.- Le susurró su pareja con la máxima dulzura que pudo. -

 

Sam enterró la cabeza entre los brazos de su esposa sintiéndose mejor. Los demás se habían acostado pero tampoco había ninguno que pudiera dormir. Así transcurrieron las horas. Samantha y casi todos los demás amanecieron ojerosos y cansados pero sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

\- No nos ha salido muy bien, ¿verdad?- bostezó Brian. -  
\- Las posibilidades de que esto vuelva a repetirse son escasas- declaró Mimet que era la única que había dormido sin ningún tipo de complicación. - El cuerpo y sobre todo la mente necesitará descanso. Eso me sucede incluso a mí.

 

Mazoui volvió de mañana alertado por Roy de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Hay que tener mucho cuidado.- Advirtió. - Samantha podría quedarse dormida durante el día, y si vosotros no dormís con ella no podría llamaros pidiendo ayuda.  
\- Vigilaremos que no se duerma- le aseguró Kerria proponiéndole a su compañera. - Samantha ¿por qué no llamas al trabajo diciendo que estas indispuesta? Ahora que eres la jefa te lo puedes permitir.  
\- Me parece bien- asintió su esposa. -Voy a hacer esa llamada.

 

Samantha se puso en contacto con su oficina alegando que, por motivos de salud, no podría acudir por esa mañana. Después, cambiada con una ropa más cómoda, escuchó atentamente las últimas instrucciones de Mazoui.

\- Verás Sam, cuando te quedes dormida es muy posible que no comiences a soñar con eso enseguida. Quizás tu mente trate de eludirlo con sueños más agradables, pero con toda seguridad esa pesadilla se abrirá camino tratando de sorprenderte. ¡No le des esa oportunidad! En cuanto te sientas en peligro debes contralar ese sueño, pensar en tus seres queridos y en la persona que deseas que acuda en tu ayuda.  
\- Trataré de recordarlo- repuso Sam aun algo dubitativa. -  
\- Debes tener fe en ti misma- le aconsejó Beruche con tono maternal. - No te dejes intimidar. Eso es lo que las fuerzas del mal quieren. Por experiencia lo aprendí. Explotar nuestros miedos y debilidades para dominarnos.

 

La chica asintió, aunque si su suegra hubiera visto la clase de monstruo al que se enfrentaba aquello no le hubiera parecido tan fácil. A todo eso el invitado se despidió

\- Ahora debo dejaros. Buena suerte.  
-Muchas gracias, primo.- Sonrió débilmente Kerria.-  
-SI sucede cualquier cosa no dudéis en avisarme de inmediato.- Afirmó él.-

 

Todos le dijeron adiós y él desapareció. Tanto Brian como Mimet se ofrecieron a quedarse junto con Sam. Kerria tenía que ir a su despacho para revisar unos expedientes y se marchó con alguna que otra reserva pese a que su cónyuge le aseguró que junto a los chicos estaría segura. Roy y Beruche también tenían que salir así que sólo se quedaron ellos tres en casa. Al cabo de un rato Brian se acercó a su madre que trataba de concentrarse en documentos de su trabajo.

-¿Qué tal estás mamá Sam?,- se interesó el muchacho. -  
\- Estoy bien gracias, Brian- le agradeció ella describiendo con sinceridad.- Cansada y nerviosa, pero bien por lo demás.  
\- No te preocupes, sobre todo no te resistas a dormir, nosotros nos ocuparemos de protegerte.  
\- Lo sé, gracias cielo.- Musitó Sam besándole en la frente.-

 

El joven sonrió y la dejó con su trabajo volviendo con su novia que aguardaba en otra habitación. 

\- Brian- le llamó Mimet en cuanto le vio entrar. - He descubierto algo que podría ser significativo.  
\- Dime - le pidió él con visible curiosidad. -  
\- Si ese monstruo proviene de otra humanidad entonces sólo puede existir en esencia espiritual, o eso creo.  
\- Si, eso ya lo sabemos, ¿y?...  
\- Lo malo es que si es cierto eso que nos advirtió Haruka Tenou, y se ha creado una distorsión temporal, ese monstruo podría haber atravesado un espacio interdimensional, tal y como puede hacer Asthel.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le inquirió Brian que no acertaba a comprenderlo aun. -  
\- Que podría ser que hayamos malinterpretado la situación a la luz de una información incompleta.  
-Explícate, por favor.- Le pidió su novio que estaba empezando a intranquilizarse.-

 

Ya conocía a esa joven el tiempo suficiente como para saber que nunca exageraba ni disminuía las consecuencias de ningún hecho. Sencillamente lo juzgaba todo de modo ecuánime y ceñido a la información de la que disponía. Era realmente brillante a la hora de sopesar y analizar los datos. Por ello, todavía se inquietó más cuando ella declaró.

-Ese ente pudiera presentarse aquí físicamente, quizás la mente de Sam le sirva como una especie de señal que puede rastrear.  
-¡Pero eso no puede ser- objetó Brian! -Asthel dice que cuando viaja por otras dimensiones y espacios no puede intervenir.  
\- Si no recuerdo mal, él nos contó que salvó a su propia madre. ¿No es así? - Rebatió Mimet- deduciendo. – Luego eso significa que sí pudo cambiar el discurrir del pasado.  
\- Su madre sobrevivió a ese accidente y después le tuvo a él. No fue porque él la salvara- negó Brian. -  
-¿Estás seguro de eso?- inquirió su novia con aquel tono neutro tan típico suyo. –Podría haber inducido una paradoja espacio- temporal por su mera intervención. 

 

Brian se quedó pensativo, lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de nada. Aquello era endiabladamente complicado. Por desgracia una cosa sí que comenzaba a quedarle clara. Enseguida se rehízo lo bastante como para responder con horror al comprender.

\- ¡Entonces no podemos dejar sola a mi madre ni un segundo! Si lo que dices es cierto, ese monstruo no tiene necesidad de aguardar a que ella se duerma.  
-Así es.- Convino su novia.-

 

Samantha entre tanto había terminado de releer algunos informes y contestar a algunos “mails” en el despacho que compartía con su esposa. Por suerte mucha parte de su trabajo la podía resolver desde casa. 

-No sé ya que pensar.- Se decía moviendo la cabeza.- Ni yo misma me creo ya nada de esto. ¡Es algo absurdo!

 

Suspiró, hacía calor, se decidió a abrir la ventana, asomándose a ella suspiró al ver lo bonito que estaba el jardín. Las flores en el mejor de sus momentos lucían con una hermosísima variedad de colores y aromas. Los árboles dejaban filtrar los rayos del sol entre sus ramajes produciendo un hermoso juego de luces y sombras. Las ramas de un corpulento árbol que presidía el jardín se cimbreaban agitadas...

-¡Un momento!,- pensó - ¡qué extraño!, ¿cómo puede moverse así las ramas de ese árbol si no sopla más que una ligera brisa?

 

Dedicando su atención hacia la copa del árbol Samantha quedó muda de horror. Como si de una enorme mantis se tratara, allí estaba aquel ser de pesadilla encaramado en la parte superior del árbol. La observaba con esos terribles ojos y mostrando una mueca de sádica diversión. Sam se trastabilló echándose hacia atrás mientras se decía una y otra vez con tono de auténtico terror.

-¡No es posible, no estoy dormida! ¡Estoy despierta!

 

Aquella criatura saltó al suelo irguiéndose sobre el césped y mostrando toda su terrible alzada. Samantha pudo dejar escapar un grito de espanto que fue escuchado por Brian y Mimet que acudieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico antes de encontrarse cara a cara con aquel ser que se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa destrozando una pared - ¡Maldita sea! - escupió el muchacho transformándose en súper guerrero. - ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?  
-¡Ja, ja!,- rio aquella criatura que entonces habló con esa gorgoteante y ronca voz. - Así que tú eres otro de esos molestos súper saiyan. No importa, mi estado de fuerza actual es muy superior a ese.  
-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - Le espetó Brian poniéndose en guardia. -  
\- Vuestra energía- declaró con un descarado tono burlón. - Y creo que comenzaré por la de ella.-

 

De inmediato fijó su atención en Samantha que estaba paralizada por el miedo. No obstante Mimet, con un rápido salto, la apartó de la trayectoria de la cola de aquel sujeto que rauda se dirigía hacia su inerme víctima.

-Corazón puro del Hielo, ¡Dame el poder! – Declaró la joven transformándose en justiciera.-  
-Vaya.- Comentó un atónito Cell.- Otra de esas extrañas humanas con poderes y uniforme ridículos.  
-Eso presupone que ya te has enfrentado a las justicieras antes de ahora.- Interpretó Mimet sosteniendo la mirada de ese engendro sin la menor vacilación.-

 

A su vez, ese monstruo estaba sorprendido. Aquella muchacha no mostraba el menor temor. Parecía incluso analizarle con la misma recíproca curiosidad que él mismo tenía.

-No creo que seas del todo humana.- Afirmó entonces.-  
-No lo soy.- Admitió al chica.-

 

Cell esbozó una terrible mueca que daba la impresión de ser una sonrisa. Encantado afirmó.

-¡Eres una androide! De base similar a los que yo debía absorber. Bien, en ese caso comenzaré contigo…  
-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Enfréntate conmigo, cobarde!- gritó Brian que saltó dispuesto a golpear a su rival en tanto ordenaba a su novia y a su madre.- ¡Vosotras marchaos!

 

Sin embargo su adversario esquivó sin demasiados problemas los ataques del chico en tanto Mimet se alejaba con Sam.

\- Escóndete- le pidió la justiciera a la asustada mujer. - Nosotros trataremos de acabar con él.

 

Sam con la mirada vidriosa por el terror no podía articular palabra, Mimet tuvo que zarandearla para que recobrarse la sensación de realidad.

-Vamos, si te paralizas te atrapará.- Recalcó la joven.-  
\- Si,- repuso al fin. - Me quedaré escondida por aquí, pero tened mucho cuidado. ¡Por favor!, que Brian no se enfrente a él.  
\- No te preocupes, no estará sólo- repuso su interlocutora que volvió corriendo para ayudar a su novio. -

 

Brian por su parte no estaba teniendo mucha suerte, aquel monstruo le golpeó haciéndole atravesar una pared contigua. Cell rio señalándole burlón mientras declaraba.

\- No eres rival para mí, muchacho.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos- replicó el guerrero levantándose enseguida para agregar. - Tienes suerte de que aquí no puedo luchar con toda mi fuerza.  
-¿Ah no? ¡Qué pena!- repuso Cell divertido obsequiándole con otro puñetazo. - No temas por eso- añadió de forma entre enigmática y burlesca - nada se alteraría aunque lo hicieras.

 

Pero esta vez el súper guerrero bloqueó el golpe y agarrando al monstruo de la cola lo volteó estrellándole contra una pared que cedió por el choque destrozándose en cascotes. Cell acabó frenado contra un árbol lo bastante grueso como para no ser arrancado por el impacto.

-¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!- Le espetó Brian. -

 

Sin embargo ese androide era muy rápido, antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar ya le había atacado con un rayo de energía, Brian tuvo que desviarlo hacia el cielo para que no arrasase la casa lo que su enemigo aprovechó para golpearle de forma que el muchacho atravesó varias habitaciones de la casa para quedar seminconsciente. Sam que había visto este último ataque no pudo impedir un grito de horror y preocupación. Para su desgracia Cell la escuchó dirigiéndose hacia ella con un andar lento pero inexorable. Mimet se interpuso conservando su apariencia de calma y atacando a su enemigo.

-¡Oleada de cristales de hielo! - Sentenció ametrallando a su rival.-

 

Eso bastó para desconcertar a su enemigo lo bastante. Mimet aprovechó esos preciosos instantes para tratar de poner a salvo a la madre de su novio.

-Tienes que irte.- Le dijo a la aterrada Samantha en tanto la jalaba de un brazo haciéndola levantar del suelo.- Corre, ahora…  
-¿Pero y tú?- Quiso saber su trémula interlocutora.-  
-Me defenderé de él.- Aseveró convencida.- 

 

Para cuando concluyó esa frase ese monstruo estaba ya recuperado y la acechaba con una expresión de deleite.

-La humana no me importa. Solo sirvió para atraerme hasta aquí. Tú me serás de mayor utilidad…  
-Una cosa que no tiene sentido lógico es cómo pudiste venir a esta dimensión.- Repuso Mimet sin arredrarse.-

 

Y por extraño que fuera Cell se tomó su tiempo para contestar y lo hizo admitiendo.

-Tampoco yo lo entiendo. Es verdad. No tiene ningún sentido. Salvo por la intervención de poderes mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión.  
-¿Qué poderes son esos?- Inquirió su interlocutora.- Explícate.

 

El monstruo apenas esbozó un amago de sonrisa en esa especie de pico corneo que poseía y clavando en ella una mirada torva repuso.

-¿Por qué no? Te lo contaré. De todos modos voy a absorberte…  
-Tienes el noventa y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de lograrlo. Es verdad.- Concedió la chica afirmando.- Un cálculo previo de tu fuerza y velocidad las sitúan muy por encima de mis capacidades.  
-Al fin alguien que demuestra ser razonable y me puede comprender.- Declaró Cell que pareció complacido al escuchar eso, afirmando de seguido.- Mereces saber lo que pasó…

 

Estaba derrotado. Aquel saiyan le había castigado con dureza. Pese a todo, esa brecha dimensional que vio le daba una oportunidad de escapar. No se lo pensó y colocando sus manos sobre el rostro con los dedos extendidos y las palmas hacia fuera gritó.

-¡Viento solar!

 

De ese modo cegó a sus enemigos y pudo desaparecer a través de aquella brecha que se cerró tras de él. Todavía jadeante por la pelea Cell escuchó unos aplausos.

-¿Quién es?- Exclamó con su voz ronca y gutural.-  
-¡Muy bien! - Le respondió otra no menos inquietante y grave.- Has animado mucho esto.  
-Date a ver.- Le exigió el monstruo enarbolando su letal cola para amenazar.- Y ya verás cómo te animo…

 

Para su asombro, una figura cubierta de un largo sayal negro y que portaba un gran libro burdeos apareció ante él.

-¿Eres ese tal Sabio?- Le preguntó el androide.-  
-No, estoy muy por encima de ese idiota.- Señaló aquel ente.- Lo mismo que tú…  
-¿Y qué quieres de mí?...- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-Veo que ese guerrero te dio una buena paliza. ¿No desearías la revancha?- Le preguntó burlonamente ese individuo.-  
-No tengo la fuerza suficiente como para vencerle.- Objetó un irritado Cell.-

 

Aunque para su extrañeza, esa figura se rio asintiendo bajo su capucha y añadiendo con tono divertido.

-Está claro que ahora no, pero… ¿y en el futuro?  
-¿El futuro? - Repitió su contertulio.- ¿Acaso tienes una máquina del tiempo?  
-No preciso de esos ridículos artefactos. Puedo enviarte allí a voluntad.- Le explicó ese ente.- 

 

Su oyente sopesó esa oferta, quizás no le vendría mal absorber a ese tipo. Sin embargo algo le decía que el poder del que gozaba aquel ser era muy superior al suyo. No sería una buena idea desafiarle. Y quedó perplejo cuando su interlocutor lanzó una carcajada y exclamó.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Jamás podrías absorberme!  
-Pero ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Inquirió el ahora asombrado androide.-  
-Eres demasiado predecible. Por eso has perdido.- Repuso su contertulio.- Pero yo podría ayudarte. Y enviarte a un lugar en el que serías capaz de mejorar mucho tu poder. Y de paso, tomarte la venganza correspondiente contra el que te acaba de derrotar.

 

Cell apenas podía creer eso. De modo que quiso saber ahora con evidente curiosidad no exenta de desconfianza.

-¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?...  
-¿Ganar?- repitió aquel ente parecía que divertido, al sentenciar.- Yo ya he ganado… solo quiero…divertirme…  
-¿No deseas destruir a nadie ni que acabe con ningún enemigo en particular a cambio?- Se sorprendió Cell.-

 

La carcajada que oyó entonces terminó por desconcertar al monstruo. Finalmente ese extraño aseveró con rotundidad.

-No tengo enemigos. Nadie es más poderoso que yo. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Por eso mismo deseo algo de diversión. Haz lo que quieras y destruye lo que te parezca. Pero solo cuando yo te lo permita. Aunque te aviso que puede que, para entretenerme más, os haga viajar a ti y esos saiyan de nuevo al pasado. A ver si dándote otra oportunidad, logras derrotarles.  
-Me parece una buena oferta.- Aceptó el androide.-

 

Y sin darle tiempo a más se encontró observando a una mujer rubia de mediana edad. En un lugar que no conocía y aun escuchando la voz de su nuevo aliado.

-Fíjate en ella. Usa sus miedos y ellos te guiarán a su dimensión.- Le instruyó.- Y no tengas prisa por liquidarla. Ni tampoco a los otros, deja que disfrute del espectáculo.  
-Muy bien.- Convino el androide con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.- 

 

Y ahora con la atención de su interlocutora puesta en él el monstruo remachó con palpable complacencia.

-El resto fue sencillo. Fue tal y como ese ser me dijo. - Desveló Cell.- Me infiltré en los sueños de esa humana y ella me guió hasta aquí.- Remató con regocijo.  
-¿Quién es ese ser tan poderoso?- Inquirió Mimet.-  
-No lo sé. Y tampoco me interesa.- Replicó su enemigo.- Ahora lo único que quiero es absorberte…

 

Y lanzó su cola directa hacia la chica que por fortuna fue capaz de esquivar esa acometida…su rival adoptó una mueca no de contrariedad y sí de pretendida aprobación para comentar.

-No está mal…esto le dará interés. Tal y como él me pidió.

 

Entre tanto los ecos de la lucha se habían propagado. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía y comenzaron a oírse sirenas de coches patrulla. Afortunadamente para Mimet su enemigo se distrajo por esta circunstancia afirmando con algo de fastidio.

-Siempre tienen que aparecer entrometidos. Lamento la interrupción. Me desharé de ellos ahora mismo…  
-Son inocentes, déjales fuera de esto.- Le pidió la justiciera.-

 

Aunque Cell la ignoró saliendo de entre lo que quedaba del salón para encararse contra los coches de policía que iban llegando. Por su parte Brian estaba volviendo en sí. No le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de lo que sucedía. De hecho Samantha le había encontrado y solícitamente trataba de ayudarle a recobrarse con un paño de agua fría sobre la frente.

-Brian, hijo…- Despierta.- Le pedía ella con tono lleno de inquietud.-  
-¡Mamá Sam! ¿Estás bien?...- Preguntó el todavía desconcertado joven.-  
-Si cariño. Sois Mimet y tú los que me preocupáis.- Le dijo ella con voz trémula y patente temor.- Ese monstruo es terrible…Menos mal que Kerria y los abuelos no están…  
-Me ocuparé de él.- Afirmó el chico apretando los puños.-

 

En ese momento, Bertie y Roy que habían salido a dar un paseo retornaban. Cuando oyeron a lo lejos el ruido de sirenas y vieron además como varias unidades de coches patrulla iban en dirección a su casa se alarmaron.

-Está sucediendo algo, percibo la energía de Brian…es muy elevada. Y hay algo más con él.- Afirmó un muy inquietado Roy, rematando.-Es una presencia oscura, muy fuerte. Debo ir a ayudarle.  
-Cariño, es muy peligroso, tú ya tienes una edad…- Le dijo su esposa con expresión preocupada.- Al menos avisa a Mazoui.  
-Lo haré. –Afirmó su interlocutor que se concentró en la energía de su sobrino, aunque al cabo de unos instantes pudo decir con gesto confuso.- No lo entiendo. Soy incapaz de detectarle.

 

Y ante la cara llena de temor de Beruche, él pese a todo, no tuvo más remedio que decir.

-Entonces tengo que ir. No hay nadie más por aquí, cubito.- Aseveró él con determinación.- Nuestro nieto me necesita. Y aunque ya sea solo un viejo todavía puedo dar mucha guerra.  
-Ten cuidado, ¡por favor! - Le suplicó ella tomándole de las manos.-  
-Ya me conoces.- Sonrió ligeramente su marido.-  
-Por eso mismo lo digo.- Suspiró ella no sin resignada inquietud.-

 

Roy le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios para concentrarse en la energía de su nieto. En esta ocasión sí que pudo detectarla y desapareció. Beruche se quedó allí, sola en mitad de la calle, presenciando aquel pandemónium organizado en su urbanización y pensando no sin angustia.

-Está visto que nunca podremos dejar de luchar… ¡Ojalá fuera más joven y pudiera ayudarles! Cuidaos mucho, Roy, Brian, hijas.

 

A todo eso, Brian se lanzó a pelear contra su enemigo. Cell le vio venir parando la primera acometida. Ambos se enzarzaron en una igualada lucha a base de golpes y patadas.

-Esto está mucho mejor.- Dijo el monstruo esquivando varios ataques consecutivos del joven.-  
-Todavía estoy calentando.- Replicó su rival que no cejaba en su ofensiva.-

 

Sin embargo Cell era traicionero y sin que el chico se percatase elevó su cola lanzando contra él su mortífero agujón. Ya se relamía pensando en la energía que iba a obtener cuando algo le sujetó.

-¿Pero quién?  
-¡Deja en paz a mi nieto bicho asqueroso! - repuso Roy que justo se había materializado allí, mirándole con furia. -  
\- Oblígame a hacerlo, viejo - se burló Cell aumentando su presión. -

 

Aunque el aludido se limitó a sonreír apretando la cola de tal modo que hasta el androide aulló de dolor.

-Sabía yo que no eras más que un quejica.- Se burló el recién llegado indicándole a su nieto.- Debes tener cuidado con él, no sigue las reglas precisamente.

 

Cell logró soltarse y retrocedió, enfurecido iba a atacar cuando observó el rostro de su nuevo adversario.

-¡Eres tú!- Le señaló atónito.-  
-¿Me conoces?- Se sorprendió Roy a su vez.- ¿De qué?...  
-Por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo.- Se sonrió aviesamente Cell diciendo por toda réplica.- El futuro. Por eso me ha enviado aquí, ¡ja, ja, ja!…debo confesar que ese tipo tiene sentido del humor.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó su interlocutor, poniéndose en guardia junto a su nieto.-  
-¿No me recuerdas, verdad?- Inquirió agudamente Cell contrayendo su reptilianos rasgos a modo de sonrisa burlona.- No te acuerdas de nada…claro…

 

A la mente de Roy vinieron entonces imágenes confusas. Algo que parecía como venido de un sueño. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que aquello era en realidad…

-Entonces… eso no lo soñé.- Pudo decir con patente asombro e incredulidad.- ¡Fue real!  
-¿De qué estás hablando, abuelo?- Quiso saber Brian a su vez.-  
-Yo ya luché contra Cell antes.- Le desveló su interlocutor.- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…- Pudo remachar casi con un hilo de voz.-  
-¡Sí!- Se rio su oponente que apuntó a sus adversarios con una palma de su mano en la que materializó una bola de energía.- Y ahora me toca a mí el ponerte en aprietos…

 

Sin esperar respuesta lanzó su ataque. Por suerte Brian reaccionó rápidamente golpeando esa esfera luminosa que se perdió en lo alto del cielo. A los pocos instantes estalló inundando todo de luz. La onda expansiva de la explosión hizo agitarse la casa e incluso provocó algunos derrumbes en edificios de las cercanías. Al poco los coches patrulla se acercaron deteniéndose a escasos metros de la residencia de los Malden. De ellos bajaron numerosos policías armados con fusiles y pistolas. Enseguida pudo escucharse a través de un megáfono la voz de un oficial.

-Les habla la policía de Nueva York. Deténganse y salgan con las manos en alto.

 

Cell se sonrió divertido y con una expresión entre el regocijo y la crueldad les preguntó a los alarmados saiyajin en tanto comenzaba a materializar otra esfera en una mano con la que apuntó hacia los vehículos....

-¿Hacemos lo que nos ordenan?...  
-¡Déjales fuera de esto, cobarde!- Le exigió Roy lanzándose a atacar a ese ser de pesadilla.- 

 

Ambos chocaron en el aire intercambiándose golpes. Roy luchaba como súper guerrero pero no parecía poder tocar a su enemigo. Cell por el contrario daba la impresión de estar jugando con él. Cuando se separaron el saiyan jadeaba agotado. Su rival movió la cabeza declarando con falsa preocupación.

-Ten cuidado, a tu edad no conviene hacer excesos. ¡Ja, ja!…  
-Vas a reírte de tu padre, ¡maldito! - Apenas si pudo replicar un exhausto Roy que se llevaba la mano al pecho en tanto luchaba por respirar.-  
-Me gustaría, pero el doctor Gero hace mucho tiempo que murió.- Contestó aquel ser con sorna.-  
-¿Estás bien, abuelo?- Inquirió Brian observándole con inquietud.-  
-No te preocupes por mí. Tú sobre todo no pierdas de vista a este bicho. Tal y como te enseñé.- Le pidió el aludido que seguía respirando con dificultad.-  
-Vas a herir mis sentimientos si continuas llamándose de esa manera.- Se burló el androide.-

 

Entre tanto y atraídos por aquel revuelo algunos agentes habían avanzado quedando perplejos y aterrados al descubrir a semejante monstruo. Por fortuna dos guerreros dorados estaban peleando contra él. Fue Brian quién llamó la atención de los policías gritándoles.

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso para ustedes!…  
-Sí, será mejor que evacúen a todo el mundo.- Agregó Roy algo más repuesto.-  
-Eso tardaría demasiado tiempo.- Se sonrió aviesamente Cell.- Esperad un poco. Voy a limpiar la zona en un momento.

 

Sus horrorizados antagonistas apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando en décimas de segundo comprendieron sus intenciones. Brian se lanzó hacia Mimet para protegerla en tanto su abuelo se concentraba con sus translación instantánea. Justo cuando el monstruo iba a emitir una poderosa ráfaga de energía Roy apareció ante él golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas. Eso lanzó a su enemigo a varios metros de distancia estrellándole contra un muro que se destruyó con el impacto sepultándole bajo él. La policía aplaudió y varios oficiales felicitaron al saiyajin. Sin embargo éste, con expresión de visible temor, insistió.

-Rápido. ¡Salgan de aquí! No he acabado con él…

 

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de decir más. Una gran explosión desintegró aquellos cascotes y destruyó gran parte de la manzana haciendo volar vehículos y saltar todo tipo de alarmas. Los aterrados agentes vieron como aquel monstruo estaba en pie e indemne. Solo giraba la cabeza como si estuviese calentando el cuello…Una vez recobrados de la sorpresa apuntaron sus armas hacia él y dispararon hasta vaciar los cargadores. Pero Cell se mantenía imperturbable dejando que las balas se estrellasen en él rebotando inofensivamente contra su cuerpo. Entre tanto, Brian había logrado reunirse con Mimet y su madre.

-Tenéis que iros de aquí. ¡Deprisa!- Les urgió.-  
-Pero cariño, no podemos dejaros solos.- Repuso Samantha.-  
-Vete o no podremos pelear en condiciones.- Le ordenó el joven.-  
-Es lo más lógico.- Convino Mimet.- Nuestra presencia aquí les distrae e impide que ataquen con más energía temiendo dañarnos.- Le explicó a la atónita y asustada Sam.-  
-Ve con mamá Ky y con la abuela Bertie. ¡Rápido!- Urgió Brian.-

 

Sam asintió con vehemencia dándose cuenta de que su hijo tenía razón. Por suerte su coche no había sido dañado. Corrió a subirse en él y arrancar. Desgraciadamente eso no pasó inadvertido para Cell.

-Nadie va a salir de aquí.- Proclamó el monstruo.- Aun no he terminado con mi show.

 

En ese instante el sonido de una canción a todo volumen se oyó. Aunque procedía de todas partes y de ninguna. El androide se rio asintiendo con aprobación al oírla.

-Muy bien, lo dicho, ese tipo tiene estilo…un tema muy apropiado para lo que voy a dejar aquí... Ja, ja, ja…

 

Roy conocía al grupo autor de esa canción. Desde luego le gustaba pero no en esas circunstancias. Y es que ahora no estaba para oír música precisamente…

 

Viviendo fácil, viviendo libre,  
billete de temporada en un viaje de una dirección.  
No pido nada, déjame vivir,  
agarrando todo a mi paso. 

No necesito razones, no necesito rima.  
No soy nadie,  
yo prefiero hacer (los hechos),  
voy bajando, hora de la fiesta.

Mis amigos también estarán allí.  
Estoy en la autopista al infierno,  
autopista al infierno,  
autopista al infierno

Sin señales de stop, sin límite de velocidad.  
Nadie va a frenarme,  
como una rueda, voy a rodar.  
Nadie va a jugar conmigo.

¡Hey Satán!, pagué mis deudas  
tocando en una banda de Rock.  
¡Hey mamá!, mírame,  
Voy de camino a la tierra prometida.

Estoy en la autopista al infierno,  
autopista al infierno  
autopista al infierno

No me pares.  
Estoy en la autopista al infierno,  
en la autopista al infierno  
autopista al infierno  
Autopista al infierno  
Autopista al infierno  
Autopista al infierno  
Autopista al infierno

Y voy bajando, todo el camino hacia abajo,  
estoy en la autopista al infierno.  
Highway to hell AC/DC - (Crédito al autor)

Entre tanto, en el despacho de Kerria se escucharon aquellas explosiones y el cegador fogonazo de luz pudo verse desde la distancia. La mujer miró por la ventana con expresión de asombro y temor.

-¡Viene de donde está mi casa! - Se dijo.- Tengo que ir…mi familia me necesita, estoy segura.

 

Su madre asimismo fue testigo de todo aquello, la onda expansiva incluso la había derribado. En el suelo y sin moverse contemplaba con horror ese terrible espectáculo.

-¡Dios mío! – Exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro.- Por favor, que todos estén bien.

 

A todo eso, Cell lanzó un rayo de energía contra aquel vehículo…Afortunadamente Brian se interpuso desviándolo. La onda expansiva de la explosión pese a todo hizo que el coche se golpease contra un árbol y quedara detenido, además de destruir una casa entera…el monstruo se burló entonces para declarar dejando al chico petrificado.

-Enhorabuena. Has salvado a la ocupante del coche, pero quizás hayas matado a personas inocentes que vivían en esa casa.  
-No le prestes atención.- Terció Roy.- Ese bastardo solo quiere que te sientas afectado y que pierdas la concentración. Ahora no es momento de pensar en nada que no sea machacarle.

 

El chico asintió reponiéndose poco a poco de aquella impresión de angustia y culpabilidad. Estaba claro que su enemigo era diestro con los juegos mentales. Sin embargo Cell no dudó en atacar al joven lanzándose a por él. Su larga cola estaba presta a clavarse en el pecho del chico cuando de la nada alguien le golpeó con fuerza incrustándole contra los restos de una casa. Su nuevo enemigo le observaba con una mirada llena de ira en sus ojos rojizo en tanto mostraba unos apreciables colmillos.

-Me alegra verte, Mazoui.- Respondió un aliviado Roy a quién ese ataque de Cell había tomado también con la guardia baja.-

 

Y dos luchadoras uniformadas como justicieras fueron a su vez en ayuda de Mimet y de Samantha. Y es que unos minutos antes las cámaras de televisión y las unidades móviles estaban transmitiendo lo que sucedía. En casa de los O´ Brian todos estaban viendo el noticiario. Sobre la pantalla las letras “Breaking News”, y de fondo escenas de destrucción e incendios que arrasaban parte de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Se preguntó Satory en voz alta.-  
-¡Es en casa del tío Roy y la tía Bertie! - Exclamó Mazoui ante las miradas atónitas de su esposa e hijas.- Algo les está atacando. Debe de ser ese monstruo…  
-Tenemos que ir a ayudarles.- Tercio Alusa, una hermosa joven de ojos aguamarina y cabellos dorados.-  
-No hijas, es demasiado peligroso.- Se opuso categóricamente Satory.-  
-Ahora somos justicieras, mamá. Recuerda que la tía Kathy y Sandy nos han traspasado sus poderes. –Añadió Minara, del mismo tono de pelo pero con ojos color miel verdoso.-  
-Esa criatura está muy por encima de vuestras capacidades.- Les respondió tajantemente Mazoui.- Solo estorbaríais.  
-Algo nos dice que Brian está en peligro. Él y alguien más con la que percibimos una fuerte conexión. Debemos ayudarles. Es nuestra obligación.- Insistió Alusa.-  
-Por favor, papá.- Le pidió también Minara.- No te pedimos luchar directamente contra esa cosa. Sin embargo habrá muchos inocentes a los que sí podamos proteger.

 

Mazoui no sabía qué hacer, por un lado miraba a su esposa que negaba con la cabeza, por otro no podía dejar de observar las implorantes expresiones de sus dos hijas. Sin embargo las gemelas ya eran adultas y responsables de sus vidas. Finalmente y a sabiendas de que aquello le costaría la bronca de Satory les dijo a ambas muchachas.

-Agarraos de mi mano y no os soltéis.  
-Primero nos transformaremos.- Dijo Minara.-  
-¡No! –Terció su madre con patente temor.- Es muy arriesgado, no tenéis ninguna experiencia. Y a ti Mazoui, no sé ni cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza el permitírselo.

 

Su esposo no replicó al verse sin argumento, por suerte fue su hija Alusa quien tomó la palabra.

-Es nuestro deber, mamá. Tú sabes que las justicieras siempre han luchado por defender al inocente.  
-Ninguna antes que nosotras huyó nunca de esa responsabilidad. Seríamos indignas de este legado si nos escondiéramos aquí.- Completó su hermana.-Y para tener experiencia hay primero que adquirirla. El abuelo Ian siempre lo decía.

 

Satory suspiró resignada. La mirada determinada de sus hijas era la misma que sus grandes amigas Amatista y Sandy tenían en aquellos días cuando luchaba en la SSP-1 contra los invasores. Y sus deseos de luchar por el bien iguales a las que justicieras anteriores habían demostrado durante tantos años. Estaba muy claro, por mucho que a ella le pesara eran las elegidas. Al fin claudicó no sin pedirles con evidente zozobra.

-Haced caso a vuestro padre. Y no os arriesguéis sin necesidad.  
-Prometido.- Sonrió Minara.-  
-Estate tranquila mamá.- Añadió Alusa.-

 

Así las dos se sujetaron a una mano de su progenitor, Mazoui se llevó el dedo índice de la otra a su frente y se concentró. Al instante los tres desaparecieron. Al reaparecer lo hicieron en medio de un lugar devastado y con fuego por todas partes. Las chicas enseguida se separaron de su padre transformándose en justicieras. Sin perder un segundo se mostraron como las Damas del Trueno y del Rayo. Mientras su progenitor se transformaba a su vez, usando su fuerza demoniaca, ambas muchachas corrieron a socorrer a su compañera de armas y a la mujer que estaba todavía en aquel coche. Paralizada de terror.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora?- Le preguntó la Dama del Trueno a Sam mientras le abría la puerta del dañado vehículo.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Pudo susurrar entrecortadamente ésta dejándose auxiliar para salir de ahí.-

 

Mimet por su parte reconoció el uniforme de la otra joven y declaró.

-Si mis informes son correctos eres la Dama del Rayo. Una aliada.  
-Así es.- Sonrió la mencionada que no era otra sino Minara ofreciéndole su mano enguantada.- Un placer Dama del Hielo. Y mi hermana es la Dama del Trueno.

 

Su interlocutora la sujetó no con demasiada convicción para decir de inmediato.

-He analizado la situación. Ese monstruo es muy superior a nuestras capacidades. Incluso aunque las combinásemos.  
-Ahora que mi padre, mi hermana y yo estamos aquí quizás puedas revisar tus cálculos.- Repuso su contertulia.-

 

Entre tanto Cell estaba saliendo de entre aquella pila de cascote y escuchó la voz de aquel extraño ser.

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante. Aunque ahora lo va a ser más. Observa el cielo.

 

El androide así lo hizo viendo una oscura franja que se recortaba en él. A la par que oía las instrucciones de su interlocutor.

-Atráeles al interior de eso. Pasa tú primero si es necesario. Tendrás el pasado a tu merced.  
-¿Para qué?- Cuestionó Cell.- Aquí ya tengo ventaja.  
-No tanta como tú crees. Dentro de poco tendrás más enemigos.- Rebatió su contertulio, alegando además para despertar mayor interés en su aliado, remachando.- Y si lo haces, me ocuparé de que avances en tu proceso de perfección. Haz caso a mis indicaciones y todo irá bien para ti.  
-Haber comenzado por ahí.- Se sonrió aviesamente el androide.- 

 

El agujero se abría unas decenas de metros sobre él. Cell no lo dudó elevándose en el aire se dirigió hacia su interior. Al poco se coló dentro desapareciendo…

-¿A dónde ha ido?- Quiso saber un atónito Brian.-

 

Su abuelo iba a responder, aunque fue la voz de alguien a quién ambos conocían la que lo hizo en su lugar.

-Está viajando por el tejido espacio temporal. Ha penetrado en una dimensión alternativa del pasado.  
-¡Asthel!- Se sorprendió Roy en cuanto vio a su nieto.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

 

Pero no solamente era ese mucho quien estaba allí, alto y de largo pelo castaño, mirando su abuelo y a su primo con sus profundos ojos violetas. Su hermana Maray, del mismo color de cabello y ojos azules, le acompañaba junto a un muchacho de pelo moreno y ojos verdes. A su lado también se encontraban una joven de largo y ensortijado pelo moreno y un individuo incluso más alto que Asthel, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y ataviado con una armadura saiyan y una larga espada. Finalmente fue el interpelado quien añadió.

-No es momento de dar muchas explicaciones, tenemos poco tiempo. Cada segundo cuenta. Debemos impedir que ese monstruo y quien le está dirigiendo alteren las cosas más allá de lo irreversible.  
-Y debemos reunirnos los nueve para ello.- Añadió Maray que miraba ahora a las tres justicieras en tanto las llamaba.- Compañeras, aquí estamos.

 

Y tanto ella como la chica morena gritaron respectivamente

-¡Corazón puro del aire, dame el poder!  
-¡Corazón puro del fuego, dame el poder!

 

Así, para asombro de los congregados se transformaron en la Dama del Viento y la del Fuego. El equipo estaba completo. Fue aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes quién añadió.

-Alguien está jugando con el destino y con el devenir de los acontecimientos. Por ello hemos debido de reunirnos antes de lo que estaba establecido. Si tenemos éxito y detenemos al causante de esto todo retornará a la normalidad y esto jamás habrá sucedido. No guardaremos recuerdos de ello. Así nos lo ha explicado Georcael.  
-¿Georcael? ¿Quién es ese?- Inquirió Kerria que junto a su madre llegaban en ese mismo momento acompañadas de más coches patrulla.- ¿Estáis todos bien?  
-Si mamá Ky, abuela Bertie, tranquilas.- Repuso Brian abrazándolas a ambas.-

 

La madre del chico había aparcado el coche a unos metros. De camino vio a su propia progenitora sentada en un banco cercano. Paró y la recogió. Pese a que la policía había comenzado a acordonar la zona Kerria solo tuvo que identificarse como ayudante del fiscal de distrito y residente allí. Los agentes e incluso algunos contingentes recién llegados de la guardia nacional las escoltaron a ella y a su madre. Ahora se hacían a un lado entre atónitos e impresionados ante ese despliegue. Dos guerreros dorados, las justicieras y un saiyajin entre otros poderosos defensores del mundo. La cosa debía de ser muy grave. De hecho un general del ejército llegó dirigiéndose de inmediato a hablar con los allí presentes. Fue Roy quién hizo de portavoz del grupo.

-Soy el general Marcus.- Se presentó aquel tipo que lucía tres estrellas de cinco puntas en cada hombrera.- ¿Tienen la situación controlada?  
-Si general, no se inquiete. Ustedes pueden acordonar esta zona y poner patrullas.- Le respondió Roy.-  
-Muy bien, la ONU y nuestro gobierno nos han dado la consigna de seguir sus instrucciones en este tipo de eventualidades.- Repuso ese hombre que se cuadró dedicando un saludo militar a los allí presentes.-  
-Se lo agradecemos mucho.- Intervino Maray.-  
-Lo dejo en sus manos pues.- Contestó el general alejándose de allí.-

 

Una vez los militares y el cordón policial se alejó de ellos retomaron el asunto.

-Por lo que me habéis explicado ese tal Cell es el culpable de esto.- Terció ese poderoso guerrero de largo pelo oscuro recogido en una trenza, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.- Y está claro que para hacerse cargo de ese monstruo no podemos contar con las fuerzas militares humanas.  
-Es verdad. Pero el responsable de esto no es solamente Cell, Diaval.- Replicó Asthel, agregando.- Hay algo más. Mucho me temo que no pasa de ser una mera comparsa en esta historia.  
-¿Qué más puede haber?- Inquirió Minara.-  
-Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.- Repuso Asthel con gesto y tono pensativo.-  
-¿Qué hacemos entre tanto?- Quiso saber Alusa uniéndose a la conversación.-  
-Cruzar esa abertura.- Indicó Maray señalando hacia aquel agujero negro del cielo que parecía estar cerrándose.-  
-Tened mucho cuidado.- Les pidió Bertie con visible temor.-  
-Tranquila abuela. Estando juntos no podrá contra nosotros.- Afirmó Maray sonriéndola con cariño.-  
-Es vuestro momento.- Declaró Mazoui.- Esto es algo que lo que solamente vosotros podéis enfrentar.  
-Lo haremos papá.- Sonrió Minara.-  
-Y no te preocupes.- Añadió la hermana de ésta.- Si todo sale bien ni notaréis que nos hemos ido.  
-Es más, tal y como ha dicho Granate ni tan siquiera nosotros lo habremos vivido.- Remachó Asthel.-

 

Su abuela Bertie les sonrió animosa fijándose entonces en esa alta joven de largo y encrespado cabello oscuro.

-¿Eres la nieta de mi hermana Cooan, verdad? La hija de mi sobrino Alan y de Naya.  
-Así es señora. Encantada de conocerla. - Repuso educada y afablemente la aludida.- Me llamo Fiora Rodney. Vengo de Nature.  
-¿De Nature?- Se sorprendió Roy afirmando atónito.- Ni siquiera con la translación instantánea podemos llegar hasta allí.  
-Me trajo Asthel.- Le explicó la chica.- Estaba en el jardín de mi casa y él apareció con Granate y con Maray.  
-Ya veo. – Asintió su interlocutor dirigiéndose ahora hacia aquel imponente y joven saiyajin.- ¿Y tú? Eres de la familia real, lo veo en el emblema de tu peto de combate.- Hizo notar señalando ese dibujo en color rojo grabado en la parte del pectoral izquierdo de esa armadura.-  
-Soy Diaval Deveget, hijo de los reyes Bralen y Aiona. Y tú Señor, debes de ser el hermano de mi abuelo. Creo recordarte de una visita previa. Es un honor verte de nuevo.- Afirmó haciendo una leve inclinación.- Tu nieto y los otros se pasaron por Nuevo Vegeta y me pidieron ayuda. Por supuesto, con el permiso de mis reales padres, se la ofrecí de inmediato.  
-Digno nieto de mi hermano.- Asintió Roy con aprobación.-

 

A todo eso Mazoui intervino señalando a aquel agujero que menguaba con rapidez.

-Debéis daros prisa. Antes de que se cierre o de lo contrario me temo que los acontecimientos cambiarán para ser irreversibles.  
-Si.- Convino Asthel haciendo una señal al resto.- Agarraos de las manos y formemos un círculo mirando hacia el interior.

 

Los demás se aprestaron a ello con rapidez. Al unirse todos comenzaron a resplandecer con un tono inmaculado. En un instante se elevaron atravesando aquel agujero ante las asombradas miradas de la policía que acordonaba ya el lugar y de muchos curiosos. Incluyendo las cámaras de la televisión. 

-Ha sido un evento increíble.- Narraba Tania Spencer que estaba allí con su unidad móvil.- Estos valerosos luchadores que tantas veces nos han salvado han vuelto a hacerlo. Según declaraciones de testigos presenciales poniendo en fuga a un terrible monstruo del espacio exterior tras un breve pero muy intenso combate.

 

Y esas palabras eran escuchadas ahora por millones de personas. Entre ellas la familia de Brian, Rebecca y Cindy que no dejaban de observar asombrados.

-Ahora empiezo a comprender el alcance de lo que mi hermano me dijo.- Musitó la muchacha.-  
-¿A qué te refieres, hija?- Quiso saber Rebecca.-  
-Me contó que tendría algo muy importante que hacer.- Repuso la joven.-  
-Con él y con el resto de sus compañeros estamos en buenas manos.- Afirmó su padre pasando un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros de la muchacha.- Debemos confiar en ellos.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Admitió Rebecca a su vez, dándole la mano a su ex marido.-  
-Solo espero que Brian tengo mucho cuidado.- Musitó Cindy abrazándose a ellos.-

 

Katherine también estaba viendo aquello, junto con sus padres y su cuñada Satory. La que fuera un día célebre periodista suspiró comentando.

-Tania no sabe hasta dónde llega realmente esto. Ni siquiera yo me lo imagino, pero está sucediendo algo muy grave. No sé. Es un presentimiento. No me parece un simple ataque de un enemigo extraterrestre.  
-Solo espero que mis hijas, mi esposo y el resto estén bien.- Repuso Satory.-  
-Lo estarán.- La animó su suegra.- Ellos saben cuidarse.

 

Incluso en el reino de la Luna Nueva se llegaron a ver esas imágenes. La propia soberana junto con Doran lo observaban perplejos en sus estancias privadas. Usando un gran espejo a modo de pantalla de televisión. Entonces llegó su hija. La princesa Alice corría agitada declarando.

-¡Padre, madre!…Me he enterado cuando venía de entrenar. ¡Deberíamos ir a ayudarles!

 

Y es que la joven iba luciendo una especie de peto saiyan con una cota de malla y botas blancas hasta las rodillas, llevaba su largo y sedoso pelo moreno recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules evidenciaban claramente su ansiedad.

-No te preocupes.- Replicó su madre.- Roy y los demás sabrán como vencer a ese monstruo.  
-Si hija. Y tú no estás lista para enfrentarte con algo así.- Añadió Doran.-

 

Alice les dedicó una mirada de impotencia. ¡Ella deseaba estar allí! Tenía sangre saiyajin y de seguro que era más fuerte que muchos de esos chicos y chicas que habían acudido a esa batalla. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Granate pudiera correr algún riesgo. De modo que les rogó a sus padres.

-Dejadme ir a ayudarles. ¡Os lo suplico!

 

Neherenia la miró no sin sorpresa e incluso pesar, sonrió débilmente comprendiendo la zozobra de su hija aunque enseguida replicó con serenidad.

-Hija mía. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos intervenir.- Ésta no es nuestra batalla. Y ellos han desaparecido.

 

Por la pantalla se veía como en efecto, esa especie de agujero negro se había cerrado cuando ese grupo de nueve chicos y chicas pasó a través de él. Alice solo pudo apretar los dientes y tratar de contener un sollozo…

-Solo espero que esté bien.- Pensó.- Granate, cariño, tú y los demás tened cuidado.

 

Aunque la familia real de la Luna Nueva no eran los únicos en ver aquello. Los soberanos terrestres se miraron tras presenciarlo en otra gran pantalla. Fue Endimión quien comentó casi parecía que con tono resignado.

-Bueno, todo queda en sus manos.  
-Sí, - convino su esposa.- Ahora veremos si son capaces de frenar los desmanes de ese imprudente. Por mi parte también confío en que nuestro amigo hará lo que pueda para corregir todo lo que se salga de lo marcado. Al menos eso me aseguró que intentaría hacer. Esperemos por el bien de todos que el plan funcione.

 

Su marido asintió no sin una mirada de preocupación. Entre tanto en el jardín de los Malden, una vez pasada esa amenaza, la policía fue pidiendo a los curiosos que se fueran. Tania iba a tratar de entrevistar a Roy que todavía brillaba como un guerrero dorado a fin de mantener su identidad en el anonimato. Pero antes de llegar a él, Mazoui se adelantó y abordó a la periodista. Con un gesto le pidió que apagase la cámara. Ella le hizo una seña a su compañero y éste así lo hizo.

-Verá señorita Spencer, me llamo Mazoui O´ Brian, soy el hermano de Katherine.  
-¿El hermano de Kathy?- Se sorprendió la chica.- ¡Vaya! Es un placer conocerle. Ella siempre me hablaba mucho de usted.  
-Gracias, lo mismo digo. Verá debo pedirle un favor.- Afirmó el interpelado.- Tienen que irse, aquí todo ha terminado.  
-Eso es un poco apresurado.- Sonrió ella que ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas parecidas.- Aquí hay material para un estupendo reportaje. Y me gustaría entrevistar a alguno de estos valerosos luchadores.

 

Sin embargo Mazoui la miró fijamente a los ojos logrando aturdirla para replicar.

-No, ya no…y créame. Mi hermana le diría lo mismo. Hay cosas que no deben trascender a la opinión pública. Y ésta es una de ellas.

 

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, su interlocutora asintió despacio ordenando a su operador de cámara y al resto del equipo que se retirasen. Estos quedaron sorprendidos pero confiando en su jefa obedecieron. Cuando al fin se marcharon y todo quedó en calma el grupo entró en lo que quedaba de la casa. Roy al fin pudo volver a su estado normal y declaró.

-Ahora todo dependerá de ellos.  
-¿Cómo sabremos si han tenido éxito?- Inquirió Sam.-  
-Lo malo es que no lo sabremos.- Repuso Mazoui con tono grave para sentenciar.- Para nosotros la vida seguirá y si se produce alguna variación quizás no seamos conscientes de ello.  
-Solo podemos confiar.- Remató Bertie.- Tener fe en los muchachos.

 

Así lo esperaban todos. Por su parte el grupo descendió sobre un terreno arbolado. Estaban en un hermoso paraje. Afortunadamente no parecía estar demasiado frecuentado a esas horas de la tarde.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Inquirió Alusa.-  
-No tengo ni idea.- Le confesó Asthel.- Pero supongo que es algún momento en el pasado.

 

Fue Mimet quién observando a su alrededor comentó.

-A juzgar por algunos aparatos como postes de iluminación, bancos y árboles esto es un parque.

 

El resto la observó no sin perplejidad. Fue aquel alto saiyan quién dijo no sin sorna.

-¿Es siempre tan perceptiva?  
-Oye, no te burles.- Le respondió Brian, agregando conciliador.- Ella tiene tendencia a analizar fría y objetivamente los hechos.-  
-¡Y tanto! – Sonrió una divertida Fiora alegando a favor de su compañera.- Desde luego nadie podrá decir que no es cierto lo que ha dicho.  
-Es cien por cien correcto.- Afirmó Mimet que no parecía haberse molestado por las palabras del guerrero del espacio.-  
-Quizás lo que nos gustaría saber más concretamente es el país y la época en la que estamos.- Intervino Maray.-  
-He visto letreros en japonés.- Declaró Granate que tradujo leyendo uno.- Parque Yuuban. Estamos en Tokio. Japón.-Remachó con obviedad.-  
-¿Sabes japonés?- Se sorprendió Minara.-  
-Sí, mi abuela Petz me enseñó.- Repuso el interpelado.-  
-También yo domino ese idioma.- Añadió Mimet.-  
-Podremos comunicarnos con quién sea. Mi hermano y yo usaremos percepciones telepáticas.- Les comentó Maray.- Si nos concentramos somos capaces de hacerlo. Las justicieras además disponemos de traductor en el uniforme.  
-Y yo tengo uno incorporado en mí visor.- Añadió Diaval extrayendo un extraño aparato rematado en un monóculo de color verde que se colocó en su sien tapando el ojo izquierdo.  
-Resuelto eso, sería mejor que recobrásemos nuestras identidades normales y buscásemos discretamente por la ciudad.- Terció Brian.-  
-No sé si pasaremos muy desapercibidos que digamos.- Hizo notar Alusa al mirar al saiyajin que iba ataviado con su uniforme de combate.-

 

Sin embargo éste no pareció darse por aludido. Todos convinieron no obstante en que eso sería lo mejor. Posiblemente si Cell había llegado antes no tardaría en atacar a la población sembrando el pánico. Y al poco tiempo oyeron gritos y vieron a gente huir de aquel lugar.

-Vaya, nuestro enemigo no es muy original.- Suspiró Granate.-  
-Si. Ya está montando su número. Vamos a detenerle.- Arengó Asthel.-

 

El grupo se decidió a intervenir, las chicas se transformaron nuevamente en justicieras y se dirigieron con cautela hacia el origen de aquella confusión. Aunque lejos de su vista un desconocido encapuchado que sostenía un gran libro color burdeos sonreía bajo su sayal.

-Os vais a llevar una sorpresa…-pensó no sin regocijo…

 

Y es que algunas horas atrás había aparecido en el mismo sitio y a su lado estaba aquel monstruo que simplemente se limitaba a observar los alrededores.

-Ahora podré reunir más energía absorbiendo a todos los humanos de por aquí.- Declaró con regocijo.-  
-Eso es precisamente lo que esperan que hagas.- Declaró el extraño encapuchado.- Pero no vamos a ser tan patéticamente predecibles.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?- Quiso saber el androide.-  
-Precisamente lo que menos esperen.- Le respondió con tono avieso.- No vas a comenzar a absorber a todo el que te encuentres. Tendrás que ser más sutil, amigo.

 

Y tras indicar a aquella criatura que se agachase le susurró algo a sus cavidades auditivas. Cell se rio francamente divertido a la par que pudo exclamar.

-¡Eso sí que es algo con lo que no había contado! Bien, jugaré a eso durante un tiempo.

 

Sin embargo su interlocutor desapareció enseguida directo a comenzar con su plan...Reapareció en un curioso espacio rodeado por algunos espejos. En el centro se encontraba un tipo de pelo rojo algo encrespado. Vestía un chaleco, llevaba un colgante en el cuello y unos pantalones que parecían militares. Una media luna negra con las puntas hacia abajo se dibujaba en su frente. Aquel encapuchado apareció ante él y le llamó.

-Rubeus. ¿Estáis listos para comenzar con vuestra misión?

 

Ese tipo se giró observándole con gesto de sorpresa quizás tomándole por otro individuo, aunque asintió para declarar.

-En cuanto nos lo indiques Hombre Sabio. Enviaré a una de las cuatro hermanas. Han cumplido ya algunas misiones en esta época y tras retornar Kermesite de la última y mirar el panorama, se han ido a arreglar. Como de costumbre. – Suspiró de forma cansina y resignada.- 

 

Aquel individuo no prestó mucha atención a esas palabras, le puso al corriente de lo que deberían hacer y una vez hecho esto le ordenó.

-Convócalas a todas ellas, ahora mismo.  
-Como tú digas.- Replicó un extrañado Rubeus, que elevó la voz para ordenar.- Hermanas Ayakashi, se os requiere en el puente de mando.

 

A los pocos segundos y atravesando sendos espejos cuatro jóvenes y bellas mujeres aparecieron. Sus atuendos no eran desde luego corrientes. La más alta, de un color de pelo verde oscuro, que llevaba una especie de corpiño rematado con hombreras de plumas y unos maillots ajustados de un tono similar a su cabello, fue quién tomó la palabra por el resto.

-Amo Rubeus, ¿nos mandaste llamar?  
-El Hombre Sabio desea encargaros una misión.- Comentó éste cruzándose de brazos.-  
-Lo que el amo Hombre Sabio diga, lo haremos encantadas.- Añadió otra joven.-

 

Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño que sujetaba con un gran lazo amarillo. Lucía un peto color dorado y una falda roja.

-No lo pongo en duda, Calaverite.- Replicó aquel individuo afirmando.- Vuestra misión será más arriesgada y difícil de lo que pensabais y sé que pese a que tenéis la ayuda de las droidas del príncipe Zafiro vuestras enemigos en el siglo veinte son poderosos.  
-Amo Hombre Sabio.- Intervino una joven algo más baja que el resto, de pelo platino en forma de trenza y que iba ataviada con una especie de traje de baño azul de una pieza y botas por encima de la rodilla del mismo tono.- No tenemos ningún miedo a las guerreras. Según nuestras estimaciones tras los primeros combates que hemos librado, nuestros poderes son superiores a los suyos.  
-¿Por eso habéis tenido que retiraros en todos ellos?- Acusó Rubeus.-

 

La interpelada bajó la mirada de esos ojos azules índigo que tenía, retocándose su trenza. Fue otra muchacha a su lado quién replicó con tono conciliador y dedicando una arrobada mirada a su amo, con sus hermosos ojos color violeta.

-Amo Rubeus. En todas las ocasiones el equipo al completo de las guerreras se enfrentó con alguna de nosotras que estaba sola. Ni mi hermana Bertierite ni yo pudimos hacer nada contra su superioridad numérica.

 

Ésta joven lucía una especie de vestido morado a rayas oscuras con un tutú oscuro. Su peinado tenía un gracioso diseño que recordaba las orejas de una gata a ambos lados de su cabeza y asimismo lucía una larga y oscura cabellera ondulada con destellos púrpuras que le caía por detrás de la espalda.

-No quiero más excusas, Kermesite.- Sentenció él.-  
-No es eso, amo.- Fue capaz de responder la azorada chica.- Es más, tenía preparado un plan para infiltrarme en el santuario Hikawa como entrenadora…junto con una droida de combate.  
-Cancélalo de momento.- Le ordenó su superior.- Además, esas droidas están demostrando ser unas inútiles. Y vosotras parece que no sois capaces de hacer nada sin ellas. No deberíais necesitarlas para una tarea tan sencilla como la de acabar con una niña y destruir unos cristales punto.

 

Ninguna de esas jóvenes se atrevió a replicar nada, al parecer avergonzadas de sus fallos. Fue aquel misterioso individuo quién tomó la palabra en tono más conciliador.

-Y no las precisarán más. Precisamente para ayudaros he traído una droida muy especial.  
-¿Una droida?- Repitió la joven del pelo verde.-  
-Así es Petzite. Os acompañará en una misión de la máxima importancia. Tendréis que encontrar a la chica y matarla.- Les explicó Rubeus.-  
-¿Dónde está?- Quiso saber Bertierite con un tono de cantarina curiosidad.-  
-Aparece Cell.- Ordenó el Sabio aquel.-

 

Ante las atónitas e incluso atemorizadas miradas de las chicas una especie de enorme ser con apariencia mezcla de reptil e insecto se materializó en medio del puente de mando de la nave. Era realmente imponente y parecía muy poderoso. Poseía una larga cola terminada en un aguijón. Las hermanes le observaron de arriba abajo. Y esa cosa correspondió entornando sus pupilas reptilianas en una torva mirada…

-¡Vaya una droida!- Exclamó una impresionada Kermesite.- ¿Es el último diseño del príncipe Zafiro? Desde luego es imponente.  
-¿Y qué puede hacer?- Quiso saber a su vez una curiosa Bertierite.-  
-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.- Replicó aquella extraña criatura con una voz ronca y teñida de regocijo para sentenciar.- Vuestras enemigas no me supondrán ninguna dificultad…  
-Haz lo que quieras con ellas, si eso nos permite llevar a cabo nuestra misión.- Dijo despreocupadamente Calaverite.-  
-Bien, ¿quién será la encargada de esta nueva tarea?- Preguntó Rubeus.-  
-¡Yo!- Exclamaron todas a coro.-  
-Vosotras ya habéis tenido vuestra oportunidad y habéis fracasado.- Dijo Petzite -recriminándoles aquello a sus hermanas menores.-  
-Porque no disponíamos de una droida tan fuerte como ésta.- Se justificó Kermesite alegando.- Y además, somos las que más conocimiento tenemos del enemigo.  
-Eso no os ha servido de nada hasta ahora.- Se burló Calaverite.- Deberíais dejar que nosotras, las mayores, nos ocupásemos de esto.  
-¿Igual que te ocupas de todo lo demás?- Replicó ácidamente Bertierite a su vez.-  
-Querida, al menos yo me ocupo de algo, en lugar de pasarme la vida sola delante de un tablero de ajedrez.- Contestó la aludida.-

 

Bertierite la miró con evidente malestar. Su hermana sonrió divertida. Entre tanto Petzite seguía con su argumento.

-Como cabeza de la familia Ayakashi y líder del grupo iré en persona…  
-¿Y quién te ha elevado a esa posición?- Inquirió Kermesite no sin sorna.- En lo único en lo que nos lideras es en comer tartas.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu hermana mayor?, ¡mocosa! – Replicó ésta con indignación.- Ten un poco de respeto.  
-Cuando sepas ganártelo.- Repuso su interlocutora con desdén.-  
-¡Eres una maldita cría consentida! No te permito que me hables de ese modo.- Tronó Petzite.-

 

Kermesite le dio la espalda con gesto despectivo. Su interlocutora iba a decir algo más con visible enojo pero fue ese tipo al que creían el Sabio quién cortó aquello de raíz.

-¡Ya basta! Todas vosotras. Si tanto deseáis ir a esa misión no veo por qué no podéis ir juntas.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Rubeus.- Y dado que vais a tener todas las ventajas de vuestro lado, esta vez no admitiré excusas de ningún tipo.  
-Si amo.- Replicaron sumisamente todas en tanto se inclinaban.-

 

Las cuatro muchachas desaparecieron transportándose a la ciudad. Aquel Sabio le indicó entonces a Cell.

-Ve con ellas y asegúrate de que pueden derrotar a las guerreras. Pero no intervengas mucho por el momento.

 

El aludido asintió por toda réplica y desapareció a su vez siendo transportado a la superficie. Entonces aquel encapuchado desapareció a su vez dejando solo a Rubeus en la nave.

-Bien.- Se dijo el pelirrojo con satisfacción.- Estoy solo a un paso de lograr mis objetivos…

 

Las hermanas reaparecieron con ropas civiles de la Tierra. Fue Kermesite quién les indicó.

-La chica suele aparecer en las proximidades del Santuario Hikawa. Hay muchas probabilidades de interceptarla allí.  
-¿Dónde está esa droida?- Quiso saber Bertierite mirando en todas direcciones.-  
-Ha debido de ocultarse hasta que precisamos de su intervención.- Especuló Calaverite.- Llamaría mucho la atención sino.  
-La verdad, a mí me da escalofríos solo con verla. Me parece muy extraña. ¿Estáis seguras de que nos obedecerá?- Preguntó Kermesite.-  
-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Preguntó a su vez Calaverite.- Es una droida como todas las demás.

 

Su hermana no supo que responder a eso. Aunque fue Bertierite la que añadió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kermesite. No sé. Esa especie de bicho no me gusta.  
-En tanto nos sirva para cumplir con la misión no me importa que aspecto tenga.- Terció Petzite.- Y a vosotras tampoco debería importaros. ¿Entendido?

Ninguna respondió a eso limitándose a asentir.

-Vamos entonces.- Las arengó su hermana mayor.-

 

Las demás la siguieron esta vez sin discutir. Rumbo a aquel lugar caminaban mirando a su alrededor cuando se toparon con un grupo de críos de primaria uniformados con babis. Debían tener alrededor de unos cinco o seis años.

-Quizás podría ser una de ellas.- Especuló Calaverite dedicando su atención a algunas niñas.-

 

Una de las pequeñas de pelo castaño corto llevaba una flor en su manita. Se acercó a Kermesite y sonriente se la dio.

-Toma.  
-¿Para mí?- Se sorprendió la Ayakashi sosteniéndola suavemente por el tallo.- 

 

La niña no respondió solo sonreía. Kermesite aprovechó para agacharse y acariciar la frente de la chiquilla, con discreción miró si pudiera tener una media luna dorada inscrita. La marca de sus enemigos que identificaba a la chica que buscaban. El resto de sus hermanas observaban aquello entre extrañadas y divertidas y no tardaron en imitarla haciendo carantoñas a cuantas niñas pudieron.

-¡Qué simpáticas!- Sonrió aviesamente Petzite en tanto concluía con su búsqueda.-

 

Calaverite hacía lo propio pero la que más éxito tenía era Kermesite que sonriente y con tono dulce captó enseguida la atención de muchas crías. Para disimular también acarició a algún niño y al poco varios de ellos la rodeaban dándola besos.

-Tienes buena mano con los niños.- Comentó Bertierite divertida lo mismo que las demás.-

 

Su hermana se encogió de hombros, al poco una mujer joven se dirigió a ellas reuniendo a los pequeños.

-Disculpen, es que son muy inquietos. Me entretuve hablando con el sacerdote y se me han escapado. Anda niños, vamos…  
-¿Son de por aquí?- Inquirió amablemente Calaverite.-  
-Sí, tenemos una escuela infantil a poca distancia de este santuario.- Replicó la profesora.-

 

La pequeña que le diera la flor a Kermesite se sonrió diciendo con algo de rubor y jovialidad.

-Tienes un peinado muy gracioso, pareces una gatita.

Las otras hermanas se rieron y a su pesar la aludida sonrió. La apurada maestra tomó a la niña de la manita.

-Anda Yumiko, vamos…niños, tenemos que volver a la guarde…

 

Los otros pequeños parecían estar deseando regresar allí para seguir con sus juego, aunque la tal Yumiko casi tuvo que ser arrastrada por su profesora, parecía haberle gustado estar con la menor de las cuatro hermanas

-¡Adiós gatita! - Rio la cría agitando la manita hacia ella.-

 

Ésta le devolvió el saludo, lo mismo que una risueña Bertierite, otros niños hicieron lo propio mientras se alejaban. Al fin, solas otra vez, prosiguieron su paseo.

-Pudiera ser cualquiera de ellas.- Elucubró Petzite.-  
-No lo creo, no suele ir en compañía de otros niños. Aquí es una extraña, igual que nosotras.- Declaró Kermesite.-  
-No conviene dejar nada por investigar.- Afirmó Calaverite.- Al menos hemos podido descartar a esos críos. Me alegro.  
-Sí, sería una pena tener que matarlos.- Comentó Petzite.-  
-No me refiero a eso.- Rebatió su hermana con tono indiferente para concluir.- Simplemente eso nos reduce el margen de búsqueda.  
-Es verdad.- Comentó Bertierite con el mismo tono práctico.- Aunque a mí no me gusta mancharme las manos, si puedo evitarlo. Y menos con unos niños.

 

Kermesite no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando como los pequeños y su maestra se alejaban…Fue la voz de Petzite quién la apartó de eso cuando le dijo.

-Vamos, todavía tenemos que investigar en el Santuario…

 

Y hacia el templo se dirigieron ya todas. Allí precisamente se reunían las guerreras en sus identidades civiles. Makoto declaraba.

-Esas misteriosas mujeres de la Luna Negra nos han atacado ya en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero todavía no estamos seguras de cuáles son sus planes.  
-Pudieran estar buscando algo.- Conjeturó Minako.-  
-Dijeron pertenecer a una familia. No recuerdo bien.- Intervino Ami.-

 

En ese instante su amiga Rei salió del interior del santuario, llevaba su kimono de miko. Las demás observaron su expresión y se inquietaron. La joven parecía estar asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber Ami.-  
-¿Han llegado ya Usagi y Chibiusa?- Inquirió ignorando aquella pregunta.-  
-No, creo que iban a venir enseguida para acá.- Replicó Minako insistiendo en la cuestión anterior.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálida.

 

La muchacha guardó unos instantes de espeso silencio, era como si no le salieran las palabras. Al fin, con la atención de todas las demás puesta en ella aseveró.

-He visto un aura maligna muy poderosa. ¡Jamás había sentido algo semejante! Hay algo muy extraño y terrible rondando cerca. Lo presiento. Y ellas dos corren un serio peligro…  
-Iremos a su encuentro inmediatamente.- Dijo Makoto levantándose con energía y presta para salir.-

 

Las demás no tardaron en asentir y seguirla. Por su parte las hermanas caminaban directas al santuario. No tenían prisa, contaban con encontrar a esa niña pronto.

-No se ve a nadie por aquí.- Comentó Calaverite añadiendo con fastidio.- Y hace mucho calor.  
-¡Oh!, le diremos eso al amo Rubeus.- Se burló su hermana mayor.- Quizás así nos permita regresar con las manos vacías.

 

Su hermana le dedicó una mirada de irritación pero no dijo nada. Bertierite en cambio se sonrió afirmando divertida.

-Al menos yo puedo crear unos cubitos de hielo.  
-Pues algunos no nos vendrían mal.- Afirmó una más jovial Kermesite.-

 

Bertierite iba a replicar cuando vieron a cuatro chicas salir corriendo de allí. Una de ellas vestía con las ropas del santuario.

-¡Vaya! Esas tienen mucha prisa.- Comentó Calaverite agregando no sin sorna.- Quizás hayan comenzado las rebajas.  
-Mejor que se marchen de aquí. No necesitamos testigos.- Afirmó Petzite.-

 

En ese momento dos chicas llegaban, una era más bien una cría de alrededor de seis años y gracioso pelo rosa, recogido con dos moños y la otra una rubia con largas coletas sujetas de un modo similar, con sendas bolas sobre la cabeza.

-No Chibiusa.- Decía ésta última con irritación.- El flan no era solamente para ti, mamá Ikuko lo hizo para las dos.  
-¡De eso nada! - Replicaba audazmente la pequeña.- Me lo hizo a mí por mis buenas notas.

 

Su interlocutora expresó claramente su disgusto con una mueca. Entonces se sorprendió al ver llegar a la carrera a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas!- Las saludó.-

 

Aunque por la expresión que traían dedujo que algo estaba sucediendo. Pero no podía decir nada delante de la niña. Las demás, con la misma idea, le comentaron con pretendido tono jovial.

-Hola Usagi, hola Chibiusa.- Saludó Minako.-  
-¿Qué tal? Vinimos por el anuncio del abuelo.- Comentó la cría.- Iba a hacer una fiesta o algo así.,  
-No, - sonrió levemente Rei explicándolas a ambas.- Era una jornada de puertas abiertas para los niños y niñas de la zona. Mi abuelo está preocupado por el poco interés que el sintoísmo despierta en la juventud y quiere potenciarlo. Siempre anda tratando de captar discípulos. Yuuichirou y él se han estado ocupando de los visitantes y han salido a la ciudad para anunciar el acontecimiento. Espero que se limiten a eso y no a otra idea que han tenido sobre no sé qué de protección estética…  
-Pues conociendo a tu abuelo.- Resopló Usagi.- Seguro que andará más interesado en discípulas que en discípulos. A ser posible que sean jovencitas y monas.  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas con eso?- Se molestó la sacerdotisa.-  
-Insinuar, no insinuó nada.- Replicó Usagi mirándola de reojo para sonreí no sin cierto tinte de regocijo.- Lo afirmo del todo.

 

Su interlocutora iba a replicar algo poco políticamente correcto o sacar la lengua a su polemista como era habitual, pero en ese instante esa misma sensación de opresión y de peligro se abrió paso en su interior. Se quedó parada con la vista fija en el vacío.

-Rei.- Quiso saber Minako.- ¿Te encuentras bien?..  
-Sí, si claro.- Fue capaz de decir con un susurro.-

 

Aunque ahora tenía la atención de todas sus amigas sobre ella. No obstante se sobrepuso enseguida y comentó con jovialidad para dirigirse a la niña.

-Chibiusa, vete adelantando si quieres. En el santuario tengo algunas cosas para comer. Dulces que hemos preparado para los niños…  
-¡Genial, me muero de hambre!- Exclamó la pequeña elevando los brazos hacia el cielo.-

 

Y sin que pudieran decirle más salió corriendo en esa dirección. Usagi no la siguió dado que al ver las miradas de sus amigas hacia la miko, estaba claro que tenían que contarle algo que no podía ser escuchado por esa cría.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber.-  
-He sentido un aura de maldad muy fuerte.- Le desveló Rei.-  
-¿Nuestras nuevas enemigas?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-No, no me ha parecido que tuviera nada que ver. Esto era indescriptiblemente más poderoso.- Afirmó la sacerdotisa.-  
-¿Qué propones que hagamos?- Preguntó Usagi.-  
-Por ahora estemos alerta.-Le dijo su amiga.-

 

Todas convinieron en eso y retornaron hacia el santuario. Aunque un grito de horror las hizo reaccionar. Algunas de las pocas personas que quedaban por allí huían despavoridas

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Makoto.-  
-Un. ¡Un monstruo!- Chilló un hombre que no se detuvo en su atropellada carrera.-

 

Las jóvenes se miraron estupefactas. Enseguida corrieron hacia unos matorrales cercanos donde invocaron sus poderes. Ya como sailors se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar.

-¡Chibiusa!- Exclamó entonces la asustada Guerrera Luna.- Estaba allí.  
-¡Vamos a buscarla, rápido!- Urgió La guerrera Venus.-

 

Sin embargo unas voces femeninas las detuvieron, sonaban entre divertidas y algo burlonas.

-No tan deprisa, guerreras.- Dijo Kermesite.-

 

Ante las sorprendidas sailors las cuatro hermanas aparecieron ahora flotando en el aire y con sus uniformes de batalla.

-¡Vosotras!- Replicó Rei mirando a su enemiga con inquina.- Esto es cosa vuestra.  
-Sí y no.- Se sonrió Calaverite.-  
-Nosotras somos muy bellas, nunca haríamos huir a la gente de esa manera.- Terció con regocijo una sarcástica Bertierite cruzada de brazos.-  
-Pero nuestra droida si.- Sonrió Petzite rematando la frase.- La hermosura no es su fuerte.

 

Fue concluir esa declaración y ante los horrorizados ojos de las guerreras apareció un enorme monstruo verdoso con rasgos mezcla de reptil e insecto. Sus reptilianas y ambarinas pupilas las observaban con maldad…

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Quiso saber Makoto.-  
-Espera a ver.- Intervino Ami conectando su visor y sacando su portátil.- Es una especie de androide, tiene una fuente de poder muy elevada.  
-Así es guerreras.- Habló esa criatura dejándolas atónitas.-  
-Ocúpate de ellas, nosotras buscaremos a la chica.- Indicó Petzite.-  
-Será un placer.- Replicó ese ser aumentando su energía.-

 

Un vendaval furioso surgió de él haciendo que las sailors apenas si pudieran mantenerse en pie. Las hermanas por su parte se dispersaron a la búsqueda de su objetivo. Por suerte para ella Chibiusa vio a aquel ser cuando había ido corriendo hacia el santuario. Aterrorizada, se ocultó entre las ramas de unos arbustos.

-¡Madre mía!- Balbuceaba llena de temor.- ¿Qué será esa cosa?

 

Ahora además una fuerte corriente de aire agitaba esas ramas golpeándola con ellas. La niña no pudo aguantarlo más y salió de su escondite, justo para encontrarse con unas chicas extrañamente vestidas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Quiso saber una de ellas con curiosidad.-

 

La pequeña miró a esas mujeres. Iban ataviadas de modo similar a las guerreras pero no eran ellas. Definitivamente podrían tratarse de aquellas enemigas que la perseguían desde que llegó del futuro. Quiso salir corriendo pero para su horror, dos enormes chicos le bloqueaban el paso. Aunque uno de ellos, de largo pelo castaño, ojos violetas y agradable sonrisa la calmó.

-No temas Chibiusa. No somos enemigos tuyos. Es más, estamos aquí para ayudarte. A ti y a las sailors.  
-¿Quiénes sois, qué queréis?- Inquirió ella a su vez todavía con manifiesta desconfianza.- ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?  
-Podría decirse que venimos del futuro, igual que tú.- Repuso otro muchacho, moreno y de ojos verdes.-  
\- Seguro que sois de la Luna Negra.- Repuso la desconfiada niña.-  
-No, no lo somos.- Contestó amablemente una chica muy alta vestida con un uniforme de tonos verde claro.- Venimos para cuidar de ti y de las demás personas de por aquí.  
-Quédate con nosotros.- Le propuso otra joven, que iba uniformada con un traje que le recordó al de la guerrera Mercurio.- Te protegeremos.

 

En ese momento, otra vez aquel viento terrible amenazó con derribarles. Pese a ello esos muchachos se mantuvieron en pie sin dificultad. Uno de ellos, enorme y con cabellera y ojos castaños, declaró echando mano a una espada que llevaba a su espalda.

-Debe ser ese estúpido de Cell. Dejad que me ocupe de él.  
-Ten cuidado Diaval. No queremos que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla.- Le dijo el chico de la larga cabellera castaña y ojos violeta.-  
-Descuida Asthel.- Se sonrió éste afirmando con tranquilidad.- Ese payaso no me durará ni diez segundos.  
-Voy contigo.- Se ofreció otro joven, también de pelo castaño y ojos azules, algo más bajo que él, pero aun asimismo imponente.- Tengo cuentas que ajustar con él.

 

La niña estaba atónita, aun así reunió coraje para preguntar.

-¿Sois amigos de las guerreras?  
-Podría decirse que sí.- Le respondió otra de esas chicas, de largo y rizado cabello moreno, que lucía un traje similar al de sailor Marte.- 

 

Aunque para sorpresa de ella y las demás, unas voces se escucharon desde el aire.

-Pues siendo así, entonces sois enemigas nuestras.- Afirmó una de ellas que pertenecía a Petzite.-  
-Sí, no queremos más sorpresas indeseadas.- Añadió Calaverite.-

 

Minara observó a aquella mujer y sin poder evitarlo exclamó.

-¡Abuela!  
-Calla.- Le susurró su hermana.- Ellas no tienen ni idea de lo que estás diciendo…

 

Sin embargo aquello no pasó desapercibido para sus adversarias, incluso Kermesite se rio burlándose de su hermana.

-Ja, ja ¿Has visto lo que te ha llamado?... ¡Te lo advertí! Usas una base de maquillaje demasiado fuerte. Tu cutis ya no es lo que era. De lo agrietado que está aparentas al menos cien años…  
-Es verdad. Ya no solo te lo decimos nosotras. A cualquiera le pareces una vieja, ¡ji, ji, ji!- Rio también Bertierite con patente regocijo.-

 

Temblando de enfado Calaverite hizo restañar un látigo que portaba, afirmando.

-¡Malditas entrometidas! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a burlaros de mí?

 

Aunque fue Alusa ahora quién le cuchicheó a su hermana haciéndola sonreír.

-Pues desde luego se enfada igual que cuando nos reñía de pequeñas por romper algún jarrón…  
-Sí, pero no podemos luchar contra ella. ¿Y si la herimos?- Objetó su apurada hermana.-

 

Aunque su en otra época abuela no les dejó mucha opción atacándolas con una descarga de su látigo. Ambas chicas fueron rápidas de reflejos y la esquivaron separándose.

-¡Vaya! Son rápidas.- Comentó Petzite uniéndose a su hermana.- Yo me ocupo de una de ellas.

 

Curiosamente Calaverite se dirigió hacia la Dama del Trueno, en tanto su hermana mayor iba contra la del Rayo. Bertierite y Kermesite a su vez optaron por atacar a las otras dos. Las que parecían sus contrapartidas. De modo que Mimet tuvo enfrentarse a la abuela de su novio y Fiora a la propia madre de su padre. Únicamente Maray permaneció libre de rivales para ocuparse de proteger a Chibiusa. Por su parte Granate y Asthel observaban.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir para ayudar a nuestras compañeras?-. Quiso saber el chico moreno.-  
-No, deja que se enfrenten a ellas. Será una experiencia inolvidable.- Afirmó el joven, que alegó.- Además, nosotros tendremos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

 

Y señaló hacia donde Brian y Diaval habían ido. A pocos metros estaba Cell que había derribado a las sailor con su onda de poder. Aunque aquella criatura sorprendentemente no las atacó. Se giró entonces para encarar a los recién llegados.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El saiyajin con un amigo.- Comentó divertida la criatura.-

 

Sus adversarios no respondieron, pero si lo hizo Sailor Moon quién junto a sus compañeras ya se había incorporado y declaró.

-¡Alto ahí! No sé qué eres o qué quieres pero no te permitiremos alterar la paz de un lugar como este santuario. Es un sitio sagrado de meditación y rezo, y en nombre de Luna…

 

Aunque para su sorpresa y la de sus compañeras aquella criatura parecía ignorarlas por completo centrada como estaba en los recién llegados. De hecho Cell esbozó un gesto de regocijo similar a una mueca burlona y comentó.

-Ja, ja… Sabéis perfectamente lo que pasará si libero más energía…  
-No tienes poder ni para hacernos cosquillas.- Replicó un desafiante Diaval.-

 

Aunque Brian enseguida puso una mano sobre el brazo derecho del saiyajin, moviendo la cabeza.

-A nosotros no podrá dañarnos, pero a ellas y al resto de personas inocentes de las proximidades, sí.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rio aquella criatura.- No eres tan ingenuo como pareces jovencito.

 

Aunque fue ahora la guerrera Júpiter quién se encaró con Cell brazos en jarras y espetando enojada.

-¡Oye tú! Nadie nos ignora de esa manera.

 

Aunque sin que le diera tiempo ni a reaccionar Cell lanzó una onda de energía que arrojó a la guerrera a varios metros. Por suerte un rapidísimo Brian la interceptó antes de que se estrellase contra un muro. La joven Senshi no tardó en ruborizarse…

-Gracias.- Pudo decir.-  
-Es un placer para mí.- Sonrió amablemente el chico.-

 

Sin embargo sus otras compañeras respondieron lanzando contra ese ser con una combinación de sus mejores ataques. Estos se estrellaron contra él sin producir el menor efecto. Fue finalmente Sailor Moon quién usó su cetro para rematar la andanada con el mismo resultado.

-¡Habéis visto!- Exclamó Venus.- Ninguno de nuestros ataques le ha hecho nada.  
-¡Su fuerza es tremenda!- Declaró Mercurio consultando su visor.-  
-Maldita sea, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Se preguntó en voz alta Rei.-  
-Desde luego que no es una droida normal.- Apunto la Guerrera Luna.-

Las chicas retrocedieron tratando de reorganizarse. Brian dejó en el suelo a La guerrera del trueno que de inmediato se reunió con sus compañeras. Lanzado su ataque.

-¡Supreme thunder!

 

Esa descarga impactó en ese monstruo siendo tan ineficaz como el resto. Entonces Cell pareció hablar con alguien, aunque sus enemigos no vieran a nadie.

-¿Cuándo podré divertirme un poco?... ¿No me permites ni tan siquiera absorber a alguno? Necesito más poder para enfrentarme a esos saiyajin. Muy bien. Como tú digas.- Remachó entre molesto y resignado.-

 

Y antes de que sus rivales pudieran hacer nada Cell desapareció. Las sailor miraban ahora atónitas al lugar vacío que ese androide había estado ocupando instantes antes.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- Inquirió la Guerrera Luna.-  
-Ha desaparecido de mis lecturas.- Repuso Mercurio.-  
-Es extraño, no puedo percibir su aura.- Comentó Diaval.- Es como si ese bicho se hubiese tele transportado.

 

Ahora las miradas de las muchachas se centraron en esos dos tipos. Parecían muy fuertes sin duda. Y fue Marte quien les lanzó la inevitable pregunta.

-Y vosotros, ¿Quiénes sois?...

 

Mientras, la batalla entre las cuatro hermanas y sus oponentes misteriosas era violenta. Bertierite bombardeaba con su dark water a su rival, pero ésta parecía saber de antemano por dónde iba a venir ese ataque. 

-No me derrotarás con eso.- Le advirtió la Dama del Hielo a su rival.- Conozco tus movimientos.  
-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- Se preguntó Bertierite en voz alta.- ¿Quién eres tú? Otras de las guerreras.  
-No,- Contestó secamente su adversaria que ahora ejecutó una rápida voltereta para apartarse de otra corriente de energía acuosa de su rival.- Una justiciera.

 

Sin embargo no respondía al ataque. Lo mismo le sucedía a Kermesite que trataba de acertar a su rival con el dark fire. Aunque esa joven era rápida y eludía aquello una y otra vez. 

-Basta, no queremos luchar contra vosotras.- Le pidió esa especie de guerrera.-  
-Si protegéis a la chica sois nuestras enemigas.- Insistió su antagonista invocando su poder una vez más.-

 

Aquella joven se apartó pero algo se le cayó de entre los pliegues de su falda. No pareció darse cuenta aunque su enemiga sí. Tras lanzar otro de sus ataques Kermesite aterrizó apoderándose de ese artefacto rectangular con una pantalla táctil. Sin más ceremonias se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su vestido y volvió a elevarse en el aire. Su contrincante justo se había repuesto de ataque anterior y no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Luego veré que es lo que esconde en ese aparato.- Se dijo Kermesite centrando nuevamente la atención en esa extraña luchadora.-

 

Calaverite no lo tenía mejor, su látigo no encontraba a nadie a quién golpear. Esa muchacha de uniforme entre naranja y dorado era muy diestra en evitar sus ataques. Parecía saber cómo esquivar un arma de ese tipo.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto.- Le dijo a la Ayakashi.-  
-Nadie me obliga, lo estoy disfrutando.- Repuso una sonriente Calaverite.-

 

Y en cuanto a Petzite se desesperaba enviando su rayo oscuro contra esa extraña guerrera que lo esquivaba con presteza…

-¡Maldita seas, déjate alcanzar de una vez!- Escupió con rabia.-  
-De eso nada.- Se sonrió su rival, esa joven con uniforme similar al de las sailors, de tonos verdes oscuros.- No podrás tocarme…

 

Su oponente estaba molesta aunque se controló. Si sus enemigas pretendías sacarlas de sus casillas eso sería precisamente lo que no iban a lograr. Había que replantear la estrategia. Y era raro ver que esas extrañas guerreras no las atacaban. Quizás estuvieran aguardando el momento adecuado…posiblemente eso fuera una trampa…Con esos pensamientos en mente Petzite juzgó más adecuado cambiar de estrategia.

-¡Reagrupaos! - Ordenó a las demás.-

 

Todas obedecieron reapareciendo junto a ella al instante. Fue Calaverite quien dijo sorprendida.

-No lo comprendo. Por qué no contratacan…  
-Quizás no tengan poderes.- Especuló Bertierite.-  
-Yo creo que sí, pero por algún motivo no los están utilizando contra nosotras.- Comentó Kermesite observando a su oponente de modo suspicaz.-  
-Lo cierto es que tampoco nosotras estamos luchando en serio.- Les dijo Petzite dejándolas sorprendidas.-  
-Es verdad.- Confesó Calaverite con la misma perplejidad.- No sé por qué pero es como si no quisiera hacerles daño.  
-Me sucede lo mismo. No puedo explicar por qué. Quizás ellas se han dado cuenta de eso.- Opinó una confusa Bertierite.-

 

Desde el suelo entonces les llegó la voz de una de esas guerreras, la que velaba por aquella niña que debían matar. Les dijo con tono amable y lleno de comprensión.

-Sabemos cómo os sentís y que en realidad no sois malvadas. Por eso vuestros ataques no son tan fuertes como podrían serlo.  
-¿Qué dices?- Replicó Petzite con una mirada hostil ahora.- Tememos una misión que cumplir, esa niña es una amenaza, ¡tiene que morir!

 

Chibiusa se abrazó a su valedora con visible temor. Maray sonrió acariciando aquel pelo rosado y miró a su interlocutora en tanto negaba con la cabeza declarando…

-Esa no es la respuesta. Y en el fondo vosotras lo sabéis.

 

Aunque ahora las hermanas se miraron entre si y al unísono descargaron sus ataques contra esa joven y la niña para horror del resto que no esperaba aquella reacción…

-Tenías razón hermana.- Se sonrió Calaverite.- Las hemos tomado con la guardia baja.  
-Sí, eran unas ilusas si pensaban que las otras podrían distraernos del objetivo principal.- Añadió Bertierite.-  
-Nosotras no cuestionamos las órdenes de nuestro príncipe Diamante, ni las del amo Rubeus.- Remató Kermesite.- 

 

Sin embargo cuando el estruendo y la nube de arena levantadas por esos ataques se disiparon las hermanas vieron que no había nadie salvo un gran agujero en ese punto. En ese instante la Guerrera Luna y el resto llegaron listas para atacar.

-¡Jamás os perdonaremos esto!- Exclamó Usagi asintiendo a sus compañeras para ordenar.- ¡Ahora!

 

Las demás sailors lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, las hermanas apenas si pudieron anularlos con los suyos propios. Comenzó una dura batalla entre ambos grupos. 

-Esto no me lo esperaba.- Pudo decir Asthel.- Creía que mi hermana las habría convencido.  
-Por alguna extraña razón los acontecimientos se están sucediendo de manera muy extraña.- Comentó Granate.- Nada de esto es como debiera ser.  
-¿Las dejamos pelear?- Quiso saber Brian, observando no sin preocupación como su abuela y la guerrera Mercurio intercambiaban letales andanadas de hielo.- Podrían llegar a matarse.  
-A mí me preocupa más ese fantoche de Cell.- Terció Diaval.- Los poderes de estas mujeres no son nada extraordinario. Más bien son insignificantes.  
-Al menos no en su nivel actual. Pero créeme, la reina Serenity es muy poderosa.- Le comentó Asthel.-

 

Las hermanas por su parte empezaban a cansarse. Tras esa batalla librada contra aquellas otras chicas se sumaba esta contra las guerreras. Además, esos otros chicos que las observaban impertérritos parecían sus aliados y bien pudieran intervenir de un momento a otro. Fue Petzite quien con voz de mando ordenó al resto.

-Retirémonos…

 

Todas desaparecieron transportándose a la nave. Allí quedaron el grupo de las guerreras y esos muchachos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Suspiró Brian.-  
-La prioridad es localizar y destruir a Cell.- Le dijo Granate.- Ese es el auténtico peligro.  
-¡Un momento!- Intervino la Guerrera Luna que ahora centraba su atención en esos jóvenes, lo mismo que hacían sus compañeras que escuchaban muy interesadas cuando su líder agregó.- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?  
-No pretendemos haceros ningún daño.- Repuso amablemente Asthel.-  
-Eso ya lo hemos visto.- Afirmó Rei.- Al menos estabais tratando de proteger a la gente. Pero no habéis contestado a la pregunta.  
-Lo haremos, pero es algo que nos llevará bastante tiempo.- Declaró Maray.-  
-Por ahora lo tenemos.- Intervino Ami.-

 

El grupo se dirigió al interior del santuario. La pequeña Chibiusa se entretenía con un par de esas jovencitas guerreras, las damas del Trueno y del Rayo, que le mostraron algunos trucos de magia. Entre tanto los otros les contaron un breve resumen a las atónitas sailors de lo sucedido, o mejor dicho de lo que sucedería.

-¿Estáis diciendo que vosotros provenís también del futuro?- Se asombró Sailor Venus.-  
-Sí, de un tiempo no tan lejano como los miembros de la Luna Negra.- Repuso Granate.-  
-¿Y decís que las cuatro hermanas son vuestras abuelas? No comprendo nada.- Comentó Sailor Júpiter-  
-Ellas lucharon contra vosotras, como ahora. Pero al fin se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo utilizadas por el mal y cambiaron.- Les desveló Maray.- Y fuiste las guerreras quienes les disteis otra oportunidad.  
-Por eso no hemos peleado en serio contra ellas. No queremos hacerles daño.- Declaró Mimet.-  
-Pero ese Cell es otra cosa.- Terció Diaval.- Es un ser ajeno a esta realidad y muy peligroso. Algunos antepasados míos ya se las tuvieron que ver con él. Pero los saiyajin fuimos más fuertes.  
-¿Los saiyajin?- Se sorprendió Rei.- ¿Quiénes son?  
-La raza de los guerreros del espacio. O también llamados saiyan.- Les contó Asthel.- Diaval, Brian, mi hermana Maray y yo mismo llevamos su sangre. También son de otra dimensión. Es otra larga historia.  
-Sí, y me gustaría ver a mi abuela.- Terció el altísimo saiyan.-  
-¿Tu abuela? ¿Quién es? ¿Otra de las hermanas?- Inquirió Júpiter.-  
-No- negó el aludido, dejándolas perplejas al afirmar.- Es una de vosotras.  
-¿De las que estamos aquí?- exclamó Venus.-  
-No- repuso Diaval.- Ella era una guerrera del sistema solar exterior.  
-¿Sistema solar exterior? No sé de qué estás hablando.- Respondió una desconcertada Guerrera Luna.-  
-Todavía no es el momento para vosotras de haberlas conocido en esta época.- Terció Granate quien entonces les contó.- Pero hay más guerreras.  
-¿Y por qué no vienen a ayudarnos?- Quiso saber Rei que enseguida se sonrió para responderse ella misma.- No, no nos lo digáis, es otra larga historia.

 

Aunque los chicos se la resumieron. La atónita Guerrera Luna no podía dejar de repetir.

-¿Guerrera Plutón? ¿La guardiana del tiempo?  
-Sí, yo la conozco como la reina Meioh. Se casó con mi abuelo el rey Lornd. – Afirmó Diaval añadiendo con patente interés.- Para mí sería un honor conocerla en su papel de guerrera y guardiana de la puerta del Tiempo- espacio.  
-Si, además, fue por esa puerta por donde vino Chibiusa.- Les indicó Maray a las asombradas sailors.-  
-Tenemos que hablar con la niña.- Dijo entonces Marte.-  
-Sí, y confirmar todo lo que habéis dicho.- Añadió Mercurio.-

 

Se dispusieron a hacerlo. Estaban realmente intrigadas por saber si todo eso era verdad. Aquellas muchachas entonces retornaron a sus identidades civiles. Las guerreras dudaban al estar allí Chibiusa, pero fueron convencidas por Asthel y el resto. Iban a charlar con la pequeña cuando Fiora se palpó en los bolsillos del pantalón corto que ahora llevaba y exclamó preocupada.

-¡Mi teléfono móvil! Lo he perdido.  
-¿Teléfono móvil?- Se sorprendió Usagi.-  
-Sí, ¿qué haces con ese tipo de aparato tan antiguo?- Se sorprendió Alusa.-  
-Es que era de mi abuela Cooan, me lo regaló hace años, en él tengo muchas fotos y videos de la familia.- Suspiró la apesadumbrada chica.- Lo estaba viendo cuando Asthel y los demás me vinieron a recoger.  
-Luego lo buscamos, se te habrá caído por aquí durante la lucha.- Quiso despreocuparla Minara.-  
-¿Y si alguien se lo encuentra?- Repuso en cambio la joven con visible inquietud.-  
-Ve a buscarlo, nosotras iremos enseguida a ayudarte.- Dijo Maray.- 

 

La muchacha salió enseguida tratando de recorrer los lugares en donde se le pudo haber perdido.

-Parece que ese teléfono o lo que sea, significa mucho para ella.- Declaró Rei.-  
-Sí, ella es la nieta de Cooan, bueno de la que aquí conocéis ahora como Kermesite, y de otros antiguos conocidos vuestros.- Les desveló Asthel a las atónitas sailors.- Annie y Ail Ginga también son sus abuelos.  
-¿Los hermanos Natsumi y Seijuurou? – Exclamó Ami que enseguida corrigió.- Bueno, es cierto, Ail y Ann. Pero ellos se marcharon de este planeta.  
-Ahora es cuando viene aquello de que es una larga historia.- Remachó Makoto.-

 

Sus interlocutores asintieron. Por otra parte las cuatro hermanas habían reaparecido en la nave aunque lo hicieron sin ese monstruo. Rubeus las vio llegar esperanzado y enseguida preguntó.

-¿Habéis cumplido ya con la misión?  
-Lamentablemente no, amo.- Tuvo que admitir Petzite.-  
-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- Inquirió él con irritación.- ¿Cuál es vuestra patética excusa esta vez?  
-Unos nuevos enemigos nos lo impidieron. No eran las guerreras. – Le contó una azorada Bertierite.- Eran otras luchadoras parecidas y la droida se enfrentó con otros muchachos.  
-No lo comprendo. Con el poder que tenía esa droida. –Masculló Rubeus.-  
-Amo, es cierto.- Terció Calaverite.- No sabemos de donde salieron, pero esa droida tampoco les atacó con demasiado poder. Personalmente hubiera preferido llevar alguna de las mías.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que te dijo el amo Hombre Sabio?- Inquirió Petzite.-  
-Por supuesto.- Repuso su jefe cruzándose de brazos para sentenciar.- Él nunca se equivoca. Tenéis que cumplir la misión a toda costa.  
-Si amo.- Contestaron sumisamente todas.-

 

Las chicas se separaron una vez que su superior dio por concluida esa reunión. Kermesite entró en sus aposentos y allí sacó aquel aparato.

-Veamos qué es esto. Parece un primitivo medio de comunicación del siglo veinte.- Se dijo.-

 

Tecleó sobre la pantalla y tuvo acceso a un menú. En una gran carpeta rezaba una inscripción

-Fotos familiares.- Leyó la joven.- ¡Vaya!, echémosles un vistazo.

 

Dominada por la curiosidad accedió, había muchas subcarpetas ordenadas por años y nombres de personas. En una podía. 

-Navidades en Nature.

 

Al entrar y ver a las fotos la perpleja Kermesite vio a una mujer anciana de cabellos grises que lucía un peinado similar al suyo propio. Luego se percató de la presencia a su lado de una graciosa niñita de largo pelo moreno y orejitas puntiagudas. Viendo más fotos, un hombre de pelo moreno y entrecano y una mujer de cabello castaño posaban juntos con esa anciana y la pequeña. Otros dos más, un hombre y una mujer de edad madura, se unían a ellos en otra instantánea.

-Deben de ser la familia de mi enemiga.- Dedujo.- 

Aunque al adentrarse en otras carpetas fue mudando su expresión por otra de estupor. Iba hacia atrás en el tiempo, Llegó finalmente a una carpeta que ponía.

-Luna de Miel en Hawái. Los abuelos Rodney.

 

Y al entrar abrió la boca entre asombrada e incrédula. Pudo contemplarse a ella misma posando junto a un apuesto chico moreno que pasaba un brazo por su talle atrayéndola hacia sí con evidente cariño. La propia Kermesite lucía muy sonriente y parecía estar feliz…

-Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es esa mujer?... no puedo ser yo.

Ansiosa y atónita buscó en otras carpetas, algo más posteriores en fecha.

-Ésta es de Navidad…con mi hermana Bertie, Roy y los chicos.- Leyó sin comprender.-

 

Lo que la dejó del todo sin palabras fue ver a su hermana Bertierite junto a un tipo realmente atractivo y muy alto, de pelo castaño y dos críos a su lado, un niño y una niña algo más pequeña. Ella misma, o la que tanto se le parecía, posaba agachada con tres críos morenos, dos niños y una pequeña de expresión sonriente. Al fin, otra chiquilla más salía junto a las otras dos niñas al lado de un muñeco de nieve. Tenía un ensortijado y largo pelo. Sus orejitas también parecían picudas. Entonces vio un archivo de video y sin perder ni un instante lo reprodujo. Se veía a una de las pequeñas llevando una bandeja con galletas “y se dirigía a ella”

-Mami, ya están las galletas…-Gritaba con una vocecita chillona.-  
-Déjalas sobre la mesa cariño y lavaos las manos.- Respondía esa especie de doble suyo.-  
-Vale. ¿Les digo a Nehie y a la prima Kerria que vengan? Han salido a poner un gorro al muñeco…  
-Claro.- Afirmó esa otra Kermesite con gesto y tono jovial.- Anda, tu padre no tardará en volver.

 

Pero el video se terminaba ahí. Con expresión desencajada y manos temblorosas dejó ese aparato en una mesita de cristal de sus aposentos…mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación a aquello.

-Quizás… ¡sí, claro! Esa mujer podría ser una antepasada remota nuestra. Y la que se parece a mi hermana Bertierite también. A fin de cuentas nuestra familia vino de la Tierra. Eso debe ser. Tengo que hablar con esa chica.- Se dijo con patente interés.- 

 

Salió al puente de mando de la nave y observó. Podía ver el santuario Hikawa. Entonces la vio. Esa muchacha estaba recorriendo el patio. Parecía estar buscando algo. Kermesite enseguida supo de lo que se trataba. Sin pérdida de tiempo fue a por ese aparato y salió directa al encuentro de su rival. Fiora continuaba mirando hasta debajo de alguna piedra con la ya cada vez más vana esperanza de encontrar su teléfono. Entonces una voz de mujer entre inquisitiva y alterada le preguntó.

-¿Buscas esto?

 

Al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía tuvo que levantar la vista. En el aire flotaba su propia abuela, al menos su versión joven ataviada con aquel extraño vestido morado que parecía de ballet. Sin responder vio como ésta se posaba a unos pocos metros y la cuestionaba.

-Dime. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué clase de truco has empleado para tomar estas fotos?

 

Fiora la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al afirmar.

-No hay ningún truco, es el móvil con las fotos que mi abuela Cooan tenía desde que era joven. Me lo dio pidiéndome que se lo guardase. Siempre que iba a mi planeta le gustaba verlas conmigo y contarme cosas.  
-¿Qué cosas? ¡Habla! – La urgió una alterada Kermesite dominada por la curiosidad.- No te preocupes.- Dijo con más calma al tomar ese silencio por recelo.- No voy a matarte. Digamos que esto es una tregua.  
-Yo nunca te haría daño, abuela.- Replicó afectuosamente su interlocutora, dejándola helada.-  
-Ya está bien de decir tonterías.- Espetó Kermesite cuando se recobró de la impresión.-  
-Si buscas en el teléfono, verás un video, tiene una de las fechas más recientes. – Le indicó la joven.- Allí salimos tú y yo…

 

Su asombrada interlocutora miró al aparato con incredulidad pero obedeció. Enseguida encontró un archivo que parecía bastante grande y era efectivamente de video. Lo puso para poder ver…

-Abuela.- Hablaba esa misma joven que tenía ahora delante de sí.- Dime, ¿crees que podré ser una buena justiciera? No sé si estaré a tu altura o a la de la tía Idina.  
-¡Idina! - exclamó Kermesite deteniendo la reproducción del video. Estaba visiblemente impactada más cuando musito impactada.- Ese era el nombre de mi madre…le prometí que…  
-Que se lo pondrías a tu hija si tenías una alguna vez.- Completó una emocionada Fiora que añadió.- ¡Y la tuviste! Mi tía Idina, la hermana pequeña de mi padre.

 

Kermesite temblaba ahora, ¿Se estaría refiriendo a aquella niña que vio en ese otro video? Sin apenas poder detenerse presionó el play una vez más. Era esa anciana la que ahora hablaba.

-Verás hijita, cuando yo era joven tampoco fui demasiado buena que digamos. Al principio luché contra las propias guerreras de la Justicia. Y fue curiosamente una de ellas la que me salvó. Desde entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y en la madrina de mis hijos.  
-¿Te refieres a la madrina Rei? Papá me ha hablado mucho de ella.  
-Si cariño.- Asintió esa mujer.- Ella me acogió cuando renuncié a mi vida anterior y me quedé en la Tierra, en el siglo veinte. Luego fui a los Estados Unidos, allí conocí a tu abuelo Tom. La Guerrera Luna nos dio poder a mis hermanas y a mí para pelear contra la maldad. Y tras muchas peripecias y batallas vencimos. Me casé con tu abuelo y nacieron tu padre, tu tío Lance y tu tía Idina. Ella me tomó el relevo como justiciera. Tuvo que hacerlo siendo una cría todavía. Cuando Rubeus volvió y nos atacó.  
-¡Ru…Rubeus!- Exclamó Kermesite sin querer dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Esto no puede ser cierto. ¡No es verdad! - Espetó con rabia tirando el teléfono al suelo.-

 

Fiora se apresuró en recogerlo. Por fortuna estaba protegido por una funda y no se había roto. Aunque sin apenas darle tiempo a decir nada recibió una descarga de fuego oscura que la hirió derribándola…Su ahora furiosa rival la miraba con malevolencia y sonreía.

-Claro…esto era un truco de las guerreras. Queréis dividirnos. ¿Es que acaso os parecemos tan idiotas como para caer en algo tan burdo?  
-Me dijiste que no me atacarías.- Pudo balbucear Fiora que sufría profundas quemaduras en los brazos y el torso.-  
-¡Ja!- Se sonrió pérfidamente su interlocutora agitando su melena para sentenciar.- Te dije que no te mataría. Eso demuestra que eres una estúpida. Este ataque lo mereces por insultarme de esta manera. Decir que esa vieja decrépita soy yo. Y atreverte a calumniar a mi amo Rubeus. Agradece que no te mate ahora mismo. Eso es lo que entiendo por una tregua.

 

Sin embargo no pudo ni tratar de hacerlo dado que a su vez hubo de esquivar un ataque. Eran las sailors quienes habían oído todo aquello y junto al resto habían salido. El rayo de Marte por poco la alcanza. Kermesite se elevó en el aire sin dilación aunque tuvo que escuchar a la guerrera del fuego con tono desafiante.

-Baja aquí y pelea si es que eres tan valiente.  
-Vaya, y ésta se supone que iba a ser mi mejor amiga. Al menos es gracioso.- Se rio la joven replicando a modo de despedida.- Ya nos veremos y te complaceré Sailor Marte.

 

No hubo ocasión para nada más. Kermesite desapareció. Maray y Asthel enseguida se aproximaron hacia la malherida Fiora. Diaval lo hizo a su vez. El muchacho fue el primero que la ayudó a incorporarse. Sin embargo ella lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-Toma.- Le dijo el saiyan sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero de su armadura.- Come una alubia. Las uso para recobrarme tras los entrenamientos con mi tío Eron.

 

Pese al dolor que la atenazaba obedientemente la chica la comió. A los pocos instantes aquello obró desde luego un milagro. Las quemaduras y sus heridas desaparecieron y se encontró totalmente recobrada.

-Gracias.- Pudo decir aun confusa.-

 

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que esa mujer la hubiese atacado. ¡Era su abuela! O quizás no…sin poder apartar eso de su mente se dejó conducir al interior por sus compañeras. Entre tanto, y desde una altura prudencial, Cell y aquel encapuchado habían sido testigos de todo.

-Esto puede que te resulte divertido.- Afirmó el androide.- Aunque a mí no me interesa para nada.  
-A partir de ahora es tu turno para pasarlo bien.- Le dijo al fin su interlocutor.- Simplemente recuerda. No ataques a las cuatro hermanas. Sobre todo a la que acabamos de ver. ¿Entendido? Haz lo que quieras con el resto.

 

Cell hizo una mueca de deleite y quiso asegurarse preguntando.

-¿Quiere eso decir que puedo comenzar a absorber un poco de energía? Todavía no soy capaz de enfrentarme a todos ellos con mi nivel de poder actual.  
-Haz lo que te parezca a ese respecto.- Le autorizó ese extraño individuo.- Tienes mi permiso para arrasar esta ciudad si así te place.

 

El monstruo alegró su semblante dedicando una golosa mirada hacia las calles. Entre tanto el grupo se había centrado en Chibiusa. La cría quedó atónita cuando descubrió que las guerreras no eran otras que Usagi y sus amigas.

-No puede ser. ¡Tú nunca serás la invencible Guerrera Luna! - Exclamó con visible disgusto dándole la espalda a la aludida.- ¡Es mentira!  
-Escucha Chibiusa.- Le pidió dulcemente Maray posando sus manos en los hombros de la niña en tanto se arrodillaba a su lado.- Confía en nosotros. Usagi es realmente la Guerrera Luna. Ella y sus amigas son estupendas. Nosotros estamos aquí gracias a su valor y su generosidad.  
-Claro. – Convino Asthel.-  
-Además, ahora que hemos venido a ayudaros seguro que ganaréis con facilidad.- La animó Granate.-  
-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?- Sonrió Alusa.- Que tú serás una valiente y hermosa guerrera también. Cuando seas mayor.  
-Si.- Asintió Minara.- Incluso serás la maestra de nuestra tía y de las demás Justicieras.  
-Es verdad. Mi madre y mi tía Amatista siempre decían que eras una gran luchadora y que las enseñaste muchísimas cosas.- Añadió Brian.-

La cría se puso colorada al ver a esos chicos tan altos y tan guapos dirigirse a ella con tales muestras de afecto y de consideración. Sonrió asintiendo para responder.

-Bueno, si sois vosotros quienes me lo pedís, de acuerdo. Me fiaré de la tonta de Usagi…  
-Una cosa más.- Intervino Diaval.- Tú eres muy amiga de una guerrera solitaria. ¿Verdad?

 

Ahora la cría expresó su sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabían eso?- A su pesar tuvo que asentir. Ese gran guerrero se arrodilló a su vez para estar a su altura y le pidió con amabilidad.

-Pará mí sería un gran honor si accedieras a llevarme hasta ella.  
-¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a P? - Inquirió la cría a su vez.-  
-Bueno.- Pudo sonreír levemente el saiyajin.- En cierto modo sí. O la conoceré. Verás. Es mi abuela.

 

La niña abrió la boca con asombro, aunque cuando se recobró asintió para asegurar.

-En cuanto pueda volver a casa te vendrás conmigo a verla. Seguro que le hará muchísima ilusión.

-Bueno, pues todo está ya arreglado.- Suspiró Maray.-

 

Entre tanto en la nave, Rubeus convocó a las hermanas una vez más.

-Esto ya ha durado demasiado, ocupaos de ir con esa droida y llevad si queréis alguna más. No reparéis en nada. Cumplid con esta maldita misión de una vez o no volváis a poneros delante de mí. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?  
-Si amo.- Pudo musitar Kermesite bajando la cabeza.-

 

Su superior conectó la gran pantalla de la nave para observar los alrededores del Santuario. Iba a comentar algo cuando todos miraron sorprendidos la gran cantidad de personas que corrían despavoridas de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?- Inquirió en voz alta Bertierite.-  
-No sé. La gente huye aterrada.- Comentó Calaverite.- Amo Rubeus ¿has ordenado alguna misión que desconozcamos?  
-Claro que no.- Repuso éste cruzándose de brazos.- Tendré que hacer averiguaciones.- Remachó tan sorprendido como su subordinadas.-

 

Entonces un zoom de ampliación en la imagen las permitió descubrir algo que les congeló la sangre a todos. Esa criatura estaba atacando indiscriminadamente a la población. Utilizaba su larga cola provista de aquel terrible aguijón para clavarlo en todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. A los pocos instantes los hacía desaparecer como si literalmente les sorbiese.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de monstruo es ese?- Preguntó Petzite tan horrorizada como los demás.-  
-Amo Rubeus. ¿Le has ordenado que haga eso?- Inquirió Bertierite todavía con voz temblorosa.-  
-Ya os he dicho que no.- Replicó él tan atónito como sus subordinadas.- Ese estúpido está comprometiendo la misión. ¡Hombre Sabio!- Llamó para convocar a aquella misteriosa figura.-

 

Aquel extraño encapuchado provisto de un libro enorme apareció ante ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu bola?- Quiso saber Kermesite.-  
-Ahora uso esto.- Repuso secamente el aludido que dirigiéndose a Rubeus inquirió.- ¿Me hiciste llamar?  
-Si. Dinos. ¿Qué está haciendo esa droida?  
-Solo se alimenta de la energía humana. Nada de particular. Debe aumentar su fuerza para enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos.- Les explicó sin alterarse.-  
-Pero…está matando a muchos inocentes.- Se atrevió a objetar Kermesite.-  
-Sí, - Convino Bertierite que parecía mostrar reparos al añadir con tono de apuro.- Una cosa es que debamos matar a una niña porque sea peligrosa para nuestro futuro y otra…  
-¡Ya basta! - Terció aquella figura en tanto parecía anotar algo en ese libro.- La misión es prioritaria. Rubeus tiene razón. No reparéis en nada hasta cumplirla. La chica está dentro del santuario. Id por ella.

 

Las muchachas se miraron sin saber qué hacer, fue finalmente Petzite quién se inclinó levemente para responder con tono sumiso.

-Lo que mandes, amo Hombre Sabio. - Tras esas palabras su tono se hizo más contundente ordenando a sus hermanas.- Ya habéis oído. ¡Vamos!…Ahora con tanta confusión seguro que las guerreras estarán desprevenidas. ¡Aprovechémoslo! 

 

Las demás asintieron desapareciendo de allí. Rubeus quedó solo contemplando aquel espectáculo tan terrible, aunque con gesto pensativo.

-¿Es realmente necesario todo esto, Hombre Sabio?- Inquirió con tono de duda.-  
-Nada importa más que cumplir con tu cometido. ¿Acaso no deseas retornar triunfante ante el príncipe Diamante?- Le preguntó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, claro…- Asintió el joven.- Tienes razón.

 

Las hermanas por su lado aparecieron cerca del santuario una vez más. En esta ocasión con varias de sus droidas personales. Petzite enseguida las arengó.

-No podemos fracasar esta vez. Encontrad a esa maldita niña y acabad con ella.

 

Todas se afanaron en cumplir con esa orden. Comenzando un ataque hacia el Santuario Hikawa. En el interior las explosiones y los daños llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó Usagi en voz alta.-  
-Nos atacan.- Replicó rápidamente Rei.- Tenemos que transformarnos.

 

Las chicas convinieron en eso, junto con el grupo de las justicieras lo hicieron de inmediato. Los muchachos por su parte salieron para descubrir a las hermanas y sus androides.

-Basta.- Las conminó Granate.-  
-Entregadnos a esa niña y nos iremos. No tenemos nada en vuestra contra.- Replicó la que sería su futura abuela.-  
-Jamás haríamos eso.- Replicó Minara.-  
-Tanto peor para vosotros entonces.- Declaró Calaverite ordenando a una de sus droidas.- ¡Germanen, atácalas!  
-Mi señora me manda.- Fue la réplica.-

 

Una especie de ente femenino de color rosáceo que parecía amoldarse a la forma de una copa apareció. Se alargó para capturar a Alusa y Minara que apenas si podían despegarse.

-Dumble.- Añadió Kermesite.- Ocúpate de las demás.-  
-¡Dumble!- Repitió la aludida, una especie de androide con forma de mujer que parecía una luchadora de wrestling.-  
-Lipus.- Sonrió Bertierite añadiendo con tono meloso.- Tu turno.

 

Una mujer ataviada con larga falda y con rostro color azulado se lanzó a su vez arrojando hielo y aire frio por su boca…

-Droida de los truenos, te toca a ti…- Remachó Petzite.-  
-¡Droida! – Repitió la aludida, una especie de joven de largo pelo azul claro con la cara maquillada y que portaba un secador y un tambor con dos baquetas.- 

 

El grupo miraba atónito como ese último androide estaba creando una gran tormenta sobre la ciudad. Rayos y truenos azotaban ahora el lugar.

-Ya me estoy empezando a cansar.- Comentó Diaval que no dejaba de estar cruzado de brazos ante aquello sin inmutarse.-

 

Entonces fue Asthel quién percibió algo. Enseguida les comentó a sus compañeros.

-Noto la presencia de Cell, está atacando a inocentes para aumentar su poder.  
-Me ocuparé de él.- Se ofreció el saiyajin.-  
-¡No!, déjamelo a mí.- Le pidió Brian.-

 

Su contertulio asintió, al parecer destruir a esa cosa no le despertaba demasiado interés. Lo mismo que enfrentarse a esos robots o lo que fuera. Sus compañeras no podían decir lo mismo. Mimet se las veía contra Lipus y Maray se enfrentaba a Dumble. Fiora era la única que parecía no querer combatir. Las guerreras por su parte se afanaron en proteger a Chibiusa dado que las cuatro hermanas se dirigían hacia la posición en la que estaba la cría.

-El Sabio nos dijo que estaba dentro de ese Santuario.- Comentó Calaverite a las demás.-  
Adelante.- Las conminó Kermesite.-

 

Atacaron al unísono y fueron respondidas por las sailors. Los poderes de cada grupo chocaron. Júpiter se encaró con Petzite. Ambas intercambiaron descargas de energía muy potente que destruía todo lo que tocaba. Calaverite y Minako enfrentaron su látigo contra la Venus Love me Chain. Esquivando el azote del arma rival con agilidad. Bertierite y Mercurio hicieron colisionar sus poderes congelantes. En cuanto a Marte Sostuvo un duelo contra Kermesite haciendo chocar su rayo de fuego contra el dark fire de su enemiga. Las cosas parecían muy igualadas. Entonces apareció Rubeus que atacó con varias bolas de energía destruyendo la entrada del gimnasio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora la chica será mía.- Exclamó triunfante.-

 

La aterrada Chibiusa quiso huir, aunque Guerrera Luna se interpuso entre ella y su atacante.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! - Le respondió la sailor al jefe de las hermanas sentenciando con bravura.- Jamás te permitiremos que la hagas daño.  
-Morid - replicó él lanzando esas letales esferas contra ambas.-

 

Guerrera Luna tuvo el tiempo justo para agarrar a la cría y saltar apartándose con ella de allí. Sin embargo fue alcanzada por alguna explosión, cayendo malherida al suelo en tanto protegía a la niña con su propio cuerpo…

-Éste es el momento que tanto había aguardado.- Se sonrió triunfalmente Rubeus en tanto caminaba despacio hacia las dos caídas.- 

 

Por su parte Cell estaba acercándose hacia el Santuario. Percibió un súbito aumento de poder y relamiéndose musitó.

-Vaya, esa es una fuente de energía realmente intensa…

 

Y es que Chibiusa, llena de pánico, comenzó a gritar materializando una media luna blanca en su frente. Al momento una gran cantidad de energía lanzó a Rubeus y a la propia Guerrera Luna hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es eso?- Exclamaron al unísono las hermanas.-  
-Ya es suficiente.- Declararon Alusa y Minara a la vez concentrando energía.-

 

Para sorpresa y horror de Germanen las dos muchachas la atacaron con sendos rayos de energía que sirvieron para liberarse de su agarre. Mimet consiguió a su vez bloquear los ataques de Lipus con sus propios poderes. Y Maray lanzó un boomerang que derribó a Dumble en el suelo. Aunque para sorpresa del resto, una enfadada Fiora materializó un arco de fuego con el que acribilló a la droida de los truenos hasta hacerla explotar.

-Ahora vamos a empezar a pelear en serio.- Sentenció la Dama del Fuego.-No nos habéis dejado más opción...

 

Sin embargo Rubeus se había levantado ya recobrado de la sorpresa. Chibiusa estaba desmayada tras liberar tanta energía, a merced de su enemigo. Aunque enseguida se escuchó la voz de Guerrera Luna.

-¡Cetro relampagueante, aureola!- Exclamó lanzando su ataque contra el jefe de las hermanas.-

 

Como pudo éste disparó a su vez un rayo de energía con ambas manos para bloquear aquello. En ese instante un tipo vestido con Smoking y un antifaz bajó al suelo desde el techo del gimnasio y tomó en brazos a Chibiusa.

-Véncele Guerrera Luna, yo protegeré a Chibiusa.- Afirmó.-  
-No tan deprisa.- Sonó una voz ronca y gutural.-

 

El atónito enmascarado esbozó una mueca de horror al ver a semejante monstruo a tan solo unos pocos metros.

-Maldita sea.- Exclamó Brian.- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí sin que lo notáramos?  
-No lo sé.- Repuso Diaval.- Vamos a por él.

 

Los demás detuvieron la lucha. Incluso las hermanas estaban sorprendidas de ver a aquel monstruo allí. Cell les dedicó una mirada burlona antes de invocar uno de sus ataques.

-¡Viento solar!...

 

Un súbito resplandor cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando pasó y pudieron ir abriendo los ojos ese androide había desaparecido. Y para horror del enmascarado y las guerreras, tampoco la niña estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Chibiusa?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Tuxedo Kamen.-  
-Maldito Cell. Ha tenido que ser él quien se la ha llevado.- Dedujo Diaval.-

 

Rubeus y las hermanas se rehicieron reagrupándose en tanto se elevaban en el aire. Aunque ahora las miradas de sus enemigos convergieron sobre ellos con patente indignación.

-Si le sucede algo malo a Chibiusa jamás os lo perdonaré.- Espetó Guerrera Luna enarbolando su cetro.-

 

Por toda réplica Petzite ordenó dirigiéndose a sus androides.

-Droidas, os lo encargamos a vosotras…  
-No, esta vez no haréis como de costumbre.- Replicó una airada Makoto lanzando su ataque.-

 

Sin embargo las hermanas y Rubeus lo eludieron. Kermesite iba a responder al mismo con su dark fire, cuando desde la altura pudo observar aquella guardería cercana, donde iban esos niños con los que se encontraron. Estaba totalmente destruida.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó con sorpresa y horror indicándoselo a sus hermanas.- ¡Mirad!  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Bertierite.-  
-Los niños.- Dijo su hermana.-  
-Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Hermanas Ayakashi, retirada.- Ordenó Rubeus.-

 

Todas fueron desapareciendo, la última en hacerlo fue Kermesite que antes de tele portarse a su nave tuvo que sostener la airada mirada de la Dama del Fuego. Los androides por su parte atacaron al grupo aunque al parecer la paciencia de sus miembros ya estaba más que rebasada. El propio Diaval desapareció reapareciendo al lado de Lipus a la que desintegró con un poderoso rayo de energía. Lo propio hizo Brian con Germanen. La última droida fue eliminada con un ataque combinado de Alusa, Minara y Fiora. Las sailors no tuvieron tiempo ni de intervenir, limitándose a observar perplejas.

-Me parece que esto ya está pasándose de la raya.- Dictaminó Diaval que propuso mirando hacia arriba.- Podríamos ir a su nave con facilidad y explicarles cuatro cosas.  
-No,- le respondió tajantemente Asthel.- Es mejor que ellas mismas las descubran.  
-¿Y qué pasa con ese maldito Cell?- Inquirió Brian.- No podemos detectarle.  
-Estará reduciendo su energía.- Conjeturó el saiyajin.-

 

El tono angustiado de Usagi les sacó de aquellas disquisiciones cuando la sailor les imploró.

-¡Por favor! Tenéis que ayudarnos a encontrar a Chibiusa. Si ese monstruo la ha secuestrado seguro que la hará daño.  
-Sí, si podéis hacer algo, cualquier cosa.- Añadió el hombre del smoking con tintes de desesperación mirándose las manos.- ¡Fue culpa mía! La tenía en mis brazos y me la quitó sin darme cuenta.  
-Calma. No hubieras podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Ese monstruo es demasiado rápido.- Trató de tranquilizarle Maray.-  
-Debemos organizarnos.- Expuso fríamente Mimet.- Dividámonos en grupos. Busquemos a Cell, no creo que permanezca durante mucho tiempo escondido. Al parecer secuestró a esa niña porque sintió una gran fuente de poder en ella. Pero primero deberá averiguar si dicho poder es compatible con él. Deduzco pues que le interesará mantenerla con vida hasta que lo averigüe.  
-Tienes razón, - convino Ami haciendo aparecer su visor.- Intentaré ajustar mi computador a sus patrones de energía. Es tan alta que por mucho que lo intente dejará un rastro residual. Podríamos seguirlo.  
-¿A qué estamos esperando entonces?- Las arengó Rei.-  
-¿Cómo nos organizamos?- Quiso saber Makoto.-  
-Nosotras vayamos por nuestro lado. Estos chicos por el suyo.- Expuso Minako.-  
-¿Y si lo hiciéramos de otra manera?- Propuso Granate.-

 

Todos le dedicaron su atención cuando el joven expuso.

-Quizás Ami y Mimet podrían formar un buen equipo. En mi caso, me gustaría ir con Sailor Júpiter.

 

La aludida se puso algo colorada, realmente ese era un chico muy atractivo, aunque él sonrió con afabilidad tratando de explicarse.

-Verás. Petz es mi abuela. O al menos lo será. Y de siempre me contó que tú eras su mejor amiga. Quizás ahora ninguna de las dos pueda comprender eso. Pero estoy convencido de que podremos traerla a ella y a sus hermanas al camino del bien.  
-Difícil lo veo.- Suspiró Venus.-  
-Formemos un grupo más amplio entonces.- Propuso Minara.- Yo tengo los poderes de justiciera de la abuela de Granate. Y mi hermana los de nuestra abuela Kalie. Junto contigo Venus y con Júpiter y Granate somos cinco.  
-Yo me uniré a Ami y a Mimet.- Declaró Maray.-  
-Voy con vosotras- Se ofreció Brian.-  
-Pues entonces yo iré con Rei. Si a ella le parece bien.- Afirmó Fiora, alegando.- Mi abuela. Al menos la que yo conocí, hablaba maravillas de ti.  
-¡Vaya! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Sonrió ligeramente la aludida.- Muy bien. Haremos equipo.  
-Diaval, tú y yo nos quedaremos con Mamoru y con Usagi. Vamos a casa de los padres de ella. Por si la cría hubiera podido escapar hacia allí.- Le indicó Asthel a su compañero que asintió.-  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Inquirió Usagi sorprendida ahora.-  
-Porque mi abuela Bertie me contó dónde vivías.- Sonrió el chico.-  
-Entonces las hermanas pueden saberlo también.- Se inquietó la joven-.-  
-No.- La tranquilizó su contertulio.- Eso lo supieron cuando se hicieron vuestras amigas.  
-Será mejor que hagamos lo que dicen.- Comentó un ya más calmado Mamoru.-

 

Usagi quiso abrazarse a él aunque el joven pareció reacio a hacerlo. Sin embargo ante la difícil situación estrechó a la atribulada muchacha entre ellos. Asthel asintió con aprobación y le dijo.

-No temas, ningún sueño por malo que sea, debe hacerte cambiar tus sentimientos.

 

Ahora fue el atónito joven quien pudo preguntar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes…?  
-Recuerda, somos del futuro.- Repuso Asthel que entonces le dijo a su hermana.- Y hablando de eso. Maray. No sería mala idea ver también a nuestros otros abuelos, ¿no crees?

La chica sonrió asintiendo despacio, al parecer tanto ella como su hermano estaban pensando en algo.

-Entonces nos quedamos aquí.- Terció Diaval.-  
-Al menos tú quédate y protege a nuestros amigos. Yo tengo algo que hacer.- Afirmó el chico que se alejó de allí indicando al resto.- Vamos, cada uno que cubra su sector…

 

Así quedó decidido y se separaron…había mucha ciudad por recorrer. Entre tanto Cell observaba a la inconsciente chiquilla que había depositado sobre un banco en medio de un parque. No se decidía, abrió aquel aguijón que tenía en la punta de su cola tornándolo en una especie de embudo. Pensaba en absorberla de ese modo especial para hacerse con el inmenso poder que había sentido en ella. En ese instante aquella figura encapuchada apareció declarando.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Al menos hasta que no tengas un estadio evolutivo más avanzado.  
-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo también.- Admitió el androide.- Podría ser peligroso para mis sistemas. Antes debería absorber a un androide de base orgánica, como yo. Esa chica…- Pensó recordando a Mimet.- Es lo más parecido a A-18 y A-17 que encontraré por aquí…  
-En ese caso debes ir a buscarla.- Le aconsejó ese ente añadiendo.- No temas, esta niña no se moverá de aquí…

 

Cell asintió, le daba la impresión de que podía fiarse de ese extraño. Optó por ir en busca de su presa. Su interlocutor por su lado, hizo aparecer ese gran libro burdeos y anotó algunas cosas en él…

-Bien, esto está haciéndose demasiado largo. Tendré que acortar un poco.- Pensó.-

 

En la nave Kermesite no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto. No solo aquellas ruinas donde había estado esa escuela infantil. También sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta de que algunas prendas infantiles se hallaban por allí tiradas. ¿Y si ese monstruo?...

-No, ¡maldita sea!- Se dijo moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.- No debo dejarme arrastrar… pero. Esto no me parece que esté bien… A fin de cuentas son niños…bueno quizás la guerra es así de cruel.- Trataba de razonar consigo misma.- No puedo hacer nada por ellos.  
-¿En qué piensas, Kermie?- Oyó la cantarina y despreocupada voz de su hermana Bertierite.-  
-En nada.- Fue capaz de decir con visible azoramiento.-  
-Pues yo pienso en uno de esos muchachos que vimos cuando peleábamos contra las guerreras. Era realmente guapo.- Sonrió melosamente su hermana.-

 

Eso la sorprendió. Bertierite no era precisamente muy dada a exteriorizar esas cosas. Sin ir más lejos jamás le había dedicado el menor halago a Rubeus. Y eso que para Kermesite éste era el sumun de la masculinidad y el atractivo varonil. La muchacha sabía que Calaverite sí que había mostrado su admiración por su jefe. En el caso de Petzite ésta parecía estar amargada hacia los hombres pero admitía que Rubeus era apuesto cuando menos. De hecho tanto ella como sus hermanas mayores llegaron a pensar que Bertie podría estar más interesada en las personas de su mismo sexo. Aunque ahora parecía ser que ese no era el caso.

-Voy a bajar a la Tierra para ver si me encuentro con él. De incógnito, claro.- Declaró su hermana mayor.- Y quizás pueda sonsacarle información con mi hipnosis.  
-Escucha, iré contigo.- Se ofreció Kermesite.-  
-Yo le vi primero.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-No me interesa él. Pero no creo que sea acertado que ninguna de nosotras vaya sola. Hay muchos enemigos.- Afirmó con tintes de lógica.-

 

Bertierite asintió. Eso era cierto. Y si bien le gustaba hacer las cosas a su aire en esta ocasión cualquier apoyo era bien recibido. 

-Vaya, vamos a ir al margen de nuestras hermanitas y del amo Rubeus. Eso lo hace incluso más interesante.- Se sonrió Bertie con expresión traviesa.-  
\- Quizás si encontramos a la chica. Rubeus nos recompensará.- Añadió dubitativamente Kermesite.-

 

Su hermana asintió, aunque parecía algo intranquila. Al fin las dos desaparecieron, yendo a reaparecer vestidas con ropas civiles del siglo veinte. Kermesite no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia las ruinas de esa guardería. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y algo de brisa se movía.

-No parece que esté por aquí.- Comentó Bertierite.-  
-Calla.- Le pidió su hermana.- He oído algo...

 

Habría jurado que alguna cosa se había movido entre los cascotes. Le hizo una seña a su acompañante. En efecto, una piedra rodó sobresaltándolas a ambas. 

-Hay algo ahí.- Señaló la muchacha de la larga trenza platino.-

 

Ahora un agujero de casi medio metro de diámetro podía verse con claridad. A través de él un sonido extraño les llegaba. Kermesite creyó escuchar algo parecido a unos sollozos y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana.

-Debe de ser el viento que se cuela por los escombros.- Valoró ésta.-  
-No…he oído algo. Estoy segura.- Insistió su interlocutora preguntando a su vez.- ¿Y si fuera la chica?

 

Su hermana asintió, ahora pudo escuchar eso mismo también. Entras las dos quitaron un par de piedras más. Tras asegurarse de no producir un derrumbe observaron como la abertura era lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar. Sin embargo prefirieron no hacerlo. Fue Bertierite quien con voz melosa preguntó.

-¿Hay alguien?.. Sal niña, no te haremos daño…

 

Y tras aguardar unos instantes alguien pareció aproximarse, de hecho escucharon unos sonidos de pasos crujiendo contra la gravilla…

 

Granate, Alusa, Minara, Venus y Júpiter se encontraban en la parte norte de la ciudad. El chico les señaló hacia el cielo. Allí podía verse un destello de tono rojizo.

-Es la nave de las cuatro hermanas.- Les indicó él proponiendo.- ¿Qué os parece si le hacemos una visita?  
-¿Cómo podríamos subir hasta allí?- Replicó una incrédula Minako.-  
-Con el sailor teleport.- Replicó el chico.-  
-No podemos utilizarlo. Necesitaríamos a nuestras compañeras.- Opuso Makoto.-  
-No si yo hago algo de magia.- Replicó el muchacho.-

 

Y con las atónitas miradas de ambas guerreras puestas sobre él y las cómplices sonrisas de las gemelas les explicó.

-Domino algunos conjuros de transportación. Y con nuestras energías combinadas será más que suficiente. Creedme, conozco el lugar. En el futuro mis abuelos me hablaron de esa nave y de sus peculiaridades.  
-Eso sí que es una ventaja.- Admitió Minako.-  
-¿Y qué proponéis hacer si logramos entrar ahí? ¿Atacar la nave? ¿Destruirla?- Quiso saber Makoto.-  
-Quizás no nos haga falta ponernos en un plan tan drástico.- Replicó Minara sacando un teléfono móvil de entre su uniforme.-  
-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió Minako.-

 

Se lo mostraron junto con unas interesantes fotografías y archivos que guardaban en su interior. Ambas sailors no pudieron estar más sorprendidas. Las dos asintieron totalmente conformes cuando Alusa les contó cual era el plan…

-Lo cierto es que no solo Fiora trajo su teléfono. No sé por qué, pero mi hermana y yo teníamos uno también.  
-¿A qué esperamos?... ¡estoy deseando ver sus caras! - Exclamó La guerrera Júpiter.-

 

En otro lugar, Maray, Ami y Mimet iban caminando seguidas por Brian. El chico trataba de detectar el aura de Cell sin lograrlo.

-No debe de andar lejos. ¡Maldito sea!, sabe ocultarse muy bien.- Rechinó el joven.-  
-Es normal, como androide que es sabe cubrir su rastro energético.- Replicó una imperturbable Mimet.-  
-Tampoco yo leo nada anormal en mi visor.- Comentó Ami.-  
-Sé que anda por aquí cerca. Lo presiento.- Insistió Brian que no obstante se aproximó a Mercurio y le sonrió.- Aunque no debes preocuparte, te protegeremos.  
-Gracias, pero soy una guerrera, sé cómo protegerme.- Replicó ésta con afabilidad.-  
-Sí, es verdad. Lo siento. No quise menospreciarte, todo lo contrario.- Comentó el joven que agrego con patente respeto.- Mi madre, bueno, una de ellas, te quiere mucho.  
-¿Una de ellas?- se sorprendió Ami.-  
-Es una historia muy larga. Tú eres su madrina. De ella y de mi tío Leval. Porque mi abuela Bertie es una gran amiga tuya. Al menos en el futuro del que venimos.

 

Desde luego Ami tenía un patente interés en que le contasen algo más. El chico y Maray se turnaron en hacerlo y al terminar la sailor sonrió comentando con incredulidad.

-¿En un torneo de ajedrez? ¿Así nos hicimos amigas? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que según me habéis dicho intentó matarnos a mis compañeras y a mí, no deja de ser paradójico.  
-La abuela Bertie y sus hermanas siempre os quisieron mucho y os estuvieron muy agradecidas por darles la oportunidad de pasar página y comenzar una nueva vida.- Le comentó Maray.-  
-Es cierto. Siendo yo pequeño te recuerdo. Bueno, al menos a tu yo futuro, viniendo a vernos. Mi mamá Ky siempre corría a abrazarte. De hecho me contó que le salvaste la vida al menos dos veces.  
-¿Dos?- Se sorprendió Ami.-  
-Si- Le aclaró el joven.- Una cuando la trajiste al mundo y otra cuando la operaste estando ella muy grave.  
-De veras, me gustaría conocer a tu madre y al resto de tu familia.- Suspiró la sailor.-  
-Las conocerás- Sonrió animosamente Maray que entonces cambió de tema comentando.- Ahora debo irme. Hay un par de personas a las que debo ver.

 

Y para asombro de Mercurio esa chica desapareció de allí. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿A dónde ha ido?  
-No estoy seguro, pero si no me equivoco creo que fue a saludar a sus futuros abuelos maternos.- Se sonrió Brian.-

 

En ese momento su gesto pasó de la sonrisa a la tensión. Al mismo tiempo tanto Mimet como Ami recibieron lecturas de datos…

-¡Es él!- Exclamó el chico.- ¡Vamos!  
-No uses tus poderes.- Le aconsejó Mimet, alegando con prudencia.- Juguemos a su propio juego. Acerquémonos sin ser detectados.

 

Su novio asintió y los tres corrieron en la dirección indicada. Y es que minutos antes, Kermesite y Bertierite había hecho salir al fin a los que se ocultaban bajo esos escombros. Aunque no se trató de quienes imaginaban. Había una niña sí, pero acompañada de más críos. Todos de la escuela elemental. La mayoría con sus llorosas caritas manchadas de arena y lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pudo preguntar la atónita Kermesite en cuanto reconoció a la primera en salir.- ¿Eres Yumiko, verdad?

 

La pequeña asintió sorbiendo un poco sus lágrimas y apenas si pudo decir con voz temblorosa.

-La señorita nos escondió cuando vino el monstruo. Pero nos encontró y se comió a algunos de nosotros. También a ella.

 

Horrorizada, Kermesite miró a su también atónita hermana.

-¿Esa droida?- Musitó Bertierite.- ¿Quién le habrá dado una orden como esa?...  
-Quizás tenía instrucciones de capturar a la chica y allá atacado a todos los niños que pudieran parecerse a ella.- Susurró Kermesite que, enseguida retomó la conversación con la cría.- Dinos.- Preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo tras agacharse junto a ella.- Ese monstruo que dices estaba…

 

Aunque los chillidos de pavor de los críos la interrumpieron, lo mismo que una gutural voz que entre burlona y divertida remató.

-Aquí mismo…  
-Espera, ¿quién te ha enviado aquí?- Le cuestionó Kermesite.- La chica no está entre estos niños.  
-Ya lo sé.- Replicó Cell con tono indiferente que pasó a parecer divertido al remachar.- La tengo yo…  
-Entonces no tiene sentido que ataques a estos niños. Retírate y condúcenos hasta la chica.- Le ordenó Bertierite.- Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ella.

 

Pero para asombro de ambas hermanas esa droida se rio. Las miró entonces de modo amenazador para sentenciar.

-No recibo órdenes vuestras. Ilusas.  
-¿Es el Hombre Sabio quién te dirige?- Quiso saber Kermesite.-  
-Ese que tú llamas Hombre Sabio me ha dado licencia para obtener energía. Y voy a absorber a este grupo de mocosos, no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Antes de que pueda completarme…  
-No, ¡déjales en paz! - Replicó la más joven de las hermanas.- No tienen nada que ver en esto…  
-Si no obedeces nos desharemos de ti.- Le amenazó Bertierite recobrando su uniforme de faena.-

 

Cell esbozó una especie de sonrisa y sin mediar palabra usó su cola como látigo golpeando a la Ayakashi. 

-¡Bertie!- Exclamó Kermesite cuando vio cómo su hermana caía inconsciente al suelo.-

 

Aunque ahora era ella quien estaba en peligro. Ese androide la miraba con gesto amenazador y también observaba con deleite a sus futuras presas. La Ayakashi sin embargo se interpuso entre los aterrados críos y ese monstruo recobrando su ropa de combate.

-Ni se te ocurra maldito. Pagarás por haber atacado a mi hermana. Dark fire ¡poder total!- Exclamó lanzando una buena cantidad de energía oscura contra su enemigo.- 

 

Desgraciadamente para ella ese ataque no tuvo el menor efecto en su oponente que volvió a reírse…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué patéticos poderes…Aun así no me vendrá mal absorber un poco más de energía de vosotras dos…

 

No obstante cuando ya elevaba su cola apuntando a su horrorizada víctima una voz sonó en su cabeza…

-¡A ella no! No debe sufrir ningún daño…

 

Ese instante de vacilación de Cell hizo posible que Kermesite se volviera hacia los críos y les dijera.

-Rápido niños, meteos de nuevo ahí. Os protegeré…  
-¡No!, te comerá igual que a la seño.- Pudo sollozar Yumiko.-  
-Tranquilízate bonita.- Sonrió aquella adulta ahora tan extrañamente vestida.- No podrá.

 

Lo malo era que Cell se volvió hacia la inconsciente Bertie y elevó su cola dispuesto a comenzar por ella. En tanto decía con regocijo.

-De ésta no tengo instrucciones para refrenarme.

 

Kermesite se percató de eso y volvió a atacar, aunque su enemigo se sonreía moviendo la cabeza…

-Ese ridículo fueguecito no podrá hacerme ni cosquillas.

 

Pero para su asombro unas flechas ardientes y unos aros de fuegos se unieron junto con dos gritos…

-¡Burning mandala!  
-¡Saetas de fuego, atacad!

 

El triple ataque combinado provocó una explosión que sí logró lanzar a Cell hacia atrás. Cuando Kermesite miró a ambos lados vio con estupor a la Guerrera Marte y a esa otra joven luchadora con la que había estado hablando.

-¡Vosotras!- Pudo decir atónita.- ¿Por qué me ayudáis?  
-Ya te lo explicaremos luego.- Replicó Marte.-  
-Ahora lo fundamental es poner a salvo a los niños y a tu hermana.- Añadió La Dama del Fuego.-

 

No obstante su enemigo se recobró deprisa emitiendo una onda de poder que las derribó a las tres.

-¡Estúpidas! - Aulló.- Ni cien como vosotras podrían tocarme.

 

Ya se dirigía una vez a hacia Bertierite que comenzaba a volver en sí. La joven vio con horror a semejante monstruo echándosele encima y trató de lanzar su ataque de dark water pero éste fue totalmente rechazado. 

-Ya eres mía.- Se relamía el androide.-

 

No pudo decir mucho más. De pronto recibió un puñetazo que le envió decenas de metros por el aire hasta incrustarle contra un edificio que se derrumbó con el impacto. Al mirar hacia su salvador Bertie descubrió entre atónita y ruborizada a ese guapo chico que ahora le sonreía en tanto la levantaba en brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - quiso saber con suma amabilidad.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Apenas pudo replicar la chica.-  
-Tenemos que estar preparados.- Advirtió Mimet uniéndose a ellos.- A buen seguro que Cell contratacará.

 

Brian asintió dejando con cuidado a su futura abuela. Ésta ya de pie se unió a su hermana. Las dos miraron asombradas al igual que las guerreras, como aquel chico tornó sus cabellos de castaños a dorados en tanto un aura de ese mismo color salía de él envolviéndole. Ahora su pelo se elevaba y todo su cuerpo emitía una especie de rítmico zumbido.

-Vamos a ver si eres tan valiente conmigo.- Retó el joven.-

 

Ese monstruo entre tanto ya se había repuesto y avanzaba caminando hacia ellos sin prisa pero sin pausa.

-Preparaos.- Indicó Rei a las demás.-

 

En esta ocasión ambas hermanas, las guerreras y la Dama del Fuego hicieron causa común sin quitar los ojos de ese androide. Sin embargo éste parecía aproximarse confiado…

-Pandilla de tontos.- Espetó.-  
-Somos muchos tontos contra ti que eres tan listo.- Replicó Brian sin amilanarse.-

 

Cell colocó sus manos de aquel modo característico que indicaba un ataque ya conocido por su interlocutor. Por ello el joven se desplazó a gran velocidad golpeándole antes de que lo hiciera.

-No voy a caer otra vez en el mismo truco.- Le advirtió tras lanzarle una vez más contra otra pared que su antagonista atravesó.- Maldito bicho, acabaré contigo de una vez. Jamás te perdonaré haber querido hacerle daño a mi abuela.

 

Las chicas escuchaban aquello atónitas, más cuando Mimet le comentó a la azorada y estupefacta Bertierite.

-Eso va por ti. Te quiere mucho. Bueno, al menos a tu yo de dentro de cincuenta años.  
-Dime una cosa.- Quiso saber la aludida todavía sin poder creer aquello.- ¿Su abuelo es tan valiente y apuesto como él?  
-Oh sí. Su abuelo fue un guerrero muy reputado, aunque yo le he conocido ya con cierta edad.- Asintió Mimet.- Brian heredó sus poderes a través suyo y de su madre Ky como él la llama. En otras palabras tu futura hija.  
-Entonces tendré una hija.- Musitó Bertierite con voz queda.-  
-Y un hijo también. Y la Guerrera Mercurio, más conocida como Ami Mizuno, te atenderá en ambos alumbramientos, a juzgar por los datos que Brian nos dio.

 

La Ayakashi miró con la boca abierta a la hasta hacía tan solo unos momentos enemiga mortal suya. Ésta se encogió de hombros y pudo decir no sin azoramiento.

-A mí no me mires. Me quedé igual que tú cuando me lo contaron.  
-No puedo creer una cosa como esa.- Declaró Bertie.-  
-Pues es verdad.- Terció Mimet que tenía asimismo un teléfono con imágenes.- 

 

Iba a mostrárselas a su interlocutora pero entonces una onda de poder las hizo tirarse al suelo. Cell había liberado una cuantiosa cantidad de energía y no contento con eso arrojó una esfera de luz contra las chicas.

-¡Maldito cobarde! – Aulló Brian corriendo a desviar ese ataque.-

 

Lo logró alejando esa bola de un manotazo. Ésta estalló a gran altura provocando un enorme resplandor que cegó a todos. Fue entonces cuando el monstruo apareció atacando. Pero no a él. Cuando la luz retornó a la normalidad vieron con horror que aprisionaba a Mimet entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltala!- Le ordenó Brian.-

 

Cell se sonrió atrapando a su presa con una mano usó la otra para arrojar más bolas de fuego. El chico apenas si era capaz de desviarlas todas. Pero después vino lo peor. Abriendo su aguijón a modo de embudo se tragó a la muchacha…

-¡Mimet!- Aulló el muchacho aumentando su energía.- ¡Maldito monstruo me las pagarás!..

 

Pero éste no parecía prestarle atención. Ahora un extraño fenómeno tuvo lugar en él, comenzó a brillar con tonos verdosos y a cambiar de forma. Todo ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus oponentes…

-¿Qué es eso?- Pudo decir Kermesite.-  
-No tengo ni idea, pero nada bueno.- Repuso la guerrera Marte.-

 

Entre tanto, el grupo de Granate había aparecido en la nave de las hermanas y Rubeus…Apenas hicieron acto de presencia se toparon cara a cara con las otras dos hermanas.

-¿Cómo habéis podido entrar aquí? - Les interrogó a bocajarro Petzite.-

 

Iba a lanzar un ataque pero ambas gemelas se anticiparon. Una enroscó a la Ayakashi con su látigo y la otra la apuntó con su jabalina. Entre tanto Calaverite se las tuvo que ver con las dos sailors que la miraban con gesto amenazante. Sin embargo Granate quiso calmar a las cosas declarando con tono conciliador.

-No os haremos ningún daño. Pero de no haber actuado así no nos escucharíais.  
-¿Acaso crees que lo haremos mejor así? - Le espetó Petzite.-  
-Lo siento abuela.- Se disculpó él dejándola atónita.- No queríamos recurrir a esto.  
-¿Encima te atreves a insultarme?- Se enojó su interlocutora.-  
-No te ha insultado, es que eres su abuela. O mejor dicho lo serás.- Afirmó Alusa.-  
-¿Y pretendéis que os creamos?- terció Calaverite que estaba buscando entre tanto un modo de huir.-  
-Si abuela.- Sonrió Minara añadiendo.- porque tú eres nuestra abuela, mía y de mi hermana.

 

Y sin más le pasó a su atónita interlocutora un teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él? - Inquirió Calaverite.-  
-Solo ver unas cuantas cosas que guardamos ahí.- Le respondió Alusa.-  
-Yo tengo otro para ti.- Afirmó Granate ofreciéndoselo a la perpleja Petzite.- De hecho no tengo idea de cómo llegó a mí. El caso es que lo tenía entre mis bolsillos.  
-Ahora sed buenas y haced caso a estos chicos.- Intervino la guerrera Júpiter añadiendo no sin regocijo.- O nosotras nos ocuparemos de explicároslo de un modo menos amable.  
-Vamos, os aseguro que no lo lamentaréis.- Aseveró una más conciliadora Venus con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Qué perdéis por mirar lo que os quieren mostrar?

 

Ambas hermanas asintieron. De hecho no tenían mucho en donde elegir. Las gemelas soltaron a Petzite que pese a todo seguía rodeada. Lo mismo le sucedía a Calaverite.

-Espero por vuestro propio bien que sea algo interesante.- Rezongó ésta última colocándose bien su lazo amarillo tras el moño que llevaba recogiendo su castaño cabello.-  
-Y si estáis tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que Rubeus venga a ayudaros, no os canséis.- Sonrió Granate.- Hice un conjuro bloqueando sus estancias. No podrá salir…  
-Pero tampoco vamos a hacerle daño, eso si no se lo busca, claro.- Matizó Alusa.-

 

Las dos hermanas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Aunque enseguida dedicaron su atención a los sendos teléfonos con imágenes y videos que esos extraños les mostraban. Petzite no podía creerlo cuando vio una foto de ella misma abrazada a un sonriente Zafiro, y su conmoción aumentó todavía más al escuchar a ese apuesto chico moreno decir.

-Aquí estáis el abuelo Zafiro y tú. Justo después de vuestra Luna de Miel. Creo que fuisteis a América del Sur.

 

La Ayakashi estaba realmente impactada. Ella jamás había confesado sus sentimientos por aquel joven. El hermano del príncipe Diamante semejaba alguien inalcanzable. Solo su hermana Calaverite estaba al corriente de aquello. Y desde luego no habría sido ella quién lo contase.

-¿Acaso es cosa de magia?- Pudo preguntar fingiendo incredulidad.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo al lado del príncipe Zafiro?  
-Sería largo de explicar. Mira.- Le indicó el joven con una media sonrisa.-

 

Ahora se veía a ella misma, un poco mayor, junto a dos chiquillos. Los dos con un pelo oscuro con reflejos verdosos el mayor y azulados el más pequeño. 

-Mi padre es el mayor, y mi tío Granate, se llamaba como yo…es el otro.- Afirmó el muchacho.-  
-¿Se llamaba?- Repitió Petzite sorprendida por ese cambio en el tiempo verbal.-

 

Se sorprendió una vez más cuando su interlocutor borró su sonrisa y tornó su gesto en serio. Lo mismo que esas dos chicas. Al fin, Granate le confesó.

-Mi tío murió durante un viaje al espacio. Yo no había nacido todavía. Era piloto y cayó abatido luchando contra las fuerzas del mal. Dio su vida por defender a muchas personas de unos invasores. Pero por lo que me contaste cuando yo era niño, pudiste despedirte de él en el Cielo. Sé que sufriste mucho por su pérdida, al igual que el abuelo. Por ello mi madre quiso llamarme como él. Y también tú Guerrera Júpiter, lo pasaste muy mal. Eras su madrina.- Remachó mirando ahora a una impactada Makoto. Más cuando el joven le reveló.- Makoina te llamaba. Eso me lo contó mi padre. Siendo muy pequeño no sabía decir bien la palabra y la mezclaba con tu nombre.

 

Petzite sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerla y una especie de punzada en el corazón al mismo tiempo. Al querer darse cuenta tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello era absurdo. ¿Cómo la podía afectar algo que jamás había sucedido? Su propia hermana la observó preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con inquietud.-  
-Sí, estoy bien.- Aseguró pese a todo enjugándose con rapidez esas lágrimas.- 

 

Sin embargo ahora le tocó el turno a la segunda en edad. Esas chicas le mostraron algunas imágenes. Salía tan joven como lo era ahora, delante de una tienda.

-Otafukuya.- Le desvelaron las chicas.- Fue la tienda que abristeis todas las hermanas cuando os quedasteis en la Tierra.

 

Pasaron más fotografías. La joven salía en ellas ya algo más mayor, con un apuesto muchacho, muy alto y de pelo y ojos castaños que vestía una especie de uniforme militar. Alusa le indicó.

-Nuestro padre… tu hijo Mazoui. El día en el que se graduó en la Academia de la Tierra Unida.  
-¡Mi hijo!- Pudo decir la asombrada mujer.- ¿Ese chico será mi hijo?

 

Sus contertulias asintieron. Sin darle apenas tiempo a asimilar eso, le enseñaron algunas más. Ahora posaba con ese chico y una atractiva jovencita de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules.

-La tía Kathy. Tu hija menor. – Le informó Minara.- Y aquí estamos nosotras.- Añadió pasando a otra foto.-

 

Calaverite pudo reconocerse, mayor sin duda, pero todavía con buen aspecto. Sonreía sosteniendo a dos lindas pequeñas sobre su regazo. No deberían de tener más de tres años. Sus cabellos eran del color del oro viejo y se abrazaban a ella con mucho cariño. Una incluso le agarraba de un mechón de pelo.

-Éramos muy pequeñas.- Sonrió Minara como si se estuviera disculpando por ello al admitir.- La que te tomaba del pelo era yo…

 

Dejando asombrada y sin palabras a la Ayakashi lo siguiente era un video musical. En él esa chica de pelo cobrizo salía cantando una pegadiza tonada. Vestía de un modo muy similar a ella misma, con un lazo rojo sujetándole el pelo, y hasta empleando un látigo en una de sus caracterizaciones. O bien como amazona, o llevando un vestido. El caso es que cantaba con una bonita voz.

 

da, da, da, da, deeee  
Da, da, daaaa 

We're gonna play a game  
Just you and me  
You never should be won  
So easily  
Your eyes are on the prize  
I'm worth the wait  
Don't need to know the end  
'cause darling 

Magic stays when myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me 

Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make  
It too easy  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination 

We're a possibility  
When you make it hard for me  
Baby  
I'm not in a hurry  
Leave something  
For me and my imagination 

Da, da, da, da, deeee 

I don't need to know  
Your every trick  
So keep me guessing just  
A little bit  
'cause hidden in your eyes  
There's mystery  
I want to get inside  
To where the 

Magic stays and myth remains  
I'm under your spell  
Don't release me 

Chorus 

Da, da, da, da, da dot's. 

Never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Baby  
Don't make it too easy  
Leave something... 

Chorus 

..never give the game away  
Try to keep me entertained  
Don't make it too easy, baby 

For me and my imagination 

..we're a possibility  
You make it hard for me  
I'm not in a hurry baby  
For me and my imagination

Sophie Ellis- Bextor. Me and my imagination. (Crédito al autor)

 

Y Petzite intervino entonces para comentar casi con jovialidad.

-Desde luego, no se puede negar que tiene tu estilo. Y además sabe cantar muy bien. Casi podría jurar que eres tú…  
-Quiero saber más… de esa vida que decís que tendré.- Les pidió la emocionada Calaverite.-  
-Nosotras no lo sabemos todo. ¡Ojalá pudieras hablar con nuestro padre o con la tía Katherine! Ellos te lo contarán.- Repuso Alusa.-  
-Lo que si podemos decirte es que la Guerrera Venus, bueno tú, Minako Aino. Serás la madrina de nuestro padre y nuestra tía. Y ayudarás a la tía Kathy en sus comienzos en la música. Serás un ídolo famoso.  
-¿De veras?- Exclamó una encantada Guerrera Venus.-

 

Minara iba a añadir algo cuando se escuchó entonces la airada voz de Rubeus.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías! Si pensáis poder convencernos con esas estupideces estás perdiendo el tiempo.

 

Granate miró con estupor a ese individuo. No comprendía como ese hechizo que hizo había podido ser roto.

-Espera un momento, amo Rubeus.- Le pidió Petzite que parecía estar realmente insegura.- Creo que nos están diciendo la verdad.  
-¿La verdad sobre qué?- Espetó éste.-  
-Sobre nuestro porvenir.- Terció Calaverite que, aunque con tono algo más comedido que su hermana mayor, parecía pensar del mismo modo.- Podrían venir del futuro y ser nuestra familia.  
-La única familia que importa aquí es la de nuestro clan, la Luna Negra.- Les respondió él con indignación, agregando.- Y os consideraré unas traidoras sino os encargáis de estos intrusos.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así sobre nosotras?- Se revolvió Calaverite.-  
-No es cuestión de ser traidor a nada o a nadie, sencillamente estáis equivocados. – Intervino Minara.-  
-Sí, y cuando os deis cuenta de eso nos lo agradeceréis.- Remachó Alusa.-  
-Basta de tonterías. Petzite, Calaverite. – Ocupaos de los invasores, comenzando por las guerreras.- Les ordenó Rubeus.

 

Tanto Júpiter como Venus adoptaron posiciones de combate. Sin embargo las hermanas no se movieron. Las dos se miraron desconcertadas. ¿Cómo pretendía Rubeus que hicieran algo así? No era ya por tener duda sobre si esos chicos recién llegados podrían ser, en efecto, descendientes suyos. Simplemente estaban superadas en número. Y así lo hicieron constar.

-Si te unes a nosotros quizás tengamos una oportunidad.- Le propuso Petzite.-  
-Ya suponía que dirías eso.- Replicó su amo con tono desencantado agregando.- Para empezar. ¿Dónde están Bertierite y Kermesite?...  
-No lo sabemos.- Admitió Calaverite.-  
-Quizás vuestros recién adquiridos parientes lo sepan.- Replicó Rubeus con un tono pleno de sarcasmo.-  
-No, no lo sabemos.- Contestó Granate mirando a Petzite con inquietud.- Pero si han bajado a la Tierra y se encuentran en el camino de Cell, podrían estar en gravísimo peligro…

 

La Ayakashi miró a ese chico a los ojos y por alguna extraña razón que no podía entender confiaba en él. Esa mirada…era…

-Sí, te creo.- Musitó.- Eres tan parecido a él…  
-Gracias… abuela Petz.- Sonrió el muchacho haciendo que su interlocutora llegase incluso a sonrojarse.- Eso mismo me dices siempre…  
-Ya basta. Os estoy dado una orden directa.- Tronó su jefe.-  
-¿Sabes qué, Rubeus?- Intervino Calaverite.- ¡Vete al infierno! Lo primero ahora es encontrar a nuestras hermanas…

 

Su superior estaba visiblemente indignado. Aunque para sorpresa de todos se sonrió con malevolencia para sentenciar.

-Muy bien, vosotras lo habéis querido.

 

Y desapareció por uno de esos espejos que había en el puente de mando. Al momento un enorme peso comenzó a aplastarles a todos. La voz de Rubeus resonó una vez más.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora tendréis una muestra de mi súper gravedad…  
-Apenas puedo tenerme en pie.- Dijo Venus que cayó de rodillas como si algo la estuviera aplastando.-  
-Es horrible.- Añadió Calaverite sufriendo la misma suerte.-

 

Júpiter parecía aguantar aferrada a su gran fortaleza y determinación, lo mismo que Petzite. Aquello parecía una especie de duelo entre ambas para no ceder. Granate hacía lo propio y las gemelas lo soportaban a su vez. Entre las dos ayudaron a la Ayakashi caída.

-Vamos abuela. No dejaremos que te pase nada.- La animó Alusa.-  
-Eso no nos convendría.- le sonrió cariñosamente Minara.-

Por su parte Granate alabó a Petzite con tono de admiración…

-Eres tal y como papá y la madrina Makoto me contaban. Muy fuerte y muy valiente…

 

La mujer asintió con una media sonrisa concentrando sus fuerzas para replicar.

-Vamos a salir de aquí. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo. Ni a ti, ni a nadie más de mi familia.

Fue entonces cuando la nave vibró. Algo parecía haberla alcanzado, como si una especie de explosión la sacudiera.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Quiso saber Minako que junto a Calaverite, había sido ayudada por las gemelas a ponerse en pie.- ¿Otro truco de Rubeus?…  
-No, ha venido de fuera.- Respondió Granate.-

 

Hasta el propio comandante de la nave estaba sorprendido. Detectaba una gran energía en la superficie del planeta. Atónito usó las cámaras de gran objetivo y pudo contemplar una gran esfera de tono verdoso. Algo estaba reuniendo muchísimo poder y provocaba unas ondas tremendas que sacudían la nave. Incluso a esa distancia.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguno de vuestros ataques?- Quiso saber emitiendo las imágenes en uno de aquellos espejos para que sus adversarios pudieran verlo.-

 

Aunque fueron las gemelas quienes se miraron con gran preocupación. Entonces Granate dijo.

-¡Es Cell!...  
-¿Esa droida?- Quiso saber Rubeus.- ¿Qué tiene que ver?…  
-No es una droida, imbécil.- Replicó Alusa con visible enfado.- Es un ente muy poderoso de otra dimensión cuya única misión es la de destruir este mundo.  
-Si llegara a completar su desarrollo sería muy peligroso.- Completó Minara.-  
-No digáis tonterías, el Hombre Sabio nos la envió.- Rebatió el comandante de la Luna Negra.-  
-Esa es otra, el Hombre Sabio no es más que la personificación del caos y la destrucción. Pretende acabar con todo vestigio de vida.- Les desveló Granate.- 

 

Tanto las hermanas como las sailors se miraron entre incrédulas y horrorizadas. Es más, con el gran aumento de la nave pudieron ver a sus propias compañeras y hermanas menores respectivamente allí, cerca de esa emisión de poder. Sujetándose a duras penas a restos de vigas y escombros para evitar ser lanzadas por los aires.

-¡Tenemos que ir en su ayuda!- Exclamó Minako.-  
-Ellas no tienen ninguna importancia, no son más que peones.- Replicó altivamente Rubeus.-  
-¡Maldito seas!- Espetó Petzite.- Si les ocurre algo a mis hermanas te juro que te arrepentirás.  
-Palabras huecas, como siempre viniendo de cualquiera de vosotras.- Se burló su superior, añadiendo.- Os voy a decir lo que haré. Cuando esa droida acabe con los de abajo yo acabaré con vosotros aquí arriba. Con los enemigos de nuestro clan y con vosotras, traidoras. Para castigaros por vuestra desobediencia.

 

Sin embargo la autoritaria voz de alguien bien conocido por él le dejó sin habla. Ante el atónito Rubeus se apareció la proyección holográfica de un joven de pelo albino y lacio hasta el cuello, que le dijo mirándole severamente con sus ojos profundamente violetas

-¡Ya basta Rubeus! Cancela la misión.  
-¡Príncipe Diamante!- Exclamó el aludido.-  
-No debéis matar a la niña. Repito. No le hagáis el menor daño. Y uníos a las guerreras y a esos recién llegados. Hay que detener a ese monstruo antes de que cause más daño.  
-Pero… no comprendo.- Pudo responder el anonadado Rubeus.-  
-Obedece mis órdenes. En breve viajaré al pasado con mí… – Ahí el príncipe carraspeó ligeramente y algo ruborizado matizo.- Bueno, con Esmeralda y mi hermano Zafiro. Quiero conocer en persona a todos y cada uno de esos valerosos muchachos.  
-Lo que tú mandes, alteza.- Asintió su perplejo interlocutor.-

 

De inmediato procedió a desconectar ese campo gravitatorio y el grupo se sintió aliviado. El joven comandante accedió al puente de mando y declaró para sorpresa de todos.

-Órdenes del príncipe. La misión se ha cancelado…

 

Y tras explicar lo sucedido el resto sonrió aliviado. Al menos todos excepto Petzite que llamó la atención de su superior.

-Rubeus. Quisiera decirte algo.  
-Dime.- Repuso descuidadamente él.-

 

Sin más preámbulos Petzite le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que su jefe se trastabillase. Al fin la Ayakashi espetó con tono colérico aunque ya más controlado.

-Esto es por mí y por mis hermanas. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

 

Y aunque tras reponerse del estupor Rubeus la miró con inquina se contuvo. Había otras prioridades. Además, ahora parecía que la nave se había dejado de cimbrear. 

-Nos transportaremos a tierra cuando hayan venido el príncipe y los demás.- Se limitó a sentenciar para retirarse a sus aposentos.-

 

Los demás se quedaron allí, a la espera. Deseando poder intervenir cuanto antes. Entre tanto en tierra, aquella especie de transformación estaba terminando. Cell reapareció tras ese fulgor verdoso visiblemente cambiado. Ahora sus ojos eran azules y su cabeza ya no semejaba tanto a un insecto. Una boca suplía aquella especie de pico córneo que antes tenía. Visiblemente complacido declaró no sin sorna…

-¡Qué bien se siente uno cuando evoluciona! Deberíais probarlo alguna vez.  
-¡Maldito! – Exclamó un furioso Brian que emitió aún más poder como súper guerrero lanzándose contra su enemigo.-

 

Sin embargo Cell esperaba algo así y arrojó varias bolas de energía contra él y las guerreras que le acompañaban que fueron rápidas esquivándolas. No obstante una de ellas iba directamente contra Fiora. Fue Kermesite la que se adelantó apartando a esa chica de la trayectoria. Ambas pudieron eludir por muy poco esa mortal esfera que prosiguió su camino…

-Gracias.- Pudo decir la Dama del Fuego.-  
-Tengo que cuidar bien de mi familia.- Repuso amablemente su salvadora para añadir con una leve y emocionada sonrisa.- ¿Qué clase de abuela sería sino?...  
-Siempre fuiste maravillosa.- Declaró la conmovida muchacha.-

 

Pero poco tiempo más tuvieron de intercambiar palabras. Ni ellas ni los demás. Esas bolas estallaron al impactar tras varios kilómetros recorridos provocando unos enormes hongos similares a explosiones atómicas que barrieron gran parte de la ciudad. Todo era un caos. Las chicas pudieron cubrirse lanzándose al suelo y el propio Brian que detuvo en seco su ataque y ahora miraba con horror la escena. Afortunadamente las calles habían estado desiertas. De hecho el joven pensaba en cuan extraño era no haber visto a prácticamente nadie…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se rio Cell como si adivinase aquello.- No te preocupes por la gente. Ya me ocupé yo de velar por su seguridad.- Remachó jocosamente en tanto elevaba su cola y se palmeaba el abdomen remachando…- Están a salvo aquí dentro. Como tu novia…

 

El joven espoleado por la provocación atacó a ese monstruo pero ahora las cosas eran bien distintas. Con ese aumentado poder Cell esquivaba sin problemas las acometidas de Brian.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Ya no eres rival para mí, muchacho.- Se rio el androide.-

 

No obstante y más rápido de lo que pudo ni ver otro súper guerrero apareció a su lado dándole un puñetazo tal que le hizo atravesar varios edificios de modo consecutivo. Brian respiraba agitadamente cuando al menos se alivió de ver a su compañero allí.

-¡Menos mal que he llegado!- Comentó el joven.-  
-¡Ha absorbido a Mimet!, ¡ese bastardo! - Pudo decir el enrabietado chico al que le afloraban lágrimas.-  
¿Absorbido?- Repitió el incrédulo Diaval.- ¿Cómo es posible?

 

Las guerreras y las hermanas menores de las Ayakashi llegaron enseguida al lado de esos dos muchachos. Bertie miraba llena de pesar a ese chico.

-Lo siento mucho.- Musitó.-  
-No pude salvarla.- Sollozaba Brian con voz quebrada.-  
-Me salvaste a mí.- Replicó Bertierite con tono suave y agradecido.- Y nunca lo olvidaré. 

 

El chico se abrazó a ella dejándola perpleja. La muchacha se sentía confundida e incluso ruborizada. Entonces ese joven apenas pudo decir, reconocido a su vez.

-Tú siempre me hacías sentir bien. Siempre que hacía alguna travesura y mis madres se enfadaban, tú las calmabas. Y después me explicabas el porqué estaba mal lo que había hecho.  
-¿Yo?- Pudo musitar la perpleja chica.-

 

Brian se separó de ella un poco para sentir todavía entre lágrimas y sonreír, susurrándole con mucho cariño y reconocimiento. 

-Te quiero mucho, abuela Bertie, al menos lo haré cuando nazca.

 

Su contertulia estaba ahora totalmente colorada. Los demás eran mudos testigos de la escena hasta que Diaval les comentó.

-Nosotros también tuvimos novedades, escolté a Guerrera Luna y a su acompañante a un lugar seguro y allí alguien se nos unió. Una de vosotras.- Sonrió al parecer complacido.-  
-¿Una de nosotras? ¿Quién, Júpiter o Venus?  
-No… mi abuela, la gran reina Meioh, la que fue conocida por Guerrera Plutón.- Les refirió aunque enseguida volvió al momento en el que se hallaban, comentando.- Eso puede esperar, ahora debemos encontrar a ese monstruo y aniquilarlo. Pero no puedo sentirle.  
-Seguramente habrá camuflado su energía al verte y ha huido.- Dijo Ami que tampoco podía leer nada en su visor.-

 

Desde luego era como si su enemigo hubiera desaparecido. Todos trataron de encontrarle pero fue inútil. Aunque al cabo de unos minutos fue Asthel quién hizo acto de presencia. El chico recordaba una importante conversación antes de reunirse con el resto. Se topó con alguien que escribía en un gran libro de color burdeos. Pero no era ese encapuchado. Entonces le saludó 

-¡Vaya! No esperaba verte por aquí…  
-Mi nombre no debe ser pronunciado.- Le respondió su interlocutor.-  
-No te preocupes.- Asintió Asthel quién quiso saber.- ¿Estás aquí para ayudarnos?  
-Al menos para corregir lo que pueda.- Comentó su misterioso contertulio.- Queda todavía mucho por suceder. Y el causante de esto tendrá su castigo. En cuanto a vosotros debéis hacer vuestra parte  
-La haremos. Aunque precisaremos de alguna ayuda por la tuya.  
-Tu hermana ya ha conseguido su objetivo. Además, otra guerrera se unirá a la lucha. Pese a que todavía no era su momento. Tú tienes que reunir al grupo otra vez o esto será demasiado complicado.  
-Muy bien. Ánimo y no desfallezcas. Recuerda que es por el bien de todos.- Le arengó Asthel.-

 

Aquel individuo de pelo moreno y ojos violetas asintió. Asthel por su parte desapareció reapareciendo a escasos metros del grupo de Diaval, Fiora, Brian, Bertierite, Kermesite y las Guerreras.

-Tenemos que reagruparnos.- Les comentó.-

 

El resto asintió, tras intercambiar novedades. Diaval volvió a buscar a los que había dejado atrás. Se trasladó sintiendo la energía de alguien muy especial para él. Al aparecer esa alta joven de pelo verdoso y largo, con grandes y profundos ojos bermellón y que portaba una especie de cetro engastado en un báculo le miró sorprendida. Usagi y Mamoru al parecer estaban charlando con ella.

-Así que eres la guardiana del portal del espacio- tiempo.- Comentaba la atónita Guerrera Luna.-  
-Si. Repuso con gravedad esa mujer.- Yo no tendría que haber venido aquí, pero sentí una gran perturbación en el destino y no tuve más remedio.

 

Recordó ese instante, cuando aquella especie de onda la sacudió en su lugar de guardia. No tuvo más que abrir la puerta temporal y echar un vistazo para quedar horrorizada.

-¡No puede ser!- Se dijo en voz alta.-

 

Sin dudarlo pese a las estrictas normas que debía de obedecer se transportó de inmediato al pasado. A esa dimensión. Descubriendo a tres individuos entre las ruinas de la ciudad. Uno de ellos era tremendamente alto y al verla sencillamente sonrió. Parecía sumamente poderoso pero eso no la achantó.

-¿Has sido tú el causante de esto?- Inquirió la Guerrera con severidad.-  
-No, soy Diaval Deveget, príncipe de los saiyajin, y he venido a ayudaros.- Contestó él con tono respetuoso.-  
-¿Y quién eres tú?- Quiso saber la Guerrera Luna a su vez, perpleja al verla aparecer de ese modo.-  
-Me llamo…  
-Setsuna Meioh, guardiana del espacio tiempo. Princesa de Plutón...- Intervino Diaval.-  
-¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?- Se sorprendió la joven.-

 

Y ese enorme sujeto se aproximó a su lado. La guardiana instintivamente se puso en guardia con su báculo. Sin embargo el chico dobló una rodilla ante ella dejándola estupefacta.

-Y también sé que estás destinada a convertirte en la reina de los saiyajin, la gran reina Meioh. Mi abuela. Para mí es un gran honor el haber podido conocerte en tu juventud. Me gustaría hablar contigo algo más, pero debo ir a ayudar a unos amigos que están en dificultades. – Añadió.-

 

Y fue entonces cuando un gran resplandor verdoso pudo verse a considerable distancia seguido de un generalizado temblor de tierra. Diaval se concentró y desapareció de allí. Ahora retornando al momento presente les comentó a sus interlocutores.

-Abuela, majestades, reina Serenity y rey Endimión. Por favor. Debéis venir conmigo.  
-¿Majestades?- Se sorprendió Mamoru.- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Es una larga historia.- Terció Plutón.-  
-Sí, esa frase la hemos oído ya varias veces.- Pudo sonreír Usagi.- 

 

Cuando se transportaron junto con Asthel y los otros algunos más se les unieron. Al fin llegaron las guerreras Venus y Júpiter con las gemelas, Granate y las hermanas. Pero también Rubeus estaba allí acompañado de tres personas más. Un alto muchacho de pelo blanco, otro de buena estatura aunque algo más bajo y de cabello azulado y una hermosa mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera verdosa.

-¡Altezas, Lady Esmeralda!- Se sorprendieron Bertierite y Kermesite haciendo una amplia reverencia.-  
-Eso no es necesario.- Declaró el príncipe Diamante.- Ya no. Ahora que hemos visto la verdad de todo.

 

Junto a ellos además apareció Maray. Fue la hermosa joven de cabello verde quién le preguntó con visible interés y emoción, al ver a Asthel.

-¿Es él?  
-Sí, es mi hermano, vuestro otro nieto.- Sonrió la interpelada.-  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido para que hasta el propio príncipe Diamante, el infante Zafiro y la Duquesa Esmeralda hayan venido?- Quiso saber la asombrada Bertierite.-  
-Yo os lo contaré, abuela.- Sonrió Maray.-

 

Un par de horas atrás la muchacha viajó abriendo un pasillo interdimensional tal y como su hermano la enseñase hacía años. No tardó en aparecer en Némesis, en el siglo treinta. Allí, entrando en un gran salón vio a un hombre joven, de lacia cabellera albina que estaba sentado en un trono saboreando una copa de vino… A su lado una hermosa joven de larga melena color verde botella le observaba con una mezcla de fascinación e impotencia.

-Príncipe Diamante, deberíamos tratar de establecer contacto. Es muy raro que ni siquiera el Hombre Sabio haya venido a informarnos…  
-Ocúpate.- Le ordenó secamente él.-

 

La aludida hizo una leve reverencia y salió del salón con expresión de malestar.

-No lo soporto más. Diamante solo piensa en esa maldita reina Serenity. Ni tan siquiera me mira cuando me da una orden…

 

Fue en ese instante, cuando atravesando un largo y oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por tenues luces verdosas cuando Maray le salió al encuentro y le dijo con un tono lleno de afecto.

-Con odio nunca le conquistarás…

 

Esmeralda la miró al principio sorprendida, después enojada. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarla así? Y además iba ataviada de una extraña forma. Era bastante altas, incluso más que ella misma y sobre todo, le recordaba demasiado a…

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Una de esas guerreras?... ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? - Espetó poniéndose en guardia.-

 

Maray en efecto iba en su identidad de justiciera. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza en tanto se aproximaba hacia su interlocutora.

-Ésta no es tu verdadera personalidad...- Insistió.- 

 

La aludida ya no replicó a eso con palabras sino lanzando un rayo de energía oscura contra esa intrusa a la par que concentraba sendas bolas de energía negra en ambas manos.

-Acabaré con cualquier enemigo de la Luna Negra y de mi príncipe Diamante.- Exclamó.-

 

Aunque esa desconocida se las arregló para esquivar bien ese ataque. De hecho ahora ya no estaba allí. Esmeralda miró en todas direcciones…

-Ha debido de huir. Pero ¿a dónde?...Droida Luates.- Invocó.-

 

Una extraña mujer de pelo azulado encasquetado dentro de un gorro blanco hasta las orejas apareció. Vestía una larga falda plisada con un ceñido talle.

-Mi señora, ¿mandaste llamar?  
-Sí, hay una intrusa en palacio. Localízala y acaba con ella. - Le ordenó sin contemplaciones.-  
-Como mi señora ordene…  
-¡No será necesario! - Las interrumpió la voz de esa chica, ahora sonando con más firmeza.-  
-¡Tú!- la señaló Esmeralda haciéndole una indicación a su droida con el abanico rojo que portaba.- Ocúpate de ella.  
-¡Cómo mandes!- Replicó aquella mujer desapareciendo al instante.-

 

Reapareció lista para atacar a Maray con un extraño despliegue de sus cabellos que la joven eludió por poco contratacando al grito…

-¡Que vuele el boomerang!

No obstante el arma volvió hacia atrás para sorpresa de su dueña…Maray la agarró pese a todo con facilidad dando ágiles volteretas para alejarse.

-No lo hace nada mal.- Tuvo que admitir Esmeralda, que contemplaba visiblemente interesada aquella pelea.-  
-No estoy aquí para luchar. Tengo que hablar contigo, abuela.- Le dijo entonces esa jovencita dejándola atónita.-  
-¿Abuela? Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a insultarme?...-Repuso la ofendida Esmeralda.-

 

A modo de réplica esa chica hizo desaparecer su atuendo de guerrera quedando con un vaporoso vestido blanco. Sus cabellos eran castaños y tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos y hermosos. Esmeralda la miró entonces como si reconociera a alguien.

-¡Tú!…  
-He venido a ayudarte.- Le sonrió esa muchacha.-  
-Entonces dime dónde están Guerrero Luna y la chica.  
-En el siglo veinte, eso ya lo sabes. – Afirmó Maray.- Pero lo que tienes que hacer no es dañar a una niña, sino velar por la persona a la que quieres.  
-¡Cállate!- Espetó la mujer de larga cabellera verde, arengando a su droida.- ¡Luates!, acaba con ella de una vez…  
-Mi señora me manda.- Repuso el androide.-

 

Aquella droida lanzó unas extrañas ondas contra Maray aunque la joven ni se movió. Para sorpresa de su enemiga aquello no le hizo el menor efecto…

-Pero. ¿Quién eres y como puedes evitar los efectos de mi manipulación temporal?...-Inquirió ese androide.-

 

Por toda réplica Maray comenzó a inundar el lugar de un inmaculado resplandor. Esmeralda tuvo que taparse los ojos. Por su parte su androide quedó asimismo cegada e incapaz de moverse. La chica entonces se aproximó a su interlocutora y con voz dulce le susurró.

-Sé cómo te sientes abuela…  
-¡Tú no sabes quién soy yo!- Pudo replicar ésta pese a todo, al tanto que añadía.- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

 

Aunque la propia Esmeralda estaba confusa. Esa palabra que para ella significaba un insulto no parecía haber sido pronunciada con ese ánimo por parte de aquella desconocida. Más bien creyó sentir un tono afectuoso. Y su asombro creció cuando esa muchacha le contestó de esa misma manera.

-Sé muy bien quién eres. Esmeralda, duquesa de Green Emeraude. Hija del Duque Cuarzo de Green Emeraude y de Maray de Gneis, quien te tuvo en el salón esmeralda del palacio real. La mismísima reina Amatista Nairía estuvo presente en tu nacimiento.  
-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?- Se sorprendió la aludida.-

 

Para entonces la droida ya estaba recuperada y preguntó.

-Ama, ¿la mato ya?  
-¡Espera!- Le ordenó una confusa y atónita Esmeralda.- Quiero que hable y me diga cómo sabe todo eso sobre mí.  
-La haré hablar.- Se ofreció la droida alargando sus uñas y adoptando una pose de ataque.-  
-Hablaré sin que tengas que pedírmelo.- Contestó serenamente Maray añadiendo.- Muy bien, ¿Quieres enterarte de cómo averigüé todo eso sobre ti?- Preguntó a su vez, y al ver a su interlocutora asentir, sonrió ampliamente para desvelar.- Tú me lo contaste siendo yo una niña.  
-Mientes. No te había visto en mi vida.- Negó su contertulia.-  
-Es cierto, todavía no me has visto. – Concedió la muchacha afirmando con tono esperanzado.- Pero lo harás…y entonces no tendrás el corazón lleno de celos ni de odio. Créeme, eres una mujer estupenda, abuela. Yo misma he visto por todo lo que tendrás que pasar y quién llegarás a ser. Sufrirás mucho pero valdrá la pena...  
-¿Acaso me amenazas?- Se indignó su interlocutora.- Ahora verás…Luates, dale su merecido…

 

La droida iba a ejecutar esa orden pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo ni moverse. Esa muchacha la miraba ahora con severidad, pero su pelo se había vuelto blanco y sus ojos refulgían con un color dorado intenso.

-Mi señora, no sé qué es lo que me ha hecho.- Pudo balbucear ese androide-

 

Esmeralda quiso reaccionar pero un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa chica o lo que fuera se colocó justo a su lado y alargando una mano le posó la palma sobre el pecho.

-Ahora verás lo que debe ser…- Sonrió Maray.-

 

Para Esmeralda aquello fue como si entrase en una especie de trance. Pudo verse a sí misma hablando con el Sabio. Éste le entregaba una especie de tiara oscura que ella lucía. Después caía inconsciente y se transformaba en un inmenso dragón. Atacaba a la Guerrera Luna pero era destruida por ella. Después solo supo que cayó en un enorme pozo negro lleno de odio y de dolor. Podía sentir el sufrimiento en cada hebra de su ser…y mientras, oía la voz de aquella chica que no obstante la confortaba cantando con tono entre poderoso y lleno de calor y de afecto una canción dirigida a ella.

Se fue sin saber  
Que yo sí lo amé

 

Esmeralda observaba también al príncipe Diamante, pensando en ella mientras caía en ese vórtice de tinieblas. Pudo ver después como el joven moría protegiendo a la Guerrera Luna, asesinado por ese Sabio quién no era otra cosa que el verdadero rostro de la muerte y la destrucción. Eso la horrorizó, aunque se sentía confortada por la voz de aquella chica. Después se vio otra vez, en medio de un paraje desolado, huyendo de terribles criaturas, acompañada por otra joven de largos cabellos entre rojizos y grises…

Se fue sin creer en mí  
Perdí la razón

 

Aquella otra Esmeralda de sus visiones sufría y lloraba, vestía una sucia y rota túnica gris y sus cabellos eran del mismo color ceniza. Pero poco a poco, tanto la ropa como el pelo se iban tornando blancos. Entonces sintió la presencia de Diamante. 

Sangré tanto amor  
Que aún, hoy ciento el vacío  
Me lleva contigo

Ieeee ieee

 

El joven trataba de rescatarla y casi lo consiguió. Después ambos perdieron el contacto. Pero una presencia muy poderosa la ayudó a volver junto a él no sin antes mostrarle imágenes de una hermosa chiquilla de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas que crecía velozmente ante sus ojos para convertirse en una bella y resuelta mujer… 

Mi corazón  
Me susurró  
A mí no vuelvas sin su amor…

 

Más tarde, como de una sucesión de imágenes a gran velocidad se tratase, Esmeralda se vio junto a Diamante, vestidos con ropajes extraños, de color caqui y de piel. Luego las cosas cambiaban, los dos estaban juntos, abrazando a esa niña de su visión que crecía hasta ser una joven muy alta y bella. Ella misma lucía unas ropas iguales a las de aquella joven que cantaba. Peleaba contra seres extraños y lo hacía junto a las guerreras de la Luna y otras mujeres. Todas eran camaradas en la lucha contra aquellos entes malignos. Después le entregaba una piedra de color verde a aquella chica rubia que a su vez, iba uniformada del mismo modo y combatía a criaturas semejantes. Esa joven de pelo color oro rizado estaba de pronto junto a Diamante y a ella misma, los dos habían envejecido algo y la abrazaban con tristeza. Aunque después reaparecían a su lado cuando ésta se enfrentaba valerosamente a una gran oscuridad que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer todo lo que existía…

Camino al ayer  
Allá donde estés  
Hoy reto al olvido

 

Al instante esa mujer brilló de la misma manera luciendo el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que la muchacha que le estaba cantando aquella canción. Después llevaba en sus brazos a un lindo bebé…que luego se transformaba en un pequeño realmente guapo. Y entonces, esa extraña joven rubia sostenía otro retoño entre sus brazos. Esmeralda sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al mirar a esa chica que cantaba con fuerza y mucho amor… ¡ella era ese bebé!…

Se fue sin saber  
Que yo no me rindo

Ieeee iiieeeeee

Mi corazón  
Me susurró  
A mí no vuelvas sin su amor  
Iiiieeee iiiiieeeee

 

Y la atónita Esmeralda se vio a sí misma mucho más mayor, sentada junto a esa jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos azules a la que parecía tratar de animar…tomando amorosamente la barbilla de la muchacha con una de sus manos.

Devuélveme el alma en pie  
Devuélveme el amaneceeer  
ooh

 

Aunque ahora era a la inversa, esa jovencita sostenía la barbilla de Esmeralda quien lloraba sin poder parar, en tanto la muchacha seguía cantando…mostrándole imágenes del príncipe Diamante, de cómo pasaba a ser un hombre totalmente nuevo, entrenando junto con su hermano Zafiro y otros desconocidos. Luchando contra los poderes de la oscuridad, derrotándolos y yendo a buscarla a ella.

Hoy vuelves conmigo…  
Iiiieeeee iiieeeeee

Mi corazón, me susurró  
A mí no vuelvas sin su amor

 

Los dos vivían muchas aventuras y ambos terminaban juntos a esa chica, un altísimo muchacho de largo cabello castaño que pasó a ser blanco también, y cuyos ojos refulgían del mismo color dorado que los de aquella joven, que aparecía junto a él ahora. Flanqueados por esa mujer rubia de ojos violetas y muchas personas más. Esmeralda creyó reconocer a las hermanas Ayakashi y a Zafiro entre ellas…

Devuélveme el alma en pie  
A mí no vuelvas sin su amor

Devuélveme el alma en pie  
Devuélveme el amanecer…  
Iiieeee

Amanecer. Edurne. Crédito al autor

 

Al terminar de oír cantar a esa muchacha Esmeralda solo podía enjugar esas lágrimas y mirarla con la boca abierta. El pelo y ojos de esa jovencita habían vuelto a ser castaño y azules respectivamente cuando con dulzura le explicó.

-Esa será tu vida…si el devenir de los acontecimientos se mantiene tal y como debe de ser.  
-¿Quién era esa mujer rubia?- Quiso saber su asombrada contertulia.- ¿Quién era ella? La sentía como parte de mí… no puedo explicarlo…  
-Ella será tu hija, la llamarás Amatista… la hija que el príncipe Diamante y tú deberéis tener… ella será mi madre…- Sonrió Afectuosamente Maray.- Por eso tú eres mi abuela…o lo serás. ¿Ahora me crees?...  
-Si- Balbuceó la interpelada con patente emoción en el tono.- Si, te creo…quiero creerte.  
-Pues ayúdame a convencer al abuelo Diamante.- Le sonrió animosamente su interlocutora.- Él te necesita para escapar a un terrible destino. Todos te necesitamos.  
-Dime lo que tengo que hacer.- Se ofreció Esmeralda.-  
-Sígueme.- Le pidió Maray.-

 

Las dos cruzaron rápidamente el pasillo de camino al trono, justo entonces la droida recuperó el movimiento. 

-Mi señora. ¿Destruyo a la enemiga?- Inquirió con expectación.-  
-No, síguenos...- Le ordenó Esmeralda.- Y detén a cualquiera que trate de impedirnos ver al príncipe Diamante. 

 

Aquel androide obedeció sin rechistar las instrucciones pero por fortuna no encontraron oposición al entrar en la sala del trono. Al verlas aparecer el soberano de Némesis las observó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Esmeralda?- Preguntó dejando una copa de vino que portaba entre las manos sobre el brazo derecho de su asiento del trono.- ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Es una de las guerreras?  
-Tienes que dejarla hablar. Tiene una cosa muy importante que decirte.- Le pidió la mujer de la verde cabellera con tono dominado por la emoción.-  
-Dime. ¿Quién eres?- Inquirió el joven príncipe levantándose de su sillín.-

 

Maray sonrió al ver a su abuelo tan joven y tan gallardo. Comprendía bien por qué su abuela se enamoró de él. Aunque el mismísimo Diamante la observó atónito. Algo en el rostro de esa chica le recordaba a su propia madre. Sin embargo la aparición del Sabio en medio del salón le detuvo en seco.

-Ten cuidado príncipe Diamante.- Le advirtió con voz cavernosa.- Ésta es una enviada del enemigo.  
-¡Eso es mentira Sabio!- Espetó Esmeralda encarándose a él para sentenciar.- Tú eres el verdadero enemigo. He visto lo que tratas de hacer…Y no te lo permitiré.  
-Al parecer Esmeralda ha caído bajo el poder de sugestión de esa intrusa.- Declaró el Encapuchado dirigiéndose a la droida.- Luates. Acaba con ella.

 

Aunque ese androide estaba confundida. Apenas fue capaz de objetar…

-Pero amo Hombre Sabio, la ama Esmeralda me ha ordenado protegerla… ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Seguir mis órdenes.- Terció Diamante.- Seré yo quien juzgue lo que está pasando…  
-Por favor. – Le pidió Esmeralda doblando una rodilla.- Ella es de nuestra sangre. ¡Es nuestra nieta!

 

Su interlocutor no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Maray se aproximó confiadamente a él, sonreía de manera afectuosa y esa expresión hacía que la mirada del príncipe no pudiera apartarse de ella. Aunque ese encanto fue roto por el Sabio quién atacó con un rayo de energía oscura a las recién llegadas.

-¡Morid renegadas!- Exclamó arrojando su mortal ráfaga de destrucción contra Esmeralda y la muchacha.-

 

La duquesa de Green se tapó la cara con ambas manos en un vano intento por no ser fulminada pero fue inútil. Sin embargo cuando se creía ya muerta esa chica se interpuso en la trayectoria de ese rayo letal. Sin parecer inquietada extendió los brazos y colocó ambas manos para rechazarlo a la par que su cabello volvía a iluminarse con ese tono inmaculado cegador y sus ojos brillaban dorados una vez más…

-¡Te destierro al abismo, criatura del mal!- Exclamó emitiendo por su parte una llamarada de inmaculado poder.-  
-¿Queee?- Pudo aullar el Sabio.- ¡No puede ser!, rebasa mi poder…

 

El asombrado Diamante fue testigo de cómo el ataque de su consejero fue rechazado y éste mismo barrido por aquella poderosa descarga que no obstante no dañó nada más. El Sabio había desaparecido sin dejar trazas…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió perplejo y repitiendo su pregunta en dirección a Maray.- ¿Quién eres tú?...

 

La joven ahora estaba ayudando a Esmeralda a levantarse. Tras hacerlo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la que sería su abuela declaró con dulzura.

-Soy la que estará destinada a ser vuestra nieta. Y vengo porque necesito de vuestra ayuda.  
-Te escucho.- Afirmó el asombrado príncipe.-

 

En eso llegó Zafiro, el joven venía a todo correr. Había detectado una subida de poder increíble en el corazón de la caldera.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó para llamar su atención.-

 

Sin embargo le vio a él, a Esmeralda y a esa droida junto a aquella extraña joven que brillaba en ese tono inmaculado tan hermoso y enmudeció. Diamante al verle sí que habló.

-Ven Zafiro. Esta joven tiene algo muy importante que decirnos…

 

Por supuesto que el requerido obedeció. Tras unirse al resto una Maray que recobró su apariencia normal les resumió la situación. Ahora con el efecto de la energía negativa desvaneciéndose poco a poco en ellos, el príncipe pudo decir con tono entre incrédulo y asombrado…

-Entonces, tú serás nuestra nieta. Y esa joven rubia nuestra hija… ¿Podría verla igual que ha hecho Esmeralda?  
-Claro.- Le sonrió Maray indicándole.- Daos la mano la abuela y tú. Y déjame que ponga la palma de la mía sobre tu pecho, abuelo.

 

El interpelado asintió y cuando eso sucedió pudo ver lo mismo que Esmeralda, escuchando aquella misma canción. Su reacción no fue menos emotiva. Alguna lágrima le caía rodando por las mejillas cuando fue capaz de decir con voz queda.

-¿Es esto posible?.. ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?...  
-¿Y yo?- Quiso saber Zafiro con patente interés y el mismo estupor que su hermano.- ¿Puedes decirme que me sucederá?  
-Sí, tú te casarás con Petz y tendréis dos hijos.- Le contó Maray que ya más preocupada añadió. - Ahora que lo sabéis todo. Os pido ayuda. Hay un monstruo que está asolando el siglo veinte en la Tierra. Y que podría acabar con todo lo que os he mostrado si no le detenemos.  
-Dime que quieres que hagamos y se hará.- Le prometió Diamante.-  
-Para empezar, ordena a Rubeus y a las hermanas que cancelen la misión y se unan a la Guerrera Luna y las otras. Solo así podremos salvar el futuro.- Le pidió la muchacha.-

 

Su abuelo asintió y a ello se dispuso… Maray concluyó la narración dirigiéndose a todos para remachar.

-El resto lo sabéis. 

 

Granate iba a decir algo cuando a lo lejos oyeron una explosión… 

-Ha sido allí.- Indicó Brian señalando hacia el este, a unos kilómetros.- Debe de ser Cell.  
-No, mirad.- Terció Diaval señalando con uno de sus brazos rematado en su dedo índice hacia arriba.- En el cielo…

 

Y todos observaron una formación de aviones de combate. Para los miembros de la Luna Negra esas máquinas eran realmente anticuadas, pero volaban raudas bombardeando un objetivo. 

-Han debido de localizar al monstruo. Son las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas.- Les comentó Mamoru.-  
-Tenemos que detenerles y decirles que se marchen. Cell les destruirá.- Afirmó una inquieta Ami.-  
-Y además, no sabemos dónde pueda estar Chibiusa, su vida corre serio peligro.- Se asustó Usagi.-  
-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Si todavía no ha contratacado es porque no quiere revelar su posición.- Dedujo agudamente Brian.-  
-Luates.- Ordenó Esmeralda haciendo que esa droida apareciera de inmediato.- Localiza al enemigo e infórmanos de dónde está.-  
-A la orden.- Replicó ésta desapareciendo.-

 

Los demás tampoco se quedaron aguardando. Con rapidez decidieron dispersarse por la ciudad para sacar de allí a cuantos inocentes hubiera. De fondo podían escucharse los disparos de misiles y ametralladoras contra un invisible objetivo. Las Guerreras se ocuparon de velar por cuantos supervivientes pudieran encontrar. Las hermanas Ayakashi escoltaron a los niños de la guardería. Al menos a los pocos que quedaban, unos nueve en total. Kermesite llevó a los críos haciéndoles ir de la mano y por parejas, tomando ella misma a la pequeña Yumiko. Iba acompañada de su hermana Bertierite. Calaverite y Petzite las cubrían a poca distancia.

-No me gusta nada esto.- Comentaba Petzite a la segunda en edad.- Si ese monstruo apareciera de improviso no seríamos rivales para él.  
-Esperemos que eso no suceda.- Replicó Calaverite.-  
-Chiss.- Les pidió Bertierite susurrando algo inquieta.- No asustéis a estos pobre críos.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió Petzite dedicando una compasiva mirada a un pequeño que aún tenía los rastros de las lágrimas resecas en su carita.- Bastante mal lo han pasado ya.  
-¿Cómo es que no fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de esto antes?- Preguntó en voz alta Calaverite.- Del mal que hacíamos…

 

Las demás la miraron con estupor, pero pensaban lo mismo. De hecho era como si cada vez fueran más sensibles al sufrimiento de esos pequeños y al del resto de las personas. Algo en ellas se estaba desvaneciendo…

-Es lo que mi nieta del futuro comentó.- Dedujo Bertierite.- Al destruir al Sabio quizás el poder oscuro que nos controlaba haya desparecido.  
-Sin embargo todavía tenemos nuestros poderes.- Comentó una sorprendida Kermesite.-  
-Me alegro de eso. Los podríamos necesitar.- Afirmó Petzite.-

 

Así siguieron caminando hasta salir a una zona aclarada del terreno, sin demasiados escombros. Entonces Kermesite vio algo.

-¡Mirad!- Señaló a las demás.-

 

Aguzando la vista creyeron distinguir a alguien tumbado sobre unas ruinas. Petzite se acercó deprisa reconociendo a esa cría de pelo rosa. Su antiguo objetivo. Estaba apenas consciente y balbuceaba…

-¡Papá, mamá !…  
-¡Es la chica!- Exclamó Calaverite.-

 

Corrieron hacia ella llevando a los otros críos, y llegando a su lado justo cuando la cría despertaba. Aunque al ver a las hermanas gritó de terror, tratando de huir.

-No, no. ¡Tranquila!- Le pidió Bertierite en tanto Calaverite sujetaba a la aterrada pequeña.- No vamos a hacerte daño, las cosas han cambiado…

 

Al fin Chibiusa las miró entre asustada y atónita. Sin embargo parecía que esas mujeres decían la verdad. En lugar de esas expresiones despiadadas que antes tenían cuando la perseguían ahora le dedicaban miradas de preocupación. Además, junto a ellas un grupo de pequeños de su edad parecían tenerlas confianza…

-Vamos a protegerte desde ahora.- La calmó Petzite con un tono suave y hasta cordial.- No tienes nada que temer.

 

Sin embargo la sangre se les heló a todas cuando escucharon la voz de aquel perverso ser regocijándose al decir…

-No por mucho tiempo…

 

Mirando hacia la fuente de esa voz con asombro y pavor vieron a ese monstruo a solo unos pocos metros delante ellas. Las hermanas cerraron filas de inmediato protegiendo a los niños que chillaban de miedo. Ellas se dispusieron a preparar sus ataques…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! - No tenéis nada que hacer.- Sentenció Cell afirmando para horror de las mujeres.- Y en cuanto absorba el poder que tiene esa pequeña seré perfecto. Puede que deje a los otros para el postre. A modo de celebración.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a permitírtelo, maldito?- Le desafió Calaverite empuñando su látigo.-

 

Las demás asintieron con igual determinación. Los críos se acurrucaban entre Bertierite y Petzite mientras que la aterrorizada Chibiusa se abrazaba a Kermesite que trataba de ocultar a la niña apretándola contra su pecho. Fue Bertie quién le dijo su hermana menor.

-Tú vete, ¡rápido!…llévate a los niños. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de él…

 

Los demás pequeños estaban clavados en el suelo, con los ojos vidrios de miedo. Kermesite sonrió a Yumiko y le susurró…

-Ahora tienes que ser muy valiente y ayudarme con tus compañeros. Y con esta niña que es vuestra nueva amiguita. ¿Lo harás por mí?...  
-Si…señorita gata.- Pudo balbucir la cría que no dejaba de mirar el extraño peinado de esa mujer.-

 

Incluso en esa situación Kermesite se sonrió acariciando el rostro de la niña.

-Vamos.- La urgió Bertierite.- Debes darte prisa. Niños.- Añadió tratando de sonar desenfadada sin apenas lograrlo.- Ahora vais a salir corriendo deprisa, deprisa. Como cuando jugáis al escondite. ¿Vale? Seguid a mi hermana.

 

Al fin los niños asintieron. Kermesite entonces no lo dudó, corrió junto con Chibiusa y los demás críos lo más deprisa que pudo. Todo ello ante la mirada de regocijo de aquel perverso Androide. Las demás Ayakashi se prepararon para tratar de frenarle. Cell sonrió aviesamente, ya se relamía ante la perspectiva de una caza fácil. Lo malo es que a poco que le atacasen debería emitir algo de energía y temía ser descubierto antes de tiempo. Aunque enseguida una voz familiar sonó en su cabeza.

-Deja que esa muchacha escape con esos mocosos. No tendrás problemas en hacerte con tu objetivo…aléjate de aquí y olvídate de las hermanas por ahora.

 

Y para asombro de sus adversarias Cell declaró en tanto se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en dirección opuesta.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión…Hasta pronto…

 

Las tres se miraron sin comprender aquel comportamiento.

-Esto no me gusta.- Declaró finalmente Petzite.- No tiene ningún sentido  
-Es verdad.- Convino Calaverite.- Por una vez tienes toda la razón querida hermana.  
-No es lógico, podría habernos vencido sin apenas esfuerzo.- Coincidió Bertierite quien entonces suspiró añadiendo con tintes reflexivos.- Claro, se trata de eso. A poca energía que emita para destruirnos le localizarían.  
-Debemos alcanzar a Kermesite y a los críos. Ese monstruo podría dar un rodeo y sorprenderles.- Comentó Petzite.-

 

Sus hermanas asintieron lanzándose a la carrera tras los pasos de la menor de ellas y los pequeños. Entre tanto las guerreras habían logrado sacar de allí a unas cuantas personas que todavía quedaban atrapadas entre las ruinas o simplemente se escondían. Fue Rei la que presintió algo entonces…

-Chibiusa está en gravísimo peligro, y las hermanas también. Puedo sentirlo.  
-Tenemos que dar con ellas.- Arengó Makoto.-

 

Las guerreras se pusieron en marcha a todo correr tratando de encontrar a la pequeña. Por su parte el grupo de Asthel junto con los jefes del clan de la Luna Negra, Mamoru y Setsuna, proseguía la búsqueda de Cell.

-Ese maldito oculta bien su aura.- Declaró Diaval.-  
-Percibo una gran descompensación en el espacio interdimensional.- Afirmó entonces la Guerrera Plutón aferrándose a su báculo con inquietud.- Es una gran marea y va en aumento.  
-Si…- Añadió Asthel valorando con preocupación a su vez.- Cuanto más tardemos en solucionar esto más grave será. Podría llegar un momento de no retorno.  
-Y tenemos que rescatar a Mimet.- Les recordó Brian.-  
-Entonces, si lo he comprendido bien, es como si varias dimensiones se estuvieran entrelazando. Y por eso nuestra historia ha cambiado. - Intervino un reflexivo Zafiro.-  
-Así es, abuelo.- Sonrió Granate.- Realmente las cosas no tendrían que haber sucedido así. Pero si queremos tener una oportunidad de retornarlo todo a su situación normal os necesitamos.  
-¿Quiere eso decir que si las cosas retornan a su sitio volveremos a vivir todo lo que nos habéis mostrado?- Inquirió Esmeralda.-  
-Así es, abuela.- Sonrió Asthel.- Y así tiene que ser. No aprenderíais las valiosas lecciones que mi hermana os enseñó de modo tan comprimido. No seríais por tanto las personas que darían origen a nuestra propia existencia.  
-Y en ese caso no habríais podido venir aquí a advertirnos.- Musitó Diamante llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-  
-Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Qué hay de mi destino?- Quiso saber Rubeus.- ¿Acaso acabo con alguna de las hermanas? ¿Con cuál? ¿Kermesite, Calaverite?

 

Aunque ahora los muchachos se miraron con cara de circunstancias y ninguno parecía muy por la labor de responder. Además, un ataque inesperado les hizo ponerse en guardia a todos. Aviones japoneses e incluso carros blindados se aproximaban disparándoles…

-¡Nos han tomado por el enemigo!- Advirtió Alusa.-  
-Desplegad una pantalla protectora.- Les indicó Granate a los miembros de su grupo.-

 

Así lo hicieron cobijando a todos. Aunque el impacto de las bombas y los misiles era potente la barrera resistió. Al terminar la primera oleada se dispersaron para ocultarse. Rubeus corrió hacia una extensión de campo abierto y curiosamente allí no pareció ser visto por las fuerzas de autodefensa niponas, pero sí por ese personaje de la túnica negra y el gran libro de color burdeos.

-¡Tú otra vez!- Exclamó el joven.-  
-¡Pobre Rubeus! No has tenido mucha suerte, ¿verdad?- Se burló ese ser.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió éste con estupor y algo de malestar en su voz.-  
-No han respondido a tu pregunta… ¿No quieres saber lo que será de ti?  
-Claro que quiero, pero justo entonces estos estúpidos terrestres del siglo veinte nos atacaron.- Replicó el aludido.-

 

Y abriendo de par en par ese gran libro, aquel misterioso ser le invitó…

-Acércate y lee. Yo sí puedo contestar a esa pregunta. Y ahora entenderás por qué ellos no lo hicieron. Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el ataque que acabáis de sufrir…

 

El chico se aproximó con visible curiosidad y pudo leer en efecto algo que le hizo palidecer. Su interlocutor dejó pasar unos instantes para que asimilara aquello y le comentó entre divertido y fastidiado.

-¿Qué bonito verdad? Para todos ellos habrá una historia feliz y en cambio tú estás abocado a ese destino.-  
-No, ¡no puede ser! -rechinó Rubeus apretando los puños.-  
-De todos modos, aun no debes inquietarte.- Le animó su contertulio para dejar caer.- Eso sucederá si ellos logran restaurar las cosas como estaban. Pero sino… Tú tendrías una nueva e interesante vida…  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar eso?- Preguntó el atribulado joven.-  
-Sencillamente lo que yo te ordene.- Contestó malévolamente su interlocutor.-

 

Acercándose a Rubeus le dio una serie de instrucciones y una malévola sonrisa afloró en los labios del joven quien asintió para sentenciar.

-Como tú mandes, maestro…

 

Ocupados en repeler los ataques militares el resto no se percató de la ausencia del pelirrojo. Éste corrió siguiendo las instrucciones que había recibido. Enseguida la vio…

-Allí está.- Se dijo complacido.- Será muy fácil…

 

Por su parte Cell estaba oculto tras algunos restos de edificios derruidos. Miraba con gesto burlón desde su privilegiado escondite como el grupo de muchachos, las guerreras y los miembros de la Luna Negra le buscaban.

-¡Ja, ja!... no podréis encontrarme…

 

El que sí pudo era ese encapuchado con el libro que se aproximó flotando en el aire para dirigirse al androide.

-Tienes un nuevo aliado.- Le informó.- Procura hacer un buen uso de él.

 

Tras explicar a Cell los pormenores desapareció. El androide quedó pensativo al tiempo que se decía.

-Realmente este individuo es muy retorcido. Pero me gusta. Es entretenido. Y si lo que me ha comentado es cierto, podré completarme enseguida…ahora debo ir con mucho cuidado, no me conviene que sigan mi rastro…

 

Y a gran velocidad comenzó a correr y saltar rumbo al sitio que su aliado le había indicado. Por su parte Rubeus llegó asimismo a una plaza donde Kermesite y los críos descansaban. La muchacha estaba interesándose por los pequeños que estaban agotados por el miedo y la carrera.

-No os preocupéis niños, todo irá bien.- Les decía tratando de sonar convencida.-

 

Los críos la miraban con miedo pero a la vez esperanzados. Habían huido de ese monstruo malvado y esa mujer les estaba cuidando. Debía de ser una especie de hada con aquel extraño vestido y ese peinado tan gracioso. Lo mismo que las otras.

-¡Quiero ir con mi mamá!- Pidió un lloroso niño.-  
-Tenemos que ser valientes Akira.- Replicó Yumiko.-  
-Claro que sí, pronto todo terminará.- Añadió Kermesite.-

 

Fue entonces cuando vio a su amo Rubeus. Éste llegaba andando y lucía una sonrisa cordial.

-Amo.- Le llamó encantada.- ¡Menos mal! Ahora que estás aquí podremos llevar a estos niños a un sitio seguro.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino amablemente él que agregó con tono admirado.- Y debo decir que has hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndoles a salvo. Por cierto. ¿Y tus hermanas? No habrán sido eliminadas por ese monstruo.- Preguntó con lo que parecía inquietud.-  
-Espero que no, ellas se quedaron atrás para darme tiempo a huir con los niños.- Suspiró la intranquila muchacha.-

 

Rubeus asintió cruzándose de brazos y asintió en tanto observaba a los pequeños.

-Ya lo veo. Dime, ¿has podido poner a salvo a la chica?.. Ya sabes que las órdenes de nuestro amado príncipe Diamante han cambiado. Ahora somos los garantes de su seguridad.  
-Por supuesto que sí.- Sonrió su interlocutora señalando a una niña de pelo rosa que estaba sentada en unas escaleras descansando.- Ahí está.  
-Excelente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has cumplido a la perfección con tu tarea.- Le sonrió él.-

 

Kermesite se hallaba en el paraíso, su amado jefe por fin parecía darse cuenta de lo que ella valía. Quizás las cosas que su nieta le contara acerca de él no fueran totalmente correctas. O quizás al haber alterado los hechos él hubiese cambiado. Se aproximó a Rubeus atreviéndose incluso a tomarle de un brazo y mirarle a los ojos con expresión ilusionada en tanto le confesaba.

-Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí oírte decir eso… yo…  
-De veras, siempre has sido leal y bien dispuesta.- Le dijo él a su vez en tanto sujetaba la barbilla de la joven con una de sus manos.- Es una lástima.- Añadió ahora con un largo suspiro.-

 

Kermesite le miró sin comprender.

-¿Lastima? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Los gritos de terror de los niños la hicieron entender lo que pasaba. ¡Aquel monstruo les había encontrado! Estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de ellos. Avanzaba sin prisa pero sin pausa en tanto los pequeños se acurrucaban en un portal medio destruido. Ella enseguida se separó de Rubeus diciéndole a su jefe.

-¡Es ese androide! Tenemos que luchar contra él. Quizás entre los dos podamos…

 

No pudo terminar la frase, su superior la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Enseguida sonrió indicándole a Cell en tanto le señalaba a la aterrada chiquilla.

-Esa es la mocosa, Absorberla de una vez.  
-Con mucho gusto. Gracias amigo.- Repuso su interlocutor dirigiéndose sin prisa hacia su presa.-

 

La niña trató de correr alejándose de los otros aterrados pequeños, sin embargo Cell enseguida se desplazó a una enorme velocidad cortándole el paso.

-¡Fin del trayecto!- Sentenció el androide.-

 

Aunque una ráfaga de energía oscura le cayó encima haciéndole mirar a su espalda. Allí estaban esas enojosas tres mujeres.

-¡No se te ocurra tocar a esa niña!- Gritó Bertierite.-

 

En ese instante Calaverite vio a su hermana en el suelo.

-¡Kermesite!- Exclamó mirando entre atónita y furiosa a Rubeus.- ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hermana?...  
-Nada grave. - Se limitó a sonreír éste.- Sencillamente estaba donde no debía.- ¡Igual que vosotras!- Remachó lanzando un ataque de energía contra sus antiguas subordinadas.- ¡Fuera de mi camino!…

 

Las chicas apenas si pudieron oponer sus poderes combinados para frenar esa ráfaga de esferas rojizas que les estallaron a muy poca distancia. Las tres cayeron al suelo heridas, aunque por fortuna no de demasiada consideración.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Reía Rubeus con regocijo.- Ya no me servís para nada. Ahora termina con esa niña.- Remachó dirigiéndose a su aliado.-  
-Buen trabajo.- Le felicitó éste admitiendo sin reservas.- Me estás resultando una valiosa ayuda. No podía usar mi energía o podrían haberme detectado. Al menos hasta que no me complete no me interesa que eso suceda.

 

Kermesite se estaba recobrando del golpe. Apenas consciente pudo sin embargo presenciar el ataque de Rubeus contra las hermanas y recordó las palabras de su nieta. Fue capaz de levantarse llena de rabia y mascullar.

-Tenía razón. ¡No eres más que un canalla y un cobarde! ¡Poder del fuego, ataca!

 

Su superior se vio tomado por sorpresa ante las llamaradas de la Ayakashi y aulló al quemarse. Sin embargo enseguida pudo apagarlas y se giró hacia ella mirándola con ira.

-¡Maldita estúpida! Te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno…

 

Apuntó hacia ella preparando una nueva andanada. Para su horror Kermesite se percató de la mala oposición que ocupaba, justo al lado de los niños que se acurrucaban asustados tras de ella. No podía trasladarse a otro sitio o el ataque de Rubeus les mataría. Aguantó en su sitio apretando los puños y tratando de concentrar cuanta energía pudiera…Entre tanto Cell elevó su cola abriendo aquel agujón para convertirlo una vez más en aquella especie de embudo. La pequeña le miraba aterrada. Aunque en ese momento chilló.

-¡Noo! ¡Déjame!....

 

Una oleada de energía blanca y pura brotó de ella al tiempo que una media luna amarilla se dibujaba en su frente. Rubeus y Kermesite fueron derribados por la onda expansiva que causó aquella emisión de poder. Sin embargo Cell lo soportó entre carcajadas afirmando.

-Esto ya me lo conocía. En esta ocasión no me has tomado por sorpresa, pequeña…

 

Pero otro androide apareció en ese preciso instante. Era Luates que enseguida contactó con sus superiores.

-Lady Esmeralda. He localizado el objetivo. Transmito su posición - Informó.- Aguardo instrucciones…

 

A algunos kilómetros de allí, la duquesa de Green recibió aquella transmisión.

-Detén a ese monstruo.- Le ordenó la mujer.- Enseguida vamos…  
-A tu órdenes.- Replicó la droida lanzando uno de sus ataques contra Cell.-

 

Éste se vio transportado hacia atrás, alejándose de la chiquilla. Furioso, observó a esa extraña individua.

-¡Maldita entrometida!- Masculló pidiéndole a su aliado.- Ocúpate de ella.  
-Droida Luates, te ordeno que te mantengas la margen.- Le mandó Rubeus.-  
-No puedo obedecer tus órdenes, el ama Esmeralda me ha ordenado…

 

Sin embargo en medio de la frase se detuvo. Aquel ser de largo hábito sostenía ese gran libro y parecía estar escribiendo en él. Ahora Luates esbozó una maligna sonrisa afirmando en tanto se inclinaba.

-Lo que mi amo mande…  
¿Qué has hecho?- Quiso saber El atónito joven.-  
-Muy fácil, la he puesto de vuestro lado. Os hará falta.- Repuso ese tipo.- En tres, dos, uno…

 

Entonces desapareció, aunque Rubeus y Cell no pudieron ni preguntarse cómo, ante ellos aparecieron los miembros de la Luna Negra. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber Diamante.-  
-Luates, ataca a ese monstruo.- Le ordenó Esmeralda apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Cell.-

 

Sin embargo la droida no solo no la obedeció sino que lanzó contra ellos uno de sus ataques. Por poco pudieron eludirlo. Cell se sonrió malévolamente aprovechando para abrir una vez más el extremo de su cola en forma de embudo y dirigirse hacia la maltrecha Chibiusa.

-¡Quieto!- Exclamó a duras penas Petzite tratando de levantarse.-

 

Zafiro se posó a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, para sonrojo de la joven. Él además le dedicó una afectuosa mirada para preguntar con preocupación.

-¿Estáis bien?  
-Sí, gracias…pero tenemos que detener a ese monstruo.- Pudo decir su interlocutora.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! No podréis detenerle.- Exclamó Rubeus elevando los brazos en señal de triunfo.-  
-¡Maldito traidor! - Espetó Esmeralda.- ¿Acaso no has oído las órdenes de nuestro príncipe?

 

Sin embargo su contertulio sonrió con sorna moviendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que no veo que mi futuro vaya a ser demasiado halagüeño bajo su mandato.  
-Basta Rubeus, te ordeno que ayudes a esa niña.- Intervino el príncipe.- De lo contrario yo mismo te haré pagar tu desobediencia.

 

Cell asistía a todo aquello divertido, ya tenía a la cría a su merced. Le bastaba con introducirla por aquel enorme embudo. La pequeña trataba de huir pero le era imposible, el monstruo la aprisionaba con una de sus patas.

-¡La va a matar!- Se escandalizó Calaverite.- Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido.  
-Entre todas a la vez.- Las arengó Petzite.-

 

Las cuatro concentraron sus energías para atacar a su enemigo. Sin embargo Luates intervino con celeridad atacando a las hermanas. Éstas vieron perplejas como sus andanadas retrocedían llegando hasta ellas. Hubieron de apartarse con celeridad para evitarlas. Aunque para su alivio unas familiares voces se hicieron oír entonces. Eras las sailors y Tuxedo.

-¡Alto monstruo!- Ordenó la Guerrera Luna señalando a ese androide.- Suelta a Chibiusa, ella no te ha hecho nada.

 

Pero el aludido la ignoró. Las guerreras se aproximaron preparándose para el combate pero al ver a la niña bajo la pata de ese terrible monstruo no se atrevían a lanzar sus ataques.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntaba Venus mirando a sus también desconcertadas compañeras.- Podríamos herir a Chibiusa…  
-Vale más eso que dejar que la absorba.- Declaró Marte.-  
-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?- Sollozó la Guerrera Luna.- Debemos protegerla…  
-Si ese monstruo logra sus propósitos estaremos perdidos.- Opinó Makoto que con gesto de pesar y rabia apenas pudo añadir.- Vale más que ataquemos aunque sea un gran riesgo…  
-Mercurio, ¿Tiene algún punto débil que podamos atacar?- Preguntó Tuxedo a la guerrera del agua.-  
-Ésta consultó su visor tratando de analizar a Cell, al cabo de unos instantes movió la cabeza.- No, lo lamento, nada que nosotros podamos utilizar.  
-Aun así, tenemos que intentarlo.- Urgió Marte.-  
-¡Jamás podremos hacerlo solos!- Objetó Venus.-  
-Necesitamos ayuda.- Terció Plutón.-

 

Ese debate interno quedó silenciado cuando aquellos muchachos aparecieron rodeando a Cell, a Rubeus y a Luates…

-Nos vamos a ocupar de ti, de una vez por todas.- Declaró Diaval sacando su gran espada de la vaina.-

 

Por toda réplica su enemigo se rio a carcajadas. Fue entonces cuando Rubeus asintió y Luates lanzó una especie de ataque… Todos se apartaron ante una especie de ondas que parecían ralentizar el tiempo. Fue la Guerrera Plutón quién exhibió su cetro para frenar aquello.

-¿Ha detenido mis ondas espacio temporales? ¿No puede ser?- Exclamó la droida.-

 

No pudo decir más, salvo dar un alarido de agonía. Las sailors combinaron el poder de sus planetas enviando contra ella una poderosa andanada de energía que, al darla de lleno la hizo desintegrase en forma de arenilla blanca.

-Una menos, ahora será tu turno.- Amenazó Diamante a su renegado ex servidor.-

 

Pese a esa declaración Rubeus se reía. Fue entonces cuando Asthel se percató.

-¡Maldita sea! Nos habíamos olvidado de Cell.

 

Ya era tarde, ese monstruo se había tragado a la pequeña Chibiusa que solo pudo gritar cuando entró por aquel embudo y fue digerida… El grupo miraba aquello horrorizado. Usagi gritaba llena de impotencia y desesperación siendo sujetada por sus asimismo horrorizadas compañeras. Diaval se lanzó entonces contra aquel ser brillando como un súper saiyan espada en mano. Sin embargo Cell emitió una poderosísima onda energética de un tono entre verde y dorado que apartó al guerrero.

-¡Destruido, pronto! - Arengó Brian que lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía contra su enemigo.-

 

Aunque éste también fue atraído por aquella especie de vórtice que estaba creando ese androide y hecho girar a su alrededor hasta que se extinguió.

-¡Qué!- Exclamó el muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos…

Todos observaban aquello entre horrorizados y perplejos. Algunos como los miembros de la Luna Negra con la boca abierta por el asombro. El propio Rubeus no esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pudo gritar en tanto era sepultado por una poderosa onda de poder energético…- ¡Nooo!…

 

Aquel infeliz fue desintegrado sin miramientos por el proceso de perfección de Cell. Por su parte el resto de los allí presentes miraban aquello con incredulidad y espanto…

-¡Cubríos todos!- Les advirtió Granate.-

 

A toda prisa él y sus compañeros se reunieron en un círculo invocando sus poderes para crear una especie de campana protectora. Por fortuna la tuvieron lista antes de que una enorme explosión se produjera. Al disiparse la misma ya no había ciudad. Apenas un descampado de tierra yerma cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Todos estaban en el suelo y las primeras en levantarse fueron las guerreras…

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Ami utilizando su visor para declarar conmocionada.- No detecto vida en kilómetros a la redonda.-

 

Pero todos se quedaron paralizados cuando fue Usagi la que chilló llevándose las manos a la cara… Apenas si podía controlar su horror y su rabia, cuando se giró hacia los miembros de la Luna Negra.

-¿Es esto lo que queríais?... ¿Estáis contentos ahora?

 

Ninguno de sus antiguos enemigos se atrevió a replicar, bajaron la cabeza llenos de pesar. Apenas si quedaban unas pocas ruinas de construcciones que habían estado en el ámbito de aquella campana protectora. Por fortuna los críos seguían refugiados en una de ellas. Kermesite se aproximó a ellos para ver cómo estaban. Diamante al fin se acercó a las guerreras y con tono afligido solo pudo musitar.

-Lo siento… yo jamás quise esto. Solo deseaba que los míos pudieran vivir en paz…  
-Ahora podréis vivir en este desierto.- Le espetó La Guerrera Luna con indignación.- Por fin tenéis lo que queríais…  
-Perdonadnos reina Serenity, rey Endimión.- Musitó Zafiro doblando una rodilla.-

 

Para asombro de las guerreras Diamante hizo lo propio y Esmeralda les siguió. Eso causó la sorpresa e todos, incluida Usagi que disipó parte de esa rabia.

-Cálmate.- Le pidió suavemente Ami.-  
-Sí, no merece la pena.- Añadió Rei.-  
-Además, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y vinieron a ayudarnos.- Trato de explicarle Minako.-  
-Y mucho me temo que nuestros problemas no han acabado.- Sentenció Setsuna observando con horror a ese androide.-

 

Los demás se percataron al fin de la presencia de aquel renovado Cell. Ahora ya no tenía cola, ésta se había pegado a la espalda de ese ser. Unos apéndices parecidos a alas eran lo que más destacaba ahora. Su rostro parecía más humanizado y su voz sonaba más clara y suave. Sonrió divertido en tanto lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que casi no podía seguírsele con la vista.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo en voz alta y lleno de complacencia.- Ese tipo cumplió su promesa. Tengo un cuerpo perfecto, y sin necesitar a esos androides…

 

Aunque tanto Diaval como Brian le miraban con gestos amenazadores. Ambos convertidos en súper guerreros y listos para atacar. Sin embargo Asthel les detuvo con un gesto. Ambos le miraron y el chico se aproximó comentándoles algo. Los dos asintieron mirando a su enemigo.

 

-¿Entendido?- Les preguntó Asthel.-  
-Desde luego.- Asintió Brian haciendo crujir sus nudillos.-  
-¡Vamos a por él!- Exclamó el príncipe saiyajin.- Te vamos a enseñar lo que es la perfección, ¡idiota!…

 

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron atacando a su enemigo con sucesiones de patadas y puñetazos que no obstante éste era capaz de bloquear y esquivar una y otra vez. Al fin contraatacó utilizando ambos brazos para lanzar a distancia a sus dos rivales.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Repuso Diaval aullando en voz alta.- ¿Cómo puede haber adquirido tanta fuerza?  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido.- Admitió Cell.- Esa mocosa tenía muchísimo poder dentro de sí. Combinado con ese androide que absorbí y con la energía que he conseguido aquí he mejorado mis mejores expectativas.  
-Por fuerte que te hayas vuelto te derrotaremos entre todos.- Espetó Brian aumentando su poder.-

 

El chico emitía llamaradas tremendas y su masa muscular creció impresionando a todos.

-Esto es increíble.- Pudo decir Diamante.-  
-Sí, lo es, pero no será suficiente- Suspiró Asthel comentando con su hermana.- Creo que tendremos que jugar la última carta que tenemos.  
-¿Y qué podríamos hacer?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Nosotros nada. Nuestros poderes reales no sirven aquí. O por lo menos no deben ser utilizados…- Replicó el chico.-  
-Pero yo sí que los emplee.- Objetó una apurada Maray.-  
-Lo sé...- sonrió su hermano matizando.- Pero los utilizaste con seres que pertenecen a esta dimensión. Además, no podemos acabar con Cell, eso es tarea de otro gran guerrero y debe ser llevada a cabo en otro lugar. Ahora precisamos de la ayuda de un saiyajin realmente poderoso para que nos libre de él aquí.  
-¿Quién?- Inquirió la muchacha.-  
-¿No lo imaginas?- Le susurró su interlocutor.-

 

Al fin Maray asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa. Por su parte Cell se dirigió altaneramente hacia sus enemigos declarando.

-Esto ha llegado a su final. Ya me he completado…  
-No nos dejaremos absorber tan fácilmente.- Replicó la guerrera Marte poniéndose en guardia junto con sus compañeras.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Fue la respuesta de un androide que, brazos en jarras, se burlaba abiertamente de sus rivales.- Escuchad insectos miserables. Ya no tengo cola porque no preciso de más energía. Creo que haré algo que me ha sugerido un buen amigo.  
-¿Amigo?- Se sorprendió Minako.-  
-¿Quién podría ser amigo de un ser tan repugnante y malvado como tú?- Exclamó un airado Mamoru.-  
-Eso no es cosa vuestra. Pero esto sí.- Repuso Cell con gesto divertido.-

 

Y ante el estupor de sus oponentes de la atrofiada cola a su espalda brotaron unos cuantos seres con su mismo aspecto pero más pequeños. Solo tendrían un metro de alto pero se reían malévolamente, mirando a sus enemigos con inquina.

-Estos son mis hijos. Se ocuparán de vosotros en mi lugar. Y luego… ¿Por qué no? Podríamos celebrar un torneo, si alguno se presenta voluntario para tratar de vencerme…Ese tipo tenía razón. No es mala idea. Así mitigaré un poco el aburrimiento que conlleva la perfección. De modo que, hijos míos, atacad.- Les ordenó.-

 

Aquel grupo de pequeños Cell se dispersaron lanzando rayos de energía que sus rivales apenas sí podían esquivar o repeler. Las hermanas cerraron filas en torno a los críos para evitar que fueran alcanzados. Sus superiores de la Luna Negra las cubrieron.

-¡Malditos monstruos!- Exclamó un frustrado Diamante disparando rayos de energía oscura que eran esquivados por esa criaturas.- ¡Son demasiado rápidos!

 

Entre risitas maliciosas otros mini Cell se lanzaron contra el grupo de los chicos. Brian y Diaval sí que pudieron pelear contra dos de ellos cada uno. Pese a todo, sus respectivos combates se mantenían muy igualados. Las Justicieras se hicieron cargo de otros dos.

-¡Scutum! - Clamó Granate materializando una invisible barrera contra la que se estrellaban los rayos de energía de esas criaturas.- 

 

Asthel por su parte lanzó unos cuantos rayos de tono inmaculado que repelieron a dos de esas criaturas arrojándolas a varios kilómetros de distancia…Entre tanto, Sailor Moon y su grupo se las veían con dos más. Cada guerrera descargaba sus ataques por turnos pero o bien erraban al ser sus objetivos demasiado veloces o bien las ráfagas de poder eran anuladas por un campo de energía desplegado por aquellas criaturas.

-Esto está siendo muy entretenido.- Se reía Cell viendo con regocijo como sus criaturas ponían en serios aprietos a sus enemigos.-  
-Ya te lo dije.- Sonó la voz de aquel tipo envuelto en ese negro hábito que portaba ese gran libro con él.- Tal y como te prometí, tienes tu perfección y la llave de esta dimensión.  
-Sí, he de admitir que no ha estado tan mal. Lo malo es que ninguno de estos idiotas puede ya vencerme…  
-Se te ocurrirá algo para pasarlo bien, Lo del torneo que te comenté es una buena idea. Tú mismo lo has dicho.- Le recordó ese ser.-  
-Es verdad. Puede que se lo proponga a esos idiotas. Si es que son dignos de enfrentarse con mis hijos, ¡ja, ja!…- Se regocijaba el androide.-  
-Eso es cosa tuya. Yo debo dejarte ya.- Comentó su interlocutor.-

 

Diamante fue golpeado por una de esas criaturas cayendo al suelo y sangrando por la nariz. Su hermano trató de cubrirle disparando ráfagas de rayos de energía, lo mismo que Esmeralda.

-¡Estáis bien!- Se interesó ella intentando mantener alejados a esos monstruos.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Sonrió él pese a todo.-

 

Ahora fue Zafiro quien estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por una de esas cosas pero un rayo de energía de Petzite la distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para que el infante de Némesis pudiera apartarse…

-¡Gracias!- sonrió él.-

 

Si no fuera por lo apurado de la situación las otras hermanas jurarían que Petzite se había puesto colorada. Aunque no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Todas rodeaban a los críos tratando de mantener alejadas a esas criaturas.

-¡Son muy poderosos, no sé cuánto más podremos aguantar!- Jadeaba una agotada Bertierite.-  
-Lo que sea necesario.- La animó Calaverite manejando con virtuosismo su látigo ante la curiosa mirada de uno de esos seres.- ¡Aparta monstruito!- Le espetaba la Ayakashi con gesto y tono decidido.

 

Los niños apenas si se asomaban a mirar pero ahora lo hacían entre asustados y curiosos. Kermesite luchaba denodadamente arrojando andanadas de su dark fire para que una de esas cosas no se aproximase a ellos…

-¡Maldita sea!- Suspiraba visiblemente cansada, dirigiéndose a Bertie.- No podremos mantenerles a raya durante mucho tiempo más.

 

Buscaron ayuda con la mirada pero tanto sus superiores, como las propias Guerreras y esos muchachos bastante tenían con sus propios rivales. Por su parte tanto Diaval como Brian estaban ganando terreno ante sus adversarios. En ese instante los dos miraron a Asthel que esbozando una media sonrisa, asintió. Maray por su lado se comunicó con las guerreras usando un transmisor que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-Espero que funcione igual que lo hacía en tiempos de nuestras abuelas.- Se dijo.-

 

Y hubo suerte. Ami recibió un mensaje de aquella jovencita. En cuanto lo leyó advirtió a sus compañeras.

-Preparaos.- Les comentó.-

 

Kermesite estaba siendo atacada una vez más por uno de esos mini Cell, aunque en esta ocasión llegó en su ayuda la Dama del Fuego lanzando un sinfín de saetas ardientes que ese bicho tuvo que esquivar.

-Abuela, tú y tus hermanas apuntad a esas criaturas y disparad a discreción, con toda la energía que os quede. Necesitamos unos instantes para preparar un ataque. ¿Podréis hacerlo?  
-Podremos- Afirmó Kermesite asintiendo.-  
-Ya lo creo.- Convino Petzite que, junto con Zafiro se había replegado acompañados ambos por Diamante y Esmeralda.- Estaremos listos…  
-Abuelos- Les pidió Maray a estos también.- Necesitamos que nos deis unos momentos. Entretened a esas cosas todo lo que podáis.-  
-Cuenta con nosotros.- Aseveró el príncipe de Némesis.-

 

Y entonces fue Diaval quién dando una voz en dirección hacia las guerreras le preguntó a Plutón.

-Abuela. ¿Crees que podrías darnos algo de tiempo?...

 

La indómita sailor que había estado usando su “dead Scream” unas cuantas veces jadeaba al borde del agotamiento, no obstante se las arregló para sonreír y repuso.

-Has ido a pedírselo a la Guerrera adecuada. Lo tendrás…

 

Asthel se concentró. Todo estaba listo. Las guerreras se dieron las manos para preparar el ataque de los planetas. Los otros muchachos se las dieron a su vez para comenzar a brillar con un tono inmaculado en sus cabellos. Esa era la señal. Diamante y los suyos comenzaron a bombardear a esas criaturas con todos sus ataques combinados. Al menos crearon un caos de energía y explosiones que no dejaba ver con claridad a sus enemigos. Pese a todo Cell se sonreía divertido sin hacer el más mínimo gesto para intervenir.

-¡Pobres ilusos! Se creen que con una demostración de pirotecnia van a ser capaces de vencer a mis pequeños retoños.

 

Sin embargo cuando aquella avalancha de descargas cesó, dejando exhaustos a todos los del Clan de la Luna Negra fuero las guerreras quienes tomaron el relevo a su vez al grito de…

-¡Ataque de los planetas adelante!...

 

Y una ráfaga de luces multicolores alcanzó a dos de esas criaturas haciéndolas estallar para sorpresa de Cell.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el androide poniéndose en pie.-

 

Pero eso no fue todo, otro ataque combinado de ese grupo de chicos y chicas destruyó a dos más. Ahora quedaban cuatro que se miraban desconcertadas. Desde luego no habían esperado eso. Al fin, a una señal de Cell dos se lanzaron contra las sailors y otras dos contra el grupo de Diamante.

-Ahora no podremos hacer nada.- Afirmó Mamoru que tan solo pudo arrojar unas cuantas rosas que explotaron sin consecuencias contra una de esas criaturas.-  
-Nos hemos quedado sin fuerzas.- Añadió la Guerrera Luna, que al igual que las demás, cayó al suelo de rodillas.-

 

Sin embargo Plutón seguía en pie interponiéndose en la trayectoria de esos seres. Elevando su báculo parecía estar dispuesta a lanzar un ataque. Sin embargo no tuvo necesidad. Apareciendo de la nada Diaval se colocó delante y con una tremenda celeridad pulverizó a una de esas cosas de un puñetazo desintegrando de un rayo a la otra…

-¡ja, ja!- Sonrió dirigiéndose a una atónita Plutón.- Eres valiente abuela. Mis padres siempre lo han dicho. Es un honor poder combatir a tu lado.  
-¿Alguno de tus padres es hijo o hija mío entonces?- Inquirió agudamente ella.-  
-Mi padre, el rey Bralen. – Asintió él.-  
-¿Cuántos hijos tendré?- Quiso saberla sailor.-  
-Dos más. Mi tío Eron que es quién me ha entrenado y mi tía Seren, quien ocupará tu puesto como sailor.- Le explicó.-

 

Eso hizo meditar a Setsuna. Aquello era realmente muy extraño…Solamente sería posible si… Miró a la Guerrera Luna que estaba todavía recobrando el aliento junto a Mamoru y simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces le respondió a su nieto del futuro.

-Entiendo, gracias…

 

Diaval hizo una apreciable inclinación y volvió junto a sus amigos. Entre tanto las otras criaturas habían sido destruidas por Brian que ahora brillaba incluso más intensamente como súper saiyajin. El chico solo tuvo que aparecer ante ellas como una exhalación y dispararles sendos rayos de energía a bocajarro para reducirlas a cenizas…

-Bueno- Declaró el joven súper guerrero.- Ahora se han terminado las tonterías. ¿Verdad Asthel?..  
-Si. Esto se ha alargado demasiado. Alguien que yo me sé ha pedido el interés. Tenemos el control- Remachó.-  
-¿A quién te refieres?- Quiso saber Granate.-  
-Cosas mías.- Se sonrió el interpelado ante las caras de extrañeza de sus compañeros. Aunque éste cambió sutilmente de tema para indicar a los dos súper saiyajin.- ¿Quién de vosotros se va a ocupar de Cell?..

 

Tanto Diaval como Brian levantaron una mano. El androide les miró moviendo la cabeza y esbozando una sardónica mueca para sentenciar.

-Ni los dos juntos podríais hacerme ni cosquillas con el poder que tengo ahora…  
-Eso ya lo veremos, payaso.- Repuso el príncipe Saiyan.-  
-Espera.- Le pidió su compañero.- Te recuerdo que dijiste que no te merecía la pena luchar contra él.  
-Ya, pero eso era antes.- Rebatió su interlocutor.-  
-Pues lo siento por ti, pero ese bicho es mío.- Declaró Brian.-  
-Podemos jugárnoslo a piedra, papel o tijera.- Le propuso su contertulio.-

 

Mientras el resto ya se había recobrado. Al menos lo bastante como para ponerse en pie. Fue Esmeralda quién preguntó a su nieta.

-De veras quieren enfrentarse a ese monstruo.  
-No temas por ellos, abuela.- Sonrió confiadamente la joven.- Saben lo que hacen.

Aunque tras jugar unos segundos a aquella especie de rifa los dos chicos parecían estar empatados. Fue finalmente Diaval quién se retiró tras sonreír levemente y declarar.

-Que conste que te lo dejo porque un príncipe de los saiyajin siempre cumple su palabra y porque ese estúpido se ha tragado a tu novia.  
-Es un detalle por tu parte.- Admitió Brian.- Te debo una…

Y con el asentimiento de su compañero y del resto el muchacho se dirigió hacia su enemigo caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa…

-Espero que ese monstruo no le haga daño.- Suspiró Bertierite que se sentía realmente inquieta.-  
-No temas.- Sonrió Asthel posando una mano sobre el hombro de su futura abuela.- Todo irá bien. Y para asegurarnos de eso, vamos a motivar un poco al primo…

 

Su interlocutora no comprendía a qué podría referirse, sin embargo el chico gritó entonces…

-¿Un poco de música Brian?  
-Claro.- Convino éste.- No va a ser ese bicho el único en tener buen gusto musical.  
-¿De qué estáis hablando?- Inquirió un molesto Cell que se aproximó a su enemigo con cara de pocos amigos para amenazar.- Dentro de poco te voy a quitar las ganas de bromear.

 

Aunque entonces y para asombro del resto, salvo Asthel, su hermana y Brian sonó una potente música y una canción muy conocida, al menos para el chico que eran un fan de ese tipo de temas.

-Éste lo ponía mucho el abuelo Roy cuando me entrenaba. – Exclamó elevando de golpe su poder para estupor de Cell.-  
-Buena guitarra, ¿verdad?- Le comentó Granate a sus atónitos abuelos.- 

 

Es temprano por la mañana  
el sol está saliendo  
la noche anterior fue movida  
y bastante estridente.

Ya en la primera estrofa Brian hundió su puño en el abdomen de su rival haciendo que éste se trastabillase con los ojos como platos.

-Ahora me toca a mí sacudirte, amigo.- Le susurró el súper guerrero.-  
-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? - Pudo balbucear Cell.-

 

Mi gato ronronea  
y rasguña mi piel  
así que tiene de malo  
¿cometer otro pecado?

La perra está hambrienta  
necesita contarlo  
así que dale droga  
y aliméntala bien.

El androide sin embargo logró apartarse y trató de contratacar, Aunque ahora eran sus golpes los que no encontraban nada en lo que acertar. Su rival le esquivaba una y otra vez.

Mas días por venir  
nuevos lugares que visitar  
tengo que irme  
es tiempo de espectáculo.

Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán  
Aquí estoy, sacudiéndote como un huracán.

Turno de Brian de darle un puñetazo en la nariz a su enemigo que cayó hacia atrás. El chico entonces avanzó emitiendo todavía más poder, sus cabellos estaban erizados y elevados hacia el cielo y su aura había crecido de forma realmente tremenda. Un resplandor dorado le rodeaba.

-Éste es el estadio de súper saiyajin dos.- Declaró pateando a su contrario que rodó por el suelo.-  
-¡Maldito!- Espetó Cell de cuya boca manaba una especie de sangre morada.- ¡No me vencerás!- Aulló elevando también su energía e incrementando su masa muscular.-  
-Ese es tonto y en su casa no hay botijo.- Se rio Alusa.-  
-Sí, es un dicho realmente divertido.- Comentó Minara.-  
-Desde luego Brian le está atizando bien.- Valoró Fiora.-

 

Las hermanas también observaban con la boca abierta, lo mismo que el resto de su clan.

-Creo que ganará.- Afirmó Zafiro.-  
-Sí, tiene toda la pinta de ser más fuerte que ese monstruo.- Convino su hermano.-

No parecían equivocarse puesto que al compás de la música Brian le estaba dando una buena paliza a aquel androide que ciego de rabia no acertaba ni un solo golpe. Al fin, Cell recurrió a concentrar energía en una gran bola exclamando.

-¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Borraré del mapa este miserable planeta! Si te apartas todos morirán…

Pese a todo su enemigo no parecía estar demasiado inquieto por ello. Cuando Cell arrojó su bola el chico la esquivó y fue Diaval quién la detuvo con ambas manos lanzándola hacia el espacio.

-¡Al suelo!- Indicó el príncipe de los saiyan.- 

 

Se produjo una explosión tan tremenda que todo el cielo se iluminó, y eso que ya comenzaba a caer la tarde. 

Mi cuerpo arde  
comienza a gritar  
el deseo está llegando  
y rompe escandalosamente.

La lujuria está enjaulada  
hasta que la tormenta se desata  
sólo tengo que hacerlo  
con alguien que yo elija.

 

Cell estaba cansado y respiraba con dificultad. Entonces Brian apareció a su lado con una celeridad increíble para hundir un puño en su estómago y removerlo. Eso le produjo un intenso dolor a su enemigo que se alejó para hacer de rodillas llevándose las manos a la zona del impacto. A los pocos instantes unas arcadas terribles le hicieron vomitar. Para pasmo y repulsión del resto algo cayó de su boca. Era un cuerpo pequeño que todos inmediatamente identificaron como.

-¡Chibiusa!- Exclamó la Guerrera Luna.-

 

La noche llama  
debo irme  
el lobo está hambriento  
y él hace el espectáculo.

Diaval se transportó de inmediato junto a esa cría y la tomó en brazos entregándosela a Plutón que la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuidadla bien.- Le sonrió su nieto.-  
-Gracias.- Musitó una emocionada Guerrera que le confesó.- Durante mis muchos años de soledad, ella fue mi única amiga.

 

Aunque de inmediato se la entregó a Mamoru y Usagi que la rodearon junto con las demás sailors. El príncipe de la Tierra empezó a emitir su poder curativo y la niña abrió los ojos al poco rato.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Fue capaz de musitar mientras el resto la limpiaba solícitamente con lo que pudieron encontrar de entre las ruinas.-  
-Ya estás a salvo, - La sonrió Usagi apretando las manos de la cría entre las suyas.-

 

Él remoja sus labios  
está listo para ganar  
en la cacería de esta noche  
por amor al primer piquete.

Rock you like a Hurricane. Scorpions. Crédito al autor.-

 

Sin embargo Cell no estaba aún derrotado, a pesar de que su transformación revirtió a ese estadio intermedio anterior a su perfección. Fue Brian quién comentó con sorna.

-Ahora eres todavía más miserable. Pero no hemos terminado, canalla.- Espetó dándole otro terrible golpe en el abdomen en un movimiento ascendente de puño.-

 

El androide tuvo otra sacudida interna. Algo más pugnaba por salir de su interior. Tras intentar resistirse a ello no tuvo más remedio cuando su enemigo le agarró de la cola y le volteó hasta estrellarle contra el suelo. En pocos segundos otra arcada le hizo liberar a Mimet…

-Lo siento cariño.- Suspiró Brian no sin humor viendo a la inconsciente chica.- Por mucho que te quiera ahora no podría besarte.

 

Diaval volvió a transportarse rápidamente para recoger a su compañera y llevarla a la seguridad del grupo. Cell por su parte estaba aterrado ahora. Ese saiyan iba a aniquilarle…no tenía escapatoria hasta que…

-¡Eh?- Le indicó Asthel señalando hacia arriba!- Mira al cielo…

 

El aludido así lo hizo y observó su salvación. Esa brecha dimensional se abría… Hizo una mueca de incredulidad y desconfianza para afirmar…

-Sé que algo tramáis. No me dejaréis irme tan fácilmente.  
-Claro que si.- Replicó Asthel.- No perteneces aquí y no queremos volver a ver tu fea cara por esta dimensión. Así que decídete ya. Ésta es una oferta con fecha de caducidad. Tienes unos segundos para irte antes de que la brecha se cierre…  
-Quédate, por favor.- Le pidió Brian haciendo crujir sus nudillos una vez más.- Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien…

 

Cell no lo pensó, con las fuerzas que le quedaban dio un gran salto elevándose en el cielo. Entonces rio a carcajadas.

-Malditos idiotas. ¡Me voy sí, pero os dejaré un recuerdo! - Exclamó lanzando una enorme bola de energía contra el suelo.-

 

En ese instante Diaval le advirtió a La guerrera Plutón.

-Abuela, ¡Ahora!...

Ella asintió levantando su cetro granate para invocar su mayor poder al grito de…

-¡Detente tiempo!

 

Todo quedó congelado excepto ella, quien tocó a su nieto con ese báculo. Enseguida Diaval fue capaz de moverse lo bastante como para empujar aquella esfera y al propio Cell dentro de esa brecha… Al fin pudo decir antes de que la corriente temporal se reinstaurase…

-Lo que daría por ver la cara de ese payaso…

 

Al volver a la normalidad esa brecha se cerró tragándose a Cell y a esa esfera de energía como si jamás hubiesen existido…Ahora todos se miraban con estupor. Finalmente fue Asthel quién se dirigió a la Guerrera Luna y le dijo con afabilidad.

-Ahora te toca a ti. Tienes que sanar el planeta con tu poder…  
-¿Yo? Pero. ¿Cómo podré hacerlo?- Quiso saber la apurada chica.-  
-Tienes lo necesario. Nosotros te ayudaremos.- La ofreció Maray.-

 

Y los muchachos del grupo, con una Mimet que ya había vuelto en sí se dieron la mano formando un círculo alrededor de las guerreras. 

-Vamos.- Las animó Fiora.- Haced lo mismo y dejad a Usagi, a Mamoru y a Chibiusa en el centro.-  
-Con el poder combinado de sus cristales de plata y el nuestro todo se arreglará.- Añadió Minara.-  
-Ahora vais a ver un auténtico prodigio.- Sonrió Alusa a su abuela y al resto del clan de la Luna negra que observaban sin comprender.-

 

Las sailors así lo hicieron. Las interiores y Plutón se dieron las manos dentro de ese círculo. Los tres miembros de la familia real del futuro se juntaron en el centro de todo y elevaron sus brazos al cielo. Ambas chicas gritaron al unísono…

-¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Dame el poder!

 

Y en tanto los dos diamantes cobraban vida iluminándolo todo con una aureola entre el tono plata y el rosado, las sailors brillaron también con sus respectivas auras de energía y los muchachos en el círculo externo con un tono inmaculado… Y para acompañar todo aquello, una música y una épica canción pudo escucharse, cantada al unísono por el grupo de los nueve cuyos cabellos ya relucían de color blanco cegador en tanto la mirada de sus ojos era la de un refulgente dorado…

 

No les digas a los dioses que dejo atrás un desastre,  
No puedo deshacer lo ha sido hecho,  
Vamos a correr para ponernos a cubierto.

¿Y si soy el último héroe que queda?  
Mejor que dispares tu pistola  
Una vez y para siempre.

Una colosal tromba de energía reunió todas aquellas auras y bañó el planeta entero. Por arte de magia los edificios comenzaron a reaparecer así como las gentes…

Dijo que fuera a secarme los ojos  
Y que viviera mi vida  
Como si no hubiera un mañana, hijo.  
Y diles a los otros

Ante los admirados ojos de Diamante y los suyos todo volvía a la normalidad. La Tierra recobraba su armonía…

Que lo canten como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Héroes...

Incluso los pequeños niños estaban con la boca abierta, maravillados ante aquel espectáculo…igual que todos los demás…

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza,  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...

Los grillos cantan una canción para ti,  
No digas una palabra, no hagas ni un ruido,  
Es la creación de la vida.

Hago que los gusanos se conviertan en mariposas,  
Me levanto y convierto este mundo  
En agradecimiento.

Y no solamente la Tierra sino todas las anomalías interdimensionales comenzaron a cerrarse. El equilibrio se reinstauraba y aquel que estaba escribiendo en ese otro libro sonrió.

-Desde luego que sois los héroes de vuestro tiempo.- Declaró.- Ahora tenéis que retornar a él… como si nada hubiera pasado…esta historia ha durado ya demasiado tiempo…

Dijo que nunca me aparté de tu lado,  
Cuando estabas perdido, yo seguí detrás de ti  
Era tus cimientos.

Ahora ve a cantarlo como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado,  
Vamos a cantar juntos...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Somos los héroes,  
Seguimos bailando con los demonios,  
Tú podrías ser un héroe.

Ve a cantarlo como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado,  
Ahora, cantemos juntos...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...

Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Seguimos bailando con los demonios,  
Tú podrías ser un héroe.  
Nosotros somos los héroes.

(Heroes. Mäns Zelmerlöw crédito al autor)

 

Y todo regreso a su ser…En la casa de los Malden se aguardaba con impaciencia la Llegada de Brian. Sus madres y sus abuelos, junto con Brian padre, Rebecca y Cindy estaban deseando poder abrazarle. Aunque ninguno se figuraba la sorpresa que el muchacho traía consigo. Aunque al conocer a Mimet a todos les causó una gran impresión. Esa chica fue muy considerada dejando que su hermano y Cindy dieran un paseo en la moto que le habían regalado al muchacho. Al retornar cenaron todos en buena armonía y tras despedir a Cindy y a sus padres se fueron a dormir sin ninguna novedad. Lo mismo aconteció en otros lugares, donde el resto de los Nueve disfrutaron del día a día sin ningún tipo de contratiempo…Sin embargo para Cell las cosas no fueron tan bien. Al reaparecer en aquel lugar, se vio rodeado por el cielo azul y una explosión de energía. Apenas si pudo gritar de dolor cuando miró hacia abajo y vio a un muchacho de pelo dorado que refulgía, con ambos brazos elevados al cielo y ataviado con una cazadora que para su horror le era muy familiar.

-¡Trunks!..- Pudo exclamar antes de ser desintegrado por completo.-

 

Y aquel joven dejó de ser un súper guerrero recobrando su color de pelo morado. Suspirando y con una leve sonrisa musitó.

-Ya terminó al fin. Gracias padre, gracias amigos, gracias Goku…

 

Por su parte aquel individuo de pelo moreno y ojos violetas terminó de escribir algo en ese gran libro. Suspiró satisfecho y lo cerró afirmando.

-Al fin, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ya están listos para su misión…


	35. Recuerdos del Rincón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo de Roy, Diamante, Zafiro, Nephrite y Ail repasan sus vivencias durante aquel tiempo de entrenamiento. Justo antes de ir a la batalla final contra los demonios.

-Ha llegado el momento. – Comentaba Nephrite con el asentimiento de sus camaradas.-  
-¡Y que lo digas! - Convino Zafiro.- Aunque fue bastante duro.  
-Si- afirmó su hermano.- Pero valió la pena.  
-Eso desde luego.- Terció Ail, quién se preguntó.- ¿Cuándo va a llegar Roy?...  
-Siempre hace lo mismo.- Se sonrió Nephrite.-  
-También fue el último en unírsenos.- Recordó Diamante.-  
-Nunca ha tenido prisa por ser puntual.- Se rio Zafiro haciendo que el resto le secundase.-  
-Si, a decir verdad, entre eso y sus ocurrencias es un tipo muy particular.- Pudo añadir Ail.- Por cierto, ¿quién fue el primero en llegar?  
-Yo - dijo Nephrite.- Fui quién primero luchó contras la guerreras y murió.  
-Pero, no te mataron ellas, ¿verdad?  
-No.- Suspiró el aludido recordando.-

 

Tras haber sido malherido por aquellos youmas del malvado Zoisite, Nephrite pudo aun así liberar a Naru de su cautiverio. La llevaba en brazos cuando ella suspiró agradecida.

-Ha venido a salvarme, muchas gracias.  
-No me las des. Ni yo mismo sé bien porqué lo he hecho… - Pudo replicar él.- 

Y ciertamente se hallaba desconcertado por su propio proceder y más cuando, a pesar de su propio asombro, le confesó a esa muchacha.

-Te estuve engañando todo el tiempo. En el fondo soy un villano, lo he sido siempre y eso es algo que no va a cambiar.  
-No me importa – le sonrió ella dejándole aún más sorprendido cuando añadió de forma dulce. - Mientras esté a mi lado no me importa ser engañada.

Él la dejó de pie en el suelo mirándola con estupor. La chica le seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan especial, que a él le llegaba dentro de su corazón, barriendo cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento, incluso los negativos que tenía como general de Metalia. Entonces Naru miró en varias direcciones con gesto preocupado, Cerca había un parque y ella le tomó de una mano guiándole dentro. Tomaron asiento apoyándose en un árbol. La chica rasgándose parte de la chaqueta de su propio pijama le decía con inquietud cuando vio rastros de su verdosa sangre.

-Le han herido por mi culpa. ¡Cuánto lo siento! Y esos malvados pueden volver.  
-No te preocupes – sonrió él quitándole importancia. – No es nada.

 

Como luchador estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. Aunque ella se dio buena maña en vendar aquel rasguño y él pudo mover el brazo con soltura.

-Muchas gracias. – Pudo decir el chico, en verdad tan reconocido como sorprendido por aquel grado de atención y de cariño que había puesto ella en aquella cura de emergencia. -  
-Señor Sanjouin - repuso la chica de forma tímida, casi vergonzosa - Cerca de aquí hacen un delicioso postre de chocolate. Y yo me estaba preguntando. ¿Le gusta a usted el chocolate?  
-Si me gusta – pudo decir él dubitativamente, en realidad ni sabía lo que era eso. -

Aunque la chica lo notó enseguida puesto que replicó con suavidad pero a la vez contundencia.

-Miente. Pero lo hace por amabilidad y con elegancia.  
-Lo siento mucho. – Pudo decir él.-

 

Realmente Nephrite no sabía casi hablar con otros sin mentir. Aquello era tan consustancial en su reino, dónde siempre había que desconfiar de los demás y cubrirse las espaldas, que a su pesar era difícil a veces para él decir la verdad, incluso en temas tan triviales.

-No se preocupe, no me importa- sonrió tímidamente ella que añadió. – Verá. Había pensado que, si alguna vez pudiéramos ir usted y yo a comer ese postre de chocolate sería muy bonito. ¿No cree?  
-Si - contestó entonces él de forma firme. – Iremos alguna vez.  
-¿Lo dice de verdad? – Afirmó ella esperanzada. -  
-¿Crees que te miento? – Pudo replicar él y esta vez siendo capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía. -  
-No, sé que ahora lo dice de veras. ¡Soy tan feliz! 

El chico la miró sorprendido. Esa jovencita podía leer en él como si de un libro abierto se tratase, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría ser capaz de engañarla. Además, tampoco deseaba hacerlo ya. Y lo cierto es que entonces él pensó que por qué no cumplir con su palabra. Después de lo que había sucedido lo mejor sería dejar el reino de la oscuridad. Abandonar a esos malvados de los que ahora renegaba e incluso unirse a la Guerrera Luna para combatirles. Él podría ser de gran ayuda. Conocía su emplazamiento y sus planes y ya no le parecía tan adecuado lo que querían hacer con ese mundo. Sobre todo si eso amenazaba a personas buenas como Naru. Lo irónico de todo es que él mismo quiso emplear aquello como una argucia. Desertar para unirse al enemigo era una mentira que él mismo le había contado a esa muchachita en la esperanza de que ella le revelara quién se escondía tras Guerrero Luna. Ahora en cambio deseaba que llegase a ser posible. Meditaba aquello cuando la chiquilla le miró con gesto candoroso y le preguntó curiosa.

-¿En su mundo hay algún día en el que ustedes no tengan que trabajar porque sea fiesta?

 

Nephrite se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había oído tal cosa. Tuvo que reírse sin poderlo evitar para contento de la muchacha que se lo hizo notar.

\- ¡Se ha reído! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Yo rio y lloro al mismo tiempo!

 

Fue entonces cuando él sintió que algo iba mal. Los malditos esbirros de Zoisite les atacaron a traición pillándole con la guardia baja en esos momentos. Nephrite resultó mortalmente herido al ser atravesado por un sarmentoso brazo de un youma e interponerse posteriormente en la onda expansiva de varias explosiones causadas por otro, escudando a la joven con su propio cuerpo. Pese a todo todavía pudo protegerla dándoles el cristal negro a sus enemigos. Su colega y contrincante se burló cruelmente de él pero eso no le importó. Sólo sufría por la chica y ella derramó lágrimas por él. Pese a que el muchacho, viendo que llegaba su fin, le pidió a ella que huyera, la joven no quiso irse de su lado. Esa fue la última cosa que terminó por abrir su corazón. Las mismas guerreras acudieron en su ayuda destruyendo a esos demonios, pero ya era tarde. Agonizó abrazado a Naru y las lágrimas limpias de ella le lavaron el alma. Mientras él se dirigía a su antigua enemiga… 

-Vaya, guerrera Luna… al parecer tu identidad seguirá siendo un misterio después de todo…  
-No te mueras, hombre.- Pudo replicar ella con el asentimiento de sus otras dos compañeras.-   
-Lo siento… - pudo decir ahora a la angustiada Naru, en tanto sentía como la vida le abandonaba por momentos.- No podré…ir contigo… a esa cita…  
-¡No!- Sollozaba ella tratando de sostenerle entre sus brazos.- Prometió ir a comer postre de chocolate conmigo… ¡No me deje…por favor…Nephrite!…

Y para él ya todo fue oscuridad. Después llegó al Cielo, rodeado por una blancura que se extendía en todas direcciones, allí recibió la oferta de una voz que le habló con estos términos. 

\- Has expiado muchas de tus culpas con tu muerte, ahora, si deseas terminar de limpiar tu conciencia, te ofrezco la posibilidad de hacerlo.

 

Él asintió, era lo que más deseaba.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
-Unirte a otros, quienes como tú, una vez estuvieron entre tinieblas, pero que eligieron ver la luz.- Le respondió su misterioso interlocutor.-  
-Cuenta conmigo.- Se ofreció el muchacho.-  
-Entonces ven.-Le indicó aquella voz.-

 

Cuando el chico quiso darse cuenta una especie de portal de Plata apareció. Una cálida sensación le embargaba por completo y estaba deseoso de ir en aquella dirección. No obstante la aparición de un anciano de barba y ropajes blancos, que portaba un bastón, le detuvo.

-No debes ir por ahí. Es el camino hacia la Eternidad. Sígueme joven Nephrite…   
-Pero es una sensación tan maravillosa.- Pudo decir él.-  
-Es un camino sin retorno.- Le explicó su guía quien, se interpuso entre esa especie de puerta y el chico.-  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber.-  
-Soy el guardián de la zona fronteriza entre las diversas realidades. Me llamo Landar.  
-¿Qué eres una especie de Dios?- Inquirió el atónito joven.-  
-Solo una especie de mago.- Sonrió afablemente aquel tipo.- Ahora centraré en mi voz y apártate del camino hacia la Eternidad.

 

Nephrite lo hizo y fue como si retornase a la realidad. El mago hizo aparecer otra puerta que parecía de madera y le indicó.

-¡Crúzala! Allí te esperan.

El joven obedeció. Al traspasar aquella puerta era como si ésta jamás hubiese existido.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos?- Se dijo atónito.-  
-¿Me llamabas?- Oyó una sarcástica voz a su derecha.-

 

El joven se giró solo para descubrir a un ser realmente extraño. Era enormemente alto, tanto que al propio Nephrite con su casi metro noventa, le sacaba más de una cabeza. Pero aquella no era su característica más notable. Tenía un color verde esmeralda y unos brazos tachonados con extrañas marcas similares a parches. Se adornaba con una capa blanca y lucía un traje parecido al de los beduinos, de peto y pantalones anchos de color azul oscuro casi tirando a morado. Remataba aquello con una especie de turbante sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Exclamó Nephrite poniendo se guardia.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Tú lo has dicho.- Se rio aquel extraño individuo aflorando dos colmillos de entre sus labios de tono azul oscuro.-  
-Otro devlister de Zoisite, ¡Ahora verás maldito!- Replicó el joven lanzándose al ataque.-

 

Pero ese individuo le esquivaba casi sin esfuerzo aparente. Cualquier intento de alcanzarle con un puñetazo o patada fracasaba por completo. Al fin el muchacho le atacó con sendas bolas de energía. Sin embargo, para su asombro, ese tipo no se inmutó cuando éstas le alcanzaron estallando a su lado y cubriéndole de humo. Al despejarse permanecía allí, incólume y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?- Inquirió con tono entre despectivo y desapasionado.- No me sorprende nada que te liquidasen tan fácilmente.  
-Soy uno de los mejores guerreros del reino de la Oscuridad.- Se reivindicó el joven.- El cuarto poder.  
-¡Pues entonces lo siento por ese reino!- Rio su interlocutor.- Hasta mi amigo Son Gohan era más fuerte que tú cuando tenía cuatro años.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?- Se indignó el chico emitiendo energía.-  
\- Si tanto te molesta ven aquí y evita que lo haga. - Le incitó su adversario con una sonrisa de superioridad.- ¡Vamos!

 

Ahora Nephrite se lanzó con mayor rapidez. Era como si las fuerzas le volvieran. No había creído que estando muerto fuera a ser capaz de luchar. Sin embargo allí estaba. Por desgracia para él, volvió a errar todos sus ataques. Aunque en esta ocasión, ese tipo le detenía usando tan solo una mano. Y para colmo de humillación parecía hacerlo a desgana…

-Ya es suficiente.- Sentenció ese extraño golpeándole en el estómago a más velocidad de la que pudo percibir.-

 

El que fuera cuarto poder del reino de la Oscuridad cayó doblado y retorciéndose de dolor. Era incapaz de respirar. Aunque su enemigo pareció darse cuenta y comentó con tintes burlones.

-Estas muerto. No necesitas respirar, ¡cretino! Levanta del suelo. Es hora de ponernos a trabajar.

 

A duras penas pudo obedecer a esa orden. Nephrite se puso en pie y pudo darse cuenta de que ahora estaba bien. Su misterioso adversario procedió a presentarse.

-Me llamo Piccolo, algunos me definen como el rey de los Demonios. Me gusta ese título. Y aquí voy a ser lo más parecido a eso y a un instructor que vas a tener…  
-No…no lo entiendo, creía que estaba en el Cielo.- Pudo decir el chico.- Supongo que todas las maldades que hice no pudieron ser enmendadas en tan poco tiempo.- Suspiró con resignación.- Aceptaré mi castigo…

 

Pero su nuevo profesor se mantenía cruzado de brazos y movió la cabeza. Enseguida añadió con ese tono insidioso del que hacía gala.

-Cuando acabes con tu autocompasión melodramática te lo explicaré. Estás en el Cielo. Landar te ha enviado a mí. Me ocuparé de ti y de algún otro cabeza hueca como tú. Entrenaremos. Será duro, será difícil y preferirás estar en la Eternidad. Eso te lo aseguro. Pero si haces las cosas bien tendrás una oportunidad.  
-¿Oportunidad?...Oportunidad ¿para qué?  
-Para volver al mundo y arreglar un poco las cosas. ¿Estás dispuesto?  
-¿Podré volver con Naru entonces?  
-Yo no soy ninguna casamentera. Solo te prometo que vas a sufrir y a trabajar de lo lindo.- Espetó su interlocutor.- Si consigues volver el resto será cosa tuya.

 

Nephrite guardó unos instantes de silencio. Sopesó aquello. Ese tipo era realmente fuerte. Y le ofrecía entrenarle para mejorar. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad lo intentaría. Al cabo de unos instantes, Piccolo pareció impacientarse y le urgió.

-¿Qué decides? Aunque estemos en la Eternidad no tengo tanto tiempo para perderlo esperando.  
-Muy bien. Acepto. Sea pues.- Aseveró el joven con determinación.-

 

Ahora lo recordaba con una media sonrisa. Sus compañeros asintieron a su vez.

-Sí, Piccolo es tremendo.- Afirmó Ail.- A mí me sucedió algo parecido…iba con mi pareja…

Viajando por el espacio desde que salieran de la Tierra, Ail y Ann habían llegado a un pequeño y acogedor mundo donde podrían instalarse. Ann había quedado encinta al modo de los humanos y el embarazo había avanzado según viajaron y durante el tiempo de estancia en ese mundo. Ann dio a luz un bebé ante la alegría y el estupor propio y de Ail, que francamente no sabía cómo ayudarla. Menos mal que tras el parto le dio parte de su energía que se encargó de hacer el trabajo de recobrarla. Así pasaron los días. Ann se familiarizaba con la nueva tarea de cuidar y criar a su hijo al que tanto ella como Ail decidieron bautizar con el nombre de Giaal, que en su lengua significaba "el milagro". Pero la alegría no durará mucho. Una tarde, Ail recorría la atmosfera superior del planeta cuando sintió algo. Una potente energía que le intranquilizaba. Bajó rápidamente a reunirse con Ann y se lo contó. Indicándole con inquietud.

-Permanece aquí escondida con nuestro hijo hasta que yo sepa de qué se trata.  
-Ten mucho cuidado cariño, te estaremos esperando,- le respondió Ann con el rostro demudado por la preocupación.- Pero no te arriesgues, presiento que hay algo perverso esperándote ahí fuera.

 

Ail asintió, sabía que Ann tenía dotes para la adivinación. Él mismo comenzaba a sentir aquella extraña energía, más bien varias que se dirigían hacia ellos. Y deprisa. Se elevó en el aire en tanto su compañera le miraba alejarse con preocupación acunando a su bebé.

-¿Qué podrá ser esto? - Se decía el joven.-

 

Y pronto tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que no estaba sólo. Como salidas de ninguna parte tres figuras antropomórficas ataviadas con negras armaduras le rodearon.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?- Les inquirió mirando en derredor suyo. -

 

Por toda respuesta uno de esos individuos se subió el yelmo mostrando una tonalidad de piel azulada, unos ojos rojizos cargados de malas intenciones y una pérfida sonrisa en tanto decía a los demás.

-Creo que nos divertiremos un rato con éste.  
-Si- repuso otro elevando su casco también para mostrar un rostro similar pero de color anaranjado. -  
-No sé qué estáis tramando- repuso Ail que no entendía el lenguaje que empleaban aquellos extraños, pero comprendía por sus gestos que no podían pretender nada bueno. -  
-¿Estás sólo en este mundo, criatura? - Fue la respuesta de uno de aquellos seres que esta vez habló en la propia lengua de Ail. -  
-Sí- contestó éste con rotundidad.-

 

Presentía que esos seres eran malignos y tenía que evitar que descubrieran la presencia de Annie y del bebé. Debía centrar su atención en él. Y al parecer, para su desgracia, lo había logrado.

-Pues es una pena, ¡ja, ja!- se mofó el otro. – Nos hubiera gustado divertirnos con alguien más.  
-Marcharos- les ordenó Ail -, no quiero haceros daño.  
-¡Habéis oído lo que ha dicho este idiota! - rio el que parecía el jefe. - No quiere hacernos daño, ja, ja.  
-¡Una lástima! Nosotros a ti si.- Se burló otro que, utilizando un extraño aparato similar a un monóculo rectangular de tono verdoso translúcido declaró.- Fuerza de combate seiscientas veinte unidades… ¡Ja, ja, ja!…. No tenemos ni para empezar a calentarnos.   
-Vamos a ver cómo te defiendes- le espetó el restante lanzándose contra él. -

 

Ail esquivó como pudo aquel ataque y se defendió lanzando un rayo de energía que alcanzó a uno de sus enemigos pero no le causó ningún daño.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- inquirió uno de los tipos golpeándole en el rostro.  
-No está tan mal.- Opinó el del visor.- Su potencia subió a las mil trescientas unidades…

 

El alien sintió como su sangre verdosa manaba de sus labios. Los otros le miraban y reían señalándole con burla.

-Eres más frágil de lo que creíamos. No eres rival para unos oficiales de las tropas del gran Gralas.-Sentenció el de color azul.-   
-¿Gralas? ¿Quién es ese? - exclamó Ail atónito - ¿Qué buscáis por aquí?  
\- ¿Es que no sabes quién es nuestro amo?- rio uno escupiendo divertido – ¡Eres patético!…  
\- Queremos divertirnos y acabar con todas las ridículas criaturas como tú- le respondió otro. -  
-Sí, primero nos calentaremos contigo y otros pedazos de basura más y luego iremos a la Tierra.  
-¿A la Tierra?- Volvió a exclamar Ail sin poder creerlo. -  
-¿Eres sordo? ¿O es que te gusta hacer de eco?- graznó otro que golpeó en el estómago a Ail tan deprisa que este no pudo ni hacer ademán de esquivarlo -

 

El alien cayó a plomo hasta el suelo, pudo frenarse lo suficiente como para no golpearse con demasiada dureza. Estaba ahí, incapaz de levantarse, cuando sus enemigos descendieron junto a él prorrumpiendo en carcajadas.

-Así no nos vas a durar mucho- rio el que le había golpeado. -  
-Hastok - le indicó otro que parecía estar al mando. - Ya está bien, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta basura.

 

Ail temblaba mientras su sangre seguía mandando por varias heridas. La vista comenzaba a nublársele mientras trataba de concentrarse para superar el dolor. Pudo hacerlo lo bastante como para comunicar telepáticamente con Ann.

-Soy yo cariño- la voz de Ail le llegó a esta dentro de su mente. - Debes irte de aquí, llévate a Giaal y vuelve a la Tierra, pronto.  
-¿Qué te ocurre Ail?- inquirió ella preocupada.- Tus ondas me llegan muy débiles. Necesitas ayuda.  
-No te preocupes por mí, toma al bebé y márchate o moriréis los dos. Yo trataré de detenerlos.  
-¡No, no te dejaré!- replicó ella que no podía evitar prorrumpir en sollozos de angustia. -  
-¡Vete te digo!- le llegó la brusca respuesta de él.- Yo sólo tengo alguna oportunidad. Ve y busca a las guerreras. Ellas te ayudarán. No puedes poner en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo. ¡Te lo ruego!, si nos quieres a él y a mí, apresúrate antes de que sea tarde.

 

Pese a estar aterrada y muy angustiada por la suerte de Ail, Ann obedeció. Sabía que si su compañero le pedía que huyese debía de existir un peligro enorme que la amenazaría tanto a ella como al pequeño. Concentró todas sus energías para crear un campo de protección y salió rauda hacia el espacio, con el pequeño Giaal entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento mi amor...- Sollozaba presa de la desesperación y la tristeza.- Te quiero…  
-Y yo a vosotros…- Le llegó el eco de la última respuesta de su pareja.-

 

Ail suspiró, dentro su penosa situación se sentía aliviado. Pero ahora debía de darles todo el tiempo del que fuera capaz para escapar. Rezaba en silencio porque no hubieran más tipejos de esos rondando por allí. Sacó entonces su flauta y alguna de sus cartas.

-Adelante Ritrak, Oberon y Mailya…- Exclamó tocando su característica melodía.-

 

Para sorpresa de sus rivales tres naipes se transformaron en extraños seres que semejaban un mitológico Grifo, una especie de murciélago humanoide y un individuo de cuatro brazos, les miraban con hostilidad.

-¡A por ellos! - Ordenó Ail con una media sonrisa.- Obtener su energía sin restricciones.-

 

Las cartas atacaron. Aunque pasada la sorpresa inicial sus enemigos eran tan rápidos que los naipes conjurados por Ail eran incapaces de alcanzarles. Entonces uno de esos tipos, de tez naranja se sonrió con malevolencia para declarar.

-Así que es solo eso. Muy bien… ¡Tomad mi energía!

 

Y dicho esto emitió un chorro de plasma que destruyó a dos de las cartas reduciéndolas a cenizas.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó el atónito Ail admitiendo.- Ni tan siquiera las guerreras eran tan fuertes…

 

La carta restante, esa especie de león con pico de águila alado contratacó. Repitió su nombre lanzando a su vez un ataque de pinchos que se desprendían de la larga cola que le remataba en su parte trasera. Sin embargo sus enemigos los esquivaron sin problemas. Aunque confiados se relajaron sin darse cuenta de que algunas de aquellas agujas se giraron a perseguirles.

-¡Ah! - Gritó uno cuando sintió el aguijonazo.- 

 

Y ese pequeño estilete comenzó a drenarle energía aumentando la de esa criatura que solo repetía…

-Ritrak…  
-Muy bien, aumenta tu poder y acaba con ellos.- Le ordenó Ail.-  
-¡De eso nada! - Repuso uno de esos tipos, humanoide de tez anaranjada, alegando.- A los Arcoily no nos derrota un mero animal.

 

Y atacó a la carta de un modo rápido y letal. Ésta apenas pudo moverse cuando recibió un puñetazo que la derribó en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera moverse un rayo de energía arrojado por otro de aquellos tipos la hizo estallar. El restante se arrancó el pincho que desapareció tras la eliminación de su punto de origen.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno.- Sentenció uno de esos individuos dirigiéndose amenazadoramente a Ail.-

 

Y sin que el alien ni le viera venir aquel extraño le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. El joven se estrelló quedando visiblemente tocado. Apenas era capaz de incorporarse entre las risas de sus adversarios.

-Y ya está.- Gritó con mofa el de la piel azulada.- ¿Te das por vencido tan pronto?

 

Sintiéndose perdido Ail quiso sin embargo caer con dignidad. Debía darles también a su compañera y a su hijo todo el tiempo que pudiera. De modo que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se incorporó gritando.

-¡Ahora vais a ver!...- espetó atacando a sus agresores con ráfagas de energía.- ¡Acabaré con vosotros!

 

El alien lanzó un intenso bombardeo que cubrió a sus adversarios levantando polvo y llamaradas. Jadeando al borde del agotamiento fue extinguiendo su ofensiva hasta descansar exhausto sobre unas rocas. Por lo menos les había tomado por sorpresa y puede que les hubiese eliminado, pero, para su desgracia y horror no era ni mucho menos así.

-¿Pero qué es esto, fuegos artificiales?- inquirió una gutural voz que sonaba divertida -  
-Mi comandante Orguaz - replicó Hastok. - Parece que este payaso tiene ganas de jugar.  
-No diría yo tanto- replicó el interpelado acercándose pausadamente hasta Ail que no podía ni tan siquiera hacer amago de escapar - ¿Qué te pasa?- le espetó con una malévola sonrisa. - ¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo?  
-No os lo pondré tan fácil- pudo decir Ail con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos -.  
-¡Que miedo me das- aulló Hastok apareciendo junto a él a una rapidísima velocidad para golpearle acto seguido lanzándole contra el suelo. -

 

El otro tipo materializó entre sus manos una bola de energía que apuntó contra el maltrecho Ail. Éste supo que su fin había llegado, sólo deseó que su mujer y su hijo hubiesen podido escapar. Después recibió el impacto de aquella energía y no sintió nada más.

-Reaparecí aquí, entre esta blancura. Landar me recibió. Fue muy amable. Me dijo que Annie y mi hijo estaban a salvo. Con nuestras amigas las guerreras. Después, me envió junto a Piccolo.

 

Aunque a diferencia de su compañero, el alien no cedió a las provocaciones de su interlocutor. Más bien suspiró declarando.

-No sé quién eres o qué quieres. Pero ya tuve suficiente.

 

En esta ocasión el estricto maestro pareció relajar su expresión y su tono para explicarle.

-Ese tipo de villanos me son familiares. Disfrutan yendo de un mundo a otro y matando y esclavizando a sus habitantes. Son muy valientes cuando se enfrentan a pobres seres indefensos. Sin embargo tú tienes otra oportunidad. Si entrenas con tesón y no te rindes puede que logres volver al mundo y vengarte.  
-No es venganza lo que deseo. Preferiría volver junto a mi mujer y mi hijo.- Declaró el extraterrestre.-  
-Eso estará en tu mano. Si logras superar el entrenamiento serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. ¿Te interesa?- Quiso saber ahora con tono algo más impaciente.-  
-Por supuesto que sí.- Aseveró el joven.-

 

Entonces Piccolo le presentó a Nephrite. Ambos comenzaron a entrenar juntos.

-Luego llegamos nosotros dos.- Terció Zafiro.- 

 

El muchacho recordaba cómo se despidió de Petz. Dejó su chaqueta como perentoria garantía de un retorno que ni él mismo creía posible. Estaba muy débil, se sujetaba como podía entre las paredes de los callejones. Al fin salió al descubierto, solo para encontrarse a esa extraña bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Quítate de mi camino, Dama Negra! Tengo que ver al príncipe Diamante.  
-¿Si? Pues antes de eso vas a morir.- Se sonrió malévolamente esa chica de larga cabellera sonrosada.- 

 

Estaba listo para recibir el ataque final cuando la Guerrera Luna intercedió por él. Junto a sus compañeras se enfrentaron a esa terrible enemiga. Un Zafiro atónito solo pudo preguntar.

-Pero ¿Por qué me ayudáis?  
-Pues no lo sé.- Respondió una rubia guerrera.- Pero Cooan y sus hermanas nos pidieron que lo hiciéramos.  
-A nosotras nos gusta confiar en las personas, aunque sean enemigos.- Le sonrió otra, alta y de pelo castaño, guiñándole un ojo.- Igual que a Guerrera Luna  
-¿La Guerrera Luna?- Repitió el sorprendido chico.-

 

Entonces terminó por comprender. Esas muchachas realmente nunca fueron enemigas suyas ni de Némesis. Fue en ese instante cuando observó a su hermano suspendido en el aire. Aunque en ese momento la Guerrero Luna y otras dos de sus amigas estaban sufriendo a manos de la Dama negra. Enseguida Zafiro les dijo.

-No os preocupéis, id a ayudad a vuestras amigas. Yo estaré bien aquí. Además, tengo que ver a alguien.

 

Las dos asintieron y fueron a ello. Entonces el muchacho miró hacia el cielo.

-Zafiro. ¿Por qué me has traicionado?- Le inquirió la voz entre incrédula y apenada de su hermano.-  
-¿Cómo me crees capaz de traicionarte a ti? Diamante hemos sido engañados… Debes recordar que lo que queríamos no se parece en nada a esto…

 

Entonces la Dama Negra logró apresar en una jaula de energía a las guerreras, iba a atacar a Zafiro cuando aquel tipo, Tuxedo Kamen, la arrebató una de sus armas liberando a las sailors.

-¡Ya basta Chibiusa!- Exclamó el señor del antifaz, dirigiéndose ahora al orgulloso príncipe de Némesis.- Diamante, escucha lo que tiene que decirte tu hermano. Escúchale con atención…

 

Hubo un momento de silencio, Diamante observó con expresión inquisitiva a su interlocutor y le preguntó con tinte de patente interés.

-A ver Zafiro. ¿Qué es lo que has visto en el futuro?...

 

Por un instante el joven se sintió esperanzado. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando enmudeció. Por encima de su hermano apareció aquel siniestro encapuchado que le atacó con un rayo de energía como el que le había dejado malherido cuando escapó. Encajó el impacto cubriéndose con ambos brazos pero de nada le sirvió. Cayó quemado y de rodillas. Apenas consciente ya. Tras emitir un grito.

-¡Hombre Sabio! – Exclamó Diamante girándose incrédulo.-  
-Zafiro es un traidor. No debimos molestar al príncipe con tus tonterías.- Declaró lapidariamente éste.-

 

Pero el muchacho reunió sus últimas energías para musitar con la voz entrecortada…

-Diamante, el Hombre…Sabio…quiere acabar también…con el mundo…del futuro…  
-¡Muereee! – Aulló aquel maligno ser lanzándole otra oleada de energía.-

 

Zafiro solo pudo gritar de dolor al recibir ese nuevo impacto y caer totalmente fulminado. Pese a que Tuxedo Kamen y Guerrera Luna acudieron en su auxilio.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo ese tipo de frac.- No pude protegerte…

 

Pensó en su amada. En ella, la que le había suplicando entre lágrimas de dolor que no fuera. Recordó aquella promesa que jamás podría realizar y solo musitó.

-Petzite…lo siento…

 

Después todo se le oscureció. Cuando recobró el sentido, o al menos eso creyó, estaba en medio de una blanca vastedad desolada, sin nadie alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. De pronto divisó una figura en la lejanía. Se aproximó descubriendo con asombro a su hermano.

-¡Diamante!- Exclamó perplejo.-  
-¡Zafiro!- Repuso él con idéntico asombro.-  
-Por desgracia veo que mis advertencias no llegaron hasta ti.- Suspiró el joven.-  
-Lo siento hermano. Tenías razón. Debí escucharte antes. La propia Guerrera Luna me lo dijo, y finalmente la creí. Pero fui muerto por el Sabio.- Se lamentó.- Luché contra él y al final, la salvé a ella sacrificando mi vida. Comprendí lo estúpido que había sido. Ese maldito quería destruir todas las formas de vida y sumir el universo en la oscuridad. Yo jamás quise tal cosa. Lo entendí demasiado tarde. También descubrí que no se puede robar el amor por la fuerza. Al menos pude decírselo a ella. Fui feliz por haberla amado. Luego perdí el sentido y desperté aquí. Pero no todo fue en vano, al menos acabé con ese bastardo.-Concluyó con un tinte entre reflexivo y lleno de pesar.-  
-¡Maldito sea! - Espetó Zafiro con rabia.- Menos mal que liquidaste a ese maldito traidor. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido hacerlo yo! Por lo menos las hermanas podrán tener una vida feliz.

 

En ese instante un anciano de barba y túnica de color blanco, portando un bastón, se apareció ante el asombro de los jóvenes. No tardó en presentarse.

-Soy Landar, el mago blanco. Vosotros habéis muerto y os han enviado aquí. Vuestras almas se han purificado y redimido. Ahora podéis escoger. O cruzáis a la perpetua eternidad. O disponer de una oportunidad para reparar el daño que hicisteis y volver al mundo del que tan trágicamente partisteis.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- Exclamó Zafiro.-  
-No me creo ni una palabra. – Espetó Diamante a su vez.- Ya tuve bastantes consejos por parte de ancianos sabios.

En ese momento los dos se percataron que, sobre la cabeza del otro lucía una especie de aureola redonda.

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Diamante.-   
-El oremus sagrado. Significa que estáis muertos, en espera de pasar al plano eterno.- Les explicó su contertulio.-  
-¡No puedo creerlo! - Dijo Zafiro con patente estupor.-  
-Si. Me parece algo realmente absurdo.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-Puedes pensar lo que desees. Sin embargo si eliges reparar los daños tendrás que afrontar unas duras pruebas. Y quizás, si lo logras, podrías traer a la luz a alguien a quién en el fondo siempre quisiste. Y que te amó de manera incondicional.

 

Eso dejó al príncipe atónito y pensativo. Más cuando el anciano mago sonrió levemente y sentenció.

-Sabes bien a quién me refiero. A la joven que te regaló aquellas semillas…  
-¡Esmeralda! - Musitó Diamante, que tras pensar por unos instantes y ante el asombro de su hermano cambió de parecer.- Acepto. Dime anciano. ¿Qué hemos de hacer?  
-Por lo pronto cruzad esa puerta.- Les indicó, haciendo aparecer un portón de madera que se abrió ante ellos.-

 

Los dos muchachos escrutaron aquello, no parecía haber nada distinto a un lado o al otro de esa puerta. No obstante decidieron que ya nada peor les podría pasar y entraron…

-¡Grave error! - Se rio ahora Diamante al recordarlo.- Claro que nos podían suceder cosas peores…

 

Tras traspasar esa puerta se escuchó una voz. Fue cuando ese adusto individuo apareció ante él y Zafiro.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó poniéndose en guardia al igual que su hermano. –  
\- No es de tu incumbencia – Replicó el aludido con desdén. –  
\- ¡Soy el príncipe Diamante!, ¡heredero del reino de Némesis! Más te vale hablarme con respeto. – Exclamó éste emitiendo una especie de aura plateada a su alrededor. –

 

Aunque ese extraño ser verdoso sonrió con suficiencia. Por toda réplica lanzó una pequeña bola de energía que alcanzó a Zafiro derribándole a varios metros de distancia.

-Za, ¡Zafiro! – Exclamó su hermano con estupor, aunque enseguida dejó que la ira tomase el relevo para espetar. - ¿Cómo te atreves maldito? Esta vez no me quedaré cruzado de brazos mirando sin más mientras dañan a mi hermano. - Remachó lanzando un chorro de energía de color entre albino y plateado contra ese verdoso tipo. – ¡Muere!

 

Para su asombro su enemigo desapareció dejando que aquel rayo pasara de forma inocua y se perdiera en aquella blanca y vacía extensión. Diamante estaba atónito, aunque apenas se dio cuenta cuando ese extraño tipo reapareció justo a su lado y le golpeó con un puñetazo en el estómago. El príncipe cayó doblado sin apenas ser capaz de respirar.

-¡Vamos principito! – Se sonrió ese individuo con sorna, añadiendo divertido. – Estás muerto, no te esfuerces por respirar, no te hace falta. Aun…  
\- ¿Quién eres?- Pudo preguntar un recobrado Zafiro con un tono más cuidadoso. –  
\- Vuestro nuevo entrenador. – Replicó el interpelado, presentándose. – Me llamo Piccolo.   
\- Eres muy fuerte e increíblemente rápido. – Reconoció el príncipe de Némesis cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie. -

 

Y por si eso fuera poco incluso era más alto que él, lo que no era demasiado frecuente. Diamante estaba cerca de los dos metros y ese tipo le sobrepasaba en casi una cabeza. Pero aquello era lo de menos, sobre todo cuando aquel individuo le replicó.

-Vosotros deberéis moveros y luchar igual. Al menos cuando hayáis entrenado. Dentro de poco os uniréis a más guerreros.  
-¡Vaya! Os hizo lo mismo que a mí.- Se sonrió Nephrite, afirmando con su flemática sorna.- Este Piccolo es un gran luchador pero como intérprete no tiene demasiados recursos.  
-Si- Convino Zafiro.- Luego nos reunió a los cuatro y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

 

Y desde luego que eso fue así. Ambos hermanos conocieron a Nephrite y Ail y entrenaron, después llegó Roy. Que también lo hacía ahora en el momento presente, para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.- Le amonestó Diamante al ver llegar al amigo que les faltaba.- Tarde como de costumbre.  
-Tranquilo principito, que estaba charlando con el maestro Trunks. Nos desea suerte a todos.- Les comentó el joven.- Me comentaba alguna aventura suya que otra. Contra unos androides y un bicho realmente asqueroso.  
-Pues nosotros estábamos comentando cómo llegamos aquí.- Le informó Ail.-  
-¿Otra vez? - Repuso el recién llegado con expresión entre incrédula y aburrida.-  
-Si. Ahora que vamos a irnos al fin, queremos recordar cual es nuestro propósito.- Le contestó Nephrite.-  
-Pues en mi caso ya lo sabéis, tras ser asesinado por ese maldito demonio aparecí en medio de la nada. Y conocí a Landar, igual que vosotros. Después me dijo que alguien vendría a ocuparse de mí…-Les dijo Roy.-  
-Déjame adivinar, Piccolo sama.- Comentó Zafiro con tintes de broma.-  
-No,- sonrió su interlocutor sabiendo por dónde iba su amigo, no fue Piccolo, graciosillo… Veréis…-les contó.-

 

Tras un tiempo que a Roy se le hizo larguísimo, divisó en la lejanía una figura que se dirigía hacia él caminando despacio. Al principio sólo era un puntito negro. Más tarde, conforme se acercaba pudo distinguirlo mejor. Al cabo de un rato, llegó sólo a pocos metros de distancia. Entonces pudo verlo bien. Era un tipo de un metro setenta y cinco más o menos, pelo moreno, largo y puntiagudo, con unos largos mechones hacia arriba que le hacían parecer más alto. Lucía un gesto risueño, que clavaba en el chico unos agudos y grandes ojos negros. Vestía una especie de kimono rojo con un símbolo negro inscrito sobre fondo blanco en su espalda. Pudo vérselo pues el individuo se había girado para recoger una especie de bastón que se le había caído. Una vez se lo colocó sujeto a la espalda de su kimono se acercó más hasta el muchacho y le saludó en un tono muy distendido.

-¡Hola! - dijo agitando una mano. - Tú eres Roy si no me equivoco, encantado de conocerte.  
\- Gracias, lo mismo digo - repuso éste sorprendido - pero. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú? - Le inquirió a su vez.  
-¡Perdona que no me haya presentado! - Exclamó el individuo rascándose el cogote. - La verdad es que las relaciones sociales no son mi fuerte. Mi mujer siempre me lo dice. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Me llamo Son Goku y soy un amigo de un remoto antepasado tuyo.  
-¿Queee?- Exclamó Roy atónito. - ¿Cómo has dicho?...  
\- Bueno, amigo, lo que se dice amigo, quizás no. - Corrigió pensativo su interlocutor. -Vegeta tiene un muy particular concepto de la amistad, pero después de tantos siglos ya no es tan arisco como antes, je, je.  
-¿Qué significa eso de que es mi remoto antepasado? ¿Por qué el mago dijo que ibas a encargarte de mí? ¿Porque eres tú el que se va a encargar?, ¿verdad? - Quiso saber su contertulio sin poner freno a los interrogantes que se agolpaban en su cabeza. -  
\- Calma hombre - le pidió Son Goku haciendo espacio con ambas manos. - Ahora te responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero de una en una.

 

Roy se fijó en un detalle que no había advertido antes, sobre la cabeza del tal Goku había una tenue aureola amarilla, una especie de coronita que flotaba a unos escasos centímetros de ese individuo…

-¿Qué es eso que llevas encima de la cabeza? - Preguntó nuevamente el muchacho. -  
\- Espera hombre, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez.- Repitió aquel tipo tan peculiar con tono paciente. - ¿Te gusta? - Añadió señalando su aureola - , ¿es bonita, verdad? Significa que estoy muerto, tú también llevas una, mira.- Añadió señalando la cabeza del muchacho. -

 

Éste trató de vérsela pero al levantar la cabeza la aureola le seguía hacia atrás. Trató de adoptar las más inverosímiles posturas pero aquel irritante arito siempre le seguía al instante por más rápido que se moviera. Finalmente miró elevando las pupilas y logró observarla de refilón.

-¿Es molesto, verdad?- Le sonrió Goku explicando con desenfado. - A mí me ocurría lo mismo. Siempre quería verla pero se me escapaba. Me pasé varios siglos intentándolo. Y al final me aburrí. Pero mi esposa dio con la solución. Con un simple espejo puedes observarte.

 

Roy le miraba como si estuviera embobado. Su contertulio que debió pensar que éste se sentía inquieto por semejante adorno, añadió con deje jovial para desdramatizar la situación.

-¡Tranquilo, ahora estás muerto pero eso se solucionará pronto!  
\- Si claro - convino su atónito interlocutor forzando una sonrisa de circunstancias en tanto pensaba. - ¡Este tío está como una cabra!, ¿dónde me he metido?

 

Pero su nuevo anfitrión no le permitió continuar ese hilo de reflexiones puesto que estaba cruzado de brazos y se paseaba a su alrededor escrutándole desde todos los ángulos. Aquello no hacía que se sintiera muy cómodo que digamos pero tampoco sabía que podía hacer. Esperaría a que ese lunático hiciera el primer movimiento. Y así fue cuando Goku le comentó.

\- Vi tu combate contra ese demonio. No estuvo mal, pero te derrotó muy fácilmente. Deberías entrenar más, pero en eso puedo ayudarte.  
\- Escucha amigo - replicó Roy molesto en su amor propio. - No sé quién eres tú, ni de qué vas. Pero te puedo asegurar que ese demonio era de todo menos fácil de vencer. ¡Me habría gustado verte a ti en mi lugar!

 

Su acompañante se limitó a encogerse de hombros en tanto hacía el pino con una mano y volvía a ponerse en pie de un brinco.

\- No está mal. - Dijo casi para sí mismo y segundos después volvió a dedicar su atención a aquel chico que le miraba como si estuviera loco y repuso sin darle mucha importancia. - La verdad, yo le hubiese derrotado en pocos segundos. - Tras estudiar la cara de Roy que parecía el retrato de la contrariedad y la sorpresa al oír semejante cosa, agregó en tono conciliador. - No te enfades hombre, no es que quiera herir tus sentimientos, pero vas a tener que trabajar mucho.  
\- Claro - contestó su contertulio con los brazos en jarras y un tonillo sarcástico - y tú me vas a enseñar, ¿verdad? Mira tío, no sé lo que significa pero soy un saiyan, el Guerrero Dorado.- A modo de demostración Roy se transformó en solar, aun podía hacerlo, pero claro si podía hacer otras cosas no veía porqué esto no. -¿Lo ves? - Sentenció convencido - mira la fuerza que tengo.

 

Aquel tipo le observó sin inmutarse, y declaró con expresión pensativa y la mano a la barbilla. De la misma manera que si le estuviera evaluando en una especie de examen.

\- Nivel uno, no está mal para un principiante y lo has logrado tú sólo con ese entrenamiento tan sencillo, reconozco que tienes mucho mérito.  
-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Nivel uno? - Exclamó Roy sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. - ¿A qué narices te refieres?, ¿es que tú eres capaz de conseguir más fuerza?  
-¡Claro que sí hombre! Fíjate bien.- Le pidió Son Goku con aire divertido, transformándose en un guerrero dorado exactamente igual a Roy para sorpresa de éste y añadiendo con tinte de clase magistral - Te explico. Ahora estoy como tú, en el primer nivel.- Dicho esto aumentó su energía a un nivel tremendo. 

 

Su interlocutor se quedó boquiabierto, sintió una fuerza que era mucho mayor que la de Nagashel. Goku emitía unas tremendas llamaradas doradas y su volumen corporal había aumentado considerablemente. 

\- Éste es el nivel segundo, aquí tendrás que llegar tú por lo menos.- Le indicó como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.-   
-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible!..- balbuceó Roy perplejo. - ¡Es una fuerza bestial!  
\- Pues todavía no he terminado - repuso Goku elevando aún más su poder.-

 

Emitía una fuerza tal si el chico no se agacha hubiera salido despedido por la energía que emanaba de aquel individuo. Ahora varios metros alrededor de su contertulio brillaban en ese mismo tono oro que desprendía y creaban alrededor de él una especie de esfera de energía de proporciones descomunales para los sentidos de Roy. Aunque Goku seguía sin darle importancia en el tono de sus palabras cuando le dijo.

-Este es el umbral de nivel tres, hay varios más pero basta de momento, ¿no crees? - E instantáneamente volvió a su estado normal. -   
-¡To, todavía puedes aumentar más tu energía! - Exclamó Roy perplejo. -  
\- Bueno si, la verdad, mucho más, pero no es necesario por ahora. - Repuso Goku sin darle mayor trascendencia al asunto. - Nosotros sólo trabajaremos para que al menos llegues a este nivel de energía que te he mostrado para vencer al demonio ese. ¡Anímate chico! , no es tan complicado - meditó unos instantes para rectificar algo azorado. – Bueno, en realidad sí que lo es, pero creo que tienes madera y podrás hacerlo, de hecho tienes que conseguirlo. Aunque sin prisas, antes quiero ver como luchas conmigo, para corregir algunos fallos.  
-¿Quieres que luchemos? ¡Pero es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad! – Sentenció el chico espantado. -  
\- Tampoco la tenías contra ese bicho y peleaste. - Le rebatió su interlocutor sonando más tranquilizador ahora cuando le aseguró. - No te preocupes, no te voy a matar ni nada por el estilo. Y además, ahora que lo pienso ya estás muerto ¿qué más te da?

 

Roy tuvo que darle la razón, evidentemente no le iban a matar otra vez. Al menos eso esperaba. De todos modos ese tipo parecía simpático pese a estar como una regadera. Sólo pudo atreverse a preguntarle.

\- Espero que tampoco duela. ¿No duele verdad?

 

Goku le miró sin hacer demasiado caso y sin contestar se puso a realizar ejercicios de estiramiento.

\- Bueno, allá voy.- Añadió Roy decidido - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó atónito al percatarse de los extraños gestos que su contertulio realizaba. -  
\- Estiraba un poco - repuso despreocupadamente Goku. - Hay que calentar antes del combate, es algo importante.  
-¡Pero si dices que también estás muerto como yo! ¿Qué más te da eso a ti? - Objetó su pasmado interlocutor, devolviéndole el argumento anterior. -  
-¡Tienes razón! , siempre se me olvida. Supongo que será la costumbre - rio Goku llevándose una mano al cogote. - ¡Da igual! Además, me quedan por contarte algunas cosas. Pero primero vamos a pelear un poco. ¡Venga atácame!

 

Roy estaba desde luego remiso de hacer eso. Pero su compañero le insistió con impaciencia.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Aunque tengamos todo el tiempo del universo me voy a aburrir si no empezamos ya!   
\- Pues allá voy - anunció éste tragando saliva y lanzándose contra su oponente tratando de darle con varios puñetazos que su adversario esquivó incluso sin moverse del sitio, también transformado en solar. -   
-¡Pero empieza a luchar en serio! ¡Espabílate muchacho, eres un súper guerrero!- le instó Goku propinando a Roy un par de golpes que le mandaron al suelo tan rápidamente que éste no pudo darse ni cuenta hasta caer. -

 

Su mentor se acariciaba la barbilla pensativo entre tanto el chico trataba de acertarle con algún ataque sin poder conseguirlo en absoluto. Y lo peor es que su compañero de entreno no paraba de criticarle mientras tanto…

\- Vamos a ver. Eres demasiado lento y algo patoso, esto no va a ser fácil y encima estás muy flojo.  
-¡Todavía no me has vencido!- exclamó Roy que lanzó una sucesión de sus más potentes rayos.- 

 

Estos atronaron el lugar, pero cuando se disipó todo el humo Goku seguía allí mesándose su barbilla y sin un sólo rasguño. Entre tanto el atónito muchacho jadeaba y sudaba copiosamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Pero si estoy muerto? - Se preguntaba con la voz entrecortada por el agotamiento. - ¿Cómo puedo estar sudando? ¡Esto es absurdo!   
\- Vamos, no te distraigas - sonrió Son Goku lanzando contra él un rayo con la palma de su mano que envió a su rival por lo menos a unos cuantos miles de metros de allí.- ¡Estos chiquillos!

 

No obstante aquel prodigioso individuo reapareció al instante junto a Roy rematando al pobre chico con un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Tras unos segundos en los que Goku suspiró con cierta resignación ayudó a su rival a ponerse en pie. Y mientras éste trataba de mantener la verticalidad como podía tras aquella paliza, su acompañante le observaba sin inmutarse siquiera. Y le dijo para animarle, posando una mano sobre los hombros del derrotado, maltrecho y desmoralizado muchacho.

\- Mira. Como te dije antes, lo bueno de estar muerto es que no te pueden matar otra vez...  
-Y. ¿Por qué me duele todo?- le preguntó Roy molido, añadiendo con sorna. – Empezaba a pensar que morir no era tan mala idea. Al menos creí que te ahorrarías el daño que hace esto.   
-¡No seas tan quejica!- Exclamó jocosamente su interlocutor dándole una palmada en la espalda que dio con el chico de bruces contra el suelo. –

 

Y mientras su pupilo se levantaba mascullando juramentos de toda índole su anfitrión le explicaba sin hacerle demasiado caso.

\- Tenemos un privilegio especial. Aquí nos permiten cansarnos y herirnos para poder progresar, pero lo bueno es que también puedes comer.- Y sin más ceremonias sacó una bolsita y de ella extrajo una judía ofreciéndosela a su dolorido compañero, asegurando sin paliativos. - ¡Toma, esto te repondrá!..  
-¿Una judía?- chilló Roy examinando esa ridícula muestra de verdura. - ¿Es que quieres tomarme el pelo? ¡Después de la paliza que me has dado quieres que me recupere con una simple judía!  
-¡Mira que eres protestón! - Repuso Goku divertido para aclararle al instante. - Es una alubia mágica. ¡Anda cómetela ya y deja de quejarte!

 

El chico volvió a mirarle como si observase a un tarado pero se avino a comérsela a regañadientes. No se fiaba para nada de esas afirmaciones pero para su sorpresa enseguida notó como estaba completamente recuperado.

-¡Esto es fantástico! – Reconoció asombrado exclamando. - ¡Ojalá las hubiese tenido antes!  
-No te emociones, estas alubias ayudan a recuperarse, pero, por ejemplo, no curan enfermedades. Créeme, yo lo sé muy bien. Ni tampoco te habrían servido de mucho si no sabes luchar. Aunque eso sí, aumentan tu fuerza si eres especial, como los de nuestra raza.- Matizó sujetando la bolsita a su cinturón con una pequeña cuerda. -

 

Su interlocutor seguía sorprendido, no tenía ni rastro de los golpes que había recibido y efectivamente se sentía aún más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de nuestra raza? ¿Por qué nos hace ser más fuertes? - Quiso saber el chico -  
\- Te voy a explicar lo que pasa - añadió Goku recreándose en la cara de asombro de aquel chaval. -No es que esas judías te den más fuerza. Pero tú eres un saiyajin, o saiyan como a veces se dice más coloquialmente. Bueno, el caso es que llevas la sangre del pueblo de los Guerreros del Espacio. Puedes convertirte en un súper guerrero por esa razón. Y posees, como el resto de nosotros, el" Zenkai Power".  
-¿Qué significa eso? - Le preguntó Roy con la boca abierta. -  
\- Quiere decir que cuanto más gravemente herido estés y logres recuperarte más aumentará tu poder. Ese es uno de los principales secretos de los guerreros del espacio. Debes entrenar, sufrir y luchar. Algunos sentimientos como la ira ayudan a multiplicar nuestras fuerzas.  
\- Si,- convino Roy al recordar.- Yo me transformé en solar, digo súper guerrero cuando...  
\- Ya lo sé, cuando creíste que habían matado a tu novia ¿verdad?- Se le anticipó Goku luciendo una divertida y cómplice sonrisa, amén de darle otra palmada en el hombro que casi desencaja a su interlocutor. - Lo vi en la bola de cristal de una bruja amiga mía. Y la verdad es que tu novia es una chica muy mona. No me extraña que te enfadases tanto. A mí me ocurrió algo similar la primera vez que me transformé, cuando mataron por segunda vez a mi mejor amigo. ¿O fue por tercera? Ya ni me acuerdo, ¡al pobre le mataron tantas veces! El caso es que alcanzaste la barrera de un súper guerrero y la cruzaste. Ahora, con unos pocos meses de entrenamiento, superarás de sobra ese nivel. Te lo aseguro  
-¿Tú crees? - Le preguntó Roy esperanzado. -  
-¡Claro! , además, el tiempo no corre aquí igual que en la Tierra y tú te entrenarás en las últimas horas terrestres en un lugar especial, junto a otros guerreros.  
-¿Junto a más?- Le inquirió el muchacho sorprendido de oír eso -¿quiénes?  
\- Ya los conocerás. Mi amigo Piccolo se ha estado encargando de ellos desde que llegaron. Estaban todavía mucho más flojos que tú. Pero han mejorado bastante en este tiempo. Aunque todavía les queda mucho por aprender. Pero paciencia.  
-¿Y dónde están? - Insistió su contertulio preocupado, pues se temía lo peor cuando indagó. - ¿No serán las guerreras y las chicas?  
\- Que no y no seas pesado.- Repuso Goku con un tono cansino. - Ya les conocerás, pero ahora tenemos mucho que trabajar,- añadió más animadamente poniéndose en guardia y sin previo aviso lanzó un rayo contra su nuevo discípulo que éste esquivó para recibir las felicitaciones de su a partir de ese momento, entrenador. - ¿Lo ves? ya estás mejorando.

 

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo. La verdad es que ese tipo era amable y hasta divertido. Además, con la fuerza que poseía y las cuantiosas técnicas de combate que dominaba era un guerrero excepcional. Podría enseñarle muchas cosas. De modo que estuvo dispuesto a esforzarse, Goku asintió con aprobación y los dos se pusieron a luchar... Y durante un tiempo que no supo precisar aquello continuó. Roy se pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando con Son Goku. Llevaban ya lo que a él le parecía una eternidad. Y tras mucho esfuerzo y afán de superación logró por fin pasar al segundo nivel de súper guerrero. Luchaba como siempre contra su entusiasta maestro cuando éste en medio del combate le pidió que parase con un gesto de su mano derecha, asintiendo con aprobación. Su pupilo se acercó extrañado y Goku le dijo.

\- Bueno Roy, creo que ya estás bien preparado. ¡Felicidades!, has tardado menos de lo que creía en lograrlo. Lo has conseguido y la primera parte de tu entrenamiento ha terminado. Pero no debes regresar a la Tierra tú sólo.  
-¡Regresar a la Tierra!- Exclamó el atónito chico. - Pero si estoy muerto y…  
-¿Cómo esperabas derrotar a ese demonio sino?- Se sonrió su maestro volviendo a preguntarle divertido. - ¿Y para qué crees que hemos estado entrenando tanto?  
-Pensaba que ese maldito monstruo iría al infierno y que yo le atacaría allí.- Conjeturaba el atónito chico. -  
-No te preocupes. Tú no vas a bajar a ese sitio. No es el lugar que te corresponde. Además, es aburrido en su mayor parte. Lo sé puesto que algunas veces me caí por accidente ¡ja, ja, ja! Un día tendremos que hacer el camino de la serpiente y te lo enseñaré… 

 

Aquellas afirmaciones dejaron aún más pasmado a su alumno que, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar acerca de ese particular. 

-Entonces volveré, pero si no regreso solo ¿Quiere eso decir que te vendrás conmigo? - Le inquirió Roy esperanzado, añadiendo con desbordante entusiasmo. ¡Sería estupendo, acabaríamos en un momento con todos los demonios! ¡Es más! ¡Tú solo podrías hacerlo en un instante!  
-No,- sonrió su maestro moviendo la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y replicando ahora con bastante más seriedad de lo que solía ser habitual en él. - A mí no se me permite ir ya a la Tierra. Hace ya muchísimo tiempo que concluyó mi etapa allí. Y sobre todo, ésta no es mi historia, es la vuestra. Sois otros los que debéis llevar a cabo la tarea. Es vuestra batalla, amigo mío. Sin embargo, aquellos guerreros de los que te hablé sí que ansían volver, son personas directamente afectadas por esta situación. Tenéis muchas cosas en común. Ya lo verás. Piccolo les ha hablado de ti y desean conocerte y ayudarte.  
-Yo también tengo muchos deseos de conocerlos - admitió Roy preguntándose en voz alta visiblemente intrigado.- ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos?   
\- No te inquietes, enseguida los conocerás. Vamos a arreglarlo ahora mismo. - Respondió la voz de Landar que había salido de la nada. -   
-¡Hola viejo!- saludó Goku con poca formalidad, tal y como era su costumbre - ¡me alegro de verte!  
-Como me vuelvas a llamar viejo no podré decir lo mismo Son Goku.- Replicó el mago dedicándole una reprobatoria mirada aunque añadió al momento con un mejor tono que adornó de una sonrisa.- Enhorabuena. Habéis hecho un estupendo trabajo.  
-Sí, yo ya le he enseñado casi todo lo que podía,- contestó Goku que se dirigió después a su pupilo para alentarlo casi de modo paternal. - Ahora te toca a ti, entrénales a ellos como te he enseñado yo, cree en ti mismo y hazles creer a ellos. Si os convertís en buenos camaradas y tenéis confianza en vuestras posibilidades formareis un magnífico equipo.  
-Lo haré maestro, - pero ¿por qué has dicho que me has enseñado casi todo? - Le inquirió un extrañado Roy. -  
-Antes de que te vayas me reservo el mostrarte una técnica que te será muy útil. Pero ahora es necesario que te reúnas con los otros, después te la enseñaré. Hasta entonces, ¡entrena fuerte! ¿Eh? - Le pidió su contertulio con decisión. -  
-Descuida, aplicaré todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora y no te defraudaré.- Afirmó el chico con la misma determinación. -  
-Lo sé - asintió Goku que le dio la mano cordialmente para desearle con su característico buen humor. - Buena suerte, amigo…  
-Gracias por todo, para mí ha sido un honor poder conocer a un antepasado tan ilustre y legendario de mi estirpe.- Le respondió Roy con sinceros elogios de agradecimiento y admiración hacia su mentor. -

 

Y sin más ceremonias su maestro se alejó de allí murmurando algo así como que estaba muerto de hambre.

-El bueno de Son Goku no cambiará jamás.- Sonrió Landar observando cómo se perdía éste entre la infinita blancura y moviendo la cabeza. Aunque no tardó en volver a su serenidad habitual para agregar. - Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa, voy a presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros - le dijo a Roy. - Seguramente se los habrás oído nombrar en alguna ocasión a las cuatro hermanas.  
-Pues no caigo - respondió el muchacho tratando de hacer memoria.-   
-Es por aquí,- señaló el mago que abrió una puerta invisible sin dar tiempo al chico a que recordase nada sobre ese tema. -

 

Roy volvió a sorprenderse. Como en la ocasión anterior ni siquiera había visto en que forma la abrió ni las paredes que la sustentaban pues estas serían invisibles o tan blancas como el resto del entorno. Pero no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas. Siguiendo a Landar los dos cruzaron y allí aguardaban cuatro figuras, todas uniformadas con una especie de mono azul y un peto blanco que se fueron distinguiendo a medida que el mago y Roy se acercaban a ellas…

-Deben de ser esos tipos.- Pensó el muchacho.-

 

Y es que todos los que esperaban allí llevaban una aureola en la cabeza como la suya. Landar se acercó primero a un hombre de pelo blanco y largo hasta las orejas, era joven pese a todo, y de más estatura que Roy. El mago lo señaló y procedió a presentarlo en tanto el individuo saludaba educadamente con la cabeza.

-Éste es Diamante.  
-Soy el príncipe de Némesis. Encantado de conocerte.- Dijo aquel tipo que lucía un rostro orgulloso y noble, así como una mirada mezcla de inquisitiva y adusta en sus ojos color violeta. - Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, deseamos entrenar a tu lado y vengarnos personalmente a nosotros y al mundo entero de esos malvados demonios.- Concluyó con un tono serio y ceremonioso. -  
-El gusto es mío.- Respondió Roy estrechándole la mano de forma más despreocupada. –

 

Lo cierto es que estaba preguntándose si ese tipo sería inglés por lo estirado de sus maneras y agregó con su tono de chanza habitual.

-Así que eras príncipe. ¿Verdad?... ¿Y salías en muchas revistas, amigo? Eso sí que es agotador. Firmar tantos autógrafos…te comprendo.  
-No, no hacía nada de eso - negó el sorprendido Diamante moviendo la cabeza para preguntar.- ¿Acaso también tú eras alguna clase de monarca en tu mundo?  
\- Claro, soy Roy, el príncipe de Bel- air.- Sonrió su interlocutor con patente sorna que, sin embargo pasó desapercibida para su contertulio cuando canturreó. – Ya sabes…tii tirorirori…estaba en Bel Air y la cosa cambiaba, mi trono me esperaba, el príncipe llegaba… 

 

El mago movía la cabeza con paciente resignación. ¡Ese chico no tenía arreglo! En fin. El confundido príncipe entre tanto replicó queriendo saber con gesto extrañado.

\- No me suena tu reino, ¿es de la Tierra?   
\- Algo así. Es un reino para gente muy selecta. – Se sonrió nuevamente el muchacho, visiblemente divertido en tanto dedicaba su atención ahora al resto. – No, ahí no puede ir cualquiera…Esa es otra cosa que siempre me inquietó. Si Will tenía que ir en taxi desde Filadelfia ¿Cuánto pagaría?... 

 

Diamante miraba a ese muchacho sin entender nada. Supuso que esa sería una importante cuestión para él. Por su parte Landar decidió abstenerse de aclarar aquello, señaló entonces a otro tipo, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, gesto sereno y reflexivo que emanaba un aire bondadoso. ¿Pero cómo no iba a ser así estando en el Cielo? Consideraciones subjetivas aparte. Era algo más bajo que Roy y el anciano lo presentó también.

-Éste es Zafiro, hermano menor de Diamante.  
-Me suena ese nombre,- recordó el chico haciendo memoria y exclamando al recordar con una mano puesta sobre la frente a modo de ademán. - ¡Claro! Bertie me habló de ti alguna que otra vez. Eras el novio de su hermana Petz, el tío que le dejó la chaqueta o algo de eso.

 

Los otros se observaron interrogando al aludido con la mirada y éste se apresuró a matizar.

-Bueno, no exactamente el novio, pero digamos que, de haber vivido si me hubiera gustado serlo. - Sonrió visiblemente azorado para admitir. - Y sí que le dejé mi chaqueta, era una especie de promesa para obligarme a volver, pero como ves, desgraciadamente no pude cumplirla.  
-No te preocupes por eso. - Le animó Roy con tono optimista agregando.- Cuando estemos listos tendrás tu oportunidad.  
-Eso espero. Un placer conocerte.- Respondió éste que preguntó con visible interés.- ¿Cómo está Petz? Porque a juzgar por tus palabras conoces a su hermana Beruche. Y supongo que a las demás también.

 

Roy hizo un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y le contó.

-Muy bien,- repuso para contestar de modo desenfadado - estaban estupendas, al menos, la última vez que las vi. Y Petz es una chica muy guapa, y con carácter. Tienes buen gusto. Ahora solo tenemos que trabajar duro para poder regresar y vencer a esos mamones.  
-Si supieras cuanto he esperado este momento- confesó Zafiro que parecía muy contento. -  
-¿Vosotros fuisteis asesinados por un tipo encapuchado, no? Creo que nos hemos enfrentado contra uno así.- Conjeturó Roy. -  
-¿Todavía sigue allí? ¡Maldito!, creí haber acabado con él antes de morir. Pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de ello y cuando les ponga las manos encima a él o a alguno de sus esbirros, te aseguro que ese canalla va a saber quién es el príncipe Diamante.- Masculló el muchacho visiblemente indignado.-  
-Tú también tendrás tu oportunidad, amigo.- Le prometió su interlocutor de modo solidario. -

 

Landar les interrumpió señalando a los dos restantes que aguardaban educadamente. El más cercano, un hombre alto de pelo castaño largo, que les observaba con interés en sus ojos de color azul celeste. El otro era de apariencia alienígena. O desde luego le recordaba a Roy la imagen típica de los marcianos. Tenía la tez verdosa y una larga cabellera azul y dos mechones rosados que le caían hasta por debajo de sus puntiagudas orejas. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre azul y rojizo. El mago pasó a informar al saiyajin de la identidad de esos nuevos compañeros.

-Estos son Nephrite, ex comandante del ejército de la oscuridad y Ail, un extraterrestre que también luchó en su momento contra las guerreras.  
-Encantado de conocerte.- Saludó el primero que le contó a modo de breve introducción. - Soy Nephrite, príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos y fui vasallo del rey Endimión. Desgraciadamente estuve dominado por el poder de la oscuridad pero el amor me abrió los ojos.  
\- ¡Joer!, hay más príncipes y reyes aquí que en una baraja de cartas.- Sonrió el chico para añadir con total confianza y desenfado. - Seguramente haremos un buen equipo. Porque yo soy el as, ja, ja. Podría decir que a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Aseguró Roy estrechándole la mano, después se dirigió hacia Ail mirándole perplejo y no obstante interrogándole con su típico sentido del humor. - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El rey de los Elfos o algo así?  
\- No, no soy rey. – Replicó ese muchacho presentándose a su vez. – Me llamo Ail Ginga. Nací en el Sagrado Árbol del Makaiyu…  
\- Un árbol, eso me suena – Le pidió Roy, que haciendo memoria, recordó. – Si no me equivoco no te mataron, las amigas de las guerreras me hablaron de ti. Sé que no te conocieron pero Usagi y las otras les contaron tu historia. Dijeron que te fuiste de la Tierra con tu compañera.  
-Así es, pero lo que ellas ignoran es que después de marcharnos nos establecimos en una luna habitable, más allá de los confines del Sistema Solar. Vivimos muy felices durante un tiempo y concebimos un hijo como hacen los humanos. Sin embargo, un día fuimos atacados por unos maléficos enemigos. Ann logró escapar con nuestro bebé, mientras yo traté de detenerles, pero no pude hacer nada contra ellos. Eran demasiado poderosos y acabaron conmigo. – Se lamentó el alien. – Ni tan siquiera con mis cartas pude hacer nada.  
-¡No me digas que les desafiaste a una partida de póker!- Se sorprendió su contertulio a medio camino entre la broma y la incredulidad.-  
-No, no es eso.- Le aclaró su contertulio.- Digamos que podía conjurar seres que me ayudaban a luchar…Al menos sirvió para atraer su atención sobre mí y no sobre mi familia.  
-Entonces. ¿Tú compañera y tu hijo están bien?- Se interesó Roy ya con más seriedad. -  
-Le dije a Annie que volviese a la Tierra y pidiera ayuda a las guerreras, de seguro estará a punto de llegar. - Calculó Ail. -  
-¡Malditos demonios! ¿Cómo habrán llegado hasta tan lejos? - Replicó su interlocutor ahora sí, con verdadera indignación. -

 

Pero aquel alien le sorprendió al igual que al resto cuando rebatió.

-No dijeron ser demonios, al menos a mí no me lo parecieron. Más bien eran extraterrestres.  
-De todos modos el mal se camufla en muchas formas diferentes. - Opinó Diamante. -  
\- Es cierto. - Corroboró Landar que agregó. - Pudieran haber sido emisarios de los demonios. U otros entes malignos…  
-Sea como sea, podrás vengarte, te lo aseguro. Si no de los mismos que te mataron, al menos lucharás por proteger la Tierra y a tu familia.- Le prometió Roy haciéndolo extensivo a los cuatro con su mirada. - Todos podremos, tendremos una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Pero habrá que entrenar muy duro.  
-Nada me gustaría más.- Aprobó Ail con una entusiasta sonrisa mudando su apariencia ante el asombro de todos en la de un chico humano de pelo y ojos castaños y explicándoles a continuación.- Hasta ahora no lo he comentado, no creí que fuera importante, pero puedo adoptar esta forma.  
-Si tío. - Repuso su contertulio con humor.- ¡Porque como vayas por ahí de marciano darías mucho el cante!

 

Los otros se sonrieron y el aludido asintió algo cortado, pero Roy le obsequió con una cordial palmada en la espalda, logrando lo mismo que Goku le hacía a él. En otras palabras Ail casi estuvo a punto de caerse del golpe.

-Bueno.- Añadió Roy al darse cuenta del poco aguante del chico. - Ahora nos tocará entrenar de modo muy duro. Y al decir eso no exagero en absoluto.  
-Eso llevamos ya un tiempo haciéndolo.- Intervino Diamante quitándose su peto blanco que lanzó hacia él, éste lo agarró y tuvo que admitir que pesaba bastante declarando con aprobación. - ¿Qué te parece?  
-Yo también me entrenaba así y progresé mucho.- Admitió su contertulio.-

 

Devolvió el peto a su interlocutor y el príncipe se lo puso nuevamente.

-Fue consejo de Son Goku. Piccolo nos los hizo llevar casi desde el primer día,- añadió Zafiro. - Pero nos advirtió que no iba a ser nada comparado a lo que nos esperaba cuando tú llegases.  
-Bueno, pues una vez hechas las presentaciones debéis comenzar a trabajar,- les indicó Landar.- Así que ahora debéis prepararos para conocer vuestro nuevo hogar durante los siguientes cuatro meses. Transcurrido ese plazo, os avisaremos. Seguidme.

 

Todos fueron detrás del mago que se encaminó hacia una puerta que guardaba el camino a una zona muy espaciosa, al fondo de ella está la entrada a otro cuarto.

-Aquí se encuentra la habitación del tiempo. Es la antesala al sitio al que os dirigiréis. - Les explicó el mago según pasaban por aquella amplia zona cuya única decoración estaba constituida por tres grandes vasijas. -  
-¿Qué quiere eso decir?,- inquirió Nephrite con interés. - ¿Qué son esas tinajas?  
-Cada una de ellas representa un periodo,- le contestó el anciano. - El pasado, el presente y el futuro. En ellas, quien se mira puede contemplar allí acontecimientos relacionados con su destino o su pasado.  
-¿Eso que dices significa que podemos ver cualquiera de nuestros momentos, según la vasija que miremos? - Le preguntó Diamante. -  
-Pues me muero de ganas por mirar - sonrió Roy. -  
-Podéis hacerlo - les indicó el mago. - Pero sólo una de ellas para cada uno. ¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?..  
-Está clarísimo, el futuro - declaró Nephrite obteniendo la aprobación del resto. -  
-Muy bien - concedió el mago. - Pero debo advertiros una cosa, las vasijas no siempre reaccionan, puede que no quieran o no deban mostraros acontecimientos que están por venir. O que no logréis entender lo que veáis.  
-Me arriesgaré – afirmó Diamante decidido a ser el primero y preguntó. -¿Cuál es la del futuro?..  
-Eso debes decidirlo tú - sonrió el mago que le animó con una sonrisa. - ¡Prueba suerte!

 

El muchacho aceptó aquella respuesta como un reto, a él le encantaban los retos, era orgulloso como príncipe que se preciase y nunca se había echado para atrás. Su único error fue dejarse vencer por la arrogancia en su vertiente más negativa. Aunque ahora estaba ante una nueva oportunidad, y no quería desperdiciarla. Si esa vasija podía ayudarle a tomar las decisiones más adecuadas debía atreverse a mirar. Impaciente pues se dirigió a la situada más a la derecha. La destapó y miró al interior, al principio sólo pudo ver el agua limpia y cristalina, pero pasados unos instantes, una imagen se dibujó. Se vio a sí mismo, sentado en el trono de Némesis y con una copa de vino en la mano. Parecía estar mirando algo, en ese instante una silueta femenina que enseguida reconoció se le acercó preguntándole con voz suave y aterciopelada.

-¿En qué pensáis mi príncipe?  
-¡Esmeralda!- Exclamó sin poderlo evitar. –

 

La muchacha, una atractiva joven de largo pelo color verde botella claro y ojos avellana trataba de entablar una conversación pero él simplemente la ignoraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Diamante indignado consigo mismo, o mejor dicho con esa imagen suya, espetó.

-¡Imbécil arrogante!, al menos dile una palabra amable.

 

Pero su otro yo no hizo nada de eso. Más bien al contrario, se entretenía mirando ensimismado otra imagen, la de una bella mujer que se proyectaba sobre una especie de chorro de energía. Esmeralda decepcionada y sin poder disimular el semblante de frustración y enfado que lucía se alejó en silencio. Entonces la visión se desvaneció.

-¿Has tenido suerte, hermano? - Le preguntó Zafiro que pudo escuchar lo último. -  
-No mucha, esta era la del pasado y me ha recordado lo estúpido que fui.- Respondió el interpelado con amargura. -  
-O puede que la del futuro - le corrigió Landar. - Recuerda que procedes del siglo treinta, muchacho.

 

Diamante asintió pensativo, todo podía ser, no debía olvidar que casi restaban mil años de tiempo lineal, desde el momento en que murió, hasta esa escena. Aunque para él, era la conciencia de lo sucedido lo que le martirizaba. Su amor desmedido y absurdo hacia la Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio llevó a la ruina a todos los suyos. Todo por culpa de las intrigas de ese maldito Sabio que corrompió sus almas. Pero él se sentía responsable de ello. Lamentaba haberse dado cuenta justo antes de morir. ¡Ojalá que pudiese disponer de otra oportunidad y con ella rehabilitar a los suyos! Comenzando por Esmeralda que se había consumido en el odio más absoluto por su causa. Aunque eso no le aclarase gran cosa. De todos modos su hermano, que sabía bien por lo que sufría, le animó diciéndole.

-Ella y todos nosotros elegimos también nuestro destino, no te culpes.

 

Diamante movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado, replicó con tristeza.

-Esa muchacha llegó a la corte de mi padre siendo encantadora, pura y amable y se convirtió en un ser odioso, arisco y vanidoso, todo por mi desprecio y la maligna influencia del Sabio. Pero si yo no la hubiera desdeñado jamás le hubiese sucedido.  
-Puede que sea cierto.- Admitió Zafiro con pesar desvelando. – Ella en el fondo no quería ser reina, tan sólo la esposa de su amado príncipe y pagó ese error con la vida.

 

Landar asintió y el mago parecía querer añadir algo más sobre ese tema, pero debió de reconsiderarlo mejor y paso a invitar al hermano del príncipe Diamante a mirar.

-Pues probaré yo,- intervino el aludido aceptando la sugerencia, acercándose a la vasija de más a la izquierda. -

 

Se aproximó despacio y observó el agua del interior hasta que se formó una imagen. Descubrió que se trataba de Petz, vestida como una humana normal. Tal y como la recordaba la última vez que la vio. Estaba en la cocina y parecía atareada. En ese instante se acercaba Beruche y ambas parecían conversar. Petz escuchaba a su hermana contarle algo relativo a niños y sonriendo, incluso Bertie añadió.

-¡Si hasta les habló de Némesis! Al principio me enfadé con ella por irse de la lengua, pero luego la comprendí bien ¡Cuantos recuerdos y qué nostalgia me despertó escuchar de nuevo el nombre de nuestro mundo!  
-Si es verdad. - Sonrió Petz removiendo una olla en la que parecía estar guisando algo. - Némesis. Siempre que lo pienso me vienen a la memoria papá y mamá y después Zafiro.  
-¡Lo que desearía que él, Roy y los demás estuvieran aquí! Incluso el príncipe Diamante y Lady Esmeralda, y quién sabe si hasta Rubeus sería distinto como a veces dice Cooan. – Suspiró Bertie con aire de nostalgia. -  
-Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes si todos los que murieron de los nuestros pudieran tener otra oportunidad y supiesen lo que son el amor y la amistad. Si fueran capaces de sentirse humanos otra vez. Como antes de que comenzase aquella pesadilla. - Declaró su contertulia con un tono entre reflexivo y melancólico. – Aunque lamentablemente eso no es posible…

 

Beruche asintió y su hermana continuó hablando pero Zafiro no pudo escuchar más. La imagen se borró entre las ondas del agua.

-Vaya, debe de ser la del presente.- Sonrió el chico reflexionando para sí. - Por lo menos he podido verte otra vez. ¡Cómo desearía poder decirte que a tu lado me sentí humano y vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo!, casi desde que era un niño. Claro que descubrí lo que es el amor, incluso la amistad. ¡Querida Petz, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por ti y por todas las personas de este mundo!  
-¿Cuál has visto?- Quiso saber su hermano.-  
-Creo que la del presente. - Afirmó Zafiro. -

 

Y se retiró de las vasijas en tanto Roy se acercaba exclamando impaciente.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí! - se dirigió a la vasija del centro la que quedaba por mirar y si las otras no eran del futuro entonces lo sería aquella. -

 

Abrió y echó una ojeada, al cabo de poco tiempo, el agua fue sustituida por unas imágenes que no reconocía. Parecía el interior de una cueva, sólo vio un grupo de muchachos avanzar por ella, contó nueve, cuatro chicos y cinco chicas y todos parecían emanar una gran fuerza interior y vital. Se llegaron a una inmensa puerta y uno de ellos la estudió intrigado, era muy alto y de largo pelo castaño. Pese a no haberle visto nunca le trasmitía una sensación de familiaridad. Al igual que otro chico, cuyo pelo era más corto y de un color similar aunque más oscuro. También había una muchacha, alta y muy bella que estaba junto al joven de la melena castaña, luciendo el mismo color de pelo que su acompañante. Roy juraría que oyó suspirar a otro chico de cabello moreno mientras decía.

\- Ésta es la última barrera que nos queda, para cruzar la última subdivisión.- Les informó con la misma sensación de ahogo y pánico apenas contenido.-  
-¿Crees que podremos abrirla? - Preguntó una muchacha de cabellos castaños. -  
\- Lo conveniente para nosotros sería saber si debemos intentar abrirla - repuso el chico de pelo castaño oscuro mismo con evidente prevención. -  
\- Para eso vinimos. Con grandes sufrimientos y penalidades hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí. - Sentenció esa atractiva y alta muchacha de cabellos castaños con voz queda, tratando en vano de dominar su pavor. - Ya no hay vuelta atrás...  
-¡Se me hiela la sangre e incluso la misma alma con sólo pensar quién puede estar al otro lado de esta puerta!,- confesó una chica de largo y ensortijado pelo negro con tono de pavor. -  
\- Amigos míos, dentro de poco sabremos quién está detrás.- Les aseguró aquel alto muchacho de pelo castaño largo que, con decisión, se acercó y tocó tres veces en la misma. -

 

Comentaron algunas cosas más que Roy no comprendió. Pero, una cosa era segura, los rostros de aquellos muchachos estaban dominados por el pavor y el asombro. Entonces, cuando ese joven tocó hubo un retumbar de ecos que multiplicaron esa llamada. Y tras unos instantes la puerta incluso comenzó a abrirse en medio de una música terrible y a la vez grandiosa y llena de poder. Pero Roy no pudo ni oír ni ver nada más, las ondas en el líquido elemento reaparecieron y después volvió a ver el agua.

-Pues no salía yo, no he comprendido nada, Aunque era algo realmente impresionante. - Se encogió de hombros y dejó su lugar a Nephrite que se dirigió a la misma vasija. – No sé qué significará.

 

El recién llegado miró con detenimiento hasta verse a sí mismo rodeado por un montón de artículos que no pudo reconocer en un principio. Luego se percató de que eran relojes, espejos, cuadros. Él parecía hablar con alguien. Se le notaba demás con semblante relajado, no aparentaba tanta despreocupación con facilidad. De ello deducía que estaba a gusto con quien quiera que fuese y parecía estar contándole algo. 

\- ¿Qué le estaré diciendo? - Se preguntó Nephrite con curiosidad. –

 

Escuchó entonces algo relativo a joyas y planes, llegó a entrever un poco a su interlocutora, una mujer de color, y oyó parte de esa conversación.

-Buenos días señor Saint Join, ¿cómo está usted esta mañana?...  
-Bien, gracias Peggy.- Replicó él con una voz suave y bastante amable para preguntar - ¿Algún mensaje para mí?...  
-Sí, llamó el señor Edgar para recordarle que desea que le encuentre su mesita estilo Luis quince...y la señora Heard que quiere consejo sobre algún candelabro de tres brazos del siglo dieciocho para adornar su piano de cola...  
-Un candelabro del siglo dieciocho sobre un piano de cola,- repitió con un ligero tono entre incrédulo y reprobatorio.- ¡Que supina ordinariez! Pero allá ella... ¿ha llamado Amanda?,- preguntó de forma que podía entenderse que era lo que más le interesaba saber -...  
-No- replicó esa mujer con otra sonrisa. - Pero supongo que lo hará...  
-Esto de que esté cubriendo esa reunión en Europa es algo bastante fastidioso, pero a fin de cuentas es su trabajo.- Declaró él resignadamente -...  
-Y le gusta hacerlo bien- subrayó su interlocutora -  
-Como nuestro trabajo a nosotros, pese a lo zafios que puedan resultar algunos clientes...pero, qué le vamos a hacer...- suspiró él - ¡Oye!, comentó algo sorprendido entonces.- ¿No hemos tenido antes esta misma conversación?...Me suena mucho…

 

Y al poco dejó de escuchar lo que se decía en esa visión y la imagen desapareció.

-No he entendido nada. Ni sé quiénes podrán ser esas personas. - Se dijo con decepción al tiempo que avisaba a Ail. - Tu turno.  
-Voy - repuso el alíen acercándose a su vez a esa misma vasija. - Escrutó hacia el interior y pudo ver la imagen de un planeta desconocido acercarse más y más. Era como si lo viera desde una nave espacial que se aproximara. Después una especie de cabañas y criaturas de su misma raza. Sorprendido y desconcertado supuso que eso era el futuro. ¿O podría haberse equivocado de vasija y era el pasado? No, Roy y Nephrite habían mirado allí también. Y seguro que vieron algo de su futuro, aunque tampoco lo habían confirmado del todo. Otra pista era que no había visto al árbol del cual procedía y eso significaba que no podía tratarse de su mundo de origen. ¿Entonces qué era? Quiso averiguar más pero la visión se borró antes de poder apreciar alguna otra cosa. - ¡Pues no me aclara mucho! ¡Pensé que podría haber visto a Ann y a mi hijo! - exclamó visiblemente decepcionado.  
-Os advertí que en estas vasijas no siempre se ve lo que se desea. De todos modos ya no es posible mirar pues no os mostrarán nada nuevo hasta que no seáis capaces de avanzar en vuestro destino. - Les dijo el mago que indicó en dirección a la otra puerta. - Ahora vamos.

 

Todos le siguieron una vez más. Landar se detuvo ante esa puerta que estaba a la salida de la sala. Parecía ser de madera y el mago la entreabrió mientras les explicaba.

-Este es el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Aquí dentro, por cada día del exterior transcurre todo un año. Son Goku y sus compañeros lo usaron en repetidas ocasiones. Pero antes de acceder a él, debéis entrenaros en esta antesala.  
-Muy bien- asintió Roy que pasó a dirigirse a los otros. - Pero antes de entrar me gustaría ver la fuerza que tenéis, haremos unos combates por parejas. A ver si sois tan buenos en eso como podríais serlo haciendo de modelos para champú.- Remachó con cierta guasa al percatarse de los sedosos cabellos que sus compañeros lucían.-  
-Me parece bien- asintió Diamante sin entrar en esa observación. – Yo lucharé contra Nephrite. Si es que deseas ser mi oponente, claro.  
-Acepto el reto - sonrió el aludido puesto que entre ambos parecía haberse creado un pique personal a la hora de demostrar sus habilidades. -

 

Los dos comenzaron a aumentar sus energías y comenzó un reñido combate. Roy les detuvo al cabo de un momento. Estaban muy igualados pero sus fuerzas no llegaban ni a la de él mismo aun antes de entrenar con Goku. Los siguientes fueron Ail y Zafiro que mostraban un nivel parejo a su vez, pero sus fuerzas eran todavía menores que las del anterior combate. Lo que sí descubrió Roy es que cada uno poseía una particularidad. Diamante era un buen estratega y confundía a sus rivales con su inexpresividad cuando luchaba y sus tácticas de ataque. Todo unido a sus rayos en forma de chorro energético que eran bastante potentes y a su habilidad en desaparecer y reaparecer. Nephrite manejaba bien la espada y no perdía la calma, atacando también con ráfagas de energía de mucha precisión y fuerza, era de movimientos rápidos y muy poco predecibles. Zafiro se movía con gran velocidad y aguardaba pacientemente hasta tomar por sorpresa a su enemigo y acosarle con proyectiles dirigidos de energía, parecía dominar una de las técnicas que Goku le había enseñado al propio Roy. Ail por su parte se anticipaba bien a los ataques del contrario lanzando una especie de rayo en forma de sacacorchos, de gran potencia y era ágil en el combate aéreo. Roy pensó que su maestro tenía razón, una vez entrenados y conjuntados serían un gran equipo y podrían prestarle una valiosísima ayuda.

-Bueno - les dijo a todos cuando terminó con aquellas valoraciones. - Ahora todos contra mí. - El resto asintió al unísono, deseosos de medirse con él. -  
-Déjame descansar un poco y seré el primero.- Respondió Diamante dando un paso al frente. - Por lo que me han contado Piccolo y Goku no sé si estaré a tu altura, aunque espero no decepcionarte.- 

 

Remachó quitándose el peto de nuevo y dispuesto a comerse una alubia al igual que los demás.

-No, no me habéis entendido.- Sonrió Roy maliciosamente dejando a todos atónitos con su siguiente petición - .Quiero luchar contra todos a la vez.  
-¿Quee?- Exclamó Nephrite entre sorprendido y ofendido en su amor propio. - ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Nos pides que te ataquemos todos a la vez? – De todos modos se impuso su flema y agregó más conciliadoramente. - Admito que serás más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros pero no lo bastante como para luchar contra todos a un tiempo.  
-No estés tan seguro,- repuso su interlocutor con suficiencia. -  
-¿Pero qué te propones?- Inquirió Zafiro molesto también para alegar. - No sería una lucha justa.  
-Si él quiere- intervino alegremente Ail. - ¿Por qué no? ¡Adelante, vamos a bajarle los humos!, así no presumirá más.  
\- Tienes razón - convino Diamante con gesto severo arengando al resto. - A por él y sin cuartel.  
-De todos modos no nos confiemos, sin concesiones. - Les propuso Zafiro con prudencia a lo que todos asintieron. -  
-¡Vamos!- les pidió Roy instándoles con impaciencia. – Venga, atacad primero.  
-Tú lo has querido.- Contestó Nephrite con pasmosa calma sentenciando - que conste que te advertimos.

 

Y los cuatro cruzaron miradas de complicidad y al unísono se lanzaron a por él. Su oponente que luchaba sin transformarse, les contuvo durante un rato, pero al fin, perdió terreno y fue golpeado por Diamante que lo lanzó al suelo. Jadeando, pero satisfechos, los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron.

-Reconozco que luchas bien- declaró Nephrite. - Pero si ya has tenido suficiente nos enfrentaremos a ti por separado. Esto no es justo en modo alguno y me desagradan los combates tan desequilibrados.- Remató demostrando su talante caballeroso. -  
-No,- respondió Roy levantándose del suelo sin parecer agotado y añadiendo con frivolidad. - Hasta ahora sólo estaba calentando. Esto sólo ha sido un asalto de tanteo.- Les miró a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa y añadió.- Preparaos, ahora lucharé algo más en serio y siento deciros que, o mejoráis mucho o no duraréis lo bastante.  
-¿Pero qué dices?- Le gritó Ail atónito. - Te hemos demostrado poder contigo, además no hemos luchado con todas nuestras fuerzas.  
-Ni yo tampoco, así que usadlas ahora o lo vais a lamentar.- Les advirtió su contrincante más seriamente concentrando su fuerza para transformarse en un súper guerrero. -   
-¿Qué es eso? - Gritó Zafiro sorprendido al ver semejante cambio. -  
-¡Cuánto poder desprende! - Advirtió Diamante visiblemente impresionado. -  
-No sé si será capaz de vencernos aún. –Dudó Nephrite que ya estaba otra vez en guardia.-

 

Roy respondió atacando a los cuatro, estos se dispersaron para eludir los golpes pero fueron cazados uno a uno. No podían ni ver los ataques de su oponente. Pese a pelear ahora si, con todo el poder del que disponían. Primero cayó Nephrite, luego Zafiro, más tarde Ail y el último fue Diamante. Ninguno de ellos pudo tocar a su rival. Maltrechos se quedaron en el suelo. Una vez concluida la exhibición, su contrincante recuperó su estado normal y les reanimó con alubias.

-¿Veis a lo que me refiero?- Les preguntó Roy una vez que estos estuvieron repuestos. - Un demonio no sería tan amable como yo. No sé a qué clase de tipos os habréis enfrentado antes pero, desde luego, no serían tan poderosos como a los que tendremos que pelear.  
-Odio admitirlo.- Respondió Diamante a regañadientes - pero tienes razón, no somos rivales para ti cuando usas todas tus fuerzas.  
-Lo malo es que no he usado ni de lejos todas mis fuerzas. - Le rebatió su interlocutor moviendo resignadamente la cabeza para añadir. - El demonio que me mató lo hizo peleando yo con más intensidad que ahora. ¿Lo comprendéis?

 

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio que terminó por romper Zafiro admitiendo con cara de circunstancias.

-Sí, parece que nos queda mucho por mejorar.  
-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo a tiempo?- Le preguntó Ail con preocupación. -  
-¡Por que no!- les animó Roy al igual que Goku había hecho con él. - ¡Si os lo tomáis en serio y dais todo lo que tenéis en el entrenamiento estoy seguro de ello!  
-¡Pues adelante entonces!, no hay tiempo que perder. - Urgió Nephrite -  
-¿A qué esperamos? ¡A entrenar! - Exclamó Diamante con tono impaciente. -  
-¡Adentro pues! - Les indicó Roy que abrió la puerta del todo invitándoles a pasar con un ademán de sus manos. -

 

Y el grupo aceptó aquel reto. Sin dudar todos cruzaron hacia el interior y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Roy y los demás penetraron ya sin vacilar en el cuarto. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y nada más hacerlo el grupo comenzó a sentir una brusca opresión en sus pulmones, seguida de una sensación de pesadez tremenda. ¡Sus cuerpos les parecían pesar toneladas! Apenas podían respirar más que con profundas y trabajosas inspiraciones.

-¡Por el Sagrado Árbol! - Exclamó un jadeante Ail con la respiración entrecortada. - ¡Y tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto!  
\- Y a vivir, pelear, volar y dormir en este mismo ambiente, sí. - Le ratificó Goku que había entrado con ellos y al que las severísimas condiciones de esa estancia no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo. -

 

Todos se deshicieron de sus petos de inmediato, apenas podían mantenerse en pie con ellos. Cuando los soltaron, estos cayeron al suelo con un tremendo estrépito, como si rocas de enorme peso se hubieran precipitado por un acantilado. Ahora fue Diamante el que apenas pudo decir, asombrado, haciendo acopio de varias inspiraciones antes de hablar.

-¿Y tú te has entrenado aquí?  
\- Si,- confirmó Goku sin darle pese a todo demasiada importancia. – Con otros muchos de mis amigos y familiares. Ya veréis, no es tan malo cuando uno se acostumbra. Ahora os lo mostraré.

 

Su cicerone les hizo caminar a través de un largo pasillo flanqueado por dos enormes relojes de arena. Los granos caían lenta pero inexorablemente y les explicó.

\- Mientras en el exterior sólo transcurre un día, aquí dentro pasa todo un año. Vosotros sólo estaréis aquí el equivalente a medio día del exterior. Unos seis meses si no calculo mal. - Se sonrió llevándose la mano al cogote y añadió divertido. - ¡Para que luego digan que no soy hábil con las matemáticas! - Y con las indiferentes expresiones de los demás ante la broma, retomó su tono serio rematando. - No hay tiempo para más. Pero estoy seguro de que os servirá.

 

Nadie dijo nada, ya que ante todos apareció la alta figura de un ser verdoso que lucía una especie de turbante y capa con anchas hombreras, todo de color blanco. Un ajustado pantalón azul oscuro le completaba la indumentaria. Clavó una mirada seria y escrutadora cruzando sus verdes brazos tachonados de una especie de incrustaciones color carmesí que semejaban parches de chaqueta y aguardó a que todos llegasen hasta su posición sin inmutarse.

-¡Es Piccolo! - Reconoció Zafiro a quién ya les había entrenado cuando llegaron. –  
-¿Nos vas a seguir entrenando?- Quiso saber Ail, dirigiéndose con afabilidad a ese adusto individuo, al menos esa impresión daba al dedicarles una severa mirada. -

 

El aludido esbozó una ligera sonrisa mostrando de paso dos colmillos afilados. Roy se inquietó tomándole por un demonio y así lo hizo saber.

-¡Te pareces demasiado a uno de esos diablos! - Le acusó señalándole con un dedo que remataba su estirado brazo izquierdo. -  
\- Posiblemente sí. - Repuso secamente ese individuo con una voz ligeramente ronca.-  
\- Piccolo es el rey de los demonios. - Le explicó como si tal cosa Goku al muchacho que se quedó paralizado por el asombro -.  
\- ¿Quéee?- Es todo lo que el chico pudo decir. –

Aunque antes de poder reaccionar de otro modo su maestro le tranquilizó.

\- No pasa nada. Está de nuestro lado. Si no, sería difícil que estuviera en el cielo ¿verdad?

 

El joven convino en ello con un asentimiento tan imperceptible como prolongado, captaba mucha energía en aquel tipo, no tanta como en Goku, pero sí mucha más que la que él mismo poseía. ¡Así que menos mal que era de los suyos!

\- Aquí estaréis para completar vuestro adiestramiento. Os espera un durísimo entrenamiento si queréis llegar a convertiros en auténticos guerreros. - Afirmó secamente Piccolo.-

 

Desde luego lo hizo sin concesiones a la cordialidad, realmente a Roy le recordaba más a un estricto profesor de la universidad que a otra cosa. 

\- Nosotros vendremos de vez en cuando para enseñaros y también perfeccionar algunas técnicas que os harán falta y cada cierto tiempo supervisaremos vuestros progresos. - Declaró Goku -  
\- Pensaba que os quedaríais aquí para entrenarnos personalmente.- Comentó Diamante que estaba empezando a adaptarse al rigor de ese entorno, lo mismo que sus compañeros, costándole menos esfuerzo hablar. -  
\- No nos está permitido, nosotros ya consumimos nuestro tiempo aquí. Y, sobre todo, esta tarea debéis llevarla a cabo por vuestros propios medios. Solo os podremos ayudar en contadas ocasiones. – Le explicó Goku haciendo extensivas sus palabras al resto. - A Piccolo le queda algo más, así que él se ocupará de mostraros todo el sitio. Yo debo dejaros ya. Espero que mejoréis mucho. Ya vendré a visitaros de vez en cuando. Eso sí puedo hacerlo. Hasta la vista y ¡buena suerte!

 

Y se desvaneció dejando flotar aquellas últimas palabras. Así que la atención del grupo se centró en aquel enigmático individuo de tan amenazador aspecto y Piccolo no decepcionó la imagen que daba cuando dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- Si pensabais que lo habíais pasado mal hasta ahora es que no sabéis lo que os aguarda.  
\- Afrontaremos cualquier cosa. - Declaró Roy con firmeza secundado por un asentimiento general. -  
\- Eso espero. Ahora seguidme y no os alejéis. Sabed que esta región del espacio es una dimensión paralela en la que las leyes de la física no son como las que vosotros conocéis. - Les explicó Piccolo que añadió con tono de advertencia. - Si os vais demasiado lejos de aquí os podéis perder sin remedio y ahora que estáis vivos moriríais otra vez. Que yo sepa, no os podemos volver a resucitar. Así que más os vale tener cuidado.

 

Ahora fue Ail quien cortó esos recuerdos cambiando de tema.

-Es cierto.- Sonrió.- Recuerdo la manera en la que nos hicieron resucitar.  
-Si Sheu ron es algo increíble.- Convino Zafiro.-  
-Una pasa de bicho, enorme e imponente, pero un buen tipo.- Terció Roy.-  
-Si. Porque le dijimos cada cosa.- Suspiró Diamante recordando aquello.-  
-Y el dueto que me marqué con el gran Freddie. Eso quedará en los anales.- Sonrió Roy.-

 

Así lo rememoraban todos cuando se acordaban de aquella ocasión, estando reunidos junto a Goku y Piccolo, el saiyan les comentó.

\- Resulta que a partir de ahora vais a dejar de estar muertos, así que mucho cuidadito ¿eh?- Les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.-

El asombro hizo entonces presa en todos. Y se incrementó cuando siete esferas anaranjadas cayeron desde aparentemente ningún sitio, posándose suavemente a los pies de Goku. Todas brillaban titilantes con resplandores color oro, cada una llevaba inscrita en su interior un número de estrellas de cinco puntas en color rojo que variaba entre una y siete.   
\- Bueno, vamos allá. - Dijo éste colocándose un poco aparte de esas bolas.  
-¿Qué son, canicas gigantes?- Se burló Diamante. –  
\- No, son bolas mágicas. - Le desveló su interlocutor. - Pueden conceder dos deseos, antes eran tres pero se nos ha terminado el presupuesto - bromeó (o quizás no) añadiendo - y uno de ellos será haceros revivir. Aunque primero hay que invocar al Dragón.  
-¿Qué dragón?- Quiso saber Zafiro con cara de asombro. -  
\- Espera un momento. - Terció Roy que tampoco comprendía nada de aquello, no obstante ahora tenía otra preocupación en su mente, y así lo expresó. - Antes de eso, ¿no podríamos saber algo de cómo está la situación en la Tierra? Yo personalmente deseo enterarme de cómo les van las cosas a mis amigos.

 

Los demás asintieron con aprobación, tenían la misma curiosidad y Goku sencillamente señaló hacia un lado y respondió.

\- Preguntádselo a Landar que está allí.

 

Y como siempre el mago había surgido de ninguna parte y se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos sin que ninguno le hubiera percibido llegar. Incluso estaba ya satisfaciendo esa petición pues invocó una gran bola transparente que flotó sobre el aire y en ella se formaron las imágenes de los amigos de Roy.

\- Aquí les tienes, mira lo que gustes y date cuenta como han tenido valor para afrontar la adversidad. - Le ofreció el mago invitándole a observar con un gesto de sus manos. -

 

El chico se acercó y al verles solo pudo decir emocionado.

-¡Tom, Connie, Bertie! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de volver a veros! ¡Esperadme un poco más y pronto volveré a estar a con vosotros!

Los demás se aproximaron también para mirar.  
-¡Las conozco, mira hermano, son las hermanas pequeñas de Petz! - Intervino Zafiro visiblemente contento de verlas. -  
\- Es tal y como la Guerrera Luna me dijo. - Convino Diamante con satisfacción. - Me alegro de que sean felices en la Tierra   
-¡Es maravilloso!- Afirmó Roy que pudo observar como las chicas y Tom daban clase a los niños y verdaderamente disfrutaban con ello. - Al menos han podido hacer realidad su sueño. - Declaró sintiéndose muy bien por ellos. -  
\- Y eso no es todo. – Intervino Landar llamando la atención del muchacho para añadir. - Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Alguien a quién tú admirabas mucho en la Tierra y que estaba deseoso de conocerte, puesto que le hablamos de tus gustos musicales, ha venido a verte.  
-¿De quién se trata?- Inquirió el sorprendido Roy. -  
\- De mí, hola y ante todo gracias por tu elección. Te agradezco el detalle. - Le respondió una voz que desde luego le era muy familiar aunque no recordase de dónde. -

 

Pero el muchacho se quedó perplejo al mirar en la dirección de la que le llegaba esa voz y descubrir a un hombre de mediana edad, estatura media, con un frondoso bigote y pelo castaño corto. Tan sólo acertó a decir.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¿Eres tú tío? ¿O alguien que se le parece?  
-Soy yo - aseguró el personaje sin dejar de sonreír, guiñando un ojo a su típico estilo. -  
-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? - Le pidió entusiásticamente Roy.-

 

Eso causó el asombro de sus compañeros y hasta del propio mago, sobre todo cuando el joven comenzó a maldecir ante la imposibilidad de encontrar bolígrafo o papel. 

\- Roy, en el cielo no se dicen palabrotas. - Le amonestó Landar. -  
-¡Si, pero jod…! ¡Para una vez que puedo ver a mi ídolo musical! ¡Me ca... en la p...!.

 

Algunos truenos resonaron sobre sus cabezas, haciendo patente el desagrado de las altas esferas por aquel lenguaje. Roy sonrió estúpidamente y musitó una disculpa. El Mago movió la cabeza suspirando con desaprobación, aunque el admirado individuo al que el chico se refería, tan sólo se reía con su también característico. ¡Ja,... ja, ja!

\- Pero ¿se puede saber quién es ese tipo?- Quiso saber Diamante con expresión desconcertada. -  
\- No sé, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Roy debe ser alguien importante. - Conjeturó Zafiro. -  
-¡Aunque mira que pedirle un autógrafo aquí! – Comentó Ail atónito. -  
-¡Lo que pasa es que sois una pandilla de incultos musicales, eso es! - Les reprochó Roy añadiendo con retintín.- Y así os ha ido.   
\- Pues a ti no te fue mucho mejor que a nosotros. - Le recordó Nephrite con una media sonrisa de sorna. -

 

El aludido tuvo que admitir eso último aunque enseguida opuso.

\- Pero yo me motivo mucho más cuando escucho alguna de sus canciones. ¡De veras, eres el tío más coj...!. ¡Si hasta una sailor se llama como él!- Añadió el chico cayendo ahora en la cuenta del nombre de guerrera de Ami, aunque seguramente sería casualidad. ¡Este tipo es de put…madr…!  
-¡Royy!- Terció el mago con sufrida paciencia...en tanto se escucharon más truenos que obligaron a todos a taparse los oídos.

 

Pero éste no le hacía ningún caso centrado sólo en alabar a aquel ídolo que tenía delante.

\- Te aseguro que he cantado tus canciones más que las de nadie y me hubiera encantado asistir a uno de vuestros conciertos. Pero yo era un crío entonces. ¡Qué lástima! que no vinierais casi nunca a EE. UU Y…

 

Aunque el famoso cantante en cuestión se limitó a detener la larga perorata de su admirador con una mano y a responder amablemente.

\- Ya lo sé. Y me enteré que la última canción que quisiste escuchar fue una de las de mi grupo. Es un detalle que te agradezco y me gustaría que cantases una conmigo, verás cómo es muy apropiada para este sitio y si triunfáis en vuestra misión, también para la Tierra.

 

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como dos platos soperos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para asimilar aquello, pero una vez lo hizo exclamó.

-¡De verdad!..  
\- De verdad.- Aseguró ese tipo guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Qué me dices?  
\- Encantado. Aunque no estaré a tu nivel. - Objetó Roy azorado. –  
\- No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien. - Repuso despreocupadamente su interlocutor. - Aunque primero vamos a hacer un pequeño calentamiento. 

 

Y sin que el muchacho acertase a replicar, el tipo lanzó su también exclusivo grito, indicándole a su “pupilo” que debía imitarle.

-¡Telelerélerero!...

 

Roy lo hizo como pudo pero igualar ese tono, esa cadencia y resistencia era imposible, sobre todo cuando el cantante prosiguió con sus.

-¡Telero, telero, teleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero....!telererererererero!

 

Y menos mal que paró, todos escuchaban extasiados y el propio Roy jadeaba frotándose la garganta y pensando alucinado.

\- ¡Y yo que creí que tenía fuelle para esto!

 

Pero aquel tipo sonrió aplaudiéndole con aprobación y añadió.

-¿Te sabes ésta canción?

El famoso intérprete se acercó a Roy y le susurró algo al oído. El chico asintió entusiasmado.

-¡Claro que me la sé! Me sé casi todas las tuyas y las de tu grupo.

Su interlocutor sonrió para entonces exclamar.

\- Pues, ¡a cantar de verdad!...  
-¿Y la música?- Quiso saber el muchacho, aunque nadie tuvo que decirle nada porque ya estaba sonando y su adorado intérprete le hizo una seña para que se preparase, aunque antes Roy pudo exclamar.- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta el estéreo que tenéis aquí!...  
-¡Vamos allá! - Le animó su ídolo.- Canta conmigo…

 

Y el chico, claro está, se animó a hacerlo. Su mentor musical cantaba como siempre había recordado, ¡de maravilla! y él no quiso ser menos. Era el momento más importante de su vida, (al menos de su otra vida) en cuanto a cantar se refería. Iba a darlo todo por no desentonar. Por su parte el cantante adoptaba sus características poses, piernas entreabiertas y dedo en alto señalando al cielo. (O más arriba del en que ya estaban claro).Y enseñaba a Roy a ponerse en la posición correcta y a entonar. Los demás asistían divertidos y atónitos a esa improvisada interpretación y coreografía. En cuanto al nuevo aprendiz se lo pasaba mejor que un niño dentro de una pastelería.

 

Éste podría ser el cielo   
Éste podría ser el cielo   
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos 

En estos días de calma reflexión   
Tú vienes a mí y todo parece ir bien   
En estos días de fríos afectos   
Te sientas a mi lado y todo está bien 

Éste podría ser el cielo para todos   
Éste mundo podría ser alimentado, este mundo podría ser divertido   
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos   
Éste mundo podría ser libre, este mundo podría ser uno 

En este mundo de impávido engaño   
Sólo tu sonrisa puede allanar mi camino   
Estos agitados días de cruel rechazo, hum   
Tú vienes a mí, calmas mi mente intranquila 

Sí, éste podría ser el cielo para todos   
Éste mundo podría ser alimentado, este mundo podría ser divertido 

Esto debería ser amor para todo el mundo, sí   
Este mundo debería ser libre, este mundo podría ser uno   
Deberíamos traer amor para nuestras hijas e hijos   
Amor, amor, amor, éste podría ser el cielo para todos 

Tú sabes que   
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos   
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos 

Escucha - lo que la gente hace con otras almas   
Toman sus vidas - destruyen sus metas   
Su orgullo y dignidad esenciales   
Son arrebatados y rotos sin demostrar piedad   
Cuando éste debería ser el cielo para todos

(Heaven for everyone, QUEEN, crédito al autor)

 

Terminada la canción el tipo le dio la mano y su entregado fan se la estrechó encantado.

\- ¡Ha sido para mí un gran honor! – Pudo decir el chico con tono de patente admiración. -¡Muchas gracias!  
-No hay de qué ¡Os deseo mucha suerte! - Se despidió el fallecido cantante añadiendo con una sonrisa a la par que hacía una versallesca reverencia en tanto su último grito resonaba con un potente y armonioso eco. - Y recordad amigos. “El Cielo es para todos”. Ahora preparaos bien para convertir la Tierra en un lugar mejor. ¡Vivid y sobre todo…Amad!

 

Y Roy agitó una mano al horizonte despidiendo a su ídolo en tanto le decía al mago con gran reconocimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias Landar!, ha sido toda una sorpresa. ¡Qué gran tipo! Todavía no me lo puedo creer. ¡He estado cantando a dúo con él!...  
\- No las merecen. - Respondió el mago esbozando una leve sonrisa que parecía ser la última concesión que le daba a la frivolidad, pues de inmediato les indicó a todos con su tono más grave. -Ahora dejad que Son Goku invoque al dragón.

Y todos obedecieron apartándose intrigados. Tenían mucha curiosidad por ver cómo sería aquel ser. No tardaron mucho en descubrirlo. Goku le llamó utilizando una fórmula pronunciada en una lengua desconocida para ellos y al pronto de concluirla de aquellas bolas surgieron siete rayos dorados que se elevaron a gran altura, entrelazándose entre sí hasta formar la silueta luminosa de un dragón dorado gigantesco. Entonces todo el cielo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Como si alguien hubiera apagado una estrella, en tanto Landar les explicó.  
\- Este es el Dragón Celestial, de la categoría de los Gigantes Divinos. El último de su tipo que queda y cuyos momentos hace mucho tiempo ya que pasaron. No obstante aún puede conceder dos deseos, así que deberéis elegir con sabiduría uno de ellos. El otro será vuestra vuelta a la vida.  
\- Aquí estoy convocado por vuestro mandato. ¡Pedid vuestros deseos! - Retumbó la grave y potente voz del dragón que parecía el tañido de una campana de bronce. -

 

Roy interrumpió el relato para reír comentando con sus compañeros.

-¡Ahí sí que estaba yo acojo!…bueno, ya me comprendéis.  
-Con un ser tan enorme y que transmitía ese poder, lo estábamos todos.- Concedió Nephrite.-  
-Aunque como siempre, quisiste tomar un atajo. Roy.- Se sonrió Diamante.-  
-Sí, pero en esa ocasión habría sido lo más inteligente, hermano.- Comentó Zafiro.-

 

Así era, se acordaban de cómo se miraron indecisos, lo cierto es que, todavía impresionados por el colosal tamaño de aquel monstruo no les venía nada a la mente. Aunque Roy fue el primero en reaccionar exclamando con un destello de perspicacia.

-¡Ya está! ¡Le pedimos que se cargue él a todos los demonios y listo!  
\- Es una idea muy buena.- Apoyó Ail –  
\- No me parece muy ético. - Rebatió Diamante cruzándose de brazos y preguntando con cierta contrariedad. - ¿Para qué nos hemos estado entrenado entonces?  
\- Mira tío, aquí lo que importa es librar a la Tierra de la amenaza que se le viene encima. Como sea y de la mejor manera. - Opuso coherentemente Roy. -  
\- En eso tienes razón. –Tuvo que admitir el príncipe de Némesis. -  
\- A mí también me parece buena idea. Y es muy práctica. - Añadió Nephrite. -  
\- Transmítele esa petición, por favor. - Le encargó Zafiro a Goku que asintió haciéndolo en aquel idioma desconocido para los chicos. -

 

Pero el reptil sagrado se limitó a negar con su enorme cabeza declarando.  
\- No puedo conceder ese deseo, está más allá de mi poder. ¡Pedid otra cosa!  
-¡Pues vaya birria de dragón! ¡Tanto rollo para esto! - Le cuchicheó Roy a Diamante que asintió solidariamente. –  
-¡No protestéis tanto!- Les recriminó el mago.-

 

Y todo esto ante la mirada molesta del propio dragón que daba la impresión de haber captado ese comentario. Aunque tanto Roy como Diamante miraron para otro lado enseguida y silbaron como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Lo mismo que el resto que aparentaba no haber escuchado. Así, durante unos tensos instantes se mantuvieron en un reflexivo silencio. A ninguno del grupo se le ocurría más cosas que pedir, Ail era el único que tenía interés en decir algo, aunque primero tomó la palabra el Mago que propuso a Goku. 

\- Será mejor que primero les devuelva la vida. Luego que piensen otro deseo.

 

A su interlocutor le pareció bien y así lo hizo constar ante ese gigante de los cielos.

\- Dragón Celeste. Devuelve a la vida a estos cinco jóvenes que nos acompañan, por favor.

 

El coloso asintió observando al grupo en cuestión e iluminando las cuencas de sus enormes ojos con dos destellos escarlata para anunciar con su retumbante tono.

\- Vuestro deseo os ha sido concedido.

 

Y de inmediato todas las aureolas que pendían sobre las cabezas de los chicos se borraron, desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

\- ¡Esto sí que ha funcionado! - Sonrió Nephrite aun sin poderlo creer. -  
\- ¡Es increíble! – Pudo decir Zafiro, asombrado también. -  
\- Y ahora. ¿Habéis meditado ya lo qué queréis?- Inquirió el mago. -  
\- Si, bueno. - Terció el extraterrestre declarando. - A mí me gustaría saber cómo están mi mujer y mi hijo. Si eso es posible.

 

Goku asintió, pero Roy le frenó pidiéndole un segundo, se acabada de acordar de sus amigos y una idea le vino a la cabeza, ojalá que fuera realizable y que Ail se lo permitiera.

\- Perdona compañero. Pero es que recordé algo. ¿Te importaría cederme tu deseo?

 

El aludido le miró con reprobación. Nadie había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y de repente a Roy se le ocurría alguna gracia de las suyas. Pero el chico enseguida le replicó como si supiera lo que cruzaba por la mente del Alíen.

\- Te aseguro que es una cosa muy importante. ¡Por favor amigo! No te lo pediría de no ser así. - Le suplicó su interlocutor con una implorante mirada. -  
-¿De qué se trata? – Quiso saber Ail con un suspiro de paciente resignación. -  
\- Me gustaría que mi amigo Tom volviera a caminar. Acordaos que os conté lo que le sucedió.  
-¿El chico que sale con Cooan? La pequeña de las hermanas. - Recordó Zafiro. -  
\- Si, el mismo. – Asintió Roy declarando no sin emoción.- Es mi mejor amigo, y una gran persona, siempre me apoyó y compartió conmigo los buenos y los malos momentos. Ahora quisiera ser capaz de hacer algo por él. 

 

El extraterrestre se mesó la barbilla y un sentimiento de dura indecisión cruzó por su mente. Quería más que nada volver a ver a su familia pero realmente esto era muy importante. De todos modos podría reunirse con Ann y el bebé cuando volviera, pero. ¿Hasta cuándo debería esperar? ¿Estarían a salvo? Por suerte para él y para Roy, Landar posó una mano sobre el hombro del alíen y declaró con tranquilizadora voz.

\- Si es sólo eso, puedo hacer que los veas en mi bola.

 

El gesto de todos pasó de la tensión por aquella difícil papeleta, al alivio y la alegría. Sobre todo Roy que exclamó sin pensar.

-¡Qué buena idea ha tenido el viejo!, ¿eh?

 

Aunque se tapó la boca con ambas manos por su indiscreción, no pudo evitar que el mago le fulminase con la mirada y que el resto se sonriera aguantando a duras penas la risa. Goku fue el único que no se contuvo y se tronchaba ante la indignación de Landar.

-¡A mí no me hace gracia!- Le espetó el ofendido mago.-  
-¡No te pongas así hombre!- Replicó Goku sin poder parar de reír. - Le ha salido sin pensar. Es un cumplido. ¿Verdad Roy?  
\- Verdad, verdad. Lo siento, discúlpame. No lo dije con mala intención. – Le pidió el azorado muchacho asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de congraciarse con el anciano. -

 

Landar carraspeó varias veces volviéndose de espaldas con aire digno y materializó su bola dando por zanjado el asunto, a la par que le indicaba a Ail que se acercase a mirar. Éste lo hizo de inmediato, a los pocos instantes algo comenzó a materializarse de entre la bruma del interior de esa esfera.

-Creo que veo algo.- Comentó el alien.- La imagen empieza a aclararse.

 

Y en efecto, allí estaba ella. Annie lucía preciosa con un vestido estampado en rojo y negro y acunaba cariñosamente a su bebé. A su lado estaban Rei y Usagi que miraban embobadas al niño. La Guerrera Luna le acercó un sonajero y el chiquitín rio cuando la muchacha lo agitó. Ail no pudo evitar sonreír con visible alegría. 

-Ese es mi hijo – Declaró con gran sentimiento de orgullo ante el asentimiento de aprobación de sus compañeros que se aproximaron también a ver. – ¡Es maravilloso!

Pero eso no era todo. Entonces las pudo escuchar hablar. Su pareja se dirigía a sus amigas guerreras…  
-¡Cuánto os agradezco que estéis cuidando de nosotros!- Les comentaba Ann a las dos agregando ahora hacia la Guerrera Marte.- Has sido muy amable al permitirnos vivir en tu templo a Giaal y a mí.  
-No es nada.- Sonrió la sacerdotisa.-  
-¡Para eso estamos las amigas, mujer! y Rei está encantada de que estéis aquí. ¿No es verdad? – La animó Usagi restándole toda importancia a aquello ante el asentimiento de su compañera.-  
\- De veras, tengo algo de oro y joyas que Ail y yo encontramos en nuestros viajes por la galaxia. Cuando pueda las venderé y os pagaré… 

Sin embargo Ann no pudo continuar puesto que Rei la cortó de inmediato con fingida severidad.   
-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? No tienes que pagarme nada, mujer. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Si hasta le fío a Usagi los palitos de la suerte del templo.  
-¿Cómo que hasta a mí?- Inquirió ésta otra, mostrando su contrariedad y sentenciando con la cara roja por el enfado. - Yo siempre te los pago puntualmente, Rei.  
\- De eso nada. Por lo menos me debes tres en lo que va de mes. - Rebatió la Guerrera Marte negando con un dedo y exhibiendo una cáustica sonrisita. – Así que a ver si te retratas…  
-¡Eso es mentira! Lo que pasa es que llevas mal tus cuentas. Es Makoto la que te debe uno y Minako la que te debe dos.- Le interpeló su contertulia con mordaz exactitud. -  
\- Si eres tan buena echando cuentas, no comprendo porque nunca llevas suficiente dinero. - Le recriminó Rei a su vez con desdén.-  
-¡Eres odiosa!- Exclamó Usagi taladrándola con la mirada.- ¡Avariciosa!  
-¡Y tú una roñosa! - Replicó su compañera. - ¡Tacaña!

 

Y todo esto ante las miradas alternas que la atónita Annie las dedicaba tratando de mediar en tono conciliador.  
\- Vamos chicas no empecéis a discutir...  
-¡Ha sido ella!- Se señalaron acusatoriamente sus dos contertulias entre sí. -

 

Ann sonrió y el pequeño bebé también hizo una mueca graciosa con su boquita, después ya no dio tiempo a ver nada más. La visión se desvaneció, pero Ail estaba satisfecho y se sentía bien.

-¡Son estupendas! - Declaró muy agradecido a las guerreras. – No se lo podremos pagar nunca.  
\- Muy bien.- Terció Landar dirigiéndose ahora a Roy. - ¿Vas a formular tu deseo?  
\- Por supuesto. – Convino él guiñándole un ojo a Goku e indicándole. -¿Le puedes pedir al dragón que haga que Tom se recupere completamente de su parálisis para que pueda volver a andar como antes de sufrirla, e incluso tener más y mejores agilidad, fuerza y facultades que un humano corriente?  
\- Hasta los límites del poder del dragón, sí. - Asintió Goku que se giró hacia el gran animal pidiéndoselo tal y como su pupilo le dijo. -

 

Y el gigante volvió a emitir ese brillo escarlata en sus ojos declarando con segura gravedad.

\- Ya he cumplido vuestros dos deseos, adiós.  
\- ¡Un momento! Quiero comprobar si Tom puede andar. - Trató de saber Roy. -¡Espera!

 

Pero el gran dragón había desaparecido arrastrando tras de sí todas aquellas bolas que se dispersaron por el espacio. El cielo sobre sus cabezas recobró ese color inmaculado. No obstante el intranquilo chico distaba mucho de estar satisfecho y sentía miedo de que aquello hubiera fallado. Sin embargo Goku le animó con jovialidad.

-¡No te preocupes! Si Shenron dice que ya está. No debes dudarlo. Él nunca miente. Ten confianza.  
\- Pero daría lo que fuera por ver a mi amigo caminar otra vez.- Insistió el muchacho visiblemente decepcionado -  
\- Por eso no te preocupes. Lo verás. - Le aseguró el mago iluminando su bola para añadir. - Y yo le daré una motivación especial para hacerlo.

 

En la bola aparecieron las imágenes de Tom y de Cooan. Parecían estar charlando en un largo pasillo por el que salían. El muchacho, haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla con las manos y ella tras de él aferrando los agarres de la misma y ayudándole con un ligero empujón. 

-Espero que Kalie pueda soportar todo esto. Estoy asustada.- Decía Cooan.- Por ella y por todos nosotros. Y mañana termina ese plazo…Ojalá que con la ayuda de las guerreras seamos capaces de derrotar a ese monstruo.  
-No temas. Haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos por ayudarla.- La animaba Tom.- Lucharemos hasta el final…Connie.- Agregó él variando su tono hacia otro algo más envarado.- Quería decirte algo, yo…  
-¿Si? ¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber la joven dedicándole una mirada entre curiosa y algo sorprendida.-

 

El chico quería armarse de valor y pedírselo. Tal y como ella había mencionado, ya solamente quedaba algo más de un día para que el plazo que ese maldito demonio le diera a su difunto amigo expirase. Quizás Connie aceptase ante esa perspectiva. Él mismo pensó que, con un más que posible final tan cerca, nada de lo demás importase. Iba a declararse cuando algo extraño sucedió. La silla se volcó sin causa aparente. Como si una ráfaga de inexistente viento la hubiese golpeado de repente. Tanto Tom, como la muchacha se quedaron sorprendidos. 

-¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido?- Se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta. –

 

Cooan no respondió, tampoco lo sabía pero por si acaso se puso en guardia. Quizás hubiera sido algún ataque de precisamente eso, un demonio. Pero tras unos momentos de tensa espera, mirando en ambas direcciones, todo estaba en absoluta calma. No había nadie en los pasillos. Desconcertada miró al chico que seguía en el suelo. Aquello era muy extraño. Estaban en un terreno liso y si no fue por causa de un ataque no había motivos para...de cualquier forma, pasada la alarma de ambos, él debería subirse a su silla otra vez.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Le pidió al chico pero él orgullosamente negó con la cabeza. La chica no insistió, sabía que a Tom le avergonzaba tener que precisar ayuda y sobre todo de ella. -

 

Aunque en esta ocasión fue distinto. El muchacho sentía un extraño cosquilleo que le nacía desde la cintura bajando hacia sus piernas y llegando hasta los dedos de los pies. Desde su accidente nunca había vuelto a experimentar algo semejante y su primera reacción fue quedarse perplejo y quieto en el suelo, trataba de analizar aquello ante la preocupada mirada de Cooan que le inquirió algo asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- No, no lo sé, es algo que...

 

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero tuvo una intuición, él mismo se negaba a aceptarla por juzgarla descabellada. Aquello podría significar mil cosas, aun así hizo el movimiento reflejo de mover su pierna izquierda. Estaba resignado de antemano a no obtener respuesta pero para su asombro ésta se movió al instante.

-¡Connie!- Pudo exclamar con un confuso tinte de temor y emoción.-  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Quiso saber ella aproximándose solícita. -

 

Pero el chico la detuvo con un gesto de sus manos alargando un brazo y negó con la cabeza a la par que sonreía nervioso.

-¡No!, por favor quédate ahí, cerca de mí. Y dime si es cierto lo que ves.- Balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta, batallando contra su propia incredulidad. - 

 

La atónita chica pudo observar como su novio movía sus piernas y plantaba los pies en el suelo irguiéndose poco a poco sobre sus extremidades hasta ponerse en pie.

-¡Oh Tom!- Exclamó ella tapándose la boca con las manos y dejando correr lágrimas de alegría. - ¡Tom!  
-¡Estoy de pie, estoy de pie!- Tartamudeaba él presa de la emoción. -¡No puedo creerlo!

 

Y cuando se decidió a dar un paso pudo hacerlo, ¡y luego otro y otro! El joven no pudo evitar el llanto, éste se le desató como si fuera una mansa corriente de agua clara. Cooan le abrazó con fuerza y no paraba de susurrar entre lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Gracias Señor!  
\- ¡Ha sido Roy! – Afirmó su interlocutor tan firmemente que no existía réplica posible, sobre todo cuando añadió mirando hacia lo alto del techo como si quiera ver allí el Cielo y dentro de él a su difunto compañero. - ¡Gracias, gracias amigo! Porque sé que has sido tú, a mí no me engañas. Aunque estés ahí arriba escondido, sé que cuidas de nosotros. - Sonreía lleno de dicha, sin poder dejar de sollozar. – No sé qué gamberrada habrás hecho allá, pero ha funcionado…

 

Tampoco el aludido pudo evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas de felicidad respondiendo con emoción ante las conmovidas miradas de los demás.

\- No las merecen, Tommy. Que seas muy feliz, hermano…  
\- Ha sido hermoso amigo mío. Muy hermoso.- Reconoció Nephrite con una voz queda, llena de respeto. -  
– Por los amigos merece la pena luchar.- Convino Ail ante los asentimientos de los hermanos de Némesis. -  
\- La amistad es algo muy bello. - Admitió Diamante que añadió contento. – Doy gracias a Dios por haberlo comprendido.  
\- Si, así es, nos hace a todos ser mejores personas. Las guerreras tenían razón. - Convino Zafiro. -  
-Usagi y las demás son unas tías estupendas.- Comentó a su vez Roy.- Y tienen mucho más poder del que a primera vista parece.  
-Ya lo puedes decir.- Asintió Diamante.-   
-Pero creo que su poder más importante es el de hacer mejores a los que las rodean. En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Zafiro.- Afirmó Nephrite.- 

 

Y los muchachos recordaban aquellos hermosos momentos en los que la esperanza renacía en todos ellos. Aunque también volvieron a acordarse de los momentos de duro trabajo.

-Y después de eso, entramos en el Rincón.- Comentó Zafiro.-  
-Sí, eso sí que fue de lo más duro.- Admitió su hermano.-  
-¿Os acordáis de la charla que nos dio el maestro Piccolo?- Les preguntó Roy a lo que el resto asintió.-  
-Y que lo digas, después de decirnos eso de que no nos podrían resucitar otra vez.- Terció Nephrite, recordando aquello junto con sus amigos.-   
-Es un gran instructor, de eso no cabe ninguna duda.- Comentó Ail con admiración.-  
-Es verdad. Nos trataba a patadas y nos injuriaba a la menor ocasión, pero debo admitir que tenía razón en lo que decía.- Afirmó Diamante.-  
-¡Anda principito! – Exclamó un divertido Roy.- Dilo claramente. Es un auténtico cabronazo, eso es lo que es. Pero muy buen profesor, eso es indiscutible.

El resto se rio, todos recordaban algún momento en el adiestramiento en el que tuvieron que vérselas con Piccolo.

-Me acuerdo de cómo nos trataba, sí. Sobre todo al principio.- Comentó Zafiro.-

 

El joven intentaba alcanzar a su mentor sin lograrlo. Pese a esforzarse al límite de sus posibilidades. El namekiano esquivaba una y otra vez cualquier intento de ataque. Y lo que era todavía peor. Se burlaba abiertamente de su pupilo.

-¡Qué! ¿Ya cansado?...si la señorita lo desea podemos parar a tomarnos un té con pastas…  
-No estoy cansado.- Replicó un enrabietado Zafiro, intentándolo una vez más con una bola de energía.-

 

Su adversario se limitó a apartarla de un manotazo como si se quitara de en medio a un insecto. Tras esbozar una sardónica sonrisa contratacó con otra esfera energética mucho mayor.

-¡Esto es una bola de energía!- Exclamó tirándosela al muchacho que apenas si pudo frenarla con ambas manos.- ¡Para que aprendas!

 

El joven fue arrastrado por aquello durante kilómetros hasta que explotó lanzándole en un estado lamentable contra el suelo. Sobre él y al instante apareció su maestro posando uno de sus pies contra su pecho e ignorando sus lamentos de dolor…

-¿Llamo al servicio de habitaciones o su alteza se levantará por sí mismo? - Inquirió con manifiesta sorna.-  
-¡Maldito!- Escupió Zafiro con patente ira.- Voy a…  
-¿A qué? ¿A aburrirme?- Replicó Piccolo con nula consideración para agregar.- ¿Lo mismo que hiciste contra ese tipo de la capucha? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí para recibir sus ataques como si fueras una diana? ¡Espabila Zafirín! - Remachó quitándole el pie de encima para alejarse dando un tranquilo paseo.-

 

Espoleado por aquello el chico logró levantarse y concentrar algo de energía. Produjo una onda vital que se dirigió directa hacia la espalda de Piccolo, sin embargo éste ni hizo amago de apartarse. Cuando le alcanzó hubo una gran explosión. Zafiro se sonrió. ¡Eso para que aquel tipo viera que no estaba tan limitado! Aunque para su asombro, al disiparse el humo producido por aquel estallido, su maestro seguía incólume y en esa misma postura, con manos atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quitarle el polvo a mi capa?- Se burló.-

Zafiro suspiró recordando aquello para decirles a sus amigos.

-Luego apareció delante de mí de repente y de un tortazo me envió a no sé cuántos kilómetros…Tardé en recuperarme.  
-Eso no es nada.- Rememoró Nephrite.- A mí me hizo lo siguiente. - Les narró.-

 

Estaba luchando contra su maestro. El chico atacaba con toda suerte de patadas puñetazos y demás. Pero Piccolo se limitaba a detenerlos sin hacer esfuerzo aparente. De pronto el namekiano abrió la boca y escupió una bola de energía contra su asombrado rival. Nephrite fue arrastrado al suelo sufriendo el impacto y la explosión de aquello. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Su entrenador descendió entonces al suelo y se cruzó de brazos imperturbable a su lado.

-Eso… no es justo…- Pudo protestar el joven.- No sabía…Que pudieras… hacer…eso…  
-¡OH! ¡Vaya!-Contestó sarcásticamente Piccolo.- Os pido perdón, alteza. Claro, no me acordaba que en el mundo de tontilandia de donde provenís, los luchadores les dan un informe completo a sus enemigos con todos sus trucos y habilidades antes de pelear. Seguro que los secuaces de ese tal Zoisite te enviaron un telegrama para decirte que iban a atacar… ¡Ah, que no lo hicieron y mira por dónde por eso estás muerto!- Remachó con tintes admonitorios ahora.-   
-¡Eres un bastardo! - Pudo espetar Nephrite tratando de ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo.-  
-Por supuesto que lo soy.- Se sonrió Piccolo.- 

 

Y sin mediar palabra arreó una patada a su discípulo que le tumbo una vez más en el suelo. Entonces el namekiano sí que se permitió añadir.

-Y a pesar de eso soy lo más amable y comprensivo que te vas a encontrar por aquí…

 

Aunque ahora, Nephrite se permitió una fugaz sonrisa, e inclusos e terminó por reír, eso sí, doliéndose de aquellos golpes…

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Inquirió severamente su instructor.-

Y su interlocutor tuvo que reunir fuerzas primero para parar de reírse y después para replicar…

-Que lo que más me duele no son tus golpes ni tu insufrible complejo de superioridad. Es que tienes razón en todo lo que dices…

 

Ahora fue Piccolo quién rio, brazos en jarras, para afirmar hasta diríase que con aprobación.

-Bien, muy bien. Es la primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir. Ya vas aprendiendo amiguito…pero aun te queda mucho por mejorar…

 

Nephrite se aplicó aquello. Los demás asintieron ahora. Turno de Ail de comentar.

-Me hizo algo similar. Estábamos luchando y de pronto alargó uno de sus brazos…

 

Recordando aquello, el alien vio con asombro y horror como un brazo de su adversario se alargaba desmesuradamente para agarrarle por un tobillo y estrellarle contra el suelo…

-No sé cómo lo has hecho. No lo vi venir.- Confesó cuando su instructor aterrizó a su lado.-  
-¿No decías que tu árbol hacía cosas parecidas? Pues ya va siendo hora de que te anticipes a ese truco.- Le amonestó Piccolo que sonriendo con regocijo agregó, mientras le sujetaba de un tobillo otra vez – Y te voy a dar un buen motivo para que no lo vuelvas a olvidar…  
-Y se pasó estrellándome de un lado a otro durante un buen rato, me levantaba del suelo y me estampaba contra él… -Les contó Ail a sus amigos.-

El resto asintió. ¡Menudo era su profesor!

-Conmigo usó ese truco de la multiplicación.- Les refirió Diamante.-

 

El príncipe de Némesis se las apañaba para enfrentarse a Piccolo aunque a duras penas aguantaba los ataques de su rival. En ese instante y para su asombro, éste se desdobló…

-¡Pero! ¿Cómo has?...-Pudo apenas preguntar.-  
-¿Te ha gustado?- Se rio su adversario para sentenciar.- A ver si esto te gusta…

 

Y esos dos piccolos empezaron a propinarle a Diamante una buena tunda que terminó con él sobre el suelo. Por supuesto el príncipe se quejó declarando.

-Eso es dos contra uno.  
-¿No me digas?.. ¡Si hasta sabes contar! Por eso eras el príncipe de tu mundo, claro. Debías de ser el más listo…  
-Deja ya de insultarme.- Se enfureció su interlocutor.-  
-¿O qué?... ¿Me retirarás el saludo?- Se burló cínicamente su interlocutor.- Principito de opereta. Dime. ¿Vas a llorar? ¿Te traigo un pañuelo?

 

El enfurecido Diamante logró ponerse en pie y concentrar energía, Sin pensar lanzó una sucesión de rayos contra su rival. Piccolo apenas usó una mano para apartarlos de un manotazo y con un solo dedo fue acribillando a su pupilo que finalmente cayó al suelo de rodillas. 

-Vaya, al menos parece que tienes algo de carácter.- Comentó Piccolo ahora ya con un tono más pedagógico instando a su interlocutor con severidad mezclada con un poco de tintes animosos en aquella arenga.- Eso está bien…úsalo para aprender y para resistir en lugar de para quejarte. Potencia tu fuerza, reduce tu debilidad. No debes dar nada por supuesto ni creerte superior a los demás. Ni aun cuando lo fueras.

 

Su pupilo asintió. En eso aquel tipo llevaba toda la razón. De modo que quiso desde entonces aplicarse esas ideas…

-Pues no estuvo mal.- Comentó Roy recordando.- Yo apenas si entrené con él. Pero una vez sí que luchamos….

 

Por fortuna para el joven, su entrenamiento con Goku le había fortalecido mucho. Tanto que parecía poder aguantar contra Piccolo en un uno contra uno, casi en igualdad de condiciones. Los dos se intercambiaban golpes y esquivaban recíprocamente los del otro.

-¡Muy bien!- Decía Piccolo con tintes mezcla de sorpresa y algo de sorna.- Al fin me envían a alguien que sabe pelear un poco…

 

Aunque cuando observó que ese halago complacía a su oponente lo aprovechó para sorprenderlo con su ataque de los brazos estirados…de esta manera propinó a Roy un buen golpe en la cara que lo lanzó bastante lejos.

-Con que sí, ¿eh?- Se dijo el chico restañándose la sangre de la nariz.- ¡Ahora verás!- Exclamó convirtiéndose en súper guerrero.  
-Anda.- Se sonrió Piccolo.- Esto va a ser interesante.-  
-En este estado ni los otros cuatro juntos pueden derrotarme.- Se jactó Roy.-  
-¿De veras?- Repuso su adversario.- ¡Vamos a verlo! – 

 

Y para asombro del chico su rival se dividió en cuatro piccolos idénticos. Aunque enseguida pasó el efecto sorpresa y Roy sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Exclamaron sus cuatro rivales a un tiempo.-  
-Esto- Repuso Roy lanzándose a gran velocidad sobre uno de ellos y derribándole de un golpe.-

 

Hizo lo propio contra los demás. Al fin, todos se unieron de nuevo formando al original. Piccolo se levantó del suelo y comentó al parecer gratamente impresionado…

-No me digas que has sabido ver el punto débil de esta estrategia.- Comentó casi con admiración.-  
-Está muy claro que si te divides también lo hacen tu fuerza y tu velocidad.- Contestó el joven.-  
-Así es.- Admitió el namekiano quién le desveló.- Lo has interpretado del modo correcto. Tus amigos en cambio pensaban que me había multiplicado. Y ese fue su error. Veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces…  
-Gracias, creo.- Repuso el chico que agregó también con su particular humor.- Lo bueno en tu caso es que no hace falta que te ponga verde…

 

Aunque para sorpresa de Roy, su rival se quitó entonces el blanco turbante que llevaba en la cabeza, y lo mismo hizo con la capa de ese color para declarar.

-Muy bien, señor ocurrencias. En ese caso, vamos a pelear un poco más en serio.

 

Y dicho esto dejó caer ambas prendas al suelo. Éstas produjeron un gran ruido al impactar con tremenda fuerza en él…

-¡Pero!- Pudo decir el atónito Roy.-   
-¿Creíste que eras el único que se entrenaba así?- Se sonrió malévolamente su contertulio que tras mover el cuello a derecha e izquierda y hacer crujir sus nudillos remachó.- Vamos a comprobar hasta dónde has mejorado…

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Quiso saber Ail interrumpiendo el relato.-  
-¿Qué sucedió?- Se sonrió Roy suspirando.- Que me dio una buena tunda…eso pasó. Ni tan siquiera como súper guerrero de segundo nivel pude apenas tocarle.   
-¡Menudo psicópata!- Resopló Nephrite afirmando eso sí, con patente respeto.- Es peor que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos. La reina Beryl y hasta Metalia me parecen ahora benevolentes a su lado.  
-Pues según el maestro Son Gohan lo nuestro no fue nada. Me contó que cosas peores le hacía a él cuando le entrenaba.- Terció Roy.- Hasta me comentó que parecía que los eones le habían ablandado.  
-¡Mejor no haberle conocido entonces! - Suspiró un achantado Ail.-  
-Desde luego no le quisiera como verdadero enemigo.- Admitió Diamante.- Es incluso más poderoso que el Fantasma de la Muerte.  
-Lo de Rey de los Demonios es un título que no le queda nada mal.- Declaró a su vez Zafiro.-

 

En eso estaban todos de acuerdo. Con todo, pese a sus experiencias con Piccolo, o quizás precisamente por ellas, le estaban muy agradecidos. Ese tipo tan crudamente sincero y tan estricto se reveló como el mejor de los maestros para ayudarles a superar sus puntos débiles y a adquirir fortaleza de cuerpo y de mente. Así lo reconoció el propio Roy cuando preguntó a los demás.

¿Recordáis lo que nos dijo cuando entramos en el Rincón?...  
-Desde luego.- Repuso Diamante.- Que nos podíamos ir preparando, que todo lo anterior nos iba a parecer un picnic comparado a lo que nos esperaba allí dentro.

 

Y así fue, los muchachos rememoraron aquello. Desde luego que al oír esas palabras todo el mundo se dio por avisado y su estricto guía les señaló ahora hacia una especie de casa que se encontraba a una treintena de metros. De hecho no parecía muy grande aunque ellos no se fiaban de las apariencias e hicieron bien cuando escucharon a Piccolo revelarles. 

\- Ese será vuestro cuartel, vuestra vivienda o como lo queráis llamar. Allí hay comida, alubias mágicas y todo tipo de pertrechos. Se divide en dormitorios, baños y demás elementos, para que os podáis apañar durante este tiempo. Antes era más pequeña pero una vez fue destruida y se reformó. Ahora es más grande, pero de todos modos sois demasiados, así que distribuir y racionad bien los víveres. Y tened cuidado. Una convivencia en un lugar como este y durante tantos meses puede ser muy dura. Pero si lo soportáis conseguiréis, además de aumentar vuestras fuerzas, crear un sólido vínculo de amistad y coordinación. Eso os será de tanta o más utilidad que elevar vuestro poder individual. Y otra cosa. - Añadió dirigiéndose ahora a Diamante quizás porque mantenía una mirada altiva aun sin darse cuenta de ello. - Aquí no hay rangos, ni príncipes, ni reyes. No se tienen privilegios. ¿Entendido?  
\- Entendido - Afirmó el interpelado.- 

 

Y desde luego que no le cayó demasiado bien esa advertencia con tinte de reprimenda. Pero decidió que era mejor no molestarse por ello ni replicar. A estas alturas el príncipe había aprendido a ser algo más modesto. Recordaba todo aquello como si hubieran pasado siglos. Piccolo entonces sonrió asintiendo con aprobación y agregó más distendido.

\- Bien Diamante. Así me gusta. Has aprendido mucho, tanto tú como los otros, pero todavía os quedan muchas cosas más por saber hasta estar preparados. Confío en que las descubráis aquí. - Les mostró las diversas dependencias y cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban al tanto de cómo eran y que contenían lo necesario les inquirió. - Ahora ¿tenéis alguna pregunta? ¡Vamos, aprovechad ahora o tendréis que aguardar bastante tiempo! - Remachó dispuesto para esfumarse tras esperar unos segundos preceptivos de cortesía. -  
\- Una sola cosa más. ¿Nos podríais dejar un radio cd con música? Se entrena mejor y ayuda a distender el ambiente. - Le inquirió Roy dejando pasmados a todos, incluido el propio Piccolo que le miró con ojos de platos rompiendo su hieratismo. Cuando el chico advirtió esto sonrió añadiendo a título justificativo. - Si vamos a estar tanto tiempo aquí, nos ayudará mucho. Podéis estar seguros.

-¡Esa sí que fue buena!- Se rio Zafiro, cortando ese recuerdo.-   
-Sí, hasta Piccolo-sama se quedó sin habla.- Sonrió Nephrite.-   
-¿Qué queréis que os diga? El Rincón es como una especie de gimnasio, ¿no? Pue había que tener algo de vidilla para entrenar.- Se rio Roy.-   
-Eso debió de pensar nuestro sensei.- Comentó entonces Ail, preguntando a sus amigos con desenfado.- ¿Os acordáis de lo que pasó?...

 

Todos asintieron, recordaban que nadie replicó. Ni Nephrite, Zafiro o Ail ni el propio Diamante, se atrevieron a dudar de que eso fuera posible. Ya habían aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa y Piccolo, para sorpresa del grupo, asintió sin darle ya más importancia. De inmediato, el aparato de música requerido por Roy apareció a unos pocos metros de ellos. El chico visiblemente contento y ante las caras sorprendidas de los otros, les explicó que así pondrían alguna que otra canción para amenizar el entrenamiento. Esperando claro que en el Cielo tuvieran una buena colección de cds. Y cuando sus compañeros se limitaron a asentir todavía sin estar muy seguros de aquello, Piccolo se dio la vuelta y soltó un lacónico.

\- Hasta la vista - dicho lo cual se esfumó. –

 

Un silencio profundo cayó entre todos, durante el mismo cada uno se dedicó a observar y valorar su nuevo entorno y tratar de familiarizarse con él, si es que eso era posible.

\- Este sitio tiene peor pinta que el mismo Infierno. – Intervino Diamante rompiendo ese mutismo para dar un nuevo recorrido visual a esa desolada extensión de blancura y añadir con sarcástico regocijo. - ¡El lugar perfecto para ponernos a punto!  
-¡Si, a mí me gusta! - Terció Nephrite con idéntico tono. -  
\- Más vale que nos guste porque tendremos que estar aquí medio año. - Les recordó Zafiro con un tinte combinado de resignación y ganas por comenzar. -  
\- Entre varios será más soportable. Os lo digo yo que estoy acostumbrado a permanecer durante mucho tiempo viajando solo por el espacio. Bueno, en compañía de mi mujer y mi hijo. - matizó Ail con nostalgia. -  
\- La clave aquí va a ser la mentalización y el orden - expuso firmemente Roy obteniendo la general aprobación, para agregar animado por el éxito de sus palabras. - De cómo nos estructuremos y de la motivación que consigamos dependerá todo. Como en mi equipo de baloncesto. Y la diferencia es que aquí no se puede perder y ganar al día siguiente, nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de fracasar. Nos jugamos mucho en ello.- Sentenció el muchacho que, si había sido disciplinado y serio en algo durante toda su vida, fue precisamente en eso. -  
\- No hace falta que lo digas. - Secundó Diamante compartiendo ese criterio. -

 

Los otros aseguraron lo mismo y el grupo se quedó allí dispuesto a comenzar su labor. Aparte de planificar los entrenamientos y los descansos, comidas y otras cosas imprescindibles, estaban decididos a que la estancia en ese lugar no fuera (como había aseverado justificadamente el príncipe de Némesis), peor que el propio Infierno. Y además del radio cd pedido por Roy, Ail, que tocaba la flauta muy bien, les entretenía también con alguna tonada en sus escasos momentos de pausas. Incluso Roy se sorprendió, sabía tocar ese mismo instrumento y nunca en su vida, que él supiera, lo había hecho. Llegaba a interpretar maravillosas melodías que deleitaban a todos. Llegando incluso a declamar una bella aunque enigmática letra…

De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
Domine exaudi vocem meam  
Et ipse redimet Israel  
In secula  
De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
In secula…

(Monasterio de la Rábida, Vangelis, crédito al autor)

 

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así, en la Tierra?- Le preguntó el alien, realmente tan admirado con el resto.- ¿Y qué significan esas extrañas palabras?...  
-No, no sé. Jamás toqué la flauta, -le confesó el interpelado que agregó con el mismo tinte de incredulidad y asombro.- La guitarra sí, pero esto…tampoco sé lo que significa eso que he dicho…es como si fuera un recuerdo que guardo dentro de mí…yo…no sé cómo explicarlo.  
-También tienes talento para ello, no hay duda.- Declaró Nephrite añadiendo.- Creo que eso era latín…Desde lo profundo clamo a ti. Señor. Señor escucha mi voz. Él redimirá Israel, para siempre…Desde lo profundo clamo a ti, Señor…Para siempre.- Tradujo el joven que les explicó.- Yo sí que lo aprendí, cuando serví a mi rey Endimión en la Tierra.  
-Pero yo nunca aprendí latín.- Repuso el atónito Roy.- ¡Ya tenía bastante con aprobar francés por los pelos!  
-Bien pudiera ser una habilidad que olvidaste que poseías.- Añadió Diamante.- Seguro que algún día lo recordarás.  
-Desde luego, amigo. Sea como fuere. Al menos podrás hacer nuestra estancia aquí más llevadera.- Sonrió Zafiro.-  
-Eso amigos míos, será un placer.- Aseguró el muchacho.- Aunque aquí no hemos venido a pasarlo bien, sino a prepararnos. Y tendremos que trabajar muy duro.  
-Pero como dicen los maestros Son Goku y Piccolo. Tampoco se debe forzar en exceso.- Terció Ail.- Y la meditación es fundamental. Y tú puedes ayudarnos a eso, con esa música tan sublime.  
-Tampoco tú lo haces nada mal.- Le alabó el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-Nos adaptaremos, y lo conseguiremos. - Les animó Nephrite obteniendo el asentimiento general.-

 

Y así fue. Una vez adaptados el tiempo pasó volando, entre luchas, entrenamientos y conversaciones entre ellos. La dureza de las condiciones y su deseo común les ayudó a forjar una buena amistad. Todos aportaron algo. Diamante el orgullo y la perseverancia en sus vertientes más positivas. Nephrite, el dominio de las emociones y el orden. Zafiro la prudencia y la reflexión y Ail el entusiasmo y las ganas de mejorar. La presencia de Roy les hizo más distendidos y menos formales. Sobre todo caló poco a poco en el príncipe de Némesis que había comenzado a experimentar lo que era una verdadera amistad. Podría decirse lo mismo de todos ellos que hasta el momento se habían tratado entre sí con una fría cortesía. Sólo entre Diamante y Zafiro había existido una mayor dosis de afecto al ser hermanos. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Diamante y Nephrite se llevaban bastante bien, piques de combates aparte. Lo mismo sucedía con Zafiro y Ail que habían llegado a trabar una amistad más desenfadada. Y Roy fue erigiéndose en una especie de líder para todos, no desde el punto de vista de la autoridad, sino de la iniciativa y merced a su carácter. Les contaba chistes, algunas de sus “hazañas con las chicas de la Universidad”, sus particulares consejos para ligar, les comentaba su interés por los deportes y les animaba. Al ser el más poderoso y adiestrado, hizo suyo y se tomó muy en serio el papel de entrenador y dirigía los entrenamientos motivándoles de forma asombrosa. Los demás muchachos correspondían hablando acerca de ellos en sus antiguas vidas y de lo que en realidad les hubiese gustado hacer, de lo que querían poder llevar a cabo y emprenderían cuando todo saliera bien, respondiendo con entusiasmo al reto que allí tenían. Era un ejercicio de sinceridad y de férrea voluntad que reforzó la camaradería y les ayudó a eliminar muchos fantasmas de los que todavía les acosaban. Roy como de costumbre, les estimulaba hasta con la misma música que consiguió poner. Nadie sabía cómo, pero siempre tenía algún cd de grupos que le gustaban. Y el fruto de todo fue la progresiva mejora y conjunción de todos. Cantando él mismo o coreado por el grupo con canciones como ésta, que tuvo un significado muy especial para todos ellos, durante aquellos durísimos entrenamientos.

Mantén la fe 

Madre, madre dile a tus hijos   
que su momento acaba de empezar   
he sufrido por mi furia   
hay guerras que no se pueden ganar 

Padre, padre por favor créeme   
Abandono mis armas   
estoy roto como una flecha   
perdóname   
perdona a tu caprichoso hijo 

Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién querer   
(madre, madre)   
Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién odiar   
(por favor créeme)   
Todo el mundo se queja   
porque no pueden conseguir bastante   
y es duro continuar   
cuando no hay nadie en quién apoyarse 

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia   
Señor has de mantener la fe   
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio   
Ahora mismo debemos   
Mantener la fe   
Mantén la fe   
Mantén la fe   
Señor debemos mantener la fe 

Dime nena, cuando te hago daño   
¿te lo guardas todo dentro?   
Tú me dices que todo está olvidado   
y te escondes tras tu orgullo 

Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién querer   
(madre, padre)   
Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién odiar   
(por favor no me dejes)   
Todo el mundo está sangrando   
porque los tiempos son difíciles   
es difícil ser fuerte   
cuando no hay nadie en quien soñar 

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia   
Señor has de mantener la fe   
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio   
Ahora mismo debemos   
Mantener la fe   
Mantén la fe   
Mantén la fe   
Debemos mantener la fe 

Caminando sobre las huellas   
de las mentiras de la sociedad   
No me gusta lo que veo   
A veces me gustaría estar ciego   
A veces espero eternamente   
bajo la lluvia   
donde nadie me ve llorar   
intentando borrar el dolor   
Madre, Padre 

Hay cosas que he hecho y no puedo borrar   
cada noche caemos en desgracia 

Es difícil, con el mundo frente a ti   
tratar de continuar, tratar de continuar 

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia   
Señor has de mantener la fe   
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio   
Ahora mismo debemos 

Tratar de aguantar  
Tratar de aguantar  
Mantener la fe   
Fe: ahora no es demasiado tarde   
intenta seguir adelante, inténtalo   
Mantén la fe

(Bon Jovi Keep the Faith, crédito al autor)

 

¡Aquello fue digno de verse! Cuando Goku y Piccolo entraban a veces para comprobar sus progresos al principio se miraban moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación ante las sonrisitas de disculpa y circunstancias de Roy puesto que sus “pupilos “no parecían progresar mucho. Estaban descoordinados, lentos y poco fortalecidos, soportaban a duras penas las extremas condiciones de la sala. Pero con ayuda de las arengas de Roy y las canciones que ponía, ¡como si aquello fuera un gimnasio!, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. De los pasos vacilantes para sustentarse a los saltos, de estos a las abdominales y los fondos con la ayuda de las manos, con palmadas, a los más difíciles de los puños y finalmente a los simples dedos, con los que sustentaban todo su cuerpo en el aire desafiando esa aplastante gravedad. Luego llegaron las volteretas acrobáticas y los vuelos cada vez más rápidos. Y no sólo se avanzaba en el plan físico. Los chicos fueron uniéndose cada vez más, concentrados en sus respectivos pensamientos de superación, para vengarse de sus enemigos y volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Todos al servicio de un fin común motivado por distintos anhelos, pero compañeros al fin y al cabo persiguiendo un único ideal. Llegaron a moverse al unísono e incluso a aprenderse la mayoría de las canciones con las que Roy les martilleaba. Poco a poco, las caras de Piccolo y Goku pasaron de la resignación a la incredulidad, de ésta a la sorpresa y más tarde a la aprobación e incluso satisfacción manifiestas. Goku entonces guiñaba un ojo. Piccolo se permitía incluso el lujo de una fugaz sonrisa y Roy elevaba un pulgar dirigiéndose a ellos en señal de triunfo, exclamando tal y como le gustaba hacer, parafraseando a un gran grupo de “rock” a modo de eufórica arenga.

-¡Adelante chicos! ¡Mantened la fe!

 

Y la mantenían, luchando minuto a minuto por mejorar y aumentar sus fuerzas, con sus miradas cada vez más aceradas por la determinación y más convencidos de su éxito. Roy llegó a hacerse un dibujo de su enemigo y cuando el entrenamiento de todos llegaba a su fin lo estrujó con sus manos haciéndolo arder a la vez que les arengaba con un poderoso grito transformándose en súper guerrero. Los demás respondieron a coro, desplegando al máximo sus energías que habían crecido considerablemente. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada que ver ya con la apariencia que presentaba antes de comenzar aquella durísima preparación. Sus cuerpos estaban ahora mucho más musculosos y endurecidos, merced a las adversas condiciones del cuarto y los continuos golpes encajados y devueltos e incluso las pesas y objetos de gran kilaje que usaban para forzarse aún más. Y sus voluntades se habían vuelto infinitamente más determinadas y fuertes que cuando empezaron a entrenar con Piccolo y no digamos de cuando llegaron al Cielo. ¡Habían renacido como unos nuevos y poderosos guerreros!

-Ya estamos en la recta final.- Comentaba ahora Diamante con satisfacción.-  
-Si ha sido bastante duro, pero ha merecido la pena.- Convino su hermano.-  
-incluso tener que hacer el ridículo en ocasiones.- Les recordó Nephrite.-

 

Se miraron divertidos y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

-Si. Recuerdo al maestro Kaio.- Afirmó Ail moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.-  
-Ese tipo estaba para que lo encerrasen, pero su técnica de combate era muy útil.- Apuntó Roy entre risas aún.-  
-Pues para ti fue bien fácil pasar a ser discípulo suyo.- Repuso Diamante con una apreciable dosis de sorna.- Casi acabaste siendo su maestro.  
-Pero lo tuyo fue lo mejor, ¡principito! - Se reía Nephrite ahora.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Terció Zafiro.- Ahora me rio pero entonces no podía creerlo.  
-Sí, fue de lo más raro.- Convino Ail.-

 

Recordaron como, cierto día. Piccolo les guió a una parte de esa inmensa estancia. Señalando hacia arriba con uno de sus dedos les indicó.

-Deberéis subir hasta ahí. Os aguarda un entrenamiento especial.  
-¿Hasta ahí? No veo nada. – Rebatió Diamante.-  
-Lo verás cuando llegues - se sonrió su maestro con cierto toque de regocijo.-  
-Bueno, entonces solamente volamos hacia arriba y ya.- Quiso saber Ail.-  
-Eso es. – Se limitó a contestar su adusto entrenador.-

 

El grupo se miró con expresión desconcertada pero a esas alturas habían aprendido a confiar en lo que Piccolo les dijera. Se elevaron no sin esfuerzo entre esa gravedad. Subieron y al cabo de un buen rato divisaron un minúsculo puntito.

-¿Qué será aquello?- Indicó Zafiro.-  
-Supongo que el sitio que debíamos encontrar.- Repuso Roy.-

 

A medida que se aproximaban a aquel punto fue creciendo. Para asombro de todos resultó ser una gran bola. O lo que parecía un minúsculo planeta allí flotando en medio de esa nada blanquecina. De pronto se vieron atraídos con una enorme fuerza. Tuvieron que emplear sus poderes para no estrellarse. Al ir descendiendo observaron con incredulidad que ese mini mundo estaba formado por un jardín, una pequeña casa con tejado a dos aguas y una carretera que lo circundaba, con un coche rojo descapotable aparcado en ella.

-¿Qué es esto, una maqueta de Beverly Hills?- Comentó Roy entre atónito y divertido.-  
-Y pensábamos que nuestro mundo era pequeño, hermano.- Sonrió Zafiro.-

 

Diamante asintió con el mismo estupor que el resto. Tampoco Ail y Nephrite daban crédito a lo que veían. Menos aun cuando una especie de individuo, bajito, regordete y azul, vestido con una extraña túnica que tenía bordado una especie de símbolo en kanji, se aproximó sonriente y les saludó.

-Vaya, vaya… Los nuevos… Son Goku me avisó. Habéis venido a que os entrene…  
-¿Quién es usted, amigo?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-¡Vaya falta de cortesía! No reconocer al gran dios Kaio.- Replicó el tipo aquel cruzándose de brazos.- ¿De dónde venís con tamaña ignorancia?

 

Los chicos se miraron atónitos. Realmente no tenían ni idea de quién podría ser ese tipo. Fue Nephrite quien tomó la palabra para responder.

-Sentimos no haberle conocido. Fue Piccolo quién nos dijo que debíamos venir hasta aquí.  
-Ya, ese Piccolo, nunca tuvo sentido del humor.- Suspiró aquel individuo que ahora clavó en los anonadados muchachos una mirada algo pérfida y añadió.- Aunque espero que vosotros sí que lo tengáis…  
-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Quiso saber Ail.-  
-Pues que aquí, para ser aceptado como uno de mis discípulos, tenéis que demostrar vuestro sentido del humor. Aquí dónde me veis, de eso también soy un maestro. Os lo demostraré contando algunos chistes…

 

Y ante las caras de incredulidad de todos, ese extraño individuo les contó.

-Va un amigo y le dice a otro. Esta mañana al levantarme me quise suicidar tomándome mil aspirinas. ¡Oh! Y qué pasó, le replicó el otro. – Kaio hizo una pausa y ya se estaba riendo él mismo cuando pudo concluir.- ¡Pues que al tomar la segunda me encontré mucho mejor!, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!… ¡mira que es gracioso! ¿Lo pilláis? Al tomar la segunda… como eran aspirinas se encontró mucho mejor…

 

Las caras de su público eran el reflejo del desconcierto y la incredulidad. Nadie hizo amago ni de reírse. Aunque entonces, fue ese autoproclamado dios el que, poniendo las manos atrás y dándoles la espalda, sentenció con cierta dosis de indignación.

-Si no os hacen gracia mis chistes no os entrenaré…  
-Piccolo no nos avisó de esto.- Le susurró Ail a Zafiro que movió la cabeza.-

 

Roy les hizo una señal a los demás y entonces comenzó a reír. Aunque estaba claro que se trataba de una risotada fingida. Los demás a su pesar le imitaron. Sin embargo y pese a lo hipócrita y burdo de su actuación, aquello no pareció importar a ese tipo. Se volvió a mirarles nuevamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción asintiendo.

-Eso está mucho mejor. Habéis superado la primera prueba.  
-¿La primera prueba?- Inquirió Diamante sin comprender.-  
-¡Claro! – Exclamó Kaio con tinte entusiasta al agregar.- Ahora es vuestro turno, tenéis que hacerme reír a mí…  
-¿Qué le hagamos reír?- Repitió un atónito Zafiro.-  
-Venga, a ver, probad. ¿Quién va a ser el primero?- Les dijo con cierta impaciencia.-  
-Eso es lo mío, tíos.- Se vanaglorió Roy aseverando.- Era el rey de los chistes malos en la Facultad. A ver maestro, escuche…  
-Tienes toda mi atención hijito.- Replicó Kaio observándole con interés.-

 

Roy se sonrió y entonces dijo.

-Vine de vacaciones de la isla de Creta, y un amigo me preguntó. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Un asco Creta, le respondí. ¿Un asco Creta? Repitió él… y yo le dije, ¡No gracias, ya he cenado!, ja, ja, ja. ¿Lo pilla?

 

El dios se llevó la mano a la barbilla meditando pensativo.

-¡Hummm! vamos a ver… un asco Creta, un asco Creta… ¡Ah, ya! Unas croquetas… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Claro, y le dijiste, no gracias que ya he cenado. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es muy bueno, muy bueno.- Repetía tronchándose de risa, tanto que se sujetaba su abultado vientre con ambas manos.-

 

Los demás ahora miraban alternativamente a ese extraño tipo y a Roy con los ojos como platos. Su amigo además hacía la uve con los dedos y sonreía…

-Es de lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida.- Comentó Nephrite desapasionadamente.-  
-Pues yo me acuerdo de uno que me contó Umino en el instituto.- Dijo Ail añadiendo con cierta prevención.- Es algo malo y verde. No sé yo si le gustará...  
-Adelante por favor.- Le insistió el Dios.-  
-¿Entonces quiere que le cuente un chiste verde rápido?- Preguntó Ail.-  
-Sí, claro.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Me tienes en ascuas.  
-Una lechuga en una moto.- Afirmó el muchacho.-  
-Una lechuga en una moto. - Murmuraba Kaio que, de inmediato se rio de nuevo.- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ese es muy bueno!, claro, verde y rápido…  
-No ha sido tan difícil.- Se sonrió Ail poniéndose junto a Roy.-

 

Ahora era el turno de los otros tres. Fue Nephrite quién pareció más animado a intentarlo al declarar.

-Recuerdo como intenté comprarme un boomerang nuevo. Pero fui incapaz de hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó un curioso Kaio.-  
-Verá, es que tenía que tirar el viejo, y tirar el viejo y volverlo a tirar…- Repuso el joven con tono serio.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Eso ha estado muy bien, claro, como los boomerangs vuelven. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se mondaba aquel tipo.-

 

Nephrite suspiró aliviado, entre tanto Roy le cuchicheaba a Ail al oído, haciéndole sonreír.

-Lo de este tipo es alucinante, no solo cuenta chistes malos sino que, además, los explica.

 

Turno de Zafiro, que, no parecía demasiado ducho en la materia, sin embargo se acercó a Kaio y le comentó.

-Yo recuerdo una vez que fui a buscar a mi hermano a los jardines de Palacio. Era pequeño. Tendría unos seis años. Pregunté a la servidumbre si él estaba allí y me dijeron que no. Que estaba una planta más arriba. Entonces me subí a un árbol…

 

No terminó la anécdota y Kaio ya estaba por los suelos. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese sí que es bueno. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…una planta más arriba…

 

El joven se encogió de hombros, eso no era un chiste, pensaba llegar a algo gracioso después. Sin embargo mejor dejar las cosas así. Decidió animar a su hermano.

-Vamos Diamante. Tu turno…

 

Aunque el príncipe de Némesis no tenía demasiado sentido del humor precisamente. Al menos en lo que a ese tipo de chascarrillos se tratasen. Pudo decir. Con gesto algo indignado.

-Soy un príncipe. El heredero de Némesis. ¡No un vulgar bufón! Bastantes estupideces hice ya al fiar en ese maldito Sabio.  
-¿El de la capucha?- Afirmó Roy deseoso de echarle un cable.-  
-Sí, ese maldito nigromante que se ocultaba por completo a la vista.- Masculló el príncipe.-  
-Espera un momento.- Le pidió Kaio mirándole atónito.- ¿Te fiabas de alguien que nunca se dejaba ver?  
-Sí, mi padre y yo confiábamos en él por sus consejos. Durante años hizo que mi mundo prosperase. Pero en realidad hizo todo eso para traicionarnos y aunque me lo advirtieron no lo vi venir.- Declaró con malestar y remordimiento.-

 

Y he aquí, que para su asombro y el del resto, Kaio se estaba mondando de risa… Diamante le observó incrédulo. Y pudo exclamar con indignados tono y expresión.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?...  
-¡Claro! Si es buenísimo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Repuso su interlocutor dejándole estupefacto.- Un tipo que se tapaba del todo y no le viste venir… ¡Ja, ja qué bueno! Cómo se tapaba no le veías…

 

Roy se aproximó a su compañero y posando una mano sobre su hombro declaró con tinte jovial.

-Muy bien, principito. Si al final vas a resultar un tipo gracioso. Ya te estoy viendo hacer monólogos en las Vegas.- Y tras dejar a su atónito amigo sin saber que replicar a eso se dirigió de modo desenfadado a su anfitrión.-Oiga Dios Kaio, me ha caído usted bien. Le voy a contar otro…nos lo contaban en catequesis cuando era niño.

 

Y ese tipo enseguida fue todo oídos para un Roy quien, de modo entre divertido y teatral, comenzó.

-¡Riiing riiing! ¿Dígame? Hola, soy Eva… ¿Eres tú, Adán?... ¡Pues quién leches va a ser sino!…

 

Ahora Kaio se revolcaba de risa ante el asombro del resto y las carcajadas del propio Roy que le incitaba aún más afirmando.

-¿Es bueno, eh? Ni es chiste ni echistirá. ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-¡Ay!, para por piedad, que no puedo más. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Le pedía aquel tipo pataleando con ganas.-  
-Esto es increíble.- Musitaba Diamante con los brazos cruzados y patente estupor.-  
-Espero que este entrenamiento merezca la pena.- Convino Nephrite con él.- hasta ahora solo hemos practicado como hacer el ridículo.  
-Sí, y a Roy se le da muy bien. Es hasta peor que Kaio. - Aseveraba Ail.-  
-Que te he oído.- Le susurró el aludido.-  
-Muy bien, os entrenaré a todos.- Admitió su anfitrión.- Hacía años que no lo pasaba tan bien. Desde que Goku y el resto vinieron.

 

Y por fin, tras serenar sus carcajadas, el dios les habló con más seriedad.

-Muy bien muchachos. Tengo una técnica secreta llamada Kaio ken. Es muy útil para multiplicar las fuerzas. Y sirve como arma al mismo tiempo ofensiva y defensiva. Sin embargo, antes de poder dominarla tenéis que ejercer un control total de vuestra energía.  
-Bueno. Hemos meditado y entrenado mucho. Creo que podremos hacerlo.- Afirmó Nephrite con una seguridad que el resto compartía.-  
-Tendréis que demostrarlo. Muy bien, aquí está el primero de vuestros retos. ¡Eh!… ¡Bubbles! Ven aquí. –Llamó el dios en voz alta.-  
-¿Quién es ese?- Quiso saber Ail.-  
-Uno de mis ayudantes. Vuestra misión será atraparle.- Les explicó su interlocutor.-  
-Supongo que será un buen luchador.- Comentó Zafiro a su hermano que asintió.-  
-Ha dicho atraparle.- Se percató Nephrite.- ¿Quiere decir que es un tipo rápido?...

 

Kaio no respondió, se limitó a esbozar una malévola sonrisita. Sin embargo, todos volvieron a quedar perplejos cuando una especie de chimpancé de color marrón se aproximó haciendo el característico ruido y los gestos de ese tipo de animal.

-Esto es una broma. ¿Verdad?- Dijo un atónito Ail.- Otra de las suyas…  
-No, en absoluto. Si te parece fácil ve y atrápalo…-Le respondió Kaio con una leve sonrisa.-

 

El muchacho aceptó el reto, aunque moverse por la superficie de ese mundo le costaba trabajo. En cambio ese mono era realmente ágil. No había forma de acercarse a él sin que se diera a la fuga. Frustrado, tras unos minutos se detuvo a recuperar el oxígeno.

-¡Es increíble! – Pudo decir con asombro entre jadeos.- No pude ni rozarle siquiera.  
-Me toca a mí.- Dijo Nephrite con resolución.- Usaré la astucia, no será difícil ser más inteligente que un simple mono.

 

Y confiado en su superioridad intelectual incluso buscó en la casa y encontró un plátano con el que tentar al animal. Pero éste fue capaz de dar un salto rapidísimo y quitárselo. El perplejo joven no pudo sujetar a su presa. Luego trató de correr tras de él, también fracasó, pese a poder acercarse un poco más. Los hermanos de Némesis no tuvieron mejor suerte. Le tocaba el turno a Roy.

-Vamos a ver.- Se dijo en voz alta.- Voy por ti, amiguito.

 

Y se lanzó corriendo. Sin embargo el mono se escapaba por muy poco, con sus ágiles saltos y cabriolas le descolocaba cuando estaba a punto de atraparle. Al fin el joven se convirtió en súper guerrero. Su velocidad y destreza aumentaron de modo exponencial y logró dar caza a ese escurridizo simio sujetándole por la cintura.

-Ya está. No fue tan difícil.  
-Porque te convertiste en súper guerrero. - Denunció Diamante que todavía respiraba agitado, para recobrar el aliento.-  
-Se siente principito. Nadie dijo nada de que no pudiera.- Sonrió con evidente satisfacción.-  
\- Y te lo habíamos cansado.- Añadió Nephrite con algo de fastidio.-  
-Muy bien afirmó Kaio. Los demás deberéis atrapar a Bubbles si deseáis continuar el entrenamiento. En cuanto ti, te toca la siguiente prueba. Debes alcanzar a mi amigo Gregory.  
-¿Quién es ese, otro mono?- Se sonrió el confiado joven.-  
-No, que va. Mira aquí está.- Indicó su contertulio.-

 

Aunque el chico miraba a todas partes a su alrededor sin poder percibir la presencia de ningún otro individuo….

-Oye. Yo no veo a nadie por ninguna parte.- Repuso encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-¡Estoy aquí amiguito!- Le respondió una voz algo chillona.-

 

Ahora tanto él, como sus amigos se quedaron atónitos una vez más. Una pequeña bola de luz flotaba junto al joven. Cuando ésta se desvaneció vieron a una especie de luciérnaga. 

-¡Joer!… Estas cosas no las he visto ni borracho. ¡Un bicho que habla! - Proclamó Roy.-   
-Ten un poco de educación. Me llamo Gregory.- Se molestó aquel diminuto ser.-

 

Su interlocutor estaba con la boca abierta. Desde luego eso sí que no lo esperaba. Apenas pudo decir tras reponerse de ver algo semejante.

-Lo siento amigo. No quise ofenderte. Es que esto me parece rarísimo. Y mira que he visto cosas raras… ¿Y tengo que agarrar a algo tan pequeño?- Añadió no sin cierta inquietud.  
-No, solo tendrás que golpearle en la cabeza con esta maza.- Le explicó el dios que sostenía un mazo que parecía de madera y tenía cabeza cuadrada.-  
-Bueno, el béisbol nunca fue lo mío. Soy de baloncesto, pero, creo que podré.- Afirmó él con más confianza, agregando.- Ja, ja… ¡tardaré menos que en recitar el diálogo de una película porno!  
-¿Una película qué?- Quiso saber Zafiro.-  
-Sí, no sé qué ha querido decir. ¿Es otra broma de las suyas?- Añadió Ail.-  
-Dejadlo.- Les pidió Nephrite entre atónito y divertido. - Ya os lo explicaré luego…

 

Entre tanto Kaio meditaba sobre esa nueva ocurrencia cayéndose de risa acto seguido. Para cuando recobró la compostura Roy estaba ya dispuesto. O eso creyó, fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando el chico volvió a su estado normal dejando de ser un súper guerrero, Kaio le pasó ese mazo indicándole.

-Y ahora sí que no puedes transformarte.   
-Eso está hecho.- Sonrió confiadamente su interlocutor.- No me llevará mucho…

 

Sin embargo al sujetar el mazo se vino al suelo con él. ¡Aquello parecía pesar una tonelada!

-Parece que pesa un poco.- Se sonrió Diamante ahora.- ¿O es que te has resbalado?  
-Pero, ¿de qué narices está hecho esto?- Quiso saber el alucinado chico intentando levantarse y alzar aquello.-   
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se rio Kaio replicando.- Eso mismo le ocurrió a Son Goku la primera vez. Te explico, verás. En atención a que tú eres más fuerte a lo que él era cuando vino entonces hemos aumentado la gravedad de mi planeta y por tanto, el peso.  
-Ahora lo entiendo.- Comentó Zafiro - Deben de tener un generador gravitatorio en algún sitio. Por eso nos cuesta tanto movernos.  
-Algo por el estilo. Pero si lo lográis os volveréis muchísimo más fuertes.- Les explicó su instructor.- La gracia del asunto está. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho, ja, ja, ja! En lograrlo en estas condiciones. Por eso, nada de súper guerreros.- Repitió mirando al ahora apurado Roy.-

 

Y tras un buen rato el muchacho logró levantar al fin esa pesada maza sobre su cabeza y comenzó la persecución de aquel insecto. Los demás por su lado se fueron turnando en tratar de atrapar al chimpancé. Aquello les llevó aproximadamente dos semanas.

-¡Ja, ja! Lo recuerdo. Era algo muy duro. Pero Kaio sama no era tan mal tipo.- Comentaba ahora Nephrite, agregando.- Y cuando parábamos a comer.  
-Lo cierto es que no cocinaba nada mal.- Hubo de admitir Diamante.- En eso debo decir que siempre nos trató de maravilla.  
-En el fondo era un buenazo. Nos dio hasta unas tarteras para llevarnos algo al terminar.- Sonrió Ail.-  
-Sí, siempre había mucha comida y podíamos ponernos hasta arriba. Como dice Roy. - Añadió un divertido Zafiro.-  
-¡Y que lo digas! - Convino éste para afirmar no sin orgullo.- Y os enseñé unas cuantas recetas de los Malden. De modo que no os podréis quejar de la experiencia…

 

Ahora se reían mientras pensaban en lo cómico de aquellas escenas. Roy con un delantal y un gorro de cocina que le prestara su entrenador. Asando filetes y chuletas en la barbacoa e intercambiando con Kaio algunos trucos para las salsas y la guarnición.

-Veréis, el secreto de las chuletas a la Malden está en el crujiente y en saber con qué guarnición las acompañamos…  
-Yo suelo poner bastante arroz y verdura.- Comentó el dios.-  
-Maestro Kaio, solamente eso es muy soso. Prueba a ponerle unas patatas.- Le aconsejó el muchacho que había aplicado enseguida una mayor familiaridad en el trato, llamando de seguido a sus compañeros.- ¡Eh! sus altezas, ¿alguno se dignará venir aquí a ayudar a mondarlas?  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con las patatas?- Inquirió Diamante.-  
-Pues pelarlas, ¿qué sino?- Replicó su contertulio.-  
-Soy un príncipe, yo no me dedico a hacer esas cosas.- Contestó el de Némesis casi con tono indignado.-  
-También yo lo soy.- Replicó Nephrite, agregando.- Y además Lord…  
-Y yo a mi vez ostento algunos ducados y condados de mi mundo. – Añadió Diamante.-  
-Venga ¡a ver quién es más tontaina de los dos! ¿Quién da más?- Vociferó Roy divertido.- El lord remilgos o el duque de melindres.

 

Al parecer a ninguno de sus amigos les hizo gracia aquello. El chico se percató y dejando al cuidado de la barbacoa a un desconcertado Ail, se dirigió hacia ambos.

-¡Venga tíos! Dejaos ya de chorradas.- Les pidió.-  
-Serán chorradas para ti. Para mí representan mi herencia y mis orígenes.- Contestó Diamante con visible malestar.-  
-Sí, y nos tomamos muy en serio esas cosas.- Convino Nephrite por una vez con su compañero.-

 

Roy suspiró levantando los brazos. Y con toda su paciencia declaró de modo conciliador.

-Vale, lo siento. No quería ofenderos, chicos. Será porque soy americano. Para nosotros los títulos esos no significan un pimiento. Pero comprendo que sean importantes para vosotros. Sin embargo decidme una cosa…-Quiso saber entonces con un tono entre curioso y enigmático que atrajo la atención de sus interlocutores.- ¿Acaso los príncipes no deben de dar ejemplo en los buenos y en los malos momentos?  
-Sí, claro. - Convino Nephrite.-  
-Eso es algo fuera de toda duda.- Afirmó Diamante a su vez.-  
-En ese caso, el hecho de pelar unas patatas, o de entrenar soportando cualquier tipo de prueba por dura que ésta sea, no me parece que se salga de las obligaciones de un soberano, vamos digo yo.-Razonó el muchacho.- Más cuando es parte de la instrucción.

 

Sus compañeros se miraron no sin sorpresa. Incluso Zafiro estaba cerca de allí, con otro mandil, y ayudando a su amigo Ail a preparar algunas cosas. Lo que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de sus altezas.

-Vamos. ¿En serio me vais a decir que no sois capaces de hacer lo que los otros estamos haciendo?- Inquirió Roy fingiendo sorpresa.- Sois los que tenéis que dar ejemplo…

 

Los aludidos se miraron con estupor, aunque parecieron comprender.

-Tienes razón.- Pudo decir Diamante sonriendo fugazmente.- Recuerdo a mi padre decir algo similar. Somos el ejemplo de los nuestros. Y quizás, por no haber sabido seguir sus consejos y no ser ese guía para mi pueblo que él fue, las cosas acabaron de esta forma. - Se lamentó.-  
-¡Eh tío!- Le animó Roy.- No te castigues más por eso. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Te engañó ese mamón de la capucha, vale. Eso sería terrible si no tuvieras otra oportunidad. Pero da la casualidad de que la tienes.   
-Sí, eso es verdad. –Añadió Nephrite.- Cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba yo también lamenté mucho lo que hice antes de morir. Sobre todo, creyendo que era el final y que jamás podría reparar mis malos actos. Sin embargo ahora…  
-Podemos hacerlo.- Aseveró Diamante con tono reflexivo.-  
-¿Y el secreto de eso sabéis dónde está?- Les inquirió Roy pasando sendos brazos por los hombros de cada uno.-

 

Y cuando ambos le miraron y negaron con la cabeza él sonrió para remachar.

-Trabajo en equipo, chicos. Esa es la clave. Si algo aprendí cuando jugaba al baloncesto en la universidad fue eso. Uno solo, por bueno que sea, quizás marque diferencias, pero jamás ganará el partido. Nos necesitamos todos.  
-Tienes razón. Es una de las cosas que nunca supe ver.- Admitió Diamante.-  
-Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué Piccolo, Goku y los demás nos hicieron coincidir para que entrenásemos juntos.- Añadió Nephrite.-

 

En eso que Zafiro les llamó. Esa parrillada comenzaba a humear demasiado…

-¡Creo que esto se está quemando! – Advirtió.-

 

Roy corrió para allá con presteza a remover las chuletas y bajar el fuego, a la par que les indicaba.

-Cuando pase esto tenéis que quitar algo de carbón. O de lo contrario se chamuscará. Hay una gran diferencia entre que estén crujientes y se quemen.

 

Los demás, por extraño que resultara, asintieron ahora con interés. Después, tanto Nephrite como Diamante aceptaron el pelar patatas comenzando incluso una competición para ver quién lograba hacer más. La cosa terminó en un meritorio empate que salvaguardaba el honor de ambos…

-Sí, al menos este Roy nos hizo aprender a cocinar algunas cosas.- Se rio ahora Ail.-  
-Hombre, no soy un chef, pero me defiendo.- Sonrió el aludido en tanto recordaban.-  
-Y luego, por fin, logramos pasar las pruebas de Kaio.- Terció Zafiro.-  
-Tardamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes?- Trató de recordar Nephrite.- 

 

Los demás asintieron. De hecho, una vez lograron atrapar al mono y manejar el mazo para conseguir golpear suavemente en la cabeza a Gregory, pasaron al momento final.

-Muy bien.- Les explicaba Kaio.- Ahora lo más importante es que seáis capaces de dominar por completo vuestra energía. Para que la técnica resulte es fundamental.  
-Concentración y meditación.- Terció Nephrite.- Puedo hacer eso. Cuando me dedicaba a escrutar las estrellas era algo primordial.  
-¿Qué eras, adivino?- Inquirió Roy con su guasa habitual.-  
-Casi- sonrió Nephrite que empezaba a conocer a su compañero.- Pero no podía adivinar la lotería, si es que vas a preguntarlo.

Su compañero se sonrió, ¡ésta vez le habían pillado!

-Vaya, empiezas a mejorar tus reflejos hasta para evitar mis bromas.- Declaró deportivamente Roy.-

Todos se rieron, ahora estaban de un buen humor y con mucha más moral.

-¡Adelante pues! - Les animó Zafiro haciendo honor a ello.-

 

Ahora, tras rememorar aquello, todos asentían satisfechos.

-Y no fue sencillo, pero lo conseguimos.- Declaró Diamante, sentenciando con satisfacción.- Incluso se ha convertido en mi técnica favorita. Es increíble hasta donde puede aumentar nuestro potencial.  
-Ahora comprendo por qué el maestro Kaio me dijo que no podía transformarme en súper guerrero. Incluso el maestro Son Goku aprendió esa técnica antes de llegar al estado de súper saiyan.- Añadió Roy.- De este modo eres capaz de multiplicar más las fuerzas. Y luego se puede progresar más rápido.

 

En efecto les costó bastante. Pero fueron capaces de multiplicar varias veces su poder concentrando la energía. De todos modos aquello era agotador y Kaio les advirtió de que no podían repetirlo en demasiadas ocasiones seguidas o correrían un gran riesgo para su salud e integridad. 

-Recordadlo. No sobrepaséis los límites, incluso a Son Goku le trajo problemas hacerlo.- Afirmó el peculiar dios.-  
-Pues si él tuvo problemas….- Suspiró Nephrite.-  
-Será conveniente que tengamos cuidado.- Convino Diamante.-

 

Así pues el grupo se dio por avisado. Y cuando se despidieron agradeciéndole al maestro sus enseñanzas, Roy se quedó algo atrás. Los demás chicos se alejaban elevándose ya sobre la superficie de ese planeta. Al poco observaron que su amigo le cuchicheaba algo al oído al dios y éste, a los pocos segundos, se tiró al suelo revolcándose de la risa, pataleándolo y golpeándolo con los puños. Literalmente lloraba entre carcajadas.

-Quisiera saber qué demonios le habrá contado.- Comentó Diamante.-  
-Casi mejor no saberlo.- Repuso su hermano, con el asentimiento del resto.-

 

Pero claro, cualquiera se quedaba sin enterarse. Roy enseguida se elevó y les dio alcance. Entonces, Ail, sin poder reprimir la curiosidad, quiso saber.

-¿Qué le has dicho al maestro Kaio? Todavía está patas arriba riéndose…  
-Sí, parece un escarabajo.- Comentó Nephrite.   
-¡Más bien escara arriba! - Se rio Roy -

 

Sus camaradas movieron la cabeza una vez más, esbozando eso sí, una sonrisa. Pero continuaban interesados en lo que había sucedido. Su amigo no se hizo más de rogar y con la atención de todos sus compañeros puesta sobre él, se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y replicó con tono despreocupado.

-Nada de particular. Para despedirme le he contado el chiste de Pinocho…  
-¿Pinocho?- Repitió Zafiro sin comprender.-  
-¡Oh vamos tíos!, ¿es que no leíais cuentos de pequeños?- Se sorprendió Roy.-  
-Nuestra madre nos contaba algunos, y cosas de la Tierra. Pero no recuerdo nada de alguien llamado así.- Replicó Diamante.- ¿Era el antepasado de algún rey?..  
-El caso es que a mí me suena de algo, pero no logro acordarme.- Terció Nephrite.-

 

Como Roy se seguía sonriendo divertido todos los demás cesaron de hacer cábalas. Tras unos segundos de silencio en tanto descendían, fue Ail quien finalmente pareció acordarse.

-Sí, me es familiar. Cuando Annie hizo esa obra de teatro de Blanca Nieves con el grupo de Usagi y las otras, recuerdo que se la estropeé con una de mis cartas. Se enfadó mucho al principio pero debió de gustarle aquello porque pensaba en hacer otra obra. Y se leyó algunos cuentos. Uno de ellos, se llamaba así… Iba sobre una especie de niño…  
-¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Exclamó Nephrite.- Un niño de madera. Que cobraba vida…  
-Si- asintió el Alien.- Y que como mentía mucho, un hada madrina le castigó. Cada vez que no decía la verdad le crecía la nariz…  
-Muy bien chicos.- Afirmó Roy con aprobación y no sin regocijo.- Ese mismo…

 

Justo entonces llegaron a tocar suelo, en esa blanca superficie del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Turno de Diamante para preguntar…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese Pinocho con un chiste?... No me parece demasiado gracioso eso de que le creciera la nariz al mentir.  
-¡Ja, ja! Depende del contexto, amigo.- Repuso Roy con una irreprimible carcajada.-  
-¿Y qué contexto es ese?- Se interesó Zafiro.-

 

Su compañero les miró reprimiendo una de sus risotadas. Parecía dudar en contárselo o no….Aunque las expresiones del resto finalmente le convencieron y comenzó…

-Veréis, imaginad a Pinocho que iba paseando por la playa. Entonces se encontró con una amiga que tomaba el sol, tumbada en la arena… Y la chica le preguntó. ¿De dónde vienes Pinocho? Y él respondió…de ayudar a mi padre Gepeto. Y¡plaf! - Escenificó colocando sus manos a distancia y en paralelo y alejándolas un poco.- Y le creció la nariz porque era mentira. Venía de jugar…  
-¿Y ya está?- Inquirió Ail con desencanto.-  
-No. Espera, no seas impaciente…- Le pidió Roy que prosiguió.- Entonces – Y ya empezaba a reírse en tanto continuaba.- La chica se dio cuenta de que, cada vez que le preguntaba algo decía una mentira y le crecía la nariz…y tenía que esperar un rato para que se le encogiera… Pinocho estaba avergonzado de que le hubieran descubierto y se quiso marchar. Pero sin querer metió un pie en un hoyo y ¡Plaf! – Exclamó con teatralidad el chico añadiendo entre risas ya.- Se cayó boca arriba justo con la cabeza encima de la chica…bueno, ya sabéis, la nariz justo en esa parte. Y ella, con las piernas abiertas, va, le sujeta la cabeza y grita… ¡Miente Pinocho, miente!... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

 

El resto le miraban anonadados… y cuando Roy pensaba que quizás nadie le había entendido fue Nephrite el primero que comenzó a reír levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba… le siguió Ail doblándose en tanto se sujetaba el abdomen. El propio Zafiro no podía parar de reír cayendo al suelo. En cambio Diamante parecía imperturbable. Al menos hasta que musitando…dijo.

-¡Será…! Miente Pinocho. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!…

 

Y ya no pudo evitar las carcajadas. Ahora todos se reían de modo estruendoso. Hasta sujetándose unos a otros, y Roy, con patente regocijo repetía, provocando aún más hilaridad.

-¡Y la muy cabrona, gritando todo el rato! ¡Miente Pinocho! Y preguntando. Dime ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Has estudiado para el examen?... ¡Ja, ja!… Menuda pedazo de zo…

 

Y todos lloraban de risa. Incluso el hasta entonces adusto y serio príncipe de Némesis no podía parar. Más cuando su compañero le comentaba con visible intención…

-¡Yo me puedo imaginar a alguna que otra en mi facultad a la que le hubiera encantado tener a Pinocho!…  
-¡Cállate ya! – Se reía Nephrite que ya estaba sentado en el suelo sin poder casi hablar por culpa de las carcajadas.-

 

Aquello fue mejor que una sesión de mil abdominales. Les llegó a doler incluso más, pero mereció la pena….

-Todavía me duele cuando me acuerdo.- Sonreía Diamante en tanto movía la cabeza y le decía a Roy con fingida reprobación pero manifiesto regocijo. Imitando ya el lenguaje de su compañero. - ¡Pero qué cabrón eres!…  
-Si principito. Pero, cómo nos lo pasamos, ¿eh?- Rio éste a modo de contestación, entre las risueñas afirmaciones del resto. Más cuando remachó con júbilo. - ¡Eso sí que fue entrenar!…

 

Y hablando de entrenar. El grupo tenía en mente aquellos progresos tan espectaculares que habían hecho. Roy se las apañaba para tener siempre buena música y de hecho les inculcaba la de grupos muy variados. Una de las veces, tras una sesión de saltos en la que todos llevaban gruesas tobilleras y pesos sujetos al cuerpo, a ritmo de Jump de Van Halen, les tocó prueba de resistencia y esfuerzo, tuvieron que hacer flexiones y levantamiento de pesas y cadenas de enorme kilaje. Eso unido a la enorme fuerza de gravedad de aquel cuarto les exigía un esfuerzo más que considerable. Era realmente agotador. Pero he ahí que Roy, como de costumbre, puso una de esas canciones y para acompañarla gritó elevando un brazo…

-¡Vamos chicos! Acordaos de nuestro amigo Gregory. Y honrad al maestro Freddie… ¡Hammer To fall! ….

 

Y tras sonar unos acordes roqueros de guitarra les cantó aquella canción en tanto entrenaba con ellos y le coreaban…

Aquí nos paramos, o aquí nos caemos,   
La historia no se preocupará en absoluto.   
Haz la cama, enciende la luz,   
La Señora Piedad no estará en casa esta noche, sí. 

No desperdicias tiempo en absoluto   
No escuchas la campanilla pero atiendes la llamada.   
Te llega a ti como a todos nosotros.   
Sólo estamos esperando 

A que el martillo caiga.   
¡Oh!, cada noche, y cada día,   
Un pequeño trozo de ti se desmorona.   
Pero levanta tu cara, a la Manera del Oeste 

Construye tus músculos mientras tu cuerpo decae, sí.   
Remolca la línea y juega su juego, sí.   
Deja al anestésico cubrirlo todo.   
Hasta que un día ellos llaman tu nombre, 

Sabes que es tiempo de que el martillo caiga.   
Rico o pobre o famoso,   
Para tu verdad es todo lo mismo (oh no, oh no).   
Cierra tu puerta con llave, pero la lluvia se escurre 

Por el cristal de tu ventana (oh no).   
Cariño, ahora tu lucha es en vano.   
Para nosotros que crecimos altivos y orgullosos,   
A la sombra de la Nube de Hongo. 

Convencimos a nuestras voces que no pueden ser oídas,   
Nosotros sólo gritamos más fuerte y más fuerte.   
¿Por qué demonios estamos peleando? 

Sólo ríndete y no te dolerá en absoluto.   
Tienes el tiempo justo para decir tus oraciones,   
Mientras esperas a que el martillo caiga.

Eh, si está empezando a caer  
Lo sabes  
Martillo que cae…  
Esperando a que el martillo caiga… 

 

(Hammer to fall. QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

 

Y una vez terminando, todos a punto de reventar de cansancio. Roy le pasó una alubia a cada uno y gritó al tiempo que cada uno se tomaba la suya.

-¡Give it to me one more time!

 

Y por supuesto, el resto de los componentes del grupo, totalmente recobrados, sonrieron con expresión desafiante, dispuestos a empezar otra vez. Allí estaban de nuevo, inasequibles al desaliento. En tanto, a cierta distancia, un joven de pelo tono morado y no muy elevada estatura y otro moreno un poco más alto, sonreían. Al terminar el ejercicio Roy y el resto, agotados de nuevo, se aproximaron.

-Maestro Trunks, maestro Gohan.- Saludó Zafiro.-  
-Hola muchachos. Así me gusta, veo que entrenáis de firme.- Repuso Trunks, el del pelo tirando a malva.-  
-Sí, con las canciones de Roy es más fácil.- Afirmó Ail.-  
-¡Ojalá que fueran mías!- Se rio éste.-  
-Estamos muy satisfechos. Habéis mejorado mucho. Mi padre habla muy bien de vosotros.- Terció Gohan, el muchacho de pelo moreno.- Dice que sois unos auténticos guerreros.  
-Viniendo de Son Goku sama es un gran honor.- Aseveró Diamante con visible orgullo al escuchar aquello.-  
-Ya os queda poco tiempo para concluir vuestro adiestramiento.- Les comentó Trunks.- Tanto Gohan como yo hemos venido a daros algunos consejos…

 

Los chicos eran todo oídos. Sus maestros incluso improvisaron un combate entre ellos. Los dos se movían a una velocidad y con una fuerza tal que al atónito grupo le era imposible distinguirlos o verles siquiera.

-Eso sí que es un nivel increíble.- Declaró Nephrite.-  
-Apenas si puedo seguirles. – Confesó Roy.-  
-¡Un momento! ¿Has dicho que apenas si puedes?- Exclamó el atónito Ail, deduciendo.- Luego eres capaz de verles, aunque sea un poco.  
-Sí, pero apenas nada.- Repuso su compañero restándole importancia.-  
-Pues ya es más de lo que soy capaz de hacer yo.- Reconoció Zafiro, con el asentimiento del resto.-

 

Y después de deleitarles con aquella exhibición sus mentores pasaron a ayudarles a depurar sus técnicas de combate, explicándoles cómo realizar ataques con sus energías para ser más eficientes.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Hará tan solo un par de semanas de eso.- Comentó Diamante.-  
-También los maestros Piccolo y Son Goku nos instruyeron sobre cómo realizar sus técnicas favoritas.- Convino Nephrite.-  
-Ahora hemos mejorado muchísimo.- Sonrió Ail, con gesto satisfecho.-  
-En todos los sentidos.- Declaró Zafiro, añadiendo.- Sobre todo, me acuerdo de esa conversación que tuvimos ante la hoguera.-  
-Eso es lo que se llama formar piña, muchachos.- Asintió Roy.-

 

Y fue una idea de él. El joven recordaba en la universidad, algunas de las clases a las que había asistido. Sobre todo cuando Bertie se recobró y salió del hospital. Se juró que cambiaría y sería alguien más responsable, y lo cumplió. Asistió a las clases, atendió e incluso aprendió bastante. Una de ellas, de psicología, hablaba de una técnica de terapia de grupo. Roy pensando en eso, decidió aplicársela a él y a sus amigos. Una día de hacía una semana les comentó al resto tras entrenar.

-Después de la ducha y de que cenemos algo me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en torno a un fuego.  
-Suena interesante.- Dijo Nephrite añadiendo con curiosidad.- ¿Qué quieres hacer, hablar?  
-Algo así, amigo.- Respondió su interlocutor.-

 

Y el resto con similar intriga aceptó. Una vez llegado el momento Roy puso unos troncos y con un leve rayo de energía los prendió fuego, todos se sentaron alrededor de aquella hoguera a cierta distancia para sentir un agradable calor. Fue el artífice de la propuesta quién comenzó.

-Veréis muchachos. Llevamos ya casi seis meses juntos. Estamos a punto de terminar el entrenamiento. Nos hemos ido conociendo y he de decir que, pese a las apariencias, sois unos tipos estupendos. Hemos hablado de porqué morimos y qué deseamos lograr cuando volvamos. Pero me gustaría ser incluso más franco con vosotros. Quiero contaros cosas que solo he compartido con mis mejores amigos y con las personas que más quiero.  
-Tú dirás. Aunque supongo que luego nos pedirás que hagamos lo mismo.- Creyó adivinar Diamante.-  
-No es necesario. Solo debéis escuchar. Esto se basa en la confianza, y yo confío en vosotros. Si después alguien decide hacer lo mismo, perfecto. Pero es una decisión personal. No se puede obligar a nadie a que abra su corazón si no lo desea…  
-Te escuchamos, amigo.- Declaró amablemente Nephrite.-

 

Roy se tomó su tiempo para aclararse la garganta y pudo comenzar, algo dubitativamente.

-Casi siempre estoy diciendo tonterías o haciendo bromas. Ya lo sabéis.- Los demás se rieron ahora y él mismo sonrió para añadir, más en serio.- Desde que era niño tuve sentido del humor. Mi padre me lo inculcó, bueno, era mi padre adoptivo. Pero tanto él como mi madre siempre me hicieron sentir su hijo sin lugar a dudas. Cuidaron de mí y me alentaron a ser alguien abierto y que confiara en los demás. Luego les perdí…- Pudo decir algo emocionado, ante el atento silencio del resto.- Después supe el motivo. Me estuvieron protegiendo toda su vida. Unas personas que también velaban por mí les ayudaron en lo que pudieron. Sabían lo que moraba en mi interior y deseaban evitar que surgiera. A casi todos, les costó la vida. Pero me dieron la oportunidad de ir a la Golden y allí, supongo que el destino, hizo que primero Tommy, y luego Bertie y Connie aparecieran en mi vida…  
-¿Tommy es ese amigo tuyo por el que pediste ese deseo a Sheu ron, verdad?- Inquirió Ail.-  
-Si…- Admitió su interlocutor.- Es una gran persona. Como un hermano. ¡Y eso que mira que le gasté bromas pesadas cuando llegó a la universidad! - Sonrió de nuevo con nostalgia en la expresión, para agregar.- Después conocí a las chicas. Connie es dulce y maravillosa. Soy muy feliz sabiendo que ella y Tom finalmente conectaron. La pobre sufrió mucho por un desengaño del pasado.  
-Sí, Rubeus.- Comentó Zafiro sentenciando.- Era un auténtico cretino. Aunque debo conceder que muy fiel a mi padre y a mí hermano. Pero solo veía en las chicas a unas subordinadas, con la única utilidad de cumplir con sus órdenes para ayudarle a medrar.  
-Le sucedió como al resto de nosotros. Se corrompió dejándose cegar por la ambición.- Aseveró Diamante.-  
-Bueno, el caso es que esa muchacha supo salir de eso y no habría podido encontrar a nadie mejor que a Tom.- Dijo Roy ahora para proseguir.- En mi caso, cuando Bertie entró en mi vida pude decir lo mismo. Veréis, yo… no sé cómo sería ella en vuestro mundo, pero para mí fue la mujer que necesitaba. Lo tiene todo, es hermosa, inteligente, buena chica y deseosa de salir adelante. Y también tiene carácter…cuando hace falta.  
-Sí, las Ayakashi eran una de las familias más notables de nuestro mundo.- Aseveró el príncipe.- su padre fue también un leal servidor. Ellas tuvieron una esmerada educación en la Corte y en su casa, antes de eso. En el caso de Bertierite destacaba por su inteligencia.  
-Ella valoraba mucho a Ami, igual que Connie lo hacía con Rei.- Les explicó Roy.- Las estaban muy agradecidas.

 

Los hermanos y el resto asintieron. Todos conocían de primera mano la forma de ser de sus antiguas enemigas. Su naturaleza generosa y llena de bondad. Su compañero entonces prosiguió.

-Yo deseo más que nada poder volver, librar al mundo de la amenaza que pende sobre él y estar con Bertie. Quiero compartir mi vida con ella y con todos mis amigos. Por eso, pienso en ellos y en que mi esfuerzo cada vez que entrenamos. Estoy mentalizado en que cada movimiento, golpe o flexión, me acerca más a esa meta…

 

Los demás guardaron ahora un breve silencio tras las palabras de Roy. Parecía costar mucho ser el siguiente. Al fin, se decidió Nephrite.

-Os conté como llegué hasta aquí, pero no quién era. Fui uno de los cuatro Shitennou o generales que protegían al rey Endimión en su encarnación anterior. Pero fui poseído por el mal en la forma del demonio Metalia y junto a mis camaradas pasé a servirla. A ella y a la reina Beryl. Fui enviado a la Tierra para robar energía y hacerme con el Cristal de Plata.  
-¿Cristal de Plata?- Inquirió Roy al que le sonaba haber escuchado algo sobre esa joya.-  
-Sí, la fuente de poder del Milenario de Plata y de la reina Serenity.- Le explicó Zafiro.- 

 

Y una vez aclarado esto, Nephrite prosiguió.

-En mis investigaciones quise descubrir la identidad secreta de la Guerrera Luna. Ella y sus amigas siempre frustraban mis planes, como habían hecho antes con mi camarada Jadeite. Por eso quise cambiar de estrategia. Decidí centrarme en una chica, Naru Osaka, que parecía estar ligada a ella. Intenté utilizarla para mis fines. Al principio solo era para mí una vulgar humana que podría emplear de señuelo. Hasta que los secuaces de otro de mis compañeros, Zoisite, creyeron que estábamos enamorados. A decir verdad, ella sí que se enamoró de mí y yo usé eso.- Se lamentó ahora agregando con pesar.- Fui un estúpido.   
-¿Y qué ocurrió para que cambiases?- Quiso saber Diamante con visible interés.-  
-La secuestraron y me pidieron a cambio un cristal negro que había desarrollado para localizar el Cristal de Plata. Antes de eso, esa joven se interpuso entre un ataque de la Guerrera Luna que iba a golpearme. ¡Arriesgó su vida por tratar de salvar la mía! No lo comprendí en un principio. Pero no pude dejar de darle vueltas. Solo podía preguntarme, ¿por qué?...A sabiendas de que yo era un malvado. ¿Por qué quiso salvarme?  
-En efecto, eso es amor, amigo.- Asintió Roy, afirmando.- Bertie hizo lo mismo por mí. Cuando creí que estaba muerta por tratar de protegerme fue cuando reaccioné y me transformé en un súper guerrero.  
-Lo mío no fue tan espectacular, pero cuando esos miserables me pidieron el cristal oscuro a cambio de liberarla fui a por ellos. Me resistía a pensar que fuese por salvarla. Me decía a mí mismo que no me importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasarla. Que simplemente les iba a dar una lección por atreverse a desafiarme. Sin embargo, la rescaté y no maté a ninguno de ellos. Era como si no desease que ella asistiera a esa brutalidad. La lleve en brazos y la saqué de allí. Pero me hirieron. Recuerdo que me llevó a un parque y allí se arrancó parte de su propio pijama para vendarme la herida. Hablamos y entonces me di cuenta. Su bondad, su inocencia y su alegría me hicieron sentirme humano por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo…- Pudo decir con visible emoción.-

 

Los demás le miraron con simpatía animándole a proseguir. Nephrite pudo rehacerse lo suficiente como para rematar.

-Incluso esa tontería del postre de chocolate. Me preguntó si me gustaba y le dije que sí. ¡En mi vida lo había probado! Ella se dio cuenta de que mentía. Y es que ni yo mismo podía evitarlo. En mi mundo oscuro todos lo hacían. Nadie era honesto o bondadoso. Y si daba muestras de algo similar era tachado de débil y de presa fácil. Pero con Naru aquello no era así. Llegó a darse cuenta y a decir que mentía, pero por amabilidad y con elegancia. Pese a todo quería que los dos fuéramos a tomar uno. Yo acepté y por vez primera dije la verdad.   
-Amigo. El ser sinceros con nosotros mismos siempre es el primer paso.- Aseveró Ail.- También yo lo descubrí.  
-Tienes razón.- Repuso su interlocutor, prosiguiendo.- Pero cuando me preguntó si en mi mundo teníamos vacaciones. Fue casi como con el chiste de Pinocho.- Rio ahora y todos le secundaron.- Bueno.- Continuó una vez extinguidas las risas.- ¡Me hizo reír! Fue cuando paradójicamente más vivo y más feliz me sentí. Desgraciadamente ese mal nacido de Zoisite y sus secuaces se aprovecharon de eso para atacarnos a traición. Pude proteger a Naru, pero me costó la vida. Sin embargo fui afortunado, ella me salvó en todos los sentidos. Solo lamenté el perderla al morir. Ahora tengo la esperanza de poder volver junto a ella.

 

Todos asintieron si bien Ail tornó su gesto en una expresión algo grave. No obstante enseguida sonrió declarando.

-Conozco a esa chica. Iba al instituto donde Annie y yo estábamos cuando nos infiltramos como humanos. Estaba en la clase de mi pareja. Bueno, allí Ann se hacía pasar por mi hermana. Cuando regresábamos a la base que teníamos en un apartamento hablábamos. Alguna vez de Naru. Mi pareja siempre me dijo que era una muchacha muy simpática y agradable. Muy buena chica.

 

Nephrite sonrió asintiendo. Ahora fue precisamente el alien quién se animó a proseguir al hilo de lo dicho anteriormente.

-Lo cierto es que llegamos a la Tierra tras vagar por el Universo. Éramos los últimos supervivientes de nuestra especie. Nacimos del Makaiyu, al que llamamos después el árbol de la maldad. Al estar solos creíamos que el resto de las criaturas eran o enemigos o fuente de energía para alimentarnos. Al poco de llegar al planeta nuestro árbol comenzó a marchitarse. Tratamos de brindarle energía robada a los humanos. Sin embargo eso le reportaba una mejoría pasajera. Durante ese tiempo, como ya os dije, nos hicimos pasar por chicos corrientes, dos hermanos. Conocimos a Usagi, Mamoru y sus amigos. Quizás fuera por nuestra vida tan solitaria con la única compañía del otro, pero el caso es que, tanto Annie como yo nos sentimos atraídos respectivamente por Mamoru y Usagi. Es difícil de explicar, llegamos a enamorarnos o a pensar que lo estábamos. Aunque ellos no nos correspondieron. Se querían mucho.  
-¿Y qué sucedió? - Quiso saber Zafiro.-  
-Que no comprendimos. Pensábamos que nuestro árbol moría por falta de energía y todo era a consecuencia de que carecía de amor. Nuestros sentimientos eran egoístas. Amábamos sí. Pero solo pensando en nuestro propio interés y en nuestros deseos. Cuando, en un momento dado, vi la expresión de crueldad, odio y rabia en los ojos de Annie al verse despechada, me horroricé y al final lo entendí. No podíamos obtener el corazón de nadie por la fuerza.  
-Una valiosa lección. Me di cuenta de lo mismo.- Sentenció Diamante con pesar.-  
-Annie se dio cuenta también cuando el propio árbol se cansó de nuestro inicuo proceder. El Makaiju me atacó con una de sus ramas y ella se interpuso para salvarme. Murió…-Pudo decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-  
-Pero, entonces. ¿Cómo es que luego estaba contigo?- Inquirió Roy, tan sorprendido como el resto.-  
-El árbol lo hizo adrede. Él nos dio la vida y podía tanto quitárnosla como devolvérnosla. Nos explicó que, en tiempos remotos él había nacido en un bello mundo lleno de flores y plantas pero que por causas que ni recordaba acabó vagando por el espacio. Para no sentirse solo creó a nuestra especie. Al principio los nuestros eran ingenuos y bondadosos. Desgraciadamente, poco a poco, la envidia y el rencor anidaron en ellos. Se autodestruyeron y solo quedamos Annie y yo. Los dos solos sobrevivimos a duras penas perdiendo la confianza y el respeto hacia los demás. Solo nos queríamos a nosotros mismos. Por eso, el Makaiju se aseguró de que comprendiéramos el significado del amor altruista. Ya sabéis, pensar más en el bienestar de la persona amada que en el propio. Fue cuando revivió a Annie utilizando la energía que le quedaba. Después la Guerrera Luna lo purificó con su Cristal de Plata, dejándolo listo para volver a germinar en forma de un pequeño tallo que llevamos con nosotros.  
-Todo terminó bien.-Afirmó Nephrite.-  
-Hasta que llegamos a ese nuevo planeta. Veréis amigos, estábamos llenos de ilusión. Por el camino Annie y yo descubrimos el amor al estilo humano, y fruto de él nació nuestro hijo Giaal. Queríamos educarle y cuidarle formando una familia. Plantamos el árbol allí. Él nos había sugerido que debíamos tener nuestros propios hijos como los terrícolas para poder valorar plenamente lo que era amar a alguien que te necesita por entero. Ese el tipo de amor más generoso y entregado. El de unos padres por sus hijos. Pero llegaron esos extraños y el resto, ya lo sabéis.  
\- Te sacrificaste para proteger a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Es una triste y bonita historia.- Valoró Roy.- Desde luego que aprendiste esa lección. Ahora amigo, de todos depende que tenga un epílogo feliz…  
-Por eso, sabiendo que Annie y Giaal están a salvo ahora en la Tierra lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por ellos y por el resto de las personas que viven en ella.- Concluyó el alien.-

 

Ahora fue el turno de Zafiro. El joven, que se había dejado una apreciable barba, sonrió comenzando…

-Es difícil. Más de lo que creía…  
-Adelante compañero.- Le animó Roy.-  
-En mi caso siempre tuve por modelo a mi padre y a mi hermano.- Sonrió algo azorado.-

 

Diamante sonrió a su vez, pero orgulloso de que Zafiro fuera capaz de decir aquello delante de él. Su hermano continuó.

-También quería muchísimo a mi madre, siempre fue una mujer maravillosa… Quise ser digno de la familia y me gustaba mucho la ingeniería. Cuando era crío Diamante era todo lo que yo quería ser. Y no lo digo porque fueras el heredero.- Se apresuró a aclarar dirigiéndose a éste.-  
-Lo sé, hermano.- Sonrió levemente el aludido.-

 

El narrador entonces prosiguió su relato. Ahora con tinte más consternado.

-Todo cambió cuando ese ente llamado hombre Sabio llegó. Comenzó lentamente a envenenarnos y a fomentar nuestros defectos y ambiciones. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. Perdimos a nuestros padres por su culpa y nos engañó llevándonos a una absurda venganza contra la Tierra.- Se lamentó añadiendo sin embargo con mejor ánimo.- Pero cuando todo parecía perdido y tuve que huir malherido fue cuando curiosamente comprendí que había ganado algo muy valioso.  
-Fue cuando viste a Petz.- Aventuró Roy.-  
-Sí, cuando ella y sus hermanas me recogieron y cuidaron. Ellas se habían separado de nosotros y las creímos unas traidoras. Incluso llegó a suplicarme piedad para las demás. No para ella misma. Ahora que me doy cuenta todavía valoro más lo que hicieron. Creyendo que podría venir a castigarlas ¡Y me habían rescatado y curado las heridas! Petz me metió en su dormitorio y me trajo comida. Yo sentí curiosidad y entonces me lo contó todo. Pude sentir que me confirmaba lo que yo mismo había averiguado cuando escuche a ese maldito invocar a su verdadero amo. El Fantasma de la Muerte.  
-Ese es el cabrón que acabó con vosotros, ¿no es así?- Intervino Roy.-  
-Sí, así es- escupió Diamante cruzando los brazos con visible rabia.- Solo quisiera tener la oportunidad de ponerle la mano encima otra vez…

 

Pero Zafiro prosiguió ahora con una media sonrisa para rememorar…

-Petz demostró estar muy cambiada. Recuerdo que al principio era una chica laboriosa, callada y que apreciaba mucho a mi madre. Incluso tímida. Luego, por culpa de ese malvado, le pasó como al resto. Se corrompió por el deseo de poder y la ambición. Cuando partió al pasado para cumplir con su misión ya era seca, arrogante y severa. Solo ansiando triunfar y ascender. Pero tras ser sanada por la Guerrera Luna había vuelto a ser la que fue cuando la conocí. Al final pude entender lo que sentía por mí cuando trató de detenerme. En ese último intento que hice por avisarte, hermano.  
-¡Ojalá lo hubiese logrado! Debiste quedarte con ella. - Suspiró Diamante afirmando.- Me siento culpable por eso. Pienso que ahora podrías ser feliz a su lado. Si te hubiese escuchado antes…  
-No, esto es lo que debía ocurrir. Y me permitió darme cuenta a mí también de que la quería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí una gran calidez. De hecho me gustaba en Némesis, cuando ella era así. Pero no me atreví a tratar de acercarme. No estaba seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo. Después ya fue tarde…-Remachó resignadamente.-  
-Pero ahora. En cuanto triunfemos, porque lo haremos. Podrás ir a ella y decirle lo que sientes.- Le animó Ail.-  
-No deseo otra cosa. Por eso me he jurado que, hasta que no logre reunirme con ella no me afeitaré esta barba.- Sentenció el aludido.-  
-¡Esperemos no tardar mucho más o te la pisarás! - Rio Roy.-

 

Y los demás, incluido el blanco de la broma, rieron con él…Tardaron bastante esta vez en extinguirse las risas. Y finalmente, tras un breve silencio, fue Diamante quién se adelantó.

-Ahora me toca a mí.- Declaró.- Y mi hermano tiene razón. No es nada fácil. Nunca lo ha sido para mí reconocer que estaba totalmente equivocado.- Añadió con pesar en su tono.- Siempre he sido muy orgulloso. Soberbio incluso. Y eso hizo que arrastrase a todos mis súbditos a la ruina…

 

Zafiro quiso decir algo para rebatir aquello, sin embargo Roy posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico para que no lo hiciera. Éste comprendió. Su hermano debía sacar todo eso fuera…Así Diamante prosiguió.

-No pasa ni un solo instante sin que deje de lamentarlo. Y lo que es peor. Y coincido con Ail. Traté de robarle el corazón a Serenity por la fuerza. Intenté incluso abusar de ella, bueno, de la Guerrera Luna, cuando la capturé en mi palacio.

 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Pero no dijeron nada. El príncipe prosiguió.

-Afortunadamente alguien me lo impidió…No sé quién sería pero ojalá pudiera darle las gracias.  
-Yo sé quién fue.- Afirmó Zafiro interviniendo esta vez.-   
-¿Fuiste tú?- Se asombró Diamante.-  
-No hermano. Fue ella. Esmeralda…  
-¿Esmeralda?- Repitió su interlocutor con mayor sorpresa todavía.- Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Claro!, esa energía oscura que me cegó.- Musitó atónito.-  
-Ella te amaba. Te quiso siempre. Y aunque corrompido, su amor todavía era lo bastante fuerte como para no quererte ver en brazos de otra mujer.- Le comentó Zafiro confesando a su vez.- Yo le dije que también odiaba a la Guerrera Luna, porque pensaba entonces que, por culpa de tu obsesión hacia ella, nuestros planes se habían malogrado. De haberla matado en el pasado habríamos triunfado de inmediato. Sin embargo, Esmeralda estaba celosa de tu amor hacia la reina Serenity.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó su contertulio bajando la mirada.- Era una muchacha alegre y tímida cuando llegó a la corte. Mamá la quería como a una hija y ella adoraba a nuestra madre. Yo fui lo bastante estúpido como para no llegar a darme cuenta. Mamá siempre me hablaba muy bien de Esmeralda. Ella sí que lo sabía. Incluso me regaló las semillas de mis flores favoritas. Antes de mi viaje a la Tierra.- Remató con voz queda.- Luego todo cambió.  
-Cuando triunfemos podrás darle las gracias y enmendar aquello.- Quiso animarle Roy.- Nunca es tarde. Seguro que te sigue queriendo.

 

No obstante su compañero movió la cabeza con tristeza en la mirada y repuso.

-Por desgracia para mí eso es imposible. Ella murió. –Suspiró tratando de continuar, en tanto confesaba.- Vosotros me dais envidia amigos. Vuestras chicas están ahí, aguardándoos. Pero yo solo podré lamentar mi ceguera. Y no la que me apartó de la Serenity del pasado. Fui un canalla entonces. Un fatuo totalmente lleno de mí mismo. Y por supuesto empeñado únicamente en cumplir con mi ridícula venganza. Tan estúpida como injusta.  
-No seas tan duro contigo hermano. Por favor.- Le pidió Zafiro sintiendo lástima por él.-

 

Ahora su interlocutor le sonrió débilmente posando una mano sobre la barba de su contertulio y diciendo con consternación.

-Siempre fuiste la voz de la razón. Nunca te tomé lo suficientemente en serio. Me creía infalible y cargado de verdad en todo lo que hacía. Y ya ves… a dónde nos he conducido.   
-Escucha hermano.- Le respondió su interlocutor con tono firme y decidido ahora.- Puede que quizás esto no haga regresar a Esmeralda. Ni a nadie de nuestra familia. Pero podrás compensar con creces todos tus errores. Por lo que dijiste una vez, te sacrificaste por salvar a la Guerrera Luna. Ahora volverás con nosotros y salvaremos la misma Tierra que un día quisimos destruir. El hogar de nuestros antepasados.  
-Si.- Convino Diamante.- Y yo me he dejado esta perilla como símbolo de una madurez que he tardado en alcanzar. Tanto que no pude salvar a los nuestros. Que imbécil fui…Por dejarme engañar. ¡Qué imbécil!- Sollozó de pronto tapándose los ojos con una mano, tratando de detener las lágrimas sin lograrlo.-

 

Los demás le brindaron miradas de apoyo y tristeza. En esta ocasión fue Nephrite quien le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tratar de alentarle.

-Todos lo fuimos. Cada uno de una forma. No te castigues más, amigo.  
-Te comprendemos muy bien.- Añadió Ail.-  
-Somos un equipo, somos compañeros.- Intervino asimismo Roy.- Y nos hemos ganado la redención.  
-Aun no.- Pudo decir el príncipe ya recobrado.- Todavía tenemos que patearles el culo a esos desgraciados…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Roy quién no tardó en replicar.

-Así me gusta. Ya empiezas a hablar como una persona normal. Y no como un principito estirado.

 

Diamante le miró y sonrió sintiéndose agradecido. Lo mismo hizo después hacia el resto de sus amigos. No tardó en extender su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y hacia abajo. Enseguida Roy puso la suya encima, y después lo hicieron Nephrite, Ail y Zafiro.

-Sea lo que sea lo que nos deba suceder, pase lo que pase. Siempre unidos.- Sentenció el alien.-  
-Y si alguno no lograse sobrevivir el resto continuará y realizará sus sueños y los de los camaradas caídos. – Añadió Zafiro.-  
-Así sea.- Convino su hermano.-  
-Mantened la fe. ¡Ya lo sabéis!- Les recordó Roy aportando algo de desenfado a ese emotivo momento.- ¡Vamos a vencer! Unbend, unbreakable, unbroken, o como el cabo Jones decía, los elegidos, los orgullosos, los capullos.  
-No lo dudes compañero.- Repuso Nephrite con una sonrisa y el asentimiento de todos.-

 

Aquella velada fue realmente inolvidable para todos, reforzó aún más su determinación. Los siguientes días entrenaron incluso de manera más intensa. Roy peleaba contra todos y ya tenía que convertirse en súper guerrero para poder frenarles. Sus mentores estaban orgullosos de sus progresos. Finalmente las puertas del cuarto se abrieron permitiéndoles salir. Allí fuera les aguardaban Goku, Piccolo y el mago Landar y éste último fue quién sentenció con solemnidad.

\- Ha llegado el momento. La hora de la batalla final.  
\- Antes de nada, tomad. Esto os ayudará en el combate. - Intervino Goku ofreciéndoles unos nuevos trajes de cota de malla azul oscura con unos petos blancos. Cada uno estaba adornado con los símbolos que ellos tenían en sus otras vidas. Además entregó una bolsita con alubias mágicas a cada luchador. Todos se pusieron esos atuendos y comieron una de esas judías para recobrar plenamente sus fuerzas.  
\- Muchas gracias,- le dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa y los otros asintieron también reconocidos. -

 

El mago llamó su atención y la del resto que escucharon atentos sus últimas indicaciones.

\- Los sectarios han creado todo el caos que les ha sido posible, afortunadamente gracias a las intervenciones de las justicieras y su valerosa oposición no han conseguido hacerlo como querían. Las guerreras han partido ya para reforzarlas. La temida hora de la invocación de todos los demonios ha llegado. Las piedras Yalmutud están listas para abrir un pasillo entre la dimensión del Infierno y la terrestre. Vuestra misión, ya lo sabéis, es derrotar a la avanzada del averno y lograr cerrar ese pasillo para evitar la llegada de su maestro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

 

Silencio sepulcral, todo estaba dicho y comprendido. Sólo quedaba vencer o morir se decían los cinco como una sola mente.

-¡Buena suerte amigos!,- les deseó Goku levantando el puño. - ¡Sé que podréis conseguirlo! Estoy seguro.

 

Los muchachos gritaron al unísono.

-¡Por el futuro del mundo venceremos!

 

Roy miró afectuosamente a Goku y le estrechó la mano muy reconocido. Sobre todo en alusión a una técnica secreta que éste le había desvelado en las pocas veces que le visitase en el Rincón. En tan poco tiempo era difícil de aprender y sólo él demostró tener la suficiente preparación para ello.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, amigo. Nunca te lo podré pagar.- Afirmó el chico con una profunda mirada de respeto. -  
\- Ha sido un placer, ahora. ¡Dales una buena zurra de mi parte!,- sonrió Goku guiñando un ojo y agitando su brazo con el puño cerrado para lamentarse con teatralidad. - ¡Cómo te envidio por poder ir allí abajo!  
-¡Dadles una buena lección! - Arengó Piccolo al resto que asintió con vivo deseo de cumplir esa consigna.-   
\- Es la hora - avisó Landar -, debéis partir ya. Yo os enviaré a la Tierra, apareceréis entre las nubes, así que cuando os sintáis libres, volad.  
\- Bien - asintió Nephrite -.  
-¿Preparados? - Inquirió Roy al grupo. -

 

Por toda respuesta los chicos fueron emitiendo sus poderosas auras de energía uno a uno y por fin, Roy rubricó aquello convirtiéndose en súper guerrero. Entonces todos se desvanecieron por el conjuro de transporte del mago. Reaparecieron sobre el cielo de la región cercana a la ciudad volando en formación. Listos para la lucha, decididos a cumplir con su misión y recuperar sus vidas.


	36. Los años desconocidos del Liceo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Michelle Arneau, la compañera del Liceo de Amatista, se aconseja no leer hasta haber leído al capítulo de GWB40 . Hay alguna descripción de sexo.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento y abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes Michelle se encontró tumbada en una camilla del gabinete médico rodeada por las expectantes caras del propio médico, la enfermera y sus compañeras de clase. ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí? No lo recordaba con claridad. Es más, ahora que poco a poco le volvía el sentido creyó haber tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras Michelle? - Le inquirió el doctor en tanto le observaba las pupilas con una pequeña linterna.- ¿Puedes seguir la luz?

 

La muchacha no respondió, poco a poco iba volviendo a la dura realidad y se daba cuenta de que aquello no había sido un mal sueño. Lo supo con certeza en cuanto vio el ansioso rostro de Amatista allí, observándola asustada. Su memoria no quería pero Michelle iba recordando lo ocurrido. El médico la oscultaba en el pecho con el frío estetoscopio pero eso no la afectaba. Su corazón ya estaba lo bastante roto como para no sentir nada.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - Quiso saber el médico dirigiéndose al corro de chicas que estaban allí entre curiosas y asustadas, observando a su compañera. -

 

Al principio ninguna quiso contestar guardando un embarazoso silencio y cruzando miradas nerviosas, por fin, Maxime, una de las compañeras de clase de Michelle dijo.

\- Se cayó, estaba en la ducha y debió resbalar con el jabón.  
\- Si, eso fue, luego le entraron convulsiones- añadió rápidamente Amatista. -  
\- Muy bien,- declaró el médico, más tranquilo. - Sólo ha sido un ataque epiléptico, nada más. Michelle ¿habías sufrido esto anteriormente?  
\- No señor- pudo musitar esta por fin. -  
\- Pues nada, en cuanto descanses y te vigilemos un rato ese golpe podrás volver a clase.- Le dijo el facultativo que no obstante se percató de un detalle. - Lo que no entiendo es que hacías tú con la ropa puesta dentro de la ducha, porque tu falda y tu blusa están empapadas.- Subrayó mirando acusatoriamente al resto de las chicas que se habían quedado pálidas. -  
\- Suelo preparar el jabón y poner la toalla antes de ducharme- contestó Michelle para alivio de todas. - Debí de resbalar con el jabón y me agarré al grifo de la ducha para no caer.  
\- Bueno, sí tú lo dices- replicó el doctor que obviamente no estaba nada convencido de ello. - Lo importante es que no te ha pasado nada más que el susto. Bueno, las demás volved a vuestras clases. Vuestra compañera irá en cuanto descanse un poco.

 

Todas las chicas fueron saliendo una a una del gabinete dedicándole a esa muchacha una última mirada. Especialmente Amatista. Cuando sólo quedaron ella el médico y la enfermera éste le volvió a preguntar. Entre tanto Michelle se peinaba su media melena rubia ceniza.

\- Bueno, ahora cuéntame que es lo que pasó de verdad. No pensarás que me voy a tragar esa historia.- Declaró él con tono más serio. -

 

La interpelada guardó un envarado silencio, la enfermera, una mujer ya algo mayor y bastante amable, le insistió con suavidad.

\- Vamos niña, nadie se va a enfadar contigo, y no hace falta que encubras a ninguna de tus compañeras. Si ha sido un caso de bulling debes denunciarlo.  
\- No, ha sido como les he dicho, ¡por favor! - Repitió trémulamente Michelle en cuya expresión podía leerse la angustia. – Ha sucedido así.  
\- Está bien, si insistes en ello dejaremos el tema - concedió a desgana el doctor aunque objetando. - Pero tendré que notificárselo a tus padres. Si lo que nos has contado fuera cierto sería más conveniente que te mirasen en el hospital. Podrías tener alguna lesión. Esa caída no debe tomarse a la ligera. Hay que seguir un protocolo. Si experimentas mareos o pierdes el equilibrio tienes que notificárnoslo inmediatamente. De cualquier manera será mejor que no asistas a las clases hoy y que guardes absoluto reposo. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Michelle asintió despacio con expresión ida. No dijo nada, sólo deseaba salir de allí, no sólo de aquel gabinete sino del liceo, no quería volver nunca más. Todavía pensaba en Amatista ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así?...

-No lo entiendo.- Pensaba totalmente hundida.- Al menos creía que eras mi amiga.

 

Entre tanto Amatista estaba junto a sus compañeras en el patio de recreo. Las clases aun no habían comenzado, llorosa les decía a las demás también dominadas por el remordimiento y el miedo.

\- No debimos habérselo hecho, no estuvo bien…  
\- Ninguna quería que ocurriera lo que ha pasado Amatista.- Contestó Anne Marie, una chica morena de largo pelo ondulado y ojos negros. -  
\- Nadie lo sabrá, lo guardaremos en secreto, díselo a Michelle.- Intervino Darlette, una rubia de media melena y ojos claros. -  
\- No puedo, no me atrevo a hablar con ella – musitó su contertulia con palpable inquietud. -   
\- Pues dentro de poco volverá a clase y tú te sientas al lado- repuso Maxime, de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules. -  
\- No iré a clase, ¡hoy no!, no me siento con fuerzas- respondió Amatista visiblemente desasosegada. -  
\- Si no vas te pondrán falta y eso irá en tu notificación semanal. Si tus padres se enterasen de esto sería muchísimo peor - le previno Darlette para tratar de añadir con más ánimo - ¡Vamos Amatista! , tienes que enfrentarte a lo que ha pasado, todas debemos.  
-¿Podréis mirarla a los ojos?- le chilló su furiosa interlocutora para sorpresa de sus compañeras -¿Dirigirle la palabra como si nada? ¡Pues yo no puedo! al menos por el momento. Estoy demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo, y creo que ella lo estará también.

 

Ninguna supo que responder a eso, sin embargo, Anne Marie sugirió.

\- Mi compañera no ha venido hoy, estaba enferma, siéntate conmigo.  
\- No quiero huir de esa manera- se negó Amatista moderando ahora su tono de voz. -  
\- No estarás huyendo, le estás dejando a ella la oportunidad de no pasarlo mal a tu lado- le rebatió Maxime. Tratando de sonar conciliadora. - No es tan mala idea, piénsalo.

 

Ésta asintió despacio, el timbre había sonado en ese instante y las reclamaba a enfrentarse con las consecuencias de su broma. Por mal que pensaran de Michelle, eso no había estado justificado, ahora lo sabían. Sin embargo la muchacha en cuestión solo fue unos fugaces momentos a clase. Caminaba despacio y además llegó acompañada por la enfermera. El señor Laconte, el profesor de Ciencias estaba empezando cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Pasen! – Indició.  
-Disculpe Monsieur Laconte.- Dijo la enfermera.- Michelle Arneau tiene que recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Ha sufrido un pequeño accidente y tenemos que avisar a sus padres.-  
-Muy bien, proceda usted señorita Arneau.- Convino el profesor con un gesto de su mano.- Gracias señor.- Musitó ella.-

 

La chica anduvo despacio hacia su taquilla. De allí sacó algunas cosas en medio de las silenciosas miradas de sus compañeros. Algunos simplemente la observaban curiosos, nada sabían de lo sucedido. Sin embargo casi todas las chicas estaban envaradas. Sobre todo Amatista que casi no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Por su parte la protagonista de todo aquello se esforzaba para centrarse solo en sus pertenencias y su mochila, sin querer desviar la vista hacia sus condiscípulos. Tras unos pocos minutos que le parecieron una terrible eternidad salió del aula y volvió al gabinete médico. Allí el facultativo avisó al director que a su vez llamó a sus padres, Pier Arneau y Claire Rogers. El padre de la muchacha se personó allí al cabo de una hora. Llegó preocupado y sólo se tranquilizó al ver a su hija vestida ya con ropa seca y aguardándole en el despacho del director.

\- Hija, ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Te duele todavía?  
\- Estoy bien papá, sólo resbalé- pudo responder Michelle con un tono que trataba de ser tranquilizador. – Ya estoy mucho mejor.  
\- Te llevaremos al hospital para que te hagan pruebas, hay que estar seguro.- Le dijo su padre aun con bastante inquietud. – Esas cosas pueden ser peligrosas.

 

La muchacha asintió dejándose conducir dócilmente por su padre que se despidió del director agradeciéndole que le hubiera llamado tan rápido. Era su única hija y la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Igual que su madre, Claire se reunió con ellos en el hospital.

-¿Cómo estás Michelle? - Se apresuró a preguntarle a su hija nada más la vio en la sala de espera. -  
\- Estoy bien mamá,- contestó ésta con un tono ya bastante más calmado. - Ya me han hecho radiografías y no han visto nada anormal.  
\- Por fortuna solo tiene una leve contusión. Ha sido un buen susto - añadió el padre, también más tranquilo, agregando ahora con un leve tinte de reprimenda - la próxima vez no te dejes el jabón en la ducha ¿eh hija?  
\- No, no lo haré, descuida.- Prometió Michelle, aliviada de que para sus padres todo quedara ahí. – Nunca más.

 

Los tres volvieron a casa, era viernes y no habría que volver al Liceo hasta pasado el fin de semana. Esos dos días Michelle no pudo apenas dormir, le consumía la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría a su regreso. Estaba decidida a no cruzar palabra con ninguna de ellas y menos aun con Amatista. Sintiéndose profundamente herida, todavía recordaba el primer día que se conocieron, justo al comienzo del curso. Michelle estaba sentada en su pupitre, ojeaba distraídamente una revista de modas aguardando que llegase el profesor de la primera clase cuando vio a una chica bastante alta y muy atractiva dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Es ésta la clase B?- le preguntó la extraña en un dubitativo tono. -  
\- Si, ésta es - sonrió Michelle que dejó la revista abierta sobre su mesa. -  
\- Gracias - respondió la muchacha devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Es que soy nueva. Vengo de otro liceo, me he matriculado hoy mismo, me llamo Amatista Lassart.  
\- Encantada, yo soy Michelle Arneau- saludó ésta a su vez ofreciéndole con amabilidad. - Si no conoces a nadie siéntate conmigo si quieres.

 

Bastante agradecida, Amatista se sentó junto a Michelle. No pudo por menos que ver la revista que su compañera tenía y le dedicó una atenta mirada para decir con ironía.

\- Es gracioso, la veo mucho más en fotografías que en persona.  
-¿A quién?- inquirió Michelle sin comprender. -  
\- A mi madre - contestó Amatista señalando la foto de la mujer que aparecía en las páginas centrales. -  
-¡Tu madre es Esmeralda Deveraux! - Exclamó Michelle sin poderlo creer - ¿La diseñadora de modas?  
-Si,- admitió resignadamente Amatista explicando. - Como tenía una gira pendiente por Italia me ha matriculado en este Liceo de interna. Ella y mi padre siempre están muy ocupados. Pero como ganan tanto dinero me han podido colocar en este sitio tan exclusivo- declaró con tono sarcástico al añadir - ¡Qué contenta estoy de ser tan pija!  
\- Esto no está nada mal - la animó Michelle. – Yo entré el curso pasado. Tenemos unas instalaciones muy buenas y hacemos excursiones, en fin. Te divertirás.  
-¿Tenéis un buen gimnasio? Quiso saber Amatista ahora con bastante más interés. -  
\- Muy bueno- convino Michelle que le preguntó intrigada. - ¿Te gusta hacer deporte?  
-¡Es lo que más me gusta! - Sonrió entusiásticamente Amatista añadiendo con humor. – Bueno, eso y los chicos.

 

Michelle la miró atónita pero luego se rió añadiendo.

\- De eso también tenemos, este Liceo es mixto.  
\- Pues entonces creo que lo pasaré bien.- Aseveró Amatista que, desde luego, ahora parecía mucho más animada. -  
\- Si te apetece, después de las clases puedo enseñarte las instalaciones- se ofreció Michelle. -  
\- Gracias, me encantaría- asintió su compañera. – Eres muy amable.

 

Y así fue, enseñó todo el colegio a la recién llegada. Y así pasaron los días y los meses que fueron muy buenos, recordaba Michelle. Amatista y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas, más que eso, amigas íntimas y no se guardaban secretos. Bueno, casi ninguno. Michelle se acordaba aun de la primera vez que vio a Amatista desnuda en el gimnasio. Era por la tarde y las chicas se disponían a cambiarse tras haber dado la clase de educación física. Michelle se despojaba meticulosamente de su ropa en tanto su amiga lo hacía de forma rápida.

\- Me muero de ganas por ducharme ya - decía Amatista una vez se desnudó. – Oye Michelle ¿no tendrás un poco de champú? El mío se me ha terminado.  
\- Cla, claro- pudo decir ésta que se encontró de pronto con los senos de su amiga a la altura de la cara. – En mi jabonera…

 

Michelle se separó lo suficiente de ellos como para no darse de narices y le ofreció a su amiga su frasco de champú.

\- Utiliza lo que quieras, tengo otro para empezar en mi taquilla.  
\- Gracias, te debo una- sonrió reconocidamente Amatista -

 

Su compañera sonrió también pero no podía apartar la vista. Su amiga estaba desde luego muy bien formada, sus senos grandes y blancos apuntando al frente, su estómago moldeado por la influencia de las abdominales, sus caderas redondeadas terminando en aquellas nalgas duras e incitantes, y sus brazos y sus largas piernas marcadas también por el trabajo físico aunque no en exceso. No le sorprendía el éxito que tenía Amatista con los chicos y probablemente con cualquiera persona que se propusiera. Era además tan enérgica y confiada en sus posibilidades, nunca se arrugaba ante nada o ante nadie y tenía una rebeldía que atraía a Michelle que de siempre había sido tímida y apocada. Su amiga se metió en la ducha y ella observaba su silueta a través de la mampara frotándose con el jabón por todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo. Amatista era la chica más impresionante que había visto nunca. A Michelle se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al contemplarla, por fin se decidió a ducharse ella y no pudo evitar recorrerse intensamente con las manos, aun pensando en su amiga.

-Eres realmente preciosa… pero, eso no está bien.- Meditaba tras terminar de ducharse y secarse.- Ante todo eres mi amiga…aunque quizás… si tú...pero no, sé que tú no eres como yo. O al menos eso creo.

 

Todo eso había ocurrido hacía ya algunos meses, Michelle lo recordaba ahora en su cuarto y lloraba en silencio. Ella nunca quiso hacerle ningún mal a su amiga, la había querido demasiado para eso. Aunque ahora era odio lo que sentía, odio y rabia, ¡deseaba matarla, vengarse de alguna manera de Amatista y de las otras! Pero no, ella no era capaz de hacer algo así, se horrorizaba sólo con que la idea le cruzara por la cabeza.

-¡Soy un monstruo! Quizás sea eso.- Pensaba con horror y pesar.- Puede que me lo haya merecido después de todo.

 

Los días pasaron y tuvo que volver al Liceo, cuando lo hizo notó a la mayoría de sus compañeros tratarla de un modo extraño. Alguno sí que era amable y le preguntaba si estaba bien, otros le dedicaban miradas curiosas y los más parecían ignorarla u observarla con desdén. Michelle, tratando de actuar con normalidad, ocupó su mesa para descubrir entre aliviada y aún más entristecida que Amatista ya no se sentaba allí. Estaba junto con Anne Marie y ambas parecían reír de algo. Pero nada más verla a ella las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus caras y sus rostros se tornaron tristes, sobre todo el de Amatista que enseguida desvió la mirada y cuchicheó algo con Anne.

-Seguro que estarán hablando de mí. Hasta se ha cambiado de sitio. No se lo puedo reprochar. – Pensaba la entristecida muchacha.- ¿Qué estarán comentando?

 

Sin embargo Michelle no pudo ni tratar de conjeturar sobre lo que estaban diciendo, llegó el profesor y la clase dio comienzo. Terminada ésta salió al pasillo a descansar. Darlette entró en el aula pasando junto a ella y haciendo como si no la hubiese visto. Se reunió con Amatista y Anne Maríe, así como con Maxime que también se había aproximado desde su sitio.

\- Está ahí- señaló Darlette con evidente malestar cuando quiso saber - ¿Quién ha ido contando lo ocurrido?  
\- Bueno- susurró culpablemente Maxime que parecía nerviosa. - Yo sólo le conté un poco a Constance.  
-¡Prometimos no decir nada a nadie! - le recriminó Amatista visiblemente contrariada. -  
\- Pero es mi amiga y ella no lo contará - se apresuró a responder Maxime. -  
-¿Y cómo es que me han preguntado esta mañana? - Le inquirió Anne Marie aclarando con evidente malestar. -Y no ha sido Constance, han sido los chicos de la clase de al lado…Uno de ellos era precisamente el novio de tu amiguita la chismosa.

 

Máxime guardó un incómodo silencio, las demás viendo que se terminaba el descanso decidieron posponer la conversación para la hora de comer. Michelle salió de clase sin hablar con nadie. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se dirigió al bufé y se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, tampoco tenía mucha hambre pero así por lo menos estaría entretenida. En eso que Gaston, un chico de la clase de al lado, que no gozaba precisamente de sus simpatías, se acercó a ella y la abordó con una insólita proposición.

\- Hola Michelle. ¿Te apetecería salir conmigo esta noche?  
-¿A qué viene eso Gaston? - le inquirió entre abrupta y sorprendida ella pues él sabía de sobra que no le caía bien. -  
\- No seas tan antipática,- rio burlonamente éste añadiendo con un falso tono insinuador, (¿o quizás no era tan falso?) -Mira, tengo una prima que está muy buena, podríamos pasarlo bien los tres.  
-¿Pero qué dices?- le respondió Michelle con cara de repulsa, añadiendo con desdén. - ¡Eres un vicioso, chaval!  
\- ¡No me vengas con esas! - se burló el chico también con manifiesto desprecio. - Seguro que si te dejo a solas con ella no dirías que no.- Puso voz fingidamente melosa para añadir con regocijo - ¿A que no? No veas que melones tiene. ¿Te gustan las que tienen tetas grandes no? Además, con que me dejéis mirar como os lo montáis me conformo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

Michelle se quedó de piedra, ese chico sabía algo, estaba segura ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Esas zorras, no contentas con lo que le habían hecho y ahora lo divulgaban a los cuatro vientos!

-¡Déjame en paz!- le chilló indignada, atrayendo la atención de los chicos y chicas de al lado -¡Eres un bastardo!  
\- Pero por lo menos no soy gay.- Le replicó el chico con tono recriminatorio, escupiendo de seguido - ¡Vete al infierno Michelle!, no te necesito para nada, hay mucha tías buenas por aquí. Pero no creo que ninguna quiera enrollarse contigo.

 

Como un resorte, la chica soltó la bandeja y le dio una bofetada dejándole marcada la mano, los demás intervinieron sujetando a Gaston que ahora estaba furioso y dispuesto a devolver el golpe.

-¡Te voy a partir la cara! ¡Tú no eres una chica de verdad, tortillera asquerosa!

 

Michelle salió corriendo de allí llorando antes de que ningún profesor llegase a tratar de aclarar las cosas. ¡Lo sabía todo el Liceo, que iba a hacer, se moriría de vergüenza! ¡Tenía que salir de allí! El colmo de todo fue llegar a su taquilla y encontrarla abierta, alguien le había dejado una revista “playboy” llena de chicas desnudas y una cruel nota. ”Que las disfrutes Michelle” La pobre chica se dejó caer al suelo entre sollozos de desesperación, a partir de ahora ¡su vida allí iba a ser imposible!

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Musitaba con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, dejándose caer frente a su taquilla.- ¡Quiero salir!…

 

Amatista entre tanto se había enterado de lo ocurrido y furiosa fue en busca de ese Gaston. Lo encontró conversando con algunos amigos de lo ocurrido y sin mediar palabra le agarró de la camisa por las solapas y arrastrándole lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Michelle? ¡Maldito cabrón! - Le espetó llena de ira. -  
\- Yo no le he hecho nada - se defendió éste sorprendido y bastante acongojado pues Amatista era buena luchadora de karate y varios centímetros más alta que él. -  
\- Eso no es lo que yo he escuchado.- Rebatió ésta fulminándole con la mirada a la par de apretarle más del cuello.-  
\- Ya basta Amatista - terció tajantemente Roland, un compañero de Gaston añadiendo después con una mezcla de reprobatoria serenidad y conciliación en su tono. - Él se ha pasado con esa chica, vale, pero más os pasasteis vosotras. ¿Te crees que no sabemos la broma tan cruel que le hicisteis?

 

Amatista muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que ese chico llevaba razón y soltó a Gaston que añadió visiblemente furioso.

\- Además, fuiste tú quien tuvo esa idea, ahora no te hagas la amiga preocupada.  
-Sí, no eres más que una hipócrita.- Denunció otro de los chicos.-

 

La aludida se giró hacia él con los ojos encendidos. Ese muchacho dio incluso dos pasos hacia atrás. Todos conocían el pronto de su compañera y no era cosa de hacerla enfadar. Aunque el propio Roland que también gozaba de prestigio entre sus condiscípulos se interpuso entre ella y ese otro muchacho y con tono más calmado le dijo, eso sí, siendo totalmente sincero.

-No tiene sentido que te pongas a defenderla ahora. Aquí por mucho que se comente no le hemos hecho nada. El hecho de que vayas pegando a alguno no va a aliviar tu mala conciencia.

 

La muchacha apretó los dientes pero sabía que su compañero llevaba razón. Se calmó lo suficiente como para admitir.

\- Hicimos mal, yo la primera. Lo reconozco. ¡Pero ya basta! ¿No creéis?,- les replicó elevando el tono, que ahora pretendía ser más conciliador y compasivo al agregar. - La pobre chica está destrozada, hay que terminar con esto.  
\- Me parece que llegas un poco tarde, Amatista - intervino Darlette que se acercó corriendo hasta allí con el semblante preocupado. - Michelle se ha ido.

 

La cara de la joven era un poema, el mundo se le venía encima, ella era la que había comenzado aquella terrible bola que había sepultado a la que había sido su mejor amiga allí. La misma que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y presentado a las demás. Incluso había hecho de mediadora para que pudiera salir con Paul el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Y todo eso estando enamorada de ella en secreto. Recordaba aquello con tristeza, culpable amargura e incluso un poco de nostalgia.

\- ¡Mira, mira! - le decía una eufórica Amatista a una atónita Michelle. - He abierto un agujero en esta parte del vestuario y se ven a todos los chicos. ¡Fíjate como la tienen algunos!   
\- Pero Amatista- balbuceó Michelle que estaba roja. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Y si ellos se enterasen?  
\- ¡Eso les iba a poner todavía más a tono! - rio su contertulia invitándola con jovialidad - ¡Anda Michelle, da un vistazo a ver que te parece!  
\- No, yo…, no creo que esté bien- objetó apuradamente ésta. -  
-¡Anda ya! ¡No seas tan puritana! - le replicó con sorna Amatista, casi llevándola a empujones hasta allí. -Vamos, mira y dime si no merece la pena el espectáculo.

 

Michelle, obligada, miró por aquel agujero y sí, vio a varios de los chicos del equipo de fútbol que salían de la ducha y se secaban, estaban desnudos por completo y se les veía con mucha claridad. Incluso vio a Paul, el capitán y el más codiciado por las chicas, aunque eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Sin embargo fingió esbozando una sonrisa y dijo.

\- No están nada mal, sobre todo Paul.

 

Al oír esto su amiga se apresuró a apartarla para mirar y enseguida declaró.

-¡Cómo está ese tío, y lo que tiene ahí!, lo que daría yo por animárselo un poco.  
\- Pero Amatista - pudo decir Michelle que parecía escandalizada - ¿Qué dices?  
\- Venga Michelle - le contestó esta divertida.- Si está para que le hagan un favor. Me encantaría conocerle mejor, incluso salir con él.  
\- Si quieres salir con él, yo podría ayudarte. Si tú quieres.- Musitó tímidamente. -  
-¿Podrías?- exclamó Amatista que la miraba sorprendida. -  
\- Bueno, es que conozco a Paul, del año pasado, le ayudé a aprobar matemáticas. Me debe un favor.  
-¿Y no se lo cobraste todavía?- sonrió pícaramente su interlocutora. -

 

La cara que le dedicó Michelle dejó a Amatista de piedra, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?,- le inquirió ésta que parecía molesta. -  
\- Lo siento,- suspiró Amatista palmeando suavemente la espalda de su amiga creyendo adivinar mientras se disculpaba. - No debí decirte eso. ¿Tú le quieres, verdad Michelle? Por eso te ha molestado lo que he dicho. Oye si es por eso, entonces olvídalo todo. Ya saldré con otros chicos.  
\- No, no es eso, de verdad- se apresuró a negar esta que agregó. - Yo te ayudaré, es sólo que no me gusta que pienses siempre en lo mismo. No quiero que salgas con él para que te abra de piernas y se te cepille y luego no quiera saber nada de ti.  
\- No te preocupes,- la tranquilizó Amatista. - Sé cuidarme. Y no voy a ir tan deprisa. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga Michelle- añadió dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla lo que enrojeció a su interlocutora visiblemente. -

 

Y Michelle cumplió su palabra, presentó a Paul a su amiga y ambos salieron durante unas semanas. Lo dejaron porque en efecto aquel chico hubiera querido llegar más lejos de lo que Amatista le dejaría. Ahora con ese culpable recuerdo, sólo podía pensar en que Michelle no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería. Pero Darlette la tranquilizó cuando añadió.

\- Sus padres vinieron a buscarla, por lo que sé, esta historia ha llegado a oídos de algunos profesores y estos informaron al director...  
\- ¡Pobrecilla! - pudo decir Amatista con un sollozo. - Y todo ha sido por mi culpa.

 

La muchacha fue encontrada en el suelo del vestuario y llorando por una profesora. Ésta informó al propio director. Una vez estuvo algo más calmada fue a la oficina de éste quien le informó de que sus padres irían a buscarla. Cuando estos llegaron y el director les comentó lo que había escuchado, lo primero que hizo el padre de Michelle fue preguntarle a su hija.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Estas enamorada de una compañera?

 

La joven no dijo nada, entre las lágrimas sólo asintió débilmente, pues aun la quería a pesar de todo, el amor y el odio libraban en su interior una batalla muy intensa pero al parecer condenada a mantenerse durante mucho tiempo.

-¿De quién?- Inquirió le padre.-

 

Sin embargo Michelle no quiso responder a eso. Sus padres conocían aunque poco a los de Amatista. No deseaba una polémica todavía mayor.

\- Hija.- Pudo decir su madre abrazándola con cariño. - Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido debes contárnoslo a nosotros.  
\- Solo quiero irme de aquí- balbuceó la chica. – Solo quiero que esto se termine.  
\- Nos iremos, te cambiaremos de colegio. Mira, en Inglaterra hay uno muy bueno. Te enviaré allí, tu tío Steve vive cerca. Y nosotros estábamos pensando ir a vivir allí de todas formas. Adelantaremos tu marcha. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si claro cariño.- Añadió su madre quien más cariñosamente la acarició en la mejilla para susurrarle.- Ésta es solo una fase. No te preocupes. No es tan raro que sientas esto por otra chica.  
-¿Ah no?- Se sorprendió la muchacha, realmente no hubiera esperado oír esas palabras.- Pensé que os ibais a enfadar mucho conmigo.  
-No cielo.- Añadió su padre.- Eres muy joven todavía. Y lo más probable es que hayas confundido amor con admiración. Pero eso pasa igual tratándose de chicas o de chicos.  
-Es verdad.- Convino la madre de la chica.- Tú eres muy reservada. Y te cuesta hacer amigos. Si has conectado con alguna de esas compañeras tuyas no es nada raro que, a tu edad, se confundan los sentimientos…

 

La chica escuchaba a sus padres entre perpleja y confusa. Ella sentía algo por Amatista, creía desde luego que era amor. Aunque quizás, podría ser verdad lo que le estaban diciendo. Su compañera era una muchacha realmente espectacular. No solo en su físico sino en su capacidad de liderazgo y su destreza en los deportes. Además era extrovertida y no se achantaba ante nada. ¿Acaso ella deseaba ser así también? ¿Y si en lugar de estar enamorada de Amatista en realidad era el modelo de chica en el que quería convertirse? Aquello terminó por quedársele grabado cuando su padre añadió con tintes afables pese a todo.

-Cariño, cuando conozcas a un chico que de veras te guste te olvidarás de todo eso. Entonces tú misma te sorprenderás de lo que crees ahora.  
-Claro, mi amor.- Añadió Claire.- Solo tienes que dejar que el tiempo pase.

 

Michelle sólo pudo asentir abrazada a su madre. Estaba más animada ahora y deseando partir de cero. Así pues con la baja del Liceo fue inscrita en un prestigioso colegio británico. Viajó allí sola, pues sus padres tardarían en llegar al tener que ocuparse de solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes. Fue recibida por sus tíos que ignoraban aquella historia. Sus padres le pidieron que no lo dijera porque no deseaban extender el escándalo. Desde luego que Michelle tampoco. Cuando bajó del avión llegando a la terminal de vuelo vio a sus tíos que se acercaron hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola Michelle cariño. ¡Qué alegría! – Exclamó Steve. -  
\- Me alegro mucho de verte, tesoro. – Añadió su tía Lorna. -

 

La muchacha se abrazó a ambos, contenta de verles y aliviada de estar en un sitio donde podría empezar de nuevo. Sus tíos la llevaron a casa y se instaló allí hasta poder hacerlo en su nuevo colegio. Al día siguiente Michelle fue conducida allí, la presentaron en clase a sus nuevos compañeros y fue bastante bien recibida. Incluso atrajo las miradas interesadas de un par de muchachos. Uno de ellos, vecino de sus tíos. Sin embargo los ojos de la muchacha volaban enseguida hacia otras jóvenes. Su culpabilidad aumentaba cuando en días que siguieron estando en los vestuarios se sorprendía a sí misma mirando a veces a alguna de sus compañeras más atractivas.

-No, eso no está nada bien. Yo soy normal. ¡Quiero ser normal! - Se decía casi con desesperación.- No soy una enferma. 

 

Y trataba de enfocar sus intereses hacia esos muchachos de los que todas hablaban. Los “tíos buenos” del colegio. Sin embargo pese a que trataba de interesarse por ellos no sentía realmente ningún tipo de atracción. Eso la hundió en una depresión, no levantaba el ánimo y sufría constantes pesadillas de las que se despertaba gritando y llorando. Aquello preocupó mucho a sus tíos que no lograban que la chica les contase que le sucedía y aún más a sus padres que llegaron unas semanas después. Una vez reunidos charlaron con ella junto a un psicólogo que les habían recomendado.

\- Hija- le pidió su padre. - Sé que para ti será difícil pero, por favor, cuida de que no se repita lo de París.  
\- Lo intentaré papá- musitó ella. -  
\- Ante todo - le pidió el psicólogo con afabilidad. - Sé sincera y no tengas miedo de expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Aquí todos te quieren y están para ayudarte.  
\- Lo haré.- Afirmó la chica. – Gracias.  
\- Muy bien hija - le sonrió animosamente su madre. – Recuerda que lo hablamos allí.  
\- He leído el informe de mi colega de París. Sabemos que tú sentías por algo aquella chica,- añadió el psicólogo que precisó - algo hermoso sin duda, pero que seguramente obedece a que eres joven e inexperta.  
\- Yo la quería de verdad - afirmó Michelle. -  
-¿Te hubiera gustado mantener relaciones sexuales con esa chica? - Le inquirió el psicólogo que añadió con talante cordial - no temas responder con sinceridad. 

 

Michelle callaba visiblemente avergonzada. Su madre intervino.

\- No tengas miedo cariño. Y di la verdad.  
\- Si, me hubiera gustado - musitó Michelle escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos para musitar un culpable. - Lo siento…  
\- No, no debes disculparte - le dijo el psicólogo con voz amable para afirmar con tinte decidido. -No es algo malo, Michelle.

 

El padre de ella quiso replicar, en eso no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, pero el psicólogo le detuvo con un gesto y añadió

\- Lo pasado está pasado, debes mirar al futuro con optimismo. Vamos, ¡ten ánimo!   
\- Si señor - repuso ésta no muy convencida. -  
\- Tienes el cariño de tus padres y el de toda tu familia, y empiezas en un sitio nuevo, a salvo de cualquiera que haga comentarios malintencionados, no tengas miedo de ser como eres. Aunque, quizás no seas del todo como tú piensas, Michelle. - Remachó ese hombre con tono misterioso. -  
\- No le comprendo - dijo la chica que ahora se sentía confusa. -  
\- Verás, tú has dado por supuesto que eres homosexual. Eso no tiene por que ser así. Si lo fueras no sería nada malo ni deshonroso, pero podría ser que no fuera tu caso.  
-¿Qué podría ser sino? - Quiso saber la madre de Michelle con tono esperanzado. - ¿Admiración? Nosotros ya le dijimos eso en París.

 

El facultativo asintió. Ahora se arrellanaba en su sillón de cuero y tardó unos segundos en tomar la palabra. Una vez que todos le observaban con atención lo hizo.

\- Si señora Arneau. Su hija es muy joven, tienes catorce años, ¿verdad?- le inquirió el psicólogo a Michelle que asintió en tanto éste proseguía. -Y aquella amiga, esa chica que tanto querías ¿cómo era? Descríbemela físicamente.  
\- Era, bueno, es muy alta, y muy fuerte. Muy buena deportista - aseveró Michelle. -  
\- Con un carácter fuerte y seguro. ¿A que sí? - Añadió el psicólogo con tono perspicaz. -  
\- Sí señor. Era así. Y muy bonita.- Añadió ella sin poderlo dejar pasar. -

 

El psicólogo asintió con aprobación, en su rostro parecían reflejarse las respuestas al problema. Declaró con bastante tranquilidad.

\- No te preocupes Michelle, estoy convencido de que lo que te ocurrió con esa chica obedece a otras cuestiones muy distintas.  
-¿A cuales?- inquirió la muchacha que ahora estaba hecha un verdadero lío. -  
\- Verás Michelle, verán señores Arneau. En mi opinión estaban ustedes en lo cierto - replicó dirigiéndose ahora más a los padres como si quisiera diagnosticar. - Su hija verdaderamente quería a esa muchacha. Era su amiga, su compañera de confidencias y sobre todo un modelo para ella. Enérgica, fuerte, segura de sí, todo lo que a ti te gustaría ser ¿Verdad Michelle? Tú eres tímida y quizás desearías parecerte a ella. Dependías mucho de ella y eso te hizo llegar a imaginar una relación que no existía. Como tú no podías admitir esa fantasía, tenías remordimientos y sufrías por ello, cuando salía con un chico no es que estuvieras celosa. O sí que lo estabas pero no de esa manera que pensabas. Lo que te sucedía es que tenías miedo de perder su amistad o de que te dejase en un segundo plano.  
\- Eso debe ser - intervino el padre de Michelle visiblemente aliviado. - Está muy claro, ¿verdad hija?

 

Michelle no decía nada, no estaba segura de que fuera eso, pero por no prolongar más aquello asintió casi imperceptiblemente ante la cara de satisfacción de su padre que le aseguró de forma jovial.

-¡Ya verás! , Aquí conocerás a algún chico estupendo y te olvidarás de esto bien pronto.  
\- Muchas gracias doctor- le dijo Claire con un gesto aliviado y alegre. -  
\- Ha sido un placer, pásate por aquí dentro de algún tiempo y hablaremos ¿eh Michelle? - Le propuso el doctor. -  
\- Claro- respondió quedamente ella sin ninguna intención de hacerlo en realidad. -

 

Cumplida aquella visita los tres volvieron a casa. Michelle se retiró pronto a su habitación, se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y sus padres lo entendieron. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar ahora. No comprendía del todo la razón pero sentía que lo que ese psicólogo le había dicho eran un montón de tonterías. Recordaba bien algunos momentos con su antigua amiga, la vez que su clase fue de excursión a la playa de Niza. Las dos compartían habitación. Amatista deshacía sus maletas con muchas ganas. Michelle hacía lo propio aunque más tranquilamente, escuchando a su amiga.

\- Niza, la playa, el sol, los chicos guapos en bañador pegándose por nosotras. ¡Cómo nos lo vamos a pasar!  
-¡Espera a que bajemos a la playa! - rió Michelle divertida siempre por el ímpetu que mostraba su compañera. -  
\- Y tendré que comprarme algún bikini - suspiró Amatista ahora más desencantada. - Tengo aquí dos. Espero que me valgan, son del año pasado. Mejor me los pruebo ahora. No quisiera hacer el ridículo.

 

Ni corta ni perezosa Amatista corrió al cajón de su armario donde había puesto los bikinis y los sacó. Después se desnudó presurosa exhibiendo los trajes de baño, uno en cada mano. Michelle no podía apartar la vista del escultural cuerpo de su amiga.

-¿Cuál me quedará mejor?- le preguntó Amatista. -

 

Pero la pobre Michelle estaba ida observando aquellos pechos, ¡lo que daría por acariciarlos o incluso poder besarlos! Trataba de quitarse esa idea terrible de la cabeza. ¡Eso no podía ser!

\- ¡Michelle! - insistió Amatista con tono impaciente. - ¿El rosa o el amarillo limón?  
-¡Eh! creo que el amarillo - repuso dubitativamente ésta con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. -

 

Amatista hizo los honores y se lo puso, el bikini aún le daba más morbo a su aspecto pues los grandes senos empujaban como si pugnasen por salir. Aquella pequeña pieza de tela era claramente desbordada por ellos, pues tan sólo tapaba la aureola del pezón y unos pocos centímetros más de circunferencia.

\- Lo sabía - se lamentó Amatista al mirarse al espejo. - Me han crecido otra vez.  
-¿El qué?- le preguntó Michelle fingiendo no saber a qué se refería. -  
\- ¡Las tetas! - respondió su amiga con desencanto para sentenciar. – Es horrible. A este paso no voy a tener ni un solo traje de baño de mi talla.  
\- No seas exagerada - le contestó animosamente Michelle. - Si estás muy bien. Los chicos se quedan pasmados cuando te ven. Y también yo – pensó esto último con un tinte de culpabilidad. -  
\- No es verdad,- se quejó Amatista oponiendo. - Lo único que se dicen es, ¡mira, ahí va Amatista, la vaca lechera! Sé que algunos se ríen de mí. A ver Michelle enséñame las tuyas - le pidió cambiando bruscamente de tercio, al hilo de alguna repentina ocurrencia, como en ella era habitual. – Ya verás a lo que me refiero.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Michelle poniéndose colorada. -  
\- Que me dejes ver tus tetas - le insistió Amatista con toda naturalidad. -Ya verás.

 

En un principio Michelle no supo ni cómo reaccionar, pero su amiga la observaba expectante así que, aunque de forma cohibida, se despojó de la parte superior de su vestido mostrando sus senos, respiraba agitada y su corazón se había disparado a ni se sabía las pulsaciones.

-¿Lo ves?- le indicó Amatista señalándola hacia el espejo. - Mira, tú las tienes bonitas y bien proporcionadas. Yo en cambio parece que tuviera dos balones.  
\- No mujer, no hay para tanto - pudo sonreír Michelle que resolvió aparentando toda la jovialidad que pudo. Te compras una talla más y ya está.  
-A mi madre le pasa igual, las tiene muy grandes, pero yo aún la supero - se lamentó Amatista que confesó apurada. - Me da vergüenza salir así, cuando voy a nadar a la piscina del liceo todavía lo disimulo con el bañador de competición que es de una pieza, pero con bikini...Y eso que dicen que con la natación disminuyen - suspiró obviamente desencantada. – ¡Menos mal que me encanta nadar!…

 

Michelle estaba atónita, su mejor amiga, la chica más fuerte y segura de sí que conocía y que era la envidia de casi todas las demás, tenía un gran complejo por sus senos. Visto objetivamente la verdad es que los tenía muy grandes, pero eran muy bonitos, ¡qué se lo dijeran a ella que no paraba de recrearse en ellos y en la visión de sus pezones!

\- No dramatices así - le dijo Michelle afirmando. - No creo que haya nadie a quién no le gustase estar en tu lugar.  
-¿A ti te gustaría tener que usar una talla tan grande como ésta? - Le inquirió su compañera con expresión incrédula. - ¡Anda ya! Mira, - Amatista se rodeó uno de sus senos con la mano ¡casi no podía abarcarlo! Luego, a Michelle le dio un vuelco al corazón y no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa e incluso de irreprimible placer, cuando su amiga hizo lo propio con uno de los suyos. -  
\- No me interpretes mal. - Se apresuró a añadir su contertulia que pensó que su amiga se había asustado, para aclarar. - Fíjate, a ti te lo abarco sin ningún problema.  
\- Amatista - pudo insistir Michelle que respiraba agitada. - No es para tanto…  
\- Prueba tú y ya verás.- La invitó tomando una mano de su amiga y posándola sobre uno de sus grandes senos. -

 

Al contacto con él Michelle pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel y el calorcito que desprendía. Sin darse cuenta y llevada por un impulso superior a ella, sostuvo también el otro seno con la mano y lo acarició. Por fortuna para ella su amiga no pensó mal de aquello.

-¿Te das cuenta?- le comentó Amatista sacándola del trance en que estaba sumida su compañera. - No puedes casi ni doblar las manos para abarcármelos.  
\- Son muy grandes si - concedió Michelle - y muy suaves - declaró de forma involuntaria. -  
\- Gracias, lo malo es que la suavidad no se ve desde lejos, pero el tamaño sí.- Adujo Amatista creyendo que su amiga sólo trataba de animarla. -  
\- No te lamentes más por eso - le pidió Michelle tratando de dominar el creciente impulso de abrazarse contra aquellos senos y recorrerlos con su boca, agregando. - Tú tienes mucho éxito con los chicos y no sólo por esto.  
\- Gracias, eres una buena amiga - sonrió Amatista que, no obstante rebatió.- Pero yo sé lo que ellos comentan de mi. “Esa tía que buena está, tiene un cuerpo impresionante, me gustaría tirármela o que me hiciera”, ya sabes. Y yo no soy solamente un cuerpo.  
\- Claro que no - se apresuró a convenir Michelle. - Tienes muchas cualidades, eres inteligente, simpática y una buena persona.  
\- Pero eso no lo ven,- se lamentó su interlocutora. - Todos los chicos con los que he salido al principio eran muy amables conmigo, pero luego sólo buscaban una cosa. Y aunque yo esté todo el día alardeando de lo que haría con alguno que otro, en el fondo, desearía que fuera de otra manera.  
\- Ya te entiendo, más romántico - conjeturó Michelle que pensó en eso mismo para calmar su propio deseo. -  
\- Si, y bonito y dulce, pero no como me decían algunos.- Añadió fingiendo una voz más grave de chico con tono chabacano. -”Vamos nena quítate la blusa, que te va a encantar, déjame saborear esas peras tan estupendas que tienes”.  
-¿Eso te han dicho? - Se escandalizó Michelle aunque por otro lado comprendía aquel deseo demasiado bien. - ¡Qué horror!

 

Y es que ella misma soñaba con abrazarse a su amiga acariciarla y aspirar el aroma de su cabello. Besarla en los labios y abandonarse a sus caricias. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Estaba enfrascada en esos pensamientos cuando su interlocutora añadió.

\- Tendrías que ver lo zafios que son algunos. Desde luego no te los recomendaría. - Suspiró Amatista. - Bueno - añadió cambiando su tono por otro más animado. - Está claro que debo comprarme unos bikinis un par de tallas mayores. Si quieres, quédate tú con estos. A ti te valdrán. Están nuevos, de verdad.  
\- Muchas gracias - sonrió Michelle. - Aunque a mí no me va enseñar tanto- añadió en tanto sacaba uno de sus trajes de baño, bastante más recatado y extenso. -  
\- Como tú quieras, yo te los regalo, pero hazme caso, estarías muy bien con ellos. De hecho eres muy guapa, los chicos no te iban a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. Cuando bajemos a la playa ya lo verás. ¡Hasta puede que ligues más que yo!

 

Su amiga meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!- le dijo a Amatista que se rió y Michelle con ella. -

 

Ahora, en la penumbra de su habitación recordaba aquellos momentos tan íntimos, no en el plano sexual, pero sí el humano. Amatista le confesaba sus miedos y sus inseguridades y ella sólo la escuchaba y trataba de animarla. Pero, ¿quién estaba allí para comprenderla a ella? Fueron muchas las veces que había deseado confesarle a Amatista lo que sentía. La angustia de tenerla tan próxima y a la vez tan distante, pero viendo lo que había pasado hizo bien en no decírselo antes. Aunque ahora tenía la duda de que si quizás lo hubiera dicho a solas Amatista se habría enfadado con ella o la habría desengañado, haciéndole ver que no tenía esperanzas, pero no le hubiera gastado aquella broma tan cruel. Y sobre todo, habría dejado a las otras fuera de esto. Lo cierto es que Michelle no pudo decirle lo que más la atenazaba y Amatista si que se desahogaba siempre con ella. Fue de lo más injusto.

-No debo permitir que eso me vuelva suceder. ¡Jamás! - Decidió.- Debo salir con chicos, solo con chicos.

 

Y así se mentalizó. Al día siguiente Michelle volvió al colegio. Estaba decidida a olvidarse de todo aquello y empezar otra vez. Incluso trató de darle crédito a las palabras de su psicólogo. Y fiel a sus “buenos propósitos” seguí considerando aquella idea. ¿Por qué no probar a salir con un chico? Eso es lo que le aconsejó su padre, y quizás le sacase de dudas sobre si realmente era homosexual. Maduró la idea durante varios días, y fue conociendo poco a poco a Don, ese chico vecino suyo, pues siempre volvían a casa juntos. Era atractivo, moreno, de unos profundos ojos azules y dos años mayor que ella. El muchacho se interesó enseguida por Michelle.

-De modo que vienes de Francia.- Le preguntó uno de los primeros días tras conocerse.-  
-Si.- Admitió ella.- Soy francesa. De París.  
-Yo nací en Londres.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- Francia es muy bonita, he ido un par de veces.  
-Pues yo nunca había estado en Inglaterra.- Confesó la joven.-  
-Es un país muy bonito.- Declaró Don.- Quizás pueda enseñarte algunos sitios.  
-Me gustaría.- Sonrió tímidamente Michelle.-

 

Al menos ese joven parecía ser muy amable. Aquello no tenía por qué significar nada más. Y sin embargo, al hilo de un acontecimiento social que iba a producirse en su casa, la muchacha le ofreció.

-Mis padres dicen que van a celebrar mi puesta de largo, como se hace tradicionalmente en la familia. ¿Te gustaría asistir?

 

Don le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que contribuía a hacerle todavía más atractivo para asentir y responder.

-Será un placer para mí. Señorita Arneau.

 

Y así fue. Se dio una fiesta en la que Michelle fue la protagonista. Lucía preciosa con un vestido de raso blanco. Casi parecía una novia. Por su parte Don, vino vestido con un smoking, que le daba un aire de adulto irresistible para muchas de las invitadas. Algunas chicas allí presentes eran las nuevas compañeras de Michelle. Todos comentaron la guapa que estaba la homenajeada que, oficialmente fue así presentada en sociedad. Algunas de las mejores familias de la comarca asistieron. Tras cumplimentar a los invitados importantes y ya casi al final del evento, la madre de la muchacha le dijo con visible satisfacción.

-¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti! Ya eres toda una mujer, cariño.  
-Gracias mamá.- Se ruborizó ella.-  
-¿Y ese chico?- Inquirió la señora Arneau al fijarse en Don que se aproximaba.-  
-Un amigo, le invité yo...- Apenas pudo balbucir la jovencita.-

 

Claire sonrió. Desde luego que era un muchacho apuesto Al fin, tal y como ella había esperado, su hija se centraba. ¡Y no tenía mal gusto! Ese joven se llegó hasta ellas y tras besar protocolariamente las manos de ambas se presentó.

-Donald Kenshinton. Aunque todos me llaman Don.  
-¿Eres el hijo de Lornd Kenshinton?- Se sorprendió Claire.-  
-Su sobrino.- Matizó el muchacho.- Pero apenas si le veo.

 

Pese a todo, ese muchacho era de una de las mejores familias de la zona. La madre de Michelle ya empezaba a pensar que, con un poco de suerte, su hija podría frecuentar la compañía de aquel joven.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa.- Le sonrió.-  
-Es un honor para mí haber sido invitado.- Repuso el interpelado quién comentó para asombro de Michelle y satisfacción de la madre de ésta.- Señora Arneau, con su permiso. Me gustaría invitar a su hija a dar un paseo por el jardín.  
-¡Claro que sí!- Convino la anfitriona.- Anda hija, cumplimenta a nuestro invitado. Los demás están ya a punto de marcharse. Entre tu padre y yo les despediremos.  
-Claro.- Asintió la muchacha.-

 

Don le ofreció su brazo y ella no dudó en tomarlo. Además se aseguró de que eso fuera visto por alguna de sus compañeras que ya se estaban despidiendo. Alguna incluso cuchicheó. Satisfecha por ello Michelle se dejó conducir hacia la salida.

-Hace una noche realmente preciosa.- Musitó la joven mirando hacia las estrellas que habían comenzado a hacerse visibles.-  
-No tanto como lo eres tú.- La cumplimentó Don.-

 

La chica se ruborizó, desde luego ese muchacho no se recataba en hacer piropos. Así él añadió.

-Nos conocemos solo por unas pocas semanas pero creo que realmente eres una chica muy especial.  
-No, no lo creo.- Pudo decir ella con modestia.-  
-Eres guapa, inteligente…y de hecho me gustas mucho.- Le confesó él cuando ambos se detuvieron entre unos cuidados arbustos.-

 

Don se plantó a pocos centímetros de ella. Michelle se sentía muy nerviosa, jamás había estado así con ningún chico. Y lo que vino después ni se lo esperaba. Su acompañante se agachó ligeramente para plantarla un cálido beso en los labios. El corazón de la joven latía ahora desordenadamente. 

-Yo…no sé qué hacer...- Pudo musitar ella con voz temblorosa.-  
-Pues salir conmigo. Me gustaría que fuéramos novios.- Le pidió su interlocutor afirmando convencido.- Tus padres seguro que no se opondrán.

 

Ella estaba de acuerdo en eso. Solo tuvo que mirar la cara de su madre cuando Don se presentó. Seguramente que esa relación les daría mucho prestigio y, sobre todo, acallaría cualquier posible habladuría que pudiera cruzar el charco. Michelle quería ser respetada, y sobre todo aceptada. Ahora parecía poder comenzar de nuevo. Sonrió con amplitud. 

-Si- Asintió.- Me gustaría mucho.

 

Su pareja sonrió a su vez y la besó de nuevo. La muchacha se dejó hacer. Aquello no era del todo desagradable pero tampoco le provocaba ninguna reacción más allá de la sorpresa y una cierta inquietud. Por eso, al separase le pidió a su interlocutor.

-Pero, por favor, vayamos despacio. Yo nunca…  
-No temas.- La cortó él posando un dedo sobre los labios de la joven.- Iremos paso a paso. 

 

Y efectivamente así fue en un principio. Salieron juntos y eso enseguida se propagó por el colegio. Michelle había logrado conquistar el corazón de uno de los muchachos más deseados. Alguna de sus amigas realmente la felicitaron, otras se morían de envidia. Y para alegría de la muchacha nadie desde luego se paró a considerar nada sobre su orientación sexual. De hecho la propia Michelle se decía que a ella le gustaba Don. Era atractivo, elegante y buen deportista. Parecía la perfección hecha hombre. Y él cumpliendo su palabra se comportó muy correctamente. Michelle realmente se sentía a gusto con él, habían tomado confianza y casi podían hablar de todo. Bueno, desde luego ella no iba a decirle que era lesbiana. O que creía serlo. Ni deseaba que aquel muchacho supiera que le estaba usando para auto probarse. En sucesivas ocasiones Michelle se dejó besar e incluso acariciar por él de formas más intensas. Era una sensación extraña, no del todo desagradable, pero que le parecía incompleta. De hecho a ella no le hacía sentir nada especial. Quizás eso fue lo más extraño. Pensó que le repelería de modo insoportable aunque tampoco fue para tanto. Pero una noche, algunas semanas después de que salieran juntos, la cosa iba a cambiar. Don la invitó a su domicilio. Una mansión de considerables dimensiones.

\- Mis padres se han ido de viaje - le explicó con tono desenfadado para proponerla. - ¿Por qué no vemos una película en casa?  
-¿Una película?- inquirió Michelle que no parecía estar muy segura de aceptar. - ¿Solos?  
-Claro- repuso Don mirándola algo desconcertado para inquirir. -¿De qué te extrañas? Ya hemos ido al cine, al parque y a otros sitios y muchas veces no había nadie.

 

Bueno, pensó Michelle, era verdad y Don nunca se había propasado con ella. Si en alguna ocasión la muchacha se había mostrado reacia él siempre respetó aquello. Aunque ella no lo sabía entonces pero esa noche las cosas iban a ser bien distintas. La chica por fin aceptó y se dejó llevar a la casa de su amigo que disponía de un televisor y un vídeo en su cuarto. Se sentaron sobre la cama. Al principio estuvieron separados por un metro, pero ésta distancia fue menguando enseguida, recortada por Don. Él le trajo a Michelle un poco de champán y la velada no estaba nada mal. La chica bebió dos copas sin acusarlo siquiera, pero Don sí parecía más contento de lo habitual, tanto que de improviso abrazo a Michelle tumbándose sobre ella en la cama y la besó en la boca con ansiedad. La muchacha se desembarazó de él al cabo de unos segundos y le espetó entre sorprendida, asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces?  
\- Vamos no seas así - sonrió él. - Somos novios desde hace algún tiempo, no te hagas la estrecha. Hoy tenemos la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.  
-¿Qué dices?- exclamó ella tratando de levantarse para sentenciar con indignación - ¡Ya está bien, me voy a mi casa!  
\- No por favor, Michelle - le pidió él sujetándola por los hombros. -Yo te quiero, venga mujer, no te enfades. Es que me gustas mucho.

 

Michelle estaba nerviosa y también dudaba, aquella era la ocasión para descubrir realmente si sus padres tenías razón o no, pero tampoco a ellos les gustaría que se dejara seducir así. Tampoco era cuestión de acostarse con el primero que se lo propusiera. Por muy novios que fueran. Don por su parte acariciaba ahora tímidamente el cuello de la chica y su mano iba bajando lenta pero seguramente hacia sus pechos. La besó en los labios con más suavidad mientras le susurraba.

\- Ves como te gusta Michelle, cierra los ojos y será mejor.

 

Ella obedeció, lo cierto es que la mano de aquel chico había descendido hasta abarcarle uno de sus pechos, y con los ojos cerrados la imaginación de Michelle volaba, rememorando la ocasión en la que Amatista hizo eso mismo. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y se dejó recostar sobre la cama. Don, viendo que eso funcionaba, siguió acariciándole los senos. Michelle se quiso abandonar a aquellas caricias y comenzó a sentir placer, aunque en su cabeza sólo aparecía la imagen de Amatista. También quiso acariciarla y dirigió sus manos al cuerpo que tenía junto a ella, pero Don las sujetó con las suyas y re dirigió éstas hacia otros puntos más interesantes de su anatomía. Michelle sintió que tocaba algo con lo que no estaba familiarizada. Además de notar como su vestido se abría y le abandonaba su ropa interior, retirada por el muchacho. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró nuevamente en la cruda realidad, con un cuerpo masculino desnudo sobre el de ella protegido únicamente por su vestido a medio quitar.

\- No, no puedo seguir- le dijo implorantemente a Don - ¡Por favor, no puedo!  
\- ¡Michelle, no seas tonta! - le respondió él que respiraba agitado por la excitación - ¡Mira como estoy, no me puedes dejar así ahora!  
\- ¡No quiero, no quiero! - repetía la muchacha una y otra vez tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil, el chico pesaba demasiado para las limitadas fuerzas de ella. – Te lo suplico…  
\- Hagamos una cosa, tómate esto - le ofreció él sacando una bolsita de plástico de un cajón asegurándole. -Te hará pasarlo muy bien…  
-Dime ¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber Michelle observando una pequeña pastilla que él tenía en su mano – ¿No será droga?  
\- Es la pastilla del deleite - comentó el chico.- Te hace sentir genial.  
\- Yo ya estoy bien - respondió Michelle. - No necesito ninguna pastilla, sólo quiero irme a mi casa – sollozó. -  
\- Michelle- le susurró él con un tono conciliador y sorprendido. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Las chicas con las que he salido nunca se han comportado así. Y ya llevamos un tiempo los dos juntos. Ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?  
\- Yo no soy como las demás.- Pudo decir ella conteniendo el llanto a duras penas. -  
\- Eres demasiado puritana - suspiró Don -pero confía en mí, te encantará, mira.- Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y Michelle pudo contemplar aquel órgano masculino en el apogeo de su erección mientras escuchaba. - Tengo condones si eso es lo que te preocupa. Me los pondré.  
\- No, por favor- le suplicó ella. - No quiero hacerlo. Ni con condones ni sin ellos.  
\- No me hagas esto, por favor - le pidió el chico a su vez. - No estoy en condiciones de dejarlo ahora.  
\- Tú no lo entiendes, ¡no puedo hacerlo contigo! - Le dijo la joven con desesperación -  
-¿Por qué conmigo no?- replicó el muchacho visiblemente enfadado ahora cuando quiso saber -¿Y con cualquier otro sí?  
\- No, no es solamente por ti. A mí no me gustan los chicos - confesó Michelle remachando casi con un susurro. -Soy gay.

 

Don al principio se quedó callado, parecía atónito, pero enseguida se rio desconcertando a Michelle.

\- Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído nunca Michelle, ¡si eres virgen, dilo! Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado.  
\- No, no es por eso. Es verdad, soy lesbiana. Me vine aquí...- suspiró y ya que estaba se decidió a desvelarle todo, no tenía sentido callar más. -Vine a Inglaterra porque no podía seguir en mi Liceo. Estaba enamorada de otra chica y todavía lo estoy. Es inútil que trate de negarlo.

 

Y así era, por mucho que había tratado de mentalizar, por muchas veces que se censuraba diciéndose que debía ser normal. Que tenía la oportunidad de ser una muchacha como las demás, con un novio tan magnífico como ese, no podía hacerlo. De hecho continuaba espiando furtivamente a alguna de sus compañeras del colegio. Sobre todo a algunas que eran muy atractivas. Su amiga Karen por ejemplo. Una escultural morena de casi metro ochenta. Muy guapa y muy agradable, pero totalmente heterosexual. Y esa misma chica le había confesado en más de una ocasión que la envidiaba por la suerte que tenía. Por tener un novio como Don. Recordaba alguna conversación con ella. 

-Chica, realmente eres muy afortunada.- Le decía Karen mientras ambas paseaban llevando el uniforme del colegio, de vuelta a casa.- Tienes un novio que está como un tren, es familia de un aristócrata y encima está loco por ti.  
\- Tú eres una chica muy guapa. Seguro que hay muchos detrás de ti.- Sonrió Michelle.-  
-Sí, y le tengo echado el ojo a alguno, pero no me decido.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- La verdad, ninguno le llega al tuyo a la suela de los zapatos…

 

Su contertulia escuchaba aquello pero no era feliz por esas palabras. ¿Cómo decirle a Karen que hubiese preferido tenerla a ella como novia antes que a Don? Luego se sentía culpable de sus propios pensamientos. Era una desagradecida. La vida le había dado otra oportunidad. Tenía que aprovecharla. Al fin sí que contestó tratando de sonar jovial.

-Es verdad. Tengo mucha suerte, soy muy feliz con él.  
-¡Qué rastrera y que imbécil es la gente a veces! - Declaró su amiga dejándola sorprendida.- ¡Cuanta envidia!   
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Quiso saber Michelle.-

 

Ahora pareció ser Karen la que se puso colorada, incluso evitaba la mirada de Michelle. Apenas si replicó musitando.

-Déjalo, cosas mías. Rumores malintencionados y tonterías. 

 

Y cambió de conversación de forma radical. Las dos charlaron sobre modas, algún cotilleo y luego se despidieron yendo cada una para su casa. Luego Michelle supo que algunos de esos rumores se referían a ella misma. Algunos se hacía eco de lo que le pasó en el liceo. ¿Qué mejor modo de acallarlos para siempre que seguir saliendo con Don? Pero claro, los hombres, ya se sabe. No esperan eternamente para según qué cosas. Ahora estaba en esa encrucijada, y por más que su cabeza le decía que sería mejor si se plegaba a eso, su corazón y el resto de su cuerpo se negaban a ello. Estaba absorta en esa lucha interna cuando escuchó a su pareja.

\- Pero seguro que eres todavía virgen - añadió el muchacho que no parecía haberle prestado mucha atención a lo otro que ella había dicho, era como si sólo le preocupase confirmar aquel punto. - ¿No es verdad?  
\- Si, claro que lo soy.- Contestó Michelle. - Nunca he salido en serio con ninguna chica y menos con ningún chico, bueno sólo una vez, y nada más que fuimos a tomar unos helados.  
\- Si no lo has probado nunca, ¿cómo sabes que no te va a gustar?- le respondió Don con un tono muy suave y amable para conjeturar. - A lo mejor dices que eres gay porque nunca has tenido relaciones con un chico y crees que no te gustan.  
\- Es que no me gustan, no siento nada - se defendió ella casi pidiendo perdón. – Ni cuando les miro ni cuando estoy cerca de ellos. Lo siento. Ni siquiera cuando estoy contigo.

 

Aunque Don sonrió moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Hace un momento jadeabas y tienes los pezones excitados Michelle, no niegues lo que tu cuerpo está diciendo.- Opuso él que parecía hablar con mucho conocimiento de causa. – Mira, yo ya he tenido relaciones con chicas y sé lo que os gusta que os hagan.

 

Ella no sabía que responder, pudiera ser verdad, o sólo ser debido a que se había acordado de Amatista. Sin embargo ahora venían a la cabeza las palabras de su padre. Si lo probaba, quizás si hacía aquel esfuerzo, supiera al fin lo que sentía. Deseaba ser una hija perfecta y no decepcionar a su familia. Quería ser considerada una persona normal. Y por ello si se negaba a hacerlo con Don seguramente él se lo diría a sus amigos del colegio y la misma terrible pesadilla empezaría otra vez. No podría pasar de nuevo por aquello, sobre todo a la vista de lo que andaba en juego. No solo por ella, sino por su familia.

-¿Con esa pastilla lo pasaré mejor? - Inquirió aun dubitativa -  
\- Claro.- Afirmó Don alegrándose de aquel repentino cambio en el tono de la chica y no dejando pasar la ocasión de animarla - ¡Tómatela y te sentirás mejor que nunca!

 

Michelle asintió y él la dejó incorporarse, le ofreció la pastilla y un poco de champán, ella dudó unos instantes contemplando esa pequeña y blanca píldora sobre la superficie de su mano pero al fin la tragó bebiendo un sorbo de la copa que dejó caer al suelo. Don no le dio importancia a eso y le dijo.

\- Espera unos minutos y ya verás.- Dicho esto se entregó a la tarea de recorrer a besos el cuerpo de Michelle.- Yo me ocuparé de que disfrutes mientras tanto.

 

Ella jadeó pues el muchacho en eso no mentía, sabía bien como hacerla sentir placer. Quitándola el vestido por completo se ocupó de llegar hasta las partes íntimas de Michelle que sentía como si se elevase. Poco a poco el efecto de la pastilla combinado con el alcohol la hizo caer en la ensoñación. Veía la rubia cabellera de su amiga Amatista y los labios de ésta recorrerle el pubis.

-¡Oh!… sigue por favor.- Pudo jadear ella.- Ma cherie…

 

Al cabo de unos minutos Don dio por terminado aquello y acercó su miembro a la boca de Michelle, ella la tenía entreabierta. Sin embargo él se ocupó de hacer el espacio adecuado con sus dedos, introduciéndola lentamente, le susurró entre jadeos.

-¡Chúpala Michelle!

 

Ella escuchaba la voz deseosa de Amatista y accedió como si de los pezones de su amiga se tratasen, durante unos largos segundos recorrió aquello con su lengua y sus labios hasta que Don, más que satisfecho, la retiró. La chica sintió como le separaban las piernas y después de eso, un dolor agudo entre ellas. Ella sólo se abrazó a Don creyéndole otra persona y musitando sin parar.

\- Amatista, te quiero ma cherie

 

Eso lejos de enfadar a Don le excitó aún más y tras empujar durante unos minutos acabó por desahogarse dentro de Michelle. Por suerte se había provisto de preservativo, tal y como dijo, pues tampoco estaba interesado en que hubiera ningún contratiempo. No sería la primera vez que una muchacha del colegio se quedase embarazada. Ahora, la chica parecía dormida y él se tumbó junto a ella para tratar de descansar

-Lo ves.- La susurró al oído en tanto la abrazaba.- Te ha encantado…

 

No obstante su pareja no replicó. Se había quedado dormida. Al cabo de dos horas, aun aturdida por el efecto de esa pastilla, Michelle se despertó y se vio allí, desnuda junto aquel muchacho que estaba en la misma situación. Comenzó a sentirse mal, no podía recordar casi nada. Sólo su sueño con Amatista. Hubiera jurado que estuvo con ella haciendo el amor pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido así. Don también se despertó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, él le sonrió entonces de modo cómplice para afirmar.

\- No estuvo tan mal, ¿a qué no?

 

Michelle no respondió, le miraba con una expresión desconcertada, llena de pudor e incluso temor. En ese momento, el muchacho al ver esa cara de ella, le dijo con tono más serio e incluso sorprendido dándose cuenta de la realidad. 

\- Eres gay de verdad, ¿no es así?

 

Michelle asintió, al principio en tono dubitativo pero luego afirmó con seguridad.

\- Si. Lo soy.  
\- Te escuché llamar a una tal Amatista mientras lo hacíamos.- Le confesó él. - ¿Esa era tu novia?  
\- ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, Don! - le pidió ella con visible angustia. - Has conseguido lo que querías, no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor. Seguiré saliendo contigo. Pero si quieres dejarme lo comprenderé.

 

Él negó con la cabeza despacio, aunque esbozó una media sonrisa que no le gustó nada a la chica y replicó.

\- No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. Al contrario, pero ya sabes Michelle, favor por favor.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le inquirió ella. -  
\- Sabiendo como eres me gustaría que conocieras a una amiga. - Le comentó él desvelándole sin reparos. - A ella le gusta acostarse tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Eres tan guapa que se volverá loca contigo y a mí me gustaría hacerlo con vosotras dos a la vez. La convenceré si tú te unes a nosotros.

 

Michelle se quedó muda, ¡así que después de todo ese mal nacido iba a hacerle chantaje! 

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir una cosa así?- Se indignó tratando de levantarse y marcharse.-

 

Aunque el chico la sujetó de una muñeca y sonriendo ahora con lascivia replicó incluso con regocijo.

-¡Vamos! Si te voy a hacer un favor. Así podrás acostarte al fin con una chica. Y los tres lo pasaremos muy bien. Te guardo el secreto y ella podría presentarte a más como tú. ¿Qué tienes que perder? De cara a la galería seguiremos siendo la pareja del año.  
-¡Mi dignidad! - Espetó ella visiblemente furiosa.- Eso perdería…  
-No seas tonta.- Replicó el chico ahora con un tono más amenazador.- No creo que a tus padres les gustara oír de nuevo esas historias sobre ti. Entonces sí que ibas a perder tu dignidad y la de ellos.  
\- Ni a los tuyos les gustaría escuchar que me has violado en su casa.- Replicó la muchacha.-

 

Eso le hizo meditar al muchacho. Quizás en eso ella sí que pudiera perjudicarle. Aunque enseguida se ocupó de sonreír negando con la cabeza.

-Tú les conoces y no creo que quieras darles ese disgusto. Además, sería mi palabra contra la tuya. Hemos tomado precauciones, has bebido. ¿Quién te iba a creer? Piénsalo bien. Saldrías tanto o más perjudicada que yo. Y todo por negarte a repetir lo de esta noche que no te ha debido de disgustar tanto. Al menos acorde con tus jadeos. Y encima teniendo la ocasión de probar con otras chicas. Sin riesgos y con tu secreto a salvo…

 

A la joven no le gustaba nada aquella idea, pero si lo pensaba fríamente ¿qué podía hacer salvo aceptar? De ese modo quizás Don fuera quién más ganase, pero ella misma tendría la oportunidad de relacionarse con otras chicas y sin peligro. Por lo menos de cara a su familia y a los demás. Así, al poco de cumplir quince años entró en una espiral de orgías, durante los siguientes meses en efecto conoció a esa chica que se llamaba Alice y que tal y como le dijo Don, no tenía reparos en acostarse con ambos. Incluso salieron juntas y tuvieron relaciones íntimas a solas. Michelle ya no tuvo dudas sobre su homosexualidad. Aunque también consintió en volver a hacer el amor con Don para que él no se chivase de nada. A fin de cuentas habían hecho un pacto. Una vez, tras hacer el amor con Alice, que era una muchacha morena de pechos generosos, algo más alta que ella y dos años mayor, su amante le comentó estando aun tumbadas en la cama. 

-Michelle, tú no eres como yo. A mí me gusta mucho el sexo, y me dan igual chicos que chicas. Bueno, si te digo la verdad, disfruto más contigo que con ese engreído. Pero con él lo hago por placer, porque me invita a bebida y a otras cosas y sobre todo, porque me ha presentado a alguien como tú.   
-Gracias, pero lo convine así con él. Y si rompo el acuerdo lo contará todo.- Repuso su pareja con resignación.-

 

Aunque su contertulia se rio dejándola sorprendida. Al fin tras unas carcajadas teñidas de sarcasmo algo amargo Alice respondió.

-No dejes que te engañe. Ni se le pasaría por la cabeza. Tendría muchísimo que perder. Su imagen de chico perfecto y caballeroso se arruinaría.  
-Pero eso a mí no me serviría de nada. También me arruinaría la vida a mí y a mis padres. Y cree lo que te digo. Yo tuve bastante con una vez.- Suspiró ella tapándose ahora los senos con la almohada.- Y por poco probable que sea no me puedo arriesgar a que suceda. Quizás dentro de poco se cansará de mí y me dejará en paz.  
-Es lo único bueno que tiene, que le gusta variar.- Confirmó Alice quien pese a todo la avisó.- Pero ten mucho cuidado con esas pastillas. Cuando estamos los tres veo que a veces las tomas.  
-Es la única manera de poder acostarme con él. Sobre todo cuando tú no estás.- Confesó la abatida Michelle.- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

 

Su interlocutora asintió aunque no pareció quedar muy convencida por eso. En efecto Michelle tuvo que recurrir a tomar aquella pastilla que fue enganchándola progresivamente. Más aun cuando Alice se mudó a otro condado y ya dejaron de verse. A pesar de que Don la insistía que tenía que conocer a otras muchas chicas. Lo cierto es que, pese a todo, Michelle había llegado quizás a enamorarse de esa muchacha. Disfrutaban juntas y pensó que eso podría ir más allá. La propia Alice le había dicho que la quería, aunque ahora eso parecía no ser más que la típica charla de almohada. La prueba fue que perdió el contacto con esa joven que con el tiempo dejó de devolverla las llamadas.

-¿Lo ves?- Le comentaba Don, haciéndola sentir aun peor al remachar.- Alice solo va a por el sexo. No le preocupa mucho con quién lo haga. Pero tú me gustas de verdad. No seas tonta. Y por si fuera poco, nadie en el colegio te mira mal. Todos creen que somos novios. 

 

Y al hilo de eso, le propuso algo que dejó helada a la joven.

-Esa amiga tuya. ¿Karen verdad? Es muy guapa y está pero que muy buena. ¿Sabes si hay alguna posibilidad de que se nos uniera?  
-¿Karen?- Exclamó una alarmada Michelle.- No, ella es heterosexual. No la metas en esto.  
-Bueno, pero si la convencemos de hacer un trio. Ella conmigo y luego…una vez que esté caliente seguro que se lo haría contigo. Vamos. ¿Te crees que no he visto como la miras? A ti te gusta. Y por lo que circula por ahí, sé que yo le gusto a ella también. ¿A que no sabías que a veces me ha venido a saludar cuando no estabas? No temas,- Quiso tranquilizarla con una media sonrisa llena de cinismo.- No ha pasado de eso. Todavía.

 

Sin embargo eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Michelle sacudió la cabeza sollozando y enérgicamente se negó.

-¡No! La quiero de veras. Es una amiga. Tú solo quieres tirártela.   
-¿Y a ti que más te da?- Replicó el joven ahora con tono más irritado.- Es más… sé que te encantaría tenerla en la cama. Y no te preocupes. Ella nunca sospecharía de ti. Podrías vendérselo como un capricho mío.   
-No aceptaría jamás.- Opuso Michelle.- Y no quiero poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Ya aprendí la lección hace años.

 

Le sorprendió ver a su novio reírse divertido. Moviendo la cabeza y replicando con sorna.

-Sigues siendo una puritana. Y estás en la inopia. Tú no sabes lo que se dice de tu amiguita Karen. Y es más, estoy dispuesto a hacer una apuesta contigo.- Le dijo Don con tono de misterio.-  
-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?- Quiso saber ella.-

 

Y tras una pausa dramática el muchacho le dijo casi al oído con un susurro.

-Pídele que se nos una. Si te dice que no y es como tú crees, rompemos lo nuestro y yo guardo silencio sobre tu secretito para siempre. De lo contrario tú aceptas el trio y lo que te proponga desde ahora.

 

Michelle se quedó pensativa, ella conocía a Karen, desde luego aquella era una propuesta llovida del cielo, de modo que asintió. Quedó convenido y tras un par de días al fin tuvo la ocasión propia, Karen y ella regresaban a casa tras el final de las clases, como siempre. Su amiga iba charlando de cosas intrascendentes hasta que Michelle, tras tomar aire se detuvo, posó una mano sobre las de su compañera y le dijo.

-Tengo algo importante que proponerte. No sé cómo te lo tomarás.

 

Karen la observó sorprendida, parecía visiblemente interesada en lo que su amiguita tuviera que decirle.

-Verás. Mi novio… ya sabes. Me ha pedido que lo hagamos y todo eso.  
-¿Lo habéis hecho ya?- Quiso saber la otra joven que tomándolo por un cotilleo entre amigas la animó.- Cuenta, cuenta.  
-Sí, lo hemos hecho varias veces. Y en alguna ocasión hasta con otras personas.- Pudo confesar Michelle.-

 

La cara de su amiga palideció. Estaba con la boca abierta. Michelle trató de justificar aquello hablando de modo atropellado.

-Es que a él le ponen mucho esas cosas. Me propuso que lo hiciéramos con otra chica.  
-¿Y a ti no te importa?- Inquirió su amiga sin salir de su asombro.-  
-Bueno, yo le quiero, y haría lo que fuera por él.- Mintió la interpelada que decidiéndose al fin se la jugó al agregar con voz trémula.- Y Don me ha preguntado, en fin…me ha dicho si a ti te gustaría estar con nosotros.

 

Karen se quedó quieta y sin hablar, obsequiando a su amiga con una mirada de estupefacción. Michelle ya suspiraba resignada. ¡Lo sabía! Al menos había ganado la apuesta, y así lo creyó cuando su interlocutora al fin salió de su mutismo para preguntar.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?  
-No, me temo que no.- Musitó su apurada interlocutora.- ¿Lo harías?

 

Pero la réplica de Karen fue la que si la dejó totalmente asombrada y descolocada…

-Vale.- Asintió la chica que parecía hasta excitada al preguntar.- ¿Dónde lo haremos?...  
-¿Aceptas?- Exclamó una atónita Michelle.-  
-Es que tu novio está muy bueno. Perdóname pero siempre me ha gustado.- Se disculpó su contertulia para añadir.- Y a muchos tíos les pone eso. Ver a dos chicas enrolladas. Pero no te preocupes, con que nos demos unos besos bastará. Seguro que él se empalmará enseguida. Luego, si no te parece mal, nos lo tiramos las dos por turnos.  
-¡No, no puedo creer que digas eso! - Balbuceó Michelle incapaz de evitar las lágrimas.-

 

Karen la miró ahora con pesar e incluso temor. Se apresuró a contestar enseguida.

-Bueno, si para ti eso es duro déjalo. Entiendo que no te guste compartirle conmigo. Pero somos amigas. Solo sería para pasarlo bien. Si estáis de acuerdo. Además, has sido tú quien me lo ha propuesto. Y no tendríamos que juntarnos mucho tú y yo. Si solo es para satisfacer a tu novio, piénsalo.

 

Michelle desde luego lo había pensado. Creyó que su amiga era de otra manera. No es que aprobase esa forma de ser. Independientemente de la inclinación sexual se sentía defraudada. ¿Y si ella hubiera sido heterosexual? Karen no tenía reparos en hacérselo con su novio delante de ella. Después de todo Don había tenido razón. Le tocaba aceptar y cumplir su parte. Además, cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad había quedado borrado. Al menos disfrutaría lo que pudiera de Karen.

-Muy bien. - Suspiró.- Hagámoslo…

 

Y cuando el momento llegó quedaron en la casa de Don. Sus padres estaban una vez más de viaje. Karen llegó vestida con un sugerente conjunto de minifalda, camiseta ajustada y botas hasta las rodillas. Don lucía un atuendo de sport y Michelle iba con un vestido de una pieza cuya falda llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cuando su amiga llegó la saludó con fría cortesía. Don en cambio lucía una gran sonrisa que fue enseguida contestada por otra de Karen. Tras tomar algo y sobre todo beber un poco comenzaron los preliminares. Don enseguida besó a esa chica ante la mirada entre atónita y molesta de Michelle. Al menos hasta que él, jugando con las dos, le propuso a su novia.

-Ahora vosotras.

 

Karen pareció dudar, acarició el rostro de Michelle despacio y bajó con una mano hasta los pechos de la chica. En cambio ésta llevada por un irrefrenable deseo enseguida sujetó la cara de su amiga con ambas manos y la besó en la boca metiendo incluso la lengua. Tras separarse, Karen la miró con incredulidad. Desde luego no había esperado aquello. Don entonces intervino riendo para afirmar.

-A mi novia le pones un montón. ¿Sabes que en realidad es lesbiana perdida?  
-¿Qué?- Pudo decir Karen sin poderlo creer.-  
-Es cierto, lo soy.- Le confesó Michelle que jadeando a causa de la excitación le susurró al oído.- Y quiero hacérmelo contigo.   
-Espera cariño.- Terció Don.- Primero me toca a mí…

 

Y a eso la invitada parecía bastante más dispuesta. Se entrelazó con ese chico e hicieron el amor. Aunque Michelle no tardó en unirse para besar a placer a su compañera y cuando el muchacho terminó fue ella la que bajó a las partes íntimas de su ahora amante y las estimuló con su lengua. Karen jadeaba y gemía de placer. Cuando Don se recuperó un poco volvió con ella. Al final Michelle se sintió satisfecha y observó como esos dos consumaban el acto por segunda vez. Al terminar y vestirse el chico les preguntó.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?  
-Ha estado muy bien.- Concedió Karen, sonriendo a Michelle y declarando para sorpresa de su amiga.- Nunca me hubiera imaginado esto de ti. Así que eso que contaban sobre tu marcha de París era cierto.  
-¿Qué contaban?- Inquirió su interlocutora ahora con visible inquietud.-  
-Que te echaron de allí por querer enrollarte con tu mejor amiga. ¡Vaya, Don tenía razón!- Rio divertida.-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- La interrogó Michelle.-   
-¿No lo sabías?- Declaró Karen haciéndose la sorprendida cuando explicó.- Don y yo hicimos una apuesta. Me dijo que estabas loca por acostarte conmigo. Yo le dije que eso era imposible. Que tú le querías. Pero insistió, me comentó que, con la excusa de hacer un trío con él tú me lo propondrías. Le dije, mi amiga es normal, nunca haría eso. Ja, ja y él me ofreció diez mil libras si yo tenía razón.

 

Ahora fue turno de Michelle de abrir la boca ¿Cómo era eso posible?...Movía la cabeza queriendo negar aquello… pero aun fue peor cuando la que había creído su amiga le soltó.

-Casi prefiero haber perdido, porque tenía muchas ganas de acostarme con él. Aunque admito que tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. Pero no te equivoques, ¿eh? Ja, ja, no me gustan las boyeras.  
-¡No, solo eres una puta! - Estalló Michelle.-  
-¿Pero cómo te atreves, tortillera?- Replicó una enfurecida Karen a su vez.- Da gracias a que no diga lo que eres.  
-¿Y qué es lo que eres tú, eh?- Repuso su interlocutora con indignación.- Que aceptaste acostarte con el novio de tu mejor amiga. Al menos eso pensé que eras, mi amiga. Yo le dije a Don que jamás aceptarías. Y en todo caso ibas a aceptar su dinero.  
-No todos tenemos unos papás millonarios como tú.- Le echó en cara a su vez la otra jovencita.-  
-Chicas, chicas.- Intervino conciliatoriamente Don.- A ninguno nos interesa ir aireando nuestros asuntos, llamémosles privados… Pensad que ésta ha sido una asociación muy provechosa. No hay porqué romperla.  
-¡Jamás!- Replicó Michelle.- Nunca volveré a acostarme con esa zorra ni contigo.  
-No me haces falta para nada.- Contestó Karen con desdén.- 

 

Aunque una vez más, haciendo gala de la famosa flema británica, el chico declaró.

-No seáis niñas. Ha sido un malentendido. Y te recuerdo Michelle, mon amour, que has perdido la apuesta. Tendrás que acostarte con quién te proponga. Por suerte para ti a mí no me van los tíos. Pero tengo algún amigo al que le gustas, y…a cambio de otros favores…podrías pasar un ratito con alguno. Mientras, yo tendré que consolarme con la pobre Karen para olvidar mi tristeza por no tenerte. 

 

No pudo aguantarlo más, Michelle se vistió deprisa y salió de allí. No quería hablar con ninguno de esos dos sinvergüenzas en una buena temporada. Lo de Don era enfermizo pero lo de su amiga fue incluso peor. Al menos su novio no disimulaba sus aficiones y se lo había propuesto dándole a elegir. Y la advirtió desde un principio sobre la que ella había creído que era su amiga. Michelle tenía que darle la razón en eso. Aquella asociación era beneficiosa para los tres. Ella no tenía problemas relativos a que sus compañeros cuchicheasen sobre su condición. Viendo las caras de satisfacción de sus padres que pensaban que Don era un chico estupendo, no tenía valor para terminar con esa farsa. Llegó un momento en el que para seguir teniendo sexo con él e incluso con algunos de sus amigos, se lanzó a probar cosas más fuertes. Eso se dejó apreciar en sus notas y en su físico, en ese año fue perdiendo peso hasta presentar un aspecto lamentable. Desgraciadamente sus padres sí que lo percibieron. Una tarde la hicieron sentarse con ellos para tener una conversación.

-Hija mía, estamos muy preocupados.- Le decía Claire.-   
-¿Por qué mamá?- Musitó ella con pretendida candidez.-  
-Te vemos muy desmejorada.- Afirmó su padre.-  
-He tenido muchos exámenes últimamente y algunas materias no se me han bien.- Mintió la muchacha.-  
-¿Ha sido por Don?- Se inquietó su madre.- Fue una pena que lo dejaseis.

 

Así había sido, en cuanto Michelle comenzó a presentar esos síntomas y a desmejorarse fue el chico quién quiso acabar con la relación. De todos modos ya tenía otras muchachas muy complacientes quienes, atraídas por su dinero, se prestaban a cualquier cosa. Y la nueva novia de ese malnacido era... ¡Sorpresa!, Karen Fulhan, su ex amiga. No obstante lejos de enfadarse para Michelle eso fue una liberación. Desgraciadamente lo único que le quedaba de su relación con ese individuo era la adicción a las pastillas. Por eso musitó.

-Me costará mamá. Pero superaré lo de Don. Quiero hacerlo más de lo que te imaginas.  
-Eso esperamos, cariño.- Repuso una muy preocupada Claire.-

 

Pero la joven no era capaz de dejar las drogas. Para su desgracia había pasado a la parte más terrible, la de inyectarse cocaína. Al fin sus padres lo descubrieron y angustiados le dieron un ultimátum. O dejaba esa vida y se iba a una granja de desintoxicación, o no querrían saber más de ella. Michelle se sentía hastiada de todo, no quería prolongar más aquella agonía. Sus propios compañeros la rehuían y ella faltaba cada vez más a las clases, o simplemente hacía novillos. Se sentía totalmente vacía, y sus hasta entonces únicos sostenes, sus padres amenazaban con que iban a dejarla. No podía más. Una noche salió de su casa arrastrando los pies. Tomó un bus nocturno y se plantó en la última parada de éste, un puente que cruzaba un río encajonado entre dos colinas. Escuchaba una canción de un grupo de rock que parecía irle perfecta a ella.

 

Rumbo a la gran evasión   
La partida para el delirio   
Rumbo a la fiesta permanente   
La partida para el viaje de invierno 

Título de la diapositiva   
La partida para la caminata digna de distancia   
En dirección a la carretera   
Adiós a todo eso   
Rumbo a la sobrecarga automática 

De pie en el bote   
De pie en el columpio   
Esperando el sonido y la luz brillante   
A la espera de ser reconocidos   
Aplauso silencioso hará   
Que se ducha con las flores cuando te entierren 

 

Estás aguantando en   
Estás aguantando el…  
El último de ti  
Justo cuando pensaba que había visto el último de los que   
Vienes aquí asedian a mi puerta   
El dolor y la ira en la oscuridad gritando   
De cada corredor de camino 

 

Así que me contara más   
Sobre el amor que le rechazó   
Quiero saber más sobre la confianza que me faltó el respeto   
Yo todavía no sé   
¿Por qué has herido la misma una?  
¿Por qué has herido la misma que debería haber protegido?

 

Caída de la Luna   
No me preguntes por qué estoy haciendo esto   
No lo entenderías   
Estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas   
No podrías entender   
Un puente no es un lugar de alta   
En la planta 52a   
Ícaro se conoce 

Una montaña no es el momento de caer   
Una vez que haya caído de la luna   
Hay un asesinato en la calle 

 

Estoy cenizas en el agua ahora   
A lo lejos   
He caído   
Caído   
De la luna   
La caída de...

(The Great Scape. Marilion. Crédito al autor)

-Sí, escapar de todo.- Se dijo tratando de decidirse.- Terminar con esto…

 

Estaba alto y ella se asomó a la barandilla, a esas horas no había tráfico, ni se veía un alma. Allí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas. Sólo tendría que armarse de valor durante un par de segundos y saltar. Con cuidado iba a pasar un pie por la barandilla cuando escuchó decir tras de sí.

\- Michelle ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 

Era una voz muy suave y parecía de chico, ella se giró para descubrir a un muchacho que la observaba interesado. Era muy alto, y tenía una larga melena que le caía hasta los hombros. Estaba tan ensimismada en su idea que ni le había visto llegar. Michelle juraría que el chico desprendía luz propia, o eso o sería el reflejo de sus ropas con los faroles del puente.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó ella que temblaba a causa de la brisa nocturna. -  
\- Sólo soy alguien que no desea verte hacer lo que pensabas.  
\- Iba a tomar el aire,- se defendió Michelle, presa de un inexplicable sentimiento de vergüenza. - Eso no es nada malo.

 

Ahora ella se dio cuenta de que no había pasado ningún autobús ni veía ningún coche aparcado allí. ¿De dónde habría salido ese tipo?

-¿Qué quieres Michelle? - Le inquirió aquel misterioso chico con esa voz tan suave que la confundía. -  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Replicó ella a la defensiva y con un tono brusco. - Y ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?  
\- No te dejaría en paz, si permitiese que hicieras lo que tenías pensado, esa no sería tu salvación, sino el comienzo de un sufrimiento mucho mayor.- Declaró el chico cuyo pelo parecía elevarse sólo pues la brisa no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. – Sería una condena para toda la eternidad.  
-¿Qué sabrás tú?- le espetó Michelle furiosa y frustrada - ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar! ¡Ésta es la única manera de terminar con todo!  
\- Tu vida no debe terminar así – repuso amablemente el chico. - Aun te quedan cosas por hacer, gente que conocer y personas que reencontrar. Debes comenzar a desandar el mal camino que has andado. Michelle. Él te da otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches.  
-¿Quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú? Sabes mi nombre y yo no te lo he dicho. ¿Te envían mis padres? - Inquirió ella ahora sorprendida. -  
\- Me envía tu Padre, y el mío, el Padre de todo lo que existe - le contestó aquel muchacho levantando sus brazos, entonces Michelle se quedó de piedra al verle flotar en el cielo y oírle decir. - Vuelve a casa y comienza una nueva vida. Mira con otros ojos, más allá de tus padecimientos y vive.

 

Aquel chico se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, Michelle sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, estaba en paz con todo y se sentía muy bien. Se dejó elevar cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró acostada en su cama. Estaba en su habitación ¡No podía creerlo! , habría sido sólo un sueño sin duda pero se levantó vestida ¡y el billete de autobús estaba en su bolsillo! ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Sería cierto que alguien le daba otra oportunidad? Los rayos del sol mañanero iluminaban su habitación dándole un aspecto más bonito de lo que ella recordaba. Se levantó con más fuerzas de lo que era habitual y bajó. Sus padres estaban sentados a la mesa y la observaron preocupados.

\- Y bien ¿Has tomado tu decisión? - Quiso saber su padre. -

 

Ella les miró en silencio, su madre también aguardaba una respuesta y en su rostro podía leerse la ansiedad y el temor. Hasta entonces Michelle no se había percatado de eso. Sus padres sufrían mucho por ella. No era ya por las apariencias ni los convencionalismos. Era algo mucho más importante y doloroso. La propia muchacha pudo verse ante un espejo y casi no se reconoció.

\- Sí - dijo convencida -, iré a ese lugar. Quiero cambiar, quiero curarme.  
-¡Oh hija, gracias a Dios!- sollozó su madre que no podía contener más su emociones. -

 

Michelle se abrazó a ella y ambas lloraron, incluso su padre se unió a las dos perdiendo su fingida seriedad.

\- Verás como te pones bien - le repetía su padre una y otra vez llevado por la emoción. - Te curarás y volverás a ser la de antes. Aunque será duro.  
\- No importa, lo soportaré,- le aseguró su hija afirmando realmente convencida. - Quiero recuperar el tiempo que he perdido. Quiero que mi vida tenga un sentido.

 

Pensaba una vez más en el apoyo y el cariño de sus padres. Y lo agradeció. Sin saber por qué el recuerdo de Amatista volvió a ella. En esta ocasión fue a remontarse a la primera vez que su entonces amiga la invitó a su casa. Un día de vacaciones en el Liceo. Las dos llegaban de montar a caballo. 

-Estoy muy contenta.- Le decía Amatista realmente animada cuando caminaban hacia la puerta de su casa.- Dentro de tres días tenemos competición y las dos estamos seleccionadas.  
-Bueno, fue una suerte.- Comentó ella con modestia.-  
-No digas tonterías. Tú montas muy bien. Eres la única que puede igualar mis registros en las pruebas de obstáculos.- La alabó su amiga.-

 

Michelle sonrió tímidamente e incluso se puso colorada. Que su compañera le dijera eso a alguien suponía que le valoraba mucho. Amatista no era humilde precisamente. Desde luego era muy buena en casi todos los deportes y lo sabía. La mejor del Liceo en natación, kárate y equitación. Y hasta buena jugadora de baloncesto. Ella en cambio sí que montaba porque desde pequeña sus padres la apuntaron a clases. Le gustaba pero no lo hacía por ganar ningún título ni demostrar nada a nadie.

-No es para tanto, a ti no te gana nadie.- Sonrió.-

 

En eso llegaron a la casa de los Lassart. Amatista abrió con sus llaves. Sus padres para variar no estaban. La joven suspiró comentándole a su amiga.

-Me paso la vida aquí sola. Desde que cumplí los doce años me dejan sin canguro. Dicen que confían mucho en mí.  
-A mí que acabo de cumplir catorce todavía me ponen a alguien para que me cuide.- Afirmó resignadamente Michelle.-  
\- Pues ya somos mayorcitas.- Se rio su interlocutora.- Anda pasa…

 

Michelle así lo hizo. La casa de su amiga era grande y estaba muy exquisitamente decorada. No en vano la madre de su compañera era Esmeralda Deveraux. Pudo ver también unas fotos colgadas en la pared. Era esa elegante mujer, saliendo muy joven, en sus días de modelo. Otras posando con algunas compañeras. Y algunas más que debían ser de carácter más íntimo. Aparecían los padres de su amiga con otros dos adultos. La propia Amatista salía sonriente. No debería tener más de seis años. Junto a ella dos críos de más o menos su edad.

-Mis tíos Zafiro y Petz y mis primos Coraíon y Granate.- Le comentó de pasada en tanto la guiaba a su habitación.- Viven en Japón. Les veo bastante poco.

 

Al fin recorrieron un largo pasillo y antes de llegar al cuarto de Amatista vieron luz en otra estancia. La anfitriona miró perpleja. 

-¿Mamá? - Llamó con tono dubitativo.- ¿Estás en casa?

 

Al poco unos pasos suavizados por zapatillas de felpa se aproximaron. Michelle contempló a esa mujer, la propia señora Lassart. Alta, aunque no tanto como su hija, con un color de cabello entre rubio y verdoso casi tirando a lima difícil de precisar y unos ojos de color castaño que translucían seguridad. Enseguida se llegó hasta ellas y les sonrió.

-Cherie. ¿Ya has llegado de montar?  
-Sí, tuvimos entrenamiento para el campeonato.- Le contó al chica, quien quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
-Tenía que revisar algunos bocetos. Los había traído a casa y estoy más tranquila. Dime. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

 

Michelle sintió sobre ella esa escrutadora mirada y se ruborizó. Esa mujer sonrió entonces con simpatía.

\- Se llama Michelle Arneau. Os he hablado de ella. Es mi mejor amiga en el Liceo.- Sonrió a su vez Amatista.-  
-Encantada de conocerla, señora.- Pudo decir la aludida.-  
-De modo que tú eres la famosa Michelle.- Asintió esa mujer con aprobación.- Mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti. De veras que te aprecia. Eres su mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

 

Ahora pareció ser Amatista quien se puso colorada. Michelle lo advirtió no sin satisfacción.

-No te pases mamá. No soy una cursi.

 

Esmeralda no respondió a eso aunque mirando hacia los pies de su hija la hizo notar con un tinte algo admonitorio.

-No debes entrar con esas horribles botas. Vas a poner perdida la casa.  
-Lo siento mamá, vinimos directamente sin cambiarnos.- Se excusó Amatista.-  
-Lo siento señora Lassart.- Añadió Michelle dándose cuenta de que ella misma las llevaba también.-  
-No es tu culpa.- Sonrió Esmeralda.- Mi hija debió avisarte. Tenéis zapatillas a la entrada.

 

Obedientemente las dos se giraron saliendo de nuevo. Sentándose en una silla del hall, se ayudaron mutuamente en quitarse esas botas de montar. Amatista le prestó unas zapatillas que a Michelle le estaban algo grandes. De hechos sus pies quedaban holgados. Su amiga enseguida se llevó la mano al cogote y musitó avergonzada.

-Es que ya calzo un cuarenta y dos.  
\- Yo me quedé solo en un treinta y ocho.- Confesó apuradamente Michelle.-  
-No te preocupes, lo tuyo es normal. Soy yo la que parezco el “Big Foot” - Suspiró con resignación su amiga.-  
-Es que eres muy alta.- Le comentó Michelle.- Estarás proporcionada, eso es todo.  
-Sí, ya mido un metro setenta y ocho y sigo creciendo.- Declaró su amiga.- He pasado a mi madre. Menos mal que tengo ya catorce años y no creo que vaya a crecer mucho más. Es algo realmente molesto.  
-Al contrario.- Trató de animarla Michelle.- Podrás ser modelo como ella.  
-¡No me fastidies! Esa es la última cosa que querría hacer en la vida.- Sentenció su interlocutora.-   
\- Pues a mí me gustaría.- Comentó la invitada alegando.- Ser famosa, y con dinero, viajar…  
-Si… todos los días probándose cosas, nerviosa perdida para cambiarse rápido. Con un control de la comida bestial, sin parar quieta en ningún sitio. Vamos, ¡genial!- Completó sarcásticamente Amatista para agregar.- Siendo pequeña mi madre a veces me llevaba. Al principio me gustaba todo eso, por los trajes y por lo simpáticas que eran las modelos. Pero luego fui viendo todos los contras. Además de ser una especie de florero para que babeen los tíos. No gracias.

 

En eso estaban cuando ya calzadas con esas cómodas zapatillas (no tanto para Michelle a la que casi se le salían cada vez que daba un paso) retornaron a la habitación de Amatista. 

-¿Te apetece comer algo?- Le ofreció amablemente su amiga en tanto se tumbaba sobre su cama sin ceremonias, tras despojarse también de su chaqueta de montar, la blusa y de esos ajustados pantalones blancos. – Algo habrá en la cocina…

 

Lo cierto es que Michelle no le iba a decir lo que le hubiera apetecido comer precisamente. La tenía ahí, en ropa interior. Apenas si era capaz de mirarla directamente. Y para mayor sobresalto tocaron a la puerta. 

-¿Si?- Inquirió Amatista que estaba tumbada boca arriba y con las piernas encogidas y las manos sobre su plano vientre.-  
-Soy mamá.- Se anunció Esmeralda.- ¿Se puede pasar?  
-Claro.- Concedió su hija.-

 

La diseñadora entró cautamente. Aunque una vez más no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquella escena. Su hija tumbada de aquella forma en tanto que su pobre amiga estaba en pie casi sin querer mirarla.

-¡Pero hija mía!- Suspiró.- ¿Qué haces así?...  
\- Me acabo de quitar la ropa, mamá. Ahora iba a ver si me daba una ducha. ¿Quieres ducharte Michelle?- Quiso saber con total naturalidad.-

 

Al oír esa pregunta la interpelada sintió como los colores le subían hasta las mejillas. Éstas le ardían. Y sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Solo de pensar en su amiga con el cuerpo desnudo y el agua cayéndole por según que partes de su anatomía. Aunque una vez más a su auxilio acudió la señora de la casa, que tomando esa reacción por algo bien distinto, aseveró con tinte admonitorio.

-¡Por Dios, Cherie! Deja de ponerte en evidencia. Tu pobre amiga pensará que no tienes modales.  
-Michelle ya me conoce, mamá. Somos muy amigas. Hay confianza.- Replicó despreocupadamente Amatista.-  
-No hagas caso querida.- Le dijo amablemente Esmeralda a esa tímida jovencita.- Es que no hago carrera de ella.  
-Hablando de eso.- Repuso su hija incorporándose de la cama.- Mamá. Acuérdate que el concurso hípico es el próximo martes.  
-¿El próximo martes?- Repitió la diseñadora con tono pensativo para oponer.- Lo lamento Ma chere. Me será imposible asistir, tengo reunión con los diseñadores.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó una atónita Amatista recriminando a su madre.- ¡Me lo prometiste! Dijiste, si, esta vez no me lo perderé.

 

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Michelle realmente se sentía violenta. No era agradable presenciar una riña familiar, sobre todo cuando no era de la suya. Al fin fue la señora de la casa quién, con tono comedido, dijo.

-Ya te he dicho que lo lamento. Las cosas no son tan sencillas. He tenido que alterar algunos compromisos en mi agenda.   
-Claro.- Sonrió sarcásticamente Amatista para sentenciar.- Puedes alterar cualquier compromiso para tus cosas. Pero no para verme a mí.  
-Hija, eso es injusto.- Se defendió Esmeralda.-  
-¡Tú sí que eres injusta! - Replicó airadamente la chica.- Me lo habías prometido.

 

Su madre no contestó a eso, solamente respiró hondo y dedicándole una apurada mirada a Michelle salió de la habitación.

-Eso, haz siempre lo mismo.- Recriminó Amatista tras verla salir.- Nada de lo que hago yo le importa.- Añadió ahora desahogándose con su perpleja y envarada amiga.-  
\- Seguro que si pudiera le encantaría ir a verte.- Trató de animarla su amiga.-

 

Pero Amatista estalló entre incontrolados sollozos.

-¡Si pudiera! Llevo años escuchando la misma canción. ¡Claro que puede pero no le intereso lo más mínimo! Siempre prefiere dedicarse a su trabajo. Se ha perdido casi todos mis cumpleaños y mis momentos más importantes. Te juro que si algún día llego a tener hijos no les haré pasar por esto.

 

Una compadecida Michelle abrazó a su amiga tratando de confortarla. Era una sensación extraña. Le gustaba estar tan cerca de ella, y tener contacto físico, pero no de esta forma. Sobre todo cuando la veía sufrir. Al menos en eso ella no debía inquietarse. Sus padres sí que solían ir a verla montar o a las obras del colegio. Y habían sido los primeros en prepararla fiestas de cumpleaños o llevarla al parque de atracciones. Al parecer su amiga no tuvo esa fortuna. Ahora podía entender lo independiente que era para muchas cosas. Desgraciadamente tras aquello esa tarde se estropeó irremisiblemente. Aunque se ducharon cada una por turnos, eso sí, y Amatista la dejó algo de ropa suya que le quedaba ya pequeña. Al cabo de un rato a la anfitriona el berrinche se le había pasado pero tenía una mirada taciturna.

-Lo grabaremos.- Se le ocurrió a Michelle.- Mis padres tienen cámara de vídeo. Así tu madre podrá verte.  
-¡Ni hablar! Si no viene que se fastidie.- Rechazó orgullosamente su interlocutora.- O que ponga el canal moda, a ver si lo dan ahí.

 

Al poco tocaron una vez más a la puerta y una voz masculina hizo al fin sonreír a Amatista.

-Hola hija. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-¡Papá! – Exclamó la muchacha yendo a abrir como una exhalación.-

 

Desde luego Michelle se fijó en el recién llegado. El padre de su compañera lucía como un hombre realmente alto y fornido, de cabellos y perilla blancos aunque era todavía joven. Vestía traje y corbata. Enseguida estrechó a su hija entre los brazos. Ella incluso saltó a agarrase del cuello de su progenitor. Tan grande era que hasta Amatista parecía ahora una niña pequeña en comparación. Al fin, tras concluir esas muestras de impulsivo afecto, la joven se separó de su padre y le presentó.

-Mi amiga del liceo, Michelle Arneau.   
-Encantado de conocerte.- Saludó amablemente aquel hombre ofreciendo la mano derecha.- Soy Diamante Lassart.

 

La invitada se la estrechó rápida y suavemente. De veras que estaba impresionada ante la planta de ese hombre. Ahora podía entender por qué su amiga era así de alta y de atlética. Pero no pudo seguir meditando mucho sobre eso. Se sorprendió al oír a Amatista con un tono entre quejumbroso y casi infantil.

-Papá, lo ha vuelto a hacer…  
-¿Hacer qué?.. ¿A quién te refieres?- Inquirió Diamante con extrañeza.-  
-A mamá. Ahora me dice que no podrá ir a mi concurso hípico.- Se lamentó la muchacha.-  
-Bueno cariño, será por algún motivo. – Repuso su padre con tono conciliador.-   
-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tiene algún motivo.- Repitió la joven con desconsuelo, aunque no con el genio anterior.- Cualquier cosa es para ella más importante que yo.

 

Su padre la contempló no sin pesar, y le dijo.

-No cariño. Tu madre te adora, pero su trabajo es muy complicado, tiene muchas obligaciones.  
-Tú también, pero casi siempre te las apañas para estar conmigo.- Afirmó la chica.-

 

Diamante sonrió ligeramente y asintió, para decir con afectuoso e incluso jovial tono lleno de humor.

-¿Entonces te sirvo yo? Me encanta ver como saltas con tus ponis…

 

Ahora fue Amatista quien alegró su expresión. Sonrió exclamando con visible contento.

-¿Podrías venir?  
-Claro cariño. Hablaré con tu padrino Ian.- Afirmó Diamante.-

 

La chica volvió a abrazarse a su padre quién rio ante tal reacción.

-¡Ojalá que él y que Satory pudieran venir!, -repuso la muchacha que ahora, dirigiéndose a Michelle le explicó.- Mi padrino Ian es dueño de las empresas Masters Corporation. Satory es su hija, te he hablado alguna vez de ella. Es como mi hermana mayor.

 

Michelle asintió con una sonrisa. Le alegraba ver a su amiga tan feliz. Tras aquello el padre de Amatista las dejó durante un rato. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que al ir un momento al baño pudiera escucharse lo que parecía una discusión. Al parecer la señora Lassart estaba enfadada. Decía entre sollozos.

-Diamante, tú sabes perfectamente que me encantaría ir a verla… Pero tengo mis obligaciones….  
-Lo sé cariño. Lo sé.- Le decía él con tintes comprensivos.-  
-No es nada fácil, tener que ser madre, empresaria y además… ya sabes…tengo una obligación. Como las hermanas.  
-Sí, anda no te preocupes más. Iré yo…- Le comentaba su marido.-  
-Una vez más su padre acude al rescate.- Remachó la señora Deveraux con amargura.- Soy yo la mala, la que nunca está ahí para ella.  
-Es no es verdad, mi amor. Algún día Amatista lo comprenderá. Algún día podrás hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas…  
-Preferiría que ese momento no llegase nunca.- Sollozó la diseñadora.- Pero si éste es el precio que tengo que pagar…que me odie mi propia hija…  
-No te odia.- Trató de confortarla Diamante.- Vamos tranquilízate. 

 

Michelle se sintió muy violenta, sobre todo al escuchar el sonido del llanto de esa mujer. Enseguida regresó del cuarto de baño a la habitación de su amiga. Por supuesto que no dijo nada de aquello a Amatista. Al poco y deseando dejar a esa familia para que atendieran sus asuntos privados la invitada se despidió de los Lassart cuando pudo.

-Encantada de conocerles.- Dijo Michelle con amabilidad.-   
-Vuelve cuando quieras.- La despidió Esmeralda que parecía tener una mirada triste ahora, pese a su sonrisa de cortesía.-

 

Y el día del concurso hípico Diamante cumplió su palabra yendo a ver a su hija. Amatista obtuvo un meritorio tercer puesto y la propia Michelle quedó sexta. Fueron buenos tiempos. Ahora volvía de aquellos recuerdos. 

-Mi vida se ha ido al infierno.- Sollozaba ahora con rabia aunque también con determinación.- Y todo empezó con ella…pero no. Saldré de esto. 

 

Y así fue, durante un año que se le hizo eterno, Michelle fue a una granja de desintoxicación, allí conoció a un muchacho muy simpático llamado Timothy. Como ella estuvo enganchado a aquellas pastillas pero supo cortar a tiempo, la ayudó mucho en sus primeros meses.

-Verás- Le aconsejaba el muchacho.- Ante todo tienes que ser honesta contigo misma.  
-Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta.- Admitió ella.-  
-La solución a nuestros problemas no está en esas pastillas, ellas son el auténtico problema.- La instruía aquel muchacho.-

 

Y gracias a él entre otros la joven fue dejando esa dependencia y cortando de modo radical con las drogas. Pero no todo fue bonito. Timothy se había enamorado de ella y Michelle tuvo que confesarle sus propias inclinaciones. 

-Bueno.- Suspiró resignadamente él.- Tenía que pasarme. Lo siento, no quise violentarte.  
-No, tú no podías saberlo. No es culpa tuya.- Repuso Michelle con verdadero pesar y agregando con total sinceridad- Si te digo la verdad ahora ni tan siquiera me interesan las chicas. No quiero nada que no sea recuperarme por completo y volver a dirigir mi vida.   
-Lo entiendo.- Afirmó el muchacho que tras sonreír débilmente acarició con suavidad una mejilla de su interlocutora.- Al menos podremos ser amigos.  
-Eso siempre.- Le sonrió más alentadoramente la joven.-

 

Así dieron por zanjado aquello, luego él se fue, terminada su rehabilitación. Michelle le echó mucho de menos, pero contó también con la ayuda de una psiquiatra muy amable, aunque joven y bonita. Creyó incluso que sería muy difícil admitir ante ella que era homosexual, pero aquella chica le ayudó mucho a superar esos temores y le aconsejó que nunca tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a su verdadero ser.

\- No se trata de enfrentarte o de negarte a aceptar lo que eres - le dijo ésta. - Sino de ser como eres y vivir bien contigo misma .Así lograrás vivir bien con todo lo que te rodea.

 

Michelle también le habló de Amatista y de todo lo que sentía contra y por ella. De lo que Don la hizo pasar. De la traición de Karen. Su psiquiatra le dijo que debería sacar todo aquello a la luz. Y quien sabe, si alguna vez volvía a verla lo mejor sería decírselo todo, sin ningún tipo de temor. Así, gracias a estos y otros trabajos y consejos logró dejar las drogas, su aspecto mejoró hasta ser el de antes. Recuperó su peso y trabajó allí, ayudando a su vez a otros en su misma situación. Estaba recobrada de aquello y quiso retomar sus estudios. Volvió a un nuevo colegio y se reincorporó a las clases. Terminó aquel curso que logró sacar con buenas notas, y tras el siguiente, en el cual aun evidenció más su mejoría, sus padres le ofrecieron la posibilidad de ir de vacaciones a París.

\- Si es algo que te haga revivir lo que pasó iremos a otro sitio - le dijo su madre preocupada por aquella posibilidad. -  
\- No, deseo ir- afirmó Michelle convencida para sentenciar. - Es hora de que supere aquello de una vez. Y me siento preparada para ello.

 

Lo decía pero en el fondo tenía aquella espina clavada en lo más profundo del alma. ¡Quien sabe lo que sería de sus antiguos compañeros! Posiblemente habrían terminado los estudios. Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años. ¿Qué habría sido de Amatista? Michelle no lo sabía, de lo último que se enteró es que ella salía con un tal Francoise y que iban a hacer un grupo. Comenzó a verse con ese chico justo al romper con Paul. Recordaba todavía cuando en la intimidad del vestuario de las chicas Amatista le contara.

\- Paul es un chico estupendo, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, fuimos al cine y ya sabes.  
-¿Qué película visteis? - Preguntó Michelle con candidez -.  
-¡Ja, ja, de ver nada! - rio Amatista que explicó. - En la última fila, estabamos dándonos el lote cuando él me dijo.” Amatista, mon amour, te importaría ayudar a que me relaje un poco”. Y mientras me lo decía se bajaba la bragueta...

 

Michelle escuchaba atónita, no podía creer que se lo estuviera contando así. Pero Amatista no paró en eso.

\- Yo claro, metí la mano ¡y no veas! Te aseguro que Paul se quedó muy relajado, aunque tuve que usar varias servilletas después.  
\- ¡No te entiendo!- estalló su oyente que parecía fuera de sí según recriminaba. -Me dijiste, Michelle preséntamelo, quiero que sea algo romántico ¿Y te dedicas a hacer esas guarradas con él? ¿Qué más le has hecho?

 

Amatista se puso pálida, desde luego no se esperaba aquello, se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

\- No es para que te pongas así, los dos queríamos que pasara y pasó. No tiene que ver, lo demás sí que fue romántico. Te prometo que fue a lo más que llegamos.- Michelle seguía mirándola con una expresión reprobatoria y Amatista añadió tratando de desdramatizar. -¡Vamos mujer!, el hecho de que le haga una paja no quiere decir nada. Todas las chicas lo hacen, bueno, casi todas- corrigió al mirar a su amiga que parecía querer llorar y le preguntó entre atónita y preocupada. - Pero, ¿por qué te lo tomas así?  
\- A mí me da igual - pudo decir Michelle cuando se controló lo bastante para simplemente sollozar. - Es por ti, no quiero que te tomen por una cualquiera. Me preocupa lo que Paul pueda contar.  
\- No seas tonta - rebatió Amatista tratando de tranquilizarla. - Para empezar no es el primer chico con el que salgo y supongo que no será el último. Además, él también ha salido con algunas de aquí que le han hecho lo mismo o más.- Amatista cuchicheó ahora con un tono de complicidad. - ¿Sabes quién es Ivonne? .La chica de la clase de último curso.  
\- Si- asintió Michelle aunque sólo la conocía de vista. -  
\- ¡Pues esa se la ha chupado! - Se sonrió Amatista que agregó - y alguna que otra más lo ha hecho también, incluso se han acostado con él y con otros.  
\- Eso a mí no me parece bien - repuso Michelle con gesto de contrariedad. – Todavía somos muy jóvenes. Pero cada una que haga lo que quiera, ellas no son mis amigas, tú si.  
\- Te lo agradezco, de verdad - declaró Amatista dedicándole a su amiga una tierna sonrisa. - Tú eres una buena chica, te preocupas por mí y eso es muy bonito. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. - Dicho eso besó a Michelle en una mejilla, ésta se quedó paralizada, ¡el deseo de devolverle el beso era tan fuerte!, se conformó con abrazarse a ella casi a punto de llorar. -  
\- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga - pudo decir Michelle con palpable emotividad. – Y también te quiero…

 

Desde luego eso para ella era como declarase, sin embargo su interlocutora lo tomó en un concepto bien distinto.

\- Ya lo sé tonta. Y perdona los malos ratos que te hago pasar. Te lo pagaré - sonrió la enternecida Amatista dándole ánimos. - Si hay algún chico que te guste dímelo y te ayudaré ¿vale? Alguno debe haber, aunque tú nunca me hayas hablado de eso. Cualquiera diría que no te interesan. ¡Ja, ja! Claro, te pasas la vida haciéndome de niñera.

 

Michelle se quedó de piedra, ¿Y si Amatista comenzaba a plantearse aquello en serio? Ella nunca le había dicho nada de los chicos, porque efectivamente, los chicos no le interesaban para nada en realidad. Pero eso era muy sospechoso y no quería que su amiga comenzase a atar cabos. Tuvo que improvisar.

\- Salí con uno hace un mes.- Declaró con un susurro. -  
-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Amatista sonriendo divertida - ¡Vaya con Michelle! Que calladito te lo tenías. ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
\- Armán - fue el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza y matizó para evitar cualquier posible problema. - Pero no era de aquí, estaba de paso.  
-¿Y de dónde era?- quiso saber Amatista dominada por la curiosidad. -  
\- De Bélgica- contestó su interlocutora casi sin pensar. -  
\- ¡Mira que no contármelo! - se burló Amatista con tono de complicidad. – A saber lo que habréis hecho…sinvergonzona.  
\- No, no hicimos nada de especial. Es que me da vergüenza hablar de eso - sonrió Michelle a su vez, sintiéndose aliviada. -  
-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó Amatista. - ¿Te gusta algún otro o sales con algún chico sin que yo lo sepa, pillina? ¡Vamos!, somos amigas, te prometo que no trataré de robarte el novio. Por muy bueno que esté.  
\- Bueno, Armán y yo no terminamos demasiado bien- discurrió Michelle. - Ahora estoy en un momento de....- no sabía que decir.- De…

 

Por suerte Amatista vino involuntariamente en su ayuda sacándola de aquel atolladero al creer adivinar. 

\- En un momento de espera, te entiendo bien. Cuando una relación sale mal, lo mejor es tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Pero no te pases ¿Eh? – Rio sonando afectuosa y tratando de animar a su amiga. -Y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda aquí me tienes para lo que haga falta ja, ja...

 

Aquellas palabras resonaban todavía en su cabeza, quien iba a decir que sólo unos días después se desencadenaría todo aquello en los vestuarios, haciendo que comenzase su pesadilla. Así las cosas, Michelle viajó por fin a París. Se reinstaló en su antigua casa y dedicó una tarde a rememorar los mejores momentos que pasara allí siendo niña, cuando todos esos malos momentos era aún muy lejanos. Al rato, casi por inercia, puso la televisión para abstraerse de sus recuerdos. No obstante estos parecían perseguirla pues lo que vio y escuchó la dejó nuevamente perpleja.

\- ¡Si chicos y chicas!, las populares Justices actuarán en París. Dentro de una semana. - Decía la voz de un presentador.- Las cuatro chicas y el chico que componen el grupo están en su gira triunfal por el mundo…

 

Michelle pudo ver imágenes de aquellas chicas, eran muy buenas cantantes y no estaban nada mal. En efecto también había un muchacho bastante apuesto. A ella eso no le interesaba pero lo que no había sabido hasta entonces es que una de las componentes era Amatista Lassart. ¡Su ex amiga Amatista!, realmente no podría ni haberse imaginado que llegase tan lejos en su vocación musical. Recordaba que una vez, de camino a clase, Amatista charlaba con ella animadamente acerca de sus proyectos. Acababa de cortar con Paul y ya se había fijado en un tal Francoise, en opinión de Michelle un idiota, pero sobre gustos...

\- De verdad, es un chico muy atractivo y misterioso - aseguraba Amatista. - Y le encanta la música. Incluso creo que compone.  
\- No me cae demasiado bien.- Repuso Michelle con poco interés. -  
\- Porque no le conoces, ni siquiera has hablado con él,- objetó su amiga. -  
-¿Y tú si?- le inquirió Michelle. -  
\- Bueno, no todavía no,- sonrió Amatista que añadió con jovialidad. - Pero, ya sabes lo que se dice. El Mundo todavía gira, las estrellas aun brillan y tú serás mío algún día...- canturreó para sorpresa de su amiga. -  
\- Cantas muy bien - alabó ésta. - Podrías dedicarte a ello.  
-¿Yo? - Amatista se señaló a sí misma con incredulidad moviendo la cabeza para oponer. - No creo, a mí me gustaría cantar sobre temas románticos y con mi físico no me pega.  
\- No digas tonterías, mujer - rebatió Michelle. - Eso no tiene que ver.  
\- Me gustaría grabar un disco algún día. ¿Quién sabe? O eso o comprarme una moto, ¡creo que prefiero la moto! ja, ja…

 

Michelle negó con la cabeza sonriendo, ¡su amiga estaba loca!, saltaba de una cosa a otra con ese ímpetu arrollador que no parecía detenerse a considerar nada con profundidad. Pero a ella le encantaba tal y como era, quizás por eso estaba tan enamorada de ella. Y aparte de todo, su voz era preciosa y tan romántica. ¡Lastima no poder caer en sus brazos! Por lo que pudo saber después, Amatista y Francoise salieron juntos y formaron un grupo con los chicos del liceo que no prosperó y después ya no supo más de su antigua compañera. Sólo lo que algunos de los pocos amigos que conservaba en París le habían comentado, que se fue a vivir a América. Había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver, muchas veces habría imaginado tenerla delante y poder decirle todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, ajustarla las cuentas, tal y como le aconsejara la psiquiatra y como ella misma deseaba. Ahora quizás tendría una ocasión. Una que podría no volver a repetirse. Animada por ello salió de casa y compró una guía de espectáculos, allí venían el horario y el lugar, nada menos que en el Parque de los Príncipes y a las nueve de la noche. Tenía que ir como fuera. Por suerte, su padre era muy amigo del empresario que organizaba aquello. Sólo tuvo que fingir un gran interés, decirle que ella era una fan del grupo y que le encantaría pedirles unos autógrafos a esas chicas, para que su padre llamase por teléfono. El empresario le dijo que las entradas estaban agotadas pero que, siendo para Michelle, podría estar entre bastidores y tener la oportunidad de charlar con sus admiradas cantantes. Ella por supuesto dijo que sí, aunque lo que menos le importaba era conocer al resto del grupo, sólo tenía una cuenta personal que saldar con una de sus integrantes.

-Amatista ma chere. Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verte actuar.- Se decía con sarcástica amargura.-

 

La semana pasó muy deprisa y Michelle se entrenó haciendo ejercicio como nunca. Quería que su ex compañera la viese en un perfecto estado de forma y, desde luego, Amatista era muy fuerte y muy grande. A decir verdad no tendría muchas oportunidades si se enfrentaba con ella. Pero le daba igual, ¡nada podría quitarle la satisfacción de darla un buen golpe en los morros! Y al fin llegó el ansiado día. Vestida informalmente con una blusa y unos vaqueros recortados por encima de las rodillas Michelle asistió como otra fan más. Escuchó a la propia Amatista haciendo una presentación en francés que fue muy aplaudida. Durante el concierto tuvo que admitir que su ex amiga cantaba muy bien y seguía moviéndose de maravilla. Los años le habían estilizado aún más la figura y su voz parecía más reposada. Las demás tampoco le iban a la zaga, casi tan altas como ella e igual de atractivas. Desde luego no le sorprendió que causaran furor entre los chicos y entre muchísimas chicas también. Le habrían encantado a ella misma de no tener aquella amarga cuenta pendiente. Más cuando escuchó aquella canción, versionada por su propia ex compañera quien paradójicamente le daba la respuesta.

 

Oh oh oh  
Oh wah oh

 

Si hubiera una oportunidad  
Para salvar nuestro roto romance  
La dejaría pasar  
Porque ahora sé.  
Que la vida no termina  
Puedes empezar de nuevo  
No todo se ha ido  
Solo sigue adelante  
Sé tu propia mejor amiga

Es fácil sobrevivir  
Ahora que al fin me he dado cuenta de eso

 

El mundo todavía gira  
Las estrellas todavía brillan  
En la forma en la que lo hacían cuando eras mía  
Un corazón roto es una lección aprendida  
Aunque estemos separados  
El mundo todavía gira

No podía creer  
Que fueras a marcharte  
Sin preocuparte  
Yendo hacia otra parte, otro lugar

Ooh mi doliente corazón  
Nunca pensó que nos separaríamos

 

Que podía hacer, mi amor por ti  
Fui honesta desde el principio  
El tiempo quita el dolor  
Y el sol brillará de nuevo porque

El mundo todavía gira  
Las estrellas todavía brillan  
En la forma en la que lo hacían cuando eras mía  
Un corazón roto es una lección aprendida  
Aunque estemos separados  
El mundo todavía gira

 

Es fácil sobrevivir  
Ahora que al fin me he dado cuenta de eso

El mundo todavía gira  
Las estrellas todavía brillan  
En la forma en la que lo hacían cuando eras mía  
Un corazón roto es una lección aprendida  
Aunque estemos separados  
El mundo todavía gira

 

(The World still turns. Kylie Minogue Crédito al autor)

 

Y entre esa y otras canciones las dos horas del concierto le pasaron volando. Derrochando simpatía y complicidad con el público las Justices hicieron unos bises y fueron despedidas por una cerrada ovación. Había llegado el momento y Michelle las siguió sin ser vista por éstas cuando se retiraron al camerino. En cambio, a ella si le pareció reconocer a unos antiguos compañeros, Ivette y Jean Luck. Eran buenos chicos, estaban en su clase con Amatista y fueron de los pocos que siguieron carteándose con ella y mandándole “E- Mails”. Por ellos supo que Amatista se había ido a América, pero eso ocurrió al menos harían ya dos años. Ya hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ninguno. Les siguió hasta la puerta del camerino de las Justices y escuchó como llamaban, una de las chicas les abrió la puerta, creyó que una tal Idina, pues había tenido que aprenderse los nombres de las otras, aparte claro, del que ya sabía. Escuchó un poco y les oyó, exclamaciones de alegría y felicitaciones para Amatista ¡Felicitaciones, tenía gracia! El destino, tan caprichoso e injusto, había querido que ella sufriera un tormento mientras esa zorra triunfaba en todo el mundo. Pero luego le llegaría el turno de visita a ella y no la iba a felicitar precisamente.

-Al final la justicia nos llega a todos. En particular a ti, que te haces llamar justiciera. ¡Maldita cínica!

 

Deseaba entrar ya a por ella pero aguardó unos minutos que se le hicieron larguísimos. En no pocas ocasiones le asaltó el temor, e incluso la duda, planteándose el salir corriendo de allí, sin volver la vista atrás, y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero enseguida su mente se negaba a ello. Primero, no iba a dejar pasar esa ocasión, un momento que llevaban esperando durante esos cuatro terribles años. Segundo, si no era capaz de enfrentarse a ella, su conciencia no la dejaría vivir tranquila durante el resto de su vida. De modo que se ancló allí con férrea determinación. Por fin vio a Ivette y Jean Luck salir, sonriendo y abrazados. Se dieron un beso y bajaron de la mano por las escaleras que conducían a una de las salidas. Así que esos dos eran novios o algo parecido, se alegró por ellos y les deseó en silencio que fueran muy felices, después se dispuso a cumplir con el propósito que le había traído hasta allí. ¡Cómo se acordaba ahora de lo estúpida que fue! ¡Lo que idolatraba a esa maldita cabrona! Incluso cuando conoció a Geneva, una chica homosexual como ella y con la que mantuvo una corta relación en París. Se conocieron un mes antes de que sucediera todo, en una fiesta en casa de una amiga común, compañera del Liceo. Una buena chica, otra de las pocas amigas que mantenía aun. Lo importante es que una tarde, en un bar de ambiente gay, no muy alejado de su Liceo, quedaron a petición de Geneva. Michelle acudió a la cita y se encontró a ésta muy bonita, vestía una falda corta y una chaquetilla que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Su pelo moreno estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules escrutaban el local buscando a Michelle. Ésta no la había visto así de arreglada desde la fiesta hacía tres semanas. Lo cierto es que todo fue muy rápido, ambas se cruzaron miradas muy inquisitivas nada más conocerse y se enrollaron aquella misma noche en la intimidad del cuarto de los padres de su amiga. Y es que entonces todo lo que Michelle deseaba era olvidarse de Amatista, quitársela de la cabeza para poder seguir siendo su amiga y Geneva le llegó llovida del cielo. Era bonita y agradable y parecía estar realmente interesada en ella. Sin embargo, pese a todo, no podía apartar a Amatista de su mente. Tras la fiesta se vieron más veces y hasta se acostaron juntas en la casa de los padres de esa muchacha cuando estos no estaban por trabajo. Geneva incluso le pidió salir en firme. Al oír eso Michelle no supo que contestar. Le atraía pero no sentía por ella lo mismo que por Amatista. Tampoco quiso hacerla daño y se escudó en un ambiguo “lo pensaré”. Geneva, sospechando la situación le dio un par de días y le propuso esta cita para que le dijera la respuesta. Para Michelle era difícil pero no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas por más tiempo.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí - la saludó Geneva besándola ligeramente en los labios. -  
\- Hola Gen - repuso amablemente Michelle -... ¿cómo estás?  
\- Bien – apenas pudo musitar ésta que parecía nerviosa y que no tardó en querer saber. - ¿Te lo has pensado?  
\- Si, lo he pensado.- Pudo decir la interpelada que prosiguió con pesar. - Geneva, eres una chica estupenda, bonita e inteligente…  
\- Pero no puede ser, ¿verdad? - Adivinó su contertulia visiblemente entristecida. -  
\- Tengo a alguien que ocupa mis pensamientos - le explicó Michelle. -  
-¿Ese alguien es otra chica?- quiso saber Geneva. -  
\- Si - admitió Michelle con un susurro y bajando la cabeza. – Lo siento.  
\- Debe ser muy especial si estás tan enamorada - conjeturó Geneva con un hilo de voz. -  
\- Si, es mi mejor amiga - le confesó Michelle. - La quiero y la deseo tanto.  
\- Entonces, ¡ella no es!...- Dedujo su contertulia visiblemente sorprendida. -  
\- No, no es homosexual.- Reconoció Michelle también apenada. -  
\- Pero entonces, no lo entiendo, ¡si ella nunca podrá corresponderte! - Exclamó Geneva que parecía desconcertada y muy dolida. -¿Por qué?   
\- No pierdo la esperanza - le contestó Michelle acariciando la cara de su interlocutora con suavidad en tanto proseguía con tono afectuoso y sincero. - Pero sería mucho peor si te utilizase a ti para tener lo que no puedo con ella. Te aseguro que deseaba llegar a amarte a ti en su lugar, pero no puede ser. Lo comprendí después de acostarnos. No me guardes rencor por ello, por favor.  
\- Al menos has sido sincera.- Dijo Geneva con lágrimas en los ojos para añadir tratando de mantenerse digna. - No te preocupes, no te molestaré más. ¿Cómo se llama ella? Si no es indiscreción.  
\- Se llama Amatista y es una chica maravillosa, por lo menos tanto como tú, de veras.- Aseguró Michelle sintiéndose realmente mal por aquella pobre chica, ya que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando. – Y no quiero que por culpa de su sombra tú sufras. No podría corresponder a tu amor como mereces.  
\- Es un bonito nombre, adiós Michelle - replicó su entristecida interlocutora con voz queda. -  
\- Gen, espera - le pidió ésta con tinte cariñoso, conciliador y lleno de buenas intenciones. -Podemos ser buenas amigas.

 

Geneva le dio otro beso en los labios, ahora un poco más largo, pero cuando se separó de ella le dijo.

\- No podría, al menos por ahora. Ojalá tengas suerte con esa chica Michelle. Te lo deseo de todo corazón. – Y de este modo y sin querer mirar atrás, aquella jovencita salió del bar y de su vida, dejándola muy apenada…-  
-¡Lo siento mucho!- Musitó ella viéndola marcharse.- No te mereces tener que sufrir por mi culpa…

 

Michelle volvió a la realidad tras ese doloroso recuerdo al llegarse a la puerta y tocar. Se haría pasar por una fan más, deseosa de obtener un recuerdo. Los instantes anteriores a que ésta se abriera fueron muy tensos. ¿Y si era la propia Amatista la que abría? ¿La reconocería siquiera? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería ella quién tomase la iniciativa? Tenía en mente un montón de cosas que quería decir a modo de frase impactante. Sin embargo temía que, a la hora de la verdad, le fallase el valor. Pero sus temores se disiparon cuando vio a una chica morena de pelo rizado y con expresión sonriente y dulce abrir la puerta.

\- Hola - le saludó con amabilidad para preguntarle. - Dime, ¿Qué querías?  
-Hola. Me gustagía que me figmarais un autógafó.- Respondió Michelle fingiendo extremadamente el acento francés. -  
\- Claro.- Sonrió su interlocutora que quiso saber con mucha cordialidad. - ¿Cómo te llamas para que te lo dedique?  
\- Me llamo Michelle y tú eges ¿Idiná?

 

Ésta asintió sonriendo divertida, al parecer le hacía gracia aquella pronunciación de su nombre.

\- Muy bien, para Michelle con cariño de Idina,- declaró según lo escribía. -Ya está.  
-¿Y gas demgas?- inquirió Michelle fingiendo muy bien la expresión esperanzada y alegre que exhibía en su rostro, pues deseaba pasar para encontrarse con su objetivo.-  
\- Claro, espera, ahora las llamo. Anda pasa y así te firmarán mis compañeras. - Le pidió la cantante con mucha amabilidad. -

 

Tímidamente Michelle siguió a aquella chica, sentía tener que utilizarla, parecía muy agradable y simpática además de bonita. Aunque también Amatista lo parecía al principio. En eso pensaba para darse valor, cuando dos muchachas más se acercaron, una de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos azules que le firmó como Katheleen y la otra, que le dedicó una intensa mirada, de pelo castaño claro con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, que se presentó como Kerria. Michelle sintió algo especial al devolverle la mirada mientras le firmaba. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Amatista? Precisamente la que más le interesaba era quien no estaba presente. Idina le pidió a esa tal Kerria que fuera a llamarla, ésta se alejó entrando en el cuarto de baño y Michelle pudo escucharla decir.

\- Amatista, ven aquí, hay una chica que quiere nuestros autógrafos y sólo le faltas tú.  
\- Estoy en la ducha - se la oyó responder - ahora voy.

 

Y a los pocos instantes salió con una toalla anudada a su cintura mostrando sus pechos, total, entre las chicas no había problemas. Todavía no había abierto la puerta del baño ni visto a esa fan que aguardaba al otro lado y ya sonreía preguntándole.

-¿Cómo te llamas para que te lo pueda firmar?  
-¿Te dice algo elg nombgre de Michelle Arneau? - Respondió ésta clavando sus verdes ojos en ella tan pronto se encontraron sus miradas al entrar la cantante en el camerino. -

 

Amatista se quedó pálida. Kerria la miraba extrañada. Internamente Michelle se regocijó por el impacto que había logrado causar. Mucho mejor que en sus más optimistas previsiones. Sin querer perder la ventaja por ello le dijo, ahora en francés...

-¿Te sorprende encontrarme otra vez, verdad? Creíste que después de que me humillaras en el Liceo ya no volverías a verme nunca. Claro, muy propio de ti...ma Chère,- espetó con sarcasmo y desprecio. -

 

La acusada apenas pudo abrir la boca para replicar, las palabras parecía que se le hubiesen apagado en la garganta hasta que pudo defenderse.

\- Yo era sólo una niña, no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera dañarte tanto. Fue algo que no me esperaba y no pude comprender su alcance hasta que sucedió. Por favor.- Le suplicó también en francés, visiblemente afectada. - ¡Pardonne-moi!, je t´en prie. ¡J´ai honte!  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Intervino Kerria.- ¿Vosotras ya os conocíais? – Inquirió con expresión desconcertada.-  
Para Michelle aquello fue fuente de una gran satisfacción. El mero hecho de ver a su ex amiga tan envarada. Sabiendo que le iba a ser muy difícil explicar lo sucedido sin quedar horriblemente mal con sus compañeras de grupo la espoleó dándole incluso más valor para añadir.

 

-¡Adelante!,- le ordenó a Amatista en su idioma materno - ¡Cuéntaselo!....quizás se ría igual que tú y las otras.  
\- No, no se reirá, te lo aseguro. - Repuso la envarada muchacha. - Verás Kerria - le explicó a ésta en un tembloroso inglés - esta chica se llama Michelle Arneau, era compañera mía en el Liceo y ella era…  
\- Y soy lesbiana, cariño. Todo el mundo lo sabe - le interrumpió la susodicha con sorna. - Amatista se encargó de publicitarlo a los cuatro vientos. Si, vuestra querida amiga y compañera de grupo…

 

Ante la atónita mirada de Kerria, Michelle, en bastante mejor inglés del que había pretendido fingir anteriormente, narró lo ocurrido…

 

Estaban en los vestuarios del Liceo, Michelle se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que no era como las demás, a ella no le interesaban los chicos. Nunca se había preocupado de intercambiar miradas con ellos ni de tratar de verles desnudos como hacían muchas de sus compañeras. Ella tenía más suerte, podía ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorada sin tener que hacer ningún agujero, pero declararse sería otra cosa. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría decirle a ella lo que sentía? Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando la vio entrar.

-¡Hola Michelle!,- saludó jovialmente Amatista entrando rauda al vestuario. -  
\- Ho, hola Amatista, ¿qué tal? - Saludó tímidamente ésta a su vez. -  
\- Como siempre,- le respondió su compañera desnudándose rápidamente. - Las clases un rollo, pero ahora toca natación, así que a relajarse.  
\- Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir - repuso ella sin poder dejar de escrutar a su compañera que estaba poniéndose el bañador. -

 

Michelle la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada y se deleitaba al hacerlo. Amatista era preciosa, sus senos eran perfectos, muy bien formados y grandes, sobre todo para su edad, y parecían tan suaves. ¡Cómo le gustaría comprobarlo! Sus caderas redondeadas y muy insinuantes. Cuanto daría por poder abrazarse a ella, desnudas las dos y cubrirla de besos. Además, su compañera era tan enérgica y tan fuerte. Eso la atraía irresistiblemente pero había un gran problema. Michelle sabía que ella no compartiría sus gustos, nunca lo haría. Para darle la razón en estos pensamientos su compañera, que ya se había puesto el traje de baño, le dijo en tono de confidencial complicidad.

\- Tenemos un nuevo agujero y los chicos del tercer grado tienen fútbol hoy, si estamos atentas podemos cazar a Paul mientras se cambia.  
\- No sé, no creo que esté bien.- Musitó Michelle que casi se había puesto pálida. -  
-¡Pero si Paul está buenísimo!,- rebatió su interlocutora que al verla tomó su lividez por otra cosa ajena a los sentimientos de su compañera. - No seas tan vergonzosa, ¡ja, ja!  
\- No, me refiero a lo que hacemos. Los chicos sí que se sentirían avergonzados si lo supieran.- Pudo pretextar con visible azoramiento. -  
-¡Qué va!, a muchos incluso se les empinaría.- Rio Amatista tratando de imaginárselo. - ¡Anda tonta! Echa un vistazo.

 

Casi obligada, Michelle miró por el agujero que tenían hecho las chicas en una de las duchas. Sí, allí estaban algunos muchachos. Dos de ellos desnudos, pero eso a ella no le interesaba en absoluto, tuvo que fingir exclamando como Amatista.

-¡Vaya!, hay uno que no está nada mal.  
\- Deja, deja - le pidió ésta casi arrollándola - ¡Uy! , que grande la tiene ese.- Sonrió la chica poniendo voz melosa - ¡Me voy a masturbar! - rio tocándose un pecho a modo de chanza y añadiendo jocosa. - Como se la agarrase yo, iba a saber lo que es bueno.  
-¿Harías eso?- le inquirió Michelle con voz trémula. -

 

Su amiga la miró divertida y movió la cabeza, declarando con tono desenfadado e incluso condescendiente.

\- Ya lo he hecho alguna que otra vez. ¿Qué te creías, que he nacido ayer? ¡Vamos Michelle no seas tan puritana! - Y cortó su perorata para añadir de inmediato con otra exclamación. -¡Oye, ahí está Paul! ,¡huum tío bueno, lo que tienes colgando ahí.!- Susurró con voz melosa - la de cosas que te haría en este momento si pudiera...

 

Al escuchar eso Michelle sentía como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. La chica que ella deseaba estaba tan excitada y sexy como tantas veces se la había imaginado. Lo malo es que lo hacía por un chico, uno de esos estúpidos de la clase de al lado. Y además le había confirmado lo que ella ya suponía, aunque se negaba realmente a aceptar que Amatista ya hubiese tenido experiencias con el otro sexo y que eso la encantaba. Su compañera seguía acariciándose los senos y profiriendo algún que otro jadeo mitad en broma, mitad en serio. Menos mal que tenía prisa y dejó de hacer eso, si no Michelle no creía que hubiera sido capaz de dominarse para no besarla. Cuando su amiga se detuvo, dedicó a la atónita chica una jovial sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y se despidió.

\- Creo que tendré que hablar un poco con Paul, quien sabe si después de las clases podamos conocernos un poco mejor, ji, ji. – Y se alejó hacia la salida, aunque antes de cruzar la puerta se despidió con un. - Hasta luego, y no te aproveches ahora que te dejo sola ¿eh? Paul es solo para mí, aunque seas mi amiga ¡eso no se comparte! Ja, ja.

 

La joven salió del vestuario y Michelle se quedó sola apoyada en su taquilla y con ganas de llorar. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de ese Paul! Pasaron varias semanas después de aquello, ella siempre estaba pendiente de Amatista. Se ofrecía a dejarle los apuntes e incluso la invitaba a tomar algún refresco. En eso que su ex compañera interrumpió los recuerdos tratando de justificarse.

\- Creía que eras mi mejor amiga. Que sólo me apreciabas, ¡nada más, igual que yo a ti! Nos contábamos confidencias, incluso te conté el rollo que me ayudaste a tener después con el propio Paul y tú me confiaste también una aventura con un chico de otro curso o de otro país. No recuerdo bien. El caso es que yo no sospechaba nada hasta que las otras me lo advirtieron. Y no quise creerlo al principio. Más bien pensé en una broma. Pero te vieron en un bar gay de esos, fuera del Liceo. Fue en un fin de semana que teníamos libre, estabas dándote un beso con otra chica. Tú le habías hablado de mí y mis compañeras lo averiguaron cuando os escucharon. Después me lo contaron y yo tracé un plan. Seguía pensando que tú y ellas intentabais gastarme una broma y decidí anticiparme. – Hizo una leve pausa e insistió aun con más énfasis. – ¡Te juro que pensé que no era cierto y que sólo te molestarías conmigo un poco si yo fingía que me gustabas! Iba a ser una broma tonta.  
\- Pero era verdad - repuso Michelle mordiendo las palabras con rabia. -  
-¿Cómo iba a poder creerlo?- trató de justificarse su apurada contertulia. - Me decías que te gustaban los chicos.  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?,- le reprochó su interlocutora con amargura y un tinte de desesperación. - Decirte, Amatista cariño ¿Nos enrollamos? ¿Los tíos me dan asco pero tú me excitas? ¿Estoy enamorada de ti y no soporto que salgas con ningún chico y menos aún que me cuentes las cosas que haces con él?  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente para que hayáis acabado así?- Intervino Kerria con genuina curiosidad.-

 

Michelle no dijo nada, solo fulminaba a Amatista con la mirada. Ésta, encajando el reproche con visible aprehensión, contestó tímidamente y con la voz quebrada a medida que iba reviviendo en su mente aquello.

\- Verás. Mis amigas y yo quedamos en los vestuarios una hora antes de que llegase Michelle y lo preparamos todo...

 

Amatista reunía en corrillo a sus amigas y les decía con entusiasmo.

\- Tú Darlette tráete la cámara de vídeo, lo grabaremos en directo para el canal porno del Liceo.- Se reía con sólo pensarlo y añadió. – Tú, Máxime, asegúrate de que estemos solas y de que las chicas se esconden bien tras la puerta. Las demás, en cuanto la veáis, decidle que necesito verla, que estoy en el vestuario.  
-¡Va a ser una superproducción! - reía Máxime. -  
\- Oye Amatista - dijo otra de nombre Anne con sorna. - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? A lo mejor te gusta como lo hace Michelle ja, ja.  
\- No digas tonterías. - Sonrió ella moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.- Además, estoy segura de que os equivocáis y todo esto queda en una broma graciosa. Se pondrá colorada todo lo más y se enfadará un poco. Si no es que ella misma pretendía liarme a mí, de todas formas, si no es así, con disculparnos luego ya está.  
\- Ya verás como no nos equivocamos - repuso Darlette ahora con voz más seria y teñida por el desprecio. - Yo misma la vi, ¡menuda tortillera está hecha!

 

A Amatista no le gustó ese comentario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, dentro de poco les demostraría a todas que debió de tratarse de un error y tendrían que pedirle perdón a su amiga. Es más, por un instante estuvo tentada de hablar con Michelle a solas y de explicarle la situación para que ambas se rieran de las otras, pero ya no había tiempo. Además, estaba segura de que esas sospechas eran infundadas o que todo se trataba de una mala pasada.

-¡Lo pasaremos muy bien! - Exclamó Anne entre tanto, asegurando con regocijo - y le daremos una lección.

 

Todas convinieron en ello con risitas maliciosas. Así comenzó la comedia. Una de las chicas localizó a esa muchacha y le informó de que Amatista quería verla. Ésta no tardó en presentarse en el vestuario y su amiga dio comienzo a la representación.

-¿Querías verme? - Preguntó sorprendida Michelle. -  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente,- le comentó su amiga simulando un nervioso tono de voz. -  
-¿De qué?,- pudo decir su contertulia que temblaba de miedo e intriga. -  
\- Tengo una cosa que confesarte.- Le dijo su amiga que estaba a medio desvestir.- Anda, ayúdame con esta falda que se me ha enganchado - le pidió a lo que Michelle accedió gustosa- quizás no me comprendas - continuó su interlocutora. - Pero, cada vez que me encuentro aquí, mirando por el vestuario, me entran unas ganas locas de masturbarme.  
\- Comprendo que los chicos del otro lado te pongan a cien. Algunos están muy buenos.- Dijo su amiga esbozando una sonrisa forzada. –

 

Amatista sonrió complacida, ¡ya lo sabía! Estaba claro que pensaba igual que ella. ¡Lo acababa de decir! Le gustaban los chicos, aunque no quiso rendirse tan pronto y decidió continuar su representación, de modo que, clavó sus ojos en los de la muchacha y le susurró.

\- Te diré un secreto. No son los chicos, eso lo digo para disimular. Son las chicas. Y particularmente tú.

 

Michelle se puso roja, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, si era un sueño no quería despertarse. Amatista ya se recorría los pechos con una mano.

\- No puedo más Michelle, ¡me gustas! - Afirmó con la voz entrecortada esperando de un momento a otro escuchar el grito o la bronca de su amiga. -  
\- Amatista,- le dijo ésta que vio su oportunidad de declararse - tú también me gustas mucho, de veras.  
-¿Yo? ¿Gustarte a ti?- Sonrió ella fingiendo incredulidad.-

 

Esa declaración le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, ¿entonces era cierto? Aunque pudiera ser que Michelle le estuviera siguiendo la broma. ¡Claro!, desde luego su amiga no era tonta y seguro que alguna se habría chivado. ¿Quién sabía si en el fondo todo esto no era una broma de sus compañeras contra ella? Así que iba a ser una especie de guerra, a ver cuál de las dos era más convincente y aceptó el reto al añadir fingiéndose apurada.

-Seguro que lo dices para que me sienta mejor.  
\- Es cierto, desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti - le confesó Michelle con una media sonrisa. - Pero no creí que tú, bueno. Compartieras esos sentimientos. No podía imaginar que tú fueras como yo. Con lo que hablas de los chicos.  
\- Ya te digo que sólo es una farsa. Tengo que guardar las apariencias. Además, lo mío va más allá,- le susurró Amatista entre un jadeo, decidida a probar de una vez por todas que ella era más persistente en la actuación que Michelle.- Soy muy pasional y me gustaría que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor. Eso es lo que más me excita. Pero tú eres tan puritana. Sé que no es algo tan fácil pero quiero verte excitada, te lo pido como un favor. Si hicieras eso me acostaría contigo aquí mismo.

 

Sintiéndose muy confusa su compañera dudó pero, viendo el semblante suplicante de su amiga accedió a todo con tal de complacer a la chica a la que amaba. Se tocó, incluso se masturbó jadeando mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Amatista. Ésta se quedó helada aunque sólo por unos momentos, no podía evitar el asco que le daba todo aquello, pero trató de mantenerse firme. ¡Esa jodía Michelle era mejor actriz de lo que ella pudo imaginar! A decir verdad pensó en terminar con eso, era demasiado para ella.

\- Bueno. - Sonrió Amatista tratando de eliminar ese ambiente tan cargado para declarar. - Debo admitir que no esperaba que llegásemos tan lejos. Me rindo.

Michelle la miró extrañada y sonrió, para preguntar.

-¿De veras?

 

Su compañera sonrió ahora de modo más amplio y asintió. Había que reconocer la derrota. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo Michelle había llegado a asustarla. Ahora estaba dispuesta a soportar las risas de todas y sobre todo las de su amiga. Pensando escucharla decir algo como. “¡A mí me la ibas a dar”, soy mejor actriz que tú!”. O, has picado, ¡menuda broma te hemos gastado!, ¿eh?

 

Pero la otra chica no hizo nada de eso, por el contrario, cuando su compañera bajó la cabeza relajada para soportar la presunta burla, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un largo beso con lengua incluida. Amatista quedó atónita y paralizada por la sorpresa. Solo tras unos segundos pudo reaccionar quitándose de encima a su compañera y jadeando presa de la agitación, exclamó.

-¿Pero qué haces?, ¿estás loca? ¡He dicho que me has ganado! Se acabó esta absurda representación.

 

La que estaba ahora visiblemente confundida era Michelle, que no comprendía aquel cambio y solo pudo responder.

\- Creía que tú querías que nosotras. Bueno, lo hiciéramos aquí. - Afirmó bajándose los tirantes de su uniforme a la par que añadía de modo más conciliador. - Pero, si lo prefieres, podemos quedar en mi casa. Cuando mis padres no estén.

 

Amatista estaba pálida como la cera. En aquel momento ya no sabía si su compañera quería hacerle pasar un verdadero mal rato o si todo eso era cierto. Y fiel a su carácter decidió ser directa. Se puso seria, irguiéndose a una prudente distancia y reconoció con creciente irritación e inquietud.

\- Oye Michelle, como broma es suficiente. Admito que fui yo la que quiso ponerte en un aprieto, te pido perdón ¿vale? Pero no sigas con esto.

 

Su interlocutora sólo pudo mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y desconcierto. Su amiga reparó en ello y una de dos. O esa muchacha que estaba a medio desvestir y respirando tan entrecortadamente como ella, aunque por un motivo bien diferente al suyo, era la mejor actriz del mundo, o todo esto era una maldita pesadilla. Amatista se negaba a admitir que fuera real. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! Pero le llegó el último mazazo cuando Michelle quebró su voz añadiendo con un incipiente sollozo. Quizás porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su amiga sí que había estado actuando.

\- No es mentira, y te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas mucho y deseaba tanto oírte decir que tú sentías lo mismo que yo. ¡Porque es así!, ¿verdad?- Inquirió con una voz trémula y no demasiado esperanzada aproximándose a su compañera. -

 

Pero Amatista no respondía, clavando en ella una mirada llena de conmoción, incredulidad y reproche. ¡Su mejor amiga, la que había estado tantas veces con ella en la intimidad del vestuario! ¡Incluso a veces en casa! ¡A saber qué clase de cosas se le habrían pasado a Michelle por la cabeza cuando la veía desnuda! Sobre todo con aquella familiaridad que tenían la una con la otra. Ahora se sentía defraudada, engañada e incluso utilizada, sus ojos despedían chispas y de un empujón hizo retroceder a su compañera.

-¿Por quién demonios me has tomado, pervertida? ¡Apártate!

 

Michelle apenas pudo abrir la boca entre atónita y asustada. Deseaba poder explicarse de algún modo, quizás tratar de aclarar lo imposible pero fue nuevamente tomada por sorpresa. En ese instante, las puertas del vestuario se abrieron y entró un tropel de chicas que reían y se burlaban.

-¡Muy bien, Michelle! Es una interpretación para el óscar. - Le dijo Máxime -  
\- ¡Si es que a las lesbianas les dan de esas cosas! Espera sí, alguna que otra lo tiene. Se hacen pasar por chicas normales. - Rio la otra de nombre Anne Mary. -  
-¡Un poco más y se te cepilla, Amatista! - se burló Darlette - Menos mal que hemos entrado a tiempo. ¡Mírala! - apuntó a la paralizada chica con un dedo acusador agregando con una falsa voz, entre melosa y burlona. - Si se le cae la baba con sólo mirarte, ja, ja, ja.

 

La pobre Michelle no sabía dónde esconderse. Quiso ir hacia Amatista pero ella se apartó. Espetándola entre falsas sonrisas, con un tono de manifiesto desprecio.

-¡Quita Guarra! ¿Qué te proponías, violarme?  
-¡Nooo!,- chilló la aludida sintiéndose acorralada, humillada y lo peor de todo traicionada por la persona en quien había puesto su confianza para contarle su más íntimo secreto que ahora todo el mundo conocía y del que se burlaba de forma cruel. - Por favor, ¡dejadme salir! - pedía desesperada y llorando, pero sus compañeras se lo impedían empujándola hacia una ducha. -  
\- Esto te enfriará tus malos instintos,- reía otra muchacha que abrió el agua fría una vez la metieron a empellones dentro de una. -

 

Michelle gritaba y lloraba presa de la desesperación. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir, pero no se lo permitían, lo último que vio fue la mirada dura e indiferente de la que había sido su mejor amiga, ésta no se reía. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! La atormentada muchacha podía sentir claramente el odio y el desprecio que brillaban en los ojos de Amatista. Entonces al contacto con un repentino chorro de agua fría la visión se le nubló y al instante todo se le volvió negro. Sufrió un ataque de nervios con convulsiones. Incluso le brotó espuma por la boca. Máxime fue la primera en verlo quedándose espantada.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa?  
-¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí enseguida! - Añadió Darlette que temblaba de miedo. -

 

Las risas se convirtieron en un pesado silencio apenas mitigado por gritos de pánico y gestos de sorpresa y horror. Habían sacado a su compañera de la ducha pero ésta yacía en el suelo agitándose entre espasmos, por fin se quedó rígida y sin moverse. Amatista la miraba ahora con horror, y en décimas de segundo se dio cuenta del alcance de aquello.

-¡Dejadme!, - intervino apartando a las demás y levantando a su compañera en brazos para pedirle entre gritos llenos de desesperación. - ¡Vamos Michelle sólo era una broma! ¡Despierta, por favor! - Trató de zarandearla, la tumbó sobre un banco e incluso le dio dos bofetadas para reanimarla. - ¡Despierta te lo suplico!

 

Pero la muchacha no respondía, tenía los ojos en blanco. Las chicas, horrorizadas, corrieron a envolverla con una toalla y Amatista la sacó de allí aterrada y visiblemente arrepentida ¿Por qué había sido tan dura con ella? ¿Y si Michelle se moría o entraba en coma? Pensaba entre culpables sollozos. A todo correr con ella en brazos se dirigió al gabinete médico. Ahora lloraba amargamente recordando aquello. Como pudo, entre lágrimas, terminó de explicar.

\- Dijimos que te caíste en la ducha y que sufriste un ataque. ¡Sólo fue una broma!, nunca imaginamos que fuera a afectarte tanto. Ya te digo que en un principio yo no creí a las demás. Y después me sentí muy violenta, no podía asimilarlo. Luego me di cuenta de que no debí actuar así. Me precipité, tengo mucho carácter. Pero era tarde. Aunque destruimos la cinta y nadie la vio, ¡te lo juro!

 

Pero su indignada interlocutora, lejos de admitir sus excusas, estalló gritando fuera de sí.

-¡Maldita perra! Tú y tus amiguitas ¡Destrozasteis mi vida! Después de eso, tuve que dejar el Liceo y andar en tratamiento con varios psicólogos y psiquiatras. ¡Todavía tengo pesadillas!

 

Entre tanto, Idina y Kathy, que aguardaban ya impacientes, oyeron los gritos y corrieron al otro cuarto a reunirse con ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la atónita Idina intentando interponerse entre ambas al ver ese terrible panorama. -  
-¡Calla! - Le ordenó enérgicamente Kerria sujetándola de un brazo y apartándola de allí. - Es algo que deben resolver entre ellas.  
\- Yo también lo he recordado,- se defendió Amatista con expresión desolada y arrepentida. -Muchas veces me asaltan los remordimientos. Entonces era una cría, pero ahora sé lo equivocada que estaba, y lo estúpida que fui al no comprender lo que sentías. Michelle, te suplico que me perdones. Sé que pese a lo que sufriste no nos delataste y eso demuestra mucha nobleza. Comprendo que me odies. Si quieres pegarme para sentirte mejor puedes hacerlo.

 

Su antigua compañera la observó con desprecio y se giró, dándole la espalda. ¿Acaso se creía que era tonta? ¿Pensaba que con esa declaración bastaría para engañarla? Michelle hervían de ira cuando aquellas imágenes volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez. La vergüenza, la desesperación, el dolor. Todo el dramático vuelco que experimentó su vida. Hasta ese fatídico día ella había sido una chica ejemplar en todos los aspectos, buena estudiante, con amigos, un entorno agradable en casa. Y eso saltó en pedazos solo porque esa zorra quiso gastarle una broma, burlándose cruelmente de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Meditaba sobre eso aun dándole la espalda a su interlocutora, apretando los puños con rabia. Por su parte Amatista miró hacia el suelo abatida, pero cuando menos lo esperaba ninguna de las chicas Michelle volvió a girarse cruzando la cara de su antigua amiga de un enorme bofetón que casi la derriba. Rematándola con otro en sentido contrario que esta vez sí que dio con ella en el suelo. Idina y Kerria, muy asustadas, sujetaron entonces a la furibunda chica en tanto su compañera se levantaba trabajosamente temblando, mirándola sin poder pronunciar palabra y tapándose la nariz que le sangraba. Las otras se interpusieron entre ella y la agresora que apretaba los puños, al parecer aun deseosa de continuar.

-¡Esa chica está loca!,- exclamó Katherine observando la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambas.-

 

Era cierto Amatista la sacaba al menos quince centímetros o más. A parte de ser, por supuesto, una consumada luchadora. Seguro que esa Kathy creía que su amiga la iba a destrozar de un puñetazo. La misma Michelle pensó que, pasada aquella sorpresa, el temperamento de su antigua amiga se dispararía. Ella jamás retrocedió ante una provocación, y mucho menos ante una pelea. Seguro que en cuanto se levantara le dará una buena paliza. Aunque la rabia y el odio acumulados por Michelle eran tan grandes que eso no le importaba. Sin embargo, Amatista lejos de hacer algo así, cayó de rodillas llorando. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Pudo balbucear Katherine atónita por lo que veía. -  
\- Es una historia muy larga. - Le explicó Kerria que intervino con tono conciliador pero firme. -Michelle, por favor, ya basta. Yo sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Lo que Amatista dice es cierto. Ha cambiado. Lo sé por experiencia.  
-¿Qué puedes saber tú de algo así? - Le espetó la muchacha con expresión iracunda y una mirada cargada de odio. -  
\- Más de lo que tú crees,- replicó Kerria.-

 

La joven enseguida se interpuso entre la iracunda visitante y Amatista que seguía llorosa, con la cabeza gacha en actitud sumisa, como si estuviese dispuesta a dejarse golpear mucho más. 

-¡Aun no he terminado con ella!- Escupió Michelle cargando con rabia cada una de sus palabras. - Al menos un buen golpe por cada año que he pasado sufriendo por tu culpa. ¡Eso es lo que te mereces!

 

Entonces Kerria, creyendo que ya era suficiente, la sujetó del brazo cuando la chica iba a descargar otro puñetazo contra su inerme presa y se encaró con Michelle.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! - Espetó con fría dureza para añadir con autoridad. - Vas a escucharme por las buenas o te obligaré a ello, yo no me voy a dejar pegar.

 

Kathy e Idina ahora sí, se interpusieron entre Amatista y su agresora. Ésta no tuvo más remedio que ceder y aunque de mala gana, tomó asiento en una de las butacas del camerino a indicación de Kerria. Entonces ella le contó su propia historia. Su forzada interlocutora la oyó, al principio sin interés, después, su furia dio paso a una escéptica curiosidad. Desde luego que casi no podía creerla. Esa joven había pasado por algo muy similar a lo de ella. ¿Pudiera ser una especie de truco para tratar de apaciguarla? Sin embargo no lo creyó así, el tono sincero de Kerria y la forma de llorar de Amatista, amén de la intercesión de Katherine y la propia Idina, la convencieron. Tras una pausa que siguió al final en la que ninguna más habló, Michelle enfrentó su mirada con la de Kerria para desviarla acto seguido hacia la derrumbada Amatista y confesó al fin más calmada pero con la voz llena de resentimiento y escepticismo, en la que mezclaba también la amargura y la tristeza.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y eso que demuestra? ¿Que ella ha cambiado? ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotras! Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle. ¿Quién me devuelve a mí, mi vida? Los años tan horribles llenos de traumas que he soportado. Ahora tengo miedo, no sólo de los hombres, que no me atraen y que se aprovecharon de mí cuanto pudieron, sino de conocer a ninguna mujer. Por mucho que ella llore, a mí jamás se me podrá borrar eso.  
\- Si yo pudiera hacer algo. - Se atrevió a balbucear la consternada Amatista auténticamente dolida y arrepentida. - Lo que sea...lo siento tanto...Je meurs de honte! - Remachó en su idioma natal. -

 

Michelle sonrió cínicamente y movió la cabeza con una condescendencia fingida para lapidar con creciente rabia y amargura en su tono de voz, cada vez más elevado a medida que recordaba.

\- No te preocupes, ya hiciste bastante. ¿Sabes lo que es arrastrarse ante las miradas de desprecio de todos? ¿Te crees que me callé para protegeros? Yo no dije nada de lo que me hicisteis porque la vergüenza era mayor de lo que podía soportar. Pero aun así alguna de tus amiguitas o puede que tú misma, propagasteis el rumor. Mis padres me mandaron interna a un colegio en Inglaterra para evitar el escándalo y protegerme de las habladurías. Yo pensaba entonces que tenía una especie de enfermedad. ¡Que era una degenerada! ¡Un bicho raro! Solo quería ser como las demás. Por eso me forcé incluso a salir con algunos chicos. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que pasé fingiendo con ellos. Especialmente con alguno que no tenía escrúpulos, incluso llegando hasta el final y haciendo sufrir a personas de buen corazón que de verdad me querían, ¡lo perdí todo! Para hacer de tripas corazón incluso me metí en las drogas y estas casi acabaron conmigo. Tú no sabes lo difícil que resulta salir de ese pozo. ¿Y pretendes arreglarlo todo con un, lo siento? ¿Piensas que tu actitud de víctima me impresiona en lo más mínimo? ¡Santa Amatista que perdona mis pecados con su martirio! - Escupió con sorna y desprecio. –A éstas podrás engañarlas pero yo te conozco muy bien. Si… ¡Eres patética! Lo único que deseo es que tengas la misma tortura que tuve yo, ¡maldita zorra!

 

El blanco de los insultos ni se atrevió a levantar la vista. Estaba abrumada, por tanto odio y rabia, por toda la frustración que Michelle había debido acumular contra ella durante todos esos años. Y lo que más le dolía llegando a romperle el corazón era que esa chica no fue así. La conoció siendo una muchacha buena, dulce y amable, que seguramente la quería de verdad. Pero ella fue lo bastante estúpida e intolerante como para apartarla de su lado de esa manera tan cruel. Ahora pensaba que Michelle tenía gran parte de razón. Ella merecía sufrir, y ya estaba pagándolo muy caro. Le sucedió al poco tiempo con François y después con el propio fracaso de su amor hacia Leval. Pero estos no habían sido sino los primeros plazos y ahora llegaba el remate final. En cierto modo, había convertido a Michelle en otra Devilish Lady. Al igual que ayudó a hacerlo con Kerria, con la que demostró no haber aprendido nada. Y ahora, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría decir? Nada, solo caía de rodillas gimiendo y enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Por fortuna, fue precisamente Kerria quién tomó la palabra saliendo en su defensa.

\- Esa no es la solución. - Le rebatió tan afectada como el resto de las otras chicas. A la furiosa Michelle, tratando ahora con voz conciliadora y suave de calmarla, explicó con el poso de sabiduría que da la propia experiencia. - Una vez también fui manipulada por el odio, pero eso sólo engendra más odio y dolor, para los demás y para ti misma. Al principio no lo notas, piensas que tienes la razón de tu parte, y te dejas llevar. Pero al hacerlo pierdes el control y la espiral sube y sube, no se puede detener tan fácilmente una vez la has puesto en marcha. Después, tanto si logras vengarte cómo si no, llega un momento en el que descubres que tú misma te has convertido en un monstruo matando tus mejores cualidades. Incluso puedes perder tu humanidad. Créeme, nada te compensa de eso. Ya no tienes descanso, ni paz, ni un lugar al que ir. Sé que ahora no puedes verlo con claridad, y que no estarás dispuesta admitir lo que te digo, pero es la verdad. Michelle, si de veras deseas ser feliz libérate de este ansia de venganza, perdónala. Si quieres descansar, olvida.  
\- Perdiste varios años de tu vida, es verdad.- Añadió Idina de forma dulce y sensible - , pero Kerria tiene razón. No desperdicies los que te quedan odiando y sufriendo por cosas que son ya irreparables. Hemos visto varios casos de eso y al final es verdad que pierdes tu propia alma. Tu humanidad…   
\- Vamos, ten valor, dale a Amatista una oportunidad y sobre todo dátela a ti misma. -Le pidió también Kathy. De verdad, no sé cómo pudo ser antes. Pero ahora no es la misma de entonces.

 

Efectivamente, para Amatista, todos y cada uno de esos reproches fueron como cuchillas de hielo que se le clavasen en el alma. Sabía que Michelle tenía toda la razón, no se atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos cuando ambas quedaron cara a cara. Su antigua compañera dudaba tratando de contener su rabia. Había sufrido y pasado un terrible calvario, pero siempre, en el fondo de su alma, lo que realmente le dolía era ese amor no correspondido, ese desprecio injusto y la terrible tristeza y desesperación que le produjo perder la amistad y la confianza de su compañera. Amatista entonces intentó abrazarla. Pero Michelle la golpeó en los costados y en los hombros con los puños. Propinándole alguna que otra torta más en la cara al blanco de su ira que resistía los golpes sin quejarse. Pero finalmente no pudo más y por fin la abrazó, quería librarse de ese odio que la había dirigido, deseaba enterrar el pasado y ser libre, pero para eso sabía que tenía que perdonar y eso costaba mucho. Olvidar cada uno de los momentos en los que sólo había vivido para vengarse no era nada fácil. Pero ahora, abrazada a su compañera, a su amor, algo parecía romperse dentro de ella. Sintiendo el calor de Amatista y su desolación, el hielo que quedaba en su corazón se quebró. Y esa agua escapó por los ojos de ella, al igual que le sucedía a su amiga.

\- Yo te quería de veras,- lloraba y gemía Michelle desahogando su tristeza y su frustración. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Me rompiste el corazón y la vida!  
\- Lo siento - musitaba la abatida Amatista que no era capaz de repetir otra cosa. - Lo siento, perdóname. Je suis navrée...

 

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que el resto de las conmovidas chicas las dejaron a solas. Hablaron un buen rato, en respuesta a los sufrimientos de Michelle, Amatista le contó que había aprendido y sufrido también durante este tiempo, que jamás olvidó lo que le hizo y que realmente no sabía cómo enmendarlo. 

-Te hice sufrir a ti, y he hecho daño a otras personas. He sido una estúpida, pero créeme, también he pagado un precio por ello. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.  
\- Solo quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.- Pudo decir finalmente Michelle algo más calmada para sentenciar.- Comprendo que tú no pudieras compartir mis sentimientos. Pero al menos podrías haberlos respetado.  
-Tienes razón.- Asintió su interlocutora sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.- Pero fue por mi estúpido orgullo. Quizás de haber sido algo entre tú y yo a solas, hubiese reaccionado de modo distinto. Ya sé que no es excusa. Debí protegerte de esas estúpidas. Te juro que no ha pasado un solo día sin que me arrepintiera de mi forma de actuar. Deseando otra oportunidad para haber hecho las cosas mejor.   
-Desgraciadamente no puede darse marcha atrás.- Suspiró Michelle.-  
-Y lo lamento muchísimo. – Afirmó Amatista a su vez.- ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!

 

Y según la escuchaba, su antigua compañera supo que todo ello era cierto. Su interlocutora lo decía de corazón y así sintió como los últimos restos de rencor se disolvían, entonces decidió irse. No sin antes dar las gracias al resto del grupo por quitarle un enorme peso de encima que la anclaba.

\- Por favor, vive tu vida sin más rencor. - Le pidió encarecidamente Idina. -  
\- Podrás ser feliz, te lo digo yo que comprendo perfectamente tu situación. ¡He vivido lo mismo! - Intervino Kerria con un talante conciliador e incluso afectuoso. -  
\- Lo intentaré - le prometió emocionadamente Michelle aun enjugándose las lágrimas. - ¡Gracias, sois todas muy buenas chicas! Has tenido mucha suerte Amatista. - Añadió ahora mucho más serena y sinceramente. - Ojalá encontrase yo a unas amigas así.  
\- Si - convino ésta a su vez con mucho más sosiego. - Lo sé, gracias a ellas he podido ver las cosas de otra forma.  
\- Ahora sólo me resta una cosa por hacer, algo que quise tener ocasión de llevar a cabo durante mucho tiempo.- Declaró Michelle mirando fijamente a su interlocutora. -

 

La aludida se quedó petrificada, si era otro golpe más estaría preparada, se lo merecía. Pero para su asombro y el de las demás, Michelle la sujetó de la nuca y le hizo agachar la cabeza hasta ponerla a su altura, sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un beso, suave en un primer momento y más pasional y cálido tras unos dubitativos instantes. Amatista al principio tuvo el impulso de apartarse pero finalmente se dejó llevar notando la lengua de Michelle dentro de su boca, jugando con la suya de forma pausada. Comprendió entonces que aquello no era motivado por la lujuria ni por ningún ansia sexual, era la manifestación del amor, puro y simple. Y aceptó aquel beso incluso participando activamente de él en tanto abrazaba a esa joven. Al fin su antigua compañera concluyó aquello separándose lentamente y mordisqueándole un labio.

\- Ahora, he podido expresarte cuanto te quería Amatista. Lo que no pude hacer aquella vez. También te he demostrado antes cuanto llegué a odiarte. Ya me siento realmente en paz.

 

Todas las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas e impresionadas que ninguna podía articular palabra. La aludida sólo se tocaba los labios atónita todavía, pero sin expresar disgusto ninguno. Incluso parecía sentirse emocionada cuando esbozó una afectuosa sonrisa con sus ojos haciendo aguas. Entonces Michelle al mirarla intervino de nuevo, y lo hizo con aprobación y un tono más amable y animoso.

\- Veo que realmente has cambiado mucho. Ojalá que nunca tengas que pasar por lo mismo que pasé yo.  
\- Nunca te olvidaré Michelle.- Sollozó Amatista abrazándose otra vez a ella con ternura. - Deseo de corazón que logres recuperar la felicidad que yo te destruí.  
\- Lo haré. Como decís en una de vuestras canciones. Un corazón roto es una lección aprendida. Pero el mundo sigue girando. - Asintió ella sentenciando convencida. - Puedes apostar por ello.

 

Se separó del abrazo de su amiga y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lanzó una última mirada plena de esperanza en su propio destino, llena también de alivio y sentida libertad y se despidió.

\- Adieu. Ma Chère amie.

 

Y Michelle se despidió de Amatista y salió de allí. Se sentía liberada, como si un gran peso que la lastraba desde lo que ocurrió se hubiera desvanecido, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Al fin sus pensamientos no girarían entorno a ese trauma. Pero tal y como misma dijo, citando esa canción, el mundo seguía girando. Y eso la incluía a ella. Estudiaría para acabar el año de clases que le quedaba y después podría ir a la universidad. Eso sería lo mejor.

\- Espera por favor.- Escuchó Michelle que se giró cuando estaba a medio camino de las escaleras y descubrió a esa tal Kerria que la llamaba. -  
\- Dime, ¿qué quieres?- se extrañó la muchacha. -  
-Toma.- La cantante se llegó a su lado y le entregó una tarjeta diciéndole amistosamente. -Si algún día viajas a Nueva York, ésta es la dirección de algunos clubes de allí. En ellos te sentirás más cómoda.  
\- Ya te entiendo, son clubes gais ¿no? - Inquirió Michelle con perspicacia a lo que Kerria asintió para sorpresa de su interlocutora que añadió. - Así que es verdad, no lo dijiste solamente por defender a Amatista. Tú también eres lesbiana.  
\- Si, lo soy - admitió Kerria, añadiendo con solidaridad. - Te comprendo muy bien, a mí me ocurrió una cosa parecida a la tuya, ya te lo dije.  
\- Pero tú al menos tenías un hermano allí en el que refugiarte y Amatista no te gastó esa broma tan cruel - le rebatió Michelle sentenciando con pesar y no sin envidia. -No es lo mismo.  
\- Sé que lo tuyo en ese aspecto fue aun peor- reconoció Kerria que aun así aclaró. - Aunque se pasa muy mal de todas maneras. Yo también sufrí lo mío por esa y otras causas y te comprendo. Por favor, escúchame Michelle, te quiero dar este consejo, no tengas miedo de abrirte a conocer nuevas personas y enamorarte.  
\- Desde que me sucedió eso con Amatista he tenido miedo de conocer a alguna otra chica que me gustase y que sucediera lo mismo. Había una en mi colegio de Inglaterra que me atraía, y que me atrae, pero no creo que sea homosexual. Y me aterra confesárselo y que todo vuelva a ocurrir.  
\- Si la quieres y confías en ella es mejor que tú misma se lo digas - le aconsejó Kerria para añadir. - Porque Amatista no lo sabía y eso le dolió, pensó que tú la habías engañado fingiendo una amistad para poder aprovecharte.  
\- Tiene gracia - sonrió Michelle de forma irónica. -Tú la conoces ¿verdad? ¿Qué habría pasado de decírselo? Ella no soporta a las que son como nosotras.  
\- No sé como sería con catorce años, pero ya has visto que ha cambiado.- La defendió Kerria que en cambio admitió de forma comprensiva. - Supongo que tienes razón y que por aquel entonces no pudiste hacer otra cosa. Pero ahora eres mayor y más madura y puedes afrontar la situación de mejor forma.  
-Ya veo.- Repuso su interlocutora para inquirir con tacto en su tono.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Algo personal?  
-Bueno, depende de lo que sea.- Sonrió trémulamente su interlocutora.-  
-No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Tú estás enamorada de ella? - Le inquirió Michelle mirando fijamente a su contertulia, que se sorprendió por aquella pregunta. -

 

Kerria bajó la cabeza, parecía dar a entender una réplica afirmativa de ese modo tan implícito, pero sus siguientes palabras y la mirada de sus ojos, revocaron de inmediato la impresión.

\- No, no la quiero como mujer si estás refiriéndote a eso - repuso al fin para reconocer ahora con una leve sonrisa – mentiría si no admitiera que físicamente me gusta mucho. Pero sólo la quiero como a una buena amiga. Nada más. Para mí es como otra prima. Incluso casi como una hermana.  
\- Eso pensaba yo - musitó Michelle agregando con preocupación – y mira lo que me ocurrió. Ten cuidado, por favor, creo que eres una buena chica y no me gustaría que te pasase lo mismo.  
\- No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Kerria desvelándole. - Yo salía con una chica hasta hace poco y ahora lo hago con un chico.- Michelle la miró atónita y su interlocutora añadió. - Puede que pienses que soy bisexual, yo misma a veces no lo tengo demasiado claro. Aunque el muchacho con el que estoy es un caso muy especial para mí. Es una historia muy larga, quizás, si algún día volvemos a vernos, te la cuente con tiempo.  
\- Me encantaría. Muchas gracias por las direcciones - sonrió Michelle realmente intrigada por aquella revelación, aunque volviendo al tema que más le interesaba agregó con afabilidad y el deseo de que así fuera le ofreció a su vez la suya a esa chica. - ¡Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto! y Kerria, hazme un favor, ¡cuídala bien!, aunque parezca tan fuerte en el fondo es una chiquilla llena de temores y con algunas grandes inseguridades.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió asintiendo despacio, estaba claro que ambas conocían bien a Amatista, y dándole la mano a Michelle se volvió hacia su camerino. Desde luego su antiguo amor tenía motivos para ser feliz, esas chicas eran unas estupendas amigas y la apreciaban de verdad. Pero ahora que todo estaba ya saldado, para Michelle debía de comenzar un largo camino. Efectivamente acabó su etapa en el Colegio y siguiendo el consejo de Kerria reunió el suficiente valor. Quedó para dar un paseo a caballo con Ingrid, pues así se llamaba la chica que le gustaba. Era danesa y también muy alta y atractiva, de largo pelo rubio claro y ojos azules. En cierto modo le recordaba a Amatista. Quizás eso tuvo algo que ver en el flechazo que tuvo al conocerla. Cuando Ingrid se le acercó un día haría ya tres meses, a preguntarle por la biblioteca. Michelle la acompañó hasta allí, y se quedó con ella. Estudiaron y luego almorzaron juntas. Casualmente iban a la misma clase. De ahí pasaron a ser amigas. Aunque ella no podía apartarla de su mente. Ahora dando ese paseo a caballo, afición que su compañera también compartía, Michelle le propuso que desmontaran a la altura de un bonito remanso de un arroyo para ver el atardecer. A solas las dos y durante ese bonito momento, Michelle la tomó de la mano y le pidió que se sentara en una piedra. Su amiga a su vez le propuso.

\- Metamos los pies en el agua, así descansaremos. Anda, ayúdame a quitarme las botas.

 

Ella la ayudó y su amiga hizo lo propio. Así, ambas se relajaron lo bastante, al menos en el caso de Michelle cuyo corazón latía más apresuradamente y respiraba de manera más honda y pausada para poder ser capaz de confesar.

\- Ingrid - le susurró con la voz trémula. - No sé lo que pensarás de mí cuando te diga esto, no sé si querrás seguir siendo mi amiga o siquiera podrás hablarme, pero tengo que confesártelo.  
-¿El qué?- sonrió ésta mirándola sin comprender. -  
\- Te quiero - declaró Michelle mirándola a los ojos. -

 

La danesa sonrió, al parecer sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello y respondió.

\- Yo también te quiero Michelle. Eres mi mejor amiga.  
\- Pero no me refiero a eso, Ingrid - añadió la azorada muchacha cuyo valor inicial se evaporaba por segundos. Tendría que hacerse comprender antes de que no se sintiese capaz de hacerlo, ahora tenía dos opciones, o rectificar y dejarlo así, de lo que se podría arrepentir durante el resto de su vida, o ser más directa y arriesgarse a cualquier cosa y al fin su agitado corazón ganó la batalla decidiéndola a declarar. – La verdad es que yo estoy enamorada de ti. Desde el primer instante en el que te vi.

 

Y sin dejar a su perpleja compañera contestar reunió el valor suficiente para abrazarla y darle un beso. Juntó sus labios a los de Ingrid durante unos segundos en tanto la acariciaba el pelo, largo y rubio, ese beso era algo inequívoco y no se podría interpretar como un mero gesto de afecto. Había pasión en él. Michelle se preparaba así para despedirse de ella, por lo menos si Ingrid la rechazaba enfadada no tendría que esperar años para poder besarla. No obstante, comenzó a percatarse de que ésta no daba muestras de querer zafarse del beso y lejos de apartarla de su lado la abrazó a su vez, abriendo su boca para unir su lengua a la de Michelle. Estuvieron unidas en aquel beso durante unos largos segundos y cuando se separaron lentamente Ingrid le confesó no sin sorpresa y alegría.

\- No creí que tú compartieses mis sentimientos. Yo te amo desde hace mucho. Ya me había fijado en ti aquel día. Cuando, con la excusa de que me indicases dónde estaba la biblioteca, te abordé. Yo sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Y quería ser capaz de declararme, pero no pensaba que tú fueras así. Creía que eras muy tímida y andarías tras alguno de los chicos, pero sin atreverte a reconocerlo. Ahora soy muy feliz, agradezco mucho que tú hayas tenido el valor que a mí me faltaba.   
-Te comprendo.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Sé por experiencia lo que significa enfrentarse con el desprecio y al incomprensión de los demás, cuando desvelas tu orientación sexual.  
-Bueno.- Matizó Ingrid acariciando el pelo de su compañera.- En mi país nunca he tenido ese problema. Allí nadie te juzga por eso. Desde pequeños nos educan para respetar los gustos de los demás. Pero aquí, no sé. La gente, pese a decir que esto es algo superado, sí que te mira de forma rara. Espero que algún día eso terminará. Y que nadie tendrá que sufrir sencillamente por amar a otra persona.

 

Michelle asintió abrazando a su hasta entonces solamente amiga, esta vez sintiéndose muy feliz y emocionada. Ahora lo entendía, desde que se conocieran e hiciesen amigas, el tema de los chicos casi nunca había salido a la luz, Ingrid nunca hablaba de eso. No como Amatista que se pasaba todo el día mirándoles. Eso podría no tener que ver, pero había sido una pista evidente. Aun así se la había jugado, Ingrid podía haber sido tímida y estar enamorada en secreto de un chico. Tal y como había pensado de ella. Pero las cosas habían salido bien, tan bien como ni la propia Michelle en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado y ahora no había ni cámaras ni rincones en los que otras chicas malintencionadas pudieran esconderse. Eran las dos, solas ante aquella maravillosa puesta de sol.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de haber seguido tu consejo Kerria!- pensó muy agradecida. - No se como podrá resultar- le dijo ahora a Ingrid - pero me gustaría intentarlo.  
\- Lo intentaremos- le sonrió animosamente ésta, acariciándole las mejillas para asegurar - y te prometo que será estupendo, Michelle.  
-Sí que lo será. Esta vez tiene que serlo.- Le susurró a Ingrid fundiéndose en otro beso con ella.- No te dejaré escapar.

 

La aludida asintió y volvió a besarla, tras las botas se desprendieron de todo lo demás y mantuvieron un ardiente, romántico e inolvidable encuentro bajo las primeras estrellas del cielo nocturno. Michelle descansó su cabeza entre los pechos de su amiga, suaves y cálidos, besándolos con suavidad y ésta le correspondió besándole la mano con ternura, se vistieron despacio, parando numerosas veces para darse besos apasionados y después volvieron a sus casas, listas para emprender esa nueva relación. Y desde luego no fue mal, Michelle e Ingrid formaron pareja. La muchacha pudo presentársela a sus padres. Su novia era de Alborg y fue a estudiar a Inglaterra. Gracias a eso se conocieron. Los señores Arneau aceptaron al fin la orientación de su hija siendo felices de ver que al fin había encontrado el amor. Por su parte Michelle se decidió a estudiar psicología. Tras sus propias experiencias quería ayudar a personas que hubieran vivido su misma situación y otros problemas de rechazo o traumas. Y lo hizo, desde entonces también siguió con mucho interés la carrera de las Justices, manteniéndose en contacto con Kerria. Por ella supo que Amatista se había embarcado en un largo viaje por el espacio en busca de su propia felicidad. Desde el fondo de su corazón y sin ningún rencor, Michelle deseó a su antigua amiga y amor que alcanzase sus sueños y fuese muy dichosa, como había logrado serlo ella misma por fin.

 

Epílogo.

 

Años más tarde la propia Kerria volvería a llamarla pidiéndole un favor muy personal, la ayuda de Michelle que se había convertido en una reputada psicóloga, para la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que necesitaba a alguien que supiera lo que significaba sufrir la crueldad de un desengaño. Fue la propia Ingrid, con la que se había casado hacía ya algunos años y que compartía su misma profesión, la que le tomó ese recado y le comentó con visible preocupación.

-Esa mujer estaba muy asustada, hasta desesperada. Me ha suplicado incluso que, por favor, te pidiera que fueras a verla. Y me ha enviado un breve resumen del caso. No pude evitar leerlo y…la verdad. Muy pocas veces he visto nada semejante. Se trata de algo realmente grave.

 

Michelle meditó sobre esa petición. Tras echar un vistazo a aquel informe no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con su esposa. Entonces le comentó a Ingrid.

-Me haré cargo. Por supuesto que sí. ¡Por favor, llámala! Dile que no faltaré.

 

Ingrid así lo hizo. Contactó con esa desesperada madre. Y Michelle cumplió su palabra y trató de ayudar. Ella que creía haberlo visto todo en su vida realmente quedó asombrada y conmovida, además de contenta ya que pudo devolverle a esa mujer aquel favor que ésta le hiciera con el acertado consejo que le dio cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero esa será otra historia.


	37. Lazos desde el pasado I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haciendo limpiezas en el desván tras una mudanza Roy descubrirá unas antiguas cartas y un diario de su abuelo Harold que cuentan sus últimos días en la batalla de Iwo-Jima, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se aconseja leer tras GWA.

A mi amigo Charlie Meiou (zhudo) que me dio la idea en una de sus historias.

 

Lazos desde el pasado.

 

Era un día realmente atareado, a pesar de no tener ningún partido que jugar. Aprovechando una supuesta lesión Roy estaba en casa ordenando algunas cosas. Tenía ese privilegio en el marco de aquel acuerdo que tanto él como el resto de sus amigos habían suscrito con los representantes de los gobiernos de la Tierra y sus respectivos servicios secretos y agencias de información. Bertie había salido, le tocaba una reunión del claustro de profesores en su nuevo colegio privado. La joven estaba conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros y comenzando a familiarizarse con las clases de la secundaria tras su curso puente.

-Bueno, espero poder darle una sorpresa. – Se decía el chico.- Hace poco que volvimos de la Luna de Miel y me gustaría que la casa estuviera totalmente ordenada. Para que luego diga que soy un perezoso.- Se sonrió pensando en esto último.-

 

Pensaba en el retorno de su viaje de novios, tras esas aventuras que tuvieron. Ahora él era un jugador importante en la plantilla de los Knicks y su esposa acababa de entrar en ese prestigioso colegio privado. Parecía que, por fin, los problemas y las amenazas habían cesado. Al menos de momento. Sin embargo otro reto en forma de varias pilas de cajas de grueso cartón cerradas le aguardaba…las había traído de su piso hacía un par de días. Junto con las algunas cosas de Bertie que quedaban. 

-¡Y yo que pensaba que una mudanza no era nada! - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza.- Podría haber sido una de las pruebas del maestro Piccolo en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Aunque creo que ni él hubiera sido tan duro.

 

Se rio de su propio comentario. Eso de hablar sólo no parecía muy normal pero ayudaba. Pensó en sus amigos, Tom y Connie en Portland, al parecer muy contentos. El paleto de Kansas había hecho su propia mudanza algo antes que él y siendo tan mañoso como era seguramente que no le llevó mucho el organizarlo todo ayudado por la hermana de Bertie. El principito y Esmeralda estarían en París. Zafiro y Petz en Japón, Nephrite con Amanda en Londres y Karaberasu Dios sabría dónde. Aunque motivos no le faltaban al muchacho para pensar que estaría bien. Al menos eso le comentó Ami la última vez. Ahora dejó eso a un lado por ahora y dedicó su atención a esos mamotretos de cartón.

-Vamos a ver.- Se dijo.- Aquí hay cajas que deben de tener cosas de mis padres. Ni siquiera las he abierto en años. Creo que después de su accidente ni tuve el valor de mirar lo que habría dentro.- Pensó con tristeza.-

 

Pero se obligó a dejar de apenarse. Sabía que los dos estaban en el Cielo y que se sentían muy orgullosos de él. Volvió a sonreír recordándoles ahora. Decidió que había llegado el momento de abrir aquellos embalajes y dar un vistazo…

-Seguro que habrá cosas muy interesantes aquí.- Se dijo para animarse a hacerlo.-

 

Bertie por su parte asistió a esa reunión con muchas ganas de empezar en su nuevo trabajo. La mayor parte de sus colegas eran amables, quizás había alguno más estirado pero en general le causaron muy buena impresión. El señor Richards, que era el director, le dio la bienvenida en su nombre y en el del claustro, a ella y a otra profesora nueva, una tal Sally Gilmore, que iba a dar clases de biología. 

-Bueno- pensaba la muchacha.- Al menos Melanie tenía razón, ese curso puente da muchas posibilidades.-

 

Pensando en su ex compañera, rememoró los meses que coincidieron en ese cursillo. Ahora habían completado su formación y las dos podían dar historia del arte, historia americana o literatura inglesa. Lo que era desde luego toda una ventaja. A su mente vino una conversación que mantuvo con Melanie ya el último día.

-¿Ves cómo este curso no estaba nada mal?- Le comentaba su compañera con una sonrisa.-  
-Es cierto. – Admitió ella.- Con este título ya somos legalmente capaces de impartir clases de high school e incluso presentarnos a profesoras de universidad, sacando un doctorado. Al menos eso me gustaría hacer lo primero. ¿Y tú?...  
-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que estaba interesada en ganar una plaza en la Golden?  
–Si- asintió su interlocutora.-  
-Pues he tenido mucha suerte. Un par de profesores se jubilan este año y la señorita Parker me llamó para decirme que si presentaba mi currículum y a la vista de que soy antigua alumna, podría tener muchas posibilidades. Incluso hacer los estudios de posgrado allí mismo. Podría hacer prácticas. Y en cuanto me doctorase…  
-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! – Exclamó Bertie realmente contenta por su amiga, aunque añadiendo con patente sorpresa.- ¿Y dices que fue la Señorita Parker quien te avisó?  
-Fue muy amable.- Le explicó Melanie.- También me dio muchos recuerdos para tu hermana, Tom, Roy y especialmente para ti.  
-Después de como la traté me cuesta creerlo.- Suspiró al muchacha.-  
-Estabas bajo muchísima presión y muy afectada cuando creíste que Roy…en fin.- Repuso su compañera con cierto apuro, agregando de un modo más jovial.- Ella lo entendió. Realmente no es mala persona. Sufrió mucho a nuestra edad.  
-Sí, luego me enteré.- Suspiró Bertie.- ¡Pobre mujer! Bueno, espero poder pasarme por la Golden pronto para saludarla.  
-¿Y qué tal tu hermana y Tom? - Quiso saber Melanie.-  
-Pues en Portland, muy contentos con su nueva vida. – Repuso Bertie preguntando a su vez.- ¿Y Malcolm?...  
-En su equipo de Football, realmente encantado.- Sonrió la ex animadora.- Enseguida empezarán la temporada. Supongo que Roy también.  
-Si chica. Ya está tan pesado como siempre con sus cosas del baloncesto.- Se rio Beruche.- ¡Hasta se ha hecho poner una canasta en el jardín!

 

Su interlocutora la imitó de buena gana. Sabía por experiencia que ese chico se apasionaba por su deporte, declaró incluso entre risas.

-¡Ya en la Golden, lo único que le interesaba más que unas faldas era un balón!...  
-Pues sigue igual, ¡créeme! – Afirmó su risueña amiga.-  
-Hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca.- Rio Melanie a su vez.-

Tras compartir esa chanza la antigua jefa de animadoras se puso más seria preguntando a su amiga.

-¿Habéis tenido algún problema últimamente? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

La interpelada suspiró, tras esbozar una leve sonrisa respondió.

-No, por suerte. Al menos nada que no hayamos sido capaces de afrontar.

 

Mejor no extenderse en detalles. La verdad, parecía que las aventuras y las complicaciones les seguían. ¡Incluso en su Luna de Miel pasaron por una! De hecho Beruche se animó a confiárselo a Melanie…

-Si te contara lo que nos sucedió en nuestro viaje de novios no lo creerías.

 

Ahora fue la otra joven quien se sonrió. No tardó en replicar divertida.

 

-Después de lo que sucedió el último año de la carrera, te aseguro que me creeré cualquier cosa.- Le prometió.-

 

Y le hizo un breve resumen dejando a su interlocutora realmente pasmada…

-A ver si lo he comprendido bien.- Se sonrió la chica.- Dices que tras visitar varios países, llegasteis a España y allí os alojasteis en una especie de hotel donde habían un fantasma al que ayudasteis a vencer una maldición. ¿Fue así?  
-Más o menos.- Se sonrió Beruche.- Al final fue divertido. Tuvimos unas buenas vacaciones.

 

Tras mover la cabeza divertida Melanie se rio y ella la imitó. Y eso que no le contó alguna que otra aventura más que tuvieron luchando contra seres del espacio exterior. Así la conversación viró hacia temas más mundanos. Compartieron algún cotilleo más de antiguos compañeros de facultad y tras tomarse unos tés se dijeron hasta pronto. Ahora Beruche estaba lista para comenzar con su nueva e ilusionante etapa profesional. Tras despedirse de sus compañeros volvió a casa. Subió al coche que acababan de comprarse y arrancó. Desde luego que, aparte de ese cursillo, empleó bien el tiempo en obtener la licencia de conducir. Roy la había dado algunas clases que le recordaron las que el propio Mamoru les brindase a ella y al resto de sus hermanas en Japón. Le parecía que eso fuera hacía una eternidad. Por suerte no había mucho tráfico a esas horas y llegó relativamente pronto. Al abrir la puerta de la casa pasó al interior. Todo estaba tranquilo. El comedor parecía limpio y ordenado. Algo a destacar teniendo en cuenta que Roy estaría por allí. No obstante, en lugar de aparecer tumbado en el sofá y viendo algún partido, su marido no parecía estar en casa. Eso la sorprendió. Posiblemente hubiera salido a entrenar. ¿Podría haber usado la translación para reunirse con el resto? Mira que lo había hablado con él…nada de poderes para trivialidades, pero en fin. Se estaba encogiendo de hombros con resignación cuando oyó un ruido procedente de la cocina.

-¿Roy?- Inquirió acercándose hacia allí con cierta cautela.-

 

Sin embargo la voz de su jovial esposo la hizo relajarse y sonreír. Más cuando le escuchó.

-Estoy aquí cubito. Preparando una de las recetas secretas de los Malden.

 

Su mujer se aproximó hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, del interior salía un aroma delicioso. Al parecer el pobre Roy había estado allí, seguramente queriendo darla una sorpresa. Aunque ella había llegado demasiado pronto y ya había empezado a pensar mal de él.

-Pobrecito. No le he dado ni siquiera una oportunidad.- Se decía admonitoriamente la chica.-  
-¿En qué piensas? Te veo muy concentrada.- Le dijo él.-  
-Huele muy bien.- Fue lo primero que comentó ella para salir del paso. Aunque estaba visiblemente agradada y preguntó.- ¿Alguna receta de tu madre?  
-No, es de la abuela Ethel.- Sonrió el chico explicando con orgullo.- Pollo de almendras. Un pollo troceado, una cebolla grande, un puñado de almendras, un tomate maduro, un ajo, de cinco o seis dientes. –Enumeraba con entusiasmo prosiguiendo ante la sonrisa de su esposa.- Una pastilla de caldo de pollo, pan, un trozo. Vino blanco, una copa de aceite, sal, azafrán y laurel.  
-¿Te echo una mano?- Se ofreció ella.-  
-No, tranquila, vendrás cansada. Ahora me cuentas que tal tu primer día mientras cenamos.- Repuso jovialmente él.- Anda, ve a cambiarte y a ponerte cómoda.

Beruche asintió, aunque antes dio un vistazo a aquel librito de hojas amarilleadas por el paso del tiempo descubriendo una bonita caligrafía. Pudo leer…  
-Compra el pollo troceado o trocéalo en casa, como prefieras. Luego hay que lavarlo bien, dejarlo escurrir y echarle sal. Luego vamos a dorarlo un poco por todos lados en una olla con una buena cantidad de aceite de oliva virgen extra. Pásalo hasta que quede bien marcado y sácalo de la olla. Echa en ese mismo aceite el trozo de pan para freírlo un poco, y cuando lo saques lo echas en el vaso de la batidora. Repite el proceso con las almendras. Por ultimo echa a la olla los ajos laminados y la cebolla bien picada, hasta que se pochen bien. Añade el tomate troceado y deja que el sofrito se concentre un poco. Una vez este sofrito esté bien hecho, lo agregas al vaso de la batidora y lo bates bien hasta que quede una mezcla uniforme. Vuelve a colocar el pollo en la olla a fuego lento, añade el contenido del vaso de la batidora, junto a la pastilla del caldo de pollo, el vino, una hoja de laurel y un poco de azafrán. Deja a fuego lento durante unos cincuenta o sesenta minutos removiendo el pollo cada cierto tiempo, para evitar que se nos pegue a la olla. Si ves que la salsa ha tomado consistencia y está espesa, ya puedes servir el pollo junto a la misma.   
-Anda cubito. ¡No distraigas al artista! - Se rio él palmeando el trasero de la chica.-

 

Ella movió la cabeza y sonrió, por toda réplica le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Luego salió efectivamente para cambiarse. En ello estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. 

-¿Diga?... ¡Ami-chan!.. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué has llegado de Tokio?... No sabía que fueras a venir… ¡Ah!, un congreso de medicina mañana… Si quieres podemos ir a recogerte… ¡Claro que no es molestia, tonta! Espérame en la terminal. Tardaré unos treinta minutos o así. No, no tomes un taxi…Eso te saldría por un dineral. - Añadió entre afectuosa y algo reprobatoriamente.- Hasta ahora mismo…

 

Y colgó el teléfono. Enseguida volvió a vestirse aunque de modo más informal. Con un pantalón vaquero, una blusa y una chaqueta. Se calzó unas zapatillas de deporte y fue a poner al corriente a su esposo.

-¿Que Ami está aquí?- Se sorprendió el chico.-  
-Sí, lamento tener que dejarte solo, pero voy a ir a recogerla.- Le comentó Bertie.-  
-Si quieres llámala y dile que voy a por ella con la translación instantánea.- Le propuso él.-  
-Sabes que no debemos usar nuestros poderes para cosas que no sean realmente graves.- Le recordó su esposa una vez más.-  
-Ya, pero llegar pronto para la cena podría estar encuadrado en esa categoría.- Se sonrió el joven alegando.- Junto a huracanes, ataques extraterrestres o inundaciones.

 

Aunque viendo el gesto inflexible de su mujer, el chico se rio llevándose una mano al cogote para añadir.

-Vale, no te preocupes, prepararé un poco más y pondré mesa para tres. Para cuando queráis llegar todo estará listo…  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió ella dándole un nuevo beso en los labios que él encajó encantado.- Te dejo con tu obra maestra, ¡ji, ji, ji!…

 

Y se marchó dispuesta a ir a buscar a su querida amiga. Aunque la tarde se había complicado algo, gruesas nubes habían cubierto el cielo y se descargó un considerable aguacero. 

-¡Oh Cielos! – Musitó la joven en tanto conducía despacio hacia el JFK.- Espero que no haya mucho atasco.

 

Aunque desgraciadamente lo había. Bertie se encontró atrapada en una larga cola de vehículos. Enseguida usó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su amiga…

-Ami-chan. El tráfico está imposible. Tardaré algo más en llegar. No puedo decirte cuánto… gomen...

 

Atenta a las palabras de su interlocutora la recién llegada estaba sentada en un banco de la terminal junto a su equipaje. Sonrió respondiendo.

-No te apures Bertie-chan. No tengo prisa.   
-En cuanto esté llegando te vuelvo a llamar.- Afirmó su amiga.-  
-Muy bien, esperaré aquí leyendo un poco…-Se despidió Ami.-

 

La joven estudiante de medicina pensaba en lo tranquilo que estaba ahora todo. Hacía un par de días de hecho se despidió de sus amigas. Quedaron en el Santuario Hikawa.

-De modo que un congreso, ¿eh?- Le comentaba Rei en tanto barría unas escaleras cercanas.-  
-Es una gran ocasión para conocer a los mejores doctores de todo el mundo.- Respondió la joven.-  
-¡Y dentro de poco serás uno de ellos!- Afirmó Usagi con su habitual entusiasmo.-  
-Siendo tan inteligente serás tú quien les deje maravillados.- Opinó Makoto.-  
-Si chica. La verdad es que nos alegramos mucho por ti.- Añadió Minako.-  
-Solo espero que no haya ningún problema. Ya me comprendéis.- Comentó Ami con cierto apuro.-  
-Tranquila.- Sonrió Usagi para declarar con tono rotundo.- Todo está en calma por ahora. Es momento de que cada una nos dediquemos a perseguir nuestros sueños.  
-En tu caso a dormir y seguir soñando.- Se burló Rei que terminaba de pasar la escoba por esa zona.- Con despertarte para comer… ¡Ja, ja!  
-¡Ya tuviste que salir!- Le reprochó la aludida con algo de malestar en el tono que trató de camuflar con cierto retintín, agregando.- La sacerdotisa tuvo que hacer su predicción. Si no te metes conmigo no te quedas tranquila.  
-¡Era una broma! - Replicó su contertulia con sorprendente buen talante.- Anda, no te enfades, si es para que Ami se lleve un recuerdo divertido y se lo cuente a nuestros amigos.  
-¡Claro!- Se rio la joven estudiante de medicina.- Daré muchos recuerdos a Bertie y a Roy de vuestra parte.  
-Ojalá yo tenga ocasión de ir a ver a Cooan y a Tom.- Dijo Rei entonces.- De hecho, Cooan no para de decirme que les visite en Portland.   
-Eso está muy bien.- Afirmó Usagi deseosa de sellar la paz definitivamente con su amiga.- Pues deberías aceptar.

 

Sin embargo Ami se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Minako se había endurecido y parecía molesta. Fue entonces cuando la aspirante a ídolo comentó algo de forma muy seca, mirando ostensiblemente su reloj de pulsera.

-Se me ha hecho muy tarde, tengo que irme. Te deseo buen viaje, Ami.  
-Si, a mí también. Tengo que ir a mi casa, dejé tareas pendientes.- Afirmó Makoto con gesto de circunstancias.-

 

Rei las miró extrañada, lo mismo que la propia Ami que vio también como el gesto de Usagi se ensombrecía. La estudiante de medicina apenas si pudo musitar en tanto sus amigas se alejaban.

-Hasta mañana, chicas…  
-Lo siento.- Musitó Rei sentándose sobre las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho.- No debí decir eso.  
-No has dicho nada malo.- La animó Usagi.-  
-Pero, Minako…ella no lo está pasando bien.- Repuso la abatida sacerdotisa.- Ya lo sabes.  
-Ante eso nada se puede hacer.- Declaró tajantemente Usagi, bastante más seria ahora de lo que solía ser.- Ella lo sabe perfectamente.

 

Hubo un silencio algo embarazoso que la propia Ami se encargó de romper para comentar con un tono pretendidamente jovial.

-Es verdad que se ha hecho tarde. También debo irme. Tengo que hacer las maletas, comprobar la documentación y no olvidar el billete de avión.

 

Sus amigas sonrieron, Se despidieron de ella dado que al día siguiente no les sería posible acompañarla al aeropuerto. Así fue y Ami partió sin novedad. Durante el vuelo pensó en aquello y ahora lo recordaba una vez más. Quizás hablase de ese tema con Roy llegada la ocasión…

-Sí, no sé si él habrá indagado pese a lo que le dije.- Se preguntaba.-

 

Por su parte el joven estaba terminando aquella receta de su abuela. Solo tuvo que remover un poco la salsa y dejar el pollo para que se empapase de ella. Se sonrió. Aquello tenía muy buena pinta. A buen seguro su mujer y Ami iban a quedar encantadas. Se alegraba de que la gran amiga de Bertie hubiera venido. Él también la apreciaba mucho, lo mismo que al resto de las guerreras. Demostraron ser muy buenas amigas y compañeras. Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que llegasen. Puso la mesa enseguida, dos copas por comensal, una para vino y otra para agua… 

-Será una buena ocasión para abrir alguna botella de las que me regaló Diamante.- Pensó en tanto colocaba los platos.- No soy un entendido como él pero creo que un tinto irá mejor con el pollo…

 

Y colocó a su vez unas servilletas e incluso unas flores del jardín dentro de uno de esos jarrones de cristal esmerilado que tanto le gustaban a su mujer. Tras ultimar los retoques y haber puesto cubiertos y hasta los platitos de postre decidió que ya estaba todo.

-Ahora habrá que esperar…- Pensó.- Es una lata pero ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!...

 

Quizás poniendo la tele se entretuviera, aunque entonces se acordó de la caja en la que había encontrado el libro con las recetas de su abuela. La había dejado en la cocina. Seguro que Bertie le reñiría por eso. De modo que fue a por ella y la cargó para subirla al desván. Una vez la dejó sobre otros paquetes que tenía almacenados allí se dispuso a cerrarla, no sin antes dar un vistazo para comprobar que las solapas de cartón se ajustaban. Entonces vio moverse algo…eran papeles sueltos. En la penumbra de esa estancia no acertaba a ver con claridad. Encendió la bombilla que tenía colgando del techo.

-Tengo que poner un aplique en cuanto tenga tiempo.- Se dijo a modo de nota mental.-

 

La luz se hizo en el cuarto y entonces se dio cuenta de que esos papeles eran en realidad unos cuantos sobres. Tenían un color ocre y parecían muy desgastados. Debían de ser bastante antiguos. Uno de ellos era grande. Una ojeada confirmó su impresión. Leyó la parte del envés sorprendido al ver un sello de tinta casi borrada.

-Pearl City, enero de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco.- Susurró atónito.- ¡Es una carta!, debe de ser del abuelo Harry. ¡Esto es de la guerra! 

 

Comprobó que, en efecto, el remite era la dirección de sus abuelos paternos. En ese sobre grande había un pequeño librito. Parecía una especie de diario. Y asimismo descubrió bastantes sobre más, algunos sujetos por unas cuerdas. Con patente curiosidad las sacó y desató un nudo diestramente hecho.

-Vaya…- Se dijo con gesto sorprendido.- Son cartas que mi abuelo Harry envió a mi abuela Ethel, cuando estuvo destinado en Hawái y en ¡Japón!... Al menos aquí dice algo sobre Iwo Jima… ¿Y estas otras?- Se extrañó al ver una rara caligrafía con exóticos símbolos.- Esto debe de estar en japonés. En cuanto vuelvan Bertie y Ami les preguntaré. Seguro que ellas podrán leerlo…

 

Por su parte, la estudiante de medicina estaba ocupada leyendo unos apuntes en tanto aguardaba a su querida amiga.

-Espero que podré aprender mucho en este congreso.- Se decía.- Es un tema muy interesante. Lástima que Mamo-chan se lo pierda. La cardiología es su especialidad. 

 

La muchacha recordaba ahora alguna que otra conversación con Mamoru. Además de su papel cada vez más importante como futuro rey Endimión ese chico siempre tuvo la vocación de ser médico. Igual que ella. Alguna vez sus amigas habían bromeado con eso. Sobre todo Rei y Minako, para sacar por supuesto a Usagi de sus casillas y hacerla rabiar un poco. Fue una semana antes de salir de viaje.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Recordaba haber escuchado exclamar a su amiga la sacerdotisa, cierta tarde soleada en Hikawa, estando las cinco allí.- Ami, creo que Mamo-chan y tú no haríais mala pareja después de todo.  
-Es cierto. Seríais una joven pareja de médicos, guapos, inteligentes...- Se unió Minako con una amplia y divertida sonrisa.-  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con vosotras?- Terció Usagi poniéndose roja de enfado por momentos.- Mamo-chan es mío y bien mío…Dejad de malmeter…  
-Bueno chica. Era solo un comentario.- Se sonrió pérfidamente Rei, más al agregar.- Aunque claro… bien visto no es para nada una mala idea…  
-¡Tú no has tenido una buena idea en tu vida!- Exclamó Usagi elevando un puño.- No las sabes distinguir.  
-¡Ja, ja! ¡Quien se pica ajos compre!- Se rio Minako.-  
-Quién se pica ajos come.- La corrigió Ami ruborizada a su vez.-  
-Anda chicas, dejadlo ya.- Les pidió Makoto.-  
-Pero, ¿a que no vamos tan desencaminadas, Mako-chan? - Quiso saber la sacerdotisa, recreándose al contemplar la cara de enfado de Usagi.-

 

La interpelada se permitió una leva sonrisa para afirmar no sin humor.

-Lo cierto es que parecen tal para cual. Me los imagino compartiendo una velada romántica, a la luz de las velas y estudiando gruesos tomos de medicina…  
-¡Lo que me faltaba! – Terció Usagi cruzándose de brazos con visible enojo.- Que empieces tú también…Creo me iré a casa para dejar de oír tonterías…

 

Y se levantó presta para marcharse cuando fue la propia Ami quién la detuvo…

-Por favor Usa-chan. Es una broma. Mamoru y yo solamente somos amigos. Él está coladito por ti. ¿No es cierto chicas?- Inquirió al resto en tanto las miraba con algo de severidad.-  
-Claro mujer.- Se apresuró a responder Minako, ahora de modo conciliatorio.- No te pongas así. Solo te estábamos gastando una broma.  
-Es verdad. No te lo tomes de esa manera.- Le pidió Makoto a su vez arrastrando las palabras con tinte casi maternal.- Venga…

 

Su amiga entonces volvió a sentarse, más calmada pero todavía mirándolas con desaprobación. Fue entonces Rei quien intervino declarando casi a modo de sentencia psicológica…

-No seas niña. Que te enfades de esta manera por una broma inocente denota tu clara inseguridad.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió la aludida con tono receloso.-  
-Quiero decir que si de veras confías en el amor de Mamoru hacia ti, este tipo de cosas deberían resbalarte.- Le aclaró su interlocutora añadiendo no sin cierto poso de indignación.- ¿Somos tus amigas y eres capaz de ponerte así? ¿Qué harías si una desconocida se le acercase?

 

Usagi pareció meditar sobre aquello y unió sus manos en tanto respondía más calmada.

-Si, en eso tienes razón…  
-Anda, anímate.- Sonrió Makoto.- Vamos a tomar algo al Crown.  
-Sí, te invito a un batido.- Le ofreció Rei, ahora con tintes más joviales.- Para que se te pase el mal rato.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Me vas a invitar tú?- Exclamó la aludida de nuevo, para contratacar con un tonillo de retintín.- Debe de ser un día especial, a juzgar por lo tacaña que eres.

 

Ahora fue la aludida la que enrojeció su semblante para espanto del resto que ya se temían una buena…más cuando la sacerdotisa replicó a su modo hosco habitual cuando se enfadaba.

-No, ¡si todavía tendré que partirte la cara!  
-Calma Rei.- Le pidió Makoto tratando de mediar en tanto hacía un espacio con las manos entre las dos contendientes.-  
-Eso, no te pongas así.- Se sonrió ahora Usagi repitiendo con sorna los argumentos de su polemista.- Que te enojes de esa forma por un comentario inocente denota tu inseguridad.

 

Aunque apenas si tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo cuando la aludida empuñó una de las escobas que tenía en el templo y la persiguió al grito de.

-¡Ya verás lo segura que soy utilizando esto! Lo vas a “denotar” por el chichón que te haré en la cabeza para acompañar a los que ya tienes en el pelo…

 

Las demás asintieron a ese “corre que te pillo” suspirando y moviendo la cabeza. Ami lo rememoraba con una sonrisa. En el fondo sus dos amigas se querían muchísimo. De hecho tras esa corta batalla a base de escobas y tirones de pelos acabaron tan contentas compartiendo un batido doble en el Crown…

-Sí, os voy a echar de menos.- Se decía la joven.- Aunque aquí también tengo a unos estupendos amigos.

 

Y a todo eso consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eso sí, tras adaptarlo a la hora de Nueva York. Ya llevaba aguardando más de cuarenta minutos y Bertie no aparecía. Desde su banco podía mirar a través de las cristaleras de la terminal y comprobar que la lluvia no había cesado. Seguramente su pobre amiga estaría atrapada en el tráfico de esa gran ciudad. Suspiró, seguiría consultando sus anotaciones. Pensaba una vez más en Mamo-chan, eran desde luego bastante parecidos en su interés por la medicina, aunque por supuesto que eso no significaba nada. Ella le veía como a un buen amigo, incluso una especie de Sempai, o hermano mayor que la ayudaba y la escuchaba cuando tenía alguna duda o se sentía algo más baja de ánimos. Y es que para Ami estudiar medicina además de una vocación, era una especie de responsabilidad. Durante años su familia había contado con médicos. Su madre, su abuelo e incluso su abuelo, quien fue el que había comenzado con esa tradición.

-¡Ami chan! ¡Gomen nasai! - Escuchó entonces la voz de su amiga, entre jadeos.-

 

Al levantar la vista vio a Bertie que respiraba agitada tras una larga carrera. La muchacha enseguida se levantó y ambas se abrazaron…

-Perdona, pero la carretera de circunvalación veintisiete estaba imposible. Y encima están de obras con la nueva terminal uno y la ampliación de la siete.   
-No pasa nada. Te agradezco que hayas venido a buscarme.- Sonrió su amiga.- Dime. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Cómo están Roy, tu hermana y Tom?

 

Y mientras ayudaba a Ami con el equipaje y salían de la terminal dirigiéndose al coche su contertulia le contó.

-Mi marido está en casa. Haciéndose el lesionado de cara a su equipo. - Sonrió para agregar.- Estábamos terminado la mudanza. Todavía tenía cosas en el piso de sus padres que le faltaban por traer. El pobre estaba preparando la cena cuando llegué a casa. Justo al poco rato llamaste tú.  
-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! – Se disculpó la azorada Ami.- No quería estropear vuestra velada.  
-No te preocupes, mujer. Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión que hayas venido. Es más, Roy nos aguarda para la cena.- Le comentó jovialmente su interlocutora.- Espero que la mantenga caliente, ji, ji, ji…  
-¿Y de los demás que puedes contarme?- Inquirió la recién llegada.-  
-Mi hermana y Tommy están muy felices allá en Portland. Ella trabajando en la guardería de una escuela elemental y él en un dojo de artes marciales. Aunque Tom ya está pensando en montar uno propio.- Le refirió su amiga para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Y el resto de las chicas?  
-Pues…- Replicó Ami en tanto metían el equipaje en el maletero y subían al coche.- Usagi y Rei peleándose como de costumbre, Minako tratando de hacerse famosa, acudiendo a cuantos castings puede, y Makoto pensando en abrir su propio negocio de floristería combinada con repostería y cafetería. Mamoru como yo, pero algo más adelantado en la carrera de medicina y Luna y Artemis yendo y viniendo del futuro a ver a Chibiusa.  
-Me alegra saber que todo va bien.- Declaró Bertie arrancando el auto para enfilar la salida del aeropuerto.- Aquí tampoco podemos quejarnos.

 

Las dos charlaron un poco más contándose alguna que otra anécdota. Por fortuna el viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido. No encontraron atasco en esa dirección. En apenas treinta minutos llegaron y, tras meter el vehículo en el garaje, Beruche ayudó a su amiga con las maletas y abrió la puerta.

-¿Roy?- Le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Este marido mío nunca aparece cuando hace falta.- Suspiró con resignada paciencia.-  
-Pobre, le hemos hecho esperar bastante.- Comentó Ami llevando otra de sus maletas disculpándose una vez más.- Lamento haberos interrumpido. De veras.  
-No te inquietes por eso. Está muy contento de que hayas venido.- Le repitió su amiga con tono jovial.-

 

Ambas jóvenes entraron al salón, dejando el equipaje ahí. Bertie volvió a llamar a su marido pero éste no daba señales.

-¡Qué raro!- Comentó ella mirando a la atónita Ami.- No sé dónde podrá haberse metido.

 

El caso es que, mirando más atentamente en el salón ambas vieron una mesa muy bien puesta para tres, hasta con un jarrón de flores adornado con hermosas kerrias amarillas y rosas rojas y todo.

-¡Vaya! - Exclamó Ami con agrado.- Quizás es que tu esposo ha estado muy ocupado preparando esto. ¡Está precioso!  
-Sí, cualquiera le echa la bronca por no aparecer.- Sonrió Bertie enternecida por aquello.- La verdad, no me lo esperaba. Y hasta ha puesto mis flores favoritas. 

 

No obstante, no tuvieron que aguardarle mucho, oyeron pasos que bajaban de las escaleras del piso de arriba. Era el chico que venía con aspecto jovial, luciendo uno de sus chándales del equipo de los Knicks.

-Disculpad, no os había oído llegar.- Comentó añadiendo enseguida en tanto se dirigía a su invitada y le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- Me alegra verte, Ami.   
-Igualmente. Roy. - Repuso la recién llegada algo ruborizada.-

 

Lo cierto es que no se acostumbraba a la relajada familiaridad que tenían los occidentales y su amigo en particular. Casi con que le presentasen a alguien ya parecía conocerle de toda la vida. Ella, pese a apreciarle mucho, se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación de cortesía y añadir.

\- Es un placer estar aquí…  
-Pues poneos cómodas y vamos a cenar.- Les propuso él.-  
-¡Tú te has puesto demasiado cómodo! - Se rio su mujer.-  
-No te fíes de las apariencias.- Afirmó él con tintes desenfadados mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del chándal.-

 

De este modo reveló que debajo llevaba una camisa de color azul pálido regalo de su mujer y hasta una corbata roja. Eso sorprendió a Bertie. A su vez el pantalón largo de entrenamiento cedió paso a otro de vestir de color azul marino. El chico sonrió pícaramente para declarar.

-¿Lo ves? Me transformo más rápidamente que vosotras… ¡ja, ja!…

 

Su esposa y su amiga se rieron de aquello, entonces se disculparon durante unos momentos, Bertie guio a Ami al cuarto de invitados en tanto ella iba a su propia habitación. Se cambiaron y bajaron luciendo sendos vestidos, blanco la anfitriona y aguamarina la invitada. Roy por su parte las había estado aguardando con su tiempo ocupado en la lectura con ese pequeño diario que tanto le había intrigado.

-A ver…- Se dijo en tanto leía.- “Querida Ethie, estamos en medio del Pacífico. Viajo aquí con el resto de los muchachos en la Task Force cincuenta y seis. Es una gran flota, al menos doce portaviones. Se prepara una buena…Yo voy a bordo del acorazado New Jersey, como parte de la quinta división de marines. Sé que eso no te dirá nada, pero aquí estamos acostumbrados ya a detallar nuestra situación y posición, ja, ja…en fin. Hasta ahora la travesía ha sido tranquila. Ningún submarino japonés nos ha estado acechando, al menos que sepamos”…

-Ya estamos listas.- Sonó la voz de Bertie.-

 

Esto hizo que el chico interrumpiera la lectura y deslizara el librito bajo la servilleta que tenía sobre la mesa. Con bastante galantería él se ocupó de separar las sillas para que ambas chicas se sentasen, después, haciendo lo propio, les comentó.

-Ahora preparos a extasiar vuestros paladares.  
-Lamento mucho haberos hecho posponer la cena hasta tan tarde.- Se excusó nuevamente Ami.-  
-¡Que va! – Repuso su anfitrión con tono animado.- Al contrario. Me disteis tiempo para terminar. Ahora mismo tengo el pollo en el horno. Voy a por él enseguida…

 

Y se levantó yendo raudo a la cocina y retornando enseguida con una bandeja que mostraba muslos y alas de pollo, recubiertos de una salsa que tenía realmente muy buena pinta, con guarnición de almendras, patatas fritas y guisantes. Tras depositar aquello sobre la mesa, sirvió a las dos muchachas…

-Bueno, pues voilá, como dirían el estirado de Diamante y la Esmy.- Sonrió él contagiando a sus interlocutoras.- He aquí el pollo con almendras a la Malden…

 

Dicho eso comieron todos con gran apetito. La primera en elogiar el sabor de aquel plato fue la invitada.

-Está muy bueno. Debo admitir que eres un gran cocinero.- Afirmó Ami.-  
-Muchas gracias. Me defiendo un poquito.- Sonrió él visiblemente complacido añadiendo.- Además, practiqué mucho en el Rincón. Sobre todo cuando estuvimos con el maestro Kaio. A parte de aprender su técnica de combate intercambiamos chistes malos y por supuesto recetas y métodos de cocina. En ambas cosas los dos éramos grandes expertos, ja, ja, ja…

 

Eso provocó las risas de sus interlocutoras. ¡Podían dar fe de ello!

-Si Mako-chan hubiera probado esto hasta te haría una oferta de unirte a ella para abrir un restaurante.- Le elogió Ami.-  
-Hay que admitir que te ha quedado delicioso.- Convino Bertie.-

 

Su esposo sonrió pleno de satisfacción. Pasaron el resto de la velada charlando distendidos sobre sus amigos y sus proyectos de futuro. Rematando con algunos sucedidos de la Luna de Miel de los chicos. Tal y como Beruche le contase a antigua compañera de facultad, refirió a su amiga aquel viaje a España tan interesante…

-¿El fantasma de un Conde? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Sonreía Ami observando atónita a sus amigos.-  
-Pues sí, fue tal y como te lo cuento.- Aseguró Bertie quien suspiró con resignado humor.- ¡Es que hasta de vacaciones nos tienen que pasar cosas raras! Ya le conté a Melanie algo de esto.  
-O sea que vas y le largas a Mel nuestros secretos mejor guardados.- Se sonrió su esposo no sin cierta malicia.- Espero que no le relatases todo lo que pasó en aquel dormitorio…

 

Visiblemente sonrojada Bertie no se privó de levantarse y obsequiar a su marido con un buen capón arrancando una tímida risa de su invitada. Tras frotarse el golpe el chico añadió todavía de modo jovial.

-Sí, es cierto. Estamos siempre de servicio. Aunque ese conde al final era un buen tipo, y su prometida Doña Blanca, una mujer realmente estupenda. Se conservaba muy bien a pesar de llevar muerta setecientos años. Mejorando lo presente.- Añadió algo aturullado.- Me refiero a que vosotras dos también lo sois…estupendas quiero decir…

 

Sus interlocutoras movieron la cabeza divertidas. ¡No sabían cómo tomarse aquello! Dejaron ese tema al fin. En esta ocasión fue Ami quien quiso saber dirigiéndose a su gran amiga.

-¿Y todo lo que me contaste de esa chica que sufría bulling y de ese centro tan conflictivo?  
-Bueno, aquello fue el curso pasado. Ahora en mi nuevo colegio las cosas son mucho más tranquilas. Al menos eso espero. - Repuso ésta.-

 

Su contertulia asintió escuchando atentamente. De hecho habían dado buena cuenta de la cena y para terminar Roy se puso en pie para ir a por los postres. Fue entonces cuando al levantar una servilleta apareció aquel pequeño libro que había estado leyendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber su esposa observando las amarillentas páginas de ese librito con curiosidad.-  
-Ya se me había olvidado.- Contestó su cónyuge que les contó a ambas.- Estaba haciendo algo de orden en el desván cuando llegasteis. Por eso no os escuché. Y encontré unas cuantas cartas que mi abuelo Harry debió de enviarle a mi abuela Ethel. La dueña de esta receta de pollo. Y también estaba este libro. Creo que es una especie de diario de mi abuelo. He leído algo y es bastante interesante. Es más, arriba tengo cartas escritas incluso en japonés. Espero que luego me las podáis traducir.  
-Claro.- Asintió Ami que le propuso.- ¿Por qué no empiezas por leernos este libro? Si es que es apropiado. No quiero enterarme de cosas íntimas de tu familia.- Aclaró no sin rubor.-  
-No creo que a mis abuelos les importe ya. Fallecieron incluso antes de que mis padres me adoptasen. Y esto era de mi abuelo Harry. Murió en la guerra.- Comentó Roy, evidenciando un poso de tristeza en esas últimas palabras.-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerle a él y a los demás.  
-Será muy bonito saber lo que tu abuelo le decía a tu abuela. A ver si se parecía a ti.- Le animó Beruche.- Y es una forma de poder acercarse a ellos.

 

Su marido asintió, aunque antes fue a por unos helados y algo de fruta a modo de postre. El trio terminó de cenar y, ya acomodados en el sofá del salón, Roy comenzó a leer. Tras ese párrafo que ya había visto anteriormente prosiguió.

“Estamos viajando a buen ritmo, la flota llegará pronto a aguas japonesas. El grupo de combate está dispuesto. La mayoría tenemos algo de miedo. Sabemos que los “japos” son duros y que la batalla se prevé encarnizada. Sin embargo tengo fe en que Dios me ayudará”

-No es lo que yo llamo tranquilizar a su esposa.- Suspiró Bertie al oír aquello.-  
-Quizás mi abuela confiaba también en la Providencia, cubito. Y supongo que ella sabría que mi abuelo no iba precisamente a un baile.- Comentó Roy.-  
-Aun así. Recuerdo cuando tú mismo me ocultaste tu reto contra ese maldito demonio.- Dijo su interlocutora aun con cierto tono de reproche.- No debiste guardarte todo eso para ti.  
-No fue lo mismo. Yo no quería hacerte sufrir ni que te vieras involucrada en eso.- Afirmó conciliatoriamente él.- Pero mi abuelo Harry sabía que su mujer no iba a venir desde los Estados Unidos hasta Iwo Jima. Además. Quizás esto fueran notas para sí mismo. Siendo su diario sería confidencial.

 

Bertie le obsequió con una mirada algo recelosa, no le gustó ese velado reproche. Aunque enseguida Ami se ocupó de disipar aquello al pedirle a su anfitrión.

-¿Podrías continuar leyéndolo? Está muy interesante.  
-Por supuesto.- Sonrió ahora él haciéndolo de inmediato.-

“El día Dieciséis de febrero de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco nuestra flota comenzó a bombardear posiciones enemigas. El día diecisiete el crucero Pensacola se acercó demasiado y fue alcanzado por baterías de la defensa costera. ¡Pobres muchachos! Perdieron a algunos de los suyos. Hay que andarse con ojo, los defensores de la isla parecen dispuestos a todo. No me extraña que se la esté comenzando a llamar “la picadora de carne”.

 

Al pasar la siguiente hoja algo cayó, era una cartulina rectangular. Ami la recogió del suelo y se dio cuenta con asombro, de que uno de los allí retratados le era vagamente familiar.

-Se parece a…no sé. El caso es que juraría haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte.

 

De hecho era claramente japonés. Aparecía uniformado como asistente médico, junto a un joven soldado con casco y uniforme de tonos claros, que debería ser caqui. Teniendo en cuenta que la fotografía era en blanco y negro sería lo más lógico. Roy entonces comentó atónito.

-¡Éste es mi abuelo Harry!, en fin. Al menos fue el primer marido de mi abuela Ethel. Seguro. Mirad, al pie de la foto, pone… ¡No lo puedo creer! Debe ser casualidad…

 

Su mujer tomó la foto en su mano derecha y fue la que leyó, presa de la misma sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Veintisiete de febrero de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Harold Drexler y Kenshiro Mizuno… Siempre amigos pese a todo.  
-¡Ese era el nombre de mi abuelo!- Exclamó Ami ahora totalmente perpleja, cuando les reveló a sus también asombrados amigos.- Mi madre no ha hablado nunca mucho de él. Fue médico, creo que empezó la tradición familiar. Su hijo mayor Naoki, mi tío, siguió sus pasos. Y después mi madre…  
-Creía que el apellido Mizuno era el de tu padre.- Comentó el atónito Roy.-  
-No, en Japón las leyes permiten a la mujer divorciada retomar su apellido de soltera y mi madre me lo puso a mí. Mi padre no se negó. Quizás por el hecho de abandonarnos cuando era yo muy pequeña. - Les aclaró ahora incluso más sorprendida que triste al pensar en eso.-   
-Pero cariño, el apellido de tu abuelo… ¿No debería de ser Malden?- Comentó Bertie con extrañeza dirigiéndose a su esposo.-  
-No, bueno, sí. Es lo que os he dicho antes. Éste fue el primer marido de mi abuela. Veréis, mi padre me lo contó cuando yo era un chaval.- Les explicó su contertulio.- Mi abuelo paterno, en fin. Esto es algo lioso.- Sonrió y reformuló su frase.- El padre biológico de mi padre murió en la guerra. Él era muy pequeño. Entonces su madre, la abuela Ethel, se volvió a casar tras unos años. Su nuevo marido le dio su apellido, Malden. Luego creo que se divorciaron. Pero para mi padre, el segundo marido de su madre fue su auténtico padre, el que le crió. ¿Entendéis?  
-Suena un poco a trabalenguas, pero creo que si.- Le sonrió su esposa, agregando divertida.- ¡Y yo creyendo que en Némesis nuestras relaciones de parentesco eran complicadas! Un día tendré que hablarte de mi abuela Kim.  
-Sí, debe ser una historia realmente interesante.- Convino su esposo.-   
-La verdad es que esto es una casualidad realmente increíble.- Comentó Ami, observando esa fotografía con mucha atención.-  
-Sí, realmente lo es.- Convino el muchacho contemplándola también con interés, para remachar casi con admiración.- De modo que éste fue el padre biológico de mi padre…por eso él siempre me entendió tan bien. Cuando me desvelaron que yo mismo era adoptado.- Musitó ahora con un sentimiento de melancolía.- Me hablaba sintiendo de verdad cada una de las cosas que me decía.

 

Bertie se dio cuenta y enseguida le tomó tiernamente de una mano para sonreír y declarar mirando a la foto

-Pues tu primer abuelo era un chico guapo…

 

Y eso pese a que aquel hombre de la fotografía parecía tener el pelo castaño claro que lucía despeinado, una barba de tres días y sonreía con expresión cansada, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a ese hombre, claramente japonés, de pelo oscuro y casi dos palmos más bajo que él que, con un semblante más serio, miraba seguramente hacia la cámara.

-Entonces, esas cartas en japonés, podrían ser de tu abuelo, ¿verdad Ami? - Terció Bertie.-   
-Quizás sería mejor leer más de este diario. A ver si habla de él. – Comentó ésta con cautela.-

 

Roy asintió. Prosiguió entonces donde lo había dejado.

 

“Día diecinueve de febrero. Nos hemos espabilado muy pronto. La ofensiva ha comenzado a eso de las seis y media de la mañana. La mayor parte no hemos querido desayunar. Es imposible no vomitar hasta la papilla cuando te embarcan en esos lanchones para ir a tierra. Entre el movimiento del mar y el miedo que se tiene no hay nada que resista en el estómago. Al menos el mar está bastante calmado y hace sol. Es un día bonito, de no ser porque en la costa y en toda la isla nos esperan miles de diablos amarillos dispuestos a jugar al tiro al blanco con nosotros”

-Perdonad la expresión.- Dijo Roy interrumpiendo la lectura.-  
-No pasa nada. Es comprensible.- Repuso Ami sin darle importancia.-   
-Bueno, en mi caso realmente yo no soy japonesa.- Añadió Bertie.- No tengo nada que perdonar.  
-Esa es otra cosa que me intriga.- Comentó ahora su esposo.- Siempre se me olvida preguntártelo pero. ¿Sabes de dónde venían tus antepasados? Porque como viniste del siglo treinta es posible que ahora estés conviviendo con algunos de ellos sin saberlo.  
-La verdad. No tengo ni idea. La que más sabe de eso es mi hermana Petz. Es la mayor y la que más se enteraba de esas cosas. Cuando hablaba con nuestra madre y ella le contaba algunas historias. Las demás éramos muy pequeñas para recordarlo. - Repuso su esposa con un toque de tristeza que trataba de no evidenciar sin conseguirlo.-  
-Sería estupendo que me las contases a mí también.- La animó su marido.-  
-Quizás en otro momento, ahora me gustaría que siguieras leyendo.- Le pidió ella para zanjar aquello.-  
-La verdad es que a todos nos sucede un poco lo mismo.- Declaró Ami.- Añoramos encontrar parte de nuestras raíces.  
-Sí Roy, y al menos tú puedes aproximarte un poco más a las de tu familia en la Tierra.- Le animó Bertie recobrando su buen ánimo.-

 

Su marido asintió. La cosa estaba de veras interesante, pasó otra página más y continuó.

“Las LTV se han lanzado, voy en la primera oleada, Al menos por ahora el enemigo no ha hecho nada por tratar de detenernos. Los chicos de la marina están dándoles un buen repaso a base de un bombardeo concienzudo. Al menos varios acorazados están haciendo fuego sobre la isla. No es que sea mucho consuelo saber que ellos deben de estar tan asustados como nosotros. Y aunque yo, como veterano, trato de animar a los más novatos, esto no me huele nada bien. Los japoneses no van a dejarnos llegar así por las buenas. Seguramente traman algo y están aguardando su momento. Incluso he oído a algún capellán rezar esa famosa oración de Sir Jacob Ashley: “Señor, ya sabes lo ocupado que voy a estar hoy. Si yo te olvido, no te olvides tú de mí”.

-Tuvo que ser horrible.- Comentó Bertie con gesto de pesar.- Esos pobres muchachos sabiendo que muchos de ellos iban a morir nada más poner un pie en esa playa.  
\- También nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que significan el temor y las dudas antes de una batalla.- Convino Ami.-   
-Si te digo la verdad, cuando peleábamos contra vosotras poco menos que nos creíamos invulnerables. Y a mí personalmente no me gustaban demasiado las confrontaciones directas. Solía utilizar más a mis droidas. Y al final, más que miedo a la muerte sentí dolor y tristeza por perder el apoyo de mis hermanas.- Les confesó Bertie.-  
-Yo puedo imaginar lo que mi abuelo y los demás debieron sentir.- Admitió a su vez Roy cuando recordaba.- La primera vez que me enfrenté a Nagashel sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotarle…por eso no quise preocuparte…- Insistió ahora con tono de disculpa.-

 

Su mujer le dio la mano y le estampó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Eso borraba el comentario anterior. El chico sonrió. Ami les miró enternecida a su vez. Sabía muy bien por lo que ambos pasaron. Y lo que ella misma sufrió, al igual que el resto de las guerreras, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Por fortuna aquello quedaba muy atrás. Así, tras unos momentos de reflexión el joven reanudó la lectura.

“Ya quedan muy pocos metros para llegar a la playa, los acorazados y otros buques nuestros han disparado más salvas para cubrirnos. Y también hay unos cuantos aviones haciendo pasadas. Por ahora, pese a alguna vomitona que ya estaba en el guion, todo parece ir bien”

-Aquí termina está página, no está completa. –Dijo Roy que tras voltearla añadió.- Continúa por la siguiente.

“Llevamos ya un par de horas en la playa, fortificando la posición. Desembarcamos a eso de las nueve. Milagrosamente los “japos” no han contratacado. Al parecer se ha dividido la cabeza de playa por sectores, “Green” “Red” y “Yellow”. Estoy en el “Green”. Tuvimos que subir por montículos de más de cuatro metros pero ahora parece que nuestros anfitriones se hubieran marchado. No seré yo el que se queje de que nos hayan dado plantón. Lo malo es esta arena gris en la que te metes casi hasta la cintura. Ni siquiera los tanques anfibios han podido moverse, sus cadenas se hunden. Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho para sacarlos de ahí.

-Si hubiera podido estar yo, los hubiese sacado sin problemas.- Comentó Roy pero no jactándose de ello.-  
-¿Tú sabes lo que deben de pesar esas cosas?- Inquirió una incrédula Ami.-  
-No podrán ser más pesadas que lo levantábamos en el Rincón.- Sonrió su interlocutor.- De eso no tengo duda alguna.

 

Aunque tras ese interludio humorístico el chico prosiguió con la lectura y aquello era mucho menos amable.

“Esos malditos japoneses nos estaban esperando, fue confiarnos y avanzar para recibir toda la potencia de fuego que guardaban escondida. Fuego de ametralladora, de mortero… ¡Esto es un infierno! Los nuestros han caído por centenares. Los puestos médicos no dan abasto. Aunque cavemos hoyos en la arena no sirven de nada, al ser tan blanda se deshacen o se colmatan enseguida”. 

-¡Qué horrible!- Musitó Ami.-  
-Si. Debió de ser espantoso.- Convino Bertie.-

 

Roy continuó leyendo ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres:

“Además, para colmo, ha llegado la segunda oleada de desembarco. Apenas si pueden avanzar por la playa entre los restos de los tanques y barcazas destruidas por el enemigo. Ese cabrón de Kuribayashi ha calculado perfectamente”

-¿Quién era ese tal Kuribayashi?- Quiso saber Bertie.-  
-No recuerdo mucho de esa parte de la historia.- Repuso Ami llevándose una mano al mentón.-

 

Aquello era realmente insólito, una cosa que su amiga desconocía. Aunque era normal, sus estudios estaban enfocados a la medicina. Sin embargo Roy, enseguida tuvo una idea y declaró.

-Supongo que el que estuviera al mando de la guarnición japonesa.  
-Podemos mirarlo en internet.- Sugirió Ami.-  
-No tenemos aquí. Al menos todavía.- Replicó Roy, casi excusándose por ello.-  
-¡Vaya! En Japón tenemos ya en casi todas partes.- Comentó su interlocutora.-   
-Todo llegará. Aunque admito que a veces se me hace raro vivir en este tiempo. Es un poco… antiguo.- Pudo decir Bertie no queriendo sonar ofensiva.-  
-¡Anda cubito, di que te parecemos primitivos y ya está! – Se rio su esposo.-   
-Algunos lo parecéis más que otros.- Se sonrió ella ahora en tanto su marido se aporreaba cómicamente el pecho.- ¿Serás tonto?...

 

Y por toda réplica él la sujetó juguetonamente de la cintura y le susurró al oído divertido.

-Yo Tarzán, tu Jane…

 

Eso provocó las risas de las chicas, Bertie guiñaba un ojo y sonreía tratando de zafarse pero pasándolo realmente bien con aquellas tonterías. Ami se ruborizaba incluso al ver aquello. Más cuando Roy hizo su típica broma del delantal. El joven se puso uno que tenía en la cocina. Era bastante cómico, llevaba dibujado unos conejitos. Regalo de Usagi, como no. Pero lo más vergonzante de aquello fue que, a la altura de su entrepierna, algo surgió empujando ese delantal hasta formar una especie de prolongación picuda, en tanto el joven fingía gruñir y repetía.

-Mí gustar chica del futuro, ¡ñam, ñam!…levantárseme el ánimo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-¡No seas payaso! – Se reía Beruche, colorada a su vez.- ¿Es que no te da vergüenza?

 

Ami se tapaba la cara con las manos, aunque de forma cómica y con los dedos entreabiertos. Al fin, su anfitrión destapó el truco sacando de entre sus piernas y de debajo del delantal una cuchara de madera que era lo que había estado empujando contra esa tela a fin de provocar tal efecto…

-Este gamberro siempre tiene que estar haciendo tonterías.- Comentó su mujer moviendo la cabeza con fingida reprobación.- ¡No tiene sentido del ridículo!…  
-Si cubito, ¡pero tú sabes que otras veces lo hago de verdad y sin efectos especiales!…- Se rio él.- Y de ridículo nada, ja, ja… no me puedo quejar en cuanto al tamaño… ¡Y creo que tú tampoco!…

 

Ambas chicas enrojecieron a ojos vistas. Lo peor es que, entre risas, la propia Beruche tras darle un repaso de coscorrones a su esposo, le cuchicheó a su amiga que no paraba de reírse a su vez entre azorada y divertida.

-Lo malo es que es verdad. A veces me ha cocinado algo llevando el delantal… y solamente el delantal…

 

Tardaron un poco en acallarse las carcajadas y ponerse todos un poco más serios. Con esas chanzas casi habían olvidado ese diario. Ami entonces recordó algo.

-Puedo consultar mi mini ordenador. Tengo enlace al banco de datos del reino de Cristal Tokio del futuro…  
-¿Y cómo es posible eso?- Quiso saber Roy mirándola con expresión atónita.-  
-Bueno, básicamente tiene que ver con la teoría de cuerdas.- Repuso su mujer.-

 

Y tras hacerse con ese pequeño aparato, la guerrera Mercurio añadió.

-Según la teoría de cuerdas, las partículas que nos rodean y también de las que estamos constituidos son en realidad "estados vibracionales" de un objeto extendido más básico llamado "cuerda". Cuerdas minúsculas que vibran en un espacio-tiempo de más de cuatro dimensiones. Una de las proposiciones de esta teoría (teoría M) es la existencia de 11 dimensiones.  
-Es cierto y no solo las cuatro con las que estamos familiarizados: largo, ancho, profundidad y tiempo, principalmente desde el planteamiento de la Teoría de la Relatividad. - Remachó Bertie.- De ese modo se pueden utilizar pasillos interdimensionales para obtener una serie de datos de otras épocas o viajar en el tiempo. Como mis hermanas y yo hicimos.

 

Roy estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. ¡No había entendido absolutamente nada de aquello!

-Lo, ¿lo cualo?- Exclamó perplejo.-

 

Ambas muchachas cruzaron sendas miradas de regocijo y se rieron. Finalmente fue la esposa del atribulado chico la que quiso dejar de lado aquello.

-Digamos que Ami tiene conexión con una gran central de datos…  
-Sí, y voy a consultar sobre ese general Kuribayashi.- Añadió la joven estudiante de medicina.-

 

Y tras teclear el nombre algo apareció en ese monitor. La muchacha enseguida leyó…

-Tadamichi Kuribayashi (栗林忠道, Nagano, 7 de julio de 1891 - Iwo Jima, 23 de marzo de 1945), fue un militar japonés, general del Ejército Imperial durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial que dirigió la defensa de la isla Iwo Jima, en el transcurso de la cual resultó desaparecido. (Wikipedia)  
-Qué curioso. Le sucedió igual que a mi abuelo Harry. Tampoco regresó nunca de allí.- Comentó el muchacho que parecía hacer memoria cuando añadió.- Al menos eso es lo que mi abuela Ethel le contó a mi padre. Según me explicó él.  
-¿No dijiste que murió?- Se extrañó su mujer.-  
-Supongo que murió en la batalla y que su cuerpo no sería encontrado.- Alegó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-A lo mejor sí continuas leyendo su diario tenemos más datos para saber lo que sucedió.- Le propuso Ami con patente curiosidad.-

 

Roy asintió, enseguida lo retomó dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

-Bueno, ¿sigo leyendo entonces?- Preguntó el joven.-   
-Por favor.- Le pidió Ami con el asentimiento de Bertie.-

“Nos ha costado cerca de una hora avanzar, hasta llegar al aeródromo número uno. Nos disparan desde cualquier parte. Es imposible saber por dónde te puede llegar una bala o un obús. Tenemos que movernos con mucho cuidado e ir atrincherándonos casi a cada paso que damos.  
Avanzo con el vigésimo octavo regimiento de marines. Estamos sorteando el monte Suribachi. Hay demasiado fuego enemigo viniendo desde allí. Se está rumoreando que enseguida vendrán los Sherman para abrir camino. Tendremos que esperar dado que los búnkeres y las alambradas enemigas nos bloquean”

-¿Qué son esos Sherman?- Quiso saber Bertie.-  
-Carros de combate.- Respondió su marido que continuó con aquel relato.-

“Desde las playas blue uno y dos llegaron refuerzos. Perdimos a muchos muchachos en la “Cantera” pero aun así se pudo consolidar la posición. Aunque hay cosas demasiado terribles como para contarlas a nadie. Un pobre tipo, el teniente Roselle, creo que se llamaba. Estaba tumbado en la arena, a cubierto del bombardeo cuando le cayó un obús encima de una pierna y se la arrancó de cuajo…-Pudo completar Roy con visible aprehensión.-

-¡Qué horrible!- Exclamó Bertie llevándose las manos a la boca…  
-Sí, es una amputación traumática, de lo más doloroso que hay.- Comentó la también impresionada Ami, contándoles a sus amigos.- Por desgracia he podido ver algunos casos en el hospital, debidos a accidentes de tráfico.  
-Pero es que esto no es todo. ¡Pobre tipo! - Suspiró Roy que parecía impresionado, más cuando siguió leyendo.-

“Estaba gritando de dolor, cuando una explosión cercana de mortero le inutilizó la otra pierna. Y todavía sufrió una herida de metralla en el brazo dejándole manco. Pese a todo, los sanitarios pudieron salvarle…

-¡Santo Dios! -Exclamó Bertie. - ¡Pobre hombre!   
-Luego dice que el apodo de la “Picadora de carne” venía de casos como el de este desgraciado.- Les explicó Roy.-  
-¡Es terrible! Que forma más triste y tan inútil de destrozar vidas de inocentes.- Suspiró Ami.-  
-Tienes razón. Y pensar que cuando estaba en la Luna Negra ni siquiera pensaba en el sufrimiento de otros.- Se censuró Bertie añadiendo con pesar.- Todo esto a fin de cuentas trata de lo mismo. Por culpa de las ambiciones de algunos, hacer sufrir a tantos. ¿Y para qué?

 

Nadie respondió enseguida a esa cuestión, todos guardaron un reflexivo silencio. Al fin Roy continuó con la lectura.

“Caída la noche llegó la cuarta división de marines y nos fortificamos. Entre el frío, las bombas y demás, no era muy fácil poder descansar.

Hizo una pausa en la lectura. Al parecer se terminaba ese capítulo. Al pasar la hoja él inquirió a las chicas.

-¿Queréis que siga leyendo?  
-Por una parte creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de tantas matanzas.- Suspiró Bertie aunque pareció pensarlo mejor y añadió.- Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por ver cuando entra el abuelo de Ami en esta historia.  
-Si, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.- Convino la aludida.-

 

Roy asintió, y entonces continuó la lectura.

“Segundo día de la batalla. Veinte de febrero, el tiempo ha empeorado. Grandes nubarrones, negros como el carbón, nos cubren. Llueve a cántaros y hay un viento terrible. Una compañía de marines ha tratado de llegar a la cima del monte Suribachi. Durante horas el vigésimo octavo regimiento estuvo luchando por conquistar esa maldita montaña, fueron repelidos pese al apoyo de los tanques. Aun así, han llegado noticias de que ya controlamos al menos la cuarta parte de la isla. Por mi parte no puedo quejarme. Pese al frío, la diarrea y alguna que otra herida superficial. Por lo menos me han dado algo para cortar esta maldita descomposición, sin embargo creo que es más por el miedo que por otra cosa.

-Es comprensible, pobre hombre.- Comentó Bertie con un tono lleno de compasión.-   
-Voy a seguir leyendo, ahora sí que no puedo dejar de saber lo que pasó.- Afirmó su esposo.-

“Alguien ha comentado que nuestra flota ha sufrido un ataque kamikaze. Corre el rumor de que han dañado seriamente al Saratoga. Hay que admitir que esos “japos” tienen agallas. Entre tanto aquí las cosas siguen muy complicadas. Ahora nos hemos replegado un poco y los sanitarios hacen horas extras atendiendo a los heridos.

-Pasa al día siguiente.- Informó Roy a sus atentas oyentes para proseguir.-

“Veintitrés de febrero. Sobre el Monte Suribachi se combatía encarnizadamente en cada risco y cada túnel. A las ocho horas zulú, un grupo de cuarenta hombres dirigidos por el teniente Chandler Johnson, arrastrando el vientre sobre la roca con el machete entre los dientes, escalaron hasta el risco más alto del borde con el cráter del volcán. Desde el interior del inmenso cráter los japoneses empezaron a dispararles, con lo que tuvieron que recurrir a las granadas para vencerlos. Exactamente a las diez y veinte, izaron una bandera americana sobre la cima, incrustándola en una vieja tubería. Por lo que los chicos de la prensa militar nos comentaron, los protagonistas del hecho fueron el propio teniente Johnson con cinco hombres más, entre ellos el subteniente Harols Schier y el indio Louis Charlo. Sin embargo la bandera era muy pequeña y apenas se veía desde otras partes de la isla, por lo que ordenaron sustituirla por otra más grande. Los marines entonces la quitaron, justo antes de que dos soldados japoneses, uno con una bomba de mano y el otro con una espada, les atacasen. Lograron salir ilesos porque unos compañeros más atrás les acribillaron. Una vez suprimida la amenaza esa primera bandera fue puesta a salvo”. 

-¡La famosa foto de Iwo Jima! – Exclamó el muchacho antes sus atónitas acompañantes.- Es una foto histórica. Creo que la tengo en algún libro.

 

Y dejando por un momento ese diario buscó un tomo de alguna enciclopedia de las que guardaba de sus padres. Efectivamente consultó en las parte de historia y al llegar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial ahí estaba. Un grupo de esforzados marines sujetando el mástil y elevándolo en una posición de unos cuarenta y cinco grados más o menos. De su extremo superior pendía la bandera norteamericana. El chico entonces declaró con patente orgullo.

-¡Y pensar que cuando era pequeño me imaginaba a mí mismo ayudando a colocar esa bandera! Si hasta hice un trabajo en la escuela sobre eso. ¡Ahora me acuerdo!, mi padre me contó con orgullo que el abuelo Harry estuvo allí.

 

Fue Bertie la que leyó entonces el pie de foto que aparecía en aquel libro.

-“Izada de la bandera de Estados Unidos sobre el Monte Suribachi en Iwo Jima. Toma obtenida por el fotógrafo Joe Rosental. Primera fila de izquierda a derecha: Ira Hayes, Frankliin Sously, John Bradley y Harlon Block. Segunda fila de izquierda a derecha: Mike Stank y Rene Gagnon”  
-No deja de ser un puñado de tierra estéril por el que la gente murió.- Suspiró Ami que no parecía precisamente impresionada por aquello.- Me parece una absurda pérdida de vidas.  
-Es un símbolo de valentía. – Replicó Roy añadiendo eso sí, con más tacto.- Al margen de lo útil o no que aquello fuera. O de lo terrible. Personas como mi abuelo contribuyeron con mucho a éste país. Jamás dejaremos de estarles agradecidos por ello.  
-No veo como matar a otros pueda contribuir a nada.- Se lamentó su invitada.-  
-No Ami-chan, Roy no quiso decir eso.- Terció Bertie tratando de suavizar ese tenso instante.- Todos luchaban por lo que creían justo.  
-Tanto los soldados americanos, como los japoneses cumplieron con su deber.- Afirmó Roy de un modo más conciliatorio, para proponer.- Quizás si pudierais traducir las cartas que encontré sabríamos la versión de tu abuelo.

 

Ambas mujeres se miraron. ¿Por qué no?... Hasta ahora habían estado leyendo el punto de vista de una de las partes. Enseguida tomaron algunas cartas, y la propia Ami leyó, casi con voz temblorosa, las palabras escritas por su abuelo hacía más de cincuenta años.

-“Aquí estamos, listos para la defensa de nuestra nación. Los americanos van a golpearnos con todas sus fuerzas y por nuestro honor y el futuro de Japón, debemos hacer cuanto esté en nuestra mano por resistir. En mi caso no es que la idea de luchar hasta morir me agrade demasiado. Soy estudiante de medicina, mi deber es el de salvar vidas. Sin embargo, el destino y el futuro de mi país me han puesto en esta situación. Te echo de menos Saeko. Ojalá que pudiera volver a verte, o al menos hacerte llegar estas letras para que, un día, nos sonriamos al leerlas los dos juntos”. – La muchacha interrumpió la lectura comentando con gesto emocionado.- Saeko es también el nombre de mi madre. Se lo pusieron por su abuela…

 

Ahora le tocó el turno a Bertie, mientras su amiga se enjugaba alguna lágrima de emoción el continuar leyendo...

-“Seguro que los americanos pensarán que somos unos fanáticos. Pero no es verdad. El general que nos manda, Tadamichi Kuribayashi, es un gran oficial. Estuvo de agregado militar en los Estados Unidos y les conoce bien. Quizás no podamos derrotarles, nos dijo, pero sí hacerles pagar caro su intento por conquistar suelo japonés. Así pudiera ser que, viendo lo difícil que les va a resultar hacerse con este islote, se lo piensen dos veces antes de invadir el propio Japón”  
-Hay que reconocer que lo consiguieron. Se lo hicieron pasar muy mal a los nuestros.- Admitió Roy con su voz teñida ahora por el respeto.- Esos tipos fueron unos valientes.  
-Es muy triste pensar que el valor tenga que demostrarse de esa forma.- Musitó Ami.-  
-A veces no queda otro remedio. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- Le dijo afectuosamente Bertie.- Recuerda, estuviste dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia vida por tus amigas cuando luchaste contra mí. Aquello fue lo que más me impresionó. Y fue entonces cuando me hiciste empezar a dudar de mis motivaciones. Ahora lo comprendo. Debiste heredar el sentido del deber y del honor de tu abuelo. Aparte claro está, del que ya poseías en tu anterior vida.

 

Su amiga sonrió reconfortada, dejándose abrazar por Beruche. Roy las miró con simpatía. Aunque fue entonces cuando la joven estudiante de medicina comentó.

-Es muy tarde ya, estoy muy cansada. Si me disculpáis me gustaría retirarme.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino su amiga.- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
-Ya continuaremos mañana. –Propuso amablemente Roy.- Ami, cuando vuelvas de tu congreso por favor, tenemos que seguir leyendo.  
-Me parece una gran idea.- Sonrió ella a su amigo, tratando de hacer olvidar aquellos momentos anteriores de reproches.- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

 

Lo dejaron para el día siguiente. Al menos la invitada les dio las buenas noches y subió al cuarto que le habían reservado. El matrimonio Malden se quedó en el salón, Roy aprovechó entonces para comentar con expresión seria.

-No quise lastimar ni ofender a Ami con mis comentarios. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-Si cariño. Pero debes comprender que, pese al tiempo transcurrido, para los japoneses este tema todavía puede ser algo hiriente.  
-Es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros habíamos nacido siquiera. Bueno, quiero decir, ninguno nos habíamos reencarnado todavía.- Matizó él.-   
-Supongo que a Ami le habrán contado cosas igual que tus padres te las contarían a ti.- Argumentó su esposa.- El punto de vista no podrá ser más distinto.  
-Al menos hemos visto la foto de mi abuelo con el suyo. Y posan como dos amigos.- Sonrió Roy afirmando lleno de curiosidad.- Quiero llegar al fondo de esto. ¡Tengo que saber qué pasó entre ellos! Si pudiéramos descubrir cómo y en qué circunstancias se tomaron esa fotografía, quizás aclararíamos muchas cosas. ¿No crees?

 

Su mujer asintió, ella misma estaba llena de curiosidad. Y era desde luego algo sorprendente que los antepasados de su marido y de su mejor amiga se hubieran conocido, al principio luchando como encarnizados enemigos y más tarde, según parecía a juzgar por esa fotografía, entablando una autentica amistad. La muchacha estaba realmente impresionada por aquello aunque pensaba que no podía ser casualidad. Era como si en su propio caso con Ami la historia se repitiese. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Enseguida la expuso a su esposo.

-¿Y si le pidieras a Landar que te echase una mano? A lo mejor él podría hacernos ver que sucedió.

 

Roy se llevó una mano a la barbilla adoptando una pose reflexiva, enseguida asintió con visible entusiasmo.

-¡Oye cubito, es una magnífica idea! Eres la más lista de la clase. Con permiso de Ami-chan… claro.

 

Bertie movió la cabeza divertida. No sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Aunque su marido tampoco le dejó mucho tiempo para meditarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su esposa rodeándola la cintura con un brazo, puso un dedo sobre su frente y ambos desaparecieron. Ahora se materializaron sobre la blanca superficie del Cielo. Fiel a su costumbre Roy comenzó a llamar al mago a grito pelado haciendo bocina con ambas manos.

-Así que aquí estuvisteis entrenando.- Musitó Bertie casi para sí misma dando un atónito vistazo alrededor en tanto su marido no dejaba de gritar.- Vaya un sitio tan…vacío.  
-¡Landar! ¡Eh amigo! ¿Podrías aparecer?...  
-No sé si esto será buena idea.- Se cuestionó su mujer ahora.- Quizás me dejé llevar…  
-Tranquila. Seguro que vendrá…- Le aseguró su interlocutor.-  
-Pues sí, he venido.- Le respondió la voz del aludido, como siempre aparecida de ninguna parte.-

 

Ahora la joven pareja observó que, por su izquierda, llegaba caminando aquel anciano de túnica y barbas inmaculadas. Portaba su característico cayado y se llegó a ellos andando despacio. Al fin declaró con tono entre inquisitivo y algo molesto.

-¿Qué deseas de mí, Roy? Sabes muy bien que no debes venir aquí salvo que haya un grave problema. Y ahora no me parece que sea el caso.  
-Bueno, no…verás.- Pudo replicar el muchacho llevándose una mano al cogote.- Es que…  
-Te ruego que nos perdones.- Le pidió Bertie interrumpiendo a su esposo.- Por favor, no le eches la culpa a Roy, fue idea mía…  
-Princesa Lorein… Beruche.- Sonrió ahora el mago añadiendo con mucho mejor talante.- Si ha sido idea tuya entonces seguro que habrá una buena razón.  
-¡Oye! – Le recriminó Roy ahora con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Qué pasa tío? Como te creíste que era cosa mía ya me estabas dando la charla. Pero como se le ocurrió a mi mujer pues… ¡Oh, seguro que hay una buena razón! – Remachó poniendo voz de falsete para imitar al mago y afearle después.- Aquí no estamos aplicando la misma vara de medir… por mucho bastón gordo que lleves, que te pareces a Gandalf pero en relamido.

 

Hasta Bertie se tapó la boca para no reírse. Landar a su vez le escuchó sin inmutarse y finalmente suspiró.

-Tienes razón.- Concedió algo a desgana.- Te pido disculpas. Decidme, ¿Qué os ha traído aquí?

 

En pocas palabras y al alimón ambos le contaron lo sucedido. Su interlocutor se mesó ligeramente la barba y repuso.

-Si lo he comprendido bien, os gustaría saber más del abuelo de Roy y del abuelo de Ami. ¿Es así?  
-Sí, así es.- Asintió Bertie.-   
-Sin embargo las cosas del pasado ya han sucedido, y no se pueden ni se deben cambiar.- Contestó el mago.- Son puntos fijos en el tiempo.

 

Roy sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar aquello. Era como si ya lo hubiera oído antes. No obstante era incapaz de recordar cuando. No obstante fue quien replicó.

-Eso me es familiar… ¿No me lo has dicho antes?  
-Pudiera ser.- Admitió el mago.- Es algo que un hombre muy sabio me comentó hace mucho…  
-Si- Creyó recordar Roy ahora.- De eso me acuerdo…me lo contaste o eso me parece. ¿No sería ese tipo que iba de aquí para allá en una cabina de teléfonos?

 

El mago asintió despacio ante el gesto de perplejidad de Beruche que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Aunque no le dio ocasión a preguntar dado que su esposo se apresuró a aseverar dirigiéndose al anciano.

-No te preocupes. No queremos cambiar nada. Comprendo que son hechos históricos y podríamos alterar todo el presente. Solo nos gustaría saber que sucedió con ellos. Hay muchas cosas que supongo no saldrán en el diario ni en las cartas.

 

Landar asintió. Entonces hizo aparecer una bola de cristal de su mano. Se la entregó a la pareja y les indicó.

-Aquí podréis sintonizar con esos momentos en el tiempo. Tendréis que concentraros en ellos y tener algo de esa época que os sirva de catalizador. Accederéis a los pensamientos de las personas a las que os une el destino.  
-Muchas gracias amigo.- Dijo Roy.-  
-Esta bola solo servirá para este fin. Abrirá una ventana al pasado. Cuando hayáis aprendido todo lo que debáis de esta experiencia perderá todo su poder.- Les advirtió el mago.-  
-¿Debemos traértela cuando eso ocurra?- Inquirió Beruche.-

 

Ahora Landar se permitió sonreír para negar con la cabeza y declarar, casi con jovialidad.

-Consideradlo un regalo de bodas atrasado por mi parte.  
-Bueno, por lo menos es bonita. Para poner en el centro del aparador.- Valoró Roy en tanto la sostenía con ambas manos.-

 

Era una esfera esmerilada, transparente como un diamante. Tendría el tamaño de un balón de fútbol europeo. Daba unos bonitos reflejos de luz.

-Es preciosa.- Alabó Bertie.-  
-Roy, tu abuelo fue un buen hombre. No te imaginas el valor de lo que hizo. Espero que, cuando veas esto lo comprenderás y sabrás agradecérselo.- Declaró el mago.- Ahora debéis volver.  
-No veo cómo podría. Lleva muerto más de cincuenta años.- Le recordó el muchacho.-

 

No obstante su interlocutor solo esbozó una fina sonrisa pero no dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que sentenció.

-Aprended del pasado y seguro que eso os ayudará a proteger mejor el futuro.

 

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y tras despedirse educadamente del mago se abrazaron. El muchacho se concentró en la energía de Ami y le costó trabajo hacerlo dado que su amiga seguía dormida. Al fin pudo conseguirlo y los dos se desvanecieron del Cielo reapareciendo en la habitación contigua a la que ocupaba su invitada, ambos sobre una cama.

-Vaya, menos mal que calculé de maravilla.- Se sonrió el chico que, tumbado y abrazando a su esposa de esa guisa le guiño un ojo y añadió con un susurro.- ¿Y sabes lo que se me está ocurriendo?  
-Si.- Convino ella que sujetaba ahora la bola con un tonillo de cierto regocijo.- Que tenemos que irnos a dormir o mañana se nos pegarán las sábanas.

 

El muchacho puso una mueca de decepción, pero tuvo que transigir. Salieron de ese cuarto y fueron a su dormitorio. Antes dejaron la bola en el salón. Su esposa, al percatarse de su estado, le consoló alegando con total lógica.

-Será mucho mejor que estemos descansados para mañana. Al menos yo tengo que ir al colegio a trabajar y tú ordenar la casa. Ami debe asistir a su congreso. De modo que prométeme que no jugarás con esa bola hasta que estemos todos juntos.  
-Vale cubito, prometido.- Suspiró él añadiendo.- Aunque, ¿podré leer algo más, verdad?  
-A eso no me opongo.- Concedió la joven.-

 

Y así los dos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Beruche se levantó temprano, su marido dormía o eso parecía, haciéndose el remolón, tapándose con la sabana en cuanto tenía ocasión. Sonriendo su esposa le estampó un beso en la mejilla y fue a ducharse. Tras terminar bajó a la cocina, allí se encontró con Ami.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo su amiga que estaba haciendo un zumo de naranja.- ¿Te apetece?  
-Si gracias.- Contestó la aludida.- ¿Pasaste buena noche, Ami-chan?  
-Dormí de maravilla.- Afirmó ésta.-

 

Las dos amigas se sentaron tras preparar el desayuno. Con unas tostadas, mantequilla, algo de mermelada, unos zumos de naranja y café. Bertie terminó de hacer sendos huevos fritos con algo de bacón y divertida, le comentó a su invitada.

-Me he adaptado al estilo americano. Ya sabes. American way of life. Ji, ji, ji…aunque signifique comer bastante. Menos mal que como justiciera todavía hago ejercicio y no he aumentado de peso.  
-Ya lo veo, y me encanta que estés tan feliz.- Sonrió su interlocutora que ahora preguntó.- ¿No esperamos a Roy?  
-¡Oh no! - Rio Bertie una vez más.- Le va a costar levantarse de la cama. Es un auténtico vago. Pero prefiero que duerma y que descanse. Esta noche, cuando regreses, tenemos algo muy interesante que hacer.- Remachó la muchacha envolviendo sus palabras en un halo de misterio.-

 

Ami la miró sin comprender, aunque se puso algo colorada. Beruche se ruborizó a su vez apresurándose a aclarar.

-No, no me refería a eso…  
-Sois marido y mujer, es lo natural.- Pudo decir su amiga esbozando una vergonzosa sonrisa.-

 

Ahora fue Bertie la que se rio un poco para afirmar en ese tono de confesión que empleaban entre ambas amigas.

-No voy a negar que cuando nos ponemos a ello no está nada mal. Es… ¿cómo lo diría? Algo salvaje pero delicado al mismo tiempo…

 

Ante el azoramiento de su amiga, Beruche sonrió una vez más y posando una mano sobre las de ella quiso saber con tintes llenos de complicidad.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes a nadie especial?...Bueno, no todo en la vida va a ser estudiar y luchar.  
-No, bueno…en mi caso. Algún chico me ha gustado. Pero lo mío no son esa clase de relaciones.  
-Me consta que ha habido varios que han suspirado por ti.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Eres una chica atractiva e inteligente. Pero muy tímida. –La halagó para confesarle divertida.- En eso nos parecemos. Al menos así era. Debo admitir que después de conocer a Roy he cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Ami todavía algo ruborizada.-  
-Los occidentales son en general bastante más directos en estas cosas. –Repuso su amiga recordando con humor.- Al principio sencillamente me dejaba atónita y me enfurecía su forma de hablarme. ¡Era un descarado! Pero luego…en fin.- Sonrió ahora con la mirada algo perdida en la pared.-  
-Le quieres mucho y él a ti. Eso es maravilloso.- Sonrió Ami.-  
-Y pensar que mis propias hermanas llegaron a pensar que me gustaban las mujeres.- Se rio Beruche mirando ahora a su amiga para revelarla.- ¡Si hasta creyeron que entre tú y yo había algo! Como nos pasábamos tardes enteras jugando al ajedrez en Hikawa o en tu casa.

 

Los colores le volvieron a subir a la interpelada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Apenas si pudo balbucir.

-¿Co…cómo pudieron creer eso?..  
-Ya sabes cómo son de chismosas. En especial Kalie.- Declaró Bertie.-

 

Aunque con la sola pronunciación del nombre de su hermana desaparecida su sonrisa se extinguió. Ahora fue Ami quién la tomó animosamente de las manos para tratar de alentarla.

-Ya verás cómo volverá.  
-Si- suspiró su amiga.- A veces lo hablo con Roy. Él siempre dice eso. No negaré que en ocasiones estoy tentada de pedirle que use su translación para localizar a mi hermana. Sin embargo ella dijo que no quería que la buscásemos.  
-Confía en Karaberasu, es una chica muy lista y sabrá arreglárselas. Estará bien.- Declaró Ami dándole un abrazo a su amiga.- Seguro que sí.

 

Bertie soltó alguna lágrima ahora, sin embargo se forzó a sonreír y a dejar de lado aquello. Su interlocutora, más por que pasara ese mal trago que otra cosa, quiso volver al tema inicial de toda aquella conversación y le pidió con tono curioso.

-Entonces anoche, sucedió otro asunto que no era…eso…y lo que tenéis planeado para esta noche entonces…

 

Su amiga asintió y no tardó en explicarle lo acaecido la noche anterior. Al oír aquello la estudiante de medicina dijo con tono de sorpresa…

-Entonces ¿podremos ver a mi abuelo y al de Roy?  
-Landar nos dijo que sería como abrir una ventana al pasado.- Le contó Bertie.-   
-En tal caso deberemos ser muy cuidadosos.- Aconsejó su contertulia ahora con más preocupación en su voz.- No podemos cambiar nada.  
-No temas. Solamente seremos espectadores, no podremos influenciar.- La tranquilizó su amiga.-  
-En ese caso, aguardo con impaciencia a que llegue la noche.- Repuso Ami.-

 

Las dos terminaron de desayunar y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse y arreglarse. Bertie eligió un sencillo vestido de tonos claros y color crema que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con zapatos a juego y Ami se decantó por uno más largo de color amarillo. Salieron juntas.

-Te llevaré a tu convención, tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar a mi escuela.- Se ofreció Beruche.-  
-Eres muy amable, la verdad, no creo que supiera aclararme mucho por la ciudad.- Admitió Ami.-

 

De modo que subieron al coche y salieron hacia el lugar donde se iba a celebrar ese congreso. Por fortuna el tráfico no estaba en sus peores momentos. Ami bajó del vehículo y se despidió de su amiga que arrancó para dirigirse hacia su colegio. La estudiante de medicina la vio alejarse en tanto suspiraba.

-Bien, vamos allá. Mamoru querrá que le cuente todo con detalle.

 

Y accedió al interior tras mostrar su acreditación. Era de hecho todo un honor que la organización la hubiera invitado. Ese tipo de seminarios solo admitían a médicos licenciados y con prestigio, sin embargo a algunos estudiantes excepcionales se les permitía acudir con invitación. La muchacha ocupó su asiento y se dispuso a aprender de los más reputados especialistas. Por su parte Beruche llegó al colegio aún con unos cinco minutos de margen. Tras aparcar en las plazas destinadas a los profesores se dirigió al despacho que le habían asignado. Se alegró, precisamente la primera clase era de historia. Trataría de indagar sobre el tema que tanto a ella como a su marido y a su amiga les interesaba. 

-Vamos a ver cómo se da mi debut.- Se dijo la muchacha encaminándose hacia el aula.-

 

A su vez, y antes de que comenzasen las ponencias, Ami pensó en una conversación que mantuvo con Mamo-chan un par de días antes del viaje. Se sentaban en el Crown, aguardando a las otras.

-Siempre llegando tarde.- Suspiraba el joven mirando su reloj con resignación.-  
-No te preocupes, no tardarán mucho más.- Afirmó Ami.- Al menos eso espero.  
-No pasa nada, así tenemos un rato para charlar nosotros.- Declaró Mamoru.- Nunca podemos compartir nuestras aficiones e intereses comunes.  
-Es verdad.- Convino la muchacha.- Y más ahora que me voy de viaje.  
-Te envidio, ese congreso médico tiene mucha reputación. Me habría gustado ir pero ya sabes que otros asuntos me reclaman.- Se lamentó él.-  
-Te contaré todo lo que suceda.- Le prometió la chica.-

 

Mamoru esbozó una agradecida sonrisa. Apenas si pudo tratar de añadir algo dado que la voz chillona de Usagi les llegaba desde la entrada.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!..  
-¿Habéis llegado hace mucho?- Quiso saber Minako que, junto con Rei y Makoto acompañaban a su amiga.-  
-No, hará apenas diez minutos.- Repuso Ami.-  
-Seguro que han estado hablando de cosas de médicos.- Aseveró Makoto.-  
-Desde luego. Cuando empiezan a emplear esa jerga no hay quien les comprenda.- Sonrió Rei.-  
-Eso es porque mi prometido y mi amiga Ami son dos personas muy inteligentes.- Remachó Usagi con patente orgullo.-  
-¡Uy, uy! No sé, aquí los dos juntitos, más parecía una cita.- Se rio Minako.-  
-¡Deja de decir bobadas! –Repuso Usagi con los brazos en jarras.-  
-Bueno chica, no hace falta que te enfades, era solo una broma.- Pudo decir su interlocutora tratando de apaciguarla.-

 

Aunque tanto Ami como Mamoru ya tenían subidos los colores. La propia Usagi agregó entre divertida y conciliatoriamente en tanto les señalaba.

-¿Lo ves? Ya les has hecho pasar un mal rato.   
-Claro, es que vaya unos comentarios que haces Mina-chan.- Se rio Makoto.-  
-Eso es. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Estoy segura. - Convino Usagi declarando.- Si se hubiera tratado de ti, Minako, de Mako-chan, o de la bruja de Rei, me preocuparía… ¡Pero Ami!  
-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que si hubiéramos sido nosotras te preocuparías?- Replicó Makoto con tono molesto.-  
-¿Y qué me has llamado, eh? - Espetó Rei a su vez.-  
-Bueno chicas, por favor.- Terció Ami.-   
-Si eso. Vamos a dejarlo.- Afirmó Minako mirando con reprobación a Usagi.- Antes de que alguien que todos conocemos diga alguna tontería más carente de todo fundamento.

 

La aludida se llevó una mano al cogote y pudo decir azorada al tiempo que tratando de hacerse perdonar.

-Era broma chicas. No os pongáis así. Venga, a esta ronda invito yo…

 

Ami se sonreía moviendo la cabeza. Las demás se sentaron mirando hacia otro lado, pretendiendo estar ofendidas. Sin embargo le tomaron la palabra a su compañera y pidieron los helados y batidos más caros. La pobre Usagi acabó con el monedero vacío…no obstante un poso de tristeza quedó en el corazón de la estudiante de medicina. Ninguna de sus amigas ni tan siquiera hablando en broma, la consideraban como a una chica que pudiera estar enamorada o tener una cita con un hombre. Al menos por algo que no fuera meramente intelectual o relacionado de algún modo con sus estudios. Aunque mucho de eso era culpa suya. Siempre quiso proyectar esa imagen. Ahora se acordaba de Rio, aquel chico tan especial. Salió de esos recuerdos cuando se anunció el comienzo de las ponencias…

 

Bertie había llegado a su colegio y antes de pasar por el aula se dirigió en efecto hacia el despacho que le habían asignado en busca de algunos libros. Lo compartiría con otra profesora nueva. Esa mujer llamada Sally. Aunque no recordaba su apellido. Sin embargo fue ésta misma la que la saludó cuando entró.

-Hola. ¿También eres nueva, verdad?...  
-Si. Beruche Malden. Encantada.- Replicó sonriendo.-  
-Sally Gilmore. Es un placer. ¿Qué asignaturas vas a dar?- Se interesó esa mujer.-  
-Por lo pronto historia e historia del Arte.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Aunque también podré impartir literatura inglesa.  
-Por tu acento veo que no eres de aquí.- Comentó agudamente su compañera.-  
-No, vengo de Japón.- Contestó Bertie.-  
-No tienes aspecto de japonesa.- Se sonrió su contertulia mirándola con detenimiento.-  
-Es verdad, mis hermanas y yo nos mudamos allí cuando éramos pequeñas.- Respondió, repitiendo aquella coartada que ya había utilizado antes.-

 

De hecho recordó que la primera vez que afirmaron algo así fue cuando Tom las conoció a Cooan y a ella misma. El primer día de sus clases en la Golden. ¡Hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquello! O eso le parecía. Quizás hubiesen pasado poco más de dos años solamente, pero era como si se hubiera tratado de una vida entera.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Comentó entonces su compañera casi con tono divertido para confesar a su vez.- Yo tengo dos, una mayor y otra pequeña. Las chicas Gilmore nos llaman.   
-Pues te gano.- Se sonrió Beruche.- Yo tengo tres hermanas, soy la tercera en edad.

 

Esa muchacha parecía desde luego muy extrovertida y simpática. Aunque no pudieron seguir charlando más. La música les dio a entender que comenzaban las clases.

-Yo voy a dar ciencias, matemáticas, biología…- Le enumeró en tanto recogía una carpeta y bolso de su mesa.- En eso somos distintas.  
-Bueno, a mí me apasionan también las ciencias.- Afirmó Bertie recogiendo a su vez el bolso.- Mi mejor amiga de hecho está estudiando para ser doctora y ha venido a un congreso. He parado a dejarla allí.

 

Las dos salieron del despacho, de camino hacia sus respectivas aulas, Sally comentó con algo de prevención.

-Perdona si te he parecido demasiado curiosa, a fin de cuentas nos acabamos de conocer.  
-No es nada. Además, vamos a ser compañeras y espero que amigas.- Declaró su contertulia.-

 

Esa joven sonrió en tanto se desviaba por un lateral del pasillo hacia su aula. Beruche continuó en línea recta hacia la suya. Al fin llegó. Era un octavo grado. Equivaldría a un segundo curso de secundaria. Precisamente las edades más difíciles…pero tras todo lo que había vivido no sería una clase llena de preadolescentes de un colegio caro lo que la intimidase.

-¡Allá voy! – Se dijo animosamente en tanto abría la puerta y saludaba.- Buenos días a todos…

 

En casa Roy proseguía con la lectura de ese diario. Fiel a su palabra ordenó y limpió antes. Después se sentó en el sofá del salón y buscó la página en la que se había quedado…

“Estamos listos para asaltar una de las posiciones japonesas. Estos japos se han atrincherado en unos complicados laberintos de galerías subterráneos fuertemente armados. Los defienden con fanatismo. En estos últimos días los muchachos de la prensa que se han destacado aquí nos han informado de lo siguiente:”

-¡Vaya!, esto también debió de ser muy duro.- Suspiró agitando su mano derecha para continuar.-  
“Al llegar el 24 de Febrero el Aeródromo Nº2 se convirtió en el objetivo prioritario de los marines. Los acorazados USS Idaho y USS Pensacola bombardearon dicho aeródromo a la vez que aviones embarcados lo hicieron sobre sus instalaciones. El 21º Regimiento con tanques Sherman en cabeza inició el avance entre el Aeródromo Nº1 y el Aeródromo Nº2. Cuando se acercaron a los aeropuertos los carros de combate se internaron en un campo de minas antitanque, siendo en pocos segundos dos Sherman destruidos. Entonces los marines tuvieron que avanzar por los campos de minas internándose 350 metros hacia dentro, una vez allí se enfrentaron a los búnkers y casamatas de los japoneses en un cuerpo a cuerpo con fusiles y granadas de mano. Murieron unos 50 japoneses y un número similar de norteamericanos. Por la tarde el 24º Regimiento se unió a la lucha, pero a las 17:00 horas el avance se suspendió temporalmente para que los americanos cavaran hoyos y pudieran pasar la noche a salvo de los proyectiles de morteros que caían sobre ellos. Sin embargo, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz se lanzaron al asalto y tomaron por fin el Aeródromo Nº1.  
-A pasar la página.- Se dijo el muchacho tras llegar al final de la que estaba, lo hizo y continuó leyendo con avidez…-  
El Aeródromo Nº1 empezó a repararse y extenderse gracias a los trabajos de ingenieros el 25 de Febrero. El objetivo seguía siendo el Aeródromo Nº2 y por supuesto el Aeródromo Nº3, entre ambos aeropuertos había una zona peligrosa de valles, colinas, cañones, riscos y cuevas. El ataque contra ese lugar empezó a las 9:30 horas de la mañana cuando la 3ª División de Marines avanzó por el oeste y tomó la aldea de Motoyama. Por el flanco derecho inició el ataque la 5ª División de Marines superando unas formidables defensas niponas, pero chocando de bruces contra la Cota 382. Los 23º y 24º Regimientos de Marines llegaron también a una colina denominada “Meatgrinder” cercana a la Cota 382, donde el 26th Batallón Blindado Japonés lanzó un masivo contraataque a su derecha que detuvo su avance y los estadounidenses tuvieron que quedarse clavados en el suelo. Al caer la oscuridad nocturna los ataques japoneses desde la Cota 382 y “Meatgrinder” continuaron con mucha intensidad, de hecho esa noche los marines americanos sufrieron 500 bajas y les fueron destruidos 9 de sus tanques Sherman.

-No lo tuvieron nada fácil.- Pensaba Roy realmente impresionado en tanto leía.-

 

Ni se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa se abría. Al fin la voz de su esposa le sacó de aquellas reflexiones.

-Hola. ¿Has leído mucho?...  
-La verdad es que si.- Admitió él.- Según parece mi abuelo y sus compañeros estaban enterados de los avances que se hacían. El departamento de propaganda y prensa los hacía circular para dar moral. Pero también estaban al tanto de los rumores y de lo que ellos mismos veían y experimentaban. El enemigo se defendía con gran tenacidad…  
-Vaya, debió de ser terrible.- Afirmó su contertulia.-  
-Supongo que más o menos como tu primera clase.- Sonrió su marido dejando ahora el diario sobre una mesa en tanto se levantaba y besaba a Bertie.- Anda cuéntame…  
-Bueno, no te creas.- Replicó la joven.- Es cuestión de mantenerse firme y hacerse respetar…  
-¡Entonces esos críos están perdidos! - rio él - ¡Cualquiera se mete con mi cubito!  
-No seas tonto- sonrió ella moviendo la cabeza con fingida reprobación.-

 

Aunque ahora Roy cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga no estaba con ella y le preguntó.

-¿No has venido con Ami?  
-Supongo que el congreso médico al que asiste se habrá alargado. De todos modos me comentó que no me preocupase. Que quizás sería así. Tomará un taxi…  
-No sé. ¿Deberíamos esperarla para probar la esfera esa que nos dio Landar?- Le consultó él.-  
-Creo que sería lo más apropiado.- Convino Bertie.- Es más, le prometí que lo haríamos todos juntos.

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Le parecía lo más correcto. Así lo hicieron, los dos charlaron un poco sobre temas intrascendentes, luego recordaron a sus amigos y Roy le contó que en dos días volvía a jugar…

-No les está yendo demasiado bien a mis compañeros del equipo.- Suspiró.-  
-Pero tampoco puedes llegar tú y ganar todos los partidos.- Le respondió Bertie.-  
-Ya lo sé cubito. Y eso que sé que podría encestar todas las veces.- Se sonrió.- Aunque no sería justo. Y a veces ni te podrías imaginar lo que me cuesta mantener mi potencial al mínimo. O dejar que me taponen o me roben un balón. Muchas veces creo que es injusto y que me estoy aprovechando al jugar con tanta ventaja.- Le confesó él.-

 

Su esposa le acarició la barbilla con dulzura y le sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-Tú ya eras muy bueno cuando te conocí. Y no tenías poderes entonces.  
-En ocasiones no estoy seguro de si era bueno gracias a mi particular condición o si lo gané con mi esfuerzo. Como mi padre siempre me decía.  
-Debes hacerlo lo mejor que puedas y no te agobies por eso. Yo confío en ti.- Le contestó Bertie abrazándose a él.- Sabes perfectamente cuales son los límites que no debes traspasar…

 

Su marido sonrió agradecido. Siempre podía contar con el apoyo de esa mujer tan maravillosa con la que se casó. La única que podía comprenderle de ese modo. En eso pensaba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser Ami-chan.- Comentó Beruche dirigiéndose a abrir.-

 

En efecto, la joven estudiante de medicina estaba tras la puerta. Su anfitriona la invitó a pasar. Tras saludar a sus amigos todos entraron en el salón.

-¿Qué tal tu congreso?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-Muy interesante. Gracias.- Afirmó la interpelada.- Estuvo genial pero me ha dejado agotada.

 

Sus amigos se miraron, fue su anfitrión quien suspiró diciendo resignado…

-Quizás sea mejor dejar esto para otro momento entonces.  
-¿Dejar el qué?- Inquirió Ami.-  
-¿No te acuerdas? Lo de ver qué sucedió.- Le apuntó Bertie.-  
-Es verdad. Tenéis razón. Descuidad, con vuestro permiso me doy una ducha y me despejo. Y entonces nos ponemos con ello. También tengo muchísima curiosidad.- Afirmó la joven.- Y mañana por la tarde debo volver a Japón.

 

Sus anfitriones estuvieron conformes en ello. La joven subió a su habitación y después se encaminó a la ducha del cuarto de baño sito en la segunda planta. Entre tanto Roy trajo la bola.

-En cuanto Ami esté lista veremos cómo se maneja esto.- Comentó el chico.- El caso es que no veo ningún manual de instrucciones, cubito.  
-A mí no me mires.- Replicó ella igualmente desconcertada.- No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hay que hacer para que funcione.

 

Su marido se encogió de hombros y decidieron aguardar a Ami. Ésta ya estaba en la ducha. El agua caliente caía sobre su cabello y su cuerpo proporcionándola un agradable alivio. Entonces vino a su mente un recuerdo infantil. Siendo niña, quizás con seis años, cuando hablaba con su madre acerca de su familia.

-Mami, cuando sea mayor quiero ser doctora como tú.- Afirmaba llena de entusiasmo.-  
-Claro cariño, serás una maravillosa doctora.- Respondió afectuosamente su madre.- Como yo y como tu tío y tu abuelo.  
-¿Quién es el abuelo?- Preguntó sin comprender aun qué significaba eso.-

 

Aunque notó como la expresión de contento de su madre se desvanecía. Entonces ella le contestó.

-Bueno, él fue el padre de tu tío Naoki y el mío.   
-¿Y ya no está?- Quiso saber la niña.-   
-No, ya no está, cielo. Se fue con nuestros antepasados…  
-¿Se murió?- Preguntó agudamente Ami.-  
-Sí, - musitó su madre.- Hace ya mucho tiempo.  
-¿Tú le querías mucho?  
-Claro, era mi padre.- Afirmó la mujer tratando nuevamente de sonreír.- Anda, vamos a preparar la cena…

 

Y la niña asintió. Ami recordaba eso con una extraña sensación. Como si la mención de su abuelo hubiera levantado dolorosos recuerdos a su madre. O algo que ella prefería no recordar. Al fin cortó el torrente de agua y salió de la ducha. Se secó y no tardó en vestirse. Bajó enseguida. Allí esperaban sus amigos.

-Ya estoy preparada.- Les anunció.-  
-Estupendo, porque Bertie y yo nos preguntábamos como poner en marcha esto.- Comentó Roy.-

 

Ahora fue Ami quién les miró con estupor.

-Creía que Landar os había explicado cómo utilizar esa bola.- Comentó.-  
-Quizás tenga que ver con nuestros deseos de ver el pasado o se active cuando tú y Roy estéis juntos. –Conjeturó Bertie.-

 

Entonces fue su marido quién pareció acordarse de algo. Tomó la palabra para declarar.

-Landar dijo que necesitaríamos algo de entonces como catalizador. ¿Qué tal la fotografía de ellos dos? Me gustaría saber por qué se la tomaron.  
-Sí, así es. - Añadió Beruche.- Algo del pasado, que tuviera relación con los hechos… esas fueron más o menos sus palabras.

 

Su esposo fue a por esa fotografía y la acercó junto a la esfera. Aunque no sucedió nada. Pasaron algunos momentos más y no percibieron ningún cambio.

-Pues no sé en qué nos estamos equivocando.- Comentó él con gesto desconcertado.-  
-Quizás es que deberíamos esperar un poco más.- Comentó Ami aproximándose.-

 

Y fue acercarse hasta Roy para provocar que esa bola comenzara a brillar con un cálido tono dorado…Enseguida fueron formándose imágenes en su interior. Los tres estaban perplejos y quisieron aguzar la vista para observar. Sin embargo un súbito fogonazo les cegó durante unos instantes. Cuando finalmente recobraron la visión se hallaban en el interior de una especie de cueva. Ahora oían ruidos de disparos y explosiones de fondo, acallados por las gruesas paredes de piedra que les rodeaban.

-¡Esto sí que es hacer las cosas a lo grande!- Exclamó Roy dando un vistazo en derredor.- Es como la realidad virtual.  
-En este caso es bastante real.- Afirmó su esposa.-  
-Están en plena batalla.- Indicó Ami.-

 

Y no tardaron en ver pasar a algunos soldados del ejército imperial japonés armados con fusiles, en un frenético deambular para ocupar sus posiciones. Otros llevaban heridos. Algunos presentaban un terrible estado. La estudiante de medicina hubiera deseado poder ayudar. Desgraciadamente todo lo que veían era como una película. No se podía cambiar. Eran hechos ya acaecidos. En eso pensaba cuando Roy comentó.

-No sé dónde podrán estar tu abuelo o mi abuelo. Creí que aparecerían enseguida.  
-No tengo ni la menor idea.- Confesó Ami.- Podríamos ir a buscarles.  
-Creo que lo mejor sería aguardar aquí.- Opinó Bertie.- Esto no me parece demasiado seguro para moverse.

 

De hecho no sabían si ellos mismos podrían estar en peligro. Roy desde luego no lo creía. Además, en caso de existir la más mínima posibilidad él era lo bastante poderoso como para rechazar cualquier ataque de las armas que allí existían. Hasta un disparo de acorazado a bocajarro no le haría mella alguna. Al menos eso pensaba aunque no querría tener que averiguarlo.

-Bueno, eso se me aplica a mí, pero las chicas…- Meditó no obstante con algo de temor.- Espero que sea cierto y no podamos intervenir en nada ni ser afectados por lo que pasó aquí.

 

Entre tanto los oficiales y soldados japoneses seguían yendo y viniendo de modo interminable. Recorrían una especie de pasillos de piedra que atravesaban una gran montaña. Más explosiones y órdenes en japonés que Ami tradujo.

-Van a disparar con cañones o algo así.

 

Pudieron mirar por la abertura de una pared de aquel durísimo granito observando como muy lejos, desde la playa, las unidades de marines avanzaban bajo un denso fuego.

-¡Maldita sea! Mi abuelo podría estar ahí.- Masculló Roy impotente para hacer nada.-

 

Bertie le miró con pesar posando una mano sobre las de él. El chico asintió. Aquellas eran las sombras de algo ya sucedido. No se podían alterar. Fue Ami quién también subrayó de forma solidaria.

-Y mi abuelo estará por algún corredor de estos.

 

Decidieron avanzar por uno de ellos al azar, dado que no pensaron que quedarse allí fuera buena idea. Los heridos seguían llegando y eran amontonados con pocos miramientos ya. Para alguien como Ami aquello era muy duro de ver, casi insoportable. Tantos lamentos y gritos de dolor y no poder ser capaz de intervenir.

-Creía que nuestra lucha contra vosotras fue muy dura, pero no fue nada comparado con esto.-Admitió Bertie con gesto lleno de horror a su vez.-

 

Otro japonés gritó algo, fue la propia Bertie quién en esta ocasión tradujo.

-Adelante, moriremos antes que permitir que conquisten nuestra isla de azufre…Adelante  
-Ha dado el grito de banzai.- Comentó una horrorizada Ami.- Y ha desenvainado una katana.

 

En efecto, aquel tipo que parecía un oficial se puso una cinta con los colores de la bandera zeta japonesa atada a la frente y espada en mano guió a unas decenas de soldados hacia el exterior. Atardecía y los chicos les vieron salir con sigilo, tomando posiciones entre los escasos matorrales quizás aguardando a que oscureciera.

-¡Esos tipos están locos! - Afirmó Roy.-  
-O quizás simplemente desesperados.- Rebatió Ami.- Si han sido llevados hasta el extremo de tener que hacer algo así.  
-Podrían haberse rendido.- Replicó su interlocutor.- Se hubiesen ahorrado muchas muertes inútiles. ¡Pero no! Tenían que aferrarse como lapas a este maldito peñasco.  
-Era su hogar, luchaban por nuestro país. ¿Acaso tú no luchaste hasta el final contra el enemigo cuando éste invadió tu casa?- Le contestó una enojada Ami.-  
-¡Maldita sea! Hay una gran diferencia.- Espetó Roy enfadado también.- ¿Y de qué les sirvió todo esto, eh? Para que les tirasen dos bombas atómicas. Todo por su obstinación.  
-¡Eso fue una salvajada!- Exclamó su indignada interlocutora.- Ni siquiera nuestros peores enemigos llegaron a hacer algo así. Y no te consiento que lo hagas parecer como si la culpa hubiese sido de Japón.  
-¡Cuando los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor lo empezaron!…- Opuso su asimismo airado polemista.- Nosotros lo terminamos.  
-¡Basta por favor! - Les pidió una agitada Bertie que estaba realmente preocupada al verles cada vez más tensos.- ¿Os estáis escuchando? ¡Nosotros, ellos!…como si estuvierais en dos bandos enfrentados. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sois dos de las personas que más quiero en el mundo. Dejad de pelearos por algo que sucedió hace más de cincuenta años. Ya no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo. Solo lamentarlo. Por ambos lados.

 

Y en tanto escuchaban aquella reprimenda los dos polemistas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados ahora. 

-Lo siento.- Musitó Roy.- Es muy difícil ir en contra de todo lo que he aprendido siendo niño. Mi padre siempre me contó que ésta fue una guerra para salvar la democracia y la libertad.  
\- Los japoneses deseábamos la paz.- Suspiró Ami.- La mayor parte de la gente no tenía nada que ver con esa idea imperialista.   
-Lo mejor será que vayamos por otro lugar.- Les dijo Bertie ahora con tono conciliador.-

 

Así lo hicieron cuando de pronto se toparon con una patrulla japonesa. Cuál sería la sorpresa de los muchachos al ver como esos soldados les atravesaban como si de fantasmas se tratasen.

-Está claro que no podemos intervenir.- Afirmó Ami.- Nuestra presencia aquí es totalmente inmaterial. Como si nos hubieran proyectado.  
-Claro, esa bola.- Comentó Roy.- Es verdad que esto se parece mucho a la realidad virtual.  
-Sí, me recuerda a la tecnología del siglo treinta.- Convino Beruche.-

 

Caminaban a través de aquellos pasillos cuando llegaron a una sala más amplia. Allí, varios heridos eran atendidos. Ami sintió entonces algo, un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al oír aun oficial dirigirse a uno de los enfermeros.

-Mizuno, no pierdas el tiempo. La mayor parte morirá enseguida.

 

La joven se aproximó caminando despacio hacia aquel muchacho que infructuosamente trataba de reanimar a uno de los convalecientes. Bertie y su marido se aproximaron a su vez. Al ver el rostro consternado de aquel chico enseguida le reconocieron. ¡Era el que aparecía en la foto con el abuelo de Roy! Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Ese todavía aspirante a médico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tumbado ahora junto al cadáver del recién fallecido que tenía al lado. Se le veía muy cansado. Aun así, enseguida se levantó tratando de atender a otros camaradas.

-No esperaba menos de tu antepasado.- Sonrió ahora Roy añadiendo con admiración y de paso reconciliarse con su amiga.- ¡Tan buena persona y tan valiente como su nieta! 

 

La aludida tenía lágrimas en los ojos viendo aquello. ¡Ojalá pudiera unírsele y echarle una mano! Pocas veces se había sentido tan impotente. En ese momento, tras un par más de explosiones, se aproximaron unos oficiales que iban despejando el camino. Al llegar a esa sala todos se pusieron firmes y un japonés más alto que la mayoría y con un sable envainado en el lado derecho de la cintura se acercó. Al instante el abuelo de Ami se cuadró saludando.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Musitó su descendiente al ver a ese recién llegado.- ¡Es él!  
-¿Quién? -Quiso saber Bertie.-  
-Tadamichi Kuribayashi – Replicó su amiga con tono entre admirado y atónito.-   
-Vaya, ¿éste tipo era el jefe de las tropas japonesas?- Se asombró Roy admitiendo.- La verdad es que impresiona.

 

Era un hombre con mirada determinada y semblante tranquilo pese a todo. Estaría en la cincuentena más o menos. Traslucía bastante fuerza interior y estaba claro que tenía el más absoluto respeto por parte de sus soldados. Al poco otro oficial se acercó a él y tras hacerle una gran inclinación esperó permiso para hablar. Entre Ami y Bertie le tradujeron al atónito Roy esa conversación.

-Mi general. Algunos oficiales y soldados han desobedecido las órdenes y atacaron al enemigo al grito de banzai…Hemos perdido a centenares de ellos.  
-Eso no hará más que debilitar nuestras posiciones y hacer que nuestra resistencia dure menos tiempo.- Repuso el aludido entre molesto y resignado.- Aunque comprendo a esos hombres, eso no les excusa en su desobediencia. Capitán. Cuide de que no vuelvan a producirse esas actuaciones o de lo contrario los americanos acabarán muy pronto con todos nosotros y con nuestra defensa.  
-Sí, mi general.- Replicó su subordinado, aunque atreviéndose a añadir.- Comprenda que los hombres ven difícil el no honrar las tradiciones.  
-Lo sé. Provengo de una familia samurái.- Asintió Kuribayashi para añadir con tono pausado y hasta filosófico.- Pero a veces se debe de estar dispuesto a renunciar hasta a las más arraigadas tradiciones si deseamos preservarlas para el futuro.  
-Si señor.- Se inclinó nuevamente el capitán partiendo de inmediato para hacer cumplir esas órdenes.-

 

El general se paró entonces a inspeccionar la habitación. Una puerta de hierro cerrada pareció atraer su atención. Al menos le dedicó una mirada que parecía de inquietud. Aunque enseguida se centró en saludar a los heridos. A todos los que estaban conscientes les daba ánimos y les felicitaba por su valentía. Al fin dedicó su atención a su cuidador para preguntarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?  
-Mizuno Kenshiro. Mi general.- Replicó éste haciendo una gran inclinación.-   
-¿No hay más médicos por aquí? - Quiso saber su superior.-  
-Señor, han muerto o están muy atareados. A mí me ordenaron permanecer aquí y cuidar de todos estos heridos. Hablo inglés, de modo que, si pese a todo el enemigo nos capturase, podría pedir asistencia para los heridos, señor.  
-Soka.- Añadió su superior.-  
¿Qué ha dicho?- Quiso saber Roy hablando en una respetuosa voz baja.-  
-Ya veo.- Le tradujo Bertie con un susurro.-

 

Entre tanto el jefe del ejército japonés continuaba hablando con el abuelo de Ami.

\- Yo pasé también dos años en los Estados Unidos como agregado militar. Conozco a los americanos. Son testarudos y poderosos. Pero si se diera el caso usted podrá convencerles de que auxilien a los heridos. Eso al menos además de ayudar a los nuestros les distraerá parte de sus recursos. Por mi parte lamento mucho no poder enviarle ayuda, ni material médico. Todo lo que nos queda está comprometido en las líneas de defensa más importantes. Y ya sabe que de aquí, ninguno volveremos. No es algo que me guste, pero nuestra misión es causar a los norteamericanos tantas bajas como nos sean posibles. De ese modo tal vez reconsideren el ataque a nuestro suelo patrio.  
-Si mi general, lo comprendo.- Pudo responder Mizuno para suspirar.- Al menos me gustaría atender a estos hombres para que no sufrieran tanto en sus últimos momentos.  
-Sea así, permanezca aquí. Es el lugar más seguro. Se defenderá hasta el final. – Afirmó el general para luego ordenar al joven.- Y de no ser capturados, cuando no haya otra alternativa… a todos los que puedan elegir…  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Quiso saber Roy mirando a Ami que se había quedado pálida.-  
-Se refiere al sepukku ritual.- Le aclaró la muchacha.- Si han de morir que sea por su propia mano y con honor.

 

En eso, otro oficial se acercó a Kuribayashi y tras hacer una nueva y sentida inclinación le informó.

-Mi general. Con su permiso. Colocaremos algunos hombres para defender este emplazamiento.  
-Los soldados hacen falta en la defensa, coronel.- Replicó éste.-  
-Como usted sabe, señor. El propio ministro Tojo ordenó proteger bien este lugar.- Dijo ese oficial con tono entre comedido y confidencial.-

 

Kuribayashi volvió a mirar hacia aquella puerta de metal y al cabo de unos instantes asintió.

-Muy bien, haga usted lo que considere oportuno en ese aspecto. Mi misión fundamental aquí es luchar contra el enemigo. Aunque siempre dije que los Estados Unidos son el último país contra el que Japón debería haberse enfrentado.- Remachó con un breve suspiro de resignación.-

 

Roy y las chicas se miraron sin comprender, más cuando ellas terminaron de traducirle toda esa conversación.

-En eso tenía razón.- Afirmó Roy.- Ese tipo era muy inteligente.  
-El almirante Yamamoto compartía ese punto de vista.- Comentó Bertie que le explicó a su esposo.- Sin embargo, como buen militar obedeció las órdenes de sus superiores y preparó y dirigió el ataque a Pearl Harbor.  
-Lo sé. Sé que estos pobres diablos solo obedecían órdenes. Y no quise ofenderte Ami.- Resopló el chico.- Cree que no es nada personal.  
-Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.- Le sonrió la interpelada quién parecía más atenta a esa extraña puerta que a las disculpas de su interlocutor, y así lo evidenció.- Lo que no entiendo es qué tendrá ahí, para que sea tan importante custodiarlo.  
-Yo tampoco comprendo nada.- Dijo él.-  
-¿Qué podrá haber aquí tan valioso?- Se preguntó a su vez Bertie en voz alta.-  
-Ya veremos.- Declaró Ami mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera encontrar la solución allí delante.- No sé qué podría ser. Puede que tras esa puerta tengan equipo o armamento de reserva. Algún polvorín o sus aparatos de radio.  
-Quizás se refieren a la totalidad de la isla. Desde aquí los japoneses podían detectar los ataques de los bombarderos que iban hacia Japón y dar el aviso.- Comentó Roy.- Y teniendo un aeródromo era un punto estratégico para su defensa. Cuando los nuestros conquistaron ese lugar pudieron escoltar a los b-29 con cazas Mustang. 

 

Sus interlocutoras le escucharon con atención aunque no llegaban a entender demasiado de toda esa jerga militar. Entonces, otra serie de explosiones hizo que Kuribayashi prosiguiera su ronda junto a los oficiales y soldados que le seguían. Allí quedó Mizuno, tratando de confortar en lo posible a los heridos y moribundos. Los chicos por su parte prosiguieron andando un poco a través de esos túneles. No antes de que Ami le dedicase una admirada y afectuosa mirada a su antepasado que, ajeno a toda la conversación anterior, seguía desviviéndose por los heridos.

-No lo comprendo.- Musitó ella atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.- Mi abuelo fue un héroe. Mi familia tendría que haber estado orgullosa de él. Y sin embargo ni mi madre ni mi tío…en fin, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo al mencionar su nombre. Como si hubiera hecho algo deshonroso. Siempre me dio la impresión de que incluso podría haber estado loco o algo así, cuando escuchaba a los míos hablar de él.  
-Todavía no hemos visto la historia completa.- Le recordó Bertie.- Aunque estoy contigo, me parece un buen hombre y alguien digno de elogio. No de ser ninguneado.  
-Sí, - convino Roy.- Debo admitir que no esperaba esto. Desde crío pensaba que los japoneses atacaban como bestias, gritando con sus bayonetas, listos para matar a todo el que encontrasen. Y no les había visto como personas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que son exactamente iguales a los soldados americanos. Todos peleando por lo que creían justo.  
-La guerra es algo terrible y cruel. Además de estúpido.- Sentenció Ami con pesar.- Desagraciadamente muchas buenas personas se ven arrastradas dentro de ella y se convierten en víctimas.

 

Sus interlocutores asintieron concediéndole la razón. Entre tanto ya había anochecido. Era curioso, el tiempo les parecía que transcurriese muy deprisa. Andando había llegado casi a una salida de uno de aquellos largos corredores. Pese a la desaparición del sol, las bengalas y el resplandor de las explosiones iluminaban gran parte del terreno. Prefirieron no mirar mucho dado que el panorama era dantesco. Muchos cuerpos mutilados y gritos de agonía. Aunque parecía que un grupo de soldados americanos estaba avanzando y subía la colina. 

-Es un batallón de marines.- Comentó Roy al ver alguna de las insignias y banderas.- Van a asaltar la posición.

 

Así era. El grupo trataba de aproximarse con sigilo. Casi lo consiguieron hasta que algún defensor debió de descubrirles y dio la alarma. De inmediato una zarabanda de disparos y explosiones casi dejó sordos a los muchachos que, en un acto reflejo, corrieron a meterse nuevamente por aquel laberinto de túneles. Llegaron una vez más a las cercanías de la sala en donde Mizuno atendía a los heridos.

-Me transformaré.- Dijo Ami, invocando su poder.-   
-Te sigo.- Añadió Bertie.-

 

Y tras la coreografía habitual de luces y vueltas sobre sí mismas las chicas aparecieron respectivamente como Sailor Mercury y como la Dama del Hielo.

-No lo comprendo.- ¿Por qué os transformáis?- Quiso saber el atónito joven.- No podréis intervenir.  
-Lo sé. Pero de este modo puedo usar mi visor.- Replicó Ami.- Y comprobar dónde están las tropas americanas y las japonesas.  
-Y yo… bueno, es la costumbre.- Se justificó una azorada Bertie encogiéndose de hombros.- Por no dejar sola a Ami, ya me entiendes, ji, ji…

 

A todo eso, Mercurio activó su visor y su microordenador. En él aparecían distintos puntos que debían de ser los soldados de uno y otro bando. Aunque para su sorpresa detectó asimismo una extraña fluctuación energética.

-¡Qué raro!- Pudo decir observando aquello sin comprender.- No sé a qué es debido esto. Y viene de la sala.  
-No noto nada anormal.- Comentó Roy.-  
-Es una especie de aura.- Aclaró Ami.-

 

El atronar de más explosiones les distrajo de aquello. Enseguida miraron hacia uno de los túneles, ruidos de disparos y gritos en inglés y japonés se entremezclaban. Había una encarnizada lucha. Los americanos trataban de avanzar y los defensores japoneses recurrían a todas sus reservas de hombres y municiones para impedirlo.

-Se acercan.- Comentó Roy quien de modo inopinado se transformó en súper guerrero.-

 

Ahora fueron las dos mujeres quienes le dedicaron una sorprendida mirada. Él, dándose cuenta de eso retornó resignadamente a su estado normal.

-Sí, es inútil… lo sé…

 

Sin poder intervenir vieron como un pelotón de soldados americanos irrumpía en la sala ametrallando a los restantes defensores. Kenshiro se arrojó al suelo en un acto reflejo. Algunos de los soldados incluso dispararon contra uno o dos heridos, hasta que se oyó la orden de uno de sus jefes.

-¡Basta ya, alto el fuego!

 

Aquel soldado se aproximó quitándose su casco, dejó a la vista una barba de varios días y una expresión agotada en su rostro. Roy entonces exclamó con la boca abierta.

-¡Es mi abuelo!

 

Ami y Bertie se quedaron igualmente perplejas. Pero no pronunciaron palabra. Aquel joven soldado, en realidad sargento, enseguida les indicó a sus hombres que no tomasen represalias contra los heridos. Pese a que alguno protestó

-¡Esos cabrones nos han estado haciendo picadillo, sargento! -Clamó indignado uno.-  
-Sí, vamos a darles su merecido.- Gritaba otro.- Si fuera al revés ellos no tendrían ningún miramiento con nosotros.  
-Ahora son heridos y prisioneros de guerra.- Les detuvo su interlocutor interponiéndose entre sus hombres y ellos.- Me da igual lo que ellos harían. Nosotros tenemos unas leyes que respetar.  
-¿Y qué pasa con este amarillo? No está herido. - Dijo otro de los soldados que había descubierto a Kenshiro que se había levantado para intentar auxiliar a un herido.- ¡Maldito japonés!

 

Con un golpe de la culata de su fusil derribó al nipón. La cara de éste se llenó de sangre por la brecha que el golpe le abrió en un pómulo. Por fortuna para él aquel suboficial enseguida llamó al orden a sus subordinados.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! Cabo, este hombre es prisionero de guerra y además debe de ser médico. No estaría aquí cuidando de sus heridos sino. Y siendo sensatos y prácticos no nos vendría mal que viese a alguno de los nuestros.  
-¡Antes muerto que fiarme de un sucio japo! - Espetó otro de los soldados.-  
-¡Eso se lo dices a nuestros compañeros de ahí fuera que precisan de un sanitario!- Estalló a su vez el sargento.- No lo volveré a repetir, ira ante un consejo de guerra todo aquel que desobedezca mis órdenes.

 

Ya nadie se atrevió a replicar, tanto Roy, como Ami y Bertie observaban sin perder detalle como aquel chico se aproximaba a Kenshiro y le preguntaba con tono claro y sin apresurarse.

-¿Habla usted mi idioma?  
-Si.- Repuso el aludido tapándose la herida con una mano.-  
\- Soy el sargento de marines Harold Drexler, le hago saber oficialmente que tanto usted, como todos sus compañeros deben considerarse desde ahora mismo bajo la custodia del ejército de los Estados Unidos, como prisioneros de guerra. Si colaboran se les dispensará el trato que merecen acorde con la Convención de Ginebra.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Kenshiro afirmando con gesto y voz cansada mientras se aplicaba una venda para restañar la sangre de su pómulo.- Solo quiero que me permitan aliviar el sufrimiento de mis camaradas. No están en condiciones de oponérseles y yo solamente soy un asistente. Uno muy malo, que ni tan siquiera tiene medicinas o vendas suficientes.  
-Por eso no se preocupe. Trataremos de proporcionarle algo de material médico. Y a mí vez le agradecería que se ocupara de ver a algunos de mis hombres.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino su interlocutor.- Yo me dedico a tratar de sanar, no a matar.

 

Ami apenas si pudo sonreír para comentar a Roy.

-Tu abuelo también era un buen hombre.

 

Su amigo asintió con visible orgullo. Entre tanto el sargento Drexler a su vez dio algunas órdenes a sus soldados. Algunos ayudaron a unos de sus compañeros heridos tumbándoles en camastros junto a los japoneses. Harold descubrió entonces aquella puerta de hierro cerrada con un grueso candado y una cadena.

-¿Qué es esto? - Le preguntó a Kenshiro.-  
-No lo sé. Lleva cerrada desde que vine aquí. Solo el general Kuribayashi y sus oficiales de alto rango lo saben.  
-Por desgracia no creo que podamos preguntarle a su general.- Dijo Harold.- No creo que venga por aquí. Ignoro incluso si seguirá vivo. Aunque no hemos localizado su cuerpo. De todos modos aguardaré a que llegue alguno de mis superiores para ver que hacemos.

 

Pasaron algunos minutos, Kenshiro atendió efectivamente a algunos soldados americanos, aunque otros, los que estaban menos graves, no querían dejarse curar por un japonés. Al fin, un oficial americano llegó. Todos se pusieron firmes.

-Mi capitán.- Terció Harold.- Hemos hecho estos prisioneros, señor.

 

Aquel tipo, de pelo rubio y ojos azules aun cubierto por el casco y con un pañuelo tapándole la boca, miró de modo despectivo a los japoneses para replicar al poco.

-¡Malditos japos! Sargento sáquelos de aquí para acomodar a nuestros hombres.  
-Pero señor, están heridos, algunos de gravedad.- Quiso oponer su interlocutor.-  
-¡Como si se mueren ahora mismo! - Espetó el capitán incluso con regocijo para remachar.- Ya ha oído mis órdenes.   
-Sí señor.- Suspiró Harold no sin resignación para ordenar a un par de soldados que empezaran a mover a los heridos del enemigo.- Smith, Thompson… Id trasladándoles al exterior.

 

Se ocupó no obstante de dar esa instrucción a los hombres que menos parecían odiar a sus adversarios. Pese a ello, Ami movió al cabeza con tristeza. El propio Roy no se sintió bien al ver aquello, pero trató de hacérselo comprender a su amiga.

-Después de una batalla tan sangrienta no les tenían demasiada simpatía a los vuestros.  
-No deja de ser algo inhumano.- Denunció la joven.-  
-Los japoneses ni tan siquiera hacían prisioneros.- Le respondió Roy.-   
-La guerra es horrible.- Intervino Bertie que no deseaba que su esposo y su amiga se enzarzasen en otra discusión.-

 

Aunque las palabras de Harold dirigidas a su superior les distrajeron de aquello. Ahora charlaban sobre esa puerta. Tras dar el informe al capitán, el muchacho preguntó.

-¿Qué podría ser, señor? Quizás un depósito de armas y municiones.  
-No lo sé.- Repuso pensativamente el capitán.- Esperaremos al coronel Liversedge y que él decida. Entre tanto usted ocúpese de atender a nuestros heridos y de vigilar esto. Que nadie se acerque a esa puerta.  
\- Si señor.- Repuso el sargento.-

 

En ese momento su oficial superior se percató de la presencia de Kenshiro. Hizo gestos para que lo apresaran pero Harold intervino.

-Es un asistente médico. Le pedí que cuidara a nuestros hombres, señor. Al menos hasta que tengamos sanitarios o un doctor disponible.  
-Muy bien, puede quedarse entonces.

 

Kenshiro estaba asustado. No sabía cómo aquel oficial podría reaccionar, pese a todo se atrevió a hablar.

-Le suplico que me permita velar también por los míos.  
-Lo primero son mis hombres.- Espetó secamente el capitán.- Ahora atiéndales…

 

Y sin dar pie a ninguna réplica más se alejó de allá seguido de algunos de sus soldados. Harold se aproximó entonces al sanitario japonés y le ofreció un poco de agua de su cantimplora. Kenshiro tenía mucha sed, allí el calor era insoportable y apenas si había bebido en horas. Aceptó agradecido dando un largo sorbo.

-Descanse un poco, amigo.- Le sugirió el sargento.- No tiene buen aspecto.  
-No puedo, hay muchos heridos que necesitan cuidados.- Suspiró su interlocutor.-  
-No les ayudará si cae usted también enfermo.- Opinó Harold.-  
-Los míos han cumplido con su deber hasta el final. No puedo ser menos.- Argumentó el japonés.- Y mi deber es el de atenderles.

 

Harold le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro y prosiguió con su ronda. Después se tumbó en un rincón de uno de esos túneles y echó una cabezada. Al rato, o eso pensó él, un soldado vino a despertarle.

-Mi sargento, el coronel está aquí. Le ha hecho llamar.

 

Tras despabilarse un poco el joven se levantó acudiendo enseguida tras ese soldado. No tardó en llegar a la sala donde estaban los heridos. Allí, su capitán, acompañado de un tipo de mediana edad que llevaba todavía puesto el casco con una chapa metálica que semejaba una hoja de roble pegada al mismo le dijo.

-Muy bien, ¿es usted el sargento al cargo de este puesto?

 

Tras cuadrarse y saludar, Harold afirmó.

-Sí, mi coronel.  
-No hemos podido averiguar que tienen los japoneses ahí dentro. Lo haremos ahora mismo. Abra esa puerta y lleve a ese médico.- Le ordenó su oficial al mando señalando a Kenshiro que, al parecer, se había quedado dormido sentado contra la pared.-  
-Señor, solamente es un asistente sanitario. No creo que sepa nada.- Objetó el muchacho.-  
-Seguro que sabrá más de lo que ha dicho.- Se sonrió el capitán.- No sea usted ingenuo, sargento.

 

Así pues dos soldados despertaron al japonés sin muchas contemplaciones. Tras unos momentos para volver a la realidad le explicaron a Kenshiro lo que debía hacer.

-¡Vamos! –Les instó el capitán.- Sargento, usted con dos hombres y ese “japo”. Verifiquen lo que sea que haya ahí.

 

Enseguida trajeron una gran cizalla para romper el candado. Luego forzaron la cerradura. Por si acaso nadie quiso disparar dado que temían que los japoneses hubiesen almacenado explosivos.

-Debería estar cuidando de los heridos.- Pudo pretextar el joven nipón.-  
-Tranquilo. Ya ha llegado parte de nuestro personal sanitario.- Le calmó Harold.- Puedes venir sin problemas conmigo. Y quizás hasta sea más seguro para ti que quedarte aquí.

 

En efecto, un grupo de sanitarios del ejército de los Estados Unidos atendía ya a los heridos, incluidos los japoneses.

-Eres un buen hombre, sargento americano.- Afirmó Kenshiro con patente agradecimiento.- Has cumplido tu palabra.  
-Mi padre siempre me decía que nos lo pueden quitar todo, todo menos la palabra que demos. Eso solamente lo podemos perder nosotros.- Sentenció Harold.-  
-Es usted un hombre de honor, en mi cultura eso es algo fundamental.- Contestó su contertulio con tono lleno de respeto.- Iré con usted y le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

 

Roy observaba conmovido aquella escena, y más cuando oyó esas palabras. No pudo impedir que dos lágrimas le resbalasen.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Quiso saber su esposa mirándole preocupada.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

 

Él sonrió entonces. Asintió para decir en voz baja y casi reverencial.

-Son casi las mismas cosas que mi padre me decía a mí. Nuestra palabra es lo único que nadie nos puede quitar, solo nosotros podemos perderla cuando la incumplimos. Parece que forman parte de una larga tradición familiar. Y me siento muy orgulloso de que así sea.

 

Bertie pensó en ello y le sonrió con ternura. Ahora comprendía por qué su esposo siempre le decía que él jamás incumplía sus promesas. Incluso cuando le conoció siendo aquel gamberro tan alocado e irreverente. La verdad es que jamás faltó a su palabra. Solamente lo hizo a su pesar cuando aquel demonio le mató. Pero luego retornó del Cielo y allí estaban los dos, casados y juntos. La joven le dio una mano y él se la sujetó con un leve y cariñoso apretón. Aunque enseguida volvieron a centrarse en las escenas que se desarrollaban ante ellos. Uno de los soldados vino entonces con una cámara de fotos. Algo arcaica pero útil para documentar cualquier cosa que hubiera tras la puerta. Al verla Harold tuvo una idea.

-Oye Jimmy, haznos una foto al japonés y a mí. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, amigo?  
-Mizuno, Kenshiro.- Respondió éste mirando con sorpresa aquel aparato.- ¿De verdad quieres hacerte una foto conmigo? Somos enemigos.  
-Por lo que a mí respecta ya no. Tu guerra ha terminado. – Comentó su interlocutor.- Me llamo Harold Drexler. Pero puedes llamarme Harry.  
-Harry-san…-repitió el japonés haciendo una leve inclinación.- Hajimemashite…tomodachi

 

Ami entonces les dijo a sus dos amigos sin salir de su asombro.

-Le ha llamado amigo. Entonces… ¡Claro! ¡La foto! Ésta es la foto que tenías en casa…

 

Roy iba a sentir aunque de pronto un flash de luz les inundó a los tres y reaparecieron de repente en el salón de la casa de los Malden.

-Pero. ¿Por qué hemos vuelto? - Se preguntó Roy sin comprender.-  
-Pudiera ser que el efecto de esta esfera haya pasado.- Conjeturó su mujer.-  
-Si... o que quizás hayamos visto. ¡Claro!- Comentó Ami.- ¿Acaso no queríamos saber cuándo y cómo se tomó la fotografía?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Roy mirándola sin comprender.-  
-Quizás al utilizarla como catalizador la visión nos ha llevado al momento en el que se produjo.- Elucubró Bertie.-  
-Pues ahora me gustaría saber qué había tras esa puerta.- Comentó su marido.- Quizás el diario del abuelo nos dé más información…

 

Ambas mujeres asintieron con el mismo interés que él. Roy no se hizo de rogar y con rapidez fue a consultar ese cuadernito. Quedaban ya muy pocas páginas y la última de ellas terminaba de modo abrupto. 

-A ver…aquí dice. Veintisiete de febrero. Si, justo cuando se tomaron esa fotografía.- Leyó él.-

 

“Ken (Como amistosamente llamo a mi amigo japonés) y yo mismo entramos por aquella puerta una vez que se forzaron los candados y la cerradura. Dos soldados más nos seguían. Tim y Jimmy que llevaba la cámara. Aquello no fue demasiado emocionante al principio. Al abrirla vimos que daba a otra larguísima galería que tras unos cuantos metros hacia abajo se diversificaba en varios corredores más. Desde luego, si el alto mando esperaba encontrar algo valioso, ya fueran explosivos, municiones o los planos del palacio imperial, se van a quedar muy desilusionados”

-Entonces no parecía haber allí nada interesante.- Afirmó Bertie.-  
-Espera un momento cubito. – Le pidió enigmáticamente su marido al matizar.- Aquí pone que al principio…Quedan todavía unas pocas páginas más…  
-Sigue leyendo, por favor.- Le pidió una a su vez intrigada Ami.- 

 

Roy así lo hizo y pudo leer en voz alta.

“Salimos de ese laberinto de túneles dejando algunos por explorar. Algunas inscripciones en japonés nos resultaron extrañas. Pero nuestro guía nos las descifró. Ken es un tipo bastante agradable y condenadamente educado, aunque un poco reservado. Al principio creía que estos tipos eran diablos amarillos que solo querían hacernos trizas. Un grupo de fanáticos enloquecidos y leales a la figura de su emperador. Desde luego luchaban como si así fuera. Pero charlando un poco con Ken me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Él a su vez me decía que ellos pensaban lo mismo de nosotros. Que éramos un pueblo de bárbaros que queríamos destruir sus tradiciones y su cultura. Y que carecíamos de honor. Celebro comprobar que tanto él como yo estábamos equivocados en nuestras valoraciones iniciales. Este muchacho no es el típico japonés que quiere suicidarse para matar al enemigo. Lo que en verdad desea es llegar a ser un buen médico y salvar vidas. Ha atendido muy bien a algunos de nuestros propios soldados y hasta el coronel ha llegado a valorarle. Menos mal, porque al capitán Rogers parece que se le haya atravesado desde que le conoció. Será porque es japonés. En fin, ahora se nos ha ordenado que, tras descansar por hoy, volvamos a explorar esa red de túneles mañana. Es curioso, pese a no ver nada aparentemente fuera de lo normal, percibo una extraña sensación. Mi amigo piensa lo mismo. No parece que a Jimmy y a Tim les haya sucedido igual. De todos modos, mañana bajaremos Ken y yo. Desde luego Ethie que este laberinto de túneles es muy complejo. Él me dice que no se parece a los que excavaron como defensa en la roca. Tampoco se aprecian marcas del ejército japonés. Incluso tienen una extraña iluminación y no vemos bombillas por ninguna parte. Ni tampoco es luz diurna. El suelo está pulido y las paredes, pese a ser de roca, son suaves al tacto. A nuestro hijo le encantaría gatear por aquí. Ahora me acuerdo mucho de ti y del pequeño Johnny. Espero que hayáis celebrado por todo lo alto su primer cumpleaños cuando recibáis mi carta de felicitación.”

-¿Johnny?- Inquirió Bertie.-  
-Se refiere a mi padre adoptivo.- Sonrió Roy con visible afecto explicándoles a sus interlocutoras.- Su cumpleaños era el veintiocho de febrero. En este diario al menos cuenta bastantes cosas de ese túnel. Aquí vienen más anotaciones…  
-Pues ¿a qué esperas? Lee.- Le pidió Bertie con el asentimiento de Ami.-

 

Y su esposo asintió y siguió leyendo con visible intriga….

“Durante casi un mes nos hemos dedicado a explorar un sin fin de galerías pero no encontramos nada. Muchas estaban selladas por muros de cemento que tuvimos que romper a golpe de pico. Además, apenas si he podido escribir porque hemos tenido mucho jaleo terminando con la resistencia que quedaba e instalándonos en el aeródromo de la isla. Hoy, día veintitrés de marzo, tanto Ken como yo vamos a bajar por una de las galerías que nos faltan por recorrer”…

 

Fue leer aquello y Roy guardó un repentino silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió Ami.-  
-El diario acaba aquí.- Les comentó el joven.-  
-Eso significa que tu abuelo…- Pudo decir apuradamente Ami.-  
-Sí, debió desaparecer justo ese día.- Suspiró el muchacho.-  
-¡Pobre hombre! Es una lástima. Y además de eso, jamás podremos saber lo que le sucedió.- Comentó Bertie.-

 

Su esposo asintió, quería pensar en algo. Aunque lo cierto es que comentó.

-La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre. Podríamos seguir después de tomar algo. ¿Os parece?

 

Ambas chicas asintieron. En esta ocasión ayudaron a Roy en la cocina. Tras preparar una ensalada y hamburguesas comieron tratando de encontrar una respuesta…

-Un poco de música no vendría mal.- Propuso el chico que conectó un reproductor de cd, comentando al oír una canción que comenzó a sonar.- ¡Vaya!, el título nos viene que ni pintado para toda esta situación. Loco.

 

Los tres escucharon un poco aquella letra que parecía versar sobre algunas difíciles situaciones también…

En la fachada de una iglesia  
Él habla de la gente que se hunde  
Sólo el niño sabe

Un hombre decidió después de los setenta años  
Que iría allí   
Es la puerta cerrada  
Mientras algunos a su alrededor critican y duermen  
Y a través de una pared que se rompe  
Te veo amigo y toco tu cara otra vez  
Los milagros ocurrirán como tropezamos

Pero nunca vamos a sobrevivir, a menos que  
Estemos un poco locos  
Nunca sobreviviremos, a menos que  
Estemos un poco  
Locos…

 

Roy oía esa tonada en tanto acariciaba entre sus manos aquel diario. La esfera estaba a pocos centímetros de él y juraría que la vio brillar de forma tenue.

 

La gente está loca caminando a través de mi cabeza  
Uno de ellos consiguió un arma y le disparo al otro  
Y sin embargo ambos eran amigos de la escuela  
¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡Sí!

Si todos estábamos allí cuando fuimos los primeros en tomar la píldora  
Entonces quizá, entonces quizá, entonces quizá  
Los milagros ocurrirán como hablamos

Pero nunca vamos a sobrevivir, a menos que  
Estemos un poco locos  
Nunca sobreviviremos, a menos que  
Estemos un poco  
Locos

No, nunca sobreviviremos, a menos que estemos un poco locos  
Un hombre decide seguir adelante después de los 70 años  
Oh querida...

En un cielo lleno de gente sólo algunos quieren volar  
¿No es eso loco?

En un mundo lleno de gente sólo algunos quieren volar  
¿No es eso loco?  
Loco

-Vamos abuelo. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- Pensaba el muchacho en tanto oía aquella letra.-

En un paraíso lleno de gente donde sólo algunos quieren volar  
¿No es eso loco?  
Oh nena, oh querida

En un mundo lleno de gente sólo algunos quieren volar  
¿No es eso loco?  
¿No es eso loco? ¿No es loco? ¿No es loco?  
Ohh…

 

Bertie y Ami se percataron a su vez. Cuando Roy se aproximaba con el diario esa esfera parecía iluminarse.

Y cuando veas cosas  
Del tamaño que nunca has visto antes  
Antes de que lo rompan  
Algún día  
Sólo el niño sabe  
Sus cosas  
Del tamaño   
que nunca has visto antes  
Algún día...

(Crazy. Seal. Crédito al autor)

-¿Has visto eso, cariño?- Le preguntó Bertie.- 

 

Ante aquello su marido guardó un reflexivo silencio para tomar la palabra tras unos instantes.

-Lo he visto, y he pensado que quizás, si usamos el diario como catalizador, los tres juntos cerca de la esfera…  
-Sí, ya veo a dónde quieres llegar.- Asintió Beruche.- ¿Qué opinas Ami-chan?  
-Hagámoslo.- Aceptó la sailor.- También me he dado cuenta. Si nos aproximamos con ese librito esa bola comienza a brillar. 

 

Y se dispusieron a ello, con el diario y dándose las manos rodeando a aquella piedra. Por fortuna la intuición de Roy no les falló esta vez, tras otro flash los tres se vieron en medio de un largo corredor. Tenía el mismo aspecto descrito por Harold en el cuadernillo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Beruche.-  
-Pues seguir hacia adelante. Supongo.- Repuso su marido.-

 

Los tres lo hicieron y al poco pudieron oír sonidos de conversación. Eran Harold y Ken. Avanzaban por delante de ellos.

-No lo comprendo.- Decía el abuelo de Roy.- Si no sabíais nada de la existencia de este túnel…  
-Yo la desconocía. Al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Pero nuestros altos mandos posiblemente sí que supieran de su existencia.- Matizó Kenshiro.-

 

A los pocos metros llegaron ante otra puerta. Sin embargo ésta era muy extraña. Para empezar parecía estar hecha de una aleación desconocida para ambos hombres. De hecho Harold interrogó a su acompañante con la mirada y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Tendremos que regresar para pedir ayuda. No tiene ni picaporte ni cerradura.- Comentó el sargento.-

 

A poca distancia, Ami había activado su visor Y las lecturas que éste le indicaba la sorprendieron.

-Esto me resulta muy familiar.- Pudo decir con expresión desconcertada.-   
-¿Lo habías visto antes?- Le preguntó Bertie.-  
-Creo que sí. Pero hace bastante tiempo…- Repuso su amiga sentenciando con rotundidad.- Hay algo muy extraño tras de esa puerta.  
-Lo malo es que nos vamos a quedar con las ganas de ver lo que es.- Terció Roy.-  
-O quizás no.- Le contestó su esposa al ver cómo tanto Harold como Ken eran abordados por alguien que venía por una galería adyacente.- Mirad…

 

Y para sorpresa de todos ante ellos apareció el general Kuribayashi. 

-Pero, ¿no estaba muerto éste tío?- Exclamó Roy.-  
-Puede que para el resto del mundo, si.- Repuso una asimismo asombrada Ami.- Pero evidentemente está aquí. Espera.- Le pidió comprobando los datos de su miniordenador para exclamar con asombro.- ¡La fecha de su muerte corresponde a este mismo día!

 

La misma cara de sorpresa tenían los dos hombres que le vieron venir. Fue Harold quién desenfundó su arma apuntando al nipón.

-¿Quién es usted?- Inquirió.- ¡Identifíquese!

 

El recién llegado sin inmutarse por la amenaza de esa Browning mil novecientos once se aproximó hasta un metro del americano y tras hacer una pequeña inclinación repuso.

-General Tadamichi Kuribayashi. Comandante en jefe de la isla.  
-Mi general.- Le saludó Ken quien enseguida hizo una pronunciada inclinación al estilo japonés.- Es un honor.  
-Eso no es necesario ahora.- Replicó el veterano militar.-  
-Señor. Debo informarle que hemos tomado posesión de la plaza. Conforme a las leyes internacionales es usted mi prisionero. Tendré que escoltarle arriba.- Le dijo Harold sin dejar de apuntarle.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa su interlocutor no inmutó su semblante, finalmente respondió con tono calmado y hasta teñido de una ligera gravedad.

-No hará usted eso sargento. Porque hay cosas más importantes que debemos atender.  
-Si reúsa rendirse me veré obligado a emplear la fuerza.- Le advirtió Harold.-  
-Mis hombres todavía luchan en la isla. Ahora mismo es de noche en el exterior y combaten contra un batallón de sus marines. Pero eso ya carece de toda importancia.- Declaró el general.-  
\- Pero Señor. Eso quiere decir que la batalla está perdida.- Terció Ken.-  
\- Y la guerra.- Sentenció Kuribayashi que agregó para asombro de todos, tanto de sus coetáneos como de los observadores del futuro.- Pero hay otra guerra en ciernes que es muchísimo más peligrosa y terrible. Y en esa tenemos que ser aliados. Por el bien de la humanidad entera.  
-¿Y pretende que me lo crea?- Replicó un escéptico Harold para rebatir.- Hemos leído algunos de los panfletos que usted mandó distribuir entre sus hombres.

 

Efectivamente de su bolsillo sacó uno que mostró al general. En él aparecían escritas seis máximas para la defensa de la isla que Roy, aproximándose, pudo leer.

“1 Defenderemos esta isla con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta el final.  
2 Nos arrojaremos nosotros mismos contra los tanques enemigos llevando explosivos para destruirlos  
3 Mataremos al enemigo apostándonos entre ellos para matarles  
4 Cada uno de nuestros disparos debe dar en el blanco y matar al enemigo  
5 No moriremos hasta haber matado a diez de nuestros enemigos  
6 Continuaremos acosando al enemigo con tácticas de guerrilla incluso si solo queda uno de nosotros vivo.”

 

Aunque el general japonés asintió diciendo.

-En efecto. Esas eran las órdenes. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de la guerra de ahí afuera sino de la que hay aquí dentro.  
-No sé de qué demonios está hablando.- Dijo Harold.-  
-Envié mi mensaje de despedida hace unos días a mi cuartel general. Con los tres tradicionales poemas de la muerte en su forma waka. Es una costumbre japonesa. Aunque no apruebo el envío de tantos hombres para morir. Y hace unos minutos radié mi último mensaje al mayor Hori. Le dije, “A todos los oficiales y hombres de Chichi Jima, adiós desde Iwo.”  
-¿Y eso qué significa?- Quiso saber Harry.-  
-Significa que el general se ha despedido y está listo para afrontar la muerte como un samurái.- Le explicó Ken.- 

 

El militar americano se apartó un par de metros y pensativo le preguntó a ese Kuribayashi.

-Usted sabe lo que hay ahí dentro, ¿verdad?... Por eso defienden con tanto ahínco esta isla. No solamente por la posición estratégica. Hay algo aquí que desean a toda costa preservar.- Remató agudamente el joven.-

 

Tanto Roy como Bertie y Ami se vieron entonces transportados, pero continuaban allí. Era como si tuvieran acceso visual a los recuerdos del general. Estaba acompañado de varios oficiales más, y algunos soldados armados cuando descendieron por esa galería hasta desembocar en la extraña puerta.

-¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?- Se preguntaba Roy tan atento como su esposa y Ami a aquellas imágenes.-

 

En esta ocasión no iban a tardar en saberlo. Al aproximarse algunos soldados japoneses aquella puerta se empezó a abrir. Era corredera y se desplazó hacia un lateral.

-Por eso no tenía pomo ni cerraduras. – Comentó Bertie.-   
-Detecto una energía muy fuerte. Y que me es muy familiar.- Les informó Ami.-

 

Dos soldados japoneses entraron al recinto que esa puerta custodiaba. Una especie de vapor comenzó a salir inundándolo todo. Al cabo de unos segundos no daban señales de responder a la llamada de uno de sus superiores.

-Preparen las armas y estén alerta.- Les ordenó Kuribayashi a sus hombres.- 

 

El propio general se decidió a pasar, katana en mano, seguido por algunos de sus subordinados. Al entrar en aquella sala esa especie de humo se fue disipando. Al fin descubrieron a los dos soldados nipones en el suelo. Parecían estar muertos. Aunque por más que miraron alrededor no vieran a nadie.

-El nivel de energía se ha disparado. Y es una energía muy negativa.- Les dijo Ami a sus compañeros.-

 

Ninguno pudo replicarla, una voz casi gutural salió entonces del fondo de ese salón que estaba en una casi total oscuridad. Hablaba en una extraña lengua que los japoneses no parecían comprender, aunque Ami se puso pálida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Bertie mirándola con preocupación.-  
-Es… el idioma del Reino de la Oscuridad.- Repuso la descompuesta joven.-

 

Oyeron a Kuribayashi preguntar a su vez en tanto sus hombres apuntaban hacia el origen de esa voz cavernosa…

-¿Quién es?...  
-Soy el amo de este mundo. La energía oscura Metalia… - Exclamó esa voz, ahora en japonés.- Ahora vosotros sois mis siervos.  
-¡Fuego! – Ordenó el general.- 

 

Una ráfaga de disparos de ametralladoras y pistolas resonó por toda la cámara. Tras unos atronadores instantes hubo silencio absoluto. La niebla se comenzó a dispersar y cuando los nipones miraban a su alrededor tratando de descubrir al autor de esa voz se oyó una gran carcajada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Patéticos humanos!...  
-Mi general. ¡Mire!- Le señaló un capitán a Kuribayashi.-

 

Para estupor de todos, coetáneos y observadores incluidos, los dos hombres que estaban tendidos en el suelo se levantaron envueltos en una tonalidad oscura. Sus ojos se abrieron centelleando rojizos. Avanzaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia sus antiguos compañeros.

-Dispárenles.- Ordenó el general.-

 

De nuevo una zarabanda de descargas que no afectaron lo más mínimo a esos dos individuos. Pese a que las balas les atravesaron haciéndoles caer, ambos se levantaron al instante. 

-Salgan de aquí.- Urgió Kuribayashi a sus soldados.-  
-No tan deprisa.- Se escuchó una voz más suave, al parecer de hombre.-

 

Ami volvió a quedarse perpleja cuando descubrió de quién se trataba y señalándole con un dedo apenas si pudo decir.

-¡Jadeite!

 

Ahora se veía a un tipo rubio de metro ochenta y cinco más o menos que vestía una especie de uniforme que parecía militar, de tono gris perla, rematado por unas botas de montar.

-¿Quién leches es ese?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-Fue nuestro primer enemigo. Uno de los Shitennou. Compañero de Nephrite en el reino oscuro.- Le explicó Ami.- Metalia les lavó el cerebro igual que a Beryl.   
-¿Esos tipos eran los antiguos vasallos del rey Endimión?- Inquirió la atónita Bertie.- ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?  
-Eso es lo que no sé. –Repuso su amiga.-   
-Le podría partir la cara en un momento.- Declaró Roy tensándose aunque enseguida suspiró relajando su postura para admitir resignado.- Si pudiera tocarle, claro.

 

De modo que impotentes, tuvieron que ver como Jadeite iba eliminando a todos los soldados que, pese a disparar sus armas contra él, eran incapaces de dañarle.

-Vosotros reuniréis más energía para nuestro gran líder. –Les dijo.- Será dentro de poco. 

 

Afortunadamente Kuribayashi y otros dos oficiales pudieron salir. No sin que el veterano general se fijase bien en algunos detalles del interior. Para su alivio la puerta que guardaba la entrada se cerró en cuanto lo hicieron…

 

Roy, Bertie y Ami reaparecieron de nuevo junto a Harold y a Ken. Junto a ellos el general que parecía haberles contado a sus acompañantes lo mismo que acababan de presenciar.

-¿Y piensa que me voy a creer eso?- Le preguntaba un más que escéptico Harold al alto mando japonés.-   
-Crea lo que quiera. Pero si dejamos que ese poder maligno salga al exterior tanto los suyos como los míos estarán condenados.- Replicó gravemente el general detallando.- Usted no lo comprende. Los muertos se levantaban poseídos por esa extraña energía. Y nada podía detenerles. Nada, salvo esta puerta. Y cuando salimos al exterior…

 

Una vez más Ami, Bertie y Roy se retrotrajeron a los recuerdos del militar. Volvieron a verle con sus oficiales, justo tras salir de aquel terrible lugar. Aquella puerta estaba cerrada y uno de los subordinados de Kuribayashi le preguntó.

-Mi general. ¿Cree que podrán salir?  
-Supongo que de igual modo que abrieron para atraernos dentro podrían hacerlo de nuevo.- Conjeturó el interpelado.- 

 

Roy miró a sus acompañantes con extrañeza y planteó de igual forma.

-No lo comprendo. Esos tipos del Reino de la Oscuridad. ¿Para qué abren y cierra esa puerta? ¿Por qué no salen sin más?

 

Ami se paró a pensar para meditar sobre esa cuestión, lo mismo que hizo Bertie. Fue Mercurio quién contestó en primer lugar.

-Quizás no puedan salir todavía. O mucho me equivoco o estarán tratando de reunir energía.   
-¡Claro! Atrajeron a seres humanos al interior para robársela. Pero no eran suficientes.- Añadió Bertie, quien con gesto inquieto añadió.- Sin embargo, con la batalla.  
-¡Habrá decenas de miles de muertos en la isla y también de heridos!- Completó Ami con horror.- Si son capaces de absorber esa enorme cantidad de energía se liberarían…  
-Pero no lo hicieron. ¿Verdad? ¿O es que ya luchasteis antes con ellos?  
-No- Repuso Ami.- Al menos que yo recuerde. Desperté como guerrera tras Usagi y Rei…y eso fue en mil novecientos noventa y dos. Apenas tenía catorce años.  
-Quizás hubo otra batalla contra los poderes de la Oscuridad y la historia no la recuerde.- Conjeturó Bertie, añadiendo.- Tú misma me contaste que, tras la derrota de Metalia perdisteis la memoria y solo la recobrasteis al enfrentaros a Ail y Ann.  
-No lo sé. Ya no estoy segura de nada.- Pudo decir la desconcertada aludida.- 

 

Los japoneses entre tanto salieron de allí. Kuribayashi dio orden de sellar esas galerías. Y después de poner aquella puerta con el candado. Al poco cursó un informe confidencial dirigido al ministro de la guerra Tojo. Éste, para su asombro, le respondió que no debía preocuparse por eso y sí por defender la isla a cualquier precio. Ese informe secreto le aseguraba que, con unos nuevos aliados muy poderosos, la guerra daría un vuelco a favor de Japón. Todo eso pasó delante de Bertie, Ami y Roy. Las dos mujeres tradujeron esa carta confidencial en tanto observaban como la leía el general.

-Ese tal Tojo estaba como una regadera.- Declaró Roy.- ¿Acaso se creía que esos tipos de la oscuridad iban a ayudarle a ganar la guerra y ya está?  
-Imagino que pensaba poder servirse de ellos y eliminarles cuando le conviniera.- Suspiró Ami, afirmando.- Un grave error. Más bien sería al contrario.  
-Sí, lo mismo creyeron Diamante y Esmeralda del Hombre Sabio. Nos lo contaron, ¿verdad cariño?- Añadió Bertie dirigiéndose a su esposo.-  
\- Cuando recurres a los poderes del mal para lograr tus fines las cosas nunca salen bien.- Sentenció Ami, añadiendo ahora en un destello de clarividencia.- Y el general Kuribayashi lo comprendió a tiempo.  
-Aun así, cumplió las órdenes de defender la isla.- Objetó Roy.-  
-Una cosa era cumplir con su deber, y la otra permitir que el mal escapase.- Repuso firmemente Ami.- Eran asuntos bien distintos. Kuribayashi fue leal a su país y también al mundo entero.

 

Y parecía que aquella era la suposición correcta. Ahora volvían a estar ante el general, Harold y Ken. El americano mantenía su arma apuntada hacia el oficial nipón.

-Si fuera como usted dice ¿acaso no sería mejor que un grupo de soldados vinieran con unos bazokas y volasen todo esto?- Inquirió Harold que visiblemente extrañado escuchaba también aquella canción. –  
-¿Es cosa de los suyos?- Le preguntó su interlocutor que le aclaró.- La música…  
-Ni idea. No me suena nada ese tipo de música. Será algo nuevo que han compuesto en casa.- Se encogió de hombros Harry quién dejó eso de lado para insistir en su idea.- Con un pelotón podríamos venir y volar esto enseguida.  
-Sus hombres podrían ser atacados y muertos antes de lograrlo.- Objetó el general.- Nunca podrían acercarse lo bastante, pero nosotros sí.  
-¿A qué música se referirán?- Comentó una sorprendida Bertie.-  
-No sé. No creo que sea a la que tenemos nosotros puesta.- Se sonrió Roy.-

 

Bertie tampoco lo creía. Ellos si la escuchaban y quizás los antepasados de su marido y de Ami estuvieran oyendo otra por allí que quedaba tapada por el sonido de la que tenían ellos mismos en casa. 

-Debiste apagar el cd, además, lo has dejado en repetir canción.- Le comentó ella a su esposo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- 

Por su parte su abuelo se giró hacia Ken y le preguntó con incredulidad y hasta sarcasmo.

-¿No te parece que es una historia un poco difícil de creer?

 

No obstante su amigo le replicó con seriedad.

-Si el general Kuribayashi dice que ha sucedido, entonces yo lo creo. Es un samurái…

 

Harold se encogió de hombros pero había cometido el error de dejar de apuntar a su prisionero. Aprovechándose de ello el general le hizo una rápida llave de judo que le derribó en el suelo. El nipón además se hizo con su arma y pasó a ser él quien apuntase al desprevenido sargento.

-¡Maldita sea! – Escupió Roy sintiéndose impotente.-

 

Ahora fue su abuelo el que suspiró asintiendo despacio.

-Bien que me la ha jugado con ese cuento. Ahora ya puede matarme y salir corriendo de aquí.

 

Pero para sorpresa suya, su oponente dejó de apuntarle e incluso tomando la pistola por el cañón se la ofreció de regreso. Harold apenas si podía creerlo pero se apresuró a recuperar su arma antes de que su enemigo cambiase de opinión. Fue entonces cuando Kuribayashi declaró con tono calmado y serio.

-¿Se convence ya? No quiero escapar, para todos los de afuera ya estoy muerto. Ni tampoco deseo matarle a usted. Le dije que la guerra entre nosotros había terminado, al menos mientras estemos aquí. Ahora somos aliados.

 

Y tras meditar aquello durante unos instantes el americano entonces preguntó mientras guardaba su pistola en la cartuchera, se cuadraba y saludaba militarmente para preguntar.

-Muy bien, mi general. ¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?

 

Su interlocutor le devolvió el saludo y sacó una granada de mano. Eso alarmó a Harold aunque Kuribayashi enseguida le tranquiló.

-No tema. No voy a tirarla aquí para suicidarme ni nada por el estilo. Debemos entrar en ese cuarto y arrojarla dentro. La vez anterior cuando estuve en el interior de esa sala vi algo similar a un pedestal del que surgía esa energía. Tengo la impresión de que eso pueda ser una especie de puerta que comunica ese extraño lugar con nuestro mundo.  
-Para mí será un honor acompañarle, mi general.- Declaró Ken haciendo una gran y duradera inclinación.-

 

El aludido asintió. Y Harold entonces sonrió levemente para añadir a su vez.

-Ningún americano se va a echar atrás en la tarea de salvar el mundo. A cambio, si lo logramos, usted será mi prisionero y ordenará la rendición de sus hombres.  
-Si logramos salir con bien de eso tiene mi palabra.- Le prometió su contertulio.- 

 

Roy, Bertie y Ami se miraron con asombro y expectación cuando el general japonés estrechó la mano que aquel sargento americano le ofreció para sellar el acuerdo. Aunque ahora fue Kuribayashi quien le dijo a Ken. 

-Tú quédate tras nosotros, cúbrenos la retaguardia y si nos hieren estate listo para atendernos.

 

El interpelado miró con gesto interrogador al general pero Kuribayashi no añadió nada más hasta que le indicó al americano.

-Acérquese con sigilo al lado de esa puerta y compruebe que esté cerrada. No me gustaría que tuviéramos sorpresas.

 

Harold asintió dirigiéndose hacia allí. El oficial nipón aprovechó por su parte para acercarse a Ken y reclamar su atención.

-Tengo una cosa que ordenarle. Y pase lo que pase. Deberá usted obedecer. No solo la suerte del Japón, sino la de todo el mundo estarán en juego dependiendo de lo que haga.  
-Sí, mi general.- Se cuadró Kenshiro de inmediato.-

 

El veterano oficial sacó un sobre de su guerrera y se lo entregó para decirle.

-Custodie esto bien. Y léalo cuando concluya la misión. Luego destrúyalo...o deposítelo en algún lugar seguro, por si fuera necesario en el futuro.  
-A sus órdenes.- Saludó el joven.-

 

Después le dio un trozo de papel con algo escrito para indicarle.

-Esto puede leerlo ahora…  
-Si mi general. ¿Debo quedarme aquí entonces hasta que me llamen?

 

Kuribayashi asintió enérgicamente. Aunque para sorpresa suya y de sus acompañantes se escuchaba música y a alguien cantando una canción. Ken escuchó atónito.

-Parece una canción americana, la que sonaba antes.  
-Será el servicio de propaganda del enemigo. La deben de estar repitiendo por toda la isla para levantar la moral de los suyos. Usted no se preocupe por eso y haga lo que le he dicho.- Repuso el general para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el sargento americano.-

 

Una vez llegó a su lado le vio analizando aquella puerta.

-Lo primero será hacer que se abra.- Afirmó Harold valorando esa plana y lisa superficie de aquel material desconocido.-

 

Aunque el general le dijo entonces al atónito chico.

-Hay una cosa que no le he comentado todavía. Verá. No estuve una única vez dentro de esa sala.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó el joven, aunque su interlocutor le hizo una seña para que guardase silencio y le explicó.- Ese hombre se presentó como Jadeite. Yo fingí estar de acuerdo con él, porque me contó que mi propio gobierno le había contactado y ofrecido una alianza contra los americanos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero no tuve más remedio que obedecer. Sin embargo, viendo lo que les hizo a mis hombres y la maldad que se encierra ahí dentro, enseguida supuse que lo que en verdad deseaban era destruirnos a todos.   
-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Quiso saber su atónito interlocutor.- ¿Sabe usted entrar ahí?  
-Me mostró muchas cosas. En una especie de bola que proyectaba imágenes. Imágenes del futuro.- Respondió el general añadiendo con tono preocupado.- Por ello el asistente Mizuno no debe correr ningún peligro.   
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Se sorprendió Harold.-  
-Digamos que es alguien a quién vamos a necesitar.- Contestó enigmáticamente el general.-

 

Eso sí que dejó anonadados a Roy a y a las chicas. Sobre todo a Ami. La muchacha tenía una intuición, pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Se decantó por seguir observando. Así, al igual que sus amigos vio como el general se aproximó hasta la puerta y tocó un lateral. Al instante y para asombro de todos se materializó una especie de teclado con unos símbolos extraños. Kuribayashi tocó algunos y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-Adelante.- Le pidió el general advirtiéndole.- Y deje que hable yo…

 

El atónito Harold asintió. Accedieron a una gran sala que estaba débilmente iluminada con un resplandor cenital. A lo lejos se veía algo parecido a unos escalones y sobre ellos una forma antropomórfica de color oscuro que parecía condensarse. Aunque lo que asustó realmente al muchacho fue el grupo de soldados japoneses que estaban de pie en posición de firmes. Todos tenían los ojos de un color rojo refulgente y parecían aguardar órdenes. Kuribayashi entonces dijo en voz alta.

-Comandante Jadeite, ya estoy aquí. Y he traído un aliado.

 

Aquel rubio individuo se materializó de la nada pasa asombro del americano. Vestía del mismo modo que Roy y las demás recordaban. Sin embargo Harold no pudo evitar exclamar asombrado.

-¡Capitán Rogers!  
-Vaya sargento. Nos volvemos a ver.- Se sonrió pérfidamente aquel hombre quien admitió.- Si, me hacía llamar de ese modo cuando tomé la identidad de ese oficial. Hay que reconocer que me lo he pasado en grande. Los humanos pueden llegar a extremos de salvajismo tales que ni siquiera nuestros youmas podrían imaginar. Esta guerra es realmente divertida. Y nos ha proporcionado muchísima energía para el despertar de nuestro líder.  
-No comprendo nada.- Pudo decir el chico.-

 

Aunque el general nipón le dedicó una dura y acusatoria mirada. El muchacho al percatarse guardó silencio y fue Kuribayashi quien afirmó.

-He cumplido con mi parte. A la vista de lo que usted me mostró.   
-Es verdad.- Convino Jadeite sacando una esfera de color azulado que emitía pálidos fulgores de ese mismo color.-

 

Ahora fueron Bertie, Ami y Roy quienes se miraron asombrados.

-¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Es igual que la nuestra! - Declaró Beruche con estupor.-

 

Y si eso les había sorprendido, lo que a continuación observaron les dejó sin habla. En esa misma bola se proyectaron imágenes de ellos mismos en la casa de los Malden. Incluso pudo oírse la canción que habían estado escuchando cuando pensaban en como activar su esfera.

-¿Quiénes son?- Quiso saber Drexler.-   
-Son habitantes del futuro.- Le respondió Jadeite.- Y una en particular es peligrosa para nuestros intereses.  
-Sin embargo, según me contó usted. No hay nada que temer.- Replicó Kuribayashi.- Si triunfamos ahora…  
-Exacto. Por ello hay que terminar con cualquier antepasado conocido de esa chica. ¿Hizo usted lo que le encargué, general? - Preguntó aquel rubio individuo.-  
-Ordené al soldado que usted identificó como el antepasado de esa muchacha que atacara al enemigo.- Replicó éste.- Morirá como un buen japonés…  
-¡Maldito traidor!- Espetó Harold mirando a su contertulio con inquina.-

 

Aunque una especie de energía le impactó haciéndole gritar. Acabó tendido en el suelo y dolorido.

-Y ahora.- Aseveró un complacido Jadeite tras bajar una de sus manos con las que había proyectado aquella ráfaga de poder.- Estamos en la situación propicia. Los habitantes de ese futuro han activado su esfera, nosotros la nuestra. Podremos crear un pasillo dimensional para viajar a su tiempo y conquistar el mundo desde allí. Ya nos llega su sonido y ahora sus imágenes. La energía cada vez es mayor. Dentro de poco incluso podremos materializarnos allí.

 

Eso dejó anonadados a los chicos. Roy entonces miró a su esfera que brillaba también con un tono azul cada vez más intenso. Horrorizado dijo al darse cuenta de un detalle.

-¡Yo había visto esta piedra antes!  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! – Añadió Bertie con el mismo gesto de horror.- Es cierto. Ahora caigo. Es una de las piedras Yalmutud. Las que Valnak y Armagedón deseaban reunir para comunicar nuestra dimensión con el Infierno.-   
-Entonces no podrán hacer nada. Necesitarían tenerlas todas.- Objetó Ami.- Y en el mismo sitio… ¡Oh no! – Clamó ahora espantada.- A menos que…  
-¿A menos que, qué?- La interrogó Roy con premura.-  
-A menos que dos de ellas puedan intercomunicarse a través del espacio y del tiempo. No tendrían que dejar pasar a un ejército de demonios a otra dimensión. Solo que se necesitaría mucha energía para poder hacer que algo viajase de un sitio al otro sin tener todas las esferas…  
-Ya te comprendo.- Asintió una horrorizada Beruche.-   
-Así que con energía, eh?- Inquirió Roy transformándose en súper guerrero para sentenciar.- ¿Algo como esto quizás?...

 

En ese preciso instante Jadeite, Kuribayashi y Harold fueron deslumbrados por una intensa luz de color dorado que emergió entonces de la esfera que tenían. Cuando el resplandor terminó quedaron tan sorprendidos como los tres individuos, dos chicas y un chico, que les observaban.

-¿Quiénes sois? – Quiso saber Harry sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos aparecidos.-  
-Es una historia muy larga.- Sonrió Roy que seguía brillando en aquel resplandor dorado.- Ahora no hay tiempo para contarla.  
-Pero sepan que estamos de su lado, contra los poderes de la oscuridad.- Intervino Ami-  
-¿Tú?- Exclamó Jadeite señalándola.- La Guerrera Mercurio. ¡Estabas muerta al igual que las demás! El Milenio de Plata fue destruido.  
-Pero he vuelto, todas regresaremos.- Replicó la joven.- Y te detendremos. A ti y a los demás…

 

Aunque para su sorpresa, su interlocutor no pareció prestarle atención a ella ahora y se giró para encarar al general japonés.

-¡Me has engañado! ¿Dónde está ese maldito asistente?

 

Y sin darle tiempo a responder disparó contra aquel hombre una ráfaga de energía que le derribó. Roy, furioso, le atacó con un rayo pero ante su asombro y el del resto éste pasó inofensivamente a través de Jadeite. El villano se miró atónito aunque pasados los primeros segundos de desconcierto se rio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible?- Se preguntó Roy en voz alta.-  
-Landar nos lo advirtió. No podemos cambiar nada.- Le recordó Bertie que añadió con el mismo estupor del resto.- Seguramente que la energía de ambas esferas al combinarse ha hecho posible que nos veamos mutuamente. Pero todavía no es lo bastante fuerte como para que ninguno se transporte a la dimensión del otro.

-Exacto.- Sonrió pérfidamente Jadeite para sentenciar.- Pero eso lo arreglaré enseguida. En cuanto libere al maestro Metalia.

 

Y miró hacia aquel pedestal en donde esa oscura forma antropomórfica comenzó a reír con un estruendo cada vez mayor. Aunque antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar se oyeron varios disparos. Harold estaba descargando la munición de su browning sobre Jadeite que cayó al suelo.

-Puede que ese tipo rubio que brilla no pueda alcanzarte, amigo. Pero yo si…

 

Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, su enemigo se estaba levantando como si aquello no le hubiera representado más que una leve molestia…

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Sentenció con creciente ira aquel villano.-

 

Ahora fue la katana del general Kuribayashi la que de un tajo, derribó a Jadeite que sangraba por un costado. Pese a todo, esa herida comenzó a cerrarse recubierta de una especie de halo oscuro. El sirviente del poder maligno sonrió para después reír tan frenéticamente como su amo y ordenó.

-Eso no te servirá de nada conmigo. ¡Ja, ja!… esclavos del poder de Metalia, ¡acabad con ellos!

 

Los que fueran en vida soldados japoneses comenzaron a avanzar hacia el general y el sargento como si de zombis se tratasen. Extendieron los brazos en tanto sus ojos refulgían rojizos. Kuribayashi derribó a uno con su espada y Harold hizo lo propio con otro tras recargar su arma y disparar…

-¡No podemos hacer nada!- Se lamentó amargamente Roy apretando los puños.- Van a matarles a los dos.

 

Aunque Harold enseguida cayó en la cuenta y le dijo a su aliado.

-¡General, la granada!…

 

Éste asintió, pero para su desgracia se le había caído cuando Jadeite le derribó con aquel rayo. Al fin la vieron, había rodado hasta casi la entrada.

-¡Mercurio shaboon spray!- Gritó Ami emitiendo una gran cantidad de burbujas que nublaron la visión del enemigo. Ante la sorpresa de Harold y del general nipón, la joven sonrió afirmando.- Quizás no podamos dañarles, pero como pueden vernos también podemos cegarles. ¡Dense prisa!

 

Harold iba a por esa bomba cuando alguien se le adelantó. Era Kenshiro que, tras oír aquellos disparos y explosiones, se acercó. Pese a las órdenes recibidas quiso ayudar. Entonces vio a esa chica de extraños cabellos azules, ataviada con aquel curioso uniforme. Apenas musitó.

-¡Saeko! ¿Eres tú?

 

Ahora fueron Ami y sus amigos los que miraron atónitos a aquel hombre. La sailor pudo rehacerse lo bastante como para esbozar una afectuosa sonrisa y responder.

-Usted me confunde, señor. 

 

El efecto del ataque pantalla de Ami se desvaneció, Jadeite reaccionó con rapidez señalando al estupefacto Kenshiro para ordenarles a sus zombis.

-Acabad con él, idiotas. Es el antepasado de la guerrera Mercurio. ¡Lo he visto en la bola!

 

Aunque entre el general Kuribayashi y Harry lograron apartar al chico de esos engendros. Al menos lo bastante como para que Kenshiro pudiera preguntar dirigiéndose a una emocionada Ami.

-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Tu nieta…- Confesó ella.- Y quiero ser doctora, igual que tú…  
-Solo soy un simple asistente.- Pudo decir el muchacho.-  
-Serás un gran médico algún día.- Sollozó la guerrera sonriendo con afecto para remachar.- Y tus hijos después de ti…les mostrarás el camino para ayudar a otros. Y eso es lo más hermoso del mundo. Yo… siempre quise ser como ellos y como tú.

 

Su anonadado contertulio apenas podía cerrar la boca del asombro que le produjo oír aquello. Pero poco amigo de aquellos momentos tan entrañables, Jadeite le apuntó con su mano.

-¡De eso nada! Porque vas a morir ahora…

 

Y disparó una tremenda ráfaga de energía. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando Ken se cubrió con ambas manos de modo instintivo. Por desgracia aquello no le serviría de nada. Roy y Ami trataron de hacer algo pero era inútil. Esa energía les atravesaba de modo inocuo a ellos. Bertie a su vez era incapaz de congelar a aquellos zombis. El general japonés, sí que luchaba con bravura derribándoles una y otra vez y Harold…

-¡Noo!- Aulló Roy impotente para intervenir.- ¡Abuelo!

 

Éste cayó derribado por aquella potente energía. Tuvo el tiempo justo como para interponerse entre el ataque de Jadeite y su ahora atónito amigo japonés. Harry no estaba muerto pero sí muy malherido. Pese a ello pudo musitar sonriendo con su boca manchada de sangre…

-No podemos permitir que no nazca esa chica tan bonita… ¿no crees, Kenny?  
-Salvaste mi vida.- Pudo decir el impactado Ken.- Arigato gozaimashita 

 

Roy se arrodilló junto a aquel bravo soldado americano y apenas pudo sollozar dejando de ser un súper guerrero.

-Lo siento abuelo…No pude protegerte…Ahora cierra los ojos un momento.- Le pidió con afectuoso tono para agregar mirando al resto.- Cerradlos.

 

Ami y Bertie asintieron, Ken y el general así lo hicieron. Jadeite se rio en cambio para declarar con sorna.

-El no mirar a la muerte no hará que ésta pase de lago, ja, ja, ja. ¡Cobardes!…

 

La réplica de Roy fue solamente una cuando llevándose ambas manos abiertas hacia la frente y con las palmas hacia fuera y los dedos extendidos gritó…

-¡Viento solar!

 

Un tremendo resplandor cegó por completo a Jadeite e incluso a esos seres de pesadilla que se estaban levantando. El saiyan entonces les dijo a sus interlocutores del pasado.

-Podéis abrir los ojos. El efecto durará tan solo unos segundos. ¡Aprovechad y salid de aquí!  
-Yo no iré a ninguna parte.- Repuso Harry que notaba como las fuerzas le iban abandonando.- Pero tú… ¿eres de verdad mi nieto?...  
-Si- sonrió Roy si dudar.- No lo dudes…

 

Pudiera ser que no de sangre, pero desde luego ahora se sentía más unido que nunca a aquel hombre tan valiente. Así le dijo.

-Soy hijo del pequeño Johnny. Quien siempre me ha dicho que debemos mantener nuestra palabra, que nadie nos podrá quitar eso salvo nosotros mismos.   
-Lamento no poder veros más ni a él ni a ti.- Suspiró Harold que pudo esbozar una complacida sonrisa. – Pero me alegra ver que mi Johnny te educará tan bien. Es un orgullo para mí. Parece que eres todo un héroe, muchacho.  
-No, el orgullo es mío. Y no soy ningún héroe abuelo, tú si…

 

Entre tanto Bertie le decía al general con gesto angustiado pues el efecto del resplandor iba remitiendo…

-Salgan de aquí. Todavía están a tiempo.  
-No.- Negó Kuribayashi moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.- El mal debe de ser destruido.  
-La granada, mi general.- Dijo Ken alargándosela a su oficial superior.-

 

Éste la tomó asintiendo agradecido y le ordenó.

-Salga de aquí y cierra la puerta. Es el momento de usar ese papel que sí podía leer. Ahí está la clave para hacerlo.  
-Pero ustedes morirán.- Opuso el joven nipón.-  
-Recuerde. Para el resto del mundo yo ya morí luchando.- Aseveró el veterano militar.- Ahora le toca a usted cumplir con su deber. Vuelva a la patria. Ayude a ganar la paz. Tenga una familia. Que esa joven pueda nacer para combatir al mal en el futuro. Es mi última orden.  
-Si amigo.- Sonrió Harry esforzándose por hablar.- Y por favor. Hazle llegar mi diario y mis cartas a mi Ethie.

 

Los zombis comenzaban a levantarse y Jadeite rumiaba su disgusto. Ya comenzaba a aclarársele la visión y trataba de localizar a sus molestos enemigos. Entonces Kuribayashi le espetó a Ken.

-¡Hayai!  
-¡Rápido!- Tradujo una llorosa Ami, aunque en esta ocasión hasta Roy pudo entenderlo.-

 

Kenshiro pese a todo se inclinó larga y profundamente ante su general y después estrechó la mano de su amigo americano. No hubo palabras salió corriendo y cerró la puerta. Justo entonces Jadeite pudo ver.

-¡No os servirá de nada! Abriré esa maldita puerta.- Amenazó el maligno individuo sentenciando.- No fallaré como el idiota de Zoisite.   
-¡Banzai!- Exclamó el general sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lanzándose contra aquella energía oscura.-

 

Una horrísona explosión sacudió aquel pedestal y se oyó un aullido terrible, lleno de desesperación y rabia. Aquella figura cayó dentro de una especie de vórtice producido por ese estallido. Y tras él fue absorbida la azulada esfera que Jadeite tenía en su poder.

-¡Nooo!- Chilló el comandante de la oscuridad.- ¡Lo habéis estropeado todo, malditos!

 

Era como si el cuarto en donde estaban comenzara a desvanecerse. Se distorsionaba atraído por aquella abertura. Los zombis cayeron al suelo quedando como los cuerpos sin vida que eran. Entonces Bertie les comentó alarmada a su amiga y a su esposo.

-Esto se está volviendo inestable. Toda la estancia va a ser tragada por otra dimensión. Podría incluso afectarnos a nosotros. Tenemos que irnos…  
-Espera, por favor.- Le pidió su marido para dirigirse a Harold con tono entre emocionado y lleno de respeto.- Abuelo, siempre te recordaré… siempre serás un ejemplo para mí.

 

Por toda réplica éste sonrió con afecto y le guiñó un ojo, luego perdió el conocimiento. Roy no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas.

-¡Vamos!- le insistió una también emocionada Bertie tomándole de un brazo .- ¡Por favor!

 

Tanto ella, como Ami y el abatido muchacho se dieron la mano. Justo a tiempo para ver como Jadeite, el cuerpo de Harold y los del resto de los fallecidos eran tragados por aquel agujero oscuro. Aunque ellos reaparecieron en medio del salón de la casa de los Malden y junto a ellos la esfera, que ahora no emitía luz alguna…

-Hemos vuelto.- Musitó Bertie una vez se rehicieron.-

 

Aunque su esposo no pronunció palabra, Ami tampoco. Los dos se miraban con una incontenible emoción. Beruche enseguida pasó sendos brazos por los hombros de su esposo y de su amiga. Fue ella quien, algo más entera, les propuso.

-¡Las cartas! Esas cartas en japonés…Puede que nos revelen el final de esta historia.

 

Su marido enseguida fue a buscarlas. Beruche aprovechó para preocuparse por su amiga.

-¿Estás bien, Ami chan?- Quiso saber con afectuoso interés.-

 

Su interlocutora apenas si asintió. Tras suspirar largamente para contener esa emoción que la embargaba pudo decir.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. El porqué mi madre no hablaba apenas del abuelo. Siempre me dijeron que la guerra le trastornó. Que al volver estudió medicina con tesón pero que hablaba de cosas muy extrañas. Y que quiso que su hijo siguiera sus pasos como médico.- Le contó Ami.- Y luego también animó a estudiar medicina a mi madre.

 

Bertie asintió en tanto la escuchaba, en eso que Roy volvió con una caja donde había metido cuantas cartas en japonés encontró. Abrieron enseguida la que correspondía a la fecha más antigua.

-Uno de abril.- Tradujo Ami quién comenzó la lectura ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.- Después de salir de aquellos túneles pude ganar el acceso a la puerta. Los norteamericanos me interrogaron sobre lo sucedido. Aquella explosión derrumbó las paredes cegando por completo el acceso a ese lugar. Aunque algo me dice que ese cuarto desapareció tragado por otra dimensión. Por suerte para mí, asumieron que todo fue debido a explosivos que nuestras tropas almacenaban allí abajo. Sin embargo algunos soldados me culparon de haber saboteado de alguna forma aquello. Por suerte el propio coronel americano al mando del puesto desestimó aquello. He sido de los pocos japoneses en sobrevivir y me han enviado como prisionero a un campo militar. Allí tendré que esperar a que termine la guerra.  
-Pobre hombre, eso fue muy injusto.- Suspiró Bertie.-  
-Aquí hay más cartas.- Indicó Roy.-

 

Y le pasó otra a Ami quién tradujo una vez más resumiendo el contenido…

-Diez de junio. Llevo aquí un par de meses y me han destinado a la enfermería del campo. Cuido de los heridos y he tratado de contactar con alguno de los soldados que sirvieron bajo el mando de Harry-san. Quisiera poder cumplir su última voluntad. Su esposa tiene derecho a saber que hasta el último momento pensó en ella. Yo mismo todavía no me creo lo que sucedió. A veces pienso que debí de ser herido por alguna explosión y que soñé todo aquello. Aunque de algún modo sé que sucedió de verdad.  
-No dice nada de nosotros.- Comentó Roy.-  
-Es normal, supongo que estas cartas estarían censuradas. La correspondencia de los prisioneros se leería por si quisieran enviar información a su superiores.- Repuso lógicamente Bertie.- 

 

Aunque Ami les llamó la atención a todos cuando tomó una carta más y leyó.

-Escuchad esto. “Quince de agosto. Japón se ha rendido. Al parecer los americanos lanzaron dos bombas poderosísimas que redujeron a escombros Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Ojalá que esa fuerza tan terrible de destrucción no provenga de aquellos malvados a los que tuvimos que enfrentar en Iwo-To”…   
-¿Iwo-To? ¿No era Iwo-jima?- Inquirió un extrañado Roy.-  
-Iwo-To era el nombre original. Ambos palabras significan isla.- Le aclaró Ami quién prosiguió.- Dice más... “hay noticias, algunos de nuestros guardianes nos han dicho que pronto podremos volver a Japón. Cuando se firme oficialmente la rendición la guerra habrá terminado y dejaremos de ser prisioneros. Estoy deseando volver a ver a mi esposa y quiero ser ese médico del que esa joven guerrera se sentía tan orgullosa” –Pudo terminar Ami ahora con lágrimas aflorándole.-   
-Mira, otra carta más. ¿Puedo?- Le pidió Bertie a su emocionada amiga que asintió en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas.- “Veinte de septiembre, al fin en casa. Mi esposa Saeko y yo nos reencontramos. Fueron momentos muy felices. Ahora solo deseo comenzar de nuevo. Me he apuntado a la facultad de medicina. Nuestro país deberá ser reconstruido y también hacen falta muchos doctores. Pude contactar al fin con uno de los hombres de la compañía de Harry-san. Me confirmó que sus efectos personales le fueron enviados a su viuda. Al menos en eso me aseguré de que sus últimos deseos se viesen cumplidos, solo me resta una cosa más por hacer. El último encargo del general”…- Remachó Bertie.- Termina aquí.   
-No tenemos más cartas. – Comentó Roy que añadió intrigado.- Lo que no sé es cómo llegaron estas cartas de tu abuelo a poder de mi abuela Ethel.  
-Tendríamos que preguntárselo a él.- Suspiró resignadamente Ami.-

 

Aquello pareció darle a Roy una idea. El chico se agachó para susurrarle algo a su mujer. Luego se separó un poco de ella para decir en voz alta.

-Creo que en un caso así, estaría más que justificado.

 

Beruche esbozó una cálida sonrisa y asintió despacio, para contestar con tono suave.

-Sí, lo estaría…

 

Roy sonrió a su vez pidiéndole a Ami.

-¿Podrías contactar con tus compañeras? Me gustaría que me guiasen con su energía. Vamos a viajar a Japón sin sacar billete de avión…  
-Podemos ir, en estas horas Rei suele está sola en la sala de meditación.- Les dijo Ami.-  
-¿Entonces nos vamos?- Quiso saber Roy mirando con simpatía a la sailor.-

 

Aunque en ese instante tanto Roy como Bertie y Ami sufrieron una transformación en su vestuario. Él apareció con un traje, chaqueta y pantalones blancos y corbata negra. Ellas con un vestido blanco, blazer y falda del mismo color y zapatos de tacón a juego. 

-¿Qué significa esto?- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-Confiad en mí. Lo necesitaréis.- Le respondió la voz de Landar.-  
-¿Para qué? – Inquirió el chico.-

 

Sin embargo el mago no habló. Entre tanto Bertie y Ami se miraron como si ellas sí que comprendieran el significado de aquella vestimenta.

-Luego te lo explicamos, cariño. 

Pero Roy estaba lejos de estar satisfecho e hizo otra pregunta.

-Dinos. ¿Por qué nos diste esa piedra Yalmutud? ¿Sabías lo que íbamos a ver, verdad? También lo que iba a ocurrir. No podríamos alterar nada pero en cierto modo si lo hemos hecho. ¡Responde, maldita sea!- Remató con visible enojo.- No soporto estos estúpidos juegos tuyos. Y menos cuando se trata de nuestras vidas y familias.

 

A eso siguió un momento de incomodo silencio que Bertie rompió rogándole a su esposo con tono conciliador.

-Ya basta, por favor. Si no te contesta sus razones tendrá. Debemos confiar en él. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- Añadió dirigiéndose a su amiga.- ¿Podrías avisar a Rei, Ami-chan?

 

Y mientras Roy se calmaba y asentía Ami no se hizo de rogar. Utilizando su miniordenador enseguida se comunicó con su compañera haciéndole un breve resumen de lo acontecido…La sacerdotisa de Hikawa le confirmó que podían transportarse sin riesgo de ser vistos. Acto seguido se concentró en la postura del loto, meditando junto al fuego del santuario emitiendo algo de su energía. Eso bastó para Roy, Ami y Bertie aparecieran de pronto junto a ella unidos de las manos.

-Me alegra verte, Rei-chan.- Saludó Beruche.-  
-Igualmente.- Replicó ésta tras levantarse.- Bertie- chan, Ami-chan, Roy-san.

 

Lucía su kimono de miko. Se acercó a su amigo y le ofreció la mano. Éste se la estrechó dándole después un par de afectuosos besos en cada mejilla. La muchacha no pudo evitar ponerse colorada en tanto su amigo le preguntaba con afabilidad.

-¿Sabes algo del paleto de Kansas y señora? Hace unos días que no hablamos con ellos.  
\- No, nada nuevo.- Repuso la todavía azorada muchacha.-  
-Roy.- Terció Beruche con tono entre paciente y amonestador.- ¿Qué te tengo dicho cuando saludes a nuestras amigas?  
-Sí, vale.- Suspiró éste.- Disculpa Rei.- Añadió haciendo una leve inclinación.- Perdonad, siempre olvido que hacéis este saludo tan soso.  
-En nuestra cultura es una muestra de respeto.- Le explicó distendidamente Ami.- Y la inclinación es mayor cuanto más se respeta a la persona.  
-Me tendré que tirar al suelo entonces.- Sonrió el joven.-

 

Las muchachas se rieron moviendo la cabeza sin poderlo evitar. ¡Ya le conocían! Ese chico no cambiaría nunca. Era un pillastre, pero encantador. Aunque enseguida recobraron un tinte más serio en cuanto Ami le comentó a su compañera y amiga con algo más de concreción el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno.- Intervino Rei ya con su dinamismo habitual.- Entonces por lo que me habéis contado deseáis algo de información sobre tu abuelo. ¿Era eso?- Le preguntó a su amiga y compañera Sailor.- ¿Ver qué pasó? ¿Saber cómo está su alma? ¿Por eso habéis venido vestidos de luto?  
-¿De luto?- Se extrañó Roy mirándose el traje sin comprender.-   
-El blanco es el color del luto en oriente.- Le aclaró Bertie.- eso es lo que íbamos a explicarte.

 

Entre tanto Ami le pidió a su compañera. 

-Por favor. Si pudieras detectar algo con tus poderes de clarividencia.

 

La morena sacerdotisa asintió y volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Tomando uno de sus papeles especiales en donde tenía algo escrito en kanji comenzó a meditar. Dio varias palmadas y recitó una cuenta en japonés. De pronto las llamas ardieron con más energía y se alzaron levemente. Al cabo de unos instantes Rei sonrió ligeramente para afirmar.

-Su alma está en paz. Y se siente muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, Ami-chan. Y... espera… creo que tiene algo para ti…debes ir a su encuentro…- Añadió algo crípticamente la sacerdotisa, remachando en tanto obsequiaba a su amigo con una enigmática mirada de sus profundos ojos malva.- Tú y también Roy…  
-Me gustaría poder hacerlo pero la esfera que usamos perdió su poder.- Se lamentó ésta.-  
-No hará falta que viajéis en el tiempo. Solo dime. ¿Dónde reposan sus cenizas?- Quiso saber Rei.-  
-Tendría que preguntárselo a mi madre.- Repuso Ami que había sacado ya su miniordenador para llamar a su progenitora.-  
-Pues hazlo. Entre tanto avisaré a las demás.- Dijo Rei.-

 

Así lo hicieron, Ami se comunicó con la doctora Mizuno. Ésta se extrañó mucho de aquella pregunta. Sin embargo su hija le contó, al menos parte de la historia, que el abuelo de Roy y el propio padre de Saeko se conocieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se hicieron amigos. La atónita mujer le contestó.

-Mi padre habló de eso alguna vez. De un soldado americano que salvó su vida. Esto debe de ser karma sin duda. Verás, sus cenizas reposan en una tumba que está en el cementerio Yanaka Reien.   
-¿Dónde las tumbas de algunos miembros de la familia Tokugawa?- Se sorprendió su hija.-  
-Sé dónde está. Muy cerca de la estación de Nippori.- Les comentó entre tanto Rei a sus amigos.- La línea Yamanote. Ese barrio, el de Yanaka, fue de los pocos no destruidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.   
-Muchas gracias, mamá.- Se despidió Ami tras añadir.- ¿Querrías venir con nosotros? ¿Estás muy ocupada?...Si, claro. Podemos aguardar un par de horas a que termines tu guardia. Nos veremos allí…

 

Tras colgar la muchacha les comentó que su madre deseaba ir a darle las gracias a Roy en persona. El atónito muchacho se sorprendió preguntando.

-¿Darme las gracias a mí? Yo no he hecho nada.  
-Pero mi madre desea dártelas en honor a la deuda que mi abuelo contrajo con el tuyo.- Le explicó su amiga.- Y cree que sabiendo lo ocupada que siempre está, el hecho de decirme que nos verá allí en un par de horas ya es algo realmente increíble. Y demuestra lo importante que para ella es.  
-Así tendremos tiempo para que lleguen las demás.- Suspiró Rei afirmando con tono categórico.- Ya sabéis lo tardonas que son. Sobre todo Usagi y Minako.

 

Enseguida las llamó advirtiéndolas de ir apropiadamente vestidas y las muchachas tardaron una hora en aparecer. Todas lucían atuendos similares a los de Ami y Bertie. Saludaron enseguida a sus amigas y a los visitantes. Esta vez Roy hizo aquella cómica inclinación aunque fue Usagi la que le ofreció la mano afirmando con tono desenfadado.

-¡Chócala!  
-Tú eres de las mías.- Rio su amigo, dándole aquel característico saludo americano del “give me five”-   
-Bueno. ¿A qué se debe esta urgencia?- Quiso saber Makoto.- Tuve que regar las plantas a todo correr.-   
-Y yo estaba ensayando una de mis canciones para las pruebas de ídolo.- Añadió Minako.-   
-Pues yo estaba tumbada en la cama y sin nada que hacer. ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido!- Se rio Usagi llevándose una mano al cogote.- 

 

Aunque los rostros de sus amigos lucían serios ahora. En pocos minutos les resumieron lo que había sucedido. En esta ocasión Usagi les escuchó con gesto serio y cuando terminaron comentó.

-Deberíais hablar con Haruka y Michiru de una cosa. Aunque eso puede esperar. Debemos ir para allá cuanto antes. No sería de buena educación llegar tarde. Sobre todo si viene la madre de Ami.  
-En metro aquello no está a mucho más de media hora de aquí.- Calculó Makoto.-   
-Pues no perdamos tiempo, nos quedan poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.- Les recordó Rei.-

 

La joven sacerdotisa ni tan siquiera se cambió de ropa, yendo con su kimono. Tuvieron que andar un rato hasta la estación pero finalmente abordaron el metro. Por suerte no era hora punta y podía ir con relativa comodidad. Invirtieron un total de cincuenta minutos y al llegar la madre de Ami ya estaba allí. Era una mujer de apariencia agradable, muy similar a su hija. Frisaría los cuarenta y cinco años aunque parecía más joven debido a que su piel era muy tersa. Vestía una combinación de blusa blanca y chaqueta con falda gris clara hasta las rodillas, llevaba además un lienzo blanco anudado en su brazo derecho. 

-Disculpa el retraso, mamá.- Le pidió Ami llegándose a ella para presentar.- A mis amigas ya las conoces, estos son Roy y su esposa Bertie.

 

Ahora el muchacho ofreció su mano con seriedad, lo mismo que su mujer. Saeko se la estrechó y acto seguido se inclinó respetuosamente ante el joven.

-Por favor, señora Mizuno. Le aseguro que eso no es necesario.- Pudo decir el chico que se sentía algo envarado por aquello.-  
-Por la memoria de mi padre y de su abuelo, sí que lo es.- Sonrió la mujer invitando ya a todos.- Vamos, os guiaré hasta la tumba.

 

Y así la siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron ante una lápida con inscripciones en kanji. Y una fecha que, sin embargo, estaba escrita en caracteres occidentales.

-Mizuno Kenshiro.- Leyó respetuosamente Ami.- Mil novecientos veinticuatro, a mil novecientos setenta y siete. Murió un año antes de nacer yo. Lástima no haberle conocido.- Agregó más que nada para dirigirse a su propia madre.-   
-Murió joven, con la salud deteriorada. Trabajó muchísimo para atender a otras personas y no se cuidó de él mismo.- Se lamentó Saeko que esbozando una sonrisa de añoranza les comentó.- Siempre hablaba de su amigo americano. Y durante años envió cartas a la dirección que tenía de él. Incluso algunas de las que le había mandado a mi madre durante la guerra.   
-Sí, las tenemos en nuestra casa.- Afirmó Roy, agregando con amabilidad.- Si quiere puedo devolvérselas.  
-No- repuso su interlocutora.- Mi padre quería que le llegasen a su familia. Era muy raro para eso, pero tendría sus razones. De pequeña me contaba como su amigo del ejército de Norteamérica y su jefe, pelearon contra unos malvados seres de otro mundo. A mí eso me fascinaba. Aunque luego crecí. Y claro…él había sufrido mucho en la guerra y es normal que se viese afectado por traumas y psicosis, para inventarse esas historias.

 

Sus oyentes cruzaron miradas de asombro y complicidad, pero no replicaron a eso. La doctora Mizuno tras una breve pausa, añadió.

-Mi padre decía unas frases algo extrañas cuando le afeaba el ir contando aquellas extrañas historias suyas. Te veo amigo y toco tu cara otra vez.  
Los milagros ocurrirán como tropezamos. Aquella puerta cerrada. Nunca sobreviviremos a no ser que estemos un poco locos. Nunca entendí lo qué quería decir…El pobre debía de estar alucinando. Aunque fue muy extraño. Insistió en escuchar una canción de un artista extranjero poco antes de morir. Pero esa canción no existía. De hecho pasaron años hasta que apareció. Eso sí que me dejó atónita. Jamás me lo pude explicar.

 

Roy, Bertie y Ami se miraron con asombro. Esa frase correspondía a aquella canción que escucharon justo cuando entablaron contacto con Ken, Harold y el general. Y ellos pudieron escucharla antes de verles. Fue el muchacho quien cantó entonces algunas estrofas para sorpresa de Saeko.

-¡Si! Esa era…Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?  
-Debió de mandar alguna carta poco antes de morir donde lo escribiera.- Trató de justificar Bertie.-

 

Por su parte Roy se adelantó y en el mejor modo nipón hizo una gran y larga inclinación reverencial. Esta vez con total seriedad. Las mujeres le imitaron. Al cabo de unos instantes que parecieron transcurrir a cámara lenta recuperaron sus posturas normales. Fue entonces cuando Ami creyó ver algo en aquella lápida. Unos extraños caracteres. Sin embargo optó por no decir nada de momento. Su madre a todo eso, se despidió de todos tras colocar unas flores que había traído. 

-Si alguna vez necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.- Le ofreció amablemente a Roy agregando con tono muy reconocido.- Mi padre siempre dijo que, de no ser por su abuelo, él hubiese muerto y nosotros jamás habríamos nacido. Ni mi hermano Naoki, ni yo…E incluso me llegó a decir que tampoco mi hija. Es curioso.- Se sonrió la mujer dejándoles a todos entre atónitos y emocionados.- ¿Cómo podría predecir que yo tendría una niña? Otra extraña coincidencia más.  
-Quizás en sus últimos momentos pudiera tener una revelación. A veces los espíritus nos dicen cosas importantes. - Terció respetuosamente Rei quién enseguida quiso bendecir aquel lugar con sus ritos sintoístas.-   
-Gracias.- Sonrió Saeko quien tras hacer una leve inclinación que le fue correspondida por el resto, dijo antes de alejarse.- Ha sido todo un honor conocerles, señor Malden, señora Malden. Y a vosotras, espero veros pronto. Ami, te veré en casa.  
-Hasta luego mamá.- Replicó la aludida.-

 

Y cuando la señora Mizuno se perdió caminando a través del camposanto Ami les comentó al resto lo que había visto afirmando.

-Parece una clave alfanumérica. Recuerdo que, en una de las cartas de mi abuelo aparecía una secuencia.   
-¿Te acuerdas de ella de memoria?- Se sorprendió Roy.- ¡Es increíble!  
-Eso no es nada para Ami-chan.- Intervino Minako con una leve sonrisa.- 

 

Y la aludida se acercó tocando en aquellos caracteres. Para sorpresa del resto una especie de pequeña tabilla de metal se abrió dejando al descubierto un paquetito del tamaño de un sobre. Allí dentro había otra nota.

-Esa es la carta que el general le entregó a Ken.- Comentó la atónita Bertie.- La que le dijo que no debía leer todavía.

 

Ami extrajo un papel de aquel sobre y, en efecto, se trataba de una carta que pudo leer…

 

“Esta misiva no es como las demás. Las otras quise hacerlas llegar a mi esposa para que sirvieran como crónica de nuestra lucha por el Japón. Sin embargo en este escrito está mi deseo de que la humanidad entera pueda vencer en una guerra mucho más importante y terrible. Va dedicada a vosotros, los guerreros del mañana. Algunos, descendientes de los que son mis enemigos hoy, seréis los amigos en los que confío para que se consiga la derrota del mal. Sé que igual que nosotros hemos de hacer tendréis también grandes sacrificios que realizar para preservar el mundo que conocéis. Hacedlo con honor. Sois los elegidos para ello. Tú en especial, guerrera del agua. Gracias al engaño al que sometí al enemigo haciéndole creer que era su aliado, éste me reveló parte de lo que había visto del futuro en su bola. Querían impedir que ese porvenir de esperanza para la humanidad sucediera. Tanto tú, como tus compañeras y los otros aliados que tendréis, seréis fundamentales para derrotarles. Por ello mismo, cuando averigüé la identidad de tu antecesor, me aseguré de destinarle aquí y de que no tomara parte en los combates. Su vida es preciosa. No debe perderse. Pese a todo el enemigo intentará acabar con él y acceder a nuestro mundo por otros lugares. Ya lo hizo y por suerte, otro intento similar llevado a cabo en Francia fracasó. Si logramos que éste intento también lo haga el continuo devenir del espacio temporal no se verá afectado y hasta esos malvados olvidarán lo que suceda. Al menos eso creí entender de sus extrañas palabras. Eso os dará tiempo a nacer en este mundo y estar preparados para cuando traten de intentarlo de nuevo. Por mi parte haré lo que debo hacer. Suerte y banzai”- Concluyó una emocionada Ami.-

\- Tiene razón. Todos hemos hecho sacrificios.- Suspiró Roy ante las miradas amables y comprensivas de las chicas, cuando agregó con un ligero poso de amargura y también de reflexión.- Mi familia adoptiva se vio envuelta de lleno en esto. El destino les obligó a sacrificarse una y otra vez. Hasta hoy creía que aquello solamente les sucedió a mis padres. Ahora, incluso mi primer abuelo tuvo que hacerlo. Pero es curioso. Al parecer todo estaba trazado del mismo modo. Los que comenzamos siendo enemigos terminamos convirtiéndonos en amigos buenos y leales.   
-Es cierto.- Convino su mujer aferrándole cariñosamente de un brazo con sus dos manos.- A mis hermanas y a mí nos sucedió. A ti también cuando te libraste de Armagedón.  
-Incluso a Nephrite. Quizás él sepa algo de esto. Era compañero de ese tipo.- Recordó Roy.-  
-No lo creo.- Terció Ami.- Fue tal y como el general Kuribayashi pensaba. Al fracasar el plan el tejido espacio- temporal volvió a su ser y olvidaron todo eso.   
-Y sin embargo hay alguien que creo os podría contar más.- Intervino enigmáticamente Usagi que pasando a un tinte más jovial le recordó a Bertie.- Antes de iros sería bonito que vieras a tu hermana y a Zafiro.-  
-Es cierto.- Convino ésta.- Hace bastante que no coincidimos. ¿Lo haremos, verdad Roy?

 

Aunque su esposo no respondió a eso, se había quedado con las primeras palabras de su amiga y le insistió con curiosidad.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién nos podría contar más? ¿Landar quizás?

 

Usagi se sonrió levemente ahora, no tardó en contestar.

-No estoy al corriente de los detalles. Tendrías que hablar con Haruka y Michiru, y sobre todo con tu cuñada Setsuna. Ellas saben de quién se trata. Incluso puede que Esmeralda también lo sepa a estas alturas.

 

Ni Roy ni el resto parecieron comprender eso. De todos modos se hacía tarde y decidieron marcharse del cementerio tras presentar sus respetos por última vez ante la tumba de Kenshiro. En efecto Bertie y su marido se despidieron de sus amigas y luego visitaron a Petz y Zafiro. Pasaron un buen rato todos juntos charlando de cómo les iban las cosas y contándoles aquella sorprendente historia. Después pudieron charlar con Haruka y Michiru quienes les orientaron sobre aquellas enigmáticas palabras de Usagi. Finalmente y utilizando el avión esta vez, los esposos retornaron a los Estados Unidos. Pero con los avatares de sus vidas y demás aventuras se olvidaron de aquello. Fue bastantes años después cuando conocieron la respuesta. Su amiga Esmeralda heredó la dirección de la firma Deveraux y con ella algunos secretos de la que fuera su mentora Madame Deveraux. La joven modelo y diseñadora pudo así enterarse de una historia realmente interesante, que sin embargo deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

 

Gracias a las siguientes páginas que me sirvieron de fuentes de información.

https://viajesporjapon.wordpress.com/2013/05/20/cementirio-yanaka-%E8%B0%B7%E4%B8%AD%E9%9C%8A%E5%9C%92/

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Iwo_Jima

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadamichi_Kuribayashi

https://www.tripadvisor.es/Attraction_Review-g1066451-d561722-Reviews-Hikawa_Shrine-Minato_Tokyo_Tokyo_Prefecture_Kanto.html

https://senderosdelahistoria.wordpress.com/2007/08/12/la-batalla-de-iwo-jima-1945/

http://www.polloensalsa.net/  
http://www.xatakaciencia.com/fisica/como-podemos-imaginar-11-dimensiones


	38. Lazos desde el pasado II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la muerte de Madame Deveraux Esmeralda deberá hacerse cargo del negocio, en medio de la lucha por el control de la compañía descubrirá muchas cosas sobre el pasado de su mentora.

Tras el sepelio, Esmeralda tuvo que hacerse cargo inmediatamente de la firma. Su anciana mentora había fallecido dejándola bastantes responsabilidades. La modelo y diseñadora tenía además que cuidar de su pequeña. Amatista estaba aún en el jardín de infancia pero era una cría muy vivaracha y curiosa, que demandaba continua atención. 

-¡Y encima está esa zorra de Monique! - Suspiraba Esmeralda en tanto rebuscaba por los archivos en el despacho de su fallecida jefa.- El cuerpo de madame Deveraux no estaba frío aun cuando ya pretendía hacerse cargo de todo. 

 

Así había sido, Monique se creía la delfín de Alexandra Deveraux, llevaba más de diez años en la firma y de ser una cotizada modelo pasó a hacerse cargo de las finanzas y las relaciones de la casa a nivel nacional. Durante los primeros años de Esmeralda allí, desde luego se ocupó de hacerle la vida imposible. Al principio con un muy duro entrenamiento y con esa formación tan exigente para ser la perfecta modelo. En eso al menos la esposa de Diamante no podía quejarse, le vino muy bien para convertirse en una de las más cotizadas mujeres sobre la pasarela. Tanto fue así que incluso delante de la señora Deveraux, Monique llegaba a alabar las destrezas de la entonces aspirante a modelo. Después, eso sí, aquella pécora mostró su peor cara. Siempre que pudo trató de bloquear las ideas y los diseños que Esmeralda hacía, y por supuesto, impedir que se los mostrase a la dueña de la firma. Su lógica era muy simple, recordaba las palabras de esa idiota como si se las hubiese dicho ayer. Y hacían ya más de cinco años de aquello.

-Tú eres modelo, no diseñadora. Deja eso a los profesionales.

 

Por suerte no le hizo el menor caso y le enseñaba todo cuando podía a la jefa. Afortunadamente la opinión de madame Deveraux difería de la de Monique. Por desgracia hace dos años la salud de la fundadora de la firma comenzó a debilitarse. En varias ocasiones tuvo que ser ingresada y la señorita Lacrosse se hizo cargo de la dirección en su ausencia. Esmeralda se encontró teniendo que ir a desfilar a cualquier parte del mundo, con tal de que fuera distante. Siéndole encomendada además la misión de ser el rostro de la firma en aquellos lejanos países. Eso tuvo su parte buena, por supuesto. Aunque su vida familiar se resentía. Sobre todo por la falta de tiempo material que pasar con su hija.

-¡Eso no se lo perdonaré jamás! Tenía a otras muchas modelos para hacer esos trabajos. Y con tal de apartarme del lado de la señora Deveraux, me enviaba a mí. Y de paso me impedía estar con Amatista y con mi marido. - Pensaba no sin malestar.-

 

Sin embargo también pensaba no sin culpabilidad que ella podría haberse negado a ir a algunos. Aunque su voluntad de no fallar y demostrar que era totalmente digna de la confianza de su mentora la hizo aceptar. Poco a poco espació sus momentos con su pequeña. Y comenzó a notar que ésta le ponía malas caras cuando volvía. De eso solamente ella era responsable.

-No, no puedo culpar a esa pécora de eso. Ni siquiera a ella. – Se dijo con pesar.- Pude haber elegido otra cosa…

 

Mientras se censuraba eso rebuscaba entre los archivos personales de la difunta. Antes de morir ésta había delegado en ella mediante un poder notarial. Posiblemente Madame Deveraux siempre supo de la inquina que Monique le tenía.

-La señora siempre fue muy inteligente. Supongo que tras toda una vida de evitar conspiraciones y ataques de traidores. Siempre me dijo que jamás perdonase una traición. ¡Ojalá la hubiéramos tenido en Némesis!- Suspiró.- Habría calado al Maldito Sabio enseguida.

 

Decidió dejar de lado aquello. Felizmente ya no pasaba de ser un mal recuerdo. Tuvo mucho que sufrir y enmendar para superarlo. De hecho Esmeralda era ahora muy feliz. A pesar de estas circunstancias. Diseñadora de éxito internacional, seguía siendo modelo, aunque se prodigaba cada vez menos sobre las pasarelas y solo lo hacían en desfiles muy especiales. También se ocupaba de adiestrar a sus futuras sucesoras en esas lides. A todo ello se le unía su condición de esposa y madre. Siempre que podía trataba de pasar tiempo junto a su marido y sobre todo su pequeña. Aunque ya en más de una ocasión como pensaba culpablemente se había perdido algún cumpleaños de la cría. Por suerte Diamante tenía un trabajo mucho más flexible y siempre estaba junto a la hija de ambos para compensar aquello.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el padrino de nuestra hija es el jefe de mí marido.- Se sonrió.- Eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles. Y él nos comprende bien. El pobre Ian se desvive por Satory. Sobre todo desde que Jenny murió.

 

Esos recuerdos la entristecieron. Aunque debía de esforzar por dejar eso aparcado. Estaba buscando el testamento de Madame Deveraux. Vino a su mente el momento en el que ésta la nombró su sucesora. Fue una tarde de hacía pocos días en la que ella estaba visitando a la anciana en el hospital. La salud de la veterana modista estaba ya muy deteriorada. Esmeralda entró en aquella lujosa habitación privada de hospital y se sentó en una cómoda butaca, junto al lecho de la anciana. Madame Deveraux permanecía con su camisón de la clínica aunque bien arreglada de maquillaje y peluquería, y por supuesto, insistiendo en que debían hacerle la manicura. Antes muerta que desaliñada, decía la anciana. Así se lo comentó a su joven aprendiz.

-Hijita. Me alegra verte. –Le susurró con la voz ya bastante apagada. –  
-¿Cómo se encuentra, señora?- Le preguntó la muchacha con patente cariño y respeto. –  
-He tenido mejores días. – Replicó su interlocutora para agregar con cierto tinte de reprobación. – Espero que no hayas dejado el trabajo para venir a verme.  
-Lo siento, sé que no se debe hacer, pero me he saltado un pase - pudo disculparse la chica que sin embargo afirmó con rotundidad. – Es que quería verla.

 

La señora movió un poco la cabeza tratando de aparentar contrariedad, pero enseguida sonrió. Tomando una de las manos de Esmeralda entre las suyas para declarar con pretendido enfado.

-Si no fueras tú y yo no estuviera enferma te habría echado una buena bronca y lo sabes. Lo primero es la obligación. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Olvídate de todo lo que no sea la pasarela. Pero la verdad es que me alegra que estés aquí, niña. Siempre he tenido debilidad por ti.

 

Su contertulia sonrió visiblemente contenta y algo emocionada. Entonces Madame Deveraux fue al grano y le desveló dejándola atónita e impactada.

-En mi testamento te nombro a ti mi sucesora. Tú serás quien se ocupe de mantener el prestigio y el glamour de esta casa.  
-¿Yo?- Exclamó Esmeralda sin podérselo creer e incluso objetando. – Pero Monique y Marie son mucho más veteranas que yo… y conocen mejor el mundillo.

Sin embargo la anciana negó con la cabeza y sentenció.

-Ninguna de las dos tiene ni el talento ni la pasión suficientes por esto. Tú si tienes ambas cosas. Ellas solo buscarán el dinero. Pero estoy segura de que tú, mi niña, buscarás el estilo y el saber hacer las cosas a la manera Deveraux. Yo misma te he instruido. Sé que no me fallarás.

 

Dejó de hablar dado que sufrió un repentino ataque de tos. Una preocupada Esmeralda la ayudó a incorporarse y le acercó un vaso con agua del que la enferma bebió apenas un sorbo para proseguir…

-Ninguna es ni la mitad de buena que tú. Y recuerda que, el día de mañana, deberás buscar lo mismo en las chicas a las que elijas. Que tengan talento, que tengan pasión, pero sobre todo, que amen este mundo.- Y suspirando para tomar un poco de aire, Deveraux le preguntó cambiando de tema. - ¿Qué tal está tu esposo el?…. ¿Qué cristal era?  
-Diamante señora – sonrió Esmeralda puesto que la anciana solía hacerle siempre ese tipo de broma. – Muy bien, trabajando mucho.  
-¿Y esa pequeña hijita tuya? - Quiso saber la mujer. –  
-Amatista está en la guardería ahora. Es una niña muy alegre y está preciosa.- Declaró su madre con patente orgullo, para disculparse. – Me habría gustado traerla, pero los niños, ya se sabe, alborotan mucho…y en el hospital…  
-Tu pequeña es encantadora. – Afirmó la señora Deveraux que, con algo de humor, expresó de forma suave. – ¡Pero qué manía tenéis con poneros nombres de piedras!… bueno, quizás un día cuando crezca, te tome el relevo al frente de esta casa.  
-Sería maravilloso, aunque eso tendrá que depender de ella. – Repuso Esmeralda que tampoco deseaba engañar a su mentora. – No quisiera obligarla si ese no fuera su deseo.  
-Sí, claro. Como ya te he dicho tantas y tantas veces, querida niña, ante todo, esto es vocación. - Convino ésta para aseverar ahora más seria e incluso con cierto pesar. – Yo empecé a trabajar en esto durante la guerra, siendo una chiquilla que hacía de correo de la resistencia. Después puse mi primera tienda de modas y trabajé muy duro. Nunca me casé, nunca tuve hijos. Quizás sea lo único de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Aunque si volviera a vivir otra vez, posiblemente haría lo mismo. Soy incorregible en eso. No creo que hubiese sido capaz de apartarme ni tan siquiera un poco de mi pasión por la moda. Pero tú, tú tienes una niña estupenda y un magnifico marido. ¡Cuídalos bien! Esmeralda, ma chère, el trabajo es muy importante pero aún lo es más tu familia. No dejes que se repita en ti lo que a mí me ocurrió.  
-Si señora.- Asintió su joven interlocutora asegurando con emotivo tono – le prometo que no la defraudaré.  
-Nunca lo hiciste querida, no veo porqué ibas a comenzar ahora - le sonrió débilmente la mujer que parecía estar muy fatigada, y así lo expresó. – Anda, deja ya de escuchar los lamentos de una vieja tonta y vuelve al trabajo. Hasta que no me dejen salir de aquí tienes mucho que hacer… – remachó en tanto pasaba una de sus temblorosas manos por la mejilla de la chica. – Y tienes que hacerlo muy bien, ahora más que nunca. La gente tiene que empezar a asociar el estilo Deveraux contigo.

 

La joven sostuvo esa frágil mano con las suyas, apoyada en su mejilla derecha. Alguna lágrima le caía pero se esforzó por que la anciana no se percatase. Después, dejando la mano de la enferma sobre la cama se levantó, y tras darle un beso en la frente se despidió con tono suave y agradecido.

-Que descanse Madame Deveraux. Muchas gracias por todo. No se preocupe, siempre seguiré sus consejos.  
-Sé que lo harás, mi querida niña. Sé que lo harás…en ti confío. - Susurró la anciana tratando de reposar.-

 

Y aquella fue su despedida definitiva. Esmeralda volvió al trabajo y a los dos días le comunicaron desde el hospital el fallecimiento de la anciana. Lloró mucho su pérdida pero fue fiel a su palabra y se las arregló para desfilar e incluso sonreír ese mismo día. Sabía que, desde su nueva pasarela en la Eternidad, la señora Deveraux asentiría con aprobación. Y es que para ella fue una mentora y casi una madre.

-Y después el funeral. Ahora no sé por dónde demonios continuar. Al menos espero ver aquí algo que me ayude.- Se decía no sin algo de agobio.-

 

Hasta ahora había encontrado algunos documentos en relación a las fundaciones para obras benéficas que la anciana tenía. Pensaba asimismo en el entierro. Tras presentar sus respetos, vestida de luto riguroso, junto a su marido.

-Sé que esa mujer ha sido como una madre para ti desde que regresaste.- Le comentó Diamante que le prestaba el brazo en donde se agarraba.-  
-Sí, lo ha sido.- Suspiró ella intentando evitar más lágrimas.- Me dio una oportunidad, creyó en mí. Hasta me permitió usar su apellido.  
-Vio el talento que tienes y lo bueno que hay en ti.- Repuso su esposo dedicándole una animosa sonrisa.- Eso desde luego, no era difícil. Eres una mujer realmente excepcional, cariño.  
-Gracias.- Musitó ella no sin emotividad.- Ella sí que era una gran mujer. Y solo deseo ser digna de su confianza.

 

Diamante asintió dando por supuesto que así sería. Fue entonces cuando dos amigas se aproximaron. Una con una vestía un traje negro de caballero, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Además de un brazalete blanco. La otra llevaba un vestido negro, similar al de la propia Esmeralda. Nada más verlas, la modelo las saludó aunque con una alegría bastante moderaba habida cuenta de la situación.

-Haruka, Michiru. Me alegra veros.  
-A nosotras también. Ojalá que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.- Respondió una consternada Michiru moviendo su media melena verdemar.-  
-Madame Deveraux era una magnífica mujer.- Terció Haruka con marcado respeto en su voz teñida además por el pesar.- Lamentamos mucho su pérdida.

 

Desde luego no era muy corriente escuchar hablar así a la Guerrera Urano. Aquella rubia de la estatura de Esmeralda solía ser bastante más ácida y sarcástica. Famosa por no doblegarse ante los convencionalismos sociales ni ante nadie. Solo aquellas personas a las que admiraban lograban sacar esa parte suya tan protocolaria y llena de admiración y sentimiento.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando vosotras me la presentasteis.- Sonrió levemente la modelo que agregó eso sí, con genuina curiosidad.- Aunque nunca me contasteis como la conocisteis. Y ahora que lo pienso, ella tampoco me dijo nada sobre el tema.   
-Su vida era muy ajetreada.- Comentó Michiru, aproximándose hacia su interlocutora para añadir.- Posiblemente no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre eso.

 

Esmeralda miraba con atención a su contertulia, la Guerrera Neptuno, Michiru Kaioh. Una mujer llena de elegancia y sofisticación. Una pena que no fuera tan alta como ella misma o Haruka. Podría haber sido la mejor modelo de la casa Deveraux. Aunque con su inmenso talento para la música y la pintura no necesitaba nada más. 

-Creo que mencionasteis una vez que asistía a tus conciertos de violín, Michiru.- Intervino Diamante.- Por lo que mi esposa me ha dicho siempre no quería perderse ninguno. Te admiraba muchísimo.  
-Sí, le gustaba venir a escucharme y para mí era un honor.- Aseveró la interpelada quien suspiró para añadir con un poso de tristeza.- La echaremos mucho de menos.  
-Lástima que Setsuna no haya podido venir.- Comentó Esmeralda.-  
-Ya sabes, ahora está en Nuevo Vegeta. Ella y Lornd tienen bastantes tareas que hacer allí.- Contestó Haruka.- Pero seguro que le habría gustado estar aquí. También la apreciaba mucho.

 

La modelo asintió, era verdad. De hecho, la ahora reina de los saiyajin había llegado a engañar a la señora Deveraux cuando hizo pasar por suyos unos diseños de la propia Esmeralda. Aquello fue una simple broma que más bien estuvo orientada a captar la atención de la dueña de esa prestigiosa firma. En cuanto vio esos bocetos de inmediato alabó a la entonces todavía Guerrera Plutón. Ésta no tardó en confesarle la verdad. Y Alexandra Deveraux pidió ver a esa jovencita tan talentosa. Fue de ese modo como Esmeralda fue invitada a entrar al despacho de la anciana y contratada en ese mismo momento.

-Jamás olvidaré lo que hicisteis por mí.- Sonrió ahora con reconocimiento.-  
-No fue nada. Y además. Tú has demostrado ser totalmente acreedora de la confianza que Alexandra depositó en ti.- Repuso Michiru quien no obstante agregó, ahora con un tono más bajo y extrañamente misterioso.- Y deberás seguir siéndolo. Tienes que impedir a toda costa que su firma y los secretos que custodia caigan en malas manos.

 

Esmeralda asintió. Recordaba que en ese instante lo tomó por lo que parecía. Esos secretos de patrones de moda, colecciones y vestidos. El estilo Deveraux que, tras el encargo de su maestra, ella se había prometido mantener y transmitir a las siguientes generaciones. No en vano, como le había recordado a su esposo, ella misma adoptó ese apellido. Aunque su nombre de nacimiento en Némesis era Emeraude de Green. Cuando volvió a la vida y entró a trabajar con esa mujer tan notable. Al cabo de unos años, la señora Deveraux se lo propuso. Lo recordaba muy bien. Estando en el despacho de su jefa y mentora. La anciana, sentada tras la mesa de su despacho, con porte elegante y rezumando sabiduría y un aura de respetabilidad difícil de igualar, la perforaba con esos ojos azules claros tan inquisitivos como los de un halcón cuando le comentaba, tras haberla hecho llamar.

-Dime niña. ¿Estás contenta trabajando aquí?  
-Si, por supuesto, señora.- Se apresuró a responder ella que permanecía de pie.-   
-Haz el favor de sentarte, estar de pie sin moverse con los tacones que llevas es muy perjudicial para tu espalda.- Le indicó.-

 

Esmeralda así lo hizo, tomó asiento en una de esas butacas forradas de tafetán tan estilosas que tenía su jefa. Y casi no había terminado de acomodarse cuando una pregunta le llegó casi a bocajarro.

-¿Sabes lo que significa apellidarse Deveraux?  
-Supongo que tener mucha responsabilidad y trabajar muy duro.- Contestó con lo primero que le vino a la mente.-  
-Muy cierto. Pero no solamente es eso.- Comentó su interlocutora afirmando con determinación.- Significa ser custodia de muchos secretos. Ser alguien que no se doblegue ante la adversidad y que se mantenga digna pase lo que pase. Ya lo sabes, cabeza alta y andar erguida, en todos los sentidos. Y lo más importante, quiere decir ser una superviviente, capaz de adaptarse a los cambios y de ver las motivaciones de los demás.  
-Es algo realmente muy complicado.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-Lo es.- Convino su mentora, añadiendo entonces para sorpresa y hasta inquietud de la modelo.- Y te he estado observando desde que entraste a trabajar para mí. He visto tus cualidades y también la forma que tienes de tratar de agradar continuamente.   
-Es que significa mucho para mí, que usted me diera la oportunidad en entrar en su casa. No quiero que piense que se equivocó.- Pudo replicar la azorada joven.-  
-No me equivoqué contigo, querida. Eso lo supe desde el mismo instante en que te vi.- Sentenció Madame Deveraux.- Creo que has tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades en la vida y que piensas que tienes un pasado que enmendar. Solo las personas que han sufrido y han cometido actos reprobables y se arrepienten, actúan así. Piensan que deben compensar al mundo para hacerse perdonar y normalmente son ellas mismas las que no se han perdonado todavía.

 

La muchacha no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera. ¿Y si su jefa hubiera averiguado la verdad sobre ella? Apenas si pudo componer el gesto que le había palidecido y tratar de justificarse.

-Le aseguro que yo jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, ni a usted ni a la firma. Y yo…

 

No se atrevía a proseguir hablando. Ni sabía que decir para explicarse. Aunque no fue necesario. Su interlocutora tomó la palabra para eximirla de eso.

-No soy quien para juzgarte, te lo aseguro. Al contrario. Empatizo contigo más de lo que crees. Además, lo que quiera que pudieras haber hecho o haber sido antes de llegar aquí no tiene importancia. Para mí naciste cuando entraste por la puerta de mi despacho hará ya cuatro años. Y sé que ahora mismo eres sincera y leal. Y lo has sido desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí. Por eso quiero ofrecerte algo. Una cosa que, de aceptarla, marcará el resto de tu vida. Tal y como ha marcado la mía. Por eso deberás meditarlo con sumo cuidado antes de darme tu respuesta.

 

Y Esmeralda abrió la boca llena de asombro y curiosidad. Con timidez se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es, señora?  
-Mi apellido.- Sentenció la anciana dejándola atónita.- 

 

Ahora sí que la muchacha estaba estupefacta, casi sintió vértigo al oír aquello y entre balbuceos apenas si fue capaz de alegar

-Pero yo… no creo que sea digna de eso…señora Deveraux.

 

La anciana la cortó con un gesto de su mano y declaró con su mordaz sarcasmo habitual, camuflado con un tono de suave resignación.

-Si…aunque cuando te casaste con Cristalino, o como sea que se llame ese marido tuyo, adoptaste oficialmente su apellido. Este mundo machista es así. No nos permite a las mujeres brillar por nosotras mismas, o si lo hace, exige unos peajes muy duros, querida. Una cosa al menos diré a su favor, el chico es guapo y parece buena persona. Bueno, ya he dicho dos cosas a su favor. Me he excedido…

 

La joven se quedó perpleja. Lo cierto es que nunca le había escuchado a Madame Deveraux dedicarle demasiados piropos a ningún hombre. Había llegado a pensar que su jefa sería homosexual. Quizás lo fuera pero ese no era su problema. Pero la alusión a su novio y esperaba que futuro esposo sí. Y se vio obligada a abogar por él.

-No se limita a ser guapo o buena persona. Me sacó del infierno en el que estaba.- Confesó desde luego con total sinceridad.- Gracias a su amor estoy aquí, y nunca renunciaría a eso.- Declaró con entereza y valor.- Sencillamente no podría, es una parte de mí.

 

La anciana se tomó unos segundos para sopesar esas palabras y al fin, afirmó con rotundidad.

-Es lo que pensaba. Por eso te he elegido, querida niña. Porque tienes mucha dignidad y principios. Eres leal y también sabes valorar a las personas. No te preocupes. En tu vida privada podrás ser la señora de ese caballero. Pero cuando estés aquí serás Esmeralda Deveraux. Si aceptas mi propuesta, el mundo entero te conocerá por ese apellido. Una vez más te aconsejo que reflexiones ante de aceptar, si es que aceptas, porque significará una gran responsabilidad. Te harás muchos enemigos y tendrás que estar siempre alerta. ¿Qué me dices?...

 

En esta ocasión le tocó a Esmeralda el turno de meditar durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Aunque su mentora no la apremió. Comprendía de sobra lo importante de esa decisión. Finalmente la joven miró a los ojos a su jefa y asintió para decir con emoción.

-Será un grandísimo honor para mí. Y le doy mi palabra de que nunca la decepcionaré.  
-Eso lo sé, querida.- Declaró aquella notable mujer.-

 

Y ahora en la soledad del despacho, ocupando ese mismo sillón en el que su mentora se sentase entonces, Esmeralda se reafirmó en aquella promesa.

-Puede estar tranquila. Nunca le fallaré…

 

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó. Suspiró. ¡Se le había pasado completamente! Tenía que ir a recoger a Amatista al colegio. Su hijita había cumplido los cinco años haría algo más de un par de meses. Y era sin lugar a dudas lo más importante de su vida, junto a su marido.

-Tendré que dejar esto para la tarde. Se dijo apremiada ya por la prisa.- O quizás para mañana…si, será mejor descansar hoy en casa.

 

De modo que salió del despacho y tras cerrarlo con llave abandonó el edificio. Al salir fue saludada por alguna de las nuevas modelos que la tenían en un pedestal. Para esas chicas recién llegadas era la imagen de todo lo que deseaban alcanzar. Portada en revistas internacionales, mujer empresaria, con carisma y una familia feliz. ¡Si ellas supieran lo complicado que era mantener todo eso! Y además, había otra cosa fundamental de la que ninguna tenía ni la menor idea. Ni siquiera la aguda Madame Deveraux lo supo. Y es que Esmeralda era ni más ni menos que la Dama del Viento, una de las luchadoras justicieras.

-Otra enorme responsabilidad. A veces creo que ni siendo la reina en Némesis habría tenido tanto trabajo.- Meditaba.- 

 

Caminando hacia la calle principal pidió un taxi. Enseguida llegó un coche y se subió. Le dio la dirección al conductor y el vehículo se perdió entre el complicado tráfico parisino. Aunque al poco rato algo les hizo parar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió ella al conductor.-  
-Al parecer, un atasco, Madame.- Le respondió él.-  
-Tengo a mi hija esperando en el colegio. Voy a llegar tarde.- Repuso ella.-  
-Je suis desolé.- Fue la contestación.- No puedo hacer más, señora.

 

Mirando su reloj con nerviosismo Esmeralda aguardó, aunque los minutos pasaban y apenas si hacían avances. Al poco, cansada de eso, le preguntó al taxista.

-¿Cuánto le debo?  
-Pero madame, estamos en medio del tráfico.- Objetó él.-  
-Usted dígame cuanto.- Insistió Esmeralda.-   
-Unos veinte siete euros.- Fue la réplica.  
-Tome, quédese el cambio.- Contestó la modelo entregándole un billete de cincuenta.-  
-¡Mercie Madame! - Exclamó el encantado taxista que enseguida se ofreció.- Si necesita alguna cosa… ¿quiere que vaya a esperarla a esta dirección en cuanto el atasco termine?  
-No será necesario, muchas gracias.- Sonrió ella.-

 

Y salió del vehículo, dándose prisa en atravesar la carretera inundada de vehículos que pitaban y cuyos conductores maldecían soltando improperios nada apropiados de oír. Aunque, ignorando aquello, la modelo enseguida llegó a una calle nada concurrida a esas horas. Tras asegurarse mirando a todos los lados elevó una mano en tanto con la otra sujetaba una verde piedra que llevaba colgada de su cuello e invocaba.

-¡Pure Cœur du vent donne-moi le pouvoir !

 

Y tras girar sobre sí misma inundada de una luz verde clara su apariencia exterior fue cambiando, el caro vestido de diseño que llevaba y sus zapatos de tacón fueron sustituidos por un corpiño blanco, falda verde oscura y botas verde claras hasta la rodilla. Un lazo igualmente verde pálido y una diadema en la frente. Rematando el conjunto, un antifaz ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-Esto está mejor.- Se dijo con aprobación, aunque añadiendo no sin cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad.- Sé que no debería emplear mis poderes para esto, aunque es una emergencia. Y para mí, mi hija es lo más importante.

 

Y de un salto realmente prodigioso subió a los tejados. Fue pasando de uno a otro logrando avanzar muchísimo más rápido que en coche. Esperaba no haber sido vista, pero si ese fuera el caso le daba igual. La Dama del Viento ya era bien conocida y celebrada en París. Al fin, tras descender en un parquecito solitario, al menos a esas horas, se ocultó por si acaso entre los arbustos y revirtió su transformación. Una vez ataviada como civil, caminó sin prisas hasta la escuela infantil en donde tenía a su hija. Llegó unos minutos después tras haber recuperado mucho del tiempo perdido. Pese a todo una de las maestras tenía a la pequeña de la mano y aguardaba desde hacía ya un rato.

-¡Je suis desolé! - Se apresuró a disculparse Esmeralda.- Había un tremendo atasco.- Pudo decir sonando desde luego muy sincera.- Hola cariño.- Sonrió afectuosamente a la niña.-  
-¡Mami!- Chilló la pequeña que corrió a abrazarse a ella.-

 

Esmeralda se agachó para que su hija pudiera alcanzar a su cuello. La niña, rubita de pelo rizado y unos grandes ojos violetas, estaba muy contenta de estar al fin con su mamá. Durante un ratito estuvieron abrazadas, entre tanto la maestra le comentaba.

-Sí, al parecer una falsa alarma de atentado ha hecho que la policía acordonase algunas calles, después de lo que pasó en Londres la semana pasada y hace un año en Madrid, no me sorprende.  
-¡Es terrible! - Convino ella, que ya se había puesto en pie tomando de la mano a su pequeña.- Ojalá que eso no suceda aquí. Otra cosa, - Comentó cambiando de tema.- Supongo que cerrarán ustedes mañana, ¿verdad?  
-Si señora Lassart. Es la fiesta Nacional.- Replicó su interlocutora.-   
-Vaya.- Suspiró la modelo.- Bien, muchas gracias.

 

Se despidió de esa maestra y llevando de la mano a su niña le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado hoy, cielo?  
-Muy bien, mami.- Sonrió la niña.- Hemos dibujado muchas cosas. Yo he pintado nuestra casa y vestidos bonitos como haces tú.  
-¡Qué bien!- Afirmó su interlocutora declarando con divertida aprobación.- Así cuando seas mayor, me ayudarás.

 

La cría asintió con entusiasmo. Pasaron cerca de un puesto de globos y Amatista se encaprichó de uno.

-¡Mira mami, quiero un globito!- Insistió.-  
-Bueno.- Concedió ella.-

 

Y es que eso de llegar tarde y dejar a su pobre hija aguardándola siempre la hacía sentir culpable. De modo que compró para su hija el globo con la cara de un conejito que ésta había elegido. Una vez atado a uno de los deditos de la niña prosiguieron el paseo. Amatista encantada con su globo miraba a su mamá hacia arriba. Esmeralda era muy alta y además llevaba zapatos de apreciable tacón. Se fijó en que casi todos los hombres se giraban al verlas pasar y también en que emitían silbidos y exclamaciones dirigidas a su madre. Ella sonreía a veces y las más, hacía que no las escuchaba. Pero la pequeña, con la naturalidad y el descaro propio de una niña de cinco años, le preguntó.

\- Mami ¿Por qué todos los hombres te miran?

 

En un primer instante, Esmeralda no llegó a asimilar bien la pregunta, ¿qué podría responder a eso?, aunque enseguida pudo replicar.

\- Bueno hija, miran a mamá. - Le explicó ésta con suave y cariñoso tono, no exento de satisfacción. - Porque soy famosa y me ven por la televisión y a la gente le gusta mirar a los famosos ¿Sabes?,- la niña asintió mirándola embelesada en tanto Esmeralda le preguntaba a su vez, aludiendo a uno de los dibujos favoritos de la cría. - ¿A que si tú vieses al ratón “Mickey” por la calle también le mirarías?

 

La pequeña asintió de nuevo pero dijo algo que dejó sorprendida a su madre.

\- Sí, pero no haría ruidos raros. Yo creo que te miran porque eres muy guapa. Seguro que ellos no tienen una mamá tan guapa y les da envidia, por eso te miran.- Dedujo con absoluta convicción, pensando alegremente en que había resuelto una cosa que ni siquiera su mamá sabía. -

 

Esmeralda se rio de esa ocurrencia y abrazó tiernamente a su pequeña. Al regresar a casa le contó a Diamante lo sucedido. Éste también se rio divertido por esa teoría y levantando en brazos a la cría la sentó sobre sus rodillas queriendo saber con un tono dulce dirigido a su hija.

\- Bueno Amatista, cuéntale a papá como te ha ido en el colegio hoy.  
-¡Hemos hecho un dibujo de nuestras casas! - Explicó la pequeña entusiasmada. - Le he puesto una chimenea y un sol y muchos arbolitos.  
-¡Qué bien! - Sonrió su padre, quien de inmediato quiso saber. - ¿Y dónde está?..  
\- Lo hemos pegado en la pared de clase.- La niña señaló a la pared de su casa donde podían verse algunos cuadros de prestigiosos artistas abstractos. - Los míos son más bonitos que esos. Papi. Los niños que han hecho esos cuadros no saben dibujar,- aseveró convencida haciendo reír a sus padres de nuevo. -   
\- Desde luego que no, hija. - Convino Diamante que añadió dirigiéndose a su también risueña mujer - ¿Lo ves Esmeralda? Amatista tiene mejor gusto que los de Christie´s...  
\- Muchas veces lo creo yo también.- Respondió ella sin poder evitar reír con su estruendosa carcajada que dejaba atónita a la misma cría. Aunque de seguido la pequeña reía con su madre, eso sí, de forma mucho más musical y suave. – Sería mejor llevar alguno suyo a las subastas…

 

Y tras este comentario, tomando a la niña en brazos, Esmeralda que había aprovechado para cambiarse en ropa más cómoda durante esa graciosa conversación, la llevó a la cocina y le dijo con ternura.

\- Ahora mamá te va a dar la cena.  
\- Pero quiero cenar con mi cuchara de elefantes.- Reclamó Amatista aludiendo a su cubierto favorito, una cuchara que tenía grabados unos dibujos de esos animales. -   
\- Claro mi vida. - Concedió solícitamente Esmeralda - ya la tengo ahí.

 

Diamante decidió ir junto a su mujer y su hija para compartir aquellos escasos minutos de los que disponían para estar juntos. El príncipe nunca hubiera podido imaginar cuan maravillosa le iba a resultar la vida hogareña con su esposa y su hija. Cuando la niña terminó la cena la acostaron, al poco rato sin embargo la cría le pidió a su padre.

-¿Me lees un cuento?  
-Ya es un poco tarde, cariño.- Objetó Diamante.-  
-¡Por favor…papi!- Le pidió la niña con un tonillo entre triste y suplicante.-  
-Vale, pero solo uno y cortito.- Aceptó el interpelado.-  
-¡Sii! – Aplaudió la cría haciéndole sonreír.-

 

Desde luego que el antaño orgulloso príncipe que no se arredraba ante nadie, no era capaz de negarse ahora a nada de lo que su niñita le pidiera. La adoraba. Así que allí estaban los tres. Él sentado en la postura del loto sobre la alfombra que tapizaba la habitación, con la cría sobre sus rodillas y Esmeralda arrodillada a su lado. El solícito papá abría ese libro de cuentos con dibujos y grandes letras y comenzaba.

-Había una vez una niña muy guapa y muy buena…  
-Si…como yo.- Dijo Amatista.-  
-¡Claro que sí!- Convino su madre con expresión amorosa.-

 

La pequeña era incluso capaz de leer muchas de las palabras para solaz de sus progenitores. Al fin el cuento se concluyó y hubo que ir a dormir. Por supuesto que pese a los ruegos de la niña para escuchar otro más. Sin embargo esta vez fue Esmeralda la que la metió en la cama y la arropó, negándose a leerle otro con un tono cariñoso pero firme.

-Cielo, papá te ha contado un cuento, que era lo acordado. Ahora tú tienes que dormir, que mañana hay que levantarse tempranito para ir al cole.

 

La niña asintió dándose por vencida. Y además ya se le abría la boquita. Sus padres la besaron en la frente y la dejaron descansar apagando la luz. 

-Buenas noches, ma chérie.- Le deseó Diamante.-  
-Que duermas bien, mi vida.- Secundó su esposa.-

 

Al rato volvieron y ambos se quedaron observándola dormir durante unos minutos, apoyados en el quicio de la puerta y entre la penumbra de la cenital luz del pasillo que apenas dejaba ver el semblante apacible de la niña.

-Apenas si puedo creerlo, – suspiró él sujetando a su esposa por detrás a la altura de la cintura. – Todo lo que hemos vivido ha merecido la pena cada vez que miro a Amatista. Es tan bonita y tan inocente. Habría cambiado Némesis entero por tenerla entonces.  
\- Si - convino su interlocutora con una amplia sonrisa. – No hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz que estar con ella. Lástima que tengamos tan poco tiempo para pasarlo juntos los tres.  
\- Cuando tengamos vacaciones podremos disfrutar más de nuestra hija. – La animó Diamante. – Ya tengo ganas de que podamos hacer un viaje los tres. Para ver a algunos de nuestros amigos.  
\- Ian me ha dicho que estáis trabajando muy duro. El otro día hablé con él y con Satory, también es una cría muy espabilada y muy lista. – Le comentó su esposa – Y eso que la pobrecita tiene que criarse sin su madre.  
\- Es cierto – replicó su marido, ahora algo más apenado. – Ese pobre hombre quedó destrozado cuando Jenny murió. Te puedo confesar que cualquier resentimiento que pudiera guardarle después de esa especie de juego al que nos obligó a participar, desapareció entonces. En el fondo no es mala persona. 

 

Su esposa sonrió acariciando el rostro de su interlocutor replicando con un susurro lleno de afecto.

-Me alegra ver que al final te diste cuenta. Mi príncipe.  
-Siempre he estado muy ciego para percibir lo que realmente sucedía. Pero ya no.- Sentenció él.- La familia y los amigos, eso es lo fundamental en esta vida o en cualquier otra. Gracias a todos ellos que pude comprenderlo.   
-Sobre todo gracias a Roy y a tu hermano Zafiro.- Comentó su mujer.- Lástima que les veamos tan poco.  
-Ahora estamos desbordados por el trabajo, mi hermano tampoco tiene apenas tiempo de estar en familia estos días. Ni su colega y compañero Souichi tampoco. En fin, supongo que todo no se puede tener. Ian por ejemplo está deseando pasar cuantos más ratos pueda, mejor, con su hija.  
-Espero que dentro de poco podamos ir para que Amatista y ella se conozcan.- Declaró su esposa.- Podrían jugar juntas, aunque Satory sea mayor.  
-Son muy pequeñas, seguro que congeniarían bien.- Sonrió su marido, imaginando aquello para añadir con voz queda. - Sería bonito que las dos se hicieran amigas. Nuestra hija tiene que crecer rodeada de gente que la quiera. Por experiencia sé que eso es fundamental. La capacidad de amar a otros puede llegar a redimirnos, como la Guerrera Luna y las demás nos demostraron.  
\- Si cariño. Por eso lo principal es que siempre que sea posible, estemos junto a ella y que nuestra hija sea feliz y nunca deba preocuparse por cosas como las que nosotros tuvimos que vivir y superar. – Deseó Esmeralda. – Ese es mi deseo para ella.

 

Su interlocutor asintió, esperando también que así fuera. De todas las recompensas que había tenido desde que resucitó y ayudó a derrotar al mal ésta era la mejor de todas. El príncipe de Némesis pensaba en su mujer y en su hija y agradecía su buena fortuna. Recordaba también a sus otros amigos y compañeros, a veces les echaba de menos, era difícil verse. Quizás con su hermano y con Nephrite lo tenía más fácil, pero Ail hacía tiempo que se fue de la Tierra, y tanto Roy como Tom estaban muy ocupados. Aunque al gamberro de su amigo neoyorquino le veía bastante por televisión, en los partidos de su equipo. De todos modos trataba de mantenerse al tanto de cómo le iban las cosas a los demás. Entonces le comentó a su esposa.

-Nephrite me llamó la semana pasada. Ya sabes, por esos atentados en Londres.  
-Sí, lo he estado comentando con la maestra de nuestra hija.- Convino Esmeralda quién preguntó.- ¿Saben algo él o Amanda?  
-Son atentados de radicales islamistas. Nada que ver con lo que ellos hacen.- Declaró Diamante.- Están tan atados como nosotros. Y eso realmente me enfada bastante.- Sentenció con visible malestar.- Ser impotente para hacer nada.  
-Sí, me sucede lo mismo, pero firmamos un acuerdo. No podemos intervenir en asuntos graves de este planeta.- Repuso su esposa no sin resignación aunque agregó con mejor talante.- Y ya tengo bastantes cosas de las que encargarme.  
-¿Cómo van los papeles de tu jefa?- Quiso saber él cambiando de tema.-   
-De momento no he encontrado nada de interés. Tuve que dejarlo para recoger a la niña.- Le comentó Esmeralda que de pronto recordó.- ¡Oh! Le dije a Amatista que mañana hay colegio. ¡Y estará cerrado por la fiesta Nacional! Lo olvidé.  
-La Toma de la Bastilla.- Recordó su esposo.- Claro, mañana es catorce de julio  
-¡Y no tengo con quién dejarla! - Se lamentó ella.- Es tarde para llamar a nadie ya. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

 

Eso les hizo pensar a los dos, ¿Qué podrían hacer? Diamante tendría que viajar a la sede de su empresa y allí no podía llevar a la cría. Quizás la mejor opción sería esa, llamar a una canguro. Y aunque les cobrase mucho por ser horario festivo…en fin. El dinero no les importaba, tenían de sobra. Lo que sí les preocupaba era encontrar a alguien con referencias.

-¿Conoces a alguien que pudiera venir mañana?- Le preguntó Esmeralda a su esposo.-  
-La verdad no,- Respondió éste tan perdido como ella en esos asuntos.-  
-No sé, quizás podría llevármela al trabajo.- Discurrió la modelo.- Tenemos un cuarto dedicado a los hijos del personal. Podría dejarla allí.  
-Tal y como están las cosas. Creo que es buena idea.- Convino Diamante.- Al menos es la mejor alternativa.

 

Su mujer asintió y se fueron a dormir con esa idea. A la mañana siguiente, le tocó al príncipe despertar a su hija.

-Vamos Cherie. Es hora de levantarse…  
-Tengo sueño.- Protestó la pequeña frotándose los ojos con una vocecita lastimera.-

 

Diamante suspiró resignado. Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero levantar a la pequeña Amatista cuando le ponía aquella carita y ese tono de voz no se contaba entre ellas. De modo que, animoso, le dijo a la cría.

-Voy a ir preparándote el baño. Así que mientras tanto te despiertas tú solita, ¿eh?

 

Aunque la niña no respondió, ya volvía a estar dormida. Encogiéndose de hombros, el príncipe se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, presto a llenar la bañera y echarle gel, dado que a su hija le encantaban las burbujas que éste formaba. Al cabo de cinco minutos se acercó una vez más tratando de despertar a la pequeña durmiente, con idéntico resultado. Salió de la habitación de la niña y se topó con su esposa que salía a su vez de otro baño, con una toalla blanca envolviendo su cuerpo y otra la cabeza.

-Ya me he duchado. ¿Está lista Amatista?- Le inquirió.-  
-Bueno.- Pudo decir el azorado Diamante llevándose una mano al cogote, casi imitando a la perfección los modos de su amigo Roy para esas eventualidades al decir.- Depende de cómo lo mires, el baño está preparado…ella no tanto…

 

Y temiéndose lo acostumbrado Esmeralda movió la cabeza ante ese gesto de su esposo y en cuanto se vistió fue directa al dormitorio de la niña.

-¡Vamos Amatista!- Le pidió con tono cariñoso pero firme.- Arriba.  
-¡Jo mami!- Musitó la cría con los ojos aun cerrados y agarrándose enternecedoramente a su conejito de trapo.-

 

No obstante esa táctica no le funcionó con su madre. Esmeralda la incorporó en la cama y la hizo ponerse en pie, bajando al suelo para llevarla de la mano y colocarla ante el espejo del baño, subida eso sí, a un taburete.

-Ahora a lavarte la cara como las señoritas. Y a bañarte.- Ordenó.- Que hoy te vas a venir con mamá a su trabajo.  
-¿De verdad?- Exclamó la niña que pareció despabilarse de golpe.- ¡Qué bien mami! ¿Podré hacer dibujos?  
-Claro, los que tú quieras, ma chère.- Se sonrió Esmeralda para insistir.- Pero solo si te das prisa en darte tu baño…

 

La cría obedeció de inmediato dejándose quitar el pijama. Su madre la metió en la bañera. Y Amatista pudo jugar con esas pompas del gel que tanto le gustaban. O al menos las que quedaban…

-¡Jo, no quedan pompitas! - Protestó señalando esa misma circunstancia.-  
-Pues haberte levantado antes, había muchas más.- La amonestó indiferentemente su madre.-

 

Por suerte la cría estaba más pendiente de lo que Esmeralda le había dicho. Ir con su madre a ese lugar tan mágico donde todas las chicas mayores llevaban estupendos vestidos le entusiasmaba, de modo que, por esa vez no se entretuvo mucho en la bañera. Su madre la sacó, le puso un pequeño albornoz blanco y una toallita en el pelo. Tras secarla bien y peinarla, ayudada por una pequeña dosis de secador, (Esmeralda consideraba que ese aire tan caliente era malo para el cabello) la vistió. La cría iba muy mona con un algodonoso e inmaculado modelito veraniego de mangas cortas que su madre le había diseñado. Combinaba falda y blusa en una pieza. Se podía quitar y poner directamente por la cabeza. Así, con calcetines a juego y unos zapatitos negros, la cría estuvo lista. Tras eso, su mamá le colocó una gran servilleta en previsión de males mayores y la llevó a la cocina.

-¡A desayunar! - Le dijo animosa.-

 

Puesta en su sillita, Amatista enseguida reclamó la comida. Sus padres la iban a acompañar en el desayuno. Solía ser norma de la casa, al menos al principio del día, el desayunar en familia. Esto era debido sobre todo a que luego ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo iban a terminar en sus trabajos. Por ello pocas veces más coincidían los tres salvo en la noche. Ahora la familia estaba reunida y Diamante, que servía las tortitas que acababa de hacer, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su esposa le colocaba los cubiertos a la pequeña en tanto la aleccionaba.

-Acuérdate de empuñarlos como mamá te ha dicho. 

 

Y voluntariosamente Amatista se esforzaba en hacerlo en tanto su padre le traía su jarrita decorada con dibujos llena de leche. La cría tenía hambre y tras tomarse una tortita con mermelada de fresa, y el contenido de la jarra, acompañada de un poco de jamón de york y una manzana, estuvieron listos. Los adultos tomaron café y un zumo de melocotón, para acompañar a las tortitas.

-Mañana para desayunar zumo de naranja y galletas, con chocolate.- Le prometió Diamante lo que hizo que su hija aplaudiera muy contenta.-

 

Esmeralda iba a mover la cabeza una vez más. Su marido era demasiado complaciente con la niña, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a la vista de esa escena. 

-Habrá que darle las gracias a Roy por enseñarte a preparar estas cosas.- Declaró la modelo.-  
-Sí, ese tarambana sería el canguro perfecto, la pena es que vive muy lejos.- Bromeó el príncipe de Némesis a su vez.-  
-Ya sabes, él puede venir en un instante.- Le recordó Esmeralda también con jovialidad.-

 

Sin embargo ambos sabían que usar sus poderes estaba prohibido cuando vivían sus vidas normales. En fin, esas bromas siempre estaban ahí. 

-Anda, dile adiós a papá.- Le pidió la modelo a su hija.-

 

La cría obsequió la mejilla de Diamante con un beso bastante cariñoso aunque también pegajoso a su vez. De modo que tocó ir de nuevo al baño. Y después de lavarse un poco algún que otro churrete y completar según qué necesidades fisiológicas, madre e hija se despidieron del príncipe. Esmeralda había llamado a un coche de la agencia y éste las esperaba ya. Tras subir con su hija en la parte trasera y ajustarla en una sillita especial le indicó al chofer que arrancara.

-A las oficinas centrales, por favor.

 

El coche se puso en marcha. Aunque tardaba más de lo normal en llegar. Incluso tomó una ruta diferente. Esmeralda comenzó a alarmarse. Enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Por qué ha tomado este itinerario?  
-Lo lamento señora Deveraux.- Repuso el Chofer, argumentando.- Las autoridades han cortado varias calles para acordonar zonas de riesgo potencial por amenaza terrorista.

 

Su interlocutora no había escuchado nada semejante aunque asintió. Tampoco estuvo muy pendiente esa mañana de las noticias. De modo que después de lo sucedido el día anterior así lo dio por hecho. Pero ese tipo seguía tomando rutas que para nada coincidían con el camino. Esmeralda comenzó a tener miedo. No por ella, sabía cómo defenderse y era toda una justiciera. De haber estado sola no le hubiera preocupado, pero su hija estaba ahí. Al fin, el coche llegó a un callejón apartado de todo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-Solo cumplo órdenes, señora Deveraux.- Repuso lacónicamente el conductor agregando.- Ahora puede bajar.

 

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba eso? No la estaba tomando prisionera. ¿O es que acaso había alguien más allí, aguardando para hacerles daño?

-¡Por favor, dejen a mi hija fuera de esto! - Le pidió a ese hombre con patente temor.-  
-No se preocupe por eso, y descienda del vehículo.- Le insistió aquel tipo saliendo del coche para abrirle la puerta.- Su hija no sufrirá ningún daño. Se lo aseguro.

 

Sin tener mucho donde elegir, Esmeralda obedeció, por suerte Amatista se había quedado dormida y no se daba cuenta de nada. Al salir el chofer le indicó que debía seguirle. De forma bastante renuente ella lo hizo, eso sí, sin dejar de girar la cabeza hacia el coche en donde estaba su hija. Aunque tras una esquina de la calle escuchó una voz de mujer. Mirando en esa dirección vio de inmediato de quién se trataba. La conocía bien. Andaría casi en la treintena, metro setenta, media melena rubia, ojos azules inquisitivos y un cuerpo en forma pese a haber tenido un par de embarazos. La modelo se sorprendió exclamando.

-¡Amanda!  
-Perdona la manera de citarte aquí, Esmeralda.- Sonrió la interpelada moviendo ligeramente su rubia media melena.- Pero debíamos de ser discretos.  
-Tengo a mi hija en el coche, ¡me habéis dado un buen susto! - La recriminó la enfadada modelo.-  
-Lo siento.- Pudo decir su interlocutora mirando de reojo al conductor quien ahora se encogió de hombros.- No tenía ni idea de eso.  
-Las órdenes eran traerla aquí. No se especificó nada sobre que viniera sola.- Se justificó aquel individuo.-  
-Lo lamento mucho. De verdad. Te pido disculpas. De haber sabido que traías a Amatista habría contacto contigo de otra manera.- Pudo decir la apurada Amanda.-

 

Esmeralda relajó el gesto, esa mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Era la esposa del gran amigo de Diamante, el famoso anticuario Nephrite Saint Join. Aunque esa era su tapadera. Casados estaban, eso sí. No obstante ella sabía que el antiguo compañero de entrenamientos y batallas de su esposo trabajaba en los servicios secretos. Y que esa mujer, asimismo era agente del Foreign Office, además de periodista. Tampoco se le había olvidado que fue ella quien le dio la oportunidad de actuar como Dama del Viento en una de sus primeras intervenciones, cuando le robó una carpeta de diseños. Así pues, no se recató en lanzarle a bocajarro una cuestión en la que todavía se palpaba su enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Otra carpeta con mis diseños para la colección de otoño-invierno de esta temporada? Te podrías haber ahorrado toda esta representación y pedírmela sin más. 

 

Amanda se limitó a suspirar, indicándole al chofer.

-Por favor. Ve a ver cómo está la niña y quédate allí hasta que terminemos.

 

Aquel tipo obedeció alejándose de las dos mujeres. La modelo y diseñadora por su parte seguía interrogando a la rubia británica con la mirada, en la que se adivinaba también el persistente malestar.

-Está bien. Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Esmeralda. También yo tengo hijos. Te comprendo, estaría tan enfadada como tú. Y ya me disculpé por lo de entonces. Pero es que no tuvimos otra opción.- Se excusó una vez más la resignada mujer.-  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. Me comentasteis que sospechabais de Goldpier. – Contestó su interlocutora que, en efecto, se acordaba muy bien de aquello.- Me hiciste correr mucho por las azoteas. Aunque admito que luchas bastante bien. Para ser una humana corriente.  
-Tú también eres una humana corriente.- Sonrió Amanda que ahora parecía divertida.-  
-Tal vez, pero estaba convertida en justiciera.- Alegó Esmeralda, quien relajó su semblante ahora para querer saber.- Supongo que será algo tan importante y secreto que no habríais podido llamarme a casa y proponerme quedar para tomar algo, ¿no es así?.  
-Exactamente.- Admitió su interlocutora.- En pocas palabras y yendo al grano. Entre los documentos de Alexandra Deveraux hay unos papeles muy importantes y algo que necesitamos tener controlado. Por eso, al no estar seguros de lo que pasará entre tú y la señorita Lacrosse, hemos tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto. De hecho ya buscábamos eso anteriormente. Aquella vez en la que me sorprendiste robando tus diseños. No te lo tomes como nada personal, pero no andaba tras los bocetos de tus vestidos. Aunque reconozco que tampoco me hubiera importado que me regalaras alguno una vez confeccionado.- Sonrió más ampliamente la joven para admitir de seguido.- Y tampoco nos vino mal robar otros diseños tuyos para fabricar nuestra tapadera.  
-Ya. Esos que ese tipejo se apropió e hizo pasar como suyos. – Repuso Esmeralda con visible malestar, dado que recordaba perfectamente aquello.- Bueno…Entonces ¿Qué se supone que estabais buscando?- Quiso saber su contertulia con evidente curiosidad ahora, para añadir no sin sarcasmo.- Y no me digas eso tan típico de, que si me lo cuentas, tendrías que matarme.   
-No hace falta ser tan melodramática.- Afirmo Amanda que se rio afirmando.- ¡Con borrarte la memoria bastaría!

 

Su interlocutora no estaba muy segura de sí eso era broma o iba en serio. Conociendo los niveles de secretismo que esa mujer manejaba nunca podía fiarse del tono de sus palabras. Al fin, queriendo acabar con eso cuanto antes, le respondió tajantemente.

-Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré.  
-De momento nada de particular. Tú solo busca unos papeles que te parezcan extraños.  
-¿Cómo de extraños?- Inquirió la diseñadora.-  
-Cuando los veas lo sabrás.- Sentenció Amanda.- No puedo darte más información. Entre otras cosas, porque desconozco lo que puedan ser. Pero estoy segura de que a alguien tan observadora e inteligente como tú, no se le pasarán por alto.  
-¿Y por qué no te vienes tú misma a mi despacho y miras lo que quieras?- Propuso Esmeralda.-  
-Me gustaría, pero oficialmente no estoy aquí. ¿Me comprendes?- Le hizo ver Amanda.-  
-Si.- Suspiró la diseñadora que le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te informaré entonces?  
-No hará falta. Lo sabré. Solo debes evitar que esos papeles y la información que contengan caigan en malas manos…- Le contestó la espía dejándola perpleja.-  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Esmeralda para preguntar, ya de un modo más cordial, variando de tema.- ¿Qué tal están Nephrite y los niños?  
-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Él está muy atareado ahora comprando antigüedades. Menos mal que Peggy le ayuda mucho en eso. En cuanto a los niños, Paul tiene la edad de tu hija y Samantha tres años ya. Les tengo en una guardería muy buena, cerca de Oxford. ¡Chica, es una lata!, con tanto trabajo apenas sí les veo.- Remachó con fastidio y pesar.-  
-Te comprendo. Por eso mismo me traía hoy conmigo a Amatista. Siendo la Fiesta Nacional casi nadie trabaja hoy. – Aclaró la modelo.-   
-Siento de veras el haberte asustado. Sobre todo por tu hija, dale un beso de mi parte y de la de Nephrite. Y saluda a Diamante.  
-Lo haré.- Asintió Esmeralda que se giró para irse.-  
-Una cosa más.- Oyó la voz de Amanda a sus espaldas.- Si encuentras lo que creo que puedes hallar, no te impliques demasiado.   
-Lo intentaré.- Repuso Esmeralda pensando que, a buen seguro, su amiga se refería temas relacionados con el espionaje.- Bueno, pues a ver si…

 

Aunque no terminó la frase, al girarse una vez más para despedirse de su interlocutora ya no vio a nadie. Ese callejón estaba desierto. Suspirando resignada retornó al vehículo. El chofer tampoco estaba allí. En su lugar otro tipo, uniformado a su vez como conductor de la empresa, la aguardaba. 

-Madame, excuse moi.- Le dijo apurado.- Me llamaron para venir aquí. Al parecer un compañero tuvo una dolencia grave y tuvo que aparcar en esta calle. Han debido de llevárselo porque no había nadie cuando llegué. Yo la llevaré a la oficina.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Esmeralda que enseguida se había asomado a la ventanilla del coche para respirar tranquila, viendo que su hijita continuaba dormida.- Vámonos pues.

 

Se montó en el vehículo y al fin éste se puso en marcha llevándolas a ambas a la sede de la firma Deveraux sin más contratiempos. Nada más llegar, Esmeralda despertó a su hija y como Amatista aún estaba muy soñolienta la cargó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y entró así con ella. Enseguida la llevó a la guardería que tenían allí.

-Cuando se despierte del todo que juegue un poco.- Le pidió a las empleadas que atendían a los críos.- Vendré a recogerla en cuanto pueda.  
-Muy bien, señora Deveraux.- Asintió una chica de color bastante simpática que se llamaba Simone.- 

 

Tras despedirse de su hijita con un besito en la frente, Esmeralda se encaminó hacia el que ahora era su despacho. Todavía le seguía pareciendo extraño que la llamasen por el apellido de su mentora. Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el ver si podía dar con esos documentos a los que Amanda se había referido. Nada más abrir la puerta de esa habitación y entrar volvió a cerrar con llave. No quería ser molestada por nadie, y de hecho, usó el interfono del despacho para comentarle eso a su asistente. Después se dirigió hacia el cajón de la mesa de caoba de madame Deveraux. 

-Vamos a ver.- Se dijo.- Creo que la combinación de su caja fuerte estaba por aquí…

 

Hojeó unos papeles que tenía en uno de los cajones de aquella gran y robusta mesa. En efecto, su difunta jefa solía anotar allí las contraseñas de la caja, pero siempre de modo que nadie pudiera entenderlas. No hace mucho tiempo y en privado, madame Deveraux le contó cómo interpretar esos números aparentemente tan sin sentido.

-Deberás sumar y restar alternativamente el número siete a cada uno.- Le desveló.-

 

A parte de eso, aquella precavida mujer siempre cambiaba los códigos diariamente, aunque tras su muerte nadie se había aproximado a esa caja. Habían pasado cuatro días ya. 

-Vamos a ver entonces.- Suspiró Esmeralda consultando la última anotación de su mentora.- 

 

Eran nada menos que cinco cifras las que había que colocar correctamente y cada una con al menos dos dígitos e incluso tres. La diseñadora leyó en los papeles

-Veinticinco, trece, setenta y siete, doce, ciento catorce. Bien, sumaré y restaré siete a cada una. 

 

Así lo hizo y funcionó. Pudo abrir esa gruesa caja de caudales que debía ser bastante antigua pero absolutamente fiable. Dentro, unas joyas realmente exquisitas, unos bonos del tesoro, y alguna que otra cosa que detallaba inversiones y propiedades. Sumaba mucho dinero aunque nada de eso le importaba a Esmeralda en realidad. Lo que sí encontró fue una copia del testamento que les leyera el albacea el mismo día del fallecimiento de la anciana.

-Yo Alexandra Annette Deveraux Iribe, en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales establezco que…- Leyó para repasar lo que ya sabía.- A la señora Esmeralda Lassart antes llamada Esmeralda Green, le cedo mi apellido y el control de mis acciones de la empresa Modas Deveraux S.A, para que la dirija conforme al criterio que considere más oportuno. A excepción de unas cantidades en metálico que dono a la señoritas Monique Lacrosse y Marie Martin. Así como…

 

Detallaba después otra serie de legados de mayor a menor cuantía a algunos empleados, familiares lejanos y antiguos amigos. Incluso y ésta era la parte que la intrigó. Pudo leer.

-Y a unas señoritas cuya identidad debe permanecer en el anonimato, excepción hecha de un codicilo que adjunto aparte de este testamento, les hago entrega de unas joyas muy preciadas para mí indicando el lugar en las que he custodiado hasta el día de hoy…vaya. ¿Dónde estará ese codicilo? – Se preguntó Esmeralda revolviendo algunos de aquellos documentos que encontró en la caja fuerte.-

 

No encontró nada por ahí, decidió seguir leyendo, dado que Madame Deveraux era muy aficionada a dar pistas de una manera u otra.

-Para el viento y el mar, que siguen inmutables a través del tiempo.- Musitó en tanto leía.- Esos tres elementos me han protegido siempre…a ellos les encargo la misma salvaguarda de esas joyas y de una en particular…que solo quienes tengan el poder de esos elementos comprenderán…

 

Tuvo que dejar esas reflexionas puesto que sonó el intercomunicador. Era su asistente.

-¿Qué sucede Edith? Dije que no quería ser molestada.- Inquirió entre irritada y resignadamente.-  
-Lo lamento Madame, pero es la señorita Lacrosse. Está aquí e insiste en verla.- Pudo responder la apurada secretaria.-  
-Está bien.- Suspiró Esmeralda.- Dile que espere un momento. Enseguida voy.

 

Se aprestó a esconder todo aquello y cerrar de nuevo la caja, con una combinación puesta por ella misma que garabateó en un papel. A los pocos minutos salió rumbo a la salita que su mentora solía emplear para recibir a la gente con la que no deseaba perder el tiempo. Una vez allí, llamó de nuevo a su secretaria.

-Edith, dile a la señorita Lacrosse que la aguardo en el salón de reuniones.  
-Si señora Deveraux.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

 

Al poco la puerta se abrió, vestida con un caro traje de la casa entró una mujer de pelo castaño claro, unos pocos años mayor que ella y más o menos de su estatura. Era bella aún y se adivinaba en su andar que había sido modelo. Venía acompañada de un individuo de traje caro también, no demasiado mayor. 

-Buenos días, Monique.- Saludó Esmeralda con fría cortesía.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 

La interpelada ni se dignó contestar, fue ese tipo quien habló.

-Mi cliente, la señorita Lacrosse se comunicará a través mío. Soy Henry Lafarge, su abogado.  
-Muy bien, como quiera. ¿Serán tan amables de sentarse o tendrá que discutirlo primero con usted?- Replicó la diseñadora con evidente sorna.-

 

Sus dos visitantes tomaron asiento en unas sillas que adornaban aquel salón. Entorno a una larga mesa ovalada de cristal. Esmeralda hizo lo propio en la que la presidía, a un par de metros de distancia.

-Le escucho Monsieur Lafarge.- Declaró Esmeralda.-

 

Y, tras carraspear un poco para aclarar la voz, el tipo aquel dijo.

-Mi cliente aquí presente va a impugnar el testamento en base a que la voluntad de la señora Deveraux pudo ser alterada. Los últimos días de su convalecencia, especialmente tras marcharse usted, señora Lassart, la difunta en cuestión expresó su deseo de redactar un documento sin testigos y estando en un momento de salud muy precaria que antecedió a su muerte en pocas horas.  
-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Acorde a lo que el notario declaró, el testamento legal que nos leyó a todos los beneficiarios y herederos tenía al menos dos años de antigüedad.- Desestimó Esmeralda.- No hubo cambio alguno.  
-Lo tiene, la señora Deveraux ya tenía un testamento anterior y hace apenas dos años, como usted dice, lo alteró. Antes de morir quizás debió de arrepentirse y emitió un nuevo pliego que lo anulaba. La existencia de ese documento hace necesaria una comprobación de sus últimas voluntades.- Declaró el abogado.- De modo que, señora Lassart, hemos pedido una suspensión de la ejecución del mismo al haber ciertas partes del documento que no cuadran.  
-Aquí y para ustedes, soy la señora Deveraux.- Les recordó la interpelada.-  
-¡Qué más quisieras tú!- Intervino entonces una indignada Monique.-  
-Creía que no te ibas a dignar hablar, querida.- Se sonrió Esmeralda agregando con determinación.- Y no es que lo quiera, lo soy, por expreso deseo de la jefa. Y por muchos trucos que quieras emplear eso no va a cambiar. A ver ¿qué partes son esas que, según tu abogado no cuadran?...  
\- Las partes en las que me designaba a mí como su sucesora.- Intervino Monique.-En su testamento previo repartía la Casa Deveraux entre Marie y yo, junto con algún que otro empleado de confianza. ¡Y tú no figurabas en esa lista!  
-Pues debió de cambiar de opinión, habida cuenta de lo que dejó indicado.- Replicó Esmeralda añadiendo con seguridad y desconfianza.- Y ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que ponía en ese otro presunto testamento?  
-Eso a ti no te importa.- Espetó su interlocutora.-  
-Pero al juez si.- Afirmó la modelo.- Es, como poco sospechoso, que saques a relucir un documento del que nadie conoce su existencia salvo tú, a quien curiosamente, según tus palabras, te favorece. No podía esperar menos de ti, siempre haciendo trampas.  
-¡Sé de sobra que eres una hipócrita! - La acusó Monique perdiendo su pretendida calma.- Te la ganaste con zalamerías y porque venías bien recomendada.  
-Pues también sabrás de sobra que Madame Deveraux no se dejaba influenciar ni por una cosa, ni por la otra.- Replicó dignamente Esmeralda que pasó a recriminarla a su vez.- Lo que te pasa es que tienes celos. En tu vida fuiste capaz de tener una idea propia. ¡Y bien que trataste de hacerte con las mías!

 

Monique se levantó de la silla fulminándola con la mirada. Su polemista no se arredró e hizo lo propio, a la par que se levantaba a su vez.

-Señoras, por favor.- Trató de mediar el abogado.- Estamos aquí para discutir sobre términos legales, no para enfrentamientos de índole personal.  
-Muy bien.- Espetó Monique declarando.- Te ofrezco una conciliación. Antes de ir a juicio y paralizar la empresa.  
-Eso es un chantaje, no tienes nada y lo sabes.- Replicó Esmeralda.-  
-Piensa lo que quieras pero antes de ver como tú te haces con la herencia de la Señora Deveraux soy capaz de dinamitar la casa.- Amenazó su interlocutora.-  
-Eso ya lo veremos.- Estalló la diseñadora ordenando a sus dos contertulios con visible enojo.- Ahora ¡fuera de aquí!

 

Con patente enfado Monique se alejó de ella saliendo por la puerta, su desconcertado abogado la siguió. Esmeralda respiró hondo varias veces hasta que pudo tranquilizarse.

-¡Maldita zorra! No permitiré que destruyas el legado de Madame Deveraux.- Comentó aunque nadie más pudiera oírla.-

 

Y, sin querer dedicar ni un segundo más de su tiempo a pensar en esa arpía, Esmeralda volvió al despacho. Abrió la caja fuerte y sacó los documentos. Excitada todavía como estaba por ese altercado tiró una gruesa carpeta al suelo. 

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó enojada viendo como todos los documentos que contenía se desparramaron en el suelo.-

 

Enseguida fue a recogerlos, aunque algo llamó entonces su atención. Tomó un pequeño librito de tapas negras, bastante fino. Algo sobresalía de él. Lo abrió descubriendo una vieja foto en blanco y negro. En ella reconoció a unas amigas suyas muy particulares, con una jovencita que le era familiar. A su memoria vino algo que había leído antes.

-¡Claro!... Para el viento y el mar, que siguen inmutables a través del tiempo.- Repitió con estupor.- Son Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna…y esta muchacha es… ¡Madame Deveraux! - Se sorprendió.-

 

Allí estaban las cuatro, delante del trio de sailors, la joven Alexandra Deveraux sonreía, lo mismo hacía las guerreras, que vestían abrigos gruesos y gorros invernales. La ropa era de estilo militar.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Se preguntó Esmeralda.-

 

A su memoria acudió aquel día, cuando ella misma conoció a Madame Deveraux. Aguardaba nerviosa en la salita de espera. Hasta que Michiru salió diciéndole que podía entrar. Tocó a la puerta y la autorizaron a pasar. Esmeralda entró posando sus ojos enseguida en aquella anciana que estaba flanqueada por Setsuna y Haruka. Madame Deveraux también se fijó enseguida en ella y sin más rodeos le preguntó en francés.

-Vous êtes qui a fait les dessins ?

 

Aunque viendo el gesto atónito de la pobre chica, fue rápidamente Haruka la que le explicó a Madame Deveraux.

-Nuestra amiga no habla francés todavía, pero si inglés.

 

Aquella anciana sonrió para repetir su pregunta y entablar conversación en un correcto inglés que curiosamente Esmeralda sí que hablaba y entendía desde su vuelta al mundo de los vivos, al igual que el japonés. Seguramente sería así dado que ambos fueron sus idiomas de unión a este mundo y que en Némesis la mayor parte de sus ancestros hablaban esa lengua.

-De modo que eres tú la autora de esos bocetos, niña.  
-Sí, si señora. – Pudo casi musitar ella, visiblemente nerviosa. -  
-Por lo que veo te gusta diseñar. También eres bastante alta.- Valoró su interlocutora que, con interés profesional, le preguntó -. ¿Cuánto mides?  
-Metro setenta y seis. Creo. - Pudo replicar Esmeralda que mantenía la cabeza un poco gacha, sintiéndose algo amedrentada. – Más o menos como mi amiga Setsuna.  
-¡No, no, no! - sonrió divertida la señora Deveraux que le dijo a aquella tímida joven, en tanto se levantaba y con suavidad empujaba con un dedo el mentón de la chica ligeramente hacia arriba. - La cabeza siempre alta, muchacha. ¡Nunca lo olvides! Esa será tu primera lección. 

 

Esmeralda no sabía que replicar. Sus amigas entre tanto observaban divertidas. Esa a veces poco ortodoxa gurú de la moda también dio un repaso al traje que la joven lucía, era un modelo que la misma Esmeralda se había hecho. Aprovechó cuando tuvo unos días tras la llegada de ella y Diamante a París. Recordaba bastante al vestido que ella llevaba cuando formaba parte del clan de la Luna Negra, pero en colores verdes algo más brillantes y claros y sin esos largos guantes.

-¿Dónde compraste este vestido? - Quiso saber la anciana, que valoró casi a bocajarro. - La tela es burda, pero el diseño es bueno.  
-Me lo hice yo misma – confesó la azorada muchacha casi disculpándose. - No tenía mucho dinero para comprar tela.  
-Ma chérie, eso no será problema – sonrió ampliamente esa mujer que parecía estar visiblemente, satisfecha sentenciando para alborozo de su interlocutora y alegría compartida de sus amigas. - Te quiero aquí mañana a las ocho en punto. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender todavía pero veo que talento no te falta. Y no voy a dejar que ese rastrero de Goldpier te abduzca.- Concluyó usando un tono de disgusto en clara alusión a su más encarnizado rival. -

 

A la muchacha le dio un vuelco al corazón. Sonreía de forma luminosa. 

-¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo, señora! – Fue capaz de decir, casi con las lágrimas a punto de saltársele. -  
-Agradécemelo haciendo más como estos. – Le replicó la anciana sujetando con una mano los bocetos en tanto que añadía - Además, creo que tienes madera de modelo. Cuando te he visto entrar, tu forma de andar es muy. ¿Cómo lo diría? Aristocrática. Es curioso. Me gustaría que aparte de diseñar fueras modelo de tus propias creaciones. Créeme, si tú te las pruebas podrás sentir si son buenas o no. Recuerda siempre esto. La moda existe para que la mujer se sienta siempre bella y feliz. Y para que pueda soñar.  
-Haré todo lo que usted me diga. Estoy deseando aprender. – Afirmó la chica visiblemente emocionada. -  
-Muy bien, arreglado pues. Ahora niña, siéntate con nosotras y toma un poco de té. A partir de mañana a trabajar duro y a estudiar francés. C´est le langage de la mode! - Exclamó aquella mujer con gesto desenfadado. –  
-Muchas gracias.- Replicó la muchacha.-  
-Dáselas a tus amigas.- Afirmó su interlocutora declarando.- Normalmente no gusto de dejarme aconsejar ni influir para seleccionar a mis modelos. Y menos a mis diseñadoras. Pero viniendo de ellas es otra historia.  
-Siempre fuiste muy testaruda.- Sonrió Michiru hablándole de pronto a aquella anciana con la afabilidad y confianza de un camarada.-

 

La aludida sonrió asintiendo. Y contratacó con jovialidad a su vez.

-Vosotras no os quedáis atrás en eso. ¡Cualquiera no os toma en cuenta!  
-Así es vieja amiga.- Sonrió Cariñosamente Setsuna.-   
-Sí, pasamos por mucho...- Suspiró la anciana afirmando casi con un tinte de nostalgia.- Pese a todo fueron buenos tiempos.

 

Esmeralda entonces no se atrevió a preguntar nada acerca de esos comentarios. Por supuesto que no sospechó nada anormal en esa conversación. Ahora por el contrario, observando esa fotografía comenzaba a darse cuenta…

-Siguen inmutables a través del tiempo. ¡Claro, debieron de viajar en el tiempo por alguna razón! Y la conocieron entonces…

 

Y ávida de saber más sobre eso comenzó a leer aquella especie de diario, porque a la vista de lo que aparecía escrito esa pinta tenía. Estaba en francés evidentemente pero eso no le representaba ya ningún problema. Fiel a la palabra que le diera a su jefa entonces aprendió el idioma en poco tiempo. Ahora traducía.

“A punto de entrar en el invierno de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno. Desde que los nazis ocuparon mi amado país he tenido que correr para esconderme. Al fin pude unirme a la Resistencia. Ya casi han llegado las Navidades y la cosa no tiene buen cariz. Al menos me han aceptado y podré llevar mensajes desde Paris hasta Grenoble. Unos tíos míos vivían allí. Puedo utilizar su enorme casa como base. Es zona libre, espero poder pasar sin que las SS o la Gestapo me intercepten. Tendré que ir sola. No es desde luego la mejor manera de festejar mi décimo sexto cumpleaños”  
-¡Vaya!- Se dijo Esmeralda en voz alta sonriendo con nostalgia sin poderlo evitar.- Nunca quiso decirme cuando era su cumpleaños ni cuantos años tenía. Era una cría sin duda, cuando tuvo que pasar por algo tan terrible como una guerra. La puedo comprender. –Suspiró ahora con pesar.- Yo no era mucho mayor cuando toda la locura en Némesis comenzó.

 

Pero prosiguió la lectura, muy interesada en lo que esas páginas contaban.

“Tuve suerte, pude llegar a Grenoble sin ser detenida. Aunque me llevé un susto cuando llegué al palacete. De todos modos mi familia ya no estaba. Mis tíos Marc y Jeanne pudieron huir antes de que ese loco de Hitler nos invadiera. Siempre lo vieron venir, y nadie quiso escucharles. Pero me dejaron algo. Al menos en la carta que enviaron a mi casa hace unos meses me lo decían. No sé el qué ni dónde deberé buscarlo. Sin embargo ahora mi prioridad es ayudar a la Resistencia”. 

-Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Haruka y Michiru.- Se dijo Esmeralda.- Esto es importante. Quizás tenga que ver con lo que Amanda me contó. Ya la avisaré a ella también cuando lo tenga más claro.

 

Aunque ya se le hacía tarde. Era hora de volver a casa. Con sumo cuidado guardó todo en la caja a excepción de ese librito que quiso llevarse consigo. Luego fue a por su hija. Al llegar a la zona de guardería sonrió. Su pequeña estaba jugando animadamente con otros críos y con bastantes juguetes alrededor.

-Tenemos que irnos, cariño.- Le dijo con tono afable a la niña.-  
-¡Jo, mami! – Protestó la niña.- Me quiero quedar a jugar con Ivette y con Jeannette.   
-Es tarde ya.- Insistió pacientemente su madre.- 

 

La niña no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Sabía que su mamá era bastante clara siempre y, para su pesar, no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente como su padre. Saludó con la manita a sus nuevos amiguitos y a las solícitas cuidadoras que se despidieron a su vez de ella y de Esmeralda. Una vez la diseñadora tomó a la cría de la mano salieron. Justo para encontrarse con un par de modelos que las saludaron sonrientes.

-¡Qué cría más preciosa! - Alabó esa joven alta y rubia.-  
-Es una monada.- Añadió la otra, de cabellos más oscuros, y de pareja estatura a su acompañante.-  
-Gracias Doutzen, gracias Giselle. - Sonrió la orgullosa mamá a su vez dirigiéndose a Amatista para decirle con tono jovial.- ¿Ves cielo? Tienes que comer muy bien y cuidarte mucho para llegar a ser una chica tan guapa y tan elegante como ellas.  
-Si.- Asintió la niña mirando hacia arriba a esas chicas tan altas, incluso más que su propia mamá y afirmar.- Yo también seré muy alta.  
-Seguro que si.- Sonrió la muchacha rubia despidiéndose.- Ya nos veremos Esmeralda. Y gracias por llamarnos.  
-De nada, sois unas chicas con mucho futuro. Ya me lo decía la Jefa.  
-Siento mucho que muriera.- Comentó más seria la otra joven de pelo más oscuro con el asentimiento de su compañera.- Era insuperable.  
-Sí que lo era. Por desgracia es ley de vida. Sin embargo, todo en la Casa Deveraux continuará tal y como ella lo hubiera querido.- Remachó con determinación su sucesora.- Me esforzaré por ser capaz al menos de mantener su nivel de exigencia.

 

Las dos jóvenes modelos se miraron asintiendo. Doutzen sentenció.

-Contigo al cargo, estamos seguras de eso.  
-Adiós, te deseamos mucha suerte.- Convino Giselle.- Aquí estamos para lo que necesites.  
-Gracias chicas, que os vaya bien.- Respondió la aludida.- 

 

Y prosiguió caminando con su hija hasta llegar al coche de la empresa. Una vez subidas en él, llegaron a casa sin más contratiempos. Tras ese día tan agotador enseguida cambió a la niña y ella misma hizo lo propio. Un confortable pijama de gatitos y unas zapatillas de conejitos para cada una.

-¡Ja, ja! Esta Usagi es única enviando regalos.- Pensó divertida.-

 

De modo que se aprestó a dar de cenar a su hija. Al poco su esposo retornó. También un largo día, al menos por su expresión.

-Hola chicas.- Sonrió al ver a ambas en la cocina.-  
-¡Hola papi! - Saludó una alegre Amatista.-  
-¿Qué tal vuestro día?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Aunque el gesto de su esposa le sorprendió, más aun cuando ella le dijo en voz baja señalando a la niña con la mirada.

-Ya te contaré luego.

 

Su marido asintió, estaba claro que era un tema que Amatista no debía escuchar. Tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta acostar a la niña. Una vez estuvieron a solas, Esmeralda le relató lo sucedido para perplejidad del príncipe de Némesis.

-¿Qué? ¡Amanda!... Y luego esa individua. Eso sí que es tener un día ajetreado. ¿Y dices que has traído el diario aquí?  
-Sí, lo tengo en mi bolso.- Repuso su mujer.-

 

No tardó en ir a buscarlo. Le enseñó asimismo aquella fotografía a su esposo que no dudó en recomendar lo que ella ya había pensado.

-Llámalas. Si están por París todavía, espero que puedan venir.

 

Esmeralda así lo hizo utilizando su comunicador especial de justiciera. Aquella línea era segura y sus amigas podrían captarla. Además, si las avisaba por medio de aquel aparato sabrían que la razón debía ser seria. De modo que no tardaron en responder.

-Dinos, ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Michiru.-

 

Y con apenas un breve resumen de la situación ambas sailors se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Fue Haruka quién dijo.

-Nos veremos, mañana. Pero tendrá que ser fuera de París. Estaremos en otro sitio. Te enviamos la dirección. No te olvides de llevar ese diario.  
-Muy bien. – Convino Esmeralda.- Allí estaré.

 

Tras despedir la comunicación, su esposo le comentó.

-Me ocuparé de llevar al colegio a nuestra hija. No te preocupes y resuelve este asunto.  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió ella dándole un beso.-  
-Pero al menos, leamos lo que dice en ese diario. Si es que puedo conocerlo.- Le pidió él.-  
-Supongo que sí, a Madame Deveraux ya no le importará.- Convino su contertulia.-

 

Y abriendo ese pequeño libro Esmeralda leyó con la atención de su esposo puesta en sus palabras.

“Hoy es catorce de diciembre de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno. He regresado del palacete de los tíos de Grenoble. Aquí en París las cosas son mucho más difíciles. Debo andar con mucho cuidado. Mi tapadera es también mi trabajo como costurera y diseñadora. Muchos nazis vienen a la tienda y me toca arreglarles los uniformes, pero como les gusta mi trabajo son amables. ¡Malditos puercos! ¡Lástima no pueda ponerles una granada cosida en el forro!”

-¡Vaya!- Se sonrió Diamante comentando.- Tu jefa tenía carácter ya de jovencita.  
-Si.- Afirmó Esmeralda con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia.- Aunque no era tan explícita al menos cuando yo la conocí. Supongo que iría dominando eso con la edad.

 

No obstante prosiguió con la lectura para sorprenderse tanto como su esposo.

 

“Aunque tendré que volver pronto. Me han dado una nota en la que detallan unas extrañas claves. Tengo que encontrar algo muy valioso, aunque no sé qué pueda ser. Lo cierto es que retornar a Grenoble no estará tan mal. Allí los alemanes están más limitados en cuanto a sus movimientos por el armisticio y la rendición. Es la zona libre pero, aun así, hay uno de esos nazis que me pone realmente muy nerviosa, es muy atractivo pero sus ojos son fríos, inquietantes. Parecería que pudiera leer lo que estoy pensando. Ese Herr Zois… no sé qué más. Es un nombre raro hasta para ser alemán. No sé por qué pero me dan escalofríos solo con estar cerca de él.  
-Debió de ser un tipo realmente peligroso.- Valoró Diamante.-  
-Si.- Asintió su mujer.- Desde luego nunca vi a madame Deveraux mostrar miedo hacia nada o hacia nadie. Bueno. - Sonrió ahora divertida recordando.- Sí que lo tenía a no estar bien peinada.  
-Anda, sigue leyendo.- La animó su marido que también sentía curiosidad.-

 

Esmeralda convino en eso. Prosiguió entonces con atención al siguiente párrafo. Habían pasado unos días.

“En cuanto a esas mujeres tan extrañas que me sorprendieron esa noche, han resultado ser aliadas. Al menos eso me ha demostrado su forma de actuar. No sé cómo lo hicieron pero lograron evitar que los de las SS nos descubrieran” A una incluso le gusta mucho diseñar ropa, como a mí. ¡Ja, ja! Cuando todo esto termine me ha animado a poner mi propio establecimiento. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!

-Esa debió de ser Setsuna.- Le comentó la modelo a su atento marido.- Siempre le ha encantado diseñar ropa. Aún recuerdo cuando se trajo a su guardiana saiyajin, esa Seira, y le estuvimos probando vestidos.- Sonrió moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Diamante asintió, recordaba bien a la guardiana de la ahora reina de los saiyajin, una guerrera realmente poderosa, incluso más fuerte que él mismo. Por no hablar ya del rey, el hermano mayor de su amigo Roy. Ese tal Lornd. De la clase de tipos que a uno alegra tener de su parte y no en su contra. Pensaba en eso cuando su esposa siguió leyendo.

“Estas mujeres me han pedido ayuda para una tarea especial, dicen que es algo tan importante que, de no impedirlo, podría darles a los nazis la victoria en esta guerra. Básicamente se trata de evitar que se apoderen de una cosa. Sin embargo, no quieren decirme exactamente qué clase de objeto es. Alto secreto responden siempre que pregunto. Quizás sea lo mismo que tengo que encontrar.

-Eso suena interesante.- Comentó la propia Esmeralda.- Espero que nuestras amigas puedan decirnos de que se trataba.   
-Sí, pero ya se ha hecho tarde. Tendremos que irnos a la cama.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-¿Para dormir?- Se sonrió pícaramente su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás tengamos tiempo para alguna cosita antes.- Afirmó él devolviéndole esa sonrisa.-

 

Y en efecto, tuvieron un rato para alguna que otra situación que requería manifestarse su muto afecto. Al fin, cansados se durmieron. Al día siguiente tocaba llevar a Amatista al colegio. Fiel a su palabra Diamante se ocupó de ello. Esta vez logró levantar a su hija que parecía más dispuesta, creyendo quizás que iría otra vez con su mamá a ese sitio lleno de chicas tan altas y guapas como ella quería ser y que además tenía tantos juguetes. Esmeralda aprovechó para prepararse y acudir a la cita convenida. A decir verdad, la modelo tuvo que disculparse en su trabajo, alegando asuntos importantes. Dejó ocupada de todo a una muchacha de su confianza y tomó un tren. En pocas horas llegó a su destino. En la estación la aguardaban Haruka y Michiru. La primera con una camisa y pantalón largo, la segunda con un vestido vaporoso de color agua marina y un sombrero que parecía ser de paja y algo rústico, pero que en ella quedaba realmente muy estiloso.

-Desde luego chicas. Os debería contratar como modelos.- Las halagó Esmeralda nada más verlas.- Siempre lucís unos vestuarios geniales.  
-Llegas un poco tarde.- La amonestó suavemente Haruka mirando su reloj de pulsera.-  
-Lo siento, es que hasta que me pude despedir de mi hija… - Suspiró.- La pobre pensaba que iba a venir conmigo otra vez… ¡No veáis que berrinche tenía! Al fin Diamante pudo hacerse cargo de ella para llevarla a la guardería.

 

Sus interlocutoras se miraron brevemente aunque dejaron eso de lado enseguida. Michiru le indicó entonces a la recién llegada.

-Anda, ven con nosotras.

 

Y la guiaron hasta la salida de la estación. Allí aguardaba el deportivo amarillo de Haruka. Subieron y Sailor Urano guió el vehículo por las carreteras secundarias de esa región. Antes de llegar a la ciudad de Grenoble tomó un desvío. Iba camino hacia un pueblo llamado Faverges de la Tour. Tras recorrer unos pocos kilómetros a la vista de todas apareció la figura de un palacete de apreciables dimensiones. 

-Bonito lugar.- Comentó Esmeralda.-

 

Sus compañeras de viaje no dijeron nada, tras unos minutos Haruka estacionó el coche y descendieron. Al caminar acercándose a la puerta se podía observar que aquel sitio estaba deteriorado por el tiempo. Pese a todo impresionaba a la vista, esa especie de palacete renacentista con hermosas tejas de pizarra azul que remataban sus tejanos. Y esas paredes de piedra con varias filas de grandes ventanas superpuestas.

-¡Es una maravilla! - Dijo la admirada modelo.-   
-Los dueños no lo han ocupado en años. De hecho es una especie de museo familiar. Casi nunca acude nadie cerca de aquí. Pero creo que iban a venir precisamente mañana a limpiar el lugar. Eso nos da al menos el día de hoy.  
-¿El día de hoy, para qué?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-¿Acaso no leíste el diario entero? - Le preguntó a su vez Haruka.-  
-No, bueno, Diamante y yo estábamos cansados y nos fuimos a la cama.  
-Me imagino que a dormir.- Se sonrió la Guerrera Neptuno.-

 

Como su amiga se puso algo colorada, Haruka se rio afirmando divertida.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... Parece que no os va mal. Pero si algún día quieres probar cosas nuevas…

 

Eso hizo que la modelo enrojeciera todavía más, aunque conocía de sobra la clase de bromas que Urano gastaba. Aunque, claro…no estaba muy segura a veces de si le hablaba en broma o no.

-¡Déjalo ya! Siempre estás con lo mismo.- Intervino Michiru moviendo la cabeza con resignación, para añadir ya más seria.- Tenemos poco tiempo. Y hay que explicarle a Esmeralda lo sucedido.

 

Y su compañera, con gesto serio también asintió. Dejando las chanzas a un lado. Le contó a la modelo.

-Verás. Todo esto tiene que ver con una misión que llevamos a cabo. Las tres tuvimos que retroceder en el tiempo para evitar algo que podría haber sido muy grave para el destino de todos nosotros.  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue algo similar a lo que nosotros intentamos cuando vinimos desde el siglo Treinta?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Algo parecido, si.- Asintió Michiru.- Solo que aquí, el mal deseaba cambiar el futuro y anticipar su llegada. Antes de que ninguna de las guerreras interiores hubieran podido despertar. De hecho ni tan siquiera habían nacido.   
-Lo intentaron en dos frentes distintos. Cuando este fracasó, probaron suerte cerca de Japón. En la isla de Iwo Jima. Supongo que Roy y Bertie os contarían algo.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-Si.- Repuso Esmeralda quedándose pensativa ahora.- Algo creo recordar. Se lo contaron a Petz y a Zafiro y ellos a nosotros. Fue hace unos años. Dijeron que Ami estaba con ellos. Algo de unos abuelos…no me acuerdo.  
-Así es.- Declaró Michiru.- Por suerte para todos, ese intento fracasó también. Pero solo porque el de aquí había sido frustrado antes.  
-Entonces no comprendo. Si eso ya sucedió. ¿Qué problema podría haber ahora?- Inquirió la modelo.-  
-Uno bastante serio si no lo corregimos.- Le respondió Haruka que con tono serio le desveló.- verás. El manipular el tiempo es como el destejer un tapiz. Se deshacen muchos hilos entrelazados que afectan a lugares que ni te podrías imaginar.  
-Y por una razón o por otra, eso ha sucedido ya en demasiadas ocasiones.- Añadió una asimismo inquieta Michiru.- Si no lo reparamos corremos el riesgo de que la cosa empeore. Es algo tan terrible que ni siquiera las propias fuerzas del mal que lo provocaron estaban al corriente de su poder y consecuencias.

 

Eso dejó atónita a Esmeralda. Sus compañeras entonces le indicaron que tenían que entrar. No fue problema. Tenían unas llaves que abrían sin ningún esfuerzo, pese a que la cerradura estaba vieja. El manojo de ese modelo antiguo de llaves, por el contrario, parecía mucho mejor conservado. Accedieron al interior moviendo la gruesa puerta de madera de la entrada que chirrió protestando, quizás por haber visto alterada una paz que debía de haber durado muchos años. Al entrar, los pasos de los tacones de las chicas resonaron en un suelo de piedra.

-Tenemos que ponernos a buscar. Inmediatamente.- Le dijo Haruka a Esmeralda en tanto le pedía.- Saca el diario.

 

La aludida así lo hizo. Tomando ese librito de duras tapas negras entre sus manos.

-Mira en la parte de atrás.- Le indicó Michiru.- Lee lo que ponga. Seguramente habrá alguna pista.   
-Muy bien.- Convino la diseñadora.- 

 

“En esta gran mansión, que perteneció a mis tíos, es donde pudimos escondernos de los nazis. Por mucho que la registrase la Gestapo o las SS jamás estuvieron al corriente de todos los pasadizos y puertas secretas que contiene. Sin embargo aquí hay una lista de corredores y de las marcas en donde están situados dichos accesos”

-Esto sí que es interesante.- Comentó Esmeralda al terminar ese párrafo y añadir.- Hay una correlación de lugares dentro de la casa. Como si cada puerta llevara a un sitio. Puede que a algún refugio o salida secreta para evitar ser detectados.  
-Sí, eso es.- Afirmó Michiru quien para asombro de la modelo agregó.- Pero no solamente hacia algún lugar en el espacio, sino en el tiempo mismo. Al menos una de esas entradas. Y tenemos que averiguar cuál.  
-Pero, en esta foto aparecíais con madame Deveraux.- Les comentó Esmeralda mostrándoles esa misma instantánea.- Supongo que de viajar en el tiempo lo haríais por esa misma entrada.   
-Sí, recuerdo esta foto.- Sonrió Haruka tomándola de las manos de su interlocutora.- La tomamos un poco antes de partir de regreso.  
-Alexandra siempre fue una chica realmente decidida y maravillosa.- Añadió Michiru.-   
-Me sorprende que Haruka no tratase de conquistarla.- Sonrió ahora Esmeralda.-  
-¡Oh, lo intenté!, no te quepa duda.- Se rio ésta ante la mirada resignada de su compañera guerrera.- Pero ella ya tenía un amor.- Remachó con un tono más entristecido e incluso compasivo.-

 

Ahora sí que la modelo la miró entre atónita y llena de curiosidad. Jamás supo nada sobre la vida sentimental de su mentora. Incluso llegó a pensar que podría haber sido homosexual. Pero tampoco tuvo evidencia de eso. En fin. Esa pregunta tendría que quedar para más tarde, dado que fue Michiru la que se adelantó…

-Te contaremos lo que pasó entonces. Es algo que comenzó precisamente con la llegada del hijo de Roy y de Bertie del futuro.  
-¿Leval?- Se sorprendió Esmeralda nuevamente.- ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con él?  
-Al principio no lo sabíamos, pero todas esas alteraciones espacio temporales producidas al viajar del pasado al futuro y viceversa dañan el equilibrio entre las dimensiones.- Le explicó la guerrera Neptuno.- Setsuna nos lo advirtió. Entonces ella fue a informar a los soberanos. Bueno a Usagi y a Mamoru. –Se corrigió para dar una mayor sensación de familiaridad.- A la vuelta recibió unas instrucciones muy precisas. Nos reunimos y…

 

En medio de un bosque desierto a esas horas avanzadas de la noche las tres sailors del sistema solar exterior debatían el curso de las acciones a seguir. Llevaban sendas mochilas equipadas con unos uniformes militares que a todas luces daban la impresión de ser muy anticuados, así como otro tipo de material que tampoco era precisamente moderno. Ellas discutían sobre algo que era realmente muy serio.

-Puede que nuestro porvenir esté a salvo de esos androides. Y que incluso el del Leval del futuro pueda ser salvado por ese muchacho. Sin embargo, eso no elimina el problema de fondo.- Les contó la Guardiana del Tiempo.-  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber Haruka.-   
-No nos queda más remedio que una incursión en el pasado para solventar la anomalía que ha desencadenado esto.- Les respondió Setsuna.-  
-Pero, ¿No es eso un tabú?- Inquirió Michiru cuya expresión mostraba alarma e incluso temor.- Siempre nos has dicho que no se debe tratar de alterar el pasado.  
-Sí, lo sé.- Afirmó su interlocutora matizando de inmediato.- Salvo cuando alguien lo haya alterado antes. En tal caso lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a dejarlo fluir en su sentido original.  
-¿Y a dónde tendríamos que ir?- Quiso saber Haruka que también rectificó, precisando.- Mejor dicho, ¿a cuándo?

 

Su compañera se tomó unos instantes para pensar en la respuesta y al fin les contestó.

-Según mis estimaciones una energía muy potente alteró el flujo espacio temporal hará unos cincuenta y cinco años más o menos. Y tiene dos fuentes. Una en Europa, otra cerca de Japón.  
-¿A cuál vamos pues?- Inquirió Haruka.-  
-Debemos ocuparnos de la primera de ellas, en Europa. Cerrando esa quizás evitemos que la otra surja. Y además, cuando le planteé esto mismo a los soberanos, me comentaron que no me preocupase demasiado por la que estaba próxima a Japón. Que alguien más se ocuparía de eso. No es misión nuestra.  
-¿Te dijeron quién?- Quiso saber Michiru.-  
-No, me dijeron que no necesitaba conocer esa información.- Repuso la interpelada.- Al menos todavía.  
-Entendido. Si no es de nuestra incumbencia lo dejaremos estar por ahora.- Afirmó Haruka deseando centrarse en su objetivo.- Dinos. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?  
-Usaré mi orbe granate para convocar un pasillo espacio- temporal. Vosotras tendréis que invocar vuestros talismanes para uniros a mí y que podamos generar el poder suficiente.  
-Supongo que Hotaru se quedará fuera de esto.- Afirmó Michiru.-  
-Así es. No le corresponde participar en esta misión. Y tiene que pasar tiempo con su padre.- Comentó Setsuna.-

 

Sus compañeras asintieron, estaban de acuerdo en eso. Así pues no tardaron en invocar sus respectivos talismanes. Al momento, la energía combinada de esos poderosos objetos las arrastró, en tanto Setsuna pronunciaba unas palabras…

-¡Padre Cronos guíanos en nuestro viaje y protégenos!...

 

Esmeralda interrumpió aquel relato para preguntar.

-¿Y así fue como os transportasteis?  
-Si.- Respondió Haruka en tanto las tres recorrían aquel enorme palacete.- Reaparecimos en otro bosque, pero ya en Francia.  
-Gracias a que nuestros detectores de posición tiene frecuencias que son capaces de ubicarnos con tecnología del siglo Treinta.- Intervino Michiru.-  
-Si, por no hablar de los letreros en francés que pudimos leer.- Sonrió su compañera.- Nos fueron bastante útiles para lograr saber en dónde estábamos.  
-Pues ahora, entre la poca luz que hay aquí y lo grande de esta casa, no sé si seremos capaces de decir lo mismo.- Replicó con humor Neptuno.-

 

Las tres chicas iban en sus uniformes de guerreras y justiciera respectivamente. Con ayuda de unas linternas escrutaban esos interminables pasillos. Habían transitado por unas enormes salas que desde luego parecían estar dispuestas como salas de museo, con bastantes objetos de valor, tapices, candelabros, muebles, etc. Aquello debía de ser muestra del pretérito poder e influencia de los propietarios. Le extrañaba que nadie hubiera reclamado todo eso o que simplemente ningún ladrón lo hubiera tratado de saquear. No obstante, la preocupación del grupo se centraba en otros temas. Esmeralda llevaba el libro abierto por la página que correspondía a las indicaciones que mostraban en dónde se hallaban las puertas y pasadizos secretos.

-Espero que vengan pronto a limpiar esto.- Comentó a la vista de todo el polvo y las telarañas que cubrían casi todo el lugar. Una vez salían de las salas más próximas a la entrada.- ¡Qué asco! – protestó cuando tuvo que despegarse una del pelo.  
-Mañana comenzarán. Y para entonces tendremos que haber acabado con esto.- Le recordó Michiru.-

 

Continuaron tanteando paredes y avanzando por ese entramado de pasillos que daban a grandes habitaciones vacías y oscuras. Así durante varios minutos. Al fin, Esmeralda pidió a sus amigas.

-Por favor, seguid contando…  
-Muy bien.- Convino Haruka.- Nada más reaparecer en ese lugar, que por suerte estaba desierto, nos pusimos los uniformes que habíamos traído con nosotras.

 

A toda prisa se vistieron. Eran uniformes de camuflaje, color caqui, que no mostraban insignias ni divisas de ningún ejército en concreto.

-Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a esa casa.- Les indicó Setsuna.- Habrá que atravesar parte de este bosque.  
-Vamos pues.- Afirmó Haruka.- 

 

Se pusieron en marcha con cuidado, por fortuna esos parajes estaban desiertos, solo ruidos de animales rompían el silencio de la noche. Una pálida luna en cuarto creciente les alumbraba. Al fin, llegaron a las puertas de esa gran casa.

-Está cerrada con llave.- Comentó Neptuno.-  
-Nada que no podamos solucionar.- Declaró su compañera Urano sacando un juego de ganzúas.-

 

Sin embargo no era tan sencillo abrir aquello. Y para sorpresa de la sailor esa cerradura parecía estar a prueba de ser forzada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién haría este cerrojo?- Se preguntó en voz alta Haruka.- No hay forma de abrirlo. ¡Ganas me dan de usar mi world shaking!  
-Quizás no nos venga mal. Tendremos que forzar la puerta.- Comentó Michiru.-  
-No es conveniente, no podemos destruirla, alteraríamos aún más el curso de los acontecimientos.- Terció su compañera la Guerrera Plutón.- 

 

Un ruido las distrajo entonces. Al unísono miraron hacia su procedencia. Algunos arbustos cercanos se movían.

-Quizás sea un animal.- Conjeturó Michiru.-  
-No me lo parece.- Comentó una desconfiada Haruka.-

 

Estarían a unos cuantos metros tan solo y esas ramas se agitaron nuevamente, Urano apuntó con una linterna y algo reaccionó alejándose de allí.

-Podría ser algún espía.- Les dijo Setsuna.-  
-Vamos a por él.- Convino Michiru.-.

 

Con rápidos saltos y una gran velocidad a la par que ejecutando una maniobra de envolvimiento las sailors enseguida dieron alcance a una figura encorvada que se guarecía bajo un capote. Michiru se colocó justo delante cortándole el paso al tiempo que su compañera la atrapaba aferrándola con ambos brazos por la cintura e impidiendo que se moviese.

-Laissez-moi, s’il vous plait. Je ne fais rien mauvaise ! J’étais en trance de faire à promenade !   
-Tranquila.- Le pidió Haruka al percatarse de que esa voz pertenecía a una chica joven.- No te haremos daño.  
-Nous ne te ferons mal.- Aseguró Neptuno en francés.- Calmé toi. 

 

En efecto aquella muchacha pareció calmarse, Urano la soltó aunque entonces, recibió una especie de coz en la espinilla que la hizo ver las estrellas, en tanto aquella chica trataba de escabullirse.

-¡Será…!- Masculló Haruka frotándose todavía en el lugar del golpe.- Ya verás cuando te agarre.

 

Pero fue Setsuna quién la derribó con un empujón apareciendo a su costado. La chica pareció dolerse pero no se atrevió a moverse más, estaba rodeada por esas tres extrañas. 

-¡Da la cara! - Le ordenó bruscamente Haruka.- 

 

Y la aludida pareció entender bien el inglés, dado que fue en ese idioma en el que Urano se había dirigido a ella. Se levantó la capucha mostrando un rostro juvenil, pálido y de ojos azules. Sus cabellos eran de un tono castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio.

-Por favor, no me hagan daño. Solo soy una humilde campesina.- Les dijo con tinte de súplica en esa misma lengua anglosajona.-  
-Una humilde campesina que habla inglés muy bien.- Comentó Haruka con su tan clásica ironía remachando.- Como si se hubiera educado en Oxford.  
-No tengas miedo.- Sonrió Michiru mostrándose más cordial que su todavía molesta compañera.- No somos tus enemigas.  
-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?- Quiso saber Setsuna.-  
-Alexandra…- Musitó la todavía asustada jovencita.-  
-¿Así que eres de por aquí? - Inquirió una más calmada Urano.-  
-Si señora. – Replicó la chica con tono sumiso mientras se ponía de pie.- 

 

Era algo más alta que Michiru, aunque no tanto como Haruka. Parecía estar buscando algo entre sus ropas, pero Setsuna se la adelantó con un rápido movimiento sujetándola de una mano.

-Ni lo intentes.- Le ordenó con severidad en tanto la derribaba de nuevo.-  
-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- Pudo preguntar la atónita chica.-

 

Ignorando la pregunta, Plutón metió su propia mano entre los pliegues de la ropa de esa jovencita que se ruborizó. Aunque la sailor enseguida sacó una pistola de entre ellos.

-¡Vaya con la niña!- Se sonrió Haruka con sarcasmo.-  
-Te he dicho que no somos tus enemigas.- Le insistió Michiru tratando de mostrase conciliadora.-  
-¿Y yo debería creerlas sin más?, claro.- Replicó ahora con mayor audacia esa chiquilla.-  
-Debes de ser de la resistencia, ¿verdad?- Concluyó Setsuna mirando distraídamente esa pistola.-  
-Si van a ejecutarme háganlo ya.- Declaró valerosamente la muchacha poniéndose en pie.- Pero no hablaré.  
-Ni lo vamos a hacer ya, ni te vamos a ejecutar, pequeña cabezota.- Contestó Haruka tratando de ser paciente.- Eso sí, reconozco que valor, tienes. Tanto como testarudez.  
-Venimos a luchar contra los nazis.- Afirmó Setsuna dejando caer la pistola al suelo.- Ya te hemos dicho que no somos tus enemigas.

 

La joven observó con estupor, ¡le habían dejado el arma a su alcance! Posiblemente fuera un truco. Quizás querían sonsacarle información. Pero no hablaría.

-Esto es un ardid psicológico de alguna clase.- Denunció.- Los de la Gestapo son muy buenos en eso. ¡Pero no voy a decirles nada! – Se reafirmó con rotundidad.-  
-Bueno, pues no nos digas nada.- Se sonrió Michiru.-  
-Quizás, un gracias, o un lo siento, bastarían.- Añadió Haruka frotándose aun su espinilla.-   
-No perdamos más el tiempo. Vámonos.- Indicó Setsuna a sus compañeras.-

 

Alexandra las vio alejarse con estupor. Le dejaban ahí la pistola y la ignoraban por completo. Ahora sí que tenía dudas. Tras haberse recorrido tantos kilómetros eludiendo a los controles de los alemanes no confiaba en prácticamente nadie. Cualquier podría ser un delator colaboracionista. De modo que, con decisión, empuñó la pistola y apuntando hacia esas extrañas les ordenó.

-¡Quietas ahí!

 

Sin embargo esas tres prosiguieron su caminar, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

-¡Dispararé!- las amenazó.-

 

No obtuvo la menor respuesta. Temblando y llena ahora de dudas bajó el arma suspirando.

 

-Bueno, si se marchan, no me darán más problemas. Y si hubiesen querido matarme ya lo hubieran hecho.- Se dijo tratando de racionalizar aquello.-

 

No había tiempo que perder, la joven corrió al palacete una vez se aseguró de que esas extrañas habían desaparecido.

-Pero no desaparecisteis. ¿Verdad?- Sonrió Esmeralda interrumpiendo esa historia.-  
-No, estábamos ocultas, subidas en algunos árboles.- Afirmó Michiru.-  
-Queríamos saber si esa muchacha tenía las llaves del palacete. Y resultó que, efectivamente, las tenía.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-De modo que solamente tuvimos que esperar a que fuese a abrirnos.- Se sonrió Michiru.- También, aprovechando el modo en que la interceptamos, Setsuna le había puesto un transmisor.

 

Y así fue, la jovencita, confiada de no ver a nadie, entró con alguna vacilación tratando de mostrarse precavida. Aunque tan preocupada estaba de lo que pudiera haber dentro que ni se preocupó de cerrar la puerta. Por si fuera poco, algo en ese interior la sobresaltó. Una súbita corriente de aire derribó algunas cosas.

-¿Pero qué?- exclamó apuntando con la pistola.-

 

Aunque suspiró aliviada al ver a un mochuelo volar derecho hasta una de las vigas que sostenían la techumbre.

-Déjalo Alexandra Annette.- Se ordenó a si misma tratando de calmarse.- No te pongas paranoica. ¡Céntrate!

 

Y es que estaba deseosa de encontrar aquello que le indicaban sus tíos en una carta que la enviaron antes de que se produjera la ocupación. De modo que, sin más titubeos, pasó al interior. Las tres sailors al verla desaparecer dentro de esa gran casa descendieron de sus atalayas de observación y caminaron con sigilo hacia allí.

-Perfecto.- Asintió Setsuna al ver abierta la puerta.-  
-Adelante.- Añadió Haruka.-

 

No tardaron en entrar despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Empezaron a recorrer esa gran casa. Estaban casi a oscuras con la única ayuda de la débil luz de la Luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- Inquirió Michiru.-  
-Acorde con lo que sabemos, en una de las entradas secretas.- Les respondió Setsuna.-  
-Tenemos que localizarla y anularla.- Afirmó Haruka añadiendo con algo de fastidio.- Pero no veo nada.   
-¿Y si usamos el poder de los talismanes?- Propuso Michiru.- Quizás nos den la indicación.  
-No creo que sea prudente, con esa chica por aquí.- Declaró Setsuna.-

 

No obstante, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Algunas luces se encendieron entonces, eran bombillas peladas colgando de algunas vigas. Y fue esa chica precisamente quién las conectó. Ahora las apuntaba con la pistola para declarar.

-Lo sabía. Me habíais estado siguiendo. ¿Quiénes sois, espías alemanas?  
-No. - Afirmó Michiru quien, junto a sus compañeras habían levantado las manos esta vez.- Somos amigas, no debes preocuparte.  
-Ya te lo demostramos antes.- Añadió Haruka tratando de sonar convincente.-  
-¿Os creéis que soy tonta?- Se sonrió Alexandra para rebatir.- Lo que queríais era entrar aquí. Me dejasteis con vida para que os facilitase la entrada. Pero cometisteis un grave error al devolverme el arma.

 

Aunque para su sorpresa fue Setsuna la que se sonrió ahora bajando las manos para declarar.

-No somos tan estúpidas. ¿Te crees que no me ocupé de quitarle las balas a la pistola cuando te la arrebaté?  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la muchacha mirado su revolver con incredulidad.-  
-¡Claro! - Se rio Haruka ahora.- No nos gusta correr riesgos innecesarios.   
-¡Maldita sea! – Espetó la joven dejando de apuntarlas.-  
-De verdad, no queremos hacerte ningún daño, ni trabajamos para los alemanes.- Insistió Michiru.-  
-¿Entonces para quién?- Inquirió Alexandra todavía con gesto desconfiado y volviendo a encañonar a Plutón.-  
-Los aliados.- Repuso Setsuna en tanto se aproximaba a ella.- Estamos preparando la infraestructura adecuada para poder detener a los nazis. Te aseguro que eso es lo fundamental.  
-Entonces, estamos en el mismo bando.- Suspiró la aliviada joven bajando el arma definitivamente.-  
-Claro, eso no lo dudes.- Añadió Haruka quien se interesó por aquella pistola.- Bonita arma ¿me la dejas ver?  
-Total, estando descargada.- Suspiró la chica.-

 

Se la cedió a Urano quien la observó tomándola para apuntar a una lámpara del techo.

-Lo mío no son esta clase de cosas, prefiero pelear por mis propios medios.  
-Eres una chica dura entonces.- Declaró Alexandra con tono entre sorprendido y hasta admirado.-

 

A lo que su interlocutora guiñándola un ojo, le respondió.

-No siempre tesoro, tengo mi lado dulce. ¿Verdad Michiru?..

 

Su compañera movió al cabeza con un suspiro de resignada paciencia en tanto Alexandra se ruborizaba. Setsuna hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. En tanto Haruka apuntando a aquella lámpara declaró.

-Lástima que no tenga balas, podría hacer un poco tiro al…

¡BANG!- sonó el disparo cuando la guerrera Urano apretó el gatillo. Desde luego el estampido casi las dejó sordas. Aturdiéndolas primero. Cuando pudieron reaccionar, Setsuna le recriminó a su compañera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has disparado?  
-¿Qué porqué?- replicó ésta entre estupefacta y hasta enfadada para remarcar.- ¿No dijiste que le habías quitado las balas?  
-¿Y cómo querías que hiciera eso sí apenas tuve tiempo de quitarle el arma? – Se defendió la aludida.-  
-Haruka tiene razón esta vez. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- Intervino Michiru a su vez, señalando ahora a la perpleja Alexandra.- Casi nos deja como coladores.   
-¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Tuve que discurrir algo y rápidamente.- Se justificó Setsuna.- Y ha salido bien. Al menos hasta que a ti te ha dado por jugar a los vaqueros.

 

Haruka iba a replicar a eso pero tanto ella como sus compañeras guardaron silencio al oír la risa de esa muchacha. Alexandra estaba sentada y al parecer, pasándoselo en grande.

-¡Vaya unas espías que sois! Ahora sí que me creo que no sois alemanas. Ellos jamás habrían hecho una tontería como ésta.  
-Gracias, creo.- Suspiró Setsuna.-

 

Aunque sus dos amigas se miraron comenzando a reírse también. Al final, la propia guardiana del Tiempo las imitó, en tanto Urano afirmaba.

-¡Bueno, de situaciones peores hemos salido, compañeras!

 

Y como si el destino quisiera darle la razón escucharon de pronto ruido de motores. Las chicas enseguida miraron por la ventana para descubrir un camión alemán.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacen esos aquí?- Se preguntó Haruka.-  
-Tenemos que escondernos.- Afirmó Michiru.- No deben vernos.  
-Seguidme.- Les indicó Alexandra que consultó algo en una carta arrugada que había sacado de un bolsillo de su capote.- ¡Rápido!

 

Corrieron a una de las largas galerías a modo de pasillo que esa casa tan grande tenía. Se metieron con rapidez en un cuarto. Ya oían gritos en alemán y pasos retumbando cada vez más cercanos.

-Si nos encuentran aquí vamos a tener problemas.- Comentó Setsuna.-  
-Desde luego que sois optimistas.- Afirmó Alexandra con sarcasmo para sentenciar.- Si a que nos ametrallen lo llamáis solamente problemas.

 

La joven consultó algo en la carta, luego palpó una de las paredes, al fin tocó en una esquina. Para sorpresa e incluso alivio de las sailors, al accionar una palanquita oculta parte de esa pared se movió. Las tres pudieron pasar, al otro lado, otro mecanismo cerró el muro tras de ellas.

-Solo espero que los alemanes vayan con prisas.- Comentó Michiru.- Y no reparen en esto.

 

Guardaron silencio y tras un rato de escuchar a su vez ruidos de más pasos y sonidos de objetos al caer. Haruka musitó.

-¿Y tú, porqué estás aquí y como es que conoces esta casa tan bien?   
-Porque es de mis abuelos.- Respondió la joven.- Ellos no están aquí ahora, y mis tíos se fueron de Francia antes de la invasión. Venía a por unas cosas. ¿Y vosotras, qué hacéis aquí?  
-También veníamos a por algo.- Le respondió Setsuna.- Algo muy importante para el futuro de todos.  
-Espero que ese algo vuestro sea capaz de echar de aquí a los alemanes.- Susurró la chica.-

 

Todas callaron de nuevo, escucharon voces cercanas. Una sobre todo que les dio un escalofrío. Parecía de hombre joven pero con un tono entre frustrado y maligno.

-Deberían estar aquí. Lo presiento.  
-Herr Zoisite, no hemos encontrado nada.- Replicó otra de las voces.-  
-¡Vámonos entonces! - Exclamó aquel tipo.- Tengo que hablar con sus superiores.  
-Jawohl.- Contestó su interlocutor.-

 

Los pasos se alejaron de allí y la casa fue quedándose en silencio. Al poco escucharon un ruido de motores. Tras unos minutos Michiru comentó.

-Seguramente se habrán ido ya.  
-Yo no me confiaría. Los alemanes son muy listos. Les he visto hacer ese truco antes. Fingen marcharse por si algún fugitivo se confía y se esconden para atraparlo.  
-Chica lista.- Asintió Haruka con aprobación para objetar.- La pregunta es. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?  
-Quizás varias horas.- Especuló Alexandra.-  
-¿Varias horas?- Exclamó Michiru que ante los gestos de sus compañeras enseguida bajó la voz.- Bueno, pero… es que tenemos que darnos prisa. Los dueños enviarán a limpiar a alguien mañana y no pueden encontrarnos aquí.  
-Por eso no hay problema. Soy la nieta de los dueños. Ya os lo he dicho.  
-¿Tiene tus abuelos ascendencia nobiliaria?- Inquirió Setsuna.- Lo digo porque he visto algún blasón en la pared de la casa.  
-Sí, - contestó la aludida sin darle demasiada importancia.- Mi madre, Valeríe Iribe, era la heredera del título. Qué habría pasado a mi hermano Jean Luck.- Suspiró moviendo la cabeza para dejar el tema.- Bueno, eso no va a suceder, y es una larga historia.

 

Las guerreras se miraron, ahora Haruka recordaba esas palabras en tanto contaban la historia. Esmeralda se quedó perpleja.

-Jamás me dijo que tuviera sangre noble.  
-Digamos que Alexandra solo se interesó por lo que fue capaz de lograr por sus propios méritos. Ella achacaba su nacimiento en el seno de una familia noble a un mero accidente.- Repuso Michiru.-  
-Y yo pensando lo asombrada que habría estado de saber que yo era duquesa y princesa de Némesis.- Se sonrió la modelo.- Así era Madame Deveraux, todavía sigue dándome lecciones, hasta después de muerta. Ahora una de humildad. Lo recordaré.

 

Así charlaban mientras seguían mirando por esas salas. Durante el relato habían recorrido algunas con poco éxito. Al fin, tanto Haruka como Michiru decidieron probar otra cosa e invocaron sus respectivos talismanes. 

-Nos falta el orbe de Setsuna pero quizás si tú unes el poder de tu piedra de la justicia podamos lograr algo.- Le dijo Haruka a Esmeralda.-   
-Por intentarlo no se pierde nada.- Convino Michiru.-

 

La Dama del Viento asintió, concentrando el poder de su piedra lo unió al de los talismanes. Entonces una luz bastante potente mezcla de los tonos verde esmeralda, verde mar y dorado de esos tres elementos de poder se derramó por la sala. 

-No surte efecto.- Comentó sin embargo Haruka.-

 

Aunque al poco rato y para su sorpresa un brillo de color azul pálido, casi blanco iluminó una parte alejada de una galería que tenían a su derecha.

-¡O puede que sí! - Exclamó Michiru con tono entre entusiasta y lleno de asombro.- Fijaos en eso. No tenemos poder para crear una puerta en el tiempo, pero sí para hacer reaccionar a la piedra de Cronos.  
-¿La piedra de Cronos?- Inquirió Esmeralda sin comprender.-  
-Vamos a por ella y te lo explicaremos.- Respondió Haruka con recobrado optimismo.-

 

Se encaminaron en la dirección en la que brillaba aquella luz. Al aproximarse vieron que surgía de entre las grietas de una pared. Haruka no tardó en romper con cuidado ese muro y allí estaba. Una especie de diamante que refulgía con una intensidad tal que casi las cegaba. 

-¡Aquí está!- Afirmó Michiru.-  
-¿Qué es esto?- Quiso saber Esmeralda una vez más.-  
-Esta piedra, es un poderoso medio para alterar el espacio dimensional.- Le explicó Haruka.- Se llama la piedra de Cronos porque con ella puedes contemplar las dimensiones del tiempo pasado. O al menos eso nos explicó Setsuna una vez.  
-Sí, es fundamental que no se la combine con el cetro Granate que ella tiene, o abriría una brecha dimensional que sembraría el caos.- Añadió Michiru con tono preocupado para sentenciar.- No es conveniente hacerlo. Te lo decimos por experiencia.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió cuando viajasteis al pasado? ¿La encontrasteis?- Quiso saber la Dama del Viento.  
-Ahora podrás verlo tú misma.- Le contó Haruka tras tomar la piedra entre sus manos.- Esta joya es más poderosa incluso que las piedras Yalmutud.  
-¿Las piedras Yalmutud? Eso me suena de algo.- Comentó Esmeralda quien entonces recordó.- ¡Eran aquellas piedras que Roy, Diamante, Zafiro y el resto les arrebatasteis a los demonios!  
-Sí, tuvimos que hacerlo porque estando juntas podían abrir un pasaje dimensional que conectase el bajo astral con este mundo.- Le contó Michiru.-   
-Sin embargo, ésta piedra es más poderosa que cualquiera de las Yalmutud por separado. Aunque no tanto como todas juntas. Cualquier piedra Yalmutud puede servir de canal para ver el pasado, pero precisa de algún objeto o fuerza externa muy poderosa para activarla. Sin embargo, la piedra de Cronos, por si sola, nos permitirá ver lo que pasó entonces.-Explicó Haruka.- Vamos a un sitio más amplio y lo verás.

 

Así lo hicieron. Las sailors y la justiciera retornaron al salón principal. La guerrera Urano dejó la piedra aquella sobre una mesa. Seguía brillando con ese tono casi inmaculado y poco a poco fue como si la decoración de esa sala cambiase. Ahora podían ver a un grupo de soldados alemanes registrando aquello.

-Presiento que está aquí.- Decía uno de ellos, abrigado con una gabardina de cuero.-  
-Herr Zoisite, no hemos encontrado nada por más que hemos buscado.- Le respondió un oficial.-  
-Y sin embargo, noto mucha energía.- Insistió aquel tipo que, tras quitarse una gorra de plato militar reveló una larga cabellera castaña que le caía atada con una cola de caballo.-

 

Las chicas le veían claramente ahora, sus ojos eran azules y hermosos pero estaban impregnados de una sombra de malignidad. Pudieron escucharle asimismo decir con tono bastante amenazador.

-Informaré directamente a Herr Himmler de esto. Es mucho más importante que ese presunto Grial que se ha empeñado en ir a buscar en España. – Añadió alegando contrariado.- Si no hubiera muerto Rahn él me habría comprendido.  
-Pero, señor, ¿Dirigirse en persona a Herr Himmler?- Pudo replicar otro oficial que parecía temblar con el mero hecho de pronunciar ese nombre.- No tolera los fracasos, ya lo sabe.  
-Él me escuchará porque sabe lo importante que soy.- Se sonrió malévolamente su interlocutor.- ¡Vamos! Continúen buscando.  
-¿Y en cuanto a esos miembros de la resistencia que venían hacia aquí?- Quiso saber su contertulio.-  
-Mayor, no me importan en absoluto. Hagan lo que quieran, sigan aquí o busquen por el bosque.- Repuso despectivamente.- Por lo que a mí respecta son cucarachas. 

 

Haruka y Michiru se miraron con estupor en tanto la segunda decía.

-¡Se estaban refiriendo a nosotras! Y a Setsuna y Alexandra.  
-Por fortuna no pudieron encontrarnos…  
-¿Cuánto tuvisteis que esperar?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-La verdad, nos dormimos allí.- Sonrió Haruka recordando.-

 

Todas se tumbaron envolviéndose en sus capotes, con aquella humedad que las rodeaba no estaban nada cómodas pero no tuvieron más remedio. Ni tan siquiera se atrevían a encender un fuego por temor a alertar a los alemanes de su presencia. Ella y Michiru, por supuesto, durmieron juntas y abrazadas. En ese contexto estaba claro que, antes que cualquier otra cosa, se estaban procurando dar mutuo calor. Incluso Setsuna hizo lo propio con la joven Alexandra. Al principio les costó pero después sí lograron conciliar el sueño. Al despertar no estaban demasiado seguras de sí sería de día. Fue la guardiana del Tiempo quién se incorporó en primer lugar, consultando su medidor de tiempo universal asintió.

-Las siete y media de la mañana, en esta época del año estará amaneciendo.- Calculó.-

 

Michiru y Haruka despertaron poco después. Todavía destempladas. Fue Urano quién, con su sorna habitual, comentó.

-No volveré a reservar habitación aquí, estoy descontenta con el servicio.  
-¿En esa queja está incluido el mío?- Se sonrió Michiru.-  
-No, eso ha sido lo único bueno esta noche.- Aseveró su compañera devolviéndole una pícara sonrisa.-

 

No tuvieron tiempo para más intercambios de comentarios de esa índole. La muchacha que las acompañaba también despertó. Al fin Alexandra les comentó, tras dar los buenos días.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Antes de que nadie más venga. Iremos por un pasadizo que me indicaban en la carta. Seguidme.

 

Así lo hicieron y tras unos minutos fueron a dar a una salida a través de otra pared. Desembocaron en una gran sala, donde a juzgar por la luminosidad, el sol habría salido haría ya un rato. Aunque eran tonos demasiado inmaculados…

-Las vidrieras de esta casa son realmente grandes, permiten mucho el paso de la luz.- Comentó Michiru.-  
-Es extraño.- Declaró Setsuna.- Pero mucha de esa luz parece provenir de aquí mismo. Del interior.  
-Quizás tenga relación con lo que estamos buscando.- Especuló Haruka.-

 

Muchos años después, la guerrera Urano pudo verse a sí misma en ese lejano pasado. Atónita le comentó a sus acompañantes.

-¿Acaso estábamos viendo el brillo que esta misma piedra está emitiendo ahora?  
-Podría ser.- Comentó Michiru tan sorprendida como su pareja.-  
-Entonces no sabíamos lo que sabemos ahora.- Se lamentó Haruka.- Todo habría sido distinto.

 

Esmeralda vio entonces a Setsuna, y junto a ella a esa jovencita, la misma de la foto ¡era ella!

-¡Madame Deveraux!- Exclamó con asombro y emoción.-

 

En aquel año de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno, un eco de voz femenina se repitió por toda la casa. Las cuatro miraron en todas direcciones sin saber a ciencia cierta de dónde provenía, pero las palabras habían estado claras…

-¿Madame Deveraux? ¿Quién es?- Inquirió Haruka.-  
-No lo sé. – Afirmó Setsuna.- Quizás estén buscando a alguien desde fuera. Tengamos cuidado. Podrían ser los alemanes.  
-Mi padre se apellida así.- Les contó Alexandra.- No lo sé. Podrían ser algunos miembros de la resistencia. Pero no me llamarían madame. ¡Ja, ja!, solo tengo dieciséis años. Allí todos me llaman Alex o Annette, es más corto…

 

En el futuro, las tres mujeres se miraron perplejas. Michiru le susurró a la aun impactada Esmeralda.

-Ya te hemos dicho que esta joya tiene mucho poder. Al haber gritado el nombre de la señora Deveraux acompañado de esa carga emocional has conseguido atravesar la membrana dimensional que nos separa.  
-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Quiso saber la desconcertada Dama del Viento.-   
-Lo mejor será guardar esta piedra. Para evitar problemas.- Intervino Haruka.- Ahora que recuerdo nos llevamos aquel sobresalto pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

 

Y cubriendo la joya con un pañuelo la guardaron en una mochila. Eso causó un efecto notable. Al menos en el pasado ese misterioso tono de luz tan blanco desapareció siendo reemplazado por la luminosidad normal del día.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa luz?- Se preguntaba Alexandra en voz alta.-  
-Quizás algún foco.- Conjeturó Setsuna.- Ahora no importa, debemos seguir buscando.  
-¿Sabes de algún objeto o pieza de valor especial?- Le preguntó Michiru a la joven.-  
\- Mis abuelos tienen bastantes, cuando mis tíos se fueron se llevaron algunos consigo. Pero mi abuelo quiso mantener la mayoría aquí. Es muy terco. Según él, es un verdadero francés y ningún enemigo invasor le echará de su patria. Siempre ha dicho que la familia lleva aquí generaciones y que ni en los tiempos de la Revolución tuvieron que huir. Ahora está con mi abuela en París. No sé si habrán ido al fin a visitar a mis padres.- Concluyó con tristeza.-  
-No parece que se lleven muy bien.- Observó Michiru.-  
-No, al menos durante muchos años mi abuelo no quiso saber nada de mi madre. Ella era la hija mayor, pero se enamoró de mi padre, un modesto sastre, Armand Deveraux. Mi abuelo no aprobó esa relación y mucho menos cuando mis padres se casaron sin su consentimiento. De modo que desheredó a mi madre.  
-Entonces tú, ¿le conoces? - Se interesó Haruka.-  
-Sí, porque siendo muy pequeña, mi abuela insistió en ver a mis padres. Al final él claudicó. Creo que debí de enternecerle porque aceptó perdonar a mi madre, aunque fuera un poco. Siguió sin aceptarla como heredera de sus bienes pero comenzó a mandarle dinero. Según dijo, para que me diera una buena educación. Por eso, entre otras cosas, hablo inglés. Cuando tenía doce años me enviaron a un internado de Londres, estudié allí hasta los catorce. Volví un año antes del comienzo de la guerra.  
-Vaya, tu vida y la de tu familia, parecen sacadas de una novela romántica.- Sonrió Michiru.-  
-Sí, ¡ojalá!- Suspiró la jovencita añadiendo con desencanto.- Creedme, no tiene nada de romántico. Más bien de incómodo. Cuando fui creciendo mis abuelos insistieron en que fuera a verles de vez en cuando. Mis padres aceptaron creyendo que así, al menos podrían incluirme en el testamento a mí. Dado que mi abuelo siempre me ha dicho que, pase lo que pase, sigo siendo una Iribe. Sin embargo lo que a mí me gusta de verdad es diseñar ropa. Cuando esta maldita guerra acabe y ganemos quiero poner una tienda en París. Diseños Deveraux. O Moda Deveraux, no lo tengo decidido todavía.- Remachó con un tono que denotaba una gran ilusión.- Pero seguro que será con mi padre.

 

Las tres sailors la escucharon con simpatía. Traspasando esa fachada de endurecida combatiente Alexandra era la típica jovencita con sus sueños y esperanzas, aunque por desgracia metida de lleno en ese horror de conflagración. Fue Michiru quien le sonrió animosamente mientras proseguían con su búsqueda para preguntarle.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial? Ya sabes… A alguna persona por la que pierdas a veces el sueño.  
-Bueno.- Pudo musitar la ahora sonrojada jovencita.- Si, hay una…  
-Vaya. ¿Y es chico o chica?- Se interesó Haruka.-

 

Aunque la muchacha la miró como si Urano estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo y replicó con total resolución.

-Pues chico, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a ser una chica?

 

Haruka pareció querer responder algo, pero fue Setsuna quien le susurró.

-Estamos en mil novecientos cuarenta y uno. No en mi novecientos noventa y ocho.  
-Es cierto.- Asintió ésta dejando el tema.- Siempre se me olvida.  
-Hay algunas de esas en París.- Comentó sin embargo Alexandra.- Personalmente no tengo nada en contra, cada cual que elija a quien quiera para enamorarse. Aunque a mis padres y a mis abuelos ese tipo de relaciones les parecen escandalosas. ¡Ja, ja! debe ser de las pocas cosas en las que están de acuerdo. Hasta mi madre me ha llegado a decir alguna vez. Hija, si descubriese algo así sobre ti, me moriría.

 

Michiru y Haruka cruzaron miradas de tristeza. Era lamentable pero en esa época esos prejuicios existían de un modo muy notable. Bastantes décadas más adelante incluso, todavía subsistían en las mentes de muchas personas. Fue ahora Setsuna quien animosamente comentó.

-Al menos tú no compartes eso.  
-No, no lo hago.- Afirmó la joven Alexandra.- He conocido a chicos y chicas que son así. Y no han hecho nunca nada malo. Bueno, menos esa colaboracionista de Violette Morris. Se dice que nos vendió, les dio información a los alemanes sobre nuestra línea Maginot. ¡Perra traidora! ¡Si pudiera la mataría!- Escupió con rabia.-  
-No, ¡por favor!, no desees matar a nadie.- Le pidió Setsuna contemplándola ahora con pesar.- Eso no es bueno para el alma.  
-¡Ella sí que no es buena para Francia!- Escupió Alexandra añadiendo casi con tintes proféticos.- Pero algún día se llevará su merecido, estoy segura.

 

Las demás no pronunciaron palabra al oír aquello. Sencillamente continuaron la búsqueda. De vuelta en el presente, Haruka recordaba aquello añadiendo.

-Y así fue, unos tres años más tarde esa colaboracionista fue tiroteada…

 

Esmeralda se quedó pálida al oír eso y apenas si pudo musitar la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Y fue ella? ¿Fue Madame Deveraux?  
-No, no lo creo.- Contestó Michiru.- Era impulsiva, entusiasta en esos años, pero siempre fue muy noble.   
-Se ve que la edad la calmó. Siempre me decía que antes de vengarse primero había que sopesar todos los pros y los contras.- Comentó la modelo.- Y que una venganza que nos dañase a nosotros no era una auténtica venganza. Por eso no me lo recomendaba.  
-Salvo una en la que salgamos triunfantes y sea el otro quién se torture con nuestro éxito.- Completó Haruka que había oído eso antes.-  
-¿Y qué hicisteis después? - Quiso saber Esmeralda.-

 

Michiru tomó en esta ocasión el revelo de la narración, afirmando en tanto las jóvenes se disponían a salir de la casa…

-Pues Alexandra nos condujo hasta la base de la resistencia local. Era un grupo entrenado por unos tipos que se hacían llamar maquis. Algunos habían venido huyendo de España. Tras perder una guerra civil allí.

 

Así fue, tras asegurarse de que no había ya nadie en las inmediaciones de la mansión las chicas salieron campo a través. Entraron por los bosques y siguiendo unas indicaciones que la joven Deveraux llevaba llegaron al cabo de dos horas a las inmediaciones de una estribación montañosa…

-Hace frío por aquí.- Comentó Haruka, arrebujándose en su capote militar.-  
-Los Alpes no quedan lejos.- Le indicó Michiru consultando un mapa.-  
-Ahora tendremos que movernos con cuidado.- Les advirtió su guía.-

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron. Alexandra continuó encabezando la marcha recorriendo un angosto sendero entre roquedos cada vez más abruptos. Aunque al poco, una voz de hombre les ordenó que se detuvieran.

-No hagáis nada.- Les pidió la joven francesa.- Ni habléis, dejadme a mí.

 

Casi no había terminado de decirlo cuando tres tipos armados con escopetas e incluso y una ametralladora alemana surgieron de entre los peñascos. Apuntando a las cuatro mujeres. Todas levantaron los brazos. Entonces uno de ellos, corpulento y de quizás unos cuarenta y tantos años, preguntó.

-¿Cómo ustedes por aquí? ¿Todavía no hay nieve en la cima para esquiar?

 

Haruka tentada estuvo de replicar con algún sarcasmo, por fortuna recordó el aviso de esa muchacha y optó por guardar silencio. Fue Alexandra la que contestó con extraña familiaridad.

-Y sin embargo, París está tan aburrido en ésta época del año…

 

Al oír eso, los individuos bajaron las armas. El que había preguntado, se presentó como Raymond y la saludó.

-¿Eres la que ha venido desde París?  
-Si.- Repuso la chica.-  
-¿Qué tal todo por allí?  
-No demasiado bien.- Comentó la joven.- Los nazis lo controlan todo. En la ciudad es casi imposible moverse. Aquí al menos estamos en la zona libre. Eso está mejor.  
-No te creas.- Añadió otro que sonrió como si la conociera.- Algunos pensábamos que esto estaba muy triste sin una chica tan guapa.

 

Y para sorpresa de las guerreras, Alexandra sonrió corriendo a abrazarse a él.

-¡Pierre! - Exclamó llena de alegría.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine hará un par de meses, escapando de la Gestapo.- Contestó él.-

 

Y para no dejar dudas sobre la relación que les unía, se fundieron en un apasionado beso en los labios. Ahora era Haruka la que miraba atónita a sus compañeras. Y Michiru se sonrió para decirle a su compañera no sin cierta sorna.

-¿Y tú querías darle lecciones de amor a esa chica?  
-¡Pero si es una niña!- Objetó Urano que no salía de su asombro ante tal demostración afectiva.-  
-Pues tiene la misma edad que teníamos nosotras cuando empezamos.- Rebatió su pareja con tinte divertido.-   
-No es lo mismo.- Se apresuró a replicar Haruka.-  
-¿Estás celosa?- Se rio Michiru.-  
-Podría ser.- Contratacó su interlocutora con aquel característico tono de chanza y complicidad que existía entre ellas.- 

 

Sin embargo, el líder de la resistencia local intervino haciendo que la joven pareja cesase esas espontáneas y entusiastas muestras de amor.

-Con ese traidor de Pétain no podemos fiarnos. Técnicamente ésta es la parte libre de Francia, pero los alemanes van y vienen por donde quieren. Esto está infestado de espías de la Gestapo y no faltan delatores y colaboracionistas. De modo que hay que ser muy cautos.  
-Sin ir más lejos, un grupo de alemanes casi nos echan el guante.- Confirmó Alexandra.-  
-¿Y en cuanto a estas tres? ¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó entonces Pierre con gesto desconfiado.-  
-No te preocupes, me han demostrado que están de nuestro lado. Son espías británicas.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros.- Comentó el líder añadiendo.- Comenzando por registrarlas.

 

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Haruka que enseguida replicó con tono altivo e incluso amenazador.

-Si alguno de esos brutos me toca le partiré la cara. ¡A mí no me mete mano ningún tío!

 

Y por extraño que pudiera parecer el grupo de los guerrilleros se rio. Hasta Pierre le comentó por lo bajo a Alexandra.

-¡Tus amigas tienen mucho carácter!  
-Sí, eso desde luego.- Convino la muchacha.-  
-¡Pues tú verás! - Replicó otro tipo, con un frondoso bigote y algo entrado en kilos.- Nena, o te dejas por las buenas o vas a tener problemas.  
-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro de quién los va a tener.- Añadió Michiru en apoyo de su compañera.-  
-¡Ya basta de tonterías! – Terció autoritariamente Setsuna abriendo su capote de par en par para dejar ver sus ropas de civil.- Mirad, no llevamos armas.  
-Regístrala Gastón.- Le ordenó el cabecilla a uno de los suyos.-

 

Un joven barbilampiño se aproximó a Setsuna sin dejar de apuntarla. La sailor se dejó hacer hasta que, cuando ese tipo iba a tocarla en zonas más delicadas miró a sus compañeras y asintió despacio. En ese instante y más rápidas de lo que ninguno de los componentes de ese grupo de guerrilleros pudieron ver, Setsuna arrebató el fusil a ese muchacho y le tomó de rehén. Lo mismo hizo Haruka con Pierre y Michiru con el jefe, respectivamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamó un atónito y enfurecido Raymond.-  
-Ya te dije que si alguno de los tuyos trataba de tocarme le partiría la cara.- Le respondió Haruka que tenía bien sujeto a su prisionero con una llave de una de sus manos en tanto le apuntaba con su propia arma con la otra.- Que conste que te lo advertí.  
-¿Quiénes sois? ¿De la Gestapo, de las SS?- Pudo preguntar un atemorizado Pierre.-  
-Ni de unos ni de otros. Ya os lo ha dicho Alexandra.- Repuso cansinamente Michiru.- Deberíais haberla escuchado.

 

Y tras volver a mirarse entre ellas, al punto soltaron a sus prisioneros y tiraron las armas. Los miembros de la resistencia no reaccionaron al principio, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, se apresuraron a recuperar sus fusiles y pistolas para volver a encañonarlas.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho. No somos enemigas vuestras. De haberlo sido estaríais muertos.- Afirmó Setsuna sin parecer en absoluto asustada.-

 

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, y fue Alexandra quién intervino en favor de las mujeres al añadir.

-Eso hicieron conmigo. Me demostraron que estaban de mi parte. ¡No seáis idiotas! Es cierto, podrían haberos matado sin dificultad.

 

Y ese alegato pareció persuadir al líder de los guerrilleros quien tras unos agónicos segundos ordenó a los suyos.

-Bajad las armas. Creo que son de fiar. Y muy buenas luchadoras por cierto.- Admitió el tipo del bigote que se presentó como Fabrice.- Nos vendrán muy bien.  
-Nos fiaremos entonces.- Suspiró Pierre dirigiéndose a Haruka para añadir entre atónito y hasta parecía que admirado.- ¿Dónde ha aprendido una chica tan bonita a pelear así?

 

Aunque por la cara de celos que puso Alexandra al escuchar eso, Urano decidió que mejor no responder a la cuestión. Se limitó a ir junto con Michiru y Setsuna. Mientras tanto, Raymond les decía.

-Seguidnos. No es mucho, pero algo de pan y queso con vino sí que os podremos ofrecer.   
-A estas horas me muero de hambre.- Convino la joven Deveraux.- 

 

Y las chicas siguieron a esos combatientes al interior de una gruta mal iluminada por un generador eléctrico y unas pocas bombillas. Aunque dentro había un lugar espacioso en el que cabían una mesa de madera grande, algunas sillas y armarios. Junto con un arsenal de armas y municiones compuesto en su mayoría por anticuadas y rústicas escopetas de caza y varias pistolas. También vieron un armario que hacía las veces de despensa, De allí, Alain, otro de los miembros del grupo, sacó unos quesos y algo de pan que fue repartiendo, junto con vasos en donde sirvió algo de vino.

-El vino de esta región es bueno.- Alabó Haruka.-  
-Sí que lo es.- Convino Michiru añadiendo con precaución.- Aunque se sube rápidamente a la cabeza…

 

Su pareja se dio por enterada. Por su parte Alexandra devoraba un trozo de queso acompañado de un cacho de baguette…

-De modo que la señora Deveraux no mostraba demasiados modales a la mesa entonces.-Se sonrió Esmeralda interviniendo divertida para interrumpir ese relato una vez más.-   
-¡Si la hubieses visto! - Suspiró Haruka moviendo la mano, para reírse a su vez.- Estaba muerta de hambre la pobre. Nos comentó que llevaba sin probar bocado casi dos días enteros.  
-Había estado comiendo algunos frutos que encontró en el bosque y poco más.- Apuntó Michiru.-   
-Siempre fue maestra en salir adelante. Pese a cualquier adversidad.- Admitió Esmeralda con admiración.-  
-Sí y debió de comenzar a aprender en aquellos días.- Repuso Haruka retomando el relato.-

 

El grupo comió algo antes de empezar a hablar sobre el tema que les preocupaba.

-No sabemos la razón. Lo cierto es que, desde hace un par de días, las patrullas alemanas se están intensificando. Parece que estuvieran buscando a alguien o algo con mucha urgencia. Y alrededor del palacete de los Iribe.

 

Las tres guerreras se miraron pensando seguramente lo mismo. De algún modo los alemanes y sobre todo, ese tal Herr Zoisite, sabían algo.

-Sea lo que sea, tendremos que adelantarnos a ellos.- Intervino Haruka.-

 

Raymond asintió, eso estaba claro, pero la siguiente objeción fue inevitable y el líder de la resistencia no tardó en exponerla.

-Si supiéramos lo que quieren. Pero no tenemos ni la menor idea. ¿Acaso vosotras sí?  
-No del todo, pero quizás tengamos alguna pista. Por eso mismo estamos aquí.- Les desveló Setsuna, agregando.- Vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda para evitar que los Nazis ganen definitivamente esta guerra.-  
-Si es para eso, contad con ella sin dudarlo.- Afirmó Raymond.-

 

Los otros guerrilleros asintieron de inmediato. Fue Pierre el que tomando la palabra, quiso saber.

-¿Y qué pensáis que es? Eso que buscan.  
-No podemos decirnos, nada, lo siento.- Contestó Michiru.-  
-¡Vamos, somos aliados! Estamos juntos en esto.- Insistió el muchacho que pareció molesto por aquella contestación.-  
-No insistas, no podemos hablar de eso. - Sentenció Haruka.-  
-Seguro que sabéis más de lo que dais a entender. No queréis confiar en nosotros pero nosotros debemos hacerlo en vosotras y ayudaros. ¿No?- Replicó el ahora indignado joven.-  
-¡Basta!- Espetó Setsuna mirándole a los ojos con severidad para replicar.- Es mejor para ti y los demás no saber nada.  
-¡Pues claro tarugo!- le dijo Fabrice mesándose su mostacho para aclararle al impulsivo chico.- ¿Y si capturan a alguno de nosotros y le interrogan? Te puedo asegurar que en las SS y la Gestapo no se andan con tonterías a la hora de sonsacar información. Si no sabemos nada, nada les podremos decir. Hagan lo que hagan. Así evitaremos comprometer cualquier tipo de operación aliada.

 

Las mujeres asintieron con aprobación. Aliviadas de la oportuna intervención de ese hombre que desde luego al tener mayor edad tenía más experiencia en la vida. Al menos les evitó el tener que discurrir una disculpa y era mucho mejor que uno de los propios miembros de ese grupo se la proporcionara.

-Tenéis razón. Perdonadme.- Les pidió Pierre rebajando ya el tono.-  
-No pasa nada.- Respondió Michiru con tinte conciliador.- Sabemos que es duro, pero es lo mejor para todos. Y lo más seguro.

 

Así afortunadamente se zanjó esa disputa. Ahora fue la propia Michiru quien interrumpió la narración comentando con un tinte de pesar.

-Y menos mal que lo hicimos así. Aunque pasaron unos días y pudimos ir conociendo mejor a todo el grupo. Incluso nos invitaron a celebrar las fiestas navideñas con ellos.  
-Si- Aunque era ya día veintisiete de diciembre.- Sonrió ahora Haruka al evocar aquello.- A pesar de la guerra y de la situación, la gente no perdía el buen humor y celebraba las fiestas. Sobre todo la Navidad. Incluso nos hicieron participar en un improvisado coro de villancicos.

 

Así fue, Fabrice, Gastón y algunos aldeanos más, junto con unos niños y Alexandra se reunieron en la plaza. Algunos llevaban instrumentos improvisados y les deleitaron con canciones tradicionales francesas de esas fechas.

-Vamos, chicas. Uníos a nosotros.- Les ofreció una animada Alex, que, de la mano de su novio también se arrancó a cantar.-

Les cloches du Hameau  
Chantent dans la campagne  
Le son du Chalumeau  
Égaye la montagne  
On entend, on entend  
Les bergers les bergers  
Chanter dans les prairies  
Ces refrains si légers  
Qui charment leurs amies  
Y además, algunos músicos improvisados, con acordeones y algún violín acompañaban el villancico. Los críos también estaban muy contentos correteando por allí. Hasta Alexandra acariciaba las mejillas de alguno y sonreía en tanto cantaba…  
Tra la la tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Tra la la tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
C'est l'heure do retour  
Et la jeune bergère  
Voyant la fin du jour  
Regagne sa chaumière  
On entend, on entend  
Les bergers, les bergers  
Chanter dans les prairies  
Ces refrains si légers  
Qui charment leurs amies  
Al final hasta las sailors tuvieron que unirse al estribillo, ese al menos era fácil de recordar.  
Tra la la, tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Tra la la, tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Lorsque dans le rocher  
La tempête tourmente  
Autour du vieux foyer  
Joyeusement l'on chante  
On entend, on entend  
Les bergers, les bergers  
Chanter dans les prairies  
Ces refrains si légers  
Qui charment leurs amies  
Tra la la, tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Tra la la, tra la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la

(Les cloches du Hameau. Celine Dion, crédito al artista)

-¡Bravo!- Aplaudió Haruka-  
-Ha estado genial.- Convino Setsuna que, dirigiéndose a su compañera Michiru, le propuso.- Oye, tienen al menos un violín que yo haya visto. Podrías tocar algo.  
-Bueno, no sé.- Dudó la interpelada.-  
-Vamos, ¡anímate! - Le pidió su propia pareja.- Me encantaría escucharte.  
-Está bien.- Sonrió Michiru asintiendo.-

 

Entonces pidió a uno de los músicos si le podía prestar su violín. Era desde luego un instrumento de gran calidad. La propia Michiru lo reconoció quedando perpleja.

-Es nada menos que un Stradivarius.- Pudo decir visiblemente impresionada.-  
-Un recuerdo familiar.- Le contó aquel hombre que estaría en los cuarenta años, añadiendo con algo de temor.- Por favor, señorita, cuídelo.  
-No tema. Como oro en paño.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Gracias señor Goldpier, es usted muy amable.- Intervino Alexandra.-

 

En ese momento Esmeralda interrumpió esa anécdota exclamado con estupor.

-¡Goldpier! ¿No será?...  
-Se llamaba Eugene, Eugene Goldpier. Era un judío que tuvo que huir con su familia y las pertenencias que pudo recoger, de la zona ocupada. – Le aclaró Haruka.-  
-El acérrimo rival que Alexandra tenía y que has heredado tú, era su hijo, Roger. 

 

La diseñadora se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo era posible? Aunque ahora recordaba algo que su mentora le había dicho en algunas ocasiones con una no disimulada amargura.

-Puedes perdonar un error, pero jamás una traición, niña. Recuérdalo.- Musitó repitiendo aquellas palabras.-  
-No conocemos toda la historia. Pero muchos años después Alexandra nos contó que ella se hizo amiga de la familia y que cuando las autoridades francesas de la zona libre, colaborando con los nazis, deportaron a muchos judíos a los campos de exterminio, ella se quedó con el pequeño Roger.   
-Sí, sus padres fueron detenidos y deportados. Al menos ella pudo salvar a ese crío.- Apuntó Michiru.-  
-Jamás me contó nada de eso.- Pudo decir la todavía impactada Esmeralda.- No lo entiendo. Si ella le salvó. Yo…sí que sabía que Goldpier comenzó su carrera como modisto en la Casa Deveraux. ¿Por qué la traicionó?  
-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él.- Suspiró Haruka que quiso retomar la narración, afirmando.- Al menos, en esa mañana todos disfrutamos del talento de Michiru.  
-No fue para tanto.- Repuso modestamente ella.- Apenas si pude ejecutar unas pocas piezas y sin apenas preparación.  
-Alexandra quedó encantada. Recuerda lo que dijo, que jamás había oído nada tan hermoso. Igual que sus compañeros. ¡Fabrice te quería hasta fichar para la banda municipal cuando terminara la guerra!- Rio Haruka.-  
-Ahora comprendo porqué Madame Deveraux jamás se perdía ninguno de tus conciertos cuando actuabas en Paris.- Sonrió Esmeralda.- Y decía que tú eras genial hasta tocando en un pajar. Siempre lo interpreté como una de sus ocurrencias.  
-Pues no, eso fue literal.- Sonrió Haruka recordando.- Michiru tocó dentro de un pajar enorme para los habitantes del pueblo.  
-Y me agradecieron con leche, queso y con madalenas. – Se rio la artista, remachando con algo de emoción.- Eran unas personas realmente maravillosas.   
\- Si. Eran buena gente, querían a su patria y a los suyos. – Añadió Haruka con el mismo sentimiento al evocar.- Ninguno había sido militar ni soldado antes de la guerra. Y desde luego, hicieron todo lo posible por protegernos y ocultarnos. Incluso a veces, por seguridad, nos trasladaban alojándonos en distintas casas de los pueblos cercanos.   
-Sí, nos tocó estar juntas a Michiru y a mí. Y a Setsuna pues…, la pusieron con Alexandra.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-¿Me estáis diciendo que Setsuna estuvo más tiempo que vosotras con madame Deveraux?- Inquirió la atónita Esmeralda.-   
-Sí, de hecho hicieron una muy buena amistad.- Sonrió La guerrera Neptuno.- Y a Alexandra le vino muy bien. Ya sabes cómo es Setsuna, al principio parece algo desapegada y muy seria, pero en cuanto la conoces.

 

Esmeralda asintió. Y podía entender mejor ahora por qué su mentora siempre había estimado mucho a la Guerrera Plutón. Cuando ella le comunicó que había contraído matrimonio y viajado a un remoto lugar, (evidentemente no le especificó que a otro mundo) la anciana suspiró, mirando por la ventana de su despacho. Se acordaba de eso, cuando Madame Deveraux le dijo.

-Eso sí que no podía ni imaginarlo. Setsuna nunca fue una de esas de las que se casan. Ha debido de ser alguien muy especial. Dime. ¿Hombre o mujer?  
-¿Hombre o mujer?- Se sorprendió Esmeralda quien enseguida comentó.- Por lo que yo sé, a ella solo le gustaban los hombres, señora.  
-Claro.- Convino su interlocutora con voz suave.- Es verdad. Son las otras dos las que tienen esa relación entre ambas.  
-¿Lo ve usted mal?- Se atrevió a preguntar su discípula.-

 

La señora Deveraux se giró entonces mirando a Esmeralda con esos profundos ojos celestes enmarcados en unas arrugas que ahora se marcaron más cuando la mujer los entornó y repuso.

-Niña, te voy a dar otro de mis consejos. Te sugiero que siempre lo recuerdes. Aunque creo que tú ya lo aplicas. Y es éste. Nunca midas a las personas por esa clase de cosas. Tus sentimientos o el tipo de atracción o amor que sientas o hacia quién lo sientas, no condicionan tu valía o tu bondad.  
-Si Madame Deveraux. Eso lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.- Convino ella con tono humilde.-   
-Estoy segura de eso, puesto que debiste de aprenderlo con la experiencia, igual que lo hice yo. Todos tenemos pecados, y momentos de nuestras vidas con algunas personas que desearíamos cambiar. Anda, deja sola a esta vieja que tiene que pensar en muchas cosas y vuelve al trabajo.  
\- Si señora.- Asintió Esmeralda que en efecto iba a dejar a su jefa allí, centrada en sus reflexiones.- Si no manda nada más.

 

Y su mentora no replicó. Entendiendo que podía irse, así lo hizo. Ahora lo recordaba. En aquel instante ni se atrevió a preguntarle a Madame Deveraux si ella habría tenido algún tipo de amor. Ahora, por mor de la historia que le estaban contando, lo supo. Pero se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor suficiente como para haberle formulado esa cuestión a la anciana. Quizás no le hubiera respondido, guardando uno de esos silencios tan incómodos que prodigaba a cualquiera que la irritase o simplemente le molestase de alguna forma. O pudiera ser que le hubiese contestado que eso no era de su incumbencia. O quizás y solo quizás. Podría habérselo dicho.

-No le pregunte.- Se sonrió ella hablando ahora en voz alta para dirigirse a sus amigas.- Nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Madame Deveraux por su vida sentimental. Para mí era mi mentora, casi como una madre, y no pensé en que también era un ser humano con sentimientos. Al menos en esa faceta.  
-Pues te puedo asegurar que de jovencita los tenía, ¡y vaya si los tenía! - Sonrió Haruka.-  
-Sí, aparte de ese saludo, la descubrimos en alguna que otra situación con ese tal Pierre.- Convino Michiru con picardía en su voz.-  
-¿Y qué sucedió? Porque ella nunca se casó. Al menos eso me dijo. –Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-Bueno, el caso es que ese chico, Pierre, murió.- Declaró Haruka con más seriedad e incluso pesar.-  
-Debieron de descubrirle y le mataron.- Añadió Michiru.-  
-Sí, Alexandra nunca volvió a ser la misma desde entonces.- Remachó Urano no sin pesar.-

 

Y aprovechó para volver a ese relato. Tras un par de días Haruka y Michiru decidieron ir en busca de aquel objeto. 

-Debemos ser rápidas y encontrarlo. Iremos de noche, para evitar ser detectadas.  
-Sí, debe de estar en esa mansión.- Convino Michiru.- O eso o los alemanes no buscarían tanto allí.  
-Vamos primero a ver a Setsuna, luego decidiremos.- Afirmó su compañera.-

 

Llegaron a la casa en la que su amiga y Alex se alojaban. Habían empezado a llamarla así. Igual que el resto de los miembros de la resistencia. Encontraron a ambas desayunando unos croissants y algo de café, con mantequilla y unas manzanas.

-¡Qué bien os cuidáis!- Se rio Haruka al verlas devorar aquello.-  
-Si queréis acompañarnos.- Les propuso Alexandra.-  
-No diremos que no.- Sonrió Michiru.-

 

Y sentadas a la mesa las cuatro terminaron de desayunar. Desde luego tenían hambre. Aunque fue la guerrera Plutón quién comentó divertida.

-Vamos a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio o nuestras siluetas lo notarán.  
-Pues yo como mucho y no engordo nada.- Afirmó Alexandra.-  
-Eres muy joven todavía.- Se rio Haruka.-  
-Y vosotras también.- Repuso la muchacha.-  
-No te creas.- Sonrió enigmáticamente Michiru, sentenciando.- Tenemos más años de los que aparentamos.  
-Pues os conserváis muy bien, y hasta podríais ser maniquíes. – Declaró la impresionada chica, al añadir.- Sobre todo vosotras dos.- Precisó señalando a Haruka y Setsuna.- Sois muy altas. Y tú Michiru, eres muy elegante, hasta llevando ropa montaraz. Eso se te nota.  
-Muchas gracias.- Se ruborizó incluso Neptuno.- Desde luego parece que sabes mucho de eso.  
-Ya os lo dije. Quiero ser una gran diseñadora. Como mi amigo Christian. Él tiene grandes proyectos…como yo, está decidido a poner una gran casa de modas cuando termine la guerra. Quizás podríamos hacerlo juntos.  
-¿Christian?- Inquirió Haruka.-  
-Sí, es amigo de mis padres. Su empresa familiar fue a la bancarrota y lo pasó bastante mal, pero mi madre le ayudó. Es un hombre realmente genial. Hace unos diseños preciosos.  
-¿No se apellidará Dior?- Exclamó Michiru mirándola con perplejidad.-  
-Sí, eso es.- Afirmó la chica.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le conoces?  
-Casualidad. Algo escuchamos una vez que estuvimos por París.- Terció Haruka para dejar de lado aquello.-   
-Sí, bueno, vamos a lo que nos ocupa.- Declaró asimismo Setsuna.- Tenemos que volver a la casa de tus abuelos. Es muy importante. Hay algo allí que debemos impedir que caiga en manos de los alemanes.  
-Vale. Os acompañaré.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Sería mejor que no vinieras. Podría ser peligroso.- Dijo Haruka.-  
-Estoy acostumbrada al peligro.- Repuso la muchacha con seguridad.-  
-En serio. Son cosas que van más allá de a lo que estás acostumbrada.- Intervino Setsuna.-  
-¿Y cómo sabes tú a qué cosas estoy yo acostumbrada o no? - Replicó la joven con cierta dosis de descaro, para agregar.- Además, si queréis entrar ahí y buscar en la casa, soy yo quien tiene las llaves y la carta con las anotaciones. Me necesitais.

 

Las tres guerreras se miraron y al fin, fue Michiru quien con un resignado suspiro cedió.

-Está bien…Como tú quieras…

 

Alexandra sonrió satisfecha, no era ya una niña y quería probarlo. Había visto muchas cosas y pasado por grandes penalidades. Esas tres no tenían ni idea. De modo que esperaba poder ayudarlas a cumplir con su misión para que vieran hasta qué punto podían contar con ella. Pensaba en ello cuando la voz de Pierre la llamó.

-¡Alex, cheríe! 

La joven se levantó corriendo y, saliendo de la casa, no tardó en precipitarse en los brazos de aquel chico. Enseguida estaban besándose ante las críticas miradas de la gente que caminaba por la calle.

-Hay que ver, la juventud de hoy.- Musita una anciana a otra en tanto les observaban.  
-Si, ya no se respetan los valores, será por culpa de esta guerra.- Convenía su interlocutora.-

 

Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. 

-Está visto que en todas las época es igual.- Se rio la guerrera Urano.-  
-Si. Aunque al menos, el amor existe también en todos los tiempos.- Suspiró Michiru, alegre al ver a esos dos jovencitos abrazase y sonreír.-

 

Les observaron charlando animadamente hasta que en un momento dado el muchacho pareció ponerse más serio y ella también. De hecho, como no pudieron evitar la curiosidad Setsuna apuntó un micrófono direccional de los que llevaba en su equipo para escuchar, y oyeron.

-No me parece adecuado. Debes tener cuidado. Esas tres van por libre. No sabemos lo que pretenden ni lo que buscan.  
-No pasará nada. Sé cuidarme sola.- Replicó ella.- Y creo que se puede confiar en ellas.  
-Hasta ahora reconozco que no han hecho nada malo, pero tampoco nos han ayudado.- Declaró el joven.-

 

Alexandra se separó de él con un gesto entristecido, aunque el animoso Pierre no tardó en hacerla sonreír de nuevo al añadir.

-Perdona. Es que no quiero que te suceda nada. Eres la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.  
-¿Incluso cuando termine la guerra y vaya a fundar mi casa de modas?- Inquirió al jovencita dejándose abrazar otra vez.-  
-Claro que sí. Y yo trabajaré contigo. Podrás usarme de modelo. ¡Y de más cosas! - Rio.- te prometo que me dejaré.

 

La chica se rio también, la verdad ese muchacho, quizás algo delgado, era guapo. Moreno y con ojos azules, cercano al metro ochenta.

-Son una parejita muy mona.- Admitió Haruka.-  
-Aunque él no se fie de nosotras.- Comentó Setsuna con cierta prevención.-  
-Se figurará que Ruka le quiere quitar la novia.- Lanzó Michiru con su típico tono bromista e irónico.-  
-No debes preocuparte por eso, Sabes que tú eres la única para mí.- Afirmó su compañera.-  
-Vamos a inspeccionar la zona.- Les indicó Plutón corriendo un tupido velo sobre aquello.-

 

Las tres salieron con unos pantalones de montaña y chaquetas que abrigaban bastante del frio tiempo que hacía ya por esa época del año. Se percataron que Pierre les dedicó una mirada entre curiosa y algo desaprobatoria aunque enseguida volvió a centrar su interés en su novia.

-Sí, nos fuimos a mirar por los alrededores, para asegurarnos de que no hubieran patrullas alemanas.- Le contó Michiru a Esmeralda saliendo de aquellos recuerdos.-  
-Y entonces, unas horas más tarde, cayó la noche y fuimos junto con Alex a la casa.- Añadió Haruka.-

 

Las cuatro llegaron una vez más a ese gran palacete y la joven francesa abrió. Pasaron con rapidez y Alexandra consultó unas notas que llevaba en aquella carta de su abuelo y que pasó a leer en voz alta.

-Dice que, en el ala noroeste de la casa, siempre se han depositado las obras más valiosas de la familia. Aunque, añade que hay algo muy especial, que no se puede ver a simple vista pero que, con el tiempo, si se puede contemplar. Me suena a acertijo. La verdad, lo he leído muchas veces pero nunca lo he comprendido.

 

Aunque al parecer Setsuna sí que parecía entender su significado. Para asombro de la joven francesa miró a sus compañeras y les comentó.

-Sin duda es lo que creo que es.  
-Lo que andábamos buscando.- Convino Haruka.-

 

Todas se encaminaron hacia aquella ala. Fue cuando Michiru comentó.

-Será difícil encontrarlo. A no ser que…  
-Si, a no ser que utilicemos nuestra energía.- Musitó Setsuna.-  
-No tenemos otra opción salvo. Ya sabéis.- Declaró Haruka mirando de reojo a Alexandra que a su vez las observaba sin comprender nada de lo que hablaban.- Tendremos que transformarnos.  
-¿En qué idioma estáis hablando?- Quiso saber la chica con perplejidad.- 

 

Y es que las tres se habían puesto a conversar en japonés. Para no ser comprendidas. Quizás eso fuera perjudicial dado que su amiga estaba mirándolas con gesto entre la sospecha y el asombro. No tardó en sacar su pistola y decir en tanto las apuntaba.

-Esta vez sé que está cargada. No me digáis que eso es inglés o ninguna lengua europea. No soy tan estúpida.  
-Está bien, es japonés.- Confesó Michiru.-  
-¿Japonés? ¡Esos son aliados de los alemanes! - Exclamó una ahora desconfiada Alexandra.- Pierre tenía razón. Nos habéis engañado.- Sentenció apuntándolas con más decisión.-  
-No, escucha.- Le pidió Setsuna.- No es lo que tú crees.-   
-¡Cállate!- Replicó la ahora airada joven.- No debí confiar en vosotras. Supiste aprovecharte bien de mí y de mi deseo por ser modista. Reconozco que sabes mucho de eso, pero solo era para ganarte mi confianza.- Acusó a Plutón.-  
-No es así.- Insistió la aludida.- Te puedo asegurar que estás en un error.  
-Y encima ya habían atacado Pearl Harbor.- Susurró Haruka a su compañera.-  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de Pearl Harbor?- Inquirió Alexandra para interrogarlas amartillando el arma…- ¿Es que preparáis algo parecido? Habla. ¿Sois espías, verdad? ¿Dónde van a atacarnos ahora?

 

Setsuna miró a su compañera con severidad. No tendría que hacer esos comentarios, Haruka se encogió de hombros limitándose a decir con tranquilidad.

-Ya da igual. Deberíamos decirle quienes somos en realidad y lo que buscamos. Creo que esta chica se lo ha ganado.  
-¿De qué estáis hablando?- Se sorprendió una vez más la francesa.-  
-Nosotras no somos inglesas, ni americanas, ni tan siquiera japonesas.- Le dijo Michiru.-  
-Es más, no somos ni terrícolas. Aunque nos reencarnásemos aquí.- Apuntó Haruka.-  
-¿Estáis tratando de burlaros de mí?- Espetó la chica que acercó peligrosamente su pistola a la sien de Michiru.-   
-Nos pediste que te dijéramos la verdad. Y acabamos de hacerlo. Si quieres pruebas te las daremos. Pero no debes asustarte. Sobre todo con esa pistola en la mano.- Le pidió conciliatoriamente Setsuna.-  
-Muy bien, a ver qué pruebas son esas.- Quiso saber la aludida que había tomado a Michiru como rehén sujetándola por la cintura y colocándose tras de ella, en tanto no dejaba de apuntarla a la cabeza.- Y esta vez, por rápidas que seáis yo dispararé antes.-Advirtió.-  
-No, por favor.- Le suplicó Haruka levantando las manos.- Confía en Setsuna. Debes dejarla que te lo muestre, pero no dispares.  
-Me apartaré para que veas que no quiero hacerte daño. E invocaré mis poderes, me verás cambiar, pero no te asustes ni le hagas nada malo a Michiru.  
-Es un buen espectáculo de luz y te gustará. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que sientes por el mundo de la moda.- Se atrevió a decir Neptuno tratando de sonar jovial.-  
-Muy bien, te prometo que no dispararé salvo que intentes atacarme.- Aseguró Alexandra quien también tenía curiosidad.-

 

Setsuna asintió apartándose unos metros, entonces despacio levantó un brazo y una mano apuntando hacia el techo y exclamó.

-¡Planeta Plutón, dame el poder! 

 

Y Alexandra tuvo que reconocer que no habían exagerado. Al cabo de apenas décimas de segundo vio aquellas luces increíblemente hermosas y a esa mujer girando en una especie de remolino del que salió con un vestuario totalmente diferente y asombroso. Una especie de corsé con un lazo en el pecho, falda verde oscura cortísima y botas a juego desde las rodillas y con tacón bastante elevado. Tan asombrada estaba que hasta soltó a Michiru. Esta vez, las guerreras no hicieron nada contra ella.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Sonrió Haruka, dejándola perpleja a su vez cuando invocó.- ¡Planeta Urano, dame el poder!

 

Al momento reapareció vestida de similar modo, pero con otros colores y unos botines hasta los tobillos.

-Me toca a mí.- Sonrió Michiru.- ¡Planeta Neptuno, dame el poder!

 

Espectáculo similar y atuendo parecido. Llevaba zapatos color aguamarina anudados a los tobillos por una especie de cordones. Al fin, la impactada Alexandra pudo musitar.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes sois?...  
-Somos las guerreras guardianas del sistema solar exterior.- Le desveló Haruka.-  
-Protegemos la Tierra y la Luna contra la maldad y los invasores de los confines del universo.- Añadió Michiru.-  
-Aunque tuvimos que intervenir por culpa de una grave crisis en la Tierra.- Completó Plutón, revelando a la atónita joven.- Para eso hemos venido desde tu futuro.  
-Esto es asombroso, no puede estar sucediendo.- Apenas si balbuceó la joven.-  
-Ya te lo advertimos, te dijimos que no estarías acostumbrada a ver esto.- Sonrió Haruka con un talante más jovial.-

 

La jovencita tuvo que admitir eso asintiendo despacio. Aquello era increíble pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Buscamos una piedra muy poderosa que permite precisamente eso, atravesar el tiempo y las dimensiones. Si los nazis se hicieran con ella sería un desastre para la Humanidad.- Le contó Michiru.-  
-Aunque hay seres todavía peores y más peligrosos que ellos. Son esos los que realmente nos preocupan.- Sentenció Haruka, ahora con un tono y gesto mucho más serios.-

 

La atónita muchachita terminó por bajar su arma y asintió. Pudo decir todavía sobrepasada por el asombro.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudaros?  
-Pues buscando la piedra de Cronos con nosotras.-Le comentó Setsuna que tras ablandar su expresión severa con una sonrisa le confió.- ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Todo lo que te conté sobre mí era verdad. Te considero una amiga y me encanta la moda. De no ser guerrera mi sueño sería poder trabajar como modista.  
-Bueno.- Repuso una azorada Alexandra ahora.- Y, ¿puedo preguntaros qué pasará conmigo en ese futuro? ¿Lo lograré?  
-Puedes preguntarlo, pero no podemos decírtelo, va contra las normas.- Le respondió Michiru.-  
-Esa pregunta tendrás que responderla tú misma en los próximos años.- La alentó sin embargo Haruka.-  
-Entonces no moriré en la guerra.- Suspiró la chica con visible alivio.-

 

Una vez más, tanto Michiru como Setsuna fulminaron a su compañera con la mirada. ¡Había vuelto a decir demasiado! El caso es que Alexandra pareció animarse tras oír eso y preguntó una vez más en esta ocasión con un tinte de apuro.

-Y otra cosa…  
-No podemos revelarte detalles del futuro, lo siento.- Sentenció tajantemente Plutón.-  
-No, no es eso. Bueno, solo una curiosidad.- Quiso saber la chica para preguntar entre atónita y algo avergonzada.- ¿De verdad salís a la calle vestidas así? Vais enseñando casi todo. Es poco, en fin…es poco decoroso.

 

Y fue el turno de las sailors de mirarse con incredulidad y estupor, aunque no tardaron en echarse a reír dejando perpleja a la francesa.

-Por fortuna las cosas cambiarán mucho para las mujeres.- Pudo decir al fin Haruka entre risas.- Y será para bien.  
-Sí, y ahora podrás ser una adelantada a tu tiempo.- Añadió Michiru guiñándola un ojo con complicidad.-  
-¡Ni en sueños voy a ponerme algo como eso! - Aseguró una ruborizada Alexandra.-  
-Seguro que a tu novio le gustaría.- Sonrió Setsuna.-

 

La atónita chica no sabía a donde mirar, escuchando además las risas de esas extrañas mujeres. Al fin cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, prosiguieron con la búsqueda. En este momento Haruka interrumpió el relato. Su semblante no parecía estar animado pese a recordar aquellos momentos tan divertidos.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-

 

Sin embargo un súbito brillo en la piedra que tenían tapada las alertó, pese a estar envuelta y metida en una mochila podía verse la claridad a través de la tela de ésta.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Se preguntó Michiru cuando abrió para mirar.-

 

La esfera brillaba con tonos celestes pasando a blancos. Al sacarla su luz aumentó aún más. 

-¿Pero qué demonios ocurre?- Inquirió Haruka a su vez.-  
-Mejor ni les nombres.- Le pidió cautelosamente Esmeralda.- Ya tuvimos bastante de eso. ¿No crees?

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron, aunque no se explicaban aquello. Se movieron un poco por esa gran sala de la casa en la que estaban y para su sorpresa la piedra emitía un destello más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a…

-La parte del ala noroeste.- Comentó Michiru.- Esto me es familiar  
-Si.- Afirmó Haruka.- vamos a ver.

 

Y corrieron hacia allí seguidas por Esmeralda que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

-¿Me vais a contar lo que está pasando aquí?- les pidió cuando llegaron a la altura de un enorme retrato dieciochesco.-   
-Escucha.- Le pidió Michiru que retomó la narración mientras contemplaba aquel cuadro.- Nosotras entonces…

 

Paralelamente a eso, en el pasado, las cuatro vieron como un gran brillo de tono inmaculado surgía una vez más, precisamente en dirección hacia aquella zona de la casa.

-¡Vamos!- Les indicó Setsuna.-   
-Es por aquí.- La corrigió Alexandra tras consultar un fragmento de sus notas.- Dice que tras el retrato familiar se encuentra la clave.

 

Y señaló un cuadro de un tipo ataviado a la manera del siglo dieciocho. Las chicas no tardaron en quitar ese retrato y descubrieron tras él una pequeña palanquita. Tirando de ella un panel en esa pared se abrió. Allí dentro el resplandor era tan potente que hasta tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos.

-¡Está aquí!- Anunció una entusiasmada Haruka.- ¡La Piedra de Cronos!

 

Las mujeres corrieron al fondo de esa pequeña galería en donde se originaba ese punto de luz. Al llegar éste se fue haciendo menos intenso. Vieron al fin una especie de esfera esmerilada que brillaba con gran belleza.

-¡Es preciosa!- Declaró Alexandra.- ¿Y esta joya es de mi familia?  
-No realmente, es un objeto muy poderoso que existe desde casi el principio de los tiempos.- Le explicó Setsuna.- Como guardiana de la puerta espacio – temporal mi deber es impedir que caiga en malas manos. Porque, de hacerlo, se podría crear una abertura interdimensional permitiendo el acceso de seres de todo tipo a este mundo.  
-¿De veras?- Escucharon entonces a una burlona voz de hombre.- Eso es muy interesante.

 

Se giraron a la vez para descubrir a ese individuo, vestido con aquella gabardina negra y sombrero, y acompañado de varios soldados con ametralladoras que las apuntaban mirándolas también con sorpresa y en algunos casos, una no disimulada admiración hacia aquellos cuerpos. En un acto reflejo Alexandra quiso sacar la pistola pero Haruka la sujetó del brazo moviendo la cabeza.

-Muy bien, inteligente decisión.- Afirmó ese tipo que comentó entre atónito y divertido para dirigirse ahora a Alexandra.- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Si es la modistilla de París! Admito que no imaginé que fueras de la Resistencia francesa. Y en cuanto a vosotras, no os recuerdo. ¿Qué clase de guardianas del Milenario de Plata sois?...  
-¿Cómo es que sabes quiénes somos?- Se extrañó Haruka - ¿Quién eres?  
-Aquí me llaman herr Zoisite. Pero mi cargo auténtico es general de los ejércitos de la reina Beryl.  
-¡La reina Beryl!- Exclamó Setsuna.-  
-¿Qué hacemos con ellas, señor?- Le preguntó un oficial a ese tipo.-  
-Lleváoslas y encerradlas.- Ordenó el interpelado.- Por el momento las quiero vivas.  
-De eso nada.- Replicó Michiru que enseguida invocó.- ¡Deep submerged attack!

 

Y antes de que los atónitos soldados de las SS pudieran reaccionar una bola de intensidad enorme y con tonos aguamarinas les llevó por delante con la fuerza de una tremenda ola.

-¡Vamonos!- Exclamó Haruka.-

 

Consultando sus notas con rapidez Alexandra las indicó que avanzaran. Acorde a las anotaciones a pocos metros había un mecanismo oculto que abría una salida. La joven francesa llegó la primera accionándolo. Pero los alemanes ya se rehacían. Sobre todo aquel tal Zoisite que, habiendo proyectado una especie de barrera, se protegió a sí mismo y a otro grupo de soldados. Pese a las instrucciones de su comandante estos no tardaron en disparar. Setsuna hizo aparecer un largo báculo que giró a gran velocidad creando una especie de escudo que repelía las balas.

-¡Rápido, salid!- les pidió a las demás.-  
-De eso nada.- Replicó Haruka colocándose a su lado.- No vamos a dejarte sola.  
-Tranquila. –Añadió Michiru para urgir a Alexandra.- Llévate la piedra de Cronos, y huye. ¡Rápido! Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

 

La joven quiso oponerse a abandonarlas pero Neptuno le entregó aquella joya empujándola hacia la salida. Se dio cuenta entonces de que quizás toda la misión dependiera de ella. No tardó en correr, no sin antes mirarlas y decir.

-Bon chance, mes amies. 

 

Y huyó de allí entre una zarabanda de ruido de disparos de ametralladora y los gritos de sus compañeras que invocaron nuevos ataques. 

-¿Qué os sucedió?- Quiso saber Esmeralda entonces. Realmente preocupada.-

 

Aunque enseguida se censuró por tonta, sus amigas estaban ahí, contándole la historia, luego tuvieron que salir con bien de aquello.

-No fue difícil quitarnos de encima a los soldados, pero con aquel tipo fue una cosa bien distinta.- le respondió Michiru.-  
\- Al final caímos en la cuenta de quién era. Usagi y las demás nos hablaron de ellos. Fueron sus primeros enemigos cuando se reencarnaron como sailors. Los generales del ejército de la Oscuridad.  
-¡Espera un momento!- Le pidió la diseñadora, al recordar.- Me parece que Nephrite formaba parte de ellos. Al menos eso le contó a Diamante, cuando se hicieron amigos entrenando en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo.  
-Pero en este momento, cuando viajó al pasado, todo aquello no había sucedido aún. De hecho, como ya te dijimos, esos tipos planeaban adelantarse a la reencarnación de las guerreras. El poder maligno de Metalia, un hijo del caos, tuvo conocimiento de esas aberturas dimensionales y quiso enviar a alguno de sus vasallos para que le franqueara el paso.  
-¡Claro, ya lo entiendo!- Musitó Esmeralda.- Es algo similar a lo que el Sabio hizo aquí. Tanto él como ese otro encapuchado del que las hermanas nos hablaron. En su lucha contra los demonios. Debieron de utilizar unas brechas similares. Pero. ¿Por qué se han creado esas anomalías?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-  
-No tenemos ni la menor idea.- Confesó Michiru.- Ahí es donde entra tu amiga Amanda. Ella y su grupo especial se ocupan de luchar contra ese tipo de fenómenos.  
-Sí, Torch…cómo que sea que se llamen, nunca me acuerdo.- Completó Haruka.- Aunque ahora se denominan los Guardianes. Nuestra misión era recobrar esta piedra y dejarla bajo su custodia. Ellos se ocuparán de impedir que cree nuevos problemas. 

 

Y la piedra en cuestión seguía brillando. Entonces, para asombro de las tres, una especie de ventana se abrió en medio de la nada en el aire y pudieron ver a través. Era esa misma sala y Alexandra corría por ella.

-¡Es Alex!- Exclamó Haruka explicándole a la también perpleja Esmeralda.- Cuando salió corriendo de la sala mientras la cubríamos no sabemos lo que le pasó. Aunque después, cuando la encontramos… no estaba nada bien. Fue terrible para ella. Pero no quiso decirnos qué le sucedió.  
-Mirad.- Les señaló Michiru a sus amigas.- 

 

Pudieron ver a Alexandra que corría con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus delgadas piernas. Al fin, jadeando agotada se vio en la entrada del palacete. Se apoyó durante unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. Iba a salir cuando alguien entró por la puerta principal. Al principio iba a sacar su pistola pero luego suspiró aliviada. 

-¡Eres tú, Pierre!- Sonrió al verle allí.-

 

Se abrazaron durante unos instantes y tras darse un apasionado beso el muchacho la urgió.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder! Los alemanes están por todas partes.  
-Pero, ¡las chicas! - Pudo decirle con angustia.-  
-No podemos hacer nada por ellas, y si nos atrapan estaremos perdidos.- Insistió él arengándola.- Ante todo está la misión.  
-De acuerdo.- Tuvo que transigir la joven.- 

 

Sin embargo, antes de salir, Pierre le preguntó con interés.

-¿Tuvisteis éxito en lo que vinisteis a hacer aquí? Porque los nuestro hubieron de escapar del pueblo. Se han visto a muchos alemanes.  
-Sí, todo está bien. Me lo han confiado a mí.- Asintió triunfalmente la chica.-

 

Y para asombro de su novio, le mostró aquella piedra que seguía brillando de ese tono inmaculado. Pierre a contempló con una mezcla de fascinación y estupor. Apenas si pudo decir.

-Tanto jaleo por un pedrusco que brilla.  
-No es solamente eso. Me han dicho que puede hacer cosas increíbles…

 

Oyeron entonces ruidos de gritos. Al parecer los alemanes estaban regresando a través del pasadizo. Quizás esas pobres mujeres hubieran sido asesinadas ya por ellos.

-¡Corramos! - Urgió ahora Alexandra a su pareja.-

 

Sin embargo él no se movió y para asombro de la chica la sujetó de un brazo en tanto con el otro le quitaba esa piedra.

-Esta vez no, ma chere. Creo que tu huida termina aquí.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba Alexandra le miró con estupor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Que esta piedra es lo que Herr Zoisite estaba buscando. Se la daré y me recompensara.- Declaró con tono triunfal.-  
-¡Eres un traidor!- Exclamó la chica con horror.-  
-Solo soy alguien que quiere tener un futuro. ¡Vamos Alex! No seas tonta. Le diré a Herr Zoisite que trabajabas conmigo y podrás beneficiarte. Tendrás tu casa de modas en París, no después de la Guerra sino ya mismo. Y tus clientes serán los miembros más destacados del partido Nazi. ¡Quizás hasta el propio Fürher!

 

La incredulidad y el asombro dieron paso al asco y la ira en Alexandra. Apenas podía creer que su novio, aquel chico al que conoció cuando entró en la Resistencia, del que se enamoró y con quién creyó haber encontrado a su alma gemela, fuera un traidor miserable. Moviendo la cabeza y fulminándole con la mirada se apartó de él.

-¡Eres un malnacido colaboracionista! - le acusó con rabia.-  
-¡Ya basta de tonterías! - Espetó ahora el aludido a su vez, con malos modos.- Si crees que la Resistencia o los aliados van a ganar la guerra es que eres una estúpida ingenua. ¿Acaso no has visto como nuestras tropas fueron derrotadas? ¿Cómo echaron a los ingleses al mar? Y ahora, cuando Hitler ordene invadir de nuevo Inglaterra todo habrá acabado. Esta vez los ingleses no podrán resistir. Con esta piedra Herr Zoisite nos ha asegurado que la victoria será total. Podrá crear una especie de camino por el que sus tropas acudirán a reforzar a los alemanes. ¿Quieres estar en el bando perdedor cuando ese momento llegue? ¿O saludar la victoria con los ganadores? Podrías ser mi mujer y vivir en la abundancia.  
-Prefiero morir a ser una rata traidora a su patria y a los suyos.- Sentenció Alexandra sacando su pistola y apuntando a su ya ex novio para ella.- ¡Devuélveme la piedra y vete de aquí o te mataré! - Amenazó con toda la contundencia de la que fue capaz.-

 

A la vista del arma el chico se tranquilizó. Pudo responder de mucho mejor talante.

-Ma cherie. Tú no me dispararás. Sabes que me amas, como yo a ti. ¡Vamos! Se lista, como siempre lo has sido. ¡Tus padres, tus abuelos, todos serán bien tratados!  
-¡Me has engañado, me has utilizado! - Sollozó la muchacha ahora, con el pulso tembloroso.-  
-No…bueno, quizás al principio. Pero luego me he enamorado de ti. ¡Te lo juro!  
-¡No quiero escuchar ninguna más de tus mentiras! –Escupió ella.-   
-Es la verdad. – Aseguró conciliatoriamente el chico que mantenía las manos levantadas portando la piedra en una de ellas.-

 

Las voces de los alemanes estaban sonando cada vez más próximas. Alexandra continuaba petrificada por aquella terrible verdad. ¡No sabía qué hacer!, aunque entonces Pierre cometió un error fatal.-

-Herr Zoisite, ¡tengo la piedra está aquí!- Gritó bajando las manos.-

 

Sonaron dos disparos. El arma de Alexandra humeaba ahora. El joven la perforó con una mirada de incredulidad antes de caer al suelo y apenas poder gemir en agonía.

-Yo te…

 

No dijo más. La muchacha, llorando sin poder parar, lanzó un grito terrible. Aquella esfera había caído rodando. Pese a todo, por unos instantes aquello no le importó…y testigos de eso, varias décadas en el futuro, ninguna de las tres mujeres pudo articular palabra.

-¡Dios mío!- Musitó una impactada Haruka.-  
-Por eso estaba así.- Sollozó Michiru.-

 

Esmeralda no pudo contener las lágrimas. Movía la cabeza apesadumbrada y sintiendo mucha pena por su mentora.

-¡Madame Deveraux!..-Pudo musitar.- Alexandra. Cuanto lo siento, cómo debiste sufrir. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!…

 

En ese instante la esfera refulgió con ese tono inmaculado y para asombro de la diseñadora ésta pudo ver a su entonces joven mentora. La propia Alexandra, pasado ese primer instante de dolor y amargura se aproximó al cadáver de su ex novio y sollozó.

-Lo, lo siento… no...No me dejaste otra opción…

 

Le cerró los ojos con una mano y, aunque involuntariamente, posó otra en el pecho del joven que enseguida se manchó con su sangre. Eso la horrorizó. Quería sacudirse aquello, limpiar tanto la mancha como su propia conciencia. Entonces chilló una vez más llena de dolor y de rabia, fue cuando escuchó esa voz femenina que, entre sollozos le aconsejaba con emotividad y afecto.

-Tranquilízate…por favor, no pudiste hacer otra cosa. Mantén tu cabeza alta, siempre, y pase lo que pase, camina erguida y con pasos firmes, niña. Por favor, recuérdalo.

 

La joven francesa quedó perpleja. Ahora, mirando hacia la esfera vio una especie de ventana hacia otro lugar y a través de la misma un rostro femenino. ¿Quién era esa joven mujer de pelo extrañamente verde que la contemplaba con lágrimas? 

-¿Quién eres?- Pudo apenas balbucir.-

 

Haruka y Michiru estaban pasmadas. Urano le susurró a su compañera.

-¡Han abierto un canal! El poder combinado de ambas esferas…  
-Tienes que cerrarlo, ¡rápido, Esmeralda, corta la conexión! - Le pidió Michiru.-

 

Aquellas palabras llegaron también a oídos de Alexandra quien musitó agradecida.

-Esmeralda, gracias…lo recordaré, te lo prometo. Ahora tengo que irme.

 

Y esta vez, tomó la bola y la guardó entre los pliegues de su chaqueta. Al fin ese canal dimensional se desvaneció.

-¡He hablado con ella! - Repetía la llorosa y emocionada modelo.- He podido hablar con ella, otra vez…

 

Las sailors se miraron asombradas, ahora les cuadraban muchas cosas. Michiru recordó.

 

-Nosotras entre tanto estábamos luchando contra ese tipo. Nos costó mucho vencerle.  
-Gracias a que Setsuna invocó su poder junto a los nuestros.- Añadió Haruka.-

 

Su interlocutora al fin se calmó un poco, lo bastante como para querer saber qué les había pasado a ellas entre tanto.

-Pues esto fue lo que ocurrió.- Repuso Haruka.-

 

Las tres guerreras habían rechazado una lluvia de balas con sus campos de energía. Los atónitos soldados no podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. Aunque su jefe les ordenó de inmediato.

-¡Idiotas! Id a por la que ha huido, yo me ocuparé de éstas.

 

Y los asombrados militares obedecieron replegándose a voz en grito. Quizás fue eso lo que Alexandra escuchó. Aunque en ese momento las guerreras bastante tenían con frenar el rayo de energía que su rival les lanzó al grito de.

-¡Poder de la Oscuridad, acaba con mis enemigos!

 

A duras penas bloquearon aquello con la suma de sus poderes. Setsuna entonces les dijo.

-¡Tenemos que contratacar, dadme un momento y crearé un vórtice para enviarle de regreso a su tiempo!  
-¿Igual al que hicimos para venir?- Inquirió Michiru jadeando por el esfuerzo.-

 

Su compañera asintió, todavía tratando de frenar la energía del enemigo. Al cabo de unos momentos, fue el propio Zoisite quien tuvo que parar para recobrar fuerzas, no sin antes espetar.

-Me da igual que tipo de guerreras de la Luna seáis, ni de donde hayáis salido. ¡Acabaré con vosotras!

 

Por si acaso, para darle trabajo, Haruka lanzó su ataque.

-¡World Shaking!

 

Eso hizo que aquel tipo tuviera que replegarse y ponerse a cubierto de la subsiguiente explosión dándoles un tiempo precioso a las chicas para concentrar energías. Setsuna pudo entonces apuntar con su cetro al enemigo y cuando éste trataba de reunir fuerzas para un nuevo ataque, gritó.

-¡Oh padre Cronos, devuélvele al momento y lugar que le corresponden!

 

Y una ráfaga de colores entre bermellón, dorado y verde rodearon al desconcertado Zoisite quien solo pudo gritar cuando aquel vertiginoso remolino le hizo girar sobre sí mismo cada vez más rápido hasta que se desvaneció. Las chicas contemplaron aquello entre agotadas y aliviadas. Solo al cabo de unos tensos minutos y de no oír nada Michiru les recordó.

-¡Alexandra! Tenemos que ir por ella.

 

Y corrieron con toda la rapidez que les permitían sus ya menguadas fuerzas. Al salir hubieron de vérselas una vez más con ese pelotón de las SS

-Deténganse- Les ordenó el oficial apuntándolas con una lugger.-  
-¡Estoy harta de estupideces! - Replicó Haruka que sin darles tiempo a nada a sus oponentes volvió a lanzar su ataque.- ¡World Shaking!

 

Eso desbarató una vez más al enemigo. Para rematar Michiru insistió con otro “Deep submerged attack” y Setsuna remató con su “Chronos Typhoon” Aunque eso sí, con potencia atenuada para no matar a nadie y cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. De modo que, al terminar aquello en apenas unos segundos, esos soldados y su oficial al mando yacían inconscientes.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Las instó Setsuna-

 

Aunque a la salida vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Pierre. Eso las dejó impactadas.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?- Se preguntó Michiru.-  
-Posiblemente viniera por Alexandra, tendría miedo de que algo le pasara.- Suspiró Haruka, sentenciando.- Pobre chico.  
-Y pobre Alex.- Añadió Setsuna con pesar.-

 

Salieron deprisa, y entonces la vieron, sentada en un tocón de árbol, a pocos metros de la casa. 

-¡Alexandra! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Michiru con inquietud.-  
-¿Te han herido?- Quiso saber Haruka con la misma preocupación.-

 

La joven no respondió, pero solo con ver su rostro surcado por las lágrimas todas se dieron cuenta de que ella lo sabía.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo.- Le susurró cariñosamente Setsuna al oído.-

 

Abrazó a esa pobre chica que se desahogó llorando durante unos instantes. Todo ante las conmovidas miradas de Haruka y Michiru. Neptuno sin embargo tuvo que interrumpir ese triste momento para recordarles a sus compañeras.

-Los alemanes no tardarán en despertar. Debemos irnos.

 

A duras penas, Setsuna se separó del abrazo de la muchacha. Se alejaron de la mansión en dirección al bosque. Allí, cerca de una cueva estaba otra de las bases clandestinas de la Resistencia. A esas horas no había nadie y pudieron entrar. No hablaron durante el trayecto, aunque las guerreras observaban a la muchacha con pesar. Una vez a salvo Haruka tomó el relevo de sus compañeras para consolar a su amiga, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Alexandra y decirle con afecto y compasión.

-Sabemos lo que debes de estar sufriendo y es injusto y duro que te lo diga así. Pero tienes que olvidarlo ahora. Hay otras prioridades. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?  
-Si.- Afirmó la joven mostrándose ya más entera a la par que sentenció.- No os preocupéis por mí. No lloraré más. Mantendré la cabeza alta y marcharé erguida, siempre. Es un magnifico consejo que me han dado y no lo olvidaré.

 

Las sailor se quedaron sorprendidas, dedicándole a esa chiquilla unas miradas plenas de admiración. En tanto Haruka sentenciaba.

-Eres una muchacha, no. - Se corrigió con una débil sonrisa.- Una mujer realmente excepcional, Alexandra Annette Deveraux Iribe. Nunca te podremos olvidar.  
-Esperamos volver a verte.- Añadió afectuosamente Michiru.- Aunque pasen unos cuantos años.  
-Ahora debemos irnos.- Le dijo Setsuna asimismo con cariño en su voz.- Cuídate mucho y ten fe en que todo saldrá bien.

 

La chica asintió despacio y tomó la palabra para declarar a su vez.

-Yo también espero volver a veros. Aunque no sé lo que durará esta maldita guerra ni a cuantas personas más perderemos. ¡Ojalá que todo el sacrifico que está haciendo Francia merezca la pena!   
-Al menos hemos derrotado a ese tal Herr Zoisite y le enviamos de regreso a su lugar.- La tranquilizó Haruka.- En eso, debes sentirte contenta. Un peligro más terrible aún que el de los nazis ha sido conjurado.  
-El resto os lo dejamos a vosotros.- Afirmó Michiru.-  
-¿Y no podríais quedaros y luchar a nuestro lado?- Les pidió la joven.- Con vuestros poderes la guerra terminaría enseguida.  
-No podemos influir en el destino de esa manera. Vinimos del futuro, ya te lo dijimos.- Declaró Setsuna para justificar.- Para nosotras todo ha sucedido ya, y no podemos alterarlo. Si viajamos hasta este momento fue para evitar a su vez que otros alterasen el devenir de los acontecimientos.  
-¡Ojalá pudierais decirme como termina todo!- Suspiró resignadamente la muchacha.-  
-Lo verás tú misma. Confía en ello.- Añadió Haruka guiñándole un ojo, y afirmando con jovialidad.- ¡Y al cuerno con los tabúes!, le puedo decir eso. Se lo ha ganado.  
-Si.- Convino Setsuna con una sonrisa.- Y se lo ganará.   
-Solo una cosa. – Agregó Michiru con simpatía y afecto.- Si dentro de muchos años un grupo de mujeres viene a verte y una de ellas es artista, otra piloto de carreras y la tercera modista aficionada…  
-Las recibiré de inmediato.- Sonrió ahora la chica.-

 

Las tres guerreras asintieron y entonces Haruka tuvo una idea.

-Poneos unos abrigos. Dejemos este momento para que perdure en el tiempo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber su pareja.-

 

Urano señaló hacia un lugar en la cueva, había una estantería y en ella una vieja cámara. Enseguida comprendieron. Entre ella y Setsuna hicieron algunos ajustes para poder tomarse una fotografía y salir las cuatro. Conectando el disparador a un cable. Así, las guerreras rodearon a una ahora sonriente Alexandra.

-¿Preparadas?- Les preguntó Haruka:- ¡Allá vamos!

 

Y tras darle al disparador hicieron varias fotos. Al terminar fue Setsuna quien le dijo a la muchacha.

-No olvides revelarlas. En nuestro tiempo hay cámaras que las sacan al instante, pero no se han inventado todavía.  
-¿Al instante? Vaya, eso sería muy interesante para aplicarlo a la moda.- Comentó la chica.-  
-Lo será.- Convino Setsuna que se dirigió ya más seriamente a sus compañeras para indicarles.- Ahora tenemos que marcharnos.

 

Y las tres se abrazaron una tras otra a Alexandra. Tras quitarse los abrigos y alejarse de su amiga concentraron una vez más sus poderes. Entonces la joven recordó. ¡Parecía imposible! pero se les había olvidado a todos y antes de que se fueran les preguntó, sacando de entre sus ropas esa esfera que brillaba ahora de forma tenue.

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto?  
-Escóndelo bien. Quizás en esa misma mansión. Ahora ya no podrán usarlo para nada malo.- Le respondió Setsuna.-  
\- Si, puede que un día, en el futuro, debemos encontrarlo de nuevo.- Afirmó Michiru.-  
-¿Por qué no os lo lleváis entonces?- Quiso saber la desconcertada chica.-  
-Porque así ha de ser.- Declaró la Guardiana del Tiempo.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que la misma piedra se encuentre en dos momentos a la vez o a que sea detectada por las fuerzas del mal. Tiene que seguir escondida. Consulta esa lista tuya. Y guárdala bien.  
-Lo haré, os lo juro. Además llevo un diario en el que escribiré algunas cosas. Nada que pueda exponer quienes sois de verdad. Pero será para mí un recuerdo de lo que tengo que hacer en la vida.  
-Adiós. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Señora Deveraux.- Sonrió Michiru inclinando la cabeza con respeto.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- Añadió Haruka secundándola.-

 

Y entonces fue Setsuna la que remató.

-Algún día tendrás una discípula a la altura de tu talento y tu valor. Una buena muchacha que aprenderá mucho de ti. Cuídala como a una hija.  
-Lo haré.- Sonrió la joven.- Lo prometo.

 

Y las tres guerreras le devolvieron la sonrisa a esa magnífica muchacha que, asombrada, vio como invocaban sus poderes una vez más. En ese instante una gran luz de colores surgió, alimentando el brillo de la piedra de Cronos y entonces Alexandra se alejó con ella saliendo de la cueva. Al fin, la esfera redujo su iluminación y en ese instante un flash de luz se produjo dentro de la cueva…

-Así retornamos.- Comentó Haruka a una asombrada y emocionada Esmeralda, quien a duras penas pudo decir entre lágrimas.-  
-Le hablasteis a Madame Deveraux de mí. Por eso siempre me trató como a una hija.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-No le hablamos de ti.- Corrigió Haruka.- Sino de que, algún día, llegaría esa discípula merecedora de tomar su relevo. Y ella no tardó en ver que esa muchacha eras tú.  
-Ahora debemos irnos.- Afirmó Michiru tomando la piedra.- Hay que darle esto a Amanda. No te preocupes, nosotras nos ocuparemos. Tú vuelve a casa, con Diamante y Amatista. Y lucha por mantener Modas Deveraux en la forma en la que Alexandra hubiera querido.  
-Sí, lo haré.- Aseveró la interpelada.- Se lo prometí a ella y ahora lo juro por su memoria. No permitiré que esa pécora de Monique se interponga.

 

Sus amigas sonrieron confiando en que así sería. Después salieron de la mansión, llevaron a Esmeralda hasta la estación del tren y allí la despidieron. La modelo y diseñadora las vio alejarse en aquel deportivo amarillo a toda velocidad.

-Es hora de regresar a casa.- Se dijo suspirando.-

 

Al cabo de algunas horas había vuelto. Su marido la aguardaba cuando al fin entró por la puerta agotada.

-¿Qué tal os fue?- Quiso saber el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-Fue algo…No sé cómo describirlo.- Musitó la aludida.-

 

Diamante se levantó del sofá en el que estaba abrazando a su esposa. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y sin saber por qué rompió a llorar, aunque de un modo suave y silencioso.

-¡Eh, tranquila!- Le susurró él.- Anda, vamos a tomar una copa de vino y me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado.

 

La mujer asintió tras enjugarse las lágrimas. Se sentaron y tras descorchar una botella Esmeralda le contó lo ocurrido. Diamante también quedó perplejo.

-Es una especie de causa efecto que se ha retroalimentado.- Comentó el atónito príncipe sopesando.- Quizás tu mentora aprendió cosas de ti que luego te enseñó. Realmente complicado.  
-No lo sé. Solo sé que ahora puedo comprenderla muchísimo mejor. Por qué consagró su vida a su sueño. Por qué no se casó nunca y sobre todo, porque era tan difícil ganar su confianza y en cambio a mí, me aceptó de inmediato. Quizás sea eso lo que realmente más le ha molestado siempre a Monique.- Suspiró reflexionando sobre aquello.-  
-¿Y en cuanto a su familia? ¿Acaso nadie ha reclamado dirigir la Casa Deveraux aparte de esa tal Monique?- Inquirió su esposo.-  
-Nadie. Ella dejó en su testamento algunas cantidades de dinero, e incluso propiedades suyas, para sus descendientes. Bueno, para los descendientes de su familia. Pero la mayoría son bastante lejanos ya.   
-Pues ahora te toca continuar con su legado. Y sé que lo harás muy bien. Lo mismo que ella lo sabía.- La animó Diamante.-  
-Eso espero. Y también tengo muchas preguntas y quizás algún día, algunas personas puedan respondérmelas. En fin.- Suspiró.- Estoy agotada, ha sido un día duro y difícil. Me voy a dar un baño y después me iré a la cama.  
-No tardaré.- Le dijo su esposo.-

 

Tras darle un beso en los labios Esmeralda se pasó primero por la habitación de su hija. Amatista llevaba ya dormida al menos unas cuantas horas. Con esos ojitos cerrados y su expresión de paz en aquella angelical carita, la cría estaba tumbada sobre un costado. Su madre se arrodilló junto a su cama y le acarició suavemente el pelo y una mejilla para susurrarle con cariño y ternura.

-Chérie. En mi vida lo más importante eres tú. Quizás no te pueda ver tanto como quisiera, pero algún día sé que lo entenderás. Pero pase lo que pase, tu madre siempre estará a tu lado cuando de verdad lo necesites. Te lo prometo, mi amor.

 

Y tras besar suavemente a la cría en esa mejilla redondita y suave se fue a su habitación. Puso un poco de agua en la bañera y se sumergió, al menos unos minutos en esa relajante agua caliente con espuma en tanto meditaba. 

-La primera persona con la que desearía charlar es con Setsuna. Estoy segura que ella sabe más cosas que Haruka y Michiru. Después, puede que hable con Goldpier. Necesito saber qué sucedió. Y luego, no me vendría mal que Amanda me aclarase algunas cosas…

 

Y tras reflexionar sobre eso al fin salió de la bañera, se puso el albornoz y una toalla y se secó. No tardó en meterse en la cama. Su esposo llegó justo entonces e hizo lo propio, así abrazados, ella le musitó.

 

-Tengo muchas cosas por hacer todavía, y quiero hacerlas muy bien.  
-Las harás. – Le aseguró él.-  
-Y la primera es conseguir que tanto Amatista como tú seáis muy felices.  
-Eso ya lo logras todos los días.- Repuso él.-

 

Aunque la mujer quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y al fin preguntó con voz queda.

-Diamante. ¿Tú crees que el sentimiento de culpa por lo malo que hicimos se nos podrá borrar alguna vez?

 

En esta ocasión fue su esposo quién, dejando pasar unos instantes, finalmente replicó del mismo modo, al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla.

-No lo sé. Yo lo tengo ahí, quizás encerrado tras unas paredes gruesas, y ese grosor aumenta con cada cosa buena que hago. Con cada minuto que estoy junto a ti y nuestra hija. O cuando me reúno con los amigos. Y tengo la impresión de que a ellos les sucede lo mismo. O por lo menos algo similar. Pero desaparecer. No… lo que una vez fue hecho, no puede deshacerse. Quizás ni viajando atrás en el tiempo.   
-El tabú que mencionaba Setsuna.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí. Y después de lo que hicimos creo que he llegado a entender el motivo para que ese tabú exista.- Afirmó él, explicando.- Todo lo que ha sucedido ha tenido que suceder. No seríamos quienes somos de no haber vivido todas esas experiencias. Por eso ir al pasado a tratar de cambiar algo que ya aconteció haría que el futuro fuese algo radicalmente diferente. Y pudiera ser que incluso peor.   
-Sí, el caso del hijo de Roy y de Bertie. Aunque, ¿y si era eso lo que estaba destinado a suceder? ¿Cómo podríamos empeorar algo así?  
-Quizás puede que eso no fuera lo que tenía que pasar.- Conjeturó Diamante recordándole a la muchacha lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.- Y posiblemente por eso logramos alterarlo.

Y tras un breve instante de silencio, fue ella quien tomó la palabra confesando con un bostezo.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para pensar en algo tan profundo.  
-Hasta mañana entonces. Mi princesa de Némesis.- Susurró su marido.-  
-Hasta mañana mi príncipe.- Correspondió ella tras sonreír.-

 

Y al fin los dos guardaron silencio para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Esmeralda desde luego tuvo que hacer frente a muchos retos y dificultades pero salió adelante y supo dirigir muy bien los destinos de la casa de Modas Deveraux, tal y como prometió. Aunque aquellas preguntas siguieron en su mente y con el paso de los años fue poco a poco desvelando sus respuestas. No obstante, eso forma parte de otras historias y otros instantes en el tiempo. Que, como la Guerrera Plutón solía decir, sería tabú desvelar en estos momentos.


End file.
